Avventura sulle Alpi
by Terryoscar Aizram
Summary: Il racconto è nato per caso mentre Terry ed io chiacchieravamo. Ad entrambe piace ridere, e da qui è nata l'idea di Avventura. Si ridi, tanto, tantissimo. Il generale tenterà di convincere sua figlia a sposarsi, perché a suo dire ormai incontrollabile da quando frequenta i Soldati della Guardia, e soprattutto pretenderà da lei, un erede a cui tramandare il titolo.
1. Chapter 1

Avventura sulle Alpi

Capitolo 1

_**Una strana giornata **_  
_Palazzo Jarjeyes _  
"Oscar, tuo padre vuole che tu prenda marito."  
"Si lo so nonna, è l'ultima follia del mio povero padre."  
"Povero dici!? Ma se non fa altro che preoccuparsi per te!"  
"Nonna non ti credevo cosi ingenua, e mai possibile, che non ti renda conto che lui si preoccupa solo per rafforzare il suo casato?"  
"Ma non dire sciocchezze Oscar, ho sentito benissimo quando ti ha detto: mi sta bene chiunque basta che tu metta la testa a posto e ti sposi!"  
"E secondo te nonna sposarsi significa mettere la testa a posto? Secondo me siete matti tutti e due!"  
"Ma Oscar cosa dici? Io e tuo padre matti?"  
"Si certo nonna, troverei più divertente, dare filo da torcere ad Alain e tutti i sodati della guardia che a un marito. Ti immagini!? Questo fantomatico marito, tutti i giorni rischierebbe di oltrepassare la mia lama, e poi magari ci dovrei dormire anche insieme AH!AH!"  
"Ma come ti salta in mente dire una cosa simile,e poi come parli? Che linguaggio scandaloso!"  
"Il mio linguaggio sarà anche scandaloso, ma la sostanza non cambia. Comunque mettetevi tutti l'anima in pace, a palazzo Jarjeyes, non ci sarà nessun matrimonio, e mio padre dovrebbe essere felice per la mia decisione, risparmierebbe un mucchio di soldi per un matrimonio mal riuscito o peggio ancora per una figlia già vedova in partenza AH!AH!"  
"No basta non voglio più ascoltarti."  
"Anch'io nonna non voglio più parlare di questa storia, a proposito dov'è finito Andrè!? Dobbiamo allenarci con la pistola."  
"Dovrebbe essere nella sua stanza."  
"Va bene nonna prendo le pistole e vado."  
Ho preso le armi che erano appoggiate sul camino e mi accingo ad andare in camera di Andrè, come sempre quel pigrone si fa sempre attendere, devo essere sempre io a tirarlo giù dal letto.

"Anne è possibile che tutte le mattine mi tormenti con questa storia? Vuoi capire che tra te e me non potrà mai esserci niente?"  
"Andrè ti prego non parlarmi così, tu mi piaci e lo sai, perché ti fai pregare? Dai ti prego ... almeno dammi un bacio."  
Tento di alzarmi dal letto, ma Anne mi blocca, vedo che mi guarda in modo strano e preoccupata mi dice: "Andrè allora è vero quello che si dice di te a palazzo!?"  
"Si dice cosa?"  
"Be vedi … non ti si vede mai con una donna e allora …"  
"Cosaaa? Cosa sono queste insinuazioni?"  
"Be Andrè non puoi negarlo, dopo tutto è la verità, a parte la padrona e lei non conta, non ti si vede mai con una donna, anche se qui dicono che non si è ancora capito che genere di rapporto tu abbia con lei, e soprattutto lei che tipo di persona sia. Ho reso l'idea Andrè?"  
"Anne smettila di dire sciocchezze, non è come tu pensi, ma come vi saltano in mente certe certe cose, addirittura le male lingue dicono che io e Oscar siamo due persone equivoche? E' assurdo!"  
"Non è assurdo Andrè, lei si veste e si comporta come un uomo, tu … tu .. mai con una donna. Dimmi come non si può pensare in maniera diversa?"  
"Nooo … non è possibile, questa poi … non credevo che a palazzo invece di lavorare si sparlasse degli altri!"  
La vedo sorridere e avanzare verso di me felice, mi dice: "Oh Andrè caro lo sapevo che erano tutte dicerie, sarebbe stato un vero peccato con un ragazzo bello come te; allora ho qualche speranza?"  
"Anne sta lontano da me ti prego."  
"Non mi deludere, dai Andrè non fare così, e poi non credo di essere così male!"  
Anne mi sta addosso, non sente ragioni ha tutta l'intenzione di baciarmi, ma io la respingo.  
"Lasciami Anne …"  
"Cosa fai Andrè altrimenti chiami aiuto?"  
"Non fare la spiritosa, non mi fai ridere per niente."  
"Andrè, ti prego …"  
Anne tenta di baciarmi, ma io l'afferro per le braccia per allontanarla da me, ma lei è una furia si è avvinghiata al mio corpo e non c'è verso di staccarla.  
Sento qualcuno che si sta avvicinando alla mia stanza, riconosco i passi, sono quelli di Oscar.  
"Anne lasciami sta arrivando qualcuno …"  
Tento di staccare la sue mani che sono avvinghiate al collo, ma è troppo tardi la porta si è spalancata, vedo Oscar in viso che è a dire poco fuori di se e per giunta è armata di pistola.  
"Dannazione Grandièr, cosa succede qui dentro, mi sembra di essere entrata in uno di quei bordelli che solitamente perlustriamo a Parigi!"

Vedo lo sguardo di Andrè spalancarsi all'inverosimile, invece la sgualdrinella non si scompone più di tanto, si alza lentamente da lui, mentre io sono fuori di me avrei voglia di … di cosa? Dopo tutto Andrè non è mica il mio fidanzato, però mi infastidisce ugualmente e urlo ancora e senza rendermene conto alzo il braccio puntando inavvertitamente la pistola nella loro direzione e dico: "Allora Andrè, pretendo una spiegazione cos'è questa storia?"  
"Oscar ti prego metti giù quell'arma potrebbe partire un colpo."  
"Andrè, per chi mi hai presa credi che non la sappia usare?"  
Gli dico adirata, mentre gesticolo con la mano.  
"E poi non ha nemmeno il colpo in canna adesso te lo faccio vedere …"  
"No Oscar ti prego non farlo, la pistola è carica …"

Vedo Oscar con aria di sfida che sorride e mi dice: "Andrè non preoccuparti per dimostrarti che ho ragione punterò a quella mela che è sul tavolo."  
"No Oscar, non farlo …"  
"Non faccio in tempo a convincerla che spara e la mela va in frantumi, vedo Anne fuggire dalla mia stanza che urla: "Ho mio Dio la padrona è impazzita"  
Vedo Oscar soddisfatta che mi dice: " Visto Andrè? Lo mandata via."  
"Oscar ma sei impazzita?"  
"Andrè sapevo benissimo che la pistola era carica, per chi mi hai preso per una principiante? Dimentichi che sono un ufficiale, e le armi le conosco più di qualunque altro e poi invece di rimproverarmi dovresti ringraziarmi, visto che ti ho liberato da quell'oca, che a quanto mi è sembrato di capire voleva fare di te il suo piatto preferito! E adesso sistemati la camicia e raggiungimi sulla collina che ho voglia di allenarmi!"

Sento dei passi, vedo avvicinarsi velocemente mio padre e la nonna, guardo Andrè: " Ci mancava anche questa, mi tocca ascoltare la solita ramanzina, devo inventarmi qualcosa."  
"Oscar, cosa è successo?"  
"Veramente padre e che Andrè e io, dobbiamo allenarci e …"  
"Bambina mia e lo volevi fare in casa?"  
"Nonna dai non incominciare … e che ho visto una mela nel piatto, la tentazione era tale che non ho resistito."  
Vedo mio padre furioso che mi dice: "Oscar ormai sei adulta quando smetterai con i tuoi colpi di testa? Hai lasciato la Guardia Reale per andare a comandare quei zoticoni di soldati, e adesso ti metti a sparare anche in casa?"  
"Padre quei zoticoni come li avete appena chiamati, sono brave persone, niente a che vedere con quei fantocci imbellettati della Guardia Reale, e poi cosa avete in contrario se sono diventato il comandante della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire, cosa avrei in contrario? Tuttooo!  
Ti pare poco che tu mia figlia pattugli le strade, devi portare ordine tra gli ubriaconi e sopratutto non mi va che perquisisca continuamente i bordelli!"  
"Ma padre di cosa vi preoccupate, io neanche faccio caso a certe cose, e poi era l'unico posto disponibile e ho dovuto accontentarmi."

Vedo Oscar davvero infervorata ha ancora le pistole in mano, mi avvicino "Da qua, è meglio che le dia a me!"  
"Tranquillo Andrè, non ho nessuna intenzione di sparare."  
"Non importa, dalle a me."  
"E va bene, tieni."  
Il generale non si arrende, continua: " Oscar devi lasciare il tuo incarico …"  
"Non ci penso affatto padre, e poi perché mai dovrei rinunciarci?"  
"Per la semplice ragione che è giunto il momento che tu smetta con questa vita, sei cambiata moltissimo da quando presti sevizio in quella caserma, sei diventa più … più …"  
"Più come padre? Sfacciata?"  
"Basta Oscar, lascia tutto e trovati un marito, uno qualsiasi purché riesca a sopportare il tuo caratteraccio!"  
"Cosaaa? Caratteraccio?"  
Vedo Andrè ridere sotto i baffi, lo fulmino con gli occhi, gli dico fuori di me: "Anche tu la pensi come mio padre?"  
"Io non ho detto nulla Oscar …"  
"Meglio così, Andrè non voglio più ascoltare sciocchezze, andiamo ad allenarci!"  
Sento la voce di mio padre, ma non mi volto e non mi va di discutere ancora.  
"Oscar aspetta dobbiamo parlare, io non voglio che tu rimanga per tutta la vita da sola."  
Sorrido e non resisto: " Padre io non rimarrò da sola, ho Andrè al mio fianco."

Guardo Oscar e non capisco cosa voglia dire, sento il generale che fuori di se dice: "E allora sposalo, almeno sono certo che sarebbe l'unico in grado a resisterti e a tenerti accanto!"  
Penso: Magari signor generale, ma Oscar è innamorata di un altro che neanche la vede e per questo che è diventata così irascibile!"

Ma guarda un po mio padre che cosa ha detto! E' così secondo lui nessun uomo tranne Andre, ma lui non conta, riuscirebbe a starmi accanto? Questa poi, è l'ennesima cattiveria che potesse dirmi!"

Siamo sulla collina, ci prepariamo con i nostri allenamenti, Oscar mi guarda con occhi maliziosi e mi dice: "Allora Grandièr, a quanto pare ti ho salvato da quell'arpia." "Ma cosa dici Oscar, quale arpia?"  
"Parlo di Anne è inutile che fingi di cascare dalle nuvole, ancora un po e quella ti avrebbe fatto la festa!"  
"No, non è possibile, tuo padre ha perfettamente ragione quando dice che sei irriconoscibile, mi sembra di sentire parlare Alain."  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè, quella ti salta addosso e io sarei la strana? Suvvia Andrè trovane un'altra, e poi non mi dire che la pensi come mio padre che dovrei sposarmi, e magari dovrei chiederti di farmi da padrino nei miei duelli con il mio probabile marito AH!AH! … E poi Andrè lo hai sentito mio padre!? Pur di vedermi sistemata gli starebbe bene chiunque, anche tu … non è un assurdità?"  
La guardo serissimo, le chiedo: " Perché sarebbe un assurdità? Non ti starei bene per caso?"  
"AH!AH! Ma cosa dici Andrè, ma se siamo legati da una profonda amicizia, come potrebbe essere diversamente e poi mi sembrerebbe quasi un incesto! AH!AH!"  
"Ridi, ridi pure Oscar … forse è meglio che cominciamo ad allenarci, tanto oggi la giornata è cominciata in uno strano modo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Avventura sulle Alpi di Terryoscar e Aizram**

**Capitolo 2 – **_**Che serata**_

"Nanny, dov'è Oscar?"  
"E' con Andrè signor generale, sono andati a Parigi."  
"Appena rientra, dille che le voglio parlare."  
"Si, certo signor generale."

"Andrè, fermiamoci in questa locanda, facciamoci portare qualcosa da mangiare. Non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare a casa e magari ascoltare le prediche di mio padre, e nemmeno di discutere con lui."  
"Prima o poi dovrai affrontarlo."  
Lo so Andrè ma per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza."

Ci servono la cena e cominciamo a mangiare, vedo Oscar sorridermi e con sarcasmo mi dice: " Andrè, ti è dispiaciuto per stamattina, non è vero?  
"Riguardo a cosa?"  
"Per averti interrotto con Anne?"  
"Cosa dici Oscar? Io non ho nulla a che spartire con lei, non mi interessa."  
"Non avevo dubbi, è troppo sgallettata per te."  
La guardo, non riesco a credere a ciò che mi dice, mi faccio coraggio le dico: "Secondo te, che genere di donna mi andrebbe bene?"  
"Be sicuramente, non una così, è troppo aggressiva e pretensiosa, e poi è troppo sicura di se."  
Sorrido, la guardo, le chiedo ancora: " A si? Davvero Oscar? Allora secondo te che genere di donna mi andrebbe bene?"  
"Be sicuramente non una così! Per come sei, ti ci vorrebbe, una persona dolce e remissiva, proprio come te.  
Non certo una come me, con l'indole del comando AH!AH!"

Faccio fatica a credere ciò che mi dice, la guardo intensamente e ribatto: " Non esserne tanto convinta Oscar, io preferisco le biondine dal caratterino forte e deciso, proprio come te!"  
"OH Andrè, questa si che è bella … io non te la consiglierei una donna così; saresti sottomesso a vita, mi dispiacerebbe moltissimo vederti fare una fine tanto misera, perché ti voglio troppo bene, per vederti ridotto a uno straccio AH!AH!"  
La vedo ridere di cuore, non capisce che è lei che voglio, e allora la stuzzico.  
"E tu Oscar che genere di uomo vorresti al tuo fianco?"  
"Sei per caso impazzito Andrè? Stai scherzano? Assolutamente nessuno, non voglio vincoli, sto bene così, non ho alcuna inclinazione al matrimonio."  
"Non è vero, se ti innamorassi, non la penseresti così."  
"Innamorarmi io? No Andrè dopo la delusione che ho avuto con Fersen, me ne guarderei bene … meglio sola, credimi!"  
"Io non ti capisco Oscar, ma se già sapevi che Fersen era da sempre innamorato della regina, non dovevi illuderti."  
"Bel consiglio il tuo Andrè, aspetta di innamorarti e poi ripetimi le cose che mi hai appena detto!"  
"Chi ti dice che non lo sia?

Vedo Andrè molto serio e turbato, ribatto: "Se lo fossi non mi avresti parlato così, è chiaro che al cuor non si comanda!"

Ciò che dice Oscar è vero, altrimenti non sospirerei per lei, non mi arrendo le dico: "Tu lo ami ancora?"  
"Chi, Fersen? Ormai è acqua passata, sono stata una stupida, ho perso tempo inutilmente a logorarmi l'anima per uno che non solo se la spassa con la regina, ma anche con le sue dame di compagnia."  
"Così sono arrivate anche a te queste voci."  
"Ma certo Andrè, dove credi che io viva sulla luna? Lo ho osservato sai?"  
"Oscar ma …"  
"Ma niente Andrè, allora perché ho aperto gli occhi e me ne sono fatta una ragione!? E poi, io non potrei mai dividere un uomo come fanno la maggior parte delle donne."

Dopo aver buttato giù un altro bicchiere, lei continua: "Andrè, piuttosto un uomo simile per mano mia cambierebbe i connotati."

Vedo Andrè ridere a crepapelle, e mi dice: "Allora Oscar, tutti gli uomini che vivono a corte cambierebbero il loro modo di vivere AH!AH!"  
"Già, ora capisci perché preferisco rimanere sola?"  
"Chi ti dice che non puoi trovare un uomo, che ti ami davvero, e che veda te soltanto come donna?"  
"AH!AH! Si Andrè, dove lo trovo uno così? Secondo me, tu sei l'unico uomo fedele rimasto sulla faccia della terra."

La guardo con insistenza e anche se già so che non mi prenderà sul serio, le dico: "Allora, perché non farci un pensierino su di me?"  
"Andrè, tu hai voglia sempre di scherzare, come potremmo pensare a noi come coppia, se siamo cresciuti come fratelli, hai proprio deciso di commettere un atto incestuoso AH!AH!"  
"Ancora con questa storia Oscar …"  
Lei ride, ma io insisto nella speranza che mi capisca: "Oscar, nulla è impossibile …"  
Non posso proseguire con il mio discorso decisamente evasivo, perché alle nostre spalle giungono delle voci.  
"Buona sera comandante."  
"Ciao Alain, buona sera a tutti voi."  
"Andrè, comandante, possiamo unirci a voi?"  
"Si certo Alain, accomodatevi pure."  
"Grazie comandante,adesso uniamo i tavoli e prendiamo da bere."

Alain mi guarda e mi dice: "Comandante la vostra licenza termina dopo domani, siete pronta nuovamente a sopportarci? AH!AH!"  
"Ridi pure Alain, lo sapete tutti, se non filate dritto vi sbatto in isolamento senza fare sconti a nessuno."  
"AH!AH! Mi sarei meravigliato del contrario comandante!"  
"Smettila di dire stupidaggini, piuttosto dimmi come vanno le cose in caserma?"  
"Tutto tranquillo se non fosse per "testa di legno" che ci fa continuamente marciare …"  
"E' vero comandante, De Guille non ci fa altro che: correre, marciare e tirare di spada e quant'altro, non ci lascia un momento tranquilli."  
"Lassan, dove pensi di stare in villeggiatura per caso?"  
"Certo che no comandante, ma "testa di legno" è molto esigente, certo lo siete anche voi, però lui non ha alcuna pietà."  
"Smettila di dire sciocchezze La Salle, che appena rientrerò, e se non sarete ben preparati vi faccio vedere io, altro che il colonnello De Guille, il nemico non si affronta a passi di danza!"  
"Non abbiamo dubbi al riguardo, abbiamo soltanto provato ad addolcirvi un po prima che voi rientrate."  
Sento Gerard che dice: "Oh finalmente l'oste ci porta il vino, su amici alziamo i bicchieri e facciamo un brindisi al nostro comandante, che tra non molto rientrerà per darci filo da torcere AH!AH!"

Vedo Alain sghignazzare,e mi dice: "Ehi Andrè, si sta avvicinando una graziosa donzella , e sta venendo proprio nella tua direzione!"

Vedo lo sguardo di Oscar accigliarsi mentre la donna mi si avvicina, e dice: "Ehi bel soldato ti va di farmi compagnia?"  
Alain e gli altri mi incoraggiano: "Su Andrè cosa aspetti, fatti sotto."  
Mi sento in imbarazzo, vedo Oscar furiosa, è chiaro che a lei dia fastidio la situazione, non perché sia gelosa di me, magari fosse così, e per via del sentimento fraterno che dice di provare per me. Intanto la donna mi accarezza il viso, tento di schivarla, ma è insistente, e i miei amici continuano a divertirsi alle mie spalle.  
"Su Andrè, cosa aspetti? Muoviti!"

Vedo Andrè inebetito, è imbarazzato forse perché ci sono io, magari se non ci fossi, chissà cosa farebbe con questa donnetta. Intanto non sa come comportarsi e questi imbecilli si divertono alle sue spalle, mi sento avvampare, mi rode il fegato, non ce la faccio più, e sotto il tavolo do un calcio agli stinchi del mio bel soldato.  
Lo guardo, mi guarda e gli dico: "Allora Andrè? Cosa decidi di fare?"

Vedo Andrè allontanare con gesti gentile la donnina e dice: " Madame è il caso che cerchiate compagnia altrove."  
"Avete deciso proprio di non farci niente con me bel moro? E va bene, vuol dire che cercherò un altro bel soldatino."  
Mi sento osservata, avanza verso di me e mi dice: " Vuol dire che stasera mi accontenterò del biondino delicato."  
Mi irrigidisco, scatto in piedi e urlo: "Se provi a toccarmi ti faccio tornare in camera tua zoppicando!"  
"Ehi, ehi, stasera gira male, prima il bel moro e adesso questo biondino così gracilino. Non sapevo che tra i Soldati della Guardia ci fossero anche dei sodomiti. Pazienza vuol dire che cercherò da un'altra parte."

Vedo Oscar rossa in viso, mi alzo, tento di bloccarla l'afferro per un braccio, la trattengo e la riporto a sedere. vedo Carl che si fa avanti alla meretrice e le dice: " Trovati un'altra compagnia che stasera non è serata, non gira bene, non vedi che anche il gracilino ti ha mandata via?"  
Vedo Alain ridacchiare, e mi dice "Comandante calmatevi, non è il caso di reagire così, è il rischio di venire in certi posti, non lo sapevate per caso? Però tu Andrè potevi anche essere un po più gentile con quella signora, tra tutti noi aveva scelto te, sarà per quell'aria da bravo ragazzo che hai AH!AH!

Vedo Oscar impallidire, ma perché mai se la prende in questo modo, la vedo guardare Alain e dice:  
"Alain smettila, stai davvero esagerando, stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze ."  
"Ma comandante non ditemi che quando frequentavate Versailles nessuno ha avanzato proposte simili al nostro Andrè o a voi? Perché non ci credo. E' risaputo che la reggia è soltanto un covo di depravati travestiti da damine e cavalieri, dopotutto la sostanza è la stessa, non cambia.  
"Alain, anche se fosse così, stai comunque rischiando grosso, ancora una parola e ti faccio vedere io, altro che comandante."

Abbiamo portato i cavalli al galoppo, finalmente siamo arrivati a palazzo.  
"Che serata Andre, anzi, io direi che giornata, siamo andati a Parigi in cerca di tranquillità e invece, non basta che ci siamo ritrovati con Alain e gli altri, ci si è messa anche la meretrice."  
Dico mentre mi riscaldo davanti al fuoco.  
"Andrè non dici nulla?"  
Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Sono stanco vado a letto."  
Guardo con impertinenza Andrè e infierisco: "Fa attenzione … potresti trovarti Anne nel tuo letto!"  
"Questa poi Oscar … e anche se fosse? Saresti gelosa?"  
"Chi, io? Assolutamente, puoi fare della tua vita quello che vuoi, non devi certo rendermene conto."  
Vedo Andrè avanzare verso di me, e con un mezzo sorriso mi dice: "Ne sei proprio sicura sorellina? Allora perché stasera sotto il tavolo mi hai dato un calcio negli stinchi quando si è avvicinata quella donna?"  
"Chi, io? Ma cosa dici, sarà stato Alain visto che ti era seduto accanto."  
"Si, ma era alla mia sinistra, invece io l'ho beccato alla destra, e guarda caso c'eri solo tu. Quindi posso ben sperare …"  
"Sperare cosa Andrè?"  
"Che tu faccia un pensierino sul tuo fratellino."  
Dei passi interrompono nuovamente la nostra conversazione.

"Finalmente siete tornati, il generale vi aspetta da un pezzo nel suo studio!"  
"Anche a me nonna?"  
"Si Andrè vuole vedere tutti e due."  
"Su Andrè andiamo a vedere cosa vuole mio padre."  
A passo marziale Andrè ed io attraversiamo diverse stanze fino a giungere dietro la porta dello studio, busso, ed entriamo, vediamo mio padre seduto dietro la scrivania alle prese con dei fogli riposti in maniera disordinata.  
"Padre volete parlare con noi?"  
"Si ma accomodatevi, ho da dirvi qualcosa importante."  
"Spero che non sia nulla di grave."  
Mio padre ci guarda e dice: "Sua maestà la regina ti ha affidato un incarico molto delicato …"  
"Di cosa si tratta padre?"  
"Vedi Oscar, dopo domani, tu devi partire per una missione, devi raggiungere il principe Josef in Italia, che attualmente risiede a Venezia,e dovrai consegnargli una lettera da parte della regina; naturalmente non ne conosco ne il motivo e tanto meno il contenuto, ti posso solo dire che data la situazione politica tanto delicata che stiamo attraversando, la regina ha affidato a te l'incarico. Porta con te un paio di soldati per scortarti, i migliori che hai a disposizione, e naturalmente con te verrà Andrè."

Il generale mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè dovrete attraversare le Alpi dal Monginevro per poi scendere da Torino , passando dal Ducato sabauto.  
So che sarà un viaggio lungo e faticoso so che la vostra è una missione è molto delicata, naturalmente è superfluo raccomandarti di vegliare su mia figlia."  
"Padre, dovete smetterla di preoccuparvi in questo modo per me, non è il caso, dimenticate che già da tempo comando un reggimento."  
"Lo so Oscar e in proposito ho da dirti qualcosa: Dopo aver portato a termine questa missione, lascerai l'esercito, è tempo che ti sposi e che dia un erede ai Jarjeyes!"  
"Cosaaa? Ma che dite? E poi, io non vi basto come erede del vostro casato?"  
"Oscar non fingere di non capire, con te i conti Jarjeyes perderebbero il titolo, ho bisogno assolutamente di un erede maschio che continui la nostra discendenza, e tu quale erede che sei, passeresti il tuo titolo ai tuoi figli, naturalmente da te mi aspetto figli maschi."  
"Non è possibile … ma è assurdo ciò che dite … come potete pretendere da me una cosa simile? Dovrei sposarmi darvi dei nipoti maschi per mantenere il vostro titolo?"  
"Ti ricordo Oscar che è anche il tuo titolo."  
Dice il generale, mentre io rimango basito ascoltandolo; vedo Oscar è fuori di se.

"Padre vi rendete conto di cosa dite?"  
"Certo che si, e non mi guardare in quel modo, sembra che tu mi stia dando del pazzo."  
"Padre, io non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarmi, e poi anche se volessi accontentarvi, non ho alcun pretendente, e poi, chi sposerebbe una come me che è più uomo che donna!?"  
Non capisco più niente, vedo il generale fuori di se che dice: Un candidato sicuro ce l'hai."  
Incrocio le braccia e canzonandolo gli chiedo: "Sentiamo padre chi sarebbe l'eroe disposto a sposare una come me?"  
"Andrè!"  
"Cosaaa?"

Urlo e guardo colui che reputo mio fratello.  
"No padre, siete fuori di voi, non sapete ciò che dite, ma vi rendete conto di ciò che avete appena detto? Dovrei sposare Andrè che … che …"  
"Che cosa Oscar ?"  
Urla il generale.  
"Che è come un fratello per me!"  
"Andrè non è tuo fratello e con lui ci staresti benissimo, lo conosco, è l'unico che potrebbe tenerti testa."  
"No padre, non riesco a credere ciò che dite …"  
Guardo Andrè e sbraito: " E tu invece di stare li impalato, di almeno qualcosa, ma non lo senti mio padre che assurdità che dice?"  
"Oscar, io comprendo tuo padre e …"  
"Cosa? Ma per caso anche tu, ti sei ammattito?"  
Il generale ormai è fuori controllo.  
"Oscar come ti permetti di dare del pazzo a tuo padre? Ho detto che ci serve un erede e tu me lo darai, e Andrè va benissimo, capitoo? Quindi da questo momento ritieniti la fidanzata di Andrè Grandiér!  
Oscar si accinge ad uscire dallo studio, quando il generale le urla dietro:"Preparati per la missione, ci vorranno più di sei settimane per portarla a termine dopo di che parleremo delle tue nozze, è chiaro?  
Il generale guarda André e gli dice: "Non te lo chiedo nemmeno Andrè immagino che tu non abbia nulla in contrario a sposare mia figlia, vero?"  
"Vedo Oscar furiosa, indietreggia, e mi viene incontro puntandomi l'indice, mi dice: "Bada Grandiér non tirarmi un brutto scherzo, altrimenti me la paghi, capitoo?"  
Vedo Oscar uscire dallo studio a gambe levate mentre io rimango annichilito, e penso:Oh Signore! Oscar è diventata la mia fidanzata contro la sua volontà, adesso sarebbe davvero capace di spararmi, lei mi ha detto chiaramente che mi vede soltanto come un fratello … non capisco se tutto questo è un incubo o un meraviglioso sogno.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anche oggi un capitolo, il Terzo!**_

_**Buona lettura, e grazie a tutte per i commenti, da parte mia e di Terry!**_

_**Avventura sulle Alpi - Capitolo 3 - Confessione**_

Entro nella mia stanza sbattendo la porta, mi siedo sul letto, mi tolgo gli stivali, e con stizza li lancio via.  
Maledizione, questa è l'ennesima trovata di mio padre, non ha ancora capito che deve occuparsi della sua vita e non quella degli altri.  
Adesso cosa si è messo in testa, che io diventi la giumenta e Andrè lo stallone? Solo a pensarci mi viene la nausea. Non c'è dubbio, gli anni avanzano e lui è praticamente impazzito.  
Mi lascio cadere sul letto e continuo a pensare: Possibile che Andrè accetti una cosa simile!? So che a lui piace scherzare, ma da qui a fare sul serio c'è l'abisso … mi rifiuto di credere, che accetti la proposta di mio padre.  
Per levarmi ogni dubbio è meglio che parli con lui, prima che si concluda questa infernale giornata, vado a chiederglielo.  
I pensieri continuano a martellare nella testa, mi decido ad andare in camera sua.

Entro nella mia stanza, non mi capacito ancora di quanto sia successo, mi sembra di udire ancora la voce del generale che mi dice di sposare sua figlia.  
Amo Oscar ed è la cosa che desidero più al mondo, è solo che lei non mi vedrà mai come un uomo, figurarsi poi come marito. Il generale è convinto dell'arrendevolezza di sua figlia, ma si sbaglia di grosso, lei non accetterà mai di sposarmi.  
Appoggio la mano sulla maniglia della porta, entro in camera mia, vedo la luce fioca di una candela provenire dal comodino.  
Mi chiedo: ma chi l'avrà accesa?  
Distrattamente mi siedo sul letto e mi lascio andare, sono stanco, mi sdraio, quando mi accorgo che nel mio letto c'è qualcuno.  
Sgrano gli occhi, tiro giù le lenzuola, non riesco a credere ciò che vedo.  
"Anne? Cosa ci fai nel mio letto?"  
"Calmati Andrè non è mica la fine del mondo! Mi sentivo sola e ho pensato di cercare un po di compagnia, su vieni qui abbracciami."  
Mi tiro su e le dico infervorato: "Esci dalla mia stanza, come ti salta in mente, di venire qui e addirittura di intrufolarti nel mio letto? Ti ho già detto che non mi interessi, in che lingua devo dirtelo?"  
"Andrè è mai possibile che tu non senta la minima attrazione per me? Io mi accontento solo di qualche notte. Su dai vieni qui!"  
"Ma tu sei matta come un cavallo."  
Tento di alzarmi , ma lei mi si getta addosso portandomi giù."  
"No Andrè, ti prego mi fai impazzire, ho voglia di te, rimani con me."  
Prepotentemente si getta sulle mie labbra e mi ruba un bacio.  
Qualcuno apre la porta e sento un urlo: "Lo sapevo che prima o poi ti avrei preso in flagrante … Andrè, altro che uomo fedele sei soltanto un traditore come tutti gli altri!"  
Sono spaventato, mi allontano bruscamente da Anne, mi alzo dal letto e le corro dietro.  
"No Oscar aspetta, non è come pensi, Anne …"  
"Anne cosa? Le lenzuola erano così fredde che è venuta a scaldarti il letto? Sei un traditore Andrè!

Anne nel frattempo esce dal letto in camicia da notte, e mormora. "Traditore? Andrè cosa significa?"  
"Oh … ma sentila, adesso ti chiede anche spiegazioni? A quale titolo se è lecito saperlo, anche lei è per caso la tua fidanzata?"  
"No calmati Oscar, lasciami spiegare …"  
"Ma cosa vuoi spiegare, ciò che ho visto è più che eloquente … e io … io … dovrei concederti la mia mano, dopo averti scoperto a letto con questa … questa …"  
Oscar continua a urlare sembra impazzita, non capisco più niente, le sue grida hanno fatto accorrere mia nonna e il generale.  
"Cosa succede qui dentro?"  
"A padre, mi fa piacere che siate qui, così potrete vedere con i vostri occhi, che razza di marito volevate affibbiarmi, visto che avete avanzato una proposta di matrimonio meno di un ora fa con questo traditore!  
Bene, ora più che mai, vi dico che potete anche scordarvelo."  
"Oscar bambina cos'è questa storia tra te e mio nipote?"  
"Chiedila a mio padre nonna, questa è la sua ultima trovata!"  
" Signor generale cosa sta dicendo Oscar?"  
"Aspetta nanny, dopo ti spiegherò con calma."  
Vedo il generale che mi guarda furibondo e mi chiede: "Andrè, voglio sapere cosa succede e perché questa ragazza è in camera tua?"  
"Padre, è la stessa cosa che gli ho chiesto anch'io, e non mi ha dato alcuna spiegazione."  
"Ma come posso spiegarti, se non mi hai dato la possibilità di parlare?"

Anne cerca di sgattaiolare via, quando vedo mio padre che glielo impedisce.  
"Rimani qui, con te non ho ancora parlato."

Il generale mi guarda e con espressione grave mi interroga: "Allora Andrè sto aspettando, cosa hai da dire in tua difesa?"  
"Signore, io lo trovata nel mio letto, e non ho nessuna colpa."  
"Vedo ormai Oscar fuori di se, che mi grida addosso: "Tu non centri nulla dici? Ma se ti ho trovato avvinghiato a lei e la baciavi, e mi vieni a dire che non hai nessuna colpa!? E neanche stamattina avevi colpa Grandièr? Intanto sono ben due volte che ti trovo a fare comunella con lei!"  
Tento di difendermi più che posso: "Oscar cosa dici,lei non mi interessa, te l'ho già spiegato stasera."  
Vedo il generale avanzare verso Anne.  
"Allora ragazza cosa hai da dire?"  
"Signore io … io .. non sapevo che la padrona e Andrè fossero promessi io …"  
Anne scoppia a piangere e scappa via.  
Oscar continua imperterrita: "Promessa io? Ma neanche a pensarci dopo quanto ho visto …"  
Oscar mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè te lo già detto, non diventerò mai la moglie di un traditore!"  
Vedo il generale intervenire: "Oscar, non fare una tragedia,credo nella buona fede di Andrè, è un bravo ragazzo e tu devi avere fiducia in lui."  
"Fiducia dite? Ma quale fiducia padre!? E poi vi ho già detto che non ho nessuna intenzione di prendere parte ai vostri piani.  
Vedo la nonna sbigottita, mentre il generale urla: "Oscar basta con queste sciocchezze, ti ho già detto che mi serve un erede ed è compito tuo darmelo, e voglio che me lo dia da Andrè. E' chiaro?"  
"Non sono una giumenta padre, e Andrè non è uno stallone, mi sono spigata?"  
"Ma come osi parlare così a tuo padre? Ho ragione di dire, che da quando sei al comando e frequenti quei ... soldatacci, non ti riconosco più. Appena tornerai dall'Italia devi congedarti, e dovrai farlo senza discutere, mi sono spiegatoo?"  
Il generale guarda mia nonna e le dice: "Nanny appena Andrè e Oscar saranno tornati, dobbiamo cominciare immediatamente i preparativi del loro matrimonio.  
Come avrai compreso, tuo nipote e mia figlia si sposano!"  
"Ma signor generale, la mia bambina non desidera sposarsi e tanto meno con Andrè dopo quanto è successo."  
Non riesco a parlare, ma il generale non si perde d'animo e guardando sua figlia dice: " Questi sono dettagli che vanno sorvolati, e poi sono convinto della buona fede di Andrè."  
Vedo l'azzurro del mio amore sgranarsi.  
Oscar stringe i pugni e urla: " Dettagli? Trovo Andrè a letto con un'altra donna e voi li chiamate dettagli?No basta, torno in camera mia prima che ammazzi il mio promesso sposo!"  
Non ci posso credere Oscar mi ha chiamato "Promesso sposo? Esce di corsa lasciandoci spiazzati.

Sono in camera mia a rodermi l'anima e penso: Andrè … e io che credevo che tu fossi diverso dagli altri e invece … sposarlo poi … qui stiamo davvero esagerando.  
Sento bussare alla porta.  
"Avanti."  
"Oscar bambina, sei sveglia?"  
"Come potrei dormire nonna, dopo tutto quello che è successo?"  
"Oscar tuo padre mi ha detto che ti sposerai con mio nipote …"  
"Nonna, in questa casa sono tutti matti, e mio padre ne è l'esempio."  
"Oh santo cielo! Se ti dovesse sentire …"  
"Che mi senta pure, non mi interessa, e poi dimmi, come potrei sposare Andrè, che si è rivelato un traditore ancor prima che sia diventato mio marito? E' come gli altri, anzi, è peggio degli altri,almeno quelli non si nascondono dietro la faccia del bravo ragazzo, come fa lui."  
"Ascoltami Oscar, Anne è da un po che si è fatta delle illusioni su Andrè, ti assicuro che lui non l'ha mai cercata, e lei che …"  
"Che nonna? La verità che ad Andrè piace essere corteggiato dalle donne, per esempio stasera siamo stati in un osteria e una meretr …"  
Vedo gli occhi della nonna sgranarsi, e io mi rendo conto di aver detto un mucchio di sciocchezze.  
"Ma di cosa stiamo parlando nonna? Andrè mi ispira solamente sentimenti fraterni, come diavolo potrei sposarlo?"  
"Ne sei proprio sicura Oscar? Dalle tue reazioni comincio a dubitare."  
"Nonna, non ti ci mettere anche tu; piuttosto dimmi, mia madre è ancora a Versailles?"  
"Si Oscar, tornerà domani mattina."  
"Ho capito nonna … sicuramente mio padre l'avrà già messa al corrente di questa sua nuova bizzarria."  
"Io vado Oscar, buona notte."  
"A domani nonna!"

Sono sotto le coperte, mentre rimugino su tutto quanto finalmente mi abbandono al sonno pensando ad Andrè.

E' mattina, il cielo è grigio e l'aria è cupa, cupa come il mio umore, Andrè e io siamo a tavola, facciamo colazione senza dire una sola parola. Che strana sensazione quella di stare qui, insieme come … no, non riesco neanche a pensare alla parola … fidanzati.  
Sento che mi osserva, ma io non gli degno nemmeno di uno sguardo; c'è silenzio intorno a noi, finché non è lui a spezzare questa calma apparente.  
"Oscar …"  
Continuo a mangiare ignorandolo.  
"Io … credo che dobbiamo parlare …"  
Mi alzo non gli permetto di dire altro, dico con atteggiamento severo: "Prepara i cavalli dobbiamo andare in caserma; ho deciso che Alain e La Salle partiranno con noi, devo informarli."  
Lascio la cucina e aspetto in giardino; preferisco rimanere da sola piuttosto che ascoltare le sue sciocchezze.  
Sono seduta al bordo della fontana, appoggio i gomiti sulle ginocchia e affondo le mani tra i capelli, non posso fare a meno di ripensare all'incredibile giornata di ieri.  
Vedo arrivare Andrè, è di fronte a me, lo guardo mi guarda, mi dice: "Non puoi continuare a scappare, devo parlarti."  
"Non abbiamo niente da dirci Andrè."  
"Non è vero, invece dobbiamo parlare, adesso che siamo tutti e due più calmi, voglio che tu sappia quello che è successo ieri in camera mia."  
"Non è necessario, è tutto chiaro Andrè, tu e Anne eravate a letto insieme, vi ho visti con i miei occhi, è inutile che tenti di giustificarti!"  
"Oscar, sai benissimo che sono vittima delle circostanze, la tua è una scusa per prendere le distanze."  
"Smettila di dire idiozie e va a sellare i cavalli, tanto non ti credo."  
"Oscar, forse è meglio non toccare più questo argomento e …"  
"Quale Andrè!? Quello del fidanzamento o quello di … Anne?  
Mi dice Oscar con tono canzonatorio.  
"Oscar, non so come farti capire, tra me è lei non c'è mai stato nulla …"  
"Basta Andrè, vado a prendere il mio cavallo, se non hai voglia di accompagnarmi, non importa vado da sola."  
"La vedo allontanarsi, mi arrabbio e le dico: "Avevi ragione Oscar …"  
" Riguardo a cosa Andrè?"  
"A ieri, quando mi hai detto, che io non vado bene con una donna come te, perché sarei oppresso o meglio sottomesso."  
Credo di averla provocata, avanza verso di me, e mi urla:  
"Ma cosa ti salta in mente? Adesso da carnefice vorresti fare la vittima? No Grandièr, non ci provare, tu eri a letto con Anne e ti ho visto!"  
"Ma cosa hai visto!? Te lo dico io, niente, non tentare di arrampicarti sugli specchi, sai perfettamente che dico la verità, e se vuoi saperla tutta sorellina … io ti amo …"  
"Cosa dici Andrè? E' uno dei tuoi scherzi?"  
"No, non è uno scherzo hai capito benissimo, e non fare quella faccia, ti amo da sempre, muoio d'amore per te, ti ho sempre vista come una donna bellissima e sensuale, ma tu neanche te ne sei accorta, perché non mi hai mai considerato come uomo, io invece, ti ho sempre vista come una donna, e ho sempre sperato che un giorno ti accorgessi di me, e ti pare che sia il tipo che se ne va con la prima donnetta che mi capiti a tiro?"  
Avanzo verso di lei desidero abbracciarla, lei lo intuisce e indietreggia, le dico: "E te che voglio nessun'altra!"  
Avanzo ancora, lei mi dice: "Non avvicinarti Grandièr …"  
"Perché? E così difficile per te accettarlo?"  
"Come potrei accettarlo, io … io … Andrè, se fino a ieri tu per me sei stato il mio confidente, il mio amico … si perché non dirlo anche se ti da fastidio, mio fratello ... spiegami come faccio a vederti adesso in modo diverso? Io e te insieme … io non riesco a pensarci."

Vedo Andrè sorridere e con ironia mi dice: "Allora come me lo spieghi che sei gelosa?"  
"Gelosa? Io gelosa?"  
"Si gelosa, gelosa di Anne, gelosa della prostituta; nega se puoi che mi hai dato un calcio sotto il tavolo, e che sento ancora dolore. Non è gelosia questa?"

Guardo Andrè, come non avevo mai fatto in vita mia, e gli dico: "Andrè è tardi, io vado avanti."  
Monto in sella al mio cavallo e parto a galoppo!


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao a tutte,

ieri sera non sono riuscita a pubblicare, con immenso rammarico, il quarto capitolo….lo faccio ora!

Grazie ancora a tutte!

Terry e Marzia

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 4

_**Chiarimento**_

Ho lanciato Cesar al galoppo, sono fuori di me, non posso crederci; Andrè poco fa mi ha confessato di amarmi.  
Se non impazzisco adesso non impazzisco più.  
Mi chiedo: come sia potuto accadere una cosa simile?  
Che stupida, proprio io mi pongo una domanda del genere; io che ho amato un … un … omuncolo che insegue tutte le gonnelle in movimento.  
Allora di cosa mi meraviglio?  
O Dio!… Andrè mi ama … mi rifiuto di crederci!  
Come farò ad attraversare le Alpi, e giungere fino a Venezia, con la consapevolezza di avere un uomo accanto che mi ha sempre amata. Era il mio confidente, gli parlavo liberamente, adesso Andrè non farà più alcun mistero sui suoi sentimenti, mi sentirò scrutata ogni istante, e Dio solo sa, cosa penserà di me.  
Accidenti a te Grandièr, sarebbe stato meglio se non mi avessi detto niente, almeno avremmo preso parte a questa missione in maniera più tranquilla.  
Adesso ci mancava solo che mio padre ci voglia ad ogni costo sposati … mi sembrano tutti impazziti.

Sono arrivata in caserma,incrocio i primi soldati che appena mi vedono si mettono sull'attenti.  
Entro a passo marziale incrocio l'ennesimo soldato, gli ordino: "Fa venire nell'ufficio del colonnello De Guille, il soldato Sasson e il soldato La Salle."  
"Agli ordini comandante."  
Entro nell'ufficio del vice comandante.  
"Buongiorno colonnello De Guille."  
"Buongiorno comandante, che sorpresa! Vi aspettavo domani mattina, avete a disposizione ancora un altro giorno di licenza, è successo forse qualcosa?"  
"Si colonnello, vi dovrete occupare da solo del comando, per almeno sei settimane.  
Vedete? Mi è stata affidata una missione riservata, non mi è dato nemmeno sapere, lo scopo di tale incarico.  
Partirò domani mattina all'alba, con me verranno La Salle, Sassoin e Grandièr."  
"Capisco comandante, partire pure tranquilla, mi incaricherò io di ogni cosa."  
"Grazie colonnello."  
"Sento bussare sono loro, si mettono sull'attenti sbattendo i tacchi.  
"Entrate e chiudete la porta."

"La Salle, Sassoin tenetevi a disposizione, dobbiamo prendere parte a una missione, con noi ci sarà anche Grandièr.  
Saremo in quattro, portatevi l'indispensabile per affrontare un viaggio lungo di almeno sei settimane, portatevi abiti pesanti, partiremo domani mattina all'alba ci incontreremo alle porte di Parigi.  
"Comandante, possiamo almeno sapere qual'è lo scopo e la destinazione di questa missione?"  
"Vi metterò a conoscenza della destinazione domani mattina prima di metterci in viaggio, deve rimanere segreto, nessuno dovrà sapere nulla prima di allora."  
Signori potete andare."  
"Agli ordini comandante."

Rimango fuori al cancello davanti alla caserma, aspetto Oscar che arrivi, non mi va di vedere i miei compagni, farebbero troppe domande e non sono dell'umore adatto.  
Non so se pentirmi di averle confessato di amarla, così in quel modo, ma non ho avuto altra scelta. Mi ha accusato di avere una tresca con Anne, quando non è vero. E poi se dobbiamo sposarci, dovevo pur confessarle i miei sentimenti.  
Ho una gran confusione nella testa.  
La vedo, percorrere la piazza d'armi in groppa a Cesar, devo dirle qualcosa non possiamo rimanere così.  
Ormai e fuori il cancello e siamo faccia a faccia, mi guarda come se fossi un estraneo, le dico: "Spero che ti sia calmata, dobbiamo parlare …"  
"Andrè di cosa dovremmo parlare?"  
"Non è il luogo adatto Oscar, allontaniamoci da qui,andiamo sulla collina."

Siamo giunti sul posto, Oscar è davanti a me, mi guarda in modo strano come se non mi conoscesse, mi dice: "Allora Grandiè cosa hai da dirmi?"  
Le parole mi rimangono prigioniere, ci pensa lei a dar vita alla nostra conversazione.  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, non hai fatto in tempo a prepararti il discorso? A che riguardo vorresti parlarmi, sentiamo: All'imposizione di mio padre che vuole vederci sposati ad ogni costo, ad Anne o alla rivelazione che mi hai fatto?"  
"La mia, come tu la chiami, non è una rivelazione, ma una confessione. Cos'è che ti intimorisce Oscar il fatto che mi sposi o che ti amo?"  
"Ma che cosa dici? Ti rendi conto che noi … noi …"  
Mi sento in difficoltà, non riesco a dire nient'altro, e comincio a dire la prima cosa che mi passa nella testa.  
"Andrè mio padre, ci ha messi davanti al fatto compiuto, ci dice prima che dobbiamo partire mandandoci via per molte settimane e poi ci impone di sposarci, e tu naturalmente sei d'accordo con lui, e io? La mia volontà non conta?  
La guardo rapito, non mi perdo una sola sillaba, la lascio parlare.  
"Andrè ma ti rendi conto quante cose potrebbero accadere in sei settimane? E poi, sempre secondo i progetti di mio padre, al nostro rientro dovremmo sposarci … tu e io?"  
"E' così terribile per te sposarmi?"

Spalanco gli occhi e ribatto rigorosamente mentre sento il cuore battere all'impazzata: "Andrè ma … ma …"  
"Lo vedi Oscar!? In cuor tuo infondo non ti dispiace …"  
"Cosa?"  
Mi sento a disagio con Andrè sento che non è più come prima, che mi succede?  
"Allora Oscar parla."  
"Mi … mio padre vuole a tutti i costi degli eredi da … noi … Santo cielo! E' tutto così imbarazzante."  
"Perché imbarazzante, io lo trovo bellissimo, se penso di avere dei figli da te …"  
"Smettila Andrè, tra te e mio padre mi fate sentire un animale da riproduzione."  
"AH!AH! Cosa vai a pensare Oscar AH!AH! Avere dei figli non significa essere un animale da riproduzione, ma sono frutto di un atto d'amore."  
"Mi prendi in giro? Prima di parlare di questi atti d'amore, bisogna innamorarsi Andrè, perché altrimenti io li chiamerei in maniera ben diversa …"  
"E cioè, sentiamo."  
"Un volgare accoppiamento tra animali!"  
"AH!AH! Questa poi …. AH!AH! No Oscar ti prego … è troppo anche per me AH!AH!  
"Ma insomma Grandièr, mio padre vuole impiantare un allevamento di nipoti, maschi,utilizzando noi come animali da riproduzione e tu …. tu …. Invece di ribellarti ridi! Ma se impazzito pure tu? … Qui siete tutti fuori!

"Lascia stare Andrè, tutto questo è davvero disdicevole."  
Gli do le spalle, ma sento i suoi passi, è dietro di me, appoggia le mani sulle mie spalle e mi dice: "Io ti amo Oscar, sono disposto ad aspettarti tutto il tempo che vorrai, anche se ci sposiamo non ti obbligherei a fare nulla contro la tua volontà."  
Noo, solo all'idea sto avvampando e con voce tremante ribatto: "Non ci posso credere a quello che mi stai dicendo … tu non avanzeresti alcuna pretesa? Mi aspetteresti? E se io non … non …"  
"Pazienterei e aspetterei comunque, e poi sono ottimista, sono sicuro che prima o poi, ricambierai i miei sentimenti."  
"Come fai a esserne così sicuro?"  
"Devo ricordarti che in un solo giorno mi hai fatto per ben tre volte delle scenate di gelosia? Non è per caso un buon motivo per sperare?"  
"Andrè, tu dici di potermi aspettare, ma mio padre? Lui vuole un nipote subito! Io lo conosco, è talmente matto da assicurarsi personalmente che noi … noi … si insomma … hai capito?! No no no … è troppo!"  
Le sfioro i capelli e le dico: "Ora basta Oscar, non dobbiamo pensare queste cose, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà, adesso dobbiamo pensare a come organizzare il viaggio, e a cosa portarci dietro."  
"Spade, pistole e munizioni a volontà, Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succedere. O basta ti prego … o la testa che mi scoppia, è meglio tornare a casa Andrè, anzi no, preferisco tornarci nel pomeriggio, non mi va di vedere mio padre, altrimenti succede che discutiamo ancora."  
"Come vuoi Oscar, mangiamo fuori."  
"Si ma … non voglio tornare nella locanda di ieri, andiamo possibilmente in qualche parte dove non ci sono quel tipo di donne, che ne ho avuto già abbastanza!"  
Vedo Andrè ridere come un matto, e mi dice: "Va bene … va bene Oscar!"

"Margherite, Oscar e Andrè perché non sono a tavola con noi?"  
Nanny, mi ha detto che sono usciti da stamattina per andare in caserma per dare alcune disposizioni ai soldati."  
"Margherite, ti informo che anch'io partirò domani mattina con il mio reggimento, e non so quando tornerò … forse un paio di mesi."  
"Così tanto Augustin?"  
"Si anche a me hanno affidato una missione, quindi sarò via, giusto il tempo che mancherà nostra figlia."  
"Come è strano sentirti parlare così di lei, ti sei rivolta a Oscar sempre al maschile e …"  
"E' inutile che tu stia a rinvangare il passato, non serve a nulla. Nel pomeriggio mi recherò a corte per chiedere la dispensa di matrimonio, per nostra figlia; così al mio rientro l'atto sarà pronto e si potrà sposare immediatamente!"  
"Augustin, ma tu non hai pensato a nostra figlia, a i suoi sentimenti, non pensi che lei veda Andrè come un amico o un fratello, dimentichi che sono cresciuti insieme …"  
"Meglio Margherite … chi più di loro si conoscono, e il nostro Andrè sa perfettamente a cosa va incontro sposandola, per lo meno è ben preparato, e poi questo viaggio calza proprio a pennello, pensa che saranno a stretto contatto tutto il tempo, così avranno modo di conoscersi come fidanzati."  
"E' l'amore Augustin? Per quanto ne so, Oscar vuole bene ad Andrè, ma non lo ama."  
"Lo amerà sta tranquilla, non avrà altra scelta, lo dovrà amare."  
"Augustin ma cosa dici? L'amore è un sentimento che nasce spontaneamente, e non per dovere."  
"Margherite non ci siamo amati noi? Hai dimenticato che il nostro matrimonio è stato combinato dalle nostre famiglie? Sta tranquilla cara, vedrai andrà tutto per il meglio!"  
"Augustin, perché proprio Andrè?"  
"Sii realista Margherite chi si avventurerebbe a sposare nostra figlia? Te lo dico io, nessuno.  
Si certo nostra figlia è molto bella, anzi, bellissima, ma non possiede le virtù che dovrebbe avere una moglie, in pratica ha gli stessi atteggiamenti di un uomo, possiede il dono del comando, non si capirebbe chi dei due sia l'uomo di casa … quindi che questo problema se lo prenda Andrè, tanto lui sa già come comportarsi, è un ragazzo buono e arrendevole.  
A me quello che preme, è avere dei nipoti da Oscar, visto che lo riconosciuta alla nascita come il conte Jarjeyes, dobbiamo tramandare il nostro casato, e i nostri nipoti porteranno il nostro cognome."  
"Augustin …"  
"Si cara!?"  
"Mi fai paura!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 5**_

_**CAOS**_

"Generale Jarjeyes, e così Oscar si sposa? Siamo felici per lei, questa si che è una bella notizia! Ma ditemi, a quanto le nozze?"  
"Non appena porteremo a termine la nostra missione maestà. Come abbiamo concordato, mia figlia partirà con i suoi uomini domani mattina all'alba, io viaggerò separatamente a sua insaputa."  
"Quindi madamigella ignora che sarete voi a portare la lettera dell'imperatore Josefh?!"  
"Si maestà, è meglio che lei sia convinta di avere in mano la lettera, almeno se dovessero presentarsi delle complicazioni durante il viaggio, nessuno sospetterebbe che lei è in possesso di un falso, e io potrò tranquillamente viaggiare in incognito, naturalmente vegliando su mia figlia."  
"La vostra è una buona idea generale, ci potrebbero essere delle spie pronte ad impossessarsi della missiva. Bene adesso prendo il registro degli atti di nascita e vediamo di preparare la dispensa per il matrimonio."  
Sua maestà Louis, si appresta a prendere la chiave per poter accedere agli archivi, mentre io e la regina siamo seduti intorno al tavolo, che mi dice: ""Generale Jarjayes ditemi, madamigella è felice di sposarsi?"  
"Certo maestà, non aspettava altro, anzi, non sperava tanto consenso da parte mia per queste nozze. Mia figlia è innamorata da una vita di Andrè e anche lui non potrebbe vivere senza Oscar."  
"Me sono felice generale, non c'è niente di più bello di due giovani che si amano e realizzino i propri desideri."  
Vedo il re arrivare con i registri, si unisce a noi, e comincia a leggere, quando vedo inarcare il suo sguardo "Generale, dagli atti risulta che alla nascita avete dichiarato madamigella come figlio e non come figlia.  
Io qui leggo: Oscar Francois conte de Jarjayes, non contessa."  
"Certo, io allora ottenni il favore di vostro nonno re Louis xv l'autorizzazione per registrare Oscar come mio figlio ed erede dei Jarjayes. Infatti i nipoti che mia figlia mi darà dovranno portare il nome dei Jarjayes, ed ereditare il mio casato, assicurandosi così la mia famiglia, la discendenza che le spetta."  
Vedo i sovrani interdetti, chissà cosa staranno pensando di me, ma non mi interessa, non pretendono certo che capiscano la mia situazione; avendo avuto la fortuna di avere ben due figli maschi, invece a ma sono toccate solamente sei figlie femmine.  
Vedo il re che quasi balbetta: "Generale, co … così come si presentano i documenti, io non posso rilasciare alcuna dispensa. Nella storia di Francia, non si sono mai uniti due uomini in matrimonio, questa sarebbe la prima volta!"  
"Cosa? Ma maestà mia figlia è una femmina a tutti gli effetti, anche lei ha diritto di sposarsi come le altre donne."  
"Capisco generale, e vi do perfettamente ragione, ma debbo ripetermi, così come si presentano gli atti non posso rilasciarvi la dispensa, sono costretto a modificare i registri per dichiarare madamigella Oscar che è una donna a tutti gli effetti, e per questo mi occorrono alcuni giorni."  
"L'importante maestà che sia tutto pronto al nostro ritorno dall'Italia."  
"Non preoccupatevi di questo, sistemerò tutto prima del vostro rientro."  
"Grazie maestà!"  
"Porgete i nostri auguri a vostra figlia per le sue imminenti nozze."

Siamo appena tornati a palazzo, vedo mia madre venirmi incontro: "Oscar è tutto pronto per la vostra partenza, nanny e io abbiamo preparato tutto il necessario per il vostro viaggio , abbiamo messo qualche indumento più pesante, dovrete attraversare le Alpi e lì fa molto freddo soprattutto in questo periodo dell'anno."  
"Grazie madre …. madre, dov'è mio padre?"  
"E' andato a corte per chiedere la dispensa per il vostro matrimonio prima che parta."  
"Parte? Dove va?"  
"Con il suo esercito non so dove … a eccolo, è appena arrivato."  
Vedo mio padre felice avvicinarsi.  
"Buona sera ragazzi! Sono appena tornato dall'udienza privata delle loro maestà, ho chiesto la dispensa per il vostro matrimonio. A causa di un intoppo burocratico, ci vorrà qualche giorno prima che sia pronto."  
"Quale intoppo Augustin?"  
"Margherite forse hai dimenticato che alla nascita registrai nostra figlia come Conte de Jarjayes, quindi Oscar dagli atti risulta un maschio.  
Adesso sua maestà, dovrà sistemare la faccenda, Oscar comunque resterà mio erede e il cognome Jarjayes verrà tramandato ai suoi figli."  
Guardo Andrè e mi dico: Figli, figli, figli, è mai possibile che sia diventato il chiodo fisso di mio padre? La sua ormai è diventata un'ossessione, solo a sentirlo parlare, mi viene voglia di scappare. Ma perché non lo faccio?  
Mio padre guarda Andrè e continua: "Andrè, i miei nipoti porteranno il cognome Jarjayes, così erediteranno il titolo e il casato, almeno questo pretendo per i figli maschi che avrete, invece per quando riguarda alle figlie femmine, se ci tieni tanto potrai darle tranquillamente il cognome Grandiè, in quel caso non farei nessuna opposizione."  
Mio padre ha oltrepassato ogni limite, ho deciso di metterlo a disagio davanti a tutti e con un mezzo sorriso, ribatto:  
"Ma padre, voi continuate a parlare di nipoti ma io … be … voi mi avete istruita nell'uso delle armi, nella storia e nelle altre materie. Mi avete insegnato a danzare come un gentil uomo … ma …. I figli si trovano sotto i cavoli? Li porta la cicogna? Sapete, nessun precettore mi ha spiegato l'argomento! Mi spiegate voi?!"  
"Oscar! Ma cosa ti viene in mente di parlarmi così,mi stai prendendo in giro?!"  
Vedo mio padre passarsi il fazzoletto sulla fronte e esasperato, guarda mia madre e a gran voce le dice: "Margheritee parla tu con tua figliaa …."  
"Non ci posso credere, è questo il vero motivo che vi spinge a farmi sposare con Andrè?"  
Vedo il mio fidanzato spalancare gli occhi che tenta di dire qualcosa: "Ma signor generale …"  
"Non interrompermi Andrè, di stupidaggini ne ha detto già abbastanza mia figlia, adesso non ti ci mettere anche tuu … e poi questa è l'unica condizione che ti impongo per acconsentire alle nozze … Andrè! Prima del matrimonio dobbiamo stipulare un contratto al riguardo, lo sai che si usa così, figliolo?!"  
Non è possibile, mio padre ha pensato a tutto, vedo Andrè sbigottito, ma, mi accorgo che si arrende ai suoi piani folli perché mi ama, ma io non mi arrendo: "Padre, è per questo motivo che avete deciso che Andrè diventi mio marito, perché un nobile non avrebbe mai accettato una cosa simile?!"  
"Oscar, è uno dei motivi che mi hanno spinto a prendere questa decisione."  
"A si? Quale sarebbe l'altro motivo?"  
"Semplice figlia mia, con il temperamento che ti ritrovi, e me lo hai appena dimostrato ancora una volta, sarebbe difficile che tu andassi d'accordo con un altro uomo …"  
Sento salire la rabbia e ribatto: " Padre questo è troppo, insinuate che io … io … sarei …"  
"Oscar, ti ho allevata come un maschio, e in te vedo me, e solo questo ragazzo potrebbe assecondare il tuo modo di fare o di dire le cose, è meglio chiudere qui il discorso.  
Vedo mio padre guardare ancora mia madre ma stavolta con tono risoluto e le dice : "Margherite, stasera non dimenticare di parlare con tua figlia. Piuttosto Oscar, ora dobbiamo parlare della partenza di domani …"  
"Padre non ho alcuna voglia di parlare della mia partenza; ora ho bisogno di andare in camera mia e rimanere da sola, non voglio essere disturbata … mi chiuderò in camera con una tazza di cioccolata calda tra le mani …. magari mi addolcisce un po la giornata! Andrè! Chiedi a tua nonna di portarmela.""  
Entro nella mia stanza, sono furente, mi lascio andare sul letto, penso: tra un po mio padre mi farà diventare matta, ogni giorno ne pensa una … addirittura secondo lui, Andrè sarebbe un eroe sposandomi e poi questa fissazione per i nipoti … sta proprio sragionando. E' preferibile che d'ora in avanti, ignori ciò che dice, altrimenti non riuscirò più a controllarmi.  
Sento bussare, è Andrè: "Oscar …"  
"Andrè, hai appena sentito mio padre, hai capito perché vuole che tu diventa mio marito? E' per tramandare il suo casato, e poi se ne uscito con la scusa del mio temperamento."  
Vedo ridere Andrè, e mi dice: "Oscar su una cosa devo dare atto a tuo padre …"  
Vedo l'azzurro spalancarsi e mi dice: "Sentiamo Andrè …"  
"Avete lo stesso modo di fare."  
"No anche tu adesso …"  
"Ma, mi stai bene così, non voglio che tu cambi. Per quando riguarda sul cognome dei nostri … eventuali figli, non mi importa assolutamente se non porteranno il cognome Grandièr, non mi interessa. Ciò a cui tengo sei tu, il resto per me non conta."  
Le parole di Andrè mi lasciano interdetta, mi rendo conto che mi ama davvero.  
Riconosco che è un uomo eccezionale.


	6. Chapter 6

Buonasera ragazze,

ogni promessa è debito ... .ecco a voi il capitolo del giorno.

Buona lettura da Terry e Marzia.

Avventura sulle Alpi - capitolo 6

_**Partenza e ... follia**_  
"Margherite, Oscar non è scesa per la cena ..."  
"Augustin, con tutti quei discorsi che hai fatto stasera, non credi di aver fatto passare la fama a chiunque?!"  
"Margherite! Tu chiami sciocchezze, porta avanti il nome del nostro antico casato? Visto che non sei riuscita a darmi un solo figlio maschio, ho dovuto rimediare alla tua mancanza!"  
"No, agosto, sei diventato peggio di quando ricordassi ... l'ultima volta che sei andato fuori di testa risate alla nascita di nostra figlia, sembra che il tempo non sia passato, sei tornato più aggressivo di allora!"  
"Margherite cosa dici? Piuttosto, hai sentito cosa ha detto stasera a proposito di cavoli ... cicogna, e per finire di mancata istruzione ?! Va in camera di tua figlia e spiegale vieni al mondo i bambini! ..."  
"Augustin ?! Sai che ti dico? Spetta a te farlo, visto che sei stato occupato dalla sua educazione sin dalla sua nascita.  
Ricordi cosa mi dicesti allora? ... "  
" Smettila Margherite ... "  
" No Augustin, perchè dovrei ?! Io non ho ancora finito ... mi dicesti di mettermi da parte, e se non ricordo maschio, non mi era permesso neanche avvicinarla ... aspetta come dicevi?! ... "  
" Ho detto di smetterla Margherite! "  
"Si ... ultimo, Augustin, ma un ultima cosa voglio dirtela ... non è compito mio spiegare una figlia certe cose, va in camera sua e concludere la sua educazione, Augustin!"  
"Margherite ... ma cosa dici? Io?! Vuol dire che ci penserà Andrèèè!"  
"Basta Agostino mi rifiuto di ascoltarti ancora ... vado via ..."  
"Margheriteee ... ti ordino di parlare con tua figlia. .. "  
" Ma come non sei appena detto che ci penserà André? ... Be allora lascia fare un lui ... se poi vuoi che le cose siano perfette allora ribadisco: va la tua mamma a parlaci!  
Io non voglio avere nulla una cosa con tutta questa faccenda, ti è chiaro Augustin?! "

Margherite è fuori di se, lascia la sala da pranzo, inveendo contro di me. E' mai possibile che non capisca? E poi che assurdità … da quando in quando, un padre parla di certe cose con la propria figlia? E poi dicono che il matto sono io!

Non sono scesa per la cena, non ne avevo voglia, per cosa poi?! Avere di fronte mio padre e continuare ancora ad ascoltare altre sciocchezze!? Credo di averne abbastanza. Spero di rivederlo al mio rientro dall'Italia.  
Vedo mia madre fare capolino nella mia stanza.  
Non sarà davvero venuta per darmi istruzioni? Sarebbe il colmo, la conclusione più bizzarra della serata.  
"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Certamente madre, accomodatevi pure."  
"Ho visto uscire Andrè, e sono venuta per parlarti."  
O mio Dio, sarà come penso? No mi rifiuto di crederci, non è possibile.  
"Oscar, figlia cara! Tutto quello che sta succedendo riconosco che ha dell'incredibile.  
Tuo padre, oramai è ossessionato dalla discendenza, ma non è di questo che mi preoccupo, ma dei tuoi sentimenti per Andrè …"  
"Non vi capisco madre, cosa volete dirmi!?"  
"Tu ne sei innamorata?"

Mia madre non mi ha mai parlato in questo modo, mi sembra di trovarmi in un'altra dimensione.  
Per tutti i Santi, da soldato quale sono, mi ritrovo ad affrontare certi discorsi con lei, che assurdità, sto avvampando!  
"Allora figlia mia … tu lo ami?"  
Mi alzo nervosamente, le do le spalle mi avvicino al balcone, afferro con forza le tende, sento lo sguardo di mia madre addosso, mi giro nuovamente verso di lei, siamo faccia a faccia "Madre da quando è cominciata tutta questa faccenda, siete stata l'unica a dire qualcosa di sensato … voi mi avete appena chiesto se sono innamorata di Andrè?! Lui mi ama, su questo non ho dubbi, ma io .. io …"  
Mi avvicino a lei piego le ginocchia, prendo le sue mai, le stringo, le dico: "Andrè … io … gli ho sempre voluto bene, come se fosse mio fratello, ma quando mio padre ci ha .. fidanzati e lui mi ha confessato di amarmi … vedete madre … io adesso lo vedo in modo diverso … ecco madre … questo è ciò che provo."  
Vedo mia madre sorridere, e con voce dolce mi dice: "E' quanto volevo sapere figlia mia, tra tutte le follie che ha detto o fatto tuo padre, debbo ammettere che almeno questa stavolta, ha visto giusto.  
Andrè è l'uomo della tua vita, e questo viaggio sarà propizio per entrambi, e sopratutto per te che farai chiarezza nei tuoi sentimenti, anche se penso che tu non ne abbia bisogno …. lo ami già e non te ne rendi conto!"  
Mi alzo insieme a mia madre, mi guarda, il suo sorriso è dolce, non posso crederci … mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia; rimango interdetta, è la prima volta che ricevo un bacio da mia madre, vedo i suoi occhi inumidirsi, infine mi dice: "Ora posso dirtelo figlia mia … sii felice, e non pensare a nulla!"

Non è passato molto tempo da quando mia madre è andata via, che ricevo un' altra visita.  
E' l'ultima persona che aspettavo di vedere: mio padre.  
All'idea che sia venuto in camera mia per mettermi in difficoltà o dire un'altra delle sue stramberie, mi fa andare in collera, sono convinta che questa stavolta la nostra conversazione, non finirà tanto pacificamente.  
"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Certo padre, ma soltanto se siete venuto a discutere della partenza di domani!"  
"Non essere prevenuta nei miei confronti Oscar, sono venuto a portarti la missiva che dovrai consegnare all'imperatore Josefh.  
Tieni … eccola qua.  
Come vedi sopra è apportato il sigillo reale … ma non rimaniamo in piedi,su sediamoci, dobbiamo discutere sulle dinamiche del viaggio …"  
Da dietro la porta sento la voce di Andrè.  
"Oscar posso entrare?"  
Mio padre mi precede."  
"Entra, entra figliolo, accomodati, prendi posto, devi esserci anche tu, debbo darvi istruzioni sul percorso che dovrete intraprendere.

Vedo il generale tutto preso ad aprire i rotoli; sono cartine che indicano il percorso che faremo, punta l'indice su una di queste, ci dice: "Guardate!? Queste sono le zone che dovrete attraversare: passerete per Briancois, dove li potrete pernottare e rimettervi in sesto, per poi rimettervi in viaggio per la prossima tappa.  
Guardate la mappa geografica, questa linea rossa,delinea il vostro cammino, dovrete percorrere tutta la pianura francese,potrete pernottare in tenda o in qualche foresteria.  
Cercate di passare il più possibile inosservati. Arrivati alle Alpi, farete tappa a Briancons, e qui cercate posto o in qualche locanda per dormire al caldo per rifocillarvi, prima di raggiungere il valico del Monginevro. Da lì in poi scenderete a Oulxs, dove potrete pernottare. Due giorni di viaggio e sarete a Torino. Potreste trovare qualche ricovero in un monastero lungo il viaggio, dopo di che avrete attraversato il Ducato Sabaudo arriverete a Milano e infine Venezia.  
Come sapete, l'imperatore Josef risiede al palazzo del Doge.  
Questo è quanto! Naturalmente sappiamo che il viaggio non sarà affatto dei migliori, dovrete attraversare le Alpi e questo già comporta un enorme difficoltà: troverete neve e ghiaccio, sappiamo che le condizioni climatiche non sono delle migliori.  
Spero solo che non vi troviate in mezzo a qualche bufera di neve, il quelle zone sono molto frequenti. E' inutile dirvi, che durante le soste nei vari paesi che farete, dovrete fare provviste di cibo e di acqua in grandi quantità. Un ultima cosa … Andrè Oscar, siate sempre in allerta, anche se, la vostra partenza è stata mantenuta nel riserbo più assoluto, non dovrete mai sottovalutare il rischio che ci possa essere qualche bene informato, che abbia lo scopo di impossessarsi della lettera, quindi ragazzi tenete gli occhi ben aperti."  
Vedo mio padre avvicinarsi, e appoggiare la mano sulla spalla di Andrè, gli dice: "Mi raccomando Andrè, proteggi mia figlia e tornate sani e salvi!"  
"Sissignore, state tranquillo, proteggerò Oscar a costo della mia vita."  
"Su questo, non ho alcun dubbio, ne sono certo …. ma anche tu devi riguardarti ragazzo, ricordati che al vostro ritorno vi sposerete, e se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa … queste nozze salterebbero, non solo quelle, ma anche i miei eredi!"  
Nooo è troppo, vedo Andrè sbiancare in volto e io credo di avere un espressione allucinata.  
"Adesso basta padre, state davvero esagerando! Andrè e io affronteremo un viaggio non da poco, e sicuramente rischioso, e voi … vi preoccupate di … di … che Andrè non possa tornare, e voi non possiate avere i vostri eredi?! Padre per voi è diventata un ossessione sfociata nella totale pazzia …."  
"Ora basta Oscar, come ti permetti di parlarmi in questo modo, La mia non è ossessione e nemmeno pazzia …"  
"A no?! E allora come la potremmo definire? !…"  
"Hai frainteso Oscar! Certo che mi preoccupo che voi torniate sani e salvi, ma mi preoccupo pure che tutto vada a buon fine, per il vostro bene, per il bene della Francia e perché no?! …. Per il bene della nostra famiglia!"  
Più mio padre parla e più rimango sbigottita! Adesso ne sono sicura, mio padre sta invecchiando e comincia a sragionare.  
"Padre vi prego sono stanca, domani dovremo alzarci prima dell'alba, se non vi dispiace lasciatemi riposare."  
"Si si certo, è meglio per tutti che andiamo a dormire … tenete, vi lascio la mappa, vi sarà utile.  
A … un ultima cosa … durante il viaggio, niente pasticci … non voglio che nascano nipoti al di fuori del matrimonio, non lo sopporterei, intesi?!"

Oscar e io, ci scrutiamo, i nostri sguardi si sgranano, nonostante che abbia detto l'ultima corbelleria, vedo il generale uscire dalla stanza agguerrito e al contempo esasperato.  
Guardo il mio amore, la vedo tesa e avvampata pronta a reagire all'ennesima stramberia di suo padre, le prendo la mano, porto l'indice alla bocca, il mio, è un invito a tacere, aspetto che il generale esca e chiuda la porta, per poterle parlare: "Oscar è inutile arrabbiarsi, tanto discutere non serve a niente, non ci porterebbe da nessuna parte.  
Lui ormai davanti a se, non vede altro, ma ciò non significa che le cose andranno secondo i suoi piani."  
"Non ti capisco Andrè …"  
"Te lo già detto, il fatto di sposarci, non significa niente, se non sarai sicura dei tuoi sentimenti, tuo padre non avrà alcun erede, su questo non si discute."  
"Andrè mio padre ormai è fuori di se, sono sicura che la prima notte di nozze, sarebbe capace di appostarsi dietro la porta!"

Vedo Andrè sorridere che mi dice: "Ma che assurdità vai a pensare, non vorrei che la follia di tuo padre fosse contagiosa …"  
"La mia non è follia Andrè, ma un presentimento …"  
Lo vedo avanzare, posa le sue mani sulle mie spalle, sento il cuore battere all'impazzata, mi dice rassicurandomi: "Allora per stare più tranquilli, vuol dire che passeremo la nostra notte di nozze in un altro posto, ma a questo ci penseremo in seguito … sei più tranquilla?"

André mi stringe a se e mi bacia sulla nuca, sento ormai il cuore che mi scoppia ….

Sto aspettando mio marito Augustin nella nostra camera da letto, so che è andato da Oscar, voglio sapere che le ha detto.  
Sento dei passi, è lui!  
"A sei qui Margherite! E'tutto pronto per la partenza?"  
"Si, è tutto pronto sta tranquillo! …. Augustin ti vedo agitato, hai per caso parlato con nostra figlia?"  
"Si, si, certo … abbiamo discusso della partenza …"  
"No Augustin, non mi riferivo al viaggio, ma su come dovrà comportarsi la prima … tu mi hai capito, vero Augustin?! …."  
"Si, si, certo che li ho avvisati …"  
"Avvisati?! Cosa intendi, non capisco …"  
"Ho detto ad entrambi che non debbano a che vedere prima del matrimonio, mi capisci? E soprattutto, che non arrivino eredi anzitempo."  
"Co … co … cosa? Che le hai detto?!"  
"Vorrai dire, cosa gli ho detto? Visto che le raccomandazioni valgono più per Andrè che per nostra figlia ... Margherite ..."  
"Nooo ..."  
"Siii mia cara ... Andrè è un uomo, e sa bene vieni andare certe cose. "Per quanto di noi? Due mesi prima del matrimonio? Io tanto che ho insistito, che alla fine tu ... tu ..."  
"Buona notte Augustin!"  
"Buona notte mia cara!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avventura sulle Alpi Capitolo 7 **_

In viaggio

E' ancora buio, manca ancora un po' all'alba.  
Ormai mi sono svegliata e non riesco più a dormire, è meglio che mi prepari per la partenza; mi vesto e scendo in cucina per la colazione.  
Percorro il salone fino ad arrivare in cucina, mi preparo qualcosa da mangiare, mi siedo e faccio colazione.  
Quanti pensieri, si annidano nella mia mente: la missione, mio padre e … Andrè …. Andrè che tenerezza pensare a lui …  
Sento dei passi, mi chiedo chi possa essere …  
"Buongiorno Oscar, già in piedi?"  
"Ciao Andrè … anche tu sveglio prima?! Siediti che ti porto la colazione!"  
"Aspetta Oscar, ti aiuto."  
Siamo a tavola, Andrè mi dice: "Tanto presto non è, è meglio arrivare con calma, e poi è tutto pronto.  
Alain e Gerard ci aspettano alle porte di Parigi."  
"Andrè la prima notte, la trascorreremo all'aperto nelle tende da campo."  
"La cosa non mi preoccupa, non è la prima volta che dormiamo nelle tende, è solo che, non avrei voluto tutto questo per te. Per fortuna che è l'ultima missione che porteremo a termine, poi le nostre vite cambieranno …"  
Vedo lo sguardo di Andrè addosso, penso che mi ha guardata un infinità di volte, e non ho mai fatto caso a quanto fosse bello Andrè … la sua voce mi distoglie dai pensieri.  
"Certo che questa missione ci ha preso alla sprovvista, mi chiedo cosa possa esserci scritto di così importante in quella lettera per mobilizzare noi?!"  
"Andrè, come si suol dire … segreto di stato!"  
"Già!"  
Oscar e io ridiamo spensierati.  
"Bene, che ne dici di andare?!"  
"Si Andrè, prendo il mantello."  
"Aspetta Oscar, ti aiuto!"

Le porgo l'indumento, la mia mano sfiora la sua, vedo Oscar che si ritrae appena per poi guardarmi con quegli splendidi occhi azzurri, per un istante ci perdiamo l'uno nell'alta, è lei la prima a distogliere lo sguardo dal mio. Percepisco il suo disagio, timidamente abbassa il capo e mi dice: "Su Andrè, andiamo via!"

Che forte emozione che ho sentito, quando le nostre mai si sono sfiorate per pochi attimi, ho sentito il cuore in gola; eppure non è la prima volta che io e Andrè ci tocchiamo, ma ora è stato diverso.

Oscar ed io entriamo nella stalla, i cavalli sono già pronti per la partenza, montiamo in sella e li portiamo al galoppo.  
Siamo arrivati, pensavamo di essere in anticipo, ma non è così: Gerard e Alain sono al valico ad attenderci. Fa molto freddo, forse perché è ancora notte, dopo tutto siamo in pieno inverno. Vedo i due soldati stretti nelle loro mantelle, ci avviciniamo, siamo gli uni di fronte agli altri.  
"Allora Comandante, si può sapere dove accidenti siamo diretti? Tutto questo mistero mi incuriosisce, neanche fosse un segreto di stato!"  
"Alain, Gerard,dobbiamo stare in guardia, non dobbiamo attirare l'attenzione di nessuno, per nessun motivo: niente ubriacature, niente scazzottate e soprattutto niente donne! Intesi Alain? Voglio la massima serietà da parte di tutti, è bene che sappiate, che dovremo oltrepassare le Alpi, faremo tappa a Briançons, e poi raggiungeremo il valico del Monginevro e …."  
"Ma insomma comandante si può sapere qual'è la nostra destinazione?"

Vedo il comandante scrutarmi negli occhi e con freddezza mi dice: "Venezia, in Italia!"  
"Co… cosaa … ma Comandante, si può sapere perché diavolo dobbiamo affrontare un viaggio così lungo? Ma che accidente succede?"  
"Alain, Gerard è giusto che sappiate tutto: dobbiamo consegnare una missiva a sua maestà, all'imperatore Joseh, che risiede a Venezia, come hai detto tu prima, questo è un affare di stato. Non ne conosco la motivazione e tanto meno il contenuto della lettera, l'unica cosa che ci è dato sapere, è che la dobbiamo consegnare all'imperatore. E' chiaro?  
"Va bene comandante …"  
"Ehi Alain, Andrè almeno con questo viaggio avremo modo di vedere, come sono fatte le donne italiane AH!AH!"  
"Vero Gerard, si dice che siano bellissime …AH!AH"  
"Alain, Gerard ho appena detto niente donne, da questo momento non siete più degli uomini, ma dei soldati, e che questa sia ultima stupidata che esca dalle vostre bocche. Intesi? Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe accadere durante il viaggio, vi raccomando, occhi aperti e massima serietà.  
E adesso soldati al galoppo!

Non è ancora sorto il sole, che insieme ai miei soldati partiamo per l'Italia.

Come immaginavamo il percorso è disagevole, abbiamo dovuto fare svariate tappe per riposarci appena e rifocillarsi, ma tra poco scenderà la sera.  
"Alain, Gerard, Andrè, tra non molto diventerà buio e le strade sono impraticabili, dobbiamo fermarci e montare le tende da campo."  
"Si Comandante!"

Ci accampiamo.  
Alain, Gerard e Andrè si apprestano a tirare su la prima tenda, io prendo l'altra che è racchiusa in un sacco agganciata alla sella del mio César.  
Alain guarda Andrè e dice: "Ehi amico, va a dare una mano al comandante."  
"Alain, ho montato la prima tenda da campo, quando tu eri ancora in fasce. Mio padre mi ha insegnato a fare qualsiasi cosa, tranne che a ricamare, a meno che non siano ferite!"  
"AH!AH! Accidenti Comandante, ma che razza di padre che vi siete ritrovata?! Per caso quando siete nata ha fatto un po di confusione?! AH!AH!"  
"Non credo proprio Alain, mio padre non poteva tirarmi su meglio di così. E adesso, sbrigatevi a montare quella tenda che comincia davvero a fare freddo!"  
Sento ancora Alain ridacchiare che mi risponde ironicamente: "Sempre agli ordini Comandante!"  
Mi appresto a tirare su la tenda, quando Andrè mi guarda e mi dice:"Aspetta Oscar lascia che ti aiuti!"  
"Andrè! Posso farcela anche da sola!"  
"Non ho alcun dubbio Oscar, ma lascia che ti aiuti comunque …"  
"Andrè, perché non vai a dare una mano ai nostri compagni di viaggio, visto che sono in difficoltà …"  
Sento il tono impudente di Alain.  
"Ehi Comandante che vi prende? Il nostro viaggio deve ancora cominciare e voi siete già nervosetta?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Io e Gerard, bastiamo e avanziamo; piuttosto siete voi che avete bisogno di una mano, oppure vi sentite imbarazzo?! AH!AH!"

Vedo André che mi guarda con dolcezza. Io mi sento confusa, si certo è sempre stato attento nei miei riguardi, però adesso mi sembra tutto così strano.  
"Cosa ti succede Oscar, perché reagisci in questo modo!?"  
"A … a me? Niente è … che …"  
Lui mi dice sotto voce: "Guarda se pensi che il mio, sia un modo per corteggiarti, allora vuol dire che ti corteggio da una vita. Su dai! Montiamo la tenda, comincia a fare davvero freddo."  
Lo sguardo e le parole di Andrè, mi hanno turbata più di prima, sento il cuore che ormai ha perso ogni controllo, appena mi sta vicino non capisco più niente, ma io non voglio che lo capisca almeno per adesso, siamo in missione e non è il momento di ascoltare la voce del cuore.

Poco più la i due soldati bisbigliano: "Ehi Alain! Hai notato Andrè e il comandante? Sono molto strani, si comportano in maniera insolita."  
"Gerard, io certe cose le riconosco lontano un miglio, quei due non la raccontano giusta."  
"Chi? Il comandante e Andrè? Tu dici che se la intendono?"  
"Ma non li vedi come si guardano e come si comportano?! Sembrano due ragazzini innamorati. Mi sa che a noi ha detto di stare alla larga dalle donne, invece non vale per il nostro Andrè. Gerard, per quello che mi riguarda, appena saremo a Briançons, andrò in cerca di compagnia, al diavolo gli ordini del nostro comandante."  
"E se dovesse succedere qualcosa a quella lettera?"  
"Ma che vuoi che succeda! Chi sospetterebbe di noi, e poi per qualche ora … io non ci rinuncio è più di una settimana che soffro di solitudine, se non ho qualche svago non potrò svolgere il mio lavoro alla perfezione. Non sei d'accordo con me Gerard?"  
"Ma si Alain, verrò con te, chi mai potrebbe sapere di noi."

"Perfetto Gerard, i nostri alloggi sono pronti per ospitarci, quindi possiamo mettere qualcosa dotto i denti …. Ho una fame!"  
Scruto le tende e dico al nostro comandante: "Comandante, come ci organizziamo per le tende, siamo in quattro con due tende, non vorrete farci dormire stretti stretti …."  
Con un sopraciglio alzato e lo guardo furbetto: "Assolutamente no Alain, ci tengo alla vostra comodità! …Dormirete in due … Andrè farà il primo turno di guardia, davanti al fuoco, poi toccherà a La Salle, ed infine a te. Cambi ogni tre ore, così sarete sempre in due nella stessa tenda ….. obiezioni?"  
Alain mogio mogio: "No."  
Come può essere, non riesco mai a metterla in difficoltà, è proprio un osso duro. Si vede che è la figlia degna di un generale.  
"Sei deluso Alain, c'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"IH!HI! messaggio ricevuto Comandante, adesso possiamo mangiare? Sapete, ho fame, e a stomaco vuoto ragiono male."  
"Alain io direi piuttosto che non ragioni affatto!"  
"AH!AH! Tienitela … ben ti sta Alain, AH!AH"  
"Comandante, questa impresa ci terrà lontani da casa per quasi due mesi, e non è uno scherzo, e per giunta in piena stagione invernale; spero almeno che a fine missione ci venga corrisosta una gratifica AH!AH!"  
" Tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare Alain, ma stavolta ti debbo dare ragione; non preoccupatevi, avrete una ricompensa."  
"Spero che non provenga dalle Vostre tasche, ma da quelle dell'esercito francese AH!AH!"  
Ridiamo all'unisono

"Bene che dite, adesso possiamo mangiare? Non ce la faccio più!"  
Accidenti però, anche intorno al fuoco, si gela! Comandante, almeno il pasto potrei consumarlo nella tenda, vi dispiace?"  
"Si Alain prendi pure le provviste, fa pure."

"Agli ordini! Gerard vieni anche tu?"  
"Si Alain, un momento che prendo il mio pasto."  
Sento Alain fischiettare, dopo aver preso il rancio, prende posto nella tenda con Gerard, io ed Andrè, rimaniamo davanti al fuoco.

"Alain per una volta tanto ti do ragione, c'è qualcosa di strano tra quei due …"  
"Per certe cose ho fiuto amico, e io ho visto giusto, se non hai capito, ho voluto lasciarli soli di proposito, almeno così la bionda dagli occhi di ghiaccio, avrà qualcuno a cui pensare, sperando che non ci stia addosso tutto il tempo!"  
"Ti riferisci a …"  
"Capito benissimo, la mia prima tappa sarà in un bordello, altro che ristoro AH!AH!"  
"Sei terribile Alain …"  
Su adesso mangiamo, che tra poco comincia il mio turno di guardia. Andrè dovrà accontentarsi di te, per le prime tre ore, anche se sono sicuro che preferirebbe dividere la tenda con il Comandante AH!AH!"

Sono solo con Oscar, davanti al fuoco, l'uno di fronte all'altra, lei evita di guardarmi. Stiamo consumando il pasto, la guardo, le dico: "Oscar sei strana, ti è successo qualcosa?"  
"Non ho niente Andrè, è solo che penso a questa missione, tu sai che non mi pongo molte domande, abbiamo ricevuto questo incarico, lo stiamo eseguendo, però sento che c'è qualcosa di strano …. mio padre … e poi questa lettera … mah!  
"Sicura che non ci sia nient'altro, sei tesa?!"

Mi guarda, ho l'impressione che Andrè mi stia scrutando l'anima, mi sento ancora una volta a disagio, è già un po di tempo che mi assalgono queste emozioni.  
"Oscar …"  
"Si Andrè?!"  
Allungo la mano per prendere altro pane, ma lui mi precede.  
"Aspetta, te lo passo, ecco tieni."  
Le nostre dita si sfiorano, ancora una volta, e ancora una volta sento il cuore battere forte, sono emozionata, credo che il mio viso stia avvampato.  
Lo guardo, gli dico: "Grazie Andrè."  
"Oscar non credi che siano eccessivi i nostri turni di guardia?!"  
"Andrè, dobbiamo stare in allerta, te l'ho già detto … e poi … lo hai sentito o no, il generale mio padre?!

"Riguardo a cosa? Di rimanere soli noi due o di stare all'erta durante tutta la missione? Ne ha dette tante di cose prima di partire!..."

"Potrebbero esserci delle spie, e prenderci alla sprovvista. Ho avuto la sensazione di essere seguiti, ma forse è solo la mia fantasia...non so"  
"Nessun altro motivo?"  
"Nessuno Andrè!"


	8. Chapter 8

Terry ed Marzia, mentre ringraziano tutte le lettrici, presentano il capitolo 8!

Buona lettura!

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 8

Sfrenate passioni

Tento di ravvivare il fuoco, fa freddo, per fortuna che manca poco all'alba, ma guarda che avventura la nostra, tutto questo per una lettera; bah! Vai a capire queste stramberie, neanche se quella lettera potesse salvare la Francia dalla fame!  
"Buongiorno Alain!"  
"Comandante …. come avete trascorso la notte?"  
"Come vuoi che abbia trascorso la notte Alain! Tu piuttosto, hai notato qualcosa di strano?"  
"No Comandante, notte tranquilla."  
"Bene, dobbiamo prepararci per la partenza, vai a svegliare gli altri: le tende vanno smontate immediatamente, io intanto raccolgo le mie cose. Su muoviti, non rimanere li impalato!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante."  
Entro nella tenda, vedo Andrè e Gerard dormire ancora.  
"Ehi voi due svegliatevi! …."  
"Cosa succede Alain?"  
"Succede Gerard, che al nostro comandante gira male, è di cattivo umore, quella donna è già in piedi e ha cominciato a smontare la sua tenda, ha detto di sbrigarvi, dobbiamo ripartire. La bionda oggi ha un diavolo per capello, probabilmente, si sarà svegliata con le sue cose, sapete, le donne in quei periodi sono intrattabili!"  
"Ma che diavolo dici Alain? Non ti permetto di parlare così di Oscar, capito?"  
"Oh scusa Andrè, non offenderti, è solo che … sembra … ma … comunque le gira male, è meglio muoversi!

Siamo nuovamente in viaggio, Gerard e io abbiamo appena distanziato il comandante e Andrè.  
"Ehi, Alain hai visto che reazione ha avuto Andrè, quando hai detto quelle cose? Però Alain devi riconoscere che hai davvero esagerato, come se non sapessi che Andrè non è un semplice soldato per il comandante, per anni è stato il suo attendente."  
"Non dire idiozie Gerard, io l'ho osservato: la sua reazione è stata fin troppo esagerata, secondo me c'è qualcosa sotto tra quei due, nessuno me lo leva dalla testa."  
"Alain, io spero quanto prima di passare la notte al caldo, magari in una locanda, con un piatto caldo …. con questo freddo!"  
"Hai dimenticato, un'ultima cosa, la più importante …."  
"Quale?"  
"Un corpo di donna, caldo e accogliente, stupido!"  
"Sei incredibile Alain! E se anche passassimo una notte in una locanda, come pensi di eludere la sorveglianza del comandante?"  
"Ma sei proprio un imbecille La Salle! E' mai possibile che non ci arrivi? Aspettiamo che la bionda e il suo spasimante si addormentino, e oplà ….. mi infilo nel letto di qualche donzella a scaldarmi. Non è poi così difficile , mica dobbiamo fare altri turni di guardia! Saremo quattro pellegrini in cerca di ristoro AH!AH!"

Sono passati diversi giorni dalla partenza, sempre in viaggio; abbiamo trascorso giornate tutte uguali, le notti tutte in tenda, il clima non è per niente favorevole ed il viaggio è ancora lungo, l'Italia è davvero lontana.  
"Oscar, secondo la mappa dovremo arrivare a Briançons, entro sera …"  
"Si Andrè, pernotteremo in qualche locanda, un'altra notte all'addiaccio sarebbe insostenibile, sono giorni che dormiamo nelle tende con questo freddo, un ristoro è assolutamente indispensabile. Soprattutto prima di affrontare l'ultimo valico, il più alto. Troveremo parecchia neve dopo questa tappa."

E' sera, siamo tutti stanchi ed esausti, finalmente siamo arrivati a Briançons.

"Gerard! … siamo arrivati al villaggio … non ne potevo più. Finalmente vediamo un po di gente …"  
"Alain, tu sei felice di vedere gente, io invece, mi rallegro all'idea di un pasto caldo e un letto comodo."  
"A si Gerard, un bel letto comodo, ma con una donna a scaldarlo...…"  
"Non pensi ad altro Alain?!"  
"Gerard, non so come tu non faccia a pensarci, ma per me rimane non solo un chiodo fisso, ma una esigenza fisiologica AH!AH!"  
"Alain, Gerard, è mai possibile che rimaniate sempre dietro a parlottare?"  
"Comandante, Gerald ed io, lo facciamo di proposito, sapete, è per guardarvi le spalle!"  
"Sicuro Alain?"  
"Certamente! …. Comandante vedo una locanda …"

Siamo nell'unica locanda decente del villaggio, c'è confusione, tanta gente per di più gente che tracanna vino, e non potevano mancare donne compiacenti.  
Appena entriamo, il ristoratore ci viene incontro.  
"Buona sera signori, in cosa posso servirvi?"  
"Dobbiamo fermarci per una notte, vogliamo delle stanze."  
"Stanze? Con o senza compagnia?"  
Vedo Oscar spalancare lo sguardo, e ribattere in maniera sbrigativa: "Senza!"  
"Quindi, siete venuti proprio per dormire, vediamo … dovrete accontentarvi delle ultime due camere rimaste: entrambe sono provviste di un letto matrimoniale molto confortevole, sono ben riscaldate, quindi provviste di camino. Una poi è una stanza padronale, con tanto di piccola sala da bagno adiacente, già riscaldata! è la stanza per gli ospiti più di riguardo"  
Vedo Oscar trasalire, e Alain ridacchiare.  
"Come? Siete sicuro che non ci siano altre stanze disponibili?"  
"Sicurissimo signore, l'alternativa è che uno di voi utilizzi una delle stanze con una delle nostre mademoiselles a corredo..."  
Vedo Oscar pensierosa, mentre Alain guarda Oscar, e le dice con tono canzonatorio: "Coma … Oscar amico mio! Se per Voi non è un problema, potrei dividere io la stanza con una di queste fanciulle, o magari Andrè."  
Vedo Oscar guardarlo in malo modo, e con tono di sfida ribatte: "Non è necessario Alain, se la situazione è questa, vuol dire che ci adatteremo, alla meglio."  
"Oscar, allora io dividerò la camera con Gerard, e tu con Andrè, ovviamente a Voi la stanza migliore!"  
Vedo il comandante annuire, per poi dire: "Faremo come hai detto, ci sistemeremo in questo modo, Alain amico mio."  
"Bene signori visto che avete deciso venite da questa parte, vi mostro le stanze."  
Alain e Gerard, occupano la loro, e io e Oscar entriamo nella nostra, ma prima Oscar chiede all'oste: " E' possibile fare un bagno?"  
"Certo signore, vi faccio preparare la vasca immediatamente, tra un po arriveranno le ragazze a portarvi l'acqua, bene, con il vostro permesso!"  
Vedo Oscar guardare il letto, e poi guardare me.  
"Andrè …"  
"Non ti preoccupare Oscar, metterò una coperta a terra e dormirò lì, accanto il camino."  
"Noo no Andrè! Abbiamo affrontato tutti, dei giorni molto faticosi, e non sarebbe giusto che tu adesso…"  
"Ma Oscar veramente …"  
"Andrè, dormiremo nel letto, dopotutto lo abbiamo fatto da ragazzi, e poi siamo due soldati prima di essere …"  
Non riesco a dire nient'altro, ancora una volta e Andrè a concludere.  
"Un uomo e una donna?!"  
"Già, un uomo e una donna!"  
I nostri sguardi si posano l'uno sull'altro, sento qualcuno bussare.  
"Avanti."  
"Signore abbiamo portato l'acqua, ora vi prepariamo la vasca."  
Guardo Oscar, le dico: "Bene io vado, torno più tardi …"  
Dico poi alle ragazze: "Lasciate l'acqua nella vasca, poi farò anche io il bagno."  
"Si signore."  
"Bene Oscar, ti lascio tranquilla, io intanto vado dai nostri amici."  
"Vai pure Andrè, a dopo...e grazie."

Vedo Andrè uscire dalla stanza, non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, penso che stanotte dormiremo nello stesso letto, la voce delle donne distolgo i miei pensieri.  
"Signore, la vasca è pronta."  
"Grazie, potete andare."

"Alain, Gerard, posso entrare?"  
"Entra pure amico."  
"Vedo che vi siete già belli sistemati."  
"Certo, non possiamo perdere tempo. Tu piuttosto, che ci fai qui, invece di metterti in libertà? Per caso il comandante ti ha buttato fuori dalla vostra camera?"  
"Alain, non cambierai mai!"  
"E tu Andrè sei troppo serio per i miei gusti."  
Sento Gerard che dice:" Finalmente, mangeremo un pasto caldo dopo tanti giorni, all'idea di attraversare le Alpi, mi vengono i brividi, sento il gelo fin qui!"  
"Gerard, dobbiamo riposare, per essere in forma domani mattina, partiremo dopo colazione."  
"Andrè, l'unico modo che io conosca per riposare beatamente, e per rimettermi in forza, è quello di passare una notte in compagnia di una spudorata femmina.  
Non ce la faccio più, tutti questi giorni di astinenza mi fanno andare fuori di testa!"  
Lo guardo e gli dico: "Alain, sei incorreggibile! Lo sai che dobbiamo stare in guardia …"  
"Andrè, soffri di manie di persecuzione come il nostro comandante. Capisco in aperta campagna, ma qui,in questa benedetta locanda, cosa vuoi che succeda? Piuttosto sua santità, ti unisci a noi stasera?"  
"Alain , Gerard, voi andrete a donne?!"  
"Ci sei arrivato finalmente! Certo che si, che campiamo a fare allora?! E' l'unica cosa spassosa che ci rimane in questo lurido mondo, e tu stupidone perché non ti unisci a noi?"  
"Alain! Sei impazzito?!"  
"No Andrè il pazzo sei tu! Hai fatto per caso il voto di castità? Ti rammendo che non sei un frate, ma un soldato!"  
"Alain, smettila di dire assurdità! Sono un soldato in missione, ed anche tu dovresti ricordartelo!"  
"Cosa? Ti rifiuti di unirti a noi, e poi io sarei quello che dice assurdità? Ma ti senti bene amico? Non so come tu riesca a vivere in questo modo: o sei un anormale, oppure, sotto sotto hai qualche femmina a tiro. Cosa possiamo dirti, fa quello che vuoi, noi andiamo a divertirci, e tu passa la notte in astinenza accanto al comandante!"  
"Basta Alain, ora stai davvero esagerando."  
"AH!AH! Scusa, scusa Andrè, non volevo. E' che certe volte dimentico che il comandante è una donna … noi andiamo, e tu arrangiati pure come puoi AH!AH!"  
Alain e Gerard lasciano la stanza, e io rimango solo.  
Alain è tremendo, dice tutto ciò che gli passa per la testa senza alcun ritegno, per lui non esiste altro.  
Vado di sotto e mi faccio preparare dal locandiere la cena e due tazze calde di un buon cioccolato e porto di sopra. A quest'ora credo che Oscar abbia finito.  
Percorro il corridoio con il vassoio, sono dietro la porta della nostra camera, la chiamo: "Oscar …"  
Non risponde, faccio appena capolino e il mio sguardo va verso il camino scoppiettante.  
Vedo Oscar, avvolta in un grosso asciugamano, ha i capelli bagnati ed è davanti al fuoco per asciugarli. La sua figura è splendida, immagino il suo stupendo corpo avvolto da quel telo, i miei pensieri diventano audaci. Rimango inebetito da tanta bellezza, sono ancora davanti alla porta, non riesco a muovere un passo: ho davanti a me una dea.  
Oscar si gira, mi guarda, e sussultando mi dice: "Sei tu Andrè, mi sono spaventata, non pensavo di non avere chiuso la porta a chiave.

Vedo Andrè smarrito, e un poco imbarazzato, ha tra le mani il vassoio della cena, e mi dice: "Oscar … scusa … io …. ora …e … che ho portato qualcosa di caldo per cena e due tazze di cioccolata, ma vuol dire che tornerò più tardi."  
"No Andrè poggia il vassoio sul tavolo, la cena può anche aspettare, ma non il cioccolato, lo sai che a me piace fumante. Su vieni avanti."

Vedo Andrè avanzare timidamente e poggiare il vassoio, gli dico: "Scusami Andrè, per il tempo che ci ho impiegato, ma sono giorni che non abbiamo avuto l'opportunità di un bagno e così ho lavato i capelli impiegando più tempo."  
"Ecco io Oscar …"  
"Andrè vieni a sederti qui accanto al fuoco, il tempo di bere la cioccolata e poi mi rivesto."  
"Sss … si Oscar …"  
Siamo seduti vicino al fuoco e sorseggiamo la nostra tazza , vedo Andrè che mi guarda, sento il suo sguardo sul mio corpo, credo di averlo messo in difficoltà, è meglio che beva in fretta la cioccolata così posso rivestirmi. Eppure da ragazzi non era mai stato così imbarazzante, tante volte abbiamo fatto insieme il bagno nel fiume con pochi vestiti addosso, adesso mi rendo conto che siamo soltanto un uomo e una donna, che tra non molto si sposeranno. Però che strana sensazione!

La vedo, è di fronte a me, sorseggia la cioccolata, è a dir poco bellissima, anzi, stasera è più bella che mai, vederla così avvolta in quel telo … i suoi capelli umidi … le gote leggermente arrossate...mi sento impazzire, devo evitare di guardarla, altrimenti si accorgerebbe che … la desidero, da imazzire.  
Distolgo i miei pensieri arditi, le dico: "Oscar ho finito, prendo i miei vestiti puliti, vado di la a farmi il bagno."

Osservo Andrè, è a disagio, prende velocemente gli abiti puliti, e si chiude nella stanza da bagno.

Mi sono rivestita, per la notte dormirò con i miei soliti pantaloni e un maglione, devo dividere il letto con Andrè e non mi sembra il caso di indossare la camicia da notte, no, decisamente non mi sentirei a mio agio...non che così possa andare molto meglio.

Lo vedo uscire dal bagno, è vestito, ha i capelli bagnati, si avvicina al fuoco per asciugarli.  
E' lì davanti al camino, si asciuga i capelli, non posso fare a meno di guardarlo; la sua espressione è dolce come sempre, la sua bellezza inebria i miei sensi …  
Ma cosa vado a pensare? Sono per caso ammattita? Un attimo di debolezza e torno in me, distolgo lo sguardo da lui, gli dico: Andrè non ho molta fame, il cioccolato mi ha tolto l'appetito mangerò appena qualcosa, e andrò a letto."  
"Ora ti raggiungo Oscar."

Siamo seduti a tavola, ceniamo, per stemperare il momento gli dico: "Andrè, gli altri si sono sistemati?! Gli hai detto che partiamo domattina presto?"  
"Si si Oscar, gliel'ho detto, è tutto a posto."  
"Spero che quei due filino dritto e che non ci diano nessun problema …. Bene, io ho finito Andrè, vado a dormire sono stanca, buona notte."  
"Buona notte Oscar, a domani!"  
Mi corico nel letto, al pensiero che Andrè presto mi raggiungerà, mi emoziona, dormiremo insieme stanotte … è tutto così …. Piacevolmente assurdo …

Aspetto che Oscar si addormenti per distendermi dall'altra parte, non voglio aggiungere imbarazzo ad altro imbarazzo.  
Sono qui disteso accanto a lei, la guardo, dorme, Dio quanto è bella, Bella? No di più, è bellissima … se solo … lei …..  
La stanchezza prende il sopravvento, mi addormento accanto alla donna che amo al di sopra di tutto!


	9. Chapter 9

Come ogni sera, il nuovo capitolo!

Grazie a tutte quelle che leggono!

Terry e Marzia

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 9

Sommersi dalla neve

La luce del giorno fa appena capolino, è l'alba.  
Sono nel letto, ho dormito accanto ad Andrè, credo di aver dormito tutto il tempo dandogli la schiena. Nonostante fossi stanchissima, ho sentito più volte Andrè sfiorarmi; che emozione!  
L'ho sentito, l'ho guardato appena, l'ho visto accanto a me, mi emozionava vederlo con me … accanto a me … nello stesso letto, e soprattutto penso ai nostri corpi che si sono sfiorati.  
Mi giro sul fianco, mi stiracchio, vedo il verde spalancato, mi ritraggo, tiro su di scatto la testa, vedo le sue labbra schiudersi che mi dicono: "Buongiorno Oscar, dormito bene?"  
"A … Andrè … buongiorno …"

Lei si solleva dal cuscino, ma è ancora qui accanto a me, al mio fianco, nel nostro letto, mi guarda con i suoi occhioni azzurri, vorrei tanto dirle che è bellissimo svegliarmi accanto a lei, ma temo di essere precipitoso. Si muove, sinuosa come un felino….un felino, un gatto selvatico! Ecco cosa, sembra: bella, leggera, ma difficile da avvicinare!  
Lei conosce i miei sentimenti, sa che l'amo, aspetto che faccia il primo passo, o magari un cenno, una sola parola ….  
E' smarrita, con le gote un po' arrossite, dolce, bellissima ….  
Andrè è qui , disteso sul letto, la testa appoggiata al cuscino, mi guarda con dolcezza, mi sorride, il suo volto emana tutto l'amore che sente per me. Come non capirlo, è così evidente!

Continuo a perdermi in quell'azzurro mare, che tanto mi fa impazzire, ho voglia di toccarla, di avvicinarla, non resisto, oso allungare la mano per cercare la sua, lentamente mi avvicino, sfioro le sue dita, non le ritrae, anzi, mi guarda e mi sorride.

"Andrè….. è ora di alzarci, il tempo di fare colazione e dobbiamo riprendere il viaggio."  
"Si Oscar, va bene!"

Sono dietro la porta dei miei compagni, busso, entro.  
"Buongiorno …"  
"Buongiorno a te Andrè, e stai tranquillo: il nostro giorno comincia meravigliosamente …"  
"Immagino, ve lo leggo in faccia."  
"Sapessi Andrè che notte! … Non sai cosa ti sia perso."  
"Non lo so, e nemmeno mi interessa saperlo. Alain, Gerard sbrigatevi! Oscar ed io vi aspettiamo di sotto per la colazione."  
"Ehi Andrè, tutto bene, sei così strano?"  
"Non sono strano Alain, è solo che dobbiamo muoverci, come hai detto tu ieri, il viaggio è lungo e non possiamo perdere tempo, io vado."

"Ehi Alain! Hai visto Andrè, mi è sembrato particolarmente strano."  
"Mah! Che dire Gerard, a questo punto non so cosa pensare, se è a causa della sua astinenza o ..." Ti riferisci al comandante?"  
"Ma certo, a chi se no?! Non scordare che il nostro fraticello si è arruolato per amore della bionda dagli occhi di ghiaccio, sono sicuro che sia riuscito in qualche maniera a scioglierla un po'."  
"Ne sei proprio convinto?"  
"Convintissimo, però mi chiedo: nell'attesa, come diavolo avrà fatto a stare lontano da una donna, capisco l'amore …. ma l'esigenza è tutt'altra cosa, e lui con quella là, secondo me, ci ricava poco o addirittura niente. Bah! Sono affari suoi, peggio per lui, se così fosse, sta sprecando la sua vita inutilmente! Su Gerard andiamo di sotto, prima che il biondo comandante diventi intrattabile."  
"Alain, però dobbiamo ammettere che è molto bella."  
"Chi?"  
"Il comandante, chi se no, è logico che il nostro amico standole dietro da una vita, se ne sia innamorato."  
"Certo Gerard non lo si può negare che è bella, ma ti immagini come sarebbe la vita di un uomo accanto a una donna simile? Nooo, non voglio pensarci …. si invertirebbero i ruoli, non si capirebbe chi sarebbe l'uomo e chi la donna.  
Credimi solo un Santo potrebbe stare accanto con una così, e di Santi ne conosco solo uno ed è Andrè. Poveraccio!"

Siamo tutti e quattro intorno al tavolo per la colazione, il comandante è insolitamente taciturno con la sua tazza di cioccolata in mano (curioso, non la facevo così golosa!), ci penso io a smorzare un sorriso.  
"Comandante, ormai siamo ufficialmente nel Ducato Sabaudo , adesso dobbiamo passare dal valico di Monginevro?"  
"E' così Alain, quella zona, data l'altitudine, è particolarmente fredda sicuramente troveremo molta neve quindi, prepariamoci al peggio!"  
"Dopo tanti giorni di viaggio, solo la notte passata siamo stati al calduccio, peggio di così!"  
"Io penso che il peggio debba ancora arrivare Alain, per quanto ne so in quei posti le tempeste di neve sono all'ordine del giorno, speriamo bene!"  
"Ehi Andrè, non fare l'uccello del male augurio, mi spaventi."  
"Dico semplicemente la verità, è inutile ignorare la realtà."  
"Brrrr … comincio a sentire freddo!"

Abbiamo ripreso il nostro viaggio, anche oggi il tempo non è clemente, fa molto freddo, nonostante siamo muniti di maglia pesante, sciarpa, guanti e cappello, sotto i mantelli il freddo si fa sentire. Guardo la mia Oscar, la vedo provata, spero che non si ammali, che riesca a resistere, lei non ha l'abitudine di lamentarsi, ma le parole in questo momento non servono a niente.

Riprendiamo a salire, il sentiero si fa ripido, i cavalli procedono lenti e rischiano di scivolare sulla neve ghiacciata, soprattutto il cavallo con i nostri bagagli. Abbiamo allegerito i nostri e caricato maggiormente quello di scorta, così da bilanciare i carichi tra tutti. Solo Oscar ha tenuto una sacca sul Cèsar: Lei è così leggera che per il cavallo non fa nessuna differenza.  
"Andrè, abbiamo raggiunto il valico, tra non molto scenderà la sera dobbiamo cercare riparo e in fretta."  
"Va bene Oscar."  
"Comandante, dove pensate che dobbiamo trascorrere la notte?"  
"Gerard cerchiamo un riparo, una malga o un qualche ricovero utilizzato dai pastori, manca ancora un po' per arrivare al prossimo villaggio, e il tempo non promette nulla di buono. Il cielo è grigio, tra non molto cadrà la neve, dobbiamo sbrigarci!"

Sentiamo alle nostre spalle dei cavalli lanciati al galoppo delle grida, delle intimidazioni, mi volto e mi rendo conto che abbiamo cinque uomini alle nostre spalle, con le spade sguainate, vengono verso di noi, stanno per assalirci, questa è un'imboscata, la mia mente è lucida, urlo: "Sodati ci stanno attaccandooo …."  
Sguainiamo le spade, e in groppa ai nostri cavalli tentiamo di difenderci.  
Uno di loro minaccia: "Consegnateci la lettera se non volete rimanere seppelliti qui, sotto la neve!"  
Urlo ancora: " Se siete capaci, prendetela …"  
Le nostre spade si incrociano, in poco tempo ha inizio una vera e propria battaglia, nessuno risparmia nessuno. Tintinnio di spade, urla, nitriti di cavalli, dobbiamo sopraffarli, ne va della nostra incolumità.  
La mia lama colpisce il primo assalitore, lo vedo a terra, un secondo mi si avvicina, nell' intento di colpirmi, ma Gerard, che è accanto a me, lo colpisce con la sua lama ferendolo, adesso siamo tre contro quattro, Andrè colpisce l'avversario, sento la voce di Alain che dice: "Comandante, Andrè, a loro ci pensiamo noi, voi andate avanti, ci vedremo al prossimo villaggio…"  
"Ma Alain …."  
"Andrè! Meno chiacchiere, ti ho detto di andare viaaa…"  
"Oscar, Alain ha ragione andiamo."  
Andrè e io ci allontaniamo più in fretta possibile, mentre vedo Alain e Gerard battersi come due furie, all'improvviso si scatena l'inferno, si scatena una bufera di neve, Andrè ed io non riusciamo più a percorrere il sentiero con i nostri cavalli. Non si vede quasi nulla, saliamo ancora ma ho perso l'orientamento: è tutto bianco, non si distingue il terreno dal cielo, tutto uniforme.  
Sento la voce urlata di Andrè: "Oscar dobbiamo trovare riparo, non possiamo resistere ancora a lungo."  
"Andrè non conosciamo la zona, non si vede nulla, possiamo solo proseguire e sperare!"  
"Oscar, forse vedo qualcosa più avanti …." Lo dico più per farmi, e farle, coraggio.  
"Dove?"  
"Vieni con me, seguimi …"  
La tempesta incalza, i cavalli sono stremati, proseguiamo lentamente, si vede poco, sono dietro ad Andrè, in pochi minuti la bufera diventa sempre più violenta.

Sento ancora la voce di Andrè:"Su, ancora un po' Oscar, ci siamo quasi …"  
I passi dei cavalli rallentano sempre di più, ancora uno sforzo, e davanti a noi compare quella che sembra essere una piccola malga, certo non è molto, ma sempre meglio che restare fuori. Entriamo e portiamo con noi anche Cèsar ed Alexandre, anche loro sono stremati dal freddo e dalla fatica.  
"Chi ha mai visto una cosa simile! …. Siamo salvi per un pelo!"  
La vedo frugare tra le borse.  
"Cosa stai cercando, Oscar?!  
"Andrè siamo bagnati fradici, è ovvio che cerco dei vestiti asciutti! Ma no! È tutto bagnato, forse una camicia…."  
"Vestiti asciutti! … Non è l'unico problema, qui fa molto freddo, per fortuna che abbiamo viveri a sufficienza e qui ci sono delle coperte. C'è anche un poco di legna, provo ad accendere un fuoco, sempre che la legna non sia troppo umida…."  
"Andrè se questa tempesta dovesse perdurare per giorni, allora si che diventerebbe un problema …. Non potremmo muoverci da qui, e il villaggio è ancora lontano"  
Purtroppo tra i bagagli di Oscar c'è solo una camicia asciutta, e non possiamo di certo restare con questi abiti bagnati addosso: "Oscar, accendo il fuoco ma poi dovremo toglierci questi vestiti bagnati, così rischiamo di farci del male….ci sono delle coperte, useremo quelle!"  
Oscar annuisce, seppure a malincuore ed in evidente imbarazzo, ma almeno Lei ha una camicia asciutta!  
"Andrè mi chiedo come se la siano cavata Gerald e Alain?!"  
"Sono sicuro che sono in salvo, i nostri amici sono ben addestrati, grazie a te, sono sicuro che avranno avuto la meglio"  
"Oscar la prima cosa da fare è cercare di accendere il fuoco, ora vedo se ci riesco, intanto togliti i vestiti bagnati, potresti prendere un malanno."  
"Ssi si Andrè."  
Prendo l'unica camicia rimasta fortunatamente asciutta, e con non poco imbarazzo, mi allontano da Andrè, seppure non è poi così lontano, visto che la malga è piccolissima; comincio a levarmi la mantella, gli stivali, anche le calze sono bagnate fradice, la maglia di lana è diventata più pesante perché inzuppata, sono costernata dovrò togliermi anche le fasce: sono bagnate e troppo dolorose da tenere.  
Infilo velocemente la camicia asciutta; povero Andrè, nemmeno quella potrà avere. Mi sfilo i pantaloni spero che almeno la collottes sia asciutta, la tocco, è appena umida, ma non importa voglio tenere almeno quella.  
Mi avvolgo bene nella coperta per asciugarmi e scaldarmi, e lentamente mi avvicino ad Andrè, che fortunatamente è riuscito ad accendere il fuoco, vedo che è tutto preso per preparare un giaciglio su cui passare la notte.  
"Per fortuna Andrè, che sei riuscito ad accendere il fuoco!"  
"Si Oscar, ce l'ho fatta, nonostante la legna sia piuttosto umida …"  
Vedo Andrè alzare lo sguardo, si sofferma a guardarmi, mi dice: "Mettiamo gli abiti davanti al camino, sperando che si asciughino prima, almeno per domani ."  
"Tieni Andrè, eccoli."  
Con una mano stringo la coperta e con l'altra gli tendo i vestiti. Andrè li sistema davanti al camino, lo guardo, è di schiena, gli dico: "Andrè mi dispiace, ma l'unica camicia asciutta l'ho indossata io, dovrai coprirti solamente con la coperta. Scusami…"  
"Non importa Oscar, starò bene lo stesso …. bene ora vado anche io a levarmi questi abiti, sono infreddolito."  
Andrè si mette in un angolo della stanza, gli volto le spalle, sento il fruscio del vestiti fradici cadere a terra, Andrè si avvicina al camino, mi dice: "Ho finito Oscar, puoi voltarti, ho messo anche i miei abiti ad asciugare."  
Con una sola mano mi stringo alla coperta e con l'altra predo la sacca delle vivande.  
"Aspetta Oscar ti aiuto, per fortuna abbiamo da mangiare, spero solo che questa bufera di neve si plachi quanto prima, altrimenti saremo costretti a rimanere qui per giorni."  
"Andrè! Allora sarà meglio razionare il cibo, non vorrei che non bastasse."

Siamo davanti al fuoco, mangiamo un pezzo di formaggio e ciò che rimane del pane, dato che anche quello è bagnato, tiro fuori una bottiglia di vino e gliela porgo.  
"Tieni Oscar, per lo meno con un sorso ci riscaldiamo un po'!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
I nostri sguardi, cadono sulla legna scoppiettante.  
"Andrè, quando ci siamo accampati la prima sera, ho avuto la sensazione di essere osservata, ma non credo che fossero gli stessi che ci hanno assaliti: non avrebbero aspettato tanto per farlo; evidentemente gli ordini sono partiti da qui, precisamente subito dopo che abbiamo lasciato la locanda, hanno aspettato che fossimo lontani e isolati, in modo di agire indisturbati."  
"Già Oscar, sicuramente saranno del luogo, sapevano come muoversi."  
"Andrè, mio padre aveva ragione …"  
"Riguardo a cosa?"  
"Alle probabili spie a corte."  
Vedo Oscar tremare.  
"Oscar non riesci a scaldarti nemmeno davanti al fuoco?"  
"Credo di avere preso tanto freddo, che adesso è difficile scaldarsi, e poi abbiamo solamente queste indosso."  
"Oscar, con quel poco di paglia che ho trovato, ho fatto un piccolo giaciglio, forse è meglio che ti stenda, magari riesci a stare meglio."  
"E tu Andrè, non senti freddo?"  
"Certo che si … credo che sia il caso che lo faccia anch'io … ma prima devo attenuare il fuoco, comincia a fare fumo, era prevedibile, i ceppi sono umidi."  
Vedo Andrè stringersi nella coperta, si avvicina al camino, con l'attizzatoio affievolisce il fuoco.  
Mi appresto a raggiungere quello che sarà il nostro giaciglio, mi stendo, sento terribilmente freddo.  
Andrè mi osserva, si avvicina.  
"Oscar, staremo un po' stretti ma è tutto quello che sono riuscito a fare con la paglia che c'era, dovremo stringerci un po'…"  
"Non fa niente Andrè, non preoccuparti, e poi non sarebbe la prima volta ….. ricordi da bambini quando siamo caduti nella fontana di casa per pescare i ranocchi? Ci finimmo dentro …"  
"Si eravamo in pieno inverno, e per non farci vedere dalla nonna, ci nascondemmo nelle scuderie, se ci ripenso …. quanto freddo! Certo che da bambini siamo stati veramente tremendi."  
Vedo Oscar sorridere, mi dice "Ricordo che ci togliemmo i vestiti, e ci coprimmo con quelli lasciati da Marcel: lo stalliere, erano così grandi che era impossibile scaldarci …"  
"Ricordi Oscar cosa facemmo allora? Ci mettemmo sulla paglia e ci abbracciammo per non sentire freddo."  
"Certo che me lo ricordo Andrè, quanta nostalgia …. allora eravamo spensierati … senza problemi … adesso ci ritroviamo qui in questo posto, fuori incalza una bufera di neve."  
Mi stringo sempre di più nella coperta, tremo.  
Andrè mi guarda, mi dice: "Comincia a fare più freddo, il fuoco ormai è quasi spento."  
"Anche tu ne stai risentendo, vero Andrè?"  
"Si Oscar, è inevitabile …"  
"Andrè non rimanere li, è meglio che venga anche tu a sdraiarti qui sulla paglia, starai decisamente più comodo e più caldo."  
I nostri sguardi si incontrano, vedo Oscar arrossire, mi avvicino, e mi sdraio accanto a lei.  
"Andrè, fatti più vicino, sei fuori dal giaciglio."  
"Oscar … vedi … io …"  
"Non preoccuparti Andrè, in questo momento dobbiamo affrontare il disagio del freddo, e la notte è lunga".  
Andrè si avvicina, sento il suo contatto, il suo calore, non resisto, è tanta l'emozione che sento il cuore battere forte, non riesco più a guardarlo, mi giro sul fianco, gli do le spalle, tremo e non solo per il freddo.  
Lo sento ancora più vicino, sento la sua voce calda, rassicurante: "Oscar stai tremando, continui a sentire freddo, vero?! ….  
"Si Andrè, ho freddo …"  
"Oscar … io … io… vorrei … se vuoi … posso abbracciarti come allora …"  
Rimango in silenzio.  
Lui non può vedermi, ma alle sue parole spalanco gli occhi, vorrei dirgli che è ciò che desidero, vorrei mi scaldasse non solo il corpo, ma anche l'anima, vorrei ritornare a quando eravamo bambini ed era tutto più semplice.  
Continua il mio silenzio, tremo, ma stavolta per l'emozione.  
"Oscar … Oscar, ti sei addormentata?"  
"No Andrè, sono sveglia …"  
"Stai tremando ancora …"  
Alzo il braccio vorrei posarlo su di lei, stringerla, ma non oso farlo, aspetto il suo consenso, un segnale per capire se è quello che desidera, non voglio forzarla in un abbraccio.

Sento il braccio di Andrè che aspetta ad avvolgermi, lui attende una sola parola da parte mia, un gesto, ma io non ho il coraggio di dirgli di parlare o muovermi.  
Anche se le mie estremità sono gelate, il mio corpo si infiamma, mi sento avvampare, la stanchezza che avvertivo, ora non c'è più, l'emozione sale prepotentemente, tremo ancora di più, ora ne sono certa, non è soltanto il freddo a farmi tremare, ma il contatto con Andrè, la sua vicinanza, il suo calore.  
Sento la sua voce: "Oscar io …"  
"Andrè, ho bisogno di scaldarmi … del tuo calore."  
Ormai il mio cuore è irrefrenabile, non riesco più a controllarmi, sono in balia delle mie emozioni.

Avvolgo Oscar tra le mie braccia non ci posso credere, è qui accanto a me, stretta a me, riesco a sentire il suo cuore batte forte, il suo profumo mi inebria, mi stordisce, il pensiero di dormirle accanto, così stretta a me, mi sento di impazzire dalla felicità. Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse, non mi importa della burrasca che imperversa, non mi importa del freddo pungente, non mi importa se rimarremo qui prigionieri, prigionieri dei miei sentimenti e vorrei che i miei fossero anche suoi… Oscar amore mio…..  
"Oscar …"  
"Si?! Dimmi Andrè …"  
"Sento che non tremi più!"  
"Sto meglio Andrè, grazie …"

Sento Andrè appoggiare il viso sulla mia testa, sento il suo caldo respiro sul mio collo, sento che mi bacia con tenerezza, o Dio le mie difese, le mie barriere cedono: ora ne sono certa gli appartengo, sarò sua e di nessun altro, mi addormento tra le sue braccia con un ultimo pensiero: "Ti amo Andrè"

E' quasi l'alba, tre uomini a cavallo, si aggirano tra le montagne: il generale, preoccupato dalle condizioni climatiche, ha messo da parte la prudenza ed ha raggiunto Alain e Gerard, ed ora insieme sono alla ricerca dei due dispersi.  
"Signor Generale, con tutta la neve che è caduta ieri notte è improbabile che abbiano raggiunto il villaggio, di sicuro si saranno rifugiati da qualche parte, speriamo non troppo lontano."  
"Hai ragione soldato, ma temo che non siano riusciti a trovare nessun rifugio, la tormenta di neve che si è abbattuta è stata violenta, per fortuna si è placata altrimenti non avremmo potuto iniziare le ricerche."  
"Generale state tranquillo, voi la conoscete meglio di noi, e sapete che è un soldato ben addestrato anche in queste situazioni, è il miglior comandante che sia passato dalla nostra caserma, e poi non dimenticate che con lei c'è Andrè!"  
"Già Andrè! …. Hai ragione, staranno senz'altro bene!"

Continuiamo a pattugliare senza sosta, vedo il generale preoccupato, è in testa alla spedizione, scruta ogni angolo della montagna, non si da per vinto, finché non sento la sua voce grave: "Soldati! Laggiù vedo una malga! …"  
"Dove signor Generale?"  
"Ma come non ci vedi? Ma che razza di soldati sono al servizio di mia figlia?!"  
Guardo il generale interdetto, mi dico: ora mi spiego perché il comandante è una fiera indomabile, con un padre simile non poteva essere altrimenti.  
"Soldato …"  
"Sasson, signore."  
"Sasson, lo vedi almeno il comignolo?"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Avviciniamoci, volesse il cielo che siano lì dentro!"  
Siamo in prossimità della piccola malga, udiamo appena un nitrito di cavallo, i nostri cavalli faticano ad arrivarci, gli zoccoli degli animali sprofondano nella neve, ma ormai manca poco.  
Gerard ed io leghiamo i cavalli alla staccionata e il generale in tutta fretta fa irruzione nell'edificio senza neanche bussare, entra e sento un urlo.

Io, il Generale Jarjayes, sono abituato alle situazioni più impensabili, ma ciò che vedono i miei occhi ha dell'incredibile: mia figlia e Andrè sono nudi e dormono abbracciati, avvolti soltanto dalle coperte, è accaduto ciò che temevo … maledizione … 


	10. Chapter 10

Ragazze, grazie a tutte per i bei commenti….ecco a voi il prossimo capitolo!

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 10

Tutti agli ordini

"Si può sapere che cosa significaaa?!."  
Sento un urlo provenire dalla malga, guardo il mio amico e gli dico: "Presto Gerard, andiamo a vedere."  
"Ma cosa sta succedendo Alain?"  
"E' la voce di quel pazzo, su sbrigati!"  
Vedo il comandante e Andrè sdraiati su un giaciglio di paglia, abbracciati, si capisce benissimo che non hanno niente addosso, o poco più di nulla. Però! E bravo il nostro Andrè, ed io che credevo fosse un Santo, però un Santo travestito da soldato, altro che voto di castità! Mi sa che ne sa più lui di me.  
"Allora Oscar, cos'è questa storia?"

Ci svegliamo di soprassalto, di fronte a noi vedo Gerard, Alain ed il Generale.  
Non so adesso cosa potrà accadere, sicuramente si scatenerà il finimondo.  
Guardo Oscar, la vedo smarrita, e ancora un po' confusa dal sonno, tenta di raccogliersi tra le coperte.  
"Padre! Cosa ci fate qui?"  
"Cosa ci faccio qui?! Sono io a fare le domande, voi piuttosto cosa ci fate in queste …. condizioniii?"  
Bisbiglio all'orecchio del mio amico: "Ehi Gerard è meglio tagliare la corda, aspettiamo fuori. La lettera è un affare di Stato, ma questa discussione, è un affare di famiglia!"  
"Si, hai ragione Alain, andiamo."

"Padre non è il caso di aggredirci in questo modo, e poi Voi cosa ci fate qui?!"  
"Ti ho già detto che non sei tu a fare le domande, ma io! E tu Andrè, non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa simile da te, vabbè che ti ho concesso mia figlia in moglie, ma dico io, non potevi aspettare?"  
"Signore non è come credete …."  
"Le parole non servono Andrè, sono i fatti che contano, e quello che ho visto non ha bisogno di nessuna spiegazione.  
E tu Oscar sei senza vergogna, cosa aspetti? Su rivestiti, ma prima esco."  
Vedo Oscar smorzare un sorriso sarcastico.  
"Vedete padre, non sapete, cosa farei per poter indossare i miei indumenti, ma temo che siano ancora bagnati. Sapete, dopo la bufera di neve che si è abbattuta ieri, sfido chiunque a ritrovarsi asciutto. Ma Voi non mi avete ancora spiegato, cosa ci fate qui?!"  
"Di questo ne parleremo dopo, piuttosto rivestitevi!"  
"Padre visto che siete arrivato fin qui, non so ancora per quale motivo, ci avete portato almeno dei vestiti asciutti?! Se non lo avete ancora capito, Andrè ed io non abbiamo degli abiti asciutti da indossare, non possiamo nemmeno uscire dalle coperte."  
"Le tue Oscar sono scuse, per giustificare quello che hai fatto!"  
"Padre, vi rifiutate di capire, Andrè ed io non abbiamo nulla da metterci, piuttosto mandate Alain o Gerard al villaggio per procurarci qualcosa di asciutto, è chiaro adesso?!"  
"Oscar, adesso ci manca solo che mi diciate che vi stavate scaldando per proteggervi dal freddo!"  
"Vi sembrerà assurdo ma è la verità, e poi non volevate vederci sposati, per ambire al vostro erede?"  
"E' vero! Come è vero che vi avevo detto di aspettare le nozze, e che non volevo un nipote anzi tempo."

Vedo Andrè alzarsi dal pagliaio, stringersi alla coperta, e avanzare verso mio padre.  
"Ora basta signor Generale, non è successo nulla di quello che pensate, Oscar ed io ci siamo semplicemente tolti gli abiti, perché eravamo bagnati fin sopra i capelli, e ci siamo dovuti coprire, con queste coperte, semplicemente per non morire assiderati."

"Ehi Gerard, anche se non volevamo assistere alle beghe familiari dei Jarjayes, lo abbiamo fatto comunque, le urla del vecchio pazzo sono giunte fin qui.  
Però lo hai sentito?"  
"Chi?"  
"Il matto Gerard, ha detto che ha concesso al furbastro di Andrè, la mano del nostro comandante, però!"  
"Beh, io Alain non direi che Andrè sia tanto furbo, come dici …"  
"Ti riferisci al fatto, che ha detto al vecchio che non ha combinato nulla con la figlia?"  
"Già!"  
"E' mai possibile che tu sia così imbecille La Salle? E' ovvio che abbia detto così al vecchio, doveva pur tenerlo buono se non voleva che gli facesse la pelle. Ma secondo te, chi la berrebbe una cosa simile, chi è questo imbecille che non ci combina nulla con una femmina simile accanto, e per di più nuda?! Te lo dico io, soltanto un sodomita!"

"Ehi voi due …"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Andate immediatamente al villaggio, procurate degli indumenti per mia figlia ed Andrè …. Ecco tenete queste monete e comprate tutto il necessario. E tornate quanto prima."  
"Agli ordini generale!"

"Alain …"  
"Cosa c'è Gerald?"  
"Ecco una cosa mi sento di dirla …"  
"Cosa?"  
"Mi dispiace per Andrè, tra il comandante che presto diventerà sua moglie, e quel pazzo di suocero che si ritroverà, non avrà certo vita facile, per me è ancora in tempo di tirarsi indietro e salvarsi."  
"Sei proprio un idiota Gerald, tu non sai che forza che possiede una donna su un uomo innamorato, è capace di rincretinirlo e sottometterlo a suo piacimento.  
Ma secondo te, perché io preferisco i bordelli?"  
"Ma che ne so cosa ti passa er la testa Alain …"  
"Te lo dico subito amico, è per non farmi incastrare da una femmina come è successo al nostro Andrè, non vedi poveraccio come è ridotto?! E' sempre lontano dalle donne, e poi chissà se occhi di ghiaccio, gli fa combinare davvero qualcosa!"

Siamo ancora avvolti nelle coperte, aspettiamo Alain e Gerard che tornino dal villaggio, spero che tornino presto e con degli indumenti: stare qui di fronte al Generale non è piacevole, continua a guardarci con sospetto, la sua sfiducia e le occhiate accusatorie mi infastidiscono. So perfettamente che nessuno crederebbe a quello che abbiamo detto, però tutto quanto mi sembra assurdo.

"Allora Padre, ora che vi siete calmato, posso sapere perché ci avete raggiunto?"

"La verità Oscar è che la missiva per sua maestà l'imperatore Josef è in mano mia, tu sei in possesso di un falso!"  
"Cosaa?! Ma Padre, che storia è questa?"  
"Sta calma, e ascolta … vedi?! Era scontato che l'incarico fosse affidato all'ex colonnello delle Guardie Reali che gode della fiducia dei sovrani, quindi inconsapevolmente sei diventata il bersaglio di chi ha interesse a impossessarsi della lettera, quindi per assicurarci che la missiva arrivasse a destinazione, ti ho consegnato un falso: quella busta è vuota, è stato apposto solamente il sigillo reale."  
"Quindi ho fatto da esca!"  
"E' così …"  
"Padre, ci avete seguiti sin dall'inizio, non è vero?!  
"Si."  
"Allora non mi sbagliavo, mi sentivo osservata."  
"Vi ho seguiti fin qui! Voi avete alloggiato nella locanda, io invece ho passato la notte in una baita.  
Quando siete stati assaliti, io non ero ancora arrivato sul posto, e quando vi ho raggiunti, voi eravate già lontani, e i tuoi soldati si battevano con i ribelli, li abbiamo catturati e portati al primo comando militare; adesso sono sotto interrogatorio. La nostra intenzione era quella di venirvi a cercare, ma poi si è abbattuta la bufera di neve e siamo stati costretti a rimanere al villaggio. Per fortuna che non è durata a lungo, e stamattina all'alba siamo venuti a cercarvi, e … e …"  
"E? …"  
"Vi ho ritrovati sani e salvi. Per un po' ho avuto paura per voi. Oscar il pericolo è stato sventato, i ribelli arrestati, adesso proseguiremo il viaggio insieme."  
"Con noi Padre?!"  
"Certo, ti sorprende? Cosa c'è, forse vi disturbo?"  
"Padre ancora con queste insinuazioni, volete capire che non sono una ragazzina!"  
"Appunto perché siete adulti, dovete pensare alla vostra vita, che, come sapete, è legata al futuro del nostro casato!"  
"Noo ancora questa storia …"  
"Oscar è inutile che ti ribelli al sistema, serve un erede, e voi me lo darete … dopo il matrimonio si intende … mettitelo bene in testa! E poi, tu e Andrè non andate forse d'accordo? Altrimenti non vi avrei trovato in quel …. modo, se vogliamo dirla tutta, questo è stato un viaggio propizio, avete tutto il tempo di conoscervi come fidanzati, ma soltanto come fidanzati e basta, sono stato chiaro?! Ribadisco che non voglio chiacchiere e nemmeno scandali. Desidero che ogni cosa venga fatta alla perfezione, come si addice ad una donna del tuo lignaggio. Mi sono spiegato Andree?!"

Guardo Andrè interdetta, ormai rinuncio a controbattere mio padre, tanto non serve a niente. Mio padre è davvero incorreggibile.  
Siamo tutti e tre davanti al camino, Andrè ed io siamo ancora avvolti nelle coperte, aspettiamo Gerard e Alain che tornino dal villaggio con degli abiti.  
Mio padre, che è qui accanto a noi, ci scruta come se fossimo delle reclute a cui impartire degli ordini, sono sicura che con lui accanto saremo tutti sorvegliati a vista. Sarà un viaggio difficile!

Vedo Alain e Gerard entrare.

"Comandante, ci dispiace ma non abbiamo trovato quello che speravamo ."  
"Come? Non avete i vestiti con voi?"  
"No Comandante, ma in compenso abbiamo delle tuniche e qualche maglione."  
"Non capisco Alain!"  
"Vedi Andrè, con questa stagione i rifornimenti arrivano con difficoltà, soprattutto a questa altitudine, al villaggio abbiamo trovato solo questo, c'era anche un vestito da donna, ma abbiamo preferito sorvolare  
Anche i nostri indumenti sono nelle stesse condizioni, gli unici asciutti li abbiamo addosso, e quelli del Generale credo che siano troppo grandi per voi, soprattutto per il Comandante."

"Soldato Sassoin, cosa c'entrano quelle tonache?"  
"Generale, erano gli unici indumenti disonibili, ed ho pensato che fossero meglio di niente!  
Il Comandante ed Andrè non possono certamente rimanere in mutande! E neppure indossare abiti umidi."  
"Soldatoo … ma che modo è questo di parlare?! Qui non siamo nella tua caserma, e soprattutto hai di fronte un Generale dell'esercito Francese, mi sono spiegatoo?!"  
Vedo mio padre alterato che strepita, e Alain diventare piccolo piccolo.  
"Lasciate qui gli indumenti e uscite immediatamente, mia figlia non può rimanere ancora con le coperte addosso, forza usciamo tutti, anche tu Andrè!"  
"Ma padre cosa dite, Andrè non ha nulla addosso se non la coperta, fuori si gela."  
"Ma sei impazzita? Vorresti vestirti davanti a lui?!"  
Vedo Alain e Gerard ridacchiare, sono furiosa con mio padre e ribatto: " Uscite voi tre, Andrè rimarrà qui, basterà che si volti, e io mi metterò in un angolo, soddisfatto Padre?!"  
Non vedo mio padre molto convinto, e borbotta: "E va bene faremo così … e voi soldati fuori di qui che devo parlarvi!

Guardo Oscar, e le dico: " Oscar ci aspettano giorni difficili con tuo padre al seguito."  
"Lo so Andrè, dovremo armarci di santa pazienza, più che avere lui al nostro seguito, saremo noi ai suoi ordini, e soprattutto tu ed io saremo sorvegliati."  
"L'avevo capito!"

"Sasson, La Salle, avete capito? Da questo momento sarò io a dare gli ordini."  
"Sissignore…."  
"Benissimo, appena Andrè e Oscar saranno pronti, vi darò le istruzioni."

"Gerard, per fortuna che il vecchio si è allontanato, non ne potevo più, ma l'hai sentito, saremo tutti ai suoi ordini, siamo rovinati amico. Quel vecchio pazzo ci terrà tutti sotto controllo, questo è peggio di sua figlia! Oddio! Comunque ho capito a chi assomiglia il Comandante"  
"Alain, lo avremo addosso continuamente."  
"Ed è quello che mi spaventa di più Gerard, non avremo modo neanche di eludere la sorveglianza quando saremo in qualche locanda, addio alle donnine, almeno finché saremo in missione. Dannazione, e pensare che questo è solo il viaggio di andata!"

"Andrè guarda … tutto avrei immaginato tranne che un giorno avrei indossato una tonaca, mi sento ridicola!"  
"Tu Oscar! E io?! Con Alain là fuori che è pronto a prendermi in giro, già ieri mi ha detto che sono un fraticello in divisa!"  
"Cosa? E per quale ragione?"  
"Lascia stare Oscar …"  
"Ma Andrè … forse … ieri sera …"  
"Non so a cosa tu stia pensando, ma se lo vuoi proprio sapere te lo dirò: quei due ieri hanno dormito, ma non nella loro stanza, capito?"  
"Capito … hanno disubbidito ai miei ordini…immagino che Alain abbia invitato pure te alla festa, non è vero Andrè? E tu perché hai declinato il loro invito?!"  
Andrè mi guarda, e con dolcezza mi dice: "Perché amo te e non voglio nessun'altra!"  
Sento il cuore balzare dal petto, vorrei dirgli che anch'io lo amo ma non è certo questo il momento.  
Sento la voce di mio padre: " Ehi voi due siete pronti?"  
"Si padre, potete entrare."

Vedo entrare il Generale, alle sue spalle ci sono Gerard e Alain che sghignazzano appena ci vedono.  
"Padre, non è certo la nostra divisa, ma per lo meno ci scaldano un po'."  
Vedo il Generale scrutarci severamente.  
"Ascoltate tutti, ho deciso che ci fermeremo in questo posto per un paio di giorni, il tempo di riposarci, e fare asciugare gli abiti, certo così conciati non possiamo viaggiare."  
"Generale , ma qui non c'è posto a sufficienza per tutti, come faremo?"  
"Andrè, non mi riferivo certo in questa malga, più avanti c'è un monastero con una foresteria annessa, cercheremo ospitalità presso i frati."  
"Co … cosaa?"  
Vedo Alain protestare.  
"Cosa c'è Sassoin, hai qualcosa in contrario, non ti sta bene per caso? Ho già detto a voi due che gli ordini qui li impartisco io, e voi dovete soltanto obbedire, E' chiaro? Adesso su andiamo!"  
Usciamo tutti dalla malga, Alain mi si avvicina e bisbigliando, mi dice: "Dannazione Andrè, io ti ci vedo benissimo al monastero in mezzo ai frati, poi vai anche a tono, ma io? Ma che male ho fatto?!"  
"Sai che ti dico Alain? Non è la fine del mondo AH!AH!"  
"Ridi ridi amico, tanto per te non fa alcuna differenza!"


	11. Chapter 11

Avventura sulle Alpi - Capitolo 11

In convento

Il passaggio è molto faticoso, gli zoccoli dei cavalli si sprofondano nella neve, sembra non arrivare mai.

"Padre, credo che ci siamo: vedo il monastero."  
"Si, siamo arrivati!"

Tiriamo la campanella, uno due volte, ci aprono; un frate consiglio ci accoglie, veniamo osservati, meglio io e Andrè che indossiamo la tonaca, il frate pensa subito che siamo dovuti monaci.  
"Buonasera signori, in cosa posso aiutarvi?"  
Mio padre si fa avanti: "Buona sera a voi padre, abbiamo bisogno di ristoro e vorremmo fermarci da voi per un paio di giorni, naturalmente vi darò un riconoscimento per il disturbo."  
"Ma si, certamente signori, vieni potremmo negare ospitalità a dei pellegrini, sempre con loro ci sono dei confratelli! Mi presento: sono padre Paul."  
Vedo Alain ridacchiare.  
"Su avanti, accomodatevi."  
"Mio padre continua a chiedere:" Hai stanze a sufficienza? "  
"Nella foresta ne sono solo tre, per voi andranno benissimo, prego da questa parte."

Percorriamo il corridoio, attraversiamo innumerevoli stanze, fino ad arrivare agli alloggi.  
"Bene, ai due signori ..."  
"Padre, io sono Gerard e lui è il mio amico Alain."  
"Molto lieto signor Alain e signor Gerardo, questa è la tua stanza, invece per miei confratelli ..."

Vedo Alain precede nelle finestre.  
"Padre Paul, loro sono: frate Oscar e frate Andrè!"  
Oscar ed io rimaniamo sbigottiti, mentre leggiamo soddisfazione sul volto di Alain, il viso del generale invece è corrucciato, chissà una cosa pensa.  
"Invece, tu fratello Oscar e fratello Andrè occuperò quest'altra stanza, infine voi signor ..."  
"Augustin."  
"Monsieur Augustin penso che vada meglio una camera singola ... Spero che siate soddisfatti della sistemazione."  
"Molto soddisfatti!" - Risponde Alain.  
Augustin ribatte: "Un momento padre Paul, desidero dividere la stanza con ... frate Andrè, e lasciamo la singola ... frate Oscar."  
"Ma no cosa dite monsieur Augustin, la vita è dovuta, dalla vostra, loro bisogno di raccoglimento, di fare penitenza, quindi è più appropriato che i nostri fratelli dividano la stessa stanza.  
Bene signori, spero che vi troviate a Vostro agio con noi ... .. vi farò chiamare, Appena Sarà pronto il pasto, Ormai manca poco ... un DOPO..  
Monsieur Augustin, prego da this parte, venite con me: vi mostro la Vostra stanza ".

Vedo il Generale guardarmi in malo modo, il suo sguardo vale più di mille parole, si allontana con frate Paul, ma di tanto in tanto si gira per lanciarmi qualche occhiataccia. Alain continua a ridere, e prima di entrare nella sua stanza, che è accanto alla mia, mi afferra per un braccio e mi porta in disparte, mi dice: "Ehi, fratello Andrè, non credi che debba ricevere i tuoi ringraziamenti per averti dato l'opportunità di dormire con la tua fidanzata?"  
"Alain, non so se ringraziarti o ucciderti, forse alla tua fine provvederà il Generale."  
"Andrè, sentito il frate?! Cercate di raccogliervi in preghiera …. e adesso … fratello Andrè, per la tranquillità del generale, va' e non peccare più AH!AH!"

Guardo Alain, e non so cosa pensare, è un fiume in piena, è impossibile rimanergli ancora accanto, è meglio lasciarlo a Gerard.  
Entro nella mia stanza, trovo Oscar seduta accanto al piccolo tavolo, mi guarda e dice: "Andrè, ma cosa dovrà ancora accadere?! Alain ha incoraggiato il frate affinché ci sistemasse nella stessa stanza."  
"Alain a parte, credo che Padre Paul l'avrebbe fatto comunque, e poi anche se gli avessimo detto che non siamo due frati, come avremmo giustificato il fatto che indossiamo delle tonache?!"  
"Non lo so Andrè, è tutto così assurdo, spero solo che riusciremo a procurarci degli abiti asciutti e decenti quanto prima, indossare questa tonaca è ridicolo quasi quanto un abito da donna!"  
"Oscar, tuo padre sarà su tutte le furie all'idea che noi dormiremo insieme anche questa notte."  
"Andrè, mio padre è l'ultimo dei miei pensieri, può dire e pensare quello che vuole, tanto non mi meraviglio più niente; tra lui e Alain mi sembra di stare in mezzo ai matti."  
Sentiamo bussare.  
"Avanti."  
Scusatemi fratelli, mi manda padre Paul per avvisarvi che il pranzo è pronto, i vostri amici stanno già aspettando qui fuori. Prego seguitemi."  
"Grazie."  
Percorriamo il corridoio, con noi ci sono Gerard e Alain, quest'ultimo non risparmia qualche battuta: " Ehi! Padre Andrè, tutto bene? Vi siete sistemati nella stanza con frate Oscar? I letti sono singoli, potreste sempre unirli per scaldarvi, ma fai attenzione che il vecchio è in agguato.  
Come ti invidio Andrè! Io invece dovrò accontentarmi di dividere la camera con Gerard."  
"Alain tu non sai quello che dici …"  
Mi allontano da Alain, per non ascoltare ancora le sue sciocchezze, raggiungo Oscar. Mentre percorriamo il portico del monastero, la mia attenzione è richiamata da un pozzo situato al centro di un meraviglioso chiostro ben curato, con un giardino: sembra coltivino erbe di tutti i tipi, probabilmente saranno erbe officinali. Intorno a noi c'è silenzio assoluto, interrotto solo dal suono della campanella che richiama i monaci per il pasto.

Arriviamo nel refettorio: è una stanza enorme, rettangolare: sul lato corto è posizionato il tavolo che accoglie il padre Priore e i confratelli più importanti, ai lati partono due tavoli su cui siedono tutti i restanti componenti della comunità monastica, e gli ospiti. Da un lato, un leggio, su cui è posta una copia del Vangelo. Ad ogni pasto, un fratello si occupa della lettura di una Sacra Scrittura.  
Vedo il generale che ha già preso posto a tavola, e frate Paul appena ci vede ci accoglie.  
"Avanti fratelli accomodatevi, i posti vuoti sono quelli riservati a voi."  
Vedo Alain bisbigliare: " Ehi Gerard mi raccomando, facciamo in modo che i fidanzati si siedano accanto, lontani dal Generale."  
"Va bene Alain."  
Vedo mio padre scrutarci, come a volerci rimproverare, non mi intimidisco e prendo posto accanto ad Andrè. Alain è riuscito anche questa volta nel suo intento.  
Vedo Alain avventarsi sul piatto quando frate Paul lo riprende immediatamente.  
"Monsieur Alain! Un momento, prima di toccare il cibo, dobbiamo ringraziare nostro Signore!"  
"Oh … già … è vero, scusatemi."  
Padre Paul, seguito dagli altri frati cominciano a recitare le preghiere di rito, a cui noi ci uniamo, a voce bassa.  
Vedo Alain infastidito tirare un mezzo sorriso.  
Dopo la preghiera, padre Paul dice: "Fratelli buon appetito!"  
Il pranzo procede in assoluta tranquillità, accompagnato dalla voce del frate lettore. Dopo aver desinato, padre Paul ci dice: "Fratelli tra un'ora, ci raccoglieremo in preghiera, saremo lieti se vorrete unirvi a noi presso la cappella. Sarete avvisati dal suono della campana che scandisce il nostro tempo."  
Il primo a rispondere è Alain: "Scusatemi Padre, ma io, e credo anche il mio amico, siamo stanchi dal viaggio, preferiremmo riposarci, se non vi dispiace ci ritiriamo nella nostra stanza."  
"Assolutamente signori, vi capisco, fate pure, però vi aspetto per il raccoglimento del tramonto."  
Vedo Alain deglutire forzatamente e borbottare: " Si …certo padre."  
"Un momento padre Paul …"  
"Si Monsieur Augustin …"  
"Sono giorni che viaggiamo, e abbiamo bisogno tutti di un bagno caldo."  
"Si certo, provvederemo subito. Voi vi unirete a noi in preghiera Monsieur Augustin?"  
"Se non vi dispiace, sarò con voi, per la funzione del tramonto."  
"Come volete … immagino invece che i nostri due confratelli parteciperanno a tutte le funzioni del monastero"  
Andrè ed io ci guardiamo, e sento Andrè rispondere: "Certamente Padre, seppure pellegrini, non verremo mai meno al conforto della preghiera."  
Mentre ci allontaniamo con padre Paul, sentiamo Alain ridacchiare alle nostre spalle.

"Si si si ho proprio ragione Ahahah … Andrè è un frate mancato AhAh ….. Signor Generale, potete stare tranquillo con Andrè, tanto con lui, non succederà mai nulla con vostra figlia AhAh …."  
"Ma come osi parlare cosi, imbecille di un soldato, è questo il rispetto che porti al tuo Comandante ed a me che sono un Generale? Sei un soldato indisciplinato e irriverente, non so come mia figlia abbia potuto scegliere uno come te per la missione.  
Invece di dire stupidaggini, ti ordino di essere il primo a darti una bella strigliata, visto che sei inavvicinabile! Ringrazia il cielo che non siamo in caserma, altrimenti ti avrei sbattuto in isolamento per un mese! E' chiaro?"  
Il Generale si allontana fuori di se.  
"Alain, ma che diavolo hai detto al Generale, dimentichi che il comandante è sua figlia?!"  
"Si lo so Gerard, ma non ho resistito, è stato più forte di me, spero che quando torneremo, non me la faccia pagare, intanto mi ha ordinato di farmi il bagno ….. vecchio aristocratico!"  
"Te le vai proprio a cercare Alain, però dobbiamo ammetterlo, ad Andrè e al comandante toccheranno giorni di preghiera, altro che astinenza AhAh …"

Siamo appena tornati nella nostra stanza, mi getto sul letto, sono stremata.  
"Andrè, non ne potevo più, ma quanto tempo passano i frati a pregare?!"  
"Secondo me Oscar passano l'intera esistenza a non fare altro, e pensare che questa sera toccherà anche ad Alain andarci , spero di non ridere quando lo vedrò in raccoglimento."  
"Andrè, Alain non fa che prenderci in giro, immagino le battute alle nostre spalle quando ci ha visti allontanare con frate Paul AhAh …"  
Bussano alla porta.  
"Padre siete qui!"  
"Oscar ti devo parlare …"  
"Entrate …"  
"Oscar ho un paio di cose da dirti!"  
"Riguardo a cosa?!"  
"Primo quel soldato sfrontato che hai deciso di portarti dietro …"  
"Parlate di Alain, immagino"  
"Si, proprio lui. E' irriverente ed indisciplinato, non ha la lingua a freno, appena torneremo a Parigi dovrà essere punito per le sue mancanze!"  
"Padre non so cosa Vi abbia mandato su tutte le furie, ma Vi assicuro che Alain non è una cattiva persona, d'accordo parla troppo, gli piace scherzare, ma è un ottimo soldato e lo ha dimostrato. È ben addestrato e sa affrontare le difficoltà. Tutto sommato è un buon elemento, utile per la missione. Ha iniziativa e non subisce passivamente, ammetto che ha un animo ribelle ed irriverente, ma per la missione servono soldati preparati e competenti."  
"Anche se fosse così, ciò non significa che deve mancare di rispetto i suoi superiori, ti giuro, ancora una parola irriverente e lo sbatto fuori dall'esercito! Chiaro?"  
"Parlerò con lui padre, lo richiamerò all'ordine."  
"Sei ottimista Oscar, se non ci sei riuscita in tutti questi mesi, come pensi di farcela con due parole!"  
"Padre, qual'è l'altra questione di cui volevate parlarmi?!" Sbuffo con finta pazienza, pensando che se per colpa dell'atteggiamento di Alain devo farmi riprendere da mio padre, al rientro in caserma Alain sarà obbligato a rendere conto di tutto quello che patirò! E con tanto di interessi! Passi mettere in discussione il mio atteggiamento di fronte al matrimonio, ma il essere un soldato proprio no, questo non posso tollerarlo.  
"A si, di te Andrè, passerete un'altra notte nella stessa stanza, e questo, tu lo sai Andrè, non mi piace …. Quindi Andrè, bada a ciò che fai, intesi?"  
Vedo il Generale agguerrito voltarsi e lasciare la stanza sbattendo la porta, come a sottolineare che la discussione è chiusa: lui ha deciso, ed a noi non rimane che ubbidire.

"Dove vai Andrè?"  
"Da Alain, voglio sapere perché tuo padre è così arrabbiato."  
"Aspetta vengo con te!"  
"Scusami Oscar, ma preferisco parlargli da solo, immagino che gli abbia detto delle cose che vanno al di là della decenza, e sono sicuro, che vedendoti, non direbbe la verità, aspetta …"  
"Va bene Andrè, forse hai ragione!"

"Allora Alain, perché il Generale è fuori si se?"  
"Andrè, penso che si sia arrabbiato perché gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi perché sua figlia con te è al sicuro."  
"Alain immagino cosa tu gli abbia detto, e sono sicuro che non è tutto, ma vedi di non mancargli di rispetto, il Generale è davvero furioso, ha minacciato di sbatterti fuori dell' esercito, capito Alain, è questo quello che vuoi? Senza contare che metti in difficoltà il Comandante."  
"Andrè, gliel'ho detto anch'io che ha esagerato, ma lui ha la testa dura. Andrè quando Alain è lontano dai bordelli, diventa intrattabile!"  
"Si, ma datti una calmata, non crearci ancora dei problemi, e pensiamo di portare a termine questa missione senza complicazioni, chiaro Alain?"  
"Va bene Andrè, prometto di parlare il meno possibile con il vecchio pazzo, e pensare che mi ha pure ordinato di fare un bagno."  
"Beh una volta tanto gli do ragione! Un caprone ha un odore migliore del tuo!"

E' giunto il tramonto, siamo tutti nella cappella del monastero in raccoglimento, assistiamo alla funzione serale, tutti preghiamo compreso Alain, anche se lo fa mal volentieri, si adegua alla situazione.

"Soldato Sassoin …"  
"Generale …"  
"Domani mattina dovrai recarti al villaggio e procurarti degli abiti per tutti, spero che tu ci riesca altrimenti saremo costretti a rimanere ancora in questo posto! E dovrai sistemare gli abiti che abbiamo salvato, rendendolo nuovamente degni di essere indossati."  
"Per carità cristiana Generale, pur di scappare da qui, sono disposto ad andare a Parigi per trovare dei vestiti!"  
"Basta dire sciocchezze, e vedi di risolvere il problema!"  
"Agli ordini signore!"

Alain e Gerard si ritirano nella loro stanza, anch'io Andrè ci prestiamo a farlo, quando sento mio padre dire con voce grave, che racchiude tutto il significato dei suoi pensieri: "Emmmh ... buona notte!"  
"Buona notte Padre!"  
"Buona notte signor Generale!"  
"Andrè, e che sia davvero notte ... mi raccomando!"


	12. Chapter 12

La premiata ditta Terry-Aizram vi presenta con piacere il capitolo 12 di Avventura sulle Alpi! Buona lettura!

Si si ... .ridete pure, Arpie! Ma Io, il Generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes ... ..avrò la meglio su di voi ... .prima o poi ...

Avventura sulle Alpi - Capitolo 12

In marcia per il Forte Exilles

Siamo qui, vedo nei nostri letti, piccoli ma confortevoli, vedo Alain pensieroso.  
"Ehi Alain, una cosa stai pensando?"  
"Cosa vuoi pensare Gerard, un posto infernale in cui siamo capitati, ci ci costringono per ore un pregare, uno sguardo in raccoglimento, un sentire i loro canti e le loro lodi ... .. ... questo andrà bene ad Andrè ma non un me! "  
"Ma non esagerare Alain! Ore, ma quale minerale è stato recitato solo il rosario!"  
"Appunto Gerardo ... a me è sembrato che il tempo non scorresse mai ... .. un'eternità. Gerard, mi chiedo, ma questi frati, vieni faranno?"  
"Faranno cosa?"  
"Come cosa, tonto! A vivere in castità, hanno fatto voto ... .. ... bah ... io morirei!"  
"Ahahah Alain ti immagini, tu frate ahahah!"  
"Ma sei matto, vorresti vedermi impazzire! Senza una donna, io ?! Ma ... Chi lo sa come faranno questi! Sempre che rispettino davvero questo voto di castità ..."  
"Alain che dici, Andrè ed il Comandante dormiranno davvero, o ... ..?"  
"E chi può dirlo Gerardo, con Andrè tutto può essere, ma conoscendolo dormiranno senz'altro ... però ti immagini ... Soli soletti, senza la tonaca addosso e paff ... Fa il suo ingresso nella stanza il vecchio pazzo ahahah ... .. sai che urla, e qui in convento tutti gridere allo scandalo: due frati sodomiti ahahah "  
" Alain sai che ti dico ?! Hai davvero tanta fantasia, troppa ... .non così davvero come fai! "  
"Sarà, ma chi ti dice che non potrebbe accadere davvero, un volta può accadere l'impensabile!"

Siamo seduti intorno al piccolo tavolo presente nella nostra cella; Oltre questo, dovuto inginocchiatoi, due cassepanche e due sedie! Le pareti sono vuote, bianche, finite a calce, solo un crocefisso appeso sopra la porta di accesso alla cella. C'è poi una piccola finestra che si affaccia direttamente sul chiostro. Il bellissimo chiostro di questo monastero: un pozzo centrale ed il resto del giardino coltivato, il tutto ora rischiarato dalla luce della luna e ricoperto dalla neve. Qui i frati gestiscono una farmacia, nota in tutta la Vallata.  
Sento lo sguardo di Andrè addosso, è insostenibile, mi mette in soggezione ... mi ama, ed io ... .lo amo, anche io ...

La vedo arrossire, forse perché la guardo, e come non potrei, è così bella, anche con questo saio un po' sgualcito addosso! Mi perdo nei suoi occhi azzurri, lei abbassa lo sguardo, e pensare che l'altra notte era stretta a me, tra le mie braccia, se ci penso …..meglio che non ci pensi troppo…..

"Andrè, spero che Alain domani riesca a fare sistemare i nostri abiti, così potremo lasciare questo posto e proseguire il nostro viaggio."  
Vedo Andrè sorridere, mi dice: "Sta tranquilla, vedrai che Alain, pur di fuggire da questo posto, sarebbe capace di andare in capo al mondo a cercarli, come ha detto lui: arriverebbe fino Parigi ahaha!"

"Andrè sono stanca, vado a dormire."  
"Farò anch'io la stessa cosa, è stata una giornata stancante, abbiamo bisogno di riposare."

Mi alzo e vado verso il letto, mi sdraio, Andrè mi guarda, uno sguardo dolce, carico di tutto il suo essere.  
"Oscar, non pensi di toglierti quegli abiti prima di coricarti? Padre Paul, ci ha dato delle camicie da notte, non vuoi indossarla?!"  
"Io?! Beh …"  
"Staresti più comoda, queste tonache sono così ingombranti!"  
"Si, hai ragione Andrè, adesso mi cambio."  
"Fai prima tu, poi mi cambierò io!"

E' notte fonda, vedo Oscar dormire profondamente, mi chiedo: cosa penserà di me, gli sarò del tutto indifferente?!  
Anche se il suo atteggiamento è quello di sempre, percepisco in lei qualcosa di diverso. Sono stanco, mi addormento guardandola: Dio quant'è bella!

"Dannazione La Salle! Cos'è questa campanella?"  
"Come che cos'è! Hai dimenticato che ci troviamo in un convento?"  
"Maledizione, cos'hanno da suonare a quest'ora, non è ancora l'alba!"  
"Sono appena le cinque del mattino Alain …"  
"Le cinque del mattino?! Ma a che diavolo di ora si svegliano questi matti, per stare già in piedi a quest'ora, nemmeno in caserma ci si sveglia a un'ora simile."  
"Non lamentarti Alain, solo perché ti ha svegliato il suono della campanella, pensa al comandante e Andrè che dovranno prendere parte alla preghiera del mattino, loro si che hanno di che lamentarsi non tu!"  
"Che debbo dire Gerard, a ognuno i suoi problemi!  
A loro tocca sacrificarsi con la preghiera a me invece, con il pazzo aristocratico al seguito, mi tocca digiunare. Ora capisco il povero Andrè, perché così casto e puro, vivendo in quella gabbia di matti, con a capo il Generale, era ovvio che venisse fuori in quel modo!"

"Oscar, Oscar, stavolta sono io a lamentarmi, qui non si finisce mai di pregare, neanche se avessero chissà quanti peccati da espiare stando chiusi qui dentro!"  
"Andrè, mi sembra di ascoltare Alain, anche se ammetto che hai ragione ahahah! Ma è la loro vita: ora et labora!"

"Ehi Sasson Sassoin …."  
"Chi è?"  
"Il Generale, apri!"  
"Avanti Generale, entrate."  
"Sei ancora in camicia? Cosa stai aspettando, su sbrigati rivestiti che devi tornare al villaggio, e non tornare avere risolto il problema degli abiti!"  
"Non ci penso proprio Generale, vi assicuro che è più premura mia che Vostra, io di qui voglio andare via immediatamente!"  
"Se fosse davvero così saresti già vestito come La Salle, e pronto ad uscire! Muoviti!"  
"Generale, quella dannata campanella mi ha svegliato nel cuore della notte, e non sono più riuscito a dormire."  
"Cos'hai da lamentarti Sassoin?! Allora cosa dovrebbero dire Andrè e mia figlia, che sono costretti a non perdersi un solo raccoglimento spirituale?"  
"Aaa signor Generale, a ciascuno i propri guai!"  
"Meno chiacchiere Sasson, su muoviti! È un ordine!"  
"Sissignore, signor Generale!"  
Mi metto sull'attenti, faccio un rapido saluto e fuggo, un minuto in più con il Generale, sarebbe stato un minuto di troppo!

"Andrè, finalmente è terminato l'ennesimo turno di preghiera, poi ce ne sarà un altro nel pomeriggio e …"  
"Spero Oscar che Alain torni con i vestiti prima delle prossime preghiere, non ne posso più, non ho pregato così tanto nemmeno quando ero bambino!"

"Missione compiuta signor Generale, ecco qua i nostri indumenti, finalmente possiamo lasciare questo posto da incubo!"  
"Partiremo dopo pranzo."  
"Generale, anche se ci siamo procurati i vestiti, Andrè ed il Comandante, comunque dovranno uscire da qui vestiti da frati!"  
"Si cambieranno appena ci addentreremo nel bosco. Ah Sassoin, la prossima destinazione è il forte Exilles!"  
"Benissimo signore, almeno sono sicuro che li non saremo costretti a pregare!"

"Vi ringraziamo per l'ospitalità frate Paul."  
"Ma figuratevi monsieur Augustin, per noi è stato un piacere accogliere persone tanto a modo come voi, e soprattutto è stato un piacere conoscere Voi frate Oscar e frate Andrè!"  
"Il piacere è stato nostro, frate Paul. Bene noi andiamo prima che diventi buio!"  
"Buon viaggio frate Andrè, buon viaggio a tutti!"

Il nostro viaggio continua ormai siamo lontani dal convento e ci addentriamo nella boscaglia.  
Sento Lassan che mi dice: "Andrè siamo abbastanza lontani dal convento, non pensate di cambiarvi d'abito?"  
"Ma che dici Gerard, il nostro Andrè e il Comandante si sono talmente abituati alla vita ecclesiastica, che adesso non vogliono separarsi dall'abito talare ahahah!"  
"Sassoin, ancora un'altra parola …"  
"Suvvia Generale, il viaggio è già così estenuante, almeno permettetemi di rallegrarmi un po'!"  
"Rallegrarti un po' Sassoin?! Peccato che tu lo faccia esclusivamente sugli altri!"  
"Generale!"  
"Dimmi La Salle …"  
"Calcolando i tempi di arrivo credo che saremo a Venezia per il carnevale."  
"E' molto probabile."  
"Che meraviglia Andrè, faremo baldoria!"  
"Alain, ti prego controllati, il Generale …"  
"Si si il Generale!"

"Andrè …"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"Credo che qui vada bene per cambiaci d'abito."  
"Va bene Oscar, affianco tuo padre, per avvertirlo."

"Peccato La Salle, mi ero abituato a vederli vestiti da fraticelli, credo di non essermi mai divertito così tanto in vita mia!"

"Finalmente Andrè abbiamo tolto questi sai, non ne potevo più! Mi mancavano i pantaloni e la loro comodità!"  
"Nemmeno io Oscar, e sempre non oserò a nessuno l'impressione di essere dovuto frati ahahah!"  
"Bene, possiamo ripartire, siamo pronti."  
"Però Andrè, un giorno rideremo ricordando questa incredibile avventura ahahah!  
Proseguiamo il nostro viaggio, di fronte a noi si apre una valle, immersa nella neve. Poi, dopo una curva comparatelo, il forte di Exilles! È immenso, trasmette un senso di sicurezza La sentinella della valle di Susa!  
Siamo arrivati al Forte Exilles  
Agli ordini comandante!


	13. Chapter 13

Anche oggi, il capitolo del giorno! Buona lettura!

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 13

In Valle di Susa

Vedo Andrè, è uscito dal forte, è lì fuori tutto solo, seduto sulla grande spianata che è rivolta all'alta Valle di Susa. Fa molto freddo, mi stringo nella mantella e lo raggiungo. Il paesaggio è incantevole: ai nostri piedi di stende il piccolo borgo, con le sue baite dai tetti in losa, le facciate in pietra, i comignoli fumanti. C'è odore di legna, legna bruciata nei camini per fare fronte a questo freddo.  
"Andrè cosa fai tutto solo, qui si gela!"  
"Oscar guarda! Da quest'altura possiamo ammirare un paesaggio che è a dir poco sbalorditivo, non ho mai visto nulla di simile!"  
"E' vero Andrè, è un luogo incantevole, questa missione ci sta dando l'opportunità di conoscere nuovi posti. Sai Andrè, mi incuriosisce molto Venezia, che strano sarà vedere una città nel mare!"  
Sento freddo, il mio volto diventa livido, le gote arrossate, temo non solo per il freddo. Ultimamente la vicinanza di Andrè mi rende….strana.  
"Oscar stai tremando, il freddo è davvero pungente, credo sia meglio rientrare."  
"Si, hai ragione, è meglio rientrare."  
Uno scambio di sguardi, parole prigioniere, non dette, parole che vorrebbero uscire da sole, ma nulla.  
Sapessi Andrè, che non mi sei affatto indifferente, fino ad ora non mi ero accorta di quanto sei importante per me; sei indispensabile come l'aria che respiro, non potrei vivere senza di te. Riuscissi a dirti a parole tutto ciò, o a fartelo capire con i gesti. Ma nulla, mi sento impietrita, impacciata. Sono sensazioni nuove, che non so gestire. Io sono un soldato, sono nata e cresciuta per essere un soldato. È tutto nuovo ora, è tutto così difficile.  
Ti vedo avanzare, sei sempre più vicino.

Mi avvicino a lei, la tentazione di abbracciarla e di scaldarla, tenendola tra le mie braccia è tanta, faccio fatica a trattenermi, a lei non sfugge il mio sguardo, nè il mio gesto trattenuto.  
"Oscar io vorrei …"  
"Andrè io … io …"  
"Ehi voi due, finalmente vi ho trovati!"  
"Alain …"  
"Scusate colombelle se vi ho disturbato, ma vedete Comandante, il Generale Vostro padre Vi manda a chiamare, vuole parlare con Voi."  
"Con me?"  
"Si con Voi, comandante Oscar, pare che sia arrivato un ufficiale … si un pezzo grosso dell'esercito italiano vuole conoscervi, per fortuna che Voi almeno riuscite a capire un po' l'italiano perché io qui comunico appena a gesti, mi pare di stare tra gli scimpanzé!"  
"Sai come si chiama?"  
"Vostro padre me lo ha detto, ma io non ho capito un bel niente, ma se Vi ho appena detto che non capisco una sola parola!"  
"Ho capito Alain, ora vado, grazie."  
Attraversiamo il bastione, fino a giungere al porticato della fortezza, entriamo, Alain ci fa strada, percorriamo l'ampia scala posta all'interno della fortezza, fino a giungere lungo il corridoio. Tutto il forte è costruito in pietra.  
Eccoci arrivati, un tocco alla porta, entriamo.  
Entro con Andrè e il Comandante, nella stanza c'è il Generale suo padre e un Generale dell'esercito italiano, un ufficiale francese ed uno sabaudo, anche se la divisa è differente da quella francese riconosco i gradi posti sopra le spalline.  
Vedo Il Generale Jarjayes sorridere al nostro arrivo, adesso voglio proprio vedere come questi riusciranno a capirsi.  
Rimango sbigottito: il Comandate Oscar e suo padre parlano con l'ufficiale italiano senza alcun problema, non avrei mai pensato che conoscessero la loro lingua.  
"Generale Bogino, vi presento mio figlio Oscar François, già colonnello delle Guardie Reale francesi ed ora al comando della brigata B della Guardia metropolitana di Parigi"  
"Lieto di conoscervi Colonnello, per noi è un piacere ospitarvi nella nostra terra."  
"Il piacere è nostro Generale Bogino."  
"Vostro padre mi ha parlato un po' della situazione politica francese, a quanto ho capito, la regina Maria Antonietta non è ben vista dal popolo francese!"  
"Sembrerebbe di si, signore."  
"Comunque cambiamo discorso, spero che Vi fermerete qualche giorno presso il forte, come sapete i soldati francesi sono ben accolti nel Ducato Sabaudo. Voi ed il Generale potrete alloggiare con i nostri ufficiali, i soldati al Vostri ordini troveranno posto nelle camerate dei nostri uomini."  
"Credo che mio padre il Generale ve l'abbia detto che ci fermeremo per solo per questa notte, domani mattina ripartiremo."  
"Bene, allora dobbiamo salutarci, perché sono impegnato per una missione, vi saluto Generale … Colonnello!"  
"Signore!"  
Vedo mio padre sorridere, Andrè finirà nelle camerate con Alain e Gerard, mentre per noi ufficiali sono previsti altri alloggi. Saremo separati, Andrè ed io. Sarà soddisfatto. E almeno per questa sera non dovremo sorbirci le sue romanzine.

"Ehi Andrè chissà che accidenti avranno detto quei tre?!"  
"Hanno accennato appena alla situazione politica Alain, alla nostra sistemazione e si sono salutati."  
"Allora tu hai capito tutto?!"  
"Si Alain."  
"Ma guarda tutto mi sarei aspettato, tranne che tu conoscessi l'italiano."  
"Te l'ho detto già una volta Alain, ho avuto gli stessi precettori di Oscar."  
"Ora capisco perché il vecchio ti ha concesso la mano di sua figlia, hai la stessa istruzione di sua figlia e cosa fondamentale, non essendo un nobile i vostri figli potrebbero ereditare il titolo del vecchio pazzo, così il nome dei Jarjayes, non si perderebbe con il Comandante visto che è una donna … oh beh si intende, sempre che riusciate ad avere figli, sai, io ti vedo un tantino imbranato! Caro mio fraticello!"  
"ALAIN!"  
"Cosa c'è amico, ho espresso solamente le mie impressioni!"  
Oscar ed il Generale sono al tavolo degli ufficiali; anche gli alloggi sono stati disposti per grado.  
Alain, Gerard ed io stiamo consumando il nostro pasto nella mensa con gli altri soldati, qui ci sono sia soldati italiani che francesi. Quest'ultimi sono incuriositi dalla nostra presenza e fanno un mucchio di domande, ma nemmeno Alain è da meno.  
"Salve, io sono Sauveur e lui Pascal, anche noi siamo francesi."  
"Io sono Gerad."  
"Alain."  
"E io Andrè"  
"Non capita spesso vedere soldati nuovi da queste parti, a meno che non si arruolino, ma diteci da quale parte della Francia venite?"  
"Da Parigi."  
"Noi invece siamo di Lione, sono più di tre anni che prestiamo servizio in questo forte."  
"Dimmi Sauveur, come mai vi hanno mandato tra queste montagne lontani da casa?!"  
"Alain, noi dapprima prestavamo servizio "Ancies Fronts" ma poi, il nostro reggimento è stato mandato qui, al di Exilles, in segno di collaborazione, e distensione, con i Savoia."  
"Dimmi amico come sono le Italiane?"  
"Alain, ma hai visto dove siamo confinati? E' così difficile scendere al villaggio, soprattutto con questa neve, le nostre uscite avvengono così di rado! Inoltre Exilles è un borgo piccolo, c'è poca gente e piuttosto anziani!"  
"Ehi Alain, allora questi sono segregati come i frati del monastero!"  
"Mi sa di si Gerard Ahah!"

E' sera, siamo stati alloggiati nelle camerate, insieme agli altri soldati, ne io ne Alain riusciamo a dormire. Sono stanze grandi, fredde. Tutte in pietra, sanno di montagna. Solo un grande camino a riscaldare l'ambiente,  
E' da stamattina che non vedo Oscar, è dovuta presenziare con gli alti ufficiali per tutto il giorno; domattina ripartiamo per Avigliana, chissà cosa ci aspetta?! E soprattutto, chissà se arriveremo prima di sera, o dovremo fermarci all'addiaccio?!  
"Andrè, neanche tu riesci a dormire, vero?"  
"Sono stanco Alain, ma non riesco a prender sonno."  
"Ti capisco, neanch'io riesco ad addormentarmi, questo posto mi ricorda il convento che abbiamo lasciato, l'unica differenza è che qui almeno non ci costringono a pregare."  
"Credi Alain?! Domani è domenica e se non partiremo presto, dovrai subirti la messa domenicale, dimentichi che qui c'è il cappellano militare che svolge il rito domenicale?"  
"Già dimenticavo, allora dobbiamo incoraggiare tuo suocero a lasciare questo posto prima di quell'ora, non voglio sorbirmi anche qui, un'ennesima predica, di quei giorni in convento ne ho avuto abbastanza, non reciterò un Padre Nostro per almeno un anno!"  
"Sei esagerato come sempre Alain."  
"Esagerato? Proprio tu parli così, che hai dovuto calarti nelle vesti di frate?! Io, al posto tuo, ne avrei abbastanza per tutta la vita!"  
Silenzio.  
"Andrè cambiano le caserme ma la sostanza rimane, sono tutte uguali, non che avrei voluto essere in una locanda confortevole, ma le brande non sono certo migliori delle nostre."  
"Stai sempre a lamentarti Alain."  
"Ma come diavolo fai tu invece, non ti lamenti mai, eppure hai vissuto nelle comodità e negli agi ….. ehi Andrè, a parte stamattina, è tutto il giorno che non la vedi, io al posto tuo andrei a cercarla, e magari mi infilerei di soppiatto in camera sua."  
"Non sai quello che dici Alain, certe volte mi preoccupi: sragioni."  
"Credo che stavolta tu abbia ragione amico, il vecchio sicuramente avrà preteso di dividere la camera con sua figlia, o per lo meno di averne una accanto, per tenerla sotto controllo, per paura che lo facciate diventare nonno anzi tempo ahaha!"  
"Non ti stanchi mai, vero Alain?"  
"Di cosa Andrè, di dire le cose come stanno? Si, sono felice per te perchè presto sposerai il Comandante, la donna che ami da sempre, ma …."  
"Ma?"  
"Andrè, con il suocero ammattito che ti ritrovi, c'è poco da invidiarti, quello secondo me, si è fatto un mucchio di idee sul vostro conto."  
"Secondo te quali?"  
"Non ci vuole molto a capire, te l'ho già detto, quello si aspetta un erede da te, da Voi, un maschio, e se così non fosse, matto com'è, sarebbe capace di prenderti a calci, o peggio ancora di appostarsi dietro la porta della camera matrimoniale di sua figlia pur di assicurarsi che suo genero ce la metta tutta, quindi …. mettiti l'anima in pace, dacci dentro per un bel figlio maschio. E se non ti viene al primo colpo…preparati a tante notti occupate! Buona notte amico!"  
"Alain?"  
"Si?"  
"Va' al diavolo!"  
"Per aver detto la verità? Io avrò anche il difetto di dire le cose come stanno, ma tu, ti ritrovi un suocero matto come un cavallo, vedrai il tempo mi darà ragione. E aspettati di tutto…..Buona notte Andrè!"  
Alain può pensare quello che vuole, ma a me interessa solo che lei mi ami e che diventi mia moglie. Il resto non mi importa!

Mi chiedo se Andrè starà dormendo, non lo vedo da stamattina: eravamo su quella spianata … oddio che emozione stargli accanto … mi manchi Andrè …. Adesso che dormiamo separatamente, sento che mi manchi ancora di più. Mio padre di follie ne ha dette, e ne ha fatte tante, ma devo riconoscere che grazie a lui, mi sono resa conto di quanto amo il mio Andrè. Devo solo trovare il modo di dirglielo… ….


	14. Chapter 14

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 14

Il piano del Generale

Sento bussare alla porta della mia stanza: è mio padre che mi chiama per assistere alla messa domenicale. Ha chiesto ad uno degli uomini di turno, di far chiamare anche i nostri compagni di viaggio affinchè assistano alla funzione. Credo che mio padre voglia punire Alain obbligandolo ad un'ora di silenzio e meditazione. In fondo condivido la Sua scelta.  
"Andrè, anche la messa al forte dobbiamo subire! Certo che il tuo futuro suocero ha delle idee…..!"  
"Alain taci, se ti sente potrebbe farti la pelle, ormai credo che tu sia un sorvegliato speciale! Ed evita di fare ulteriori uscite o saranno guai!"  
Alla fine della funzione, Gerard, Alain ed io salutiamo i soldati che ci hanno ospitato nelle loro camerate, ci rechiamo nel porticato del Fortezza, pronti per la partenza.  
Oscar e suo padre si apprestano a salutare gli ufficiali che ci hanno ospitato, dietro di noi si chiude il portone principale di Forte di Exilles, siamo in viaggio per Avigliana.  
Oggi è una splendida giornata di sole, davanti a noi si staglia un'altra parte della Valle, il percorso è ormai in discesa ed il clima migliora: ci lasciamo alle spalle le punte più alte delle Alpi e ci avviciniamo alla pianura.  
La vallata si apre a fianco di un fiume, di cui seguiamo in gran parte il tracciato, tra monti ai due lati. Superiamo la piccola città di Susa e poco oltre ci fermiamo per fare riposare i cavalli e consumare un veloce pasto, accampati in uno spiazzo. Per fortuna, man mano che si scende la neve lascia il posto ad un terreno umido ed un poco fangoso, e riusciamo a viaggiare con maggiore tranquillità.  
Nel pomeriggio vediamo sulla destra un alto monte con una costruzione imponente.  
"Comandante, sapete cos'è quella costruzione?"  
"Alain, si tratta di un monastero: la Sacra di San Michele! È a guardia di un'altra parte della valle"  
"Non vorrete farci pernottare nuovamente in un monastero?! Mi pare di avere pregato a sufficienza in questi giorni!"  
"No Alain, sarebbe inutile salire sul monte Pirchiriano per poi dover discendere, ci fermeremo ad Avigliana, in una locanda. Ti ricordo che valgono ancora gli ordini di Briançons, vedi di non deludermi!". Mio padre inarca un sopracciglio, non comprendendo quanto è sottointeso nel nostro dialogo, ma non intendo dargli altre spiegazioni.  
Dopo tanto aver portato i cavalli al galoppo, abbiamo portato i cavalli al passo, tra non molto arriveremo al villaggio, pernotteremo in una locanda.  
E' da ieri mattina che non ho avuto modo di scambiare una sola parola con Andrè, e chissà fino a quanto sarà così, diventa sempre più difficile parlare con lui, non siamo mai soli.  
Raggiungiamo finalmente Avigliana, una piccola città racchiusa nelle mura medievali, con due splendidi laghi ai suoi piedi. Mio padre sceglie una locanda, piccola ma apparentemente ordinata.  
"Buona sera, signori in cosa posso esservi utile?"  
"Dovete servirci un pasto ed abbiamo bisogno di stanze per la notte."  
"Benissimo signori, intanto che faccio preparare la cena, vi mostro le stanze, venite da questa parte prego!"  
"Dispongo di tre camere libere, due con il doppio letto ed una con un ampio letto matrimoniale, a meno che non vogliate compagnia per cui dovrei sistemarvi diversamente."  
Vedo mio padre ribattere immediatamente: "Vanno bene queste, tu Oscar dormirai nella matrimoniale, Andrè ed io prenderemo la stessa stanza e voi due naturalmente dividerete l'altra."  
"Bene signore, visto che avete deciso come disporvi, potete sistemarvi, tra meno di mezzora, sarà pronta la cena."

"Ahahah Gerard il Generale gliel'ha fatta nuovamente al caro Andrè, addirittura si è assicurato che dormisse con lui ahahah si vede che non lo conosce affatto!"  
"Alain ridi pure, ma intanto quei due, per come stanno le cose, non hanno modo di stare un po' da soli, a me fanno sola pena."  
"Vedrai, vedrai si rifaranno … loro avranno tutto il tempo ma io … ehi Gerard, che ne dici se stasera ne approfittiamo, aspettiamo che il vecchio si chiuda in camera, e via … a caccia di qualche bella italiana."  
"Ma Alain, non pensi, che il Generale possa venire a controllare nelle stanze? E gli ordini del Comandante?"  
"Anche se fosse? Metterò i cuscini sotto le coperte, non verrà mica ad alzarle?!"  
"Chi lo sa, non dimenticare che sarebbe capacissimo di sbirciare anche sotto le coperte e …"  
"Su, su La Salle, non ti facevo così codardo! Comunque tu fai ciò che vuoi, io questa notte andrò a caccia!"

Siamo seduti intorno ad un tavolo, l'oste ci ha servito la cena, Alain, Gerard, mio padre ed Andrè hanno un'aria stanca, a dire il vero anch'io non ce la faccio, sento che il sonno sta prendendo il sopravvento  
"Oscar, hai l'aria stanca!"  
"Si Andrè, appena avrò finito, tornerò in camera mia."  
"Avete ragione Comandante, il viaggio è davvero faticoso; anch'io farò la stessa cosa, appena avrò finito. Vi assicuro che non ce la faccio più!"  
"Ma Alain, se fino a poco fa …."  
"Sento che il mio amico mi pesta il piede sotto il tavolo, mi lamento: "Ahaia …"  
"Gerard cos'hai?"  
"Niente Andrè, è solamente un crampo."  
Sento Alain distogliere l'attenzione dalle mie parole spezzate, e dice: "Generale, qual è la prossima tappa?"  
"Torino, non dista molto ma i cavalli sono stanchi, credo che ci metteremo poco più di un giorno, sarà inevitabile passare la prossima notte all'addiaccio."  
"Se è così Generale, allora vorrà dire che stasera ne approfitterò per ritirarmi nella mia stanza al calduccio, ho bisogno di riposo!"  
Vedo Andrè guardarmi con sospetto, mi conosce benissimo, sa perfettamente che andrò a riposare si, ma nel letto di qualche fanciulla.  
"Bene signor Generale con il vostro permesso, mi ritiro in camera mia. Comandante, Andrè a domani."  
"Aspetta Alain vengo anch'io."  
"Oh Gerard, mi fa piacere che abbia deciso anche tu di seguirmi, visto che ci aspettano giorni difficili ne abbiamo bisogno, su andiamo … buona notte a tutti!"  
"Buona notte Alain!"  
"Padre, Andrè, salgo anch'io in camera, sono stanca, ho bisogno di riposo."  
"Va pure Oscar, a domani."  
"A domani … Andrè."  
"A domani Oscar."  
"Andrè, rimani con me per l'ultimo bicchiere?"  
"Va bene signore, ma poi andrò a dormire anch'io."  
"Bene figliolo, ci facciamo portare un altro bicchiere di vino."

Percorro il corridoio con il mio amico La Salle, dopo tutto come ha detto il vecchio, ci aspettano ancora giorni difficili, freddo e turni di guardia, un po' di compagnia non può che farmi bene.  
Ehi Gerard, non so tu, ma io ho già preso accordi con una donzella, mi infilerò direttamente nella sua stanza."  
"Io penserò dopo a cosa fare."  
"Come sempre Gerard ahahah!"

Percorro il corridoio che mi porta in camera mia, giro la maniglia per entrare, quando vedo in fondo il corridoio, Alain chiudersi in camera con una donna: è inutile, le mie raccomandazioni non sono servite a niente, ma se lo scoprisse mio padre, scoppierebbe il finimondo.  
E' meglio che vada a dormire. Sono nel letto penso ad Alain: è davvero incorreggibile, non riesce a stare lontano dalle donne …. penso ad Andrè, lui è così diverso, non soltanto da Alain, ma da tutti gli altri uomini.  
Nessuno può eguagliare il mio Andrè …..mio…..accidenti! Il mio Andrè!

"Bene Andrè, ora che siamo soli, possiamo parlare in tutta tranquillità e soprattutto lontani da orecchie indiscrete …"  
"Ditemi signor Generale."  
"Sono contento di darti in sposa mia figlia, come sono contento che tu non ti sia opposto, in caso contrario non so, ti avrei convinto in qualche modo."  
Sorrido per le parole appena dette dal Generale penso: obbligato a sposare l'amore della mia vita?  
"Però adesso Andrè, mi devi dire che genere di sentimenti ti legano ad Oscar!"  
"Io … signore …"  
"Parla Andrè, come se fossi tuo padre, dopo tutto sei cresciuto in casa mia ed io ti ho accolto come tale!"  
Sono impacciato, il Generale mi parla davvero come un padre, non me lo sarei mai aspettato, sarà forse stato quel bicchiere in più che ha bevuto?  
"Allora Andrè perché tanta esitazione, forse mia figlia non ti piace poi così tanto? E' per via del suo carattere? Allora forza dì qualcosa, comincio a diventare nervoso e a perdere la pazienza!"  
"Vedete Generale, io … amo vostra figlia … da sempre. E l'idea che diventi mia moglie, non può che farmi gioire."  
"Oh che Dio sia lodato! E' quello che volevo ascoltare! Bene, bene Andrè, e adesso dimmi, lei ricambia i tuoi sentimenti?"

Questa domanda proprio non me l'aspettavo, adesso si che non so cosa rispondergli.  
"Allora Andrè, è mai possibile che debba tirarti le parole di bocca? Su sbrigati che non ho tempo da perdere, sono stanco anch'io, e domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata di viaggio, allora? Su muoviti, ti ama o no?!"  
"Vedete Generale io … io …"  
"Io, io, ti decidi a parlare?"  
"Non lo so Generale, Oscar ed io non abbiamo avuto modo di …"  
"Cosaa? Ma stai scherzando Andrè?! Ma si può sapere di cosa avete parlato tutte quelle notti che avete trascorso insieme? O … o avete fatto altro anziché chiarire i vostri sentimenti?!"  
"Generale … ma…"  
"Ma ma ma, non sai dire altro Andrè?"  
"Signore per favore non scherzate su certi argomenti, io …"  
"Basta Andrè, queste tue affermazioni poco concrete mi fanno perdere solo la pazienza, comunque una cosa è certa, tu la ami!"  
"Si signore."  
"Bene, è già qualcosa, anzi è fondamentale, adesso tocca a lei amarti, ed io ti ordino di farti amare, si insomma, convincila, corteggiala, in pratica, fa tutte quelle cose che piacciono alle donne!"  
Io sono costernato per quello che il Generale mi dice, non posso crederci, devo fare tutto quello che piace ad una donna…..ma Oscar non è certo una donna comune! Apprezza di più un bel duello che un ballo…. Il Generale mi guarda severamente e continua: "Andrè, è vero che negli ultimi giorni non avete avuto modo di rimanere un po' da soli, ma quando saremo arrivati a Venezia, sarà tutto diverso."  
"Signore, quanto tempo ci intratterremo?"  
"Penso circa una settimana e tu avrai tutto il tempo di corteggiare mia figlia, mi raccomando fa del tuo meglio Andrè, voglio che lei ti ami, solo così potrà esserci armonia tra di voi e quindi darmi tutti gli eredi che servono. Chiaro Andrè? E' inutile gironzolarci intorno, sappiamo entrambi che mia figlia in quanto a carattere ne ha da vendere, è un osso duro, lo so, quindi figliolo sii più deciso e fatti valere, conto su di te. Avrai una settimana a disposizione, per farti amare da mia figlia … naturalmente non in senso letterario, ciò voglio dire amarsi si, ma … mi riferisco a conoscersi e basta, intesi Andrè? E' inutile che le lo ripeta, tanto tu hai già capito, vero?"  
Lo guardo con pazienza, e lui mi dice: "Bene hai capito, adesso io vado a letto sono davvero stanco, buona notte Andrè!"  
"Buona notte Generale!"  
Ciò che ha detto è assurdo, se l'avesse ascoltato Oscar, non so cosa sarebbe accaduto.

E' mattina, la prima cosa che faccio è precipitarmi dietro la stanza di Alain, busso, sento appena una voce che farfuglia: "Avanti."  
Il mio tono è severo e deciso: " Soldato Sasson, soldato La Salle, vi ordino di mettervi in piedi immediatamente!"

Ci sveglia di soprassalto il suono della sua voce, scattiamo in piedi, accorgendoci in seguito che siamo in mutande.  
"Agli ordini Comandante Oscar!"  
"Alain, se credi di prendermi in giro ti sbagli, tu hai confuso un po' le cose, qui sei in missione, non a divertirti, è chiaroo?!"  
"Ma comandante Oscar, a cosa alludete?"  
"Fingi di non sapere, bravo sei davvero un commediante. Mi riferisco a ieri sera, altro che stanco! Ti sei infilato si in camera, ma non nella tua, non è questo che voglio da te Sassoin, un'altra delle tue e ti giuro che non sarà mio padre a sbatterti fuori dall'esercito ma io!"  
Vedo il Comandante adirato, stavolta non ha nessuna intenzione di farmela passare liscia, tento di difendermi , ma non serve a nulla.  
"Comandante vedete io sono … stato coinvolto da una tresca, non è stata colpa mia ecco …"  
"Basta Alain hai superato il mio limite della sopportazione, un ultimo passo falso, e sei fuori, chiaro?"

Vedo Il Comandante uscire furiosa dalla stanza.  
"Alain, sei stato scoperto, ora credo che sia giunto il momento di darti una calmata, altrimenti la vedo male."  
"Gerard era così furiosa, che secondo me non si è accorta che eravamo in mutande, è tale e quale a suo padre, quando si arrabbia diventa una belva inferocita.  
Povero Andrè, non sa in che guaio si è andato a cacciare, poveraccio, che pena mi fa!"


	15. Chapter 15

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 15

Padre e figlia

Siamo nella locanda, tutti intorno al tavolo a fare colazione.  
La tavola è ricca, cioccolata, biscotti, the, latte e brioche. C'è di tutto. Mio padre ha gusto nello scegliere le locande dove soggiornare.  
Di fianco a me è seduto Andrè, a capotavola ovviamente mio padre, dall'altro lato Alain e Gerard.  
Alain è proprio di fronte a me, ha l'aria stanca ed assonnata, anche se tenta di nasconderlo, con me non ci riesce perché l'ho beccato in fragrante. Sbadiglia e spilucca appena il suo pasto.  
"Che meraviglia Alain, mi fa davvero piacere, vederti con noi a colazione! Hai riposato abbastanza? Sembri un poco assonnato….forse hai riposato troppo? O hai avuto un risveglio brusco?"  
"Si Comandante Oscar, ho riposato abbastanza."  
"Mi fa piacere Alan, perché tra poco ci rimetteremo in viaggio, e trascorreremo la prossima notte in tenda, con turni di guardia davanti al fuoco. Credo che, visto che sei così ben riposato, potresti fare un doppio turno!"  
"Si certo Comandante, non preoccupatevi assolverò il mio dovere come sempre. Voi comandate ed io ubbidisco, se doppio turno deve essere, sarà fatto."  
"Non ne dubito Sassoin!"  
Ascolto Oscar e non capisco quel tono sarcastico, anche il Generale rimane interdetto, ma una volta tanto non dice nulla e continua a sorseggiare la sua tazza di latte.  
Mio padre l'osserva e dice: "Sasson, sicuro di aver dormito abbastanza?"  
"Pe … perché signore?"  
"Come perché?! Sei strano, non è che questa notte ti sei dato ai bagordi? Sai, hai un'espressione che mi dice proprio di si! Bada Sassoin se provi solo a disobbedire ai miei ordini sei fuori, non scordarlo siamo in missione, prendi esempio da Andrè, è chiaro?"  
"Sissignore!"  
Prendere esempio da Andrè, ma sei fuori?! Piuttosto divento frate! Bel esempio che sei Andrè! Certo che tra padre e figlia…povero Andrè, come farà? E come ha fatto in tutti questi anni. Lui è cresciuto accanto al Comandante….possibile che non sia ancora scappato? Io al suo posto non sarei riuscito a resistere in quella casa di pazzi!  
Partiamo, i cavalli sono stanchi per il lungo viaggio, forse sarebbe stato più appropriato rimanere un giorno a riposare ad Avigliana, ma mio padre ha preferito partire, ed io non avevo davvero voglia di discutere con lui. Viaggiamo al passo ed al piccolo trotto, per non affaticare troppo le povere bestie, facendo sovente delle pause.  
Il viaggio è piacevole, Alain è silenzioso, scambio qualche parola con mio padre ed ammiro il panorama. Sono luoghi che non avevo mai visto. Siamo ancora in mezzo alla vallata, ormai prossimi alla pianura. Il cielo è limpido ed il freddo oggi ha lasciato il posto ad una temperatura accettabile, almeno nelle ore centrali. In lontananza vediamo una collina, su cui sorge un castello: è il castello di Rivoli, luogo dinastico di casa Savoia. Lo stanno ampliando, del vecchio maniero è rimasto poco. Dalla nostra posizione oi, vediamo in lontananza una collina, oltre la grande città di Torino, su cui campeggia la basilica di Superga.  
Ci accampiamo per la notte prima di raggiungere la cittadina di Rivoli, in aperta campagna. Domani ci recheremo presso la reggia sabauda, alla Venaria Reale, per rendere omaggio ai Duchi, come richiesto dalle regole di corte.

"Signor Generale, siete convinto di farci montare solo due tende?"  
"Ma certo, io e mia figlia, dormiremo nella stessa tenda, e voi tre vi dividerete i turni di guardia.  
I turni avverranno a due …"  
"Due generale?!"  
"Si a due, dobbiamo avere gli occhi ben aperti, i primi due sarete proprio tu Sassoin insieme ad Andrè, poi toccherà a me ed al soldato La Salle, intesi? O preferisci fare anche il mio turno di guardia?"  
"Nossignore! Sissignore!"

Oscar e suo padre sono in tenda, io e Alain siamo intorno al fuoco a fare da sentinelle. Fa meno freddo dell'ultima volta che abbiamo dormito all'aperto. Il fuoco poi scoppietta tranquillo, la notte è serena, rischiarata da una luna alta e luminosa, così possiamo vedere meglio se qualcuno dovesse avvicinarci.  
"Alain è da stamattina che ti vedo molto stanco, ma dimmi la verità, tu non hai riposato abbastanza la notte scorsa, o è più probabile che tu non abbia dormito affatto!"  
"Colpito nel segno amico, e secondo te, come avrei potuto dormire tranquillamente, sapendo che una dolce donzella mi aspettava a ….. braccia aperte? Ho dovuto assecondarla e …. Si capito …."  
"C'era da immaginarselo Alain e poi stamattina te lo si leggeva in faccia …"  
"Ma leggermi cosa Andrè? Neanche se tu fossi un esperto in materia; piuttosto amico, il Comandate, cioè quel diavolo di fidanzata che ti ritrovi, mi ha beccato ieri sera mentre entravo con la mia accompagnatrice in camera, fortuna che non ha fatto nessuna scenata in corridoio, ma stamattina …. È venuta come una furia a tirarmi giù dal letto strillando, arrabbiatissima! A proposito, sei sicuro di volerla sposare? Sai, io non te lo consiglio amico!  
D'accordo sarà bella anzi bellissima, ma quando si arrabbia è peggio del vecchio pazzo, pensa che ero assonnato e mi sono dovuto buttare giù dal letto e non solo io, anche il povero La Salle, che non c'entrava nulla! Ero in mutante e per fortuna che almeno quelle le indossavo, se no … ma lei neanche ci ha fatto caso, ha sbraitato come un'ossessa ed è andata via.  
Dopo che è uscita, sai a chi ho pensato?"  
"A chi?"  
"A te caro il mio imbecille, sapessi che pena!"  
"Si, si Alain, continua pure a prendermi in giro, tanto prima o poi toccherà anche a te innamorarti e poi sarò io a prenderti in giro!"  
"Chii?Io innamorarmi? Si si aspetta tu caro mio e poi vedrai!"

"Oscar …"  
"Si padre?!"  
"Cosa pensi di Andrè?"  
"Co … cosa volete intendere?"  
"Si … voglio chiederti ecco … ti piace? Lo trovi attraente? Si insomma…hai capito benissimo!"  
"Ma ma padre … cosa dite?"  
"Oh ma per caso è così difficile da capire?! Ti ho chiesto se ti piace il tuo fidanzato, il tuo futuro marito, così è più chiaro?! "  
"La domanda l'ho capita, ma non capisco Voi padre?!"  
"Perché? So benissimo che certi discorsi andrebbero fatti da tua madre, ma certo adesso non è qui con noi, e per inciso vuole che sia io ad affrontare certi argomenti con te, sostiene che devo terminare quello che ho iniziato…e quindi tocca a me parlare con te, spero che tu non mi renda le cose difficili, e mi aiuti a capire."  
"Capire cosa padre?"  
"Oscar è mai possibile che tu non comprenda?! Possibile che per te ci sia solo la vita militare e null'altro? Esistono altre cose, per esempio l'amore, la famiglia, i figli …"  
Sorrido sarcasticamente a mio padre e ribatto: "Padre, se non sbaglio ve l'ho già detto una volta: oltre che ad usare le armi, il latino, la storia e quant'altro io non ho appreso null'altro dai miei …"  
"Basta Oscar!"  
"Basta lo dico io padre, non voglio che Voi mi parliate di certe cose, avete pianificato la mia vita, adesso lasciate che decida io del resto e poi perché chiedermi certe cose, qual è la Vostra preoccupazione?"  
"Che domande! Gli eredii! Il casato! La dinastia! Tutte cose di cui ti ho sempre parlato!"  
"E chi vi dice che sposandomi arriveranno?!"  
"Ehi Oscar non vorrai mica tirarmi un brutto scherzo, ti dico ciò che ho già detto ad Andrè ieri sera …"  
"Cosa gli avete detto?"  
"Che gli eredi mi servono! Servono alla nostra famiglia! Siamo un'antica dinastia, e tu ne sei l'ultima discendente. Ora tocca a te provvedere in merito. E non pensare di tirarti indietro! Sei ancora abbastanza giovane da poter procreare, ho chiesto al dottor Lasonne! Certo se ci avessi pensato prima…ma non sarà un problema, al massimo dovrete metterci più impegno! E non pensare neppure di venire meno ai tuoi doveri coniugali!"  
"Noo basta mi rifiuto di ascoltarvi ancora, anche al dottore Lassonne avete chiesto lumi per le Vostre idee! … Però adesso voglio avanzare io un'ipotesi, e se fossero tutte femmine? In fondo a Voi è capitato così!"  
"Co .. co ..cosaa? No noo non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo Oscar, da te voglio i maschi e se possibile tutti maschi, tre quattro, vedete voi quanti farne, insomma più ne sono e meglio è!"  
"Basta me ne vado!"  
"Dove vai?"  
"Preferisco dormire nella tenda con La Salle che con Voi!"

"Ehi Andrè, ma non senti le voci di tuo suocero e della tua fidanzata? Secondo me stanno litigando, non c'è verso ho ragione io "Talis pater talis Filius.  
"Alain …"  
"Andrè ascolta il tuo amico, scappa sei ancora in tempo credimi!"

"Oscar aspetta, ti proibisco di andare a dormire con La Salle!"  
"Allora dormirò davanti al fuoco, l'importante è che non sia con Voi!"  
"O… Oscar aspetta che succede?"  
"Andrè per favore lasciami tranquilla, non è serata!"  
"Ma Oscar cosa fai con quelle coperte che hai messo davanti al fuoco?"  
"Preferisco dormire qui fuori piuttosto che in tenda con mio padre!"  
"Uaooo Comandante, allora c'è qualcuno che riesca a tenevi testa, altro che Andrè!"  
"Sasson, una sola parola e sei fuori, TACI!"  
"Ssi si Generale."  
"E tu Oscar non essere infantile, non puoi dormire all'aperto torna dentro!"  
"Non ci penso proprio padre, rimango qui!"  
"Andrè fa qualcosa, questo è un ordine! Fa rinsanire la tua fidanzata, non può dormire qui fuori con questo gelo, è assurdo!"  
"Assurdo siete Voi padre, basta non ce la faccio più!"  
"Andrè voglio sapere chi dei due riuscirai a riportare alla ragione: il padre o la figlia?"  
"Sta zitto Alain!"

Le voci concitate hanno svegliato La Salle che si precipita fuori e assonnato interviene:" Comandante cos'è questa confusione, per caso siamo stati attaccati?"  
"Ecco ci mancava solo La Salle che dicesse l'ennesima stupidaggine!"  
"Alain ma che dici?! Che succede?"  
"Niente amico, è meglio che torni a dormire, qui si discute sulla discendenza dei Jarjayes, ma ti immagini: altri tre o quattro discendenti simili e non si capirebbe più nulla!"  
All'unisono: "ALAIN!"


	16. Chapter 16

E come ogni giorno…..o quasi…..ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo! Buona lettura!

Terry e Marzia

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 16

La Venaria Reale

Che strana notte che abbiamo passato, è successo di tutto: anziché fare turni di guardia o dormire, padre e figlia si sono scontrati come Titani, se qualcuno me l'avesse raccontato, avrei fatto fatica a crederci.  
Alla fine della disputa, il Generale pazzo ha diviso la tenda con La Salle pur di non far dormire all'addiaccio il Comandante che, in fatto di testardaggine, non è da meno di suo padre, ma in questo caso ha avuto la meglio: ha dormito sola soletta, mentre noi ci siamo divisi i turni di Guardia.  
L'ho pagata cara, la notte di bagordi, sono stanco morto, appena avrò modo di riposarmi, giuro che non penserò alle donne, almeno finché non mi sarò rimesso in forze. Cosa che avverrà con una bella dormita!

Ci rimettiamo in viaggio, superiamo Rivoli, proseguiamo sull'ampio viale alberato fino ad un bivio, svoltiamo verso nord e raggiungiamo un piccolo borgo: Collegno. Passiamo davanti ad un monastero, oddio….spero che il Generale non ci faccia fermare qui!  
Poi proseguiamo verso le cascine, attraversiamo diversi campi fino a raggiungere la residenza dei Savoia.  
"Andrè, siamo arrivati sul suolo Torinese, da qui riusciamo a vedere la Reggia della Venaria!"  
"Soldati, saremo al cospetto di sua maestà Vittorio Amedeo III e dalla regina Maria Antonietta di Spagna."  
"Padre, non potremmo eludere questa visita?"  
"Impossibile Oscar, sono stati già informati della nostra presenza sul loro territorio, il nostro è un atto dovuto, e poi i cavalli hanno bisogno di riposare, e a quanto ne so non sono gli unici ad averne bisogno…. Sei fortunato Sasson: se le bestie non avessero bisogno di riposo avremmo tirato dritto immediatamente!"  
"Generale non so perché mi parliate in questo modo, ma io non ho aperto bocca a riguardo."  
"No ce n'è bisogno Sasson, basta guardarti in faccia, per capire che tra un po' caschi da cavallo, ma bada a te, se non ti comporti come si deve …"  
"State Tranquillo signor Generale, è mia premura questa volta andare a letto … da solo, sono davvero stanco, non posso certo negarlo."  
"Meglio così Sassoin, così abbiamo chiarito la questione!"

"Signor Generale …"  
"Dimmi Andrè."  
"Quanto tempo dovremo fermarci?"  
"Un paio di giorni Andrè, e poi partiremo alla volta di Milano."

Abbiamo appena varcato i cancelli della Reggia Venaria, non sembra tanto diversa da quella di Versailles, anzi, ho l'impressione che stia lì. È solo più piccola….per arrivarci, abbiamo attraversato tutto il piccolo paese di Venaria, una via principale, larga, lastricata, che ci conduce alla residenza Sabauda.  
Ad accoglierci c'è una torre con orologio, sotto cui dobbiamo passare, per raggiungere la corte centrale, su cui si affacciano i corpi di fabbrica principali dell'edificio. Sembra davvero di essere in Francia!  
Siamo di fronte al Capitano delle Guardie Reali, mio padre si presenta.  
"Sono Augustin Reinyer Francois de Jarjayes, Generale dell'esercito Francese al sevizio di sua maestà Re Luigi XVI, sono qui per rendere omaggio sua maestà Vittorio Amedeo III."  
Scendiamo dai cavalli, che vengono condotti presso le moderne scuderie.

Davanti a noi si spalancano le porte della reggia, veniamo accolti dal Ciambellano di corte, ci presentiamo, ci dice: "Generale Jarjeyes, Vi aspettavamo, sono onorato di accogliervi, sua Maestà Vittorio Amedeo, presiede alle udienze nel pomeriggio, intanto Vi mostro i Vostri appartamenti: per Voi e Vostro figlio il colonnello, le stanze sono al piano nobile, invece il Vostro seguito alloggerà al piano di ingresso, naturalmente avranno a disposizione toilette e tutto il necessario per le loro esigenze." .  
Il ciambellano chiama un servitore e dice: "Accompagna il seguito del Generale nei loro alloggi."

"Generale, Colonnello, da questa parte, prego."

Oscar ed io abbiamo appena l'opportunità di scambiarci uno sguardo, capisco che vorrebbe dirmi qualcosa, ma negli ultimi giorni non abbiamo avuto modo di farlo, e so che sarà così finché non arriveremo a Venezia.  
La vedo allontanarsi, il mio pensiero va a lei. Mentre percorriamo un lunghissimo corridoio, guardo i marmi della pavimentazione, gli alti soffitti, i saloni che si susseguono l'uno dopo l'altro. Dalle vetrate vedo il parco retrostante, con le fontane ed i piccoli templi. Oltre si stende un vasto bosco, utilizzato per la caccia.  
La voce di Alain mi distrae: "Andrè, non tenertelo per te, dicci almeno cosa ha detto quel manichino imbellettato, e dove quest'altro fantoccio ci sta portando?"  
"Il generale e Oscar andranno in udienza dal re Vittorio Amedeo nel pomeriggio, ed il fantoccio, come lo chiami tu, ci sta accompagnando nei nostri alloggi."  
"Ah, finalmente Andrè potrò riposare, chissà se ci daranno la camera singola, oppure ci faranno alloggiare tutti e tre insieme mah!…."

Arriviamo dietro la porta ed il servitore la spalanca, ci fa strada e spiega: "Signore, è una camera molto grande e confortevole, ci sono tre letti, alloggerete tutti insieme. Avrete tutti i confort: un piccolo salottino nell'anticamera, un'ampia stanza da letto, con comodi letti a baldacchino, ampi, ed annesso un piccolo bagno, con già l'acqua a scaldare nel grande camino."  
Tutti i locali sono dotati di finestre, da cui entrano i raggi del sole del mattino, e grandi camini per riscaldarli. I letti sono dotati di morbidi materassi e coperte. Per gli ambienti si spande un dolce profumo di vaniglia.

"Grazie signore!"

La porta si chiude alle nostre spalle, rimaniamo soli, Alain non perde tempo e si getta sul letto.  
Gerard comincia a ridacchiare e dice: "Alain, adesso hai tutto il tempo di riposare."  
"Non vedo l'ora Gerard, non ce la faccio più, sono distrutto! …. Ehi Andrè, anche se non ho capito una parola, ho capito che il fantoccio ci ha mostrato la stanza, e la toilette, beh quello è l'ultimo dei miei pensieri, sono così stanco, che mi farò prima una bella dormita, poi penserò al bagno … e tu Andrè cosa fai, rimani lì impalato?!  
"Farò prima il bagno e poi riposerò."  
"A già dimenticavo, tu hai delle abitudini del tutto diverse da noi altri."  
"Non dire idiozie Alain, tutti abbiamo bisogno di un bagno caldo prima di riposare, compreso tu!"  
"Alain, Andrè ha ragione, immagina poi se dovesse arrivare il Generale a fare un'ispezione, sai cosa succederebbe? Che ti sveglierebbe, con un bel paiolo d'acqua addosso ahahah! Magari fredda!"  
"Oh ti prego La Salle …. Lasciami …. Dormir …"  
"Andrè, guardalo è cascato dal sonno, forse meglio così, almeno non dirà altre stupidaggini."  
"Si, ma per quanto tempo Gerard?! Appena si sarà svegliato, vedrai cosa combinerà!"  
"Te lo dico io Andrè, correrà dietro alla sottana di qualche cameriera … vedrai ahahah!"

Ho fatto il bagno, e sono qui sdraiato sul letto, sono un po' stanco, questo viaggio comincia ad essere lungo e faticoso, non vedo l'ora di arrivare.  
Non posso fare a meno di pensare ad Oscar, mi chiedo se davvero, quando saremo a Venezia, avremo l'opportunità di stare un po' assieme e parlarle?! …. E' diventato quasi impossibile, nemmeno stanotte è stato possibile parlare con lei, dopo che si è scontrata con suo padre … sono davvero stanco … ho sonno …..

Ho appena fatto il bagno, mi sono rilassata nell'acqua calda, facendomi accarezzare dalla spugna sulla pelle.  
HO profumato l'acqua con l'essenza di rosa che la nonna mi ha preparato per il viaggio.  
Finalmente ho indossato l'uniforme, visto che tra meno di un'ora, io e mio padre saremo al cospetto dei sovrani.  
Mi aggiro per la reggia, mi rendo conto ancora una volta, che non c'è alcuna differenza tra qui e Versailles: stesso sfarzo, stessi cortigiani, stessi atteggiamenti ipocriti.  
Mi aggiro per i saloni, molte donne si girano al mio passaggio, basta poco per capire che non sono un frequentatore abituale della reggia; troppi sguardi curiosi.  
Desidero vedere Andrè, e se qui funziona esattamente come a Versailles, Andrè e gli altri dovrebbero pranzare nella sala della servitù, vado a cercarlo.  
"Ehi Alain guarda là, quella cameriera fa la sdolcinata con Andrè, da quando l'ha visto non lo ha mollato un attimo, è davvero incredibile! … Sai che penso?! Che se lo vedesse la fidanzata, qui scoppierebbe il finimondo!"  
"Io mi preoccuperei non solo del Colonnello, ma anche del Generale! Ahahah, su dai Gerard, cosa vuoi che combini Andrè, con quella sgallettata?! Il comandante Oscar è in una botte di ferro con il nostro Andrè, ma non hai visto?! Non la guarda nemmeno, quello nel cervello ha solamente il diavolo biondo, quella donzella non ha alcuna possibilità, nemmeno se si spogliasse nuda e gli direbbe: sono qui, prendimi ahahah!"

"Allora Andrè non mi hai detto ancora da quale parte della Francia arrivi!"  
"Da Parigi."  
"Uaooo che bello! Dicono che sia stupenda, mi hanno detto che la Senna è un fiume molto grande, è vero?"  
"Si …"  
"Come mi piacerebbe vederlo …"

"Gerad, ma guarda Andrè com'è rimasto impassibile, non riesce a liberarsene, senti, sai che ti dico ?! Andiamo via di qui che se la sbrighi da solo, intanto io vado a cercarmi un po' di compagnia."

Io e Gerard lasciamo la cucina e ci imbattiamo nel Comandante.  
"Comandante Oscar, Voi qui? Cosa ci fate?"  
"Cosa c'è Sassoin, ti disturbo forse?"  
"Noo è che …"  
"Dov'è Andrè?"  
"Beh … ecco …"  
"Insomma cos'hai da farfugliare, ti ho fatto una domanda ben precisa. Dov'è Andrè? …. Non volete rispondermi, va bene chiederò di lui in cucina."  
"U .. un momento Comandante …."  
"Troppo tardi Alain, è già entrata, adesso chissà cosa succederà?!

Vedo una cameriera che sta col fiato sul collo di Andrè … non è possibile, l'atteggiamento è inequivocabile, quella vuole il mio Andrè.  
Sento che gli dice: "Su Andrè perché non mi porti a Parigi, vedrai non ti pentirai …"  
Sento salire la rabbia, sono furiosa, e perché no, sono gelosa, irrompo a passo deciso nella cucina e con tono alto e severo dico: "Buona sera signora, è questo il modo di lavorare nelle cucine ? Circuire gli uomini che appartengono ad altre? Distrarre i soldati dai loro compiti? Non hai faccende da sbrigare?  
La ragazza è in evidente imbarazzo e ribatte: "Sc … scusate signore … io … ora vado …"

La ragazza esce in tutta fretta, Gerard e io da fuori dalla cucina assistiamo alla scenata di gelosia del Comandante.  
"La Salle, adesso comincia lo spettacolo tra l'uomo in divisa ed il soldato; che dici litigheranno in italiano o in francese? Io spero per loro che discutano nella nostra lingua, almeno se qualcuno passa e li vede non capirebbe un bel niente e non correrebbero il rischio di essere scambiati per due sodomiti ahahah meglio andare La Salle! O forse vorresti assistere alla rabbia del Comandante?!"

"Andrè, cosa significa? Cosa voleva quella donnetta da te?"  
"Niente Oscar, è solo che mi ha visto e si è messa a fare la stupida, tutto qui!"  
"E a te da quanto ho visto non dispiaceva affatto …"  
"E no Oscar, non voglio che tu faccia queste insinuazioni, cosa potevo fare se quella …"  
"mandarla via Andrè, dimentichi che diventerai mio marito? E come ti salta in mente di farti corteggiare da un'altra donna Andreè! …"  
"Oscar, sei gelosa? …."  
"Chi chi io?"  
"Si tu Oscar, sei gelosa, perché?"  
"Co .. come perché? Diventerai o non diventerai mio marito?"  
"Si certo, ma io ti ho fatto una domanda ben precisa, sei gelosa? E perché?"  
"Se Andrè…. se il tuo è un modo per eludere …."  
"Sentiamo Oscar."  
"Perché mi guardi così, e sorridi, mi stai per caso prendendo in giro?"  
"Assolutamente, non vedo perché dovrei, tu sai per certo che ti amo, e la cameriera che è appena uscita neanche ho visto come era fatta, ma tu cosa provi per me, se sei gelosa evidentemente qualche sentimento ti spinge ad esserlo … quale? E non dirmi che il tuo è solo un sentimento fraterno …"  
"Basta, smettila Andrè … io .. io …"  
"Io che?"  
"Vado, mi aspetta mio padre, dobbiamo presiedere innanzi al re, ma con te non ho finito, dovrai spiegarmi a … ancora."  
"Va bene Oscar come vuoi!"

Adesso ne sono sicuro, mi ama, ma dovrà essere lei a dirmelo. Quel diavoletto biondo mi farà impazzire! Ma io non demordo, dovrà sciogliersi e dirmi che mi ama!


	17. Chapter 17

Ciao a tutte….in ritardo, nonostante avessi promesso un capitolo al giorno…..

Buona lettura!

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 17

Una lunga notte

Finalmente, mio padre ed io ci siamo congedati dalle loro maestà.  
I convenevoli mi sono sembrati non terminare mai; ero davanti alle loro maestà, ma la mia testa era altrove, non ho fatto altro che ripensare alla cameriera avvinghiata ad Andrè, dannazione non pensavo di essere così gelosa! Non che non me ne fossi accorta prima, però devo ammettere che Andrè è molto attraente, e non passa certo inosservato, anche prima è stato così, ma adesso è diverso: lui è mio, mi appartiene.  
Mi dico: maledizione Andrè so benissimo che le donne ti corteggiano, ma ora basta. Se ti avvicinano devi essere più deciso e mandarle via; prima l'ho sorpreso con Anne, poi con … quest'altra, ora basta, tutto ha un limite.  
Adesso Grandièr mi devi dare una spiegazione, a noi due, ora ti vengo a cercare ….  
Ma… un momento, se continuo a fargli scenate lui mi chiederà il perché, e mi metterà nuovamente in difficoltà, e io cosa gli dico?! Io … io… credo di non essere capace di … oddio come è tutto difficile, se solo fosse lui a fare il primo passo!  
Mi aggiro per i giardini, ho indosso ancora la divisa, sono alla ricerca di Andrè, spero di trovarlo, altrimenti dovrò andarlo a cercare nella sua stanza, spero che sia qui almeno sembrerebbe tutto casuale.  
Menttre vago per i giardini, incontro due dame, non si accorgono di me, le sento parlare dei nuovi ospiti arrivati dalla Francia, una di loro dice: "Hai visto quel francese che è arrivato alla reggia?!"  
"Quale francese, ne sono arrivati cinque, due ufficiali che hanno presenziato davanti alle loro maestà e poi i tre soldati, almeno credo che fossero soldati!"  
"Mi riferisco al soldato moro dagli occhi verdi: è bellissimo!"  
"Ehi! Cosa fai adesso ti orienti su un semplice soldato?"  
"Cosa vuoi che mi importi se non è un nobile, per uno svago va benissimo ahahah!"  
"Sei sempre così impudente!"  
"La vita è breve mia cara, troppo breve, vale la pena di essere vissuta appieno!"

Quelle due parlano di Andrè, è incredibile, appena vedono un forestiero, le dame di palazzo impazziscono! Versailles o Venaria, non cambia nulla: lo scenario è sempre lo stesso!  
Ma dove si sarà cacciato Andrè?! Devo assolutamente trovarlo, con tutte queste signore pronte a saltare addosso agli stranieri … maledizione, è mai possibile che la gente non pensi ad altro? Continuo a vagare per i giardini, senza una meta precisa. Scendo lo scalone, trovo una grande fontana e poi riprendono i prati, con le bordure delle aiuole, ed il lago artificiale che corre lungo tutto il viale.

"Oscar, Oscar …"  
"Andrè!"  
"Oscar mi cercavi?"  
"S … io? Be si … cioè, ero qui per caso per una passeggiata e …"  
Non riesco a fare un discorso logico, vedo Andrè sorridermi e mi dice: "La giornata è gradevole, vogliamo passeggiare?"  
"Si si va bene."  
"Come è andata l'udienza con i sovrani?"  
"I soliti convenevoli, per fortuna domani mattina partiremo e lasceremo questo posto. Ho parlato con mio padre e abbiamo discusso di come proseguire il nostro viaggio: secondo la mappa, dovremo attraversare la Pianura Padana e ci vorranno due giorni prima di arrivare a Milano, dopo di che faremo tappa a Verona, Padova e finalmente saremo a Venezia."  
"Non c'è che dire, un viaggio davvero lungo, e spero pieno di aspettative."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Sei tu Oscar che dovresti dirmi qualcosa."  
"Io?"  
"Si, tu, cos'hai Oscar, sei agitata?!"  
"Non ho nulla Andrè."  
"Dici? Ti vedo turbata."  
"E' solo una tua impressione."  
Continuiamo ad aggirarci per il parco, vedo le stesse donne che poco fa parlavano di Andrè, appena passiamo loro davanti si interrompono, lo guardano, mi dà immensamente fastidio; lo ammetto comincio a stuzzicare Andrè.  
"Andrè, ho l'impressione che siamo osservati."  
"Dici?"  
"Non mi dire che non ti sei accorto che quelle dame non ti tolgono gli occhi di dosso da quando ti hanno visto?! Certo non guardano me!"  
"Ma cosa dici?"  
"Vedo che ti piace fare il tonto, e va bene fa pure … vedo che ne sei lusingato. Sai Andre, siamo stranieri, e come sappiamo gli stranieri fanno gola ai degenerati che ormai si riconoscono alla perfezione, e tu lo sai come me avendo frequentato Versailles!"

Non ho più alcun dubbio, Oscar è davvero gelosa di me, devo cambiare discorso.  
"Oscar a che ora partiremo domani mattina?"  
"Per le otto, avverti Gerard e Alain, io e mio padre ci faremo trovare all'ingresso della Reggia."  
"Va bene …."  
Vedo Oscar guardare lontano.  
"Oscar, cosa c'è?"  
"Andrè, guarda là!"  
"Dove?"  
"La oltre il Parterre, Alain e la cameriera che stamattina ti era addosso, si stanno addentrando nel bosco! … Certo che ha trovato immediatamente un ripiego, caspita la ragazza, naturalmente Alain non si è tirato indietro.  
E pensare che Alain prima di partire mi ha chiesto se avrà una ricompensa per questa missione, e questa come la chiama?"  
Andrè mi si avvicina e mi guarda con insistenza, siamo così vicini che le nostre dita si sfiorano, io ritraggo la mano, il mio è un gesto istintivo, ma perché, perché reagisco così? Accidenti!

Continuo a guardarla, aspetto, spero che faccia un passo avanti, ma niente. Ma come è possibile che sia così rigida e non riesca ad esternare i suoi sentimenti?!  
E va bene, il viaggio è ancora lungo, aspetterò Oscar ….aspetterò…prima o poi dovrai riuscire ad affrontarmi!

E' sera, Gerard, Alain ed io, siamo ormai nella nostra stanza, ci apprestiamo a prepararci per la notte.  
"Alain, Gerard, partiremo domani mattina alle otto, il Generale e Oscar ci attenderanno davanti ai cancelli della reggia. Alain, ti raccomando, non dare ulteriori motivi di discussione."  
"Tranquillo Andrè, sarò puntuale come un inglese, domani mattina si parte!"

Io e Gerard siamo a letto, invece Alain è davanti allo specchio che si sta imbellettando.

"Cosa fai Alain invece di prepararti per venire a letto, ti stai cambiando per uscire?"  
"Si amico mio, esco per un'oretta, ho un appuntamento con una graziosa donzella."  
"Ma Alain, domattina dovremo partire, e non puoi …"  
"Oh smettila Andrè, ti ho appena detto che non mancherò per più di un'ora, parola mia, farò più in fretta possibile!"  
"E' la stessa di stamattina?"  
"Come?"  
"Ti ho visto sai, quando ti sei allontanato con lei nel boschetto, ero con Oscar."  
"Accidenti il Comandante mi ha visto?...uhm….e tu cosa ci facevi con il Comandate nel boschetto?! Grandièr!"  
"Certo che Oscar Vi ha visti, vedi di essere lucido e riposato domattina altrimenti …"  
"No no Andrè, giuro un'ora e sarò nel mio letto. E domattina sarò fresco come una rosa, tirato a lucido, lavato, profumato e riposato! "

"Andre!"  
"Si Alain …"  
"Come è finita stamattina con il Comandante, mi riferisco alla scenata di gelosia?! Mi sa amico che a te toccano solo quelle ahahah"  
"Invece a te Alain tocca sempre il meglio non è vero?"  
"Certo, certo Andrè!"  
"Mi fa piacere amico mio, allora hai trovato la donna della tua vita?!"  
"Co … cosaa?"  
"Certo Alain, quella graziosa donzella, aspetta qualcuno che la porti a Parigi, e vedendoti diciamo così … con lei, ho pensato che tu forse abbia deciso di accasarti!"  
"Mi prendi in giro, sei ammattito o cosa? Cos'è il tuo uno scherzo? Mi ci vedi tu, a farmi accalappiare come uno stupido, e poi so benissimo che Isabella è in cerca diun' avventura e basta, proprio come me, e tu lo sai benissimo, visto che si è offerta a te per primo e tu, stupidone, l'hai rifiutata. Beh io vado, a dopo."

Sono le sei del mattino, sono ancora mezzo addormentato, sento la voce di Gerard che mi dice: "Svegliati, svegliati Andrè, Alain ieri non è tornato, non ha dormito nel suo letto!"  
Sobbalzo dal letto e sbraito: "Maledizione Gerard, cos'altro ha combinato questa volta? Dove sarà finito?"  
"Come dove Andrè, avrà passato la notte nel letto di qualche donzella!"  
"Già questo lo immagino, dobbiamo andarlo a cercare, Gerard, prima che se ne accorgano il Generale e Oscar, su presto vestiamoci!"

Gerard ed io, ci rechiamo in cucina, troviamo la cuoca furibonda.  
"Buongiorno signora!"  
"Buongiorno a voi signori, se volete la colazione dovrete aspettare ancora un po', Isabelle stamattina sta tardando e mi ha lasciata qui da sola a preparare la colazione per tutti."

Ascolto la cuoca, e capisco quale contrattempo Isabella ha avuto, ma fingo di non sapere e le chiedo: "Signora per caso avete visto il mio amico Alain?"  
"No, anzi mi meraviglio di non vederlo visto che è sempre così puntuale a sedersi a tavola! ….."  
Gerard e io ci lanciamo un occhiata e io oso chiedere alla cuoca: "Signora se mi dite dov'è la camera di Isabella, magari io ed il mio amico vediamo cosa le è successo?"  
"Mi fareste questo favore? Oh grazie! Allora vi spiego: prendete questo corridoio e proseguite sempre dritto, dopo di che ne troverete altri tre, voi dovete continuare a percorrere sempre dritto, andare a destra, la stanza di Isabella è la seconda a sinistra."  
"Grazie signora, adesso andiamo a cercarla."

Gerard ed io ci precipitiamo di corsa, percorriamo il primo e poi il secondo corridoio, fino ad arrivare dietro la porta."

"Senti niente Andrè?"  
"Niente Gerard."  
"Vuoi davvero entrare Andrè?"  
"Certo, ma prima busso."

Un tocco, due, tre niente.

"Andrè non c'è nessuno."  
"Gerard, proviamo ad entrare magari, quel cretino di Alain dorme ancora."  
"Va bene Andrè, ti seguo."

Giro la maniglia e faccio capolino nella stanza, nell'ingresso non vedo nessuno, chiamo: "C'è nessuno?"  
Udiamo dei lamenti.  
"Ehi Andrè hai sentito? Sarà Alain con quella ragazza!"  
"Gerard è affar suo quello che sta facendo, io so soltanto che tra meno di un'ora dobbiamo partire e di lui non sappiamo niente!"

"Insisto: "C'è qualcuno?"  
"Ummm …."  
"Andrè a me sembra un … mugolio o cosa, insomma niente di ciò che immaginiamo."  
"Gerard la faccenda non mi convince, entriamo nell'altra stanza."

Avanziamo con cautela, entriamo e rimaniamo pietrificati davanti a ciò che stiamo vedendo: Alain nudo, imbavagliato, con i polsi e le caviglie legati al letto che appena ci vede si dimena.  
La Salle ed io ci precipitiamo immediatamente, lo libero dal bavaglio e Gerard lo libera dalle corde.  
"Andrè, Gerard, che fortuna siete riusciti a trovarmi!"  
"Si può sapere che diavolo ti e successo? Ti troviamo nudo e legato …"  
Mi viene in mente un sospetto, comincio a ridere e gli dico: "Alain, non dirmi che è stata la tua deliziosa donzella?"  
"Ridi ridi pure, tanto non è a te che è toccato!"  
"Allora è così? Alain prima di raccontarci quello che ti è successo vedi di rivestirti, sei completamente nudo, come mamma ti ha fatto!"  
"Rivestirmi? Non mi ha lasciato nemmeno gli abiti quella ladraa!"  
"Come? Spiegati!"  
"Andrè Andrè come ti invidio, sei così composto con le donne, che a te non succede mai nulla! Vedi Andrè, quell'arpia, è vero che dapprima mi ha deliziato con il suo nettare ed il suo profumo, ma è anche vero, che aveva uno scopo ben preciso …"  
"Quale?"  
"Quello di venire con noi a Parigi e chissà a fare cosa. Io le ho detto che non era possibile, e quella pazza, con la scusa di un giochetto, mi ha legato mani e piedi al letto, mi ha imbavagliato e derubato! Andrè, si è presa tutto quello che avevo, persino le mutande! Dimmi come accidenti faccio a presentarmi davanti al vecchio pazzo ed al diavolo biondo?"  
"Beh amico mio, una soluzione ci sarà, il pazzo e la bionda, stanno già aspettando e se non ci muoviamo, sarebbero capaci di mettere a soqquadro l'intera reggia pur di venirti a scovare, e non è poi tanto difficile, visto che questa reggia è più piccola di quella di Versailles ahahah!"  
"Smettila La Salle, non dire idiozie, intanto come diavolo faccio a uscire da qui?"  
"Alain, Alain La Salle e io andiamo a cercarti i vestiti di ricambio…ne avrai portati spero!"  
"E anche delle scarpe, Andrè, la ladra si è portata via anche quelle!... Maledizioneeee ….!

"Possibile che quei tre non siano ancora arrivati, anche se siamo in anticipo, dovevano essere qui comunque!"  
"Avete ragione padre, non è da loro tardare, vado a cercare Andrè!"

Lancio al galoppo Cèsar e arrivo nei presso dei locali della servitù, smonto da cavallo, entro nelle cucine e chiedo alla cuoca : "Buongiorno signora avete visto i miei soldati?"  
"I francesi?"  
"Si proprio loro."  
"Si certo, due di loro sono stati qui, quasi un'ora fa, cercavano il loro amico, sapete quello più alto e robusto …"  
"Alain?"  
"Si si, il bel moro lo ha chiamato così, poi sono andati a cercare la cameriera e da allora non li ho più visti. Né loro, né la cameriera…."  
"Capisco, ditemi qual'è l'alloggio della cameriera?"  
"Ora vi spiego ….."

Mi aggiro per i corridoi e arrivo nella stanza a me indicata, sono nell'ingresso della stanza, sento la voce di Alain: "Andrè, Gerard, siete voi?"  
Trovo Alain seduto sul letto, nudo, che si copre appena con un cuscino.  
"Co … co … comandante …" balbetta imbarazzato  
"Nooo Alain … ma si può sapere cosa diavolo ti è successo adessooo!" Sono arrabbiatissima.  
"Ca … calmatevi Comandante, non serve a niente arrabbiarsi, e poi l'unico che dovrebbe arrabbiarsi qui sono io che sono stato derubato, e poi non vedete? Sono nudo vi prego sono in imbarazzo, aspettate prima che Andrè e Gerard mi portano gli abiti, e poi uccidetemi pure, ma adesso vi prego lasciatemi un poco di dignità, almeno quella che mi resta."  
"Dignità Sassoin, dubito che tu ne abbia, sono sicura che è stata quella sgallettata a ridurti così, non è vero?"  
"S … si…"  
"L'ho immaginato subito, cosa dovrei farti adesso?"  
"Ora niente Vi prego, ma non vedete che sono nudo, che a mala pena riesco a coprirmi con il cuscino?"  
"Sai che ti dico Sassoin?! è quello che ti meriti!"

"Alain abbiamo trovato qualcos …"  
"Oscar sei qui?"  
"Certo che sono qui, non vi ho visti arrivare, ed ho immaginato che fosse successo qualcosa!"  
"E tuo … padre?"  
"Ci sta aspettando davanti al cancello, sempre che non si stanchi e non ci venga a cercare."  
"No no no datemi la roba che faccio in fretta, vi prego adesso fatemi vestire uscite."  
"Dannazione Alain …sbrigatiiii"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"


	18. Chapter 18

Ciao a tutte! Una promessa è una promessa…..

Un grazie a tutte da Terry e Marzia.

Avventura sulle Ali – Capitolo 18

I consigli di un padre

Stiamo percorrendo a cavallo l'ultimo tratto del giardino della Reggia di Venaria, davanti ai cancelli, vedo il generale a cavallo che ci sta aspettando.  
Oscar è davanti a tutti noi, è furiosa, ed a noi non resta altro da fare che seguirla, nel più assoluto silenzio.  
Credo che Alain abbia imparato la lezione, o almeno lo spero. E' taciturno, non ha detto una sola parola da quando, siamo usciti dalla Reggia, Gerard incuriosito non esita a chiedergli: "Alain, però una curiosità me la devi togliere …"  
"Cosa vuoi sapere, sentiamo."  
"Come sei riuscito ad arrivare a quel punto con quella ragazza se tu nemmeno conosci una sola parola di italiano?!"  
"Come? Quella furbastra comprende perfettamente il francese, è solo che ha finto di non capire, io credevo che non fosse necessario parlare in certi momenti, ma quando mi ha chiesto di venire con me, sono rimasto basito, quella ci ha preso tutti in giro!"  
"Forse tutti i polli come te, Alain, ma con Andrè non ci è riuscita ahahah!"  
"Cosa fai imbecille, infierisci?"  
"Però Alain, in tutta la tua vita non ti è mai capitato una cosa simile, dovevi venire in Italia per imparare la lezione ahahah!"  
"Smettila di prendermi in giro Gerard."  
"Ehi Alain, vuol dire che la prossima volta ci penserai bene prima di fare il farfallone con qualche altra donzella italiana, mi sa che sono ancora più tremende delle nostre donne ahahah"

Vedo Oscar arrestare il cavallo, si gira verso di noi e guarda Alain dritto negli occhi e gli dice: "Alain, ora sai che è pericoloso scherzare con il fuoco, mi sa che hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti, le italiane a quanto pare sono meno docili di quanto ti aspettassi, vero Sassoin? E' meglio che tu stia attento, abbiamo appena messo piede in territorio italiano, e tu non sai ancora com' è fatta la gente di questo posto.  
Comunque Sassoin, immagino che tu non abbia dormito affatto, vero?"  
"E … e … come avrei potuto Comandante, ho passato una notte infernale, se Andrè e Gerard non mi avessero trovato, io sarei ancora legato a quel letto! …. Comandante … vi prego non dite nulla al Generale …"  
Lo guardo severamente e gli dico: "Questo non significa che tu non debba svolgere i tuoi turni di guardia. Sai?! Abbiamo davanti a noi due giorni di cammino, quindi due notti in tenda con tanto di turni di guardia! Capito Sassoin?"  
"Come sempre ai vostri ordini Comandante!"  
"E non è detto che non decida di prendere dei provvedimenti nei tuoi confronti, ti avevo avvisato Alain, e questa volta hai superato ampiamente il limite della mia pazienza".  
Certo che quando si arrabbia, il Comandate fa davvero paura! Povero Andrè…e povero me! Se veramente dovesse decidere di punirmi…..

Arriviamo davanti al cancello, vedo il Generale spazientito che ci dice: "Finalmente siete arrivati! Perché questo ritardo? Immagino che sia stato tu il responsabile, vero Sassoin?"  
"Io .. io … Generale vedete …"  
"Basta Sassoin, non hai bisogno di dire altro, e adesso partiamo!"

Riprendiamo il nostro viaggio, proseguiamo per un breve tratto verso nord e poi pieghiamo a est. Superiamo le colline che avvolgono la capitale sabauda, che speriamo di visitare nel viaggio di ritorno, e ci incamminiamo nella pianura Padana. Il terreno è fradicio per la pioggia dei giorni scorsi, così i cavalli proseguono con fatica. Attorno a noi solo boschi, prati, alberi e fiumi. Il fiume più grande di tutti è il Po, che costeggiamo per un lungo tratto.  
Ci fermiamo sovente per fare riposare i cavalli e farli abbeverare, ma nell'insieme scambiamo ben poche parole, il Generale è taciturno ed il Comandante…beh…credo sia ancora parecchio arrabbiata!

Giunge la sera, il Generale sceglie il luogo più appropriato dove fermarci, una piccola radura, circondata da degli alberi alti, e prossima ad un ruscello. Il cielo è limpido, pieno di stelle. Montiamo le tende, vengono stabiliti, dal Generale e dal Comandante, i turni di guardia, a me spetta il compito di accendere il fuoco.  
Sento una discussione tra il Generale ed Oscar, ma non ne comprendo appieno il senso.

"Padre, davvero non capisco perché non volete che io faccia un turno di guardia! Li ho sempre fatti! E poi Voi siete l'ufficiale più anziano, spetta a Voi riposare per tutta la notte!"  
"Assolutamente no! Ci tengo alla tua salute. Dovrai arrivare al matrimonio riposata e pronta per la missione che ti aspetta! Nessun turno di guardia! Troppa stanchezza potrebbe allontanare il tempo della tua prima gravidanza! Ed io non intendo prolungare l'attesa oltre lo stretto necessario. HO chiesto consiglio ad dottor Lassonne: non ti stancherai solo il minimo indispensabile!"  
Non ribatto, tanto è inutile, inizio a pensare che mio padre stia perdendo il senso della misura! E ci si è messo pure il dottor Lassonne! Sbuffo e mi allontano furiosa!

Siamo seduti intorno al fuoco, a consumare il nostro rancio, a noi tutti, compreso al Generale, non sfugge l'aria stanca di Alain.  
"Sodato Sassoin!"  
"Signor Generale …"  
"Credo che tu abbia qualche problema …"  
"In che senso signore?!"  
"Vedi, quando ci fermiamo in qualche locanda o nei luoghi come la reggia di Venaria, sei così, come dire … fresco come una rosa, riposato, felice e arzillo, ma non appena lasciamo le comodità e ti ritrovi accampato nei boschi a fare i turni di guardia, sei irriconoscibile, diventi improvvisamente stanco e apatico, proprio come ti vedo io in questo momento. Eppure Sassoin sei un soldato ben addestrato, comincia a sorgermi qualche dubbio …"  
"Qua … quale Signore?"  
"Che tu abbia avuto a che fare con qualche bella donnima italiana ahahah … sta attento Sassoin, per quello che ne so, appena hanno a tiro un francese sono capacissime di fargli vedere i sorci verdi ahahah!"  
"Non Vi capisco signore, cosa intendete?"  
"Niente, niente ahahah … comunque il primo turno di guardia, toccherà a te e a La Salle, dopo di che a me insieme ad Andrè ahahah!"

Non capisco il Generale, il suo discorso è strano; che sappia quanto accaduto? Spero di no, altrimenti come minimo mi avrebbe preso a calci, e poi me la farebbe pagare. Tra lui e la figlia, non so di chi avere più paura! Certo che sono proprio simili! Ma come ha fatto Andrè a crescere in una famiglia così? Un padre che cresce una figlia come fosse un maschio, questa figlia, peraltro piuttosto attraente, che ti ronza attorno e con cui condividi i giochi e gli studi, e tu resti quasi normale! Quasi….in effetti si comporta come un fraticello….forse qualche segno questa famiglia glielo ha lasciato….

"Ehi Alain, si vede che non ti reggi in piedi, devi resistere ancora un paio d'ore prima di andare a riposare."  
"Oh La Salle, sta sicuro che questa volta ho appreso la lezione: ho imparato a mie spese quanto siano tremende le donne italiane, giuro che me ne starò alla larga finché campo!"  
"Ahahah fino a quando Alain?! Fino alla prossima gonnella che ti farà girare la testa e non solo quella? Ahahah"  
"Anche tu, mi prendi in giro, e va bene me lo merito, ridi pure, tanto sono diventato lo zimbello di tutti con questa storia, e poi con quel discorso strano che mi ha fatto il Generale, credo che sospetti qualcosa."  
"No Alain con te non c'è bisogno di sospettare, basta conoscerti ahahah!"

"Andrè, Andrè, su svegliati adesso tocca a te … io sono stanco morto, anche se non saranno molte le ore di sonno che mi rimangono, è sempre qualcosa."  
"Alain, il Generale?!"  
"E' già di guardia, su sbrigati … ah come sono stanco, meglio che mi riposi …. Buona notte Alain!"  
"Ahaha Gerard, Alain non ti ha nemmeno sentito, sta già dormendo ahah!"

"André!"  
"Sissignore."  
"Siamo soli, ho voluto che avessimo lo stesso turno di guardia per poterti parlare."  
"Di cosa Signore?!"  
"Di te e di mia figlia, ovviamente!"  
Istintivamente faccio un respiro profondo, il Generale mi guarda e continua: " Tranquillo Andrè, non voglio affrontare nessun discorso sul futuro, ma piuttosto dobbiamo parlare di come stanno andando le cose adesso tra te e mia figlia."  
"Non capisco Signore."  
"Lo capisco io Andrè. Vi ho visti ieri passeggiare per il parco della reggia Andrè, e ti dirò che non mi è piaciuto affatto come ti sei comportato con Oscar."  
"Come? Ma signor Generale, cosa avrei fatto per ..."  
"Niente, questo è il problema Andrè! Tu non fai assolutamente nulla per corteggiare e conquistare mia figlia."  
"Ma Signore, voi che ne sapete?!"  
"Come che ne so?! Vi ho visti, e vi ho osservati, e mi sono reso conto che tu non hai la ben che minima attenzione per lei, e questo non va affatto bene Andrè, ti domando: è il modo di corteggiare mia figlia?"

Lo guardo esterrefatto, non ci posso credere, addirittura ci spia!

"Andrè è mai possibile che ti debba insegnare anche questo? Non sai per caso come si corteggia una donna, per caso non l'hai mai fatto?"  
Lo guardo e non rispondo, cosa dovrei dirgli, che non ho mai corteggiato una donna in vita mia, perché ho sempre amato sua figlia?

"Allora Andrè, non dirmi che non sai come si fa? … Rispondimi Andrè! … Ma insomma! E va bene se non sai come si corteggia una donna te lo spiego io: portale dei fiori, dei profumi, dille … dille parole dolci … tu invece cosa fai?! Parli con lei solo della missione e del percorso che dobbiamo fare, ma dico io è così che la vuoi conquistare?  
Mia figlia Andrè, sarà pure un osso duro, ma è pur sempre una donna perbacco, ma tu sei un vero disastro ragazzo mio!"  
Le parole del Generale mi fanno sorridere, e lui mi riprende: "Cos'hai da ridere, se manchi di esperienza devo pure insegnarti qualcosa, non ti sembra? Di almeno qualcosa!"  
"Signore, io non credo che per corteggiare Oscar ci vogliano dei fiori o dei profumi, avete dimenticato che non è una donna comune e tanto meno sdolcinata?"  
"Certo … su questo ti do ragione …."  
"Per corteggiare Oscar, ci vuole un bel duello, altro che fiori e …."  
"Hai ragione Andrè, allora appena ti sarà possibile, proponile di allenarsi con te con la spada …"  
"Ma …"  
"Sccc… sta zitto e ascolta, un bel duello è quello che ci vuole, non ci avevo pensato, anche se lo avete fatto tante volte, adesso sarà diverso, siete fidanzati e mia figlia ti vedrà in modo diverso, giusto Andrè, un duello è proprio quello che ci vuole! Appena arriveremo a Venezia dove alloggeremo al palazzo del Doge, lì troveremo senz'altro una sala d'armi!"

Il Generale è davvero incredibile, mi incoraggia a duellare con Oscar per corteggiarla! Lui non immagina nemmeno quale piacere sia sfiorarle la pelle quando le guardie delle lame si avvicinano, sentire il suo profumo, perdersi in quegli occhi lucenti, accesi dalla voglia di vittoria, dall'eccitazione della lotta! La mia Oscar…non ho mai vinto contro di lei, almeno non con le spade. Nella lotta si…..lì ho sempre vinto! Quanti ricordi…..

"A proposito Andrè, il mio è solo un incoraggiamento a corteggiare mia figlia …. e basta!"

Non mi resta che armarmi di santa pazienza alle parole del Generale!

E' l'alba siamo tutti pronti per partire, anche se Alain, che Oscar ha obbligato a smontare da solo tutto il campo e risistemare le bisacce, anche se ha faticato molto per rimettersi in sesto, ha l'aria stanca, cerca di camuffarla, non vuole che il Generale abbia qualcosa da ridire.  
Oscar ed io abbiamo modo appena di scambiarci il buongiorno, il Generale finge indifferenza ma in realtà è sempre attento a ogni nostro movimento. Adesso lo so con certezza: ci controlla continuamente.  
Vedo Oscar stringersi particolarmente nella mantella: oggi fa davvero freddo, il cielo è grigio, ed è calata la nebbia. Percorriamo i sentieri umidi, con la terra fradicia, ci fermiamo più volte per far riposare i cavalli; è sera e ci fermiamo nuovamente per montare le tende.

"Finalmente Andrè domani saremo a Milano, e pernotteremo in una locanda!"  
"La Salle!"  
"Sissignor Generale!"  
"Non prenderemo alloggio a Milano ma a Pero che dista poco, voglio arrivare a Venezia quanto prima! … Sassoin!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Il primo turno di guardia lo faremo io e te, poi toccherà ad Andrè e La Salle, intesi?"  
"Si signor Generale!"

Vorrei tanto scambiare qualche parola con Andrè, ma è impossibile, riusciamo appena a scambiarci lo sguardo, eppure mi sembra di essere osservata dagli altri. Spero che quando saremo alla locanda potremo parlare un po:' devo ammetterlo mi manca parlargli e stargli vicino. Mi manca la pace delle nostre serate, a ridere, a bere, o anche solo a guardarci. A noi basta poco per capirci, è sempre stato così! È strano, mi manca persino sentire il suo profumo mischiato al mio, l'odore dei suoi abiti….odore di casa.

Mi appresto ad entrare in tenda per dormire, la guardo e le dico: "A domani Oscar."  
"Buona notte Andrè."

Sento lo sguardo del Generale addosso, non gli sfugge nulla, ho l'impressione che sia diventato il nostro segugio, è come se volesse sincerarsi che io corteggi suo figlia: è questo che si aspetta da me. Ovviamente solo parole, non perde occasione per ricordarmelo!

"Allora Sassoin, stasera tocca farci compagnia davanti al fuoco."  
"Già …"  
"Cosa c'è Sassoin, ti manca per caso la Reggia della Venaria o le sue donnine?!"  
"Ma cosa dite Generale!"  
"Mi credi uno stupido Sassoin? Secondo te, ho il grado di Generale così a caso? Ti sbagli se pensi questo di me … te lo si leggeva in faccia ieri mattina, che avevi avuto una notte movimentata, ti è andata bene perché non ti ho beccato, altrimenti …"

Non rispondo, mi rendo conto che il pazzoide non è uno stupido, ho a che fare con uno stratega, ho l'impressione che riesca a leggermi nel pensiero, è come sua figlia, è impossibile nascondergli qualcosa. E poi….lui non mi ha beccato….ma la figlia….nudo come un verme….se ci ripenso….ma lei nulla, impassibile, e furiosa.  
Mi chiedo come faccia Andrè a subire tutto questo, è questo l'amore? Allora spero di non innamorarmi mai.

"Ehi Sassoin, sei taciturno, hai perso la tua baldanza?"  
"Veramente Signore … è che non ho nulla da dire."

La notte è passata tranquilla, siamo nuovamente in viaggio, abbiamo siamo quasi a Milano e tra non molto arriviamo a Pero e lì ci fermeremo in una locanda.

Siamo arrivati a Pero, il Generale ha scelto la locanda dove alloggiare. Lasciamo i cavalli allo stalliere ed entriamo.

Abbiamo appena finito di cenare, Alain e Gerard si ritirano, nella loro stanza, come sempre Oscar dormirà in una camera singola, ed io dividerò la camera con il Generale.  
Oscar e suo padre si sono ritirati nelle loro stanze, io sono qui da solo, seduto ancora al tavolo, penso a lei, sono due giorni che non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare, sento la sua mancanza, desidero scambiare qualche parola con lei.  
Ho un idea!

" Oste! Per favore preparatemi due tazze di cioccolata, mi raccomando che siano bollenti!"  
"Si certo signore."

"Ehi Alain siamo a Pero!"  
"Già questo nome è tutto un programma ahah!"  
"Alain, finalmente dopo due notti passate all'addiaccio, siamo finalmente in una stanza calda e accogliente, cosa pensi di fare amico, andare a caccia anche stavolta ahah?"  
"Non dire idiozie, dopo l'ultima volta, ho imparato a stare alla larga dalle femmine italiane: sono pericolose!"  
"Ahahah si si Alain chissà perché non ti credo, aspetta che ti passi lo spavento, vedrai, tornerai alla carica ahahah!"  
"La Salle, sei uno stupido!"

Ho il vassoio con due tazze di cioccolata fumante, percorro la scalinata prima e il corridoio poi, sono dietro la porta della stanza di Oscar, quando vedo la porta della mia stanza aprirsi: è il Generale.

"Andrè cosa pensi di fare?"  
"Generale, porto la cioccolata a Vostra figlia, Voi sapete quanto ne è golosa! E l'altra … be … è per me."  
"Non penserai di chiuderti in camera con lei da soli?"  
"Ma veramente Generale l'abbiamo fatto sin da bambini, abbiamo trascorso molte serate così! E poi mi avete detto Voi di corteggiarla! E la cioccolata…beh…lei la adora!"  
"Non eravate fidanzati, Non l'amavi. O meglio io non sapevo che tu l'amavi. Ora è tutto diverso. Non potete passare la serata da soli, nella stessa stanza, in una locanda! E' fuori discussione!"  
"Ma …"  
"E poi devo parlarti, su entra nella nostra stanza, siediti!"

Sbuffo ed obbedisco.

"Dunque Andrè ti parlo come se fossi mio figlio! Quante donne hai frequentato nella tua vita?"  
"No, come, Generale, ma che domande sono!"  
"Allora Andrè, non essere timido! Devo sincerarmi delle tue competenze! Insomma, normalmente, quando avviene quel momento, un padre accompagna il proprio figlio in un locale di un certo tipo, dove delle mesdames competenti possano provvedere alla sua educazione.  
Ti ripeto quindi la domanda: quante donne hai frequentato?"

Penso che sia una follia, non è possibile, il Generale non può farmi certe domande! E poi cosa dovrò rispondergli?

"Allora Andrè avrai frequentato qualche luogo … come dire … di piacere! Immagino che ti abbia accompagnato Jacques, il nostro lo stalliere. Allora?! Cos'hai?! Su …"

Il Generale comincia a sbuffare stanco.

"Come ho già detto a Oscar, ho parlato con il dottore Lassonne , il quale mi ha spiegato che, considera l'età non più giovanissima di Oscar, dovrete muovervi! E poi ci sono situazioni, ambienti, atteggiamenti che favoriscono la buona riuscita del Vostro compito! Credo proprio che, al nostro rientro a Parigi, ti accompagnerò dal dottor Lassonne!"

Credo proprio che il Generale stia esagerando! Come se con lui certe cose fossero servite a fargli fare un figlio maschio.

"Come desiderate signor Generale, ora posso … portare la cioccolata … a Oscar?"  
"E va bene, va pure Andrè, solo perché so che sei un ragazzo onesto e corretto!"  
"Grazie signor Generale!"

Tutto questo è davvero assurdo! Io dal dottor Lassonne! No davvero….dovrò trovare una scusa per non recarmici, o sperare che il Generale se ne dimentichi!


	19. Chapter 19

Grazie a tutte per gli splendidi commenti!

Terry e Marzia

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 19

Passioni di cioccolata

Mi appresto a prepararmi per la notte, indosso solo camicia e pantaloni, quando sento bussare alla porta.  
"Oscar .. Oscar, sono Andrè posso entrare?"  
E' lui, mi fa piacere che sia venuto a cercarmi, apro la porta e me lo trovo davanti con un vassoio in mano dove ci sono due tazze di cioccolato, lo guardo e sorrido.  
"Andrè, sei tu che bella sorpresa! Su entra."  
"Ciao Oscar, forse ti ho disturbata, stavi per andare a letto?! Ti ho portato una tazza di cioccolata calda … be almeno spero che sia ancora calda."  
"Si ma … certo non mi aspettavo … ho sempre tempo per una tazza di buona cioccolata e … per parlare un po' con te!"

Vedo nel camino scoppiettante ardere dei ceppi robusti, la stanza è piacevolmente calda, appoggio il vassoio sul tavolo, prendo una tazza e gliela porgo.

"Grazie Andrè, era proprio quello che ci voleva."  
"Mi dispiace soltanto che non sia così tanto calda come piace a te!"  
Non importa Andrè, ma su vieni, sediamoci davanti al fuoco … stasera fa proprio freddo."  
"Già Oscar, ci è toccato andare in missione in pieno inverno, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se fossimo in primavera."

Siamo davanti al camino, sorseggiamo la nostra tazza di cioccolata, guardo Andrè, mi sento arrossire, abbasso lo sguardo, certo è davvero bello, c'è da perdersi nei suoi occhi, e per stemperare il mio disagio, gli parlo del nostro viaggio.

"Andrè, ci attendono altri due giorni di viaggio, attraverseremo la Pianura Padana, faremo tappa a Bergamo, e poi Verona …"  
"Verona … la città di Romeo e Giulietta, la storia d'amore tanto decantata da Shakespeare …"  
"Già, l'abbiamo letta assieme, in lingua originale, e pure vista a Teatro. Peccato che abbia un finale tanto triste!"  
"Pensi di prendere dei provvedimenti nei confronti di Alain?"  
"Andrè, se fossimo a Parigi, in caserma, impiegherei Alain per pulire le stalle, almeno per un mese … ma … l'unica cosa che posso fare è spaventarlo un po', appena ne avrò l'occasione saprò come fare ahahah!"  
"Andrè la cioccolata è buonissima ma, mi chiedo come mai il locandiere te l'abbia consegnata ormai fredda!"  
"No, vedi Oscar, era bollente quando me l'hanno portata è solo che … prima di venire da te, ho incontrato tuo padre nel corridoio e mi sono intrattenuto con lui."  
"Spero non abbia ricominciato con i suoi discorsi assurdi, ormai io rinuncio a capirlo … sinceramente Andrè è impossibile andare in missione con lui, è evidente che aveva programmato ogni cosa, anche se ancora non ne capisco il motivo …."  
"Secondo me, il motivo lo hai compreso, è solo che non ti va di dirmelo …."  
"Ma …."  
"Lui vuole sincerarsi sul nostro rapporto Oscar … ci sorveglia continuamente e … non fa altro che …. consigliarci …."  
"Andrè, non è il caso di dargli peso, ammetto, lui oramai sragiona ma non possiamo fare altro che sopportare la situazione…in fondo c'è da aspettarsi di tutto da uno che ha allevato una figlia femmina come fosse un maschio! Ti ricordo che per anni mi ha fatto credere di esserlo veramente!"

Siamo davanti al camino seduti l'uno accanto all'altro si due comode poltrone di velluto rosso, Oscar è bellissima e nemmeno se ne rende conto, oddio se è bella! Più la guardo e più mi incanta, in questo momento mi sento cosi emozionato, mi sto inebriando della sua bellezza, ha le gote un poco arrossate, i suoi meravigliosi capelli in disordine, i suoi occhi scintillanti, lo sguardo, il sorriso, tutto mi incanta di lei, la guardo con insistenza non riesco ad evitarlo. Mi sto perdendo nei suoi magnifici occhi azzurri, hanno i mille colori del mare, ed i suoi capelli, cosa darei per sentirli tra le dita, ciocca a ciocca.  
Oscar allontana le sue sensuali labbra dalla sua tazza di cioccolata, la guardo e non posso fare a meno di scoppiare in una risata.  
"Co .. cosa c'è Andrè, perché ridi?"  
"Sc .. scusami Oscar ma … ma … prova a specchiarti … ahah il cioccolato Oscar, ti ha procurato un paio di baffi, sei così … cosi buffa ahah!"

Mi alzo e mi avvicino allo specchio, mi guardo, sorrido, con il fazzoletto mi pulisco. Poi mi avvicino ad Andrè e gli dico ridendo: "Guarda Andrè che non sei messo meglio di me ahah! Aspetto che ti pulisco."

Oscar mi passa l'indice sulle labbra per pulirmi dal cioccolato per poi gustare quel poco cioccolato che colora la unta del suo dito, proprio come quando eravamo bambini, la vedo ridere, sembra una monella, felice, non resisto, la sua risata, e poi quel gesto, così sensuale da inebriarmi i sensi, non capisco più niente, mi sento emozionato dal suo essere donna che ormai ho perso il controllo di me stesso, sento il desiderio salire, non posso stare più qui insieme a lei, sta diventando tutto cosi imbarazzante, non vorrei che lei si accorgesse della mia reazione.  
Devo andare via immediatamente.

"O … Oscar io … io .. torno in camera mia … ho … bisogno di riposare, a domani."  
"Ahah Ciao Andrè a domani!"

Sento Oscar ancora ridere, io esco velocemente dalla stanza, e mi infilo di corsa nella mia, chiudo alle mie spalle la porta in fretta, quasi sbattendo. Sono accaldato, mi sfilo immediatamente: giacca, gilet e foular. Resto così con la sola camicia infilata nei pantaloni.  
Non mi rendo nemmeno conto che il Generale è seduto su una poltrona, fermo, ad aspettarmi, mi vede agitato, scombussolato, mi guarda e dice: "  
"Allora Andrè, come è andata? Spero che sia andata bene con mia figlia … mi auguro che tu non sia poi tanto imbranato come sembri, l'hai corteggiata almeno un po'?! O avete parlato solo della missione?! Su su…..parla!"  
"Co .. come?!"  
"Che ti prende Andrè, ma hai sentito almeno quello che ti ho appena detto? L'hai corteggiata o no?"

Non riesco a rispondergli, ma come faccio a parlare al Generale in queste condizioni … sono fuori controllo, spero che non se ne accorga, sarebbe troppo imbarazzante.  
Troppo tardi, ormai il Generale mi ha scrutato da sopra a sotto, e ha capito benissimo il motivo della mia agitazione. Beh…in effetti è piuttosto evidente!  
"Ma insomma Grandièr, non è certo questo il momento! E' troppo presto per certe cose! Possibile che tu non l'abbia capito? Tu devi semplicemente limitarti a corteggiarla, non a fare certi pensieri. Sono stato chiaro ragazzo?! … E adesso vedi di calmarti!"  
"Ma … signore, vi rendete conto che … che anch'io sono solo un uomo … e vostra figlia è … bellissima …"  
"Si si … cosa credi che non ti capisca? E poi ero davvero preoccupato … si … insomma … vederti così imbranato …. ammetto che mi hai dato qualche preoccupazione. Bene Andrè, era quello che speravo, che tu fossi un uomo, ma lo dovrai dimostrare dopo il matrimonio, non adesso! Su, cerca di ricomporti, se vuoi nella brocca c'è dell'acqua fresca!"

Non ho voglia di ascoltarlo, mi getto su letto esausto, sento il suo sguardo ancora addosso, penso: oddio non è possibile! Ma quell'uomo non ha un minimo di ritegno? Chissà com'era lui da giovane, quando ha corteggiato madame Marguerite!

Sono nel letto penso ad Andrè, è stata una bella serata: ero insieme a lui, accanto al fuoco, abbiamo sorseggiato una buona cioccolata, anche se fredda … era buona comunque … forse perché ero con lui e questo le ha dato un sapore così diverso ….. e poi senza pensarci gli ho passato il dito sulle labbra, per pulirle, senza rendermi conto di aver provocato in lui certe emozione …. L'ho fatto tante volte e non ho mai dato importanza a certe cose, ma … stasera inconsapevolmente ho scombussolato Andrè ….sorrido….sento le gote calde ed un brivido lungo la schiena! Andrè, il mio Andrè…

E' mattina, mi sono svegliato in preda all'agitazione, che brutta notte: ho dormito pochissimo, il pensiero di Oscar così … e poi, il Generale alle calcagna che non fa che scrutare ogni mio movimento …. La mia vita è in continuo tormento.  
Sento la sua voce che mi dice: "Su Andrè, che aspetti ad alzarti dal letto, dobbiamo partire, abbiamo solo il tempo di fare colazione!"  
"Sissignore adesso mi preparo."

Siamo tutti riuniti nella sala della locanda, abbiamo appena finito di fare colazione, il Generale ci dice: "Ehi voi andate a prendere i cavalli, tra non molto io e Oscar vi raggiungiamo!"  
"Sissignore!"

Vedo Andrè, Gerard e Alain allontanarsi, guardo mio padre e gli chiedo: "Sbaglio padre o volete dirmi qualcosa?"  
"Emmm …. Si … in effetti due: la prima riguarda Sassoin, come pensi di punirlo dopo l'ultima bravata, visto che sei il suo Comandante spetta a te occupartene, io non intendo mettere in discussione la tua autorità su di loro, dovrai infliggergli una punizione esemplare!"  
"Siamo in missione padre, come posso fare, al limite come ho detto ieri ad Andrè posso solo intimorirlo …"  
"Un'idea ce l'ho … alla prossima locanda dividerà la stanza con me, e poi si vedrà. A proposito di Andrè, come è andata ieri ... hai passato una bella serata?"  
"Umm … perché padre?"  
"Beh … si … insomma, la cioccolata!"  
"Oh … e Voi cosa ne sapete? Avete per caso origliato?"  
"Oh …bh … sono tuo padre! E poi qui le domande le faccio io! Allora cosa ne pensi? Andrè è un bel uomo, atletico, colto, raffinato ….. decisamente ti ho scelto un bel marito! Avrò dei nipoti bellissimi! Allora? Su … racconta un po'!"

Mio padre ha il dono di mettermi a disagio. Ammetto che Andrè è davvero affascinante, altrimenti tante donne non lo desidererebbero, ma sono discorsi da fare così? Mio padre è davvero impazzito, se è arrivato a parlarmi così!

"Comandante, Generale, i cavalli sono pronti possiamo riprendere il viaggio."  
"Adesso arriviamo Sassoin!"

Saliamo sui nostri cavalli e riprendiamo il viaggio, ci aspetta un altro giorno di viaggio per raggiungere il Lago di Garda. Mio padre trova una piccola locanda per passare la notte, credo non abbia molta voglia di dormire in tenda! È situata in un piccolo paese sulla riva del lago, e la locanda è proprio lì, con una splendida vista sul lago. Siamo quasi al tramonto, sembra di essere in un luogo fatato con il sole che scende, riflesso nelle placide acque.  
"Oscar, Andrè! Andate a fare una passeggiata prima che venga servita la cena! È un posto incantevole!"  
"Oscar, ti va?"  
"Certo!"  
Ci incamminiamo sul lungo lago, avvolti nelle nostre mantelle, c'è un poco di aria. Chiacchieriamo di tutto quello che ci passa per la mente, come fossimo in vacanza nella normandia!  
"Mancano pochi giorni ormai all'arrivo a Venezia, poi finalmente la nostra missione sarà terminata! Potremo visitarla! E riposarci qualche giorno!"  
"Oscar, guarda che bel tramonto!"  
Sentiamo un brusio, come dei passi, a seguirci….immagino si tratti di mio padre!  
"Andrè, hai sentito il rumore? Credi anche tu che sia mio padre?" sussurro appena. Andrè risponde con un cenno della testa. Sono davvero stanca delle sue intromissioni, qui ci vuole una soluzione! "Andrè, saliamo su quell'albero, senza fare rumore, e vediamo cosa fa quel matto!"  
E così, ci nascondiamo, e vediamo mio padre cercarci…..siamo stati più abili di lui….speriamo che si stanchi e rientri!

Al nostro rientro alla locanda, troviamo tutti già a tavola, ad aspettarci. Ci siamo attardati apposta…..Mio padre sembra un poco adirato  
"Oscar, Andrè, dove siete stati?!"  
"Generale, abbiamo fatto una piccola passeggiata lungo il lago, come ci avete suggerito voi!"  
"Davvero? Non vi ho visto….non mi starete mentendo!"  
"Ma padre! Cosa dite, e poi…ci avete forse seguiti?"  
Sento Alain darmi una pacca sulla spalla…"E bravo il nostro Andrè"  
Il Generale lo fulmina con lo sguardo.  
Il resto della serata trascorre tranquillo, con il Generale insolitamente loquace, che ci racconta delle sue missioni con l'esercito!  
Quando è ora di ritiraci, sentiamo Oscar ordinare: "questa notte cambieremo la disposizione nelle stanze, voglio assicurarmi che tu Alain non mi combini altri scherzi, per cui dividerai la stanza con il Generale!, Andrè, tu starai con Gerard!"  
Alain impallidisce, mentre il Generale ride, decisamente Oscar e suo padre l'hanno studiata prima!  
"Alain, c'è forse qualche problema?"  
"Assolutamente no, Comandante!"

Una volta in camera, vedo il Generale sedersi alla piccola scrivania: "Sassoin, vedi di rigare dritto, o la prossima volta mia figlia potrebbe inventarsi di peggio per te!"  
"Sissignore! Dormirò come un bambino.  
Il Generale prende in mano una piuma, la intinge nel calamaio e lo vedo scrivere:

"Mia amata Marguerite,  
siamo in viaggio per Venezia, ho raggiunto la nostra figlia minore e sto viaggiando con loro, ora siamo in una locanda sul lago di Garda, proprio dove abbiamo alloggiato noi anni fa, ti ricordi?  
Andrè sta facendo progressi con Oscar, si guardano un poco di sottecchi, si sorridono, Oscar arrossisce sovente quando lui la guarda. Bene! Sono convinto di avere fatto la scelta giusta! Spero solo che non sfuggano dal mio controllo, in fondo sono giovani, devo fare molta attenzione. Pensa che questa sera, sul lungo lago, li ho persi di vista. Sono rientrati dopo un tempo interminabile, con un'aria felice che mi ha fatto pensare molto, mi ricordano noi, al tempo del nostro fidanzamneto.  
Certo, se tu le avessi parlato prima della partenza, le avessi spiegato come deve comportarsi una giovane donna promessa sposa con il suo fidanzato, ora sarebbe tutto più semplice!  
Ho provato a parlarle io, con risultati a dir poco disastrosi. Non mi ascolta, o non vuole ascoltarmi.  
Oscar è fredda, testarda, cocciuta. Forse anche spaventata, da tutto quello che non conosce.  
Oscar è esattamente come me, e questo in realtà mi fa ben sperare. Talmente ben sperare, che non vorrei facessero come noi. Ecco, proprio per questo motivo, vorrei anticipare le nozze: inizia ad organizzare la festa per l'annuncio del fidanzamento, il primo venerdì dopo Pasqua.  
Le nozze, vorrei venissero celebrate a Giugno, per San Giovanni.  
Ti prego quindi di predisporre il tutto, compresi gli abiti necessari. Quelli per Oscar dovranno essere degni dell'erede dei Jarjayes!  
Con affetto,  
Sempre tuo Augustin"

Al mattino dopo, vediamo il Generale affidare una missiva, sigillata con lo stemma dei Jarjayes, alla prima stazione di posta. Chissà cosa avrà scritto.

Nel pomeriggio arriviamo a Verona…


	20. Chapter 20

La premiata ditta Terry-Marzia vi presenta il capitolo 20 di avventura sulle Alpi.

Buona lettura!

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 20

Come Romeo e Giulietta - Montecchi e Capuleti

Finalmente siamo alle porte di Verona!  
Dopo due giorni di cammino, l'ennesima tappa, ci avviciniamo sempre di più a Venezia.  
Ci addentriamo nella parte centrale della città in groppa ai cavalli, che abbiamo portato al passo, mi guardo intorno, vedo tantissima gente per strada, ammiro le strutture in pietra degli edifici che si affacciano sulla via, vedo degli enormi palazzi signorili, passiamo davanti ad un imponente cattedrale ed a numerosi altri edifici.  
Il Generale come sempre è davanti a tutti, indicandoci il cammino, Alain e Gerard sono distanziati da noi ed io riesco a scambiare qualche parola con Oscar.  
"Oscar visiteremo Verona, un'altra splendida città italiana, sempre se avremo modo di farlo, visto che tuo padre ci sorveglia continuamente. "  
"Andrè, troveremo modo di eludere la sua sorveglianza, sai cosa faremo?! Dopo pranzo, lui si ritirerà, come d'abitudine, nella sua stanza, che stavolta dividerà con Alain, e noi ci vedremo fuori dalla locanda, così potremo fare un giro per la città tranquillamente."  
"Ottima idea Oscar … per lo meno conosceremo la famosa città di Romeo e Giulietta!"

"Alain, finalmente siamo arrivati, che bello! Potremo riposare in un letto comodo …"  
"Gerard, Gerard … tu pensi al letto comodo, io invece penso ad altro …"  
"Ooooh, che fai, ricominci Alain?! Non ti è bastata la disavventura di Venaria! Sei sempre a caccia di guai Alain?"  
"Sccc… abbassa la voce, non vorrai che ci ascoltino, il matto e la bionda? E poi Gerard, io non so come facciate voi altri, ma io non riesco proprio a resistere. Ascolta, stavolta non ho nessunissima intenzione di andare a caccia di guai, visto che il Generale, come sempre, cercherà un alloggio alla sua altezza, nei dintorni ci saranno pure dei bordelli di un certo livello, non mi importa spendere qualcosina in più, l'importante che finisca in un posto per bene, mi capisci, vero?!"  
"E come credi di fare, siamo costantemente sorvegliati."  
"Oooh Gerard! Il Generale pazzo dovrà pure dormire, io sgattaiolerò fuori dalla nostra stanza nel cuore della notte, mi basteranno un paio d'ore!"  
"Alain, se non sbaglio hai detto le stesse cose anche l'ultima volta e …"  
"Eeeh Gerard, non vuol dire che accadrà ancora, e poi ti ho già detto che non andrò in un posto qualsiasi, mi cercherò un bordello di lusso, a proposito vieni con me?"  
"Lascia stare Alain, siamo in missione, non voglio grattacapi, preferisco riposare!"  
"Mi sembra di ascoltare Andrè, temo che la sua malattia sia contagiosa: è meglio che stia alla larga da lui il più possibile ahahah!"  
"Tu non cambierai mai Alain …"  
"E non intento cambiare Gerard aahah!"

Entriamo in una locanda, mio padre non si è certo accontentato di una qualsiasi, alloggeremo in una locanda provvista di tutte le comodità possibili, pulita, calda, accogliente, un poco lussuosa, senza essere eccessiva. Lo vedo parlare con il proprietario per le disposizioni.

"Bene signori, avete dunque bisogno di tre stanze, due doppie e una singola, provviste di toilette, naturalmente con vasca."  
"Si, e tra un'ora scenderemo per il pranzo, fateci trovare i piatti migliori di cui disponete."  
"Certo, certo signore, venite di sopra che vi mostro le vostre stanze, prego da questa parte."

Percorriamo il corridoio, debbo ammettere che questa è una delle locande più pulite e confortevole dove siamo stati finora; vedo mio padre soddisfatto.

"Ecco signori, questa è la singola, e quest'altre due di fronte sono le doppie."  
"Grazie buon uomo, potete andare."  
"A dopo signori, vi aspetto di sotto, tra un'ora per il pranzo, con il vostro permesso .."

Appena il locandiere va via dispongo le camere.

"Gerard dividerai la stanza con Andrè, e tu Alain starai nella stanza con mio padre."  
"Co … co …cosa? Io .. io con il Generale?! .. Ma … ma cosa dite Comandante?! .. perché non capisco … perché? Io preferirei dividere la stanza con Gerard!"  
"Mi dispiace Alain, ma d'ora in avanti non ti sarà più possibile, dividerai la stanza con mio padre, e questo è un ordine, è chiaro?!"  
"S si .. posso sapere almeno perché?!"  
"Certamente, è tuo diritto sapere, vedi Alain è la punizione che ho deciso di infliggerti, dopo quanto accaduto alla reggia, non possiamo permetterti di passare le notti fuori col rischio di non trovarti in camera neppure alla mattina. Tu Alain dimentichi troppo spesso che non siamo in vacanza ma in missione, sono stanca di ripetertelo, e visto che sei poco incline alla disciplina, ho deciso di prendere provvedimenti. Adesso prendi la tua sacca e portala nella stanza di mio padre!"  
"Agli ordini."  
"Vedo Alain sbuffare, mentre entra in camera con mio padre.  
"Sassoin!"  
"Sissignore."  
"Prima di toccare l'alloggio, va dritto alla toilette, e datti una bella strigliata, chiaro?! Non sono abituato a dividere la stanza con persone che emanano l'odore di una capra."  
"Agli ordini Generale."  
"Su con la schiena soldato, se sei stanco, avrai tutto il tempo di riposare .."  
"Sissignore."

Prendo la roba pulita e mi chiudo nella toilette, mi levo gli abiti sudici di dosso, e mi infilo nella vasca, mi rilasso, faccio un profondo respiro. Maledizione al diavolo biondo, me l'ha fatta .. ha mandato all'aria tutti i miei piani, e pensare che avevo fatto i miei progetti per stasera: volevo andare un qualche bordello di lusso e spassarmela un po' … dannazione ! … Povero me adesso si che sono rovinato, come farò a resistere senza sentore il corpo caldo ed accogliente di una donna fino a che non rientrerò a Parigi. Accidenti, avrei preferito una settimana di arresti e non l'intero viaggio sotto la sorveglianza del vecchio pazzo, questo è peggio della reclusione. Accidenti a te Diavolo di un Comandante!

"Ehi Andrè, il Comandante, è andata davvero pesante ahahah … Alain in camera con il Generale ahah che ridere, è la punizione peggiore che potesse subire ahah!"  
"Gli è andata proprio male Gerard."  
"Certo che si Andrè, pensa che Alain aveva fatto tutti i suoi piani per stasera ahah!"  
"Cosa?"  
"Si Andrè, aveva progettato di uscire di nascosto per recarsi in un bordello di lusso aha … secondo lui, lì sarebbe stato lontano dai guai ahahah si si, adesso si che passerà un guaio con il Generale ahah!"

Siamo riuniti per il pranzo, ci hanno servito del buon brodo caldo e dello stufato, pane e vino rosso, vediamo Alain imbronciato, si capisce che mal digerisce la compagnia di mio padre, che non esita a infierire.  
"Sassoin!"  
"Sissignore."  
"Spero che ti troverai bene con me ragazzo."  
"Lo spero signore."  
"Vedrai riposerai davvero bene, ho provato il materasso e ti assicuro che è davvero comodo … ehi Sassoin …"  
"Sissignore"  
"Spero che tu abbia messo la testa a posto."  
"Su questo padre ho qualche dubbio, l'unica cosa che possiamo fare per assicurarci che non scappi è quella di ammanettarlo al letto!"

Dopo quanto detto, vedo Gerard e Andrè strozzarsi dal ridere con la minestra, e mio padre infierisce: "Non posso che approvare la tua decisione Oscar, anche se tutto sommato credo che sia piuttosto blanda come punizione, ma il Comandante sei tu e tocca a te decidere."

il resto del pasto trascorre in serenità, con il solo Alain imbronciato. Come avevo previsto, terminato il cibo, mio padre si ritira nella sua stanza.  
"Oscar .. Oscar sono qui!"  
"Andrè, possiamo andare … dai .. ti ha visto nessuno?"  
" Se alludi a tuo padre no, quando sono uscito, non c'era nessuno nel corridoio, dai andiamo, facciamoci il giro della città!"  
"Andrè, dove andiamo, per prima?"  
"Naturalmente andremo subito a vedere la casa di Giulietta! Su andiamo, sbrigati!"  
"Si Andrè!"

Oscar ed io ci aggiriamo felici per Verona, finalmente un po' di libertà lontano dagli obblighi e soprattutto lontano dal Generale, sembriamo due ragazzini in giro alla scoperta di una città nuova. Ci addentriamo per le piccole vie del centro, tortuose. Passando incontriamo chiese e dimore signorili, oltre a vedere la famosa Arena romana.

"Oscar è stupenda questa città!"  
"Si Andrè, è davvero bellissima … manca molto per raggiungere la nostra destinazione?"  
"No … secondo la mappa e le indicazioni del locandiere, arriveremo dopo aver attraversato il fiume Adige .. su vieni andiamo …"  
La guardo, il suo volto mi incanta, è così dolce, dimentico che sono stato il suo attendente e che sono un suo soldato, dimentico che è il mio Comandante severo e integerrimo, adesso passeggio per le strade di Verona con la mia fidanzata … che emozione! Certo non posso neppure prenderle la mano, ma va bene ugualmente.  
"Eccoci qua Oscar siamo arrivati, è questo il famoso palazzo narrato nella commedia da William Shakespeare."  
"Andrè è più bello di quanto mi aspettassi … è incredibile Andrè siamo a Verona tu ed io ….nella città di Romeo e Giulietta!"

Lei mi parla così, che emozione, sono così felice e la vedo felice, anche lei. Anche se può sembrare buffo a causa dell'abbigliamento maschile della mia Oscar, mi sento come se fossimo in luna di miele. Come vorrei che fossimo già sposati, ormai del suo amore non dubito più, aspetto solo che si decida a confessarmelo.

"Andrè, Andrè …"  
"Si, si Oscar, cosa c'è?"  
"Cos'hai, non mi ascoltavi?"  
"No … no .. è che io … cosa dicevi Oscar?"  
"Andre ahahah"  
"Come sei bella Oscar!"  
"Grazie Andrè, su dai continuiamo a fare il giro della città."

Riprendiamo la nostra passeggiata, percorriamo un dedalo di piccole vie, che ci portano in una piazza ampia, oblunga. È una sorpresa, uno spazio tanto ampio in mezzo a tutte queste piccole vie! Poi, vagando, ritorniamo verso la costruzione romana, questa volta ci fermiamo per ammirarla! E poi passeggiamo, senza sapere dove andiamo, vagando senza meta, beandoci della reciproca compagnia.

Facciamo ritorno alla locanda, abbiamo preso una tazza di cioccolata calda e siamo saliti in camera mia, per fortuna non abbiamo incontrato mio padre.

"Andrè su entra … abbiamo il campo libero, mio padre non è da nessuna parte, magari è per Verona a cercarci ahahah!"  
"Brr… comincia a far freddo Oscar, aspetta che accendo il camino, così potremo gustarci la nostra cioccolata!"

Andrè ha acceso il fuoco, davanti al camino c'è un grosso tappeto, preferisco sedermi a terra.

"Su Andrè, prendi le tazze e vieni qui …"  
"Sul tappeto?"  
"Si sul tappeto, proprio come quando eravamo bambini, però aspetta prima prendo due tovaglioli per pulirci dalla cioccolata …. Ecco….. fatto …."  
"Che bel pomeriggio che abbiamo trascorso Oscar, abbiamo conosciuto un posto nuovo … e qui è tutto così bello e piacevole!"  
"Si bello e piacevole, ma devo riconoscere che siamo stanchi, non ci siamo riposati per niente, siamo in viaggio dall'alba, siamo arrivati qui quasi all'ora di pranzo e per di più abbiamo girato tutta Verona ….. uhmmm buona questa cioccolata …."  
"Buonissima Oscar, soprattutto è bollente, non come quella dell'ultima volta ahahah!"

Siamo distesi sul tappeto, ormai siamo mezzi addormentati, rimaniamo a lungo in silenzio a guardare il fuoco, come quando eravamo bambini, i ricordi riaffiorano.  
Sussurriamo appena, sento che la stanchezza sta prendendo il sopravvento.

"Oscar …"  
"Si Andrè!"  
"Mi domando come sarà Venezia… sai … i nostri precettori ci hanno raccontato meraviglie su quella città, non nascondo di essere curioso di conoscerla …"  
"Anch'io Andrè …"

"Alain, Alain …"  
"Si signor Generale, cosa c'è?"  
"Hai visto mia figlia ed Andrè?"  
"No signore."  
"Ma dove saranno andati quei due, li ho cercati dappertutto!"  
"Ma lasciateli un po' tranquilli Generale, dopo tutto sono fidanzati o sbaglio."  
"Hai detto bene Sassoin , fidanzati, non sposati!"  
"Suvvia Generale, credo che anche Voi siate stato giovane, quindi di cosa vi preoccupate?!"  
"Non fare lo spiritoso soldato, appunto perché sono stato anch'io giovane mi preoccupo."  
"Ahahah Allora la Vostra è un esplicita affermazione di cosa avete combinato, ma dite con Vostra moglie o …."  
"Ma come ti permetti Sassoin?! E' chiaro con mia moglie, e chi se no … O diavolo che cosa mi è scappato da dire maledizione!"  
"Troppo tardi Signor Generale, ho inteso benissimo, è per questo che siete preoccupato ahaha .. ma come ho già detto l'altra volta, state tranquillo Generale, che Andrè non combinerebbe nulla nemmeno se vedesse una donna nuda, in questo caso la sua fidanzata ahaha!"  
"Maledetto scostumato di un soldato zotico e ignorante, come ti permetti di parlare così di mia figlia, che tra l'altro è il tuo Comandante, aspetta Sassoin che torniamo in patria …. Le pagherai tutte!"  
"Ma su siete troppo severo Generale, e poi quei due è giusto che si debbano conoscere anche prima del matrimonio, per intendersi meglio dopo!"  
"CO …Cosaa?! Ti ordino di chiudere immediatamente quella boccaccia se non vuoi che stanotte ti faccia dormire sul pavimento, e adesso sbrighiamoci andiamo a cercarli!"  
"E dove?"  
"Ovunque, l'importante è che li cerchiamo."  
"Va bene andiamo, Signore. Generale …"  
"Cos'altro vuoi?"  
"Io suggerirei di andare a cercarli prima nella stanza del Comandante …"  
"Ma che cosa dici?"  
"E' sera, ed è il primo posto che mi viene in mente."  
"Già, da te cosa posso aspettarmi che ti venga in mente, se non quello!"  
"Può darsi, ma io dico di cominciare da lì."  
"Va bene Sassoin, cominciamo dalla camera di mia figlia."

Busso alla porta.

"Comandante …. Comandante … non risponde nessuno Generale cosa facciamo?"  
"Ti ordino di aprire Sassoin!"  
"Come volete …"  
Apro la porta.  
"Ooo questa poi … lo sapevo … ahah"  
"Imbecille, cos'hai da ridere, su avanti spostati fatti da parte."  
"Agli ordini Generale!"

Non è possibile: vedo Andrè e Oscar dormire sul tappeto, mano nella mano.

"Signore, io suggerisco di non disturbarli …"  
"Ma cosa dici imbecille?!"  
"Io sarò anche un imbecille, ma Voi siete invadente!"  
"Ma come osi?!"  
"Oso, oso signor Generale, cosa fanno di male?! Si sono semplicemente addormentati, e anche profondamente, visto che non si svegliano neppure a causa dalle nostre voci ….. e allora? … lasciateli in pace e poi vi ho già detto e ve lo ripeto, con uno come Andrè cosa diavolo credete possa accadere? Ve lo dico io… un bel niente … mettetevelo in testa!"  
"No no no Sassoin sei troppo impertinente, aspetta che torniamo che una bella punizione non te la leva nessuno!"  
"Va bene Generale, tanto lo so che sarò punito, ma adesso chiudete quella porta e andiamo via. Sapete?! Mi sento di troppo ahahah!"

Anche se a malincuore chiudo la porta e li lascio dormire senza aver interferito, e non si dica di me che sono un padre invadente, perché non è così, Intesi?!  
E' notte fonda.  
"Generale, perché non dormite?"  
"Per sorvegliare te Sassoin!"  
"Ahahah scusate ma non Vi credo Signore, dite piuttosto che state pensando ad Andrè che sta passando la notte con il Comandante ahah!"  
"Di un po' Sassoin ma tu non ti stanchi mai di prendere in giro il tuo prossimo?"  
"Signor Generale ma cosa volete da me?! Piuttosto calmatevi, anzi, rilassatevi. Generale, nella vita esistono due cose fondamentali: divertirsi e l'altra …"  
"Ho inteso benissimo Sassoin non c'è alcun bisogno che tu lo dica."  
"E allora lasciate perdere quei due, non credete che abbiano perso abbastanza tempo? E come se non bastasse, vi ci mettete anche Voi!"  
"Sei proprio un insolente Sassoin, se non la smetti …"  
"Me lo state ripetendo un'infinità di volte ormai, lo so, lo so, mi punirete, tanto per me non c'è peggior punizione che quello di impedirmi di stare con una donna!"  
"Soldato! Sei impudente e indisciplinato!"  
"Generale sarà, ma ditemi, ma Voi avete pensato soltanto all'esercito? Da quello che mi risulta avete messo su un esercito di figlie, e certo non sono venute guardando negli occhi vostra moglie ahahah"  
"Sassoinnn … ora basta!"  
Si si Generale altrimenti appena saremo a Parigi mi punirete ….visto che non mi rimane altro da fare, Vi auguro una buona notte signor Generale!"  
"Buona notte un accidenti Alain!"

Mi sento indolenzito, apro gli occhi, la mia mano stringe quella dalla mia Oscar, mi accorgo che ci siamo addormentati sul tappeto davanti al fuoco.  
Le stringo ancora la mano, non resisto, le sfioro le labbra con le mie, che bello averle potuto sfiorare le labbra, spero che un giorno, non molto lontano, contraccambi il mio desiderio …. Continuo a guardarla, Oscar non si sveglia, è molto stanca. Mi piego sulle ginocchia, la prendo tra le braccia la porto sul letto, apre gli occhi.  
Il suo sguardo è nel mio, mi dice: "Cosa fai Andrè?"  
"Ci siamo addormentati sul tappeto Oscar, e ti porto a letto."

Le sue braccia avvolgono il mio collo, Dio che emozione!

Mi sorride e dice: "Grazie Andrè, sei sempre così premuroso…"

Mi rendo perfettamente conto che sta sognando, che è così stanca che non si rende conto di nulla, ma non importa. L'adagio delicatamente, sfioro nuovamente le mie labbra sulle sue, le metto addosso le coperte, le sussurro appena: "Buona notte amore mio!"

Chiudo senza far rumore la porta alle mie spalle, e torno in camera mia, mentre sento chiudere la porta della stanza del Generale, come sempre era lì a sorvegliare.


	21. Chapter 21

Buonasera a tutte,

un grazie a tutte le lettrici da parte mia e di Terry. Di seguito il prossimo capitolo!

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 21

La serenissima

Siamo nuovamente tutti intorno al tavolo a fare colazione, subito dopo partiremo, Venezia è sempre più vicina.  
Intorno a me percepisco un'aria strana, sarà che il Generale mi ha visto uscire dalla stanza di Oscar in piena notte?! Beh se così fosse non mi importa, non ho nulla da rimproverarmi.

"Andrè!"  
"Si Alain?!"  
"Hai dormito bene stanotte?"

Vedo il Generale infastidito, Alain sa di me e di Oscar, non perdo tempo per metterlo a tacere.

"E tu Alain hai dormito bene con il Generale, o hai passato la notte insonne perché il Comandante ha mandato all'aria i tuoi piani?"

"Quali piani Andrè?!"

Vedo Alain sbiancare, e ribatte: "Nulla, nulla Signor Generale, Andrè ha voglia di scherzare, vero Andrè?!"  
"Vero Alain, ma solo se tu la smetti di prenderci in giro, mi sono spiegato?"  
"Ehi posso sapere di cosa state parlando Alain?"  
"Di niente Gerard, è che ad Andrè è venuta voglia di scherzare, vero amico?"  
"Te l'ho già detto dipende da te!"  
"Andrè, ma di cosa parlate?"  
"Niente di importante Oscar, niente di importante …"  
"Allora Signor Generale, dovete illustrarci il percorso che faremo."  
"Lasceremo Verona e proseguiremo in direzione di Padova, poi piegheremo verso nord, fino a raggiungere Venezia. Ancora qualche giorno di viaggio. Salvo problemi imprevisti, non faremo ulteriori tappe. Voglio arrivare il prima possibile."

Ancora in cammino, il tempo è poco favorevole, ci siamo imbattuti, prima nella nebbia, cosa alquanto normale in queste zone, e poi nella pioggia, per fortuna abbiamo trovato un ristoro: dei bravi contadini non potendoci offrire altro; ci hanno ospitati nella stalla, almeno qui è abbastanza caldo, abbiamo potuto ripararci dalla pioggia che è caduta giù per tutta la notte. Siamo tutti esausti, ma chi mi preoccupa è Oscar, è pallida il viaggio è davvero estenuante, cerchiamo di sostare il meno possibile, per arrivare più in fretta.  
Il Generale dice che ancora un altro giorno di viaggio e saremo finalmente a Venezia.

"Maledizione, non smette più di piovere, siamo prigionieri di questo tempaccio!"  
"Sempre a lamentarti Sassoin?! A cosa ti serve?! Tanto non serve a niente!"  
"Già … è meglio che mi sdraio sul pagliaio e mi addormento … nella speranza che domani mattina possiamo ripartire, sperando che domani sera possa dormire in un bel letto comodo!"  
"Ehi Alain, arrivare a Venezia non vuol dire concludere il nostro viaggio, rimarremo in città per una settimana, ma poi dovremo fare il viaggio di ritorno."  
"Non me lo ricordare Gerard, adesso lasciami dormire!"  
"Padre, se il tempo ci sarà favorevole, domani sera arriveremo a destinazione!"  
"Si Oscar, ma prima passeremo per una locanda per darci una bella ripulita, dopo tanti giorni di viaggio, e pernotteremo lì, al palazzo del Doge ci recheremo l'indomani!"  
"Naturalmente padre!"

Sento Alain brontolare: "Oh noo …"

"Sassoin hai qualcosa da ridire?"  
"Niente Comandante."  
"Meglio così!"

Ciascuno di noi si è sistemato alla meglio, per fortuna che c'è paglia a sufficienza, abbiamo steso delle coperte, procurandoci un giaciglio per la notte, mentre udiamo la pioggia che continua a cadere incessantemente, è davvero una notte movimentata, la pioggia è accompagnata da lampi e tuoni, guardo Oscar e penso a lei: quando era bambina si rifugiava nel mio letto, aveva paura dei temporali e adesso siamo qui, insieme agli altri …

Il primo a svegliarsi è il Generale, apre la porta della stalla per sincerarsi del tempo, guarda il cielo e torna dentro, sentiamo la sua voce squillante: "Su svegliatevi soldati, il tempo ci è favorevole, facciamo colazione e mettiamoci in marcia! Venezia ci sta aspettando ahah!"

Finalmente all'orizzonte compare la laguna Veneziana con l'ultimo tratto di terra da attraversare per raggiungere la città. La Serenissima, com'è soprannominata. Si sente l'odore del mare, salmastro, ed un poco umido, di acqua ferma.  
Entriamo nella città, passiamo per alcune piccole calli, attraversiamo qualche ponte e raggiungiamo il sestiere si San Polo dove si trova la locanda, scelta come sempre dal Generale.

Siamo nella locanda, come sempre siamo disposti nello stesso modo: mio padre con Alain, Andrè con Gerard e io ho la mia camera singola.  
Dopo un bagno ristoratore, siamo tutti intorno al tavolo per la cena.  
Alain scambia qualche parola con Gerard, mio padre stasera è particolarmente silenzioso, di tanto in tanto guardo Andrè, anche lui mi guarda, in questi ultimi giorni di viaggio è stato quasi impossibile scambiare qualche parola con lui, spero di poter parlare con lui quando giungeremo a palazzo, e soprattutto di riuscire a confessargli che lo amo, so che dipende solo da me.

Terminata la cena, mio padre si alza e dice: "Sassoin!"  
"A rapporto Signor Generale!"  
"Cosa fai, continui a prendermi in giro?"  
"Si … no signore."  
"Torniamo in camera sono stanco."  
"Ma …"  
"Niente ma, hai detto tu stesso, è come se fossi agli arresti, quindi … avanti march."

Accidenti ci mancava solo che l'accompagni in camera a passo di parata.

"Andrè, Comandante, mi ritiro anch'io nella mia stanza, vado a dormire … buona notte."  
"Buona notte Gerard …"

Andrè e io siamo rimasti da soli, vorrei dirgli tante cose ma non ci riesco, lo guardo appena, sono emozionata, lui lo sa, mi conosce.

"Oscar, domattina saremo al palazzo del Doge, e lì cominceranno una serie di obblighi, sarà molto difficile vederci, che ne dici se approfittiamo di questa serata e andiamo in giro per Venezia, visto che tuo padre è praticamente agli arresti con Alain, e la cosa più buffa è che nemmeno se ne rende conto ahah?!"  
"Si si Andrè andiamo, questa è un'occasione imperdibile!"

Usciamo dalla locanda, Oscar e io passeggiamo per le calli veneziane, la vedo felice, mi guarda, mi sorride, è entusiasta come una ragazzina che va alla scoperta del mondo; ma non si rende conto che con questo viaggio è andata alla ricerca del suo amore che è qui accanto a lei.

"Andrè, guarda che bella … questa è piazza San Marco! E' stupenda!"  
"Su Oscar che ne dici di entrare nella Cattedrale?!"  
"Certo Andrè, entriamo."

San Marco, è qualcosa di impressionante, assolutamente diversa dalle chiese francesi. È piena di mosaici e ori, cupole, pilastri…ha un aspetto, peri noi, decisamente bizzarro. Ma è splendida. Ricca. Sontuosa, opulenta. I riflessi delle candele sui mosaici è spettacolare, la pavimentazione, anch'essa a mosaico, non è piana ma sembra essere percorsa dalle onde del mare. E poi l'odore. L'odore del mare mischiato al profumo dell'incenso.  
Bellissima, e nuova ai nostri occhi. Nessun precettore ci aveva preparato per lo spettacolo a cui assistiamo. Rimaniamo incantati ad ammirarla, senza parole.

Come vorrei prenderti per mano, e camminare fianco a fianco, come se fossi davvero la mia fidanzata!

Andrè è stupenda … meravigliosa …. Non riesco a dire altro …"  
"E' vero Oscar, è bellissima!"

Continuiamo ad aggirarci per la Cattedrale fino ad ammirarla tutta, usciamo … trovarci insieme nell'immensa piazza è a dir poco fantastico, mi inebrio della bellezza di questa città, ma al contempo mi inebrio della bellezza della mia amata Oscar, la guardo, mi sembra di sognare.

"Andrè, andiamo a vedere il mare, e poi voglio passeggiare sul famoso ponte di Rialto, uno dei ponti più antichi della città, che sorge sul Canal Grande."  
"Su andiamo, non perdiamo altro tempo!"

Attraversando il ponte di RIalto, mi fermo, guardo incantata il canale che attraversa questa fantastica città, mi sento terribilmente ragazzina accanto al mio Andrè.

Non faccio che guardarti Oscar, sei …. Sei …. Interrompi i miei pensieri.

"Andrè, Andrè …"  
"Si … si …"  
"Ahahah ma a cosa stai pensando sei così distratto!"  
"Io … io distratto?! No .. no .. è solo che vedo il riflesso della luna nel canale che rischiara il tuo volto e … Dio Oscar quanto sei bella!"

Le parole di Andrè mi fanno battere il cuore, mi batte così forte che tra un po' temo che possa scoppiare.

Vedo le sue gote arrossire, è stato per me così spontaneo dirle quanto è bella.

"A … Andrè … davvero tu … tu mi trovi bella?"  
Mi avvicino, non posso trattenermi, le prendo il viso con le mani l'avvicino al mio, le sussurro: "Tu non sei bella … ma molto di più … sei bellissima … "

L'amore che sento per lei prende il sopravvento, siamo qui, su questo ponte che adesso è testimone del nostro primo bacio … si la bacio con tutto l'amore che è in me … spero che non si arrabbi, che non mi cacci, che non mi sfugga. La bacio, mi bacia, con amore, con passione, fino a toglierci il respiro, il nostro primo bacio è un bacio appassionato.  
Lei si allontana da me spaventata, è rossa in viso, il suo respiro è affannato.

"Oscar .. ma .. cosa ho fatto? Perché stai scappando via da me?"  
La rincorro.  
"Andrè, non scappo via da te, ma dal posto …"  
"Non ti capisco … almeno fermati e spiegami …"  
"Andrè per fortuna che non c'era nessuno, te lo immagini?! Venire qui in Italia ed essere scambiati per due sodomiti ahahah … Andrè abbiamo dimenticato che indosso abiti maschili ahah."

Arresto appena il passo, mi rendo conto delle parole di Oscar, non ci avevo pensato.

"Hai ragione Oscar, ma non credi che adesso abbiamo corso abbastanza, siamo lontano dal ponte … fermati!"

"Arresto la mia corsa, lo fa anche Andrè che è poco lontano da me, ho il respiro affannato, anche lui respira con affanno, ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere.  
Andrè mi raggiunge, mi si avvicina, mi guarda, alza la mano per accarezzarmi, io glielo impedisco.

"Andrè non farlo, ci sono dei soldati a cavallo, potrebbero immaginare chissà cosa e arrestarci immediatamente ahahah … ti immagini?! Verrebbe mio padre al comando per liberarci?!"  
"Si Oscar griderebbe allo scandalo e ci farebbe sposare immediatamente qui a Venezia …. Non lo nego ….è quello che più desidero con tutto me stesso!"  
"A .. Andrè … io … Andrè andiamo, non è il momento per parlare di certe cose, e soprattutto non guardarmi così, vedo i soldati che ci guardano."

"Si Oscar, andiamo."

Oscar e io camminiamo con naturalezza lo sguardo dei due soldati ci è addosso, probabilmente li abbiamo incuriositi, li vedo parlottare.

"Matteo hai visto quei due tipi strani, che dici li fermiamo?"  
"Si capisce da un miglio che sono due sodomiti Giovanni, ma lasciamoli stare, se sono qui a Venezia è per passare una vacanza, ma cosa vuoi che  
ci importi di due come loro, non complichiamoci la serata e fingiamo di non aver visto niente, su andiamo via."  
"E va bene Matteo, andiamo!"

"Oscar .. quelli hanno pensato che noi …"  
"Andrè ci è andata bene, adesso non pensiamoci più … Andrè …"  
"Si!"  
"Che dici se prima di tornare alla locanda non ci prendiamo una tazza di cioccolata?!"  
"Va bene Oscar, poco più avanti ho visto un'osteria, magari ce la preparano .. su vieni …"

Entriamo nell' osteria, prendiamo posto e ordiniamo una cioccolata calda.

"Andrè … Venezia o Parigi l'atmosfera nelle locande è sempre la stessa."  
"Già"

Ci aggiriamo ancora per Venezia, decidiamo infine di rientrare, Andrè mi accompagna fino alla porta della mia stanza, di quel bacio non ne facciamo parola, i nostri sguardi si incontrano, mi sento a disagio con Andrè adesso che siamo soli, nel corridoi, dietro la porta della mia stanza, sono quasi sicura che mio padre sta origliando come sempre.  
Abbasso lo sguardo e dico: "Buona notte Andrè …"  
"A domani Oscar …"

La guardo, lei continua a guardarmi, non resisto, non voglio lasciarla così dopo quel bacio, le prendo la mano e gliela bacio, vedo Oscar arrossire nuovamente, vorrei abbracciarla ma temo che il Generale sia appostato dietro la porta. Lei ricambia il mio bacio lieve, accarezzando leggera la mia guancia, in un attimo.

"Buona notte Oscar …"  
"Buona notte Andrè …"

Oscar entra nella sua camera, sento chiudere alle mie spalle la porta, mentre un'altra si apre, è quella del Generale.

"Andrè … Andrè figliolo .. devo parlarti …"  
"Dove Signore, nella Vostra stanza?"  
"No, lo sai che con me c'è quell' imbecille di Sassoin e non è possibile, e nella tua nemmeno perché c'è La Salle …"  
"Allora dove parliamo?!"  
"Non abbiamo scelta, dobbiamo parlare qui nel corridoio, naturalmente dobbiamo fare in modo che nessuno ci ascolti …"  
"Cosa Volete dirmi Signore?!"  
"Tu e Oscar siete usciti, allora come è andata? La stai corteggiando come ti ho suggerito? Mia figlia come si comporta con te? Si sta innamorando? …. Insomma figliolo dimmi qualcosa …. La stai conquistando? Guarda che hai una settimana di tempo per convincerla, datti da fare … insomma dimmi qualcosa!"  
"Chiedetelo a lei Signor Generale, sono stanco, buona notte signore …"  
"Andrè , Andrè … maledizione dove vai?!"

Sono entrato nella mia camera lasciando il Generale furioso, non mi importa, tanto non può fare alcuna scenata, è notte tutti dormono e soprattutto non può sbraitare nel corridoio.

Andrè mi ha lasciato così senza dirmi niente, temo che sia andata male, e se non riuscisse a conquistare Oscar, io come faccio? Voglio degli eredi per la mia dinastia, maledizione.

Apro la porta e vedo ancora mio padre nel corridoi.

"Padre siete ancora lì, ma non siete ancora stanco?"  
"Del viaggio?"  
"No padre, stanco di spiarci!"  
"Bene visto che siamo in argomento, entro in camera tua e parliamo."  
"Sono stanca padre, voglio andare a dormire!"  
"Non ci metterò molto, entriamo!"

"Allora padre, non sono state abbastanza sufficienti le domande che avete fatto ad Andrè, o forse avete dimenticato qualcos'altro da chiedere!"  
"Cosa fai adesso parli come Sassoin? Guarda che già sono sufficienti la sue idiozie quotidiane, non ti ci mettere anche tu. Vieni siediti …"  
"Sto bene in piedi, allora cosa avete dimenticato di chiedere ad Andrè?"  
"Siete usciti, e vedi di non negarlo …. Come è andata? Ti ha conquistata? Ti piace Andrè?"  
"Voi che pensate, Andrè potrebbe piacermi?"  
"Beh che ne so, non sono mica una donna per fare simili congetture … però spesso ho notato che molte donne lo guardano, e quindi deduco che almeno per il genere femminile debba essere interessante, ma, a me quello che preme di sapere se a te piace, e soprattutto se lo trovi attraente!"  
"Cosa Volete che Vi risponda?"  
"Senti Oscar non mi rendere le cose più difficili di quanto già siano, se qui ci fosse tua madre, sarebbe lei a farti certe domande, ma visto che lei non c'è ti devi accontentare di me, è chiaro?!"  
"Chiarissimo padre … padre?!"  
"Si?"  
"Chiedetelo a lui come è andata e poi se non vi dispiace fatemelo sapere! Adesso vogliatemi scusare, ma io mi preparo per la notte. A domani!"

Spalanco la porta e invito mio padre ad uscire, a lui non rimane che andarsene.

Mi sdraio sul letto, con le dita sfioro le mie labbra … che emozione … Andrè mi ha baciata … è stato bellissimo … sento il cuore battere forte … lo amo … non andrò via da Venezia se prima non gli avrò detto di amarlo!"

Sono nel mio letto, penso ad Oscar, che meravigliosa serata che abbiamo, trascorso ….. indescrivibile …. Ci siamo baciati … mi ha baciato mi ama … come faccio a dormire non ci riesco, è impossibile, non riesco nemmeno a togliermi gli abiti di dosso per indossare la camicia da notte … non ci riesco. Questi abiti hanno il suo profumo!  
Mi alzo dal letto apro la porta, vado di sotto per bere qualcosa, forse riesco a calmarmi.

"Allora Generale, avete finito di origliare e spiare quei due?!"  
"Sassoin …"  
"Sissignore …"  
" Pensa a dormire che domani saremo a corte, e soprattutto pensa ai fatti tuoi!"  
"Signore io credo che dovreste essere Voi per primo a pensare ai fatti Vostri …"  
"Co … come ti permetti maleducato?! Appena tornia ….."  
"Si si lo sooo … mi punirete …"  
"Smettila imbecille … poco fa ho visto Andrè uscire dalla sua stanza, non vorrei che adesso mia figlia facesse la stessa cosa!"  
"E allora? Se non sbaglio quei due sono fidanzati ….. Lasciateli in pace!"  
"Sassoin Sassoin tu non capisci un bel niente, ma come posso pretendere che uno come te, che corre dietro a qualsiasi cosa basti che si muova possa capire? Spiegamelo!"  
"Signore, io vi propongo una soluzione per tenere sempre sotto controllo Andrè …"  
"Quale sentiamo …"  
"Lasciatemi dividere la stanza con La Salle e voi tenetevi stretto l'amico Andrè …"  
"Tu sei fuori, così ti infileresti nel primo bordello di Venezia, tanto tu non capisci nient'altro, la tua è una malattia vera e propria, non è così Sassoin?"  
"Può darsi che sia come dite Voi, che la mia, sia un'inguaribile una malattia, ma a dirla tutta, preferisco la mia di malattia a quella di Andrè."  
"Co .. come? Ma che diavolo vai farfugliando Sassoin, Andrè non è affatto malato, è cresciuto in casa mia e ti assicuro che il mio futuro genero è sano come un pesce!"  
"Ahahah scusate Generale ahahah avete frainteso ahah …"  
"Smettila di ridere come uno squilibrato e dimmi piuttosto a cosa ti riferisci, imbecille!"  
"Ahahah Signore Vi ho detto tante volte che con Andrè potete stare tranquillo, e Vi ribadisco che nemmeno vedendo una femmina nuda combinerebbe qualcosa ahahah, credetemi ahah preferisco la mia di malattia a quella di Andrè ahahah!"  
"Sassoinnnn sei un imbecilleee!"  
"Lo so signore ahahah lo so …. appena torneremo a Parigi mi punirete ahahahah"


	22. Chapter 22

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 22

Presentazioni al palazzo del Doge

Alain e io raccogliamo la nostra roba per lasciare la locanda.  
"Sassoin!"  
"Si Generale!"  
"Tra non molto saremo al Doge, Sassoin ti proibisco di cacciarti nei guai, non credere che non ti controllerò."  
"Signore, non penso che a palazzo divideremo la stessa stanza, Andrè, Gerard ed io, alloggeremo di sicuro negli nelle stanze della servitù, quindi la mia prigionia è terminata!"  
"Tu credi Sassoin?! Ti ricordo che sei in punizione fino al nostro rientro a Parigi, questo è un ordine del tuo Comandante non dimenticarlo!"  
"Cosa pensate di fare, di farmi mettere agli arresti appena arrivati signor Generale?"  
"Poi vedremo Sassoin adesso sbrighiamoci, gli altri saranno di sotto ad aspettarci."

Oscar e io ci incontriamo nel corridoio, ci scambiamo uno sguardo fugace, l'espressione timida mi intenerisce, penso al bacio che ci siamo scambiati la sera prima, mi emoziono, mi sento estasiato solo a vederla, adesso aspetto che mi confessi il suo amore, adesso davvero mi sentirò il suo fidanzato.  
In un solo istante ho pensato a tutto questo, rinsavisco, mi accorgo che tra le mani ha il suo bagaglio, la guardo mi avvicino e le dico:  
"Buongiorno Oscar."  
"Buongiorno Andrè"  
"Lascia a me Oscar porto io."  
"Grazie Andrè!"

Lo guardo, sento il cuore in gola, stamattina mi sono svegliata con un'emozione addosso inspiegabile, ora è qui davanti a me, non so che dirgli, e nemmeno come comportarmi, provo disagio, mi batte forte il cuore non riesco a dirgli niente.

"Oscar scendiamo di sotto, la colazione sarà già pronta, ai bagagli ci penserà il personale della locanda, li sistemeranno loro sui cavalli, su andiamo, e poi se rimaniamo ancora qui tra non molto uscirà fuori tuo padre."  
"Si Andrè, è meglio andare di sotto!"

Consegniamo il bagaglio, Oscar e io ci sediamo al tavolo nell'attesa che ci portino la colazione. Continuiamo a guardarci con tenerezza, per qualche istante ancora, è lei che rompe il silenzio.

"Andrè dov'è Gerard?"  
"L'ho lasciato di sopra era quasi pronto, ma qui non vedo nemmeno tuo padre e Alain."  
"Forse siamo arrivati in anticipo Oscar …"  
"Forse …"

Lo guardo mi sento a disagio non riesco a sostenere il suo sguardo, mi emoziono come una ragazzina.

"Oscar …"  
"Dimmi Andrè …"  
"Ieri sera … è stata la serata più bella della mia vita … io Oscar … ho dormito pochissimo … il ricordo del bacio che …"

Mi sento avvampare per le parole di Andrè, lo guardo appena e abbasso lo sguardo, non riesco a dirgli niente, sono confusa.

"Oscar io … ieri ho capito che tu … tu … tu mi ami … ti prego Oscar non lasciarmi nell'incertezza … so che è così però vorrei che me lo dicessi …"

Arriva l'oste con le pietanze.

"Ecco servita la vostra colazione signori, appena scenderanno gli altri ospiti, servirò le altre portate."  
"Servite pure adesso, ci siamo tutti!"  
"Arrivano subito signori."  
"Buongiorno, a quanto vedo siete mattinieri!"  
"Buongiorno signor Generale."  
"Buongiorno a voi."

Vedo Alain sorridermi e mi dice: "Dormito bene Andrè?"  
"Benissimo Alain, e tu hai riposato?"  
"Certamente, cos'altro potevo fare!"  
"Sassoin risparmiaci la tua ironia, piuttosto prendiamo posto, dobbiamo sbrigarci, non voglio più perdere tempo!"  
"Agli ordini Signor Generale!"

Arriva l'oste che ci serve le portate, vedo Gerard prestare attenzione alle voci che giungono dalla strada e chiede all'oste che comprende un poco di francese: "Signore cos'è tutto questo trambusto? C'è molta confusione in strada!"  
"Si signore, voi siete forestieri, forse non sapete che qui da noi la ricorrenza del carnevale è molto sentita: è la gente in strada che si prepara per l'evento di stasera, la festa durerà per tre giorni, se vi fermerete per un po' avrete modo di divertirvi … con permesso …"

Vedo Alain, sorridere con soddisfazione, ma mio padre incalza: "Sassoin, non ci sperare lo sai che sei in punizione."

"Vedo la delusione sul volto di Alain e non dice nulla.

"Bene abbiamo finito di fare colazione, La Salle, Sassoin, Andrè andate a prendere i cavalli, Oscar e io adesso arriviamo."  
"Sissignore!"

Andrè e gli altri lasciano la locanda, vedo mio padre saldare il conto, è così soddisfatto del servizio che lascia una cospicua ricompensa all'oste, che felice ci saluta.  
Usciamo dalla locanda, Andrè mi consegna le briglie del mio Cèsar, le nostre mani si sfiorano, che emozione, sento il cuore battere forte, spero di non arrossire, non voglio che gli altri se ne accorgano.  
Che effetto che mi fa adesso Andrè, ci siamo toccati un'infinità di volte e non ho mai provato mai nulla, allora lo vedevo come un amico, sono cosciente che quel sentimento adesso va aldilà dell'amicizia e della fratellanza.  
Lo guardo appena e gli dico: " Grazie Andrè!"

Siamo in sella ai nostri cavalli, li portiamo al passo; l'oste ha detto il vero, qui si respira aria di festa, la gente è in fermento, si respira allegria, si preparano tutti per la festa di stasera, attraversiamo la città fino ad arrivare al palazzo del Doge. Davanti a noi scorrono i palazzi Veneziani, molto diversi da quelli della nostra Parigi. Qui si vede l'influenza di mondi diversi, dell'oriente fuso con l'occidente. Palazzi di aspetto curioso, diversi gli uni dagli altri. E poi i canali, un'infinità di canali, di ponti, di piccoli passaggi. E l'odore salmastro del mare che arriva ovunque ed imprenia la città- Qui le vie si chiamano calli, i quartieri sestirti. Non ci sono carrozze, ma gondole nei canali. I trasporti avvengono tutti via in piazza San Marco, e da qui ammiriamo, in lontananza, le altre isole che compongono questa strana città.

Finalmente siamo arrivati: siamo davanti al palazzo, giù dai nostri cavalli e briglia alla mano, ad accoglierci è il capitano delle Guardie Reali.  
Mio padre si fa avanti: "Sono il Generale Augustin Reinyer François de Jarjeyes, inviato di sua Maestà Luigi XVI di Francia, sono atteso da sua maestà l'imperatore Josefh!"  
"Sono stato infornato del vostro arrivo, adesso vi farò accompagnare da un sottoposto dal primo ministro, prego Generale da questa parte."  
"Un momento comandante, desidero essere accompagnato da mio figlio il colonnello Oscar François de Jarjeyes e dai suoi soldati."  
"Va bene signor Generale prego da questa parte."

Vedo l'ufficiale impartire l'ordine a un sottoposto.

"Soldato, accompagnate loro signori dal primo ministro!"  
"Agi ordini Comandante!"

Percorriamo i corridoi del palazzo, piccoli, se paragonati a quelli ampi e luminosi di Versailles.  
Il soldato, ci affida al cerimoniere di corte, percorriamo l'ennesimo corridoio, ci annuncia a un ennesimo cerimoniere, dopo qualche istante di attesa abbiamo il permesso di entrare nell'anticamera e prima di entrare mio padre ci dice:  
"Sassoin, La Salle, voi rimanete qui nei corridoi."  
"Si signore!"  
Andrè su andiamo entra!"

Il cerimoniere ci fa attendere è andato ad annunciarci.

"Ma signore io … non…"  
"Andre da questo momento non sei più un semplice soldato, ti presenterò a tutti come il promesso sposo di mia figlia!"  
"Cosa? Ma padre?"  
"Ma Generale!"  
"Zitti voi due, tra poco saremo alle presenza del primo ministro, camminate senza protestare."  
"Padre ma vi rendete conto che …"  
"Cosa hai da ridire?"  
"E che … che …"?  
"Lo vedi? Non hai nulla da dire, su entra!"  
"Padre io in questo momento sono vostro figlio e non vostra figlia!"  
"Non ti capisco Oscar!"  
"Padre ma Voi non vi rendete conto che io … io .."  
"Io che Oscar?"  
"Padre indosso abiti maschile, possibile che non ve ne rendiate conto?"  
"Poco importa Oscar, dopo tutto siamo in terra straniera e qui certo non conoscono le nostre usanze, mi giustificherò dicendo che da noi è normale che la figlia di un nobile possa intraprendere la carriera militare, ora basta protestare!"  
Andrè ed io ci scambiamo uno sguardo, siamo sorpresi, dalle parole alquanto inaspettate di mio padre.  
Vediamo uscire il cerimoniere, non posso oppormi più a mio padre, percorriamo accanto l'anti camera fino a raggiungere la stanza del primo ministro.

"Prego signori da questa parte."

Entriamo, il primo ministro ci viene incontro per i convenevoli, mio padre si presenta e presenta noi.

"Sono il Generale Augustin Reinyer François de Jarjayes e lei è mia figlia il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjeyes, e questo giovane è il suo fidanzato, Andrè Grandièr"!

Vedo il primo ministro confuso ma non ribatte, credo che abbia frainteso l'italiano di mio padre, dopo lo smarrimento iniziale ci fa accomodare e cominciamo a parlare della nostra missione.

"Alain chissà perché il Generale ha voluto che l'accompagnassimo."  
"Bho va a capire cosa c'è nella testa di quell'uomo."  
"Alain .."  
"Si"  
"Hai visto quante belle cameriere che ci sono qui a palazzo!"  
"Che fai Gerard mi prendi in giro?"  
"No Alain c'è una che ho appena visto è bellissima, guardala!"  
"Dove?"  
"E' alle tue spalle …"  
"Chi delle due?"  
"Alain che ti prende, possibile che non l'hai notata?! E' quella con i capelli castani … quanto è bella!"

La ragazza sta spolverando un mobile, ma appena alza il viso, mi folgora con la sua bellezza, rimango inebetito dal suo volto angelico, mi incanto, non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, lei neanche si accorge di me, continua a lavorare, dopo un po' lascia il corridoio e va via insieme all'altra ragazza.

"Alain ehi Alain ti sei incantato?! Hai visto che bellezza?!"  
"Si si Gerard … è … è …"  
"Alain che ti prende non hai mai visto una donna?"  
"Co … cosa vai dicendo stupido?! … E' solo che … che … è stupenda Gerard … spero di rivederla …."  
"Accidenti Alain non ti ho mai visto così, quella ragazza non è che ha fatto breccia nel cuore del più grande donnaiolo ahahah!"  
"Non dire idiozie, solo perché la trovo interessante non significa nulla imbecille!"  
"Ahahah"

Le due ragazze si allontanano lungo i corridoi quando l'una dice all'altra: "Sabrina hai notato quei due forestieri poco fa?"  
"Quali forestieri Marta?!"  
"Come non li hai visti? Uno dei due non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso, ci mancava poco che si avvicinasse, possibile che tu non te ne sia accorta?"  
"Assolutamente, e poi come sai che sono stranieri?"  
"Li ho sentiti parlare, sono Francesi …"  
"Hai capito cosa dicevano?"  
"Solo qualche parola, erano troppo distanti per capire cosa dicessero, ma parlavano di te."  
"Cosa vuoi che mi importi Marta, preferisco stare lontana dagli stranieri e poi io neanche li ho visti!"

"Ehi Alain Alain, che faccia che hai, dovresti specchiarti, secondo me stai pensando ancora a quella ragazza!"  
"Non dire idiozie Gerard!"  
"Alain sono tornati, eccoli."  
"Chi?"  
"Come chi?! Il Generale e gli altri!"

"Allora signori venite da questa parte, vi accompagno ai vostri alloggi, prego."

Mi avvicino ad Andrè e gli sussurro: Andrè cosa ha detto quel tizio e poi dove stiamo andando?"  
"Ci accompagna ai nostri alloggi, ci hanno assegnati delle stanze singole."  
"Questa si che è una bella notizia!"

Continuiamo a percorrere i corridoi sembrano non finire mai, finalmente arriviamo alle stanze.

Ecco Signor Generale, vi ho disposti come da Voi richiesto: qui alloggerete voi Generale la Vostra stanza è comunicante con quella dei vostri collaboratori, così potrete tranquillamente lavorare in sintonia …"  
"Benissimo è quello che volevo."  
"Accanto ci sono le due camere una è per il colonnello e l'altra è per il … il … fidanzato di Vostra figlia.  
Bene signori vi lascio potete sistemarvi, con permesso."  
"Io non ho capito una sola parola Andrè, ma una cosa è certa vedo una camera comunicante e di sicuro è per te così il Generale ti tiene sotto controllo!"  
"Ti sbagli Sassoin quella stanza appartiene ai miei collaboratori, e non mi riferisco ad Oscar e Andrè."  
"Co .. cosa volete dire Signor Generale?"  
"Che lì ci andrai tu insieme a La Salle …"  
"Co … cosa?"  
"Così io potrò sorvegliati e tenerti sotto controllo, e a una certa ora ti chiuderò dietro … la cosa non vale per il soldato La Salle."  
"Ma …. Ma …"  
"Nessun ma Alain, ricordati che sei agli arresti per le tue continue bravate .."  
"Ma Comandante Oscar …"  
"Basta Alain, questo è un ordine e non si discute!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante Oscar …"

Mio padre, La Salle e Alain entrano nelle loro stanze, Andrè ed io ci allontaniamo appena, prendiamo alloggio poco più lontano da quello di mio padre, che ci segue con lo sguardo, lo ignoro, ormai ci sono abituata, rassegnata.  
Sento lo sguardo addosso di Andrè, prima di entrare lo guardo anch'io, gli dico sotto voce:"A dopo Andrè!"  
"A dopo Oscar."

Mi sorride, com'è dolce il suo sorriso, chiudo la porta alle mie spalle, mi siedo alla poltrona che è accanto alla scrivania, guardo la stanza: un ampio camino a scaldarla, un comodo letto a baldacchino, sul pavimento dei tappeti a coprire il legno che lo compone, due poltrone ed una porat che conduce nell'attigua toilette, con una grande vasca al centro. Vedo sullo scrittoio dei fogli, un pennino e dell'inchiostro, la tentazione ed il bisogno di scrivere a mia madre, è tale che non resisto:  
"Gentilissima signora Madre,  
mai come in questo momento necessito del Vostro aiuto e dei Vostri saggi consigli. Una serie di questioni attanagliano il mio cuore, cuore di donna, che non pensavo neppure di possedere. Cuore che tutti credevano di ghiaccio, forgiato nelle punizioni di mio Padre, nella ricerca costante della Sua approvazione.  
Ebbene, questo cuore si è messo a palpitare. Si, invero all'inizio non lo credevo possibile neppure io. Ma è verità, batte, forte, per Andrè. Il mio Andrè. Il bambino con cui ho condiviso tutto: i giochi, i duelli, gli studi. Il Fanciullo che mi ha aiutata e supportata sempre, che ha reso possibile che il sogno di mio padre divenisse realtà. Il ragazzo che mi ha accompagnata a Versailles, che mi ha fatto da attendente. L'uomo, splendido, che è diventato ora.  
Ebbene, questo cuore folle, che batte, non riesce però a far giungere alle mie labbra quelle due semplici parole che tanto vorrei comunicargli. Aiutatemi Voi, consigliatemi Voi. Si merita di sapere quanto forti siano i sentimenti che nutro per lui.  
E poi io, donna? Io, con il corpo segnato dai duelli, con numerose cicatrici a testimonianza della mia vita di soldato, magra, piatta, a dispetto di tutti i canoni della bellezza femminile. Davvero Andrè potrà trovarmi attraente, senza questa divisa addosso? Davvero potrà accettarmi così, con i pantaloni ed il gilè? Perché vedete, io con un abito femminile mi ci vedo poco. Scollato, smanicato, con i segni della mia vita di lotte visibili.  
Non fraintendetemi, io sono fiera e felice della vita che ho, del soldato che sono, del senso del dovere e della giustizia che ho appreso, anche da mio padre. Ma non sono certo una donna comune, non come tutte le altre.  
E poi, Vi è mio padre. Sembra essere ormai ossessionato dall'idea della discendenza, dal casato, degli eredi. Vuole questo matrimonio, ed in effetti ora lo desidero anche io, ma ci osserva, ci controlla, ci segue ovunque. Ormai è ingestibile. In verità, lo preferivo nella versione padre severo che deve allevare un figlio maschio, seppure maschio non è. Questo Padre mi è sconosciuto, e mi preoccupa parecchio.  
Lui decide, lui organizza, lui pianifica. Come se fosse su un campo di battaglia. Lui chiede ragguagli, Lui indaga. Lui….come vorrei che foste qui Voi, ad aiutarmi, a consigliarmi. Mai come ora, necessito della Vostra presenza materna.  
Ho il terrore di cosa ci aspetterà al nostro rientro a Parigi, una festa di fidanzamento, un matrimonio. E poi, se i nipoti che tanto desidera non dovessero giungere? In fondo, con la vita che faccio, con l'età che ho, quante probabilità ci sono che il mio corpo possa generare la vita? Che il mio grembo possa ospitare un figlio di Andrè?  
O se fossero femmine, come me, come noi? Impazzirebbe ancora? Sappiate che non gli permetterò mai di intromettersi, mai. Dovessi incrociare la mia lama con la sua.  
Ecco, tutti questi dubbi, queste paure, mi ossessionano. La notte, quando cerco conforto ne sonno. Il giorno, mentre galoppo su Cesar. Solo quando resto davanti ad Andrè, quando vedo i suoi occhi, tutto scompare.  
Aiutatemi Voi, parlate Voi con mio padre, acquietatelo, ed aiutatemi.  
La Vostra amatissima figlia  
Oscar François"


	23. Chapter 23

Ciao a tutte, ecco a Voi il prossimo capitolo. Buona lettura…..attendiamo commenti.

Terry e Marzia

Avventura sulle Alpi - Capitolo 23

Al Cospetto dell'Imperatore

Vedo il Generale in divisa, entrare nella mia stanza.  
"Sassoin, sarò in udienza dall'Imperatore, tu non ti muovi della tua stanza, sai benissimo che rimarrai confinato, di qui potrà uscire soltanto il soldato La Salle. Mia figlia ed io ne abbiamo parlato a lungo e vogliamo che ci dimostri la tua serietà"  
"Non capisco Signor Generale."  
"Non chiuderò la porta a chiave, ma tu non ti muoverai da qui, spero che sia stato chiaro! Ma sappi che se dovessi deluderci, la punizione che ti riserverà mia figlia ti farà rimpiangere di essere nato. Oramai la conosci, è un ottimo comandante, ma non osare sfidarla!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Bene io vado da Sua Maestà, e al mio ritorno voglio trovarti qui!"  
"Sissignore!"

Il Generale lascia la nostra stanza, mi appresto a chiudere la porta.

"Alain hai visto? Il Generale vuole darti nuovamente fiducia, non ti ha chiuso dietro."  
"Quanto sei stupido Gerard! Ma possibile che tu sia così tonto? Non l'ha fatto, perché non vuole che gli altri sappiamo che sono agli arresti, ricordati che agli occhi di tutti noi non siamo i suoi soldati, ma dei suoi stretti collaboratori, proprio perché sono agli arresti, e mi vuole tenere sotto controllo, quindi davanti al Primo Ministro e gli altri esponenti di Sua Maestà, non può mica essere il carceriere di un suo collaboratore!"  
"Ho capito Alain, bene io vado, a dopo!"  
"Accidenti a te La Salle, tu potrai aggirarti per il palazzo de io no!"  
"Non mi vado mica a mettere nei pasticci come te Alain, e poi non disperare magari il Comandante Oscar revocherà gli arresti per buona condotta, Ciao Alain"  
"Ciao un corno Gerad."

Ho appena il tempo di indossare la divisa di Colonnello che sento bussare alla porta.

"Oscar, posso entrare?" Sei pronta? Tra non molto abbiamo l'udienza privata con Sua Maestà l'Imperatore!"  
"Si Padre, sono pronta."  
"Bene, possiamo andare."

"Percorriamo i corridoi del palazzo, il Primo Ministro ci conduce dal sovrano, alla sua presenza c'è la figlia primogenita dell'Imperatore, ci prostriamo davanti a loro. L'imperatore ci invita ad accomodarci, ci dice: "Per noi è un onore ricevervi a corte Generale, so che vi manda mia sorella la regina Maria Antonietta, ma prima ditemi, io aspettavo che arrivasse soltanto il Colonnello Jarjayes in cui mia sorella ha piena fiducia."  
"Vedete Maestà, ho deciso di accompagnare mia figlia qui presente ed il suo fidanzato in questo lungo viaggio …"  
"Figlia? Quale figlia, non capisco Generale!"  
"Vedete Maestà, il colonnello qui presente è mia figlia!"

Vedo i Sovrani stupefatti, rimangono senza parole, mi guardano e mi concedono di parlare, mi presento alle loro Maestà.

Sono il Colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, sono stata a fino a poco tempo fa al servizio di Sua Maestà presso le Guardie Reali."  
"Oh … non capisco Generale, se non Vi dispiace vogliate spiegarvi, non capisco, una donna in Francia diventa un soldato e possiede una carica di questa portata?"

Non capisco perché mio padre abbia voluto tutto questo ma, mai mi sono sentita tanto a disagio. Invece di parlare della consegna della lettera, qui si parla di me, è assurdo.

"Vedete Maestà, il Colonnello qui presente, è la sesta delle mie figlie, e per mancanza di eredi maschi, l'ho allevata come tale e lei ha intrapreso la carriera militare."  
"Oh … davvero strane usanze da voi in Francia, non ho mai sentito nulla di simile!"

Vedo le loro Maestà sempre più sbigottite, ma alla fine l'imperatore Josef dice a mio padre: "Generale allora?"

Vedo mio padre tirare fuori dalla tasca la lettera, dove è apportato il sigillo della Casa Reale.

"Prego Maestà, è la lettera che aspettavate da Sua Maestà la regina Maria Antonietta."

Vedo il sovrano stringerla tra le mani, la figlia dell'imperatore, arciduchessa d'Austria Maria Teresa Elisabetta, che era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo si alza e viene nella mia direzione, mi dice: "Colonnello … forse in questo momento mi pare più appropriato chiamarvi Contessa Jarjayes, desidero che stasera prendiate parte al ballo in maschera che si terrà a palazzo con il Vostro promesso sposo, naturalmente con un abito consono alle circostanze …"  
"Ma …."  
"Vi manderò la mia dama di compagnia con degli abiti, sarete Voi stessa a scegliere quello che indosserete, non potete mancare!"  
"Ma io …"

Vedo mio Padre felice per l'invito, non mi lascia parlare e dice: "Vi ringrazio Maestà, mia figlia ed il mio futuro genero, saranno ben lieti di presenziare stasera alla festa in maschera che darete."  
"Naturalmente Generale, voglio che siate presente anche Voi ed i Vostri accompagnatori."  
"Maestà …"  
"Non potete rifiutare Generale! Provvederemo a mandarvi tutto il necessario."  
"Ai Vostri ordini Maestà!

Accidenti sono qui in questo palazzo, e sono praticamente prigioniero del matto e del diavolo … dannazione.

Faccio avanti e indietro per la stanza, la osservo attentamente, è gremita di affreschi e tele, ovunque ci sono suppellettili e sul pavimento c'è un grosso tappeto, un comodo ed enorme letto a baldacchino, troppo grande per una persona sola (uff, penso….potessi ospitarci una bella fanciulla…..non dovrei neppure accendere il caminetto per scaldarci!), un armadio, un tavolino da notte ed una poltrona, oltre ad un enorme caminetto, acceso.  
Sono furioso all'idea di questa assurda prigionia, la tentazione è forte, apro la porta faccio capolino, osservo un continuo avanti e indietro di camerieri, sono tutti talmente indaffarati che non si fermano un attimo.  
Rimango sulla porta a osservare ogni singolo movimento, quando vedo l'apparizione … è lei la ragazza che avevo visto al mio arrivo.  
Quanto è bella! Maledizione vorrei tanto avvicinarla, ma … e poi cosa le dico, non conosco nemmeno una parola di italiano … voglio tentare, attiro la sua attenzione e la faccio avvicinare.

"Si signore!"  
Non capisco cosa mi abbia detto, io ci provo, tanto per certe cose non serve parlare.

"Mademoiselle capite un po' il francese?"

Vedo la ragazza sorride e fa spallucce, mi fa cenno di aspettare.  
Si allontana e si avvicina a un'altra cameriera.

"Marta, quell'uomo che mi ha appena chiamata, è per caso lo stesso di cui mi hai parlato?"  
"Si Sabrina, è proprio lui, è uno dei delegati francesi che ho visto poco fa! Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Niente Marta, ho finto di non capire, gli ho fatto intendere di aspettare, vieni con me e fingi di farmi da interprete, non voglio che sappia che parlo la sua lingua, se è come dici tu che mi ha guardato poco fa deve essere uno di quelli sporcaccioni che di solito si aggirano da queste parti, voglio proprio vedere cosa fa, su vieni con me e reggimi il gioco."

La vedo tornare in compagnia di una cameriera che mi dice:" Cosa desiderate signore?"  
"Be … io … volevo chiedere alla alla … signorina … se … se … vorrei avere un bicchiere d'acqua se non reco troppo disturbo."  
"Assolutamente signore, e nella vostra stanza si trova una brocca con i bicchieri, venite che vi mostriamo dove poter trovare tutto quello che vi occorre."

Entriamo nella camera, non riesco a non guardare quella stupenda ragazza che è vicino a me, di donne ne ho viste tante ma questa mi fa perdere completamente la testa. La guardo con insistenza, credo che lei se ne sia accorta, magari avrà pensato di me che sono un maniaco che va a caccia di donne, ma non è così.

"Ecco signore vedete, in questo mobile c'è tutto quello che vi serve, ora torniamo al nostro lavoro con permesso."  
"U .. un momento ditemi almeno come vi chiamate … sapete … se .. se mi dovesse servirmi qualche cosa e …"  
"Beh signore di personale ce n'è tanto, non è detto che ci vedremo ancora e …"  
"Vi prego vorrei almeno conoscere i vostri nomi."  
"Io sono Marta e lei è Sabrina, ma come avete già capito la mia amica non comprende una sola parola di francese qui non può esservi d'aiuto, bene torniamo al nostro lavoro, con permesso."

La vedo uscire, si chiama Sabrina, che bel nome, è bello quanto lei.

"Hai sentito Sabrina?"  
"Certo Marta."  
"Quel tipo ti ha messo gli occhi addosso, ti ha guardato tutto il tempo, e poi hai visto come parlava? Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa dire, era evidente che voleva conoscere il tuo nome!"  
"Si, si l'ho capito, è meglio che stia dalla larga il più possibile da questo corridoio."  
"Però Sabrina non puoi negare che è un uomo affascinante!"  
"Può darsi ma per come mi ha guardato, più che affascinante mi sembra uno spudorato. Proseguiamo con il nostro lavoro Marta!"

Mio Padre ed io abbiamo appena lasciato la Sala del Consiglio, percorriamo il corridoio, sono davvero furiosa, mio Padre se ne rende perfettamente conto e mi dice: "Oscar, Oscar vuoi calmarti, non voglio che gli altri si facciano una cattiva opinione di noi, aspetta almeno di tornare in camera e ne discutiamo!"

Riconosco che una volta tanto mio Padre ha ragione, tento di controllarmi, aspetto di entrare nel mio alloggio.

Ho appena chiuso la porta, nella mia stanza c'è mio Padre, come sempre ha qualcosa da dirmi.

"Oscar vuoi comprendere che era necessario presentarti come mia figlia?!"  
"Sinceramente Padre non ne vedevo il motivo, perché?"  
"Come perché? Dopo tutto tu sei una donna!"  
"Ah già, me ne ero proprio dimenticata Padre, grazie per avermelo ricordato!"  
"Oscar, te l'ho già detto, da quando presti servizio presso i Soldati della Guardia sei irriconoscibile, poco fa mi hai ricordato quell'imbecille di Sassoin! Parli proprio come lui!"  
"Non mi avete dato ancora una motivazione, perché presentarmi come Vostra figlia?"  
"Semplice Oscar, noi ci fermeremo qui una settimana e forse anche di più, nel frattempo tu e Andrè avrete tutto il tempo di conoscervi e magari quell'imbranato riesce perfino a corteggiarti!"  
"Co … cosa …. Ma cosa dite padree?! Adesso Andrè sarebbe un imbranato?!"  
"Be figliola, non puoi negare che sia un tantino maldestro con te, io vorrei che lui riuscisse a conquistare il tuo cuore, e non può certo farlo passeggiando e guardandoti negli occhi vestita in abiti maschili, cosa si direbbe qui a Venezia, che dalla corte francese sono arrivati dei sodomita?!"  
"No Padre non può essere, Voi … Voi …"  
"Ora basta Oscar, è inutile che ti arrabbi tanto, ormai ti ho presentata come mia figlia, e come tale dovrai comportarti, non puoi opporti, e poi dovrai sottostare agli ordini dell'Arciduchessa, stasera indosserai un grazioso abito, fatti bella, anzi, tu già lo sei, non hai nemmeno bisogno di fare chissà cosa, ti basterà indossare un abito, e vedi di conquistare Andrè! Ma che cosa dico, quel ragazzo ha già perso il senno per te, piuttosto vedi di tenerlo a bada, non voglio nipoti prima dei nove mesi che intercorreranno dal giorno delle nozze!"  
"Ma come! Non avevate detto poc'anzi che Andrè è un imbranato?"  
"Mi sono spiegato male Oscar, intendevo dire che non è stato ancora capace di farti innamorare, e questo è grave! Mi servono gli eredii!"  
"Oh basta … non ne posso più! Non Vi sopporto più!"

Lascio la stanza, vedo mio padre seguirmi, mi dirigo nella stanza di Andrè, sono troppo arrabbiata, entro senza nemmeno bussare, apro e strepito: "Andrè, Andrè dove sei? Vieni fuori!

Vedo Oscar fuori di sè, seguita dal Generale. Mi sto cambiando la camicia, ma lei non ci fa nemmeno caso, quanto è arrabbiata.

"Cosa c'è Oscar?!"  
"Andiamo!"  
"Ma dove?"  
"Ci sarà pure da qualche parte in questo palazzo una sala d'armi, ho bisogno di tirare di scherma, prima che impazzisca a causa di mio Padre!"  
"Ma Oscar …"

Vedo il Generale rallegrarsi dalle parole di Oscar e ribatte immediatamente: "Hai sentito Andrè?! Su muoviti, cosa aspetti?! Obbedisci, e non fare domande ragazzo, le donne vanno sempre accontentate, se vogliamo che ci amino, forza sbrigati!"

Vedo il viso di Oscar livido di rabbia, e mi dice: "Andrè per favore muoviti, non voglio più sentire assurdità, prendi la spada e andiamo!"  
"Oscar … va bene , ma prima mi fai indossare la camicia?!"  
"Ah si è vero scusami Andrè è che … io non … fa pure Andrè ti aspetto."

Indosso velocemente la camicia, non so cosa sia successo tra Oscar e il Generale, ma una cosa è certa: l'ha mandata su tutte le furie.

"Andrè ti sbrighi?"  
"Ho finito Signor Generale!"

Vedo Oscar percorrere il corridoio a passo marziale, prendo le spade e tento di seguirla, ma prima il Generale mi afferra per un braccio e mi dice, "Visto che con mia figlia i fiori non servono a un bel niente, almeno fatti sotto con la spada! Non fraintendere Andrè mi riferisco a corteggiarla e vedi di farti amare, come fidanzato si intende!"

Guardo il Generale interdetto, è allucinante ciò che mi ha appena detto, credevo che non dicesse più cose simili ma mi sbagliavo!  
Sento Oscar che mi chiama: "Andrè muoviti!"  
"Su vai figliolo sbrigati non farla aspettare, e fatti onore!"

Percorro il corridoio, Oscar è davanti a me, chiede a un cameriere dove si trovi la sala d'armi, ci avviciniamo, entriamo, facciamo il saluto con le spade ed incrociamo le lame, comincia il duello.

La sala è un grande rettangolo, con pavimento in legno, spaziosa e luminosa, con una scalinata doppia che conduce ad una balconata da cui si può assistere agli allenamenti.

"Si può sapere cosa ti ha mandato su tutte le furie?"

Le chiedo mentre sferriamo i primi colpi.

"Mio padre!"

"Questo l'avevo immaginato, ma … ma cosa ti ha detto?"

Ancora un affondo, indietreggio e poi avanzo.

"Mi ha presentato ai sovrani come sua figlia … puoi immaginare, la curiosità dei sovrani … e quante domande … mi sono …. Sentita una … non so nemmeno io … come mi sono sentita … Andrè non abbassare la guardia altrimenti tra non molto verrai disarmato."  
"Oscar sei troppo arrabbiata, mi batteresti comunque …. Non riesco a tenerti testa …"  
"Smettila di assecondarmi e battiti come meglio puoi"

Sono in un angolo della sala, Oscar e Andrè, non si accorgono della mia presenza, li guardo, spero che mia figlia guardi il suo futuro marito con altri occhi. Però devo dire che Oscar diventa sempre più brava con la spada, Andrè è in difficoltà.

"Oscar sei una furia …"  
"Andrè sono troppo arrabbiata …. E' mai possibile che tu non riesca a fare di meglio?"

Andrè sta arretrando, non riesce a tenermi testa, avanzo, io lo attacco, lui si difende ma inutilmente, ormai non ha più scampo. Sale sulla scalinata, lo seguo, con la spade in pugno, lo incalzo, lo inseguo. Poi con un balzo sale sulla balaustra, un salto ed è di sotto. Si lascia rotolare sul legno del pavimento, raccoglie la spada e mi sorride! L'impudente, con quel sorriso spera di distrarmi! Lo seguo, balzo giù anche io. Ricominciamo a duellare. Lo attacco, senza sosta.  
Vedo Andrè inciampare cade, inciampo anch'io ai suoi piedi, perdiamo le nostre spade, cado, gli vado addosso, sono addosso, sdraiata su di lui mi afferra per impedirmi di farmi male.  
Mi ritrovo seduta, senza volerlo, sul suo bacino, con il corpo appoggiato a lui, disarmata. Guardo i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso…cerca di rovesciarmi, di ribaltare la situazione. È un attimo, estraggo dallo stivale lo stiletto, lo punto alla sua gola: "Andrè, ti arrendi? Non hai via di scampo!".  
La guardo, i suoi occhi scintillano di gioia ed eccitazione, il respiro affannato, la camicia sudata appiccicata al corpo: è bellissima! I capelli biondi in disordine, che cadono sulle spalle, le gote arrossate….mio Dio! Cerco di rubarle un bacio ma….

Non ci posso credere ma … Andrè non … non è più quello di un tempo, gli sono finita addosso un'infinità di volte ma stavolta mi sa che io, gli ho nuovamente scombussolato il suo essere, non è possibile.  
Dio che imbarazzo!  
Mi alzo immediatamente da lui, ma che diavolo sto facendo?! Dovrei dargli un bacio piuttosto, invece scappo ancora da lui che è più imbarazzato di me.

"Oscar io … scusami Oscar …"

Sento Andrè che si scusa con mia figlia, ma che diavolo dice? Ma questo ragazzo, è mai possibile che sia imbranato? Sarà stata la mancanza della presenza paterna che l'ha reso così?  
Nooo … mi ricredo, vedo che mia figlia gli ha fatto un certo effetto, ma… ma … come?! Non ce la faccio a trattenermi devo farmi sentire.

"Un momento voi due, ma cosa state combinando?! Andrè non è certo quello il modo di conquistare mia figliaa! Ma che diavolo! Il duello si fa con le spade! Vergognati! Basta, per me state diventando un incuboo! Appena torneremo a Parigi dovrete sposarvi immediatamente, altrimenti la famiglia Jarjayes, si troverà al centro di uno scandalo!"  
"Ma Generale cosa dite mai? Si può sapere di quale scandalo state parlando?"  
"Zitto tu, Andrè, che è proprio per colpa tua se mi sto alterando, è mai possibile che tu non riesca tenere testa almeno con la spada mia figlia? Non dico che la devi battere ma almeno farti onore. Tu che fai?! Inciampi e lei ti viene addosso? E con tutte le conseguenze che abbiamo appena visto!"

Vedo Oscar arrossire, ma non si lascia sopraffare e reagisce.

"Padre io non so di cosa Voi stiate parlando, io non ci vedo nulla di strano che Andrè sia caduto ed io gli sia andata addosso, non è certo la prima volta che succede! Ora ditemi cosa è accaduto di tanto scandaloso da farvi infuriare, se me lo spiegaste, almeno potrei capirvi e chiedervi scusa!"  
"O … Oscarr … mi stai per caso prendendo in giro?!"  
"Padre continuo a non capirvi, spiegatevi …Cosa ha fatto Andrè di così scandaloso se non tirare di scherma con me!"  
"Oscar … e .. e … io … o basta come si può parlare di certe cose!"  
"Lo vedete? Non avete proprio nulla da rimproverare ad Andrè altrimenti l'avreste già fatto, e adesso vogliate scusarci. Andiamo Andrè, visto che anche qui mio Padre viene a spiarci!"

Vedo Oscar uscire dalla sala delle armi, a passo marziale, davanti alla porta c'è Alain, ma mia figlia è talmente arrabbiata che gli passa davanti e non gli dice niente, come sempre devo pensarci io a metterlo sulle righe.

"Sassoinnn che diavolo ci fai quiii?! Tu sei agli arresti, torna in camera tuaa?!"  
"Signor Generale, se non Vi calmate, non so se riuscirete a tornare in Francia, pensate, adesso che siete quasi certo di potervi assicurare della Vostra discendenza ahahah!"  
"Ma che diavolo dici Sassoinn?!"  
"Dico che tutto sommato, Andrè non è poi tanto imbranato come sembra, anzi, secondo me bisognerebbe tenerlo d'occhio, l'abbiamo visto tutti che il Comandante fa un certo effetto al nostro fraticello, eccome se lo fa ahahah!"  
"Impudente, sfacciato che non sei altro, come ti permetti di mancare di rispetto a mia figlia?!"  
"Generale, io non ho detto nulla contro il Comandante, me ne riguarderei bene, averla come nemico non conviene a nessuno tanto meno a me, anzi, sapete cosa vi dico? Meglio gli arresti a vita che avere a che fare con una donna simile, povero Andrè; ma l'avete visto? Non riesce a farsi valere nemmeno con la spada, del resto con un diavolo simile nessun uomo potrebbe tenerle testa.  
Dovreste ritenervi soddisfatto …"  
"In che senso Sassoin?!"  
"L'avete addestrata in una maniera tale che nessun uomo potrebbe mai competere con lei!"  
"Sassoinnn basta, e dimmi perché sei qua?"  
"A già dimenticavo, il ciambellano di corte è venuto a cercarvi per dirvi che il Primo Ministro vi aspetta nella sala riunioni, bene ora posso tornare agli arresti, vado …"  
"Sassoin!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Come sapevi di trovarmi qua?"  
"Vedete Signor Generale, è che vi cercavo e dal corridoio ho sentito un tale tintinnio di spade che mi sono incuriosito, sapete? In vita mia non ho sentito uno sfregamento di lame in quella maniera, conosco solo una persona capace di fare questo: ed è quel diavolo di Comandante che ci hanno rifilato ahahah!"  
"Basta Sassoin, torna agli arresti e non uscire di lì fino a nuovo ordine, è chiaroo?"  
"Si Signor Generale, ma ricordate che almeno qui a corte non sono un soldato, ma un vostro collaboratore ahahah!"  
"Sassoinn, torna agli arrestii!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"


	24. Chapter 24

Mie gentilissime lettrici, vi seguito il capitolo 24 delle mie avventure….

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 24

_**Carnevale**_

"Oscar calmati, è inutile infervorarsi in questo modo, se vuoi andiamo a parlare nella tua o nella mia stanza."  
"Ma che sei matto Andrè, sarebbe il primo posto dove mio Padre verrebbe a cercarci, non ci penso proprio."  
"Vogliamo andare nei giardini?"  
"No Andrè, verrebbe a cercarci anche lì, e io non voglio vederlo fino al ballo di stasera!"  
"Ballo? Quale ballo?"  
"A già tu non sai, questa è l'ultima che poteva succedermi."  
"Di che parli?"  
"Vieni andiamo, allontaniamoci da qui, andiamo nei giardini adibiti alla servitù, almeno lì, spero, non verrà a cercarci.

Siamo seduti su una panca del giardino, Oscar comincia a parlarmi di come è andato il loro incontro dall'imperatore.

"E' così Andrè, l'arciduchessa Maria Teresa Elisabetta ha espresso il desiderio, o meglio l'ordine, di prendere parte al ballo in maschera che si terrà stasera a corte, vogliono conoscerti …"  
"Conoscere me?"  
"Si Andrè, vogliono conoscere il mio promesso sposo."  
"Ma …"  
"C'è poco da protestare Andrè, è un ordine dell'Arciduchessa; ci farà recapitare degli abiti adatti per tutti."  
"Tutti?"  
" Al ballo prenderanno parte mio Padre, Alain e Gerard in quanto nostri collaboratori. Non dimenticare Andrè che mio padre li ha presentati come tali alla corte, per giustificare il fatto di aver espresso il desiderio di alloggiarli in una stanza comunicante."  
"Oscar …"  
"Dimmi Andrè …"  
"Di tutta questa faccenda, almeno c'è qualcosa che mi delizierà."  
"Di cosa parli?"  
"Stasera ti vedrò indossare un abito femminile, e ti giuro che mi emoziona l'idea."  
"Andrè veramente io …"  
"Cosa c'è, perché tutta questa incertezza? Se hai indossato un saio, e sei passata per novizio, non vedo cosa ci sarebbe di male vederti indossare un abito da … donna … sono sicuro che sarai bellissima!"

Vedo Andrè guardarmi con occhi dolci, dimentico tutto ciò di sgradevole che mi è successo, stare accanto a lui mi fa stare bene, anch'io lo guardo con dolcezza, lui mi accarezza il viso e istintivamente, predo la sua mano e gliela bacio.  
Delle voci mi riportano alla realtà: "Ehi avete visto i due francesi? Sono dei sodomita."  
"E' un vero peccato, il moro è davvero un sogno!"  
"Già amica mia, anche il biondino non è niente male … però sono senza vergogna, qui davanti a tutti, per lo meno che facciano come gli altri, che si vadano a chiudere in camera, dopo tutto la corte non è nuova a queste cose!"

"Oscar hai sentito?"  
"Certo Andrè, e come non avrei potuto ascoltarli! E' meglio andare via da qui."  
"Oscar, poche volte concordo con tuo padre, non possiamo aggirarci per la corte così senza pensarci …"  
"Non ti capisco Andrè"  
"Tu .. indossi questi abiti ed è normale che gli altri …"  
"Andrè cosa vorresti che cambiassi il modo di vestirmi?"  
"Vedi Oscar è che … e poi non mi hai detto ancora ciò che aspetto sentirti dire …"  
"Cosa Andrè?"  
"Mi ami Oscar?!"

Vedo ancora le cameriere chiacchierare alle nostre spalle, è l'occasione di eludere il discorso con Andre.

"Oscar, perché non mi rispondi? Mi ami? Rispondimi ti prego!"  
"Andrè ci stanno osservando andiamo."  
"Dove Oscar, io voglio parlarti, voglio conoscere i tuoi sentimenti."  
"Andrè non siamo soli …"  
"Non mi importa, tanto ai loro occhi siamo quelli che non siamo."  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè?"  
"Andiamo da qualche altra parte, dove vuoi, anche in camera tua, basta che tu mi dica ciò che senti per me!"  
"Andrè io … aspetta stasera ti prego."

La guardo con passione, lei lo sa, non resisto a tanta bellezza, non mi importa che ci guardino, con la mano le prendo il viso e le sfioro le labbra, lei me lo lascia fare, ma ancora una volta l'incantesimo si spezza con le parole della servitù.

"Ma che schifo, questi francesi!"

"A … Andrè andiamo."  
"Si Oscar, andiamo via, ma stasera dovrai confessarmi i tuoi sentimenti."  
"Va bene, adesso voglio andare, Andrè!"

"Generale, cosa sono questi abiti che ci hanno portato?"  
"Sassoin, Gerard, stasera prenderemo parte al ballo in maschera che si terrà a corte."  
"Un ballo?!"  
"Si hai sentito bene, pare che in questa città non pensino ad altro!"  
"Come a Versailles del resto Generale, almeno qui si travestono e si coprono la faccia ah ah ah!"  
"Piantala Sassoin, e bada a non ficcarti nei guai che se no …"  
"Si lo so, appena saremo a Pari …"  
"E basta con questa cantilena, piuttosto voi due li avete visti quei due?"  
"Oh Signore! Ma Voi non pensate ad altro che non al Comandante e ad Andrè?! Ma lasciateli in pace una volta tanto, e poi adesso avete avuto la certezza che prima o poi arriveranno questi benedetti eredi, Andrè non è imbranato come sembra, cos'altro volete!"  
"Ancora una parola Sassoin …"  
"Va bene Generale, terrò la bocca chiusa … Allora Gerard quale abito indosserai tu?"  
"Non lo so Alain, mi è indifferente, qualunque cosa mi va bene."  
"Io indosserò quello da moschettiere, credo che mi si addica di più visto che sono un soldato, e voi Generale?"  
"Baaa … Sassoin cosa vuoi che mi importi!"  
"Potreste presenziare al ballo in divisa Generale!"  
"Sassoin mi chiedo dove tu nasconda tutta questa baldanza, perché io comincio ad arrendermi alle tue cretinate, non so mia figlia come abbia potuto sopportarti nell'esercito e portarti dietro in missione."  
"Se non ricordo male, ve l'ha già spiegato una volta il Comandante: non per vantarmi, ma sono tra i migliori soldati che la Guardia Metropolitana abbia a disposizione!"  
"Siii … in fatto di insubordinazione sono sicurissimo che non ti batte nessuno Sassoin, sei indisciplinato, per fortuna che con questo viaggio mia figlia conclude la sua carriera militare."  
"Già per aprire un'altra di carriera, quella di creare un esercito tutto suo a palazzo Jarjayes ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoinnnn …."

E' pomeriggio inoltrato, Andrè e io abbiamo trascorso tutto il tempo lontano da mio Padre, debbo dire che ci siamo riusciti, adesso ci ritiriamo nelle mie stanze, per concludere la serata con indosso un abito.  
Andrè ha insistito tanto che assecondassi quest'altra follia, dopo tutto ho indossato un saio, cosa potrebbe essere un abito da donna! Andrè mi accompagna in camera mia e mi dice: "A più tardi Oscar, passo a prenderti, è superfluo dirti fatti bella, perché tu lo sei sempre Oscar!"

Abbasso lo sguardo, e mormoro appena: "Ciao Andrè a dopo!"

Entro, guardo il mio letto è sommerso da un infinità di abiti, non mi resta che scegliere quale indossare: sono tutti pieni di pizzi, decori, sottogonne, e poi il panier…no…mi rifiuto!

Non ci credo, vedo entrare Sabrina nella camera del Comandante, devo fare in modo di incontrarla.

"Alain, Alain cosa stai sbirciando da quella porta?"  
"Gerard, ho visto entrare Sabrina nella stanza del diavolo biondo!"  
"Sabrina? Si può sapere chi sarebbe questa Sabrina?"  
"Emmm … vedi .. lei è la cameriera che abbiamo visto …"  
"Ah … ho capito! Non ce l'hai fatta vero? Ti sei addirittura informato come si chiama ancor prima di combinarci qualcosa ih ih ih!"  
"Smettila idiota!"  
Si .. si Alain .. ho capito! Immagino allora che stasera andrai a caccia di … come hai detto che si chiama?! … Sabrina? Ah ah ah Ma dimmi un po' capisce il francese o secondo la tua teoria rimane soltanto un dettaglio e per certe cose comunicare non serve ah ah?!"

Entra la cameriera, mi dice: "Signorina, avete deciso cosa indossare?"

Mi sento a disagio, non so cosa rispondere, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Avanti padre … cosa c'è?"  
"Perché quel tono cara, ti ho forse disturbata?"  
"Cara? E' la prima volta che mi chiamate in questo modo, ma che vi succede? Forse non state bene?"  
"Guarda che ho appena lasciato la stanza di quell'imbecille di Alain che già ne ho avuto a sufficienza delle sue stupidaggini, e non intendo sorbirmi anche il tuo sarcasmo!"  
"Padre avete ribadito ad Alain di rigare dritto e di non cacciarsi nuovamente nei guai con le donne?"  
"Certo Oscar, non faccio che ripeterglielo in continuazione, che ormai non fa che canzonarmi!"  
"Padre, Alain è fatto così, ma in fondo è un buon uomo, se non fosse che abbia il vizietto delle donne."  
"Oscar basta parlare di Sassoin, adesso pensa a prepararti, scegli l'abito più bello, voglio che Andrè ti veda bellissima!"  
"Andrè non bada a certe cose Padre, almeno credo! ….."  
"Beh che ti prende adesso, perché quella faccia? Sembri quasi schifata! …. Oscar perché non dici nulla?"  
"Padre mi sentirò ridicola, possibile che voi non capiate? Quando divenni capitano delle Guardie Reali, giurai a me stessa che mai avrei indossato un abito da donna e adesso …."  
"Ma su andiamo Oscar! Ormai appartiene al passato, questo è il presente, il tuo presente, anzi, il nostro; e poi non dirmi che hai paura di un vestito! Santo cielo, sei un soldato dell'esercito francese! Forza non ti farai mica intimorire da uno stupido abito?!  
Appunto Padre, io mi sento un soldato, e un soldato non indossa un abito femminile!"  
"su Oscar figliola, la tua vita adesso è cambiata, pensa ad Andrè che non vede l'ora di vederti con un vestito come questi."  
"E va bene padre! ….. Ma padre, devo vestirmi, volete accomodarvi fuori?"  
"Va con la ragazza dietro il paravento a vestirti, aspetto nell'anticamera, voglio essere io a vederti per primo."  
"Padre!"  
"Ti prego di comprendermi Oscar, sono emozionato al pensiero di vederti vestita come le altre donne! Su sbrigati vai!"

Tra tutti gli abiti presenti, scelgo il più semplice. È azzurro chiaro, con il corpino bianco candido ricamato con fili argento e blu scuro. Maniche lunghe, impalpabili, ma sufficienti a coprirmi un minimo, che finisco a tulipano con un bordo in pizzo. E poi ha un'infinità di sottogonne, in tulle, per renderlo ampio e voluminoso. Ma almeno può essere indossato senza il panier.  
E la biancheria: coulottes di seta candide, calze con giarrettiera blu da allacciare con un fiocco, scarpe di raso, blu come la notte, con un laccetto alla caviglia ed un tacco un poco meno alto delle altre presenti. Però è così sottile! Ma come si fa a camminare con queste cose?! Sembrerò un funambolo!

Non ci posso credere, mio padre aspetta con impazienza di vedermi vestita con quest'abito. Vedo mio padre accomodarsi nell'anti camera, la cameriera mi aiuta a vestirmi, sono davanti alla specchiera non sembro nemmeno io, in questo abito azzurrino, con bordi argento e blu, il corpetto ricamato, mi sento ridicola il bustino è talmente stretto che mette il seno in maniera così evidente, mi sento a disagio.  
Dico alla ragazza che mi aiuta a vestirmi: "E' troppo stretto in vita, non va bene, mi mette troppo in risalto il seno."  
"Signorina cercate di non muovervi altrimenti non riesco ad allacciarvi l'abito."

Sento la voce di mia padre: "Oscar, Oscar cosa succede? Hai indossato l'abito?"  
"Siii padre!"  
"Benissimo figliola …. Ohhh … lo sapevo, sei stupenda …"  
"Padre, Sabrina non mi ha ancora allacciato il vestito, per favore!"  
"Ti aiuto io Oscar."  
"Ma padre, cosa dite?!"  
"Ma cosa credi che non sappia allacciare un vestito ad una donna?! Su muoviti che ci aspettano! I capelli Oscar, devono essere raccolti, Mademoiselle pensate voi a sistemare i capelli a mia figlia."  
"Si certo signore."

Sento bussare.  
"Chi sarà mai Oscar?"  
"Deve essere Andrè, è venuto a prendermi."  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno, deve aspettarti nel salone, adesso lo mando via."  
"Ma padre!"  
"Ma padre un bel niente, qui le cose debbono essere fatte per bene."

"Andre!" Indossa un abito in broccato blu scuro, con cappello e piuma bianca, camicia bianca e giacca da cui escono dei polsini in pizzo, decisamente sembra il principe delle favole!  
"Generale."  
"Andrè, devi aspettare Oscar nel salone, va va figliolo, aspettaci là, e sorveglia l'imbecille di Sassoin, appena ti raggiungerò penserò io a quell'idiota!"  
"Va …va bene, Signore." Rispondo deluso.

"Padre, e Andrè?"  
"L'ho mandato via al salone, gli ho detto di controllare Sassoin fino al mio arrivo, manca ancora l'ultimo dettaglio"  
Vedo mio Padre estrarre un astuccio da una tasca, lo apre. Al suo interno una collana, semplice, in oro bianco con un diamante, la chiusura è ornata con lo stemma dei Jarjayes. Mio padre me la pone davanti al viso e la allaccia dietro al collo. Mi guardo allo specchio, il pendaglio cade verso l'incavo del seno, così impudente messo in evidenza dal corpetto. Ma devo ammettere che l'effetto è stupendo.  
Un poco di cipria sul decoltè per uniformare l'incarnato ed il belletto in viso.  
"Ora sei pronta figliola, possiamo andare. Su dammi il braccio."  
"Grazie Sabrina."  
"Dovere signorina e buon divertimento!"

Sono al braccio di mio padre, percorro il corridoio, sono emozionata, mi tremano le gambe all'idea di indossare quest'abito, ma soprattutto Andrè che mi vedrà così conciata, spero di non apparirgli ridicola.  
Facciamo il nostro ingresso nel salone, sarà la mia impressione, ma ho la sensazione di avere tutti gli occhi puntati su di me, cerco con lo sguardo Andrè ma in mezzo a tutta questa gente non lo vedo, magari è lui che vede me.

"Ehi Andrè guarda là!"  
"Chi Alain?"  
"Ma il Generale pazzo, porta al braccio una splendida dama. Hai capito al vecchio, e poi con me fa tanto il bacchettone, la moglie a casa e lui al braccio di una fanciulla giovane e bellissima, chi l'avrebbe detto!... Andrè … Andrè mi senti? … Ma che ti sei imbambolato anche tu per quella donna? Guarda che se ti vedesse il diavolo biondo della tua fidanzata ti infilzerebbe vivo! Ehi Andrè ma ci sei?"  
"E' Oscar …"  
"Chi?"  
"Quella donna è la mia Oscar … "  
"Co… cosa? Que … quella è … il Comandante? Ma stai scherzando?"

Le danze si aprono, mi sento rapito dalla sua bellezza, avanzo verso di lei, mi avvicino, sono incantato, la voglio tra le mie braccia, le dico: "O ..Oscar mi concedi l'onore di questo ballo?"  
"Te lo scordi Andrè, mia figlia concederà a me il primo ballo, dopo toccherà a te!"


	25. Chapter 25

Mie care lettrici,

un grazie sincero per tutto l'affetto che mi dimostrate.

Vi lascio con il Capitolo 25 di Avventura sulle Alpi.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Il Ballo

"Alain, il nostro Andrè è riuscito a riconoscere la sua fidanzata anche con quella maschera bianca, in pizzo, che porta sul viso… però che donna spettacolare che si nasconde sotto la divisa! Certo si capisce che è avvenente, però così è tutt'altra cosa, ora capisco il povero Andrè perché non ha mai guardato altre donne, altro che malato come dici tu!"

Prendo due calici uno lo porgo a La Salle e dico: "Su amico, prendi e brindiamo."  
"A cosa Alain?"  
"Alle splendide tette che il Comandante nasconde sotto la divisa ahahah!"  
"Alain sei davvero incorreggibile!" dico ridendo alzando il calice.

"Su Sabrina sei pronta?"  
"Ho quasi finito Marta, il tempo di acconciarmi i capelli e indossare la maschera, ecco fatto … che ne dici, sto bene?"  
"Benissimo … io invece come sto?"  
"Molto bene Marta, su andiamo a divertirci anche noi, tanto con tutta quella gente che è in sala chi si accorge di due cameriere; di abiti poi, ce ne sono a volontà."  
"Sabrina sai che troveremo i francesi?"  
"Ah, se alludi a quel … quel … Alain io …"  
"Caspiterina Sabrina, ricordi il suo nome! Vuol dire che non ti è certo passato inosservato."  
"Ma cosa dici Marta, quello è solo uno sciupa femmine."  
"E come lo sai?"  
"L'ho sentito dire dalla francese …"  
"Quale Francese? Qui a parte quelli che sono arrivati, non ho visto delle donne a loro seguito."  
"Invece ti sbagli, il biondino in realtà è una donna non un uomo come tutti pensano."  
"Cosa? Ma scherzi?"  
"Affatto, l'ho aiutata proprio io a vestirsi, e ti dirò di più, è anche molto bella! Infatti questi abiti li ho presi dalla sua stanza, sono quelli che l'Arciduchessa le ha mandato."  
"Ma che strani questi francesi… però, ora che ci penso, ecco perché tra la servitù gira voce che due di loro, siano dei sodomiti."  
"Ma quali sodomiti, te l'ho appena detto, la bionda è una donna e veste come un uomo. Bah, sarà una nuova moda francese."  
"E quindi da quella donna hai sentito parlare di quell'Alain?"  
"Si"  
"E cosa diceva?"  
"Parlava con il Generale suo padre che era alquanto preoccupato: pare che il bellimbusto è un vero veterano a cacciarsi nei guai a causa delle donne …. quindi amica mia, alla larga da quei tipi, stasera pensiamo solo a divertirci.  
"Davvero?"  
"Si, certo."  
"Sabrina, sto bene con questa maschera?"  
"Benissimo Marta!"  
"Certo che così conciate, nessuno ci riconoscerà … su andiamo!"

Il Generale si è riservato il primo ballo con la mia Oscar, li ho osservati.  
Oscar appare un poco intimidita, credo che non abbia mai ballato prima d'ora con il padre!  
Li vedo scambiarsi qualche parola:  
"Oscar, sei splendida, e balli divinamente. Quante cose ti ho negato in questi anni!"  
"Padre…vedete, io comunque sono felice della vita che ho vissuto, ma, mi fa piacere poter ballare con Voi, per la prima volta"

La musica è terminata, si avvicino, adesso tocca a me, mi faccio avanti, e gli dico: "Signore, mi permette?"  
"Prego Andrè, e mi raccomando, divertitevi, sempre nel consentito naturalmente!"

Sono nuovamente tra le braccia di Andrè, che emozione, stiamo danzando un giro di valzer, non mi sembra vero.  
Mi sento davvero emozionata, e poi lui da me stasera si aspetta che io gli dica che l'amo, spero di farcela.  
Mi stinge, forse siamo un poco più vicini di quanto la buona creanza permetta. Sento la sua mano destra cingermi la vita e con la sinistra tenere la mia mano. È un gesto di possesso, ma anche di tenerezza, protezione. Mi sento bene, tra le sue braccia. Braccia forti, accoglienti. Una stretta virile, ma gentile.  
Mi sento arrossire….ma come sto bene! Vorrei che questo valzer non finisse mai! Se è questo che significa indossare un abito e ballare con l'uomo che si ama, allora vorrei davvero che questa sera non avesse fine, Mi vestirei così ogni sera, solo per lui.

"Oscar, sei bellissima!"  
"Perché indosso quest'abito Andrè?"

Non resisto, il piglio del soldato emerge, seppure involontariamente.

"Che sciocca che sei! Te l'ho detto un'infinità di volte che sei bellissima: in abiti maschili, in uniforme e perfino con il saio! … Oscar, è la prima volta che balliamo, non lo scorderò mai …"  
"Andre mi sento a disagio, le loro maestà tra non molto faranno il loro ingresso, e mio Padre ci presenterà come fidanzati."  
"Perché a disagio, dopo tutto lo siamo, anche se …"  
"Se?"  
"Niente Oscar, lo sai, aspetto che tu stasera me lo dica …."

"Generale!"  
"Cosa c'è Sassoin?"  
"Complimenti!"  
"Di cosa?"  
"Il Comandante, Generale, sapete?! Non mi ero mai accorto che fosse così avvenente, certo anche con l'uniforme si vede che è molto bella, ma così … ora capisco perché quel citrullo di Andrè non mi ha mai voluto seguire nei bordelli ahahah! … Comunque non so come faccia a resistere ancora, io al posto suo altro che ballo, la trascinerei via immediatamente!"  
"Sassoin finiscila subito, non è possibile, mi sembra di sentir parlare un maniaco!"  
"Ahahah ma Signore che c'è di strano nel desiderare una donna, a voi per caso non succede? Siete lontano ormai da casa da molto tempo, come fate ad avere tutto questo autocontrollo?! .. Ora mi spiego da dove arriva tutta la compostezza di Andrè, lo avete educato a Vostra immagine e somiglianza ahahah!"  
"Alain finiscila immediatamente e vedi di non metterti nei guai, e ti avviso che tra non molto saremo al cospetto dei sovrani e dovrete presenziare anche Voi come miei collaboratori."  
"Anche noi?!"  
"Anche voi, certo e sappiate comportarvi, intesi?!"

La musica danza con noi, mi sento inebriato da tanta bellezza che emana la mia Oscar, la porterei via da qui, se non fosse che dobbiamo presenziare al cospetto dell'imperatore, ma appena lo faremo la costringerò a confessare i suoi sentimenti, anche se so perfettamente cosa provi per me voglio che tu me lo dica.

"Andrè, perché sei silenzioso, non dici una parola."  
"Mi inebrio di questo momento Oscar, non avrei mai sperato tanto in vita mia!"

Gli orchestrali sospendono la musica, ecco fare ingresso l'arciduchessa al braccio dell'imperatore.  
Si accomodano al posto loro riservato, credo che guardino nella nostra direzione, vedo mio Padre accompagnato da Alain e Gerard, dirigersi verso di noi.

"Oscar Andrè, andiamo a rendere omaggio ai Sovrani."

Percorriamo l'immenso salone, sono al braccio di mio padre, Andrè è accanto a me, sento gli sguardi di tutti i presenti su di noi, mi sento a disagio, mentre percorro l'enorme sala, il mio sguardo cade sugli splendidi marmi veneziani, siamo davanti all'imperatore ed all'Arciduchessa.  
Mi inchino, per la prima volta con un abito femminile, sono impacciata, sto per piegarmi sul ginocchio….per fortuna mi rendo conto che avrei commesso un errore: non indosso l'uniforme, le dame si inchinano diversamente! Accidenti!

"È davvero un piacere per me, contessa Jarjayes, vedervi presenziare al ballo, il giovane che è accanto a voi?!"  
"È il mio futuro sposo, Altezza."  
"Complimenti! Avete scelto una sposa davvero molto bella!"  
Mi inchino e rispondo: "Grazie Maestà."

L'imperatore Josefh, prende la parola, guarda mio padre e dice: "Generale, auguro a Voi tutti una lieta serata."  
"Vi ringrazio Maestà!"

Finalmente ci congediamo dalle loro Maestà, ci allontaniamo, gli orchestrali riprendono a suonare, sento le note diffondersi nuovamente nella sala.

Oscar mi dice: Andrè ora che abbiamo presenziato davanti alle loro Maestà vorrei lasciare il ballo."  
"Non ci pensare nemmeno Oscar, proprio adesso che gli orchestrali stanno suonando la "Volta"!  
"Andrè ma stai scherzando?!"  
"Non scherzo affatto Oscar, voglio ballare con te!"  
"Ma Andrè questo è … un ballo così …"  
"Così come?"  
"Impudico."  
"E allora? Non siamo a Versailles, qui nessuno ci conosce, per tutti siamo stranieri, e poi tutti ti vedono per la prima volta; al limite potranno dire di me che oltre ad essere un sodomita, sono anche un pervertito, e poi non saremo gli unici … guarda! Gli altri hanno cominciato a ballare, non faranno certo caso a noi."  
"Andrè però io …"  
"Tu niente, su vieni."

Andrè quasi me lo ordina, mi prende per mano, mi porta al centro della sala. Cominciamo a ballare: i passi base, un inchino, i palmi delle mani destre che si sfiorano, i corpi che si avvicinano, poi Andrè mi solleva e mi fa girare, appoggiando il mio corpo al suo ginocchio, una piroetta e ancora un'altra, senza mai lasciarmi, le sue mani strette sui miei fianchi, facciamo una serie di passi, le nostre mani si sfiorano, Andrè mi solleva ancora, appoggio una gamba a quella di Andrè, e ancora le sue mani a cingermi per sollevarmi. Sento il suo sguardo sul mio petto, così esposto come non era mai stato. I suoi occhi sembrano brace sulla mia pelle, il respiro affannato, le gote rosse. Mi mordo le labbra, mi scappa un sospiro, ad Andrè un gemito. È tutto così imbarazzante, ma davvero piacevole. Non credevo che ballare una "Volta" potesse essere così…. Ballare con Andrè, averlo sempre più vicino, i nostri corpi che si cercano, si sfiorano e poi si allontanano.  
Abbiamo fatto a botte mille volte, ci siamo rotolati nei prati, curati le ferite reciproche, puliti dal fango. Siamo stati vicini mille volte, ma mai mi sono sentita così. Così attratta da lui, così desiderosa di sentire ancora le sue mani, il suo profumo. E quello sguardo, che sembra volermi mangiare, che mi riempie di se, mi scalda e mi emoziona.

"Generale, ma quanto potenziale nascosto che hanno quei due!"  
"Di chi stai parlando Sassoin?"  
"Come di chi?! Non mi dite che non li avete visti?"  
"Ma di chi parli?"  
"Parlo dei due ex novizi, Andrè e il Comandante … guardateli! Si sono appena cimentati in un ballo ritenuto da tutti impudico, ma in realtà tutti lo ballano ahahah! Però il Vostro posto mi preoccuperei … fate attenzione Generale, che qui stasera ci scappa l'erede ahahah!"  
"Sassoinnn sparisciii!"  
"Con immenso piacere Generale … vado anch'io a divertirmi ahahah!"  
"Oscar, Andrè dannazione cos'è questo ballo?! Siete due svergognati!"  
"Cosa avete farfugliato Generale?"  
"Sassoinn possibile che tu stia ancora tra i piediii! Spariscii!"  
"Ahahahah"

Faremo i conti dopo Andrè e anche con te Oscar …..

La sala è gremita dalla gente, siamo stati inghiottiti dal ballo, non ci siamo mai divertiti così tanto: è la prima volta.  
Vedo Oscar accaldata, sento il suo respiro affannato, continuiamo a ballare senza fermarci … Dio quant'è bella con quel sorriso e quegli occhi azzurro mare che vedo dietro quella maschera!

"Andrè aspetta, fermati, non ce la faccio più!"  
"Possibile che tu voglia fermarti? Eppure quando duelliamo non ti stanchi mai!"  
"Andrè, ma i duelli terminano molto prima ahahah!"  
"Sei bellissima Oscar, mi fai impazzire stasera! Su vieni con me!"  
"Dove Andrè?"  
"Da qualsiasi altra parte, ma lontano da qui."

Sento Andrè afferrare la mia mano e tirarmi dietro di se, lo seguo, lasciamo il salone, la musica, mi sembra di fuggire con lui, ridiamo come due ragazzini, ci allontaniamo sempre di più da tutta quella gente che ormai è diventata di troppo.  
Percorriamo in tutta fretta i lunghi corridoi che sembrano non finire mai.  
Finalmente siamo arrivati ai giardini che sono completamente deserti.  
Fa molto freddo anche se il cielo è limpido e la luna splende in tutta la sua bellezza, rischiarando la notte.  
Andrè ed io rimaniamo nell'atrio, mi tira a se, sento le sue forti braccia intorno ai fianchi, mi avvolge, mi stringe, respiro appena, il cuore batte all'impazzata, mi guarda, lo guardo, tremo, le parole rimangono prigioniere.

Le mie mani sfiorano il suo viso nascosto, le accarezzo le gote, con molta delicatezza slego il nastrino blu dietro la nuca che tiene ferma la maschera che nasconde il suo splendido viso, sono stordito da tanta bellezza, mai l'ho vista così bella, respiro mi inebrio del suo profumo, è stretta a me, sento il suo cuore, credo che lei senta il mio, non resisto le chiedo:  
"Oscar … aspetto da una vita questo momento … ti prego … tu sai che ti amo … ti amo da sempre ma tu …"  
"Andrè…anche io….Andrè…. ti amo anche io … ti amo Andrè … ti amo …"

Il suo è un sussurro, dolce per le mie orecchie, dillo ancora, ancora e ancora, vorrei che lo ripetesse all'infinito! È un poco imbarazzata, intimidita, il respiro affannato, l gote arrossate, il petto che si alza e si abbassa rapido, esponendo sempre di più quella parte di pelle che ha sempre tenuta nascosta. È bellissima, dolcissima. Indifesa e fragile, mentre sussurra quelle parole.  
Era tutto quello che volevo sentire, non capisco più nulla, la stringo ancora di più, mi perdo ancora nell'azzurro, mi perdo sulle sue labbra, diventano mie, le mie diventano sue. Ci perdiamo in un bacio appassionato, non esiste più ne tempo ne dimensione, ora so che sei mia, mia soltanto.  
Ti bacio una, due, tre volte, non so più quanti baci ti do e quanti ne ricevo, la lascio appena per sussurrarti: "Ti amo Oscar."  
"Ti amo Andrè."

Questa volta è un suono più deciso, più sicuro….dillo ancora amore mio, dillo ancora!  
Le tue labbra diventano nuovamente mie, sono nuovamente mie prigioniere!  
Siamo quasi senza fiato, quando ci stacchiamo, la guardo negli occhi, mi inginocchio, le prendo la mano sinistra e dalla tasca estraggo un piccolo sacchetto di velluto blu, contenete un anello semplice, con un unico brillante incastonato. È l'anello che mio padre donò a mia madre quando le chiese di sposarlo. Mia nonna lo ha conservato per me, e me lo ha dato prima della nostra partenza. Aspettavo il momento giusto, questo è il momento.  
"Oscar François de Jarjayes, Contessa, Colonnello e Comandante della Brigata B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, vuoi sposare questo povero servo, semplice soldato, che ti ama da una vita? Posso donarti solo il mio amore, lo sai non ho nulla all'infuori di te!"  
"Si Andrè, si, mille volte si! Non desidero altro che essere tua moglie."

Le trema un po' la voce mentre mi risponde.  
Le infilo l'anello al dito, le sorrido felice. Mi alzo e ci abbracciamo, al chiarore della luna. Appoggia il suo viso alla mia spalla e mi stringe forte, sento il suo profumo, i suoi capelli solleticarmi il naso. La bacio tra quei riccioli biondi indisciplinati, che sfuggono alla semplice acconciatura in cui sono raccolti.

Qualcuno da dietro il cespuglio assiste alla scena: È il Generale.  
Sto impazzendo per la gioia, finalmente Andrè ha portato a termine la missione che gli avevo affidato, è riuscito a conquistare la più indomabile tra tutte le fiere: mia figlia. Oh Dio ti ringrazio, non ci posso credere, ed io che pensavo che Andrè con le donne fosse un buon annulla, Dio quanto sono felice di essermi sbagliato!  
Finalmente il mio casato è salvo, posso assicurarmi la discendenza dei Jarjayes …. Però quei due si stanno baciando da un pezzo, credo che adesso stiano davvero esagerando, non vorrei che anticipassero i tempi.  
Li vedo ancora baciarsi, accidenti non si staccano più, e no qui c'è proprio da preoccuparsi.  
Ancora un po' e se non la smettono, sarò costretto a intervenire.

"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo …"  
"Ti amo anch'io Andrè …"

Ancora un altro bacio e sempre più appassionato.

Ora stanno davvero esagerando, ancora un po' e intervengo … ma no … forse è meglio che li lasci tranquilli, tanto qui non potrebbero combinare nulla!  
Però non sopporto più vedere mia figlia avvinghiata ad Andrè, decido di andarmene per non vedere, ma quei due ormai sono al limite della decenza, credo che quell'imbecille di Sassoin abbia ragione, se non intervengo questi due sono capaci di concludere la serata in bellezza.

Mi abbandono ad Andrè mi lascio baciare ancora, fino a che sento un fruscio provenire da dietro il cespuglio, mi allontano appena da Andrè, scruto attentamente i dintorni,non vedo nessuno sento lo sguardo di Andrè addosso.

"Oscar si può sapere che ti prende?"  
"Sccc … zitto Andrè, sono sicura che c'è qualcuno…"  
"Oscar ma co …"

Vedo Oscar alzare la gonna, portandosi la destra tra le gambe, non capisco, sono costernato, ho l'impressione che stia cercando qualcosa, non capisco più nulla.  
Non ci posso credere, Oscar ha tirato fuori dalle gonne uno stiletto, lo impugna, e si avvicina al cespuglio a passo felpato, leggera e agile come un felino alla ricerca della sua preda.  
La sento urlare con tono minaccioso: "Chiunque voi siate, uscite fuori da li, altrimenti vi ammazzo!"

Rimango allibito, la mia Oscar è passata da baci e carezze, ad armarsi di stiletto e pronta ad attaccare il nemico.

"Ho detto di usciree …."

Vedo mia figlia gesticolare e impugnare lo stiletto, sinceramente mi intimorisce un poco: è una furia, debbo dire che è davvero sorprendente, è passata dalle braccia di Andrè allo stiletto, pronta a difendersi. Lo ammetto è un ottimo soldato, ho fatto davvero un bel lavoro con lei!  
E' meglio uscire altrimenti mi colpisce davvero.

"Fermatii …. Oscar sono io … tuo padre … non colpirmi … FERMATII …"  
"Pa … Padre … ma … si può sapere cosa ci fate nascosto dietro il cespuglio?! E mai possibile che ci dobbiate spiarci continuamente?!"

"Oscar metti giù quell'arma ho detto, sono tuo padre, hai sentitooo!"

"Certo che ho sentito, ma vorrei sapere quando ci lascerete tranquilli!"  
"Sta calma, e poi, quello che ha da ridire qualcosa, sono io non tu!"  
"Su cosa o su chi?!"  
"Su di te e soprattutto su Andreèè …"  
"Signor Generale, cosa ho fatto?"  
"Ora basta Andrè! È più che sufficiente il risultato che ho ottenuto, sei riuscito a conquistarla e questo mi fa davvero felice e mi commuove, ma adesso basta, vi ordino di fermarvi, avete oltre passato il limite della decenza.  
Oscar nessuna delle tue sorelle si è spinta a tanto, e tu Andrè mah...quelle mani...cosa...cosa stanno facendo! Eh, no... i baci vanno bene, gli abbracci pure, ma … Andrè, tieni giù le mani da mia figlia! I nipoti, solo dopo il matrimonio! Nove mesi dopo! Non prima!"  
"Ma Generale …."  
"Andrè hai fatto il tuo dovere ora basta, tornate a ballare!"  
"Padreee ma vi rendete conto?"  
"Rendermi conto di cosa Oscar?!"  
"Padre siete … siete invadente!"  
"Non è così figliola, io …"  
"Ora basta padre, Voi temete che tra me e Andrè accada quello che Avete fatto Voi con mia madre!"  
"E … cioè … co ..cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Fingete di non capire padre?! Mia sorella Josephin è nata sei mesi dopo il Vostro matrimonio, e non si può certo definire un miracolo, vero Padre?!"  
"O .. Oscar ti proibisco di mancare di rispetto a tuo Padre, e poi come ti sei permessa di fare certi calcoli?! Sono cose che riguardano me e tua madre, la cosa non deve interessarti, e soprattutto non è certo un esempio da prendere, chiaro?!"  
"Oh siete davvero esasperante Padre, basta non voglio più ascoltarvi! Andiamo Andrè!"  
"Ehi dove andate voi due?"  
"A ballare Signor Generale, almeno questo ci è consentito fare?"  
"Certo, certo Andrè, andate pure e divertitevi, ma che sia ben chiaro, non cimentatevi più con … la Volta, eravate a dir poco indecenti, capito? E adesso andate pure che io comincio a pensare quali nomi dare ai miei nipoti!"  
"Andreeeè ti prego andiamo via di quiii!"  
"Si Oscar!"  
"Oh Signore ti sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita, Andrè ce l'ha fatta, ed io che per un momento ho pensato che non ne sarebbe stato capace, sono felice di essermi sbagliato!"


	26. Chapter 26

Mie care lettrici,

anche oggi vi tengo compagnia!

Con affetto, il Vostro Gen. Augustin Reynier Farnçois comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 26

_**Una lunga notte di stelle e di stiletti**_

Udiamo dal corridoio la musica, Oscar è arrabbiata, si dirige a passo marziale nel salone delle feste, la seguo e la sento borbottare.

"Oscar fermati, calmati …"

Arresta il passo, mi guarda con i suoi occhi scintillanti, è rossa in viso.

"Andrè, mio padre ha la capacità di … di …"  
"Dio quanto sei bella!"  
"Ma che dici Andrè, io sono ... furiosa e .. tu ... mi dici ..."  
"Che sei incredibilmente bella!"

Non dico nient'altro, ormai non capisco più nulla, la passione e il desiderio di lei diventa irrefrenabile, la stringo a me, la guardo, lei è nuovamente avvampata, mi guarda smarrita, e al contempo trepidante, si abbandona tra le mie braccia e la bacio, ancora più appassionatamente di prima, fino a lasciarci senza fiato, udiamo dei passi, un sussulto, il nostro pensiero va al Generale.

"Per fortuna Andrè una volta tanto non è mio Padre!"

Ridiamo. Le prendo la mano, è la prima volta che lo faccio e stavolta senza temere di essere scoperti o di temere un suo rifiuto, adesso prendo la mano della mia fidanzata.

"Su andiamo Oscar, uniamoci alle danze, vieni."  
"Si Andrè!

"Marta guarda! Eccolo lì il donnaiolo."  
"Si lo vedo Sabrina, sta ballando con una dama, ma vedilo com'è fiero di se."

"Ditemi Mademoiselle come vi chiamate?"

Accidenti anche questa sorride e non capisce una sola parola di francese, maledizione. come faccio ad abbordarla!... Il mio sguardo va in un angolo della sala, devo due dame parlare tra di loro, una di loro mi sembra che abbia un'aria familiare, è come se la conoscessi, appena finisco questo giro di valzer andrò da lei; magari sono più fortunato e mi comprende.

"Sabrina, sta venendo da questa parte, guardalo!"  
"Vedi che atteggiamento spavaldo che ha!"

"Alain, ti stai divertendo?"  
"Gerard, giusto te cercavo."  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Guarda quelle due …"  
"Chi?"  
"Quelle che sono in quell' angolo!"  
"Si le vedo, e allora?"  
"La ragazza con l'abito rosa, mi sembra di conoscerla e poi ha un corpo incantevole!"  
"Alain ti prego non cacciarti nuovamente nei guai."  
"Ma no Gerard, vieni con me! Tu invita a ballare l'altra e io invece prenderò lei."  
"Chi ti dice che ci stia?! E poi come ci facciamo capire, qui siamo circondati da italiani. Lo hai dimenticato?!"  
"Imbecille, per invitare una donna a danzare non serve parlare, e poi io la inviterò parlandole nella nostra lingua, magari sono fortunato e mi comprende."  
"Tu sei un ottimista per natura Alain …"  
"E tu un pessimista cronico, su muoviti andiamo."

"Eccoli Sabrina, si stanno avvicinando i francesi …"

Mi avvicino alla dama con il vestito rosa e Gerard alla sua amica, le dico:  
"Mademoiselle. mi concedete l'onore di danzare con me?"

Anche Gerard avanza la stessa richiesta all'altra, ma quello che mi stupisce, è che la dama che a me piace anziché ballare con me preferisce Gerard, e la sua amica avanza verso di me e con un francese stentato mi dice: "Accetto con piacere Monsieur."

La dama in questione mi sorride come se fossi un cretino, si getta tra le mie braccia e volteggiamo. Il mio sguardo geloso cade su Gerard che balla con la donna che avrei voluto per me.  
Sento la dama che mi accompagna nel ballo che mi dice: "Monsieur, forse siete deluso che non balliate con la mia amica?"  
"No no mademoiselle, è solo mi chiedo: ma qui in Italia i gesti vengono compresi al contrario?"  
"Non capisco cosa vogliate dirmi monsieur!"  
"No niente mademoiselle, lasciate stare."  
Vedo Gerard danzare felice con lei, maledizione credo che queste due ci prendano in giro, hanno un modo di fare molto strano.  
Cambia il ballo adesso c'è lo scambio di dama, è vicina a me, adesso deve concedermi un volteggio, io cedo la mia dama a Gerard e lui la sua, finalmente eccola tra le mie braccia, non perdo tempo le dico:  
"Mademoiselle, mi comprendete?"

Mi sorride ma non mi risponde, capisco che non parla francese, ma non mi arrendo.

"Io mi chiamo Alain e voi?"

Continua a sorridere, credo proprio di non essermi sbagliato, dal suo atteggiamento capisco che voglia prendermi giro: non fa un accenno, nessuno sforzo per capirmi, sorride solo e nient'altro. C'è nuovamente cambio di dama, danzo nuovamente con la stessa di prima, non esito a chiederle: "Scusatemi mademoiselle, ma la Vostra amica non comprende il francese?"  
"No mi dispiace, non capisce una sola parola di francese!"  
"Peccato!"  
"Vi piace forse la mia amica monsieur?"  
"Oh non fraintendetemi mademoiselle, è solo che mi pare di averla già vista."  
"Impossibile monsieur, Voi siete uno straniero e la corte poi non è tanto grande da non ricordare gli ospiti di palazzo ah ah!"

Sarà, ma la sua spiegazione non è per niente convincente, ma insisto.

"Se non Vi sembro inopportuno, mi dite almeno come si chiama?"  
"Chi?"  
"Ma la Vostra amica naturalmente, di chi se no!"  
"A già scusatemi monsieur, ma perché non chiedetelo a lei?!"

Sorrido e infastidito le dico: "Vi state prendendo gioco di me mademoiselle?"  
"Assolutamente Monsieur, non mi permetterei mai e poi perché visto che nemmeno ci conosciamo?"  
"Non lo so mademoiselle, ma ho come l'impressione che Vi stiate divertendo alle mie spalle, Voi e la Vostra amica!"  
"Ma no ah ah ah!"

Tra un volteggio e l'altro Oscar mi dice: "Andrè non mi sono mai divertita tanto a prendere parte a un ballo."  
"Ma Oscar, tu non hai mai preso parte a un ballo se non come ufficiale delle Guardie Reali!"  
"Si è vero, li ho sempre trovati noiosi, forse perché non avevo nessun interesse a prendevi parte, ma con te adesso è tutto così diverso!"  
"Oscar, non mi stancherò mai di ripeterti quanto sei bella!"

C'è il cambio di dama, Oscar è tra le braccia di un altro uomo, la osserva con insistenza, mi accorgo che le dice qualcosa, lo ammetto sono geloso, fremo all'idea che un altro la stringa a se, devo immediatamente riprendermela.  
Torna nuovamente a me, la guardo le chiedo: "Cosa ti ha detto quello la?"  
"Andrè ma … io neanche l'ho capito."  
"Cosa fai Oscar ti piace ingelosirmi?"  
"Andrè ma cosa dici, la gelosa qui sono io: prima Anne a palazzo e poi …"  
"Ti diverti a infierire Oscar? Ora che so che mi ami e hai accettato di sposarmi, io .. io .. ti amo come un disperato Oscar!"  
"Lo so Andrè, ti amo anch'io!"

"Alain la donzella ti è sfuggita ah ah ah!"  
"Gerard, quelle due si stanno burlando di noi."  
"Parla per te amico, credo che sia tu il loro bersaglio e sinceramente non ne capisco il motivo ah ah!"  
"Cosa fai ti diverti alle mie spalle?  
"No no amico ah ah ah!"  
"Guarda Gerard, sono di fronte a noi … ridono …. Sai che ti dico?! Non è ancora nata la donna che mi prenderà in giro!"  
"Ehi dove vai Alain!"

Mi avvicino a passo deciso, la guardo e senza dirle una parola la prendo tra le braccia e la porto al centro della sala, danziamo senza dire una sola parola, mi sorride, e nulla più, mi sento irrequieto, solo a guardarla, questa donna ha qualcosa che mi toglie il respiro.  
La danza sta per terminare, a passi di danza la porto sul balcone, lei continua a sorridermi, le dico: "Mademoiselle, anche se non mi capite, tenterò di farmi capire, mi chiamo Alain vorrei tanto conoscere il vostro nome e vedervi in viso."

Non mi comprende, si allontana da me per tornare alla festa, ma io non demordo, le prendo la mano e la tiro a me, con gesto deciso le sfilo la maschera, e con stupore sussurro: "Sabrina …."

Lei continua a sorridere, con forza lascia la mia mano e torna nella sala.  
Sono turbato, confuso, ammaliato dalla sua presenza: è bellissima.  
La vedo allontanarsi sempre di più, qualcosa di irrefrenabile mi spinge a correrle dietro, afferro nuovamente la sua mano e la trascino via, ci uniamo nuovamente alle danze, la stringo a me le sussurro: "Non credi che ti sia divertita abbastanza alle mie spalle Sabrina? Se la tua amica comprende la mia lingua, sono sicuro che la capisca anche tu, non negare!"

Lo comprendo perfettamente, ma non voglio che lo sappia, voglio proprio vedere fin dove è capace ad arrivare.  
Mi guarda con insistenza, la presa intorno ai miei fianchi diventa sempre più forte, con la mano tento di allentargliela, non ci riesco, lui mi guarda e mi dice:

"Non ti lascio andare …. dimmi …. ti diverti a farmi impazzire, non è vero? ….. …. Ho capito, ti rifiuti di parlarmi, allora hai deciso di rimanere in silenzio, vuol dire che continueremo a ballare, tanto io non mi stanco facilmente, ritieniti mia prigioniera fin tanto che non mi rivolgerai la parola."

"Soldato La Salle!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"  
"Cos'hai da ridere?"  
"Vedo il mio amico Alain, Generale, ha completamente perso la testa per una donna ah ah ah ora possiamo stare tutti tranquilli che non si andrà più a cacciare nei guai, perché ha trovato la donna che gli darà filo da torcere ah ah ah!"  
"Ma cosa dici La Salle?"  
"Guardatelo anche Voi Signore, finalmente è stato accalappiato e il guaio è che lui non se n'è nemmeno reso conto ah ah ah …. Scusatemi Signore, mi unisco anch'io alle danze ah ah ah!"

Beh se è come dice La Salle, almeno posso stare un po' più tranquillo con quell'esaltato ….. non vedo più Oscar e Andrè, ma dove si saranno cacciati!

"Andrè ne ho avuto abbastanza di questo ballo in maschera, andiamo via!"  
"Dove Oscar?"  
"Da qualsiasi altra parte, basta che sia lontano da qui!"

Andrè mi stringe la mano, percorriamo in tutta fretta i corridoi, ridiamo felici, arresta il passo, mi tira a se e in un angolo buio mi bacia ancora senza mai stancarsi, anche se sono inesperta seguo il suo ritmo.  
Si allontana appena da me e mi dice: "Allontaniamoci da qui, voglio rimanere solo con te!"

La mia mano è stretta alla sua, sono dietro di lui arriviamo dietro la porta della mia camera, mi dice: "Tuo Padre ci cercherà dappertutto, magari non gli viene in mente che siamo proprio qui, in camera tua."  
"Tu credi Andrè?"  
"Ci spero Oscar ah ah ah!"

Entriamo e chiudo la porta, Andrè mi tira a se, mi stringe tra le sue braccia, mi sfiora il viso con le sue calde labbra, mi dice: "Non so quante volte stasera ti ho detto che sei bellissima, voglio che tu me lo ripeta ancora …"  
"Cosa Andrè?"  
"Che mi ami …."  
"Andrè lo sai che ti amo, non so da quanto ma ti amo …. Forse ti amavo inconsapevolmente già da quando ho …. trovato quella sfacciata di Anne nella tua stanza …. Ma bada Andrè se solo tu …."  
"Cosa mi faresti Oscar impugneresti lo stiletto anche contro di me? Ah ah ah …"  
"Smettila di prendermi in giro!"  
"Oscar ah ah ah … ma dimmi cos'era quell'idea assurda di mettere lo stiletto tra le gonne io … io … tu sei così imprevedibile Oscar ah ah ah"  
"Andrè non prendermi in giro, tu sai che giro sempre armata, ma come potevi pensare che indossando un abito, me ne andassi in giro come una qualsiasi donzella indifesa! E poi Andrè …. Ahah hai visto mio Padre come si è spaventato? Però un pochino mi sono divertita debbo ammetterlo ah ah ah!"  
"Di la verità Oscar, per un attimo hai pensato che potesse essere lui?"  
"In tutta sincerità Andrè?! Beh si l'ho sospettato eccome, spero che adesso ci stia almeno un po' lontano dopo quanto accaduto ah ah!"

"Ridiamo, le nostre risate riempiono la stanza."

"Oscar do … dove hai messo lo stiletto?"  
"Dove l'ho preso naturalmente, anzi è meglio se me ne liberi, tanto non mi serve più ah ah!"

Vedo Oscar andare dietro il paravento, sento il fruscio delle gonne, viene fuori da lì con l'arma in mano e la posa sul tavolino che è accanto a lei.

"Oscar per fortuna adesso sei disarmata, mi fai meno paura ah ah ah!"

Vedo Oscar indispettirsi, si avvicina al suo letto, afferra il cuscino e me lo tira dietro dicendomi: "Tieni questo Andrè … così impari a burlarti di me!"  
Colgo l'occasione, immediatamente afferro anch'io un cuscino e glielo lancio addosso, lei recupera il suo. In breve tempo la nostra diventa una vera e propria battaglia, ci colpiamo con i cuscini senza demordere fino a farne uscire le piume che in breve tempo si espandono per tutta la stanza, ridiamo come due bambini, forse le nostre risate giungono fuori dalla porta. Lascio il mio cuscino, disarmo Oscar, l'afferro per le braccia e cadiamo sul letto, sono sopra di lei, comincio a baciarla, con passione, con ardore, sento che ricambia appieno le mie emozioni.

Le sussurro: "Non sai quanto ti amo …"  
"Non sai tu Andrè quanto ti amo io, ti amo …"  
Ancora un altro bacio.

Oscar si allontana da me e mi dice: "Aspetta Andrè ho un dubbio."  
"Quale amore!?"

Mi invita a levarvi da lei, si alza, in punta di piedi si incammina verso la porta e con un gesto deciso la spalanca velocemente, e con stupore da parte mia, ma con rassegnazione da parte sua, vediamo il Generale cadere ai suoi piedi, si solleva goffamente, sento Oscar sbraitare.

"Padre! Non vi è bastato quanto è successo poco fa? Adesso vi siete messo a origliare anche dietro le porte? Se non sbaglio da bambina mi avete insegnato che non è educato fare simili cose, adesso cosa Vi succede, avete dimenticato le regole della buona creanza?"  
"Non prendermi in giro Oscar … sei tu che non conosci la decenza, cosa fai chiusa qui, in camera tua da sola con Andrè?!"  
"Volete proprio saperlo Padre?"  
"Certo che si!"  
"Non so … debbo ancora pensarci, magari seguirò il Vostro esempio …"  
"Co … cosa?! Non ci pensare affatto, dovrete aspettare il nostro rientro a Parigi e poi se vuoi saperlo, ho scritto una lettera a tua madre, dicendole di preparare le nozze, così appena tornati non dovrete aspettare molto tempo.  
E tu Andrè, vedi di tenere a bada i tuoi bollenti spiriti, capito?!"  
"Padre …"  
"Cos'hai da dire a tua discolpa Oscar?!"  
"Io padre? Nulla! E Voi?"  
"Io?"  
"Si proprio Voi!"  
"Oscar non mi confondere …"  
"Confondervi io Padre? Impossibile … solitamente siete Voi che confondete, me. A proposito il soldato Sassoin cosa sta combinando, spero che torni in patria, perché stasera l'ho visto gironzolare dietro a un'altra gonnella! Perché non vi occupate un po' di lui padre, per lo meno lascereste tranquilli un po' me e Andrè, non ho forse ragione padre?!"

"Allora Sabrina, che ne dici se mi fai ascoltare almeno la tua voce, non credo di pretendere chissà cosa da te … una sola parola e giuro che ti lascio andare … su dai!"  
"Imbecille!"  
"Oh finalmente! Che voce dolce e soave che hai bellissima Sabrina!"  
"Hai fino di dire stupidaggini buffone?"

Lo lascio annichilito e mi allontano dalla sala, sento la sua voce ma non mi volto.

"Sabrina aspetta!"

La raggiungo, l'afferro per un braccio e la trascino via, fuori sulla veranda, è il primo posto che mi viene in mente.

"Si può sapere perché ce l'hai con me? Cosa ti ho fatto? Perché mi guardi con disprezzo? …. Dannazione di qualcosa!"  
"Io non comprendo il Vostro francese signore!"  
"Cosa fai continui a prenderti gioco di me?"

Provo a sfiorarla, ma con un gesto secco e deciso allontana la mia mano e con disprezzo mi dice: "Non osate toccarmi, non sono una di quelle a cui siete abituato, sono stata abbastanza chiara?"  
"Ma io non capisco, perché siete così prevenuta nei miei confronti? Non credo di averti offesa in nessuna maniera e se lo fatto, ti chiedo di perdonami."  
"Non vedo di cosa dovrei perdonarvi signore, io non vi conosco e non ho nessun interesse a conoscervi."  
"Continuo a non capirti ma perché?"  
"Non insistete e lasciatemi andare, buona sera signore!"

Sabrina si allontana, mi lascia senza parole, continuo a chiedermi: ma perché?"

Il Generale è andato via quasi subito dopo l'ennesima discussione con Oscar, non riuscivo a crederci ma è stato così.  
Ho salutato Oscar con l'ennesimo bacio, e sul ciglio della sua stanza le ho detto: "Buona notte amore, a domani."  
"Buona notte a te Andrè, a domani."  
"Oscar, sono sicuro che questa notte non riuscirò a dormire, ti penserò e ti sognerò tra le mie braccia … Oscar …"  
"Si Andre! …"  
"Ti amo."  
"Ti amo anch'io."

Ho appena lasciato Oscar, e già ne sento la mancanza.  
Sono qui, chiuso nella mia stanza, con indosso ancora il mio costume,  
Sono talmente felice che Oscar finalmente mi ha confessato di amarmi che vorrei far partecipe mia nonna della mia felicità, guardo lo scrittoio , vedo dei fogli e il calamaio, il mio pensiero corre a lei, ora più che mai sento la sua mancanza, non ci penso più di tanto, afferro un foglio impugno il pennino e comincio a scrivere.

"Mia cara nonna,

sono felice! Anzi molto di più! Dopo un lungo viaggio siamo giunti a Venezia. Ho detto ad Oscar che la amo, ed ho atteso che lei mi dicesse cosa prova per me. È difficile, diffidente. Sembra un piccolo gatto selvatico, con gli artigli pronti a difendersi. Faccio molta fatica ad avvicinarla.  
Nulla è più come prima, però ho capito che anche lei mi ama. L'ho capito quando ci siamo baciati.  
Nonna cara, Oscar è dolcissima, un angelo biondo, che profuma di rose.  
E poi questa sera: una festa in maschera, Oscar ha indossato un vestito bellissimo, semplice, come lei, azzurrino. Era bellissima! Nonna, ho ancora l'immagine davanti agli occhi. E poi la sensazione di lei tra le mie braccia, durante il ballo. Un valzer, e poi una Volta.  
Poi siamo usciti nel giardino, quasi di corsa. Ho dovuto tenerla, ha rischiato di inciampare nel vestito! Avresti dovuto vederla! Impacciata, con le scarpine.  
Nel giardino, finalmente lei ha detto di amarmi! Lei mi ama!  
Così le ho chiesto infine se vuole davvero sposarmi. Si, ha detto si, mille volte si. Ero in ginocchio, con la sua mano tra le mie, quando le ho donato l'anello che era di mia madre, quello che mi hai consegnato tu.  
Non credo che questa notte riuscirò a dormire. Troppe sensazioni.  
Sono felice, nonna.  
Certo, il Generale è un poco pressante, sempre presente. Mi incita e mi consiglia (consigli che non seguo, ovviamente), ed ha aspettative paurose.  
Ma non importa, a me basta sapere che Oscar mi ama.  
A presto nonnina cara, non vedo l'ora di tornare da te e raccontarti tutti, e poi ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli!  
Con affetto,  
tuo nipote Andrè"

Dopo aver condotto Sassoin in camera sua, finalmente mi ritiro nella mia stanza, mi libero immediatamente delle scarpe, le getto via con stizza e parlo ad alta voce con me stesso: "Che serata! Se ripenso che stasera mia figlia poteva infilzarmi con una stilettata, rabbrividisco. Solo perché volevo assicurarmi che Andrè riuscisse a farsi amare … bah… va a capire le donne … io ci rinuncio … eppure la mia Margherite è così differente dalla mia amata figlia, più la osservo e più vedo in lei la tempra dei Jarjayes, avrei voluto che almeno avesse appena un poco della dolcezza di sua madre, invece … niente … è proprio tutta suo padre! Devo essere sincero con me stesso: compiango Andrè, povero figliolo!"

Mi siedo accanto al camino e mi accorgo che sul tavolino c'è una lettera, sulla busta leggo che è indirizzata a me, riconosco la grafia è della mia Margherite.  
L'apro velocemente e leggo.

"Mio amato Augustin,  
leggo in parte con estremo piacere la tua missiva. In parte perché sono felice dei "progressi" di mia figlia e del nostro caro Andrè.  
"Progressi", come puoi usare tale termine. È una parola fredda, distaccata. Indegna dei sentimenti che li legano. Perché, seppure Oscar non me lo ha confidato, sono sicura che ricambi i sentimenti di Andrè.  
Sei tu invece a preoccuparmi. Spero che tu non li stia assillando, che non continui a controllarli! Lasciali stare un poco soli, lascia che si conoscano, che si corteggino! Lasciali vivere il loro amore in tranquillità. Se scopro che li segui o peggio li spii…Augustin, ne pagherai le conseguenze. E tu sai quanto io sia risoluta.  
Non comprendo invero la tua urgenza di celebrare il matrimonio. Mi stai forse nascondendo qualcosa? Augustin, ti avverto! Non provare e mentirmi!  
Organizzerò il fidanzamento, non perché me lo ordini tu, ma perché sarà un piacere avere qui tutte le nostre figlie, sono anni che non ho questa gioia! Per gli abiti, sarà Oscar a decidere come abbigliarsi. E sarà una festa sobria, per pochi intimi. Sarà come vorrà lei!  
Per il matrimonio invece, lasceremo decidere ai futuri sposi, che sia giugno, settembre o altro mese, a me poco importa, voglio solo che siamo felici.  
Spero che rientriate presto, la casa è vuota senza di Voi.  
Con affetto,  
Marguerite"

Che serata!  
Sono sdraiato nel mio letto, mi giro e mi rigiro, non riesco a dormire. Nella testa c'è il volto di Sabrina, è impresso nella mia testa.

"Alain, cosa ti succede, non riesci a dormire? Stai pensando all'italiana?"  
"No ti prego Gerard, non ti ci mettere anche tu, stasera sono stato preso in giro abbastanza da quelle due!"  
"Quelle due! Io direi dalla splendida Sabrina, certo che quella ragazza è davvero avvenente, se non avessi la fidanzata che mi aspetta a Parigi … uhmmm …"  
"Smettila imbecille, non fare certi pensieri su di lei."  
"Ah ah ah … Ti piace ormai è evidente, ma, Alain non ti sarai per caso innamorato?!"  
"Finiscila idiota! Non voglio ascoltare le tue cretinate."

Mi alzo dal letto, mi rivesto velocemente.

"Alain cosa fai? Dove vai a quest'ora?"  
"Esco, faccio un giro, tanto qui non si riesce a dormire!"  
"Ah ah ah Alain!"  
"Cosa vuoi imbecille?!"  
"Ci sono passato prima di te, le tue sono pene d'amore ah ah ah!"  
"Imbecille!"  
"Ah ah ah ah …."  
Sono furioso apro la porta, esco la chiudo sbattendola. Sento delle voci a me familiari provenire più in la, mi avvicino, le riconosco, sono Andrè ed il vecchio pazzo, ma che fanno ancora in giro! Forse non riescono a dormire nemmeno loro?!" Mah! Chissà cosa dicono! Sentiamo un po'.  
Mi nascondo dietro ad una colonna e ascolto.

"Andrè, perché ti aggiri nei corridoi a quest'ora?! Non vorrei che ti fosse venuto in mente di intrufolarti nella camera di Oscar!"  
"Ma Signor Generale, ma Voi non pensate ad altro? Ma non credete che se io e Oscar volessimo …"  
"Taci impudente! Ricordati che non ti ho allevato ed educato per mancarmi di rispetto, bada a quello che dici e soprattutto a quello che fai! Sappi che non mi è piaciuto per niente quello che ho visto stasera … le tue mani Andrè … erano dappertutto! Non credere che da dietro il cespuglio io non abbia visto, per poco non davo ragione a quell'imbecille di Sassoin!"

Caspita! Qui mi tirano in ballo! Però … finalmente Andrè comincia a darsi da fare, e poi come avrebbe potuto resistere a tutta quella … bellezza, e poi quelle tette … che sicuramente non avrà mai visto in vita sua!

"Signore …"  
"Ma quale Signore e Signore! Dimmi perché sei nel corridoio?"  
"Perché non riuscivo a dormire Generale! E Voi?"  
"E' colpa tua e di mia figlia, che mi avete tolto il sonno! E poi che dire dell'assalto che mi ha fatto! Per poco non mi infilzava con lo stiletto! Era una furia!"  
"Signor Generale, come poteva Oscar immaginare che dietro a quel cespuglio ci foste Voi! Lei ha sentito la presenza di qualcuno e ha reagito in quel modo."  
"Modo? Lo chiami modo?! Aggirarsi con uno stiletto durante un ballo, e .. e … e ricevere una proposta di matrimonio?! E poi dove lo teneva nascosto? ! Sotto la gonna, nella giarrettiera!"  
"A Voi certo Signore non sfugge proprio nulla, avete visto addirittura che l'ha tirato fuori dalla giarrettiera!"  
"Ma certo Andrè, se non da dove allora! Ma secondo te non conosco l'abbigliamento di una donna?! Comunque non è questo il punto, il problema è che mia figlia, in certi momenti è troppo aggressiva."  
"Di cosa vi lamentate Signore l'avete educata Voi in quel modo, e poi cosa dovrei dire io che a breve la sposerò e sono perfettamente consapevole che se non filerò dritto, rischierò davvero la vita!"  
"Andreèè cosa fai ti burli di me?"

Come, come … ma senti un po', il diavolo biondo ha aggredito quel pazzoide di suo padre?! Evidentemente non ce l'ha fatta più, e l'ha assalito. Ben ti sta brutto scimunito, quando capirai di lasciare in pace le colombelle? Non riesco a trattenermi e scoppio in una fragorosa risata.

"Ma … ma .. chi è che ride così sguaiatamente?!"

Faccio un passo in avanti, mi piego in due dal ridere, ora mi hanno visto che ero nascosto dietro la colonna."

"Sassoinnnn sempre tu?! Ora ti metti anche a origliareee?"  
" Ahahahah Scu … scusate Generale ma … ah ah ah non l'ho fatto apposta ad origliare, è stata una coincidenza ah ah ah e così Vostra figlia Vi ha assalito ah ah ah ma … ma non l'avete ancora capito che siete petulante ah ah ah !"  
"Sassoinnn come ti permetti?!"

Sento delle voci insistenti provenire dal corridoio, ma cosa succede? Indosso la vestaglia e mi precipito.  
Vedo mio padre, Andrè, e Alain ridere come un ossesso, mi avvicino a loro e chiedo: "Ma che succede, cos'è tutto questo trambusto?"  
"Ah ah ah siete Voi Comandante …. Il nostro Comandante il gonnella dallo stiletto facile ah ah ah"  
"Alain come ti permetti?"  
"Ah ah ah no vi prego …non Volevo offendervi Comandante, ma questa è troppo per chiunque ah ah ah, …certo Andrè che se tutte le donzelle andassero armate come la tua fidanzata, chissà quanti eunuchi si aggirerebbero ah ah ah….."  
"Sassoinnn ora basta! Sei … sei .."  
"Sono uno zotico indisciplinato Signor Generale, lo so, lo so ah ah ah e quando tornerò a Parigi sarò punito ah ah ma intanto adesso sono un Vostro collaboratore ah ah ah"  
"Sassoin ma ti si è fuso il cervello? Non smetti di ridere, per caso quell'italiana che ti ha fatto perdere la testa, ti ha tolto il senno?"  
"Co … come avete detto Generale?!"  
"Ah ah cosa c'è non ridi più Sassoin? Mi fa piacere che tu abbia trovato una donna che ti abbia tenuto testa, e non si sia concessa! Sapessi Sassoin quanto mi dispiace ah ah ah!"  
"Ma … ma … chi Vi ha detto queste cose Generale? Non è …"  
"Colpito nel segno Vero?"  
"Io .. io…"  
"Alain, non ridi, balbetti, cosa c'è non ti sarai per caso innamorato?"  
"A … Andrè ma che ti salta in mente, io certo non mi rincretinisco come te! …. Con tutto il rispetto Comandante! …. Io non mi faccio abbindolare da nessuna donna, che vi sia ben chiaro!"  
"Ah ah ah non sembra … dai tutt'altra impressione Alain!"  
"Con voi è in utile parlare, con il vostro permesso, torno in camera!"

Vediamo Alain dileguarsi nel corridoio e chiudersi immediatamente nella sua stanza.

"Padre, Andrè, cosa sta succedendo, perché siete qui?"  
"Niente , niente figlia, non è il caso di riprendere il discorso, è meglio se torniamo tutti nelle nostre stanze, domani sarà un'altra giornata impegnativa, almeno per me …. Buona notte!  
"Buona notte padre!"  
"Buona notte Generale!

Appena mio padre si allontana, Andrè mi si avvicina rapido e mi bacia con passione, mi stringe, mi accarezza, sento le sie mani sul mio corpo, non mi resta che arrendermi a lui e abbandonarmi al suo bacio.

"Andreè Oscarr state esagerando controllateviii … Andate a dormire, ma ognuno nella propria stanzaaa …"  
"Padreee …"


	27. Chapter 27

Buonasera mie signore,

con piacere vi lascio il capitolo 27 di Avventura sulle Alpi.

Con affetto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Di gondole, di calli e di sestieri

Il mio risveglio ha un sapore diverso. Quella di ieri è stata una serata indimenticabile, è successo di tutto: ho partecipato per la prima volta ad un ballo in maschera, come invitata e non come soldato, ed ho indossato un abito da donna, bello, sobrio anche se troppo scollato….e poi io ed il mio Andrè abbiamo ballato, sono stata così bene tra le sue braccia, mai avrei immaginato che ballare con l'uomo che si ama potesse dare sensazioni così….così….sento ancora i brividi lungo la schiena….Il ricordo delle sue mani a stringermi la vita, i palmi che si sfiorano, la sua voce come un soffio sul mio collo…..arrossisco al solo pensiero!

E poi… finalmente sono riuscita a dirgli che lo amo … come è stato bello! Questa volta i nostri baci non sono stati timidi come il primo, no … Andrè mi ha baciata con tanta passione che solo all'idea rabbrividisco, non ho mai provato nulla di simile …

E poi Andrè si è inginocchiato e mi ha chiesto di sposarlo, ed io ho accettato, non perché lo abbia ordinato mio Padre! Ci sposeremo perchè ci amiamo, perché vogliamo sposarci. Peccato però che mio Padre ha rovinato tutto come sempre. Mio Padre….non so come faccia a seguirci sempre! È ingombrante!  
Questo viaggio non lo scorderò mai! Mi ha fatto scoprire un lato nuovo di me…e di Andrè!

Sono ancora a letto, quando un bussare alla porta interrompe il filo dei miei pensieri.  
"Avanti!"  
""Buongiorno mademoiselle, vi ho portato la colazione!"  
"Buongiorno a te Sabrina! Lasciala sul tavolo, arrivo subito!" Mi stiracchio e mi alzo, raggiungo Sabrina.  
"Dormito bene mademoiselle?"  
"Si grazie, vorrei fare il bagno, ti dispiace far preparare la vasca?"  
"Certo signorina."  
"Sabrina parli molto bene il francese, da quanti anni lavori a palazzo?!"  
"Beh vedete signorina, sono dieci anni che presto servizio qui, ne avevo appena quattordici quando sono arrivata, è naturale che conosca altre lingue, sapete, qui arrivano ospiti da svariati posti che sarebbe impossibile non imparare altre lingue e, poi come avrete notato, molte volte mentre parlo il francese mi viene fuori qualche parola di italiano!"  
"Si si ho notato, ma comunque sei molto brava."  
"Vado a dare ordini per farvi preparare la vasca mademoiselle, a dopo."  
Indosso una vestaglia sulla semplice camicia da notte di foggia maschile e mi appresto a fare colazione. Su un vassoio sono posati una tazza di cioccolata calda e dei biscotti.

Sabrina esce dalla mia stanza, e vedo entrare Andrè con il vassoio della sua colazione in mano, già vestito, con un abito verde come i suoi occhi, pantaloni scuri, e giacca con i polsini ricamati da cui escono i voulant della camicia, è pronto per la giornata, oggi per fortuna non avremo impegni ufficiali, ci aspetta solo una splendida giornata di riposo e svago….sempre che mio Padre non si inventi qualcosa!

"Buongiorno Oscar!"  
"Buongiorno a te Andrè!"  
"Non mi andava proprio di fare colazione da solo, e così mi son detto che sarebbe stato più piacevole farla in tua compagnia, e poi avevo una gran voglia di vederti…."  
La vedo sorridere ed arrossire un poco, è di una tenerezza disarmante, sempre un po' imbarazzata. Decisamente per lei è difficile lasciarsi andare alle emozioni, ma lo capisco, le hanno insegnato che le emozioni indeboliscono gli uomini…che stupidaggine!

Poggio il vassoio sul tavolo e le do un bacio leggero, casto, e la abbraccio. Ci sediamo a tavola, lei è ancora in vestaglia, una castigatissima vestaglia che nasconde tutto il suo splendido corpo, e nel camino scoppietta una bella fiamma, a scaldare l'ambiente. Facciamo colazione, seduti vicini, con le dita delle mani che si cercano, fino a sfiorarsi.

"Oscar che ne dici di trascorrere l'intera giornata fuori, andiamo in città, siamo in pieno carnevale, sai che allegria per le strade di Venezia."  
"Si si Andrè, è davvero una magnifica idea!"  
"Però Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?!"  
"Vorrei che … che non indossassi i tuoi soliti abiti maschili ma un bel costume ed io farei lo stesso, così potremo passeggiare tranquillamente, senza correre il rischio di essere scherniti o peggio ancora di essere arrestati."

Lo guardo in silenzio, riconosco che Andrè ha ragione, gli dico: "Andrè dobbiamo lasciare il palazzo senza farci vedere da anima viva, sai cosa facciamo? Usciamo con i soliti abiti, così passiamo inosservati, soprattutto da mio Padre, mettiamo i nostri costumi in una borsa, prendiamo una stanza in una locanda e ci cambiamo lì senza dare alcun sospetto."  
"Ottima idea amore, facciamo colazione, mi porto il tuo abito in modo che se incontri tuo Padre nel palazzo non veda nulla, io ti aspetterò appena fuori dal cancello."  
"Va bene Andrè, dovrai darmi il tempo per il bagno, farò subito … adesso sbrighiamoci Andrè desidero andare via da qui!"

Torna Sabrina con le altre cameriere, mi riempiono la vasca con i paioli d'acqua, Sabrina rimane con me per riordinare la stanza, mentre tutte le altre escono.  
Lascio scivolare sul pavimento la camicia da notte, raccolgo i capelli e mi infilo nella vasca.  
Sono completamente immersa nell'acqua, mi sento felice e rilassata, mi lavo in tutta fretta, voglio raggiungere quanto prima Andrè, l'idea di trascorrere una giornata con lui per le vie di questa meravigliosa città, mi entusiasma.

"Buongiorno monsieur Alain, buongiorno monsieur Gerard, vi ho portato la colazione!"  
"Buongiorno madame Marta, sola?"  
"Certo monsieur Alain, io basto e avanzo."  
"Oh ricominciamo madame Marta!"  
"Non vi capisco monsieur."  
"Lasciate stare tanto è inutile, ditemi piuttosto ma .. la vostra amica … aspettate come si chiama …."  
"Sabrina monsieur."  
"A si … Sabrina … lei non si occupa delle stanze?"  
"Le è stata assegnata quella della … francese."  
"Del Comandante?"  
"Beh si, di madame che veste con i panni di un uomo. Bene ora vi lascio, buongiorno monsieur."

"Ehi Alain l'hai sentita la cameriera, La ragazza che ti piace si occupa del Comandante, puoi sempre fare da sentinella e aspettare quando arriva."  
"Oh smettila Gerard!"  
"Ahahah puoi anche fingere indifferenza, ma sono sicuro che andrai a cercarla ahah"  
"Sei uno stupido Gerard, però riconosco che hai ragione. Sai che faccio? La vado a cercare, voglio che mi dia una spiegazione!"  
"Ahahah lo sapevo ahahah… povero Alain, mi sembri un'anima in pena ahahah …"

Mi appresto a uscire dalla mia stanza, con indosso un comodo completo con pantaloni azzurri e giacca blu scuro, calze e scarpe da uomo, gilè lungo e camicia bianca con i polsini guarniti di voulant in pizzo, ma perfetto per nobile in viaggio di piacere, quando vedo entrare mio Padre.  
"Buongiorno Oscar."  
"Buongiorno a Voi." Sorrido…neppure la vista del mio amatissimo e ingombrante padre può togliermi il sorriso dal viso oggi!  
"Hai già fatto colazione Oscar?"  
"Si Padre."  
"Oscar, ho ricevuto una missiva da parte di tua Madre."  
"Sta bene? Cosa manda a dire?"  
"Sta organizzando il tuo fidanzamento, così al nostro rientro sarà tutto pronto, per l'occasione naturalmente ci saranno le tue sorelle. Faremo subito dopo Pasqua, o se preferisci proprio il giorno stesso!"  
"Vedo che avete pensato a tutto, mi complimento con Voi Padre, a quanto pare non Vi sfugge niente, ogni cosa è tutto sotto controllo, vero?"  
"Cosa fai, cominci con il tuo umorismo già in prima mattina? Io mi preoccupo per te, per Voi! Insomma! Potresti almeno sforzarti di apprezzare un poco il mio interessamento! A proposito, Andrè?"  
"Non so niente di lui, Padre, forse è nella sua stanza. Di sicuro non è qui."  
"Ho capito Oscar, passo da Andrè, vado a salutarlo, a dopo figliola."  
"Buona giornata Padre."

Busso alla porta di Andrè ed entro senza aspettare, vedo Andrè, adagiare una borsa sul letto, e dopo averlo salutato gli chiedo: "Come mai quella borsa Andrè?"

Maledizione …. Rischiamo di essere scoperti, non mi perdo d'animo e gli dico:" Ecco Signor Generale, metto via gli indumenti che non mi servono, così almeno sono già pronti per quando partiremo."  
"Ah giusto Andrè, bravo."  
"Avete bisogno di qualcosa Signore?"  
"No, sono solo passato a salutarti, bene ci vediamo dopo Andrè."  
"A dopo Generale!"

A salutarmi….o a controllarmi?! Meno male che non ha fatto altre domande. Ora devo solo uscire dal palazzo con la borsa senza essere visto.

Mi aggiro in tutta fretta per i corridoi, spero di non incontrare nessuno, altrimenti …

"Ciao Andrè, dove vai così furtivamente e con quella borsa in mano? Parti forse, oppure ti vai a fare un bel viaggetto con il nostro Comandante?!"  
"Alain, ti prego sta zitto."  
"Tranquillo Andrè, lo sai di me ti puoi fidare, e se avete deciso di squagliarvela tu e il Comandate, sai che ti dico?! Era ora! Come avete fatto fino ad ora a sopportare il vecchio, io al tuo posto l'avrei mandato a benedire da un pezzo."  
"Parli bene tu, perché non sei nella mia situazione."  
"Ehi ehi amico! A ognuno i suoi problemi, cosa credi che non ho a che vedere anch'io con tuo suocero? Quello si sa è fuori di testa, per questo che ti dico che se vuoi fuggire per almeno un giorno dal matto, fa pure, io ti appoggio e come! Anzi ti faccio strada su vieni con me, io vado avanti vedo se il nemico è in agguato … su forza andiamo .. poi scorterò la tua fidanzata tranquillo, altrimenti a cosa servono gli amici! Su andiamo!"  
"Alain, ma si può sapere tu che ci facevi davanti alle stanze della servitù? Scommetto che stavi aspettando quella ragazza, non è vero?"  
"Ti prego Andrè, non ti ci mettere anche tu. Riconosco che ti ho preso in giro innumerevoli volte, però adesso ti prego non infierire su un cuore innamorato."  
"Aaaaah finalmente lo hai ammesso! Ti sei innamorato!"  
"Ti prego Andrè, non dirlo a Gerard, almeno per il momento."  
"Ahahah sta tranquillo, una cosa mi fa piacere, almeno hai finito di aggirarti tra i bordelli, e spero che tu non mi prenda più in giro! … Però Alain cos'hai, mi sembri un'anima in pena?!"  
"Non riesco a capire, ma Sabrina è prevenuta nei miei confronti, mi deride, e poi mi ha preso in giro, mi ha fatto intendere che non capiva il francese e invece non è così lo intende benissimo. Appena vi avrò scortati, andrò a cercarla, e dovrà spiegarmi perché ce l'ha con me!"  
"Alain va pure, io ormai sono fuori dal palazzo, Oscar non ha bisogno di essere scortata, lei non ha alcuna borsa con se."  
"Come vuoi amico, ma dimmi non vorrei farmi i fatti vostri ma … ve andate a spassarvela?"  
"Si ma non come intendi tu, abbiano i costumi, ci aggireremo per la città mascherati, voglio che la mia Oscar si diverta e che non dimentichi queste giornate a Venezia."  
"Come sei romantico Andrè ahahah!"  
"Cosa fai Alain, ricominci? Guarda che se non cambi atteggiamento, non conquisterai mai quella ragazza. Ciao Alain!"  
"Divertiti amico"

Sono al cancello, finalmente la vado arrivare, avanza verso di me, appena è davanti a me l'abbraccio e le do un piccolo bacio, siamo felici.

"Andrè hai preso i nostri costumi?"  
"Certo, sono tutti in borsa, ti ha visto qualcuno allontanarti?"  
"Intendi mio padre? No Andrè, sono stata attenta, adesso non perdiamo tempo, voglio allontanarmi quanto prima da qui!"  
"Su Oscar andiamo!"

Sono qui da un pezzo davanti alle stanze della servitù, spero che prima o poi passi di qui.  
Ho l'impressione che il tempo non passi mai, che i minuti diventino ore, l'attesa diventa sempre più estenuante.  
Eccola! Finalmente la vedo arrivare, e con le altre cameriere, percorre il corridoio, avanza verso di me, ride con loro ma appena mi vede il suo viso cambia espressione, non ride più, finge di non vedermi, mi passa davanti, la guardo, mi ignora, non resisto, avanzo di un passo, le dico: "Buongiorno mademoiselle Sabrina!"

Mi guarda appena, continua a camminare, e mi risponde con freddezza: "Buongiorno monsieur."  
"Aspetta! Ti stavo aspettando … devo parlarti …"  
"Non ho niente da dirvi … signore."

Almeno il significato Signore lo capisco, ma continuo a non capire lei.

"Invece si … devi spiegarmi perché ce l'hai con me!"  
Con voi monsieur?! Ma se ci conosciamo appena, come potrei avercela con voi! E poi siete Voi che ce l'avete con me, non fate che perseguitarmi, e noi nemmeno ci conosciamo, siete appena arrivato ieri a corte e sinceramente non ho capito a ancora cosa vi siete messo in testa, perché io non ho ancora capito, se non che siete un gentil uomo che va a caccia di avventure, e io non sono certo la vostra preda, cercate altrove, con il Vostro permesso."  
"Ma si può sapere chi ti ha messo in testa certe cose?"  
"Ma si può sapere cosa Volete da me?"

Continuo a guardala, le sue parole mi confondono, non so cosa risponderle.

"Allora monsieur! … Non sapete cosa rispondermi?"

La vedo allontanarsi, non voglio, con un gesto istintivo le prendo la mano e la tiro a me. Lei la ritrae immediatamente, mi guarda e mi colpisce in pieno volto.

"Non permettetevi più di prendervi certe libertà con me! Chiaro?"

Rimango interdetto, la vedo allontanarsi, ma non mi arrendo la raggiungo, le sbarro la strada.

"Un momento Sabrina, se averti preso la mano ti ha offeso, ti chiedo perdono, non era mia intenzione offenderti. Però adesso devi spiegarmi perché tutta questa avversione nei miei riguardi.  
Da te non voglio niente, desidero solo fare amicizia."  
"E nient'altro?! Ne siete sicuro?"  
"Si, è così."  
"Bene se è amicizia, amicizia è fatta, adesso posso tornare al mio lavoro."  
"Si… ma .. possiamo vederci dopo che avrai finito?"  
"Guardate che io …"  
"Non ti chiedo che una passeggiata per il parco …"

Lo guardo con diffidenza, ma al contempo vengo attratta dai suoi modi, la parole mi vengono fuori senza pensarci.

"E va bene ci vediamo alle cinque al parco adibita a noi della servitù."  
"Mi va benissimo, grazie Sabrina a dopo!"

Sono felice, percorro il corridoio che quasi saltello come un ragazzino, fischietto, mi sento rincuorato.  
Lascio i corridoi della cucina per percorrere quelli centrali.  
Sento giungere alle mie spalle la voce del Generale.

"Sassoin …"  
"Agli ordini Generale! Dite pure."  
"Sto cercando Andrè e Oscar, li hai visti per caso?"  
"No Signore, ma saranno nelle loro camere, andate a cercarli lì."  
"Ma se ti ho appena detto che non li ho trovati, e li sto cercando, non pensi che ci sia già stato lì? Mi chiedo, ma dove si saranno cacciati!"  
"Da qualsiasi parte, l'importante che sia lontano da Voi ahahah!"  
"Cosa fai cominci a prendermi in giro Sassoin?!"  
"Io … me ne riguarderei Signore."  
"Sassoinnnn …"  
"Signore calmatevi che alla Vostra età potrebbe farvi male ahahah!"  
"Sassoinnnn …."  
"Si lo so … verrò punito … con permesso signore."

Ci aggiriamo per Venezia, alla ricerca di una locanda in cui cambiarci, in città si respira un'aria festante, vediamo aggirarsi per strada gente in maschera, la musica è ad ogni angolo, vediamo i bambini felici scorrazzare per le vie. E' così tutto meravigliosamente gioviale, ci mette allegria, forse siamo noi che siamo felici e tutto ci sembra così bello!

"Vedi Oscar, poco più avanti c'è una locanda, prendiamo una camera."

Entriamo nella locanda, Andrè porta la borsa con i nostri costumi e chiede all'oste.

"Buongiorno signore, vogliamo una stanza."  
"Dunque una stanza con due letti singoli, vero signori?"  
"Si …. Si …"  
"La stanza che posso darvi è di sopra percorrete il corridoio la prima a destra … ecco la chiave."  
"Grazie!"

Percorriamo la scalinata, il corridoio siamo davanti alla nostra camera, l'apriamo, ed eccoci dentro.  
La stanza è modesta, ci sono due letti, un tavolo e due sedie, un piccolo paravento dietro cui si trova la brocca ed il catino, c'è una finestra, mi avvicino, si affaccia nel cortile, vedo le donne stendere il bucato e alcuni uomini chiacchierare animatamente.  
Sono pensierosa ad Andrè non sfugge.

"Oscar cos'hai, ti vedo preoccupata."  
"Andrè, non ci abbiamo pensato ma … il locandiere ha visto entrare due uomini dalla porta e adesso vedrà uscire una donna."  
"Uff … accidenti Oscar, quante complicazioni! L'unica cosa da fare e che tu esca in costume con la maschera sul viso, magari non farà caso a te, nella locanda abbiamo visto alcune persone con indosso dei costumi."  
" Si ma erano tutti uomini, ma non una donna!"  
"Oscar aspetteremo che non ci sia molta gente, io distrarrò il locandiere in qualche modo e tu uscirai di qui."  
Faremo così Andrè adesso pensiamo a cambiarci.

Oscar ha indossato un abito bordeaux, scollato, con sotto una camicia bianca con le maniche che fuoriescono dall'abito, a coprirle le esili braccia. Le maniche terminano con dei polsini di pizzo bianco. La gonna è ampia, con innumerevoli strati di tessuto al di sotto per mantenerla gonfia, ma senza l'utilizzo del panier. Calze di pizzo bianco legate sopra alle ginocchia con un nastro bordeaux come il vestito, scarpine scure, più comode comunque di quelle da ballo.  
Per fortuna ho indossato la biancheria femminile a palazzo, altrimenti sarebbe stato imbarazzante chiedere aiuto ad Andrè…..in compenso deve aiutarmi a chiudere il vestito ed allacciare le gonne…sento le sue mani chiudere i bottoncini nelle loro asole:  
"Andrè, ma non potevi trovare un vestito meno scollato? Accidenti a te!"  
Sento Andrè ridere di gusto….si certo….non è lui a doversi muovere con questo coso addosso! Accidenti. Metto sopra una cappa, corta, coordinata con l'abito, per ripararmi dal freddo e dall'umido della città lagunare, ed una maschera a coprirmi il viso.  
Anche Andrè indossa un mantello corto ed una maschera….

"Sei bellissima con questo costume, con la maschera in volto sei irriconoscibile se non fosse per il biondo dei capelli!"

Non resisto e ti bacio, mi allontani e mi dici: Andrè su dai, scendi di sotto e cerca di distrarre il locandiere.

Si Oscar, vieni con me, tu rimani nel corridoio, con una scusa porterò l'oste in strada e tu esci di qui. Su dai andiamo!"

Oscar rimane nel corridoio, percorro la scalinata e raggiungo l'oste, mi appoggio al bancone e gli dico: "Come avrete capito sono un forestiero, sareste così gentile da indicarmi le strade di questa città?"  
"Ma certo signore, usciamo fuori dalla locanda che vi spiego."

Vedo Andrè uscire con l'oste, in punta di piedi percorro le scale, fino a raggiungere il piano inferiore, sono quasi sull'uscio della porta quando alle mie spalle sento una voce di un uomo che parla italiano mi dice: "Ehi bellezza, da dove sbuchi? Perché non vieni con me a divertirti stasera?"  
Lo guardo appena e gli rispondo: "Andate a cercarvi compagnia altrove!"  
"Ehi, da quello che vedo sarete anche bella, ma siete alquanto indisponente bellezza!"

Non resisto a tanta sfrontatezza, devo immediatamente metterlo al suo posto, mi alzo le gonne, vedo l'uomo deliziarsi dal mio gesto, ma lui non sa che tra un po' avrà poco da guardare.

"Uaooo che spettacolo! Che gambe stupende, mai viste di più belle in vita mia! Tu si che non ti fai pregare e vai direttamente al sodo bambolina! Neppure nei miei incontri nei bordell…..

Non finisce la frase, che tiro fuori lo stiletto e glielo punto alla gola.

"Allora cosa dicevi? Non ho capito di cosa parlavi: delle mie gambe, della bambola o delle … come avete detto?"  
"Vi prego … io … io … non volevo … perdonatemi signorina …. "  
"Accetto le vostre scuse e adesso sparite immediatamente prima che vi infilzi!"  
"Si …si…"

Vedo un uomo uscire correndo dalla locanda, non capisco cosa stia succedendo, comincio a preoccuparmi. Oscar ancora non esce, tra un po' l'oste rientra devo ancora intrattenerlo qui fuori ….. eccola finalmente è uscita, adesso posso anche lasciarlo andare.

"Bene Vi ringrazio signore, siete stato molto gentile."  
"Di niente signore, vi auguro di divertirvi!"  
"Grazie!"

Vedo Oscar aspettarmi poco più in là, la raggiungo.

"Oscar ma cosa è successo? Ho visto un uomo uscire di corsa dalla locanda …. Ma … ma cosa ci fai con lo stiletto in mano?!"  
"Parli di questo? Ah si, l'ho puntato alla gola di quel tizio che hai visto uscire ahahah!"  
"Ma cosa dici?"  
"Nulla di grave Andrè, ha detto qualche parola di troppo ed io l'ho messo immediatamente al suo posto! Adesso se non ti dispiace vorrei aggirarmi per Venezia!"

Guardo Oscar basito, come sempre è sorprendente.

"Cosa c'è Andrè! Non vorrei che tu ti sia così spaventato per così poco, e magari adesso ci hai ripensato e non vuoi più sposarmi ahahah"  
"Dammi la mano sciocca e andiamo via!"  
"Dove?"  
"Ti va di fare un giro in Gongola?!"  
Andiamo verso il Canal Grande e chiediamo ad un gondoliere per fare un giro, su questa strana imbarcazione, tra tutti i canali della città. In realtà di gondole ce ne sono anche a Versailles, volute dalla Regina, ma qui è tutta un'altra cosa! Saliamo sull'imbarcazione, il gondoliere ci fa sedere su due sedie ancorata alla struttura lignea della gondola e partiamo per la nostra esplorazione!  
Sono seduto su una panchina in riva al Canal Grande, sono stanco, li ho cercati dappertutto e non li ho trovati da nessuna parte …. ma dove si saranno cacciati?! Non vorrei che si fossero rinchiusi in qualche locanda a … nooo … non voglio nemmeno pensarci!  
Quei due me l'hanno fatta!

Però debbo ammettere che il paesaggio è davvero stupendo, se non fosse stato tanto pericoloso questo viaggio, mi sarebbe piaciuto portare con me la mia Margherite! Venezia è una città davvero romantica!  
Sto per andare via quando una gondola con due figure a bordo, un uomo ed una donna dagli abiti, lui moro e lei bionda, esile, ho l'impressione di riconoscere i due passeggeri , non ne sono certo ma … si non mi sbagliavo … quello è Andrè … e Oscar …. Ma dove andranno?! E poi … si stanno baciando così davanti a tutti che vergogna! Appena vi avrò di fronte .. altro che passeggiata romantica! Ormai sono senza vergogna!

Dovranno tornare prima o poi, sarò qui ad aspettarli.

"Oscar che ne dici di girare l'altra parte della città, e dopo ripartiamo!"  
"Va bene Andrè scendiamo"  
"Su dammi la mano ti aiuto, non vorrei che inciampassi nella gonna."  
"Ma dai Andrè ahah"  
Dico al gondoliere porgendogli le monete:" Tenete, queste sono per voi, aspettateci qui."  
"Certo signore."  
Oscar ed io ci passeggiamo per questo sestiere, lo scenario non cambia di molto, c'è meno gente ma, anche questa parte della città è stupenda, il tempo trascorre in fretta ed è quasi buio.

"Oscar io direi di unirci ai festeggiamenti nel sestiere centrale della città."  
"Va bene Andrè torniamo indietro."

Siamo risaliti sulla gongola, lo scenario è cambiato: siamo partiti con la luce del sole e rientriamo con la luna che si riflette nel mare … e il cielo stellato … è bellissimo! … Continuo a perdermi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, sono così luminosi. E poi sorride….sorride sempre! Sono davvero felice!

"Andrè guarda la luna com'è bella stasera!"  
"Non quanto te Oscar …"

La bacio ancora…

Non ho voluto attenderli ancora, ho preso anch'io un'imbarcazione, spero di raggiungerli, sto attraversando il Canal Grande, è sera, si vede poco, si riesce appena a vedere le imbarcazioni che rientrano, magari su una di quelle che incrociamo ci sono loro, spero di riuscirli a vedere, ma è davvero difficile.

"Finalmente Andrè siamo tornati!"  
"Oscar vedi quanta gente in piazza … e quante maschere .. e la musica poi … che allegria! Su dammi la mano e uniamoci anche noi alle danze .."  
"Andrè è la prima volta che vediamo danzare per le strade e le piazze; è bellissimo! E tutta questa gente in maschera!"

Andrè sembra un ragazzino, è felice, anch'io lo sono, non ci fermiamo un attimo, ci lasciamo condurre dalla musica, balliamo per tutta la notte senza stancarci!

"Alain, ehi Alain, non ti prepari? Non vieni anche tu?"  
"No per favore Gerard lasciami stare, non sono dell'umore."  
"Ummm per caso il tuo malumore si chiama Sabrina?!"  
"Ohh … ti prego Gerard non cominciare …"  
"Come vuoi, io prenderò parte al ballo in maschera che anche stasera daranno a palazzo … tu sei proprio sicuro di non voler venire?"  
"Nooo …"  
"Alain, non so cosa ti sia successo, ma se è per …"  
"Gerard se proprio lo vuoi sapere, Sabrina continua a prendermi in giro! Mi aveva dato appuntamento nel pomeriggio e non si è presentata!"  
"Te l'ha fatta di nuovo … ti consiglio di levartela dalla testa, quella ragazza è troppo seria per te, sicuramente avrà capito che tu sei un cacciatore da strapazzo e allora …."  
"Smettila di dire stupidaggini … io … io … non … non è mia intenzione prendermi gioco di lei e poi …"  
"Basta tergiversare Alain, quella è un osso duro, c'è troppo da faticare se mai riusciresti a conquistarla, fai prima ad andare in un bordello per lo meno lì non dovrai faticare tanto per avere una donna ahahah!"  
"Gerard chiudi quella boccaccia!"  
"Cosa c'è Alain, se non ti conoscessi direi che tu abbia la stessa malattia di Andrè ... aspetta come lo chiamavi ad Andrè ... fraticello ..."  
"Piantala stupido!"  
"Io sarò anche uno stupido, ma almeno io vado alla festa e non mi rodo certo l'anima come te! Ciao Alain a domani.!"  
"Sai che ti dico?! Che la donna che mi deve prendere per i fondelli non è ancora nata quindi ..."  
"Ti sei deciso allora, vieni con me?"  
"Con te stupido, ma non ci penso nemmeno ... vado a cercare Sabrina, vedremo se ha ancora voglia di scherzare con il fuoco!"  
"Ahahahah Alain sei proprio disperato, non ti riconosco più ... finalmente l'hai trovata la donna che ti tiene sulle righe ahahah!"  
"Chiudi il becco imbecille!"  
"Ahahah!


	28. Chapter 28

Anche oggi, vi lascio il nuovo capitolo dei miei guai….ah…quelle due autrici da strapazzo!

Vostro. Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 28

Dolce vendetta…

Cammino per i corridoi a passo marziale, la musica degli orchestrali giunge fino qui, nel palazzo c'è allegria e voci festanti ma io sono arrabbiato e inquieto, la causa del mio malumore ha un nome: Sabrina.  
Mi dirigo nell' ala della servitù e comincio a chiedere di lei.

"Mademoiselle sapete dov'è Sabrina?"

"Sabrina? No mi dispiace monsieur non l'ho vista." E' l'ennesima persona a cui chiedo e nessuno sa di lei, sono sicuro che è stata lei a farsi negare, l'ho cercata dappertutto, non so più dove cercarla.  
Mi sento in subbuglio, il mio cuore è tormentato: è mai possibile che per una donna si possa provare una cosa simile? E poi la conosco da solo due giorni, ma come è possibile. Che tortura, ho l'animo inquieto!  
Percorro lentamente i corridoi centrali del palazzo, non so cosa fare e dove andare, La Salle è andato a divertirsi ma io non ne ho voglia, desidero stare da solo, me ne andrò nel in giardino magari con il freddo che fa, stasera riesco a dare una calmata ai miei bollenti spiriti.

Percorro svogliatamente il giardino mi soffermo a guardare la fontana che è situata in un angolo, guardo distrattamente l'acqua che scorre, quando sento un fruscio e dei passi, mi incuriosisco e vado dietro il cespuglio, c'è qualcuno che si nasconde.

"Sabrina! … Finalmente ti ho trovata!"

Si allontana immediatamente la raggiungo, le sbarro la strada.

"Un momento, dove credi di andare, mi devi una spiegazione."

Mi guarda ma non mi dice nulla.

"Perché ti comporti così? Si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto? Non credo di meritarmi il tuo disprezzo, non ti ho fatto nulla … allora parla dimmi qualcosa ….. il tuo silenzio mi sta uccidendo."  
"Perbacco! Chissà a quante donne avrete detto queste parole Monsieur!"  
"Io non so chi ti abbia messo in testa queste cose ma …"  
"Smettetela di fare la commedia monsieur, so benissimo che razza di uomo siete …"  
Rimango basito, ma reagisco a quelle parole così dure: "Dimmi Sabrina che uomo sarei, per lo meno saprei come difendermi."  
"A si! Non lo sapete?! Bene allora vi rinfresco la memoria: siete un donnaiolo impenitente, uno che appena vede muoversi una gonna corre dietro, vi basta come spiegazione monsieur?"  
Sono livido di rabbia, avanzo verso di lei le dico: "Chi ti ha messo in testa queste cose?"  
"Vorreste forse negare?"  
"Ma io … io .."  
"Vedete?! Non riuscite a dire una sola parola. Non ho tempo da perdere monsieur, buona sera!"  
"Un momento, dimmi chi ti ha detto una cosa simile di me …"  
"Ho ascoltato una conversazione dei vostri amici, e chi più di loro può conoscervi."  
"Non è giusto, che tu … tu … si insomma mi giudichi in questo modo, e poi io non ti ho chiesto altro che fare amicizia, se non una passeggiata nel parco o da qualsiasi altra parte, su avanti decidi tu ….."

Mi guarda con diffidenza e infine mi dice: "Una passeggiata? E va bene, tanto non ho nulla fare."  
"Ti ringrazio di avermi compreso, adesso dimmi in quale parte del parco o del palazzo vuoi andare?"  
"Qui va benissimo, tanto nessuno si accorgerà di una cameriera che passeggia nel parco centrale del palazzo, visto che sono tutti alla festa."

Passeggiamo fianco a fianco, non so da dove cominciare, è la prima volta che mi succede, sono stato tante volte di fronte ad una donna e non ho mai avuto alcun problema a conversare, ma adesso è diverso, mi rendo conto che sono diventato un imbranato proprio come Andrè!

"Allora monsieur non dite nulla? Volete che vi chieda io qualcosa?"  
"Chiedimi quello che vuoi."  
"Vediamo … da quale parte della Francia venite?"  
"Parigi …"  
"Parigi … dicono che sia bella, è vero?"  
"Come potrei dirti di no, è la mia città, e la propria è sempre la più bella delle altre!"  
"Già è vero."  
"Tu lasceresti il tuo paese per andare in un altro paese?"  
"Non ne vedo la necessità Monsieur."  
"Magari se fossi spinta per una ragione importante …"  
"Non credo, la mia vita è qui monsieur."

Continuiamo a parlare tranquillamente, e passeggiare nel parco, vedo Sabrina meno diffidente nei miei riguardi, mi parla di lei anche se con distacco.  
Desidero allentare ancora di più la tensione, le dico sorridendo: "La musica degli orchestrali arriva fin qui, che ne dici di concedermi un ballo?!"  
"Ballare qui in giardino?"  
"In giardino, perché non hai mai ballato in giardino?"  
"A dire la verità mai."  
"Bene, vuol dire che lo farai con me, però prima di prendere la tua mano per danzare, vorrei assicurarmi che non mi arrivi un altro sonoro ceffone."  
"Monsieur Alain ahah!"

Non sono riuscito a trovare Andrè e mia figlia, e come potrei, le strade sono gremite di gente, è impossibile riconoscere chicchessia in mezzo a tutte queste persone mascherate, almeno spero che si siano uniti a questa folla di assatanati, si perché qui non si capisce niente. In città c'è solo schiamazzo e nient'altro, mi è venuto mal di testa, è da stamattina che li cerco, ed è notte fonda ormai, ho dovuto girare l'intera città, a piedi ed in gondola, ed è stato tutto inutile. Ormai mi arrendo, sono stanco, è meglio aspettarli a palazzo, ma li aspetterò davanti alla porta. Dovessi restare lì per un tempo indefinito….li aspetterò….e dovranno darmi molte spiegazioni!

Oscar ed io siamo tra la folla, continuiamo a ballare, non ci siamo fermati un attimo, la guardo è così bello vederla felice!

"Andrè non fai che guardarmi con tanta insistenza, ma cos'hai stasera!"  
"Quando sorridi Oscar sei così bella!"  
"Ma dai Andrè, cosa dici … sono sudata e vorrei fermarmi un attimo."

Non lascio la sua mano e mi faccio strada tra la folla, poco più là c'è la locanda dove ci siamo fermati, le dico: "Oscar andiamo a bere qualcosa, su vieni!"  
"Ma Andrè cosa diranno vedendomi così conciata …"  
"Ma Oscar il locandiere come potrebbe riconoscerti vestita così , con me è entrato un uomo non una donna!"  
"Già è vero … ma …"  
"Niente ma, su andiamo!"

Entriamo nella locanda, è gremita da gente, naturalmente ci sono solo uomini, le uniche donne presenti servono ai tavoli, appena entro tutti gli sguardi sono puntati su di me, neppure se fossi l'unica donna, però vestita così mi sento un tantino fuori luogo, ma il disagio iniziale passa e non mi sento più in imbarazzo, e poi sono con Andrè.

Ci avviciniamo al locandiere , Andrè dice :"Buona sera Signore, per favore portateci due tazze di cioccolata calda."  
"Subito signore."  
"Oscar c'è appena un tavolo vuoto su vieni andiamo a sederci."

Sono sorpresa vedo Andrè tirarmi la sedia per farmi sedere, gli dico: "Andrè ma cosa fai! Sono in grado di fare da sola, come sempre!"  
"Oscar lasciamelo fare, almeno stasera che indossi un vestito!"  
"Ahahah dai Andrè mi fai sentire a disagio, peggio degli sguardi che ho addosso di questi uomini, sembra che non abbiano mai visto una donna!"  
"Forse non hanno mai visto una donna tanto bella e soprattutto, non hanno mai visto una dama in un posto simile!"  
"Sai che mi importa Andrè, e poi neanche ci conoscono ahahah!"

Vedo l'oste arrivare con le tazze fumanti, ci guarda con curiosità.

"Ecco qua! Spero che vi piaccia."  
"Grazie!"  
"Permettevi una domanda signore, ma il ragazzo che vi ha accompagnato, dov'è?"  
"Parlate mio fratello Oscar?! A si, mio fratello è uscito, andava a divertirsi! Ma come signore non l'avete visto?"  
"No signore, non l'ho visto uscire dalla vostra stanza."  
"Forse vi sarete distratto, e non l'avete visto, tornerà senz'altro, sicuramente avrà trovato compagnia."  
"Bene signori tolgo il disturbo, con permesso."  
"Andrè, non sapevo che tu avessi tanta fantasia, e così tuo fratello Oscar sarebbe uscito e magari è in compagnia di qualcuno!"  
"Non ho detto una bugia mia cara! Oscar è in compagnia, anzi, il suo accompagnatore è in dolce compagnia ahahah!"  
"Andrè il cioccolato è buonissimo, qui lo sanno fare davvero bene quasi quanto la nonna!"  
"Si è davvero buono!"  
Chiacchieriamo ancora un poco, ma la stanchezza della lunga giornata inizia a farsi sentire.

"Andrè manca poco all'alba comincio a sentirmi stanca, che ne dici di tornare, vorrei riposare!"  
"Va bene Oscar, il conto è già saldato, vado di sopra a prendere la borsa e andiamo, aspettami qui!"

Vedo Andrè salire le scale, rimango da sola seduta al tavolo, si avvicina un uomo con un bicchiere in mano, e con arroganza mi dice: "Ehi gentile signora visto che il Vostro accompagnatore Vi ha lasciata sola, cosa ne direste di farmi un po' di compagnia!"

"Non ho bisogno della compagnia di nessuno, andate via!"  
"Accidenti, il mio amico allora aveva ragione, avete proprio un pessimo carattere ."

Capisco che sta parlando dell'uomo che mi ha importunata, fingo indifferenza, e lo guardo con aria di sfida, lui è di fronte a me, non perdo tempo, frugo tra la gonna e senza che se ne accorga tiro fuori lo stiletto.  
L'uomo tira la sedia davanti a me e si siede, posa il boccale di birra e continua: "Non ho mai visto una donna straniera tanto bella, dovrei venire a farmi un giro in Francia ahahah"

L'uomo ride sguaiatamente, con la destra afferra il suo boccale di birra e posa la sinistra sul tavolo, non perdo tempo, stringo con forza lo stiletto, e lo infilzo sul tavolo sfiorandogli le dita. Lo vedo spaventato e sorpreso, sento l'uomo imprecare: "Dannazione! Ma tu sei una donna o cosaa?! "  
Mi riprendo la mia arma e inalberandomi gli dico: "Forse il tuo amico non si è spigato abbastanza bene, di femminile indosso solo l'abito!"  
"Alzo il pugnale per minacciarlo ancora, quando vedo Andrè scendere le scale di corsa, scaraventa a terra la borsa, avanza verso l'uomo e lo colpisce con un destro lasciandolo a terra piegato in due dal dolore.  
Andrè raccoglie in tutta fretta la borsa, afferra la mia mano e mi trascina fuori dalla locanda, cominciamo a correre, dileguandoci tra la folla festante .  
Lasciamo la confusione della città correndo con una mano stretta a quella di Andrè, e con l'altra mi alzo il pizzo delle gonne. Dopo tanto correre ci fermiamo a riprendere fiato, e ci abbandoniamo a una irrefrenabile risata, abbiamo l'impressione di essere tornati ragazzini.

"Oscar, non è possibile, sei … sei tremenda …"  
"Cosa vuoi dire Andrè?"  
"Ma dove si è mai visto una dama tirare fuori uno stiletto!"  
"Andrè, di la verità a te diverte avere accanto una dama simile, non è vero? E poi neanche tu sei meno da me, non ci hai pensato due volte a colpire quell'uomo ahah!"  
"Ho capito immediatamente che ti stava importunando, ma secondo te, cosa avrei dovuto fare, lasciarlo allo stiletto di una graziosa dama?"  
"Andrè è mai possibile che in qualunque posto dove noi andiamo dobbiamo avere problemi?"  
"Ahah Oscar ora sono io a farti un'osservazione: è mai possibile che tu debba armarti anche sotto la gonna?"  
"Mi prendi in giro? Non vedi che non si può farne a meno di aggirarsi armati? Che sia Parigi o Venezia, ovunque è così! E poi lo sai benissimo che non stai per sposare una donzella indifesa ahah! …. Andrè, mi sono resa conto che la vita di una donna non è meno facile di quella di un uomo ahahah! … Adesso c'è un altro avversario da affrontare Andrè …"  
"Tuo padre Oscar!"  
"Già mio padre, sono sicura che ci avrà cercato dappertutto e non trovandoci sarà fuori di se ahahah! … Torniamo a palazzo Andrè!"  
"Aspetta prima di tornare così … dammi almeno un bacio …"

Anche se manca poco all'alba, è ancora buio. Oscar e io percorriamo nel silenzio più assoluto i corridoi del palazzo, non c'è anima viva, i nostri passi fanno da eco, soprattutto i tacchi delle scarpe di Oscar.

"Andrè, prima di arrivare alle stanze, mi tolgo le scarpe, vorrei passare in silenzio davanti alla porta di mio padre, non vorrei svegliarlo."  
"Buona idea Oscar, ora le tolgo anch'io."

Continuiamo a camminare lungo i corridoi con le scarpe in mano e la gonna di Oscar leggermente sollevata, per non inciampare, svoltiamo l'angolo, Andrè ed io rimaniamo sbigottiti quando vediamo mio padre dormire sulla sedia davanti alla mia porta, mi manca poco che tiro fuori un urlo, ma Andrè me lo impedisce, mettendomi una mano sulla bocca e sotto voce mi dice:

"Zitta, non vorrai che si svegli e di conseguenza svegliare gli abitanti del palazzo!"  
"Andrè, ma tu lo vedi? E' davvero impossibile non litigare con lui, io devo andare in camera mia, devo per forza svegliarlo per entrarci."  
"Io ho un'idea migliore Oscar …"  
"Quale sentiamo."  
"Lui teme che possiamo passare la notte insieme, e allora sia! Rendiamo reali i suoi timori"  
"Andrè sei per caso impazzito anche tu?"  
"Zitta e vieni con me."

Andrè mi porta in camera sua e mi dice: "Tuo padre merita un bello scherzetto, sono sicuro che è venuto in città a cercarci, e tra tutta quella gente non è riuscito a trovarci, sai che cosa gli facciamo credere?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Che abbiamo dormito qui in camera mia!"  
"Andrè questa si che è un idea, gli daremo una bella lezione che non se la scorderà tanto facilmente, voglio sentirlo urlare domani mattina, e Dio sa quanto ci divertiremo!"

"Sono davvero stanca Andrè!"  
"Tieni Oscar, prendi questa camicia da notte."  
"Andrè preferisco dormire con i miei vestiti che sono in borsa."  
"Oscar, se vogliamo che lo scherzo riesca, dobbiamo indossare le camicia, e farci trovare a letto."  
"Cosa?"  
"Perché mi guardi così, abbiamo dormito tante volte nello stesso letto."  
"Si ma adesso è diverso …. Però …. Voglio dare una lezione a mia padre, dammi quella camicia."  
Vado dietro al paravento per sfilarmi il vestito e accidenti! "Andrè, vieni ad aiutarmi! Non riesco a sbottonare questo coso!" Andrè arriva in mio soccorso….ridotto a fare da cameriera….le sue mani sono leggere…."Andrè….dovresti allentarmi anche il corsetto…da sola proprio non riuscirei"  
"Va bene Oscar" con la voce un poco tremante, dannazione….l'idea dello scherzo è ottima, ma Oscar è una magnifica tentazione….a cui intendo resistere, di certo lei non è pronta per certe cose, non ancora. Aspetterò tutto il tempo che vorrà…..sono anni che la amo in segreto, non mi importa!

Andrè ed io indossiamo la camicia da notte, mi sento un po' a disagio.

"Oscar in quale parte del letto vuoi metterti?"  
"Non ho preferenze Andrè, l'importante che riposiamo un po' …. Sono davvero stanca …."

Andrè ed io per la prima volta dividiamo il letto, consapevoli di amarci, entrambi ci siamo sdraiati all'estremità del letto, siamo sotto le coperte, temiamo quasi di sfiorarci, eppure in quella baita sperduta sulle Alpi abbiamo dormiti abbracciati, avvolti soltanto dalle coperte per il troppo freddo, ma adesso è tutto così diverso.  
Ci siamo dati le spalle, sento un nodo in gola per l'emozione, gli dico:  
"Andrè …"  
"Dimmi Oscar …"  
"Venezia è bellissima … ho trascorso la giornata più bella di tutta la mia vita … non la scorderò mai!"  
"Nemmeno io dimenticherò mai queste bellissime giornate Oscar …. Oscar …."  
"Dimmi Andrè …."  
" Ti amo ….."  
"Anch'io ti amo …."  
Ci addormentiamo così, sussurrandoci parole dolci, schiena contro schiena, appena a sfiorarsi.

Esco dalla mia stanza, e con immensa sorpresa trovo il Generale dormire sulla sedia fuori la porta del Comandante. Entro in camera e sveglio Alain.

"Alain, Alain svegliati. Vieni a vedere cosa si è inventato quel matto del Generale."  
"Ma di cosa parli Gerard!"  
"Alzati e lo saprai!"  
"Ora mi alzo …. Vengo …"

Gerard e io usciamo nel corridoio, e non appena mi rendo conto della situazione scoppio a ridere, e dico al mio amico: "Non ci posso credere, questa si che è bella! Ma come gli sarà venuta in mente una cosa simile!"

Vedo il Generale aprire lentamente gli occhi.

"Accidenti che brutta nottata che ho passato su questa sedia!"  
"Buongiorno Signor Generale, dormito bene?"  
"Sassoin sempre tra i piedi!"  
"Generale vi rammento che le nostre stanze sono vicine, e le nostre per Vostro volere sono addirittura comunicanti … quindi ora di cosa Vi lamentate? Piuttosto … perché avete dormito su quella sedia, e davanti alla porta del Comandante?!"  
"Sassoinn …"  
"No… lasciatemi indovinare, non toglietemi il gusto di anticiparvi … vediamo … Avete cercato Andrè e il Comandante per tutta Venezia e non li avete trovati, e avete pensato che dovevano tornare e quindi per fare una delle Vostre ridicole scenate, Vi siete appostato davanti alla stanza di Vostra figlia, non è così?"  
"Sassoinn …"  
"Come pensavo .. colpito nel segno! ….. Ma avete controllato se il Comandante non è già in camera sua, e magari Voi eravate così stanco che non l'avete sentita?"  
"Per una volta tanto debbo darti ragione, adesso controllo!"

Non ci posso credere il Generale pazzo mi ha preso sul serio, davvero sta entrando nella camera di sua figlia, e per giunta senza bussare. Roba ma matti!

"Ho controllato, non c'è Sassoin! Ma dove si saranno cacciati quei due … maledizione, hanno passato tutta la notte fuori, adesso si è fatta mattina e di loro non c'è traccia!"  
"Ahahah … Finalmente …. Ahahah!"  
"Sta zitto stupido! Mi viene un dubbio …"  
"Ehi ma che fate Generale! Adesso andate a spiare anche nella stanza di Andrè?!"  
"Pensa agli affari tuoi Sassoin!"  
"E Voi ai vostri Generale!"  
"Sassoin, giuro che le pagherai tutte! E poi questi sono affari miei! È di mia figlia e del mio quasi genero che stiamo parlando!"  
"Ahahahah!"

Apro la porta senza bussare, i miei occhi si sgranano a ciò che vedo … Andrè e Oscar dormono nello stesso letto, sotto le coperte abbracciati. Sono fuori di me e urlo: "Cosa avete combinatoo!"

Ci svegliamo di soprassalto, abbiamo ancora gli occhi stropicciati quando udiamo le urla del Generale.  
Rimaniamo a letto senza scomporci, nella stanza entrano anche Gerard e Alain.

"Andreeè, Oscarrr cosa avete fatto?!  
"Cosa Volete che abbiano fatto Generale, quello che fanno due adulti nello stesso letto! Ahahaha!"  
"Chiudi il becco Sassoinnn …"  
"Andrè amico mio, almeno potevi chiudere la porta a chiave!"  
"Padre, Alain ha ragione, la Vostra è una mancanza di rispetto, siete entrato senza nemmeno bussare, ma non conoscete le buone maniere?"  
"Oscarrr … ma non ti vergogni?"  
"Di cosa padre?"  
"Come di cosa, hai passato la notte con Andreè!"  
Guardo Andrè e dico: "Per fortuna che è Andrè Padre figuriamoci se non ci fosse stato lui ma un altro ahahah!"  
"Ma … ma … come parliii, non ti vergogni?"  
"Ma di cosa dovrei vergognarmi Padre, di avere dormito con Andrè?"  
"Generale su calmatevi, avete sentito il Comandante?! Hanno dormito, quindi non hanno fatto nulla di male!"  
"Sassoin, smettila di guardarmi come un cretino, sta zitto te lo ordinoo!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"Dico battendo i tacchi.  
"Andrè tu … tu …"  
"Generale, io e Oscar eravamo semplicemente stanchi e …. Abbiamo dormito."  
"E io dovrei credere a ciò che mi dici? E poi perché non sei andata in camera tua a dormire?"  
"Perché davanti alla mia porta c'era una sentinella, messa da Sua Maestà l'imperatore … Padre!"  
"Mi prendi in giro?!"  
"No Padre e poi che male c'è se io e Andrè …"  
"Taci! Hai parlato abbastanza!"  
"Signor Generale, io e Oscar…"  
"Andrè … Andrè … Tu …"  
"Vi ricordo Signore che io e Vostra figlia stiamo per sposarci e …"  
"Basta, basta e tu esci fuori da quel letto!"  
"Non posso Padre, per fortuna che sono in camicia da notte, ma nemmeno così posso lasciare il letto, se non ve ne siete accorto la stanza è piuttosto affollata!"  
"La Salle, Sassoinn Fuori di qui!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"

Gerard e Alain si mettono sull'attenti sbattendo i tacchi, e lasciano la stanza ridendo.

"Padre non posso uscire dal letto se rimanete anche Voi, sapete è così imbarazzante … io … io … non so come spiegarvelo ma … per favore uscite … il tempo di rivestirmi … avete capito … spero!"

Vedo mio padre furioso come non mai uscire sbattendo la porta, Andrè e io ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere.

"Su Oscar è meglio vestirci, adesso dobbiamo affrontare tuo padre."  
"Si", rispondo alzandomi, prendo i miei abiti maschili, quelli che avevo indossato ieri, e vado dietro al paravento: "Accidenti Andrè! Non ho le fasce, ieri per fare prima ho messo subito il corsetto….."  
"Ci penso ad allacciartelo, su dai!" e così che ritrovo dietro al paravento, con Oscar che indossa solo i pantaloni azzurri ed il corsetto, tenuto su con le mani. Prendo i lacci e li passo uno ad uno nelle asole, tirando leggermente con un dito ad ogni incrocio del laccio, fino ad arrivare al fondo, dove faccio un piccolo nodo. Santo cielo, la sua pelle bianca e liscia, il suo profumo, i suoi capelli appena raccolti per permettermi di allacciare il corsetto…finirò con l'impazzire….è così bella.  
Santo cielo, le sue mani sfiorano la mia pelle, ad ogni tocco un brivido, sempre più in basso, fino a quando Andrè arriva a chiudere il corsetto con un nodo. Mi sento lo stomaco in subbuglio, ho caldo…ma come vorrei che questo momento non finisse mai…..

Ci siamo rivestiti, spalanco la porta, il Generale è fuori che aspetta , entra chiude la porta e inizia ad aggirarsi per la stanza come un segugio. Guarda il tavolino, le sedie, il caminetto, l'armadio, i vestiti a terra e quelli appoggiati sul divanetto…si sofferma a guardare il letto sfatto, con le lenzuola candide…. sorride….. anche se …. poi va oltre, al paravento. Finito il sopralluogo della stanza, che sembra più che altro la rivista della camerata dei soldati, guardandoci ci dice: "Vi sono venuto a cercare per Venezia, vi ho visti su una gongola, vi stavate … baciando liberamente senza vergogna, ho tentato di ritrovarvi, ma inutilmente, siete riusciti a dileguarvi tra la folla, avete passato tutta la serata fuori e per finire vi trovo qui nel letto abbracciati, cosa avete da dirmi?"  
"Padre …"  
"Zitta tu, è Andrè che deve parlare!"  
"No parlo prima io: Andrè ed io siamo stati un'infinità di volte da soli, senza alcuna differenza se fosse notte o giorno, e poi Padre sapete quante volte abbiamo diviso il letto?"  
"Eravate dei bambini, ma adesso … e tu Andrè cosa hai da dire?!"  
"Che sono pronto a sposare Vostra figlia il prima possibile, Voi siete un uomo Generale, mi potete comprendere, adesso diventa più difficile aspettare!"  
"Andreè sei uno sfacciato, sei senza ritegno, parlare a me così, che sono ...!"  
"Che siete mio Padre? Allora! Vi somiglio in tutto e per tutto, anche in questo, non siete orgoglioso di me?"

Vedo il Generale uscire sbattendo la porta.

"Oscar, spero che tuo padre sopravviva!"  
"Andrè, io invece spero che adesso ci lasci in pace!"  
"Quei due non me la raccontano giusta, è evidente quello che è successo, ma stento a crederci!"  
"E perché mai Generale non sono forse un uomo e una donna?"  
"Che diavolo ci fai Sassoin alle mie spalle, adesso ascolti ciò che dico?"  
"Non è certo colpa mia se Vi mettete a pensare a voce alta tra i corridoi del palazzo Signore, va bene che siamo stranieri in mezzo a tutti questi italiani, però non credete che molti di loro possano comprendere la nostra lingua?!"  
"Smettila Sassoin che non sono dell'umore adatto per ascoltare le tue idiozie!"  
"Saranno pure idiozie Signore, ma alla fine quei due vi hanno dimostrato, che non serve a niente sorvegliare, o sbaglio?!"  
"Ma si può sapere perché mi perseguiti? Ma va per la tua strada e lasciami in pace, voglio stare tranquillo maledizione!"  
"Si Signore mi dileguo, vado!"

"Oscar e Andrè, me l'avete fatta, ne sono sicuro!"


	29. Chapter 29

Buonasera, mie signore.

Anche questa sera, Vi tengo compagnia con le mie disavventure…tutta colpa di quelle due squinternate di autrici….

Grazie a tutte per gli splendidi commenti!

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 29

Questioni tra uomini

Sono felice, Sabrina mi ha dato appuntamento … spero solo che questa volta si presenti e non si prenda gioco di me.  
E' già da un po' che aspetto, credo che ormai non venga più, si è burlata di me un'altra volta … non ci sono speranze.  
Lascio lentamente il giardino adibito alla servitù, sconfortato, mi incammino verso il corridoio, quando sento una voce chiamare il mio nome.

"Monsieur Alain …"

Mi volto e vedo lei, finalmente è arrivata, è vicina a me.

"Buongiorno signor Alain!"  
"Ciao Sabrina, credevo che non arrivassi più!"  
"Ho avuto un contrattempo con il lavoro e allora …"  
"Non ha importanza, sono felice di vederti, vieni su … ascolta Sabrina stasera è l'ultimo giorno dei festeggiamenti del carnevale, che ne dici di lasciare il palazzo e girare per la città."  
"Veramente …"  
"Cosa c'è non ti va di venire da sola come? Se vuoi fa venire la tua amica con noi."  
"Con noi signor Alain?"  
"Si, magari chiederò a Gerard di farci compagnia. Allora che ne dici?"  
"Va bene, se usciremo anche con loro accetto!"

"Dai Gerard, fammi questo piccolo favore…"  
"Ma Alain io preferivo rimanere a palazzo anche stasera."  
"Ma se ci sei stato due sere consecutive, almeno l'ultima sera divertiti per le strade. Sai, Andrè mi ha detto che lui e il Comandante si sono divertiti moltissimo, perché non avventurarci anche noi?"  
"E va bene, lo faccio per te, per aiutarti a conquistare quella ragazza."  
"Grazie amico!"  
"Ma Alain, tu sai che non rimarremo qui per sempre, tra quattro giorni partiremo, torneremo a Parigi, come pensi di fare con … a meno che il tuo non sia un capriccio e basta!"  
"Non dire sciocchezze Gerard, Sabrina mi piace e come … è solo che … io … adesso è meglio non pensarci. Allora ci conto stasera che verrai con noi."  
"Va bene Alain!"

"Allora Marta verrai?"  
"Sabrina, tu nemmeno volevi vederlo dipinto adesso che ti è successo, ma quel tale ti piace così tanto?"  
"Vedi Marta, Alain è gentile, e poi non significa niente, andiamo per la città per divertirci e basta."  
"Sicura Sabrina?"  
"Si."  
"Sarà … ma non ti credo."  
"Allora vieni?"  
"E va bene, ma se quell'altro Gerard prova a …"  
"Tranquilla Alain mi ha detto che è un tipo a posto e che a Parigi c'è la fidanzata che l'aspetta."  
"Se è così, va bene …. Verrò con te."  
"Grazie Marta!"

"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Vieni avanti Andrè."  
"Ho visto che tuo padre non è nei paraggi e allora sono venuto."

Guardo l'anulare di Oscar e sorrido, lei si tocca la mano sinistra e mi dice: "Cosa c'è Andrè, perché guardi le mie mani?"  
"Vedere l'anello che ti ho regalato al tuo dito …. Oscar sono felice da impazzire …"

Non riesco a starle ancora lontano, l'abbraccio e prendo le sue labbra. Lei ricambia il mio bacio, con dolcezza. Le accarezzo piano la schiena e sfioro i suoi capelli. Lei affonda le sue mani tra i miei riccioli. Il suo è un tocco leggero, timido. Quanto è dolce la mia Oscar! Sembra sempre un po' impacciata, ma ogni giorno che passa si lascia andare un po' di più. Non cerco di forzarla, voglio che sia lei a decidere di restare con le sue labbra sulle mie.  
All'improvviso sentiamo bussare. Con rammarico ci stacchiamo, ci guardiamo negli occhi ed esce un sospiro simultaneo dalle nostre labbra, un sospiro di frustrazione!

"Andrè spero che non sia mio padre, è già troppo quello che è successo stamattina …."  
"Comandante, sono Alain …"  
"Entra Alain."  
"Andrè, ti cercavo, non trovandoti nella tua stanza…..ero sicuro di trovarti qui."  
"Che ti succede Alain?"  
"Vedi Andrè io non vorrei disturbarvi ma …"  
"Su avanti parla, cosa vuoi dirmi!"  
"Alain se devi parlare con Andrè io …"  
"No no Comandante, la questione riguarda anche Voi …"  
"Non capisco …"  
"Vedete, stasera è l'ultimo giorno per i festeggiamenti per il carnevale, Gerard ed io andiamo in città con … Marta e Sabrina, vorrei che vi uniste anche voi con noi, sapete … vorrei che Sabrina si fidasse di me e capisse che non la voglio prendere in giro."  
"Non ti capisco Alain, cosa c'entra Sabrina con te?"  
"Andrè tu non le hai raccontato nulla?"  
"No Alain."  
"Ascoltami bene Alain, io non mi presto ai tuoi giochi, soprattutto non mi immischio nei tuoi intrallazzi amorosi."  
"Ma no Comandante, proprio perché faccio sul serio, vorrei che veniste anche voi non noi e…"  
"Alain, ma stai bene? Tu mi hai appena detto che vorresti fare sul serio con una donna? Ma sei ubriaco oppure … Aspetta come hai detto tu …. ah si … volevi stare lontano da Andrè per paura che ti contagiasse con la sua malattia, però non mi hai mai detto di che malattia si tratti, perché sai il nome …"  
"E va bene Comandante, avete tutto il diritto di prendermi in giro, me lo merito."  
"Te lo meriti solo Alain?!"  
"Nooo io direi qualcosa in più! …. Alain …"  
"Si Comandante."  
"Non è che Andrè ti ha attaccato il mal d'amore? Sai, spero che tu guarisca presto, perché tra quattro giorni noi torneremo a Parigi, l'hai forse scordato?"  
"E come potrei Comandante, è per questo motivo che vorrei che Sabrina …. Si insomma che …. Comandante, io vorrei che venisse con noi …"  
"Cosa?! Ma tu sei pazzo Alain, ma cosa ti salta in mente, e poi chi ti dice che quella ragazza lasci tutto per te?!"  
"E' per questo che la voglio conquistare, e farle capire che faccio sul serio e che ci siate pure voi stasera, almeno potrò dimostrarle che i miei sentimenti sono sinceri."  
"Alain io stento a crederti, ma se non hai fatto altro che passare da una donna all'altra, come fai ad essere sicuro dei sentimenti che dici di provare?!"  
"Vi assicuro che non sono stato mai così sicuro in vita mia Comandante! Allora vi unirete a noi stasera?"

Guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Tu che ne pensi?"  
"Per me va bene Oscar, ma tuo padre …"  
"Ooooh ti prego Andrè, è mai possibile che tu debba farti intimorire dal vecchio! …. Scusate Comandante …. Andrè siamo a Venezia, è un'occasione unica e tu pensi a tuo suocero, come siete riusciti a squagliarvela ieri potete farlo anche stasera, e poi avrà poco da dire sapendo che sarete in nostro compagnia."

"Bella compagnia! …"  
"Ge … Generale Voi avete ascoltato tutto?"  
"L'indispensabile … e così stasera volete unirvi ai festeggiamenti in città?!"  
"Padre per favore, è inutile fare scenate perché non le accetto …. Alain ci saremo, tranquillo!"  
"Grazie Comandante … Un'ultima cosa Comandante indosseremo dei costumi."  
"Naturalmente Alain."  
"Vado, con permesso!"  
"Padre, spero che non Vi opporrete, tanto non servirà a niente … e poi Vi abbiamo dimostrato che non è servito a nulla controllarci, non è vero?"  
"Oscar, hai toccato un tasto dolente, non dovevi farlo … mi hai deluso!"  
"Come Voi avrete deluso i miei nonni."  
"Ora basta, sei una sfacciata, da quando presti sevizio in quella dannata caserma … basti pensare a quell'elemento che è appena uscito da qui …"  
"Avete finito Padre?  
"No, sono venuto a dirti che dobbiamo presenziare davanti l'imperatore Josefh ."  
"L'imperatore! … Cosa succede?"  
"Non lo so."  
"Dovrò indossare la divisa?"  
"Il Primo Ministro mi ha comunicato che l'imperatore ci riceverà in forma privata, e come tale dobbiamo presentarci senza la divisa."  
"Non riesco a capire …"  
"Su Oscar andiamo!"

Siamo al cospetto di sua Maestà all'infuori di noi non c'è nessuno.  
L'Imperatore si alza dalla sua poltrona e ci dice: "Generale, Colonnello, siete arrivati al palazzo consegnandomi una lettera, e tornerete a Versailles, per consegnare la mia risposta a mia sorella: la regina Maria Antonietta … confido in Voi affinché arrivi nelle sue mani perché solo così porterete a termine la missione.  
La scriverò poco prima che voi partiate e ve la consegnerò personalmente signori …. È superfluo dirvi che confido in voi."  
"Ai Vostri ordini Maestà!"

Mio padre ed io percorriamo i corridoi senza dire una parola, fino ad arrivare alla camera di Andrè.  
"Andrè, possiamo entrare?"  
"Avanti Generale."

Chiudo la porta e mio Padre comincia a spiegare: "Andrè l'Imperatore poco prima della nostra partenza ci consegnerà una lettera per la nostra Regina, quindi dovremo prendere tutte le misure necessarie per portare a termine la missione. E' inutile dirti che dobbiamo stare in guardia, naturalmente dovremmo raccomandarci anche agli altri due soldati, soprattutto a quel libertino di Sassoin, intesi Andrè?"  
"Sissignore, bene questo è tutto. Andrè raggiungimi in camera mia debbo parlarti."  
"Padre, se dovete parlare con Andrè non preoccupatevi, vado via, devo scegliere l'abito da indossare per stasera."  
"Bene, va pure Oscar."  
"Padre, che non vi venga in menti di seguirci, mi sono spiegata?"  
"Oscar vedi di andartene, e lasciami solo con Andrè!"

Oscar non ribatte, esce dalla stanza, adesso sono solo con il Generale.

"Bene Andrè, quella che debbo farti è una conversazione da uomo a uomo."  
"A quale riguardo Signore?"  
"A quello che è successo stanotte tra te e mia figlia …"  
"Ma …"  
"Non interrompermi …. Vedi io mi auguro che si sia trattato di una scherzo il vostro …."  
"Ma Signore ci avete trovati a letto, vi è sembrato uno scherzo?"  
"Ehmm … si si però … come ha detto mia figlia … avete dormito tante volte insieme che …. Insomma Andrè tra voi due c'è stato qualcosa?"  
"Ma Signor Generale, vi sembrano domande da farsi?"  
"Certo che si, visto che non siete ancora sposati, non vorrei che voi due … mi capisci?"  
"Sinceramente no, Signore."  
"Accidenti a te Andrè è mai possibile che tu …tu …"  
"Ascoltatemi Signore, se voi volete sapere se io e Oscar abbiamo dormito insieme … ebbene si Generale lo abbiamo fatto, siete soddisfatto adesso?"  
"Noooo io voglio che tu mi dica se … se … o insomma Andrè mi hai capito benissimo … allora?"

Il Generale mi mette alle strette. Per fortuna che qualcuno apre la porta senza nemmeno bussare.

"Sassoin dannazione sempre tra i piedi!"  
"Generale, ma io non cercavo mica Voi, ma il mio amico, e poi perché vi arrabbiate così tanto, ve l'ho già detto: alla Vostra età arrabbiarsi così non fa bene alla salute."  
"Alain cosa c'è?"  
"Ascolta Andrè tra mezz'ora vi aspettiamo davanti al cancello, vedi di prepararti … e il Comandante?"  
"E' andata a vestirsi."  
"Va bene, allora a tra poco … Generale!"  
"Cosa vuoi ancora Sassoin!"  
"Vi chiedo a nome di tutti, per favore non rovinateci la serata, mettendovi sulle nostre tracce, Vi ricordo che siamo dei soldati e non abbiamo bisogno di alcuna protezione … con permesso!"  
"Sassoin vedi di saperti comportare e sparisciii!"  
"Come sempre a i Vostri ordini Generale!"

Alain ci lascia soli e il Generale incalza nuovamente: "Allora Andrè, prima che quell'imbecille ci interrompesse, noi stavamo parlando di una certa questione, mi devi dire se tra te e mia figlia …"  
"Mi dispiace Signore, ma se non ricordo male, mi avete insegnato che non si parla mai di una donna, soprattutto di certe cose."  
"La donna in questione è mia figlia!"  
"Allora chiedetelo a lei, adesso vogliate scusarmi, ma devo prepararmi per stasera, come avete appena sentito ci stanno aspettando."

Non è possibile, con Andrè non sono riuscito a sapere nulla, debbo parlare con Oscar, è l'unica cosa che mi rimane da fare, anche se mi rendo conto che parlare di certe cose con mia figlia sia al quanto imbarazzante. Ma è doveroso da parte mia capire, per me è di vitale importanza per potermi assicurare la discendenza della famiglia, dopo tutto ho allevato Oscar come un uomo, quindi non dovrebbe essere poi tanto imbarazzante; almeno devo provarci.  
E' tutta colpa di Andrè. Se solo lui mi avesse detto ciò che volevo sapere!  
Busso alla porta di Oscar.  
"Avanti!"  
"Vedo che sei quasi pronta per andare …. debbo ammettere che sei davvero bellissima!"  
Oscar indossa un grazioso abito, semplice ma su di lei è perfetto. Blu scuro, con il corpetto bianco, le maniche lunghe e una scollatura appena accennata. Mi chiede di finire di allacciarglielo, visto che sono qui….Certo che vederla in abiti femminili non semplifica di certo il mio obiettivo, anzi! Se indossasse i suoi soliti abiti avrei almeno l'impressioni di avere davanti mio figlio, ma così…come faccio! Dannazione Andrè!

"Vi ringrazio Padre …. Ma perché mi guardate in quel modo, se avete qualcosa da dirmi fate in fretta, devo andare via."  
"Oscar sediamoci un attimo, dobbiamo parlare di una questione un tantino delicata."  
"Si tratta della missione?"  
"No, la missione non c'entra affatto …. E' di te e Andrè che dobbiamo parlare …."  
"Cos'altro avete escogitato adesso!"  
"Ehmmm … vedi … io … vorrei …"  
"Padre vi prego di decidervi a parlare, è inutile perdere tempo."  
"Si si hai ragione …. Se solo qui ci fosse tua madre …. Sarebbe tutto più facile per entrambi."  
"Dal Vostro discorso deduco che Vogliate parlare di questioni personali!"  
"Ssi … vedi … stamattina quando sono entrato in camera e vi ho scoperti a letto …. Mi sono chiesto da quanto tempo dura questa cosa … Voglio dire ….. tu e Andrè …"  
"Spiegatevi meglio, perché non Vi capisco."  
"Io invece penso che tu abbia inteso perfettamente ciò che intendo … ormai non sei più una ragazzina ingenua, anzi, posso considerarti già maritata … purtroppo!"  
"Continuo a non capirvi."  
"Mi stai mettendo in difficoltà con la tua improbabile ingenuità!"  
"Padre ora basta, non credo di meritarmi un'offesa da Voi, io non riesco a capirvi, se Volete delle spiegazioni, siate chiaro e Vi assicuro che Vi dirò tutto ciò che volete sapere."  
"E va bene Oscar … sarò esplicito, fingerò che davanti a me ci sia mio figlio e non mia figlia, non so se mi spiego."  
"Si si, ho inteso benissimo … avanti parlate pure senza remore, Vi ascolto."  
Vedo mio padre guardarmi intensamente, tutto rosso in volto, e tutto di un fiato mi dice: "Da quando sei promessa con Andrè, mi sono sempre assicurato che il vostro rapporto rimanesse casto … intendo vero?"  
"Vi intendete benissimo padre, proseguite pure senza alcun imbarazzo, Vi ascolto."  
"Bene, meglio così …. Sono sicuro che fino a … questa notte tra voi due non è successo nulla … però …"  
"Però? …."  
"Però Oscar … dimmi la verità … tu e Andrè ve la intendevate già da prima?"  
Spalanco gli occhi. Capisco dove vuole arrivare e con un sorriso sarcastico gli dico: "Certo padre, Andrè e io ci siamo sempre … come dire ….. sempre intesi … come non poteva essere altrimenti? Dopo tutto siamo sempre stati insieme, abbiamo vissuto fianco a fianco sin da bambini e poi siamo diventati adolescenti che sono andati alla scoperta del mondo e infine ora siamo adulti, quindi spiegatemi Voi che siete un uomo di mondo come poteva essere diversamente, io e Andrè ci intendiamo perfettamente, eccome!"

Vedo mio padre confuso, e mi riprende: "Non so tu cosa abbia capito ma la mia domanda è: "Tu e Andrè da quanto tempo …"  
"Tempo?! …."  
"Su dai Oscar hai capito benissimo cosa voglio dire …"

Lo guardo e non rispondo.

"Oscar in tutta sincerità io stamattina quando sono entrato nella stanza di Andrè dopo che tu e lui siete …. Insomma Oscar le lenzuola erano bianche, non c'era alcuna traccia! Da quanto tempo siete amanti?! … Finalmente ci sono riuscito!... Allora?!"  
"Amanti? Ma padre, io non mi ritengo l'amante di Andrè, ma la sua fidanzata … guardate l'anello che mi ha regalato, questo è un dono del mio fidanzato, non del mio amante, sapete?! Non so nemmeno cosa significhi essere amanti. Io e Andrè ci amiamo, siamo fidanzati e tra non molto ci sposeremo, il resto …."  
"Basta Oscar …. Mi preoccupo se …. Se voi … i nipoti Oscar! Se voi … allora perché non sono ancora arrivatiii?!"  
"Semplice padre, perché Andrè e io non siamo ancora sposati, e come potremmo pensare a darvi un nipote se il matrimonio avverrà al nostro rientro?!"  
"Nooo tu fingi di non capire io …."  
"Basta padre, ho capito benissimo dove volete arrivare, Sapete cosa Vi dico? Chiedetelo ad Andrè, e adesso scusatemi devo andare. A domani padre e lasciateci tranquilli! Stasera Andrè ed io vogliamo trascorrere una bella serata, senza segugi, mi sono spiegata?"  
"No Oscar, non ti sei spiegata, io voglio sapere se tu e Andrè….se tu e Andreè..ecco…avete consumato il matrimonio in anticipo!"  
"Consumato? Davvero non Vi capisco più!"  
"Insomma basta! Avete fatto l'amore?!" Ecco, l'ho detto…  
Oscar sgrana gli occhi, diventa livida di rabbia e sento la sua mano raggiungere la mia guancia ad una velocità incredibile! Uno schiaffo! Un sonoro schiaffo! Mia figlia!  
"...si…..me lo sono meritato, ma …da questa notte uno di voi due dormirà con me!"

"Adesso basta! Davvero dubitate di me?! Pensate davvero che io sia una donna di facili costumi?! Mi vergogno io per Voi, Padre! Avete così poca stima di me? Vi ho mai deluso in tutti questi anni? Davvero, non mi sarei mai aspettata che poteste arrivare a farmi una tale domanda.  
Comunque la risposta è NO! Visto che ci tenete tanto a saperlo! No! Volevamo farvi uno scherzo, perché siamo stanchi della Vostra sorveglianza, mi dispiace che sia finito così".

Vedo mio padre rosso in viso, imbarazzato e sorpreso dal mio gesto e dalle mie parole "Sono solo un Padre, Oscar, preoccupato. E comunque non finisce così, tu dormirai con me!"  
Scappo quasi dalla mia stanza, imbarazzata e scioccata per lo schiaffo, raggiungo la stanza di Andrè e con un tocco deciso busso: "Andrè, sono pronta possiamo andare!"

Vedo Andrè aprimi la porta, mi vede agitata e mi domanda: "Cosa ti succede? No aspetta hai discusso con tuo padre non è vero?"  
"Si è così, ma se non ti dispiace adesso raggiungiamo gli altri, su sbrigati andiamo!"

Percorriamo i corridoi a passo marziale, Oscar è davanti a me ed è furiosa, la conosco, è meglio far sbollire la rabbia, poi le chiederò cos'altro le ha detto il Generale, ma intuisco quale sia stato il discorso, sicuramente.

Oscar e io percorriamo i giardini mano nella mano.  
Oscar come sempre è bellissima: cammina leggera, nonostante la rabbia. Ha in mano la cappa per ripararsi dal freddo, i capelli raccolti e legati con un nastrino blu scuro, come il vestito. È bellissima e seducente, ha le movenze di un felino, snella, agile, veloce. E poi il suo profumo…..è inconfondibile!  
Vediamo Alain e gli altri aspettarci davanti al cancello, appena ci vedono ci salutano.

"Andrè, Comandante su sbrigatevi!"  
"Adesso arriviamo."  
"Su sbrigati Andrè, voglio allontanarmi da qui più in fretta possibile, ho bisogno di distrarmi."

Siamo riuniti fuori il cancello, oltre ad Alain e Gerard ci sono Marta e Sabrina, appena mi vedono mi salutano inchinando il capo.

"Vi prego, stasera non ci sono titoli e convenevoli, pensiamo solo a divertirci."

Le vedo sorridere, mi rispondono: "Si Madame."

Ci aggiriamo per le calli ed i ponti della città, attraversiamo diversi sestieri, ovunque si sente la musica ed il frastuono per i festeggiamenti. Poco più avanti a noi vedo Alain parlare con Sabrina, vedo che è felice, la guarda con dolcezza, capisco che si è davvero innamorato, sinceramente non riesco a crederci.

"Oscar …"  
"Dimmi Andrè!"  
"Anche stasera ti sei armata di stiletto?!"  
"Andrè ma … lo sai Andrè è meglio essere premuniti….. perché mi guardi così?"  
"Spero che la serata scorra tranquilla."  
"Lo spero anch'io Andrè."

Ormai siamo in città, si respira aria di festa, la gente è festante, ovunque vediamo persone in maschera, anche noi indossiamo dei costumi, sento Andrè stringermi la mano, che emozione, e tutto così bello.  
Andrè mi guarda, anch'io lo guardo.  
Andrè mi tira a se, mi bacia e mi trascina tra la gente che danza, ci uniamo anche noi, la folla sembra inghiottirci, non vedo più Alain e gli altri. Andrè danza con me, mi stringe, mi bacia, non si separa mai da me, la sua mano non lascia mai la mia.  
I nostri abiti, i capelli sono pieni di coriandoli, la città è in festa!

"Andrè, Andrè ti prego fermiamoci almeno un po'."  
"Cosa c'è, sei stanca?"  
"No ma, riprendiamo fiato un attimo Andrè."  
"Aspettami qui Oscar, vado a prenderti qualcosa da bere ….. no … meglio se vieni con me, non voglio lasciarti sola, potrebbe avvicinarsi qualcuno e tu tireresti fuori il tuo stiletto, è meglio se restiamo insieme, su dai andiamo!"  
"Andrè, hai paura che non riesca a difendermi?"  
"Proprio perché so che lo sai usare a perfezione, devi venire con me, non voglio passare la serata al Comando delle Guardie , ho voglia di divertirmi ahahahah!"

Sabrina è tra le mie braccia, balliamo …sono felice, tra un volteggio e l'altro la guardo estasiato, quanta tenerezza che mi ispira.

"Ti stai divertendo Sabrina?"  
"Si Alain, ma ora vorrei fermarmi un po' non ce la faccio più!"

Prendo la sua mano e la porto via dalla confusione per appartarci appena, alle nostre spalle c'è il mare, lo guardo, mi incanto.

"Alain, ti piace il mare? Non fai che guardarlo!"  
"E' bellissimo Sabrina, ma tu lo sei molto di più!"

La guardo, lei china il capo, mi dice: "Alain ti piace Venezia?"  
"Mi piace Venezia, il mare e ….. tu…"

Sabrina mi da la spalle, sento la sua voce: "Alain a quante donne lo hai detto?"

Non oso sfiorarla, temo che possa interpretare male i miei gesti, le dico: "Puoi anche non credermi ma ….non ho mai detto una cosa simile a una donna …. E soprattutto non ho mai provato niente di simile per una donna …"

Vorrei toccarla ma non lo faccio, le passo davanti siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro.

"Sabrina…hai tutto il diritto di pensare male di me, me lo merito, ma tu per me sei speciale….non vorrei che tu fraintenda cose che non …."  
"Alain ti dispiace se balliamo?!"  
"Ma si dai, andiamo!"

Le prendo la mano e ci perdiamo tra la folla festante; balliamo senza stancarci, la guardo, mi perdo mei suoi occhi: è bellissima, ne sono certo … sono perdutamente innamorato di lei!

Mi dispiace Mademoiselle Marta, forse sono di poca compagnia?"  
"Ma cosa dite monsieur, ma se abbiamo ballato fino adesso, ora parliamo un po'"  
"Cosa volete che vi dica?"  
"So che a Parigi avete una fidanzata!"  
"Si, si chiama Odette, pensiamo di sposarci entro l'anno."  
"Quando ripartirete?"  
"Tra quattro giorni Marta, ci aspetta un lungo viaggio, solo l'idea ahahah"

La serata scorre tranquillamente, balliamo fino a notte fonda, dopo conclusi i festeggiamenti, torniamo a palazzo, Oscar rallenta il passo capisco che deve parlarmi.

"Andrè prima di rientrare debbo dirti che ho avuto una brutta discussione con mio padre, mi ha detto delle cose …. Ho perso il controllo e …. L'ho colpito …"  
"Co …. Cosa hai fatto! Oscar ma …"  
"Andrè mi ha detto … mi ha chiesto se … tu …. Andrè è stato imbarazzante …"  
"Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Se … se …se tu e io abbiamo fatto l'amore …..

Vedo Andrè arrestare il passo, è sbigottito non riesce a dire nient'altro.

"Andrè mi sono sentita … offesa … imbarazzata … gli ho risposto di no, che era tutto uno scherzo perché siamo stanchi del suo continuo sorvegliarci, e poi sono uscita di corsa dalla stanza e sono venuta cercarti, ma prima mio padre mi ha detto, che da stasera uno dei due dovrà dormire in camera sua, meglio….che io dovrò dormire con lui!."  
"Stai tranquilla, lo scherzetto che gli abbiamo combinato ci è un po' sfuggito, ma non è successo nulla di grave, dai! Dopo parleremo insieme con tuo Padre, vedrai!"

L'avvolgo tra le mie braccia e percorriamo così, abbracciati e sicuri di trovare l'uno nell'altra la forza per affrontare l'ira del Generale, gli ultimi metri che ci separano dal palazzo del Doge.


	30. Chapter 30

Mie care signore, oggi in anticipo, vi lascio il nuovo capitolo delle mie dis-avventure….tutta colpa di quelle due autrici da strapazzo…..ah…..povero meee!

Con affetto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 30

Chi di scherzo ferisce…..

Sento la mano di Andrè stringere la mia, percorriamo i corridoi del palazzo, sono agitata, penso a mio padre che dovrò affrontare nuovamente.  
La discussione che abbiamo avuto ha dell'incredibile, entrambi abbiamo davvero esagerato: lui con le sue continue intromissioni e io ….. eccolo è là, davanti alla porta della mia stanza, ci sta aspettando.  
"Buonasera Signore."  
"Buonasera Padre."  
"Buona sera a voi, siete tornati,… deduco che i festeggiamenti si siano protratti fino a tardi …"  
"Sissignore …"  
"Umm … Andrè … immagino che Oscar ti abbia raccontato della discussione che abbiamo avuto per via di quanto accaduto …"

Sento la mano di Oscar che è ancora nella mia irrigidirsi e stringere la mia ancora più forte, con lo sguardo la invito a mantenere la calma.

"Oscar passerò la notte nella tua stanza … non ti recherò alcun disturbo, dormirò sul divanetto."  
"Non è la Vostra presenza a recarmi disturbo, ma la Vostra diffidenza …"

Spalanco la porta della mia stanza e guardandolo gli dico: "Se proprio volete sacrificarvi, prego accomodatevi!"

Guardando il Generale e Oscar dico: "Buona notte Oscar , Generale .." e faccio il baciamano alla mia fidanzata, da perfetto gentiluomo rispettoso.  
"Buona notte a te figliolo a domani."  
"Buona notte Andrè .." con tono sconsolato.

Mio padre e io entriamo in camera, con sguardo fiero e deciso mi dice: "Voglio crederti …"  
"A proposito di cosa?!"  
"Che tra te e Andrè non sia successo nulla!"  
"Secondo me non avete altra scelta … dovete crederci!"  
"Cominci a fare dell'umorismo Oscar?"  
"Nessun umorismo padre, ho detto semplicemente la verità.  
Però padre, una cosa permettetemi di dirvela …"  
"Sentiamo."  
"Io ero molto piccola quando le mi sorelle si sono maritate e non ricordo, ma ditemi, avete assunto lo stesso atteggiamento nei loro riguardi?"  
"Certo che si, fu tua madre in persona a sorvegliarle, io ero troppo occupato con il mio reggimento ."  
"Quindi vi siete fidato di mia madre? E siete proprio sicuro che siate riuscito a tenere sotto controllo tutte le mie sorelle?"  
"Non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare …"  
"Padre io ho qualche dubbio in proposito .. per esempio il primogenito della seconda delle mie sorelle, è nato esattamente otto mesi dopo le nozze, ciò dimostra che qualche dubbio ci può anche stare a proposito della Vostra sicurezza …"  
"Uhmmm …. Oscar non insinuare in me, il dubbio …"  
"Non voglio insinuare un bel niente, voglio solo farvi capire che oltre ad essere assurdo sorvegliare costantemente qualcuno, è anche impossibile farlo, e Voi dovreste imparare non solo a fidarvi della vostre figlie ma anche a non eccedere nell'invadenza."  
"Ascoltandoti certo il tuo ragionamento non fa una piega, però quello che dici tu, lo trovo troppo libertino."  
"E' inutile discutere con Voi Padre, preferisco andare a letto, se non Vi dispiace slacciatemi l'abito, da sola non ci riesco.  
Non mi spiego perché ci mettano tante asole!"  
"Umm … negli ultimi giorni non faccio che allacciarti e slacciarti i vestiti …"  
"Se per Voi è un disturbo lo chiederò ad Andrè …"  
"Ti piace provocarmi, vero? Non ho detto che mi disturba è solo … non fai che prendere l'occasione al volo per punzecchiarmi, vero Oscar?"  
"Io padre? Ma cosa dite! E poi certo non si può dire che siate stato un esempio di virtù…"  
Gli dico mentre vado dietro il paravento e indosso la camicia.  
Mi infilo nel mio letto e continuo: "Padre, mio nonno cosa vi disse dopo che nacque mia sorella maggiore?"  
"Oscarrr …"  
"Cosa c'è Padre! Un po' di confidenza tra noi …. Come avete detto stamattina?! … A si … fingerò di avere di fronte mio figlio e non mia figlia …. Bene io fingerò di avere mia madre di fronte e non mio padre …. Allora padre, mio nonno materno che Vi disse? Sapete sono pur sempre tre mesi di anticipo, non certo uno come quello di mia sorella che può essere anche camuffato con un parto prematuro!"  
"Uhmmm …. Non sono discorsi da fare tra … padre e figlia …"  
"Ma come … stamattina avete detto …"  
"Ciò che ho detto o non detto adesso vedi di cambiare argomento, sono faccende riservate."  
"Riservate dite? E le mie?! Che genere di faccende sarebbero? Quindi se non ho capito male, le Vostre questioni personali rimangono vostre, e le mie di questioni, sono anche Vostre! Capisco Padre, non mi resta che augurarvi una buona notte."

Vedo mio padre sdraiarsi sul divano, tirarsi le coperte, non resisto e dico: "Padre siete davvero ammirevole …"  
"Perché?"  
"Passerete le prossime tre notti sul quel sofà, per amor mio … Vi sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita ahahah!"  
"Prendimi pure in giro, intanto domani mattina farò mettere un letto in questa stanza."  
"Perché non avete provveduto oggi stesso?"  
"L'avevo dimenticato, ero preso da …. altro."  
"Padre mi sento come se fossi agli arresti e Voi sembrate il mio carceriere ahahah!"  
"Non mi sbaglio quando dico di avere l'impressione di sentir parlare Sassoin ….. tutta colpa di quegli zoticoni …. Da quando presti servizio in quella caserma, sei irriconoscibile!"

"Ahi ahi … ho dolori ovunque …"  
"Buongiorno Padre, dormito bene?"  
"Sono un soldato Oscar, ho dormito in situazioni ben peggiori! …. Considero questa una missione!"

Mi alzo dal letto e brontolando gli dico:" Si missione … che missione … sorvegliare la virtù di Vostra figlia! Una figlia trentenne per di più! Secondo me Voi ne avete fatto una questione di principio …. Contento Voi … fate pure … tanto per me non cambia nulla .."  
Afferro i pantaloni e la camicia e vado dietro il paravento. Mi sciacquo velocemente, spero l'acqua lavi via il mio livore, poi indosso un completo con pantaloni grigio scuro, camicia grigio perla con foulard abbinato, gilet lungo rigato grigio chiaro e grigio scuro e giacca grigio perla, calze di seta bianche, scarpe nere. Il tutto in tono con il mio pessimo umore.

"Padre mi viene da farvi una domanda, forse Vi sembrerò sfacciata ma devo farvela."  
"Di cosa si tratta."  
"Quando io e Andrè ci sposeremo, ci lascerete tranquilli o continuerete a starci con il fiato sul collo?"  
"Ma .. cosa … che ti viene in mente …"  
"Sapete! Vorrei prepararmi per l'evento ….. padre non è che origlierete dietro la porta della nostra camera da letto? Sareste capace di appostarvi e …"  
"Ma … che …. dici …. Oscarrr sei davvero sfacciata! Cosa ti salta in mente?!"  
"Da come balbettate, temo che abbiate fatto un pensiero ardito, spero di sbagliarmi, ma a questo punto mi aspetto qualsiasi cosa da Voi … già mi immagino … appostato dietro la porte della nostra camera da letto ahahahah! Per fortuna che ho voglia di scherzare Padre!"

Tu credi Oscar? Mi assicurerò che tu e Andrè facciate il vostro dovere.

"Padre sono pronta, adesso sono libera di andare o sono ancora agli arresti?"  
"Io vado nella mia stanza, ma tra poco tornerò dobbiamo parlare del viaggio, a dopo Oscar."  
"Vi ringrazio per tutto Padre, a dopo!"

Vedo mio padre uscire e poco dopo sento bussare.

"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Entra Andrè."  
"Buongiorno Oscar."  
"Buongiorno Andrè."  
Mi si avvicina, mi abbraccia e mi da un bacio, ci sediamo a tavola e mi chiede: "Come è andata con tuo padre?"  
"Come vuoi che sia andata, ha dormito sul sofà e si è alzato tutto indolenzito."  
"Un po' devo ammettere che mi fa pena, lui è così convinto di ciò che pensa."  
"Mi ha detto, che stasera farà mettere un letto qui nella mia stanza … ma …. Andrè a me è venuta un'idea …"  
Hai uno sguardo birichino, quello di quando eravamo bambini e ne combinavamo di tutti i colori, meglio tu decidevi quale marachella combinare, ed io ubbidivo….."Temo ciò che stai per dire."  
"No Andrè … ho pensato di … sperando che ci lasci un tantino in pace, fingiamo di litigare …"  
"Cosa?"  
"Aspetta lasciami finire … dunque lui teme che noi potremmo fare qualcosa di sconveniente, quindi se noi litigassimo starebbe più tranquillo."  
"Tranquillo dici?! Ci obbligherebbe a fare pace."  
"Sicuramente, ma per lo meno non si metterebbe a spiarci in continuazione …"  
"Oscar ma come ti vengono in mente certe cose?"  
"Nello stesso modo in cui è venuto in mente a te di fare quello scherzo a mio padre."  
"Insomma sarebbe un'altra burla? "  
"Chiamalo come vuoi, ma io lo trovo ridicolo che dorma altre tre notti con me, nemmeno se fossi una bambina, anzi, allora dormivo da sola, e quando avevo paura dei temporali scappavo dalla mia stanza per infilarmi nella tua, a me non era consentito avere paura …. . Andrè ascoltami, fingiamo di litigare e diciamo a mio padre che non vogliamo più sposarci, così ci assicureremo il viaggio di ritorno senza essere sorvegliati continuamente."  
"Sei davvero diabolica Oscar."  
"E quello che si è messo in testa lui, anzi quello che … mi … ha domandato lui, non è forse diabolico? … Ho deciso Andrè, da questo momento per mio padre non siamo più fidanzati."  
"Non ci posso credere … con il nostro atteggiamento stiamo tornando ad essere i due ragazzini di un tempo."  
"E allora? Se non ricordo male, eravamo felici ed era tutto più bello, non te lo ricordi? Ahahahah …"  
"Si ridi ridi, spero solo che il tuo piano non degeneri nuovamente."  
"Il divertimento comincia da adesso, tra un po' sarà qua, ha detto che verrà a parlarmi del viaggio e appena lo sentiremo arrivare cominceremo a discutere, devi urlarmi contro. Intesi? "

Mi avvicino, l'abbraccio, le dico: "Almeno prima di litigare e di lasciarci, mi concedi un bacio?"

La stringo con impeto e con passione la bacio, non riesco a fermarmi … ormai sono fuori controllo, lei lo percepisce, punta le mani contro il mio petto, si allontana, e con tono sarcastico mi dice: "Andrè dobbiamo litigare e se possibile fare la guerra non ….."  
"Oscar sei davvero crudele."  
"Non quanto mio padre."  
"No … io … non intendevo … ma guarda cosa mi combini … prima … e dopo mi allontani … tra non molto io …. Impazzisco …"  
"Andrè ma … tu …."

Non resisto mi avvicino nuovamente a lei e le rubo ancora un bacio e non è certo un bacio casto: è pieno di desiderio, inizialmente lei mi corrisponde, ma poi mi spinge via con forza.

"A … Andrè credo che tu stia esagerando e poi se continuiamo così, mio padre, anziché vederci litigare penserebbe ad altro."

La guardo con rassegnazione, le dico: "Oscar, non so come poterti resisterti ancora …. Io …"  
"Andrè smettila e piuttosto comincia ad alzare la voce, a breve sarà qui."

Faccio un respiro profondo, udiamo dei passi, non so da dove cominciare, è lei che comincia con tono alto e deciso.

Odo delle voci provenire dalla stanza di mia figlia, ho l'impressione che stia litigando con qualcuno. Mi fermo, e origlio, non posso farne a meno, devo sapere cosa succede.

"Andrè non ce la faccio più, sei davvero insopportabile …"  
Oscar bisbiglia e mi dice: " Accidenti vuoi cominciare a dire qualcosa?"  
"Ma cosa?"  
"La prima cosa che ti viene in mente, basta che urli."  
"E va bene ti dirò tutto quello che penso di te!"  
Alzo la voce: "Non bastava tuo padre che sicuramente in questo momento starà origliando dietro la porta, adesso ti ci metti anche tuu! Oscar sei … testarda come un mulo, capricciosa e prepotente! Con te non è possibile dialogare, vuoi averla vinta sempre e io questo proprio non posso sopportarlo …"  
"A si Andrè, è così ?! Allora sai che ti dico? Non ho più intenzione di sposati …."

Vediamo la porta spalancarsi improvvisamente e mio padre che entra urlando: " Ma cosa stai dicendo! Perché mai dovresti mandare all'aria le nozze se fino a ieri voi due …. Oscar avete perfino dormito INSIEME!"  
"Padre, il mio è stato un errore, ho capito che io e Andrè non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altra!"  
"Ma sei impazzita o cosa?"  
"L'avete appena sentita Generale? Appena l'ho contraddetta su un certo argomento, mi ha aggredito, per poco non mi colpiva con lo stiletto, e io dovrei sposarmi con una belva simile?! Dovrei dormire con la paura che mia moglie dorma con un coltello sotto il cuscino pronta a colpirmi? No Signor Generale io non voglio una moglie simile, mi fa paura!"  
"Andrè per favore, non essere precipitoso e … pensa a quanto l'ami …"  
"Signore, è vero io l'amo, ma il rischio da affrontare è troppo grosso e io sinceramente non me la sentooo!"  
"L'avete sentito Padre non mi vuole più, e io ne son ben felice, quindi … niente più nozze, sono libera dalle vessazioni a cui una moglie è costretta a sottoporsi!"  
"Oscar Oscar che cosa dici? Andrè è un bravo ragazzo e se lui ha perso la pazienza, vuol dire che l'hai combinata grossa!"  
"Padreee, difendete lui e non mee , e questo che volete?! Che io sposi un despota? Bhe io non ci sto! Almeno non corro il rischio di imbattermi in una vedovanza anzitempo! Andrè tu puoi sposarti solo con una donna come Anne non certo con una come me!"  
"Sta sicura Oscar meglio lei che te, sei un'arpia!"  
"Ora BASTA! Andrè … Oscar si può sapere che diavolo vi succede?! L'altra notte vi ho trovati abbracciati nello stesso letto e adesso avete mandato all'aria le nozze! Cosa vi ha preso?!"  
"Non lo so Padre è lui che … che … no è troppo imbarazzante."  
"Andrè che pretesa hai avanzato su mia figlia, per farla arrabbiare così tanto, non è che volevi …"  
"Si padre proprio quello, e io non voglio!"

Oscar mi stupisce, quasi mi spaventa, temo la reazione del Generale.

"E poi Padre non è nemmeno quello il motivo della mia decisione, è che lui non mi sta più bene, è troppo prepotente per i miei gusti!"  
"Nooo, puoi dire tutto di Andrè, ma non certo che è prepotente, qui una prepotente ho davanti a me, e quella sei tu!"  
"Anche Voi vi ci mettete Padre? Credevo che steste dalla mia parte, Vi ricordo che sono Vostra figlia invece…."  
"Su Oscar, vedi di calmarti figlia mia, il matrimonio, non è fatto solo di … di … baci e quant'altro, è fatto anche di discussioni, ma poi c'è la riconciliazione e tutto diventa più bello, quindi … Andrè … Oscar vi proibisco di litigare ancora, e vi ordinoo di riappacificarvi subito, sposatevi, fatemi un erede, meglio due o tre, e poi se vorrete litigate pure, ma adesso fate paceee!"  
"Ma quale erede Padre, Andrè non dovrà nemmeno pensare di sfiorarmi, non glielo permetterei nemmeno da morta! E poi, non era questo che volevate?! Che non mi toccasse!"  
"Siiii … che non ti tocchi adesso, ma dopo deve toccarti eccome!"  
"Beh sapete che Vi dico Padre! Fatevi toccare Voi da Andrè, perché io non sarò la donna di nessuno, neppure se lui fosse il migliore tra tutti uomini ….. figuriamociii ! Preferisco chiudermi in convento, tanto ho già indossato il saio!"

Vedo il Generale sbiancare in volto, mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè Andrè ma si può sapere cosa è successo? Se l'hai fatta arrabbiare in questo modo, qualcosa avrai detto o fatto, tu la conosci e sai che mia figlia ha un temperamento suscettibile. Su su figliolo vedi di ritrattare, falla felice, assecondala, e poi non ti avevo detto già una volta che le donne vanno assecondate? Su Andrè comincia a mettere in pratica ciò che ti ho insegnato … SBRIGATIII!"  
"Signore Vostra figlia è una belva, non lo vedete? Come faccio a calmarla!"  
"Oscar, Andrè ha ragione calmati, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà."  
Prendo la via d'uscita e dico: "Basta Padre, se volete riappacificatevi Voi con lui, io me ne vado."  
"Dove?"  
"Da qualsiasi parte, basta che sia lontano da Andrè!"

Esco dalla mia stanza e sento mio padre dire ad Andrè: "Su cosa fai lì impalato, vedi di correrle dietro, muoviti imbranato, e vedi di calmarla, non di irritarla. Accidenti a te Andrè ma dico io non puoi essere più accomodante con lei?!"  
"Generale, più di così come posso? Spiegatemelo Voi, perché io proprio non ne sono capace!"  
"Ora basta Andrè ti ordino di andare da lei e rimanerci finchè non ti sarai riconciliato, HAI CAPITO?! Non tornare prima se no ….."  
"Vado, vado Generale, vi prometto che farò l'impossibile, ma la mia sarà un'impresa molto ardua!"

Oddio, questi due prima o poi mi faranno morire, dobbiamo tornare prima possibile in patria, prima che Andrè ci ripensi, e si renda conto effettivamente che belva feroce stia per sposare. Non posso più aspettare altrimenti salta tutto. DANNAZIONE!

Vedo Oscar aspettarmi in fondo il corridoio, la raggiungo, le prendo la mano, corriamo lontano e ridiamo come pazzi. Credo che la mia futura sposa, prima o poi mi farà impazzire davvero!

Ci allontaniamo, raggiungiamo il cancello, usciamo, ormai siamo lontani dal palazzo, ridiamo come due ragazzini.  
Andrè mi dice: "Oscar è la prima volta da quando ci siamo fidanzati che tuo Padre mi ha costretto a raggiungerti e ordinato di non tornare se prima non ti ho convinta a rivedere la tua decisione ahah!"  
"Andrè sai cosa facciamo? Approfittiamone per trascorrere un'altra giornata in città, lontano da lui e vedrai stavolta non verrà a cercarci ahah!". Andiamo in giro così per la città, tranquilli, ridendo come due bambini che hanno appena rubato i biscotti…..siamo liberi e felici!

Sono in un angolo del corridoio, aspetto di vedere Sabrina, eccola, è in compagnia di Marta.  
Bisbiglio, la chiamo: "Sabrina … Sabrina …"  
"Alain!"  
"Vieni un attimo per favore …"  
"Alain, ma sto lavorando, non vorrei che mi vedessero …"  
"Un attimo soltanto, non ti porterò via molto tempo, su dai!"  
"Marta adesso arrivo."  
"Fa presto, non vorrei che fossimo richiamate."

"Sabrina allora ti aspetto, stasera? Ci vediamo come sempre al parco."  
"Va bene Alain a stasera, ciao!"  
"Ciao Sabrina."

Sono davvero soddisfatto la diffidenza che aveva nei mie confronti sembra che non ci sia più.  
Non vedo l'ora che arrivi stasera, per poterla vedere."

Non è possibile, quei due hanno litigato, spero che Andrè si armi di santa pazienza e la riconquisti.  
Sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, con mia figlia, ma speravo almeno che Andrè resistesse fino al matrimonio e non ci avesse fatto almeno un paio di nipoti … invece mia figlia ha tirato fuori le unghie prima del previsto. Che bel problema!

"Oscar dobbiamo mangiare qualcosa è ora di pranzo, fermiamoci in una locanda."  
"Si ma non quella dell'altra volta, lì ci sono i soliti frequentatori abituali e ormai ci conoscono."  
"Andrè andiamo da un'altra parte."

E' sera, aspetto Sabrina nel parco, la vedo arrivare, mi viene incontro.  
"Alain …"

Mi avvicino, ci sediamo a una panchina che è poco lontano da noi.

"Sabrina finalmente!"  
"Ehi Alain, non credo di essere in ritardo."  
La guardo intensamente, le dico: "No ma … non vedevo l'ora di vederti."  
"Alain, ieri ho trascorso davvero una bella serata, sai non mi sono mai divertita tanto in vita mia!"  
"Anch'io ho passato una bella serata … Sabrina …"  
"Io … vorrei dirti …"  
"Cosa c'è Alain?"  
"Tu mi piaci Sabrina …"

La vedo alzarsi e darmi le spalle.

"Non credo di averti offesa, dicendoti che mi piaci, forse non sono nemmeno sincero dicendoti che mi piaci … io provo per te qualcosa di molto profondo …"  
"Alain non continuare più, non serve a niente dire altro, tu tra qualche giorno devi partire, la nostra è amicizia e nient'altro, adesso scusami, vado."  
"No aspetta, io voglio che la nostra non rimanga una semplice amicizia ma …"  
"Alain ti ho già detto che non sono una donna di facili costumi e …"  
"Non l'ho mai pensato, e non è quello che pensi tu. Voglio che tu sappia tutto di me, io ho sempre visto le donne come … un oggetto di piacere e questo lo sai, non lo posso negare ma … da quando ti conosco …"  
"Ma ti rendi conto Alain, noi non ci conosciamo affatto, sono solo tre giorni che tu sei …."  
"Sono sufficienti per innamorarsi e capire quando incontri la donna della tua vita … e io l'ho trovata …. Adesso tocca a te decidere."  
"Alain ma … è assurdo, la distanza ci divide e …"  
"Vieni via con me."  
"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici?"  
"Si!"  
"No invece, tu non ti rendi conto affatto, non sappiamo nulla l'uno dell'altro, come potrei lasciare tutto e andare con uno sconosciuto …"  
"Cominciamo a conoscerci … ti dirò tutto di me, cosa vuoi sapere?"  
"No Alain, sapere della tua vita non significa conoscersi, io non posso accettare quello che mi proponi; andare via con un uomo che ho appena conosciuto, no!"  
"Sabrina cosa provi per me … credo che non ti sia indifferente … lo so …"  
"E se così fosse, non significa che dicendoti: Si Alain lascio tutto e vengo con te, sia una garanzia sul nostro futuro. Alain è meglio che rientri comincia a fare freddo … ciao Alain."

La vedo allontanarsi, è come se una parte di me andasse via con lei, sento l'impulso di andarle dietro, sono dietro di lei, la raggiungo. Le prendo la mano, la tiro a me, siamo viso contro viso, le sussurro: "Non mi importa se tu mi picchierai ma non posso farne a meno …"  
Prendo il suo viso tra le mani, la bacio con dolcezza, con delicatezza, le mie mani scendono sui suoi fianchi, la stringo a me, l'abbraccio, non so da quanto tempo le sue labbra sono unite con le mie, ma mi sembra davvero poco tempo che mi appartengono … riprendo fiato, le dico: "Ti amo."  
La bacio ancora e ancora, lei ricambia il mio bacio, fino a che non lascio andare appena le sue labbra per dirle ancora: "Ti amo"  
Ma lei si allontana da me, mi guarda, come se fossi uno sconosciuto, vedo il suo viso avvampato, mi sussurra: "No Alain, è meglio lasciar stare."

Le sue parole sono crudeli, la vedo andare via con lentezza, la mia voce non sussurra più, le dico: "Di cosa hai paura Sabrina?"

Non mi risponde, continua per la sua strada, è lontana, sento il cuore lacerarsi, ora capisco cosa vuol dire soffocare un amore.

Penso ad Andrè e Oscar, è da stamattina che non li ho più visti, spero che abbiano fatto pace, sono qui ad aspettarli … che brutte giornate che sto vivendo qui a Venezia per colpa di quei due!

"Oscar dobbiamo tornare è tardi!"  
"Andrè arrivo prima io a palazzo, fingo con mio padre che sono ancora nervosa poi vedi tu cosa fare, l'importante è che continuiamo a fingere, e spero di non trovare il letto di mio padre nella mia stanza. Io vado Andrè a dopo!"  
"Ehi ehi dove vai! Per tutto il giorno siamo stati insieme senza poterti sfiorarti, perché vestita con questi abiti, e adesso un bacio prima di addentrarci nel parco me lo puoi anche dare."

L'avvicino, la bacio, mi perdo in lei, il mio è un bacio d'amore, di tenerezza, di passione, di desiderio, non riesco a staccarmi da lei, la stringo forte e percorro con le mani la sua schiena, scendo fino ai glutei e poi risalgo, le sfioro i capelli e mi perdo nel suo profumo. È lei che mi sfugge e mi dice: "Basta Andrè non respiro più!"  
"Oscar, vorrei che diventassi mia moglie quanto prima .. io … ti desidero Oscar …"

Mi avvento ancora sulle sue labbra, il mio bacio è ancora più ardente di prima, sento che mi sfugge.  
"Andrè … ora basta … è meglio rientrare …", la guardo, è rossa in viso, con il respiro affannato, i capelli un po' scompigliati: quanto è bella! Anche con questi abiti maschile, è bella e sensuale, senza neppure accorgersene.

Un lungo respiro e le dico: "Va pure avanti … vediamo adesso cosa succede con tuo padre."

"Allora Oscar, ti sei riconciliata con Andrè?"  
"Chi io? Ma non ci penso nemmeno, Andrè non lo voglio vedere nemmeno dipinto!"  
"Si può sapere cosa avete fatto tutto il giorno fuori?"  
"Non Vi capisco."  
"Come non mi capisci, tu e Andrè cosa avete fatto se non vi siete riconciliati?"  
"Padre se volete sapere quello che è successo, vi racconterò tutto.  
Dunque, è venuto a cercarmi, ma io arrabbiata com'ero l'ho cacciato in malo modo, ma lui niente, continuava a insistere e allora io sapete cosa ho fatto?!"  
"Spero che tu non …"  
"Ho tirato fuori lo stiletto e gli ho intimato di sparire dalla mia vista, e lui che sinceramente credevo un uomo innamorato e coraggioso, invece di persuadermi è scappato via come un codardo, altro che uomo temerario e coraggioso! … Per fortuna che mi sono accorta in tempo, di che persona fosse!"  
"Mi dispiace Oscar ma non ti credo."  
"Perché non dovreste credermi!"  
"Perché conosco Andrè, e non è certo l'uomo che tu mi hai appena descritto, secondo me stai trovando un mucchio di scuse per non sposarti più."  
"Ma che dite? Ma se io lo amo …"  
"E allora?"  
"E allora Padre non è solo l'amore che unisce due persone ma altro ."  
"Cioè?"  
"Voglio un uomo sottomesso al mio volere, che mi compiaccia in ogni modo e mi dica sempre di si, altrimenti preferisco rimanere tra i soldati della Guardia, per lo meno loro obbediscono senza ribellarsi!"  
"Ma è assurdo, il tuo discorso non sta nè in cielo e nè in terra, la vita da donna sposata non è come pensi tu, non è comandare un esercito, è … è … obbedire!"  
"Cosaaa?! Obbedire io?! Ma io non sono abituata ad obbedire ma ad essere obbedita e di questo ve ne sarò eternamente riconoscente Padre. Adesso se volete scusarmi vado a letto!"  
"Un momento non puoi mandare tutto all'aria, in questo modo, ti ho già spiegato che abbiamo bisogno di un erede e tu devi portare a termine la tua missione."  
"Porterò a termine la mia missione quando verrà recapitata la lettera alla Regina."  
"Oscarrrr … sai benissimo cosa intendo dire, devi sposare Andrè!"  
"Non ci penso nemmeno."

Vedo mio padre lasciare la mia stanza di corsa per entrare in quella di Andrè.

"Andrè dove sei? Vieni fuori!"  
"Cosa c'è Signore?!"  
"Ti avevo detto di porre rimedio con mia figlia, e tu invece cosa hai fatto? Niente!"  
"Ma Signore, Oscar mi ha detto che preferisce rimanere nell'esercito, perché lì sono tutti disposti a obbedirle, lei …"  
"Lo sooo … me l'ha appena dettooo! E tu vuol dire che gli giurerai eterna obbedienza. Capitooo! Tanto non è poi così differente da quello che fai quotidianamente come soldato agli ordini del tuo Comandante!"  
"Ma Signore …"  
"Questo è un ordine!"  
"Non posso obbedirvi Signore, questo è troppo anche per un Santo!"  
"Ti prego Andrè, figliolo fa uno sforzo, almeno per un po' di tempo, sposa mia figlia, datemi un erede e poi se proprio non andrete d'accordo, sarete liberi di vivere come vorrete!"  
"Generale, ma …."

Ascolto ciò che mio padre ha appena detto ad Andrè e intervengo.

"Siete proprio disposto a tutto per la Vostra discendenza Padre, ma non avete capito, io – non – voglio – più- sposarmi! E' chiaro adesso?!"

Vedo mio padre uscire dalla stanza livido di rabbia

"Oscar, non ti fa un po' pena?"  
"Andrè non sopporto che continui ad assillarmi, non so come abbiano fatto le mie sorelle, ma io proprio non ci riesco."

Percorro il corridoio del palazzo, sono fuori di me: questa figlia non vuole piegarsi, è proprio un osso duro …. Dannazione … ma io non mi voglio arrendere.  
Torno indietro, devo parlare a tutti e due, non possono non tornare sui loro passi .  
Sono in prossimità della camera di Andrè, sento ridere, mi rincuoro … finalmente hanno fatto pace. Signore ti ringrazio, allora devo ordinare nuovamente alla servitù di portare un letto nella stanza di mia figlia … ma un momento, cosa dicono …

"Oscar dobbiamo smettere di giocare, siano cresciuti abbastanza non ti pare?"  
"Andrè dobbiamo fingere fino a che non saremo tornati a casa, così mio Padre ci lascerà un pochino tranquilli e adesso, torno in camera mia, non vorrei che sospettasse."

"Aspetta, almeno prima dammi un bacio."

E brava a mia figlia! Credevi di farmela?!... E tu Andrè?! ….E va bene se volete giocare con me, io ci sto.  
Allora uno scherzetto voglio farvelo anch'io.


	31. Chapter 31

Mie care e gentilissime ammiratrici, anche oggi vi lascio un capitolo di Avventura sulle Alpi. Un avviso, ricordate sempre che io sono una persona estremamente ponderata, sensibile, coerente….ma anche un grande stratega!

Aspetto i vostri commenti, in compagnia delle due Arpie….ehm….pseudo autrici…..

Con affetto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 31

…**di scherzo perisce****  
**

E si si … siete stati davvero bravi! E adesso a noi tre.

Entro nella mia stanza vedo la servitù portare un letto e mio padre dare disposizione.

"Padre, ma cosa succede?"  
"Figlia mia, ho inteso il tuo problema, e ti capisco. Ho deciso comunque di farti compagnia in questi ultimi giorni che trascorreremo a palazzo."  
"Non Vi capisco padre …"  
"Ora ti spiego: Vedi Oscar, immagino che tu sia affranta dopo aver ricevuto tale delusione da parte di Andrè, e sinceramente nemmeno io mi sarei aspettato un simile atteggiamento da parte sua, quindi non posso che darti ragione."  
"Mi fa piacere che mi abbiate compreso, ma, perché il letto?"  
"Desidero farti compagnia Oscar, so come vanno queste cose, sicuramente avrai il cuore spezzato per la delusione a causa di quell'imbranato del tuo fidanzato … volevo dire di quello che è stato il tuo fidanzato, quindi a me non resta che starti vicino il più possibile e farti compagnia."  
"Ma no, ma no Padre, io non ho bisogno di alcun tipo di consolazione, Voi lo sapete che sono una donna forte, e non sarà certo una delusione a farmi capitolare."  
"No figlia mia, non in una situazione simile, non posso certo lasciarti sola, non me lo perdonerei.

Vedo la servitù uscire e portare altra roba mia, e continuo: "Bene Oscar, spero che questi ultimi giorni, tra te e me si instauri un rapporto più profondo."  
"Non capisco Padre, perché la servitù ha portato parte dei Vostri indumenti nella mia stanza?"  
"Te l'ho già spiegato cara, voglio starti vicino più possibile per consolarti …."  
"Nooo, non ci pensate per niente! Io non sono una bambina, non ho bisogno della consolazione di nessuno e tanto meno della Vostra, sono stata chiara?"  
"Suvvia Oscar, non metterti in imbarazzo, lo faccio con tutto l'amore di padre che ho per te!"  
"Padre, Vi ho già detto che non è il caso, non vorrei sembrare irriconoscente, ma non ho bisogno di Voi e di nessun' altro."  
"Oscar è inutile che ti opponi ho deciso che non ti lascio da sola in un momento difficile e così sarà! Adesso vado, tornerò più tardi!"

Vedo mio padre uscire dalla mia stanza e camminare per il corridoio, aspetto che si allontani definitivamente per entrare nella stanza di Andrè.

"Cos'hai Oscar? Ti vedo agitata!"  
"Cos'ho Andrè?! Mio padre adesso si è messo in testa che mi deve consolare dopo aver ricevuto una delusione a causa tua."  
"Cosa? Ma stai scherzando? E in che modo?"  
"Ha fatto portare il letto e parte della sua roba in camera mia, mi ha detto che il suo è un modo per dimostrarmi il suo affetto di padre."  
"Oscar ma … ora … cosa ha in mente?"  
"Non lo so Andrè, ma se crede di piegarmi alla sua volontà, si sbaglia di grosso."

Sento la voce di mio padre, è tornato.

"Oscar … Oscar … dove sei?"

"E' lui ti cerca!"  
"Andrè, può anche cercarmi, ma io non esco di qui solo per timore di vederlo."

Sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Andrè, Andrè …"  
" E' tuo padre! Cosa facciamo se ti trova qui?!"  
"Andrè, mi nascondo nella toilette, tu apri."

Apro la porta e vedo entrare il Generale.

"Andrè hai visto mia figlia?"  
"No Signore."

Il Generale si siede e mi dice: "Ascolta figliolo, devo parlati … io ti capisco, so che non è facile dividere la vita con una donna come Oscar, lei è forte, decisa, sempre pronta a comandare, anch'io al tuo posto ci avrei pensato molto bene prima di fare un passo importante, quindi non ti biasimo. Però figliolo, tu sai perfettamente che la mia famiglia ha bisogno di un erede, quindi, devi comprendere anche me …"  
"Cosa Volete dire Signore?!"  
"Se tu proprio non riesci a conquistarla, allora dovrò trovare un'altra soluzione …"  
"Quale sarebbe?!"  
"Trovarle un marito … magari avanti con gli anni …"  
"Co … cosa?"

Ascolto mio padre, non posso credere a ciò che sento.

"Si Andrè un uomo buono, arrendevole, disposto a soddisfare tutti i capricci e le esuberanze di mia figlia … insomma Andrè ad assecondare il suo caratteraccio, e solo un uomo avanti con gli anni e ammaliato dalle grazie di una giovane donna, potrebbe tollerare mia figlia."  
"Ma Signore, cosa dite?"  
"Andrè capisco perfettamente che un uomo giovane come te, non si farebbe mai sottomettere da nessuna donna, al tuo posto farei lo stesso ….. quindi l'unica soluzione che mi rimane, è quella di pensare a quali candidati scegliere per mia figlia, naturalmente dovranno essere abbastanza giovani per procreare e abbastanza attempati per arrendersi a lei, magari se fortunata, il tempo di fare un paio di figli, naturalmente maschi, e poi se ci saprà fare, usufruendo delle sue grazie riuscirà perfino a rimanere vedova liberandosi da qualsiasi legame."  
"Ma Signore cosa dite, non potete costringere vostra figlia, a sposare un … vecchio … e … contro la sua volontà." "Andrè, se tu non la vuoi, e ti è impossibile accettarla così com'è allora devo vedere come provvedere a pensare al suo futuro."  
"Ma Signore e se … Oscar non …."  
"Riusciresse a procreare con l'eventuale marito perché troppo vecchio?! E' questo che vuoi dire?  
"Si Generale !"  
"Beh in quel caso Andrè, puoi sempre concepire con lei, tanto infondo vi amate, ciò che vi divide è la questione caratteriale, sono sicuro che a lei non dispiacerà procreare con te, poi potrai andartene senza alcun impegno, lei intanto può sfruttare le sue doti amatorie per far morire il marito di crepacuore; io avrei l'erede e lei la sua libertà. Questo è quanto le proporrò. Bene Andrè, ti lascio, vado a cercarla, non vorrei che la disperazione la portasse a commettere una sciocchezza. A dopo Andrè! Devo cercarla per parlare con lei …. A proposito se la vedi, dille che l'aspetto in camera sua!"  
"Un momento Signore, ma chi Vi dice che io e Oscar accettiamo una cosa simile, sapete?! Ho l'impressione che Voi stiate parlando non di due persone ma ….. ma …. Di una giumenta e di uno stallone! Vi rendete conto di ciò che mi avete appena detto?"  
"Certo che me ne rendo perfettamente conto, ma è soltanto colpa vostra se sono arrivato a questa conclusione: io avrei voluto che voi vi sposaste, ma visto che, come mi avete detto, non è possibile, questa rimane l'unica soluzione."

Il Generale lasciare la mia stanza in tutta tranquillità, sono senza parole, vedo Oscar uscire dalla toilette: è furiosa, mi dice: "Andrè, ma cosa si è inventato adesso?"  
"Non l'hai sentito?  
"Andrè ma .. ma … è … lui ha parlato di pretendenti anziani da sottomettere al mio volere, l'importante è che gli dia il tanto desiderato erede e …"  
"Siii e soprattutto ha puntualizzato: magari se sarai abile a farlo passar a miglior vita per merito delle tue …. prestazioni, potresti sempre appropriarti della tua vita … aspetta, e non è tutto, se l'uomo o meglio se il nonnino che ti sposerà non sarà in grado di …. di …. Si insomma hai capito benissimo, non sarà in grado di darti un figlio, ci sarò sempre io a provvedere a tale compito …. Certo che tuo padre non si perde mai d'animo e la sa davvero lunga!"  
"Non ho più alcun dubbio, ormai sragiona! Questo è diventato un incubo!"  
"L'hai sentito? Quindi non rimane che confessargli che era tutto uno scherzo, oppure dobbiamo dirgli che ci siamo riconciliati."  
"No assolutamente, voglio vedere fino a che punto è capace di arrivare, vuole dormire nella mia stanza e controllarmi? Che lo faccia, vedremo chi dei due si divertirà di più!"

"Ho lasciato la porta socchiusa, per ascoltare cosa si dicono, loro neanche se ne sono accorti; ero certo che Oscar fosse nella camera di Andrè. E va bene Oscar, ora vedremo se mi confesserai la verità. Ma veramente quei due pensano che sia uno stupido?! Dimenticano che sono un Generale, uno stratega dell'esercito francese! Mi viene da ridere! Non sanno ancora di cosa sono capace!

"Andrè io torno in camera mia, ho bisogno di cambiarmi, e se mio padre oserà soltanto propormi una cosa simile, saprò io cosa rispondergli, a dopo Andrè!"  
"Ehi Oscar non mi dai nemmeno un bacio?"  
"Nooo sono troppo arrabbiata, per baciarti …."

La vedo uscire velocemente dalla mia stanza, è bellicosa, agguerrita, spero che tutto questo non degeneri nuovamente.

Mi aggiro pigramente per i giardini, penso a Sabrina, al suo rifiuto, non capisco tutta questa riluttanza, vedo Gerard avvicinarsi.

"Alain cosa ci fai qui tutto solo e con quell'aria da cane bastonato."  
"Gerard ho proposto a Sabrina di venire con me a Parigi e lei ha rifiutato …"  
"Cosa hai fatto? Ma Alain come puoi pretendere una cosa simile da una ragazza che ti conosce appena, dico io amico ma sei fuori o cosa!"  
"Parli bene tu che hai chi ti aspetta a casa, io invece lascio il mio cuore qui …. Credimi Gerard sto soffrendo moltissimo."  
"Alain, più ti ascolto e più stento a crederci, dici di esserti innamorato in tre giorni e proponi alla ragazza di venire via con te?! No Alain nessuno direbbe che sia possibile una cosa simile.  
Ma poi dico io, sai quanto tempo ci ha messo il nostro amico Andrè per chiedere al nostro Comandante di sposarla? Vent'anni amico! E tu pretendi di … convincere una ragazza in tre giorni? Su Alain mi stai prendendo in giro lo so, e poi io sinceramente non ti ci vedo a … a casa a fare il bravo maritino, tu … tu sei troppo libertino."  
"Quel tempo è finito da un pezzo La Salle, ora è tutto cambiato."  
"Si si ti credo Sassoin, fin tanto che non l'avrai avuta e poi per te quella ragazza non significherà più nulla. Io vado Alain, tanto tu non senti ragione, a dopo!"  
"Le chiederò di sposarmi, prima di partire … verrebbe con me a Parigi non come mia fidanzata ma come mia moglie, e vediamo se voi tutti, mi prenderete sul serio!"  
"Tu sei pazzo Alain, tu sposarti? E dopo meno una settimana che la conosci? No dai Alain … per me tu non stai bene, è meglio che ti vada a fare un bagno freddo, magari si calmeranno i bollenti spiriti, mi sa che stai ragionando con quelli e non con la testa, anche se dubito che tu ce l'abbia!"

Vedo Gerard allontanarsi, non mi crede, nessuno mi prende sul serio, nemmeno Sabrina …. No forse lei no … altrimenti non avrebbe risposto al mio bacio, sente qualcosa per me e io devo convincerla ….. devo andare da lei.

L'aspetto pazientemente davanti alla porta della stanza dove sta governando, prima o poi dovrà pur finire e uscire di lì.

Eccola là, come sempre è con Marta, mi vede, fa appena un cenno con la testa, mi avvicino.

"Marta permetti?! Debbo parlare con Sabrina …"  
"Si certo, vi lascio soli, ma sapete che non potete prendervi molto tempo altrimenti …"  
"Sta tranquilla Marta non mi serve molto tempo."

Sabrina ed io rimaniamo da soli, mi guarda smarrita, rimane in silenzio.

"Sabrina io ti ho chiesto di venire con me a Parigi, e tu non …"  
"Alain è inutile tornare sull'argomento …"  
"Non ho finito aspetta! Vorrei che tu venisse via con me …. Come mia … moglie. Sposiamoci prima di partire e …"  
"Alain … ma cosa … tu mi proponi di sposarmi? Ma è …. È assurdo! Come puoi chiedere a una donna che conosci appena di …"  
"So di te quanto basta: sei … sei dolce, sensibile … e … poi … io mi sono davvero innamorato di te …"  
"Come fai ad esserne sicuro …"  
"Non sono nato ieri, lo sai che di donne ne ho avute tante, proprio per questo ti dico che sono sicuro di ciò che ti propongo ….. allora?"  
"Alain come posso …"  
"Prenditi il tempo che vuoi per pensare, ma ricordati che tra quattro giorni lascerò Venezia e tu nel frattempo potrai pensarci."

Le predo le mani, le bacio, le dico: "Ti aspetto stasera al solito posto … ciao!"

Guardo Alain andare via, sono sconcertata, è mai possibile che …

"Sabrina cosa fai così imbambolata? Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Marta, mi ha chiesto di sposarlo …"  
"Chee?! Ma .. se vi conoscete appena!"

Entro nella mia stanza, vedo mio padre orientarsi nel suo nuovo alloggio, fingo di essere serena, voglio proprio vedere se ripeterà a me ciò che ha detto ad Andrè.

"Sei tornata Oscar! Ti ho cercata dappertutto, forse è stato Andrè a dirti che volevo parlare con te?"  
"No, non ho visto Andrè, ma Voi cosa avete da dirmi con tanta urgenza."  
"Ehmmm … vedi … ho riflettuto, sai?! Con la mente lucida si ragiona meglio …"  
"Quindi?! Su Padre sbrigatevi, ho fretta!"  
"Calma … calma Oscar, dobbiamo parlare con calma …. Quindi …"  
"Più che parlare con calma, io ho l'impressione che Voi vogliate perdere tempo, allora cosa dovete dirmi, sbrigatevi che devo andare via."  
"Oooh …. Ma quanta fretta! Su figliola calmati … dunque …. Accetto la tua decisione di non voler sposare Andrè, in fondo ti capisco, tu sei così …. come dire …. vivace … e quindi hai bisogno di un uomo docile, gentile, insomma un uomo privo di spina dorsale … un tipo come … il duca di Beaumont! Edmons de Beaumont!"  
Inizio a fare fatica a rimanere serio….Il duca di Beaumont…ih ih….sono un genio..  
"Co ..cosa?! Ma Vi ha dato di volta al cervello? Ma sapete che quello … quello ha perfino qualche anno in più di Voi?! E poi non avete capito che non è mia intenzione sposarmi?!"  
"Oh si si, certo che l'ho capito, ma se mi lasci finire, e ti calmi, ti spiegherò tutto quanto. Dunque tu sposi il Duca di Beaumont. Come tu stessa hai detto è un uomo ehmm non più giovanissimo, proprio perché anziano, non credo che il matrimonio possa durare molto, se a tutto questo uniamo la tua … avvenenza … non ti sarà difficile farci un figlio … maschio si intende … e poi … come dire … con le tue abilità amatorie lo fai …. Intendi?"  
Santo cielo…mi viene da ridere! Solo a vedere la reazione di mia figlia….si sta scandalizzando, è tutta rossa in viso, gesticola, non sta ferma…ih ih ih….capitolerà!  
"Nooo nooo Voi ormai non ragionate piùù!"  
"Zitta e lasciami finire di parlare … dunque se poi lui non dovesse riuscire ad adempire al suo dovere di …. marito … non ti rimane che…" e mi interrompe di nuovo, per fortuna, devo fingere un colpo di tosse per coprire il ridolino che ho…..uh off  
"Chee?!"  
"Usare Andrè al fine di procreare, e appena sarai riuscita nel tuo intendo lui lascerà Parigi, o meglio la Francia e noi Jarjayes avremo l'erede!"  
"Nooo!"  
"Siiii!" ormai è disperata..ah ah ah….sto per scoppiare a ridere….  
"Spiegatemi allora dov'è la differenza, tra sposarmi con Andrè e farci un figlio?!"  
"Un figlio…no no no…..anche più di uno se fosse necessario, tutto dipenderà dalla tua capacità di procreare un maschio, perché voi due vi arrenderete soltanto, se avrete un figlio maschio….e poi potreste trovare la faccenda divertente…farne anche due di maschi! Io non mi accontento!"  
"Ma …"  
"Lasciami finire ti ho detto! Vuoi sapere dov'è la differenza? Che sposando Andrè, secondo le tue visioni, saresti sottomessa come donna, invece sposando il duca …. Sarebbe lui sottomesso a te in tutto e per tutto, accetterebbe perfino che i suoi figli, portino il cognome Jarjayes, un altro nobile non lo accetterebbe mai, l'unico fesso che io conosco è lui il buon vecchio Edmond! Ora hai capito? Anzi….adesso scriverò a tua madre per invitare il vecchio Beaumont da noi, così lo conosci! E poi Marguerite dovrà scusarsi con le loro maestà per il cambio di sposo….si si….adesso le scrivo!"  
"Padre sapete che vi dico!"  
"Dimmi mia cara figlia!"  
"Vi propongo una cosa, ripudiate mia madre, che credo sarebbe ben felice di vivere senza di Voi, e trovatevi anche voi una Du Barry e fateci un bel figlio maschio: l'erede della famiglia Jarjayes, ora se permettete, io vado, e vi auguro una buona notte!"  
"Dove vai?"  
"Preferisco dormire nella stanza di Alain e Gerard piuttosto che con Voi, a domani!"  
"Fermatiii …"  
"Provateci se siete capace, magari Vi sfido a duello!"  
"Sfacciata, come ti permetti di parlarmi così?!"  
"E Voi come Vi permettete di parlare a vostra figlia cose se si trattasse di un animale da riproduzione?!"  
"E allora, visto che stamattina mi hai detto di amare Andrè … sposalo .. e così chiudiamo qui la questione!"  
"Questo è solo affar mio!"  
"No! E' anche mio, non scordartelo!"

Mia figlia lascia la stanza come una furia, non voglio nemmeno correrle dietro, tanto so dove sta andando, comunque sbircio lo stesso, la vedo, si, è dietro la porta di Andrè, eccola che è appena entrata, e dove se no, solo da lui poteva andare! Ah….ma ormai staranno per crollare! Certo il loro piano era ben congegnato, degno del Colonnello Jarjayes….eh….ma io sono il Generale! E poi devo ammettere che mi sto divertendo parecchio…si meritano una punizione….mi ricordano i due adolescenti che erano quando combinavano qualche marachella, ed io, come allora, li ho puniti! Certo, non hanno più l'età per andare a letto senza cena, o essere sottoposti ad allenamenti estenuanti….ma questa punizione che ho escogitato è davvero geniale….al mio rientro a Parigi avrò molto da raccontare alla mia amata Marguerite! Non ho mai visto Oscar così sorridente come in questo periodo, questa missione l'ha fatta persino ringiovanire!

"Andrè, mio padre mi ha …. Mi ha … detto … tutto…"  
"Ora basta Oscar, è inutile che continuiamo con questa farsa, tanto o in un modo o in un altro, tuo padre ci assillerà comunque, tanto vale dirgli la verità, e così non se ne parla più. Ormai siamo coscienti che dobbiamo sopportarlo fino al nostro matrimonio, è una questione di un paio di mesi, poi sarà tutto finito!"  
"Ne sei proprio sicuro Andrè?"  
"Certo che si!"  
"Vorrei avere la tua stessa sicurezza….secondo me lo dovremo sopportare molto più a lungo….almeno fino all' agognato nipote maschio…." Dico sconsolata, sospirando e scuotendo la testa!

Vedo Andrè uscire, è fuori di sé, sconsolato, lo seguo, va in camera mia, sa di trovare lì mio padre.

"Ma Andrè cosa pensi di fare?"  
"Dirgli la verità."  
"Verità?!"  
"Si che è tutto uno scherzo e che dobbiamo calmarci tutti, lui compreso."

Apro la porta, lo vedo seduto, ha l' aria soddisfatta, ci guarda , ci dice: "Allora vi siete decisi a confessare?"  
"Confessare cosa Generale?"  
"Non sono io che devo parlare ma voi due, avanti sbrigatevi, chi dei due si fa avanti?!"  
"Ma io …"  
"Andrè, se siete entrati in questo modo, significa che avete qualcosa da dirmi … su avanti, quale proposta accettate: il matrimonio con il duca di Beaumont, che voi due diventiate amanti giusto il tempo di darmi un erede … oppure? Su avanti … sto aspettando che me lo diciate!"  
"Era uno scherzo Signore, un modo per essere lasciati un po' tranquilli, Oscar e io ci amiamo, vogliamo sposarci, ma desideriamo un po'di fiducia da parte Vostra e un po' di libertà!" dico a capo chino, sconsolato….davvero mi sento come quando confessavamo di avere rubato la marmellata o avere fatto qualche brutto scherzo al nostro precettore!  
"Libertà? Come non ve ne do abbastanza?"  
"Certo che no, Padre! Siete petulante, invadente e asfissiante, e questo è intollerabile. Ricordatevi che non sono, anzi, che non sono mai stata una bambina e non intendo essere sorvegliata da Voi, e soprattutto, non voglio che facciate certe insinuazioni. E' chiaro Padre?"  
"Chiarissimo Oscar, ti sei spiegata benissimo, e adesso che tutto si è chiarito, possiamo continuare a pensare come organizzare le vostre nozze e andare a dormire, perché tutto questo chiacchiericcio mi ha stancato! A proposito, ognuno nella propria stanza … naturalmente!"  
"Generale permettetemi una domanda ma Voi come …"  
"Come l'ho capito? Dimenticate che oltre ad essere uno stratega militare, sono anche un padre, e un padre conosce sua figlia: Oscar ti ama troppo per non sposarti, e poi voi due sarete anche scaltri come soldati ma, la prossima volta che volete farmi uno scherzo, fate attenzione che questo vecchio che tanto si preoccupa per la propria figlia, non ascolti dietro la porta! E adesso se non vi dispiace vorrei andare a dormire!"

Sono furiosa afferro la mano di Andrè e lo trascinino con me nel corridoio, sento mio padre ridere.  
"Lo senti?! Si sta burlando di noi."  
"Come noi ci siamo burlati di lui Oscar."  
"E adesso cosa facciamo?"  
"Cosa vorresti fare Oscar! Niente, dobbiamo solo sperare che tutto quanto finisca prima possibile!"  
E' una serata molto fredda e umida, la nebbia diventa sempre più fitta, mi stringo nel mio mantello, sono qui nel parco, spero che Sabrina mi raggiunga, che mi dica cosa ha deciso, non sono più quello di prima, ho perso la mia allegria, non mi va di prendere in giro più nessuno, anzi, adesso sono gli altri a deridermi … me lo merito ….. adesso so cosa significa soffrire per amore, è terribile: ti senti logorare l'anima, non mi aspetto che mi dica di si, però in cuor mio ci spero.

"Buona sera Alain …"  
"Ciao Sabrina, temevo che non arrivassi …"  
"Dobbiamo parlare Alain …"  
"Sono qui per questo …. Hai pensato a quello che ti ho detto?"

Siamo di fronte, i suoi occhi sono nei miei, vedo schiudersi le sue labbra, mi dice: "Si Alain ho riflettuto molto, su tutto … ma non posso darti una risposta così all'improvviso … vedi Alain, io diffido degli uomini in genere, non solo di te …."  
"C'è stato qualcuno in passato che ti ha ferito?"

Non reggo più il suo sguardo, mi allontano un poco da lui, gli dico: "Sono stata già sposata … allora ero una ragazzina, fui costretta dai mie genitori perché troppo poveri; lui era un mercante, era un uomo molto più anziano di me, non si è sempre comportato bene con me, non ne voglio parlare Alain … cerco di dimenticare."  
"Non voglio che tu aggiunga altro Sabrina, non voglio sapere nulla del tuo passato se non sarai tu a volermene parlare, mi interessa la ragazza che ho davanti a me, mi interessa sapere se vuoi sposarmi e venire con me in Francia.

Rimango in silenzio, vedo Alain che attende una parola soltanto.

"Sabrina, se vuoi pensarci ancora io … non voglio forzarti, sai che mi rimangono tre giorni, e poi partirò …."  
"Si Alain … sposiamoci … voglio venire con te!"

Le impedisco di dire altro, l'abbraccio, si stringe a me, la bacio.

"Sono felice Sabrina!"

Oscar e io passeggiamo nel parco, vediamo Alain con Sabrina.

"Andrè ma .. quelli sono .."  
"Si li ho visti Oscar, Alain dice di amarla …. e se quei due sono arrivati a questo punto, vuol dire che si unirà un altro viaggiatore con noi."  
"Andrè andiamo, lasciamoli soli."

Ci allontaniamo dal parco, passeggiamo.

"Andrè mio padre …"  
"Oscar è meglio sorvolare sull'argomento, pensiamo a noi e godiamoci la passeggiata, anche se stasera fa freddino."  
"Si è vero, stasera fa davvero freddo, guarda il cielo … è coperto, non si vede nemmeno la luna."  
"Su vieni qui, ti riscaldo io."

Passeggiamo abbracciati, sento Oscar stringersi a me, la sento mia, Oscar è mia! Camminiamo stretti, le passo una braccio dietro alla schiena e la stringo…mi piace questo contatto, mi piace saperla così vicina, poterla abbracciare, sentire il suo profumo….

Andrè mi accompagna fin dietro la mia camera, mi bacia, una, due volte, non vuole lasciarmi, i primi baci leggeri diventano piano piano più profondi, più esigenti….nemmeno io voglio lasciarlo, continuiamo a baciarci, sono appoggiata con la schiena alla porta quando sento che si apre all'improvviso, quasi cado all'indietro, Andrè mi viene addosso, indietreggiamo barcollando, ci ritroviamo nella mia stanza; ed ecco che sentiamo la voce di mio padre.

"Finalmente siete tornati! Ero stanco di aspettarvi …."  
"Potevate andare a letto tranquillamente, padre, nessuno ve lo impediva!"  
"Su su via Oscar … lo sai che se non ti vedo non riesco ad addormentami."  
"Davvero padre! Io invece dormo benissimo senza di Voi."  
"Andrè … sto conoscendo il lato ironico di mio figlia e devo dire che mi diverte un mondo. Andrè, si entra figliolo beviamo qualcosa e scambiamo due chiacchiere."  
"Sissignore."

Il Generale riempie tre calici, ci sediamo e dice: "Bene Andrè, visto che tutto è stato chiarito, voglio mettere in chiaro delle cose."  
"Quale Signore?!"  
"Al riguardo del vostro matrimonio … dunque Andrè … naturalmente vivrete a palazzo, nella stanza di Oscar o in un'altra ala, er me non fa alcuna differenza, tu Andrè dovrai dire addio alle tue vecchie abitudini …"  
"Ma Generale vorrei tornare alla vita di sempre e …"  
"Cosa intenti con la vita di sempre?! Tornare a far parte dei soldato della Guardia o continuare ad essere l'attendente di tua moglie?!"  
"Ma io Signore non è una vita che …"  
"Si, ma quella vita non ti appartiene più, adesso il tuo ruolo è un altro: diventare il marito di mia figlia … e … concentrarti sugli eredi che dovrai darmi … con mia figlia si intende …"  
"Ma Generale io dovrò anche occuparmi di qualcosa, non posso mica stare senza far niente!"  
"Ma chi ti ha detto che dovrai stare senza far niente … tu hai il compito più importante che ti possa essere affidato … devi darmi l'erede, quindi per i primi tempi non dovrai fare altro, inseguito, quando … ehmm … mia figlia sarà .. in attesa del suo primo figlio, allora ti affiderò un altro incarico, mi affiancherai nell'amministrazione dei beni di famiglia, dovrai occuparti dei nostri interessi, tutto questo dopo il concepimento. Questo era quello che volevo dirti."

Vedo Oscar livida di rabbia, sta per esplodere.

"Padre ma Voi non sapete fare altro che pianificare la vita degli altri! Chi vi dice che Andrè ed io rimarremo a vivere a palazzo!"  
"Oscar non fingere di non sapere, lo sai che tu sei il mio erede, e in quanto tale, devi occupare il posto che ti spetta, è tuo dovere rimanere a palazzo, e dopo di te i tuoi figli … se temi che io possa interferire nella vostra vita, non devi preoccuparti: io non interferirò in alcun modo, a me interessano soltanto i vostri figli, i maschi naturalmente."  
"E non Vi sembra che dovrei preoccuparmi della Vostra ossessione?"  
"Ma quale ossessione, sei tu che immagini cose che a mio dire non sussistono. L'unica cosa che pretendo è che vengano allevati in modo consono al loro rango e …"  
"Padre, Andrè e io non siamo ancora sposati, anzi, al nostro rientro verrà annunciato il nostro fidanzamento e Voi pensate già all'istruzione dei probabili figli che Andrè e io avremo, ma … Padre siete impossibile!"

Oscar mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè tu non dici nulla?"  
"Oscar …"  
"Ma cosa vuoi che ti dica Andrè! A lui sta bene già il fatto di sposarsi con te, cosa vuoi che abbia da ridire, qui l'unica che tende a ribellarsi sei tu, non Andrè! Quindi sta calma e sii contenta dei progetti che ho in serbo per voi! E poi pianificare, pesare e soppesare ogni possibilità fa di me uno dei migliori strateghi e generali dell'esercito francese, non dimenticarlo!"  
"Padre!"  
"Si Oscar!"  
"Siete incredibilmente assurdo!"  
"Lo so, altrimenti non ti avrei cresciuta come un uomo, e se i risultati sono questi, allora che ben venga la mia assurdità!"


	32. Chapter 32

Mie care amiche, ho convinto la squinternata ad utilizzare la connessione del suo strano mezzo di comunicazione per cercare di pubblicare il capitolo…..spero che ella si degni di collaborare, l'Arpia!

Con affetto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 32**_

_**Oggi Sposi**_

Entro nella mia stanza fischiettando, incurante del fatto che il mio amico Gerard sia già a letto e magari stia già dormendo. Sono così felice che non mi accorgo di fare rumore e svegliarlo.

"Cosa succede Alain, cos'è tutto questo fracasso?"  
"Oh buongiorno La Salle, tutto bene?"  
"Buongiorno? Ma se siamo nel cuore della notte!"  
"Be' per me è come se fosse giorno, e che giorno!"  
"Alain! Ti sei ammattito? Cosa ti è preso?"  
"Gerard Gerard, sono felice, mi sposo!"  
"Cosa? Ti sposi? Hai per caso battuto la testa amico?"  
"Niente affatto, la mia testa è a posto, ti ho appena detto che mi sposo!"  
"O mio Dio, ho perso un amico, temo che quella ragazza gli abbia fatto perdere il senno!"  
"Gerard non dire idiozie!"  
"Io idiozie? Mi sa che l'unico idiota sei tu! Non puoi dirmi: Gerard mi sposo, dopo aver conosciuto una donna tre giorni fa!"  
"E invece si, domani dirò al diavolo biondo e al vecchio pazzo che ci sarà un altro viaggiatore con noi …. Però prima di lasciare Venezia, la sposo."  
"E tu chiami Vecchio pazzo il Generale, e tu forse non ti sarai mica ammattito?"  
"No no sono sempre io: Alain de Sassoin soldato della Guardia Metropolitana comandata dal Diavolo Biondo ahahah!"

La luce grigia del mattino entra nella stanza, mi accorgo che anche oggi la giornata non è delle migliori, sicuramente il tempo sarà grigio e nuvoloso.  
Esco dal letto, vedo mio padre dormire, cerco di non far rumore; vado alla toilette, mi lavo, sono dietro il paravento, mi vesto, con i miei soliti, comodi, abiti maschili, mi appresto a uscire quando sento una voce: "Dove vai Oscar? Perché esci in punta di piedi?"  
"Buongiorno Padre, io non esco in punta di piedi, è solo che non volevo svegliavi."  
"Uhmm sarà, ma tu hai tutta l'aria di voler uscire da questa stanza senza che io me ne accorga, dimentichi che da buon soldato, ho il sonno leggero!"  
"Come avete visto, esco!"  
"Dove vai di buon ora?"  
"Dimenticate che anch'io sono un buon soldato, e un buon soldato che si rispetti si sveglia di buon ora, e adesso vogliatemi scusarmi."

Esco dalla mia stanza nervosamente, l'interrogatorio di mio padre mi ha messo di cattivo umore. Percorro il corridoio, vado in cucina e chiedo alla servitù di farmi servire la colazione in camera di Andrè.  
Poco dopo sono dietro la sua porta. Busso.

"Entra pure Oscar."  
"Buongiorno Andrè!"  
"Buongiorno a te Oscar, dormito bene?"  
"Uhmm si, direi di si, ho chiesto alla servitù di far portare la colazione in camera tua, così possiamo parlare un po'."  
"Questa si che è una buona idea."

Andrè mi si avvicina, mi stringe tra le sue braccia, con dolcezza; il suo abbraccio sa di casa, di quiete, mi rilassa e mi fa andare oltre il buongiorno che mi ha dato mio padre. Mi bacia, dapprima con dolcezza, quasi timidamente, poi con un po' più di passione. Che bello ritrovarsi tra le braccia di Andrè in inizio di giornata. Decisamente questo è un ottimo inizio!

"Su vieni, dimmi, ieri dopo che ti ho lasciata, tutto bene con tuo padre?"  
"Ah si … come sempre, ha detto qualche altra idiozia, ma io neanche l'ho ascoltato, mi sono addormentata quasi subito."

Sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Accidenti che velocità, la colazione è già arrivata!"  
"Avanti."  
"Buongiorno Andrè. Che sorpresa, trovo di buon'ora anche il Comandante, meglio, così informerò anche Voi!"  
"Alain già immagino quale sia l'argomento: Sabrina , non è così?"  
"Già! … Comandante, Andrè … vi informo che prima di partire mi sposo."  
"Cosa?! Tu scherzi Alain?!"  
"Per niente Andrè, sono serissimo, mai stato tanto serio in vita mia. Stamattina io e Sabrina andremo in città e parleremo, anzi, parlerà con il prete e lo informerà della nostra decisione."  
"Ma Alain, così due piedi!"  
"No Comandante, io direi su quattro piedi, visto che non sarò il solo a sposarmi ahahah!"  
"Ma Alain non credi di essere precipitoso?"  
"Niente affatto, con noi partirà Sabrina e lei verrà con me come mia moglie. Sono venuto a informarvi adesso, l'unico che devo ancora mettere a conoscenza è Vostro padre Comandante …. Ah dimenticavo … Andrè, Comandante Oscar, sarete i miei testimoni, adesso io vado, mi preparo per organizzare il matrimonio, a dopo!"

Vediamo Alain sul ciglio della porta, quando si volta a guardarci e ci dice: "Voi due state perdendo un mucchio di tempo, dovreste affrettarvi, Andrè vent'anni sono assai anche per un Santo incallito, figurarsi per un uomo ahahahah!"

Vediamo Alain uscire dalla stanza.

"Andrè ma l'hai sentito?"  
"Certo che si, chi l'avrebbe detto: Alain un donnaiolo impenitente, si sposa? Nooo Oscar allora si che a questo mondo è tutto è possibile, vuol dire che possiamo ben sperare che tuo padre prima o poi possa cambiare ahahah!"  
"Mio padre cambiare? Andrè che ottimista che sei!"  
"No Oscar, se Alain è potuto cambiare, perché non sperare con tuo padre!"  
"Piuttosto, è più facile afferrare la luna nel pozzo …. Andrè mio padre ha pianificato la nostra vita, ma ti assicuro che io non asseconderò tutti i suoi capricci."  
"Cos'hai in mente questa volta?!"  
"Lui desidera che io lasci l'esercito appena torniamo a Parigi, e invece non sarà così, dopo sposati per un certo periodo continuerò a prestare servizio, voglio proprio vedere come reagirà."  
"A quale scopo vuoi fare questo?"  
"Semplice, voglio che capisca che non ho nessuna intenzione di piegarmi al suo volere, e che comunque farò sempre di testa mia, vedrai …e poi a me piace questa vita, non potrei mai passare le mie giornate a ricamare … .mi ci vedi?"

Percorro felice il palazzo, arrivo alla stanza della mia Sabrina, busso, la chiamo.  
"Sabrina sei pronta?"  
"Si Alain, arrivo!"

La vedo uscire, la bacio sul ciglio della porta non curante che gli altri ci vedano.

"Buongiorno Sabrina!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain!"  
"Sei pronta per andare?"  
"Si, ho detto a Marta di sostituirmi e che tornerò prima possibile, andiamo pure Alain!"

Percorriamo i corridoi mano nella mano, siamo felici, Alain mi guarda con amore e io ricambio il suo sguardo.

Vedo Oscar e Andrè passeggiare nel parco, ammetto di essere davvero felice che quei due mi abbiano mentito, sono molto più tranquillo. L'idea che si fossero lasciati, mi aveva fatto quasi uscire di testa, per fortuna che era solo uno scherzo. Che bello! Mi rincuora vederli passeggiare così: in perfetta armonia. Almeno so per certo che si amano e mi daranno tutti i nipoti che desidero.  
E' meglio che adesso mi allontani e non mi vedano, altrimenti penseranno come sempre che io li spii, non voglio che dicano di me, che lascio loro poca libertà, tanto passeggiano solamente.

"Padre, Padre … potete anche restare, sapete, ormai il Vostro sorvegliare non ci infastidisce più, se Vi fa piacere, potete unirvi a noi."  
"Oscar, sei sempre così ironica, che ormai neanche più io ci faccio caso!"  
"Meglio così Padre, mi fa piacere, così discutiamo il meno possibile."  
"Andrè, non vedo da ieri quell'imbecille di Sassoin, non vorrei che si ficcasse in qualche guaio."  
"Vedete Signore, su Alain ormai possiamo stare tranquilli ma avrete presto una bella sorpresa."  
"Uhmmm comincio a preoccuparmi, di che si tratta? Quando c'è di mezzo quel soldato….c'è solo da preoccuparsi!"  
"Padre è meglio che veniate informato, almeno non sarete colto impreparato."  
"Comincio davvero a preoccuparmi, che diavolo ha combinato Sassoin?"  
"Intende sposarsi e portare con noi a Parigi sua moglie."  
"Cosaaa?! Ma che … è una burla? Stai scherzando?! Vuole sposarsi e …. Nooo, ma dico è diventato matto?! Ma dico io, uno come .. come lui … un .. libertino, possa pensare a … sposarsi? E poi questa ragazza dovrebbe affrontare un viaggio cosi estenuante e rischioso, si, perché io lo definisco rischioso, finché non avremo portato a termine la missione. Nooo Sassoin è fuori di testa, non ho dubbi, lui ragiona con i pantaloni. Dov'è adesso quel disgraziato!?"  
"A preparare i documenti per il matrimonio, si sposeranno prima di partire."  
"Ma questo …. deficiente non ha capito che lui qui è in missione e non in viaggio di piacere? Appena torna mandatelo da me!"  
"Un momento Padre, ciò che dite è giusto, ma non dimenticate che Alain e Gerard sono i miei soldati, e ciò che fanno riguarda me che sono il loro Comandante, quindi se Alain ha deciso di sposarsi, lo faccia pure, per me non è un problema, l'importante è che si comporti da soldato e faccia il suo dovere. Tutto sommato non si è andato a cacciare nei guai come l'ultima volta.  
"Oscarrr adesso capisco perché Sassoin è così poco rispettoso, sei tu che come Comandante non hai polso!"  
"Ora basta Padre, non Vi permetto di criticarmi, è vero, forse gli ho concesso cose che un altro superiore non gli avrebbe permesso, ma per bacco qui parliamo di persone, di sentimenti e non di …. Bestie!"  
"Oscar, se tu hai deciso di assecondare la follia di Sassoin, allora vuol dire che te ne prendi la responsabilità, io non ti riconosco più!"  
"Pensateci bene, Padre, alla fine avremo un viaggiatore in più, ma un problema in meno: ci penserà sua moglie a sorvegliarlo! Sapete quanti problemi in meno?"

Vedo mio Padre allontanarsi, è fuori di sé, guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Andrè devo ammettere che mio Padre un po' ragione ce l'ha, però non me la sono sentita di …."  
"Ti capisco Oscar, adesso non ci resta che aspettare che torni e ci dica cosa faranno."

Siamo tornati a palazzo, ho lasciato Sabrina al suo lavoro, io cerco Andrè e il Comandante, ma anziché trovare loro, incontro il Generale che appena mi vede mi dice: "Ehi tu Sassoin si può sapere cos'è questo nuovo colpo di testa?! Mia figlia mi ha raccontato tutto, ma cosa ti sei messo in testa, che sei qui a villeggiare?"  
"Signor Generale io non voglio certo recarvi disturbo però spero che abbiate un minimo di comprensione …"  
"Sassoin ma ti rendi conto, cosa vuol dire portarsi una donna in una missione militare e a quali rischi la ragazza stessa potrebbe andare incontro? Oltre che portare a termine la nostra missione dovremmo badare anche a lei."

Vediamo entrare nella stanza Andrè e Oscar e appena il Comandante mi vede mi chiede: "Allora Alain come è andata?"  
"Ecco Comandante, abbiamo parlato con il sacrestano, e ci ha detto che il parroco non è a Venezia, rientrerà dopo domani e …."  
"Ma dopo domani noi partiamo!"  
"Si lo so Comandante, infatti Sabrina e io prima dell'alba ci recheremo in Cattedrale e ci sposeremo qualche ora prima di partire."  
"Oh Sassoin Sassoin sai solo complicarmi la vita, ma cosa credi di partire in viaggio di nozze?"  
"Signore Generale, è inutile che facciate dell'umorismo, so perfettamente che il viaggio di rientro non è altro che portare a termine una missione, come so benissimo che il mio non è un viaggio di nozze."  
"Oh meno male che fin qui ci siamo arrivati, bene adesso non ti resta che parlare con il tuo Comandante, io vado a farmi un giro, almeno mi calmo un poco!"

Oscar ed io siamo rimasti soli nella stanza, rimango in silenzio, lei mi guarda.

"Andrè sei pensieroso, cos'hai?"  
Penso ad Alain e a tutta questa fretta di sposarsi."  
"Stai pensando a noi vero?"  
"Si … la nostra, è una storia è complicata fin dall'inizio …. Anch'io ti avrei sposata immediatamente."  
"Immediatamente? Sentiamo a quanti anni?"  
"Quindici."  
"Ahahahah Andrè io ne avevo allora quattordici!"  
"Forse … ti avrei sposata anche prima … ti ho amata da sempre …."  
"Uhmmm … sempre è un tempo indefinito, visto che sei entrato a far parte della famiglia quando io avevo cinque anni e tu sei. Mi avresti sposata già allora?"  
"Ahahah … Oscar …"  
"Cosa hai Andrè?"  
"Niente, niente … è solo che …"  
"Che?"  
"Vieni qui, abbiamo tanto tempo da recuperare!"

La stringo tra le mie braccia, le accarezzo il viso e poi uno, due, tre, tanti baci, le nostre labbra non si lasciano più, finché qualcuno non bussa alla porta. Uff….è con strazio che ci stacchiamo!

"Avanti."  
"Possiamo entrare Comandante?!"  
"Alain, Sabrina, entrate pure, su accomodatevi!"  
"Ecco Comandante … noi volevamo dirvi che è tutto pronto per domani mattina all'alba, il parroco ci aspetta alle sei, la cerimonia non durerà più di mezzora. Come già detto, voi sarete i miei testimoni e quelli di Sabrina saranno la sua amica Marta e Gerard."  
"Va bene Alain domani mattina saremo tutti nella chiesa."

Mio padre entra, scruta tutti, ha un'espressione accigliata, ormai non bussa nemmeno più….

"Buona sera a tutti!"  
"Buona sera Signor Generale …"

C'è silenzio, si avverte imbarazzo per l'atteggiamento contrariato di mio padre, ma Alain riesce a stemperare l'atmosfera venutasi a creare.

"Ehmm … Signor Generale io vorrei chiedervi l'onore di … accompagnare all'altare la mia fidanzata."  
"Uhmmm … Cosa?"  
"Vedete Signore, Sabrina è orfana e se a Voi non dispiace …. Per noi sarebbe un onore e poi credo che non Vi sarà difficile, visto che ormai siete un veterano in questo, dato che avete già sposato ben cinque figlie e tra un po' toccherà alla sesta!"  
"Sassoin …"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Non manchi certo di umorismo, vero?"  
"Signore, la vita va presa con allegria, e Voi siete troppo serio! … Allora Signore, accettate?"  
"Come potrei rifiutare Sassoin?! …. E tu ragazza sei sicura di volerlo sposare? E' una testa calda, e prende la vita poco sul serio."  
"Vi prego Signor Generale, così me la spaventate e magari decide di mollarmi proprio adesso che ho fatto davvero tanto fatica a convincerla!"  
"Fatica dici? Alain ma se è passata appena una settimana da quando siamo arrivati, e tu mi parli di fatica?!"  
"Hai ragione Andrè, dico certe cose in tua presenza, quando tu sei un esempio di virtù: una settimana paragonata ai tuoi vent'anni è niente.  
Generale, dovreste dare qualche riconoscimento al nostro Andrè, uno, per aver atteso il Comandante per vent'anni, e l'altro, per avere il coraggio di sposarla ahahah!"  
"Sassoinnn chiudi quella boccaccia! Ti giuro che appena saremo tornati …"  
"So cosa mi aspetta Signor Generale."  
"No che non lo sai, altro che viaggio di nozze, ti sbatterò direttamente in cella di rigore!"  
"No Signore, almeno datemi una settimana per …"  
"Te lo puoi scordare Sassoin, ne hai combinate troppe, dovevi pensarci prima."  
"Ma io non sapevo mica che mi sarei sposato e …"  
"Peggio per te!"

Oscar e io ci allontaniamo appena e le dico: "Oscar, tuo padre e Alain, secondo me diventeranno amici, ormai non possono più fare a meno l'uno dell'altro!"  
"E' vero Andrè, anch'io ho avuto la stessa impressione ahahah!"

"Manca poco all'alba, sento dei rumori, mi sveglio, vedo mio padre aggirarsi per la stanza, mi tiro su, mi siedo a letto e lo osservo.

"Padre siete già sveglio!"  
"Certo che si, non dobbiamo dimenticare che oggi oltre al matrimonio di Sassoin, dovremo partire e ancora prima dovremo recarci da sua Maestà l'Imperatore per la consegna della lettera, quindi … abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare!"

Sento bussare.

"Chi sarà mai?!"  
"Deve essere la cameriera che ci porta la colazione, le ho detto ieri che doveva servircela prima."  
"Avanti."  
"La colazione signori."  
"Poggia sul tavolo … è stata servita anche agli altri?"  
"Sissignore."  
"Bene va pure!"  
"Buongiorno signori!"  
"Su Oscar sbrigati, abbiamo poco tempo per tutto, e poi tu devi vestirti e ti servirà del tempo."  
"Non ci metterò molto, ormai Padre sono diventata veloce ad infilarmi nelle vesti! E poi Voi avete una certa pratica nell'allacciarmi gli indumenti, siete meglio di una camerista!"

"Allora Sabrina sei pronta per indossare il tuo abito da sposa?"  
"Si Marta, sono pronta!"  
"Sabrina, sentirò la tua mancanza, amica mia …"  
"Su dai Marta, se fai così mi fai piangere e io non voglio portare via con me il ricordo delle tue lacrime, voglio invece, che tu gioisca per me!"  
"Ma io sono felice per te, so che hai trovato l'amore, si vede che Alain è davvero innamorato di te, è solo che non ci vedremo più … ti ricorderò sempre Sabrina."  
"Anch'io Marta … però esistono anche le lettere e di tanto in tanto possiamo scriverci."  
"Si certo, amica mia …"

Ci stringiamo in un abbraccio, è inevitabile che le lacrime cadano copiose, ci asciughiamo le gote e le dico: "Hai visto che bel vestito da sposa che mi ha regalato il Generale? Sembra un uomo tanto burbero, però in fondo con me, si comporta in maniera gentile."  
"Su basta Sabrina adesso sbrigati, tra un po' saranno qui!"

Sento la voce di Andrè, è dietro la porta.  
"Oscar , sei pronta?"  
"Si certo Andrè entra pure!"

Vedo la mia Oscar con indosso un abito femminile …. credo che sarà l'ultima occasione di vederla così …. poi chissà quando avrò ancora questo piacere. È bellissima, il vestito è molto semplice, non troppo ampio, con un corpino stretto color perla, con dei ricami più scuri, una piccola scollatura, non troppo profonda, che lascia intuire tutto quello che nasconde sempre sotto la divisa, maniche lunghe più scure, come i ricami, ed una gonna rossa, con una cintura in vita. Ha in mano una cappa rossa come la gonna, con bordi di pelliccia e cappuccio.

Vedo Andrè rimanere senza parole, esclama: "Sei bellissima!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
"Ehi voi due, avete finito di guardarvi in quel modo?!"  
"Padre, Vi prego!"

Qualcuno bussa alla porta.

"Comandante siete pronti?"  
"Si Alain possiamo andare, mio Padre ci raggiungerà con Sabrina."

Il sole albeggia appena, è una tipica giornata di febbraio fredda e nebbiosa.  
Andrè, io, Alain e Gerard percorriamo la strada che ci porta alla chiesa scelta dai due sposi.  
Sabrina è al braccio di mio padre, con loro c'è Marta, ci distanziano, vedo Alain nervoso.

"Alain, ti proibisco di girarti e guardare la tua fidanzata, vedrai la sposa in chiesa … quindi cammina e non voltarti!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"  
"Dai Alain non fare la vittima, manca poco ormai, e Sabrina diventerà tua moglie."  
"Gerard, è vero che tra qualche ora Sabrina diventerà mia moglie, è pur vero che il nostro matrimonio, almeno per qualche settimana, sarà: ti vedo ma non ti tocco."  
"Alain sta zitto, abbi rispetto per il Comandante almeno."  
"Il Comandante dici?! Con il padre che si ritrova secondo me sente di peggio ahah!"

Siamo giunti nella Chiesa, Alain è al mio braccio, percorriamo la navata, di fronte a noi c'è il parroco, ci aspetta, ci saluta. Andrè e Gerard prendono posto tra i banchi.

"Comandante, Sabrina e il Generale stanno tardando, non vorrei che Vostro Padre, per punirmi, non la porti più in chiesa?"  
"Ma che idiozia dici Alain! Ti pare che mio Padre possa fare una cosa simile?"  
"Non lo so Comandante, è solo che mi sento così nervoso!"  
"Calmati! Piuttosto Alain , il parroco ci ha salutato in francese, quindi conosce la nostra lingua."  
"Si Comandante, conosce la nostra lingua proprio come la mia Sabrina, io invece, come sapete a parte la parola Signore che ho imparato, non so nulla di italiano, e così gli abbiamo chiesto di celebrare le nozze in francese."  
"Capisco Alain … eccoli Alain sono arrivati!"

Che emozione, vedo La mia sposa bellissima, è al braccio del Vecchio pazzo, però chi l'avrebbe detto: proprio lui, accompagna all'altare la mia Sabrina, e il diavolo biondo ha accompagnato me, non avrei mai immaginato che sarei tornato a casa con una donna che amo con tutto me stesso!  
Eccola è qui davanti a me, la vedo, è ancora più bella, il suo sguardo è dolce e pieno d'amore. Il Generale la conduce a me, mi sorride, non ci posso credere, almeno adesso non ha lo sguardo severo, forse è solo matto come un cavallo, infondo non deve essere cattivo.

Raggiungo Andrè, mi siedo accanto a lui, le nostre mani si toccano, si stringono, i nostri occhi non possono non sfiorarsi, Alain e Sabrina si sposano e io sono emozionata, penso al momento che diventerò la moglie di Andrè Grandièr: che emozione!  
Vorrei dire tante cose al mio Andrè, ma almeno adesso non posso.

Ti guardo Oscar, sapessi come batte forte il mio cuore, come vorrei che li sul sacrale della Chiesa ci fossi io con te. Invece dobbiamo ancora aspettare, ti guardo rapito, sei bella, davvero bella!

Alain e Sabrina sono diventati marito e moglie, il parroco, dopo la cerimonia, gli dice: "Vi faccio i miei auguri Signori Sassoin.!

Percorriamo nuovamente la navata, siamo fuori dalla Chiesa, ci sono gli scambi di auguri.

"Auguri Alain!"  
"Grazie Gerard."  
"Ehi Alain, hai tanto canzonato il nostro Andrè e alla fine ti sei sposato prima di lui ahahah!"  
"Gerard, so che mi merito tutte le battute di questo mondo, ma almeno risparmiamele in questo momento ahah!"  
"Ehi Sassoin, mi dispiace rovinare l'idillio, ma dobbiamo tornare al palazzo, cambiarci e partire, quindi Romeo torniamo indietro!"  
"Ahahah l'hai sentito il Generale, ti ha chiamato Romeo, ben ti sta Alain ahahah!"

Siamo davanti al palazzo del Doge, sono tutti davanti a noi, Andrè e io ci siamo distanziati, Andrè ha rallentato il passo, mi tira a se, mi ruba un bacio, mi stringe e mi dice: "Oscar, d'ora in avanti sarà davvero difficile rimanere soli, almeno tento di rubarti ancora qualche bacio."

Mi stringo a lui, vedo mio padre che è avanti a noi girarsi, ci sorride e continua a percorrere il giardino del palazzo.

Dio che bello! Mia figlia e Andrè si amano, come sono felice!  
Davanti a me, già riesco a vedere un esercito di nipoti tutti maschi, si perché mia figlia, con il caratteraccio che si ritrova, può solamente generare figli maschi!  
Signore Ti Ringrazio ancora!

Siamo arrivati a palazzo, sento mio padre che prende in mano la situazione, ci dice: "Adesso non ci resta che cambiarci d'abito, ci vediamo tutti tra un'ora davanti al cancello e adesso tutti nella vostre camere! Veloci!"  
"Agli ordini Signor Generale!"

Questa volta è la cameriera che mi aiuta a slacciarmi l'abito, mi cambio in fretta, mio padre è già davanti alla porta pronto ad aspettarmi, dobbiamo recarci da sua Maestà l'imperatore Josefh.

Siamo qui al cospetto dell'Imperatore, ha appena finito di scrivere la missiva da consegnare a sua sorella la regina Maria Antonietta. La chiude accuratamente e appone il sigillo reale con la ceralacca, me la consegna, mi dice: "La consegno a Voi affinchè vada nelle mani di mia sorella!"  
"Non dubitate Maestà."

Ci congediamo dall'imperatore, lasciamo la sala del trono, percorriamo per l'ultima volta i corridoi dove ci hanno visti protagonisti di svariate vicende, lieti e tristi. Ancora l'ultimo corridoio ed eccoci fuori dal palazzo, mio padre ed io percorriamo i giardini, quanti ricordi: le passeggiate, le serate spensierate, le discussioni con mio padre, il dichiararci amore reciproco con Andrè e lui in ginocchio che mi chiede di sposarlo, e non potrò mai scordare che qui, davanti a questo cespuglio, per poco non colpivo mio padre con lo stiletto.  
Sorrido al pensiero degli scherzi che gli abbiamo fatto e della vendetta che ha messo in atto nei nostri confronti. Lo ammetto, ero arrabbiata, ma adesso rido ripensando a tutto quanto.  
Eccoli, ci stanno aspettando fuori dal cancello, li raggiungiamo, montiamo in sella e partiamo tutti al galoppo. Dietro di noi si chiudono i cancelli del Palazzo del Doge, dove abbiamo trascorso giornate caotiche ma indimenticabili.  
Percorriamo per l'ultima volta, le strade di questa meravigliosa città, per me indimenticabile.  
Stiamo attraversando Piazza San Marco, qui in strada ho ballato e mi sono divertita con Andrè, guardo per l'ultima volta il Canal Grande, voglio scolpire la sua immagine nella mia mente.  
Ecco abbiamo lasciato Venezia ormai è alle nostre spalle, la porterò per sempre nel mio cuore.


	33. Chapter 33

Per farmi perdonare dell'assenza di questi giorni, Vi lascio un altro capitolo!

Grazie a tutte per gli splendidi commenti.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 33

Il delta del Po

Siamo nuovamente in viaggio, ci dirigiamo verso sud, per fare un percorso diverso rispetto al viaggio di andata, al fine di sviare eventuali inseguitori …. E così, con mio padre, abbiamo deciso di passare da Mantova, poi Piacenza e Pavia, seguendo il tracciato del fiume Po. Il primo tratto sarà disagevole a causa delle aree paludose determinate dalla foce a delta del fiume Po. Però il disagio sarà ricompensato dalla bellezza dei luoghi e dalla fauna composta da volatili di diverse specie che abitano queste aree. Tra loro spiccano i fenicotteri rosa ….. mai visti prima!  
Il nostro viaggio è cominciato con me, Andrè, Alain e Gerard, inseguito si è unito mio Padre, ma il suo era un piano ben ordito: doveva controllare me e Andrè, in ogni caso ci ha portato soccorso sulle Alpi e di questo devo dargli atto.  
Voleva assicurarsi che io mi innamorassi di Andrè, e che tutto andasse secondo i suoi piani. Ed in effetti …. credo di avere sempre amato Andrè, ma solo adesso ho compreso cosa significhi amare. Andrè è bello, da togliere il fiato, è gentile, premuroso e poi, quando si avvicina, con quello sguardo biricchino negli occhi, con quella luce e quel sorriso …. e poi il suo abbraccio, caldo e confortevole. Non avrei mai immaginato di poter stare così bene tra le sue braccia! E, devo dargliene atto, mi ama. Non so come faccia ad amarmi, certe volte sono insopportabile, lo so. Ma lui mi ama, così!  
Adesso con noi si è unito un altro viaggiatore: la moglie di Alain.  
La moglie di Alain … come suona strano!  
Mio padre è avanti al gruppo, seguito da La Salle, Alain e Gerard. Accanto a me c'è Sabrina, è una ragazza forte e determinata, da quando siamo partirti, stamattina poco dopo l'alba, e adesso è sera, non si è mai lamentata del viaggio, non è da poco.  
Il nostro viaggio è davvero disagevole.

Vedo mio Padre portare il cavallo a passo, e ci dice: "Qui va bene, possiamo accamparci, dobbiamo montare le tende."

Scendiamo da cavallo, Gerard prende il sacco dalla sella e con l'aiuto di Alain, comincia a montare la prima tenda.  
Andrè ed io tiriamo su la seconda.  
Sento mio Padre dire: "Dobbiamo organizzarci con i turni guardia; Andrè ed io faremo il primo turno, poi toccherà a Sassoin e La Salle, nella prima tenda dormiranno mia figlia con Sabrina, intanto che voi tirate su le tende, io accendo il fuoco."

"Alain come ti senti da uomo sposato?!"  
"Come vuoi che mi senta, in queste condizioni mi sento, semplicemente, un soldato che aspetta di rientrare in patria per stare con la sua bella!"  
"Alain adesso non ti sentirò più dire: La Salle, alla prima bettola in cui il vecchio pazzo ci trova alloggio mi recherò immediatamente a cercare un bordello ahahah!"  
"Sccc … Sta zitto Gerard non vorrei che Sabrina ti ascoltasse."  
"Come se lei non sapesse che genere di uomo ha sposato: uno che non può vivere senza una gonnella ahahah!"  
"Smettila Gerad!"  
"Va bene, non ti dirò più nulla, però sono curioso di vedere adesso come il Generale ci sistemerà quando faremo tappa nella locanda, io dico che tua moglie te la farà vedere soltanto dipinta, ne sono certo!"  
"Si lo so, maledizione … certo qualcosa mi inventerò."  
"Ma dico io Alain, non riesci proprio a prendere esempio dal mostro amico Andrè! Ma diamine un po' di forza di volontà da parte tua!"  
"Andrè, lui è imbattibile, il vecchio posso anche capirlo, ormai è avanti con gli anni, quindi è meno esigente, e tu, anche tu, come diavolo fai?"  
"Non ci penso e basta."  
"Allora insegnami che io proprio non ci riesco, meno male che il vecchio è di guardia con Andrè, almeno posso sperare che quando tocchi il mio turno …"  
"Non ci pensare Alain, e se dovesse accadere qualcosa? Verrei punito per averti retto il gioco. No te lo puoi scordare, io non sono il tuo complice, e poi non si muore mica, basta guardare Andrè che è ancora vivo e vegeto.  
Guardali! Il Comandante e Andrè stanno montando le tende e si guardano appena, loro si che sono un esempio di virtù, possiedono la flemma del soldato, non c'è che dire, il vecchio li ha saputi educare a mestiere ahahah!"

"Ehi voi due, cosa avete da ridere, su meno chiacchiere, e sbrigatevi !"  
"Si Signore Generale!"

"Andrè, Oscar, dopo la tappa di stasera, dobbiamo continuare attraverso il delta del Po' fino a raggiungere il primo villaggio, è evidente che il tragitto da percorrere è paludoso quindi comporterà una certa difficoltà."  
"Padre la tenda è montata, ora dobbiamo sistemarci per la notte."  
Vedo Andrè dirigersi verso il suo Alaxeander e dice: "Prendo le coperte per la notte."

Allento il nodo della cintura dalla sella per poter prendere la borsa dalla sella, sento un tonfo, qualcosa cade sui miei piedi, mi porto la borsa sulle spalle, mi chino per vedere cosa sia, e con non poco stupore mi accorgo che è un libro.  
Con il buio della notte non riesco a vedere di cosa si tratta, mi avvicino al fuoco per vedere che genere di libro sia, rimango stupito ancora più di prima, mi rendo conto che è un libro per soli uomini.

Vedo Oscar avvicinarsi e incuriosita mi domanda. "Cosa c'è Andrè, non sapevo che durante le missioni ti portassi dietro dei libri sarebbe la prima volta! … Cosa c'è Andrè perché quella faccia?!"

Non rispondo e nascondo il libro dietro la schiena, vedo Alain avanzare velocemente verso di noi, me lo toglie dalle mani e mi dice: "Grazie Andrè per avermelo tenuto, ora me lo riprendo."

Sento la voce del Generale: "Ehi Sassoin, non mi dire che sei così appassionato alla lettura che ti porti dietro un libro, per di più durante una missione, che strano! Deve essere davvero interessante, da qui, fa vedere!"  
"No no Signore, non è per nulla interessante, anzi è piuttosto noioso."  
"Ma non importa Sassoin, a me piace annoiarmi …. Suvvia … dopo tutto siamo uomini e a me piace condividere i segreti maschili! … Su dai … consegnamelo!"

Sento lo sguardo di Sabrina addosso, mi avvicino al Generale, gli consegno il libro, gli sussurro appena: "Per favore Signore, non sminuitemi davanti a mia moglie."  
"Uhmm .. Vediamo …"

Vedo il Generale sfogliarlo con attenzione, ci sono disegni molto espliciti, mi imbarazza l'idea che li stia guardando, sapendo che è mio, ma ormai non posso fare più nulla, debbo accettare qualsiasi colpo basso da parte sua.

"Però Sassoin, è davvero un libro interessante …. Non sapevo che ti interessassi di opere d'arte, se non ti dispiace me lo prendo in prestito."  
"Si si Signore Generale … se lo volete ve lo lascio, ve lo regalo."  
"Ma no Sassoin, non mi approprierei mai di qualcosa che appartiene a te, è tuo, ma te lo renderò quando saremo tornati a Parigi, così ti potrà essere di consolazione quando sarai in cella di rigore."

Vedo La Salle ridere irrefrenabilmente, ci mancava che il vecchio lo scoprisse.

"Però Sassoin mi spieghi perché era sotto la sella del cavallo di Andrè?"

Vedo Andrè intervenire in mio aiuto.

"Vedete Signore è che Alain tiene molto al suo libro, e lui sbadato com'è, temeva di perderlo e così mi ha chiesto di custodirlo."

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

"Però che solidarietà! Mancava poco che io potessi pensare che appartenesse a te Andrè, che stupido! Conoscendo il soldato Sassoin dovevo per forza immaginare che potesse essere suo. Comunque Sassoin te lo restituirò al nostro rientro, non preoccuparti!"

Sorrido beffardo, non resisto e rispondo: "Ve lo lascio con molto piacere Generale, per lo meno può tenervi compagnia in queste notti di solitudini IHIHI!"  
"Si si ridi Sassoin, ridi pure, che poi riderò io!"

Non capisco tutti questi doppi sensi tra mio padre e Alain, mi incuriosisco, chiamo Andrè in disparte e gli domando: " Ma si può sapere cos'è tutta questa ironia tra mio padre e Alain, ma di cosa tratta quel libro?"  
"Vedi Oscar è .. non so come dirlo …"  
"Suvvia Andrè non tentennare, dimmi di cosa tratta!"  
"Oscar io … "

Lo sguardo severo di Oscar mi rende tutto più difficile, mi decido e le dico: "Ricordi i disegni che fecero su … la regina e il Conte di Fersen? Bhe è un libro di quella portata."  
"Cosa?!"  
"Oscar fingi indifferenza, anche tuo padre non vuole che Alain venga messo in imbarazzo davanti a Sabrina. Tutto sommato è stato onesto e si è preso la briga di dire che è suo!"  
"Non è possibile, Alain sarà anche un buon soldato, ma sembra che sia costantemente alla ricerca di complicazioni."  
Facciamo un pasto frugale, davanti al fuoco, e finito ci dirigiamo nella nostre tende: il Comandante con Sabrina ed io con Gerard. Il Generale ed Andrè rimangono di guardia.

"Cerca di dormire Alain, che tra qualche ora tocca a noi con il turno di Guardia."  
"Come faccio Gerard, non ci riesco … se penso che mia moglie è di la con il comandante, ed io sono qua solo soletto … aaaa che rabbia!"  
"Ahahahah ma cosa ti aspettavi Alain, che ti dessero la tenda per la tua … luna di miele?! … Ma ti immagini! Tu a spassartela con tua moglie e noi a sentire … certe cose … e fare i turni di guardia. Tu sei pazzo Alain ahahah!"  
"Si si lo so Gerard, è solo che … non resisto!"  
"Alain, ma come ti è saltato in testa di nascondere il libro sotto la sella di Andrè, pensa cosa gli avrebbe detto il Comandante se avesse capito di cosa si trattava?!"  
"E tu credi che il suo fidanzato non le abbia detto nulla?! Bhe ti sbagli, ho visto gli sguardi che mi ha lanciato, e se non mi ha ripreso, non lo ha fatto certo per me, ma per riguardo a Sabrina."  
"Ma tu Alain … dico io … ma come ti è saltato in mente di portarti dietro un libro simile!"  
"E … l'ho fatto è basta! Me lo sono portato da Parigi, per le mie notti solitarie … e poi come potevo immaginare che venisse fuori e …"  
"E e e … ma non potevi lasciarlo a Venezia, visto che adesso sei un uomo sposato, non potevi pensare che si sarebbe creato un simile inconveniente?"  
"Oh Gerard! Basta ormai è andata, è inutile pensarci. L'importante è che il vecchio in qualche modo non mi abbia messo in difficoltà con Sabrina."  
"Si però è stato chiaro: Ti farà compagnia in cella di rigore ahahah!

"Sabrina, il nostro viaggio è lungo e difficile, so perfettamente che per te sarà estenuante fin tanto che non saremo arrivati a Parigi."  
"Madame Oscar, sono consapevole di esservi di peso, cercherò di collaborare il più possibile per non intralciarvi."

Il buio della notte è illuminato dalle fiamme del fuoco, mi avvicino, aggiungo qualche altro ramo secco, osservo mentre vedo le fiamme alzarsi. E' una notte molto fredda, il Generale e io siamo davanti al fuoco, ci scaldiamo le mani indolenzite dal freddo.

"Andrè, domani mattina all'alba percorreremo tutta questa zona, secondo la mappa riusciremo ad arrivare al villaggio dopo domani mattina, quindi passeremo un'altra notte all'addiaccio."  
"Avete sentito Signore?! …"  
"Cosa cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Dei passi …"  
"Si si li ho sentiti anch'io."

Ci mettiamo sulla difensiva, tiriamo fuori le pistole, rimaniamo in guardia, i passi sono molteplici, non mi sbagliavo c'è qualcuno."

"Chi è là?"

Nessuno risponde ma i passi sono sempre più vicini.

"Andrè, c'è qualcosa che non va, va a svegliare gli altri!"  
"Sissignore!"

Mi precipito nella tenda dei miei compagni, li chiamo: "Alain, Gerard su svegliatevi presto, siamo circondati."  
"Maledizione Andrè cosa succede?"  
"Armatevi immediatamente, corro da Oscar."

Entro bruscamente nella tenda dove dormono le donne, la mia voce rimbomba nel cuore della notte.  
"Oscar, su svegliati c'è uno strano movimento qui fuori."

Vedo Oscar scostare con forza le coperte, si infila immediatamente gli stivali, prende la spada e consegna la pistola a Sabrina.  
"Sabrina l'hai mai usata?"  
"Si madame Oscar."  
"Bene tieni, tu rimani in tenda e se qualcuno dovesse entrare per aggredirti dovrai difenderti."  
"Ma …"  
"Fa quello che ti dico!"

Esco dalla tenda, fuori ci sono Alain e Gerard, sono armati, mi rendo conto che siamo circondati: sono in sei, sono tutti armati di spade.  
Uno di loro ci dice: "Dateci quello che avete, se tenete alla pelle."  
Alain che non capisce una sola parola urla: "Andrè cosa diavolo vogliono?"  
"Sono briganti Alain, vogliono derubarci."  
"A si, adesso li faccio vedere io."

In pochissimo tempo l'accampamento si è trasformato in un campo di battaglia, il silenzio della notte è spezzato dal tintinnio delle spade. Ci battiamo all'inverosimile, colpi su colpi, sono in difficoltà, noi siamo dei soldati, loro soltanto dei briganti, la nostra difesa è superiore alla loro.  
I primi feriti scappano, ma uno in mezzo a loro, un omone, non demorde continua ad attaccarmi, è molto forte, le nostre spade continuano a incrociarsi, siamo vicini al margine del fiume, il suolo è fangoso e paludoso, entrambi abbiamo difficoltà nei movimenti, ormai è l'unico rimasto, gli altri sono scappati, vedo Andrè correre in mio aiuto, con una mossa decisa lacero il braccio dell'uomo che sento imprecare, fugge via, ormai sono quasi sul bordo del fiume la zona è scivolosa, perdo l'equilibrio, Andrè si rende conto che sto per cadere nell'acqua, tenta di afferrarmi, non ci riesce cadiamo nel fiume, un tonfo.

Andrè e io siamo finiti nelle acque gelide del Po, sento le grida di Andrè: "Oscar afferra la mia mano!"

Non sento più nulla, Andrè e io veniamo trascinati giù dalla forza dell'acqua, entrambi ci rendiamo conto che gli stivali si sono riempiti di acqua e ci tengono prigionieri sul fondo. Con tutta la forza che abbiamo riusciamo a sfilarci gli stivali, avverto la presenza di Andrè sott'acqua accanto a me, sento che mi afferra la mano, riusciamo a risalire a galla, siamo salvi.  
Nuotiamo verso la riva, credo che la corrente del fiume ci abbia spinto lontano, usciamo dall'acqua.

"Oscar, maledizione, fa molto freddo, vieni abbracciami."  
"Andrè, siamo fradici, dobbiamo tornare indietro più in fretta possibile, altrimenti ci assidereremo."  
Scalzi, e sprofondando nel terreno paludoso, mano nella mano, tentiamo di avvicinarci più in fretta possibile al nostro accampamento, camminiamo senza arrenderci, sento Andrè che mi dice: "Su Oscar ancora uno sforzo."  
Odo delle voci, sento che sono i nostri amici.

"Andreè, Comandante, dove siete?"  
"Alain siamo qui!"  
Li vediamo venirci incontro con delle coperte, anche loro fanno fatica a camminare per questo sentiero paludoso, anche se siamo vicini, la distanza sembra enorme.  
Eccoli sono davanti a noi, Andrè e io siamo abbracciati e stremati dal freddo, appena ci raggiungono ci coprono con le coperte e lentamente torniamo alle tende.  
Vedo mio padre ansioso e appena ci vede, dice: "Oddio ragazzi , su presto entrate nelle tende rischiate di ammalarvi!"  
Andrè entra nella tenda dei soldati e io entro nella mia.  
Vedo Sabrina che immediatamente si appresta in mio soccorso, mi aiuta a liberarmi degli abiti inzuppati, tenta di asciugarmi più in fretta possibile mettendomi le coperte addosso.

"Su madame Oscar, ancora uno sforzo, vi aiuto a infilarvi questa maglia di lana."

Ormai ho indosso gli abiti pesanti, ma continuo a sentire freddo, Sabrina mi copre con delle coperte, finalmente comincio a sentire caldo.

"Sabrina per favore chiedi di Andrè!"  
"Si madame ora vado."  
Esco dalla tenda vedo il Generale, mi chiede: "Come sta mia figlia?"  
"Ora meglio Signore, finalmente ha riacquistato la normale temperatura corporea, vuole sapere del suo fidanzato."  
"Va da lei Sabrina, andrò io a vedere come sta Andrè."

Entro nella tenda dei soldati, vedo Andrè ormai vestito e con un paio di coperte addosso, appena mi vede mi chiede: "Signore come sta Oscar?"  
"Nella tue stesse condizioni Andrè, ha chiesto di te come tu hai chiesto di lei."  
"Ditele che sto bene, e che non si preoccupi."  
"Sta tranquillo Andrè adesso glielo dirò."  
"Signore, erano briganti, non erano qui per la lettera."  
"Si Andrè erano volgari briganti."

Non aspetto ancora, esco dalla tenda con addosso le coperte, raggiungo la tenda dove c'è la mia Oscar.

"Oscar, posso entrare?"  
"Vieni pure Andrè!"

Entro, la vedo asciugarsi i capelli con un asciugamano, ma sono troppo umidi, e fa molto freddo.

"Oscar come ti senti?"  
"Ora meglio Andrè, in un primo momento ho pensato che fossero dei cospiratori ,ma si trattava solo di banditi."

Sabrina appena mi vede ci lascia soli.  
Guardo Oscar divento pensieroso, lei mi dice: "Andrè, certo che il nostro viaggio è cominciato in maniera movimentata, e pensare che di strada davanti ce n'è, chi sa cos'altro ci aspetta, dobbiamo essere sempre vigili."

Che notte Gerard non abbiamo riposato quasi per niente, con tutto quello che è accaduto sta notte, per fortuna che Andrè e il Comandante si sono salvati, quando li ho visti inghiottire dalle acque, ho temuto che non li avremmo più rivisti."  
"Gli stivali potevano decretare la loro morte, è stato un miracolo!"  
"Già La Salle … due soldati morti a causa degli stivali, sarebbe stato il colmo! Per fortuna che è andata bene … il nostro Comandante, è davvero una donna ammirevole."

Appena spunta il sole smontiamo le tende e ci rimettiamo in viaggio, finalmente nella zona in cui ci siamo appena addentrati è meno paludosa, riusciamo ad avanzare con i cavalli più in fretta.  
Una sola tappa, giusto il tempo di far riposare i cavalli, e di pranzare: un po' di pane e formaggio.  
Siamo accampati, seduti su dei sassi di fortuna, vedo Alain e Sabrina poco distanti da noi scambiarsi qualche parola, mio padre consuma il suo pasto e lo vedo vigilare su tutti noi, devo ammettere che nonostante il suo modo di fare, è un uomo responsabile, ed è molto attento a tutti noi. In fondo è un brav'uomo, un ottimo generale attento ai suoi uomini. Fosse solo un po' meno fissato su certi argomenti …..  
Andrè è accanto a me, è sempre così premuroso nei miei confronti: gesti semplici dove percepisco tutto il suo amore. Mi fa piacere, metto da parte il mio solito orgoglio e mi lascio coccolare dalla sua dolcezza.  
Ci rimettiamo nuovamente in viaggio, è scesa nuovamente la sera, ci accampiamo, montiamo le tende.  
Mio padre come sempre dispone i turni di guardia, il primo turno spetta ad Alain e Andrè, mentre noi siamo nelle nostre tende a riposare loro sono di guardia.

Andrè e io siamo vicini al fuoco, gli dico: "Amico che avventura la nostra! Mai avrei pensato che un giorno avrei fatto un viaggio così avventuroso, e soprattutto sarei tornato con una moglie! …. Andrè non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi salvato la faccia davanti a Sabrina per la questione del libro, non avrei dovuto portarlo, ma lasciarlo a Venezia …. Se l'avessi abbandonato nella mia stanza al palazzo, mi immagino i commenti delle cameriere: Che schifo questi francesi, guarda cosa hanno lasciato ihihih!"  
"Hai sempre voglia di scherzare, Alain."  
"Tu invece sei troppo serio Andrè … Andrè secondo me dovresti dare un occhiata al libro, almeno prima che ti sposi, visto che non hai mai fatto pratica, impari almeno qualcosa ihihihi!"  
"Sei incorreggibile Alain, spero che ti comporterai bene con tua moglie una volta arrivati a Parigi!"  
"Oh se è per questo Andrè io vorrei comportarmi bene con lei anche subito, non vedo l'ora di mettere piede in una locanda per …"  
"Non penso proprio che il Generale ti lasci dividere la camera con tua moglie e tu lo sai benissimo."  
"Ma chi ti dice che debba per forza dividere la mia stanza, andremo da qualche altra parte."  
"Non credo che ci riuscirai Alain, dimentichi che il Generale non te la farebbe passare liscia."  
"Andrè, io non so tu come faccia a sopportare tutto quanto, capisco che tu ami il Comandate, però amico sta attento al vecchio, quello sarebbe capace di appostarsi dietro la porta della vostra stanza a spiarvi, per sincerarsi che tu e il Comandante facciate il vostro dovere ahahah!"

E' nuovamente l'alba, siamo in marcia, ormai manca poco a mezzogiorno, siamo arrivati a Mantova, finalmente siamo al villaggio percorriamo le strade, chiediamo informazione, mio padre come sempre è alla ricerca di una locanda fornita di tutti i confort.  
Eccola l'abbiamo trovata.  
Come sempre mio padre, da disposizione al locandiere su come sistemarci; come sempre Alain dividerà la stanza con Gerard, Andrè con mio padre e io con Sabrina.

La prima cosa che faccio è un bagno, dopo due giorni di viaggio e il tuffo nel Po, ne avevo bisogno. Andrè farà sicuramente altrettanto. Penso a lui, mentre mi rilasso dentro la tinozza. Al ballo in maschera, il valzer, la volta …. le sue mani, il suo profumo …. forse potrei prendere in considerazione l'idea di partecipare ancora a qualche ballo, tra le braccia di Andrè è un'esperienza molto piacevole! Mi perdo nei miei pensieri, ma si fa tardi, è ora di asciugarmi e vestirmi.  
Ci ritroviamo tutti al piano inferiore per mangiare un pasto caldo, riuniti intorno al tavolo, si crea una piacevole armonia. Chiacchieriamo tranquillamente, anche Sabrina non sembra troppo in soggezione.

"Dobbiamo approfittare per riposarci, abbiamo a disposizione, il resto della giornata e la notte …. Naturalmente questo vale anche per te Sassoin."  
"Perché avete nominato soltanto me Signor Generale?"  
"Perché ti conosco, niente colpi di testa, non dimenticare siamo in missione."  
"Siii lo so, Signor Generale!"

Abbiamo finito di pranzare, mio padre ci dice: "Io vado in camera ho il bisogno di riposare, consiglio caldamente a voi tutti di seguire il mio esempio, approfittate di questo intermezzo, come tutti sappiamo dopo questa notte ci aspetta la prossima in tenda, dato che difficilmente troveremo un'altra locanda prima di giungere a Cremona, a dopo!"  
Gerard risponde: "Sissignore Generale, anch'io sono stanco farò la stesa cosa."

Mio padre e La Salle salgono di sopra, vedo immediatamente Alain afferrare la mano di Sabrina, e trascinarla via, e ci dice: " Comandante, Andrè, visto che il Generale ci ha concesso un po' libertà noi ce la filiamo. Andrè dovresti seguire il mio esempio … bene noi andiamo!"

Vedo Alain e Sabrina uscire dalla locanda, Andrè e io rimaniamo seduti al tavolo, mi guarda, mi dice: "Oscar ti va una cioccolata calda?"  
"Si Andrè, non guasterebbe affatto!"

Andrè la chiede all'oste, e nel frattempo che aspettiamo, mi dice: "Vedo che ti sei raffreddata dopo quel tuffo nel fiume."  
"Si Andrè credo di stare poco bene, dopo aver bevuto la cioccolata andrò nella mia stanza, ho bisogno di mettermi a letto, e rimanere al caldo, spero di stare meglio per la partenza, tu invece fortunatamente stai bene."  
"E' stata un'aggressione da parte di briganti … è il rischio che si corre passando le notti in tenda, per questo dobbiamo stare molto attenti."

L'oste ci porta la cioccolata, stringo la tazza tra le mani, sento il calore del liquido fumante, provo una sensazione di benessere, cominciamo a sorseggiarla.

"Uhmm … che buona Andrè … mi fa star meglio.!"

Saliamo di sopra, Andrè mi accompagna fino alla mia stanza, la apro, Andrè entra con me e chiude la porta.

" Oscar hai gli occhi lucidi, è meglio che ti metta immediatamente a letto, vorrei farti compagnia ma entrambi abbiamo bisogno di riposarci, tu soprattutto, ti vedo poco bene, spero che non ti salga la febbre."  
"No, spero di no Andrè, e poi credo di essere semplicemente raffreddata."

Mi avvicino a lei, accarezzo il suo viso, la guardo negli occhi, un abbraccio, le accarezzo la nuca e la schiena, la scaldo nel mio abbraccio, poi un bacio.  
Il nostro bacio è pieno d'amore e di dolcezza, non vorrei lasciarla ma non è possibile … ancora un altro bacio, la stringo a me con passione e allontanandomi le dico: "Ora è meglio che ti riposi a dopo!"  
"A dopo Andrè!"

"Accidenti Sabrina, qui oltre alla locanda in cui alloggiamo, non ce n'è un'altra, che guaio! Speravo di stare con te, e invece …. Avrei dovuto chiedere a Gerard di lasciarci la stanza ma …"  
"Alain ma cosa dici, il povero Gerard era stanco, dove avrebbe alloggiato, e poi il Generale ci ha disposto in questo modo."  
"Accidenti a lui, poteva almeno avere un po' di riguardo per noi, invece niente, e prendere un' altra camera all'interno della locanda non è possibile, si verrebbe subito a sapere, maledizione!"  
"Alain lascia la mia mano …"  
"Perché?"  
"Dimentichi che indosso gli abiti di madame Oscar, e noi agli occhi di tutti siamo due uomini."  
"Dannazione dimenticavo, anche questo! Adesso ci manca solo che ci scambino per quelli che non siamo … penso ad Andrè, come fa a sopportare tutto questo, con il Comandante vestito in abiti da uomo deve continuamente prestare attenzione, basta poco per essere additato per sodomita."  
"Infatti Alain, tutti a palazzo non parlavano d'altro: dicevano che tra i francesi arrivati c'erano dei sodomita."  
"Oh Santo Cielo! Non vorrei che tu abbia pensato questo di me!"  
"Ahahahah … Ma cosa dici Alain! Tu .. su di te girava voce che … che eri un donnaiolo incallito ahah .. non dimenticare che è stato questo il motivo per cui non mi fidavo d i te!"  
"Uff … che spavento …. Meno male!"

Guardo Sabrina con tenerezza, dimenticandomi che siamo in strada, i miei atteggianti, ad alcuni passanti sembrano piuttosto equivoci, mi accorgo che qualcuno ci guarda con disprezzo e dice qualcosa, ma io non li capisco.

"Sabrina si può sapere quel tale cosa ha detto, ho avuto l'impressione che ce l'avesse con noi."  
"Alain è meglio allontanarci il prima possibile da qui, non vorrei che chiamassero i soldati, quei due pensano che noi due siamo … strani, capito?"  
"Co .. cosa? Ma sono impazziti o cosa?!"  
"Alain andiamo via, ti prego."  
"Si andiamo via, solo perché ci sei tu con me, altrimenti li avrei fatto assaggiare i miei pugni."

Appena ci allontaniamo, vedo che uno di loro spinge la mia Sabrina dice qualcosa, inveisce contro di noi, non capisco le sue parole, capisco che non è più tempo di temporeggiare ma di reagire.  
Non faccio in tempo a sollevare da terra Sabrina che l'altro mi da un pugno in pieno volto.

Con rabbia gli dico: "Non sapete che sono un osso duro, anche se non capite ciò che dico, adesso capirete i miei pugni."  
Uno di loro mi risponde: "Sporco sodomita Francese, invece ti capisco eccome, e adesso, ti facciamo vedere noi."

Guardo mia moglie e urlo: "Va via torna alla locanda, a questi devo dare una lezione!"

So che Alain non può tirarsi indietro ma due contro uno, temo che venga sopraffatto, per fortuna che la locanda non è lontana, corro a chiedere aiuto, intanto vedo Alain battersi come un leone, mi rendo conto che è molto forte, riesco a scappare, il suono dei pugni giunge fino a me nonostante mi allontani.

Delle grida mi svegliano, la mia finestra si affaccia in strada, mi alzo dal letto, mi dirigo alla finestra l'apro e mi affaccio, appena mi rendo conto della faccenda, mi accorgo che Sassoin è in strada e si sta prendendo a pugni con due uomini. Indosso velocemente gli stivali e corro giù per le scale con me c'è Andrè che mi segue, incontriamo Sabrina che è terribilmente agitata.  
"Signor Generare, siamo stati aggrediti e …"  
"Si si ho visto, tu, rimani qui, a Sassoin ci pensiamo noi!"

Usciamo in strada e di corsa giriamo l'angolo e raggiungiamo Sassoin. Andrè e io andiamo in suo aiuto, e appena i due aggressori ci vedono, scappano.

"Sassoin è mai possibile che ti vada a cacciare continuamente nei guai? Eppure non faccio che ripeterlo di starne alla larga!"  
"Signore, sono stato aggredito, Sabrina dov'è?"  
"Le abbiamo detto di rimanere dentro e che a te ci avremmo pensato noi. Ma a quanto sembra quelli sono scappati appena ci hanno visti."  
"Per forza! Gliele ho suonate di santa ragione, e vedendovi arrivare hanno temuto il peggio."  
"Sassoin, si può sapere perché ti sei preso a pugni con quei due balordi?"  
Vediamo Alain con la bocca sanguinante che mi dice: "Andrè, una domanda voglio fartela io, ma si può sapere come diavolo fai con il Comandante a non…."  
"Non …"  
"Si insomma Andrè quelli hanno pensato che io e Sabrina fossimo dei sodomita e così ci hanno insultati e aggrediti."  
"Sassoin è mai possibile che tu sia tanto sprovveduto? Ti avvicini a tua moglie, dimenticando che indossa abiti maschili, come pretendi che non ti capitino certe cose? E' mai possibile che tu sia così superficiale? Meno male che non sono intervenute le guardie, e adesso entriamo nella locanda e vedi di medicarti quelle ferite. Non è possibile, sei sempre a caccia di guai! Sassoin cosa vuoi che ti metta sotto chiave?"  
"No signore!"  
"E allora sta lontano dai GUAI! Quante volte devo ricordarti che non siamo in vacanza?! Tua moglie la vedrai quando saremo arrivati a Parigi, ma dopo che avrai trascorso un mese intero in cella di rigore! CAPITO SASSOIN?!"  
"No Signore vi prego. Un mese è troppo per chiunque, figurarsi con uno come me sapendo che ha una moglie che l'aspetta!"  
"Ma no Sassoin sta tranquillo, e poi io non sono tanto malvagio, ti consegnerò quel libro … sai, quel capolavoro con tutte quelle illustrazioni di opere d'arte, sai che divertimento?! Su su Sassoin coraggio, cos'è quella faccia? Ti consolerà nelle tue ore solitarie Ahahah!"  
Vedo il Generale ridere, mi sembra ammattito, gode sulla mia sofferenza, ma cosa può capire quel vecchiaccio, tanto sono convito che lui non abbia l'esigenza che ho io …. Accidentaccio a lui …. Che pena mi fa il povero Andrè con un suocero che è davvero fuori di se.


	34. Chapter 34

Mie care lettrici, amate donzelle, a voi il prossimo capitolo di Avventura sulle Alpi…e poi ditemi se non sono un buon stratega…ed ho allevato mia figlia a mia immagine e somiglianza!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Tisana corretta laudano**_

Entriamo nella locanda, il Generale è fuori di se, mi guarda e con tono severo mi dice: "Dannazione Sassoin sempre a caccia di guai, vuoi metterti in testa che fin tanto che non saremo arrivati a Parigi, la vita personale passa in secondo piano! Ti è così difficile da capire?"  
"Signore, devo darvi ragione, mi rendo conto di essere soltanto un uomo … vi prometto che non succederà più una cosa simile."  
"Lo spero Sassoin! E adesso va a medicarti, hai il volto sanguinante."

Sabrina ed io andiamo al piano di sopra siamo dietro la porta della mia stanza.

"Alain, vorrei medicare le tue ferite, però …"  
"No, lascia stare Sabrina penserò io a curarmele, in camera c'è Gerard che sta riposando ed è meglio che …"  
"Si capisco Alain, vado in camera di Madame, ho bisogno anch'io di riposo, sono stanca … allora a stasera Alain."  
"Aspetta Sabrina, te ne vai senza darmi neppure un bacio?!"

Sabrina si abbandona tra le mie braccia, la stringo a me, la bacio, ci sciogliamo dal bacio, dall'abbraccio, le nostre mani si intrecciano.  
Lei mi sussurra: "Ciao Alain … a stasera!"  
"A stasera Sabrina."

Entro nella mia stanza, vedo madame dormire profondamente, è sotto le coperte, le ha tirate su fino al mento. Certo fa molto freddo, però credo che stia poco bene, c'era d'aspettarselo, dopo che è finita nel fiume con tutto quel freddo, forse è meglio che parli con Andrè.  
Busso alla porta di Andrè.

"Avanti."  
"Andrè posso entrare?"  
"Certo Sabrina, entra."  
"Ci siete anche Voi Signor Generale! Ecco vedete, sono tornata in camera e ho visto madame Oscar dormire profondamente, ho l'impressione che non stia bene, credo che dopo essere caduta nel fiume si sia infreddolita."  
"Si lo so, quando l'ho accompagnata in camera sua, lamentava di sentirsi poco bene, spero che non le sia salita la febbre, vado a vedere!"  
"Vengo con te Andrè."  
"Andiamo Generale."

Percorriamo il piano di sopra, Sabrina è avanti a noi, spalanca la porta, entriamo.  
Mi avvicino al letto, vedo Oscar dormire, poso la mano sulla sua fronte.

"No, signore Generale, non ha la febbre, però si è raffreddata!"

Sabrina rimane in camera, il Generale ed io lasciamo silenziosamente la stanza.

"Andrè, se Oscar non starà bene del tutto, dovremmo fermarci per qualche giorno, fin tanto che non si sarà ristabilita."  
"Si Signore, lo penso anch'io."

E' sera, tra un po' è ora di cena, vedo scendere tutti al piano di sotto per riunirsi a tavola.  
Manca Oscar, mi precipito di sopra, vedo uscire dalla stanza Sabrina.  
"Andrè, madame Oscar è rimasta a letto, mi ha detto che non se la sente di scendere, preferisce cenare in camera."  
"Sabrina, per favore fa portare anche la mia cena in camera di Oscar."  
"Si certo Andrè, te la faccio portare subito."

Entro in camera, la vedo, è sveglia, è seduta sul letto, appena mi vede mi sorride.

"Andrè, su vieni accanto a me!"  
"Come ti senti? Sabrina mi ha detto che non te la senti di unirti a noi."  
"Diciamo che sto abbastanza bene, è solo che ho un po' di mal di testa e sento il bisogno di starmene a letto."  
"Ho chiesto a Sabrina di farci portare la cena in camera, così almeno abbiamo modo di rimanere da soli."  
"Si, ma non credo di essere molto di compagnia Andrè."  
"Non fa nulla, l'importante è starti vicino."

Guardo Andrè, dai suoi occhi traspare dolcezza, e amore: che uomo meraviglioso che sei, e io sono davvero una donna fortunata.  
Bussano alla porta.

"Avanti."  
"La cena è servita signori."  
"Grazie."

La cameriera esce dalla stanza, Andrè prende il vassoio per portarmelo a letto.

"No Andrè, lascialo pure lì, preferisco alzarmi e venire a tavola."  
"Sei sicura di farcela? Attenta a non prendere freddo!"  
"Ma si certo Andrè, ho solo bisogno di riposo e nient'altro."

Oscar e io siamo a tavola, le verso da bere, mi sorride, ceniamo, mangia sempre poco, le dico: " Tuo padre ha deciso che partiremo dopo domani mattina …"  
"Ma io pensavo che partissimo domani!"  
"Ascoltami Oscar, non è il caso che ti metta in viaggio così, è meglio che ti ristabilisca del tutto, potremmo trovare mille difficoltà durante il tragitto e tu devi sentirti al meglio."  
"Si Andrè, hai ragione, adesso su mangiamo."

Dopo aver cenato, mi rimetto a letto, sento la testa confusa, ho bisogno di dormire, mi sento stanca, ho solo voglia di abbandonarmi sul letto.

"Andrè, è inutile che tu rimanga, va a riposarti in camera tua."  
"Finché non torna Sabrina preferisco rimanere con te … mi sdraierò su questo divano e …"  
"Ma no Andrè, quel divano è scomodo, vieni a metterti qui, accanto a me, su dai!"  
"Oscar non vorrei …"  
"Volere niente Andrè, su non farti pregare e poi non è la prima volta che dividiamo il letto! E se arriva mio Padre….poco male!"

La guardo e sorrido. Annuisco.

"E va bene Oscar, mi metterò un po' accanto a te."  
Oscar mi sorride soddisfatta: si vede che è stanca, ma il suo sorriso mi illumina la serata. Spero che un po' di riposo la faccia riprendere. La guardo, è così bella, ha l'aria indifesa in questo momento! Nessuno direbbe che è il terribile comandante Jarjayes!

Siamo al piano di sotto a cenare, sono in compagnia di mia moglie, La Salle e il vecchio pazzo.  
Debbo riconoscerlo: pazzo si, ma anche comprensivo, non mi ha sbugiardato davanti a Sabrina e di questo gli sarò sempre grato.

Durante la cena dico: "E così il Comandante dopo il tuffo nel fiume si è beccata un raffreddore, era quasi inevitabile, con la temperatura dell'acqua così gelida, sfido chiunque. Generale, saremo costretti a fermaci qualche giorno, vero?"  
"Non possiamo fare altrimenti Sassoin, con Oscar in quelle condizioni, non mi sembra il caso di metterci in viaggio, sarebbe d'intralcio e i rischi aumenterebbero … quindi rimarremo finché non si sarà ristabilita completamente.

Abbiamo finito di cenare, il Generale si appresta ad andare di sopra da sua figlia, Sabrina si è allontanata un attimo e io rimango seduto a tavola con Gerard.

"Gerard, ora che siamo rimasti soli debbo parlarti."  
"Cosa c'è Alain?!"  
"Devo chiederti un immenso favore, se sei mio amico, non puoi negarmelo!"  
"Sentiamo cosa vuoi!"  
"Voglio approfittare del fatto che il vecchio è tutto preso dal Comandante che sta poco bene per …"  
"Per ..?!"  
"Si insomma … Gerard, lasciami la stanza per un paio d'ore!"  
"Cosa? Ma Alain, sei fuori di testa, ancora con questa storia! E se il Generale lo venisse a scoprire?"  
"Oh su andiamo Gerard! Lui è preso da sua figlia, in questo momento non penserà certo a me!"  
"Io non ne sarei tanto sicuro Alain!"  
"Cos'è una scusa la tua per non lasciarmi la stanza libera?"  
"Certo che no Alain, è solo che in caso tu venissi scoperto, io non ne so niente, intesi Alain?!"  
"Oh si grazie amico!"  
"Però devo prima andare in camera a prendermi una maglia di lana e la cappa, con il freddo che fa in strada almeno mi premunisco!"  
"Non so come ringraziarti Gerard!"  
"Vedi di non farti scoprire, Alain, altrimenti passiamo tutti dei guai, io primo che mi sono lasciato convincere."

Vedo Gerard andare di sopra, Sabrina torna nuovamente al tavolo con in mano due tisane, una è per lei l'altra e per me.

"Tieni Alain, è calda, non può che farci bene!"  
"Grazie Sabrina!"

La bevo senza chiedere nemmeno cosa sia, quel che conta che abbia un sapore gradevole. E poi me l'ha portata mia moglie…..mia moglie, che bel suono!  
"Uhmmm … davvero buona Sabrina, cos'è?"  
"Me la dava sempre mia madre, prima di andare a letto, è un vero tocca sano per togliere la tensione, e dopo quanto successo ne abbiamo proprio bisogno!"

Guardo Sabrina con irrequietezza e le dico: "Ascoltami, ho parlato con Gerard, e abbiamo concordato che ci lascia la stanza libera per un paio d'ore, e così noi potremmo stare un po' da soli."  
"Ma Alain e se venissimo scoperti?! Sai mi sentirei a disagio con il Generale."  
"Ma no, non lo devi pensare affatto! Quell'uomo non può fare anche a noi quello che sta facendo al Comandante e al povero Andrè. Ascoltami Sabrina adesso lui è in camera del Comandante e poi andrà a dormire, non penserà certo a noi, e quindi …"  
"Vediamo Gerard stretto nella sua cappa che uscendo ci dice: "Bene amici io vado a farmi un giro per il villaggio per un paio d'ore, a dopo!"  
"A dopo Gerard!"

Prendo le mani di Sabrina e le dico: "Hai sentito? Starà fuori per un po', su vieni andiamo!"  
"Ma Alain …"  
"Sccc …. su vieni, approfittiamo che non è nei paraggi!"

Entriamo furtivamente nella mia stanza, faccio molta attenzione che non ci scopra il matto, chiudo immediatamente la porta; finalmente siamo dentro, il mondo è chiuso fuori! Soprattutto il vecchio pazzo non ci ha visti!

"Sabrina .. Sabrina finalmente soli! Non vedevo l'ora!"  
"Sccc.. Alain, non vorrei che ti sentisse qualcuno! Non dimentichiamoci che le camere degli altri non sono poi tanto lontane da questa ."  
"Si si si …. Hai ragione .. ma io non vedo l'ora di averti! …. Vieni qui!"  
"Calmati Alain, non scappo mica .. ahah!"  
"Tu credi? Con tutto quello che ci succede, lo temo eccome … su vieni sul letto e baciami."

Mi tolgo appena la maglia di lana, trascino sul letto Sabrina, lei è sotto di me, comincio a baciarla e ad accarezzarla, sento il suo profumo, mi inebrio di lei, penso di non resistere ancora un minuto di più sono al limite della resistenza fisica e mentale.  
Mi levo appena le scarpe, comincio a slacciare il vestito della mia Sabrina, ormai lei è in sottoveste, mi sento di impazzire all'idea di averla, non ci posso credere, mi sembra un sogno.

"Sabrina … come sei bella! …. Non vedo l'ora che tu sia mia … non avrei potuto resistere ancora a lungo … ti amo … ti amo da impazzire amore …"  
"Alain … Alain … ti amo anch'io e .. ti desidero …"  
Le nostre bocche si cercano, le nostre mani sono dappertutto, i nostri corpi sono al limite della resistenza … ci desideriamo … gemiti e sussurri riempiono la stanza.

Un tocco forte e deciso irrompe nella nostra intimità.

"Sassoin Sassoin … apri Sassoin …"  
"Accidenti il vecchio pazzo. Dannazione proprio adesso!"

Mi alzo velocemente da Sabrina, per fortuna che indosso ancora i pantaloni, Sabrina è spaventata si alza velocemente dal letto, indossa ancora le sottovesti sono bianche, la guardo che delizia, mi fa perdere ancora la testa, nonostante che quel rompiscatole sia fuori ad aspettare.

"Cosa facciamo Alain?"  
"Sta calma Sabrina, nasconditi nella toilette."  
"Si si Alain vado …"  
"Allora Sassoin cosa diavolo aspetti per aprire, tanto so che sei la dentro, su aprirmi!"  
"Un attimo Signore, datemi un po' di tempo sono nella toilette!"

Guardo Sabrina sempre più spaventata e le dico: " Su raccogliamo i tuoi vestiti, fa prestooo!"

"Lo sapevo Alain, quello che avevi proposto era difficile!"  
"Ma che dici? Sarebbe andato tutto per il verso giusto se …. Se … accidenti a quel …."

"Sassoin ma si può sapere quanto tempo ti serve ancora? Ricordati che sei un soldato non una femmina! Avanti sbrigatii!"  
"OH Signore adesso mi da anche della femmina, non può essere!"

Sabrina è nascosta nella toilette, io apro la porta.

"Signore! …"  
"Sassoin!... Cosa ti succede Sassoin, mal di pancia o cosa?!"  
"Signore ma perché siete così diffidente nei miei confronti?"  
"Io Sassoin?! Ma no cosa dici! Io ho piena fiducia nei soldati che mia figlia ha scelto di portare in missione …se ti ha scelto ci sarà un motivo, ed io mi fido del giudizio di mia figlia…."

Vedo il Generale guardarsi intorno, come se sospettasse qualcosa.

"Cosa c'è Signore, qualcosa che non va?"  
"No no vedo che è tutto tranquillo … ascolta Sassoin dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere …"  
"A … a riguardo di …. Cosa Signore?!"  
"Uhmmm … cosa hai detto Sassoin?"  
"Io Signore?! Voi piuttosto, mi avete detto che volete parlarmi…"  
"Sassoin vedo che sei stanco, cosa ti prende?"  
"Non lo so Signore ma … mi è venuto sonno all'improvviso … non so perché."

Vedo in un angolo della stanza le calze di Sabrina, accidenti, sono sicuro che il Generale le abbia viste ed è per questo motivo che non se ne va.

"Sassoin sei sicuro di star bene? Non fai che sbadigliare!"  
"Si Signore … No Signore non capisco ma … non mi reggo in piedi .."  
"Si si lo vedo … bene adesso che mi sono sincerato che tu stia per crollare dal sonno, posso anche andare, a domani Sassoin!"  
"A domani Signore."

Il Generale si avvicina alla porta, si gira mi sorride con ironia e mi dice: "Sassoin …"  
"Si signore …"  
"Comincio a preoccuparmi sai?!"  
"Non capisco signore!"  
"Non credevo che oltre a interessarti di libri di opere d'arte … indossassi anche calze da .. donna … si sa nell'esercito ci sono svariati … tipi di … uomini, anche promiscui, ma non pensavo che tu … facessi parte di quella categoria!"  
"No Signore non sono certo mie, ma mi ci vedete con un paio di calze da donna? Voi lo sapete che a me piacciono le donne, i loro indumenti, ma da qui a indossali ce ne vuole ahahah!"  
"Si si lo so! Proprio perché so che ti piacciono le donne, non mi spiego allora perché vedo riversate sul pavimento un paio di calze femminili!"  
"Do … dove? … A quelle! Ma sono di .. La Salle!"  
"Come?! La Salle è promiscuo?"  
"Ahahah ma no! Almeno credo, è solo che lui si è portato dietro qualche indumento della sua fidanzata, sapete, ne sentiva la mancanza, e … e .. la notte prima di addormentarsi, lo vedo annusare …"  
"Veramente Sassoin? E poi che fa?! Dopo essersi inebriato del loro profumo le getta nell'angolo della stanza? Uhmm davvero interessante … bene è evidente che nell'esercito francese c'è un po' di tutto, è meglio che io non faccia altre domante, tanto vedo che tra un po' tu caschi da sonno. Buona notte Sassoin."  
"Buona notte Generale."

Lo vedo ridacchiare, so che non ha creduto a una sola parola che gli ho detto, ma non mi importa, chiudo la porta, e mi precipito nella toilette, non ci posso credere: vedo Sabrina seduta sul pavimento appoggiata al muro che dorme profondamente.

"Sabrina Sabrina … su svegliati, dai Sabrina … niente non si sveglia, però che strano anch'io ho sonno, ma cosa ci succede?"

Predo in braccio Sabrina e l'adagio su letto, sento il sonno sopraffarmi, mi sdraio accanto a lei e senza nemmeno rendermene conto, sento gli occhi chiudersi e mi addormento immediatamente.

Eh Sassoin credevi farmela? Ti sei sbagliato di grosso ragazzo, mi servi lucido e riposato, non stanco per le tue notti amorose. Il viaggio è lungo e difficile, e per giunta con una donna al seguito.  
Anche se adesso mi detesti, vedrai un giorno mi darai ragione!  
Mi avvicino all'oste e gli dico: "Domai stessa dose di Laudano nelle tisane di quei due giovani, intesi?"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Bene tenete buon uomo, questa è la vostra ricompensa."  
"Grazie Signore!"

Sono passate anche più di due ore, Alain può tenersi più che soddisfatto, adesso basta sono tornato alla locanda, fuori fa freddo e io sono tutto infreddolito, uff … che freddo!  
Salgo le scale e percorro il piccolo corridoio, busso: " Alain Alain posso entrare?! …. Che strano non risponde … Alain ci sei? … Spero che non sia ancora troppo impegnato con sua moglie, perché io sono stanco, e ho bisogno di dormire."

Busso ancora, niente.

Mi decido apro la porta, e vedo i due sposini dormire nel letto.

"Ehi e io cosa faccio adesso?!"

Mi avvicino ad Alain silenziosamente e continuo a chiamarlo scuotendogli il braccio.

"Alain svegliati svegliati. …. Santi lumi! Ma cosa succede questi ci hanno dato di brutto, e adesso dormono così profondamente, e io che faccio?! Ho sonno maledizione!"

Guardo la poltrona e mi rassegno: non mi resta che dormire lì, fin tanto che non si svegliano.

E' quasi l'alba, mi sveglio tutto indolenzito, guardo Alain e sua moglie dormire beatamente, accidenti, ho passato una brutta nottataccia a causa loro. Mi alzo dalla poltrona, cammino per sgranchirmi le gambe, inciampo su una sedia, faccio inevitabilmente rumore, Alain si sveglia di soprassalto.  
"Gerard, che diavolo succede?"  
"Oh scusami tanto amico per averti svegliato, sai? Non era certo mia intenzione!"  
"Cosa fai dell'umorismo adesso?"  
"No Alain, non faccio umorismo, ma sai, ho passato una brutta nottataccia su quella poltrona, per merito tuo!"  
Sabrina si sveglia, è imbarazzata.  
"Oh che vergogna! Scusami, scusami Gerard, io non so … come sia successo io …"  
Sabrina è in sottoveste e io quasi urlo al mio amico:" Vedi di uscire Gerard, da il tempo a mia moglie di rivestirsi e poi rientra!"  
Sono furioso e con tono sarcastico gli dico: "Agli ordini Sassoin!"  
"Cerca di non fare lo spiritoso Gerard, che non è come credi tu, e adesso su vai via, esci!"  
Sabrina mi guarda, e mi dice: "Alain, non so cosa sia accaduto ma io … io … non ricordo nulla. Ricordo solo che ero nella toilette e poi nient'altro."  
"Ti sei addormentata Sabrina, ti ho preso in braccio e ti ho portata a letto, e subito dopo mi sono addormentato anch'io …. Sabrina, ma cosa abbiamo bevuto ieri sera?"  
"Alain era sola un infuso di camomilla e nient'altro!"  
"E' tutto così strano, secondo me non era affatto camomilla, ma altro!"

Mi sveglio accanto ad Oscar, mi rendo conto che è mattina. Ma come! Che ci faccio qui ancora in questa stanza, e Sabrina dove ha dormito?  
Vedo Oscar aprire gli occhi, si stiracchia, mi guarda e mi chiede: "Buongiorno Andrè … ma tu hai dormito qui … con me?"  
"Si Oscar .. sinceramente io … si pensavo di non dormire così tanto, e che Sabrina venisse in stanza e mi svegliasse invece … ma cosa sarà successo?"  
"Non lo so Andrè!"  
"Oscar come ti senti?"  
"Meglio Andrè, domani ci rimetteremo in viaggio."

Sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Avanti."  
"Andrè hai dormito in camera di mia figlia?!"  
"Ehmm … si Signore, io non so come sia potuto accadere … mi domando di Sabrina … cosa ne è stato!" Rispondo al Generale piuttosto imbarazzato….  
"Ahahah tranquillo Andrè, è tutto a posto: la ragazza ha dormito nella stanza di Sassoin …"  
"Cosa? Signore, e Gerard?"  
"Non è proprio come voi due pensate … vedete, i due sposini hanno dormito davvero, o meglio ci ho pensato io a farli dormire …"  
"Non capisco Padre, cosa intendete dire?"  
"Vi spiego, Sabrina prima che ci servissero la cena, ha ordinato all'oste di portare dopo cena a lei e a Sassoin, della camomilla, io che ormai conosco quel soldato da strapazzo, ho immaginato benissimo quali fossero le sue intenzioni con sua moglie, e siccome a me, a noi, servono soldati capaci e attivi, ho chiesto all'oste di preparare ai due sposini una camomilla corretta, con del laudano …poche gocce, giusto per assicurare loro una notte tranquilla e riposante!"  
"Cosa avete fatto Padre?!"  
"Quello che hai appena sentito Oscar, e così hanno dormito tutta notte, senza pensare ad altro.  
L'unico a rimetterci, è stato il soldato La Salle, poveraccio, ha dormito sulla poltrona tutta la notte!"  
"E voi come lo sapete padre?"  
"Semplice: li ho spiati … quindi ragazzi è tutto come sempre sotto controllo, se qualcuno non l'avesse ancora capito, a me, non la fa nessuno!"  
"Ah … su questo non ho alcun dubbio Padre, non a caso avete ordito ogni dettaglio minuziosamente."  
"Esattamente figliola, piuttosto dimmi, come ti senti?"  
"Meglio Padre, domani mattina potremo proseguire il nostro viaggio."  
"Benissimo figliola, ancora un giorno di riposo e si riparte, destinazione Pavia"

"Alain, ti avevo detto un paio d'ore non tutta la notte, ma dico non ti sazi mai!"  
"Magari fosse come dici tu, guardi che ti sbagli, non è come pensi, tra me e mia moglie non è successo niente, non so come spiegartelo ma abbiamo dormito e basta!"  
"Ma va a raccontarlo a qualcun altro Alain, magari ad Andrè, può darsi che lui ti creda, ma non certo io!"  
"Te lo giuro Gerard, è andata davvero così!"  
"Senti trovane un'altra, tanto non ti credo, e puoi scordarti che io ti ceda nuovamente la stanza, d'ora in avanti arrangiati come puoi, tanto amico mio non si muore se ti astieni qualche settimana!"  
"Tu sei pazzo Gerard, vuoi davvero vedermi morto?"  
"Meglio vederti morto Alain, che io massacrato su una poltrona, e adesso Alain lasciami dormire in pace, che sono distrutto a causa tua, fuori dalla stanza!"

Esco dalla camera, sono costernato, mi chiedo cosa sia successo davvero, non mi è capitata mai una cosa simile, certo che se lo sapesse il Generale, lui sarebbe l'unico a gioirne … ma!"  
Percorro stancamente le scale , vado al piano di sotto per fare colazione, trovo il matto seduto, è solo, ho l'impressione che mi aspetti.

"Dormito bene Sassoin?!"  
"A si certo, certo Signore, ho dormito benissimo!"  
"Mi fa davvero piacere Sassoin, è così che ti voglio: riposato e fresco come una rosa, sempre pronto, in guardia ad affrontare il nemico …"

Lo guardo, ho l'impressione che mi stia prendendo in giro, non so chi dei due sia il più burlone: se io o lui, ma ho l'impressione che si stia divertendo alle mie spalle, come se sapesse tutto.

Il Generale guarda l'oste e dice: "Porta una colazione abbondante stamattina, che questo giovane ha bisogno di energie, per affrontare la giornata ahahahahah!"


	35. Chapter 35

Mie cara madamigelle,

Vi ringrazio per l'attenzione che date al mio racconto, ed alla mia augusta persona!

Vi lascio il prossimo capitolo!

Buona lettura.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Ah, questi giovani**_

"Tuo padre è davvero … tremendo Oscar, ha pensato di mettere del laudano nella tisana ad Alain e Sabrina … certo che averlo come avversario farebbe paura a chiunque ahahah!"  
"A te fa ridere mio padre, Andrè?! Io invece, più lo conosco e più rimango costernata … quando si prefigge un obbiettivo, non c'è ma che tenga. Certo che come stratega …. non ce n'è per nessuno! "

Sentiamo bussare.

"Avanti."  
"Buongiorno Comandante … Andrè!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain, e Sabrina?"  
"E' rimasta di sotto, sta facendo colazione, io sono salito per vedere come state Comandante."  
"Meglio Alain, grazie, e poi un altro giorno di riposo non può che giovarmi. Sai che dobbiamo metterci in marcia domani mattina, sarà una giornata faticosa e dovremo dormire in tenda, prima di arrivare a Pavia … conosceremo un'altra città, però!"  
"Già … non ho mai visto tanti posti in vita mia come in questo viaggio.  
Bene Comandante, mi fa piacere vedervi meglio, spero solamente che non ci siano nuove complicazioni durante il viaggio. Debbo ammettere che il mio spirito di avventura non era poi tanto avventuroso, comincio a stancarmi, desidero tornare a Parigi quanto prima …. Ah già! Appena tornati a casa, il buon vecchio Generale, ha giurato e spergiurato un'infinità di volte di sbattermi dentro, e la mia avventura non finirà tornando a Parigi."  
"Ehi Alain che ti prende, ti vedo giù di tono!"  
"Si Andrè .. e … che …. mi gira male … beh vedi ho passato una brutta nottataccia che … oh, scusate quasi dimenticavo che con noi c'è il Comandante, bene io vado, a dopo Andrè."

Vedo Alain giù di tono, dico ad Andrè: "Va' da lui, è strano, e poi si capiva benissimo che voleva parlare con te."  
"Va bene Oscar torno presto, però dammi un bacio."

Mi chino a lei, l'abbraccio e le do un bacio.

"A tra poco Oscar."  
"A dopo Andrè."

Vedo Alain camminare lentamente nel corridoio, lo chiamo: "Alain, aspetta!"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?!"  
"Io? Tu piuttosto, cos'hai?"  
"Cosa vuoi che abbia Andrè! Tutto questo comincia a pesarmi …"  
"Alain che ti prede, non ti sei mai lamentato fino ad ora, sei un ottimo soldato, è per questo che Oscar ti ha scelto per la missione."  
"Si si Andrè … ma qui ci si dimentica che oltre ad essere dei soldati siamo anche degli uomini, diamine!"  
"Alain, capisco che tu adesso sia preso da tua moglie ma …"  
"Ma cosa vuoi capire Andrè! Tu … tu … tu amico mio devi spiegarmi come diavolo fai! Ma davvero riesci a resistere?! IO … io al posto tuo, sarei impazzito e … e invece sei vivo e vegeto, e soprattutto ti vedo tranquillo, insegnami come fai, perché io proprio non ci riesco … Andrè ... mi sorge un dubbio …"  
"Quale?"  
"Non è che tuo suocero, a tua insaputa, ti somministri qualche diavoleria per … per tenere a bada i tuoi bollenti spiriti?! Sai, a me comincia a venire qualche dubbio."  
"Ma cosa dici Alain?"  
"Perdonami Andrè, ma non è … normale … tu … tu … ma insomma non senti nessuno stimolo? A … parte quella volta che ti sei battuto con la spada al palazzo del Doge … io non ho visto alcuna reazione in te, mi capisci?"  
"Ma Alain ti rendi conto di cosa dici? Io non sono come te, io …"  
"Non sei come me! Allora sentiamo come sei, perché io rinuncio a capirti, ma insomma il Comandante ti tira oppure no?"  
"Alain smettila, ma che modi hai di parlare?"  
"E dai Andrè sono un uomo, possibile che qui nessuno lo capisca? Nemmeno tu Andrè!"  
"Ma dimmi Alain, ma io, cosa posso fare?"  
"Come che puoi fare? Aiutarmi è ovvio!"  
"Ma come Alain?"  
"Trova il modo di …... di … insomma che io e Sabrina … non so … magari convinci il vecchio pazzo a concederci stanotte, a darci la possibilità di … stare con mia moglie Andrè, come debbo dirlo .. io ne ho bisogno! Capisci adesso?"  
"Si si perfettamente, ma il problema è un altro, come farlo capire al Generale? Tu lo sai che è un osso duro!"  
"Certo che lo so, ed è per questo che chiedo aiuto a te."  
"Ma Alain credi che mi ascolterebbe?"  
"Non lo so, ma almeno provaci …. Andrè e se convincessi il Comandante a lasciare dormire Gerard nella sua stanza …"  
"Di Oscar?!"  
"Si si Andrè Gerard nella stanza del Comandante …"  
"Nooo .. no tu sei pazzo Alain! … Alain nella stanza della mia fidanzata! Dico, sei matto?! …"  
"Ascoltami Andrè, basta convincere il Comandante e .."  
"E' fuori discussione, secondo me tu ormai non ragioni più!"  
"Ma come potrei ragionare in queste condizioni, ma ti rendi conto, ho l'acqua a portata di mano e non riesco a dissetarmi!"  
"Nooo! Alain ci rinuncio, basta!"  
"Andrè guarda se è per Gerard puoi stare tranquillo, lui ha troppo rispetto per il Comandante, non oserebbe minimamente farle qualche proposta indecente, e poi lui è un po' come te, pensa alla sua fidanzata che lo aspetta a Parigi! Su Andrè comprendimi."  
"Ora basta Alain di idiozie per stasera ne hai dette abbastanza io … Scordatelo! Va bene tutto, ma la mia fidanzata non dormirà con un uomo che non sia io! Sono stato chiaro? Eh … sarò anche un santo ….. ma così si esagera!"  
"Insomma Andrè, se nemmeno tu mi capisci, chi altro può farlo, accidenti a te Grandièr ma si può sapere una volta per tutte come riesci a resistere?"  
"Alain smettila!"  
"No Andrè, io ho il sospetto che tu non sia proprio normale, e credo che il vecchio pazzo debba cominciare a preoccuparsi seriamente se vuole la sua discendenza, perché con un genero come te, qui la dinastia dei Jarjayes, rischia di andare in via di estinzione!"  
"Cosaaa?!"  
"Su su Andrè, non fingere di non capire!"  
"Alain!"  
"Dimmi, allora mi aiuterai?"  
"Va' al diavolo!"  
"No ti prego Andrè, aiutami, se ti ho offeso amico, scusami, è la disperazione che mi ha fatto parlare."  
"Io direi piuttosto che stai sragionando Alain."

Vedo Andrè andare via, furioso, entra nella camera del Comandante, è evidente, stavolta ho esagerato, maledizione a me, avrei dovuto parlargli in maniera diversa.

"Andrè cos'è quella faccia, hai forse discusso con Alain?"  
"Magari Oscar, per lo meno avrebbe tutto più senso, invece no, ho dovuto ascoltare le sue idiozie."  
"Ma si può sapere cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Aaaah tutte eresie … pensa che è così disperato perché vuole stare con sua moglie che …"  
"Che?"  
"No Oscar .. è .. assurdo."  
"Allora Andrè, continua."  
"Quel pazzo mi ha chiesto di convincerti ad accettare di far dormire nella tua stanza stanotte Gerard, è … è assurdo! …. Cosa c'è non parli?"  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Andrè, è davvero disperato però … Andrè è … è così … importante?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Andrè, ma di cosa parliamo?"  
"O … Oscar ma …"

Vedo Oscar guardarmi con curiosità, non so cosa risponderle, cosa dovrei dirle che nemmeno io sono un Santo?! Che la desidero, che mi impongo di controllarmi, che di notte la sogno e non sono sogni esattamente casti, che…non so neppure io che cosa….. Sono in imbarazzo …. non voglio turbarla … insomma, lei è così …..ingenua, fiduciosa e…..

"Andrè scusami, non avrei dovuto farti una domanda simile, io …"  
"Lascia stare Oscar …"

Oscar è seduta a letto, la guardo, non resisto più, tutti questi discorsi non mi hanno lasciato indifferente, mi avvicino a lei, mi siedo accanto a lei, le prendo il viso tra le mani, la bacio con impeto e passione, le cado addosso e ci ritroviamo sdraiati sul letto, uno sull'altra, la stringo a me, il mio bacio diventa sempre più intimo, esigente, la accarezzo, prima piano piano, leggero, il viso, i capelli, il loro profumo, il collo, bianco, liscio e poi giù, le mie mani sembrano animate di volontà propria, le sbottono un poco la camicia, e la bacio, la copro di baci …. la bocca, la punta del naso, prima un occhio e poi l'altro e poi … poi scendo, le gote, arrossate, il collo, l'orecchio destro, una spalla che ho scoperto, bianca, dove c'è una vecchia cicatrice, che copro di piccoli baci …..e una mano a percorrerla tutta, la sua schiena, le natiche …. e risale, fino al seno …. sento di desiderarla, non capisco più nulla, non mi sono spinto mai a tanto, la desidero, la voglio, sento che lei non mi resiste ma si abbandona a me, lei mi sussurra appena : "Andrè … io ti amo …"  
"Oscar ti amo anch'io …. Perdonami ma io … non sono un Santo …. Sono soltanto un uomo …."

Le sussurro piano, un po' ansante, con la voce roca …

Continuo a baciarla, le mie mani la esplorano, è così morbida, calda, dolce e impacciata. Ma è mia, è qui, tra le mie braccia, abbandonata. Il suo profumo, i suoi capelli che mi solleticano il naso, le sue mani, magre che sfiorano leggere i miei capelli. È timida, ma si lascia guidare, mi lascia fare, mi permette di sfiorarla, di assaggiarla con tanti piccoli baci.

"Ti desidero Oscar è un sussurro la mia voce, vicino al suo orecchio. Un soffio, un alito, piano, roco, con tono dolce, rassicurante. Lei sussulta appena alle mie parole, mi sfiora il viso e…un rumore, forte.

Sentiamo la porta spalancarsi all'improvviso, sentiamo una voce fredda e gelida alle nostre spalle:  
"Si Può sapere cosa diavolo succede qua dentrooo?! Andrè! La malattia di Sassoin ti ha per caso contagiatoo?!"

Mi sollevo di scatto, Oscar e io abbiamo i capelli scompigliati, le nostre labbra sono rosse e gonfie, siamo rossi in viso, un po' affannati, con il respiro corto ed in imbarazzo …. il Generale è lì di fronte a noi, che ci guarda con severità e continua: "Allora Andrè, non ho ancora ricevuto una risposta, ti ha dato di volta il cervello o cosa?"  
"Signore ma …"  
"Niente ma Andrè, cosa stai combinando? Cosa state combinando?! Non permetto a Sassoin di stare con sua moglie, figurati se concedo a te di … di …. Con … mia … si insomma Andrè, vedi di darti una calmata ragazzo mio, hai aspettato vent'anni, non puoi aspettare ancora qualche settimana? E tu Oscar, che sei una donna, come ti salta in mente di … concederti prima …..e poi ricomponiti, diamine!"  
Mi sono ripresa dallo sconcerto, e ritorno ad essere il comandante de Jarjayes, accidenti a mio Padre! Come stavo bene tra le braccia di Andrè!

"Ora basta Padre! Come vi siete permesso di entrare senza bussare?"

"Io ho bussato, eccome se ho bussato! Ma evidentemente eravate troppo presi da...per fortuna che sono entrato! Altrimenti …. ."  
"Altrimenti cosa! E ora basta Padre, uscite di qua!"  
"Vedo che la grinta ti è tornata! Mi fa piacere, ma vedi di calmarti! Capito Oscar?! E tu Andrè, che sei tanto ponderato, cerca di ridimensionarti, chiaro?! Certe cose, solo dopo il matrimonio! Che vi piaccia o meno! Qui comando io! E che sia ben chiaro a tutti e due!"

Vedo mio padre uscire dalla mia stanza sbattendo la porta.

Accidenti a loro, non si capisce più nulla, l'unico che non mi da problemi è La Salle, per fortuna che mi sono unito alla missione … altrimenti qui non si sarebbe capito nulla, ma so cosa fare, dirò all'oste di mettere stasera nelle pietanze laudano per tutti, così vediamo se qui non si danno tutti una calmata! Pufff che fatica tenere a bada questi giovani!

Vedo Oscar rossa in viso che si allaccia la camicia, anch'io tento di ricompormi, ma debbo confessare a me stesso che anche per me sta diventando tutto più complicato. Oscar è bellissima, resisterle diventa davvero difficile dopo quanto successo, tra noi due percepisco disagio, se non fosse entrato il Generale chissà cosa sarebbe successo. Ormai mi sono ricomposto e dico appena: "Oscar è meglio che io vada, però …"

Mi avvento nuovamente su di lei e la bacio ancora, e con più passione, so che non posso andare oltre, mi allontano dalle sue labbra, la guardo ancora e le dico: "Ci vediamo dopo Oscar."  
"Si …. Si … a dopo Andrè" sussurro, un poco confusa. Ho bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendermi, e schiarirmi le idee….

Vedo il Generale fuori di se, gli dico: "Signore che vi prende, perché quella faccia, è successo qualcosa al Comandante?"  
"Sta zitto Sassoin, vedi di non farmi arrabbiare ulteriormente, che già lo sono. Solo tu manchi, e concludiamo in bellezza!"

"Cos'ha il Generale Alain?"  
"E chi lo sa Sabrina, è uscito così dalla stanza del Comandante, può darsi che abbia trovato Andrè addosso a sua figlia, solo così mi spiego tanta rabbia ahahah!"

Sono furioso vado dall'oste e gli dico: "Cambio di piano buon uomo, niente tisane di laudano stasera, ma laudano nelle pietanze per tutti! Sapete, domani dobbiamo partire di buon'ora e abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare."  
"Bene Signore come volete, seguirò le Vostre indicazioni!"

Sabrina entra nella nostra stanza, tranquilla.  
"Madame Oscar posso parlarvi?"  
"Certo Sabrina dimmi, cosa c'è?"  
"Vedete madame io vorrei chiedervi un favore se posso …"  
"Parla pure senza imbarazzo."  
"Vedete ….… Voi siete una donna e quindi mi potrete capire quanto sto per dirvi; avete anche Voi un fidanzato e sapete benissimo come vanno certe cose, e quanto sia difficile stare accanto a un uomo senza stare con lui intimamente, credo che anche Andrè abbia le stesse esigenze del mio Alain, e Voi le mie madame …"  
"Co .. come?"

Mi sento arrossire, le gote calde …. santo cielo! Ma che discorsi fa?! Ma questa, cosa si è messa in testa? E poi certi discorsi …. Io …. oddio e adesso?

"Io e Alain vorremmo trascorrere almeno una volta la notte insieme e …  
Cosa c'è madame, ho detto qualcosa di sconveniente, avete un'espressione di disagio, non vorrei mettervi in ulteriore imbarazzo."  
"E' che io …. Sabrina … non … pensavo che …"

Balbetto, non so cosa dire, non mi sono mai sentita tanto in imbarazzo … neppure nelle perquisizioni dei bordelli parigini …..questa ragazza è …..o forse sono io ad essere un poco bacchettona?! No, lei è una donna sposata …. lei può, lei deve …..ma io … certi discorsi …

"Cosa volete dirmi Madame?! Che Voi non sentite certe necessità?!"

Sto avvampando, la schiettezza di questa ragazza va aldilà di ogni dire, non so cosa risponderle. Perché in realtà, non so neppure io cosa voglio! Cielo, Andrè! Mi hai confusa …. un respiro, poi un altro, ancora uno, si si … respira respira ….…. su forza Oscar, ritrova la tua proverbiale calma! Caspita, sono il colonnello Jarjayes, non mi faccio intimidire da certi discorsi … .insomma ….forse un pochino…..ma un bel duello no? Vero? Proprio a me doveva capitare …..santo cielo!

"Scusate la franchezza, non volevo essere inopportuna, se non potete fare nulla per noi, non fa nulla …"  
"No, non è che … insomma …. Io…..ecco…non so uff…, va bene …. vedrò cosa…cosa fare, Sabrina."  
"Oh grazie grazie madame!"

Sabrina mi ha lasciata senza parole, sono confusa, data la mia situazione, ha dato per scontato che io e Andrè ….. ma come, allora siamo solo noi ….. strani? Davvero, sono tremendamente confusa: Andrè, cosa mi hai fatto?! Le sue mani, le sue carezze, i suoi baci …. leggeri, come piume, e poi appassionati, esigenti …..le sue mani …. le vorrei ancora … no, ma cosa penso! Vorrei tanto poter parlare con mia madre … parlare … ma come si fa?! ….  
Intanto andrò a parlare con l'oste, sono sicura che stasera mio padre farà mettere laudano nelle pietanze di tutti, per sincerarsi anche di me e di Andrè. Lo conosco troppo bene …. e poi, al suo posto, lo farei anche io! Buon sangue non mente ….  
Mi metto in ordine, mi guardo allo specchio, si, sono presentabile, forse un po' accaldata, e scendo di sotto, vado dall'oste e gli dico: "Buona sera, signore."  
"Buona sera, in cosa posso servirvi?"  
"Vedete, so che mio padre vi ha ordinato di aggiungere del laudano …"  
"Si Signore, mi ha detto di metterlo nelle pietanze di tutti nella cena di stasera, perché domani dovete partire."  
"Si lo so, ma c'è stato un cambio di programma, dovrete metterlo soltanto nelle pietanze di mio padre … sapete?! … Noi non partiremo subito, ma lui ha detto comunque che ha bisogno di riposarsi e preferisce un poco di laudano nelle sue pietanze."  
"Va bene Signore, come volete."

Certo che sono strani questi francesi …. valli a capire! Laudano per dormire ….

"Ah un'altra cosa, per stasera ho bisogno di avere disponibile di un'altra stanza."  
"Si certo Signore, ecco qua la chiave, stanza sedici."  
"Vi ringrazio, mi raccomando massima discrezione."  
"Certamente Signore."

Infilo velocemente la chiave in tasca, salgo di sopra, trovo nel corridoio Alain e gli dico: "Vieni in camera mia, devo parlarti."  
"Sissignore."

In camera c'è Sabrina che si sta spazzolando i capelli, appena ci vede, ci chiede: "E' successo qualcosa? Alain perché sei qui?"  
"Non so, il Comandante mi ha detto di venire …"  
"Debbo parlarvi …"  
"Cosa succede Comandante?"

Tiro fuori la chiave e dico loro: "Questo è il mio regalo di nozze …. all'insaputa di mio padre, vi ho procurato una stanza dove trascorrerete la notte."  
"Co .. comandante dite davvero? Non mi state prendendo in giro?"  
"Alain, ma a una condizione …"  
"Si si, tutto quello che volete Comandante!"  
"Che per tutta la durata del viaggio tu ti comporti da bravo soldato quale sei, senza darmi problemi, è chiaro?"  
"Ve lo giuro Comandante, grazie! …. Ma come faremo con il Generale, lui è sempre in agguato?!"  
"A lui ci penserò io, non dovrete preoccuparvi, l'importante è che siate fuori dalla stanza prima dell'alba, e anche se la camera è dall'altra parte del corridoio, fate comunque attenzione a non farvi scoprire, intesi?"  
"Oh grazie madame!"  
"Finalmente avete capito anche Voi, qualcosa della vita Comandante! Non esiste soltanto il dovere ma anche il piacere."  
"Basta Alain, hai parlato già troppo per i miei gusti, e adesso va' via che non voglio che mio padre sospetti nulla."

Sono rimasta sola nella stanza, tra un po' si cena, gli altri sono di sotto, io preferisco rimanere anche per stasera in camera, e sono sicura che Andrè verrà a farmi compagnia.  
Sento bussare.

"Oscar …"  
"Andrè … sapevo che saresti venuto."  
"Ti dispiace?"  
"Ma cosa dici? Su vieni, posa la cena sul tavolo, adesso ti raggiungo."

Ci sediamo a tavola gli dico: "Sai?! Sarei potuta scendere ma non mi andava, ho preferito rimanere qui."  
"Oscar, ho visto Alain felice come una Pasqua, chissà cosa gli sarà preso!"  
"Uhmmm …"  
"Cosa c'è? Tu sai qualcosa?"  
"Si, gli ho procurato una stanza per stanotte …"  
"Cosa? Tu hai fatto questo?!"  
"Perché ti meravigli tanto Andrè, non penserai mica che io sia insensibile? O forse si?!"  
"Ma no cosa dici, è solo che non mi aspettavo che tu … ma dimmi come faranno con tuo padre che sorveglia sempre tutti?"  
"Vedi, a lui ci ho pensato io, ricordi che stamattina ha parlato del laudano che ha fatto mettere nelle tisane?"  
"Si certo."  
"Dopo che è entrato … qui … ho immaginato che l'avrebbe fatto anche con noi …"  
"Cosa?"  
"Di che ti meravigli Andrè, lui è capacissimo anche di altro …..e dopo quello che ha visto …..beh, insomma …."  
"Si lo so ma …"  
"Ma niente, ho parlato con l'oste e fingendo di sapere tutto, mi ha confermato che gli aveva ordinato di mettere nella cena di stasera, laudano per tutti."  
"Ma …"  
"Nessun ma, non conosci mio padre? Beh io si, e così ho trovato una scusa, ho ordinato che fosse servito solo a lui. Così Sabrina e Alain avranno tutta la libertà che desiderano. Ovviamente poi quiete fino a Parigi! È il mio regalo di nozze …."

Sto cenando in compagnia di Sabrina, Gerard e il vecchio pazzo.  
Il Generale è di fronte a me, mi guarda e mi dice: "Sassoin ti vedo soddisfatto, ti è forse successo qualcosa di particolare?"  
"Cosa volete che mi accada di bello in queste condizioni Signore! E' solo che prendo la vita con ottimismo, altrimenti impazzirei!"  
"Bravo Sassoin, così si parla, è inutile prendersela per le cose che non vanno come vorremmo ahahahah! … Vero Sassoin? "  
"Si certo Signore!"  
"Mi fa piacere che tu la pensi come me ahahah…. E poi sicuramente il tuo buon umore è dovuto al fatto che hai riposato perfettamente ieri notte, visto che ho ragione? Il sonno è ristoratore, è un'ottima cura per il corpo e per la mente, e vedrai che stanotte dormirai ancora meglio ahahah!"  
"Non ne dubito signore, sono sicuro che dormirò benissimo."

Per fortuna che il comandante è stata comprensiva e ha avuto un po' di pietà per me.

Il Generale continua a guardarmi con occhi furbi e tra un boccone e l'altro continua a dirmi: "Domani mattina, partiremo subito dopo aver fatto colazione. La Salle, Sassoin, avete preparato tutto per la partenza?"  
"Sissignore è tutto pronto."  
"Benissimo ….. uhmm … la cena è davvero squisita stasera, sarà perché ho appetito!"

"Bene, l'ultimo bicchiere di vino, e vado a letto, comincio a sentirmi stanco."  
"Infatti Signore, vi vedo piuttosto stanco stasera."  
"E voi dovreste fare la stessa cosa e non fare tardi!"  
"Certo Signore, anch'io sono stanco, andrò a letto!"  
"Quindi vieni anche tu La Salle?"  
"Sissignore …. Buona notte Sabrina … Alain!"  
"Buona notte a voi!"

Sabrina ed io rimaniamo da soli, ci scambiamo uno sguardo pieno di complicità, le dico: "Sabrina appena saranno entrati nella loro stanza, noi andiamo."  
"No Alain, è meglio che non entriamo nella nostra stanza insieme, ricordati che per tutti siamo due uomini, quindi dobbiamo fare attenzione che non ci scoprano."  
"Hai ragione Sabrina, allora tieni …. Questa è la chiave e aspettami, io arrivo tra un po'."  
"Va bene Alain a dopo."

Vedo Sabrina salire al piano di sopra, mentre Andrè viene di sotto, si avvicina e mi dice: "Alain tutto bene?"  
"Benissimo amico, grazie alla tua fidanzata, stanotte potrò stare con mia moglie! Le sarò sempre riconoscente, e tu Andrè, vedi di approfittarne, visto che mia moglie ti lascia la camera libera, non perdere questa occasione e sta con lei, dimentica il vecchio pazzo ; proprio tu che hai già perso tutto quel tempo aspettando che lei si decidesse … va da lei e falla tua senza pensarci! …. Ehi Andrè. Perché mi guardi in quel modo strano?"  
"E come ti guarderei?"  
"Non lo so, ma sei strano!  
"I tuoi discorsi Alain …""  
"Vuoi dirmi che i miei discorsi sono strani?" No Andrè se non ti infili nella camera del Comandante adesso, quello strano sei tu! Beh fa come ti pare, io ti ho parlato come si parla a un fratello … a domani Andrè!"  
"A domani Alain!"

Vedo Alain percorrere la scalinata e svoltare dall'altra parte del corridoio. L'oste si avvicina con il vassoio della cioccolata e mi dice: "Ecco Signore, come sempre sono fumanti."  
"Grazie!"

Afferro il vassoio e vado di sopra, apro la porta, Oscar è ancora seduta al tavolo, sta aspettando la cioccolata.

"Ecco qua Oscar, è bollente come piace a te!"  
"Grazie Andrè."

"Sabrina … dove sei?"  
"Alain … sono dietro il separé, sto tentando di slacciare le fasce, ma da sola non ci riesco!"  
"Aspetta che ti aiuto."  
Sono emozionato, vado dietro il separé, la guardo, forse con bramosia, non resisto più, comincio a slacciarle le fasce fino a toglierle, e tra un giro e l'altro comincio a baciarla: il collo, la schiena, la giro a me, e mi prendo con passione la sua bocca, ho ancora le fasce in mano, le getto a terra, vedo i suoi seni: "Dio come sei bellissima!"  
Le mie mani frugano il suo corpo, sono ovunque: sfioro la sua schiena, i suoi splendidi seni, i fianchi, lentamente le sfilo i pantaloni, è qui davanti a me in tutta la sua bellezza.  
Non resisto ancora, la prendo tra le braccia e la porto sul letto appoggiandola delicatamente, la bacio, mi sento di impazzire, non penso ad altro, adoro il suo profumo, non riesco più a rimanere in silenzio.

"Sabrina, quanto ti ho desiderata … il tuo profumo mi fa impazzire …."  
Sono sopra di lei, continuo a baciarla, il suo corpo freme dalle mie carezze, non resisto più; mi sollevo appena da lei, mi sfilo la maglia, gli stivali, i pantaloni …. Sono nudo di fronte a lei, non sembra per nulla imbarazzata anzi mi invita a non perdere tempo, è più impaziente di me, in un attimo sono su di lei … finalmente è mia!

Oscar ed io abbiamo appena finito di sorseggiare la tazza di cioccolata, tra noi due si è creata una strana atmosfera, siamo rimasti in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Ma siamo rilassati, tranquilli.

"Andrè non hai detto una sola parola da quando sei entrato, ti è successo qualcosa?"  
"No no Oscar … è che … io …. Ti guardo Oscar e … e sei così bella che … è meglio che vada via Oscar … non vorrei che tu …ti sentissi a disagio per quello che è accaduto stamattina io …. Non vorrei deluderti ecco!"

Mi alzo dalla sedia, anche lui fa lo stesso, siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, mi sento emozionata … che strana sensazione che provo, penso alle parole di Sabrina e mi sento confusa.

"Oscar sei strana …"  
"No Andrè, sono semplicemente confusa … sai?! Sabrina mi ha detto delle cose che …."  
"Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Lei … noi … lei pensa che … da per scontato che tra noi …. si insomma Andrè, mi ha detto che io come donna potevo capirla visto che ho un fidanzato e quindi ….. posso comprendere l'esigenza di ….. Oh Andrè ti prego basta! Ma in che discorso sono incappata?! …. Io …."  
La vedo gesticolare, stringersi le mani, ha lo sguardo abbassato, le gote rosse. Decisamente è in imbarazzo! Ma quanto è bella!  
"Oscar …. Io ti amo e lo sai e per te farei qualsiasi cosa, questo tu lo sai."

Mi avvicino a lei, le mie mani si posano sulle sue spalle, sono magre, sottili, il suo viso è vicinissimo al mio, sento il suo respiro affannato, non riesce a guardarmi, le alzo viso con un dito, le sfioro le labbra con le mie, un piccolo bacio e un altro ancora, sento che trema tra le mie braccia, la stringo a me, sento ancora il profumo dei suoi capelli, mi inebriano … la stringo sempre di più, la bacio una, due volte, lentamente ci trasciniamo sul letto, ci sfiliamo le scarpe senza allontanarci l'uno dall'altro, le sbottono la camicia, mi accorgo che non indossa le fasce, non resisto e mi libero della mia camicia, rimango con i soli pantaloni.

Sento lo sguardo di Andrè sulla mia pelle, brucia dal desiderio, ha gli occhi più scuri del solito, sento il mio corpo tremare, siamo sdraiati sul letto, abbracciati stretti, Andrè si appoggia sui gomiti per non pesarmi addosso, sono confusa, non so se voglio … questa per me è una situazione nuova, mi spaventa, avverto l'eccitazione di Andrè e istintivamente cerco di allontanarmi, sono avvampata, non riesco a guardarlo, tremo all'idea di dirgli anche una parola. Sono confusa, dispiaciuta di non riuscire a concedergli quello che lui desidera, ma io….io sono a disagio, è tutto così complesso! Le sue mani, le sue carezze, il suo profumo, la sua pelle calda, il suo petto appoggiato appena al mio….sta succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, troppo presto.

"O .. Oscar …"  
"Andrè per .. perdonami Andrè ma io … io non… me la sento … scusami … io non volevo … ti prego Andrè comprendimi … io non posso …. Almeno ….. adesso"

Mi avvicino prendo la sua mano, guardo l'anello, gliela bacio e le dico: "Oscar non devi giustificarti …. Saprò aspettarti …non ti chiederei mai di fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà, qualcosa per cui non sei pronta"

Vedo i suoi occhi brillare e con un sorriso dolcissimo mi dice: "Grazie Andrè!"

Oscar prende la mia mano, la bacia, vedo le lacrime scendere copiosamente, con gli indici le asciugo il viso, sfioro le sue labbra con le mie, non resisto l'abbraccio, la stringo a me, le sussurro: "Oscar non piangere, saprò aspettarti!" Si appoggia a me, la sua testa sulla mia spalla, e restiamo così, abbracciati stretti per un tempo lungo. Ci basta questo abbraccio per ritrovarci, per calmarci e rasserenarci. Un abbraccio dolce, che sa di casa, di accoglienza, di rispetto.

Mi allontano da lei, mi dice: "Dove vai Andrè?"  
"Nella mia stanza, domani lo sai dobbiamo partire e …"  
"Andrè se … se … non ti chiedo troppo …vorrei che tu dormissi con me stanotte … ti prego Andrè."

Le sorrido, vado da lei, la guardo è ancora imbarazzata, timida, bellissima, le dico: " Ma certo Oscar, se lo desideri, se ne sei sicura, se è quello che vuoi, rimarrò con te stanotte."  
Mi sorride, annuisce appena, e con occhi scintillanti mi dice: "Grazie Andrè."

Non aspetto ancora, l'abbraccio nuovamente, la bacio, siamo distesi sul letto, stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, ci sussurriamo parole dolci e piene d'amore, finché non ci addormentiamo.  
Abbracciati, nel piccolo letto di Oscar, come quando eravamo bambini. Un temo in cui tutto era più semplice, un tempo che sta ritornando, o meglio noi stiamo ritornando ad essere quei bambini allegri a cui bastava poco per essere felici, un abbraccio….e qualche marachella da combinare!

"Accidenti che mal di testa, ma cosa mi è successo! Credo di aver dormito profondamente, ma che ore sono? … Le sei del mattino!"  
Mi giro nel letto, mi volto verso quello di Andrè e mi accorgo che è intatto, getto per aria le coperte e scattando in piedi impreco: " Maledizione ma dove ha dormito Andrè!"

Sono in camicia da notte infilo solamente le ciabatte e mi precipito fuori dalla mia camera in cerca di Andrè, mi chiedo: ma dove diavolo ha dormito?! … Mi sorge un dubbio, dopo averlo scoperto ieri mattina nel letto di Oscar, non vorrei che si fosse intrufolato nuovamente nel letto con …. Mia figlia! No … no … guai a te Andrè se così fosse …  
A passo marziale mi dirigo in camera di Oscar, entro senza bussare, piano, leggero come un felino, sono in camera, li vedo …. Non urlo, mi contengo e non so nemmeno io perché, cammino in punta di piedi, dormono profondamente.  
Vedo Andrè senza la camicia, e quella di mia figlia è in parte sbottonata, dalle coperte escono i piedi e parte delle gambe, senza calze. Sembrerebbero quasi nudi…..  
Accidenti a loro lo sapevo questi hanno fatto …..  
Un momento! Non voglio essere precipitoso voglio prima controllare. In fondo, non faccio nulla di male, io!  
Sollevo lentamente le coperte, voglio controllare senza svegliarli.  
OH! Meno male, hanno indosso i pantaloni, allora non è successo niente …. Spero. In fondo non si sarebbero rivestiti se fosse successo … spero … dovrò proprio aumentare la sorveglianza!  
Sorrido ed esco dalla stanza di soppiatto.  
Chiudo lentamente la porta, non voglio che si accorgano della mia presenza, non voglio che dicano di me che sono invadente.  
Perché io non sono invadente, sono solo un padre premuroso che ha a cuore il benessere della propria figlia e del suo fidanzato. Certo, sono un ottimo padre, e sarò un suocero come nessun altro….e chissà quanti nipotini mi daranno….dunque, diciamo uno ogni 2 anni, uhm…Oscar non è più giovanissima, ma credo ch potranno darmeli!

Percorro il corridoio, decido di controllare nella stanza di Sassoin, apro e vedo La Salle dormire, ma il letto di Sassoin è intatto.  
Ma dove sarà finito?! Un momento, se Andrè era nella stanza di Oscar … a dormire quasi sicuramente, allora Sabrina dov'è?! E' chiaro! Quei due sono insieme! Ah me l'hanno fatta! … Ma dove saranno?!  
Percorro il corridoio, ma dove li cerco, non posso mica aprire tutte le camere … Dove diamine saranno?!  
Passo davanti a una porta, sento dei rumori … origlio, no sono gemiti, provengono da dietro questa porta, spio dal buco della serratura, ma quello è …  
Spalanco la porta con irruenza, vedo Sassion sopra Sabrina, nudi, in atteggiamenti inequivocabili …. Urlo: "SASSOINNN cosa stai combinando!?"

Mi alzo di scatto da sopra Sabrina, copro la mia donna con le coperte, sono nudo, sento il Generale:  
"Sassoin in piedi ATTENTI!"  
"Ma Signore sono nudo."  
"Non mi importa Sassoin, alla mia età non mi meraviglio più di niente, su alzati!"

Mi alzo dal letto nudo come mamma mi ha fatto e mi metto sull'attenti. Che vergogna …. no anzi … sull'attenti …. che guardi pure! E gli faccio anche il saluto militare!

"Sassoin rivestiti, ti aspetto fuori."  
"Sissignore!"

Vedo il Generale uscire dalla porta, mi giro verso Sabrina, e mentre mi vesto impreco: "Maledizione a quel dannato pazzo, non lo sopporto più!"  
"Alain ti prego calmati."  
"Ma come posso calmarmi quello … quello …. Mi sta rendendo la vita impossibile!"  
"Alain, tutto sommato il Generale non ha torto, tu sei in missione e …."  
"Non me lo ricordare Sabrina …. Se avessi saputo … io … non ….. no … ma che dico? Se non fossi andato in missione non ti avrei conosciuta …. Oddio adesso cosa succederà?

Lo sento sbraitare: "Sassoin sbrigati!"  
"Sissignore, agli ordini Signore!" Ma questo vuole svegliare tutti?!

Vedo Alain uscire dalla porta, povero caro, chissà adesso cosa gli accadrà?

"Sassoin seguimi, vieni in camera mia, dobbiamo parlare!"

Percorriamo il corridoio e in men che non si dica siamo nella stanza del Generale.  
"Su entra e chiudi la porta."  
"Signore …"  
"Sta zitto, tu devi parlare quando te lo dirò io. Sassoin, hai trasgredito a un ordine, e questo sai come si chiama? Insubordinazione! Sassoin come devo fare con te, sei propenso alla ribellione, sarai anche un buon soldato ma sei indisciplinato soldato Sassoin, quando metterai la testa a posto?!"  
"Signore io non credo di aver fatto nulla di grave, volevo solo stare con mia moglie, siete stato giovane anche Voi o sbaglio?"  
"Certo che si Sassoin, ma io, quando ero con il mio esercito fuori con le missioni, non ho mai fatto quello che hai fatto tu Sassoin, aspettavo di tornare a casa da mia moglie e non mi andavo certo a chiudere nei bordelli e tanto meno andavo a caccia di donne!"  
"Ma Signore, Voi non mi avete mica trovato in un bordello, ero con mia moglie, è mai possibile che Voi non lo capiate?"  
"Certo che ti capisco Sassoin, cosa credi che sia fatto di pietra? Mi pare di avertelo già detto, tu prima di tutto in questo momento sei un soldato, devi resistere fin tanto che tornerai in patria! Ti è così difficile aspettare?!"  
"Certo che si Signore, è mai possibile che Voi non capiate, io …. Io …"  
"Basta Sassoin, a quanto pare è inutile discutere con te, d'ora in avanti tu dormirai con me, e questo è quanto, intesi?"  
"Sissignore…"  
"Non fare quella faccia, tu adesso lo sai che dovrai prepararti per il viaggio, e sicuramente non avrai riposato affatto, sarai stanco e debilitato e se lungo la via dovessimo essere attaccati? Noi avremmo un uomo in meno su cui contare, questo spero che tu lo capisca Sassoin, e adesso va che tra poco si parte."  
"Agli ordini Signor Generale!" ma….e Andrè? Dov'è?


	36. Chapter 36

Buonasera a tutte!

Vi lascio il capitolo 36 di Avventura sulle Alpi….auguratemi buona fortuna!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Confessioni tra uomini, adulti?!

"Signor Generale, si può sapere dov'è finito Andrè?"  
"Andrè sta riposando, e ti assicuro che dorme beatamente Sassoin, a differenza di qualcun altro che tra un po' si metterà in viaggio e non so come affronterà la giornata. Adesso torna in camera tua, tra un'ora ti voglio giù per la colazione …. Va' sparisci Sassoin e almeno per il momento, non farti vedere!"  
"Sissignore … signore …."  
"Cos'altro c'è?!"  
"Vi prometto che mi metterò in viaggio senza lamentarmi e farò il mio dovere come sempre!"  
"Lo spero Sassoin, lo spero."

Sono davvero arrabbiato con Sassoin, non si rende conto della gravità delle sue azioni, potrebbe pregiudicare la buona riuscita della missione, è proprio un ragazzo incosciente.  
Torno in camera mia, guardo l'orologio, ho ancora un po' di tempo prima di scendere e fare colazione, mi siedo stancamente alla poltrona, mi porto la mano alla testa, penso ai ragazzi e a tutti i problemi che senza rendersene conto mi danno, vorrei tanto il supporto della mia Margherite, almeno lei mi capirebbe e perché no, mi consiglierebbe, anche se mi direbbe che sono esagerato.  
Lo ammetto sento la sua mancanza ….. non ci penso nemmeno un attimo, decido si scriverle, ne sento il bisogno, almeno prima di partire voglio mandarle una mia missiva.  
Prendo foglio e calamaio e comincio a scrivere.

Mia amatissima Marguerite,  
devo informarti circa gli avvenimenti occorsi in questi ultimi giorni, cosìcchè tu sappia quanto necessario prima del nostro rientro, e magari potrai informare anche la nostra Marie.  
Dunque, non so davvero da dove cominciare, sai mia amata, l'argomento è invero spinoso. Si tratta ovviamente di Oscar, e di Andrè. Ormai sono indivisibili.  
Ma andiamo con ordine.  
Innanzi tutto, abbiamo un viaggiatore in più, meglio una viaggiatrice: il soldato Soisson ha preso moglie, a Venezia. Temo abbia scambiato questa missione per una gita di piacere, se non fosse che mi fido del giudizio di Oscar, lo avrei già rispedito in patria. Ma subirà le conseguenze del suo atteggiamento.  
Ma torniamo a noi. Mentre eravamo accampati nelle paludi che compongono il delta del fiume Po, siamo stati vittima di un attacco di briganti, nulla di che, solo Oscar e Andrè hanno fatto un tuffo nel Po, di notte, in questa stagione. Oscar, stoica, è resistita tutto il giorno successivo, ma poi è crollata, appena abbiamo raggiunto una locanda. Fin qui, nulla di particolare. Andrè si è preso cura di lei.  
Solo, li ho colti in atteggiamenti piuttosto libertini, passami il termine mia adorata, non ti spaventare, non è successo nulla, ma per ben due volte la situazione è apparsa equivoca. Mi spiego meglio: nella prima occasione li ho proprio interrotti, erano avvinghiati come due sanguisughe, scarmigliati, accaldati e scomposti. A parte la rabbia genitoriale, erano davvero teneri.  
Poi questa mattina mi sono alzato presto, non trovando Andrè, mi sono recato con passo felpato in camera di Oscar, e loro erano lì, stretti nello stesso letto, in un abbraccio. Andrè a torso nudo, sotto le coperte, e Oscar adagiata al suo petto, con la camicia in parte sbottonata. I piedi scalzi e le gambe nude, che uscivano da sotto le coperte. Ma io, invece di urlare, ho alzato le coperte: indossavano entrambe i pantaloni. Che sollievo! Immagino che non sia successo nulla, insomma…il primo pensiero dopo non è rivestirsi….per cui sono abbastanza tranquillo. Ma per quanto tempo ancora non accadrà nulla? Dovrò aumentare la sorveglianza.  
Certo, sono felice che i due siano così in sintonia, mi aspetto almen nipoti da loro, se fossero più giovani anche di più. Perché ho la netta sensazione che non si risparmieranno.  
Certo, dopo 20 anni di attesa, povero ragazzo! Io ho resistito molto meno!  
Ah, mi manchi Marguerite! Tutti questi discorsi non mi lasciano certo indifferente!  
L'ultima nota: Oscar è una donna eccezionale. Sono un padre fiero. Orgoglioso. E poi è bellissima!  
Tutto questo per dirti che al nostro rientro sarà bene non lasciare troppa libertà ai nostri fidanzatini, anzi se magari tu volessi parlare con la nostra amata piccola figlia, ne sarei molto felice. Io ci ho provato, ma con me non sente ragioni: solo discorsi Padre Figlio (maschio). Non si scioglie.  
A presto, mia adorata.  
Con affetto,  
Augustin Reinyer François de Jarjayes

Ripiego la lettera, la lego con un nastro, scaldo la ceralacca, una colata e appongo il sigillo di famiglia, prima di partire gliela manderò.  
E' giunto il momento di prepararmi per rimettermi in viaggio, è meglio che mi sbrighi!"

Schiudo gli occhi, mi sento avvolta da forti braccia, volto la testa, il primo viso che vedo è quello del mio Andrè.  
Sorrido, lo guardo … penso: quanto sei bello Andrè! Forse ti vedo con gli occhi di una donna innamorata, forse … ma … per me sei bellissimo … continuo a guardarti, sento il mio cuore battere forte, se fossi sveglio Andrè lo sentiresti ….. sapessi quanto ti amo Andrè … che bello sentirmi stretta a te, vorrei rimanere così per sempre.  
Istintivamente accarezzo le tue braccia, vedo i tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi guardarmi.  
"Buongiorno …. Amore …. Anche se non ti chiamo mai così, tu sei il mio amore … unico e indissolubile …"

Sento il cuore battere ancora più forte, gli rispondo: "Buongiorno Andrè …"  
"Oscar che bello svegliarmi abbracciato a te, vorrei che fosse così ogni mattina, ogni momento della giornata …"  
"Lo sarà Andrè, tra poco ci sposeremo, e la nostra vita sarà meravigliosa …. Amore …."  
"Oscar …."

Che emozione, mi ha chiamato per la prima volta amore … Non resisto mi avvento sulla sua bocca, la bacio, con passione, con ardore, con … amore …

"Andrè … mi dispiace dirtelo ma … devi andare via, tra un po' verrà Sabrina e noi dobbiamo partire."  
"Si lo so Oscar, ma prima dammi un altro bacio."

Ancora un altro e un altro ancora.

Mi alzo dal letto, la guardo e le dico: "E' meglio che mi rivesta, e vada via in fretta, non vorrei che tuo padre mi vedesse uscire da qui."

Lo guardo, gli sorrido. Lo vedo indossare la camicia, i pantaloni li aveva già, si infila le calze e infine le scarpe.

Mi guarda e mi dice: "Prima di andare via, dammi ancora un altro bacio." Con quel suo sguardo furbetto …. mi sento sciogliere!

Sono ancora a letto, si china su di me, mi avvolge nuovamente tra le sue braccia, che bello sentire il suo calore, mi bacia, ma questa volta con tenerezza, con dolcezza, sento in quel bacio racchiuso tutto il suo amore.  
Si allontana appena da me, siamo viso su viso, non riesco a controllarmi, sento che sta venendo fuori una parte di me che non conoscevo, gli sussurro: " Oddio Andrè, quanto ti amo.."

Vedo i suoi occhi brillare ancora, mi accarezza il viso, mi dice:" Non sai quanto ti amo e quanto ti ho sempre amata …"

Si avventa nuovamente sulla mia bocca e la fa sua, mi sento nuovamente emozionata, avverto dei brividi per tutto il corpo, forse sono queste le emozioni di cui mi parlava Sabrina?!  
Andrè si allontana da me, è davanti alla porta, mi manda un bacio con la mano, mi dice: "A dopo … Amore!", mi accarezza ancora con lo sguardo, quello sguardo intenso, scuro, carico di emozioni.

Ti vedo uscire dalla mia stanza, sei appena andato via e già sento dentro di me un vuoto incolmabile.

Entro in camera mia, madame Oscar è quasi pronta per andare, mi vede e mi sorride.

"Buongiorno Sabrina."  
"Buongiorno Madame."  
"Vedo che sei pronta Sabrina, dobbiamo scendere di sotto per la colazione e partire.  
Sai?! Ci attendono due giorni in tenda prima di arrivare a Pavia …"  
"Si lo so Madame, ce l'ha detto il Generale Vostro padre ….. Madame …."  
"Si?!"  
"IO … ecco … non so come ringraziavi per .. ieri .. ecco … però mi dispiace per il mio Alain …"  
"Alain? Cosa gli è successo?"  
"Vedete, stamattina all'alba …. Ecco … non so come dirvelo … ma stamattina, il Generale Vostro padre ci ha … sorpresi mentre … si insomma avete capito benissimo, dopo tutto anche Voi siete una donna esattamente come me."

Ancora la stessa insinuazione di ieri: Sabina è davvero convinta che io e Andrè …

"Si insomma …. ci ha sorpresi mentre eravamo … insieme e …"  
"Cosa?! Ma Sabrina, io mi ero raccomandata con Alain che prima dell'alba, doveva tornare in camera sua, ma perché fa sempre di testa sua?! Non è possibile, è sempre costantemente a caccia di problemi."  
"Ecco … Vostro padre si è arrabbiato moltissimo e poi lo ha portato in camera sua, sicuramente per rimproverarlo."  
"Già me lo immagino cosa sia potuto accadere! …. Oh Alain! Ma perché?"  
"Mi dispiace madame noi … noi … abbiamo sbagliato …"

Vedo Sabrina coprirsi le mani con il viso, è a disagio, piange.

"Ecco madame è solo che è stato più forte di noi … i nostri sentimenti hanno avuto la meglio sulla ragione …. Mi dispiace … mi dispiace madame …."  
"Dispiace anche a me Sabrina, ma Alain innanzitutto è un soldato, ed è un incosciente. Come pensa di affrontare una intera giornata al galoppo, e poi stasera ci saranno i turni di guardia, no non è possibile!"  
"Oh madame Oscar mi dispiace!"  
"Su Sabrina, è evidente che ormai non si può fare nient'altro, adesso andiamo di sotto a fare colazione."

Siamo riuniti a tavola, la tavola stamattina è particolarmente imbandita, dobbiamo affrontare una giornata estenuante e abbiamo bisogno di rifocillarci nel modo migliore.  
Vedo mio padre guardare con severità tutti noi, non dice una sola parola, ma i suoi gesti sembrano macigni pronti a colpire.

"Bene … visto che abbiamo finito, passiamo metterci in viaggio, io vado a saldare il conto, voi soldati andate a prendere i cavalli!"  
"Sissignore!"

Andrè e gli altri salutano l'oste e lasciano la locanda, Sabrina ed io siamo rimaste sole, le dico: " Io vado, raggiungo gli altri."

Sono con loro nelle scuderie, i cavalli sono quasi pronti, i soldati mi vedono entrare, La Salle dice: "Ho dimenticato lo zaino delle vivande nell'osteria vengo subito."  
La Salle lascia le scuderie, rimango con Andrè e Alain, lo guardo, lui abbassa la testa e mi dice: "Prima che mi rimproveriate, voglio dirvi che mi dispiace."  
"Alain ho voluto favorirti, ma tu come sempre dimostri di essere inaffidabile. Ho scelto te e La Salle per questa missione, perché vi ritengo i migliori soldati della compagnia, ma tu Alain ti comporti in maniera infantile."  
"No no Comandante, potete dire di me tutto quello che volete, ma all'infuori di essere infantile!"  
"Alain come definisci la tua poca serietà?!"  
"Comandate, Voi siete … una donna, e certe cose non le potete capire … o forse si … non lo so.  
E' più probabile che mi capisca Andrè … almeno credo …"  
"Alain che fai ricominci?"  
"No Andrè non è mia intenzione offenderti, ma lo sai, sono schietto e dico ciò che penso e io vorrei che il Comandante capisse che ho le mie debolezze, sono un uomo fatto di carne ed ossa, io sinceramente non so come voi due facciate a …. Guardarvi solamente, soprattutto tu Andrè continuo a chiedermi come accidenti fai!"  
"Alain smettila, non ti rendi conto che stai parlando davanti alla mia fidanzata, nonchè tuo superiore!"  
"Si si lo so e ti chiedo scusa, ma è la verità Andrè …. E Voi Comandante conoscendo Vostro padre, siete sicura che non somministri qualche diavoleria ad Andrè a sua insaputa per renderlo innocuo?"  
"Alain finiscilaaa , ora basta! Sei davvero incorreggibile e irrispettoso! Te l'ho già detto, ti comporti da ragazzino, e tu oltre ad essere un uomo sei un soldato, ti ho voluto favorire ma tu come sempre hai peccato di superficialità, e adesso devi accettare le dovute conseguenze dei tuoi atti! Chiarooo?!"

Il Comandante è fuori di se, lascia le scuderie e si allontana, guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Riconosco che ha ragione, ma è tale e quale a suo padre: stesso temperamento, povero Andrè .. quando la sposerai se non righerai dritto, il Comandante è capacissima di sbatterti dentro in cella di rigore, sai che divertimento! Io sinceramente, ci penserei bene prima di prendere in moglie una donna simile, ma tu a quanto pare non vedi nessun'altra all'infuori di lei .. contento tu Andrè!"  
"Continua pure a scherzare Alain, ma tu sei consapevole che d'ora in avanti sarai un sorvegliato speciale?"  
"Io non ho scherzato affatto a proposito del Comandante, e per quanto riguarda al sorvegliato speciale, certo che lo so …. e per fortuna che ho almeno assaporato le delizie di mia moglie, così potrò consolarmi nelle mie notti di solitudini, che per me saranno interminabili."  
"Su Alain hai finito di dire idiozie? Prendiamo i cavalli e andiamo."  
"In certi momenti Andrè, sapessi come ti invidio!"  
"Invidiare me?! Perché?"  
"Riesci sempre ad essere freddo e distaccato, io potrei pure capirti se non avessi la tua donna a portata di mano, ma nel tuo caso che è sempre accanto a te, e … ci hai dormito pure svariate volte nello stesso letto, mi chiedo come accidenti ci riesci. Io sarei già diventato matto."  
"E' evidente Alain che abbiamo concetti differenti sull'amore."  
"Andrè, certo che il vecchio pazzo ti ha educato a modo, mi sembra quasi di ascoltare un prete, anzi quelli …. Ihihihi … chissà!"  
"Spero che questa Alain sia l'ultima idiozia che io abbia ascoltato oggi da te, e adesso andiamo che ci stanno aspettando."

Siamo riuniti fuori dalla locanda, c'è silenzio assoluto, l'ordine di mio padre irrompe come un fulmine che squarcia il cielo.  
"Avanti in marcia, prossima tappa Pavia.!

Lasciamo il villaggio e ci addentriamo nuovamente nelle zone tortuose e paludose, il percorso continua ad essere difficile, estenuante, tiriamo i cavalli al galoppo finché ci è consentito. Il freddo è pungente, soffia vento, le nuvole sono grigie il tempo non è per niente rassicurante.

Mi accosto a mio padre e gli dico: "Padre, tra non molto scenderà la sera, e il tempo è poco rassicurante, dobbiamo cercare un posto per montare le tende."  
"Va bene Oscar, ci fermeremo poco più avanti , vedo uno spazio consono per fermarci."

Percorriamo circa altri cento metri, mio padre da l'ordine: "Siamo arrivati, è qui che passeremo la notte, dobbiamo sbrigarci a montare le tende, il vento sta rinforzando prima che peggiori dobbiamo essere riparati, su presto a lavoro!"

Fa davvero molto freddo, sento le mani ghiacciarsi, montiamo le tende meticolosamente, mio padre come sempre si occupa di accendere il fuoco.  
Sabrina si occupa di preparare le vivande, dopo tanta fatica le tende sono state montate, adesso finalmente siamo davanti al fuoco, tentiamo di scaldarci, fa davvero freddo, questa sarà una nottata davvero difficile da affrontare soprattutto per chi sarà di guardia.

Come sempre mio padre dispone i turni di guardia: "Il primo turno di guardia lo farà Andrè con La Salla, e dopo toccherà a me con Sassoin.  
Sassoin il nostro sarà il secondo turno di guardia, voglio darti la possibilità di riposarti un po', visto che te lo si legge in faccia che stai crollando per la stanchezza, e un soldato in queste condizioni non serve a un bel niente. E adesso sparisci Sassoin, va nella tenda che ti ho assegnato, tra un po' ti raggiungo!"  
"Sissignore."

"Andrè a terra c'è legna a sufficienza, mi raccomando il fuoco deve essere costantemente monitorato e le fiamme devono essere alte. Non possiamo rischiare che si spenga, ma fai molta attenzione al vento.!"

Prima di entrare nella tenda, Oscar mi guarda, nei suoi occhi severi di Comandante percepisco tenerezza, per un istante anch'io mi soffermo a guardarla, lei entra in tenda, Gerard ed io rimaniamo davanti al fuoco.

"Andrè mi spieghi cosa è successo?"  
"Cosa intendi Gerard?"  
"Dai Andrè. Per tutto il giorno ho avvertito un'aria davvero insolita, il Generale, il Comandante, e poi Alain così strano, ha appena spiccicato qualche parola e niente più, ma si può sapere cosa succede?"  
"E chi lo sa, cosa passa nella testa di Alain!"  
"Andrè lo sappiamo benissimo cosa gli passa, lui in testa ha soltanto una cosa e lo sappiamo benissimo.  
D'accordo è un buon soldato non c'è dubbio, però …. Adesso poi che ha preso moglie, non pensa ad altro … Andrè .."  
"Si .."  
"Magari se il Generale gli desse l'opportunità di passare almeno una notte con la moglie, può darsi si calmi un po'."  
"Tu credi Gerard?!"  
"Ne sono sicuro Andrè."  
"Ne dubito."

Il nostro turno di guardia è terminato, adesso tocca al Generale e Alain.  
Entro nella tenda e dico: "Generale, il nostro turno è terminato."  
Vedo il generale svegliarsi e dice: "Va bene Andrè, adesso ci diamo il cambio. "  
Guardo il mio compagno di tenda e gli dico: "Su Sassoin sveglia, tocca a noi!"  
"Uhmmm …"  
"Cosa c'è, non ce la fai a svegliarti Sassoin?!"  
"No no Signore cosa dite, certo che si, mi infilo gli stivali."  
"Sarà pure come dici, ma io ti vedo un tantino stanco ahah …. È ovvio dopo una notte movimentata!"  
"Messaggio ricevuto Signore!"

Usciamo dalla tenda, avviene il cambio di guardia, Andrè e Gerard prendono posto nella tenda, ed io e il Generale siamo davanti al fuoco ardente, la notte è davvero umida e fredda.  
Inizialmente rimaniamo in silenzio fino a che il Generale mi dice: "Sassoin, riconosco che sei un ottimo soldato, non c'è dubbio, se solo tu fossi un po' più disciplinato saresti perfetto!"  
"Signore si sa, la perfezione non esiste!"  
"Come vedo, la voglia di scherzare continua a non mancarti."  
"Signore cosa posso farci, io riconosco di avere un vizietto, l'unico: le donne. Anzi adesso nella testa c'è solo mia moglie e basta."  
"Meno male Sassoin, altrimenti ti cacceresti continuamente nei guai."  
"Voi, vi siete fatto una brutta opinione di me Signore, non è vero?"  
"Te l'ho già detto, ti considero un buon soldato e basta, per il resto …"  
"Signore Voi forse riderete di me, ma io non riesco a vivere senza una donna, non ne sono capace e non ne faccio mistero."  
"Ascolta Sassoin, non te ne faccio mica una colpa, ti capisco, ti capisco benissimo, ma c'è un momento per tutto e questo te lo devi mettere in testa, adesso è il monto di portare a termine la missione e se tutto andrà per il meglio, i sovrani ne terranno conto, a me certo i riconoscimenti non mi interessano … ma a voi che siete giovani, e a te Sassoin che hai messo su famiglia non può che farti comodo. Mi auguro che tu metta davvero la testa a posto."  
"Signore io …. Vi ringrazio Signore."

E' giorno, siamo nuovamente in marcia, altro percorso, altri disagi, ci fermiamo appena per far riposare i cavalli e ristorarci e poi ancora in marcia. Scende nuovamente la sera, montiamo le tende, altre disposizioni di mio padre, altri turni di guardia, questa volta i primi a essere di ronda sono mio padre e Alain che ormai è sorvegliato costantemente.

E' pomeriggio inoltrato finalmente, da lontano intravediamo il paese, sento mio padre che dice: "Ecco Pavia, ci fermeremo fino a domani."

A Pavia ci sono due locande, naturalmente abbiamo preso alloggio più confortevole, mio padre ci ha disposto come sempre: io dividerò la stanza con Sabrina, Andrè con Gerard e mio padre con Alain.

Ho appena fatto il bagno, adesso è Sabrina nella toilette, mi asciugo i capelli davanti al fuoco, indosso una maglia pesante e un pantalone, sento bussare.

"Avanti …. Andrè!"  
"Oscar io vorrei … che ne dici se più tardi usciamo, facciamo un giro per il paese?!"  
"Si certo Andrè, appena finisco di asciugare i capelli, vengo da te."  
"Va bene Oscar, ti aspetto a dopo."  
"A dopo Andrè."

Non riesco ad andare via, la guardo, ha un viso luminoso, i suoi ricci umidi e lunghi mi inebriano, continua a guardarmi, mi sorride mi dice: "Cosa c'è Andrè?!"  
"Niente … niente Oscar è che …. Quanto sei bella Oscar .."

Mi avvento su di lei, la bacio, la stringo forte a me, le mie mani accarezzano i suoi capelli, sento il suo profumo … mi fa impazzire, è meglio che mi allontani da lei.

"Oscar io … ti amo Oscar.."  
"Andrè Andrè abbracciami ti prego … ti amo anch'io …"

Esco dalla toilette, vedo madame Oscar abbracciata ad Andrè, sorrido e in punta di piedi torno indietro e aspetto che esca.

"Oscar ti aspetto, ci vediamo dopo."

Mi avvicino al fuoco e continuo ad asciugarmi i capelli, penso ad Andrè, che emozione!

"Madame Oscar …"  
"Sabrina non ti ho sentita arrivare …"  
"Madame, mi servono altre fasce."  
"Sono in quella borsa Sabrina, puoi prenderle."  
"Grazie Madame!"  
"Per favore Sabrina, vorrei che tu mi chiamassi Oscar, non mi sembra il caso che tu continui a chiamarmi ancora così!"  
"Va bene come volete … Oscar …..devo ammettere che è molto più comodo muoversi con gli abiti maschili, l'unico inconveniente è dover passeggiare con … nel mio caso con mio marito e voi con Andrè, il Vostro fidanzato, senza essere scambiati per dei sodomita ahahah!"  
Le sorrido, e dico: "Già non lo nego, dobbiamo stare attenti anche nel modo in cui parliamo, altrimenti rischiamo di essere fraintesi ahahah! … Bene io ho finito Sabrina esco, mi dispiace lasciarti da sola ma esco con Andrè, a dopo!"  
"A dopo!"

Prendo la cappa, la indosso, percorro il corridoio sono dietro la stanza di Andrè, busso, la porta si apre.  
"Andrè sono pronta, possiamo andare."  
Andrè mi sorride e mi dice: "Andiamo a conoscere Pavia, questa nuova città!"

Prima di andare mi lascio andare dalla tenerezza che sento, l'abbraccio e le do un bacio.  
Avvertiamo alle nostre spalle la presenza di qualcuno.

"Uhmmm … Ehmm … Uscite?"  
"Oh Generale, siete qui, non Vi avevo sentito!"  
"Me ne ero accorto .. e così andate in giro!"  
"Si Signore, Oscar ed io vogliamo conoscere Pavia, torneremo per sera, mangeremo qualcosa fuori …" – Guardo Oscar e le chiedo: "Ti va Oscar?"  
"Si certo Andrè, per me va benissimo!"  
"Con permesso Generale, noi andiamo."  
"A dopo!"

Vedo Andrè indossare la cappa, usciamo dalla locanda e ci aggiriamo per il paese.  
Passeggiamo per questa piccola cittadina, senza una meta recisa, ammirando i palazzi, le vie, le piazze…

"Andrè questa città, ha dei palazzi davvero incredibili, guarda come sono caratteristici! È tutto così diverso dalla nostra Parigi."

"Andrè, è bello conoscere posti nuovi … è bello soprattutto farlo con te!"

"Andrè dobbiamo tornare alla locanda, comincia a piovere."  
"Si Oscar affrettiamoci, le nuvole non promettono nulla di buono!"  
Ci affrettiamo, camminiamo a passo spiegato, la locanda non è lontana, cominciano a cadere i primi goccioloni, la pioggia cade copiosa.

"Oscar, non possiamo proseguire, la pioggia è violenta, cerchiamo un riparo!"

Afferro la mano di Oscar, dico a gran voce: "Oscar corri … andiamo … ripariamoci sotto quel porticato!"

Corriamo, abbiamo la sensazione di essere travolti dalla pioggia, i nostri mantelli e i capelli sono bagnati, ancora qualche metro e troviamo riparo.  
Siamo sotto un porticato, noto appena che è fatto di pietra, respiriamo con affanno, ci guardiamo come se fossimo due bambini, vedo Oscar ridere, mi dice: "Che tempo Andrè … fin tanto che non smette o non si calma un po' non possiamo mica tornare alla locanda."  
Ho ancora la mia mano stretta nella sua la tiro a me, la mia mano umida sfiora il suo viso bagnato, l'accarezzo, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue, la bacio, le dico: "Oscar ormai sento di non resistere più, il cuore, le mie labbra non fanno che cercarti …. Ti amo Oscar, ti amo …"  
"Andrè anch'io ti amo … ti amo…"

Mi lascio trasportare dalle sue carezze, dalle sue labbra, dal suo amore, mentre la pioggia continua a scendere violentemente, udiamo i tuoni, vediamo le pareti del porticato illuminarsi dai lampi che squarciano il cielo.  
Il tempo è bruttissimo ma io, noi, siamo felici, siamo stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.  
Andrè continua a baciarmi, stringermi a se, mi lascio prendere da questo amore che ormai si è impadronito del mio cuore, della mia mente, del mio corpo.

Il braccio di Andrè è intorno alle mie spalle, guardiamo la pioggia scendere irrefrenabilmente.

"Oscar se continua così credo che non smetterà per adesso, ma appena si calmerà un po' dovremo comunque tornare alla locanda."  
"Andrè, non pensi mai di .. si insomma al nostro rientro a Parigi, e al nostro futuro?"  
Mi viene di fronte, le sue mani sono intorno ai miei fianchi, mi dice: "Ci penso continuamente Oscar, penso a tutto quello che ci aspetta al nostro rientro, il fidanzamento che tuo padre ha già programmato … ma soprattutto … penso a te che tra non molto diventerai la mia sposa …. Oscar tu sei tutto ciò che io desidero .. Non resisto, è impossibile resisterti Oscar … ti amo .."

Andrè mi bacia ancora, e ancora, mi abbandono tra le sue braccia, vorrei che non smettesse mai di piovere.

Guardo il cielo e dico: "Su Oscar approfittiamo adesso, dobbiamo andare … la pioggia è sottile, ma continuerà a cadere tutta la notte."  
"Andiamo Andrè!"  
"La mia mano è stretta nella sua cominciamo a correre, la pioggia insistente, la sentiamo addosso, ancora qualche metro non manca molto, siamo arrivati.  
Le nostre cappe sono fradice, siamo bagnati, entriamo nella locanda, a tavola vediamo seduti mio padre e Alain.

"Cominciavo a preoccuparmi, per fortuna che siete riusciti a tornare!"  
Sorrido e gli rispondo: "Ma Padre, non Vi siete mai preoccupato per noi in questo modo!"

Sento mio padre tossicchiare, credo di averlo messo in imbarazzo.  
Alain non perde l'occasione e incalza: "Comandante, credo che le cose siano cambiate da allora, prima eravate … amici? Vero? Adesso siete fidanzati e sapete che la cosa cambia di gran lunga vero Generale?"  
"Sassoin Sassoin tu non riesci proprio a tenere la lingua a freno, non è vero?"  
"Signore non credo di aver detto nulla di male, ho semplicemente puntualizzato al Comandante la differenza tra prima e dopo ahahah!"  
"Sei irrecuperabile Sassoin!"

Guardo Oscar, le dico: "Oscar dobbiamo cambiarci, altrimenti rischiamo di prenderci un malanno!"  
"Si Andrè andiamo."  
La mia mano è ancora stretta in quella di Andrè, percorriamo le scale, Andrè ed io prima di lasciarci ci guardiamo ancora, mi sorridere, gli sorrido, mi accompagna davanti alla porta della mia stanza, la mano è ancora stretta alla sua, mi bacia, mi sussurra: "A domani … amore mio!"  
"Buona notte Andrè!"

"Generale, li avete visti?"  
"Chi Sassoin?"  
"Non fingete di non capire, parlo di Andrè e Vostra figlia.  
Sapete?! E' la prima volta che li vedo mano nella mano come due fidanzatini, a vederla non sembra il Comandante severo e temibile che tutti noi conosciamo, con Andrè si trasforma, sembra un'altra persona."  
"Sassoin, questa si chiama: serietà! Ma tu cosa vuoi capire che prendi tutto alla leggera."  
"E no Signore, forse è vero che mi piace scherzare, ma su una cosa sono serissimo: mia moglie.  
Se permettete Signore vorrei soltanto salutarla e se volete un rapporto dettagliato, vorrei darle il bacio della buona notte. Almeno quello me lo concedete Generale?"  
"Uhmm … e sia Sassoin ma non di più …"  
"Grazie Generale!"  
"Sassoin …"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Mi raccomando, discrezione e sii rapido!"  
"Come sempre Generale, agli ordini! … Generale …"  
"Cosa c'è ancora Sassoin!"  
"Se mai un giorno avrò un figlio sappiate che avrà il Vostro nome ahahahahaah!"  
"Sassoin, vedi di sparire, e tra cinque minuti, voglio vederti nella nostra stanza!"  
"Agli ordini Signore!"  
"Ahahahaha!"


	37. Chapter 37

Buonasera madamigelle,

puntuale come le tasse, eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo!

A presto,

Gen. Jarjayes

LA CITTA' BAROCCA

PALAZZO JARJEYES

"Madame Marguerite, la prossima settimana arriveranno le vostre figlie, dobbiamo dare disposizioni al personale di servizio di preparare le stanze."  
"Si Nanny, impiegheremo l'ala nord del palazzo, faremo preparare cinque stanze per le mie figlie e altrettante per i miei nipoti, però loro li vorrei far sistemare nella parte centrale."  
"Nanny, mio marito mi ha scritto per dirmi che dobbiamo preparare il fidanzamento per i nostri ragazzi, io non so cosa ne pensa mia figlia, conosco Augustin e sono sicura che sia una sua iniziativa, e magari Oscar e Andrè non ne saranno nemmeno a conoscenza. Non faccio che chiedermi cosa ne pensa mia figlia."  
"Madame Marguerite, qualche giorno fa ho ricevuto una lettera da mio nipote, mi ha scritto, era felicissimo di farmi sapere che Oscar, la mia bambina gli ha confessato di amarlo …"  
"Cosa? Dici davvero Nanny?! Allora mia figlia finalmente ha fatto chiarezza con i suoi sentimenti, finalmente! Lo sapevo che amava Andrè e solo che era confusa e non se ne rendeva conto. Come sono felice Nanny, per lo meno Augustin per una volta tanto ha visto giusto, e poi sono felice che Andrè diventi il marito di mia figlia, non potrebbe sperare uomo migliore!"  
"Grazie madame per le Vostre parole."  
"Ma no cosa dici! Andrè è come un figlio per noi. È cresciuto con la nostra Oscar e chi più di lui potrebbe starle accanto. Nanny, ora che so che Oscar ricambia i sentimenti di Andrè, preparo la festa di fidanzamento con un altro spirito … e poi ci sarà il matrimonio. Nanny dobbiamo scegliere degli abiti adatti per mia figlia, certo quando torneranno dal viaggio non ci sarà il tempo di farne confezionarne uno."  
"Allora come facciamo?"  
"Semplice! Andiamo dalla sarta, ne facciamo confezionare una decina e poi vediamo quello che le dona, così non avremo problemi."  
"Va bene Madame."  
"Tu naturalmente mi accompagnerai dalla sarta."  
"Io Madame?"  
"Certo tu e poi dovremmo scegliere degli abiti per Andrè. Oh Nanny che gioia che mi ha dato mia figlia, non mi ha scritto, è piuttosto restia nell'aprirsi ma non importa, fa parte del suo modo di essere perché suo padre l'ha allevata come un soldato, spero solo che con Andrè vada d'accordo."  
"Ma si certo Madame, si conoscono sin da bambini, e poi Andrè ne è perdutamente innamorato, per Oscar farebbe qualsiasi cosa!"  
"Lo so, non ho alcun dubbio. Nanny, la festa di fidanzamento, avverrà nel giorno di Pasqua e voglio che per l'occasione la casa sia riempita di fiori … vediamo avremo le fresie, dovranno essere di tutti i colori, con il loro profumo inebrieranno tutto il salone, poi voglio le tovaglie del mio corredo, quelle bianche ricamate da mia nonna, sono le più belle che possiedo!"  
"Madame, dopo le nozze, dove sistemeremo i ragazzi?"  
"Ma nella camera di Oscar naturalmente! Non credo che mia figlia voglia un'altra stanza, a proposito anche li dobbiamo apportare dei cambiamenti, voglio cambiare le tende e anche le coperte. Desidero che mia figlia cominci la sua nuova vita nel migliore dei modi! E adesso Nanny su, andiamo a tirare fuori tutto il necessario per i preparativi, coperte e tovaglie vanno stirate e inamidate."  
"Va bene Madame andiamo!"

Ci siamo accampati in un bosco, siamo riuniti intorno al fuoco, mangiamo qualcosa prima di riposare, vedo Oscar, ha l'aria stanca, ma il suo sorriso è sempre luminoso e mi scalda il cuore, ormai questa è la terza sera che siamo accampati in tenda, per fortuna che abbiamo lasciato la zona paludosa, il percorso è decisamente migliore: stiamo attraversando i boschi seguendo il sentiero. I turni di guardia sono gli stessi di sempre: io con Gerard e il Generale con Alain.  
Devo ammettere che da quando Alain è a stretto contatto con il Generale sembra essersi calmato un pochino, magari si è rassegnato un po', non lo so!

Siamo seduti a terra, sulle coperte, davanti al fuoco, mangiamo qualcosa, il Generale ci dice: "Domani sera saremo a Torino, ho deciso che ci fermeremo due notti, abbiamo bisogno di riposo e poi anche i cavalli danno sintomi di cedimento."  
"Generale, dopo Torino quale sarà la prossima tappa?"  
"La Salle , La prossima tappa sarà la cittadina di Susa, ma prima di arrivarci ci vorranno altri due giorni di cammino, li ci fermeremo due giorni, abbiamo bisogno di fare più fermate e più prolungate, il viaggio di ritorno comincia ad essere più stancante e non vorrei che arrivassimo al limite delle nostre forze quando attraverseremo nuovamente le Alpi, si sa lì la zona è particolarmente fredda, quindi le difficoltà saranno maggiori. Fino a Susa ci aspetta una leggera salita, ma da lì inizia il vero percorso di montagna. Raggiungeremo i 2.000 metri del colle del Monginevro, proprio come all'andata, sperando che non ci siano ulteriori problemi."  
"Comandante …"  
"Dimmi Alain!"  
"Domani che saremo nella città di Torino, ci sarà concessa qualche ora di libertà?"  
"Alain, se non hai capito ciò che ha detto mio padre, a Torino ci fermeremo due notti, ma arriveremo domani sera, forse pomeriggio tardi, il giorno dopo sarà impiegato nettamente per il riposo, io non so cosa tu intenda per qualche ora di libertà, ma se vorrete un paio d'ore libere per aggirarvi per la città vi sarà concesso, ma alle mie condizione e guai a chi non rispetterà ordini e orari!"

Vedo Alain soddisfatto che mi dice: "Due ore di libera uscita? Mi sta benissimo Comandante!"  
"Alain due ore e nulla di più!"  
"Si si Comandante, agli ordini!"

Gerald e Andrè sono in tenda a riposare, come anche le donne sono in tenda, invece io e il Generale siamo di turno qui davanti al fuoco, per un po' rimaniamo in silenzio finché non gli dico: "Signor Generale, finalmente il Comandante ha capito che anche noi soldati siamo essere umani!"  
"Cosa intendi Sassoin?"  
"Parlo della libera uscita che ha deciso di concederci, dopo tutto anche quando eravamo in caserma ci spettava qualche ora la sera!"  
"Sassoin, se fosse stato per me non vi avrei concesso nemmeno dieci minuti, magari a La Salle si, ma a te no di certo. Comunque il tuo Comandante è stato chiaro, due ore di permesso dopodiché in appello e consegnati, su questo non si discute!"  
"Si certo Signore, il Comandante è stato esplicito, se ha detto due ore, due ore saranno."  
"Sassoin, bada a come le impiegherai, niente casini, capito? …. Immagino che non le utilizzerai certo per visitare la città!"  
"Ma quante ne Volete sapere Generale ahahah! Ma dite un po' se qui con Voi ci fosse Vostra moglie, andreste in città?"  
"Certamente, perché no!"  
"Beh già, non ci avevo pensato, certo alla Vostra età non avete l'esigenza di stare con una donna!"  
"Ne sei convinto Sassoin?!"  
"Perché Volete dire che Voi …"  
"Per chi mi hai preso eh?"  
"Ahahahah … questa si che è bella ahahah!"  
"Sassoin, ho l'impressione che ti ritenga l'unico uomo di questo mondo, certo che sei davvero presuntuoso!"  
"Su su Generale non prendetevela! … Generale, non oso immaginare che razza di nonno sarete, beh sempre se permettere al povero Andrè di avvicinarsi a Vostra figlia, perché io sinceramente vi vedo un pochino invadente, non vorrei che quando le due colombelle si sposeranno Voi vi metterete a controllare il loro … operato … sapete? Credo che Andrè sia un timido, e se si sentisse osservato, non so poveraccio, non credo che riuscirebbe a combinare qualcosa ahah! Io invece non mi faccio di questi problemi, sarei capace di operare senza problemi ahahah!"  
"Me ne sono accorto Sassoin, esattamente il giorno che ti colto sul fatto, si può dire che non hai fatto una piega, debbo dire che eri proprio sull'attenti ahahaha!"  
"Detto da Voi è un complimento, grazie Signore Generale ahahah!"  
"Ahahah"  
"Generale … avete sentito?!"  
"Cosa?"  
"Ascoltate degli ululati …"  
Silenzio- degli ululati.  
"Si è vero Sassoin, anch'io ho sentito, presto va' a svegliare gli altri, io intanto alimento il fuoco e accendo le fiaccole."  
"Sissignore!"  
Mi precipito prima nella tenda dei miei compagni.

"Presto Gerard, Andrè, svegliatevi, nei paraggi ci sono i lupi!"  
"Che cosa?"  
"Su presto! Intanto io vado a svegliare il Comandante."

Gerard e io ci infiliamo gli stivali e prendiamo i fucili, usciamo dalla tenda e troviamo Oscar, che imbraccia il fucile.  
"Già in piedi Oscar?"  
"Andrè non riuscivo a dormire e li avevo sentiti!"

Vedo mio padre intento ad accendere le torce e disporle intorno al fuoco, li sentiamo avvicinarsi sempre di più, sentiamo gli ululati, qualcuno ringhia, sparo un colpo in aria, sento l'urlo di Gerard.

"ATTENTO ANDREE'!"

Uno sparo, il lamento dell'animale ferito, era alle spalle di Andrè.  
Siamo circondati, vedo mio padre lanciare contro i lupi il fuoco mentre noi altri spariamo un colpo dopo l'altro, li colpiamo, udiamo i lamenti delle bestie cadere una dopo l'altra, l'ultimo animale si avventa contro Andrè, carico il fucile, ma Gerard mi precede e colpisce la bestia, mentre gli ultimi fuggono via.  
Siamo in preda all'agitazione, ci accertiamo che tutti siano andati via.  
Silenzio assoluto intorno a noi, Andrè mi si avvicina e dice: "Oscar tutto bene?"  
"Si Andrè, abbiamo davvero scampato un brutto pericolo!"

Vedo Alain entrare nella mia tenda, va da sua moglie per rassicurarla.

"Sabrina …"

Sabrina è spaventata mi viene incontro, mi abbraccia.  
"Oh Alain che spavento, tutto quegli spari, e i lamenti dei lupi …"  
"E' tutto passato Sabrina … tutto passato!"

Stringo a me mia moglie, sento che è spaventata, le accarezzo la testa l'assicuro: "Su dai Sabrina è tutto finito, adesso cerca di dormire, devo uscire dalla tenda il Comandante deve entrare."  
"Si Alain a domani."  
"A domani."

Le do un bacio ed esco. Vedo Andrè accanto al Comandante, mi rendo conto che è davvero innamorato del temibile diavolo biondo. Le sfiora appena una guancia, in un gesto gentile. Certo, il Comandante non ha bisogno di essere rassicurata, però il gesto di Andrè è di una tenerezza infinita! Testimonianza del suo amore per quella donna. Il comandante arrossisce appena. Certo è davvero timida, con noi impartisce ordini senza problemi, e poi basta una carezza di Andrè per metterla in difficoltà! Che donna particolare.

"Oscar cerca di dormire, domani ci aspettano altre ore di viaggio."  
"Si Andrè, a domani."  
"A domani!"

Il generale mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè ti rimangono ancora un paio d'ore, su, tu e La Salle andate a riposare che abbiamo bisogno di essere tutti lucidi per affrontare qualsiasi tipo di inconveniente …. Visto Sassoin come accadono gli imprevisti? Ecco perché voglio massima serietà da tutti voi!"  
"Sissignor Generale!"

Mancano ancora due ore al cambio di guardia, il Generale e io rimaniamo nel silenzio più assoluto per timore che possiamo essere nuovamente attaccati, ma la nottata procede tranquilla, senza alcun problema.

Gerard ed io siamo di guardia, ci scaldiamo davanti al fuoco, la notte è come sempre gelida, dopo tutto siamo in pieno inverno.

"Andrè hai visto Alain, da quando il Generale lo marca stretto sta rigando dritto, niente più colpi di testa ahahah! E poi dice, dice , ma alla fine si è fatto anche lui incastrare come un'idiota proprio come noi ahahah!"  
"Gerard, io sono davvero felice di essermi incastrato con Oscar … anzi, non vedo l'ora di sposarmi!"  
"E ti credo amico, anch'io appena ritorno in patria, la prima cosa che farò sarà quella di chiedere alla mia Catherine di sposarmi, basta con questa vita da lupo solitario, e poi se lo ha fatto il nostro Alain! Ma ci pensi, proprio lui che spergiurava che non si sarebbe mai sposato ahah!"  
"Già …"

E' mattino, il nostro percorso continua, portiamo i cavalli al galoppo finché possiamo, ci fermiamo appena un paio di volte per riprendere fiato, ma il nostro obbiettivo è quello di arrivare a Torino prima di sera. Continuiamo a percorrere il sentiero, lungo la vita attraversiamo vegetazioni folte e rigogliose, a volte da essere impraticabili, è sera siamo stanchi, ma finalmente avvistiamo la città: ecco Torino!

Prendiamo ristoro in una locanda, come sempre stesso numero di stanze, stessa sistemazione. Ognuno di noi occupa il proprio alloggio, la prima cosa che faccio appena arrivo è un bel bagno caldo, mi piace rilassarmi nell'acqua calda, con il profumo dell'olio di rose, allontanare la tensione dei muscoli, sciacquare via la stanchezza, la polvere ed il sudore. Sto imparando ad accettarmi, ad accettare questo corpo che ho piegato al mio volere, a costo di enormi sacrifici. Andrè dice che sono bella, non so. Io almeno non riesco a vedermi bella: ho qualche cicatrice, sono magra e muscolosa! Sono agile, veloce, flessibile. Ma bella? Però mi piace come Andrè mi guarda, con un suo sguardo sembra volermi accarezzare tutta, sembra un abbraccio.  
Esco dalla tinozza, mi asciugo ed indosso vestiti puliti. Metto una camicia bianca, allacciata al collo con un foulard, un lungo gilet blu, abbottonato, ed una giacca azzurra, da cui fuoriescono le maniche della camicia, terminanti in un polsino largo, di pizzo. Calze di seta bianche, allacciate sopra al ginocchio ed i miei pantaloni azzurri. Scarpe comode. Mi asciugo i capelli davanti al fuoco, seduta su una poltrona, perduta nei miei pensieri, pensieri…no, ho un unico pensiero che mi perseguita da giorni: Andrè. Le mani di Andrè, i baci di Andrè, la voce di Andrè, un soffio…un ricordo….arrossisco al solo pensarci…..Andrè!  
Sento bussare alla porta, è Andrè, che come sempre mi riempie di attenzioni.

"Oscar ho portato della cioccolata calda per tutti."  
"Ma ci sono quattro tazze."  
"Si, ho detto ad Alain di raggiungerci, anche se lui avrebbe voluto un po' di vino, ma pur di unirsi a noi, ha accettato la cioccolata ahah!"  
"Posso entrare?"  
"Entra pure Alain"  
"Andrè mi ha detto della cioccolata, ma è un buon motivo per riunirci e parlare in tutta tranquillità"

Ci sediamo tutti e quattro intorno al tavolo, Sabrina porge a ciascuno la propria tazza dal vassoio, ci gustiamo un'ottima cioccolata calda.

"Però Andrè, è davvero da molto tempo che non bevevo cioccolato, è davvero buonissimo!"  
"Di solito Alain, tu nelle osterie ti fai servire birra o vino, vero?"  
"Si Andrè, per lo meno mi sento più felice, ma adesso dovrò cercare di cambiare le mie abitudini per la mia Sabrina."

Vedo Alain guardare con dolcezza sua moglie, e io guardo la mia Oscar.

"Andrè immagino che domani, tu e il Comandante vi aggirerete per la città, vero?"  
"Certo Alain, cogliamo l'occasione di conoscere questi posti meravigliosi, a te non oso nemmeno chiedere cosa farai."

E' mattina, dopo aver fatto colazione, Gerard prende la sua cappa e va a farsi un giro per la città, anche Sabrina e Alain escono, mio Padre prima che escano gli dice: "Sassoin tra tre ore di ritorno, è chiaro? Ma in compenso, intero pomeriggio, sei consegnato!"  
"Grazie Generale!"

Vedo Alain felice, mio padre gli ha concesso un'ora in più, esce con Sabrina, rimango con Andrè gli dico: "Padre, Andrè ed io faremo ritorno per l'ora di cena."  
"Cosa? Ma Oscar, vuoi rimanere l'intera giornata fuori?!"  
"Esattamente Padre, non vedo perché Voi abbiate da ridire, non sono un Vostro sodato e tanto meno Andrè non è Alain, è chiaro? E adesso noi andiamo, e non Vi venga in mente di seguirci, non siamo certo due ragazzini!"

Lascio mio padre senza parole, io e Andrè lasciamo la locanda, ed iniziamo ad aggirarci per il luogo incuriositi.

"Andrè ma guarda! Qui è tutto così diverso dalle costruzioni di Parigi, le case, i palazzi sono così … differenti!"  
"Oscar guarda quanti portici che ci sono … sono … innumerevoli e bellissimi!"  
"Andrè su .. prendiamo quella via …"  
"Quale?"  
"Li alla nostra sinistra, è una via centrale, su Andrè andiamo!"

Vedo Oscar entusiasta, ci aggiriamo per le strade, osserviamo i palazzi e attraversiamo porticati, qui ce ne sono davvero tanti, è una caratteristica della città. Raggiungiamo piazza Castello, vediamo il palazzo Reale e l'attiguo palazzo Madama, già Castello degli Acaja. Il fronte di questo palazzo è stato realizzato da Filippo Juvarra. Torino è una città barocca, qui tutto è denso, voluminoso, ricco. È una città in fermento: il progetto dei Savoia di farne la capitale del loro Regno è in pieno svolgimento, cin sono parecchi cantieri in corso per tutta la città! Pendiamo la via che porta al Po.  
Passiamo davanti a un caffè, dico ad Oscar: "Su entriamo prendiamo qualcosa da bere."  
"Va bene Andrè."  
Entriamo nel caffè, c'è davvero molta gente, Oscar ed io prendiamo posto a un tavolino, si avvicina l'oste ci dice: "Cosa posso portarvi signori?!"

Oscar ed io ci guardiamo e non sappiamo deciderci, poi lei dice: "Cosa ci consigliate? Vorremmo assaggiare una bevanda del posto."  
"Allora lasciate fare a me Signori, visto che siete stranieri vi farò assaggiare una nostra specialità!"  
"Va bene, ci fidiamo di Voi!"

Vedo l'oste allontanarsi, poco dopo arriva con un vassoio e due bicchieri e ci dice: " Ecco qua! Vedrete che vi piacerà!"  
"Cos'è?"  
"Si chiama Bicerin, ed è una specialità del posto! Cioccolata calda, caffè e panna, ed un poco di liquore! E adesso con permesso!"

L'oste si allontana, Andrè ed io ci guardiamo, cominciamo a sorseggiare la bevanda.

"Uhmm .. davvero buono Oscar!"  
"Si Andrè, come l'ha chiamato, Bicerin?! Ha un sapore delizioso!"

Andrè e io usciamo dal caffè, siamo desiderosi di conoscere nuovi posti, continuiamo ad aggirarci per la città, è ora di pranzo, cerchiamo un posto dove mangiare.

"Guarda Oscar , qui è scritto: trattoria ai due Galli"

Entriamo prendiamo posto e ordiniamo da mangiare, ci facciamo servire dei piatti del luogo.

"Oscar qui si cucina davvero bene, queste pietanze sono davvero squisite."  
"Si Andrè, ricorderò l'Italia non solo per i luoghi che stiamo conoscendo, ma anche per le pietanze succulente che stiamo assaggiando!"

Lasciamo la trattoria e continuiamo il nostro giro turistico, qui è tutto così meraviglioso.

"Andrè guarda questo viale alberato è magnifico, e i giardini?! Davvero stupendi!"  
"Oscar, guarda sui quegli alberi, ci sono gli scoiattoli."  
"Che carini Andrè, sono bellissimi!"

Continuiamo ad aggirarci per il parco, saliamo su una collina non sappiamo nemmeno dove siamo, ma ci troviamo davanti ad un imponente Basilica: è stupenda io e Oscar rimaniamo costernati dall'imponenza dell'edificio. Una basilica, painata centrale, con un ampio porticato sorretto da un colonnato. Ed una cupola piuttosto grande.

"Andrè ma dove siamo?!"  
"Oscar credo che sia un edificio religioso, guarda ci sono dei prelati"  
"Aspetta Oscar chiediamo a quel religioso."

Ci avviciniamo al frate, un uomo di mezza età e chiedo: "Scusate, potete dirci dove siamo? Siamo arrivati qui senza saperlo!"  
"Siete alla Basilica di Superga, qui c' è un ordine di frati, se lo desiderate vi faccio conoscere una parte dell'edificio."  
"Che ne dici Oscar?"  
"Ma si Andrè siamo qui, e poi questa struttura mi incuriosisce non poco!"

Il frate ci fa da guida, ci accompagna lungo i corridoi ci porta ad ogni angolo accessibile ai visitatori e infine saliamo ben centotrentun scalini.

"Guarda Andrè! Da qui riusciamo a vedere tutta la città: è stupendo!"  
"E' un panorama incredibile Oscar, davvero stupendo!"  
"Andrè è un luogo meraviglioso! Guarda il fiume ai nostri piedi, e laggiù il castello di Rivoli! E guarda quel viale che unisce idealmente questi due edifici"  
"Oscar guarda oltre, la Valle di Susa! Siamo arrivati da lì e da lì ripasseremo per rientrare in Francia!"

Lasciamo la Basilica e ci aggiriamo nel parco.

"Andrè, temo proprio che ci siamo persi, non troviamo l'uscita, e intorno a noi non c'è anima viva, e sta diventando buio. Cosa facciamo?"  
"Oscar ormai ci siamo persi e non c'è luce, è impossibile riuscire a trovare la via, dobbiamo aspettare domani mattina, non abbiamo scelta."  
"Andrè ma …"  
"Oscar non possiamo fare altrimenti … guarda c'è una grotta, dobbiamo ripararci lì!"

Affrettiamo il passo, ancora qualche metro e siamo dentro, per fortuna abbiamo con noi i mantelli pesanti!

"Per fortuna Oscar che abbiamo da mangiare e una borraccia d'acqua."

Vedo Andrè aprire la borsa e tira fuori il pane, ci sediamo su delle rocce che sono accanto a noi, mangiamo il pane che abbiamo dietro.

"Andrè non possiamo davvero passare la notte qui, dobbiamo cercare di trovare la strada del ritorno."  
"Ti impensierisce tuo padre?"  
"Ma dai Andrè, adesso vedi se alla mia età devo aver paura di … mio padre?! ma cosa dici? E poi anche se dovesse fare una scenata, beh peggio per lui, so io come dargli il ben servito, però è preferibile tornare."  
"Oscar e se non riuscissimo? E' sera!"  
"Andrè qui fa freddo e non possiamo certo passare la notte senza una coperta, tanto vale che camminiamo e cerchiamo di tornare, tutto al più se dovessimo fallire troveremo un' altra grotta, ne abbiamo viste altre."  
"E va bene testona, mettiamoci in marcia, su vieni dammi la mano."  
"Cos'hai! Credi che io possa inciampare e cadere soldato?"  
"In quel caso Comandante Vi afferrerei al volo e Vi abbraccerei, ma intanto prima di metterci in marcia, dovete darmi un bacio!"

Non le permetto di dire altro, la tiro a me, la stringo e la bacio. Un bacio dolce, le sue labbra sanno di cioccolata, di zucchero. La stringo forte, accarezzo i suoi capelli. Lei si appoggia a me, si abbandona. Mi sorride, con il capo appoggiato alla mia spalla.

"Andrè adesso andiamo."  
"Andiamo Oscar!"

Ci aggiriamo per il bosco, anche se è buio, cerchiamo di fare attenzione, tentando di ricordare da dove siamo passati.

"Andrè, è di qui che siamo venuti, riconosco la particolarità di questa grotta e l'albero."  
"Se non sono tutti così Oscar dovremmo essere vicini all'uscita del parco, certo che il buio non ci è di aiuto, per fortuna che stasera c'è la luna piena che fa luce."

Credo che siano passate quasi due ore da quando ci siamo avventurati per cercare di arrivare in città, per fortuna ci siamo riusciti.

"Andrè ce l'abbiamo fatta! Anche se è ormai notte abbiamo trovato l'uscita del bosco, adesso dobbiamo raggiungere la città. E finalmente saremo alla locanda!"  
"Sei stanca vero Oscar?"  
"Si Andrè a dire il vero, credo che domani mattina mi sveglierò tardissimo ahahah!"

Oscar e io ridiamo, ci abbracciamo e raggiungiamo la città.

"Maledizione, quei due dove si saranno cacciati non sono ancora tornati!"  
"Generale, ma di cosa Vi preoccupate, Andrè e il Comandante non sono mica due ragazzini sprovveduti, sono adulti ormai!"  
"E' proprio perché sono adulti mi preoccupano Sassoin, ma già io con chi parlo?! Con un soldato dissoluto!"  
"E no Generale, lo ammetto lo sono stato, adesso se mai sono dissoluto solo con mia moglie, anzi, debbo ringraziarvi per le tre ore che ci avete concesso, finalmente si può dire che siamo marito e moglie!"  
"Sassoin Sassoin, ma che diavolo stai dicendo, per caso cosa hai fatto l'altra volta quando ti ho sorpreso?"  
"Ma Signore, non c'è paragone, e poi per poco non mi avete fatto venire un colpo, siete entrato in quel modo e …. Debbo per caso ricordarvelo che mi avete passato in rassegna in tutto il mio splendore mascolino?"  
"Finiscila di dire idiozie, cosa credi che in tanti anni nell'esercito, non mi sia mai capitato di vedere uomini nudi? Beh allora ti sbagli, di situazioni particolari ne ho trovato eccome, te l'ho già detto non mi impressiono più di nulla Sassoin!"  
"Se fosse davvero così allora perché Vi agitate tanto se Andrè e il Comandante non sono qui? Tutto al più potrebbe succedere che mettano in cantiere un piccolo Grandièr .. pardon volevo dire un piccolo Jarjayes ahahahah!"  
"Smettila imbecille, Andrè non è come te!"  
"Allora Generale, se Andrè non è come me, io al posto Vostro comincerei a preoccuparmi ahahah!"  
"SASSOIN SPARISCII ….!"  
"Ahahah Generale, calmatevi, non è il caso!"

Vedo entrare Andrè ed il Comandante.

"Ben arrivati! Sapete?! Il Generale cominciava a preoccuparsi, per fortuna siete tornati, bene io vi lascio, vado di sopra … ah Generale, non rimproverate i due fidanzatini, ricordatevi che anche Voi avete avuto la nostra età ahahahah!"

Appena Alain si chiude in camera, mio padre approfittando che nel retro della locanda non c'è nessuno comincia a protestare.

"Si può sapere dove siete stati tutto il giorno?"  
"E no Padre adesso basta, Voi non potete comportavi così con noi, Volete mettervi in testa che non siamo più dei ragazzini?"  
"Appunto Oscar, proprio perché siete un uomo e una donna mi preoccupo, capito?"  
"Io mi rifiuto di capirvi Padre!"  
Andrè mi prende la mano mi dice: "Calmati Oscar, anziché arrabbiarci, spieghiamo a tuo padre il motivo del nostro ritardo."  
"Non ci penso proprio Andrè, mi rifiuto di dargli spiegazioni, ribadisco: non siamo più dei ragazzini e poi Padre, non volete degli eredi? E per farvi piacere, Andrè ed io ci stiamo pensando, buona notte Padre!"  
"Co .. cosaa?! Dove vai? Torna qui e spiegatii!"  
"C'è poco da spiegare Padre, non siete mica nato ieri, siete un uomo di mondo, sapete benissimo come vanno queste cose, non è vero?"  
"Fermati, dove vai?!"  
"A dormire Padre, sapete?! Dopo una giornata così intensa sono davvero stanca!"  
"Ti proibisco di parlarmi in questo modo, torna indietro!"

Vedo Oscar salire di sopra e chiudersi in camera lasciando con il dubbio suo padre che mi guarda e mi dice: "Confessa Andrè, cosa avete fatto tutto il giorno?"  
"Niente di quello che pensate Signore!"  
"Allora perché Oscar mi ha parlato così?"  
"La conoscete benissimo, avete lo stesso temperamento di sfida e Vi ha provocato!"  
"Bada Andrè se menti …"  
"Buona notte Signore!"

Vedo Andrè salire le scale e andare nella sua stanza.

Percorro il corridoio, vedo aprire la porta della stanza del Generale, vedo Alain fare capolino.

"Andrè, il vecchio si è arrabbiato vero?"  
"Alain per favore …"  
"Andrè non preoccuparti del vecchio pazzo …"  
"Alain sono stanco, buona notte!"  
"Bravo amico, se sei stanco vuol dire che finalmente ti sei fatto onore … complimenti Andrè!"  
"Grazie Alain!"


	38. Chapter 38

Buonasera mie care lettrici.

Dopo due giorni di assenza, dovute al fatto che l'Arpia non ha acceso il pc – ed io, povero generale dell'esercito Francese vissuto nel '700 non possiedo un pc – rieccomi a Voi….e poi ditemi se non sono un vero santo….Santo Augustin!

A presto!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Avventura sulle Alpi – Capitolo 38**_

_**Scandalo in convento**_

Siamo a tavola a fare colazione, ci siamo tutti meno mia figlia e Andrè, ieri dopo l'intera giornata fuori sono tornati tardi, era notte, e non mi hanno dato alcuna spiegazione eloquente, anzi, mi ha lanciato una delle sue provocazioni, voleva insinuare il dubbio, ma io diffido da ciò che mi ha detto; conosco Andrè e non credo che ….. però non è detto, anche mio suocero aveva fiducia in me, eppure … beh, è inutile pensarci, tanto ormai quel che è fatto è fatto, spero che almeno siano discreti … ma quel Sassoin … ci prende gusto a infierire, anzi, è di fronte a me, e mi sorride come un imbecille, si sta divertendo alle mie spalle, è convinto del fattaccio ….. dannazione!

"Signor Generale, siete piuttosto silenzioso, cosa vi succede, siete pensieroso!"

Ipocrita, lo sai benissimo perché sono pensieroso, hai voglia di prendermi in giro Sassoin? Ebbene ci sto!

"Io Sassoin?! Ma no! E' solo che sto pensando alla partenza di domani e alle prossime tappe che faremo.  
Lasceremo Torino e torneremo in Val di Susa, pernotteremo un paio di giorni in tenda, e poi dovremo fermarci nuovamente in un monastero."  
"No no Vi prego Generale, lì proprio no!"  
"Davvero Sassoin! E perché mai?! Io mi ci sono trovato benissimo, tu no?"  
"Certo che no Signore …. Lì … lì … non fanno altro che pregare e io …"  
"A già dimenticavo, sei un miscredente, a te piacciono gli eccessi, vero Sassoin?"  
"Ahahahah … Questa poi Alain ahahah!"  
"Gerard ti prego non metterci anche tu!"  
"Ma cos'hai contro i frati Sassoin?! A parte te, nessuno ha avuto di che lamentarsi, e credo che anche tua moglie si troverà bene, vero Sabrina?"  
"Certo Signore per me non è un problema."  
"Sentito Sassoin?! Nemmeno tua moglie ha da ridire qualcosa, sei sempre tu a lamentarti."  
"Ma Signore, sicuramente si ricorderanno di Andrè e il Comandante, cosa faranno, indosseranno nuovamente il saio?"  
"Ahahahahah ti piacerebbe prenderli ancora in giro, vero? Ma nooo … ci fermeremo vicino a Susa … non è lo stesso monastero del viaggio di andata! Così non saranno nemmeno costretti, a pregare in continuazione come è accaduto, l'altra volta. Mi dispiace Sassoin ma il tuo divertimento, sarà molto più limitato."  
"Non Vi comprendo Signore …"  
"Comprendo io Sassoin … comprendo io!"

E' quasi mezzogiorno, sento bussare alla mia porta.

"Avanti …"  
"Oscar sei sveglia!"  
"Si Andrè, mi sono svegliata da poco, devo ammettere ero stanca."

Mi avvicino a lei, l'abbraccio e la bacio, la guardo e le dico: "Però ne è valsa la pena, ieri è stata una giornata stupenda!"  
"Cosa ti è piaciuto di più di Torino?"  
"La Basilica Oscar, è stupenda! E poi il panorama visto dalla torre … è davvero indescrivibile!"  
"Già … peccato che ci siamo persi nel bosco, altrimenti non avremmo fatto tardi, e non saremmo tornati alla locanda così stanchi, abbiamo camminato così tanto che ero davvero distrutta!"  
"Si può dire che ieri abbiamo girato tutta la città ahahah!"  
"Oggi, è preferibile rimanere qui, ci attendono due giorni di cammino, turni di guardia per te e dormire all'addiaccio."

Sono dietro la porta, Andrè la lasciata socchiusa, quindi non debbo preoccuparmi, ho ragione di pensare che di Andrè posso fidarmi, non è successo nulla tra mia figlia e Andrè, meno male! Per fortuna che questo ragazzo che ho educato personalmente, non è un amorale come Sassoin e come … sono stato io. E' proprio un ottimo ragazzo …. Anche se mi chiedo come diavolo farà ad avere tutto questo controllo! Ma … l'importante che tiri fuori il meglio di se con mia figlia il giorno delle nozze … in quel caso si che mi preoccuperei …. Però debbo ammettere che un tantino comincia a preoccuparmi, e se non fosse proprio normale? Io non avrei resistito al posto suo! Ma noo che diavolo dico?! Dannazione a te Sassoin, è tutta colpa tua se mi vengono questi dubbi!

"Oscar ho sentito dei rumori …"  
"Sicuramente sarà mio padre che ci starà spiando Andrè …. Però voglio divertirmi ….. aspetta che penso a qualcosa."  
"Ti prego Oscar!"  
"Sccc lascia fare a me!"

Alzo la voce per farmi sentire da mio padre.

"Andrè, ieri è stato il giorno più bello della mia vita! È stato così …. Bello,non avrei mai immaginato che si potessero provare certe sensazioni! È stato così …. Così …."

Bisbiglio appena: "Ma cosa dici Oscar?! Tuo padre chissà cosa potrebbe pensare!"  
"E' ciò che voglio Andrè."  
"Oh Andrè, Andrè, io …. alla prossima tappa dovremo trovare il modo di restare ancora …. soli!"  
"Oscar …"

Vedo mio padre entrare senza bussare.

"Ehmm … E così ieri avete trascorso una bella giornata?! Mi fa piacere, ma mi dispiace deluderti Oscar, il prossimo ristoro sarà in un convento, nei pressi di Susa."  
"A quanto pare non perdete l'abitudine di origliare, vero Padre?"  
"Non fare queste insinuazioni Oscar, sono passato per caso ed ho ascoltato quello che hai detto."  
"Si lo so Padre, non ne dubito, siete proprio passato per caso."  
"Cosa vorresti insinuare?!"  
"Nulla Padre nulla, è solo che … chissà perché vi ritrovo continuamente dietro la porta della mia stanza, sempre e soltanto per caso!"  
"Non vorrai offendere tuo padre … spero!"  
"Ma certo che no! So che siete in buona fede … quindi tranquillo Padre."  
"A … meno male!"

Siamo riuniti nella sala di sotto per pranzare, questa volta ci siamo tutti, Alain mi guarda, e con un sorriso malizioso mi dice: "Ehi Andrè, su dai raccontaci come è andata la vostra gita fuori porta, è stata interessante vero?"  
"Alain desidero risponderti io al posto di Andrè, se permetti .."  
"Certo, certo Comandate su raccontate pure!"  
Vedo Oscar che sorride e dice: " Non sai cosa ti sei perso Alain, è stato davvero indimenticabile, tu non sai nemmeno cosa non hai visto!"  
"Ah si Comandante, allora su raccontate!"  
"Concludo io Alain …"  
"Oh dimmi pure Andrè."  
"Oscar e io ci siamo divertiti davvero, ed inoltre abbiamo assaporato dei cibi squisiti … davvero ottime pietanze, e poi abbiamo assaggiato una bevanda al cioccolata davvero strepitosa, aspetta … Oscar come si chiamava?"  
"Bicerin …"  
"A si bicerin, sai Alain dovresti provarla, anche se non è nè vino e nè birra, sono sicuro che ti piacerebbe è solo che …"  
"Che? …"  
"Non ti renderebbe alticcio … nooo … anzi, rimarresti sobrio e non potresti dire stupidaggini!"  
"Ahahahah Tienitela Alain ahahah!"  
"Gerard! Ridi pure, ma il nostro Andrè non ce la racconta tutta …. O scusate Generale!"  
Oscar interviene e con tono sarcastico gli risponde: "Oh ma su Alain, quanto sei curioso, e poi perché non ci racconti tu che genere di bellezze hai visto, oppure hai preferito non conoscere questa splendida città e rimanere nell'assoluta totale ignoranza …. Alain!"  
"Colpito Comandante!"  
"Davvero?! Mi fa piacere … Alain!"

Vedo mio Padre sorridere, e intervenire: " E dopo aver detto stupidaggini a sufficienza Sassoin, adesso parliamo di questioni serie. Niente uscite e tanto riposo, ci aspettano due giorni intensi di viaggio."  
"Sissignore!"  
"Bene e adesso buon appetito!"  
"Buon appetito a tutti!"

E' pomeriggio, Sabrina e Alain sono di sotto a chiacchierare, e Andrè bussa alla mia porta, come sempre porta il vassoio con due tazze fumanti.  
"Ciao Oscar."  
"Ciao Andrè, hai portato la cioccolata?"  
"Diciamo di si, in realtà ho preferito portarti il bicerin, visto che ci è piaciuto tantissimo, ho pensato che lo possiamo gustare solamente fin tanto che saremo in questo posto!"

Andrè poggia il vassoio sul tavolo, si avvicina e mi da un bacio. Leggero, un bacio di saluto, tenero. Quanto è dolce il mio Andrè!  
Ci sediamo e sorseggiamo questa meravigliosa bevanda fumante.

"Tra un paio d'ore si cena Oscar, anche se non è possibile sarebbe bello farlo qui!"  
"Si è vero, ma purtroppo dobbiamo rimandare … Andrè hai visto la faccia di mio Padre a pranzo, quando abbiamo punzecchiato Alain?"  
"Si Oscar, glielo si leggeva in faccia che era soddisfatto per le allusioni che gli hai fatto ahah!"  
"Già … però continua ad origliare, hai visto stamattina?"  
"Oscar, già è tanto che non ci insegue più dappertutto come ha fatto a Venezia, dobbiamo riconoscere che comincia a fidarci di noi ahahah!"  
"Andrè a quanto pare riesci a scherzare anche sull'invadenza di mio Padre ahah!"  
"Oscar, invadente o petulante, gli sarò sempre grato di avermi concesso la mano di sua figlia che amo con tutto il mio cuore!"  
"Andrè …"  
Ci abbracciamo stretti, mi siedo sulle sue ginocchia e mi appoggio al suo petto, la testa sulla sua spalla. Ne assaporo il profumo, infilo le dita nei suoi capelli.  
Lei è qui, in braccio, tranquilla. Appoggio una mano sulle sue gambe, con l'altra le cingo la schiena e piano la accarezzo. Si è abbandonata completamente, è rilassata, con gli occhi socchiusi, i capelli scomposti che arrivano a solleticarmi il naso …. la bacio sul capo, quanto la amo. Ammetto, almeno con me stesso, che vorrei di più, ma Oscar mi ha fatto capire che non è il momento. Aspetterò, intanto mi godo di questi sprazzi di intimità, soli noi due, stretti. Mi sorride, mi parla, mi accarezza … le sue mani tra i miei capelli … restiamo così a lungo ….

L'alba è passata da poco, siamo nuovamente in viaggio, ci siamo lasciati alle spalle la città di Torino, portiamo con noi un'altra parte di questa bellissima Italia.  
Stiamo percorrendo la valle, abbiamo trascorso la prima e la seconda notte nelle tende, tutto sommato abbiamo trascorso le notti in tutta tranquillità, l'unico inconveniente è il freddo, siamo costretti a portare quasi sempre i cavalli al galoppo, vogliamo arrivare il prima possibile al convento, ormai è certo: tra qualche ora cadrà la neve!"

"Dobbiamo affrettarci, anche se non manca molto al convento, dobbiamo affrettarci, comincia a cadere la neve, rischiamo di essere sommersi!"  
"Si Generale!"

Fa davvero freddo, le mani sono talmente ghiacciate che facciamo fatica a stringere anche le briglia del cavallo, sento le guance fredde, nemmeno le maglie e la cappa che indosso riescono a scaldarmi, è davvero impensabile quanto faccia freddo.  
Eccoci, finalmente bussiamo alla porta del convento.  
Ci aprono due prelati.

Mio padre dice: "Buona sera padre, abbiamo bisogno di ristorno e fermarci per un paio di giorni."  
"Ma certo signori, prego accomodatevi."

Uno dei due frati ci dice: "Portiamo i cavalli nella stalla e poi vi accompagneremo nelle vostre stanze, ma prima dovrò avvisare il priore."  
"Grazie padre!"  
"Venite prego da questa parte."

Il Padre superiore viene informato dell'arrivo di alcuni pellegrini che chiedono ospitalità, e poco dopo ci raggiunge per conoscerci.  
Ci dispongono nelle celle, il prelato ci dice: "Visto che siete in sei, vi assegnerò tre stanze, in ciascuna alloggeranno due di voi."  
Padre Francesco ci guarda e dice: " Ecco questa è la prima camera, qui potreste alloggiare voi e …"  
Vedo mio padre intervenire immediatamente: " Se non Vi dispiace decidiamo noi chi e con chi dividere le camere, non vorrei sembrarvi maleducato ma … vedete padre?! Anche se viaggiamo insieme, tra noi ci sono degli … screzi e allora vorremmo …"  
"Capisco Signore non dovete giustificarvi, assegnate pure le stanze nella maniera che terrete opportuno. Bene noi vi lasciamo, avete tutto il tempo di sistemarvi, sappiate che il suono della campanella annuncia l'ora dei pasti e l'ora della preghiera."  
"Grazie Padre, a dopo."  
"Signori … a dopo!"

Appena i due prelati si allontanano mio Padre ci guarda e dice: "Sassoin tu dividi la stanza con me, Andrè con La Salle e naturalmente Sabrina con mia figlia. E' tutto chiaro?"  
"Come sempre Generale!"  
"Meno spirito Sassoin, cosa ti aspettavi? Di dividere la stanza con tua moglie?"  
"Magari! Ma non ci speravo!"  
"E non ci sperare, e vedi di rigare dritto e non dare alcuno scandalo, non dimenticare che ci troviamo in un luogo sacro Sassoin!"  
"E come potrei scordarlo, io preferisco i turni di guardia ai turni di preghiera che tra poco cominceranno, e poi continuo a dire Signor Generale, ma quanti peccati avranno questi da farsi perdonare, per pregare così tanto?"  
"Sassoin Sassoin , è inutile cha cominci a polemizzare, piuttosto, ringrazia il cielo che con il freddo che fa, abbiamo un posto caldo per ristorarci, e adesso chiudi quella bocca ed entra nel tuo alloggio. Sassoin non dimenticare … io e te .. insieme!"  
"Si Signore … appassionatamente insieme … come sempre!"

Ciascuno di noi occupa il proprio alloggio, ci cambiamo, ci scaldiamo, ne avevamo proprio bisogno, fuori si gela. Il tempo di stenderci un po' sulle brande ed ecco che ascoltiamo il suono della campanella.

"Madame Oscar, forse è l'ora della cena?"  
"No Sabrina, se non ricordo male questa è l'ora della preghiera, la cena verrà servita tra un'ora. Penso che ci lasceranno tranquilli almeno per ora, visto che siamo appena arrivati."

Passato il tempo della preghiera, sentiamo suonare per la seconda volta la campanella, subito dopo vediamo frate Francesco bussare alla nostra porta.

"Signori, la cena è pronta, potete seguirmi da questa parte."

Nel corridoio ci uniamo agli altri, ci guardiamo appena nell'assoluto silenzio, il luogo ce lo impone.

Arriviamo nel refettorio: la stanza è enorme: sul lato corto è posizionato il tavolo che accoglie il Padre Priore ed i confratelli più importanti, ai lati partono due tavoli su cui siedono tutti i restanti componenti della comunità monastica, e gli ospiti. Come immaginavo vedo su un lato un leggio, su cui è posta una copia del Vangelo. Ad ogni pasto, un fratello si occupa della lettura di una Sacra Scrittura.  
Mio padre ha già preso posto a tavola, e il Priore appena ci vede ci accoglie.  
"Avanti fratelli accomodatevi, i posti vuoti sono quelli riservati a voi"  
Prendiamo posto, io sono accanto a Gerard, Andrè è accanto a mio padre, mentre Alain e Sabrina casualmente si siedono vicini.  
Questa volta Alain non si avventa sul piatto e aspetta che il frate lettore cominci la preghiera. Tutti noi chiniamo la testa e ringraziamo nostro Signore!  
Il Priore, seguito dagli altri frati, comincia a recitare le preghiere di rito, a cui noi ci uniamo, a voce bassa.  
Dopo la preghiera, il Priore dice: "Fratelli buon appetito!"  
Il pranzo procede in assoluta tranquillità, accompagnato dalla voce del frate lettore.

Sento la mano di Alain afferrare la mia, sussulto, e per il timore di essere scoperti la tiro, guardo Alain con rimprovero, ma lui anche se non mi guarda sorride.

Dopo aver desinato, padre Francesco ci dice: "Fratelli tra un'ora, ci raccoglieremo in preghiera nuovamente e saremo lieti se vorrete unirvi a noi presso la cappella. Sarete avvisati dal suono della campana che scandisce il nostro tempo."  
Il primo a rispondere è Alain: "Scusatemi Padre, ma io sono stanco dal viaggio, preferisco riposarmi, se non vi dispiace mi ritiro nella mia stanza."  
Padre Francesco guarda Alain e dice: "Assolutamente signore, vi capisco, e mi pare che Voi siate una persona un po' debilitata, il viaggio Vi affatica particolarmente fate pure, però vi aspetto per il raccoglimento di domani mattina all'alba."

Vedo Alain sorridere forzatamente e dire: "Non mancherò padre."

Mentre gli altri si uniscono alle preghiere sentendosi costretti, io mi chiudo in camera mia.

Mi lascio andare stancamente sul letto e borbotto: "Accidenti a loro, sempre la stessa storia! So che ho fatto la figura dello zoticone, ma non mi importa, già è tanto che dovrò sacrificarmi domattina all'alba, figurarsi anche adesso, mi dispiace per Sabrina che si sta sorbendo tutto quel chiacchiericcio."

Mi sono appisolato sulla mia branda, quando sento la porta della mia stanza spalancarsi, e chiudersi di botto.

"Oh mi dispiace Sassoin di averti svegliato!"  
"A siete Voi Signor Generale."  
"Complimenti Sassoin riesci sempre in qualche modo a eludere gli obblighi."  
"Obblighi? Ma quali obblighi signore?! Non siamo mica in caserma!"  
"Sassoin! Se nessuno non ti ha mai dato delle dritte, evidentemente tocca a me farlo, ci sono obblighi a cui è necessario adempiere per ragione sociale caro il mio soldato, e bisogna adattarsi alle regole del luogo che ci ospita!"  
"Quanto siete complicati Voi nobili Signore!"  
"Non è una questione di rango o di nobiltà Sassoin, non hai visto che anche tua moglie ha preso parte al raccoglimento?"  
"Ma lei è una donna. E le donne sono portate per la preghiera io invece no!"  
"Nessuno ti ha mai insegnato a credere in Dio Sassoin?"  
"Certamente, mia madre che riposi in pace, credo in Dio ma son ben lontano da qualsiasi forma di fanatismo, Signore."  
"Uhmmm hai un modo tutto tuo di porti Sassoin."  
"Signore con tutto il rispetto, ma Voi credete davvero che quei frati li fuori siano così, come dire, sottomessi alla disciplina monastica? Beh io non ci credo."  
"A si, e cosa pensi in merito Sassoin, sentiamo."  
"Davvero Volete saperlo?"  
"Si certo, è un modo di conoscersi meglio Sassoin, su avanti parla."  
Mi alzo in piedi, siamo faccia a faccia e gli dico:" Signore Voi pensate davvero che quelli lì rispettino davvero il voto di castità?"  
" Secondo te?"  
"Secondo me no! Quelli sono esattamente uomini come me e Voi signore e poi fanno tanto i moralisti. Signore, i Santi stanno in cielo non in terra! …. Cosa c'è Signore … per caso le mie parole vi hanno scandalizzato?"  
"Ci vuole ben altro che scandalizzarmi Sassoin!"  
"A già dimenticavo a Voi scandalizza solamente se Andrè e il Comandante anticipassero i tempi ahahah!"  
"Sassoin, ormai sei irrecuperabile!"  
"Buona notte Signore."  
"Buona notte."

Sabrina ed io abbiamo appena indossato la camicia da notte, e ci mettiamo a letto, a entrambe il sonno sta tardando e cominciamo a palare.

"Oscar è tanto che conoscete Andrè?"  
Sorrido.  
"Cosa c'è Oscar, ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo?"  
"No no Sabrina, tu non hai detto nulla di sconveniente, anzi, sorrido perché se ci penso è … davvero incredibile da quanto tempo io e Andrè ci conosciamo: da venticinque anni, siamo praticamente cresciuti assieme"  
"Quanti?! Ma! …"  
"Ahahah lo sapevo che avresti reagito così, capisci perché prima mi hai vista sorridere?"  
"Si ma … ma … da quando Voi …"  
"Siamo fidanzati? Da quasi un mese e mezzo."  
"Oh capisco … e Voi Oscar dopo tanti anni vi siete accorta solo adesso di amare Andrè?"  
"Ahahah lo so Sabrina! Per certe cose sono proprio tardona ahahah!"  
"Però Oscar Voi … cioè Voi e Andrè siete così innamorati che ho l'impressione che voi due siate così in sintonia che … si insomma … non date l'impressione di due che stanno insieme da un mese, non so se rendo l'idea!"  
"E invece si Sabrina, ti ho capito benissimo … vedi?! Andrè mi ama da sempre, ma come ti ho già detto prima, io per certe cose vado a rilento, cioè sono io che mi sono resa conto da poco di amarlo. Io … beh, l'ho sempre considerato come un fratello."  
"Ho capito Oscar …. Oscar posso farvi una domanda?"  
"Dimmi pure."  
"Alain dice che …"  
"Che?"  
"No no scusatemi niente …"  
"Ma no di pure …"  
"No no dimenticate …"  
"Ma su Sabrina non ti preoccupare, parla, e poi conosco benissimo le allusioni di Alain quindi … tranquilla non mi scandalizzano."  
"Ecco vedete … lui dice che Andrè è sempre stato innamorato di Voi e che quando i soldati erano in libera uscita e andavano a donne, Andrè si è sempre rifiutato, lui rimaneva seduto a bere, magari qualche bicchiere di troppo e basta e … niente donne, solo per amore Vostro."  
"E' questo che ti ha detto Alain?"  
"Si … lui infatti mi dice sempre che il Vostro fidanzato potrebbe far parte della schiera degli Angeli!"

Rimango sbigottita dalle parole di Sabrina, mi emoziono e non certo di poco, sento il cuore battere forte e le gambe tremare una sola parola riesco a ripetermi: il mio Andrè! Arrossisco un po', involontariamente. Quanto è dolce il mio Andrè!

"E poi cos'altro ti ha detto Alain?"  
"Vedete … non vorrei essere inopportuna e non vorrei che Vi arrabbiaste con lui …"  
"Ma no Sabrina tranquilla, continua …"  
"Lui dice che …. dice che tra Voi e Andrè non … si … insomma lui dice che Voi … non c'è mai stato niente e che voi siete strani."  
"Cosa? Secondo lui se il mio Andrè mi aspetta è strano?!"  
"Si."  
"Certo che la sua concezione di amore è davvero strana, per lui il rapporto intimo con una donna è fondamentale."  
"Beh Oscar, forse Voi parlate così perché … Voi … si insomma … non avete mai …. Vedrete che quando lo farete con la persona che amate non potrete più farne a meno, anzi, lo troverete bellissimo e sarete Voi stessa a cercarlo …. Oscar mi dispiace, Vi ho fatto arrossire. Non volevo essere così schietta … perdonatemi"  
"No no è solo io che …. Io … non so."  
"Vi ho messo in difficoltà però … vedrete Oscar …. quando arriverà quel momento mi darete ragione … bene forse è meglio non … dire altro …. Buona notte Oscar."  
"Buona notte Sabrina!"

Buona notte? Come riuscirò a dormire tranquillamente, dopo aver parlato di certe cose? E poi io ..io ..non sono mica fatta di pietra! Andrè lo amo … lo desidero …. Però … io ancora …. Non riesco.

PARIGI

"Madame che ne dite di questo corsetto per Oscar .. guardate com'è bello! Già mi immagino addosso alla mia bambina la prima notte di nozze!"  
"Nanny… mi meraviglio di te ahahahah! Su su vediamo cos'altro c'è … voglio la biancheria più bella che c'è per Oscar, voglio che Andrè rimanga senza parole quando la vedrà!"  
"Mio nipote madame Margherite, oltre ad Oscar non vede nient'altro ne abiti ne biancheria intima. Lui è innamorato perso di Oscar, e per lui non esiste altro!"  
"Lo so nanny!"  
Guardo madame Beltrin e dico: "Mostratemi i capi più belli, e poi vediamo per gli abiti."  
"Certo madame Jarjeyes!"  
Per la mia piccola figlia voglio qualcosa di particolare, è ora che si tolga quelle camice di taglio maschile ed indossi una bella camicia da notte in pizzo, di quelle che scivolano sul corpo. È una bella donna, è temo che lo capisca anche lei!  
"Dunque vediamo, camicia da notte in seta e pizzo, vestaglia, biancheria intima in seta … .si … decisamente ci siamo. Tutto bianco, mi raccomando!"  
"E poi voglio per lei dei vestiti semplici, ma molto femminili. Nulla di eccessivo, potrebbe non gradire, ma qualcosa di particolare … ah … le calze! E poi scarpine! Si, decisamente qui serve di tutto! Un corredo completo e molto di più!, su Nanny aiutami, che poi dovremo provvedere anche ad Andrè!"

E' pomeriggio, è da poco passata l'ora della preghiera, Sabrina e gli altri sono tornati nelle loro camere mentre io e Andrè abbiamo preferito intrattenerci nell'atrio.  
"Oscar sei pallida stai bene?"  
"Si … certo Andrè … sto bene …"  
Sento il cuore in gola, ripenso ancora alle parole di Sabrina, mi hanno turbata e stare vicino ad Andrè mi emoziona … moltissimo. Arrossisco un po' istintivamente …..vorrei poter parlare un po' con Andrè, sentire il suo calore, ma qui non è possibile.  
"Oscar se hai bisogno di riposo, andiamo, ti accompagno in camera tua."  
"Andrè preferirei prima fare due passi per i corridoi del convento."  
"Come vuoi andiamo."

So che il Comandante e Andrè sono in giro per il convento, io ne approfitto per salutare Sabrina, vado in camera sua, busso, entro, chiudo la porta.

"Alain, cosa ci fai qui?!"  
"Come cosa ci faccio! Voglio vedere un attimo mia moglie."

Mi avvicino, l'abbraccio, la bacio.

"Cosa fai Alain? Potrebbero sorprenderci!"  
"Ma cosa dici, oltre al Comandante non potrebbe entrare nessuno, a meno che non bussino alla porta … su vieni qua … dammi un bacio ….. ti desidero Sabrina, non resisto più …"  
"Alain ti prego potrebbero sorprenderci …"  
"Ancora un ultimo bacio e poi vado via..."

"O MIO DIOOO …. MA COSA SUCCEDE?!"

Le grida di padre Francesco ci fanno indietreggiare, il panico ci assale, ora si che siamo nei guai.

"SANTO CIELO CHE SCANDALO!"

Mi avvicino al frate e lo invito a mantenere la calma.

"NO no vi prego non è come Voi pensate … calmatevi …. Vedete …"  
"Ma cosa dovrei vedere?! Ho già visto abbastanza, questo è un luogo sacro, non di perdizione! O Signore! … Due uomini che si baciano … NON E' POSSIBILE! Mi sembra che si stia avverranno la profezia dell'apocalisse …. SIGNORE nel nostro convento!"  
"No un momento non è come pensate frate … vedete …."  
"MA COSA DOVREI VEDERE? HO GIA' VISTO A SUFFICIENZA!"  
"Sccc … vi prego non gridate … ve .. vedete lui non è un uomo, ma una donna ed è mia moglie!"  
"COSA?!"

Sentiamo delle grida provenire dalla mia stanza, Andrè ed io ci precipitiamo immediatamente, vediamo una piccola folla di frati radunati ed inoltre c'è anche mio padre.  
Mi avvicino e chiedo: "Cosa sta succedendo?"  
Padre Francesco mi guarda e urla come un ossesso: " COSA SUCCEDE? SIETE VOI SIGNORI CHE DOVETE SPIEGARMI COSA SUCCEDE!"  
"Vi prego Padre calmatevi!"  
"Calmarmi dite? Ma come faccio a calmarmi se in convento accadono cose simili?!"  
Andrè interviene: "Ma frate Francesco ci spiegate cosa è accaduto?"  
"Chiedetelo a questi signori, anziché chiederlo a me!"

E' la prima volta che vedo Alain spaventato, mai prima d'ora l'avevo visto così, nemmeno nelle missioni più pericolose, o di fronte al pericolo, anzi, in determinate situazioni ho l'impressione che non tema nemmeno la morte e adesso sembra avere la morte addosso.  
Il Generale è rimasto in silenzio, vedo che anche lui è caduto nell'imbarazzo totale.

"Alain, si può sapere cosa è successo?"  
"Vedi Andrè .. io e … Sabrina … ho provato a spiegare al frate che siamo marito e moglie … ma non vuole sentire ragioni!"

Vedo il Generale, Oscar e Gerard sbiancare in volto, lo guardano con occhi severi.

Il priore che intanto è stato avvisato interviene, e guardando il Generale dice: "Mi meraviglio di Voi Signore che siete un uomo di una certa età e Vi ritenevo un Gentil uomo e invece mi avete nascosto una cosa così importante, in mezzo a voi c'è una donna, e per di più ha diviso la stanza con un uomo che non è suo marito!"

Vedo la mia Oscar fare un passo in avanti e dice: "Padre Priore, ci dispiace avervi ingannato, ma vedete, innanzitutto Sabrina non ha dormito con un uomo che non è suo marito, ma ha dormito con me che sono una donna! …"  
"Cosa?! Vo .. Voi siete … anche Voi una donna?"  
"Sissignore! … Vi prego … con tutto il rispetto allontanate tutti e parliamone in privato se non Vi dispiace."  
"Va bene madame, Voi e tutti gli altri, venite nel mio studio."

Vedo mio padre guardare Alain con rabbia, e a passo marziale, tutti noi siamo al cospetto del Padre Priore.  
Vedo mio Padre per la prima volta basito, e prendo la parola: "Vedete Padre, innanzitutto ci scusiamo per avervi nascosto che siamo due donne. La ragione per cui l'abbiamo fatto è perché stiamo portando a termine una missione da parte di Sua Maestà l'imperatore Josefh …"  
"Come posso credervi, visto che mi avete già mentito .. e poi quello che è successo in cella, non ha nulla a che fare con la missione!"

Vedo mio padre avanzare e dire: "Avete perfettamente ragione Padre, punirò questo soldato appena rientrati in patria, statene pure certo!… Vedete Padre, io sono un Generale dell'esercito francese e come ha detto poc'anzi mia figlia, anche lei Colonnello dell'esercito, siamo in missione segreta, per conto delle loro maestà, quindi spero che vogliate capire la nostra situazione e tenere assoluto riserbo della faccenda … Avete tutto il diritto di dubitare Padre, non posso dimostrarvi la veridicità delle mie parole, ma Vi chiedo di fidarvi della nostra parola e se per Voi rappresentiamo un problema, allora lasceremo immediatamente il convento."  
Vedo il Padre Priore rimanere in silenzio, noi ci congediamo, ma lui ci dice: "Un momento Signori, voglio credervi, in fondo dovete passare l'ultima notte in convento, è sera e fa molto freddo non sarebbe giusto da parte mia lasciarvi andare via, però le due Signore dovranno cambiare di stanza immediatamente, dovranno alloggiare nell'ala della foresteria riservata alle donne!  
Voi Signori potete andare e le donne adesso le accompagnerò personalmente nella loro stanza!"

Vedo mio padre a disagio, ma si fa animo e risponde: "Grazie Padre, e Vogliateci scusare quanto accaduto."

Lasciano la stanza e poco dopo io e Sabrina veniamo accompagnate al nostro alloggio.

Durante il tragitto per raggiungere la stanza, vedo il Generale altero, e pronto a scoppiare contro di me, Andrè e La Salle entrano nella loro stanza, e io e il Generale nella nostra.  
Rimane in silenzio e mi guarda, il suo sguardo mi ricorda quello di sua figlia, non urla, ma con molta calma, una calma irreale, mi dice: "Sassoin per te non ci saranno più libere uscite, ritieniti agli arresti sin da questo momento e al nostro rientro prenderò i dovuti provvedimenti, e adesso sparisci dalla mia vista, mettiti a letto e potrai alzarti soltanto per i tuoi bisogni corporali!"  
"Sissignore!"

"Andrè, stavolta Alain l'ha combinata grossa, certo che il Generale adesso ha tutti i suoi buoni motivi per punirlo e sbatterlo agli arresti."  
"Già, adesso Alain ha davvero finito di scherzare!"

Vedo Sabrina gettarsi sul letto e disperarsi e tra i singhiozzi mi dice:" Oscar … mi dispiace … Alain ci ha messo nei guai … mi dispiace per il disagio che Voi e Vostro padre avete dovuto subire a causa nostra …. Sono mortificata."  
Vedo Sabrina disperarsi, le dico: "Quello che è successo tutto sommato per me non è nuovo, assumere il comando dei soldati non è certo una cosa da poco, le insubordinazioni sono all'ordine del giorno, e Alain non è mai stato un soldato tranquillo, ma questo non significa che non sia un buon soldato, anzi, lo ritengo uno dei migliori.  
Ma adesso dovrà assumersi le sue responsabilità e mio Padre in veste di superiore sia nei miei confronti che nei suoi, dovrà prendere i dovuti provvedimenti e io non potrò intercedere in suo favore … credo che tutto sommato una punizione gli potrà soltanto essere da monito e magari si renderà conto che sarebbe il momento di comportarsi da uomo adulto!"

L'indomani all'alba, dopo che tutti abbiamo preso parte alle preghiere del mattino e fatto colazione, salutiamo il Padre Priore, e riprendiamo il nostro viaggio.  
Prossima tappa è il forte di Exilles.


	39. Chapter 39

Buonasera mie care madamigelle,

vi lascio il prossimo capitolo!

Buona lettura dal Vostro caro Generale (e dalle due Arpie).

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 39

_**Sogno o realtà?**_

Ieri abbiamo lasciato il convento, dopo quanto accaduto Alain ha perso il suo spirito baldanzoso, parliamo appena, anche perché il viaggio si presenta sempre più faticoso a causa delle condizioni climatiche. Per fortuna che ha smesso di nevicare, ma il gelo si fa sentire, la neve che è caduta non facilita certo il nostro percorso, siamo costretti a portare i cavalli al passo, sostiamo appena per far riposare gli animali.  
E' sera ci accampiamo nuovamente, ormai i turni di guardia e la sistemazione per gli alloggi sono sempre gli stessi, Alain e Sabrina parlano poco, e mio padre non li perde mai di vista, non lascia un solo istante Alain se non per i suoi bisogni, per mio padre ormai è agli arresti.  
Siamo intorno al fuoco, mangiamo qualcosa prima di andare a dormire, il primo turno di guardia lo faranno mio padre e Alain. Vedo Gerard ritirarsi e anche Sabrina.  
Mio padre guarda Alain e gli dice: "Va in tenda, devo parlare con mia figlia e Andrè, appena finito, ti chiamo."  
"Sissignore!" e sbatte i tacchi sull'attenti.  
Alain, si allontana ed entra in tenda, intorno al fuoco rimaniamo noi tre.

"Cosa avete da dirci Padre?"  
"Domani in tarda mattinata saremo a forte Exilles, almeno potremmo riprenderci dalle fatiche di questi giorni."  
"Padre, tra circa due settimane Saremo di ritorno a Parigi, così finalmente la nostra vita riprenderà come sempre."  
"Non proprio come sempre Oscar, proprio in merito a questo, ho da dirti qualcosa. Avverranno dei cambiamenti soprattutto nella tua vita …. al tuo rientro, dovrai chiedere immediatamente il congedo, e dovrai occuparti esclusivamente dei preparativi del vostro matrimonio."  
"Padre, il fatto che io mi sposi, non significa necessariamente che debba lasciare il Comando dei Soldati della Guardia, anzi è meglio che lo sappiate: io non abbandonerò la divisa anche se mi sposo!"  
"Cosa? Ma stai scherzando?"  
"Assolutamente, io continuerò a svolgere il mio dovere come sempre che Vi piaccia o no!"  
"Ma sei impazzita? Dove si è mai visto che una donna sposata continui a indossare la divisa!"  
"Ah se è per questo, non si è mai sentito nemmeno, di una donna che è stata educata come un uomo e occupa un ruolo che non le compete."  
"Oscar ….. Andrè, tu non le dici niente?"  
Andrè mi guarda.  
"Se permettete Signore, al riguardo, vorrei parlare in privato con la mia fidanzata."  
"Andrè, se è per me, non è un problema, puoi anche parlare."  
"Padre Vi prego!"  
E va bene, vado in tenda, ma sbrigatevi che io e Sassoin dobbiamo svolgere il nostro turno di guardia."  
Vedo mio padre alzarsi e chiudere in tenda, io e Andrè rimaniamo finalmente un poco da soli, siamo intorno al fuoco.

"Finalmente Oscar ci ha lasciati tranquilli! Ma tu dici davvero che non lascerai l'esercito?"  
"Andrè te l'ho già detto, non voglio darla vinta a mio padre su tutto, lui mi ha già …. Debbo dire … pianificato, ehm ….. piacevolmente …. la vita …"

Lo guardo e gli sorrido.  
"Io rimarrò al comando giusto qualche mese, il tempo di fargli capire che non può decidere per me., e poi a me piace questa vita!"  
"Ma così inevitabilmente discuterai con lui."  
"E anche se fosse? Basta Andrè, non può continuare a comportarsi come un despota nei miei confronti. Deve capire, deve imparare a rispettarci … magari adesso starà anche origliando ….."  
Sorrido, le dico: "Ma no … si è chiuso in tenda, ed è piuttosto lontano per ascoltarci!"  
"Sarà! ... Ma con lui tutto è possibile!"

La stringo la abbraccio, la accarezzo leggero, le rubo un bacio, lei si arrende a me, mi sussurra: "Ti amo Andrè."  
"Oscar Oscar … ti amo anch'io .."  
Ci scambiamo un lungo e appassionato bacio.  
Sentiamo dei passi.

"Ehmmm … allora .. è tutto sistemato? Almeno è l'impressione che mi state dando!"  
"Sissignore."  
"Benissimo Andrè, l'hai convinta?"  
"No Signore, è lei che ha convinto me! Rimarrà nell'esercito finché lo vorrà!"  
"Co .. cosa? Ti sei ammattito per caso Andrè?! E' possibile che tu non riesca a farti valere con mia figlia?"  
"Valere Signore? Ma per caso non la conoscete? E' lei che decide e comanda Signore, altrimenti non avrebbe scelto me come marito e Voi lo sapete benissimo."  
"Nooo Andrè … ma .. tu stai scherzando!"  
"Se ci riuscite Signore, portatela alla ragione … io ve ne sarei davvero grato!"  
"Ma .. ma come Andrè, tu non vorresti che lasciasse il comando?"  
"Certo che si Signore, ma come faccio?! Io la vorrei a casa, ad allevare i nostri figli, ma lei dice che anche con i figli deve rimanere con i suoi soldati, e non c'è verso di portarla alla ragione."  
"E tu, Andrè?"  
" E io cosa? L'amo, e sono disposto a sottomettermi al suo volere,  
"No no …"  
"Signore volete che io e Oscar ci sposiamo e Vi diamo gli eredi?"  
"Certo che si!"  
"E allora debbo sottomettervi a Vostra figlia, non c'è altra soluzione."  
"Mio padre mi guarda accigliato e mi dice: "Immagino che tu sia contenta di avere un marito simile, vero Oscar?"  
"Certo che si Padre, se Andrè non facesse ciò che io desidero, allora preferirei non sposarlo."  
"Tutto questo è assurdo!"  
"Per Voi forse, non certo per me, che sono abituata a comandare ed a essere obbedita!"  
"Si certo, ma Andrè, non è più il tuo attendente o un tuo soldato, lui adesso è il tuo fidanzato e tra poco diventerà tuo marito, e devi … ascoltarlo!"  
"Certo che si Padre, che l'ascolto, altrimenti non mi sposerebbe più ahah!"  
"Non ti capisco.. giuro che non ti capisco!"

Vedo Alain affacciarsi dalla tenda e dice: "Signore, convincetela a congedarsi, sapete?! Al comando ci da filo da torcere, anch'io vorrei che rimanesse a casa a occuparsi della prole come qualsiasi donna, almeno ci lascerebbe in pace!"  
"Ma come ti permetti Sassoin, mia figlia è un ottimo ufficiale devi mettervi tutti in riga! E poi tu sei agli arresti, torna subito dentrooo!"  
"Agli ordini Generale ih ih ih"  
Mio padre mi guarda e mi dice: "E' meglio rimandare la discussione al nostro rientro a Parigi e adesso voi due andate in tenda a dormire! .. Andrè tu nella tua, con La Salle si intende …"  
Andrè ed io andiamo nelle nostre tende, e sentiamo urlare mio padre: "Sassoin, vieni fuoriii dobbiamo rimanere di guardiaaa!"  
"Sissignore, ma non prendetevela con me, perché Vostra figlia non vuole diventare una donna di casa! Fate prima ad esigerlo da Andrè, magari lui rimane a casa ad allevare i figli e il Comandante, rimane al suo posto come sempre ahahahah!"  
"Zitto Sassoin chiudi il beccooo!"  
"Ahahahah come desiderate Signore! … Signore che donna!"  
"Chi Sassoin?"  
"Come chi? Ma parlo di Vostra figlia! E' davvero eccezionale, è l'unica persona che riesca a tenervi testa, si vede che l'avete allevata Voi personalmente: è tutto merito Vostro, anzi, direi, è tutta suo padre. Signore però siete sicuro?"  
"Sicuro di cosa Sassoin?"  
"Che sia veramente una donna? Sapete comincio ad avere qualche dubbio ahahahah!"  
"SASSOIN BASTA!"  
"Si si sto zitto, non parlo più … però povero Andrè ahahahah!"

La notte è trascorsa tranquilla, siamo nuovamente in viaggio, mio padre come spesso accadde quando abbiamo una discussione, è taciturno, però poco mi importa deve capire che non può gestire la vita di tutti, in special modo la mia.  
La neve sul suolo come c'è da aspettarsi rallenta il nostro viaggio, al forte arriveremo in tarda serata ma non prima.

Dopo un viaggio estenuante siamo arrivati al Forte Exilles.

"Ben tornati! Generale, Colonnello!"  
"Grazie Comandante!"  
"Bene siete di ritorno, avete conosciuto la nostra bella Italia? Che ve ne pare?"  
Gli rispondo: "Abbiamo apprezzato oltre ai luoghi incantevoli anche la cucina!"  
"Mi fa piacere … vedo che con voi c'è un altro soldato … credo?"  
"Si si è un soldato che si è unito a noi!"  
"Un po' gracilino vedo ahahah!"  
"Già comandante ahahah!"

Come si permette quell'imbecille di parlare così della mia Sabrina, vuole farsi bello non soltanto parlando con noi la nostra lingua, ma vuol divertirsi sulle spalle degli altri! …. Imbecille!

"Prego da questa parte, ecco questi sono gli alloggi per i soldati e …"  
"Un momento Comandante mi dispiace recarvi disturbo ma dobbiamo sistemarci in un certo modo, mi spiego: dunque il soldato qui presente, soldato Sassoin è agli arresti, quindi per lui una bella cella, la più comoda che avete."  
"Cosa?!"  
"Sei agli arresti Sassoin, l'avevi forse scordato? E poi ti farò dare una bella branda, la più comoda che hanno!"  
"Signore fate dell'umorismo?"  
"No affatto, e non rispondere!"  
"Dunque Comandante, come dicevo questo soldato va agli arresti …"  
Il Generale guarda Sabrina e continua: "Invece, per quanto riguarda questo soldato … come lo avete definito … gracilino, se non vi dispiace vorrei che dividesse la camera con il colonnello mio figlio, sapete? E' un po' indisciplinato ed è sotto la sorveglianza speciale di mio figlio, quindi …"  
"Non voglio sapere altro, se lo desiderate alloggerà con il Colonnello, però permettetemi, avete davvero un mucchio di rogne: prima un soldato agli arresti per insubordinazione, immagino, e poi l'altro un sorvegliato speciale del Colonnello ahahah, … comunque se debbo sbattere in cella anche il gracilino, magari insieme a … Sassoin …"  
"NOooo no Comandante, meglio disporli in modo che vi ho appena detto, e che proprio stando insieme a stretto contatto che accadono certe cose non so se mi spiego …..."  
"Va bene Generale, non datemi altre spiegazioni, invece gli altri due possono tranquillamente alloggiare nelle camerate dei soldati, oppure anche loro sono agli arresti?"  
"No Comandante, almeno loro sono soldati esemplari, godono della mia totale fiducia."  
"Meno male!"

Il Comandante del Forte chiama un soldato e dice: "Accompagna, questo soldato in cella."  
"Sissignore!"

Sono scortato da due soldati fino alle prigioni, il vecchio pazzo stavolta ha mantenuto la parola, mi ha davvero fatto sbattere in cella, per fortuna che ha assicurato a Sabrina la sistemazione con il diavolo biondo!

La Salle ed io veniamo accompagnati alle camerate dove alloggiano i soldati, qualcuno ci ha riconosciuto ed viene a salutarci.

"Ma voi siete già stati qui, siete i soldati francesi dell'altra volta!"  
"Si siamo noi: Andrè e Gerard."  
"Ma non c'era con voi un terzo? Quello che voleva sapere come fossero le donne italiane ….. non è che è rimasto prigioniero tra le gonnelle di qualche bella italiana? Ahahah!"

Gerard ed io non rispondiamo alla sua domanda e ci uniamo fintamente alle loro risate.

Sabrina io e mio Padre veniamo accompagnati ai nostri alloggi, sento mio padre dire al Comandante: "Ci fermeremo solo per questa notte, domani mattina partiremo."  
"Così presto Generale? Non preferite rimanere almeno un altro giorno per riposarvi?"  
"Vi ringrazio Comandante ma vogliamo far rientro in patria prima possibile."  
"Generale scusatemi se insisto, ma i vostri cavalli sono stanchi, a mio dire dovreste fermarvi almeno un giorno e un'altra notte, prima di mettervi in marcia."  
"Avete ragione Comandante farò come avete suggerito, partiremo dopo domani mattina. Grazie Comandante!"

Sabrina ed io entriamo nella nostra stanza, ci sono due brande, un tavolo e due sedie, alla mia destra vedo uno scrittoio con penna e calamaio, lo guardo, il mio pensiero va a mia madre, ma non saprei cosa scriverle, o meglio non saprei da dove cominciare. Troppe cose, e poi sono troppo confusa ….  
Aspetterò al mio rientro per parlare con lei.

Sono su questo tavolaccio, per fortuna che c'è qualche coperta, almeno non soffrirò il freddo più di tanto, sono nervoso, penso a voce alta: "Almeno avessi qui il mio libro di piacere … accidenti a te vecchio pazzo, sono in totale solitudine!"

I compagni di camerata ci hanno fatto un mucchio di domande: dove siamo stati e se ci sono piaciuti i posti che abbiamo conosciuto, finalmente ci hanno lasciati tranquilli, sono stanchissimo, tra un po' crollo.

E' la seconda notte che trascorriamo al forte, domani mattina riprenderà il nostro viaggio, sono stanco vorrei dormire ma non ci riesco, sono molto agitato non riesco a dormire, il desidero di avere Oscar tra le mie braccia e di farla mia è tale che mi sembra di impazzire, non ce la faccio più, scosto le coperte con irruenza, mi alzo vado a cercarla, ho deciso questa notte sarà mia. Non mi importa del Generale, non mi importa di nessuno, la voglio e basta.  
Percorro il lunghissimo corridoio, mi dirigo negli alloggi degli ufficiali, la cerco, apro appena le porte delle stanze, mi sembrano tantissime, infinite, non riesco a trovarla, mi sento angosciato, disperato, ancora altre due stanze, in una di quelle deve per forza esserci lei, apro noo, li c'è Sabrina, ma come non dovevano dividere la stessa stanza? Forse il Comandante ha disposto diversamente all'ultimo momento in un altro modo, meglio così, vuol dire che avrò tutta la libertà che voglio con la mia Oscar! Chiudo silenziosamente la porta della stanza di Sabrina ed ecco che apro l'ultima … si .. è là … dorme. La stanza è calda, vedo il caminetto acceso e un tappeto rosso davanti al suo letto.  
Chiudo la porta alle mie spalle, mi avvicinino leggero, vedo Oscar schiudere gli occhi, mi guarda felice, mi dice: "Andrè cosa ci fai tu qui?"  
Mi avvicino ancora, mi siedo al bordo del letto, la guardo con desiderio, ardore le dico: "Non riesco a dormire, ti desidero Oscar, voglio che tu stanotte sia mia …. Mi sembra di impazzire dal desiderio!"  
Vedo Oscar guardarmi smarrita ma poi mi dice timidamente: "Finalmente Andrè, desideravo già da tempo questo momento Andrè …"  
Apre le braccia e mi avvento sulla sua bocca, sento il calore del suo corpo, sono sdraiato su di lei, la sento fremere dal desiderio, sento che anche lei mi desidera, l'accarezzo, le mie mani si insinuano dentro la sua camicia.  
Le mie mani accarezzano i suoi seni, la mia bocca si impadronisce della sua, le mie labbra scendono sui suoi capezzoli, continuo a baciarla, la spoglio, mi spoglio e senza rendercene conto , i nostri sensi ormai in balia della nostra passione, finalmente ci apparteniamo …..  
Ormai è l'alba, sono sveglio, non ho chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, ma come avrei potuto? Si è realizzato il sogno della mia vita: Oscar adesso mi appartiene completamente.  
La vedo dormire beatamente tra le mie braccia, la guardo: oddio quanto sei bella Oscar! Anche se non puoi sentirmi perché stai dormendo, mi basta vederti per bearmi della tua bellezza!  
Alzo lo sguardo, e in fondo alla stanza vedo due occhi di ghiaccio che mi fissano: è il Generale, ha un pugnale in mano, avanza verso di me, si è reso conto di quello che è accaduto con la mia Oscar, sono costernato, sento le gambe bloccate al letto, vorrei gridare per dire: no Signor Generale, cosa fate? Non potete uccidermi!  
Ma la mia voce rimane prigioniera, non riesco a reagire, guardo Oscar ma lei continua a dormire tra le mie braccia.  
Ormai il Generale è davanti a me, il suo sguardo è quello di un assassino, mi sorride con rabbia, alza il braccio e senza dire una parola, mi colpisce in pieno petto.  
Oscar non si accorge di nulla, continua a dormire tranquilla tra le mie braccia, la vedo sorridere.  
Vedo il Generale lasciare soddisfatto la camera e chiudere dietro di se la porta. Mentre io invece, sento un dolore lancinante in pieno petto.  
Oscar si sveglia mi guarda e mi dice: "cosa c'è Andrè?"  
Io l'assicuro e le dico: "Nulla non ho nulla!"  
Sento dolore per tutto il corpo, mi sento devastato. All'improvviso sento le urla provenire da fuori …. Un sussulto mi ritrovo con la camicia bagnata di sudore e il cuore battere all'impazzata. Mi guardo intorno e mi accorgo che non sono nella stanza con Oscar, ma nella camerata del Forte Exilles, sento la mano di Gerard scuotermi, mi chiama: "Andrè Andrè finalmente ti sei svegliato!"  
Lo guardo come se fosse un fantasma, sono agitato e con affanno gli dico: " Ge … Gerard … co … cosa succede?"  
"E lo chiedi a me amico?  
Non hai fatto altro che lamentarti e non riuscivi a svegliarti, credo che tu abbia avuto un incubo!"  
"Un incubo?"  
"Si certo, ma guardati, sei tutto bagnato di sudore, vai a cambiarti, e poi devi sbrigarti, dobbiamo far colazione e rimetterci in marcia, dobbiamo partire, o forse lo hai dimenticato?"  
"Si si Gerard … volevo dire, no non l'ho dimenticato …"  
"Ti vedo confuso Andrè, evidentemente hai fatto davvero un brutto incubo!"  
"Già Gerard è stato davvero un terribile incubo!"

Ci siamo rimessi in marcia, è da stamattina che Andrè è davvero strano: mi sembra stanco, triste, apatico.  
Mi ha salutata appena, non capisco davvero cosa gli sia preso, prima di fermarci per mangiare manca ancora tempo, e anche se volessi parlargli non potrei, non siamo certo soli, devo aspettare fino a stasera, dopo che tutti saranno in tenda, magari riuscirò a scambiare qualche parola con lui.

"Sassoin andiamo in tenda, il primo turno tocca a La Salle e Andrè, noi andiamo a dormire!"  
"Siii Signore, a dire il vero non vedo l'ora, sapete?! E più comodo dormire in tenda, che nella cella del Forte! "  
"Di cosa ti lamenti Sassoin? E' soltanto colpa tua quello che ti è successo, e adesso sbrigati, entra e fa silenzio!"

Vedo mio padre e Alain entrare, sono davanti al fuoco con Andrè e La Salle, lo guardo e gli dico: "Ti dispiace lasciarmi qualche minuto con Andrè?"  
"Ma certo che no Comandante, vado a farmi un giro."  
"Grazie Gerard!"

Rimango sola con Andrè, lo guardo.

"Cosa c'è Oscar, cos'hai? E perché mi guardi così?"  
"Andrè, è da stamattina che sei strano, cosa ti succede?"

Guardo Oscar intensamente, ma come posso dirle che la desidero e che la mia bramosia mi sta uccidendo?!

"Allora Andrè … ti ho fatto forse qualcosa? Perché se è così voglio che tu me lo dica!"

Mi avvicino a lei, le accarezzo leggero una guancia, la guardo, rimango in silenzio.

Vedo nello sguardo di Andrè una strana luce che non avevo mai visto fino ad'ora, il suo sguardo mi confonde, non mi risponde ma credo di capire cosa voglia dirmi, non oso domandargli più nulla, mi intimorisce l'idea che mi dica ciò che realmente vorrebbe da me.  
Anch'io rimango in silenzio … mi lascio accarezzare, ci guardiamo con intensità, prendo la sua mano che mi accarezza il viso, la bacio, gli sussurro: "Ti amo Andrè."

Finisco appena di parlare che Andrè si avventa sulle mie labbra, mi sciolgo tra le sue braccia, sento il suo desiderio su di me, anch'io credo di desiderarlo, ma la ragione mi porta alla realtà, mi allontano appena da lui, prendo le sue mani, gliele bacio, le accompagno al mio viso, mi inebrio del suo profumo, non riesco più a sostenere il suo sguardo, mormoro appena: "Buona notte Andrè."

Lui mi stringe a se ancora e sussurrandomi all'orecchio mi dice: "Ti amo Oscar … e ti desidero con tutto me stesso."

Spalanco gli occhi e penso: Sapevo che era questo il motivo del tuo silenzio, anch'io ti desidero Andrè ….  
Mi sciolgo dal suo abbraccio e mi allontano, torno in tenda e sento la sua voce che mi dice: "Buona notte Oscar."


	40. Chapter 40

Mie care lettrici, le Arpie mi hanno incaricato di lasciarvi il capitolo 40 di Avventura sulle Alpi…siate buone con meee!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Il dubbio di Amleto: Essere o non essere**_

Ho appena lasciato Andrè, sta svolgendo il suo turno di guardia con La Salle.  
Poche parole e tanta tenerezza, è bastato per capire cosa celasse dietro il suo silenzio, e poi me l'ha detto: mi desidera … quelle parole mi rimbombano ancora nella testa, mi emozionano.  
Lui me l'ha confessato e io invece …

"Oscar non riesci a dormire?"  
"Sabrina! … Ti ho svegliata!"  
"No … non riesco nemmeno io a dormire anche se ho sonno … penso alla mia vita che ha subito un cambiamento radicale, non avrei mai pensato che mi sarei innamorata, sapete io non mi ero mai innamorata di nessuno, Alain è il mio primo amore … mi sono sposata, o meglio sono stata obbligata a sposarmi con un uomo che ho detestato con tutta me stessa, e non potete certo immaginare cosa si prova dividere il letto con un vecchiaccio che ti fa solo repulsione.  
Adesso che ho conosciuto l'amore con Alain, sono rinata e … non posso certo nasconderlo che mi manca … soprattutto la notte sento la sua mancanza … credo che Voi mi capiate benissimo, visto che non riuscite nemmeno Voi a dormire … anche Voi vorreste dividere il letto con Andrè, come io con Alain, vero?"

I discorsi di Sabrina mi emozionano.

"Vorrei essere già a Parigi per poter dividere la mia vita con Alain e … sono sicura che come soldato si comporterà meglio all'idea di avere una moglie che l'aspetta a casa … anche se so che con i suoi precedenti dovrà farsi il carcere, ma non importa saprò aspettarlo."  
"Sabrina tu … ti sei resa conto di amare Alain in pochissimo tempo e hai lasciato tutto per … unirti a lui … così in fretta che …"  
"Vi sembra incredibile?"  
"Si."  
"In alcuni casi può accadere, Voi ci avete messo un po' per capire di amare Andrè, ma lui invece, da quello che mi ha raccontato Alain, Vi ha sempre amato e Voi non ve ne siete mai accorta."  
"Si, è così."  
"Immagino il povero Andrè quanto avrà sofferto, per un uomo poi!"  
"Sostieni che per un uomo è tutto più difficile?"  
"Certo che si Oscar, per un uomo innamorato e non corrisposto e per di più che non cerca compagnia altrove è una sofferenza indicibile, ed è … davvero ammirevole. Lo giuro non ho mai sentito una cosa simile in vita mia, anzi, ho sentito di uomini che anche se innamorati delle proprie mogli, comunque cercano altre donne per soddisfare i propri … istinti, magari quelli che non riescono a placare con le proprie donne."

Le parole di Sabrina mi turbano, mi tiro su e le dico: "Ma quello non è amore per la propria donna, ma solo una forma di egoismo."  
"Può darsi Oscar che è come dite, però questa è la realtà di tanti, io sono sicura che il mio Alain non mi deluderà mai, e Voi … beh si vede che Andrè Vi ama, siete una donna molto fortunata! ….. Credo che sia meglio riposarsi Oscar, domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata faticosa, domani sera ci fermeremo in una locanda, vero? "  
"Si … si saremo a Oulx ormai non manca molto per raggiungere le Alpi e li dovremo fronteggiare il gelo, quello vero, non certo quello che conosciamo qui."

Sabrina dorme ormai da un po', io sono sveglia, ormai qualsiasi discorso che mi fa Sabrina mi turba …. forse era meglio se avessi svolto il turno di guardia con Andrè, almeno sarei stata in sua compagnia …. però ammetto di essere stanca!

E' mattina siamo nuovamente in marcia, mio padre è come sempre in testa a tutti, accanto a lui ormai, immancabilmente c'è Alain seguito da Gerard.  
Sabrina e io siamo quasi a pari passo, Andrè è poco più avanti a me, nessuno dice nulla.  
Guardo il cielo, è nuvoloso ma di tanto in tanto il sole fa capolino e riscalda appena l'aria gelida.  
E' pomeriggio, per fortuna le condizioni del tempo non ci hanno creato particolari problemi, siamo arrivati ad Oulx prima del previsto.  
Ammiro le strepitose montagne che ci circondano, il monte Seguret che si staglia, la valle verso Bardonecchia e quella che attraverseremo, verso il Monginevro, sono di una bellezza unica, anche Sabrina ne rimane affascinata, le guarda con meraviglia. Entriamo in paese, percorriamo le strade, vedo gente per strada, passiamo davanti a una bottega di un fabbro, a un panificio e ancora a una sartoria, finalmente arriviamo alla locanda. Si trova nel centro del paese, in una piccola casa in pietra.

Entriamo, è l'unica del paese, mio padre dice all'oste: "Buona sera, cerchiamo un alloggio per noi, come vedete siamo in sei, e ci serve anche un ricovero per i nostri cavalli."  
"Benissimo Signori, per i cavalli non c'è alcun problema, è solo che non dispongo di molte camere, sono quasi tutte occupate, ne ho a disposizione solamente due, vedo Signori che siete in sei, e per fortuna siete tutti uomini."  
"Non Vi capisco buon uomo due stanze non sono comunque sufficienti, non possiamo nemmeno dividere le stanza in coppia e quindi siamo di fronte a un bel problema."  
"Ecco Signore una soluzione io l'avrei, ora mi spiego, dunque: c'è una piccola depandance qui fuori, due di voi potrebbero occupare quella, tanto siete tutti uomini adulti!"

Vedo mio padre accigliarsi, guarda prima tutti noi e poi risponde all'oste: Sicuro che non ci sia un'altra soluzione?"  
"Assolutamente no Signore, venite con me e ve la mostro."  
Percorriamo le scale e l'oste continua: "Ma Signori siete tutti uomini, non vedo dove nasca il problema."

Nessuno di noi risponde.

Il locandiere apre la porta e dice: "Guardate! E' troppo piccola per un secondo letto, pur volendovi accontentare, non è possibile … uno di voi può alloggiare qui, gli altri tre nella stanza adiacente e due nella dependance."  
Sento la voce di Alain: "Questa stanza va benissimo per Sa … per il gracilino."

Mio padre lo guarda e rimane in silenzio.

Il locandiere ci mostra l'altra stanza: " Ecco questa è la più grande, un letto matrimoniale e uno singolo."

Sento ancora Alain intervenire divertito: " Qui staremo benissimo: io, Voi Signore e Gerard."

E infine l'uomo ci mostra la dependance: "Ecco e questa è la dependance, non è nemmeno poi tanto grande, qui però abbiamo un letto matrimoniale! E poi c'è un bel caminetto per riscaldare l'ambiente e non è troppo distante dalla locanda!"

Vedo Alain soddisfatto e sarcasticamente continua: "Benissimo Signore, li potranno dormire Andrè e Oscar: Due uomini forti e coraggiosi come loro, possono tranquillamente dormire anche fuori la locanda, certo, se ci fosse stato una donna con loro allora si che sarebbe stato pericoloso! "

Mio padre assume un'espressione a dir poco infastidita e dice all'oste: " Siete proprio sicuro che non c'è altro modo di sistemarci?"  
"Mi dispiace Signore, ma le stanze come già di ho detto poco fa, sono tutte occupate. Bene se vi può interessare abbiamo un'ottima cucina e più tardi verrà servita la cena."  
Mio padre mormora appena: "Ma certo, quando sarà pronta la cena avvisateci e Vi raccomando caldamente, pietanze abbondanti!"  
"Si Signore, a dopo!"

Mio padre spalanca la porta della dependance, entriamo, ci scruta severamente e dice: "Ci troviamo in una situazione alquanto particolare, vorrei potervi disporvi in modo diverso ma …. Sembrerebbe che non ci siano altre soluzioni se non quella che ha detto Sassoin."

Vedo Alain sorridere, e dice: " Signor Generale se per Voi è un problema che il Comandante divida il letto con Andrè, io una soluzione ce l'avrei."  
"Sentiamo Sassoin."  
"Dunque Il Comandante Oscar può occupare la stanza assegnata a Sabrina, e io e mia moglie possiamo prenderci la matrimoniale, e Voi, Andrè e Gerard potete occupare questa!"  
"Te lo scordi Alain, se ti fossi comportato correttamente ti avrei anche assecondato, ma dato le circostanze, mi fido più di Andrè che divida a stanza con mia figlia che tu con tua moglie, e poi ti ricordo che sei agli arresti, quindi le camere vanno disposte quanto segue: Tua moglie nella stanzetta, noi tre qui e … ehmmm … Oscar con Andrè!"

Vedo Andrè sbiancare in viso, lo vedo confuso e poco sicuro di se.

Mio padre continua: " Andrè, lo sai mi fido di te!"

Andrè non risponde, è distratto tutti se ne accorgono e Alain incalza: "Ehi Andrè cos'hai? Per caso non ti va bene la sistemazione?! Il Generale, non può certo far dividere la stanza del Comandante con Gerard!"  
"Cominci a dire idiozie Alain?"  
"Ma no Generale è solo che vedo Andrè un po' perplesso e …"  
"Sono solo stanco Alain, non preoccuparti, e adesso se non vi dispiace, vorrei darmi una rinfrescata e riposare un po' prima che sia servita la cena!"  
"Si certo Andrè va pure."  
"A dopo Generale."  
"Aspetta Andrè vengo con te!"

Vedo mia figlia seguire Andrè, più tardi andrò a fare loro un discorsetto.

Entro nella stanza con Andrè, rimaniamo per qualche istante in silenzio, è palese, dopo quello che mi ha confessato ieri sera, c'è imbarazzo tra di noi.  
Stanotte divideremo lo stesso letto ma con un altro spirito, se prima d'ora Andrè non mi ha mai detto di desiderarmi con tutta l'anima, ieri lo ha fatto.  
Lui continua a rimanere in silenzio, prende i vestiti puliti dalla sua borsa, e prima di entrare nella toilette, mi dice: "Oscar se ti va, vai prima tu."  
Mi siedo stancamente sulla sedia e gli dico: " No Andrè fa pure, voglio riposare qualche minuto."  
"Come vuoi Oscar, allora vado."

Lo vedo entrare e chiudere la porta. Non riesco a non pensare alle sue parole: "Ti desidero"  
Sarà non solo imbarazzante, ma anche difficile stavolta dividere il letto con lui, però lo dovremo fare.

Andrè esce dalla toilette, io, che nel frattempo ho preparato i miei vestiti puliti, mi appresto ad entrarci ma prima lui mi dice: "Ti ho lasciato l'asciugamano pulito sulla spalliera della sedia."  
"Be bene Andrè."  
"Oscar …"  
"Si?!"  
"Dopo cena che ne dici se ci facciamo preparare una tazza di cioccolata?"  
"Ma si … certo Andrè!"

Entro felice in bagno, mi sento più rilassata dopo che Andrè mi ha parlato, spero che supereremo questo disagio quanto prima.

Sento bussare alla porta, e senza che l'ospite attenda risposta, entra.

"Andrè, dov'è mia figlia?"  
"E' nella Toilette Signore."  
"Meglio così, almeno possiamo parlare in tutta tranquillità."  
"Cosa succede Generale?!"  
"Niente … niente di importante Andrè … beh veramente …"  
"Immagino già cosa Vogliate dire Signore, Vi impensierisce il fatto che io e Oscar dividiamo la stanza, o meglio che stanotte divideremo il letto, vero Signore?"  
"…. E … Già … Appunto …"  
"State pure tranquillo, io non potrei mai fare nulla, se Oscar non volesse."  
"A … Andrè ma … allora se mia figlia volesse tu … tu …"  
"Signore, non credete che io e Vostra figlia siamo abbastanza cresciuti da saperci comportare?"  
"Beh si .. però.. "  
"Signore ma in fondo di cosa Vi preoccupate? Che Oscar ed io …"  
"Sccc .. non voglio che mia figlia ci ascolti e poi se ascoltasse certe cose, si arrabbierebbe, diventerebbe una belva, e io voglio evitare qualsiasi discussione con lei, quindi Andrè come ti dicevo, io sono sicuro di te e quindi sono tranquillo."  
"Se Voi veramente foste sicuro me, di Noi, non sareste venuto nemmeno a parlarmi di certe cose Signore."  
"Andrè, ma perché mi parli così?"  
"Signore, io …"

Sento Oscar irrompere nella stanza.

"Padre, tutto bene? … Ah già quasi dimenticavo … siete venuto a farci le Vostre solite raccomandazioni, vero?"  
"O .. Oscar non incominciare a mancarmi di rispetto!"  
"Siete Voi che lo fate Padre non certo io, e adesso, se volete scusarmi, ho bisogno di rimanere da sola."  
"Con … Andrè?"  
"Anche!"  
"Uhmm … tra poco si cena, vi aspetto di sotto, a dopo."

Mio padre esce, guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Non cambierà mai … ma quando torneremo a Parigi le cose dovranno cambiare."  
"In che senso?"  
"Vedrai Andrè …"

In alcuni momenti Andrè mi guarda, ed altre volte evita di farlo. Abbiamo trascorso delle giornate fantastiche: Verona, Venezia, Torino … ma da quando abbiamo lasciato il Forte Exilles, Andrè non è più lo stesso, qualcosa è cambiato in lui, adesso so cos'è.

Abbiamo appena finito di cenare, il primo ad alzarsi da tavola è Gerard.

"Io vado in camera sono stanco, buona notte a tutti!"  
Rispondiamo: "Buona notte Gerard."

Anche Sabrina poco dopo si congeda: "Anch'io vado a dormire, buona notte."

Vedo Alain alzarsi e dice: "Ti accompagno Sabrina!"  
Mio padre incalza immediatamente: "Dove credi di andare Sassoin, rimani seduto, debbo continuamente ricordarti che sei in arresto? Adesso io e te andiamo in camera e andiamo a dormire, su alzati!"  
"Siii Signore!"  
"Sei stanco Sassoin?"  
"Di questa situazione si Signore."  
"Su su animo Sassoin, manca poco ormai e saremo finalmente a Parigi!"  
"Poco dite? Ma se dobbiamo attraversare ancora le Alpi!"  
Mio padre ci guarda e dice: "A domani."  
"A domani Padre."  
"A domani Signore."

Rimaniamo soli e Andrè va dall'oste e chiede due tazze di cioccolata.  
Andrè è ancora al banco, quando la porta della locanda si spalanca e insieme ad essa entra una folata di aria gelida. Entra una donna molto bella ma volgare, è una di quelle donne in cerca di compagnia notturna, nonostante che nella locanda ci siamo svariati uomini, appena vede Andrè gli si avvicina immediatamente.  
L'accarezza la testa e gli dice: "Bellissimo moro che ne dici di divertirci un po'?"  
Ascolto quelle parole, mi sento ribollire il sangue, vorrei prenderla a fil di spada, mi rendo conto che la rabbia e la gelosia sono delle cattive consigliere, non do il tempo ad Andrè di reagire alle avance di quella donna, che mi alzo di scatto e mi avvicino ad lui, guardo con severità la donna, Andrè si accorge di me che sono alle sue spalle,mi guarda.

La donna ribatte: "Oh scusate non sapevo di essere di troppo … capisco …"  
Sfacciatamente accarezza il viso di Andrè e dice: "Però che peccato bel moro, mi sarebbe proprio piaciuto passare una notte di passione sfrenata con te!"

Senza indugiare gli prende il viso con le mani e gli da un bacio sulla guancia e gli dice: "Almeno lasciati dare un bacio … sei bellissimo!"

Andrè scosta il viso, e la donna ride sguaiatamente, si allontana e si avvicina ad a un tavolo dove ci sono altri avventori.

L'oste ci porge la cioccolata, Andrè prede le due tazze e mi dice: "Preferisci berle qui o andare in camera?"  
"Vorrei gustarmela in camera Andrè."  
"Si, forse è meglio."

Andrè prende il vassoio e ci rechiamo nel nostro alloggio, siamo al piano di sopra, percorriamo il corridoio passiamo davanti le camere per raggiungere la dependance, appena arriviamo davanti a quella dove alloggia mio padre vediamo la porta di aprirsi, lo vedo fare capolino e appena ci troviamo di fronte ci guarda con severità e ci dice: "Una buona tazza di cioccolata calda eh? Almeno vi farà dormire tranquilli! Almeno spero … vi auguro una BUONA NOTTE …. Andrè .. Oscar …"  
"Buona notte a Voi padre!"  
"Buona notte Signore."

Mi padre non chiude la porta finché noi non ci allontaniamo verso il nostro alloggio, anche se sinceramente dubito che lo faccia.

Entriamo ci sediamo intorno al tavolo, siamo l'uno di fronte all'altra, abbasso lo sguardo e comincio a sorseggiare la mia bevanda bollente, Andrè mi guarda, amorevolmente, anche lui assapora la bevanda e mi dice: "Però quella della nonna è imbattibile!"

Alzo lo sguardo, gli sorrido, e dico: "E' vero! … la nonna è insuperabile, non solo nel preparare la cioccolata, ma anche i suoi pranzetti, confesso che comincia a mancarmi casa."  
"Anche a me Oscar … Oscar ma ci pensi che al nostro rientro, la nostra vita cambierà di colpo?!"  
"Già … da soldato e Comandante quale siamo, ci ritroveremo fidanzati e da li a poco …. Sposati."

Rimango in silenzio, sento lo sguardo di Andrè addosso, mi dice: "Cos'hai? Perché sei cosi particolarmente taciturna?"

Alzo lo sguardo e gli chiedo con sfrontatezza: "Sono molte le donne che in passato si sono offerte a te?"  
"Cosa?! Ma Oscar, perché mi fai questa domanda? E' per via di quella donna?"  
"Per via di quella e di altre. Andrè so benissimo che quando uscivi la sera con i soldati della Guardia, la maggior parte di loro andavano con le prostitute e …"  
"Credi che io abbia fatto la stessa cosa?"  
"MA NOOO COSA DICI?!"  
"E allora perché questa domanda?"  
"Niente, scusami Andrè, non avrei dovuto nemmeno dirti certe cose …"  
"Perché?! Dopo tutto è un tuo diritto chiedere e sapere … in fondo sono il tuo fidanzato sbaglio?! …. Comunque se vuoi saperlo, ti dico che non sono mai stato con una prostituta … non potrei … perché nel cuore ci sei stata solo tu e …. A cosa sarebbe servito? Stare con altre donne quando sai che il tuo cuore appartiene soltanto a una sola!"

Rimango in silenzio, arrossisco, mi sento in un vicolo cieco: che stupida che sono!  
Ancora un altro sorso e un altro ancora e ho finito di bere la cioccolata, tengo la tazza in mano, vicino l viso, come a volermi nascondere un poco, non riesco a fronteggiare lo sguardo di Andrè, mi alzo e gli dico: "Mi sento stanca, credo che andrò andare a letto."  
"Si ….. va … pure."

E' di spalle, la vedo allontanarsi, si siede al bordo del letto e si toglie gli stivali, non va nella toilette per cambiarsi, si mette a letto vestita: non mi meraviglio affatto della sua decisione, la conosco … non si sarebbe mai messa la camicia da notte per poi infilarsi a letto con me, non mi resta che fare la stessa cosa …..  
Aspetterò che si addormenti, e poi la seguirò …. Come sempre ….  
Eppure abbiamo condiviso il letto un'infinità di volte, ma dopo quel …. Sogno o … incubo che ho fatto, nulla è come prima, la desidero ardentemente e starle vicina per me ormai è diventata una sofferenza.  
Credo che sia l'ultima delle donne rimaste sulla terra, che pur amando un uomo, non si concede ancora, lei è così, non posso farci nulla, devo ancora aspettare ….. aspettare … ormai non faccio altro da una vita,che aspettarla … .Resisterò, come sempre … però …. quanto è bella, tenera con questo atteggiamento un po' impaurito, dolce. Si, è dolce, anche quando ci battiamo con la spada, quando facciamo a botte, lei è sempre dolce, i suoi occhi …. potrei perdermi.

"Signor Generale, vi vedo un tantino agitato, se non siete tranquillo per via del Comandante e di Andrè, possiamo porvi rimedio in qualsiasi momento, basta far prendere il mio posto ad Andrè, ed io e Sabrina prenderemo il loro."  
"Non riesci a non pensare ad altro tu?"  
"E Voi non sapete pensare ad altro che alle due colombelle? … Ma lasciateli tranquilli, e se proprio dovessero combinare qualcosa, che ben venga, dove sarebbe il problema! E smettetela di fare tanto il moralista, in fondo siamo quasi alle soglie dell'ottocento e certi pregiudizi vanno superati!  
Guardate noi per esempio, non siamo mica degli esempi di virtù: io non ho fatto altro che passare da una donna all'altra senza problemi, certo finché non ho trovato la donna che mi ha fatto perdere la testa e non solo quella … e Voi comunque non avete aspettato il matrimonio per stare con Vostra moglie, scusate ma è ciò che ho ascoltato in una delle Vostre discussioni con Vostra figlia e …"  
"Smettila Sassoin, tu per i miei gusti hai parlato un po' troppo, finiscila!"  
"Si certo … non c'è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire ahahahah!"  
"Hai finito di dire idiozie Sassoin?"  
"No! Permettetemi ancora di dirvi un ultima cosa, se proprio non riuscite a stare tranquillo, andate a controllarli, tanto con Andrè è sicuro che non succeda nulla, strano che non l'abbiate ancora capito.  
Anzi, in proposito io comincerei a preoccuparmi, se proprio deve davvero sposare Vostra figlia, magari a quei due visto al di fuori può anche andare bene, ma non so a Voi che ambite a dei nipoti, se proprio dovete stare poi tanto tranquillo … io al Vostro posto li metterei prima alla prova, non si può mai sapere!  
Evidentemente anche Voi cominciate a darmi ragione, visto che stasera siete di poche parole Signor Generale … beh Vi lascio a una buona notte!"

Dannazione Sassoin … cominci a mettermi dei dubbi in testa … temo che tu cominci ad avere ragione, quei due sanno fare solo insinuazioni, per divertirsi alle mie spalle, ma in realtà non hanno mai combinato nulla …. E in tutta sincerità la cosa comincia a preoccuparmi non poco. Maledizione …  
Stavolta li andrò a spiare, ma solo per assicurarmi che quei due siano davvero normali oppure è come dice Sassoin: debbo cominciare a preoccuparmi.

Si è addormentata, adesso posso andare a dormire anch'io.  
Mi levo gli stivali e in punta di piedi mi avvicino, lentamente alzo le coperte e mi infilo nel letto.  
La vedo, dorme profondamente siamo l'uno di fronte all'altra, com'è bella!  
Si muove appena, vedo le sue labbra schiudersi, mormora appena: Andrè …  
Mi sogna, mi ama … vorrei tanto accarezzarla, baciarla, stringerla a me e …. Averla … oddio è meglio non pensarci, non voglio rovinare tutto, ho aspettato una vita … ancora un po' …. non cambia nulla …. posso farcela …..devo farcela ….  
Mi giro di schiena, non voglio vederla per non soffrire, ma il mio istinto di uomo non ne vuole sapere, devo cercare di non pensare, Andrè non pensare a lei … pensa … ecco pensa al Generale … si si … il Generale, ad uno dei suoi discorsivi …. su su Andrè dai …. che ti passa …. potrebbe uccidermi, il Generale …  
Questa, sarà davvero una notte lunga e difficile!

Sono dietro la porta di mia figlia già da un pezzo, non sento nulla, davvero quei due stanno dormendo? Se così fosse, comincio davvero a preoccuparmi.  
Se Andrè fosse davvero normale, non starebbe certo a dormire, a meno che … non … siano troppo discreti .. cercano di fare meno rumore possibile … devo controllare … non posso vivere nell'incertezza, quei due cominciano davvero a preoccuparmi.

Apro lentamente la porta, piano piano, poco poco, sbircio appena nella stanza, non ci posso credere …. Quei due dormono davvero, allora Sassoin ha ragione! Devo preoccuparmi davvero?  
Scruto, mi accerto nuovamente …. Stanno davvero dormendo .. noooo … non è possibile …. Temo davvero che Andrè non sia normale!  
Chiudo lentamente la porta, cammino silenziosamente lungo il corridoio, sono costernato, confuso, preoccupato, mi chiedo: cos'ha Andrè che non va? No no .. domani farò un discorsetto con lui, voglio assicurarmi che sia tutto a posto … eppure quella volta che l'ho visto nella sala d'armi al palazzo del Doge, era ben evidente la sua reazione, non vorrei che avessi preso un abbaglio. Cavolo, io al posto di Andrè non resisterei …. mi scoccia ammetterlo …. Però …. no no … domani gli farò un bel discorso …. magari li faccio duellare di nuovo, così controllo ….  
Entro silenziosamente nella mia stanza e mi infilo nel mio letto, quando all'improvviso sento la voce di Sassoin: "Allora Signore, immagino che la situazione di là, sia tranquilla, altrimenti non Vi vedrei certo così tranquillamente pensieroso!"  
"Sta zitto imbecille!"  
"Uhmmm … non c'è dubbio .. ho ragione, quei due non stanno combinando nulla di buono.  
Mi sa Signor Generale che Vi dobbiate preoccupare sul serio, quei due difficilmente Vi daranno i nipoti che tanto desiderate, secondo me sono due asessuati!"  
"Se non la smetti …. Io …"  
"Più di mettermi in isolamento, cos'altro potrei aspettarmi da Voi?! …. Generale ma non è che quando erano due ragazzini li Avete educati talmente severamente che li avete inibiti?"  
"Ora basta SASSOIN!"  
Sento Gerard che dice: " Finiscila Alain, ma cosa credi che siano tutti come te? E lasciaci dormire in pace che domani ci aspetta un lungo viaggio, e poi sono affari del Comandante e di Andrè se hanno o meno certi problemi, vero Generale?"

Maledizione, adesso ci si mette anche La Salle a fare certe insinuazioni.  
Domani devo assolutamente parlare con Andrè!  
Oh mia amata Margherite, se solo tu fossi qui con me, mi aiuteresti a capire! Questi qui mi faranno impazzire …..

Mi sono appena svegliata, guardo accanto a me, Andrè non c'è, lo cerco nella stanza ma non lo vedo.  
E' mai possibile che sia già andato via?! Forse non ha nemmeno dormito! Ma no il cuscino è ancora caldo … ho capito Andrè, hai voluto svegliarti prima di me per non mettermi a disagio.

Vedo Andrè passare davanti alla mia porta con il vassoio in mano, lo saluto: "Buongiorno Andrè!"  
"Buongiorno Signore, dormito bene?"  
"Io si e … tu?"  
"Bene Signore."  
"Uhmm… vedo che porti la colazione in camera …"  
"Vi dispiace Signore se non scendiamo con Voi?"  
"No no, non di certo figliolo, anzi, quando avete l'opportunità, sarebbe opportuno di farlo più spesso, sai?! E' un modo affinché tu e Oscar passiate un po' più di tempo insieme … per … per … conoscervi sempre … di più …. mi spiego Andrè?"  
"Sinceramente no, non riesco a capirvi Signore."  
"Non preoccuparti adesso di questo figliolo, va e porta la colazione a mia figlia, va …. Andrè e … senza fretta, fate con … comodo!"

Non rispondo, non capisco stamattina il Generale, ma cosa gli avrà preso? Ma ….!

Apro la porta entro, vedo Oscar ancora a letto, mi vede mi sorride.  
Le sorrido anch'io, le dico: "Buongiorno Oscar."  
"Buongiorno a te Andrè, ma che bella sorpresa, mi hai portato la colazione!"  
"Su dormigliona, alzati, oppure preferisci che te la porti a letto?!"  
"Ma no Andrè lascia a tavola adesso arrivo."  
Mi alzo dal letto, il tempo di essere presentabile e lo raggiungo.  
Prima che io mi sieda, mi sento afferrare la mano, e trascinare. Sono tra le braccia di Andrè e mi bacia con passione, non mi baciava dall'altra sera da quando mi ha detto che mi desidera.  
Lo sento così ardentemente passionale che ho quasi dimenticato ogni cosa …..i suoi baci, le sue mani tra i miei capelli, poi una scorre lungo la nuca, raggiunge il collo, mi accarezza leggero, poi scende giù per la schiena e si ferma in basso ….. il suo profumo, le sue labbra, sanno di dolce, di buono. Mi sento tranquilla, tra le sue braccia, un angolo di quiete, di paradiso. Lui. Il mio Andrè, quanto lo amo!

Che mi scoprano pure non mi importa, sono dietro la porta, Andrè l'ha lasciata socchiusa, li spio, vedo che si baciano … e che bacio, fin qui è tutto normale, almeno è un inizio, si ma dopo? E' il dopo che mi preoccupa, no no entro stasera parlerò con lui, non mi scappi Andrè!  
Vediamo se è davvero il caso di preoccuparsi ….. continuo a guardarli, certo che quei due a baciarsi non si risparmiano, è meglio che me ne vada non vorrei che si accorgessero di me, e come ha detto Sassoin io li inibisca, no, non lo vorrei mai, qui ne va di mezzo la mia discendenza!

Ci raduniamo davanti alle scuderie, sistemiamo i cavalli, mio padre ci dice: "Passeremo per Monginevro, ed entro stasera ci fermeremo a Briançons … e adesso in marcia!"


	41. Chapter 41

Mie care lettrici, le care fanciulle pseudo autrici Arpie, mi hanno ceduto la piuma magica.

Vi ringrazio per la gentilezza con cui mi accogliete e vi lascio il Capitolo 41 di Avventira sulle Alpi.

Buona lettura.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Notte in malga**_

Siamo in marcia, ennesima giornata estenuante, avanziamo lentamente tra la neve ed il freddo. Certo, fa meno freddo rispetto a qualche settimana fa, ma di certo la primavera qui è ancora lontana.  
Abbiamo da poco passato il colle del Monginevro, appena il tempo di mangiare qualcosa all'addiaccio, seduti su delle pietre, e ci siamo nuovamente messi in viaggio, il sole è tramontato già da un po', a Briançons credo che arriveremo in tarda serata.

Sento mio padre: "Ancora qualche miglio e saremo arrivati al villaggio … su coraggio che ci siamo ormai!"

Siamo arrivati, mio Padre ci porta verso una bella locanda all'interno della cinta medievale, entriamo e ci sistemiamo, questa volta la disposizione, a dire di mio Padre, è più adeguata.  
Lui come sempre dividerà la stanza con Alain, che ormai si è rassegnato ad essere suo ostaggio, Andrè con Gerard e io con Sabrina.  
Questa locanda è particolarmente confortevole, appena siamo arrivati, abbiamo tutti potuto usufruire di un bel bagno caldo: è stato davvero rilassante, lasciare sciogliere i muscoli affaticati dalla lunga cavalcata, lasciare vagare la mente, tra il vapore del bagno caldo, pensando al mio rapporto con Andrè, a come è cambiato nel corso degli anni!  
Esco dalla toilette, e mi asciugo i capelli davanti al camino, dopo un poco vedo uscire Sabrina dalla toilette, anche lei ha fatto un bagno, dopo di me, ma è decisamente più rapida, è in camicia ed è pronta per andare a letto.

"Sei vestita Oscar, hai intenzione di uscire?"  
"Vado di sotto a prendermi la mia solita tazza di cioccolata, ne vuoi una?"  
"No grazie Oscar, sono davvero stanca, mi metterò immediatamente a letto."  
"Va bene come vuoi Sabrina, a domani."  
"A domani Oscar."

Esco dalla stanza, tiro a me la porta, percorro le scale, vedo Andrè seduto ad un tavolo, mi vede arrivare.

"Oscar sei qui per la cioccolata, vero?"  
"Si."  
"Vieni siediti, ne ho ordinate due, pensavo di portartela in camera, ma tu sei venuta di sotto!"  
"Sabrina sta riposando, ed io non volevo darle disturbo, e così ho preferito scendere."

Vedo l'oste portarci tre tazze, guardo Andrè.

"Una era per Sabrina, ma mi hai appena detto che lei dorme, quindi ce la dividiamo!"

Gli sorrido.

"Si certo, siamo due golosi … beviamo."

La vedo ridere felice, quant'è bella! Mi perdo nei suoi occhi e sogno di mettere le mani tra i suoi capelli!

Alzo la tazza e le dico: "A noi Oscar."  
"A noi Andrè."

Bevo fino all'ultima goccia, vedo Andrè guardarmi e ridere.

"Cosa c'è, perché ridi?"  
"Oscar ahahah sei sporca di cioccolata!"  
"Ah si? Allora dovresti vederti ahahah!"  
"Oscar … credo che su certe cose, non cambieremo mai!"

Chiacchieriamo di tutto quello che ci passa per la mente, come abbiamo sempre fatto, come se non fosse cambiato nulla, come se non fossimo due promessi sposi ma i soliti Oscar e Andrè…..forse siamo sempre noi, più adulti ma forse è vero, Andrè mi ha sempre amata, sono io che ci ho messo troppo a capire cosa provo per lui. Dopo un bel po'che ci siamo intrattenuti, dico: "Andrè io torno in camera mia, sono stanca, a domani!"  
"A domani Oscar!"

La vedo allontanarsi, per andare in camera sua, che voglia che ho di andarle dietro, fermarla, abbracciarla e baciarla.  
Ma non è possibile! Pazientare e ancora pazientare. Cos'altro mi rimane da fare?

Mi accingo ad entrare nella mia stanza, quando vedo il generale uscire dalla sua.

"Andrè … devo parlarti!"  
"Si certo Signore, dite pure."  
"No, non qui nel corridoio, andiamo nella tua stanza."  
"Ma nella mia stanza c'è Gerard e non credo che sia il caso."  
"La Salle è in camera mia, quindi … su entriamo!"  
Spalanco la porta sbuffando, il Generale è il primo ad entrare, la chiudo, è di fronte a me, ha un'espressione seria: chissà adesso cosa si inventerà!

"Signore è successo qualcosa?"  
"Ssii … Andrè …. Vedi … ehmmm …"  
"Signore parlate pure, senza indugio."  
"Meglio così Andrè, devo parlarti da uomo a uomo … o da padre a figlio … insomma è la stessa cosa …"  
"Cosa mi devo aspettare Signore, comincio a preoccuparmi."  
"Aspettarti? No … vedi … e … insomma Andrè ….. Andrè mia figlia ti piace?"  
"Co … come .. ma … Signore mi sposerò con lei, mi sembra ovvio che … mi piace, io non Vi capisco."  
"Andrè io intendevo dirti se ti piace fisicamente ….. capisci ora?"  
"NO!"  
"PUFF … Andrè intendo se tu … Andrè senti attrazione per lei?"  
"Ma Signore .. io l'amo è ovvio che mi piaccia e provi attrazione per lei."  
"No No No! E' mai possibile che tu non mi capisca! Santo cielo come faccio a parlarti di questo visto che stiamo parlando di mia figlia! Senti Andrè … quando sei vicino a lei … la desideri? Mi sono spiegato adesso?"  
"Ma .. ma …"  
"Su su non essere timido e parlami tranquillamente, allora? La desideri oppure no?!"  
"Signore .. sono cose … personali … e Voi … ma poi se io amo Oscar e la sposerò mi sembra ovvio che io la … .. Ma Signore, ma perché mi fate certi discorsi? Io continuo a non capirvi."  
"Andrè … tu … tu … hai … senti … quando le stai vicino … e la baci dico io provi il desiderio di stare con lei?"  
"Co … cosa?! Ma vi sembrano domande da farsi?"  
"Certo Andrè che sono domande da farsi, io debbo accertarmi che tu sia …. Normale …"  
"Ma .. Signore cosa intendete per .. normale?"  
"Andrè Andrè figliolo, ti prego rendimi le cose più semplici! … Andrè .. tu hai .. dormito può volte con mia figlia e … hai mai sentito il desiderio di possederla?"  
"Signore!"  
"Andrè, ti prego siamo uomini e certe cose possiamo dirle! Allora senti il desiderio di possederla o no?"

Sospiro e lo guardo  
"Ma secondo Voi sono domande da farsi?"  
"Si si lo so che non dovrei farle nemmeno certe domande …. Però permetti che sia un tantino preoccupato?"  
"Ma perché dovreste esserlo?"  
"Ecco vedi … perché … insomma Andrè, vuoi dirmi se la desideri o meno?"

Vedo il Generale guardarmi con occhi allucinati.

"AH Certo che la desidero! Voi non immaginate neppure quanto! La sogno tutte le notti, eh...o insomma, volete i dettagli dei miei sogni? E comunque, siccome mi avete educato come si conviene ad un gentiluomo, resisterò fino al matrimonio!"  
"Perfetto … perfetto Andrè … però lei ti ….. ecco come dire ti … emoziona?"  
"Signor Generale, io vi ho capito benissimo ma … evidentemente siete Voi che non capite me! Vi ho già detto che Oscar mi piace e come se mi piace, come volete che mi esprima, forse volete che sia esplicito mettendovi così in … imbarazzo? Sapete, parlare di certe cose al padre della propria fidanzata è … un tantino strano! Ma, anche parlarne con una qualsiasi persona dei desideri che si hanno con la futura sposa io lo trovo alquanto indelicato, cosa pretendete ancora sapere?"  
"Si si però …. Andrè insomma...è che tu alla tua età … tu ...si insomma..."  
"Cosa?"  
"Oh, insomma, voglio sapere quando tu hai...frequentato...si...quando sei diventato un uomo! Così hai capito?"  
"Ma Generale...ecco...perchè?"  
"Perchè Oscar è mia figlia, e se la tocchi prima del matrimonio assaggerai la mia spada... e …. ma figliolo...io al tuo posto non mi limiterei solamente a dormire! … E santo cielo! Allora ha ragione Sossoin!"  
"Ma Generale, si può sapere cosa adesso cosa centra Alain in questa discussione?..."  
"Oh, basta, io ho tralasciato questa parte della vostra educazione, ma sono certo che con te qualcuno avrà sopperito, allora? Ora basta! Quando sei stato portato in un bordello, forza! Anche mio padre ha fatto così con me!"  
"Aaaah! Finalmente! Dunque è questo che Volete sapere?! Non vedo l'importanza di questa …. informazione … ma se è questo che volete sapere da me ve lo dirò!"  
"Oh bene finalmente! Allora?!"  
"A sedici anni, Generale, mi ci ha portato Jacques, lo stalliere..."

Rispondo rosso in viso e con imbarazzo. Cavolo, ma questa sera il Generale cosa ha bevuto? Sembra essere posseduto da qualche strana cosa …..forse sente la mancanza della moglie …. non so … però non ce la faccio più …..

"Bene figliolo...e poi? con quante donne?..."

Ma questo continua, vuole vedermi morto? Ma sono discorsi da fare?

"E noo … adesso basta Vi prego, queste sono cose che riguardano me soltanto, e nussun'altro!""  
"Senti, se conosco bene mia figlia, prima o poi ti farà le stesse domande, quindi vedi di rispondermi! Veloce! E' un ordine!"  
Sospiro e gli dico: "Nei bordelli, no...non mi va...però, si ecco, eh...qualche donna c'è stata...sapete...da ragazzo, certe questioni sono, come dire...difficili...e resistere...insomma...fino ai 25 anni...diciamo che …. Ecco ….. ho fatto esperienza"  
"e poi?"  
"E poi...e poi...io amo Oscar, e voglio lei!"  
"Vuoi dire che poi, da quando ti sei innamorato di mia figlia, tu … tu … hai smesso di frequentare le donne di piacere?"  
"Esattamente Signore!"  
"E … da quanto tempo ti sei reso conto di amare mia figlia?"  
"Volete sapere la verità Signore?"  
"Oh ma certo, allora? Mica sto qui a perdere tempo! Su avanti!"  
"Da sempre Signore, da quando l'ho conosciuta! L'ho amata immediatamente e nella mia testa c'è stata solo lei e nessun'altra! Spero di essere stato chiaro adesso."  
"Si si .. ho capito … nella tua testa come dici tu ma … nel tuo .. letto? L'ultima volta che ci è entrata una donna nel tuo letto?"

Ma questo ragazzo è un santo, è di una pudicizia allucinante, non sembra neanche un adulto, eppure questi discorsi sono all'ordine del giorno in una caserma!

"Mi prendete forse in giro Signore? Nel mio letto? Non conoscete forse mia nonna?"  
"Ma nooo … il mio è un modo di dire. Andrè guardami negli occhi e dimmi sei stato si o no con una donna e se si dimmi come è andata? E soprattutto sei hai fatto il tuo dovere fino infondo?!"  
"Signore, credo di avervi risposto già prima, Vi ho già detto che lo stalliere mi ha portato in un bordello e adesso credo che il resto sia solo affar mio! Adesso vogliatemi scusare sono stanco, domani sarà un'ennesima giornata estenuante."  
"E va bene Andrè, capisco il tuo pudore, la tua riservatezza, l'importante è che tu mi abbia assicurato che ci sei stato in un bordello e che lì ti abbiano reso uomo! Mi ritengo un tantino più tranquillo. A domani Andrè!"  
"A domani ….."

…..finirà mai questa tortura? Il Generale è sempre più invadente!

Lo vedo uscire e chiudo la porta e infastidito dalla conversazione, mormoro: "Imbecille! Non ha capito che voglio solo Oscar e nessun'altra! E' così difficile capirlo per tutti?!"

Esco dalla porta un tantino perplesso, ma vado su tutte le furie quando scopro Sassoin origliare.

"Si può sapere che diavolo faii?! Adesso ti metti ad spiare e a origliare Sassoin?!"  
"Io .. io Signore?!"  
"Certo tu Sassoin, altrimenti che ci facevi dietro la porta? Una passeggiata per caso? Lo sai che sei agli arresti?!"  
"Si lo so Signore, ma … ero preoccupato per il mio amico Andrè! Allora avete appurato che è … normale? Insomma con il Comandante ha combinato qualcosa?"  
"Ma … ma tu sei … MA COME TI PERMETTI?! COME OSI?""  
"Sccch Generale non urlate, potrebbero scoprirci, soprattutto il diavolo biondo!"  
"Il diavolo biondo? E chi sarebbe?"  
"Ops ho parlato troppo!"  
"Allora? Chi è il diavolo biondo?"

Non rispondo, non vorrei aggravare la mia posizione con il vecchio pazzo.

"Sassoin aspetto una tua risposta."  
"Ma cosa …"

Vedo Andrè uscire dalla stanza, lo vedo sorridere, e con atteggiamento beffardo mi dice: "Su Alain, perché non spieghi al Generale chi è il diavolo biondo … su forza Alain! Adesso vorrei ridere io, visto che ti piace origliare dietro le porte!"  
"Ma no Andrè cosa dici? Io origliare?! Nooo!"  
"Ma non fa nulla Alain tanto sono io quello che tra tutti si sta divertendo! Allora?! Cosa aspetti a dire al Generale chi è il diavolo biondo!"  
"A .. Andrè non vorrai mica vendicarti?"  
"Nooo io non sono come te! Non sono certo una persona vendicativa, anzi, sono piuttosto … pacifista, remissivo … vediamo un perfetto … bonaccione a cui fare certe insinuazioni … vero Alain?"  
"Andrè io non ti capisco …"  
"Capisco io amico mio …. Bene … vado a dormire, comunque perché non dici al Generale chi è il diavolo biondo! Buona notte!"  
"Buo .. buona notte Andrè!"

Andrè ci lascia interdetti ed entra in camera, il Generale mi guarda incuriosito.

"Allora Sassoin, parla."  
"Buona notte, Signore!"  
"Sono sicurissimo che il diavolo biondo a cui ti riferisci sia mia figlia, vero?"  
"Però non pensavo che Voi la vedeste come tale! Cos'è che Vi ha ispirato? Ahahahah! … Buona notte Signore! Ahahahah!"

Entro nella mia stanza, mi chiedo: ma quando finirà tutto questo? E' mai possibile che il mio futuro suocero debba parlarmi ancora così?  
Futuro suocero … però che strano! … Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Per Oscar sono disposto a sopportare tutto, anche le sue idiozie! … adesso devo cercare solo di dormire … sono molto stanco … non solo fisicamente ma anche con la testa … troppe pressioni da parte del Generale, se mai un giorno avrò dei figli o forse delle figlie …. O se solo penso a delle figlie, mi viene da ridere . " Ahahahahahah"  
"Ehi Andrè cos'hai da ridere?"  
"Niente … niente Gerard, è solo che stasera mi sento felice!"  
"Beato te Andrè, io non vedo l'ora di tornare dalla mia fidanzata, tu invece questo problema non ce l'hai, perché il Comandante è sempre al tuo fianco …. Ma dimmi Andrè non è … strano, avere come fidanzata il Comandante?"  
"Perché dovrebbe, Gerard?!"  
"Vedi Andrè, il Comandante è una donna forte, decisa, abituata a comandare … io la vedo come una donna … temibile … ecco!"  
"Ahahahah … Gerard .. ahahahah!"  
"Beh cosa ho detto di strano?!"  
"Niente niente ahahah .. ma è la domanda che tutti mi fanno è che … ma no Gerard, Oscar è così solo quando indossa la divisa, lei è ….. è … meravigliosa! È dolcissima! È….."  
"Aaaaa beh, si vede Andrè che l'ami, te lo si legge in faccia … sono contento per te amico … ti ho visto soffrire per lei e adesso vederti felice … non può che farmi piacere!"  
"Grazie Gerard!"  
"Bene Andrè è meglio non pensare alle nostre donne altrimenti, altro che buona notte ahahahaha!"

Al mattino riprendiamo il nostro viaggio, ormai siamo nel bel mezzo delle Alpi, il viaggio diventa sempre più faticoso, il percorso non ci agevola affatto, siamo esposti non soltanto al freddo ma anche alle nevicate, per fortuna che non ci sono state le bufere di neve. Domani saremo a Chambery, ma per stanotte abbiamo trovato riparo presso una malga, messa a disposizione da persone che abitano nei pressi. Almeno non saremo in tenda, qui c'è un unico ambiente con un caminetto, che accendiamo immediatamente per scaldarci.

"Finalmente abbiamo trovato un giaciglio di paglia, per fortuna che stanotte saremo al caldo!"  
"Alain, aspetta ti aiuto a prendere le coperte."

Vedo Sabrina preparare il giaciglio per la notte, tutti noi ci apprestiamo per dare una mano. La Salle accende il fuoco, Andrè ed io prendiamo i viveri dalla sella e cominciamo a distribuirli.

"Aspetta Oscar … vi do una mano, Alain e io abbiamo finito, i giacigli sono pronti."

Mio Padre si siede su uno sgabello lo vedo pensieroso.

"Padre c'è qualcosa che Vi preoccupa?"  
"Penso che siamo tra le Alpi … in questo posto sperduto …. Spero solo che non verremo sorpresi da qualche bufera di neve … … fin'ora è andata bene …"

Vedo Alain sorridere.

"Generale cosa fate, state pensando all'agguato che abbiamo subito qui quando siamo passati?"  
"Anche …"  
"Sarebbe assurdo attaccarci nuovamente nello stesso luogo, sarebbe da imbecilli!"  
"E' da sciocchi sottovalutare il nemico ….. ricordati Sassoin che si può essere attaccati in qualsiasi momento e in qualsiasi posto, sei un soldato e dovresti saperlo: mai sottovalutare l'avversario …. Non dimenticatevi che la nostra missione non è stata ancora portata a termine."  
"Su Generale! Stemperiamo la situazione e pensiamo a mangiare, e se dovessero attaccarci ?! Ben vengano, non conoscono il soldato Sassoin ahahahah!"

Vedo i legni ardere nel camino, la fiamma rossiccia illumina la piccola malga dando all'ambiente un aspetto da favola. Spesso mi sento osservata da Andrè, ma non possiamo scambiarci che qualche parola di cortesia, è strano come in certi momenti dobbiamo comportarci da perfetti estranei.  
E' sera, ci prepariamo per la notte, lo spazio è poco e, nonostante il camino acceso, il freddo entra da qualche spiffero tra le pietre delle pareti e le fessure sulla porta in legno.

Nonostante uno sguardo severo di mio Padre, Alain abbraccia Sabrina per scaldarla, e si sdraiano vicini. Io sorrido, ed annuisco alla muta domanda che mi fa Alain. Per me va bene, per questa notte che stiano pure vicini, in fondo siamo tutti nella stessa stanza.  
Mi appresto a sdraiarmi e sento Andrè seguirmi. Ci sdraiamo vicini, appoggio il viso alla sua spalla e mi accoccolo su di lui mio Padre sorride e si sistema vicino ad Andrè, così ci sorveglia meglio. Pazienza …. a me basta stare tra le sue braccia, e che mio Padre pensi quello che vuole.  
La stingo forte, con una mano percorro i suoi capelli, il suo collo e la sua schiena. Il suo corpo è contro il mio, la sua testa è appoggiata alla mia spalla, le sue mani sono sul mio petto. Ci scaldiamo a vicenda, con due coperte sopra. Il suo profumo, il suo respiro. La sento piano piano sciogliersi, prima era rigida, forse un poco imbarazzata, adesso si sta rilassando. Continuo ad accarezzarla, lei alza il viso, mi sorride e mi da un bacio leggero. Quanto è bella, dolce ….  
Ecco, e adesso cosa faccio? Come faccio? Il mio corpo si sta animando da solo … Oscar se ne accorgerà …. Cielo … che imbarazzo ….Ma lei, invece che allontanarsi, si lascia cullare e resta così, allacciata stretta nel mio abbraccio.  
Andrè, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, le sue mani che mi percorrono tutta la schiena, poi con una mi accarezza il viso, dopo avermi scostato una ciocca di capelli. Andrè, quanto è dolce, alzo il viso e lo guardo, vedo tutto il suo amore nei suoi occhi, nel suo sorriso dolce. Lo bacio, leggera e veloce, che imbarazzo! Poi …. poi, Andrè si anima, meglio una parte di Andrè si anima, un poco mi spaventa, l'istinto mi dice di sciogliermi da questo abbraccio, ma poi? Lo so che mi vuole, lo so che vorrebbe di più …. no, non mi allontano, sto troppo bene qui. Se non allenta la stretta lui, io resterò qui.

Questi due …. quanti pensieri che mi danno, però a guardarli adesso, fanno tenerezza! Certo, se Andrè non sta fermo con quelle mani …. Io …..accidenti! è mia figlia quella che tiene tra le braccia! Veda di contenersi o mi alzo e mi metto in mezzo! Accidenti, questa notte non dormirò!

La notte scorre tranquilla.  
Un tenue raggio di luce entra dalla fessura della porta, schiudo lentamente gli occhi, vedo il Generale che è già in piedi, si appresta a preparare il suo cavallo.

"Buongiorno Signore."  
"Buongiorno Andrè."  
"State già preparando per il viaggio?"  
"Si, dobbiamo sbrigarci, voglio essere nell'antica capitale del ducato sabaudo prima di sera."

Vedo Alain alzarsi e dice: " Ma quanta fretta Generale, su calmatevi!"  
"Cominci di prima mattina a scherzare Sassoin?"  
"Scherzare?! Voi credete? Anch'io voglio tonare a casa prima possibile!"  
"Uhmm a casa Sassoin? Io al tuo posto non ci spererei proprio, lo sai che per te si spalancheranno le porte della cella di rigore appena tornati!"  
"Si lo so, è inutile che me lo ricordiate, comunque sarò sempre di ritorno a casa."  
"A beh, se la metti così, mi sta anche bene."

Dopo aver fatto colazione, in men che non si dica, siamo tutti pronti per la partenza, siamo tutti fuori dalla malga quando ci rendiamo conto di essere circondati, sono in dieci , vestiti di nero e tutti coperti in viso e armati di spade.  
Uno di loro si avvicina e con tono minaccioso ci dice : "Consegnateci la lettera immediatamente se volete salva la vita!"

Sono dietro ad Alain, quasi davanti alla porta, mi spinge con forza e mi dice: "Entra dentro Sabrina e chiuditi dietro finché non verrò io a prenderti!"

Sono spaventata mi chiudo da dietro e sprango la porta, so che non posso essere d'aiuto ma solo di intralcio.  
Sento le grida degli aggressori e la voce del mio Alain che dice: "Avanti fatevi sotto, se volete qualcosa da noi venite a prenderla."

Combattiamo, non diamo spazio all'avversario, la lotta è cruenta, ammetto che siamo in difficoltà, loro sono in dieci mentre noi siamo in cinque, lottiamo disperatamente, ferisco il primo, è a terra, avanza un secondo che mi stava addosso, tutti tentiamo di tenere testa agli aggressori ma è davvero difficile, anche se Andrè e Alain hanno messo in difficoltà altri due di loro, siamo sempre in minoranza, si odono le grida dei feriti, la neve è sporca di sangue, sento le grida di Sabrina susseguite da uno sparo, vedo Alain disperarsi che urla: "Sabrinaaa!"  
Alain è una furia, ma non riesce a liberarsi dal suo aggressore, mio padre è quello più vicino alla malga, si volta per guardare dentro, vede la porta spalancata, un secondo aggressore tenta di entrare per aggredire Sabrina e appena lo fa, Sabrina spara ancora facendo cadere al suolo un secondo uomo.  
Ora siamo cinque contro cinque, la battaglia prosegue imperterrita, vedo il mio Andrè ferito ad un braccio, non capisco più nulla, mi avvento sul mio aggressore sperando di fermarlo il prima possibile ma debbo ammettere che è molto abile, sono degli uomini ben preparati. Alain si è liberato dell'uomo che lo ha aggredito, con un colpo di spada lo stramazza al suolo, mio Padre invece è in difficoltà, temo che non possa farcela, l'uomo con cui si sta battendo è molto più veloce di lui, evidentemente è un giovane, mio padre affonda nella neve alta, inciampa e cade, il nemico cerca di approfittare della situazione, lo vede a terra, alza la spada per affondare la sua lama nel petto di mio Padre.  
Lo vedo urlo: "Padreeee!"  
Ma non posso fare nulla per lui, nessuno può fare nulla per lui perché siamo tutti presi dal nemico, l'unico che può fare qualcosa è Alain che si precipita immediatamente, avanza e con un colpo di spada, colpisce l'uomo che urlando si accascia al suolo, vediamo ancora la neve tingersi di rosso.

"Generale state bene?"  
"Sossoin ti debbo la vita."  
"Meno chiacchiere Generale, alzatevi e aiutiamo gli altri!"

Vedo mio Padre alzarsi e impugnare nuovamente la spada, e Alain venire in nostro aiuto, Gerard viene ferito, Alain corre in suo aiuto e con impeto mette in fuga il malvivente, finalmente anch'io fermo il mio aggressore: è a terra.  
Andrè è ferito, i suoi movimenti sono lenti, corro in suo aiuto, sta per essere colpito, ma io precedo l'uomo, gli lancio la spada e lo colpisco, il mio Andrè è salvo.  
L'ultimo rimasto è l'aggressore che lotta con Alain ma è in difficoltà, tenta di montare a cavallo per fuggire, ma Alain lo insegue, lo raggiunge e riesce a catturarlo, gli scopre il viso, e gli dice: "Almeno ho la soddisfazione di guardarti in faccia farabutto!"  
Gli passo una corda, gli dico: "Su Alain leghiamolo, almeno abbiamo un prigioniero, adesso dovrà essere condotto al primo comando e confessare."

Alain lo ha immobilizzato e corre da sua moglie, da lei c'è già mio Padre per rassicurarla, e le dice: "Sei stata coraggiosa Sabrina, tu da sola ai fermato due di loro."

La ragazza spaventata appena vede Alain si rifugia tra le sue braccia.

"Alain sono entrati dal retro e poi un altro ha spalancato la porta …"  
"Sabrina su calmati adesso."  
"Avevo la pistola che Oscar mi aveva dato e così …"  
"Calmati … calmati Sabrina!"

Corro dal mio Andrè per accettarmi della ferita.

"Andrè, cosa ti hanno fatto?!"  
"Non è nulla Oscar è solo uno striscio."  
"Deve essere medicata."

Mi precipito a prendere i medicamenti che sono in una delle borse legate ai cavalli, vedo mio padre precipitarsi da Gerard.

"La Salle come stai?"  
"Sono stato ferito al petto, ma credo che non sia nulla di grave."  
"E' meglio che rientriamo tutti nella malga, tu e Andrè dovrete essere medicati."

Siamo tutti dentro tranne Alain che fa la guardia al prigioniero, mio Padre rimane con lui.

"Sassoin sei stato magnifico, il tuo intervento è stato davvero tempestivo … e poi è merito tuo se sono ancora vivo …. Grazie Sassoin!"  
"Ho fatto soltanto il mio dovere Signore, Voi avreste fatto lo stesso al posto mio!"  
"Si … certamente Sassoin!"

Mi occupo della ferita di Andrè, gli faccio togliere la camicia per potergli fasciare il braccio, e poi deve metterne una pulita! Intingo un panno nell'acqua calda, pulisco la sua pelle, mi perdo a guardare i suoi muscoli … accidenti Oscar! Gli metto un unguento per fare cicatrizzare prima il taglio e avvolgo le bende. Alzo gli occhi, Andrè mi sta osservando, mi sorride.  
Oscar mi ha obbligato a togliere la camicia, vuole che ne metta una pulita! Ah …. mi ha fatto sedere e si è avvicinata per medicarmi. È tutta intenta nella sua opera, sento le sue dita sottili tamponarmi la pelle, poi mi passa un unguento, ad ogni tocco, è un brivido lungo la schiena. Poi mi fascia il braccio, osserva il suo lavoro, alza il viso e mi guarda. È soddisfatta! Cielo quanto è bella, averla così vicina, con le sue gambe che sfiorano le mie, le sue mani sottili, il suo profumo. Accidenti Andrè! Se continuo così dovrò buttarmi un secchio d'acqua in testa per calmarmi!

Vedo mio Padre e Alain stringersi la mano, intanto io e Sabrina medichiamo i feriti: io Andrè e lei Gerard.

"Gerard hai una brutta ferita … Oscar stasera quando saremo a Chambery, deve essere visto da un dottore!"  
"Certo Sabrina ….. Gerard ce la fai a montare a cavallo e metterti in viaggio?"  
"Comandante, non preoccupatevi, sono un soldato riuscirò ad arrivare in paese!"  
"Bene Gerard, lo sapevo di aver scelto due tra i soldati migliori, e adesso mettiamoci in marcia!"


	42. Chapter 42

Mie care adorate amice, a voi il capitolo 42!

A presto!

Il vostro generale!

_**Oh Signore, ti ringrazio**_

Siamo nuovamente in marcia, Mio Padre e Alain scortano l'aggressore che abbiamo catturato, sono avanti a tutti noi, mentre Andrè ed io affianchiamo il povero La Salle che è ferito, portiamo i cavalli al passo.  
Andrè è ferito ad un braccio, ma fortunatamente nulla di grave, invece La Salle ha riportato una ferita piuttosto seria, ha bisogno di essere curato da un dottore.

Sento mio Padre dire: "La Salle mancano un paio d'ore all' arrivo del villaggio, devi resistere."  
"Non preoccupatevi Signore ce la farò."

Manca ancora una buona mezzora per raggiungere Chambery, vedo La Salle pallido e sofferente , capisco che non ce la fa più, ma non si lamenta, Andrè è molto attento a Gerard.

"Gerard ancora uno sforzo, ormai manca poco."

La Salle non risponde, vedo i suoi occhi chiudersi e barcollare sulla sella, arresto il cavallo mi avvicino alla destra e Oscar alla sua sinistra, l'abbiamo affiancato vedo Gerard cadere, l'afferro, lo chiamo: " Gerard Gerard!"

"Tutti si girano verso di noi, ci guardano.

"Andrè cosa succede a La Salle?"  
"E' svenuto Signore, la ferita sanguina."  
"Maledizione, Andrè dobbiamo arrivare prima possibile al villaggio!"  
Oscar mi dice: "Andrè al tuo cavallo ci penso io, tu sali in groppa e sta dietro a Gerard!"  
"Si Oscar!"

Anche se a rilento siamo arrivati finalmente al villaggio.  
Mio padre guarda Alain e dice: "Sassoin dobbiamo consegnare il prigioniero alle guardie, però dobbiamo cercare un medico per il soldato La Salle."  
"Generale io direi prima di occuparci di Gerard, tanto il nostro prigioniero è ben legato non può certo sfuggirci."  
Andrè ribatte: "Signore, Alain consegnate immediatamente il prigioniero alle autorità a La Salle ci pensiamo noi."  
"Sei sicuro di farcela? Anche tu sei ferito!"  
"Signore la mia ferita è superficiale, il problema non sono io ma Gerard."  
"Va bene Andrè, allora noi andiamo, e voi altri occupatevi del soldato."  
"Sissignore!"

Vedo mio padre allontanarsi, si dirigono alle autorità locali, per consegnare il prigioniero, mentre noi altri cerchiamo un dottore.  
Passiamo davanti a una locanda e dico: "Andrè una locanda, dobbiamo fermarci."

Aiuto a Gerard a scendere.

"Aspetta Andrè ti do una mano."

Sabrina ci fa strada, Andrè e io teniamo a spalla il povero La Salle ed entriamo nella locanda.  
Sabrina parla francese e dice al locandiere: "Buongiorno Signore, abbiamo bisogno di un alloggio per sei persone."  
"Come volete sistemarvi?"  
"Tre stanze per ogni coppia andrà benissimo."  
"Vedo che con Voi c'è un ferito!"  
"Sissignore, siamo stati assaliti dai briganti e cerchiamo un dottore, potete indicarcene uno?"  
"Si si certo, adesso mando il garzone ad avvisare."

L'uomo si allontana, esce fuori dalla locanda e chiama un ragazzino che è in compagnia di altri.

"Pierre, va dal dottore e portalo qui, digli che abbiamo un ferito!"  
"Vado zio."

L'uomo ci guarda e dice: "Prego da questa parte."

Seguiamo l'oste che ci accompagna nelle stanze, ci spalanca la prima e immediatamente io e Oscar adagiamo sul letto Gerard.

L'uomo guarda Sabrina e dice: "Signore nel frattempo che i vostri amici si prendono cura del ferito io Vi mostro le altre stanze."  
"Si certo Signore andiamo!"

Sabrina esce, e io e Andrè leviamo il maglione a La Salle, e le bende, che ormai sono completamente tinte di rosso.

"Su Gerard fatti forza, devi aiutarci … tirati su."  
"Andrè fa piano ho male dappertutto …."  
"Coraggio dai che ormai il peggio è passato."  
Oscar mi guarda e dice: "Andrè dobbiamo tamponare la ferita, esce del sangue."  
"Oscar vado a chiedere delle bende al locandiere."

Mi appresto per andare quando vedo la porta spalancarsi, finalmente è arrivato il dottore.

"Buongiorno signori."  
"Buongiorno, prego dottore da questa parte."

Il medico si avvicina, guarda Gerard.

"Cosa è successo a questo giovane?!"  
Oscar incalza: "Ha una ferita da taglio, ha perso molto sangue e abbiamo cercato di tamponargli la ferita."  
Il dottore guarda attentamente, prende i suoi arnesi e dice: "E' una brutta ferita ma non è in pericolo di vita adesso devo medicare, fatemi portare dell'acqua!"

Poco dopo Sabrina entra con un catino d'acqua e dopo un'accurata medicazione il dottore ci dice: "Il paziente non deve muoversi, deve rimanere a riposo per almeno tre giorni, il tempo di rimarginare la ferita, verrò domani per medicarla nuovamente."  
"Fate tutto quanto è necessario dottore!" Oscar mi guarda e fa un cenno "Adesso dovete dare un'occhiata a un altro ferito"  
Il dottore mi guarda e mi chiede: "E' una ferita grave signore?"  
"No Dottore, sono stato preso di striscio, non è nulla di grave."

"Vediamo …."

Mi sfilo la maglia e poi la benda.

Guardo Andrè . è a dorso nudo, si vedono i muscoli sotto la pelle, liscia, tesa. Il suo addome teso, con la muscolatura scolpita. Quanto è bello! Anni di allenamenti hanno lasciato il segno. Ha qualche cicatrice, tutte opera mia! Ih ih..ero una vera peste da bambina! E con la spada l'ho sempre battuto! Ogni occasione era buona per un duello … .oh …. quella piccola cicatrice invece …. Si … è quella che si è procurato cadendo dal ciliegio: voleva farmi contenta …. e così si è fatto male! Il mio Andrè! Ogni segno mi riporta ad un ricordo … .è curioso, si tratta sempre di duelli o di marachelle! Eravamo due terremoti! Quante ne abbiamo combinate! E adesso, siamo prossimi al matrimonio …..si, Andrè sarà mio marito … ed io sarò la moglie di Andrè Grandèr! Che buffo! Da piccoli terremoti ad adulti innamorati! Forse innamorati lo siamo sempre stati …..sono solo io che ci ho messo troppo per capirlo! Sono persa nei miei pensieri, sento lo sguardo di Andrè su di me … si accorge che lo sto osservando … arrossisco …. gli sorrido e lui ricambia.

Il dottore osserva e mi dice: "La ferita non è grave, va tenuta pulita e medicata tutti i giorni. Tempo una settimana e non vi sarà più traccia!"

"Bene allora torno domani, per medicare la ferita al giovane!"  
"Grazie dottore!"

Rimaniamo nella stanza, Gerard si è addormentato, Oscar mi prende la mano e mi invita a uscire.

"Andiamo Andrè, devo parlarti."

Entriamo nella stanza assegnata a mio padre e a Alain, Andrè chiude la porta, non mi da il tempo nemmeno di guardarlo che si avventa sulla mia bocca e mi bacia con passione, lasciandomi senza fiato. Siamo labbra su labbra, sento che sorride, mi allontano con forza e gli dico: "A … Andrè ti prego lasciami respirare!"

Andrè mi lascia appena per avventarsi nuovamente sulle mie labbra, sento le sue mani su di me, mi accarezza i capelli, il collo, la schiena, i fianchi …. Sento le sue mani scendere ancora.  
Ci lasciamo andare dal nostro bacio appassionato, lo guardo e gli sussurro: "Andrè …"  
"Oscar … quanto mi sei mancata … abbiamo dormito nella malga, eri così vicino a me e non potevo darti nemmeno un bacio, che sofferenza … ti desidero Oscar …"

Mi sento avvampare, me l'ha detto ancora: mi desidera, anch'io lo desidero, non ho più alcun dubbio.  
Mi abbandono tra le sue braccia, ancora un altro bacio appassionato, non ci rendiamo conto di nulla, non pensiamo più a nulla, ci lasciamo trasportare dai nostri impulsi.  
Siamo labbra e labbra, il nostro bacio diventa sempre più esigente, siamo abbracciati, sento ormai le mani di Andrè sul mio corpo, Andrè avanza verso di me, io indietreggio, fino a sentire dietro di me il letto, Andrè mi fa adagiare lentamente, mi sdraio, Andrè è su di me, continua a baciarmi con passione, non mi da tregua, sento il suo tocco sui miei seni, mi sussurra: Ti amo … ti amo Oscar …"

I miei sensi sono inebriati dalle sue mani, sento la sua passione.

"Andrè … Andrè anch'io ti amo …"

Sento il respiro affannato di Andrè, nostri baci sono sempre più arditi, le mani di Andrè si intrecciano alle mie, siamo in balia della passione, Andrè mi tira fuori la maglia dai pantaloni, sento il suo tocco sulla mia pelle, mi accarezza leggero, la pancia, i fianchi e poi sale, resta deluso però, porto le fasce. Cerca di allentarle un poco. Mi bacia, i suoi sono tanti piccoli baci: la fronte, le tempie, le gote, il collo. E mi sussurra parole d'amore, con voce bassa, suadente. Mi rassicura, come sto bene con Andrè! Non ho paura, lui non mi farebbe mai del male! Andrè è dolce, premuroso. Si appoggia di lato per non pesarmi completamente addosso, mi guarda e mi sorride e poi riprende a baciarmi.  
Anche le mie mani partono, come animate, per esplorare il suo corpo, i suoi capelli, i suoi muscoli tesi ….

"Oscar … Oscar …."

Il generale ed io percorriamo il corridoio della locanda.

Allora Sassoin, è tutto a posto, l'aggressore è stato arrestato, adesso tocca alle autorità competenti occuparsi di lui."  
"Sissignore, una rogna in meno! …. Signore, il locandiere ha detto che la nostra è la stanza sei, ed è questa siamo arrivati."

Apro appena la porta e non posso credere a i miei occhi: vedo Andrè e il Comandante sul letto, che certo non si risparmiano, ancora qualche minuto e quei due daranno l'erede al vecchio pazzo! Sbatto immediatamente la porta per avvertire della nostra presenza le due colombelle, e impedisco al vecchio pazzo di entrare.

"Sassoin cosa fai? Sei per caso diventato matto? Devo entrare, ho bisogno di cambiarmi!"

"Generale ho un'idea, andiamo prima a vedere La Salle e poi entriamo in camera."

Urlo per farmi sentire dai due quasi sposini. Tiro a me il Generale e lo costringo a seguirmi.

"Ma che diavolo fai! Come ti permetti di prenderti certe libertà con me?"  
"Il diritto me lo prendo, dato che Vi ho salvato la vita Signore, e adesso andiamo!"

Sono sopra ad Oscar, l'ho quasi svestita, appena sentiamo sbattere la porta e sentire le voci provenire dal corridoio, mi sollevo immediatamente, ci guardiamo smarriti ed un poco frustrati, Oscar si alza dal letto spaventata, mi dice: "E' mio padre Andrè, cosa facciamo?"

Andrè mi prende la mano e mi porta con se, ci avviciniamo alla porta, e origliamo.

"E' con Alain Oscar, sicuro che è stato lui ad entrare per primo e sbattere la porta per avvisarci …. si allontanano … Credo che siano entrati nella stanza di Gerard … dobbiamo uscire di qui … aspetta adesso vedo."

Apro un poco la porta, appena il necessario per poter sbirciare fuori e vedo Alain entrare dopo il Generale, si gira mi guarda e mi fa un cenno con la mano di andare via, chiude la porta della stanza di Gerard.

"Andrè, allora?"  
"Su Oscar usciamo immediatamente, era come pensavo, Alain ci ha visti ed riuscito a portare via tuo padre, adesso sono nella stanza di Gerard ….. su andiamo!"

Stringo a me la mano di Oscar, sgattaioliamo fuori dalla stanza, la tiro a me.

"Dove andiamo Andrè?"  
"Via Oscar … ovunque, basta che sia lontano da tuo padre!"

La mia mano è stretta in quella di Andrè, attraversiamo il corridoio e giungiamo davanti all'oste, immediatamente mi sciolgo dalla stretta e con assoluta indifferenza passiamo oltre.

"Buongiorno."  
Ci sorride appena e risponde: "Buongiorno a Voi Signori!"

Siamo fuori, sul suolo c'è tanta neve, Andrè mi dice: "Oscar su andiamo via … allontaniamoci da qui!"  
"Ma dove Andrè?"

"Non lo so, basta che sia in un posto dove nessuno ci conosca ahahah"

Corriamo come due ragazzini, lasciamo il paese ed ci addentriamo in un sentiero dove non c'è nessuno.  
Andrè corre, è avanti a me, ride, mi guarda si piega sulle gambe raccoglie la neve, e me la lancia, mi colpisce, accetto la sfida e contraccambio, in breve tempo il nostro diventa un campo di battaglia, sembriamo due bambini, ridiamo, ci colpiamo: sul viso, sul petto sulle braccia. Fino a quanto non siamo stremati.  
"Ahahah Andrè basta abbiamo tutti i vestiti bagnati, rischiamo di ammalarci e poi saremmo costretti a fermarci di più …"  
"Ti dispiacerebbe Oscar?"  
"Nooo .. Andrè sono felice!"

Vedo la mia Oscar ridere, è sempre più bella, non resisto, anche se i miei stivali affondano nella neve, riesco a raggiungerla, l'afferro per le braccia e la stringo a me, la bacio senza pensare a niente.

Mi allontano appena da lei ansimando, le rubo un altro bacio, le dico: "Oscar i nostri vestiti sono bagnati, dobbiamo assolutamente rientrare se non vogliamo davvero ammalarci."  
"Si si Andrè … andiamo …"

Lo guardo con desiderio e stavolta sono io a rubargli un bacio, Andrè risponde, con ardore, mai prima d'ora mi aveva baciata in questo modo, tremo, sento i brividi per tutto il corpo, Andrè li percepisce.

"Oscar hai freddo? Vieni qui abbracciami!"

Tremo ma non per il freddo, ma per le emozioni che Andrè mi da'.

"Andrè lasciami, potrebbero vederci."  
"Si hai ragione … amore …. Amore , amore …"

"Andrè! …."

Oscar entra nella sua stanza e io nella mia.

"Signor Generale, mi permettete di scambiare due parole con Andrè?"  
"Andrè? Ma se lui e mia figlia sono introvabili, li ho cercati dappertutto e non li ho trovati! Questi due mi faranno impazzire!"  
"Li ho appena visti rientrare Signore, mi permettere allora di andare da lui?"  
"Uhmm e va bene, ma in via del tutto eccezionale, e non ci mettere molto, lo sai rimani sempre agli arresti!"  
"Grazie Signore!"  
"Per gli arresti Sassoin?"  
"Ma no Signore! Per avermi concesso qualche minuto di libertà."

"Avanti!"  
"Alain sei tu! Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto."  
"Ringraziarmi amico?! Accidenti a te Andrè, ma dico, non potevi andartene da un'altra parte? Ma come ti è saltato in mente di venire con il Comandante proprio nella mia stanza che tra l'altro è anche del vecchio pazzo ovvero tuo suocero!"  
"Vedi Alain io … Oscar voleva parlarmi, e nella mia stanza c'è Gerard, nelle sua c'è Sabrina, e l'unica rimasta era quella, e voi eravate al comando."  
"Si ho capito, però …"  
"Però niente, te l'ho detto Oscar doveva parlarmi e poi …"  
"Accidenti Andrè, chissà cosa ti avrà detto per aver scatenato in te reazioni simili ahahah!"  
"Nulla di quello che tu immagini Alain."  
"Ti capisco Andrè, anche a me succede la stessa cosa quando sono con mia moglie …. Però Andrè ihihih il Generale non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi ahahahah a quanto pare tutto funziona!"  
"Funziona? Ma di che diavolo parli?"  
"Ma come non lo sai? Lui teme che tu …. Niente di niente, ed è molto preoccupato. Io gliel'ho detto di farvi fare un po' di pratica, prima del matrimonio, ma lui non ne vuole sapere, almeno vi esercitate prima ihihih!"  
"Hai finito di dire idiozie Alain? Certo che tu e lui insieme siete una accoppiata vincente. Come lo chiami?"  
"Vecchio pazzo."  
"Sinceramente non so chi dei due è più pazzo dell'altro, comunque non è affar mio."  
"Andrè Andrè ma dove è finito il tuo senso dell'umorismo?"  
"L'ho perduto Alain, da quando tu e il Generale non fate altro che divertirvi alle nostre spalle."  
"Su su Andrè non ti arrabbiare, lo sai che tengo molto alla tua amicizia, è solo che vorrei che tu … come dire … ti facessi valere un po' di più."  
"Non ti capisco, comunque ti sono grato di averci aiutato, ma non ti permetto di parlarmi così!"  
"Ahahah Scusami Andrè … non prendertela, ti prometto che non dirò più nulla! … Come sta La Salle? Cosa ha detto il dottore?"  
"Non potrà muoversi per almeno tre giorni e …"

Vedo il Generale entrare.

"Vi ho cercati …"  
"Oscar e io abbiamo fatto un giro per il paese Signore."  
"Uhmm, cosa ha detto il dottore?"  
"Gerard non potrà muoversi per almeno tre giorni signore, ha una brutta ferita, poi deciderà il medico cosa sarà opportuno fare."  
"Capisco .. l'importante è che sia vivo."  
"Come è andata al comando?"  
"L'aggressore è stato arrestato, verrà processato nella speranza che confessi. Vado di sotto a far preparare il pranzo, ci vediamo dopo."  
"A dopo Generale!"

Rimango solo con Alain che immediatamente incalza: "Allora amico … se solo avesse visto tuo suocero quello che stavi facendo con sua figlia, ti avrebbe ammazzato, ma dico Andrè non ce la facevi proprio più vero?"

Apro la porta della mia stanza e gli dico: "Alain se non ti dispiace adesso lasciami solo che ho bisogno di riposo."

"Ihihih Capisco Andrè, a dopo e … buon riposo ihihih!"

Sento la voce flebile di Gerard: "André … Alain non cambierà mai … non dargli retta …"  
"Sta tranquillo Gerard, lo sai che io non gli do peso …"

Entro in camera con il Generale, fischietto felice.

"Si può sapere perché sei così felice Sassoin?"  
"Di motivi ne ho tanti Signore."  
"Sentiamo quali sarebbero i tuoi motivi."  
"Il primo è che ho una moglie, poi abbiamo portato la pelle in salvo e infine …"  
"Infine? …."

" Generale qui sembra tutto a posto, non c'è da preoccuparsi, i due hanno tutte le carte in regola!"  
"Cosa vuoi dire, a chi ti riferisci?"  
"Ad Andrè …"  
"Come?"  
"A beh niente di sconveniente, ma è giusto che io Vi tranquillizzi, Andrè ha tutte le carte in regola, è tutto nella norma, state tranquillo!"  
"Sassoin tu sei grave!"  
"Perché signore?"  
"Come perché! Hai forse visto Andrè con qualche … donna?"  
"Cosa dite Signore! Andrè in compagnia di una donna che non sia il Comandante? Quello piuttosto, si fa compagnia con il mio libro, ma no che dico, neanche quello vorrebbe per tirarsi su di morale! A proposito, perché non me lo restituite?"  
"Perché dovrei Sassoin?"  
"Perché è mio, e poi siate buono, non dimenticate che dopotutto io Vi stimo e Vi sono affezionato, e Ve lo dimostro ogni giorno sopportando le Vostre eresie ahahahahahah!"  
"Sassoinnnn chi ti da tutta questa confidenza?!"  
"Signore calmatevi, lo sapete che se io non ci fossi stato Voi vi sareste annoiato ahahah!"  
"Smettila! E continua a dirmi di Andrè, allora l'hai visto in atteggiamenti intimi con una donna?"  
"Signore ma Voi vi rifiutate di capire che per Andrè non esiste donna all'infuori del Comandante."  
"Senti Sassoin in tutta confidenza dimmi, quando uscivate la sera dopo i turni di guardia, voi immagino che vi intrattenevate in qualche bordello vero?"  
"Beh anche …"  
"E Andrè? …"  
"Andrè cosa?"  
"Come cosa?! Andrè andava a donne?"  
"Co .. Cosa?! Andrè con le prostitute? Ma se l'avete allevato come fosse un'educanda!"  
"Cosa vuoi intendere, che lui non era attratto dalle donne di piacere?"  
"Ma certo che no, lui nella testa ha solo Vostra figlia e nessun'altra … secondo me è davvero malato ahahahah  
"Stupido imbecille sta zitto e vedi di dirmi tutto! Dunque lui non si appartava con le donne, e allora cosa faceva in quei posti?"  
"Dunque Signore, mentre noi ci sollazzavamo con le donne, lui rimaneva seduto a bere e a piangere il suo amore non corrisposto del diav …. Di vostra figlia, e non c'era verso di fargliela levare dalla testa. Pensate che una volta con una scusa l'abbiamo mandato in camera, e poco dopo una donna l'ha raggiunto per … si insomma avete capito … e lui sapete cosa ha fatto?"  
"Cosa cosa Sassoin …"  
"Non ha fatto altro che mandarla via, e noi tutti ci siamo rimasti di sasso. Ecco perché Vi ho detto in un'occasione di stare tranquillo con Andrè: quello nemmeno se vedesse una donna nuda riuscirebbe a fare qualcosa …."  
"O mio Dio! Allora devo davvero preoccuparmi?"  
"Ma no Signore! State tranquillo che Andrè non si mette in azione con nessuna che non sia il Comandante!"  
"E tu come fai a saperlo, li hai visti per caso?"  
"Beh diciamo che li ho osservati per caso …"  
"Ehmm … li hai visti fare qualcosa di sconveniente?"  
"Non troppo Signore, ma Vi assicuro che Andrè è funzionante.! E adesso basta perché è un mio amico e non Voglio e non posso aggiungere altro."  
"Me lo giuri Sassoin che Andrè …."  
"Giuro, è funzionante!"  
"Ohhh Signore, ti ringrazio!"


	43. Chapter 43

Mie care lettrici, anche oggi vi lascio il solito capitolo!

Ricordate sempre, che io sono solo un povero padre apprensivo…e le due autrici sono due Arpie!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Libera uscita**_

Sono qui sdraiato sul mio letto, vedo il Generale soddisfatto dopo avergli detto che Andrè è funzionante, bene, adesso spero che stia più tranquillo e che sia più ben disposto a lasciarmi in pace, magari riesco anche ad eludere la sua sorveglianza e riesco a stare un po' con mia moglie …. Forse sono troppo ottimista!

"Sassoin non dormi?"  
"Come potrei?! Signore, sto pensando a mia moglie!"  
"Ahahahah ma tu non pensi ad altro?"  
"Signore ma Voi non desiderate stare con madame? … Forse siete avanti con gli anni e ormai Vi siete addormentato …"  
"SASSOINNN!"  
"Perché urlate Signore, è quella l'impressione che mi date, visto i discorsi che fate, siete un uomo, abbiate un po' di comprensione!"  
"Ahahahaha Sassoin, ce la stai mettendo tutta per convincermi a lasciarti andare, vero?"  
"Beh si, dopo tutto non è mica un reato lasciarmi andare qualche ora con mia moglie!"  
"Se ti fossi comportato bene, ti avrei anche accontentato, ma visto che sei un tipo che va a cacciarsi di guai … NO!"  
"Calmatevi calmatevi ho capito, niente moglie … però Generale, io sinceramente non riesco a immaginarvi con la vostra …"  
"Come ti permetti sfacciato!"  
"Non fraintendete le mie parole, Voi valete non lo metto in dubbio, altrimenti non avreste avuto ben sei figlie ihihih"  
"Non me lo ricordare!"  
"Già! Voi avreste voluto invece sei maschi, non è vero?"  
"Uhmmm …"  
"Beh, io non conosco le altre Vostre figliole però, con l'ultima … non avete nulla da lamentarvi, è un maschio mancato ahahahahah …. Povero amico mio ahahahah!"  
"Si lo so! Povero Andrè, spero che l'accontenti sempre e che non si ribelli al suo volere, l'unica cosa che vorrei, è che la convincesse a lasciare il servizio militare."  
"Oh Generale! Quanto lo desidero anch'io! … Sapete?! Io non scherzo affatto quando dico che è davvero tremenda, ci da del filo da torcere … Ahahahahah "  
"Beh e adesso perché ridi?"  
"Sto pensando a quando è arrivata in caserma, Voi non sapete lo scompiglio che ha portato in mezzo a noi…"

Ascolto Sassoin incuriosito.

"Avanti racconta."  
"Siete davvero sicuro di volerlo sapere?"  
"Altrimenti non te l'avrei chiesto!"  
"Bene … Appena tutti noi abbiamo saputo che in realtà era una donna, ciascuno di noi ci è andato sul pesante …"  
"Anche tu immagino."  
"Ihihih Io più di tutti Generale ihihih!"  
"Continua …"  
"Generale non vorrei urtare i Vostri sentimenti di padre …"  
"Avanti …"  
"Se proprio insistete …. La sera prima di metterci a letto, il Comandante era il nostro argomento preferito … "  
"Siete sicuro che devo proseguire?"  
"Avanti …"  
"Bene, cosa possono fare degli uomini in astinenza, e per di più dei soldati nelle loro brande?! ….Siete sicuro Signore?!"  
"AVANTI SASSOINNN!"  
"Calmatevi, altrimenti non posso proseguire e poi avete già capito, Voi non lo avete mai fatto?"  
"SASSOINN AVANTIII!"  
"Mi fate paura, non posso proseguire."  
"SASSOIN se non vuoi che ti trafigga con la spada, parlaaaa!"  
"Signore, ho l'impressione che mi ammazzereste comunque, tanto vale dirvelo. Dunque, ogni sera le nostre brande facevano certi rumori per via del cigolio, l'unica branda che non si muoveva era quella di Grandièr, e Voi sapete perché …"  
"MALEDETTI!"  
"Noi Signori? Ma se non la volevamo vostra figlia, ma lei niente … Voi la conoscete, più le eravamo ostili e più si incaponiva, per questo che compiango il mio amico."  
"Lei … lo … sapeva?"  
"Che non la volevamo? Certo!"  
"Ma no IMBECILLE!"  
"Allora sapere cosa?"  
"Ooooh ma sei così tardone? Dico delle vostre .. irriverenze …"  
"Ma certo che si, e poi mica si trovava in un convento di frati, era in una caserma, e poi se proprio lo volete sapere, questo non è niente!"  
"Cos'altro avete fatto?!"  
"Beh a lei …. Niente … ma … qualche dispettuccio … ssiii …"  
"MALEDETTI IMBECILLI!"  
"E no Signore, Voi come avreste reagito se foste stato comandato da una donna?! Avanti rispondete?! Noi soldati vediamo soltanto le donne nel letto, e una in mezzo a noi e per di più bellissima e attraente, sapete che sogni proibiti che ti istigano a fare? Altro che il libro che mi avete sequestrato!"  
"Continua …"  
"Poi?! ….. Sapeste quando saliva a cavallo …. Ooooh … Che spettacolo! Che commenti! Che Voglia!"  
"E POI SASSSOIN?! …."  
"Non ci penso nemmeno, Voi mi ammazzereste e sareste capace di uccidere anche il povero Gerard! Io ci tengo alla pellaccia e poi adesso ho anche una moglie e voglio godermela, chiaro Signore?!"  
"Non usare quel tono con me … soldato indisciplinato!"  
"Io sarò anche un soldato indisciplinato come dite Voi, però sono un buon soldato, ve lo ha detto anche Vostra figlia! … E poi non pensateci più, è acqua passata, noi a parte quel … periodo, al Comandante la rispettiamo e l'ammiriamo, quindi state tranquillo!"  
"E … Andrè, cosa diceva Andrè di tutto questo?"  
"Poveraccio … a volte resisteva e altre volte ci prendeva a botte per difenderla …. Quante ne ha prese per amore del Comandante! In seguito si è dimostrata un'ottima persona, in svariate occasioni, ci ha difesi dai suoi superiori, e abbiamo capito che è davvero una persona generosa, abbiamo cominciato a rispettarla, e così anche Andrè, che era mal visto da noi perché era il suo servetto, è diventato nostro amico.  
Bene spero che adesso vi riteniate soddisfatto! Buona notte Generale."  
"Buona notte un accidente, soldato Sasson, dopo quanto mi hai raccontato dovrei ammazzarti, altro che dormire con me!"  
"Neanche io ci tengo a dividere la stanza con Voi, mandatemi dalla mia Sabrina!"  
"STA ZITTO IMBECILLE! Vorresti anche il premio per tutto quello che avete fatto passare a mia figlia?"  
"Signore, ve lo ripeto, non la volevamo e poi … è tutto cambiato, nessuno più le manca di rispetto, anzi!"  
"Meglio per voi!"  
"Buona notte Signore."  
"Buona notte IMBECILLE!"  
"Ahahahahahah!"

"Gerard, come ti senti? Meglio Comandante, però non posso muovermi …"  
"Oscar credo che tre giorni non siano assolutamente sufficienti …"  
"Si lo penso anche io Andrè …. Gerard deve ristabilirsi prima di rimetterci in marcia."  
"Mi dispiace Comandante!"  
"Ma cosa dici La Salle? Non è certo colpa tua! Tu devi solo pensare a rimetterti in sesto …. Io torno in camera mia, a domani."  
"A domani Comandante."

"Aspetta Oscar ti accompagno."

Siamo nel corridoio, l'uno accanto all'altro, davanti alla porta della sua camera.

"Oscar …"

La guardo e le sfioro appena la guancia.

"Andrè potrebbe vederci qualcuno!"  
"Si …. Hai ragione … a domani Oscar!"  
"A domani Andrè!"

E' sera! Sono passati già quattro giorni dal nostro arrivo a Chambery, come era prevedibile dobbiamo fermarci per una settimana, sperando che La Salle si ristabilisca. Mio padre e Alain, non fanno che discutere, credo che quando torneremo a casa quei due sentiranno la mancanza, l'uno dell'altro.  
Il proprietario della locanda ci ha detto che stasera difficilmente staremo tranquilli, infatti come ogni mese, nella locanda c'è una festicciola accompagnata dal ballo, naturalmente siamo stati invitati.

Faccio venire mio Padre in camera mia.  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
Guardo Sabrina e le dico: "Ti spiace lasciarmi da sola per qualche minuto?"  
"Ma si certo Oscar, a dopo."  
Appena Sabrina esce, dico a mio Padre:  
"Padre ho deciso che Alain oggi sarà in libertà!"  
"Ti ricordo che Sassion è agli arresti."  
"Padre Vi ricordo che Alain, oltre ad avervi dimostrato di essere un bravo soldato, Vi ha anche salvato la vita!  
Ha tutto il diritto di ricevere un riconoscimento, in questo caso, oltre ad avere la giornata libera avrà anche la nottata a sua disposizione."  
"Cosa, ma sei impazzita?!"  
"Assolutamente, è un mio soldato e così ho deciso, pertanto io questa notte dormirò nella Vostra stanza e lui nella mia, discorso chiuso!"  
"Ora capisco perché Sassoin dice che tutti in caserma ti rispettano! E capisco anche perché Sassoin è così sfrontato, sono indisciplinati a causa tua!"  
"Ora basta Padre, così ho deciso e così sarà! Stanotte divideremo la stanza."

Esco dalla mia camera, sento mio padre: "Dove vai?"  
"Ma è mai possibile che Voi mi dobbiate controllare continuamente?"  
"No no che dici?! Va pure."  
"Bene a dopo Padre!"

Vado in camera di Alain e lì ci trovo anche Sabrina. Entro e chiudo la porta.  
"Alain debbo parlarti …"  
"Mi preoccupate Comandante, non credo di aver fatto nulla."  
"Ma no Alain, non ho nulla da rimproverarti.  
Sono venuta a dirti che almeno per oggi non sei agli arresti e …."  
"Dite davvero Comandante?"  
"Mi conosci, non ho l'abitudine di scherzare. Non solo hai la giornata libera ma anche la …. Ehmm … la notte …."  
"Davvero Comandante?!"  
"Si certo, prendi le tue cose e trasferisciti nella mia stanza, io passerò la notte qui con mio Padre."

Vedo Alain e Sabrina felici, Alain per la contentezza da' un bacio veloce a sua moglie, e mi dice: "Grazie Comandante!"  
"Ora vado a prendere la mia roba per portarla qui, tu nel frattempo fai la stessa cosa."  
"Comandante Oscar perché l'avete fatto?"  
"Hai salvato la vita a mio padre, e non solo, hai come sempre dimostrato di essere un valido soldato, ma questo non significa che tu debba andare a caccia di guai Alain, intesi? E vedi di non farmi pentire di queste ore di libertà che ti ho concesso! Ricorda che mi sono messa contro mio padre, per agevolarti, e non farmene pentire."  
"State tranquilla Comandante, e poi come potrei trascorrere le ore di libertà che mi avete concesso se sarò chiuso in camera con mia moglie?!"  
"Ehmm … Questo è affar tuo non mi interessa."

Sabrina mi dice: "Grazie Oscar … Alain ha ragione quando mi dice che siete buona."  
"A dopo, e adesso Alain sbrigati che dobbiamo sistemare gli alloggi!"

E' sera, nella locanda cominciano i festeggiamenti, la musica giunge fino alle stanze, mio padre è di sotto ed io sono ancora in camera, ho fatto un bagno e sono pronta per incontrare il mio Andrè.  
Sento bussare.

"Avanti."  
"Oscar sei … pronta?!"

Andrè non mi lascia rispondere che si avventa sulle mie labbra e mi bacia con impeto, sento la sua passione sul mio corpo, mi accarezza i capelli, si allontana appena dalle mie labbra, mi sussurra: "Ti amo …"  
Mi bacia ancora e ancora, mi allontano da lui e gli dico: "Andrè non vorrei che mio padre entrasse, stavolta non c'è Alain a salvarci ahahah!"  
"Si lo so, è chiuso nella stanza con sua moglie già da tempo! ….. Oscar io … io … vorrei …. Attendo impaziente il momento che…. che tu…..tu sia mia …."

Si avventa nuovamente sulle mie labbra, fino a farle diventare rosse, e dopo avermi stretta a lui con fervore mi dice: "E' meglio andare, altrimenti …. La vuoi una tazza di cioccolata?"  
"Si Andrè."  
"Poi sai cosa facciamo Oscar! Ci intratteniamo un po' di sotto e magari dopo passeggiamo un pochino, che ne dici?"  
"Va bene Andrè andiamo!"

Andrè ed io attraversiamo il corridoio e appena giungiamo davanti alla porta della mia camera, udiamo dei gemiti, mi sento a disagio con Andrè, evito di guardarlo, e con indifferenza scendiamo di sotto, vediamo la gente suonare, ballare e bere a volontà.  
Mio padre è seduto a un tavolo in compagnia di alcuni ospiti, sembra trovarsi bene con loro.  
Andrè si avvicina all'oste e gli chiede due tazze di cioccolata e prendiamo posto a un tavolo in un angolo del locale, anche se è un posto appartato, ovviamente la musica e l'allegria giunge fino a qui.

"Oscar, il dottore ha detto che La Salle deve rimanere ancora a riposo per qualche giorno, purtroppo si allontana ancora il nostro rientro a casa."  
"Su Andrè non pensiamoci … oh guarda ci portano la cioccolata!"

Il garzone si avvicina e posa le tazze.

"Grazie."

L'assaggiamo.

"Uhmm … E' buonissima …"  
"Oscar …"  
"Si …"  
Mi piacerebbe ballare con te, ma ci scambierebbero per due strani ahahah!"  
"Si ahahahah …. Andrè, mi è piaciuto molto ballare con te a Venezia, chissà quando avremo un'altra occasione!"  
"Beh, di sicuro alla festa del nostro fidanzamento!"  
"La festa del nostro fidanzamento, come suona strano!"  
"E' strano sentirtelo dire, però che bello!"  
Andrè mi prende la mano sotto il tavolo, e mi guarda con desiderio, io lascio la sua mano e gli dico: "Andrè ti prego non guardarmi così, non siamo soli."  
"Si hai ragione … amore …"

Vedo mio Padre avvicinarci al mio tavolo e mi dice: "Io torno in camera, sono stanco!"  
"Buona notte Padre."

Percorro il corridoio e passo davanti alla stanza di Sabrina e Sassoin e penso: "Accidenti … è davvero tremendo, non si controlla nemmeno un po' se non fosse che sono tutti di sotto e non ci fosse la musica, ascolterebbero tutte le note di Sassoin.  
Non resisto penso ad alta voce e rido" Ahahahaha accidenti a te sei davvero tremendo, spero che Andrè sia come te! Ah Marguerite, quanto mi manchi!"  
Entro in camera e continuo a pensare ad alta voce: "Marguerite, moglie mia, quanto tempo senza di te!  
Sassoin ha insinuato che io sia ormai fuori gioco, se solo sapesse! …..  
Sento talmente la tua mancanza Marguerite che desidero almeno scriverti."

Prendo penna e calamaio, dei fogli, mi siedo dietro al tavolo e comincio a scrivere.

"Per strada fa davvero freddo, è meglio rientrare Oscar."  
"Si Andrè, però è stata una bella passeggiata, queste strade sono davvero caratteristiche, e così tutto diverso, da Parigi."

Entriamo nella locanda, la festa è finita e i garzoni stanno pulendo la sala, entriamo,salutiamo e ci precipitiamo nelle nostre stanze, ci avviciniamo con un poco di imbarazzo davanti alla stanza di Sabrina, Andrè e io ci guardiamo appena, per fortuna che almeno adesso sentiamo ridere e nulla più.

Andrè mi lascia davanti alla porta, mi sfiora appena con le sue labbra e mi dice: "A domani Oscar … sognami …"  
"Sorrido, gli rispondo: " Anche tu."  
"Ormai non faccio altro Oscar … Buona notte, Oscar ti amo ."  
"Buona notte Andrè."

Entro in camera mia vedo mio padre dormire, che strano, mi aspettavo che mi aspettasse sveglio per farmi il terzo grado, meglio così.  
Mi preparo per la notte, indosso la camicia.  
Penso: Andrè, è così dolce e paziente … è davvero l'uomo giusto per me che sono esattamente il contrario, e poi lo amo …

Vedo sullo scrittoio una lettera, non è ancora stata sigillata, di sicuro l'ha scritta mio Padre, non resisto e la leggo …

Mia adorata Marguerite,  
il nostro viaggio di ritorno prosegue, non senza qualche inconveniente. Freddo, neve, soste scomode …. ed un soldato irriverente.  
Spero solo che la nostra amata figliola si dimetta dall'esercito appena rientrata a Parigi, Ti prego mia amata, aiutami a convincerla! Non vuole il congedo! Vuole restare a capo della brigata B dei soldati della guardia metropolitana parigina! Ma non si è mai vista una cosa simile! Certo non si era mai vista una donna tra i soldati, lo so, è colpa mia. Ma davvero, una donna sposata, se poi sarà madre, meglio quando sarà madre, a capo di una brigata di uomini rozzi ed indisciplinati, davvero è troppo, anche per me!  
Ti prego, mia amata, aiutami a farla ragionare. Anche Andrè è d'accordo con lei! Le ho scelto un marito troppo permissivo, troppo tranquillo. Andrè dovrà imparare ad imporsi!  
Imporsi, con Oscar, ci riesco a fatica persino io.  
Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, e del tuo consiglio. Ci sono dei momenti in cui dubito che i nostri ragazzi siano normali, insomma, si guardano, si annusano, si sfiorano … .ma nulla di più. Non che io voglia che loro facciano qualcosa, però …. mi vengono tanti dubbi: sapranno cosa fare? Perché io non ho minimamente provveduto a quel tipo di educazione, e adesso ho paura. Almeno con Andrè, avrei dovuto assicurarmi che ricevesse la giusta educazione, completa. Un errore a cui ora devo rimediare, ma non è più un ragazzino, e non è facile.  
Insomma, in tutta onestà, io al posto di Andrè … ecco …..non mi limiterei a guardare negli occhi la donna che amo, meglio, non mi sono proprio limitato a guardarti negli occhi!  
Ma loro nulla!  
Io voglio i miei nipotini! Voglio tanti piccoli Jarjayes! Ma come faccio con questi imbranati?  
Temo che dovrò seguirli in camera da letto per assicurarmi che provvedano!  
Ma insomma, sono solo un povero padre preoccupato …. se almeno ci fossi tu, qui con me, sapresti consigliarmi. E poi con te, forse, nostra figlia sarebbe più aperta al dialogo.  
Eppure, resto convinto che Andrè abbia un grande potenziale, credo che saprà rendere felice la nostra piccola Oscar, sotto ogni punto di vista! È un bel ragazzo, muscoloso, arguto, simpatico, sempre sorridente!  
Vedo spesso Oscar perdersi a osservarlo, sono sicuro che siano fatti l'una per l'altro! Se solo si svegliassero un poco …..non troppo …. mi basterebbe capire che sono due adulti, in ogni senso.  
Ieri ho avuto la solita discussione con quel soldato irriverente, Soisson. Credo che abbia sorpreso i nostri piccoli in atteggiamenti un poco equivoci. Secondo lui, non devo preoccuparmi. Forse Andrè si sarà confidato con questo ragazzo? In fondo sono amici. Spero che sia così, e che tutto vada come auspico.  
Quanto mi manchi, Marguerite! Ho voglia di abbracciarti, di stringerti, di baciarti e …. Beh …. sono un uomo, ho voglia di perdermi in te. E tutti questi pensieri, non mi aiutano certo! E poi, viaggiamo con una coppia di giovani sposi …. che in questo momento si trovano nella stanza a fianco … .ti assicuro che se nostra figlia e nostro genero ci metteranno lo stesso impegno di questi due … la discendenza è assicurata!  
Spero che questo viaggio volga al termine il prima possibile, non ho più l'età per certe fatiche, seppure ci fermiamo in ottime locande ogni volta che è possibile. E poi a Parigi sarà più facile controllare certe faccende, magari chiamiamo a palazzo il dottor Lassonne, come precettore, una bella lezione scientifica, tutta teoria. Oppure potrei consegnare ad Andrè alcuni di quei libelli, proibiti, quelli che ho sequestrato in gioventù! Li ricordi …..quando mio padre scoprì certe letture …..me le diede di santa ragione, seppure ero già piuttosto adulto!  
E se penso poi a tuo padre! Cielo! Mi sfidò a duello, voleva farmi la pelle, quando scopri che non aspettammo il matrimonio! Ti ricordi, quel pomeriggio di pioggia, fummo sorpresi dal temporale e dovemmo rifugiarci nelle scuderie. Tra la paglia, tutti bagnati, ridevamo di gusto! Come eri bella! Come sei bella! Quel pomeriggio diventasti mia moglie!  
Eh, mia amata, quanto tempo è passato, quante cose sono cambiate.  
Non vedo l'ora di avere i miei piccoli nipoti da crescere, da istruire nell'uso delle armi, nella lotta, nella disciplina …. ed anche ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi e fare disperare i loro genitori! Vorrei per loro, tutto quello che ho vietato a Oscar! Abbracci e carezze comprese.  
A te lo posso confidare, credo che tu avessi ragione, sono stato eccessivo con la nostra piccola figliola. Troppo rigido, troppo freddo. Ora devo rimediare, aiutami tu, mia amata.  
Ora ti lascio, cercherò di dormire un poco, siamo a Chambery, ci fermeremo qualche giorno per riposarci.  
A presto, mia amata! Sono certo che ti sognerò, il tuo profumo, la tua dolcezza, i tuoi capelli setosi, la tua pelle diafana…..vorrei perdermi nei tuoi occhi, accarezzare il tuo viso coprendolo di mille baci, percorrere il tuo profilo, raggiungere il tuo seno, ancora florido, morbido, i tuoi fianchi e poi ritornare su. Fermarmi a baciare ogni centimetro della tua pelle, sentirti pronunciare il mio nome e rinnovarti la mia devozione. Perdermi in te, fino a sfinirmi, perso nei tuoi gemiti di piacere.  
Ti sognerò, sognerò tutto ciò, come ogni notte che passo lontano da te.  
Con affetto,  
Tuo Augustin 

Sento mio padre muoversi.

"Hai capito mio padre? Cosa scrive a mia madre! E pensare che lo facevo quasi santo! Alla sua età …. e critica pure Alain! Ah ah ah…."  
Poso la lettera sullo scrittoio, rido non mi rendo conto di aver svegliato mio padre.

"Oscar sei tornata? Perché mai ridi? Sei felice figliola? Andrè ti ha fatto … divertire? Su cara dimmi qualcosa!"

Penso ancora alla lettera che ho appena letto e continuo a ridere irrefrenabilmente.

"Ahahahahah Scusatemi Padre io non volevo svegliarvi."  
"Ma Oscar stai bene, comincio a preoccuparmi!"  
"Vi preoccupate per me se sono felice, Vi preoccupate se sono triste, Vi preoccupate se non mi congedo …. Ma insomma Padre, Voi non vi siete mai preoccupato per me e adesso cosa Vi succede?"  
"Lo vuoi proprio sapere?"  
"Certo!"

Vedo mio Padre guardarmi severamente e mi dice: "Sono preoccupato per i nipoti che mi dovrai dare!"  
"Che?! Ma … che significa?"  
"Senti Oscar, tu sai come si fanno?"  
"Eh! Ma … ma … Padre, comincio a preoccuparmi, Vi sentite davvero bene?"  
"Oscar figliola non ti arrabbiare, e cerchiamo di parlare seriamente …. Ascolta … qualcuno te l'ha mai spiegato? … Magari Nanny?"  
"Nooo!"  
"No, figliola, ne sei sicura?"  
"No Padre, Voi siete assurdo!"  
"Io non ti capisco Oscar, sii più esplicita, allora lo sai o no come si fanno i bambini?"  
"Ahaha Padre! Padre Vi prego ahahah non ce la faccio più, ma cosa avete, sentite per caso la mancanza di Alain o cosa? Perché siete davvero assurdo!"  
"No no no Oscar, la faccenda è più grave di quanto possa sembrare. Ti prego dimmi solo se lo sai e poi ti giuro che non tornerò più sull'argomento … Giuro!"  
Incrocio le braccia e con atteggiamento canzonatorio gli dico: "Padre, in via del tutto eccezionale, stasera Vi parlerò come un figlio parla a suo padre … dunque …"  
"Su avanti figliola, non farmi stare sulle spine."  
"Padre io ho frequentato per quasi vent'anni il bordello più famoso di tutta l'Europa. E Voi mi chiedete se sono a conoscenza di come si fanno i bambini, e alla mia età?! Con tutto il rispetto ma Voi avete qualche problema."  
"Ma Oscar a quale bordello ti riferisci? Non mi pare che tu sia uscita da Parigi se non per le poche licenze che hai ricevuto."  
"Ahahah Ma padre, non c'è bisogno di uscire dalla Francia per frequentare un bordello dove ci sono depravati di ogni genere, ma cosa avete capito?! Basta recarsi a Versailles e lì impari proprio tutto, soprattutto come si fanno i bambini ahahah! …. Pensate che tante volte mi è bastato passare per i corridoi e assistere a delle lezioni di … concepimento, lì non si preoccupano nemmeno di chiudere la porta, ma Voi forse non lo sapevate? Poi Padre Vi devo raccontare di quando ho preso servizio presso i soldati della guardia?"  
"No no no … ti prego, Sassono ieri mi ha raccontato qualcosa, ed è più che sufficiente!  
Bene Oscar possiamo chiudere qui l'argomento, quello che volevo sapere adesso lo so, e ora ti auguro una buona notte … e mi raccomando, quando arriverà il momento figliola .. fa in modo che Andrè si senta motivato, mi comprendi?"  
"Si certo, Vi comprendo benissimo; Andrè e io Vi prenderemo ad esempio ahahah"  
"Oscar Oscar non scherzare!"  
"Ma no Padre non scherzo affatto, stasera ho capito che non andate d'accordo con Alain, perché Voi eravate come lui ahahahah!"  
"Continuo a non capirti."  
"Capisco io Padre, capisco io ahahahah!"  
"Però concedetemi un ultima cosa, anzi due .."  
"Cosa?"  
"Non pensavo che i miei nonni fossero così tremendi e se pensate di spiare me e Andrè la prima notte di nozze, be' vi sbagliate di grosso."  
"Ma che dici, io… spiare te e Andrè! Ma come ti salta in mente una cosa simile, casa nostra non è mica Versailles!"  
"Ahahah Si padre …. Ahah Buona notte padre!"  
"Continuo a non capirti!"


	44. Chapter 44

Mie gentilissime amiche, scusandomi per il ritardo (l'arpia domenica è rimasta senza pc e ieri…..era in sciopero!), vi lascio il Capitolo 44 di Avventura sulle Alpi.

Grazie e tutte per i bei commenti.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**La lotta**_

E' mattino mi sveglio, mio padre è già in piedi, è seduto sul letto, mi guarda e mi dice: "Devi sbrigarti Oscar, preparati e fa tornare qui Sassoin."  
"Padre, mi sono appena svegliata, datemi almeno il tempo di alzarmi dal letto!"  
"Uhmm … si si …"

"Oscar ieri hai fatto delle allusioni circa i tuoi nonni e …"  
"Padre Vi prego, non vorrete davvero ricominciare, non Vi è bastato tutto quello che ci siamo detti?!"  
"Ehmm … vedi io … non vorrei averti dato l'impressione di essere … invadente è solo che mi preoccupo per te!"  
"Si lo so, però adesso è meglio che mi sbrighi, così avrete la compagnia di Alain e sarà tutto Vostro, Vi è mancato vero? Ahahah!"  
"Mi sembra di ascoltare lui … secondo me sei peggiorata da quando presti servizio in quella caserma, è per questo che dovresti lasciarla …. E poi ti sposi e …."  
"Basta Padre, non incominciate a tormentarmi di prima mattina, è meglio che mi sbrighi!"

Vado dietro il paravento e mi vesto in fretta, voglio andare via prima che mio padre ricominci, mi accingo ad uscire dalla stanza, quando sento bussare.  
Apro la porta ed è Alain.

"Sassoin?! Non ci posso credere, tu qui di tua spontanea volontà!"  
"Sapete Generale, cominciavo a sentire la Vostra mancanza, e Voi? Ahahahah"  
"Ho dormito benissimo senza aver ascoltato le tue idiozie!"  
"Sapeste io …. Ho dormito come un angelo in Paradiso."  
"Sassoin! Aspetta almeno che esca mia figlia!"

Ignoro i loro discorsi e vado via, percorro il corridoio, la tentazione è tanta, non resisto, mi fermo davanti la camera di Andrè, busso, apro.

"Oscar, che bella sorpresa! Che ne dici di fare colazione insieme, magari ce la facciamo portare qui!"  
"Si certo Andrè."  
"Però dammi almeno il bacio del buongiorno …."

Ci abbandoniamo l'uno all'altro, incurante del mondo che abbiamo lasciato fuori.

"Allora Generale, adesso che il Comandante è andata via, devo ringraziarvi per avermi concesso una splendida …. Licenza …"  
"Non è merito mio, ma di mia figlia, devi ringraziare lei, e tu lo sai benissimo, solo che ti piace stuzzicarmi, vero? … Ehi ehi Sassoin, che non ti venga in mente di raccontarmi di come hai passato le tue ore di libertà, che non mi interessa."  
"Non ci penso nemmeno a raccontarvi cosa ho fatto con mia moglie, se magari fosse stata con una donna che per me non contava …. allora si!"  
"Veramente Sassoin non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica qualcosa, tanto da dietro la porta ho sentito tutto."  
"Cosa? Avete origliato?"  
"Ma per chi mi hai preso, non è nel mio stile origliare, eri tu che ti dimenavi come un ossesso senza rendertene conto e senza pensare che qualcuno ti potesse ascoltare."  
"Ah ah ah ah Signore, secondo me state davvero esagerando!"  
"Affatto Sassoin!"  
"Beh allora mi dispiace che Voi .. Ah Ah … ma ditemi non è che Vi ho fatto venire nostalgia di Vostra moglie?"  
"SASSOINN!"  
"Ah ah Adesso sono sicuro che avete sentito la mia mancanza Signore, che ne dite se al nostro rientro mi congedassi dall'esercito e venissi a lavorare presso il Vostro palazzo? Almeno renderei la Vostra giornata più allegra Ah Ah … Signore!"  
"Lavorare al palazzo e sopportarti anche lì?"  
"Ritieniti licenziato già da adesso!"  
"Ah ah Meno male che il lavoro non mi manca Ah Ah!"  
"Povera figlia mia che ha deciso di sopportare elementi come te!"  
"No Signore, Vi assicuro che io sono il più tranquillo della Compagnia B ah ah!"

Dieci giorni dopo

Palazzo Jarjeyes

"Madame Vi vedo preoccupata, Vi è successo qualcosa? Cos'è quella lettera, è forse successo qualcosa ai ragazzi o al Generale?"  
"No no, loro stanno bene! …. Oh Mia cara Nanny è mio marito che mi dà pensiero, ormai divento ansiosa ogni qualvolta ricevo una sua lettera …"  
"Madame, se non sono troppo indiscreta, cosa manda a dirvi?!"  
"Nanny … Augustin è ossessionato dalla discendenza, vuole ad ogni costo dei nipoti e … sragiona."  
"Si questo lo sapevo, ma comunque non capisco madame Marguerite, basta aspettare che i ragazzi si sposini e …"  
"Nanny, lui fa certi discorsi …"  
"Di che genere?"  
"E' imbarazzante anche a dirli, poi tu sei la nonna di Andrè e a maggior ragione mi sento a disagio a raccontarti certe cose."  
"Madame Marguerite, mi sono occupata di Vostro marito da quando era in fasce, quindi lui per me è come un figlio e qualsiasi stupidaggine che viene da lui, non mi impressiona più di tanto, basti pensare che ha allevato la nostra bambina come un ragazzo …. Più follia di questa? Quindi non indugiate e parlate, sono pronta a tutto."  
"Nanny come posso dirtelo …. Teme che in nostro Andrè non sia abbastanza uomo per dargli dei nipoti."  
"COSAAA?! Ma è impazzito o cosa! Ma come gli vengono certe idiozie per la testa? E' per caso ammattito? Nooo no no aspetta Augustin che appena torni ti faccio vedere io!"  
"Ti prego nanny, non ti ci mettere anche tu …. Immagino già, come starà rendendo la vita impossibile ai ragazzi …"  
"Perché siete silenziosa?"  
"Mi ha scritto …."  
"Cosa vi manda a dire?"  
"Nulla … Nulla …."  
"Madame, Vi prego …."  
"Sarebbe capace di spiare la prima notte di nozze dei ragazzi …."  
"COSA?! AUGUSTIN allora sei davvero diventato matto?! …. Aspetta di tornare a casa che ti faccio vedere io! …. Certo non posso sculacciarti come quando eri un bambino, ma saprò comunque metterti a posto … aspetta che torni e poi a noi due, vedremo chi noi è il Generale: se tu o io! …. Giuro che l'accoglierò con il mestolo in mano, parola mia!""  
"Capisci ora perché sono preoccupata?"  
"Certo, però per il momento tranquillizzatevi, quando saranno qui sistemeremo il nostro Augustin che a quanto sembra ha perso il senno."  
"Ti prego Nanny, solo a pensarci, mi è venuto mal di testa! ….. Non voglio nemmeno pensare a tutte le discussioni che ci saranno nei prossimi giorni, e con il trambusto delle altre mie figlie e nipoti. A proposito Nanny, gli abiti che abbiamo fatto cucire ad Oscar, ce li consegneranno domani, sai se le ragazze hanno fatto spazio sufficiente negli armadi?"  
"Si è tutto a posto, non preoccupatevi."  
"Beh, almeno i preparativi non ci danno alcun grattacapo, Nanny, sono pronte le stanze per le mie figlie?"  
"Si Madame, sono pronte, e sono appena arrivate le nuove tende che metteremo nella stanza degli sposini."  
"E le tovaglie che useremo per la festa di fidanzamento?"  
"Sono già state inamidate, sono perfette …..

"Si è tutto a posto, almeno di questo non dovete preoccuparvi."  
"Beh … si …. ma Augustin mi preoccupa davvero!"

La Salle sta molto meglio e ci siamo finalmente rimessi in viaggio.  
Questi giorni sono trascorsi in tranquillità, non sono mancati i battibecchi tra mio padre e Alain, ormai sono sicura che loro si divertono a punzecchiarsi continuamente e non potrebbero fare più a meno l'uno dell'altro. Sono convinta che quando torneremo a Parigi ne sentiranno la mancanza.  
Prossima destinazione Lione.

Percorriamo gli argini e i ponti lungo il Rodano, udiamo il suono dell'acqua che scorre, è così suggestivo.  
Sono accanto a mio Padre, mi dice: "Vedo che stai osservando con attenzione questo luogo."  
"Non c'ero mai stata, è incantevole!"  
"Tra non molto saremo a Lione, vedrai che stupenda città, ci fermeremo per la notte, avrai qualche ora per vederla, ti assicuro che ne vale la pena."  
"Voi ci siete stato, vero?"  
"Si … con tua madre, eravamo appena sposati … ricordo che fu la prima città che visitammo, tua madre desiderava tanto venirci e io l'accontentai."

Osservo appena mio padre e capisco dalla sua espressione che è stato un periodo felice della sua vita.

"Siete stati in altri posti con mia madre?"  
"No, non molti … non dimenticare che sono un Generale dell'esercito e gli obblighi mi hanno spesso tenuto lontano da casa, però mi rendo conto di aver perso molto tempo, avrei voluto trascorrere più tempo con … tua madre …"  
"Padre, Volete che mi congedi, ma quando lo farete voi?"  
"Ci sto pensando sai! Vorrei … occuparmi dei …. Miei nipoti!"

Ascolto la voce di Alain irrompere alle spalle.

"Signore, se Voi e il Comandante Oscar vi congedaste, l'intero esercito francese vi ringrazierebbe, anzi, darebbe una bella festa in vostro onore!"

Mio padre ed io all'unisono rispondiamo: "Scordatelo!"

"Ah ah ah E' proprio vero, tale padre, tale figlia ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoin desidero arrivare prima possibile a Parigi, solo per avere la soddisfazione di sbatterti in isolamento!"  
"Signore non mi impressionate più con le Vostre minacce, ormai mi ci sono abituato all'idea ah ah!"

E' pomeriggio siamo nella città di Lione, percorriamo le strade, le piazze, guardo con curiosità, e con molta fretta cerchiamo un alloggio, lo troviamo, ci sistemiamo come sempre.  
Ero stanchissima, ho riposato per un paio d'ore, mi sveglio vedo Sabrina dormire ancora, io invece lascio la stanza e cerco Andrè, vado nella sua stanza.

"Andrè, hai riposato un po'?"  
"Si Oscar."  
"La Salle?"  
"Riposa, era davvero affaticato, dopo il ferimento e adesso con il viaggio che abbiamo intrapreso."  
"Capisco …. Andrè che ne dici di mangiare qualcosa in fretta e magari ci aggiriamo per Lione?"  
"Si si certo, Oscar, prendo la cappa e andiamo."

Ci aggiriamo per le strade di Lione, Andrè ed io guardiamo con curiosità tutto ciò che ci circonda. Siamo nel quartiere della Croix-Rousse.  
"Andrè mio padre ha ragione, qui è davvero bello!"  
"Guarda Oscar quello è un laboratorio di artigiani, sono dediti alla lavorazione della seta."

Passeggiamo in centro e passiamo davanti palais Saint-Pierre, sorrido.

"Guarda Andrè che palazzo imponente!"  
"E' un convento Oscar!"  
Sorrido e Oscar mi chiede: "Cosa c'è Andre, perche ridi?"  
"Siamo davanti a un convento e penso ad Alain, immagino i suoi commenti se fosse qui! …. Oscar fermiamoci in questa trattoria, ho voglia di una buona birra, che ne dici?"  
"Va bene Andrè, niente cioccolata questa volta!"

Entriamo nella trattoria e appena l'oste ci vede capisce se siamo forestieri, ci viene incontro e ci dice: "Benvenuti al bouchons, prego accomodatevi signori!"

L'uomo ci accompagna a un tavolo e ci dice: "In cosa posso servirvi?"  
Andrè risponde: "Portateci due birre."  
"Solo due birre signori! Ma no, dovete gustare i nostri piatti, sapete sono tipici del posto, Vi assicuro che non vi pentirete."  
Andrè mi guarda.  
"Che ne dici Oscar?"  
"E va bene Andrè, dopo tutto siamo in vacanza ah ah!"  
"Allora Signore portateci le Vostre specialità."  
"Subito Signore!"

Vedo l'oste allontanarsi felice.

"Oscar, a parte le aggressioni che abbiamo subito, questa missione si è trasformata davvero in una vacanza indimenticabile!"  
"Andrè, ormai siamo sulla strada del ritorno, ancora qualche altra tappa e saremo a casa, sinceramente sono impaziente di tornare."  
"Sono ansioso quanto te di fare ritorno, e poi ….. sono impaziente di …. Sposarti."

Lo sguardo di Oscar è così dolce, che vorrei accarezzarla, sono inebetito dalla sua bellezza, è arrossita un poco alla mia impazienza. È sempre così timida …. quando non ha un'arma in mano!

"Andrè Andrè…. Ma mi stai ascoltando?"  
"Si si Oscar …. cosa dicevi?"  
"Andrè! Ma a cosa stai pensando?!"  
"Io? A te, a chi se no!"  
"Su dai Andrè, non scherzare!"  
"Non scherzo affatto … ti guardo e ti ….."

La voce dell'oste mi impedisce di continuare.

"Ecco qua Signori, apprezzerete le nostre squisitezze e buon appetito!"  
"Grazie!"

Andrè non mi dice più niente, mi guarda con dolcezza, gli dico:"Andrè ti prego non guardarmi così, potrebbero pensare male."  
"Hai ragione, negli ultimi tempi non fai che riprendermi per questo, ma …. Molte volte nemmeno me ne accorgo."  
"Su dai Andrè mangiamo si raffredda."

Andrè ed io, abbiamo trascorso una bellissima serata, adesso siamo nuovamente in marcia, abbiamo superato ormai Lione.  
Adesso siamo accampati in una zona collinare e tra due giorni raggiungeremo Vichy.

Tutti sono in tenda per riposarsi un po', il turno di guardia tocca ad Andrè e La Salle, gli abbiamo chiesto di lasciarci un po' da soli, adesso siamo qui davanti al fuoco a parlare.

"Finalmente ci avviciniamo sempre di più!"  
"Andrè il viaggio ti ha stancato vero?"  
"Adesso comincia a pesarmi, come a tutti del resto, però abbiamo avuto la possibilità di conoscere luoghi incantevoli, e poi l'Italia … stupenda! Non scorderò mai i bellissimi luoghi, e soprattutto le giornate meravigliose che abbiamo trascorso, pensa, abbiamo persino ballato la Volta ahahah …. Non l'avrei mai pensato!"

Andrè rimane in silenzio e mi guarda con un'aria strana, gli chiedo: "Andrè cos'hai, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Ah ah ah … Oscar scusami ma non posso fare a meno di ridere ahahahah!"  
"Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende?"  
"Sei sicura di volerlo sapere?"  
"Certo che si, e poi conosco quell'espressione, stai sicuramente pensando a qualcosa di poco carino, su avanti parla!"  
"Ah ah e va bene, ma promettimi di non arrabbiarti."  
"Andreè …!"  
" E .. e va bene, è che … che non ti ho mai vista così ah ah!"  
"Così come?"  
"No Oscar se mi guardi così non te lo dico, potresti ammazzarmi lo so!"  
"Su Andrè smettila, se non me lo dici ti ammazzo comunque … avanti …"  
"Ah ah .. Quando assumi quell'atteggiamento mi ricordi tuo padre!"  
"COSA?!"  
"Adesso ancora di più Oscar, spero che con gli anni tu non diventi come lui ah ah …!"  
"Andrè smettila, mi stai infastidendo, su avanti parla altrimenti …"  
"Cosa vuoi fare, prendermi a pugni come quando eravamo ragazzi ah ah!"

Vedo Oscar avvicinarsi minacciosamente, avanza e di fronte a me, mi scruta severamente e mi dice: "Allora Grandièr parla cos'hai da dirmi, e non ne hai coraggio?"  
"E va bene Oscar è che non ti ho mai vista così …"  
"Così come?"  
"Sporca e con i capelli così arruffati, i tuoi ricci sono davvero ribelli ah ah ah!"  
"Ti piace prendermi in giro? Ti ricordo che sono giorni che viaggiamo e non facciamo un bagno, ma tu credi di stare meglio di me? Se avessi uno specchio di fronte vedresti uno scimmione!"  
"Ah ah può darsi, ma io ho l'impressione che di fronte ho una scimmia per come sono i tuoi capelli ah ah!"  
"Aspetta che adesso ti faccio vedere io …"

Vedo Oscar stringere la mano, mi molla un destro, lo schivo, ma lei tenta di colpirmi ancora, afferro il suo braccio, dietro di me c'è un tronco d'albero, barcollo e cado, lottiamo, mentre tenta di colpirmi ancora io cerco di schivarla, e divertito le rubo un bacio, le dico: "Oscar, ti prego mi sbagliavo, non sembri una scimmia ma una gatta selvatica … una meravigliosa gatta selvatica ah ah!"  
"Andrè smettila …"

Siamo a terra lottiamo, almeno io con passione, lei invece anche se è arrabbiatissima la vedo sorridere, è sopra di me e con una spinta la porto giù, è sotto di me, i suoi meravigliosi capelli biondi sono pieni di terra, imprigiono le sue braccia, intreccio le mie mani alle sue, la guardo divertito.  
Entrambi ansimiamo, la guardo, mi guarda.

"Sei mia prigioniera, allora Oscar, ti arrendi?"  
"Mai! Lo sai che non sono affatto arrendevole …"  
"Lo so … ti conosco … ma come vedi, io sono più forte di te e non ti lascio andare, se prima non mi dici che ti arrendi."  
"Scordatelo!"  
"Davvero?!"  
"Si .."

La sento ansimare, non resisto, le mie dita intrecciate alle sue si sciolgono, scendono sui polsi, afferro le sue braccia e la stringo con passione, e con respiro affannato le chiedo ancora: "Allora ti arrendi?"  
"Mai Grandièr … lo sai, io non mi arrenderò mai!"

Non resisto, mi avvento sulla sua bocca e la bacio, con passione, con ardore, con amore ….

Siamo in tenda, il Generale ed io veniamo svegliati da rumori insoliti provenire dall'esterno.

"Generale cosa succede?"  
"Non ne ho idea, non vorrei che fossimo nuovamente attaccati, su forza Sassoin sbrigati! … Cosa fai Sassoin?"  
"Mi infilo almeno gli stivali …"  
"In un momento simile tu pensi agli stivali? Imbecille piuttosto prendi la spada!"  
"Sissignore!"

Usciamo in tutta fretta dalla tenda e rimaniamo a bocche spalancate: vediamo Andrè addosso al Comandante, distesi sull'erba che si baciano.

"Però … altro che attacco nemico! Generale, quello ha tutta l'aria di un corpo a corpo …. E che corpo a corpo … Guardate! ahah! ….. Generale avete visto che il nostro Andrè è … davvero funzionante? Ahahah …"

Vedo il Generale avanzare con aria minacciosa verso le due colombelle, lo afferro per un braccio e lo trascino in tenda.

"Sassoin lasciami, è un ordinee!"  
"No, stavolta non vi ubbidisco, chiamatela pure insubordinazione, ma io non Vi permetto di rovinare ai due fidanzatini questo magico momento! Per fortuna che non siete mio suocero, altrimenti Vi avrei già sfidato al duello!"  
"Sassoin sei indisponente!"  
"E Voi invadente! Ma lasciateli in pace, li volete o no questi benedetti eredi?"  
"Certo che si ma …."  
"Ma niente lasciateli esercitare un po' prima ahahah"  
"Sassoin maledetto Sassoin!"  
"Ah ah ah … Signore Vi prego, se continuate a parlarmi così, mi convinco che non potete più fare a meno di me ahahah…. Generale su su andiamo a dormire … forza … E basta pensare a quei due: non sono più dei bambini, anzi, a quell'età i bambini si fanno ahahah!"  
"Ridi ridi imbecille!"  
"Generale, io non so come faccia Andrè a non esplodere, ha la donna che ama tra le braccia, e suo suocero a cinque passi."  
"Sassoin, Andrè ha un grande potenziale, ma la pratica può attendere, e per la teoria Sassoin … uhmm… ho un ordine per te."  
"Sissignore."  
"Devi assicurarti che Andrè abbia almeno le basi della teoria …. Non so se mi spiego!"  
"Signore, se mi rendeste un certo libro …. Potrei provvedere all'educazione teorica del nostro stallone."  
"Scherza pure, ma per me è fondamentale che Andrè faccia il suo dovere, come marito e soprattutto come … Ehmm … uomo …. Ne va dimezzo il mio casato e lo sai!"  
"Generale, sono tutte stupidaggini, ormai sono cose superate, secondo me Voi ne avete fatto una questione di orgoglio e nient'altro!"  
"Saranno stupidaggini per te, ma non certo per me."  
"Signore, ho un idea …"  
"Sentiamo quale?!"  
"Appena la festa di matrimonio sarà terminata, Voi mettetevi sotto il letto degli sposini e accertatevi che tutto vada a buon fine, l'unico inconveniente è che vi toccherà ascoltare: Oh Si – Ancora …."  
"FINISCILA DEFICIENTE!"  
"Ah ah ah Sarà Generale, ma Voi ve la cercate proprio Ah ah ah! E non dite poi che sono io quello fuori di testa!"  
"Ho capito che con te non si può fare un discorso serio …."  
"Forse i Vostri li sono? Non so come Vostra moglie Vi abbia sopportato in tutti questi anni!"  
"SMETTILA!"  
"Va beh che il Vostro lavoro Vi ha tenuto lontano da casa, però siete comunque riuscito ad avere il tempo di fare ben sei figlie ahahah!"  
"Vedi di dormire imbecille!"  
"Agli ordini Signore ah ah ah!"


	45. Chapter 45

Mie care, amate, gentili ammiratrici…..ehm…..vi lascio il Capitolo 45 delle mie mirabolanti avventure!

A presto…e scusatemi se non riesco a convincere quell'arpia a pubblicare tutti i giorni…è una donna invero insopportabile!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Di tende, di laghi e di locande

E' sera, siamo accampati vicino a Vichy, cittadina nota soprattutto per le numerose fonti termali che la circondano, finalmente la neve è un lontano ricordo, siamo immersi nella natura, mi guardo intorno ed osservo gli alberi verdi e rigogliosi, la boscaglia che ci circonda, poco più avanti c'è un meraviglioso laghetto, siamo davanti al fuoco, mangiamo prima di entrare nelle nostre tende.

Finalmente domani saremo a Bourges, nel Berry, almeno lì potremmo prendere alloggio presso una locanda e finalmente potremo fare un bagno, non ne posso più.  
Mangiamo in silenzio, il volto di ciascuno di noi è provato dalle fatiche del viaggio, sento mio padre che dice: "Manca poco al nostro rientro, ancora qualche giorno, domani prenderemo alloggio e finalmente ci metteremo in sesto …. La Salle ormai ti sei ristabilito, anche se ti vedi debilitato."  
"E' la fatica del viaggio signore, io sto bene."  
"Appena arriveremo a Parigi la prima tappa sarà Versailles, dovremo consegnare immediatamente la lettera e poi ognuno di noi prenderà la sua strada."  
"Ah finalmente signore, sentire parlare di casa e di libertà, mette di buon umore!"  
"Calmati Sassoin, tu ed io abbiamo un conto in sospeso, non dimenticarlo."  
"Ah ah ah come potrei dimenticarlo Signore ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoin, meno chiacchiere che dobbiamo fare i turni di guardia."

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo furtivamente, abbiamo continuamente lo sguardo addosso di mio padre, credo che ormai io ed Andrè siamo diventati la sua ossessione.  
Mi alzo e dico: "Io vado a dormire, buona notte"

Sabrina mi segue e dice: "Anch'io vado … a domani!"  
"A domani!"

Sabrina ed io siamo in tenda, sdraiate sui nostri giacigli.

"Sabrina cosa pensi di fare una volta arrivata a Parigi?"  
"Immagino che la paga di Alain non sia sufficiente per mantenerci, dovrò cercare un lavoro, magari in una sartoria, un panificio … mi andrebbe bene anche andare a lavorare presso qualche famiglia che ha bisogno di una cameriera."  
Guardo Sabrina e le dico: "Che ne dici, ti piacerebbe lavorare a casa mia?"  
"Certo che si, Oscar sarei davvero felice lavorare per Voi, grazie!"  
"Ti occuperai solo di me e nessun'altro!"  
"Ma è davvero poco, Oscar."  
"Ah ah, ma no Sabrina, magari per i primi tempi sarà così ma poi credo che arriveranno i bambini e ci sarà un gran da fare, e poi immagino che non ci saranno solo i miei di bambini ma anche i tuoi ah ah …. Ascolta avrai una stanza non molto lontana dalla mia dove sistemarti."  
"Ma Alain ha una casa a Parigi e io …"  
"Si lo so Sabrina, ma quando avrai l'esigenza di rimanere a palazzo lo potrai fare senza alcun problema, naturalmente con Alain."  
"Ma non credo che a Vostro padre farà piacere."  
"Di questo non devi preoccupare, mio padre non è un problema, lui farà quello che dico io …. Se vorrà i suoi eredi ah ah!" mi viene da ridere al pensiero di mio Padre ed Alain, a palazzo.  
"Alain ha ragione quando dice che siete generosa."  
"Ma cosa dici Sabrina … e poi è giusto che sia così!"  
"Grazie Oscar!"

E' l'alba, mi sveglio mi infilo gli stivali ed esco dalla tenda.

"Buongiorno Alain!"  
"Buongiorno Comandante! ….. Sabrina?"  
"Sta ancora dormendo, e mio padre non è con te?!"  
"Si è appena allontanato …...dovrebbe essere nei paraggi."  
"Bene, vado al laghetto."  
"Meglio essere previdenti, portatevi la spada Comandante."  
"Si certo Alain."

Prendo la mia spada e mi addentro nella boscaglia fino ad arrivare al lago, è stupendo, l'acqua è cristallina, la corrente si muove appena. Mi avvicino al margine, mi piego sulle gambe immergo la mano nell'acqua e mormoro: "Ma è calda, che meraviglia!". Tutto attorno c'è un bosco, rigoglioso, con alti alberi e cespugli. E silenzio. Tutto intorno si sente solo il cinguettio di qualche pettirosso, che saluta il sorgere del sole. Che tranquillità! Un paradiso, questo posto ha davvero un aspetto magnifico, sembra di essere in un bosco fatato.

La tentazione è tale che non resisto decido di farmi un bagno, dopo tutto ne ho anche bisogno. Mi guardo intorno, non c'è nessuno; ormai ho deciso, queste acque sono talmente invitanti che ….farò un bel bagno! Ne ho bisogno, un bagno caldo, rilassante.  
Poso la spada sul prato, sfilo gli stivali, le calze di seta bianca i pantaloni neri, la giacca blu, slaccio il fiocco della camicia, sbottono il gilet e lo tolgo, poi ad uno ad uno apro tutti i bottoni della camicia e la lascio cadere al suolo, rimangono le fasce, decido di liberarmi anche di quelle, sfilo la biancheria e rimango completamente nuda. Sento l'aria del mattino accarezzarmi tutta, un piccolo brivido.  
Mi immergo lentamente, è incredibile l'acqua è davvero calda, non ci penso un attimo mi tuffo, nuoto, che senso di benessere che si prova. Ci voleva! Mi lascio andare ai miei pensieri, lascio che la mia mente vaghi, Andrè, Venezia, i balli fatti con Andrè, le passeggiate abbracciati. Mi guardo l'anello che porto, l'unico gioiello che apprezzo. Il simbolo dell'amore di Andrè. Mi lascio cullare dalle acque calde del lago.

"Buongiorno Andrè!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain, sai se Oscar è ancora in tenda?"  
"Il Comandante si è svegliata da un pezzo Andrè, si è diretta verso il lago, Andrè sbrigati raggiungila adesso che tuo suocero non c'è, vai … su … muoviti Andrè!"  
"Ma …"  
"Ma quale ma, su muoviti allocco!"

Mi addentro nella boscaglia e la cerco, Alain mi ha detto che Oscar è al lago, ora la cerco.

"Qui ci sono i suoi vestiti, le calze, i pantaloni, la camicia e le … fasce e la biancheria, sono a terra, ma cosa le sarà succes …. Alzo lo sguardo e ….. Ma … quella nel laghetto che sta nuotando è Oscar?!"

Mi nascondo dietro un cespuglio per non farmi vedere, con le mani sposto appena le foglie. La guardo, è completamente nuda, è bellissima … Oddio quant'è bella!  
La guardo con passione, bramosia, cosa farei per stare lì con lei … Oscar … sento il desiderio di lei salire in me prepotentemente …. Quanto la desidero, vederla così mi sembra Atena, la dea della guerra. Bella, fiera, forte, decisa. Vedo la sua pelle bianca, il suo corpo asciutto, snello, muscoloso. Il suo seno, pieno, sodo, candido. Il suo ventre, scolpito da anni di allenamenti, e poi ….. Finirò con l'impazzire da quanto vorrei stringerla tra le mie braccia, accarezzare ogni centimetro di quella pelle, baciare quelle labbra rosse, affondare in quei capelli biondi e setosi …..Devo calmarmi, Andrè calmati, respiro, un altro respiro, ho la bocca secca, mi inumidisco le labbra, un sospiro …. no un grugnito è il mio …. la voglio, voglio amarla, voglio venerare quel corpo, il corpo della dona che amo. Voglio farle provare sensazioni nuove, la passione, la gioia che può dare l'unione di due corpi che si amano.  
Sono talmente preso dallo spettacolo che Oscar mi offre, che non mi accorgo che alle mie spalle c'è qualcuno.

"Andrè, si può sapere cosa fai qui e per di più sembra che tu stia spiando qualcuno?!"  
"Si … Signor Generale io … io …" balbetto, rosso in viso, accaldato, sudato.  
"Allora perché balbetti? Che ti prende? Cosa stai guardando? Sospetti che ci siano degli assalitori?"  
"No no Signore ma io … "  
"Spostati, lasciami vedere!"  
"No Signore no!"  
"Ma cos'hai? Sei così strano .. su togliti di mezzo e lasciami vedere cosa succede!"  
"No Signore!"

Il Generale non sente ragioni, mi sposta con forza e prende il mio posto, sbircia ed esclama: "Oh Santo Cielo, ma quella è Oscar e sta facendo il bagno … e per giunta è …. nuda?!"

Sono intimidito, temo la reazione del Generale, mi allontano appena odo la sua voce. Sarei tentato di scappare … ma non l'ho fatto apposta, sono rimasto come ipnotizzato dalla mia Oscar!

"Andrè Andreeè … adesso cosa fai lo spione?! Stai a guardare mia figlia che fa il bagno e per giunta è nuda!"  
"Signore io … è stato un caso, passavo vi qui e … come Voi Signore."  
"Si si, ma tu non dovevi soffermarti a guardarla … dovevi andare via!"

Lo guardo e gli rispondo ironicamente: "Voi al mio posto l'avreste fatto Signore?"  
"A … Andreeè! Cosa centra adesso?! Tu non devi ancora guardare mia figlia nuda, non è ancora il momento, non è tua moglie! … Andreeèè ti credevo più … affidabile!"  
"Signore smettetela, sono un uomo e lei è la donna che tra poco sposerò, dopo tutto nemmeno Voi vi siete astenuto con madame!"  
"Andrè ma ti ha dato di volta al cervello? Cos'hai? Forse l'astinenza ti fa sragionare?!"

Sentiamo lo scroscio dell'acqua, è Oscar che sta tornando a riva, cammina sul fondo del lago, un passo dopo l'altro, piano piano emerge e si accinge a uscire fuori.  
Il Generale ed io stiamo a guardare fino a che Oscar è ancora immersa nell'acqua, manca poco e guardo i suoi bellissimi seni emergere dalle acque, quando sento il Generale che sbraita nell'orecchio: "Non guardarla, su vieni con me, andiamo!"  
Mi trascina dietro di se, vedo appena la sua ombra avvicinarsi, e i suoi passi sempre più prossimi.

Sento ancora il Generale: "Vieni con me, cosa guardi?!"

Continua a trascinarmi ancora dietro di se con forza, ma io sono frastornato, vorrei essere lì con lei, ma il Generale continua a spingermi fuori dalla boscaglia.

"Andrè Andrè, basta sognare su su figliolo riprenditi! Lo dovresti sapere: c'è un tempo per ogni cosa e adesso non è il tempo di quello che tu stai pensando!  
Adesso torniamo all'accampamento e mi raccomando non fare parola a mia figlia di quello che hai visto, non vorrei che tu la mettessi in imbarazzo, chiaro?!"  
"Si si Signore!"

Metterla in imbarazzo? Uhm … .potrebbe sguainare la spada! Ho rischiato grosso, però è bellissima … quanto la desidero!

Però anche se sono il padre … devo ammettere che mia figlia è davvero … bellissima … tutto sommato capisco Andrè … io al posto suo … le sarei saltata addosso …. Ma che accidenti dico, quelli non sono ancora sposati! E' inutile la vicinanza di Sassoin mi fa davvero male ….. no no mi manca la mia Marguerite …. Non vedo l'ora di stringerla a me e…..aaaahhhh….

"Generale, cosa avete, qualcosa non va?"  
"Perché Andrè?"  
"Non lo so, siete strano."  
"Sto benissimo Andrè, su cammina … andiamo! E vedi di toglierti quell'espressione dal viso! Su su …..forza! Ti capisco sai? Ma adesso è tempo di occuparci della missione, poi del fidanzamento, dopo del matrimonio e da lì in poi dei miei nipotini! Tanti piccoli Jarjayes …..se saranno belli come la madre…..magari però con il tuo carattere…saranno perfetti!"

"Alain ti prego cosa fai?! Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno smettila!  
"Se ti riferisci al vecchio è in giro chissà dove, e Andrè è alla ricerca del suo nettare, su su vieni qui Sabrina dai …"  
"Alain quello che dici tu non è possibile, ti sei ammattito per caso?"  
"Forse, sarà la vicinanza del matto!  
Su Sabrina adesso non pensiamo a lui e vieni qua, spogliati!"  
"Non ci penso nemmeno Alain … tu non ragioni."  
"Come potrei in queste condizioni? Quand …."  
"Smettila di dire stupidaggini Alain, e sii serio."

Torniamo all'accampamento, rimango basito, nessuno è di guardia.  
Il Generale è furioso.

"Ma che diavolo succede, qui non c'è nessuno! E se dovessimo essere attaccati? Dove si sarà cacciato quell'imbecille?"

Vedo il Generale adirato, lo cerca nella sua tenda e troviamo la Salle che dorme ancora …, mio padre lo sveglia in malo modo e gli chiede: "Dov'è Sassoin?!"  
"Non so Signore, ma non tocca a lui il turno di guardia?"  
"Certo che si, ma non l'ho visto da nessuna parte!"  
"Signore non sarà nella tenda di sua moglie?"  
"Cosa?! Sarebbe assurdo …. Ma ora che ci penso con lui tutto è possibile …. Ora vado a vedere!"

Rimango con Gerard che mi dice: "Andrè l'ho fatta grossa, non avrei dovuto dirlo, ma ero troppo stordito dal sonno ….Andrè prepariamoci a sentire le urla del Generale, Alain di sicuro è con la moglie!"  
"No Gerard, spero proprio che non sia così."  
"Forse non conosci Alain?"

"Dammi ancora un altro bacio Sabrina … ti prego!"  
"Alain smettila."  
"Ma non pensare al vecchio pazzo, quello chissà dove si sarà cacciato … su dai …"

"IL VECCHIO PAZZO è QUI! … SASSOINNN … COSA DIAVOLO STAI FACENDOOO!"

Mi alzo immediatamente da Sabrina e cerco di tirarmi su i pantaloni alla meglio e impreco: "Maledizione, un'altra volta!"  
"SASSOIN E' COSI' CHE STAI DI GUARDIA?!"  
"Si .. Signore io …"  
"IO UN BEL NIENTE SASSOIN, ALZATI QUEI PANTALONI CHE SEI RIDICOLO!"

"Sentito Andrè?! Avevo ragione, era con Sabrina e conoscendo Alain certo non la baciava soltanto!"  
"Gerard prevedo davvero una brutta giornata, è meglio che vada a stare di guardia!"

Vedo il Generale spingere Alain fuori dalla tenda e prenderlo a pedate continuando a gridare: "Maledizione sarai anche un buon soldato, ma sei un irresponsabile!"  
"Signore calmatevi in fondo non è successo nulla."  
"NULLA NULLA DICI? Solo perché non siamo stati vittima di un agguato non è successo nulla, IMBECILLE!"

Vedo Oscar arrivare, ha tutti i capelli bagnati: è bellissima, mi perdo in lei, ma le grida di mio suocero mi riportano alla realtà.

"Allora Sassoin, almeno ti rendiconto della tua superficialità? Eh?!"

Guardo mio padre smarrita, non vedevo la sua espressione così adirata da anni, da quando mi impartiva lezioni d'armi.

"Padre posso sapere cosa è successo?  
"Oscar se proprio lo vuoi sapere, chiedilo a quest'uomo travestito da soldato, perchè io sono troppo furioso per spiegartelo."

Guardo Alain con severità e gli domando: "Allora Sassoin cos'altro hai combinato?"  
"No Vi prego Comandante, se pure Voi mi chiamate Sassoin, allora significa che è davvero la fine."  
"Smettila di girarci intorno e dimmi cosa hai fatto, su sbrigati!"

Guardo appena Sabrina, è smarrita.

"Sto aspettando, AVANTI!"  
"Co .. Comandante ecco io … ho lasciato il posto di guardia e … sono andato da mia moglie …"  
"Solo? Sassoin temo che non sia tutto, su andiamo coraggio … e …"  
"E mi sono dilungato un … un …. pochino e … .e ….. Vostro padre …mi ha sorpreso e …"  
"Si, ti ho sorpreso con i pantaloni abbassati!"

Vedo Gerard tirare su lo sguardo e tornare in tenda.

"Sassoin, tra un paio di giorni faremo rientro a Parigi, io a questo punto non so più che provvedimenti disciplinari prendere con te ….. ma è mai possibile che la tua "debolezza" debba pregiudicare il tuo ottimo operato di soldato? Ma lo sai che cosa potrebbe accadere se venissimo attaccati?"  
"Si Comandante lo so, ma nemmeno Vostro padre era con me di guardia."  
"Sassoin sei impazzito o cosa? Mi sono allontanato solo per un'esigenza, non certo per andarmi a imboscare con una donna, la differenza è netta!"

Alain non risponde e ascolta i nostri rimproveri in silenzio, con la testa abbassata, mesto. Questa volta ha superato il segno, neppure io posso passare oltre ad una cosa del genere! Abbandonare il turno di guardia!

Siamo nuovamente in marcia, abbiamo appena lasciato Vichy, che posto incantevole, e poi immergersi in quel lago è stato davvero ristoratore, se non fosse stato per l'incidente che ha creato Alain, sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, purtroppo Alain ne ha combinata un'altra, adesso è davvero indifendibile.  
Siamo appena arrivati a Bourges .

"Oscar, dobbiamo trovare un posto adeguato alle nostre esigenze."  
"Padre, più avanti vedo una locanda, chiediamo lì."

Abbiamo appena arrestato i cavalli, Andrè mi dice: "Oscar vado a chiedere se possono offrirci quello che cerchiamo."

Apro la porta e trovo il garzone della locanda affaccendato nel pulire il pavimento.

"Non c'è il proprietario della locanda?"  
"Un attimo Signore, adesso lo chiamo."

Poco dopo si presenta un uomo alto e piuttosto magro e con modi gentile mi dice: "Buongiorno, in cosa posso esservi utile?"  
"Vedete Signore, io e i mie compagni che sono fuori, abbiamo bisogno di un alloggio fino a domani mattina …"  
"Non è un problema, ci sono stanze a sufficienza, in quanti siete?"  
"In sei, ma abbiamo bisogno di stanze complete di toilette, abbiamo tutti bisogno di un bagno e un ristoro per i nostri cavalli. Allora potete aiutarci?"  
"Ma certamente Signori, ora vi mando il garzone in modo che vi accompagni alle scuderie."

Il proprietario guarda il ragazzo e dice:"Pierre, va fuori con il Signore, con lui ci sono altre persone, accompagnali alle scuderie e da una sistemazione ai cavalli."  
"Sissignore!"

Siamo tutti riuniti nella stessa stanza, e cominciamo a discutere.

"Allora Oscar, tu come sempre dividerai la stanza con Sabrina, io dormirò con La Salle e …."  
"Con La Salle? Davvero padre! Credevo che …"  
"Con Sassoin? Nooo con lui ci sarà Andrè!"  
"Non Vi capisco …"  
"Te lo spiegherò quando saremo da soli, anzi visto che ho già organizzato tutto possiamo andare a parlare in camera mia, chiederò a La Salle di lasciarci da soli."  
"Se non Vi dispiace preferisco prima fare un bel bagno e poi ne parliamo."  
"Come vuoi, ti aspetto appena avrai finito."

Sono immersa completamente nella tinozza, finalmente, non ne potevo più. Tutte queste ore a cavallo, la tensione dei guai combinati da Alain, la rabbia e la necessità di punirlo. Lo smarrimento di Sabrina, che continua a scusarsi con me. Un buon bagno caldo mi rilassa un poco, prima di affrontare mio padre. Mi passo il sapone sulla pelle e lavo i capelli, prendo la brocca per sciacquarli. Penso ad Andrè, vorrei che fossero le sue mani a sfiorarmi la pelle …. Uff … .che pensieri! Arrossisco, mi vergogno di certe idee!  
Esco dalla tinozza, mi avvolgo nell'asciugamano, sento la mia pelle liscia come seta, che sensazione di benessere! … Dopo tanti giorni di viaggio in tenda era diventato un'esigenza impellente.  
Indosso gli abiti puliti, mi infilo velocemente i pantaloni e la maglia, saluto Sabrina ed esco velocemente.  
Percorro il corridoio, arrivo davanti alla porta della camera di mio padre e busso.

"Entra Oscar .."  
"Gerard?"  
"E' con Andrè di sotto a bere qualcosa, su entra!"  
"Cosa avete da dirmi?"  
"Ancora pochi giorni e saremo a Versailles …"  
"Padre, non capisco perché avete cambiato disposizioni."

"E vedi io … diciamo che voglio dormire tranquillo almeno per una notte e ho pensato che sia Andrè a occuparsi di Sassoin."  
"Uhmm mi dite davvero la verità?"  
"Certo che si, perché dovrei mentirti?"  
"Non lo so, ma sospetto che ci sia dell'altro …"  
"Rilassati … non essere sospettosa."

Continuo a scrutare mio padre con sospetto. Ha senza dubbio qualcosa in mente! Lo conosco troppo bene, chissà cosa vuole fare!

"Perché continui a guardarmi in quel modo?"  
"Non mi convincete .. ve l'ho già detto."  
"Su Oscar, ma che idee strane ti sei messa in testa, perché non vai di sotto a prenderti qualcosa?"  
"E' un modo per evitare di darmi spiegazioni?"  
"No ma che dici! Vai Oscar, ho bisogno di riposo va, scenderò di sotto appena sarà servita la cena … a .. dopo!"  
"A dopo Padre."

Esco dalla sua stanza ma non sono convinta di ciò che ha detto mio padre, non importa, tanto prima o poi scoprirò cosa ha in mente!

E' sera, siamo a tavola, ceniamo, nessuno parla, c'è un'atmosfera pesante, vedo mio padre imbronciato: di sicuro è arrabbiato per quello che è successo. Ormai conosco come è fatto Alain, anche se so perfettamente che andrà punito al nostro rientro, a differenza di mio padre non mi arrabbio più di tanto, spero almeno che in questi ultimi giorni si comporti bene.

Tutti si alzano da tavola per tornare nelle loro stanze, rimaniamo a tavola io e Andrè.

"Oscar, è davvero strano che tuo padre mi abbia messo nella stanza con Alain!"  
"Anch'io lo trovo strano, gli ho chiesto il motivo ma lui ha detto che ha bisogno riposare e che a lui ci devi pensare tu."  
"Cosa? Sinceramente mi sembra strano, secondo me sta pensando a qualcosa."  
"Lo credo anch'io ….. Andrè, che ne dici se prima di andare a dormire non ci prendiamo una cioccolata? Sono giorni che non l'assaporiamo!"  
"Ottima idee Oacar!"

Dall'alto della scalinata guardo mia figlia e Andrè ridere, sono seduti ancora al tavolo e come loro abitudine stanno bevendo la loro immancabile tazza di cioccolata. Aspetterò sveglio finché non saranno tornati nelle loro stanze, nessuno sa cosa ho in mente di fare.

Sono chiuso in camera mia, sento dei passi e delle voci, sono loro, Andrè l'accompagnata fino alla porta, adesso non sento più nulla, forse si stanno baciando, beh fin qua è tutto a posto, ma se penso che stamattina l'ha vista nuda mentre era al lago …. Se non ci fossi stato io, quei due chissà cosa avrebbero combinato, quindi sono costretto a prendere dei seri provvedimenti, non solo Sassoin ma anche Andrè va tenuto sotto controllo, ecco perché gli ho messi nella stessa stanza, almeno di là non potranno scappare.  
Sento la porta della stanza di Oscar chiudersi, e Andrè andare nella sua, prendo la chiave della loro stanza: è in mano mia, gliel'ho chiesta all'oste.  
Percorro il corridoio, sono davanti alla porta della loro stanza e senza bussare la porta si apre, appena mi vedono si stupiscono, il primo a parlare è Andrè.

"Signore, cosa succede?"  
Li guardo e dico: "Chiuderò la vostra stanza a chiave e verrò ad aprirvi domani mattina."  
"Perché mai Signore?"  
"Perché così prendo due piccioni con una fava!"  
Sassoin interviene:"Non Vi capisco."  
"Soldato, ho deciso così perché Voi due siete pericolosi."  
"Cosa? Ma Generale, capisco io, ma perché Andrè?"  
"Perché stamattina mi sono reso conto che Andrè è pericoloso quanto te, e lui lo sa il motivo, vero Andrè?"

Guardo il Generale allibito e non rispondo, cosa potrei dire a un folle? Lascio perdere.

"Ehi Andrè Andrè cosa fai così imbambolato … di qualcosa, parla!"  
"Cosa vuoi che dica Alain, se il Generale ha deciso così è inutile opporsi"  
"Sentito Sassoin? Prendi esempio da Andrè e non ribattere, tanto non serve a nulla! … Benissimo … vi auguro una buona notte, a domani!"  
"A domani Generale!"

Vedo Alain sgranare gli occhi, mentre il generale lascia la stanza e sentiamo sentire la chiave girare dentro la serratura.

Alain continua a guardarmi incredulo e mi chiede: "Ora mi devi spiegare cosa è accaduto stamattina, a cosa alludeva il vecchio pazzo?!"  
"Lascia stare .. non è il caso che ti racconti certe cose."  
"Ah ah forse ho capito, ti ha sorpreso forse in atteggiamenti intimi con sua figlia? Magari avete fatto il fattaccio? Eh? … Su su racconta."  
"Niente di ciò che credi Alain, e certo che non sto qui a raccontarti nulla."  
"Su dai Andrè, il vecchio stamattina era davvero fuori di se e non solo a causa mia ma anche per qualcosa che ti ha visto fare con sua figlia … non negare Andrè!"  
"Certo che lo nego, e smettila!"  
Un momento … ora che ci penso … quando ho visto arrivare il Comandante e poi si è arrabbiata con me in quel modo, ricordo che aveva i capelli bagnati … e non solo .. dava l'impressione di essere appena uscita dall'acqua.  
Andrè non è che vi ha visti fare il bagno nel laghetto magari eravate nudi e avvinghiati l'uno all'altro?"  
"Smettila Alain!"  
"Colpito! E' andata così ah ah ah … finalmente Andrè, finalmente l'hai fatto, congratulazione amico e auguri!"  
"Ma che … ma che accidenti dici Alain?!"  
"Non serve negare, ora si spiega il perché ci ha messi insieme e sotto chiave, il vecchio pazzo teme che tu e sua figlia … ah ah!"  
"Continua pure a divertirti Alain, tanto tu sei davvero irrecuperabile!"  
"Andrè ma come, tu ti fai sorprendere con la tua fidanzata e io sarei quello irrecuperabile? Ah ah … Sogni d'oro Andrè ah ah!"  
"Anche a te Alain!"

E' mattina, sono sveglia da un po', mi aggiro per il corridoio, vedo mio padre ma non si accorge di me, si avvicina alla stanza di Andrè, tira fuori la chiave e apre la porta.  
Sono alle sue spalle, ciò che vedo è assurdo, sono fuori di me, tiro fuori tutta la mia rabbia e alzo la voce: "Cosa significa tutto questo? Perché avete chiuso a chiave la porta?"  
"O .. Oscar …"  
"SI SONO IO, OSCAR … e Voi dovete darmi una spiegazione!"

Alain ed io ascoltiamo Oscar strillare.

"E allora Padre sto aspettando!"  
"Oscar .. e ..che come ti avevo detto ieri volevo dormire sonni tranquilli … e allora ho messo Andrè a sorvegliare Sassoin …"  
"Non Vi credo è una bugia, altrimenti non li avreste chiusi dietro."  
"L'ho fatto per essere più sicuro Oscar"  
"Sicuro da cosa Padre?"

Sento la voce di Alain giungere dalla stanza, che mi dice: " Comandante Vostro padre non ha digerito il bagno che Voi e Andrè avete fatto al lago!"

"Cosa? Ma Padre cosa sta dicendo Alain?"  
"Un mucchio di stupidaggini Oscar …"  
"Noo invece Voi dovete darmi una spiegazione, innanzi tutto aprite quella porta ed entriamo!"

Mio padre gira la chiave e siamo nella stanza, chiudo la porta e chiedo: "Pretendo delle spiegazioni, e sarete Voi a darmele Padre!"

Alain mi si avvicina e sotto voce mi dice: "Ehi Andrè, questo si che è uno scontro tra titani ihihih!"  
"Smettila Sassoin! … Oscar …"  
"Avanti Padre, cos'è questa storia .. forza …!"  
"Te l'ho detto …"  
"Voglio la verità …"  
Andrè fa un passo avanti e mi dice: "Oscar stamattina tu eri al lago e facevi il bagno e .. io ero li e ti ho vista …"  
"Cosa?!"  
Sono rossa in viso, imbarazzata ed infuriata.

"Tuo padre mi ha sorpreso mentre ti guardavo e lui, si è arrabbiato e …"  
Sento Alain intervenire: "Allora Andrè non si è arrabbiato solo a causa mia ma anche per te! …. Hai capito …. E io mi sono guadagnato un calcio nel di dietro, dopo che tu l'hai fatto arrabbiare … Signor Generale almeno avete riservato ad Andrè lo stesso trattamento? Oppure a lui avete riservato un trattamento migliore?"  
"Hai proprio una faccia tosta Sassoin .. tu vorresti paragonarti ad Andrè?"  
"Appunto Padre, è quello che Vorrei sapere anch'io, come Vi è saltato in mente di chiudere Andrè, neanche fosse agli arresti?!"  
"Calmati Oscar."  
"Calmarmi Padre? Siete assurdo, se avete intenzione di rifarlo ancora, sapete che Vi dico? Che dividerò io la stanza con Andrè, capitooo?!"  
"Accidenti al diavolo biondo Andrè, mi sembra il dio della guerra in persona …. E dai! …. Bene Comandante, così si parla e visto che siamo in tema date anche a me la stessa possibilità con Sabrina."  
"Maledizione a te Sassoin, sta zitto!"

Oscar mi toglie la chiave dalle mani e mi dice: "Questa è mia, qui non si chiude nessuno, se lo volete Padre, dormite con loro, magari Vi mettete al centro del letto, ma qui non si chiude a chiave nessuno, sono stata chiara?!"

Vedo Oscar uscire come una furia dalla stanza seguita da suo padre.

"Uaoo Andrè che femmina, lei si che è l'unica a tenere testa a quell'esaltato, però … in bocca al lupo amico .."  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per aver deciso di sposarla ahahahahah!"


	46. Chapter 46

Buonasera mie care ed affasciannti lettrici! Vi lascio il Capitolo 46 di Avventura…certe volte penso che Disavventure di un povero Generale sarebbe più appropriato come titolo….ma pazienza!

A presto, mie care!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Una notte movimentata

Siamo in viaggio per Orleans, ancora tre giorni e saremo a Versailles.  
Ci siamo accampati, una volta tanto abbiamo passato una notte tranquilla, e non poteva essere diversamente dopo quanto successo l'ultima volta, e poi mio padre non fa altro che tenerci tutti in riga e di tanto in tanto, mi è inevitabile scontrarmi con lui, e quando questo avviene, Alain inevitabilmente sghignazza e guarda Andrè divertito; si perché lui pensa che Andrè sarà una mia vittima!

Eccoci siamo ad Orleans e abbiamo preso alloggio.  
"Padre devo parlarvi, andiamo nella Vostra stanza."  
Mio padre mi guarda severamente e mi dice: "Andiamo."

"Ehi Andrè, il Comandante secondo me, discuterà con il vecchio per non metterti con me, e soprattutto per non chiuderti a chiave ihihih!"

Ascolto Alain in silenzio, se gli rispondo, continuerà a ribattere.

"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"Non lo immaginate padre? … Beh se volete fingere di non capire allora Ve lo dirò: Non Vi azzardate a mettere Andrè con Alain, e soprattutto non permettetevi di metterlo sotto chiave, altrimenti dividerò la stanza con lui. Mi sono spiegata?!"

Mio padre mi guarda contrariato e mi risponde mestamente: "Sei indisciplinata come quel sodato!"  
"No! Direi piuttosto che Vi somiglio tantissimo … siamo fatti della stessa pasta e Voi lo sapete benissimo, non potete manipolarmi ancora, chiaro? Adesso sta a Voi decidere cosa fare … Andrè con chi dividerà la stanza, con La Salle o con me?!"  
"Uhmmm ….. testarda di una figlia …"  
"Non solo …. Testarda e prepotente, proprio come Voi padre!"  
"E … va bene …. Hai vinto, soddisfatta?!"  
"Certamente .. e adesso andate di là e disponete come si dovranno sistemare."

Vedo mio padre lasciare la camera, lo chiamo, gli dico: " Un momento padre …"  
"Cos'altro c'è?"  
"Naturalmente, controllerò personalmente se la porta della camera di Andrè rimarrà aperta o meno … si intende, anche nel cuore della notte … Voi sapete che sono un soldato e svegliarmi nel bel mezzo della notte per fare le mie perlustrazioni, per me non sono certo un problema !"

Mio padre non risponde, ma continua a guardarmi con disapprovazione.  
Lascia la stanza a passo lento e poco deciso, tutti aspettano nel corridoi, lo guardano, attendono i suoi ordini.

"La disposizione degli alloggi sarà la stessa di sempre: Oscar e Sabrina, Andrè e La Salle .. e io con il sodato più indisciplinato che conosca."  
"Sarò anche indisciplinato Signore, ma sono un soldato valido, aggiungete anche questo nel Vostro discorso."  
"Sassoin non vedo l'ora di liberarmi di te!"

Sabrina mi guarda con preoccupazione, io invece le sorrido.  
Tutti entrano nei loro alloggi, vedo Oscar allontanarsi con Sabrina, mi accingo ad andare con il Generale, quando una mano afferra il mio polso, è Alain che mi bisbiglia all'orecchio: "Cosa ti avevo detto? Il comandante si è fatta volere con il vecchio dispotico, povero te André ihihih!"  
"Hai finito Alain?"  
"Si certo, va dal suocerino a dopo ahahah!"

"Oscar, l'avete sentito Vostro padre?! Ha detto che non vede l'ora che si liberi di Alain, come reagirà quando saprà che verrò a lavorare nella sua casa?"  
"Che è anche la mia di casa Sabrina, di questo non devi preoccuparti, sistemerò tutto, adesso pensiamo a rinfrescarci un po' che ci attendono tre giorni di marcia e per giunta in tenda."

E' sera, abbiamo finito di cenare, Andrè ed io come nostra abitudine rimaniamo da soli al tavolo a sorseggiare la nostra immancabile cioccolata.

"Andrè per i prossimi tre giorni non ne vedremo altra, quindi …. Approfittiamone …"  
"Uhmm … Oscar … la bevo e mi ricordo di quando eravamo bambini!"  
"Anche a me Andrè … devo dire che di ricordi piacevoli ne abbiamo parecchi, se non pensiamo alle imposizioni di mio padre ahahah …. Però dobbiamo riconoscere che se oggi siamo quelli che siamo, è per il modo in cui ci ha tirati su."  
"E' vero, ma tu, ti sei forgiata a sua immagine e somiglianza."  
"Cos'è una critica la tua?"  
"Se fosse una critica, non sentirei il desiderio di sposarti …. Tu mi piaci come sei: forte, decisa … determinata … ti adoro, e non voglio che tu cambi per nulla al mondo!"

Andrè mi guarda con tenerezza, mi accorgo che gli avventori intorno a noi ci guardano in modo strano.

"Andrè …"  
"Si?"  
"Non guardarmi così, ci guardano."  
"A già dimenticavo … solo io ti vedo come donna ahah!"

Sono le due della notte, mi sveglio, il mio pensiero va ad Andrè, esco, in punta di piedi per non farmi sentire da nessuno, indosso sola una camicia da notte di forgia maschile, con le gambe parzialmente scoperte, percorro il corridoio, mi avvicino alla sua stanza: debbo accertarmi che mio padre non abbia chiuso la porta a chiave, apro di soppiatto, faccio capolino.  
Spalanco gli occhi, non vedo Andrè nel suo letto, lo cerco con lo sguardo, lo vedo in piedi davanti alla finestra, sente i miei passi e si volta.

"Oscar … ma …"

Mi porto l'indice alla bocca e sussurro appena: " Sccc … Zitto!"

Si avvicina a me silenziosamente, e sotto voce mi mormora all'orecchio: "Cosa succede, perché sei qui?"  
"E tu perché non riesci a dormire?"  
"Che domanda! Ormai il mio riposo è continuamente disturbato da una bellissima bionda: ti sogno tutte le notti … non faccio che desiderarti e … Allora dimmi perché sei qui, sentivi la mia mancanza?"  
Sorrido, un poco imbarazzata, e gli rispondo: "A … Anche ma .. non è questo il motivo è solo che … Andrè, volevo accertarmi che mio padre non Vi avesse chiusi a chiave."

La guardo, i suoi occhi azzurro mare mi incantano, non resisto, l'afferro per le braccia e la attiro a me, la sua bocca diventa mia, il mio è un lunghissimo bacio appassionato.

Sento dei strani rumori, apro gli occhi e vedo Il Comandante e Andrè baciarsi, povero me, Alain ha sua moglie vicino, e loro due adesso sono qui a baciarsi, a due passi da me!  
Per me sta diventando una tortura! Ohh Quanti mi manchi mia amata Alizèe, sono un uomo anche io e vedere certe cose…..dopo tutte queste settimane di viaggio! Almeno fossero andati nella stanza da bagno!

"Andrè … Gerard potrebbe svegliarsi!"  
"Anche se fosse così, lui non è come Alain, è una persona discreta, e adesso dammi ancora un bacio Oscar …"

Accidenti a te Andrè …. non posso nemmeno voltarmi, non voglio che Voi vi accorgiate che sono sveglio. Dio dammi la forza di resistere, tra questi due e Alain tra un po' divento matto anch'io!

Siamo nuovamente in marcia, adesso ci separano solamente tre giorni da casa ….

E' l'ultima sera che passeremo in tenda, si percepisce allegria, vedo tutti soddisfatti tranne Alain che è davanti al fuoco pensieroso, vedo Sabrina avvicinarglisi e bisbigliano sotto voce, appena finiscono di conversare mio padre incalza.

"Cos'hai Sassoin, qui siamo tutti felici, ancora un giorno di cammino e siamo a casa, solo tu non mi sembri contento!"  
"Lo sarei Signore se anche per me fosse un dolce ritorno, invece …."  
"Invece Sassoin, tu finirai dritto dritto in cella, finché non mi sarà passata la rabbia!"  
"Allora invecchierò dall'attesa Signore …"  
"Ma su su Sassoin … non disperare …"  
"Signore almeno quando sarò in cella di tanto in tanto ricordatevi che Vi ho salvato la vita."  
"Sta tranquillo Sassoin che non potrei mai dimenticarlo, infatti sarò magnanimo: solo un mese di cella di rigore ahahah!"  
"Generale …. grazie per il riguardo e la riconoscenza!"  
"Prego Sassoin …. prego, ma di nulla … dovere mio ahahahah!"

Siamo in marcia, ancora un giorno e finalmente saremo a casa!  
Facciamo riposare i cavalli, per fortuna che la strada è in pianura e il percorso è facilitato, ci riposiamo, ci rimettiamo in marcia, e così di seguito.  
E' notte, ci fermiamo, mio padre ci dice: "Dovremmo arrivare a palazzo Jarjayes tra due ore, ancora uno sforzo, facciamo riposare i cavalli e ripartiamo."  
"Signore, ma dobbiamo venire anche noi?"  
"La Salle, la missione terminerà nel momento in cui avremo consegnato la lettera a Sua Maestà, quindi alloggerete tutti a palazzo, lì ci daremo tutti una ripulita, ci riposeremo e domattina saremo alla Reggia, naturalmente scortati da te La Salle e da Sassoin, fino all'ultimo momento potrebbe accadere qualsiasi cosa!"

Ci rimettiamo in marcia con la consapevolezza che ormai manca poco.

Finalmente all'orizzonte vediamo palazzo Jarjayes, non ho mai sentito tanto la mancanza di casa.

Varchiamo il cancello, portiamo i cavalli nuovamente al galoppo, percorriamo il grande giardino del palazzo, mio padre in testa come sempre a tutti noi, arresta il cavallo, siamo davanti al portone di casa.  
Scendiamo tutti da cavallo e Andrè, Alain e Gerard portano i cavalli alle scuderie, mio padre colpisce il portone con il battente, uno due tre volte.

"George George, sveglia …. mi è sembrato di aver sentito la voce del padrone!"  
"Ma cosa dici, adesso?!"  
"APRITE SIAMO TORNATI!"  
"Dormono tutti padre, pazientate!"  
"VI HO DETTO DI APRIRE, SU MUOVETEVI!"

"Ehi Andrè, ma il vecchio urla sempre così, anche quando è in casa sua?"  
"No Alain, anche peggio!"  
"Andrè, accidenti ma come fate Voi e altri con un tipo simile, io sarei certamente scappato."  
"Impossibile Alain, qualcuno ci ha provato, ma sai?! Lui li ha raggiunti e li ha bastonati tutti a sangue e infine gli ha messi alla ghigliottina!"  
"Ahaha questa poi Andrè! …. Alain te la sei cercata, il nostro Andrè sta imparando a prenderti in giro ahahah!"  
"Su andiamo, che abbiamo davvero bisogno di riposo!"

"George, io l'ho sentito, è lui e vado a vedere!"  
"Ah, te lo sogni anche di notte? Pensa a dormire e non disturbarmi!"

"EHI! E' MAI POSSIBILE CHE QUI ABBIATE TUTTI IL SONNO PESANTE? ALZATEVI E APRITE MALEDIZIONEEE!"

"Andrè non ho dubbi, il vecchio è un despota anche in casa sua, è inutile che tu lo voglia difendere, è un despota dappertutto!"  
"STA ZITTO SASSOIN, NON LO VEDI CHE MI GIRA MALE?"  
"Certo che lo vedo Signore, ed è proprio per questo che comincio a preoccuparmi, temo le conseguenze delle Vostre azioni!"

"IMBECILLE, ANCHE QUI?! MA ASPETTA CHE DOMANI SAREMO IN CASERMA, TI FARO' VEDERE IO! …. APRITEEE …. APRITE HO DETTOOO!"

"Ma si può sapere che succede? Ma perché George e Louis non aprono? Aspettano che lo faccia io? Aspettate che vi prendo! ….. A finalmente qualcuno di voi si è degnato di andare alla porta!"  
"Nanny, siamo andati a letto tardi e …."  
"Basta chiacchiere, il padrone è arrivato finalmente e anche la mia Oscar e mio nipote che bello! Però adesso il Generale mi sente, a noi due!"

Mio padre si è davvero spazientito, finalmente sentiamo togliere il chiavistello dalla porta.

"Oh … Finalmente si sono svegliati questi buona annulla, e pensare che lavorano presso la casa di un Generale!"

La porta si apre, mio padre appena vede la servitù continua a sbraitare: "Ma che razza di uomini siete, pensate solo a dormire voi due?! In queste poche settimane, avete già scordato che siete alle dipendenze di un Generalee?!"  
"Scusate … Signore!"  
"Non sono dell'umore di scusare nessuno e toglietevi di mezzo …."  
"Generale Augustin! Siete appena tornato e già avete portato scompiglio in questa casa?"  
"AH sei qui Nanny, non ti avevo vista, come stai?"  
"Sicuramente meglio prima che Voi arrivaste, non avete fatto in tempo a mettere piede a palazzo che avete portato scompiglio, è inutile non cambierete mai!"  
"Ma come si fa a tenere alle dipendenze degli inetti simili?! E tu mi dici che ho portato scompiglio!"

"Ehi Andrè, ma quell'altro Generale chi sarebbe?"  
"E' mia nonna."  
"Co .. Cosa?!"  
"Ora capisco tutto, è ovvio che la tua fidanzata sia così: con un padre e una governante del genere … ehi un momento, ma tu sei sicuro di essere il nipote di quella simpatica Generalessa?

Vedo mia nonna accigliarsi e rispondere animatamente ad Alain: "Ehi tu screanzato, chi ti ha insegnato l'educazione?! Sicuramente sarai uscito da qualche postribolo, te lo leggo in faccia, e a me non la si da a bere!"  
"COSA?! Andrè ma davvero questa simpatica vecchietta è tua nonna?"  
"Giovanotto per tua informazione sono la nonna di Andrè, hai per caso qualche dubbio?"  
"I ..IO no no … madame …"  
"Meglio così .. ecco adesso si che va meglio … screanzato! ….. Oscar bambina …. Lasciati abbracciare ….. come stai angelo mio!"  
"Ciao nonna, vedo che tu stai una meraviglia …. Anche tu mi sei mancata! …"

"Non ci posso credere il diavolo biondo cosiiì?!"  
"Così come Alain?"  
"Andrè l'ha chiamata … Angelo? … Al Comandante?!"  
"Ehi tu screanzato cosa vorresti dire alla mia bambina?"  
"Niente niente .. madame."  
"Meglio così … Andrè, nipote mio come stai?"  
"Bene nonna."

"Emm .. Nanny, sveglia la servitù che debbono preparare un bagno per tutti e le stanze per i nostri ospiti."  
"Si Generale, vedo che abbiamo tre uomini …"  
Alain interviene e indicando Sabrina dice: "Non madame, se permettete Vi correggo, quest'uomo in realtà è mia moglie."  
"COSA? Siete un sodomita? O SANTO CIELO!"  
Vedo Alain sbiancare, mentre Gerard ride.  
"NOOO Anche questa?! Ma no madame lui è una lei, e si chiama Sabrina …. Puff …. Ma guarda che situazione adesso mi ritrovo con due Generali e un Colonnello! … Andrè non voglio nemmeno immaginare come sarà tua suocera ….."

Vedo la mia Marguerite percorrere la scalinata di corsa e venirmi incontro.

"Augustin … finalmente caro sei tornato!"

Marguerite mi abbraccia davanti a tutti, mettendomi in difficoltà davanti a quell'imbecille di Sassoin e a La Salle.

"Emm … Marguerite … ti prego …"  
"Si si mio caro Augustin …."

Mia madre mi guarda felice e mi abbraccia: "Oscar Bambina mia sei tornata! ….. "

Poi guarda Andrè e abbraccia anche lui.

"Figliolo caro, come sono felice che siate tornati tutti sani e salvi!"

"Oh ma vedo che abbiamo degli ospiti , per favore George, Pierre fate preparare tutto il necessario per accogliere i miei cari e questi Signori."  
"Si certo Madame."

La simpatica Generalessa guarda al Comandante e dice: "Oscar ma davvero che questo Signore in realtà è una Signora?"  
"Si nonna, Alain ha detto il vero: sono marito e moglie."  
"Bene allora per loro servirà una sola stanza."

Vedo mio padre girarsi di scatto.

"Nooo Nanny, niente stanza matrimoniale …"  
"E perché Generale? Non sono per caso sposati?"  
"Certo che si, ma il soldato qui presente è agli arresti e certo non può dormire con sua moglie, quindi due stanze separate …. Ah …. Vedi di metterli in corridoi opposti in modo tale che non si possano trovare, anzi no, in qualsiasi stanza va bene tanto lo terrò sotto chiave."  
"Grazie Signor Generale."  
"Non c'è di che Sassoin!"

Vedo mia nonna incalzare: "Lo sapevo , difficilmente mi sbaglio, chissà cosa avrai combinato! …"

La nonna guarda Sabrina e dice: "Povera piccola, chissà che marito squinternato ti sarà capitato … su Sabrina coraggio vieni con me che ti mostro la tua stanza."

"Ehi Andrè, ma tua nonna senza conoscermi ce l'ha con me?"  
"Mia nonna ti ha già analizzato, e ti do un consiglio, per tutto il tempo che ti fermerai, riga dritto altrimenti …."  
"Ora mi spiego tutto Andrè …"  
"Ti spieghi cosa?"  
"Perché sei venuto fuori così: tra il vecchio pazzo e tua nonna … mi sa che l'unica persona normale in questa casa sia tua suocera, infatti la tua adorata fidanzata non le somiglia per niente, è tutta suo padre! …. Povera donna come farà a sopportare il marito?! Ma dimmi Andrè, le sorelle del Comandante sono come lei?"  
"Alain ti sembra il momento di parlare di queste cose? Su andiamo anche noi di sopra, qui abbiamo dimenticato che siamo giunti nel cuore della notte e dobbiamo ancora lavarci e riposare giusto qualche ora, non manca molto all'alba, tra non molto dobbiamo andare a Versailles!"

Dal corridoio della scalinata vediamo delle porte spalancarsi.

"Si può sapere cos'è questo baccano?"  
"Madre, ma sono arrivate le mie sorelle!"  
"Si Oscar ci sono tutti, non manca nessuno, sono tutti qui per il tuo fidanzamento che ci sarà la domenica di Pasqua, quindi tra tre giorni …"  
Mia madre non riesce a concludere che le mie sorelle e i miei nipoti mi circondano per salutarmi, e in pochissimo tempo vengo circondata da tutti.

Marguerite ed io siamo nella nostra camera da letto, sono appena uscito dalla vasca, finalmente mi sento fresco come una rosa, ho indossato la mia camicia da notte.  
Marguerite appena mi vede uscire dalla toilette mi viene in contro e mi abbraccia ancora, la stringo a me e sono davvero emozionato.

"Marguerite cara, quanto mi sei mancata! Durante le notti ti ho sognata e desiderata … non sai quanto!"  
"Augustin anche tu mi sei mancato e molto …"  
"Marguerite mi dispiace ma … dobbiamo rimandare … sono stanco e tra qualche ora dovrò presentarmi a corte."  
"Si lo so Augustin, riposati caro."  
"Si però domani, appena avremo l'occasione, sarai mia, non mi sfuggirai …"  
"Nemmeno tu Augustin …"

Non faccio che rigirarmi nel letto, Marguerite mi è vicino, con le mani sfioro le sue braccia sento che anche lei non riesce a dormire.

"Marguerite cara, non dormi?"  
"Non ci riesco Augustin …"  
"Nemmeno io … Marguerite perdona il mio ardire ma … se non ti posseggo adesso io … scoppio … troppo tempo lontano da te …."  
"Augustin caro, anch'io ….."

Anche se sono stanco del viaggio, la passione che è in me mi impedisce di dormire, non sento più la stanchezza, nella mia testa c'è sono il desiderio di avere mia moglie, mi spoglio e la spoglio con impeto e mi avvento sul suo bellissimo corpo … si perché mia moglie è bellissima, la bacio con passione, le mie mani accarezzano tutto il suo corpo, in men che non si dica, sono su di lei e il nostro letto comincia a cigolare, ma non mi importa che ascoltino tutti, in fondo sono in camera mia e con mia moglie, non trattengo nemmeno i gemiti, tanto so che nelle vicinanze le stanze sono vuote, quindi non ne vedo il motivo.

Sento degli strani rumori, ma cosa saranno? Non capisco! Mi hanno anche svegliato, ma non saranno i topi? Ma che dico, a palazzo Jarjayes? … Noooooo ascolto con attenzione, provengono dalla porta accanto, ma è la stanza del vecchio pazzo, si perché il comandante ha dato ordine alla servitù di mettermi accanto alla stanza di suo padre, a dir suo per sorvegliarmi.  
Ahahahahah Ma non sa che sono io adesso a sorvegliare lui? Ah, caro mio vecchio pazzo sei proprio in crisi di astinenza, però ci dai forte! Senti che rumori! Aspetta domattina che saprò io come canzonarti! Ahahah  
Povera madame! ahahahah  
E pensare che solo quell'idiota di Andrè è da sempre a stecchetto!

Sono sola nella mia stanza, tra poche ore sarò a Versailles, non riesco a dormire, all'idea che sono tornata a casa e sono nel mio letto … mi sento irrequieta … in tutta sincerità vorrei che Andrè fosse qui con me …

Sono qui in camera mia, nel mio letto girato sul fianco, dalla finestra vedo la luna, stasera è davvero luminosa.  
Non riesco a non pensare alla mia Oscar … Oscar sapessi quanto ti desidero … ormai credo di non farcela più!

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo

E' mattina, il Generale non mi ha fatto chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, è stata una tortura. Lui a spassarsela con madame e io da solo qui a pensare la mia Sabrina, ma appena lo vedrò gliela farò pagare.  
Sento girare la chiave, finalmente mi vengono a liberare.

"Buongiorno Signore, madamigella Oscar mi ha dato l'ordine di liberarvi, Vi manda a dire che tra poco c'è l'adunata in giardino, quindi preparatevi per scendere a fare colazione."  
"Accidenti, mi pare di essere in caserma! Dite alla Vostra madamigella che tra poco arrivo."

Ho indossato la divisa e mi aggiro per il corridoio nella speranza di trovare la mia Sabrina per augurarle il buongiorno, invece mi trovo davanti il vecchio pazzo.

"Dove credi di andare Sassoin? Quella non è l'uscita!"  
"Lo so Signore, volevo solamente salutare mia moglie e nient'altro."  
"Hai dimenticato che sei ancora in missione, e non solo sei anche agli arresti."  
"A quanto mi risulta, anche Voi siete ancora in missione, però stanotte , ve ne siete dimenticato."  
"Non capisco a cosa alludi."  
Volete davvero saperlo?"  
"Avanti parla Sassoin!"  
"E va bene, come Volete …. Signore, Vi vedo stranamente stanco e assonnato, forse non avete riposato abbastanza?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Notte movimentata vero?"  
"Ma … ma …"  
"Perché balbettate Signore …. In fondo siete un uomo! …. Tale e quale a me!"  
"Ma come ti permetti?!"  
"Ah ah ah … Su Su Generale, raccontate a Sassoin, com'è stato dopo tante settimane?! Bello vero?"  
"Dannato insolente ma … COME OSI?!"  
"Signore, ricordate quando eravamo alla locanda, e Voi mi avete detto che siete passato davanti alla porta della mia stanza e avete udito tutto?"  
"Be'?!"  
"Be' anch'io stanotte ho … udito tutto …. Debbo ammettere Signore che siete davvero un portento, non vi ritenevo così … focoso ah ah ah"  
"Maledizione Sassoin tu non eri sotto chiave? Ho dato personalmente ordine alla servitù di chiuderti dietro, cosa hai fatto, sei riuscito a scappare?"  
"Non è stato affatto necessario Signore, non sono scappato, e poi la servitù a seguito alla perfezione i vostri ordini mi hanno chiuso in camera a chiave, potete stare tranquillo."  
"E allora?"  
"Semplice, ero nella stanza accanto alla vostra, e ho ascoltato tutto!"  
"TUTTO?!"  
"Tutto Signore … assolutamente tutto … e devo farvi i miei complimenti, non pensavo davvero che Voi alla Vostra veneranda età foste così … funzionante, quindi credo che Voi abbiate un motivo in più per essermi riconoscente, non dimenticate che vi ho salvato la vita.  
Vedete … Vi ho dato la possibilità di spassarvela al Vostro ritorno ah ah ah!"  
"SASSOINNNN …."  
"Sissignore …"  
"SEI INSOPPORTABILE!"  
"Lo so Signor Generale, però permettetemi di dirvi, che non Vi immaginavo così …. Irruento quando siete in intimità, credo che Voi mi superiate anche in questo ah ah ah!"  
"SASSOIN SEI DIVENTATO UN INCUBO PER ME!"  
"Ma cosa dite Signore, non vedete che ormai non possiamo più fare a meno l'uno dell'altro? A proposito Signore, perché non mi restituite il mio libro?"  
"SASSOIN te lo scordi!"  
"Signore perché lo volete tenerlo per Voi? Tanto da quello che ho appurato stanotte, Vi assicuro che non ne avete affatto bisogno, siete un ottimo maestro e un grandissimo esperto."  
"SASSOIN PREPARATI PER LA CELLA DI RIGOREE!"  
"Però Generale, non dimenticatevi che Vi ho salvato la vita!"


	47. Chapter 47

Bene, come promesso, ecco il capitolo del giorno!

Buona lettura.

Gen. Jarjayes

_**Finalmente a casa**_

E' mattina, sento mio padre strillare di buon ora nel corridoio, è con Alain, esco dalla mia stanza e mi avvicino.  
"Si può sapere cosa succede?"  
"Niente niente Oscar, vedo che sei pronta e indossi la divisa, spero che anche gli altri lo siano per fare in fretta colazione e andare alla Reggia!"

Guardo Alain e lui con un mezzo sorriso mi dice: "Avete sentito Vostro padre! Niente, non succede niente, vero Generale?"

Osservo mio padre e gli chiedo: "Padre siete … strano … avete l'aria stanca … forse non avete dormito bene?"  
"Gliel'ho chiesto anch'io Comandante e, non so perché, si è arrabbiato, ma … e chi ci capisce!"  
"Padre non Vi sentite bene?"  
"Ih ih ih"  
"Cos'hai Alain perché guardi mio padre e ridi?"  
"Niente niente Comandante, forse l'emozione di essere tornato a casa non l'ha fatto riposare perfettamente ah ah ah!"  
"SASSOIN SE NON LA SMETTI …"  
"Tanto sono già agli arresti, cos'altro potete farmi?!"

Alain si allontana, va di sotto ed io continuo a parlare con mio padre: "Padre siete davvero sicuro di non avere niente?"  
"Ma si si Oscar, adesso basta, e muoviamoci … portiamo a termine la nostra missione."

Indossiamo tutti l'uniforme, la nostra è l'ultima tappa: Versailles.

Siamo a Versailles, varchiamo i cancelli e percorriamo con i nostri cavalli i giardini della Reggia: finalmente siamo arrivati.  
Lasciamo i cavalli, io e mio padre siamo scortati da: Alain, Gerard e Andrè.  
Percorriamo i corridoi del palazzo, sento i commenti sotto voce di Alain che alla Reggia non c'era mai stato.

"Che mi venga un colpo, e pensare che a Parigi la gente muore di fame!"  
"Sassoin sta zitto, i commenti falli fuori di qui, altrimenti non sarò io a metterti agli arresti, ma i Soldati della Guardia Reale!"  
"Una volta tanto debbo darvi ragione, scusate Signore."

Continuiamo a percorrere i corridoi, ecco che incrocio la mia prima conoscenza: Girodelle, che immediatamente si mette sull'attenti.

"Colonnello, che piacere … da quanto tempo che non vi vedo, noto con piacere che siete in perfetta forma!"  
"Girodelle scusatemi, rimandiamo i convenevoli a dopo, le loro Maestà ci aspettano."  
"Certo madamigella, a dopo."

Girodelle si mette nuovamente sull'attenti, ma io lo guardo appena.

Alain mi si avvicina e bisbiglia: Ehi Andrè, chi è quello tipo che ha l'aria di una femminuccia?"  
"Per 20 anni è stato un sottoposto di Oscar, adesso è lui che comanda i Soldati della Guardia Reale."  
"Però Andrè, mi è parso di capire che ha una certa confidenza con il Comandante, occhio amico mio, non mi piace!"  
"Zitto Alain, ne parliamo dopo."

Dopo aver attraversato un'infinità di stanze e corridoi, siamo arrivati dietro la porta della sala del trono.

Ci riceve il Cancelliere, con i dovuti riguardi.

"Annunciateci alle loro Maestà!"  
"Si Colonnello!"

Il Cancelliere apre la porta della sala del trono, ci annuncia, e ci invita ad entrare.

Mio padre guarda Andrè e dice: "Tu entrerai con noi …"  
Riferendosi ad Alain e Gerard dice: "Voi due rimanete di guardia!"  
"Sissignore!"

Andrè mio padre ed io entriamo e percorriamo la grande sala del trono, le loro Maestà appena ci vedono, danno l'ordine a tutti di allontanarsi.  
Siamo faccia a faccia.

"Sono felice Madamigella di rivedervi e soprattutto che sia andata a buon fine al missione!"  
"Grazie Maestà!"

Mio padre avanza di un passo, tira fuori la lettera e la porge alla Regina.

"Ecco tenete Maestà, questa ve la manda Vostro fratello, l'imperatore Josefh!"  
"Grazie Generale! ….. Generale Jarjayes, madamigella Oscar, voi Andrè! Siete stati davvero encomiabili, voi non sapete che vitale importanza ha questa lettera, per il futuro della famiglia reale, e non so come ringraziarvi.  
Ma ditemi avete avuto qualche inconveniente, durante il tragitto?"

Sento mio padre rispondere: "Veramente Maestà, come era prevedibile, abbiamo subito due aggressioni: la prima è andata piuttosto bene, ma durante la seconda al nostro ritorno, uno dei soldati ha subito una ferita piuttosto grave, e abbiamo dovuto fermarci per dieci giorni."  
"Adesso mi spiego il vostro ritardo, infatti cominciavo a preoccuparmi, temevo che vi foste accaduto qualcosa, ma ditemi, il soldato ferito come sta?"  
"Adesso sta bene Maestà"  
"Mi fa piacere, dopo li faremo entrare, voglio vederli, ma prima dobbiamo parlare di una questione importante, riguarda l'atto di nascita di madamigella Oscar."  
"Maestà cosa succede?"  
"Niente che non sia stato già risolto Madamigella, Voi sapete che dagli atti risultavate essere il Conte de Jarjayes, per prepararvi la dispensa del Vostro matrimonio, abbiamo dovuto apportare le dovute modifiche, abbiamo avuto non poche difficoltà ma alla fine ci siamo riusciti … io e Sua Maestà il Re …"

La Regina ci porge il documento.

"Ecco a Voi madamigella, questo è l'atto modificato, e la dispensa per poter sposare Andrè!"  
"Vi ringrazio Maestà!"  
"Era il minimo che potessi fare per Voi e la Vostra famiglia, per tutti questi anni di devozione che ci avete dimostrato. Ho accolto le Vostre richieste Generale Jarjeyes …"

Vedo la Regina consegnare un foglio a mio padre.  
"In quest'altro documento è riportato il riconoscimento dovuto alla discendenza di madamigella Oscar e di Andrè, erediteranno per diritto il titolo della Casata dei Jarjayes, portando così il loro nome."

Vedo mio padre soddisfatto.  
"Vi ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore Maestà!"  
"Sono io che ringrazio Voi Generale …"  
"Sua Maestà il Re interviene e, alzandosi dal trono, prende la spada e posandola sulla spalla sinistra di Andrè dice: "Andrè Gradièr , in accoglimento della richiesta del Generale Jarjayes ,e per aver partecipato e portato a buon fine la missione, ti nomino Capitano dell'Esercito Francese."  
"Cosa Maestà?!"  
"E' un riconoscimento che ti spetta di diritto, questo è un ordine che tu ricevi da parte di Sua Maestà Luigi XVI …"  
"Per me è un grandissimo onore Maestà, sono commosso!"  
"Adesso Vi porgo i miei più sinceri auguri."  
Rimango con il capo abbassato e rispondo: "Grazie Maestà."

Sento la Regina che dice: "Madamigella Oscar, Andrè, mi unisco anch'io al Re, Vi faccio i miei auguri!"  
"Grazie di cuore Maestà."  
"So che domenica al palazzo Jarjayes si darà la festa del vostro fidanzamento, e per l'occasione si è riunita la famiglia, me l'ha detto Vostra madre, l'ho vista molto felice per il lieto evento …. Sono felice per Voi, Vi farò recapitare un presente in occasione delle vostre nozze."  
"Vi ringrazio Maestà, ma non voglio che Vi prendiate tanto disturbo."  
"Assolutamente madamigella."

Il Re chiama un valletto e dice: "Fate entrare i due soldati che sono fuori dalla sala del trono!"

Il valletto spalanca la porta e guardando Alain e Gerard, dice: "Entrate, e ricordate che siete al cospetto delle loro Maestà!"

Gerard ed io entriamo a testa alta, non posso fare a meno di guardare l'enorme sala che stiamo percorrendo, in fondo vediamo i sovrani, ma prima di arrivare da loro continuiamo a percorrere l'enorme salone, vediamo di tutto, dagli affreschi a stupidi ma preziosi suppellettili, intorno a noi ci sono mobili preziosi e tavoli ricoperti con fogli d'oro, mai visto nulla di simile, e continuo a pensare che il popolo francese muore di fame mentre qui non si fanno mancare nulla … ecco, per la prima volta, siamo davanti al Re e alla Regina, però certo non me li immaginavo così: il Re è un grassone, ma la Regina è un gran tocco di donna, hai capito il Re?! Anche se si dice che quel corpo così avvenente appartiene a uno svedese, povero imbecillone, saprei io cosa ci avrei fatto, certo non l'avrei fatta possedere da un damerino di corte.  
Il Re è proprio un imbecille!  
Dopo aver fatto tutte queste congetture, siamo di fronte ai Sovrani, il Comandante, il Generale e Andrè ci guardano.  
La Salle ed io ci inchiniamo ai Sovrani, il nostro capo è inchinato, ma vediamo avanzare la Regina che ci dice: "Soldati, tiratevi su …"  
Gerard ed io alziamo la testa, guardo la Regina e penso: "Certo che vista da vicina è ancora più bella, me la immaginavo in modo diverso!"

La Regina ci guarda e ci dice: "Sua Maestà il re ed io la Regina di Francia, vogliamo ringraziarvi personalmente della missione che avete portato a termine, e per dimostrarvi la nostra riconoscenza, verranno raddoppiati i Vostri emolumenti."

Gerard ed io sussurriamo appena: "Grazie Maestà!"

La Regina si allontana e riprende il suo posto, rimango senza parole, davvero un bel riconoscimento.  
Ci congediamo e percorriamo nuovamente il corridoio del palazzo: noi soldati scortiamo il Generale e il Comandante.  
In un angolo del corridoio vedo un uomo di gentil aspetto, che guarda il Comandante e si avvicina.

"Madamigella Oscar, che piacere rivedervi, da quanto tempo!"

Vedo il Comandante sorridere con ironia e dice: "Conte di Fersen, come state?"  
"Bene madamigella ….. oh scusate Generale Jarjayes, ero talmente preso da Vostra figlia che non Vi avevo visto … ciao Andrè ….."  
"Buongiorno a Voi Conte."

"Ehi Gerard guarda quest'altro, anche lui è in tono confidenziale con il Comandante!"  
"Zitto Alain!"

"Madamigella mi permettete di parlare un attimo in privato con Voi? …"

Fersen guarda mio padre e dice: "Generale, permettete?"

"Purché sia una questione veloce, Conte!"  
"Si … certo."

Un tempo Oscar era innamorata di Fersen, non lo nego mi sento geloso, anche se so perfettamente che Oscar mi ama ed è mia, però la gelosia mi assale.

Il Conte ed io ci allontaniamo appena di qualche passo, lui mi dice: "Cosa c'è madamigella, avete poca voglia di ascoltarmi?"  
"Certo che no Conte, è solo che ho una certa fretta, avanti dite pure."

Leggo freddezza nello sguardo di madamigella Oscar e non ne capisco il motivo, visto che qualche mese fa, mi ha espresso il suo interesse, non capisco.

"Allora Conte, cosa avete da dirmi?"  
"Ecco io ….. spero che le cose a Voi vadano meglio madamigella … adesso …"

Non è da Oscar far ascoltare ad altri le sue conversazioni, ma stavolta il suo tono è piuttosto alto, in modo che tutti noi possiamo ascoltarla.

"Sinceramente Conte non so a cosa Vi riferiate, ma Vi assicuro che la mia vita sta andando nella direzione giusta, adesso se permettete voglio presentarvi il mio fidanzato se non che promesso sposo!"  
"Cosa? Madamigella … Voi vi sposate?!"  
"Certo, cosa c'è di strano Conte, prima o poi tutti ci innamoriamo e decidiamo di sposarci!"  
"Ecco io …"

Vedo Oscar girarsi e mi guarda.

"Andrè, vieni voglio presentarti al Conte! …. Conte, Vi presento il mio fidanzato, presto io e Andrè ci sposeremo!"  
"Cosa? Dite davvero? Voi e Andrè?"  
"Si certo io e Andrè."  
"Oh chiedo scusa Madamigella .. io non sapevo …. Chiedo scusa anche a te Andrè io … non volevo essere inopportuno … scusate madamigella …"  
"Ma Vi pare Conte, adesso vogliate scusarmi, dobbiamo andare!"

Oscar lascia interdetto il Conte di Fersen ed io mi sento soddisfatto per l'atteggiamento che la mia futura sposa ha avuto con l'uomo che un tempo l'ha fatta soffrire.  
Percorriamo i lunghissimi corridoio, molte dame salutano Oscar al suo passaggio e appena ci voltiamo le sentiamo bisbigliare.  
Siamo fuori dal palazzo, appena i soldati della Guardia Reale, vedono arrivare Oscar si schierano e si mettono sull'attenti, vedo Girodelle avvicinarsi immediatamente.

"Madamigella, spero di rivedervi quanto prima per poter fare due chiacchiere con Voi, qui sentiamo tutti la Vostra mancanza."

Sento mio padre tossicchiare, e con modi decisi dice: "Conte Girodelle, mi scuso in anticipo, ma mia figlia e il suo fidanzato, in questo periodo sono impegnati con i preparativi del matrimonio e non dispone di molto tempo."

Mio padre mi lascia interdetta, con poche parole ha fatto in modo che Girodelle non mi corteggiasse più.

"Voi vi sposate Comandante? E … posso sapere chi è il fortunato?"

Mio padre mi impedisce di rispondere, e con una punta di orgoglio fa venire avanti Andrè e dice: "Mia figlia è promessa al Capitano Andrè Grandièr!"  
"Ca … Capitano…... Andrè?!"  
"Si Girodelle, domenica daremo la festa di fidanzamento a palazzo Jarjayes, quindi come avete capito, mia figlia non ha motivo di intrattenere alcun tipo di conversazione con nessun gentil uomo che non sia il suo fidanzato, a proposito siete nostro ospite, vi aspettiamo alla festa."  
"Scu .. scusatemi …"  
"Bene Girodelle noi andiamo e buona giornata."

Saluto Girodelle che rimane stupito, andiamo alle scuderie per prendere i cavalli.  
"Padre, non capisco che bisogno c'era di parlare in quel modo a Girodelle?!"  
"Semplice figlia mia, tutti debbono essere a conoscenza che ormai sei quasi maritata e nessuno deve prendersi nessun tipo di libertà con te, anzi hai fatto benissimo a mettere al posto suo quel…. donnaiolo di Fersen, quello non mi piace affatto, finge di essere innamorato del …. Tu sai di chi sto parlando, ma in realtà si dà da fare con un mucchio di cortigiane, e ti assicuro che non sono affatto voci di corridoio."  
"Ma Padre …"  
"Ma niente, sono un uomo e so come vanno certe cose, devono starti tutti alla larga, tu devi pensare solo ad Andrè ed ai nipoti che al più presto dovete darmi, mi sono spiegato?"

Vedo Alain sorridere e mormora appena: "Concordo con Vostro padre Comandante, a quanto ho potuto notare, Vi gironzolano troppi uomini intorno ….. Ehi Andrè sta attento!"  
"Ma cosa dici Alain?!"  
"Non si dice che alla Reggia succede di tutto e non c'è alcun criterio di appartenenza? Non so se mi sono spiegato … insomma Versailles è un famoso bordello di lusso, e che lusso, accidenti Generale, Voi prima mi avete interrotto, e avete fatto benissimo, ma qui è uno schifo, ho visto oro dappertutto mentre la gente muore di fame, che parassiti!"  
"Sta zitto Sassoin, altrimenti qui ti sbattono dentro e gettano le chiavi nella Senna!"  
"Vi dispiacerebbe Signore se ciò accadesse?"  
"Non dire idiozie e pensa che hai una moglie, che non merita che tu la faccia soffrire …. IMBECILLE!"  
"Ahahah adesso ne sono sicuro, Vi siete affezionato a me Ahahah!"  
"Idiota, ti sono solamente riconoscente perché mi hai salvato la vita, e adesso chiudi quella boccaccia e vediamo di andare via."  
"Dove Signore?!"  
"E dove se no, in caserma, nella tua caserma, o forse hai dimenticato che ti aspetta la cella di rigore?"  
"Oh no, speravo che dopo il colloquio con Sua Maestà Voi ve ne foste dimenticato!"  
"Ci speravi vero?"  
"Certo che si."  
"Beh ti sbagliavi, ne hai fatta una dopo l'altra, meriti una bella lezione! Su andiamo tutti nella Caserma delle Guardia Metropolitana!"  
"Signore, però vorrei esprimere un mio apprezzamento nei Vostri confronti."  
"Se sono stupidaggini, è meglio che tu stia zitto."  
"No no Signore, questa volta parlo sul serio. Vedete, Vi ammiro, almeno Voi Vi guadagnate il Vostro denaro, invece quegli altri … mi riferisco a tutti quei parassiti li dentro …."  
"Zitto Sassoin, ti ho detto che non devi fare certi discorsi all'interno della Reggia. E adesso tutti in marcia per la caserma, preparati Sassoin che ti aspetta la cella di rigore!"  
"Sissignore, ma almeno datemi il mio libro per stare un po' in compagnia."  
"Te lo puoi scordare, ormai te l'ho sequestrato."  
"Ahahah Ho capito , Vi serve per inspirarvi, anche se so che non ne avete alcun bisogno, ve la cavate benissimo ahahah!"  
"SASSOIN TI ASPETTA LA CELLA DI RIGOREEE!"  
"Si si lo so Signore, andiamo pure ahahahah"  
"Con tutti quei discorsi, dimenticavo Andrè di farti le mie congratulazioni!"  
"Per cosa Alain?"  
"Sua Maestà ti ha assegnato il grado di Capitano, che bella soddisfazione!"

Anche Gerard si unisce ad Alain.

"E' vero Andrè, anch'io mi complimento con te!"  
"Grazie amici!"

Alain è irrecuperabile, adesso si permette di fare certe insinuazioni a mio padre, come devo comportarmi con lui? Eppure è un buon soldato!

Lanciamo i cavalli al galoppo, manca poco e varchiamo il cancello della Caserma delle guardie.  
Attraversiamo la piazza d'armi, i primi soldati ci vedono e si mettono sull'attenti, lasciamo i cavalli nel cortile e a passo marziale percorriamo i corridoi della caserma, entriamo nel mio ufficio e lì seduto alla scrivania vedo il colonnello Da Ghuite, preso a firmare delle scartoffie, appena vede me e mio padre si mette sull'attenti e mi sorride.

"Che piacere rivedervi Colonnello, ben tornata, finalmente siete rientrata dalla Vostra missione! Ci siete anche Voi Signor Generale! Sassoin, La Salle, Grandièr, siete tutti qui!"

Andrè, Gerard, e Alain si mettono immediatamente sull'attenti, e salutano il Vice Comandante.  
Da Ghuite appena posa lo sguardo sulle spalline di Andrè nota i suoi gradi e dice: "Congratulazioni Capitano Grandièr, vedo che la missione ha portato qualche novità!"

Mio padre con tono ironico interviene: "Si Colonnello, una promozione per il fidanzato di mia figlia, doppia paga per questi due soldati e la cella di rigore per il soldato più scapestrato delle Guardie Metropolitane!"  
"Cosa hai combinato soldato Sassoin?"  
"Colonnello Da Ghuite, come sapete che il Generale sta parlando di me?"  
"Non c'era bisogno che facesse il tuo nome Sassoin, ti conosco perfettamente, sei il soldato migliore e più indisciplinato che abbiamo, non è mica un segreto!"  
Mio padre continua: "Colonnello la cella di rigore a Sassoin e la durata di scarcerazione da definirsi."  
"Agli ordini Generale!"

Da Ghuite dice a La Salle: "Da ordine al soldato di guardia che è qui fuori di portare via il tuo compagno."  
"Sissignore!"

La Salle esce e poco dopo entra il soldato di turno e dice: "Sassoin andiamo!"

Vedo Alain lasciare mestamente il mio ufficio senza proferire parola, e Gerard rientrare, prendo posto alla mia scrivania e tiro fuori i fogli di licenza, guardo La Salle e dico: "Gerard ti firmo una licenzia premio di dieci giorni … Eccola qua, tieni."  
"Oh grazie Comandante."  
"Te la meriti La Salle, adesso puoi tornare a casa …. La Salle dimenticavo, sei invitato domenica sera a casa mia per la festa di fidanzamento che daremo, Andrè ed io saremo lieti di averti nostro ospite, naturalmente con la tua fidanzata!"  
"Grazie Comandante!"  
"Puoi andare Gerard."

Aspetto che La Salle esca e dico al Vice Comandante: "Colonnello Da Ghuite, Sassoin resterà in cella di rigore per tre giorni, e lui dovrà essere messo a conoscenza del tempo che rimarrà al momento della sua scarcerazione …"

Sento mio padre protestare: "Ma Oscar cosa dici?"  
"Padre, è vero che Alain meriterebbe di rimanere in cella molto più tempo, ma è anche vero che per la missione a cui ha preso parte, merita quanto La Salle, certo non avrà la licenza premio, però rimarrà agli arresti per tre giorni …"  
"Ma …"  
"Niente ma, non dimenticatevi, che ha sventato con noi ben due aggressioni e per di più Vi ha salvato la vita. Non scordate che siete vivo grazie a lui."  
"Certo che lo so."  
"E allora non discutete la mia decisione, e poi Alain è un mio soldato ed io ho disposto in questo modo."  
Da Ghuite mi dice: "Colonnello Oscar, allora sarà fuori domenica sera?"  
"Ecco, questo è un altro punto da chiarire, dunque il carcere per Alain terminerà lunedì sera, perché domenica Sassoin dovrà intervenire alla festa del mio fidanzamento, naturalmente sarà sorvegliato da un soldato che l'attenderà a casa mia e appena terminerà la festa tornerà in cella per uscire il giorno dopo, lo metterete Voi stesso a conoscenza, e non è tutto, riconosco che tre giorni di arresti non sono sufficiente per tutto quello che ha combinato, dovrà spalare letame per un mese, occupandosi delle stalle. Dovrà pulirle perfettamente! E se non si adopererà con profitto, sarete libero di allungare il periodo della punizione, finche le stalle non saranno splendenti. E ovviamente in questo periodo nessuna licenza per lui."  
"Come volete comandante, agli ordini! Avete altro da dirmi?"  
"Si un'ultima cosa, mi farebbe piacere che anche Voi interveniste alla nostra festa, naturalmente con Vostra moglie."  
"Non mancheremo Comandante, grazie per l'invito."  
"Per me e Andrè sarà un onore."  
"Ora vado Comandante, a dopo!"  
"A dopo colonnello!"

Appena Da Ghuite lascia il mio ufficio, mio padre protesta: "Oscar ma ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?  
"Non Vi capisco Padre, cosa avrei fatto?"  
"Come? Ti sembra poco che … che … Sassoin …"  
"Si Padre anche lui ha avuto il merito nella missione, basta è inutile che protestiate, è così e basta!"  
"E va bene come vuoi, io adesso torno al mio comando, ci vediamo questa sera a casa."  
"Padre perché mai avete invitato Girodelle alla festa?"  
"Te lo già detto, debbono starti tutti alla larga, così vedranno con i loro occhi che sei promessa al nostro Andrè, anzi, al tuo, e quando dico tutti, mi riferisco anche a quel … Fersen, inviterò anche lui. Non mi è piaciuto affatto come ti ha guardato, chiaro?"  
"State davvero esagerando."  
"Assolutamente io vado!"  
"Un momento Padre, debbo dirvi un'ultima cosa … Sabrina rimarrà a palazzo Jarjayes, l'ho assunta, sarà al mio servizio."  
"COSA? Questo vuol dire avere ancora tra i piedi Sassoin!"  
"Padre, Sabrina avrà una stanza a palazzo per quando avrà la necessità di rimanere da noi e naturalmente Alain potrà rimanere come nostro ospite."  
"Ma sei per caso impazzita Oscar?!"  
"Padre ricordate che Alain se lo merita, VI RICORDO CHE VI HA SALVATO LA VITA! E per quello che mi riguarda, palazzo Jarjayes fino a prova contraria è anche casa mia, a meno che Voi non vogliate che Andrè ed io lasciamo il palazzo."  
"Co .. COSA?! Tu sei il mio erede e come tale devi occupare il tuo posto, tu non vai da nessuna parte, CHIARO? "  
"Siete stato più che eloquente Padre, e allora abituatevi a vedere girare per casa Sabrina e Alain, mi sono spiegata?!"  
"Oh Santo Cielo! Credevo che fosse tutto finito e invece … povero me!"

Mio padre impreca e lascia il mio ufficio, rimango con sola con Andrè.

Do la chiave alla porta del mio ufficio, vedo l'espressione sorpresa di Andrè, mi avvicino e sorridendo gli dico: "Capitano non è il caso di dare un bacio al Vostro Colonnello?"

Non finisco di parlargli che si avventa sulla mia bocca e ricevo un'infinità di baci, prima piccoli e leggeri, poi sempre più esigenti, sento il suo desiderio, le sue mani mi accarezzano piano, leggere, sopra la divisa, la schiena, le braccia, i capelli, mi stringe forte a sé come a volermi chiudere in un abbraccio caldo e sicuro, mi guarda con i suoi splendidi occhi verdi, mi sussurra: "Ti amo Oscar …"  
Mi bacia ancora e … ancora … fino a farmi perdere il controllo di me stessa, facendomi dimenticare che siamo in caserma, nel mio ufficio, nel nostro posto di lavoro.  
La realtà interrompe la magia del momento, qualcuno bussa alla porta, immediatamente Andrè ed io ci allontaniamo, avverto ancora la sensazione delle labbra di Andrè sulle mie, mi passo la mano sulla bocca, credo che le mie labbra siano rosse, Andrè gira la chiave della porta, mi giro di spalle per fare in modo che chiunque stia entrando nel mio ufficio non si accorga della mia espressione.

"Comandante …"  
"Sergente …"  
"Ho appena saputo dal Vice Comandante che siete appena tornata, e sono venuto a salutarvi …"

Mi sento obbligata a guardare il Sergente, mi volto, siamo faccia a faccia, spero che non si accorga della mia espressione, mi sento a disagio.

"Grazie Sergente!"  
"Bene Colonnello, torno al mio posto …"

Il Sergente guarda Andrè e gli dice: "Congratulazione Capitano, il Vice Comandante mi ha detto della promozione."  
"Vi ringrazio Sergente."  
"Bene … tolgo il disturbo, a dopo!"  
"A dopo Sergente."

La porta si chiude nuovamente, e Andrè mi si avvicina nuovamente, mi bacia ancora e io lo respingo.

"Andrè spero che …. che …"  
"Che quello lì non si sia accorto che ti ho baciata?"  
"Si …"  
"Non credo, le tue labbra parlano chiaro … sono rosse e gonfie."  
"OH Andrè …"  
"Su Oscar dopotutto non ha visto nulla."  
"Ma ha capito tutto!"  
"Ma cosa ti importa, su vieni qui e dammi un altro bacio!"  
"No Andrè no … lasciami andare …"  
"Lo farò se mi darai ancora un altro bacio …"

Andrè mi bacia ancora, ormai non desidero altro, ma la ragione prevale e mi allontano da lui.

"Andrè …. Andrè basta … devo sistemare dei documenti, prima di firmare le nostre licenze. Lo sai Grandièr che avremo una lunga vacanza? … Dove vorresti trascorrerla?"  
"Ovunque tu vorrai, basta che sia con te!"

Mi avvicino ancora, ma Oscar mi trattiene e mi dice: "Ora basta Capitano, dovete mettervi al lavoro e questo è un ordine!"  
Andrè sorride e risponde: "Sempre ai Vostri ordini mio adorato Comandante!"

Entro nelle camerate per salutare i miei amici, che appena mi vedono mi circondano e mi accolgono festanti.

"Ben tornato Andrè, abbiamo saputo della promozione, congratulazione amico!"  
"Grazie Marcel."  
"Adesso però non ti darai mica delle arie ah ah ah!"

I mie compagni mi fanno mille domande, a cui rispondo, trascorriamo un po' di tempo a parlare del viaggio, finchè Oscar non mi raggiunge e i soldati appena la vedono si mettono sull'attenti, Oscar gli ordina di rompere le righe e il vice caposquadra le dice: "Bentornato Comandante!"  
"Grazie!"  
Un soldato avanza "Comandante abbiamo saputo di Alain, e ci dispiace moltissimo, avremmo voluto salutarlo ma non è stato possibile."  
"Lo farete quando uscirà di cella."  
"Comandante, l'importante è che la missione si sia svolta nel migliore dei modi, del resto lo sappiamo tutti che Alain, anche se è un ottimo soldato, è fatto a modo suo!"  
"Non preoccupatevi per lui, verrà liberato lunedì, tutto sommato non gli è andata male. Bene adesso devo andare … soldati, vi saluto, e grazie per l'accoglienza."

I soldati si rimettono sull'attenti, Andrè ed io lasciamo la camerata.  
E' sera.  
Andrè ed io siamo sulla strada di casa, manca ormai poco al rientro, stiamo percorrendo una collina, quando non vedo più Andrè al mio fianco, Andrè ha arrestato il suo cavallo, ed è fermo sotto un albero, tiro le redini del mio César e torno in dietro, arresto il mio cavallo e scendo.

"Cosa c'è Andrè perché ti sei fermato?"  
Vedo Andrè avanzare verso di me e mi stringe a se.  
Lo sai che appena saremo arrivati li, ci saranno tutti ad attenderci, e ci faranno mille domande e non ci daranno la possibilità di lasciarci un po' da soli?! … Quindi voglio stare qualche attimo da solo con te, ne sento il bisogno."  
Andrè mi bacia, mi stringe forte a se, il suo è un abbraccio dolce, protettivo, caldo.  
"Oscar ti amo …"  
"Andrè, anch'io ti amo …"  
Come sto bene qui, tra le braccia del mio Andrè, il mio fidanzato, il mio amore. Mi basta averlo vicino per sentirmi bene. Poi sento le sue mani accarezzarmi piano, mi guarda e mi sorride. È un uomo sincero, gentile, tranquillo. Io sono impulsiva, solo Andrè ha il potere di calmarmi. Mi basta un suo sguardo per sentirmi leggera. È sempre stato così.

Quanto è bella, con i capelli scossi dal vento, le labbra rosse e gonfie, le gote arrossate e quel sorriso. Ha un'aria tranquilla, rilassata. Mi piace stringerla, abbracciarla e stare qui ad osservare il tramonto.  
Restiamo così abbracciati stretti, a guardare il sole che tramonta, in questa splendida giornata. Ci basta stare così, vicini, per stare in pace con tutti, è un attimo solo nostro, senza fretta, senza ansia.  
"Oscar ti amo ... desidero ardentemente che tu diventi mia moglie quanto prima … ti desidero troppo per aspettarti ancora!"


	48. Chapter 48

Mie care ed amate lettrici,

vi lascio il capitolo 48 di Avventura sulle Alpi….è un capitolo per me difficile da tollerre….quelle due Arpie pseudo autrici hanno combinato un bel guaio…ma che dico…un disastro! Povero me…..

Vi prego aiutatemi almeno Voi e sostenetemi in questo difficile momento.

Con affetto.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Notte a Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Palazzo Jarjeyes

"Sorella, che bello vederti!"  
"Zia!"

In un attimo mi ritrovo tutti intorno per i saluti, cognati compresi.

"Sei uscita prestissimo e non abbiamo avuto modo di salutarci, come stai?"  
"Bene, e voi? Il viaggio è stato lungo vero?"

Sento mio nipote che ironicamente mi dice: "Non certo più del tuo zia, che sei andata in Italia! A proposito com'è il Bel Paese?"  
"Bellissima Michel, davvero stupenda, e poi Venezia è a dir poco favolosa, sai, io e lo zio Andrè abbiamo fatto un giro in gongola, ed è stato indimenticabile, e poi ci siamo trovati nel bel mezzo del carnevale, e ci siamo divertiti tantissimo!"

Vedo la nonna avvicinarsi, guarda Andrè e dice: "Nipote ma … cosa sono quelle stellette sulla giacca? Ti hanno per caso promosso per aver preso parte alla missione?"  
"Si nonna, Sua Maestà il Re, da semplice soldato, mi ha promosso a Capitano."  
"Oh … congratulazioni ragazzo mio, sono davvero felice per te!"  
"Si nonna, però è stato il Generale a chiedere a Sua Maestà la mia nomina, Sua Maestà ha accolto la richiesta."

Luisa, la penultima delle mie sorelle, sarcasticamente ribatte: "Era ovvio che il Re accontentasse nostro Padre, dopo aver passato un'intera vita al servizio della famiglia reale, e poi come se non bastasse ha sacrificato anche te Oscar, per quasi vent'anni, quindi che ben venga il favoritismo.  
A proposito Padre, che ne dite di chiedere una carica a Sua Maestà per mio marito?"  
"Ma cosa dici Luisa, lo sai che certe cose non trovano il mio favore e …"  
"E allora Andrè?"  
"Andrè è un soldato, ha partecipato ad una missione pericolosa, e poi sta per sposare tua sorella e …"  
"Ho capito Padre, come sempre la nostra sorellina è la favorita della famiglia."  
"ORA BASTA LUISA! CHE STORIA E' QUESTA?! Sei sempre stata così pungente nei confronti di tua sorella, devi smetterla di comportarti così e vedi di crescere … e tu Maxim che sei il marito, quando ti decidi a mettere al suo posto tua moglie?! Ma che razza di uomo sei, non ti facevo un debole, con mia figlia Luisa ci vuole il pugno di ferro!"  
"Signore vedete è che … Vostra figlia è piuttosto avventata, molte volte dice delle cose e non se ne rende neanche conto e …"  
"Maxim mi hai deluso profondamente, sei un debole. E tu Luisa vedi di tenere la lingua a posto, altrimenti ci penso io a metterti al posto tuo, visto che tuo marito non ne è capace! Santo cielo, vi ho riuniti tutti per la festa di fidanzamento di Vostra sorella e tu, vorresti rovinate tutto? Ma provaci ancora e ti faccio vedere chi è il Generale Jarjayes, SONO STATO CHIARO?! E adesso mettiamoci a tavola!"  
"Padre, mi ritenete dunque un'oca?"  
"Oca? Non ho mai detto una cosa simile, se mai un'invidiosa! …"  
Vedo Oscar intervenire: "Su Padre, Luisa non ha detto nulla di così terribile per infervorarvi in questo modo, e poi mia sorella mi adora, non è affatto invidiosa di me, non è vero Luisa?"  
Mia sorella mi guarda con stizza e velenosamente ribatte: "Ma certo che no sorellina, lo sai che ti voglio bene."  
"Certo che lo so, anch'io te ne voglio."

Luisa e io ci comprendiamo perfettamente, so che è rancorosa nei miei confronti.  
Vedo mio Padre davvero arrabbiato, ma di cosa si meraviglia, l'ho sempre saputo che Luisa è invidiosa di me, ma cosa mi importa, peggio per lei! Io ho il mio Andrè ed il resto poco mi importa!"

Siamo tutti riuniti a tavola, tra sorelle, cognati e nipoti sembriamo davvero un vero esercito. Tutte le mie sorelle mi hanno rivolto le loro attenzioni, tutte tranne Luisa.

Dopo la cena ci intratteniamo in salotto a sorseggiate un bicchiere di champagne, mio padre è sorridente e scruta tutti noi.

Mi avvicino alla nonna, che si è unita a noi, e le chiedo: "Con tutto questo trambusto ho dimenticato di chiederti dov'è Sabrina?!"  
"Ha appena finito di cenare, adesso è in camera sua."  
"Bene, la raggiungerò più tardi."

Joséphine, la maggiore delle mie sorelle, mi si avvicina.

"Oscar, finalmente il grande passo lo fai anche tu, adesso lascerai il sevizio militare, vero?"

Mio Padre mi guarda, è incuriosito dalla risposta che sto per dare a mia sorella.

"E perché mai dovrei farlo, l'uno non esclude l'altro!"  
"E perché Joséphine, per caso mio Padre non ha continuato la sua carriera militare, dopo che si è sposato?"

Mio Padre ha un atteggiamento a dir poco contrariato, sta per intervenire quando la mia adorata sorellina Luisa interviene:  
"Sentito Padre? E poi sarei io quella indomabile, come la definite mia sorella? Testarda o forse è ancora convinta di essere un maschio?! ….. Cara Oscar credevo che ti fossi già resa conto da un pezzo che sei una femmina tale e quale alle tue sorelle!"  
"Certo che lo so Luisa, ma vedi, a differenza vostra, io ho certe attitudini che certo tu non hai e che il nostro caro Padre mi ha inculcato sin da bambina, vero Padre?"  
"Ehmm … Oscar di questo ne riparleremo in un altro momento."  
Luisa incalza: "Vedete Padre! Non ho ragione io?! Io sono stata rimproverata davanti a tutti e lei invece ….. e poi tu Andrè non dici nulla, che la tua fidanzata continuerà a prestare il servizio militare?"  
"Qualsiasi decisione che prenderà Oscar a me starà bene, e poi lavoreremo fianco a fianco, cos'altro dovrei volere."  
"Avete sentito Padre, Andrè fa tutto quello che Oscar deciderà, e Voi non dite nulla, forse anche Andrè occupa un posto speciale del Vostro cuore? Il rimprovero vale solo per mio marito?"  
"ORA BASTA LUISA! Ogni cosa a tempo debito, e poi se ho da ridire qualcosa a tuo marito, è per via del tuo atteggiamento astioso nei confronti degli altri, per la miseria! Ma dico io, perché mai non somigli per niente a tua madre, o alle tue sorelle?"  
"Vi sbagliate Padre, io credo di somigliare a Oscar, quindi a Voi, prendetevela con Voi stesso se io sono così!"  
"Io e tua sorella Oscar, non siamo certo degli invidiosi, ma tu si! Ora basta finiscila, prima che ti arrivi un destro! … Diamine che modi sono questi?!... Margherite cara, che fatica tenere a bada un esercito di figlie …. Sono appena tornato da una missione e adesso mi tocca affrontarne un'altra!"

Andrè mi guarda smarrito, ma io gli sorrido divertita.

Finalmente questa assurda serata volge al termine, prima di andare in camera mia, mi avvicino ad Andrè e gli dico: "Vado da Sabrina, ho bisogno di parlare con lei, tu magari fa preparare due tazze di cioccolata … ti aspetto in camera mia, ma sta attento a non farti vedere da nessuno, soprattutto da mio padre e dall'arpia di mia sorella Luisa!"

Andrè mi sorride, e mi sussurra all'orecchio, sento lo sguardo invidioso addosso di mia sorella, ma lo ignoro.

"Vado in cucina e poi vengo in camera tua, a dopo amore!"

Luisa si avvicina a mio padre, vedo che gli bisbiglia all'orecchio.

"Padre, ho ragione io, ad Oscar concedete tutto ciò che a me avete proibito."  
"A cosa ti riferisci adesso?!"  
"Ma non l'avete vista?"  
"Cosa? Chi?"  
"Voi siete sordo e cieco quando si tratta di lei …"  
"Smettila, cominci a stancarmi, anzi mi hai già stancato, mi chiedo come tuo marito riesca a sopportarti!"  
"Nello stesso modo che fa Andrè con il Colonnello!"  
"Luisa smettila, ho lasciato Sassoin e adesso ti ci metti tu?"  
"E chi sarebbe questo Sassoin?"  
"E' un soldato irriverente che ho messo agli arresti, e se adesso non la smetti farò con te la stessa cosa!"  
"Mi farete arrestare Generale?"  
"Si …"  
"E come sentiamo …."  
"Chiudendoti a chiave in camera tua!"  
"Non ne sareste capace, e poi non sono più una bambina!"  
"Ti credi? Sappi che pochi giorni fa ho messo sotto chiave Andrè, figurati se non sarei capace di farlo con te!"  
"Cosa? Avete chiuso Andrè, è perché mai avete fatto una cosa simile?"  
"Questo non è affar tuo! E poi è un modo per fare capire a tutti Voi che in questa casa comando io, e si fa ciò che io decido, CHIARO?! … E adesso ancora una parola e giuro che metto anche te agli arresti come Sassoin …. DIAMINE! … ODDIO, ma non posso avere un attimo di pace! … Queste figlie mi stanno facendo impazzire, spero solo che questa giornata volga al termine quanto prima, non ce la faccio più!"  
"Ma Padre calmatevi alla Vostra età può farvi male!"  
"MAXIN PORTALA VIA DI QUIII! PRIMA CHE LA METTA SOTTO CHIAVEEE!"  
"Agli ordini Signore! …. Su Luisa andiamo nella nostra stanza tesoro mio, non facciamo arrabbiare ancora il Generale cara."

Vedo Luisa andare di sopra sorretta da quel buona nulla di marito che gli ho rifilato, che delusione! Però è il marito adatto a lei, insieme vanno bene: due perfetti cretini.

Mio padre è davvero esausto, mia madre è accanto a lui come sempre.

"Mia cara Marguerite, mi domando dove abbiamo sbagliato con Luisa, perché non ti somiglia affatto, e' velenosa!"  
"Augustin, da quando sei tornato, non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare di certe questioni, e stasera lo dobbiamo fare."

Mi congedo dai miei genitori.

"Madre, Padre, io vado, a domani!"  
"Buona notte Oscar."

Busso alla porta di Sabrina che mi apre.  
"Avanti Osc … Madamigella."  
"Sabrina il fatto che tu ora lavori per me non cambia nulla, devi continuare a chiamarmi come sempre, mi sono spiegata?"  
"Come volete … Oscar.. ditemi di Alain, Vi prego!  
"E' agli arresti, ci rimarrà tre giorni …"  
"Tre giorni? … Ma … io veramente credevo molto di più."  
"Era ciò che mio padre voleva, e in tutta sincerità lo meritava, però ho voluto in qualche modo premiarlo, dopotutto si è comportato da bravo soldato, ha salvato la vita a mio padre e questo non si può dimenticare."  
"Grazie Oscar … Voi siete davvero generosa!"  
"Ascoltami, domenica daremo la festa del mio fidanzamento e tu Alain non dovrete mancare."  
"Ma Alain è in carcere, uscirà Lunedì."  
"Per l'evento verrà scarcerato, ma la sera tornerà in cella e ci rimarrà fino a Lunedì sera, e lo metterò a conoscenza che tu lavorerai per me."  
"Grazie Oscar!"

Marguerite ed io siamo chiusi nell'intimità della nostra camera.

"Augustin finalmente abbiamo l'opportunità di parlare."  
"A proposito di cosa mia cara?!"  
"Di Oscar e Andrè! Le lettere che ho ricevuto da te non mi sono piaciute affatto …"  
"Non ti capisco cara!"  
"Tu invece mi hai capito benissimo, non hai fatto che spiarli e perseguitarli per tutto il tempo Augustin, e poi cos'è questa storia che tu saresti capace di spiarli addirittura la prima notte di nozze?"  
"Ci puoi giurare che lo farò, credevi che io scherzassi? E invece no! Marguerite secondo me quei due hanno vissuto troppo …. Come …. Insomma io temo che tutto il tempo insieme … insomma quei due di sesso non ne sappiano nulla, e temo che siano asessuati e che Andrè non abbia alcun impulso … oooh finalmente l'ho detto … solo con te potevo dire liberamente quello che penso ufff …."  
"Ma Augustin, come fai a pensare una cosa simile e dire certe cose dei ragazzi?!"  
"Perché mia cara li ho spiati continuamente e mai, dico mai, li ho visti veramente in atteggiamenti inequivocabili, a parte una volta che si sono sfidati a duello al palazzo del Doge … beh lì debbo dire che ho notato una vistosa reazione di Andrè, però è stata l'unica volta che ho visto una reazione normale, e poi solo baci carezze e stupidaggini simili!"  
"Augustin, ma ti sei per caso ammattito? TU … tu … Ma stai parlando sul serio?"  
"Certo che si mia cara … io li ho spiati tutto il tempo che siamo stati in missione … anzi ti dirò di più, ascolta … quei due, per motivi che adesso certo non sto qui a spiegarti, hanno diviso il letto svariate volte e senza mai combinare nulla!"  
"E tu come lo sai?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire come lo so! Ma è ovvio, li ho spiati Marguerite, pensa che mi sono messo dietro la porta per origliare e …. Quei due …. Asessuati, anziché fare ciò che sarebbe stato normale fare …. Ridevano! Capisci ora perché sono preoccupato, e quindi mi sentirò costretto a spiarli durante la loro prima notte di nozze!"  
"Augustin … comincio a temere per il tuo stato mentale!"  
"Ma cosa dici mia cara! Io sto benissimo, è Andrè che sta messo male …. Ah dimenticavo, una notte che hanno diviso il letto, sono entrato in camera loro, credevo che fosse successo qualcosa, e invece niente … ho alzato le coperte, e sai cosa ho visto? Indossavano i vestiti! Capito tesoro?! Io ho paura che tutti questi anni insieme, quei due siano diventati come fratello e sorella, per questo che vogliono sposarsi, perché ormai non possono fare a meno l'uno dell'altra!"  
"Augustin Augustin ti pregooo …!"  
"Cosa c'è cara?!"  
"Ma è mai possibile che tu abbia una mente così … contorta?"  
"Marguerite, io non ti capisco, eppure sei una donna! Io mi ricordo benissimo che quando eravamo fidanzati, tu tremavi tra le mie braccia e ti scioglievi solo al mio tocco e non facevamo altro che fare l'amore, te lo ricordi o no?"  
"Ma …"  
"Ma niente Marguerite … invece tua figlia, per tutto il tempo non ha fatto altro che bere cioccolata calda con Andreèè … hai capito?! E io dovrei stare tranquillooo?! …. Ho paura Marguerite che quei due riescano solo a guardarsi negli occhi e basta!"  
"Augustin, se non la smetti di dire idiozie, andrò a dormire in un'altra stanza! Stai dicendo un mucchio di stupidaggini, adesso capisco tua figlia Luisa a chi somiglia e perché è così squinternata, è identica a te!"  
"MA COSA DICI?! IO SAREI UN CRETINOO?!"  
"Ho tetto squinternato, non cretino!"  
"MARGUERITEE! … Andrè ha visto nostra figlia mentre faceva il bagno nel lago, era nuda, nuotava … e non ti dico quanto sia bellissima, e lui cosa ha fatto? E' stato lì tutto il tempo nascosto dietro ad un cespuglio a guardarla come un … ebete, e non le è saltata addosso … capito? E io sarei uno squinternato?! Al suo posto, io avrei gettato i vestiti per aria e sarei entrato in acqua, e so io che avrei fatto, anzi, non avrei avuto nemmeno il tempo di spogliarmi che sarei entrato con gli abiti addosso!"  
"E tu come lo sai che Oscar faceva il bagno nel lago e Andrè la guardava?"  
"Oh Marguerite! Allora non hai capito un bel niente! Io li ho spiati per tutto il tempo, capisci?"  
"Augustin, non credi che proprio per questo motivo, tu non abbia impedito loro di fare quello che tu desideri che facciano?"  
"Non scherzare Marguerite, Andrè non si deve permettere di toccare Oscar prima del matrimonio!"  
"OOOH! …. Augustinnn …. Non ce la faccio più! … Adesso sai che faccio? Me ne vado a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti!"  
"NO no Marguerite, io ho bisogno di te, la notte scorsa non mi sei bastata amore, ti prego torna in camera nostra …"  
"Nooo Augustin .. tu mi sembri un folle e fin tanto che non rinsavisci io dormirò nell'altra stanza!"  
" No Noooo ti pregooo … adeso si che vado fuori di testa … ti voglio MARGUERITEEEEE ….. TORNA IN DIETRO … E UN ORDINEEEE …"  
Vedo la mia adorata lasciare la stanza e dirmi: "Sei uguale a Luisa, deve essere ereditario, spero marito mio che i nostri nipoti non ti somiglino … e adesso buona notte Augustin caro!"  
"TI PREGO TORNA INDIETROOO! STANOTTE MORIRO' SENZA DI TE!"  
"Peggio per te mio caro, MUORI!"  
"MARGHERITE!"

"Oscar posso entrare?"  
"Vieni pure avanti Andrè!"  
Oscar, ti ho portato la cioccolata…."  
"Oh finalmente Andrè … Dai mettiamoci comodi!"

Ci sistemiamo davanti al caminetto, in camera mia, seduti sul tappeto. Andrè è bellissimo, sempre premuroso, dolce. Ha sempre un pensiero gentile per me! Andrè mi porge la tazza.

"Prendi Oscar …"  
"Grazie Andrè!"

Comincia a sorseggiare …. È bellissima, si nasconde dietro alla tazza di cioccolata e mi sorride, ha le guance rosse, è un po' in imbarazzo. Le tolgo la tazza dalle mani, mi alzo e poso le due tazze vuote sul tavolo. Si alza anche lei, mi sorride, timida, mi guarda e si avvicina. La prendo tra le mie braccia, la stringo forte, la bacio, con dolcezza, piano. Voglio assaporare questo momento. Sa di cioccolata …..che buona!  
Ci stacchiamo, mi sorride …..  
"Oscar, sai di cioccolata…..ih ih ih…."

La guardo, ha le labbra ancora umide.

"Anche tu Andrè…..sai di cioccolata…..sei buono….."

Non resisto, con un dito pulisco bene una tazza, c'è ancora della cioccolata, e Oscar si avventa su di me …. golosa! E non sa neanche quanto è sensuale quello che fa! Il suo è un gesto istintivo, lo ha sempre fatto … anche quando era bambina.  
O scappo, o non credo che resisterò …..la bacio, le mie mani le sfilano la sottile camicia lilla dai pantaloni, inizio a sbottonarla, lei non si oppone, anzi, fa altrettanto con la mia camicia! Sento le sue mani aprire bottone dopo bottone, leggere, tremando un po'. Le sento sfiorare la mia pelle, rapide, ogni bottone un tocco, ogni tocco un brivido.

"O …. Oscar io … ti voglio … Oscar …."  
"Andrè …. Io … io … ti amo Andrè …."

Non riesco a dirgli altro, il mio Andrè afferra il mio viso, si avventa sulle mie labbra avidamente, sento le sue mani forti e calde scendere giù, mi sfilano la camicia dai pantaloni e poi iniziano a sbottonarmela. È deciso, ma leggero. Sento le sue mani sulla mia pelle, piano, con infinita lentezza. Una volta aperto l'ultimo bottone, lascia che la mia camicia cada.

In un attimo, siamo entrambi senza camicia …. e Oscar non indossa le fasce! Una visione! I suoi seni svettano, candidi … morbidi! Lei è in imbarazzo, è impacciata! La mia guerriera! Imbarazzata! Sorrido, la prendo in braccio e la porto sul suo letto, la faccio sdraiare, ed io mi sistemo al suo fianco.  
Riprendo a baciarla; le tempie, le guance, le labbra, il collo, fin dietro le orecchie …. la sento gemere piano …. e poi scendo con i miei baci, scendo sul suo petto, che mai nessuno prima d'ora aveva osato sfiorare! È mia, è qui, con me, arresa alle mie mani, intreccia le sue dita tra i miei capelli. Alzo il viso, vedo i suoi occhi socchiusi, le labbra appena aperte in un sorriso …. mi guarda, mi chiama.

"Andrè … Andrè … non sai quanto ti amo …!  
"Oscar … ti amo … ti amo …. Ti desidero con tutto me stesso …."  
"Anch'io ti…..ti…..ti amo, Andrè …."

Andrè diventa nuovamente il Signore della mia bocca, mi bacia, e mi accarezza.

Riprendo ad accarezzarla, piano.

Ricomincia a baciarmi, scende ancora, sul mio ventre, mi accarezza. Sento le sue mani percorrermi tutta. Sento il suo respiro sulla mia pelle, un brivido ad ogni soffio. Lo amo, lo desidero. Gli sorrido. Sto bene, non so cosa dirgli, non so cosa fare. Mi sento imbarazzata, lo stringo forte, lo accarezzo sulla schiena e tra i capelli.

Il suo viso è davanti al mio, mi sorride: "Va tutto bene, Oscar? Se non vuoi, se qualcosa …. tu dimmelo, dimmi tutto. Io voglio solo che tu stia bene. Ti amo …. ti amo ….."  
"Si Andrè, si…. ti amo, Andrè …ti amo …"  
Un sussurro appena.  
E poi, le sue mani a slacciami i pantaloni, le calze, con una carezza leggera mi sfila tutto. Anche la biancheria. Non ho più nulla addosso, solo lo sguardo caldo di Andrè su di me, mi guarda tutta.

È bella, come una dea! La mia Dea! La dea della guerra! È dolce, così imbarazzata, indifesa.

Un attimo, e sento Andrè su di me, sento la sua pelle sulla mia, mi percorre tutta, con le sue carezze. Mi bacia, bacia ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Che imbarazzo, quando ha posato le sue labbra anche lì …. piano, dolce, leggero e poi un poco alla volta sempre più esigente.

"Però non è corretto …"  
Gli dico appena, indicando con un dito i suoi pantaloni, che ancora indossa.

"Lascia stare Oscar…. dopo …. Dopo … .è meglio!"

Oh non resisterò più, da quanto la desidero! Ma voglio che lei assapori questo momento, voglio che ne sia convinta, che non debba pentirsene, che lo faccia perché lo vuole.

"Posso ancora fermarmi, se non vuoi, se …."  
"Ti voglio, Andrè! Voglio tutto di te!"

Sussurro appena, ma decisa. Non ho paura. Andrè non mi farebbe mai qualcosa che non mi vada, non mi farebbe mai dal male. Andrè mi ama ed io ho bisogno di dimostrargli quanto lo amo con tutta me stessa.  
Non so neppure quando o come, ma anche i suoi restanti vestiti hanno raggiunto i miei.

E poi più nulla, solo tante emozioni diverse, la paura che lascia il posto alla dolcezza, al corpo caldo di Andrè, alla sua tenerezza, parole sussurrate a fior di labbra, parole dolci, e poi suoni profondi, gemiti.

La sento irrigidirsi appena, aspetto, la accarezzo, la bacio piano, leggero, le mordicchio un labbro, finché non la sento rilassarsi, ed abbandonarsi ancora tra le mie braccia, abbandonarsi a me, completamente. Solo allora riprendo a muovermi, adagio, per paura di farle male.

Mi abbraccia e mi fa appoggiare a lui, continuando ad accarezzarmi i capelli ed il viso, guardandomi negli occhi e sussurrandomi parole dolci, mi lascio cullare così e mi addormento.

Dorme, Oscar, tra le mie braccia. Abbiamo fatto l'amore, per la prima volta, qui, nel suo letto, tra le sue lenzuola, nella sua casa. È bella, con i capelli spettinati, un po' sudata, sembra che abbiamo fatto un duello! Ha la stessa espressione soddisfatta, solo molto più dolce. Ho cercato di farla sentire bene, volevo che fosse perfetto, per lei! Questa fiera soldatessa che si è innamorata di me, di un uomo del popolo. Non ho nulla da offrirle, se non il mio amore e la mia devozione. Nulla di più. Perso in questi pensieri, nel suo profumo, tra i suoi capelli, mi addormento felice.

Nanny bussa alla porta, con il vassoio della colazione in mano, non risponde nessuno, entra piano …. la segue il Generale:  
"Buongiorno Nanny, è già alzata Oscar?"  
"Non lo so Signore, se non entro come posso saperlo?"  
"Su allora sbrigati, e dimmi se è sveglia e se posso entrare, debbo parlarle!"  
"Un po' di pazienza Generale, Vedete di calmarvi, già siete nervoso di prima mattina?"

Nanny entra nella stanza ed io entro con lei, li vedo, Nanny soffoca un urlo di stupore ed io …. vorrei gridare! Vorrei vorrei … la macchia sulle lenzuola …. Nanny mi guarda spaventata, mi mette la mano sulla bocca, io spalanco lo sguardo, mi libero della sua mano, sto per urlare quando avverto la presenza di Marguerite, mi afferra la mano e mi trascina fuori dalla stanza. Anche Nanny esce, dopo avere posato il vassoio sul tavolo.

"Sta zitto Augustin, non dare scandalo, andiamo via immediatamente!"  
"Ma Marguerite, hai visto cosa hanno combinato quei due?"  
"Certo che si! Hanno fatto la stessa cosa che abbiamo fatto noi, e allora?! Allontaniamoci immediatamente di qui …. ho detto, lasciamoli in pace!"

Sento dei rumori, apro gli occhi e vedo le schiene di mio padre, mia madre e Nanny uscire dalla stanza. Guardo Andrè, ha aperto anche lui gli occhi, ci guardiamo.

"Andrè siamo stati scoperti! …"  
"Oscar … io … sono andati via …. Almeno sono stati discreti!"

Scoppiamo a ridere!

"Questa volta l'abbiamo combinata grossa! Andrè… ah ah ah ."

Anche Andrè ride, felice.

"Oscar … vieni qui … abbracciami, e non pensiamo a nulla!"  
"Andre, però … abbiamo dimenticato di dare la chiave."  
"Ci pensiamo dopo Oscar, tanto siamo stati scoperti, ormai lo sanno!"

Siamo nudi, il lenzuolo attorcigliato a testimonianza di una notte molto movimentata, molto piacevole. Andrè è una scoperta, ha una fantasia e …. arrossisco al ricordo …. due, tre volte è successo, ed ogni volta è stato magnifico!  
La guardo tutta rossa.

"A cosa pensi?"  
"A te, a noi, a …"

Rispondo indicando le lenzuola ingarbugliate!

"Sembra un campo di battaglia! Ah ah!"

Rido felice, guardando la mia Oscar, è rossa in viso, la vedo alzarsi dal letto, e coprirsi con il lenzuolo, Andrè infila i pantaloni, e troviamo il vassoio di Nanny.

"Cosa fai Oscar? Perché ti sei alzata dal letto?"  
"Andrè, adesso sai che dobbiamo affrontare l'ira di mio padre?!"  
"Certo che lo so amore, ma adesso non pensiamoci e dividiamoci la colazione che la nonna ci ha lasciato. E poi in tutta sincerità, temo più le mestolate di mia nonna che l'ira di tuo padre Ah ah!"  
"Andrè, è meglio non pensarci adesso, tanto sappiamo che ci aspettano urla e minacce di ogni genere, ma non mi importa nulla."  
"Oscar con te al mio franco, affronterei il nemico più temibile … in questo caso tuo padre!"  
"Andrè …"

Facciamo colazione, ma non smettiamo di guardarci, non parliamo, i nostri sguardi non hanno bisogno di parole.  
Mi sento leggera questa mattina. Mi vesto, Andrè fa lo stesso.

"Sei pronto Andrè?!"  
"Per cosa Oscar?"  
"Per affrontare il temibile Generale Jarjayes!"  
"Prontissimo, Colonnello, ma prima di uscire da questa stanza, che è stata testimone del nostro amore, devi darmi ancora un ultimo bacio, prima di affrontare il nemico!"  
"Oh Andrè, non desidero altro!"

Andrè mi avvolge tra le sue braccia, mi sento sua, completamente sua, mi bacia con passione, non si separa dalle mie labbra, i suoi baci sono sempre più profondi e passionali, si allontana appena e mi sussurra: "Adesso si che sono pronto ad affrontare il temibile Generale! ….. Possiamo andare … amore ….!  
Usciamo dalla stanza abbracciati stretti, non curanti che qualcuno ci possa vedere, e scendiamo pronti per affrontare il Generale!

"Questo è troppo Marguerite! Quei due … io … no! È troppo presto!"  
"Augustin calmati, sei tutto rosso, calmati!"  
"Calmarmi? E come potrei calmarmi?! Quei due non avrebbero dovuto!"  
"Quei due, come li chiami tu, si amano. Ed hanno fatto come noi. E almeno loro sono adulti! Credo che siano consapevoli di cosa li attende!"  
"Oh certo! Sanno perfettamente cosa li attende, la mia sorveglianza, ecco cosa! Ne chiudo uno in una cella del palazzo e l'altra in una torre! Come hanno osato?!"  
"Augustin, adesso basta! Tu li lascerai in pace, chiaro?! Guai a te se oserai fare quello che hai detto! Ti ho lasciata crescere mia figlia come un maschio, ti ho permesso di farne un soldato ma adesso basta! Si amano, si sposeranno e se avranno un figlio in anticipo, pazienza! Chiaro? Augustin!"  
"Marguerite, tuo padre mi sfidò a duello, non dimenticarlo!"  
"E tu vorresti sfidare Andrè? O forse Oscar, visto che per te è un maschio?! Dimmi!"  
"Ma Marguerite, sono suo padre! Questa è un'offesa che va lavata!"  
"Ti avviso Augustin, un'altra parola od un solo gesto di troppo, e dovrai stare lontano dal mio letto per un periodo indefinito! E Nanny ti priverà di ogni cura! Sono stata chiara?!"

Gli dico guardandolo diritto negli occhi, questa volta sarò io a decidere!

"Ma Marguerite, mia amata, dolcissima Marguerite! Tu non….."  
"Ma non eri fino ad ieri preoccupato che Andrè e Oscar fossero incapaci di …"  
"Si si è vero, ma dovevano …. Provarci dopo, non prima!"  
"Non ti accontenti mai Augustin! Piuttosto quando li vedrai, non fare scenate, hai capito marito mio? Altrimenti, anche stasera dormirai da solo!"  
"Ma Marguerite, non puoi ricattarmi in questo modo!"  
"Invece si, lo sai che ho il potere di farlo, e sarai tu a rimetterci … Augustin … non so se ho reso l'idea!"  
"Caspita che si …. Sei come tutte le donne: una ricattatrice!"  
"Quindi Augustin datti una calmata!"

Nanny osserva tutta la scena, quando sentiamo dei passi arrivare: sono Oscar e Andrè, si tengono per mano, sorridono felici. Ma Oscar ha un'aria combattiva, sembra pronta a tutto!

Andrè ed io entriamo nello studio di mio padre, i loro sguardi sono su di noi, Andrè è il primo a interloquire.

"Buongiorno …."  
Mio Padre incalza immediatamente: "Il buongiorno magari varrà per te, non certo per me, Andrè!"

Andrè ed io rimaniamo fermi, è mio Padre che si fa avanti, seguito da mia Madre e la nonna.

"Come hai osato, di … di … approfittare di mia figlia prima che diventasse tua moglie .. eh ?!"  
"Signore Vi prego calmatevi …"  
"Calmarmi? Calmarmi dici? MA IO SONO CALMO; NON SI VEDE?"  
Vedo mia nonna avanzare verso il Generale.  
"Ora basta Augustin, in fondo cosa hanno fatto? Nulla che non hai fatto anche tu! Anzi, loro hanno aspettato fin troppo, era ora che si dessero una svegliata, e ora lasciali in pace!"  
"Ma come osi parlarmi così? … Tu parli bene, perché Andrè è tuo nipote ma …"  
"Andrè è mio nipote ma Oscar è la mia bambina, che bambina poi non è più! Alla loro età, Generale, i bambini si fanno!"  
"Ma ma …"  
"Ma niente, lasciateli in pace!"  
Andrè si fa avanti.  
"Signore, Oscar ed io ci amiamo e tra poche settimane ci sposeremo e …"  
"Ci puoi giurare che Vi sposerete e pure subito! …. MARGUERITE DOBBIAMO ANTICIPARE LE NOZZE!"  
"Ma Augustin non c'è stata ancora la festa di fidanzamento e tu pensi di anticipare le nozze?"  
"Certo che siii!"  
Mio Padre è furioso, ci guarda e dice: "Voi due ascoltatemi bene; preparatevi già da adesso alle nozze, dopo domani daremo la festa per il Vostro fidanzamento, e domenica prossima ci sarà la festa per le vostre nozze, SONO STATO CHIARO?"  
"Chiarissimo Generale, e sono felice di eseguire i Vostri ordini!"  
"Andrè cosa fai, mi prendi in giro?"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo Signore, desidero sposare Oscar quanto prima, magari oggi stesso!"  
"Oddio … ma sentilo, adesso gli ho fatto anche un piacere ….."  
Vedo mio Padre puntarci il dito contro e ci dice: "Se voi due credete di … di … fare ancora quello che avete fatto, vi sbagliate di grosso, d'ora in avanti Vi sorveglierò giorno e notte!"  
"Padre! …"  
"Sta zitta tu, e vedi di saperti comportare!"  
"Non Vi capisco .."  
"Mi capisco io! … Marguerite! Accompagna immediatamente questi due …. Non so nemmeno come definirli …."  
"Mio padre Augustin come ci definì, ti ricordi?"  
"Zitta tu non è il momento di rinvangare il passato!"  
"Ci additò come marito e moglie, ed è questo che adesso sono diventati; sono semplicemente …. Marito e Moglie!"  
"Benissimo, se la metti su questo piano, allora accompagna questi …. Marito e Moglie dalla sarta per i loro abiti da sposi … IMMEDIATAMENTEEE! E di alla sarta che gli abiti debbono essere pronti entro domenica prossima …. SBRIGATEVIII …."  
"Faremo come tu vuoi marito mio!"  
"Un momento … fermi tutti ….. ci ho ripensato … a nooo fermi tutti ... farli sposare tra una settimana, significa mettere tutti a conoscenza del fattaccio e io non voglio, magari possono pensare che ci sia un ... figlio in arrivo ... no no no ... non posso permetterlo, lasciamo le cose così come stanno, e tu Marguerite, d'ora in avanti dormirai con tua figlia, così questi due si terranno alla larga e io verrò a lavorare nel tuo ufficio, così sarete sorvegliati giorno e notte, e adesso TUTTI FUORIIII! VIAAA!"  
Nanny mormora: "Il Generale è davvero impazzito, poveri noi e soprattutto poveri ragazzi! Andiamo Madame, altrimenti lo prendo davvero con il mestolo, anche se è arrivato alla sua veneranda età!"  
"PARLI BENE TU, PERCHE' NON E' TUA FIGLIA! ... MALEDIZIONE ...PERCHE' NESSUNO MI CAPISCEEE!  
COSA?! FUORI SOPRATUTTO TU ...NANNYYY! MUOVETEVI ….. E ADESSO TUTTI FUORI DI QUIIII! …. MALEDIZIONE…. ME L'AVETE FATTA! Ah Sassoin Sassoin avevi perfettamente ragione … Andrè è perfettamente funzionante … maledizione … Eppure mi avevi avvisato e non ho voluto crederti, doveva aspettare!... Oddio tutti questi grattacapi mi faranno morire di crepa cuore ….. SASSOIN, ANCHE SE NON SEI QUI A INFASTIDIRMI, ACCIDENTI A TE!"

"Andrè, mio Padre come sempre ha esagerato, lui crede che ci debba tenere sotto controllo in questo modo, passi mia madre che dormirà con me, ma dividere il mio ufficio con lui … no … questo no! Mi renderebbe la vita impossibile!"  
"Oscar dobbiamo pazientare ancora due mesi e poi vedrai …"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè … mio Padre è capace di spiarci anche dopo sposarti e io …"

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta da mia sorella.

"Oscar, perché nostro Padre strillava come un ossesso?"  
"Luisa, io non ho visto ancora nostro Padre, quindi non so assolutamente nulla."  
"Sicura Oscar, non è che non vuoi dirmelo? Sai di me ti puoi fidare, puoi raccontarmi tutto, su sorellina dai racconta cosa ha fatto infervorare il nostro amatissimo Padre?"  
"Ti ho già detto che non lo so, prova a chiederlo direttamente a lui!"  
"Non ci penso nemmeno, lui non mi sopporta, e ieri per poco non mi metteva agli arresti e poi sappiamo tutti che sei la sua preferita!"  
Sento la voce di mio Padre irrompere nel salone.  
"MA CHE IDIOZIE VAI DICENDO … PER ME SIETE TUTTE UGUALI E NON FACCIO DIFFERENZE OCAAA!"  
Vedo Luisa strepitare e corre su per le scale, raggiunge mia Madre e in lacrime singhiozza: "Madre … mio … Padre … mi ha data dell' oca … sing … sing …"  
"Augustinnn ! Ma cosa ti prende?!"  
"Marguerite, tua figlia è fuori di testa!"  
"Aaaaa … Sentito … Sentito Madre ce l'ha con meee … sing …"  
"Su calmati Luisa, asciuga quelle lacrime! … Augustin, non è possibile che tu non sappia comunicare con le tue figlie!"  
"Marguerite … Marguerite … non ti ci mettere anche tu … sto impazzendo! … E poi tu la conosci tua figlia è …."  
"NO BASTA … PADRE VOI NON MI SOPPORTATE …aaaaa…."  
"Ma cos'hai da urlare Luisa?! Anche con quell'imbecille del tuo povero marito ti comporti così?"  
"MADRE CONTINUA AD OFFENDERMI …. AAAAA …."  
"O mio Dio Margherite, in questa casa non si capisce più nulla!"

In pochissimo tempo nel salone si radunano tutte le mie sorelle e i loro figli, c'è confusione, ciascuno di loro mormora e chiede cosa stia accadendo, vedo mio Padre diventare livido di rabbia e urla come un ossesso: "ORA BASTA! VIA ANDATE VIA … OGNIUNO NELLE PROPRIE STANZE; FARETE LI' COLAZIONE, NON VOGLIO NESSUNO TRA I PIEDI, QUESTA GIORNATA E' COMINCIATA DAVVERO MALE, ERA MEGLIO SE RESTAVO ANCORA IN MISSIONEEE!"  
Vedo mia Madre intervenire: "Calmati Augustin …"  
"Ma come posso calmarmi Marguerite … ma non vedi che il palazzo mi sembra che sia diventato il ritrovo delle oche del Campidoglio?"  
"Ma Augustin cosa dici?"  
"Marguerite, se tu mi avessi dato sei figli maschi, tutto questo non sarebbe successo!"

Mi avvicino ad Andrè e gli dico: "Andrè, approfittiamo di questo momento per scappare via, restiamo tutto il giorno fuori!"  
"Con vero piacere Oscar! 


	49. Chapter 49

Buonasera mie care e amate lettrici. Come promesso, ringraziandovi per l'attenzione che sempre mi riservate, vi lascio il capitolo 49 di Avventura sulle Alpi…..aiutatemi voi!

A presto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**L'esercito Jarjeyes**_

Siamo nelle scuderie, Andrè ed io prepariamo in tutta fretta i cavalli.

"Andrè su sbrigati prima che si accorgano di noi, che non ci siamo."  
"Ah ah ah Oscar, con tutto quello che sta succedendo in casa tua, non si accorgeranno della nostra assenza!"  
"Dici? Mio padre magari in questo momento è preso dalle discussioni familiari, ma aspetta che si calmi un po' e vedrai come verrà a cercarci, quindi Andrè muoviamoci. Hai preso tutto?"  
"Si certo .. Amore …"

Andrè mi ha chiamata Amore, che emozione, mi guarda e mi ruba un piccolo bacio, lo allontano immediatamente e gli dico: "Su dai Andrè, andiamo via, è pericoloso rimanere ancora qui, potrebbe scoprirci qualcuno!"  
"Si si, hai ragione Oscar."  
"Cosa abbiamo con noi?"  
"Due bisacce con qualcosa da bere e da mangiare, e se non dovessero essere abbastanza possiamo sempre fermarci in qualche locanda."  
"Perfetto! Allora partiamo al galoppo e più in fretta possibile."

Corriamo veloci, spensierati. Mi sento leggera, felice. Mi sembra di avere ritrovato la spensieratezza di quando ero bambina.

Palazzo Jarjeyes

"Nanny, va a chiamare mia figlia e Andrè, non ho ancora finito con loro ….. Luisa mi ha stordito con tutte sue stupidaggini, spero solamente che si dia una calmata, per fortuna che è uscita, almeno si terrà lontano da qui per qualche ora e io starò più tranquillo … Almeno ho un problema in meno! … Allora Nanny, cosa aspetti va a chiamare quei due!"  
"Sissignore, vado!"

Mi siedo su una poltrona in salotto, vedo mia moglie entrare con Joséphine e Marianne, chiacchierano allegramente, non le ascolto nemmeno, mi sento esausto, sono qui seduto e mi sento stanco ancora prima che cominci la giornata, per fortuna che posso usufruire di due settimane di riposo, concesse per via della missione.

"Padre, cosa Avete, vi vedo stanco!"  
"Oh Marianne, figliola, ma hai visto cosa succede in questa casa?"  
"Se Vi riferite a Luisa, non pensateci, lei è fatta così, è inutile che Voi vi arrabbiate."  
"Oh Marianne …. Per fortuna che voi altre siete così comprensive come vostra madre, e non come vostra sorella Luisa, che è così ….. isterica …"

Anche Joséphine mi rassicura: " Su padre, tranquillizzatevi, ormai è tutto passato."  
"Joséphine, spero che Luisa e l'imbecille di suo marito, tornino all'ora di pranzo, altrimenti mi vedrò costretto ad andare via e tornare stasera a cena!"  
"Su caro, non esagerare …"  
"Tu Marghérite non parlare, adesso anche tu ce l'hai con me!"  
"Io Augustin?!"  
"Si tu … e non fingere di non capire, lo sai benissimo!"  
"Augustin ti prego, non parlare di certe cose davanti alle nostre figlie."  
"Marghérite, anche loro sono donne maritate e certe cose le comprendono perfettamente, anzi, spero che loro non si comportino con i loro mariti, come stai facendo tu con me!"  
"AUGUSTIN ti ho detto di smetterla!"

Appena ci rendiamo conto della problematica dei loro dissensi, mia sorella ed io lasciamo il salotto.

"Padre, Madre, io e Marianne, Vi lasciamo parlare tranquilli, a dopo!"

Appena le mie figlie si allontanato, mi arrabbio con mio marito.

"Ma che discorsi fai davanti alle nostre figlie?! Loro hanno capito benissimo di cosa tu stessi parlando, perché stamattina mi hanno vista uscire dalla stanza degli ospiti!"  
"Quella che si dovrebbe vergognare del suo atteggiamento, sei tu e non io, visto che hai lasciato il letto coniugale, sottraendoti così ai tuoi doveri di moglie, soprattutto ora che io sono appena tornato da un lungo periodo di assenza! E non farmi gridare anche tu, già è tanto ciò che è successo!"  
"Ma davanti alle tue figlie NO!"  
"Sono donne maritate e ne sanno quanto noi … spero che almeno loro non siano delle ricattatrici come te!"  
"Oh basta Augustin, sei impossibile …. Io me ne vado!"  
"Dove Marghérite, dove?!"  
"Ovunque .. basti che sia lontano da te!"  
"Non ti riconosco più, mia dolce Marguérite."  
"Ma Nanny dove è finita, le avevo detto di mandare quei due e ancora non vedo nessuno!"  
"Chiamare chi?"  
"TUA FIGLIA OSCAR E QUELL'ALTRO …. SCELLERATO DI ANDRE'!"  
"Ancora con questa storia? E smettila, tra due mesi si sposeranno e tu fai tutte queste storie!"  
"Io proprio non ti capisco, tu sei sua madre, possibile che non ti dia fastidio, che tua figlia si sia concessa prima del matrimonio?"  
"NOO Augustin, affatto, Andrè è un bravo giovane e tra un po' si sposeranno, possibile che tu non lo capisca?!"  
"Con te mia adora Marguérite, non si può discutere, vuoi avere sempre ragione! ….. Ma dov'è finita Nanny?! NANNY NANNY ….."

"Oh mio Dio il Generale! Adesso cosa gli dico?"

Torno in salotto mestamente … tremo all'idea della reazione di Augustin. Sono davanti a lui.

"Allora Nanny, dove sono Andrè e mia figlia?"  
"Ecco Generale …. Io … non … so come dirvelo …"  
"Dirmi cosa Nanny?!"  
"Che … che … non li ho … trovati …"  
"COSA?!"  
"Augustin … li ho cercati dappertutto …. E niente …"  
"Nooo … nooo …. ancora! Me l'hanno fatta ancora?! MARGUÉRITE FORSE NON HO RAGIONE?!"  
"No che non ce l'hai Augustin, lasciali in pace! E non urlare altrimenti tutti sapranno quello che è successo."  
"Maledizione! Ma appena torneranno mi sentiranno, adesso non mi resta che sopportare anche quest'altra mancanza!... Marguérite, possiamo solo immaginare quello che adesso stanno combinando quei due!"  
"Combinano le stesse cose che abbiamo combinato noi due Augustin!"  
"Nanny, tu avresti dovuto sorvegliarli!"  
"Non sono più bambini da un pezzo Generale!"  
"Non è possibile, sono tutti contro di me! …"

Abbiamo cavalcato per alcune ore, i muscoli sono tesi, in fondo siamo appena rientrati da una missione lunga e stancante, e ci vuole un poco di riposo.  
Arriviamo al piccolo casino di caccia di famiglia, una piccola costruzione in legno, un unico ambiente, ampio, accogliente, con un grande caminetto che accendiamo subito, un tavolo con delle sedie, un paio di poltrone, un tappeto ed un giaciglio, per il riposo durante le battute di caccia. Mio padre non è mai fatto mancare nulla. Fuori, un ruscello si allarga a formare un piccolo lago e tutto attorno il bosco della mia famiglia. Qui generazioni di Jarjayes hanno cacciato…..e non solo animali. I miei antenati erano piuttosto allegri, solo da mio nonno in poi, la famiglia ha assunto un aspetto rigido. Tutti militari, da sempre. Ma molti miei antenati erano piuttosto inclini alle delizie della vita.  
Leghiamo i cavalli ad un albero, in modo che possano cibarsi delle erbe e abbeverarsi al ruscello.

"Andrè, io prendo le bisacce e tu le vivande."  
"Si … va bene Oscar .."

Prendiamo tutto e spalanchiamo la porta.

"Andrè su entriamo e appoggiamo tutto sul tavolo. Abbiamo tutto il necessario per passare una magnifica giornata all'aperto."

Apriamo le bisacce e mettiamo il loro contenuto sul tavolo: del pane, del formaggio, della frutta, della cioccolata in crema e due fette di torta alle mele. Abbiamo saccheggiato la dispensa, come i due monelli che eravamo, e che in fondo siamo ancora. Due bicchieri ed una bottiglia di vino.  
Ci guardiamo, Andrè mi sorride, sono un poco imbarazzata, non so esattamente come comportarmi. Vorrei ancora le sue labbra sulla mia pelle, ma non so come dirglielo. E poi sono agitata.

"Oscar, stai bene? Sei tutta rossa ed hai un'espressione così così….."  
Non so come definirla, non è imbronciata, ma non è la solita Oscar. Che si sia pentita? No, non credo proprio. Oscar quando prende una decisione non torna indietro. Forse è solo impacciata…uhm….mi ci vuole un'idea per scioglierla un po'….infondo non è cambiato nulla, siamo sempre noi….

Appena appoggiamo tutto sul tavolo, Andrè mi afferra per le braccia, mi stringe a se e si avventa sulle mie labbra, mi allontana appena e mi dice:

"Oscar, ti sento tesa, ti va di allenarci un po' con la spada?"  
La vedo sorridermi, il solo pensiero la fa rilassare un poco: "Certo Andrè! Hai voglia di farti mettere sotto?!"  
Inizia a ridere! Quanto è bella quando ride felice. Rido anche io con lei!

"Dai andiamo, prendiamo le spade."  
"Si Capitano, come volete ah ah ah!"

Usciamo dal casino con le spade in mano, ci guardiamo e sorridiamo. Sguainiamo le spade.

"Su Andrè fatti sotto … a noi due!"  
"Colonnello adesso Vi farò vedere io!"  
"Avanti Capitano, fatevi sotto!"

Iniziamo il nostro duello.  
Le lame si incrociano, siamo decisi, nessuno dei due vuole perdere, affondo, parata, un passo in dietro, parata …Oscar affonda ancora, mi incalza, è una furia …. è la mia Oscar! Mi perdo nei suoi occhi colore del mare, lucenti, nei suoi capelli scompigliati, nella sua espressione assorta dal combattimento. È un attimo, e mi ritrovo a terra.

"Grandièr, oggi non sei in forma! Non sarai per caso stanco?"

Mi dice sorridente e maliziosa! È sopra di me, la afferro per i polsi e ribalto le posizioni.

"Comandante …. mai distrarsi! E poi non sono stanco, solo ….. la mia avversaria ha usato argomenti scorretti per battermi!"  
"Voi dite Capitano? Io invece credo che non sia affatto scorretta, anzi, siete Voi che state approfittando della Vostra forza fisica ah ah ah!"  
"Io?!"  
"Si Voi Capitano, mi avete ribaltata, sapendo benissimo che non posso liberarmi dalla Vostra stretta … siete troppo forte per me, e lo sapete benissimo!"

Ansimo per la lotta, per l'emozione, Andrè mi guarda nella scollatura della camicia, rimasta aperta. Non indosso le fasce, questa mattina siamo usciti troppo in fretta e non ho pensato di metterle!  
Ci rotoliamo a terra, nell'erba, in una lotta a mani nude …..poi in un attimo Andrè si fa serio, mi guarda e mi dice: "Ti amo Oscar … ti amo tanto …. ti desidero ancora … ti voglio, adesso …. Subito …"

La prendo in braccio, la stringo forte e la porto dentro al casino di caccia, al riparo da sguardi indiscreti, con un calcio chiudo la porta, lei si stringe a me, si abbandona tra le mie braccia, la appoggio sul letto, le dico: "Comandante ho imparato la lezione!"  
"Capitano sono felice che abbiate capito chi è il più forte … non mi riferisco certo alla forza fisica, li siete imbattibile!"  
"Avete già imparato a usare le Vostre arti femminili, contro a un povero soldato che Vi ama disperatamente?"  
"Andreeè …!"  
La bacio con passione, sento le sue braccia intorno al mio corpo, ci sciogliamo dal nostro abbraccio, e le dico: "Prendo qualcosa da mangiare … aspetta."

Mi alzo da lei, e vado verso il tavolo, prendo del cibo, riempio i due bicchieri e porto il tutto sul letto. Mi siedo vicino a lei.

"Cosa fai Andrè?!"  
"Desidero imboccarti, non l'ho mai fatto, lasciamelo fare!"

Iniziamo uno strano gioco: io imbocco lei e lei fa altrettanto con me …. poi apro il vasetto della crema di cioccolato, intingo un dito e lo passo sulle sue labbra, lei si lecca appena … non resisto, mi butto su di lei e la bacio, assaporo questa cioccolata dalle sue labbra. Piano, le sbottono la camicia e gliela sfilo, poi intingo di nuovo le dita nella cioccolata e la passo sulla sua pelle.  
Con le labbra ripercorro lo stesso cammino fatto prima dalle dita, e assaporo la pelle di Oscar, dolce …..quando arrivo all'ombelico scoppia a ridere!

"Andrè … mi fai il solletico ah ah ah!"  
"Mi hai stregato e tu lo sai … ti amo da sempre Oscar … e adesso che sei completamente mia, sento che mi appartieni ancora di più!"

Lo guardo, quanto è bello il mio Andrè, accarezzo il suo viso, ha uno sguardo profondo, un sorriso malizioso con quel barattolo in mano! È un gioco nuovo, scoppio a ridere quando arriva sulla mia pancia!

"Ti amo Andrè! Ma così mi fai il solletico ah ah ah !"  
"Certo, non era proprio questo l'effetto che volevo ah ah ah !"

Poi sento le mani di Oscar raggiungere la mia camicia e sbottonarmela, un bottone dopo l'altro. La lascio fare, mi sfila l'indumento e resto a dorso nudo. Poi Oscar intinge le dita nel barattolo, molto più di quanto abbia fatto io, ed inizia lo stesso gioco. Sento le sue labbra e la sua lingua seguire la scia lasciata da quella dolce crema, è intraprendente la mia Oscar! Poi quando arriva ai bottoni dei pantaloni si ferma, seduta sulle mie gambe, un poco titubante. Allora l'attiro a me, la bacio, la abbraccio ed inverto le posizioni.  
Mi lascio guidare da Andrè, non so più cosa fare, come fare: "Andrè insegnami, insegnami come renderti felice, insegnami ad amarti!"

La guardo, le sue parole mi lasciano stupito, Oscar, la mia guerriera, si sta sciogliendo, è curiosa e vuole occuparsi di me.  
Per tutta la notte, Andrè si è assicurato che io stessi bene, che fossi felice, appagata. Si è preso cura di me, ha aspettato i miei tempi, ha raccolto le mie paure e le ha trasformate in forza. Ora voglio ricambiarlo, voglio imparare quello che gli piace, voglio sapere come farlo stare bene.

"Con calma, Oscar, senza fretta. Abbiamo tutto il tempo, lasciati guidare!"

Mi abbandono così nuovamente a lui. Alle sue mani che cominciano audaci ad accarezzarmi, poi lentamente mi sfila gli stivali, le calze. Fa altrettanto su di se, poi torna a baciarmi, prima il viso, lasciando una scia di piccoli baci, poi si ferma sulle mie labbra, chiedendo un bacio più esigente, poi piano scende sui miei seni, li accarezza, li bacia…e poi scende con le sue carezze, piano fa saltare ad uno ad uno tutti i bottoni dei pantaloni e mi ritrovo completamente nuda, con il mio Andrè di fianco, appoggiato su un gomito che mi accarezza e bacia ovunque, sussurrandomi tra un bacio e l'altro, dolci parole d'amore  
La guardo, quanto è bella, la mia amazzone!  
Non resisto oltre, mi sfilo anche io i pantaloni e sono su di lei.  
Ci amiamo così, fusi uno nell'altro, senza stancarci, incuranti del tempo.  
Sfiniti, ci addormentiamo.

Mi sveglio, Andrè è al mio fianco, mi fa da cuscino. Lo guardo, sorrido, mi armo di coraggio e comincio a baciarlo per tutto il corpo, piano piano, prima leggera e poi sempre più decisa. Piano inizio ad esplorarlo, lo stuzzico, lo accarezzo …. E …..oddio! mi ritiro veloce, alzo gli occhi e vedo Andrè sorridermi:  
"Continua, ti prego, non fermarti!"  
Un respiro profondo, una rassicurazione di Andrè e riprendo il mio gioco….

Quanto è bella, tutta rossa ed impacciata.  
"Voltati, lascia che ti guardi ….."  
Lei mi sorride ed acconsente, sempre più rossa!  
Poi, mi bacia, un tocco leggero.

Che imbarazzo, però Andrè è felice, mi sorride, mi rassicura! Mi vuole vedere in viso! Sleale!  
Tutto avviene da se.  
Andrè mi attira a sé, mi accarezza, mi bacia ….  
I nostri gemiti riempiono la stanza … finché non crolliamo esausti, appagati, abbracciati. Andrè continua ad accarezzarmi, fino a quando mi addormento, appoggiata a lui.

Abbiamo trascorso tutto il giorno a letto, ci siamo amati fino allo sfinimento, ormai è sera inoltrata, Andrè ed io ci siamo addormentati nuovamente, stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, il rombo di un tuono ci sveglia di soprassalto.

"Andrè …. Arriva un temporale ! …"  
"Ho sentito Oscar."  
"Dobbiamo affrettarci per fare ritorno a casa e …"

Udiamo lo scroscio fragoroso della pioggia.

"Oscar ormai non possiamo andare da nessuna parte, il temporale è violento, dobbiamo rimanere qui, fin tanto che non smetta."

Oscar si alza appena da me e mi guarda un poco smarrita.

"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"Vedi Andrè, è che penso che quando rientreremo …"  
"Temi tuo padre?"  
"Nooo …!"  
"Allora vieni qui, abbracciami e non pensiamo a quello che ci aspetta!"  
"Però Andrè ho fame!"

Le do un bacio veloce, sulla fronte, indosso la biancheria intima e mi alzo dal letto.

"Anch'io ho fame Oscar, mangiamo qualcosa."

Mi tiro su, mi siedo, mi copro con il lenzuolo, vedo Andrè allontanarsi e prendere il vassoio e riempirlo di vivande.  
Un lampo seguito da fragoroso tuono illumina il nostro rifugio, vedo Andrè avvicinarsi.

"Accipicchia Oscar, sentito che tuono!"  
"Andrè, non smetterà per adesso, credo che faremo davvero tardi!"  
"Tu sai come possiamo passare il nostro tempo, vero?!"

Sorrido maliziosa, rimanendo in silenzio.  
Cominciamo a mangiare, i nostri sguardi non si lasciano, si cercano, mangiamo quasi in fretta, Andrè riporta il vassoio sul tavolo, torna da me, mi abbraccia, mi bacia, mi fa nuovamente sua, mentre i lampi continuano a illuminare la nostra stanza.

Palazzo Jarjeyes

Siamo tutti riuniti in salotto, mio marito Augustin tamburella nervosamente le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona, so benissimo a chi sta pensando, spero che almeno si controlli, e non faccia scenate davanti alla famiglia che è qui riunita.  
Le mie figlie chiacchierano allegramente, la stessa cosa fanno i miei nipoti, vedo Nanny arrivare e mi sussurra: "Madame Marguérite, sono preoccupata per i ragazzi , spero che non gli accada nulla!"  
"Nanny, l'unica cosa che può accadere, è che quei due poveri ragazzi si debbano sorbire la sfuriata di Augustin!"  
"Spero che almeno non lo faccia davanti alla famiglia."  
"Su questo possiamo stare tranquille, lui non vuole che si venga a sapere, lo sai che su questa cosa vuole mantenere il riservo."

Ancora un altro lampo, ancora un altro tuono e la pioggia continua a cadere incessantemente.

"Madame guardate il Generale com'è nervoso, adesso ci si mette anche questo violentissimo temporale, non ci voleva proprio, lo sapete che mette di cattivo umore Vostro marito!"  
"Nanny ormai tutto mette di cattivo umore a mio marito!"

Vedo avanzare mia figlia Luisa, adesso è sicuro mi farà alterare nuovamente

"Padre, avete notato che ci siamo tutti all'infuori di Oscar e di Andrè?"  
"Uhmmm …."  
"Cosa c'è non dite nulla?"

"Joséphine, guarda Luisa è andata da nostro padre per stuzzicarlo nuovamente, è meglio che tu intervenga e che faccia qualcosa."  
"Si Antoinette, adesso ci penso io, cercherò di fermarla!"

"Allora padre, a mia sorella è concesso di andare con il suo fidanzato chissà dove e invece quando il mio Maxim mi corteggiava, mi avete tenuta come una reclusa, neanche se fossi stata agli arresti! Ebbene, non dite niente? …. Capisco, a lei tutto è concesso perché è il Vostro erede, vero?"  
"Ora basta Luisa, smettila di sputare veleno!"

Vedo mio figlia Joséphine arrivare tempestivamente, afferra la mano di Luisa e la trascina via.

"Vieni con me Luisa, devo parlarti!"  
"No aspetta Joséphine, io devo parlare con nostro padre aspetta ….."  
"Joséphine, brava figliola portala via prima che la metta sotto chiave!"  
"Padre, cosa avete contro di me?"  
"Nulla Luisa, nulla! E' solo che ho un leggero mal di testa, e voglio stare tranquillo, e tu figlia mia adorata me lo fai venire di più! …. MAXIM!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Occupati di tua moglie, falla sparire dalla mia vista, almeno fino a che non ceniamo!"  
"Agli ordini Signor Generale!"

Mi avvicino al mio Augustin e dico appena: "Povero ragazzo, quanta pazienza deve avere con nostra figlia!"  
"Marguérite cara, è l'unica che è stata tirata su male, dovevi essere più attenta alla sua educazione, e guarda adesso i pessimi risultati … in tutta sincerità non so come faccia a sopportarla quel poveraccio del marito! … Margerite vado nella mia stanza, scendo per la cena, ma se quei due …. Sciagurati dovessero tornare prima, mandameli da me, capito cara?"  
"Certo Augustin, ma tu non agitarti quando verranno da te, sii civile ed esprimiti con modi gentili caro, senza sbraitare, mi raccomando Augustin!"  
"Si cara! … E anche se volessi esternare tutta la rabbia che sento dentro, non posso farlo, siamo invasi dal nostro esercito familiare e tu lo sai che non voglio che le nostre figlie lo sappiano e tanto meno i nostri nipoti, quindi sta pure tranquilla, non urlerò! ….. Ma aspetta che porterò fuori del palazzo quei due …. E poi vedrai se mi sentiranno … eccome se mi sentiranno! ….. A dopo Marguérite!"  
"A dopo caro!"

Carcere della guardia metropolitana

Resisti Alain … ancora oggi e domani e poi finalmente sarai fuori di qui … che tortura!  
Se solo il vecchio pazzo mi avesse lasciato il mio libro per tenermi compagnia, per lo meno il tempo sarebbe passato più in fretta! … Ah Generale, immagino che sarai soddisfatto sapendomi qui a marcire ….

Sento dei passi, che strano non è l'ora del rancio, ma cosa succede?!

"Soldato Sassoin!"  
"Sergente, come mai Voi qui, è successo qualcosa a mia moglie?"  
"Moglie? Non sapevo Sassoin che tu fossi sposato! Comunque tranquillizzati, ti porto buone notizie .. ovvero un messaggio da parte del tuo Comandante …"  
"Il Comandante Oscar?"  
"Si proprio lei! Domani pomeriggio verrai scarcerato in via del tutto eccezionale, per prendere parte alla festa di fidanzamento che si terrà a palazzo Jarjayes, dei tuoi superiori: Il Colonnello Jarjayes e il Capitano Grandièr!"

Sorrido pensando ad Andrè che adesso è diventato un mio superiore.

"Sassoin il Comandante Jarjayes ti manda a dire che devi stare tranquillo per una certa … Sabrina e …"  
"E' mia moglie!"  
"Ah Capisco, non ne sapevo nulla! Comunque ti manda a dire che tua moglie non ha lasciato il palazzo e che la troverai lì domani sera, e questo è tutto!"  
"Un momento Sergente, sapete dirmi quanto tempo dovrò rimanere in prigione?"  
"Non è compito mio informarvi, lo farà personalmente il Comandante. E questo è quanto!"  
"Grazie Sergente!"  
Mormoro sotto voce: "Accidenti a te diavolo biondo, sei riuscita a strapparmi un sorriso, ti stai occupando perfino di mia moglie, debbo ammettere che sei un' aristocratica piuttosto insolita ah ah ah!... Ah Sabrina! Non vedo l'ora di stringerti tra le mie braccia e di possederti aaaaaaaaaaa !"

Dopo l'amore Andrè ed io ci diamo ancora un'infinità di baci, ci teniamo stretti dimenticandoci del mondo che abbiamo lasciato fuori, lo guardo con infinito amore e gli dico: "Andrè, hai visto ieri Anne … appena ti ha visto, ti ha guardato come un'amantide pronta a saltarti addosso!"  
"Cosa?! Ma Oscar! … Tu .. tu … ma …"  
"Sono gelosa Andrè … lo ammetto … mi da fastidio che continui a guardarti così, non vorrei che si intrufoli nuovamente in camera tua altrimenti …"  
"Ah ah ah Oscar! … Ma … cosa …"  
"Smettila Andrè, mi prendi in giro?"  
"No non Oscar … Ma come puoi essere gelosa di Anne, tu lo sai che per me non è mai esistita, nemmeno quando tu non eri la mia fidanzata, figurarsi adesso!"  
"Si però … tu non l'hai mai considerata ma lei invece ti ha sempre visto come un …"  
"Basta basta e vieni qui … dammi un bacio e non pensare ne ad Anne ne nessun altro!"

Andrè mi bacia ancora e ancora.

"Andrè ha smesso di piovere dobbiamo andare, si è fatto davvero tardi …. Immagino mio padre quando ci vedrà!"  
"Ti preoccupa?"  
"Nooo … tanto sappiamo benissimo che da stasera mia madre dormirà con me, e tu dovrai sorbirti uno dei suoi soliti discorsi che non hanno ne capo ne coda!"  
"Ah ah ah Oscar sei tremenda ah ah ah!"  
"Su Andrè dobbiamo prepararci."  
"Oscar …"  
"Si! …"  
"Sei perfettamente consapevole che quando arriveremo al palazzo ci aspetterà l'inferno!"  
"Certo che lo so!"  
"Allora sai che ti dico?! Inferno per inferno io ti propongo di intrattenerci ancora un po' .."

Lo sguardo di Andrè è malizioso, ricambio il suo desiderio e ci perdiamo nuovamente nell'amore.

La famiglia è riunita a tavola, ci siamo tutti, tutti tranne Andrè e Oscar. Sono al mio posto d'onore, fingo una tranquillità che non ho, penso a quei due che mancano da stamattina e non fanno ancora ritorno, tra un po' ci sarà senz'altro qualcuno che chiederà di loro, ed io dovrò inventarmi una scusa.

"Nonno, perché la zia Oscar e lo zio Andrè non sono qui con noi?"

Ecco lo sapevo, adesso devo mantenere la calma.

"Ehmm … vedi Odette cara, i tuoi zii hanno ricevuto un incarico dal Comando e non so quando faranno rientro."

Guardo le facce di tutti i presenti, so benissimo che nessuno mi ha creduto, l'importante che nessuno dica più nulla ….. ecco lo sapevo sempre lei, mia figlia Luisa.

"Padre siete davvero sicuro che Andrè e mia sorella stiano svolgendo davvero un incarico? A me sembra alquanto strano ciò che dite …"  
"Perché?"  
"Siete appena tornati da una missione e il Comando li impiega nuovamente? Scusatemi ma diffido di ciò che avete appena detto … o Voi siete un ingenuo oppure ….."  
"MAXIM FA CHIUDERE LA BOCCA A TUA MOGLIEEE!"  
"Ti prego Luisa cara, siamo a tavola e non fare arrabbiare il Generale, non vorrai mica che si senta male?"  
"E' tutto ciò che hai da dire Maxim? Ora capisco le intemperanze di tua moglie! …. Luisa ancora un'insinuazione, e ti alzi da tavola e finisci la tua cena in camera tua, INTESI?!"

La voce di Oscar irrompe nella sala da pranzo, è insieme ad Andrè, per fortuna si tengono a distanza. Almeno salvano le apparenze!

"Cosa succede Padre, perché urlate?"  
"Finalmente Oscar, dillo pure tu, che sei appena tornata dall'incarico che il Comando ti ha affidato, visto che tua sorella Luisa ne dubita."

Guardo mia sorella e con un mezzo sorriso le dico: "Luisa sempre a sputare veleno, vero sorellina?"  
"COSA?! Padre l'avete sentita! E poi dite che sono sempre io!"  
Vedo Joséphine intervenire in mio favore.  
"Luisa, Oscar ha ragione, è mai possibile che tu debba stare sempre a guardarla?"  
"Nooo Padre, adesso anche Joséphine che è la maggiore ce l'ha con me!"  
Interviene Antoinette: "No sorellina, nessuno ce l'ha con te, sei tu che ce l'hai con nostra sorella Oscar!"  
"PADREEE! Vi prego dite qualcosa!"  
"Si hai ragione debbo dire anch'io qualcosa: Vai in camera tua e finirai lì la tua cena! Su alzati!"  
"Nooo Maxim tutti contro di me … non è giustooo …. Sing …. Madre …"  
"Figliola ti prego, non fare così cerca di saperti comportare e non essere invidiosa di nessuno, eppure piccola mia io non ti ho insegnata ad esserlo!"  
"Noo madre, anche Voi adesso … sing … sing …"

Vedo Augustin intervenire con decisione: "Hai finito la tua recita Luisa?"  
"Recita?"  
"Adesso cara figliola vai in camera tua e rimani lì fin tanto che tu non ti sarai ravveduta! E' inutile dirti che ti siederai a tavola con la tua famiglia, quando avrai cambiato atteggiamento. Adesso vai cara!"  
"Padre mi prendete in giro?"  
"Assolutamente figlia adorata, desidero solamente che tu diventi più donna e meno oca! Ora va cara e fatti vedere da me quando ti deciderai a non dire più idiozie! … Maxim accompagnala!"

Guardo Andrè e Oscar e continuo con la mia recita, con tono cortese gli dico: "Su avanti ragazzi , accomodatevi, prendete posto!"

Ascolto il tono di mio padre e capisco perfettamente che sta fingendo davanti a tutti, Andrè ed io stiamo al suo gioco, tanto sappiamo che appena avrà l'occasione ci massacrerà con i suoi discorsi.  
Andrè ed io prendiamo i nostri posti, siamo l'uno accanto all'altro, le nostre mani sono sotto il tavolo, Andrè afferra la mia e la stringe, ma non appena arriva la cameriera per servirci la cena le nostre mani intrecciate si lasciano.  
Mio padre ci guarda e con atteggiamento tranquillo dice: "Bene, come è andata al Comando Andrè?"  
"Bene bene Signore …"  
"Mi fa piacere figliolo … e dimmi il tuo nuovo incarico cosa ti sembra?"  
"Ecco Signore per me è così tutto nuovo che …"  
"Ti sembra strano, non è vero? Certo ti capisco … Credo Andrè che adesso non vi affideranno altri incarichi, visto che siamo appena tornati dalla missione vi spetta una licenza, vero Oscar?"

L'ironia di mio padre è davvero palese, e con altrettanta ironia gli rispondo: "Veramente Padre domani abbiamo …"  
"Domani cara ci sarà la tua festa di fidanzamento e credo che tu abbia degli impegni improrogabili con tua madre, vero Marguérite?"

Augustin usa un tono lento e demenziale, lo conosco: dentro di se sta scoppiando, ma deve fingere, dopotutto è uno stratega. Gli rispondo: "Si Augustin, Oscar dovrà rimandare tutti i suoi impegni perché dovrà decidere quale abito indossare!"  
"Abito? "  
"Si certo Oscar, non vorrai presentarti alla tua festa di fidanzamento in divisa?"  
"Madre, ma io non credo di avere degli abiti …"  
"Ma certo che si cara! Quando eri via, ho fatto confezionare dalla sarta svariati abiti, sono tutti disposti negli armadi, dovrai indossarli e scegliere quello che ti sta meglio!"  
"Ma io …"  
Sento mio padre intervenire nuovamente: "Oscar qual è il problema … hai già indossato un abito femminile al palazzo del Doge, anzi, più di uno, quindi non comprendo tutta questa tua titubanza!"  
"Ma Padre, quelli erano costumi di carnevale e …."  
Mia sorella Joséphine incalza: "Ma non preoccuparti Oscar, noi sorelle ti aiuteremo a scegliere quello più adatto, non devi preoccuparti!"  
"Ma io…..ma...se proprio devo …..che sia semplice, almeno!"  
"Semplice, la mia ultima figlia si sposa e per la festa di fidanzamento vuole un abito semplice?! Non si è mai vistooo!"

E così piccola mia impari a prenderti gioco di me!

"Non ci pensare nemmeno Oscar, il tuo abito dovrà essere sfarzoso!"  
"Ma Padre .. a me non piacciono gli abiti sfarzosi ."  
"Invece a me si …. Oscar …."

Ho capito, mio padre vuole vendicarsi perché io e Andrè siamo stati tutto il giorno fuori, ma io non glielo permetterò, potrà strepitare quanto vuole ma non la spunterà! Vedo Andrè guardarmi e mi sorride appena, so che il suo è un modo per rincuorarmi, ma mio padre comunque non l'avrà vinta!

Dopo la cena mi precipito nella mia stanza, mi attende un bel bagno rilassante, vedo Sabrina prepararmi la camicia da notte e mi dice: "Oscar la vasca è pronta, puoi andare nella toilette … ti porto il cambio pulito."  
"Grazie Sabrina!"

Sabrina mi accompagna nella toilette, mi accorgo che ha qualcosa da dirmi.

"Sabrina, è successo qualcosa? Forse non ti trovi bene con noi?"  
"Ma no, cosa dite Oscar, io sto benissimo, anzi, mi sento a mio agio qui è che io … vedete … volevo sapere di Alain … come sta!"  
"Non preoccuparti per lui, al comando mi tengono informata, sta bene … e poi domani lo vedrai alla festa! … a proposito, dirò a Nanny di mostrarti degli abiti, potrai scegliere quello che ti piace di più e indossarlo, e non dovrai preoccuparti nemmeno degli accessori, potrai prendere quello che vuoi, e non dovrai restituire nulla!"  
"Grazie Oscar."

Rimango sola, sono immersa nella tinozza, mi rilasso, mi passo il sapone sulla pelle, sui capelli, e ripenso a questa giornata, ed alla notte che l'ha preceduta. Sorrido tra me, maliziosa, mi sento arrossire…per fortuna che sono sola. Lo ammetto però, un bagno mi ci voleva proprio! Penso anche a mio padre, in fondo lo capisco, però è troppo assillante, dovrebbe stare più tranquillo! Chissà cos'altro si inventerà!  
Esco dalla vasca, mi asciugo veloce e mi preparo per la notte.

Faccio in tempo a vestirmi e indossare la camicia da notte che sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti!"  
"Madre … siete venuta a passare la notte con me?! Ah ah ah!"  
"Oscar ..figliola .. tu scherzi ma.. tuo padre è davvero furibondo."  
"Dite davvero Madre? Io sinceramente non me ne sono accorta, anzi, appena ha visto me e Andrè, è stato molto cordiale e così … ben disposto ah ah … l'unica cosa che mi ha dato fastidio è stata la sua intromissione sulla scelta dell'abito, se crede di vendicarsi in questo modo, perché io e Andrè siamo stati fuori tutto il giorno, si sbaglia! … Non sarà certo lui a decidere cosa indosserò domani."  
"Oscar ti prego, figlia mia, cerca di evitare qualsiasi scontro con tuo padre, devi cercare di tenere a bada tuo padre ancora due mesi e poi tutto questo sarà finito!"

Guardo mia madre e le sorrido.

"Madre a quello che mi avete detto, non ci credete nemmeno Voi, non è così?"  
"Oscar …"  
"Allora Madre siete pronta per trascorrere la notte con me? Siete sicura che non Vi mancherà mio padre? Ah ah ah!  
"Oscar …"

Sono in camera mia, disteso sul letto, penso alla mia Oscar: se penso che fino a qualche ora fa, eravamo stretti ….. è stata mia un'infinità di volte … mi sento rabbrividire. Mi sembra di sentire ancora il suo profumo, il calore della sua pelle, delle sue labbra ….. Oscar ….

Mia nonna mi distrae dai miei pensieri: "Andrè, posso entrare?"  
"Entra nonna!"  
"Andrè, il Generale vuole parlarti .."  
"Vuole parlare con me?!"  
"E con chi se no! Certo nipote che stavolta l'avete combinata grossa … noi non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare però …"  
"Però cosa nonna?!"  
"Andrè, tu non immagini il putiferio che si è scatenato in tua assenza, e adesso il Generale che vuole parlarti …"  
"Su nonna, non preoccuparti, l'unica cosa che può farmi, è una lavata di testa e nient'altro ah ah!"  
"Che sfacciato che sei Andrè! … Ma poi nipote capisco tutto ma un po' di discrezione voi due!"  
"Allora approvi quello che è successo!"  
"Andrè smettila, non farmi dire cose che non voglio, e poi non potevate chiudere almeno la porta a chiave?"  
"Nonna non posso credere a ciò che sento, tu approvi quello che io e Oscar …"  
"Smettila impudente, non è il modo di parlare a tua nonna!"  
"Dai nonna non ti arrabbiare ah ah ah!"

Sento una voce tuonare nella stanza.

"A quanto pare siamo di buon umore Andrè, non è vero?"

Scatto immediatamente in piedi, e mi metto quasi sull'attenti.

"Signor Generale, io stavo per …"  
"Ho deciso di venire io in camera tua, qui nessuno potrà ascoltarci …"

Guardo Nanny e le dico: "Lasciaci da soli, che la nostra sarà una conversazione da uomini."

Temo all'idea di cosa possa dire a mio nipote, anche se ormai è un uomo, non mi resta che ubbidirgli e lasciarli da soli.

"Si Generale."

Vedo il Generale avanzare di qualche passo verso di me, e con sguardo accigliato mi dice: "Andrè non ti aspetterai che mi congratuli con te per quello che hai fatto?!"  
"Signore …"  
"STA ZITTO E NON INTERROMPERMI!"  
"Dunque dicevo … quello che tu hai fatto con mia figlia, certo non me lo sarei mai aspettato …. Mio …. Suocero …. Mi … sfidò a duello per quello che …. Era … successo con …. Mia moglie …. E … ma … che .. ti sto a raccontare! … Andrè ascolta ormai quello che è successo è successo … PERO' VOI DUE OGGI ….SIETE STATI TUTTO IL TEMPO FUORI MALEDIZIONE!"

Vedo la porta aprirsi.

"NANNY COSA VUOI, TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON DISTURBARCI!"  
"Calmatevi Signore, se urlate Vi sentiranno tutti, e non mi sembra il caso che sappiano quello che è successo, o sbaglio?"  
"Si si hai ragione Nanny, cercherò di controllarmi, e adesso fuori."

La nonna ci lascia nuovamente da soli.

"Come ti dicevo … Andrè mettiamo subito in chiaro che quello che è successo con mia figlia, non deve più ripetersi almeno fino al giorno del matrimonio, e poi c'è una domanda che in tutta confidenza devo … farti …"  
"Quale Signore …"  
"Ehmmm come posso dire … ecco … vedi … tu … tu … insomma …"  
"Cosa volete dirmi?"  
"Andrè vedi .. tu quando sei .. stato in intimità con mia figlia …."

Temo ciò che il Generale possa chiedermi e senza rendermene conto spalanco gli occhi.

"Andrè, ti proibisco di guardarmi così, mi impedisci di parlare! … Dunque … come dicevo, quanto tu … Andrè … senti …"  
"Signore, avete detto a mia nonna, che la nostra è una conversazione da uomini, quindi intuisco la natura della Vostra domanda, non preoccupatevi e parlate chiaro!"  
"Puff … Grazie figliolo! Dunque Andrè … tu quando sei stato con mia figlia .. hai fatto in modo che … evitaste le dovute conseguenze?"  
"Co … COSA?!"  
"Sccc … Non urlare, non voglio che qualcuno ci ascolti … allora Andrè rispondi alla mia domanda .. come hai detto tu prima siamo uomini e quindi non devi imbarazzarti figliolo! Allora?"  
"Ge .. Generale ma che razza di domanda è la Vostra, Vi rendete conto di ciò che mi state chiedendo?"  
"Certo che si, e sono preoccupato, non vorrei che arrivasse una sorpresa prima del tempo, sai le chiacchiere non mi piacciono e … Andrè allora rispondimi … avanti…"  
"Generale da me non saprete un bel niente, sono cose mie e di Oscar e di nessun altro, sono stato chiaro?"  
"Un momento Andrè, sarebbero stati affari Vostri se lo aveste fatto dopo il matrimonio, ma in questo caso, è affar mio, ne va di mezzo il buon nome ed il decoro della famiglia."  
"No non no … Signore questo è troppo … Voi parlate di nome e decoro, ma Signore, tutti noi sappiamo della nascita anticipata di Joséphine e poi Vostra figlia, la penultima, ha dato alla luce suo figlio ben quaranta giorni prima, e Voi mi parlate di …"  
"Ora basta Andrè, non ti permetto di parlarmi così!"  
"Signore, sono stanco ho bisogno di riposare, adesso se Volete scusarmi, lasciatemi solo!"  
"Certo … immagino….. eccome se immagino che tu ti senta stanco, sei stato tutto il giorno con mia figlia, e sicuramente non a duellare!"  
"Anche Signore, se proprio volete saperlo, abbiamo fatto anche quello!"  
"Andrè, sei uno sfacciato, e vedi di non possedere più mia figlia prima del matrimonio altrimenti …."  
Vedo il generale uscire furioso dalla mia stanza mentre mia nonna incalza: "Ma Signor Generale secondo Voi sono domande da farsi a degli sposini poi?!"  
"Sposini? Non sono ancora sposati Nanny, ed io ho tutto il diritto di saperlo, e adesso fatti da parte che devo passare!"

Vedo il Generale allontanarsi, e mia nonna accigliata mi dice: "Non ho alcun dubbio, è davvero fuori di se spero che non vada adesso a tormentare la mia bambina!"

Sento bussare alla porta.  
"Avanti!"  
"Oscar …!  
"Padre … tutto bene? Vi vedo un tantino agitato?!"  
"Marguérite … per favore chiudi la porta devo parlare con tua figlia."  
"Augustin se provi a dire delle stupidaggini io …"  
"Marguérite le mie non sono stupidaggini, devo solo chiedere una cosa a mia figlia."  
Vedo mia madre determinata, mi guarda e mi dice: "Oscar lasciami sola un attimo con tuo padre, per favore."  
"Madre, mio Padre è con me che vuole parlare, non con Voi!"  
"Oscar per favore …"  
"Va bene Madre, Vi accontento ora indosso la mia vestaglia e Vi lascio parlare da soli."

Esco dalla mia stanza e colgo l'occasione al volo, mi precipito immediatamente nella stanza di Andrè, non busso nemmeno, apro, è disteso sopra il letto, mi vede e mormora: "Oscar … cosa ci fai qui, non sei anche tu agli arresti?"  
"Non scherzare Andrè, mio padre voleva parlare con me, invece mia madre mi ha mandata via, e adesso sono loro che stanno parlando, ed io non ho resistito e sono corsa da te!"

Do appena il tempo ad Andrè di alzarsi dal letto che mi stringo tra le sue braccia, lui mi accarezza e mi bacia, lo bacio, non desideriamo altro.  
Passiamo interminabili minuti stretti a divorarci dai baci, finché non udiamo delle grida provenire dal piano di sopra. Andrè ed io ci precipitiamo fuori dalla stanza e percorriamo velocemente le scale, fino ad entrare in camera mia, dove nel frattempo si è radunata tutta la famiglia.

Luisa è la prima a chiedere: "Madre Padre, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"  
Mia madre è fuori di se e risponde: "Chiedilo a tuo padre!"  
"Allora Padre, cosa c'è perché state litigando con nostra madre?"  
"CHIEDIGLIELO A LEIII!"  
"Ne sei proprio sicuro Augustin?"  
"No ZITTA MARGUÉRITE!"

Mio padre guarda tutti noi e urla: "QUESTI NON SONO AFFARI VOSTRI TORNATE NELLE VOSTRE CAMERE, VIA TUTTI VIA ALTRIMENTI ….."  
Luisa ironicamente gli risponde: "Ci arrestate tutti Generale?!"  
"MAXIMMM!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"PORTA VIA IMMEDIATAMENTE VIA DA QUI TUA MOGLIEEE!"  
"Agli ordini Signore!"  
"E tu Oscar torna in camera tua immediatamente, cosa ci fai in vestaglia davanti al tuo fidanzato!"  
Sorrido e non rispondo, ma mia madre ribatte: "Vai a letto Augustin. È evidente che hai bisogno di riposo e magari la notte ti porterà consiglio!"  
"MARGUÉRITEE! …"  
"Cosa c'è Augustin?"

Vedo mio padre guardarci, come se fossimo tutti di troppo, ci allontaniamo e li lasciamo da soli.

"Marguérite, non posso non averti per due mesi, vuoi davvero vedermi morto?"  
"Dipende da te caro, sappiti comportare con i ragazzi, come debbo dirtelo?! Lasciali in pace! Solo così potrai avermi, mi sono spiegata una volta per tutte Augustin?"  
"Marguérite non ti facevo così, ti credevo dolce e arrendevole, invece sei un'arpia ricattatrice!"  
"Vedo Marguérite sorridermi, mi dice: Augustin me l'hai insegnato tu: in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito!"  
"MARGUÉRITEEEE! …."


	50. Chapter 50

Mie care e leggiadre amiche, vi lascio il Capitolo 50 di Avventura sulle Alpi…..ho rubato la piuma magica all'Arpia mentre si beve un caffè….ih ih…..

A presto mie care! E mi raccomando…..aiutatemi!

_**he confusione!**_

Che brutta nottata, non riesco a dormire, da quando ho deciso che la mia ultimogenita debba sposarsi, qui a palazzo regna il caos totale, ormai sono tutti fuori controllo e la mia Marguerite ha deciso di non concedersi più fin tanto che, a suo dire, non sarò rinsavito, adesso che divide la camera con Oscar, ha un motivo in più di starmi lontano. Mai mi sarei aspettato un ricatto tanto abbietto da parte sua, credevo che sotto questo aspetto fosse migliore delle altre donne, invece …. Povero me!

Il sole di primavera fa capolino nella mia stanza, mi sveglio, al mio fianco vedo mia madre dormire, così ha deciso mio padre, teme che Andrè possa nuovamente intrufolarsi nel mio letto … chissà perché ma a me viene solo da ridere!  
Mi alzo e mi preparo per scendere, esco, lascio mia madre ancora dormire. Percorro il corridoio, dalle stanze sento dei vociferi, sorrido e penso che il palazzo Jarjayes sta per animarsi nuovamente.  
Il mio primo pensiero va ad Andrè, voglio andare in camera sua per dargli il buongiorno.

"Buongiorno Andrè, ti ho portato la colazione!"  
"Non avresti dovuto Anne, preferisco andare in cucina."  
"Andrè, io ho avuto un pensiero gentile, e tu invece sei così freddo e distante con me!"

La vedo avanzare verso di me, io indietreggio immediatamente.

"Anne non ti avvicinare, non voglio che tu ti comporti in questo modo, ricordati che sono un uomo impegnato …"  
"Oh Andrè, ma quando mai tu sei stato un uomo libero, non ti ho mai visto guardare nessuna donna se non quella …."  
"La mia fidanzata Anne, ricordati che stai parlando della mia fidanzata, e ti avverto che è gelosissima e se ti scopre qui è capace di cacciarti via. E' questo quello che vuoi, che ti prenda a pedate?!"  
"Oh Andrè, anche quando non eri impegnato con la padrona, tu non guardavi nemmeno una donna! Ricordi?! Qui a palazzo tutti erano convinti che tu fossi uno a cui piacessero gli uomini … insomma un sodomita, te lo ricordi vero?"  
"Certo che si, come potrei scordarlo. Anne è meglio chiudere qui il discorso e adesso va via … quella è l'uscita e non farmelo più ripetere."

Avanza ancora e tenta di accarezzarmi.

"Andrè ti prego, tu sai che mi sei sempre piaciuto, però tu non mi hai mai degnato di uno sguardo … senti Andrè … una volta, accontentami una volta soltanto, e poi giuro che ti lascio in pace … ti prego dai!"

Afferro la mano di Anne e in modo burbero, prendiamo la direzione della porta, la spalanco e sgarbatamente le dico: "Esci fuori di qui e non tornare più!"

Lo sguardo di Anne è spaventato, lascia immediatamente la mia stanza e non ne capisco il motivo, finché volto la testa e fuori dalla porta, davanti a me, vedo Oscar guardarmi in malo modo, mentre Anne fugge via e la mia fidanzata le urla dietro: "FA I BAGAGLI E LASCIA QUESTA CASA IMMEDIATAMENTEEE!"

Non c'è dubbio, possiede la tempra di suo padre, ora so che tocca a me sorbirmi la sfuriata: che bell'inizio di giornata, e pensare che stasera ci sarà la festa di fidanzamento!

"ANDRE' ANDRE' LO SAPEVO; TE L'AVEVO DETTO IERI, TE LO RICORDI?!"  
"Sccc … non gridare altrimenti sveglierai tutti e tuo padre lo sai che …."  
"SONO GIA' TUTTI SVEGLI, E A QUANTO PARE ANCHE QUELLA ANNEEE! …"  
"Oscar ti prego non urlare … calmati amore …"  
"Sono calma Andrè, NON LO VEDI?!"  
"Mi sembra di sentire tuo padre!"  
"Non tirare in ballo mio padre Andrè, lui in questa discussione non c'entra, qui il problema è quella …. Anne!"  
"Beh non più, l'hai mandata via, adesso non ci recherà più fastidio!"  
"ANDREE' … DIMMI COSA VOLEVA DA TE?!"  
"Oscar ti prego non urlare ancora! …"  
"E' chiaro! Che domanda stupida che ti ho fatto … quella voleva infilarsi nel tuo letto!"

"Chi è che vuole infilarsi nel letto del tuo quasi marito?"

Sento la voce di mio padre alle spalle mi giro e lo guardo.

"Padre, Voi siete qui?"  
"Certo che si, le tue grida mi hanno fatto precipitare, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, e perché sei di buon ora nella stanza di Andrè e per di più stai urlando contro di lui?"  
"Padre, vi comunico che avete una donna in meno a palazzo per le pulizie, ho mando via quella sgallettata di Anne."  
"Immagino che si sia nuovamente intrufolata nella tua stanza, vero Andrè?"  
"Signore …"  
"Hai fatto benissimo Oscar, non può passare inosservato il comportamento di quella ragazza, e tu Andrè vedi di comportarti come si deve, soprattutto adesso che tu … tu …"

Vedo il Generale guardarmi con rabbia.

"Che TU e mia figlia siete stati insieme!"

"COSAAA?!" MIA SORELLA E ANDRE' SONO STATI INSIEME?! E VOI PADRE COSA AVETE FATTO?!"

La sua voce è un fulmine a ciel sereno, comincio a sudare, devo cercare di riparare alla mia leggerezza.

"LUISA COSA ACCIDENTI HAI CAPITOOO?! … MA TU NON PENSI AD ALTRO CHE METTERE IN CATTIVA LUCE TUA SORELLAA?!"

Vedo mio padre stravolto, e tenta di trovare rimedio, ma io non mi scompongo e rido.

"Guardate mia sorella, ride, mi prende in giro!"

Mio Padre incalza: "E' naturale che ti prenda in giro, tu immagini cose che non esistono Luisa …"  
"A no! E allora perché avete detto che Andrè e Oscar sono stati insieme?"

Mio padre urla nuovamente.

"MI RIFERIVO ALLA MISSIONE …. SCIOCCAAA! E ADESSO TORNA DI SOPRA DA TUO MARITO!"  
"MAXIMMMM … TI PREGOOO VIENI A RIPRENDERTI TUA MOGLIEEE! …."  
"Agli ordini signore!"

Mio cognato afferra la mano di mia sorella e la trascina via, guardo mio Padre e gli dico: "Padre, ma Maxim non sa dire altro che: agli ordini signore?! Ah ah ah!"  
"Oscar non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso, e torna in camera tua!"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo Padre, sono venuta qui per dare il buongiorno al mio fidanzato e qui rimango, piuttosto andate Voi da mia Madre a riconciliarvi visto che ieri avete discusso!"  
"Sei diventata terribilmente sfrontata, prima che prendessi servizio in quella maledetta caserma eri più docile …. ma io lo so, lo so, è tutta colpa di Sassoin …"  
"Cosa c'entra Alain adesso, Padre? Possibile che non facciate che pensare a lui, se proprio Vi manca, ricordatevi che stasera godrete della sua compagnia ah ah ah!"  
"OSCARRR … questa poi! Se penso che non sarà solo per stasera ma anche per i giorni a venire, mi sento già male!"  
"Cercate di andare d'accordo con lui, in fondo Vi ha salvato la vita, non dimenticatelo!"

"Ma si può sapere perché qui si urla di prima mattina?"  
"OH Joséphine figlia mia, meno male! Almeno adesso posso parlare con qualcuno di assennato!"  
"Su Padre calmatevi, potrebbe farvi male …"  
"Joséphine non dirmi pure tu "alla Vostra età" se no …"  
"Ma Padre non era mia intenzione offendervi, su Padre andiamo, la colazione è pronta …"

Mia sorella mi guarda e mi dice: "E tu Oscar, sbrigati che dobbiamo occuparci dell'abito che dovrai indossare questa sera."  
"L'abito?"  
"Certo, l'hai forse scordato? …. E non penserai che a pranzo tu ti possa presentare vestita così?"  
"E perché mai? Non vado bene per caso?"

Vedo Andrè sorridere, e io comincio ad arrabbiarmi.  
"Cosa non va nel mio abbigliamento?!"  
"Semplicissimo: oggi è la Domenica di Pasqua e non soltanto, è anche il giorno in cui daremo la festa del tuo fidanzamento, quindi anche a pranzo dovrai indossare un abito adatto alle circostanze."  
"Nemmeno per sogno, ma quale circostanze?! Io a Pasqua e a Natale ho sempre vestito così, e non vedo il motivo per cui dovrei cambiare adesso!"  
Mio Padre contrariato mi dice: "Oscar, ascolta tua sorella maggiore, lei si che è la più sensata di tutte voi!"  
"Padre, con tutto il rispetto che ho per mia sorella, vi dico che la festa del mio fidanzamento è stasera e non a pranzo, quindi, io mi siederò a tavola con i vestiti di sempre, su questo non transigo! Già mi tocca subire la presenza di quei due … adesso volete anche che indossi un abito per pranzo? Toglietevelo tutti dalla testa, mi sono spiegata?!"  
Mia sorella, mi chiede: "Ma Oscar a chi ti riferivi prima quando hai detto: quei due?"  
"Ah Joséphine! Quella è stata un'altra trovata di nostro padre, chiedilo a lui!"  
"Oscar, se parli di quel Fersen e di Girodelle, lo sai benissimo perché l'ho fatto …"  
"A si sentiamo …"  
"Voglio che tutti gli uomini di Versailles ti stiano alla larga, non voglio più vedere corteggiatori gironzolarti intorno!"  
"Ah ah Padre bastava sguainare la spada e tutti si sarebbero fatti da parte! Dite piuttosto che Vi inorgoglisce mostrare la Vostra ultima festa di fidanzamento a palazzo Jarjayes!"  
"Oh Basta Oscar!"  
"ANDREE' TI PREGO FALLA STAR ZITTA!"  
Vedo Andrè sorridere e risponde: "Agli ordine Signore!"  
"Nooo anche tu!"  
Mio Padre spalanca gli occhi, si sente quasi preso in giro e si allontana commiserandosi: "Povero me!"

Appena finita la colazione, mia madre e le mie sorelle, mi trascinano su in camera, e cominciano a spalancare gli armadi, e tirare fuori tutti gli abiti che mia madre ha fatto confezionare per me durante la mia assenza.

"Guarda Oscar, questo è stupendo!"  
"Non mi pace Marianne, è orribile!"  
"Cosa, ma è bellissimo!"  
"Lo sarà per te, non certo per me."  
"Guarda quest'altro …"  
"Joséphine, è peggio di quello di prima!"  
"Stai scherzando Oscar?"  
"Ho l'aria di chi scherza? Avanti Silvie vediamo cosa mi proponi tu!"  
"Sorellina hai tutta l'aria di chi si sta divertendo."  
"Affatto, dovrò pure indossare un abito stasera, su avanti cos'altro abbiamo?"  
"Questo Oscar … non hai nulla da dire su questo … su forza figliola senti che bel tessuto, su prendilo … avanti provalo …"

Vedo mia figlia prendere l'abito con i polpastrelli , quasi a non volerlo toccare come se provasse repulsione nel farlo.

Sento mia sorella Antoniette: "Dove vai a provartelo Oscar?!"  
"Dietro il paravento, è ovvio!"  
"Ma cosa dici? Siamo tutte donne vieni qui!"  
"Ma …"  
"Niente ma, su vieni, spogliati!"  
"Antoniette, davanti a tutte Voi?"  
Sento la vipera di Luisa ribattere: "Su Sorellina, non devi sentirti a disagio … dopo tutto tra non molto ti spoglierai davanti ad Andrè … sempre che tu non l'abbia già fatto!"  
Mia madre interviene malamente.  
"LUISA TUO PADRE HA RAGIONE SEI INVIDIOSA!"  
"Madre anche Voi … singh…"

Non mi arrabbio per quello che mi ha detto mia sorella, sorrido e con voce tranquilla le dico: "Ma su madre non rimproveratela, dopo tutto ognuno misura il prossimo con il proprio metro ah ah ah!"  
Luisa è rabbiosa e ribatte: " Io … io … il giorno del matrimonio ero pura .. capito sorella?! Nostro padre, mi ha fatto sorvegliare notte e giorno, non certo come te che hai sempre avuto tutta la libertà che hai voluto!"  
"Ma io Luisa ho scoperto da poco di essere una donna, a differenza tua … sai, sono sempre stata convinta di essere un maschio ah ah!"  
Mia madre interviene: "Smettila Luisa, cambia atteggiamento!"  
Joséphine mi dice: "Dai Oscar togliti i pantaloni e la camicia, cos'hai le fasce?"  
"Si"  
"Su togliamole …"  
Le mie sorelle si prodigano a vestirmi, neanche fossi una bambolina nelle loro mani, e dopo avermi allacciato l'abito, mi portano davanti alla specchiera, felici mi dicono: "Guardati Oscar, sei bellissima … Andrè rimarrà folgorato …"  
"Voi dite?"  
"Certo che si … ma guardati come sei bella, quest'abito ti dona moltissimo! …. Oscar, proviamo ad alzarti i capelli …"  
Silvia arriva con una collana di perle e mi dice: "Questa va benissimo, risalta il tuo decolté …"  
"No no aspetta … le perle non mi piacciono …"  
"Dai Oscar non protestare …"  
"No! Le perle proprio non mi piacciono."  
"Ma Oscar …"  
Meno male che la nonna viene in mio aiuto, porgendomi un cofanetto  
"Bambina ci sono altri gioielli, scegline uno che ti piace, guarda!"  
"Ma è proprio necessario nonna?"  
"Dai bambina …"  
"E va bene nonna!"  
Sospiro rassegnata, che tortura!

"Sorelle, finalmente il supplizio è terminato?!"  
"Si Oscar abbiamo finito, ormai è tutto deciso e pronto per stasera."

Udiamo delle voci provenire da dietro la porta.

"Mamma, vieni … Antony e August si stanno picchiando!"  
"Si può sapere dov'è finito tuo padre?"  
"Non lo so mamma."  
"Devo andare … quei due birbanti non fanno altro che bisticciare, Oscar io vado tanto abbiamo finito."  
"Va pure Marianne."  
"Sorellina vado via anch'io, è meglio che anch'io vada dai miei monelli, a dopo!"

Le mie sorelle lasciano la mia camera, tutte all'infuori Joséphine e mia madre.  
mi cambio e indosso nuovamente i miei abiti comodi…..c'è tempo prima della festa!  
Vedo Sabrina indaffarata a riordinare tutti gli abiti che non servono, mi siedo stancamente e dico:  
"Non ci posso credere, la tortura è finita! … Quindi posso andare?"  
"Ma certo che no, dove credi di andare Oscar, rimani qui con noi a fare due chiacchiere!"  
"Joséphine ma quale chiacchiere, noi due potremmo soltanto allenarci con le spade, ma in fatto di chiacchiere io …"  
"Ma su su sorellina, non fare così, e poi ci devi dire dove sei stata ieri?!"  
"Ma come .. non l'hai sentito nostro Padre?!"  
"Si certo, quello, è quello che lui ha detto, ma io non credo affatto, a ciò che ha detto, sappiamo che lui è così … come dire … pudico, da salvaguardare le apparenze, secondo me tu e Andrè non siete andati a nessun Comando militare… vero Oscar?"  
"Emmmm … vedi …. Io …"

Mia Madre viene in mio aiuto.

"Su Joséphine, non vedi che metti in difficoltà tua sorella?"  
"Ma no Madre, è impossibile che mia sorella si senta tanto a disagio, parlare della sua vita intima … Vero Oscar?"  
"Co … cosa?! … Io .. Veramente …"

Vedo Sabrina sorridermi.

"Joséphine, ma cosa dici?"  
"Su dai Oscar, non fare così, non è possibile che tu sia così?!"  
"Così come?"  
"Non mi sembri un soldato, ma piuttosto un'educanda, non frequenti una caserma militare? Se non sbaglio lì è pieno di uomini e sono sicura che certamente non recitano il rosario, anzi, la sera prima di addormentarsi chissà in quanti ti avranno immaginata a … oh scusami Oscar, ma è così naturale immaginare certe cose, sembra che solo tu non lo faccia!"  
"Faccia cosa?"  
"E dai Oscar, ti devo spiegare? Su dicci dove sei stata tutto il giorno? Su dai …."  
"Ma Joséphine l'ha detto nostro padre, quante volte debbo ripetermi?"  
" Si … si .. certo .. allora, su .. siamo donne adulte! Racconta, e con dovizia di dettagli!"  
"Uff … al casino di caccia di famiglia … soddisfatta?"  
"Quello nel bosco, al laghetto, in quel luogo da favola dove i nostri antenati un po' allegri …."  
"Si … si … lì … sei soddisfatta?"  
"No! Come avete passato il vostro tempo?"  
"Abbiamo mangiato, bevuto, e ci siamo allenati con la spada ….."  
"Solo? Su … su …"  
"Ecco … io …. Ma .. poi …."  
"Poi Oscar? Su non fermarti."

Sento mia Madre riprendere mia sorella.

"Su Joséphine!"  
"Madre, Oscar non è più una ragazzina, che cosa ci sarebbe di male se Oscar e Andrè avessero consumato …"

Ormai sono sull'orlo dell'imbarazzo, ma mia sorella continua incurante del mio disagio.

"Allora Oscar, lo hai fatto o no?"  
"Joséphine … vedi … io …"  
"Lo hai fatto vero Oscar …"  
"Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi esattamente?"  
"Ma tu e Andrè …. insomma...su! devo essere più esplicita?  
"Si …. sii esplicita …"  
"Oh insomma Oscar, possibile che tu non mi capisca?! Siete amanti?"  
"Joséhine! Ma sono domande da fare? … Ecco.. io….".

Sono tutta rossa, quasi viola …. Mia sorella è tremenda.

" Io …. Si …"

Un sussurro piano piano il mio …..quasi impercettibile …..ed un cenno del capo.

"Oh sorellina finalmente e ci voleva così tanto a dirlo? … E' stato bello vero? Su dai Oscar … insomma … dai… raccontaci i particolari! Allora sorellina …..quando? Ieri?"  
"Ecco...vedi...ehm…."  
"In missione, è successo in missione, vero?"  
"OH NO … ma che dici!"  
"Ma su dai, perché ti sei scandalizzata?!.. Non c'è nulla di male! Allora …. quando? E dove?"

Mi sento confusa, mia sorella mi sembra un fiume in piena, non so cosa mi prende, cedo al suo interrogatorio e indico con un dito il letto, mia Madre mi vede in difficoltà sorride e dice a mia sorella: "Li abbiamo scoperti ieri mattina, e posso dirti che hanno avuto una notte parecchio movimentata, a giudicare dallo stato in cui erano le lenzuola, vero, piccola mia?"

Mia sorella scoppia a ridere e mi dice: "Adesso capisco tutto! Nostro Padre e la vostra fuga di ieri! Ora, i dettagli …. Su dimmi com'è?!"  
"Com'è...cosa?"  
"Forza sorellina …."  
"...Bello...".

"Oh, finalmente! Fatti abbracciare! Era ora sorellina! Sono davvero felice!  
Oh sorellina finalmente e ci voleva così tanto a dirlo? … E ' stato bello vero? Su dai Oscar … insomma … dai… raccontaci i particolari!"

A mia Madre non ha fatto davvero piacere la mia domanda.

"Joséphine! …"  
"Madre! Anche Voi vi sentite a disagio? E perché mai, dato che sono nata con tre mesi di anticipo, piuttosto Madre, mio Padre come è stato con Voi la prima volta, dolce o irascibile come sempre?!"  
"Ora basta Joséphine, sei davvero sfacciata, io vado via, ti lascio tua sorella Oscar, almeno lei se vorrà potrà raccontarti i dettagli, ma io proprio no!"

Vedo mia Madre uscire dalla stanza, anche lei è rossa in viso, ma appena la porta si chiude io, Joséphine e Sabrina ridiamo di cuore.

E' passata qualche ora da quando abbiamo pranzato, nel salone delle feste c'è confusione, vedo la servitù aggirarsi e correre da una parte all'altra. Il salone è gremito di fresie colorate, il loro profumo è inconfondibile, vedo i tavoli disposti in maniera che il banchetto che avverrà, dia spazio agli orchestrali che sono appena arrivati e stanno sistemando i loro strumenti. Per l'occasione mia madre ha tirato fuori le tovaglie ricamate da mia nonna, e l'argenteria è lucida più del solito, mi guardo intorno, mi sento smarrita, all'improvviso sento la mia mano che viene afferrata.

"Andrè! …"  
"Oscar …"  
"Andrè, ma guarda che esagerazione, mio Padre si è incaponito a dare una festa così sfarzosa, nemmeno se ci dovessimo sposare!"  
"Magari Oscar, vorrebbe dire averti nel mio letto stasera stesso!"

Lo guardo maliziosa, le labbra di Andrè stanno per sfiorarmi quando all'improvviso sento afferrarmi l'altra mano, e qualcuno mi allontana dal mio Andrè.

"Scusaci Andrè ma è ora che mia sorella si prepari, dobbiamo portartela via ah ah ah!"

E' inutile opporsi, ormai Oscar ed io siamo in ostaggio della famiglia, ognuno di loro fa di noi ciò che vuole e fin tanto che non ci sposeremo sarà quasi impossibile ribellarsi. Vedo Oscar allontanarsi e venire trascinata via dalle sorelle.

"Andrè, cosa fai lì imbambolato, lo sai che devi prepararti anche tu?"  
"Nonna, a me non serve molto tempo come a voi donne!"  
"Tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare, su Andrè il bagno è pronto."  
"Si nonna ora arrivo!"

A passo lento, lascio il salone e vado in camera mia.

Carcere della guardia Metropolitana

"Soldato Sassoin, almeno per oggi sei in semi libertà vigilata, esci!"  
"E così questa sera passo dalla stalle alle stelle ah ah ah!"  
"Sei felice vero Sassoin?"  
"Certo sergente, stasera avrò la possibilità di vedere mia moglie, non è un buon motivo?"  
"Su forza, tornerai a casa immagino, per darti una pulita!"  
"Che discorsi, certo che si, non posso mica presentarmi così ….Sergente chi avrà l'onore di scortarmi?"  
"Il soldato Moreau."  
"Ahh, dunque sarà Pierre il mio accompagnatore, bene …. E si, stasera oltre che vedere mia moglie, vedrò il vecchio pazzo ah ah!"  
"Chi sarebbe costui?"  
"Il vecchio pazzo? Un amico …. Semplicemente un grandissimo amico, appena lo vedrò ricorderemo i tempi andati ah ah ah!"

Sono in camera mia circondata dalle mie sorelle, ciascuna di loro ha da dirmi o da farmi qualcosa, mi confondono, mi fanno mille domande, questa serata non è ancora cominciata e già mi sento esausta. L'unica consolazione che avrò, sarà quella di rivedere Andrè e magari ballare con lui come durante il carnevale di Venezia.  
La mia stanza è letteralmente sommersa da vestiti, scarpe e quant'altro: c'è davvero tanta confusione.  
Sabrina mi ha preparato tutto il necessario per prepararmi, la guardo e le dico: "Hai preso tutto ciò che ti serve, Sabrina?"  
"Certo Oscar, è tutto in camera mia!"  
"Bene allora va pure a prepararti …"  
"Ma Voi …"  
"Non ho bisogno di nulla, a me ci penseranno la mie sorelle … guarda che esercito che sono!"  
"Va bene Oscar allora io vado, grazie!"  
"A dopo Sabrina."

Indosso ancora i miei abiti, quando sento un tocco leggero alla porta.

"Marguerite, sei qui?!"  
"Augustin, entra pure!"  
"A .. siete tutte qui …"  
"Padre avete bisogno anche Voi di una mano ah ah!"  
"AH Marguerite! Stare in mezzo a tante donne può diventare un incubo!"  
"Dai Augustin, non esagerare adesso! Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"  
"Si devi venire un attimo di sotto, chiedono di te .."  
"Cosa succede?"  
"Vieni e lo saprai … e voi mi raccomando, rendete più femminile possibile vostra sorella, voglio che stasera sia perfetta e che abbia un aspetto alquanto femminile!"  
Luisa con ironia risponde: "Padre io al posto Vostro non mi preoccuperei del suo aspetto, dovreste preoccuparvi invece dei suoi modi, che sono alquanto discutibili."  
"LUISA! SEI SEMPRE LA SOLITA!"  
"Padre vi prego calmatevi, e non Vi affannate a chiamare Maxim, tanto lui non c'è, se proprio volete torno in camera mia senza mio marito!"  
Mia Madre pacatamente dice a mio Padre: "Non ti arrabbiare Augustin, dimmi, perché sei qui?"  
Guardo intensamente la mia adorata e le dico." Ah si … ti dicevo che … devi venire con me subito!"

Mio Padre ha una strana luce negli occhi, non l'ho mai visto così, prende per mano mia Madre e lasciano la stanza.  
Mia sorella Joséphine, che è scaltra in questioni amorose, appena i nostri genitori escono incalza: "Secondo me, nostro padre ha trovato un pretesto per portarsi via nostra madre."  
Le rispondo candidamente: "Secondo te per quale ragione?!"  
"Ma è ovvio! E' un uomo assetato, ed è terribilmente in astinenza! Ah ah!"

Tutte le mie sorelle ridono maliziose, io invece rimango in silenzio.  
"Forza Oscar, spogliati così ti aiutiamo a vestirti"  
"Uff … .Joséphine … va bene" mi tolgo i miei abiti e resto con le coulottes che uso come biancheria.  
"Oscar, cos'è quella roba?! Non è di certo adatta ad una donna!"  
"Joséphine, e cosa dovrei mettere come biancheria? Forse le coulottes tutti pizzi, balze e svolazzi vari? Sotto ai pantaloni? Ma ti rendi conto?!"  
"Questa sera indosserai un vestito, Oscar … su"  
"No, le coulottes no! Queste, e non transigo!"  
"E va bene …. su, metti la sottoveste così ti allacciamo il corsetto!"  
"Joséphin basta! È troppo stretto! Basta!"  
"Figuriamoci, tropo stretto! Che esperienza hai tu di corsetti?! Eh … nessuna! Quindi taci e lasciaci fare!"

Uff….mi arrendo e le lascio torturarmi, sottoveste in seta, corta, corsetto stretto che mi sembra di soffocare, calze di seta lunghe fino a metà coscia, tenute da una giarrettiera blu come il vestito, sottogonna (ah no, il panièr no!), bustino, gonna …. non ne posso più! È una tortura! I miei abiti sono molto più comodi.  
E le scarpe, come si fa a camminare su queste cose!

Marianne mi dice: "Oscar adesso dobbiamo studiare un'acconciatura che ti stia bene … vediamo …."

"Allora Augustin, mi avevi detto che dovevo venire di sotto perché mi cercavano e invece mi hai portato nella nostra camera, cosa ti succede?"  
"Non l'hai ancora capito mia dolce Marguerite?"

Augustin avanza verso di me, mi abbraccia con desiderio e continua: " Marguerite cara, approfittiamo che sono tutti impegnati per la festa e facciamolo …"  
"Facciamo cosa?"  
"Dai Marguerite, non sei mica una ragazzina che non capisce …. Su vieni con me e spogliati …"  
"Ti sei per caso ammattito Augustin? Non ci pensare nemmeno, finché mi costringerai a dormire con nostra figlia, tu non mi vedrai nemmeno dipinta!"  
"Marguerite, se tu non dormissi con Oscar, vuol dire vedere Andrè sgattaiolare tutte le notti in camera di nostra figlia ed io non voglio."  
"Augustin, non si tratta solo di questo, vedi non mi piace l'atteggiamento che tu hai assunto con i ragazzi. Ma ti rendi conto che hai detto a tua figlia, che quando rientrerà a prestare servizio, tu dividerai il suo ufficio?"  
"Certo che si, e lo farò!"  
"Lo scopo?!"  
"Sempre lo stesso Marguerite, Andrè non deve più toccare nostra figlia fino al matrimonio!"

Vedo la mia Marguerite arrabbiarsi, si divincola dal mio abbraccio, mi sfugge e si appresta ad aprire la porta, le parlo con tono supplichevole: "Ti scongiuro, torna indietro, ho bisogno di te! Sono stato due mesi senza vederti e senza averti!"  
"Sai che ti dico Augustin?! Che dovrai ancora attendere per altri due mesi, fintanto che dividerò la camera di nostra figlia! Fino ad allora ci frequenteremo anche noi come fidanzati, come ai vecchi tempi!"  
"Ma non è vero Marguerite, allora ti ho avuta in tutti i modi che ti ho desiderato …"  
"Allora te lo ricordi marito mio! Peccato però, che la regola è valsa solo per te! … Augustin devi pazientare … ancora due mesi e smetteremo di fare i fidanzatini anche noi, a dopo caro!"  
"NOOO! TORNA INDIETROO!"  
"Hai finito di urlale? Vuoi che tutti sappiano che Augustin Réinyer François de Jarjeyas è in crisi di astinenza?! Sai che ridere se si venisse a sapere!"

La mia adorata mi lascia tutto emozionato ed esce dalla nostra camera.

"Marguerite … ti prego torna indietro …. Marguerite non ti credevo così spietata, tu sei una donna compassionevole e caritatevole, perché non lo sei anche con me …. Margueriteeeee!"  
"Ma caro …. perché non te lo meriti!"

Oscar indossa un abito blu scuro, ampio ma senza panièr, l'ampiezza è ottenuta con l'uso di una sottogonna a balze con lo strato superiore di colore appena più chiaro, finemente ricamato con filati di colore argento, che fuoriesce dall'apertura anteriore della gonna. Il corpino è blu come la gonna, con la "Plaque d'estomac" grigio perla, con ricami argento e blu, e perline chiare ad ornarlo, con due maniche a buffo, corte, di un tessuto impalabile, quasi trasparente, che lasciano scoperte le braccia candide di Oscar. La scollatura è profonda e mette in evidenza il seno sostenuto da un corsetto stretto, allacciato dietro con nastri intrecciati blu e argento. Scarpine dello stesso colore dell'abito, allacciate alla caviglia, con un bel tacco alto. Ha i capelli raccolti in parte, con alcune ciocche che cadono libere ad incorniciarne il volto, e la lunghezza del retro lasciata cadere sulla schiena creando dei boccoli. Un trucco leggero, un soffio di cipria ad uniformare l'incarnato e profumare la pelle.

"Che meraviglia che sei! …. Sei bellissima! … Oscar, Andrè rimarrà folgorato, appena ti vedrà sentirà il desiderio di spogliarti …"  
"Si, è vero Silvie, non c'è dubbio, e poi folgorato secondo me, non è il temine esatto, io dire stordito, emozionato o forse sarebbe meglio dire …."  
"Oh basta Joséphine, non vedi che la metti in imbarazzo ah ah ah!"

Mia nipote Adelaide entra in camera e dice: "Zia Oscar sono arrivati i primi ospiti, il nonno tra poco verrà a prenderti per portarti di sotto."  
"E lo zio Andrè?"  
"Si sta intrattenendo con alcuni ospiti … pare che siano suoi amici soldati … a zia c'è anche un Colonnello."  
"Deve essere Daguitè …"

Vedo mio Padre entrare nella mia stanza, non me lo aspettavo : e' davvero elegante.  
Si avvicina e mi dice: "Lo sapevo …. sei bellissima!"  
"Sei pronta per raggiungere il tuo fidanzato?"  
"Ancora un attimo"

Vedo Oscar prendere dal tavolo uno stiletto, alzarsi le gonne e bloccarlo alla giarrettiera con un ulteriore nastro di raso blu, sulle calze di seta bianche.  
Tutti la guardano ad occhi aperti, stupiti dal gesto della piccola di casa.

"Adesso si padre, possiamo andare!"  
"Oscar, ma è proprio necessario? Non sai stare senza un'arma neppure per la festa del tuo fidanzamento?"  
Sento sbottare mio Padre.

"Padre, non si sa mai…..meglio essere previdenti! Potrebbe nascondersi chiunque dietro ad un cespuglio!"

Mio padre sorride, le mie sorelle sono sconcertate, ma alla fine nessuno osa contraddirmi.

Sento esclamare Joséphine. "Povero Andrè!"

Mio padre, con orgoglio, mi porge il braccio, percorriamo il corridoio, dall'alto della scalinata vedo il salone addobbato a festa, gli orchestrali, i nostri ospiti e soprattutto vedo il mio Andrè, guardarmi estasiato.

La vedo. È in cima alle scale, è stupenda, bellissima … eccola là, la donna della mia vita! Non dimenticherò mai questo giorno per il resto della mia vita!


	51. Chapter 51

Mie gentili lettrici, dopo la fatica del capitolo precedente, dopo lo spavento, dopo avere scoperto…ecco….vi lascio al capitolo 51 di Avventura sulle Alpi!

Leggete e ridete….ma non di me!

Con affetto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier FrançOis comte de Jarjayes

_**Festa al palazzo**_

Mio Padre, con orgoglio, mi porge il braccio, percorriamo il corridoio, dall'alto della scalinata vedo il salone addobbato a festa, gli orchestrali, i nostri ospiti e soprattutto vedo il mio Andrè, guardarmi estasiato.

La vedo. È in cima alle scale, è stupenda, bellissima, con un abito così …. Così …..è perfetto su di lei … non dimenticherò mai questo giorno per il resto della mia vita!  
Mio Padre ed io scendiamo lentamente le scale, magari tutti pensano che lo faccia per fare il mio ingresso come prevedendo le buone maniere, ma non è così: scendo lentamente perché temo che con questo abito così ingombrante, possa inciampare e rotolare giù per le scale, così farei ridere e divertire mia sorella Luisa e quell'altro sciocco di Fersen che è qui davanti a me e mi guarda estasiato. Poco più in là, davanti al camino vedo Victor che appena mi vede alza il calice in segno di saluto, e poi ci sono tutti gli amici di mio padre le mie sorelle, i miei nipoti, gli orchestrali appena mi vedono cominciano a suonare. Insomma la mia casa è gremita di gente …. Ma lì giù in fondo alle scale, vedo l'unica persona che in questo momento è nei miei pensieri: il mio Andrè, che non ha smesso di guardarmi un solo istante, e continua a sorridermi, sento il cuore palpitare, penso a tutte le emozioni che mi ha donato e che io ho donato a lui.  
Così tanti pensieri si affollano nella mia mente, che non mi accorgo di avere raggiunto l'ultimo scalino.  
Gli orchestrali suonano invitandomi a danzare, vedo Andrè avvicinarsi e invitarmi ad aprire le danze, ma mio padre gli dice:  
"Mi dispiace Andrè, ma l'onore del primo ballo con mia figlia spetta a me."

Sorrido al Generale, mi faccio da parte e gli dico: "Prego Generale, è giusto che sia così!"

Mio Padre è di fronte a me, mi sorride, mi porge la mano e con l'altra mi cinge su un fianco, e con un cenno del capo mi invita a danzare.  
Cominciamo a volteggiare un valzer, sento che tutti gli sguardi sono su di noi …. Anche quello di Andrè, che non mi ha abbandonato mai un momento.  
Nel mio continuo volteggio vedo tutti, ma il mio sguardo è solo e soltanto per lui …. Per il mio Andrè!  
Ecco, terminato il valzer, gli orchestrali interrompono le danze, mio Padre mi tiene per mano, ai presenti dice: "Signori … sono felice che tutti Voi abbiate accettato il mio invito presenziando così alla festa …. In modo di avere l'onore di annunciare il fidanzamento …. Tra mia figlia Oscar e Andrè …."

Vedo mio Padre, fare un gesto con la mano, invitando Andrè a farsi avanti, poi guarda nanny e l'invita a presenziare accanto a suo nipote.  
Andrè accompagnato dalla nonna, si avvicina e si mette al fianco di mio Padre, lui prede le nostre mani le congiunge e guardandoci dice a voce alta: "Andrè, ho l'onore e il piacere di dare il mio consenso alle vostre nozze che si terranno tra due mesi …"  
Mio Padre guarda i nostri ospiti e continua: "Naturalmente i presenti sono tutti invitati alle nozze!"  
Nella sala si ode uno scroscio di battimani, mio Padre approfitta del momento in cui nessuno può ascoltarlo oltre a noi, e ci dice: "Guardate che stasera si celebra il Vostro fidanzamento e non il Vostro matrimonio … hai inteso Andrè? … Devi stare alla larga da mia figlia fin tanto che sarete diventati marito e moglie, e vedete di fare in modo che non Vi riprenda più sull'argomento, e tu Andrè guai, dico guai a te, se provi nuovamente a sfiorarla prima delle nozze, mi sono spiegato Andrè? !"

Andrè mi guarda rapito e mormora appena: "Agli ordini Generale!"  
Mio Padre infastidito ribatte: "Andrè cosa fai, adesso mi prendi in giro, imitando quel deficiente di Maxim?"  
Andrè inebetito da me continua a sussurrargli: "No Signore …"  
"Sento la nonna ribattere: "Ma Signor Generale, è mai possibile che Voi non perdiate mai l'occasione di tormentare mio nipote e la nostra bambina?"  
"Nanny per favore, non farmi agitare, questi due lo sai che appena hanno l'occasione …"  
"Tacete Generale, Volete che qualcuno Vi ascolti? Siete davvero tremendo!"  
Assistiamo al battibecco tra la nonna e il Generale, Oscar ed io ascoltiamo divertiti in silenzio, finché

gli orchestrali cominciano a suonare ed io, senza dire una sola parola, prendo tra le braccia la mia bellissima Oscar e cominciamo a ballare, uno, due, tre giri di Valzer.

In questo momento non esiste nessuno all'infuori di noi, in tutto il giorno non siamo riusciti a ritagliarci che pochi attimi per noi, ci perdiamo nei nostri sguardi, finché vedo schiudersi le labbra del mio amato.  
"Oscar … sei bellissima! …."  
"Andrè …."

Eccola mia moglie, non mi ha visto, mi cerca, con lo sguardo, vado da lei!"  
"Ehi Alain, sei sotto la mia responsabilità vedi di comportarti bene e ricordati che sei agli arresti, se farai stupidaggini, lo sai che il tempo di prigionia si prolungherebbe?"  
"Ma si, ma si certo che lo so Pierre, adesso vado da lei."

Mi affretto e tento di avvicinarmi a lei, c'è troppa gente in questo salone che faccio fatica a farmi largo, non la vedo, più la cerco …. Ah eccola è li adesso e con Gerard e la sua fidanzata Alizée.

"Buona sera Sabrina!"  
"Buona sera a te Gerard …"  
"Sabrina desidero presentarti la mia fidanzata Alizée."

Sorrido alla ragazza e le dico: "Felice di conoscerti Alizée, Gerard mi ha parlato di te quando sono stati in missione."  
"Davvero Gerard, hai parlato ai tuoi amici di me!"  
"Certo che si, mia cara!"

Mi guardo intorno sperando di trovare il mio Alain non lo vedo e chiedo: "Gerard hai visto mio marito?"

Gerard non fa in tempo a rispondermi che sento una mano afferrare la mia e sento la sua voce al mio fianco.  
"Sabrina!"  
Mi giro, lo guardo, gli sorrido felice.  
"Alain! …. Alain …"  
Lui mi guarda amorevolmente e mi dice: "Sabrina che voglia che ho di abbracciarti, ma qui davanti a tutti non posso, debbo limitarmi a tenerti la mano!"  
"Oh Alain!"

Sentiamo tossicchiare Gerard.

"Ehmmm … Alain … se non ti sei accorto delle nostra presenza, guarda che ci siamo anche noi .. ah ah!"  
"Oh Si! Scusami Gerard, Alizée .. è .. che .."  
"Si, lo so, Alain sei troppo preso da tua moglie! …. Senti Alain, la buona educazione ci impone di salutare il padrone di casa, in questo caso il Generale e non soltanto lui ma anche i due fidanzati, in questo caso il nostro Comandante ed il Capitano!"  
"Certo che si Gerard, andiamo!"

In quattro percorriamo il lato del salone, perché il centro della sala è riservato agli ospiti per danzare.

"Gerard, eccolo là il vecchio pazzo, è con madame, andiamo a salutarlo."  
"Mi raccomando Alain, sii cortese con il vecchio … cioè con il generale, capito Alain? Non dimenticare che sei fuori in via del tutto eccezionale."  
"Si si lo so, su raggiungiamolo."

Sorseggio una coppa di champagne, quando per poco non mi va di traverso, vedo un soldato di mia conoscenza avvicinarsi, comincio a sentirmi male!

"Augustin cos'hai hai un'espressione strana!"  
"Oh Marguérite, guarda chi sta arrivando!"

La mia amata si volta esclama: "Oh Augustin … è il marito di Sabrina e l'altro giovane soldato … gli amici di nostra figlia!"  
"Ti prego Marguérite non ricordarmelo! Tua figlia non è nemmeno in grado di scegliersi le amicizie … mi riferisco all'imbecillone di Sassoin!"  
"Non incominciare Augustin, e vedi di comportarti nei migliori dei modi con questi giovani!"  
Guardo mia moglie contrariato e le dico: "Certo Marguérite che tu sei così dolce e disponibile con tutti, tranne che con tuo marito!"  
"Non cominciare Augustin .."  
"Certo che incomincio, e lo sai a cosa mi riferisco. Ma dico, non puoi riservare anche a me un po' della tua gentilezza?"  
"Augustin con gli altri non devo mica dividere il letto! … Piuttosto non dire idiozie e diamo il benvenuto a questi ragazzi!"  
Sospiro e le dico: "Agli ordini Marguérite!"  
"Adesso che fai, mi prendi in giro Augustin?"  
"Ma no cosa dici?! È solo che ormai da un po' di tempo, tu non fai altro che impormi la tua volontà, o meglio i tuoi capricci e …"  
"Buona sera Madame Marguérite, Signor Generale …. Signore Vi sono mancato vero?"  
"Assolutamente no Sassoin, te lo assicuro, in questi due giorni sono stato benissimo!"  
"Ah ah! Lo sapevo che mi avreste risposto in questo modo Generale … Voi invece mi siete mancato moltissimo, e ho pensato a Voi continuamente in cella, sapete?! Mi è mancato il libro che mi avete sequestrato ah ah!"  
"Cominci a dire idiozie Sassoin?!"  
"No Signore, Volevo solamente salutarvi e nient'altro."  
"Meglio così Sassoin …"

Gerard fa un passo in avanti e dice: "Madame, Signore Generale, ho il piacere di presentare la mia fidanzata Alizée!"  
Mia moglie è la prima a dare il benvenuto: "Molto lieta Alizée, spero che Vi troviate bene con noi!"  
"Grazie Madame."  
Il generale fa altrettanto e dice: "Madamigella sono lieto di conoscervi, e debbo complimentarvi per il Vostro fidanzato che è davvero un giovane davvero a modo. L'ho imparato ad apprezzare queste settimane che siamo stati fianco a fianco ….."  
Il Generale mi guarda e continua: " A differenza di qualcuno che si è divertito a rendermi la vita impossibile!"  
Alain sorride e ribatte : "Non dimenticate Signore che presenziate a questa festa per merito mio!"  
"Certo che lo so Sassoin … non potrei mai dimenticarlo! ... "  
"Grazie Generale! …. Adesso se permettete vorremmo salutare le due colombelle."  
"Marguérite dice: "Certo, andate pure da loro, mio marito ed io Vi auguriamo una buona serata!"  
"Grazie Madame, siete davvero gentile … come sempre!"

Appena i quattro i allontanano, guardo Marguérite e le dico accigliato: "Hai visto? E poi non dirmi che non ho ragione?!"  
"A proposito di cosa Augustin?"  
"Sul fatto che sei gentile con tutti, tranne che con me!"  
"Ancora con questa storia Augustin, ti ricordo che dipende tutto da te se avermi o meno, e lo sai, e adesso mio caro, occupiamoci degli altri ospiti … su andiamo!"

"Oscar, sei accalda, vuoi fermarti un po'?"  
"Si, Andrè ho sete!"  
"Vieni …"

Andrè non lascia la mia mano, mi tira a se, ci avviciniamo ad un valletto che ci porge il vassoio con due coppe, Andrè le prende, una me la porge.  
"Tieni amore!"  
Gli sorrido felice, lo guardo, sussurro: "Grazie …. Andrè!"  
Ci guardiamo con complicità, sorseggiamo, e tra un sorso e l'altro Andrè mi dice: "Sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto!"  
"Andrè …"

Delle voci alle nostre spalle ci distraggono: "Buona sera Comandante! … Capitano …"

Ci giriamo, abbiamo di fronte i nostri amici.

"Alain, Gerard, siete arrivati!"  
"Buona sera Comandante! Siamo qui già da un po', con Andrè ci siamo salutati prima, mancavate solo Voi."

Alain mi scruta incuriosito e con impertinenza mi dice: "Certo che Voi Comandante siete una continua sorpresa …"  
Sorrido prima e poi rido: "Ti riferisci per caso al mio vestito Alain?"  
"A cosa se no … Comandante, almeno abbiamo tutti la speranza che il temibile Comandante Jarjayes, si congedi e lasci le sue grazie al Capitano Grandièr ah ah ah!"  
"Non ti illudere soldato Sassoin, non ti far abbagliare dall'abito che indosso, sono sempre io, e tra dieci giorni tornerò al mio posto di comando, intesi Sassoin?"  
"Almeno ci ho provato ih ih ih!"  
Gerard ride e ribatte: "Sei cascato male Alain ah ah ….. Comandante permettetemi, Vi presento Alizée, la mia fidanzata."  
La ragazza mi guarda timidamente, mi fa un inchino e mi dice: "Gerard mi parla spesso di Voi …"  
Sorrido e le rispondo: "Immagino che Vi dica che sono un Comandante terribile e severo ah ah ah!"  
"Invece no … madamigella! Gerard mi parla molto bene di Voi e …"  
Vedo Gerard imbarazzato.  
"Gerard cosa ti succede, hai paura di quello che Alizée, possa dire?"  
"Ma no Alain, cosa dici, e poi cosa potremmo dire, se non che è un ottimo Comandante!"  
Una nuova voce si unisce a noi.  
"Devo darti ragione La Salle, mai nella nostra caserma c'è stato un Comandante migliore di quello che avete! …. Buona sera Colonnello Da Guille, che piacere vedervi!"  
"Mi avete invitato e non potevo certo mancare! Comandante Oscar, Capitano Andrè, Vi presento mia moglie Elisabetta."  
"Lieto di conoscervi Madame."  
"L'onore è mio Comandante … Capitano … "

Alain interviene: "Chiedo scusa, ma adesso mia moglie ed io andiamo, con permesso."  
"Un momento Sassoin, ricordati che sei agli arresti."  
"Come potrei dimenticarlo Colonnello Da Guille, però, credo che mi sia permesso di danzare con mia moglie, vero Comandante Oscar?"  
"Certo che si Alain."  
"Grazie Comandante, noi andiamo."  
Mi allontano appena quando il Comandante Oscar mi chiama: "Alain, prima che la serata si concluda, noi due dobbiamo parlare."  
"Agli ordini … a dopo!"

Vedo Alain e Sabrina allontanarsi, anche Gerard e la sua fidanzata si uniscono alle danze, Andrè ed io, dopo aver scambiato i convenevoli con Da Guille, rimaniamo soli per poco, tutti vengono a salutarci e a congratularsi con noi, anche Girodelle, viene a salutarci, anche se tra gli ultimi si è fatto avanti.

"Colonnello …. Veramente … dovrei chiamarvi almeno stasera … madamigella Oscar, e Voi Andrè ovvero Capitano. Quante cose sono cambiate … Vedervi vestita in questo modo per me … volevo dire per tutti noi,è del tutto inusuale, però … permettetemi di dire alla Vostra fidanzata Andrè, che le dona moltissimo l'abito femminile … ecco .. io … io … scusatemi forse ho parlato più del dovuto … mi dispiace. Vi auguro di essere felici!"  
"Grazie Girodelle!"  
"Bene … Vi lascio alla serata … mi unisco a i miei amici .. a dopo."  
"A dopo Girodelle."

Girodelle si allontana, e Andrè mi sussurra: "Hai visto com'era impacciato, non sapeva cosa dire! … Girodelle era completamente affascinato da te …"  
"Andrè, non dimenticare che qualche mese fa, è venuto a chiedere la mia mano a mio padre …"  
"Certo che lo so Oscar, e penso che tuo padre non avrebbe dovuto invitarlo …. per un uomo innamorato, assistere al fidanzamento della donna che ama non è piacevole, si vede da un miglio che non gli sei indifferente!"  
"Andrè, non sarai mica geloso?!"  
"Geloso io?! Certo che no … provo esattamente quello che hai provato tu con Anne, ne più ne meno."  
"Ma che dici Andrè, non c'è paragone: Anne voleva infilarsi nel tuo letto, e Girodelle …"  
"Se ne avesse l'occasione si infilerebbe eccome nel tuo!"  
"Però! … Non ti facevo così … geloso."  
"Geloso io? … Ma no! … Guarda Oscar, vedi chi arriva … l'ultimo che mancava all'appello: il Conte di Fersen!"

Vedo avanzare Fersen verso di noi … siamo di fronte gli uni all'altro, mi fa l'inchino e guardandomi mi dice: "Madamigella Oscar, Andrè, Vi porgo i miei saluti e soprattutto Vi faccio i miei auguri!"  
Sento lo sguardo addosso di Andrè e rispondo: "Vi ringrazio Fersen, Andrè ed io siamo lieti che abbiate accettato il nostro invito …"

Anche Fersen mi scruta come tutti quanti gli altri, non mi trattengo e ironicamente gli dico: "Conte di Fersen, sembra che Voi abbiate visto un fantasma!"  
"Ecco … io … vedete … è solo che in queste vesti così … inusuali … che …"  
Prendo la mano di Andrè, lo guardo, e ribatto: "Be Conte, anch'io mi sento fuori luogo conciata in questo modo .. ma sapete, certe cose si fanno soltanto per … amore, ed io per Andrè sono disposta anche a indossare delle vesti così ….. ridicole!"  
"Ma no cosa dite! … ma io non volevo dire questo …"  
"Lo so che non volevate dire nulla di simile Conte … ma vedete, io mi sento più a mio agio con la spada in mano che conciata in questo modo, ma questo non significa che non rimanga la stessa, anzi … Vi dirò Conte, nonostante queste vesti, comunque sono armata …. sapete Conte, non si può mai sapere, ci potrebbe essere qualche male intenzionato anche in mezzo a noi ah ah!"  
Vedo lo sguardo di Fersen e del mio Andrè pieno di sgomento, Fersen rimane in silenzio, Andrè mi sussurra appena: "Oscar ….."  
Vedo Fersen imbarazzato e ci dice con un inchino: "Voi non cambierete mai madamigella ah ah! … Bene, adesso scusatemi …. madamigella Oscar, Andrè Vi rinnovo ancora i miei auguri, e Vi auguro un buon proseguimento di serata. Non mi resta che raggiungere gli altri ah ah!"  
"Ma si certo, andate pure Conte!"

Fersen, continua a ridere, mi guarda ancora stupito e si congeda.  
Sorrido, guardo Andrè, la sua espressione è alquanto stupita, divertita gli domando:  
"Cosa c'è Andrè, per caso non mi conosci? Sai che a certe cose, io certo non rinuncio."  
"Immagino che sotto la gonna, tu sia armata, vero?"  
Sorrido e gli dico: "Indovinato!"  
"Immagino che tu abbia messo nella giarrettiera lo stiletto!"  
"Non te lo dico."  
"Vuoi allora che frughi tra le tue vesti per saperlo?"  
"Nooo ma cosa dici? Sai che scandalo se qualcuno ti vedesse frugare tra le mie gonne? Urlerebbero tutti allo scandalo ah ah!"  
"Allora vieni con me!"  
"Dove?"  
"In qualche angolo sperduto del giardino."  
"Per fare cosa?"  
"Per frugare tra le tue gonne!"  
"Andreeè … non ti facevo così … così …. sfacciato!"  
"Con te vicino divento più che sfacciato, adesso su andiamo ….. vieni con me!"

Andrè mi stringe la mano e mi porta via, lontano dal salone, dalla musica, dagli invitati. Andiamo in cerca di un poco di intimità, lontano da tutto questo caos.

Percorriamo il giardino buio e solitario, non c'è nessuno, il giardino è un incanto: è illuminato dal cielo stellato e dalla luna che stasera è così luminosa.  
In tutta fretta e a passo marziale, Andrè mi trascina dietro di se, mentre io tento di alzare almeno in parte il pizzo delle gonne per non inciampare, siamo davanti alla fontana e continuiamo a camminare, Andrè cerca un posto riservato, lontano da tutti.

"Maxim, vieni con me!"  
"Dove mia cara?"  
"Ho visto quella gatta morta di Mia sorella Oscar che in tutta fretta si è allontanata con Andrè!"  
"Dove sono andati?"  
"In giardino."  
"Allora?! Sono andati in giardino, che male c'è?"  
"C'è che a noi, non è stato consentito quando eravamo fidanzati, e non vedo perché loro debbano avere tutta questa libertà, su Maxim, vieni con me e non discutere!"

Afferro con forza la mano di mio marito e lo trascino via, usciamo in giardino, ma non li vedo.

"Luisa, non c'è nessuno, forse ti sei sbagliata."  
"Non mi sono sbagliata, gli ho visti ti dico! Sono sicurissima che quei due si sono appartati da qualche parte, e io li scoverò!"  
"Luisa … ma lasciamo tranquilli … dopo tutto che male fanno?!"  
"Come? Non ricordi che a noi non era concesso nulla? E non vedo perché loro …. Scccc Maxim mi pare di sentire qualcosa …. Senti? ….."  
"… Non sento nulla!"  
"Zitto! Io invece si ….!"

Sono con Andrè, ci siamo rifugiati nelle scuderie, Andrè mi bacia e mi stringe a se, sento le sue mani percorrere tutto il mio corpo, sento il suo e il mio desiderio salire prepotentemente, siamo talmente vicini che ormai siamo fuori controllo.

"Oscar, do … dove lo hai nascosto …"  
"Co … cosa A … Andrè …."  
"Come cosa … ma … lo stiletto … cosa se no …."  
"Andrè no .. noi … non possiamo …"  
"Perché no?!"  
"Ci cercheranno … e … poi …"  
"E poi un bel niente ..Oscar … non pensare a niente …"

"Luisa si può sapere dove andiamo? Li abbiamo cercati dappertutto, secondo me ti sei sbagliata."  
"E invece no! Li ho visti ti ho detto, e io certo non gli permetto di fare ciò che vogliono. Devono aspettare al matrimonio come abbiamo fatto noi."  
Ma Luisa …"  
"L'unico posto rimasto da controllare sono le scuderie, e mia sorella e il suo stalliere sono a loro agio tra i cavalli, sono sicura che sono lì, su andiamo."  
"Ma Luisa!"  
"Zitto e vieni con me!"

Percorriamo velocemente l'ultimo tratto che ci separa dalle scuderie, ecco ci siamo.

La bocca di Andrè mi bacia in ogni centimetro della mia pelle, almeno quella che l'abito permette, le sue mani sollevano le gonne e lui mi dice: "Dunque vediamo, lo stiletto, dove lo hai messo …. Umm … Questo gioco comincia a piacermi …."

"Andrè è … è meglio tornare alla festa."  
"No …"

"Maxim, li senti i rumori provenire dalla stalla?"  
"Luisa io ho sentito il nitrito dei cavalli!"  
"SI si .. te lo do io il nitrito …. Te lo dico io che genere di nitrito era …"

Ho la gonna appena sollevata dalle mani di Andrè, quando mi irrigidisco e con una spinta decisa, lo allontano in malo modo, lo faccio barcollare, e per non cadere Andrè si aggrappa a delle corde che sono accanto a lui.

"Ma Oscar che ti prende?"  
"Zitto Andrè … è mai possibile che tu non abbia sentito nulla?!"  
"Sentito cosa Oscar?"  
"Andrè … ho sentito dei rumori provenire da fuori , c'è qualcuno, ne sono sicura!"

Vedo la mia amata alzarsi le gonne, è bellissima, la osservo e non posso fare a meno di contemplare le sue bellissime gambe, lunghe, lunghissime, con le calze bianche di seta e la giarrettiera blu, come il vestito….come vorrei mettere le mie mani su quelle splendide gambe! I miei pensieri arditi vengono interrotti, quando vedo Oscar tirare fuori lo stiletto dalle gonne e impugnarlo.

"Andrè sta entrando qualcuno, su andiamo dietro la porta!"

Andrè ed io ci nascondiamo dietro la porta che lentamente si apre, vedo due figure entrare di soppiatto, è buio e si vede poco per capire di chi si tratta, entrano, mi sento minacciata, tiro su lo stiletto e con un gesto deciso mi avvento sui due intrusi, veloce come un felino, uno dei due urla.

"NOOOO … Vi prego non fatemi del male!"

,E' una voce femminile, la riconosco, esclamo: "Luisa! … Tu qui?! Cosa ci fai qui con Maxim?"  
"MA SEI IMPAZZITA OSCAR! PER POCO NON MI AMMAZZI! … NON E' MONDO IL TUO DI …"  
"Smettila di urlare sorellina, siete voi che siete entrati di soppiatto, e io ho pensato che foste dei malviventi."  
"Sei una donna pericolosa! Io non so come …."  
"Donna? Dimentichi che prima di essere una donna, sono un soldato, lo hai dimenticato sorellina?"  
"Tze … soldato! I soldati non si vanno a imboscare con altri soldati!"

Sento mio cognato intervenire.

"Su Luisa lascia in pace tua sorella, e andiamo …."  
"NO!"  
Sorrido e le dico: "Luisa forse mi seguivi?"  
"No di certo, ma come ti salta in mente di dire una cosa simile?! Io seguire te?! .. ah ah ah!  
"Sarà … ma a me è questa l'impressione che dai, altrimenti che ci faresti qui?"  
Mia sorella con tono rabbioso mi controbatte: "Io? .. Tu piuttosto che ci fai qui tutta sola con il tuo fidanzato?! Lo sai che se lo sapesse nostro padre non so cosa potrebbe accaderti!"  
La guardo divertita e con sorriso beffardo ribatto: "Ma chi potrebbe andarlo a dire a nostro padre?! … Nessuno Luisa, tu certo non sei una ruffiana, anzi, sei una persona molto discreta …. Non è vero Luisa?!"  
"Oh basta Oscar, basta … vado via … ci è mancato poco che tu non mi ammazzassi!"  
"Impossibile sorellina, un bravo soldato, quale io sono, non uccide senza un buon motivo ed io so dominare le mie intemperanze!"

Mia sorella è davvero collerica, vuole avere l'ultima parola: "Sarà ma … ma …. Maxim andiamo via, torniamo alla festa!"  
"Si cara!"

Vedo mia sorella lasciare le scuderie, è davvero fuori di se.

"Ah ah ah … Oscar tua sorella è davvero così … strana!"  
"Strana Andrè?! Io direi che è davvero invidiosa … che pena mi fa poverina!"  
"Oscar adesso lo sai che andrà a dirlo a tuo padre."  
"Conoscendola sarà la prima cosa che farà … ma sai che ti dico Andrè … che lo faccia pure non mi interessa! … Andrè torniamo alla festa, siamo stati troppo a lungo fuori, tutti si chiederanno di noi, e infondo non possiamo assentarci così tanto, siamo i festeggiati!"  
"Hai ragione Oscar, andiamo!"

Sono nel salone a danzare con la mia Marguérite, quando vedo avanzare verso di me a passo spiegato mia figlia Luisa e suo marito, si avvicinano sempre di più, e mi accorgo che mia figlia ha un diavolo per capello, immagino già l'argomento: Oscar.

"Padre, Madre, scusatemi se Vi interrompo ma devo parlare con Voi."  
"Cosa c'è Luisa?"  
"Non possiamo certo parlare qui, andiamo nel Vostro studio."

Faccio un lungo respiro e le dico: "E va bene, andiamo!"

In quattro percorriamo l'ampia sala fino a lasciarla, il corridoio e infine entriamo nello studio.  
Siamo tutti riuniti e le chiedo: "Allora, si può sapere cosa ti è successo? Cos'hai da dirmi?!"  
"Padre … io .. io … padre non è giusto!"  
"Cosa non sarebbe giusto?!"  
"Mia sorella e Andrè … sono … troppo liberi, non vedo perché a loro diate tutta questa libertà che a me non avete concesso!"  
"Non ti capisco sii più chiara."  
"Vedete poco fa, io e Maxim,li abbiamo sorpresi nelle scuderie e …"  
"Scuderie? Cosa ci facevano lì?"  
"Forse Voi non lo immaginate?"  
Vedo mia madre intervenire: "Luisa non vorrai spargere zizzania, spero."  
"Zizzania io madre?! Ma cosa dite … io … io …."  
Mio padre incalza: " Cosa hai visto? Cosa facevano tua sorella e Andrè nelle scuderie?"  
"Ecco … vedete … veramente …"  
"Allora su sbrigati, non posso rimanere a lungo lontano dai mie ospiti … allora? Parla!"  
"Io .. non …"  
"Facevano qualcosa di sconcio?"  
"No .. però …"  
"Però? Su avanti sbrigati!"  
"Veramente … Appena io e Maxim siamo entrati nelle scuderie quella squinternata di Vostra figlia, ci ha assaliti con uno stiletto, e .. per poco non mi colpiva … Padre, sono viva per miracolo, Maxim può confermarvelo!"  
"Allora Maxim?! …."  
"Vedete Signore .. mia cognata ha pensato che fossimo dei ladri e allora …"  
"Ho capito, allora non era nulla di personale, ma solo precauzione quella di tua sorella!"  
"Ma Padre! Avete capito cosa Vi ho detto? Mia sorella e Andrè erano chiusi nelle scuderie, mi sono spiegata adesso?!"  
Mia madre infastidita mi risponde: "Ascolta Luisa, tu stessa hai detto che, a parte avere visto tua sorella impugnare lo stiletto, non hai visto nient'altro, quindi … non abbiamo nulla da rimproverarle e adesso torna alla festa e pensa a divertiti figliola … su va!"  
"Ma Madre …"  
"Smettila Luisa, se continui così, attirerai solo l'antipatia di tutti e nient'altro figlia mia!"  
"Madre …"  
"Basta non voglio più ascoltarti, e adesso va!"

Vedo mia figlia uscire adirata, seguita da Maxim.

"Marguérite, io tua figlia proprio non la capisco …"  
"Nemmeno io Augustin , è venuta su proprio male!"  
"Marguérite, non parlo di Luisa ma di Oscar!"  
"Cos'hai adesso contro Oscar?"  
"Ma come, non hai sentito Luisa? Tua figlia era chiusa nelle scuderie con Andrè!"  
"E allora Augustin?"  
"Come e allora?! Ma sei impazzita o cosa, ma secondo te, quei due cosa ci facevano lì? Si guardavano forse?"  
"Ascoltami Augustin, se Andrè si limitasse solo a guardare nostra figlia, allora si che dovremmo seriamente preoccuparci …"  
"Ma cosa dici Marguérite?!"  
"Augustin, ma l'hai vista quanto è bella stasera, e dimmi, come avrebbe potuto resistere Andrè di fronte a tanta bellezza, tu per caso marito mio ci sei riuscito?"  
"N .. no … io … certo … che … no .."  
"Allora te lo ricordi Augustin, quella sera nelle scuderie in cui abbiamo concepito Joséphine, Oscar ti somiglia moltissimo Augustin … buon sangue non mente! … E adesso che ne dici di andare a ballare?"  
"Marguérite … Marguérite …"  
"Cosa c'è caro?"  
"Fino a quanto mi torturerai?"  
"Te l'ho già detto caro, fin tanto che non lasci in pace i ragazzi!"  
"Oh cara, ma io li lascio in pace...in camere separate!  
Sono loro che non lasciano in pace me!"  
"Con te è impossibile parlare Augustin!"

Sabrina ed io ci siamo appartati in un angolo del giardino, quando vedo spuntare da un cespuglio la testa di Pierre.

"Oh no!"  
"Cosa c'è Alain?"  
"Pierre ci sta spiando!"  
"Alain, Pierre non ci sta spiando, sta facendo solo il suo dovere!"  
"Ma che dici Sabrina! Io voglio … desidero baciarti e lui … deve sorvegliarci?!"  
"Alain per favore, dobbiamo resistere ancora un giorno soltanto … Alain, non ti ho detto ancora che Oscar mi ha offerto un lavoro qui a palazzo."  
"Cosa? Dici davvero?"  
"Si certo, mi occupo solo di lei e nient'altro, mi ha assegnato una stanza e quando avrò la necessità di fermarmi a palazzo, mi ha detto di farlo … con te naturalmente! Sai, mi ha regalato alcuni vestiti, scarpe e non so quant'altro."  
"Dici davvero Sabrina?"  
"Certo Alain, non ti sbagliavi quando mi dicevi che è davvero buona e generosa!"  
Vedo Alain sorridere e domando: "Che hai Alain?"  
"Sabrina penso al vecchio pazzo ah ah ah!"  
"Ma no Alain ti assicuro che sarà anche burbero però non è cattivo, con me è sempre cordiale."  
"Ah ah ah … incredibile ormai nessuno potrà separarci Generale ah ah ah!"

Andrè ed io siamo tornati alla festa, lui è così premuroso, si preoccupa per me, mi porge da bere, mi sorride e mi guarda con non ha mai fatto in vita sua, porge la mano e mi dice: "Vieni Oscar … andiamo a ballare."  
"Ma Andrè stanno suonando una Volta .."  
"E allora amore .. Lo abbiamo già fatto una volta ricordi?"  
"Ma lì non ci conosceva nessuno, ma qui …."  
"Temi di scandalizzare qualcuno? … Vedi, la ballano tutti gli invitati, perché noi no? … Su vieni … andiamo!"

Andrè mi porge la sua mano e mi porta al centro della sala, dove cominciamo a ballare la Volta.  
Non so perché, ma appena cominciamo a ballarla, tutti gli ospiti si fermano nella danza e ci guardano, siamo ormai al centro dell'attenzione, ma Andrè ed io incuranti di tutti continuiamo a ballare.

Guardo mia figlia che si cimenta con questa danza così … sfrontata, sono livido di rabbia. Mia figlia Luisa non perde l'occasione per farmelo notare, mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Padre! E Voi permettete questo a una delle Vostre figlie, che non è ancora sposata? Non è possibile! A lei concedete tutto! Perché con me non l'avete fatto?"

Marguérite viene in mio aiuto, mi porge la mano e mi dice: "Augustin … perché non mi inviti a ballare?"  
"Cosa? Io e te … la Volta?"  
"Certo mio caro perché no?! …. Su andiamo!"

L'istinto, il desiderio che è in me, fa in modo che segua la mia Marguérite nella danza. Sono accaldato, ho il fiato corto, e sento il sudore scendere sulla schiena, ogni passo di danza è una tortura, avere Marguérite così vicina, sentire il suo profumo e non poter sfiorare la sua pelle.  
Un passo avanti...E poi un passo in dietro. Un altro passo ed è di nuovo tra le mie braccia...non resisterò! La mia Marguerite, mi sorride. È un continuo cercarsi ed allontanarsi, la prendo tra le braccia, la sollevo appoggiandola al mio ginocchio, un giro e poi a terra. Lei mi sfiora leggera, adagiando le sue mani sulle mie spalle, per il tempo del giro. Poi un passo, ed un altro ancora. Le mani si sfiorano, i cori si avvicinano, si cercano. Lo sguardo della mia amata è splendido, nonostante gli anni, lei è sempre bellissima….e questo ballo…..è così sensuale…

"Augustin caro .. sei tutto rosso in viso, cosa ti succede? Sembri accaldato. Sei tutto rosso, respiri a fatica...sei stanco?"  
"Marguérite … Marguérite … cosa fai mi prendi in giro? Anche questa danza adesso, se stasera non ti chiuderai in camera con me, sono sicuro che mi farai morire di crepacuore!"  
Gli sorrido e rispondo divertita: "Ma Augustin, hai forse dimenticato che io devo dividere la camera con nostra figlia?"  
"Maledizione Marguérite!"


	52. Chapter 52

Mie cara, amate, adorate lettrici…..

Vi lascio il capitolo 52 della mia avventura!

Non ridete di me, ma redarguite Marguerite, la mia dolcissima sposa…..che si è rivelata essere una una…

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Il lunedì dell'Angelo

La festa è terminata da un po', gli invitati si sono congedati, gli orchestrali hanno lasciato il palazzo, il salone è vuoto e con un gran disordine, mia madre ha dato l'ordine alla servitù di andare, perché hanno lavorato per giorni ininterrottamente, ha detto loro che le pulizie sono rimandate all'indomani.  
Sono tutti di sopra, almeno credo, Andrè ed io siamo rimasti nel salone, ci guardiamo e sorridiamo.  
"Oscar, ma ci pensi … tutto questo è .. per noi! .. Siamo fidanzati .. adesso tutti lo sanno!"  
"Andrè, io stento a crederci che tu ed io … Andrè … io ti amo Andrè!"

Lo guardo con incanto, anche lui mi guarda nello stesso modo, lui mi si avvicina e mi sfiora, mi bacia appena. La mia Oscar è tutta rossa in viso, un poco imbarazzata, certo quest'abito le sta d'incanto, ma capisco che non ci sia abituata. Ed io …. io sono attratto dalla sua scollatura, che valorizza così tanto quello che normalmente tiene celato! Vorrei affondarci il viso, sfiorane la pelle …..

"Oscar, anche se gli orchestrali sono andati via, che ne dici di ballare un ultimo ballo?!"  
"Vuoi davvero ancora ballare, Andrè? Non ti è bastato ballare la Volta?"  
"Oscar credevo che avremmo dato scandalo, e che tuo padre si arrabbiasse con noi, invece si è unito anche lui alla danza più scabrosa del momento ha ha! Allora mia dolce promessa sposa … ti va di ballare un ultimo valzer per ricordare questa indimenticabile serata?"  
"Certo che si! Con te ballerei sempre …."

La voce è un soffio leggero, sul suo viso un sorriso aperto, i suoi occhi brillano …..quanto è bella la mia Oscar!

Cominciamo a muovere i primi passi, danziamo ….. sono nuovamente tra le braccia di Andrè, che dolce che è il mio Andrè

Oscar è tra le mie braccia, sento il suo profumo, tra un volteggio e l'altro le mie labbra sfiorano il suo collo, sento la sua pelle morbida, lei non sa quanto è sensuale!

Le sussurro: "Oscar, adesso ho la consapevolezza che non mi accontento più di stringerti tra le braccia e di baciarti … ti desidero … ti voglio … voglio dividere con te le mie notti .. il mio letto …"  
"Andrè, lo sai che fin tanto che non saremo sposati, per noi sarà tutto così difficile."  
"Lo so Oscar …"

Andrè arresta il passo, mi sfiora il viso e mi dice: "Quanto sei bella Oscar …"

La bacio ancora ….

Entro distrattamente nel salone per prendere alcune cose, quando vedo mio nipote perdersi con la mia bambina, li guardo di nascosto, mi rallegro per loro e in punta di piedi vado via.

"Oscar ho un idea .."  
"Sentiamo …"  
"Preparo della cioccolata e te la porto in camera."  
"Andrè, e mia madre?"  
"Tua madre è una donna discreta, magari ci concederà qualche minuto, che ne dici?"  
"Va bene Andrè, io intanto vado di sopra a cambiarmi."  
"No no Oscar … ti prego rimani così, sono sicuro che non ti vedrò tanto presto in questi abiti."  
"E va bene Andrè, ti aspetto di sopra con addosso questi abiti … a tra poco Andrè!"  
"Faccio in un attimo Oscar!"

La vedo alzare il pizzo della gonna e sale le scale che la portano in camera sua, io mi affretto ad andare in cucina, non c'è nessuno, so come si prepara una cioccolata, l'ho visto fare tante volte dalla nonna . Mi metto ai fornelli e in poco tempo sono pronte le due tazze di liquido bollente.

Sono nella mia stanza, Andrè mi ha chiesto di rimanere con l'abito che ho indossato stasera, però vorrei fargli una sorpresa, mi piacerebbe farmi trovare in camicia da notte però non certo con indosso quella maschile, ma una … di pizzo e molto femminile.  
Ma tra un po' arriverà mia madre per dormire con me però se le chiedessi ….  
Sento bussare.

"Madre siete Voi?"  
"Oscar, che bella festa, vero?"  
"Si madre, è stata una festa indimenticabile, ma la cosa importante di questa … faccenda, è che sposerò Andrè …. Madre posso chiedervi in favore?"  
"Dimmi pure cara …"  
"Ecco ….. tra un po'…. Andrè verrà a portarmi la cioccolata, Vi … Vi dispiace lasciarmi sola con lui .."

Le chiedo un poco imbarazzata.  
Vedo mia madre un poco titubante, ma poi mi dice: "Va bene Oscar, Tra un'ora tornerò, spero che tuo padre non vi scopra."  
"Grazie Madre!"

Non faccio in tempo ad uscire dalla stanza, che incrocio nel corridoio Andrè con un vassoio in nano con due tazze di cioccolata.

"Madame Marguérite …"  
"Va pure caro, tornerò tra un ora!"  
Sorrido e le rispondo: "Grazie Madame!"  
"Andrè …"  
"Si madame!"  
"Questo non significa che potete starvene tranquilli, mio marito potrebbe scoprivi comunque!"  
"Si lo so madame … grazie!"  
"A tra poco …Andrè!"

Entro nella camera della mia fidanzata.

"Oscar, posso entrare?"

Oscar mi sorride raggiante.

"Ma certo che si Andrè vieni!"

Chiudo la porta e poso il vassoio sul tavolo, mi avvicino, la stringo a me, la bacio.

Le sussurro appena: "Oscar …"

Ancora un altro bacio, Andrè mi stringe, mi abbraccia e ci sediamo sul sofà, mi da ancora un altro bacio.

Dopo aver bevuto la nostra cioccolata, gli dico: "Andrè, domani ci recheremo in caserma da Alain per la sua scarcerazione, e per comunicargli che la sua punizione continua con un mese a spalare letame nelle stalle."  
"Oscar, quando gli comunicherai della sua scarcerazione, vedrai che ti sarà riconosce, ma un po' meno quando apprenderà che si dovrà occupare del letame ih ih!"  
"Andrè, per tutto quello che ha fatto durante la missione, gli è andata anche bene, un altro Comandante al mio posto, non so quale punizione gli avrebbe inferto!"  
"Accidenti Colonnello, siete davvero temibile!"

Non resisto … mi avvicino ad Oscar e la bacio, le sussurro: "Oscar sai cosa ti propongo?"  
Gli sorrido. "Sentiamo Andrè .."  
"Domani mattina andiamo via di qui all'alba …."  
"Così presto? Ma noi non dobbiamo mica prendere servizio Andrè!"  
"Lo so … ed è proprio per questo motivo, che dico di uscire prima di casa…"  
"Non ti capisco Andrè .."  
"Ascoltami … tuo padre sicuramente vorrà venire con noi, ricordi?! Ci ha detto che verrà a sorvegliarci anche in caserma, e noi sai cosa facciamo almeno domani?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Fuggiamo praticamente da qui, prima che lui si svegli, e andiamo via … magari prima di recarci in caserma andiamo da qualche parte .. per rimanere un po' da soli, cosa ne dici?"  
"Buona idea Andrè, e per non avere problemi gli diremo che avevamo dimenticato di essere sotto la sua sorveglianza e comunque, se non siamo arrivati prima al Comando è perché ci siamo fermati a Parigi.  
Così anche se lui dovesse arrivare prima di noi, avremo un motivo plausibile!"  
"Pensi che ci crederà Oscar?"  
"Non lo so Andrè, ma sinceramente, non mi interessa ah ah ah!"

Guardo la mia Oscar rapito dalla sua dolcezza, le sussurro: "Quanto sei bella amore mio …."  
La bacio con passione, sfioro la sua pelle candida, profumata di rose. Mi sorride, ricambia il mio bacio, mi accarezza leggera il viso, sento le sue dita sottili sulla mia pelle, leggere. Quanto vorrei sfilarle questo vestito, piano, gustandomi ogni gesto di attesa, sfiorare la sua pelle, baciarla ovunque! Per ora mi accontento di baciare il suo viso ed il suo petto. Guardo le sue mani, l'anello che porta al dito …. simbolo della nostra promessa di vita insieme. Lei mi ha scelto, non finirò mai di adorare questa fiera amazzone, che mi ha scelto come suo uomo.

Vorrei sentirlo più vicino, vorrei poterlo accarezzare ovunque, vorrei sentire il suo respiro sulla mia pelle …..e pensare che fino all'altra notte non avrei mai immaginato nulla di simile! Di poter desiderare Andrè così … e neppure che avesse certi talenti….. sorrido persa in questi pensieri, mentre Andrè mi abbraccia stretta.

Ho indossato la mia camicia da notte, sono seduto davanti al camino acceso, perché non riesco a dormire.  
Marguérite si fa scudo con la mia intransigenza per non concedersi, senza pensare minimamente che io ormai sono al limite della resistenza. Stasera ha voluto ballare con me la Volta, solo per il piacere di torturami … è stata davvero diabolica con me, sa perfettamente che muoio dalla voglia di possederla, e lei non curante mi ha torturato con quel dannato ballo … se solo ci ripenso, altro che dormire stasera, sono terribilmente agitato!  
Mi alzo nervosamente dalla poltrona, mi aggiro per la stanza, sento di non farcela più desidero troppo mia moglie. Penso a voce alta: "Che ricattatrice che sei Marguérite!"  
Ancora più nervoso di prima rovisto in un cassetto alla ricerca di alcune carte e trovo il libro, esclamo: "Ma questo è il libro di Sassoin!"  
Guardo la copertina che non è affatto pudica, sorrido, lo sfoglio mi sento attratto dal contenuto, non nego che guardare certe figure mi emozionano, figurarsi poi con l'astinenza che Marguérite ha deciso di infliggermi contro la mia volontà.  
Sono in piedi davanti al camino, mi siedo e guardandolo penso: però davvero bello questo libro … illustrazioni perfette, così perfette da sembrare vere … accidenti se continuo a guardare questa roba, allora si che esco fuori di testa! ….  
Non riesco a non guardarlo, mi piace troppo .. però credo che questo libro mi faccia più male che bene, comincio a stare male più di prima … sarei capace di andare nella stanza di Oscar e trascinare la mia amata moglie e portarmela qua! … Oddio ma che dico … se faccio simili pensieri allora si che sto davvero male, ma non mi importa, io continuo a guardarlo e a deliziarmi con questi disegni magnifici e con tutte le descrizione del caso.

Ormai è quasi passata un'ora da quando ho lasciato i ragazzi da soli, devo tornare nella stanza di mia figlia, ma prima voglio passare per quella di Augustin, desidero augurargli la buona notte, spero che così facendo rinsavisca e cambi atteggiamento, e poi so perfettamente che stasera con quella danza, gli ho scatenato ancora di più il desidero. Spero che la mia tattica serva per fare in modo che Oscar dorma da sola e non che sia costretta alla mia presenza.  
Sono davanti alla nostra stanza, entro senza bussare e in punta di piedi, voglio fargli una sorpresa.  
Guarda il letto e vedo che è ancora intatto, il mio sguardo si posa verso il camino acceso e vedo mio marito seduto di spalle, in poltrona, credo che sia tutto preso dalla lettura altrimenti mi avrebbe sentita entrare.  
Sono ormai alle sue spalle, mi rendo conto che davvero sta leggendo ed è davvero assorto da quel libro, ma appena poso lo sguardo sulla pagina vedo delle figure inequivocabili.

"AUGUSTIN! …"

Sento la voce di Marguérite alle mie spalle, chiudo immediatamente il libro con forza, scatto in piedi, la guardo spaventato, e nascondo il libro dietro la schiena.

"Ma … Marguérite … co .. cosa ci fai qui?!"  
"Cosa c'è Augustin, non ti fa forse piacere vedermi qui?"  
"Ce .. certo che si Marguérite .. è .. che .. non ti aspettavo di certo …"  
"Me ne sono accorta Augustin! … Augustin …"  
"Si cara …"  
"Cosa nascondi lì?"  
"Lì dove cara?"  
"Come dove?! Ma dietro la schiena!"  
"Ih ih oh … o si questo … ecco .. vedi … leggevo …"  
"Deve essere un libro interessante visto che non mi hai sentita entrare!"  
"Ah si .. un poco interessante …"  
"Allora sicuramente piacerà anche a me, perché non lo guardiamo insieme?"  
"Ecco .. veramente … io .. non .."  
"Ma insomma Augustin, perché balbetti?"  
"I .. io? NOO … no ..no .. Marguérite io non balbetto …!"  
Cammino e mi metto dietro le spalle di Augustin, lui tenta di girarsi verso di me ma io glielo impedisco e gli dico: "Dammi quel libro, voglio guardarlo anch'io …"  
"No Marguérite no!"  
"E invece si Augustin, voglio vederlo anch'io!"

Tento di levarglielo dalle mani, lottiamo, mi fa resistenza, ma alla fine diventa mio, lo sfoglio.

"Uhmmm davvero interessante Augustin … bello, davvero molto bello!"

Vedo mio marito imbarazzato.

"Ma .. Marguérite … dammelo …"  
"No! Voglio guardarlo anch'io!"  
"Non è una lettura adatta a te, ti ho detto di darmelo!"  
"NO!"  
"E' un ordine Marguérite!"  
"AUGUSTIN, NON CREDEVO CHE TI INTERESSASSERO CERTI LIBRI!"  
"Sccc ,, non gridare, sveglierai tutti! Su dammelo!"  
"No!"  
"E' un ordine Marguérite!"  
"Sono tua moglie Augustin, non un tuo sottoposto!"  
"Se fossi mia moglie tu non mi terresti in astinenza, è tutta colpa tua se ricorro a certe letture!"  
"A si?! E' così che la metti?"  
"Certo Marguérite .. è tutta colpa tua e di nessun altro! Adesso cosa pretendi?"  
"Augustin se la metti così, sai che faccio di questo libro?"  
"Co .. cosa Marguérite .. quel libro non è mi …"

Vedo Marguérite lanciare nel fuoco il libro con rabbia, io urlo: " NOOOO … QUEL LIBRO NON E' MIO MA DI SASSOINN!"  
"Adesso vuoi incolpare quel caro ragazzo pur di nascondere le tue perversioni Augustin?"

Le parole di Marguérite in questo momento mi sembrano superficiali. Mi precipito immediatamente al camino e con l'attizzatoio cerco di recuperare il libro di Sassoin, riesco a tirarlo fuori, spengo le fiamme, ma è un tantino bruciacchiato.

"Cosa hai fatto Marguérite, vuoi capire che non è mio?!"  
"Augustin io non ti credo, ma se anche fosse così, non mi aspettavo certo che tu, ricorressi a certe letture, marito mio!"  
Mi avvicino a lei e tento di abbracciarla.  
"Marguérite, non ti arrabbiare, piuttosto cerca di accontentarmi."  
"Non ci penso nemmeno, fintanto che mi obbligherai a dormire con nostra figlia, puoi scordarti di avere una moglie! E non ti avvicinare …. All'idea che tu .. che tu … quel libro sconcio … oh Augustin!"  
"Vieni qui, non sfuggirmi Marguérite, ti giuro che non ce la faccio più .. cosa vuoi che ti supplichi, che mi inginocchi?"  
"Niente di tutto questo, voglio solo che tu non mi costringa a sorvegliare Oscar e non devi farlo nemmeno tu, hai inteso Augustin?!"

Vedo mio marito spalancare gli occhi e urlare all'inverosimile: "Oscar … Oscar hai detto? Dov'è? Anzi, dove sono?"  
"Chi?"  
"Come chi, Andrè e Oscar?"  
"Sono in camera a bere una tazza di cioccolato."  
"Cosa? Tu li hai lasciati da soli? E da quanto tempo?"  
"AUGUSTIN!"  
"Sta zitta! Non voglio che con le tue urla svegli tutta la casa!"

Arrabbiato, vedo mio marito uscire dalla stanza.  
"Dove vai Augustin?"  
"Da quei due, non dimenticare che hanno già assaporato il frutto dell'amore e adesso non ci vuole molto per rifarlo!"  
"Augustin, tu dei proprio fuori di te!"

Mio marito non sente ragioni, percorre velocemente il corridoio, io lo seguo, sono dietro di lui, spero che i ragazzi non si facciano trovare in atteggiamenti inequivocabili, altrimenti si che qui si sveglierà tutta la casa!  
Vedo Augustin fare irruzione nella stanza di Oscar, senza nemmeno bussare, sotto voce lo richiamo: "Augustin!"

Andrè ed io chiacchieriamo allegramente davanti al camino, quando sentiamo qualcuno fare irruzione nella mia stanza: E' mio padre che entra senza alcun riguardo.

"Padre, ma si può sapere cosa Succede?"

Vedo mio padre sorpreso, immaginava di trovarci chissà in quale atteggiamento, io sorrido e lui è davvero in difficoltà.  
"Ecco .. no … io … e … che …"  
"Cosa avete Padre, perché balbettate? Avete qualcosa da dirmi?"  
"No! Anzi si, domani come abbiamo stabilito dovremo andare in caserma!"  
"Lo so Padre … andremo tutti e tre in caserma, come deciso! Avete ancora altro da dirmi?"  
"NO! Sssi …"  
Guarda Andrè e continua: "Andrè non è più l'ora di intrattenersi nella stanza di una fanciulla, su ragazzo alzati e torna in camera tua!"

Andrè sorride, si alza e dice: "Sissignore agli ordini!"  
"Andreeè .. non voglio che tu mi prenda in giro, chiaro?"  
"Sissignore, allora io vado a dormire …"  
Andrè mi guarda e mi dice: "Buona notte Oscar ….. Buona notte Madame … Generale! …"  
Mia madre sorride e gli risponde: "Buona notte figliolo!"

Poi guarda mio padre e gli dice: "Buona notte anche a te Augustin caro!"  
Mio marito mi guarda rosso in viso e collerico mi dice: "SE per te può essere una buona notte, allora ti auguro anch'io una felice notte Marguérite!"

Vedo Augustin lasciare la stanza sbattendo la porta.  
Oscar mi guarda e mi chiede: "Madre, cos'ha mio Padre?"  
"Niente cara, niente che non ha un uomo a un certo punto della sua vita, quando gli vengono negate alcune cose."  
"Non Vi capisco Madre."  
"Lo capirai Oscar .. lo capirai!"

E' ancora buio, all'alba manca ancora un po', ma io sono già sveglio e indosso la mia nuova divisa.  
Ieri sera avevo detto a Oscar che all'alba saremmo andati via per eludere il Generale, ma il pensiero unito all'impazienza, hanno fatto in modo che mi svegliassi prima.  
Qui a palazzo dormono ancora tutti, compresa mia nonna che è sempre così mattiniera.  
Vado in cucina e comincio a preparare la colazione per me e Oscar, e non solo, preparo anche qualcosa da portare via.

Sento dei passi, una voce: "Buongiorno Andrè!"  
"Oscar sei già qui, ma non è ancora l'alba!"  
"E allora Grandièr, tu che ci fai qui? E a quanto vedo hai già preparato la colazione e la borsa piena di cibo!"  
La guardo, le sorrido.  
"Speravo che tu non aspettassi l'alba per partire e così … ma su sbrighiamoci a fare colazione, non vorrei che tuo padre avesse il nostro stesso pensiero!"  
"Andrè, io temo proprio di si, sai che ti dico? Prendiamo qualche mela e la mangiamo in fretta prima di arrivare alle scuderie, tanto la borsa a quanto vedo è piena di viveri, andiamo via da qui immediatamente!"  
"Hai ragione amore, non vorrei che qualcuno per un qualsiasi motivo ci sorprendesse. Su andiamo!"

Andrè afferra la borsa dei viveri e usciamo dal retro della cucina, addentiamo velocemente una mela, e a passo marziale ci dirigiamo verso le scuderie.

"Andrè avevi già sellato i cavalli! Ma si può sapere a che ora ti sei svegliato stamattina?"  
"Sicuramente molto prima di te ah ah! … Su dai Oscar andiamo!"

Montiamo a cavallo e scappiamo via da palazzo Jarjayes.

Non è ancora l'alba che Andrè ed io siamo tornati nuovamente al casino di caccia della famiglia, portiamo dentro il necessario e sistemiamo il tutto.  
Non faccio in tempo a chiudere la porta che Andrè mi afferra per un braccio e tira a se, comincia a baciarmi e a sussurrarmi parole d'amore. In breve tempo ci ritroviamo nel letto nudi abbracciati e a ricambiarci amore senza risparmiarci.

E' mattina il sole ormai è alto quando schiudo gli occhi, mi giro nel letto e non trovo mia figlia Oscar.  
Mormoro appena: "Si è già alzata, Oscar non cambierà mai le sue abitudini di soldato!" Chiudo gli occhi e penso ad Augustin e a quando lo stia facendo tribolare.  
Sorrido e continuò a mormorare: "EH .. Augustin … vedremo che vincerà la guerra, se tu o io!"  
Dopo aver fatto queste riflessioni, sento un tocco deciso alla porta.  
"Avanti."  
"Bu .. buongiorno Marguérite …"  
"Buongiorno a te caro, come mai sei qui?"  
"Debbo andare in caserma con Oscar e Andrè, sai …. per la questione di Sassoin e …"  
"Si ma tu cosa c'entri? La questione riguarda nostra figlia, è lei il Comandante di quel ragazzo non tu!"  
"Si si lo so … ma io li devo accompagnare!"  
"Cosa? E' per quale motivo?"  
"Perché non voglio che vadano da soli, sai, potrebbero fermarsi da qualche parte e … insomma tu hai capito benissimo, farebbero quello che tu mi neghi e che, a me, spetta di diritto!"  
"Diritto dici? Augustin, i diritti si conquistano non si pretendono!"

Vedo la mia Marguérite alzarsi dal letto, ha indosso una camicia da notte molto ammiccante, forse è il mio desiderio che me la fa vedere così, perché fino adesso non facevo nemmeno caso all'abbigliamento notturno che indossava, avanzo verso di lei e l'abbraccio.

"Ascoltami mia dolce Marguérite, perché non … ti concedi a me … adesso … ora … ti prego!"  
"Ma Augustin .. hai dimenticato che siamo in camera di nostra figlia?"  
"Si si si hai ragione. Allora andiamo di la, nella nostra … ti prego Marguérite …"  
"Beh si Augustin, si potrebbe fare … ma alle mie condizioni però…"  
La stringo a me con passione .. ardore, le chiedo: "Quali condizioni Marguérite, lo sai che ti concedo tutto ciò che vuoi, l'importante è che tu giaccia con me!"  
"Davvero Augustin?!" Allora ti prendo in parola …"  
"Si si si .. tutto quello che vuoi .. ti voglio Marguérite …"  
"Allora non assillerai più i ragazzi, vero Augustin?"  
Mi allontano appena da Marguérite e batto un piede per rabbia e impreco: "Oh Santo Cielo Marguérite, ti pregooo! Chiedimi tutto, tutto ciò che vuoi, ma meno che quello!"  
" Allora non se ne fa niente!"  
"NO NO NOOOO! Dove vai?!  
"Dietro il paravento, Augustin, a cambiarmi!"  
"No no non voglio, vieni qui!"  
"Sei un tantino agitato marito mio, forse è colpa di quel libro? Ti ha fatto fare dei sogni agitati?"

Guardo Marguérite allontanarsi e nascondersi dietro al paravento, vedo dal separè lanciare via la camicia da notte … è chiaro ,la sua è una dichiarazione di guerra … una sfida che io non voglio perdere.  
Non resisto, mi precipito dietro il separè, la guardo e mormoro: "Sei bellissima!"  
"Augustin, va via, tu non devi stare qui!"  
"Sono tuo marito e ho tutto il diritto di stare qui a guardarti!"  
"E se dovesse arrivare Oscar?"  
"Che arrivi pure, tu sei mia moglie, è lei che non può fare certe cose visto che non è ancora una donna sposata!"  
"Augustin, sei rimasto un uomo all'antica, marito mio devi modernizzarti un poco!"  
"Si si .. prometto che lo farò, ma adesso fatti abbracciare, e lasciati baciare …"  
"Ma Augustin, sono nuda!"  
"E ciò che voglio ed è così che devi rimanere, aspetta che vado a chiudere la porta."

Lascio la mia amata dietro al paravento e mi precipito per dare la chiave, quando vedo la porta aprirsi, è Sabrina che porta la colazione.  
Appena mi vede mi dice: "Oh scusate Generale io … ho portato la colazione per Vostra moglie e Oscar."

Sento la voce di Sabrina e immediatamente la chiamo: "Sabrina …"  
"Si madame .."  
"Vieni qui per favore, devi darmi una mano ad allacciarmi il vestito."  
"Ora arrivo madame!"

Vedo Sabrina andare dietro il paravento con mia grande sofferenza, capisco che non riuscirò nemmeno oggi a convincere mia moglie a cedere, e con rassegnazione le chiedo: "Sabrina sai dov'è mia figlia Oscar?"  
"No Signore, non l'ho ancora vista."  
"Forse è di sotto vado a cercarla …. A dopo Marguérite .."  
"A dopo caro!"  
Esco dalla stanza e borbotto: " A dopo caro … si si ma quando? Quando avrò un collasso?"

Percorro il corridoio e vedo i nipoti aggirarsi per il palazzo e chiedo: "Avete visto Vostra zia Oscar?"  
"No nonno, non l'abbiamo vista!"  
"E lo zio Andrè?"  
"Nemmeno lui!"  
"Va bene, va bene ho capito!"

Scendo in cucina, chiedo di loro, ma nessuno sa niente, comincio a dubitare, il sospetto si fa largo nei mie pensieri. Mi precipito alle scuderie e trovo Jacques lo stalliere e chiedo: "Hai visto per caso mia figlia Oscar e Andrè? "  
"No signore, e non ci sono nemmeno i loro cavalli."  
"CO .. COSA?! E DOVE SONO ANDATI?"  
"Non lo so Signore, io sono nelle scuderie dall'alba e i loro cavalli non c'erano."  
"COSA? MALEDIZIONE .. ME L'HANNO FATTA ANCORA!"  
"Cosa Vi succede Signore?"  
"STA ZITTO TU, PENSA AGLI AFFARI TUOI E VEDI DI SELLARMI IL CAVALLO … SU MUOVITI SBRIGATIIIII!"  
"Si signore!"


	53. Chapter 53

Mie amate, gentili, adorabili lettrici, come ogni sera lascio a voi la lettura del prossimo capitolo di Avventura sulle Alpi. Mi raccomando, siate comprensive con questo povero padre vessato, marito in castità, generale vessato dalla governante di casa!

Attendo i vostri commenti.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

L'Arte della seduzione

Augustin è fuori di sé, sarà dovuto anche all'astinenza a cui lo sottopongo, però sta davvero esagerando.  
Sta cercando i ragazzi dappertutto, non li trova, l'ho visto entrare nelle scuderie, devo raggiungerlo.

"Augustin! …"  
"Cosa c'è Marguérite …"  
"Sei un tantino arrabbiato o sbaglio?"  
"Davvero? Tu mi vedi arrabbiato? Ma no … Marguérite, sono soltanto furioso!"

Guardo Jacques e gli dico: "Per favore lasciami sola con mio marito."  
"Come desiderate Madame!"

Vedo Jacques allontanarsi, mi accerto che non ci sia nessuno, guardo Augustin con severità e gli dico: "E si può sapere perché saresti furioso?"  
"Come, non lo sai? Oscar e Andrè non sono in casa, sono andati via!"  
"E allora?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire allora?!"  
"Augustin tu … tu … stai davvero esagerando. Andrè e Oscar non sono più dei ragazzini, sono persone adulte e responsabili, devi lasciarli in pace!"  
"Marguérite, mi meraviglio di te, non mi sembra vero che tu che sei la madre, possa parlare così …"  
"Augustin, ti ricordi qui .. in queste scuderie .. tanti anni fa? Allora non eravamo ancora sposati eppure sono stata tua … ricordo che tu mi amavi …" gli dico avvicinandomi a lui, lasciandogli una carezza leggera sul viso.  
"Io ti amo ancora Marguérite e tu lo sai benissimo .. è solo che adesso hai deciso di giocare con me come il gatto gioca con il topo, non è vero Marguérite?!"

Vedo Augustin avanzare verso di me, siamo faccia a faccia, con un braccio mi afferra, mi stringe, mi avvicina a se, mi guarda intensamente e mi bacia, mi bacia come non aveva fatto prima.  
Il suo bacio racchiude tutto il suo desiderio, mi sussurra: "Ti voglio …"  
Si riprende nuovamente le mie labbra, sento le sue mani scivolare sul mio corpo, sento il suo respiro caldo e affannato, mi supplica ancora: "Non ti negare ancora … adesso basta …... non ti sei divertita abbastanza?"  
"Augustin…..pensi che per me sia facile?... se…se…se io non mi negassi più … tu …...tu andresti a cercarli?"  
Mio marito mi guarda intensamente, ansimante, e mi dice: "Ti giuro di no! Non vado da nessuna parte … rimango con te Marguérite ….. per tutto il giorno …"

Finisce appena di parlarmi che mi bacia ancora e comincia ad alzarmi le vesti.

"A…. Augu…..Augustin ….. non dovrai nemmeno rimproverarli a loro rientro …" anche la mia voce è un soffio….inizio affare fatica a controllarmi, il mio Augustin è ancora affascinante!  
"Giuro che non dirò loro nulla …"

Augustin continua a frugare dentro le vesti, con impazienza, cerca di slacciarmi l'abito, la sua mano è sulle mie gambe, sento che freme, e continua a dirmi: "Quanto sei bella Marguérite …"  
"Augustin .. non voglio dormire più con nostra figlia … voglio tornare nel mio letto…..con …..con te!"  
"Marguérite .. hai….hai vinto….la…. la guerra, se non vuoi … allora …..non ti obbligherò più a farlo … però .. tu…tu… in cambio, dovrai concederti .. tutte le volte che io….io….. lo desidero …" un soffio, un ansimo….il respiro veloce…..

La sua voce trema e ansima, io con astuta lucidità gli dico: "Se mi dai la tua parola Augustin, allora accetto." Sorrido tra me….  
"Marguérite .. Marguérite …"  
"Augustin ….qui?!"  
"Si si … qui … non riesco più ad aspettare …..ti prego!"  
"Ma…. la porta è aperta!"  
"Si si Marguérite … adesso la chiudo …"  
Vedo Augustin precipitarsi alla porta, la chiude e si avventa su di me, continua a baciarmi con ardore e mi trascina sul pagliaio, mi fa coricare, sono sotto di lui, continua ad alzare le gonne fino a perdersi in me!

"Nanny, hai visto mia madre?"  
"No Joséphine, anch'io la sto cercando da un pezzo, ma non la trovo. La cuoca vuole sapere cosa preparare per pranzo, ma lei non si trova da nessuna parte … Ma in questa casa ormai c'è solo confusione e nient'altro! Vado in giardino, magari è là."  
"Aspetta Nanny vengo anch'io, devo chiederle una cosa, magari la troviamo, su andiamo."

Joséphine ed io percorriamo il giardino, la cerchiamo con lo sguardo ma non troviamo nessuno, vediamo Jacques alle prese con i cavalli davanti la fontana, Nanny gli chiede: "Jacques, per caso hai visto Madame?"  
"Si, l'ultima volta che l'ho vista era nelle scuderie con il padrone, avevano tutta l'aria di volere discutere."  
"Ho capito, grazie Jacques."

Guardo Joséphine e le dico: "Tua madre non fa altro che discutere con tuo padre a causa del suo atteggiamento."  
"Lo so Nanny, mio padre è davvero cocciuto, solo mia madre è in grado di tenergli testa e farlo rinsavire .."  
"Chi, tuo padre? Allora non lo conosci piccola!"  
"Nanny, mi meraviglio di te, possibile che tu non conosca l'unica maniera per far rinsavire un uomo?! No dai non ci credo ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, ma che modo è il tuo di parlare?"  
"Su dai Nanny, non scandalizzarti.. e non dirmi che tu non hai mai usato l'arma più preziosa che noi donne possediamo, perché non ci credo!"  
"Quanto sei maliziosa Joséphine!"  
"Su Nanny non fare quella faccia e andiamo a cercarla ah ah!"

"Augustin …."  
"Marguérite …. cara quanto mi sei mancata … ci vorrà davvero molto tempo, prima che tu riesca a sopperire alle tue mancanze ….… su vieni qui che ancora non mi basti!"

"Nanny, mia madre deve essere per forza nelle scuderie, sento delle voci provenire da lì."  
"Si hai ragione, è la sua voce e mi sembra di sentire anche quella di tuo padre, magari stanno discutendo ancora, per via di Andrè e tua sorella."

Apro lentamente la porta delle scuderie e sento degli strani lamenti a me conosciuti, mi incuriosisco e lo sguardo mi cade sul giaciglio di paglia, manca poco che scoppio a ridere, ma tempestivamente mi porto la mano alla bocca ed esco fuori immediatamente.

"Joséphine cosa succede, perché quell'espressione?"

Joséphine non riesce a rispondermi, perché tenta di soffocare la risata, tutto ciò mi sembra strano e varco la porta, appena mi rendo conto di ciò che sta succedendo su quel pagliaio, mi porto anch'io le mani alla bocca, ma non certo per soffocare la risata, ma per soffocare l'urlo che sto per emettere, mi giro immediatamente e vedo Joséphine trattenersi dal ridere.  
Esco immediatamente dalle scuderie, e chiudo lentamente la porta senza fare rumore, raggiungo di corsa Joséphine che, appena siamo sufficientemente distante, scoppia a ridere e dice: "Nonna sta tranquilla, adesso mio padre lascerà un po' in pace mia sorella e Andrè ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine! Ti sembra il modo di parlare? Porta un po' più rispetto ai tuoi genitori!"  
"Su su dai Nanny, non fare quella faccia che mi fai ridere, di cosa ti ho parlato prima?! Mia madre è una donna che sa il fatto suo, altro che mio padre AH AH!""  
"Joséphine per favore, e vedi di non farne parola con nessuno!"  
"A chi dovrei raccontarlo Nanny ah ah!"  
"A tua madre per esempio, io ti conosco e a mettere in imbarazzo gli altri sei davvero brava!"  
Abbraccio Nanny e continuando a ridere la dico: "Ma no … sta tranquilla ah ah!"  
"Tranquilla, con te?! Che il cielo ci aiuti allora!"  
"Ah ah ah!"

Siamo nel letto nudi e abbracciati, sento le labbra di Andrè posarsi continuamente sulla mia testa, leggere, tra i miei capelli, mi accarezza leggero, sulla schiena. Ho il capo appoggiato al suo petto, sono rilassata, sto bene tra le sue braccia, calde accoglienti. Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche attimo, fino a che lui non si allontana appena per guardarmi e baciare ancora le mie labbra. È leggero, inizia piano, dolce, poi si sposta dalle labbra, passa al collo e lascia una scia di piccoli baci. Mi abbandono ancora tra le sue braccia, le sensazioni che mi dona il mio Andrè sono uniche, in lui percepisco tanta passione e … amore … tanto amore! Non avrei mai immaginato tanta dolcezza in un abbraccio. Andrè mi ha fatto scoprire un mondo nuovo, un mondo solo nostro, fatto di amore, di carezze, di baci e…..di abbandono.  
Le sue mani mi accarezzano tutto il corpo, solo al suo tocco rabbrividisco, lo guardo e gli dico: "Andrè non potrei più fare a meno di te!"  
Andrè mi guarda, mi sorride, mi bacia ancora, mi porta nuovamente sotto di lui, si impadronisce avidamente delle mie labbra, le sue mani mi accarezzano ancora e ancora …  
"Andrè sei il padrone dei miei sensi … ti appartengono … io ti appartengo …."  
"Oscar … Oscar … sei la mia Signora … la mia padrona … la mia vita …."

Andrè mi guarda con passione e si avventa nuovamente su di me, mi abbandono a lui con tutto l'amore che sento nel mio cuore. Arresa a lui, al mio amore.  
Oscar si lascia trasportare dalle mie mani, si lascia percorrere tutta da una miriade di baci, di carezze. La sua pelle ha un sapore così dolce, un profumo. I suoi capelli morbidi, setosi, le sue ciglia lunghe a incorniciare gli occhi azzurri, due pozze in cui mi perdo ogni volta, il suo sorriso timido, sempre un poco imbarazzato, la sua pelle liscia. Mi perdo in lei ed ogni volta, perdo il senso del tempo, voglio solo farla stare bene, voglio che lei sia felice. Voglio sentirla pronunciare il mio nome, come una supplica, per questa dolce tortura che è l'amore. Voglio farla impazzire per la gioia!  
Andrè, il mio Andrè. È una continua scoperta. Lo lascio fare, può fare di me ciò che vuole, lui è così sicuro, dolce, delicato. Mi accarezza come se fossi una piccola cosa fragile, da preservare, accudire. È tutto così nuovo per me. Mi piace, lasciami trasportare da Andrè e dalle sensazioni che riesce a trasmettermi.  
"Ti amo, ti amo" tanti piccoli sussurri, la sua voce dolce e rassicurante, che continua a chiamarmi, a farmi sentire sicura.

Mi abbottono la giacca della divisa, avverto alle mie spalle la presenza di Andrè, sento il suo tocco cingermi intorno ai miei fianchi, sento che appoggia la testa sulla mia schiena, mi sussurra: "Ti amo …"  
Sorrido, mi volto, i nostri sguardi ormai complici si sfiorano, gli sussurro anch'io: "Ti amo …Andrè…"  
Ancora un altro bacio, lungo e appassionato. È tempo di andare, ma sappiamo entrambi che saremmo rimasti nel nostro nido ancora a lungo.

Abbiamo appena varcato il portone della caserma, lasciamo i cavalli al solato di turno, Andrè ed io camminiamo a passo spedito, non parliamo, incrociamo i primi soldati che ci fanno il saluto militare, con atteggiamento altero rispondo al loro saluto. Sono davanti al mio ufficio, dico a un soldato che è di picchetto: "Va a chiamare il vice Comandate!"  
"Sissignore!"  
Entriamo in ufficio, mi avvicino alla finestra e guardo in piazza d'armi, mi giro verso Andrè e gli dico: "Strano, mio padre non si è visto ancora!"  
"Forse ci avrà ripensato."  
"Mio padre?! Noo! … Non è da lui cambiare idea così tanto facilmente, e tu lo sai …. ma poco mi importa, faccia come vuole!"

"Buongiorno Comandante! … Capitano …"  
"Buongiorno Colonnello Da Guille! … Colonnello dov'è la pratica che debbo firmare per la scarcerazione per il soldato Sassoin?"  
"Eccola qui Comandate, è già pronta, dovete soltanto apportare la vostra firma, ora ve la prendo."  
Vedo il Colonnello Da Guille, aprire il cassetto della scrivania e tirare fuori il documento.  
"Ecco qua Comandante, dovete solo firmare."

Prendo penna e calamaio e apporto le firme dovute, e gli dico: "Ecco … adesso fatelo scarcerare, e voglio Sassoin immediatamente nel mio ufficio!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"  
Da Guillè si rimette sull'attenti e tira se la porta.

Sento dei passi avanzare verso la mia cella, sono incuriosito, non è certo ora del rancio.  
Vedo il soldato carcerario con le chiavi in mano che infila la chiave nella serratura della mia cella, il rumore è inconfondibile, il lucchetto si apre e mi dice: "Sassoin, sei libero, ma devi immediatamente recarti nell'ufficio del Comandante Jarjayes, ti sta aspettando!"  
"Cosa?! .. Sono libero?!"  
"Si sei libero, il Comandante ha appena firmato l'ordine di scarcerazione, ma vuole parlarti!"  
Mormoro appena: "Non è possibile, il diavolo biondo ha avuto compassione di me e mi ha liberato. Però quali cambiamenti che ti fa l'amore AH AH AH!"  
"Su andiamo Sassoin, debbo scortarti fino all'uscita!"

Percorriamo i corridoi del carcere, non mi erano sembrati tanto lunghi, vado verso la libertà e …. dalla mia Sabrina!

Un tocco alla porta.  
Alain si mette sugli attenti, e saluta il Comandante.

"Signore sono qui! …"  
Guardo Andrè e ridacchiando gli dico: "Capitano …"  
"Alain sediamoci, devo parlarti!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"  
"Alain, non ti meravigli che ti abbia fatto scarcerare tanto presto?"  
"Certo che si Comandante, certo che non me lo aspettavo!"  
"Uhmm … ho tenuto comunque conto della missione che hai svolto in maniera eccellente, e così ho deciso di sorvolare in parte sulle tue … ribellioni … chiamiamole pure così. Però devo mettere subito in chiaro che la tua punizione non è ancora finita …"

Vedo lo sguardo di Alain smarrito., e sussurra: "Non capisco …"  
"La tua punizione Alain non si conclude con tre giorni di carcere, dovrai occuparti delle stalle, per un mese, spetterà a te il compito di spalare letame! E bada che siano pulite, o il tempo si allungherà"  
"Co .. come?"  
"Hai poco da lamentarti, anzi Sassoin, ti è andata bene …"

Osservo Alain e lo vedo poco convinto.

"Alain non fare quella faccia, e pensa che stasera sarai con tua moglie!"  
"Si .. si … grazie Comandante!"  
"Un'altra cosa Alain … Come saprai; Sabrina lavora per me e le ho assegnato una stanza, naturalmente è anche la tua. Sabrina usufruirà di un permesso a settimana e voi avrete la giornata libera."  
"Ma comandante Oscar, Vostro padre … è d'accordo?"  
"Certo che si, ma ti invito caldamente a evitare qualsiasi discussione con lui, non vorrei che mi creassi dei problemi con lui, chiaro Alain?"  
"State tranquilla Comandante, e poi io ho il mio lavoro qui in caserma, tornerò al palazzo la sera e quando avrò le mie giornate libere, che spero che coincidano non quelle di mia moglie."  
"Non preoccuparti, provvederò anche a questo Alain, questo è tutto puoi andare!"  
"Grazie Comandante, siete davvero generosa più del solito …"  
"Ah, un'ultima cosa Alain: ti suggerisco di fare un bagno ogni sera, prima di raggiungere palazzo Jarjayes, o la cara nonna di Andrè non ti farà entrare, anzi…..ti caccerà a mestolate!" scoppio a ridere al pensiero della cara Nanny! Andrè mi guarda e mi sorride!  
Guardo Andrè e gli dico: "E si l'amore rende generosi, è tutto merito Vostro Capitano AH AH AH!"  
"ALAIN! Cosa fai ricominci?! Non siamo più in missione ma in caserma, e tu non devi prenderti certe libertà, mi sono spiegata?"  
Mi metto sugli attenti, e le dico: "Ai Vostri ordini Comandante!"  
"E adesso Alain occupati delle tue nuove mansioni."  
"Sissignore!"

Vedo Alain uscire dall'ufficio e chiudere la porta svogliatamente, guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Qui abbiamo finito, possiamo andare."  
Andrè mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Comandante, siamo in licenza per altri otto giorni, e visto che Vostro padre non è venuto ancora a darci la caccia propongo di eludere la sorveglianza ancora per qualche ora, che ne dite?"  
Gli sorrido e gli dico: "Capitano, concordo perfettamente con Voi; approfittiamo immediatamente di questa libera uscita ah ah!"

Lasciamo la caserma e portiamo i cavalli al galoppo.  
Siamo a Parigi, ci aggiriamo per le vie, ci rammarica vedere solo miseria e disperazione, Andrè ed io entriamo in una locanda, c'è qualche avventore che beve e sbraita contro i sovrani.

"Andrè, io direi di bere in fretta il nostro bicchiere di birra e andare via subito, voglio trascorrere una giornata spensierata, magari ci aggiriamo un po' per le campagne e torniamo a casa per l'ora di pranzo."  
"Come vuoi Oscar, a dire il vero, ho dormito molto poco e dopo pranzo andrò a riposare un poco ah ah!"  
"Non posso negare che la giornata di ieri è stata lunga e faticosa, piacevole, ma faticosa, e poi questa mattina abbiamo lasciato il palazzo prima dell'alba e poi …. al casino di caccia…. … devo ammettere che anch'io mi sento stanca! Appagata, felice ma stanca!"  
Guardo Oscar con aria sognante, senza rendermi conto che non siamo soli, ci riportano alla realtà le battute che udiamo.  
"Ehi Marcel, lo sapevi che tra gli ufficiali della guardia metropolitana ci sono dei sodomita?"  
"Ma che diavolo dici Antoine, di chi stai parlando?"  
"Come di chi?! Ma di quei due che sono seduti a quel tavolo AH AH AH!"  
"Oscar andiamo via, altrimenti qui finisce male!"  
"Andiamo Andrè."  
"Andrè ed io andiamo dall'oste e saldiamo il conto, lasciamo immediatamente il locale, mentre alle nostre spalle sentiamo arrivare delle risate sguaiate.

I nostri cavalli partono al galoppo, ormai siamo in aperta campagna tra un po' ci addentriamo nella boscaglia, decidiamo di fermarci all'ombra di una grande quercia, prima di arrivare al palazzo.

"Andrè, non possiamo permetterci che accada nuovamente una cosa simile, dobbiamo stare attenti affinchè non si ripeta una cosa simile!"  
"Hai ragione Oscar, non mi sono reso conto di come ti guardavo, ci mancava poco che scoppiasse una rissa."  
"Non sarebbe stata la prima volta ha ha!"  
"Si, ma prima era diverso …. ma adesso no Oscar, dobbiamo stare alla larga dai guai, basta con quella vita!"  
"Si Andrè, hai ragione!"  
Mi stringo a lui e ci scambiamo un bacio dolce e appassionato.

Marguérite cara, siamo rimasti nella scuderie tutta la mattinata, spero che nessuno ci abbia cercato!"  
"Augustin, credo che sia quasi l'ora di pranzo, e se qualcuno dovesse chiederci qualcosa, diremo che siamo stati in giro per una passeggiata, va bene Augustin?"  
"Certo cara … e adesso vieni qui accanto a me, baciami …."

Augustin mi bacia, è davvero tenero e amorevole con me, ritrovo l'uomo dolce e passionale che ho sposato e di cui mi sono innamorata anni fa.

"Augustin, marito mio, da quanto tempo che non eri così! Ti prego marito mio, pensa un po' più a noi e lascia perdere tutto il resto, ormai i nostri figli sono adulti e hanno la loro vita!"

Le parole di Marguérite non fanno una piega ma io non posso lasciar passare inosservate certe cose ad Oscar, certo devo tenermi buona Marguérite, e cercare di non esagerare, ed è meglio che lei sappia il meno possibile, altrimenti lei me la farebbe pagare, ed io certo non posso vivere senza averla ancora … ne morirei!

"Augustin mi ascolti?"  
"Si si certo cara .."  
"Mi hai promesso che lascerai in pace i ragazzi, non è vero?"  
"A si si … tranquilla …"  
"Non ti vedo tanto sicuro di quello che dici Augustin, guarda che se mi stai mentendo tu lo sai cosa ti aspetta!"  
"No no Marguérite non parlarmi così, solo al pensiero rabbrividisco!"  
"Allora fila dritto Augustin … altrimenti …. Astinenza AH AH AH e sarebbe un vero peccato…..uhm…."  
"Marguérite Marguérite!"  
All'improvviso un tuono assordante irrompe nelle scuderie, un sussulto, mi spavento e istintivamente mi abbraccio al mio Generale.

"Augustin! …. Che spavento … così all'improvviso!"

Sorrido e bacio sulla nuca la mia Marguérite.

"Augustin, senti è un vero e proprio temporale .."

Augustin si avvicina alla porta, l'apre: "Marguérite, è impossibile uscire, siamo rimasti prigionieri …"  
"Augustin ,come facciamo?"  
"Semplice mia cara … rimaniamo qui finché non smette …!"  
"Augustin ma … cosa diranno …!"  
"Se ti riferisci alle tue figlie, sai cosa mi importa ah ah ah!"

"Andrè manca ancora poco e saremo arrivati …."  
"Oscar non si vede più niente … il temporale ci ha colti di sorpresa …"  
"Andrè finalmente abbiamo varcato il cancello …. Le scuderie però sembrano ancora lontane …. ah ah!

Finalmente siamo dietro la porta delle scuderie, la pioggia è talmente violenta che le nostre parole diventano inudibili.

Andrè spalanca la porta della stalla, entriamo, siamo bagnati fradici.

"Oscar … è davvero incredibile questo temporale … così all'improvviso … all'orizzonte non c'era una nuvola!"

"Accidenti Andrè nemmeno quando eravamo in missione ci siamo imbattuti in un temporale simile!"

All'improvviso udiamo la voce di mio padre, sembra quasi un ruggito il suo.

"Ne sei proprio sicura Oscar? Se non ricordo male, tu e Andrè sulle Alpi siete stati sorpresi da una bufera di neve, l'avete dimenticato forse?"  
"Padre … Madre .. ci siete anche voi, cosa ci fate qui?"

Vedo mia madre imbarazzata e comincia a balbettare: "Ecco …. Noi … io e … tuo padre … siamo venuti per …"  
Mio padre altrettanto imbarazzato va in suo aiuto: "Oscar tua madre ed io siamo qui perché …"  
"Padre, non è mia abitudine interferire nella vita altrui, e certo non voglio che Voi mi diate una spiegazione."  
Sento mia madre ribattere: "Ma no Oscar io … dovevo parlare con tuo padre, e in casa è impossibile farlo e così siamo venuti qui."

Andrè mi guarda da capo a piedi e mi dice: "Oscar sei fradicia, ti prenderai un malanno!"  
"Andrè non sei certo messo meglio … Andrè, è meglio entrare in casa, tanto peggio di così …!"  
Mia madre ribatte: "Oscar fuori diluvia, ma certo non potete rimanere in queste condizioni."  
Andrè mi guarda.  
"Oscar, tanto siamo bagnati e prendere altra pioggia addosso non sarà la fine del mondo, sempre meglio che rimanere così."  
"Hai ragione Andrè, è meglio tornare in casa."  
Guardo mia madre e le dico: "A Voi certo conviene rimanere qui, non avete certo gli abiti bagnati, invece io e Andrè….per noi è preferibile andare."  
Sento mio padre: "Oscar è meglio che andiate, così non potete restare, io e tua madre invece aspetteremo che spiova, ma dopo dobbiamo parlare …. tutti insieme, cioè noi quattro."  
"Va bene Padre a dopo! …"  
Guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Andrè è meglio andare!"  
"Si Oscar, andiamo."

Vedo i ragazzi allontanarsi mano nella mano, Andrè apre la porta delle scuderie: che bello vederli così, che tenerezza!  
"Allora Oscar cerchiamo di arrivare il prima possibile in casa, ma senza scivolare."  
"Si si Andrè … andiamo …"  
Corriamo via nella pioggia, tenendoci per mano, felici come due ragazzini.  
La porta di casa è così vicina eppure ci sembra tanto distante, sento appena la voce di Andrè: "Oscar ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta, dai ancora qualche passo!"  
"Si Andrè … ci siamo …"

Siamo sotto il porticato, la mano di Oscar è stretta nella mia, la guardo, vedo il suo viso e i capelli bagnati dalla pioggia, per un attimo mi soffermo a contemplarla …

"Andrè cosa c'è?"  
"Dio quanto sei bella!"  
"Andrè …" arrossisco al suo complimento, non mi abituerò mai!

Le mie mani sono bagnate, non resisto, lo accarezzo, lui mi bacia, mi sussurra: "Su entriamo .."  
"Andrè è meglio passare dal retro, siamo inzuppati, e poi avremmo tutti gli sguardi addosso e non voglio sorbirmi la battute cattive di Luisa e nemmeno quelle maliziose di Joséphine."  
"E va bene Oscar … passiamo dal retro della cucina … andiamo!"

Andrè spalanca la porta ed entriamo.

"Olalà Andrè Oscar, ma guardate come siete conciati!"  
"Joséphine … sei qui?"  
"Su andatevi a cambiare, potreste prendere un malanno … muovetevi!"

Sento Joséphine ridere, so che appena ne avrà l'occasione mi tempesterà di domande.


	54. Chapter 54

Mie care amiche, Vi lascio il capitolo odierno della mia Avventura! Aspetto i vostri commenti!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Il conte e la contessa de Jarjayes**_

Il temporale è inarrestabile, Augustin è sul ciglio della porta, guarda il cielo e mi dice: "Marguérite siamo rimasti prigionieri del temporale, i nuvoloni sono carichi di pioggia, non smetterà per adesso!"  
Mi siedo su una panca che è innanzi a un tavolaccio di legno, gli dico: "Augustin, vuol dire che passeremo un po' di tempo a parlare come non accade da tempo."  
Augustin si volta verso di me, mi guarda e dice: "Marguérite, in queste scuderie abbiamo concepito Joséphine …"

Mi alzo dalla panca e mi avvicino a mio marito.

"Augustin siamo stati felici, non possiamo negarlo, l'unico neo del nostro matrimonio è stato quello di non avere avuto un figlio maschio, vero Augustin?"  
"Si … Ho sofferto molto per questa … mancanza …"  
"Sei sempre stato convinto che sia stata io l'unica responsabile della figliolanza femminile!"  
"E' così Marguérite, nella famiglia Jarjayes ci sono state nascite prevalentemente maschili, quindi non è a me da addebitare la mancanza di figli maschi …. Ma questo Marguérite, non significa che non ti ho amata, anzi, io ti amo ancora, anche se sono passati quasi quarant'anni!"

Un lampo seguito da un tuono illumina le scuderie, mio marito si avvicina, mi guarda e con sguardo severo mi dice: "Con Oscar ho sopperito alla mancanza di un figlio maschio, forse non avrei avuto tante soddisfazione da un erede maschio, quanto ne ho avute da lei …. è solo che alla fine mi sono reso conto che comunque rimane una donna e quel suo stato femminile comunque mi desta preoccupazione."  
"Non capisco di che genere di preoccupazioni tu parli Augustin."  
"Come Marguérite, il suo matrimonio con Andrè per me è una preoccupazione …"  
"Ma cosa dici Augustin?! Io sinceramente non capisco da dove nasca tutta questa tua apprensione, fortunatamente nostra figlia sta per sposare un bravo ragazzo, di cui è innamorata e che la ama, molto!"  
"Si si .. su questo non ho alcun dubbio … anzi … però Marguérite, non si sono comportarti come avrebbero dovuto fare, loro hanno … fatto …. Ehmm…."  
"Ti prego Augustin non rincominciare con questa storia."  
"Marguérite Marguérite, se lo hai dimenticato, quei due hanno consumato prima del tempo, l'hai forse dimenticato? Spero solo che nessuno ne venga a conoscenza …. Soprattutto non vorrei che lo venisse a sapere tua figlia Luisa, altrimenti, potrebbe scatenare un vero putiferio, e quel … bonaccione di suo marito riesce a sopportarla e poi sono sposati da diversi anni e quei due ancora non hanno avuto figli, sicuramente è da attribuire a lui il problema, visto che nella famiglia Jarjayes la prole è sempre abbondata, magari di figlie femmine, ma è abbondata!"  
"Augustin! Tu non sai cosa dici …..… e poi anche nella famiglia di Maxim hanno tutti avuto la discendenza, come puoi dire una cosa simile!"  
"Marguérite, tu hai lo spirito di contestazione, peccato che tu lo usi sempre e soltanto contro di me."  
"Non ti domandi perché? Forse perché molte volte hai fatto delle scelte che vanno aldilà della logica …"  
"Io illogico? …. Forse ti riferisci al fatto che abbia tirato su l'ultima delle tue figlie come un maschio?"  
"Ti pare normale Augustin?"  
"Certo che si, nella casa di un Generale c'è bisogno di un figlio maschio, e non avendomelo dato mi sono sentito costretto a fare una scelta simile!"  
Ribatto tutto impettito e sicuro di me.

"Però a distanza di trent'anni sei punto e a capo con questa tua fissazione, guarda adesso, stai tormentando nostra figlia con questa storia della tua discendenza … che sinceramente trovo superata."  
"Non è così, voglio che quei due, appena si sposano, mi diano immediatamente un erede maschio che porti il nostro nome, e su questo non si discute Marguérite!"  
"E se dovessero arrivare delle femmine, come è successo a noi? … In quel caso cosa faresti?!"  
"Non scherzare Marguérite! Oscar non è una donnicciola qualunque, se non fosse per quel piccolo dettaglio che le manca, sarebbe un maschio a tutti gli effetti, non vedi come comanda e che tempra possiede? E' tutta suo padre …... e poi basti guardare come si comporta con Andrè, lui da l'impressione della donna e lei dell'uomo, quindi sotto questo aspetto mi ritengo tranquillo, e non dirmi altre assurdità che non voglio ascoltare Marguérite!"  
"Augustin, cosa pensi? Che la sottomissione che vedi in Andrè sia dovuto al fatto che ami Oscar?"  
"Ma no cosa dici?! Anch'io ti amo Marguérite e tra noi l'uomo sono io non certo tu, c'è una bella differenza tra me e Andrè!"

Guardo mio marito, e ascolto le sue parole senza senso, gli chiedo: "Ma è mai possibile che tu pensi davvero quello che dici?"  
"Ti sembra che io stia scherzando Marguérite?!"  
"Certo che no, ed è per questo che mi preoccupo … Augustin!…"  
"Marguérite su una cosa dobbiamo preoccuparci, ed è quella che ci dobbiamo assicurare che quei due si diano da fare dopo il matrimonio … ininterrottamente, senza che pensino ad altro, a costo di chiuderli a chiave in una stanza e passargli solo il cibo!"  
"Tu sei pazzo Augustin!"  
"Tu sei la folle Marguérite, non ti piacerebbe avere un bellissimo nipote da tua figlia? E poi li segregherei solo per il tempo necessario, a concepimento avvenuto, poi potranno fare ciò che vogliono, anche dormire in stanze separate .. ah….naturalmente dopo che mi avranno dato cinque o sei eredi maschi."  
"Augustin la vedo male, temo che se non cambierai atteggiamento con Andrè e Oscar io dormirò nella dependance e stavolta non mi farò abbindolare più!"  
"No NO NO … COSA DICI MARGUÉRITE?!"  
"Tu cominci a sragionare Augustin, cosa mi avevi promesso poco fa, che li avresti lasciati in pace."  
"E lo farò, vedrai questi due mesi di preparazione al matrimonio, starò buono e non dirò una sola parola, ma permetti che desideri dei nipoti, non è un desiderio legittimo da parte mia?"  
"Si ma .."  
"Ma niente Marguérite, VOGLIO L'EREDE, ANZI, GLI EREDI E COSI' SARA'!"

Vedo Marguérite allontanarsi da me e guardare fuori la porta.

"Augustin piove appena, io rientro."  
"Aspetta che andiamo via insieme."

Poso il braccio sulle spalle di Marguérite e lasciamo le scuderie abbracciati stretti, il quel posto dove ha ricambiato tante volte la mia passione.

"Augustin anch'io voglio dei nipoti da mia figlia però …"  
"Però niente, lo vedi concordi con me … è solo che non mi sta bene che … loro … abbiano già …."  
"E basta! Hanno semplicemente fatto quello che abbiamo fatto noi, è mai possibile che tu batta sempre sullo stesso argomento?! … E poi, prima ti preoccupavi che Andrè non fosse in grado di fare il suo dovere, e adesso che l'ha fatto hai da ridire che l'abbia fatto, ma insomma Augustin lasciali in pace!"  
"Povero me, nessuno che mi capisce! Eppure io non chiedo molto …..solo due mesi di astinenza per quei due …. hanno aspettato tanto …..cosa può mai essere aspettare ancora un paio di mesi! Uff …. questi giovani …. così impazienti! Su Marguérite rientriamo."

Entriamo in tutta fretta in casa, varchiamo la porta del salone e troviamo tutta la famiglia riunita davanti al camino, tutti gli sguardi sono puntati su di me, la prima a parlare è mia nipote Elisabette.  
"Nonna, nonno, ma si può sapere dove Vi siete nascosti, Vi abbiamo cercati dappertutto e non Vi abbiamo trovati!"  
Joséphine incalza divertita: "Su lascia stare i nonni, evidentemente, avevano da discutere certe questioni e non potevano certo farlo in casa, vero Padre?"

Vedo Marguérite arrossire, mia figlia Joséphine è davvero inopportuna con la sue congetture, riesce sempre a mettere tutti in difficoltà, e poi cosa significa quel sorriso malizioso , nemmeno se sapesse cosa abbiamo fatto.

"Allora Madre, tutto bene?"  
"Certo che si Joséphine … E Oscar?"  
"E' di sopra, lei e Andrè erano bagnati fradici, spero solo che non si ammalino."  
Marianne interviene: "Madre tra un po' ci serviranno il pranzo, ho dovuto dare io le disposizione dato che non Vi abbiamo trovata da nessuna parte."  
"Ecco … hai fatto benissimo cara … e poi io e tuo padre, abbiamo passeggiato in giardino e il temporale ci ha colti alla sprovvista e siamo rimasti prigionieri nella scuderie … ecco!"  
Silvia ribatte: "Meglio così Madre, noi eravamo tutti in pena per Voi!"  
Augustin tossicchia e interviene: "Marguérite, a quanto pare adesso sono loro che si preoccupano per noi! … Bene io vado nello studio, appena è pronto il pranzo avvisatemi."

Vedo Augustin lasciare in tutta fretta il salone, capisco che si sente a disagio, e a passo marziale va via.

"E' meglio che mi allontani più in fretta possibile dalle quelle arpie delle mie figlie, prima che mi leggano in faccia ciò che io e Marguérite abbiamo fatto! Però Joséphine sembrava che fosse a conoscenza di …. Ma no, lei è sempre stata così sfrontata a differenza di Oscar, comunque è meglio filarsela.

"Oscar eri fradicia, rischi davvero di ammalarti!"  
"Ma no Sabrina, sono stata in condizioni peggiori … Sabrina stasera Alain sarà qui a palazzo."

Lo sguardo di Sabrina si illumina.  
"Davvero Oscar?!"  
"Si, ho firmato l'ordine di scarcerazione stamattina, gli ho detto che potrà venire tranquillamente qui non c'è alcun problema."  
"Oh Grazie Oscar!"

"Sento bussare.

"Andrè sei tu, entra!"  
"Oscar come va?"  
"Come vedi, mi asciugo i capelli davanti al fuoco."  
"Vorrei farti compagnia."

Sabrina sentendosi di troppo, avanza e dice: "Bene io vado a dopo .. e grazie ancora Oscar!"  
"A dopo Sabrina!"

Sabrina tira a se la porta e rimango solo con Oscar.

"Si riferiva ad Alain, vero?"  
"Si, le ho detto che stasera sarà qui."

Vedo la mia bellissima donna davanti al fuoco ad asciugarsi i capelli, lei forse non sa nemmeno quanto è sensuale, non resisto, mi avvicino, la stringo a me, e poso le mie labbra sulle sue, in poco tempo questo piccolo bacio si trasforma in un bacio appassionato. Le mie mani le percorrono la schiena, tenendola stretta a me, riesco a percepire le forme del suo splendido corpo attraverso questo abbraccio.

Passo davanti alla porta della camera di mia sorella Oscar, so che è in camera sua, che strano tutto questo silenzio, decido di entrare con una scusa qualsiasi, magari la trovo in qualche atteggiamento compromettente con Andrè … apro lentamente la porta, e vedo che è in compagnia di Andrè e si baciano, e che bacio! Questi secondo me sono andati ben oltre alle tenerezze … è così evidente!  
Lo sapevo! Che rabbia, solo a me non è stato concesso nulla!

"Luisa hai finito di spiare nostra sorella? Ma non hai proprio nulla da fare sorellina?"  
"Jo .. Joséphine … non è come pensi tu … ecco io … dovevo parlare …... con Oscar e così …"  
"Ah ah si si ci credo … eccome se ci credo! … Adesso Luisa, non provare a spargere zizzania con nostro padre, piuttosto se non hai nulla da fare chiuditi in camera con Maxim e cerca di divertirti!"  
"Oh! Ma tu …. Joséphine sei una spudorata! Ma come osi parlare così a …a tua sorella?!"  
"Perché Luisa, forse vi guardate solamente negli occhi tu e tuo marito? Be' io ti assicuro che faccio altro e non solo io!"  
"Joséphine sei una sfacciata!"  
"E tu un'intrigante!"

"Andrè hai sentito … delle voci davanti alla porta!"

Mi alzo e vado a vedere cosa succede.

"Joséphine, Luisa, cosa fate, state litigando?"  
"Ma no Oscar cosa dici, ti pare che io sia una persona litigiosa?"  
"Certo che no Joséphine … però …"  
"Però niente!"

Luisa si allontana senza dire una parola e Joséphine divertita incalza: "Posso entrare in camera tua, oppure tu e Andrè siete un tantino occupati?!"  
"Ma no, cosa dici entra pure!"

Faccio il mio ingresso nella stanza, e appena vedo Andrè lo saluto.  
"Ciao Andrè, tutto bene?"  
"Joséphine! Certo che si."  
"Certo Andrè che tu ed Oscar vi siete ridotti come due pulcini bagnati ah ah! .. Siete davvero incredibili!"  
"Il temporale ci ha preso alla sprovvista Joséphine."  
"Si si ho capito benissimo! Ascolta Oscar, debbo darvi una notizia che ti farà piacere sicuramente …"  
"Di cosa si tratta?"  
"Dunque …... tu sicuramente, ti sarai accorta che nostra madre è in continua lotta con nostro padre, per via del suo atteggiamento che ha per voi due … bene adesso potete stare un poco più tranquilli, perché secondo me, nostra madre l'ha spuntata, eccome se l'ha spuntata …"  
"Non ti capisco Josefhin, spiegati."  
"Dunque, nostra madre si è negata a nostro padre per tutti questi giorni ricattandolo …"  
Sento tossicchiare Andrè che dice: "Scusatemi credo di essere di troppo, a dopo Oscar!"  
Joséphine afferra la mano di Andrè e dice: "Vieni qua cognato, dove vai, l'argomento riguarda anche te!"

Joséphine mi impedisce di andare trattenermi per mano.

"Dicevo Oscar … io e Nanny, stamattina cercavamo nostra madre e non l'abbiamo trovata da nessuna parte, e Jacques ci ha detto che era con nostro padre nelle scuderie, tua nonna Andrè era sicura che stessero litigando, e invece no! …. Li abbiamo sorpresi in flagrante … Erano sul pagliaio a …"  
Andrè imbarazzato mi interrompe: "Joséphine io devo andare."  
"No ma dove vai, resta qua, non ho ancora finito! Insomma dopo giorni di astinenza per nostro padre, nostra madre si è concessa …"

Vedo la mia Oscar arrossire e balbetta: "J … Joséphine … tu … tu …..pensi che sia stato a causa mia?"  
"Oscar, sorellina cara, è mai possibile che tu non capisca ancora certe cose? Certo che è stato a causa tua, e se nostro padre ha ottenuto quello che agognava da nostra madre, è perché nostra madre ha ottenuto da nostro padre ciò che voleva, capito adesso? Quindi Voi due potete stare un po' più tranquilli!"  
"Joséphine ma tu … cioè….. loro vi hanno viste?"  
"Ma certo che no! Io e Nanny siamo andate via in silenzio come siamo entrate, e poi erano così impegnati che non potevano certo accorgersi di noi Ah Ah!"  
"Joséphine ti prego!"  
"Ma dai Oscar, non è il caso di sentirsi a disagio! … Senti, però non ho resistito, appena li ho visti entrare nel salone, qualche battuta gliel'ho fatta, e nostro padre è scappato via immediatamente ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine per favore!"  
"Si si sorellina, non dico più niente va bene, comunque io vado …... ci vediamo a pranzo, a dopo!"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo con disagio mentre Joséphine esce dalla mia stanza canticchiando.

"Oscar, tua sorella è davvero incredibile!"  
"Andrè spero che non metta in imbarazzo mia madre, la conosco, si divertirà a fare un mucchio di domande."  
"Non credo che le faccia a tua madre."  
"Invece si, lei è sempre così … ma non so nemmeno come definirla!"  
"Certo che è completamente differente dalla mia fidanzata!"

Andrè mi guarda con tenerezza e mi bacia ancora.

Abbiamo appena finito di pranzare, in pochissimo tempo nel palazzo non c'è anima viva, tutti sono andati nella loro camere, Andrè ed io siamo rimasti in salotto, non c'è nessuno, gli dico: "Andrè sono davvero stanca, mi sono svegliata molto presto … e non solo io anche tu hai l'aria stanca … ho bisogno di riposare, e tu?…"  
"Oscar mi guardi in un modo!"  
"Andrè tu … tu non vuoi riposare?"  
"Certo che si, ho dormito pochissimo e dopo la serata di ieri, sono distrutto."  
"Senti Andrè, perché non vieni a dormire da me?"  
"In camera tua?"  
"Si, in camera mia … allora … Vieni?"  
"E se tuo padre o qualcun altro dovessero scoprirci?"  
"Andrè e anche se fosse? L'unica cosa che potrebbe accadere è che ci costringano a sposarci ah ah ah!"

Con le dita sfioro il suo viso, le bacio prima la guancia e poi faccio mie le sue labbra.

Le sussurro appena: "Va bene andiamo."

Andrè ed io ci addormentiamo stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, il nostro è un sonno profondo, siamo davvero stanchi. Uso Andrè come fosse il mio personale cuscino, abbracciata stretta. Abbiamo solo una piccola coperta per riscaldarci un poco.

"Marguérite, sono le cinque passate, possibile che Andrè e Oscar siano ancora nelle loro stanze?"  
"Come fai a dire che sono li?"  
"Non li ho visti in giro, è l'unica spiegazione plausibile e quella che stiano ancora riposando, ma io devo parlargli e credo che ormai, almeno Oscar si sia svegliata … vado a vedere!"  
"Aspetta Augustin, vengo con te!"

Marguérite ed io percorriamo il corridoio, siamo davanti alla stanza di mia figlia, busso alla porta ma non ricevo alcuna risposta.

"Augustin sicuramente non sarà nella sua stanza!"  
"Deve essere qui, non si trova da nessuna parte."

Metto la mano sulla maniglia, quando Marguérite mi dice: "cosa fai Augustin?"  
"Apro, magari non ha sentito."

Apro la porta entro seguito da Marguérite, rimango esterrefatto: vedo Oscar e Andrè dormire, nello letto abbracciati, sto per emettere un urlo, quando mia moglie mi imbavaglia con una la mano e con l'altra mi trascina via, chiude la porta, e mi dice: "Augustin non ti azzardare a fare una scenata, e guai a te se urli, intesi Augustin?"  
Libero la sua bocca e mio marito bisbiglia adirato e animatamente mi dice: "Hai visto? Que … quei due …. Non perdono tempo, appena hanno l'occasione dormono insieme e …"  
"Sccc … Augustin sta zitto! .. Andiamo in camera nostra!"

Siamo nella nostra stanza e mio marito, anche se con tono moderato, comincia a sbraitare: "Hai visto quei due?"  
"Ho visto Augustin, e tu è inutile che ti arrabbi, tanto non serve a niente, i ragazzi si amano davvero, e ormai non staranno mai lontani … fidanzati o sposati è così e basta, fattene una ragione! …. Augustin sai che penso?!"  
"Cosa Marguérite!"  
"Sono convinta che tu sia geloso di tua figlia, eppure non è certo la prima delle tue figlie che si sposa!"  
"Ma cosa dici .. io .. io .. geloso? Ma se voglio che … che si sposi e poi mi .. voglio degli eredi!"  
"E allora lasciaglieli fare!"  
"Adesso?"  
"Beh perché no?!"  
"OH Marguérite! Ti prego!"  
"Augustin, intanto io non dormirò più nella stanza di nostra figlia altrimenti tu sai cosa ti attente, o forse vuoi rimangiarti la parola?"  
"Nnoo … no .. da stasera torni a dormire qui, in camera nostra."  
"Oh grazie Augustin! Finalmente hai fatto un passo in avanti, bene perché adesso non usciamo di qui, magari facciamo una passeggiata in giardino, dopo il temporale, la serata è diventata davvero gradevole … Allora cosa fai, mi accompagni?"

Non sono convinto di ciò che mia moglie mi dice, però devo stare al suo gioco, altrimenti mi mette nuovamente agli arresti, debbo assecondarla, escogiterò qualcosa per impedire a quei due di fare ancora … Oh non oso neanche pensarlo! Che sia come ha detto Marguérite, cioè sono geloso di Oscar? Ma no che sciocchezze, voglio bene a mia figlia, ma geloso ….

Ho accontentato Marguérite, abbiamo passeggiato in giardino, ci raggiunge un servitore e mi dice: "Signore Vostra figlia e Andrè .. cioè volevo dire il capitano, Vi attendono di sopra nella loro camera, cioè nella stanza di madamigella!"  
"Si si adesso vado."

"Marguérite andiamo!"

Andrè ed io siamo seduti sul sofà davanti al fuoco, un tocco alla porta.

"Avanti!"

Entriamo, osservo mia figlia e il suo fidanzato, non posso fare a meno di constatare che ormai sono diventati inseparabili … ma che dico, quei due lo sono sempre stati, è solo che adesso, lo sono ancora di più.

Mio padre tossicchia appena e dopo essersi schiarito la voce ci guarda e dice: "Dobbiamo parlare."  
"Di cosa Padre?"  
"Del .. vostro matrimonio, dei preparativi e degli abiti … visto che non siete ancora andati dalla modista."  
"Padre mancano ancora due mesi, c'è tutto il tempo!"  
Mia madre ribatte: "Assolutamente no Oscar, domani mattina, noi tre, anzi con noi verrà anche Nanny, ci recheremo in sartoria per decidere i vostri abiti, e ti assicuro Oscar che due mesi non sono tanti per realizzare un perfetto abito da sposa, quindi domattina voi due nessun impegno."  
"Va bene Madre, siamo a vostra completa disposizione ah ah! Ma non pensiate di farmi indossare uno di quei cosi enormi, tutti fiocchi e balze!"  
"Oscar! Vorresti forse sposarti in uniforme?!"  
Ribatte mio Padre….in effetti, penso che sarebbe una bella idea….

"Umh…..e perché no….ora che mi ci fate pensare è un'ottima idea! In fondo sono un ufficiale dell'esercito Francese! Anzi, siamo due ufficiali…"  
"No!, Davvero, no!"

Mio padre nervosamente fa avanti e indietro, si ferma davanti al camino, ci guarda e dice: "Andrè, Oscar .. anche se al vostro matrimonio mancano due mesi e Voi avete … ehmm ….. già … si insomma mi avete capito … va bene tutto …..ma non potete dormire ancora assieme!"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo, non replichiamo.

"Oscar, Andrè, ricordatevi che tutti vi osservano, dovete mantenere un comportamento impeccabile, anche se …. Almeno salvate le apparenze …"

Augustin mi guarda, intimidito, e si trattiene nel dire altro, ma io so che lo fa per non contrariarmi, altrimenti sa cosa l'aspetta!

"Bene, questo è quanto … adesso possiamo andare Marguérite … a dopo!"  
"A dopo Generale!"

Vedo mio padre, e mia madre lasciare la mia camera, guardo Andrè e gli dico: " Che strano mio padre, era troppo … tranquillo … forse Joséphine ha … ragione, mia madre è riuscita a …"  
Vedo Andre, sorridermi malizioso, mi dice: "Oscar, questo si chiama ricatto, e il ricatto femminile è il più spietato che ci possa essere, e spero che tu un giorno non arrivi a tanto."  
Sorrido.  
"Uhmm … vedo che sei un esperto in materia .. caro il mio fidanzato!"  
"Io esperto? Ma cosa dici? Se non ho mai avuto di questi problemi."  
"Cioè .. non ti capisco!"  
"Di queste cose non ne so nulla!"  
"Sicuro Andrè? Mi hai incuriosita …. Piuttosto, dimmi … quante donne hai avuto prima di me?"  
"Oscar! .. ma .."  
"Allora Grandièr .. su forza confessa .."  
"O .. Oscar .. no ..non fare quella faccia che …..."  
"Che?"  
"Mi sembra di vedere tuo padre, poi di … sentirlo."  
"Come? Ti ha chiesto queste cose?"  
"Si, certo."  
"E quando?"  
"Quando eravamo in missione, voleva sapere se io …"  
"A si? .. Su Andrè comincia a dirlo a me, visto che è una parte di te che io non conosco … allora quante donne hai avuto prima di me?"  
"Oscar per favore, non sono domande da farsi."

Mi allontano da lei e mi dirigo alla porta.

"Dove vai Grandièr, non scappare!"

Gli sbarro la strada e mi metto davanti alla porta.

"Tu non esci di qui, finché non me l'avrai detto, su dai."  
"No! Mi rifiuto di risponderti."  
"La metti così allora?"  
"Si."  
"Benissimo, allora accomodati pure … Andrè … ricordi che poco fa hai parlato di ricatto femminile?"

Guardo Oscar incredulo e comincio a preoccuparmi.

"Andrè vuol dire che per la prima volta metterò in pratica le mie armi femminili!"  
Avanzo verso di lei e le dico: "No no Oscar, non scherzare io …"  
"Tu cosa Andrè?"  
"Non potrei sopportare … io lontano da te no, preferisco confessare."  
"Oh finalmente, cominciamo a capirci, allora? … Quante donne hai avuto nella tua vita?"  
Sorrido beffardo, la guardo e canzonandola le dico: "Ma se io te lo dico, poi non mi renderai la vita impossibile? Magari potresti sentirti gelosa!"  
"Io? Ma no! ALLORA PARLA!"  
"Olalà adesso mi preoccupo davvero, ho l'impressione di essere in caserma e tu che dia gli ordini ai più indisciplinati ah ah!"  
"ANDREEE' SU PARLA!"

Incrocio le braccia, continuo a sorridere e avanzo verso di lei, siamo vicinissimi, ci scrutiamo, io divertito, lei accigliata. È bellissima!  
L'afferro per le braccia, indietreggiamo, fino a spingerci sul letto, sono sopra di lei, tento di baciarla ma lei mi evita e digrignando continua imperterrita: "Attendo una risposta, altrimenti non ti bacio!"  
"E si, sei proprio degna figlia di tua madre!"  
"Ma come, non dici sempre che somiglio a mio padre?"  
"Certo che si, sei tale e quale a tuo padre … però …"  
"Però? .."  
"Però hai ereditato anche le arti subdole di madame Marguérite … diciamo pure che disgraziatamente sei un buon miscuglio di entrambi, e a quanto pare io ne faccio le spese."

Andrè mi sta addosso, sento palpitare il cuore, il contatto del suo corpo, l'odore della sua pelle, mi inebriano i sensi.  
I nostri sguardi sono carichi di desiderio, lui mi sussurra: "Aveva ragione tuo padre!"  
"A .. a proposito di cosa?"  
"Mi aveva detto che mi avresti chiesto questa cosa..."  
"Ah si! … Evidentemente mi conosce perfettamente … allora Andrè … sto ancora a spettando …"  
"E se non ti dicessi nulla? Cosa mi faresti?"  
"Bada Andrè, sono capace di tirare fuori lo stiletto …"  
Con malizia le dico: "Ah ah ah … Sei davvero tremenda ah ah … sai … ti ci vedo benissimo con lo stiletto in mano … a si si proprio bene … perché no!"  
"La tua faccia Andrè non mi piace, non mi piace affatto … a cosa … ti riferisci?"  
"A .. A … mi sa che in te ci sia anche la malizia di Joséphine!"

Le parole di Andrè mi fanno arrossire, tento di alzarmi, ma continua a bloccarmi sotto di lui, le sue forti braccia mi bloccano a letto.  
"Dove credi di andare, mia dolce Oscar?!"  
"Andrè, prova a dire un'altra parola sconcia e ti faccio vedere io …"  
"Continua … mia Signora, cosa mi faresti?! Attento con impazienza che tu faccia qualcosa …"  
"Andrè tu … sei … sfacciato e irriverente."

La vedo arrossire, mi avvicino per baciarla, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue, ma lei mi morde il labbro.  
"Ahi, mi hai fatto male!"  
"Così impari Andrè … ad essere indisponete, e adesso sai che faccio sul serio … Allora Andrè … qua .. quante donne ci … ci sono state prima di me?"

La guardo intensamente le sussurro appena: "Nessuna prima di te, sciocca … ti ho sempre amata … ti ho sempre desiderata .. come avrei potuto?"  
"Andrè …"

Vedo l'azzurro brillare, stavolta è lei che fa sue le mie labbra, mi sussurra: "Ti amo Andrè …."

Non pensiamo più a nulla: nè alle raccomandazioni del Generale e nemmeno alla decenza, ci perdiamo nuovamente nell'amore più assoluto, lasciando tutto il mondo fuori, entrambi sappiamo che non possiamo più fare a meno l'uno dell'altra!


	55. Chapter 55

Mie care, amate lettrici, vi "posto" – così mi ha detto di scrivere l'Arpia a cui rubo la piuma, il prossimo capitolo. Ho però una domanda per Voi: sono ancora in tempo a scrivere la letterina a Babbo Natale – o Gesù Bambino – per chiedere il mio speciale regalo di Natale? Vorrei poter fare un innocuo scherzetto alle due arpie…..

A presto mie care amiche, il vostro affezionato Generale.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

L'abito da sposa

Sono in sartoria con Madame, la nonna e Oscar.  
Vedo Oscar decisamente impacciata e confusa, la guardo, osservo la sua espressione buffa, so che si sente a disagio

Vedo Madame Beldrin avanzare felice verso di noi.

"Buongiorno Madame Jarjayes …. madamigella Oscar che piacere vedervi, spero che Vi siano piaciuti gli abiti che Vi ho fatto confezionare!"  
"Ehmmm … si .. ma non tutti, io sono qui per farmi cucire l'abito da sposa e …"  
"Benissimo madamigella Oscar, ne ho qualcuno da mostrarvi, magari vi piacerà qualche modello e …"  
Sento la nonna che dice: "Madame Beltrin, se non Vi dispiace vorrei che la modista che confeziona gli abiti da uomo, si occupasse di mio nipote, non voglio nemmeno che ascolti quello diciamo, il vestito della sposa, lui deve ignorarlo completamente!"  
"Si certo madame avete perfettamente ragione, aspettate che chiamo la modista."  
Madame Beltrin si allontana e io rispondo divertito alla nonna: "Non c'è bisogno che non ascolti o non guardi, tanto già immagino l'abito che la mia fidanzata sceglierà …" La guardo sorridendo e le dico: "Vero Oscar? Lo immagino semplice e senza fronzoli!"  
Oscar mi sorride e dice: "Lo sai benissimo Andrè, e poi sarei capace di sposarti anche in alta uniforme ahahah!"  
Guardo divertito la mia Oscar e ribatto: "E io con la mia, è solo che a quel punto diranno davvero che si sposano due uomini Ah Ah Ah!"  
Madame Marguérite sorride, invece mia nonna borbotta: "Oh Santo cielo! Solo voi due potete dire cose simili!"  
Dei passi e una voce a noi familiare: "Hai perfettamente ragione Nanny, solo mia figlia e tuo nipote sono capaci di dire simili …. Cose!"  
Mi giro verso la voce che è alle mie spalle, esclamo: "Padre … Voi qui?"  
"Si sono io …. Anch'io ho bisogno di un abito per accompagnare la sposa, non ti pare?"  
"Sicuro Padre? Io credevo che aveste un guardaroba ben fornito, non è che volevate sincerarvi che mi faccia cucire l'abito da sposa?"  
"Ehmm .. no! …. Oscar , non capisco tutta questa sfiducia nei miei confronti da dove nasca."  
"Ma no Padre, la mia non è sfiducia ma intuizione … comunque mi fa piacere che mi abbiate, anche Voi, accompagnata dalla sarta."  
"Quanta ironia che avverto nelle tue parole, e poi anche se fosse così, ti dispiacerebbe?"  
"Ma no Padre … anzi, potete restare!"

Vediamo Madame Beltrin arrivare con l'altra modista, ci sorride e dice: "Bene eccoci qua, Signor Grandièr prego potete andare con madame Sophie."  
Oscar incalza divertita: "Madame Sophie, anche mio Padre è qui per farsi confezionare l'abito, quindi … si unisce a Voi."  
Mio Padre tossicchia e ribatte: "No no … Andrè vai prima tu, io voglio stare con mia figlia, desidero esprimere un parere sul suo abito da sposa … sempre se a te non dispiace Oscar!"  
"Ma certo che no Padre, rimanete pure, perché dovrebbe dispiacermi." – Rispondo divertita.

Chiamo in disparte mio marito e gli sussurro sottovoce: "Augustin, tu continui a sorprendermi sempre …"  
"E per che mai Marguérite?"  
"Tu non mi hai mai accompagno dalla sarta e tanto meno lo hai fatto con nessuna delle tue figlie quando si sono sposate, perché mai lo fai con Oscar?"  
"Be' ecco … allora ero sempre impegnato con il mio esercito, adesso anch'io sto usufruendo di una licenza, l'hai per caso dimenticato?"  
"Ma tu non dicevi sempre che sono cose da donne?"  
"Marguérite, si può sapere perché non ti sta bene che io accompagni mia figlia?! E poi non ho il diritto anch'io di consigliarla? Sono o no suo Padre?!"  
"Certo che si … comunque non riesco a capire questo strano atteggiamento che tu hai nei confronti di Oscar!"  
"Marguérite, in tutta sincerità, io ho il terrore che nostra figlia si presenti davvero in alta uniforme..."  
"Ma Augustin, cosa dici, nostra figlia ha … scherzato, e poi se ha indossato un abito di circostanza alla festa di fidanzamento, non vedo perché non dovrebbe indossare l' abito da sposa!"  
"Non lo so … lei in certi momenti è così … strana che io .. temo che …"  
"Non credi, che magari certe volte dia quell'impressione perché tu sei un tantino esasperante?!"  
"IO? Ma Marguérite cosa dici! Io mi preoccupo solo della sua felicità, che mi sta molto a cuore, e nient'altro …"  
"Si lo so Augustin, adesso rilassati vedrai che nostra figlia indosserà un bellissimo abito, magari sobrio ma bellissimo ..Sta tranquillo!"  
Sento la voce di madame Beltrin: "Monsieur, madame, possiamo accomodarci da questa parte, prego andiamo!"  
"Si andiamo pure!"

Madame Beltrin ci fa accomodare in una stanza dell'atelier, e comincia a mostrare gli abiti che ha a disposizione, vedo l'espressione di disappunto di mia figlia che ribatte: " Madame, non è il genere di abiti che io prediligo, tra tutti non ce n'è uno che mi piaccia!"  
Vedo mio Padre sbiancare in volto, mi guarda e replica: "Ma Oscar, io sono un uomo e non mi intento molto di abiti femminili, però ci sono molti tra questi modelli che non sono per niente male!"  
Guardo con stupore mio Padre e ribatto: "Padre, forse possono andare bene per le mie sorelle, che sono state educate in un certo modo, ma non per me! …. Madame avete altro da mostrarmi?"  
"Ma madamigella, io Vi ho mostrati quasi un centinaio di modelli, e …"  
"Si capisco, ma il problema madame, è che a me non piace nessuno tra questi."

Vedo la modista sconcertata, come immaginavo, mia figlia l'ha messa in difficoltà.

" Posso mostrarvi dei disegni madamigella .."  
"Benissimo fatemi vedere!"

Vedo madame Beltrin allontanarsi in tutta fretta, per poi tornare cariche di riviste che posa sul tavolo.

"Ecco qua madamigella, possiamo cominciare a sfogliare."

Vedo la modista sfogliare un'infinità di disegni, ma il disappunto di mia figlia è evidente, dopo l'ennesima rivista, la sento dire: "Madame, ma è possibile che non abbiate altro?"  
"Ma madamigella, ora una domanda ve la faccio io: ma è mai possibile che dopo aver sfogliato ben trenta riviste non Vi sia piaciuto nulla? Eppure Vi ho mostrato più di cinquecento modelli!"

Vedo Madame Beltrin esausta io intervengo e dico a mia figlia: "Oscar, ne ho visti di carini è possibile non ti piaccia nessuno?"  
"Padre non sono di mio gusto, piuttosto preferisco sposarmi in uniforme, che indossare quella robaccia!"  
Vedo mia Madre ribattere: "Cosa?! Ma Oscar spero che tu stia scherzando!"  
"Madre io non indosserò nulla di simile … ma li vedete?! … Sono … sono assolutamente ridicoli!"

Ormai ho finito da un pezzo, sono dietro la porta e nessuno mi vede, ascolto Oscar e vedo le facce inorridite di mia nonna, di madame Marguèrite e soprattutto quella del Generale che è davvero preoccupato.  
Sento la nonna incalzare: "Oscar devi deciderti, non c'è molto tempo e certamente non puoi presenziare alle nozze con addosso la divisa, quindi bambina non fare i capricci e da il tuo assenso a una sola figura!"  
"Ma nonna mi ci vedresti con … con …un simile spaventapasseri addosso? Io non voglio nulla di simile!"  
Mio Padre interviene: "Oscar eppure non hai fatto tante storie quando domenica scorsa hai indossato l'abito del fidanzamento, adesso perché sei così titubante?"  
Guardo mio Padre e ribatto: " Padre ma lo sapete quanti abiti mia Madre ha fatto confezionare? E tra tanti, quello che ho indossato era il migliore, non che mi piacesse davvero, ma mi sono dovuta adeguare … adesso permettete che voglia un abito da sposa che rispecchi i mie gusti?"  
Mia Madre risponde timidamente: "Ma si certo bambina."

Vedo la mia Oscar a disagio, tutti tentano di convincerla a decidersi, lo ammetto un tantino mi diverto a vedere quello che sta succedendo nell'atelier: sono davvero tutti disperati!

Madame Beltran non si perde d'animo e dice: "Ascoltatemi madamigella Oscar, possiamo fare in un altro modo …"  
"Quale madame?"  
"Ditemi come lo volete e io lo disegno, è l'unica soluzione che ci rimane!"  
Sorrido e le rispondo: "Va bene madame, mi sembra l'unica soluzione."  
"Bene allora cominciamo …"

Vedo madame Beltran munirsi di tutto l'occorrente per disegnare, tutti sono visibilmente disperati, io avanzo di qualche passo e dico: "Allora Oscar hai deciso?"  
Sento mia nonna che mi dice alterandosi: "Andrè va via, qui non abbiamo ancora fatto nulla!"  
Con tono divertito rispondo: "Come sarebbe a dire Oscar, che non hai ancora deciso, possibile? Eppure tu sei così … determinata!"  
Oscar sorride e con tono canzonatorio mi risponde: "Andrè, non è certo colpa mia se questi modelli sembrano delle enormi meringhe?…."  
Vedo sussultare mia nonna: "Ma cosa dici Oscar?! Ti sembrano delle meringhe? Ma se sono bellissimi!"  
"Forse per voi altre .. cioè intendevo per Voi … donne, ma io li trovo davvero ridicoli, e certo non indosserò mai nulla di simile, che sia ben chiaro!"  
Vedo il viso del Generale rammaricato e risponde: "Su Oscar troverai l'abito adatto a te, adesso di alla modista come lo desideri."  
Mia nonna mi aggredisce immediatamente: " Va fuori di qui Andrè, non è posto per te, lo vuoi capire?!"  
"Va bene, va bene nonna, ora vado via! … Oscar intanto che tu ti decida, io vado a bere qualcosa, ti aspetto di sotto."  
Oscar mi risponde con tono scherzoso: "Come ti invidio Andrè, verrei con te volentieri, per un boccale di birra, piuttosto che perdere tempo qui!"  
Mio Padre mi risponde con tono severo: "Oscar non abbiamo tanto tempo da perdere, quindi non scherzare e da le indicazioni necessarie alla modista su come dovrà essere il tuo abito …. E tu Andrè vedi di andare!"  
"Sissignore vado … a dopo Oscar, ti aspetto all'osteria qui all'angolo!"  
"Contaci Andrè, altroché se verrò ah ah ah!"  
Vedo mio Padre adirarsi.  
"Sbrigati Oscar che ho altro da fare!"  
"Ma Padre andate pure, qui ce la sbrighiamo noi … donne!"  
"NO! Se non ti dispiace vorrei vedere che genere di abito farai realizzare!"  
"Ah Ah .. Ho capito, temete davvero che mi presenti in Chiesa in alta uniforme, ma Padre state tranquillo, non sono poi così tanto irragionevole ah ah!"  
"OSCAR! Non farmi perdere la pazienza e muoviti!"  
"Agli ordini Padre!"

Mio Padre se potesse rispondere, so che imprecherebbe, ma si guarda bene nel farlo, dopotutto siamo in sartoria, guardo la modista e le dico: "Madame l'abito deve essere semplicissimo, senza fiocchi, senza balze, senza panier, linea dritta e scollatura appena accennata, insomma un abito sobrio."  
Vedo Madame Beltrin sospirare e mormora appena: "Va bene madamigella, cominciamo …."

Finalmente siamo usciti dall'atelier, i visi dei miei accompagnatori sono sgomenti e sconsolati, sento i primi commenti di coloro che mi hanno accompagnato, la prima è la nonna: "Finalmente Oscar sei arrivata alla conclusione, però bambina io ritengo che per essere un abito da sposa, sia davvero molto semplice e …"  
"E invece va benissimo così nonna, voglio che sia semplice e sobrio! Bene io adesso raggiungo Andrè … è in quella l'osteria all'angolo, vado a dopo."  
"Sento mio Padre che dice: " Oscar … emm … non fate … tardi, mi … sono spiegato?"  
"Ma Padre, Andrè ed io non siamo più dei bambini, quindi non temete non potremmo mai perderci, conosciamo benissimo la strada di casa e soprattutto Parigi ah ah ah!"  
"Oscar … tu sai che …"  
Marguèrite mi prende il braccio mi sorride e dice: "Augustin lasciala andare, raggiunge Andrè in osteria … tranquillizzati!"  
"Marguèrite ma .. il suo non è un atteggiamento appropriato per una .. donna, cosa farà una volta sposata, andrà con Andrè a chiudersi in una bettola, e magari continuare a fare a pugni?"  
Sento Nanny intervenire: "Ti ricordo Augustin che l'hai allevata tu in questo modo e adesso di cosa ti lamenti?! Dovevi metterlo in conto, lei ha sempre vissuto in questa maniera, cos'hai da protestare adesso?!."  
"Nanny, non è il caso di rinfacciarmelo, Oscar ha inteso benissimo qual'è il suo dovere nei confronti della famiglia, anche se ha vissuto in un certo modo per trent'anni, è giunto il momento di ricapitolare la sua vita."  
Nanny è adirata e ribatte: "Generale Augustin, a quanto pare tu sei abituato a fare il buono e il cattivo tempo, mi dispiace ma debbo contraddirti ancora una volta, non è così che ci si comporta!"

L'ascolto e non risposto, tanto è inutile parlarle, è testarda come un mulo, sicuramente Andrè somiglierà a sua Madre … per fortuna, altrimenti come avrebbe potuto adeguarsi al caratteraccio di mia figlia?!

Vedo la mia fidanzata entrare, la chiamo: " Oscar sono qui!"  
"Andrè … finalmente mi sono liberata!"

Mi siedo e chiedo all'oste una birra.

"Dimmi Oscar come è andata, alla fine hai deciso il modello del tuo abito?"  
"Certo che si Andrè, ero praticamente tenuta in ostaggio da tua nonna, mia Madre e mio Padre. Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe venuto anche lui, e poi si è mai visto che un Padre accompagni sua figlia dalla modista?"  
"Be se è per questo non si è mai visto una bambina allevata come un maschio!"  
"Già … questa poi ah ah!"

Vedo l'oste arrivare con i boccali di birra, li lascia sul tavolo e andare via.  
Cominciamo a sorseggiarla.

"Umm buona Andrè!"

Vedo il mio fidanzato guardarmi in modo strano.

"Andrè, cos'hai? Perché mi guardi così?"  
"E' che … Oscar … veramente .."  
"Allora Andrè parla cosa hai da dirmi?!"  
"Oscar, credo che sia del tutto inusuale, forse è meglio dire .. strano, che una futura sposa esca da un atelier ed entri in una locanda a bere birra ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè sei davvero incredibile, ma come fai a pensare certe cose .. rimango sempre io: sola, fidanzata o sposata e magari anche madre ah ah ah!"

Palazzo Jarjayes

Oscar e Andrè sono ancora a Parigi, io Marguèrite e Nanny siamo tornati a casa.  
Sono letteralmente circondato dalle mie figlie, mi guardano con aria interrogatoria, dico:  
"Cosa succede? Avete qualcosa da dirmi o sbaglio?"  
La prima a interloquire è Silvia: "Padre, abbiamo pensato che Andrè non deve più alloggiare nei piani della servitù, in fondo non è più un servo ma il fidanzato di nostra sorella, quindi gli spetta di diritto una stanza al piano nobile!"  
"Umm … veramente è da qualche giorno che ci sto pensato … è solo che …. Non si è mai visto che due fidanzati vivano sotto lo stesso tetto."  
"Ed è solo per questo che ancora non avete fatto cambiare di stanza Andrè?"  
"Si Marianne è per questo, ti pare poco?"

Joséphine mi prende in disparte e mi dice sotto voce: "Padre, credo che la Vostre siano congetture e nient'altro, a quanto ne so i due fidanzatini hanno già fatto le prove matrimoniali, quindi Padre non mi sembra ancora il caso di salvaguardare la virtù di mia sorella, il nostro Andrè se l'è già presa in anticipo …."  
"Joséphine! Ma come osi parlare così con tuo Padre, sei … sei … mi ricordi un soldato di mia conoscenza …"  
"Parli forse del marito di Sabrina?"  
"Si proprio lui, e tu come fai a conoscerlo?"  
"Non lo conosco affatto Padre, ma le sue gesta eroiche si, non ho avuto ancora il piacere di scambiare qualche parola con lui, sono sicura che andrò molto d'accordo con Alain … se non sbaglio si chiama così, vero Padre?"

Le altre mie figlie mi chiamano: "Allora Padre cosa ne dite?"  
"Si avete ragione, Andrè da questa sera avrà una stanza ai piani nobili … però che sia ben chiaro, dovrà essere accanto alla mia, su questo non transigo."  
Luisa incalza: "Ben detto Padre, così si parla, dovete tenere sotto controllo quei due, che secondo me sono già marito e moglie, nessuno me lo leva dalla testa!"  
Marianne interviene: "Sei sempre così velenosa Luisa, vero? Ma non importa tanto non sarai tu a rovinare tutto … allora Padre noi diamo disposizione alla servitù di sistemare la nuova stanza di nostro cognato ah ah!"  
"Ehi Voi .."  
"Si Padre …"  
"Fate sistemare la stanza accanto alla mia!"  
"Si certo Padre, abbiamo capito."  
"Andiamo sorelle!"

Vedo le mie figlie felici lasciare il salone e dirigersi nell'ala della servitù, tutte tranne Luisa.

"Luisa figlia mia, perché non ti unisci alle tue sorelle?"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo Padre, tanto penseranno loro a sistemare la camera di Andrè!"

Dopo avermi detto questo, vedo Luisa allontanarsi e uscire in giardino, rimango solo con Marguèrite e le dico: "Spero che un giorno cambi atteggiamento …"  
"Augustin, lo spero anch'io, ma temo che sarà molto difficile!"

Sento il bisogno irrefrenabile di tirare di scherma, per distendermi un po' dopo questa estenuante seduta dalla modista, nella stanza delle armi ho preso due spade cerco Andrè per tutta la casa e non lo trovo, vedo Joséphine e le chiedo: "Hai visto per caso dov'è finito Andrè?"  
"Poco fa parlava con mio marito e poi so che è andato nella scuderie, ma che fai con quelle spade, non avrai mica intenzione di diventare vedova ancora prima di sposarti ah ah ah!"  
"Vedo che l'ironia non ti manca sorella, meglio così, mi fa piacere … beh io vado, a dopo!"  
"Aspetta Oscar, tu ancora non lo sai, ma da questa sera Andrè avrà un'altra stanza."  
"Come? E perché?"  
"Vedi Oscar, è giusto che sia così adesso Andrè è il tuo fidanzato, e quindi come tale deve avere una stanza ai piani superiori."  
"Ma .. sinceramente per me non fa alcuna differenza, in qualsiasi stanza Andrè alloggi rimane sempre il mio fidanzato, comunque fate pure come volete … ma chi ha deciso tutto questo?"  
"Veramente l'abbiamo suggerito noi a nostro Padre, ma lui ci aveva detto che ci stava pensando, diciamo che l'abbiamo invogliato."  
"Invogliato? Non capisco!"  
"Vedi sorellina, lui ha detto testuali parole: non si è visto che due fidanzati stiano, o meglio vivano sotto lo stesso tetto! Ma io gli ho ricordato che non è il caso di fare tanto il moralista, visto che voi due avete già ….. fatto le prove prematrimoniali …"  
"Joséphine! Ma è modo di parlare il tuo? Soprattutto con nostro Padre!"  
"Oh ma guarda, mi sembra di ascoltare nostro Padre, sei tale e quale a lui … comunque ti dicevo, lui ha assegnato la nuova stanza di Andrè, naturalmente è accanto alla sua, così secondo lui, vi potrà tenere sotto controllo; come se potesse impedire voi due di fare l'amore Ah AH AH!"  
"Joséphine!..."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?! E non arrossire, guarda che è la cosa più naturale di questo mondo, anzi tu cara sorellina sei un bel po' in ritardo per certe cose, e visto come stanno le cose, datti da fare!"  
"Smettila Joséphine, non voglio che tu …..."  
"Parli così? Si lo so … comunque c'è poco da scandalizzarsi mia cara, e molto da fare ah ah ah!"

Mentre io rido divertita, vedo Oscar allontanarsi dal salone, molto imbarazzata.

Ma senti un po' tu, cosa accidenti mi dice mia sorella, certe volte è davvero impossibile, è meglio che raggiunga Andrè nelle scuderie, almeno mi rilasso un po' duellando."

"Andrè … sei qui?!"  
"Oscar, cosa ti succede? Perché sei rossa in viso?"  
"I .. Io? Sono rossa in viso?"  
"Certo che si …"  
"A .. no … niente … piuttosto preparati, ho voglia di darti una bella lezione!"  
"Ehi ma che ti succede?"  
"Niente …"  
"Oscar …"  
"E va bene .. Joséphine .. ha detto delle cose che …"  
"Se c'è di mezzo Joséphine, non c'è bisogno che tu dica altro, altrimenti divento rosso anch'io ah ah ah!"  
"Si certo scherza pure, intanto ho una nuova per te."  
"Sentiamo …"  
"Da questa sera dormirai al piano di sopra."  
"Come!? E perché mai?"  
"A quanto sembra sarebbe un'idea non soltanto delle mie sorelle, ma anche di mio Padre."  
Andrè mi abbraccia e dice: "Veramente Oscar, io non ne vedo la necessità, comunque non mi dispiace, vuol dire che sarà più semplice venire in camera tua:"  
"Ah si, davvero mio caro fidanzato? Allora hai dimenticato di avere a che fare con il Generale, dato che la stanza che il Signor Padre ti ha assegnato è accanto alla sua, quindi per raggiungere la mia dovrai passare davanti a lui, e conoscendolo, dormirà con la porta aperta, anzi no, che dico, spalancata ah ah ah!"  
"Dammi un bacio, mia bellissima fidanzata!"

Andrè mi bacia appassionatamente, ed io mi lascio cullare dalle sue braccia.

Poco dopo siamo in giardino a duellare.

"Avanti … su Andrè fatti sotto …"

Tra un affondo e l'altro le dico: " Sei alquanto agguerrita .. cara la mia fidanzata …"  
"Dai Andrè meno chiacchiere e fatti sotto … non indietreggiare …"

Affondo dopo affondo, parata, affondo, e il duello diventa sempre più arduo, nessuno di noi due vuole perdere.  
Lo scintillio delle nostre lame attira l'attenzione degli abitanti della casa, soprattutto incuriosisce le mie sorelle che sono tutte lì, sotto il porticato a guardare.

"Oscar hai visto che abbiamo degli spettatori?"  
"Si Andrè l'ho visto … se credi che tu voglia distrarmi per vincere … beh ti sbagli …"  
"Sempre presuntuosa … non è vero?"  
"No …. Non sono affatto presuntuosa …"

Continuiamo a batterci senza darci spazio, quando lo scalpitio di un cavallo attira l'attenzione di tutti tranne la nostra, che continuiamo a batterci.

Giunge a noi una voce a familiare: "E brava il mio Comandante … Sempre in gamba, vero?"

Andrè ed io continuiamo a batterci e ribatto: "Ciao Alain … come è andata la giornata?"  
"Benissimo mio Comandante, grazie alla Vostra magnanimità, ho spalato chili e chili di letame!"

Luisa appena ascolta Alain protesta: "Ma questo insulso scaricatore di porto da dove è arrivato?"  
Alain la guarda e le risponde: "Madame piacere di aver fatto la Vostra conoscenza, non so chi siate, ma io sono un soldato agli ordini del diavolo biondo qui presente, e arrivo direttamente dalle stalle della caserma e ho spalato chili e chili di letame!"  
Mia sorella Luisa inorridisce e ribatte ancora: "Ah...Oscar! Il tuo soldato! Puzza...!"  
Mentre Joséphine divertita si avvicina ad Alain e dice: "Finalmente Vi conosco, soldato Alain Sassoin, ero davvero curiosa di scambiare due parole con Voi, sapete, alla festa di fidanzamento di mia sorella non abbiamo avuto modo di conoscerci, c'era tanta di quella gente … ma adesso possiamo farlo, sempre che a Vostra moglie Sabrina non dispiaccia!"  
Alain sorride e dice: "Ehi Comandante, certo che nella Vostra famiglia siete bene assortiti: c'è chi conoscendomi inorridisce, chi invece si arrabbia e a chi per fortuna fa piacere scambiare due parole con me!  
Bene bene a quanto vedo siete davvero un bell'esercito di dame, povero Generale, ora capisco perché è così, non è certo facile difendersi da tante donne ah ah ah!"  
Joséphine mi guarda e dice: "Ehi Oscar, ma che simpatico che è il marito di Sabrina!"  
Luisa ribatte: "Ma come fai a trovare simpatico questo individuo, è semplicemente uno zoticone, rozzo e come se non bastasse, anche puzzolente!"  
Alain si avvicina a Luisa e controbatte: "Madame non è colpa mia se Vostra sorella mi ha messo a spalare letame, prendetevela con lei ah ah!"

Luisa rientra in casa borbottando: "Ma che razza di amici si sceglie Oscar!"

Nessuna fa caso all'atteggiamento di Luisa, dico ad Andrè: "Viste le condizioni, dico di rimandare il duello Andrè …"  
"Temi di perdere Oscar?"  
"Ma nemmeno per sogno Andrè … ti batterei comunque .."  
"Allora non mi arrendo .."

"Comandante posso andare da mia moglie?"  
"Va' pure Alain … Joséphine ti dispiace fare strada … come vedi io sono troppo impegnata …"  
"Continuate pure voi due, accompagno io il nostro ospite …. Venite con me Alain."  
"Agli ordini Madame!"  
Percorriamo la casa e gli dico: "Siete sempre così spiritoso Voi?"  
"Io? Dipende, non tutti mi trovano poi così tanto spiritoso."  
"Alludete a mia sorella Luisa?"  
"No, non solo … mi riferivo a Vostro Padre il Generale, a proposito dov'è?"  
"Mio Padre? In qualche angolo del palazzo, ma poi …... Ma no Alain, non è poi così terribile come sembra … permettete di chiamarvi così?"  
"Ma certamente, immagino che siate la sorella più simpatica che il Comandante abbia, però che strano siete talmente diverse!"  
"Ah ah ma no, mia sorella non è come la immaginate, anzi."  
"Cosa? Ma se in caserma è davvero temibile, ci fa rigare tutti dritti altrimenti …"  
"E così Vi ha punito Alain?!"  
"Già, tre giorni di rigore e un mese tra il letame!"  
"Secondo me l'avete fatta grossa, altrimenti non credo che Oscar Vi avrebbe punito …"

Udiamo la voce di mio Padre alle nostre spalle.

"Ben detto figliola, Sassoin non ha avuto nemmeno quello che si meritava, anzi … troppo poco per tutto quello che ha combinato durante la missione!"  
Mi volto e sono faccia a faccia con il Generale: "Signore, che piacere rivedervi, sapeste quando mi siete mancato ah ah ah!"  
"Ehmm … Sassoin bada a come ti comporti, ricorda: rigore e soprattutto … decenza, non so se mi sono spiegato."  
"Ho inteso perfettamente Generale, adesso mi permettete di andare da mia moglie?"  
"Si, certo certo, va pure."  
"Grazie Signore a dopo!"  
Appena allontanati da mio Padre, dico ad Alain: "Accidente ma Voi due siete davvero in contrapposizione!"  
"Madame, Vi riferite per caso a me e al Generale, Vostro Padre?"  
"Certo che si, voi due date l'impressione di andare proprio d'accordo, che ridere ah ah!"  
"Ma chi l'avrebbe detto che il nostro Generale avesse delle figlie tanto variegate ah ah ah!"  
"Bene Alain, siamo arrivati .. potete entrare."  
"Grazie madame!"  
Non faccio in tempo ad allontanarmi che sento l'esclamazione di Sabrina: " Alain!"  
Alain prende in braccio Sabrina, fa una piroetta e dice: "Finalmente Sabrina, quanto mi sei mancata!"  
Li osservo, si baciano, non fanno caso neanche che io ci sia, entrano nella stanza di Sabrina, Alain chiude la porta sbattendola con un calcio, io sussurro appena: "Accidenti quanta fretta che hanno questi due ah ah ah!"

Torno nel salone e vedo rientrare Andrè e Oscar sudati.  
"Finalmente avete finito di duellare?"  
"Si Joséphine!"  
"Chi è il vincitore, tu Oscar, oppure tu Andrè?"  
"Tua sorella, Joséphine, ma solo perché sono inciampato!"  
"Vuoi giustificarti Andrè?"  
"Assolutamente no Oscar ah ah!"  
Joséphine ci guarda maliziosa e ci dice: "Ma Voi due, invece di spendere tutte quelle energie in quel modo, non potreste impiegarle in un'altra maniera?"  
Guardo Joséphine e sussurro: "Joséphine ma tu … quando la smetterai di …"  
"So cosa vorresti dirmi, che sono terribilmente sfacciata, e magari non penso ad altro, vero sorellina? Bhe sappi che il tuo soldato Oscar, non ha perso tempo ah ah!"  
Andrè ed io ci guardiamo senza dire una sola parola, una voce provenire dall'esterno ci distrae, un servitore apre la porta: "Ho una lettera e un invito da parte di sua Maestà la Regina per Oscar Francois de Jarjayes."  
Mi avvicino e dico: "Sono io."  
L'uomo mi porge entrambe le lettere e lascia il palazzo.  
Mia sorella e Andrè mi guardano incuriositi, apro la prima busta, guardo Andrè e dico: "Tu ed io siamo stati ufficialmente invitati a corte a presenziare ad una festa domani sera, e la Regina mi invita caldamente a indossare un abito … femminile … Andrè ma che storia è questa? … Io a corte in abito femminili? Ma è ridicolo!"  
"Perché Oscar, lo trovi tanto ridicolo?"  
"Ma Andrè io ….. io ….. a corte ci sono andata sempre in divisa e adesso … no ….. non è possibile"  
Joséphine mi rincuora: "Ma su Oscar, che male c'è ad andare a una festa?! E poi vedrai che tu ed Andrè vi divertirete un mondo, e poi è un ordine di sua maestà e non potete mancare, o sbaglio?"  
"Già … è proprio così!"  
"Su sorellina, apri anche l'altra busta e vedi cosa c'è scritto …"  
Vedo Oscar tirare fuori un documento e rimane perplessa: "Allora Oscar che ti succede, perché quella faccia?"  
"Andrè Joséphine, La regina ha fatto in modo di modificare il mio secondo nome, François è diventato Françoise …"  
"Vuoi dire che il tuo secondo nome è stato cambiato al femminile?!"  
"Si Andrè …"  
"Ma che bella notizia sorellina, almeno in parte giustizia è fatta! … E adesso dobbiamo pensare a quale vestito indossare domani sera, su andiamo in camera tua."  
"Adesso Joséphine?! Ma il ricevimento è domani!"  
"Oscar Oscar su andiamo che tu sei di gusti tanto difficili che magari saremo costrette a modificarti l'abito, su andiamo!"  
Joséphine ed io attraversiamo il corridoio e passiamo davanti alla porta di Sabrina, mia sorella mi fa notare: "Senti quei due, come si danno da fare? Dovresti prendere esempio da loro sorellina, altro che estenuarvi con le lame, io al posto tuo utilizzerei tutt'altra spada ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine smettila!"  
"Su su .. non fare quella faccia e andiamo a cercare un abito che ti piaccia!"  
"Joséphine sei tremenda!"  
"Ma su Oscar non esagerare nemmeno tu, con i tuoi modi, e non fare quella faccia non ho detto nulla di male ah ah ah!"


	56. Chapter 56

_Mie gentili lettrici, vi lascio il capitolo odierno._

_**Ballo a Versailles**_

"Dai sorellina, guarda quanti abiti ci sono in questi armadi, come puoi dire che nessuno ti piaccia, è assurdo!"  
"Non mi piace nessuno Joséphine, non posso farci niente … ho deciso, domani indosserò l'abito che ho messo domenica, ed è inutile insistere tanto non cambierò idea."  
"Sei davvero una testona Oscar, qui abbiamo decine e decine di abiti e tu domani indossi quello che hai già messo."  
"Ma dico, dov'è il problema? Tanto nessuno me l'ha visto alla reggia, forse lì incontrerò Girodelle e Fersen, ma a me non importa."  
"Ma c'è Andrè che te l'ha visto …"  
"E allora? Andrè certo non bada a queste cose …"  
"Ah! Finalmente concordi con me …"  
"Concordo su cosa?!"  
"Sicuramente a mio cognato non interessa il tuo abito ma … a quello che c'è dentro ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine!"  
"Oscar!"  
"Joséphine, non è possibile che tu faccia continuamente certe allusioni."  
"E non è possibile che tu non ti sbilanci mai … ma dico, è così divertente parlare di certe cose!"  
"Forse per te, ma non per me!"  
"Oh sorellina quanto sei seria! Allora sei proprio convinta che indosserai lo stesso abito?"  
"Certo che si Joséphine!"  
"E va bene … testona!"

E' notte fonda, Sabrina ed io, dopo l'amore siamo stretti, abbracciati nel letto.  
Parliamo di tante cose, io le chiedo: "Come vanno le cose qui a palazzo?"  
"Ti assicuro Alain, che qui non ci si annoia mai!"  
"In che senso?!"  
"Qui sono tutti presi dal matrimonio di Andrè e Oscar … e poi il tuo Comandante è così incredibilmente semplice che stupisce soprattutto suo padre."  
"Immagino … ma senti quei due cosa combinano, voglio dire continuano ancora a guardarsi solamente?"  
"Ma no Alain … anzi, sono stati scoperti a dividere lo stesso letto ed il Generale ha fatto il finimondo."  
"Sabrina, ma non è la prima volta che quei due dividono il letto, il problema è se combinano qualcosa, perché Andrè si limita solo a guardarla e nient'altro!"  
"Ma no Alain, forse non mi sono spiegata, quei due sono stati scoperti a …."  
"Vuoi dire che ….. lo hanno fatto finalmente?"  
"Si Alain, Oscar finalmente si è decisa ….."  
"Ma ne sei proprio sicura?"  
"L'ho sentita mentre lo diceva a sua sorella Joséphine, che naturalmente ha espresso tutta la sua contentezza, e non si è certo risparmiata a farle battute mettendola a disagio!"  
"Finalmente Andrè, ti sei dato da fare, e bravo amico mio, era ora!"  
"Perché avevi qualche dubbio?"  
"Sabrina, quei due sono davvero incredibili, lui ha sospirato per lei per vent'anni, lei per altrettanto tempo lo ha visto solo come un amico, un fratello … però se tutte le amicizie finissero in questo modo ah ah ah!"

Oscar ed io abbiamo trascorso la serata con la famiglia, tutti si sono ritirati nelle loro stanze, tranne noi due, che ci siamo intrattenuti ancora un po' per parlare.

"E così Andrè, domani dobbiamo recarci a palazzo per la festa che la Regina darà, e come se non bastasse ci vuole come ospiti ….. e poi questa sorpresa che mi ha riservato …"  
"Alludi al tuo nome?"  
"Si proprio quello … beh guarda il lato positivo della faccenda, almeno sui documenti non risulterà che Andrè Grandièr ha sposato un uomo ah ah!"  
"Oscar per me, non avrebbe avuto alcuna importanza, che sia un nome maschile o femminile, l'importante è sposarmi con te!"

Vedo Andrè guardarmi con dolcezza, con amore … non posso che contraccambiate i suoi sguardi e le sue carezze, mi perdo prima tra le sue braccia e poi gli dono le mie labbra.

"Andrè … "

"Oscar …"

Una voce interrompe il nostro idillio: "Ehmm … Andrè immagino che ti avranno detto che da questa sera dormirai ai piani superiori."  
"Signore … Voi … Si lo so .. me l'ha detto Oscar, ma non era il caso di cambiarmi di stanza, tanto tra qualche settimana, dovrò cambiarla nuovamente."

Stringo la mano di Oscar, mi accorgo che il Generale mi guarda con gelosia, ne sono certo, il Generale è geloso di sua figlia, mi sento in difficoltà e lascio la mano di Oscar.

"Vieni Andrè, ti accompagno!"  
"Sissignore!"

Percorriamo il corridoio che ci porta nelle nostre camere, Andrè ed io seguiamo il Generale, ci fermiamo davanti alla porta della nuova stanza di Andrè, mio padre l'apre e dice: "Ecco qui Andrè, per le prossime settimane questa sarà la tua camera, dopodiché ti trasferirai definitivamente in quella di …... mia figlia ….. su entra!"

Il tono di mio padre è alquanto severo, non l'avevo mai sentito parlare in quel modo con Andrè, è davvero strano! … Mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, è tardi adesso va in camera tua!"  
"Ma ….. Padre …"  
"C'è qualcosa che non va Oscar?"  
"Padre siete davvero … strano"  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar, io sono sempre lo stesso, e adesso va che è tardi!"  
Guardo il mio fidanzato e dico: " Buona notte Andrè."  
"Buona notte Oscar."

Vedo l'espressione incerta di Oscar, mi guarda e la vedo entrare nella sua camera.  
Il generale mi guarda e mi dice: "Bene … Andrè buona notte."  
"Buona notte Signore."

Il Generale non va via finché non entro nella mia stanza.

Entro nella mia nuova camera, mi guardo intorno, è tutto così strano … non capisco davvero l'atteggiamento del Generale, è davvero insolito.

È notte fonda, vedo la mia Marguerite dormire al mio fianco, non riesco a dormire, l'idea che Andrè e Oscar siano a un passo l'uno dall'altro, temo che possano incontrarsi e passare la notte insieme … che Dio non voglia, non lo tollero …. Andrè non la deve toccare più, finché non si saranno sposati ed io farò in modo che non accada più.  
Mi alzo dal letto, infilo le pantofole, prendo la chiave che ho riposto nel cassetto, lascio la mia stanza, faccio capolino nel corridoio, mi accerto che non ci sia nessuno …... in punta di piedi mi avvicino alla porta di Andrè, lentamente infilo la chiave nella serratura, la giro e la chiudo … ecco fatto … adesso posso andare davvero a letto tranquillo.

Mi sveglio sudato, ho la gola secca, ho sete, mi giro nel letto e vedo Sabrina dormire profondamente.  
Mi alzo per andare in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, non voglio svegliare mia moglie, e in punta di piedi percorro il corridoio quando vedo il Generale rinchiudersi nella sua stanza: che strano, cosa ci fa in giro in camicia da notte nel corridoio … ma … chissà che starà tramando adesso!  
Passo davanti alla porta di Andrè, mi viene un dubbio, indietreggio, abbasso la maniglia e mi accorgo che la porta è chiusa a chiave: che strano … Andrè è chiuso dentro, forse si è barricato dentro con il Comandante, oppure …. Ma no non può essere … forse … il vecchio pazzo lo ha chiuso dentro, per paura che attenti alla virtù di sua figlia … no non può essere, ma domani prima di tornare in caserma glielo chiederò.

E' l'alba sono in cucina a fare colazione, quando vedo entrare il mio amico, appena lo vedo gli dico: "Buongiorno Andrè."  
"Buongiorno Alain, tutto bene?"  
"A me si, e a te? Dormito bene Andrè?"  
"Certo Alain, ma immagino che tu indubbiamente, avrai fatto sogni tranquilli ah ah!"  
"Diciamo di si … Senti Andrè, vedi … io .. voglio farti una domanda .."  
"Dimmi pure Alain."  
"Eri forse in dolce compagnia stanotte?"  
"Io Alain?! Ma cosa dici?"  
"Già, sarebbe davvero difficile, una cosa simile, con il suocero che dorme nella stanza accanto."  
"Non riesco a capirti Alain."  
"Andrè, tu hai l'abitudine di chiuderti a chiave la notte?"  
"Io? Certo che no! … Non è mia abitudine dormire chiuso dentro, ma perché mi fai queste strane domande?"  
"Andrè vedi .. Stanotte avevo sete e volevo andare in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua e …"  
"E?! …"  
"Vedi Andrè, ho visto tuo suocero nel corridoio e con aria furtiva entrare in punta di piedi nella sua stanza, e chiudere silenziosamente la porta. Sinceramente mi è sembrato strano e ho pensato che fosse venuto da te per spiarti, magari se eri con sua figlia, ma essendo che il vecchio era tranquillo e soddisfatto, ho pensato che il motivo fosse un altro …"  
"Continuo a non capirti Alain .."  
"Vedi Andrè, non ho resistito e volevo entrare da te per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma la porta della tua stanza era chiusa a chiave e …"  
"A chiave? Ma … Alain ne sei sicuro?"  
"Certo che si Andrè, la tua porta non si apriva ….. Ehi Andrè cos'è quella faccia, ti vedo preoccupato."  
"Alain non sono preoccupato ma sorpreso da quello che mi hai appena detto."  
"Andrè, secondo me, il vecchio pazzo ti ha chiuso dietro per paura che tu e il Comandante combiniate qualcosa …"  
"Ma Alain …"  
"Non c'è altra spiegazione amico, quello è davvero fuori di testa o … Andrè può essere che sia geloso di sua figlia!"  
"Uhm .. sai che ci ho pensato anch'io … ieri sera, quando Oscar ed io eravamo nel salone, lui è entrato e ci ha visto baciarci e ho notato una strana luce nel suo sguardo … di gelosia … forse mi sbaglio Alain .. non so!"  
"Senti amico, almeno stasera assicurati che non ti chiuda più da dietro e poi vedi."  
"Stasera io e Oscar siamo stati invitati a un ballo a corte, verranno anche Madame e il Generale … vedrò cosa accadrà durante la notte."  
"E se ti mettesse nuovamente sotto chiave? In quel caso cosa faresti?"  
"Non lo so … e poi cosa potrei fare? Arrabbiarmi? Devo tollerare tutto questo per altre sette settimane, poi sarà tutto finito."  
"Finito Andrè? Lo spero per te, io ho qualche dubbio, quello oltre ad essere un vecchio pazzo, è anche un padre geloso!"

Per tutto il giorno ho avvertito lo sguardo addosso del Generale, mi ha scrutato per tutto il tempo, è come se in qualche modo ce l'avesse con me; eppure ha voluto che io sposassi sua figlia ad ogni costo, sinceramente non capisco da dove nasca tutta questa gelosia.

E' sera, vedo le sorelle di Oscar avvicinarsi a noi, Christine è la prima ad avanzare: "Allora Oscar, su è ora di venirti a cambiare vieni con noi di sopra, e tu Andrè va in camera tua e fa lo stesso, tanto tu non hai bisogno di aiuto, ma nostra sorella si!"  
Sento Oscar protestare: "Su sorelle, è ancora presto, io non ci metto molto a infilarmi un vestito!"  
"Non si tratta solo del vestito Oscar, c'è l'acconciatura e poi … abbiamo in serbo una sorpresa per te!"  
"No vi prego .. spero che non mi facciate impazzire adesso …"  
"Su muoviti vieni con noi!"

"Vedo la mia Oscar accerchiata dalle sorelle e trascinata di sopra, mentre lei protesta Joséphine incalza: "Ma quante storie fai, vogliamo solo che Andrè ti veda bella più del solito!"  
Sorrido e ribatto: "Oscar per me è sempre bellissima!"  
"Si lo sappiamo Andrè a te cosa piace ah ah ah!"

Joséphine è incontenibile, appena dico una sola parola, lei subito mi risponde con malizia, è impossibile paragonarla alla mia Oscar.

Portiamo nostra sorella in camera sua e sul letto adagiato c'è un abito rosa, le dico felice: "Guardalo … credo che questo si avvicini a quello che hai indossato domenica, e adesso non hai più scuse di mettere lo stesso che hai indossato la sera del tuo fidanzamento!"  
"Ma Silvia .. come …"  
"Siamo state stamattina da madame Beltrin a scovarlo per te, e ti dirò che non è stato per niente facile, perché è un modello poco ricercato."  
Sento Marianne alle mie spalle: "Credo che tu Oscar lancerai una nuova moda a Versailles ah ah ah!"  
"Allora ti piace?"  
"Be … si .. può andare …"  
"Oh finalmente ci siamo!"  
"Adesso comincia a spogliarti e senza fare storie, siamo tutte donne Françoise ah ah ah! … Finalmente adesso hai anche un nome femminile! Ehi sorelle, che ne dite se d'ora in avanti nostra sorella la chiamiamo Françoise?"  
"No no un momento, il mio nome non si cambia, io rimarrò sempre Oscar e …"  
"Ma su su sorellina, ormai è tempo di cambiare!"  
"Ma non ci penso nemmeno, io sono in licenza, e la settimana prossima indosserò la mia divisa e tornerò in caserma."  
"Oh mio Dio! Ma cosa dici Oscar, tu devi cambiare modo di vivere, tra non molto ti sposi e …"  
"L'uno non esclude l'altro Marianne, anche se mi sposerò, per la gioia di nostro padre continuerò la mia carriera militare, su questo non transigo!"  
"Nooo … ma cosa dici? Non ho mai sento una cosa simile in vita mia!"  
"Dimenticate sorelle, che non c'è nessuna donna in tutta la Francia, anzi cosa dico, forse in tutto il mondo, che abbia intrapreso la carriera militare, quindi perché vi scandalizzate così tanto?"  
"Ti piace ironizzare sorellina? Ti diverti?"  
"Ma no parlo sul serio. Io lunedì prossimo torno in caserma!"

Vedo le facce sbigottite delle mie sorelle, tutte tranne quella di Luisa, mi sorride divertita, e ribatte: "Ma si Oscar tu dovrai continuare a portare avanti il nostro nome, non si può mai sapere … magari non arriveranno gli eredi cui nostro padre ambisce, almeno rimane uno Jarjayes ah ah ah!"

Joséphine avanza minacciosa verso Luisa e sbraita: "Quando smetterai di sputare veleno mia cara sorellina? E' mai possibile che tu sia tanto acida e meschina nei confronti di nostra sorella?! Non ti basta che abbia già vissuto in modo non consono alla sua condizione femminile, adesso cosa vuoi da lei? Lasciala in pace!"

"Joséphine è davvero arrabbiata; è venuta in mio aiuto, rimango in silenzio.

Marianne incalza: "Allora Luisa se hai finito accomodati fuori, nessuno ti costringe a sacrificarti stando con noi … FUORI DI QUA!"

Le mie sorelle sono davvero arrabbiate, non pensavo che reagissero in questo modo, vedo Luisa scoppiare in lacrime e lasciare la mia stanza.  
Mia sorella Joséphine mi dice: " Non badare a lei Oscar, è sempre stata gelosa, non solo con te ma anche con tutte noi, più tardi le farò un discorsetto … magari le insegno un po' come divertirsi con Maxim ah ah ah"  
"Per favore Joséphine non prenderla in giro, potresti soltanto urtare i suoi sentimenti."  
"Beh peggio per lei Oscar, che impari a stare al mondo!"

Sono nel salone, aspetto Oscar che scenda, il Generale mi raggiunge e mi dice: "Andrè, non è ancora pronta mia figlia?"  
"No Signore, voi sapete che quando le sue sorelle decidono di acconciarla, non la lasciano tanto facilmente!"  
"Già … diciamo pure che io ho sempre fatto in modo che non avessero alcun tipo di rapporto, e per tutte loro tutto questo è … inusuale … Andrè, spero solo mia figlia riesca ad adeguarsi il più possibile alla sua condizione … di donna …"

Vedo il Generale guardarmi severo e mi dice: "Voglio che lasci il servizio militare e si dedichi a ….. te e ai … figli."  
"Signore, Voi sapete benissimo che Oscar è ….… una donna a cui nessuno può imporre niente e tanto meno io, farà ciò che desidera."  
"Andrè, conosco perfettamente il temperamento di mia figlia, ma tu devi farti valere, non puoi certo sottostare completamente al suo volere in questo modo, capisco che tu .. l'ami .. però tu devi comportarti da uomo non da .. donnetta …"  
"Ma Signore cosa dite?"  
"Sta zitto Andrè, lasciami parlare e non mi interrompere, come ho detto, vedi di comportarti da uomo, con mia figlia ci vuole il pugno di ferro e non … solo smancerie, dopo che sarete sposati, vi prenderete una lunga vacanza … magari quattro cinque mesi … e senza distrazioni di alcun genere, mi capisci vero? Spero di essere stato eloquente … almeno fin tanto che non aspettiate il primo figlio, e magari ne avrete altri a distanza di poco tempo …"  
Vedo Andrè spalancare gli occhi e io gli dico: "Figliolo si può sapere cos'hai, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Signore, se Oscar Vi ascoltasse in questo momento, non credo che le farebbe piacere quanto Voi dite .. e poi è l'unica cosa di cui vi preoccupate?"  
"Appunto per questo sto parlando in sua assenza, e poi Andrè di cos'altro dovrei preoccuparmi, ti conosco benissimo, so che sei un bravo ragazzo e la farai felice, però ….. un'ultima cosa devo dirtela … tu a mia figlia non la devi più toccare fin tanto che arriverete al matrimonio, intesi Andrè?"

Non ho parole, il Generale è capace di mettere a disagio chiunque e mai come adesso mi sono sentito tanto in imbarazzo.

"Allora hai sentito Andrè, tu a mia figlia la toccherai solo dopo il matrimonio, hai inteso? …. Perché rimani in silenzio, adesso ci manca solo che tu arrossisca come …. Be' lasciamo stare, e non voglio più tornare sull'argomento Andrè!"

Non dico nulla, vedo il Generale allontanarsi nervosamente per versarsi del liquore in un bicchiere, mi guarda e conclude: "Vedi Andrè … di tutte le figlie, Oscar, è quella a cui tengo di più … e non voglio che intorno a lei ci siano chiacchiere e maldicenze, quindi …. bada a te a non farti più riprendere su questo argomento … allontanala da te e soprattutto non farne parola con lei!"

Guardo il Generale, e continuo a non dire nulla.

"Ma insomma sorelle, volete smetterla? I miei capelli stanno bene così alzati, non voglio altre forcine!"  
"E va bene Oscar, abbiamo finito … questo frontino … ed è fatta … ecco qua … sei bellissima! Vieni, guardati allo specchio."  
Mia sorella mi prende per mano, mi porta davanti allo specchio e mi dice: "Guarda quanto sei bella, Andrè rimarrà di stucco vedendoti!"  
"Si però Marianne, questo frontino … sarebbe meglio che lo togliessi .. lo trovo ridicolo."  
Sento la porta aprirsi e la voce di mia madre: "E invece ti sta benissimo figlia mia, le tue sorelle hanno fatto benissimo ad acconciarti i capelli così … sei davvero un incanto, e adesso su andiamo, Andrè e tuo padre ci stanno aspettando, e si sta facendo tardi.  
Joséphine mi dice: "Diverti Oscar, e se hai modo di imboscarti con Andrè non pensarci due volte, fallo e basta!"  
Mia madre mi guarda con rimprovero e mi dice: "Joséphine, quando imparerai a tenere la lingua a posto?"  
"Ma su Madre, non avrete mica dimenticato la passione che Vi unisce a nostro padre?! AH AH!"  
Leggo sul volto di mia madre l'esasperazione, mi guarda e mi dice: " Su andiamo Oscar!"

Mia madre ed io scendiamo la scalinata, alzo il pizzo del vestito, come sempre temo di inciampare e cadere giù per le scale, con la divisa indubbiamente è tutto più semplice.  
Andrè e mio Padre ci guardano, in loro vedo solo sguardi di consensi e ammirazione.  
Oscar è bellissima, indossa un semplice vestito rosa, con le maniche a sbuffo, una piccola scollatura sulla schiena ed il petto ben in vista! La gonna si allarga, sorretta dalla sottogonna, senza panier. I capelli sono raccolti con alcune ciocche lasciate cadere sulle spalle. È bellissima, ha uno sguardo dolce ed un poco preoccupato, credo non si renda neppure conto di quanto sia affascinante, leggera ed aggraziata.  
Il mio Andrè mi osserva come se fossi un'altra donna, mi sorride con dolcezza … tenerezza, ormai sono davanti a lui, mi dice: "Sei bellissima Oscar!"  
Annuisco, prendo il suo braccio, e varchiamo il portone del palazzo, dietro di noi ci sono mia madre e mio padre che l'ho visto sorridere.  
Poco dopo la nostra carrozza lascia palazzo Jarjayes.

Oscar è al mio braccio, mi guarda mi sorride appena, è tesa, la vedo, la sento.  
Percorriamo i lunghi corridoi della Reggia, incrociamo servi, valletti, dame e cavalieri; fino a giungere nell'enorme salone delle feste.  
Il valletto all'ingresso della sala per annunciarci, guardo mio padre e sotto voce gli dico: "Padre vorrei essere annunciata con il grado militare, e non come madamigella."  
"Ma Oscar, perché?"  
"Padre, mi sono sempre presentata come il Colonnello delle guardie reali e così sarà anche questa sera, non è questo vestito a rendermi diversa!"  
Mia madre mi guarda e mi dice: "Ma Oscar…"  
"Lo so Madre, lo so che suona strano, ma preferisco così, oppure non annunciatemi affatto!"  
"Va bene, Oscar, sia come vuoi tu"

Il valletto ci annuncia: "Il Generale Augustin Reinyer François comte de Jarjayes e la sua gentile sposa madame la comtesse Marguerite de Jarjayes. Il colonnello Oscar Françoise comtesse de Jarjayes ed il suo fidanzato il Capitano Andrè Grandièr"

Mio padre e mia madre sono davanti a me, Andrè ed io li distanziamo, appena faccio il mio ingresso al braccio di Andrè sento un brusio di voci.  
Li conosco tutti, continuano a guardarmi, in un angolo del salone vedo Fersen che mi osserva e mi sorride, ormai non mi fa alcun effetto, anzi, mi è completamente indifferente, mi chiedo come abbia potuto un tempo il mio cuore palpitare per lui?! Che sciocca che sono stata, ora mi osserva come se fosse un ebete, ma cosa vuole dimostrare adesso?  
Gli sguardi sono tutti puntati su di me e Andrè.  
Ancora qualche passo e sono davanti ai sovrani … ecco … sono innanzi a loro, vedo Andrè inchinarsi davanti alle loro Maestà, mi rendo conto che indosso abiti femminili, e mi inchino a loro come si conviene a una dama … la Regina mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè … Oscar … siete bellissima! … Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno Vi avrei vista così … con indosso degli abiti da donna! …. Oh è tanta la sorpresa di vedervi qui a corte vestita in abiti femminili che non Vi ho ancora dato il mio benvenuto …. Generale, madame Jarjayes, vi auguro una buona serata e spero che Vi divertiate!"  
Vedo mio padre e mia madre inchinarsi ai sovrani e dire: "Grazie Maestà."  
La Regina ci guarda e sorride, ci dice: "Oscar, Andrè desidero ancora una volta, farvi i miei auguri per il vostro fidanzamento, e spero che abbiate gradito la sorpresa che Vi ho fatto, mi riferisco al Vostro secondo nome; visto che al primo non c'è rimedio!"  
"Vi ringrazio Maestà … Vi ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore!"  
La Regina avanza verso di noi di qualche passo e ci dice: "E' buffo per me, non vedervi partecipare a un ballo a corte in uniforme, Madamigella! Andrè, spero che stasera Vi divertiate,"  
"Grazie Maestà!"

Ci congediamo dai sovrani, dando così la possibilità ad altri ospiti di salutarli.  
Mio padre e mia madre raggiungono i loro amici, ed io e Andrè ci allontaniamo nel tentativo vano di non destare chiacchiere, ma è tutto inutile, ed ecco i primi commenti.  
Passiamo davanti a due dame che dietro i loro ventagli bisbigliamo: "Guardatela, è lei … madamigella Oscar! … Mi sono sempre chiesta come sarebbe stata vestita da donna?! …"  
Una seconda le risponde: " Uhmm … E' proprio come immaginavo, sembra un felino, troppo … magra, sembra … è strana!"  
L'altra risponde: "Ha poca roba addosso, ha poche forme, e poi guardate il vestito che indossa è così … semplice … misero, neanche se fossero caduti in disgrazia, da non potersi permettere altro …"  
Un uomo alle nostre spalle si unisce ai nostri discorsi, e ribatte con stizza: "Ma signore, cosa Vi spinge a parlare in questo modo di madamigella Oscar?! … Ma non vedete che nella sua semplicità è bellissima!"  
"Oh Siete Voi Conte Girodelle … ma noi vedete …. Forse ci siamo espresse male.. noi volevamo dire …"  
"Invece Vi siete espresse benissimo, credo che la Vostra sia solo invidia, madamigella Oscar possiede una bellezza di poche donne qui presenti a Versailles, anzi, nessuna …. Non ha eguali … con permesso."  
La prima si porta il ventaglio davanti alla bocca e dice: "Oh che maleducato, il Conte Girodelle!"  
La seconda borbotta: "E' ovvio che la difenda amica mia, lui è innamorato del Comandante spigoloso, e se non lo sai, lei lo ha rifiutato per fidanzarsi con quel … servo riscattato che è al suo braccio."  
"Parli del suo fidanzato?"  
"Si proprio lui, forse l'hai dimenticato che per anni è stato il suo attendente? Beh adesso Sua Maestà l'ha promosso a Capitano dell'esercito Francese, proprio perché sposerà a breve il suo Colonnello ah ah ah!"

La musica è diffusa per tutto il salone, gli orchestrali stanno suonando un valzer, non resisto, guardo la mia amata e le dico: "Oscar mi concedi l'onore di questo ballo?!"  
Oscar mi sorride e mi dice: "Certo che si Andrè, ma che sia ben chiaro, se dovessero suonare la Volta io non mi cimento in un ballo così sconcio qui alla Reggia di Versailles ah ah ah!"  
"Non te lo chiederei nemmeno, qui tutti ti conoscono, e non vorrei che cimentandosi in un ballo simile, gli uomini ti immaginassero in un certo modo, e sappi che il tuo fidanzato è gelosissimo ah ah ah!"

Andrè ed io balliamo incuranti di chi ci guarda, mi accorgo che un gruppo di gentil uomini, non fanno altro che guardarmi.  
Uno di loro dice: "Ma quella è madamigella Oscar? Ma chi l'avrebbe mai detto...e pensare che indossa sempre la divisa!"  
L'altro incalza: "Però che gran tocco di femmina che si nasconde sotto alla divisa!"  
Un terzo continua: "Ma! Chi l'avrebbe detto che sotto l'uniforme nascondesse delle tette così … invitanti … uhmmm … beato, anzi, fortunato quel servo...che mette le mani su una tale bellezza …. Beato lui .. chissà come si divertirà con una femmina simile! … All'idea di averla nel mio letto, mi sento rabbrividire tutto!"  
L'ennesimo ribatte: "Certo, a chiunque farebbe un certo effetto una donna così, solo un pazzo non la desidererebbe di sotto ... però mi chiedo: ma comanderà anche a letto, sai che spettacolo farsi sottomettere da tale femmina?! … Io sarei disposto a vendere l'anima al diavolo per starci almeno una sola volta!"  
Ancora un altro: "Beato quel servo da strapazzo!"

Dopo aver detto di tutto su madamigella Oscar, questo gruppo di depravati ridono con una certa lussuria, uno di loro mi guarda e mi dice: "Cosa c'è Conte di Fersen, Voi che siete un esperto in materia, non Vi unite ai nostri discorsi?"  
Li guardo severi e rispondo: "Signori, non è certo da gentiluomini, parlare così di una dama, soprattutto di madamigella Oscar che, se Vi ascoltasse, come minimo Vi darebbe una bella lezione!"  
Uno di loro mi risponde con fare ammiccante: "Volesse il cielo, la metterei sotto immediatamente ah ah ah!"  
"Non meritate alcuna risposta … Signore …"

Dopo aver ascoltato queste sconcezze su madamigella Oscar, mi allontano immediatamente.  
Mentre mi allontano, la guardo ballare con Andrè, e mi ricorda quando ha partecipato a un ballo in incognito vestita da donna, per me soltanto …. E pensare che una tale bellezza è stata innamorata di me, l'ho respinta, che sciocco che sono stato … è meglio che non ci pensi più!

Andrè ed io continuiamo a ballare, sorridiamo felici, ancora un altro valzer, vedo avanzare Girodelle che con dovuto rispetto guarda Andrè e con un inchino gli dice: "Capitano, mi concedete l'onore di danzare con la Vostra fidanzata?"  
Il mio Andrè lo guarda e con un mezzo sorriso, gli dice: "Se Oscar è d'accordo, prego Conte Girodelle."  
In pochi istanti passo dalle braccia di Andrè a quelle di Girodelle, che tra un volteggio e l'altro mi dice: "Madamigella Oscar, Voi per me, siete una continua sorpresa … divisa o vestita in questo modo siete sempre bellissima!"  
Le parole del mio cavaliere mi mettono in difficoltà ma non rispondo, danzo con Girodelle ma il mio sguardo va ad Andrè che non fa che guardarmi.  
Girodelle mi osserva, continua: "Madamigella, il Capitano Grandièr è davvero un uomo fortunato ad avervi, avrei tanto desiderato essere al suo posto!"  
"Vi sbagliate tenente, non è lui il fortunato ma io … sapete, ho un caratteraccio davvero insopportabile ah ah!"

Vedo madamigella Oscar ridere, quanto è bella quando ride, vorrei tanto dirle altro, ma non voglio metterla a disagio, e soprattutto non vorrei che si sentisse mancare di rispetto.  
Sento il suo profumo, il mio braccio è intorno ai suoi fianchi, mi sento inebriare da tanta bellezza, sento il cuore scoppiare nel petto, la desidero, l'amo ancora, questo contatto mi fa più male che bene, temo che riesca a leggere nel mio sguardo ciò che provo per lei.

Osservo la mia Oscar tra le braccia di Victor, sono geloso, anzi, gelosissimo, lui la guarda senza alcun ritegno, si capisce da un miglio che la desidera, spero che questo ballo finisca quanto prima, non resisto più a vederla con un altro uomo. E come se non bastasse, mi tocca ascoltare i commenti di alcuni uomini che sono alle mie spalle, che non si sono accorti di me.  
"Chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato, certo che è bellissima … cosa farei per rubarle un solo bacio!"  
L'atro ribatte: "Solo un bacio? Ah ah ah!"

La gelosia è qualcosa di inspiegabile, devo controllarmi, non ce la faccio più, appena gli orchestrali terminano con il Valzer, mi avvicino velocissimamente alla mia Oscar.

Il valzer è terminato, madamigella Oscar è ancora stretta tra le mie braccia, gli orchestrali suonano la Volta, la guardo e oso: "Madamigella mi concedete ancora un ballo?"  
Sento la voce di Andrè alle mie spalle: "Mi dispiace Tenente, ma la mia fidanzata balla la Volta solo con me!"  
"Si .. si .. scusate Capitano Grandièr, prego … io non volevo ….!"  
Vedo Girodelle allontanarsi mestamente, guardo Oscar e le dico: "Mancava poco che Girodelle, ti chiedesse nuovamente di sposarlo!"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè?!"  
"Oscar, ma hai visto come ti ha guardato per tutta la sera, soprattutto mentre ballava con te?!"  
"Andrè io ….. neanche l'ho guardato .."  
"Tu forse, ma invece lui si."  
"Cosa ti ha detto?"  
Mentre tutti ballano la Volta intorno a noi, spalanco gli occhi e ribatto: "Andrè, mi fai per caso una scenata di gelosia?"  
"No .. ma cosa dici?"  
"Invece credo proprio che tu sia geloso!"  
"Non dovrei esserlo?"  
"Certo che no …"

Mentre Andrè ed io discutiamo in mezzo alla sala, arriva un cavaliere e guardando mi dice: "Madamigella mi concedete questo ballo?"  
Andrè avanza di qualche passo e cingendomi il suo braccio intorno ai miei fianchi gli risponde geloso: "Mi dispiace per Voi, ma la mia fidanzata balla solo con me, soprattutto la Volta!"  
Vedo l'uomo ribattere timidamente: "Scusatemi … non sapevo che madamigella fosse la vostra fidanzata … Vi chiedo di scusarmi ancora!"  
Il cavaliere si allontana, guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Andrè la tua reazione forse non è quella di un uomo geloso?"  
Andrè mi guarda con passione, mi prende per mano e portandomi via dalla sala, mi dice: "Si sono geloso e adesso vieni con me!"  
"Ma dove mi porti Andrè?"  
"Lontano da qui!"

A passo marziale in poco tempo siamo nei giardini, lontano da tutti, siamo appartati, siamo faccia a faccia e dico: "Andrè si può sapere che ti prende? Perché reagisci così?"

Andrè non mi risponde e si avventa sulla mia bocca, mi bacia appassionatamente, fino a toglierci il respiro.  
Mi allontano appena da lui e gli dico con affanno: "Andrè ma cosa fai, potrebbero vederci!"  
"Ti importa Oscar?"  
"Certo che si, sai che commenti che farebbero?"  
Andrè mi stringe a se, e mi dice: "Se è per questo, stasera ne hanno fatti anche troppi! … Tu neanche immagini cosa ho sentito mentre ballavi con Girodelle!"  
Sorrido e ribatto: "A Corte non fanno altro che spettegolare e lo sai, e poi non credevo che a te interessasse il chiacchiericcio!"  
Andrè mi stringe ancora di più a se e continua: "Mi ha dato molto fastidio, non voglio che nessuno ti dica nulla!"  
Andrè si avventa nuovamente sulle mie labbra con ardore e mi sussurra: "Che voglia che ho di te, mi sembra un'eternità che non facciamo l'amore …"  
Andrè mi bacia ancora e ancora … mi sciolgo tra le sue braccia, senza pensare più a nulla.  
Sento i nostri cuori fondersi l'uno con l'altro!


	57. Chapter 57

Mie care lettrici, anche oggi vi lascio un capitolo della mia avventura. Come sempre, ricordatevi che io sono solo un povero padre in ansia per la sua amata figliola.

Buona lettura!

_**Una notte senza pace**_

Abbiamo appena lasciato Versailles, percorriamo in carrozza la strada che ci porta a casa.  
Mio padre e mia madre sono seduti di fronte a me e Andrè, vedo mio padre guardarmi severo, non ne capisco il motivo, è così strano nei miei confronti.  
Durante il tragitto c'è silenzio, finché mia madre non dice: "Oscar, stasera tutti gli sguardi erano concentrati su di te, ti hanno ammirata in molti, era impossibile rimanere indifferenti alla tua bellezza!"  
Sorrido divertita e rispondo: "Madre, vi prego non parlate così perché il mio fidanzato è gelosissimo …"  
Andrè mi guarda con disagio e io continuo: "Madre in tutta sincerità dubito di quello che mi avete appena detto …"  
"Non ti capisco figlia mia …"  
"Parlate come se non conosceste il modo di vivere o di pensare a Versailles, quello è un covo di pettegole e di lussuriosi, se mai avessero fatto qualche apprezzamento sul mio conto non sarà stato sicuramente ne casto e nemmeno puro ahahah!"  
Vedo mio padre accigliarsi e tossicchiare, la mia opinione a quanto pare lo ha urtato non poco ed io gli chiedo: "Non siete forse d'accordo con me Padre? Forse Voi non li avete mai sentiti parlare quei gentil uomini? Beh io si, ho ascoltato appena qualche commento, e Vi dirò che gli apprezzamenti che mi fecero i Soldati della Guardia appena arrivata al Comando, in confronto, erano molto più riverenti di quei gentil uomini che stasera erano a Versailles ah ah ah!"  
"Oscar, non mi sembra il caso che tu parli in questo modo, e poi abbiamo dovuto sottostare a un desiderio di Sua Maestà la Regina, desiderava in qualche modo ringraziarci della missione che abbiamo portato a termine con successo, e per mostrarci la sua riconoscenza ha voluto che partecipassimo al ricevimento di questa sera, il resto non conta!"  
"Si lo so Padre, il mio era solo un appunto, e nient'altro."  
Mio padre mi guarda severo e continua: "Tra qualche giorno tornerai in caserma, spero che tu dia le dimissioni."  
"Non ci contate Padre, ve l'ho già detto che non lascio il servizio finché non lo riterrò opportuno."  
"Io continuo a non capirti, perché questa tua ostinazione? Non vuoi per caso dedicarti a tuo marito?"  
Sorrido sarcasticamente, guardo Andrè e ribatto: "Certo che sì, però temo che standogli troppo vicino, a lungo andare, Andrè si stanchi di me, e io non voglio, preferisco farmi desiderare ah ah ah!"  
Vedo Andrè e mia madre trattenersi dal ridere, mentre mio padre è davvero furioso e borbotta: "Oscar sei davvero indisciplinata, ma io lo so benissimo, è tutta colpa dell'ambiente e della gente che frequenti …"  
So mio padre a chi si riferisce, non gli do modo di continuare e ribatto immediatamente: "Se Vi riferite alla Vostra casa e alle mie sorelle concordo pienamente con Voi, ormai sono tutte fuori controllo, ciascuna di loro vuole fare di me ciò che le pare, ed io non ci sto!"  
"OSCAR ! Non mi riferivo certo alla nostra famiglia, ma a quei soldati rozzi che tu frequenti …"  
"Ancora con questa storia Padre, è mai possibile che tiriate in ballo sempre e soltanto i Soldati della Guardia? Dimenticate che per vent'anni ho frequentato Versailles, ed è lì che si è forgiato il mio temperamento, ed è lì che vivono parassiti e depravati di ogni genere, invece tra i Soldati della Guardia ho trovato semplicemente persone che chiamano le cose con il loro nome, è gente semplice, e sono la realtà che molti di noi ignorano e a cui rimaniamo indifferenti!"  
"Basta Oscar, non voglio che tu dica altr ….."  
La nostra discussione viene interrotta da uno scossone, il cocchiere ha tirato con forza i cavalli, udiamo una richiesta d'aiuto.

"Generale siamo stati attaccati …"

Andrè e mio Padre sfoderano le loro spade immediatamente, Andrè spalanca con impeto lo sportello seguito da mio padre. Scendono dalla vettura, ci rendiamo conto che abbiamo di fronte a noi cinque uomini, sono dei briganti, ci dicono: "Dateci tutto quello che avete, vogliamo denaro e gioielli!"  
Sento mio padre che è fuori con Andrè, rispondere: "Se li volete venite a prenderli."

Sento le lame incrociarsi e combattere furiosamente, mi sento impotente, non ho una spada con me, sono sulla carrozza con mia madre, mentre mio padre e Andrè continuano a battersi con vigore, non faccio in tempo ad uscire fuori che sento Andrè gridare: "Oscar, sta attenta!"  
Un brigante fa capolino dentro la vettura, ha un pugnale in mano che mette sotto la gola di mia madre, sghignazza e con cattiveria ci dice: "Ehi bellezze consegnatemi i vostri gioielli, se non volete che ve li strappi di dosso!"  
Vedo mia madre impaurita, e con tono severo rispondo: "Aspetta furfante te lo do io il gioiello più prezioso che abbiamo …"  
"Sentiamo bellissima bionda, cosa vuoi darmi?"  
"Se aspetti faccio in un attimo!"

Velocissimamente mi alzo le gonne, tiro appena su lo sguardo, vedo mia madre spaventata e confusa, non capisce cosa io stia facendo, mentre l'omome sorride, deliziandosi del mio gesto.

"Ehi ehi mademoiselle, io non speravo tanto … però immaginavo che sotto a quelle vesti nascondeste tanta grazia, stasera si che gira bene, che gambe stupende che hai, non ne ho mai viste di così belle in vita mia!"

Vedo Andrè combattere come una furia, mi guarda appena, lo vedo colpire con la lama il brigante, mentre io scopro le gambe, metto le mani nella giarrettiera, e tiro fuori lo stiletto, il malvivente rimane sorpreso, capisce che non è nulla di quello che si aspettava e tenta di colpire mia madre, le faccio da scudo, vengo colpita a un braccio, ma io gli ho inferto un colpo lasciando il mio stiletto nel petto, l'uomo urla e cade al suolo.  
Mi precipito fuori dalla carrozza, afferro la sua arma, mi strappo in parte la gonna per muovermi meglio, vedo mio padre e Andrè combattere, ormai sono rimasti in tre, l'altro si avventa su di me.  
Urlo: "Maledizione, se solo avessi avuto con me la mia spada saresti già morto!"  
Combatto contro l'uomo, le nostre armi si incrociano, l'uomo non si aspetta certo che una dama si sappia difendere e digrigna: "Maledetta bionda, sono sicuro che tu non sia affatto una donna, ma un travestito!"  
"Tu credi? Allora vediamo cosa sei capace di fare!"

Mi giro appena, vedo la mia Oscar combattere, è incredibile, riesce a muoversi anche con quell'abito addosso, spero che non inciampi e il malvivente non abbia la meglio, temo per lei!

Vedo Andrè combattere senza lasciare spazio all'avversario, ancora un colpo e colpisco il brigante, finalmente è a terra.

Vedo mia figlia in leggera difficoltà, il vestito che indossa limita i suoi movimenti, ma nonostante tutto riesce a tenergli testa, corro in suo aiuto, la lama della mia spada trafigge l'uomo che cade al suolo, poco dopo anche Andrè colpisce l'avversario.  
E' finita, finalmente è finita!  
Mia figlia è furiosa, impreca: "Maledizione a questo vestito, mi ha impedito di muovermi, se solo avessi avuto con me la mia spada, sarebbero scappati da un pezzo!"

Vedo Andrè precipitarsi, e spaventato mi dice: "Oscar, il tuo braccio sanguina, sei stata ferita … DANNAZIONE!"  
Osservo le mie vesti, sono intrise di sangue, mi guardo il braccio e dico: "No è nulla di grave, bisogna bendare la ferita per fermare il sangue."  
Mia madre turbata mi dice: "Come possiamo arrestare l'emorragia, non abbiamo nulla per tamponare!"  
Non mi perdo d'animo, afferro la gonna e con fare deciso tiro un lembo, ma le forze mi mancano e impreco: "Maledizione, Andrè aiutami a tirare il lembo del vestito, da sola non ce la faccio!"  
Vedo Andrè precipitarsi e dice: "Si si Oscar, adesso ti aiuto."

Rimango costernato dalla scena che si presenta davanti a me: vedo mia figlia con quanta non curanza stappare l'abito per procurarsi delle bende, e Andrè l'aiuta a fasciarsi il braccio.

"Padre, cosa avete, perché mi guardate in quel modo? Forse Vi dispiace per l'abito?"  
"OSCAR! E' mai possibile che tu debba scherzare in un momento simile? Sai cosa mi importa dell'abito! A me interessa solamente che non ti sia successo nulla di grave!"  
"Padre, la prossima volta, vestito o non vestito, io la spada me la porto dietro, e non voglio sentire ragioni! Non sono certo io che soccombo per colpa di qualche straccetto."  
Mia madre avanza verso di me e aiuta Andrè a fasciarmi il braccio e mi dice: "Oscar sei davvero sorprendente … tu tenevi nascosto sotto le gonne lo stiletto, ma figlia mia tu … tu … l'hai messo prima di uscire di casa?"  
"Certo che si Madre, io non esco mai disarmata, non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbe accadere, infatti avete visto? Anche se debbo ammettere che un semplice stiletto in certi casi non è sufficiente!"  
"Ma Oscar figliola, tu …... hai ballato per tutta la sera con …"  
"Si Madre, come un soldato balla con la spada al suo fianco, io ho ballato con lo stiletto nella giarrettiera!"  
Sento mio padre tossicchiare, e dice: "Non è il caso di scendere in simili particolari, visto che sei davanti al tuo fidanzato."  
"Ma padre, Andrè certo non fa caso a simili cose, e poi ne sapete qualcosa anche Voi, visto che la prima volta che ho tirato fuori lo stiletto dalle mie gonne, quando eravamo al palazzo del Doge, c'eravate anche Voi, l'avete forse dimenticato?!"  
"Ehmm … Oscar, basta scendere in simili particolari, adesso andiamo!"  
"Si andiamo, sono proprio arrabbiata, per questo maledetto vestito, torno a casa ferita .. MALEDIZIONE!"

Arriviamo a palazzo, Andrè e mio padre sono i primi a scendere dalla carrozza, seguiti immediatamente da me che, a passo marziale, entro in casa urlando come un ossesso: "Dannazione, devo levarmi immediatamente questo straccio di dosso, non ne posso più!"  
Vedo mia figlia come una furia percorrere le scale, io sono sfinita non riesco a starle dietro, Andrè l'è corso dietro, Augustin è con me pronto a portarmi un bicchiere d'acqua, lo spavento è stato tale che non riesco a reagire, e tutti qui a palazzo dormono.

Oscar è davanti a me, si infila nella sua stanza come un fulmine: è fuori di se, continua a sbraitare contro il suo vestito, entro insieme a lei, mi guarda mi dice: "Andrè, aiutami ad uscire da questa trappola, non ce la faccio più … "  
"Ma Oscar io …"  
Oscar non sente ragioni e urla: "ANDREE', non vorrai che rimanga prigioniera di questa robaccia che tra l'altro è sporca di sangue .. su muoviti, l'abito si slaccia da dietro e certo io non posso farcela da sola!"  
"Va .. va bene Oscar adesso ti aiuto .."  
Sento le mani di Andrè che tentano di liberarmi dai lacci, ma mi accorgo che ha qualche difficoltà nel farlo.  
"Andrè che ti prende? Perché ci metti tanto tempo?"  
"Oscar, per tutti i movimenti che hai fatto, i lacci si sono annodati ed è impossibile scioglierli!"  
"Allora prendi lo stiletto che è il quel cassetto e tagliali, su sbrigati …"  
"De .. devo tagliarli?"  
"Certo che si, e sbrigati che non ne posso più!"  
"Si si Oscar…. ora lo prendo."

"Frugo nel cassetto e trovo lo stiletto.  
"Eccolo qua!"  
"Muoviti Andrè!"  
"Non ti muovere Oscar, potrei farti male!"  
"SBRIGATIII!"  
"Si …"

Con un colpo secco taglio i lacci e in men che non si dica Oscar si libera del corsetto e si tira giù delle gonne, o almeno quello che ne resta. Lancia via anche le scarpe e calpesta tutto con rabbia.  
Una voce alle nostre spalle: "Bravo cognato, finalmente hai capito come prendere mia sorella, a suon di stilettate ah ah ah!"  
Oscar si gira, mi guarda e mi dice: "A sei tu Joséphine, a quanto pare, tu non perdi nessuna occasione per fare dell'umorismo?!"  
Guardo il vestito strappato e insanguinato, mi rendo conto che mia sorella è ferita, dico: "Ma Oscar, ma voi siete stati a Versailles, o su un campo di battaglia?"  
"Joséphine! Certo che siamo stati a Versailles, è solo che al nostro rientro siamo stati attaccati dai briganti, capisci ora?"  
"Santo cielo Oscar, il tuo braccio, va medicato, adesso vado a prenderti dell'acqua e delle bende per pulirti la ferita!"  
Mentre Joséphine lascia di corsa la mia stanza, vedo mia madre e mio padre entrare, mio padre non perde l'occasione di riprendermi: "OSCAR; NON PUOI RIMANERE DAVANTI AD ANDRE' in biancheria intima!"  
"Padre in un momento simile Voi vi preoccupate del mio abbigliamento? E' mai possibile? Io prima di tutto sono un soldato, e Andrè nemmeno ci fa caso!"  
"OSCAR SEI IMPOSSIBILE! ANDRE' E' UN UOMO E TU UNA DONNA!"  
"E con questo Padre? Posso capire dove nasce il problema?"  
"Oscarrr! … Non è possibile che tu mi faccia disperare così, vedi coprirti!"  
"Ma Padre, più coperta di così, non vedete che mutandoni ridicoli che indosso? Per non parlare della sottoveste!?"  
"No no basta! … E tu Andrè cosa fai qui in palato? Esci fuori immediatamente!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"E non parlarmi come quell'idiota di Maxim non lo sopporto!"

Sono nel corridoio con la bacinella e le pezzuole in mano, quando vedo Andrè uscire dalla stanza di mia sorella.  
"Ehi Andrè dove vai?"  
"Nella mia stanza Joséphine."  
"Ma .. io non ti capisco, invece di stare vicino a mia sorella, tu torni tranquillamente in camera tua?!"  
"Joséphine, il Generale mi ha mandato via, perché Oscar non è vestita."  
"Cosa? Con tutta quella roba addosso? Ah ah ah! Ho capito Andrè, va pure, e non preoccuparti, che a lei ci penso io….. e anche al Generale ah ah ah!"  
Entro in camera di mia sorella, e poso la bacinella sul tavolo, le dico: "Su Oscar vieni qui che devo pulirti la ferita ... e Voi padre cosa ci fate ancora qui? Uscite immediatamente fuori, non vedete che mia sorella è poco vestita, fuori!"  
Mio padre mi guarda in modo strano e ribatte: "Non è possibile che un Generale dell'esercito venga comandato in questo modo dalla propria figlia!"  
"Ma Padre, non è delicato che Voi stiate qui, quando mia sorella è mezza nuda, non lo vedete che con il suo abbigliamento mostra tutte le sue grazie?"  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro Joséphine? Ma se a mala pena Oscar mostra le braccia!"  
"OH Finalmente concordate con me, che Oscar non è poi tanto nuda!"  
"Non ti capisco …"  
"Sono io che non Vi capisco, allora perché avete mandato via Andrè, non pensate minimamente che sia preoccupato per Oscar?"  
"Joséphine sei incredibile!"  
"No Padre siete Voi, che siete assurdo, Andrè e Oscar non fanno nulla di male, al limite fanno ciò che fanno …"  
"Joséphine! Basta!"  
"Agli ordini Padre ah ah ah!"  
Vedo mio padre uscire furibondo, mentre mia madre e mia sorella rimangono con me a medicarmi il braccio, le dico: "Non dovresti parlare così a nostro padre, non vedi che …"  
"Oscar, è mai possibile che tu non ti sia resa conto che nostro padre è terribilmente geloso di te?"  
"Cosa? Ma che dici Joséphine?!"  
"Dai su sorellina è palese, tutti l'abbiamo capito, magari lo sa anche nostra madre! … Non è così per caso madre?"  
"Credo che abbia ragione Joséphine, tuo padre è geloso di te, Oscar."  
Guardo incredula mia madre e ribatto: "Ma madre cosa dite?"  
"E' così Oscar, tuo padre è geloso, lui anche se ha sorvegliato tutte le sue figlie, con te lo fa in una maniera davvero eccessiva, e poi anche se non me l'ha detto esplicitamente, me lo ha fatto intendere."  
"Non è possibile!"  
"Invece è possibilissimo … mia cara sorella!"

Dopo essere stata medicata e resa presentabile, sento bussare alla porta.  
"Possiamo entrare?"  
"Venite pure Alain, Sabrina, entrate!"  
"Comandante, ho appena saputo dell'aggressione da vostra sorella, sapete tutto quel trambusto ci ha svegliati, ma diteci come state?"  
"Adesso bene Alain, il peggio è passato!"  
Vedo Alain sorridere e non risparmia una delle sue battute: "Comandante adesso Vi aggrediscono anche in gonnella? Ah ah ah!"  
"Alain i briganti vanno a caccia di vittime in gonnella, è solo che stavolta hanno fatto male i loro calcoli ah ah!"  
"Siete davvero tremenda Comandate, riuscite a scherzare anche in certi momenti!"  
Sabrina mi chiede: "Oscar e quella ferita al braccio?"  
"Non è molto grave, qualche giorno e sarà guarita."  
"Meno male Oscar, adesso dovreste riposare un po', immagino che spavento!"  
"Più che spaventata ero arrabbiata, Sabrina, mi sentivo impedita dalle mie vesti, è stato terribile! Non avevo con me nemmeno la spada, per fortuna che avevo lo stiletto nascosto nella giarrettiera!"  
Vedo lo sguardo di Alain sgranarsi e ribatte: "COSA?! Voi eravate armata di stiletto sotto la gonna, e per di più l'avete nascosto nella giarrettiera?"  
"Si certo, perché ti meravigli tanto Alain, si è mai visto per caso un soldato uscire di casa disarmato?"  
"No no no … non è possibile! Ma Voi dovreste essere una donzella, almeno quando indossate un abito da sera!"  
"Ma che diavolo dici Alain?! Se non fossi stata armata, a quest'ora mia madre era bella morta per mano di quel balordo, e poi abito o non abito rimango io e basta, è chiaro Alain?"  
Vedo Sabrina e Alain che mi guardano in modo strano, ed io incalzo: "Beh? E adesso che Vi succede perché mi guardate così?"  
"Ah ah ah! Comandante Voi siete davvero incredibile .. Ah ah ah! E' mai possibile che siate così ah ah! …"  
"Così come?! Giuro che non ti capisco!"  
"No niente, niente, lasciate perdere … piuttosto ho da dirvi qualcosa e tenetevi forte …"  
"Parla Alain!"  
"Comandante, Vostro padre la sera mette sotto chiave il povero Andrè, e lui nemmeno se ne accorge, perché a quanto pare, la mattina prima dell'alba, viene scarcerato sempre dal Vostro amato genitore!"  
"Cosa? Ma che stai farfugliando Alain?"  
"Io non farfuglio un bel niente Comandante, ho visto ieri sera Vostro padre aggirarsi furtivamente per il corridoio, mi sono insospettito, così ho pensato di andare da Andrè e la porta della sua stanza era chiusa a chiave …"  
"Ma ne sei davvero sicuro?"  
"Certo che si Comandante!"  
"E .. Andrè lo sa?"  
"Gliel'ho chiesto stamattina, lui neanche se ne è accorto, pare che Vostro padre lo chiuda dentro nel bel mezzo della notte, prima si accerta che tutti dormano."  
"Non ci posso credere …"  
"Credeteci invece, è così, secondo me Vostro padre è geloso di sua figlia ah ah ah!"  
"Alain, stasera stessa appurerò ciò che mi hai detto, e poi vedremo se mio padre avrà ancora voglia di scherzare!"  
"Cosa volete fare Comandante?"  
"Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti. Grazie Alain, adesso andate per favore"  
"Come Volete Comandante, a domani!"

Alain e Sabrina escono dalla mia stanza, rimango sola, sono sconcertata da quello che ho appena saputo: è mai possibile che mio padre chiuda a chiave Andrè nella sua stanza … ed è geloso di me? … No è assurdo!  
Esco dalla mia camera e in punta di piedi passo davanti alla porta di mio padre, e senza fare rumore, giro la maniglia della porta di Andrè e sono dentro, lui è nel suo letto, mi guarda e alzandosi esclama: "Oscar, cosa ci fai qui?"  
Sorrido e gli dico: "Andrè, è probabile che passerò la notte con te!"  
"Ma Oscar cosa dici?"  
"Andrè, perché non mi hai detto che mio padre la sera ti chiude dentro?"  
"Ecco .. Oscar io … non voglio crearti problemi con lui .. Oscar dobbiamo pazientare ancora qualche settimana, e poi tutto questo sarà finito."  
"Ma Andrè come puoi parlare in questo modo, ed essere così tranquillo, io …."  
Vedo Andrè sorridermi, mi si avvicina, mi abbraccia e dice: "Oscar lascia stare, per te pazienterò ancora, non importa se tuo padre si è messo in testa di chiudermi dentro la notte, tanto è l'unica cosa che può farci, possiamo sempre eludere la sua sorveglianza di giorno, non ti pare?"  
"Sccc. Zitto Andrè …. Dei passi… qualcuno si è fermato davanti alla porta!"

Rimaniamo qualche istante in silenzio, e sentiamo girare la chiave, dei passi si allontanano, Andrè si avvicina alla porta, abbassa la maniglia e constatiamo che la porta è chiusa a chiave.

"Andrè, mio padre ti ha chiuso dentro, ma non sa che ha messo sotto chiave anche me … Vedrai la sorpresa che gli faremo domani mattina AH AH AH!"

Ormai è l'alba, mi sveglio prima che Marguerite mi preceda, sono scalzo e in punta di piedi esco dalla mia stanza e percorro appena il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla porta di Andrè, tiro fuori la chiave, la infilo lentamente nella serratura, la girò con lentezza, apro appena la porta per controllare se è tutto a posto, guardo il letto e rimango esterrefatto: vedo Andrè e Oscar che dormono abbracciati, avanzo di qualche passo quando sento una voce alle mie spalle.

"Cosa fai qui Augustin! Adesso vegli anche il sonno di mio nipote?"  
"Scc … sta zitta nanny, non vorrai mica svegliarli?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire, svegliarli?!"  
"Si certo, non li vedi? Quei due hanno passato di nuovo la notte insieme! … Vieni fuori con me, non voglio che si svegli qualcuno, altrimenti sai che finimondo?"

Tiro la porta lentamente, ci allontaniamo, prendo per braccio nanny e la porto nel mio studio.

"Hai visto? Hai visto quei due? Hanno dormito ancora insieme! Appena abbasso la guardia, se non è Andrè che si infila nel letto di mia figlia, è mia figlia che si infila nel letto di Andrè! Io non ne posso più maledizione, non c'è verso di tenerli lontani, come posso fare? Dimmelo tu, su avanti, parla, muoviti!"  
"Augustin vuoi calmarti?"  
"Sono calmo. Calmissimo nanny, non lo vedi? Non sto urlando!"  
"Non urli, solo per non svegliare la casa, ma se ti guardassi allo specchio vedresti davanti a te un ossesso!"  
"Ma come osi? Va bene che mi hai allevato, ma tu esageri, vorrei vedere se Oscar fosse stata tua nipote!"  
"Ancora la stessa, storia? ! E basta Augustin, io adoro la mia bambina, e poi ti assicuro che quei due, almeno stanotte non hanno combinato niente!"  
"Come niente? Ma se hanno dormito insieme!"  
"Ma non vuol dire che abbiano combinato qualcosa?"  
"Nanny! Ma cosa dici? Tuo nipote non è mica un eunuco, anzi, e funziona bene, lo ha dimostrato perfettamente, ricordi?! Quei due sono stati insieme, e più di una volta, e adesso mi vieni a dire che stanotte non ha toccato mia figlia?"  
"Certo che no! Te lo ripeto, con Oscar almeno stanotte non ha fatto nulla!"  
"E tu come lo sai, eri presente per caso?"  
"Non fare lo spiritoso Augustin ….. Non è successo niente perché non può essere successo!"  
"Continuo a non capirti, spiegati."  
"Oh insomma, non può, Oscar non può! E non potrà per qualche giorno …"  
"Ehmm …."  
"Uff... come te lo devo dire, per ora niente nipoti! Così è più chiaro? Voi uomini, possibile che non capiate nulla?!"  
"Vuoi dire che mia figlia ha …"  
"Oh Finalmente lo hai capito … esatto …. Uomini ottusi che non capiscono!"  
"Bene bene...Nanny...da ora in poi dimmi quando...beh...hai capito!Voglio sapere tutto!"  
"Cosa?!"  
"Tu sei quella che lava e prepara le pezze di Oscar è così?"  
"Si Augustin, e allora?"  
"Dovrai temermi informato, ogni qualvolta che Oscar avrà le sue cose, capito nanny?"  
"COSA?! Ma stai scherzando Augustin?"  
"Niente affatto, sono serio, serissimo, dovrai mettermi a conoscenza ogni mese, dei suoi movimenti femminili. Sono stato chiaro?"  
"Ma neanche per sogno, te lo puoi scordare!"  
"Nanny, non te lo sto chiedendo, ma ordinando, capito?"  
"Beh io non eseguo questo ordine e se vuoi licenziami fa pure, tanto informerò Marguerite e poi vediamo!"  
"Non minacciarmi nanny!"  
"E tu non dire eresie Augustin, sono stata chiara?! Se vuoi sapere delle cose di tua figlia, allora recati tutti i giorni in lavanderia e controlla personalmente … AUGUSTIN!"  
"Torna qui, dove vai?"  
"A preparare la colazione, e non dire una sola parola altrimenti ti faccio tornare bambino a suon di mestolate!"  
"Dove vai, torna qui nanny!  
"Dannazione quante libertà che ti prendi con me, solo perché mi hai allevato, non significa che tu debba disobbedire ai miei ordini, e poi se vai da Marguerite a raccontarle tutto , io sarò nuovamente messo in astinenza, e non posso permetterlo …. NANNY VIENI QUI SUBITO! HAI SENTITO?!"  
"Cosa vuoi ancora da me Augustin, non ti sono bastate le stupidaggini che hai detto fino ad ora?"  
"NANNY, NON FAR PAROLA CON MIA MOGLIE!"  
"Se continui a urlare in questo modo, lo saprà direttamente da te, e non solo lei ma anche le tue figlie, e sai che divertimento per tua figlia Joséphine?"  
"No ti prego, nessuno deve sapere, e mia moglie meno di tutti, altrimenti mi caccia dal mio letto e io non potrei sopportarlo .. ti prego nanny non farlo!"  
"Cosa c'è Generale, adesso mi preghi? Ma se fino a poco fa mi hai minacciato di mandarmi via?"  
"Ma tu lo sai che le mie sono solo parole e nient'altro … ti prego!"  
"E va bene Augustin ,ma vedi di filare dritto, altrimenti giuro davvero che ti prendo a sculacciate, proprio come quando eri bambino."  
"Va bene nanny come vuoi tu, però dammi la tua parola:"  
"Parola mia Generale, ma tu dammi la tua: non dovrai controllare le pezze di Oscar."  
"Umm …"  
"Cosa c'è, hai cambiato idea forse?"  
"NO non no Ti do la mia parola, ma tu a Marguerite non racconti nulla."  
"Va bene generale!"  
Esco dal mio studio, e quasi mi scontro con Marguerite, per poco non le finisco addosso, mi guarda severa e mi dice: "Cos'è questa storia Augustin?"  
"Sto .. storia? … Quale storia?"  
"Non fingere con me, lo sai di cosa parlo …"  
"Io? … Non ti capisco, spiegati!"  
"Agustin ero dietro la porta quando parlavi con nanny, ho sentito tutto al riguardo di controllare l'intimità di nostra figlia, allora cosa hai da dirmi?"  
"Hai sicuramente capito male io …."  
"Invece ho capito benissimo, hai persino pregato nanny di non dirmi nulla, per timore che ti mandi via dal … nostro letto. Ma si può sapere quando lascerai in pace Oscar? Augustin, smettila con questa gelosia assurda nei confronti di tua figlia! Oscar è una donna ormai, e devi rispettare la sua vita e la sua intimità, hai capito Augustin?"  
"Ma io … Marguerite … io … non sono geloso di Oscar … è solo che .. che .."  
"Che.. Augustin!"  
"Semplicemente non voglio che Andrè tocchi ancora mia figlia!"  
"Anche dopo sposati?"  
"Ma no, cosa dici?! Quando si sposeranno la dovrà toccare eccome, anzi, vo … voglio i miei nipoti e … Ma insomma Marguerite, cosa mi fai dire, basta ti prego!"  
"Augustin ascolta, tu mi preoccupi … mi preoccupi davvero, tu non ti sei mai comportato così, con nessuna figlia Augustin sei davvero assurdo, no, anzi esasperante! … Augustin smettila o ti giuro che andrai a dividere il letto con …

"Con chi Marguerite?"  
"Se non la smetti ti mando a dormire con quel caro soldato amico di nostra figlia... sai, quello sposato!"  
"No no no! Ma cosa dici moglie mia?! Io non credo di meritare tutto questo!"  
"Dipende da te Augustin, o ti dai una bella calmata, oppure andrai davvero a dormire con Alain!"  
"Ma lui ha una moglie … e .. dorme con lei … ed io voglio dormire con la mia!"

Guardo severamente mio marito e non ribatto più, lo lascio solo nel corridoio e vado via, mentre ascolto le sue suppliche: "Marguerite ti prego, parliamone, non fare così …. MARGUERITEEE!"

Nulla da fare, mi lascia da solo, incurante delle mie suppliche, mentre vedo avanzare mia figlia che sorridendo mi dice: "Cosa avete Padre, ancora problemi con mia madre?"  
"Joséphine ti prego non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso, torna da tuo marito!"  
"Padre, ma perché reagite così, io non Vi ho detto nulla …"  
"Lo so, non mi hai detto nulla, ma quello sguardo e quel sorriso la dicono lunga, e non sono certo in vena di ascoltare nessuna delle tue battute, è chiaro?"  
"Chiarissimo Padre, però mi date l'impressione di temermi …"  
"COSA?! IO TEMERE TE?! … JOSÉPHINE!"  
"Padre calmatevi, può farvi male, e non sarebbe il caso visto che dovete ancora accompagnare all'altare l'ultima delle Vostre figlie, e poi ci sono ancora dei nipoti che aspettate, sapete, per il titolo e il casato, quindi Padre, calmatevi e lasciate in pace Oscar, se non volete che mia Madre Vi allontani nuovamente dal Vostro talamo nuziale ah ah ah!"  
"JOSÉPHINE! LASCIAMI SOLOO!"  
"Come desiderate Padre, ma calmatevi!"  
"JOSÉPHINE SEI DAVVERO IMPOSSIBILE, PRENDI ESEMPIO DA TUA SORELLA OSCAR, CHE NON HA MAI OSATO PARLARE COSI' IMPUNEMENTE A SUO PADRE!"  
"E questo è il problema di mia sorella, se lo avesse fatto, Voi non sareste stato così invadente ah ah ah!"  
Vedo mia figlia allontanarsi ed io la chiamo: "JOSÉPHINE!"

Queste figlie, prima o poi mi faranno impazzire ... lo sapevo che sarebbe accaduto! Con un simile esercito di figlie!  
"JOSEPHINE TORNA INDIETRO…..ALMENO TIENI LA BOCCA CHIUSAAA!"


	58. Chapter 58

Mie gentili e amate lettrici, torno al capitolo di Avventura Sulle Alpi! E ricordatevi, io sono solo una povera vittima….

A presto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Il duello

Mi sveglio tra le braccia di Andrè, che tenerezza … mi guarda, mi accarezza, mi bacia.

La guardo, si stiracchia come un gatto, sorridente, in un gesto sensuale. Credo non sia neppure consapevole di quanto risvegli i miei sensi con le sue movenze.

"Buongiorno Andrè …"  
"Buongiorno Oscar …"

Mi stringo a lui, ma la ragione mi porta alla realtà.  
"Andrè … ieri mio padre ci ha chiusi dietro …"

Scosto con forza le coperte e mi precipito alla porta.

"Oscar … ma …"  
"Andrè, mio padre ha aperto la porta …"  
Vedo Andrè tranquillo e sorridere: "E allora? … Oscar non pensarci e torna qui a letto, dopotutto ci ha fatto un favore, è merito suo se abbiamo dormito insieme, e lui nemmeno lo sa ah ah ah!"  
"Tu pensi che mio padre non lo sappia? Beh io ne dubito, sono sicura che ci ha visti, ed io stamattina mi divertirò a punzecchiarlo."  
"Come?"  
"Andrè, mi lavo in fretta e vado di sotto a fare colazione, magari ho la fortuna di fargli compagnia!  
"Oscar, lascia stare non litigare con lui!"  
"Non ho alcuna intenzione di litigare con nessuno … a dopo Andrè!"  
"Oscar, aspetta, torna qui!"  
"Dai Andrè, vedi di alzarti da quel letto e raggiungimi, almeno mi reggi il gioco!"  
"Non ti capisco, ma se aspetti vengo con te!"  
"No! Ti aspetto di sotto."

"Buongiorno Padre, fate colazione?"  
"Si …"  
"Padre, avete dormito male?"  
"Io? No!"  
"Sarà! Ma siete un tantino strano!"  
"Ti sbagli, non ho niente!"  
"Allora perché avete l'aria alterata?"  
"E' una tua impressione."  
"Padre, mi rispondete appena, siete forse arrabbiato con me?"  
"NOO!"  
"Umm … sarà … ma non mi sembra … comunque, mi date tutt'altra l'impressione!"  
"Padre, lunedì prenderò servizio …"  
"E allora?"  
"Vi dispiace se io e Voi tirassimo di scherma?"  
"Cosa? E perché?"  
"E' tanto che non ci alleniamo io e Voi, a me farebbe davvero piacere!"  
"Ummm … vuoi umiliare tuo padre, vero?"  
"Ma cosa dite? Io non desidero affatto umiliarvi, voglio solo allenarmi con Voi e nient'altro!"  
"Allenati con Andrè!"  
"Perché non volete?"  
"Oscar, io non potrei batterti e tu lo sai, non vedo perché ti ostini ad insistere!"  
"Semplice, desidero misurarmi con Voi!"  
"Qual è il tuo scopo?"  
"Nessuno!"  
"Non ti credo!"

Vedo entrare Andrè, gli dico: "Andrè, sai perché Oscar vuole misurarsi con la spada con me?"  
"Non … lo so Signore, io ne sono sorpreso quanto Voi!"  
Guardo mia figlia, e adirato le dico: "Adesso basta, tu stamattina hai voglia di discutere con tuo padre, ed io già ne ho avuto abbastanza!"  
"Con chi avete discusso?!"  
"Con … nessuno …"  
Entra la nonna e dice: "Ragazzi la colazione è pronta."  
Le sorrido, le chiedo: "Nonna, sai perché mio padre, è adirato?"  
Mio padre sbatte il tovagliolo su tavolo e dice: "IO NON SONO ADIRATO CON NESSUNO, E ADESSO VADO!"

Il Generale si alza e va via, chiedo a mia nonna: "Si può sapere perché è così irascibile di prima mattina?"  
"Andrè, il Generale è fatto così, se qualcuno lo contradice lui reagisce male."  
"Con chi ha discusso, con Madame o con te?"  
"Andrè … lo sai che il Generale, fa e dice cose che non sempre sono appropriate e …."  
"Nonna …"  
"Cosa c'è bambina!"  
"Immagino che tu e lui abbiate discusso, vero?"  
"Ecco … io .. no, niente, niente , vado, a dopo!"  
La nonna va via, Andrè mi dice: "Oscar, come va il braccio?"  
"Un po' indolenzito, ma va già molto meglio."

Udiamo dei passi avanzare.

"Buongiorno Andrè, Oscar come va il tuo braccio?"  
"Bene Joséphine."  
"Più tardi puliamo la ferita, dimmi Oscar come è andata alla Reggia ieri sera?"  
"Come vuoi che sia andata, come sempre! Alla Reggia non ho trovato nulla di nuovo, è sempre la stessa, ma dimmi Joséphine sai cosa è successo a nostro padre?"  
"Certo che si, stamattina ha discusso prima con Nanny e poi con nostra Madre, e infine si è adirato con me."  
"Perché avete discusso con lui?"  
"Beh… credo che Nanny e nostra Madre abbiano litigato per te …"  
"Per me? Cosa succede Joséphine?"  
"Veramente, quando sono arrivata, avevano appena finito di discutere, ed io ho capito ben poco, però ho sentito dire a nostra madre che se non la smette di tormentarti, lo manda a dormire con il simpatico Alain. Non ti dico! Lui si è infervorato, ha urlato a perdi fiato, e ha promesso che ti avrebbe lasciato in pace, poi io non appena gli ho chiesto cosa gli fosse successo, se l'è presa anche con me, ed io gli ho detto quello che penso, e lui si è arrabbiato ancora di più. Comunque cara sorellina, sei sempre tu al centro delle loro discussioni, ma vedrai che tutto si sistemerà quando voi due vi sarete sposati. Bene io vado a dopo."

Andrè ed io siamo nel salone, rimaniamo in silenzio, vediamo mia madre avvicinarsi.  
"Oscar, ho appena mandato George ad avvisare madame Beltrin che oggi non andrai a fare la prova del vestito da sposa, con quel braccio non puoi certo provartelo!"  
"Si Madre avete fatto bene, domani credo che starò meglio, per fortuna che è il braccio sinistro, almeno posso muovermi più liberamente, e poi anche se ho perso molto sangue, la ferita non è molto profonda, riesco a muoverlo abbastanza bene."  
"Si ma è meglio non forzarlo."  
"Madre, so che Voi e mio padre avete discusso a causa mia, perché?"  
"Come lo sai?!"  
"Non ha importanza come lo sappia, allora madre, perché, cosa è successo?"  
"Niente niente …"  
"Non si litiga con qualcuno per niente, e poi so che avete minacciato mio padre di mandarlo via dalla Vostra camera, e sicuramente è per un motivo molto grave, allora?"  
"Oscar, non è come tu pensi, stai tranquilla e .."  
Andrè interviene: "Oscar io vado …."  
"Andrè aspetta dove vai?"  
"Sta tranquilla Oscar, ci vediamo dopo … madame!"  
"A dopo Andrè!"  
Andrè lascia il salone ed io insisto: "Madre adesso parlate, Andrè è andato via, ora ditemi perché avete discusso con mio padre."  
"Oscar, non insistere, tu da me non saprai niente, sono faccende tra me e tuo padre!"  
"Ho capito il motivo della vostra discussione, sono sicura che Voi siete a conoscenza che mio padre la sera chiude a chiave Andrè nella sua stanza …"  
"Cosa?! … Ma cosa dici?"  
"Come, davvero non lo sapete? E allora perché avete discusso con lui, cos'altro non so?"  
"Oscar … io … veramente … no .. no.. su voglio sapere cos'è questa storia che tuo padre chiude a chiave Andrè … OSCAR VOGLIO SAPERE!  
"Madre io .. io … non volevo … non voglio creare ancora problemi tra Voi e mio padre … io …"  
"OSCAR! Non sei tu a crearmi problemi ma tuo padre, che oramai ha oltrepassato la misura … CHIUDERE A CHIAVE ANDREE'! Questo è troppo!"  
Vedo mia madre lasciare il salone in tutta fretta e strepitare: "AUGUSTINNN! AUGUSTINN … DOVE SEI?!"  
Rincorro dietro mia madre, le sbarro la strada, le dico: "No un momento ascoltate, io non voglio che discutiate con mio pa …"  
"Oscar smettila, non farmi arrabbiare anche tu, tuo padre non può comportarsi in questo modo, e noi non possiamo assecondare le sue pazzie, non è possibile che lui chiuda a chiave la notte Andrè … no questo no …. AUGUSTIN!"  
Vedo mio padre fare il suo ingresso nel salone e accigliato più che mai risponde: "Cosa succede Marguerite, perché urli così, cosa ti prende?"  
"Cosa mi prende Augustin?! Cosa prende a te piuttosto?! Mi stai facendo impazzire con i tuoi colpi di testa!"  
"A cosa ti riferisci Marguerite?"  
"Al fatto che la notte chiudi Andrè in camera sua, ma cosa ti salta in mente?"  
"Chi .. chi te l'ha detto?"  
"Non ha importanza come l'abbia saputo, mi importa invece quello che trami alle spalle degli altri!"  
"Madre, Vi prego non Vi arrabbiate a causa mia …"  
"Aaaa Sei stata tu a dirglielo! … Le hai detto anche, che hai passato la notte con Andrè?!"  
Mia madre ribatte: "AUGUSTINNN!"  
"Augustin cosa; Marguerite?! Questi due, appena abbassiamo la guardia, si infilano nel primo letto che gli capitano a tiro!"  
"Padre, ieri sera ero nella stanza di Andrè per alcune questioni, e Voi non vi siete accorto che mi avete chiusa dentro, ed io non ho voluto dirvi nulla per non fare scenate nel bel mezzo della notte, ma questo non giustifica il fatto che Voi mettiate sotto chiave Andrè!"  
"Oscarrr! Voi … voi … tu … non … devi … come posso spiegartelo … io non voglio che voi due …."  
Mia madre lo interrompe: "Basta Augustin adesso hai esagerato, da stasera io andrò a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti!"  
"NOOOO MARGUERITE, NON FARLO!"  
Le urla di mio padre, e la nostra discussione fanno riunire tutta la famiglia, la prima a intervenire è Marianne: "Cosa succede perché litigate?"  
Luisa ribatte immediatamente: "Ma è ovvio, per quale motivo i nostri genitori litigano? Per nostra sorella Oscar naturalmente!"  
"Joséphine incalza: "Attenta a ciò che dici Luisa, cerca di sputare il veleno prima di parlare …"  
"Joséphine, tu … tu come gli altri non fai che difenderla, anche quando è lei la responsabile di tutto questo!"  
Silvia interviene: "Non è il caso di litigare, in questa casa già non si capisce nulla, manca solo che ci mettiamo a litigare tra di noi …"  
Anche Catherine dice la sua: "Madre, Padre ma perché litigate continuamente, non è possibile, eppure noi tutti, abbiamo affrontato un lungo viaggio solo per partecipare a un lieto evento, invece ci sembra di stare continuamente su un campo di battaglia!"  
Vedo Luisa più agguerrita che mai: "Lo so io perché succede il finimondo, sono sicura che nostro padre ha scoperto Andrè e Oscar a letto insieme, non è così Oscar?"  
Mio padre è fuori di se: "ADESSO BASTAAA! VIA ,TUTTI VIA DA QUI!"  
Luisa non si arrende: "Se nostro padre ha perso il controllo, è tutto per colpa tua Oscar!"  
"MAXIMMM!"  
"Sissignore …"  
"PORTA VIA TUA MOGLIEEEE!"  
"Agli ordini Signore!"  
Vedo Maxim prendere per un braccio mia sorella e le dice: "Su Luisa andiamo …"  
Mia sorella con un gesto di stizza si libera dalla mano di suo marito, e guardandolo con rabbia gli dice: "Lasciami Maxim, io rimango qui, e non sei tu che mi dai degli ordini, nè tu e nè mio padre!"  
Vedo mio padre infervorato, urla ancora: "LUISA SE VUOI RESTARE PER LO MENO NON DIRE ERESIEEE!"  
"Padre, secondo Voi dire la verità è un'eresia? Lo abbiamo capito tutti qual è o meglio chi è il vostro problema con nostra madre … è Oscar!"  
"MAXIM PORTALA VIA E SUBITO!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"MAXIM NON RISPONDERMI COSìì!"  
"No Signore!"  
Vedo Maxim portare via Luisa, e Andrè entrare, dopo aver udito le urla di mio padre che dice:  
"Via via tutti via da qui voglio rimanere solo! Oscar, Andrè dove andate? Voi due dovete rimanere qui!"  
Mia madre ribatte: "Se loro rimangono qui, allora io non me ne vado!"  
"Meglio, così ascolti anche tu ciò che ho da dire!"  
"Su Augustin parla, cos'hai da dire ancora?!"  
"Non qui … andiamo nel mio studio."  
Seguiamo tutti mio padre, a passo marziale attraversiamo il salone, fino ad entrare nello studio, Andrè chiude la porta e mio padre ci guarda imperterrito e ci interroga: "Voi due, dovete dirmi una cosa …"  
Lo guardiamo e aspettiamo che continui, vedo mia madre guardarlo severo.  
"Voi siete stati insieme, voglio sapere se c'è una creatura in arrivo?!"  
Andrè ed io ci scrutiamo come se non avessimo capito la domanda, invece mia madre avanza verso mio padre e animatamente strepita: "Cosa dici Augustin, ma come osi chiedere ai ragazzi una cosa simile?"  
"Oso eccome, visto che la questione mi riguarda!"  
Faccio un passo avanti e con un sorriso beffardo e pacatamente rispondo: "Padre, se davvero volete saperlo, scopritelo da solo! … Andiamo Andrè!"  
"Dove vai, rimani qui, tu non lasci lo studio se non mi rispondi!"  
Guardo mio padre e concludo serenamente: "Vi ho già dato una risposta, adesso tocca a Voi indagare!"  
"OSCARR!"

Andrè e Oscar, lasciano lo studio, guardo mio marito e dico: "Credevo che ti fossi calmato, credevo che tu avessi cambiato atteggiamento, credevo che tu fossi rinsavito, invece … non è così! Augustin, non ho nè la forza nè la voglia di litigare ancora e tanto meno di arrabbiarmi, però un'ultima cosa devo dirtela: vedi di calmarti Augustin, perché d'ora in avanti io dormirò davvero nella stanza degli ospiti, e non venirmi a cercare finchè tu non avrai cambiato atteggiamento nei confronti dei ragazzi, basta sono arrivata al limite della sopportazione non ne posso più!"  
"No aspetta Marguerite …"

Mia moglie lascia lo studio non curante delle mie suppliche, io rimango da solo sentendomi afflitto all'idea che la mia dolce Marguerite abbia deciso di lasciare il nostro letto.

E' pomeriggio, all'ora di pranzo ho preferito non unirmi al resto della famiglia, ero troppo arrabbiata, sono rimasta in camera mia, ho usato come pretesto che avevo dolore al braccio.  
Andrè dopo aver mangiato in fretta è venuto da me, ma è andato via presto, lui mi ha detto di sentirsi stanco, ma io in realtà credo che sia volutamente andato via per non creare altre discussioni, ho deciso comunque di andare in camera sua, ma prima vado a prendere del cioccolato caldo così ne porto una tazza anche a lui.  
Percorro il corridoio che porta alla cucina e vedo mio padre aggirarsi per i corridoi utilizzati dalla servitù per raggiungere i locali di servizio: che strano, cosa ci fa da queste parti mio padre, non è da lui venire in questa ala del palazzo … voglio vedere cosa ha in mente questa volta.  
A passo felino lo seguo, lo vedo dirigersi verso la lavanderia, ma cosa ci fa in questa zona?! Adesso lo scoprirò.  
Mio padre entra, ed io sono dietro la porta che lui inavvertitamente ha lasciato aperto.

Sento delle voci: "PA .. padrone .. cosa succede, cosa ci fate qui?!"  
"Qui le domande le faccio io, e tu limitati solamente a rispondere .."  
"Si padrone, dite pure."  
"Ascolta chi si occupa delle … della roba di mia figlia Oscar?"  
"Nanny, Signore."  
"Ehmm dove tiene i vestiti sporchi di mia figlia?"  
"Nella cesta dopo il lavatoio Signore."  
"Quale lavatoio?! Qui ce ne sono di diversi, allora?"  
Venite con me Signore!"

Non ci posso credere, mio padre è entrato in lavanderia e vuole vedere i miei indumenti, sicuramente è qui per indagare su quello che mi ha chiesto stamattina … sono davvero costernata, non ci posso credere!  
Sento i loro passi allontanarsi, ed io furtivamente entro nella lavanderia e li seguo a distanza.  
Sento la lavandaia dire: "Ecco Signore, questa è la roba sporca di madamigella Oscar."  
"E qui .. c'è proprio tutto?"  
"Si certo Signore, c'è tutto!"  
"Tira fuori tutto dalla cesta che voglio vedere …"  
"Cosa Signore?"  
"Sei sorda forse? Su muoviti!"  
"Va bene padrone, come volete."  
Vedo la donna sparpagliare i miei indumenti e dopo un po' sento mio padre protestare: "Tutto qui? Non c'è altro?"  
"Ma Signore, questo è tutto!"  
"Emm .. senti le .. pezze di mia figlia … dove le tenete?"

Cosa? Non ci posso credere, mio padre è venuto a controllare le mie pezze? No questo è troppo!

"Eccole qui Signore, sono in acqua, devono essere ancora lavate …"  
"Benissimo … ho visto, non fare parola con nessuno."  
"No Signore, non ne farò parola con nessuno, state tranquillo …"  
Non permetto di dire altro che la mia voce irrompe la stanza, guardo la donna e le dico: "Esci immediatamente che devo parlare con mio padre!"  
"Si si madamigella …"  
La donna lascia in gran fretta il lavatoio e rimango da sola con mio padre, che appena mi vede sbianca in volto e mi dice: "Mi hai seguito, non me l'aspettavo certo da te!"  
"Ed io non mi aspettavo che Voi sbirciaste nella mia … intimità! … Dunque siete arrivato a questo?!"  
"Oscar, tu e Andrè, siete stati insieme diverse volte e tu … non … non … insomma non sei incinta, come è possibile, a meno che lui abbia fatto attenzione a …."  
"ORA BASTA PADRE, QUESTO E' DAVVERO TROPPO!"  
"Non è il caso di urlare, la mia preoccupazione è legittima, sono preoccupato che tu non .. si hai capito …"  
"PADRE! …."  
"Oscar non mancarmi di rispetto e abbassa i toni!"  
"Siete Voi che mi mancate di rispetto, io non so cosa sia, se .. è morbosità nei miei confronti oppure la Vostra, è pazzia! … Allora spiegatemelo perché io non ne posso più! Ormai mancano poche settimane alle mie nozze, e se credete che io riesca ancora a tollerare le vostre stramberie, Vi sbagliate di grosso. Sapete cosa faccio? Torno in caserma prima del dovuto e rimango lì finchè non arriverà il giorno del matrimonio!"  
"Non ci pensare nemmeno, tu non rimarrai tutto il tempo in caserma … a dormire anche li … NO ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! Te lo proibisco categoricamente, capito?!"  
"E io Vi proibisco di frugare ancora nella mia intimità!"  
"Sei stata tu stamattina a dirmi di informarmi, ed io non ho fatto altro che verificare se tu e Andrè avete o meno già concepito, e adesso che ho la certezza che non è così, comincio a preoccuparmi davvero, capito?!"  
"NO NO No …."  
"SI SI SI … Oscar, sono davvero preoccupato, cosa c'è in Andrè che non va, forse non funziona abbastanza bene? Tu lo devi sapere per forza, su avanti dimmelo, oppure non ha fatto il suo dovere fino in fondo?! Almeno così starei più tranquillo!"  
"PA …PADRE! Vi rendete conto di quello che mi state chiedendo?"  
"Certo che si, e non urlare, non voglio che la servitù venga a sapere delle nostre faccende!"  
"Cosa? Ma se ormai, tutti non fanno altro che parlarne, grazie al Vostro comportamento!"  
"Basta Oscar, cerchiamo di parlare come fanno due uomini di mondo, allora, Andrè ha fatto il suo dovere fino in fondo, oppure no?"

Spalanco gli occhi, e ribatto: "Mi rifiuto di ascoltarvi ancora, è evidente che non siete più in Voi, io lascio immediatamente il palazzo, mi trasferisco in caserma, per qualsiasi comunicazione, sapete dove cercarmi, ci vedremo il giorno delle nozze!"  
Vedo mia figlia davvero arrabbiata uscire dalla lavanderia, le corro dietro e la chiamo: "Dove vai Oscar torna indietro, tu non puoi farmi questo ….. non andare!"  
Arresto il passo, guardo mio padre e con aria di sfida, gli dico: "Si Avete ragione, basta parlare da padre e figlia, parliamo tra uomini …"  
"Non capisco, cosa intendi?"  
"Anche se un uomo non soffre dei disturbi di cui soffriamo noi … pardon … le donne, io Oscar Francois de Jarjayes Vi sfido a duello per avermi offesa, e spero che l'onta con cui mi avete macchiata, venga lavata con un duello!"  
"Cosa? Ma tu sei impazzita!"  
"Non preoccupatevi, non voglio il Vostro sangue, mi terrò soddisfatta battendovi …"  
"TU SEI PAZZA!"  
"No! Non lo sono, sono semplicemente esasperata dal vostro atteggiamento e solo così lo potrete capire …"  
"Dove vai adesso?"  
"A prendere le spade, vi aspetto in giardino!"  
"Cosa? Ma tu stai parlando sul serio?"  
"Ho per caso l'aria di chi vuole scherzare?"  
"Nnnoo …"  
"Allora seguitemi!"  
"Oscar … il tuo braccio!"  
"Il braccio destro sta benissimo … su venite! …"  
"Ma sarai limitata a … muoverti …"  
"Meglio Padre, così la nostra non sarà una sfida impari, me l'avete detto stamattina, ricordate?"  
"Oscar … Oscar …"

Mio padre protesta, ma continua a venirmi dietro con disperazione.

"Oscar cosa diremo a tua madre ad Andrè e .. a tutti gli altri?"  
"Che ci alleniamo!"  
"E va bene, ma a patto che tu rimanga a palazzo e ..non .."  
"Scordatevelo, dirò immediatamente alla nonna di farmi preparare i bagagli."  
"No No No!"  
"E invece si!"

Siamo nella sala d'armi, prendo due spade, una la tengo per me, e l'altra la lancio a mio padre che prontamente l'afferra al volo, mio padre mi guarda smarrito, e mormora appena: "Sei proprio sicura di quello che vuoi fare?"  
"Sicurissima … andiamo!"

A passo spedito percorro i corridoi del palazzo, mio padre è dietro di me, lo sento brontolare, non è convito di affrontarmi a duello, ma io ignoro i suoi borbottii.

"Sei una testona Oscar."  
"Chissà a chi somiglio Padre!"  
"Cosa fai dell'umorismo?"  
"Affatto, me lo dicono tutti che somiglio a Voi, anche Andrè me lo dice continuamente, quindi, non lamentatevi del mio caratteraccio perchè Voi certo non siete meglio di me!"  
"Sei impossibile Oscar …"  
"Io direi insopportabile, proprio come Voi …"  
"Almeno rallenta il passo!"  
"Cosa c'è avete sprecato tutte le Vostre energie in lavanderia? ….. Allora non ribattete più, e seguitemi."  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica, visto che ormai hai deciso!"  
"OH Finalmente avete capito, era ora!"

Incrocio per il corridoio Nanny, e con tono severo le dico: "Nonna prepara i miei bagagli .."  
"Come? … Parti? Dove vai?"  
"Rimango in caserma fino al giorno del matrimonio, per qualsiasi cosa, mi troverete lì!"  
"Come? In caserma? … Ma come? Che signi …"  
La nonna guarda mio padre e urla: "AUGUSTINN IMMAGINO CHE SIA TUTTA COLPA TUA, NON E' VERO?"  
"Non urlare Nanny, che mi fai venire mal di testa!"  
"Nooo tu fai venire il mal di testa a noi con le tue bravate, e adesso dove andate voi due con quelle spade in mano?"  
Mio padre risponde timidamente: "Chiedilo a quella pazza di mia figlia, lei certamente troverà una spiegazione a tutto questo!"  
"Oscar, cosa succede?"  
"Lo sfido a duello nonna!"  
"COSA?! Come? Un 'altra pagliacciata? Ma … ma … oddio, qui non si capisce più nulla! ED E' TUTTA COLPA TUA AUGUSTINN, LO SO, NON C'E' BISOGNO CHE TU FACCIA AMMISSIONE!"  
"Mia la colpa? Oscar mi sfida a duello e la colpa è mia?! Ma che cosa dici Nanny?"  
"Si è tua, tua soltanto e di nessun altro! … Su Oscar, non lo fare ti prego … non si è mai visto che una figlia sfidi suo padre a duello!"  
"Come pure non si è mai sentito che un padre vada in lavanderia a frugare le pezze della propria figlia!"  
"AUGUSTINN! COME, TU TI SEI PERMESSO DI FARE UNA COSA SIMILE? NON TI SEI NEMMENO FIDATO DI CiO' CHE TI HO DETTO STAMATTINA?"  
"Co … cosa? Anche questo? E così io sono diventata l'argomento del giorno! No è troppo, è troppo per chiunque. Su andiamo Padre che solo dandovi una lezione, mi riterrò soddisfatta!"  
"O .. Oscar …!"  
"Oscar un bel niente, su andiamo!"

Siano davanti all'ingresso principale del palazzo, li troviamo tutta la famiglia, che ci guarda incuriosita, mia madre ci guarda e confusa domanda: "Ma cosa succede? Cosa significano quelle spade che impugnate?"  
"Marguerite… Marguerite, chiedilo a tua figlia, è fuori di se!"  
Luisa incalza: "Finalmente qualcuno comincia ad aprire gli occhi, e così Padre dopo tanto avete capito che Oscar non è poi la figlia tanto perfetta che credevate."  
Guardo minacciosamente mia sorella, punto la spada nella sua direzione e ribatto: "Chiudi quella bocca, altrimenti comincio da te!"  
"AAAAA Finalmente! L'avete sentita tutti? Mi ha minacciata e con la spada per giunta!"  
Joséphine interviene immediatamente: "Sta zitta, altrimenti ciò che Oscar ha detto, io lo metto in pratica!"  
"NO ANCHE TU CONTRO DI ME; MA COSA HO FATTO DI MALE? PERCHE' CE L'AVETE TUTTI CON ME?"  
"Luisa smettila!"  
Guardo mio padre, e impugnando la spada gli dico: "Padre, lasciate quell'oca al suo starnazzare e andiamo fuori!"  
"E va bene Oscar, come vuoi … Andiamo!"

Sono nelle scuderie, vedo mia nonna arrivare in tutta fretta.  
"Andrè … Andrè …."  
"Sono qui nonna, cosa ti succede perché sei così agitata?"  
"Andrè lì .. a palazzo, sta succedendo il finimondo!"  
"Cosa succede nonna?!"  
"Oscar e il folle .. emm .. Augustin si sono sfidati a duello …"  
"Cosa?"  
"O meglio, è più corretto dire che la tua fidanzata ha sfidato a duello suo padre .. e poi mi ha chiesto di preparare il suo bagaglio, ha detto che lascia il palazzo, per rimanere in caserma fino alla data delle vostre nozze!"  
"Ma nonna che cosa è successo?"  
"Vedi nipote, Oscar ha scoperto un'altra macchinazione di Augustin! Pensa Andrè che stamattina il Generale, mi ha chiesto di metterlo al corrente, ogni qual volta Oscar ha il .. suo periodo .."  
"Ma nonna co … cosa dici?"  
"Io nipote? Piuttosto lui, il tuo futuro suocero, cosa dice! E Oscar lo ha sorpreso in una delle sue stranezze e ….. senti Andrè voglio dirtelo, oggi pomeriggio, il Generale si è recato in lavanderia e ha preteso da Odette di vedere le pezze di Oscar e …"  
"NOOO!"  
"Si invece Andrè! E la tua fidanzata lo ha colto su fatto e l'ha sfidato a duello, capisci adesso?"  
"Nonna io non capisco più nulla! … Non so più come dobbiamo fare, certo che se Oscar lascia il palazzo io lo lascerò con lei."  
"Andrè, anziché complicare le cose, vedi piuttosto di appianarle, dove volete andare? Piuttosto convincila a rimanere, capito Andrè?! E vedi di non fare pasticci."  
"Ma come posso impedire tutto questo nonna?"  
"Impedendo questo stupido duello …"  
"Ma come faccio nonna, quei due sono terribilmente testardi, e sta pur certo che io non verrei nemmeno preso in considerazione!"  
"Oh Nipote, hai ragione, mi sembra uno scontro tra Titani … Santo cielo quando finirà tutto questo?! … Intanto Andrè andiamo da loro, magari riusciamo a fermarli!"

Lasciamo in tutta fretta le scuderie, distanzio mia nonna di un bel po', li raggiungo, vedo tutta la famiglia radunata in giardino, sono tutti presi da quanto sta accadendo, nessuno fa caso a me, Madame Marguerite è furiosa, alza i toni: "Augustin cos'è questa pagliacciata?"  
"Te l'ho già detto, chiediglielo a TUA FIGLIA, COSA VUOI DA ME?!"  
"Invece lo chiedo a te Augustin, sei tu l'artefice di tutto!"  
Mi risponde Oscar: "Madre, mio padre non può darvi una spiegazione, almeno se è presente tutta la famiglia …. Vero Padre?"  
"Avanti Oscar, hai sfidato tuo padre a duello, su sbrighiamoci, non perdiamo più tempo, così mettiamo fine a tutto questo."  
Sorrido beffarda e dico: "In guardia Padre …"

Oscar e suo padre incrociano le spade, ha inizio il duello, nonostante Oscar abbia un braccio ferito riesce a tenere testa al Generale, che si difende benissimo, un affondo e una stoccata, sono l'uno contro l'altro.

"Sabrina senti … qualcuno si sta battendo a duello!"  
"Devono essere Oscar e Andrè , si allenano spesso."  
"Ma come, ha un braccio ferito e si allena, come potrebbe farlo?! … aspetto che mi affaccio al balcone e vedo cosa succede!"  
Spalanco le porte, e appena mi rendo conto di ciò che sta succedendo, esclamo: "Questa poi … uaooo … il vecchio pazzo e il diavolo biondo si stanno battendo?! No .. non ci posso credere, questo si che è un gran bello spettacolo! … Sabrina certo che in questa casa non ci si annoia mai ah ah ah ah! … Il diavolo biondo, anche se è ferita, è una spadaccina fuori dal comune, anzi, una belva feroce ….. e no … il vecchio pazzo non ha scampo, e poi ormai è troppo vecchio per tenerle testa ah ah ah!"  
"Alain, ma cosa sarà successo perché questo duello?"  
"Sicuramente il vecchio ne avrà fatta o pensata un'altra! …. Questo magnifico spettacolo non me lo perdo per nulla al mondo!"

Vedo mio padre in difficoltà, sa benissimo che non riuscirà a battermi, voglio che la smetta di perseguitarmi, magari ci riesco.  
Ancora un affondo, mio padre indietreggia di uno, due, tre passi, ormai l'ho fatto indietreggiare, è di spalle al muro, vedo mio padre perdere la spada che va in alto e si infilza nel terreno, la prendo, la infilo nella mia, e con tono di sfida gli dico: "Padre mi ritengo soddisfatta .. il duello finisce qui!"  
Vedo mio Padre respirare con affanno e mormorare: "Adesso ti senti soddisfatta di aver umiliato pubblicamente tuo padre?"  
"Non credo affatto di avervi umiliato, mettiamola così, desideravo misurarmi con Voi dopo tanti anni, mi sono semplicemente levata un capriccio … tutto qui .. adesso va meglio Padre? E d'ora in avanti, non recatevi più in lavanderia a controllare le mie … pezze!"  
"OSCARRR!"

Vedo mia madre raggiungerci di cosa e impreca: "Mio Dio, non è possibile dove siano arrivati! Padre e figlia che si battono come due nemici!"  
"Madre, non mettetela in questo modo, io e mio Padre, volevamo semplicemente misuraci e adesso che l'abbiamo fatto, io lascio il palazzo e rimango in caserma, fino al giorno delle nozze!"  
"COSA?! OSCAR, TU NON VAI DA NESSUNA PARTE, MI SONO SPIEGATA? TU RIMANI A PALAZZO, QUESTA E' CASA TUA, E CERTO NON TI PERMETTO DI TRASFERIRTI IN CASERMA, MI SONO SPIEGATA?!"  
Mio padre interviene: "Marguerite cara non ti agitare in questo modo, può farti male!"  
"Tu sta zitto Augustin, tu sei la causa di tutto questo, e osi ancora parlare?! …. E tu Oscar non ti muovi di qui, anzi fila via in camera tua e non uscire fino a nuovo ordine, mi sono spiegata?!"

Non ho mai visto mia madre tanto arrabbiata, è fuori di se, mi allontano silenziosamente, e torno in casa.  
Andrè mi raggiunge e mi dice: "Oscar aspetta …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"Il tuo braccio, come sta il tuo braccio?"  
"Bene, non lo vedi?"  
"Come bene?! Sta sanguinando, e tu dici che sta bene?! Si è riaperta nuovamente la ferita, su entriamo dentro, va medicata immediatamente!"  
"Ma non è niente Andrè!"  
Joséphine avanza verso di noi e dice: "Su andiamo che ti aiuto io a pulirti … guarda la camicia, è piena di sangue. Oscar quando imparerai a comportarti come una dama qualsiasi?"  
"Joséphine, mi stai prendendo in giro?"  
"Si sorellina, ti sto prendendo in giro ah ah!"

"Accidenti Sabrina!"  
"Cosa succede Alain?"  
"Il diavolo biondo, come c'era da aspettarsi, ha battuto il vecchio pazzo, ma lì c'è un'altra spadaccina di altrettanto valore e che si fa rispettare … eccome se si fa rispettare!"  
"Ma di chi stai parlando?"  
"Di Madame Marguerite, chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato, accidenti che femmina tosta! .. Tale e quale a sua figlia… mi riferisco a quel diavolo di Comandante."  
"Ma come, non dici sempre che Oscar ha la tempra del Generale?"  
"Sabrina, non so chi dei due ha più carattere, se il vecchio pazzo o sua moglie … ma una cosa è certa, con genitori così, inevitabilmente il diavolo biondo non poteva venire fuori in maniera diversa da quella che è ah ah ah! Che femmine sono le donne di questa casa! .. Femmine? Ma no che dico?! Quelle non sono per niente delle femmine a partire da Madame, sono tutte degli uomini in gonnella, di femminile non hanno assolutamente nulla, forse solo gli abiti che indossano e l'aspetto fisico.  
Forse l'unico effeminato in questa casa è il nostro Andrè, poveraccio quanto lo compatisco con una moglie come il diavolo biondo ah ah ah!"  
"Alain ma cosa dici?"  
"Vedrai Sabrina il tempo mi darà ragione, vedrai ah ah ah!"


	59. Chapter 59

_Mie gentili madamigelle,_

_Vi lascio il prossimo capitolo della mia avventura! Abbiate, come sempre, pietà di me!_

_Aspetto con ansia i Vostri commenti._

_Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

_**Ritorno in caserma**_

Sono in camera mia, seduta al pianoforte, con la destra strimpello qualche nota, Josèphine e Andrè sono appena andati via.  
Penso a tutto quello che è successo, ho lasciato da poco mio padre in giardino, so di averlo ferito nel suo orgoglio, spero che adesso abbia capito che deve imparare ad rispettarmi.

Vedo Augustin percorrere i corridoi del palazzo, appena mi vede mi dice: "Marguerite, sai dov'è Oscar?"  
"E' in camera sua."  
"Uhmm .."  
"Augustin!"  
"Cosa c'è Marguerite?!"  
"Non vorrai andare da lei per fare una scenata?!"  
"Non vedo perché dovrei fare una scenata, voglio solo sapere come va la ferita al braccio."  
"Sicuro Augustin?"  
"Marguerite! … Mi rammarica che tu abbia una scarsa opinione di me, io voglio andare da mia figlia per vedere semplicemente come sta e nient'altro! E adesso vado."

Vedo Augustin allontanarsi in tutta fretta, ma non mi ha convinto, lo seguo, è davanti alla camera di Oscar, bussa.

Sento bussare alla porta.  
"Avanti."  
"Posso … entrare?"  
Sento la sua voce inaspettata, alzo la testa e rispondo: "Siete Voi Padre … sinceramente siete l'unica persona che non mi aspettavo che venisse a cercarmi in camera mia!"  
"Immagino! … Magari non ti fa nemmeno piacere vedermi …"  
"Ma cosa dite? Io invece devo ringraziarvi, per avermi resa quella che sono …"  
Mio padre mi guarda con sconcerto, io continuo: "Nessuna delle mie sorelle sarebbe in grado di … allenarsi con Voi con la spada o con qualsiasi arma!"  
"Uhmmm … la tua ironia mi fa comprendere che non sei poi tanto arrabbiata!"  
"A cosa servirebbe? Tanto so bene che Voi non cambierete mai, come io non cambierò mai."  
"Come va il tuo braccio?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Mi riferisco alla tua ferita …"  
"Bene, ora sta meglio!"  
"Bene dici? Ma se prima … intendo dire durante il duello, l'ho vista sanguinare e …"  
"Non è niente, è tutto a posto, ci hanno pensato Josèphine e Andrè a medicare la ferita, adesso ha smesso … non sanguina più."  
"Sei un'incosciente …. Lo sai che adesso rischi che ti rimanga una cicatrice?"  
"Una in più, una in meno, per me non fa alcuna differenza …"  
"Ma non credi che ad Andrè possa dispiacere?"  
"Andrè è un soldato esattamente come me, anche lui ne ha e tante, e non bada certo alle mie cicatrici, e poi Padre, preoccupatevi piuttosto alle cicatrici che mi procurate nell'anima e non quelle sul mio corpo!"  
"Sei pungente Oscar, se vuoi mentire a me va bene, ma non mentire a te stessa. Ti ho vista a Venezia …. il tuo sguardo allo specchio, con il vestito smanicato e le spalle scoperte, e non hai dato affatto l'impressione che non ti importarti nulla, anzi, ti importa eccome!"

Le parole di mio Padre mi emozionano e non poco, ma sono forte e riesco a nascondere i miei sentimenti.

"Oscar … io … mi preoccupo semplicemente per te, ma tu a quanto pare non lo capisci, sei proprio una testona …"  
Emozionata rispondo: "Come Voi Padre … tale e quale a Voi … almeno questo è quanto mi dicono tutti."  
"Si, può darsi che sia così, anzi, lo riconosco, quando ti guardo, vedo in te il mio riflesso: stesso temperamento, stessa fierezza, stesso orgoglio … però c'è da dire che in quanto a testardaggine e forza, tua madre non è certo da meno!"  
Sorrido appena e replico: "Mia madre … mia madre è davvero una donna forte e decisa, lo sta dimostrando in questo periodo …. Padre, è solo per lei che sono rimasta al palazzo, altrimenti sarei andata via davvero!"  
Avanzo di un passo, mia figlia è di fronte a me, è seduta ancora al pianoforte e continua a strimpellare la tastiera, non mi guarda e sorride, vedo uno strano luccichio nel suo sguardo, si alza, siamo l'uno di fronte all'altra.

"Oscar, mi dispiace, avrò anche esagerato, ma tu sei la mia piccola figlia. Lo sai, tengo a te. Sono orgoglioso di te, come soldato e come donna. E se dovessero mai esserci pettegolezzi sul tuo onore, puoi stare certa che come padre, sfiderei a duello chiunque. E la furia di un padre arrabbiato non ammette repliche e non teme nessuno, non dimenticarlo".  
Mio padre è di fronte a me, scruto i suoi occhi in cui vedo riflessi i miei, gli dico: "Padre, se noi due andiamo poco d'accordo è perché nessuno di noi due vuole cedere, però sappiate che io Vi rispetto, e ribadisco nuovamente, che Vi ringrazio di avermi cresciuta in questo modo, però … il mio temperamento, a dir Vostro .. così … ribelle, ha fatto in modo che ci accomunasse la nostra testardaggine, io chiedo da Voi solo un po' di rispetto e nient'altro, non dovete entrare nella mia vita intima. Voi lo avreste fatto con un … figlio maschio?"  
"Certo che no!"  
"E allora fatelo anche con me, dopo tutto, mi avete cresciuta come tale … ho sempre goduto della mia indipendenza, sono sempre stata libera, e non Vi ho mai fatto vergognare delle mie azioni. Non è così Padre?"  
"Si è così, però …"  
"Però niente Padre, credo che noi abbiamo dato fin troppi spettacoli, adesso sarebbe ora di smetterla, non credete?"  
"Oscar, per te voglio solo il meglio e nient'altro … almeno questo voglio che tu lo capisca."  
"Padre io …. Io …"  
"Oscar .. figlia mia, io non volevo ferirti e tanto meno umiliarti è solo che … io vorrei soltanto che ogni cosa venisse fatta nel migliore dei modi, senza che nessuno abbia nulla da ridire … comprendilo …"

Vedo lo sguardo di mio padre brillare, il luccichio dei suoi occhi mi emoziona ancora di più, non resisto, una forza incontrollabile mi spinge verso di lui, e senza pensarci, mi getto tra le sue braccia, l'abbraccio e lui mi stringe accarezzandomi la testa, i capelli e mi dice: "Sei la figlia a me più cara!"  
Sento le sue lacrime bagnarmi il collo, mio padre sta piangendo, capisco che la sua è semplicemente una corazza, nient'altro che una corazza quella che assume con tutti noi, ora capisco che ama la sua famiglia e … mi vuole bene!

Sono dietro la porta socchiusa di mia figlia, ho ascoltato tutta la conversazione tra Oscar e Augustin, temevo che litigassero nuovamente, ma per fortuna mi sbagliavo, anzi, hanno parlato pacificamente, e Augustin con le sue parole, aldilà di tutto, ha dimostrato di tenere a sua figlia e, anche se a suo modo, di volerle bene.

Sono passati diversi giorni da quando ho sfidato a duello mio padre e abbiamo parlato e … inaspettatamente ci siamo abbracciati, da quella sera mio padre non ha più chiuso a chiave Andrè, però continua a spiarci costantemente, non c'è stata l'occasione di eludere la sua sorveglianza, e i preparativi del matrimonio hanno tenuto lontano me e Andrè, abbiamo appena avuto l'occasione di appartarci per pochissimo tempo.  
E' Lunedì e oggi finalmente torno in caserma, e con me, Andrè.  
Ho appena fatto il bagno e indossato la mia divisa, però che effetto strano che mi fa: l'ultima volta l'ho indossata quando ho firmato la scarcerazione di Alain.  
Penso ad alta voce, mi chiedo: come se la starà cavando tra il letame, magari impreca tutto il giorno ah ah ah!  
Lascio la mia stanza, e raggiungo quella di Andrè, la porta è spalancata, mi vede, e dico: "Buongiorno Andrè!"  
Mi si avvicina, mi abbraccia, mi dice: "Buongiorno amore, sei già pronta!"

Andrè mi accoglie tra le sue braccia e mi bacia appassionatamente.

"Andrè dobbiamo scendere per la colazione, altrimenti faremo tardi …."  
Lo scruto divertita, lui mi guarda e mi dice: "Cosa c'è Comandante, perché mi guardate così?"  
"Capitano Grandièr, noto con piacere che la nuova divisa Vi dona moltissimo, siete così … affascinante!"  
"Uhmm… Comandante mi guardate in modo strano, cos'è quella strana luce che vedo brillare nei Vostri occhi, è forse .. desiderio il Vostro?"  
Mi ritraggo appena, fingo indispettita: "Capitano come Vi permettete siete uno sfacciato."  
Andrè mi stringe a se e mi sussurra: "Dopo tanti giorni, oggi avremo l'opportunità di stare un po'insieme, almeno al nostro ritorno dalla caserma, magari prima di tornare passiamo per il Casino di Caccia, cosa ne pensate Comandante, Vi alletta l'idea?"  
"Certo che si Capitano, sono impaziente che scenda la sera!"

Andrè mi da un lungo tenero bacio, non mi lascia, mi stringe forte a se, mi accarezza i capelli e la schiena, scende piano con le sue mani fino a raggiungere i miei glutei, mi bacia ancora e ancora, fino a che non perdiamo fiato, mi allontano appena e gli dico sospirando, un po' ansimante: "Su Andrè andiamo, si sta facendo tardi!"

Scendiamo in cucina, la nonna come sempre ci ha preparato un'abbondante colazione, sul tavolo c'è di tutto.

"Buongiorno ragazzi!"  
"Buongiorno a te nonna, accipicchia nonna che colazione abbondante che ci hai preparato!"  
"Mi sembra ovvio, visto che starete tutto il giorno fuori!"  
"Ma nonna, noi mangiamo alla mensa militare, anzi adesso anche Andrè dividerà la mensa degli ufficiali."  
"Tornerete stasera?"  
"Credo di si, dipende il lavoro che troverò in ufficio, magari sarò costretta a intrattenermi più del solito!"

Siamo tutti radunati alla mensa dei soldati per la colazione, stamattina finalmente vedo unirsi a noi Gerard.

"Buongiorno amici, buongiorno Alain, da quanti giorni che non ci vediamo, vero Alain?"  
"Già, dalla festa di fidanzamento del Comandante e di Andrè. Dimmi Gerard, te la sei spassata in questi giorni di licenza, vero?"  
"Be si, sono stati davvero delle giornate di assoluto riposo, un vero toccasano …"  
Pascal ascolta la nostra conversazione e ci chiede: "EHI un attimo, poco fa avete detto che siete stati alla festa di fidanzamento del Comandante e di Andrè?!"  
"Si, siamo stati invitati dal Comandante …"  
"Toglimi una curiosità Gerard, il Comandante indossava l'uniforme o … un abito da donna?"  
"Ma che domanda Pascal, è ovvio che indossava un abito da sera."  
"Dimmi com'era, voglio dire non era strana vederla vestita da dama?"  
Alain interviene: "Strana? Io direi che è strano vedere una donna vestita in uniforme!"  
"Dai Alain raccontaci, com'era? … Curiosa? Goffa? Aveva in mano il ventaglio o la spada? Ah ah!"  
"Né l'uno, né l'altro stupido! Sappi che il nostro Comandante in gonnella è davvero aggraziata e non ha nulla da invidiare a nessuna donna, è davvero bella, e il nostro Capitano ha scelto bene …... non c'è che dire, è decisamente di gusti raffinati!"  
"Chi?"  
"Come chi, ma Andrè stupido!"  
"Mah! Certo che il nostro Comandante, bella lo è, però non riesco a immaginarla vestita da donna e soprattutto non riesco a immaginarla con …. un uomo, perché dà l'impressione che un qualsiasi uomo accanto a lei sembrerebbe una donnicciola ah ah ah!"  
"Pascal, hai poco da ridere, ti assicuro che il Comandante è una donna con tuttte le carte in regola, certo tutto questo sembra così strano, ma in realtà te l'ho già detto, è strano vedere una donna in uniforme e non in gonnella ih ih ih!

Pascal si allontana ed io rimango con Gerard e gli dico: "Senti amico , in tutta confidenza, ti dico che in quella casa di normale c'è poco."  
"In che senso Alain non ti capisco?!"  
"Nel senso che la casa del vecchio pazzo, lui con tutte quelle donne, è un vero e proprio esercito di matti … "  
"Continuo a non capirti .."  
"Lì … Lì non fanno altro che … litigare, urlare… insomma il vecchio in mezzo a tutte quelle femmine, è in continua lotta, e poveraccio c'è da capire perché è fuori di testa!"  
"Ma Alain cosa succede in quella casa, da farti parlare così?"  
"Esattamente non ho capito un granchè, però Gerard, non fanno che urlare continuamente, a qualsiasi ora, anche di notte. Poi di notte, anche quando tutto dovrebbe essere tranquillo, in realtà si consuma la tragedia più grande …"  
"Cioè?"  
"Fingono di dormire, ma in realtà sono tutti lì a spiarsi, e il povero Andrè, viene addirittura messo sotto chiave dal vecchio pazzo …"  
"Cosa? Ma Alain cosa dici? Non starai mica esagerando?"  
"Affatto …"  
"E perché lo metterebbe sotto chiave?"  
"Quanto sei tonto Gerard, il motivo è sempre lo stesso, il vecchio teme che Andrè attenti alla virtù di sua figlia senza capire che i due già hanno assaggiato il frutto proibito ah ah ah!"  
"Dici davvero Alain, oppure sono tutte tue fantasie?"  
"Ma quali fantasie, vabbè che Andrè è un giovane a posto, ma è pur fatto di carne e sangue come noi, ti sembra?"

Andrè ed io siamo in ufficio, organizziamo il nostro lavoro, e affido il nuovo compito ad Andrè.

"Andrè dobbiamo dividere i turni di guardia, tu avrai il tuo gruppo di soldati ed io il mio, così diventerà più facile gestire le ronde."  
Sorrido e con tono serio ribatto: "Agli ordini Comandante!"  
Bussano alla porta.  
"Avanti!"  
"Bentornata Comandante, Capitano …"  
"Grazie colonello De Guille, i soldati?"  
"Si sono appena riuniti in piazza d'armi, sono pronti per la rivista!"  
"Bene, possiamo andare!"

Percorriamo il corridoio, sono davanti ad Andrè e a De Guille, varchiamo il porticato della piazza d'armi, appena ci vedono i soldati si schierano e fanno il saluto militare.

Finita la rivista, rompono le righe e ognuno, torna al proprio compito.

"Andre tra non molto sarà l'ora del rancio, ti aspetto nel mio ufficio."  
"Va bene Oscar ma prima passo per le camerate, vado a salutare i miei compagni da soldato e non da Capitano!"  
"Si ..va pure, a dopo!"

Percorro i corridoi della caserma, sento una voce alle mie spalle.

"Ehi Andrè, dove vai?"  
"A salutare i nostri compagni Alain!"  
"Andrè, nonostante che spesso mi fermo a palazzo Jarjayes, non abbiamo avuto il tempo di scambiare due chiacchiere …"  
"A proposito di cosa Alain?"  
"Di te e del Comandante."  
"Cosa c'è Alain, che cosa vorresti sapere?!"  
"Ehi Andrè, ho saputo che tu e il Comandante vi siete decisi, be' mi fa piacere, però una curiosità me la devi togliere …"  
Guardo con severità Alain e gli dico: "Sta attento a ciò che dici."  
"Si va bene amico, ma dimmi, nell'intimità com'è il Comandante, è davvero così … mascolina, oppure è una femmina sottomessa, magari sensuale da fare resuscitare i morti?! Suvvia Andrè parla, non tenertelo tutto per te … forza …"  
"Alain chiudi quella bocca se non vuoi passare un guaio!"  
"Ma dai Andrè non ti ho chiesto chissà cosa, la mia è soltanto una curiosità, sai, immaginarmela nell'intimità e magari sottomessa a te, stento a crederci, e poi finalmente era ora che tu riuscissi ad accedere al suo tesoro ah ahah!"  
Guardo con severità Alain e con tono grave e severo gli dico: "Soldato Sassoin, per aver mancato di rispetto a i tuoi superiori, ti prolungo la pena di atri quindici giorni!"  
"COSA?! Ma che dici Andrè, tu sei mio amico o sbaglio?"  
"Si, siamo amici Alain, ma questo non ti da il diritto di mancare di rispetto alla mia fidanzata, se non chè al tuo Comandante .."  
"Andrè ti prego non…"  
"Alain io non ti manco di rispetto chiedendoti cosa fai con tua moglie, o com'è lei con te in intimità, e quindi ti non devi permetterti con me, chiaro Alain?"  
"Andrè Andrè ti prego, preferisco una settimana agli arresti, e non altri quindici giorni tra il letame … ti prego Andrè!"  
"Sei mio amico Alain, e gli amici non si sbattono in cella, li si vuol vedere in libertà e a casa dalle loro mogli!"

Lascio annichilito Alain e vado via, mentre sento la sua voce supplichevole: "Ti prego Andrè dove vai, abbi pietà per un tuo amico!"  
"Allora impara a rispettare i tuoi amici Alain!"  
"Andrè nooo!"

E' quasi una settimana che Marguerite non dorme più nel mio letto e mi ignora completamente, mi sono deciso a scriverle una lettera, gliel'ho lasciata nella stanza dove adesso va a dormire; spero di convincerla della mia buona fede. E' ancora troppo arrabbiata con me, vorrei che capisse che io l'amo e che amo la nostra famiglia. Vorrei che capisse che le mie azioni sono mosse dal mio senso paterno e non dalla cattiveria nei confronti di mia figlia, anzi, lei è la mia figlia adorata … spero che a quest'ora lei la stia leggendo, non posso starle lontano ancora … non posso vivere senza di lei.

Sono davvero stanca, troppi avvenimenti stanno accadendo, se le cose continuano così, sento che prima o poi crollerò. Mi siedo davanti allo scrittoio, appoggio il gomito sul mobile e mi accorgo che c'è un foglio ripiegato, lo apro, riconosco la grafia di Augustin, leggo.

Mia amata Marguerite,  
hai ragione, ho esagerato con nostra figlia. Ho esagerato, ma avevo le mie buone ragioni. Insomma, cerca di capirmi. Io tengo molto a lei, è la mia piccola. Allevata a mia immagine e somiglianza. È il figlio maschio che non abbiamo avuto. Sono orgoglioso di lei. Ma resta una donna, mia figlia, e io non voglio sentire allusioni di nessun genere su di lei e sul suo onore. Che sia il suo onore di soldato o quello di donna, poco mi importa.  
E quello che lei e Andrè hanno fatto potrebbe mettere in discussione il suo onore di donna. Ed io non posso accettarlo.  
E poi, nonostante tutto quello che hanno fatto, scopro che non aspettano neppure un piccolo Jarjayes! Insomma, fanno ma non si moltiplicano. Ma perché! Io sono preoccupato, mia amata. Aiutami a capire. Non voglio altro che capire, assicurarmi che stiano tutti bene e che tutto vada come deve andare. Per fortuna mancano ormai poche settimane. Ma se poi anche dopo loro non….non riesco neppure a scriverlo, mia adorata. Sono preoccupato.  
Io adoro la mia piccola figlia, e si, hai ragione, sono geloso. Gelosissimo. Guai ad Andrè se non sarà all'altezza delle aspettative di mia figlia. Perché lei ha delle aspettative enormi dal matrimonio. Ne sono sicuro. Così come sono certo che sarà una madre eccezionale, come lo sei stata tu. Farà crescere i suoi figli, i miei nipoti, nel rigore e nella libertà. Il rigore della famiglia e la libertà di essere quello che desiderano. Perché lei è così.  
Ora ti prego, mia amata, aiutami a sincerarmi che tutto vada bene, e torna da me. Mi manchi. Mi manca la tua saggezza, la tua pacatezza. Il tuo buon senso.  
Parla tu con lei, con la nostra piccola.  
Parlale tu, e spiegale che un padre, quando scopre che il fidanzato della propria figlia ha anticipato i tempi, dovrebbe sfidare questo a duello, così come fece tuo Padre con me. Spiegale che mio Padre me le diede di santa ragione, quando scoprì il fattaccio. Io in fondo, non ho fatto nulla di tutto ciò.  
E perdonami, ti prego, mia amata.  
Ti aspetto questa sera, nella nostra camera, nel nostro letto. Chiuderemo le tende del baldacchino e…ci ricorderemo di quando eravamo giovani. Quanti ricordi…..Oscar…l'abbiamo concepita nel casino di caccia…..ah…..Marguerite, dovremmo tornarci, uno di questi giorni!  
Con affetto, tuo Augustin

Ripiego il foglio, mi commuovo per le parole di mio marito, lo so, lui non è cattivo, è solo che ha le sue convinzioni, ama nostra figlia, e in definitiva devo riconoscere che nell'ultima settimana è stato piuttosto tranquillo, senza dirmi nulla ha cercato di dimostrarmi che ci sta mettendo tutta la sua buona volontà.  
Sento bussare alla mia porta.  
"Avanti!"  
"Marguerite … posso entrare?"  
Rimango seduta alla poltroncina, lo guardo, gli dico: "Augustin cosa c'è?"  
Avanzo verso di lei, le dico: "Finalmente Marguerite, mi hai rivolto la parola …"  
Sento il tono della voce di mio marito che è dolce e soave, come non lo ascoltavo da tempo, ovvero da quella volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore nelle scuderie, lo guardo, gli dico: "Cosa vuoi Augustin?"

Le porgo la mano, e la invito ad alzarsi, è di fronte a me, la guardo, mi guarda, non diciamo nulla, in un gesto istintivo l'abbraccio, l'accarezzo, la stringo a me, le sussurro: "Marguerite, mi dispiace, io non voglio che tu sia adirata con me …"  
"Augustin, ti prego … anch'io non lo voglio, e tutto questo non lo voglio nemmeno io, però …."  
"Vieni con me Marguerite!"  
"Dove?"  
"Su dammi la mano e vieni via con me…"

Augustin ed io lasciamo il palazzo e ci addentriamo nel bosco, riconosco il percorso, gli dico: "Ma questo Augustin, è il sentiero che porta al Casino di Caccia!"  
"Si … stiamo andando proprio là … ricordi quando eravamo giovani, ci andavamo spesso …"  
"Si certo Augustin, come potrei averlo dimenticato?! … E' lì che … abbiamo concepito nostra figlia Oscar!"  
"Si … ricordo benissimo quel giorno, pioveva a dirotto, era un pomeriggio, ci addentrammo in questi luoghi e fummo sorpresi dal temporale. Adesso dopo tanti anni voglio tornarci con te, credo che non siamo più venuti da allora! … Il tuo impegno con le nostre figlie, poi Versailles … ed infine il mio lavoro che mi ha portato via dalla mia famiglia."  
Continuiamo ad aggirarci per i sentieri, gli rispondo: "Augustin, il tempo è volato, le nostre figlie ormai sono diventate delle donne … e la nostra gioventù è passata così in fretta senza che ce ne accorgessimo."  
Arresto il passo, guardo la mia Marguerite, le dico: "Le tue parole mi hanno davvero commosso, ho sempre saputo che avevo sposato una donna meravigliosa, forse una delle poche rimaste …"

La guardo intensamente e la bacio, la stringo a me, ancora un po' di strada, ed ecco ci siamo, siamo arrivati.  
Spalanco la porta e dico alla mia amata Marguerite: "E' da tanto tempo che non veniamo, però devo dire che il custode lo tiene in perfetto ordine, è tutto come lo ricordavo! … Vieni Marguerite .."  
"Ma Augustin …"  
Mi avvicino a mia moglie, l'accarezzo, le dico: "Ti voglio qui Marguerite … come un tempo … tu lo sai che io ti amo come allora, come sai che nella mia vita ci sei stata solo tu e nessun'altra donna …"

Bacio la mia amata, le slaccio il corsetto, comincio a spogliarla, e in pochissimo tempo il vestito cade giù, la trascino sul letto e la faccio mia.

Finalmente è giunta la sera, e il nostro turno di lavoro in caserma è terminato, sento bussare alla porta del mio ufficio: "Avanti!"  
"Oscar sei pronta? Possiamo andare?"  
"Un attimo solo Andrè, il tempo che raccolgo i dispacci che sono sul tavolo, e li ripongo nell'archivio."  
Vedo Oscar riporre ordinatamente i documenti, li mette nell'apposito armadietto, e mi dice: "Sono pronta Andrè, adesso possiamo andare!"  
Percorriamo i corridoi della caserma per andare alle scuderie, Andrè mi dice: "Oscar ho prolungato la punizione ad Alain per altri quindici giorni."  
"Cosa è successo Andrè?"  
"Ha fatto delle allusioni su di noi che non mi sono piaciute affatto, e così l'ho punito!"  
"Se hai preso questa decisione, vuol dire che se lo meritava, e certo non sarò io a discutere in merito …. Andiamo Andrè, andiamo a prendere i cavalli."

Vedo Alain spalare con stizza il letame e appena ci vede dice: "Buona serata Comandante, Capitano …"  
"Buona serata a te Alain, vedo che ormai hai quasi finito, tra non molto raggiungerai Sabrina …. mi raccomando Alain, un bel bagno prima di presentarti a palazzo, lo sai che la nonna di Andrè non ti farebbe nemmeno avvicinare al portone d'ingresso se solo sentisse un qualsiasi odore."  
"Si certo lo so …. Comandante, ormai conosco perfettamente le abitudini della famiglia Jarjayes!"  
"Alain ricordati che a San Giovanni, Andrè ed io ci sposiamo, tu lo sai che sei nostro ospite, anzi, sei il nostro ospite più importante."  
"Si, magari sono anche il vostro ospite d'onore, vero Comandante?"  
"In un certo qual senso … si."  
"E per fortuna, altrimenti cosa mi avreste riservato?"  
"Un lungo periodo di isolamento Alain, fin tanto che non avresti imparato a tenere la lingua a posto. A dopo Alain!"  
"A dopo Comandante, sempre ai Vostri ordini!"

Prima di partire, Andrè mi sussurra: "Oscar, non avrai mica l'intenzione di tornare a casa, adesso?"  
"Non ci penso affatto Andrè, è quasi una settimana che non abbiamo avuto la possibilità di rimanere un po' da soli."  
"Era ciò che volevo sentirti dire, andiamo!"

Ormai siamo arrivati al Casino, scendiamo da cavallo, Andrè si avventa sulla mia bocca e la fa sua, mi abbraccia, mi stringe a se, mi sussurra appena: "Ti desidero … quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta …"  
Mi bacia ancora, mi stringe a se, abbracciati raggiungiamo la porta, l'apriamo senza guardare, mentre entriamo ci baciamo, senza renderci conto che il posto dove siamo stati tante volte è già occupato, una voce che sembra quasi un grido ci distoglie dal nostro bacio.

"O MIO DIO!"

Guardiamo verso il letto, e vedo mio padre e mia madre semi nudi, avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, intenti a…. imbarazzati, la più di tutti è mia madre, che tira a se le coperte, è rossa in volto e mormora appena: "Oscar …"  
Ci guardiamo tutti anche se per brevissimi istanti che sembrano eterni, dopo lo smarrimento iniziale, Andrè ed io usciamo veloci dal casolare e tiriamo la porta, sento mio padre istintivamente imprecare: "Voi due, cosa ci fate qui? Quindi l'intenzione è la stessa? Allora ho ragione a tenervi sotto chiave!"

Non rispondiamo nulla e dico ad Andrè: "Andiamo via, prima che mio padre cominci a fare una scenata."  
"La farà comunque, quando rientreremo a palazzo."  
"Forse, ma avendolo trovato così con mia madre, possiamo ben sperare Andrè, magari si sentirà un tantino a disagio e ci penserà ah ah ah!"  
"Oscar sei … tremenda!"  
"Andrè, tu lo sai, in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito ah ah ah!"  
Saliamo nuovamente in groppa ai nostri cavalli e li portiamo nuovamente al galoppo.

Udiamo Oscar ridere dietro la porta e subito dopo sentiamo il rumore degli zoccoli dei cavalli, lanciati al galoppo.  
Vedo Augustin alzarsi dal letto, gli afferro la mano e lo porto nuovamente a me, gli dico: "Dove vai?"  
"Come sarebbe a dire dove vado?! Hai visto quei due? Sono … vengono qui a … a … insomma Marguerite, quei due vengono qui per i loro … incontri!"  
"Allora Augustin … Vuol dire che questo è davvero un posto romantico, magari ci fossimo venuti più spesso, ci siamo persi tanti momenti bellissimi!"  
"Marguerite!"  
"Augustin … non pensare a i ragazzi, ma a noi … Augustin … amami!"  
Guardo strabiliato mia moglie e le dico: "Marguerite sei un … demonio, sai perfettamente come prendermi."  
"Augustin, non si dice forse che la donna ne sa una più del diavolo?"  
"Marguerite sei una strega!"

Dopo aver visto mio padre e mia madre lì, al Casino di Caccia, in quel letto nudi, lo stesso letto che tante volte ho diviso con Andrè …. lo ammetto mi sento a disagio, però mi rallegro della loro riconciliazione, finalmente dopo più di una settimana, anche per loro le cose si sono appianate.

I nostri cavalli oramai sono al passo, Andrè mi dice: "Oscar che ne dici di rimanere qui? Questo boschetto è l'ideale per fermarci, guarda c'è anche lo stagno per far abbeverare i cavalli!"

Scendiamo da cavallo, qualche istante di silenzio ed io e Andrè ci abbracciamo, ci baciamo, entrambi sentiamo il desiderio l'uno per l'altro.  
Andrè continua a baciarmi, prende il mio viso tra le mani e guardandomi mi sussurra: "Abbiamo delle coperte sotto la sella, le prendiamo?"  
"Va bene Andrè."

Lo aiuto a prenderle, le stendiamo sul prato, la serata non è molto calda, ma non fa nemmeno tanto freddo, dopotutto è primavera inoltrata, e l'aria è piacevole.  
Andrè mi libera dalla giacca della divisa, aprendo i bottoni uno ad uno, con una lentezza esasperante, io levo la sua, rimaniamo con la camicia, in poco tempo senza dire nulla ci ritroviamo nudi, abbracciati l'uno all'altra …..… i nostri cuori palpitano, e i nostri corpi si fondono in una danza ancestrale, la passione ci travolge, l'amore ci travolge, intorno a noi c'è solo la natura che è testimone del nostro infinito e immenso amore! 


	60. Chapter 60

Buonasera mie amate lettrici,

ho convinto l'Arpia a pubblicare un capitolo prima del veglione…chissà….magari qualcuna di Voi avrà voglia di distarrsi!

Vi rinnovo gli auguri di buon anno nuovo.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Avventura sulle Alpi – capitolo 60

_**I testimoni di nozze**_

Ormai è sera, siamo sulla strada del ritorno e mi chiedo come riusciremo ad affrontare i miei genitori dopo averli visti nudi ed in pratiche amorose? … E come ci guarderanno loro, dopo essere stati scoperti, io ed Andrè, in quel luogo che è, senza che io lo sapessi, loro rifugio forse da sempre? Non lo so, ma tutto questo mi mette davvero in difficoltà.  
Andrè ed io abbiamo lasciato i nostri cavalli nelle scuderie, prima di uscire Andrè mi abbraccia e mi bacia ancora. Sento le sue labbra sulla mia pelle, le sue mani accarezzarmi piano i capelli e scendere lungo la schiena, poi mi stringe forte a se. Mi ritrovo stretta tra le sue braccia, in un luogo sicuro, dove mi rilasso e mi sento tranquilla. È sempre stato così, Andrè ha il potere di tranquillizzarmi.

"Oscar .. sapessi quanto ti desidero ancora …. Non avrei mai immaginato che in me scaturisse una simile passione!"  
Mi stringo ad Andrè, gli dico: "Andrè anch'io mi sento schiava di questa infinita passione, e pensare che nemmeno immaginavo che si potessero provare tali emozioni … è tutto così nuovo, così forte … io ….."  
Ci abbandoniamo nuovamente a i nostri sentimenti, stretti forti uno nella braccia dell'altra, e ci scambiamo un lungo bacio, di quei baci che ti lasciano senza fiato. Sembra che non sia mai abbastanza, non siamo mai sazi l'uno dell'altra.

Ansimanti, ci stacchiamo e ci incamminiamo verso il palazzo, quando dalla boscaglia udiamo un fruscio, Andrè ed io ci voltiamo e vediamo arrivare i miei genitori.  
Mio padre avanza verso di noi a passo deciso, poi rallenta, lo vedo stringere la mano di mia madre e guardandoci ci dice: "A quanto vedo avete tardato!"  
Sorrido maliziosa, gli rispondo: "Certo Voi non siete arrivati prima di noi …"  
"Oscar … io .. noi …. A proposito, Voi due dove siete stati, e cosa avete combinato fino a quest'ora?"  
"Padre, Voi piuttosto fate preoccupare me, visto che avete tardato con mia madre, vi siete addentrati nella boscaglia fino a quest'ora e non siete nemmeno armato, con voi non avete nemmeno la pistola. Ma lo sapete che con i tempi che corrono è davvero pericoloso? Con mia madre dietro poi!"  
"O .. Oscar, non … parlare così a tuo padre!"  
"Vi sto mettendo in guardia Padre, sapete …. per la prossima volta!"  
"Sei una sfacciata Oscar! … Non vedo l'ora che ti sposi, così …"  
"Perché, cambierebbe qualcosa Padre?"  
"N….no … ma che dico, certo che si, saresti una donna sposata e non una madamigella nubile che … che … fa … certe cose … senza essere sposata."  
"Augustin calmati, per favore, cosa mi avevi promesso?"  
"Ma sentila Marguèrite, è lei che mi provoca, io non avevo alcuna intenzione di … dire nulla, è lei che si diverte!"  
"Padre, io Vi ho solo messo in guardia dai pericoli, non era mia intenzione prendervi in giro, mi riguarderei bene nel farlo."  
Sento Andrè che mi dice: "Su dai Oscar è meglio rientrare in casa, il Generale non è certo un ragazzino, sa quello che fa."  
"Tu sta zitto Andrè che … che … non sei ancora sposato con mia figlia e già … già .. insomma … e poi se mia figlia non è ancora … spero che almeno tu ..… tu ….."  
Marguèrite mi tira per la mano e mi dice: "Augustin cosa dici, entriamo in casa, certi argomenti appartengono a loro soltanto, o forse hai dimenticato ciò che ci siamo detti?"  
"Ehmm … si … si è meglio entrare in casa, e spero che Joséphine non si diverta a prenderci in giro."

Entriamo nel salone, vediamo tutta la famiglia riunita, appena ci vedono ci salutano tutti e ci sorridono, entriamo e auguriamo la buona sera.

"Buona sera e ben tornati a voi!"  
La prima a intervenire è la mia dolce primogenita: "Buonasera, finalmente ci siamo tutti, mancavate soltanto voi! … Andrè ed Oscar, era risaputo che tornassero a quest'ora dal Comando …"  
Joséphine ci scruta maliziosamente e ci dice: "Invece .. Voi due .. Padre, Madre, per caso venite da Versailles … ma siete andati a piedi? Senza carrozza?"  
Guardo mia madre e la vedo rossa in volto e risponde decisa: "Joséphine, più passa il tempo, e più mi rendo conto che assomigli sempre di più al mio amato e dolce Augustin!"  
Mio Padre tossicchia e ribatte deciso: "Bando alle chiacchiere, è pronta la cena?"  
Luisa incalza: "Certo che è pronta, aspettavamo Voi per sederci a tavola …. Invece Oscar e Andrè, immagino che data l'ora, Voi due abbiate già cenato in caserma, vero?"  
Capisco che le parole di mia sorella hanno un doppio fine, non cado nel suo tranello e rispondo: "Certo che no Luisa, Andrè ed io abbiamo lavorato fino a tardi, si, abbiamo appena smontato dal turno di guardia, abbiamo pattugliato le strade di Parigi, che di questi tempi sono diventate davvero pericolose, non eravamo mica al sicuro in casa o in caserma a non fare niente!"  
"Accidenti Oscar non ti si può dire nulla che mi aggredisci! …. L'avete sentita Padre? Io non l'ho detto nulla di male, ma lei ha pensato a chissà cosa…..mica con un doppio fine!"  
"Ma io cara sorellina, non ho pensato male di ciò che hai detto … tranquilla sorellina!"

Entra la cameriera e ci annuncia che la cena è servita.

Dopo la cena vado in camera mia, sono seduta su una poltrona, con un libro in mano, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti."  
"Oscar, puoi dedicarmi qualche minuto?"  
"Entra pure Joséphine …"  
Mia sorella entra e si siede sulla poltroncina, mi dice: "Oscar ti sei difesa benissimo da Luisa, però dimmi la verità, non è possibile che tu e Andrè abbiate davvero lavorato fino a tardi, e poi anche i nostri genitori sono tornati a casa a tarda ora e non è certo una loro abitudine rimanere fuori casa tutto questo tempo. Ascolta Oscar, quei due già una volta, li ho sorpresi nelle scuderie, quindi non mi meraviglierei che si fossero imboscati da qualche altra parte …. Magari al Casino di famiglia … su dai raccontami … e poi so che quello è il posto dove tu e Andrè andate per i vostri incontri amorosi, non è vero sorellina? E poi toglimi una curiosità, in caserma …. Ecco …. è mai successo in caserma? Magari nel tuo ufficio oppure nella stanza assegnata agli ufficiali ….."  
"In caserma?! Ma dico, cosa ti salta in mente! Ti rendi conto di ciò che dici?"  
"Si in effetti, hai ragione, con tutti quei soldati che gironzolano, è impossibile fare certe cose, però che peccato, sarebbe così eccitante, farlo in un posto così …. Particolare! BRRR … Mi vengono i brividi al solo pensiero …. Meglio non pensarci altrimenti ….. Ma tornando ai nostri genitori, sai dove si sono cacciati questa sera? Secondo me, dopo una settimana di separazione, quei due sono andati a divertirsi da qualche parte, però, hai capito nostro padre!"  
"Non capisco cosa vuoi sapere da me Joséphine?!"  
"Ma insomma … non fingere di non capire, se sai qualcosa di loro … si insomma se nostro padre e nostra madre hanno combinato anche loro."  
"Tu non cambi mai, vero, Joséphine?"  
"Beh … non c'è nulla di male, perché mi guardi così? Su dai e non guardarmi così!"  
"Joséphine, visto che vuoi sapere sempre degli altri perché invece non mi racconti di te e di tuo marito?!"  
"Oh … Questa si che è bella! Da quando in qua ti interessano certi argomenti?"  
"Da quando sono … ehmm .. diciamo ….da quando sono diventata la donna di Andrè! E tu, stai stuzzicando continuamente la mia fantasia, ora mi hai incuriosita, dai sorellina racconta, dove l'hai fatto con mio cognato la prima volta?!"  
"Oscar … Mi meraviglio di te, ma ti sembrano domande da fare?"  
"Come? … Certo che si .. su dai … avanti Joséphine … hai aspettato il matrimonio oppure no?!… Dove l'hai fatto?… Io sto aspettando … allora?"  
"Bhe .. io … veramente …"  
"Ma come non c'è nulla di male … avanti … forse è successo prima del matrimonio proprio come i nostri genitori e come me .. come Marianne, visto che nostra nipote è nata prima dei nove mesi dal matrimonio … allora, vuoi farti pregare?"  
"Ma io … veramente …."  
"Su su Joséphine, tu sai di nostra madre, di me, ed è giusto che anche tu mi racconti qualcosa di te, dopotutto siamo sorelle, e tra sorelle ci vuole un tantino di confidenza … avanti vuoi farti pregare …"  
"No Oscar .. tu … sei … davvero impossibile!"  
Vedo mia sorella alzarsi dalla poltroncina e prendere la via della porta.  
"Si può sapere dove vai Joséphine … scappi? Cosa c'è, ti ho messo forse a disagio? Ma nooo … dai non ci credo … imbarazzata tu? ….Dove vai, non andare .. sto ancora aspettando!"  
Guardo Oscar e le dico timidamente: "Vedi è che io … oh ma guarda, ti avviso che è un tantino imbarazzante …"  
"Forse per te Joséphine, ma non certo per me!"  
"E' che … quella sera io e … il mio fidanzato .. eravamo qui a palazzo, a parte la servitù non c'era nessuno e …"  
"Ho capito, lo avete fatto in camera tua, vero?"  
"Noo Oscar no!.. Vedi.. vedi … noi …"  
"Si?!"  
"Nella camera da letto di nostro padre, insomma sul loro letto, ecco!"  
"Co .. cosa? Ma Joséphine tu …"  
"Oh su Oscar ….è successo lì, lo so che può sembrare strano ma … è stata una coincidenza, cioè, una casualità, mi spiego: vedi quella sera io e Charles dovevamo …. andare ad una festa, e come ti ho già detto prima, in casa non c'era nessuno, a me serviva la collana di perle di nostra madre, e così andai in camera sua. Io non mi accorsi che Charles mi aveva seguito, era dietro di me, e mentre rovistavo tra i gioielli di nostra madre, Charles mi prese in braccio e …. Mi trascinò sul letto, forse … credo che l'abbia trascinato io, ora non ricordo molto, sai è passato tanto di quel tempo che non ricordo .."  
"Non ti credo Joséphine, sono sicurissima che te lo ricordi benissimo, allora, ti ha trascinato lui o lo hai trascinato tu?"  
"Beh insomma … ci siamo trascinati sul letto e .. l'abbiamo fatto. Vuoi che continui Oscar?"  
"Sei davvero incredibile Joséphine, sul letto di …"  
"Si, hai capito benissimo, sul letto del Generale, Oscar, se lo sapesse nostro padre, sai che putiferio scatenerebbe ah ah ah! Ricordo che sporcammo le lenzuola ed io dovetti scambiarle con le mie, e feci credere a Nanny, che mi era venuto il periodo in anticipo, sai che ridere, se ci penso ancora!"  
"Sei davvero incredibile Joséphine!"  
"Ma non è stato mica l'unico posto dove l'abbiamo fatto! E' successo un po' dappertutto: nella mia stanza, nelle scuderie, in soffitta …..."  
"Basta Joséphine, non voglio sapere altro .."  
"Ma no Oscar, ho cominciato e adesso finisco! Dicevo, l'abbiamo fatto nelle scuderie, e tante volte anche al Casino di Caccia, ti dirò di più, in quel posto, lo ha fatto anche la nostra Marianne, è lì che ha concepito la piccola Marguèrite e non solo, tempo fa ascoltai una conversazione intima tra nostro padre e nostra madre, e dicevano che anche tu sei stata concepita lì!"  
"Lì dove?"  
"Ma nel Casino! Mi sa cara Oscar che lì, ne sono successe di cose, se solo quelle mura potessero parlare, sai quanto avrebbero da raccontare ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, adesso basta!"  
"Cosa hai sorellina, ti metto per caso a disagio? Guarda che io non sono per niente imbarazzata, e poi certi … desideri, non appartengono esclusivamente agli uomini, anche noi donne abbiamo certe esigenze, non la pensi per caso come me? … Oscar, però una cosa me la devi dire …"  
"No, ti prego Joséphine non incominciare!" inizio ad essere davvero in imbarazzo, ma come fa mia sorella ad essere così sfacciata! Inizio ad avere la mani che sudano, mi sento arrossire, caspita! Ma in che guaio mi sono cacciata?  
"Ma su dai! … Ascoltami, tu … è mai possibile che prima non hai mai sentito il desiderio per un uomo?"  
"Joséphine ti prego!"  
"Ma no Oscar … tu hai superato i trent'anni già da un po', è mai possibile che tu non abbia mai provato attrazione per nessun uomo prima di Andrè?"  
"Bhe .. vedi .. io … n …."  
"Senti, ti credo che tu abbia amato solo Andrè, certo fisicamente si … ma, è mai possibile che tu non ti sia innamorata prima? Sarebbe davvero insolito!"  
"Io … veramente … non mi piace parlare di certe cose, adesso se non ti dispiace, lasciami finire di leggere il mio libro …." Uff….ma Joséphine è davvero senza ritegno! E pensare che ho cominciato io questa assurda conversazione! Ma non potevo starmene tranquilla a leggere?!  
"Il tuo libro, lo puoi leggere in qualsiasi momento, ma questa conversazione non può certo aspettare, sono troppo curiosa di sapere …. Se credi che ti lasci in pace, ti sbagli di grosso, noi non sappiamo nulla l'una dell'altra perché nostro padre ha voluto che fosse così, ma adesso è tutto cambiato, siamo o no sorelle?"  
"Certo che si Joséphine, ma …"  
"Su dai, chi ti ha spezzato il cuore?!"  
" … Il Conte di … Fersen …."  
Mormoro appena, la voce bassa bassa, sento un caldo in viso…..aiuto! Ma perché'!

"Nooo … non ci posso credere! Quel … quel donnaiolo da strapazzo? Ma sorellina, ma eri impazzita o cosa?"  
"Si … lo riconosco, non ero in me, adesso lo trovo estremamente ridicolo … ho perso dieci anni della mia vita, per un sentimento tanto … sterile …"  
"Senti Oscar, e lui, lo sapeva, tu glielo hai detto?"  
"Si … ma dopo molto tempo, non riuscivo più a tenermi dentro questo sentimento … e una sera …. No …. lascia stare è meglio che non dica altro, mi sento ridicola …"  
"Ma Oscar, ma dico …. come hai fatto a innamorarti di un … un … bah, non saprei nemmeno definirlo uno sporcaccione simile, quello oltre ad essere l'amante della regina, che dice di amare, non sdegna di portarsi a letto altre dame che vivono a corte, sotto il naso della Regina, bhe certo la deve dividere con il Re, e averla di tanto in tanto non sarà certo appagante, però … senti, debbo farti una confidenza, e non è un pettegolezzo perché l'ho visto con i miei occhi. Dunque, qualche anno fa, quando venni in vacanza qui, andai a Versailles, e una volta, mi aggirai per i corridoi di Versailles, e passando davanti a una delle stanze dell'ultimo piano, udii dei rumori … si insomma dei gemiti che solo gli amanti emettono … dicevo, presa dalla curiosità aprii la porta e vidi lo svedese in dolce compagnia con la marchesa di Lefebvre, senza farmi vedere, chiusi la porta immediatamente, e nel corridoio incontrai quel poveraccio del marito, che la cercava da per tutto. E ti assicuro che la Marchesa è stata una delle tante che ha collezionato, quindi sorellina, io non capisco tu come abbia potuto innamorarti di un tipo simile, anzi mi meraviglio di come tu non sia diventata una delle sue prede!"  
"Ma cosa dici Joséphine?"  
"Su dai Oscar, quando noi donne ci innamoriamo, diventiamo delle sciocche, non ci rendiamo conto della realtà, ma per fortuna tu non sei caduta nella sua rete."  
"Joséphine io …"  
"E Andrè, lui sa del tuo vecchio amore impossibile?"  
"Si, lui l'ha sempre saputo .."  
"Mio povero cognato! … E pensare che ti ha sempre amata, quanto avrà sofferto!"  
"Si, è vero … Andrè ha sofferto moltissimo a causa mia, Joséphine …"  
Abbasso lo sguardo e mi guardo le mani, sto contorcendo le dita in una maniera assurda…..devo tranquillizzarmi! Sono una donna adulta, felicemente innamorata…

"Beh! L'importante è che adesso appartenga tutto al passato, in fin dei conti Andrè ha saputo pazientare e alla fine ti ha avuta, che meraviglia! … Bene, io vado in camera mia, Charles mi sta aspettando, sai lui la sera è così impaziente di spogliarmi, e anch'io non vedo l'ora di farmi spogliare ah ah ah! Buona notte Oscar."  
"Buona notte Joséphine….e mi raccomando…dormi!"  
Vedo mia sorella sorride e ribatto: "Oscar anche se tu e Andrè stasera siete stati già insieme, io ti consiglio comunque di sgattaiolare nella sua stanza, sai sorellina cara, a mio avviso tu e lui avete già sprecato una buona parte della vostra vita, ed è da sciocchi farlo ancora ah ah ah! A domani Oscar."  
"A domani Joséphine."

Anche se è notte fonda, non ho ancora indossato la camicia da notte, sono seduta sulla poltroncina, il sonno tarda ad arrivare, penso alla bellissima serata d'amore che ho trascorso con il mio Andrè, sento ancora il profumo della sua pelle, il suo calore, sento ancora il tocco delle sue mani sul mio corpo, il solo pensiero mi fa ancora rabbrividire. Nella mia testa rimbombano ancora le parole di Joséphine: andare nella camera di Andrè…

Si vado da lui, desidero dormire con lui, restare tra le sue braccia, farmi cullare dal suo respiro, dal battito del suo cuore, non mi importa se mio padre lo verrà a scoprire, che faccia pure una delle sue scenate, come ha detto Joséphine, abbiamo perso già tanto tempo ….

Percorro il corridoio, passo davanti alla porta di mio padre, accanto c'è quella di Andrè, busso appena e la apro, entro, vedo Andrè a letto, è sveglio, appena mi vede scosta energicamente le coperte e mi viene incontro, mi abbraccia.

"Oscar … sei qui, che bella sorpresa!"  
Mi lascio stringere e gli dico: "Andrè, non riuscivo a dormire e … desidero addormentarmi abbracciata a te!"  
"Oscar ma .. se tuo padre …"  
"Andrè che ci scopra pure, dopo tutto anche noi abbiamo da ridire qualcosa sul suo conto, non ti sembra?"  
Andrè mi accarezza le gote e mi dice: "Oscar, non ti sei nemmeno cambiata per la notte, se vuoi ti do una mia camicia …"  
"Hai ragione, sono un po' frastornata, grazie Andrè, ora mi cambio."

Sono nel mio letto, sveglio, ho udito dei passi, sono sicuro che erano quelli di Oscar, visto che ho sentito la porta di Andrè prima aprirsi e poi chiudersi. Mi alzo delicatamente dal letto, non voglio che Marguèrite si svegli, di certo avrebbe da ridire sul mio comportamento, come se non fosse normale che un padre si preoccupi per la sua piccola figliola…..sul tavolo c'è un candelabro con una mezza candela accesa, la prendo e in punta di piedi esco dalla mia stanza e mi avvicino a quella di Andrè.

"Oscar ti sei cambiata?"  
"Si Andrè, ho quasi finito …. Eccomi …"

Mi avvicino a lei, com'è bella con indosso la mia camicia, le è un poco grande, le cade da una parte lasciando una spalla scoperta e si intravede la curva di un seno. È così sensuale, e come sempre neppure se ne accorge! La abbraccio e andiamo verso il letto, quando vediamo la porta spalancarsi e il generale in camicia da notte, con la candela in mano, entra e chiude la porta, comincia a brontolare sotto voce: "Oscar, si può sapere cosa fai a quest'ora nella camera di Andrè… e per giunta in camicia da notte, dove … dove ….… ma ti rendi conto di mostrare tutto? E poi non sarebbe ora di indossare una camicia femminile, così almeno saresti più …. più ….. coperta! Una camicia da notte femminile ed una bella vestaglia! E se non ne hai, domani manderò Nanny a comprartene più di una! È mai possibile?!"  
"Padre, è mai possibile che Voi dobbiate ancora spiarmi?"  
"Lo farò fino al giorno del vostro matrimonio! E se fosse necessario, lo farò anche dopo!"  
"Ma a cosa Vi servirebbe?! Tanto Andrè ed io siamo già stati un'infinità di volte insieme!"  
"Noo ti prego, non parlare così, che mi da immensamente fastidio, e poi sei una sfacciata, senti in che modo mi stai parlando?!"  
"Non ne capisco il motivo Padre, Andrè ed io tra poche settimane ci sposeremo e non stiamo certo insieme per passatempo!"  
"OSCAR! Ma che modo di parlare è il tuo?"  
"Padre Vi do un consiglio, tornate in camera da mia madre e fatele un po' di compagnia, sapete, dopo una serata così romantica magari mia madre Vi desidera accanto …. Non credete che io abbia ragione, Padre?"  
"Oscar! Cos'è questa insinuazione? Io .. e tua madre …"  
"Certo lo so Padre, ma come, vi siete per caso dimenticato che ci siamo visti al Casino di Caccia, sapete, e non c'è che dire, mi fa davvero piacere che Voi e mia madre vi amiate ancora così….. nonostante siate sposati da tanti anni ah ah ah!"  
"Beh … cosa c'è da ridere, lo trovi per caso ridicolo, che tua madre ed io…"  
"No no Padre non si tratta di questo, è solo che se penso che se casualmente Joséphine lo venisse a sapere, sapete che ridere?!"  
"No no … tu questo non puoi farlo … non devi Oscar, non puoi …."  
"Ricattarvi? Certo che si, Padre, se Voi provate a mandarmi via dalla camera di Andrè, o mi fate ancora della scenate, io racconterò tutto a mia sorella, e Voi lo sapete che lei non farebbe certo caso al fatto che io e Andrè dormiamo insieme, ma troverebbe più divertente sapere di Voi e di nostra madre aha ha ah!"  
"OSCAR! Sei una ricattatrice … come tutte le donne, non sei certo diversa dalle altre!"

Mi sono svegliata e nel letto Augustin non c'è, sono sicura che è andato a controllare i ragazzi.  
Mi alzo, indosso la vestaglia e infilo le pantofole, esco dalla mia camera e vedo quella di Andrè socchiusa, con lentezza la apro e vedo Augustin di fronte ai ragazzi che protesta.

"Oscar, ribadisco: sei una ricattatrice, e tu Andrè non le dici niente?"  
"Cosa dovrei dirle Generale?! Voi la conoscete quanto me, quando si mette in testa una cosa non c'è verso di farle cambiare idea, se ha deciso di ricattarvi, io non posso farci nulla!"

Avanzo verso mio marito, gli prendo la mano e gli dico: "Su Augustin, è tardi, domani mattina abbiamo tante cose da fare, è meglio andare a dormire … su vieni!"  
Con rabbia le rispondo: "Marguèrite, come sarebbe che dobbiamo andare via, ma hai visto questi due?! Sono pronti per andare a letto, come se non fosse già abbastanza quello che hanno già fatto stasera!…"  
Con voce suadente ribatto: "Dai marito mio, lasciamoli un po' da soli, e poi è bene che si conoscano un poco prima del matrimonio … su Augustin …e poi sono giovani ….."  
Sorrido sarcasticamente e dico: "Padre, Vi conviene dare ascolto a mia madre, immaginate se con questo continuo vociferare, si svegliasse Luisa o peggio ancora Joséphine… e….. sapesse del Casino …"  
"Basta Oscar … vado via solo perché … perché è tua madre a chiedermelo e .. perché immagino che adesso voi riposiate per via della stanchezza, dopo una giornata così … pesante, vero Andrè?"  
"Sissignore, Oscar ed io siamo molto stanchi e se non Vi dispiace vorremmo andare a letto!"  
"A letto … che modo di parlare! Andrè, anche tu Vuoi ricattarmi, vero?"  
Stringo la mano di Augustin e lo porto con me, fuori la camera, gli dico: "Su andiamo, Augustin …"  
Lasciamo la stanza di Andrè, la chiudo, gli accarezzo i capelli e con tono suadente continuo: "Augustin dai … su … anch'io ho bisogno di te …. Andiamo …"  
"Ma Marguèrite …"  
"Su andiamo caro, lo sai che stasera lì … in quel ritrovo sei stato così dolce e amorevole, come non accadeva da tempo ….…. Dai … vieni …"

Arresto il passo e mi avvicino nuovamente alla porta della stanza di Andrè e spio dal buco della serratura, e dico: "Aspetta Marguèrite, fammi guardare cosa fanno quei due …"

Gli prendo nuovamente la mano, gli dico: "Cosa vuoi che facciano marito mio, la stessa cosa che desidero che tu faccia con me … su .. andiamo … non vorrai mica lasciarmi in solitudine? Non credi di averlo già fatto un'infinità di volte in passato?"

Guardo mia moglie e le dico timidamente: "Hai ragione Marguèrite, per svariati motivi abbiamo perso troppo tempo!"

Augustin ed io entriamo nella nostra camera e faccio molta attenzione a chiuderla senza fare alcun rumore.

Manca ancora un'ora all'alba, Oscar ed io abbiamo dormito stretti abbracciati, come non accadeva da tempo, la vedo dormire, il desiderio di lei è tale che non riesco più a dormire, le poso delicatamente un bacio sulla fronte per non svegliarla, ma è tutto inutile, lei apre gli occhi e mormora: "Andrè …"  
"Dormi Oscar …"  
"E tu, perché non lo fai Andrè?"  
"Mi sono appena svegliato … e…..ti stavo guardando, sei così bella Oscar! Da togliermi il sonno …"  
"Oh Andrè!"

Mi stringo ad Andrè, sento le sue mani accarezzarmi, timidamente faccio altrettanto su di lui, poi piano, leggero, mi sfila la camicia di dosso ed io faccio altrettanto con la sua, lo amo, e so che lui mi ama anche più di me. Mi lascio trasportare dalle sue carezze e dai suoi baci, percorre tutta la mia pelle, un brivido ad ogni bacio, una carezza, i suoi capelli tra le mie dita, e poi dolce, come solo lui è, come lui sa amarvi. Siamo una cosa sola, ancora. Mai abbastanza sazi l'uno dell'altra.

E' l'alba, prima che la servitù si aggiri per casa, mi alzo dal letto, e rimetto i miei vestiti, lo guardo e gli dico: "Andrè torno in camera mia, così mi preparo per la colazione."  
Guardo il mio amore e con occhi sognanti le dico: " Abbiamo dormito pochissimo, sai che tragedia che sarà tutto il giorno con i nostri turni?"  
"Pazienza Andrè, non sarebbe la prima volta che accade, è capitato tante volte di fare i turni di guardia e per questo non ci siamo mai lamentati per la stanchezza, adesso almeno se abbiamo dormito poco è perché siamo stati … insieme! E poi non sono così stanca….capitano!"  
Mi rifugio nuovamente tra le sue braccia e gli dico: "Ti amo Andrè!"  
Lui mi sussurra: "Ti amo sopra ogni cosa!"

"Alain sei pronto, vedo che indossi già la divisa!"  
"Si, mia dolce Sabrina, tu hai ancora un po' di tempo, rimani ancora a letto. Sabrina, questa notte è stata meravigliosa, sei una donna davvero eccezionale!"

Mi avvicino a lei, la bacio, l'accarezzo, lei mi dice: "Ti amo Alain!"  
"Ti amo Sabrina, a domani!"  
"Come, stasera non torni?"  
"No stasera ho il turno di guardia, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio, però in compenso avrò la giornata libera, e ce ne andremo nella nostra casa di Parigi, cossoa te ne pare?"  
"Ottima idea Alain!"  
"Dopo tutto, il diavolo biondo ci favorisce in ogni modo, su questo non possiamo davvero lamentarci …. Ciao amore, a domani!"  
"A domani Alain!"

Esco dalla mia stanza, vedo il Comandante uscire dalla stanza di Andrè, non voglio che si accorga che l'ho vista, così ritorno in camera e aspetto che entri nella sua.

Sono in cucina a far colazione, vedo i miei due superiori entrare.

"Buongiorno Comandante, Capitano!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain, tutto bene?"  
"Benissimo Comandante, la colazione è già pronta, Marie l'ha già servita, eccola qua!"  
"Grazie Alain!"

Siamo tutti e tre seduti al tavolo, facciamo colazione, finché Alain mi scruta e dice: "Comandante, sicura di stare bene?"  
"Certo che si Alain, perché non dovrei?"  
"Non so .. siete strana, avete l'aria stanca ….. Ehi Andrè, sicuro che tu l'abbia fatta riposare abbastanza il nostro Comandante? … Sta attento a non sciuparla troppo, sarebbe un vero peccato, almeno abbi un po' di riguardo fino al matrimonio ihihih!"  
"Cosa fai Alain, ricominci?"  
"Ma su amico, non prendertela, non vorrai fare nuovamente abuso di potere Andrè, lasciatelo dire, sei stato davvero esagerato con me amico, lo sai che io Vi rispetto, e non è mia intenzione essere irriguardoso, e poi che c'è di male?! Vero Comandante?"  
"Alain, mi sembra di sentire parlare mia sorella Joséphine."  
"Ecco! Ora si che dite qualcosa di divertente, un consiglio Comandante, prendete esempio da vostra sorella, non sarebbe male e diverreste anche più socievole ah ah ah!"  
Mia sorella Joséphine fa il suo ingresso in cucina, e appena ci vede sorride e dice: "Che bello, a quanto pare stamattina ci si incontra con il più simpatico della compagnia! …... OOps scusate, innanzi tutto Buongiorno a tutti!"

Vedo Alain alzarsi immediatamente, e rispettosamente invita Joséphine ad accomodarsi, tirando la sedia.

"Buongiorno madame, prego unitevi a noi … che piacere avervi qui di prima mattina!"  
"Si, in effetti mi sono svegliata prima di mio marito e sinceramente sono affamata, sapete, dopo una notte movimentata …..!"  
"OH Questo si che è parlare madame, se solo Vostra sorella fosse un pochino come Voi, la vita di tutti noi in caserma sarebbe senz'altro più allegra!"  
"Grazie Alain, lo dico sempre a mia sorella, che nell'esercito francese, abbiamo un soldato molto simpatico!"  
"Grazie madame, siete davvero molto gentile!"  
Mi sento osservata da mia sorella, poi guarda Andrè e dice: "Oscar, Andrè, avete un'aria strana, siete sicuri di avere dormito abbastanza stanotte?"  
Sento Alain ridere sguaiatamente.  
"AH AH AH! Allora madame, non è soltanto una mia impressione, dato che l'avete notato anche Voi significa che i miei superiori stanotte si sono datti da fare Ah AH AH! …."  
"Certo che no, soldato Sassoin, non è soltanto una Vostra impressione, ma anche la mia!"  
"Capitano Grandièr tenetevela questa …... sapete, Vostra cognata è davvero una gran simpaticona ah ah ah! … Scusate per la mia espressione irriverente madame ah ah ah!"  
"Ma no Alain, scusarvi di cosa?! E poi da quanto in qua dire ciò che si pensa, è sconveniente, anzi, io apprezzo moltissimo le persone sincere, e trovo estremamente antipatiche quelle che pensano una cosa e poi ne dicono un'altra!"  
Andrè mi guarda e mi dice: "Oscar ho finito, vado a sellare i cavalli, vieni anche tu?"  
Mi alzo immediatamente e gli rispondo: "Si certo Andrè, vengo con te."

Siamo sull'uscio della porta quando ci giungono le voci prima di Joséphine e poi di Alain.

"Ehi Andrè, sorellina, ma che vi prende, andate di fretta, o cosa? Non vorrei che i nostri discorsi abbiamo urtato la vostra sensibilità."  
Mi volto e sorridendo le dico: "Tranquilla, niente di tutto questo, è solo che non mi piace prendere servizio in ritardo …"  
Guardo Alain severamente e concludo: "Ehi tu, vedi di sbrigarti, che le scuderie ti aspettano!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante! …. Capitano …"  
"Cos'altro c'è Alain?"  
"Andrè, anche tu sembri stanco …...vacci piano amico! Devi arrivare al matrimonio in salute!Dovrai dare il meglio di te la prima notte di nozze ….. Andrè, e che occhi cerchiati che hai …. mamma mia! Dormi un po'…..prendi esempio da me ah ah ah!"

"Alain sei davvero impossibile, pensa che se continui così, la tua punizione potrebbe dilungarsi."  
"Ah Ah AH … Andrè, stare troppo a contatto con il Generale non ti fa bene, di questo passo finirai con l'assomigliargli! ah ah !"  
Mia sorella incalza: "Oh cielo Alain, che Dio non voglia, già basta e avanza mio padre, anche Andrè no, ah ah ah! .. E poi magari se a questi due sposini dovesse arrivare una figlia, Andrè diverrebbe geloso, come il Generale lo è con Oscar! No no Signore, non permettere che Andrè imiti mio padre ah ah ah!"

Andrè mi prende per mano e mi tira fuori dalla cucina e mi dice: "Oscar è meglio andare via!"  
Alain continua divertito: "Ah ah ah si andate … andate pure ah ah ah!"

Joséphine ed io rimaniamo in cucina da soli e continuando a ridere le dico: "Li abbiamo fatti scappare, Voi madame almeno siete più fortunata di me …"  
"Perché Alain?"  
"Perché non rischiate di essere punita, magari non Vi mettono a spalare letame nelle scuderie ah ah ah!"  
"Siete davvero divertente Alain ah ah ah!"

Vedo mio marito indossare la giacca della divisa, gli dico: "Augustin, vai già via?"  
"Buongiorno Marguérite, sei mattiniera stamattina!"  
"Mi hai svegliata Augustin, ma dove vai? Perché indossi la divisa, ma non devi prendere servizio domani mattina?"  
"Si, è vero, ma devo recarmi in caserma da Oscar e non mi presento certo in abiti civili!"  
"Non ti capisco Augustin, però …"  
"E' che dopo devo andare al Comando militare e allora preferisco presentarmi in divisa."  
"Adesso ho capito, mio Generale!"  
Mi avvicino a Marguèrite, le do un bacio e le sussurro: "Da quanto tempo che non mi chiamavi così, sai che sono sempre stato sensibile, e mi susciti certe emozioni quando mi chiami così!"  
"Però hai dormito pochissimo, guarda che occhiaie che hai Augustin, non hai fatto altro che rigirarti nel letto per tutta la notte, ti ho sentito sai?!"  
"Mi dispiace non averti fatto riposare, ma … ecco .. Marguèrite, pensavo a nostra figlia e allora .. non ho riposato bene."  
"Augustin, io davvero stendo a capirti, dovresti essere felice che Andrè e Oscar si amino e siano inseparabili, invece certe volte ho l'impressione che ti dispiaccia …. No Augustin .. tu sei geloso di tua figlia ammettilo."  
"Marguèrite, e anche se fosse? Prima o poi dovrà passarmi, però mi rincuora davvero che Andrè diventi suo marito, anzi, già lo è diventato da un pezzo … non lo nego … si .. sono geloso, e non riesco a controllarmi. Forse …perché lei per me rappresenta tutto ciò che desideravo, è il mio orgoglio, e quante soddisfazioni che mi ha dato …. Lo so Marguérite, ciò che dico può sembrare assurdo, ma non posso farci niente, sono sicuro che prima o poi mi passerà … magari quando si sposerà! E mi avrà dato i miei cari nipotini ….… Bene io vado, ci vediamo a pranzo mia amata."  
"Ciao Augustin … a dopo!"

Sono nel mio ufficio, seduta alla scrivania, leggo dei dispacci che sono appena arrivati, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti."  
"Comandante, c'è il Generale Vostro padre."  
"Fatelo accomodare soldato Rosserò."  
"Sissignore ….. prego Generale!"

Guardo mio padre, sorrido e lo invito a prendere posto di fronte a me.

"Avanti Padre, accomodatevi!"  
Mio padre si siede, è di fronte a me, gli dico: "Cosa succede, perché siete qui?"  
"Ehmm … vedi è che … sai passavo qui davanti e .. torni a casa per il pranzo?"  
"Ma no Padre, io mi fermo alla mensa, credo che tornerò stasera tardi, probabilmente, mi fermerò qui anche per la cena, non so, poi vedrò. Ma Voi Padre non mi avete ancora detto perché siete passato di qua!"  
"E' che … ho perso un ferro del cavallo...e ho chiesto di farlo sistemare dal maniscalco della caserma e allora … senti Oscar, ho pensato che d'ora in avanti, tu ed io dovremo allenarci con la spada."  
"Non Vi capisco Padre, perché?"  
"Ecco io … beh non è che ho ancora intenzione di prestare servizio a lungo, però voglio tenermi in allenamento, e chi più di te potrebbe tenermi in esercizio, visto che sono stato il tuo maestro."  
"Padre, la Vostra è una strana richiesta, io …"  
"Ti poni troppe domande Oscar, è mai possibile che tu debba avere sempre un doppio fine? Certe volte mi sembri tua sorella Joséphine! …"  
Vedo Oscar guardarmi con insistenza, le chiedo: "Cos'hai da guardarmi così?"  
"Padre, è mai possibile che Voi dobbiate ancora spiarmi?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Padre Vi conosco benissimo ormai, Voi siete qui per spiarmi!"  
"Ma … ma .. e va bene, è così e lo farò fino al giorno del vostro matrimonio! E forse anche dopo!"  
"E' assurdo!"  
"Cos'è assurdo?"  
"Il Vostro atteggiamento … comunque ormai mi sono abituata alle Vostre … perlustrazioni ah ah ah!"  
"Tu .. tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare!"  
"Ma Padre volete capire, che io sto con Andrè e nessun altro … Ma! Comunque mi arrendo! …."  
Mi lascio andare sulla mia poltroncina, esausta e arresa a mio padre, tanto è inutile discutere. E comunque, è più comodo assecondarlo, o almeno lasciargli credere che lo voglia assecondare!

Vedo Oscar guardarmi con attenzione, poi mi dice: "Padre, avete delle brutte occhiaie, ma avete dormito abbastanza?"  
"Come? Ma … cosa dici?"  
"Si Padre, avete l'aria stanca, e non è affatto una mia invenzione, secondo me non avete dormito affatto, siete assonnato, cosa avete fatto?"  
"Oh Santo Cielo, non è possibile, mi sembra davvero di sentire parlare Joséphine, Voi due mi state davvero rendendo la vita impossibile!"  
"Ma no, non Vi adirate, la mia non è certo una critica, ma un'osservazione che Vostra figlia Vi fa, è che si preoccupa per Voi, nient'altro! Allora?! Forse avete dormito male? O forse avete dormito poco?"  
"Ho giocato a scacchi con tua madre...sei soddisfatta ora?"  
"Uhmm scacchi eh?... diciamo ….."  
"Allora ci alleniamo con la scherma?"  
"Come? Ma Padre, io sono in servizio, non sono mica in libera uscita!"  
"Ho capito, vuol dire che stasera, quando torni a casa ci alleneremo, e non trovare alcun pretesto, mi sono spiegato?"  
"Come Volete Padre, allora a stasera!"  
Vedo mio padre alzarsi dalla poltrona e risponde: "A stasera … ti aspetto a casa e … non fare troppo tardi!"  
"Si .. certo Padre!"

La giornata è giunta al termine, Andrè ed io prima di tonare a casa ci siamo fermati al nostro solito posto, ma prima ci siamo accertati che non ci fosse mio padre.  
Abbiamo trascorso delle ore in tutta tranquillità, lontano da tutto e da tutti, senza pensare a niente, oramai io e Andrè non possiamo più fare a meno l'uno dell'altro, non c'è un solo giorno, che non passiamo da qui, prima di tornare a casa, devo ammettere che la passione ci ha travolti inesorabilmente.

Andrè ed io dopo l'amore siamo nel letto abbracciati, mi stringe a se con tutto il suo amore, io mi perdo in lui.

Mi bacia e mi dice: "Oscar, hai notato che ormai tuo padre, ti aspetta ogni sera per tirare di scherma?"  
"Si Andrè, non faccio in tempo a tornare a casa, che mi accoglie con la spada in mano, e mi dice: "Su muovi Oscar che ti aspettavo da un pezzo!" … Andrè all'inizio non capivo il motivo del suo atteggiamento, però poi l'ho sentito parlare con mia madre e le diceva: "Cosa credi che non so che prima di tornare a casa quei due passano per il casino? Spero che riesca a sfinirla con gli allenamenti, così magari è talmente stanca e non pensa di intrufolarsi anche nel letto di Andrè!"  
"Co .. cosa?! Ma Oscar!"  
"Davvero Andrè, l'ho sentito, e non ti dico mia madre quanto si è arrabbiata, ma lui niente, lo vedi anche tu … giuro di non capirlo, però è meglio assecondarlo, almeno così ci lascia un po' tranquilli! …. Andrè domani Alain conclude il mese di punizione, per poi cominciare i quindici giorni che tu gli hai dato … però domattina gli diremo che la sua punizione è terminata …"  
"Beh Oscar, per lo meno ci ha creduto davvero, e questo mi è bastato ah ah ah! … E poi dobbiamo dirgli che abbiamo deciso che lui e Sabrina saranno i miei testimoni di nozze."  
"Ed io Andrè, stasera dirò a Joséphine e a Charles che loro saranno i miei."  
"Oscar, certo abbiamo scelto i migliori testimoni di nozze che avevamo a disposizione ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè, domani sera non potremo venire qui …"  
"Perché? …"  
"Dimentichi che ho la prova dell'abito da sposa, il tuo ormai è quasi pronto invece il mio no … credo di aver fatto impazzire la modista con tutte le modifiche che le ho fatte fare! … "  
"Sei davvero incorreggibile!"  
"Ma non è stata colpa mia, Andrè volevano tutti che il mio abito fosse un tantino diverso da come lo desidero, ed io invece lo voglio più semplice possibile! E poi …. Beh … ho richiesto alcuni dettagli un po'…. un po'…..particolari! Vedrai!"  
"Quindi madame Grandièr, domani non potremo venire qui?!"  
"Esatto …."  
"Allora vieni qui che dobbiamo recuperare ….."  
"Andrè…."

Palazzo Jarjayes

"Finalmente sei tornata Oscar, su sbrigati che ti sto aspetto da un pezzo!"  
"Si Padre, almeno fatemi dare una rinfrescata, sono sudata ed è da stamattina che sto fuori di casa!"  
"Lo farai dopo, così poi potrai farti un bagno e riposare tranquillamente, e poi se torni un po' prima non può certo farti male!"  
"Padre, domani tornerò a casa prima del solito …"  
"Ah Finalmente, una buona notizia, allora significa che faremo un doppio allenamento!"  
"Impossibile Padre, domani ho le prove dell'abito da madame Beltrin."  
"Ecco perché torni a casa prima del solito, è perché sei costretta! …. Avanti in guardia!"

Esco dalla vasca, mi infilo la camicia e sento bussare.

"Avanti."  
"Oscar ….. vedo che hai quasi finito!"  
"Si, devo asciugarmi solo i capelli, ma vieni pure avanti Joséphine."  
"Allora Oscar, anche stasera nostro padre ti ha tenuta impegnata?!"  
"Cosa posso farci , lui è fatto così, prima o poi gli passerà!"  
"Sicura? Secondo me, questa nuova follia terminerà soltanto tra qualche settimana, precisamente quando tu e Andrè vi sposerete."  
"Si lo so Joséphine …. Pazienza!"  
"Ormai tutti l'abbiamo capito, lui vuole sfinirti, nella speranza che tu e Andrè non combiniate nulla, o che combiniate il meno possibile. Certo che nostro padre è davvero uno stratega ah ah ah!"  
"Senti Joséphine, prima che tu dica altro, voglio dirti che tu e Charles sarete i miei testimoni alle nozze."  
"Oh Davvero Oscar?!"  
"Si, Andrè ed io abbiamo piacere che siate Voi."  
"Oh che bello sorellina, ti ringrazio, e dimmi chi saranno quelli di Andrè?"  
"Indovina?"  
"Non lo so … forse Luisa e Maxim?!"  
"Non scherzare Joséphine! …. Saranno Alain e Sabrina …"  
"Cosa?! Dici sul serio?"  
"Sono serissima, Andrè ed io abbiamo deciso che sia lui perché si è dimostrato davvero un amico sincero, è sempre pronto ad aiutarci."  
"Ben detto sorellina, sono davvero contenta!"  
"Però ascolta Joséphine, se lo vedi non fare parola con lui, Andrè ed io glielo diremo domani in caserma …"  
"Però Oscar, certo che tu e Andrè siete davvero strani."  
"Perché?"  
"Lo volete come testimone di nozze e poi Andrè lo punisce per altri quindici giorni."  
"Ma no Joséphine, la vera punizione è stata quella di farglielo credere ah aha ah!"  
"Voi due siete davvero incredibili!"

Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana

E' mattina, Andrè ed io siamo appena arrivati al Comando Militare, andiamo nelle scuderie e lì attendiamo Alain, che ancora non sa che la sua punizione è terminata.

"Oscar, hai detto a tua sorella che lei e suo marito saranno i nostri testimoni di nozze?"  
"Si Andrè, ed era davvero felice …."

"Buongiorno Comandante, Capitano!"  
"Buongiorno a te Alain, allora come è andata la ronda di stanotte?"  
"A parte il fatto che abbiamo sedato una lite tra ubriaconi in un bordello, niente di nuovo… Anzi, no dimenticavo …"  
"Cosa c'è Alain?"  
"Abbiamo salvato le penne allo svedese … si quel Conte di Vostra conoscenza .. Fersen .."  
"Cosa? Ed era nella bettola?"  
"Certo che no Comandante, lui non frequenta certo i bordelli malfamati di Parigi, visto che ha Versailles a disposizione Ah ah ah!"  
"Alain! …"  
"Scusate Comandante, riconosco che il mio è un rapporto decisamente informale, dunque come dicevo, il damerino imbellettato , ieri notte chissà per quale motivo si aggirava per le strade di Parigi, forse alla ricerca di un diversivo, si sarà stancato delle donne profumate di Versailles ihihih!"  
"Alain ti prego, sii serio!"  
"Si certo … è stato aggredito da dei briganti che volevano derubarlo, noi siamo passati di lì e l'abbiamo salvato: erano in cinque e avevano cominciato a mal menarlo. Lui ci ha riconosciuti immediatamente ha capito che eravamo i Vostri soldati. I balordi, li abbiamo fermati e portati in caserma, e il damerino che era malconcio, l'abbiamo scortato fino a Versailles, così ci ha ordinato il Colonnello Da Guillè, e questo è quanto. Lui naturalmente ci ha ringraziato e si è rintanato nel palazzone della Reggia!… A … a proposito, mi ha detto di salutare Madamigella Oscar, ih ih ih! Tutto qui!"  
"Cos'hai da ridacchiare Alain?"  
"Vedete Comandante, mi viene spontaneo ridere quando qualcuno vi chiama in questo modo: Madamigella Oscar. Voi certo non avete l'aria di una vera donzella, a parte quando indossate un abito, eppure anche in quel caso girate armata! Ditemi quante donzelle vanno in giro con lo stiletto? Beh io sinceramente a parte Voi, non ne conosco nessuna ah ah ah!"  
"ALAIN!"  
"Ehmm … Scusatemi Comandante. Però che strano tipo quel Conte dei miei stivali, ha Versailles a sua disposizione e va in giro per le strade di Parigi …. Ma! Va a capire certi nobili! Oh Scusate ancora Comandante! …. Bene io mi metto al lavoro."  
Andrè avanza di un passo e gli dice:" Un momento Alain, questo non è più compito tuo."  
"Cosa? Ma se tu Capitano mi hai prolungato la punizione per altri quindici giorni …"  
"La mia punizione era quella di fartelo credere, quindi torna in caserma e leggi nella bacheca il compito che ti è stato assegnato stamattina."  
"Ma guarda tu … certo Andrè che tu … ci sono davvero cascato in pieno! …"  
"Però Alain che sia ben chiaro, non voglio più ascoltare da te commenti irriverenti sulla mia fidanzata, mi sono spiegato?"  
Sorrido e rispondo: "Ci proverò Capitano ih ih!"  
"Vedi di non dire altre idiozie, intesi Alain?"  
"Intesi Capitano … Comandante allora io vado a vedere il compito che mi è stato assegnato, con permesso."  
"Un momento Alain, non ho ancora finito …"  
"Cosa c'è Capitano, ci hai ripensato?"  
"Ma no cosa dici, è che .. Oscar ed io abbiamo deciso che tu e Sabrina sarete i nostri testimoni di nozze."  
"COSA?! COME?! Voi due volete che io e mia moglie …"  
"Hai capito benissimo, desideriamo che siate i nostri testimoni di nozze insieme a Joséphine e suo marito."  
"Vostra sorella Comandante! … Però che scelta azzeccata, meglio di così … almeno mi rallegrerete ancora di più la giornata ah ah ah! … Comandante ma perché proprio io?"  
"Semplice, perché i testimoni di nozze devono essere scelti con un certo criterio, Andrè ed io vogliamo al nostro fianco dei veri amici. Ti basta sapere questo, o vuoi sentire altro?!"  
"No no siete stata più che eloquente, grazie Comandante … grazie Andrè, sono davvero commosso!"  
Infilo le mani in tasca, ed esco dalle scuderie, quando arresto il passo e senza voltarmi sorrido e dico: "Ehi Andrè, se sarò il testimone di nozze, dovrò esserlo in tutto e per tutto, vero?  
"Non ti capisco Alain …"  
"Voglio dire …. sarò il testimone anche durante la vostra prima notte di nozze?"  
"ALAINNN VUOI DAVVERO CHE TI METTA A SPALARE LETAME PER ALTRI QUINDICI GIORNI?!"  
"No no Capitano … vado vado ah aha ah!"  
"Fuori di qui Alain!"  
"Agli ordini Capitano ah ah ah"


	61. Chapter 61

Mie amate fanciulle,

spero abbiate iniziato bene l'anno nuovo. Io ho sognato il mio piccolo François…..speriamo arrivi presto, anche se, dalla lettura della storia natalizia, temo che dovrò attendere ancora 15 mesi….ma che non sia uno in più!

Vi lascio il capitolo 61 di Avventura sulle Alpi!

A presto.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Il Generale e le sue figlie….

Dalla modista  
Prima di entrare in sartoria mia madre e la nonna mi chiedono: "Ma si può sapere perché hai fatto apportare quelle strane modifiche all'abito da sposa?"  
"Madre, per caso non lo immaginate?"  
"Certo che no Oscar…."  
"Madre, quando abbiamo preso parte al ricevimento alla Reggia, ricordate che siete tornata viva a casa, grazie allo stiletto che nascondevo nella giarrettiera?"  
Vedo la nonna e mia madre che replicano all'unisono: "COSA?"  
"Cosa avete da meravigliarvi in questo modo?! Non Vi capisco."  
La nonna è la prima a ribattere: "Come sarebbe a dire che non ci capisci?! Si è mai visto che una … sposa…. vada all'altare con il suo fidanzato armata?!"  
"Dimenticate che io sono prima di tutto un soldato, anche se una donna, e poi non vedo di cosa vi meravigliate!"  
"Oscar …"  
Vedo la nonna e mia madre guardarmi in modo strano, sconsolate,non mi dicono altro perché ci viene incontro la modista.  
"Buongiorno, Vi aspettavo, prego accomodiamoci nell'atelier."  
"Madame Beltrin, avete apportato le modifiche che vi ho chiesto?"  
"Certo che si Madamigella, pèrò non capisco a cosa vi possano servire dei tagli all''interno delle gonne, comunque ho fatto quello che mi avete chiesto."  
"Grazie Madame."  
"L'abito sarà pronto la settimana prossima, invece, quello del Vostro fidanzato, verrà consegnato dopo domani."  
"Benissimo madame Beltrin, allora posso andare, era tutto ciò che volevo sapere."  
"No un momento madamigella Oscar, dove andate?! Voi dovete provare l'abito e poi dovete ancora decidervi per l'acconciatura e …"  
"Dei fiori di seta tra i capelli andranno benissimo, e non tanti, e devono essere piccolissimi."  
"Tutto qui madamigella?"  
"Si, cinque al massimo, non di più."  
La nonna replica: "Ma Oscar cosa dici, è troppo poco!"  
"E' anche troppo nonna, e porterò i capelli appena raccolti, non voglio strane acconciature."  
"Oh Signore, ma si è mai vista una sposa così?"  
"Nonna vedrai ad Andrè piacerò, l'importante è che vada bene a lui, anzi sono sicura che mi sposerebbe anche in uniforme ah ahah!"  
Mia madre mi guarda dispiaciuta, invece la nonna ribatte ancora: "Su questo non ho dubbi, Andrè è innamorato di te come un ragazzino!"

Esco dalla stanza della sartoria, davanti alla porta c'è Andrè che mi sta aspettando.  
"Già fatto Oscar?"  
"Certo Andrè possiamo andare ….. Madre Voi potete tornare a palazzo, io e Andrè andiamo, dite a mio padre che tornerò stasera prima di cena per il nostro allenamento e ditegli che nel frattempo si riposi,perchè oggi sono agguerrita più che mai ah ahah! … a stasera Madre!"

Vedo mia figlia allontanarsi, Nanny mi guarda e mi dice: "Madame, cosa Vi succede, siete triste!"  
"Nanny ma tu l'hai sentita mia figlia? …. Lei è così diversa dalle altre donne che a volte mi rammarica … certo, mi fa piacere che sia una donna fuori dal comune, sa difendersi, è forte, coraggiosa, però ragionerà sempre e soltanto come un soldato … ma tu sai …. cosa ha fatto al suo abito da sposa?! Ha fatto apportare delle modifiche perché quel giorno, andrà all'altare con lo stiletto infilato sotto le gonne! …. Nanny cosa ne ha fatto suo padre di mia figlia?"  
"Su Madame, non dispiacetevi per questo, Oscar è unica proprio perché è così … però sinceramente non riesco a immaginarla come madre, chissà come alleverà i suoi figli, anzi le figlie!"  
"Ma! … E chi lo sa Nanny … e chi lo sa!"

Oscar ed io passeggiamo lungo la Senna, vedo la mia amata raggiante.

"Andrè, mio padre non si è ancora stancato di allenarsi con me tutte le sere, la sua è proprio una fissazione, è davvero convinto di mandarmi a letto stanca come quando ero bambina ah ahah!"  
"Tuo padre è davvero incredibile …"  
Arresto il passo, la guardo.

"Cosa c'è Andrè, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Che voglia che ho di baciarti …"  
"Scc…. Sta zitto cosa dici! Se solo qualcuno ti ascoltasse, arresterebbero due ufficiali dell'esercito!"  
"Dai Oscar …. andiamo!"  
"Dove?"  
"A bere qualcosa, su dai!"

PALAZZO JAJEYES

"Buona sera Generale!"  
"Buona sera Sassoin … hai l'aria felice, ti è successo qualcosa di particolare, perché tu sia così allegro?"  
In effetti ho più di un buon motivo di essere felice …"  
"Uhmm …sentiamo, a cosa dobbiamo tutta questa felicità?!"  
"Diventerò padre Generale, me l'ha detto ieri sera mia moglie!"  
"Ti faccio le mie congratulazioni Sassoin, bella soddisfazione …"  
"Beh, tra non molto sentiremo la bella notizia anche per il Comandante visto che …"  
Sento il Generale tossicchiare e con tono alto mi risponde: "Ma cosa dici Sassoin, mia figlia non è ancora sposata."  
"Generale, e da quando in qua bisogna essere sposati per fare certe cose?"  
"Sassoin per favore, vedi di non scherzare, mia figlia è …... è …..."  
"Si ho capito Generale, fingete di non sapere, se è questo che volete. Chissà quei due adesso dove saranno ihihihih! E soprattutto cosa faranno ah ahah! ….. Io vado da mia moglie, a dopo Generale!"  
"Sassoin sei un imbecille!"  
"Lo so Signore ah ahah!"

Vedo arrivare la carrozza di Marguerite.

"Buona sera Augustin!"  
"Marguerite, dove sono quei due?!"  
"Quei due, chi?"  
"Ma Andrè e Oscar, chi se no!"  
"Sono rimasti a Parigi per una passeggiata …"  
"Marguerite quanto sei ingenua, secondo te quei due, se hanno l'occasione di stare da soli, passeggiano?"  
Vedo Nanny accigliarsi, e dice: "Signor Augustin, e anche se fosse? Ormai quei due, come li chiami tu, hanno assaporato le gioie dell'amore da un pezzo, e non sarai certo tu ad impedirgli di stare assieme! Chiaro? E vedi di smetterla, che non voglio più sentirti"  
"Certo che sei stata chiara, e a dirla tutta …. Senti Nanny, è passato il secondo mese da allora, non è che… se sai, se mia figlia … insomma … si hai capito … ti ha chiesto ….. le sue ….. pezze?"  
"Ma … Signor Generale, ancora con questa storia?"  
"Certo che si Nanny, visto che quei due appena ne hanno l'occasione non fanno altro che … è inutile che te lo dica tanto lo hai capito, dunque perché mia figlia non rimane ancora incinta?"  
"AUGUSTINN! Ricominci?"  
"Sono preoccupato Nanny, non vorrei che tuo nipote non …. funzionasse molto bene, anzi … ascolta Nanny, perché stasera non gli fai un bel discorsetto e magari gli chiedi, in tutta confidenza, se lui va fino in fondo con mia figlia?"  
"AUGUSTINN SEI FUORI DI TESTA NUOVAMENTE?"  
"Marguerite, non urlare, non voglio che qualcuno ci ascolti! E poi sai che quell'imbecille di Sassoin ha già funzionato?! Si insomma, ha già colpito nel segno! Sappi che Sabrina è incinta e Oscar no, e il tempo di …. unione che intercorre tra loro, è quasi lo stesso, allora mi domando … perché?"  
Nanny è fuori di se: "Augustin …... manca una settimana alle nozze, vediamo di organizzare la festa dei ragazzi e poi … diamo tempo al tempo."  
"Ma quale tempo al tempo Nanny, Oscar deve rimanere incinta, e subito!"  
"Allora Augustin, stasera dico a mio nipote di chiudersi immediatamente in camera con la mia bambina e di non lasciarla uscire finchè non sarà scomparso il suo periodo, va bene così?"  
"Co … cosa?! Questo glielo devi dire il giorno del matrimonio, prima che entrino in chiesa! Anzi, la sera, quando andranno nella loro stanza, fa trovare loro un 'intera brocca di cioccolata calda, per quanto ne so è un ottimo afrodisiaco .. e poi candele …. tante candele profumate e ….si anche un bel bagno caldo….per entrambi e poi…..ecco…..… visto che manca una settimana alle nozze, vedi di curare personalmente l'alimentazione di tuo nipote, fa preparare cibi sani e nutrienti coì….…."  
"Augustin, non ho più alcun dubbio, tu sei completamente matto, fingi di calmarti, ma quando meno ce l'aspettiamo tu torni alla carica …. io me ne vado!"  
"NANNY VIENI QUI! …. Non ho ancora finito!"  
"Io invece si, devo dare disposizione per la cena!"  
"Dannazione Marguerite, anche tu te ne vai, tornate qui, io non ho ancora finito … DOVE ANDATE!"  
Mia moglie indietreggia, mi si avvicina e a voce bassa ribatte: "Non urlare che potrebbe sentirti Luisa, e sai che tragedia sarebbe?!"  
"Si, hai ragione, però …"  
"Però niente Augustin, caro calmati, manca ancora una settimana al matrimonio, ce n'è ancora di tempo, non vorrei che ti salisse la pressione, altrimenti il dottor Lassonne dovrebbe in quel caso praticarti un salasso, e non è affatto piacevole ….. a dopo Augustin!"  
"Marguerite! Non andare, perché nessuno mi capisce?!"

Sono passate più di due ore da quando Nanny e mia moglie sono tornate da Parigi, e Oscar e Andrè non sono ancora tornati, sono qui nell'atrio con le spade, che ho posto sul bordo della fontana, vedo avanzare verso di me quella rompi scatole di Luisa.

"Padre, cosa c'è, la vostra diletta non è ancora tornata?"  
"Vedi di non irritarmi Luisa che non sono dell'umore!"  
"A beh, quando si tratta di me non siete mai dell'umore, invece con Oscar trovate il buon umore ed il tempo."  
"No no no! Adesso cosa fai cominci con le tue idiozie? Sto aspettando tua sorella per il semplice fatto che devo allenarmi, tutto qua!"  
"Ah ahah … si vabbè .. raccontatelo magari ai Vostri nipoti che hanno ancora l'età di crederci …"  
"Cosa vuoi insinuare adesso?"  
"Che mia sorella, prima di fare gli allenamenti con Voi, li fa con Andrè!"  
"CO … COSA?! Ma come osi parlarmi in …... questo modo? E' mai possibile che in questa casa non si parli di altro?"  
"Padre, ma se ormai lo hanno capito tutti il perché dei Vostri allenamenti! Ma Voi davvero credete che quei due non combinino nulla? Beh, se è questo che pensate, siete un illuso."  
"Basta Luisa!"  
"Padre, lo scopo di questo matrimonio è la Vostra discendenza, non è così? Beh, allora cominciate a preoccuparvi, perché quei due si danno da fare, eccome se si danno da fare, e già da un bel pezzo, e ancora non hanno concluso nulla, se non quello di spassarsela alle Vostre spalle!"  
"MAXIMMM …"  
"Padre, Maxim non c'è, è inutile che strilliate, a Voi da fastidio che io Vi dica la verità, non è così?.."  
"Basta, smettila …"  
"Non aggiungo altro, tanto non serve, ciò che avevo da dirvi ve l'ho detto, rimanete anche qui, tanto quei due a quest'ora se la staranno spassando alla grande, magari nel Casino di Caccia! Sapete, inavvertitamente l'ho sentito dire, stando dietro le porte del palazzo, e se proprio Vi importa sapere sui trascorsi delle Vostre figlie, pare che tutte loro siano passate di lì con i loro fidanzati … beh cosa mi dite adesso?"  
"Ma ….. ma, Luisa, io non capisco perché tu sia così …."  
"Così come? .. E poi da quanto ne so non sono state le uniche a intrattenersi lì, comunque è meglio lasciar stare Padre, è meglio chiudere qui la nostra conversazione, che è meglio …"

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta, quando da lontano udiamo i calpestii degli zoccoli dei cavalli, Luisa ed io ci voltiamo a guardare, sono loro.

"Eccoli sono tornati Padre, sicuramente leggeremo sui loro volti, gioia e soddisfazione infinita!"

Andrè ed io scendiamo da cavallo,lui mi dice: "Li porto nella stalla … guarda Oscar, tuo padre è lì, ti sta aspettando, e come se non bastasse c'è anche Luisa!"  
"Si ho visto Andrè …. E mio padre ha già pronte le spade … tutto questo è assurdo!"  
"E' vero Oscar, ancora una settimana e poi vedrai, tuo padre si inventerà altro!"

Sento mio padre che mi chiama: "Allora Oscar … muoviti, cosa stai ancora aspettando?! Sono qui da un pezzo!"  
A passo lento e deciso, mi incammino verso di lui, mi avvicino sempre di più, mi guarda in silenzio, mentre mia sorella sorride e mi dice: "Siete tornati finalmente, come sempre avete tardato! Pensa che nostro padre cominciava a preoccuparsi, anche se io glielo avevo detto di non essere in pena per Voi, dopotutto non siete dei ragazzini, ma persone adulte che sanno perfettamente quello che fanno, vero Oscar?… Bene Vi lascio ai vostri allenamenti, a dopo sorellina!"  
Guardo mia sorella e non ribatto, e non appena si allontana, mio padre mi lancia la spada e mi dice: "Avete tardato, a quanto pare la vostra passeggiata è stata davvero lunga, oppure vi siete persi per i boschi?!"  
Non rispondo alla sua provocazione, incrocio la mia lama alla sua e gli dico: "In guardia!"

La nostra sfida ha inizio, stavolta ho deciso di non lasciare spazio a mio padre, avanzo, un affondo e un altro ancora, vedo mio padre indietreggiare, è in difficoltà, la sua espressine è davvero severa, continuo ad attaccare, capisco che lui voglia tenermi testa più che può, ma tra noi due la più adirata sono io, continuo ad attaccare con vigore.  
Le nostre lame si sono strette, siamo faccia a faccia, percepisco in lui tutta la sua forza, ma io con una stoccata, gli faccio perdere la spada …. è lì a terra, non dice una sola parola, guarda Andrè che nel frattempo ci ha raggiunti e dice: "Ci stanno aspettando, andiamo a tavola!"  
Il suo tono è più che eloquente: è arrabbiato con noi. Ci uniamo a lui in silenzio ed entriamo a palazzo.

Sono nella mia stanza, sto per togliermi la divisa di dosso, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti … siete Voi Padre, è successo qualcosa?"  
Mio padre avanza timidamente verso di me e mi dice: "Oscar vorrei parlarti …"  
"Uhmm … perbacco Padre, il tono della Vostra voce è davvero severo …. sinceramente mi preoccupa un po' … dite pure, cosa avete da dirmi?!"  
"Su vieni Oscar …... sediamoci .."  
"Allora Padre di che si tratta questa volta?"  
"Di … te e di Andrè …"  
"Dovevo immaginarlo, adesso cos'altro c'è? … Che avete da dirmi? … Su coraggio, sto aspettando."  
"Vedi Oscar ….. io ..… noi … dobbiamo affrontare un discorso un po' … delicato …"  
"Riguardo a cosa Padre?"  
"Ehmm … riguardo al tuo rapporto … intimo ….con Andrè ecco …"  
"Su coraggio continuate, vedo che siete imbarazzato, ciò significa che la tematica deve essere alquanto delicata."  
"Si è così Oscar ….… avrei preferito che fosse tua madre ad affrontare con te questo discorso, però ….. vedi …... lei non vuole…... dice che io … come sempre…. stia esagerando. Ma dimmi tu, se è esagerato che io mi preoccupi per te?! … Allora Oscar lo credi anche tu che io esageri?"  
"In tutta sincerità padre?! … Si!"  
"Oscar!"  
"Forza Padre, adesso arrivate alla questione."  
"Oscar, tu sai che Sabrina presto avrà un figlio?"  
"Davvero padre? No non ne sapevo nulla, sono felice per lei!"  
"Bene bene … Oscar, Alain e sua moglie si sono sposati da pochissimo tempo eppure presto avranno un bambino …."  
"Quindi?"  
"Quindi … vedi … anche tu e Andrè avete ….. si insomma … quasi subito dopo Alain e Sabrina, Voi due siete stati insieme ….. eppure tu ancora niente ….… ecco mi chiedevo se … Oscar, Andrè fa fino in fondo il suo dovere?"  
"Cosa? In che senso Padre, non Vi seguo …"  
"Ecco vedi …... io lo so che tu hai ancora poca esperienza in merito … però dico ….. qualcosa avrai pure imparato … su come si fanno i bambini, almeno credo, perché dopo tutto immagino che tu non sia pratica ancora del tutto … su certe cose … si insomma … poca esperienza al riguardo …"  
"Continuo a non capirvi …"  
Guardo mio padre perplessa…..

"Vedi Oscar … Andrè fa il suo dovere fino in fondo oppure … si limita a …"  
"Basta basta Padre, Vi prego non continuate …. ora capisco perché mia Madre non voleva assecondarvi in questa questione."

Dopo le parole di mia figlia, sono davvero in imbarazzo….

"Deduco allora, che tu abbia capito di ciò di cui io ti stia parlando, vero?"  
"Certo che si Padre!"  
"Allora Oscar, Andrè fa il suo dovere fino in fondo oppure no?"  
Mi alzo dalla mia poltrona, mi dirigo verso l'uscita, e con un gesto secco e deciso, dico a mio padre: "Prego, se non Vi dispiace, ho avuto una giornata faticosa …. adesso accomodatevi fuori!"  
"Cosa? Stai mettendo alla porta tuo padre?!"  
"Certo che no, Vi ho solo detto che sono stanca … e certi discorsi non mi piacciono!"  
"Vado via solo se mi rispondi prima alla domanda … allora, sto aspettando!"  
"Ve ne faccio io una di domanda ….."  
"Sentiamo quale …"  
"Padre, Vi piacerebbe che mia sorella Joséphine, venisse a sapere di Voi e di mia madre al Casino di Caccia?"  
"Cosa? Ancora con questo squallido ricatto da parte tua?"  
"Siete Voi che avete voglia di essere ricattato, allora? … Cosa mi rispondete …"  
"Oscar, cosa ti costa rispondere a tuo padre, così almeno mi metto l'anima in pace!"  
"Padre, lo vedete?! Siete Voi che mi costringete a ricattarvi, e poi non ditemi che sono una ricattatrice, siete Voi che mi costringete! Queste sono questioni personali, e Voi certo non potete chiedermele! …. Padre, e se io chiedessi di Voi e di mia Madre?"  
"Non ti capisco, cosa vorresti sapere?!"  
"Per esempio, dove siete stato con lei la prima volta … quando Voi …. si insomma …"

Oscar, mi mette sempre più a disagio …

"Oppure … dove mi avete concepita?! .. Magari nel posto dove Vi ho trovati quella sera …"  
"Ora basta, sono per caso domande da farsi a un genitore?"  
"E le Vostre per caso sono domande da farsi ad una figlia?"  
"OSCARR! …"  
"Oscar un bel niente Padre! Voi non potete parlarmi così, come io non devo fare altrettanto …"

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta dal rumore di passi, vedo mia sorella arrivare ed entrare nella mia stanza.

"Ciao Oscar, Padre siete qui? Cosa ci fate, ormai non faccio che trovarvi sempre in camera di mia sorella! …. Evidentemente avete molti argomenti da affrontare con lei, non è così? Spero almeno che non vogliate conoscere la vita intima dei due futuri sposini!"

Non do la possibilità a mio padre di rispondere che io lo precedo: "Vedi Joséphine, nostro Padre …"  
"Vado a dormire figliole … buona notte!"  
"Buona notte a Voi Padre!"  
Joséphine incalza divertita: "Mi raccomando Padre, abbiate cura di nostra Madre, sapete alla vostra età si diventa sempre più esigenti ah ahah!"

Guardo Joséphine contrariato, senza dirle una parola, ed esco mestamente fuori dalla camera, so bene che se ribatto appena, mi metterebbe in difficoltà. Queste figlie …..… mi stanno facendo impazzire, meglio avere a che fare con i miei soldati che con loro!

"Oscar, cosa voleva nostro padre ancora da te? Non gli basta che tutte le sere ti sottopone ad esercizi estenuanti e adesso?"  
"Lascia stare che è meglio."  
"Ma dai raccontami, tanto tu lo sai che io non racconto nulla a nessuno, e soprattutto non mi meraviglio di nulla … allora? …. Umm non è che da te adesso vuole i dettagli di come tu e Andrè lo fate?"  
"Joséphine!"  
"Beh! E allora? Vedi di non scandalizzarti e parla. Ormai sei una donna bella e fatta … quindi ….."  
"Joséphine … nostro padre è venuto a chiedermi se io e Andrè sappiamo come fare un bambino …"  
"Oh questa si che è bella! Ma come, se non fate altro, appena ne avete l'opportunità, e lui nonostante ne sia informato, ti viene a chiedere certe cose! .. Oh povero padre, si vede che l'astinenza che nostra madre gli ha inflitto, gli ha fatto decisamente perdere il senno! Però dico io, ma come gli è venuta in mente questa cosa?"  
"E perché ha saputo da Alain, che presto avrà un figlio e allora …"  
"Come come .. Alain un figlio?! No non ci posso credere! .. Anzi no, ci credo, eccome se ci credo … con tutti i rumori che provengono dalla loro camera da letto, era inevitabile! … Sapessi Oscar, quei due sono davvero tremendi, la notte la loro camera diventa un campo di battaglia, si sento dei rumori!"  
"Ma Josephine, tu li spii?"  
"Ma cosa dici? Io la sera prima di addormentarmi, vado a sbirciare nelle stanze da letto dei miei figli, per vedere se è tutto a posto, e quindi devo passare davanti alla loro, e ascolto di tutto, e ti assicuro che sono due veterani in materia ih ihih! ….  
"Josephine, sei davvero incredibile!"  
"Beh insomma,adesso, tornando al nostro caro genitore, comincia a preoccuparsi perché tu non rimani incinta?! Oh ma quell'uomo non si accontenta mai! E pensare che manca ancora una settimana alle tue nozze, e non oso nemmeno immaginarecosa farà quando tu e Andrè sarete sposati, o no ! Sarebbe capace di spiarvi,magari, anche di nascondendosi sotto il letto!"  
"Ti prego Joséphine non scherzare!"  
"No, non scherzo affatto! Per come si è rincitrullito il nostro povero padre, lo temo eccome! Be io vado, ti auguro una buona notte sorellina, intanto io e Charles, approfittiamo che i nostri figli si sono rintanati nelle loro camere e non ci vengono a disturbare, così ci lasciano campo libero. A domani Oscar!"  
Sorrido e le rispondo: "Buona notte a te Joséphine!"

Vedo mia sorella lasciare la mia camera e penso che è davvero una donna incredibile!

"Andrè posso entrare?"  
"Vieni avanti nonna."  
"Senti Andrè, tutto bene?"  
"Certo che si nonna! …. Nonna, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Così come?"  
"Hai una faccia strana … hai da dirmi qualcosa?"  
"Io? Ma no, sono solo passata da te … per salutarti …"  
"Sicura nonna?"  
"Sicura Andrè ….. Andrè …"  
"Si nonna …"  
"Ascolta nipote, ormai manca una settimana alla tue nozze, e …. tue ed Oscar cercate di essere un pochino più discreti …"  
"Il Generale, vero?"  
"Si .. lui è … vedi Andrè, Augustin è felice di darti in sposa sua figlia, però è anche vero che è estremamente geloso di Oscar. Quindi Andrè pazienta ancora e poi vedrai che tutto si sistema …"  
Sorrido e le dico: "Nonna, tu credi davvero che il Generale, dopo che io ed Oscar ci saremo sposati, ci lascerà in pace?! Ti assicuro che poi si inventerà altro, ma non ti preoccupare, per amore della mia Oscar, resisterò …"  
Abbraccio mia nonna e dandole un bacio concludo: "Sta tranquilla nonna …! 


	62. Chapter 62

Mie amate fanciulle,

anche questa sera sono riuscito a "rubare" la piuma magica per consegnarvi un altro capitolo della mia storia. Attendo i vostri commenti. A presto, mie care amiche!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

L'astuzia del Generale

Palazzo Jarjeyes

Qualcuno bussa al portone del palazzo, la cameriera si precipita ad aprire.

"Buongiorno, sono una delle ragazze di madame Beltrin, sono venuta a consegnarvi l'abito dello sposo …. Eccolo qua ….. tenete."

Entro nel salone, vedo la cameriera con una grande scatola tra le mani, mi avvicino e le chiedo: "E' l'abito di Andrè?"  
"Si madame Marianne, dove lo porto?"  
"Ma nella stanza di Andrè, su portiamolo di sopra, così lo tiriamo fuori da lì, altrimenti si sciupa!"  
"Si madame."

Qualche giorno dopo

E' quasi l'alba, mi sono svegliato da un po', non riesco più ad addormentarmi, è meglio che mi alzi, tanto tra poco più di un'ora Oscar ed io andremo in caserma.  
Con tutta calma mi sono dato una rinfrescata ed ho indossato la divisa, mi appresto ad uscire dalla mia stanza per andare in cucina, percorro il corridoio del palazzo, che stamattina mi sembra più enorme del solito, forse perché non c'è nessuno, in casa tutti dormono, è ancora presto.  
Entro in cucina, sento il profumo del cioccolato appena fatto, credevo che a quest'ora non ci fosse nessuno, invece intravedo un'ombra in cucina, avanzo di qualche altro passo e con mia meraviglia, vedo una chioma bionda seduta al tavolo a sorseggiare una tazza di cioccolato caldo.

Sento dei passi dietro di me, e senza voltarmi dico: "Sei tu Andrè, ti va una tazza di cioccolata calda, l'ho appena preparata!"  
Sorrido, avanzo dietro di lei, la abbraccio e poso un bacio sui suoi capelli profumati, le dico: "Ehi Comandante, da quando in qua la mattina prepari la cioccolata!"  
"Pensavi che non ne fossi capace Andrè?"  
"Non ci ho mai pensato Comandante, però so che sai benissimo impugnare una spada …."  
Mi chino su di lei e la bacio, le siedo accanto, mi porge l'altra tazza, mi dice: "Tieni l'ho appena fatta."  
"Sei mattiniera Oscar."  
"Anche tu Andrè, perché in piedi a quest'ora?"  
"Non so, mi sono svegliato e non riuscivo più ad addormentarmi, e tu?"  
"Ho dormito poco e male … tanti pensieri …."  
"Quali pensieri Oscar, forse ti stai ricredendo, non ti va più di sposarmi?"  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè? È solo che … Andrè fino a pochi mesi fa, io e te eravamo …. Amici … e io ti ho sempre visto come mio … fratello … e adesso .."  
"Ah ah! .."  
"Cosa c'è perché ridi?"  
"Niente, è che … eccome se lo ricordo, in più di un'occasione mi hai ribadito che fidanzarti con me, era come commettere un incesto ah ah ah! …. E poi quella tua strana gelosia con Anne …"  
"Strana dici? Ma se quella gatta morta ti è venuta dietro nonostante sapesse che tu eri il mio fidanzato e …"  
Allungo la mano e con il pollice le pulisco le labbra sporche di cioccolata, le dico: "Fidanzata ….. tra qualche giorno, potrò chiamarti moglie …"

Mi avvicino, la bacio, la stringo, mi allontano da lei, sorrido.

"Oscar sei davvero dolce, le tue labbra hanno il sapore della cioccolata!"

La mano di Andrè accarezza la mia guancia, la mia mano intreccia la sua, la bacio, Andrè mi sorride, mi dice: "Sto contando i giorni … desidero con tutto me stesso che tu diventi mia moglie …voglio addormentarmi stringendoti tra le mie braccia, voglio svegliarmi e vederti accanto a me, voglio accarezzarti, perdermi nel tuo profumo, voglio dividere il letto con te, senza nascondermi più, o temere di essere scoperti ed essere continuamente rimproverati da tuo padre. Ti voglio … ti desidero Oscar …"

I nostri pensieri vengono distolti dal tossicchiare di qualcuno che è appena entrato in cucina.

"Scusatemi se interrompo l'idillio, ma ormai è troppo tardi per andare via!"  
"Alain!"  
"Buongiorno fidanzatini, come va? Vedo che siete già pronti per prendere servizio, ma non è un tantino presto?"  
"Be, si, ma Oscar ed io ci siamo svegliati un po' prima e allora …"  
"Capisco, certo che non vorrei essere al vostro posto, per combinare qualcosa siete sempre costretti a nascondervi, con un Generale costantemente alle spalle ..."  
"Ma cosa hai capito Alain?! Noi .."  
"Andrè, mancano o no ancora due ore abbondanti per prendere servizio, e non mi dite che adesso Voi due andrete in caserma che non è così, comunque era ora che vi prendeste un po' di libertà."  
"Alain, piuttosto tu che fai a quest'ora in cucina, non è presto anche per te?"  
"E' vero, è che Sabrina ed io siamo svegli da un pezzo, e mi ha chiesto una tazza di cioccolata, vedo che voi la state già bevendo."  
"Si Alain, ce n'è dell'altra nel pentolino, ed è ancora calda."  
"Andrè, Comandate, ho da darvi una splendida notizia … diventerò padre!"

Andrè si alza e abbraccia Alain.

"Congratulazione Alain, che bella notizia!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
Lo guardo, e gli dico anch'io: "Ti faccio i miei auguri …. lo sapevo, me l'ha detto ieri sera mio padre."  
"Andrè, Comandante, adesso mi aspetto da voi una notizia come questa!"  
"Ma Alain, dacci almeno il tempo di sposarci!"  
"Ma su Andrè, per mettersi a lavoro non serve certo sposarsi prima ah ah!"  
"Alain!"  
"Su Andrè, lo sai che dico ciò che penso, e poi non è così per caso? Beh comunque buon divertimento ihihih! Adesso scusami Andrè, ma porto la cioccolata a mia moglie, immagino che ora Voi ve ne andiate, Vi consiglio di fare in fretta, prima che il vec … cioè volevo dire, prima che il Generale passi in rassegna le vostre stanze e non vi trovi …. A dopo!"

Alain prende le due tazze e lascia la cucina.

Andrè mi prende la mano e mi dice: "Oscar, Alain ha ragione, andiamo via immediatamente, tuo padre potrebbe svegliarsi prima del solito e se ci trovasse pronti ad andare via andrebbe su tutte le furie, io dico di tagliare la corda."  
Lo guardo con infinito amore e gli dico: "Andiamo Andrè."

E' ancora buio, ma non manca molto all'alba, Andrè ed io prima di recarci in caserma, siamo passati al nostro solito posto, dove stiamo vivendo il nostro amore, la nostra passione ….Andrè è una continua scoperta, ogni volta si inventa qualcosa di nuovo, riesce a farmi sorridere di qualsiasi cosa, è un uomo dolce, premuroso, instancabile! Ci amiamo senza riserve, rubiamo al tempo ogni minuto che ci offre, fino a che non giunge il tempo di lasciarci andare e indossare nuovamente le nostre divise, per compiere anche oggi il nostro dovere.

Mancano due giorni al nostro matrimonio, palazzo Jarjayes è in fermento, è diventato invivibile: c'è confusione, un continuo via vai incredibile, mia madre e le mie sorelle si assicurano che tutto sia perfetto, tutti non fanno altro che dirmi cosa devo e non devo fare. Mio padre continua a tenermi impegnata con i miei allenamenti, e di tanto in tanto lancia qualche battutina al povero Andrè riguardo alla sua alimentazione, e sinceramente non ne capiamo il motivo. Mah! Sarà qualche altra stramberia che si è inventato.

Sono in ufficio, a firmare gli ultimi rapporti, prima di assentarmi per un piccolo congedo matrimoniale, sento bussare alla porta.

"Buongiorno Comandante!"  
"Buongiorno Colonnello De Guillé."  
"Mi avete mandato a chiamare Comandante?"  
"Colonnello, in questo cassetto ho riposto tutti i rapporti firmati e nell'altro ci sono gli elenchi dei turni di lavoro dei soldati, quindi in mia assenza, non dovrete preoccuparvi di prepararli."  
"Grazie Comandante. Bene Comandante, a quanto pare è tutto pronto, da oggi Voi e il Capitano Grandièr siete in licenza."  
"Si Colonnello, questi due giorni ci serviranno per organizzare le ultime cose."  
"Mi fa piacere …. Comandante ma … permettetemi una domanda … ma Voi pensate ancora di prestare servizio? Voglio dire, Vi sposate e continuerete a svolgere questo lavoro?!"  
Sorrido e rispondo: "Vedete Colonnello, io sono un soldato, questo è quello che so fare. Sinceramente, mi ci vedete a casa a fare la calza? Non saprei come passare il tempo. E poi, mi piace quello che faccio."  
"Sinceramente…..no….non vi ci vedo a casa! Però non Vi capisco, comunque non mi permetto di chiedere altro. Bene non mi resta che salutarvi e auguravi ogni bene."  
"Vi ringrazio Colonnello, comunque ci vedremo dopo domani alle nozze, con la Vostra signora."  
"Si certo Comandante!"

Sono passato dalle camerate per salutare i miei amici.

"Ehi Capitano, e così il gran giorno è arrivato, ormai mancano solo due giorni, e poi il Colonnello ti mette il cappio al collo ah ahah!"  
Un secondo incalza: "Certo Andrè, che nella storia dell'esercito francese, non si è mai visto che due ufficiali si sposino ah ahah! … Ma con due come Voi, tutto è possibile!"  
Un terzo aggiunge: "Andrè, non ti intimorisce l'idea di sposare il Comandante Oscar, sai, lei è abituata a comandare, non a obbedire ah ahah!"  
Un altro ancora interviene: "Su lasciamo stare Andrè, non vedete poverino che non gli abbiamo fatto dire nemmeno una parola! .. Su forza Andrè dicci qualcosa, vogliamo il discorso prima che tu venga messo agli arresti a vita ah ahah!"  
Sorrido e rispondo: "Beh, se mi parlate in questo modo, è perché la maggior parte di Voi è sposato, quindi sapete già a cosa andrò incontro, ma sono sicuro che la mia sarà una dolce e interminabile tortura ah ahah!"  
"Ben detto Andrè ah ahah!"

Sono ancora nel mio ufficio, sto riponendo gli ultimi documenti in archivio, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti!"

Vedo il caposquadra accompagnato dai Sodati della Guardia, si mette sull'attenti e mi dice: "Comandante Vi dispiace venire fuori dall'ufficio per qualche minuto?"  
"Cosa succede?"  
"Nulla di importante Comandante, se non Vi dispiace …"  
"Ma si certo, adesso arrivo!"  
Esco dal mio ufficio e, nel corridoio, vedo tutti i miei soldati schierati davanti a me sull'attenti, ad aprire la fila c'è Alain.  
Andrè mi si avvicina e mi dice: "È un modo di porgere i loro auguri al loro Comandante, Oscar."  
"Sono davvero commossa, grazie … soldati!"

Appena rispondo anch'io al saluto militare, sento partire uno scoscio di applausi, e all'unisono mi dicono: "Auguri Comandante, auguriamo a Voi ed al nostro Andrè ogni bene!"  
Lo sguardo si illumina, a me non rimane che mormorare commossa: "Grazie ancora amici!"

Palazzo Jarjayes

La tensione al palazzo aumenta, tutti si danno un gran da fare per le nozze ormai imminenti.  
C'è un gran numero di personale per l'allestimento del giardino, vedo sistemare tavoli e sedie, nel parco sono stati allestiti dei tendoni per ripararci dal sole, e sotto sono posizionati i tavoli per gli invitati, ricoperti con lunghe tovaglie bianche. Ad ogni tavolo, sono affiancate le sedie, anch'esse rivestite con un morbido tessuto bianco. Al centro verranno posizionati degli addobbi floreali, per ornare i tavoli. Stanno poi predisponendo lo spazio per i musici e per ballare. Ho voluto che tutto fosse all'insegna della grandiosità, nonostante mia figlia sia assolutamente contraria. Abbiamo trovato un accordo, uno sfarzo sobrio, senza orpelli, ma comunque opulento, per festeggiare il matrimonio dell'erede del casato. La mia amata piccola figliola!

Osservo e faccio attenzione affinché tutto venga fatto nel migliore dei modi.

"Generale Augustin, ormai è quasi tutto pronto, non preoccuparti, vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio, proprio come tu desideri!"  
"Nanny, nulla sta andando come io desidero e lo sai bene!"  
"Ma di cosa ti lamenti Augustin?"  
"Oh lascia stare che è meglio …"  
"Beh e adesso cos'è tutto questo mal contento … comunque va bene, come vuoi, io vado."  
"No un momento aspetta, senti Nanny, cerca di convincere tu mia figlia a congedarsi ed a …. Dedicarsi a tuo nipote ….. in tutto e per tutto, mi comprendi vero?"  
"E come non potrei comprenderti Augustin, ormai non dici altro da quando hai favorito questa unione!"  
"Quindi Nanny, stasera che Oscar rientrerà a palazzo falle un bel discorsetto, fa capire a mia figlia che adesso è suo compito … cioè da dopo domani sera, che deve stare continuamente a stretto contatto con Andrè, almeno finché ….…"  
"Non rimanga incinta! Lo so, lo so Augustinnn!"  
"Cos'è questa cantilena Nanny?! Per caso mi stai canzonando?"  
"Come potrei mio caro Augustin, te l'ho già detto, ormai non fai che ripeterlo all'infinito, ma sta tranquillo tanto i ragazzi non hanno bisogno di essere istigati a fare certe cose, ormai sanno quello che fanno!"  
"Mi prendi in giro Nanny, lo so benissimo che sono ben due mesi che non fanno altro, e mia figlia non è ancora rimasta incinta, e questo per me è un motivo di preoccupazione! Capisci adesso?"  
"No, sinceramente non ti capisco. E poi non è detto che una donna rimanga subito incinta, lo sai o no?"  
"Ma cosa dici? Ma se Margherite, nemmeno la sfiorai che … che … rimase incinta!"  
"Questo non significa che valga anche per Oscar, magari ci vorrà qualche mese prima di ….…"  
"COSA?! Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo, che Dio non voglia! Io non intento aspettare ancora per avere il mio erede, mi auspico che la sera stessa delle nozze vadano a letto in due e si alzino in tre a costo di mettermi dietro la porta ed assicurarmi personalmente che Andrè faccia del suo meglio!"  
"Augustin ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dici?"  
"Certo che si, e poi lo sai che è l'usanza che abbiamo a Versailles, e non solo lì: quando due futuri sovrani convolano a nozze, i genitori dei principi stanno tutti dietro alla porta ad origliare, per accertarsi che facciano il loro dovere, per avere l'erede al trono."  
"Augustin, ma qui non siamo a Versailles, e mio nipote e la mia bambina non sono dei futuri sovrani!"  
"Nanny, per me è come se lo fossero, quindi che si diano da fare immediatamente, sono stato chiaro?"  
"Sei davvero impossibile …"  
"Non dire sciocchezze, piuttosto, ti stai occupando personalmente della dieta di tuo nipote? Solo cibi sani e nutrienti …. e di prima scelta! E poi, di ad Andrè che in questi due giorni deve riposarsi e non fare nulla, sai per darsi da fare al meglio per la prima notte di nozze."  
"Se l'hai dimenticato Augustin, la loro prima notte di nozze c'è già stata, due mesi fa, a quanto sappiamo entrambi, quei due non hanno fatto altro per tutto il tempo, quindi sta tranquillo e pazienta che a breve arriverà il tuo primo nipote, magari è già in arrivo."  
"Uhmmm …"  
Vedo Nanny felice, giungere le mani e mi dice: "Se sarà una bambina, vorrei che somigliasse alla mia Oscar e …"  
"COSAAA?! Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo, voglio che sia un maschio, e su questo non transigo … anzi stasera stessa dirò ad Andrè di concentrarsi in merito e di ….… mangiare tanto e di bere tanta cioccolata …... così recupererà le forze e …."  
"Augustin stai farneticando, è meglio che vada altrimenti prendo il mio mattarello e te lo suono in testa di santa ragione!"  
"Invece di dire idiozie Nanny, è meglio che tu te ne vada!"  
Vedo Nanny allontanarsi borbottando: "Oh Questa poi …"

Vedo arrivare una schiera di donne, varcare il salone.

"Buongiorno Generale, siamo le sarte di madame Beltrin, dobbiamo consegnare l'abito e tutto il necessario di madamigella Oscar."  
Sorrido felice e ribatto: "Si certo da questa parte, vi faccio strada, andiamo!"

E' pomeriggio inoltrato, sono seduto nel salotto a fumare la mia pipa, le parole di Nanny di stamattina mi tormentano, rimbombano continuamente nella mia testa; mi ha detto che non tutte le donne rimangono incinta immediatamente, mi chiedo, e se Oscar fosse una di queste? Devo riconoscere che lei e Andrè stanno insieme già da due mesi e lei non mostra segni tangibili di alcuna gravidanza, anzi, il mese scorso ho visto le sue pezze ed erano sporche!  
Tamburello nervosamente con le dita, vedo entrare Marguerite, che mi porge il mio solito bicchiere pomeridiano.

"Cos'hai Augustin, sembri nervoso?!"  
"No, non ho niente, piuttosto dimmi, Oscar è tornata dalla caserma?"  
"Non ancora Augustin, lo sai che prima di sera i ragazzi non rientrano."  
"Certo che lo so, quei due passano prima per il casino e poi tornano a casa."  
"E tu come lo sai?"  
"Non ci vuole mica poi tanto a capirlo, lo si legge in faccia quando tornano a casa, e come si batte con me … tutta quella energia che tira fuori! E poi me lo riferisce Antoin, il custode, gliel'ho chiesto."  
"Vuoi dire che lo hai incaricato di informarti? Quindi li fai spiare?"  
"Ma no, che spiare! Marguerite, lui si accerta se passano tutte le sere di là e basta, non gli ho detto mica di guardarli!"  
"Ci mancherebbe solo questo Augustin, che rimanesse lì a guardarli, e poi a te cosa importa di cosa fanno Oscar e Andrè?! Ti ricordo che tra poche ore saranno sposati e …"  
"E basta con questa storia Marguerite, lo so benissimo che quei due si danno da fare è solo che … insomma Marguerite io … sono davvero preoccupato, come puoi tu essere così tranquilla, qui lo sappiamo tutti che quei due … e proprio per questo sono preoccupato che Oscar non ancora ….… insomma che le servono ancora le sue pezze, capito adesso?"  
"COSA?! Augustin, smettila! …"  
"E se ad Oscar capitasse quello che sta succedendo a Luisa? Ti ricordo che sono più di dieci anni che è sposata e non ha avuto figli, ed è per questo motivo che è così … dispotica …"  
"Ma cosa dici Augustin?!"  
"Si hai ragione Luisa sta bene, è quel Maxim che non è capace di … magari nemmeno la tocca mia figlia, ed è per questo che è così squinternata, invidiosa, poi le basta parlare con Joséphine che i suoi atteggiamenti e le sue parole sprigionano erotismo da ogni parte! .."  
"AUGUSTINN ! Ma cosa dici? Stai male forse? Ma senti come parli!"  
"Marguerite ti prego, almeno tra noi parliamo con assoluta sincerità, tra tutte le figlie, la più sfrontata è Joséphine, forse, anzi, sono sicuro che ha ereditato i suoi modi da un mio zio, che con le donne era un vero e proprio mandrillo, invece la nostra Oscar è così ….. monacale … basta pensare che è arrivata a più di trent' anni per … vabbè lo ammetto, un po' è pure colpa mia, l'ho voluta così …. Mascolina, povera figlia, che secondo me, ha fatto fatica a comprendere il suo ruolo di donna e per fortuna ci ha pensato Andrè a risvegliare in lei certe passioni, anche se quel ….. quello scellerato poteva anche aspettare altri due mesi, mi chiedo Marguerite, cosa gli cambiava se aspettava ancora un po'? Mah! …"  
"Tu Augustin, perché non aspettasti?"  
"Oh Marguerite! Adesso non stiamo parlando di noi!"  
"Augustin è inutile parlare con te, è tempo perso, io vado di là a vedere se hanno bisogno di qualcosa, a dopo!"

Mentre tutti stanno lavorando per allestire ancora il giardino, vedo allontanarsi Marguerite. Sono ansioso, devo escogitare qualcosa, voglio che Oscar parli con il dottore Lassonne, e che magari la visiti, e vediamo cosa dice il medico. Però per farla andare dal dottore ci vuole una buona scusa ed io la devo trovare.  
Mi porto la mano al petto, fingo di stare male, e mentre mia moglie si allontana urlo: "MARGUERITEEE!"  
"Cosa c'è, perché strilli adesso?"  
"Marguerite ti prego sto male!"

Fingo di accasciarmi al pavimento e dico, fa chiamare immediatamente il dottore Lassonne sto male!"  
"Augustin, cosa ti succede caro?"  
Fingo di avere il respiro affannato e continuo la mia recita: "Marguerite, non sto bene … ti prego …"  
Vedo la mia Marguerite preoccupata che si precipita verso di me e mi sussurra: "Oh caro cosa ti succede?"  
"NON LO SO! TI HO DETTO DI MANDARE A CHIAMARE LASSONNE!"  
"Augustin, sicuro di sentirti male, stai urlando e certo non ti manca la grinta marito mio!"  
"Marguerite, vuoi forse vedermi morto? TI HO DETTO DI MANDARE A CHIAMARE LASSONNE, SU SBRIGATI, MANDA QUELL' IMBECILLE DI JACQUES, CAPITOOO?!"  
"Si si, certo caro, ora vado .."  
Marguerite si allontana ed io mormoro: "Oh, finalmente si è decisa, tanto conoscendo quei due, arriveranno insieme al dottore e così farò in modo che Oscar venga visitata immediatamente e mi levo ogni dubbio!...ho avuto proprio una bella idea! Almeno saprò se è in buona salute, e poi cercherò di fare visitare anche Andrè….si sa mai….

"Oscar, ma quella non è la carrozza del dottore?"  
"Si è la sua, ma cosa ci fa qui …è sicuramente successo qualcosa, su Andrè entriamo!"

Entriamo in casa e troviamo tutti nel salotto con aria preoccupata, appena entro chiedo: "Cosa sta succedendo, perché il dottore è qui?"  
Mia sorella Silvia mi dice: "Vedi Oscar, nostro padre si è sentito male e …"  
"Come? Cosa gli è successo?"  
"Non lo sappiamo ancora, ma temiamo che possa essere il cuore, sai, quando l'abbiamo soccorso, si portava la mano al petto e diceva di sentirsi male."  
"Il cuore?"  
Luisa ribatte con strafottenza, e dice: "Secondo me, ha semplicemente sudato e adesso sta male, ricordate che nostro padre è un uomo molto forte, al limite è agli altri che farebbe venire il crepacuore!"  
Antoinette ribatte: "Ma come fai a parlare in questo modo Luisa? E' mai possibile che tu sia sempre tanto acida?"  
Joséphine incalza: "Non è il momento di litigare sorelle, cerchiamo di mantenere la calma, e attendiamo che esca il dottore Lassone dalla sua stanza!"

Sono nella mia stanza con il dottor Lassonne, lo guardo gli dico: "Dottore ho mandato via tutti perché ho bisogno di parlavi."  
"A proposito di cosa Signor Generale?"  
"Vedete devo parlarvi di mia figlia Oscar e di Andrè …"  
"Lo facciamo dopo Generale, adesso devo visitarvi!"  
"Lasciate perdere me dottore, e vediamo di parlare di loro."  
"Ma Generale, Madame Marguerite, mi ha detto che il Vostro cuore …"  
"Il mio cuore sta benissimo dottore, chi non sta bene e ha bisogno di aiuto sono mia figlia e il suo fidanzato!"  
"Ma che genere di problemi hanno Generale?!"  
"Vedete dottore, vorrei che Voi li visitaste e …"  
"Un attimo Generale, fatemi capire, ma Voi perché mi avete mandato a chiamare, per Voi o per gli sposi?"  
"Dottore, io non ho niente, sto bene, benissimo. Vi ho mandato a chiamare perché dovete visitare Oscar e Andrè … sisi anche lui visto che è parte in causa. Adesso sono stato chiaro?"  
"Si ma, mi sorge un dubbio, ma vostra figlia e Andrè lo sanno?"  
"Ma certo che no, ascoltate, dunque, io adesso li faccio salire e Voi vi fate dire delle cose da loro, e se necessario li visitate e magari li curate. Magari poi mi riferite tutto e …"  
"Un momento Generale, le persone in questione, non sono dei bambini ma persone adulte, come faccio a visitarli se loro nemmeno lo sanno? E poi che problema hanno?"  
"I problemi che hanno tutte le coppie sposate a cui tardano ad arrivare i figli!"  
"COME?! Ma Generale, a quanto ne so Vostra figlia Oscar si sposa dopo domani, non credete di preoccuparvi in anticipo?"  
"Dottor Lassonne, Voi prima di essere un medico siete o no un uomo?"  
"Ma certo che si, che domanda!"  
"E allora, possibile che Voi non capiate?! Quei due hanno già consumato, da ben due mesi, e mia figlia non è ancora rimasta incinta, quindi io adesso desidero che parliate con loro, indaghiate e cerchiate di capire se Andrè funziona perfettamente oppure si astengano da … si insomma avete capito."  
"Generale, spero che Voi stiate scherzando …"  
"Ho la aria di chi sta scherzando? Sono serissimo dottore! … Allora lo farete? Io adesso vedo se sono arrivati così parlate con loro!"  
"Ma Generale, Vi rendete conto di ciò che dite, come potrei chiedere loro certe cose, e poi i ragazzi, lo avete già detto Voi, sono solo due mesi che hanno rapporti, ed è troppo poco tempo per preoccuparsi in merito Generale. E in tutta sincerità cosa potrei dirgli!"  
"Ma che ne so io, siete Voi il dottore non io, almeno dategli delle indicazioni. Dottore oltre al cioccolato esistono altri afrodisiaci? Non so delle spezie, o dei cibi, magari li faccio somministrare nelle loro pietanze, se fosse necessarie anche a loro insaputa!"

Lassone mi guarda in maniera strana e mi dice: "Generale, non è Vostra figlia o Andrè a preoccuparmi, ma Voi!"  
"Io? E perché mai io Vi preoccupo?"  
"Generale ascoltatemi, noi siamo amici di vecchia data, permettetemi di parlarvi con molta franchezza!"  
"Non Vi capisco Lassonne, cosa avete da dirmi?"  
"Vedete Generale, Voi siete alquanto ansioso, e tutto questo si ripercuote non solo su tutta la vostra famiglia portando loro scompiglio, ma soprattutto su madamigella Oscar e Andrè .."  
"Spiegatevi meglio Lassonne, continuo a non capirvi."  
"Vedete Augustin, i ragazzi non hanno niente di strano, l'unico problema che hanno, siete Voi!"  
"Ancora io! Ma cosa centro io?"  
"Ripeto, siete Voi il loro l'unico problema, lasciateli tranquilli e vedrete che i Vostri nipoti non tarderanno ad arrivare, anzi, Vi dirò di più, se gli state addosso e li opprimete, magari tarderanno con il concepimento … volete i vostri nipoti? Lasciate i ragazzi tranquilli...madamigella è una donna in salute, ma non è più giovanissima. Dovete assecondarla, viziarla, coccolarla e soprattutto assicurarvi che sia tranquilla,non contrariatela mai! E vedrete che il vostro primo nipote arriverà …"  
"CO .. COSA?! IO SAREI LA CAUSA?!"  
"Si certo siete Voi la causa, ve lo ribadisco, lasciateli vivere tranquilli, non assillateli e …"  
"Ma io … ecco … io non sono assillante e poi … si è mai Visto che quei due abbiano …. Avuto una relazione prima di sposarsi? E per giunta mia figlia non è nemmeno gravida?!"  
Lassonne mi guarda con severità e mi dice: " Constato che il Vostro cuore sta benissimo, ma la Vostra testa un po' meno."  
"COME?! Ma come Vi permettete dottore, sapete chi sono io? Io sono il Genera …"  
"So perfettamente chi siete, ed è proprio per questo che Vi dico, lasciate in pace madamigella Oscar, credo che abbia già pagato abbastanza le Vostre stramberie, allevandola come un uomo. E ve lo dico in tutta amicizia! Lasciatela tranquilla! Non assillatela, non stancatela. Lasciate che i ragazzi facciano quello che devono quando, come e dove vogliono."  
"MA COME VI PERMETTETE?! FUORI DI QUI.. FUORIII!"  
"Si certo vado via, tanto non serve intrattenermi ancora qui, ho altri pazienti da cui andare."

Siamo di sotto e udiamo le grida di nostro padre, ci guardiamo gli uni con gli altri senza capire cosa stia succedendo.

"Madre ma avete sentito? Perché nostro padre sta gridando? Non vorrei che il dottore gli stia praticando un salasso, o peggio ancora lo stia operando senza narcotizzarlo!"  
Luisa incalza immediatamente:"Ma cosa dici Antoniette?! Nostro padre, sta benissimo, altrimenti non lo sentiremmo strepitare in questo modo, come un ossesso!"

Nessuno di noi ribatte, rimaniamo in silenzio, finché non udiamo aprire la porta della stanza e chiuderla.

Il dottore scende le scale, ci guarda, gli chiedo: "Allora dottore, cos'ha mio padre?"  
"Nulla madamigella Oscar, lui non ha assolutamente nulla, è semplicemente un tantino esausto e ha bisogno di riposo e tranquillità …"  
Lassonne guarda mia madre e continua: "Madame Marguerite, dopo le nozze di madamigella, portate il Generale via di qua, magari in campagna o al mare, insomma una bella vacanza, vedrete che tornerà l'uomo di un tempo!"  
"Grazie dottore, lo farò. Tenete, questa è la Vostra parcella."  
"Grazie madame …. Madamigella Oscar, Andrè, vi porgo i miei auguri per il vostro matrimonio!"  
"Grazie dottore!"

L'espressione del dottore è alquanto strana, non mi convince affatto e decido di accompagnarlo alla porta, siamo fuori, sotto il porticato, gli chiedo: "Dottore ho capito che c'è dell'altro e non avete detto nulla, cosa è davvero successo in camera di mio padre, forse l'avete a suo dire contrariato? Perché urlava in quel modo?"  
"Madamigella, l'ho già detto a Vostra madre, Vostro padre non ha assolutamente nulla! Sapete perché ha finto il malore?"  
"Come finto?"  
"Si madamigella, Vostro padre ha finto di sentirsi male, sapete in realtà a chi avrei dovuto visitare?"  
"Chi"  
"Voi e Andrè!"  
"Cosa? Ma …"  
"Si, era una scusa la sua, per attirarvi in camera sua, e voi due dovevate sottoporvi ad una visita!"  
"Non capisco, ma per quale motivo io e Andrè dovremmo farci visitare?"  
"Per il semplice motivo, che Voi madamigella non … attendete ancora un figlio!"  
"Cosa?! Ma dottore io …"  
"E' così madamigella, vi do un consiglio: appena Vi sarete sposata almeno per i primi tempi allontanatevi dal palazzo e cercare di vivere in tutta tranquillità, perché con Vostro padre sotto lo stesso tetto, tutto potrebbe diventare difficile, spero di essermi spiegato."  
"Si … si certo dottore, ho capito …"  
"Bene era quello che dovevo dirvi, ho fatto il mio dovere di avvisarvi. Buona sera madamigella."  
"Buona sera a Voi dottore e grazie!"

Vedo Lassonne allontanarsi con la sua valigetta in mano, lasciandomi interdetta, stordita, mio padre è assurdo!  
Sono ancora sul ciglio della porta, Andrè mi raggiunge.  
"Oscar cosa c'è perché quella faccia?"  
"Andrè, mio padre ha finto di stare male, per … sottoporci a una visita dal dottor Lassonne …"  
"Una visita? Ma cosa dici?"  
"Hai capito benissimo, lui teme che non riusciremo a dargli l'erede che tanto desidera e ha chiesto a Lassonne di visitarci, naturalmente lui si è rifiutato."  
"Oscar …"  
"Andrè mio padre sragiona … però … andiamo in camera sua … ho un'idea!"  
"Ma Oscar cosa hai in mente?" Oscar ha lo stesso sorriso che aveva da bambina, quando mi coinvolgeva in una delle sue marachelle…certe volte mi preoccupa….chissà cosa ha in mente!  
"Vieni con me Andrè, andiamo da mio padre a confortarlo dalla sua malattia."

"Possiamo entrare Padre?"  
"A siete voi due!"  
"Cosa avete Padre, non Vi fa piacere vederci?"  
"Ma cosa dici, certo che si."  
"Sarà, ma dalla vostra espressione non si direbbe, comunque Padre, Andrè ed io siamo qui per sapere come state."  
"Siete gli unici che sono venuti a farmi visita, tutti pensano che io stia fingendo."  
"Fingendo? Forse lo credono gli altri, ma non certo noi. Sappiamo benissimo che Voi non state bene, ce l'ha detto Lassonne."  
"Co .. cosa? Lassonne ha detto che non sto bene? E quando ve l'avrebbe detto?!"  
"Poco fa nel patio, vedete Padre, alla famiglia non ha raccontato nulla per non destare preoccupazione, invece a me si …"  
"Sentiamo che cosa ti ha detto."  
"Che Voi non state affatto bene, che avete bisogno di tanto riposo, magari chiedete il congedo e partite, dovete partire, andate ….. magari in Normandia, subito dopo il mio matrimonio voi avete bisogno di una lunga e tranquilla vacanza lontano da tutti e da tutto."  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar, io sto benissimo e non posso certo allontanarmi adesso dal palazzo, devo sistemare delle cose che sono … rimaste ancora in sospeso."  
"Ma no padre, invece il dottore ha detto a me e Andrè, che voi non state affatto bene, e che se continuaste a trascurarvi potreste peggiorare."  
"OSCAR, IO STO BENISSIMO, NON HO ASSOLUTAMENTE NULLA, VUOI METTERTELO IN TESTA?"  
"Padre, questo lo dite Voi ma il dottore che Vi ha visitato ha detto esattamente il contrario."  
"Vi … visitato? Lassonne ti ha detto che mi ha visitato?"  
"Si certo, e mi ha detto che è davvero preoccupato per la Vostra salute …"  
"Ma quale salute Oscar, sono tutte sue invenzioni, io sto benissimo."  
"Padre forse lo ha detto a Voi ma a me …"  
"Ora basta Oscar, smettila con queste sciocchezze, io sto benissimo e non capisco perché Lassonne ti abbia detto che mi ha visitato quando non è vero."  
"Ma come, non avete avuto un malore al petto e Vi siete accasciato a terra?"  
"Be .. si … ecco .."  
"E il dottore mi ha detto che Voi state davvero male, siete grave, il cuore di questo passo non reggerà più ad alcune emozioni."  
"Ma … ma … ma che cosa dici? Dimmi, ti stai divertendo con me, come il gatto gioca con il topo?"  
"Ma no cosa dite! … Ho deciso, desidero salvaguardare la Vostra salute. Lunedì partirete immediatamente per la Normandia, per un lungo e meritato riposo, parlerò io con il Generale Boullié, state tranquillo, sarò io personalmente ad informarlo."  
"Ora basta Oscar, se tu Vuoi vendicarti lo capisco, ma io non vado da nessuna parte, rimango qui a palazzo ed è inutile che tu insista!"  
"E la Vostra malattia al cuore?"  
"Ma quale malattia, te l'ho già detto, io sto benissimo!"  
"E allora perché avete fatto venire qui il dottore?"  
"L'ho fatto venire per voi due!"  
"Parlate di me e di Andrè?"  
"Si si voi due, che ormai siete diventati per me una costante preoccupazione."  
"Sinceramente, non ne capisco il motivo."  
Vedo mio padre adirato, guarda intensamente Andrè e dice: "Tu .. tu Andrè sei sicuro di andare fino in fondo con mia figlia?"  
"Cosa? … Ma Generale, ma si può sapere cosa dite? Io non Vi capisco!"  
"Fingi di non capire Andrè, invece mi hai capito benissimo, sono due mesi che voi due …. E mia figlia non è ancora incinta, perché? … Allora sto aspettando, parla!" inizio a tamburellare un piede con impazienza.  
"Ma Generale, Vi rendete conto di ciò che dite?"  
"Certo che si, me ne rendo conto, sono ben due mesi che tu e Oscar …"  
"Ora basta Padre, dovete smetterla con questa storia, Voi siete petulante e assillante!"  
"AH Ti sei messa d'accordo con Lassone!"  
"Io d'accordo con Lasson?"  
"Si tu, hai usato le stesse parole .. E tu Andrè dovresti sapere perfettamente come si praticano certe cose, visto che mia figlia non è l'unica donna con cui sei stato."  
Guardo la mia Oscar sbiancare in volto e mormora: "Cosa?"  
Immediatamente ribatto: "No Oscar io ..."  
"Andrè, tu stesso quando eravamo in missione mi hai detto che Jacques da ragazzo ti ha portato nei bordelli, o sbaglio?"  
"Ma Signore io … ma sono discorsi da fare?"  
"Certo che si, voglio capire perché non sei in grado di concepire, temo che tu sia malato, capisci adesso tutta questa mia preoccupazione?!"  
Oscar continua a guardarmi con rimprovero, e a passo marziale lascia la stanza e mi lascia con suo padre, ma io la raggiungo e la chiamo: " No aspetta Oscar, non andare, dove vai?"  
Sento la voce del Generale alle mie spalle: "Andrè non andare, abbiamo un discorsetto in sospeso da affrontare … TI ORDINO DI TORNARE QUIII!"

Non ascolto nemmeno le parole del Generale, rincorro Oscar che è entrata in camera sua.

Entro con lei, chiudo la porta, le dico: "Non è come pensi tu …"  
"Mi hai mentito Andrè tu …"  
"Non è come tu pensi …"

Vado dietro a quei due, voglio sapere cosa hanno da dirsi, sono dietro la porta di mia figlia e ascolto la fiera che è in lei strepitare.

"A no?! E allora come giustifichi ciò che ha appena detto mio padre? Lui è stato molto chiaro, te lo ha chiesto quando eravamo in missione, e tu .. tu .. gli hai detto …"  
"Ma era una bugia Oscar, gli ho detto quello che lui voleva sentire. Quando eravamo in missione, non ha fatto altro che assillarmi con questa storia, non faceva altro che chiedermi se io … si insomma, se ero stato con una donna e lui … senti Oscar gli ho dovuto dire quelle cose per assecondarlo, tutto qui ecco!"  
"TUTTO QUI? TUTTO QUI ANDREE'!"  
"Ti prego non gridare Oscar, non è il caso che gli altri ascoltino la nostra conversazione."  
"Ma Andrè, se non ricordi male anch'io ti ho fatto la medesima domanda e tu …. Per me lo sai che non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza …. Beh almeno credo .. però tu .. tu .. mi hai detto che io sono stata la tua prima donna e adesso viene fuori che non è così, perché mi hai mentito Andrè, perché?"  
"Ascolta Oscar io …"  
"Jacques, ti ha portato o no in una casa di piacere? SII SINCERO ANDRE'! PRETENDO DI SAPERLO!"  
"In questo momento mi sembri tuo padre Oscar …"  
"In questo momento non venirmi a dire che ti sembro mio padre, perché non è così … allora rispondimi, ci sei o non ci sei andato?"  
"Si, ci sono andato e …"  
"Sei un bugiardo Andrè, sei un maledetto bugiardo, perché mi hai mentito? Temevi forse che io non ti volessi più?"  
"Ma no Oscar lasciami finire io …"  
"Cos'hai ancora da dirmi Andrè?!"  
"Lasciami parlare Oscar …"  
"Avanti ti ascolto … su dai .."  
"Vedi … anche se Jacques mi ha portato in quei posti svariate volte ….. io ….. io … non ci sono mai riuscito, perché quelle donne non mi interessavano, mi erano indifferenti, io ….. io desideravo te soltanto e nessun altra e …"  
"Cos'è la tua, un'altra bugia Andrè?"  
"No! Te lo giuro Oscar, non sto mentendo ti sto dicendo la verità. A Jacques, ho sempre fatto credere il contrario affinché mi lasciasse in pace, e così è stato, ma io non ho mai fatto nulla con quelle donne, te lo giuro!"

Devo ammettere che Oscar, quando si arrabbia fa davvero paura! Ah…la tempra dei Jarjayes! L'ho cresciuta proprio bene, a mia immagine e somiglianza. Di certo è solo colpa di Andrè se non ho ancora il mio nipotino in viaggio…ah, ma adesso lo aggiusto io! Quanto adoro la mia piccola Jarjayes!

Vedo entrare mio padre che sbraita: "Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che tu mi avevi mentito, adesso capisco tutto, tu Andrè manchi di pratica, di esperienza, è per questo che non sei stato ancora in grado di mettere incinta mia figlia, è tutto chiaro adesso!"  
"MALEDIZIONE PADRE, MA COME VI PERMETTETE?"  
"Sta zitta e non gridare tu, scellerata, che hai già urlato abbastanza, non voglio che qui tutti sappiano che tu e Andrè avete già consumato il matrimonio!"  
"Ma padre smettetela, che non sono certo l'unica figlia che lo ha fatto …"  
"CO … COSA?! E CHI L'AVREBBE FATTO PRIMA DI VOI SENTIAMO!"  
"Non ve lo dirò mai, e adesso, vi prego di andare via che debbo parlare con il mio …. Fidanzato."  
"Beh cosa significa quel modo strano di chiamare … fidanzato?! Andrè è il tuo fidanzato eccome, anzi, se vogliamo dirla tutta, io al tuo posto lo chiamerei già marito!"  
"Padre, andate via, ve l'ho già detto, ho una questione in sospesa con Andrè."  
"Oscar non penserai di litigare con lui, alla vigilia delle nozze, perché se è così io non te lo permetto, Voi dovete sposarvi, anche perché tu e Andrè avete già fatto quello che non dovevate fare e adesso è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, è chiaro?"  
"Padre, come ve lo devo dire, uscite dalla mia stanza!"  
"Si si esco, ma Voi due vedete di riconciliarvi, il mio è un ordine, mi sono spiegato? …..JOSEPHINNNE DOVE SEI?! VIENI QUA CHE DOBBIAMO PARLARE!"

Vedo uscire mio padre dalla mia stanza in tutta fretta e strepitare contro mia sorella, nemmeno se io avessi fatto il suo nome.

"Padre cosa Vi succede, perché urlate in questo modo?"  
"VIENI SU NELLA MIA STANZA CHE DOBBIAMO PARLARE!"  
"Arrivo Padre!"

Vedo mia sorella chiudersi nella stanza di mio padre e chiudere la porta. Povera sorella ….. però non devo preoccuparmi più di tanto, sa come difendersi da nostro padre!

"Si può sapere cosa avete? Perché strillate in questo modo!"  
"Per un semplice motivo, perché voglio che tu mi confessi una cosa!"  
"A quale riguardo Padre?"  
"Tu e tuo marito …"  
"Non Vi capisco …"  
"Andiamo su, una donna smaliziata come te, adesso non mi capisce?"  
"Siate più chiaro Padre, così potrò rispondervi."  
"Benissimo, perché è proprio quello che voglio, dunque tu e Charles, siete stati insieme prima di sposarvi?"  
"Oh no, questa è bella! Ma Padre davvero Vi sentite bene o cosa?!"  
"Ma come ti permetti di parlarmi in questo modo, avanti su rispondimi, che non ho certo tempo da perdere, allora? E' vero si o no?"  
Sorrido e lo stuzzico: "Ma adesso, chi Vi ha messo in testa certe cose?!"  
"Questo non è affar tuo, e vedi di rispondermi, e poi conoscendoti, solo tu puoi aver fatto una cosa simile …. Avanti muoviti, prima che perda la pazienza!"  
Vedo la mia Marguerite entrare in stanza e dice: "Si può sapere adesso perché ce l'hai con Joséphine?"  
"Marguerite, ho fatto una domanda a tua figlia e lei non si è degnata ancora di rispondermi, allora tu e Charles ….. l'ho avete fatto, si o no?"  
"Ci tenete proprio a saperlo Padre?"  
"Certo che si! Allora? Su avanti sbrigati!"  
Vedo mia figlia accigliarsi e con tono deciso e sicura di se mi risponde: "Certo che si, lo abbiamo fatto sei mesi prima di sposarci, e se volete conoscere tutti i particolari, Ve li dirò senz'altro; lo abbiamo fatto nel Vostro letto, soddisfatto?"  
"COSAAA?! MI STAI PRENDENDO IN GIRO O COSA?"  
"Non Vi sto prendendo in giro Padre, mi avete fatto una domanda ed io Vi ho risposto, oppure Volevate che Vi mentissi?!"  
"TU TU SEI UNA SPUDORATA! LO HAI FATTO ADDIRITTURA NEL MIO LETTO, NON È POSSIBILE!"  
"E invece è possibilissimo, e adesso che ho soddisfatto la Vostra curiosità posso anche andare!"  
"No un momento dove vai? Io non ho ancora finito! Spero che quella sia stata l'unica volta che tu e .. tuo marito l'abbiate fatto …"  
"Nel Vostro letto si, è stata l'unica volta, ma poi lo abbiamo fatto in camera mia, nelle scuderie e anche nel Casino di Caccia! Soddisfatto? E se Volete saperla tutta, non sono stata l'unica figlia che si è servita del Casino di Caccia per spassarsela. Siete soddisfatto adesso Padre?"  
"FUORI, FUORI DI QUI SPUDORATA! ….. "  
Guardo Marguerite e le dico: "Moglie mia, ma l'hai sentita? Quell'esercito la fuori ce l'ha fatta sotto il naso, mentre noi … o meglio io, pensavo che si fossero tutte sposate come Dio comanda, e che solo l'ultima, la ribelle di casa avesse osato tanto, invece qui … tutte loro … l'intero esercito femminile della famiglia Jarjayes non si è risparmiato per niente, e come se non bastasse, addirittura Joséphine nel …. NOSTRO LETTO! Marguerite ma ti rendi conto? … A questo punto mi domando dove abbiamo sbagliato con le nostre figlie? …. MA l'hai sentita? No no , non ci posso credere nel nostro letto ….. MARGUERITE HAI SENTITO?! Joséphine ha mancato di rispetto suo padre, IL SUO È STATO UN ATTO GRAVISSIMO …. Lo sapevo che ha ereditato da quel mo zio, però che arrivasse a tanto noooo non lo accetto! Joséphinnnne FIGLIA SPUDORATA E SVERGOGNATA!"  
"Certo che l'ho sentita Augustin, e allora? Se non sbaglio lo ha fatto negli stessi posti in cui lo abbiamo fatto noi, e adesso scusami che devo assicurarmi che l'argenteria venga ben lucidata … a dopo Augustin!"  
Vedo Marguerite lasciare la mia stanza in tutta tranquillità, come se la questione per lei fosse normale,e mi dice: "Vedi di darti una calmata Augustin, altrimenti il tuo cuore non arriverà fino a dopo domani!"  
"Marguerite .. fermati dove vai? Rimani con me! Almeno tu consolami per tutte le mancanze che mi hanno fatto ,questo esercito di figlie che mi hai dato …MARGUERITEEEE!"

Scendo nel salone dove la famiglia è riunita, appena mi vedono, tutti mi guardano con curiosità, la prima a farmi domande è Silvia: "Allora Joséphine che succede a nostro padre, perché sta strepitando come un ossesso?"  
"Ma no niente , state tutti tranquilli, lui sta benissimo, una volta tanto devo dare ragione a Luisa."  
"Lo sapevo che avreste tirato in ballo me, allora che ha nostro padre, su dai racconta!"  
"Ma nulla nulla, sta bene, è solo che è un po' nervoso per via del matrimonio di nostra sorella, tutto qui tranquilli, però devo ammetterlo, nostro padre quando vuole diventa un vero spasso ah ah ah!"  
Antoinette ribatte: "Povera Oscar, e pensare che dovrà sopportare i suoi malumori ancora per un giorno, non la invidio per niente!"

"Allora Andrè cosa mi dici a tua discolpa?"  
"Oscar Oscar ma quale discolpa! Ti ho detto tutta la verità, perché non mi credi?"  
"Dopo avermi mentito, come potrei crederti?"

Vedo mio padre irrompere nuovamente nella stanza e ribatte: "Oscar gli devi credere, non vedi che glielo si legge in faccia che non mente, sei o no un soldato? Un buon soldato capisce al volo chi ha di fronte, e tu … lo dovresti capire che … Andrè ha mentito a me e non a te, ed io gli ho creduto, mi chiedo … ma come ho fatto a farmi raggirare…"  
"Perché se voi non gli avreste creduto cosa avreste fatto?"  
"L'avrei portato io personalmente in un bordello e mi sarei accertato che imparasse qualcosa prima di sposarti, come si fa in tutte le famiglie nobili, che portano i loro figli maschi ad apprendere l'arte del … del…..l'ars amandi insomma! Oh insomma…non si è mai visto che un uomo, bell'e fatto come Andrè, non abbia pratica di certe questioni! Tieni, leggi almeno il libro di Sossoin!"  
"Padre, fuori di qua!"  
"Ma come ti permetti di mettermi alla porta?!"  
"Ho detto fuori Padre, FUORIII!"  
Vedo mio padre spalancare gli occhi e mormora: "Oscar .. tu .. tu …"  
Sento Andrè ribattere: "Signore di cosa Vi lamentare: è tale e quale a Voi. La mia fidanzata Vi somiglia talmente tanto che qualche volta mi fa perfino paura!"  
Oscar mi guarda impettita e mi dice: "Andrè ma cosa dici? Vuoi davvero litigare con me?"  
Il Generale incalza: "NO no per carità non litigate …"  
"Se stiamo litigando Padre è tutta colpa vostra, per quello che avete appena detto."  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar io .. io … ma se Andrè … non ha fatto abbastanza pratica non è certe colpa mia!"  
"Padre, Andrè sta imparando e fa pratica con me, non ha bisogno di farlo con nessun'altra, avete inteso? E adesso fuori di qui!"  
Guardo ancora mia figlia e mestamente esco e le mormoro: "Voi non potete litigare, domani vi sposate e dovete amarvi come non avete fatto mai e poi vi ricordo ….. Andrè metticela tutta, voglio un nipote maschio …. Vi prego, per favore non litigate."  
"FUORI !"  
"E va bene, io vado via ma tu … tu sei una figlia ingrata!"

Andrè ed io rimaniamo finalmente da soli, lo vedo sorridere e mi dice: "Finalmente ti ho sentito dire qualcosa di sensato da quando stiamo discutendo."  
"Cioè cosa, a proposito di cosa?"  
"Che vuoi che io faccia pratica solo con te, e nessun'altra!"  
"Cosa fai adesso, mi prendi in giro?"  
"Non ci penso affatto a prenderti in giro, so benissimo che in questo momento sarei in pericolo di vita ah ahah!"  
"Dopo quanto è successo, tu Andrè riesci anche a riderci sopra?!"  
"Oscar, io sono semplicemente felice che tu abbia finalmente capito che io non ti ho mentito, e che non avevo alcun motivo di farlo … e adesso ti sei un poco tranquillizzata?"  
Vedo Oscar guardarmi ancora con diffidenza e mormora appena: " Si Andrè … voglio crederti."  
"Bene … è questo che conta per me … e adesso vieni qui e dimostrami che mi credi!"  
"Come?"  
"Dandomi un bacio …e magari facendomi fare pratica di certe questioni…."

Ci guardiamo intensamente e mi avvicino a lei, l'abbraccio con impeto e la bacio con passione. La sento mia, sento che si lascia cullare dalle le mie braccia, piano piano si rilassa, mentre le sue labbra diventano insistentemente mie, fino a che non ci saziamo l'uno dell'altro!

Spio dal buco della serratura, vedo mia figlia e Andrè baciarsi … meno male, hanno fatto pace, che Dio sia ringraziato! Si però…..fermi….niente pratica adesso! 


	63. Chapter 63

Mie care amiche,

in questo giorno festivo vi lascio il capitolo 60 della mia avventura!

Buona lettura!

p.s. chissà perchè nella mia calza la Befana ha messo solo carbone?!

I preparativi di nozze secondo il Generale

Non riesco a dormire, tra poche ore Oscar diventerà mia moglie ….. mia moglie, come suona strano.  
Eppure negli ultimi mesi è successo di tutto: dal viaggio che abbiamo intrapreso, al ritorno a casa.  
Il viaggio ci è servito affinché Oscar si accorgesse di me come uomo … e il ritorno a casa … ha sancito il nostro amore … davvero incredibile, lei si è innamorata di me, non l'avrei mai sperato!

Ancora poche ore all'alba, e presto il nuovo giorno ci vedrà finalmente sposi.

"Andrè Andrè, posso entrare? … Andrè!"

"Che strano non risponde …. Allora vuol dire che entro comunque!"

"Apro la porta, e vedo Andrè dormire profondamente, mi avvicino in silenzio, leggera come un gatto, sono vicino al suo letto, lo guardo, ma lui non ha sentito nemmeno lo scalpitio dei miei passi, continua a dormire.

Sorrido, mi porto le mani ai fianchi e con voce forte e severa tuono: "Soldato Grandièr, giù dalla branda, e mettetevi sull'attenti, il Vostro Comandate è qui davanti a Voi ed esige che Voi riprendiate servizio immediatamente!"

Vedo Andrè spalancare gli occhi, sobbalzare dal letto e farfugliare con la voce impastata dal sonno: "Agli ordini Comandante!"  
Scoppio in una risata fragorosa e lui protesta: "Oscar, accidenti che spavento … credevo di essere nella branda della caserma, ma cosa ti è saltato in mente, di farmi prendere uno spavento simile?!"  
"Ah ah ah Te l'ho fatta Andrè!"  
"Ridi, ridi pure alle mie spalle adesso ti faccio vedere io!"  
"Mi stai minacciando soldato?!"  
"No! Ma dopo uno spavento simile, meriti davvero una punizione esemplare, vieni qua Comandante!"  
"Cosa fai Andrè?"

Andrè mi afferra per mano e prepotentemente mi trascina sul etto, mi porta sotto di se e comincia a farmi il solletico.

"No .. no … smettila Andrè … mi arrendo …. Basta ti prego … così non è leale ah ah ah!"  
"Così impari a prendermi in giro, mio Comandante …. leale non è stato ciò che tu mi hai fatto!"

Andrè continua a solleticarmi ed io rido irrefrenabilmente.

"Ti prego smettila … mi arrendo … davvero … non era mia intenzione spaventarti ah ah ah!"  
"Ti arrendi, no non ci posso credere! … Tu Comandante che ti arrendi al tuo soldato? … No non ci credo, non è il Comandante Jarjayes che sta parlando!  
"No ti prego Andrè … dico davvero …"  
"Continuo a non crederti, sei un osso troppo duro per arrenderti ..."  
"No no dico sul serio … basta ti prego …"  
"Umm … allora davvero ti arrendi?"  
"Si .. si ..certo … basta ..ah ah ah!"  
"Allora devi espiare la tua colpa ….."  
"Ah ah ah … in che modo … dimmelo ti prego … farò tutto quello che mi chiederai …"  
"Davvero? Ne sei proprio sicura?! .. Tutto?"  
"Si si tutto Andrè … te lo giuro!"  
"Uhmmm … interessante … vediamo … comincia dandomi un bacio …. E poi magari decido il resto …."

"Va bene Andrè … ma adesso basta … ti prego …"

"Dove vai Augustin? Perché ti alzi dal letto così in fretta?"  
"Non hai sentito Marguerite?"  
"Sentito cosa Augustin?"  
"Nella stanza di Andrè, ho sentito dei rumori … molesti …sicuramente tua figlia si è intrufolata senza ritegno nella sua stanza, e magari anticipano la loro notte di nozze!"

Mi alzo anch'io dal letto, prendo per mano mio marito e lo riporto indietro.

"Ma vieni qua Augustin, lasciali tranquilli …."  
"Ma io Marguerite, devo andare a vedere cosa succede …."  
"Ma che vuoi che succeda ancora Augustin, ormai è già successo da un pezzo, e poi, i ragazzi tra qualche ora diventeranno marito e moglie, lasciali stare."  
"Ma …."  
"Niente ma e torna a letto!"  
"Marguerite!"  
"Su smettila, non sciupare ai ragazzi questi momenti teneri … su rimani con me e non pensare a loro, che se la sanno cavare benissimo da soli …."  
"Mi stai per caso prendendo in giro Marguerite?"  
"Non penso affatto di prenderti in giro Augustin … è solo che adesso ti voglio tutto per me, su vieni qui!"  
"E va bene come vuoi … tanto ormai qui al palazzo non c'è mai stato ne morale e nemmeno decenza, basti pensare cosa mi ha confessato tua figlia maggiore ieri sera! ….. Ma ci pensi Marguerite …. Quei due lo hanno fatto qui nel nostro letto! Solo al pensiero rabbrividisco, che spudorati! … Spero almeno che anche le altre tue figlie non abbiano fatto la stessa cosa … spero che abbiano avuto il decoro di andare altrove e non qui dove dormo io … che indecenza … chi l'avrebbe detto! …."  
"Cosa c'è Augustin, perché non dici più nulla?"  
"Marguerite e se …"  
"Se?"  
"E se … Marianne e quell'altro imbecille di suo marito avessero …."  
"Avessero?"  
"Avessero concepito qui nel nostro letto la piccola Marguerite? Adesso sai, comincio a pensare di tutto sulle nostre figlie, visto che sono capacissime di fare qualsiasi cosa!"  
"E anche se fosse Augustin? Hai visto che meravigliosa nipotina che abbiamo?"  
"OH Marguerite Marguerite, io non so come tu riesca a parlare così! Mi chiedo, come fai a non scomporti mai?!"  
"A cosa servirebbe Augustin? Tanto le nostre figlie lo avrebbero fatto comunque, come lo abbiamo fatto noi, o non ricordi caro?!"  
"Secondo te mio padre fu felice di apprendere che tu … abbia fatto tua, sua figlia prima del matrimonio?"  
"No, certo no! Però è pur vero che lui ci è mancato poco che non mi picchiasse, però, e mi sfidò a duello e io …"  
"E tu nemmeno reagisti, eri lì passivo a subire tutte le sfuriate di mio padre … lo ricordo benissimo. Come ricordo che mi guardasti con infinito amore!"  
Come avrei potuto guardarti diversamente Marguerite! .. Io ti amavo, e ti amo ancora!"  
"Lo so Augustin ed è per questo che riesco ancora a sopportarti ah ah ah!

Siamo nel letto ancora abbracciati, non so più quanti baci Andrè mi abbia dato, gli dico sussurrando: "Andrè non vuoi proprio lasciarmi andare vero?"  
"Certo che non ho molta voglia di lasciarti andare via, e poi, almeno facciamo le prove … come desidera tuo padre … su vieni qua, dammi ancora un altro bacio …."

"Andrè …"  
"Si …"  
"Ho fame, che ne dici di andare in cucina a mangiare qualcosa, di sicuro non troveremo nessuno a quest'ora e potremmo fare colazione in tutta tranquillità."  
"Io ho un'idea migliore .."  
"Sentiamo, quale?"  
"Vado di sotto, e la porto qui, e tu mi aspetti buona buona, senza fare rumore, nella speranza che nessuno ci scopra."  
"Tanto lo so che stai parlando di mio padre."  
"Si proprio lui ….. adesso mi vesto e scendo."

Lascio in punta di piedi la mia camera, chiudo la porta senza fare rumore, scendo lentamente le scale e vado in cucina.  
Preparo il vassoio della colazione, come avevo previsto non c'è ancora nessuno in giro, è ancora troppo presto. Prendo la via di uscita, ma fuori dalla cucina mi imbatto nel Generale.

"Buon … buongiorno Signore …"  
"Constato che per te la giornata è cominciata nei migliori dei modi, vero Andrè?"  
"S ..si .. Signore …"  
"Sta tranquillo, stamattina non ho voglia di fare scenate, tanto ormai non serve più a nulla!"

Il Generale con il suo discorso mi spiazza.

"Non mi guardare così Andrè, mi hai sentito benissimo, cosa pensi, che non sappia che quel vassoio, lo devi portare in camera tua dove ti sta aspettando mia figlia? Credi che non vi abbia sentito? Allora perché ti ho messo alla stanza accanto alla mia?! Per spiarti .. naturalmente … e non continuare a guardarmi come un ebete, tanto lo sapevi benissimo fin dall'inizio!"  
"Signore io …"  
"Sta zitto e lasciami finire! Dunque Andrè prima che tu vada da … mia figlia … voglio dirti le ultime cose, è mio dovere farlo … infondo è come se tu fossi mio figlio … sei qui in questa casa da quando avevi sei anni e solo adesso penso che sarebbe stato meglio se ti avessi adottato, comunque non importa fa lo stesso, tanto sposi mia figlia e tu stai per diventare un …Jarjayes, Il tuo cognome … Grandièr diventerà semplicemente un dettaglio per me. Dunque, come dicevo devo parlarti, e questa è l'unica occasione che ci rimane per farlo, poi sarete talmente occupati che …. Senti …. Mi raccomando per stasera, non stancarti troppo … cioè si, balla pure però non tanto, ti voglio fresco e … si insomma con mia figlia … hai capito, tanto non faccio che ripetertelo continuamente! …. Senti Andrè, non deludermi … cioè voglio dire … tratta bene mia figlia, falla sempre felice, dille sempre di si, non urtarla, non litigare con lei sii sempre in pace, viziala, assecondala, solo così sarà sempre ben disposta con te ed è l'unico modo di farsi amare da una donna, per andare sempre d'accordo …. Mi rendo conto che non sarà sempre facile, tu hai visto già come vanno le cose tra marito e moglie, ti è bastato osservare in questi giorni le altre mie figlie con i loro mariti. Hanno un'intesa ineccepibile perché le assecondano continuamente, certo per me non è lo stesso con la mia Marguerite, ma cosa ci posso fare io, se hanno tutte la tempra dei Jarjayes, però che sia ben chiaro: la tempra si, ma non certo la loro stupidità, quella non l'anno ereditato nemmeno dalla madre, è dovuta alla debolezza dei loro mariti. Però tu non hai di che preoccuparti, perché Oscar non è come loro, lei è in tutto e per tutto …. Suo padre, e spero che a te non dispiaccia."  
"Questo lo so Signore: è tale e quale a Voi, su questo non ho alcun dubbio. Avete visto ieri?! Per poco non mandava tutto all'aria per …."  
"Non me lo ricordare Andrè ti prego, che quella di ieri è stata una giornataccia per me … e come se non bastasse ho appreso delle cose …. Comunque, come ti dicevo, so bene che basta poco che mia figlia si inneschi e mandi tutto all'aria ed è per questo figliolo, che ti consiglio di non perdervi in chiacchiere, anzi, piuttosto …. meno chiacchiere e più … ehmmm … fatti, hai inteso ragazzo?"  
"Si signore statene pure certo … che sarà senz'altro così! Vi assicuro che non darò tregua alla mia signora, a costo di chiuderla in camera con me e segregarla viva, finché non mi supplicherà in ginocchio di uscire, soddisfatto? Va bene così Generale? E ora se non Vi dispiace vado a portarle la colazione Signore!"  
"Andrè sei proprio uno sfacciato, parlare di mia figlia, davanti a suo padre in questo modo. Ma dico io, che Vi prende a Voi tutti in questa casa, siete per caso tutti quanti impazziti? È meglio che tu vada prima che cambi idea e ti sfidi a duello prima del matrimonio, visto che l'hai combinata grossa!"

Guardo il Generale e gli sorrido.

"Beh .. Che ti prende? Perché sorridi? Dopo quanto mi hai detto, è meglio che tu sparisca … via!"  
"Si signore corro!"  
"Andrè …"  
"Si Signore …"  
"Ancora una cosa … l'ultima …"  
"Quale Signore?!"  
"Ricordati … fa il tuo dovere fino in fondo con mia figlia, da te … anzi, da voi mi aspetto il mio erede, non fare come quell'idiota di Maxim, che sono più che sicuro che alla mia povera figlia, nemmeno la guarda, è probabile che tratti sua moglie come il re fece con l'allora principessa Maria Antonietta. Tu invece con Oscar …. Mi hai capito, non devo più dilungarmi …. E ADESSO SPARISCIII!"  
"Vado Signore, ma non era il caso di ripetermelo ancora. A lei ci penso io, ve l'ho già detto ah ah ah!"  
"DISGRAZIATO SCREANZATO, SEI IDENTICO A TUTTI GLI ALTRI … SEI IRRISPETTOSO!"

Salgo le scale, apro la porta, entro con il vassoio in mano.

"Andrè ma quanta roba che hai portato! … Non ti sembra di esagerare?"  
"Niente affatto! Poc'anzi tuo padre in cucina si è raccomandato con me di farti sempre felice … quindi … mia sposa … questo non è ancora sufficiente!"  
"Mio padre? Vuoi dire che mio padre ti ha visto e … sa che io sono qui?"  
"Di cosa ti meravigli? Lui ti ha sentita quando sei venuta in camera mia, e se n'è stato buono buono nella sua stanza, mi ha detto che ormai si è rassegnato e tutte quante voi figlie ormai siete senza alcuna decenza!"  
Mi chino sulla mia fidanzata, la bacio, le dico: "Ed è così che ti voglio … senza alcuna decenza!"

La servitù comincia ad aggirarsi per il palazzo, sono tutti indaffarati per gli ultimi preparativi, decido di tornare in camera mia, dalla mia Marguerite, inevitabilmente, passo davanti alla camera di Andrè, sbircio dal buco della serratura e vedo che nel letto non c'è nessuno, immagino che siano seduti a tavola per la colazione e prima di allontanarmi, do tre tocchi molto forti alla porta e urlo severo: "SBRIGATEVI VOI DUE, CHE DOVETE PREPARARVI, E NON AVETE CERTO TUTTO QUEL TEMPO CHE IMMAGINATE!"

Oscar ed io con il boccone in bocca quasi ci strozziamo nell'udire le parole del Generale.

"Andrè, lo hai sentito?"  
"Veramente Oscar più che sentito, ho udito le sue urla ah ah!"

Entro in camera mia sbattendo la porta, Marguerite si è già vestita, si raccoglie i capelli, mi dice: "Che ti prende Augustin, perché urlavi in quel modo?"  
"Urlare? Ti sembra che io abbia urlato?"  
"Certo che si Augustin, è mai possibile che tu li debba tormentare fino all'ultimo?"  
"Marguerite, se quei due fossero già sposati ….. oh basta è inutile ripetersi, tanto tu sei sempre dalla parte di tutti, tranne che dalla mia."  
Mia moglie si alza dalla poltroncina della specchiera, mi guarda, mi sfiora appena le labbra, mi dice: "Su caro, vedi di prepararti, che tra non molto qui non si capirà più nulla, intanto io vado a dare disposizioni affinché sia pronta la camera di Oscar per stasera."  
Prima che mia moglie lasci la stanza, le dico: "Mi raccomando Marguerite, la stanza di Oscar deve essere perfetta: lenzuola di seta, profumi … tante candele profumate, ah … e di alla servitù che nella stanza di nostra figlia, sul tavolino, non deve mancare la cioccolatiera su un piccolo fuoco per tenerne in caldo il contenuto, due tazze e due cucchiai. Una brocca d'acqua e due bicchieri, una bottiglia di vino rosso, liquoroso, ed altri bicchieri e ….."  
"Basta Augustin, ti prego! So cosa far portare ai ragazzi per stasera!"  
"Marguerite … non dimenticare il bagno, l'acqua della vasca deve essere profumata di …"  
"Sta tranquillo caro ci pensiamo noi, tu intanto va a prepararti e tranquillizzati … a dopo!  
"A dopo Marguerite! …. Spero che vada tutto per il meglio!"

"Ehi Sabrina, ma lo hai sentito il vecchio pazzo quanto ha strillato? Sono sicuro che ce l'avesse con il povero Andrè."  
"Su via Alain, non parlare del Generale in questo modo. Lui non è cattivo, è solo che è fatto a modo suo, ha le sue convinzioni, tutto qua! Io lo vedo come tratta la servitù, certo si fa rispettare, però sa essere davvero comprensivo con tutti, e dimmi dove lo si trova un padrone simile?!"  
"Lo so Sabrina, ed è per questo che mi è simpatico, e gli parlo in questo modo …. È un po' dispotico, ma infondo e di buon cuore, e questo è un altro motivo del perché ci intendiamo alla perfezione. Senti Sabrina ho pensato che sicuramente oggi sarà di buon umore per via delle nozze di sua figlia, quindi gli chiederò di restituirmi il mio libro."  
"Ma cosa te ne fai ancora di quella roba Alain, tanto credo che tu non ne abbia più bisogno, o sbaglio?"  
"Certo cara che non ne ho più bisogno, però è mio e voglio che me lo restituisca, non vedo perché se lo debba tenere ancora per se, e poi io non sono più in punizione da un pezzo e deve ridarmelo, stasera glielo chiederò!"

Sono appena uscita dalla vasca, ho ancora l'asciugamano attorcigliato addosso, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Oscar, sono io Joséphine posso entrare?"  
"Si, certo entra Joséphine!"  
Entro nella stanza di mia sorella, la vedo con i capelli raccolti ed è coperta appena dal telo, appena la vedo esclamo: "Sei bellissima Oscar, non immagino nemmeno cosa ti farà stasera Andrè! …. Ma che dico? Me lo immagino eccome, cosa ti farà ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, tu non cambierai mai, vero?"  
"Oh Signore! Non vedo perché dovrei cambiare, tu piuttosto dimmi, se mi levi un po' di sano divertimento, cosa ci resta? … Nulla cara sorellina! ….. Ma vedo che tu non sei ancora pronta, ma perché non ti fai aiutare da qualcuno?!"  
"Joséphine, il bagno me lo so fare anche da sola, non ho bisogno di nessuno!"  
"Si lo so come la pensi …. però …"  
"Però?!"  
"Be da stasera in poi, tutto cambierà per te mia cara, potrai farti aiutare a fare il bagno da un bellissimo moro dagli occhi verdi, e magari …. Entrerà anche lui con te nella vasca … vedrai che sensazione piacevole che ti darà il tuo Andrè!"  
"Ma cosa dici Joséphine?!"  
"Ma su, non fare quella faccia, non arrossire così! Io l'ho provato un'infinità di volte, e ti dico che è bellissimo, anzi stasera sai cosa vi consiglio di fare? Lasciate stare il letto e immergetevi nella vasca, con l'acqua profumata da un'infinità di essenze e …. Candele, tante candele accese, vedrai quanto sarà eccitante sorellina!"  
"Joséphine!"  
"Oscar! …. Vedi di smetterla di fare quella faccia scandalizzata, che qui di scandaloso non c'è proprio nulla, se non l'astinenza ah ah ah!"

Guardo mia sorella e sospiro, è davvero incorreggibile!

"Cosa c'è, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Così come? ….. Su su sorellina sbrigati! … Voglio vedere il tuo abito, è sempre nell'anticamera?"  
"Si, lo ha messo la nonna lì perché temeva che Andrè potesse entrare e vederlo."  
"La vecchia Nanny, non si sbaglia mai! E' perché conosce perfettamente suo nipote, che è proprio un birbante …."  
"Che cosa vuoi dire Joséphine?"  
"Che Andrè non perde l'occasione di entrare nel tuo letto e tu nel suo. Quindi Nanny ha fatto benissimo a nasconderlo di là."  
"Ma che cosa dici Joséphine?"  
"Oh senti Oscar, non fare con me l'ingenua …. Beh a dirla tutta lo sei ancora, però cominci a diventare un tantino più sveglia e questo non può che farmi piacere …"  
"Continuo a non capirti."  
"Ti ho vista sai, quando prima dell'alba ti sei intrufolata nella stanza di Andrè, e anche nostro padre ti ha scoperta, e non puoi negarlo, visto che ha strepitato come un ossesso dietro la sua porta; si è fatto sentire eccome se si è fatto sentire ah ah! Però hai fatto benissimo Oscar, hai tutta la mia approvazione, almeno Andrè ha potuto dare l'addio al suo celibato!"  
"L'addio al suo celibato? Ma Joséphine!"  
"Oh smettila di guardarmi così, saresti stata una stupida se non l'avresti fatto! Adesso vado a vedere il tuo abito."  
Vedo mia sorella andare nell'anticamera e sento la sua voce: "Ma Santo cielo Oscar, non potevi renderlo un tantino più appariscente quest'abito?!, Ma guarda qua! Ma dico! … E poi, cosa sono questi tagli nelle gonne interne?"  
La raggiungo e le dico: "Joséphine, il mio abito non è affatto un abito sempliciotto, anzi, è piuttosto vistoso e vaporoso, possiede drappeggi e come se non bastasse, nostra madre ha voluto che io ci aggiungessi qualche nastro, come vedi, non è affatto modesto, anzi, io lo trovo più che eccessivo!"  
"Ma cosa dici, eccessivo?! Comunque devo dire che è molto raffinato … però questi tagli cosa rappresentano? …."  
"Secondo te sorellina a cosa potrebbero servire?"  
"Ma …. Se tu non fossi un soldato e non ti conoscessi, io direi che ci metteresti una pistola qua sotto ah ah ah!"  
"A questa si che è bella Joséphine, certo che sei scaltra ah ah ah!"  
Leggo disappunto sul volto di mia sorella, che ribatte: "Oscar se non ti conoscessi, direi che tu parli sul serio!"  
"Ma io sono serissima Joséphine ah ah ah!"  
"Capisco sorellina, sei così felice di sposare Andrè che stamattina hai voglia di scherzare."

All'improvviso si spalanca la porta, vedo mia madre seguita dalla nonna, da madame Beltrin e le sue ragazze.

"Buongiorno madamigella Oscar!"  
"Buongiorno madame!"  
Sento la nonna che mi dice: "Dormito bene piccola?"  
Joséphine, non mi da il tempo di rispondere che le dice: "Si nonna, non vedi che bella espressione che ha la mia sorellina? Basta guardarla per capire che si è svegliata appagata!"

Nessuno intende le sue parole, all'infuori di me e di mia madre, che le lancia un'occhiataccia.

Madame Beltrin, dice: "Allora madamigella su cominciamo con la vestizione!"

La tortura ha inizio, penso sconsolata! E sia!  
"Ferme lì! Alla biancheria ci penso da sola!" Mi nascondo dietro al paravento, tolgo l'asciugamano ed infilo delle splendide coulottes di seta e pizzo, bianche, morbide. Persino comode! Poi passo alle calze, di seta anch'esse, bianche, alte fino a metà della coscia. Le fermo con una giarrettiera di pizzo, blu e bianca, ormata da nastrini e pizzetti. Infilo il corsetto, e chiamo Joséphine per chiudermelo. I nastri del retro vanno serrati stretti, Joséphine tira i laccetti, occhiello dopo occhiello. I due nastri, blu e bianchi, formano un intreccio sulla schiena e vengono chiusi sul fondo.

"Josephine, basta! È troppo stretto!"  
"Oh….smettila, tu non sai nulla di corsetti! Va benissimo così! E smettila di muoverti! Stai ferma o i nodi verranno male, e poi Andrè non riuscirà a slacciarli! Povero ragazzo….sei un supplizio sorellina!"  
"Smettila Joséphine! Va benissimo così!"

Usciamo da dietro al paravento, e vengo assalita dalle sarte. Prendono le sottogonne e me le infilano, chiudono il nastro in vita ed è fatta. Poi prendono il vestito, bianco, e me lo infilano da sopra, per farlo cadere meglio. Chiudono i bottoncini sulla schiena e mi sistemo davanti allo specchio. È bellissimo, il corpino è finemente ricamato con perline e fili di un bianco di una tonalità leggermente più scura, con una scollatura quadrata. Le maniche sono strette nella parte alta, poi si allargano e ricadano sulle braccia, a coprire qualche segno che una nobildonna non dovrebbe avere. Si, ma io di una nobildonna ho solo il nome! Preferisco essere un maschiaccio! La gonna è larga, vaporosa, morbida. Con dei ricami e due fiocchetti sui fianchi. In effetti sto davvero bene! È uno splendore! L'insieme è davvero soddisfacente!

Sono davanti allo specchio a sistemarmi la giacca, quando vedo la porta della mia stanza aprirsi, e sento la voce di mia nonna.  
"Andrè .. vedessi quanto è bella Oscar ….."  
"Nonna cos'hai? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?"  
"OH Andrè … che meraviglia che sei, nipote mio! …. Sei bellissimo!"  
"Ah ah ah! .. Ma cosa dici nonna, sono sempre io, lo stesso di sempre! Allora cosa mi dicevi, com'è Oscar stamattina, bella? Sai, io non l'ho ancora vista ah ah!"  
"Bella? Non bella, ma bellissima!... Oscar è bellissima nel suo abito bianco … ma che dico, una meraviglia …. Vedrai se non mi darai ragione!"  
"Non starai mica esagerando nonna?"  
"Non dire sciocchezze Andrè, tu .. tu l'hai vista con l'abito da sera alla festa del vostro fidanzamento, era bellissima, e adesso lo è ancora di più, è aldilà di ogni dire! Aspetta a vederla che ti cascheranno gli occhi a forza di guardarla!"  
"Nonna, la mia Oscar è bella, lo so … e poi mi piace da sempre, io ancora non riesco a crederci, che è mia!"  
"Oh nipote! … Nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato che tu e lei un giorno vi sareste sposati … che emozione! … Andrè so che la renderai felice, come lei renderà felice te … a me non resta che farti i miei auguri nipotino mio… vieni qui abbracciami!"  
"Grazie nonna, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me!"  
Vedo Andrè commosso, ma immediatamente, riprende il suo piglio e mi dice: "Però nonna .. che eleganza! … però! E si …. si vede che oggi si sposa tuo nipote ah ah!"  
"Oh Andrè, rimarrai il solito burlone, non cambierai mai! … Su dammi il braccio e andiamo in chiesa, non vorrai che Oscar arrivi prima di te!"  
La nonna ed io lasciamo la stanza, sento provenire delle voci gioiose dalla stanza di Oscar, mi soffermo un attimo nel corridoio, lei mi dice: "Su andiamo Andrè, non vorrai mica entrare nella stanza della sposa?"  
Guardo mia nonna e sorridendole le rispondo: "Sinceramente, ho una voglia pazzesca di farlo, ma so benissimo che correrei un grosso rischio con te al mio fianco ah ah!"  
"Su, non dire sciocchezze Andrè, e andiamo!"  
"Andiamo pure nonna!"

Percorriamo il corridoio, sento le voci provenire dalla stanza della mia adorata farsi sempre più lontane. Non riesco a immaginarla, quanto sarà bella, ma ancora pochi minuti e la vedrò, diventerà mia moglie, la renderò felice ogni giorno della mia vita, e lei renderà felice me!  
Siamo in cima alle scale, vedo il Generale salire l'ultimo scalino e appena mi vede, mi da la mano, gliela stringo, mi dice: "Stai benissimo figliolo, sei davvero elegante …. Sei il degno sposo di mia figlia! … Ti auguro ancora di essere felice e …. E falla felice, altrimenti Andrè dovrai vedertela con me, intesi?"  
Sorrido contento e ribatto: "State tranquillo Signore, non potrebbe essere altrimenti!"  
Il Generale mi prende per il braccio e mi allontana da mia nonna, le dice: "Scusami un attimo Nanny, devo dire due parole a tuo nipote!"  
"Prego Generale, tanto già immagino cosa gli direte!"  
"Uhmmm …. Sembra che in questa casa tutti sappiano di tutti, comunque Andrè vieni con me!"  
Il Generale mi porta poco più in là, la distanza giusta affinchè mia nonna non ascolti: "Te l'ho già detto stamattina e desidero ribadirtelo ancora, fa il tuo dovere con mia figlia e mi raccomando ….. stasera un bel nipotino, vedi di impegnarti più del solito, capito Andrè …. E non andare di fretta!"  
Sorrido e rispondo: "Tranquillo Generale, farò del mio meglio!"  
Non lo nego le parole di Andrè, mi hanno urtato e gli urlo contro: "SPARISCI ANDRE', VEDI DI ANDARTENE PRIMA CHE …. NANNY PRECEDETE LA SPOSA IN CHIESA, PRIMA CHE PRENDA A CALCI TUO NIPOTE!"  
"Si Augustin, adesso ce ne andiamo, ma non vedo perché tanta agitazione. Lo sai brutto testone che può farti male? Non dimenticare che ieri sera abbiamo chiamato il dottor Lassonne perché ti sei sentito male, quindi calmati?!"  
"Via via muovetevi ho detto!"  
Mia nonna mi guarda e mi dice: "Su andiamo caro nipote, prima che il Generali si senta nuovamente male!"  
Percorriamo la scalinata, e la nonna mi domanda: "Ma si può sapere perché Augustin si è arrabbiato con te? Cosa gli hai detto?"  
"Nonna io direi piuttosto cosa mi ha detto!"  
"Perché, cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Si è raccomandato, che stasera mi devo impegnare più del solito, per fargli un bel nipotino e …."  
"Eh?! Cosa? Ancora! Ma è mai possibile che deve assillarvi fino all'ultimo con questa storia? Ora mi spiego perché non voleva che io lo ascoltassi, temeva che gli suonassi il mattarello in testa!"!  
"Ah ah ah! …. Nonna sei incredibile ah ah! .."  
"Incredibile io Andrè? No, è lui che è suonato! … Ma tu cosa gli hai detto per farlo infervorare così tanto?"  
"Niente nonna, soltanto che ce la metterò tutta ah ah!"  
La nonna mi da uno scappellotto e mi dice: "To' .. ma senti quest'altro sfrontato, ma dico io, Augustin sarà anche diventato matto, ma tu sei uno sfacciato rispondergli in questo modo. Hai forse dimenticato che è il padre della tua fidanzata?"  
"Certo che no nonna, non l'ho certo dimenticato, però spero che non ripeta più le stesse cose, so benissimo qual è il mio dovere, e ti assicuro che porterò a termine la mia missione, e sarà un vero successo ah ah ah!"  
Non smetto di ridere, vedo mia nonna accigliarsi nuovamente, e mi colpisce ancora con un altro sonoro scappellotto e prendendomi per il braccio, conclude: "Vediamo di andare nipote degenere, che dobbiamo arrivare alla cappella prima della sposa! … Ma senti tu cosa mi tocca ascoltare alla mia età, tra Augustin e te, alla fine diventerò matta anch'io!"  
"Ah ah … Si nonna andiamo ah ah!"

Joséphine e le mie sorelle protestano per la mia acconciatura.

"No no Oscar, ti prego proprio no! I capelli li devi raccogliere … vieni qui davanti allo specchio …. Guardati quanto sei bella!"  
"Ma sorelle .. vi prego io …"  
"Oscar i capelli, li porti sempre sciolti, non ti sembra il caso, che per l'occasione, andrebbero un po' valorizzati? Insomma … ma vedi come sei bella tirandoli su in questo modo! …. Guarda?"  
"Ecco … io … veramente …"  
"Dai Oscar, non dirci che non ti piaci così che non ti crediamo ….. guardati e prova a dire il contrario!"  
Mia figlia mi guarda smarrita attraverso lo specchio e mi domanda: "Madre .. Voi cosa ne pensate?! Vedete, io pensavo di portare i capelli sciolti e metterci qualche piccolo fiorellino … Voi invece, cosa mi consigliate?"  
Mia madre mi sorride e dice: "Oscar, i capelli, acconciati dalle tue sorelle, ti stanno benissimo .."  
"Voi dite Madre?!"  
"Si piccola mia, sono splendidi così, io li lascerei in questo modo, però spetta a te l'ultima parola."  
"Ecco .. io … e va bene … mi fido di Voi … li lascio in questo modo."  
Sento tutte le mie sorelle gioire, e mi dicono: "Che bello! Una volta tanto ascolti i consigli di che ne sa più di te …. Però non è ancora finito … manca ancora un dettaglio."  
"Antoinette, di quale dettaglio stai parlando?"  
"Dell'acconciatura che è appartenuta da generazioni alle donne di questa famiglia ….!  
"Vedo Joséphine avvicinarsi con un l'acconciatura in questione, un diadema da porre sui capelli, in oro bianco e diamanti…..decisamente troppo per i miei gusti!  
"Ma io … veramente …. No … credo che sia troppo … io non …"  
Mia madre mi si avvicina e con dolcezza, mi posa sulla testa l'acconciatura e mi dice: "Guardati Oscar …. Sei perfetta! … Vedo la tua espressione sorpresa, e capisco che anche a te piace. Pensa che oltre a me e alle tue sorelle, lo ha indossato il giorno del loro matrimonio, anche la nonna e sua madre prima di lei … non vedo perché non dovresti farlo tu!"  
"Madre …"  
"Guardati Oscar, sei bellissima!"  
Vedo trasparire immensa dolcezza dallo sguardo di mia madre, non posso non darle ragione, questo ornamento dona moltissimo alla mia acconciatura e al mio abito.  
Sorrido, divertita dico: "E va bene … avete ragione!... Dopotutto non credo che lo indosserò ancora, lo faccio per Andrè, voglio che non si dimentichi di me tanto facilmente ah ah ah!"

Madame Beltrin, dopo essersi occupata del trucco, leggero, soddisfatta replica: "Perfetto! Il mio compito qui è terminato, la sposa è perfetta, non ha più bisogno di nulla …"  
Guarda le sue ragazze e dice: "Possiamo andare!"  
Vedo madame Beltrin e le sue ragazze lasciare la mia stanza soddisfatte, la porta rimane spalancata, vedo mio padre, sul ciglio della porta.  
Mi guarda timidamente, e mia sorella Joséphine interrompe questi pochi istanti di silenzio: "Allora Padre, cosa vi sembra? … Non è bellissima, l'ultima delle Vostre figlie?"  
"Si … certo che è bellissima, dopo tutto è una Jarjayes, non può essere altrimenti!"

Ho detto la prima cosa che mi è venuto in mente: sono di fronte a mia figlia, l'ultima delle mie figlie, la più bella … quella che mi ha dato tante soddisfazioni, più di quanto potessi aspettarmi.  
Sono emozionato, per fortuna che nessuno se ne è accorto, ma mi tremano le gambe, mi avvicino a mia figlia, sono di fronte a lei, e per la prima volta in vita mia, le do un bacio sulla fronte e le dico: "Ti auguro di essere felice Oscar … lo dico con tutto il mio cuore!"  
"Grazie Padre …"

Vedo gli occhi di mio padre brillare, è davvero emozionato, mi porge il braccio e mi dice: "Su andiamo adesso, il tuo sposo ti sta aspettando nella cappella."

Mia madre mi guarda intensamente, mi da un bacio e mi dice: "Oscar, sei molto bella! …. Andrè quando ti vedrà rimarrà senza parole! …..  
"Grazie Madre!"  
"Io vado in chiesa … a dopo figlia mia!  
Vedo le mie sorelle sorridenti, mi dicono: "Noi andiamo, i nostri mariti ci aspettano di sotto."  
L'ultima è Joséphine che mi dice: "Sorellina su dai, pensa che ti manca ancora poco per liberarti di nostro padre ah ah!"  
Vedo mio padre cambiare espressione e inveisce contro mia sorella: "Tu sta zitta sfacciata, che quella questione, non l'ho ancora mandata giù, e ti proibisco di parlare in questo modo, e soprattutto in mie presenza, adesso fuori Joséphine, che io e te abbiamo un conto in sospeso, se credi che sia finita ieri, in quel modo be' ti sbagli di grosso, e domani mattina, parlerò con … Charles, e magari lo sfiderò a duello!"  
"Allora dovrete sfidare a duello tutti i mariti delle Vostre figlie, tutti naturalmente tranne Maxim … poveretto ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, fuori!"  
"Ah ah! Ma su via Padre, ormai sono passati quasi venticinque anni e Voi ci state ancora pensando!"  
"Sfacciata, se per te è finita lì, ti sbagli di grosso, e adesso vedi di non farmi ancora arrabbiare, ho detto fuori di qui!"  
"Si come volete, adesso vado, a dopo Padre ah ahah!"  
"Ma guarda un po' tu, la sua sfacciataggine non ha eguali, mi ricorda quell'imbecille di Sassoin, a proposito, era proprio necessario che Voi lo sceglieste come testimone di nozze?"  
"Padre, Alain sarà anche irreverente come dite Voi, però si è dimostrato un vero amico in svariate occasioni, e Voi non dovreste dimenticare che Vi ha salvato la vita."

"Date ascolto a Vostra figlia Generale, che ha ragione ah ah ah!"

Alzo lo sguardo, e sul ciglio della porta vedo due figure, sono loro : Sabrina e Alain.

"AH Sei tu Sassoin, ti credevo in chiesa!"  
"Prima di andare, desideravo salutare il mio Comandante e porgerle i miei auguri! …."  
Alain continua a guardarmi incredulo e continua: "Ma siete davvero Voi? Il temibile Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana?! Siete davvero irriconoscibile, ed io che credevo che stamattina Andrè sposasse un Colonnello dell'esercito francese ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoin, smettila di dire idiozie e vedi di andare!"  
"Si signore, ma stasera, io e Voi abbiamo un certo discorsetto in sospeso, e non mi sfuggirete."  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando Sassoin, comunque adesso non è il momento di discutere, vedi di andartene!"  
"Ah ah Sissignore, a dopo!"  
Sabrina mi dice: "Oscar, siete sicura di non avere più bisogno di nulla?"  
"Ti ringrazio Sabrina, non ho bisogno di niente, puoi andare."  
"Va bene Oscar, a dopo."  
"Andiamo pure mia cara Sabrina! …. Generale …."  
"Cosa c'è ancora?"  
"Non Vi ho fatto ancora le mie felicitazioni, si sposa l'ultima figlia: il temibile diavolo biondo ah ah ah!"  
"IMBECILLE SPARISCI!"

Alain e Sabrina, lasciano la mia camera, rimaniamo solo io e mio padre.

Mio padre mi guarda arrabbiato mi dice: "Sei ancora sicura di volerlo come testimone di nozze?"  
"Padre Vi prego!"  
"Ma hai sentito come ti ha chiamato?!"  
"Padre, per favore, calmatevi."  
"E va bene, mi calmo … come vuoi … e sia … l'imbecille sarà il vostro testimone di nozze! …..Oscar dammi il braccio figliola, possiamo andare."  
Guardo mio padre e gli dico: "Mi serve ancora gualche minuto Padre, faccio in un secondo."  
"Ma Oscar …"

Lascio interdetto mio padre e vado dietro il separè, frugo tra le mie cose, e cerco il mio stiletto, che ho nascosto, mi alzo le gonne, certo da sola faccio davvero molta fatica, ma lo faccio, afferro il mio stiletto e lo infilo accuratamente nella giarrettiera.  
Mi abbasso le gonne, tento di sistemarle ed esco fuori dal separè, sorrido a mio padre, gli prendo il braccio e gli dico: "Adesso si che sono davvero pronta, possiamo andare Padre!"

Mio padre mi guarda, ricambia il mio sorriso.

"Finalmente ci siamo Oscar … accompagno all'altare l'ultima delle mie figlie! … Non sai che soddisfazione che è per me, oggi è uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita!"  
"Vi ringrazio Padre, per tutto quello che avete fatto per me!"  
"Oscar, un'ultima cosa prima che ti dia in sposa al tuo … fidanzato, voglio che tu sappia che sei il mio erede, e voglio che tu stasera ti comporti come tale!"  
"Ma … cosa … non Vi comprendo."  
"Non preoccuparti, tanto, poco fa, ho dato tutte le istruzioni necessarie ad Andrè, saprà lui cosa fare, e come comportarsi. E' tutto, adesso possiamo andare!"


	64. Chapter 64

Mie care fanciulle,

finalmente ho convinto questa Arpia a cedermi la sua piuma magica per potervi lasciare un nuovo capitolo!

Ah…..il matrimonio della mia piccola! Una giornata memorabile!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Il matrimonio**_

Quasi tutti gli invitati hanno preso posto in chiesa,tra le prime file, ci sono le sorelle di Oscar, con accanto i loro mariti e con tutti i loro figli, che non sono pochi, anzi a guardarli bene sono così numerosi da sembrare un vero e proprio esercito. Dall'altra parte dei banchi, ci sono tutti gli amici della famiglia Jarjayes, in particolare gli esponenti del Quartier Generale, tra cui vedo il Generale Supremo dell'esercito francese: il Generale Bouillé, e non solo sono presenti perfino il Conte di Fersen e il Conte di Girodelle, il Generale ha voluto anche loro, a dir suo è un modo di far sapere a tutti gli uomini di corte che Oscar non è più una donna libera, come se non si sarebbe saputo comunque visto che ha invitato tutti i suoi più stretti collaboratori!  
Comunque se deve essere un modo,il suo, affinché Oscar non abbia più spasimanti, allora che ben venga, ne sono felice, a dirla tutta, una volta tanto un'idea del Generale non mi dispiace per niente, voglio che tutti sappiano che Oscar è mia e di nessun altro!  
C'è una gran confusione intorno a me, tutti mi salutano e si congratulano con me.  
La nonna ed io siamo davanti alla porta della cappella, aspetto Oscar con impazienza, sono ansioso di vederla, tutti mi hanno detto che è bellissima, in molti l'hanno vista, ma io proprio no!

Fuori la cappella vedo Sabrina parlare con Joséphine, e Alain venire nella mia direzione.

"Ehi Andrè … ma guarda tu che damerino che sei diventato, sei vestito di tutto punto … allora sei pronto? … Finalmente è arrivato il tuo momento. Andrè, più continuo a guardarti e più rimango incredulo, però che eleganza, mi sembri proprio uno Jarjayes ah ahah!"  
"Alain, devo dire che neanche tu sei male, mi sembri un intrattenitore di corte ah ah ah!"  
"Be, per l'occasione mi sembrava doveroso vestirmi di tutto punto, sono o non sono il tuo testimone?!"  
"Certo che si, Alain!"  
Prendo Andrè per un braccio e lo porto via con me, guardo sua nonna e le dico: "Permettete madame? Ve lo rubo solo per pochi minuti!"  
"Uhmmm … con te giovanotto, c'è da preoccuparsi … comunque sbrigati e vedi di non dire sconcezze a mio nipote che non ne ha bisogno, capito Alain?"  
"Tranquilla madame … vi assicuro che non dirò nulla di irriverente, ma sicuramente di osceno si ah ah! … Su vieni con me Andrè, andiamo!"  
Ci allontaniamo appena e Alain mi dice: "Andrè se permetti voglio darti un consiglio …"  
"Riguardo a cosa Alain?"  
"Alla tua prima notte di nozze Andrè, anche se non è proprio la tua prima notte con il Comandante, per fortuna, almeno quella …"  
"Alain che fai, ricominci?"  
"Calmati Andrè, non è come pensi tu, vedi …. voglio dirti … Sta in guardia, non vorrei che stasera in camera tua ci fosse il vecchio pazzo a spiarvi, quello, matto com'è, è capacissimo di nascondersi sotto il vostro letto, vedi di controllare dappertutto prima di … operare con il Comandante, intesi Andrè?!"  
"Inteso benissimo Alain, tranquillo guarderò per tutta la camera ah ah!"

Alain mi da una pacca sulla spalla e conclude sotto voce: "Andrè ho visto tra gli invitati il farfallone di corte …"  
"Ti riferisci al Conte di Fersen?"  
"Si proprio lui Andrè, e quell'altro damerino del Maggiore Girodelle, quello ha sempre sospirato per il Comandante, anche se lei non gli ha dato mai motivo di sperare, però l'ho osservato sai, alla festa del vostro fidanzamento, non aveva occhi che per lei, mi meraviglio di come abbia deciso di intervenire alle sue nozze, bah! Va a capire certi tipi, comunque io al posto tuo sarei geloso, non vorrei, che mia moglie fosse il sogno proibito di un altro uomo, mi darebbe immensamente fastidio."  
"Alain, e anche se fosse? Non potrei farci nulla, e poi, l'importante è che Oscar sia mia e di nessun altro."  
"Ben detto Andrè! ….. Andrè ascolta, sai per caso se tuo suocero fa ancora uso del mio libro?"  
"Cosa? Il tuo libro? Veramente Alain, io nemmeno ci pensavo più a quella storia."  
"Tu amico, ma non io, ci penso eccome! … Stasera gli chiederò di restituirmelo."  
"Ne hai ancora bisogno Alain?"  
"Certo che no! Però potrei ancora imparare alcune tecniche e metterle in pratica ah ah ah!"  
"Tu non cambierai mai, vero Alain!"  
"Perché dovrei Andrè?!"

Vedo avvicinarsi Sabrina e Joséphine che sorride e mi dice: "Ehi Voi due, perché non fate ridere anche noi?"  
Alain ribatte: "Lo vorrei tanto madame Joséphine, ma credo che certi argomenti maschili siano alquanto indelicati da trattare in presenza di dame del vostro lignaggio ah ah ah …. E poi permettetemi si istruire nel migliori dei modi Vostro cognato, così il Vostro Signor padre me ne sarà riconoscente ah ah ah!"  
"Mi dispiace deludervi Alain, ma credo che mio cognato non abbia più bisogno di certe istruzioni, credo che abbia già appreso il necessario, quando basta per accontentare mio padre ah ah ah!"  
Alain mi guarda e dice: "Più che Vostro padre, io direi Vostra sorella! …. però Andrè, che cognata che ti ritrovi, è davvero simpatica, e poi stento a crederci che sia la sorella del Comandante: sono talmente diverse! … Madame, permettetemi, ma Vostro padre non dice nulla al riguardo?"  
"A riguardo di cosa Alain?"  
"Del Vostro modo di essere."  
"Ma cosa volete che mi dica, ormai credo che si sia rassegnato, e poi come dice lui: siamo un po' tutte fuori controllo, nessuna esclusa ah ah ah!"  
Guardo Joséphine e Alain e penso: certo che questi due insieme sono davvero tremendi.

Vedo arrivare La Salle e la sua fidanzata Alizèe.

"Ciao Andrè, da qua la mano amico, che bello rivedersi dopo tanto!"  
"E già tu hai preso più giorni di licenza di me, e poi è così difficile vederti in caserma, per via dei turni di guardia!"  
"Vero Andrè, se poi mettiamo in conto che tu adesso ti dileguerai nuovamente con il Comandante, ci vedremo ancora meno ah ah!"  
"Oh scusatemi mademoiselle Alizèe, mi dispiace non Vi ho nemmeno salutata, vedete è tanto che io e Gerard non ci vedevamo."  
"Non preoccupatevi Andrè, mi fa piacere assistere alle Vostre nozze e vi faccio i miei più sinceri auguri!"  
"Vi ringrazio mademoiselle."

Sono in chiesa seduta in prima fila, aspetto con trepidazione mio marito e mia figlia arrivare, mi sento emozionata!  
Mille pensieri pervadono la mia mente, finalmente anche Oscar si sposa; in tutta franchezza non ci speravo più, la mia ultimogenita si sposa … e con Andrè, sono davvero felice di questa unione.  
Osservo la cappella, mi rallegra vederla addobbata a festa, Augustin ha voluto che tutto fosse perfetto per le nozze di sua figlia: ci sono fiori ovunque, e sull'altare c'è l'immancabile tovaglia bianca ricamata da mia nonna.

Ho appena lasciato Andrè con i suoi amici, e ho preso anch'io posto accanto a mio marito, che appena mi vede mi dice: "Hai finito di prendere in giro il povero André?"  
"Ma su dai Charles, tu lo sai che l'ironia in certi momenti è indispensabile per stemperare la tensione, e il nostro Andrè è davvero teso, e in certi casi qualche battutina non guasta di certo!"  
"Joséphine, tu non cambierai mai, e io non voglio che lo tu faccia!"  
"Grazie Charles, sei un vero tesoro, per questo ti adoro!"  
Sento alle mie spalle dei passi, vedo prendere posto accanto a me Luisa che mi dice: "Joséphine, hai visto cosa hanno fatto Andrè e Oscar?!  
"Cosa avrebbero fatto i due sposini?!"  
"Come?! Hanno invitato alle nozze i soldati della guardia, e per di più quello più rozzo che si è piazzato a palazzo, farà anche da testimone!"  
"Tu invece, non sai quanto ne sia felice sorellina! Finalmente una persona schietta frequenta palazzo Jarjayes, era ora che qualcuno portasse gente così in casa nostra!"  
"Ma che dici Joséphine, la nostra famiglia può vantare amicizie di un certo lignaggio e Oscar, con il suo ormai quasi marito, non sdegnano di avere a che fare con gente di così … basso livello!"  
"Io non so tu, a chi ti riferisca con "amicizie di un certo lignaggio", ma con tutto il rispetto per gli amici di nostro padre, io vedo tra di loro gente ambigua, e sappiamo benissimo che molti non sdegnano di sfruttare l'amicizia di nostro padre solo per arrivare a ottenere dei favori, e non solo, alcuni qui presenti, di nobiltà hanno solamente il titolo e nient'altro …"  
"Se ti riferisci allo svedese, sono pienamente d'accordo con te, quello è un … donnaiolo incallito, però ….."  
"Però niente Luisa, per guanto mi riguarda, nostra sorella e Andrè hanno fatto benissimo a scegliere Alain e Sabrina come testimoni di nozze, oltre ad essere molto simpatico e divertente, ti ricordo che quel rozzo soldato, come lo hai appena chiamato, ha salvato la vita di nostro padre, e solamente per questo merita il nostro rispetto!"  
"Oh Joséphine tu … sei come loro e …"  
"Luisa cara, vedo che sei pallida e strana, sicuro di sentirti bene? Non so a cosa sia dovuto il tuo pallore, ma se posso permettermi di darti un consiglio, sii meno acida e antipatica, solo così ti guadagneresti la simpatia di tutti noi!"  
"Joséphine, sei insopportabile!"  
"A che tu sei lo sei Luisa, però ti sopportiamo comunque ah ah!"

Charles, interviene nella discussione.

"Sccc .. Ma insomma voi due, perché non smettete di discutere, siamo in chiesa, ve ne rendete conto?!"  
Luisa prima di andare via ribatte: "Charles, con tua moglie non si può parlare, vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola!"  
Prima che Luisa si allontana mio marito risponde: "E si, su questo concordo pienamente con te …. ti do perfettamente ragione cognata, purtroppo il vostro è un vizio di famiglia, volete avere sempre l'ultima parola!"  
Vedo Luisa guardare con antipatia mio marito, e lascia immediatamente il nostro posto.  
Guardo Charles e sorridendogli gli dico: "Ben detto marito mio, bella risposta!"  
"Tua sorella,Joséphine, in certi momenti, è davvero insopportabile!"  
"Lo so caro, concordo con te, evidentemente è così, perché come dice sempre mio padre: quell'imbecille di Maxim di sicuro, non l'accontenta abbastanza tra le lenzuola ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, ti prego, siamo in chiesa!"  
"Si hai ragione Charles, non farò più battutine di questo genere, almeno fin tanto che staremo in chiesa!"

Oscar è al mio braccio, percorriamo il sentiero che ci porta alla cappella che è adiacente al palazzo, non è molto lontano, ma per mio figlia sembra un'enormità, la sento continuamente brontolare.

"Cosa c'è Oscar? Ti sento tesa, c'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Tutto non va padre! Ma non vedete?! Come posso camminare con quest'abito così ingombrante, non faccio che inciampare continuamente con queste gonne, e per finire le scarpe, sono una vera trappola, ho l'impressione di sentire tutti i ciottoli che sono sul sentiero, e per fortuna che ho le scarpe con il tacco basso, altrimenti sarei già ben stesa a terra!"  
"Ma su non esagerare Oscar, tutte le donne indossano abiti e scarpe come le tue, e non ne ho mai sentita una lamentarsi."  
"E come potrebbero lamentarsi se sin da bambine sono state abituate a subire simili torture, per loro è più che naturale, ma per me invece, non è così, io sono abituata alle comodità maschili, e Vi assicuro che non le cambierò mai! …."

Non termina di concludere che Oscar inciampa nuovamente e per fortuna che è al mio braccio, così l'afferro al volo.

"Sta più attenta Oscar, potresti cadere e sporcarti questo meraviglioso abito, pazienta ancora un po' figliola, almeno fino a che non arrivi in chiesa!"  
"Ma cosa dite fino in chiesa! Ma se questa tortura dovrò tenermela addosso per tutto il giorno! … Spero che arrivi presto sera così mi libero di questa trappola!"  
"Oscar, ma cosa dici? Sei bellissima, qualsiasi donna vorrebbe essere al tuo posto e tu …"  
"Ed io invece, vorrei indossare i miei pantaloni, vi assicuro che sono molto più comodi … per capirmi padre, dovreste stare al mio posto!"  
"Su dai Oscar che ci siamo ormai, ancora qualche metro e siamo arrivati in chiesa."  
"Si .. si .. avete ragione, anzi sapete che Vi dico .. cerchiamo di arrivare più in fretta possibile, così facciamo prima, voglio che quest'incubo finisca il prima possibile! …."  
"Ma se camminiamo lentamente e rischi di cadere, figuriamoci se camminassimo più veloce!"  
"Si si avete ragione … maledizione padre, forse era meglio prendere la carrozza …"  
"Ma cosa dici, per qualche metro? Su pazienta che la chiesa è lì di fronte."  
"E pensare che c'è ancora la strada di ritorno!"

Intravedo appena una figura bianca, avanzare verso la chiesa …  
Mormoro appena: "E' lei … Sta arrivando!"

"Andrè Andrè! Cosa c'è? Perché Ti sei inebetito? … Andrè! …"  
" Nonna … è … è Oscar … guarda!"  
"Oh si sono loro, finalmente stanno arrivando! … Ma tu non devi vederla ora, ma in chiesa …"

Avverto un pizzico all'orecchio, è mia nonna che continua a dirmi: " Cosa fai lì impalato?! Non devi vederla adesso, su nipote hai sentito? Entriamo!"  
"No no aspetta nonna, lasciamela vedere prima, e poi andiamo."  
Mia nonna mi afferra per il braccio e mi dice: " Non ci pensare nemmeno, ti ho detto che la vedrai in chiesa al braccio di suo padre come vuole la tradizione, e così sarà, su andiamo!"

Prendo il braccio di mio nipote e lo costringo a seguirmi, percorriamo la navata della chiesa.  
Vedo un'infinità di invitati, certo che il Generale ha invitato proprio tutti, non ha dimenticato nessuno, nemmeno quel damerino di Fersen, proprio quello che ha fatto soffrire così tanto la mia bambina, accidenti a lui!"

Siamo davanti alla navata, adesso non ci resta che aspettare la sposa.

"Dannazione padre, non ce la faccio più, per fortuna che siamo quasi arrivati … quest'abito mi ha fatto inciampare per ben tre volte, non ne posso più!"  
"Su dai Oscar ancora qualche metro e siamo davanti alla porta della chiesa.

Non è possibile, che figlia ribelle! E va beh che le ho impartito un'educazione fuori dal comune essendo nata femmina, ma Uff... pure il giorno del suo matrimonio borbotta contro il vestito! Povero me. Speriamo che resista fino al ricevimento almeno! Oh Signore queste figlie, mi faranno diventare matto con tutti i loro piagnistei, tutte, ma proprio tutte, hanno sempre da lamentarsi .. tutte contro di me,ma che male ho fatto per meritarmi un castigo simile, non ne posso più. Questo significa avere un esercito di figlie femmine! … Sono sicuro che se fossero nate tutti maschi …. Adesso non mi sentirei tanto ansioso per colpa loro, anzi, la mia vita sarebbe stata molto più semplice, e non avrei avuto tutti questi gratta capi! … Basti pensare a Joséphine … aspetta fino a stasera mio caro Charles, che certo tu non sarai essente dalla mia collera. Genero senza ritegno .. farlo nel mio letto! .. La questione è solo rimandata, è meglio che adesso mi concentri su queste nozze che mi assicureranno il mio erede!

Siamo sul ciglio della porta, vedo tutti i nostri invitati, appena mi vedono si alzano in piedi e in brevissimo tempo avverto tutti gli sguardi dei presenti puntati su di noi, anzi su di me! … Non manca nessuno, ci sono tutti gli amici di mio padre, c'è anche il Generale Bouillè! …. Con tutta questa gente, non riesco ancora a vedere il mio Andrè, di sicuro è di fianco al sacrale, ma non lo vedo ….. percorro ancora qualche passo ed eccolo lì, accanto a sua nonna …. Lo vedo, sono davvero emozionata, appena lo vedo penso: com'è bello il mio Andrè …..

Eccola lì la donna della mia vita! Avevano ragione, è bellissima! … Non è possibile … è proprio lei! … E pensare che solo stamattina è stata nel mio letto e l'ho tenuta tra le mie braccia …. È un sogno … un meraviglioso sogno! Non riesco a pensare a nient'altro che a lei …. Lei è tutto ciò che desidero dalla vita! …. Eccola … è qui davanti al me, al braccio di suo padre, mi guarda mi sorride, mi sento emozionato … non mi rendo nemmeno conto che tutti ci guardano, e non mi accorgo che il Generale mi porge la mano.  
Io mormoro appena: "Quanto sei bella Oscar! …"  
Il suono della voce di mia nonna mi porta alla realtà: "Andrè, su figliolo, porgi la mano al Generale .. cosa stai aspettando?!"  
"Si si nonna .. subito! … Vi chiedo scusa Signore … è che io …"  
Stringo la mano al Generale che mi sussurra appena guardandomi con severità: "Non è per questo che dovresti chiedermi scusa, ma per altro, e tu sai bene a cosa mi riferisco! …"  
Mia nonna ribatte sottovoce: "Augustin, ti pare che sia questo il luogo più adatto, per rimproverare mio nipote? E poi non hai già detto abbastanza idiozie?"

Non ascolto nemmeno il loro piccolo battibecco, continuo a guardare la mia bellissima sposa che mi sorride.

Sento nuovamente la voce del Generale: "Andrè .. Oscar.. vi auguro di essere felici!"  
"Grazie padre …"  
"Grazie Signore …"

Il Generale si allontana, prende posto accanto a sua moglie, anche la nonna prende posto.

Oscar ed io siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, le prendo la mano, gliela bacio, e mano nella mano percorriamo gli ultimi passi per prendere il nostro posto sul sacrale, dove lì ci attende il sacerdote.

La cappella di famiglia è gremita di invitati. Il sacerdote è davanti a noi, rivolto verso l'altare, ed inizia il rito della messa di nozze. Mi perdo ad ammirare gli stucchi e gli affreschi. È una piccola cappella, a pianta centrale, con un colonnato a sorreggere la volta centrale e la cupola. Anni di lavori l'hanno resa un ambiente particolare. Ogni generazione ha lasciato la sua impronta. L'ambiente è luminoso, profuma di incenso e fiori. Rose bianche adornano tutta la cappella. Stringo la mano di Andrè, lo guardo e mi perdo nei ricordi della nostra infanzia. Le feste di Natale, Pasqua, i matrimoni delle mie sorelle, i battesimi. Tutto qui, nella cappella di famiglia, dedicata alla santissima Annunziata. Il sacerdote si volta verso di noi, e celebra la formula matrimoniale.  
"Chi da in sposa questa donna?"  
"Io."

Risponde mio padre. È un passaggio di proprietà, il matrimonio. Una donna non ha diritti, in questo tempo. Fatico ad accettarlo, ma amo Andrè! Sopporterò questa stupida formula per lui. Andrè lo sa. Gli giurerò obbedienza …. si si …. obbedienza. Qui il Colonnello sono io e lui è il mio Capitano! Sorrido all'idea!  
"Chi prende in moglie questa donna? "

"Io."

Risponde Andrè.

Ecco tocca a me. Gli giuro fedeltà ed obbedienza. Gli giuro amore eterno.

Si obbedienza, Oscar che mi giura obbedienza, come se non la conoscessi abbastanza, piuttosto dovrei essere io giurarle obbedienza!

"Ego coniugo Vos in matrimonio. In nomine Patri, ed filii, et Spiritus Santo".  
Andrè mi guarda, gli sorrido. Ci scambiamo un bacio, a fior di labbra.

Mi sussurra: "Ti amo …"  
Gli sorrido: "Ti amo anch'io Andre ..."  
Poi il sacerdote benedice le fedi. Andrè mette la mia, sento le sue mani sulla mia…poi sono io a mettere la sua. Ecco. Siamo legati per la vita. "Andrè ti amo ..." Il mio è un sussurro appena.  
Il rito è finito, siamo sposati. Sposati …..  
Andiamo a firmare il registro.  
Oscar Françoise Contessa de Jarjayes, Colonnello dell'esercito francese.  
Andrè Grandièr Conte De Jarjayes, capitano dell'esercito francese.

Seguono le firme dei testimoni.

Finalmente sposi … Oscar è la mia sposa!  
Siamo ancora davanti al sacrale della chiesa, ci voltiamo per incamminarci verso l'uscita, sono tutti fuori, pronti ad accoglierci con un grosso battimano ed una cascata di petali rossi!  
Andrè ed io siamo ormai fuori la chiesa, commossi per l'accoglienza riservataci, tutti vengono a salutarci e a porgerci i loro auguri, vedo avvicinarsi Fersen.  
"Andrè, madamigella Oscar .. ops .. scusate, madame Grandier, vi auguro tutto il bene di questo mondo …"

Sento il suono della voce di mio padre irrompere il discorso di Fersen.

"Fersen, ma cosa dite, davanti a Voi adesso avete i Signori Jarjayes, e mia figlia quale mio erede è madame Jarjayes, è tutto chiaro adesso?"  
"Si .. chiaro Generale … scusatemi, adesso devo raggiungere la mia accompagnatrice."  
Non appena Fersen si allontana mio padre ribatte: "Che sfrontato, adesso se le porta anche dietro le sue amanti!"  
"Padre per favore, e poi non era il caso di puntualizzare con il Conte."  
"E invece si Oscar, che si sappia che tu sei e rimani il mio erede ….."  
Vedo mio padre guardarci in modo strano e conclude puntandoci il dito: " E voi stasera … vedete di impegnarvi, capito Andrè?"  
Sorrido e ribatto felice: "Non dubitate Signore, farò del mio meglio."  
"Meglio così, e adesso raggiungo i miei amici … Un'ultima cosa Andrè, attento a mia figlia, per arrivare fin qui, ha inciampato più volte in quel vestito, non vorrei che cadesse davanti a tutti e si sporcasse l'abito, e soprattutto che si dica che l'ex Colonnello delle Guardie Reali sia caduta per colpa della negligenza di suo marito!"  
"Andate pure Generale, ad Oscar ci penso io, in tutto e per tutto ah ah ah!"  
"Modera i termini Andrè, e cerca di non diventare anche tu un idiota come gli altri mariti delle mie figlie, mi sono spiegato?"  
Guardo Oscar con occhi sognanti e ribatto:"Spiegatissimo Signore, non dubitate sono il servitore se non che lo schiavo di vostra figlia .. in tutto e per tutto!"  
"Bravo così Andre .. è proprio quello che ti ho detto stamattina, per una riuscita di un matrimonio bisogna sempre accontentare le nostre donne … adesso dobbiamo incamminarci, dobbiamo dare inizio a i festeggiamenti."  
"Sissignore, Oscar ed io cominciamo ad andare!"

Vedo mia figlia allontanarsi con Andrè e mormoro: "Per fortuna che mia figlia ha trovato un marito così accondiscendente e remissivo...nessun'altro potrebbe resistere con il mio Colonnello! Però mi chiedo .. Chissà chi comanda sotto le lenzuola?! Oh ma che pensieri che faccio!Beh meglio non pensarci, dopo tutto se Andre non soddisfacesse tutti i suoi capricci, io rischierei di vedere sfumare la mia discendenza. Meglio un altro genero remissivo in famiglia che perdere il mio nome e il mio titolo, almeno questo mi consola.

Sono al braccio di Andrè, percorriamo insieme a i nostri ospiti il breve sentiero che ci separa dal palazzo Jarjayes.  
Vedo Andrè guardarmi rapito ed io mi perdo nel verde dei suoi occhi, ma il mio trasporto dura pochissimo, che ecco che l'orlo della gonna si impiccia nuovamente nel tacco della scarpa ed io inciampo, per fortuna che Andrè mi prende per il braccio e non mi lascia cadere: "Tutto bene Oscar?"  
"Sssi … No, invece no! Andrè non va per niente bene! E' stata una tortura arrivarci in chiesa e un'altra tornare al palazzo! A dirla tutta Andrè, camminare per la strada sterrata vestita così, è davvero un' impresa."  
"Può darsi che sia come tu dica, però .. sei così bella che io sono ben felice di vederti inciampare! … E poi manca poco siamo quasi arrivati."  
"Oh Andrè .. non ne posso più!"  
"Su dai Oscar …. eccoci arrivati …"

Finalmente abbiamo varcato l'ingresso di palazzo Jarjayes, ad attenderci c'è il personale di servizio pronto ad accoglierci nel migliore dei modi.  
Il Giardino è stato allestito in maniera meticolosa, ci sono fiori dappertutto, su ogni tavolo è stata messa una tovaglia candida decorata con nastri e coccarde. Al centro di ogni tavolo c'è un bouchet di fiori il tutto allestito da portate e calici, di fronte a noi ci sono i musici, devo dire che mio padre e mia madre hanno pensato ad allestire il giardino nei minimi dettagli, è tutto perfettamente impeccabile!  
Il pranzo è succulento. Ho perso il conto delle portate. Mio padre non ha badato a spese e la nonna si è superata! Povera nonna. Ha organizzato tutto, ed ora è seduta a tavola, con la mia famiglia. Con un occhio però controlla che sia tutto perfetto. Se una cameriera sbaglia, la fulmina con uno sguardo.  
Oggi Nanny è elegantissima.  
È un tripudio di cibarie. Selvaggina in abbondanza.  
Presentata in maniera impeccabile! Vassoi colmi di ogni prelibatezza. Cameriere che corrono da una parte all'altra, senza sosta.  
E la torta! È enorme! Con panna e cioccolata …. io adoro la torta al cioccolato. E Nanny mi vizia. Una versione rivista della mia torta preferita ….. Poi c'è anche una torta di mele, per mio marito. Lui la adora. Mio marito. Che bel suono che hanno queste parole.

Mio padre accompagnato da mia madre ci invita ad accomodarci davanti al tavolo riservato a noi sposi, li troviamo già i calici pieni e pronti per essere alzati per il tradizionale brindisi, mio padre è il primo a sollevarlo, seguito da tutti noi, tiene il suo discorso: "Amici .. Vi ringrazio per la vostra numerosa partecipazione, e desidero brindare con voi, alla felicità degli sposi. Brindo ai miei eredi! Perché oggi si sono sposati i conti Jarjayes! Ed i loro figli saranno i miei eredi."

Dopo il brindisi e i convenevoli, gli orchestrali ci invitano ad aprire le danze, Andrè ed io lo facciamo con un valzer, un paio di giri e tutti gli invitati si uniscono a noi.

Andrè continua a guardarmi come se l'avessi stregato, lo ammetto mi lusinga!

"Oscar ma ci pensi, sei mia moglie, adesso tuo padre non avrà più nulla da ridire .."  
"Ne sei proprio sicuro Andrè? Io non ci giurerei, vedrai che troverà sempre il modo di intrufolarsi nella nostra vita."  
"Anche se fosse, non mi importerebbe, quello che conta è che tu sia diventata mia moglie! ….. Oscar, questi ultimi due mesi, mi sono sembrati davvero lunghi, è successo di tutto!"

Dopo il valzer, gli orchestrali suonano il minuetto, e immediatamente Andrè si ritrova a ballare con la moglie di Bouillè ed io con suo marito.

"Colonnello Oscar, non avrei mai pensato che un giorno io avrei ballato con Voi, Vi ho sempre impartito degli ordini .. abbiamo spesso discusso … ma ballare un minuetto con Voi, proprio non ci avrei mai pensavo!"  
"Se me l'avessero detto Generale che un giorno sarebbe accaduto, nemmeno io ci avrei creduto Generale!"

Poco dopo mi trovo tra le braccia di Girodelle, vedo Andrè guardarmi con insistenza, so che è geloso, ma cosa ci posso fare se adesso ci troviamo nella vortice della danza e gli orchestrali continuano a suonare il minuetto? … Nulla, non posso farci nulla, ci sarà un continuo scambio di dame e cavalieri, e poi se è geloso tanto meglio, vuol dire che mi ama!

"Madamigella Oscar …"  
"Si maggiore Girodelle?!"  
"Permettetemi di dirvi che siete bellissima!"  
"Grazie Maggiore, ma non credo di essere più bella di qualsiasi altra sposa!"  
"No no .. ma che dite, Voi siete la più bella che io abbia mai visto ….. in assoluto la più bella!"  
"Maggiore, evidentemente in qualche modo Vi sentite obbligato a parlarmi così …"  
"Perché mi dite questo madamigella?!"  
"Perché siete un mio sottoposto ed io un Vostro superiore e quindi Vi sentite in obbligo complimentarvi con me ah ah ah!"  
"Ma no cosa dite, io … io … non mi sono mai sentito con Voi obbligato a dirvi qualcosa … Voi lo sapete benissimo che …."  
"Maggiore, ricordate che adesso sono una donna sposata, e non è il caso che mi facciate tanti complimenti."  
"Si avete ragione … però dire a una dama che è bellissima, non è un certo reato, ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di offendermi."  
"Certo che no Girodelle!"

Non faccio in tempo di liberarmi di Girodelle, ed eccomi tra le braccia di Fersen … Oh Dio che tortura! Mi chiedo ancora perché mai mio padre l'abbia invitato, eppure non rientra tra le sue simpatie, ma! Intanto Andrè continua a scrutarmi con gelosia e a me continua a farmi piacere, infondo anch'io sono stata gelosa di lui, a causa di quella sgallettata di Anne e tutte quelle donne che si sono offerte a lui, quindi adesso è il suo turno, tocca a lui soffrire un po', anche se l'ho ammetto ballare con Fersen mi da terribilmente fastidio, mi porta indietro nel tempo, quando ho fatto la stupidaggine di vestirmi da donna e prendere parte al ballo per questo …. Deficiente!

"Madamigella siete davvero incantevole …"  
"A quanto pare Conte di Fersen, anche Voi esagerate, dopo tutto di donne vestite in questo modo ce ne sono in grande quantità, ed io certo non sono un eccezione!"  
"Ma no, ma no cosa dite, ammetto che solo uno sciocco non si accorgerebbe della vostra … avvenenza … ed io lo sono stato …"  
"Conte Vi prego non parlate in questo modo … sapete, io Vi sarò immensamente grato di non esservi mai accorta di me …."  
"Cosa? Ma che dite? …."  
"Si Conte di Fersen, ora mi spiego … vedete come Vi dicevo, è stata una fortuna per me che Voi non Vi siate accorto di me, altrimenti non avrei avuto la fortuna di sposarmi con l'uomo migliore che esista sulla terra: il mio André!"

Le mie parole lasciano interdetto il Conte più riluttante che mai, almeno così l'ho messo a tacere e non dirà più sciocchezze.

Ho ballato anche con Gerard, il più rispettoso di tutti i miei soldati, ed ora è la volta di ballare con il più indisciplinato di tutti i soldati: con Alain.

"Comandante, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che un giorno voi sareste diventata una donna a tutti gli effetti!"  
"Perché forse in qualche momento, ti ho dato l'impressione di essere un uomo Alain?"  
"Ah ah … Questa si che è bella! Ma se Voi sin dall'inizio volevate spacciarvi per un uomo ah ahah!"  
"Ti sbagli Alain, non è stata assolutamente mia intenzione spacciarmi come tale, siete stati voi soldati della Guardia ad equivocare, e poi io non ero dovuta a dichiararvi le mie generalità! … e come se non bastasse, a voi cosa importava del mio status? Io ordinavo e voi dovevate obbedire … Quindi soldato il problema non sussisteva!"  
"Però Comandante … se Voi sapeste quante fantasie oscene sul Vostro conto ah ahah!"  
"Lo so benissimo soldato Sassoin, cosa credi, so benissimo che non ero diventata il padre superiore di un convento, ma invece avevo preso il comando di ben cinquanta soldati assatanati …. Pronti a saltare addosso a una donna …. E non l'ho certo dimenticato, visto che me l'avete ricordato continuamente! …."  
"Ah ah ah … questa poi! … Voi mi piacete, sempre di più, e mi accorgo che somigliate un tantino a vostra sorella Joséphine …."  
"Può darsi soldato Sassoin, ma non dimenticate mai, che Voi in caserma siete ai miei ordini, e se non vi comportate come si conviene, alla prima occasione vi sbatto dentro!"  
"Ah ah … questo si chiama abuso di potere Comandante, e non dimenticatevi che adesso sono anche il Vostro testimone di nozze!"  
"E con questo Sassoin?! Anzi, adesso devi portarmi ancora più rispetto, intesi?"  
"Messaggio ricevuto Comandante ah ahah!"

Finalmente torno tra le braccia di Andrè che immediatamente incalza: "Cosa ti hanno detto quei due?"

Fingo di non capire.

"Quei due chi Andrè?"

"Mi prendi in giro Oscar? Parlo di Girodelle e di Fersen ….. Allora, cosa ti hanno detto?"  
"Cosa vuoi che mi abbiano detto Andrè? Stupidaggini!"  
"Non credo, quei due ti sussurravano all'orecchio …"  
"Ma no Andrè era semplicemente una tua impressione, e poi il suono della musica ti impedisce di ascoltare ed è naturale mormorare nell'orecchio, lo ha fatto anche Bouillè, non lo hai visto per caso?"  
"Oscar Oscar ti stai divertendo vero?"  
"Certo Andrè …. Lo ammetto, mi sto divertendo moltissimo, non è una bella festa?!"

Andrè si arrende a ciò che dico e non dice più nulla, dopo tutto lui lo sa: la gelosia mi da fastidio anche se un pochino mi fa piacere!

I festeggiamenti proseguono nella più totale allegria, vedo tutti divertirsi, anche le mie sorelle ballano e si divertono, tutte loro hanno fatto un giro di danza con il mio Andrè ed io l'ho fatto con tutti i miei cognati, compreso con Maxim che di solito è così noioso durante le feste.  
Lo ammetto è davvero una bella festa!

Dopo gli immancabili convenevoli, sono qui a sorseggiare tutto solo un buon bicchiere di vino, quando vedo arrivare Sassoin.

"Signor Generale, noi abbiamo un questione in sospesa."  
"Sentiamo Sassoin, di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Del mio libro Signore …"  
"A si, il tuo libro … l'avevo dimenticato!"  
"io non credo Signore, secondo me vi piace così tanto che non avete voglia di restituirmelo."  
"Ma su Sassoin, come puoi pensare che a me piacciano certe letture?!"  
"A si? E allora perché non me l'avete ancora restituito?"  
"Perché te l'ho sequestrato, e poi l'avevo davvero scordato …"  
"Secondo me la verità è un'altra Signore .."  
"Ummm… quale sarebbe?"  
"Che Voi abbiate imparato ad apprendere le arti amatorie proprio dal mio libro, e Voi, vi siete talmente sbizzarrito con madame , che lo volete tutto per Voi per perfezionale le Vostre tecniche …. non è così Signore?"  
"Ma .. ma come ti permetti screanzato? Io …"  
"Allora restituitemelo Signore, così non ne parliamone più."  
"Che cosa ci vorresti fare, tanto ormai sei un uomo sposato o sbaglio."  
"Appunto perché sono un uomo sposato che mi serve ancora più di prima, sapete, voglio che la mia Signora impari a perfezioni le mie tecniche, come avete fatto Voi con vostra moglie!"  
"Maledetto Sassoin, se non la smetti io .. io …"  
"Restituitemelo Signore, altrimenti sarò costretto a chiedere cortesemente a vostra figlia Joséphine di fare da intermediario!"  
"Non ti azzardare ricattarmi Sassoin!"  
"Giuro che non è mia intenzione ricattarvi, ma se mi costringerete, lo farò senza pensarci un attimo!"  
"Umm … maledetto!"

Vedo avvicinarsi mia figlia.

"Tutto bene padre? Perché discutete con il soldato più simpatico che io conosca?!"  
"Jo … Joséphine, co .. cosa fai tu qui?! Vai a ballare con tuo ma …."  
"Vedo Alain avanzare verso mia figlia e le dice: "Madame, mi concedete l'onore di questo valzer?"  
"Oh ma certo Alain, con vero piacere!"  
"Vedo Joséphine allontanarsi con Alain, e gli urlo addosso: "Hai vinto Sassoin, stasera passa per la mia stanza che te lo renderò."  
"Grazie Signor Generale, verrò senz'altro contateci … ma adesso perché non Vi unite anche Voi alle danze con madame? Sapete è tutto cosi divertente Ah ahah! …."

"Oscar …"  
"Senti … stanno suonando la Volta .. su dai vieni uniamoci alle danze!"  
"Ma Andrè …"  
"Niente ma .. su andiamo …"  
"Però Andrè io …."  
"Su Oscar … siamo marito e moglie … adesso non daremo più scalpore ….. andiamo!"  
"E va bene … andiamo a ballare la Volta!"

Andrè ed io ci uniamo ai pochi invitati che si cimentano anche loro nella volta, tra cui vedo prendere parte al ballo anche mia sorella Joséphine con Charles, lo ammetto … questo ballo mi diverte moltissimo!

Tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di noi, tra cui noto che Fersen è quello che ci guarda o meglio mi scruta con una certa insistenza!

Guardo madamigella Oscar, e penso: Però … chi l'avrebbe detto che Oscar sprigionasse tanta sensualità, doveva cimentarsi in questo ballo poco pudico, affinché io me ne accorgessi? A distanza di tempo mi rendo conto che sono stato davvero un povero stupido …. Che donna che mi sono lasciato scappare, solo a guardarla adesso mi vengono i brividi dappertutto …. Accidenti a me che non me ne sono reso conto. Beato Andrè che l'ha resa sua!

Vedo le mie due figlie cimentarsi nella Volta, è tutto inutile, Oscar e Joséphine sono la mia disperazione, e i loro mariti le assecondano in tutto e per tutto, povero me! Cosa diranno domani i miei amici, che le figlie del Generale Jarjayes sanno cimentarsi alla perfezione nella Volta e non solo?! … Oh Dio che disperazione quelle due!"

Il ballo si è concluso, mi sento accaldata.

"Andrè ho sete, ho bisogno di bere."

Andrè mi prende per mano e mi porta con se ai tavoli delle bevande.

"Su prendi Oscar, un buon bicchiere di birra è proprio quello che ci vuole!"  
"Grazie Andrè."  
Dopo aver sorseggiato la nostra birra Andrè mi dice: " Sei stata bravissima con la Volta, ormai sei diventata un vero veterano ah ahah!"  
"Dai Andrè, non prendermi in giro …."  
Andrè mi prende per mano e mi dice: "Su dai vieni con me!"  
"Dove?"  
"Seguimi e lo scoprirai …"

Osservo mia figlia e Andrè, vedo che lasciano la festa, mi chiedo: Ma quei due dove stanno andando …"

Lasciamo la festa e Andrè mi porta verso le scuderie,spalanca la porta e mi fa entrare, non chiude nemmeno la porta che si avventa su di me baciandomi lasciandomi senza fiato.

"Andrè … su dai adesso basta, cerca di pazientare, tra non molto la festa volgerà al termine e tutti si chiederanno di noi!"  
"Si … va bene Oscar … però voglio ancora da te un altro bacio …"

Quei due hanno lasciato la porta spalancata, almeno riesco a vedere cosa combinano ….. li vedo … eccoli lì …. si baciano … e che bacio! … Meraviglioso … bravo Andrè … come inizio è perfetto, qui promette bene, almeno sono certo che stasera il mio progetto andrà in porto …. Magari con un po' di fortuna l'erede è già in arrivo, non mi resta che aspettare e sperare! …. Bravo Andrè …. Continua così figliolo ….. conto su di te … anzi, sono orgoglioso di te! …. E vai ….. che forza questo ragazzo , lo sapevo, altro che pratica, con mia figlia si è istruito davvero bene … bravo ragazzo! 


	65. Chapter 65

Buonasera, mia care madamigelle.

L'Arpia vuole assolutamente pubblicare il capitolo 65 – La prima notte di nozze a palazzo Jarjayes- di Avventura sulle Alpi, ma io non sono assolutamente d'accordo! Dunque le rubo la piuma magica per dirvi che detto capitolo è stato da me censurato e verrà rimosso a breve anche da EF….AIUTO!

Generale, fatela finita! Noi abbiamo deciso di pubblicare tutto! Quindi Voi adesso sollevate il Vostro augusto deretano dalla sedia e ci lasciate pubblicare! Così tutte sapranno cosa avete avuto il coraggio di fare!

Buona lettura a tutte,

Terry ed Aizram

Povero me! Vi supplico, siate magnanime e cercate di capire che io sono solo un povero padre che vuole il suo nipotino, ho fatto quello che ho fatto solo per la mia discendenza!

A presto, mie care!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**La prima notte di nozze a palazzo Jarjayes**_

La festa ormai si è conclusa, tutti gli invitati, prima di andare via ci hanno rinnovato i loro auguri.  
Al palazzo è rimasta solo la famiglia, Alain e Sabrina per l'ultimo brindisi.

Dopo il brindisi, le donne Jarjayes portano di sopra la mia Oscar, nel salone rimaniamo solamente noi uomini, Alain mi si avvicina e in disparte mi dice: "Andrè su stasera fatti onore, tu sai cosa si aspetta da te il Generale ah ah ah!"  
"Alain smettila, vedi di non urtarmi."  
"Andrè non volevo intaccare la tua sensibilità, ma invogliarti a svolgere alla perfezione l'incarico che ti ha affidato il Generale capo ah ah … Andrè un'ultima cosa … state attenti al vecchio pazzo … potrebbe nascondersi in qualsiasi angolo della camera!"  
"Smettila Alain!"

Il Generale mi guarda e mi dice severamente: "Sassoin vieni con me … dobbiamo parlare di quella questione."  
Sorrido e con una punta di sarcasmo ribatto: "Agli ordini Signore!"

Percorriamo il corridoio che ci porta nello studio, ed io gli domando: "Ma non mi avevate detto che il mio libro era in camera vostra?"  
"No … è nel mio studio, vieni con me e sta zitto!"  
"Sempre a i Vostri ordini signore!"

Entriamo nello studio, il generale mi dice: "Chiudi la porta."  
"Sissignore …"

Vedo il Generale aprire timidamente il cassetto con la chiave, lentamente tira fuori il libro e continua a guardarmi con disagio.

"Cosa avete Signore, ho quasi l'impressione che Voi non vogliate darmi il mio libro!"  
"Ma no cosa dici Sassoin, io … vedi … eccolo qui .. tieni è tutto tuo!

Il generale mi porge il libro ed io prendendolo ribatto: "Ma .. ma Signore, cos'ha questo libro, io non ve l'ho certo consegnato in queste condizioni .. cosa gli è successo è tutto bruciacchiato?!"  
"Ehm … vedi Sassoin .. io .. vedi .. si insomma .."  
"Generale ma .. sinceramente con capisco, o meglio capisco che Voi ne abbiate fatto buon uso, però ridurmelo così mi sembra davvero eccesivo!"  
"Vedi Sassoin è avvenuto un incidente e allora …"  
"Capisco Signore, forse eravate talmente preso dalla lettura che avete fatto scintille con madame ah ah ah!"  
"Non dire stupidaggini Sassoin, vedi è che io … si insomma .. gliel'ho prestato ad Andrè .. sai per fare in modo che si istruisse .. e lui dopo qualche giorno me l'ha consegnato in queste condizioni …"  
"Continuo a non capire, perché Andrè avrebbe dovuto distruggerlo, dopo tutto è solo un libro!"  
Vedo Sassoin sfogliarlo e con rammarico mi dice: "Guardate, tutte quelle magnifiche figure non si vedono quasi più, che peccato! Però domani chiederò ad Andrè perché me la ridotto in questo modo."  
Quasi urlo: "NOOO … No Sassoin, è meglio che tu non gli chieda nulla perché .. lui .. vedi, la verità è che lo ha scoperto mia figlia e lei si è adirata moltissimo, gliel'ha tolto dalle mani e l'ha lanciato nel camino, e il povero Andrè, quando l'ha recuperato, ormai era tutto bruciacchiato, pensa che ha dovuto salvarlo dalle fiamme … ecco perché è così malconcio."  
"Ho capito … però che peccato! Era davvero un buon libro, per trovarne uno così, non è stato per niente facile, adesso è poco utilizzabile … accidenti però, sapevo che il Comandante, quando si arrabbia non c'è verso di portarla alla ragione, però prendersela così, e per di più con un libro che appartiene ad altri …. Ma … e va bene pazienza magari ne trovo un altro della stessa portata! … Beh …. non mi rimane che augurarvi una buona notte Generale."  
"Buona notte a te Sassoin."  
"Vedo Sassoin lasciare il mio studio, quando arresta il passo, si volta e mi dice: "Signore, voglio farvi una piccola raccomandazione se permettete …"  
"Sentiamo Sassoin …"  
"Almeno per stanotte lasciate tranquilli il Capitano ed il Comandante, altrimenti come sperate che si mettano al lavoroper portare a termine l'incarico che avete affidato loro ah ah ah!"  
"SASSOIN!"  
"Sissignore?!"  
"Sei sempre così irriverente, come osi fare certe allusioni su mia figlia in questo modo?! FUORI DI QUI!"  
"Sissignore, come sempre a i vostri ordini … Signore … ah .. e grazie ancora, per avermi restituito il mio povero libro!"  
"Puff … per fortuna che se l'è bevuta … spero solo che non faccia alcuna domanda ad Andrè, altrimenti comincerà a chiedere in giro e così scoprirebbe la verità: cioè che il libro lo guardavo io, e Marguerite si è talmente arrabbiata che me l'ha gettato nel fuoco. No no, non vorrei mai che lo venisse a sapere, già mi immagino come mi canzonerebbe!"

Le mie sorelle mi hanno portato nella camera di Joséphine, tutte mi stanno intorno e mi fanno mille domande.

La prima è Antoinette: "Dai Oscar, sei pronta per diventare la moglie di Andrè?"  
Luisa ribatte immediatamente: "Ma secondo voi sorelle, con tutta la libertà che nostro padre le ha concesso, non lo è già diventata da un pezzo?"  
Joséphine non si arrabbia ma risponde con ironia alle parole di Luisa: "Luisa, ammettiamo per un istante che tu abbia ragione su Oscar … Non può raccontarci come è stata la sua prima esperienza con Andrè?.. Su dai Oscar raccontalo a tutte noi, ti sei divertita, dove lo hai fatto? In camera tua o da un'altra parte?!"  
Luisa fuori di se ribatte ancora: "Certo Joséphine, tu sei proprio una sfacciata, anche se fosse che l'abbia già fatto?! Ma ti rendi conto di cosa stai chiedendo a nostra sorella?"  
"Beh! Cosa c'è di male se ce lo raccontasse! Per caso non l'hai fatto anche tu? A proposito Luisa, perché non ci racconti della tua prima esperienza …. Adesso …. su raccontaci come è stata la tua prima esperienza con Maxim.. su dillo a tutte noi, ti sei divertita, dove lo hai fatto? In camera tua o da un'altra parte, magari prima di sposarti!?"  
"Tu sei fuori di testa Joséphine, sono cose da dirsi, e poi io … non sono come qualcuno di mia conoscenza, ho aspettato fino al matrimonio!"  
"Poveretta, quanto mi dispiace Luisa … allora non sai cosa ti sei persa! Sai, farlo clandestinamente è così … eccitante BRRR … ah ah ah! E poi tra sorelle non c'è nulla di male .. allora?"  
Comincio a sudare quasi non mi reggo in piedi, mi sento quasi mancare mi aggrappo alla sedia se ne accorgono tutti, Oscar mi si avvicina immediatamente e mi sorregge.  
"Luisa cosa c'è non ti senti bene?"  
Mi porto la mano alla fronte e le dico: "Non ho niente Oscar, sono solo un po' stanca, e poi i discorsi di Joséphine mi irritano non poco."  
Silvia interviene: "Ma su dai Luisa, nostra sorella non aveva alcuna intenzione di infastidirti o mancarti di rispetto, non prendertela!"  
Luisa ribatte stizzita: "Sarà pure come dici tu Silvia, ma Joséphine farebbe meglio a pensare prima di parlare, e adesso scusatemi, voglio tornarmene in camera mia, sono stanca, vado a dormire!"  
Apro la porta, quando sento Joséphine che mi dice: "Sorellina non era mia intenzione offenderti, ma se proprio non stai bene, perché non ti fai curare un pochino da Maxim, ti sentiresti decisamente meglio ah ah!"  
Luisa si volta appena, mi dice: "Joséphine, giuro che sei davvero insopportabile!"  
Oscar mi riprende immediatamente: "Su via Joséphine, sappiamo tutte come è fatta nostra sorella, lasciala tranquilla, a lei non piace scherzare!"  
"Dai Oscar, adesso non ti ci metterai anche tu?! Io voglio solo che diventi più allegra e meno musona.  
Senti Oscar, pensi di indossare la camicia da notte tutta in pizzo che nostra madre ti ha preparato, oppure pensi di spogliarti e basta ed andare immediatamente al contro attacco?"  
Sorrido timidamente e le dico: "Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!

Esco dal mio studio, so per certo che tutte le mie figlie sono in camera di Joséphine, approfitto del momento per vedere se Nanny ha dato le disposizioni alla servitù, affinché sia tutto perfetto nella camera di mia figlia. Apro timidamente la porta della camera degli sposi, e comincio a guardarmi in giro.  
L'ambiente è pervaso da un profumo delizioso, illuminato dalla luce di molte candele. Sul tavolino, è stata riposta una cioccolatiera su un piccolo fuoco per tenerne in caldo il contenuto, due tazze e due cucchiai. Una brocca d'acqua e due bicchieri, una bottiglia di vino rosso, liquoroso, ed altri bicchieri. Avanzo ancora, a terra ci sono tappeti e cuscini, ed una scia di petali di rose conduce al baldacchino.  
Le tende del letto sono rosse, di seta, e profumano anche loro, sulle lenzuola di seta bianche, ci sono dei petali di rose rosse con cui è stato formato un cuore.  
La scia di petali prosegue verso la stanza da bagno.

Mormoro: "Perfetto, la vasca è piena di acqua calda, è pronta ad accogliere i due sposi!  
Magnifico, il caminetto è acceso, così possono scaldare altra acqua. Anche questo ambiente profuma.  
Decisamente Nanny ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, non c'è che dire ha superato le mie aspettative. Meglio uscire da qui, non vorrei che mi scoprissero, altrimenti immagino il putiferio che si scatenerebbe intorno a me … meglio che esca immediatamente!

Faccio capolino nel corridoio, mi accerto che non ci sia nessuno ed esco rapidamente dalla stanza degli sposi, mentre sento delle risa gioiose provenire di sotto: sono i mariti delle mie figlie che si stanno ancora intrattenendo con Andrè, è il caso che io li raggiunga!

Passo davanti alla porta di Joséphine, è socchiusa, sbircio appena, vedo le mie figlie chiacchierare allegramente. Ma adesso basta! Dirò ad Andrè di venire di sopra, prendere mia figlia e di fare il suo dovere. Non devono ancora perdere tempo, entro stasera voglio l'erede del mio casato!

Scendo di sotto, vedo i miei generi riempirsi nuovamente i bicchieri, continuano a brindare con Andrè, ma dico, forse sono diventati matti? Di questo passo lo faranno ubriacare, anziché darsi da fare con mia figlia, Andrè rischia di addormentarsi non appena toccherà il letto. No! Devo impedirlo!

Scendo di sotto avanzo verso Andrè, gli tolgo il bicchiere dalle mani, e mentendo gli dico: "Andrè, Oscar mi ha chiesto di te, ti sta aspettando, è nella camera di Joséphine .. su figliolo va da lei, vedi cosa vuole!"  
Vedo i mariti delle mie figlie sorridere, e uno di loro senza perdere tempo gli dice: "Su Andrè, lo sappiamo tutti cosa vuole da te, corri da tua moglie e fa il tuo dovere ah ah ah!"  
Un secondo continua: "Nostro cognato ha ragione Andrè, su vai, l'ultimo bicchiere lascialo a noi ….. Signor Generale, prendete voi il bicchiere di Andrè e brindate con noi!"  
"Si si certo ragazzi .. brindiamo, e tu Andrè cosa aspetti, corri da tua moglie, avanti sbrigati!"  
"Si si Signore, ora vado!"

Percorro la scalinata fingendo davanti a tutti di essere calmo e tranquillo, ma in realtà non è così, sono un tantino agitato ed emozionato, vorrei correrle incontro, andare da lei, ma se lo facessi non mi risparmierebbero qualche battutina, quindi salgo le scale con tutta tranquillità.

Seguo con lo sguardo il mio nuovo genero, e penso: "Accidenti a te Andrè quanto sei lento a salire quella scalinata! …. Non vorrei che fosse poco lucido e sia davvero stanco?! Ma no … l'ho guardato bene in faccia, è sobrio .. è solo che se la sta prendendo comoda …. Su muoviti .. e sbrigati … non perdere altro tempo!

Percorro il corridoio, il Generale mi ha detto che Oscar mi sta aspettando in camera di Joséphine … sento delle voci provenire da li, le sento ridere, la porta è socchiusa, busso.

Sento la voce di Joséphine: "Avanti."  
Entro, mia cognata appena mi vede mi dice: "Guarda guarda, che onore .. abbiamo lo sposo tra noi! Immagino che tu sia venuto a prendere nostra sorella, vero Andrè?"  
"Be .. veramente io … non avrei voluto disturbarvi, magari avete qualcosa da dirvi .. però .. Oscar, tuo padre mi ha detto che mi cercavi e .."  
"Io?! Ma se non l'ho nemmeno visto mio padre!"  
Joséphine mi si avvicina e dice: "Oscar non ci vuole tanto a capire, nostro padre ha detto così ad Andrè per farvi mettere immediatamente al lavoro ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphinenn!"  
"Ma su Oscar non ti arrabbiare, non vorrai mica diventare come nostra sorella Luisa? Altrimenti prescriverò anche a te la stessa cura che ho consigliato a lei ah ah ah!"

Non c'è dubbio, Joséphine sarebbe capace di mettere in imbarazzo chiunque, guardo il mio sposo e gli dico: "E' meglio andare via Andrè!"  
"Ottima idea sorellina, andate pure, a noi fa immensamente felici vedervi andare ah ah ah!"

Andrè mi prende dolcemente per mano e mi porta via, sotto lo sguardo malizioso di tutte le mie sorelle, quando alle nostre spalle ci giunge la voce di Joséphine.

"Ehi mi raccomando voi due … buon inizio dei lavori ah ah ah!"  
Appena usciamo, Andrè chiude la porta della sua stanza, mi guarda e mi dice: "Joséphine è davvero impossibile, se non sapessi che è tua sorella, direi che è parente di Alain ah ah ah!"  
"Su Andrè è meglio lasciare stare, lei è fatta così!"

Qualche passo, percorriamo il corridoio, quando Andrè mi solleva da terra.  
Rimango sorpresa e con un sussulto gli dico: "Ma Andrè, cosa fai?"  
"Oscar, forse non lo sai, ma la tradizione vuole che ti prenda in braccio, prima di entrare come sposi nel nostro nido d'amore!"

Guardo il mio Andrè gli sorrido, gli metto le braccia intorno al collo, lui mi dona l'ennesimo piccolo bacio, mi abbandono a lui, mi sorride felice, ed entriamo così nella nostra camera.

Già la nostra camera! Nostra! Mia e di mio marito.  
Mi stringe a se, ridiamo felici.  
Entriamo, mi bacia ancora, mi posa lentamente a terra, ci guardiamo intensamente, lui mi sussurra dolcemente: "Ti amo …."  
Non mi da il tempo di contraccambiare le sue parole, che si avventa sulla mie labbra e le fa sue, fino a rimanere senza fiato!  
Le nostre labbra si lasciano appena, adesso sono io che gli sussurro: "Andrè ti a …."  
Ma non finisco nemmeno la frase che mi bacia ancora con impeto, con passione, con amore ….. sentiamo che ci apparteniamo e niente e nessuno, potrà separarci!  
Appena ci allontaniamo, ci guardiamo intorno, restiamo stupiti da quello che vediamo. La stanza è illuminata da un'infinità di candele, ci sono petali di rose rosse ovunque.  
È bellissimo.  
Nel soggiorno c'è ad attenderci la cioccolata calda.

"Oscar … ma guarda … vedi che bella sorpresa ci hanno fatto, non ci posso credere, hanno pensato a tutto!"  
"Andrè, sicuramente tutti questi dettagli, li avranno pensati mia madre e tua nonna, magari dietro ordine di mio padre ah ah ah!"

"Già tuo padre ah ah ah! ….. Oscar, abbiamo della cioccolata fumante, appena fatta, ti va una tazza?"  
"Certo che si Andrè … su vieni andiamo!"

Prendo la mano di mio marito, andiamo verso il tavolo ci sediamo e sorseggiamo la cioccolata, guardandoci negli occhi.

La guardo. È bellissima. Le prendo la mano sinistra, guardo la fede e l'anello di fidanzamento. Ancora non ci credo. È mia! Mi ha sposato! Nulla ci dividerà! Le bacio la mano.  
Ha il viso arrossato, un poco intimidita.  
Mi sorride, ha le labbra sporche di cioccolata! Mi avvicino e le pulisco le labbra con le mie.

"Sei dolce, il mio dolce …!"  
"Ti amo Andrè! Ti amo …"

La faccio alzare e ci incamminiamo, seguendo la scia dei petali. Sembra un sentiero, che ci porta prima alla stanza da letto e poi alla stanza da bagno. La stringo forte a me e la bacio.

Sento le mani di Andrè percorrere la mia schiena, nel tentativo di sbottonare il vestito.

"Ma quanti bottoncini! … Però sei così bella che ti lascerei vestita così!"  
"Non pensarlo neppure Andrè, anzi liberami immediatamente da questa trappola non ne posso più!... Però quando vorrai vedermi con un abito femminile, ti basterà chiedermelo, lo indosserò solo per te.  
Per noi!"  
"Davvero? Solo per me?"  
"Per te. Per mio marito! Per il mio amore!"

Ricomincio a sbottonare l'abito, con qualche difficoltà faccio passare ogni bottoncino di raso bianco nella sua asola. Le sbottono le sottogonne e Oscar lascia cadere tutto a terra. La giro verso di me e la guardo.  
Rimango sbalordito, quando vedo le gambe di mia moglie, lei mi guarda sorridendo e mi dice: "Beh Signor Grandièr, cosa c'è perché quella faccia .. forse non Vi piaccio abbastanza?"

Mi diverto vedere l'espressione di Andrè e continuo a stuzzicarlo: "Allora Signore ci avete forse ripensato? … Non mi avete ancora detto se sono di Vostro gradimento ….. non mi Volete forse più?"  
"Ma Oscar … tu .. tu nella giarrettiera .. hai lo stiletto!"  
"Si certo non lo vedi? Allora? … Dov'è il problema?"  
"E' che .. che .."  
"Che?"  
"Sei venuta con me all'altare … ti sei sposata … armata?"  
"Be si, ma non capisco dove sia il problema … ma dimmi perché ti meraviglia così tanto?! E poi lo sai che quelle poche volte che ho indossato un abito femminile, l'ho sempre portato con me, non vedo perché tu ti sorprenda così tanto! Ma …!"  
"Ah ah ah …."  
"Beh! E adesso cosa c'è da ridere? Lo trovi ridicolo?"  
"No ah ah … No Oscar scusami ma ….. ah ah ah … perdonami ma ah ah .. questa poi, non l'avrei mai immaginato .. armata in abito da sposa ah ah ah … tutto questo va aldilà di ogni immaginazione ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè .. non ti fermi più, ma è mai possibile che un semplice stiletto ti faccia ridere così tanto?"  
"Ah ah .. no Oscar non è lo stiletto che mi fa ridere, ma sei tu, sei davvero incredibile ah ah!"  
"Andrè .. ah ah ah!"

Sono dietro la porta, li spio dal buco della serratura, voglio proprio vedere cosa fanno. Non capisco, quei due erano partiti così bene, e adesso perché si sono fermati?! … E poi perché ridono?! Invece di sbrigarsi a fare il loro dovere ridono! Ma cosa mai avranno da ridere? Ma vai a capire! …. Su su muovetevi, sbrigatevi e cercate di non perdervi in stupide risate!"

Adesso è il mio turno, gli sfilo la giacca, lo jabot, ed inizio a sbottonargli la camicia. Passo le mani sulle sue braccia e la lascio cadere. Quanto è bello il mio Andrè! Gli sorrido.

Indosso ancora i pantaloni, la bacio piano, il collo, le spalle il decoltè. Intanto con le mani cerco di slacciare il corsetto. Non ci riesco. Sbuffo.

"Oscar .. ma … chi ti ha allacciato il corsetto in questo modo?!"  
"Indovina?"  
"Ma dico … chiunque l'abbia fatto, voleva imporci la castità?"  
"Ah ah … no Andrè, non credo proprio, anzi, al contrario chi si è prodigata ad allacciarmelo aveva tutt'altre intenzioni … si tratta di Joséphine!"  
"Joséphine? Uhm….allora aveva in mente altro… magari un giochetto, tua sorella è davvero tremenda, le piace divertirsi … e va bene, se il suo è stato uno scherzo adesso ripongo subito rimedio!"

Sento Andrè percorrermi le gambe con una certa irruenza, gli chiedo: "Cosa fai Andrè?"  
"Adesso lo vedrai …"

Scendo con le mani lungo le gambe di mia moglie, trovo lo stiletto.

"Ho un'idea! .. Almeno in questo momento può esserci utile …. certo! Joséphine è tremenda!... Ma anche tu Oscar, non ti smentisci mai, anche oggi eri armata! Ah ah …. Sei davvero impossibile …!"  
"Andrè! Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso? Se così fosse non sarei io!"  
"Lo so mia cara, ed è per questo che mi fai impazzire!"

Impugno lo stiletto, la guardo con desiderio, ci sorridiamo, ci baciamo.  
Poi prendo la punta, e taglio ogni incrocio dei nastri del corsetto, fino a farlo cadere a terra.

Ad ogni taglio, un fremito che mi percorre la schiena. Andrè è deciso, ma attento a non sfiorare neppure la mia pelle. Sento il suo respiro vicino alla mia schiena, il calore delle sue mani che sfilano i lembi dei nastrini.

Oscar mi sussurra appena: "Ma….. cosa fai….A….. Andrè?"  
"Non è il gioco che ha voluto imporci tua sorella? … Benissimo …. Io ho cominciato!"

La guardo con desiderio, le bacio appena le labbra per poi scendere sul suo candido collo, Oscar butta la testa in dietro e scoppia a ridere, credo di farle il solletico!

"Ottima idea capitano, però non mi sarei mai aspettata una cosa simile da voi, denudare in questo modo un Vostro superiore ah ah ah!"  
"Dite davvero Colonnello? Voi proprio non Vi aspettavate una cosa simile da un vostro subalterno?"  
"No Capitano!"  
"Strano! .. Eppure dovevate aspettarvelo, visto che mi avete provocato tutto il tempo …"  
"Io Capitano? E come l'avrei fatto, sentiamo …"  
"Semplice … con il vostro abito … con il vostro profumo .. e con quel ballo così … provocante … non adatto a una mademoiselle …"  
"Ma io Capitano, adesso sono una donna sposata .. e quindi posso permettermi di cimentarmi in un ballo tanto sfrontato come la Volta, non Vi sembra?! ah ah ah!"  
"A si? … Allora siete davvero sfacciata .. madame Grandier ah ah ah!"

Non è possibile quei due continuano a ridere ma cosa combinano, non è possibile! Io certo non ridevo la prima notte di nozze, anzi, ho fatto felice mia moglie a suon di … be' meglio lasciare stare, altrimenti … corro immediatamente da lei, ma è meglio rimandare, adesso è mio dovere accertarmi che questi due combinino davvero qualcosa! …. Ma cosa fanno?! .. Continuano a ridere invece di muoversi? … Ma che gli prende? Che avranno ancora da ridere? ….. Un momento non li vedo più .. dove si saranno cacciati? E non li sento nemmeno più … no no accidenti, si sono dileguati, ma dove saranno, e soprattutto cosa faranno? E se si fossero addormentati per la stanchezza? .. No impossibile! .. Alla loro età non è possibile! .. Io quando ero … ma che dico? Io sono ancora giovane … comunque … non davo tregua alla mia Marguerite, anzi, la sfinivo fino a che non mi cacciava via. Invece questi due nemmeno si vedono più dal buco della serratura.  
Forse sarebbe il caso di entrare e fingere di chiedergli qualcosa?! … Ma no … ma si … io adesso oso … entro …

Non faccio in tempo a fare questo pensiero ardito che sento alle mie spalle la presenza di qualcuno che mi afferra per il braccio e mi dice: "Cosa fai Augustin, adesso ti sei messo a spiare i ragazzi? Vuoi che ti prenda con il mattarello? Va via da lì altrimenti giuro che te le suono di santa ragione!"  
Un sussulto e mi raddrizzo immediatamente, sono spaventato, sento Nanny minacciarmi, spero che nessuno l'abbia sentita e che i curiosi non escano dalle loro stanze e non ridano di me.

"Sccc … non urlare Nanny .. potrebbero sentirti!"  
"Sentirmi Augustin? Tu ti preoccupi che qualcuno mi senta?"  
"Certo che si Nanny, sta zitta, non è il caso che tu strilli in questo modo!"  
"E allora se non vuoi che io strilli in questo modo, va via di qui Augustin!"  
"Agli ordini Nanny, ma tu fa silenzio, ora vado!"

Mi porto le mani ai fianchi e con aria minacciosa attendo che il Generale si allontani; lo guardo severamente e lui finalmente lascia il corridoio per chiudersi nel suo studio.  
"Oh finalmente è andato via, ma guarda un po' tu questo, nemmeno adesso che sono sposati vuole lasciare in pace i ragazzi!"

Andrè continua a baciarmi, con le sue labbra percorre il collo fino a scendere sui miei seni.  
"An.. drè .. non .. hai sentito .. delle voci provenire dal .. corridoio?"  
"E anche se fosse Oscar … la questione non ci riguarda …"

Le rispondo mentre ormai la spoglio del tutto, mi libero anch'io degli ultimi indumenti.  
La sollevò in braccio e le dico: "Madame, se Vi aspettate che Vi porti nel letto, beh .. Vi sbagliate di grosso!...E' mia intenzione invece … portarvi nella vasca da bagno …"  
"Ma Andrè …"  
"Sccc … faremo insieme questa nuova esperienza! …"

Le bacio appena le labbra, e la conduco nella stanza da bagno.  
L'adagio delicatamente nella vasca e subito dopo entro anch'io.  
E poi ci amiamo. Nella vasca. Senza fretta. Voglio assaporare ogni gesto, ogni ansimo, ogni respiro!  
E infine ci accasciamo sul bordo della vasca. Stanchi.

Le dico: "Non addormentarti, ho ancora voglia di te!"

Andrè è un amante attento, appassionato. Insaziabile. Gli anni di allenamento lo hanno reso instancabile. Lo amo. Follemente. Dopo tutte le volte che mi ha fatta sua in questa vasca, non è ancora stanco! Joséphine aveva ragione: la vasca è un'ottima idea!

La sollevo, la stringo al mio petto. La bacio. Usciamo dal bagno, raggiungo il letto e la faccio sdraiare. Le dico: "Non sono ancora stanco. Ti desidero da impazzire, Oscar!"  
"Oh…Andrè!"…

Mi addormento stanca ed appagata tra le braccia di Andrè. Mi stringe a se, mi accarezza e mi sussurra parole dolci, mi lascio cullare dal suono della sua voce, dal suo respiro, dal battito del suo cuore.

Sono entrato nel mio studio, per sfuggire a Nanny, ma io non mi arrendo di certo! Faccio scattare l'accesso al passaggio, si apre una porta nascosta nella tappezzeria, solo gli eredi del casato conoscono questi passaggi, quindi oltre a me solo Oscar sa utilizzarli. Entro, chiudo e mi dirigo verso la stanza degli sposini. Prima passo davanti a quella di Joséphine, da cui escono rumori inequivocabili, la curiosità è tanta che sbircio appena attraverso il muro … Però questa figlia è proprio una Jarjayes, e brava Joséphine! Ma di cosa mi meraviglio, dopo tutto sono più di quindici anni che sono sposati quei due, hanno una certa destrezza. Comunque è meglio lasciar perdere loro, ormai sanno come cavarsela da un pezzo … però con te Charles, ho un vecchio conto in sospeso, che oggi stesso salderemo! E' meglio che adesso mi occupi degli altri due, loro sono nuovi a queste opere!

Vado oltre e raggiungo l'appartamento di Oscar, e da questa sera, di Andrè. Le risate degli sposini arrivano chiare fino a me…

Dallo spioncino assisto alla loro notte. Certo che non si risparmiano. Prima nella vasca da bagno, adesso nel letto…..questi due sono instancabili! E che rumori che producono! Ed io che credevo che avessero bisogno d'istruzioni …. Niente affatto .. anzi .. questi potrebbero istruire chiunque!  
Certo che se hanno sempre fatto così. In questi due mesi … NO MALEDIZIONE, allora uno dei due non funziona a dovere! Mi devo davvero preoccupare?!

Sono passate ore, li ho sorvegliati a dovere, come si conviene ad un padre apprensivo, quale io sono. Sono soddisfatto! I ragazzi si sono impegnati con ardore, di questo passo posso ben sperare…. finalmente i due sposi si sono addormentati….però che resistenza! Ore e ore di…..accipicchia! La lettura del libro di Sossoin sarà servita, ma che dico, Andrè nemmeno lo ha guardato, lo ammetto non capisco più niente!  
Adesso cerco di uscire da qui….vediamo un po'…..giro a destra, ancora due passi, ecco…..questa è l'uscita del mio studio…..clic….ma non si apre! No! Accidenti…..non è possibile si è bloccato, il passaggio non si apre, si è davvero bloccato, NOOO ….! Calma calma…..vado all'uscita della mia camera da letto, da lì devo uscire, però prima guardo dallo spioncino…..c'è Marguerite, oh no!….Se scopre che sono qui chissà cosa mi dirà…..oh….pazienza dovrò aspettare finché non si addormenta.

Sono seduta alla sedia, aspetto il mio Augustin, possibile che non si sia ancora congedato dai mariti delle nostre figlie? Io comincio a sentirmi stanca, tra un po' mi addormento! Però voglio aspettarlo qui, seduta alla sedia, non vorrei che ne combinasse un'altra delle sue!

Ormai è passato già un bel po' di tempo, continuo a spiare dallo spioncino, nella speranza che mia moglie si metta a letto e vada a dormire, ma niente, è sempre su quella sedia, Marguerite si è addormentata lì, ma cosa fa?!  
Inizia a fare freddo, è il momento di uscire, tenterò, senza fare rumore, non posso rimanere ancora rinchiuso qui! Sposto il mattoncino, muovo il meccanismo….e nulla! Ma perché! Nulla, non si apre, mi rendo conto che sono rimasto chiuso dentro … nooo! Il panico mi assale, comincio a battere le mani contro la parete e urlo:

"Marguerite! Marguerite! Aiutami!"

Sobbalzo dalla sedia, sento la voce di mio marito, ma lui non c'è! Oddio, che stia impazzendo?

"Marguerite sono io…sono qui! Nel muro!" Etchum …. uno starnuto, è umido qui dentro!  
"Oddio, non è possibile ci sono i fantasmi, nel castello!"

Scappo fuori dalla stanza e vado a cercare Nanny!

"Nanny, Nanny! Hai visto Augustin?"  
"No, madame…perché?"

"Ecco Nanny …..ci sono delle voci … nei muri …. in camera …."  
"Ma cosa dite madame … aspettate, vengo con voi, ma prima prendo il mio mattarello non si sa mai!"

Saliamo, entriamo in camera e…. Nulla …. poi di colpo "Etchum" un salto.

"Nanny, lo hai sentito anche tu?"  
"Certo che ho sentito anch'io madame!"  
"Marguerite, Nanny, per favore aiutatemi ad uscire, prima che mi ammali! Sono io, Augustin! Sono bloccato nei passaggi segreti!"  
"Ma, Augustin si può sapere …..cosa ci fai li!"  
"Marguerite, lascia stare, e aiutami ad uscire….sblocca l'accesso! Veloce FA PRESTOO!"  
"Augustin, non so come si fa….."  
"Noooooo…. Non è possibile, allora chiama Oscar, lei lo sa!"  
"Cosa? Scordatelo! Gli sposi non vanno disturbati! E poi sai che imbarazzo…."  
"Stanno dormendo…..su….hanno già fatto quello che dovevano! Chiamala! Etchum …. fa freddo!"  
"E tu come lo sai, che stanno dormendo?! Tu….tu….li hai spiati! Ti sei nascosto lì per controllarli! Ah no, allora resta lì!"  
"Noooooo! Ti pregoooooo! Aiutamii! ETchumetchummmm"  
"Madame, andiamo a chiedere aiuto ad Oscar, o finiremo con il dover curare il Generale, e un uomo ammalato è una scocciatura…"  
"Nanny! Non ti permettere! Io io … etchum …. non sono …. Etchum …. una scocciatura … coff coff … ecco, ora anche la tosse!"

Nanny ed io andiamo in camera di Oscar, per fortuna non hanno chiuso la porta a chiave. Augustin ha ragione, dormono abbracciati! Andrè tiene stretta al suo petto Oscar. Hanno un'aria così rilassata. Per fortuna hanno un lenzuolo a coprirli in parte…ma già così….è imbarazzante! Certo che non si sono risparmiati…povere lenzuola!

Chiamo piano mia figlia, mi chino verso di lei…..

"Oscar … Oscar … svegliati …"

Mia figlia non si sveglia e nemmeno Andrè: sono davvero stanchi, che imbarazzo! E' tutta colpa di Augustin!  
"Oscar per favore svegliati …"

"Uhm….voglio dormire….sono stanca… Ti prego Andrè…..dopo….."

Sorrido…..

"Oscar, sono tua madre….scusami bambina mia….. io non volevo …"

Apro gli occhi e vedo mia madre e Nanny …. sobbalzo nel letto e sveglio Andrè!  
"Andrè Andrè, su svegliati .. abbiamo visite!"  
"Ma cosa succede Oscar"?  
"Non lo so Andrè!"  
"Ma cosa… madre!?"

D'istinto tiro su le lenzuola per coprirmi, e coprire anche Andrè.

"Ecco Oscar mi dispiace ma …tuo padre…. Ehm….è rimasto chiuso nei passaggi segreti…ed io non so come aprirli!"  
"Cosa? E perché è andato lì …..noooo … lui …..CI HA SPIATI!"  
"Oscar calmati…facciamolo uscire e poi vedremo …"  
"Ma Andrè….ci ha spiati! È entrato lì per controllarci….io lo lascio chiuso tra le mura!"  
"Oscar…dai…..madame, nonna…se ci date il tempo di renderci presentabili….."  
"Si .. certo Andrè, noi andiamo, vi aspettiamo in camera mia."

Appena madame e la nonna escono dalla nostra stanza, guardo mia moglie e le dico: "Su dai Oscar, devi fare uscire dai passaggi segreti tuo padre, non può rimanere ancora prigioniero, potrebbe davvero prendersi un brutto malanno! "  
"Andrè, sinceramente è quello che si merita! Ma ci pensi?! Ci ha spiati! Non è possibile! Io … io .. non … posso crederci! … Nooo … aspetta che lo libero e poi vedrai cosa gli dirò!"

Oscar ed io ci alziamo in fretta dal letto, cerchiamo negli armadi i nostri abiti di sempre, rovistiamo velocemente nei cassetti, prendiamo i primi pantaloni e camicie che ci vengono a tiro, li indossiamo in fretta, ci infiliamo le scarpe e le dico: "Su dai Oscar andiamo!"  
"Non avere fretta di tirarlo fuori! Andrè, qualche minuto in più di prigionia, non può che fargli bene, magari rinsavisce!"  
"Su dai Oscar non essere severa!"  
"Severa dici? Ma ti rendi conto?! MIO PADRE CI HA SPIATI TUTTO IL TEMPO!... Non riesco ancora a crederci!"  
"Dai .. su basta Oscar meglio non pensarci, tiriamolo fuori!"

Vedo Andrè lasciare di corsa la nostra stanza, io invece percorro lentamente il corridoio che porta nella camera di mia madre.

"Su dai Oscar affrettati!"  
"Si .. eccomi arrivo Andrè, sta calmo, tanto da lì non scappa!"  
"Non è il momento di scherzare Oscar …"  
"Chi ti ha detto che io stia scherzando Andrè?"  
"Sono seria … serissima!"

Entro in camera di madame, Oscar entra con tutta calma dietro di me, sento la nonna che parla al Generale attraverso il muro: "Allora Augustin, come si sta al freddo? Spero che almeno dopo questa tua bravata, tu metta la testa a posto!"  
Sento mio padre strepitare: "SMETTILA DI DIRE IDIOZIE E VA A CHIAMARE MIA FIGLIA, SOLO LEI SA COME APRIRE QUESTO MALEDETTO PASSAGGIOOOO!"  
"Non urlate padre, che rischiate di rimanere senza voce!"  
La nonna incalza: "Magari se perdesse la voce per qualche giorno, sai bambina che pace regnerebbe qui a palazzo?!"  
Mio padre continua: "STA ZITTA NANNY, IL FATTO CHE TU MI ABBIA ALLEVATO, NON TI DA IL DIRITTO DI PARLARMI COSI', E TU OSCAR SBRIGATIIII .. ETCIUU …"  
"Si si padre .. tranquillo tra non molto sarete fuori .."

Vedo Oscar prodigarsi a spostare un grosso quadro dal muro con le dita sfiora un angolo della parete ed ecco che si apre.

Non appena il muro si sposta vedo un lunghissimo corridoio buio e da quel passaggio si avverte dell'aria gelida, madame Marguerite si precipita immediatamente, entra, la sento esclamare con preoccupazione: "Qui si gela! Augustin vieni immediatamente fuori di lì! Come stai?"  
"Come vuoi che mi senta? Tanto tempo rinchiuso qui, è ovvio che mi sia raffreddato!"

Vedo mio padre uscire dal passaggio tutto infreddolito, si strige a se, starnutisce e dice balbettando: "Ho freddo Marguerite, ti prego dammi una coperta."  
Mentre la mia Marguerite si affretta a tirare fuori dall'armadio una coperta, la prima persona che vedo è Nanny che mi accoglie con il mattarello, appena la vedo, le dico con stizza: "Beh E' questa l'accoglienza che mi hai riservato? Non ti sembra di esagerare adesso?"  
"Esagerare dici Augustin? Ma dimmi cosa ci facevi nei passaggi segreti del palazzo?"

Non lascio il tempo a mio padre di rispondere, che lo guardo con severità e ribatto canzonandolo: "Allora padre, cosa Vi è successo … rispondete alla nonna, come mai siete finito nei passaggi segreti, avevate voglia di provare nuove sensazioni o magari volevate improvvisarvi fantasma e fare compagnia ai nostri antenati?!"  
"Non fare dell'umorismo Oscar, che non è il momento … etchum …."  
"A si davvero? … Però padre … siete stato davvero fortunato, immaginate se nessuno Vi avesse sentito, avreste rischiato di non vedere realizzato il Vostro proposito …."  
Mio padre mi guarda severamente e ribatte: "A cosa ti riferisci, sfrontata!"  
"Sfrontata io padreee! Ma se per tutto il tempo non avete fatto altro che spiarmi, non negatelo!"  
Sento la nonna intervenire: "Cosa?! Augustin, non ti è bastato spiare i ragazzi dal buco della serratura, ti sei addentrato anche in quei passaggi per spiarli, questo è troppo, sei uno svergognato e per giunta un guardone! Sembri uno di quegli sporcaccioni che frequentano quei brutti posti di Parigi! Ah, ma io non ti ho cresciuto così!"  
"Ora basta Nanny, non ti permetto di assalirmi in questo modo, ricordati che sono un Generale dell'esercito e tutti voi dovete portarmi rispetto, intesi?"  
"Generale dell'esercito, siete Voi che dimenticate troppo spesso di rispettare gli altri, INTESI AUGUSTINN!"

Con Nanny è inutile ribattere, tanto vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola. Avverto che tutti sono contro di me, per fortuna che Marguerite è l'unica a non dire nulla. Altrimenti impazzirei del tutto!

Con sorriso carico di sarcasmo mia figlia mi dice: "Allora padre, lo spettacolo è stato di vostro gradimento? Volete il bis? Magari qui, in camera vostra? Nel vostro letto?"  
"Ma … ma … co .. cosa dici? COME TI PERMETTI SFRONTATA?!"  
"Come mi permetto io? Come vi siete permesso Voi di spiarmi? Ma Vi rendete conto di cosa avete fatto? Tutti mi avevano avvertito di guardare nella mia stanza prima … di giacere con mio marito, ma io non ci ho nemmeno pensato, figurarsi poi immaginarvi prima dal buco della serratura e poi dal passaggio segreto del palazzo, da cui, come sappiamo benissimo, si può sbirciare attraverso le pareti. Allora padre, non mi avete ancora risposto, Vi è piaciuto lo spettacolo?"  
"O .. Oscar .. tu stai esagerando, non dimenticare … coff … coff … che stai parlando con tuo padre … etchum …."  
"E voi con vostra figlia a cui avete mancato di delicatezza."

Vedo la mia Oscar infervorata, mi avvicino, le metto un braccio intorno alle spalle e le dico: "Su calmati, non è il caso di arrabbiarti tanto."

Mia figlia è davvero arrabbiata, ma come darle torto? Mi avvicino ad Augustin gli metto sulle spalle una coperta, lo vedo tremare, gli poso la mano sulla fronte e gli dico: "Augustin, ma tu hai la febbre, ed è molto alta!"  
"Marguerite, non sto per niente bene, e tutti non fanno che rimproverarmi, per fortuna che ho te Marguerite cara, l'unica che ha un po' di considerazione per me."  
"Un momento Augustin, una cosa è che tu non stia bene, e un'altra è quello che tu hai fatto! …"  
"No ti prego .. anche tu no! … Etciuuu' …"  
Mia nonna mi guarda e mi dice: "Andrè è il caso di chiamare il dottore, vado a svegliare Pierre, così viene a visitare questo ….. squinternato … ora capisco sua figlia da chi abbia preso!"  
Come ti permetti di parlarmi così? Nanny non hai nemmeno un po' di considerazione per me? Nemmeno vedendomi in queste condizioni, avete pietà di me? Infondo cosa ho fatto di male? Volevo soltanto assicurarmi …. Il mio erede …. E nient'altro!"

Vedo entrare nella camera di mio padre le mie sorelle Joséphine e Luisa, accompagnate dai loro mariti, appena entrano tutti si chiedono cosa stia accadendo.

La prima è Luisa: "Cosa sta succedendo qui, il vostro vociferare ci ha svegliati … padre ma Voi non vi sentite bene? Ho l'impressione che abbiate la febbre!"  
Joséphine continua: "E' vero padre, Voi non state per niente bene, cosa vi è accaduto, fino a qualche ora fa saltellavate come un grillo! … Oscar ma cosa è accaduto?"

Vedo Oscar continuare a guardare con severità nostro padre, e dice: "Chiedilo a lui Joséphine, magari avrà il coraggio di dirti la verità! … andiamo Andrè, torniamo in camera nostra! Almeno adesso sappiamo che per il momento non saremo spiati!"

Lascio in tutta fretta la camera di mio padre, per tornare nella mia.

"Cosa? Padre, davvero avete spiato gli sposini?"  
"Ma che .. che dici Joséphine, hai capito male … etchum"  
Luisa continua: "No padre, invece abbiamo capito tutti benissimo, Oscar ha insinuato che Voi l'abbiate spiata, a meno che non abbia mentito padre … allora … è vero o non è vero che avete spiato Oscar e Andrè?"  
"Ma .. ma .. ma cos'è questo coff … coff …. interrogatorio? A vostro padre poi?! .. Ma che vi prende, voi davvero state pensato a .. una … cosa simile?"  
"Certo che si padre, Vi conosco perfettamente, e siete capacissimo di farlo!"  
"Joséphine ti proibisco di parlare così a tuo padre, e adesso tutti fuori di qui, visto che nessuno di Voi si preoccupare della salute del proprio genitoree tchum .. VIA HO DETTO! .. NO UN MOMENTO coff cofff… TU CHARLES.. DOPO CHE SARA' ANDATO VIA IL DOTTORE TI VOGLIO IMMEDIATAMENTE IN CAMERA MIA, TU ED IO ABBIAMO UNA QUESTIONE IN SOSPESO DA QUASI VENT'ANNI! CAPITOOO!"  
"Si Signore, ma non Vi agitate, potreste sentirVI ancor peggio!"  
"Di come potrei sentirmi io, non è certo affar vostro, e adesso tutti fuori di qui! FUORI TUTTI HO DETTO!"  
"Si è meglio andare via Maxim, mio padre, se urla così tanto, vuol dire che poi non sta così tanto male."  
"Sfrontata che non sei altro .. FUORI LUISA … ETCIUUU …  
"Andiamo Maxim!"  
"Anche tu Joséphine, fuori di qui! Ah...queste figlie ingrate! Io mi preoccupo per loro...e niente. Si arrabbiano!"

Le mie figlie sono nel corridoio, quando sento un tonfo, con la coperta sulle spalle mi precipito fuori con Marguerite e vediamo Luisa svenuta sul pavimento.

Nonostante non mi senta bene continuo a strillare: "Maximm cosa succedeee!"  
"Non lo so Signore, Luisa è svenuta!"  
"Lo vedo imbecille, voglio sapere cosa è successo a mia figlia?"  
"Calmati Augustin, non è il caso di prendertela con il povero Maxim!"  
"Povero un accidente Marguerite, sicuramente è tutta colpa sua se Luisa sta male, non sa prendersi cura di lei, altrimenti non sarebbe così squinternata la mia povera figlia!"

In men che non si dica tutte le porte delle camere da letto si spalancano, il palazzo Jarjayes ormai si è svegliato già alle prime luci dell'alba, è caos totale!"

Non manca all'appello nemmeno Sassoin.

"Ma cosa succede, cos'è tutta questa confusione? … Comandante, Andrè forse centrate voi in qualche modo? Magari Andrè tuo suocero vi ha beccati durante i lavori in corso?"  
Mio padre strepita: "Dannazione Sassoin, come fai a scherzare in momenti come questi? Non vedi che mia figlia è svenuta?"  
"Oh scusate Signore, ma con tutta questa gente intorno io non me ne sono nemmeno accorto, cosa è successo Generale?"  
"Se lo sapessi Sassoin sarei meno agitato, ti pare?"

Maxim prende in braccio mia figlia e la porta in camera loro, mentre Nanny seguita da Marguerite la raggiungono."

Maxim ha adagiato la mia povera Luisa sul letto, tenta di rianimarla, ma nulla, Nanny le fa annusare i sali, vediamo in lei un minimo di reazione, comincia a lamentarsi apre gli occhi e mormora: "Maxim cosa è successo .."  
"Non so cara eri appena uscita dalla stanza di tuo padre, quando sei svenuta."

"Su coraggio Luisa, tra non molto il dottore sarà qui, ti faremo visitare."  
"Madre … avete chiamato il dottore?"  
"Veramente, l'abbiamo mandato a chiamare per tuo padre, ma adesso visiterà anche te!"

Vedo Augustin entrare in camera di Luisa in compagnia del dottore che dice: "Lassone visitate prima mia figlia, io posso anche aspettare!"

"Va bene Generale, adesso accomodatevi tutti fuori, devo rimanere solo con madame."

Siamo tutti nel corridoio in fermento ad attendere, Oscar continua a guardarmi severamente, mi sento sempre più accaldato, sento le ginocchia piegarsi, mi aggrappo alla ringhiera, vedo Andrè avvicinarmi, mi afferra, mi sostiene.

"Generale, cosa avete?..."  
Lo guardo e gli dico : "Ma possibile che tu non lo veda? Ho la febbre alta Andrè! …"  
"Aggrappatevi a me Generale, Vi porto in camera Vostra."

Vedo Andrè sorreggere mio padre e accompagnarlo in camera sua, li seguo ed entro in camera con loro.  
Andrè lo aiuta delicatamente a sdraiarsi.  
"State davvero male Signore, in attesa che arrivi il dottore, magari vi tengo la fronte fresca con delle pezzuole."

Vedo Andrè portare un catino colmo d'acqua, lo appoggia sul comodino accanto al letto, strizza il panno e lo appoggia sulla fronte. Questo ragazzo è davvero sorprendente, nonostante tutto si prende cura di me, eppure dovrebbe essere arrabbiato con me .. invece …. Beh dopo tutto gli ho dato in sposa mia figlia! Un po' di riconoscenza diamine!

"E tu Oscar cos'hai da guardarmi in quel modo?! .. Guarda Andrè, lui si che si prende cura di me!"  
"Io padre al suo posto non mi preoccuperei più di tanto, Voi state benissimo, anzi di questo passo saremo noi ad avere bisogno del dottor Lassonne!"  
"Oscar, sei davvero una … ingrata! E comunque, se non mi darete i miei nipotini, stai certa che avrete bisogno di Lassonne! E non mi sfuggirete! Etchum …"

Udiamo un boato di voci dal corridoio, Oscar, Andrè ed io ci scrutiamo, e dico: "Ma cosa sta succedendo là fuori, cosa sarà mai tutta questa confusione? Coff …. Oh che notte … che notte …. Un incubo!"  
Oscar mi sorride con aria di sfida e mi dice: "Forse per Voi sarà stata una notte da incubo, ma non per me e Andrè .. non è stato certo così! Oh ma che dico … Voi padre dovreste saperlo!"  
"Oscar, cosa fai ricominci? … Ti piace infierire su tuo padre, vero?"  
"Assolutamente padre non mi piace infierire, però sono gelosa della mia intimità!"

La nostra discussione si interrompe quando vediamo la porta spalancarsi e vediamo entrare il dottore Lassonne e mia madre, che sorridendo felice si precipita al capezzale di mio padre.

"Augustin Augustin , sapessi che bella notizia! …"  
"Cosa succede Marguerite? … Luisa? … Cosa succede a nostra figlia?"  
"Oh Augustin! Il dottore l'ha appena visitata … è incinta Augustin .. Luisa avrà presto un bambino!"  
"Co .. cosa?! Ma dici davvero Marguerite? .. Vuoi dire che quel … buon annulla di Maxim alla fine è servito a qualcosa? No non ci posso credere! Avevo ragione ..sapevo che era lui l'artefice del malumore di mia figlia! Finalmente si è deciso a fare il suo dovere, che Dio sia lodato!"  
Il Generale mi guarda e mi dice: "Sentito Andrè, quel buon annulla di Maxim , ci ha messo ben dieci anni per placare l'animo in subbuglio di mia figlia … mi raccomando … tu … tu … datti da fare e non perdere tempo, anzi … non ho bisogno di Voi due, qui con me, ho Marguerite e Lassonne, si prenderanno loro cura di me, su andate via, tornate nella vostra camera e continuate a …..ehm …. Coff …. proseguire nella vostra ..etchum ….. opera! .."  
Guardo mio padre con rabbia, e dico digrignando al dottore: "Lassonne prescrivete a mio padre una doppia .. no ma che dico .. anzi, tripla dose di laudano in modo tale che dorma almeno tre giorni di continuo!"  
"Ma come osi figlia irriconoscente? Mi preoccupo per te, per la nostra famiglia, per il nostro casato, e tu mi parli così? Via via …. Andrè portala in camera tua e non farla uscire almeno per tre giorni, vi farò portare da mangiare dalla servitù, l'importante è che la rinchiudi in camera e al resto pensaci tu, hai inteso Andrè, cosa voglio dire?"  
"Certo che si Signore, e Vi assicuro che eseguirò i Vostri ordini con molto piacere …."

"E tu Oscar, sii più docile con tuo marito, e non protestare, e adesso vedi di seguire Andrè nella vostra camera da letto … MUOVITII!"  
Oscar non mi dà la possibilità di ribattere, che mi prende per mano e mi trascina via, mi guarda con rabbia e mi dice: "Andiamo Andrè, mio padre sta benissimo, vedrai che di questo passo la febbre sparirà per la disperazione." 


	66. Chapter 66

Mie care leggiadre fanciulle,

anche questa sera ho preso la piuma magica per lasciarvi il prossimo capitolo! Spero che sia di vostro gradimento, e non dimenticate mai, io sono solo una povera vittima!

Attendo con ansia i Vostri commenti!

A presto.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

Il fantasma di nonno Jarjayes

"Allora Augustin stavolta cosa ti è successo, perché tutto questo trambusto?! Ho l'impressione che nella tua casa non ci sia pace, a quanto pare succede di tutto!"  
"Parli bene tu Lassonne, visto che hai avuto la fortuna di avere solamente figli maschi, non come me, che ogni giorno sono continuamente in lotta con le mie figlie, e che figlie …... quelle sono delle arpie! Eppure credimi Lassonne, la mia Marguerite è dolcissima con tutti, ma loro … ETCIUUU … loro sono così … battagliere .. così … sfrontate … così …!"  
"Così Jarjayes, Augustin?"  
"Ma no! Cosa dici Lassonne?! Io .. Io riconosco che .. che sono un tantino turbolenti .. però .. però…!"  
"Però Augustin?!"  
"Si … hai ragione amico mio … lo ammetto .. hanno la tempra dei Jarjayes, nessuna, dico nessuna, ha il carattere dolce e remissivo della mia Marguerite! …. Che condanna Lassonne … basta poco e sono tutte contro di me! … ETCIUU …."  
"Ma cosa dici Augustin! Ma se le tue figlie sono donne a modo, cos'altro vuoi da loro, sei un padre davvero fortunato!"  
"Lassonne….. Lassonne beato te amico mio!"  
"Su su Augustin, non esagerare adesso!"  
Marguerite mi guarda severamente e mi dice: "Calmati Augustin, hai la febbre, vuoi rilassarti un po'?! E poi stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze, non è giusto che tu parli così delle nostre figliuole! …. "  
"Marguerite, come posso calmarmi, ma tu vedi cosa sta succedendo qui? Non si capisce più nulla, e sia tu che Lassonne mi dite pure che non dovrei lamentarmi?! ETCIUU …"  
"Certo che non si capisce più nulla Augustin, ed è tutta colpa tua quello che sta succedendo qui a palazzo, e la cosa peggiore è che tu non te ne renda nemmeno conto! Augustin, sei davvero incredibile, e hai anche la sfacciataggine di lamentarti? Sei assurdo! .. Da quando ti sei messo in testa questa storia dell'erede, non ti riconosco più, guarda poi dove ti ha portato la tua ostinazione, sei qui a letto, con la febbre alta, e per di più riesci anche a controbattere a tutto quello che ti si dice, oltre ad essere assurdo, sei anche incredibile !"  
"Senti Marguerite, io non ho fatto nulla di male a …."  
"COSA?! Tu non hai fatto nulla di male?! Ma se … Augustin, tu sei in queste condizioni perché sei stato per ore e ore nelle segrete del palazzo, è normale che tu abbia preso freddo e adesso abbia la febbre!"  
Sento Lassonne ribattere: "OH! Dunque, finalmente ho capito il vero motivo perché sono qui dalle prime luci dell'alba … quindi Augustin hai la febbre!"  
"Lassonne….. ma … ci voleva così tanto a capire che ho la febbre? … Etchum ….Ti ci metti anche tu adesso?!"  
Mi siedo, guardo il mio impaziente amico e gli dico: "Dunque amico mio, madame Marguerite ha appena detto che sei in queste condizioni perché hai fatto una visitina ai tuoi antenati, è andata così Augustin? Perché, se è lecito saperlo, cosa ti è saltato in testa, per intrattenerti per ore in quel posto tanto freddo e umido?"  
Mia moglie incalza: "Su avanti Augustin, racconta a Lassonne perché ti sei intrattenuto lì tutta la notte?! .. Io preferisco andarmene, almeno non ascolto le stupide giustificazioni che darai a Lassonne! … A dopo dottore!"  
"A dopo madame Marguerite!"

Rimango solo con il dottore e gli dico: "L'hai sentita Lassonne? Anche lei è contro di me, sono tutti contro di me, nessuno mi capisce."  
"Ascoltami Augustin, prima ti visito e poi mi parli di cosa ti è successo."  
"Va bene Lassonne, ma è solo un brutto raffreddore e nient'altro!"  
"Questo lascialo dire a me Generale!"  
"Si va bene …"

Dopo avermi visitato il dottore mi dice: "E' davvero un brutto raffreddore, devi rimanere qualche giorno a letto a riposo, che sia riposo assoluto Augustin! … Ti prescriverò una tisana, per questo brutto malanno."  
"Lassone, non vorrei che tu mi prescrivessi anche del laudano, perchè io voglio rimanere vigile, e sempre attento a ciò che succede intorno a me!"  
"Augustin, tu non cambierai mai! … Ma si può sapere perché tua figlia Oscar era tanto arrabbiata con te?E' uscita dalla tua stanza davvero infervorata, che cosa le hai fatto?"  
"Io? Ma niente Lassonne!… I figli … che ingrati che sono amico mio! …... Noi ci prodighiamo per loro affinché tutto vada per il verso giusto, e loro invece, non apprezzano mai i nostri sforzi … ETCIUUM ….. Bah …... meglio non pensarci!"  
"Augustin … ho un terribile sospetto. Cosa ci facevi nelle segrete del palazzo nel cuore della notte?! A quanto ne so, i corridoi hanno l'accesso in tutte le stanze del palazzo o sbaglio? …. E tu … senti Augustin, ti conosco, non è che sei andato lì per spiare gli sposi?"  
"No, non ti sbagli affatto infatti … ETCIUMM … scusami Lassonne, dunque dicevo …... io volevo assicurarmi che mia figlia Oscar e Andrè, facessero ..ehm…..ecco…. insomma… tutto quello che dovrebbero fare dei novelli sposi e così, ho deciso di assicurarmi della questione …"  
"CO … COSA HAI FATTO Augustin?! Tu …... tu li hai spiati?! No, non ci posso credere! Ora capisco perché tua figlia era furibonda! Ma Augustin cosa ti succede? Perché ti comporti in questo modo, eppure sei un Generale esemplare, tutti ti rispettano e ti apprezzano nel tuo lavoro, cosa ti prende amico mio? Io più ti ascolto e più stento a crederci! E' mai possibile Augustin?!"  
"Lassonne, il lavoro non ha nulla a che vedere con i problemi familiari che mi assillano."  
"Ma quali problemi Augustin? Ma se hai una splendida famiglia, e poi hai passato il titolo del tuo casato ad Oscar, addirittura Andrè ha accettato che i suoi figli portino il tuo cognome anziché il suo, ma cosa vuoi ancora da quei ragazzi?"  
"E' qui che nasce il problema Lassonne: gli eredi, voglio quanto prima il mio erede … anzi … un intero esercito di eredi, altrimenti con Oscar il mio nome si estinguerà ed io non posso permetterlo! … Ma ci pensi il nome dei Jarjayes soccombere per mancanza di discendenza? No questo mai Lassonne .. a costo di obbligarli a … ma no che dico, quei due sono due esperti in materia, non hanno bisogno di essere invogliati!"  
"Benedetto Signore, ma vuoi dare tempo ai ragazzi a …"  
"Senti Lassonne … io li ho visti e ti dico che se la cavano bene, anzi benissimo, e se tutto va come deve, avrò presto il mio esercito di nipoti! …. Però Lassonne, di tanto in tanto mi assale l'angoscia, e allora mi chiedo: perché non è ancora arrivato, visto che ormai sono passati quasi tre mesi da quando quei due se la intendono, e perché ancora niente?….. Oi Oi che mal di testa! .. Questa febbre comincia a darmi noia!"  
"Ancora con questa storia Augustin? Ma hai visto Luisa, che dopo ben dieci anni, adesso avrà il suo primo figlio."  
"Beh si .. si .. su questo ti do ragione, se ce l'ha fatta Maxim ... ce la farà anche Andrè, ne sono … certo … spero! .. Però vedessi Lassonne che portento che è quel ragazzo, e mia figlia .. beh non è da meno …. E detta legge anche in determinate situazioni! "  
"Augustin, più ti ascolto e più mi preoccupi, se ti ascoltasse madame Marguerite …"  
"Oh Lassonne, ma non ti ho già detto che tutti ce l'hanno con me?! .. Perfino Nanny è arrabbiata con me, e mi ha dato dello spione svergognato."  
"E non è così Augustin, credi che non abbia ragione? Ma senti cosa mi racconti su Oscar e Andrè, ma a te sembra normale …. spiarli nella loro stanza da letto? Io non so come tua figlia abbia reagito, come minimo dovrebbe sfidarti a duello!"  
"Zitto, non farti sentire! Che l'ha già fatto una volta. Coff … coff … pure la tosse …. E sapessi che magra figura ho fatto davanti a tutta alla famiglia! No, non voglio etcium …. non voglio ripetere nuovamente quell'esperienza, tutti riderebbero di me."  
"Eh, ma di questo passo Augustin, mi sa che te la vai a cercare amico mio. Bene io qui ho finito, vado via, e tu vedi di riposarti e stare tranquillo, prendi la tisana che ti ho prescritto, e vedrai che nel giro di un paio di giorni ti sentirai meglio. Ripasserò più tardi per vedere se la febbre è scesa."  
"Grazie Lassonne! …. Lassonne, per favore, fa venire qui Charles, il marito di Joséphine, devo parlargli, e non solo lui … Di a Louis, il marito di Marianne, che dopo voglio anche lui qui in camera mia."  
"Va bene Augustin, dirò loro di venire."  
"Uno per volta Lassonne, che l'uno non sappia dell'altro, non voglio diventare lo zimbello dei miei generi!"  
"Come vuoi Augustin! .. Io non so perché tu voglia parlare con loro, però vedi di non agitarti, che potresti sentirti male, ed io devo fare un giro piuttosto lungo con i miei pazienti."  
"Etciuu … si si ho capito, va pure adesso .. Etciuu ..ah no …. Lassonne, per favore, amico mio….fai qualche parola con Oscar e Andrè…..ti prego….per tranquillizzarmi…che so…magari vieni a cena questa sera…così mi visiti e fai una chiacchierata con loro, per mia tranquillità….sai sono ammalato….."  
"Augustin, sei impossibile, ha ragione tua moglie. Comunque verrò volentieri a cena, con la mia signora. Se poi dovessi, in qualche modo, finire sul discorso con tua figlia e tuo genero…..solo per farti smettere di dire fesserie! Che sia chiaro!"

Esco fuori dalla stanza di Augustin,tutta la famiglia attende da me sue notizie, e dico a sua moglie: "Madame Marguerite, vostro marito ha solo un brutto raffreddore ….. Nanny qui ci sono gli appunti, dove ho segnato come preparare la tisana ad Augustin, dovrai somministrargliela due volte al giorno. Guarda che è piuttosto amara…..ma tanto lui è un soldato, non farà i capricci! Ah, tornerò questa sera, mi ha invitato a cena con la mia signora…..spero di non creare problemi."  
"Si, va bene dottore, adesso vado in cucina e gliela preparo."  
Vedo Nanny lasciare il corridoio borbottando: "Accidenti a te Augustin, e pensare che solamente ieri eravamo tutti presi dalle nozze dei ragazzi, e adesso tu hai scombussolato l'intero palazzo! … Accidenti a te Augustin!"

Guardo il marito di Joséphine e gli dico: "Il Generale vuole vederti, va da lui, cerca di non farlo agitare, sta davvero male."  
"E poi Carl, subito dopo vuole vedere te."  
"Me? Anche me? Ma cosa succede, perché vuole parlare con noi, e per giunta separatamente?!"  
"Non lo so, ma mi ha detto di riferirvelo. Devo andare, buongiorno a tutti."  
"Buongiorno a Voi dottore!"  
Carl chiede a Charles: "Ma cosa avrà da dirci nostro suocero, hai sentito il dottore? Vuole vederci separatamente."  
"Non lo so Carl, ma dobbiamo aspettarci di tutto!"  
Sento Joséphine che mi dice: "Aspetta caro, vengo con te."  
"Meglio di no Joséphine, non vorrei che si adirasse per la tua presenza, e magari mi dica che non so difendermi da solo."  
"Ma Charles io .. tu sai cosa ti dirà, io te l'ho già accennato e non vorrei che …"  
"Sta tranquilla cara, me la caverò, a dopo … però augurami buona fortuna ah ah ah!"

Vedo Charles entrare in camera di mio padre, a dirla tutta sono un tantino preoccupata, è meglio che mi avvicini alla porta e ascolti, almeno se mio padre metterà in difficoltà mio marito, sarò pronta a intervenire."  
Carl mi guarda e mi dice: "Joséphine ma cosa succede, da quanto ho capito, tu ne sai qualcosa!"  
"Si Carl, devo metterti a conoscenza di cosa andrai incontro ….."

Vedo mia sorella Joséphine parlare con Louis, mi avvicino e le chiedo: "Cos'altro sta succedendo, perché nostro padre vuole parlare con Louis e Charles?"  
"Marianne vieni, la questione riguarda anche te, ora vi spiego!"

Oscar ed io siamo seduti sul bordo della grande fontana situata al centro del giardino, vediamo che il personale di servizio si sta dando un gran da fare per portare via tutto l'allestimento della festa di nozze, la guardo e le dico: "Oscar, e pensare che fino a qualche ora fa, qui c'è stata una bellissima festa di nozze. E stamattina sta succedendo di tutto."  
"Andrè ti prego, mio padre è davvero impossibile, se continua così, non rimango qui per la licenza matrimoniale, anzi Andrè, sai che ti dico? Facciamo immediatamente i bagagli e andiamo via da qui, per tutto il tempo della nostra licenza …"  
"Uhmm .. l'idea mi piace, dove vorresti andare?"  
"Non lo so Andrè, in qualsiasi posto, purché sia lontano da mio padre … magari … sai che ti dico? Anche al casino di caccia, mi starebbe bene, l'importante è che sia lontano dal palazzo … allora Andrè?"  
"Mi sta bene Oscar, andiamo a preparare immediatamente i nostri bagagli."  
Oscar si alza, mi prende la mano e mi dice: "Su Andrè, prepariamo tutto, tra meno di un'ora voglio essere lontana da qui!"

Percorriamo velocemente il giardino, saliamo le scale, in breve tempo siamo in camera nostra dove troviamo le mie sorelle, Joséphine e Marianne.

"Voi qui? Cosa succede?"  
Marianne è la prima a parlare: "Siamo venute a cercarti Oscar, abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto!"  
"Ma come … cos'altro succede adesso?"  
Joséphine incalza: "Vedi Oscar, nostro padre ha convocato nella sua stanza Carl e mio marito …"  
"E perché mai? E' forse un'altra trovata di nostro padre?"  
"Beh, diciamo che è un po' colpa mia, vedi, l'altra sera .. io gli ho detto senza mezzi termini che Charles ed io l'ho abbiamo fatto sul suo letto, e ho aggiunto che se crede che le sue figlie si siano sposate tutte caste e pure si sbaglia e …"  
"Ma dico io …. Joséphine, conoscendo nostro padre come ti è saltato in mente di dirgli una cosa simile?! Lo sai che adesso scoppierà il finimondo?!"  
"Lo so Oscar, ma lui mi ha punzecchiato, ed io non ho saputo resistere e così …"  
"E così Charles è da nostro padre …. ma cosa centra Louis?"  
"Vedi, lui non è mica uno stupido, anzi, e visto che la piccola Marguerite è nata sette mesi dopo che Marianne si è sposata, lui adesso ha il cruccio che nostra nipote sia stata concepita nel suo letto, e quindi adesso i nostri mariti sono sotto interrogatorio."  
"Ma io ancora non capisco, come potrei aiutarvi?"  
"Vedi, noi vorremmo che noi tre accedessimo nella sua stanza attraverso il passaggio segreto .."  
"Continuo a non capirvi, ma qual è lo scopo di tutto questo?"  
"Lui si è chiuso in camera con Louis e Charles, vuole parlare da solo con loro senza testimoni, ed io e Marianne, vorremmo tirargli uno scherzo, origliamo come ormai è sua abitudine e infine entriamo, giusto per fargli una sorpresa e magari perché no … per stemperare un po' i toni .. allora ci stai? E poi solo tu conosci queste segrete, quindi contiamo su di te."  
Vedo Oscar sorridere e ribattere: "Però …... perché no, dopotutto proverebbe sulla sua pelle cosa significa essere spiato … vedremo come reagirà il nostro Signor padre, e poi potrebbero aver bisogno d'aiuto! … Andrè noi entriamo da qui, e lasciamo il passaggio aperto .."  
"Ma Oscar, dimentichi forse che l'uscita che porta nella stanza di tuo padre si è bloccata, come farete ad entrare, magari non si apre nemmeno questa volta!"  
"Andrè il muro non è stato chiuso, ma socchiuso, l'ho notato quando siamo andati via dalla camera, sta tranquillo, poi se fosse chiuso e non si dovesse aprire, torneremo indietro … però mio padre merita di essere burlato in qualche modo! … Marianne Joséphine, su andiamo!"

Vedo mia moglie e le sue sorelle prendere delle candele e addentrarsi nel passaggio segreto, lasciano la porta aperta ed io pazientemente aspetto che tornino.

"Accidenti come è buio qui … e fa pure freddo! … Ora capisco perché nostro padre si è ammalato!"  
"Ben gli sta Marianne, cosa credi che abbia spiato solo nostra sorella Oscar? No ti sbagli invece, questa notte anche io e Charles ci siamo cimentati in una turbolenta notte d'amore, e lui passando di qua, ha ammirato anche le mie pratiche amatorie ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, come fai a ridere e non arrabbiarti?!"  
"Su via Oscar, a cosa servirebbe, tanto ormai siamo state spiate, e magari si sarà anche rallegrato per la destrezza delle sue figlie ah ah ah!"

"Accidenti Oscar, non ero mai venuta qui, è davvero incredibile!"  
"Più che incredibile Joséphine, io dire impressionante!"  
"Ma su sorelle adesso non esagerate, è soltanto un corridoio privo di finestre, tutto qui!"  
"Si parli bene tu Oscar, visto che sei così temeraria!"  
"Non esagerare adesso Marianne …. Oscar, siamo già passati davanti alla mia stanza?"  
"Non ancora, quasi Joséphine … ancora cinquanta metri e ci siamo … Ecco Joséphine siamo davanti alla tua camera."  
"Oscar sono curiosa di vedere come è posizionato lo spioncino, fa vedere …. Olalà perbacco! Ma da qui non si perde di un millimetro lo spettacolo …. e si ….. c'è proprio una vista meravigliosa! Accidenti! … Però Oscar, nostro padre ha assistito davvero ad una strepitosa rappresentazione da parte delle sue figlie ah ah ah! …. Dimmi Oscar, anche lo spioncino che da nella tua camera è posizionato allo stesso modo?"  
"Purtroppo si Joséphine, nostro padre non si è perso proprio nulla!"  
"Be su sorellina, pazienza, dopo tutto nostro padre si sarà rallegrato che le loro figlie sono delle vere e proprie Jarjayes ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, come fai a scherzare su una cosa tanto … imbarazzante, io solo al pensiero ….."  
Marianne mi dice: "Hai ragione Oscar, ma ormai non puoi farci più niente, su proseguiamo ….  
Oscar, manca ancora tanto per arrivare alla stanza di nostro padre?"  
"No Marianne ormai ci siamo quasi, ancora un paio di stanze …. Ecco è quella … e la parete non è chiusa del tutto … scc … si sentono le grida di nostro padre … su avviciniamoci … ascoltiamo!"

"Posso entrare Signor Generale?"  
"Certo che si, altrimenti perché ti avrei detto di venire in camera mia! Su muoviti, avvicinati al mio letto, non pretenderai mica che mi alzi? Non vedi che sto male?"  
"Si si certo Signore, arrivo."

Mi avvicino timidamente al capezzale del Generale, che mi guarda con aria minacciosa, mi aspetto di tutto da lui ….. ecco sono pronto!

"General ….."  
"Sta zitto Charles, devo parlare prima io, dopo toccherà a te farlo, e guai se tu non …. Bah! Ma che giustificazione potresti darmi, impossibile nessuna! Mia figlia mi ha confessato dopo quasi vent'anni, dico, quasi vent'anni che tu e lei avete … consumato sul … sul .. mio …. SU QUESTO LETTO CHARLES, E PER DI PIU' PRIMA CHE VOI VI SPOSASTE! ALLORA COS'HAI DA DIRMI A TUA DISCOLPA?"  
"Nulla Signore, non posso dirVi nulla a nostra o meglio .. a mia discolpa. È stata tutta colpa mia, Joséphine non centra, non ha alcuna colpa!"  
"Su questo ne dubito, conoscendo mia figlia, però apprezzo almeno che tu abbia avuto il coraggio di prenderti le tue responsabilità …però … però il fatto che Voi l'abbiate fatto su … SU QUESTO LETTO, IO NON LO MANDO GIU' … quindi tieniti a mia disposizione, penserò inseguito come punirti, etcium …. quest'onta ha macchiato il mio onore! .. Sul mio letto…. Coff … coff …. DEPREVATOOOO! E ADESSO FUORI DI QUI, E FA ENTRARE QUELL'ALTRO .. SPUDORATO!"  
"Come Signore, anche lui lo ha fatto qui sul vostro letto?"  
"CO … COME?! MI AUGURO DI NO, SFRONTATO! Etcium E' QUESTO CHE DEVO CHIEDERGLI! E ADESSO FUORI, FUORIII!"  
"Si signore!"  
"No anzi no, fa entrare l'altro spudorato, e tu devi rimanere qui! Tanto ormai lo sai, è inutile mandarti via! Su forza .. fa entrare l'altro sciagurato, adesso tocca a lui."  
"Sissignore, come volete Signore …"  
"Sissignore come volete Signore! Tutte belle parole, e poi, avete approfittato delle mie figlie … anche se ho qualche dubbio in merito. SU SBRIGATII!"

Apro la porta vedo mio cognato e gli dico timidamente: "Entra Louis, il Generale, vuole parlare anche con te."

Entro lentamente nella stanza del Generale seguito da Louis, ci avviciniamo, siamo al suo letto, il Generale si tira nuovamente su e guardando negli occhi Louis, digrigna sottovoce: "Dimmi, tu e mia figlia dove avete concepito la mia nipotina Marguerite?!"  
"Ma .. ma .. Generale cosa dite .. cosa significa questa domanda?"  
"Le domande le faccio io qui, non tu, adesso sta zitto e fammi finire! .. Dunque sarò più chiaro. Io non ti ho mai chiesto nessuna spiegazione sulla nascita di mia nipote, va beh che sia nata apparentemente settimina, che poi, non aveva certo l'aria di una neonata nata in anticipo, anzi, era piuttosto cresciutella, forse anche troppo per essere nata prematura, e questa cosa la dice lunga, però … quello che mi preme sapere è se l'avete concepita qui, sul MIO LETTO, SONO STATO CHIARO Louis?!"  
"Vi prego Generale, non è il caso di urlare …"  
"IO URLO QUANTO MI PARE,MI SONO SPIEGATO LOUIS?! SONO IN CASA MIA E VOI DUE SIETE I MARITI DELLE MIE FIGLIE, E HO TUTTO IL DIRITO DI URLARVI ADDOSSO E CHIEDERVI SPIEGAZIONI, INTESI?"  
"Sssii Signo .. re .."  
"Oh bene! Finalmente ci siamo capiti. Allora Carl anche voi due avete consumato prima del matrimonio? E sta attento a quello che mi dici, perché la verità, la tirerò fuori comunque, capisci?"  
"Sssi Signore …"  
"Oh! Allora? L'hai fatto o no prima del matrimonio?"

Vedo il Generale guardarmi con aria minacciosa, e con una tale caparbietà che non sembra affatto ammalato,anzi, a me da l'impressione che stia benissimo, più del solito. Sono costretto a confessargli tutto, non posso permettergli che metta sotto interrogatorio la mia cara moglie.

Rispondo timidamente: "Sssi Signore …"  
"COSA?! LO SAPEVOOO … ETCIUU … maledizione anche la febbre ci mancava adesso, proprio ora che debbo chiarire una questione tanto importante.  
LOUIS ADESSO DIMMI, LO HAI FATTO NEL MIO LETTO ANCHE TU?!"  
"Ma .. ma Signore io …"  
"Allora … perché indugi nel rispondermi?"  
"Vedete ecco io …."  
"Lo sapevo .. lo sapevo .. anche tu screanzato!"

Vedo il Generale tentare di alzarsi dal letto e sollevare il destro, io mi allontano e gli dico: "Ca … calmatevi Signore .. vedete non è successo sul .. vostro letto ma sul vostro sofà .."  
"OH Dio nooo … noooo … io li ci passo ore e ore davanti al camino in compagnia della mia amata Margherite, a parlare … a leggere … anche a … beh questo non è affar di nessuno … e voi due avete concepito la mia nipotina lì sul mio sofà? No no no non voglio, non lo accetto! Non bastava che sono sdraiato su un letto in cui è stata intaccata la morale e la decenza della mia intimità coniugale, adesso anche sul mio sofà …. Di questo passo morirò di crepacuore!"  
"Signore io …"  
"Tu cosa genero degenerato?! Hai anche il coraggio di aprire bocca? Ma dico io il castello è … enorme, contiene più di cento stanze e voi due dove dovevate intrallazzarvi con le mie figlie? Nella mia stanza, è ovvio! NON è VERO?!

Guardo mio cognato Charles diventare piccolo piccolo dalla vergogna, non riesce a dire nulla, è rimasto in silenzio anche lui, proprio come me, è meglio che non dica più una parola, servirebbe soltanto a far infervorare di più il Generale, dopo tutto credo che non abbia tutti i torti!

"Voi due, perché non parlate, non dite più nemmeno una parola, PERCHE' DANNAZIONEEE NON MI DATE ALCUNA SODDISFAZIONE?!"  
"Signore ve.. vedete .. noi non vogliamo farVi agitare ancora di più … i .. il dottor Lassonne ha detto che …"  
"Adesso mettete in mezzo Lassonne, perché non sapete cosa dire a vostra discolpa?Etttciummm"  
"Nnno … Signore .. è che noi … non vogliamo che Vi … agitiate ancora di più e allora …"  
"Come potrei non agitarmi, dopo quello che ho saputo, e sono sicuro che nemmeno le altre mie figlie siano state da meno, ho deciso chiamerò anche gli altri imbecilli che ho come generi e vediamo se anche loro si sono intrufolati in camera mia per le loro sconcezze."  
"Tu .. tutti .. Signore?"  
"Si tutti, tutti tranne Maxim, quello è sicuro che non ha combinato nulla con mia figlia prima delle nozze … ma gli altri no! Loro verranno passati tutti in rassegna!"

Dico sottovoce a mia sorella ridacchiando: "Marianne, ma dico, proprio sul sofà di nostro padre? Non potevi andare altrove?"  
Rispondo altrettanto divertita:"E tu allora Joséphine, addirittura sul letto dei nostri genitori? Non c'era un altro posto? Secondo me quello che hai fatto tu Joséphine è ancora più scandaloso! … E tu Oscar dove lo hai fatto con Andrè, magari sul loro tappeto davanti al fuoco ah ah ah!"  
Joséphine ribatte: "No Marianne, Oscar l'ha fatto nel suo letto, ed è stata colta sul fatto da nostra madre e da nostro padre, credo che sia stato ancora più imbarazzante ah ah ah!"  
"Ehi voi due invece di ridere, cerchiamo di ascoltare cosa dice ancora nostro padre ai vostri mal capitati mariti ah ah ah!"

Vedo il Generale accigliarsi ancora di più, gli dico timidamente: "Co .. cosa avete Signore, Vi sentite ancora peggio?"  
"Scc … sta zitto idiota! … Voi due non avete sentito nulla?"  
"Cosa Signore?"  
"Delle risate provenire dal passaggio segreto …"  
"No Signore …"

"AH AHAHAH …"

"Ma si invece …. C'è qualcuno li dietro … ho sentito benissimo …. Aspetta che mi alzo!"

Vediamo il Generale alzarsi dal letto barcollante e dirigersi vero il muro socchiuso.

"AH AHAHAH …"

"Ma cosa succede Generale?!"  
Zitto tu .. buono a nulla! Ho sentito ridere … c'è qualcuno li dietro e voglio vedere di chi si tratta .."

Tento di aiutarlo nella sua impresa ma lui scostandomi con il braccio, mi dice: "Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, lasciami depravato, levati di mezzo!"

Mi allontano appena da lui, lo vedo avvicinarsi alla parete socchiusa fino ad addentrarsi, penso: però che tempra che ha quest'uomo, un vero temerario!.

"C'è qualcuno? …. Allora .. chi c'è? … Sono sicuro che c'è qualcuno ad origliare, allora chi è? ….. CHIUNQUE SIA VENGA FUORI IMMEDIATAMENTE, QUESTO E' UN ORDINE!"

Joséphine ci fa cenno di tacere e spegne immediatamente la candela.

L'eco della mia voce non si fa attendere, quando sento delle risate … "lo sapevo che c'è qualcuno ad origliare, avanti vieni fuori!"

Invito le mie sorelle, Oscar e Marianne, a tacere e con voce grave dico: "AUGUSTIN ….. AUGUSTIN ….."  
"Chi … chi … sei …"  
"SONO IL FANTASMA DI TUO NONNO …. AUGUSTINNNN …."  
"Co … cosa? Il fa .. fantasma di mio nonno ….. qua … quale … nonno?"  
"TUO NONNO Augustinnn … IL TUO PREDECESSORE …. E TU SEI QUEL NIPOTE … CHE PORTA IL MIO NOME … COLUI CHE RAPPRESENTA LA MIA DISCENDENZAAA :…"

Vedo Joséphine divertirsi ad improvvisarsi fantasma, mentre io e Marianne rimaniamo incredule al suo scherzo.

"Cosa … vol … volete da me …"  
"DEVI LASCIARE IN PACE LE MIE NIPOTI … AUGUSTINNN …."  
"Si … si … ce .. certo nonno … Ve .. ve lo pro… prometto … pe .. però nonno Voi non sapete cosa hanno combinat …."  
"AUGUSTINNN ….."  
"Sssi .. no … nonno co … cosa c'è?"  
"TI HO DETTO CHE LE DEVI LASCIARE IN PACEEE … HAI CAPITO AUGUSTINNNN?!"

"Louis, ma senti le voci provenire dal passaggio segreto?"  
"Si Charles, le sento anch'io .. non ci saranno per caso i fantasmi? E il Generale è lì dentro … cosa facciamo Charles?"  
"Louis, andiamo a vedere, non possiamo lasciarlo la dentro da solo …"  
"Charles, io direi di lasciarlo la dentro, magari torna fuori cambiato in meglio … più comprensivo e meno Generale. Che ne pensi?"  
"Non so Luis, e se poi ci dovesse accusare di codardia e magari ci accusa anche di averlo lasciato da solo? Non ci conviene Charles … iracondo com'è ci sfida anche a duello.  
Allora cosa facciamo?"  
"Andiamo a vedere cosa succede Charles,meglio affrontare con lui i fantasmi, che essere sfidati a duello, sai che scandalo che ne verrebbe fuori!"  
"Su questo ti do ragione Louis, ma riguardo ai fantasmi …... ho qualche dubbio, comunque è meglio andare!"

"Ascoltate nonno … la .. lasciatemi par .. ETCIUU … parlare .. vedete qui a palazzo ho un mucchio di … di problemi per colpa delle Vostre ni .. poti e …"  
"SO TUTTO AUGUSTIN SEI FUORI DI TE PERCHE' TUA FIGLIA MAGGIORE HA CONSUMATO NEL TUUUOOOO LETTOOO … NON E' VEROOO?!"  
"Sssiii nonno e … poi … l'altra .. Mari …. Marianne …. lo ha f … fatto sul mio ….."  
"VORRAI DIRE SUL MIO SOFA'! …. AUGUSTIN DIMENTICHI CHE QUEL SOFA' E' APPARTENUTO A ME… PRIMA CHE A TE …"  
"Si .. certo nonno .. però … io …."  
"PERCHE' HAI SPIATO TUA FIGLIA OSCAR QUESTA NOTTE?"  
"Io ve … veramente …"  
"TU NIENTE! LE DEVI LASCIARE IN PACE … ALTRIMENTI NON AVRAI VITA FACILE CON ME, HAI CAPITO AUGUSTIN?"  
"Si .. certo nonno .. pro prometto che non dirò più nulla e le lascerò in pace …"

Prendo immediatamente la via di uscita, quando sento ancora la voce di mio nonno che mi urla dietro: "AUGUSTINNN …"  
"Co … cosa c'è nonno?"  
"NON DIMENTICARE CHE ANCHE TU HAI FATTO LE STESSE COSE DELLE TUE FIGLIE … O FORSE LO HAI DIMENTICATOOOO?!"  
"N…..no no certo che no .. nonno …"  
"TI HO VISTO SAI?! QUANDO HAI CONSUMATO CON MARGUERITE PRIMA DEL MATRIMONIO …. ERI NELLE SCUDERIE …. E LE MIE BIS BIS NIPOTI, NON DIMENTICARE CHE HANNO SANGUE JARJAYES SCORRERE NELLE LORO VENE!"  
"Ssi ...nonn …."  
"E ORA SPARISCI .. TORNA IN CAMERA TUA ,CHE PER SPIARE LA PIU' GIOVANE DELLE TUE FIGLIE, TI SEI AMMALATO …. E NON TORMENTARE QUEI DUE BRAVI RAGAZZI CHE SONO IN CAMERA TUA, ALTRIMENTI TI VENGO A TROVARTI FIN LA', CAPITOOOO AUGUSTINN?!"  
"Si si certo nonno!"

Corro a più non posso per il corridoio delle segrete, fino a che non mi scontro con due figure, urlo: "AAAAAA …."  
"Signore Generale calmateVi, siamo noi: Louis e Charles, cosa Vi succede, perché siete spaventato, nemmeno se aveste visto un fantasma!"  
"Si si .. certo che ci sono i fantasmi, per esattezza, li dentro c'è il fantasma di mio nonno Augustin. Su presto andiamo via di qui, forza …"  
"Ma Signore cosa dite?"  
"MUOVETEVI HO DETTO! FUORI DI QUA!"

In brevissimo tempo lasciamo le segrete e ci ritroviamo nuovamente in camera del Generale, che spaventatissimo si mette a letto e ci chiede: "Fatemi portare una tazza di laudano immediatamente, devo dormire, non sto bene, sono stanco, però uno di voi rimane con me, non voglio rimanere da solo!"  
"Rimango io con Voi Signore, mentre Charles, va a prenderVi il Vostro laudano."  
"Va .. va bene.. su muoviti."

Accompagno alla porta mio cognato e gli dico: "Charles, è evidente che la febbre deve essere alta, sta sragionando, dice che nel passaggio segreto c'è il fantasma di suo nonno."  
"Louis indubbiamente avrà la febbre altissima, ma dimmi tu, quando il Generale non sragiona? Io sinceramente, me lo ricordo sempre così! Beh io vado .. faccio prima possibile!"

Sono nella mia camera, aspetto che Oscar e le sue sorelle tornino dalle segrete, comincio ad udire delle risate: sono loro, eccole escono dal passaggio e ridono, soprattutto Joséphine e Marianne, quest'ultima dice: "Giustizia è fatta ah ah ah .. adesso vedrete sorelle, nostro padre ci lascerà in pace ah ahah!"  
Joséphine aggiunge: "Stanne pure certa che sarà così, non ci darà più fastidio per un bel po' ah ahah!"  
"Joséphine, ma come ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile?"  
"Ah ah .. Non lo so Oscar, forse mi ha ispirato il luogo in cui eravamo, sai, non ci ero mai stata e così la mia fantasia ha preso il sopravvento ah ah ah!"  
Guardo mia moglie e le chiedo: "Ma si può sapere cosa è successo, perché ridete così tanto?"  
Joséphine tra una risata e l'altra mi dice: "Vedi Andrè, credo che nostro padre se ne starà buono per un pezzo ah ah ah!"  
"E come avete fatto Joséphine?"  
Oscar mi guarda e ribatte: "Vuoi dire come ha fatto! Vedi Andrè, mio padre,dalla sua stanza, ci ha sentite ridere, ed è entrato nel passaggio segreto, e Joséphine ha camuffato la voce, e si è spacciata per il fantasma del nostro bisnonno."  
"Cosa?! .. Ma Oscar dici davvero?"  
"Certo che si Andrè, mio padre ci ha creduto, ed è scappato via da lì, promettendo a … suo nonno di lasciarci in pace, capito Andrè?"  
"Ah ah ah … Noo non ci posso credere ah ah ah … ma dici davvero ah ah ah!"  
"Dico davvero Andrè, ma noi adesso prepariamo i bagagli e andiamo via!"  
Joséphine in un sussulto di protesta interviene: "Cosa? Dove credete di andare voi due?"  
"Via Joséphine, basta che sia lontano da qui! Andrè ed io vogliamo vivere qualche giorno in tranquillità, siamo davvero stanchi di tutto quello che sta succedendo a causa di nostro padre!"  
"Ma Oscar, tu stessa poco fa, hai detto che nostro padre se ne starà buono per un po' di tempo, cosa vuoi fare, andartene?"  
"Si Joséphine!"  
"Ma no ascolta, noi rimarremo a palazzo ancora qualche settimana, mi dispiacerebbe davvero che voi ve ne andaste, lo sai che non ci vedremo per chissà per quanto tempo, e poi vedrai, dopo lo spavento che gli abbiamo fatto prendere, non ci darà più fastidio; e se così non fosse allora sarò io stesso a prepararvi i bagagli! Va bene Oscar?"  
"E va bene Joséphine, Andrè ed io,rimarremo a palazzo!"

"Charles, figliolo cosa è successo?"  
"Madame Marguerite, veramente il Generale ha la febbre alta e sragiona ….."  
"Cosa succede Charles?"  
"Il Generale si è addentrato nuovamente nel passaggio del castello dicendo che sentiva provenire da lì delle voci, e dice che nelle segrete del castello ci sia il fantasma di suo nonno"  
Sento Nanny che interviene: "Oh povero il mio Augustin .. adesso si che da di matto!"  
"Ascolta Nanny, il Generale è così sconvolto che mi ha chiesto una tisana di laudano."  
"si certo Charles, adesso gliela vado a preparare .. deve stare davvero male per chiederla."

Mentre Nanny si allontana, raggiungo il mio Augustin in camera nostra …. Busso …. Entro …

"Augustin … come ti senti?"  
"Oi Oi Marguerite …. Sto peggio di quando mi hai lasciato … oi … oi… la testa mi fa male, un gran male oi … oi … …"  
"Augustin .. devi stare calmo e non devi agitarti, non lo vedi come ti sei ridotto caro!"  
Vedo l'azzurro di mio marito spalancarsi, mi guarda allucinato e mi dice: "Marguerite, nel nostro palazzo ci sono i fantasmi, anzi … il fantasma, quello di mio nonno Augustin!"  
"Povero caro, hai davvero la febbre alta, ma non preoccuparti tra un po' ti portano la tisana che ti ha prescritto Lassonne e anche la tazza di laudano, così riposerai un po', ne hai davvero bisogno Augustin!"  
"Ma cosa dici Marguerite, io sono lucidissimo, ma hai capito cosa ti ho appena detto? Nel castello c'è il fantasma di mio nonno! Mi ha detto di lasciare in pace le sue nipoti, cioè le nostre figlie …"  
"Su questo concordo con lui Augustin, almeno spero che la febbre serva a qualcosa e ti rinsavisca un poco."  
"Marguerite, anche se ho la febbre, io non sto affatto delirando, ti dico che all'interno del palazzo c'è il fantasma di mio nonno, capito o no?! … Pensa che sa tutto ciò che accade in questo palazzo e …. E .. e io mi sono lamentato del comportamento delle nostre figlie, e lui sa cosa mi ha detto? " E tu Augustin cosa hai fatto? Non hai consumato anche tu prima del matrimonio con Marguerite?"  
"Però quante ne sa tuo nonno ah ah ah!"  
"Non ridere Marguerite, io sto parlando seriamente .. e come se non bastasse lui sa perfino che l'abbiamo fatto nelle scuderie, capisci Marguerite? Qui siamo tutti spiati! … No non è possibile! .. Io spiato, mentre sono in intimità conte … che orrore!"  
"Perché lo trovi tanto orrendo marito mio, se proprio tu non fai che spiare nostra figlia!"  
"Ma Marguerite, la questione è differente io … io …. se lo faccio, non è per il gusto di spiarli o perché … sono un fantasma, lo faccio solo per …."  
"Ora basta, ti prego Augustin, questa storia ormai è diventata demenziale, tu con questa fissazione dell'erede! E se non arrivasse tu cosa faresti?"  
Vedo Augustin sollevarsi dal letto e agitato come un ossesso strepitare: "NON LO DIRE NEMMENO PER SCHERZO, CHE PORTA MALE, CAPITO MARGUERITE?"  
"Oh basta, basta Augustin!"

Bussano alla porta.

"Avanti!"

E' la cameriera con il vassoio che si appresta a portare le tisane.

"Ecco qua madame, le poggio sul comodino del Generale."  
"Grazie va pure."  
"Con permesso."

Prendo l'infuso che ha prescritto il dottor Lassonne e dico: "Su Augustin, bevi prima questo, vediamo di far scendere quanto prima la febbre, e poi prendi il laudano così ti riposi un po'!"  
"Si Marguerite …"

Mi tiro su con molta fatica, ormai mi sento sempre peggio, riesco appena a tenere gli occhi aperti, comincio a sorseggiare.

"OPLSS … Ma .. ma che roba è questo intruglio? Sembra veleno!"  
"Augustin cosa dici? Devi berlo se vuoi rimetterti in piedi quanto prima!"  
"Marguerite, ma è orribile, io non la voglio! …. Oi … oi … che mal di testa!"  
"Augustin, stai facendo i capricci come un bambino … devi bere la tua tisana e senza fare storie, capito Augustin? Altrimenti vado a chiamare il nonno che è nelle segrete!"  
"Co .. COSA?! Ma dico, sei diventata matta o che? Mi prendi in giro adesso? Ti ho detto la verità, nel nostro castello c'è davvero il fantasma di mio nonno, e vedi di non prendermi più in giro, sono stato chiaro Marguerite?"  
"Chiarissimo Augustin, ma tu adesso bevi l'infuso, così scaccerai ogni cosa dalla tua testa … su bevi! …. Uff … aveva ragione Nanny quando ha detto che un uomo malato è una scocciatura!"  
"Ma come osate voi due darmi dello scocciatore, avete per caso dimenticato che sono un Generale dell'esercito francese?"  
"Noi no, ma tu si, visto che fai un mucchio di storie per bere la medicina …. Su dai .. avanti .. sbrigati!"  
"Si .. si va bene! …"

Bevo a piccoli sorsi questo intruglio orrendo, ma mi chiedo: possibile che Lassonne non poteva prescrivermi qualcosa di meglio? Ho l'impressione che mi abbia voluto punire … accidenti!

Dopo essermi assicurata che mio marito si sia addormentato, lascio la nostra stanza e raggiungo tutta la mia famiglia in salone, appena mi vedono mi chiedono sue notizie, la prima è Silvia: "Allora madre come sta nostro padre?"  
"Ha preso le tisane, e si è addormentato da poco … finalmente!"  
"Madre, ma la febbre è ancora alta?"  
"Anche se di poco, si è abbassata, stasera tornerà Lassonne a visitarlo e rimarrà a cena da noi con sua moglie, io vado a dare disposizioni in cucina .. a dopo!"

Lascio il salone per andare in cucina, sento le mie figlie parlottare con i loro mariti.

"Charles, cos'è questa storia del fantasma, te l'ho sentito dire prima mentre parlavi con gli altri, su dai racconta anche a noi!"  
"Joséphine, il Generale è convinto che nel passaggio segreto del castello, ci sia il fantasma di tuo nonno, e non c'è stato verso di convincerlo del contrario!"  
"Ah ah ah …."  
Tutti vedono con stupore mia sorella Joséphin ridere irrefrenabilmente.

Antoinette le chiede: "Joséphine cosa ti prende? Capisco che tu sia scettica, però prendere in giro nostro padre in questo modo .. mi sembra un tantino esagerato!"  
"Ah aha hah … ti prego Antoinette ah ah .. non posso farne a meno ti prego … ah ah ah …"  
Una voce interrompe la conversazione: è quella di Alain.  
"Buongiorno Signori, cos'è questa storia, nel palazzo si aggirano i fantasmi? .. Uhm … che paura! .. Ma non bastavano le trovate del nostro amato Generale, adesso Vi ci mettete anche Voi madame Joséphine?"  
"Ah ah ah .. Buongiorno a voi Alain .. ah ah .. si si a quanto pare ci sarebbe un fantasma in questo castello e guarda caso è quello di mio nonno Jarjayes ah ah ah!"  
Mio marito mi dice: "Ma Joséphine come fai a sapere che si tratta di tuo nonno Jarjayes, io non l'ho menzionato?!"  
"Ah ah ah …"

"Comandante ma che le prende a vostra sorella, perché ride in quel modo? Bah .. io non la capisco! … Forse avere per casa un fantasma la mette di buon umore?"  
"Ah ah .. Ma su dai Alain, anche tu ti ci metti adesso? Ah ah ah!"  
"Cosa c'è comandante, adesso ridete anche Voi? ….."  
"Ah ah ..!"  
"E anche tu Andrè?Certo che qui, siete tutti strani stamattina .. Sentite, lasciamo perdere il fantasma, io desidero parlare con Voi."  
"Con noi Alain? Con tutti e due?"  
"Si, se non Vi dispiace, possiamo andare da qualche altra parte? Sapete, l'argomento che devo trattare con Voi è un tantino … osè … cioè delicato ih ih ih!"  
"Non ti capisco Alain, comunque possiamo andare nello studio di mio padre, lì nessuno ci disturberà."  
"Come volete … Andrè, Comandante fate strada …"

Tutti e tre ci accomodiamo nello studio, siamo gli uni di fronte agli altri.

"Allora Alain cosa vuoi dirci?"  
"Comandante, la mia è una sciocchezza .. però … dovete togliermi una curiosità …"  
"Avanti Alain, di cosa si tratta?"  
"Ricordate il libro che Vostro padre mi ha sequestrato?"  
"Si certo …"  
"Beh vedete Comandante, dopo aver insistito svariate volte, finalmente vostro padre me l'ha ridato .."  
"Mi sembra giusto, dopo tutto è tuo!"  
"Tutto qui Comandante?"  
"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire Alain?"  
"Voi, non mi sembrate per niente imbarazzata ne tanto meno arrabbiata, è possibile?"  
"Non ti comprendo e ti prego di essere più esplicito, avanti Alain sbrigati a parlare!"  
"Uhmmm … mi ricordate Vostro padre Comandante! … Comunque vengo al dunque e sarò sbrigativo …. Andrè lo hai trovato interessante?"  
"Cosa Alain?"  
"Ma di cosa parliamo Andrè? Il mio libro, lo hai trovato interessante o no?"  
"Ma Alain, se io nemmeno l'ho guardato, come faccio a dirti se l'ho trovato interessante?!"  
"Sicuro Andrè? .. Il Generale non te l'ha consegnato come manuale d'istruzione prima che ti sposassi?"  
Vedo Oscar sobbalzare dalla poltrona dietro la scrivania e guardandomi minacciosamente mi dice: "Andrè,tu davvero non lo hai guardato?"  
"Ce .. certo che no Oscar! A cosa mi sarebbe servito farne uso, tu lo sai che certe letture non mi attraggono."  
"Sicuro Andrè, non vorrei che tu mi mentissi …"  
"Ma certo che no …. E poi Alain, perché il Generale doveva darmelo?"  
"Per fare in modo che tu ti istruissi alla perfezione, mio caro amico!"  
"Ma che sciocchezze dici Alain! Ma si può sapere perché ci stai facendo tutte queste domande? Forse il Generale, non te l'ha restituito?"  
Alain tira dalla tasca della giacca il libro e dice: "Certo che si, ma tutto bruciacchiato … eccolo qua, guardatelo!"  
Lo osservo e gli dico: "Ma Alain cosa gli è successo? .. E' tutto bruciacchiato …. È illeggibile!"  
"Te l'avevo detto amico, e stando a ciò che mi ha detto tuo suocero, te l'avrebbe prestato …. E Voi Comandante Vi siete talmente arrabbiata per la lettura di vostro marito, che avete lanciato il mio povero libro nel fuoco, e Andrè l' ha poi recuperato e salvato dalle fiamme. Se possiamo dire così, visto che adesso, come avete visto anche Voi è diventato totalmente illeggibile!"  
"Cosa avrei fatto io? O meglio .. noi? Alain, a me non risulta affatto che abbia sorpreso Andrè a leggere quel …. Libro e tanto meno che io l'abbia gettato nel fuoco e tutto il resto …"  
"Era come immaginavo, è una bugia! Ah ah ah! … Lo sapevo, secondo me, è Vostro padre che ne ha fatto uso, ed è stato sorpreso da madame .. ed ecco come è finito nel fuoco ah ah ah! E bravo Generale ah ha ah! … Comandante, Andrè, non voglio sapere nient'altro ah ah ah! Mi basta sapere questo ah ah ah! … Vado … ah ah ah! Devo prendere servizio in caserma ah ah ah! Buon divertimento sposini .. e mi raccomando Andrè fa felice tuo suocero … dacci dentro amico mio, anzi … dacci dentro mio temerario Capitano ah ah ah!"

"Andrè … mio padre ne ha fatta un'altra delle sue ….. E' davvero incredibile!"  
"Dici così, solo perché ha sbirciato il libro di Alain? Dopotutto è un uomo anche lui, ti pare?"  
"Ma cosa.. che significa Andrè? Vuoi dire che anche tu …"  
"No .. io non sono attratto da quel genere di letture, ma anche se fosse, ti dispiacerebbe?"  
"Certo che si, mi darebbe immensamente fastidio, io sono qua e devi soltanto guardare me e nessun' altra, mi sono spiegata Andrè? Altrimenti giuro che …."  
"Altrimenti cosa Comandante … cosa mi fai? Mi punisci o cosa?"  
"Certo che si, e lo sai che ho il potere di farlo … ecco ti metterei, in isolamento …"  
"A si? …"  
"Si Capitano Grandièr!"  
Sento lo sguardo di Oscar addosso, vado alla porta, giro la chiave, avanzo impetuosamente verso mia moglie, la stringo con vigore e guardandola intensamente negli occhi le dico: "Sentiamo cosa mi faresti? Avresti il coraggio di mettermi in isolamento .. Eh? Dopo tutto il piacere che … stiamo dividendo nel nostro letto? E non solo lì….. Certo che sei davvero un'ingrata!"  
"Hai capito benissimo … se non righi dritto io …"  
"Tu cosa? Sentiamo …. Comandante ingrato …."  
La bacio avidamente, le mie mani cominciamo a percorrere il suo corpo, la sento ansimare, sento che mi desidera, che la desidero, le sbottono la camicia, sussurro appena: "Ti voglio ….. qui adesso …."  
"A .. Andrè … no … qui .. no .."  
"Perché no?! ... Dopo tutto non siamo nella camera del Generale, ma nel suo studio … ed io ti voglio … qui … su questa scrivania …."  
"Andrè ….."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar … hai paura anche tu di essere spiata dal fantasma di nonno Jarjayes?"  
"Certo che no Andrè …. E' solo … che …."  
"Che niente Oscar …. Ho detto che ti desidero qui adesso … e non protestare …"  
"Oh Andrè …"  
Andrè mi spinge contro la scrivania, fino a farmi sedere, poi inizia a sfilarmi le scarpe, mi sbottona i piccoli bottoncini dei pantaloni, posti appena sotto le ginocchia. Infila una mano, slaccia il laccetto delle calze, e con lentezza esasperante mi sfila la prima calza. Poi passa all'altra gamba e ripete il gesto, mentre fa scivolare la calza, mi accarezza leggero e lascia una scia di piccoli baci sulla mia pelle.  
Un sospiro, un ansimo e sento le mani di Andrè sfilarmi il lungo gilet, poi fa scivolare via la mia camicia e la fa cadere a terra. Non indosso le fasce, inizia così a posare le sue labbra sulla pelle delicata del mio petto, scende con una miriade di baci fino all'ombelico, spingendomi sulla scrivania fino a farmi sdraiare. Sento le sue mani sbottonarmi i pantaloni. Infila una mano, apre il primo bottone, poi il secondo, lentamente….fino a sbottonarli. Piano me li sfila….  
"Oscar….ti amo!" lo tiro a me e lo bacio. Voglio le sue labbra sulle mie, la sua pelle contro la mia. Gli sbottono il gilet e la camicia, con impeto. Andrè si stacca un attimo, si sfila i restanti indumenti….  
"Andrè…ti amo…..ti desidero….."  
E poi….ci amiamo, con passione, sulla scrivania di mio padre! Sopra alle sue carte, tra i suoi documenti, le sue piume….  
Ecco….inavvertitamente abbiamo rovesciato il calamaio con l'inchiostro…..e adesso?!  
Una risata, la nostra…..siamo due impertinenti….che combinano qualche marachella. Penso a quanti guai abbiamo combinato da bambini, anche in questa stanza, che ci ha sempre messo una certa soggezione…Ci nascondevamo quando mio padre era assente per le sue missioni. Giocavamo a nascondino, e quando Nanny se ne accorgeva, ci cacciava da qui! Eravamo due pesti….beh….siamo ancora due pesti. Si, due pesti che si amano! 


	67. Chapter 67

Mie care, gentili, adorate fanciulle…

Anche in questo capitolo, tutte le donne di casa se la prendono con me! Come se fossi IO a non capire…ma davvero, cosa c'è di male nel volersi occupare del benessere e della salute della propria cara, piccola, dolce,tenera figliola?! Eh, ditemi Voi! Io infondo non faccio nulla di male. Solo voglio che Ella sia felice ed appagata….e gravida, ovviamente!

A presto, mie care!

GENERALE! MA COME VI PERMETTETE DI SCRIVERE CERTE ASSURDITA'! PRIMA O POI VI SEQUESTRO IL PC….PAROLA DI ARPIA!

_**La follia del Generale**_

"Andrè guarda che disastro abbiamo combinato! …. La scrivania di mioPadre, è tutta macchiata di inchiostro ….. dobbiamo pulire nel miglior modo possibile, non voglio che ci scoprano!"  
"Oscar, cerchiamo di raccogliere l'inchiostro con i nostri fazzoletti e poi …."  
"Andrè, ma poi non possiamo mica portarli in lavanderia!"  
"Certo che no, li buttiamo …"  
"Dove?"  
"Che ne so Oscar, da qualche parte, magari nel giardino, ma no che cosa dico, sono impazzito per caso? La furia di tuo Padre ci raggiungerebbe se li scoprisse ah ahah!"  
"Ridi ridi pure Andrè, intanto abbiamo combinato un bel pasticcio! … Su dai … hai raccolto con il tuo, adesso ci passo il mio e speriamo che venga pulito….ti immagini mio Padre? Potrebbe farcela pagare cara….."  
"Senti Oscar, non possiamo gettarli nella spazzatura, qui ci sono le nostre iniziali, li … butteremo via, magari fuori dal cancello ihihih!"  
"Sembra che tu ti stia divertendo un mondo, Andrè!"  
"Be un po' si lo ammetto, mi sembra di essere tornati bambini, quando facevamo marachelle a non finire, e adesso guarda qua … ne abbiamo fatto un'altra, anzi no, due!"  
"Due?"  
"Devo rammentarvi, madame Grandièr, che siete appena stata mia su questa scrivania, che oltre tutto è di Vostro Padre, e che se lui lo scoprisse ci ucciderebbe?! Ah ah!"  
"Di la verità Andrè, lo hai voluto fare di proposito?"  
"Ma cosa dici, sei impazzita o cosa?! …."  
Andrè mi si avvicina e abbracciandomi mi dice: "Io ti desideravo come un folle, e non ho capito più nulla, e se non ho capito male … la cosa non Vi è dispiaciuta affatto madame Grandièr, o sbaglio?"  
"No, non sbagliate affatto, monsieur Grandièr! È stato bellissimo…Andrè…..io….ti amo…da impazzire!"

Ci perdiamo in un lungo e appassionato bacio, ci abbracciamo e ci accarezziamo, dimenticandoci di avere le mani tinte di inchiostro.

"Andrè!… Guarda qua cosa abbiamo combinato?! Anche le nostre camice adesso! …"  
"Cosa facciamo, per cancellare qualsiasi traccia di quello che abbiamo fatto qui dentro, buttiamo anche queste? Ah ah ah!"  
"Oh …. Andrè … ah ah ah!"

"Oscar dobbiamo uscire di qui, aspetta che apro …. Ecco fatto ho girato la chiave, fammi guardare ….. non c'è nessuno, possiamo uscire, su dai … dammi la mano e andiamo!"

Percorriamo il lungo corridoio in tutta fretta, fino ad arrivare verso l'uscita, percorriamo il giardino fino ad arrivare al cancello, siamo fuori dalla tenuta, sulla via di accesso.  
"Su Oscar, da qua … ora li getto … ecco fatto!"  
"Andrè … ma …"  
"Oscar non ho fatto in tempo che il vento li ha portati via ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè .."  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
"Ho l'impressione che tu sia tornato bambino, mi sembra quasi che tu sia un ragazzino che si sta divertendo un mondo, dopo aver fatto chissà quale gioco divertente …"  
"E' così infatti, ho fatto il gioco più divertente e intrigante che potessi fare, e per di più con il mio meraviglioso diavoletto biondo!"

Andrè mi afferra per le braccia e mi bacia ancora e ancora, un bacio appassionato che sembra non avere fine, mi chiedo dove riusciamo a trovare tutto questo fiato! Veniamo disturbati dal rumore di una carrozza, è quella della nostra famiglia che percorre il viale di uscita dal giardino.

Fuori dal finestrino vedo due delle mie sorelle, che appena ci vedono ci dicono canzonandoci: "Ullalà! Ehi Voi due trovatevi un posto più appartato, non vorremmo che la furia di nostro Padre arrivasse fin fuori dal cancello ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, Silva dove andate?"  
"Dalla modista, le altre sorelle sono già là, dobbiamo raggiungerle, vuoi venire anche tu?"  
"Io? E che ci farei lì, io? Vi assicuro che non ho bisogno di nulla!"  
"Come immaginavamo, per questo che non te l'abbiamo nemmeno chiesto! ….."  
Vedo Silvia squadrarci da sotto sopra e ci dice: "Ma Voi due, cosa avete combinato?"  
"Perché? .. Come sarebbe a dire cosa abbiamo combinato?"  
"Come perché, ma non vi siete guardati allo specchio? Siete .. sporchi di inchiostro … Le vostre camice, la faccia … e guardate le mani …"

Vedo la mia Oscar imbarazzata, diventa rossa in viso e dice appena: "Veramente io ….."  
Non riesco a terminare che vedo spuntare Joséphine dal finestrino che dice con il suo solito umorismo: "Cos'è Oscar, hai fatto un nuovo gioco erotico con tuo marito? Ah ah ah! …. Su su sorellina, non arrossire, che l'abbiamo fatto tutte, molto prima di te ah ah ah!"  
Non mi lascia il tempo di ribattere, che Joséphine dice al cocchiere: "Su Andiamo! .. ah ah ah ….. buon divertimento sposini, e mi raccomando, non fatevi beccare dal Generale ah ah ah!"

… Andrè ed io ci guardiamo con disagio, mentre la carrozza si allontana!

"Oscar, prima che qualcun altro ci veda, è meglio che torniamo in camera nostra …giusto per ripulirci…..ih ih…..e poi potrei sfilarti quella camicia tutta macchiata e…..ih ih….."  
"Andrè! Sei …sei impossibile, non pensi ad altro! Su andiamo …"

"MARGUERITE MARGUERITEEE! …."

La porta si spalanca ….

"Augustin .. cosa c'è?! Perché stai strillando in questo modo?"  
"Etciuu …. Marguerite, ti sto chiamando da un pezzo, è mai possibile che nessuno mi abbia sentito?"  
"Augustin, si suppone che tu stessi dormendo, possibile che il laudano non abbia fatto alcun effetto?"  
"Marguerite, tu dimentichi che sono un soldato ed io di laudano ne ho preso così tanto che ormai non mi fa più alcun effetto!"  
"E va bene Augustin! Però almeno, si può sapere perché strillavi in quel modo?"  
"Marguerite, è quasi ora di cena, e tra non molto arriverà Lassonne con sua moglie, hai forse dimenticato che stasera sono nostri ospiti?"  
"Certo che no Augustin, me lo ricordo benissimo, infatti stavo dando disposizioni per la cena, quando tutti ti hanno sentito strillare, allora cosa vuoi?"  
"Voglio scendere per la cena, devi darmi una mano a lavarmi e vestirmi."  
"Ma tu non stai ancora bene Augustin!"  
"Sto benone, sono un soldato, ed i soldati non si lasciano sopraffare da uno stupido raffreddore, e poi la febbre ormai è calata! ….. Su presto aiutami … non intendo rimanere un minuto di più in ….. questo letto."  
"Marguerite! …."  
"Si Augustin?!"  
"Devo dirti una cosa ….. bah! … Come potrei definirla?! …. Incredibilmente scandalosa .."  
"Addirittura "incredibilmente scandalosa" Augustin?!"  
"Si si certo Marguerite … ho chiesto a quel ….. idiota di Louis, se avesse fatto anche lui uso del nostro letto con … Marianne e .. magari se .. avessero concepito qui la piccola Marguerite … e lui sai che mi ha detto?"  
"Cosa ti ha detto Augustin?"  
"Noooo Signor Generale .. sul Vostro letto nooo … ma sul Vostro sofà siiii! … CAPITO MARGUERITE? Que .. quei … due … BAAHH … COME DEFINIRLI? DISGRAZIATI? …"  
"Sccc … non gridare Augustin, non agitarti, potrebbe salirti nuovamente la febbre!"  
"Come dicevo Marguerite, quei due disgraziati … lo .. lo hanno fatto sul nostro sofàààà …. HAI SENTITO MARGUERITEEE!"  
"Si si caro, ho sentito."  
"E tu non ti scomponi? Non dici nulla?"  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Augustin?! Che le nostre figlie sono donne amate dai loro mariti? Pensa invece se fosse stato il contrario, che disastro sarebbe stato! … Oh no no, non ci voglio nemmeno pensare!"  
Mio marito mi guarda severamente e continua: "Ma mi hai ascoltato Marguerite? Ti ho detto che Marianne e quel …. Non riesco a pronunciare nemmeno il suo nome tanto che sono fuori di me, hanno concepito la mia bella Marguerite sul MIO SOFA' … CAPITO MARGUERITE?"  
"Ma cosa puoi farci Augustin, tanto ormai sono passati tredici anni da allora, e non è il caso di pensare ancora a queste cose …"  
"Cosa? Ma stai parlando sul serio?"  
"Certo che si Augustin, e poi hai visto che gran bellezza che sta diventando nostra nipote? Per nipoti così belli, a me non dispiacerebbe nemmeno se le nostre figlie concepissero anche ….uhm…..anche nello studio …... si, magari sulla tua adorata scrivania ah ahah!"  
"COSA?! TU .. TU …."  
"Sccc … caro non gridare, le nostre figlie, o la servitù,potrebbero sentire i nostri discorsi così poco decorosi Ah ah ah!"  
"Marguerite, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, il mio studio, o meglio, la mia scrivania per me è sacra quanto il nostro letto! …..Chiaro Marguerite?"  
"Chiarissimo Augustin ….. Augustin senti .."  
"Si?!"  
"Ricordi quando l'abbiamo fatto sulla scrivania? Eravamo appena sposati e Joséphine era già in viaggio! ….. "  
"Ce .. certo che me lo ricordo …. Fu …. Cioè ….. è stato bellissimo, solo al pensiero rabbrividisco! …. Anzi sai che ti dico, appena mi sentirò meglio, voglio riprovare nuovamente quell'esperienza, come ai vecchi tempi …"  
"O Santo Cielo! .. Ma cosa dici Augustin? Alla nostra età?"  
"Ma quale età Marguerite, noi siamo ancora giovani ed io mi sento tanto vigoroso quando sono vicino a te Marguerite! Anzi sai che ti dico, mia adorata moglie? Che se tu avessi avuto qualche anno in meno, avremmo ritentano di avere il nostro erede!"  
"COSA?! Sei impazzito Augustin? E poi lo sai che io e te concepiamo solo femmine a non finire, quindi i tuoi sogni di gloria, comunque si sarebbero fermati con Oscar. Senti Augustin, tu ormai sei vestito, dove vuoi aspettare Lassonne, qui o di sotto?"  
"No no preferisco aspettarloqui, tanto a breve arriverà."  
"Come vuoi caro, io intanto vado in sala da pranzo per vedere se è tutto pronto. A dopo Augustin!"  
"A dopo Marguerite!"

Vedo la mia Marguerite lasciare la mia stanza, mormoro: "La mia idea, mia cara, tu la trovi assurda, però non è così, se solo tu avessi avuto qualche anno in meno, avrei tentato nuovamente di avere un erede da te, invece di stare qui a domandarmi se Oscar e Andrè saranno veramente capaci di darmelo ….… ma vedremo cosa accadrà!"

"Oscar ti sono rimaste le macchie di inchiostro sulle mani …"  
"Anche le tue mani Andrè … accidenti!"

Vedo Oscar andare verso il catino e lavarsi nuovamente le mani.

"Oscar ma … tra un po' le consumerai, le mani ah ah!"  
"Scherza pure Andrè, intanto l'abbiamo fatta grossa, spero solo che a nessuno venga in mente niente di ….. Oh lascia stare Andrè, forse a nessuno verrebbe in mente che tu ed io l'abbiamo fatto sulla scrivania, ma non a Joséphine, tanto lei già ha immaginato e vedrai che mi tormenterà."  
"Ah ah ah … E tu lasciala immaginare ah ah ah!"  
"ANDREEE'! sei impossibile! Ih ih…."  
Guardo la mia Oscar, quanto è bella quando sorride! La bacio ancora….adoro le sue labbra…..

"Nanny, è tutto pronto per stasera?"  
"Si si Joséphine!"  
"Ehi! Si può sapere cosa ti prende? Perché sei di cattivo umore?"  
"Oh Joséphine sapessi …. Sono andata nello studio di tuo Padre, e ho trovato un grosso, grosso guaio!"  
"Non ti capisco Nanny, quale grosso guaio?"  
"Qualcuno ha fatto rovesciare dell'inchiostro sulla scrivania, e adesso è rimasta una grossa macchia! … Oh cielo quando lo saprà tuo Padre … Non voglio nemmeno pensare, quella scrivania è appartenuta a suo nonno, e lui l'ha sempre considerata preziosa!"

Penso tra me: E bravi i nostri sposini, e così vi siete divertiti sulla scrivania di nostro Padre ?!

"Ah ah ah ah"  
"Beh bambina, che ti prende? Cosa c'è di tanto divertente nel sentire ancora tuo Padre sbraitare?"  
"Ah ah ah … nonna … ah ah ah .. scusami ma … dov'è Oscar?"  
"In camera sua credo ... ma che c'è?"  
"Niente niente Nanny ah ah ah! Vado da mia sorella ah ah ah!"  
Vedo Joséphineallontanarsie mormoro: "Ma che le sarà preso, adesso ride perché si è macchiata la scrivania del Generale? … Oh, quando lo verrà a sapere …. Quando lo verrà a sapere …. che il cielo ci aiuti!"

"Oscar, posso entrare?"  
"Si Joséphine entra pure!"  
"Sei sola sorellina?"  
"No, Andrè è nella stanza da bagno, cosa ti succede, perché quell'aria tanto furtiva?"  
"Vedi Oscar …. Abbiamo qualche minuto per parlare … da sole?"  
"Ssi .. Andrè sta facendo il bagno, dimmi pure …"  
Joséphine mi prende per mano e mi porta lontano dalla porta del bagno e bisbiglia: "Ascoltami Oscar … Voi …... cioè tu e Andrè, l'avete fatto nello studio di nostro Padre, non è vero?"  
"Ma .. ma .. Joséphine!"  
"Su dai non essere timida e confessa, lo avete fatto o no, o meglio lo avete fatto sulla sua scrivania?"

"Su dai non ti chiudere nel mutismo, tanto io già lo so, visto che la nonna di Andrè si è lamentata poco fa con me, che qualcuno ha fatto rovesciare l'inchiostro sulla scrivania di nostro Padre. Ed è inutile che tu lo neghi, tanto stamattina tu e Andrè eravate tutti sporchi di inchiostro, e poi vi ho visti camminare per il corridoio che porta dritto dritto nello studio del Generale! ….. E allora? Lo avete fatto lì? E magari sulla sua preziosissima scrivania?"  
"Ecco io …. Ma … veramente … ma insomma Joséphine … tu non fai che …"  
"Ma dai Oscar, smettila! Sappi che prima di te l'ho fatto anch'io, e ti dirò di più ….. è stato bellissimo …... ah se è stato bellissimo!"  
"Allora?"  
La mia confessione è un sussurro appena udibile: "E va bene … tanto….tanto lo hai capito, è è….inutile … negarlo, ecco…. Inomma….si … l'abbiamo fatto ehm….nello studio di nostro Padre, sulla sua scrivania! Però sccc….. sta zitta, e non farne parola con nessuno!"  
"Non sono mica matta! E poi sai che urla che lancerebbe nostro Padre ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine ti prego non farti sentire da Andrè, mi metteresti a disagio."  
"Tranquilla Oscar, non sono mica matta, e poi agli uomini certe cose non vanno dette, altrimenti perderemmo il nostro divertimento ah ah ah! … A dopo Oscar!"  
"A dopo Joséphine …"  
"Ah Oscar, a proposito, vedi che sulla scrivania del nostro antenato, oltre a noi due, lo hanno fatto anche Marianne e Antoinette … e chissà magari anche il Generale con nostra madre ah ah ah ah!"

Joséphine mi lascia interdetta e lascia la mia stanza.  
Sento Andrè che dalla stanza da bagno mi chiama: "Oscar posso uscire? Ho sentito delle voci?!"  
"Si Andrè, esci pure!"

Vedo mio marito uscire dalla stanza da bagno, con l'asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, quanto è bello il mio Andrè….mio…..,mi dice: "Ho sentito prima la voce di tua sorella, è stata qui?"  
"Sssi .. è andata via poco fa …"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar, cos'è quell'aria strana, è successo qualcosa?"  
"Io … vado a vestirmi Andrè, tra un po' dobbiamo scendere per la cena …... e avremo come ospiti il dottor Lassonne e sua moglie, io vado …"  
"Ehi Oscar, ma ti senti bene?"  
"Benissimo Andrè, faccio in un attimo!"

Vedo Oscar allontanarsi ed entrare nella stanza da bagno: sicuramente Joséphine le avrà detto qualcosa che l'avrà turbata … mah!"

"Augustin posso entrare?"  
"Avanti Lassonne, entra pure."  
"Come ti senti Augustin?"  
"La febbre è scesa, Lassonne mi sento appena debole, ma tutto sommato sto bene …."  
"Bene mi fa piacere, ma devo visitarti comunque, su sdraiati e vediamo …"

"Allora Lassonne, cosa mi dici?"  
"Hai una tempra da soldato, sei davvero un osso duro ah ah!"  
"Senti Lassonne, e quell'intruglio che mi hai prescritto, devo ancora prenderlo?"  
"Si, per altri tre giorni."  
"Oh Lassonne … ma la febbre non mi è più salita, perché?"  
"Fa parte della cura Augustin, e poi non può che farti bene! Su dai … non protestare e ringrazia il cielo che hai preso soltanto un raffreddamento, nulla più. Pensa che potevi prendere una bronchite o peggio ancora una polmonite là dentro, spero che adesso la lezione, tu l'abbia imparata, vero amico mio?"  
"Si si certo …. Però Lassonne, perché non vai nella camera di mia figlia Oscar e le fai qualche domanda circa la sua vita intima?"  
"Oh no no … ancora con questa storia Augustin?! Te l'ho già detto, è ancora presto per allarmarsi, i nipoti prima o poi arriveranno, tranquillo …"  
"Si si però … per favore va da loro e chiarisci …. chiedi cosa gli sta succedendo, magari …... che ne so … fanno qualche manovra sbagliata o …"  
"Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dici Augustin? … Tu mi stai parlando di "Manovra sbagliata?" … Augustin ti prego!"  
"Te lo chiedo come un favore personale, ti prego va da loro …."  
Lassonne si alza dalla sedia e mi dice: "E va bene Augustin … non so cosa gli dirò, ma ci andrò, ma tu tranquillizzati che tutto andrà nel verso giusto, vedrai! …. A dopo Augustin."  
"Lassonne …"  
"Si?"  
"Ti aspetto, voglio sapere …"  
"Si si Augustin …." il mio amico è davvero ossessionato….santo cielo!

"Dottor Lassonne, come mai qui?"  
"Siete sola madamig .. madame? Sapete, devo ancora abituarmi all'idea che siete una donna sposata …."  
"No, con me c'è Andrè."  
"Posso entrare?"  
"Ma si si … certo prego entrare, scusatemi dottore!"

Mi accomodo su una poltroncina, in compagnia di Oscar e Andrè, siamo seduti di fronte, ci guardiamo e infine lei mi dice: "Dottore avete qualcosa da dirmi o sbaglio …."  
"Uff …. Vedete madame io …... non so da dove cominciare, vedete vostro Padre…... è preoccupato perché Voi madame, non siete ancora in attesa di un figlio, ed io come medico mi sono sentito in dovere di rassicurarlo, perché spesso i bambini non arrivano subito, però madame ….. e tu Andrè, soltanto Voi potete dirmi se …...li cercate oppure li evitate e ….se insomma va tutto bene … e se magari avete bisogno di un consiglio o di un consulto medico, io sono qui a vostra disposizione."

Sono un po' imbarazzato, non mi piace questa conversazione, conosco la figlia del mio amico da sempre, ed ho sempre pensato che fosse una follia allevarla come se fosse un maschio. Si merita di essere lasciata tranquilla. Poi ultimamente il suo sguardo si è addolcito, soprattutto quando guarda Andrè, e indossa qualche camicia vagamente femminile, al posto delle solite bianche di taglio maschile.

"Vedete madame, io sono qui per aiutarvi e ….. madame …. Scusate le domande, ma non intendo di certo visitarvi, ma almeno ditemi, i Vostri sanguinamenti mensili, sempre regolari?Mangiate a sufficienza? Siete sempre tanto magra! Siete stanca? Tranquilla?".

Madame Oscar risponde con un cenno del capo a tutte le mie domande, solo all'ultima ribatte decisa: "Tranquilla? Io tranquilla? Con mio Padre che ci assilla? Ma lo sapete cosa fa? Va a controllare in lavanderia le mie pezze! Quindi chiedetelo a lui se le mie perdite sono regolari! ….. Ma dottore, io sinceramente non Vi capisco, cosa Vi salta in mente di domandarci una cosa simile, forse mio Padre Vi ha contagiato con la sua follia?  
"No no Vi prego Madame, non Vi offendete, e soprattutto non arrivate a delle conclusioni affrettate, vedete io …"  
"Invece ho inteso benissimo dottore, qui tutti a palazzo hanno scambiato me e Andrè per … per … la giumenta e lo stallone che devono procreare assolutamente. Adesso basta! Non ne posso davvero più! Già una volta ho detto a mio Padre, che se proprio ci tiene, di farselo da solo un erede!"  
"Sccc.. madame, Vi prego non fatevi sentire da Vostro Padre! Che di follie ne dice in grande quantità …."  
"Ah! Su questo non ho alcun dubbio dottore!"  
"Madame Oscar, concordo senz'altro con Voi, pensate che mi ha detto che se solo Vostra madre fosse più giovane, avrebbe lui stesso provveduto alla faccenda!"  
"COSA?! Noo non può essere, ma poi lui con mia madre procrea solo femmine, come potrebbe sperare di veder realizzarsi il suo …. stupidissimo sogno? …. Andrè, mio Padre è davvero impazzito, forse dovremmo fargli fare una visitina da nonno Jarjayes, magari lui saprà come metterlo in riga, ne sono sicura ah ah!"  
"Ascoltatemi madame, si, il vostro unico problema è proprio il generale. Scusatemi, cercherò di farlo ragionare...meglio: gli dirò che se vuole i suoi nipoti DEVE lasciarvi in pace! Però mi raccomando, niente attività troppo stancante e, beh.. quando sarà, niente cavalcate e basta allenamenti estenuanti! Insomma credo che Voi mi abbiate inteso, non è vero Madame?"  
Andrè mi prende la mano, mi sorridere, e risponde: "Dottore, io e mia moglie non abbiamo bisogno di alcun consiglio, sapete, ce la caviamo benissimo, fin troppo …. Tranquillizzate il Generale e ditegli che se malauguratamente non dovessero arrivare i bambini, poco ci importa, anzi noi nemmeno ci pensiamo! … L'unica cosa che importa è che io amo mia moglie e lei ama me, questa è l'unica certezza che possiamo dare al Generale."  
"Ho inteso perfettamente Andrè, non è il caso di aggiungere altro. Bene, scusate la mia sfacciataggine, ma Vostro Padre me l'ha chiesto a titolo di amicizia …...e poi è talmente agitato che ho dovuto accontentarlo, per qualsiasi problema, domanda o necessità, sono a vostra completa disposizione!Non fatevi problemi. "  
"Grazie dottor Lassonne, ma mia moglie ed io, non credo che avremo alcun bisogno al riguardo!"  
"Capisco … e Vi chiedo ancora scusa per la mia ragione a stare tranquilli, siete due giovani in ottima salute, la natura farà il suo corso. Bene Andrè, io vado di sotto, raggiungo mia moglie."  
"Tra un po' vi raggiungeremo anche noi per la cena dottore …"  
Vedo Oscar infervorata, segue con lo sguardo il dottore e conclude: "Dottore, dite pure a mio Padre da parte mia, che potrebbe anche lui trovarsi una favorita e farselo, come del resto fanno tutti a corte ah ah!.."  
"Madame io non …."  
"Ah ancora una cosa Lassonne, ditegli che un'altra idiozia da parte sua e lo sfido nuovamente a duello!"  
"Si si madame, ora vado …"  
Lascio la stanza, Oscar era davvero imbarazzata. È sempre stata brava a dissimulare le sue emozioni, però questa volta si è un po' tradita, contorceva le mani e muoveva le gambe di continuo. Povera ragazza! Se suo Padre la lasciasse tranquilla sarebbe tutto più semplice!

Appena Lassonne lascia la nostra camera dico ad Andrè: "Mio Padre non si smentisce mai, non è possibile, domani cos'altro si inventerà?!"  
Andrè mi stringe forte a se e sfiorando appena le mie labbra mi dice: "E' meglio non pensarci amore, a me interessi tu soltanto e nessun altro!". Oscar è rimasta un po' scossa dalla conversazione, la sento piano piano sciogliersi tra le mie braccia, la accarezzo piano, per rassicurarla. È una donna forte e decisa, ma su certi argomenti decisamente non riesce a lasciarsi andare.

"Allora Lassonne, hai parlato con loro? Cosa hanno detto? Funzionano perfettamente? Le manovre sono quelle giuste? E …."  
"Augustin Augustin, fermati, basta, non continuare più, lasciami dire!"  
"E' quello che sto aspettando Lassonne, su su dai, sbrigati!"  
"Se non ti fermi non posso dirti nulla!"  
"Ma allora muoviti e non farmi aspettare ancora, su forza, dai muoviti …"  
"Finito Augustin? Posso?"  
"MUOVITI LASSONNE!"  
"CALMATI AUGUSTINN!"

"Oh finalmente! Dunque Augustin, i ragazzi si amano ….."  
"Questo lo so Lassonne, e non è certo affar mio, quello che voglio sapere, è che genere di manovre fanno quando …"  
"Augustin ricominci?"  
"No no parla, allora?"  
"Dunque come dicevo, i ragazzi si amano e adesso non resta che aspettare che Oscar rimanga incinta. Capito adesso amico mio?"  
"Quindi, tu mi stai dicendo che quei due vanno tranquillamente e … cioè non fanno nulla per evitare una gravidanza?"  
"Si è così Augustin, non resta che aspettare!"  
"Nooo … nooo…. Ma ti rendi conto che …... che … Lassonne allora a ragion veduta devo preoccuparmi che non mi daranno nessun erede … noo!"  
"Augustin, stai davvero esagerando, devo nuovamente ricordarti di Marianne?"  
"Lassonne, io non posso permettere che Oscar mi dia un erede tra dieci anni, ma ci pensi? Io magari rischio di non avere il mio erede e …"  
"Senti Augustin, lascia in pace i ragazzi. Hanno solo bisogno di essere tranquilli. Vuoi mettertelo in testa che il loro unico problema sei tu?"  
"NOOOO! Ancora!"  
"Amico mio, se li lasci tranquilli, senza controllarli a vista, senza assillarli, avrai il tuo primo nipote molto più in fretta! Sta a te decidere!"  
"Ma Lassonne …. È mai possibile che per tutti il colpevole sia esclusivamente io?"  
"Si, certo che si Augustin! …. Sai che mi ha detto tua figlia poco fa?"

"Cosa ti ha detto quell'ingrata?"  
"Ancora una parola Augustin e ti sfida a duello …"  
"Noooo, basta!"  
"Calmati Augustin .. calmati! … Vedi Augustin, per poco tua figlia non mi passava da parte a parte con la spada, tanto si era adirata … certo che tra te e lei … puff …. Che fatica fare da intermediario, siete identici, subito tirate le conclusioni! Comunque lasciala stare in pace! E non chiedermi mai più di farle certe domande, non solo perché non è il caso, ma anche perchè c'è davvero il rischio di essere passato da parte a parte con la lama, se non da te da tua figlia. Povero me!"  
"Ma quale povero te, piuttosto di povero Augustin, che sta navigando in un mare di problemi!"

"Basta Augustin, ma quali problemi?! Stai diventando ossessivo …"  
"Ossessivo dici? Tu .. tu non hai questo genere di problemi, visto che possiede un reggimento di figli e nipoti maschi, invece io, posseggo e sono circondato da un intero esercito di femmine …. Maledizione!... Senti Lassonne, tu credi che Marguerite non sia più in grado di generare?"  
"Cosa? Ma Augustin ti è salita la febbre? Stai delirando!"  
"Non delirio affatto Lassonne, so benissimo che mia moglie non è più in grado di concepire, però amico mio, non c'è un modo di rendere fattibile il mio proposito, sai la scienza in questi casi …."  
"Nooo, tu ormai sragioni, non sai cosa dici Augustin! … Però un modo ci sarebbe per tentare nuovamente .."  
"Si? Davvero? Su avanti parla Lassonne, c'è forse un metodo, per renderlo possibile?"  
"Si."  
"Quale Lassonne, dimmi che io eseguirò alla lettera tutte le tue istruzioni."  
"Mi fai paura Augustin, però te lo dirò, dunque, sostituisci la tua Marguerite con una donna più gio ….."  
"COSAA?! Ma dico?! Sei matto o cosa?"  
"Adesso vedi che il matto sarei io?"  
"Certo che si, propormi una cosa simile, vuol dir sfiorare la follia! … Io dovrei ripudiare mia moglie per … Lassonne, non ho alcun dubbio, sei uscito di senno!"  
"Ah ah ah … Amico mio, mi fa piacere che tu non ti sia ammattito del tutto ah ah ah!"  
"Cosa, tu mi dici delle assurdità ed io sarei il matto? … Nooo Lassonne, io stento a crederci!"  
"Ah ahah .. Augustin ah ahah! …"  
"Non c'è dubbio, non fai che ridere, Lassonne sei davvero impazzito, povero amico mio!"

Sento bussare alla porta, è la cameriera.

"Signore la cena è servita!"  
"Adesso arriviamo! …"  
Guardo il mio amico e gli dico: "Lassonne, vedi di non scherzare su una faccenda tanto seria, io voglio il mio piccolo François Augustin Reinyer de Jarjayes, e non voglio sentire ragioni, mi sono spiegato Lassonne? …. Ed è meglio andare, prima che mi rivolga ad un altro dottore, visto che tu ormai non mi ispiri più fiducia, non fai che ridere, mi sembri impazzito!"  
"Augustin ah ah ah … Oh mio Dio ah ah ah … tu un altro figlio con Marguerite ah ah ah!"  
"Si si, perché lo trovi così assurdo? Beh io invece no …. Magari se si potesse davvero! ….. Dannazione!"

Sono passati quattro giorni dal giorno del matrimonio, tutto è apparentemente tranquillo, mio Padre, anche se di tanto in tanto in tanto ci lancia qualche occhiata interrogativa, non dice nulla. Joséphine dice che è tutto merito del fantasma di nonno Jarjayes, credo che abbia ragione ….. Forse …..

"Marguerite, su dai vieni!"  
"Ma Augustin, cosa ti salta in mente, tu veramente vuoi andare nello studio?"  
"Si mia signora, ti ricordi? Te l'ho detto qualche giorno fa: appena starò bene voglio farlo con te nel mio studio e sulla mia scrivania, come quando eravamo gio …. Ehmm… ragazzi … su dammi la mano e vieni!"  
"Augustin, e se ci scoprissero?"  
"Ma dai, non è ancora l'alba, dormono ancora tutti …. Su andiamo …. Vieni .. e sbrigati, però Marguerite quanto ci vuole per convincerti, prima non eri certo così, anzi tante volte eri tu a convincere me; proprio come Joséph ….. no lei no, è troppo esagerata, è tutta mio zio! …. Su vieni muoviti, prima che si svegli l'intero reggimento!"

Percorriamo il corridoio in punta di piedi, fino ad arrivare dietro la porta dello studio, giro la chiave, e comincio ad avventarmi sulla mia Marguerite.

"Augustin … un momento …"  
"Cosa c'è Marguerite?!"  
"Cerca di calmarti, non ti ricordavo tanto impetuoso …."  
"Si si Marguerite, è che questi giorni di malessere, che mi hanno tenuto lontano da te ….. Marguerite, mi fai impazzire … su dai … togliti la camicia da notte!...Anzi no, voglio che la indossi, sei così bella ed eccitante con questa camicia, sarà perché non te l'ho mai vista indossare."  
"Ssii Augustin … io … non l'ho mai indossata!"  
"Oh Marguerite …. Cara … quanto ti amo! ….. su vieni qui …. Ti voglio sulla scrivania …. Come un tempo .."  
"Ma …."  
"Non protestare e vieni …. E muoviti Marguerite, ma quanto tempo che stai perdendo!"  
"Sei di fretta Augustin!"  
"Certo che no Marguerite, te l'ho già detto, temo che l'intero esercito Jarjayes si svegli prima, ed io voglio arrivare alla conclusione! …. Senti … domani mattina però, ci alziamo almeno due ore prima, così avremo più tempo a disposizione!"  
"Ma Augustin cosa dici, due ora prima?"  
"Si si hai ragione cara, non andiamo per niente in camera nostra e chiudiamoci direttamente nello studio. Ti sta bene Marguerite?"  
"Augustin ma che ti prende, mi ricordi di quando volevi l'erede ad ogni costo! Vedi che io non sono più in grado di darti altri figli e tu lo sai."  
"Non mettere freno alla divina provvidenza Marguerite … non si può mai sapere. Su dai, adesso basta perdere altro tempo, vieni qui!"  
"Augustin ah ah ah! ….  
"Mi eccita il tuo modo di ridere … Marguerite cara!"

Siamo appoggiati alla scrivania, bacio la mia adorata, l'accarezzo, la stringo a me, la sollevo e la faccio sedere sul mio antichissimo tavolo, continuo ad abbracciarla quando il mio sguardo cade sul mobile antico, vedo una grossa macchia di inchiostro, allontano da me Marguerite e con tono severo dico: "Ma cosa significa questo? … Ma …."  
"Cosa ti succede Augustin, perché ti sei irrigidito, ti è forse passato tutto il tuo desiderio di avermi?"  
"Non scherzare Marguerite, guarda qua …."  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"La scrivania di mio nonno Augustin …. ha una grossa macchia di inchiostro, ma cosa è accaduto? … Noo non è possibile! …... Chi è stato? … Voglio il colpevole! … Nooo Noo la mia preziosa scrivania ….CHI MAI SARA' STATO? VOGLIO CHE ESCA FUORI IL COLPEVOLE IMMEDIATAMENTEEE!"  
"Zitto Augustin, sveglierai tutta la casa!"  
"Non mi importa, non mi importa Marguerite, che si sveglino pure tutti, voglio che venga fuori il colpevole!  
"A no? Non ti importa? E allora come lo possiamo giustificare che siamo chiusi qui, nello studio, in camicia da notte? Avanti Augustin, spiegamelo, gli diremo che abbiamo assaporato il dolce nettare dell'amore? Qui sulla scrivania? Sai che risate, e che battutine, soprattutto da Joséphine!"  
"Si è vero hai ragione … e va bene, mi calmo, mi tranquillizzo, ma voglio che il colpevole esca fuori oggi stesso, a costo di chiederlo a mio nonno,… si ho deciso, oggi stesso se non salterà fuori il colpevole, andrò nelle segrete e lo chiederò a nonno Augustin, e poi vediamo se non scoprirò chi è stato … Vedremo! …..


	68. Chapter 68

Mie care fanciulle,

L'Arpia, con la tazzina del caffè in mano, ha finalmente deciso di pubblicare il capitolo 68 di Avventura sulle Alpi.

Quanta pazienza che devo avere con queste due! Non bastavano moglie, figlie e governante…anche due Arpie…

A presto, mie care!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Tutti in caserma**_

Vedo Augustin, tirarsi su la sua biancheria intima, e rimettersi la camicia da notte. È davvero arrabbiato, i suoi occhi sembrano due lame di spada taglienti,pronte a colpire.

"Maledizione Marguerite, chi sarà mai stato a fare questo, qualcuno ha rovinato la scrivania di mio nonno!"  
"Augustin calmati, se l'inchiostro non andrà via del tutto, vuol dire che chiameremo il restauratore e la faremo sistemare … però adesso calmati!"  
"Marguerite, è impossibile calmarmi: prima mi hanno rovinato l'incontro con te e poi la scrivania, accidenti a chiunque sia stato, hanno mandato in malora questo momento così … importante! … MALEDIZIONEE!"

Vedo mio marito lasciare lo studio come una furia, sbraita senza fermarsi, ha indosso solo l'ampia camicia da notte bianca, in lino, lunga fino alle ginocchia, mezza sbottonata e con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, ha uno sguardo allucinato ed i capelli tutti spettinati, sono dietro di lui, percorre il corridoio che ci porta dietro la porta della povera Nanny, bussa, ma senza esito.

"Nanny, hai sentito? Sono io Augustin! Ti decidi a farmi entrare? … Non aspetto oltre, adesso entro senza il tuo permesso!"  
Vedo Augustin spalancare con irruenza la porta, io protesto: "Ma cosa fai Augustin, entri senza aspettare? Fermati!

Vedo Nanny crogiolarsi tra le coperte,con la cuffietta da notte in testa, la camicia da notte e le lenzuola solo parzialmente addosso, in fondo fa abbastanza caldo, sorride, chissà cosa starà sognando, magari sta sognando il nostro nipotino, il mio piccolo François….. Ma chi lo sa! … Però riconosco di non avere alcun riguardo del suo riposo, riconosco che sono troppo agitato ma cosa posso farci, non riesco a calmarmi Nanny mi conosce, mi capirà.

"Nanny svegliati, su svegliati …."

La vedo sussultare, è spaventata, mi guarda con rabbia e mi dice: "Accidenti a te Augustin, che ti prende, possibile che adesso sei entrato anche nei miei sogni? Anzi nei miei incubi Augustin!"  
"Nanny, smettila di dire sciocchezze, che non mi stai ne sognando e nemmeno sono il tuo incubo!"  
"Ah no? E allora come lo chiameresti tu quello che hai appena fatto?! Un dolce risveglio? Augustin sei impossibile, anche nel cuore della notte devi dare fastidio alla gente!"  
"Si si, ammetiamo pure che tu abbia ragione, ma io voglio sapere da te cosa è successo alla scrivania di mio nonno, è tutta macchiata di inchiostro?!"  
Nanny si mette seduta, solleva le lenzuola per coprirsi meglio e mi risponde da arrabbiata: "Ah si, la scrivania,a quest'ora ti interessa della scrivania?!...mah….… veramente Augustin sono entrata per riordinare alcune cose, e ho trovato il danno ormai fatto, secondo me, l'inchiostro era già stato rovesciato da qualche ora prima. Io e le ragazze, abbiamo tentato di pulire al meglio ma,più di così, non ci siamo riuscite."  
"Perché non mi hai avvisato immediatamente?"  
"Perché non stavi ancora bene, e poi ero talmente presa nel preparare la cena per via dell'invito al dottor Lassonne, che alla fine mi è sfuggito, e così l'ho dimenticato."  
"Quindi tu non puoi dirmi altro?"  
"No Signore, nient'altro, è tutto quello che so,e adesso mi lasci dormire in santa pace?Ma tu dimmi se questa è l'ora per fare certe domande? E poi, cosa ci facevi tu, nel tuo studio a quest'ora?!"

Nanny ha uno sguardo furbetto, che passa prima su di me e poi su Marguerite …. Uhm …. questa finirà col capire cosa stavamo …..si cosa volevamo fare mia moglie ed io!

"Io? Co … cosa ci facevo? … Ma che domande sono le tue?! Sono affari miei cosa ci facevo nel mio studio, a nessuno deve interessare!"  
"To' ma guarda che modo di parlare che hai nei miei riguardi! AUGUSTINNN SEI UNO ZOTICONEEE!"  
"Ehmm … si… ammetto di essere stato poco gentile con te … mi dispiace Nanny .. ma vedi sono nervoso ….SONO NERVOSO .. QUALCUNO HA MACCHIATO LA MIA SCRIVANIAAA ! … CAPITOOO!"  
"CERTO CHE HO CAPITO, NON SONO MICA SORDA, E ADESSO VEDI DI USCIRE DALLA MIA STANZA CHE VOGLIO DORMIREEE! … SEMPRE CHE IO ADESSO CI RIESCA!... FUORI AUGUSTINN!"  
"Si si ora esco, se tu non ne sai nulla,allora, chiederò a tutta la famiglia … vedremo se non salterà fuori il colpevole."  
"Ma Generale, non è nemmeno l'alba, aspetta che almeno si sveglino, e poi domanderai."  
"Chi ha tempo, non perda tempo Nanny. Devo sapere immediatamente cosa è successo, anche se tutti dormono, non mi importa, vuol dire che si butteranno tutti giù dalle loro brande, e passerò in rassegna uno ad uno, compresi i nipoti!"  
"Ma tu sei fuori di senno Augustin, dove credi di essere, in caserma?"  
"Nanny, caserma o non caserma, io devo scoprire la verità, qui qualcuno ha combinato un guaio, e quel qualcuno lo dovrà confessare, capito?"  
Sento la mia Marguerite che mi dice: "Augustin dove vai? Torna qui, disturberai tutti,non è possibile che tu adesso porti lo scompiglio in piena notte!"  
"Sta zitta Marguerite, ma quale piena notte! E poi se sono sveglio io, non vedo perché non dovrebbero svegliarsi gli altri! …. Ma guarda tu, che per colpa di qualcuno, i miei piani sono andati all'aria, mi riferisco a noi due Marguerite, e questo è un altro motivo perché io sia così furioso,non ho potuto sfogare i mie bollenti spiriti!"

Augustin esce così dalla stanza della povera Nanny, senza neppure scusarsi. Ci guardiamo sconsolate, e scuotiamo entrambe il capo.

"Nanny, quanta pazienze che ci vuole!"

Esco e seguo mio marito, prima che combini qualche guaio!

Vedo Augustin percorrere il corridoio a passo marziale, comincia a bussare a tutte le porte e urlando dice: "ASCOLTATEMI TUTTI, VI VOGLIO TUTTI DI SOTTO ENTRO CINQUE MINUTI, E NON UN MINUTO DI PIU', SONO STATO CHIAROOO?! VELOCI E SENZA DISCUTERE! IL MIO È UN ORDINE!"

Sento la voce del Generale: "Luisa hai sentito? Tuo Padre riunisce tutti di prima mattina, cosa gli sarà preso adesso?"  
"Oh che ne so! … Ho sonno Maxim, voglio dormire …"  
"Cara, ma lo hai sentito? E' davvero furioso, è meglio che non lo facciamo arrabbiare di più, sai com'è intrattabile quando si irrita, è meglio scendere."

Charles ed io abbiamo appena cominciato la nostra attività amatoria, quando sentiamo due tocchi violenti dietro la porta.

"Su forza voi due, vi conosco, proprio voi non state dormendo, quindi non vi disturbo, Giù DAL LETTO! ….. FORZAAA!"

"Oh Signore! E adesso cosa vorrà da noi alle prime luci dell'alba? E' mai possibile che debba continuamente disturbarci, nemmeno se fosse un fantasma! Anche di notte, deve renderci la vita impossibile?! … Charles, no a proposito di fantasma, non è che mio Padre ha creduto di imbattersi nuovamente in mio nonno? Sai che ridere ah ah ah!"  
Mio marito mi da un piccolo bacio e mi dice: "Ma su dai Joséphine, vediamo cosa gli è successo, magari sta male!"  
"Male dici? Mio Padre Charles, sarebbe capacissimo far ammalare gli altri, ma non lo hai visto, ieri? Stava benissimo, guarda, sta cosi bene che disturba già dalle prime luci dell'alba!" "Veramente Joséphine non è ancora l'alba! ….. Comunque meglio interrompere e andare di sotto a vedere cosa succede! … Su metti la camicia e la vestaglia ….. e che Dio ce la mandi buona!"

"Louis hai sentito? Per poco mio Padre non buttava la porta giù, su andiamo a vedere!"  
"Per tutti i numi! E adesso cosa vorrà da noi?! ….. Signore ti prego aiutaci!"

"Silvia … su cara fai in fretta, andiamo subito di sotto, altrimenti chi lo sente il Generale! Su, fai più in fretta che puoi. Altrimenti, strepita di più e sarebbe capacissimo di sfidarci a duello, su andiamo!"  
"Si va bene Mathieu … andiamo!"

Mi sono svegliata di botto, sento le urla del Generale nel corridoio, ha bussando a tutte le porte compresa la nostra.  
Vedo Alain dormire accanto a me profondamente, le grida del Generale non l'hanno scalfito, crede di sognare e farfuglia: "Vecchio pazzo cosa volete? Lasciatemi dormire …. Perché mi perseguitate anche nella mia stanza! …."  
Lo chiamo: "Alain, Alain, svegliati … su .. non stai sognando dai!"

"Oh lasciatemi dormire Generale …"  
"Alain, non è possibile che tu non riesca a svegliarti, ma non senti le grida del Generale?"  
"Sa …... Sabrina cosa succede?"  
"Finalmente Alain, ti sei svegliato! …"

"ALZATEVI! MUOVETEVII HO DETTO …. ANCHE TU SASSOIN ALL'APPELLO, SU SBRIGATIII!""

"Sabrina …... ma è la voce del vecchio pazzo!"  
"Certo che è lui, e sta urlando già da un po'!"  
"Ed io che credevo di sognare, anzi di avere un incubo, invece è proprio lui, ma perché sta strillando come un matto? So che non ha mai avuto tutte le rotelle a posto … ma che avrà da strillare? Cosa si è inventato adesso?"  
"Su presto Alain alziamoci, vediamo cosa vuole."  
Scosto il lenzuolo svogliatamente, dico: "E va beh .. vediamo cosa vuole, nemmeno se fossi in caserma …. Uff … vecchio pazzo rinsecchito! ….". Non mi vesto neppure, aiuto mia moglie ad infilare una vestaglia, e ci apprestiamo ad uscire. Indosso solo le mie coulottes d'ordinanza! Siamo in caserma, secondo il vecchio pazzo, bene, ed io mi presento giù così!

"Antoinette tieni, infila la vestaglia, presto che a tuo Padre non piace aspettare!"  
"Si Robert, vediamo cosa gli è capitato! ….. Disturbare il sonno di chi dorme! Ma … mi chiedo come mia sorella Oscar faccia a sopportarlo, noi almeno siamo qui momentaneamente, ma lei e suo marito?! …Poveretti! ….. Sono pronta, andiamo Robert, vediamo che idiozia ascolteremo questa volta! … Ma! Svegliarci in piena notte, è da pazzi!"

"Oscar Oscar, su dai svegliati …"  
"Oh lasciami … dormire. Uhm…. Andrè … non mi hai fatto riposare per niente …"

non apro neppure gli occhi, resto immobile con la testa sul cuscino, coperta appena dalle candide lenzuola.

Sorrido, la bacio, le dico: "Su dai Oscar, dopo dormirai quanto vorrai, ma adesso dobbiamo …"  
"Andrè! … dopo ti prego ….. voglio dormire …uff…"  
"Oscar, tuo padre, vuole parlare con tutti noi, ci vuole di sotto."  
"Oh,…. ti prego, ….lasciami…lasciami….. dormire, va tu, di sotto …"  
"No Signora, il nemico lo affrontiamo insieme, vuoi davvero mandarmi allo sbaraglio da solo? E poi non hai sentito tuo Padre bussare alle porte di tutti noi? Che direbbe se non ti vedesse?"  
"No! Non mi importa! Andrè, ma adesso cos'altro vorrà?!"  
"Solo andando di sotto lo sapremo, dai giù dal letto pigrona, e vediamo cosa vuole da noi il Generale!"

La vedo aprire piano gli occhi, mi guarda perplessa. Si strofina le palpebre con le mani, come da bambina, si stiracchia allungando le braccia e le gambe, le sue lunghe gambe…..uhm…..è bellissima, mia moglie!

"Mio Padre è davvero impossibile Andrè, non ci lascia nemmeno dormire, nemmeno se fossimo davvero in una caserma!….e poi io sono abituata a svegliare i miei soldati, non ad essere svegliata così!"  
Mi alzo stancamente dal cuscino e dico: "Andrè, io sono stanca, non mi hai fatto chiudere occhio per tutta la notte! …."  
Vedo la mia Oscar, prima sollevarsi appena dal cuscino, per poi accasciarsi sul letto e si addormenta nuovamente, io intanto che ho indosso appena la biancheria intima, in tutta fretta metto i pantaloni e la camicia. Guardo Oscar con tenerezza, in tutta sincerità mi dispiace svegliarla, tutto sommato ha ragione, non le ho fatto chiudere occhio per tutta la notte!Ih ih…..che notte!

Sono davvero arrabbiato, ho riunito tutte le mie figlie, generi e perfino nipoti, nessuno escluso, guardo con attenzione per vedere se sono tutti presenti noto Sassoin presentarsi in coulottes, non gli do il tempo di avanzare e unirsi a noi,e strepito: "SASSOIN! COSA SIGNIFICA QUESTO? COME OSI PRESENTARTI DAVANTI A TUTTI IN QUESTO MODOOO!"  
"Ma Signore, dal modo in cui ci avete svegliati, io credevo che non volevate pazientare, e così per non urtarvi ancora di più, ho indossato solamente la biancheria intima. Ma se non avete tutta questa fretta di riunirci all'appello, allora vado di sopra e mi rendo presentabile. Se pazientate, faccio più in fretta possibile!"  
"SASSOIN, SEI UN IDIOTAA! NON è POSSIBILE CHE TU … TU …. IMBECILLE VA DI SOPRA IMMEDIATAMENTE , TI VOGLIO QUI, IN MENO DI UN MINUTO, CAPITOO!"  
"Sissignore vado! …

Mentre mi allontano, arresto il passo e gli dico: "Signor Generale, nemmeno il Comandante, vostra figlia ci riserva un risveglio simile, e noi tutti in caserma la chiamiamo "Il diavolo biondo" ma adesso dopo aver avuto a che fare con Voi dovremo ricrederci tutti, quando lo dirò a i mie compagni di com'è suo padre, la chiameremo "L'angelo biondo!" ah ah ah! .."

Vedo tutti i presenti ridere per quello che ho appena detto, e il Generale strepita ancora di più, come un ossesso: "SASSOIN VA ALL'INFERNOO! MUOVITIII!"  
"Agli ordini Signore!"

In tutta gran fretta, torno in camera mia, mi vesto in men che non si dica e scendo di sotto immediatamente, appena mi unisco agli altri lo guardo sorridendo e gli dico: "Generale, dovreste premiarmi per la mia sveltezza, non vi sembra?"  
"SASSOIN CHIUDI IL BECCO!"  
"Sissignore!"

Mi guardo intorno e dico guardando Josefhin: "Mancano all'appello Andrè ed Oscar, perché non sono ancora arrivati?"  
"Non so Padre, forse non credete che di notte, oltre a dormire si faccia altro? Magari Oscar e Andrè erano impegnati e li avete interrotti, chissà, magari stanotte Vi siete giocato l'erede del nostro casato ah ah ah!"  
"JOSEPHINNNE SMETTILA DI DIRE IDIOZIE, SEI IRRIVERENTE, IDENTICA A MIO ZIO CLAUD … pace all'anima sua. Su dai, va a vedere cosa succede, perché quei due non scendono …"  
Alain ribatte: "Madame Joséphine ha perfettamente ragione Signore, è mai possibile che Voi non lasciate in pace nessuno? Nemmeno gli sposini, ma come pretendete di avere il Vostro erede se li disturbate continuamente ah ah ah!"  
"Ancora tu? Non dire idiozie Sassoin e vedi di tenere la bocca chiusa! E tu Joséphine, muoviti e va da loro!"  
"Si Padre vado ….."  
"Joséphine se … ehmm … sono impegnati… lasciali tranquilli, vuol dire che parlerò con loro appena avranno …. concluso."  
"Ah ah ah … si Padre come desiderate ah ah ah!"  
Alain continua: "Saggia decisione Signore, non conviene disturbare le colombelle mentre operano, magari questa è la volta buona ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoin, sei il soliti imbecillone, se non la smetti giuro …"  
"Verrò punito? Ah aha h!"  
"CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCACCIA SASSOIN! TRA TE E JOSEPHINE LA MIA ESISTENZA STA DIVENTANDO UN VERO INFERNO!"

Bisbiglio appena a mio marito:"Maxim lo hai sentito mio Padre? Non fa che preoccuparsi per Oscar."  
"Ti sbagli Luisa, lui si preoccupa per l'erede che ancora non arriva, eppure non capisco, ma se si sono sposati da appena due giorni, come può pretendere che sia già stato concepito?"  
"Tu non hai capito un bel niente Maxim, quei due se la intendevano già da tempo, ecco perché mio Padre è preoccupato!"  
"Dici davvero Luisa? Allora Andrè ed Oscar …"

"EHI VOI DUE, COSA AVETE DA BORBOTTARE?"  
"N…noi Ge … Generale? .. Niente …"  
"Meglio così, fate silenzio!"

Sono dietro la porta della camera da letto di Oscar, prima di bussare origlio, non vorrei essere davvero inopportuna, anche se mio Padre lo ha fatto con me, io certo non voglio farlo con , non si sente nessun rumore di…..

Busso.

"Avanti."  
Vedo Andrè che ha indosso pantaloni e camicia, gli dico: "E mia sorella?"  
"E' in bagno, si sta vestendo Joséphine, ma cosa sta succedendo di sotto?"  
"Non ne ho la più pallida idea Andrè, so solo che mio Padre ci vuole tutti riuniti, e mancate solo voi due. Non era certo mia intenzione disturbarvi, ma mio Padre non è della stessa opinione, comunque adesso scendo, voi sbrigatevi, che come sempre è un tantino nervoso, a dopo! E non state lì a farvi belli, siamo tutti in camicia da notte e vestaglia!"  
Sento la voce di Oscar provenire dal bagno: "Ho quasi fatto Joséphine, di a nostro Padre che saremo di sotto tra qualche minuto."  
"Sta tranquilla sorellina, fa con comodo a lui ci penso io ah ah ah!"  
Appena Joséphine va via, dico a mia moglie: "Tua sorella è di buon umore già in piena notte! Certo che è davvero incredibile!"

Mio Padre appena mi vede, mi dice: "Beh .. quei due scendono oppure no?"  
Lo raggiungo e canzonandolo gli dico: "Era come immaginavo Padre, erano impegnati nelle loro pratiche amatoriali, ma non preoccupatevi, quando sono arrivata, era già tutto finito ah ah ah!"  
"Mi sembra di ascoltare quel deficiente di Sassoin. Io non ti riconosco più, Joséphine, sei davvero irriverente, ti ordino di calmarti,dai l'impressione di aver frequentato la caserma della Guardia Metropolitana! …. E TU CHARLES, VEDI DI TENERE A FRENO TUA MOGLIE, STA DAVVERO ESAGERANDO!"

Rispondo al mio esimio suocero allargando le braccia e facendo un'espressione sconsolata.

"Signore, vedete, lei è così ed io non posso farci nulla!"

"COME?! Non ho mai sentito nulla di simile: un marito che non riesce a tenere a bada sua moglie?! Ma dico, è mai possibile che tutte le mie figlie siano riuscite a domare in questo modo i loro mariti? Tutto questo è pazzesco!"  
Charles ribatte: "Signore,non c'è alcun dubbio, sono delle Jarjayes dalla testa a i piedi, cosa possiamo farci?"

Cerco di fare un'espressione angelica, che però non soddisfa affatto il Generale!

Vedo mio genero guardare con amore mia figlia e conclude: "Però è così adorabile!"  
"OHH .. BASTA! QUANTE IDIOZIE STO ASCOLTANDO, VEDI DI SMETTERLA DI DIRE ALTRE FESSERIE CHARLES!"

"Signore .."  
"Cosa c'è Sassoin …"  
"Prima avete detto a madame Joséphine, che sembra essere passata per la mia caserma …"  
"E allora?"  
Vedo il marito di Joséphine trattenersi dal ridere, non resisto dico:"Generale, magari se Vostra figlia fosse passata almeno qualche minuto da noi, spiritosa com'è, non sapete quanto ci saremmo diverti tutti noi … Scusate Marchese De Liancourt, con tutto il rispetto per vostra moglie,ma è impossibile non apprezzare il suo umorismo!….."  
"SASSOIN STA ZITTO … IMBECILLE!"

Guardo verso la scalinata e vedo arrivare gli ultimi che mancano all'appello. Scendono ordinati, vestiti con scarpe, calze, pantaloni e camicia. Stesso abbigliamento con pantaloni scuri e camicia bianca di lino, leggermente sbottonata. Si sono pure pettinati!

"Finalmente siete arrivati!"  
"Padre, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, perché ci avete svegliati in piena notte?"  
Luisa interviene: "Aspettavamo voi per sapere, cosa gli è preso a nostro padre!"  
"LUISA! Attenta a come ti rivolgi a tuo padre, qui nessuno deve mancarmi di rispetto, intesi?!"

Tutti noi tacciamo, aspettiamo che cominci a parlare, per conoscere il motivo del perché ci ha svegliati nel cuore della notte!

"Dunque … vengo dallo studio, e ho appena notato che la mia scrivania, o meglio la scrivania di MIO nonno Augustin è stata macchiata di inchiostro, voglio sapere chi è stato, IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

La sala si riempie dal brusio di voci, cominciano i nipoti.

"Nonno, io non sono stato …"  
"Nemmeno io …"  
"Io non ci sono nemmeno passato …"  
"Io non amo la lettura, quindi non vado mai nel vostro studio ….."  
"Io non ci passo nemmeno davanti …"

"Quindi voi nipoti non ne sapete nulla! Allora devo dedurre che il colpevole è tra gli adulti?! …"

Vedo mia sorella e mio cognato guardarsi con smarrimento, in un primo momento rimangono basiti,non riescono a dire nulla, quando vedo le labbra di Andrè schiudersi, intervengo immediatamente: "Padre, forse quella macchia c'è sempre stata, già all'epoca del fantas .. cioè già da un pezzo e magari nessuno se ne è mai accorto …."  
"Ma non dire idiozie Joséphine, ti pare che in tanti anni io non l'avrei vista?"

Vedo Andrè avanzare nuovamente, ma ne io e nemmeno Marianne, gli permettiamo di intervenire.

"Padre, e chi Vi dice che il colpevole sia in mezzo a noi! Può darsi che sia stato qualche inserviente che durante i preparativi per la festa di nozze, sia entrato e abbia combinato il pasticcio."  
"Ma cosa dici Marianne?! Che interesse avrebbe avuto quel qualcuno ad entrare nello studio, l'allestimento è avvenuto in giardino, nel salone ma non dello studio."

Marianne ed io vediamo Oscar e Andrè, tutti e due un po' arrossati, decisi a parlare, ci lanciamo uno sguardo d'intesa,non gli permettiamo di parlare, ci avviciniamo a loro e Marianne prendendo il braccio di Oscar e stringendolo appena dice: "Padre, non avete forse detto che nel castello aleggia l'anima di nonno Augustin?"  
"Beh, e con questo? Cosa c'entra?"  
"Magari è stato lui, per … punire qualcuno …. O forse … per … per qualche malefatta di .. non so …"  
"Ma non dire stupidaggini Marianne …"  
"Ma Padre, la mia non è affatto una stupidaggine, dico sul serio."  
Alain sorridendo dice la sua: "Generale, Vostra figlia probabilmente ha ragione, sarà stato il Vostro antenato, magari per mettere un po' d'ordine in questa caserm …..volevo dire in questa famiglia, magari siamo tutti sotto la sua protezione ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoin, sapevo che dalla tua bocca sarebbero uscite solamente idiozie …."

Mentre tutti discutono, a me è venuta un'idea: convincere mio padre ad andare nelle segrete e interrogare il fantasma di mio nonno: che divertimento che sarebbe per me improvvisarmi nuovamente in nonno Augustin …. Si lo farò!

Adesso intervengo io: "Padre ,Alain e Marianne hanno ragione .. forse in parte. Visto che non è venuto fuori il responsabile, potete chiederlo a lui!"  
"Lui chi Joséphine?"  
"Ma di chi stiamo parlando Padre? Ma del fantasma! Recatevi nelle segrete, e interpellatelo, magari ve lo dirà lui!"

Però che idea che ha avuto mia figlia, ma non voglio sembrare ridicolo davanti a tutti e fingo di stizzirmi.

"Ma che assurdità dici? Io interloquire con il fantasma? Ma mi avete preso tutti per un … uno stupido?"  
"Assolutamente no Padre, Voi avete detto che abbiamo un antenato in casa, quindi perché non chiedere a lui, sicuramente si aggira per casa …. Sapete, siamo tutti spiati, controllati, sorvegliati costantemente … soprattutto quando siamo in intimità con .. i nostri mariti ah ah ah!"

Vedo mio Padre accigliarsi e urtato ribatte: "Ma … ma … ma che sciocchezze dici, addirittura spiati?"  
"Certo che si Padre, non ci avete ancora pensato? Si spiati, quando siamo tutti in intimità, magari qualcuno è stato nel Vostro studio e ….."

Vedo Alain ridacchiare e rimanere in silenzio, ma mio Padre non ci risparmia la sua sfuriata.  
"Non dirlo nemmeno, se qualcuno avesse profanato il mio studio, o addirittura la mia scrivania, io …. Io ….. io …"  
"Voi cosa Padre?!"  
"IO NON LOSO! …. MA QUALCOSA FAREII! …"

Vedo Luisa portarsi la mani in viso esclama: "O Cielo! Il fantasma di nostro nonno si aggira per le nostre stanze, non è possibile!"  
"Su via cara, non crederai a queste sciocchezze, i fantasmi non esistono!"

"Maxim, porta immediatamente in camera Luisa, non vorrei che nelle sue condizioni si impressionasse, per le stupidaggini che dice sua sorella!"

"Il generale ha ragione cara, torniamo in camera nostra, queste sono solo dicerie e null'altro."

Appena Luisa e suo marito lasciano il salone ribatto ancora: "Ascoltami Joséphine, ti proibisco di parlare del fantasma di mio nonno in presenza di Luisa senza alcun riguardo, sono stato chiaro?"  
"Si Padre, ma allora anche Voi ne siete convinto?"  
"Basta basta, smettila di dire assurdità e andate via via tutti, in camera Vostra viaa …!"

Mi accascio sulla prima poltrona che trovo, mentre tutti si allontanano, io e Marguerite rimaniamo soli, le dico: "E' l'unica cosa che mi resta da fare …"  
"Cosa Augustin?"  
"Interpellare mio nonno … non c'è altra soluzione, per scoprire la verità …"  
"Ma cosa dici Augustin, veramente tu credi ai fantasmi?"  
"Certo che si Marguerite, io l'ho sentito mio nonno, e …"  
"Tu avevi la febbre altissima Augustin e deliravi, i fantasmi non esistono, mettitelo in testa!"  
"Marguerite, io non ho sognato e nemmeno delirato, mi ha raccontato che .. che .. la prima volta che noi l'abbiamo fatto, ci ha visti nelle scuderie e …."  
"Augustin basta ti prego, tu hai sognato e basta!"  
"No, non è così io l'ho sentito e … mi ha anche minacciato di lasciare in pace le mie figlie, l'ho sentito benissimo ….. forse Marguerite, la sua è stata una vendetta …."  
"Non capisco, ma di quale vendetta parli?"  
"Marguerite, mio nonno si è reso conto che io non ho mantenuto la mia promessa e sapendo che io ci tengo moltissimo alla sua scrivania, si è vendicato macchiandola, si è così …."  
"Ma per favore Augustin! …." Scuoto la testa in disappunto, davvero io non capisco più mio marito! Speriamo che Oscar rimanga incinta in fretta, o Augustin finirà con l'impazzire, e farci impazzire tutti!  
"Però Marguerite, sai che ho notato?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Che … Oscar e Andrè avevano una strana espressione, sembravano imbarazzati … e poi .. le tue figlie,Joséphine e Marianne, ad un certo punto si sono avvicinate a loro …. Come se li volessero zittire, e poi quelle allusioni di Joséphine sul ….. fare … si insomma, usare il mio studio e la mia scrivania per degli incontri amorosi, mi ha fatto venire qualche dubbio."  
"Augustin …Tu hai davvero molta immaginazione, io vado a dormire, sono stanchissima …"  
"No aspetta! E se fosse così? Se Oscar e Andrè avessero usato il mio studio per … un loro incontro?"  
"Beh e allora? Sicuramente ai ragazzi sarà piaciuto moltissimo e ci ritorneranno, buona notte Augustin!"  
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, IL MIO STUDIO NOO! … Non basta la mia camera, che ogni qualvolta che … che … mi infilo nel mio letto mi immagino .. Joséphine che ….. o no no! …. Marguerite, domani mattina faremo cambiare immediatamente il nostro letto, io non riesco più ad averti lì ….. mi impressiona …."  
"Fa come vuoi caro, cambia il letto, se questo ti farà sentire meglio! .. E il sofà? Cosa te ne fai del sofà, lo butterai via? Visto che la piccola Marguerite è stata concepita lì?"  
"Io … io … no il sofà no! Quello è appartenuto a mio nonno …. E rimarrà lì … anche perché se a lui non è … dispiaciuto allora può rimanere anche lì, ma a me si che dispiace, anzi mi da enormemente fastidio …... sul mio letto, e quindi domattina sparirà dalla mia stanza, capito Marguerite?"  
"Fa come vuoi caro, tu lo sai che qualsiasi cosa a me sta bene, buona notte Augustin!"  
"Buona notte Marguerite!"

Marianne ed io siamo nella stanza di nostra sorella Oscar, Andrè ci dice: "Voi due, mi avete impedito di parlare, io volevo …"  
"Volevi cosa Andre, confessare per prenderti la sfuriata di nostro Padre? A quale scopo, solo per fare l'eroe? Credimi, non sarebbe servito a niente, anzi, avresti soltanto peggiorato le cose, almeno così rimarrà nel dubbio."  
Oscar mi guarda e dice: "Joséphine, nostro Padre sarebbe capacissimo di andare nelle segrete e interpellare il nonno."  
"Lo so Oscar, allora perché Marianne ed io siamo in camera tua? Appena nostro Padre si addentrerà nel passaggio segreto, noi faremo altrettanto …"  
"Ma Joséphine, tu vorresti di nuovo …"  
"Improvvisarmi fantasma, si!"  
Andre mi guarda incredulo e mi dice: "Ma Joséphine, tu cosa hai mente di fare?"  
"Vorrai dire Andrè, cosa ho in mente di dire?! Ehm… poi si vedrà, intanto adesso ci accertiamo se nostro Padre abbia davvero l'intenzione di andare nelle segrete …. Su Marianne, con un pretesto va in camera sua e se lì non c'è chiedi a nostra madre …"  
"Cosa le dico?"  
"Che ne so, inventati qualcosa … trova una scusa qualsiasi, magari chiedi se si è calmato, se sta bene … insomma vedi tu."  
"Va bene Joséphineora vado."  
"Un momento …"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar?!"  
"Marianne, non tutte le stanze hanno l'accesso per il passaggio segreto, o meglio, sono tutte controllate dai sotterranei, ma solo alcune stanze sono accessibili, per la precisione gli accessi principali si trovano nelle stanze comitale, ovvero l'appartamento dei nostri genitori, nelle stanze dell'erede del casato, in questo caso qui e ovviamente nello studio del Conte, Signore del Castello, se nostra madre non ne sa nulla, nostro Padre potrebbe tranquillamente passare per lo studio, magari entra di là."  
"Allora facciamo così Marianne, tu vai a dare un'occhiata nel suo studio, io invece vado da nostra madre, tu Oscar tieniti pronta ad aprire il passaggio, perché sono sicura che stanotte stesso il Generale andrà a far visita al nonno ah ah  
ah!" 


	69. Chapter 69

Mie care amiche,

poiché l'Arpia ieri non ha pubblicato, l'ho convinta, prima di lasciare la sua poltrona in pelle blu e tornare a casa, a pubblicare un altro capitolo.

Buona lettura,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**I consigli di nonno Jarjayes**_

"Cosa fai Augustin?"  
"Come cosa faccio Marguerite, non lo vedi? Entro nel passaggio segreto, a cercare mio nonno!"  
"Augustin, e se tu rimanessi nuovamente bloccato lì dentro?Dovrei nuovamente chiedere aiuto a nostra figlia!"  
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, lascerò l'ingresso aperto, in modo che ciò non accada, tu rimani qui di guardia, ed io andrò a cercare nonno Augustin …"

Vedo mio marito addentrarsi nei meandri del palazzo, e protesto: "Augustin .. torna indietro non andare! …"  
"Marguerite, devo farlo, e poi oltre a chiedergli della scrivania, già che ci sono gli chiederò quanto tempo ancora dovrò aspettare per avere il mio erede."  
"Ma Augustin …"  
"Basta, sta zitta Marguerite! Non vedo perché tu debba continuamente protestare,io proprio non ti capisco, possibile che a te non importi della nostra discendenza? Invece a me si e moltissimo, quindi Marguerite, sta zitta e non contraddirmi in continuazione, lo sai che non lo tollero. Bene, ora io vado … a dopo!"  
"Augustin … ti prego ….."

Sono davvero sconsolata, mio marito è impazzito! Credere ai fantasmi, è impossibile! Ed è entrato senza neppure vestirsi! Ancora in camicia da notte! Santo cielo, mi farà impazzire!

Vedo mio marito addentrarsi sempre di più e scomparire, non vedo nemmeno le luci delle candele che ha portato con se, mormoro appena: "Spero solo che Andrè e Oscar abbiano quanto prima questo benedetto nipote, così Augustin si calmerà, almeno non ci renderà ancora la vita impossibile!"

Non faccio in tempo a terminare le mie riflessioni quando sento bussare.

"Joséphine, come mai non sei ancora a letto, cosa ci fai tu qui a quest'ora?"  
"Vedete madre, io sono venuta ad assicurarmi su come sta mio Padre,era così agitato che sono preoccupata per lui."  
"Come vuoi che stia, ormai non pensa ad altro che a trovare il responsabile che ha macchiato la scrivania, e sai che ha fatto?"

Guardo la parete spalancate e ribatto: "Il passaggio segreto?! E' davvero andato a cercare il fantasma di nonno Augustin?!"  
"Si cara, adesso ci mancava solo che si mettesse in testa quest'altra follia, e non sai cosa mi ha detto prima di entrare?!"  
"Cosa Vi ha detto madre?"  
"Che chiederà al nonno, se mai Oscar e Andrè gli daranno il nipote che lui tanto desidera! Capito figlia mia? Tuo Padre ormai è davvero ammattito, ed io non so più cosa fare….. non riesco a farlo ragionare, se mai lo ha fatto!"  
"Davvero Madre chiederà al fantasma se avrà il suo erede?"  
"Si ….. Joséphine, capisci adesso? Comincio davvero a preoccuparmi per la sua salute mentale."  
"Sentite Madre, mio Padre sta benissimo, lui è fatto così e basta. Lo sappiamo tutti che è sempre stato stravagante, basti pensare che ha allevato Oscar come un maschio! Ditemi Madre, si è mai sentito mai in tutta la Francia che ad una bambina venga impartita un'educazione maschile? … Ve lo dico io madre "MAI" però lui l'ha fatto e comunque non è un folle! Bene Madre, ora che mi sono rassicurata che mio Padre sta bene io posso anche andare! …... A dopo …... cioè a domani."  
"A domani figlia mia, spero che tu abbia ragione riguardo tuo padre!"  
"State tranquilla Madre … lui sta benone! ….."

Vedo Joséphine allontanarsi in tutta fretta, chissà cosa le avrà preso?! Ormai in questo palazzo non si capisce più nulla,sembrano tutti impazziti!

Con il candelabro in mano, percorro in fretta il corridoio che mi porta nello studio, sono dietro la porta, busso, nessuna risposta, entro, scruto attentamente con la luce fioca delle candele, mi rendo conto che non c'è nessuno e che è tutto in ordine: mio Padre non c'è.  
Lascio lo studio e,in tutta fretta, torno da mia sorella Oscar.  
Nel corridoio, io e Joséphine ci incontriamo.

"Marianne, so dov'è nostro Padre …"  
"Dove Joséphine?"  
"E' nelle segrete del castello, l'ho appena saputo da nostra madre, è andato a cercare nostro nonno,per chiedergli non soltanto della scrivania, ma anche dell'arrivo dell'erede."  
"Davvero Joséphine? E' così ossessionato da questa storia che chiederà al … nonno anche dell'erede?"  
"Si, hai capito benissimo, e adesso andiamo da Oscar … se il Generale desidera un consulto con il nonno, e sia … lo avrà!"

In poco tempo Marianne e Joséphine tornano in camera mia, e quest'ultima ci dice: "Andrè, Oscar, è come pensavo, il Generale nostro Padre, è nelle segrete a cercare nonno Augustin! Oscar, vedo che hai aperto il passaggio, bene io entro …"  
Oscar mormora appena: "Ma Joséphine cosa pensi di dirgli?"  
"Diciamo che un po' voglio divertirmi, e un po' lo voglio tranquillizzare"  
"Tranquillizzarlo riguardo a cosa?"  
"Ah Ah Pensate che ho appena saputo da nostra madre, che oltre a chiedergli della scrivania, chiederà al nonno ragguagli circa il suo benedetto erede che non arriva!"  
"Cosa?!"  
"Avete capito bene, si… mi sa che lui ha più premura di sapere dell'erede che della scrivania, quindi a me non resta che tranquillizzarlo ah ahah! …"  
"Non è possibile! …"  
"E invece si Oscar, cosa possiamo farci? … Su, Marianne, Oscar venite con me … tu Andrè sta di guardia e sorveglia il passaggio, noi andiamo in missione … vado a tranquillizzare il vecchio Generale ….."  
Andrè mi domanda: "Ma Joséphine cosa pensi di dirgli?"  
"Semplice Andrè, lorassicurerò circa la sua discendenza ah ahah! ….Aspettate però, prendo prima una candela."  
"Joséphine, e se veniste scoperte?"  
"Tranquillo André, mio padre si è talmente convinto, che non si accorgerà di nulla, quindi .. stasera stesso gli darò la bella notizia che tra non molto arriverà il suo erede ah ahah! Su sorella andiamo!"

"Sono costernato, Joséphine è davvero incredibile! … A me non resta che aspettarle .. spero che non vengano scoperte, altrimenti si scatenerebbe l'ennesimo putiferio al palazzo Jarjayes!

Nuovamente, tutte e tre, entriamo nel passaggio, percorriamo in silenzio i corridoi che ci portano verso la camera di nostro Padre, è sicuro che lo troveremo là.  
Continuiamo a percorrere le segrete, quando udiamo da lontano lo scalpitio dei passi. Marianne fa cenno a Joséphine di spegnere la candela, ma lei con la testa fa cenno di diniego, e invita noi altre a rimanere dietro l'angolo.  
Vediamo Joséphine avanzare di qualche passo, e rimanere nascosta in modo tale che la sua ombra allungata, possa essere osservata da mio Padre, che certamente rimarrà a distanza.

Eccolo sta arrivando, sentiamo i suoi passi sempre più vicini.

Sono arrivato al punto dell'altra volta, è qui che l'ho incontrato, forse mi ha visto e sta aspettando che lo invochi, adesso lo faccio …..

"AUGUSTINNN ….."  
"No … nonno … se … sei tu? …"  
"CERTO CHE SONO IO NIPOTEEEE …. SEI VENUTO A CERCARMI … LO SOOOO …."  
"N … nonno .. co .. come fa .. fate a saperlo?"  
"DIMENTICHI CHE ANCH' IO VIVO QUI NEL PALAZZO CON VOI … AUGUSTINN, O FORSE L'HAI DIMENTICATO?"  
"No .. certo che … no, nonno … a .. anzi … mi fa .. pia ..piacere che Voi stiate in nostra co .. compagnia."  
"AUGUSTINN …."  
"Ssi nonno … cosa .. c'è?"  
"TU QUESTA NOTTE HAI PORTATO SCOMPIGLIO ALLA TUA FAMIGLIA … NON HAI LASCIATO DORMIRE NESSUNO …. VERO AUGUSTINNN? …"  
"Si .. si .. nonno … pe … però vedete io …"  
"SO TUTTO DELLA MACCHIA SULLA SCRIVANIA …"  
"Voi lo .. sapete? … Allora sapete anche di me e di Marguerite? …."  
"CERTO CHE SI .. PERO' VOGLIO SENTIRLO DA TE … DEVI ESSERE TU A RACCONTARMI TUTTO … ALTRIMENTI … DA ME NON TI DIRO' NULLA DI QUELLO CHE VUOI SAPERE … CAPITO AUGUSTINNN?"  
"Sssi certo nonno …. Anche … sse ..per me è .. im …imbarazzante … Ve lo racconterò comunque …"  
"TI HO GIA' DETTO CHE PER ME NON CI SONO SEGRETI ALL'INTERNO DEL MIO CASTELLO, QUINDI NON MENTIRE, CHE NON SEVIREBBE A NULLA … PARLA E SBRIGATIIII …. AUGUSTINNN!"  
"Cccerto nonno .. ora pa .. parlerò. Vvvedete nonno io … sono preoccupato pe.. per la nostra discendenza e così … così stanotte ho de .. deciso di pro .. provarci io …. Sperando che … si insomma .. Vo .. voi mi capite, non è vero nonno? "

Oscar, io e Marianne ci guardiamo con incredulità, stentiamo a credere alle nostre orecchie e soprattutto non osiamo immaginare ciò che nostro Padre stia per dire. Marianne e Oscar mi guardano incuriosite, non conosciamo il vero motivo per cui nostro Padre si trovasse nel suo studio questa notte, e allora decido di scoprire e di farlo parlare.

Io incalzo: "MA COME AUGUSTIN … QUESTO COMPITO NON E' AFFIDATO ALLA TUA FIGLIA MINORE?"  
"Sssi ce.. certo nonno .. ma ve ..vedete .. lei … loro .. sono mesi che si danno da fare .. ma … ma niente ancora, ed io sono davvero preoccupato … ed .. ed è ..peperquesto che .. che ho deciso di tentare nuovamente co .. con Marguerite, ma ..magari la divina provvidenza ci aiuta a darci l'erede di cui la nostra famiglia ha tanto bisogno, ed .. è per questo mo.. motivo che io e Marguerite siamo andati ne .. nello studio stanotte .. ma .. magari lì .. si insomma avete capito, anche Voi siete stato un uomo di mondo, e poi ho visto quella macchia sulla scrivania ed è andato tutto in malora. A proposito nonno, sapete chi ha macchiato la mia scrivania?"

Continuiamo a guardarci con incredulità, vorrei ridere e non so cos'altro, ma non posso, non possiamo farci scoprire da nostro Padre, altrimenti farebbe il finimondo, meglio continuare a stare al gioco.

"No ..noonno ci siete … o siete andato via?"  
"DOVE VUOI CHE VADA AUGUSTIN? … IO NON TI CAPISCO PIU' … E' MAI POSSIBILE CHE TU, ALLA TUA ETA' CONTINUI A COMPORTARTI ANCORA COME UN RAGAZZINO?"  
"Nonno io … ditemi chi è stato a macchiarmi la scrivania .."  
"PERCHE' DOVREI DIRTELO AUGUSTIN .. PER DARTI L'OCCASIONE DI RIMPROVERARE LE MIE ADORATE NIPOTI? …"  
"Allora è stata una di loro .. chi?"  
"ABBASSA I TONI NIPOTE, GIAMMAI TE LO DIRO' … PERO' UNA COSA VOGLIO CHE TU LA SAPPIA … E' SUCCESSO QUATTRO GIORNI FA … MENTRE UNA DI LORO … HA AVUTO UN INCONTRO CON IL PROPRIO MARITO …"  
"COSA?! SULLA MIA SCRIVANIA E NEL MIO STUDIOOO!"  
"TI ORDINO DI ZITTIRE AUGUSTINN, NON URLARE, SOLO IO HO IL DIRITTO DI URLARE .. E TU DEVI POTARMI RISPETTO …. HAI CAPITOOO?!"  
"Si si nonno certo che si .. sscusatemi .. nnon accadrà più … pe .. però ditemi nonno, quante figlie .. hanno oltraggiato la mia scrivania?"  
"TUTTE …."  
"Tu ..tutte?Nooo ci mancava anche questa! Non è possibile, ma la mia casa cosa è diventata? Una casa di piacere?"  
"TI ORDINO DI NON DIRE ERESIE AUGUSTIN, IL MIO CASTELLO NON E' AFFATTO UNA CASA DI PIACERE, MA UN LUOGO DOVE LA MIA DISCENDENZA SI FA ONORE, E SOPRATTUTTO SI CONCEDE SOLAMENTE AI PROPRI MARITI, INTESI AUGUSTINN! LE MIE NIPOTI, SONO DONNE ONESTE, NON SCORDARLO , NIPOTE ….."  
"Nonno … di ditemi .. proprio tutte, hanno usufruito della mia scrivania?"  
"SI TUTTE … TUTTE TRANNE LUISA .. CON IL MARITO CHE LE HAI RIFILATO COSA MI POTEVO ASPETTARE ….TUTTE HANNO ONORATO LA MIA SCRIVANIA … TUTTE TRANNE LEI …"  
"No no no! MALEDIZIONE! IL MIO LUOGO INTIMO E' STATO PROFANATO DA TUTTE LE MIE FIGLIE? ANCHE DA OSCAR?"  
"AUGUSTIN .. TI RICORDO CHE QUELLA SCRIVANIA E' MIA, E TU NON DEVI REAGIRE IN QUESTO MODO … A ME FA PIACERE CHE LE MIE NIPOTI SI AMINO CON I LORO MARITI … E SE LO FANNO NEL MIO STUDIO, IO NON POTRO' CHE BENEDIRE LA LORO UNIONE … HAI CAPITO AUGUSTIN?"  
"Sssi certo nonno va .. va bene, non dirò più niente se Voi le benedite, allora dirò a mia figlia Oscar di usare la Vostra scrivania come talamo nuziale, va .. va bene nonno?"  
"ORA COMINCI A RAGIONARE NIPOTE …. FINALMENTE …. E ADESSO VA .. E NON VENIRMI A DISTURBARE PIU', PERCHE' NON TI DARO' PIU' ALCUNA RISPOSTA … INTESI AUGUSTIN?"  
"Ssi certo che si .. no..nonno, però un ultima cosa vorrei chiederVela .. se permettete .."  
"TU VUOI SAPERE SE TUA FIGLIA TI DARA' L'EREDE CHE TANTO DESIDERI, VERO AUGUSTIN?"  
"Nonno .. perbacco .. ma a Voi non si può nasconderVi proprio nulla!"  
"AUGUSTIN .. MA COSA DICI?! … TU STAI INTERLOQUENDO CON UN'ANIMA CHE TUTTO VEDE E TUTTO SA, POSSIBILE CHE TU NON TE NE RENDA ANCORA CONTO? IO SONO COSTANTEMENTE CON VOI … NULLA MI SFUGGE, CAPITO AUGUSTINN?!"  
"Noo .. cioè … si .. però Voi non avete ancora risposto alla mia domanda, allora avrò il mio erede?"

Faccio cenno alle mie sorelle di tornare indietro.

"…"

Vedo l'ombra di mio nonno andare via.

"Nonno Vi prego non andate via rispondete .. Vi prego per me è importante saperlo …"

"AUGUSTIN DEVI IMPARARE AD ATTENDERE … E DOVRAI LASCIARE VIVERE IN PACE MIA NIPOTE E SUO MARITO, SOLO COSI' … AVRAI IL NOSTRO AGONIATO EREDE …. E SE NON DOVESSE ARRIVARE SAPPI CHE TI RITERRO' RESPONSABILE DELLA SUA MANCATA PRESENZA …. AUGUSTIN … RICORDATI CHE ANCHE NOI ANTENATI LO ATTENDIAMO CON TREPIDAZIONE …. MA QUESTO DIPENDE SOLO DA TE E NESSUN ALTRO …."  
"Da me nonno? Cosa centro io? Se mai da Andrè!"  
"AUGUSTINNN! TI RIFIUTI DI CAPIREEE?!"  
"Sssi nonno … cioè ..no nonno …"  
"ALLORA NON HAI CAPITO UN BEL NIENTE! SE L'EREDE JARJAYES NON È ANCORA ARRIVATO, NON DIPENDE DA ANDRE' … L'HO VISTO CON TUA FIGLIA … LUI E' FUNZIONATE … E FA IL SUO DOVERE PERFETTAMENTE … L'UNICO LORO PROBLEMA SEI TU E NESSUN ALTRO ….. CAPITO ADESSO?"  
"Ssi si nonno ho capito …. Nonno ve ne andate? Aspettate … ditemi almeno tra quanto tempo dovrò aspettare?!"  
"BASTA, ADESSO NON TORMENTARMI PIU' ALTRIMENTI … LA MIA COLLERA' TI RANGIUNGERA' .. E TORNA IMMEDIATAMENTE DA TUA MOGLIE … IL MIO E' UN ORDINEEE!"  
"Si si nonno vado! … Però .. Vi prego non lasciatemi così … ditemi tra quanto tempo arriverà, io lo voglio adesso … non vorrei passare prima a miglior vita e magari vederlo da fantasma, no questo no!… Vi prego tornate indietro e rispondetemi … Vi prego nonno!"

Sento mio nonno alterarsi ancora di più e prima di andare via, lo sento urlare ancora di più, forse sarà la mia impressione o forse la sua voce fa eco, non lo so ,ma mi dice: "TORNA DA MARGUERITE .. QUESTO E' UN ORDINEEE!"  
"Sssi nonno .. agli ordini nonno!"

Sentiamo allontanarsi nostro Padre a passo marziale, ed io e le mie sorelle facciamo altrettanto.

Sono furioso, esco dalle segrete, sono fuori di me, non capisco più nulla, tutto potevo aspettarmi, tutto, tranne quello che ho appena udito.  
Ancora qualche passo e sono fuori. Ecco vedo la luce fioca delle candele sul tavolo, e la mia Marguerite è lì seduta ad aspettarmi.

"Augustin cosa ti succede, perché quella faccia, sei arrabbiato, forse non hai incontrato il fantasma? Te l'avevo detto io che era frutto del delirio, della febbre alta che avevi avuto."  
"STA ZITTA MARGUERITE! …"  
"Ma caro, cosa ti prende? Perché urli in questo modo?"  
"Si si scusami Marguerite è solo che … ho saputo delle cose che non mi sono piaciute affatto."  
"Vuoi dire … che davvero tu .. tu hai parlato con il nonno?"  
"Ma certo che si Marguerite! .. Ma tu credi davvero che io sia diventato matto? Io lo so benissimo che voi tutti voi ne siete convinti. Ma io non sono matto … almeno in questo momento, mi sento afflitto e sconsolato."  
"A .. Augustin .. insomma cosa ti ha sconvolto così tanto?"  
"Marguerite, il nonno si è rifiutato di dirmi chi è stato a macchiarmi la scrivania, però mi ha fatto una rivelazione incredibilmente …. scioccante …"  
"Non ti capisco Augustin, spiegati."  
"Mi ha detto che tutte le nostre figlie, dico tutte, hanno consumato nello studio e per di più sulla mia scrivania … ma ti rendi conto Marguerite?! Lo hanno fatto sulla mia SCRIVANIAAA!"  
"Ho capito Augustin, ma adesso calmati, ti prego! … Ma davvero, proprio tutte? Anche Luisa e Maxim?"  
"Quando dico tutte, non mi riferisco certo a … Luisa e quell' imbecille di Maxim .. no non di certo … loro sono gli unici che si sono astenuti nel farlo, come del resto era prevedibile … però dico io Marguerite, dove hai sbagliato nella loro educazione?! … Forse lo so … sei stata troppo tempo alla Reggia, tralasciando così l'educazione delle nostre figlie .. si è così! .. Oh Dio … sulla mia scrivania .. lo hanno fatto sulla mia scrivania …. NOOOOO! NON VOGLIO, NON L'ACCETTO … DANNAZIONE!  
"Augustin calmati ti prego, non serve a nulla fare così, e poi …."  
"Non ti permettere Marguerite di dirmi che non hanno fatto nulla di male, che non è così, mi sono spiegato?!"  
"Se non lo vuoi, allora non lo dirò, ma calmati! E adesso dimmi, cosa farai domani, anzi stamattina, visto che ormai è l'alba, manderai via anche la tua scrivania oltre al letto?"  
Mi siedo sulla poltrona e stancamente rispondo: "No Marguerite, il nonno ha dato la sua benedizione, anzi, ne è compiaciuto …"  
"Augustin, cosa c'è adesso, perché rimani in silenzio?"  
"Marguerite … il nonno mi ha detto che non può che benedire l'unione di chiunque faccia l'incontro nel mio studio … quindi …"  
"Quindi Augustin?"

Vedo gli occhi di mio marito brillare di una strana luce, un sorriso sornione illumina il suo viso, cosa mai avrà in mente?!

"Domani mattina, cioè stamattina, parlerò con Andrè e gli dirò di andare con Oscar nel mio studio e usare la mia scrivania come talamo nuziale e così il nonno Augustin li benedirà ed io avrò finalmente il mio erede! Si si ma perché non ci ho pensato prima! Se il nonno benedice davvero gli incontri amorosi delle mie figlie sulla scrivania, e mi ha detto che tutti i nostri antenati attendono l'erede da Oscar, significa che oltre alla sua approvazione, vuole che venga concepito sulla sua scrivania …. Ed io che non ci avevo pensato! … Adesso andrò a parlare con da Andrè!"  
"Cosa? Ma Augustin!"

"Vedo mio marito alzarsi con grinta dalla poltrona e lasciare la nostra stanza, mentre io gli urlo dietro: "AUGUSTINN DOVE VAI? TORNA INDIETROOO!"  
"Vado da Andrè mia cara … . a ordinargli di andare immediatamente nel mio studio, e a fare il suo dovere con Oscar, così FINALMENTE AVRO' MIO NIPOTE: IL MIO EREDE MARGUERITE! E POI A PENSARCI BENE, SAI CHE BEL NIPOTINO VERRA' FUORI, SULLA MIA SCRIVANIA!"  
"AUGUSTINN NON FARLO TI PREGOOO … TORNA INDIETRO AUGUSTINNNN!"  
"STA ZITTA MARGUERITE, SO PERFETTAMENTE QUELLO CHE FACCIO!"

Sento le voci giungere dal corridoio dei meandri, sono loro, se ridono vuol dire che tutto si è concluso a loro favore.

"Andrè cos'è quella faccia, ti vedo preoccupato, cosa ti succede ah ahah!"  
"Joséphine vedo che sei di ottimo umore … e non solo tu! … Oscar cosa è successo?"  
Joséphine mi si avvicina e sorridendomi mi prende per il braccio e mi dice: "Ah no André, tocca a me l'onore di raccontare, dunque ascolta cognato: vedi Andrè da domani, anzi da oggi tu e mia sorella potrete … potrete usufruire dello studio di mio madre, e amarvi lì!"  
"Cosa? Ma Josefin cosa dici?"  
"Si Andrè, vedrai se non sarà così! ..E se lo conosco bene, tra non molto verrà a bussare alla vostra porta per darvi la sua benedizione, o meglio la benedizione di Joséphine alias nonno Jarjayes ah ahah!"  
"Ma cosa dici Joséphine io …"  
"Lo so, lo so, non hai capito un bel niente hai ragione, adesso ti spiego, dunque: mio Padre, come tutti sappiamo, ha chiesto al nonno Jarjayes, chi è stato a macchiare la sua scrivania, e il nonno ovviamente non glielo ha detto, anzi ha confessato a suo nipote che tutte le sue figlie, tranne Luisa, hanno … amato sulla sua scrivania e ha dato loro, la sua benedizione ah ahah!"

Vedo mia sorella divertita e il mio Andrè confuso.

Quindi Andrè, mio Padre adesso si è sicuramente convito che solo lì voi due potreste concepire vostro figlio, ovvero il suo erede ah ahah!"

Marianne mi dice: "Scc.. Joséphine, nostro Padre potrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro,abbassa la voce!"  
"Hai ragione sorellina, è meglio andare, e poi comincio a sentirmi stanca, e poi….ecco…avevo un certo discorso in sospeso con mio marito…..ih ih….non abbiamo chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. Noi andiamo, altrimenti stasera i nostri mariti cominceranno a protestare per la nostra assenza e magari ci ripudieranno, a domani. Ma che dico, a stamattina!"

Ci accingiamo alla porta quando riconosciamo il passo marziale di nostro Padre, si è fermato e bussa energicamente.

Bisbiglio, e dico: "Cosa facciamo Oscar, non voglio che nostro Padre ci veda qui in camera vostra!"  
"Si è meglio che non vi veda, su andate in bagno, lì non entrerebbe mai!"  
"Su Joséphine andiamo a nasconderci, però che divertente, mi sembra di essere tornata bambina, con tutti questi giochetti!"

"Andrè Andrè .. mi senti Andrè?! Fammi entrare, apri!"  
"Arrivo Signore ..un attimo solo."  
"Finalmente hai aperto, ma quanto tempo che ci hai messo…."  
Il generale ci scruta con attenzione e ci dice: "Ma voi due, non siete andati ancora a letto, ma non siete stanchi?"  
"Beh veramente Signore noi …"  
"Io al posto vostro non perderei tempo e farei altro, comunque forse è meglio così perché devo parlarvi e non sarebbe stato il caso di disturbarvi … ma non rimaniamo in piedi, su sediamoci che dobbiamo parlare …"  
"Di cosa Generale?"  
"Andrè, Oscar, se non vi dispiace accomodiamoci prima … ecco fatto, dunque Andrè, io stasera ho parlato con mio nonno Augustin …"  
"Cosa? .."  
"Andrè per favore non interrompermi e lasciami continuare! .. Dunque dicevo, ho parlato con lui e mi ha detto che l'erede arriverà però dovrete … come dire … ecco .. stare calmi e tranquilli …"  
"Ma noi Signore, siamo così tranquilli che nemmeno ci pensiamo …"  
"NO NO MA CHE DICI?" Voi invece dovete pensarci eccome! E dovete anche darvi da fare più in fretta possibile! Però figliolo, cerca di non interrompermi altrimenti, mi fai perdere il filo del discorso. Dunque come dicevo… lui, mio nonno, magari adesso ci starà anche ascoltando e sarà ben lieto di sentirmelo dire che io, vi autorizzo, cioè tu e Oscar soltanto voi due e nessun altro …. Ovviamente a …. A … ad amarvi nel mio studio … sulla mia scrivania, e lui Vi benedirà mandandovi il tanto sospirato erede, un bel maschietto, il mio piccolo François! Che sia chiaro, si chiamerà François!"  
"Ah ah .. No vi prego Signor Generale, ormai è già mattina e siamo tutti stanchi, Vi prego Signore, se non Vi dispiace, rimandiamo la nostra conversazione magari a dopo quando saremo un po' tutti meno stanchi e meno confusi ah ah!"  
"ANDREEE' … non ridere figliolo, che io sto parlando seriamente e non interrompermi! …."  
Guardo mia figlia e continuo: "E tu, vedi di non guardarmi con quell'aria divertita, che io non sto scherzando affatto, sto parlando sul serio! … Dunque Andrè, da questo momento io vi autorizzo, anzi no, vi ordino che da questo momento i vostri incontri amorosi, avvengano nel mio studio! … Tieni. Questa è la chiave … ricordate che d'ora in avanti, solo voi potrete accedere. Questo è tutto, adesso posso andare finalmente a riposare anch'io. Bene, ora non mi resta che lasciarvi alla buona notte!Anzi, no. Andate nel mio studio…..su! Dormirete più tardi! Il mio nipotino è più importante! Veloci, il letto può attendere! E non dimenticate, mio nipote si chiamerà Francois Augustin Rejenier."  
Vedo mio Padre alzarsi dalla poltrona e raggiungere la porta, si ferma e guardando Andrè, dice: "E' inutile dirvi che nessuno deve sapere di questa faccenda … Oscar, tu non farne parola con le tue sorelle, soprattutto con Joséphine, che lei è sempre pronta a prendere tutti in giro, specialmente me! Sono stato chiaro Oscar?"  
"Chiarissimo Padre, statene certo, da me non saprà nulla!"  
"Bene, allora posso stare tranquillo,io vado, a domani!"  
"A domani Padre!"  
"A domani Signore!"

Lascio la camera di Oscar e torno nella mia, lo ammetto mi sento davvero stanco, è meglio che vada immediatamente a dormire. Però che strana che era mia figlia stanotte, non si è arrabbiata e non ha battuto ciglia. Bah, forse adesso anche lei desidera dare l'erede alla famiglia,finalmente avrà capito che è indispensabile per tramandare il nostro nome. Meno male … puff …. Che fatica per avere un erede! …. Ahh .. se solo avessi avuto un figlio maschio, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. E invece no! Marguerite, mi ha saputo dare solo figlie femmine … uff … che problema che sono queste donne, sono il tormento di noi uomini!"

Appena la porta si chiude e sentiamo mio Padre allontanarsi, Marianne e Joséphine escono dalla stanza da bagno e scoppiano in una risata fragorosa.

La prima a parlare è Joséphine:"Ah ahah .. Andrè ti prego ah ahah sbrigati a darci questo erede, perché di questo passo cognato, ci farai morire dal ridere ah ahah! Giuro Andrè che io di qua non me ne andrò tanto presto, mi sto divertendo davvero troppo, sai a casa mia non succedono di cose simili, e in confronto a palazzo Jarjayes, è davvero una vera noia ah ahah!"  
Marianne incalza: " Ah ahah Andrè, Oscar, non vorrei essere al vostro posto ah ahah qui oltre ad essere spiati dal Generale, adesso ci si mette anche il fantasma del nonno ah ahah!"  
"Su su Andrè ah ah .. adesso mio Padre ti ha anche dato la chiave del suo studio ih ihih, tu non immagini nemmeno quanto sia geloso di quel posto, quasi quanto la sua camera da letto, no anzi che dico, del suo talamo nuziale ah ah … e se ti ha dato perfino la chiave, allora deve essere disperato poverino … desidera davvero il suo piccolo François ah ahah lo abbiamo sentito !"  
"Su Marianne lasciamo Andrè e Oscar da soli, torniamo dai nostri mariti, magari stasera ah ah … o meglio stamattina riusciamo a riposare un po' ah ah! …. Buona notte .. ah ah …. Giuro che non vorrei essere al vostro posto ih ihih …."

Vediamo Marianne e Joséphine lasciare la nostra camera, ridendo a crepapelle, mentre Andrè chiude la porta, e da la chiave.

"Andrè, tu non chiudi mai a chiave la porta a chiave, se non quando facciamo l'amore, anzi qualche volta è capitato anche di averlo dimenticato."  
"E' vero Oscar, ma da questo momento, qui cambia tutto, darò la chiave anche quando andremo semplicemente a dormire, sperando di riuscire almeno a riposare."  
"Hai ragione Andrè, ormai è diventato tutto così assurdo, che nemmeno io riesco più a ribattere a tutte queste assurdità!"  
"Oscar, tuo Padre, ormai sragiona, ma Joséphine ci ha preso gusto con lui, nemmeno lei si ferma più, e se tuo Padre adesso ci ha affidato il suo studio, è tutto merito di Joséphine, non credi? Non so se arrabbiarmi con lei, o ringraziala."  
Mi stringo ad Andrè e gli dico: "Hai perfettamente ragione Andrè, però dobbiamo riconoscere che è stato bellissimo … sinceramente non mi dispiacerebbe ripete nuovamente quella magnifica esperienza."  
"Ma sentitela! .. Madame Grandier, Voi mi sorprendete sempre di più, siete … siete ormai diventata così … sfacciata … piacevolmente …... sfacciata!"

Andrè mi abbraccia ed io mi faccio cullare dal suo corpo, scambiandoci un tenero e appassionato bacio.

Vedo entrare Augustin soddisfatto, mi guarda, mi sorride e mi dice: "Visto Marguerite, che è andato tutto per il meglio? Ho dato l'autorizzazione ad Andrè e a Oscar di usufruire del mio studio, della mia scrivania, gli ho dato per fino la chiave, così possono stare tranquilli, nessuno potrà entrare o spiarli … e così anche il nonno ne sarà felice e li benedirà, dando loro un figlio! … Oh finalmente ce l'ho fatta! .. E tu Marguerite che ti preoccupavi per niente, visto che è stato tutto così semplice?"  
"Ah se lo dici tu! .. Ma i ragazzi, come l'hanno presa … non si sono arrabbiati?"  
"E perché mai dovevano arrabbiarsi?! Infondo io gli ho fatto un favore, e che favore, altro che arrabbiarsi, dovrebbero ringraziarmi! Marguerite .. a volte sinceramente non ti capisco .. mi meraviglio di te, possibile che tu sia così prevenuta nei miei confronti, e abbia continuamente da ridire? … Bah! … Adesso è meglio che mi metta a letto, mi sento davvero stanco … che nottataccia, e pensare che era cominciata con i migliori propositi di questo mondo .. io e te nello studio, solo all'idea .. uhmm … giuro che mi sale nuovamente l'emozione, se non fosse che mi sento davvero stanco, altro che andare a dormire, ti farei vedere io Marguerite, ti avrei portata ancora nello studio e questa volta niente mi avrebbe distratto  
"Ma come Augustin, non mi hai appena detto che lo studio e la scrivania li a i riservati ad Andrè e Oscar?"  
"Si è vero! E solo che in certi momenti … la passione mi fa dimenticare ogni cosa e così …. Pazienza, sarà per domani, certo non sarà sulla scrivania, magari lo faremo sul sofà come lo abbiamo sempre fatto ….. no no! Ma cosa dico?! Sul sofà mai più, visto che l'hanno fatto quei … zozzoni dei nostri generi .. e delle nostre figlie, meglio di no. Però tranquilla Marguerite penserò ad altro, poi domani andrò da Lassonne …"  
"A fare cosa Augustin? Non mi pare che tu stia ancora male, anzi meglio di così!"  
"Certo che no! Sto bene, anzi sto benissimo, grazie a quell'intruglio che mi ha prescritto, è solo che voglio parlare con lui di una certa una questione intima."  
"Quale questione intima? Cosa ti sei messo in testa adesso?"  
"Vedi Marguerite, vorrei chiedergli ….. non che io ne abbia bisogno si intende, però, vorrei che mi desse qualcosa .. magari una polverina .. per aumentare il vigore di un tempo così …."  
"Oh Santo cielo Augustin! Ma tu allora stai davvero diventando matto, non ci posso credere! Senti Augustin, cerca di dormire, chissà, magari quando ti sveglierai domani mattina, la tua testa cominci a funzionare meglio e rinsavisca del tutto … ma guarda che mi tocca sentire, una polverina che ti restituisca il vigore di un tempo … Oh Signore ti prego dammi la forza di non urlare! Questo è davvero troppo per chiunque Augustin!"  
"Ma come, ti arrabbi pure? Io lo faccio per te, per noi, e tu ti arrabbi in questo modo? E' proprio vero, va a capire le donne! E' meglio dormire,così almeno non discutiamo in piena notte!"  
!Ma quale notte Augustin, se ormai è l'alba!  
"Si l'alba ….. Alba, notte, non fa alcuna differenza .. Buona notte Marguerite!"  
"Si è meglio dormire, finalmente è giunta l'ora di riposarsi, e Buongiorno a te mio caro Augustinn! ….. Santa pazienza che giornata!"


	70. Chapter 70

Mie gentili madamigelle, splendide lettrici, leggiadre fanciulle. Questa sera sono riuscito finalmente a rubare la piuma ad una delle Arpie per mandarvi un altro capitolo della mia avventura. E non criticate le mie azioni, io sono solo un povero incompreso!

A presto, mie care fanciulle.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**La poverina del dottor Lassonne**_

"Augustin, tu qui? Stai nuovamente male?"  
"Ma no cosa dici, sto benissimo, non lo vedi?  
"Mi fa piacere che tu sia qui a titolo di amicizia e non come mio paziente, ma su entriamo accomodiamoci, non rimaniamo sull'ingresso, andiamo nel mio studio."

Percorriamo un piccolo corridoio e arriviamo quasi subito nello studio di Lassonne.  
Ci accomodiamo alla scrivania, e ci sediamo l'uno di fronte all'altro.  
Il generale è vestito di tutto punto, con giacca rosso scuro cin bordi ricamati, jabot, lungo gilet di un colore più chiaro della giacca, chiuso da bottoni dorati, camicia bianca allacciata fino al collo, coulottes scure, calze bianche e scarpe con una fibbia dorata. Ordinato, impeccabile. Ha pure il tricorno in mano e la parrucca in testa. Io ho un abbigliamento più sobrio, meno ricercato, sui toni del blu. Siamo entrambi nobili, amici di vecchia data, ma quando lavoro preferisco un abbigliamento più scarno, più adatto al mio ruolo di medico.

"Senti Lassonne, amico mio, devo parlarti!"  
"Allora Augustin che ti succede, perché sei qui?"  
"Vedi Lassonne io .. vorrei … come posso dirtelo … sinceramente amico mio non so da dove cominciare …. Vedi Lassonne io … vorrei un aiutino ecco." Il mio amico è vistosamente imbarazzato, ma davvero non riesco a capirlo.  
"Un aiutino? In che senso, io non ti capisco Augustin che genere di aiuto ti serve?"  
"Vedi .. io … sai … è davvero imbarazzante …."  
"Su Augustin, non tergiversare e dimmi tutto, senza alcun imbarazzo, a me puoi dire tutto, lo sai che il medico è come il confessore."  
"Lassonne, mi ritengo un timorato di Dio, ma il mio confessore, non lo vedo da anni e non ho nessuna intenzione di vederlo. Comunque Lassonne, perdona la mia digressione, e veniamo a noi …"  
"Parla, dimmi pure."  
"Lassonne vedi .. io … non che io ne abbia bisogno no affatto … però un aiutino ci starebbe meglio …"  
"Continuo a non capirti, spiegati meglio."

Oggi Augustin è più strano del solito, che abbia di nuovo qualche strana idea per la testa, ancora con l'idea fissa del nipote?

"Si si hai ragione … vedi Lassonne, io, con mia moglie, vado ancora alla grande, anzi posso dire che funziono perfettamente, però …" mi dice gesticolando vistosamente con mani e braccia, come a volermi rassicurare.  
"Però? Cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Vedi, vorrei che i miei incontri con Marguerite, diventassero più frequenti e non soltanto due volte a settimana, ma di più, mi comprendi adesso?"  
"Ma Augustin alla nostra età, non ti sembrano sufficienti due incontri alla settimana?"  
"Certo che no, se paragonati a quando eravamo più giovani!... E si! Quelli si che erano tempi amico mio! Ricordo che quanto tornavo a casa dopo essere stato via con il mio reggimento, dopo un lungo periodo di assenza, non vedevo l'ora di tornare a casa dalla mia Marguerite ed io … ah che tempi! Ma … lasciamo stare Lassonne"  
"Ma Augustin, cosa vorresti che ti dessi?"  
"Il medico sei tu Lassonne, non io! Che ne so, una polverina magari … un qualcosa che faccia stuzzicare ancora di più i miei sensi … sai, non vorrei che la mia Marguerite ne risentisse e così ….."  
"Uhmmm …. Vediamo Augustin …."

Vedo Lassonne alzarsi dalla sua poltrona e andare nell'armadietto delle medicine.  
Ci tantissimi recipienti in vetro con svariate polverine di diversi colori, ne prende uno, e ne versa un discreto quantitativo in un piccolo recipiente, e mi dice: "Tieni Augustin, questa è una polverina miracolosa, ti aiuterà nel tuo intento."

Sorrido al pensiero di Augustin e Marguerite, quanta pazienza che deve avere quella donna!

"Dici davvero Lassonne? Allora la mia non era un'idea …. bizzarra?"  
"Certo che no Augustin! Lo sai che in merito la medicina ha fatto dei passi importanti."  
"Scusa il mio ardire Lassonne, ma … tu ne fai uso?"  
"Certo amico mio, e in tutta franchezza, ti dirò che è un vero tocca sano, e ti assicuro che funziona alla perfezione, sta tranquillo!"  
"Oh Grazie, grazie Lassonne! ….. Senti e se …."

Augustin ha una strana luce negli occhi, un guizzo di follia.

"Se?"  
"Se la facessi prendere anche ad Andrè?"  
"COSA? … Ma Augustinn!"

No davvero, torna sempre sul solito discorso, mai che si decida a lasciare in pace sua figlia e quel santo che ha per genero!

"No ascoltami, non è come pensi tu, ti assicuro che mio genero funziona benissimo, eccome se funziona , l'ho visto io, quando ero nel passaggio segreto .. ti assicuro che è un vero portento …"  
"No basta non continuare più Augustin, non voglio più ascoltarti."  
"Invece tu mi ascolti, e sta zitto un momento per favore! .. Vedi ….. io gliela consiglierei solo per fare in modo che raddoppi i suoi incontri con mia figlia affinché arrivi il mio ered …"  
"E ti prego basta Augustinn, ancora con questa storia! Te l'ho già detto, lascia … in .. pace ..i .. ra.. gaz ..zi! .. E tuo nipote non tarderà ad arrivare, ca.. pi .. to?"  
"E basta con questa cantilena, che davvero sei snervante Lassonne!"  
"Noo Augustin sei tu che mi stai snervando con questa storia, vuoi mettertelo in testa? Tra un po' perderai il senno, vuoi tranquillizzarti? E ricordarti che più li assilli, e più dovrai aspettare per avere il tuo nipote! Te lo ripeto, lasciali tranquilli! L'unica cosa di cui hanno bisogno per concepire questo benedetto bambino è la tranquillità!"  
"Ma io Lassonne …"  
"Basta Augustin, e adesso scusami ho da fare altre visite!"  
"Cosa fai, mi stai cacciando dal tuo studio?"  
"No Signore! Anche questo adesso? Io non ti sto cacciando, ti ho semplicemente detto che ho delle visite urgenti da fare, ed io ho assolto il mio dovere, ma non ho tempo da perdere, per ascoltare le tue eresie!"  
"E va bene, ho capito, non voglio rubarti altro tempo, vado! …. Quindi dici che Andrè, non ha bisogno di questa polverina?"  
"Certo che no, mettitelo in testa Augustin, Andrè non ha bisogno di nulla, soltanto che lo lasci a sua moglie, senza fargli pressione! E non infastidire neppure tua figlia!"  
"Sicuro Lassonne?"  
"Sicurissimo Augustin, va pure tranquillo."  
"E va bene, voglio fidarmi di te, io vado … e grazie per la polverina."  
"Prego Augustin, e poi è mio dovere fare del mio meglio con i miei pazienti."  
"A presto Lassonne."  
"A presto Augustin."

Vedo Augustin lasciare il mio studio felice, l'ho visto, soddisfatto, mettere il piccolo barattolo nella tasca della sua giacca. Spero che sia l'ultima delle sue stravaganze! All'idea sorrido. Gli ho detto che ne faccio uso anch'io, ma non è così. Non c'è nulla che possa aiutarlo in quel senso, gli ho dato solo della Valeriana, magari la sua testa l'aiuterà a concentrarsi, e penserà davvero che quella polvere gli faccia raggiungere il suo obbiettivo.

E' passata una settimana da quando Oscar ed io ci siamo sposati, a parte qualche inconveniente con il Generale, è stata la settimana più bella di tutta la mia vita. Oscar ed io finalmente dormiamo insieme liberamente,senza il timore di essere scoperti, e poi passiamo tutte le notti ad amarci: è tutto così incredibilmente meraviglioso! E poi, la mattina mi sveglio stringendola tra le mie braccia, accarezzo la sua pelle, sento il suo profumo e vedo l'azzurro dei suoi occhi davanti ai miei. Non c'è nulla di più bello al mondo che vedere mia moglie, appena apro gli occhi. È bellissima! E poi è di una dolcezza e di una tenerezza! Solo con me, si lascia andare senza timore di essere giudicata. Quanto la amo. Guardo le nostre fedi, sorrido. Il mio sogno proibito è qui con me, si è avverato.  
Vedo Oscar indossare la divisa, anch'io sono già pronto, pronto per riprendere servizio in caserma. Abbottona uno ad uno gli alamari della giacca, passa le mani per togliere qualsiasi piega. È perfetta, si guarda allo specchio soddisfatta. È tornata ad essere il comandante Jarjayes. Poi si volta verso di me, ed il suo viso si illumina di un sorriso bellissimo, dolce. Solo per me.

"Andrè ho fatto, sono pronta, possiamo andare."  
Mi avvicino a lei l'abbraccio e le dico: "Sai? E così strano! .. Noi due riprendiamo servizio in caserma da sposati, giuro che se qualcuno me l'avesse detto, non ci avrei mai creduto!"

"Nemmeno se te l'avesse detto nonno Augustin? Ah ahah!"  
"Ti va di scherzare Comandante? Ma ti sembra davvero il caso di …. prendere servizio? Io sinceramente, vederti tornare in caserma dopo essermi sposato con te, lo trovo un tantino strano! .. Io ti preferirei congedata e magari a occuparti di … altro!"

Guardo Andrè con curiosità e ribatto: "Per esempio a fare cosa?"  
"Non so, o forse si ….. aspettarmi … e …"  
"E? …."  
"Magari chiuderci nello studio di tuo padre e …. Insomma …."  
"Andrè! Ma davvero, tu non faresti altro! Mi domando dove trovi tanta energia! Comunque, a proposito di mio padre, lo hai visto, negli ultimi tre giorni? .. Non ha fatto altro che pedinarci, nella speranza che tu ed io ci chiudessi nel suo studio. Certo che questa volta, Joséphine l'ha fatta davvero grossa!"  
"Non dirlo a me Oscar, pensa che ieri sera prima di raggiungerti qui in camera, mi ha fermato per il corridoio e mi ha detto: "Ehi tu Andrè, hai forse dimenticato che ti ho dato la chiave del mio studio?"  
"E tu, cosa gli hai risposto?"  
"Certo che no Signore! E tuo padre: "Andrè, ma se non Vi ho mai visti andare lì, come fai a dire che non l'hai dimenticato? .. Ed io: "Ma Signore, Oscar ed io ci rechiamo nel Vostro studio, quando tutti dormono, non pretenderete mica che si venga a sapere?"  
"E lui Andrè cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Nulla, ti assicuro che non mi ha creduto, perché sono convinto che ci sorveglia continuamente!"  
"Lo so Andrè, lui ci sorveglia di continuo. Adesso che torniamo in caserma, magari vedendoci meno, lui se ne starà tranquillo e ci lascerà in pace! ….. Che ne dici di andare di sotto a fare colazione, mi sono svegliata affamata!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante! ….. Sentite Comandante, quando deciderete di lasciare il sevizio militare?"  
"Vuoi proprio che lo faccia, vero Andrè?"  
"Si Oscar, desidero davvero che ti congeda, ed io con te."  
"Andrè, anch'io desidero lasciare questa vita, ormai è un capitolo che dovrà concludersi prima o poi, però …. Mi serve ancora un po' di tempo, per me è tutto così strano. In pochi mesi mi sono ritrovata da figlio maschio a donna sposata! Cerca di capirmi, io ti amo, ma la mia vita sta cambiando con una velocità a cui io non riesco ad adattarmi. Resterò al mio posto ancora per un po', e poi devo far capire al Generale che mi congedo quando lo decido io, e non quando lo decide lui. E ti prometto che se dovessimo aspettare un figlio, lascerei subito la divisa. Anzi, lasceremo la divisa."  
Guardo Oscar e tirando un respiro profondo, le dico: "Confido nel vostro buon senso Comandante .. andiamo!"  
"Andiamo Capitano!"

"Augustin .."  
"Si Marguerite?"  
"Sei davvero incredibile, mi sembra di essere tornata in dietro del tempo di almeno dieci anni, sei davvero stupefacente!"  
"Dici davvero Marguerite? Tu dici che io sono tornato vigoroso come un tempo?"  
"Ma tu lo sei sempre stato marito mio! .. E' solo che da quando hai fatto in modo che Oscar e Andrè si fidanzassero tu .. tu sei cambiato, e ti sei allontanato di nuovo da me, e poi sei sempre così nervoso, non sei più sereno come un tempo, e tutto questo ha influito sul nostro rapporto."  
"Si si hai ragione, però Marguerite ….. senti …... tu in questi tre giorni, cioè da quando ho consegnato la chiave dello studio ad Andrè, tu li hai visti … entrare? Pensi che l'abbiano fatto lì?"  
"Augustin, ti pare che mi metta a spiare Oscar e Andrè?"  
"Si lo so che non è tua abitudine spiare, però magari li hai visti en …"  
"No! Augustin, non li ho visti entrare."  
"Maledizione! Ma perché, perché fanno esattamente il contrario di quello che dico loro?"  
"Perché non sono più dei ragazzini Augustin, e non puoi importi in questo modo, riesci solo ad ottenere l'effetto contrario."  
"Marguerite ti prego non farmi una delle tue solite ramanzine."  
"Le mie non sono ramanzine, ma ….."

Vedo mio marito sollevare le coperte ed avvicinarsi alla porta, senza essersi vestito, e origliando, mi dice: "Scc… sta zitta Marguerite, lasciami sentire!"

"Cose c'è Augustin, perché hai teso l'orecchio alla porta?"  
"Scc … ho sentito dei passi, devono essere loro."  
"Loro chi?"  
"Di chi stiamo parlando, ma di Oscar e di Andrè!"  
"Aspetta che mi infilo velocemente la mia camicia da notte e vado a vedere …. Ma cosa faranno in giro a quest'ora per il corridoio? … E' appena l'alba! ….Forse vanno nello studio .. finalmente, era ora che si decidessero!"

Vedo Augustin infialarsi in tutta fretta la sua camicia e mi dice: "Forse Marguerite, si saranno finalmente decisi a consumare sulla scrivania …. A dopo Marguerite vado a controllare!"  
"Augustin, torna indietro, lasciali in pace, AUGUSTINN!"  
"Non gridare, ti questo passo sveglierai tutto il palazzo! ZITTA MARGUERITE … certe volte sei davvero insopportabile!"

Apro furtivamente la porta della mia camera, per poco non mi viene un colpo, quando vedo mia figlia e mio genero in divisa, camminare mano nella mano, e senza rendermene conto lancio un urlo: "Ehi voi due, dove credete di andare? Avete sentito? Parlo con Voi? Forse andate nel mio studio vestiti in uniforme, Andrèè?!"  
"No Signore, perché mai dovremmo andare nel vostro studio, vestiti in uniforme? Non capisco! …"  
"Come sempre, tu non capisci un bel niente Andrè!"  
La porta della camera di Joséphine si spalanca, mia cognata mia guarda divertita e mi dice: "Per una volta Andrè, debbo dare ragione a mio padre, possibile che tu non capisca mai un bel niente?"  
"Capire cosa,Joséphine?"  
"Andrè, tu e mia sorella .. nello studio .. con indosso le divise .. brr.. sai che emozione?!"  
Vedo il Generale andare su tutte le furie e sbraitare: "JOSÉPHINE DOVE CREDI DI TROVARTI, IN QUALCHE POSTRIBOLO?"  
"Certo che no Padre, siamo a palazzo Jarjayes, dove ne succedono di tutti i colori, specialmente durante la notte!"  
"CHARLES CHARLES!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"PORTA VIA, IMMEDIATAMENTE, QUELLA SFACCIATA DI TUA MOGLIE, DIVENTA SEMPRE PIU' IRRIVERENTE, VEDI DI METTERLE UN FRENO, NON E' POSSIBILE CHE PARLI SOLAMENTE DI UNA COSA! PER UNA DAMA COME LEI, NON STA BENE AFFATTO, CAPITO CHARLESSS!"  
"Si Generale, ma vedete lei è così ed io…"  
"Smettila con questa storia, che lei è così, ed è una Jarjayes. Questa storia, non sta ne in cielo e nemmeno in terra. E adesso andate VIAA!"

Sono in cucina a fare colazione, tra qualche minuto lascerò palazzo Jarjayes per recarmi in caserma e prendere servizio, quando all'improvviso odo le grida, riconosco la voce: "Ma è il vecchio pazzo! E adesso cosa gli sarà capito, perchè sta strepitando come un bufalo inferocito? … Bah .. meglio che vada a vedere, magari ha bisogno d'aiuto!"

Ad una ad una, si spalancano tutte le porte delle camere da letto.  
La prima è quella di Luisa che dice: "Ma cosa succede adesso, possibile che qui a palazzo sia diventato impossibile dormire?"  
Mio padre mi guarda e con tono severo dice a mio marito: "Maxim, porta a letto tua moglie, è in stato interessante e ha bisogno di riposo."  
"Sissignore, avete ragione Signore, andiamo cara, tuo padre lo sai vuole solo il meglio per te!"  
"Ma non ci penso proprio di tornare in camera, dopo che si è messo a urlare in quel modo; voglio capire cosa gli è preso adesso!"

Vedo Marianne e le altre sbucare dalle loro porte, e ciascuna di loro mi chiede spiegazioni.

"Ma si può sapere cosa succede? Padre cosa avete scoperto adesso? Magari che si è macchiato di inchiostro qualche altro mobile di nonno Augustin?"  
"MARGUERITEE LE TUE FIGLIE SONO TUTTE DELLE SFRONTATE! TORNATE TUTTE NELLE VOSTRE STANZE, AVETE CAPITO? AVANTI VIA .. VIA HO DETTO, CHE DEVO PARLARE CON Oscar e Andrè!"  
Luisa ribatte: "Lo immaginavo, sempre loro … Maxim torniamo a dormire … se mai ci riusciremo, tanto l'argomento è sempre lo stesso: Oscar e suo marito. Andiamo Maxim!"  
"Si cara andiamo!"  
Il Generale sussurra: "Oh finalmente, almeno la prima si è rinchiusa, così non sarò costretto ad ascoltare altre idiozie."

"E voi altri che fate ancora lì impalati? Via, ho detto, via!"

Finalmente sono tutti tornati in camera loro, quando per le scale vedo arrivare di corsa Sassoin, questa volta vestito di tutto punto.

"Ecco .. adesso ci mancavi solo tu, per completare il quadro!"

Guardo i miei amici e domando: "Comandante, Capitano … Generale, cosa succede? Ho udito le Vostre grida dalla cucina, facevo colazione e …"  
"Sassoin vedi di zittire, anzi di andartene immediatamente.."  
"Ma Generale …"  
Vedo il Comandante avanzare verso suo padre e dice: "Padre avete svegliato l'intero palazzo, ed io e Andrè non abbiamo ancora capito il motivo, se vorreste spiegarcelo in fretta, ve ne sarei grata, visto che Andrè ed io dobbiamo recarci in caserma."  
"E' questo il punto, ma quale caserma, voi due non andrete da nessuna parte, se non nel mio studio, capito Oscar?!"  
Sorrido con aria di sfida e dico: "Padre, Voi avete forse dimenticato che il nostro ultimo giorno di licenza è stato ieri? Oggi riprendiamo servizio … Padre …"  
"COSA? Ma davvero tu pensi di tornare in caserma? .. E .. e .. il tuo matrimonio? E .. e il mio piccolo François?!"  
"Cosa centra adesso il mio matrimonio, e .. il .. vostro François?!"  
"Non il mio Francois, ma il nostro Francois, avete capito o no, voi due?"  
"Ho inteso benissimo Padre, ma tutto questo non ha nulla a che vedere con il mio lavoro."  
"Lavoro? Ma quale lavoro? Tu con quella vita hai chiuso …"  
"Perché? Perché lo dite Voi Padre? Io non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare la divisa, mi sembra di averlo già detto!"  
Alain mi guarda sorridendo e mi dice: "Brava Comandante, così si parla!"  
"STA ZITTO IMBECILLE! PARLI BENE TU, CHE TRA UN PO' TUA MOGLIE TI DARA' UN FIGLIO, SU FILA VIA, CHE QUESTE NON SONO COSE TUE!"  
"Agli ordini Generale … Comandante, io Vi precedo a dopo!"  
"MIA FIGLIA NON VA DA NESSUNA PARTE, SE NON SULLA MIA SCRIVANIA CON SUO MARITO!"  
"Padre, ma come Vi permettete di parlare della mia vita intima davanti al mio soldato?!"  
Alain ribatte divertito: "Vostro soldato, e Vostro testimone di nozze e di guai ih ih ih!"  
"SASSOIN SPARISCI!"  
"Si si vado Generale!"

Vedo allontanarsi Sassoin, quando Joséphine riapre la porta della sua stanza e ribatte: "Padre, ma non preoccupateVi, Oscar e Andrè possono tranquillamente farVi il piccolo François anche in caserma, sapete che divertimento lì, chiusi nel loro ufficio e magari in ….. divisa?"  
"CHARLESS! …."  
"Sissignore!"  
"CHIUDI QUESTA SCELLERATA DI TUA MOGLIE IN CAMERA VOSTRA E NON FARLA USCIRE FINO A MIO NUOVO ORDINE! SONO SICURO CHE AVRAI ARGOMENTI ADATTI A TRATTENERLA!"  
"Signore, ve l'ho detto, lei risplende di luce propria, non vive di riflesso!"  
"DANNAZIONE, MA E' MAI POSSIBILE CHE TU … VOI … SIATE TUTTI COSÌ …. COSÌ ….. BAAAA!"

Non ascoltiamo più le proteste di mio padre, Andrè ed io lasciamo i corridoi e prendiamo le scale, quando alle nostre spalle giunge la voce di mio padre: "ANDREE' ..OSCARRR … TORNATE INDIETROOO!"

Vedo mia moglie fare capolino dalla nostra stanza. Indossa la vestaglia sopra la camicia da notte.

"Augustin, hai finito di strillare? Vuoi lasciare i ragazzi alla loro vita? Cosa ti ha detto Lassonne e .. il nonno Augustin? Lui tutto vede e tutto sa …"  
Joséphine osa ancora: "Date ascolto a mia Madre, Padre, il nonno sta assistendo a tutto quello che Voi avete appena fatto, e statene certo che non Vi approva di certo, anzi io al Vostro posto temerei una ritorsione. Voi no? …. Bene Padre, adesso posso ritirami nella mia stanza … a proposito Padre .. buon inizio di giornata ah ah!"

Mia figlia entra in camera sua ridendo, io guardo Marguerite e mormoro appena: "Mio nonno …. Avrà assistito a tutto, non vorrei che adesso si adirasse con me … e mi punisse!"  
"Smettila Augustin, non dire idiozie, possibile che non ti renda conto che tutti ti prendono in giro? I fantasmi non esistono!"  
"Smettila Marguerite! Io mio nonno l'ho sentito, e se tu o gli altri non volete crederci … beh .. è affar vostro! E adesso lasciami in pace!"

Vedo Augustin in tutta fretta, prendere la sua divisa e dirigersi verso la stanza da bagno.

"Cosa fai adesso, vai al Comando? Ma non rientri domani mattina?"  
"Certo che si, ma stamattina, svolgo il mio lavoro tra i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana."  
"E cosa ci vai a fare tu lì?"  
"Semplice, voglio affiancare quella squinternata di tua figlia e quel … marito tanto arrendevole che si .. ritrova."  
"Non capisco il senso del tuo ragionamento."  
"Lo capisco io Marguerite. Voglio convincerla a ritornare sui suoi passi, e poi riportarli a casa a svolgere l'unico compito che gli è stato affidato."  
"E quale sarebbe questo compito che gli è stato affidato?"  
"Come Marguerite, e dai! ….. Il loro unico lavoro da svolgere, almeno in questo momento, è procreare il mio François, e poi facciano quello che vogliono, capito adesso Marguerite? E adesso lasciami tranquillo che devo prepararmi, poi le strade di Parigi sono pericolose, ed io devo proteggere la mia discendenza!"

Augustin afferra con rabbia la sua divisa ed entra in bagno, mormoro appena: "Non è possibile, e adesso cosa accadrà in quella caserma?"

Andrè ed io abbiamo raggiunto il comando, appena arriviamo i primi soldati si mettono sull'attenti. Continuiamo a percorrere i corridoi della caserma quando vediamo aprirsi la porta dell'ufficio del Colonnello De Guille.

"Buongiorno Comandante Oscar, buongiorno Capitano!"  
"Buongiorno a voi Colonnello! .. Come vanno le cose qui in caserma?"  
"Direi come sempre Comandante, ho organizzato due pattuglie per le solite perlustrazioni a Parigi, una guidata da Voi Comandante e l'altra da me.  
Comandate Jarjayes, l'ordine e quello di perlustrare tutti i bordelli di Parigi."  
"Tutti? Ma cosa succede De Guille?"  
"Si teme che all'interno dei bordelli si possano nascondere dei rivoltosi …"  
Vedo il Colonnello tirare fuori dalla tasca il dispaccio e mi dice: "Ecco qua Comandante, qui ci sono i nomi di coloro che cerchiamo."  
"Fate vedere … bene, avete già formato le squadre?"  
"Si comandate, nella Vostra ci sono il capitano Grandièr e il soldato Sassoin …."

Sento una voce fare irruzione nel mio ufficio.

"Naturalmente Oscar, al tuo gruppo mi unisco anch'io!"  
"Padre, ma .. ma cosa ci fate Voi qui? E come Vi permettete di entrare nel mio ufficio così!"  
"Mi unisco a Voi per le perlustrazioni, ho deciso di darvi una mano, anziché rimanere a casa senza fare niente! … Contenta Oscar?"  
"No padre …"  
De Guille interviene: "A me non dispiace Generale, anzi, un aiuto in più non può che agevolare il nostro compito, sarà una giornata davvero estenuante, e chissà a che ora finiremo."  
Mio padre continua: "Bene, è deciso verrò con Voi Oscar, Andrè da l'ordine ai soldati di farsi trovare nella piazza d'armi, il nostro giro di perlustrazione deve cominciare quanto prima, su avanti va!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"  
Andrè lascia il mio ufficio e De Guillè mi dice: "Comandante, io vado a organizzare il mio gruppo, ci vediamo stasera qui in caserma."  
"Andate pure Colonnello."

Mio padre ed io rimaniamo soli, chiudo la porta gli dico: "Padre, perché siete qui?"  
"Oscar, ma ti rendi conto di cosa stai combinando?"  
"Io Padre? Voi piuttosto, cosa volete dimostrarmi, unendovi a noi?!"  
"Cosa voglio dimostrarti? CHE LE STRADE DI PARIGI SONO PERICOLOSEE!"  
"E va bene Padre, ma sia ben chiaro, qui comando io! Potrete seguirci ma dovrete stare ai miei ordini. Diversamente, tornate a casa."  
"Come vuoi Oscar, l'importante è che ti segua, vista la situazione a Parigi."  
"Non è certo una novità per me Padre, perché mai adesso ve ne preoccupate, cos'è che Vi spinge a farlo?"  
"Il MIO François, naturalmente!"  
"Non è possibile!"  
"Certo che è possibile, tu non dovresti stare qui e nemmeno Andrè, il vostro posto è a palazzo a fare figli! CAPITO?"  
"Fare figli … Ma chi Vi dice che io e Andrè, abbiamo voglia di fare figli?"  
"Cosa? Non scherzare Oscar, lo scopo del matrimonio è fare figli, e il tuo è, oltre a darmi il mio esercito di nipoti, quello di darmi anche gli eredi! …. E tutti MASCHI! MI SONO SPIEGATO?"  
"Spiegatissimo …. Padre! .. E' solo che c'è un piccolo particolare …"  
"Quale?"  
"Che Andrè ed io abbiamo deciso di aspettare."  
"NOO NOOOO!"  
"Si invece, e adesso per favore lasciateci in pace!"  
"Un momento Oscar, tu non sei una ragazzina, non hai più quindici anni …"  
"Non è il caso di ricordarmelo Padre, lo so benissimo che non sono una ragazzina, appunto per questo, dovreste lasciarmi tranquilla! E poi io, a quindici anni, comandavo le Guardie Reali! Devo rammentarvelo?"  
"Non ti lascerò in pace fin tanto che non mi avrai dato François!"

Sento bussare la porta.

"Avanti."

Vedo mio padre accigliarsi.

"A sei tu Andrè! Su su chiudi della porta che devo parlarti."  
"Cosa succede Signore?!"  
"Cos'è questa storia?"

Vedo Oscar alle spalle del Generale, fare dei cenni, ma non capisco i suoi gesti.

"Cosa intendete dire Generale …"  
"Mia figlia mi ha appena detto che Voi .. per il momento non volete avere figli. Andrè voglio una spiegazione immediatamente!"  
"Signore vedete io …."  
"Parla non perdere tempo, e poi se ti ho concesso mia figlia in moglie, è per la mia discendenza, non dimenticarlo, e lo sai perché ho scelto te?"  
"Sissignore, certo che lo so, è perché io avrei concesso di dare il cognome della vostra famiglia ai vostri nipoti, e perché io sono l'unico in grado di sopportare Oscar!"  
Vedo Oscar furibonda che mi si avvicina con aria minacciosa: "Andrè, ma come osi dirmi questo, E COSÌ IO AVREI IL CARATTERACCIO DI MIO PADRE?!"  
"Beh Oscar un po' devi ammettere che è .. così, gli somigli così tanto che certe volte mi fai paura!"  
"COSA?!"  
Vedo anche il Generale scagliarsi contro di me: "ANDRE' SEI DIVENTATO MATTO? E' QUESTA LA RICONOSCIENZA CHE MI DIMOSTRI, DOPO QUANTO HO FATTO PER TE? RICORDATI CHE IO TI VOGLIO BENE COME SE FOSSI MIO FIGLIO E TU NON DEVI MANCARMI DI RISPETTO, CHIARO ANDRE'!"  
"Sig .. Signore … Oscar, non ti arrabbiate per favore, io ho solo detto quello che penso, ma ciò non significa che non Vi rispetto e non Vi voglia bene Generale, e tu Oscar non arrabbiarti così, lo sai che ti amo … e moltissimo!"  
"ANDREE' VUOI USCIRTENE CON DUE BELLE PAROLE DOPO QUANTO HAI DETTO!?"  
"No Oscar aspetta … non fraintendermi .."  
Il Generale interviene: "Guarda Andrè, vedi che pasticcio adesso hai combinato, invece di …. Con mia figlia, ….Si insomma mi hai capito, ti metti a litigare con lei? OH SANTA PAZIENZA, CHE INCUBO!"  
"Padre è sempre tutta colpa Vostra se io e Andrè litighiamo, volete capire?"  
"ALLORA VUOL DIRE CHE VI ORDINO DI NON LITIGAREE!"

Sono in piazza d'armi radunato con gli altri soldati, siamo tutti pronti per partire per Parigi, siamo tutti presenti, tranne che il Comandante, il capitano ed il Generale.  
Il Colonnello De Guill, mi guarda e mi dice: "Sassoin, avverti il Comandante che siamo pronti, va nel suo ufficio e muoviti!"  
"Sissignore!"

Entro in caserma, percorro il corridoio che mi porta nell' ufficio del Comandate, quando da lontano odo delle grida. Mi dico: "Visto che nell'ufficio del Comandante c'è il vecchio, sicuramente l'artefice di questo scompiglio è lui di sicuro."

Continuo a percorrere il corridoio e le urla sono sempre più chiare, e le parole sempre più udibili.  
Faccio attenzione a ciò che dice e sorridendo penso: "Lo sapevo, sempre la solita storia, al centro delle sue contestazioni c'è il piccolo François!"  
Sono dietro la porta. Ormai lo sento strepitare sempre di più, temo di disturbare la loro discussione, ma devo farlo, De Guille sta aspettando.  
Busso, ma la risposta si fa attendere .. busso ancora e ancora, ma niente, in compenso però le urla diventano sempre più concitate.  
L'unica soluzione è aprire, ormai sono già arrabbiati, cosa possono farmi? Tanto il vecchio pazzo strepiterebbe comunque contro di me! Io apro, vediamo cosa succede.

Vediamo la porta aprirsi all'improvviso, è Alain, mio padre appena lo vede, gli urla addosso: "SASSOIN, SEI UN SOLDATO INDISCIPLINATO! COME OSI ENTRARE SENZA BUSSARE?"  
"Signore, io ho bussato tante volte, ma voi eravate così presi dalle vostre discussioni, che non mi avete nemmeno sentito! Cosa succede qui, ho l'impressione che palazzo Jarjayes si sia trasferito qui, le vostre grida si sentono fino in fondo al corridoio!"  
"SASSOIN SPARISCIII!"  
"Io lo vorrei Signore, ma non posso. Vedete mi manda il Colonnello a dirvi che siamo pronti per partire, e mancate solo Voi tre all'appello."  
Il Comandante mi risponde con un tono duro ed uno sguardo che farebbe scappare chiunque, il suo solito tono di comando : "Adesso arriviamo Alain, va pure!"  
"Sissignore!"

Quella donna è incredibile! L'ho vista guardare Andrè con uno sguardo dolcissimo, ed ora è tornata ad essere il nostro diavolo biondo!  
Sto per uscire, quando arresto il passo, mi giro, guardo il vecchio pazzo e gli dico canzonandolo: "Signore, se li lascerete tranquilli, vedrete che François arriverà quando meno ve lo aspettate, e poi con tutta la pratica che stanno facendo Andrè e il Comandante, molto probabilmente, il piccolo è già in viaggio verso palazzo Jarjayes ah aha h!"  
"MALEDIZIONE SASSIONNNN, SPARISCIII!"  
"Sempre ai Vostri ordini Signor Generale!" 


	71. Chapter 71

Capitolo 71

_**I Bordelli Parigini**_

Marciamo su Parigi ,sono a capo del mio gruppo di soldati, al mio fianco ci sono Andrè e mio padre, la nostra missione è perlustrare tutti i bordelli a sud della città. Non sono pochi, so che ci attenderà una giornata estenuante, e come se non bastasse è cominciata davvero male, per via delle imposizioni assurde di mio padre, sono arrivata a mentirgli pur di tenerlo a debita distanza nelle mie faccende intime: gli ho detto che io e Andrè non vogliamo figli, quindi li evitiamo.  
Ma ho ottenuto l'effetto contrario, si è infervorato ancora di più, e se Alain non avesse interrotto il nostro diverbio non so cosa sarebbe accaduto!

Eccola lì, la zona sud di Parigi.

Il primo postribolo che perlustriamo si trova nell'estrema periferia, è il luogo più malfamato della zona.  
Lasciamo i nostri cavalli e facciamo irruzione.  
Abbiamo davanti a noi uno spettacolo squallido: il luogo non è dei migliori, è malsano, buio e umido, puzza di vino di scarsa qualità. Il pavimento è sudicio, qua e la si trovano topi che mangiano gli avanzi gettati a terra, ci sono ubriaconi e donne vestite alla meglio peggio, meglio poco vestite, con il corsetto slacciato e le gonne sollevate, sorche, appena ci vedono fare irruzione sentiamo l'avventore più sobrio che dice: "Ehi Signore ….. guardate, stasera i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana si uniscono a noi, anche loro sono qui per divertirsi, chi l'avrebbe mai detto ah ah ah!"

Il gestore del luogo appena entriamo mi viene incontro.

"Comandante, cosa succede, perché questa incursione, cosa volete da noi?"  
"C'è un ordine di perquisizione! …." Guardo i miei soldati, e dico: "Soldati, l'ordine è di procedere con una perquisizione a tappeto!"  
L'uomo protesta: "Ma cosa vorreste trovare, qui non abbiamo nulla di illegale!"

Mio padre ed io nemmeno ribattiamo, ci guardiano appena con molta severità, mentre Andrè conduce il primo gruppo di soldati di sotto e Alain il secondo alle stanze.  
Dopo aver rovistato per bene, Andrè mi si avvicina e con fare fermo e deciso mi dice: "Comandante non abbiamo trovato nulla di ciò che cerchiamo!".  
Il proprietario del postribolo tira un sospiro di sollievo e protesta ancora: "Ma cosa cercate, ve l'avevo detto che non ho nulla da nascondere!"  
Mio padre lo guarda stizzito e lo mette immediatamente a tacere: "Ancora un'altra parola e ti portiamo al comando!"

Vedo l'uomo intimorito zittire.

Le porte di sopra si aprono e dopo un po' si chiudono, Alain ci raggiunge con il secondo gruppo di soldati e mi dice: "Comandate è tutto a posto, non abbiamo trovato niente!"  
Con tono severo gli dico: "Soldati possiamo andare!"  
"Si Comandante!"  
" …. Soldati, in marcia!"

Lasciamo il posto, sotto lo sguardo severo del proprietario che non ribatte una sola parola.

Appena usciti da quel posto mio padre, con stizza, mi dice: "Che posto dimenticato da Dio! Era davvero terribile: sudicio e squallido! Lì dentro si rischia di ammalarsi ….. e tu Oscar,è mai possibile che tu entri in un posto simile senza nemmeno pensarci? …. Andrè ma ti rendi conto, se tua moglie aspettasse il mio … un bambino, rischierebbe di ammalarsi immediatamente e tu, le permetti tutto questo senza batter ciglio?!"  
"Signore io …"  
Le parole di mio padre, non mi scalfiscono affatto, monto a cavallo, e impartisco immediatamente l'ordine per partire, mentre Alain gli risponde: "Signor Generale, il Comandante è sempre entrata in posti come questi, non è certo la prima volta!"  
"LO SO BENISSIMO SASSOIN, MA ADESSO E' TUTTO CAMBIATO, VEDI DI NON URTAMI SPARISCI! CHE SONO GIA' ABBASTANZA CONTRARIATO PER SOPPORTARE SIMILI OSSERVAZIONI!"  
"Come volete Signore!"  
Il Comandante mi guarda severo e mi dice: "Alain, siamo in missione, niente chiacchiere! ….. VIA PORTIAMO I CAVALLI AL PASSO, PROSSIMA TAPPA: CINQUECENTO METRI AD EST DI PARIGI!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"  
Vedo mia figlia partire a cavallo, mentre le urlo dietro: "IO NON HO FINITO ASPETTA .. NON ANDARE DEVI ASCOLTARMI FERMATII!"

Sento le parole di mio padre giungermi alle spalle, ma lo ignoro completamente, preferisco non rispondergli altrimenti daremmo argomenti ai soldati di cui parlare.

Siamo tutti stanchi, è quasi sera, abbiamo perlustrato i bordelli più malsani, adesso è rimasto l'ultimo e poi finalmente torneremo in caserma.

Eccoci arrivati all'ultimo, questo postribolo è situato a due passi dalla Senna, si trova al centro di Parigi, tra tutti è il più pulito e noto di tutta Parigi, si chiama "Le due Lanterne rosse".  
Questo posto solitamente è frequentato non soltanto da popolani abbienti o borghesi, ma sovente anche da uomini facoltosi, e da quelli di un certo lignaggio che non disdegnano della compagnia di queste "Signore".Per questi clienti viene riservato un piano apposito, con stanza più ricercate. Il costo dei "servizi" ovviamente aumenta.

Prima di entrare, dico a i miei soldati: "Sapete come distribuirvi, il primo gruppo, quello del capo squadra Sassoin di sopra, e il secondo con il Capitano Grandièr!"

Alain mi si avvicina e sorridendo mi dice: "Andrè, è chiaro! Il Comandante ti manda a i piani di sotto a perlustrare, per non farti accedere a i piani superiori, perché sa benissimo che lì troveresti donne nude e in diverse posizioni, e lei è gelosa ah ah ah!"  
"Alain, ma dimmi, come fai a pensare a una cosa simile?! Ma se Oscar mi ha sempre mandato indistintamente, sia nei piani superiori che in quelli inferiori!…" rispondo guardando Alain con aria perplessa.  
"AH ah ah … forse prima che ti sposasse Andrè, ma non da stamattina ah ah ha! …. Andrè, possibile che tu non l'abbia capito? Ah ah ah … no non ci credo ah ah!"

"Sassoin, cos'hai da ridere, e vedete di sbrigarvi voi due! E' da stamattina che perlustriamo bordelli, fortunatamente questo è l'ultimo, SU MUOVETEVI!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"

Entriamo, facciamo irruzione, dopo di loro entro seguita da Andrè, Alain e mio padre, immediatamente i soldati svolgono il loro dovere.  
Il locale è pulito, ordinato; la luce è soffusa, sui toni caldi del rosso, l'ambiente è profumato di vaniglia ed altre spezie. Il locale è occupato da divanetti e poltrone in velluto rosso, qualche tavolino circondato da sedie. D'abitudine, al piano di ingresso è possibile cenare, in compagnia di signorine piuttosto disinibite. A quest'ora però i clienti si trovano già ai piani superiori, almeno la maggior parte di loro.  
Mio padre ed io aspettiamo nell'atrio, naturalmente la tenutaria, una donna sulla cinquantina, che un tempo doveva essere stata una bella donna, con indosso un abito con una scollatura molto ampia, strettissimo, che lascia ben poco all'immaginazione, in broccato rosso, un trucco pesante, i capelli castani in parte raccolti,ci avvicina e mormora appena: "Soldati cosa succede?! Perché questa perquisizione?"  
Le rispondo appena, e con tono freddo e distante: "Stiamo eseguendo l'ordini del Quartier Generale, e adesso madame, non intralciate il nostro lavoro!  
La donna non osa più ribattere e rimane vicino a noi.

Sono di sopra, nel piano occupato dalle stanze. Gli ambienti sono abbastanza ampi, puliti, illuminati da alcuni doppieri. Alle pareti si trovano quadri piuttosto equivoci. Ogni stanza è dedicata ad un colore diverso, al loro interno la tappezzeria e le tende richiamano appunto il nome della stanza. Al centro di ogni stanza si trova un ampio letto a baldacchino, con tendaggi pesanti e lenzuola pulite, nelle stanze poi si trovano un tavolino e due sedie, ed in alcune è annessa una stanza da bagno. Ogni stanza ha un profumo diverso. Sono poi presenti bottiglie di liquori e vini, bicchieri, cibarie di diverso tipo e unguenti.  
Faccio irruzione in ogni stanza, trovo diversi clienti in compagnia delle meretrici, che nemmeno si scompongono nel vedere noi soldati, qualcuno protesta, ma solo i clienti di un certo lignaggio, chiedo loro i documenti, ma uno tra tutti si rifiuta di farsi riconoscere.

Capisco che è un aristocratico, ma io devo comportarmi come mi impone la procedura, insisto: "Chi siete?"  
"Non è affar tuo soldato, vedi andartene!

"**Umm …... vedo che siete in vena di dare ordini, ma qui gli ordini li do io, vecchio rinsecchito! .. Per me potresti essere uno chiunque, anche un cospiratore! ….… Su vecchio sporcaccione, alzati immediatamente le braghe se non vuoi che ti porti di sotto davanti al mio comandante come mamma ti ha fatto! Muoviti .. forza!"**

**La meretrice mi guarda e mi dice: "Ehi .. bel maschione che modi rozzi che hai, proprio come piace a me! … perché non impieghi i tuoi modi mascolini con una vera femmina come me ah ah ah!"**

**La guardo e con aria divertita le dico: "Sarà per la prossima volta Mademoiselle, sempre se a mia moglie non dispiaccia, e mi lasci venire per divertirmi un po' con Voi! Però, che spasso che siete madame ah ah ah!"**

Il mio compagno ribatte: "Alain è mai possibile che tu riesca a scherzare anche quando lavori!"

"**Amico mio, in posti allegri come questi, che io non frequento più da un pezzo, c'è sempre da essere allegri ah ah ah!" Guardo l'uomo che si è rifiutato di farsi identificare allacciarsi le braghe e dico severamente ai miei compagni: "Portatelo dal Comandante Jarjayes, ci penserà lei a cosa fare di questo bell'imbusto! FORZA MUOVETEVI CHE NON ABBIAMO TEMPO DA PERDERE, E' DA STAMATTINA CHE GIRIAMO BORDELLI, E COMINCIO AD SENTIRMI STANCO! .. Però amici chi l'avrebbe detto che un giorno mi sarei sentito stanco a girare bordelli ah ah ah!"**

"**Cosa? Avete detto il Comandante Jarjayes? No no un momento …. aspettate … vi mostro i mie documenti .."**

"**Troppo tardi, vi ho appena detto che non ho tempo da perdere … forza portatelo giù, anzi visto che conosce il nostro comandante, è meglio che venga identificato dal Generale Jarjayes ah ah ah!"  
"Cosa? C'è anche Augustin? MALEDETTO SOLDATO NOOO! I JARJAYAS SONO DI SOTTO NOOO! CHE FIGURACCIA!"  
"Ah ah ah ah!"**

**"Dannato soldato mi ricorderò di te, te lo giuro!… Tu non sai chi sono iooo!"  
"Ahahahahah! E tu grassone, non sai chi sono io visto che i Jarjayes sono miei amici, quindi sono intoccabile quanto te ah ah ah! ….. SOLDATI PORTATE DI SOTTO QUESTO PRESUNTUOSO, FORZAAAA!"  
**

Sento delle grida provenire dai piani superiori, penso che magari Sassoin avrà trovato qualche cospiratore, vedo i soldati trascinare di peso il sospettato, che cerca di nascondersi il viso con le mani e continua a strepitare: "LASCIATEMI MALEDETTII … LASCIATEMI HO DETTO, VOI NON SAPETE CHI SONO IO! LA PAGHERETE TUTTI!"  
Sussurro: "Ma questa voce la conosco …"

Vedo i soldati trascinare l'uomo verso di me, capisco di chi si tratta, guardo mia figlia che come sempre in questi casi ha un'espressione fredda e distaccata.

"AUGUSTINNN, DI A QUESTA MANDRIA DI BESTIE DI LASCIARMI ANDARE IMMEDIATAMENTEEE! LORO NON SANNO CHI SONO IO!"  
"Bouillè, che diavolo ci fai tu qui?"  
"Che domanda stupida Augustin, secondo te cosa ci potrei fare io qui?"  
Tossicchio appena, guardo i soldati e dico: "Perché lo avete portato di sotto?"  
Alain risponde: "Generale, si è rifiutato di mostrarmi le sue generalità, ed io come da prassi l'ho consegnato ai miei superiori."  
Evito di chiamare nuovamente per nome il mal capitato per non ridicolizzarlo ancora di più davanti ai soldati e gli dico: "Sentito .. amico?! Non è colpa dei soldati, ma tua, se sei qui di sotto davanti a me e a mia figlia! …" Guardo i soldati e ordino: "Lasciatelo, garantisco io per lui."  
"Agli ordini Generale!"  
Viene liberato dalla presa dei soldati e lui con stizza mi dice: "Sarà pur vero quello che dici, però Augustin… quel deficiente di soldato in seguito, mi ha impedito di mostrargli i documenti e …"  
Alain mi guarda e mi dice: "Comandante io ho seguito la prassi, e da quando in qua, fare il proprio dovere è reato?"  
Il Comandante Oscar con severità guarda l'uomo e ribatte: "Generale Bouillé, il mio soldato ha fatto semplicemente il suo dovere, e voi conoscete perfettamente la prassi in questi casi, quindi, il capo squadra non ha nessuna colpa di quanto è accaduto. Voi siete l'unico responsabile di tutto questo, avreste dovuto qualificarvi immediatamente e nulla di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto."  
Hénri Bouillè mi guarda con rabbia e mi dice: "Colonnello Jarjayes, quello che mi hanno fatto i vostri uomini è un affronto verso un Generale dell'esercito Francese, LO SAPETEE?! E TU AUGUSTIN CHE SEI MIO AMICO, COME HAI POTUTO PERMETTERE CHE TUTTO QUESTO AVVENISSE?"  
"Hénri, io non potevo certo sapere che tu eri di sopra a …... intrattenerti con una …. meretrice, e poi non sapevi che stasera ci sarebbero state le perlustrazioni nei bordelli di Parigi?"  
"CERTO CHE NO AUGUSTIN,COME POTEVO SAPERLO SE SONO IN LICENZA DA UNA SETTIMANA? IO NON NE SAPEVO ASSOLUTAMENTE NULLAA! CAPITO ADESSOO?!"  
"Hénri non urlare, ormai non serve più a nulla, l'unica cosa che potrò fare è quello di ordinare ai soldati di tenere la bocca chiusa, quindi rilassati amico mio, tanto nessuno di noi andrà a riferire nulla a tua moglie! … Quindi sta tranquillo e lasciaci portare a termine il nostro lavoro!"  
"Augustin, si può sapere cosa ci fai tu qui, al comando della Guardia Metropolitana? Sei stato per caso rimosso dal tuo incarico? Cosa hai combinato Augustin?! … O forse hai voluto anche tu, come tua figlia, frequentare il sudiciume di Parigi?!"  
"Nulla di ciò che pensi Hénri, io sono qui per ….. Uff….Ma che domande fai! Mi assicuro che non succeda nulla alla mia discendenza!"  
"COME? Ma che diavolo dici Augustin, forse i tuoi nipoti frequentano questi posti?"  
"COSA?! MA CHE … DICI BOULLE'? TI HA DATO DI VOLTA IL CEVELLO O COSA?! I MIEI NIPOTI NON HANNO BISOGNO DI FREQUENTARE POSTI SIMILI, NON DIRE CERTE STUPIDAGGINI!"  
Vedo Alain scoppiare in una fragorosa risata: "Ah ah ah …!"  
"Alain smettila!"  
"Scusatemi Comandante, ma il Generale …!"  
"SASSOIN TRE GIONI A SPALAREE LETAME!"  
"OPS …. Noo!"  
"SI INVECE!"

"Augustin che serata! … Giuro che non la scorderò tanto facilmente …"  
"Dove vai Hénri?"  
"Come dove vado? Di sopra a rivestirmi, non vedi in che condizione sono! … Augustin guai se qualcuno di Voi facesse trapelare la notizia che stasera mi avete trovato qui, e magari arrivasse alle orecchie di mia moglie, ve la farei pagare, CHIARO?"  
Vedo mia figlia sorridere sarcasticamente, dicendogli: "Tranquillo Generale, nessuno di noi ha interesse, a riferire a madame Chaterine dei Vostri intrallazzi con le meretrici di Parigi, anche perché a corte non ne fate mistero, ne sanno qualcosa le cosiddette dame per bene! Dopo tutto anche lì frequentate i bordelli, ma con una piccola differenza: lì le dame sono disposte a concedersi, pur di ottenere dei favori dalle più alte cariche per i loro mariti!"  
"Ah ah ah!"  
"SASSOIN ALTRI TRE GIORNI A SPALARE LETAME!"  
Accidenti a me che non riesco a trattenermi, però quante cose sto scoprendo su questo pallone gonfiato!

Vedo Bouillè furioso risalire al piano di sopra.

Guardo Alain e gli dico: "Gli ospiti di questo posto sono stati tutti perquisiti?"  
"No Comandante, i soldati non hanno ancora finito, sono ancora di sopra, dobbiamo attendere che concludano."

Andrè si è allontanato nuovamente, per assicurarsi che i soldati svolgano al meglio le perquisizioni al piano sottostante.  
Nell'atrio, in compagnia della padrona del postribolo, rimaniamo io, il Generale ed il Comandante, quando vediamo avanzare verso di noi una donna che svolge il suo lavoro nel bordello.  
E' vestita in maniera appariscente, con un abito giallo sole molto scollato, con ricami arancio, i capelli lasciati sciolti ricadono sul seno per coprirlo almeno parzialmente, un trucco volgare, con labbra carnose rosse come le ciliegie, un forte profumo di rose ad avvolgerla, ci viene incontro sorridendoci, e a passo deciso si avvicina al vecchio pazzo, lo accarezza languidamente su una guancia, gli gira attorno e gli dice: "Ma che bei maschioni che abbiamo stasera, e voi Generale mi date l'impressione di essere un vero stallone! .. Eh si, già mi immagino: io la giumenta e voi il mio cavallo, e che cavallo … anzi, Vi vedo come un vero stallone, che ne dite di andare di sopra, Voi non lo sapete, ma Vi farò divertire così tanto che non lo scorderete per tutta la vita ah ah ah!"  
Vedo mio padre afferrare la mano della donna e ribatte: "Come osate rivolgervi ad un Generale dell'esercito francese in questo modo?!"  
"Su su bellissimo stallone, Voi mi piacete, ed io ho una certa predizione per gli uomini della vostra età, sono i più selvatici che ci siamo, e poi di sopra non è salito da noi forse un altro Generale? E allora? Potete venire anche Voi a farci una visitina, vedrete che non ve ne pentirete e me ne sarete grato!"  
Mio padre la respinge e ribatte: "Non sono qui per voi madame, ma per svolgere il mio dovere, andate via!"  
"Ah ah ah ho capito, allora significa che non vi piacciono le femmine e che siete un vecchio sodomita che si nasconde sotto la divisa da Generale ah ah ah!"  
Vedo Alain ridacchiare, ma mio padre infervorato dalle parole della donna strepita come un ossesso: "SASSOINNE SE DICI UNA SOLA PAROLA, GIURO CHE TI FACCIO SPALARE LETAME FINO A CHE NON NASCERA' TUO FIGLIOOO!"  
"Ma Signore io non ho detto nulla stavolta, e non ho nemmeno riso."  
"Tu non hai bisogno di dire nulla, te lo leggo in faccia che ti stai divertendo alle mie spalle,Sassoin!"  
"Padre! Qui comando io! E punisco io! ….. Alain a spalare!"  
Alain ribatte: "Padre o figlia...a me tocca sempre spalare letame!"  
"Sassoin! Come vorrei che tu fossi un mio soldato, te la farei vedere io la disciplina, altro che mia figlia!"

E' preferibile che io non risponda, altrimenti potrei davvero urtare questa volta il diavolo biondo, meglio che stia zitto!  
La meretrice si allontana con atteggiamento provocatorio, e mio padre mi guarda e borbotta: "Oscar, in tanti anni di onorata carriera, non mi è mai capitata una cosa simile! Venire in perlustrazione nei bordelli più malfamati di Parigi!"  
"Anch'io padre,un tempo ero abituata solo ai bordelli di lusso, e mi riferisco a quello di Versailles, ma sapete, qui si fanno incontri davvero interessanti come avete potuto appurare! ….. E poi non sono stata io a chiedervelo, siete venuto Voi spontaneamente."  
"Oscarrr!"

Vedo scendere in tutta fretta il Generale Bouillè, rivestito di tutto punto con una giacca in broccato verde scuro riccamente decorata, lo jabot bianco tenuto fermo da una spilla con al centro un rubino, un lungo gilè beige ricamato, pantaloni al ginocchio marrone scuro e stivali neri, lucidissimi, che appena ci vede sbraita: "Comandante Jarjayes, questa è stata una serata da incubo, e tutto questo grazie ai soldati comandati da voi!"  
"Vi ribadisco, Generale, che la colpa è solo Vostra! Se aveste dato le Vostre generalità ….."  
"COLONELLO JARJAYES BASTA! …. AUGUSTINN CONVINCILA AL CONGEDO, ORMAI E' UNA DONNA SPOSATA, COSA CI FA ANCORA NELL'ESERCITO?! IL SUO POSTO È A CASA A FARE FIGLI!"  
"Amico mio, è la stessa cosa che le ripeto ogni santo giorno, ma lei dice che si diverte di più a sbattere dentro i delinquenti, cosa posso farci? Tu la conosci piuttosto bene, e sai quanto è testarda!"  
"Ma che razza di padre sei, se non riesci ad importi con tua figlia? DEVI OBBLIGARLA A LASCIARE L'ESERCITO! NON LA VOGLIO PIÙ TRA I PIEDI, MI DA TROPPI PROBLEMI, IN PIÙ DI UN'OCCASIONE HA CONTESTATO I MIEI ORDINI!"  
Con molta freddezza precedo mio padre e gli rispondo: "Non posso ritirarmi dal servizio Generale Bouillè, sentirei troppo la mancanza delle perlustrazioni tra bordelli più malfamati di Parigi, altrimenti non verrei più a conoscenza di chi li frequenta …. tra i cosiddetti "uomini per bene!"  
"COLONNELLO JARJAYES, SIETE UNA SFRONTATA!"  
"Vi ricordo che siete stato VOI il primo ad offendermi dicendomi di rimanere a casa, ma non preoccupatevi, io farò finita di non avervi ne visto e nemmeno sentito, così almeno Generale … potete stare tranquillo con … Vostra moglie!"

Vedo Bouillè lasciare in tutta fretta questo posto borbottando: "Che serata da incubo, nemmeno in un posto simile si riesce a stare qualche ora in pace. Meglio che mi allontani più in fretta possibile da qui, prima che mi accada altro."

Vedo la proprietaria di questo posto fare delle facce strane, mi chiedo chissà cosa penserà stasera dei Soldati della Guardia!

Oh Signore! In vita mia ho visto molte cose, ma stasera ho ascoltato di tutto, più di quanto potessi immaginare. Tra le Guardie Metropolitane oltre ad esserci dei vecchi e sporcaccioni e anche dei sodomita, ci sono perfino ufficiali che …... non si capisce se siano degli uomini o …. delle donne! … Stasera non si capisce davvero un bel niente, spero solo che facciano presto a lasciare il mio bordello, almeno ci lasciano lavorare in tutta tranquillità!

Sono ancora al piano sottostante a fare perquisizioni con il mio gruppo di soldati, trovo nel sottoscala uomini appartati con le meretrici, li vedo sbucare ovunque, chiedo le loro generalità e tra tutti viene fuori un nome ricercato dall'esercito, guardo i miei compagni e dico: "Quest'uomo è in stato di fermo, portatelo via!"  
"Si Capitano!"  
Due dei soldati lo portano fuori e lo consegnano ad Oscar che dice: "Portatelo fuori e fate attenzione!"  
"Si Comandante!"  
"La Salle, avete finito con le perquisizioni di sotto?"  
"Si Comandante!"  
"E Andrè?"  
"L'ho lasciato nel sottoscala Comandante!"  
"Va bene, va pure! ….. E Voi altri se avete finito, aspettare fuori, tutti tranne te Alain, rimani qui con mio padre, io vado da Andrè!"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"  
Percorro velocemente il salone, sono nei pressi del sottoscala quando sento una voce femminile provenire da lì.

"Su dai bel Capitano, perché non ci mettiamo d'accordo! Sapete, Voi mi piacete … eccome se mi piacete! Per Voi farei un'eccezione, diciamo uno sconto … la metà di quanto generalmente pattuisco con i clienti abituali, e Vi assicuro che vi farei divertire come non vi è mai capitato in vita vostra. Allora ci state, mio bellissimo Capitano ?!….."

Non faccio in tempo ad allontanare la donna che sento arrivare alle mie spalle una voce di mia conoscenza, alquanto concitata: "SPIACENTE MADAME, MA QUESTO BEL CAPITANO, COME LO CHIAMATE VOI, SI DIVERTE SOLO CON ME, E SE ADESSO NON VI DISPIACE, LASCIATELO ALLE MIE GRAZIE, CHE SO IO COSA FARGLI!"  
"Oscarr!"  
"TU STA ZITTO ANDRE', AVRESTI DOVUTO PARLARE AL MOMENTO GIUSTO, NON ADESSO! DIMMI, TI PIACE SENTIRTI LUSINGATO, NON E' VERO?"  
"Ma Oscar, cosa dici, non è come pensi …"  
"A SI E QUELLE CAREZZE, E QUELLE PAROLE! PERCHE' ALLORA NON L'HAI ALLONTANATA? TE LO DICO IO .. E perché TI PIACE SENTIRTI LUSINGATO DA QUESTA ….."  
"Ehi Comandante, io sarò anche quella che sono, ma Voi non avete il diritto di offendermi. Ho Visto questo bellissimo moro che mi tira, che male c'è fargli una proposta indecente? Che poi di indecente in questo posto non c'è nulla, se non la gente bigotta …"  
"TU STA ZITTA CHE IL CAPITANO NON E' PER TE, CAPITO?!"  
"Oh Santo cielo, non è possibile! .. Due sodomita che si giurano amore eterno, così … esplicitamente, come niente fosse?! E per di più sono due ufficiali? Mi chiedo di questo passo, dove arriveremo?"  
"ANCORA UNA PAROLA MADAME, E GIURO CHE VI SBATTO DENTRO PER AGGRESSIONE A PUBBLICO UFFICIALE, CAPITOOO?!"  
"Sssi Comandante, io non volevo rubarvi il … fidanzato … mi … mi dispiace! … Scusatemi…."

Il vecchio pazzo ed io, anche se siamo rimasti a debita distanza, abbiamo udito tutta la discussione, guardo il Generale e commento: "Accidenti Generale! Il Comandante è una vera furia quando si tratta di Andrè, è gelosissima, chi l'avrebbe mai detto!"  
"Mia figlia Sassoin? Dici che è gelosa?"  
"Ma come non l'avete sentita per caso? E poi, avete notato che a i piani dove si svolgono le cosiddette … pratiche amatoriali ha mandato me, invece ad Andrè si è guardata bene di mandarlo a i piani sottostanti, dove era meno probabile che li ci fossero donne nude ih ihi h!"  
"Sassion, quando la smetterai con le tue idiozie?"  
"Le mie non sono idiozie Signore, allora non l'avete sentita bene che belva selvatica che è vostra figlia?! Magari avrà sguainato perfino la spada ah ah ah! … Povero Andrè ah ah ah!""  
"Sassoin sei insopportabile, io non so come mi figlia possa portarti dietro in missioni tanto delicate!"  
"Ah ah ah ah … Signore forse è perché rimango sempre un buon soldato ah ah ah! …."  
"SASSOIN!"

Vedo il Comandante uscire dal sottoscala seguita da Andrè, sussurro appena al vecchio pazzo: "Generale, guardatela in volto e ditemi se non ho ragione: il Comandante è gelosa, glielo si legge in faccia,!"

Appena si avvicina mi urla addosso: "ALAIN, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA TI RENDE TANTO FELICE?"  
"Niente .. niente Comandante, è solo che sono impaziente di tornare in caserma, sono stanco e vorrei riposare."  
"MEGLIO PER TE ALAIN, SE NON VUOI DAVVERO CHE TI METTA A SPALARE LETAME è MEGLIO CHE TU NON DICA IDIOZIE, CAPITO ALAINN!"  
"Si certo Comandante!"  
"ANDREEE' DA L'ORDINE A I SOLDATI DI PREPARARSI, TORNIAMO immediatamente IN CASERMA!"  
"Si .. si Oscar … ma .."  
"MA COSA ANDRE'?!"  
"Niente niente Oscar, vado!"  
Vedo Andrè andare via in tutta fretta, seguito dal Comandante, mentre io e il vecchio, rimaniamo indietro e gli sussurro: " Generale, l'avete vista quant'è gelosa? Povero Andrè, per poco non se lo mangiava vivo, certo Generale che io al posto di Vostro Genero, avrei davvero paura di una moglie come lei! .. Io ad Andrè l'assegnerei una medaglia al valore, come l'uomo più coraggioso di tutta la Francia ah ah ah! Non potete , non riconoscerlo Generale!"  
"Per una volta debbo darti ragione Sassoin, allora perché ho caldeggiato questa unione proprio perché sapevo e .. conosco il temperamento di mia figli … MA CHE DIAVOLO MI FAI DIRE SASSOIN! QUESTI NON SONO AFFARI TUOI, E GUAI SE NE FAI PAROLA CON MIA FIGLIA DI QUELLO CHE TI HO APPENA DETTO, GIURO TI SBATTO IN ISOLAMENTO, INTESI SASSOIN?"  
"Sissignore!"  
Dall'esterno del postribolo, ci giunge l'ordine urlato del Comandante: "PADRE, ALAIN SBRIGATEVI, NON HO TEMPO DA PERDERE,TORNIAMO IN CASERMA!"

"Su sbrighiamoci Generale, che stasera la vedo male, il Comandante è davvero infervorato, non vorrei che con Andrè si fosse arrabbiata, e con noi se la prendesse ah ah ah!"

La padrona della locanda appena ci vede andare via, borbotta: "Finalmente sono andati via, altro che Soldati della Guardia quello è un esercito di matti! Chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato, un Comandante travestito, e tanti sodomita tra gli ufficiali al suo comando, che serata … che serata,se lo raccontassi a qualcuno, nessuno mi crederebbe …. Oh finalmente .. finalmente sono andati via!"


	72. Chapter 72

Mie care amiche, torno a Voi con un altro capitolo, l'Arpia dotata di piuma magica ha finalmente dato il suo consenso alla pubblicazione…Arpia troppo impegnata!

Generale! Ma come Vi permettete! Ho avuto parecchio lavoro, ed una stanchezza allucinante! Se continuate così…vedrete cosa Vi combineremo, Terry ed io!

_La scrivania….sbagliata_

E' notte fonda, dopo una giornata estenuante, finalmente arriviamo in caserma, ciascuno di noi prende il suo posto.

Ho deciso di passare la notte qui in caserma, tanto per me non fa nessuna differenza, palazzo o caserma; resterò nel mio ufficio.

Andrè, prima di recarsi nelle camerate con i compagni, mi dice: "Faccio in un attimo Oscar arrivo subito!"  
Sono ancora arrabbiata con lui e non gli rispondo nemmeno. Mio padre ed io entriamo nel mio ufficio.

L'ambiente è sobrio, illuminato da alcune candele. Le pareti sono rivestite da una boiserie in legno, ornata da rilievi e decori di ottima fattura. Addossati alle pareti si trovano alcuni armadi di noce carichi di documenti. Sulla parete opposta a quella di ingresso, si apre una finestra che da sul cortile centrale. Il pavimento è in legno, coperto da un lato da un morbido tappeto. Al centro si trova la scrivania, pesante, ampia, in noce come gli armadi. Dietro si trova la poltrona del comandante, in legno dorato con la seduta, i braccioli e lo schienale imbottiti, rivestiti da un tessuto di broccato rosso. Dall'altro lato sono collocate due sedie della stessa fattura della poltrona. Completa l'ambiente un grande camino con una cornice in pietra grigia, un tavolino e due poltrone collocate davanti al camino stesso. . Su un lato della stanza si apre una porta che da accesso alla piccola stanza da letto, che uso quando passo la notte in caserma.  
Pochissime volte ho alloggiato in quella stanza, ma stasera ho deciso che passero la notte li ….. chissà magari con Andrè … se non mi avesse fatto arrabbiare!

"Oscar, perché tu e Andrè non siete tornati a palazzo?"  
"Padre, ma è tardissimo, avete visto che ora è? Non ne vale la pena, visto che tra poche ore riprenderemo servizio, preferisco passare la notte qui in caserma, così, domani mattina, potrò dormire un po' di più … e poi Parigi di notte è diventata molto pericolosa, meglio evitare di aggirarsi a quest'ora!"  
"Uhm … la situazione a Parigi è diventata sempre più difficile, io giuro non ti capisco, non vedo perché tu non lasci il servizio!"  
"Io invece non capisco Voi, ma si può sapere perché dovrei?"  
"SEMPLICE, SEI UNA DONNA SPOSATA!"  
"Padre non urlate, sono stanca e ho un leggero mal di testa, siete pregato di lasciarmi tranquilla! .. Come avete visto, ho avuto una giornata piuttosto pesante, quindi …... per favore andate a riposarvi anche Voi"  
"Cosa dici Oscar? Davvero vuoi passare la notte qui con … Andrè?"  
"La notte con Andrè dite? Sempre se mi darà una spiegazione convincente su quanto accaduto in quel posto!"  
"Parli di quella donna?"  
"Certo che si padre, Voi … quella …"  
"Oscar, mi sorprendi …."  
"Io vi sorprendo? E perché mai Vi sorprenderei?"  
"Oscar sei un soldato o … una donna gelosa?"  
"Co .. cosa? .. Ma Padre io .. io gelosa? Secondo Voi sarei gelosa?"  
"Certo che si, gelosa e irrazionale, ti basta?"  
"Certo che no! Io non accetto che Voi mi diciate …"  
"La verità?"  
"Ma Padre! …"  
"Oscar, la tua è una scusa per discutere con tuo marito?!"  
"Io? Certo che no!"  
"E allora lascia in pace Andrè e vedi di non ascoltare a tua assurda gelosia, visto che Andrè è stato avvicinato da quella … donna, come del resto è accaduto a me."

Zittisco, non rispondo a mio padre, riconosco che ha ragione, Andrè non ha fatto nulla ed io sono gelosa.

Bussano alla porta.

"Avanti!"  
Mio padre, appena vede entrare Andrè, lo accoglie felicemente.

"Vieni avanti Andrè, ti sei già congedato dai tuoi compagni?"  
"Sissignore, abbiamo scambiato qualche parola, niente di più."  
"Avrei preferito che tornaste a palazzo, ma Oscar ha preferito rimanere a dormire in … caserma, a questo punto mi sembra il caso che rimanga anch'io, alloggerò nella stanza adibita agli ufficiali … ehmmm … magari quella assegnata a te Andrè, visto che tu non ne hai bisogno in quanto dividerai quella di tua moglie! … Suona tutto così strano che due ufficiali dividano lo stesso letto, ma è così, in fondo siete marito e moglie! .. Vi lascio alla buona …. Notte, e ci vediamo domani mattina."  
"Buona notte Generale."  
"Buona notte Padre."  
Vedo mio padre lasciare il mio ufficio, uscendo si è assicurato che la porta fosse ben chiusa.  
Andrè ed io rimaniamo soli, non nego che in un primo momento tra noi c'è un certo imbarazzo, ripenso alle parole di mio padre, lo so, riconosco di essere terribilmente gelosa di mio marito e l'ho trattato davvero male!

Vedo Oscar un tantino fredda, no ma che penso, non un tantino, è davvero molto fredda e distaccata, sembra fatta di ghiaccio, mi ha guardato appena quando sono entrato. I suoi occhi sembravano due spade pronte ad essere sguainate contro di me, so che ce l'ha con me ma io non ho fatto nulla!

La vedo avanzare appena verso di me, e con tono altero mi dice: "Andrè io … Andrè quella donna …"  
"Io non ho fatto nulla, non ho nulla da rimproverarmi .."  
"Lo .. so Andrè, e mi dispiace che io … mi sia arrabbiata con te in .. quel modo .. è che … riconosco che …"  
"Che sei terribilmente gelosa .."  
"Ehi Andrè, cos'è quell'aria soddisfatta?! Forse ti fa piacere che io sia gelosa?"  
"Beh, come hai detto tu quando eravamo in quel posto, mi lusinga essere corteggiato da una donna, e adesso è mia moglie a farlo, e non sai che immenso piacere che sto provando in questo momento!"  
Sento la rabbia salire e protesto: "Ehi un momento Andrè tu …. Tu … Andrè sei .. sei .."  
"Sono cosa?"  
"Un.. arrogante e .. presuntuoso e …..!"  
"Nient'altro Oscar? .. Possibile?"  
"Andrè non ti sopporto quando fai così .. tu .. non è giusto che tu mi prenda in giro in questo modo e … e .. poi .. io .."  
"Tu e poi .. è che .. hai per caso finito le tue argomentazioni?!"  
"Sei davvero…..davvero…..uff…. stai approfittando della situazione e di .. me! Sei insopportabile Andrè! …"

Andrè avanza verso di me, mi dice: "E così io madame Grandièr mi starei approfittando di Voi?!"  
"Certo che si André …. E vedi di non guardarmi in quel modo che mi irriti … e .. soprattutto non avvicinarti altrimenti …"  
"Altrimenti cosa Madame Grandièr …... sono in pericolo di vita forse? Devo temere la Vostra collera? Oppure sfiderete a duello Vostro marito per qualcosa che non ha fatto e di cui non ha alcuna colpa!"  
"Sme .. smettila Andrè di prenderti gioco di me!..."  
"Cosa avete madame, adesso fate l'offesa?"

Non gli rispondo, continua ad avanzare lentamente, fino a che non è a un passo da me! Mi sorride con impertinenza e continua a dirmi: "E adesso madame cosa pretende da me, che io passi la notte qui nel Vostro ufficio, sul tappeto? Sulla poltrona? O magari sulla vostra scrivania?! .. E no madame, se mai io dovessi passare la notte qui e …. Sulla vostra scrivania ….. porterei anche Voi .. e non sarebbe certo per dormire …"  
Sicuro di sé, Andrè posa le sue forti braccia sulle mie spalle, e le sue mani accarezzano il viso, mi lascio trasportare dalle quelle mani che emanano calore, mi piace … mi lascio cullare dolcemente … mi inebrio di quel meraviglioso contatto, mi offusca i sensi, la mente: è così incredibilmente bello.  
Andrè mi guarda con dolcezza, mi sorride, in pochissimi istanti ha abbattuto tutte le mie difese, mi lascio cullare ancora dalle sue braccia, non penso più a nulla se non stringermi a lui.  
Mi bacia, mi dice: "ti amo … ti voglio …"

Anch'io sento di volerlo e desiderarlo … non avverto più la stanchezza, ne il sonno … lo desidero e basta!

Sento la sua voce sussurrami all'orecchio: "Comandante … ce l'avete ancora con me? … Cosa c'è non mi rispondete Comandante?"  
"An.. Andrè .. io … non ce l'ho con te! .."  
"Meno male … cominciavo davvero a preoccuparmi … mio bellissimo Comandante …."

Andrè si avventa sulla mia bocca e la fa sua con avidità, con passione e … con dolcezza! …. Sento di appartenergli totalmente … lo ricambio con tutta me stessa … mi abbandono a lui …..

"Andrè … Andrè … anch'io ti desidero … Andrè …!"

Mi bacia sempre più intimamente, sento le sue mani percorrere il mio corpo, la sua bocca si allontana appena dalla mia e con un fil di voce mi dice: "Aspetta un attimo Oscar adesso arrivo!"

Andrè si allontana, chiude la porta e gira la chiave.  
"Cosa fai?"  
"Secondo te? Voglio qualche minuto con mia moglie, è possibile Comandante?"  
"Uhm …..teoricamente no …. qui non si fanno favoritismi …. Ma per voi capitano farò un'eccezione …"  
Andrè mi abbraccia e posa le sue labbra sulla mie, poi mi sussurra piano: "Un'eccezione, una sola ….".

La sua voce è un soffio, un sussurro. Mi accarezza con dolcezza, prende una ciocca dei miei capelli tra le dita, mi perdo nei suoi occhi verdi, pieni di amore e desiderio, e mi lascio andare.  
Mi spinge verso la scrivania fino a farmi sedere. Mi sfiora i capelli con una mano, mentre con l'altra inizia a sfilare gli alamari della divisa, uno ad uno, piano. Poi fa cadere la giacca dalle mie braccia.  
Gli sorrido, lo amo. Quanto è bello, il mio Andrè! Certo, l'idea di essere tra le sue braccia qui, in caserma, mi agita un poco …..ma lui è così sicuro di se, così dolce …. non so resistergli, non so oppormi, non voglio fermarlo.  
Mi slaccia lo Jabot, mi sbottona la camicia, slega i lacci dei polsini.  
Si stacca un attimo da me, si toglie la giacca della divisa, si inginocchia e mi sfila gli stivali.  
"A … Andrè …. Qui …. Noi …."  
"Oscar, ti prego, non dirmi no ….."  
Le sue mani risalgono sulle mie gambe in una lenta carezza, mi sbottona i piccoli bottoncini dei pantaloni, slega i lacci delle calze bianche e me le sfila, con una carezza, una gamba alla volta, lasciando una scia di piccoli baci al suo passaggio, dal ginocchio fino al piede, su ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Non resisto … .lo amo, tanto, come non avrei mai creduto fosse possibile!  
Gli sfilo la camicia, mentre lui fa cadere la mia a terra.  
Rimane sorpreso, invece delle solite fasce, indosso un corsetto, leggero, allacciato sul davanti. Un regalo di Joséphine.  
"Oscar! Sei una sorpresa!"  
Andrè inizia così a slacciare i nastri del corsetto, piano. Sento le sue mani sul mio seno, il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.  
Anche il corsetto va a raggiungere il resto del mio abbigliamento.

La guardo, è bellissima. E il corsetto è stata una sorpresa!  
Ha le guance rosse, un sorriso timido. Io invece mi sento audace, siamo in caserma, nel suo ufficio. Le accarezzo i capelli, la bacio, piano, dolce, leggero. Le tempie, il naso, le gote, le labbra. Poi lascio una scia di piccoli baci sul suo petto, fino a raggiungere l'ombelico. Le sbottono piano i pantaloni …..e poi ci amiamo.

Prima qui, sulla scrivania, e poi, non ancora appagati, a terra, sul morbido tappeto, sui nostri vestiti gettati lì, a farci da giaciglio.

Oscar si è addormentata, stanca, nuda, sul pavimento. Mi alzo, la sollevo piano, appoggio il suo capo al mio torace, cercando di non svegliarla, e la porto nella stanza adiacente, dove c'è un piccolo letto che Oscar usa quando rimane in caserma. La adagio li, e la copro con il ruvido lenzuolo in dotazione. Non si è mai concessa nessun lusso. L'ambiente è sobrio. Le pareti sono rivestite con legno di noce, come nell'ufficio. In un angolo un piccolo armadio ed uno scrittoio. A fianco del letto, un tavolino da notte su cui è appoggiato un candelabro. Una piccola finestra da luce ed aria all'ambiente, delle tende bianche coprono i vetri. Un paravento è collocato al centro della stanza, Oscar lo usa quando si cambia d'abito in caserma e per rinfrescarsi senza correre il rischio di essere vista.  
Vado a raccogliere i nostri indumenti e li sistemo sulla sedia della stanzetta. Poi mi corico a fianco ad Oscar, e la appoggio su di me …..  
La vedo aprire un attimo gli occhi e mormorare "Andrè …. sono stanca …. Andrè ….".  
La bacio "Dormi, amore mio, dormi".

Schiudo gli occhi con lentezza, lo sguardo va al soffitto e mi rendo conto che non sono nella mia stanza ma in caserma e nella stanza di Oscar … di mia moglie!  
Reclino la testa sulla mia destra, la guardo, dorme … la sua espressione è dolce, non posso fare a meno di posare la mia mano sui suoi lineamenti dolcissimi.  
La mia mano scivola giù .. sul collo, la vedo muoversi … vedo le sue labbra schiudersi, un sussurro appena: "Andrè …"  
"Buongiorno amore … scusami se ti ho svegliata ma … non ho resistito ad accarezzarti …."

Guardo Andrè, gli sorrido, mormoro appena: "Buongiorno Andrè … già sveglio?!"  
"Si, ma … da qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di averti svegliato!"  
Sorrido appena, gli dico: "Adesso cosa pensi di fare, visto che non è ancora l'alba?"  
"Sei stanca?"  
"Appena un po' … e tu?"  
"Per niente …. Solo a guardarti, e immaginarti che sotto quelle lenzuola non hai nulla indosso e magari non aspetti altro che me, tuo marito, mi è passata la stanchezza!"

Mi sollevo appena, gli sorrido e mi stringo a lui …. Ci abbracciamo e ci perdiamo nell'ennesimo bacio … lungo e appassionato.  
Andrè mi scopre dal lenzuolo, sono nuda, le sue mani accarezzano leggere tutto il mio corpo, mi bacia, mi stringe a sè, mi dice: "Non qui .. ma sulla scrivania … ti voglio sulla scrivania …."  
"Ancora lì Andrè?"  
"Si … ancora lì … Oscar …"  
Dopo avermi dato l'ennesimo bacio, lo vedo alzarsi dal letto, sento le sue forti braccia passarmi sotto la schiena e sotto le ginocchia, mi solleva, in un attimo sono tra le sue braccia. Metto le mie braccia attorno al suo collo e mi stringo forte a lui, ne percepisco il calore e la tensione di ogni singolo muscolo.  
Mi porta fuori dalla camera da letto per portarmi nel mio ufficio.  
Mi siede sulla scrivania e ricomincia a baciarmi, prima con dolcezza e poi sempre con più passione, sento il calore delle sue mani sulla mia pelle, le sue carezze sconvolgono nuovamente i miei sensi. Andrè mi reclina dolcemente sulla scrivania, i suoi baci percorrono il mio corpo, mi accarezza, mi sussurra parole dolci, parole d'amore. Sono sua, ancora una volta. Questa scrivania è testimone involontaria del nostro amore.

L'alba è passata da un po', i soldati aspettano l'arrivo del Comandante per la rassegna di inizio giornata.  
Si sta facendo tardi e non vediamo arrivare il Comandante, il Colonnello De Guille decide di mandarmi nel suo ufficio, per avvertirla che siamo pronti.

Percorro il corridoio che mi conduce al suo ufficio, sono davanti alla porta e penso: Un momento, ormai il Comandante è una donna sposata, magari è in compagnia con … suo … con il Capitano Grandièr, magari sono impegnati in un corpo a corpo ih ih ih! … Credo che sia opportuno accertarmi prima che la mia visita inaspettata non li disturbi ! .. Ho deciso .. Sbircerò dal buco della serratura, sempre che riesca a vedere qualcosa!  
Sorrido all'idea, mi piego sui talloni tento di guardare, sbircio … Li vedo, sono sulla scrivania, proprio sopra. Il Diavolo Biondo è di schiena….le vedo il sedere.  
"Non ci osso credere … chi l'avrebbe detto! Che belle chiappe che ha il Comandante!"…Però … accidenti Andrè …. Non ci posso credere! .. Davvero quei due si danno da fare, ed io che pensavo di far galoppare la mia fantasia ih ih ih! ….. Dovrebbe vederli il Generale, così si tranquillizzerebbe, vedendoli in azione ih ihi h!  
Sento una voce alle mie spalle, un sussurro appena: "Che belle cosa? Sossoin! Di chi o di cosa stai parlando? A quanto pare, spiare i tuoi superiori ti mette di buon umore, sento che sghignazzi, e magari ti stai divertendo vero? Ma si può sapere perché stai guardando dal buco della serratura? Non sarebbe stato meglio che tu fossi entrato, magari senza spiarli? Oppure preferisci improvvisarti guardone?"  
Mi alzo di scatto e un poco imbarazzato, vedo il Generale con il vassoio della colazione, e dico a voce bassa: "No .. no ..Signore, non è come pensate … è solo che ero venuto a vedere come mai il Comandante non si è ancora presentato per la rassegna e così …"  
"Cosa c'entra tutto questo, con lo spiare?"  
"E' che … Signore, beh adesso quei due sono sposati ed io prima di bussare, ho voluto assicurarmi che .. si insomma che non li disturbassi e così io ….. Generale, meno male che non l'ho fatto, sapete,quei due sono in piena attività fisica ih ih ih!"  
"Smettila Sassoin, non parlare così dei tuoi superiori! .. Prendi … tieni il vassoio e togliti da qui!"

Il vecchio pazzo mi allontana dalla porta, e portandosi l'indice alla bocca mi fa cenno di tacere e prende il mio posto! ….. Non ci posso credere!… Li sta spiando! Quello è un maniaco…..  
Con voce appena udibile gli dico: "Ma Generale cosa fate, li … state spiando di … proposito? Ma se Vi ho appena detto che sono impegnati in un combattimento a distanza ravvicinata, a cosa vi serve spiarli?"  
"Vedi di star zitto Sassoin, questi non sono affari tuoi!"  
"Ma neanche vostri Signore … non mi sembra corretto quello che state facendo! E se è per accertarvi che Vi assicurino la Vostra discendenza, statene pur certo che quei due stanno provvedendo a farvi felice ih ih ih!"  
"Chiudi il becco Sassoin, se guardo, ho i miei buoni motivi, non sono dovuto a darti spiegazioni, e adesso chiudi quella boccaccia una volta per tutte! E ti proibisco di fare commenti sulle…..sulle grazie di mia figlia! O filerai diritto a spalare letame a vita!"  
"No Signore, ma vi pare che io mi metta a fare commenti sulle grazie del Comandante? .. Non dimenticate che siamo amici, e poi non ci tengo a spalare letame, ne ho avuto abbastanza ih ih!"  
"Meglio per te Sassoin, e adesso chiudi quella boccaccia e lasciami in pace!"  
"Come sempre, a i Vostri ordini Generale!" – Anche se mi ha detto di zittire, continuo a pensare: ma è mai possibile che il vecchio pazzo provi gusto a spiare sua figlia e il genero? Ma .. secondo me è proprio fuori di testa!

Finalmente Sassoin si è deciso a lasciarmi in pace, voglio cercare di capire se quei due fanno il loro dovere fino in fondo, ma mi rendo conto che è impossibile poterlo appurare. Vedo Andrè e mia figlia, nudi, sulla scrivania impegnati in pratiche amatorie. Il mio sguardo si sofferma appena, mi raddrizzo, mi giro verso Sassoin e dico: "Lascia quel vassoio su quella sedia, quando ….. avranno finito … lo troveranno li, noi andiamo, alla rassegna ci penserò io!"  
Ci allontaniamo dal corridoio del Comandante e ribatto immediatamente: "Come volete Signore andiamo pure, tanto l'esercito può fare anche a meno di loro!"  
"Sassoin ! Volesse il cielo che quei due lasciassero l'esercito e tornassero a casa … è lì il loro posto!"  
"Si certo Generale, magari a sfornare figli, e Voi fareste il nonno! …. A proposito Signore, Voi quando lascerete l'esercito?"  
"Ma che domande fai Sassoin? Possibile che tu sia così indiscreto?"  
"Sono indiscreto, quasi quanto Voi, chi spiate di proposito gli sposini?"  
"Sassoin, tu hai il dono di snervarmi, ti ordino di stare zitto!"  
"Sissigore!"  
Continuiamo a percorrere il corridoio, guardo il vecchio pazzo, non resisto gli dico: "Ehi Generale però .. chi l'avrebbe mai detto! .."  
"Detto cosa Sassoin ?"  
"Che Andrè fosse un grande amatore e poi …. Ma avete visto? Lo stanno facendo sulla scrivania, magari viene fuori un bel soldatino ah ah ah!"  
"Ehmm .. Sassoin smettila e pensa agli affari tuoi!"  
"Si certo Generale, però dovete riconoscerlo, Andrè è un vulcano di idee, e che idee, credo che la scrivania dell'ufficio del Comandante ne abbia viste delle belle! Immagino che il Comandante non sia il primo ufficiale che ne fa uso … ih ih ih di questo passo l'erede, se non è in viaggio, ormai non tarderà ad arriverà ih ih ih!"  
"Hai finito di intrometterti in faccende che non ti riguardano?"  
"Ih ih ih .. Signore, però anche il Comandante .."  
"Cosa c'entra adesso mia figlia?"  
"Il diavolo biondo, con Andrè è … irriconoscibile … altro che diavolo, io dire che è una assatanata! Anzi sono due assatanati ah ah ah!"  
"Sassoion finiscila, e se provi a fare parola con i tuoi compagni .."  
"Ma per chi mi avete preso Generale, a me piace scherzare, ma non mancherei mai di rispetto ai miei amici!"  
"Meglio così Sassoin … mi fa piacere che tu …. Si insomma … che tu rispetti questa amicizia. E adesso entriamo negli alloggi!"  
"Generale, però quei due, ci hanno messo del tempo per darsi una mossa, ma adesso chi li ferma più ah ah ah!"  
"Imbecille vedi di non dire altro!"  
"Sissignore ih ih ih!"

Sassoin ed io continuiamo a percorre il corridoio che ci conduce agli alloggi … sono davvero preoccupato, ho visto quei due sulla scrivania ….. ma sulla scrivania sbagliata, non è quella di mio nonno. Sono sicurissimo che sulla scrivania di mio nonno riuscirei ad avere un nipote ma su questa … disgraziatamente ho qualche dubbio … temo che li possano concepire solo figlie femmine! … No no assolutamente no!  
Voglio un maschio, basta con tutte queste femmine, non ne posso più! … Quanti problemi!

In tutta fretta, afferro i pantaloni della divisa che Andrè ha messo ordinatamente sulla sedia della mia stanza, e cerco di infilarmeli, vedo Andrè fare altrettanto, senza nemmeno guardarlo e in tutta fretta gli dico: "Su sbrigati Andrè, si è fatto molto tardi, l'ora della rassegna è passata da un pezzo …..chissà cosa penseranno di noi?"  
"Cosa vuoi che pensino madame Grandièr?! Magari diranno che il tuo capitano ti ha intrattenuta tra le lenzuola e ….."  
"Non scherzare Andrè .. su muoviti! …."

Vedo la mia adorata moglie infilarsi in tutta fretta i pantaloni e allacciarsi gli alamari della divisa, si guarda alla specchiera e la sento protestare: "Oh no i miei capelli, guarda che disastro, sono tutti scompigliati, adesso chissà quanto tempo mi servirà per sistemarli!"  
"Si hai ragione Oscar, sono davvero spettinati, sembri un gatto arruffato, aspetta adesso ti passo la spazzola …."  
Sorrido….è bellissima anche così, la mia tenera dolce Oscar! Mia, mia moglie. Si, sembra davvero un gatto selvatico, con il pelo arruffato….è troppo buffa!

"Grazie Andrè ….. Andrè la spazzola è nel cassetto a destra della consolle …. L'hai trovata? Su dai sbrigati, muoviti!"  
Apro il cassetto, le dico: "Si, eccola ….. l'ho trovata .."  
"Su fa presto Andrè, sono terribilmente in ritardo!"  
Porgo la spazzola a mia moglie, lei l'afferra con vigore e mi dice: "Andrè è il caso che tu mi preceda, va agli alloggi e fa la rassegna al mio posto, io sarò in piazza d'armi ad attendere i soldati per le esercitazioni."  
"Va bene Oscar, ma sta calma .. non agitarti in questo modo!"  
"Andrè io non sono mai arrivata in ritardo .. nemmeno di cinque minuti, e tu lo sai benissimo, invece stamattina ….."  
"Stamattina ti ho fatto tardare, lo so, ma non me ne dispiace!"  
Vedo Andrè sorridere con soddisfazione, ma il suo atteggiamento mi irrita.  
"Andrè! Non capisco cosa tu abbia da guardarmi così, lo sai che non è da me essere in ritardo, mi da terribilmente fastidio che facciano battutine alle nostre spalle, e per di più sulla nostra vita intima. Già abbiamo mio padre che ci spia continuamente, poi c'è mia sorella e ci fa battute di ogni genere , e sarebbe davvero troppo che le facciano anche i soldati. Sbrigati Andrè vai , muoviti!"  
"Non preoccuparti di loro Osc .."  
"Muoviti Andrè, non perderti in chiacchiere, via , via da qui, non l'hai ancora capito che ti voglio negli alloggi?!"  
"Agli ordine Comandante!" Batto i tacchi, mi metto sull'attenti, le faccio il saluto militare e fuggo via.

Libero la serratura dalla mandata, apro la porta e con mia grande sorpresa trovo davanti alla porta, su una sedia, il vassoio della colazione, lo prendo e sussurro appena: "Ma chi sarà stato?"  
Vedo avanzare verso di me il Generale, mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Fate tranquillamente colazione, alla rassegna, ci ho già pensato io!"  
"Oh grazie Generale!"  
"Andrè .."  
"Si Signore .."  
"E la prossima volta vedete di … appartavi …... in camera da letto, li non ci sono buchi della serratura dove potervi spiarvi, intesi Andrè?"

Sono troppo imbarazzato per rispondere al Generale, annuisco e lui mi ha capito perfettamente, ancora istanti di silenzio e mi dice con severità: "Ci vediamo dopo Andrè!"  
Io mormoro appena: "Grazie Generale!"

Porto il vassoio in ufficio, Oscar mi sente e continua a protestare: "Andrè, è mai possibile che tu sia ancora qui? Ti avevo ordinato di andare agli alloggi e fare la rassegna!"  
Entro in camera, la vedo pettinarsi con stizza, mi appoggio allo stipite della porta, incrocio le caviglie, mi guarda dallo specchio e mi dice: "Cosa fai lì impalato? Ti ho detto di andartene! Cosa c'è Andrè, stamattina non hai voglia di prendere servizio? Vuoi che lo faccia io con i capelli arruffati, sai quanto riderebbero di me i soldati!"  
"Lo so, penserebbero che hai passato una notte movimentata nel letto degli ufficiali!"  
"ANDREEE'!"  
"Tranquillizzati Oscar, ci ha pensato tuo padre a passare in rassegna i soldati, anzi, ti dirò di più ….. ci ha fatto trovare la colazione dietro la porta e mi ha detto di non affrettarci. Però, conviene avere un Generale in famiglia, e pensare che tu non volevi che ti seguisse ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè, davvero mio Padre ha fatto questo?"  
"Certo che si Oscar, comunque credo che l'abbia fatto non per noi, ma per … Francois ah ah ah!"  
"Andrè ….."

Sono passati due giorni da quando Andrè ed io siamo tornati in caserma, per fortuna mio padre ha preso servizio con il suo reggimento, e così non si è presentato da me in caserma, almeno per oggi la giornata è trascorsa all'insegna della tranquillità.  
E' sera, Andrè ed io siamo a palazzo riuniti con tutta la famiglia a scambiare qualche parola.  
Joséphine non perde mai il suo umorismo, appena ne ha la possibilità non fa altro che stuzzicare me e Andrè.

"Allora sposini, raccontateci, com'è la vita militare da marito e moglie, divertente?"  
Andrè non risponde, lo vedo sorridere appena, lo conosco, teme di essere canzonato da mia sorella, le rispondo io: "Come vuoi che sia Joséphine? Andrè ed io in caserma ci andiamo per lavorare!"  
Joséphine mi si avvicina e mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Mi stai dicendo la verità Oscar, possibile che non l'abbiate ancora fatto nel tuo ufficio, magari sulla tua scrivania? Dai, saresti una sciocca, a non farlo lì, io al tuo posto non avrei aspetto un minuto di più. Sai cosa avrei fatto io?"  
"Sentiamo …"  
"Dunque appena arrivata in ufficio, avrei chiuso la porta a chiave e …."  
"E …?"  
"Gli sarei immediatamente saltato addosso, anzi , non gli avrei dato nemmeno il tempo di chiedere aiuto, che l'avrei spogliato e l'avrei fatto mio, in tutti i modi!"  
Sospiro e sorrido, le rispondo: "Joséphine sei impossibile!"  
"E tu una bugiarda."  
"Bugiarda io? E perché sarei una bugiarda sentiamo …"  
"Beh, è vero non l'hai negato, però … te lo leggo in faccia che lo hai fatto …"  
"Joséphine, dai smettila!"  
"Su su Oscar … smettila tu! Sei rimasta o non sei rimasta a dormire in caserma l'altra sera?! E non vorrai dirmi che tu e Andrè non avete colto l'occasione al volo?! Se mi dici il contrario, non pretenderai che io ti creda mia cara Oscar! .."  
"Veramente Joséphine, io non ho detto nulla, stai facendo tutto tu!"  
"Uhm .. Hai ragione, in fondo non mi hai detto assolutamente nulla … Sai che facciamo? Lasciamo Andrè con gli uomini ed io salgo in camera tua e mi racconti tutto, ma proprio tutto, e vedi di non sfuggirmi, tanto non ci riusciresti ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine! …"  
"Su Oscar andiamo, non fare quella faccia .. poi ti racconto io di come l'ho fatto sulla scrivania del nonno!"  
"Ti ringrazio Joséphine, ma non ci tengo a saperlo."  
"Invece io si, voglio raccontartelo, a tra poco Oscar ah ah ah!"

Charles, guarda mia sorella e le dice: "Joséphine per favore vieni un attimo qui!"  
"Subito caro arrivo … Oscar guai a te se mi sfuggi, aspettami!"

Vedo Joséphine allontanarsi, finalmente ha finito di farmi domande …. Almeno per il momento.

Continuiamo a trascorrere la serata tranquillamente in famiglia, quando vedo arrivare un servitore della casa, mi si avvicina e mi dice sotto voce: "Madame Oscar, è appena arrivato un messaggero di Sua Maestà la Regina, vuole parlare con Voi."  
"Adesso arrivo …"  
Guardo Andrè e gli faccio cenno di seguirmi, lasciamo il salone e ci rechiamo nell'atrio del palazzo, dove lì ad attenderci c'è il messaggero della Regina.  
Appena mi vede, mi dice: "Siete Voi il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes?"  
"Si, sono io, cosa succede?"  
"Vengo a consegnarVi questa missiva da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina!"

Appena l'uomo mi consegna la busta, monta a cavallo e lascia il palazzo. Andrè ed io per qualche istante ci guardiamo con aria interrogativa, apro immediatamente la busta e leggo.

"Cosa c'è Oscar, perché la Regina ti ha mandata una missiva?"  
Ripiego la lettera e gli dico: "Andrè, domattina all'alba, tu, io e mio padre dovremo presentarci a corte, Sua Maestà ha delle comunicazioni urgenti da farci ….."


	73. Chapter 73

_**Un leone in gabbia**_

Andrè ed io siamo sul ciglio della porta, dopo la consegna della missiva da parte di Sua Maestà, rimaniamo in silenzio e ci guardiamo con smarrimento, mentre udiamo le voci felici di tutta la famiglia.  
Vedo avanzare mio padre che mi guarda con curiosità e mi dice: "Cosa succede Oscar, cosa aveva da dirti Adrian?"  
"Padre, la Regina ci chiede di presentarci domattina all'alba al Palazzo Reale, per delle comunicazioni.  
Mio Padre annuisce, ma Andrè mi chiede: "Cosa mai vorrà Sua Maestà la Regina?".  
"Non lo so Andrè, l'unica cosa che sappiamo, è che domattina, prima di recarci al comando militare, andremo a Versailles … dovremo svegliarci prima del solito per essere alla Reggia!"  
Vediamo avanzare verso di noi mia Madre, che guardandoci, dice: "Augustin, Oscar, Andrè, vi stanno tutti aspettando per il bicchiere di champagne ….. perché quelle facce, è successo qualcosa?"  
"Marguerite, è arrivata una missiva da parte di sua Maestà la Regina, domani mattina dobbiamo recarci alla Reggia, ma … Marguerite non farne parola con nessuno, almeno fino a quando non sapremo di cosa si tratta!"  
"Stai tranquillo Augustin, sappiamo benissimo che gli affari di stato vanno trattati con riservo, e adesso che ne dite di tornare di là?!"  
Guardo mio Padre e gli dico: "E' meglio tornare, altrimenti tutti cominceranno a farci domande."  
"Si Oscar, andiamo!"

Andrè mi mette il braccio intorno al collo, e torniamo in salone seguiti da mia Madre e mio Padre.  
Louis, appena ci vede, ci porge i bicchieri e ci dice: "Su avanti Generale .. venite qui, ma dove siete finiti Voi tutti, non vi abbiamo visti più, siete spariti così, all'improvviso! ….. Su forza. Venite a bere l'ultimo bicchiere prima che finisca la serata!"  
Mio Padre prende il primo calice e lo porge a mia Madre, Andrè ed io prendiamo i bicchieri che ci porge nostro cognato, che dice: "Visto che ci siamo tutti, possiamo assaporare questo ottimo vino!"

Vedo Maxim che presta attenzione a mia sorella.  
"Luisa non ti senti bene, sei pallida …"  
Anche mia Madre si accorge che mia sorella non sta bene, le si avvicina e le dice: "Luisa cara, c'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Non preoccupatevi, è solo che mi sento un po' affaticata, tutto qui! … Maxim, io preferisco ritirarmi, mi sento molto stanca, voglio andare a letto, tu se vuoi resta pure con gli altri …"  
"Luisa sei sicura di non avere bisogno di nulla?"  
"Nulla Maxim, rimani pure, tanto io vado a dormire, a dopo caro! … … buona notte a tutti!"  
Rispondiamo tutti: "Buona notte Luisa!"

Poco dopo Joséphine e le altre mie sorelle mi si avvicinano e mi dicono: "Oscar, hai da dirci qualcosa … vieni con noi!"  
"Dove?"  
"Dove se non in camera tua, su vieni, andiamo!"

Mi circondano e mi portano via, guardano Andrè e gli dicono: "Tu Andrè rimani pure con i nostri mariti, a tua moglie ci pensiamo noi … e non salire tanto presto, che ne avremo per un po', capito André? A dopo!". Joséphine sorride mentre si rivolge ad Andrè, con un'aria molto maliziosa!  
Sorrido e non ribatto, mi unisco alla conversazione del Generale che, con i miei cognati, parla della situazione politica attuale, mentre vedo Oscar portata via dalle sue sorelle, Joséphine come sempre è l'anima del gruppo, sorride e guardandomi mi ripete ancora: "Andrè ti prego, non venire su tanto presto!". Oscar è vistosamente in imbarazzo, non si è ancora abituata all'invadenza delle sue sorelle e neppure ai discorsi preferiti di Joséphine.

Sorrido e non rispondo mentre penso: Povera Oscar, chissà cosa le diranno … o le chiederanno!

Siamo in camera mia, le mie sorelle si sono assicurate che la porta della camera fosse ben chiusa, ci accomodiamo nel salottino che precede la camera da letto, la prima come sempre ad interloquire è Joséphine: "Su dai Oscar, stiamo aspettando già da ieri, ma tu, con i tuoi turni di guardia, non sei tornata prima ….. allora dicci, come hai trascorso la notte in caserma? Tu e Andrè vi siete divertiti o cosa?"  
"Ti prego Joséphine, non ricominciare!"

inizio ad agitarmi, immaginavo che il discorso di Joséphine sarebbe andato in quella direzione, ma non riesco ancora ad abituarmi alla sua…..sfacciataggine! Arrossisco, le mie sorelle se ne accorgono, ma Joséphine non demorde.  
"Ma su dai Oscar, non fare quella faccia! Se proprio ti senti a disagio con noi a parlare di certi argomenti, vuol dire che cominceremo noi a raccontarti di come e quando l'abbiamo fatto sulla scrivania del nonno, ma poi toccherà a te, ma non vogliamo certo sapere della scrivania di palazzo Jarjayes, ma di quell'altra, quella nel tuo ufficio ah ah ah!"  
"Ma chi ti ha detto che io e Andrè …."

Sono sempre più imbarazzata, mi asciugo i palmi delle mani sui pantaloni che indosso, strofinandoli sulle cosce. Sto sudando, slaccio il colletto della camicia lilla, la allargo un poco a livello del collo lasciando un paio di bottoncini aperti. Tiro su anche le maniche, lasciando che i voulan dei polsini si sistemino appena sotto il gomito.  
Antoinette interviene: "Su dai Oscar, non vorrai mica prenderci in giro, non siamo nate ieri, e la più giovane in fatto di matrimonio è Luisa, che è sposata ormai da dieci anni, quindi noi tutte possiamo vantare una certa esperienza, o conoscenza, chiamala come vuoi!"  
Silvia rincara la dose: "Su sorellina, non fare quella faccia, vuoi che ti racconti di me, di mio marito e della scrivania?"  
"Grazie Silvia, davvero, ma certi argomenti proprio non mi interessano!"

Santo cielo, ma queste sono davvero fissate, ma non è possibile cambiare argomento? Ma pensano sempre e solo a…?

Marianne protesta: "Ma su Oscar, non dire così, se proprio non vuoi raccontarci niente allora ti racconterò di me e Louis, che abbiamo concepito Marguerite sul sofà del nonno! ….. Vedi, è successo due mesi prima che mi sposassi, quella sera a palazzo, mentre tutti voi festeggiavate il compleanno di nostro padre, io e Louis festeggiavamo a modo nostro ….. il come te lo lascio immaginare, comunque sappi che nonostante il sofà del nonno abbia una certa vetustà, posso dirti che è davvero resistente ah ah ah!"  
Sono seduta sulla poltroncina, la mia mano sorregge il viso, sorrido appena, ma non riesco a non chiederle: "Ma si può sapere Marianne perchè, con tante stanze del palazzo, tu e Louis siete andati proprio sul sofà del nonno, e per di più nella stanza di nostro Padre! … Ma come vi è saltato in testa di fare una cosa simile?"

Lo ammetto, mi piacerebbe capire cosa passa per la testa delle mie sorelle.

"Oscar cara, ma tu lo conosci nostro Padre, e sai che ogni qualvolta che si festeggiava a palazzo qualche ricorrenza e venivano ospitati i fidanzati delle sue figlie, faceva mettere sotto chiave tutte le stanze, proprio per evitare che noi … fornicassimo …"

Vedo tutte le mie sorelle sorridere, non posso fare a meno di sorridere anch'io, mormoro: "Marianne, faceva chiudere tutte le stanze, però non faceva chiudere la sua o sbaglio?"  
"No Oscar! Lui faceva chiudere anche la sua, è solo che quella sera nostra Madre tardò a scendere, e la servitù dimenticò di chiudere la stanza a chiave, e così io e Louis ci chiudemmo li dentro! … Capito adesso?"  
"E nostro Padre non notò la vostra assenza?"

La domanda mi viene spontanea, ma me ne pento quasi subito, così l'argomento di discussione rimarrà lo stesso….

Antoinette risponde: "Certo che si Oscar, ma nostra sorella Joséphine gli disse che erano con me e con il mio fidanzato, a passeggiare per il giardino, invece …."  
Interrompo mia sorella e le chiedo: "Immagino che non passeggiavate per il giardino, dove vi eravate nascosti?"

Inizio ad essere curiosa, tanto ormai ho capito che con loro, si può parlare solo di certe cose…

Joséphine ribatte: "Caspita sorellina, come sei diventata perspicace! Ti sono bastati meno di tre mesi con Andrè, per capire come funziona il mondo! …. Su avanti Antoinette, racconta ad Oscar dove eravate quella sera, lei è l'unica a non sapere!"  
Antoinette con fare divertito mi dice: "Siamo stati quasi un'ora chiusi nelle scuderie, ci eravamo messi d'accordo con Louis e Marianne per l'ora in ci dovevamo incontrare, sai, loro ci raggiunsero in seguito dalla porta del retro e così, mentre nostro Padre brindava al suo quarantacinquesimo compleanno, noi festeggiavamo con i nostri fidanzati ah ah ah!"

Sento spalancare la porta della mia stanza, e una voce furiosa irrompe nei nostri discorsi.

"E COSI' VOI TRE MI AVETE FATTO ANCHE QUESTOOO!"  
"Pa .. Padre . non è come pensate .. noi stavamo …"

Nostro padre è furioso, rosso in viso, con gli occhi sgranati, gesticola incessantemente mentre ci guarda ad una ad una.

"VOI STAVATE RACCONTANDO A VOSTRA SORELLA DI COSA AVETE COMBINATO ALLE MIE SPALLE! E COSI' TU ANTOINETTE E TU, MARIANNE, AVETE FESTEGGIATO IL MIO QUARANTACINQUESIMO COMPLEANNO IN QUESTO MODOOO! ….. Su avanti continuate pure .. cosa c'è vi siete fermate? Ma no mie care figlie continuate pure, sapete … vostro padre è curioso di sapere ancora! … Scommetto che c'è dell'altro, cos'altro mi nascondete? … SU FORZA AVANTIII!"

Urlo puntando alternativamente il dito indice della mano destra da Antoinette a Marianne e tirando su le maniche dalla camicia, con fare deciso.

Mio padre mi guarda severamente e mi urla addosso: "E TUTTO CON LA TUA COMPLICITA' JOSÉPHINE! COS'HAI DA DIRE A TUA DISCOLPA?!"  
"Padre per favore non urlate in questo modo, vi prego, attirerete l'attenzione di tutti quelli che stanno di sotto, e poi non dimenticatevi di Luisa che aspetta un bambino e non spaventatela con le vostre grida!"  
Faccio un respiro profondo, cerco di calmarmi, almeno tento di non urlare, perché calmarmi è impossibile, e dico, con un tono di voce più basso ma non meno adirato: "Tra tutte le insensatezze che ho sentito, questa è l'unica argomentazione sensata che è uscita dalla tua bocca Joséphine, se non urlo è solo per vostra sorella Luisa, ma questo non significa che io mi calmi, anzi, sono furioso, fuori di me! … Voi tutte siete delle spudorate! …... Non vi è bastato fare le vostre cose con i .. vostri fidanzati, avete persino utilizzato i mie luoghi … intimi ….. per le vostre ….. SCONCEZZE, E QUESTO NON LO TOLLERO, CAPITO?!"  
Mi alzo dalla poltrona, mi avvicino a mio Padre per rasserenarlo, ma lui mi dice: "Oscar, non dire nulla, nessuna parola in difesa delle tue sorelle, perché voi, tutte voi … dico voi, siete indifendibili! Inqualificabili!"  
Joséphine ribatte: "E no Padre, adesso siamo noi a rimproverare Voi! Come avete potuto origliare i nostri discorsi, noi certo non veniamo dietro la porta della Vostra camera da letto a sentire quello che fate con ….. nostra Madre, soprattutto da quando prendete la polverina che Vi ha prescritto il dottor Lassonne!"  
Vedo mio padre sbiancare in viso e ribatte: "Polverina? Ma quale polverina, che idiozia è questa?"  
"Nessuna idiozia Padre, Voi, la sera, aspettate che Maria, la cuoca, vada a dormire per prepararvi tutte le sere prima di coricarvi, la Vostra polverina magica ….. Vi ho visto sapete, ed io certo non sono indiscreta come Voi, che ascoltate le conversazioni altrui!"  
"Ma come osi Joséphine! Tu stai parlando con tuo Padre!"  
"Lo so, ma Voi state parlando con le Vostre figlie, che sono adulte e sposate da un pezzo! E allora? Tutte noi l'abbiamo fatto prima di sposarci, tutte eccetto Luisa e .. Maxim, si può sapere dov'è il problema? In fondo l'avete fatto anche Voi, o avete scordato che io sono nata esattamente a distanza di sette mesi dalle vostre nozze?"

Vedo mio padre fuori di se, ribattere: "Joséphine se non la smetti di mancarmi di rispetto io …."  
"Cosa fate? Chiederete consiglio a nonno Augustin, su come educarci? Chissà cosa Vi direbbe, magari Vi darà dell'esagerato o magari Vi ricorderà che non siete stato d'esempio per nessuna di noi!"  
"Questa poi! .. Non è possibile! Ovunque mi reco in questa casa devo …. Immaginarvi voi tutte a ….. con i vostri fidanzati! …. Non è possibile! MARGUERITE! MOGLIE MIA ADORATA, SI PUÒ SAPERE DOVE HAI SBAGLIATO?!"

Dopo aver imprecato, nostro padre, fuori di se, lascia la mia stanza sbattendo la porta, mentre tutte le mie sorelle ridono di cuore!

Dopo aver riso a crepapelle, Silvia domanda a Joséphine: "Non ci hai raccontato la storia della polverina, come sarebbe a dire che nostro padre si preparerebbe un infuso tutte le sere?!"  
"Si, l'ho sorpreso io più di una sera a prepararselo, lui non mi ha visto, però l'ho sentito canticchiare, e diceva che da quando la prende, è diventato un leone con nostra madre!"  
"Dici davvero Joséphine?"  
"Certo che si!"  
"Non ci posso credere … nostro padre .. però … ah ah ah!"  
Vediamo nostra sorella accigliarsi, ci guarda severamente e dice: "Per favore ora basta, quello che fa nostro padre non ci riguarda …"  
"Ma Oscar, tu lo hai sentito cosa ci ha detto e …"  
"L'ho sentito …... però non è giusto prenderlo in giro Silvia!"  
Joséphine ribatte sghignazzando: "Si si, avrai anche ragione Oscar, però hai visto che faccia che ha fatto quando gli ho detto che l'ho scoperto con la polverina? Ah ah"  
Marianne incalza: "Con la poverina soltanto? E allora la reazione al racconto di Antoinette, per poco non sfidava tutte noi a duello tanto era adirato ah ah ah! … Eppure mi ero accertata che la porta fosse chiusa, invece lui l'ha aperta, ed ha ascoltato i nostri discorsi! … Joséphine, la prossima volta dovremo fare più attenzione prima di parlare, se non vogliamo assistere ad altre scenate come questa!"  
Silvia continua: "Adesso sono sicura che andrà da nostra madre e brontolerà con lei!"  
Joséphine dice: "Certo che si sfogherà con lei, ma tranquille, nostra madre sa come prenderlo, vedrete saprà come distrarlo ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!"  
"Lo so Oscar … lo so ah ah ah!"

E' sera, sono nella mia stanza con Marguerite, sono appena uscito dalla stanza da bagno, ho indossato velocemente la mia camicia da notte, quella di lino bianca, la lascio mezza sbottonata, questa sera fa davvero caldo ed io poi sono parecchio agitato per quanto accaduto prima, faccio avanti e indietro per la camera, mentre mia moglie è davanti allo specchio e si libera delle forcine che trattengono le ciocche dei capelli, con indosso solo una leggera camicia da notte, quasi trasparente, bianca, con dei ricami sulla scollatura.

Vedo Augustin in camicia da notte, mezza sbottonata e disordinata, fare avanti e indietro per la stanza, quasi fosse un leone in gabbia, tutto scarmigliato, scalzo, e gli dico: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti è successo per essere così nervoso? E' forse per la missiva che è stata recapitata?"  
"NO NO NO Marguerite! … la missiva di Sua Maestà non c'entra niente!"  
"E allora, si può sapere cosa ti è successo? Perché sei così nervoso? ….. Hai litigato con le tue figlie?"  
"Lo vedi, che tu le conosci alle perfezione?! Ah .. Marguerite, se solo tu sapessi!"  
"Se non me lo dici come posso saperlo Augustin!"  
Attraverso lo specchio lo vedo puntare l'indice e mi dice: "Sai cosa hanno fatto le tue figlie?"  
"Quali figlie?"  
"Tutte! .. Anzi .. quelle tre .. in particolare!"

"Quelle tre chi?"  
"Marianne, Antoinette e la loro complice .. Joséphine … naturalmente! ..Sempre e soltanto lei, credevo che Oscar fosse l'unica ribelle della famiglia, ma .. mi sbagliavo … SONO TUTTE RIBELLI MARGUERITE! Anzi, la nostra piccola è quella più assennata"  
"Cielo Augustin, mi stai spaventando, cosa hanno fatto le nostre figlie?"  
"COSA HANNO FATTO HAI DETTO? TUTTO! …... QUELLE SVERGOGNATE HANNO FATTO DI TUTTO IN CASA MIA, E SOPRATTUTTO NEL MIO STUDIO, SUL MIO SOFA' E SUL MIO … a proposito Marguerite hai chiamato il falegname? VOGLIO UN ALTRO LETTO! MI RIFIUTO DI DORMIRE ANCORA IN QUESTO!"  
"Vedi di calmarti Augustin, non puoi continuare a gridare in questo modo, di questo passo sveglierai tutti, e ricordati di nostra figlia Luisa che sta aspettando un bambino."  
Ridimensiono il tono della voce, non voglio che nessuno mi senta e ripeto: "Cosa hanno fatto Marguerite?"  
"Ti spiego subito, cosa hanno fatto quelle…..quelle….uff: ricordi la festa che demmo qui a palazzo per il mio quarantacinquesimo compleanno?"  
"Certo che si Augustin, ma continuo a non capirti … spiegati .."

Resto seduta sulla poltroncina della specchiera, e guardo mio marito con ansia, chissà quale altra follia è accaduta!

"Bene, ti ricordi che allora Marianne e Antoinette erano da poco fidanzate?"  
"Certo che lo ricordo, ma continuo a non capire." Mi alzo, cammino a fianco di mio marito e mi accomodo sul piccolo divanetto rosso, quello di nonno Augustin.  
"Però capisco io,Marguerite! .. Dunque, ricordi che Marianne e Antoinette ci dissero che andavano a passeggiare in giardino?"  
"Ma Augustin, come posso ricordare un particolare simile, dopo quasi quindici anni?"  
"Forse tu non lo ricordi Marguerite, ma io lo ricordo benissimo …. eccome se lo ricordo ….."  
"Continuo a non capirti, se vuoi, puoi raccontarlo anche a me, almeno so di cosa stai parlando!"  
"Marguerite, quelle due non erano in giardino a passeggiare con i loro fidanzati, ma una era chiusa nella nostra stanza … e proprio su quel sofà dove tu adesso sei seduta, e quella sera hanno ….. hanno concepito Marguerite!... hai capito adesso? L'hanno concepita il … IL GIORNO DEL MIO COMPEANNO MARGUERITE!"  
"Però .. che bel regalo che ti hanno fatto Augustin!"

Sorrido …  
"Ormai sono passati quindici anni, non ha alcun senso prendersela a distanza di tutto questo tempo! Le nostre figlie sono delle donne sposate, felici. Davvero, trovo tutto ciò talmente buffo! Sono passati quindici anni! Santo cielo!"  
"Marguerite, ti prego non scherzare ….. e lasciami continuare! … E … Quell'altra .. figlia tua, invece, si era chiusa nelle scuderie! Ora finalmente comprendi perché sono così agitato, Marguerite?"  
"Ma non capisco, cosa c'entra Joséphine in tutta questa faccenda?"  
"Semplice, nostra figlia maggiore ha retto loro il gioco, dicendomi, anzi confermandomi, che erano in giardino quando in realtà sapeva benissimo dove fossero, capito adesso perché sono arrabbiato anche con Joséphine? Quelle tre sono complici, e Dio sa di cos'altro! … Se lo chiedessi a mio nonno, lui me lo direbbe … magari .. si .. me lo racconterebbe."  
"Augustin, ti prego non ricominciare con la storia del nonno, lascialo in pace, se mai davvero ti ha parlato!"  
"Allora continui a non credermi?! .. Come preferisci .. non credermi, tanto so che è così! .. E poi se non torno nelle segrete per parlargli, è solo perché me l'ha chiesto, altrimenti .. si che ci sarei tornato! … Non vorrei che disturbandolo nuovamente si arrabbiasse e magari facesse in modo di non darmi il mio erede, o magari si vendicasse e mandasse ad Oscar un esercito di femmine! .. Oh no! ..Che Dio non permetta una cosa simile! .. Già io sono stato punito, con tutte queste donne che girano per casa!"  
Mi alzo dal sofà, avanzo verso mio marito, gli accarezzo il viso e gli dico: "Ora che mi è tutto chiaro Augustin, voglio sapere se devo mettermi a letto per dormire ….. oppure devo aspettarti?"  
Con una lenta carezza e poche parole, mia moglie mi disarma, riportandomi alla calma … per un po' non rispondo ma lei mi dice: "Allora Augustin, cosa faccio? Devo addormentarmi?"  
La guardo, le bacio la mano che è ancora sul mio viso e le dico: "Certo che no …... voglio che mi aspetti, adesso arrivo!"

Manca poco all'alba, anche se involontariamente, Augustin mi ha svegliata, con il suo avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
Lo vedo davanti allo specchio che si abbottona gli alamari della divisa, dallo specchio mi guarda e mi dice: "Marguerite, mi dispiace averti svegliata così presto, ma io devo uscire prima del solito, lo sai."  
"Non preoccuparti Augustin, sai che ho sempre avuto il sonno leggero! …..Augustin, vi recherete alla Reggia vero?"  
"Si Marguerite, sapremo cosa vuole la Regina."  
"Spero che non vi mandi nuovamente in missione, mi dispiacerebbe per i ragazzi che sono sposati da poco."  
"E se così accadesse moglie mia, lo sai che nessuno di noi si potrebbe rifiutare, e poi se la Regina ordinasse una cosa simile a nostra figlia sarebbe soltanto colpa sua Marguerite, perché se si fosse congedata quando io glielo avevo ordinato, la Sovrana non oserebbe mandarla ancora in giro per il mondo, quindi se ciò accadesse è tutta colpa di tua figlia e di nessun altro!"  
"Ne sei proprio sicuro Augustin? Ti rammento che le loro Maestà confidano nella nostra lealtà, e se mai decidessero di affidarle un'altra missione è perché sanno che si possono fidare ciecamente di nostra figlia! … Secondo me glielo chiederebbero comunque, a prescindere se congedata o meno."  
" …. Può darsi, intanto vediamo cosa desidera, magari non è nulla di tutto questo!"  
"Si certo Augustin, magari non è quello che pensiamo, a stasera Augustin!"  
"A stasera Marguerite! … Marguerite …"  
"Si caro, cosa c'è?"  
Vedo Augustin puntare l'indice verso di me e mi dice: "Stasera non voglio trovare ancora quel letto in camera nostra, fallo sparire oggi stesso!"  
"Ma Augustin, il falegname non ci consegnerà il letto nuovo prima della fine della settimana!"  
"Non mi importa! Ci sono un mucchio di letti nelle stanze degli ospiti, occupati del trasloco … ma prima accertati che nessuna delle nostre figlie ne abbiano fatto uso con …. il proprio fidanzato."  
"Ma Augustin, come potrei saperlo?"  
"Basta chiederlo a .. Joséphine, lei sa tutto quello che le sorelle, e lei compresa, hanno combinato qui a palazzo."  
"Augustin ragiona, se io le andassi a chiedere una cosa simile, mi farebbe mille domande e … anzi, non farebbe alcuna domanda, lo capirebbe da sola e lo sai che le daresti il modo di ridere di te! Io direi invece di pazientare e aspettare ancora qualche giorno, e così nessuno sospetterebbe il vero motivo del nuovo letto!"  
"UFF…. Maledizione Marguerite! Come sempre hai ragione! E va bene, pazienterò ancora qualche altro giorno, ma tu manda qualcuno dal falegname a dire di accelerare i tempi di consegna, e fargli sapere che se accelera i tempi di consegna, sarà ben ricompensato, d'accordo Marguerite?"  
"Come vuoi Augustin, manderò Jacques dal falegname."  
"Benissimo! A Stasera Marguerite!"  
"A stasera Augustin!"

"Andrè, i cavalli sono pronti per partire?"  
"Si Oscar … Ecco, tuo padre sta arrivando!"

Siamo entrambi alle scuderie, con indosso le nostre divise, ho già sellato i cavalli.

"Buongiorno Signore."  
"Buongiorno a voi! .. Siete pronti?"  
"Sissignore, possiamo andare."  
"Oscar, Andrè, non sappiamo quale sia il motivo di questa improvvisa comunicazione da parte della Regina, però temo che ci affidi una nuova missione e ci mandi chissà dove, e …"  
"Padre, anche se fosse, non potremmo tirarci indietro, e noi di questo siamo coscienti."  
Mio padre mi guarda accigliato e mi dice: "Oscar, spero che non sia come temo altrimenti …"  
"Altrimenti cosa Padre?"  
"Voi due, è inutile che fingiate di non capire, io …. io … voglio.. la famiglia Jarjayes ha bisogno di un erede, e se malauguratamente Sua Maestà ci rispedisse nuovamente in missione, voi due comunque non dovrete sottrarvi al vostro dovere, capito Andrè?"  
Andrè sorride e risponde: "Sempre ai vostri ordine Signore!"

Sbatte quasi i tacchi …. ci manca poco che si metta sull'attenti.

"ANDRE' NON PRENDERMI IN GIRO, CAPITOO!"  
"No Signore, io non Vi prendo in giro, dico davvero io ….."

Spalanco le braccia, con fare rassegnato.

"Basta Andrè, lascia stare mio Padre e andiamo!"  
"Ma Oscar … non è il caso che ti arrabbi in questo modo!"  
"E invece si Andrè, mi arrabbio eccome, non voglio più sentire battutine di questo genere! …. E Voi Padre, smettetela una volta per tutte!"

Oscar si è davvero arrabbiata, la vedo salire in groppa a César, io faccio altrettanto salendo su Alexander e partiamo al galoppo.

Vedo mia figlia e suo marito montare a cavallo e lanciarsi al galoppo lasciandomi dietro, so perfettamente che ad Oscar hanno dato fastidio le mie parole, ma è meglio che le ricordi che è suo dovere darmi il mio erede! E non si illuda, continuerò a controllare i miei due sposini finche sarà necessario.

Lasciamo i nostri cavalli in piazza d'armi, vediamo i soldati della Guardia Reale schierati di fronte al Maggiore Girodelle, appena arriviamo si mettono sull'attenti.  
Girodelle ci viene incontro, siamo faccia a faccia, si mette sull'attenti, mi guarda e dice: "Mi fa piacere rivedervi Colonnello Oscar … sempre ai vostri ordini! ….. Scusatemi Generale! .. Capitano .."  
Lo guardo, gli sorrido appena, gli dico: "Maggiore, siamo attesi da Sua Maestà!"  
"Si, sono stato informato del vostro arrivo … potete andare … a dopo madami … Colonnello Oscar!"  
"A dopo Maggiore!"

Le occhiate di Girodelle non sfuggono ad Andrè e nemmeno a mio padre, entrambi rimangono in silenzio, fin tanto che non ci allontaniamo, ma appena percorriamo i corridoi della Reggia, mio padre mormora appena: "Oscar, il Maggiore Girodelle continua a guardarti in un modo che non mi piace affatto!"  
"Dite davvero Padre? Io nemmeno me ne sono accorta."  
"Oscar non fingere con me, sei una donna, e non credo che tu certe cose non le capisca, il Maggiore ha ancora te nella sua testa!"  
"E anche se fosse Padre? Io cosa potrei farci!"  
"Ehmm … nulla! …."

Sento lo sguardo di Andrè addosso, ma io non lo guardo e continuiamo tutti a camminare a passo veloce, fino a che non siamo davanti al ciambellano di corte.

Mio padre gli dice: "Siamo attesi dalle loro Maestà!"  
"Si, Vi stanno aspettando, prego da questa parte! … Le loro Maestà Vi attendono nella sala della biblioteca reale."

Percorriamo ancora i corridoi della Reggia, è ancora buio, a quest'ora nel palazzo regna la quiete più assoluta, se non fosse che di tanto in tanto vediamo qualche servitore che ha cominciato a riprendere il proprio lavoro.  
Avvertiamo un silenzio quasi irreale!

Siamo davanti alla porta della sala, il ciambellano ci spalanca la porta e ci dice: "Prego Signori, da questa parte."

Andrè, io e mio padre entriamo, vediamo le loro Maestà attenderci, sono seduti accanto alla scrivania, appena ci vedono, Sua maestà La Regina ci invita a farci avanti: "Benvenuti! …. Sua Maestà il Re ed io Vi stavamo aspettando."

Avanziamo verso di loro, finché non gli siamo di fronte.  
Tutti noi salutiamo con il dovuto rispetto, mi inchino e le dico: "Maestà abbiamo ricevuto la Vostra missiva, in cosa possiamo servirvi?"

La Regina guarda prima il Re e poi risponde: "Generale, Andrè, Oscar … Sono spiacente di comunicarvi che la missione che vi avevo affidato non è ancora conclusa, ho bisogno ancora di Voi, sono costretta nuovamente ad affidarvi un nuovo incarico ….. Questa volta dovrete recarvi in Austria da mio fratello sua altezza Imperiale Joseph, … Sua Maestà ed io non pensavamo certo di ricorrere nuovamente a voi, ma a causa degli innumerevoli problemi politici che la Francia sta attraversando, non possiamo fare altrimenti … vedete, siamo costretti a chiedere delle nuove alleanze con altri paesi. Io vi affiderò una lettera, che naturalmente dovrete recapitare all'imperatore mio fratello. Come già detto, questo nuovo incarico è affidato a voi, in quanto siete gli unici in cui io e Sua Maestà il Re ci fidiamo. Inoltre, dovrete assicurarvi che il Duca di Savoia non cerchi di trarre vantaggio dalla nostra situazione, per cui dovrete recarvi anche a Torino"  
"Si certo Maestà."  
Il Re prende la parola: "Generale Jarjayes, nella scorsa missione, siete stati attaccati per ben due volte, e uno dei vostri soldati ha rischiato seriamente di morire, quindi Sua Maestà la Regina ed io abbiamo deciso che oltre a vo vostri soldati, si unirà al vostro gruppo il Maggiore Girodelle!"  
"Cosa, il maggiore Girodelle?"  
"Si colonnello Jarjayes, il maggiore è stato già informato della questione .. un'altra cosa, dovete fare in modo che sembri un viaggio di piacere, sarebbe opportuno che viaggiaste con delle carrozze al vostro seguito e con la vostra famiglia, Generale."  
"Cosa? Portarmi dietro la mia famiglia? Ma …!"  
"So perfettamente che Vi sto chiedendo molto Generale, ma non possiamo rischiare che gli Affari di Stato vengano pregiudicati da chissà quale piano folle da parte di sovversivi, Voi sapete che la Corona in questo periodo sta attraversando un momento assai critico, è proprio per questo che abbiamo bisogno delle nuove alleanze."

Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche istante, a noi non resta che eseguire gli ordini dei sovrani.

Vedo la Regina, alzarsi dalla sua poltrona, prende la chiave dello scrittoio, lo apre e prende la lettera su cui è apportato il Sigillo Reale.  
La vedo venire verso di me e tendendola mi dice: "Generale Jarjayes, confido in Voi, spero che la missione vada a buon fine, e che tutti ritorniate sani e salvi!"  
Sento mio padre ribattere con vigore: "E così sarà Maestà, vedrete, andrà tutto nel migliore dei modi!"  
"Grazie Generale, e grazie a tutti voi! … Vi sarò sempre riconoscente per la vostra infinita devozione verso la Famiglia Reale."

Lasciamo la stanza della biblioteca reale, e ripercorriamo in silenzio i corridoi della Reggia, nessuno di noi osa dire una sola parola.  
In fondo al corridoio vedo una figura, lì ad attenderci c'è il Maggiore Girodelle.

"Colonnello Oscar, immagino che i Sovrani vi abbiano informata di tutto quanto …"

Mio padre non gli permette di concludere che interviene immediatamente.

"Veramente Maggiore, non soltanto mia figlia, ma anche SUO marito ed io, siamo stati messi a conoscenza della missione che ci è stata affidata!"  
"Si si certo Generale, come è ovvio!"  
"Girodelle dobbiamo parlavi, certo non possiamo farlo qui, presentatevi domani sera a casa mia, abbiamo un'infinità di cose di cui discutere prima di intraprendere il nostro viaggio, quindi a domani sera Maggiore."  
"A domani Generale!"

Lasciamo il Palazzo Reale in tutta fretta; Andrè, io e mio padre sproniamo i nostri cavalli portandoli al galoppo.  
Siamo in aperta campagna, è giunto il momento di separarci, mio padre deve prendere servizio presso il suo Comando, ed io e Andrè dobbiamo recarci presso la nostra Caserma.  
Portiamo prima i cavalli al passo e poi li fermiamo.  
Prima di lasciarci mio padre ci dice: "Oscar, Andrè qui non ci ascolta nessuno e possiamo parlare liberamente … I Sovrani ci hanno affidato questo nuovo incarico alquanto insolito per le modalità con cui dovremo svolgerlo. In questa missione verrà coinvolta l'intera famiglia, dovremo portarci dietro le tue sorelle e … i loro mariti. Non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa succederà durante il tragitto, si verranno a creare situazioni …... insolite, più che una missione militare dovrà sembrare un viaggio di piacere … stasera parleremo con loro, ma prima di interpellarle dobbiamo decidere chi verrà con noi e con quale pretesto le porteremo con noi. Naturalmente dovremo mettere a conoscenza del vero motivo del nostro viaggio soltanto i loro mariti, perché se fosse necessario anche loro dovranno utilizzare le armi per difendersi."  
"Naturalmente Padre!"  
"Oscar, io temo che saranno solo un fardello! … Però siamo costretti a farlo .."  
"Padre, io direi che la scelta debba cadere su Joséphine e Marianne, sono le maggiori e ormai i loro figli sono grandi e possono rimanere tranquillamente a palazzo Jarjayes; così con nostra madre rimarrebbero i nostri nipoti, Silvia che ha ancora i figli da accudire e Luisa che è in stato interessante!"  
"Perfetto Oscar, stasera quando torneremo a palazzo parleremo con tutte loro, magari diremo che dobbiamo recarci in Italia per risolvere delle questioni che abbiamo rimandato già da un pezzo, visto che li abbiamo delle proprietà che appartengono alla famiglia Jarjayes, per poi andare in Austria per un viaggio di piacere.  
Così almeno non sospetteranno in alcuna maniera il vero motivo del nostro viaggio!"  
"Ottima idea Padre, allora ci vediamo stasera a palazzo."  
"Si, a stasera!"

Vedo mio padre lanciare a galoppo il suo cavallo, anch'io mi appresto a spronare il mio Cesar, ma Andrè scende da cavallo e aspetta che io faccia altrettanto. Mi guarda con un'aria strana, sembra….sembra preoccupato, indeciso, non so.  
"Cosa succede Andrè? … dobbiamo andare!"  
"Si, lo so che dobbiamo andare …"  
"Sei strano, ma cos'hai"  
"Ti dispiace scendere da cavallo Oscar? Devo parlarti!..."  
"Non ti capisco, ma se è questo che vuoi ….. ora scendo …"

Capisco che ad Andrè tutta questa faccenda non piace .. Scendo da César, tengo le briglie nella mano destra, ora siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro ed aspetto che mi parli.

Mi guarda e mi dice: "Oscar, ma lo sai che con questa nuova missione, si prospettano un'infinità di problemi, ma ci pensi?! Affronteremo un lungo viaggio con al seguito le tue sorelle, che non sanno nemmeno impugnare un pugnale, e con i loro mariti che per quando sappiano impugnare delle armi, non sono dei soldati, non hanno alcun addestramento militare, e poi viaggiare in una carrozza con un'infinità di bagagli, che di certo le tue sorelle porteranno con loro … non so .. io la vedo davvero dura! Non voglio nemmeno immaginare se malauguratamente venissimo attaccati … cosa potrebbe accadere?! Tutto questo ha dell'inverosimile! ….."  
"Si lo so Andrè, ma non possiamo farci niente, sono le disposizione che abbiamo ricevuto dai sovrani, non possiamo tirarci indietro o contestare i loro piani, e poi per quanto riguarda Joséphine e Marianne, diremo loro che dovranno portare solo il minimo indispensabile. So perfettamente che impiegheremo più tempo ad arrivare a destinazione, ma non possiamo farci nulla. Questi sono gli ordini imprescindibili del Re!"  
"Si si capisco Oscar, ma … quello che non riesco a capire, è la decisione di Sua Maestà di mandare con noi in missione … Girodelle."

Vedo una strana luce negli occhi di mio marito, ha pronunciato il nome diGirodelle con rabbia e gelosia, con un tono di voce che non gli ho mai sentito prima.

"Andrè, questi sono gli ordini, e gli ordini di Sua Maestà non vanno messi in discussione! .. E poi quando avremo portato a termine la missione, io e te lasceremo definitivamente la vita militare e ….."  
"Oscar, anche se ci fossimo congedati prima, sono sicurissimo che i sovrani ci avrebbero comunque rispedito in missione, e spero che in avvenire non saremo più costretti più a prendere parte a nuove missioni …..io desidero ritirarmi a vita privata!"  
"Andrè ma lo sai che sei davvero strano, ma cosa ti prende? Non è da te parlare in questo modo …"  
Lo vedo avanzare verso di me, mi guarda intensamente e mi dice: "Anche Girodelle dietro …"  
"Ma Andrè, è un ordine di Sua maestà, non l'abbiamo deciso noi e …!"  
"Tranquilla Oscar, l'ho sentito anch'io Sua Maestà quando ha detto che dovrà unirsi a noi, ma non è questo il punto, è che mi da immensamente fastidio portarcelo dietro, lui un tempo ti ha chiesto in moglie …"  
"E ALLORA ANDRE' .. COSA SIGNIFICA?"  
"Significa tanto … come ha detto tuo padre quando l'abbiamo incontrato alla Reggia, tu sei ancora nella sua testa Oscar!"  
"NON RIESCO A SEGUIRE IL TUO RAGIONAMENTO, E ANCHE SE FOSSE? NON GLI HO CERTO CHIESTO IO DI RESTARE NELLA SUA TESTA … ANDRE'!"

Inizio a spazientirmi, ho del lavoro da sbrigare prima della partenza, e questa conversazione proprio non mi piace.

"Oscar, non è il caso di urlare, non ne hai motivo …"  
"Tu dici che non ne ho il motivo?! Beh io credo di avercelo il motivo, tu mi stai dicendo delle cose assurde …. Le tue sono sciocche insinuazioni! E poi …... Nemmeno tu Andrè, hai alcun motivo di farmi una scenata di gelosia! Girodelle non mi interessa, non mi è mai interessato, è e sarà sempre un mio subalterno e nient'altro, capito Andrè?! E adesso basta con queste idiozie e torniamo in caserma, si sta facendo tardi! … Su muoviti, andiamo, cosa aspetti ancora? Oppure non hai ancora finito di dire idiozie?!"

Vedo Oscar arrabbiata, mette il piede nella staffa della sella e monta a cavallo.  
Ormai la gelosia mi offusca la mente, la fermo e le dico: "Lui viaggerà con noi, per settimane, vedrai Oscar come ti gironzolerà intorno, come l'ape intorno al miele!"  
"NON CI POSSO CREDERE! .. ANDRE' SE TEMI CHE IO POSSA FARMI DISTRARRE DA GIRODELLE, BEH ALLORA SEI DAVVERO OFFENSIVO, QUESTA TUA STUPIDA GELOSIA E' DAVVERO FUORI LUOGO!"

Mi rendo conto immediatamente che mia moglie ha perfettamente ragione, ma ormai le parole sono venute fuori impulsivamente, e con altrettanto impulso, afferro la sua mano e la trascino giù dalla sella ….  
Lei protesta: "Ma si può sapere cosa fai? Ti sei ammattito per caso Andrè?"  
La stringo tra le braccia è le dico: "Lo so … posso sembrarti pazzo.. ma solamente pazzo di gelosia e … pazzo di te!"

Mi avvento sulla sua bocca e la faccio mia in un lungo bacio appassionato. La stringo forte a me, in un gesto possessivo, si….voglio sottolineare che lei è mia, solo mia.  
In principio lei si ribella al mio bacio, ma poi si lascia trasportare dal suo cuore e …. Dai nostri sentimenti ….

"Scusami Oscar …. io non volevo …... non era mia intenzione offenderti e discutere con te. Riconosco che la gelosia talvolta è una cattiva consigliera … ed io riconosco di essere geloso .. terribilmente geloso!"

La tengo ancora tra le mie braccia, stretta a me.  
Sento il suo respiro sulle mie labbra tremanti … la stringo ancora a me, avverto il calore del suo corpo …... sento il suo profumo, mi inebrio di lei … i miei sensi sono rapiti dalla sua bellezza, dal suo sguardo tanto dolce quanto indomito … non resisto e la bacio ancora ….

Oscar mi guarda e sussurra: "Lo so Andrè … ammetto che anch'io sono terribilmente gelosa ti te, e mi da immensamente fastidio quando una donna ti guarda … ti cerca .. ti desidera. Anch'io provo rabbia e gelosia …"

Non dico più nulla, ma vedo il verde di mio marito illuminarsi quasi a chiedermi perdono, ma anch'io ho da farmi perdonare per tutte le volte l'ho trattato male per la mia assurda e ingiustificata gelosia.

Vedo l'azzurro di mia moglie splendere, il suo sguardo è così sincero, riesco a leggere tutto l'amore che racchiude nel suo cuore ….. mi abbraccia e mi dice: "Andrè noi ci amiamo e niente e nessuno potrà mai separarci …"

Le sue parole mi commuovono, la stringo a me … forte ….. bacio la sua nuca, i suoi capelli … mi inebrio nuovamente in quel contatto .. nel suo profumo ….lei appoggia la testa alla mia spalla e si lascia cullare nel mio abbraccio. Ci rassicuriamo a vicenda, così vicini, uniti.

"Oscar … perdonami, ma ti amo come un disperato …. Lo so, sono uno sciocco, non ho alcun motivo di parlarti così … io non dovevo … ti amo Oscar .. ti amo .. tu sei tutto per me! Sei la mia vita, sei una parte di me a cui non potrei mai rinunciare .. ti amo …"  
La scosto appena da me, e mi perdo in lei con un lungo bacio appassionato …

"Anch'io ti amo Andrè .. ti amo .. ti amo …"

Ci perdiamo l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra. Sguardi sinceri, carichi di amore. Rimaniamo così abbracciati, stretti, per un tempo che a noi pare lunghissimo, a consolarci, rassicurarci e ritrovarci, più uniti ed innamorati.


	74. Chapter 74

Mie gentili donzelle,

vi "posto" – così ma ha detto di scrivere quell'Arpia – un capitolo di Avventura… Lo so, sono curioso, impiccione ….. ma io lo faccio per il bene del Casato. Non dimenticatelo mai!

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**Incontri, e scontri, per la missione**_

Il sole albeggia già da un po', dopo esserci recati da Sua Maestà ed essere stati informati del nuovo viaggio che dovremo intraprendere per portare a termine la missione, Andrè mi ha fatto una terribile scenata di gelosia per via di Girodelle, che, per ordine delle Loro Maestà prenderà parte, alla missione.  
Abbiamo lanciato i cavalli al galoppo, finalmente siamo arrivati in caserma.  
Percorriamo velocemente i corridoi, incrocio un mio subalterno e gli dico: "Sergente, fate venire immediatamente nel mio ufficio il caposquadra Sassoin e il sodato La Salle!"  
"Sissignore, vado immediatamente!"

Andrè ed io entriamo nel mio ufficio, tiro fuori le pratiche ed i dispacci accumulati durante la mia assenza e dico: "Andrè dovrai darmi una mano per catalogarli tutti, prima della nostra partenza, e poi …"  
Sento lo sguardo di Andrè addosso, gli chiedo: "Cosa c'è, perché mi stai guardando?"  
"Oscar, tu mi stai parlando di catalogare le pratiche con l'intento che al tuo ritorno sia tutto in ordine, ma al tuo ritorno ci attende il congedo, o forse lo hai dimenticato?"  
Alzo il capo dalle mie scartoffie, lo guardo decisa e gli dico: "Certo che non l'ho dimenticato, è solo che l'abitudine mi induce a comportarmi in un certo modo … sta tranquillo Andrè, al nostro rientro, chiederemo il congedo e ci ritireremo a vita privata … come tu desideri … e come desidero anch'io !"  
"Oscar …"la sua voce è un sussurro, un sospiro.

Andrè mi guarda con tenerezza … ci scambiamo uno sguardo tenero ed appassionato, carico di promesse, di parole non dette. I nostri silenzi sono carichi di noi, ci basta uno sguardo per comprenderci …. Ma i nostri pensieri vengono distolti …..  
Bussano alla porta.

"Avanti!"

"Comandante, Capitano .. siamo a i vostri ordini!"

Si mettono sull'attenti e fanno il saluto d'ordinanza. Impeccabili.

"Alain, Gerard, devo parlarvi, chiudete la porta!"  
"Sissignore!"  
Gerard chiude la porta, ed io dico: "Sarò breve e concisa .. Alain, Gerard, tenetevi pronti, dopo domani partiremo nuovamente per una missione, o meglio, dobbiamo portare a termine la missione che ci è stata affidata mesi fa!"  
Gerard mi dice: "Ma Comandante, la missione non è andata a buon fine?"  
"Certo che si Gerard, ma c'è stato un imprevisto, dobbiamo ripartire, la nuova destinazione sarà nuovamente l'Italia, esattamente questa volta ci recheremo a Torino e infine andremo in Austria, a Vienna. Faremo parte del tragitto della precedente missione, fino a Verona, da lì poi saliremo per attraversare le Alpi. Se invece il tempo dovesse essere poco favorevole, dovremmo passare nuovamente da Venezia per poi proseguire verso Trieste, decideremo durante il viaggio, decideremo assieme al Generale mio Padre, ci sarà anche lui con noi".  
Il primo a ribattere come sempre è Alain: "Accidenti Comandate, questa missione dovrà perdurare ancora più di quella precedente!"  
"Infatti sarà così … nella scorsa missione la destinazione era soltanto Venezia, questa volta invece, sarà molto più lunga come tragitto"

Vedo i miei soldati un tantino smarriti, certo dirgli che affronteremo questo nuovo e lungo viaggio, capisco che non gli faccia molto piacere!

"Questa volta, però, non saremo solo noi a prendere parte alla missione, si unirà al gruppo il Maggiore Girodelle …"  
Vedo Alain sorprendersi e ribattere: "Cosa? Il cappellone? Quel damerino imbellettato?"  
"Alain questa volta voglio da parte tua massima serietà, niente discussioni con mio padre e niente complicazione di nessun genere! Mi sono spiegata Alain?"  
"Si però Comandante, perché il damerino dovrà prendere parte alla missione, non bastiamo noi?! Se non sbaglio, nella missione precedente, a parte qualche incidente, ce la ci siamo cavata benissimo …."  
Vedo Alain perplesso, gli chiedo: "Cosa ti succede, pensi di sottrarti al tuo dovere?"  
Alain ribatte: "Non si tratta di venire meno a i miei obblighi Comandante, ma …"  
"Ma?...Cosa c'è Alain, perché tanta titubanza?"  
"Comandante, immagino che staremo fuori parecchio tempo …... qualche mese o sbaglio?"  
"Si, è così, è inutile girarci intorno! … Sappiate che il viaggio si prospetta più lungo della scorsa missione, forse tre quatto mesi .. anche più. Non è possibile stabilire una data ben precisa, quindi tenetevi pronti per qualsiasi tipo di evenienza …. In questo nuovo viaggio che intraprenderemo è sicuro che affronteremo molte difficoltà ."

Vedo i miei soldati alquanto preoccupati.  
"Alain stai pensando a Sabrina?"  
"Si Comandante, lasciarla per tutti questi mesi da sola …. Molto probabilmente farò ritorno a casa …... forse appena in tempo per la nascita di mio figlio, e lasciarla da sola …"  
"Ti capisco perfettamente Alain, ma non devi preoccuparti per lei. A casa mia starà benissimo, lì ha tutta l'assistenza di cui avrà bisogno, non dovrà occuparsi nulla, e poi c'è sempre la nonna di Andrè, mia madre .. sta tranquillo, la lasci in buone mani."  
"Su questo non ho alcun dubbio Comandante, è solo che non pensavo di lasciarla così tanto presto, e soprattutto in queste condizioni! Comunque mi sentirò tranquillo lasciandola in buone mani! … E va bene Comandante, mi preparerò per la missione nei migliori dei modi."  
"Alain sono stata chiara prima, circa i tuoi colpi di testa?"  
"Comandante Oscar, ormai sono un uomo sposato, e tra un po' sarò padre, se prima correvo dietro alle gonnelle adesso non ho più motivo di farlo, anche se… sarà dura tutti questi mesi di astinen …."  
"Alain! Vedi di non dire stupidaggini, sappiti comportare, e non voglio ascoltare stupide giustificazioni da parte tua, chiaro?"  
Sono furibonda, guai a lui se sgarra! Scuoto la testa, lo guardo di traverso, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio, uno di quelli che fanno fuggire tutti.

"Si, Comandante, state tranquilla, non ho alcuna intenzione di mancare di rispetto a mia moglie!"  
"Bene, è quello che volevo sentirti dire Alain! .. E tu Gerard, ti vedo pensieroso, hai qualche domanda da fare?"  
"No Comandante, devo sperare che la mia mogliettina non mi faccia nessuna scenata, quando saprà che dovrò lasciarla sola per tanto tempo! Sapete, ci siamo sposati soltanto tre giorni fa, e credo che non le farà molto piacere, ma è il mio lavoro, e non posso farci niente! ... Non preoccupatevi Comandante ci sarò, non mancherò e, come sempre, a i vostri ordini!"  
"Grazie Gerard! So che su di te posso fare affidamento! … Bene, allora posso contare su di tutti e due, voi lo sapete, vi ritengo i migliori soldati del reggimento, ed è per questo motivo che la mia scelta è ricaduta nuovamente su di voi!"  
"Comandante, se affronteremo un viaggio così lungo, il nostro bagaglio sarà il medesimo dell'altra volta?!"  
"Si, dovrà essere il medesimo. Alain, Gerard, non vi ho detto ancora tutto, a noi si uniranno, oltre al Maggiore Girodelle, anche due delle mie sorelle con i loro rispettivi mariti."  
"Cosa?! Ma Comandante il Vostro è uno scherzo?"  
"Assolutamente no, Alain, non sto affatto scherzando, verranno anche loro con noi!"  
"Ma Comandante, loro non sono dei soldati … perché dovrebbero far parte della missione?!"  
"Alain, vedo che ti va di scherzare, è ovvio che nessuno di loro è un soldato .. il Maggiore Girodelle dovrà occuparsi della sicurezza dei miei cognati, per quanto sappiano usare le armi, o almeno spero, non sono dei soldati. Voi due invece veglierete sulla sicurezza delle mie sorelle, intesi?"  
"Ma Comandante, saranno soltanto un fardello, perché dovrebbero venire in missione, io sinceramente non capisco."  
"Vedi Alain, non dovrà sembrare una spedizione militare, ma piuttosto un viaggio di piacere che la famiglia Jarjayes dovrà intraprendere."  
"Comandante, a dirlo sembra facile, però noi dovremo affrontare innumerevoli disagi: notti in tenda, scarsa igiene personale, mosche, zanzare e per delle dame come loro, non sarà per niente facile."  
"Alain lo so benissimo, dovranno affrontare un'infinità di disagi .. non sarà facile per loro, ma non c'è altra soluzione, non è una nostra idea ma sono ordini impartiti da Sua Maestà il Re! Mi sono spiegata? … Stasera stessa anche loro verranno informate della faccenda."  
"Ma come, le vostre sorelle ancora non ne sanno nulla?"  
"No! Non ancora! Della missione, siamo stati informati appena stamattina. Comunque soltanto i loro mariti verranno messi al corrente del vero motivo del viaggio … loro soltanto! …. Mio padre dirà alle mie sorelle che dovremo recarci a Torino a causa di alcuni affari tralasciati ormai da anni, inerenti a delle proprietà che appartengono alla nostra famiglia … invece per quanto riguarda il viaggio che intraprenderemo per Vienna, le faremo credere che sarà un semplice viaggio di piacere."  
"E voi davvero pensate che crederanno a questa storia? E se si rifiutassero?"  
Andrè interviene: "Alain, per caso non conosci il Generale? Vedrai, saprà essere convincente, e poi non credo che alle mie cognate dispiacerà fare un viaggio nella bella Italia, anzi, se le conosco un po' direi che appena il loro padre glielo proporrà, non se lo faranno ripetere."  
Gerard ribatte: "Comandante, e se malauguratamente durante il viaggio dovesse accadere un imprevisto qualsiasi … un assalto da dei banditi, e dovessero capire il vero motivo di questo viaggio, non credete che ci potrebbero dare dei problemi?"  
"Certo che può accadere, ma noi tutto questo dobbiamo evitarlo in qualsiasi modo, venendone a conoscenza ci creerebbero soltanto dei problemi, e poi … non possono sottrarsi e tanto meno protestare, rimane comunque un ordine di Sua Maestà il Re! … e questo è quanto!"  
"Comandante, un'ultima domanda, chi delle vostre sorelle si unirà a noi?"  
"Le uniche in grado di prendere parte al nostro viaggio sono Marianne e Joséphine."  
Vedo Alain sghignazzare e dire: "Uhmm….. A quanto pare avremo a che fare con le donne più temerarie della famiglia Jarjayes. Con madame Joséphine al seguito non so se a questo punto dovremo davvero preoccuparci di scortarla, secondo me farebbe scappare anche il più crudele dei male intenzionati che potremmo incontrare per la via ihihihih … già mi immagino i battibecchi tra lei e il Generale, non voglio nemmeno pensarci!"  
"Alain, è proprio questo che dobbiamo evitare, non voglio alcun tipo di discussione, saremo in tanti e non si capirebbe più nulla; quindi vi ordino massima disciplina! .. E' inutile ricordarvi che esigo la discrezione più assoluta, a tutti direte che vi è stato affidato il compito di accompagnare la mia famiglia in un viaggio e nient'altro, intesi?"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Ci incontreremo la mattina della partenza, all'alba, a palazzo Jarjayes. Per scortare le mie sorelle, vi alternerete alla guida della carrozza. Gerard, Alain, avete altre domande da fare?"  
"No Signore!"  
"Allora potete andare, vi aspetto domani pomeriggio a palazzo per organizzare il viaggio"  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"

Vedo Alain e Gerard lasciare il mio ufficio, Andrè mi guarda e mi dice: "Oscar, loro sono stati informati, adesso toccherà al resto della famiglia."  
"Si Andrè, lo faremo stasera prima di cena, adesso dobbiamo occuparci di lasciare tutto in ordine e informare il Colonnello Da Guillè circa la nostra partenza …."

Bussano alla porta.

"Avanti."

"Comandante, Capitano."

"Siete voi Colonnello Da Guille, cercavo Voi, ho bisogno di parlarvi, prego accomodatevi! …"  
"Comandante, cosa succede?"  
"Colonnello vi informo che, a partire da domani sera, prenderete nuovamente il totale controllo della Guardia Metropolitana, io partirò per una nuova missione, con me verrà, oltre al capitano Grandièr, anche i soldati Sassoin e La Salle, mancheremo per svariati mesi … tre, quattro forse più, non ci è dato saperlo, nel frattempo provvederanno a sostituirmi, anche perché questa è l'ultima missione a cui prenderò parte, al mio ritorno mi attende il congedo."

Vedo Andrè sorridermi.

Il Colonnello mi dice: "C'era d'aspettarselo Comandante, immaginavo che a breve avreste lasciato il servizio, mi pare ovvio, dunque partire … quando?"  
"Dopo domani all'alba, Andrè ed io ci occuperemo di riordinare l'archivio, così lascerò in ordine, e Voi nel frattempo potrete organizzarvi nei miglior modo possibile, almeno fino a che non verrò sostituita."  
"Si certo Comandante, non mi resta che augurarvi buona fortuna … e che tutto vada nel migliore dei modi!"  
"Grazie Colonnello!"  
"Con permesso Comandante."

Da Guillè si mette sull'attenti, e lascia il mio ufficio. Andrè lo saluta come di costume, essendo un suo sottoposto.

"Andrè mi guarda con espressione felice, mi si avvicina, mi abbraccia, mi posa un piccolo bacio tra i capelli e mi dice: "Desideravo sentirtelo dire …"  
"Parli del mio congedo?"

Mi allontana appena da lui e mi sussurra con tenerezza: "Si …" mi sorride, con il suo splendido sorriso, mi guarda con i suoi occhi verdi, del colore dei boschi, con uno sguardo caldo, in cui si legge tutto il suo amore. Si, mi ama. Ed io lascerò la divisa per lui, per l'uomo che amo.  
Mi bacia, con passione, mi stringe a se e mi dice: "Comandante, il lavoro ci aspetta!" e sorrido nuovamente. Un sorriso disarmante, sincero.

E' tardo pomeriggio, sono appena rientrato dal Comando, conduco il mio cavallo nelle scuderie e lo affido a Jacques, gli dico: "Mia figlia Oscar e Andrè sono tornati?"  
"No Generale, non ancora."  
"Uhmm … occupati del mio cavallo."  
"Si Signor Generale!"

Non vedo nessuno nel parco del palazzo .. che strano, ma dove saranno tutti! … Mi aggiro nei piani bassi del castello, un pensiero pervade la mia mente.  
Percorro i corridoi adibiti alla servitù, sono davanti alla porta della lavanderia, mi guardo prima intorno .. non c'è nessuno …... apro ed entro. È un unico ambiente, ampio, illuminato da delle finestrelle, con le pareti in pietra ed il pavimento in cotto, il soffitto è composto da due volte a botte, a sorreggerlo le spesse pareti perimetrali ed una fila di pilastri al centro. Continuo a guardarmi intorno, voglio assicurarmi che non mi veda entrare nessuno, e vedo le lavandaie indaffarate nel loro lavoro. Appena mi vedono, tutte si alzano dai loro lavatoi, e mi salutano con il dovuto rispetto.

"Buonasera Signor Generale!"  
"Uhm …... Buonasera …."  
Mi avvicino alla prima che mi capita e le dico: "Chi di voi si occupa di lavare gli indumenti di mia figlia Oscar?", con tono duro, altero.  
Una donna in fondo alla lavanderia mi dice: "Io Signor Generale!"  
Guardo le altre e dico loro: "Procedete pure nel vostro lavoro."

Percorro la lavanderia, mi rendo conto che le tinozze sono tante e piene di indumenti, vedo il pavimento umido, c'è dell'acqua riversata a terra … continuo a percorrere l'enorme ambiente, fino a raggiungere la donna che lava gli indumenti di mia figlia, le chiedo: " Ehmm … hai lavato le pezze di mia figlia?" con assoluta noncuranza, come se fosse la domanda più banale che potessi fare.

"No Signore, non è ancora tempo .."  
"E .. tra quanti giorni … ehmm … le .. dovrai .. uhm.. lavare?"  
"Manca ancora una settimana Signore!"  
"Capisco …. Non fare parola con nessuno della nostra conversazione."  
"State tranquillo Signore, sarà discreta."

Vedo le donne lavorare, appena passo davanti ai loro lavatoi si fermano per evitare di bagnarmi, mi salutano con un inchino, le guardo con severità: è il mio modo di salutarle.  
Percorro con cautela la lavanderia, il pavimento è abbondantemente bagnato, una delle donne mi dice: "Fate attenzione Generale, con tutti questi panni da lavare, il pavimento è molto bagnato, è davvero pericoloso aggirarsi per la lavanderia!"  
Cammino a passo sicuro e ribatto: "Donne, se voi vi aggirate in questo posto, non vedo perché un Generale dell'esercito non poss…"

Non finisco di ribattere che senza rendermene conto perdo l'equilibrio, sento un piede scivolare su tutta questa acqua viscida a causa del sapone, sto per cadere, mi aggrappo al manico della prima tinozza che trovo, ma si ribalta, l'acqua mi si riversa addosso con tutto il suo contenuto. Mi ritrovo sul pavimento, steso e impregnato dall'acqua saponata e sporca. Intorno a me, vedo le donne soccorrermi e lanciare delle grida: "SIGNORE GENERALEEEE, vi siete fatto male Signore?!"  
Le donne tentano di sollevarmi, ma io con stizza le allontano, e urlo:  
"VIA VIA .. NON MI SONO FATTO NULLA! .. Ma vi pare che un Generale dell'esercito si faccia male per una semplice scivolata? Andate via .. non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto per rialzarmi, faccio da solo!".  
Sono sdraiato a terra, gli abiti fradici, la parrucca incipriata fuori posto, il cappello a terra. Ho un'espressione disgustata in viso, mi annuso, ho un odore terribile.

C'è acqua dappertutto, mi sollevo delicatamente perchè temo di cadere nuovamente, il pavimento è diventato ancora più scivoloso di prima per via del sapone, In un primo momento non bado alle condizioni in cui riversa la mia divisa impregnata dall'acqua putrida mescolata al sapone e ribatto: "Vi ordino di non gridare! Nessuno deve sapere che sono passato per la lavanderia, e soprattutto di quanto accaduto! .. Guai a voi se osate parlare, sono stato chiaro?"  
"Si si certo, però Signore guardate come siete ridotto! Come potranno qui a palazzo non notare che siete passato per la lavanderia in queste condizioni?"  
Riconosco che la donna ha ragione, le dico: "Chiamate Nanny, fatela venire qui immediatamente!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Ehi tu …... un momento, dille di portarmi dei vestiti puliti, degli asciugamani e ….. accidenti ….. l'acqua è entrata anche negli stivali! Ditele di portarmi anche delle scarpe .."  
"Sissignore …"  
"Un momento dove vai?  
"Da Nanny, Signore!"  
"Fa in modo che nessuno sappia niente, capito? NESSUNO HO DETTO … MALEDIZIONE! .. PERCHE' TUTTE A ME?!"  
"Si certo, certo Generale … ora vado, faccio più in fretta possibile … torno subito Generale …"  
"Meno chiacchiere e muoviti!"  
"Sissignore …."

Vedo la donna in tutta fretta lasciare la lavanderia e mi chiedo come sia possibile che si destreggi così bene, mentre io, un Generale dell'esercito, abituato agli allenamenti più duri, che ha combattuto … ha soffocato le ribellioni, adesso sono scivolato … così ….. in questo modo, in una squallida lavanderia, solo perché spinto dal desiderio di sapere se mio nipote è in arrivo. Non è possibile!

Cerco Nanny, il primo posto dove vado a cercarla è la cucina, la vedo indaffarata a preparare, come sempre, la cena.

"Nanny, Nanny …"  
"Cosa ti succede Lucie, perché sei tanto agitata? Cosa succede?"  
"Nanny, il padrone ha bisogno di vestiti puliti, scarpe e … degli asciugamani …"  
"Lucie, cosa gli è successo, non sarà mica caduto nella tinozza dei panni?"  
"Dentro no Nanny, ma se l'ha riversata addosso!"  
"COSA?! Ma tu stai scherzando?"  
"No, Nanny! Non scherzo affatto …"  
"Ma ….. ma …. Lucie, io l'ho detto tanto per dire e …"  
"E invece è quanto è successo realmente!"  
"Senti Lucie, non vorrai mica dirmi che è venuto nella lavanderia a controllare le pezze di sua figlia Oscar?"  
"Senti Nanny, lui non vuole che si sappia, quindi vedi di non fare scenate, non vorrei che il padrone se la prendesse con me!"  
"Sta tranquilla Lucie, non è necessario che tu me l'abbia detto, tanto ci sono arrivata da sola! … E poi è evidente che sia cosi, altrimenti cosa ci farebbe in lavanderia! …. Adesso prendo tutto ciò che gli serve e glielo porto … però Augustin mi sentirà!"

Sono furiosa ….. arrabbiata, mi aggiro per i corridoi, sono al piano di sopra, davanti alla porta della camera da letto del Generale, spero di non trovare nessuno, altrimenti mi farebbero un mucchio di domande, penso: "Augustin, non è possibile, ne combini una dopo l'altra .. sei davvero irrecuperabile! …. Ma aspetta che vengo, ti faccio vedere io!"

Ho preso tutto il necessario: vestiti, scarpe ed asciugami. Per fortuna che non ho incontrato nessuno, soprattutto le sue figlie, altrimenti tutti riderebbero di lui … anche se…. è quello che meriterebbe!"

Scendo ai piani inferiori, mi aggiro nei corridoi che conducono alla zona adibita alla servitù. Eccomi .. sono davanti alla porta della lavanderia, l'apro, davanti a me assisto ad uno spettacolo che ha dell'incredibile: vedo le donne tentare di raccogliere l'acqua dal pavimento, e Augustin è seduto pazientemente su una sedia impagliata, poco distante da un lavatoio.  
Appena mi vede entrare mi dice: "Finalmente sei arrivata, comincio a sentire freddo. Su sbrigati, dammi i miei vestiti, mi hai portato tutto?"  
"Certo che si Augustin, non manca nulla!"

Vedo Nanny guardarmi minacciosamente, riconosco quello sguardo, il suo è un rimprovero, ma io la ignoro e dico alle donne: "Uscite immediatamente da qui, devo cambiarmi!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Le donne interrompono il loro lavoro, e si apprestano a lasciare la lavanderia, ma prima di uscire dico loro: "Ehi voi …. come già vi ho avvisato prima, non fate parola con nessuno circa quanto accaduto, se non volete che vi sottragga una parte del vostro compenso!"  
"Sissignore, statene certo, non faremo parola con nessuno"  
"Meglio così e buon per voi, e adesso fuori di qui che devo cambiarmi!"  
"Agli ordini Generale!"

Le donne escono in tutta fretta, mentre io rimango in compagnia di Augustin, continuo a scrutarlo minacciosamente.

"Nanny, si può sapere perché mi guardi in quel modo, e poi l'ordine vale anche per te, fuori che debbo cambiarmi … etciuu …."  
"Salute .. Augustin!"  
Sorrido, involontariamente, e penso che ben gli sta un bel raffreddore! Guardo il generale di traverso, con aria perplessa.

"Nanny, non voglio che tu mi guardi in quel modo, e bada, non dire a nessuno quanto hai visto .. dico a nessuno: ne a Marguerite e nemmeno alle mie figlie, non mi va certo di ascoltare anche le loro idiozie …"  
"Certo … immagino che tu non voglia che si sappia .. già mi immagino, riderebbero tutti di te, sai i commenti, soprattutto quelli di tua figlia Joséphine! …"  
"Oh per carità Nanny, non parlarmi in questo momento di Joséphine, che solo il pensiero che lei lo venga a sapere ….. sarebbe un tormento!"  
"Augustin, sono sicura che tu sei qui per a controllare le pezze di Oscar, non è vero Generale?"  
"E allora? Lo farò fin tanto che Andrè non avrà fatto davvero il suo dovere con mia figlia …... e adesso lasciami in pace che devo cambiarmi."  
"Augustin, il mio ragazzo lo fa eccome il suo dovere, come lo fa anche la mia bambina, e tu lo sai benissimo. Qui il problema sei soltanto tu, e vedi di non dire altre idiozie sui ragazzi, che ne ho già sentite abbastanza! E lasciali in pace! Come te lo devo dire? Sono stanca di ripetertelo: se vuoi i tuoi nipotini, lascia in pace i ragazzi! Hanno solo bisogno di tranquillità!"  
"Nanny nessuno può farmene una colpa se io pretendo da loro il mio erede, e sappi che controllerò personalmente le pezze di mia figlia, fin tanto che tuo nipote non avrà ….. si insomma hai capito, e adesso basta con questi discorsi, fuori di qui."  
"Augustin, credi di trattare tutti noi come se fossimo dei tuoi sodati?"  
"Nanny …... etciuu … esci devo cambiarmi."  
"Augustin!"  
"Come vuoi che te lo dica? Devi andare via! … Ancora, non hai capito che devo cambiarmi? … E va bene come vuoi, allora significa che mi cambierò davanti a te!"  
Vedo il Generale liberarsi della giacca della divisa impregnata, lui mi guarda con sfida e non dice più nulla, io vado verso l'uscita e borbotto: "Augustin, accidenti a te, quando imparerai a farti gli affari tuoi!"  
"Mi farò gli affari miei, quando avrò mio nipote François, mettetevelo tutti in testa, tu compresa!"  
"Sai che ti dico Augusti?! Ben ti sta che sei scivolato, così impari a impicciarti di cose che non ti riguardano!"  
"FUORI DI QUA NANNYY!"  
"Ai tuoi ordini Generale Augustin, ma ben ti sta! .. E se la prossima volta tu dovessi scivolare in lavanderia, giuro che manderò Josephine a portarti il cambio dei vestiti! … Capito Augustin?!"

Vedo Nanny, lasciare la lavanderia, mentre continua a borbottare contro di me!

Sono davvero arrabbiato per quanto successo in lavanderia, spero solo che Nanny non faccia parola con nessuno!  
Lascio i corridoi della servitù per fare il mio ingresso nel salone, vedo Maxim alquanto preoccupato, gli chiedo: "Cosa succede adesso, perché quella faccia, è successo per caso qualcosa a mia figlia?"  
"Signor Generale, Luisa si è sentita male e…"  
"Cosa? Avete chiamato Lassonne?"  
"E' appena andato via Signore! …"  
"E cosa ha detto, che cosa ha mia figlia?"  
"Signore, vedete ha detto che la sua gravidanza è molto delicata ha bisogno di riposo assoluto e non potrà fare ritorno a casa e …."  
"Non vedo dove sia il problema, vuol dire che resterete qui, fin tanto che non nasca il bambino, qui sarà accudita nei migliori dei modi! …. Maxim se tu devi partire per i tuoi affari in Normandia, va pure, Luisa è in buoni mani!"  
"Si lo so Signore, vedete ….. io dovrò andare via per qualche settimana … il tempo di sistemare delle cose, e poi tornerò e rimarrò accanto a mia moglie!"  
"Benissimo Maxim, fa quello che devi, e adesso scusami ho alcune cose da sbrigare!"  
"Prego, andate pure Signor Generale!"

Percorro il corridoio che mi porta nella mia stanza incontro una cameriera e le dico: "Fammi immediatamente preparare un bagno caldo e assicurati che sia molto profumato!"  
"Sissignore, vado subito."

Entro nella mia stanza, non c'è nessuno, nemmeno Marguerite, evidentemente deve essere nella stanza di Luisa, meglio così, almeno non si accorgerà dell'odore di sapone e di acqua putrida che ho addosso.

Poco dopo arrivano le cameriere con i paioli pieni d'acqua e mi preparano la vasca.

Dopo aver fatto il bagno, dico alla cameriera di far venire nel mio studio Charles e Louis. Poco dopo mi raggiungono.

Siamo davanti alla porta, chiedo a mio cognato: "Charles, cosa vorrà da noi il Generale … non sarà per quella vecchia storia del sofà?"  
"Sicuramente Louis! .. Ricordati che è rimasto tutto in sospeso, e lui ci disse che avrebbe provveduto a punirci."  
"Forse avrà deciso di sfidarci a duello?!"  
"Può darsi, teniamoci pronti a qualsiasi evenienza!"  
"Ma io non impugno un'arma ormai da anni, come faccio?"  
"Ascolta Louis, anche se le sapessimo adoperare, non dimentichiamo che abbiamo nostro suocero di fronte, quindi qualsiasi cosa decida, dobbiamo accettarlo passivamente, non possiamo contrarialo! .. E poi sappiamo benissimo che è un soldato, e con lui non possiamo certo competere. Adesso entriamo e vediamo cosa ci ha riservato!"  
"Si si Charles .. hai ragione … entriamo!"  
Sospiriamo all'unisono, cercando di farci forza, per affrontare il nostro caro, amato, adorato, terribile suocero.

Bussiamo alla porta.

"Avanti, entrate .."  
"Ci avete fatto chiamare Signore?!"  
"Accomodatevi …. sedetevi di fronte a me …"  
"Abbiamo fatto forse qualcosa …. Signore?"

Ho la mia pipa tra le mani, tiro una boccata e con aria accigliata gli dico: "Certo che si, voi avete fatto eccome qualcosa … su di un letto, uno…..e su un sofà, l'altro….."  
Guardo Charles dritto negli occhi: "ti ricordi Charles? Prima del matrimonio….".

Il mio augusto suocero ha uno sguardo di ghiaccio, è tranquillo, deciso, serio. I suoi occhi sono piantati nei miei, non posso reggere quello sguardo, abbasso la testa e farfuglio qualcosa, che neppure io capisco

Guardo poi Louis e continuo: "E tu con mia figlia, la sera della festa del mio quarantacinquesimo compleanno, sul mio sofà, cosa credi che non sappia che avete concepito lì mia nipote? Proprio quella sera?"  
Louis timidamente ribatte: "Ma Signore io … e poi…ecco… ne abbiamo già…già….. parlato, perché ….ecco…. rinvangare ancora la faccenda e …." Balbetto come uno scolaretto che non ha studiato, sono terrorizzato.

Per fortuna Charles viene in mio aiuto.

"Signore all'epoca eravamo molto giovani e come anche … Voi sapete, a molte cose non ci si pensa e quindi …. Avete ragione, non dovevamo osare in camera vostra, Vi chiediamo scusa Signore …"  
Interviene nuovamente Louis: "Sissignore, lo comprendiamo soltanto adesso, non dovevamo osare … certe cose.. in camera vostra …"

Vediamo il Generale guardarci con severità, con una mano stringe con forza la pipa e con l'altra batte un pugno con stizza sula scrivania …. Un sussulto da parte mia e di Charles ….

Un urlo forte e conciso: "VOI NON DOVEVATE FARLO IN NESSUN ANGOLO DELLA MIA CASA .. FIN TANTO CHE NON ERAVATE SPOSATI CON LE MIE FIGLIE! .. E POI, FARE USO DEL MIO SOFA' E DEL MIO LETTO! NOOO!"

Charles tenta di portarmi alla calma e mi dice: "Avete perfettamente ragione Signore e vi chiediamo scusa nuovamente, ma ormai è successo e non possiamo farci più nulla!" cerco di assumere un'espressione tranquilla, anche se in realtà sono terrorizzato.  
Adesso è Louis che interviene in mio aiuto: "Signore … ci dispiace, ma come ha detto mio cognato, non possiamo riparare al torto che Vi abbiamo fatto, ormai quello che è fatto, è fatto!"  
Guardo i mariti delle mie figlie e ribatto: "E' comodo parlare in questo modo, vorrei vedere voi due al mio posto, visto che avete anche voi delle figlie!"  
"Si si, avete ragione, ma come Vi abbiamo detto … non possiamo riparare alla nostra mancanza …!  
"Invece vi sbagliate, dovete riparare eccome, certo che potete!"  
"In ….. in….. che modo, Signore?!"  
"Voi due, insieme alle mie figlie, dovrete intraprendere un viaggio ….… con me, con mia figlia Oscar e con Andrè, senza battere ciglia, e se Joséphine e Marianne dovessero opporsi, voi due dovrete fare in modo di convincerle, mi sono spiegato? E questo non soltanto è un mio ordine, ma ve lo ordina Sua Maestà il Re in persona!"  
Vedo Charles ribattere immediatamente: "Cosa Generale? Un viaggio? Il Re? Cosa centra il Re?"  
"Uhmmm … ora vi spiego. I Sovrani hanno affidato una missione a me, a Oscar ed a Andrè ….. e all'intera famiglia Jarjayas … dobbiamo recarci In Italia, a Torino, dove abbiamo dei possedimenti, per assicurarci che i Duchi non intendano interferire con la situazione politica attuale, e poi a Vienna, in Austria, per incontrare il fratello di sua maestà la Regina; dovrà sembrare un semplice viaggio di piacere a cui prenderà parte la nostra famiglia, ma in realtà si tratterà di una missione piuttosto delicata! …. Non ci è dato sapere altro, si tratta di un segreto di stato. Mi sono spiegato?"  
"Sissignore … però non credo che ne usciremo indenni, dato che si tratta di una missione per conto del Re, rischiamo di essere attaccati in qualsiasi momento e …..…"  
"Ne sono consapevole, ed è per questo che saremo scortati dai soldati Sassoin e La Salle, che riteniamo essere i più qualificati per unirsi a noi. Loro avranno il compito di difendere Joséphine e Marianne, qualora malauguratamente dovessimo essere attaccati …."  
Louis protesta: "Ma Signore, noi sappiamo si usare le armi, ma non siamo dei soldati, come faremo a …."  
"Difendervi in caso di attacco? … Ad occuparsi della vostra sicurezza avrete il Maggior Girodelle, Capitano delle Guardie Reali! ….. Ma questo non significa che non dobbiate sapervi difendere. Domani mattina all'alba, mi occuperò IO personalmente di verificare il vostro livello di preparazione con le armi."  
Guardiamo il generale esterrefatti, noi non siamo uomini d'armi! Affrontare il generale, con la spada, misurarsi con lui con la pistola, no! Sarà una debacle! Verremo mortificati, svergognati. Forse con il fucile, se andassimo a caccia…..ma no! Qui si tratta di combattere.  
"Ma Signore, per quanto sappiamo adoperare una spada o un fucile, noi rimaniamo comunque uomini d'affare, non siamo certo dei soldati!"  
"Questo lo so Louis, ed è per questo che domani, passerete l'intera giornata ad allenarvi, capito?"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Come già detto a Voi due il compito di non far fare troppe domande alle vostre mogli, spero di essermi spiegato!?"  
"Certo Signore …"  
"E non dimenticate, è un ordine di Sua Maestà il Re!"  
"Sissignore, ai Vostri ordini Signore! …. Possiamo andare Signore?"  
"Un momento, non ho ancora finito, per quanto riguarda la faccenda di prima, non è detto che ci passerò sopra … Tenetevi sempre a mia disposizione!"  
"Si Sissignore!"

Usciamo dallo studio del Generale, ci guardiamo in faccia sgomenti e preoccupati. Domani sarà una bruttissima giornata.

E' sera, Andrè ed io abbiamo fatto ritorno a casa più tardi del previsto per via dei documenti che abbiamo archiviato.  
Entriamo nel salone e troviamo riunita tutta la famiglia, appena ci vedono tutti ci salutano.

Mio padre interviene immediatamente: "Oscar, Andrè … vi stavo aspettando … dobbiamo mettere a conoscenza la famiglia del viaggio che dobbiamo intraprendere dopo domani!"  
Mia madre ribatte: "Un viaggio Augustin! … Quale viaggio? Cos'è questa novità?"  
"Ecco … vedi Marguerite … adesso vi spiegherò …... dunque … Oscar, Andrè ed io abbiamo deciso di partire, ci recheremo prima in Italia, precisamente a Torino, dove abbiamo dei possedimenti, e poi andremo a Vienna!"  
Vedo lo sguardo di Marianne illuminarsi e dice: "Che bello! Come vorrei venire con voi!"  
"Mi fa piacere figliola che tu voglia unirti a noi, infatti tu e Louis ci accompagnerete in questo viaggio, e non solo voi due, ma con noi ci saranno anche Joséphine e Charles."  
Joséphine ribatte: "Cosa?! :… Ma Padre, perché mai dovremmo intraprendere un viaggio simile? E poi Oscar e Andrè perché?.. Visto che sono sposati da poche settimane dovrebbero affrontare un viaggio tanto .. estenuante! … Io non capisco, loro non hanno il compito di darvi l'erede? E allora perché vorreste portarveli dietro?!"

Dopo le parole di Joséphine, Andrè ed io ci lanciamo un'occhiata, vedo invece mio padre tossicchiare appena, dice: "Non possiamo fare altrimenti Joséphine, dobbiamo recarci a Torino per delle questioni che riguardano tutta la famiglia, ed Oscar è il mio erede e come tale deve prendere conoscenza delle nostre terre. Come saprete, lì abbiamo delle proprietà di cui non ci occupiamo da tempo, ed è ora di provvedere al loro ripristino, non vorrei che qualche male intenzionato ne se impossessasse, è per questo che mi serve la presenza dei vostri mariti. Ho deciso che sarete voi ad accompagnarmi in viaggio, perché siete le uniche ormai a non avere figli particolarmente piccoli e Oscar … ehm … non ne ha ancora, quindi la vostra presenza mi è indispensabile. Sapete, non sappiamo cosa troveremo dopo una così lunga assenza, quindi questo viaggio è fondamentale per la famiglia … sono stato chiaro?"

Charles e Louis, che sono stati già informati della missione, vengono in mio aiuto e convincono le mogli che devono seguirci senza protestare.

Il primo è Charles: "Josephine, non dicevi già da tempo che desideravi fare un viaggio? Adesso ne hai la possibilità, andremo addirittura in Italia, a Torino e …"  
"Si Charles, però … è un viaggio davvero lungo e poi non sarà solo l'Italia, mio Padre vuole che andiamo anche a Vienna."  
"Vedi cara, ci sono degli affari da risolvere ed è indispensabile recarci in Austria."

Vedo mia moglie poco convinta, ma alla fine, dice: "E va bene … come volete … in fondo non mi dispiace intraprendere questa nuova avventura, e sia …... cominceremo stasera stessa a preparare il bagaglio."  
Mio padre ribatte: "Joséphine, Marianne non dovrete portare con voi nulla di eccessivo, ricordate che è un viaggio piuttosto lungo potrete acquistare durante il viaggio quello che non riuscirete a portare."  
Vedo mia figlia Marianne entusiasta, è l'unica che non è stato necessario convincere, e dice: "Avete ragione Padre, meno indumenti portiamo con noi e meglio sarà! …. Ma ci pensi Joséphine, così avremo l'opportunità di acquistare degli abiti in Italia, potremmo comprarci qualcosa di nuovo e …. Si che meraviglia!"

Guardo mio marito Augustin, credo che stia mentendo, lui non ha mai amato viaggiare, figurarsi poi portarsi dietro le sue figlie che gli daranno un mucchio di problemi! …. Secondo me c'è sotto qualcosa, sicuramente tutto questo mistero è legato alla missiva che Sua maestà ha fatto recapitare ad Oscar, infatti vedo mia figlia un tantino irrequieta.  
Stasera mi farò dire tutta la verità da Augustin!

Andrè ed io continuiamo a guardarci, temo che avremmo un mucchio di problemi con le mie sorelle, saranno all'oscuro del vero motivo di questo viaggio, spero solo che vada tutto per il verso giusto, una cosa è certa: non sarà affatto facile!  
Ci teniamo per mano, stringendo l'uno la mano dell'altra, a trarre forza per reggere questa piccola menzogna…..meglio…omissione. In fondo abbiamo solo detto una parte della verità, nessuna bugia.  
Guardo Andrè, mi perdo un attimo nei suoi occhi, come oggi in caserma. Vorrei farmi stringere nelle sue braccia, lasciarmi cullare dal suo calore, nel suo abbraccio, perdermi nel suo profumo.

**Le autrici di Avventura sulle Alpi, hanno deciso di regalare a tutte voi lettrici, una simpatica gang tra il Generale, protagonista indiscusso della storia, e le autrici stesse. ****  
****Tutto è nato tra un gioco tra Aizram e Terry, ieri sera ci siamo dette: E' troppo divertente, perché non pubblicare? E così da stasera abbiamo deciso di fare partecipe anche voi, di questo nuovo gioco, che facciamo ogni sera.****  
****Non ci resta che augurarvi buon divertimento!**

**Il Generale: "**Perché ce l'avete con me?"  
**Autrici :** "Noi? Ma noi vi AMIAMOOOO …."  
**Il Generale:** "E per fortuna che mi amate, mi state ridicolizzando! Sing sing …."  
**Terry**: "Magnifico, adesso siete anche scivolato che bello!  
**Il Generale:** "Cosa ci sarebbe di magnifico, se adesso mi avete fatto anche scivolare … SIETE DUE STREGHE!"  
**Aizram:** "Su su non vi arrabbiate, che se lo dovessimo dire a … Joséphine, sapete che divertimento per tutte noi ah ah ah!"  
**Il Generale:** "NOOO! VE LO PROIBISCO, CATEGORICAMENTEEE! Madame...siete siete...inqualificabile! Ma mi sfogherò sui miei generi!"  
**Aizram:** "Su quali, Generale? Charles e Louis...Temete che stasera verrete messo alla gogna?  
**Terry:** "Su non Vi arrabbiate, tranquillo … non lo diremo a nessuno, ma Voi calmatevi, potrebbe farmi male … sapete, alla vostra età! ….. e poi come Vi vendichereste sui vostri generi?"  
**Il Generale:** "Domani li allenerò...ih ih...pagheranno tutte le loro colpe e con gli interessi ihihih…"  
**Aizram:** "Ma dite Generale, non temete che noi possiamo fare la spia, non avete paura che lo sappia Oscar?  
**Il Generale:** "Aspetterò che Oscar vada in caserma...sapete...meglio evitare che lei sappia..."  
**Aizram:** "Ma dimenticate che io sono una delle vostre autrici, ed io non ho problemi a raccontarle tutto!"  
**Il Generale:** "Madame!E che assista anche lei...anzi...potrebbe allenarli lei!"  
**Terry**: "Madame un accidenti! Se guerra volete ... ebbene, guerra sia! Non ci penso nemmeno! Io tutto al più, posso ridere e farvi scivolare nuovamente, anzi sapete che farò? Racconterò tutto a vostra figlia Joséphine ahahahaha ... che ridere!  
**Il Generale**: "No no .. Vi prego Joséphine no! … Non smetterebbe di prendermi in giro ed io non voglio. Altrimenti mi vendicherò su Charles."  
**Terry:** "Sentiamo, cosa gli fareste? Rendereste vedova vostra figlia? La sua furia si abbatterebbe su di voi e poi se rimanesse vedova, lo sapete che poi rimarrebbe a palazzo, vi conviene tenervi Joséphine in casa?  
**Il Generale**: "Oh...voi esagerate! Domani vedrete….non voglio di certo rovinarvi la sorpresa!"

**Aizram:** "Avete paura di Nanny?! Della Vostra balia?! …  
**Il Generale**: "No no….certo che no! Ecco….a riensarci….Quella è capace di prendere il mattarello e suonarmelo in testa, non si rende conto che ormai non sono più un bambino."  
**Aizram:** "Avete ragione, Generale! Siete un uomo adulto, quasi anziano...siete un nonno...Ci vuole rispetto per i nonni..."  
**Il Generale**: "Ehi ehi badate bene a ciò che dite, io non sono un nonnetto: FUNZIONO PERFETTAMENTE, SE VOLETE, CHIEDETELO ALLA MIA MARGUERITE!"  
**Aizram:** " Cosa c'entra questo! … Le vostre figlie vi hanno reso nonno di tante belle nipotine .."  
**Il Generale:** "APPUNTO VOGLIO IL MIO FRANCOIS!"  
**Aizram:** "Lo avete chiesto a Babbo Natale?!Magari ve lo porta...se state bravo."  
**Il Generale:** "Babbo natale? E chi è? Dimenticate che io non sono americano, ma un Generale dell'Esercito Franceseee!  
**Aizram:** "Gesù Bambino va meglio? E comunque Babbo Natale arriva da una tradizione del nord Europa..."  
**Il Generale:** "Basta madamigella! Vi proibisco di prendermi in giro!"  
**Aizram:** "Ma io non vi prendo in giro, se credete ai fantasmi...potete credere anche a Babbo Natale. Cosa c'è ora? Non parlate più?"  
**Il Generale:** "Basta mi arrendo, voi due siete delle arpie, non fate che cospirare contro di me, è meglio che torni nella mia stanza, dalla mia adorata .. Marguerite …"  
**Terry:** "Come desiderate Generale, allora Vi lasciano alla buona notte .. data l'ora … e salutate Vostra moglie da parte nostra …. Generale! Ahahahahahah! …."  
**Il Generale:** "Buona notte BRUTTE STREGHEEE!"  
**Autrici:** "ahahahahahahah! …."  
**Il Generale:** " Povero me, mi sembra di ascoltare le risate di quell' imbecille di Sassoin! …. E pensare che quelle due, mi hanno fatto anche scivolare … che figura con le lettrici! …. Ehi Voi che mi leggete, VI PROIBISCO DI RIDERE ALLE MIE SPALLE E SOPRATTUTTO DI CRITICARMI, PERCHE SONO ANDATO A CONTROLLARE LA PEZZE DI MIA FIGLIA! … L'idea è stata di quelle arpie di autrici, non mia!"


	75. Chapter 75

Preparativi di viaggio

Mio padre, ha informato la famiglia che tra due giorni partiremo.  
Tutti pensano che il nostro sarà un viaggio di piacere, ma in realtà non sarà così, andremo in missione e la faccenda mi preoccupa non poco.  
Siamo ancora nel salone, ormai tutti non fanno altro che parlare del viaggio, soprattutto Marianne e Joséphine che si lasciano distrarre dai loro progetti, cominciano a discutere su cosa portarsi in viaggio.  
Mi avvicino a mio marito e gli dico: "Se non ti dispiace Andrè, preferirei cenare in camera nostra,stasera ho voglia di starmene un po' da sola.  
"Uhmm.. questa si che è una bella idea Oscar! Vado immediatamente a dare disposizioni affinchè ci mandino la cena in camera, intanto, se vuoi, precedimi, arrivo subito! …  
"Andrè aspetta non andare, di alla cameriera di …ecco….. prepararmi un bagno caldo."  
Vedo mio marito sorridermi, un sorriso malizioso, e sussurra: "Si certo, glielo dirò!", guardo Oscar, ha le guance rosse, è leggermente imbarazzata.  
"Andrè comincio ad andare .. ti aspetto di sopra!"

Mi sento il viso caldo, devo essere arrossita, davanti ad un esercito di soldati mi sento a mio agio, davanti ad Andrè arrossisco come una ragazzina.

Non appena Andrè si allontana, mia madre mi si avvicina, mi porta in disparte e mi chiede: "Oscar, cosa mi nascondete? Io non credo ad una sola parola di quello che ha detto tuo padre, il viaggio è forse un'altra missione che Sua Maestà vi ha affidato?"  
"Madre Vi prego, nessuno deve sentirvi …. Si è così … ve lo spiegherà più tardi mio padre! …. Madre, io e Andrè …..siamo…..ecco…..siamo ….stanchi, ceneremo ….di …..di…sopra, preferiamo rimanere…. da soli, ecco….spero….spero che non vi dispiaccia"

Cerco di essere tranquilla e spigliata, senza riuscirci, mi sto torturando le mani, sento il sudore scendere sui palmi…..che imbarazzo!

"Ma si certo cara, andate pure!"

Povera la mia piccola, si imbarazza ancora a certe idee. Certo che Augustin ne ha fatto un ottimo soldato, ma quando si tratta di se stessa…è un vero disastro! Povera piccola amata figliola. Meglio fare finta di nulla e lasciarla andare, prima o poi si abituerà, capirà che non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel volere restare un po' sola, con il marito.

"A domani madre, scusatemi con la famiglia!"

Vedo mia figlia percorrere velocemente le scale per andare in camera sua, sembra che voglia scappare dopo avermi detto che vuole passare la serata con Andrè, penso che purtroppo era come immaginavo, ancora un'altra missione! … Poveri ragazzi, mi chiedo quando li lasceranno vivere tranquilli?!

Giro la maniglia della porta, dopo una giornata estenuante in caserma,finalmente sono in camera mia!  
Mi libero immediatamente della giacca della divisa, mi sfilo gli stivali, rimango con i pantaloni e la camicia bianca, la slaccio leggermente, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti."  
"Oscar, Vi ho sentita arrivare, posso esserVi utile?"  
"Sabrina, volevo giusto parlare con te, su vieni avanti … accomodati!"  
"Cosa succede Oscar?"  
Sorrido appena, le dico: "No …..non succede nulla, almeno per quello che mi riguarda. Senti Sabrina, tra non molto rientrerà Alain e domani avrà la giornata libera! …"  
"Libera? Ma domani non è la sua giornata libera, è forse successo qualcosa?"  
"Vedi Sabrina, sarà lui a spiegarti i dettagli … io …. Sabrina, mi dispiace dirtelo ma .. dopodomani partiremo nuovamente e Alain verrà con noi!"  
"Partirete?! … E Alain verrà con voi! …. Andrete nuovamente in missione?! …. Ma … perché?"  
"No! … Stavolta non partiamo per una missione Sabrina, è solo che la mia famiglia deve recarsi urgentemente in Italia per alcuni affari, e la presenza di Alain ci è assolutamente indispensabile, visto che oltre a mio padre, Andrè e me, verranno anche le mie sorelle Joséphine e Marianne …... anche se verranno con noi i loro mariti, loro non sono certo dei soldati abituati a dei viaggi, lunghi e difficili ….."

Bussano alla porta.

"Avanti!"

Entrano le cameriere, con i paioli d'acqua, subito dopo vedo entrare Andrè.

"Madame Vi prepariamo la vasca."  
"Si, fate pure! Grazie."  
Sabrina, appena vede le cameriere entrare nella stanza da bagno, mi dice: "Oscar dovete fare il bagno, Vi preparo immediatamente la camicia da notte!"  
"No fermati Sabrina, questo non è più compito tuo. D'ora in avanti, tu non dovrai più fare nulla a palazzo, ci penseranno le altre donne. Dovrai prenderti cura soltanto di te stessa e della creatura che aspetti."  
"Ma Oscar io …"

Una voce interrompe la nostra conversazione.

"E' permesso?!"  
"Alain sei tu, vieni pure avanti!"  
"Comandante, Andrè … non ho trovato Sabrina in camera nostra ed ho pensato che fosse qui!"  
"Si Alain, le stavo spiegando che ci accompagnerai in viaggio, e che staremo fuori svariati mesi …. Non sappiamo quanti …. Le ho appena detto che d'ora in avanti,a palazzo, non dovrà occuparsi più di nulla, e non le mancherà assolutamente niente!"  
"Perfetto Comandante! Io non sarei stato capace di spiegarle tutto così ….. velocemente! ….. Comandante io …... Vi ringrazio ancora per il riguardo che avete per mia moglie."  
"Alain, è il minimo che io possa fare, sta tranquillo come ti ho già detto, Sabrina è in buone mani."  
"Grazie Comandante!"  
Vedo mia moglie guardarmi con smarrimento, le metto il braccio intorno alle spalle e le dico: "Vieni Sabrina, andiamo in camera, ti spiegherò tutto lì! ….. Buona notte Comandante, buona notte anche a te Andrè!"  
"Buona notte!"  
Vedo le donne andare avanti e indietro per la stanza, tirano fuori la mia camicia da notte ed una di loro mi dice: "Madame, il bagno è pronto, lascio la vostra camicia sul letto, e gli asciugamani sono stati appoggiati sulla spalliera della sedia."  
"Grazie, potete andare!"

Appena escono le cameriere con i paioli vuoti, entra un'altra che ci porta il vassoio della cena, vedo il tavolo rotondo del mio salottino ben apparecchiato, la cameriera ha riposto una tovaglia bianca ricamata, al centro ha posto un candelabro con cinque candele, le accende, il tavolo è imbandito e la cena è davvero succulenta, c'è di tutto, non manca proprio nulla: dall'arrosto alla frutta, poi c'è il dolce, la torta di mele, e una bottiglia di buon vino! È tutto perfetto. Questa sera Andrè ed io staremo bene, soli, qui, nel nostro appartamento a palazzo.  
La cameriera mi dice: "Avete bisogno d'altro Madame?"  
"Nient'altro, puoi andare."  
"Con permesso."

La cameriera esce veloce, leggera come un soffio, silenziosa.

Andrè ed io rimaniamo da soli, mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, vuoi che ti faccia compagnia? … Magari facciamo il bagno insieme …... ti va?"  
Lo guardo maliziosa, sento il suo sguardo addosso pieno di passione, mi sento arrossire, ma non intendo farmi pregare, anche se imbarazzata, gli dico:"Certo che mi va, ma ricordati che ci hanno servito la cena, e non vorrai che si fredda, vero Andrè!"  
"Certo che no Oscar …. Giuro che faremo in fretta …. Fidati di me! ….."

La prendo in braccio, la porto nella nostra stanza da bagno. L'ambiente è profumato, ci sono diverse candele accese ad illuminare la stanza. Il caminetto, su cui è stata scaldata l'acqua, è ancora tiepido, ed emana un dolce tepore ed una luce calda, romantica. In un angolo, si trova un vaso con delle magnifiche rose bianche, profumate. Nella vasca, è stata messa qualche goccia di olio alle rose, il profumo preferito della mia dolce Oscar.

La appoggio a terra ed inizio piano a sbottonarle la camicia bianca, un bottone alla volta, poi le slaccio i polsini e lascio cadere la camicia. La guardo negli occhi, i suoi meravigliosi occhi colore del mare, mi sorride dolce, arresa a me, un poco imbarazzata, sempre un poco imbarazzante. Mi si avvicina, la stringo, la avvolgo nel mio abbraccio e la bacio.  
Guardo Andrè negli occhi, lo amo. Lo amo. Non smetto di ripeterglielo. Mi lascio cullare dal suo abbraccio.  
La stacco appena da me, e riprendo a spogliarla, le slaccio il corsetto, lentamente, sento la sua pelle sotto le mie mani, la accarezzo leggero ad ogni laccio, ad ogni occhiello. Anche il corsetto cade, Oscar cerca di coprirsi il petto, la fermo, la tranquillizzo. Le sbottono i pantaloni, glieli sfilo, scendendo lento con le mani, in una carezza, arrivato alle calze, le slaccio e le faccio cadere a terra.  
Oscar è completamente nuda, davanti a me, arresa, imbarazzata. Le passo una mano dietro le ginocchia, l'altra dietro le spalle, la sollevo e la adagio lentamente nella vasca. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare. La vedo rilassarsi, scivolare piano piano nell'acqua, fino a coprirsi quasi tutta, lasciando fuori solo la testa.  
Prendo una spugna ed inizio a passarla sulla sua pelle, il collo, le spalle, la schiena e poi risalgo passando dal suo ventre piatto, il suo seno, su cui mi fermo un po' più che altrove. Bacio il suo collo, prima dietro un orecchio, e poi lascio una scia per scendere un poco, con i miei baci.  
Non resisto più, è così bella, tra le mie mani, si lascia trasportare.  
"Oscar, ti amo, ti voglio….."  
"Anche…anche io…ti voglio"  
Sussurro appena, imbarazzata.  
Tengo gli occhi chiusi, ma sento il fruscio dei vestiti di Andrè che cadono a terra, poi le sue mani mi spingono un poco in avanti e lo sento sedersi dietro di me, all'interno della vasca. E poi il suo profumo, le sue mani, i suoi tocchi leggeri sulla mia pelle, i suoi baci….un turbinio di emozioni. E ci amiamo, con dolcezza, lentamente.

Abbiamo indossato le nostre camicie da seduti a tavola, l'uno accanto all'altra, ceniamo, Andrè si diverte ad imboccarmi, come fossi una bambina, o forse un gioco da adulti, non è mai stanco per ….  
Ci guardiamo, ci sorridiamo, e tra uno sguardo e l'altro Andrè mi dice: "Sei stata magnifica! .."  
"Andrè, per favore non parlarmi così! Non mi piace….ti prego, non essere così sfacciato"  
"Allora ti dirò che sei … bellissima!", guardo negli occhi, lei abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
"Andrè …"  
"Cosa c'è mi male, dire alla propria moglie che è stata .. magnifica, oppure che è bellissima! …."  
Vedo Oscar arrossire e mi dice: "Su dai mangia che si fredda … anzi credo che ormai sia diventato freddo da un pezzo!"  
"Ti dispiace forse che non sia più caldo?"  
"No, certo che no Andrè, dimentichi che rimarrò comunque un soldato, anche quando sarò in congedo! … Su adesso mangiamo….."

Siamo ai primi di luglio, è una serata calda, la porta del balcone è spalancata, dal giardino si ode il frinire insistente delle cicale, l'aria è così limpida che dal tavolo dove siamo seduti vediamo perfettamente il cielo stellato.  
Dopo aver cenato, Andrè si alza, mi prende per mano, e mi dice: "E' una bellissima serata … guarda Oscar! … Stasera c'è la luna piena, vedi come splende …. è bellissima! Su vieni, andiamo sulla veranda …"  
"Hai ragione Andrè ….. che magnifica serata … che pace! E pensare che dietro la porta della nostra camera, abbiamo lasciato la confusione della famiglia …"  
Andrè mi stringe a se, mi posa un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e mi dice: "Oscar, desideravo tanto trascorrere con te una magnifica serata come questa, lontano da tutto e da tutti! …solo noi…."  
"Hai ragione Andrè, abbiamo bisogno di stare un po' da soli, abbiamo soltanto due notti per stare in tranquillità, poi chissà ….."  
"Chissà cosa?"  
"Mi chiedo solo quando potremo assaporare ancora questi momenti così …..così… intimi! …"  
Le accarezzo il viso, sorrido, e prima di darle un bacio le dico: "Domani sera … ci resta ancora domani sera! …"  
Dopo essermi perso nei suoi baci, guardo mia moglie con tenerezza e le dico: "Hai ragione Oscar …. Sarà molto difficile rimanere da soli, ma adesso non ci pensiamo! …. Su dai … sediamoci qui sulla veranda, desidero solo stare qui con te! Seduti vicini, a chiacchierare, o anche solo a guardare il cielo…"

Andrè ed io siamo seduti sulla veranda, la sua mano stringe la mia, guardo l'immenso parco … i miei pensieri mi portano lontano nel tempo, la mia mente è assorta da dolci ricordi … ritorno alla realtà quando sento la mano di Andrè stringermi ancora, il mio sguardo si posa sul suo, lui mi chiede: "Il tuo pensiero è lontano da me, a cosa pensi?"  
Gli sorrido, gli rispondo: "A noi da bambini …. Andrè ti ricordi di quando eravamo bambini?! Quante marachelle che abbiamo fatto! .."  
"Già, abbiamo fatto disperare la nonna tante di quelle volte, che quasi faccio fatica a ricordare!"  
"Si tante! …. Andrè … quante volte abbiamo corso intorno a quella fontana, ricordi? …"  
"Già, certo che lo ricordo! … Ricordo soprattutto che ci sei entrata dentro per catturare i ranocchi …"  
"Ah ah … Si! .. Ed io ti costringevo a seguirmi e tu non volevi, temevi che la nonna ti potesse punire, magari non lasciandoti mangiare la tua torta preferita ah ah! …."  
"Ah ah ah … Si è vero! Però alla fine ci entravo comunque con tutte le scarpe, e tu mi chiedevi di catturare tutti i ranocchi che erano nella fontana …"  
"Si Andrè, è solo che quando sentivano le urla della nonna, liberavamo i ranocchi .. e noi bagnati fradici correvamo a rinchiuderci in camera mia, chiudevamo la porta a chiave per toglierci i vestiti bagnati …."  
"Mentre la nonna batteva dietro la porta con il suo mattarello e urlava: Andrè, Oscar, aprite … ah ah ah! .. Oscar, però ne abbiamo fatte di marachelle, povera nonna ah ah ah! …."  
"Si Andrè ah ah ah!"

Stringo le mani di mia moglie, le accarezzo, le bacio ….

"Oscar, le tue mani sono gelate, senti freddo?!"  
"Si…. un poco Andrè, c'è un po' di vento che …"  
"Aspetta amore, ti vado a prendere uno scialle."

Le mani di Andrè stringono le mie, le porta al suo viso, le sfiora, le bacia ancora ….. si allontana da me …..  
Vedo Andrè aprire un cassetto e poco dopo lo vedo tornare con uno scialle: è grande e il suo colore, ha il colore del cielo, lo stesso di questa dolcissima serata!  
Me lo porge sulle spalle, mi dice: "Va meglio Oscar?!"  
"Si .. si Andrè caro …"  
Mi impedisce di continuare, si reclina su di me … mi bacia …. Un lungo tenero bacio appassionato … si allontana appena, il suo sguardo è pieno d'amore, mi sussurra: "Ti amo, vita mia! …."  
Ancora un altro bacio, fino a che non mi sollevo dalla sedia e mi stringo a lui … entrambi sentiamo il bisogno di cercarci ancora, le nostre mani si accarezzano, si stringono, ci tocchiamo ….  
Andrè mi solleva da terra e baciandomi ancora, mi porta sul letto, mi adagia con lentezza … è su di me … le nostre labbra non si separano nemmeno un attimo, le nostre mani percorrono i nostri corpi, lui mi sussurra appena: "Ti voglio ancora! …."  
"Ti voglio anch'io … Andrè! … ti voglio … ti voglio con tutta me stessa amore ….."

La nostra è una lunga magica notte d'amore …

Ormai è notte fonda, sono tutti nelle loro stanze, sono appena uscito dalla cucina, mi sono preparato il solito infuso serale che Lassonne mi ha dato per potenziare il mio vigore.  
E' l'ultima sera che ne faccio uso, visto che nei prossimi mesi non mi servirà prenderlo, la missione mi terrà lontano da casa per chissà quanto tempo!  
Percorro in tutta fretta le scale che mi separano dalla mia Marguerite, sono dietro la porta della nostra camera, entro. Marguerite mi sta aspettando sveglia, seduta nel letto, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini, le lenzuola abbassate. Indossa solo una leggera camicia di cotone, bianca con dei ricami all'altezza del seno, scollata, senza maniche. Ha i capelli sciolti che le cadono sulle spalle, un libro in mano.

"Augustin finalmente! Ma si può sapere perché mai tutte le sere sei sempre l'ultimo ad arrivare? Sembrerebbe che tu aspetti di rimanere solo a fare chissà che cosa!"  
"Ma che stupidaggini dici Marguerite! .. Io non aspetto nessuno, è che mi piace godermi la pace serale e fumare la pipa in tutta tranquillità, senza avere nessuno attorno."  
"Uhmm… se è così Agustin allora domani sera ti farò compagnia."  
"Compagnia? .. Come vuoi cara, basta che non mi dici nulla e soprattutto che trovi un motivo futile per rimproverarmi, altrimenti preferisco rimanere da solo!"  
"Sta tranquillo, non vedo perché dovrei rimproverarti se non fai nulla di cui io ti possa rimproverare!"

Si si mia cara! Fammi compagnia quanto vuoi, tanto domani non dovrò bereil mio infuso.

"Augustin Augustin … Augustin! Si può sapere a cosa stai pensando?"  
"Chi, io?..."  
"Si caro …. tu! Si può sapere perché sei tanto distratto?"  
"Io? No no .. è una tua impressione!"  
"Dici? Io non ti credo, tu stavi pensando a qualcosa e non me lo vuoi dire! … E va bene non mi importa! .. Senti Augustin, a me non la dai a bere, tu non parti per un viaggio di piacere, avanti raccontami tutto, tanto nostra figlia Oscar mi ha accennato della missione che le Loro Maestà vi hanno affidato."  
"Si si hai ragione Marguerite! .. Te ne avrei parlato stasera, ma tu mi hai anticipato."  
"E allora Augustin, di cosa si tratta?"  
"Marguerite, dobbiamo davvero recarci in Italia per conto del Re, e visto che andiamo a Torino, mi occuperò anche dei nostri possedimenti, voglio accertarmi che vengano ben custoditi, e soprattutto che nessuno se ne impossessi. Sai, non vorrei che dopo tanti anni di assenza, qualcuno se ne approfitti!"  
"Ma Augustin la Contea dei Jarjayes è nei pressi di Torino, si trova precisamente a Collegno. Per controllarla tutta ci metterete diversi giorni! Se ricordo bene , ci sono diverse terre intorno alla proprietà!"  
"Dopo tanto viaggiare Marguerite, cosa vuoi che rappresenti un giorno in più o in meno!"  
"Si hai ragione marito mio! .. Se non ricordo male, un tempo il castello era custodito dalla famiglia Provana."  
"Si, prima di loro se ne occupava il loro padre, e prima di lui suo nonno! …. E' un antico casato appartenuto alla nostra famiglia per generazioni. In quarant'anni, ovvero da quando ci siamo sposati, ci siamo stati una sola volta …. e poi non ci siamo tornati più. Quindi non sappiamo nemmeno come realmente vanno li le cose, ed è arrivato il momento di accertarmene!"  
"Ma per quale motivo non te ne sei preoccupato l'ultima volta che sei stato in Italia!"  
"Vedi Marguerite, ero preso da tutt'altro che nemmeno ci ho pensato …sai avevo due fidanzati da spronare…..e sorvegliare!"  
"E adesso come mai tutto questo ripensamento?"  
" …. Uhmm… Veramente Marguerite, mi preoccupano i venti di guerra che sembrano abbattersi sulla Francia ….. la situazione politica non mi piace affatto!"  
"Augustin … io … stento a capirti!"  
"Mi capisco io cara ….. so quello che dico … Ma adesso di questo non preoccupiamoci, pensiamo alla missione! ….Senti Marguerite, le nostre figlie dovranno credere che il nostro sia un semplice viaggio, e non una missione."  
"Ma perché, non capisco!"  
"Data l'importanza di questo nuovo incarico, dobbiamo cercare di passare inosservati. Vedi, nella missione precedente siamo stati attaccati per ben due volte! … E per questo motivo, Sua Maestà ha suggerito di far credere che la nostra sia una partenza all'insegna del piacere, in modo da eludere qualsiasi forma di aggressione da parte dei ribelli."  
"Oh Santo cielo Augustin, ma è pericoloso!"  
"Marguerite, tutte le missioni militari comportano un minimo di pericolo, e tu lo sai …"  
"Si certo che lo so, ma voi vi porterete dietro Joséphine e Marianne, che certo non sono dei soldati …"  
"Se è per questo nemmeno Charles e Louis lo sono, eppure verranno! … Anzi domani li allenerò con la spada e con il fucile, vedremo cosa saranno capaci di fare! … Sono sicuro che con la spada saranno certamente dei buoni a nulla, ma sono speranzoso sul fatto che sappiano almeno adoperare il fucile, visto che vanno a caccia …. Almeno spero!"  
"Oh Augustin! Tutto questo mi intimorisce, se penso alle nostre figlie …"  
"Tranquilla, a loro ci penseranno Sassoin e quell'altro … La Salle, che devo ammettere si sono dimostrati due ottimi soldati …. Tra i migliori che abbia mai visto!"  
"Augustin .. e se … Oscar .. fosse incinta? Come farebbe ad affrontare questo lungo viaggio?!"  
"Marguerite, Oscar non è incinta, stai tranquilla, almeno in questo momento non lo è!"  
"E tu come lo sai Augustin?"  
"Uhmm … lo so e basta!"  
"E no Augustin, tu devi dirmelo ,come fai a saperlo?!"  
"Marguerite, ti ho detto che lo so, e basta farmi tante domande!"  
"Augustin, non è che per caso sei stato nuovamente in lavanderia ad impicciarti di cose che non ti riguardano?"  
"Marguerite, finiscila .. e anche se fosse? Ne ho tutto il diritto!"  
"E invece no,tu non hai alcun diritto di immischiarti di cose non tue!"  
"E invece si! Primo perché voglio il mio erede, e poi volevo accertarmi che Oscar non fosse in stato interessante proprio perché dobbiamo affrontare un lungo viaggio. Però ho detto ad Andrè che comunque dovrà continuare a fare il suo dovere…... anche durante il viaggio! .. E se nella missione precedente, ho fatto di tutto affinché dormissero separatamente, adesso farò in modo che dormano il più possibile insieme! .. Anzi, ho deciso che Andrè sarà esonerato il più possibile dai turni di guardia, così potrà stare …. con Oscar."  
"Augustin! Ma tu hai pianificato tutto …. e se Oscar durante il viaggio aspettasse un bambino?"  
"Beh non sarebbe un problema, la nostra missione non durerà più di quattro mesi, e se non ricordo male, prima di quel periodo non dovrebbero esserci problemi, o sbaglio?"  
"E invece ti sbagli! Non hai visto Luisa, che ha già un mucchio di disturbi?"  
"Marguerite, non puoi paragonare Oscar a Luisa, ti ricordo che nostra figlia è un soldato, non una donnicciola qualunque, e poi se malauguratamente ci dovessero essere delle complicazioni, potrebbe sempre rimanere nella Contea dei Jarjayes!"  
"In Italia?"  
"Si, in Italia, almeno fino a che non sia tutto passato!"  
"Augustin, tu mi fai paura! … Hai praticamente pensato a tutto!"  
"Marguerite, non possiamo fare altrimenti, io certo non volevo che partissimo per quest'altra missione, ma non dimentichiamo che non l'abbiamo cercata noi, ma è un ordine di Sua Maestà il Re! … Però Marguerite, mi hai dato da pensare! … Senti domani, con una scusa qualsiasi, conduci nostra figlia da Lassonne e …... che ne so, trova un motivo qualsiasi per tirare fuori il discorso "gravidanza" fa in modo che Lassonne consigli a Oscar come comportarsi in caso dovesse rimanere incinta, intesi Marguerite?"  
"Ma Augustin cosa vuoi che dica a nostra figlia?"  
"Che ne so, la madre sei tu, vedi di inventarti qualcosa! … Io dopotutto sono un uomo, cosa vuoi che ti suggerisca!"  
"Davvero Augustin? Però quando ti fa comodo non dici che sono cose da donne, anzi, ti infiltri anche in lavanderia, e adesso mi dici di portarla dal medico, bel modo di parlare il tuo Augustin!"  
"Senti Marguerite,non vorrai che la porti io? Cosa le direi?"  
"A non lo so, sei tu che hai delle idee tanto … machiavelliche!"  
"Ma che esagerata che sei! Ma ti rendi conto, che sei così … esagerata?"  
"Io esagerata Augustin? Sei tu l'artefice di tutto!"  
Vedo mia moglie perplessa, le dico: "Non preoccuparti moglie mia, vedrai andrà tutto per il meglio, domani porta Oscar dal dottore, una bella chiacchierata non può che farle bene, credimi!"  
"Lo spero Augustin … lo spero davvero! …"

Scuoto la testa sconsolata per l'ennesima idea di mio marito, questa volta però non ha torto. Una gravidanza è un'eventualità da tenere in considerazione, e la mia piccola Oscar non sa nulla, non era previsto che lei diventasse madre, nei piani iniziali di mio marito.

Albeggia da poco, la stanza è illuminata dai raggi del sole, mi sveglio al cinguettio dei passeri.  
Sono abbracciato alla mia Oscar … stretti … nudi … lei dorme ancora, la guardo con tenerezza, sorrido … con le labbra le sfioro appena la fronte, non voglio svegliarla, ma sono sicuro che tra non molto schiuderà il suo meraviglioso sguardo, è un soldato ed i soldati hanno l'abitudine di svegliarsi molto presto. Ripenso alla serata ed alla notte appena trascorsi…quanto la amo. Lei è il mio sogno, divenuto realtà. Mai avrei sperato un giorno di poter stringere tra le mie braccia quello splendido diavoletto biondo…..di poterla amare così, di essere amato da lei! Le guardo le mani, la sinistra è appoggiata al mio petto, porta la fede e l'anello di fidanzamento. Non li ha più tolti. Mai.

I miei pensieri sono distolti dal tocco della porta, mi chiedo chi sarà mai a quest'ora!  
Mi sciolgo con lentezza dalle braccia della mia amata, indosso velocemente la biancheria intima, i pantaloni, infine, mi infilo la camicia di lino bianco che è appoggiata alla spalliera della sedia.  
Sento ancora l'ennesimo tocco, timido.  
Lascio la camera da letto e mi appresto ad andare nell'anticamera per aprire la porta, mi sorprendo quando sento delle voci.

"Andrè, Andrè siamo noi … apri!"

Apro la porta e, con mia non poca sorpresa, di fronte a me trovo i miei cognati.

"Louis, Charles! Cosa succede? … Come mai di buon'ora?"  
"Andrè scusaci se ti abbiamo svegliato .. però .. vedi, io e Louis abbiamo un problema .. solo tu puoi aiutarci, almeno un poco!"  
Vedo i loro volti preoccupati, gli dico: "Se posso, con piacere, ma su entrate, non rimanete sulla porta."  
"Oscar sta dormendo?"  
"Si Louis, ma restiamo nell'anticamera … su venite … ditemi pure in cosa posso esservi utile?!"  
"Ascolta Andrè .. vedi, il Generale stamattina metterà alla prova le nostre abilità sull'uso delle armi e .. noi … Andrè, tu sai che siamo uomini d'affari, e in fatto di armi, non abbiamo l'abilità che avete voi altri …"  
"Ma Charles questo lo sappiamo tutti, e non vedo perché voi ve ne facciate un problema!"

Vengo svegliata da un insistente vociferare …. Ascolto … sussurro: "Ma queste sono le voci di Charles e Louis!"

Mi alzo dal letto, e in tutta fretta mi vesto.

Sento alle mie spalle la voce di Oscar.

"Andrè è mai possibile che tu non conosca mio padre? Appena si sarà sincerato, dalla loro scarsa conoscenza nell'abilità con le armi, non solo li canzonerà, ma sarebbe capace di sottoporli a un allenamento estenuante fino a momento della nostra partenza! Hai forse dimenticato quanto è stato duro con noi quando ci allenava?"  
"No, certo che no, Oscar ….."

Charles e Louis mi guardano con disagio, gli dico: "Facciamo in fretta colazione, e andiamo ad allenarci! .. A voi, è meglio che ci pensiamo io e Andrè."  
I miei cognati, tirano un respiro di sollievo, e dicono: "Grazie Oscar, adesso ci sentiamo rincuorati! … Louis ed io ci prepariamo … a dopo! .."  
"A dopo!"

Andrè chiude la porta e mi dice: "Oscar, se vogliamo allenare Louis e Charles, dobbiamo precedere tuo padre, altrimenti, non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa potrebbe accadere a quei due!"  
"Lo so Andrè, su sbrighiamoci, facciamo in fretta!"

Siamo davanti alle scuderie, Andrè impartisce lezione di scherma a Louis, ed io a Charles.  
Immediatamente ci rendiamo conto che con la spada entrambi sanno destreggiarsi molto poco, dopo un insistente allenamento, gli dico: " E' evidente che non potrete mai avere la padrona della spada in una sola giornata, io suggerisco di lasciar stare e di allenarci con le pistole."  
Louis interviene timidamente: "Oscar almeno per quel che mi riguarda, forse è meglio che mi alleni con il fucile! … Sai lo adopero più spesso, perché di tanto in tanto vado a caccia …."  
Non soltanto Louis, manche Charles, mi dice: "La stessa cosa vale per me Oscar,prendiamo i fucili!"

Andrè ed io ci scambiamo uno sguardo fugace, capiamo immediatamente che la situazione e davvero disperata!

Mormoro appena e dico: "E va bene, vuol dire che vi allenerete con il fucile, andremo sulla collina in modo tale che il rumore degli spari non sveglino tutti! …. Su Andrè, sbrighiamoci, prendiamo i fucili e andiamo via immediatamente!"

Udiamo la voce di mio padre alle nostre spalle.

"Oscar! … Non c'è alcun bisogno di andare sulla collina ad allenarvi, se volevi proteggere questi due … incapaci, prima che io mi rendessi conto che sono dei buon annulla, beh a quanto vedi, ormai è tutto inutile! Cosa credi, che io non sapessi già che questi … inetti, sanno occuparsi solo di affari e nient'altro!"  
Charles ribatte: "Ma Signor Generale!"  
"Sta zitto! Che solo a guardarti, mi ricordo che devo cambiare il mio … talamo nuziale, per colpa tua, e quale momento propizio avrei, se non questo di sfidarti a duello! Ma so benissimo che se lo facessi, avrei l'opportunità di rendere vedova mia figlia …. Quindi, è meglio per te che cerchi di non pensare, al torto che ho subito …. E questo vale anche per te Louis,che sia ben chiaro!

Andrè ed io ci sentiamo a disagio per il discorso che mio padre ha appena fatto a i mariti della mie sorelle …. Dopo tutto anche noi non siamo stati da meno, se solo sapesse che io e Andrè abbiamo usato la scrivania come … letto, sarebbe capace di sfidare anche noi a duello.

Mio padre mi scruta e di dice: "Cos'hai Oscar, perché quella faccia, hai da dirmi qualcosa anche tu?!"  
Balbetto, spero che non si accorga che anch'io ho qualcosa da nascondergli, ribatto: "Louis, Charles … prendiamo i fucili e cominciano il nostro allenamento."

Vedo Andrè e Oscar, dare lezioni di tiro a Louis e Charles, li osservo, solo a guardarli mi dispero, dopo aver accumulato la rabbia dentro, non ce la faccio più ed esplodo.

"Non è possibile! Ma dico su venti bersagli, Charles ti ne hai colpiti solamente quattro! .. E tu Loius appena due in più! Non è possibile! Ma si può sapere a caccia di cosa andate, di ….. bufali? Rinoceronti? Elefanti? Solo quelli non potreste mancare come bersaglio, visto che siete degli inetti!"  
"Padre per favore, così non risolviamo nulla!… Calmatevi! .. Cercate di non alterarvi, facendo così inasprite solamente gli animi ."  
"Oscar ma ci rendiamo conto che dovremo portarci dietro, non solo le tue sorelle che sanno impugnare solamente specchi e pettini, ma anche loro che sono uomini incapaci perfino di difendersi! .. E se qualcuno li dovesse attaccare? TUTTO QUESTO E' ASSURDO!... SE DOVESSE SUCCEDERE, COSA ACCADREBBRE?!"  
"Generale noi siamo qui ospiti al vostro palazzo per il matrimonio di Oscar, non eravamo certo preparati per partire in una missione militare!"  
"Si può sapere cosa diavolo farfugli Louis? E se malauguratamente, ti dovresti trovare di fronte a un'aggressione qualsiasi, tu non saresti capace nemmeno di difendere te stesso, figurarsi mia figlia! Sarete tutti morti! MALEDIZIONE!… Accidenti a me! Avrei dovuto scegliere per le mie figlie dei soldati valorosi non delle …. Donnette …. INCAPACI!"  
"Generale …."  
"STA ZITTO CHARLES, TI PROIBISCO DI RIBATTERE! … HAI IL CORAGGIO ANCHE DI PARLARE, DOPO AVER VISTO CHE NON SEI CAPACE NEMMENO DI SPARARE!.. IO … IO … SAREI CAPACE DI … Oscar, Andrè continuate ad allenare questi due buon'annulla! Io preferisco andare via altrimenti sarei capaci di … è meglio lasciar stare!"

Vedo mio padre allontanarsi in tutta fretta, è davvero fuori di se! Non voglio nemmeno pensare, a cosa accadrà durante la missione, mio padre ormai è sfiduciato nei loro confronti.  
Siamo tutti consapevoli che se dovesse accadere qualcosa durante il nostro viaggio, non potremo contare su Louis e Charles.

**Piccolo battibecco tra il Generale, le autrici e le … Lettrici …..**

**Terry:** "Generale ma insomma, avete visto cosa avete scatenato l'altra sera con il Vostro ingresso nella lavanderia?"  
**General**e: "Certo che l'ho visto, si sono tutte scagliate contro di me! Cosa pensavate , che io non leggessi le recensioni? Beh Vi sbagliate, eccome se le leggo è la prima cosa che faccio dopo che pubblicate il capitolo! …  
Per esempio, quella madamigella Francois 79 ha dichiarato di essersi divertita moltissimo per il mio sciv ... Pardon volevo dire dopo essere inciampato.  
Una curiosità madamigella, ma perché portate un nome maschile? Forse anche Vostro padre, non ne poteva più di ricevere in dote una nidiata di figlie femmine e quindi mi ha emulato, chiamandovi con il nome della mia adorata figlia?  
Puff … per fortuna che non sono l'unico a pensarla in questo modo, almeno nessuno potrà dire che sono l'unico matto sulla faccia della terra!

Cosa posso dire di quell'altra ….. Lupen 3 … che poi con il suo nome, mi ricorda un ladr … beh meglio lasciare stare, che a Corte di ladri ce ne sono, eccome ce ne sono! … Detto tra noi, ce ne sono un infinità, non soltanto di ladri ma anche di parassiti! … Scusate la mia digressione … emm … dicevo .. Voi madame Lupen, Vi siete addirittura piegata in due dal ridere, perché? .. Perché io sono caduto? Ma dico?! Chi è davvero fuori di testa? Io che sono scivolato, o Voi altri che ridete per il mio piccolo incidente? Ma … in che mondo viviamo?! Non c'è più alcun rispetto per .. per … un Generale dell'Esercito Francese quale io sono! ….. Però di una cosa devo darvi ragione … è tutta colpa di quelle due STREGHE … Tutto questo è soltanto per colpa loro, se sono finito a terra e con la parrucca bagnata. Che figura!  
Invece Madamigella Tetide Voi dite che me la sono cercata? .. E che per giunta io sarei fuori di testa? OH SIGNORE, ma quante ne devo sentire! .. Ma dico Madamigella, commetto forse un reato se mi assicuro che in lavanderia svolgono al meglio i lavori di pulizia? Io non credo, anzi è un mio diritto accertarmi che tutto funzioni e che venga eseguito al meglio, e questo vale anche per il bucato! ….. Oh! Spero di aver messo in chiaro la mia posizione!"  
Per non parlare di quella Australia che non fa che ridere alle mie palle e mi chiama addirittura "Pazzo Rinsecchito" e poi, come se non bastasse, ha dato pure della scimunita a Sua Maestà la regina .. dico alla Regina! .. Scimunita?! Madamigella Australia, badate bene a come parlate, potreste essere rinchiusa nelle segrete della Bastiglia! …. E li sapete quanti fantasmi che potrebbero farvi compagnia? Ve lo dico io,un infinità! … Ehi ! Madamigella Australia, ricordatevi che io non sono un folle, sono lucidissimo, che Vi sia ben chiaro!

Oh non è possibile tutto questo fragore intorno a me, ed è sempre e soltanto per colpa di quelle due, chi? Naturalmente le autrice di questa incredibile storia! Ma perché proprio io? Nessuno mi capisce ... sono un povero incompreso!  
Invece, Voi madame Lucciola, non so se ringraziarVi ,o arrabbiarmi, visto che anche Voi, vi siete divertita come tutti gli altri del mio scivolone, scccccc ... però non ditelo a nessuno , ma è stata tutta colpa del sapone!  
A palazzo Jarjayes, si fa spreco di sapone, ma da domani lo razionalizzerò e poi vedremo se la prossima volta che andrò a controllare le pezze di mia figlia scivolerò ancora!"  
Invece, Voi madamigella Fatacristallina, sull'accaduto non Vi siete ancora pronunciata, e sinceramente non so come interpretare il .. Vostro silenzio! .. Voglio ben sperare che il Vostro sia un assenso di solidarietà, e non l' ennesima frase fatta: "Ben Vi sta Generale!" .. Spero di no, visto che il Vostro nome esprime infinita dolcezza! …..  
Un momento e che dire di quella … Luna, che di tanto in tanto mi scrive per deridermi?!... Povero me!

Per fortuna che almeno La Contessa Swimmila che con la sua vena "Artistica e Poetica" almeno mi difende da quelle due ...indemoniate.  
Contessa colgo l'occasione di ringraziarvi per la Vostra infinita comprensione che avete sempre e comunque dimostrato per la mia augusta persona, anche se lo so benissimo che Voi siete una …. Dama … molto ma molto … come dire … ecco si ….. deliziosamente ironica! ….Però almeno apprezzo che mi indoriate la pillola! ( So benissimo che anche Voi la pensate come tutte quante le altre, e solo che Volete sicuramente entrare nelle mie grazie, per ottenere qualche favore, e allora mi adulate in ogni recensione che lasciate! … Credevate forse che io non Vi avessi capito? Ma non mi importa, ciò che mi preme, che mi difendiate davanti a tutti … anche se apparentemente!) Mi inchino alla Vostra bellezza e Vi bacio la mano come si addice a una nobildonna del vostro rango. Spero che non fraintendiate il mio gesto, mi ritengo semplicemente un gentil' uomo e nulla più!  
Ahh le pezze, le pezze! …. Mi hanno fatto scivolare! …"  
**Terry: "**E ora, cosa centrano le pezze? Non avete appena interloquito con le vostre … affezionate ammiratrici?"  
**Generale:** Ammiratrici? Ma quali ammiratrici, ma non avete letto le recensioni che hanno lasciato? Ma se quell'esercito di donne si sono tutte scagliate contro di me! .. Solo perché sono andato a rovistare le pezze di mia figlia in lavanderia …. O non ne posso davvero più, mi sento davvero esausto!"  
**Aizram:** "Basta!Le pezze non sono un problema maschile!"  
**Generale:** "Noooo! Proprio Voi tacete, che tra qualche settimana verrò a sfidarvi a duello!E poi vedremo se continuerete a prendervi gioco di me!... …. Cosa c'è adesso avete paura? Ummm …. Non parla più … Che strano, sicuramente l'ho spaventata, meglio così!... Cosa c'è, non dite davvero più nulla? .. Siii! TREMATE MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM, LA MIA VENDETTA COLPIRA' ANCHE VOI! …. OHHHH Per fortuna che non dice più una parola! .. Ci sono riuscito: L'ho intimorita! Finalmente!

**Aizram:** "Vi sbagliate Generale Jarjayes, non sono affatto scappata, sono a vostra disposizione, monsieur!  
**Generale:** "Un momento ... non è che ... avete saputo della mia ... erbetta magica, vero? …, E fosse così allora ... MARGUERITEEEE AIUTOOOOOOO! … TEMO DI ESSERE DIVENTATO L'OGGETTO SPERIMENTALE DI DUE ASSATANATEEE! …."  
**Aizram**: "Nooooo!Signor Generale ...voi non sapete nulla di me...mentre io so tutto di voi!  
**Generale:** "CREDETE? VOI PARLATE BENE , MA ASPETTATE CHE VI ACCHIAPPO! TANTO A BREVE PASSERO' DA CASA VOSTRA, VOI NON LO SAPETE MA SAREMO VICINI DI CASA E QUESTO MI BASTA."  
**Aizram:** "Davvero? E come farete a trovarmi?"  
**Generale**: "SEMPLICE, SAREMO IN POCHI , BASTERA' CHIEDERE DI VOI E VI TROVERO', PAROLA DI GENERALE!

**Aizram**: Sapete...sono sulle pagine bianche...ho pure una targa...certo che mi troverete...ma io vincerò il duello!"  
**Generale:** "Impossibile madamigella, anche se indossate il "Camice Bianco" non significa che Voi possiate sopraffarmi! …. Avete parlato di targa? Cos'è questa targa? Spiegatevi, il mio è un ordine! IO SONO UN GENERALE DELL'ESERCITO FRANCESEEE! METTETEVELO IN TESTA, TARGA O NON TARGA A ME NON MI IMPORTA, VOI POTRESTE ESSERE ANCHE IL SINDACO DELLA VOSTRA CITTA',IO VI SFIDERO' COMUNQUE A DUELLO .. STATENE CERTA!"  
**Aizram:** "Ma avete 60 anni...nel 2018...dunque...vediamo...ve lo devo proprio dire?!"  
**Generale:** "MA ... MA ... COME VI PERMETTETE? IO FUNZIONO BENISSIMO A QUALSIASI ETA'! CAPITOOO?  
**Aizram:** "Sarà...ma la polverina?!"  
**Generale:** "MA QUALE POLERINA! CREDETE DAVVERO CHE NON SAPPIA CHE SIA LAUDANO? VE L'HO GIA'DETTO: io funziono benissimooo!"  
**Aizram**: "Valeriana Generale, valeriana. Non laudano. Valeriana!"  
**Generale (Pensa):** "Ops … Per fortuna che l'altra arpia sta scrivendo il cap. per domani, ed è tutta intronata per la stanchezza, ormai è quasi mezzanotte ihihih! Al meno mi ha salvato la faccia con questo piccolo equivoco ihihihih! … Continua a scrivere arpia, così almeno continui a zittire ed io devo difendermi solo da Aizram ihihihih!..."  
**Aizram:** "Generale, niente scuse. Voi non funzionate più a dovere."  
**Generale:** " A si? Dove volete e quando volete! Va bene? .. O no! Cosa ho detto? .. Io ... io ... no ... non ditelo a Marguerite vi prego...scusate ... ritiro tutto ... no... MARGUERITEEE PERDONAMIIIIIII….."  
**Terry:** "Su su Generale, metterò io la buona parola con Aizram, le dirò di non dire nulla alla Vostra Signora, state tranquillo!"  
**"Generale:** " Madame Terry che piacere, siete tornata! Ma Voi non eravate impegnata per il prossimo capitolo? Comunque ben ritrovata! Dicevate madame?! Che posso davvero contare su di Voi? Allora ci pensate Voi la mettere la buona parola con Madamigella Aizram? Ci posso contare?"  
**Terry:** "Ma si certo … parola di autrice!"  
**Generale:** " Ummm….. Parola di autrice? Allora si che debbo preoccuparmi! … vedete che ... se voi ... terrete la bocca chiusa anzichè vendicarmi un po' x volta, Vi do solamente un colpo secco, così non soffrirete!"  
**Aizram:** "Oh Santo cielo!.. Terry, ma hai sentito? E tu che gli hai anche promesso di non dire nulla a madame! … E no! Allora sarò io a spifferare tutto, non soltanto a Vostra moglie Generale, ma anche a vostra figlia Joséphine, così imparate!"  
**Generale:"**NO NO NOOOOO! .. VI PREGO NOOO! …. E VA BENE, MI PIEGO AL VOSTRO VOLERE, GIURO CHE NON SFIDERO' A DUELLO NESSUNA DI VOI … PAROLA DI GENERALE!"  
**Terry:** "Davvero Signore?"  
**Generale:** "Si si .. fate di me ciò che volete, non dirò più una parola …  
** Le autrici:** "Ahahahahahaah! …"  
**Terry:** "Hai sentito Aizram? Il nostro ben amato Generale, ha deciso di piegarsi al nostro volere,però!"  
**Aizram:** "Si Terry, ho sentito .. finalmente ha capito chi decide "NOI GENERALE!"  
**Generale:** "Si si certo … a i Vostri ordini …."  
**Generale pensa:** " Si certo ….. come no, Almeno x il momento, al prossimo capitolo vedrete! …  
La mia vendetta colpirà entrambe, soprattutto a quella …. Aizram rinsecchita, visto che tra un po' prenderò le redini in mano della mia Contea, e diventerà uno dei miei sudditi, da lei soltanto pretenderò gabelle esorbitanti, almeno tre volte tanto ihihihihih! "


	76. Chapter 76

_**I Generi del Generale**_

Sono nel salone, mi appresto per salire e andare in camera mia quando sento dei passi e un urlo.

"MARGUERITEEE! …"

Sussulto, mi volto in direzione dell'ingresso e vedo arrivare a passo spedito mio marito.

"Augustin, si può sapere perché urli in questo modo?"

"MARGUERITE … E' TUTTA COLPA DI QUEI DUE INCAPACI SE URLO IN QUESTO MODO!"

"Su calmati Augustin, non gridare, così facendo spaventerai tutta la famiglia, soprattutto Luisa che non sta bene, ed i nostri nipoti che dormono ancora!"

"Si si hai ragione, cercherò di ridimensionare il tono della voce, ma calmarmi sarà alquanto impossibile!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti succede, perché sei così agitato?"

"Marguerite …. Marguerite, quei …. quei due inetti che dovrò portare con me, non sanno nemmeno impugnare il fucile, adesso hai capito perché sono così arrabbiato?"

"Stai parlando forse di ….."

"Charles e Louis, di chi se no! … Sono con Oscar e Andrè ad allenarsi! … Altro che allenarsi, quei due buoni a nulla non sanno fare un bel niente! .."

"Ma tu li hai visti?"

"Certo che si, li ho osservati, senza che si accorgessero di me! Li ho visti prima tirare di scherma, e non ti dico quanto erano ridicoli, non sanno nemmeno come sia fatta una spada! Sarebbero capaci di farsi male da soli! E credimi, tu saresti più brava di loro!.. E poi, dopo che si sono resi conto che erano delle … nullità, hanno chiesto ad Andrè ed a Oscar di tirare con il fucile! … Perché a loro dire, sono più esperti a sparare, visto che vanno a caccia!…"

"Meno male Augustin, almeno sanno usare il fucile e sparare!"

"SIIII COME NO MARGUERITE! Quei due fanno ridere, altro che sanno sparare! .. Magari riescono a colpire un bersaglio solo a distanza ravvicinata, sempre se il bersaglio è fermo. Perché se si muove….sono un vero flagello! Degli incapaci! Che neppure dei bambini possono fare un simile disastro. Secondo me, non sanno usare neppure una fionda! Ma dove sono cresciuti? In un convento di educande?"

"Augustin vuoi dire che ….. Voi partirete, e Louis e Charles non sanno nemmeno usare il fucile?!"

"Si Marguerite è così! Capisci adesso in che guaio siamo?! Mi porterò dietro due imbecilli che non sarebbero capaci nemmeno di difendersi, nel malaugurato caso in cui fossimo attaccati, cosa peraltro neppure così improbabile, e poi … portarsi dietro due figlie sprovvedute che sanno solamente spazzolarsi i capelli,! Oh mio Dio! .. Cos'altro doveva capitarmi! ….. Se avessi saputo Marguerite, avrei insegnato anche a loro ad usare le armi come ho fatto con Oscar! … E magari avrei scelto per loro dei soldati come mariti, e non degli inetti simili! Che saranno anche nobili, ottimi affaristi, ma con le armi….."

Silvia, Marianne ed io, entriamo allegramente in casa, vediamo nostro Padre adirato e gli chiedo: "Cosa Vi succede Padre, perché quell'espressione arrabbiata?"

"Perché dici Joséphine? Tu mi chiedi perché!"

Mia moglie mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Calmati Augustin, non vorrai adesso fare una scenata alle nostre figlie?!"

"Certo che si Marguerite! … Loro devo sapere che razza di buoni a nulla hanno sposato!"

Joséphine incalza: "E no un momento Padre! Io non so perché adesso ce l'abbiate con i nostri mariti, ma Vi ricordo li avete scelti Voi per noi, ed a noi è andata bene così! E invece di insultarli, perché non ci spiegate cosa avete contro di loro?"

"Joséphine! Proprio Charles e quell'altro, Louis, non sono capaci nemmeno di colpire un elefante, a distanza ravvicinata, altro che cacciatori, sono due buoni a nulla!"

"Padre, abbiamo visto i nostri mariti con Andrè e Oscar tirare con il fucile, sinceramente non mi sembrano tanto dei buoni a nulla come Voi dite, io direi che se la cavino abbastanza bene."

"Joséphine, vi ricordo che dobbiamo partire, affrontare un viaggio molto lungo, e dobbiamo poter contare su persone chesappiano almeno difendersi!"

Marianne ribatte: "Ma Padre, come avete detto poc'anzi, noi dobbiamo andare in viaggio, non in missione, non capisco perché Vi agitiate così tanto!"

Le parole di Marianne mi mettono in difficoltà, non posso certo dire loro che il nostro viaggio in realtà è una missione, con tutti i relativi rischi, tento di cavarmela comunque e ribatto: "..Un viaggio comporta sempre dei pericoli, c'è sempre il rischio di essere assaliti dai briganti! ..Ma di cosa vado a parlare con voi, tanto non potete capire!"

Joséphine incalza: "E anche se fosse Padre! Io certo non viaggerò disarmata, anzi, sapete che Vi dico?! Padre, insegnatemi a mettere un colpo in canna, voglio imparare a sparare, su Padre andiamo in armeria a prendere le pistole."

Marianne ribatte: "Spa .. sparare Joséphine? Tu stai forse scherzando?"

"Affatto sorella, se Oscar ha imparato ad usale le armi, non vedo perché non potremmo imparare a farlo anche noi, e poi nostro Padre ha ragione, il nostro sarà un viaggio molto lungo, e non sappiamo cosa potrebbe accaderci lungo il tragitto! …. Padre io sono pronta, possiamo andare quando volete!"

Vedo mia sorella Marianne titubante e tento di spronarla: "Su Marianne, non intimorirti, non siamo da meno di un uomo, e se nostra sorella è diventato un ottimo soldato, non vedo perché noi non dovremmo almeno saper impugnare una pistola!"

"Va .. va bene Joséphine, però tutto questo io lo trovo insolito."

"Anche per me Marianne, però credo che sia la cosa più giusta da fare! … Allora Padre, noi siamo pronte! ….. Vero Marianne?"

"Si .. si .. Joséphine … va bene! …. Padre possiamo incominciare."

La richiesta di Joséphine mi lascia perplesso, guardo le mie figlie e dico loro: "Si avete ragione, preparatevi ….. entro stasera dovrete imparare almeno a sparare, magari la sorte vi aiuterà a colpire il bersaglio! … Joséphine, Marianne andate a cambiarvi d'abito, non vorrete rimanere così … con questi vestiti addosso?!"

"Veramente Padre, noi non abbiamo mai indossato abiti maschili e …."

"Beh cominciate ad abituarvi all'idea, certo non penserete di viaggiare conciate in questo modo?!"

Marianne ribatte immediatamente: "Cosa? Ma Padre, davvero volete farci viaggiare in abiti maschili?"

"Certo che si, cosa ti aspetti, di incipriarti il naso,o magari truccarti il viso durante il viaggio? Voi due andate in camera di vostra sorella Oscar e indossate immediatamente i suoi abiti …"

"Ma Padre, non riusciremo mai ad entrare negli abiti di nostra sorella, lei è troppo magra!"

"Uhmm .. avete ragione …. Allora indossate quelli dei vostri mariti! Almeno serviranno a qualcosa….."

"Ma Padre, gli abiti dei nostri mariti sono troppo grandi per noi, come facciamo?"

"Oh queste donne, quanti problemi che hanno! Per il momento indossate quelli dei vostri mariti, stringeteli in vita con .. delle cinture, e nel pomeriggio andrete da madame Bertin, e cercate di trovare qualcosa di adatto a voi! … Ma è possibile che debba essere io a suggerirvi certe cose? Su adesso sbrigatevi, e poi tornate qui per gli allenamenti, forza via, muovetevi, non abbiamo certo tempo da perdere! Anche tu Silvia va con loro che devo rimanere da solo con tua madre, ho bisogno di parlare con lei!"

"Si Padre, ora vado, vi lascio."

Le mie figlie percorrono la scalinata ancora incredule, borbottano per via delle parole che ho appena detto.

Marguerite ed io rimaniamo da soli, le dico: "Marguerite, ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai detto ieri sera."

"A proposito di cosa Augustin?"

"A proposito di Oscar, sull'eventualità che possa aspettare un bambino."

"E allora Austin?"

"Vedi .. io direi che sarebbe meglio che tu nel pomeriggio l'accompagnassi da Lassonne …"

"Augustin!? Ancora?"

"Marguerite, è meglio che facciano due chiacchiere, magari Lassonne la potrebbe istruiresu come comportarsi, in caso scoprisse di essere in incinta durante il viaggio."

"Augustin, spero che non accada, e poi perché portarla da Lassonne, con lei ci sarebbero le sue sorel ….."

"Come ti auguri che non accada? Ma sei forse diventata pazza?! .. Io voglio che accada, eccome se lo voglio!"

"Augustin, non pensi alle diffic …."

"E basta Marguerite, non ti sembra di averne già parlato abbastanza ieri sera? …. Senti, oggi porta Oscar da Lassonne, trova tu il modo, la maniera di convincerla."

"E in che modo?"

"Sei o non sei una donna? Trova il modo giusto per convincerla! … E' mai possibile che in questa casa devo pensare a tutto io?"

Sospiro e dico: "E va bene! Vedrò di trovare il modo!"

"Oh finalmente! .. Dopo il cattivo risveglio che quei due mi hanno dato, almeno le donne della mia famiglia, mi hanno rincuorato almeno un poco! ….Allora mando a Lassonne un biglietto per avvisarlo, così si prepara un bel discorso….".

Vedo Marguerite scuotere la testa, sconsolata.

Vado nel mio studio, Marguerite mi segue, e scrivo:

"Mio caro amico, nel pomeriggio verranno nel tuo studio mia moglie e la mia piccola figliola. Sapessi che fatica che ho fatto per convincere la mia amata Marguerite…..Vedi, dovremo partire per un lungo viaggio, e vorrei che Oscar fosse preparata per ogni evenienza. Sai, io ho completamente evitato questa parte, come dire…., ecco….. molto femminile….. della sua educazione, e non vorrei che rimanesse spiazzata, nell'eventualità di una gravidanza durante il viaggio. Spiegale quali saranno i sintomi e come comportarsi, se potrà cavalcare, tirare di scherma o altro. Io spero, desidero, voglio, il mio nipotino. E poco mi importa di affrontare il viaggio con una donna in stato interessante! Se fosse necessario, la porterei a cavallo con me, la curerei, la proteggerei da qualsiasi cosa!Tutto, pur di avere il mio nipotino! Capisco però che durante un viaggiopossa essere complesso da gestire, soprattutto per Oscar che non ha certamente ben chiaro cosa possa accaderle. E poi con noi non ci sarà mia moglie, l'unica con cui forse potrebbe confidarsi. Proprio per questo la mando da te. Una bella spiegazione scientifica. Fai conto di essere un suo recettore. Sii metodico, oserei dire militare. Mi raccomando! E se poi tu le suggerissi come fare per rimanere incinta…..tanto meglio! Ti ringrazio per la tua certa disponibilità,

Augustin Reinyer François de Jarjayes"

Piego il biglietto, chiamo la servitù e dico di consegnare il plico sigillato al dottore Lassone, il prima possibile.

Rimango in silenzio, per qualche istante e Marguerite mi domanda.

"Cosa c'è perché non parli più?"

"Sto ascoltando gli spari, e provo a immaginare quei due inetti! ….. Sono sicuro che a mala pena riescano a inquadrare il bersaglio! … Per tutti i numi ….. che generi incapaci che mi ritrovo!"

"Marianne guarda qua! .. Sono i pantaloni di Charles! … Io non sarò magra come Oscar, ma non sono nemmeno tanto grassa da entrare qui dentro ah ah ah!"

"Joséphine, ma in tutta sincerità dimmi, come ti è saltata in testa l'idea di prendere lezioni d'armi da nostro Padre?"

"Ascolta Marianne, credo che in fondo nostro Padre abbia ragione, non possiamo affrontare un simile viaggio ignorando i pericoli che potremmo incontrare lungo il cammino! … Però Marianne … non lo so … però … ho l'impressione che ci nascondano qualcosa! …"

"Perché mai fai di questi pensieri Joséphine?"

"Marianne …. I nostri mariti per esempio, perché mai hanno tutto questo interesse a volersi allenare?! … E poi perché nostro Padre è così furioso perché Charles e Louis non sanno destreggiarsi come due soldati?! … Nostro Padre ha sempre saputo che i nostri mariti sono uomini d'affari e non d'armi, allora perché si arrabbia così tanto? .. Non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma secondo me, ci nasconde qualcosa!"

"Joséphine, secondo me, tu lavori troppo di fantasia! .. Su dai sbrighiamoci, non vorrei che nostro Padre si adirasse perché lo facciamo aspettare, non voglio sorbirmi ancora i suoi malumori."

Un tocco deciso dietro la porta, la voce grave.

"Joséphine, Marianne, su sbrigatevi! .. Ma si può sapere quanto tempo ancora vi occorre? Ma dico, voi due sapete che quando saremo in viaggio non potrete perdere tanto tempo per infilarvi una camicia e un pantalone?! .. Fate prestooo!"

Spalanco la porta e dico: "Padre calmatevi siamo pronte da un pezzo!"

"Joséphine, non fare dell'umorismo che non è il caso. Ci avete messo troppo tempo per cambiarvi … dovete prendere parte a una lezione d'armi, non andare ad un ballo!"

Nostro Padre ci scruta con diffidenza e ci dice: "Umm … così vestite va molto meglio … però …"

"Cosa c'è Padre, perché Vi siete soffermato sulle nostre scarpe?"

"Perché, sono così strane quelle scarpe femminile con indosso degli abiti maschili!"

"Ma Padre, non pretenderete che mettiamo le scarpe dei nostri mariti! .. Sono troppo grandi!"

"Si si lo so! Però nel pomeriggio, quando andrete ad acquistare degli abiti per il viaggio, non dimenticate di comprare anche delle calzature adatte agli indumenti, vi avverto che vi serviranno anche degli stivali!"

Marianne ribatte timidamente: "Avete detto stivali Padre?"

"Si si Marianne, ho detto stivali, non scordare che dovremo attraversare le Alpi, e in quelle zone fa molto freddo. Quindi dovrete provvedere a maglioni e cappe molto pesanti."

Vedo le mie figlie pensierose, ribatto immediatamente: "Cosa credevate di fare una gita in campagna?

E adesso su sbrigatevi che si è fatto tardi, ci avete già messo molto tempo per prepararvi, adesso non possiamo perderci in chiacchiere, muovetevi!"

"Ma Padre cosa dite?! Noi siamo state velocissime!"

"A si?! Non certo per me! Su sbrigatevi!"

"Come desideratePadre, a i vostri Ordini ihihih!"

"Joséphine! Non prendermi in giro … non lo sopporto!"

Certo che quelle due, vestite così, sono davvero buffe! Camice bianche enormi, infilate nei antaloni, con le maniche arrotolate, lasciate in parte sbottonate, con il collo a vista. I pantaloni, larghi, troppo larghi! Li hanno dovuti legare con una corda in vita….poverette! E poi sono lunghi! Arrivano fino a metà polpaccio …. speriamo che madame Beltrin possa fare qualcosa per loro!

Percorriamo in tutta fretta il corridoio senza sapere dove dovremmo andare, chiedo a mio Padre: "Padre dove dobbiamo andare per prendere lezioni di tiro?"

"Ovunque, l'importante che sia lontano da quegli incapaci dei vostri mariti! .. Non vorrei che vedendovi imbracciare il fucili, si emozionassero, e vi colpissero involontariamente!"

"Ma Padre cosa dite, Voi li sottovalutate in una maniera eccessiva!"

"Vedi di star zitta Marianne, so quello che dico! .. Se affermo che quei due sono …. ridicoli, è perché lo sono!"

"Come dite Voi Padre, tanto sapete sempre quello che dite!"

Siamo con Charles e Louis sulla collina ad esercitarci con il fucile, quando udiamo altri colpi di armi da fuoco, guardo mio marito e gli dico: "Senti anche tu Andrè? Oltre a noi c'è qualcun altro che si sta allenando con le armi! … Ma chi sarà mai?"

"Credo che sia tuo Padre Oscar, è l'unico che potrebbe allenare!"

"Mio Padre? Tu credi?"

"Si Oscar, credo che sia lui!…"

Charles, Louis, finiamo le bottiglie che sono nella cassa, e poi torniamoa palazzo. Ormai ci alleniamo da stamattina all'alba, e cominciamo ad avvertire la stanchezza, riprenderemo nel pomeriggio!"

"Va bene Oscar … come vuoi!"

Facciamo ritorno a casa, gli spari diventano sempre più sonori.

"Oscar, chiunque si stia allenando, lo sta facendo nel retro del palazzo!"

"Andrè, è già da un po' che sentiamo colpi di fucili, voglio proprio vedere di chi si tratta."

Tutti insieme andiamo nel retro del palazzo.

Occhi sgranati, bocche spalancate …. Vediamo mio Padre allenare le mie sorelle con il fucile.

"Joséphine, ti ho detto che devi guardare nel mirino se vuoi colpire il bersaglio …. Avanti spara!"

Vedo mia sorella puntare il fucile, sparare e colpire, mio Padre esclama soddisfatto: "Di questo passo, saprai cavartela meglio di tuo marito!"

"Padre, credo che Voi stiate esagerando."

"Non sto affatto esagerando, ho visto Charles sparare, e ti dico che non sarebbe capace di colpire nemmeno un bisonte! …. Dopo tutto di cosa mi meraviglio, sei una Jarjayes!"

Mio Padre non si accorge della nostra presenza, intervengo: "Invece non è così Padre, Vi informo che Charles e Louis, con un po' allenamento, sono capaci di colpire un bersaglio a distanza …."

"AH siete qui! … Ehi voi due, avete visto le mie figlie? Mica male, per aver imbracciato un fucile per la prima volta, direi che sanno destreggiarsi meglio di voi, che asserite di andare a caccia!"

Vedo i miei cognati esterrefatti, sono ancora increduli dopo aver assistito alla scena, Louis ribatte appena: "Ma .. Marianne cara io …. non credo ai miei occhi, tu con un fucile in mano!"

Mio Padre risponde immediatamente: " Di cosa ti meravigli?! Non si affronta un viaggio portandosi dietro delle donnette a lucidarsi le unghie! …. Marianne, Joséphine, basta perdere tempo, continuiamo!"

Andrè mi sorride e dice: "Oscar, torniamo in casa, non disturbiamo tuo Padre con il suo allenamento. Tra un po' sarà anche ora di pranzo!"

"Si Andrè andiamo! …. Ho bisogno di rinfrescarmi un po', sono tutta sudata!"

Vedo la nonna venirci incontro, mi dice: "Oscar, tua madre è in camera sua, ti sta aspettando, vuole parlarti."

"Adesso vado nonna! … Andrè ci vediamo dopo."

Mi appresto ad andare in camera di mia madre, busso.

"Madre, posso entrare?"

"Vieni cara, ti aspettavo! …. Come sono andate le esercitazioni con Louis e Charles?"

"Madre vedete, loro non sono dei soldati, e non si può certo pretendere che abbiano una conoscenza assoluta delle armi, , tutto sommato, con un po' di allenamento miglioreranno!"

"Si, però tuo Padre è preoccupato del fatto che dovranno venire con voi, senza che le sappiano adoperare in maniera adeguata."

"Madre non posso nasconderVi che la cosa preoccupa anche me, ed è uno dei motivi per cui con noi verrà il Maggiore Girodelle. E comunque, durante il viaggio, continueremo ad allenarli"

"Cosa? Il Maggiore Girodelle! Anche lui prenderà parte alla missione?"

"Non ve l'ha detto mio Padre?"

"No … ieri abbiamo parlato di tante cose, sicuramente l'avrà dimenticato! …. Oscar io ….. insomma Girodelle in missione con Voi, sinceramente mi intimorisce non poco."

"Perché Madre?"

"Come sarebbe a dire perché? E' evidente che non ha occhi che per te, secondo me quel ragazzo prova ancora dei sentimenti nei tuoi riguardi, e non vorrei che in questi mesi che dovrete stare fianco a fianco si dovessero venire a creare delle discussioni tra te e Andrè."

"Madre, ma Vi rendete conto di ciò che dite? Queste sono assurdità! Io non ho mai avuto interesse per Girodelle e Voi lo sapete."

"Si certo che lo so figlia mia, ma sai com'è, per quanto tu lo possa tenere lontano, può bastare uno sguardo di troppo … una parola, un gesto, per provocare la gelosia tra due uomini … o un malinteso!... Oscar ascolta tua madre …. stai attenta figlia mia …."

"Ma Madre, io non capisco da dove nasca tutta questa Vostra preoccupazione, io amo Andrè e lui ama me e …"

"Oscar l'amore è anche gelosia, e spesso la gelosia è una cattiva consigliera, se non sbaglio anche tu, in svariati momenti, hai dimostrato di essere irrazionale nei confronti di tuo marito, o non è così? Ricordi che hai mandato via Anne!"

"Ma che centra adesso Anne?! Quella stupida, si era spudoratamente offerta ad Andrè, ed io non dovevo esserne gelosa?", inizio ad infervorarmi, solo il pensiero di quella….quella….mi manda fuori di testa!

"Si, certo che si Oscar, però, secondo te, Andrè si sarebbe concesso a lei?!"

Le parole di mia madre mi spiazzano, mi lasciano in silenzio, non rispondo. Sono perplessa, abbasso lo sguardo, imbarazzata, certo che Andrè non si sarebbe mai concesso a lei. Sono sicura di lui, di noi. Però il pensiero di quella…..uff…si, sono gelosa. Sento le gote calde, devo essere arrossita un poco.

"Visto Oscar? Il fatto di non provare alcun intesse per un'altra persona, non significa non scatenare la gelosia nella persona amata; quindi figlia mia stai molto attenta, so perfettamente che sei una donna che sa mantenere le distanze nei momenti opportuni, di questo non mi preoccupo!"

"Madre, ho capito cosa volete dirmi, e vi assicuro che farò tesoro delle Vostre parole! .. Ma ditemi, perché volevate parlare con me?"

"Ah si, con tutto quello che ti ho detto del Maggiore, per poco non dimenticavo! … Oscar, ascolta cara, nel pomeriggio le tue sorelle andranno da madame Beltrin ad acquistare gli abiti che porteranno in viaggio, e tu ed io dobbiamo andare dal dottor Lassonne.

"Dal dottor Lassonne! Madre, forse non state bene?"

"No no Oscar, io sto benissimo! Vedi .. vorrei che tu parlassi con lui …"

"Io…..ma…..non capisco! A riguardo di cosa Madre?"

Non so come affrontare il discorso con mia figlia, ma devo trovare il modo.

"Vedi Oscar, tu sei una donna sposata ed hai una regolare vita matrimoniale con tuo marito …"

Ascolto con stupore le parole di mia madre, e aspetto che finisca, anche se la chiacchierata sta prendendo una direzione che non mi piace affatto. Mi imbarazza anche solo alludere a certe questioni.

"Oscar …tu non puoi escludere di essereincinta, e se ciò non fosse, questo non significa che non possa accadere durante il viaggio …"

"Ma Madre, io non Vi capisco …"

"Ti prego lasciami finire! …. Vorrei che tu parlassi con il dottore per farti consigliare su come affrontare una simile eventualità …"

Vedo mia figlia arrossire, le mie parole l'anno messa a disagio. Si sta mordendo un labbro, stringe le mani, una nell'altra. È decisamente a disagio. Mio marito ha fatto un pessimo lavoro con la Sua educazione! Crescerla come un uomo! E non spiegarle nulla su queste questioni, come se fosse impossibile che lei un giorno avesse potuto desiderare dei figli!

Oscar resta un poco in silenzio, a meditare su quanto le ho appena detto.

"Madre io veramente non ci avevo nemmeno pensato."

"Lo immaginavo Oscar, lo so! Anch'io quando sono stata con … tuo Padre, nemmeno pensavo all'eventualità di aspettare un figlio! … Ero giovane ed inesperta, però è successo, e finché non accade non ci si rende conto di nulla. Ed è per questo che io vorrei che tu non ti sentissi impreparata ad un evento che comunque non puoi escludere dalla tua vita! E durante il viaggio, non potrò esserti di nessun aiuto…."

Guardo mia madre, con imbarazzo, ma riconosco che ha perfettamente ragione, infondo io, di queste cose, non so assolutamente nulla e un consiglio dal dottor Lassone, non potrà che farmi bene.

"Perché sei silenziosa Oscar?"

"Ho riflettuto Madre, credo che Voi abbiate ragione, nel pomeriggio mi accompagnerete dal dottor Lassonne, è giusto che mi consigli e mi aiuti a capire e a fare chiarezza su argomenti a me sconosciuti, e fare in modo che mi levi anche qualche dubbio!"

Mia madre mi abbraccia e mi dice: "Oh figlia mia, sono contenta che tu abbia capito! …. Nel pomeriggio ci recheremo da Lassonne per fare una bella chiacchierata, va bene cara?!"

"Si Madre!"

E' pomeriggio inoltrato, il sole splende con tutta la sua calura di luglio, l'insistente frinire delle cicale fa da cornice alla natura che ci circonda. Andrè ed io siamo sulla collina, che dista appena dal parco del palazzo.

Andrè è seduto sull'erba, appoggiato all'imponente tronco di una quercia secolare, sono sdraiata sull'erba, la mia testa poggia sulle sue gambe … le sue mani mi accarezzano i capelli, il viso … continuano a scendere .. mi sfiorano il collo, le sento risalire, le sue grandi dita sfiorano le mie labbra, lo guardo e mi perdo nel verde dei suoi occhi, mi emoziono, avrei tanto da dirgli ma le parole rimangono prigioniere.

Andrè continua ad accarezzarmi amorevolmente, mi sorride, mi dice: "E' ora di tornare Oscar, tuo Padre ci aspetta, tra non molto arriveranno Gerard e ….. Girodelle, e con Alain ed i nostri cognati, dobbiamo discutere sugli ultimi dettagli."

"Uhm … Andrè … e pensare che domani a quest'ora saremo in viaggio, e ci aspettano almeno due giorni di tenda!"

"Non me lo ricordare, significa dormire separatamente …"

"Se conosco bene mio Padre, sta sicuro Andrè che farà di tutto per assicurarci una tenda tutta per noi, magari tutta questa preoccupazione non l'avrà per le mie sorelle ah ah ah!"

Andrè continua ad accarezzarmi il viso, mi dice: "Oscar …"

"Si Andrè! …"

"Stasera voglio ripetere l'esperienza di … ieri sera …"

"Vuoi dire nella vasca da bagno?"

"Ah ah … Se lo vorrai perché no! .. Ma io intendevo trascorrere la serata nella nostra camera a cenare … io e te soli ….."

"Si Andrè, è ciò che desidero …. Desidero rimanere sola con te!"

Mi alzo, mi tolgo i fili d'erba attaccati ai pantaloni, gli dico: "Su Andrè sbrigati! Come hai detto poco fa, ci stanno aspettando ….. su Andrè, tirati su."

Gli porgo la mano, l'afferra, si solleva mi tira a se e mi ruba un lungo bacio appassionato! ….. Come sono dolci le sue labbra, mi inebrio del suo sapore, del suo profumo ….. sento il cuore battere all'impazzata …. Mi sento sua … totalmente sua ….e sono così felice! Mi piace stare tra le sue braccia, farmi cullare, accarezzare…quanto lo amo!

Percorriamo il sentiero, abbracciati, appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla … mi lascio cullare dal movimento dei nostri passi, i nostri cuori battono all'unisono.

Sono questi momenti solo nostri che attendo, che mi fanno capire quanto forte siano i nostri sentimenti.

Entriamo nel salone, non manca nessuno …. È presente anche Girodelle, appena Andrè ed io entriamo nel salone, ci guardano tutti, ci salutano, rispondiamo: "Buona sera a tutti!"

Appena vedo mia figlia e suo marito, con tono severo dico loro: "Finalmente siete arrivati, mancavate solamente voi! ….. Sbrighiamoci, andiamo nello studio!"

Mio Padre con un gesto della mano ci invita a seguirlo.

Percorriamo il corridoio, accanto a mio Padre ci sono Charles e Louis, seguiti da me e Andrè, accanto a noi ci sono Alain e Gerard ed infine Girodelle.

Mio Padre spalanca la porta dello studio e ci invita ad entrare, si assicura di chiudere la porta, e ci dice: "Signori prendete posto!"

Vedo mio Padre tirare a se la poltroncina dietro alla scrivania e sedersi, ciascuno di noi prende posto sulle poltroncine ….. istanti di silenzio ….

Guardo la scrivania, non nego che provo imbarazzo … penso ai momenti d'amore che ho condiviso con Andrè su quel tavolo, solo al pensiero rabbrividisco … ho la pelle d'oca, credo che il mio viso sia avvampato, non vorrei che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, soprattutto mio Padre!

Guardo mia moglie, le sue gote sono rosse, so che sta pensando a noi su quel tavolo, dove il Generale tiene i suoi documenti e …. il calamaio. Vedo la macchia che io e Oscar abbiamo lasciato …..sorrido …. Penso che abbiamo lasciato un ricordo indelebile di quella sera … del nostro amore … che emozione!

Guardo la scrivania e penso a Joséphine e me su quel tavolo … una domenica di tanti anni fa! …. Che ricordo turbolento su quella scrivania … davvero indimenticabile! Joséphine poi .. era davvero scatenata, che emozione! … Se solo lo sapesse il Generale sono sicuro che mi ammazzerebbe!

Guardo la scrivania, era il giorno del compleanno di Marianne un pomeriggio di tanti anni fa, la feci mia .. lì sopra … proprio dove il Generale trascorre la maggior parte del suo tempo libero, lo vedo appoggiare le mani e stringere la pipa tra le dita … se lo sapesse, sono sicuro che mi infilzerebbe con la spada!

Guardo i mariti delle mie figlie, tutti e tre, hanno un atteggiamento alquanto insolito, imbarazzato. Sono sicurissimo che stanno pensando a ciò che hanno fatto con le mie figlie qui sopra, su questo tavolo, se non fosse che mio nonno non vuole che io preda alcun provvedimento, gliel'avrei fatta pagare cara, però non è detto …. Se Charles e Louis pensano di averla fatta franca, si sbagliano di grosso. Loro non sanno che appena le loro mogli saranno andate via, oggi stesso mi vendicherò di tutte le offese che ho ricevuto da loro!

Questo vale solamente per Charles e Louis; la mia vendetta non colpirà Andrè … lui no, anche perché potrei fare io una brutta figura...

Mio nonno mi ha detto che benedirà la loro unione proprio su questa scrivania, dandomi il mio tanto agognato erede, stasera gli chiederò se è tornato qui con mia figlia, lo spero! …..

**Il siparietto**

**Protagonisti: Il GeneraleJarjayes, Alain, Terry, Aizram, e … Australia7**

**Buon divertimento!**

**Terry:** "Allora Generale, avete letto le recensioni del capitolo che abbiamo pubblicato ieri sera?"

**Generale:** "Che domanda! .. Certo che si!"

**Terry:** "Beh! … Allora cosa ne pensate?"

**Generale:** "E' meglio che non ve lo dica, madame."

**Terry:** "E perché mai? Sono tutte quante positive, di cosa Vi lamentate?"

Generale: "Saranno positive per … Voi due … a proposito, dove avete lasciato la Vostra complice?"

**Terry:** "Vi prego Generale, perché ci trattate in questo modo? Invece di arrabbiarVi, Voi dovreste ringraziare me e Aizram, per avervi reso tanto popolare su EFP."

**Generale:** "EFP? Per caso è un nuovo titolo nobiliare?"

**Le autrici:** " Ahahahahahah! ….."

**Generale**: "Un momento sento la risata di …. Si .. è lei … eccola lì .. è arrivata la Vostra complice madame Terry ….."

**Aizram:** "Buona sera Generale, cosa c'è, siete ancora arrabbiato per la storia della lavanderia?"

**Generale**: "Che domanda! .. Certo che si, Vi ricordo che sono scivolato per colpa Vostra!"

**Aizram:** "Ma non sono stata io a farvi scivolare in lavanderia... Io ho solo "spostato" la vostra parrucca …"

**Generale:** "Si lo so, ne sono al corrente, almeno di questo debbo darvi ragione, è stata un idea di ….. di Terry la strega...So anche che è stata la Vostra complice ad architettare tutto, voleva che io mi bagnassi i vestiti! Ma so anche, che l'idea di far bagnare e spostare la mia parrucca, è stata Vostra! … Pensavate che non lo sapessi? IO INVECE SO TUTTTOOO!

Visto che siamo in argomento, madamigella Aizram, voglio metterVi al corrente di un piccolo particolare: Voi forse non lo sapete, ma mentre l'arpia,cioè la Vostra complice,progettava il mio scivolone, la tastiera le tremava per le risate; dovevate vederla come si divertiva alle mie spalle, rideva con immenso piacere. Quando si tratta di prendermi in giro, ridete tutte, tanto sono soltanto io a rimetterci la faccia,Madamigella! E non è tutto .. i suoi figli la vedevano ridere, e ridevano anche loro! Forse pensavano che la loro madre fosse davvero impazzita e loro magari già speravano di liberarsi di lei, con l'idea di rinchiuderla in un convento, che liberazione sarebbe per me, magari! ihihihih! Ben la sta!

**Aizram:** "Basta Generale, parliamo d'altro, Volete i nipoti?

**Generale:** "Plurale? NIPOTI? DAVVERO? FINALMENTE SI METTERANNO A FUNZIONARE QUEI DUE!"

**Aizram**: "Plurale …. avete 3 figlie con voi in viaggio…"

**Generale:** "Siiiii tutti maschi, mi raccomando, che di femmine ce ne sono a volontà."

**Aizram:** "Nipoti è un plurale sia maschile che femminile."

**Generale:** "NOOOOO! VOGLIO SOLO MASCHI, CAPITOOO? QUESTO È UN ORDINEEEEE! VEDETE MADAMIGELLA, SE VOI NON NE SIETE A CONOSCENZA, VE LO DIRO' IO! … DUNQUE … L'ALTRA ARPIA MI HA SPIFFERATO CHE VOI VIVETE NEI PRESSI DELLE MIE PROPRIETA', PRIMA DI DECIDERE SUL SESSO DEL NASCITURA, PENSATECI BENE! IO SONO ARMATO: SPADA, PISTOLE E QUANT'ALTRO ... "

**Aizram:** "Nascitura? Generale, avete usato Voi il femminile..."

Generale: "NOOOOO! C'È STATO UN ERRORE DI TASTIERA. QUELL'ASINA CHE VI SIETE SCELTA COME COMPLICE DELLE VOSTRE MALEFATTE, NON SA NEMMENO SCRIVERE "NASCITURO" CON LA "O" CAPITOOOO?!"

**Aizram:** "Mi dispiace Generale, ma non vi credo!"

Generale: "SIIIII INVECE ME L'HA DETTO POCO FA! … A QUESTO PUNTO TEMO CHE SIATE VOI LA MENTE DI QUESTA STORIA, E QUELLA SCIMUNITA, E' SOLO IL VOSTRO BARACCIO DESTRO. MA TANTO TRA NON MOLTO FAREMO I CONTI, SAPRO' IO COME SISTEMARVI! PAROLA DI GENERALE!….. UHmm … Ma mi sfogherò sui miei generi, nel frattempo!

**Terry:** "In che modo Vi sfogherete?"

**Generale:** "AH! Siete di nuovo qui!"

**Terry:** "Certo che sono qui, mi ero nascosta per sentire cosa avreste detto alle mie spalle! .. Vi ho sentito quando mi avete data della scimunita!"

**Generale:** "Madame .. pardon … è soltanto un equivoco, non è colpa mia, m, di madamigella Aizram che ha fatto un piccolo errore di battitura. Vi assicuro che non mi permetterei mai di dare simili appellativi ad una donzella tanto cara e pia come … Voi …!"

**Terry**: "Uhmm … meglio così, anche se non Vi credo! Comunque ditemi, perché siete tanto arrabbiato?"

Generale: "Voi lo sapete benissimo, visto che Vi siete consultata con la Vostra … amica. A proposito dov'è andata? E scappata?"

**Terry:** "La mia amica scappata? Ma cosa dite Generale! Allora significa che non la conoscete abbastanza! .. Lei non è scappa, si è solo assentata un attimo. Però non mi avete ancora detto, cosa ne pensate delle recensioni che avete ricevuto?"

**Generale:** "AHsi, è vero, le recensioni … dunque …. ContessaSwimmila, Voi dite che trasformerò questa missione in un viaggio a luci rosse?! Ma no! .. E' sufficiente quel tanto che basta per concepire mio nipote, tutto qui! Invece mi preoccupa un poco l' osservazione che avete fatto riguardo a Sassoin, credo che abbiate ragione, temo che possa darmi dei problemi: lui con le sue crisi di astinenza, spero di non recarmi nei bordelli per andarlo ad acciuffare, sapete, è così sensibile al fascino femminile! …!

Terry: "Ma cosa dite Generale! Alain ormai è un uomo felicemente sposato, sono sicura che resisterà alle tentazioni."

**Generale:** "Voi dite madame?! … Lo spero …."

**Terry:** "Allora Generale, cosa dicevate a proposito delle recensioni?!"

Generale: " A si, si … quelle terribil ….. pardon .. adorabili e deliziose lettrici! ….. Vediamo … un attimo solo … leggo … Si ecco fatto … dunque … Madame Fatacristallina, era come pensavo, siete stata tra le poche che si è preoccupata per ilmio scivolone e Vi rinnovo i miei ringraziamenti! Comunque Vi informo che me la sono cavata soltanto con un grosso livido sulla coscia, spero che la mia amata Marguerite non se ne accorga, altrimenti riderebbe di me, e non credo di meritarmelo; dopo tutto mi preoccupo anche per la sua discendenza! … Per quanto riguarda Louis e Charles, non preoccupatevi, ribadisco, avranno quello che si meritano non voglio aggiungere altro, non vorrei che Voi lo andaste a spifferare … sapete, fidarsi è bene ma non fidarsi è meglio … meglio che me lo tenga per me!... Ho i miei buoni motivi per vendicarmi, soprattutto dopo quello che ho saputo da madamigella Aizram! .. Pensate che quei due ….. generi che mi ritrovo, parlavano tra di loro e dicevano: "E' anziano…... noi lo sopportiamo! E'che egli legge tutte le missive che lasciano il palazzo: le apre con il vapore, le legge, e poi le richiude!" …. Capito, cosa dicono alle mie spalle? Non credete che abbia i mie buoni motivi di sfidarli?"

**Aizram:** "Un momento Generale, Io non Vi ho detto assolutamente nulla, Voi come sempre avete origliato quando parlavo con Terry!"

**Generale:** " Ehm … Beh! E anche se fosse? E' nel mio interesse origliare, visto che siete tutti contro di me!

Madame Lupen, con tutto il rispetto dei buoni sentimenti, ma voglio dire che le romanticherie di Andrè non mi interessano, basta che faccia il suo dovere dandomi il mio erede!

Madame Tetide, tranquilla non preoccupatevi per mia figlia, come già vi ha assicurato Madamigella Aizram, ci penso io, affinché non le accada nulla.

Madama Lucciola, è inutile che Vi siate scusata, tanto io non le accetto le vostre scuse! Avete riso al mio famoso capitombolo e della mia ….. parrucca storta! Anche se mi avete detto che sono irresistibile, IO NON VI SCUSO, CHE VI SIA BEN CHIARO!"

Madamigella Aizram, credo di aver onorato tutte le mie "FANS" vero?"

**Aizram: **"No Generale, avete dimenticato ancora l'ultima …."

**Generale:** "Chi è la donzella che avrei dimenticato?"

**Australia7**: "Vi siete dimenticato me, Vecchio pazzo rinsecchito!"

**Generale:** "Come dite prego? Vecchio pazzo rinsecchito a me?! … Ma come Vi permettete! Io … io … Tenetevi pronta madamigella, Vi sfido a duello!"

**Australia7:** "Ma Quale duello vecchio scimunito! Dovreste prima trovarmi! Vi Assicuro che non è tanto facile cercarmi, non sono mica sulle pagine bianche!"

**Generale:** "AIZRAM! TERRY! DA DOVE E' SBUCATA QUEST'ALTRA?! NON VI BASTA L'ALLEANZA CHE AVETE FATTO CONTRO DI ME?! ADESSO VIENE FUORI UNA NUOVA ALLEATA? QUEST'ALTRA ARPIA DA DOVE ARRIVA?

**Australia7:** "Non arrabbiarti con chi non c'entra per niente, e permettimi di chiederti: Perche sei cosi? Hai subito un trauma cranico da piccolo o forse delle ferite di guerra ti hanno .. debilitato una parte del cervello dedita ad essere .. usata?! Ahah della serie: ci sei o ci fai?!"

**Generale:** "COSAAA?! …. SASSOINNNN SONO SICURO CHE ME L'HAI MANDATA TUUU! ….. DOVE SEI FINITO SASSOINNN! QUESTA DONZELLA SONO SICURO CHE E' TUA SORELLA, VERO SASSOIN?"

**Australia7:** " Il mio tesoruccio mio fratello?! Magari! … Spiacente, Alain non è mio fratello, risplendo di luce propria.

Ma dico?! Il troppo caldo ti ha portato a questo stato, its ok.. no panic! La cura mentale ti aiuterà a ristabilirti.. forse! .. ma anche .. no! … Terry, Aizram, è un vecchio pazzo rinsecchito! Eliminiamolo e basta! haha!"

**Generale:** "MA .. MADAMIGELLA SMETTETELA CHE ADESSO IMPUGNO LA SPADA E VI FACCIO VEDERE IO SE SONO DA ELIMINARE! E POI VEDREMO SE SONO VECCHIO E PAZZO!"

**Australia7: **" Vedete ragazze! Purtroppo, non si possono fare domande ad un pazzo e pretendere risposte normali.. Io sono convinta che un .. allontanamento fisico da palazzo gioverebbe a tutti.. ah ah! Torno a casa, quello che volevo dire al vecchio rinsecchito gliel'ho detto, posso andare! …. Buona fortuna a chi ti sta intorno ah ahah!"

**Generale:** "DANNAZIONEEE! … NON E' POSSIBILE, ESSERE TRATTATO IN QUESTO MODO DA UNA DONZELLA SIMILE! SASSOINN! L'HAI ISTRUITA A DOVERE CONTRO DI ME?!

**Alain:** "No Signore! Io nemmeno la conosco, però devo dire che la donzella ha carattere, sa come tenerVi testa ihihihih! ….. Madamigella Australia, forse anche Voi come il diavolo biondo, siete al comando di un esercito?"

**Australia7:** "Ahahahahah … Ma cosa dici Alain?! No! Io volevo solo dire a quel vecchio rinsecchito, di lasciare per un po' il palazzo, così la sua famiglia è più tranquilla! Tutto qui! …. Un'ultima cosa vecchio scimunito, sei stato davvero scostumato con me .. e una donzella a modo quale sono io, non va trattata in questo modo! Però non mi hai per niente scalfito! … Ah dimenticavo, comunque la tua Regina .. è tutta scema! Ah ahah ….! … Però sarebbe bello se mi unissi con te alla missione, sai che divertimento che sarebbe!"

**Generale:** "No non è possibile! … Ma come osa?"

**Alain:** "Come darVi torto madamigella, ma sapete, lui è fatto così, non ci possiamo fare niente, ma in fondo non è cattivo, è solo che di tanto in tanto va fuori di testa ihihih!"

**Generale:** "SASSOIN NON TI PERMETTO DI DIFENDERLA ALTRIMENTI TI SBATTO IN ISOLAMENTO, E GIURO CHE TI FARO' CONOSCERE TUO FIGLIO, QUANDO AVRA' COMPIUTO LA MAGGIORE ETA', CHIAROOO!"

**Alain:** "Si Generale, a i vostri ordini ihihih! … Torno a casa da mia moglie ahahah!"

**Australia:** "Aizram, Terry, però una domanda la vorrei porre a voi."

**Aizram:** "Certo che si Australia, cosa vuoi chiederci!"

**Australia7:** "Ascoltate, ma i reali non possono mandarlo in pensionamento forzato? Cosi almeno i 3 ragazzi

eviterebbero di vederlo almeno in caserma ahaha!"

**Generale**: "COME?! ANCHE QUESTO? NON E' POSSIBILE! .. "MA COME VI PERMETTETE! SIENTE UN .. UN'INSOLENTE!"

**Australia7:** "Bene, credo di aver detto tutto, ed è tempo che torni anch'io a casa! …."

Generale: " SI ANDATE VIA ANCHE VOI …. DAMA SQUINTERNATA, E NON FATEVI Più VEDERE! ….VOI SIETE PEGGIO DELLE AUTRICI! ….Puff … Se continuo ad arrabbiarmi in questo modo, finirò con il sentirmi fortuna che quei due zoticoni sono andati via! ….. AIZRAMMMM! TERRYYYY! NON VOGLIO PIU' VEDERE QUEI DUE INDIVIDUI IN VITA MIA! … CAPITOOO!

**Terry e Aizram:** "Generale, la pressione! … E poi, Alain lo dovrete vedere anche se non lo volete, avete dimenticato che domani partirà con Voi in missione? ….. Invece Australia è così tanto simpatica! …. Australia torna qui dove vai?!"

**Australia7:** "Ah ahahah! ….. Ci sentiamo dopo, adesso desidero fare due chiacchiere con Alain, è troppo simpatico ah ahah! …. Ehi tesoruccio aspettami, che dobbiamo parlare! …. Sabrina non essere gelosa, io voglio solamente scambiare qualche battuta con il mio soldato preferito! …."

**Terry:** "Generale, cosa c'è perché quella faccia?"

**Generale:** "Madame, non avete visto quella svitata come è corsa dietro a Sassoin? Secondo me, quella … Australia è matta come un cavallo!"

**Terry e Aizram**: "Generale siete davvero esagerato!"

**A tutte le nostri lettrici: se volete interloquire con il nostro amato Generale, è possibile farlo, mandandoci in posta privata domande o messaggi x lui, al resto ci pensiamo noi! Vi aspettiamo numerose ..**

Ascoltate/ ma i reali non possono mandarlo in pensionamento forzato? Cosi almeno i 3 ragazzi

eviterebbero di verdelo almeno in caserma ahaha

Marzia, 15:09Venite venite... troverete dei monaci, di bianco vestiti, ad attendervi

12:46Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .. e Voi avete perfettamente capito a chi mi riferisco! A qualcuno che vive nelle Vostre vicinanze ihihihihComunque ... bella coppia avete formato: Pinocchio e il grillo parlante!Marzia, 12: Marzia, 13:07Generale! Non si scrivono queste cose!Se continuate così...niente François13:09SIIII!Marzia, 13:09FRANÇOISpensate bene z cosa dite...13:11IHIHIHIHIHIH SI SI SI SI URLATE PURE, TANTO IO URLO PIù DI VOI IHIHIH! dEL MIO FRANCOIS NON MI PREOCCUPO, TANTO MIO NONNO MI HA DETTO CHE ARRIVERà , NON SO QUANTO MA ARRIVERà! Marzia, 13:16Più ci scocciate e più tardi arriverà...se arriverà!13:17(worry);(cattive!megerestreghearpiemegerequesta è una vostra idea! L'avete appena detto ... ANCORA QUALCHE SETTIMANA E VE L'HA VEDRETE CON ME IHIHIHIHIHIHIH!il nuovo capitolo ho,

Ma come madamigella non avete sentito? Il marito di terry che epitodi emette quando passa il sindaco?noooo lì ho saputo che ci sono i grillini e quelli sono simili al PDpreferisco stare alla larga!Marzia, 15:02Nel 1789 no15:02(worry)Marzia, 15:03Dovrete preoccuparvi dei monaci15:03ieri o oggi: sono tutti dei ...magna magna!Marzia, 15:03Vi ruberanno l'acqua15:03visto? allora ho ragione! Sono e saranno tutti uguali in questo mondo di ladriMarzia, 15:04Comunque è vero: i certosini rubavano l'acqua al conte15:04;(;(Marzia, 15:04Ci fu una grossa disputa15:04(worry)al conte dite?! che bello! così finalmente Oscar capirà che le sue pezze non potranno più essere lavate e finalmente farà il suo doveresiiiiiiallora la conduco subito da voiMarzia, 15:06L'acqua x irrigare i campi, Generale. Quella delle bialere.15:07ma che sfortuna!Marzia, 15:07La vostra acqua...15:07ed io che mi ero illuso!LA MIA? MA ... CHI ... ASPETTATE MADAMIGELLA CHE ADESSO IMPUGNO LA SPADA E FACCIO VEDERE IO! E POI VEDIAMO SE MI DERUBERANNO!

Marzia, 15:09Venite venite... troverete dei monaci, di bianco vestiti, ad attendervi

12:46Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .. e Voi avete perfettamente capito a chi mi riferisco! A qualcuno che vive nelle Vostre vicinanze ihihihihComunque ... bella coppia avete formato: Pinocchio e il grillo parlanteMarzia, 13:09FRANÇOISpensate bene z cosa dite...13:11IHIHIHIHIHIH SI SI SI SI URLATE PURE, TANTO IO URLO PIù DI VOI IHIHIH! dEL MIO FRANCOIS NON MI PREOCCUPO, TANTO MIO NONNO MI HA DETTO CHE ARRIVERà , NON SO QUANTO MA ARRIVERà! Marzia, 13:16Più ci scocciate e più tardi arriverà...se arriverà!13:17(worry);(cattive!megerestreghearpiemegerequesta è una vostra idea! L'avete appena detto ... ANCORA QUALCHE SETTIMANA E VE L'HA VEDRETE CON ME IHIHIHIHIHIHIH!il nuovo capitolo ho scrittosi...ho gli artigli dei gatti...attenzione generale!sono armata!00:12(worry)Help! MoiraaaaHelpMarzia, 00:12chiedete aiuto a Moira?!00:12siiiiMarzia, 00:12ah ah ah…..00:13tanto lei è a dublinoMarzia, 00:13rifiugiatevi a palazzo swimmila00:13no! finge di adularmi , ma in realtà è una vipera(worry)Marzia, 00:14ma nooooooooè tanto caraswimm00:14lo fa solo per ricevere il titolo di marchesaMarzia, 00:14addirittura? Da contessa a Marchesa?00:14sii lo avete detto voi: il titolo di marchese è superiore a quello di contessa

Scusate ragazze..non son molto utile oggi... ma se riuscite a metter insieme abbast materiale... magari fate fare intervista da alsin e josephine insieme ahahin fatto di risposte sei bravissima, che dici di aiutarmi?Marzia, 23:29ok….ho scritto a swimmm


	77. Chapter 77

**Nuovi pesci per la fontana del Generale**

"Joséphine, cosa fai dietro la porta dello studio?"  
"Madre, mio padre e tutti gli altri si sono tutti chiusi nello studio ….. credo che stiano parlando della partenza di domani .."

Temo che mia figlia possa scoprire il reale motivo di questo viaggio, le afferro la mano e la trascino via.

"Cosa fate Madre?! .. perché mi allontanate in questo modo?"  
"Joséphine, non sta bene origliare, vieni via con me!"

Mia madre non ascolta le mie proteste e mi allontana dalla porta dello studio.

"Madre, credo che Voi tutti mi stiate nascondendo qualcosa! …"  
"Joséphine, ma cosa dici!… Cara tu sei incredibilmente fantasiosa!"  
"Madre, se Oscar è li con loro, non vedo perché non posso ascoltare anch'io!"  
"Joséphine, loro sono dei soldati e ….."

Mi rendo conto di aver parlato troppo, zittisco, e mia figlia incalza: "Perché vi siete fermata, sono sicurissima che mi nascondiate qualcosa! …. Avete parlato di soldati, ma noi dobbiamo partire per un viaggio, non per una missione militare, o sbaglio?!"  
Mia figlia mi spiazza, temo che non passerà molto tempo che scoprirà la verità.

Sono qui, seduto dietro la mia scrivania, ho tutti di fronte a me, aspettano che io preda la parola.

Guardo ad uno ad uno tutti i presenti, e dico: "Signori, come tutti noi sappiamo, domattina all'alba partiremo per il nuovo incarico che le loro Maestà ci hanno affidato … come è ovvio, non ci è dato conoscere il motivo di questa ennesima missione. L'unica cosa certa è che sua Maestà mi ha affidato svariati documenti che dovrò consegnare: alcuni Duca di Savoia, ed altri all'imperatore D'Austria, fratello della nostra Sovrana.  
Sassoin, La Salle, come già siete stati informati, questa volta non saremo soltanto noi ad intraprendere questo viaggio, ma si uniranno a noi il Maggiore Girodelle, i miei generi Charles e Louis, e le mie figlie Joséphine e Marianne.  
Chiedo a tutti voi di mantenere il massimo riserbo con quest'ultime, non debbono assolutamente venire a conoscenza del vero motivo di questo viaggio, mi sono spiegato? …. Sassoin, La Salle, qualsiasi cosa che dovessero chiedervi, voi dovrete omettere, mi sono spiegato?!"  
"Sissignore!"  
"La Salle,Sassoin, il vostro compito sarà quello di proteggere le mie figlie, invece il Maggiore dovrà occuparsi dell'incolumità dei miei …. Generi! ….."

Vedo nostro suocero guardarci in malo modo! …. Come posso dargli torto, dopotutto la nostra è una missione militare, e non va presa alla leggera. Ma non è certo colpa nostra se non siamo dei soldati come lui, ha sempre saputo che le sue figlie sposavano degli uomini d'affari e non dei militari, che sanno destreggiarsi con le armi.

"Dovremmo nuovamente attraversare le Alpi, ed alcuni di noi, conoscono i disagi che ci aspettano, riconosco che sarà un lungo e faticoso viaggio! … Domande?"  
"Sissignore, una."  
"Dimmi Sassoin!"  
"Il percorso sarà il medesimo dell'altra volta?"  
"All'incirca! Raggiungeremo la capitale del ducato sabaudo con lo stesso percorso del viaggio precedente. Ci fermeremo qualche giorno, o forse più, a Torino. Alloggeremo presso il castello che appartiene alla mia famiglia. Poi proseguiremo fino a Verona e da lì attraverseremo nuovamente le Alpi utilizzando il Brennero passando per le città di Trento e Bolzano, per poi raggiungere Innsbruck, Salisburgo e Vienna. Da lì, se non ci saranno imprevisti, faremo ritorno a Parigi. In caso contrario dovremo tornare a Torino. Se così fosse, a seconda dell'andamento del clima, decideremo come proseguire. Potremmo fare lo stesso percorso o scendere a sud attraverso la Slovenia, per raggiungere Trieste senza dover affrontare l'altezza delle Alpi. Da lì potremmo recarci nuovamente presso i miei possedimenti. Per il momento è ancora tutto incerto. Proprio per questo, non siamo certi della durata temporale della missione.  
Ricordatevi tutti che serviranno abiti pesanti per attraversare le Alpi, purtroppo anche in estate le temperature scendono parecchio durante la notte.  
Ci capiterà di dormire in tenda, istituendo turni di guardia.  
Non indosseremo le divise, ricordatevi che per tutti sarà un viaggio di piacere!  
Niente gradi militare per chiamarci, ma solo nomi o titoli nobiliari.  
E questo è quanto! … Altre domande?"  
Vedo Sassoine La Salle lanciarsi un'occhiata e quest'ultimo ribatte: "Generale, allora da domani mattina Vi dovrò chiamare …."  
"Signor Conte, andrà benissimo."  
"Come desiderate … Signor Conte … Comandante Oscar, quindi mi rivolgerò a Voi come Contessa."  
Vedo Oscar incalzare immediatamente: "Non scherzare Alain, tutti i miei soldati mi hanno sempre chiamato Comandante, e d'ora in poi io sarò semplicemente Oscar e basta, mi sono spiegata?"  
"Come desiderate Comandante … Oscar! ….. Generale poc'anzi avete detto che faremo una sosta nella Vostra Contea, pensate che ci rimarremo a lungo?"  
"Sassoin, non potrai rivolgerti a mia figlia con il solo nome. Oscar, ti capisco ma non è credibile. I tuoi soldati si faranno passare per i nostri servitori! … Oscar sarà Madame Oscar o Contessa, e Andrè sarà Monsieur Andrè o signor conte. E questo vale anche per Voi, Maggiore! Solo tra i familiari si usano i nomi. E guai a chi farà cadere la copertura!"  
"Ma Padre, io non mi sono mai fregiata del mio titolo nobiliare e non vedo perché farlo adesso, anche perché lo trovo così …."  
"Oscar, tu potrai avere tutti i tuoi motivi per non concordare con quanto ho detto, ma almeno in presenza di estrani dovrai sottostare a quanto ho deciso, è inutile che tu protesti, ricordati che saremo in missione e ciò che conta è portarla a buon fine!"  
"E va bene padre! … Alain, Gerard che sia inteso, mi chiamerete Madame Oscar non Contessa, mi sono spiegata?"  
"Si, certo, come volete Comandante!"

"Un'ultima cosa Maggiore Girodelle, Voi da domani mattina sarete mio nipote, figlio di una mia sorella, nonché cugino delle mie figlie, mi sono spiegato?"  
"Sissignor Generale, sarò vostro nipote."  
"Bene, dopo aver chiarito gli ultimi dettagli, torniamo alla tua domanda Sassoin,come già detto, dipenderà tutto da come si evolveranno gli avvenimenti, comunque penso che ci fermeremo per qualche giorno … tre quatto .. non di più!"  
"Generale, i documenti che dovranno essere consegnati ai Regnanti, saranno custoditi da Voi?!"  
"Si Maggiore Girodelle, li terrò io quindi occhio a qualsiasi movimento."  
Alain interviene ancora: "Quindi Generale, Vi dovremo sorvegliare costantemente …"  
"In caso di aggressione, ricordate che i documenti saranno in mano mia, sono stato chiaro?"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Altre domande?"  
Louis domanda: "Signore, agli occhi di tutti come dovremo qualificarci?"  
"Per tutti la nostra sarà un viaggio familiare, accompagnati da alcuni amici e servitori… Altre domande?"  
Nessuno di noi interviene per chiedere qualcosa, mio padre conclude: "Bene, se non avete altre domande da pormi, allora non mi resta che darvi appuntamento a domani mattina all'alba qui, nel cortile principale. Alain e Gerard, a turno, dovrete condurre la carrozza su cui viaggeranno le mie figlie, Joséphine e Marianne, tutti gli altri a cavallo!"  
Mio padre guarda severo Charles e Louis.  
"E voi due, pensate almeno di sapere cavalcare? Per un'intera giornata?"  
Charles, con gli occhi bassi ed in evidente imbarazzo, risponde: ""Ecco …. Io …..veramente, non ho mai cavalcato così a lungo …."  
"NOOOOO! Non penserete mica di poter viaggiare in carrozza! Siete due donnette! Ecco cosa siete! Con le armi siete degli inetti, con i cavalli pure…..ma cosa ho fatto IO di male! Cosa, ditemi?! Ah….ma durante il viaggio provvederò io ad allenarvi, vedrete!"  
"Generale, vedete io non ho mai avuto alcuna necessità di affrontare dei viaggi tanto lunghi …."  
"Vuoi dire che non hai mai viaggiato?"  
"Si certo Generale, ma sempre in carrozza, mai a cavallo!"  
"Non è possibile! … Charles, immagino che anche tu abbia sempre viaggiato in carrozza, vero figliolo?"  
"Sssi … Signore! … Con la famiglia abbiamo sempre affrontato i viaggi in carrozza e mai a cavallo!"  
"Lo immaginavo! Lo sapevo! … Be sappiate che stavolta sarà tutto diverso, e anche voi due farete i vostri turni guardia, non crederete di dormire tranquillamente ogni notte nelle vostre tende?!"  
"Tu .. turni di guardia Signore?"  
"Si Charles, toccherà anche a voi farli, tutti dovranno collaborare, non ci saranno privilegi di alcun genere!.. Certo non penserete che li facciate voi due da soli, ovviamente sarete affiancati a turno dai nostri soldati, e dal Maggior Girodelle. Louis, Charles sono stato chiaro?!"  
"Sssi Signore!"  
Girodelle si mette sull'attenti e con saluto militar, dice a mio padre: "E' tutto chiaro Generale, domani all'alba, Vi raggiungerò qui, avete altre disposizioni, Signore?"  
"Nient'altro Maggiore!"  
"Bene, allora posso andare … a domani Signore!"  
Girodelle, guarda tutti noi e ci saluta nello stesso modo, contraccambiamo il suo saluto.  
Poco dopo anche Gerard e Alain lasciano lo studio e quest'ultimo, prima di andare via, sorride a mio Padre, e dice: "Generale, prima avete detto che il compito mio e di Gerard, è quello di proteggere le Vostre figlie …"  
"Si è così!"  
"Questo vale anche per Vostra figlia Oscar? Ciò volevo dire, vale anche per il Comandante? Dobbiamo proteggere anche lei? …"  
"Sassoin! Vedi di non incominciare a dire stupidaggini! Mia figlia Oscar non ha bisogno certo della tua protezione! Anzi….potresti essere tu ad avere bisogno di essere protetto…..dalla sua furia se non righerai dritto!"  
"Sissignore ihihih! …. Comandante, Andrè, se non c'è altro, io vi lascio."  
"Puoi andare Alain."  
"Signore … e voi tutti … io vado … Mi intrattengo con mia moglie nel giardino. Se avete bisogno di me, sapete dove trovarmi!"  
"A dopo Alain!"

Penso: mio padre è davvero strano, far fare dei turni di guardia a Charles e a Louis non servirà a nulla, loro non sono certo dei soldati. Appena sarò di ritorno da Parigi, parlerò con lui, prima che ci mettiamo in viaggio è il caso che chiarisca alcune cose con lui!

Guardo Andrè, e gli dico: "Devo andare con mia Madre a Parigi … ci vediamo dopo Andrè, a più tardi!"  
"Aspetta Oscar …"  
"Cosa c'è Andrè?"  
"No .. no .. va pure, tanto ho delle cose da fare prima di partire … va pure, a dopo Oscar."  
"A dopo André."  
Rimango nello studio con Charles, Louis ed il Generale, quest'ultimo guarda i miei cognati che stanno per lasciare la stanza, e dice loro: "Dopo che le donne saranno andate via, tenetevi a mia disposizione."  
"Cosa succede Generale, abbiamo fatto forse qualcos'altro?"  
"Non basta quello che avete già fatto? Dovreste fare ancora altro? Sarebbe il colmo!"  
"Generale, siate più esplicito …"  
"Uhmmm … tranquilli … voglio solo darvi qualche lezione di scherma .. tutto qui!"  
"Va .. va bene Generale, come volete … a … allora Vi aspettiamo in giardino,a più tardi!"  
Vedo Louis e Charles lasciare lo studio un tantino preoccupatiti, guardo il Generale e gli dico: "Signore, Voi davvero volete misurarvi con loro?"  
"Certo che si Andrè, voglio constatare personalmente cosa sanno fare quei due … inetti!"  
"Signore, non dovete dimenticare che non sanno tirare di scherma come Voi sperate."  
"Lo so ….. certo che lo so!"

Vedo il Generale sorridere con ironia, sono sicuro che gli passa qualcosa per la mente … chissà cosa ha escogitato questa volta, spero solo che non esageri!

"Andrè, che ti prende, perché quell'espressione preoccupata?"  
"Niente Signore …"  
"Andrè …. Devo farti una domanda …"  
"Dite pure Signore …"  
"Senti … io ti ho dato la chiave di questo studio …"  
"Si Signore, devo restituirvela, vado a prenderla in camera e …."  
"No no Andrè tienila, hai ancora un'altra notte da trascorrere a palazzo! … Senti Andrè, perché stasera non porti qui … mia figlia?"  
Spalanco gli occhi e ribatto: "Signore ma …"  
"Andrè …... senti, da quando ti ho consegnato la chiave dello studio, quante volte tu e Oscar siete venuti qui?"  
"Generale ma … io … Generale, è mai possibile che Voi non mi esoneriate da certe domande?"  
"Su dai Andrè, siamo tra uomini e poi io ti ho sempre considerato come un figlio, quindi possiamo parlare liberamente, come un padre parla con il proprio figlio. Allora? Forza rispondimi, sei o non sei tornato con Oscar in questo studio?"  
Il Generare pretende che io gli risponda, mi rifiuto, gli dico: "Vi chiedo scusa Signore, devo andare da mia moglie, ho dimenticato di dirle delle cose, prima che lasci il palazzo!"  
Vedo Andrè uscire in tutta fretta, gli urlo dietro: "ANDRE' DOVE VAI? TORNA INDIETRO, NON MI HAI RISPOSTO! ….. ANDREEE' TORNA INDIETROO! …"

Percorro il corridoio, non è possibile, il Generale non si arrende, finge di lasciarci tranquilli per qualche tempo e poi torna con i suoi discorsi più agguerrito che mai!… Penso ad Oscar, mi ha detto che andava a Parigi con sua madre, che strano! ..."  
Continuo a percorrere il corridoio, fino ad arrivare in cucina, vedo la nonna come sempre indaffarata, le chiedo: "Nonna, Oscar è ancora qui?"  
"E' appena andata via con sua madre e le sue sorelle a Parigi …. Sentivo Joséphine che diceva a tua moglie che dovevano recarsi dalla modista, per acquistare gli indumenti per il viaggio!"  
"Anche Oscar, andava dalla modista? Che strano!"  
"Non lo so Andrè, se anche tua moglie andava madame Beltrin, so solo che sono andate a Parigi con madame Marguerite!"  
"Va bene nonna!"

Dalla cucina, udiamo la voce del Generale: "Andrè … non senti? E' Augustin che strepita, e adesso cosa sarà successo?"  
"Non lo so nonna, vado a vedere!"  
"Aspetta Andrè, vengo con te!"

La nonna ed io usciamo in tutta fretta dalla cucina, attraversiamo il salone fino ad uscire per poi ritrovarci nel giardino. La scena ha dell'incredibile: vedo il Generale tirare di scherma con Louis in maniera aggressiva, non risparmiandogli umiliazioni. Vedo Louis in evidente difficoltà, è timoroso, goffo e non fa altro che indietreggiare.

Sabrina e Alain, che sono in giardino anche loro, li guardano timorosi. Leggo sul volto di Alain un'espressione incredula.

Alain mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Senti Andrè, ma tuo cognato, cosa ha fatto di tanto grave per avere un simile trattamento dal suocero? … Accidenti! Sembrerebbe che non voglia istruirlo, ma punirlo! ….. Certo Andrè ringrazio nostro Signore per non avere un suocero simile, altrimenti che guai sarebbe stato! …. Ma guarda tu!"

Alain ha ragione, è evidente che il Generale voglia umiliare Louis.

"Avanti buono a nulla …. Possibile che tu non riesca nemmeno a fare un solo passo in avanti? ….. Sei spaventato …. E' così che dovresti affrontare il nemico? …."

Il Generale continua con un affondo dopo l'altro, vedo il suo volto: è rabbioso e vendicativo. Sono sicuro che lo stia umiliando per vendicarsi per la mancanza che anni fa Louis gli ha fatto! …"

Osservo Charles, è intimidito, mi si avvicina mi dice: "Andrè, il prossimo sarò io …. Nostro suocero ha trovato il modo per farcela pagare, per l'offesa che gli abbiamo fatto anni fa! …."

Un tonfo, il rumore dell'acqua e Louis si ritrova nella fontana, il Generale strepita: "Ma guardati! … Sei finito nella fontana, questa si che è bella, non è possibile! … Avanti esci fuori di lì, non vorrei che ti prendessi un raffreddore prima della partenza! …. AVANTI ESCI DI LI' …. SBRIGATIII!

Vedo mia nonna precipitarsi dal povero Louis, guarda il Generale inalberandosi e dice: "Augustin, cosa significa tutto questo?"  
Il Generale pieno di se risponde con eccessiva calma: "Niente Nanny, il povero Louis si stava allenando con me alla spada, e accidentalmente è caduto nella fontana!"  
"E' davvero andata così Augustin?"  
"Perché? Ne dubiti Nanny? Certo che si! ….. su figliolo, vedi di alzarti! Esci da li, non vorrei che ti venisse un raffreddore, domani dobbiamo partire e vi voglio tutti in forma!"

Vedo Louis che tenta di alzarsi, viene fuori senza dire una sola parola e mestamente lo vediamo lasciare il parco, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto del Generale!  
È bagnato fradicio, con i capelli appiccicati al viso, divisi in ciocche. La camicia bianca è stretta intorno al corpo, mettendo in risalto un fisico non proprio snello, direi un poco pingue…..ha perso una scarpa nella fontana, la raccoglie prima di allontanarsi e la svuota dall'acqua. Cammina a testa bassa e lascia una scia di acqua al suo passaggio.  
Mia nonna che gli è accanto, gli dice: "Su figliolo entriamo in casa, non vorrei che davvero ti prendessi un malanno!"  
Mia nonna guarda il Generale e urla: "AUGUSTINN! E' IL MODO DI IMPARTIRE LEZIONI? TU NON CAMBIERAI MAI, SEI SEMPRE RIMASTO LO STESSO DI SEMPRE, MI RICORDI DI QUANDO HAI FATTO LE MEDESIME COSE CON I MIEI BAMBINI. AUGUSTIN SEI UN TIRANNO!"  
"Nanny, se Andrè ed Oscar sono dei bravi soldati, è perché li ho addestrati bene! .. Non dimenticarlo!"  
"AUGUSTIN! MA LORO NON SONO DEI SOLDATI, VUOI METTERTELO IN TESTA?!"  
"AH AHAH … Nanny, dai una mano a Louis che ha bisogno di cambiarsi ah ahah!"  
"GENERALE AUGUSTIN SMETTILA DI RIDIRE, CHE NON MI SEMBRA IL CASO!"

Vedo mia nonna e Louis, entrare in casa, nel frattempo, per via delle grida del Generale, quelle di mia nonna, e del frastuono che si è venuto a creare, in men che non si dica in giardino si sono radunati gli altri: Maxim e sua moglie, Silvia con suo marito,Antoinette e Josefh.  
Silvia mi si avvicina e mi chiede: "Andrè ma che succede? …. Io non capisco … mio padre sembra impazzito! … Guarda il povero Louis, è bagnato fradicio …"

Il generale mi guarda, e con stizza ironicamente mi dice: "Avanti, cosa aspetti Charles … adesso tocca a te, vediamo cosa sei capace di fare …. Magari sai destreggiarti meglio di Louis!"  
"Sssi .. Signore … come volete Signore …"  
"Su avanti .. fatti sotto!""  
Vedo il povero Charles avvicinarsi titubante, il generale che gli lancia la spada, lui l'afferra al volo …. Sono l'uno di fronte all'altro. Il Generale ha lo sguardo fiero e scintillante, mentre Charles è insicuro e intimorito.

Alain mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Andrè, poi mi dovrai dire cosa diavolo hanno fatto quei due, per meritarsi un trattamento simile dal vecchio pazzo!... A me non la da a bere, è evidente che la sua è una vendetta!"

Non è il caso di dare una spiegazione ad Alain, rimango in silenzio.

Luisa si avvicina a Louis e gli domanda: "Ma si può sapere cosa è successo? Perché mio padre ce l'ha con voi due in questo modo?"  
Louis risponde appena:"Scusami Luisa ma vado a cambiarmi, comincio a sentire freddo!"  
Vedo Luisa avvicinarsi a Silvia, le chiede: "Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Perché nostro padre gli ha fatto questo?"

Penso: non posso certo dirti quello che so sorella cara, tu non lo capiresti, visto che non hai mai fatto quello che hanno fatto le tue sorelle! ….

Le rispondo appena: "Ne so quanto te Luisa!"  
"Ma è tutto così strano! …. Però se mio padre si sta comportando in questo modo è perché sicuramente quei due hanno fatto qualcosa! .. Sinceramente, non vorrei essere al loro posto."  
Il marito di Silvia, Michel, sussurra: "Nemmeno io Luisa … nemmeno io …."

Penso: Spero che non si vendichi anche su di me! …

Un tonfo e anche Charles, finisce nella fontana! … Sotto lo sguardo divertito del Generale che ribatte con fierezza: "Ecco! .. Adesso posso ritenermi soddisfatto! … L'offesa che voi due mi avete recato, è stata finalmente lavata con un bel tuffo nell'acqua!"

Vedo il Generale impugnare la spada e con soddisfazione lascia tutti noi atterriti. Si siede sul margine della fontana, continua a guardare con aria di sfida, vedo il suo sguardo cadere su Michel e Josefh, temo che voglia dare una lezione anche a loro. Alain ed io andiamo in aiuto di Charles, che è visibilmente in difficoltà a venire fuori dalla fontana.

Alain gli sussurra: "Su date qua la mano Marchese, credo che Voi l'abbiate fatta grossa per finire qui dentro!"  
Guardo il mio futuro compagno di viaggio, che mi da una mano ad alzarmi, e dico: "Alain, anche se l'ho fatta grossa, sono passati ormai quasi vent'anni d'allora, ma il Generale si è vendicato comunque! …"  
"Uhmm …. Deduco che non siete solamente Voi ad averla fatta grossa, visto che la furia di Vostro suocero si è abbattuta anche su vostro cognato."

Guardo quel povero uomo, tutto bagnato, si strizza il codino, si sistema i capelli. Prende un angolo della camicia, la sfila dai pantaloni e la strizza. Dalla sua camicia, cade a terra uno dei pesciolini della fontana…..lo raccolgo e lo rimetto nell'acqua.  
Sorrido appena, e guardando il pesciolino malcapitato sussurro: "Anche tu sei stato vittima della furia cieca del vecchio pazzo! … Su piccolo ritorna a casa!"

Josefh mi si avvicina e mi sussurra: "Michel, ho l'impressione che nostro suocero ci guardi di sottecchi …"  
"Si hai ragione Josefh, temo che tra poc ….."  
Il nostro breve discorso viene interrotto dalla voce ferma e decisa di nostro suocero.

"Michel, Josefh, chi di voi due si fa avanti per primo?"  
"Pe .. per .. cosa Generale?!"  
"Come per cosa?! .. Possibile che non l'abbiate ancora capito? Nooo! .. Secondo me .. voi due preferite non capire, vero …. Miei amati generi?"  
"Si .. Signore .. ecco …"  
"Signore .. ecco .."  
"Cosa c'è Josefh? Non sei più temerario come un tempo? … E tu Michel cosa hai? .. Sei pallido … sei forse stanco o spaventato?"  
"Nno… Si-gnore!"  
"Bene, allora Josefh, tu sarai il prossimo … vieni avanti figliolo, fatti avanti … sai, non vedo l'ora di misurarmi con te! Su forza, cosa aspetti?! …. "  
"Co- come? A- avanti Signore?!"  
"Si si, hai sentito bene … allora … vieni tu, o vengo io?"

Mi avvicino ad Antoinette, e sotto voce le dico: "Nostro padre ha deciso di vendicarsi, è evidente, ma se crede di fare la stessa cosa con mio marito si sbaglia di grosso!"  
Vedo mia sorella Silvia impettita, avanzare verso mio padre, e mettersi davanti a suo marito.  
Mio padre la guarda e le dice: "Cosa vuoi, questa non è una faccenda che ti riguarda, togliti! …. Michel deve dimostrarmi quanto è uomo!"  
"Padre tutto questo è assurdo!"  
"ASSURDO FIGLIA CARA, E' QUELLO CHE AVETE FATTO TUTTI VOI! … SAPPIATE CHE NONNO AUGUSTIN MI HA DETTO TUTTO DELLA SCRIVANIA, TUTTE VOI NE AVETE FATTO USO, TUTTE TRANNE LUISA E …. MAXIM!"  
Michel balbetta: " Signore ecco … Voi avete ragione …."  
Mio padre lo interrompe bruscamente e ribatte: " Non so che farmene che tu mi dia ragione, avanti prendi la spada che è a terra, in guardia!"  
Vedo Michel fare alcuni passi avanti a sua moglie, guarda il Generale gli dice: "Sono pronto."  
Silvia guarda suo marito e protesta: "Ma cosa pensi di fare Michel, davvero vuoi batterti con mio padre? Non puoi competere con lui! Ma hai visto le sue abilità da spadaccino? Come pensi difenderti? Il suo obbiettivo è gettarti nella fontana!"  
"Credi che non l'abbia capito, Silvia! … Lui vuole solo punirci tutti, se è questo che desidera, non mi tiro certo indietro."  
Guardo mio padre soddisfatto e ribatte: "Questo si che è parlare ragazzo! …. Dopo tutto non ci conosciamo un gran che … e questo e un modo per farlo ….. ed è giunta l'ora di capire che uomo sei! …. Ciò che hai appena detto ti fa onore! ….. Silvia fatti da parte, lascia che tuo marito mi dia soddisfazione!"  
Michel mi guarda e mi dice: "Silvia, allontanati, è una questione tra me e tuo padre …. "  
Mi marito mi guarda serioso, capisco che debbo farmi da parte, anche se non accetto ciò che sta succedendo, mi avvicino a mia sorella Antoinette e le dico: "Nostro padre cosa vuole dimostrare, non è possibile che si comporti in questo modo."  
Josefh, guarda mia sorella e le dice: "Antoinette, dopo sarà il mio turno, ed è inutile che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, tanto servirebbe soltanto a far infervorare ancora di più tuo padre."  
Andrè interviene: "Antoinette, Josefh ha ragione,è inutile protestare, lo conosco benissimo com'è fatto il Generale, se si mette in testa qualcosa, non c'è verso di fargli cambiare idea! ….. Dopo tutto è tipico dei Jarjayes!"  
Alain ribatte: "Su questo hai perfettamente ragione amico, ne so io che sono agli ordini di tua moglie da più di anno! ….. Madama Silvia, dopo tutto, con il caldo che fa, un bagno nella fontana non sarà la fine del mondo!"  
"Vi prego Alain, come potete scherzare in un momento come questo! .. Non vedete cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Certo che lo vedo madame, ma come ha detto Andrè, nessuno può arrestare la furia di Vostro padre, se mai avesse ricevuto davvero un'offesa, si sente in dovere di restituire l'affronto, e nessuno potrà convincerlo del contrario! … Quindi, a Vostro marito non resta che farsi un bel bagno nella fontana!"

Vedo Michel impugnare la spada e comincia il duello.  
Il Generale lo attacca con aggressività, un affondo, una stoccata … vedo Michel difendersi come può, Alain mi sussurra: "Andrè, la vedo male per tuo cognato, devo ammettere che il vecchio pazzo sa il fatto suo, Michel non ha scampo, chissà l'altro damerino come se la caverà! ….. Ma a guardarlo bene, dalla faccia non da l'impressione di poter competere con il vecchio! … Andrè certo che il Generale può vantarsi di avere una schiera di schiappe al suo seguito ihihihih!"  
"Alain ti prego sta zitto, non farti sentire da nessuno."  
"Tranquillo Andrè, non sono mica tanto stupido ihihihih! …. Però Andrè, prima o poi, dovrai raccontarmi il motivo di tutto questo!… Che strano però! …"  
"Strano cosa Alain?"  
"Senti, visto che questo ha tutta l'aria di essere un duello d'onore, non è che il vecchio pazzo ha sorpreso i mariti delle figlie in atteggiamenti strani?"  
"Non so a cosa tu stia pensando Alain, ma ti prego di smetterla!"  
"E va bene, però prima o poi me lo dovrai dire!"  
"Michel … cosa c'è figliolo … possibile, che nemmeno tu mi dia soddisfazione!"  
"Puff…. Ranc …. Ops …. "  
"Su .. Michel …."  
Sotto lo sguardo annichilito dei presenti , anche Michel finisce nella fontana, con le gambe all'aria! È caduto di schiena, inizia a tossire, ha bevuto un po' di acqua prima di riuscire a sedersi. Poi piano si solleva, cerca di ricomporsi. Ha l'aspetto di un pulcino bagnato. Un fiero pulcino bagnato, con le penne arruffate. Scavalca il bordo della fontana, si strizza gli abiti ed i capelli, li scrolla, e lascia una pozza a terra, proprio davanti alla fontana. Anche lui, seppure fiero nel suo atteggiamento, mostra un fisico non proprio in forma….

Mi precipito immediatamente da mio marito e con rabbia inveisco contro mio padre: "Siete soddisfatto adesso? Spero che adesso non rinvanghiate più il passato, e i presunti torti che Vi abbiamo fatto! …. Su Michel, vieni fuori ….."  
"Allontanati Silvia … faccio da me, non voglio che ti bagni!"  
Vedo il vecchio pazzo sorridere soddisfatto e soddisfatto ribatte: "Michel ha ragione figliola, allontanati, altrimenti ti bagni quel vestito delizioso che indossi ihihihih!"  
"Padre, siete davvero impossibile!"  
"Forse figliola, ma sai, certe volte, vostro padre è costretto a prendere certe posizioni, in conseguenza delle vostre azioni."  
Guardo mio padre con rabbia, ma non gli dico più nulla …. Tanto so che non ne vale la pena! … Mi chiedo come mia sorella Oscar abbia potuto sottostare alle sue follie! …. Povera sorella!  
Sono accanto a mio marito e a voce bassa gli dico: "Su torniamo in casa caro, tanto mio padre ha avuto ciò che desiderava già da tempo."  
Mio padre ribatte: "Ben detto figliola ….. ben detto!"

Poco dopo anche l'ennesima vittima del Generale si allontana mestamente dal parco, il Generale continua a sorridere e gli dice: "Michel, riconosco che sei un ragazzo fiero e coraggioso, come tutti i mariti delle mie figlie … non c'è che dire, sono orgoglioso di te!"

Mi volto, guardo mio padre e protesto ancora una volta: "Padre, Vi inorgoglisce vero?"  
"Certo che si mia amata Silvia, mi rendo conto di aver scelto bene per le mie figlie!"

Non è possibile! … Mio padre continua a fare dell'umorismo nonostante che tutti lo guardino male!

"Su Josefh … adesso tocca a te … sei l'ultimo a cui devo dare una lezione! ….."

Sussurro a mia sorella Antoinette: "Ma si può sapere perché nostro padre è così furioso con tutti, tranne che con Maxim?"  
"Te lo dirò immediatamente Luisa … Perché tuo marito è il Genero preferito di nostro padre, semplice! …"  
"Ma cosa vai farfugliando Antoinette, stai dicendo un mucchio di stupidaggini, nostro padre non ha preferenze di nessun genere, quando deve dare di matto, lo fa con chiunque … anche con Oscar che è il suo erede! … Voi tutti mi state nascondendo qualcosa, anche se non volete dirmelo, lo scoprirò comunque!"

Vedo Josefh raccogliere la spada, si avvicina al Generale e dice: "Tocca a me Generale, sono l'unico rimasto. Se desiderate, mi immergo immediatamente nella fontana, così non Vi do nemmeno il disturbo di affannarvi …"  
"Cosa? Ma che razza di uomo sei? Non vuoi tentare nemmeno di difenderti?!"  
"Non serve a nulla difendersi con Voi Signore, …. Vedete l'ultima volta che ho impugnato la spada, è stato più di quindici anni fa …"  
"Ahahaha, già! .. Lo immagino … l'unica cosa che sai fare tu con mia figlia, è quello di andare di festa in festa, non è vero?"  
Mia figlia avanza di un passo e ribatte: "Ma cosa dite Padre! … Non è vero!"  
"Su Antoinette, ti conosco figliola, tu vivi di pizzi merletti e danze … e il tuo …. Povero marito non fa altro che assecondarti, cosa pensi che io non lo sappia?"  
"Padre! …."  
"ORA BASTA ANTOINETTE! … TI ORDINO DI TACERE!"

All'improvviso vedo Joshef lasciar cadere la spada e gettarsi nella fontana.  
Sento un tonfo … SPASCH ….. Mi giro e vedo mio Genero essersi gettato nella fontana.  
Sono furioso, strepito: "Ma cosa accidenti hai fatto Joshef?! Dovevo gettarti io li dentro, non tu! ..  
Alain incalza: "Generale, di cosa Vi lamentate, piuttosto ringraziatelo, Vi ha risparmiato la fatica di gettarcelo ah ahahah!"  
"Zitto Sassoin , se non vuoi che tu faccia la stessa fine!"  
"Ahahah Generale, io al Vostro posto avrei qualche dubbio, avete dimenticato forse che sono un soldato, e per di più, se non siete passato a miglior vita è merito di Sassoin? Ahahahaha!"  
"Sassoin sparisci!"  
"ihihihih!"

Vedo la nonna arrabbiata con in mano il mattarello sollevato, avvicinarsi a spasso spedito, e strilla: "AUGUSTINNN ASPETTA CHE TI DO UNA BELLA LEZIONE …."

Mi giro e vedo Nanny corrermi incontro, è armata di mattarello, è intenzionata a colpirmi.

"AUSTIN HAI OLTREPASSATO IL LIMITE … ASPETTA CHE TI PRENDA E POI VEDREMO SE AVRAI ANCORA L'INTENZIONE DI GETTARE QUESTI POVERI RAGAZZI NELLA FONTANA!"

Comincio a correre .. non voglio certo lasciarmi colpire da Nanny, so bene che quando è arrabbiata colpisce duro.

"AUGUSTIN FERMATI DOVE VAIII …. NON SCAPPARE!"

La scena ha dell'incredibile, sotto gli occhi di tutti noi vediamo il vecchio pazzo girare intorno alla fontana e la vecchia che lo ha cresciuto corrergli dietro come se fosse un bambino. Continuano a correre, vedo il Generale quasi divertito, finchè non inciampa, perde l'equilibrio … l'ennesimo tonfo e finisce nella fontana, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di tutti.  
Si rialza di scatto, resta nella vasca della fontana, sotto un getto d'acqua, tutto impettito! Ha perso la parrucca tutta boccolosa, ci fulmina con lo sguardo, fa un passo, poi un altro ed esce dalla fontana. Si ferma, come se nulla fosse successo. Scioglie il nastro dei capelli grigi, li scrolla, ci passa una mano e li lascia liberi, ad asciugare. Passa le mani sul panciotto e da una tasca tira fuori un povero pesciolino rosso, lo prende con cura e lo mette nella vasca, assieme ai suoi simili. Si passa le mani sui pantaloni, si siede sul bordo della fontana, sfila prima uno stivale e poi l'altro, li scrolla dentro la fontana, si alza e si dirige verso casa, come se nulla fosse successo. Sembra che il bagno non lo abbia scalfito minimamente. Si allontana con passo signorile, portamento altero.  
Lui è il Generale Jarjayes, e tanto basta affinchè nessuno osi ridere in sua presenza.

Non resisto e scoppio in una sonora risata, Andrè mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Ti prego Alain non peggiore le cose, controllati."

Antoinette incalza: "Ben Vi sta Padre! .. Ditemi, l'acqua è abbastanza fresca? Sapete, con il caldo che fa una bella rinfrescata Vi ci voleva proprio! …."  
Mio padre arresta il passo, si gira verso di me, e tutta la compostezza che aveva dimostrato dopo il tonfo nella fontana, svanisce nel nulla, e inalberandosi strepita:"ANTOINETTEEE! .. TI PROIBISCO DI PARLARE IN QUESTO MODO A TUO PADRE!"  
Zittisco, ma Nanny ribatte: "Augustin! Se osi ancora fare scelleratezze simili, giuro che assaggerai il mio mattarello, mi sono spiegata Augustin?!"

Mio padre ignora le parole di Nanny, e continua a camminare verso casa.  
Alain non riesce più a trattenersi, e scoppia in una sonora risata.  
"Ahahahahahahah …."  
"SASSOINNN! TI PROIBISCO DI RIDERE! … COSA VUOI, CHE TI SBATTI IN ISOLAMENTO ANCOR PRIMA DI PARTIRE?"  
Mi trattengo dal ridere per non peggiorare la situazione. Vedo il vecchio pazzo varcare la porta di  
casa con gli stivali in mano, mentre tutti gli altri alle sue spalle sorridono divertiti!

**Il Siparietto**

Protagonisti: Il Generale Jarjayes, Aizram, Terry e ….. Fatacristallina  
Buon divertimento!

**Aizram:** "E' permesso?"  
**Generale:** "Chi è? ….. Ah siete Voi madamigella …. Autrice!"  
**Aizram:** "Buonasera Generale, tutto bene? Cosa c'è, temevate che non venissi a farvi visita stasera?"  
**Generale:** "Nel mio palazzo, siete sempre la benvenuta madamigella … non potrebbe essere altrimenti … non vorrei che vi vendicaste! …. Uhmm … non vedo la vostra complice, dove l'avete lasciata?"  
**Aizram:** "State tranquillo Generale, tra un po' sarà qui! …. Però Generale, voglio darvi un consiglio …. Non urtatela, questa sera è talmente arrabbiata che non le si può dire nulla .. ha davvero un diavolo per capello."  
**Generale:** "Veramente? Cosa le è successo? Forse i suoi figli si sono accorti che la madre é impazzita e vogliono rinchiuderla?"  
**Aizram:"**Ma no Generale, cosa dite? … Comunque lasciamo stare le beghe familiari di Terry e ditemi, avete gradito la visita che avete ricevuto dalla nostra cara e affezionata lettrice?"  
**Generale: **"Di chi parlate Non voglio che pronunciate nemmeno il suo nome!"  
**Aizram:?** …. Un momento forse Vi riferite a ….. Nooo Vi prego non me la nominate! ….  
"Forse parlate della simpaticissima Australia?"  
**Generale:** "Simpatica dite?! Chi, quella tale Austrialia?! … Madamigella Aizram, come ben sapete, l'altra sera mi ha fatto salire la pressione!.. Ricordate che mi sono accasciato sul pavimento?! …. E siete state proprio Voi e madame Terry a soccorrermi, non appena quella matta è andata via! …. Posso sapere di chi è stata codesta idea di avere tale fanciulla come ospite, tra le mie riga? Per caso, è stata vostra?"  
**Aizram:** "No, certo che no! Ma perché credete che sia sempre io la causa dei Vostri mali? L'idea è stata di Terry!"  
**Generale:** "COME? NOOOO! … DOV'E'? VI ORDINO DI DIRMI DOV'E' ! …. DITEMELO!  
**Aizram:** "Come mai volete saperlo? Cosa volete farle?"  
**Generale:** "IHIHIHIH ….. Niente ….. giuro che non le farò nulla, assolutamente nulla di male, soltanto un piccolo, delicato, soffice, tuffo nella fontana di casa mia tutto qui! …. Giuro!"  
**Aizram:** "E quanto è profonda, codesta fontana?"  
**Generale:** "IHIHIHIH …. Abbastanza da bagnarsi fino alle coulottes."  
**Aizram:** "Troppo...sono estremamente dispiaciuta, mio esimio Generale, ma madame non sa, invero, nuotare."  
**Generale**: "IHIHIHIH …. Dite davvero? Meglio così, magari affoga ad altezza uomo, così mi rimarrete soltanto Voi madamigella! …. Ihihihi … Ma il mio problema è risolvibile, poichè tra qualche settimana saremo vicini di casa! .. ihihihih … Sapete, anche lì c'è una fontana, e per Vostra informazione, ancora più profonda ihihih!"  
**Aizram:** "Oh...ma io so nuotare."  
**Generale:** "E così sapete nuotare? Ma come, la pazzoide che vive in una città di mare non sa nuotare, e voi, che il mare lo dovete andare a cercare, sapete nuotare! …. E' proprio vero, si sono invertiti i poli! … Che dame strane che siete voi due! …. Ma si può sapere come vi siete conosciute?"  
**Terry:** "Generale, ma quante ne volete sapere!"  
**Generale:** "Ma madame Terry, Voi qui? Ma non avevate qualche problema da risolvere?"  
**Terry:** "Già fatto Generale, tranquillo! Adesso sono qui per fare due chiacchiere con Voi! e vi ho portato una gradita sorpresa ….. guardate chi c'è …. Fatacristallina!"  
**Generale:"**Opsss … Madamigella, prego accomodatevi, Vi faccio portare immediatamente qualcosa da bere!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Grazie Generale! .. La vostra ospitalità è davvero squisita, ma non disturbatevi .. tenevo a incontrarVi al fine di esprimerVi tutta la mia solidarietà, riguardo a quanto accaduto."  
**Generale:** "Vi ringrazio Madamigella, siete davvero gentile, ma non so a cosa Vi riferiate! … Sapete qui è successo di tutto."  
**Aizram: **"Se permettete, noi Vi lasciamo alla Vostra conversazione. Terry ed io abbiamo qualcosa su cui discutere riguardo al prossimo capitolo, torneremo più tardi!"  
**Generale:** "Prego, andate pure, tanto stasera ho ricevuto una visita gradita!"  
**Terry:** "Ci fa piacere Generale, quindi Vi lasciamo in buona compagnia, a dopo!"  
**Generale:** "Sono andate via! …"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Sono contenta che siamo rimasti un po' da soli, così potremo parlare in tutta tranquillità!"  
**Generale:** "Si avete ragione, ma quando quelle due megere confabulano alle mie spalle, comincio a preoccuparmi! … Comunque dicevo, in questi giorni mi è successo di tutto."  
**Fatacristallina:** "Uhmm … Avete perfettamente ragione Generale, ma io mi riferisco all'episodio della lavanderia, siete scivolato e tutti Vi hanno deriso,non temete vi difendo io.  
**Generale:** "Oh madamigella Voi siete proprio come Vi immaginavo … Siete davvero un angelo! Poche dame hanno compreso la mia apprensione per questo nipote che ancora si fa attendere, e quindi di tanto in tanto mi sento in dovere di recarmi in lavanderia e appurare se ….. insomma, Voi mi comprendete, non è vero?"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Certo che Vi comprendo, e non capisco che male ci sia, se un padre si preoccupa della fertilità della propria figlia, dopo tutto è per il bene del casato... Generale ditelo anche Voi che stavate controllando le pezze di vostra figlia perché siete un buon padre che pensa al bene della propria figlia... Caspiterina"  
**Generale:** "Madamigella fatacristallina …. Finalmente .. Qualcuno che mi capisce! ..Sapete madamigella, la cosa terribile è che non solo ho fatto quell'orrendo capitombolo e mi sono guadagnato un grosso livido, ma tutti, ad eccezione Vostra e della Contessa Swimmila, hanno riso del mio scivolone! …. Adesso che quelle due scrittrici da strapazzo ci hanno lasciati un po' da soli, posso parlarvi in tutta tranquillità! … Vedete, l'idea del scivolone, è partita da madame Terry, e Vi assicuro madamigella è stato davvero terribile! …. Che rimanga tra noi, sento ancora dolori dappertutto. Comunque tornando al discorso di prima, madamigella Aizram, non soddisfatta del capitombolo, ha rincarato la dose facendomi non solo bagnare la mia parrucca …. Nooooo …. Me l'ha spostata in modo tale, che tutti guardassero i miei capelli …. Brizzolati! …. Capite adesso, che imbarazzo?!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Certo che Vi capisco carissimo generale, ma non solo avete rischiato di romperVi l'osso sacro …. Ops …. volevo dire l'osso del collo, proprio perché vi stavate occupando e preoccupando del futuro erede della vostra amata figlia, Vi esprimo nuovamente tutta mia solidarietà!"  
**Generale:** "Vi ringrazio di cuore, ed io Vi rinnovo i miei ringraziamenti! …. Ma prego Madamigella, sorseggiate questo buon vino che ci hanno appena portato."  
**Fatacristallina:** "Vi ringrazio Signor Generale …. Uhmm .. davvero squisito! Che padrone di casa eccellente che siete, Vostra moglie è davvero una donna fortunata!"  
**Generale:** "Grazie madamigella! … Il Vostro garbo, mi ricorda quella della Contessa Swimmila, forse la conoscete?"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Non personalmente, ma so che è una donna davvero a modo e per di più anche lei Vi adora, e questo ci accomuna non poco! "  
**Generale:** "Mi fa veramente piacere, madame, che abbiate un'ottima opinione di lei!"  
**Fatacristallina:** " Generale, se permettete, vorrei porVi una domanda!"  
**Generale:** "Ma certo, dite pure!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Voi, tanto geloso del Vostro studio, è possibile che l'abbiate offerto a Vostro genero? Sapete, gli avete anche ceduto la vostra preziosissima scrivania per i loro incontri amorosi..."  
**Generale:** "Si certo madamigella, a condizione che mi diano il mio François .. almeno su questo non transigo!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Capisco e concordo con Voi …. Su ragazze, non vedete che il Generale è avvilito?"  
**Aizram:** " Dispiace interrompervi , ma siamo tornate!"  
**Generale:** "Vedo … a quanto pare siete qui."  
Aizram: "Ci siamo dovute assentare un attimo, scusateci, ma io e Terry dovevamo discutere sulle dinamiche del prossimo capitolo."  
**Generale:** "Cosa avete progettato alle mie spalle? Spero che non mi mettiate ancora una volta in imbarazzo!"  
**Terry: **"Ma no Generale, siate tranquillo …. Niente di esilarante, parola mia!"  
**Aizram:** "Generale, perché ci guardate in questo modo?"  
**Generale:** " Semplice, perché non mi fido di Voi! … Non fate altro che complottare alle mie spalle!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Su Signor Generale, non arrabbiatevi e ditemi …. ma siete proprio certo che quella voce nelle segrete del castello fosse del nonno?"  
**Generale:** "Certo che si madamigella, l'ho riconosciuta immediatamente! … Non c'è dubbio: era la sua!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Ah beh se lo dite voi... ma su Generale, siete avvilito e Vi capisco … con quei generi che Vi ritrovate! … Andrè a parte ovviamente …"  
**Generale:** "Che meraviglia! … Aizram, Terry, d'ora in avanti portate solamente visite a me gradite come madamigella fatacristallina, e mai più … dico .. mai più madamigella Australia!"  
**Terry:** "Su su Generale, dopotutto le Vostre lettrici l'altra sera si sono divertite un mondo!"  
**Generale:** "Sicuramente loro si, ma non certo io!"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Adesso pure Australia … dai povero Generale! Ma non preoccupateVi, ci sono io a difenderVi!"  
Generale: " Grazie madamigella! Siete davvero una Fata! Dolce e premurosa, leggiadra, proprio come il Vostro nome"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Generale, domattina partirete per la missione, prima di lasciarVi Vi auguro buon viaggio e permettetemi di esprimere la mia preoccupazione riguardo al Maggiore Girodelle."  
**Generale:** "Il Maggiore Vi preoccupa madamigella? Perché?"  
**Fatacristallina:** "Ma Vi siete accorto di come guarda Vostra figlia Oscar? Non vorrei che a lungo andare scatenasse la gelosia in Andrè!"  
**Generale:** "Riconosco che avete ragione madamigella, ma Vi assicuro che lo terrò d'occhio, e guai a lui se oserà importunare o molestare mia figlia, giuro che tornerò a Parigi con un soldato in meno. Parola di Generale!"  
**Fatacristallina:** " Se è così, allora posso tornare a casa tranquilla! … Vi saluto Generale …"  
**Generale:** "Un momento madamigella, Vi accompagno alla porta."  
**Fatacristallina:** "Vi ringrazio Generale, e non dimenticate che qualsiasi cosa Vi possa accadere, Voi avrete sempre la mia solidarietà! ….. Terry, Aizram, Vi affido il Generale …. Mi raccomando …. Nel prossimo capitolo niente brutti scherzi! Arrivederci Generale!"  
**Terry e Aizram:** "Sta tranquilla Fata che al Generale ci pensiamo noi ahahahahahahaah! …."  
**Generale pensa:** "Oddio che facce … comincio a temere! … Queste due arpie, chissà cosa avranno escogitato questa volta! …"


	78. Chapter 78

Le figlie del Generale

Siamo arrivate da madame Beltrin, vedo le mie sorelle, Marianne e Joséphine, scendere in tutta fretta dalla carrozza, mi giunge la voce di Marianne che mi dice: "Oscar sei davvero sicura che non ti possa servire qualcosa durante il viaggio?"

"Sicurissima Marianne, non mi serve nulla, ho tutto quello di cui necessito!"

"Come vuoi sorellina, noi andiamo, a dopo!"

"A dopo …"

Vedo le mie sorelle entrare in tutta fretta in sartoria, hanno l'aria felice, immagino che per loro sia insolito e divertente acquistare abiti da uomo, chissà cosa acquisteranno, spero niente di eccentrico!

"Madre, accompagnate la mie sorelle dalla modista, io preferisco andare da sola dal dottor Lassonne."

"Oscar, davvero vuoi andarci da sola? Non vuoi che venga con te?"

"Madre, se non Vi dispiace preferirei andarci da sola, tornerò appena avrò finito."

"Ma Oscar …. Io .. vorrei accompagnarti cara!"

"Vi prego Madre, per me è già così difficile parlare con il dottore e con Voi ….."

"Va bene cara …. Non preoccuparti va da sola, ti aspetto!"

"Grazie Madre per la vostra comprensione … a più tardi!"

Mia madre non è molto convinta, ma non le resta che accettare la mia decisione, mi guarda risoluta e mi dice: "Come vuoi Oscar, ti aspetto da madame Beltrine, tanto so che farai prima tu delle tue sorelle!"

Sorrido appena e le dico: "A tra poco Madre."

"A dopo Oscar."

Vedo Oscar partire in la carrozza, la guardo mentre si allontana, provo tristezza pensando a mia figlia: ha ricevuto un'educazione diversa dalla sua condizione di donna, so perfettamente che adesso sta affrontando una situazione a lei sconosciuta, mi rammarica vederla tanto intimorita da questa nuova vita che sta affrontando. Si è convinta a parlare almeno con Lassonne, ma è già imbarazzata ora. Sento le lacrime salire, ma le ricaccio immediatamente giù, mi chiedo per l'ennesima volta dove ha portato la follia di Augustin … povera figlia mia! … Trattengo ancora una volta la lacrime ed entro immediatamente in sartoria.

"Posso entrare dottore?!"

"Prego madame Oscar … venite avanti!"

"Dottore, non Vi ruberò molto tempo …. Ho semplicemente delle domande da farvi …"

"Madame Oscar, non siate frettolosa e accomodiamoci, così potremo parlare in tutta tranquillità … avanti .. su … sediamoci! E state tranquilla: non ho impegni ad attendermi! Potete prendervi tutto il tempo che volete."

"Grazie dottore!"

Il dottor Lassonne prende posto dietro la scrivania, io mi siedo su una delle poltroncine di velluto, verdi, che ha di fronte a sento impacciata, non so da dove cominciare … sono troppa imbarazzata, sono cosciente che il dottore l'ha capito. Abbasso lo sguardo sulle mie mani che poso sul mio grembo … le stringo ai miei pantaloni …

Guardo madame Oscar, si è seduta sulla punta della sedia, come se fosse pronta alla fuga, con tutti i muscoli tesi, in una postura invero scomoda. Si sta torturando le mani, le stringe l'una all'altra, le passa sui pantaloni, forse per asciugarle dal sudore. Ha il viso rosso, lo sguardo abbassato e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. Una ciocca di capelli scende sul viso, come a volerla riparare, nascondere. Povera ragazza! È davvero imbarazzata! Per fortuna che il mio amico mi ha, saggiamente, avvisato circa il suo arrivo e la motivazione. Almeno mi sono preparato a dovere e mi sono assicurato che nessuno ci disturbi.

"Dottore io ….. non so …. Vorrei chiederVi …. Però non so cosa …come e …..ecco…. da dove cominciare, ho dei dubbi, e vorrei che Voi mi aiutaste a capire, vedete, io .mi avevate detto che potevo rivolgermi a Voi…..e….ecco…. io non ho esperienza al riguardo …". Ormai ho attorcigliato il tessuto dei pantaloni, me ne accorgo, cerco di rilassare un poco le mani e le spalle…..ma quanto è difficile tutto ciò!

Mi rendo conto che la mia paziente è in evidente difficoltà, mi alzo, lascio la mia poltrona, mi avvicino a lei, mi appoggio appena alla scrivania,poi penso che in fondo, se mi sdessi sull'altra poltroncina, magari potrebbe aiutarla a rilassarsi, un incontro un poco più informale, la guardo con tenerezza sorrido appena, le dico:

"Su .. non sentiteVi in imbarazzo … cosa volete chiedermi madame Oscar … potete parlami tranquillamente senza sentirVi a disagio, è chiaro che se siete qui, è perché avete bisogno del medico! … Su rilassateVi e ditemi cosa Vi succede! …non fatevi problemi ne scrupoli. Tutto ciò che ci diremo, resterà qui."

Guardo le mie mani che continuano a contorcersi nervosamente, mormoro appena: "Dottore Lassonne … vedete .. io .. domani mattina partirò per un lungo viaggio, forse tre o quattro mesi … e io mi chiedo …."

Il mio sguardo è ancora basso, ho un nodo in gola, quanto è difficile per me parlare di certe cose .. eppure sono un soldato, ho affronto situazioni difficili … ho sfidato malfattori, ho fatto a pugni tante volte, e adesso ….. sono tremendamente in difficoltà solo perché devo affrontare un discorso tanto intimo come la gravidanza! Un respiro, poi un altro ancora. Forza…che sarà mai!

Che tenerezza che mi fa la mia madamigella Oscar, l'ho vista nascere, è un soldato forte e coraggioso, e adesso le manca il coraggio di affrontare certi argomenti tanto naturali. Questa conversazione avrebbe dovuto avere luogo tanti anni fa! Eppure lo avevo detto ad Augustin, che ignorare completamente certi argomenti non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte! Oscar è una donna, una bellissima donna, aggiungere.

Un respiro profondo, alzo la testa e guardo per la prima volta il dottor Lassonne. Sento il viso caldo, ma devo farcela! È importante, per me, per Andrè e anche per la missione! Sono un soldato, il mio nemico ora è questa conversazione, bene…..

"Dottore, se durante il viaggio, mi accorgessi di aspettare un bambino, ecco … io … come … si insomma …Vedete, io vorrei sapere come dovrei comportarmi …e in fondo, non credo che sia una possibilità così remota….io …io e…Andrè….insomma, non facciamo nulla per evitare che accada, e …..come dire…..è poco che siamo sposati….ma….."

Sorrido, povera ragazza!

"Rilassatevi madame, non c'è nulla di cui dobbiate vergognarvi. Compreso il fatto che Voi e vostro marito abbiate accorciato i tempi, scusatemi l'espressione. Dunque,Madame, certo un viaggio tanto lungo non sarebbe consigliabile per una donna in stato interessante, ma dato le circostanze, dovrete prendere le dovute precauzioni …."

Guardo smarrita il dottore, gli domando: " Che genere di precauzioni …"

"Madame la gravidanza non è certo una malattia, ma neppure una condizione normale. Il vostro corpo dovrà servire da nido, dovrà fornire la forza, la protezione ed il calore ad un altro essere vivente. Voi siete una donna forte, abituata alle sfide, alla fatica. Avete un fisico allenato, siete muscolosa, magra. Completamente all'opposto delle altre donne! E questo, per una gravidanza, è una buona cosa. Ciò non toglie che dovrete seguire certe regole, per preservare la creatura … non potrete dilungarvi in lunghi percorsi, dovrete fare svariate soste, dovrete riposare il più possibile, niente cavalcate, e soprattutto il viaggio deve avvenire esclusivamente in carrozza ….."

"In .. carrozza?"

"Si madame, in carrozza … niente cavalcate, potreste mettere a rischio la gravidanza, naturalmente niente sfide e duelli e ….."

"Insomma dottore, non potrò più fare la vita a cui sono abituata da sempre! … E dovrò comportarmi come …. Tutte le donne."

"Madame Oscar Voi siete una donna, e per di più sposata, ed è molto probabile che diventiate madre. Forse Voi non vi rendete ancora conto, ma la vostra vita è già cambiata … avete un marito, credo dei progetti di vita! … Il mio consiglio è quello di lasciare il sevizio militare prima possibile, non è consono alla Vostra situazione condurre ancora questo genere di vita, non è adatto a una donna, che comunque ha deciso di dare una svolta alla propria vita, non so se ho reso l'idea?!"

"Si dottore, perfettamente! … E' ovvio che la mia vita non potrà ancora per molto andare in questo modo. Ne sono consapevole, ma non sono certa di essere pronta ad annoiarmi tutto il giorno in casa…..ma ora non è questa la questione."

"Mi fa piacere sentirvelo dire, comunque non dimenticate quello che Vi ho detto circa l' eventualità di una gravidanza. Ma ditemi, con voi viaggerà anche madame Marguerite?"

"No dottore, mia madre resterà a palazzo, dove prendersi cura di Luisa che aspetta un bambino e, come sapetemeglio di me, ha bisogno di cure e di attenzioni, data la sua situazione tanto delicata. Però al viaggio si uniranno Marianne e Joséphine."

"Benissimo madame, in tal caso potrete comunque contare sulle Vostre sorelle: potranno consigliarvi al riguardo, ma mi raccomando caldamente di ascoltare i loro consigli senza obbiettare e vedrete che tutto andrà per il meglio! E non spaventatevi. Dovrete vivere per voi e per un'altra creatura! E poi avete Andrè! Sono sicuro che vi riempirà di premure! Ed in caso di necessità saprà difendervi. Mi preoccupa invece vostro padre. Aspetta con tanta ansia la vostra gravidanza, che sarebbe capace di mettervi in una campana di vetro! Non arrabbiatevi e pensate che vi vuole bene. Ha un modo strano di dimostrarlo, ma vi vuole davvero molto bene!"

"Un'ultima domanda: in caso di un qualche pericolo, se dovesse essere necessario, pensate che potrei difendermi, con la spada intendo….."

Le sorrido, non si smentisce mai! È una donna forte e coraggiosa!

"Vedete madame, credo che all'inizio non perderete molto in riflessi ed agilità, ma di certo sarebbe meglio evitare un duello. Detto ciò, in qualche modo dovrete pure salvarvi! Meglio che vi difendiate, piuttosto che rischiare che vi facciano del male. Ma considerate che con l'andare del tempo, sarete meno agile. Non sottovalutate la situazione."

Mi alzo dalla poltrona stringo la mano al dottore, gli dico: "Grazie, è quanto volevo sapere, spero di non avere problemi al riguardo …"

"Se terrete conto dei miei consigli, sono sicuro che non ne avrete."

"Vi ringrazio …"

"Un momento madame Oscar, prima che Voi andiate vorrei farvi alcune domande."

"Dite pure dottore, cosa volete sapere?!"

"Madame, da quanto tempo non avete le vostre perdite?"

"Come? ….."

Mi sento avvampare, la domanda del dottor Lassonne mi lascia senza parole, non è possibile! … Perché parlare di queste cose? Possibile che noi donne dobbiamo mettere a nudo la nostra intimità? ….è già una conversazione difficile, adesso anche queste domande…mi risiedo e mi rassegno, in fondo il dottor Lassonne vuole aiutarmi.

"Oscar …. Permettetemi che Vi chiami così, almeno in questa circostanza. Non dovete sentirVi in imbarazzo, sono il vostro medico da sempre …. Vi conosco da quando siete venuta al mondo, e so quanto possa essere difficile per Voi di parlare di certi argomenti, però è indispensabile che Voi mi parliate di determinate cose, se vogliamo capire se Voi magari siete già in stato interessante …"

"Dottore vedete … per me è così … è tanto difficile …"

"Lo so Oscar, però dovete rispondermi ad alcune domande … io sono qui per aiutarVi."

"Ne sono consapevole dottore, avete ragione! … Vedete …. Le mie perdite dovranno avvenire la settimana prossima …"

"Uhmm… quindi è prematuro stabilire se siete già in stato interessante, ma ditemi, avete nausea, capogiri, sbalzi di umore? Vi sentite stanca, nervosa?"

"No dottore, niente di tutto questo, sto benissimo …forse un poco di stanchezza, ma se aveste a che fare con mio padre, vi assicuro che anche voi sareste stanco!"

"Be come già detto è prematuro poterlo dire, però se doveste non avere le Vostre perdite, e avvertire alcuni sintomi di cui Vi ho accennato poc'anzi, in tal caso potrebbero essere le prime avvisaglie di una gravidanza ….. spero di essere stato chiaro madame."

"Si si … certo dottore e Vi ringrazio."

Vedo il dottore alzarsi ed avvicinarsi alla libreria, apre l'anta a vetro, cerca tra i vari volumi e ne sceglie uno. Torna di fronte a me e mi dice, sporgendomi il libro: "Tenete, è uno dei libri su cui ho studiato, da giovane. Molto tecnico, ma credo che sia adatto a Voi. Alle vostre sorelle non lo avrei mai affidato, ma se doveste avere dei dubbi, o delle curiosità, qui troverete molte risposte."

"Io…..vi ringrazio dottore, lo porterò con me. Grazie davvero di tutto"

Madame Oscar ha lo sguardo lucido, ma ora è più tranquilla. Ha ripreso il suo colorito normale, e non gesticola più. Credo che la chiacchierata le abbia fatto bene e le abbia tolto qualche dubbio. Sorride, finalmente!

"Non mi resta che augurarVi buon Viaggio madame e riguardateVi!E fatemi sapere, tramite vostra Madre, se davvero avrete un bambino a breve! Mi raccomando! Tenetemi informato, così potrò esservi di aiuto, al vostro rientro."

"Si certo, lo farò!Grazie ancora di tutto, per il libro e per la pazienza che avete avuto."

"A presto, madame! E spero di vedervi tornare con una bella pancia! Sono sicuro che sarete un'ottima madre!"

In sartoria

"Joséphine guarda, non sono buffa con questi abiti? Ihihih!"

"Marianne, non vedo cosa ci possa essere tanto divertente, io solo a guardarmi allo specchio mi sento tanto ridicola … guarda qua, quanto sono buffa! … Mi chiedo come nostra sorella faccia a indossare abiti simili!"

Mia madre mi guarda e ribatte: "Joséphine, tua sorella non veste certo in questo modo, lei si limita a indossare dei pantaloni e delle semplici camice; non va certo in giro con pizzi e merletti come questi che indossate!"

Marianne ribatte: "Madre, ma i suoi abiti sono talmente semplici … mi chiedo come faccia! Guardate questo completo da uomo, tutto sommato sarà ridicolo vederlo addosso a una donna, però è tanto elegante! .. Non è vero madame Beltrin?"

"Si certo madame, avete perfettamente ragione, se io dovessi vestire in abiti maschili, indubbiamente sceglierei quelli che avete indossato!"

Queste figlie di madame Jarjayes, sono tutte strane! Non bastava l'ultima figlia, adesso anche le altre vogliono vestirsi come gli uomini, mi chiedo: ma di questo passo cos'altro mi dovrò aspettare delle donne di questa famiglia, sono una più strana dell'altra!"

Entro in sartoria, sono stupita, anche se in fondo me l'aspettavo, vedo le mie sorelle indossare abiti maschili … e che abiti! Non è possibile! … Sono talmente agghindati di fronzoli, che sono a dir poco ridicole! Hanno voulants , pizzi e merletti ovunque, soltanto a i nobili più eccentrici indossano quella roba, e loro sono ancora più ridicole di tutti gli uomini di Versailles che pavoneggiano a corte. Santo cielo, ma le mie sorelle dove credono di andare vestite in quel modo? ….Joséphine indossa dei pantaloni giallo ocra, con dei ricami oro su tutti il tessuto, calze bianche in pizzo, con due enormi fiocchi appena sotto il ginocchio. Una camicia verde prato lasciata in parte sbottonata, con i polsini che fuoriescono dalla giacca, e che polsini! Tre balze di pizzo, peggio delle maniche degli abiti femminili! Tutti ricamati e bucherellati!. Con un nastro che fuoriesce dal polsino, suppongo sia quello che chiude il polsino. E poi il colletto della camicia! Colletto….è enorme! Un enorme pezzo di stoffa, simile ai polsini, con pizzi, merletti e tre balze! Sembra abbia una strana collana….e lo ha pure lasciato aperto…certo….così è più comoda! Il panciotto, santo cielo! Giallo ocra, lungo, in broccato. Ricamato con disegni floreali, die tasche con il risvolto verde, come la camicia. Bottoni enormi, in madreperla, neri. La giacca…..certo, ci vuole anche la giacca, sopra questo disastro! Rossa…..più rossa della mia divisa da comandate delle Guardie Reali! Piena di spille, spilline fiocchi. E ricami, ovunque ricami a forma di fiori, di un rosso più scuro! Il risvolto dei polsini, poi è spaventoso!

E Marianne? Non è da meno, solo ha scelto colori più femminili, rosa e viola. Anche le calze sono rosa, rosa confetto, con due fiocchetti dietro alla caviglia! Pantaloni e giacca viola, di un tessuto ricamato con fili dorati, pieni di volute, ghirlande e non so neppure io cos'altro! La camicia rosa, è tutta un voulant, all'altezza del seno e nella scollatura. Questa è una camicia da donna, decisamente! Ma come pensano di viaggiare conciate così?!

"Oscar …. Allora sorellina ti piace?"

"Certo che no Marianne, sono ridicoli!"

"Cosa? Ma Oscar, sono così carini!"

"Voi li troverete anche carini, ma per me sono a dir poco …. Ridicoli! … E poi ricordatevi che noi dobbiamo viaggiare non certo prendere parte a un ballo in maschera! Servono abiti comodi! Comodi e sobri, facili da sciacquare e da asciugare! Ma sembra che non abbiate mai viaggiato!"

"Oscar! … Accidenti quanto sei dura! Non è possibile che tu sia tanto seria, sorellina!"

"Siete Voi che siete esagerate! Ma Vi rendete conto di cosa volete acquistare? E poi, cosa sono quelle scarpe?"

"Cos'hanno le nostre scarpe … non abbastanza maschili?"

"Joséphine, sono in vernice, molto eleganti e scomode per fare lunghi percorsi, avete dimenticato che faremo ore e ore di viaggio senza poter sostare? Quelle cose che avete ai piedi vi faranno male! E tutti quei nastrini sono inutili! La suola è troppo sottile, sentireste ogni pietrina al vostro cammino! Avete almeno acquistato gli stivali?"

"Oscar ma davvero dobbiamo indossare gli stivali?"

"Marianne, se non riesci a capire, noi dobbiamo attraversare le Alpi e lì potremmo trovare la neve, alta, talmente alta da arrivare ben oltre i polpacci! Soprattutto se dovessimo riattraversarle in autunno! Non stiamo andando ad un ballo a Versailles!"

"Oh insomma sorellina, tu sei venuta a rimproverarci, non a incoraggiarci!"

"Marianne, questi non sono abiti adatti, lo vuoi capire?"

"Senti Oscar, io e Joséphine abbiamo ormai deciso che acquisteremo questi, però per farti contenta, compreremo anche quelli che tu ci consigli, va bene?"

"E' inutile discutere con Voi, Marianne, Joséphine acquistate quello che volete, soltanto quando saremo in viaggio vi accorgerete che i vostri acquisti sono superflui! ….. Io Vi ho detto come la penso, Vi aspetto di sotto! … Madre appena avrete finito mi troverete in carrozza!"

Vedo mia figlia adirata, le dico: "Un momento Oscar, le tue sorelle hanno quasi finito di fare acquisti, devono solo decidere il colore delle calze, vengo anch'io conte! … Joséphine, Marianne, basta perdere tempo, sbrigatevi. Oscar ed io Vi aspettiamo di sotto."

"Va bene Madre ci serve ancora qualche minuto, tra un po' Vi raggiungiamo!"

Nostra madre e Oscar lasciano la sartoria ed io e Joséphine ci apprestiamo nella scelta degli ultimi dettagli.

"Joséphineche dici il marrone si addice ai pantaloni? "

"Marianne , secondo me il bianco si accosta meglio ….."

Oscar ed io siamo appena salite in carrozza, Jacques chiude lo sportello, siamo sole.

"Tutto bene Oscar?"

"Avevate ragione Madre …"

"Riguardo a cosa cara?!"

"Ho chiarito le mie incertezze …. Vedete Madre, mi è bastato parlare con lui … per dissolvere tutti i miei timori, il dottore Lassonne mi ha messo a mio agio … ero tremendamente imbarazzata, non riuscivo nemmeno a parlare, però … adesso mi sento molto più tranquilla."

Mia madre mi prende le mani e con le sue mi accarezza, mi sorride, mi dice: "Mi fa piacere cara, adesso mi sento più tranquilla! E se vuoi parlare anche con me, non farti problemi! …. Ma quanto tempo ancora servirà alle tue sorelle! ….. Si sta facendo davvero tardi!"

Sento dei passi, delle risate, riconosco la loro voce.

"Jacques vedi come sistemare le scatole … non sono molte, non è difficile riporle in carrozza!"

"Si Madame, adesso le sistemo in modo tale da fare spazio per farle entrare tutte!"

"Sono loro Madre, sono arrivate! ….. Joséphine, Marianne avete davvero esagerato, ma quanti abiti avete acquistato?!"

"Sorellina non polemizzare! …. Dimentichi che staremo fuori svariati mesi e ci servirà il cambio necessario, per assicurarci tutte le comodità possibili!"

"Marianne ti prego! … Proprio perché il nostro sarà un lungo viaggio, non possiamo portarci dietro tutta questa roba. Avevamo detto di portare l'indispensabile, e magari se avremo bisogno di altro vestiario lo compreremo man mano che ci servirà. Così caricheremmo soltanto le carrozze."

"Senti Oscar, stasera decideremo cosa portare per la partenza e cosa lasciare a palazzo, ti sta bene? E poi se riterrai eccessivo il nostro bagaglio, ti lasceremo la roba per il tuo utilizzo personale!"

"Cosa?! Io dovrei indossare quegli … abiti con tutti quei fronzoli?! Ve lo scordate, io non ho mai vestito in maniera tanto ridicola!"

Jacques, ci dice: "Madame ho finito, i pacchi sono tutti sistemati, se volete possiamo andare!"

"Si Jacques, possiamo partire."

Le mie sorelle salgono in carrozza, Jacques chiude lo sportello, partiamo per tornare a palazzo.

"Finalmente abbiano finito! … Però Oscar non è stato affatto semplice acquistare degli abiti maschili, credevo che sarebbe stato più semplice, invece non è stato per niente facile! …. Oscar ma tu come fai a non perdere tanto tempo dalla modista, sinceramente ti invidio!"

"Semplice Marianne, io so quello che voglio, e poi e non mi piace perdere tempo!"

"Oscar …. sorella sei davvero unica!"

Palazzo Jarjayas

Povero caro … hai ancora tutti i capelli bagnati, asciugali bene, altrimenti potresti prendere un malanno!"

"Silvia, con il cado che fa è impossibile che mi possa ammalare! … Tuo padre è davvero tremendo … non credevo che fosse tanto vendicativo. Con il senno di poi riconosco che abbiamo mancato nei luoghi a lui tanto intimi, però non passarci sopra nemmeno dopo tanti anni!"

"Mio padre stavolta ha davvero esagerato, aspetta che tornino Joséphine e Marianne e vedrai il finimondo che stasera che accadrà a palazzo, mio padre se la vedrà davvero male! .. Immagino mia madre che si adirà … mio padre avrà intera famiglia contro, stavolta l'ha fatto davvero grossa!"

"Credo che sia meglio lasciar stare, dopotutto, anch'io al suo posto avrei reagito male! … Se un giorno le nostre figliole dovessero mancarmi di rispetto facendo certe cose … è meglio non parlarne …. Noi almeno lo abbiamo fatto nel suo studio, ma Louis e Marianne sul sofà della camera da letto di tuo padre, e poi che dire di Charles e Joséphine, addirittura nel letto Generale! ….. Dico davvero, comprendo mio suocero."

" Michel, ma tu stai parlando sul serio, comprendi davvero mio padre?"

"Si Silvia lo comprendo, riconosco che abbiamo esagerato!…"

Sono in cucina con la nonna che borbotta ancora su quanto accaduto, Alain entra e ascolta la nostra conversazione.

"Andrè, Augustin ha avuto quella che si meritava, anche lui è finito nella fontana, così impara a portare rancore per una cosa che ormai appartiene al passato."

"Nonna, ma anche tu … rincorrerlo dietro con il mattarello, davanti a tutti, credo che tu abbia esagerato."

"Ih ihih .. Madame voi siete un portento! .. L'unica che riesce a mettere al suo posto il vecchio pazzo ah ahah!"

"COME?! GIOVANOTTO, COME VI PERMETTETE DI PARLARE COSI' DEL MIO AUGUSTINN?! ANCHE SE E' FOLLE, VOI NON DOVETE RIVOLGERVI COSÌ, ALTRIMENTI IL MIO MATTARELLO ASSAGGERÀ ANCHE LA VOSTRA TESTA! AVETE CAPITOOO?!"

"Sssi si madame … vi prometto che davanti a Voi non mi rivolgerò più in questo modo al Generale .. ma Voi abbassate quel mattarello."

"Ecco così va meglio ragazzo, e non farti più sentire, mi sono spiegata?"

"Sssi certo madame!"

"Ti serve qualcosa ragazzo?"

"No, volevo solo … be si, vorrei portare una cioccolata calda a mia moglie, è possibile madame?"

"Certo che si, è già pronta basta versarla nella tazza."

"Faccio io madame, lasciate stare!"

Vedo mia nonna lasciare la cucina, mi dice: "Andrè io vado a vedere se i ragazzi hanno bisogno d'altro. Data l'ora, credo che ormai madame Marguerite tra un po' sarà qui …. Io vado!"

"Va pure nonna."

"Ehi Andrè adesso che siamo rimasti da soli, mi puoi spiegare perché il vecchio pazzo ha gettato i mariti delle sue figlie nella fontana? Cosa hanno fatto tanto di grave per ricevere una tale punizione?!"

"Alain, vedi, sono faccende talmente delicate che preferisco non parlarne."

"Ti capisco Andrè, però tuo suocero era davvero infervorato ah ahah … e poi la simpatica vecchietta che l'ha fatto correre è stata davvero unica ah ahah!"

Mentre Alain ride per quanto accaduto, sentiamo una voce provenire dalle nostre spalle.

"Si può sapere di cosa state parlando? Cosa è successo in nostra assenza?!"

Alain ed io scattiamo in piedi quando vediamo entrare in cucina Joséphine, Marianne e Oscar.

Joséphine è accigliata, mi chiede: "Allora Alain cosa stavate dicendo a proposito di mio padre?!"

"Ehmm.. vedete madame Joséphine, è successo che …. In vostra assenza, il Generale ha sfidato i Vostri mariti, e a uno ad uno li ha gettati nella fontana …"  
"COSA?! MIO PADRE COSA HA FATTO?"

Vedo Oscar e Marianne accigliarsi, quest'ultima mi domanda: "Andrè, ma … è proprio vero quello che ha detto Alain? .. Mio padre ha sfidato i nostri mariti e li ha gettati nella fontana?"

"Vedi Marianne, non è che li ha gettati, ci sono finiti dentro mentre duellavano!"

Joséphine ancora più infervorata: "ANDRÈ MA MIO PADRE SI È AMMATTITO?...IMMAGINO QUANTO SI SIA DIVERTITO, NON È VERO ALAIN?!"

"Beh madame Joséphine, anche il Generale ha avuto la sua parte di punizione …"

"In che modo Alain?"

"Vedete Comandante, la nonna di Andrè, dopo aver soccorso i primi due malcapitati, è uscita dalla cucina con il mattarello in mano ed ha tentato di colpire vostro padre. Lui per scappare dalla dolce vecchina, è scivolato finendoci dentro anche lui. Il resto potete immaginarlo!"

Vedo le mie sorelle infervorate, Marianne è la prima a protestare: "Nostro padre ha davvero esagerato! .. Possibile che porti rancore per un avvenimento accaduto quasi vent'anni fa? Non è possibile!"

Alain ribatte: "Scusate madame, ma se è una questione d'onore, Voi sapete quanto me come è fatto Vostro padre e …."

Joséphine che è davvero fuori di se ribatte ancora: "Ma quale onore! Quante storie! ..Solo perché io e mio marito abbiamo utilizzato il suo letto quando eravamo ancora fidanzati?!"

"UAOOO! però?! … Madame, scusate se mi permetto, ma non Vi sembra un motivo più che valido secondo Vostro padre, per sfidare a duello Vostro marito?"

"Alain ma sono passati quasi vent'anni!"

"Umm … allora mi permetto di dirVi che lo conosco più io Vostro padre che Voi! Il Generale è una persona molto disciplinata, dimenticate che è un militare con le sue vedute. Immagino che tutti gli altri abbiano peccato nella stessa maniera, visto che ha riservato lo stesso trattamento a tutti! .. Tranne che al marito di Vostra sorella Luisa e ….. a te Andrè! … Andrè perché tu ne sei uscito indenne? Eppure non mi risulta che tu sia stato casto e puro fino al matrimonio!"

"Ops .. scusatemi Comandante … madame …."

Marianne ribatte nervosamente: "Ma come poteva sfidare a duello Andrè, sicuramente avrebbe fatto una magra figura! ….. Però adesso mio padre mi sente!"

"Vedo Joséphine e Oscar correrle dietro, quest'ultima le dice: "Cosa pensi di fare Marianne?"

"Voglio dire a mio padre il fatto suo, non può umiliarci tutti in questo modo, anche se abbiamo sbagliato, non può trattarci come se fossimo ancora dei ragazzini!"

"Aspetta Marianne sei troppo agitata dove vai …. Aspetta!"

Vedo le dame Joséphine e Marianne , uscire dalla cucina come delle assatanate!

Sono arrivata in camera mia, vedo Augustin arrabbiato, si cambia d'abito, appena mi vede sbraita: "Non provare a dire una sola parola che già ci ha pensato Nanny a … castigarmi! Tu non sai nemmeno che brutta figura che mi ha fatto fare davanti ai mariti delle tue figlie! Non è possibile che in casa mia io sia diventato lo zimbello di tutti!"

"Augustin smettila!.. So già tutto quello che hai fatto! .. Ma dico è mai possibile che tu abbia potuto fare una cosa simile? Io …."

"Basta Marguerite! Hanno avuto quello che si meritavano! .. ma alla fine se la prendono tutti con me, IO HO DIFESO L'ONORE DEI JARJAYESSS! … CAPITO MARGUERITE?"

"Non urlare Augustin, non è il caso, tu … tu …"

"Io cosa Marguerite! …. Ricordati che io dormo ancora in quel letto dove TUA FIGLIA è STATA CON SUO MARITO! E IL GUAIO è CHE DOMANI MATTINA PARTIAMO SENZA AVER AVUTO LA SODDISFAZIONE DI AVERLO VISTO RIMUOVERE DALLA MIA STANZA, CAPITO MARGUERITEEE!"

"Augustin, ti ho detto di non urlare! Ci sento benissimo!"

"Marguerite è inutile che ti arrabbi, tanto IO HO RAGIONEEE!"

Joséphine ed io percorriamo il palazzo in tutta fretta, Oscar è dietro di noi, sento la sua voce, ci dice: "Joséphine Marianne, vi prego mantenete la calma."

Arresto il passo la guardo e le dico: "Oscar, parli bene tu, non è stato Andrè ad essere gettato nella fontana, ma i nostri mariti, quindi non dire nulla, perché non serve a niente!"

Manca poco per arrivare alla stanza di nostro padre, la porta è spalancata, sta urlando addosso a nostra madre, nel corridoio vedo arrivare anche Silvia e Antoinette, anche loro infervorate contro nostro padre, l'unica che assiste con tranquillità alla nostra furia cieca è Luisa che ancora non ha capito nulla, anche Nanny è accorsa alle grida provenienti dalla stanza di nostro padre. Tutte entriamo in camera sua, non abbiamo certo i modi che si convengono a delle dame e tanto meno a delle figlie.

Mio padre ci guarda accigliato e si inalbera: " Beh! .. Si può sapere cosa Volete tutte da me? Perché avete invaso la mia stanza?!"

La prima a ribattere è Joséphine: "Padre avete aspettato che noi ci allontanassimo dal palazzo per vendicarvi sui nostri mariti, non è così? Abbiate il coraggio di ammetterlo!"

"IO HO CORAGGIO DA VENDERE, CERTO CHE SI! HO ASPETTATO CHE VOI ANDASTE VIA PER FARMI GIUSTIZIA, AVEVO TUTTO IL DIRITTO SI SFIDARE A DUELLO I VOSTRI SCELLERATI MARITI, PER L'OFFESA CHE MI HANNO RECATO! E ADESSO TUTTE FUORI DI QUIII!"

"Ma vi rendete conto che sono passati tanti anni ormai?"

"MARIANNE, E CON QUESTO? VI RICORDO CHE IN TUTTI QUESTI ANNI IO HO DORMITO IN UN LETTO PROFANATO DA TUA SORELLA JOSÉPHINE E CHARLES, ANCORA PRIMA DI SPOSARSI!"

Vedo Luisa avanzare, dice: "Cosa avete detto Padre? Joséphinee Charles, nel Vostro letto? E per giunta prima di sposarsi?!"

"Si figliola, e non solo, tua nipote Marguerite è stata concepita su quel sofà!...E non solo cara, voglio che tu sappia che tutte le tue sorelle oltre ad aver profanato la mia camera si sono appropriate anche della scrivania di nonno Augustin! .. Ecco perché li ho sfidati tutti a duello è li ho gettati nella fontana! E adesso tutti vogliono farmi credere che io ho sbagliato! … MA SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE AVREI SBABLIATO? IO HO DIFESO L'ONORE DEL MIO CASATOOOO, AVETE CAPITOOO E ADESSO TUTTI FUORI DI QUI, FUORIIII!"

Nostro padre è fuori di se, ci spinge tutti fuori dalla sua stanza, ormai c'è caos, non si capisce più nulla tutte le mie sorelle inveiscono contro di lui, Nanny compresa, l'unica che tenta a ripristinare la calma oltre a me, è nostra madre, ma non ci riusciamo, veniamo sopraffatte dalla collera delle mie sorelle, ma nostro padre è davvero energico, ci sbatte tutte fuori e dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave rimane solo nella stanza e lo sentiamo urlare a squarcia gola: "MARGUERITEEEE CHE MALE HO FATTOOOO!"

**Scena teatrale**

**I personaggi:**

Gen. Augustin Reinyer François comte de Jarjayes

Le Autrici: Aizram_g e Terryoscar

Le recensiste: Tetide, Lucciola, Australia7,Lupen, Fatacristallina, Swimmila.

Ospite d'onore … la Contessa Swimmilla.

Buon divertimento a tutti ….

**Generale:** "No non è possibile! Quello che è accaduto questa sera è stato davvero impressionante!"

"**Aizram:** "Su su Generale, dopotutto dovevate aspettarVi tutto questo, ma avete visto cosa avete combinato?"

**Generale:** "Ehi Ehi un momento … l'idea è partita da Voi …"

**Aizram:** " Si certo che lo so, non posso mica negarlo! .. Però io avevo deciso che Voi dovevate sfidare a duello solo Charles e Louis e non tutti gli altri!"

**Generale:** "Un momento, voi volete dire che madame Terry, non contenta che io sfidassi Charles e Louis a duello, ha preteso che riservassi lo stesso trattamento anche tutti gli altri? E Voi lo avete permesso?"

**Aizram:** "E cosa potevo fare. Generale, Voi la conoscete, quando Terry si mette in testa qualcosa non c'è verso di farle cambiare idea."

**Generale:** "Certo che la conosco; so quant'è testarda! ::: Avete visto il risultato? Tutte le donne del palazzo contro di me, ma io dovevo difendere l'onore dei Jajayes, l'onta andava lavata con …. L'acqua, in questo caso con l'acqua fontana. E' inutile che tutte le mie figlie si siano scagliate contro di me! …. Però, si sono arrabbiate con me anche Nanny e …. La mia dolce …. Marguerite! .. Spero che non si sia arrabbiata molto …. Non vorrei che abbandonasse il nostro talamo nuziale. Sapete, è l'ultima sera che trascorro a palazzo, domani all'alba parto per tornare chissà tra quanti mesi! …. Spero che mia moglie, non mi mandi in bianco!"

**Aizram:** "Su Generale, vi vedo abbacchiato, perché non ci facciamo un giro a cavallo, prima che si faccia troppo tardi?"

**Generale:** "Una volta tanto "Autrice da Strapazzo avete avuto una bella idea! … Si andiamo, magari mi passa la rabbia! " …

**Aizram**: "Su andiamo Generale."

**Generale:** "Madamigella, dove avete lasciato la vostra …. Perfida amica?"

**Aizram:** "Da nessuna parte, ci sta aspettando fuori, si è assicurata che i cavalli fossero sellati! … Eccola là ci sta aspettando!"

**Terry**: "Buona sera Generale!"

**Generale: **"Buona sera …. Madame Arpia!"

**Terry:** "Per bacco Generale che calorosa accoglienza mi avete riservato!"

**Generale:** "E il minimo dopo quanto successo! … "

**Terry:** "Generale ihihihih … sapeste quanto mi sono divertita, vedervi rincorso da Nanny con il mattarello in mano, è stato davvero uno spasso!"

**Generale: **"Indubbiamente, madame .. arpia! A quanto pare Voi continuate a divertirvi alle spalle del Generale Jarjayes, vero madame?"

**Terry: **Verissimo Generale, perché negarlo! ….. Su Generale, adesso facciano una bella passeggiata a cavallo: io,Aizram e Voi.

**Generale**: "Su .. andiamo arpie … tanto sono nelle Vostre mani, ormai fate di me ciò che volete!"

**Aizram: **"Su su Generale, ho l'impressione che soffriate di vittimismo."

**Generale:** "IO COSA?! MA AVETE LETTO LE RECENSIONI DI IERI? E NON VOGLIO PENSARE A QUELLE CHE ARRIVERANNO PIU' TARDI!….. OH QUANTO NON NE POSSO PIÙ! ..E pensare che tra poche ore partirò per la missione, che strazio!"

**Terry:** "Generale, a proposito di recensioni cosa mi dite al riguardo? …."

**Generale:** "Cosa volete che Vi dica, le ho lette tutte, sempre con immenso piacere."

**Terry:** "Vi va di commentarle, con noi?"

**Generale: **"Da chi comincio?"

**Aizram:** "Da chi volete Generale!"

**Generale:** "Vediamo …. Lupen 3 .. si comincio da lei. Mi ha detto "Generale, lo sapete chi la fa l'aspetti?" Be' carissima madamigella, voglio che Voi sappiate, che non ho fatto nulla di sconveniente, anzi … coloro hanno commesso atti impudichi, sono state le mie figliole insieme ai loro fidanzati. Certo non potevo sfidare loro a duello, ma i loro mariti si! … Anche s, a distanza di anni! … Madamigella Lupen, l'onore non ha tempo ricordatelo! … E poi … ma dico, siete davvero irrispettosa nei riguardi della mia parrucca, come sempre Voi madamigella, Vi piegate in due dal ridere, nemmeno se fossi il Vostro clown personale! Ho da dirVi un'ultima cosa madamigella, Voi continuate a dire "Ragazze siete davvero uniche, non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo". Tanto non è di loro che ridete, ma di me! I miei ossequi, e spero che nel prossimo capitolo Vi possiate strozzare dal ridere, così almeno avrò una lettrice in meno che mi prenda in giro! Alla prossima!"

**Aizram:** "Ma Generale, non credete di aver esagerato con Lupen?"

**Generale:** "Non basta che sono beffeggiato, non posso nemmeno difendermi?"

**Aizram:** "Uhmm .. su Generale adesso a chi tocca."

**Generale:** "Chissà perché ma mi viene in mente un nome poco simpatico!"

**Aizram:** "Sentiamo a chi vi riferite?"

**Generale:** "…. Madamigella ….. Australia … ODDIO CHE INCUBO! Appena la sento nominare, e penso a lei, che gran mal di testa che mi viene! … Non basta, che me ne dice di tutti colori, poi mi manda anche messaggi in inglese! … e come se non bastasse, continua a chiamarmi "Vecchio Scimunito" adesso mi da anche del pazzoide! .. Ma dico, è mai possibile che questa … assatanata voglia vedermi annegato nel lago? Bhe sapete cosa Vi dico? So nuotare, quindi non posso annegare! E toglieteVi dalla testa il Vostro tesoruccio, tanto quell'imbecille di Sassoin, ormai ha messo la testa a posto! .. Ma sempre imbecille rimane!"

**Terry:** "Accidenti Generale, avete picchiato davvero duro contro Alain! Avete forse dimenticato che Vi ha salvato la vita?"

**Generale**: "Certo che no! Ed è per questo che gli ho permesso di fare il suo nido in casa mia, ma questo non significa che non rimanga un imbecille!"

**Terry:** "Siete impossibile Generale!"

**Generale:** "Lo so, ma adesso non parliamo più di madamigella Australia, altrimenti mi viene l'orticaria! Piuttosto parliamo di lettrici adorabili che mi comprendano, vediamo … fatemi leggere un attimo … chi mi comprende? .. A si eccole! …. Dunque, devo porgere i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti a Madame Lucciola per aver concordato con me, circa il fatto che i mariti delle mie figliole siano degli inetti. Avete ragione madame, grazie per la Vostra arguta osservazione!

Poi ringrazio madame Tetide, anche lei si è resa conto che come generi ho delle mezze calzette. Per fortuna che anche lei mi da ragione! ..

Sapete madame, quando gli ho scelti per le mie candide e innocue figliole, non erano così imbranati, la goffaggine, l'hanno acquisita col tempo! E i risultati si sono visti: sono dei buoni annulla! … Madame non pensiate che Maxim sia migliore degli altri, anzi, sono sicuro che lui sia il peggiore di tutti, è solo che non ho potuto metterlo alla prova perché l'unico che non ha intaccato il mio onore. Dopo tutto si è visto che genere di uomo è, ci ha messo ben dieci anni per far felice la mia figliola, ma dico: non poteva darsi una svegliata prima? Ba' …. Che idiota!

Che dire della mia dolce Fatacristallina, che l'altra sera mi ha onorato della sua deliziosa presenza, che serata! Spero di rivederVi quanto prima Madamigella, se non fossi un uomo già impegnato vi avrei senz'altro corteggiato! …

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Un momento Generale, non fatemi un affronto simile, se foste stato un uomo libero avreste corteggiato me soltanto, e nessun'altra donzella, sono stata abbastanza esplicita, mia amato Generale?"

**Generale:** "Non ci posso credere! … Le mie leggiadre orecchie, hanno udito la voce della mia amata e impareggiabile Contessa! ….. Contessa Swimmila, Voi qui dunque?!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Mio Eccellentissimo amico, ho lasciato il mio palazzo per onorarMi della Vostra presenza. Come saprete, palazzo Swimmila, dista poco lontano dal Vostro … e già da tempo, desideravo ardentemente vederVI! Voi forse non lo sapete ma gli abitanti del mio palazzo, che Vi assicuro non sono pochi, desiderano essere onorati dalla Vostra impareggiabile presenza. Vedo che le mie aspettative non sono state deluse Generale, siete un uomo tanto intelligente, quanto affascinante, proprio come Vi ricordavo!"

**Generale:** "… Quanto siete amabile Contessa! Ma sono rammaricato, devo purtroppo declinare il Vostro invito. Come Voi sapete, domattina all'alba partirò per un lungo viaggio, quindi dovremo rimandare ogni visitaal mio rientro. Contessa Swimmila, che onore che mi date, siete davvero impareggiabile!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Prego Generale .. l'onore è soltanto mio, ma ditemi, mio irriducibile amico come state?!"

**Generale:** "Contessa, Voi non sapete, ma sono accaduti dei fatti….ah…..davvero incresciosi. Dagli attacchi delle recensioni, alla visita di quella scostumata di madamigella Australia, non soltanto ha molestato le mie auguste orecchie, ma anche la mia leggiadra testa con tutta la parrucca! … Voi non potete immaginare … Contessa."

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Certo che si amico mio, so tutto quanto! .. Ho seguito le Vostre vicende, e il Vostro scambio di idee con madamigella Australia, e debbo dire che l'ho trovato, alquanto increscioso Generale, sono accorsa dal mio palazzo in Vostra difesa, infatti, le ho scritto una lettera, appena Ve la leggerò, gliela farò recapitare al suo augusto palazzo, magari capirà che Voi siete un'ottima persona, e lei cambierà le sue … discutibili maniere! … Se permettete ve la leggo."

**Generale:** "Prego Contessa fate pure!"

**Contessa Swimmila:**Gentile Mademoiselle Australia7,  
mi sembra di capire vagamente che avete disertato parecchie lezioni di bon ton e di buona creanza dei vostri pur eccellenti precettori. Nulla di irrimediabile, certo, ma sono ugualmente rammaricata poiché indirizzate gli strali della vostra distratta educazione verso il mio carissimo, affezionato, generoso, splendido amico il Generale Augustin Reinyer François Comte de Jarjayes. Nell'invitarvi ad una più opportuna moderazione dei toni, sarei lieta di mettere a disposizione della vostra zoticoneria i raffinati istitutori di palazzo Swimmila. Sarete la benvenuta e potremo organizzare uno strutturato programma di recupero delle vostre indisciplinate maniere.  
Speranzosamente Swimmila

**Generale:** "Contessa Swimmila, Vi sono immensamente riconoscente, magari con il Vostro squisito intervento, madamigella Australia verrà a comprendere che sono semplicemente una povera vittima in balia, non solo dalle circostanze, ma anche dalla mia famiglia! E, di due paseuduautrici …"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Oh! … Come Vi capisco Generale! … Ma Vi prego mio Eccellentissimo amico, non crucciatevi troppo per quel cavallo imbizzarrito di Australia 7. Non a caso bazzica la compagnia di quel Vostro soldato scalmanato. Siate comunque certo della mia imperitura mia fedeltà. Ho, infatti,invitato la vivace donzella a frequentare il maniero degli Swimmila, affinché possa accendersi in lei una scintilla di buona creanza. Piuttosto preoccupateVi ad insegnare a tirare di spada quelle indiavolate delle Vostre figlie.

Perché non lasciatei loro inutili mariti a palazzo Jarjayes e non Vi portate dietro solo le donne – tutte travestite da uomo –della Vostra illustre antichissima schiatta? Tanto sono loro che, in caso di pericolo, penseranno a spaventare e ad allontanare inorriditi qualunque scapestrato malfattore.

**Generale:** "Concordo perfettamente con Voi mia leggiadra Contessa, ma Vi assicuro che non è così semplice! .. Mi spiego: Vedete, per ordire delle loro Maestà, la missione dovrà sembrare a tutti gli effetti un viaggio di piacere, quindi ahimè siamo costretti a portarci dietro quei buon a nulla dei loro mariti. Sono consapevole che le mie amate figlie non hanno bisogno assolutamente di nessuno al loro fianco, anzi, dopo quanto è successo a palazzo, ho potuto appurare che i loro mariti non sono dei veri uomini, e in realtà gli attributi li posseggono le mie care e dolci figliole e non i loro coniugi! … Dopo tutto di cosa mi meraviglio .. sono delle Jarjayes! … Però sua Maestà la Regina ha insistito, ed io debbo obbedire. Non posso che piegarmi al loro volere!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Vi capisco mio eccellentissimo Generale, però permettetemi di dirVi che la nostra amata Regina, nel fidarsi esclusivamente di Voi, mi pare vi abbia scambiato per dei corrieri. Forse non è una cattiva idea quella della pensione, sebbene i modi in cui Vi sono stati proposti da quella scostumata di Australi7 siano deprecabili."

**Generale:** "Quindi anche Voi concordate per il mio ritiro a vita privata Contessa?!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Certo che si, mio Augusto amico! …. Non solo avrete modo di trascorre più tempo con la Vostra famiglia .. sapete che gioia per tutti loro! … Potreste coltivare le Vostre amicizie, cominciando a frequentare il mio palazzo, e non solo, pensate anche che Vi potreste occupare a tempo pieno dei nipotini che quella deliziosa figlia e il suo amato consorte Vi daranno."

**Generale: **"Volesse il cielo Contessa, ormai non faccio che chiedermi quando quei due cominceranno a funzionare, visto che sono già tre mesi che si danno da fare, e purtroppo del mio François nemmeno l'ombra!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Ma come Generale, Voi sapete da quanto tempo la Vostra erede e il suo amato sono … in intimità?"

**Generale:** "E' ovvio Contessa! … Non solo ne sono informato, mami reco puntualmente ogni mese in lavanderia per controllare le pezze di mia figlia. Ma Voi questo già lo sapete, come sapete che quella scalmanata di Terry non soltanto mi ha fatto scivolare, ma anche ha fatto in modo che io mi aggrappassi alla tinozza piena di panni sporchi e mi si ribaltasse addosso. E non soddisfatta di ciò, quell'altra …. Madamigella Arpia, quella che risponde alle recensioni …."

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Parlate di madamigella Aizram?"

**Generale:** "Si, proprio lei Contessa, per lei era poco quanto successo, e per…per finire, mi ha spostato la parrucca, in modo che le lavandaie ridessero di me, facendo il modo che la mia parrucca si impregnasse di acqua putrida! … Ora capite tutto il mio rammarico Contessa?"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Certo che Vi comprendo, mio sfortunato amico! … E' meglio che non ci pensiate più."

**Generale:** "Si Avete ragione Contessa Swimmila."

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Sono spiacente mio eccellentissimo amico, ma debbo lasciarVi, a casa mi aspetta il mio consorte, sapete, lui diventa così impaziente quando non mi vede tardare."

**Generale:** "Prego Contessa .. andate pure! .. Spero che Voi continuiate a rimanere in contatto con il Vostro umile Generale!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** " Non solo continueranno ad arrivarVi le mie missive, è probabile che ci incontreremo durante il Vostro viaggio! … Sapete, anch'io a breve partirò per la bella Italia, e Vi dirò di più, possiedo una tenuta esattamente nella Vostra Contea di Collegno, desidero che siate ospite mio, e di mio marito!"

**Generale:** "Sarà un vero piacere per me Contessa … PermetteteVi che Vi saluti come si conviene ad una dama raffinata come Voi …."

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Oh che emozione, il baciamano! .. Non la laverò per almeno tre giorni mio Eccellentissimo Generale! … A presto amico mio!"

**Generale:** "A presto, leggiadra Contessa!"

**Generale pensa:**"Ah! Se avessi qualche anno in meno! …. Mia amata e bellissima Contessa! ….. Ops …. Perdonami Marguerite, io voglio solo te! …. E' solo che è così simpatica … nulla più, te l'assicuro!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Terry, Aizram, vi affido il mio irriducibile amico, abbiatene cura, trattandolo nei migliori dei modi!"

**Aizram:** "Statene certa … Contessa, a lui ci penseremo noi!"

**Terry:** "Il Generale, è in ottime mani … non dubitate!"

**Terry e Aizram:** "ah ahahahah!"

**Generale:** "Quelle risate le conosco, mi fanno paura ….. MARGUERITEEEE AIUTOOOOO! … VIENIMI A SALVARE DA QUESTE DUEEE!"


	79. Chapter 79

_**Buon sangue non mente**_

"Aha ah ah … Andrè ti prego Noooo! … non è possibile ah ahah! …"

"Alain ti prego smettila adesso, ma come fai a ridere in un momento simile?! .. Ma senti cosa sta succedendo di sopra, sembrano tutti impazziti!"

"Ah ahah appunto per questo non riesco a trattenermi dal ridere André ah ahah! ….. A parte il Comandante , ma tu guarda quelle indiavolate cosa stanno combinando … per fortuna che il vecchio pazzo si è chiuso dentro la sua stanza, altrimenti le sue leggiadre figliole gli farebbero la pelle ah ahah!"

"Alain per favore!"

"Andrè ah ahah … Senti amico mio, se il viaggio si presenta in questo modo con Madame Joséphine e Madame Marianne, che ben venga, per lo meno le mie crisi d'astinenza passeranno in secondo piano ah ahah!"

"Ihihih!Ne sei proprio sicuro Alain? Voglio proprio vedere se sarà così, te lo ricorderò non appena ti lamenterai!"

"Si ridi pure Andrè, tanto tu non avrai di che lamentarti visto che avrai tua moglie con te, e poi vedrai, il vecchio pazzo, sono sicuro che ti solleverà dai turni di guardia."

"Ma cosa dici, io sarò come tutti quanti gli altri!"

"Credi davvero? Amico mio, il Generale ti farà fare si i turni di guardia, ma con sua figlia ah ahah … Vedrai Andrè, il tempo mi darà ragione ah ah! … Non solo, Vi chiuderà in tenda e non Vi farà nemmeno uscire da lì ah ahah …. E starà lui di guardia alla vostra tenda, per assicurarsi che voi facciate ….. come dice? .. A si … il vostro dovere ….. quello è capace di far fare i tuoi turni ai mariti delle sue figlie madame Joséphine e madame Marianne, pur di farti fare un figlio con il Comandante ah ahah!"

"Alain smettila, sei un fiume in piena!"

"In quanto a me Andrè, io mi dovrò consolare con il mio libro mal ridotto, meglio quello che niente! .. Povero me, quattro mesi senza mia moglie, come farò? "

"Per uno come te è davvero una bella domanda. Ma dimmi Alain, hai mai resistito tanto?"

"Chi io? Ma sei fuori Andrè? Io non sono mai stato tanti mesi senza il calore di una donzella, non voglio nemmeno pensarci. Sai che tortura amico, tu e i tuoi cognati con le vostre mogli e io lì …. Senza battere chiodo, e consolandomi con quel dannato libro che non è poi tanto leggibile! Però Andrè non ho ancora capito come si sia potuto ridurre in quel modo! Tuo suocero, si è giustificando dicendo che lo stavi guardando tu, e il Comandante presa della gelosia, lo ha gettato nel fuoco, io sinceramente a tutta questa storia non ci credo: posso anche credere che il Comandante impetuosa com'è, abbia pure gettato il libro nel fuoco, ma tu che leggi il mio libro … scusami Andrè ma io non riesco a immaginarti!

"Alain, te lo dissi allora, e te lo ripeto: io del tuo libro non ne so assolutamente nulla. Il Generale ti avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi per non dirti la verità. E poi tornando al discorso di prima, spero che tu non dia di matto, per la tua astinenza, sai, non vorrei venirti a cercare chissà in quale …"

"Non osare nemmeno dirlo! Io, dopo Sabrina, non andrei mai a cercare un'altra donna, tengo troppo a lei! .. E poi Andrè, se tu sei riuscito a resistere per vent'anni, non vedo perché io non possa resistere per quattro mesi! Ah! .. Se Sabrina non fosse stata in stato interessante, me la sarei portata con me, e al vecchio pazzo gli avrei fatto vedere io come si fa il dovere ah ahah! Andrè ihihiih …!

"Cose c'è ancora Alain?!"

"Però mi consola che le crisi di astinenza, non le avrò soltanto io, ma anche Gerard ed il vecchio pazzo ah ahahah …! Però da quanto ho potuto vedere la scorsa volta, sarà dovuto anche per via dell'età, ma il vecchio riesce perfettamente a resistere ah ahah ! Forse era tutto preso a sorvegliare la virtù del Comandante, ma stavolta sarà occuato diversamente, affinchè Voi due gli diate il tanto agognato nipote ah ahah! .. Vecchio pazzo! …. Comunque Andrè se penso al mio futuro senza la mia Sabrina, rabbrividisco! … No! … Preferisco non pensarci, anzi sai che ti dico? Ho perso fin troppo tempo a parlare con te, vado da mia moglie, le porto la cioccolata calda e spero di deliziarmi di lei il più possibile. A domani Andrè!"

"Ah ah .. Alain, ricordati che si parte all'alba, vedi di riposarti ah ahah!"

"Ridi pure, che bell'amico che sei! Prendermi in giro in questo modo,tu che avrai tua moglie a disposizione tutte le volte che lo vorrai!"

Ho due tazze di cioccolate fumanti e profumate nel vassoio, una per Sabrina e l'altra per me, mi appresto a salire le scale quando le grida delle donzelle di palazzo Jarjayes diventano sempre più incisive: sbraitano come pazze, ora capisco a chi somigliamo…. sono identiche al vecchio, della loro dolce madre non hanno ereditato assolutamente nulla, poveri mariti, sono le vere vittime dei Jarjayes! …. Mi domando: ma è mai possibile che non si siano ancora calmate? Non fanno che urlare da quando Joséphine e Marianne sono tornate … certo che sono davvero inarrestabili, mogli così fanno davvero paura!

Percorro il corridoio, vedo la leggiadra Antoinette, battere energicamente le mani sulla porta, urla a squarciagola, la guardo, non c'è che dire, è identica al vecchio pazzo.

"Padre aprite, è inutile che Vi siate chiuso dentro ….. aprite! Dovete spiegarci il perché del Vostro comportamento!"

Sento le mie figlie urlare come delle ossesse, sembrano impazzite, ho l'impressione che dietro a quella porta ci siano delle belve feroci, adesso mi spiego il perché i loro mariti sono diventati tutti dei poveri agnellini, se assumono questo atteggiamento con loro quando vanno in collera, devono soltanto sottostare al loro volere! … Io l'ho scampata davvero a farle maritare, ma loro poveretti si ritrovano delle donne davvero passionali ihihihih! Sono proprio delle Jarjayes, non c'è che dire ihihih! Però è meglio che prenda le mie precauzioni, devo a bloccare il passaggio segreto, non vorrei che entrassero da lì! …. Ecco fatto adesso urlate quanto volete, tanto io mi sento al sicuro!

Adesso è la volta di Joséphine, la più sfrontata di tutte loro: "Padre, aprite dobbiamo parlarVi, Vi prometto che saremo civili, MA VOI NON POTETE BARRICARVI DENTRO SENZA DARCI ALCUNA SPIEGAZIONE! …. APRITEEE!"

Sento che la mia pazienza sta svanendo rapidamente, tra un po' esplodo. Adesso Joséphine mi urla anche addosso! E no, questo no! Adesso faccio vedere a tutte chi è il Generale Jarjayes!

Urlo più di loro: "BASTA SMETTETELA! VI ORDINO DI LASCIARMI IN PACE! CAPITO? NON VI PERMETTO DI MANCARE DI RISPETTO AL VOSTRO GENITORE! … OSCAR, MARGUERITE, CHIAMATE I LORO MARITI E FATELE PORTARE VIAAA BASTAAA!"

Vedo mia madre davvero esasperata, è rossa in viso, per la prima volta la vedo perdere il controllo, urla: "ORA BASTAAA! NON E' POSSIBILE, QUESTA CASA E' DIVENTATA UN VERO INFERNO! … SIGNORI MARITI, PORTATE VIA LE VOSTRE MOGLI, CAPITOOOO?!"

Louis, Charles, e tutti gli altri guardano mia madre intimoriti e fanno un passo in avanti, il primo dice: "Madame Marguerite, avete perfettamente ragione, tutto questo deve terminare immediatamente, dopo tutto il Generale non ha tutti i torti, i primi a sbagliare siamo stati noi! …."

"E' vero Michel, anch'io ho delle figlie, e mi darebbe immensamente fastidio se un giorno facessero quello che abbiamo fatto noi!"

Non ci posso credere! ..Ho appena ascoltato mio genero, mi ha dato ragione! .. Bene, mi rallegro per quello che ho appena sentito da dietro la porta! Energicamente, giro la chiave, apro la porta e gli dico: "Finalmente comincio a sentire qualcosa di sensato!

Tutte noi sentiamo girare la chiave, vediamo aprire la porta, nostro padre esce deciso, sicuro di se ci guarda accigliato e con tono alto e severo, urla a squarcia gola: "MICHELLL PORTA VIA TUA MOGLIE! … E NON SOLO TU, ANCHE TUTTI VOI ALTRI, VIA VIA DAL CORRIDOIO, ANDATE TUTTI NELLE VOSTRE STANZE! E QUESTO E' UN ORDINE! … NON VOGLIO SENTIRVI PIU'. SIETE UN BRANCO DI OCHE INFERVORATE, PRIMA DI AGGREDIRMI PENSATE PIUTTOSTO A QUELLO CHE AVETE FATTO! … SIETE TUTTE IN TORTO …. TUTTE HO DETTO!"

Luisa ribatte: "E no, un momento padre, io e Maxim non abbiamo fatto un bel niente, quindi non coinvolgeteci!"

"Luisa, è ovvio che non ce l'ho con voi due, altrimenti tuo marito non l'avrebbe passata liscia, anche lui avrebbe fatto un bel tuffo nella fontana stanne certa! .. Ma per favore, va via anche tu! Non voglio sentire nemmeno te, sono troppo arrabbiato! ….. LOUIS! …"

"Sissignore!"

Chiusi tua moglie in camera vostra, e non farla uscire da lì fino a domani mattina che partiamo!"

"Sissignore!"

Finalmente le figlie impazzite si sono rinchiuse con i loro mariti nelle proprie stanze, ma vedo i miei nipoti, che comunque sono un vero e proprio esercito, guardarci con curiosità e Robert timidamente mi chiede: "Nonno, ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, perché è scoppiata questa tremenda lite? I nostri genitori sembrano tutti impazziti!"

"Sono beghe familiare ragazzo, non liti! E poi la questione non vi riguarda, sono faccende che riguardano noi adulti, mi sono spiegato nipoti?"

La piccola Marguerite, tutta timida, con il suo vestitino chiaro da fanciulla, i codini con i nastri rosa, qualche lentiggine sul visino, bella come la sua nonna, osa domandare: "Veramente nonno, noi vorremmo sapere che cosa avrebbero fatto i nostri genitori per …"

Sono terribilmente in difficoltà con i miei nipoti, non posso certo raccontare loro, cosa hanno fatto i loro scellerati genitori, non sarebbero un buon esempio da seguire. A questo punto mi sento ancora più irritato e perdo nuovamente il controllo, anche con il mio intero esercito di nipoti che non c'entrano affatto.

"ASCOLTATEMI NIPOTI, VI PROIBISCO DI PRENDERE ESEMPIO DAI VOSTRI GENITORI! … NON SONO CERTO UN BELL'ESEMPIO PER VOI ….. CAPITO RAGAZZI? SOPRATTUTTO PER VOI FEMMINE! …Vi proibisco categoricamente di fare ciò che hanno fatto le vostre madri, capito?!"

Rose ribatte, tutta curiosa, con le mani sui fianchi ed il tino deciso: "Ma nonno si può sapere cosa non dovremmo fare, che invece hanno fatto i nostri genitori?"

"BASTA STA ZITTA! VOI NON DOVETE FARE NULLA DI NULLA DI NULLA, CAPITOOOO!"

"Sssi .. nonno!"

"BENE CI SIAMO CAPITI! … VOI RAGAZZI NON DOVETE FARE ALCUNA DOMANDA E NON DOVETE FARE NULLAAAA! MI SONO SPIEGATOOOO?! …. FEMMINE, VOI SOPRATTUTTO, NON DOVETE FARE ASSOLUTAMENTE NIENTEEE! ..AVETE CAPITO ADESSO?!""

"Sssi .. no ..nonno!"

"OH! .. FINALMENTE MI SONO SPIEGATO! E ADESSO VIA TUTTI NELLE CAMERATE, E NON USCITE DI Lì, FINO A NUOVO ORDINEEE! ….."

Nostro nonno è davvero infervorato, nessuno di noi non ha capito nulla del suo discorso, sotto voce chiedo a mia cugina: "Janne, tu almeno hai capito a cosa si riverisse il nonno?"

"Ma come potevo capire, se non ci ha spiegato nulla, ha solamente urlato che non dobbiamo fare niente."

Marc timidamente ribatte: "Ma se noi non abbiamo fatto nulla, cosa può volere da noi nostro nonno?"

"E chi lo sa cugino, va a capire nostro nonno! … E' meglio che non diciamo altro altrimenti comincerà ad urlare."

"Hai ragione cugino, torniamo in camera nostra!"

Sono appoggiato alla ringhiera del corridoio, ho ancora la cioccolata calda che, ormai, calda non lo è più. Vedo lentamente gli animi placarsi, entrano tutti nelle loro stanze ad uno, ad uno. Nel corridoio rimane il Comandante, madame Marguerite, Andrè, il vecchio pazzo ed io che non trattengo un mezzo sorriso.

Il Generale mi guarda e dice: "Beh, cos'è quella faccia? … Lo spettacolo è terminato, l'ordine vale anche per te, rinchiuditi nella tua stanza!"

"CalmateVi signore, ma vedete come siete agitato? Potreste sentirvi male, e non mi sembrerebbe il caso visto che domani partiremo, dovreste essere sereno e riposato!"

"Non è affar tuo Sassoin, vedi di chiudere quella boccaccia!"

"Ah ahah … si certo Signore! …. Però permettetemi di farVi una domanda, però vorrei che non vi agitaste …"

"Cosa vuoi sapere Sassoin? Riguarda forse la missione?"

"In un certo senso Signore! …"

"Allora sbrigati, parla, che sono stanco!"

"Uhmm .. bene … vedete …. Voi sapete, che io, come Voi del resto, durante il nostro famigerato viaggio, ecco … noi saremo due cuori solitari …"

"Non ti capisco Sassoin, …."

"Se lo vorrete, nelle serate di solitudine potremo condividere il libro che avete letto, sapete quello … particolare ihihih! ….. Scusate Madame Marguerite!"

"Augustin, Alain per caso si riferisce a quel libro che tempo fa ti ho visto leggere e che io ho gettato nel fuoco?"

"COME? Allora è come pensavo! …era questa la domanda che volevo farVi! .. Io volevo sapere cosa fosse realmente successo al mio povero libro, ecco svelato finalmente il mistero! … Generale, il libro lo avete letto Voi,e non Andrè come mi avevate detto, però, che bella rivelazione! …. E Voi madame, Vi siete indispettita al punto tale, che lo avete gettato nel fuoco, questa poi ah ahah …..! Generale avete detto a vostra moglie che quel libro apparteneva a me e Voi me l'avete sequestrato perché eravate preso dalla Vostra curiosità morbosa di possederlo?!"

"COSA? AUGUSTINN! E COSI' GLIELO HAI SEQUESTRATO PER POTERLO VEDERE!"

"No no no! Non è come tu pensi!"

"Come sarebbe a dire che non è come penso io! … Io l'ho sentito Alain, tu glielo hai sequestrato per deliziarti di quel ….. libro …"

"Sassoin, dille che è un malinteso!"

"Madame, per una volta, date ascolto al Generale, è davvero un malinteso. E' vero quel libro è davvero mio e …."

"E perché è finito in mano a mio marito?"

"Madame, ecco … vedete, durante la missione, sono stato un po' come dire … indisciplinato, e nonostante sia stato richiamato richiamato, ne ho combinata una dopo l'altra, e così il Generale per punirmi, mi ha colpito su qualcosa a cui tenevo! … Però …. L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che è ridotto davvero male, le figure nemmeno più si vedono!"

Vedo Sabrina avanzare verso di me, mi guarda indispettita e mi dice: "Alain, quel libro ormai non ti serve più, non vedo perché tenerlo ancora! .. Dallo a me, voglio concludere l'opera che ha cominciato madame Marguerite."

Sabrina avanza verso di me, mi sorride, capisco che quel libro le da fastidio, me lo leva dalle mani, e senza dire nulla torna in camera nostra.

Le corro dietro, la imploro: "Sabrina, ti prego, non gettarlo … quel libro è mio! . Anche se ormai è illeggibile, lo voglio tenere! …. Sabrinaaa ….!"

Oscar ed io, restiamo nel corridoio insieme al Generale e madame Marguerite, che dice: "Vado in camera mia, stasera non ho voglia di cenare! Oscar, Andrè scusatemi, ma con tutto quello che è successo ho bisogno di sdraiarmi un po'!"

"Andate pure madre, non preoccupateVi … a dopo!"

Vedo mia madre accigliata, mio padre le va dietro e chiudono la porta.

Andrè mi guarda, mi prende la mano e mi porta con se.

"Oscar vieni con me!"

"Dove mi porti Andrè?"

"In camera nostra, non ne posso più! … Da quando hai lasciato il palazzo, qui è successo di tutto, ho avuto l'impressione di trovarmi su un campo di battaglia!

"Augustin, perché mi hai mentito?"

"I .. Io Marguerite?"

"Si tu! .. Mi hai detto che quel libro era di Andrè, ma sappi che non ti ho mai creduto!"

"Lo so Marguerite però .. temevo che ti potessi arrabbiare, so che non prediligi certe letture, e che ti da fastidio che io le legga, e così ti ho mentito! ….. Su Marguerite, non guardarmi in quel modo …. Dai … non avercela con me …!"

Guardo mio marito, ha un'espressione tormenta e lo sguardo supplichevole. Penso che domani mattina partirà per un lungo viaggio, non voglio che ci lasciamo in malo modo, sospiro, gli dico: "E va bene Augustin, è meglio non tornare più sull'argomento, però adesso se non ti dispiace, voglio sdraiarmi un po', è stato un pomeriggio davvero caotico."

"Marianne e Joséphine hanno comprato tutto quello che occorre per il viaggio?"

"Oh Augustin! Sapessi che abiti che hanno acquistato! ….."

"Marguerite, non mi dire che hanno comprato abiti da sera, perché se fosse così, i loro bagagli non li faccio nemmeno mettere sulle carrozze, che sia chiaro!"

"Ma no Augustin … sta tranquillo hanno comprato abiti maschili .. però …"

"Però? …"

"Sono eccessivamente eleganti, è come se dovessero recarsi a un ballo a corte vestite da uomo."

"Oh Marguerite, le tue figlie prima o poi mi faranno impazzire!"

Nonostante quanto accaduto, la famiglia si è riunita per la cena, anche se si avvertiva una certa tensione, tutti hanno sorvolato l'argomento. Dopo di chè, ciascuno si è ritirato nella propria stanza.

Sono nello studio, penso ad Oscar e Andrè, vorrei che trascorressero l'ultima notte a palazzo in questo studio.

Mio nonno è stato chiaro: devono procreare qui .. su questa scrivania … solo così avranno la sua benedizione … ed io potrò avere il mio François. Ma come faccio a convincerli che debbono consumare qui? ….. Però mi è venuta un'idea!

Sono sdraiato sul letto, mentre Oscar già da un po' di tempo, è assorta dalla lettura.E' seduta sulla sua poltrona tappezzata di velluto verde: è la sua preferita.

La guardo, non resisto, mi avvicino, mi appoggio sul bracciolo della poltrona, mi siedo accanto a lei, sorrido e le dico: "Sei così presa dal tuo libro che quasi quasi divento geloso! … Cosa stai leggendo?!"

"Catone, tu lo sai che è uno dei miei libri preferiti. E' da tanto che non leggo, che ne sentivo il bisogno. Mi rendo conto Andrè che la mia vita è completamente cambiata, prima dedicavo molto più tempo alla lettura, adesso non ho il tempo nemmeno di sbirciare la copertina di un libro!"

"Uhmm.. sentiamo .. per quale motivo, hai cambiato in questo modo le tue abitudini?"

Sorrido, richiudo il mio libro, lo ripongo sul tavolo che è accanto a me, guardo mio marito e gli dico: "Da quando mi sono innamorata del mio migliore amico ah ahah ! … Andrè ti ricordi quando ti dissi che non ti avrei mai potuto vedere come fidanzato?"

"Come potrei dimenticarlo … mi dicesti che sposarti con me, era come sposare tuo fratello e quindi il nostro sarebbe stato un atto incestuoso ah ahah!"

"Ridi pure ….. prendimi in giro se vuoi, ma io ero davvero turbata! … Mio padre come sempre aveva pianificato tutto, voleva che io ti vedessi come uomo, ma per me era davvero impossibile vederti tale!"

"Si … è vero, però se proprio mi vedevi come un fratello, allora perché quella mattina venisti in camera mia armata di pistole, e vedendomi in compagnia di Anne, sparasti al vaso dei fiori che era sul tavolo in camera mia?! Di un po' madame Grandier, non era per caso gelosia la tua?"

"Ma no André! .. Il colpo partì accidentalmente ah ah!..."

"Davvero furfante?! .. Ma io non ti credo, tu eri gelosa ammettilo!"

"Non ti rispondo!"

"E va bene .. Dunque … vediamo se ricordi di quell'altra volta che andammo a bere, e incontrammo i nostri amici!"

"Siamo andati un'infinità di volte a bere nelle taverne, dimmi quando …"

"Quella volta che si avvicinò una donzella al nostro tavolo per offrirmi un po' di compagnia ricordi adesso?"

"Sinceramente no!"

"Capito, allora vuol dire che te lo ricordo io. Tu mi desti un calcio negli stinchi, se ci ripenso, sento ancora dolore, ricordo ancora quanto tu fossi arrabbiata! .. lo rammenti adesso?"

Sorrido appena e rispondo: "Mi dispiace Andrè ma non me lo ricordo."

E scuto energicamente la testa.

Fletto il busto verso di lei, con le dita le sfioro il viso, le dico: "Sei una bugiarda, invece te lo ricordi perfettamente, è solo che non vuoi ammettere che eri gelosa, e sono sicuro che tu già allora mi amavi!"

"Può darsi .. però io non ero affatto gelos …"

Andrè non mi lascia finire che mi si avventa sulle labbra e mi bacia appassionatamente.

Le sue mani mi sfiorano il viso … sento il suo calore, sulle mie gote, i suoi baci scendono sul collo, un sussurro: "Ti amo Oscar …. Ti voglio ….."

Sento le sue mani percorrermi sui fianchi, per poi risalire sul petto, sul collo, sul viso. Siamo all'apice del desiderio quando sentiamo bussare.

Andrè ed io ci ricomponiamo, mi guardo la camicia, un bottone non c'è più, cerco alla meglio di sistemarla, Andrè mi sfiora ancora una volta il viso con le dita, mi posa un lieve bacio sulle labbra, mi sussurra appena: "Aspetta … Arrivo subito!"

Lo vedo allontanarsi e andare verso la porta, l'apre.

"Scusatemi, non era mia intenzione disturbarvi, Andrè, il Generale, aspetta sia te che madame Oscar nel suo studio. Mi ha detto di dirvi che vuole vedervi immediatamente."

"Orthensie, digli che adesso arriviamo."

"Va bene Andrè."

Andrè chiude la porta e mi dice: "Hai sentito Oscar, chissà cosa vorrà tuo padre?!"

"Forse ha ancora qualcosa da dirci, sulla partenza di domani. Andrè …"

"Si Oscar …"

"Però prima devo cambiare la camicia, come vedi, hai fatto saltare un bottone!"

Sorrido mi avvicino le sfioro nuovamente le labbra, le dico: "Fa presto che voglio continuare quello che avevamo cominciato."

Sono nel corridoio, nascosto dietro a una colonna, stretto contro la parete, con i muscoli tesi per restare più aderente al muro, sto aspettando che mia figlia e Andrè arrivino, spero che non ci mettano molto, la posizione è davvero scomoda. Prima di uscire dallo studio, ho bloccato il passaggio segreto, appena entreranno li chiuderò dentro e li farò uscire da lì soltanto quando avranno fatto il loro dovere sulla scrivania di mio nonno ihihihihih!"

Eccoli che arrivano …. Vedo Andrè bussare alla porta. Finalmente….ma quanto ci hanno messo?

"Strano Oscar, tuo padre non risponde, forse non c'è ..."

"Non so che dire Andrè, prova a bussare nuovamente, magari non ha sentito."

Continuo a guardarli da dietro la colonna, comincio a spazientirmi … Dannazione alla tua educazione Andrè, vedi di sbrigarti ad aprire quella porta! Uff…..questi giovani, troppo educati quando non devono e poco quando invece devo esserlo!

"Andrè niente …. Non risponde …."

"Oscar forse è meglio andare, magari ci ha ripensato!"

Mi contorco dalla rabbia: maledizione Andrè non tirarmi qualche brutto scherzo, vedi di aprire la porta ed entrate immediatamente! Accidenti!

"Senti Oscar, secondo me tuo padre non c'è …"

"Andrè proviamo ad entrare, magari si è assentato un attimo ….!"

"Come vuoi Oscar!"

Andrè apre la porta, entriamo, non vediamo nessuno, lo guardo e gli dico: "Andrè proviamo ad aspettarlo, magari tra un po' arriva …."

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia e le sussurro: "Sai, se continuo a guardare la scrivania, mi viene voglia di averti nuovamente lì!"

Mi sento avvampare dalle sue parole, come dargli torto?! …. Il solo pensiero di ciò che abbiamo fatto sulla scrivania mi emoziona non poco, Andrè mi bacia, gli sussurro: "Andrè potrebbe arrivare mio padre, è meglio che tu non mi stia così vicino …."

Mi avvicino di soppiatto alla porta dello studio, con passo leggero, strisciando contro la parete affinchè non si noti neppure la mia ombra, qualche passo allungo il braccio, afferro la maniglia in tutta fretta, tiro a me la porta e una mandata con la chiave … ecco fatto … li ho chiusi dentro! Ora non mi resta che assicurarmi che usino la scrivania….si ma…come faccio?

"Andrè .. hai sentito?"

"Cosa?"

"Un rumore, qualcuno ha chiuso la porta!"

Mi sciolgo dal suo abbraccio e mi precipito alla porta, mi avvento sulla maniglia, ma non si apre.

Mi volto verso Andrè, gli dico: "Siamo stati chiusi dentro …"

"Cosa dici Oscar!"

"Quello che hai sentito, siamo chiusi dentro ….. sono sicuro che è stato mio padre!"

Perdo il controllo, mi rendo conto che mi faccio dominare dalla rabbia, mi sento rossa in viso, e con rabbia comincio a inveire dando dei colpi sulla porta.

"PADRE, LO SO CHE SIETE STATO VOI A CHIUDERCI DENTRO! ….. APRITE IMMEDIATAMENTE QUESTA PORTA!"

Sento mia figlia urlare, è davvero fuori di se, inveisce contro di me, ma io la ignoro e le dico, con la massima calma possibile, considerata la situazione ed il fatto che, insomma, ho fatto loro tiro sporco: "Non ci penso nemmeno, io non apro nessuna porta. Voi due stanotte rimarrete lì e sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin, mi farete il mio François! .. ADESSO AVETE CAPITO VOI DUE, PERCHE' VI HO CHIUSI LI' DENTRO? .. E TU ANDRE'. INVECE DI ZITTIRE, FA IL TUO DOVERE CON MIA FIGLIA …. E TU OSCAR, ANZICHE' PROTESTARE E INVEIRE CONTRO DI ME, MUOVITI, DATTI DA FARE!"

Le parole di mio padre mi infervorano ancora di più e continuo a sbraitare: "SE MAI UN GIORNO DIVENTERÒ MADRE, SPERO CHE ARRIVI SOPHIE E NON FRANÇOIS!"

Sento la rabbia salire ancora di più, quelle parole sono come lami taglienti che mi trafiggono il cuore, continuo a ribattere: "Non ci pensare nemmeno per scherzo … voi due, mi darete il mio François e su questo non si discute, CAPITO?"

"Padre, aprite immediatamente!"

"Certo che verrò ad aprirvi, ma domani mattina prima di partire. Strilla pure quanto vuoi figlia cara, tanto nessuno vi verrà ad aprire, sono tutti nelle loro stanze, e cose saprai, lo studio si trova nell'ala opposta del palazzo; quindi vi auguro un buon proseguimento! …. E TU ANDRE' VEDI DI NON PERDERE TEMPO!"

"MALEDIZIONE PADRE, VI HO DETTO DI APRIREEE!"

"A domani Oscar!"

Sento mio padre allontanarsi, non c'è stato verso di convincerlo al aprirci. Sono fuori di me, mi precipito verso la parete dove si accede al passaggio segreto, mi rendo conto che non si apre.

"Andre .. non è possibile, mio padre ha bloccato l'accesso del passaggio segreto! …. Come faremo?! Siamo davvero suoi prigionieri …"

Guardo la mia Oscar, le sorrido, un poco malizioso.

"Cosa c'è Andrè , forse ti stai divertendo? Beh io invece no!"

Avanzo verso mia moglie, continuo a sorriderle, lei invece è furiosa, l'abbraccio, le dico"tutto sommato non è una cattiva idea, non avevamo detto poco fa che sarebbe intrigante ripetere l'esperienza sulla scrivania? Credimi, a me non dispiacerebbe affatto!"

"Non ci pensare nemmeno Andrè. In questa situazione, io … io …" sono furiosa, ma come fa Andrè a pensare a certe cose, mio padre ci ha ciusi qui dentro, a chiave! È un'offesa terribile! Io non lo accetto, e lui…lui….il mio Andrè, non capisce. Lui pensa a ….a…

La stringo a me, sfioro le sue labbra, sorrido: " Oscar … secondo te, tuo padre perché l'avrebbe fatto?"

"Per lo stesso motivo per cui ti ha dato la chiave dello studio."

"Andrè …."

"Dimmi amore …"

Mi allontano appena, gli dico: "La chiave … hai la chiave dello studio con te, vero Andrè?" le brillano gli occhi, ha uno sguardo furbetto, la mia amata.

Sorrido, le dico con tono provocatorio: "Sei proprio sicura che non vuoi assecondare le aspettative di tuo padre?!"

Mi allontano bruscamente e puntandogli l'indice contro gli dico: "Non ci provare Andrè! .. Io … io .. non potrei mai farlo qui, con la consapevolezza che mio padre si delizi della cosa … SCORDATELO!"

Mi avvicino nuovamente a lei, tiro fuori la chiave dalla tasca, sorrido e le dico: "Te lo chiedo ancora, sei proprio sicura, di voler uscire da qui?!"

"ANDRE'! TI PREGO NON FARMI ARRABBIARE PIÙ DI QUANTO NON LO SIA GIÀ"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, visto che abbiamo ancora qualcosa in sospeso!"

"Sospeso?"

"Hai già dimenticato cosa stavamo per fare prima di essere interrotti?"

"ANDRE' PER FAVORE APRI QUELLA PORTA! .. NON VOGLIO RIMANERE UN MOMENTO DI PIU' IN QUESTO STUDIO!"

"Se continui ad arrabbiarti e a fare la voce grossa, non posso fare a meno di dirti, che mi ricordi il Generale ihihihih!" scoppio a ridere, Oscar è davvero uguale a suo padre! Furiosa, irragionevole, prepotente. Che poi, era così anche da bambina! Lei ordiva i guai, mi obbligava a seguirla, ed io ne pagavo le conseguenze!  
"Andrè … APRI QUELLA PORTA TI HO DETTO!" Urla furiosa, decisa, come fossimo in caserma.

"Sissignore … agli ordini Signor Comandante ah ahah!" mi metto sugli attenti e decido di eseguire l'ordine del mio superiore!

Ho la chiave nella mano, mi avvicino alla porta con esasperante lentezza, mi appresto ad aprire, quando con un gesto di stizza, mia moglie afferra la chiave, apre la porta con rabbia e a passo marziale si dirige nella nostra stanza lasciandomi dietro, mentre io divertito le vado dietro con lentezza ridendole dietro., dopo avere richiuso la porta con tanto di giro di chiave.

Entro nella mia stanza, sono terribilmente agitata, con questo stato d'animo, non riuscirei a dormire.

Vado dietro il paravento e mi cambio velocemente, mi sfilo velocemente i miei vestiti e indosso la camicia da notte che è appoggiata al separè.

Sono ancora terribilmente agitata, l'unica soluzione per calmarmi è suonare il pianoforte, tiro a me lo sgabello, mi siedo, alzo il coperchio della tastiera, tolgo il panno e comincio a strimpellare le prime note, fino a che comincio a suonare un pezzo piuttosto grintoso: è l'unico modo che io conosca per calmarmi!

Entro nella stanza e la vedo. È bellissima, seduta al pianoforte.

Il vento muove le tende della porta del terrazzo ed entra nella stanza, scompigliando i suoi capelli dorati.

È seduta sullo sgabello, sta suonando. Adoro ascoltarla ed osservarla quando è concentrata sulla musica. Gli occhi socchiusi e l'espressione felice. Credi stia cercando di rilassarsi e farsi passare la rabbia.

Indossa una vestaglia bianca, allacciata sotto al seno, lunga fino a terra, con le maniche large lasciate libere fino ai polsi. È smossa dal vento, e sotto si intravede la sua camicia da notte, anch'essa bianca, leggera, sottile, impalpabile….quasi trasparente. Ha uno scollo quadrato, ornato da un merletto sottile ed alcuni ricami sul petto, cade morbida fino a terra, e svolazza libera smossa dalla leggera brezza di questa sera. I suoi capelli dorati, illuminati dalla luna, ricadono sulle spalle, e vengono smossi dai movimenti del mio angelo biondo, la mia dolce, adorata, amata moglie. È così bella!

Ha sempre amato suonare il pianoforte, uno splendido strumento a coda, nero come la notte, lucido, con un suono perfetto. I tasti in madreperla, su cui le sue dita scorrono veloci. Tasti bianchi e neri, le sue dita candide, affusolate, veloci.

Tasti morbidi, per non affaticarle i tendini, già provati dai duri allenamenti a cui il padre la sottoponeva. Il Generale ha sempre pensato a tutto, per questa strana creatura. Una fanciulla bellissima, vestita come un uomo, ma leggera e aggraziata come una fata dei boschi. Si, in questo momento sembra una fata, circondata da una dolce melodia. Mi perdo in lei, nei nostri ricordi di bambini prima, di ragazzi e poi di adulti.

La stanza è illuminata da alcune candele profumate alla vaniglia, l'atmosfera è magica.

Oscar mi guarda, io le sorrido, le dico: "Finalmente ti sei tranquillizzata …. Preferisco vederti così .. seduta al pianoforte …. Tu forse non lo sai, ma emani dolcezza! … Stento a riconoscerti … sembri un'altra persona … ti preferisco così, invece che furiosa o ribelle!"

"Andrè .. con queste belle parole, vorresti per caso adularmi? Sedurmi?"

"E perché no mia dolcissima Oscar … Se permetti, vorrei riprendere ciò che avevamo appena cominciato prima di essere interrotti …"

Oscar non risponde, mi avvicino piano a lei, mi accuccio dietro alla sua schiena, la accarezzo leggero, prima i capelli, la nuca, il collo e poi le spalle.

"Non smettere di suonare, amore mio…..non smettere. Adoro sentirti suonare"

"Andrè…"

La voce del mio Andrè è un soffio caldo sul mio collo, mi sposta i capelli da un lato e mi bacia leggero dietro le orecchie. Chiudo gli occhi, non so neppure io come riesco a suonare ancora, con Andrè che mi sfiora, mi bacia leggero. Lo sento, cinge la mia vita con le sue mani, risale, cerca il cordino della vestaglia e lo slaccia. Sale ancora, leggero, una carezza sul mio corpo, fino a trovare la pelle scoperta del petto. Si avvicina da dietro, mi bacia sul collo, le scapole, l'incavo del seno.

Non riesco più a suonare. Le mie mani si fermano, sono persa. Persa ed abbandonata alle mani di mio marito. Mi appoggio a lui, il mio dorso sul suo petto.

Risalgo con le mani, arrivo alle spalle, faccio scivolare la vestaglia a terra.

La sollevo, in braccio, e la faccio sedere sul pianoforte. Percorro le sue gambe, partendo dai piedi, bianchi, morbidi, con e unghie perfette. Poi le caviglie, sottili, i polpacci snelli, la sua pelle liscia. Lascio una scia di baci al mio passaggio.

La guardo. Ha gli occhi socchiusi, la testa leggermente in dietro, che lascia esposta la pelle del collo e spinge in avanti il petto. Sorrido….è persa. È mia. È abbandonata ame.

Le mie mani risalgono ancora, le ginocchia, le cosce….forti, abituate alle lunghe cavalcate, la pelle liscia, morbida….le sollevo la camicia da notte, lasciandola semiscoperta. E la bacio. Bacio la sua pelle candida, le sue gambe lisce, le sue cosce, e poi piano piano sempre più su, le mie carezze si fanno sempre più impudiche.

La sento gemere, chiamarmi…..

"Andrè … ti prego …."

"Cosa c'è … forse non ti piace …. Desideri che mi fermi?!"

"No … no Andrè … continua ti prego …. continua ….!"

"Le tue parole Oscar … mi fanno impazzire … ti voglio … ti desidero con tutto me stesso … adesso .. qui .. sul pianoforte … ho sempre sognato di prenderti sul pianoforte …."

"Andrè … Voglio essere tua … adesso! ….."

Appoggia le sue mani sulle mie spalle. Non mi fermo, non mi ferma…

La sento abbandonarsi su di me, esausta, appagata.

Non resisto più, non sono un santo, e questa visione mi ha reso felice, ma desideroso di altro, desidero di più.

La prendo il braccio, ed insieme raggiungiamo il nostro letto.

Guardo Andrè, è bellissimo, con i capelli scarmigliati, lo sguardo cupo, la voce roca. Mi adagia sul letto, si sfila la camicia leggera, si avvicina, ed inizia a baciarmi, avidamente. Le tempie, le gote e poi le labbra. Con le mani mi sbottona la camicia, si stacca un attimo, il tempo di sfilarmela ed è nuovamente su di me. Pelle contro pelle. Inizia a scendere con i baci, il collo, il petto e poi il ventre….mi fa il solletico! Scoppio a ridere!

"Ma Oscar, ridi!"

"Si si ih ih…Andrè basta! Mi fai il solletico!"

"Il solletico? Noooo….adesso ti faccio davvero il solletico!"

"No no….basta! Pietà!"

Ridiamo come due matti, quanto sono felice. Adoro la sua voce, quando ride allegra! E quanto è bella, rilassata, sorridente. A noi basta poco, così poco.

Penso a cosa mi sono persa in tutti questi anni, a quanto deve avere sofferto il mio amore. Lo guardo, quanto è bello, lo sguardo verde, vispo, ed un sorriso malizioso….carico di desiderio!

"Oscar, ti amo, ti voglio"

"Si….sono tua, sempre e solo tua….ti amo Andrè".

Le sue parole, appena sussurrate, sono dolcissime per il mio cuore. La faccio mia, ancora e ancora. Con dolcezza, con tenerezza ma anche con un senso di possesso ed appartenenza. Noi ci siamo scelti, ci apparteniamo.

La tengo stretta a me, al mio petto, tra le mie braccia. Vorrei poterla stringere sempre, tutte le ore di ogni giorno.

Le accarezzo piano la testa, i capelli. Mi guarda, felice, con gli occhi che le brillano. Piano piano vedo le sue palpebre chiudersi, presa dalla stanchezza. Negli ultimi giorni mi è parsa più stanca del solito, ed anche molto più dolce. Certo, con il generale sempre appresso, anche io mi sento sfinito.

Oscar si addormenta esausta, la tengo stretta tra le mie braccia, l'idea del nuovo viaggio, con il maggiore Girodelle come accompagnatore, proprio non mi va. Sono sicuro di lei, di me, di noi. Ma l'idea che quel damerino viaggi con noi, proprio non mi piace.

Continuo ad osservarla, ad accarezzarla…la sento piano pronunciare il mio nome, con un sorriso in viso. Starà sognando. E sono anche nei suoi sogni.

"Ti amo, Oscar …"

Le sussurro ….

**Dietro le quinte ….**

**Protagonista: Gen. Augustin Reinyer François comte de Jarjayes**

**Autrici: Aizram e Terry**

**Sono intervenuti nel siparietto: Australia7 e ….. Lunasole279**

**Terry:** Cosa fate qui a quest'ora Generale?

**Generale:** Aspetto madamigella Luna, mi ha dato appuntamento qui, dietro le scuderie, desidera conoscermi personalmente!"

**Aizram:** "Ops … Generale, ma cosa fate .. e se lo venisse a sapere madame Marguerite, non credete che si possa arrabbiare?"

**Generale:** "Ma cosa andate a pensare Madamigella autrice! La donzella in questione è desiderosa di fare la mia conoscenze e scambiare qualche parola con me, e nient'altro! Siete pregata di non malignare, grazie!. E' mai possibile che Voi e madame Terry abbiate una mente tanto contorta? E poi dicono che sono io quello fuori di testa!"

**Aizram:** Io avrei la mente contorta generale?!"

**Generale:"**Si Voi madamigella! Ve lo dico io, Voi due scrivete troppo, vi consiglio di prendervi una bella vacanza, magari andate per qualche mese alle Canarie, sapete, li ci sono tante distrazioni e magari non pensate più a me, in modo tale da non rocurare altri danni alla mia immagine!"

**Terry:** "Oh su Generale, ma che esagerazione! E così noi vi procureremmo dei danni alla Vostra augusta persona?"

**Generale:** "Certo che sì!"

**Aizram:** "Secondo me, Voi siete stordito per via di quello che è appena successo a palazzo."

**Generale:** "E Vi pare poco, che tutte le mie figlie, si siano scagliate contro di me in quel modo? Per poco non buttavano giù la porta della mia camera, Santo cielo! Però invero, credevo che i miei generi fossero degli imbecilloni incalliti, e invece mi sono ricreduto quando li ho sentiti schierarsi dalla mia parte."

**Terry:** "Si Generale, infatti Louis ha riconosciuto di aver esagerato di aver fatto certe cose con Vostra figlia in camera Vostra, e Vi ha difeso nonostante che l'abbiate gettato nella fontana ihihihih!"

**Generale: **"Madame, non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere, e poi è meglio lasciarci alle spalle il discorso di ieri e pensiamo a quanto accaduto stasera, ma avete visto come ho messo in riga i miei nipoti?"

**Terry:** "Certo che si Generale, le Vostre grida le hanno sentiti tutti a palazzo! Gli avete ordinato di non fare nulla di quello che hanno fatto i loro genitori, e Vi siete scagliato soprattutto che le Vostre nipoti, che povere non hanno capito un bel niente!"

"Meglio così che non hanno capito niente! Io spero che non prendano esempio dalle loro madri!"

**Aizram:** "Generale, ma non Vi preoccupa la reazione che avrà domani l'opinione pubblica, dopo aver letto il capitolo di stasera?"

**Generale:** "A proposito di cosa madamigella, visto che anche stasera a palazzo è accaduto di tutto!"

**Aizram: **"Al fatto che avete chiuso con un inganno Oscar e Andrè nel Vostro studio, non avete pensato alle Vostre ammiratrici epistolari cosa Vi diranno?"

**Generale:** "Non potranno che appoggiarmi, a parte qualcuna di loro! .. E poi ho fatto benissimo!.. Se voglio il mio François, Andrè e mia figlia lo devono concepire sulla scrivania dello studio, me l'ha detto mio nonno!"

**Australia7: **" Ma cosa dici vecchio scimunito, ma è mai possibile che tu veramente creda alle fandonie che ti sei messo in testa?"

**Generale:** "OH DIO NOOO! … CONOSCO QUESTA VOCE .. MALEDIZIONE SIETE VOI, SIETE TORNATA?! … MA IO STO ASPETTANDO MADAMIGELLA LUNA, CHE MI HA DATO APPUNTAMENTO … PIUTTOSTO VOI COSA CI FATE QUI?"

**Australia7: **"Ehi Generale rinsecchito, non sono qui per Voi, passavo qui per caso per un saluto veloce alle mie adorate autrici: Aizram e Terry. Non sono qui certo per vedere la vostra faccia! … E adesso lasciatemi salutare in pace le mie dolcissime e care amiche! ….. Carissime Aizram e Terry, come state? Su datemi un Kiss !"

**Terry e Aizram:** " Che bello rivederti amica nostra!"

**Generale:** "Sarà bello per voi due non certo per me, arpie!"

**Australia7 :** "Ehi Generale da strapazzo non offendere le mie adorate autrici, che per merito loro la sera vado a letto scompisciandomi dalle risate, quinti ZITTO E PORTALE RISPETTO, CAPITO?! … Amiche mie adorate, è meglio non ascoltare quel vecchio scimunito, altrimenti ci rovina questo meraviglioso incontro! … … State tranquille amiche mie, non mortificatevi per tutti gli epiteti che questo …. Scimunito vi lancia senza ritegno, tanto tra un po' andrà in pensione e si leverà dai piedi! Ora io vi lascio, ci vedremo un'altra volta! ..."

**Aizram: **"Ma come Australia, vai già via?"

**Australia7 **meglio che io vada."

**Generale**: "Si cara, non vorrei rovinare l'incontro del vecchio pazzo con madamigella Luna, quindi è

"Come? Non vi basta tutti gli insulti che mi fate? Adesso mi date anche del vecchio pazzo? A me?"

**Australia7:** "Si a te, forse tu non lo sai che il mio tesoruccio ti chiama così?"

**Generale:** "Vi riferite per caso a quel imbecille di Sassoin? E' lui mi chiama così?"

**Australia7:** "Certo, perché non lo sapevi? E non provare a punire il mio tesoruccio, altrimenti vado da madame Marguerite a spifferarle che tu la notte hai incontri clandestini con le tue ammiratrici!"

**Generale:** "Come? Ma! …"

**Australia7:** "A presto vecchio rinsecchito! ….. Un bacione Terry,Aizram, continuate così, e dite a nanny da parte mia, di dare una matterellata in testa al vecchio pazzo/sciumunito/nonnetto ah ahah … e un'altra cosa, quando sarete in Italia, bloccatelo nel suo castelluccio ah ahah!"

**Generale: **"No! Non ci posso credere, ma quella pazza da dove è saltata fuori?! E' peggio della gramigna, ormai sbuca dappertutto! Aizrammm, TERRYYY SI Può SAPERE PERCHE' ERA QUI QUELLA SQUINTERNATA?"

**Terry:** "Generale, vi prego calmatevi, potrebbe farVi male agitarvi in questo modo!"

**Generale:** "Autrici da strapazzo, voi due oltre ad essere due streghe, siete anche delle strateghe."

**Aizram:** "Noi Generale?"

**Generale:** "Si voi due, vi siete messe d'accordo per fare in modo che Madamigella Australia venisse qui, pur sapendo che aspetto la visita di madamigella Luna! … A proposito perché sta tardando così tanto!"

**Lunasole279: **"Generale! Generale carissimo! .. Scusate per il mio ritardo, ma sapete, uscire nel cuore della notte per incontraVi non è stato per niente facile!"

**Generale:** "Ma prego madamigella Luna, che onore per me conoscerVi personalmente! .. Che piacere!"

**Lunasole279:** "Grazie Signor Generale! Ah quante cose avrei da dirVi, ma non so da dove cominciare."

**Generale: **"Da dove volete, stupenda donzella! … Permettetemi di dirmi che il Vostro nome vi rende giustizia: siete davvero bellissima!"

**Lunasole279:** " Che adulatore che siete Generale … dopotutto da un uomo come Voi cosa potrei aspettarmi se non modi garbati e gentili!"

**Generale:** "Grazie madamigella! Però debbo farvi un appunto."

**Lunasole279:** "Sentiamo Generale …"

**Generale:** "Riconosco che nelle Vostre recensioni percepisco comprensione e garbo, però …"

**Lunasole279:** "Però … Dite pure Generale!"

**Generale:** "Nelle Vostre parole percepisco costantemente una punta di sarcasmo, e sinceramente non so cosa pensare, vorrei capire se Vi divertite per tutto quello che mi accade, o se davvero mi sostenete."

**Lunasole279:** " Ma no Generale! .. Cosa andate a pensare! … Io sono una delle Vostre ammiratrici, la mia ironia, è qualcosa che è in me. Vi assicuro mio stimato Generale, nulla di personale!"

**Generale:** "Sono contento, mi fa piacere. Ma ditemi madamigella, volevate parlarmi di qualcosa in particolare?"

**Lunasole279: **" In effetti si … Se non Vi dispiace, vorrei discutere con Voi gli ultimi avvenimenti che si sono succeduti a palazzo e non solo lì, anche fuori ."

**Generale:** "In particolare quali?"

**Lunasole279:** " Per esempio, mi avete sorpreso vedendoVi andare nei bordelli parigini …."

**Generale:** "Ma io ho accompagnato mia figlia nelle sue perlustrazioni, madamigella!"

**Lunasole279:** "Si lo so Generale, ma la cosa che mi ha divertito non poco, è stata che quella "madama" Vi ha toccato …"

**Generale: **"Madamigella cosa ci trovate di tanto divertente, sinceramente non Vi capisco!"

**Lunasole279: **"La Vostra reazione Generale, Vi siete quasi spaventato quando la Signora .. Vi ha sfiorato .. temevate forse che Vostra moglie divenisse gelosa? Sapete, ho visto come è diventata gelosa quando Vi ha scoperto a leggere il libro del Vostro irriverente soldato."

**Generale: **"Si è vero era diventata una belva! .. Per fortuna che è acqua passata!"

**Lunasole279:** "Generale ma ditemi, di chi è stata l'idea della polverina per rendeVi più efficace con Vostra moglie?"

**Generale:** "Ma secondo Voi, di chi poteva essere se non di quelle due streghe?! .. Loro hanno deciso tutto, naturalmente alle mie spalle. Io non ho bisogno di nessuna polverina, funziono perfettamente, che sia chiaro a tutte le mie lettrici! E' solo che quelle ….. scrittrici improvvisate, per far ridere le lettrici, si sono inventate della polverina. A me non resta che piegarmi alle loro follie e sottostare al loro volere!"

**Lunasole279: **"Come Vi capisco Generale, anch'io debbo sottostare al volere di una quelle due arpie! …Eh si … Purtroppo! Io vivo in casa di una di quelle due ….. scrittrici"

**Generale**: "Davvero? E perché mai , dovete piegarVi a una di loro? Avete detto che vivete in casa di una delle due? .. Ma Voi chi siete? Un momento … madame Terry, Voi siete sua figlia, non è vero?"

**Lunasole279:** "E si Signor Generale, ahimè sono sua figlia! … Sentite Signor Generale, io la sera vedo mia madre, sul divano con il PC tra le mani e non fa che confabulare e complottare con la sua amica e complice …"

**Generale:** "Madamigella Aizram …."

**Lunasole279:** "Si proprio lei, chi se no?! Non fanno che complottare alle Vostre spalle tutte le sere, Vi dirò di più …. Ascoltate Generale quando Aizram e Terry progettano qualche stravaganza alla Vostra persona, sullo schermo compaiono faccine che ridono a crepapelle … e non fanno altro che ridere – ridere –ridere! Insomma Generale, io la guardo e non posso fare a meno di ridere anch'io! .. Scusatemi, non offendeteVi ma è ciò che accadde ormai ogni sera. Adesso avete capito la mia vena umoristica da chi l'ho ereditata?"

**Generale:** "Ora mi è tutto chiaro madamigella, ascoltatemi madamigella Luna, visto che siete sua figlia e naturalmente vivete nel suo palazzo, ditemi non Vi è modo di manomettere la sua …. Come l'avete chiamato lo strumento che utilizza per recarmi danno?"

**Lunasole279:** "PC Signore!"

**Generale:** "Ecco si quel … trabicolo …"

**Lunasole279:** "Impossibile Signore, vedete mia madre teme che al palazzo ci possa essere una spia e l'ha bloccato, come avete bloccato Voi il passaggio segreto nel Vostro studio. E poi Signore, come potete pensare che io possa fare una cosa simile a mia madre?! Dimenticate che sono sua figlia! .. E poi, se solo dovessi fare un simile pensiero .. dico .. solo pensiero … prenderei tante mattarellate in testa da sentire male fino alla fine della storia! No no Signor Generale, è meglio sorvolare sull'argomento!"

**Generale:** "Si avete ragione, perdonate la mia proposta … indecente …."

**Lunasole279:** "FigurateVi Generale! … Bene ora Vi lascio, non voglio dilungarmi ancora, non vorrei che mia madre si indispettisse, vedendomi parlare ancora con Voi! .. E' stato un piacere conoscerVi Generale."

**Generale:** "Il piacere è stato mio madamigella! …. Madamigella un'ultima cosa .."

**Lunasole279:** "Dite pure Generale."

**Generale:** "Perché Vostra madre non la portate via dal palazzo … magari portatela … dall'altra parte del mondo, magari non pensa più come procurarmi figuracce insieme alla sua complice."

**Lunasole279:** "Impossibile Generale, anche se la portassi con me per un lungo viaggio, porterebbe con se il suo portatile, e comunque sarebbe in contatto con Aizram, per continuare a scrivere le Vostre disavventure e quelle della Vostra famiglia! …. A presto Generale!"

**Generale:** "A presto madamigella Luna! …..

**Aizram: **"Allora Generale, come è andato l'incontro con madamigella Luna?"

**Generale: **"Mi ha sorpreso sapere che usate uno strano mezzo per scrivere, ed io che pensavo di rubarvi penna e calamaio."

**Aizram:** "Ma quale penna e calamaio Generale, io e Terry siamo due autrici tecnologiche, quindi dovete arrenderVi al nostro volere."

**Generale:** "Non c'è niente da fare, siete due ARPIE! ..Madame Terry prima o poi, mi impossesserò del vostro strano strumento di scrittura farò nascere il mio François!"

**Terry:** "Hai sentito Aizram? Il nostro Generalone, vuole rubarci i nostri mezzi di scrittura ah ahah!"

**Aizram**: "Ma no Terry, come potrebbe fare?! Dovrebbe non solo attraversare le Alpi, ma dovrebbe anche scendere nel profondo sud dell'Italia per cercarti, ma poi come farebbe a trovarti? … Impossibile Generale, dovete rassegnarVi, le autrici siamo noi e farete tutto quello che vogliamo!"

**Terry e Aizram:** "ah ahahah! …."

**Generale:** "SIETE DELLE ARPIE!"

**Terry e Aizram:** "Non fate che ripetercelo Generale, lo sappiamo ah ahah!" 


	80. Chapter 80

**La truppa del Generale**

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, manca poco all'alba.

Il mio pensiero va immediatamente ad Oscar e Andrè, ieri sera, con uno stratagemma, li ho rinchiusi nello studio, con lo scopo di farli procreare il mio piccolo nipote, proprio sulla mia scrivania, quella che è appartenuta al mio augusto, e omonimo, antenato! Nonno Augustin è stato chiaro: sulla scrivania avrò il mio nipotino, il mio piccolo François, come me e come sua madre, stesso nome!

Tra poco più di un'ora dobbiamo partire, devo andare a liberarli.

Mi alzo dal letto, ho indosso la mia lunga camicia da notte in lino, bianca, infilo la mia vestaglia, metto le ciabatte, tolgo la berretta da notte, quella con il pompon che mi fa riposare bene, prima di varcare la porta della mia stanza guardo il letto e vedo la mia bellissima Marguerite dormire profondamente. Per fortuna che non si è svegliata, almeno evito che mi faccia un mucchio di domande, e poi, chissà che scenate farebbe, se sapesse che ieri ho rinchiuso Andrè e Oscar nello studio. Oh no meglio che continui a dormire!

Percorro il corridoio in punta di piedi, fin tanto che non arrivo in prossimità dello studio.

Infilo la mano nella tasca della vestaglia e tiro fuori la chiave, la infilo nella serratura, giro la schiave piano, cercando di non fare troppo rumore… sorrido soddisfatto sono riuscito a farli passare l'intera notte nello studio, sono sicurissimo che avranno dato sfogo alla loro passione, dopo tutto la scrivania del nonno invita a fare certe cose … io ne so qualcosa! E a quanto sembra non solo io ne ho fatto uso!

Entro nella stanza, li cerco con lo sguardo … strano non vedo nessuno …. Ne sul sofà ne sul pavimento e nemmeno sulla scrivania.

Sussurro: "Ma dove saranno finiti? Forse nell'anticamera dello studio!" … Vado a vedere, ma prima di entrare mi faccio sentire: "Oscar .. Andrè .. siete qui? Posso entrare?"

Non ricevo alcuna risposta, entro …non ci sono, non sono da nessuna parte … non è possibile!.. Io li ho chiusi dietro, e stamattina la porta era chiusa a chiave.

Mi avvicino alla parete del passaggio segreto, mi accerto se malauguratamente il blocco non abbia funzionato : "No! Il passaggio è inaccessibile, è impossibile che siano andati via da qui, ma allora …. La chiave … la chiave che ho dato ad Andrè … quei due l'avevano con loro, e sono usciti da qui, no! ….. Me l'hanno fatta … maledizione! .. Il mio piano era davvero impeccabile, ho pensato a tutto, tranne che alla chiave! .. Quei due .. hanno lasciato lo studio, e magari arrabbiata com'era mia figlianon avrà combinato nulla sulla scrivania del nonno, e nemmeno nel loro letto! .. E se mai avessero fatto qualcosa … ahimè temo che quei due procreino una femmina! ..NOOOOO! …

Ma dico,Joséphine chissà cosa farebbe per avere l'opportunità che ho dato ad Oscar, e lei niente. OH SANTO CIELO QUANTA PAZIENZA! TEMO CHE DI QUESTO PASSO, IL MIO FRANÇOIS, SI FARA' ATTENDERE CHISSÀ ANCORA PER QUANTO TEMPO!"

Sono fuori di me, ormai quel che è fatto è fatto. A passo marziale percorro il corridoio, anche se manca un bel po' prima della partenza, ormai non riuscirei più a dormire, tanto vale buttare giù dai loro letti i viaggiatori, almeno così sfogo un po' tutta la mia frustrazione….ah…Oscar!

La prima porta che mi trovo davanti è quella di Sassoin.

Uno, due, tre tocchi decisi e urlo: "FORZA SOLDATO GIU' DAL LETTO .. SI PARTE!"

Mi sono addormentato da poco e sono abbracciato alla mia Sabrina, quanto le urla del Generale mi fanno sussultare, mi sveglio, anche la mia dolce mogliettina viene svegliata da quei tocchi tanto irriverenti.

"A ..Alain .. ma cosa sta succedendo? .. Il padrone ha bussato, senti come sta urlando!"

"Si Sabrina, ho sentito, è il vecchio pazzo! .. Ma che ora sarà?!"

Da dietro la porta sento ancora la sua voce.

"SASSOIN! HAI SENTITO O PER CASO SEI SORDO?! ALZATI E PREPARATI PER LA PARTENZA!"

Mi alzo dal letto, mi infilo velocemente i pantaloni, e mormoro: "Questo è un palazzo abitato da un branco di pazzi, non si può riposare nemmeno di notte! Ogni giorno … ma che dico?! .. Ogni momento ce n'è una nuova! .."

"Calmati Alain!"

"Calmarmi Sabrina?! Ma come si può mantenere la calma con il vecchio pazzo che ci tira giù dal letto in questo modo, nemmeno in caserma avvengono queste cose! … Riconosco che il diavolo biondo è molto più pacifica di suo padre!"

"ALLORA SASSOIN, COSA STAI COMBINANDO?! ANCHE SE SEI IN MUTANDE, NON MI IMPORTA, ESCI FUORI IMMEDIATAMENTE .. IL MIO E' UN ORDINEEE!"

Mi sono appena infilato i pantaloni e in malo modo mi sono mi precipito alla porta, sento le grida del folle Generale, la stanza non è illuminata, una luce fioca entra in camera dal balcone: è il riflesso della luna, per aprire più in fretta possibile la portail mio piede sbatte contro la sedia, sento un dolore lancinante, strepito, urlo, impreco.

"AIH! Maledizione vecchio rimbambito … cominciamo bene questo viaggio!"

"Alain caro ti sei fatto male?!"

"Sabrina, ti prego lasciami stare che ho un diavolo per capello!"

Dolorante e zoppicante, mi appresto ad aprire la porta, continuo a sentire le grida del folle, mentre io continuo a imprecare.

"Dannato Generale AIH! …"

"SASSOINNN …"

Apro la porta.

Guardo il soldato di mia figlia: indossa solo i pantaloni al ginocchio, per il resto è nudo, come un verme. Lo passo in rassegna con lo sguardo, ha i capelli tutti spettinati, il collo con macchie rossastre, qualche graffio sul petto. Decisamente ha l'aspetto di uno che ha passato una notte movimentata!

"Finalmente hai aperto la porta, ma quanto tempo ci metti per buttarti giù dal letto! … Oppure dormivi così profondamente che non mi hai sentito?"

"Impossibile Signore, come potrei non sentire la Vostra voce nel cuore della notte?!"

"Notte dici? Manca poco all'alba e noi dobbiamo partire, su forza preparati, che adesso ci penso io a buttare giù dai i letti i nostri accompagnatori!"

"Sissignore!"

Vedo il Generale in tutta fretta allontanarsi, entro in camera, guardo mia moglie le dico: "Sabrina, quello è matto come un cavallo, mancano ancora due ore all'alba, ed già è in piedi a dare filo da torcere! ….. Forse madame Marguerite si sarà vendicata per via del mio libro e l'avrà tenuto in astinenza in questa ultima notte a palazzo. Ma … va a capire! … E' meglio che mi prepari, prima che quell'assatanato ritorni qui e continui a dare di matto!"

Continuo a percorrere il corridoio, sono dietro la porta delle mie figlie, mi rendo conto di essere terribilmente agitato, il motivo è sempre lo stesso: Oscar e Andrè non erano nello studio, la rabbia è tale che continuo a strepitare all'inverosimile.

"SVEGLIA .. SVEGLIA CHE SI PARTE! .. TUTTI GIU' DAI VOSTRI LETTI .. AVANTI FORZA!"

"Andrè … ma che ora è?"

"Non ne ho idea Oscar, ma credo che sia ancora presto .. è ancora buio …"

"E allora perché mio padre, già a quest'ora vuole partire?! … Sono sicura che la sua, sia un'ennesima trovata! … O no, sono tanto stanca … voglio dormire, le sue follie non mi interessano!"

Vedo Oscar girarsi dall'altra parte non curante delle urla incessanti di suo padre. Mette la testa sotto al cuscino per non sentirlo….la capisco, anche io ho davvero molto sonno….è presto e noi due ci siamo attardati parecchio ieri sera…..o meglio….questa notte…..però è stato bellissimo! Chissà quand'è che avremo ancora l'occasione di starcene da soli, tranquilli!

Continuo ad aggirarmi per i corridoi e visto che nessuno dei diretti interessati si affaccia alla porta comincio a bussare …. Vediamo ….. ecco la prima sarà la mia amata Joséphine, lei sicuramente avrà riposato molto poco …bene…adesso mi diverto un po' io con lei!

Busso energicamente.

"Joséphine,Charles .. su in piedi che si parte! …."

Non sento nessuna risposta, è mai possibile che tutti dormano, eppure io sto gridando a squarcia gola!

Vedo la porta della mia stanza spalancarsi, vedo uscire dalla stanza Marguerite, la vedo arrivare con la sua provocante vestaglia, sembra una nuvola, tutta candida, con questo tessuto soffice ad avvolgerla, che svolazza ad ogni suo passo, con i capelli lasciati liberi che le ricadono sulle spalle, per un attimo vengo distratto dalla sua bellezza, ma poi torno in me, continuo a bussare alle porte delle mie amate figlie.

"SVEGLIA HO DETTO, TUTTI GIU' DAI VOSTRI LETTI … SI PARTE! …"

"Augustin, si può sapere perché urli in questo modo?"

"Non lo vedi Marguerite? Sto cercando di svegliare i futuri viaggiatori, che a quanto pare hanno poca voglia di intraprendere questo viaggio!"

"Ma Augustin, hai visto l'ora? E' ancora presto!"

"Marguerite, conosco le tue figlie! A parte Oscar, alle altre serviranno almeno due ore per prepararsi, e loro da questo momento debbono capire che non potranno fare i loro comodi."

Mi avvicino nuovamente alla porta di Joséphine,deciso, busso ancora più forte.

"HO DETTO DI SVEGLIRVI!"

Sono nel letto abbracciato alla mia Joséphine, apro appena gli occhi e sussurro: "Cara credo di essermi svegliato da incubo, ma continuo a udire la voce di tuo padre!"

"JOSÉPHINE .. CHARLESS! COSA STATE ASPETTANTO PER APRIRE QUESTA PORTA? VOLETE CHE LA BUTTI GIU'?"

"Charles, credo che stiamo facendo il medesimo incubo …"

"No cara! .. E' davvero tuo padre, che sta bussando alla porta! .. adesso vado ad aprire!"

"Uff .. ma cosa vorrà a quest'ora? E' ancora presto!…." vedo mia moglie nascondersi sotto al lenzuolo, come a volersi proteggere dalle urla paterne! I capelli tutti scompigliati, sparsi sul cuscino, gli occhi chiusi….abbiamo avuto una notte molto movimentata!

Mi alzo in tutta fretta, infilo la vestaglia e le ciabatte ed apro la porta.

Finalmente vedo aprirsi la porta della camera di mia figlia, vedo mio genero affacciarsi alla porta: è assonnato e quei pochi capelli che possiede, sono tutti scompigliati, certo che vederlo senza parrucca è così buffo! .. Beh cosa mi importa, è mia figlia che se lo deve tenere, non io!

Appena lo vedo, abbasso i toni e gli dico: "Finalmente vedo il primo in piedi!"

"Cosa succede Signor Generale, perché vi siete svegliato a quest'ora?"

"Che domanda Charles … forse hai dimenticato che dobbiamo partire?"

"Certo che non l'ho dimenticato Generale, però dobbiamo partire all'alba e non nel cuore della notte!"

"Nel cuore della notte dici? Ma se sono le quattro e un quarto, e conoscendo le mie figlie, ci vorrà loro almeno un'ora per prepararsi, quindi … forza giù dal letto e sbrigatevi!"

"Sissignore, ora convinco mia moglie ad alzarsi!"

"Bene, bravo figliolo … però non devi convincerla, ma la devi buttare giù dal letto, mi sono spiegato?"

"Sissignore!"

Chiudo la porta, mi avvicino a Joséphine, le dico: "Hai sentito tuo padre? Dobbiamo prepararci …"

"Oh Charles … ma io ho sonno!"

"Anch'io cara, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci, se non vogliamo che la furia di tuo padre si abbatta su di noi! Su dai….dormirai in carrozza…..almeno tu!"

Busso alla porta di Marianne e continuo a strepitare: " E' MAI POSSIBILE CHE DOPO TUTTO QUESTO TRAMBUSTO NEMMENO VOI DUE SIATE IN PIEDI? SU MUOVETEVI CHE SI PARTE!"

"Oh Louis .. l'incubo di mio padre ha inizio!"

"Marianne prepariamoci, tu lo sai che farlo aspettare significa sorbirci il suo malumore per tutto il giorno! … Vado ad aprirgli!"

Anche la porta della camera da letto di Marianne si spalanca. Vedo mio genero fare capolino, mi accoglie con un sorriso, il suo aspetto di prima mattina è decisamente migliore di quello di Charles!

"Buongiorno Signore, Marianne ed io non Vi faremo aspettare molto, faremo in un attimo!"

"Umm … debbo dire figliolo che è un buon inizio, però sbrigatevi!"

"Sissignore, faremo più in fretta possibile!"

"Bene, adesso non mi resta che bussare alla stanza di Oscar e Andrè."

Ecco qua! .. Sono dietro alla loro camera, busso .. una, due volte ….

"Un attimo Generale .. arrivo!"

Vedo la porta spalancarsi, si affaccia Andrè.

Però …. Anche appena svegliato, questo ragazzo è impeccabile … sono sicuro che i miei nipoti saranno bellissimi …. Non ho nulla da ridire, ho scelto davvero bene per mia figlia! Nonostante l'ora, ha uno sguardo sveglio, indossa solo un paio di coulottes, ha un fisico scolpito, muscoloso. I capelli arrivano appena sopra alle spalle, spalle larghe dalla pelle appena scurita dal sole. Si, decisamente è un bel ragazzo. Oscar deve essere contenta! E deve essermi grata per la mia scelta!

"Signor Generale, ma ieri se non sbaglio, avevate detto che saremmo partiti all'alba!"

"Certo, me lo ricordo benissimo! Ma conosco le mie figlie, ci metteranno una vita per prepararsi, e quindi le ho svegliate prima del previsto!"

"Capisco Generale, ma la cosa non vale certo per noi. Oscar ed io siamo abituati a prepararci in fretta, quindi se non Vi dispiace …."

"No no un momento! .. So perfettamente che svegliare Oscar prima del dovuto è superfluo, però tu mi devi spiegare una cosa Andrè .."

"Ditemi Generale .."

"Per uscire dallo studio, hai usato la chiave che ti ho dato?"

"Signore! … Ma come? …. Certo che si, altrimenti come saremmo potuti tornare in camera nostra, mica potevamo oltrepassare i muri!"

Ho un'espressione falsamente innocente, le mani aperte in un gesto di ovvietà.

"Andrè, vedi di non fare lo spiritoso, e dimmi almeno un'ultima cosa e poi ti lascerò tranquillo …."

"Cosa volete sapere Signore?!"

"Voglio sapere se tu e mia figlia avete fatto la volontà di nonno Augustin!"

"Certo che si! Non solo abbiamo fatto la volontà del nonno, ma anche la Vostra Signore!"

"Bene bene Andrè, se è così, allora ti lascio andare, va, va pure a riposare ancora un po' ragazzo!."

"Grazie Signore!"

"A proposito Andrè, lascia dormire ancora mia figlia, sai, non si può mai sapere, è meglio che sia fresca e riposata, tanto so che lei non ha bisogno di molto tempo per prepararsi, a dopo Andrè!"

"A dopo Signore!"

Vedo il Generale allontanarsi soddisfatto, è bastata una piccola bugia per calmarlo e per fare in modo di lasciarci dormire ancora un po'. Mi viene da ridere, lo so già che Oscar non sarà felice della mia risposta a suo padre, ma almeno così ho guadagnato qualche ora di sonno!

Vedo Oscar crogiolarsi nel nostro letto, schiude appena gli occhi e con la voce impastata dal sonno, sussurra appena: "Andrè, cosa voleva mio padre?"

"Nulla amore … dormi ancora un po'!"torno nel nostro letto anche io, mi stendo accanto alla mia Oscar, la abbraccio, affondo nei suoi capelli profumati e mi addormento stringendola a me. È così tenera, dolce. Nessuno direbbe che è il temibile colonnello Jarjayes! Qui, nel nostro angolo di mondo, lei è solo Oscar, la mia splendida, dolce moglie. Certo, ha sempre un bel caratterino, ma è sempre stata così! E negli ultimi mesi ha ritrovato l'allegria di quando eravamo ragazzi. Ed io con lei, lo ammetto! Mi addormento tenendola abbracciate stretta, quanto sono felice!

Torno in camera mia soddisfatto, sono felice: Andrè mi ha assicurato che ieri, nonostante l'opposizione iniziale di mia figlia, alla fine hanno ceduto alla tentazione della scrivania, dopotutto come potevano non farlo, è così ….. beh meglio non pensarci altrimenti prima di partire trascino la mia Marguerite nello studio, e data la situazione meglio lasciar stare, anche perché stanotte mia moglie è stata eccezionale … ed io ho funzionato perfettamente anche se con tutto il trambusto di ieri mi sono dimenticato di prendere la mia polverina!"

E' quasi l'alba, Oscar ed io siamo in cucina per la colazione, come aveva predetto il Generale nessuno ancora è pronto a parte noi. Abbiamo indossato degli abiti comodi, adatti per il viaggio, e gli stivali. Abbiamo un bagaglio leggero con alcuni cambi ed un abito elegante a testa, in caso servisse. Oscar ha preso anche un abito femminile, dopo avere discusso parecchio sull'opportunità di portarlo. Tutti i bagagli verranno caricati sulla carrozza.

La nonna, pur di salutarci ancora una volta, si è svegliata prima di tutti noi, per prepararci la colazione.

"Su ragazzi mangiate, vi ho fatto preparare tante cose da portare via, almeno per i primi due giorni che passerete in tenda avrete a sufficienza da mangiare!"

"Grazie nonna, sei sempre tanto premurosa!"

"Oh piccoli miei, starete lontani ben quattro mesi, spero che vada tutto per il meglio, e soprattutto tu piccola mia, riguardati!"

"Sta tranquilla nonna, vedrai che non mi accadrà nulla di male, e poi, lo sai, non sono mica alla mia prima missione."

"Certo che lo so piccola!"

"E a me non dici niente?"

Sorrido sornione alla mia adorata nonnina!

"Tu, nipote screanzato, vedi di comportarti bene con la mia bambina, e tornate presto ed in ottima forma! Perché se non troverai il mio mattarello ad attenderti!".

Guardo mia nonna, ha le braccia sui fianchi e l'espressione decisa, ci vuole davvero tanto bene, la mia adorata nonnina!

Poco dopo in cucina fa il suo ingresso mia madre, seguita da Alain.

"Buongiorno ragazzi!"

"Buongiorno Madre! … Madre ma perché vi siete alzata anche Voi a quest'ora?"

"Ma per salutarvi, mi sembra ovvio! ..Stareste via tanti mesi che …"

"Madre per favore non siate in pensiero, con noi partono dei soldati e poi ho Andrè al mio fianco."

"Come sempre cara, e questo mi rincuora non poco, ma non dimentico certo che con voi partiranno anche le tue sorelle con i loro mariti, e loro certo non sono dei soldati, e la cosa mi impensierisce!"

Alain guarda mia madre e dice: "Non preoccupateVi Madame, ai loro mariti ci penserà il Maggiore cappellone! … A proposito Andrè, non è ancora arrivato?"

"Non credo Alain.."

La nonna guarda Alain e dice: "Giovanotto non rimanere lì impalato, vieni a fare colazione, non vorrai partire a stomaco vuoto!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno nonnina ah ahah!"

"Ehi Charles …"

"Dimmi cara …"

"Non è buffo per te vedermi vestita così?"

Mio marito mi scruta con attenzione poi mi dice: "Veramente Joséphine, io indosso quel genere di abiti solamente quando andiamo ai ricevimenti, sei sicura cara che vuoi metterti in viaggio vestita in quel modo?"

"E perché no Charles … dopotutto questa per me è un'occasione unica per sfoggiare abiti da uomo, almeno lo faccio con il massimo dell'eleganza, non sei d'accordo con me Charles?"

"Se proprio lo vuoi Joséphine fa pure, non so che dirti cara, io sinceramente non ne sono convinto, però se lo vuoi ….. tienili!"

"Grazie marito mio, tu sei sempre così … comprensivo!"

"Però sbrighiamoci a scendere, dobbiamo ancora fare colazione."

"Faccio in un attimo …."

Guardo mia moglie un po' perplesso, secondo me quegli abiti sono scomodi per viaggiare! Ma forse sono comunque più comodi degli abiti che indossa di solito. Di certo, io indosso dei vestiti molto più semplici, e porterò pure la spada al mio fianco. Spero che vada tutto bene!

"Marianne, non pensi che quegli abiti siano troppo sontuosi per affrontare un lungo viaggio?"

"Ma Louis, cos'hanno che non va?!"

"Io li trovo … ecco … troppo vistosi, secondo me, era meglio che tu indossassi qualcosa di più semplice! …. Non dimenticare che attraverseremo i boschi e per le prime due notti saremo nelle tende."

"E questo cosa significa?! Non devo per caso essere vestita?"

"Marianne, so che non c'è verso di convincerti, cosa posso dirti! .. Indossa ciò che vuoi!"

Scuoto la testa alquanto perplesso. Sospiro e mi appresto a raggiungere gli altri.

Finiamo appena di fare colazione quando vediamo arrivare le mie sorelle in compagnia dei loro mariti.

"Buongiorno a tutti!"

"Buongiorno!"

Tutti noi guardiamo le mie sorelle: indossano abiti si da uomo, ma sono eccessivamente eleganti, le scruto in silenzio, intuiscono il mio disappunto, Marianne è la prima ha intervenire: "Cosa c'è Oscar, non ti piace il nostro vestiario?"

"Non si tratta di questo Marianne … voi due avete dimenticato che dobbiamo viaggiare e non andare ad un ballo in maschera!"

Le parole del Comandante mi fanno sorridere, ma debbo trattenermi dal ridere, non voglio fare le prime figuracce con le nostre accompagnatrici!

Joséphine ribatte energicamente: "Scusami Oscar, ma il fatto di viaggiare, non significa che dobbiamo essere delle .. sempliciotte!"

"Assolutamente care sorelle, per me potete indossare quello che volete, l'importante è che non vi senta lamentarvi durante il viaggio."

Joséphine continua: "Non vedo perché dovremmo lamentarci Oscar! ….. Nanny la colazione è pronta?"

"Si certo cara, adesso Marie la serve in tavola."

Andrè ed Alain si guardano, e quest'ultimo dice: "Andrè andiamo a vedere se la carrozza ed i nostri cavalli sono pronti."

"Si .. andiamo Alain, Oscar noi usciamo."

"Aspettate vengo con voi .."

Tutti e tre lasciamo la cucina e andiamo nel parco del palazzo, dove vediamo la carrozza, carica di bagagli e pronta per partire, anche i nostri cavalli sono stati sellati.

Ci sediamo sul bordo della fontana, il primo a parlare è Alain: "Comandante, le Vostre sorelle non hanno la minima idea di cosa le aspetta, appena si renderanno conto del viaggio che dovranno affrontare, vedrete di quanti fronzoli faranno a meno ihihih!"

"Ne sono convinta anch'io Alain, ma se non trascorreranno i primi giorni tra i boschi con tanto di erba e con il caldo che fa, non lo capiranno."

Sentiamo i rumori degli zoccoli di un cavallo. La nostra attenzione si sposta dalla parte dell'ingresso del palazzo. L'uomo a cavallo si avvicina sempre di più, lo riconosciamo tutti: E' Gerard.

"Buongiorno a tutti!"

"Buongiorno Gerard, ti conviene unirti a noi, tanto a parte noi e mio padre, nessuno è ancora pronto per partire."

"Comandante, dov'è il Maggiore Girodelle, forse non è ancora arrivato?"

"Non ancora Gerard, ma voi due, ricordatevi che da questo momento non dovrete chiamarci più per gradi …"

"Si certo Coman … Madame Oscar."

"Ascoltatemi voi due, io del titolo "madame" ne farei volentieri a meno, ma è indispensabile che mi chiamiate così solamente davanti agli estranei, quando saremo soli invece, basterà che mi chiamate Oscar, mi sono spiegata?"

"Si ….. Oscar."

"Bene ….."

Udiamo l'ennesimo scalpitio di cavallo, ci voltiano ….. è Girodelle! Vestito di tutto punto, con i lunghi capelli che svolazzano liberi.….. Vedo il volto di Andrè inespressivo, so che mal sopporta la sua presenza, ma non possiamo farci nulla, per quattro mesi dovrà starsene calmo e tranquillo, e poi io sinceramente non riesco a capire questa sua ingiustificata gelosia, non ne ha nessun motivo!

"Buongiorno … Comandante!"

"Girodelle, da questo momento, io non sono il Vostro Comandante, sono Vostra cugina e per tanto mi chiamerete Madame Oscar!"

"Si certo Comandante, però per quello che so, un cugino non chiama madame sua .. cugina, quindi se permettete, vi chiamerò Oscar."

"Chiamatemi cugina, andrà benissimo!"

"E va bene come desiderate ….. cugina."

Guardo la faccia del cappellone, ci è rimasto secco, certo non si aspettava che il Comandante gli parlasse in quel modo, osservo Andrè e capisco che gli ha fatto piacere che sua moglie abbia parlato in quel modo al cappellone, secondo me, ne vedremo delle belle!

Con lo sguardo, invito Andrè a seguirmi, guardo i presenti e dico: "Vogliateci scusare, ma mio marito ed io dobbiamo assentarci un attimo."

Noto uno strano scambio di sguardi tra Alain e Gerard ….. rimangono in silenzio.

Invece Girodelle ribatte quasi divertito: "Prego cugina Oscar, fate pure!"

"Con permesso! … Andrè andiamo!"

Il cappellone si allontana appena, ed io approfitto di scambiare qualche parola con il mio amico.

"Gerard , secondo me, tra Andrè e il damerino ne succederanno di cose!"

"Senti Alain, non ti sembra strano che noi possiamo chiamare il Comandante per nome, e invece il Maggiore, dovrà rivolgersi a lei chiamandola cugina?! .. Io sinceramente lo trovo alquanto curioso!"

"Gerand, possibile che tu non abbia ancora capito? Il damerino imbellettato, un tempo, è stato innamorato del Comandante … glielo si legge in faccia ancora adesso, che prova un certo interesse per lei, non lo hai visto come la guarda?"

"Alain se fosse davvero così, allora io la vedo proprio male!"

"Già … anch'io La Salle! …. Vedrai amico, questo viaggio, ci riserverà un mucchio di sorprese! Perché per me quello è ancora cotto del Comandante, ed Andrè…beh….lui è molto geloso di sua moglie, lo era prima di sposarla, quando lei neppure lo considerava come possibile marito, figurati ora!"

"Oscar, cosa ti succede, perché vuoi parlarmi?!"

"Andrè, su entriamo nelle scuderie, almeno qui è sicuro che nessuno potrà sentirci."

"Cosa c'è Oscar, adesso siamo soli, di cosa vuoi parlarmi?!"

"Andrè, cosa ti ha detto mio padre, quando è venuto a bussare alla nostra porta?"

"Be lui .. è venuto per avvertirci che dovevamo prepararci per la partenza, e …"

"E? …"

"E io gli ho detto che era ancora presto, e che a noi basta poco tempo per essere pronti."

"Tutto qui? Possibile che non ti abbia domandato come siamo usciti dallo studio?"

"Be si .."

"E lui?"

"Lui ha immaginato immediatamente che avevo la chiave con me, e …"

"Cosa aspetti Andrè, si può sapere cos'altro ti ha detto? Mi sembri piuttosto reticente a parlare, allora?! Cosa vuoi nascondermi? Su, veloce! Non farmi innervosire!"

"Ecco….se….Se prima di lasciare lo studio, io e te …. Si insomma … se abbiamo fatto uso della sua scrivania."

"Noo! Non è possibile! … E tu cosa gli hai risposto?"

Vedo Oscar con le mani sui fianchi, nella posa che assume suo padre, e anche la mia nonnina, quando sono un pochino alterati e pretendono qualcosa….è uguale al generale!

"Beh, tu non lo hai visto quanto fosse nervoso, invece io si, e per tenerlo buono gli ho mentito, gli ho detto che tu e io abbiamo fatto ….insomma gli ho detto quello che voleva sentirsi dire!"

"Basta Andrè, tu non avresti dovuto dargli alcuna spiegazione, tu .. tu non avresti dovuto! .."

"E perché Oscar, per farlo infervorare ancora di più? Tu lo hai sentito stamattina come sbraitava, ci mancava solo che strillasse in modo tale che svegliasse tutti gli abitanti del palazzo, e tutti, nessuno escluso, perfino la servitù, venissero a sapere che ci ha attirati con l' inganno nello studio e ci ha chiusi dentro. Sai quanto avrebbero riso, saremmo diventati gli zimbelli di tutti, soprattutto di Alain! .. No Oscar ho preferito mentirgli, anzi, direi … che l'ho preso in giro."

"Umm … non posso darti torto …. Si hai ragione! … Andrè mio padre è davvero impossibile! .. Non voglio immaginare cosa succederà durante il viaggio …"

"Ci sorveglierà come, del resto, fa anche adesso! … Oscar, è meglio non pensarci, tanto è tutto inutile, ora dobbiamo pensare solamente a portare a termine la missione. A proposito Oscar, il cugino Girodelle, non credevo che fosse tanto spiritoso! … Non siamo ancora partiti, e già si prende tutta questa libertà!"

"Andrè non vorrai ricominciare adesso? Io l'ho messo immediatamente al suo posto, gli ho fatto intendere che dovrà mantenere una certa distanza, e sta pur sicuro che non oserà prendersi alcun tipo di libertà. Quindi Andrè non tormentarmi, sono stata chiara?"

"Dai Oscar, non ti arrabbiare … debbo sopportarlo per molti mesi, questo lo so, e non ho nessuna intenzione di urtarti, quindi ….. tienilo a debita distanz …."

"Oh Andrè basta! Insisti ancora,?! .. Ascoltami, ho un mucchio di cose a cui pensare, non vorrai metterci anche tu adesso?! … E' meglio che me ne vada, altrimenti cominciamo a discutere, e non voglio che il nostro viaggio, cominci nel peggiore dei modi."

Vedo Oscar darmi le spalle, è pronta per lasciare le scuderie, è adirata, non voglio che lasciarla andare in questo modo, le afferro la mano e la tiro a me.

"Ma cosa fai Andrè! …"

"Prima di uscire di qui, dammi un bacio … non vorrai lasciarmi in malo modo?!"

"In malo modo dici! Ma se tu hai cominciato a dire un mucchio di sciocchezze!"

"Sei arrabbiata, e non voglio partire con te che mi porti il broncio … Su dai .. voglio un bacio!"

"Andrè! …. "

"Oscar …"

La stringo ancora a me, l'avvicino al mio petto. Metto una mano tra i suoi deliziosi capelli.

"Andrè lasciami, mi hai fatto arrabbiarti e non mi va di baciarti …. Lasciami, non stringermi così che non voglio!"

"Lo dici davvero? …. Io non ti credo … so che desideri di baciarmi e lo voglio anch'io! …."

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra e le faccio mie, in maniera dolce e appassionata.

Le sussurro ….

"Oscar … ti amo!"

"Andrè … ti amo anch'io .. però, non voglio che ci siano nessun genere di discussioni tra noi, promettimelo."

"Te lo giuro .. amore mio!"

La sua bocca diventa nuovamente mia, la stringo forte a me, le accarezzo la schiena, con una mano risalgo fino alla nuca mentre con l'altra le cingo la vita, in un abbraccio. Oscar si scioglie piano piano, abbandonandosi al mio abbraccio, al miei baci. Contraccambia con passione, mi passa una mano nei capelli, leggera, l'altra è appoggiata sulla mia spalla…. non ci lasciamo finché non ci saziamo l'uno dell'altro …

"Madame Marguerite .."

"Cosa c'è Orthensia?!"

"Il Generale Vi aspetta nello studio, Vi prega di raggiungerlo."

"Adesso vado Orthensia."

Guardo le mie figlie e i loro mariti, dico loro: "Scusatemi, vado da Augustin, ci vediamo dopo."

"Andate pure Madre …"

Percorro il corridoio che mi porta nello studio, sono dietro la porta, entro, vedo mio marito, in piedi davanti alla finestra spalancata che da sul giardino guardare fuori, mentre il vento fresco del mattino solleva appena le tende.

"Augustin, mi hai fatto chiamare?"

Lo vedo avanzare, mi guarda, è di fronte a me … in un gesto istintivo mi abbraccia e mi bacia con passione …

Gli sussurro: "Augustin .. abbi cura di te e delle nostre figlie … tornate sani e salvi!"

"Sta tranquilla mia cara, vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio! …. Marguerite abbi cura di te e di Luisa, sai quanto sia importante per lei questo bambino …"

"Parti tranquillo Augustin … avrò cura di lei!"

"Ti scriverò spesso Marguerite, avrai nostre notizie … so perfettamente che non sarà un viaggio facile con Charles, Louis e le nostre figlie, loro non sono dei soldati e non sanno nemmeno i disagi che li aspettano. So che mi daranno filo da torcere, spero caldamente di riuscire a controllarmi."

"Augustin sii paziente, ricordati che la pazienza è la virtù dei forti e tu ne avrai davvero bisogno!"

"Lo so Marguerite, ed è per questo che voglio deliziarmi ancora una volta del tuo abbraccio … per portarlo con me, per ricordare i tuoi preziosi consigli!"

"Oh caro … sono sicura che saprai gestire anche le situazioni più disperate!…"

Ci perdiamo in un lungo abbraccio ed in un ultimo bacio appassionato …

Prima di lasciare lo studio le dico: "Marguerite, al mio rientro voglio trovare il nostro nuovo letto, e quello che abbiamo regalalo buttalo .. insomma vedi tu cosa ne vuoi fare, l'importante è che sparisca dalla nostra camera, perché io non ci dormirò mai più!"

"Sta tranquillo, non preoccuparti Augustin, vedrai che al tuo rientro troverai il letto nuovo."

Percorriamo il corridoio abbracciati, gli dico: "Un'ultima cosa Augustin, veglia su nostra figlia Oscar, magari è già in stato interessante e non ne è a conoscenza, fa attenzione a lei, fa in modo che se dovesse succedere qualcosa non si batta …e sii comprensivo, ci sono cose che per lei sono nuove, non assillarla, mi raccomando."

"Tranquilla Marguerite, a lei ci pensa anche Andrè e non soltanto lui!"

"Augustin …."

"Dimmi cara …"

"Nulla nulla Augustin …. Fa un buon viaggio!"

Marguerite ed io ci ricomponiamo come sempre, non lasciamo trasparire le nostre emozioni, scendiamo la scalinata che ci porta nel salone. Ad attenderci ci sono le mie figlie che salutano e abbracciano i loro figli.

"Fate buon viaggio Madre, Padre!"

"Grazie figlioli!..."

Scruto con attenzione le mie figlie e con evidente fastidio dico loro: "Ma si può sapere voi due come vi siete conciate?"

Le parole di nostro padre hanno tutto il sapore di un rimprovero, ci fanno avvampare,Marianne ribatte: "No, Vi prego Padre, anche Voi adesso avete da ridire sul nostro abbigliamento?!"

"Marianne, Joséphine, eppure mi ero spiegato perfettamente circa i disagi che affronteremo durante il viaggio, ma voi due a quanto pare non avete capito un bel niente! .. E va bene, ciò significa che lo capirete da sole! …. Per quanto mi riguarda potete rimanere anche così …. Imparerete la lezione più in fretta di quanto pensiate. Possiamo andare! …. Nipoti vi saluto e abbiate cura di Vostra nonna!"

"Buon viaggio nonno! …"

Esco in giardino seguito dalle mie figlie e dai loro mariti, vedo che gli altri sono pronti ad aspettarci, come sempre mia figlia Oscar è con i suoi soldati …. Sempre in prima fila … non posso che lodarla e sentirmi orgoglioso di lei.

Appena Girodelle mi vede, si mette sull'attenti e mi dice: "Zio sono ai vostri ordini, possiamo partire!"

Guardo la carrozza, mi rendo conto che ci sono troppi bauli caricati…. "Joséphine, Marianne! Ma quanti abiti vi siete portate? La carrozza è troppo pesante! Dovete lasciare qui almeno due bauli! Veloci!"

"Ma Padre, lì c'è solo l'indispensabile….."

"Non mi interessa, velociiiii!"

Corrono tutti indaffarati per risistemare i bagagli, in modo da alleggerire la carrozza. Una volta terminato, possiamo partire!

Dico con tono severo: "Avanti, tutti a i nostri posti , possiamo partire!"

Joséphine e Marianne salgono in carrozza, Alain ha legato il suo cavallo alla carrozza e si è messo a cassetta, per oggi farà lui da cocchiere. Noi altri saliamo sui nostri cavalli e partiamo per questo nuovo viaggio.

Vedo mio marito, salire in groppa al suo cavallo, il mio Augustin è un uomo fiero e valoroso sono orgogliosa di lui!

Con malinconia, vedo la carrozza e i cavalieri sui loro cavalli varcare il cancello e lasciare palazzo Jarjayes,vederli partire mi fa provare non soltanto tristezza e malinconia, ma anche tanta preoccupazione per la mia famiglia che si appresta ad affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo quanto pericoloso …..

_**Discussioni dietro le quinte**__****_

_**Protagonista indiscusso: Generale Augustin François Conte de Jarjayes **__**  
**__**Coprotagonisti: Joséphine de Jarjayes marchesa de Liancourte Alain de Sassoin**__**  
**__**Al siparietto sono intervenute: Australia7-Swimmila e le Autrici: Terry e Aizram**__****_

_**Come sempre Vi auguriamo ….. Buon divertimento!**__  
_

_**Alain:**_ "Generale ma Vi rendete conto delle urla che avete lanciato durante la notte?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin di cosa ti lamenti, dovevamo partire o no?"  
_**Alain:**_ "Certo che si Generale, però non era il modo di bussare, e tanto meno di strepitare, come sempre ci sono andato io di mezzo."  
_**Generale:**_ "In che senso Sassoin?"  
_**Alain:**_** "**Per aprirVi la porta più in fretta possibile, ho battuto un piede contro la sedia, mi sono fatto male e invero mi duole ancora!"  
_**Generale:**_** "**Uno solo Sassoin? Ed io che pensavo che fossero tutti e due! .. E poi Sassoin se tu vai a sbattere, non puoi certo prendertela con me."  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre, Alain ha detto il vero, Voi siete troppo irruento, Vi comportate con noi come se fossimo i vostri soldati! … Vi è sembrato giusto svegliarci in quel modo?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si Joséphine, conosco te e Marianne, impiegate troppo tempo per prepararvi, ed io ho preso le mie precauzioni."  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre, ho appena fatto una bella chiacchierata con Terry e Aizram …  
_**Generale:**_ "Co ..cosa ti hanno detto quelle …. quelle due …. le pseudoautrici?!"  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre, ho l'impressione che Voi abbiate paura di pronunciare i loro nomi."  
_**Generale:**_ "Forse non dovrei?"  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Non ne vedo il motivo! .. Aizram e Terry sono così adorabili che ho fatto fatica a separarmi da loro.  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa ti .. ti hanno detto di me .. non vorrei che ti avessero raccontato delle fandonie."  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Ma no, perché dovrebbero! … Mi hanno raccontato quello che ieri sera avete fatto ad Oscar e Andrè, li avete chiusi a nello studio con l'inganno."  
_**Generale:**_ "E' vero, li ho chiusi nello studio …"  
_**Josephin:**_ "Perché l'avete fatto?"  
_**Generale:**_Come perché? Il nonno mi ha detto che se voglio il mio erede, tua sorella e Andrè devono procreare sulla sua scrivania, capisci adesso?"  
_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah ….. Questa poi! Ma Generale, mi chiedo: come è possibile che Voi possiate credere a simili fandonie?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sta zitto imbecille! Io l'ho sentito mio nonno, e mi ha detto che solo sulla scrivania avrò il mio piccolo François!"  
_**Alain:**_ " A beh se lo dite voi ah ahah!"  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre … però Terry …. Mi ha raccontato di una certa … polverina .."  
_**Generale:**_ "COSA?! MA .. MA … JOSÉPHINE TI PROIBISCO DI PARLARE CON QUELLE STREGHE! .. CAPITOOO?!"  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Umm … deduco che in base alla vostra reazione … è tutto vero ah ahah! Ma padre non credevo che voi ricorreste alla polverina per .. per ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, adesso basta! Ti ordino di non mancare di rispetto tuo padre!"  
_**Alain**__:_ "AH AH AH Ora capisco perché quando andiamo in missione, Voi le donne non le guardate ah ahah! E' perché non Vi portate la polverina dietro ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN FINISCILA IMMEDIATAMENTE, O TI SBATTO IN ISOLAMENTO!"  
_**Alain:**_ " Ah ahah .. Generale Vi servo in missione, non potete mettermi in arresto ah ahah!"**  
**_**Generale:**_** "**AIZRAMM, TERRYY!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale, sono qui con Terry, cosa avete da strillare questo modo, ci sentiamo perfettamente!"  
_**Generale:**_ "SECONDO VOI NON AVREI MOTIVO DI GRIDAREE?!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Non ne vedo il motivo Signore!"  
_**Generale:**_ "E INVECE SI! .. CHI DI VOI DUE HA RACCONTATO A MIA FIGLIA DELLA POLVERINA?"  
_**Terry:**_ "A cosa serve dirvelo, e poi Aizram ed io, come dite sempre voi, siamo complici in tutto e per tutto, quindi il merito di tutto, è di tutte e due, qualsiasi cosa accada."**  
**_**Generale:**_** "**Voi due …. Tutto potevate raccontare a Joséphine, tranne della polverina!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Su su Generale, non è la fine del modo se vostra figlia …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigelle vi proibisco di raccontare altro a Joséphine, altrimenti ….. ASPETTATE MADAMIGELLE CHE ADESSO IMPUGNO LA SPADA E VI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"  
_**Alain:**_ "Generale ma siete ammattito o cosa?! Si trattano in questo modo due madamigelle?"  
_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN PENSA AI FATTI TUOI! QUESTE NON SONO DONZELLE MA DUE SCELLERATE, CHE ME NE STANNO COMBINANDO DI TUTTI I COLORI!"  
_**Alain:**_ "Solo perché hanno spifferato della polverina? Su Generare, non è la fine del modo se ricorrete all'aiutino con madame ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Brutto screanzato, come ti permetti?! … AUTRICIII! VI ORDINO DI TENERE LE BOCCHE CHIUSE, NON POTETE RIDICOLIZZARMI IN QUESTO MODO!"  
_**Austrlia7:**_ "Ah ah ah..!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Chi è? … No! .. Conosco questa risata … non è possibile …. È lei! … Oh Dio di nuovo qui …."  
_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi nonnetto, quando vai in pensione? Non vedi che ormai sei fuori di testa?"  
_Generale:"_AIZRAM, TERRY! PORTATELA VIAAA!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Generale, Terry ed io non possiamo fare una cosa simile, Australia è una cara lettrice, e poi come tutte le altre esprime un'opinione! Sapete, nel nostro secolo c'è la libertà di espressione!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Nel vostro forse, ma non nel mio! La mia storia è ambientata nel 1788, e pertanto vado rispettato! Nessuno può insultarmi in questo modo, nessuno CAPITO?! …. QUINDI MADAMIGELLA AUSTRLIA, SVETTETELA DI OFFENDERMI, SONO UN UOMO DELLA MIA EPOCA, E COME TALE VADO RISPETTATO! .. ALTRIMENTI, MI VEDR0' COSTRETTO A SFIDARVI A DUELLO!"  
_**Australia7:**_ "Ma io non ho mai impugnato una spada vecchiaccio, sarebbe una sfida impari ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "A me basterebbe gettarvi nella fontana come ho fatto con i miei generi incapaci, MI SONO SPIEGATO? UN BEL BAGNO NON PUO' CHE FARVI BENE?"  
_"Austarlia7:_ "ihihihih … Generale rinsecchito, un bel bagno in pieno Luglio, non può che farmi bene, sapete, io soffro il caldo ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNN! .."  
_**Alain:**_ "Sissignore!"  
_**Generale:**_ "PORTALA VIA NON VOGLIO PIU' VEDERLAAA!"  
_**Alain:**_ "Sissignore! … Dolcissima donzella .. possiamo andare, da questa parte prego!""  
_**Australia7:**_ "Con immenso piacere tesoruccio! .. Andiamo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN COME PUOI COMPORTARTI IN QUESTO MODO CON UNA DONZELLA CHE OFFENDE IL TUO GENERALE?!"  
_**Alain:**_ "Signore, le donne vanno trattate con il dovuto rispetto, mi avete dato l'ordine di portarla via da voi?! Beh io sto seguendo un vostro ordine! ….Prego madamigella andiamo … ma ditemi adorabile donzella, di dove siete?"  
_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah Oh Alain! .. Ah ahah Ti basti sapere che pur di fare un dispettuccio al vecchio pazzo rinsecchito, affronto un viaggio molto lungo per intervenire nel siparietto di quei due tesori delle autrici. E poi non è l'unico motivo …. Ti confesso Alain che mi sei davvero simpatico! .. Voglio dirti di continuare così con il nonnetto rinsecchito, sai, mi metti sempre di buon umore ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_"Finalmente quei due squinternati sono andati via!TERRY, AIZRAM! .. COME DEBBO VIRVELO … NON VOGLIO PIU' VEDRLAA!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E noi Generale, come dobbiamo farvelo capire che è impossibile accontentare la vostra richiesta?"  
_**Generale:**_ "MALEDIZIONE PERCHE' PROPRIO A ME?!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Generale, Vi prego .. calmatevi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Che piacere rivedervi Contessa! … Siete il balsamo per le mie orecchie, non immaginavo di rivederVi tanto presto!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ Nemmeno io pensavo di rivederVi tanto presto Generale, e soprattutto in queste sgradevoli circostanze."  
_**Generale:**_ "Non Vi capisco Contessa Swimmila."  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Sappiate che quando la mia voce appare burbera nei vostri confronti, è solo per timore di vedervi portato via con la camicia di consun...ehm, è solo perché temo sulle dicerie che possano nascere attorno alla vostra rispettabilissima persona, perché vedete, mio amato, a volte le vostre urla – come altro – si sentono in tutta la contea e mi è giunta voce di assemblee popolari spontanee per discutere sulla insania di quei berci."  
_**Generale:**_ "Dite davvero Contessa?! .. Oh per bacco, allora al mio rientro dovrò perdere i dovuti provvedimenti! … Vi ringrazio Contessa per le informazioni! Però a dire il vero ho già pensato alle dovute precauzioni."  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_"Ma Vi pare Generale, per me era doveroso."  
**Generale:** "Contessa permettetemi di farVi un appunto …"  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Prego Generale, dite pure!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, in svariate occasioni, mi avete dato del galoppino di Sua Maestà, ma forse Vi sfugge un particolare … sono un Generale dell'esercito francese, e la mia famiglia è da sempre devota alla famiglia reale, quindi sono tenuto ad obbedire ai loro ordini! … Ecco .. desideravo puntualizzare la mia posizione imprescindibile, signora Contessa!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Si,riconosco che avete ragione. In quanto al galoppino, mio teneramente suscettibile amico, non è certo per declassarvi che ho avanzato quel paragone. E' che temo che la nostra amata Regina vi abbia scambiato per suddetto inserviente: mio caro, sono terribilmente preoccupata per questa missione che smuove mari, monti e senno solo per recapitare una lettera! …. Bene ora Vi lascio con imperituro affetto"  
_**Generale:**_ "Spero di rivederVi quanto prima Contessa!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Contateci … mio stimatissimo Generale!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, vedo che dopo le arrabbiature che Vi siete preso con madamigella Australia, a quanto pare Vi siete calmato con l'incontro con la contessa Swimmila!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si, lei è tra le poche lettrici che mi capisce! … Aizram, spero che Voi e Terry, non mi prepariate altri scherzi nel prossimo capitolo, che già non ho mandato giù che Andrè e Oscar siano usciti dallo studio."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma come Generale, Andrè non Vi ha detto che prima di uscire da lì ha consumato con Vostra figlia?!"  
_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM, MA VOI DAVVERO MI CREDETE UNO STUPIDO, E CHE ADDIRITTURA SIA ANALFABETA? .. PER VOSTRA INFORMAZIONE ANCH'IO HO LETTO IL CAPITOLO, E SONO PERFETTAMENTE A CONOSCENZA CHE QUEI DUE SULLA SCRIVANIA NON HANNO FATTO NULLA! Anzi, si sono dilettati sul pianoforte e poi sul letto, altro che scrivania! ….. AIZRAMM TERRYYY! SE MALAUGURATAMENTE MIA FIGLIA MI DESSE UNA FEMMINA E NON UN MASCHIO COME NIPOTE, SAPPIATE CHE VI RITERRO' RESPONSABILI! NON AVRO' ALCUNA PIETA' PER NESSUNA DI VOI, MI VENDICHERO' A FIL DI SPADA! CAPITOOO?!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah Dovreste trovarci prima Generale, non vedete che siamo sempre noi a venire da Voi in qualunque posto andiate? Ah ahah!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ben detto Terry, così si parla! Ah ahah!"  
**Generale:** "Queste due mi fanno paura!E mi aspettano quattro mesi di viaggio con queste autrici da strapazzo!  
_**Joséphine:**_ "Su padre coraggio, a ognuno la propria croce! … A voi sono toccate Aizram e Terry … non potete farci nulla, però padre, ammettetelo …. Sono tanto simpatiche!"  
_**Alain:**_ "Su Generale, non vedete che anche a me di tanto in tanto fanno qualche dispettuccio? Ieri sera per esempio hanno fatto in modo che mia moglie mi facesse sparire il mio libro e poi stamattina, per aprivi la porta in tutta fretta, mi hanno fatto sbattere il piede contro la sedia, Voi nemmeno sapete il dolore che ho sentito! …. Però voi due, Terry e Aizram, non fatemi più svegliare in quel modo dal Generale, non fatemi spaventare di prima mattina. Per il resto mi sta bene così, non immaginate nemmeno quanto mi fate divertire. Buona sera … bellissime madamigelle!"  
_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Buona sera a te Alain! … E non preoccuparti, visto che ci hai detto che siamo bellissime, la prossima volta ti faremo sentire meno male ah ahah!""  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma guardateli, quasi, quasi mi commuovono! ….E quell'imbecille di Sassoin sorride anche! Povero me! Non mi resta che auto commiserarmi!"  
_**Australia7:**_ "Ma sta zitto vecchio scimunito vedi di andartene in pensione, non appena torni dalla tua missione!"  
_**Generale:**_ AIZRAMMM TERRYYY! … STATE TIRANDO TROPPO LA CORDA, ALLA PROSSIMA MALEFATTA AI DANNI DELLA MI APERSONA, GIURO CHE MI VENDICHERO'! PRIMA O POI, E NON SOLO, GIURO CHE ACCIUFFERO' LA VOSTRA AMICA AUSTRALIA, E LE FARO' FARE UN BAGNO NELLA MIA FONTANAAAA!"  
_**Australia7:**_ "Si si … aspetta vecchio pazzo rinsecchito ah ahah! …. ALAIN! TESORUCCIO LA PROSSIMA VOLTA STA ATTENTO A DOVE METTI I PIEDI LA MATTINA APPENA TI SVEGLI, NON FARTI MALE!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma sentitela … mi ricorda lei la gatta Kresi e Alain, il topo Ignazio. Santo cielo che mi tocca sopportare!"


	81. Chapter 81

**Cognati irriverenti**

È dall'alba che siamo partiti, è come se lasciando Parigi alle nostre spalle, avessimo lasciato un'infinità di problemi che affliggono il paese, ma in realtà non è così.

Mi chiedo quali novità troveremo al nostro rientro! … Tutta questa situazione comincia a stancarmi: ennesima missione, lunghe settimane di viaggio …. Chissà cosa accadrà?!

E poi questa volta viaggio con mio marito…..è strano. L'altra missione mi ha portato l'amore. Mi ha aiutata a capire che per me Andrè non è un fratello. No. È l'uomo che amo, sopra ogni cosa. In un modo totale, che non avrei mai creduto possibile! Chissà da questa missione cosa porterò. Mio padre spera un nipote, io non so. È vero, sono una donna sposata e con Andrè è già qualche mese che viviamo notti, e giorni, di passione. Ma non c'è nessun figlio in arrivo. E in fondo, per ora a me va bene così. È tutto così nuovo che l'idea di un figlio mi terrorizza un poco. Certo, non faccio nulla per evitare che succeda, però spero che sia un po' più in là nel tempo.

L'ora di pranzo è passato da un po' , cerchiamo un posto appropriato per fermarci qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di mangiare qualcosa e ripartire. Mi chiedo cosa ci riserverà questo viaggio con le mie sorelle al seguito, ma!...

"Oh Joséphine, ho tanta fame, chissà quando si decideranno di fermarsi!"

"Anch'io ho tanta fame Marianne ….. spero che lo facciano quanto prima …. Io non ce la faccio più! …. Possibile che nostro padre e gli altri la fuori non sentano le nostre stesse necessità? Io sinceramente non riesco a crederci!"

"Mi pare ovvio che no Joséphine, altrimenti si sarebbero fermati! … E poi, cosa possiamo farci, spetta loro decidere quando fermarsi! .. Io lo trovo davvero assurdo!"

"Marianne, dimentichi che loro, eccetto i nostri mariti, sono dei soldati abituati a tutt'altro genere di vita, sanno come resistere alla fame e alla sete, noi invece no!"

"Ti prego Joséphine, non parlare in questo modo, mi stai spaventando! Io so, soltanto che sto morendo di fame, e sono stanca di viaggiare senza sgranchirmi un po' le gambe, senza contare che ho le mie necessità, come facciamo?"

"Marianne sembra che oltre a noi due, nessuno di loro abbiamo esigenze di nessun genere! … Aspetta che mi faccio sentire!"

"Sentire da chi Joséphine?"

"Ma naturalmente da nostro padre, è lui che conduce la spedizione o sbaglio?"

"Ben detto sorella, facciamoci valere!"

"No un momento, non vorrei che nostro padre si arrabbiasse davvero, e magari ci rimproverasse davanti a tutti, facendoci passare così delle donnette viziate."

"Sorella, sai cosa mi importa che nostro padre si arrabbi? Tanto lui ce l'ha sempre con qualcuno! … Ora ci penso io Joséphine."

Mi affaccio dal finestrino della carrozza, di fianco vedo cavalcare il Maggiore Girodelle, attiro la sua attenzione, gli chiedo: "Scusate Maggiore ….

"Dite pure Contessa!"

"È possibile sapere quando faremo una sosta per mangiare qualcosa e per riposarci un po'? Io sono stanca non ce la faccio più!"

"Contessa, stiamo appunto cercando un posto appropriato per fermarci, come potete vedere qui non lo possiamo fare! Il sentiero è impraticabile, appunto per questo motivo dobbiamo allontanarci da quiquanto prima."

"Capisco perfettamente Maggiore Girodelle,ma dico, una breve sosta ci verrà concessa, non credo che continueremo a viaggiare senza fermarci un attimo!"

"Certo che si Contessa, ma in quanto a riposarsi, è assai improbabile, come saprete già, dobbiamo accamparci prima di sera, e dobbiamo trovare un posto consono per montare le tende."

"Quindi Maggiore,mi state dicendo che avremo giusto il tempo per pranzare, e non avremo nemmeno il tempo di riposarci?!"

"Esattamente Contessa."

"No! Non è possibile!"

Guardo Joséphine e borbotto: "Hai sentito? Niente riposo, appena il tempo di mangiare, e poi ripartiremo immediatamente."

"Si, ho sentito Marianne."

Rispondo sconsolata, a mia sorella che invece è piuttosto indispettita!

"Joséphine, e pensare che siamo appena partite, e già comincio a sentire la mancanza delle mie abitudini!"

"Su Marianne, in fondo dobbiamo farci coraggio, pensiamo piuttosto a nostra sorella Oscar che sta cavalcando ormai da ore, e lei certo non si starà lamentando!"

"A beh, io non so come faccia, ma sono sicura che il mio povero Louis starà soffrendo moltissimo in sella a quel cavallo, lui certo non è abituato a cavalcare!"

"Nemmeno il mio povero Charles è abituato ad andare a cavallo, e sono sicurissima che non ce la fa più! … Sai, lui prende sempre la carrozza per qualsiasi spostamento, mi dice sempre che andare a cavallo gli fa venire mal di schiena! …. Povero caro, non oso pensare a come si sentirà, spero che questo viaggio non pregiudichi la sua virilità … altrimenti sai che tragedia che sarebbe non solo per lui, ma soprattutto per me!"

"Joséphine sei davvero incredibile!"

Scuoto la testa sconsolata, mia sorella ho un unico pensiero fisso, mi chiedo davvero a chi assomigli!

"Solo perché dico ciò che penso? Allora Marianne, visto che dovremmo viaggiare per quattro mesi, abituati ascoltare i discorsi impudichi di tua sorella ah ahah!"

Charles e io siamo dietro al Generale ed a i nostri giovani cognati, nonché novelli sposi, Oscar e André. Alle nostre spalle c'è il Maggiore Girodelle e di fianco alla carrozza sulla quale viaggiano le nostre mogli c'è il soldato Gerard, mentre il soldato Alain è a cassetta.

Guardo mio cognato sospiro sconsolato, e gli dico a voce bassa: "Charles, non ce la faccio più … sono ore che cavalchiamo, chissà quando il Generale deciderà di fermarsi!"

"Louis, anch'io non ne posso più …. Non ho mai passato tanto tempo a cavallo in vita mia, sono sicuro che nostro suocero l'abbia fatto di proposito per punirci!"

"Tu credi Charles?"

"Certo che si, altrimenti ci avrebbe fatto viaggiare con le nostre mogli in carrozza, come giusto che sia, dopo tutto noi non siamo dei soldati come lui!"

"Charles, per favore non facciamoci sentire, altrimenti tutti ci prenderanno in giro, ed è l'unica cosa che dobbiamo evitare a qualsiasi costo!"

"Si hai ragione Louis … però … se solo tu sapessi quanto mi faccia male il fondo schiena, giuro che tra un po'casco dalla sella! … Mi chiedo come farà nostra cognata, pur essendo un soldato, comunque, resta pur sempre una donna! ….. Guardala .. vedi che andatura! Io nemmeno cavalcando tutto il resto della mia vita potrei mai confrontarmi con lei!"

"Ehi Charles … a proposito di fondo schiena, però ….. hai visto?"

"Visto cosa Louis?"

"Ma come, non lo vedi?"

Guardo malizioso mia cognata e dico: "Ti riferisci forse al fondo schiena di Oscar?"

"E a cosa se no? Ma l'hai visto? E' davvero sublime .. una meraviglia! .. A cavallo poi è spettacolare! .. Però hai capito Andrè, che fortuna ha avuto Ihihih!"

"Louis calmati, cosa fai adesso, apprezzamenti alla sorella di tua moglie? Dovresti guardarti allo specchio per vedere che faccia che hai!"

"Perché tu no?, Ma se te lo leggo in faccia che non è passato inosservato nemmeno a te!"

"Solo perché tu me l'hai fatto notare, altrimenti non ci avrei fatto caso."

"Ma va Charles, raccontalo ad un altro, non a me!"

"Ma Louis, tu non hai mai visto una donna a cavallo?"

"Certo che sì, ma nessuna con dei pantaloni da uomo, e soprattutto attillati in quel modo ihihih. E poi le donne non montano a cavalcioni! Su….lo sai anche tu!"

"Louis, è meglio che tu cambi discorso, non sarebbe piacevole se una semplice osservazione, divenisse una conversazione impudica!"

"Si hai ragione Charles! … Però vista di schiena, non posso fare a meno di apprezzare le grazie di Oscar ihihi!"

"Louis, ma tu dopo tante ore di cavalcata,non hai dolori alle cosce?"

"Certo che si, sono tutto indolenzito! E poi, solo le cosce? E le ginocchia? Il sedere? La schiena? Un vero disastro….adesso anche le spalle….ah….non ne posso più!"

"Allora come fai a pensare al fondo schiena di nostra cognata con tutti i dolori che ti ritrovi!"

"Appunto per questo, mi distraggo guardandola!"

"Oh Louis, non credevo che tu fossi tanto guardone ah ah ah!"

Guardo madamigella Oscar certo che vista di schiena è perfetta,bellissima, unica! … Le sue spalle, i suoi fianchi così snelli, le sue cosce, il suo … fondo schiena così sodo. I suoi capelli lunghissimi e dorati, che le cadano fino sopra i fianchi, il suo portamento tanto regale suscitano in me ancora tanto ardore!

Oh ma cosa vado a pensare?! …Eppure non è la prima vota che la vedo così, in sella al suo cavallo, le sono stato accanto per circa vent'anni, non è la prima volta che la vedo in questo modo!... Però adesso … da quando si è sposata è ancora più bella, più femmina! … Anche se ormai sono passati mesi da quando ho chiesto la sua mano e lei non ha acconsentito, non riesco a farmene ancora una ragione, anche se ormai è diventata la moglie di … Andrè …. Come vorrei essere al suo posto! Lei doveva essere mia … io sono un nobile, Andrè è solo un servo, eppure quello stupido Generale che è avanti a me, l'ha concessa al suo attendente e non a me …. Io non riesco a capire come il vecchio abbia potuto accettare una cosa simile … una nobile ed un servo!... E pure le loro maestà, che hanno concesso questa follia al Generale! … Forse l'avranno accontentato per tutti gli anni di abnegazione che la famiglia Jarjayes ha dimostrato verso la corona! .. Di questo passo finirà il mondo! E poi, mandarla ancora in missione … una donna sposata … una donna così dovrebbe si cavalcare, ma ….. si … è meglio lasciar stare altrimenti divento matto, e livido di rabbia. Lo ammetto sono geloso, e in cuor mio la desidero ancora .. eccome se la desidero! Anche se non è facile, devo ad ogni costo soffocare questo mio sentimento, che continua a logorarmi l'anima.

Come scordarla tanto facilmente?! ... Non lo so! … E come se non bastasse per complicare le cose, adesso ci mancava anche questa missione per alimentare la mia rabbia … vederla accanto a .. suo marito, magari a letto deciderà tutto lei … beato lui! Ma che pensieri sto facendo?!

Che sofferenza!

Sono a cassetta, dall'alto mi sto godendo un magnifico spettacolo: vedo quei due damerini: il Conte ed il Marchese, solo a guardarli, mi viene da ridere, non sono capaci neppure di stare in groppa ai loro cavalli, secondo me tra un po' cascheranno dalle selle offrendoci così un bel siparietto!… Sinceramente mi domando come abbia potuto procurarsi il vecchio pazzo due perfetti lavativi per le sue figliole? Bah, ma va a capire questi nobili, per loro conta solamente la posizione sociale! ….. Ma Andrè non è un nobile, eppure l'ha scelto come marito di sua figlia! … Beh, dimenticavo che Andrè, l'ha scelto come stallone da riproduzione per il casato della famiglia Jarjayas!E poi, il diavolo biondo, non avrebbe mai accettato un marito che non fosse di suo gusto, questo è certo! Sarebbe rimasta vedova già la prima notte di nozze, piuttosto che giacere con un uomo diverso da Andrè! Si, decisamente il vecchio non aveva molte alternative…..

Che dire poi del Comandante … vista da quassù è uno spettacolo di femmina … E che femmina!.. Mi chiedo come abbia potuto per tanti anni sopprimere la sua femminilità? ….Da quando ha capito di amare Andrè, ed ha accettato e ricambiato l'amore del suo uomo, è sbocciata. Certo, era bella anche prima, ma adesso ha una sensualità che prima non aveva! Certo che è molto bella e poi non c'è che dire vista da dietro farebbe resuscitare anche un morto! … Secondo me tra tutte le scalmanate delle sorelle, oltre ad essere la più intelligente, è anche la più bella! E pensare che il vecchio pazzo l'ha allevata come un uomo, come si fa a pensare una cosa simile? … E' inevitabile, mi viene da dire, che solo a uno fuori di testa può venire in mente un'idea simile! … Però che ridere, il Generalone in fatto di stravaganze è imbattibile,nessuno può eguagliarlo ah ah ah!

Senza rendermene conto rido a crepa pelle, la mia risata non sfugge all'udito del Generale.

"Sassoin, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere? Su dai dicci che ti prende?! Almeno ci distraiamo anche noi da questo viaggio tanto noioso!"

"Meglio che non Vi dica ciò che penso Generale ihihih … altrimenti, al nostro ritorno mi mettereste immediatamente in cella di isolamento!... Credetemi, almeno in questo momento è opportuno evitare certi commenti! … Però Signore, se proprio volete, un pensiero ve lo dico: pensavo al mio libro ah ah ah!"

"Sassoin, anziché utilizzare la tua testa per le stupidaggini, piuttosto vedi di stare allerta!"

"Tranquillo Signore! .. Come sapete, non manco mai al mio dovere ah ah ah!"

"Oscar .."

"Si padre!"

"E' mai possibile che ogni qualvolta che dobbiamo prendere parte ad una missione, dobbiamo portarci dietro Sassoin?"

"Padre, è inutile polemizzare, Voi lo sapete quanto me che Alain è uno dei migliori uomini di cui disponiamo!"

"Oscar, a parer mio, sarebbe il migliore in assoluto, se solo tenesse la bocca chiusa!"

"Padre, il nostro viaggio non è ancora cominciato e Voi già vi lamentate di Alain!"

"Oscar, io non ce l'ho con Sassoin, ma con le idiozie che dice!"

E' passata quasi un'ora da quanto ho chiesto a Gerard di voler fare una sosta, ma ancora non ci siamo fermati, Joséphine ed io, cominciamo a spazientirci, i nostri mariti anche se sopportano in silenzio, mia sorella ed io siamo sicure che nemmeno loro, non ne possono più!

"Senti sorella, qui si continua a camminare, ho l'impressine che nessuno abbia interesse a fare una sosta, mi sembra non arrivare più …. Ma poi, per arrivare dove?! .. Visto che dobbiamo fare solo una breve fermata e nient'altro! … Joséphine, per favore domanda al Maggiore quanto manca ancora."

"Ora glielo chiedo!" …. Mi affaccio al finestrino con una voce suadente, dico: "Maggiore!"

"Dite Marchesa."

"Quanto tempo manca ancora per fermarci?!"

"Conoscendo il sentiero dico che mancherà almeno un'altra mezz'ora."

"Così tanto Maggiore?! …. Uff .. non è possibile!"

Metto il broncio al maggiore, sono stanca ed ho fame!

"Siate paziente Marchesa Joséphine, il nostro viaggio è appena cominciato!"

Sbuffo e dico: "Io ho i miei orari Maggiore! .. Ma i soldati li fuori,possibile che non avvertano la fame? … Continuo a chiedermi come farà mia sorella a sopportare tutto questo! Lei poi, preferisce viaggiare a cavallo!"

"Marchesa Joséphine, ma Vostra sorella Oscar ha sempre avuto uno stile di vita differente da qualsiasi altra donna, lei è stata allevata per essere un soldato, non certo per comportarsi come una donzella qualunque!"

"Questo lo so Maggiore, ma anche un soldato ha i suoi limiti, e le sue esigenze, oppure mi sbaglio?!"

"Ah ah! … Certo che si Marchesa! … Dopo tutto siamo uomini, certo nel caso di madami .. volevo dire del Comandante Oscar è differente, lei è abituata alla vita militare."

"Si certo, lo so Maggiore! … Maggiore, Vi prego, fate in modo che si decidano a fermarsi quanto prima."

"Vedrò cosa posso fare Marchesa!"

Il Maggiore è tornato al suo posto, osservo Marianne, mi guarda in un certo modo, le chiedo: "Cos'hai? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

"In che modo ti guarderei?"

"Con quel sorissetto tanto impertinente!"

"Penso a Girodelle, ma tu l'hai sentito in che modo ha parlato di Oscar?"

"Ah si, certo che l'ho sentito, è evidente che provi dell'affetto per lei, dopo tutto lo trovo normale,dato che hanno lavorato assieme per quasi vent'anni!"

"Tu credi che sia solo affetto Joséphine?"

"Beh, non vedo cos'altro potrebbe essere se non quello!"

"Sorellona, mi meraviglio di te che sei tanto perspicace, possibile che non ti sia accorta di nulla?"

"Ma scusa Marianne, di cosa mi sarei dovuta accorgere?"

"Joséphine sorella! .. Devi sapere che meno di sei mesi fa, il Maggiore ha chiesto la mano di Oscar a nostro padre …"

"Cosa? Dici davvero Marianne?"

"Ho l'aria di chi sta scherzando?"

"Beh no! Ma tu come fai a sapere?"

"Me l'ha detto nostra madre! … Sai prima di partire, l'ho vista un tantino preoccupata, ed io le ho chiesto cosa avesse, e lei mi ha confidato che le dava molti pensieri il fatto che Girodelle viaggiasse con noi, e poi mi ha raccontato che mesi fa, il Maggiore ha chiesto la mano di nostra sorella!"

"Caspita! .. Però che notizia esilarante! .. Questa mi era sfuggita! .. Ma dimmi … e nostro padre? Si dico, mi meraviglio che non sia stato favorevole alla proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore!"

"Ma Joséphine, secondo te, nostro padre sarebbe stato lieto se avesse dato in sposa nostra sorella ad un nobile, se da lei vuole i suoi eredi che portino il cognome dei Jarjayes? Dimmi chi sarebbe stato questo folle che avrebbe rinunciato a tramandare il nome del proprio casato, per assecondare i piani folli di nostro padre?!"

"Andrè! Eccetto lui nessuno!"

"Ma Andrè non è di origini nobili, quindi a lui poca importa se i suoi figli portino il suo cognome o quello di sua moglie!"

"Tu credi Marianne? Io dico che Andrè, anche se fosse stato un nobile, pur di avere Oscar, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi condizione, anche la più folle!"

"Ne sei proprio convinta Joséphine?"

"Convintissima Marianne! .. Andrè è innamorato pazzo di nostra sorella, e per lei sarebbe disposto a fare tutto! Basta vedere come la guarda!.. Non si allontana da lei, se non per effettiva necessità!"

"Si è vero Joséphine, ma c'è da dire che anche Oscar è innamorata di Andrè!"

"Sono fatti l'uno per l'altra Marianne, dopo tutto sono cresciuti insieme, e da quando ho memoria, sono sempre stati inseparabili! ….. Oh accipicchia, ma quando arriviamo! … Non ne posso piùuuuuuu! ..Adesso cominciano a farmi male anche i piedi con queste scarpe! Uff … Sai che faccio? Me le tolgo …. Ecco fatto adesso va molto meglio!"

Inizio a massaggiarmi i miei piedini, tutti indolenziti! Ah….poverini piedini miei! Speriamo che non mi venga qualche vescica….ho la pelle così delicata! Tutta morbida…..a Charles piacciono così tanti i miei piedini!

"Joséphine seguo il tuo esempio, anche a me stringono un po', le levo anch'io!"

Finalmente la carrozza si arresta, vediamo lo sportellino aprirsi, è Alain, sorride e ci dice: "Madame, prego accomodateVi ….. Madame Joséphine, prego datemi la mano che Vi aiuto a scendere! … e benvenute nella nostra umile dimora!"

"Un attimo solo Alain, il tempo che infilo le scarpe …"

"Male ai piedi madame Joséphine?"

"Si Alain, le scarpe sono nuove! …"

"Secondo il mio modesto parere madame, credo che non siano appropriate per viaggiare!"

"Si hai ragione Alain, appena disfaremo il bagaglio ne cercherò di più comode! ….. Ecco fatto … le ho infilate, adesso posso scendere …"

"Anch'io le ho messe, possiamo scendere!"

"Madame, se non Vi sentite al vostro agio con quelle che indossate potete anche rimanere senza ihihih!"

Scendo, mi guardo intorno e gli dico: "Alain, tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare!"

"Io madame Joséphine? Ho l'impressione che a voi piaccia ancora più che a me!"

Guardo Alain, sorrido e gli dico: "Certo che mi piace scherzare Alain, altrimenti che noia sarebbe, soprattutto ora che stiamo viaggiando in queste condizioni!"

Vedo mio padre avvinarsi, mi scruta severamente e mi dice: "Qualcosa non va Joséphine?"

"Certo Padre, che c'è qualcosa che non va! E' da stamattina all'alba che siamo partiti, e l'ora di pranzo è passata da un pezzo, non ci avete concesso una sola fermata."

"Hai perfettamente ragione, ma il sentiero non ci permetteva di fare alcuna sosta, era troppo pericoloso."

Marianne ribatte: "Ma Padre, almeno una piccola fermata potevamo farla per le nostre esigenze, non Vi sembra?"

"Su figliole, basta lamentarvi, adesso pensiamo ai nostri bisogni! ….. Sassoin, La Salle prendiamo la borsa dei viveri!"

"Sissignore!"

"Su Marianne Joséphine aiutate gli altri a prendere le borse."

Marianne ribatte: "Come Padre?! Noi dobbiamo …"

"Dare una mano tutti figliola, qui non abbiamo la servitù, dobbiamo darci tutti da fare!"

"Ma Padre, questo non è viaggiare, pare piuttosto di essere sotto un regime militare!"

"Ascolta Marianne, il nostro viaggio sarà lungo e difficile, non sarà possibile fermarci sempre nelle locande per rifocillarci e per dormire, in questo modo perderemmo solo del tempo prezioso, e noi dobbiamo cercare di rientrare al massimo tra quattro mesi! .. Spero di essermi spiegato Marianne!"

Vedo mia sorella Marianne infastidita dal discorso fatto da mio padre, mentre Joséphine non batte ciglia, si avvicina a tutti quanti noi,per darci una mano a prendere le borse delle vivande.

Siamo appena scesi da cavallo, guardo mio cognato e gli dico a voce bassa: "Charles, come ti senti?"

"E' meglio che non te lo dica Louis, sono tutto indolenzito, non so come mi ridurrò fino a stasera in groppa a quel maledetto cavallo."

"Ascolta cognato, ma non sarebbe meglio dire al Generale che vogliamo fare il resto del viaggio in carrozza?"

"Io non ci penso nemmeno, daremmo soltanto modo di ridere alle nostre spalle e nostro suocero ci farebbe marciare comunque a cavallo. Quindi meglio sopportare in silenzio e fare come ci dice!"

"Ma fino a stasera, quando ci accamperemo, sai che male al fondo schiena che ci ritroveremo?"

"Lo so Louis, ma protestare servirebbe solamente a guadagnarci una figuraccia! .. Preferisco sopportare in silenzio!"

"Uhmm .. forse hai ragione, però che strazio! …. Ma tu guarda Oscar, tante ore a cavallo non l'ha nemmeno scalfita! …"

"Ed è una donna! .. Come potremmo lamentarci noi? No no preferisco che prevalga la mia dignità, non il mio fondo schiena dolorante!"

"Accidenti cognato, non ti facevo tanto orgoglioso!"

"Andrè, è rimasta ancora una borsa"

"ci penso io Oscar, lascia stare!"

"Ma tu Andrè ne hai già tre, lascia fare a me."

"Ma no, su .. dai .. ci penso io!"

Andrè ed io ci sorridiamo, i suoi gesti sono tanto premurosi, senza nemmeno rendercene conto ci scambiamo uno sguardo dolce, per un istante dimentichiamo che non siamo soli, ma la voce scherzosa di Alain ci porta alla realtà.

"Andrè su vieni qui amico, vieni a dammi una mano se sei così volenteroso!"

Distolgo il mio sguardo da quello di Oscar e rispondo con altrettanta ironia: "Alain, su forza, vieni tu a darci una mano ah ah!"

Guardo prima madamigella Oscar, uff….madame Oscar, non mi abituerò mai…., e poi … suo marito …. l'attendente; osservo il loro atteggiamento anche se computo e riservato, i loro modi e i loro gesti fanno trasparire i loro sentimenti .. quei due farebbero invidia a chiunque! … Abbasso immediatamente lo sguardo, non voglio che qualcuno si accorga che io, il Maggiore Victor Clemente de Girodelle, muoio d'amore e di gelosia, per il mio ex Comandante!

"Louis caro, come ti senti?"

"Come vuoi che mi senta Marianne?! Ho dolori dappertutto! … Sono più di sette ore che cavalco, sono a pezzi!"

"Oh povero caro, quanto mi dispiace! .. Ma sai cosa fai? Vuol dire che proseguirai il viaggio in carrozza!"

Udiamo improvvisamente la voce di mio padre alle spalle.

"Louis e Charles, proseguiranno il loro viaggio a cavallo, come tutti noi!"

"Ma Padre, non vedete che il mio povero marito è sfinito!"

"Marianne, non è l'unico che sta cavalcando dall'alba, la carrozza non può essere appesantita da altro peso, o forse dimentichi che è carica di bagagli?"

Le parole del Generale mi mettono in imbarazzo, guardo mia moglie e le dico: "Marianne, il Generale ha ragione, la carrozza è già abbastanza carica, ed i cavalli potrebbero non farcela."

Mi avvicino a mio genero e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla gli dico: "Ben detto Louis, così si parla! … Però … non pensavo che avresti fatto un discorso tanto sensato! ….. Su presto, mangiamo … il tempo di far riposare i cavalli e si riparte!"

In silenzio consumiamo il nostro pasto, il tempo di far riposare i cavalli e ripartiamo nuovamente.

"Joséphine, è diventato buio, credo che a breve ci fermeremo …"

"Credo di si Marianne! …. Accidenti a questo percorso, è davvero impraticabile, quante buche!"

"Si … non faccio che saltare in continuazione, e davvero snervante! E scomodo!"

"Non è certo il sentiero che porta alla città, qui siamo in mezzo alla boscaglia, però non immaginavo che il tragitto dovesse essere tanto difficile ed accidentato!"

Il nostro viaggio prosegue ancora, guardo mio padre e gli dico: "Padre credo che qui vada bene per accamparci stanotte."

"Si Oscar, qui è perfetto possiamo fermarci."

Vedo mio padre alzare il braccio, e con un gesto, dice: "Passeremo la notte qui, il posto è perfetto!"

Arrestiamo il passo dei nostri cavalli, scendiamo dalle selle, ciascuno di noi sa cosa fare, mio padre si occupa di accendere il fuoco e noi atri prendiamo le tende da campo per montarle.

Ho preparato la legna per accendere il fuoco, vedo tutti affaccendarsi per montare le tende, che sono quattro, vedo le mie figlie, Marianne e Joséphine, appiccicate ai loro mariti, sono gli unici a non fare nulla, mi spazientisco e con tono severo gli dico: "Louis, Charles, cosa aspettate a montare le vostre tende? Non vorrete che lo facciano gli altri per voi?!"

Louis timidamente ribatte: "Generale, ma … veramente …. Io … e credo nemmeno Charles, non abbiamo mai montato una tenda da campo."

Sospiro e rispondo: "Benissimo .. vuol dire che è arrivato il momento di imparare! … Sassoin !"

"Sissignore!"

"Tu dai una mano a Charles a montare la tenda, e tu La Salle all'altro mio genero!"

"Sissignore!"

Finisco di accendere il fuoco e vado immediatamente in aiuto del Maggiore che è solo a completare il montaggio della tenda, osservo Oscar e Andrè, hanno appena finito di montare la loro tenda, invece i due soldati che ho mandato in aiuto di Louis e Charles a montare le tende, sono ancora in alto mare … mi rendo conto che quei due buoni a nulla non sanno fare un bel niente! Certo, se sono dei buoni a nulla…..cosa mi posso aspettare?

Joséphine ed io siamo sedute su dei massi, guardiamo gli altri darsi da fare per montare le tende, le prime due sono già pronte, mentre le altre due, dove i nostri mariti tentano di aiutare i due soldati, sono ancora incomplete!

"Oscar … guarda! Alain e Gerard sono in difficoltà, Charles e Louis non sono di grande aiuto! .. Su andiamo a dare loro una mano! .. Io vado da Gerard, e tu vai da Alain."

"Va bene Andrè, sbrighiamoci, prima che scenda la notte."

"Ehi Joséphine,hai visto nostra sorella come ha montato la tenda?! .."

"Di cosa ti meravigli Marianne, dimentichi troppo spesso che Oscar, prima di essere una donna, è un soldato! …. E pensare che adesso nostro padre pretende da lei degli eredi! … Sinceramente, non riesco ad immaginarla con il pancione, chissà , magari quando accadrà stenteremo a riconoscerla!"

"Ma ti immagini Joséphine, magari si ostinerà ad indossare i suoi abiti maschili, sai come sarà buffa! … A proposito di abiti Joséphine, questi sono davvero scomodi .. tutti questi volant che ormai sono sporchi e stropicciarti, e poi questo colletto così soffocante! … Sono tutta sudata! … Invece gli altri con quegli abiti tanto semplici che indossano, sembrano essere a loro agio,e come se non bastasse ho i piedi doloranti con queste scarpe così strette!"

"Si, dobbiamo ammettere che Oscar aveva ragione quando ci ha consigliato di non partire vestite in questo modo, ma non abbiamo voluta ascoltarla!"

"Sorella, vuol dire che appena saremo nelle nostre tende, ce ne liberemo immediatamente, e domani indosseremo dei pantaloni e una camicia più scollata, almeno non suderemo così tanto!"

"Siamo in pieno luglio Marianne è naturale che faccia così caldo!"

"Oh guarda! .. Finalmente hanno montato le tende, così potremmo riposarci un po'."

"Si però Joséphine, io ho tanta fame! .. E' dall'ora di pranzo che non mangiamo! … Però .. come primo giorno di viaggio, non è stata una bella esperienza!"

**Battibecco efferato tra le autrici: Aizram, Terry e il Generale Jarjayes**

**Nella discussine sono intervenuti: Alain, Charles, Louis e infine Australia7 e la Contessa Swimmila.**

**Buon divertimento a tutti!**

**Generale:** "AIZRAM, TERRY!"

**Aizram:** "Umm … Terry, lo senti il Generale?!"

**Terry:** "Come potrei non sentirlo?! Non abbiamo ancora pubblicato il capitolo, e sta già strepitando come un ossesso! … Cosa avrà da ridire adesso?"

**Aizram:** "Io credo di sapere il motivo del suo malumore …"

**Terry:**"Sarà per l'idea che hai avuto, riguardo al capitolo di stasera?"

**Aizram:**"Credo proprio di si, secondo me, al nostro Generale, non è andata giù una certa cosa, comunque andiamo a sentire cosa ha da dirci!"

**Generale:** "ALLORA VOI DUE, VI DECIDETE A VENIRE FUORI? HO BISOGNO DI PARLARVI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

**Terry:**"Generale, quanto siete impazienta stasera di voler incontrare le Vostre creatrici! .. Ma volete darci almeno il tempo di arrivare? Per Vostra informazione, Aizram ed io, non soltanto dobbiamo lasciare i nostri palazzi, ma dobbiamo fare anche un salto temporale all'indietro di ben duecentotrent'anni perraggiungerVi .. un po' di pazienza perbacco!"

**Generale:** "Capisco, ma vedete di sbrigarVi, debbo parlarVi all'istante! … Io certo non possiedo i Vostri mezzi per mettermi in contatto con Voi, altrimenti l'avrei fattogià qualche ora fa!"

**Terry:** "Si certo che lo sappiamo! … Aizram, sentito? .. Il nostro Generale ha una certa urgenza di parlarci, lasciamo tutto il nostro da fare e raggiungiamolo!"

**Aizram:** "Accipicchia Terry ,io stasera avevo un impegno, possibile che doveva avere tutta questa urgenza proprio adesso?"

**Terry:** "Hai detto bene amica mia "Avevi un impegno" ora non ce l'hai più!"

**Generale:** "AUTRICIII! SI PUO' SAPERE QUANTO TEMPO VI CI VUOLE ANCORA PER ARRIVARE? MI RICORDATE LE MIE FIGLIE: JOSEFHIN E MARIANNE! … LORO HANNO BISOGNO UN'INFINITA' DI TEMPO PER PREPARARSI."

**Terry:** Su dai Aizram, lascia stare i tuoi obblighi familiari per qualche minuto, e vediamo cosa vuole il Generale."

**Aizram:** "E va bene Terry… andiamo!"

**Terry:** "Buona sera Generale, tutto bene?"

**Generale:** "Finalmente siete arrivate Voi due!"

**Aizram:** "Ma si può sapere cosa Vi succede? Perché siete tanto agitato?"

**Generale:** "Ho i miei buoni motivi per esserlo!"

**Aizram:** "SpiegateVi, Vi ascoltiamo."

**Generale:** "Di chi è stata l'idea di fare guardare il …. fondo schiena di mia figlia a … tutti?"

**Aizram:** "Come dite Generale?!"

**Generale:** "Avete sentito benissimo .. allora su parlate, altrimenti … Vi sfido a duello!"

**Terry:** "Ma Generale cosa fate, avete sguainato la spada?! Riponetela per cortesia! Non si accolgono cosi due donzelle rispettose come noi!"

**Generale: **"Rispettose dite? Voi due, siete state irriguardose nei confronti di mia figlia Oscar! … Allora parlate, di chi è stata l'idea?!"

**Aizram: **"Di Terry Signore!"

**Terry:** "Cosa?! Ma Aizram, io non ci avevo nemmeno pensato, sei stata tu a volere che Girodelle, Alain e anche Louis e Charles, ammirassero il fondo schiena di Oscar!"

**Aizram:** "Si è vero, che è stata una mia l'idea, però è stata tutta colpa tua se a me è venuta un 'idea simile!"

**Terry:** "Colpa mia? E perché sarebbe colpa mia?"

**Aizram:** "Perché tu l'hai messa avanti alla spedizione, quindi mi è venuto logico che gli uomini che stavano dietro, ammirassero la parte posteriore di Oscar!"

**Generale:** "Ehi! Un momento Voi due, voglio capire chi è il vero colpevole!… Però ho l'impressione che madame Terry abbia agito in buon a fede, invece Voi madamigella Aizram, avete avuto l'idea goliardica di ….."

**Terry:** "Ascoltate Generale, e anche se fosse? … Dopotutto Vostra figlia presta servizio tra i soldati delle guardie, cosa credete, che li l'abbiano apprezzata solamente per le sue abilità militari?"

**Generale:** "MADAME TERRY!"

**Terry:** "Ma si può sapere perché Vi arrabbiate così tanto? E poi Ve l'ha detto anche Alain nella missione precedente, e adesso quale pretesa accampate?"

**Generale:** "Oh ma sentitela! … Ma come vi permettete?"

**Terry:** "Generale Vi consiglio di rilassarVi … sentite, perché non Vi divertite un po' con noi?"  
**Generale**: "Divertirmi con Voi due? Credo che sia impossibile!"

**Terry:** "Ah ahahah!"

**Generale: "**Cosa avete da ridere, sono forse un buffone?"

**Terry: **"Certo che no! Non mi permetterei mai di pensare una cosa simile! …. Sentite Generale, desidero che Vi rilassiate e Vi divertiate con noi, vogliamo mettervi a conoscenza di come nascono le nostre idee! .. Ecco qua .. Vi ho portato i messaggi che ci siamo scambiati Aizram ed io ieri sera, prego leggete!"

**Generale: **"Dunque vediamo …."

**Aizram:** "Ehi terry … ma cosa hai scritto?"

**Terry:** " o? Qualcosa che non dovevo Aizram?"

**Aizram:** "Louis e Charles guardano il sedere di Oscar? Che scostumati!"

**Terry:** "Come?! Ehi cosa dici? Ma stasera siamo fuori la veranda?! Io non ho scritto nulla del genere!"

**Aizram:** "Ma se la guardano cavalcare….. quindi è colpa tua che mi hai ispirata! … Piuttosto aggiungi al dialogo .. non so Terry vedi tu, o Louis o Charles … anzi no, meglio tutti e due, devono dire più o meno: " Uno ha male al didietro….e guarda quello della cognata ihihihih!"

**Terry:** "E va bene, per me può andare, vediamo di ricavarci un bel commento!"

**Aizram:** "Così nel siparietto facciamo arrabbiare anche il Generale, che ne dici? E non solo, il generale sgrida in generi, ma devono anche dire : Ehi Charles un gran bel sedere, nostra cognata! Hai capito Andrè?! …. Ihihihih Capito Terry?"

**Terry:** "Oddio dove hai pensato! Io non ci avevo pensato minimamente, te l'avevo detto che non sono scaltra e maligno poco, anzi per niente, sono una bacchettona!"

**Aizram:** "Ma io non sono maligna…..sei tu che hai scritto così, non io!

**Terry:** "Senza malizia o no, però adesso una battuta ce la mettiamo, su Aizram adesso inventati qualcosa. A questo punto sai che ti dico?! Inventati qualcosa, voglio che adesso lo guardino tutti, non solo i cognati ma anche il cappellone e Alain!"

**Aizram:** "Be si Girodelle senza dubbio deve essere il primo, però leggendo ho visto che ce l'hai messo per terzo, ma non fa niente va bene lo stesso."

**Terry:** "Insomma tutti guardoni!"

**Aizram:** "Si tutti guardoni, nessuno escluso, e Girodelle deve essere quello che lo deve guardare con più insistenza di tutti, capito Terry?"

**Terry:** "Mi piego al tuo volere Aizramihihih! … però comincia a spremere le meningi! ….. Però ..no senti, tu stasera mi farai morire strozzata dal ridere!"

**Aizram:** "Io?! Tu piuttosto!"

**Terry:** " Ah ahah! ,, Non mi fermo più Aizram, ti prego basta! .. Ma che fai! .. Metti Louis e Charles appostati a guardare il sedere di Oscar …..vergognati! ah ahahah …. Dopo tutto il nostro è un racconto comico- commedia – e ancheeee sentimentale! … Quindi che ben venga il sedere di Oscar, e poi la ci vedi dietro? Io no! Ma se la vuoi passare dietro, fa pure, lo sai che io non do importanza a nulla!"

**Terry:** "allora Generale capito come nascono le nostre idee?"

**Generale:** "MADAMIGELLE! IO HO CAPITO SOLAMENTE CHE VOI DUE SIETE PERICOLOSE, MALIGNONE, E … IMPUDICHE, E' PER QUESTO CHE QUESTA VOLTA NON LA PASSERETE LISCIA, VI AVEVO AVVERTITE! VENITE QUI CHE VI DO UNA BELLA LEZIONE!"

**Aizram:** "Cosa volete farci Generale?"

**Generale:** "Vorrei sfidarVi a duello, ma Voi due siete due buon'annulla come i miei generi l'unica cosa che sapete fare, è quello di ridicolizzare me, e adesso anche la mia amata figlia! Venite qua che vi faccio fare un bel bagno nella mia fontana!"

**Aizram**: "TERRYYY! STAVOLTA MI SA CHE L'ABBIAMO FATTA GROSSA!"

**Terry:** "TU L'HAI FATTA GROSSA NON IO! AIZRAM, L'IDEA DEI COMMENTI È STATA TUA, NON MIA!"

**Aizram:** "SI E' VERO, MA TU HAI SCRITTO, TU TI SEI STROZZATA DALLE RISATE! PERCHE' VUOI SCARICARE LA COLPA TUTTA ADDOSSO A ME?"

**Generale:** "Venite qua voi due, dove credete di scappare?"

**Terry:** AIZRAMMM … NON PENSIAMO PIU' DI CHI E' STATA LA COLPA, SCAPPIAMO PRIMA CHE IL NOSTRO AMATO GENERALONE CI ACCIUFFI, E CI GETTI DAVVERO NELLA FONTANA! …. SU DAI CORRIAMOOO!"

**Aizram: **"ASPETTAMI TERRY, DOVE VAI SENZA DI ME?"

**Terry:** "CERCHERO' DI TORNARE A CASA, PRIMA DI FINIRE NELLA FONTANA AH AHAH!"

**Generale:** "NON SCAPPATEEE … VI ORDINO DI VENIRE QUI IMMEDIATAMENTE! DEVO DIFENDERE L'ONORE DI MIA FIGLIAAA!"

**Aizram:** "Se volete prendervela con qualcuno, prendetevela con i vostri generi che hanno apprezzato le grazie di Vostra figlia, non con noi! …. Buona sera Generale, noi torniamo in italia! Ah ahahah!"

**Generale:** "Però l'autrice ha ragione! .. Dove sono quei depravati?! .. Ahsi eccoli! … SASSOIN, CHARLES, LOUIS!"

**Sassoin- Charles – Louis:** "Cosa succedeSignore!"

**Generale:** "Venite qui che debbo darvi una bella lezione!"

**Louis:** "Voi sapete cosa vuole adesso il Generale da noi?"

**Charles:** "Credo di si, ha saputo che noi tre abbiamo apprezzato il fondo schiena di nostra cognata, ed è per questo che è così arrabbiato!"

**Generale: **"Visto che tutti e tre lo sapete?! .. E adesso a noi!"

**Alain:** "Conte, Marchese, è meglio che scappiamo! ….. Via …. Se il vecchio pazzo ci raggiunge sono guai, su scappiamo!"

**Generale:** "VENITE QUA SCELLERATI!"

**Australia7: **"Tesoruccio vieni da me! Su entra a casa mia, la furia del vecchio rinsecchito non potrà colpirti!"

**Alain: **"Grazie Madamigella, arrivo subito! …"

**Louis e Charles:** "Aiuterete anche noi madamigella? Ci farete entrare in casa vostra?"

**Australia7:** "Certo che si, prego da questa parte."

**Generale: **"DANNAZIONE, QUESTA E' UNA CONDANNA! ..QUELLA SQUINTERNATA POSSIBILE CHE DEVE STARE SEMPRE TRA I PIEDI?!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Generale, Vi prego … calmateVi! .. Su, ricomponetevi, ritrovate il Vostro contegno, e lasciate alle cure di madamigella Australia quei tre gentiluomini un poco irriverenti!"

**Generale:** "Contessa, siete qui! … MA COME POSSO CALMARMI, SE QUEI …. TRE .. QUATTRO .. MI HANNO ROVINATO LA GIORNATA!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Su non pensateci più, dopo tutto è stato un bel capitolo! .. Nulla di volgare, ma soltanto qualche apprezzamento alla Vostra bellissima figlia, tutto qui!"

**Generale:** "Contessa, voi credete?"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Certo che si! … Su adesso andiamo .."

**Generale:** "Dove Contessa?!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "A palazzo Swimmila …. Vi farò preparare una tisana per calmarVi! ….. Su venite con me!"

**Generale: **"Siete un angelo Contessa … niente a che vedere con madamigella Australia e quelle due scellerate di madame Terry e madamigella Aizram! … Ho che mal di testa!"


	82. Chapter 82

_**La prima notte in tenda delle sorelle Jarjayes**_

È sera, la natura è verde è rigogliosa intorno a noi; ci siamo accampati su un prato immenso, poco lontano ci sono un'infinità di alberi, non possiamo far altro che udire il canto insistente delle cicali, che a parere mio non ci allieteranno affatto la notte.

Le tende sono state appena montate, tutti i viaggiatori, dietro l'ordine di nostro padre, si avvicinano alla carrozza per prendere il necessario per la sistemazione notturna!

Siamo sedute su queste due enormi pietre, non sono certo comode, visto che comincia a farmi male la schiena, per fortuna che gli uomini hanno finito di montare le tende!

"Su Marianne andiamo le tende sono pronte, non vedo l'ora di sdraiarmi un po', non ce la faccio più, sono davvero stanca!"

Devo avere un aspetto orrendo, guardo i miei vestiti tutti impolverati, le mani non proprio pulite…chissà i miei capelli! Mai avrei immaginato che viaggiare con nostro padre fosse così scomodo!

Non facciamo in tempo nemmeno al alzarci dai massi su cui siamo sedute che udiamo la voce di nostro padre.

"Marianne, Joséphine, su venite alla carrozza, date una mano! …. Dobbiamo prendere il necessario per passare la notte!"

Joséphine ed io ci guardiamo sorprese, ed io ribatto: "Ma padre,io sono stanca!"

"Lo siamo tutti Marianne! .. E sappiate che da voi due non accetto alcun genere di lamentele, visto che siete le uniche privilegiate qui, a viaggiare in carrozza, e non solo, avete riposato comodamente su quei massi per più di mezz'ora! … Quindi adesso abbiate la bontà di non lamentarvi e venite qui immediatamente, a prendere le coperte, altrimenti stasera dormirete sull'erba!"

Le guardo con uno sguardo duro, deciso. È bene che capiscano che tutti devono dare una mano. Ho trascurato la loro educazione, e adesso mi ritrovo con due figlie che non sanno cavarsela da sole! Le figlie di un generale devono essere pronte a tutto! Non pretendo che siamo come Oscar, ci mancherebbe. Ma un minimo di spirito di adattamento e cameratismo, questo si!

Marianne ed io ci scambiamo l'ennesimo sguardo di disapprovazione , sotto voce dico a mia sorella: "Nostro padre ci ha trattate come se noi non fossimo stanche, come se fossimo state sedute su due comode poltrone, in un salotto parigino!"

"Su Joséphine, andiamo, prima che ci faccia sfigurare davanti a tutti."

Ci avviciniamo alla carrozza, nostro padre ci porge delle borse piuttosto pesanti, e con modi rudi ci dice: "Su sbrigatevi, portate queste in tenda! … Charles, Louis, voi due prendete queste altre, portate tutto dentro.!"

"Sissignore!"

Insieme a mia sorella Marianne e dai nostri mariti, portiamo le borse in prossimità delle tende, durante il breve tragitto sussurro: "Marianne, nostra sorella Oscar è instancabile! … Possibile che sia ancora così attiva? Io non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno del mio letto!"

Charles ribatte: "Meglio che non ti faccia sentire Joséphine, altrimenti tuo padre ricomincia a sbraitare, meglio evitare qualsiasi genere di discussione!"

"Lo so, conosco mio padre, se mi ascoltasse, strillerebbe ancora di più! … Hai ragione … meglio che non ci senta!"

Sentiamo ancora nostro padre, impartirci ordini, nemmeno se fossimo i suoi subalterni …..

"Uffa! … Ma è davvero insopportabile! … Mi chiedo Marianne, come fanno i suoi soldati a subire i suoi strilli!"

"Joséphine, se avessi saputo che sarebbe stato tanto stressante viaggiare con nostro padre, avrei declinato la sua proposta."

"Marianne, conoscendo nostro padre, davanti a un nostro rifiuto, non ce l'avrebbe chiesto ma ordinato."

"Ehi voi … sbrigatevi, più veloci! .. Venite a prendere le altre borse, su presto, non perdete tempo, qui si fa notte! … Non possiamo fare tardi per mangiare qualcosa!"

Assisto alla scena ridacchiando, Gerard ed io portiamo la borsa dei viveri davanti al fuoco, lo guardo divertito e pispigliando gli dico: "Accidenti Gerard, hai visto il vecchio come si fa rispettare anche dalla sua famiglia? Non fa battere ciglio nemmeno a quei due damerini di generi che si ritrova, e che dire delle figlie?! .. Le fa lavorare senza alcun riguardo! .. Però chi l'avrebbe detto, che il Generale trattasse le gran dame delle sue figliole in questo modo!"

"Scc … Alain, meglio che non ti fai sentire, il Generale stasera sembra infastidito, meglio per tutti parlare il meno possibile!"

"Ihihih … Si certo Gerard hai ragione, il matto sembra cercare un'occasione qualsiasi per dare sfogo al nervosismo che ha in corpo ! … Comunque amico mio, ne vedremo delle belle, questo è solo l'inizio ihihih!"

"Oscar .."

"Dimmi Andrè!"

"Questa è l'ultima borsa, poi andiamo a dare una mano ad Alain e Gerard, così mangi qualcosa e vai a riposare!"

"Andrè, perché tutta questa fretta di mandarmi a dormire?!"

"Sei pallida Oscar, e domani sarà un'altra giornata faticosa!"

"Sarà così per le prossime settimane Andrè, quindi non vedo perché ti preoccupi tanto! … E poi il mio colorito è sempre stato così!"

"Umm … si però stasera, sei particolarmente pallida, poi hai l'aria molto stanca."

"Andrè, forse il mio particolare pallore sarà dovuto al riflesso della luna piena, ah ah ah!"

Poggio le borse a terra, odo la risate di madamigella Oscar, è con suo marito, la guardo con la coda dell'occhio …. La vedo ridere accanto al suo uomo … in vent'anni che sono stato al suo fianco, non l'ho mai vista cosi felice e spensierata, provo una sensazione molto forte quando la guardo, e poi udire la sua voce .. ascoltare la sua risata … com'è sensuale quando ride! … Peccato che il suo sorriso, e le sue attenzioni siano tutte per lui … per suo marito!….

Mio padre strilla ancora: "Avanti che abbiamo finito, adesso tutti intorno al fuoco per rifocillarci prima di andare a riposare! …. Però prima dobbiamo stabilire i turni di guardia."

"Padre se permettete, io mia sorella Joséphine, prima di raggiungervi davanti al fuoco, avremmo delle esigenze da espletare!"

"Certamente figliole, ma fatevi accompagnare dai vostri mariti e soprattutto, non allontanatevi molto! … Charles, Louis .."

"Sissignore!"

"Ecco qua! .. Prendete i fucili prima di andare!"

"Come Padre? I fucili? Ma padre non dobbiamo mica andare su un campo di battaglia, dobbiamo solamente appartarci per un attimo … e nient'altro!"

"Certo Marianne, ho capito perfettamente, ma non dovete dimenticare che non siamo a palazzo, ma in un bosco, e nei boschi ci sono un'infinità di pericoli!"

"Padre, non credete di essere un tantino esagerato!? .. Andare armati, a pochi passi da qui!"

"Non sono esagerato Marianne, voi mancate di esperienza, ascoltate chi ne sa più di voi! .. Una volta, in un posto come questo, siamo stati attaccati dai briganti."

"Cosa avete detto Padre? Briganti?!"

"Si Marianne, e non solo dai briganti, ma anche dai lupi e per poco …"

"COSAAA?! Avete detto lupi?"

"E' inutile che strilli! .. Si hai sentito benissimo, lupi! Quindi voi due, caricate i fucili prima di allontanarvi, e fate attenzione, l'uno deve vegliare sull'altro, mi sono spiegato?."

"Sissignore!"

Vedo quei due imbranati caricare i fucili, ma prima di allontanarsi dico loro: "Attenti però a non sbagliare la mira, non vorrei che colpiste accidentalmente le mie figlie!"

Tutti e quattro ci allontaniamo per addentrarci nella boscaglia, e dico a mio marito: "Oh Charles, ma guarda cosa ci tocca sentire, non soltanto dobbiamo stare in ansia per espletare i nostri bisogni, dobbiamo anche subire la battute di nostro padre! .."

"Joséphine,io direi cosa ci tocca fare….. allontanarci armati con il rischio di essere attaccati dalle bestie feroci, e poi teme addirittura che noi possiamo sbagliare la mira e sparare alle nostre mogli! .. Ma è assurdo!."

"Tanto assurdo non direi Charles! .. Se il Generale ha parlato così, è perché sa che non hai una buona mira ah ah ah!"

"A si Louis! E tu? Forse sei più bravo di me?"

"Charles, ma io sono un uomo d'affari e poi non ho mai avuto interesse per le armi!"

"Nemmeno io Louis, però adesso ci troviamo in questa situazione e dobbiamo sottostare a tutto quello che ci dice nostro suocero, non possiamo fare altro!"

"Cognato, io non mi meraviglierei se ci costringesse a esercitarci con le armi!"

Joséphine incalza: " Be dopo quanto ascoltato da mio padre, io direi che non sarebbe una cattiva idea, anzi sapete cosa vi dico? Appena ne avrò modo, continuerò i miei esercizi di mira, visto che corriamo tutti questi pericoli!"

Marianne ribatte: "Io non capisco, se corriamo questo pericolo, perché nostro padre non ci ha fatto scortare da un soldato?"

Louis protesta: " Ma cosa dici Marianne, saremmo ridicolizzati da tutti, immagini cosa direbbero di noi!.. Che dobbiamo essere scortati anche per le nostre esigenze corporali?! … Preferisco di no!"

"Ma Louis, e se dovessimo essere attaccati?"

"Tranquilla, io e Charles faremo del nostro meglio, stanne certa! .. E poi se dovesse succedere una cosa simile, correrebbero tutti in nostro aiuto!"

"Lo spero Louis! … Ma guarda tu … anche questa preoccupazione adesso! …"

"Sassoin!"

"Sissignore!"

"Non mi fido di quei due imbranati, prendi il fucile e sorvegliali! … Sassoin, però fa in modo che non si accorgano della tua presenza."

"Sissignore, vado!"

Prendo il mio fucile, raggiungo l'allegra compagnia, e penso: Ma guarda che missione, adesso debbo sorvegliare le due gran dame e le schiappe dei loro mariti anche quando …. Bah! .. Che inizio davvero comico!"

"Charles ti prego guardami le spalle!"

"Sta tranquilla Joséphine, non crederai davvero a quello che ha detto tuo padre?!"

"Riguardo a cosa?"

"Che possa sbagliare la mira e colpire mia moglie!"

"Suvvia Charles, vedi di non scherzare, io certo non mi riferivo a questo, ma ai lupi edai briganti!"

"Sta tranquilla cara, è tutto tranquillo!"

Faccio da sentinella, ascolto la loro conversazione, è davvero tutto così incredibile, quei due imbecilli di aristocratici, sono talmente ridicoli che farebbero scappare dalle risate anche il più malintenzionato dei briganti! … E poi con due tipette simili, solo a guardarle, scapperebbero non solo i briganti, ma anche i lupi! … Accidenti, debbo pure trattenermi dal ridere!

Siamo tutti seduti davanti al fuoco, osservo i legni scoppiettanti consumarsi lentamente, mio padre si premura affinché il fuoco non si spenga. Stiamo consumando il nostro pasto serale, intorno a noi c'è un silenzio irreale, la stanchezza dell'intera giornata a cavallo comincia a farsi sentire.

Mio padre, dopo aver finito di mangiare ci guarda e dice: "Debbo stabilire i turni di guardia, ho deciso che il primo turno lo svolgeranno Girodelle e Sassoin, ed il successivo lo faremo io e La Salle! .."

Vedo Andrè sorpreso e ribatte: "Signore, e io?"

"Andrè, per questa sera sei esonerato. Ho deciso che così deve essere!"

"Ma Signore, sarebbe meglio che Voi riposaste, e che io prenda il vostro posto …"

"Nemmeno per idea Andrè! Ho i miei buoni motivi per disporre i turni in questo modo."

Oscar ribatte: "A si Padre! .. Sentiamo quali sarebbero?"

"Semplice, darò la possibilità a Charles e Louis di riposare qualche ora, e poi, quando sarà il mio turno e quello di La Salle, dovranno anche loro mettersi di guardia!"

Marianne protesta: "Cosa avete detto Padre? Mio marito di guardia?"

"Beh, di cosa ti stupisci figliola, non sono per caso degli uomini?"

"Ma Padre, Louis e Charles non sono dei soldati!"

"Ma non sono nemmeno delle dame su cui vegliare costantemente! … E' giunto il momento che si comportino da uomini quali sono, non possiamo tutti noi caricarci di un fardello tanto eccessivo! .. E' già sufficiente che Sassoin e La Salle debbano vegliare sulla vostra incolumità!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Vi ringrazio Padre, per averci considerato dei fardelli!"

"Marianne è inutile che tu faccia l'offesa, dobbiamo essere realisti, Voi quattro nemmeno immaginate a cosa stiamo andando incontro e quindi tutti dobbiamo collaborare ed essere utili! .. Ed ora basta protestare, non serve a nulla, ho deciso così e così sarà! … Louis, Charles, andate a riposare che tra quattro ore dovrete svegliarvi!"

"Quattro ore Signore?"

"Si quattro ore Louis, e adesso avanti march!"

Vedo lo sguardo rabbioso delle mie sorelle, con i loro mariti si alzano e senza battere ciglia entrano in tenda.

Louis ed io siamo appena entrati in tenda, sono arrabbiata, guardo mio marito e dico: "Ma mio padre cosa si è messo in testa, vuole militarizzarci tutti?"

"Marianne, tu dimentichi che tuo padre è un Generale dell'esercito, per lui è ovvio avere questo genere di atteggiamento!"

"Ma Louis, non è possibile che dopo l'intero giorno passato a cavallo, tu .. tu debba dormire solo quattro ore!"

"Marianne ti prego! .. E' inutile che tu protesti, tuo padre ha deciso così e non si discute, e adesso ti prego lasciami dormire che non solo ho sonno, ma anche mal di schiena, visto tutte quelle ore passate a cavallo! Bona notte Marianne."

"Oi oi che male Joséphine!"

"Cosa ti fa male caro?"

"Il mio povero didietro Joséphine! Tante ore a cavallo, non ha fatto certo bene! .. Mi chiedo come facciano gli altri a non sentire quello che provo io … ahi …!"

Inizio a massaggiarmi la parte bassa della schiena, i reni e poi sempre più giù…..

"Che male che ho! Ma come diavolo fanno quei soldati? E anche mia cognata!"

"Oh povero caro! … Su fa vedere, magari posso fare qualcosa!"  
"Ma cosa potresti fare Joséphine?"

"Non so .. potrei metterti un unguento!"

"Un unguento?"

"Si Charles, almeno ti allevierà il dolore! ….. Aspetto che chiedo a mio padre dove ha messo la borsa dei medicinali!"

Esco in gran fretta dalla tenda, vedo Alain e Girodelle imbracciare i loro fucili e fare da sentinelle, mio padre invece, lo vedo parlare animatamente con Andrè e Oscar .. Mi chiedo, ma chissà cosa avranno da dirsi in quel modo! …

Mi avvicino e appena mi vede arrivare mi chiede: "Cos'hai Joséphine, perché sei qui?"

"Padre, dov'è la borsa dei medicinali?"

"L'ho portata nella mia tenda, ma dimmi a cosa ti serve?"

"Mi serve un unguento per Charles."

"Si è fatto male per caso?"

"Certo che si! .. Charles, non è abituato a stare in sella tante ore, e gli si è arrossato tutto il fondo schiena! Soddisfatto padre?"

"Soddisfatto di cosa Joséphine? Eccetto tu e Marianne, noi tutti abbiamo cavalcato le stesse ore, adesso non vedo perché tu debba protestare e inveire contro tuo padre! … Non pretenderai che faccia fare il viaggio in carrozza a tuo marito, solamente perché lui ha il fondo schiena delicato?"

"Ma Padre …."

"Vuol dire che tanto Charles quanto Louis, smettano di essere due schiappe, e cominceranno a comportarsi come due uomini! .. E adesso vedi di sbrigarti a medicare il fondo schiena di tuo marito … data l'ora muoviti che tra non molto dovrà fare il suo turno di guardia!"

Sono furiosa, guardo mio padre e ribatto stizzita: "Padre .. Voi .. Voi … siete davvero .. impossibile!"

"Può darsi Joséphine, ma sono tuo padre oltre che il capo di questa spedizione, e qui si fa come decido io, capito?"

Guardo mio padre con rabbia, e prima di allontanarmi, protesto: "ARGH …. PADRE SIETE ASSURDO!"

"Torna immediatamente nella tua tenda carissima figlia, vedi di dormire che domani mattina all'alba si parte!"

Vedo Joséphine allontanarsi a gambe levate, è arrabbiata, ma poco mi importa, tanto peggio per lei, deve capire che qui comando io e si fa come dico io!

Sono rimasto nuovamente solo con Oscar, che mi guarda minacciosamente, la nostra discussione interrotta da Joséphine prosegue.

"Allora Padre, non mi avete dato ancora una risposta concreta! .. Perché avete esonerato Andrè dal turno di guardia?"

"Se non sbaglio, ve l'ho già spiegato quando eravamo tutti riuniti davanti al fuoco! … Debbo insegnare a quei due buoni a nulla che stanno in quelle tende, a diventare degli uomini efficienti! … Non voglio dei generi che non sono nemmeno in grado di vegliare sulle mie figlie!"

"Padre se è questo il vero motivo, potevate tranquillamente affidare il compito ad Andrè e Alain! … Secondo me non dite il vero!"

"Smettila Oscar! .. Piuttosto tu e Andrè andate nella vostra tenda, e prima di dormire vedete di fare … il vostro dovere verso la famiglia, capito? E adesso andate!"

"COSA AVETE DETTO PADRE?!"

Questo è davvero troppo! Metto le mani sui fianchi, guardo mio padre dritto negli occhi, mentre gli urlo contro.  
André mi prende per braccio e mi invita alla calma.

"Oscar ti prego, non alzare la voce, oltre a svegliare tutti, non voglio che la conversazione sia ascoltata da Alain e Girodelle!"

Certo che Oscar e suo padre sono proprio uguali! Stesso temperamento, stesso sguardo tagliente e deciso, stesse pose. È una lotta tra esseri identici, la loro.

Guardo Andrè con rabbia, riconosco che ha ragione, cerco di controllarmi, e sotto voce, con un sussurro minaccioso, punto gli occhi di mio padre e dico: "E' questo il vero motivo, perché André non stia di guardia!"

"Si anche .."

"Be allora scordatevelo Padre … io … noi … non faremo mai una cosa simile … in tenda con voi qui fuori, appostato … a spiarci! ….."

Con altrettanto controllo e a bassa voce, mio padre continua a guardarmi negli occhi e digrignandoi denti mi dice: "Ascolta Oscar, se pensi di essere in missione e così sottrarti al tuo dovere, beh, ti sbagli! …. Lo sai quello che devi fare!"

La mia voce assomiglia ad un ruggito, appena udibile ma decisa.

"Ma Padre come osate?!"

"Sei una figlia ingrata Oscar!"

Anche se Oscar e suo padre discutono sotto voce in modo che nessuno li possa ascoltare, le afferro il braccio, e dico guardandola: "Ascolta Oscar, siamo tutti stanchi, e la stanchezza ci porta a dire delle cose che in realtà non pensiamo! … E' meglio che andiamo a dormire, vedrai che domani ci saremo calmati tutti, su vieni con me!"

"Ma Andrè .. tu lo hai sentito?!"

"Ti prego Oscar andiamo!"

La voce di Andrè è una dolce supplica, è la voce della ragionevolezza. Ha sempre avuto il potere di ridurmi alla calma, di placare la mia ira.

Faccio un respiro profondo per calmarmi e dico: "E va bene Andrè .. andiamo!"

Vedo mia figlia e Andrè allontanarsi, senza dirmi nulla, ma ci penso io a salutarli.

"Buona notte ragazzi!"

Oscar ed io ci voltiamo alle sue parole, lei non dice nulla, ma io rispondo: "Buona notte Signore!"

Entriamo in tenda, Oscar è arrabbiata, furiosa , protesta: "Andrè, a volte mio padre è davvero insopportabile!"

E' tutta spettinata ed agitata, rossa in viso per la rabbia, o forse anche per l'imbarazzo che le parole del generale le hanno fatto provare.

Mi avvicino a lei, con le dita sfioro il suo viso, la guardo e con dolcezza le dico: "Su dai Oscar, calmati! … Lo sappiamo entrambi come è fatto, non serve a nulla adirarsi … su …"  
"Andrè .. però io …"

La guardo, ha un'aria imbronciata, da bambina scontrosa. Non è cambiata poi molto, anzi direi che sta tornando la Oscar della nostra fanciullezza. Le sue espressioni sono nuovamente leggibili, non nasconde più i suoi sentimenti.

"Sccc.. dai … non prendertela! … Abbracciami … sei molto stanca .. te lo leggo in faccia …"

Prendo la sua mano e le dico:"Su dai, prendiamo degli abiti puliti e cerchiamo di dormire, domani sarà un'altra giornata estenuante, dovremmo passare ancora un'altra notte in tenda, e le condizioni non sono delle migliori."

"Si lo so Andrè, però …"

"Però niente Oscar … su dai, regalami un sorriso ….. e dammi un bacio …"

"Charles come va? L'unguento comincia a fare il suo effetto?"

"Niente di niente Joséphine, è uguale a prima! … Mi fa male così tanto, che non riesco nemmeno a sdraiarmi! … Credo che dormirò per tutto il tempo a pancia in giù .. e sai che mal di schiena che mi verrà!"

"Povero caro! … E pensare che prima di partire, mi immaginavo una magnifica notte d'amore in tenda, o magari sotto le stelle, invece … dobbiamo preoccuparci di lupi e briganti, che delusione!"

"Pazienta Joséphine, vedrai che ci rifaremo! .. E pensare che domani mi toccherà un'altra giornata in sella! .. Oh mio Dio, solamente il pensiero mi spaventa!"

Povero caro, passo le mie mani leggere sull'amata pelle del mio Charles, un massaggio per alleviargli il dolore! Piano piano però le mie mani si animano di volontà propria, alla ricerca di animare tutto il corpo di mio marito…

Sono di guardia davanti al fuoco in compagnia del capellone, che compagnia! … Il Generale non poteva mettermi in compagnia peggiore! … Che noia, se almeno ci fosse stato Gerard con me, non mi sarei annoiato, anzi, qualche argomento di conversazione l'avrei avuto .. invece con questo tizio! … Mi chiedo ma perché mai il Generale ha deciso di mettermi di guardia con il damerino? Non riesco nemmeno a scambiare due parole con lui, cosa potremmo maidirci?! …. Accidenti, prevedo una lunga notte noiosa!

Sono davanti al fuoco con il soldato Sassoin, uno dei migliori soldati di madamigella Oscar! … Vorrei domandargli tante cose di lei, però non ho il coraggio di farlo! … Vorrei chiedergli in che modo l'ha conosciuta e sopratutto in che modo i Sodati della Guardia l'hanno accolta. Lo so che la mia è una curiosità morbosa, ma non resisto e decido di soddisfare la mia curiosità.Madamigella, per me è e resterà sempre madamigella Oscar, anche se è una donna sposata…..ah….un sospiro

"Soldato Sassoin!"

"Maggiore!"

"Toglietemi una curiosità …"

"Dite pure Maggiore!"

"Emm … Vedete … io conosco madamigella Oscar, da quando eravamo poco più che ragazzi, per vent'anni abbiamo lavorato fianco a fianco, nelle Guardia Reale, certamente, un genere di ambiente ben lontano da quello dai Soldati delle Guardie, non è vero?"

"Certo che si Maggiore, sono due mondi completamente differenti … direi imparagonabili! Certo noi lì, non indossiamo divise imbellettate come le vostre! … A noi non vengono certo assegnati compiti privilegiati, ma i più malsani che nessuno di Voi nemmeno se lo sogna!"

"Umm … capisco … immagino,e non posso asserire il contrario, però .. credo che in svariate occasione ti sarai trovato con madamigella Oscar a perlustrare le strade pericolose di Parigi!"

"Non solo quelle, soprattutto le osterie dove immancabilmente scoppiano le risse tra i più disperati, anche per un solo bicchiere di vino, e poi quasi tutte le sere, veniamo mandati nei bordelli più putridi di Parigi, e non ci mandano certi lì a divertirci, Voi nemmeno immaginate cosa succede in quei posti!"

"E …. Madamigella?!"

"Chi? Il Comandante! .. Lei è in prima fila dappertutto … come sempre. Secondo me, un Comandante così, non è da tutti averlo! .. Sapete, tra tutti quelli che sono passati per la nostra caserma, è il migliore in assoluto, su questo nessuno di noi non ha dubbi!"

"Quindi tra i soldati della Guarda, Madamigella è apprezzata?!"

"Non solo è apprezzata Maggiore, è soprattutto stimata e rispettata, da tutti noi! .. Ha saputo guadagnarsi la stima di noi tutti!"

"Guadagnarsi hai detto?"

"Si, si è guadagnata il nostro rispetto, non glielo abbiamo certo regalato! .. Sapete Maggiore, appena arrivata, nessuno di noi la voleva, perché rappresentava la nobiltà, e a maggior ragione perché è una donna … una strana donna che veste l'uniforme!"

"Strana dici?"

"Certo che strana! Ma ditemi, trovatemi un'altra donna che comanda un esercito, io personalmente non l'ho mai ne vista o sentita! .. Ma poi conoscendo un uomo stravagante come il nostro Generale, mi sono ricreduto, ho capito che con lui tutto è possibile ihihih!"

"E poi?! .. Come siete arrivati ad apprezzarla così tanto?"

Sorrido e rispondo: "Come dite? … Ma è ovvio! .. Si è guadagnata il nostro rispetto con il suo comportamento, a parer nostroè una donna coraggiosa e valorosa …. E non solo, è buona e generosa! .. Nulla a che vedere con tutti i nobili di Versailles messi insieme! … Oh scusate Maggiore, io non volevo offenderVi!"

"State tranquillo Sassoin, avete detto ciò che pensate, e in tutta onestà non posso farVi alcuna colpa! ….. Ma ditemi .. Voi soldati della Guardia inizialmente come avete accolto il vostro Comandante?"

Al solo pensiero di quei giorni ormai lontani mi gratto la testa e con un mezzo sorriso rispondo: "Beh, debbo ammettere che le abbiamo fatto passare dei momenti poco piacevoli …"

"In che senso?"

"Beh, spesso siamo stati ribelli e indisciplinati, non rispettavamo gli ordini che ci impartiva! …. Volevamo che andasse via, non volevamo prendere ordini da una donna, tutto qui!"

"Tutto qui? … Conoscendo madamigella Oscar, credo che vi abbia sfidato a duello, non è vero?"

"Si è così … eccome se ci ha sfidati ihihih! … Quando ci penso non posso fare almeno di ridacchiare! … Credevamo che non avrebbe mai avuto la meglio, invece, ebbe la meglio, e da allora abbiamo capito che genere di persona fosse!"

Mi rendo conto di avere fatto troppe domande al soldato, e mi esonero di chiedergli altro. Non vorrei che andasse a riferire tutto quanto al suo amico Andrè, è meglio che non dica più nulla, ma lui continua nel suo racconto.

"Voi non avete nemmeno l'idea di quante perlustrazioni facciamo nei bordelli di Parigi , assistiamo a tutto …. e non vi dico Maggiore, quanti uomini rispettabili che sorprendiamo in quei posti, addirittura gente che vive a Versailles … evidentemente sono stanchi di tutto quello sfarzo, desiderosi di provare nuove sensazioni! … spesso il nostro Comandate ha trovato tra i clienti dei bordelli delle vecchie conoscenze di Versailles, immaginate l'imbarazzo per quegli uomini! … Ma il Comandante, non fa mai una piega … li tratta sempre in egual misura, che siano poveracci o nobili, nessuna differenza di rango! … Addirittura un damerino, che fu sorpreso dai soldati, supplicò il nostro Comandante affinché non fosse fermato e portato in caserma … ricordo ancora che tentò di offrire una bella somma di denaro al Comandante Oscar, pur di essere rilasciato, ma lei si infervorò ancora di più e lo fece non solo condurre in caserma, ma lo mise agli arresti per una notte! … Dovevate vederlo Maggiore, quell'uomo inveì per tutto il tempo contro il nostro Comandante, ma lei nulla … non si impressionò affatto! … Anzi, sapete cosa penso Maggiore?! Che il Comandante quella sera fosse davvero ben disposta nei suoi confronti, altrimenti l'avrebbe sfidato a duello ah ah ah! …. Scusate ma adesso debbo alimentare il fuoco, non vorrei che si spegnesse!"

Il racconto del soldato non mi sorprende per nulla, ha descritto il Comandante che conosco da sempre: fiera e incorruttibile!

Sono nella mia tenda, mi sono appena svegliato, mi preparo per il mio turno di guardia. Guardo il posto vacante di La Salle, non c'è, sicuramente sarà già pronto per il turno di guardia e magari mi starà aspettando. Conosco quel ragazzo, è davvero di una serietà unica, altro che Sassoin! … Esco dalla mia tenda, prima di recarmi dai mariti delle mie figlie, passo davanti alla tenda di Oscar, voglio sbirciare, per sapere se quei due dormono oppure fanno ciò che avevo consigliato loro!

Mi avvicino, non sento nulla … poso l'orecchio sul telo .. ancora nulla, mi aggiro presso l'ingresso, nel frattempo continuo a origliare, ma ancora nulla … a passo felino e con molta cautela apro la tenda per guardare, voglio assicurarmi se davvero quei due dormano oppure no!

Guardo sbalordito …. che immagine impressionante! …. Vedo mia figlia e Andrè dormire profondamente! .. Sono abbracciati … a guardarli bene secondo me, quei due non hanno combinato nulla! Non è possibile! Ma dico, come possono passare un'intera notte senza fare nulla? Io e Marguerite appena sposati e anche prima, non facevamo altro e questi due invece, cosa fanno? Dormono! No! Non è possibile! Di questo passo il mio Francois, si farà attendere ancora per molto tempo! Li osservo ancora un poco, Oscar è appoggiata ad Andrè, usa il suo petto come cuscino. Andrè la tiene stretta a se, in un gesto tenero e protettivo, con un braccio la cinge tutta e con la mano libera stringe una mano di mia figlia. La guardo ancora, sorride, rilassata. Sembra felice. Questi due sono l'immagine della felicità, anche quando dormono. E si amano, si vede che si amano. Ah…se solo si decidessero a fare più attività fisica, una bella lotta corpo a corpo! Così potrei avere il mio François. Devo dire comunque che, in questi mesi, Oscar sembra essere diventata più giovane. Non l'ho mai vista tanto felice, tanto sorridente. Certo, noi discutiamo continuamente, ma è cambiata molto. Se un tempo riusciva a farsi passare per un uomo, ormai nessuno cadrebbe nell'inganno. Si è addolcita molto. L'espressione del suo viso, è quella di una donna innamorata.

Chiudo con rabbia la tenda, sono fuori di me … furioso …. con qualcuno dovrò pur prenderla dato che quei due non hanno fatto nulla! Loro …. Si …. saranno Charles e Louis a farne le spese … adesso mi sentiranno se non sono ancora pronti.

Durate il mio breve tragitto, vedo La Salle davanti al fuoco in compagnia di Sassoin e Girodelle, immaginavo che quel soldato fosse già al suo posto, ma di Charles e di Louis non c'è nemmeno l'ombra!

Sono prima dietro la tenda di Louis, apro energicamente, vedo mio genero dormire profondamente abbracciato al guanciale, ho l'impressione di vedere un infante. Mormoro prima: "No! Non è possibile!" ….

Mi faccio sentire dopo, e con voce grossa, dico: "Louis sveglia! Muoviti lavativo, non è più tempo di dormire, adesso tocca a te e a Charles essere di guardia! …. MUOVERSIII!"

Vedo Louis destarsi lentamente, e mia figlia stropicciarsi gli occhi, con la voce impastata dal sonno mi dice: "Padre cosa succede, perché gridate in questo modo nel cuore della notte?!"

"Louis, noto con piacere che la sveglia abbia funzionato! .. SU MUOVITI, NON SIAMO MICA A PALAZZO! SU IN PIEDI!"

Prima di lasciarmi prendere totalmente dall' ira, chiudo la tenda energicamente, e a passo levato mi dirigo verso quella di Joséphine e di Charles. Spero che almeno lui sia sveglio, visto che mia figlia è una femmina un'insaziabile! Anche se conosco le abitudini di mia figlia, non ho alcun riguardo, mi avvicino senza discrezione …. Eppure non sento nulla … ma che strano, quei due non fanno altro a differenza di Andrè e Oscar! …. Ma nemmeno dalla loro tenda sento provenire alcun tipo di rumore molesto, è evidente che stiano anche loro dormendo.

Apro i lembi delle tende, infatti li vedo dormire profondamente: Vedo Charles dormire a pancia in giù, con il cuscino sotto la pancia, sicuramente il suo fondo schiena gli fa ancora male, ma non mi importa, lancio un urlo che credo che mi abbiano sentito anche I soldati che sono intorno al fuoco.

"POSSIBILE CHE NEMMENO TU SIA SVEGLIO? EPPURE ERO STATO CHIARO: DOVEVATE ESSERE SVEGLI DA UN PEZZO E INVECE DORMITE ANCORA! MA CHE RAZZA DI UOMINI HO SCELTO PER LE MIE FIGLIE!"

Vedo Charles svegliarsi appena e con fare dolorante, si mette a gattoni e mi dice: "Signore, Vi prego non urlate così che ho passato una brutta nottata … sono tutto indolenzito, e non Vi dico dove, visto che lo immaginate perfettamente … dopo tutte quelle ore a cavallo!"

"Non ha importanza Charles, adesso ti aspetta il turno di guardia, MUOVITI, TI ASPETTO DAVANTI AL FUOCO!"

Mia figlia con stizza mi dice: "Padre, potevate svegliare mio marito con modi decisamente più pacati, e non urlando!"

Ignoro le proteste mia figlia, tiro giù i lembi della tenda e raggiungo gli altri.

Le grida del Generale mi hanno svegliato di soprassalto, per fortuna che Oscar non le ha udite … però che strano, non è da lei dormire così profondamente! La guardo, è ancora stretta a me, dorme tranquilla. Quanto è bella, la mia Oscar! Potrei stare ore ad ammirarla, anche con questa poca luce riesco a distinguere ogni tratto del suo viso. Sento poi il suo corpo appoggiato al mio, ne percepisco il respiro regolare, le curve dei seni, il ventre piatto. Ha le gambe avvinghiate alle mie, siamo uniti, intrecciati. La bacio leggero, e mi lascio prendere di nuovo dal sonno.

Sono con i soldati, li guardo severamente e dico loro: "Girodelle, Sassoin potete andare alla tenda, tra quattro ore ci metteremo in marcia, quindi muovetevi!"

Il capellone ed io rispondiamo: "Sissignore!"

Vedo i due soldati allontanarsi, rimango con La Salle e gli dico: "Tu dovrai occuparti di istruire Louis ed io penserò a Charles, capito?"

Sissignore!"

Guardo in direzione delle loro tende e mormoro: " Ma quei due quanto tempo ci mettono per arrivare?!"

"Oh Louis, mio padre non fa che sbraitare, non ce la faccio più! … Per fortuna caro che tu non gli somigli per niente, altrimenti non ti avrei sopportato e avremmo fatto vite separate, come fanno quasi tutte le mie amiche!"

"Marianne, ti prego … non dire sciocchezze in piena notte, che ho già un gran mal di testa, adesso ci si mette anche tuo padre, e no, tutto questo ha dell'assurdo! …. Sono pronto, Marianne io vado, prima che lo sentiamo nuovamente urlare! A domani e riposati cara!"

"Grazie Louis … a dopo!"

Vedo mio marito indaffarato ad alzarsi le brache e gli domando: "Charles come ti senti?"

"Appena meglio Joséphine, ma l'indolenzimento persiste, e per di più ho anche un dolore alla schiena visto che ho dormito tutto il tempo a pancia in giù!"

"Charles, spero quanto prima di trascorrere una meravigliosa notte d'amore! … Io non resisto a starti lontana, neppure una sola notte e tu lo sai!"

"Ti prego Joséphine, non è il momento di parlare di certe cose! E poi, certo che lo soJoséphine, enon sai quanto me ne dispiace, ma in queste condizioni io non posso certo farcela!"

"Certo che ne sono consapevole caro, spero solo che questo brutto momento passi in fretta, lo sai che non sono abituata a vivere in astinenza!"

Charles indossa velocemente la camicia e mi dice: "È meglio che cambi argomento mia cara, altrimenti ….. ma anche se volessi non ci riuscirei mai in queste condizioni! .. Io vado Joséphine, non mi va di sentirmi urlare addosso ancora dal Generale!"

"Va pure Charles! … Charles …"

"Cosa c'è Joséphine?"

"Sognerò di te, mi manchi!"

"Anche tu Joséphine mi manchi! …. Nemmeno io sono abituato a non averti!"

Finalmente vedo arrivare quel due ….. uomini d'affari! …. Eccoli là!

"Signore in cosa possiamo servirvi?"

"Era ora che arrivaste! … Su imbracciate il fucile … tu Louis, farai tutto quello che ti dirà La Salle, tu Charles, ti atterrai ai miei ordini!"

"Sissignore!"

Il capellone ed io siamo appena entrati nella nostra tenda, la prima cosa che faccio è levarmi gli stivali.

"Finalmente un po' di libertà, non ne potevo più!"

"Hai ragione Sassoin, è da ieri mattina all'alba che siamo in questi vestiti, nemmeno io ce la faccio più!"

"Immagino Maggiore, che per Voi deve essere una sofferenza indicibile, Voi certo non siete abituato a questi ritmi."

"Un tempo forse no, ma adesso anche per la Guardia Reale si presentano tempi difficili, data la situazione a Parigi, vigiliamo costantemente sull'incolumità dei sovrani. Certo non possiamo paragonarci al lavoro che svolgete Voi Soldati della Guardia, però ti assicuro che nemmeno noi dormiamo più sugli allori! …. Bene cerchiamo di dormire Sassoin, l'alba è molto vicina! … Buona notte!"

"Buona notte Maggiore!"

Mi sdraio nel mio giaciglio, sono stanchissimo, prima di addormentarmi penso: "Però il damerino non ha tutta quella puzza sotto il naso come immaginavo! … Però ha fatto un mucchio di domande sul Comandante, secondo me è ancora nella sua testa! …. Dovrebbe rimuoverla quanto prima altrimenti prevedo un mucchio di problemi con Andrè. Dio non voglia, ci mancherebbe solo che quei due si azzuffassero per la stessa donna! …. Ma che diavolo sto pensando, il bel Comandante non ha occhi che per il suo Andrè, al cappellone non lo degna nemmeno di uno sguardo!

**Siparietto titolo: La sfida di Australia7**

**Dietro le quinte: Il Generale Augustin Francois Jarjayes – Alain de Sassoin – Oscar Francois de Jarjayes**

**Ospiti del siparietto: Swimmila e Australia7 e le immancabili Autrici: Terry e Aizram**

**Come sempre Vi auguriamo buon divertimento!**

**Terry:** "Aizram, sai che ho ricevuto un messaggio da Australia7?"

**Aizram:** "Davvero Terry?! E cosa manda a dire quella graziosa madamigella oltre che nostra cara amica?!"

**Terry:** "Ecco qua Aizram … leggi!"

**Aizram:** " Umm … Vediamo ….. "Mittente Austalia7 …. Al Generale rinsecchito, rivolgo ancora una volta la mia preziosa attenzione, anche se per Voi è troppo oneroso ricevere una missiva da una madamigella tanto a modo e raffinata come me, dopo gli insulti che ho ricevuto negli ultimi incontri da Voi, ho deciso di sfidarvi a duello. Vi aspetto stasera, dietro alla boscaglia, Vi prego caldamente di non mancare, naturalmente ho scelto la spada come arma, l'aggeggio che Voi tanto vi vantate di saper usare, ma sappiate che anch'io nel frattempo ho preso lezioni di scherma da un noto maestro d'armi. Quindi non date per scontato che vincerete, perché non ve lo permetterò. Vi porgo i miei saluti vecchio scimunito, a stasera!

**Terry:**"Aizram, non è l'unica missiva che Australia ci ha inviato, c'è anche una per Alain, gli chiede di fare da padrino!"

**Aizram:** "Terry, qui la faccenda si fa seria, dobbiamo andare dal Generale e consegnare la missiva di Madamigella Australia."

**Terry:** "Io sono pronta andiamo Aizram! ….. Amica mia ma ti sei accorta che Australia si è rivolta al Generalone dandogli del voi?! Cosa dici, il suo sarà un gesto di buona volontà? "

**Aizran:** " E allora, perché lo avrebbe sfidato al duello? No Terry secondo me la sua presa di posizione non è altro che l'ennesimo scontro comico che a breve avverrà tra i due titani."

**Terry:** "Credo che tu abbia ragione! .. E va bene vediamo cosa succederà adesso! … Su andiamo da lui."

**Aizram:** "Terry eccolo lì, raggiungiamolo!"

**Terry:** "Generale! … Buona sera Generale!"

**Generale:** "Buona sera autrici da strapazzo! Si può sapere perché siete nuovamente qua?"

**Aizram:** "Sbaglio o siete di cattivo umore Generale?!"

**Generale:** "Non sbagliate affatto Madamigelle arpie!"

**Aizram:** "Ma Generale, adesso perché ci accogliete in questo modo, non credo che questo capitolo sia tanto irriverente da farvi arrabbiare!"

**Generale: **"Irriverente no, però … mi avete urtato comunque!"

**Terry:** "Si può sapere cosa abbiamo fatto questa volta?"

**Generale:** "Tutto madame, mi avete rifilato delle figlie che sembrano delle oche, sappiate che non fanno altro che starnazzare, e poi che dire di quei due scimuniti di generi, non sono capaci di stare nemmeno in sella: uno lamenta il mal di schiena, e l'altro ha male al fondo schiena! Ma dico, non potevate descrivermi dei parenti migliori? Ma nooo! Voi due, ovviamente vi siete ben riguardate di rifilarmi, due oche, e due buoni a nulla! … SANTO CIELO CHE PAZIENZA CON VOI DUE!"

**Aizram:** "Sentite Generale, non è il caso che Voi cominciate ad urlare, visto che in questo momento siamo delle ambasciatrici!"

**Generale:** "Ambasciatrici? Non Vi capisco madamigella, Vi prego di spiegarvi."

**Aizram:** "Si ecco … però ricordate il detto …"

**Generale:** "Quale detto?"

**Aizram:** "Ambasciator non porta pena!"

**Generale:** "Temo che la faccenda sia seria, comunque parlate madamigella, sono troppo nervoso per attendere un'ennesima brutta notizia!"

**Terry:** "Brutta notizia Generale?! Ma come fate a sapere che Vi portiamo una brutta notizia?"

**Generale:** "Non sono mica nato ieri madame, vi pare?"

**Terry:** " Ihihih Certo lo so Generale, che di anni ne avete, eccome!"

**Generale:** "Questo non significa che non funziono, che sia ben chiaro a tutte e due, intesi?"

**Terry:** "Intesi Generale, e poi Aizram ed io lo sappiamo benissimo che funzionate, visto che siamo noi le artefici della storia!"

**Generale:** "Bando alle ciance e ditemi di cosa si tratta."

**Airzam:** "Si .. certo .. questa è per Voi .. tenete."

**Generale:** " Una missiva? Di cosa si tratta? Non vorrei che Sua Maestà mi affidi un altro incarico."

**Aizram:** "Aprite e leggete."  
**Terry:** "Aizram, io vado da Alain, vado a consegnargli la sua missiva."

**Aizram:** "Fa presto Terry, che debbo tornare a casa quanto prima, lo sai che ho tanto lavoro da concludere! .. Tu sai che mi serve il denaro, visto che a breve arriva il padrone della mia Contea e lui mi ha già pre annunciato che debbo versargli il triplo delle gabelle che solitamente versano il resto dei suoi sudditi!"

**Terry:** "Tranquilla Aizram, farò in un momento!"

**Generale**: "Ben detto Madamigella, finalmente avete capito che appena sarò in Italia faremo i conti .. e che conti ihihihih!"

**Aizram:** "Ride bene chi ride ultimo Generale … Voi non sapete nemmeno cosa Vi aspetta a Collegno ah ah ah!"

**Generale:"**Cosa volete dire madamigella?!"

**Aizram: **"Vi ricordate cosa ha detto in una recensione la Contessa Swimmila?"

**Generale:** "Veramente non so a cosa Vi riferiate Madamigella, visto che l'augusta Contessa ne dice di cose!"

**Aizram:** "Avete ragione, mi riferisco al fatto che l'Italia sia un bellissimo paese … di Santi , di poeti e….di ladri!"

**Generale:** "Ladri avete detto? Madamigella, mi preoccupate, si può sapere cosa sta accadendo nella mia Contea?"

**Aizram: **"No Signore, non posso svelarVi nulla! … Lo saprete quando sarete li! … SbrigateVi Signore, aprite la missiva che devo andare!"

**Generale:** "Si .. si .. ora leggo, però mi preoccupate madamigella! …. COSA?! LA PAZZA … VUOLE SFIDARMI A DUELLO?!"

**Aizram:** "Si Generale, vuole sfidarVi con la spada, e Alain sarà il suo padrino. Terry è andata a portargli la missiva, per metterlo al corrente."

**Generale:** "AHAHAHAH … QUESTA SI CHE E' BELLA! MADAMIGELLA SQUINTERNATA SA CON CHI HA A CHE FARE?"

**Aizram:** "Credo che lo sappia Generale, lei non si perde nemmeno un capitolo, quindi è bene informata!"

**Generale:** "Io invece credo di no, altrimenti non mi avrebbe sfidato! Comunque se quell'oca rinsecchita vuole sfidarmi e allora sia! Sassoin sarà il suo padrino …."

**Aizam:"**E il vostro chi sarà?"

**Contessa Swimmilla:** "Ma io naturalmente, mio Eccellentissimo amico!"

**Generale:** " Contessa, che onore che sarebbe per me … Vi ringrazio per la Vostra squisita disponibilità, ma si certo, sarete la mia madrina in questo ridicolo duello."

**Contessa Swimmilla:** "Generale, Vi prego, non siate così scettico sulle abilità di madamigella Australia, mi hanno riferito che abbia preso lezioni di scherma e quindi sarebbe il caso di non sottovalutarla! Dopo tutto Voi avete sempre sostenuto, che non si sottovaluta mai l'avversario, nemmeno quello che ritenete innocuo."

**Generale:** "Suvvia Contessa, come potete minimamente pensare che Madamigella rinsecchita possa battermi, è assurdo!"

**Australia7:** "Da ascolto alla Contessa, nonnetto scimunito, e vedi di non sottovalutarmi! .. Sappi che ho preso lezioni di scherma, da un bravissimo maestro d'armi!"

**Generale:** "Ah ah ah .. come volete .. madamigella Australia, se è questo che volete e sia, accetto la sfida!"

**Australia7:** "A .. finalmente avete capito?! Ihihih! .."

**Alain:**"Sono appena arrivato in vostro soccorso Madamigella Australia! … Madame Terry, mi ha consegnato la vostra lettera …"

**Australi7:** "Allora tesoruccio, accetti di farmi da padrino?"

**Alain:** "Naturalmente madamigella, con vero piacere!"

**Australia7:** "Grazie tesoruccio, sei un tesoro!"

**Alain:** "Madamigella, ma siete davvero sicura che vogliate batterVi con il Generale? Voi forse non lo sapete ma soltanto il Comandante Oscar, riesce a metterlo al posto suo ihihih!"

**Australia7:** "Tranquillo Alain … non vedi come so impugnare la mia spada?"

**Alain:** "Ma davvero sapete usarla?"

**Australia7:** "Certo che si, la parte appuntita deve trafiggere l'avversario, tutto qui!"

**Terry:** "Aizram, secondo me, Australia ha visto il film "La maschera di Zorro!" … Ha ripetuto la stessa battuta del bel Banderas ihihihih!"

**Aizram:** "Si Terry, lo credo anch'io, spero per lei però che non faccia la fine della Zeta Jones! … Ricordi? Il bell'Antonio le tagliò i vestiti lasciandola solamente con le coulottesi hihih!"

**Terry:** "Si certo Aizram, come non ricordarlo ihihih che film!"

**Generale:** "Ehi Autrici, cosa avete da ridacchiare?"

**Terry: **"Nulla, nulla generale è solo che a Aizram ed stiamo ricordando un film che abbiamo visto tempo fa ihihih!"

**Generale:** "Cosa? Cosa avete detto? Cos'è?"

**Australia7:** "Nonnetto, so io cosa hanno detto le Autrici! … Aizram, Terry tranquille … non farò la fine di Catherine …. Sarò io a lasciarlo in mutante, avanti fatti sotto nonnetto ….."

**Generale:** "Su avanti madamigella … sono pronto!"

**Oscar:** "Alain, ma cosa sta succedendo, perché mio padre sta sfidando una donna a duello?!"

**Alain:** "Comandante, siete qui! … Non è stato Vostro padre a sfidare la dolcissima madamigella Australia, ma è stata la donzella a sfidare lui!"

**Oscar:** "Cosa dici Alain? ..Ma cosa succede tra i due?"

**Alain:** "Niente di grave Comandante, solamente della vecchia ruggine tra i due ah ah ah!"

**Oscar:** "Alain ma guardali, Madamigella Australia anche se, se la cava benino, ma come può pensare di battere mio padre?"

**Alain:** "E' meglio lasciarli fare Comandante, almeno si sfogano un po'!"

**Australia7:** "Avanti nonnetto, tutto qui quello che sai fare?"

**Generale:** "Come osate! … Su difendeteVi … non indietreggiate!"

**Australia7:** "Non indietreggio vecchio pazzo scimunito … adesso ti faccio vedere io! …."

**Generale:** "Cosa credete di fare? Ah ah ah!"

**Australia: **"Accidenti! Il vecchiaccio mi ha tagliato la manica della camicia …. Non vorrei fare davvero la fine della mia Catherine! … Nonnetto… adesso ti faccio vedere io!"

**Generale:** "Ihihih Si .. come no! Ah ah ah!"

**Oscar:** "Ti prego Alain, interrompi questo duello, non vorrei che una delle nostre lettrici più accanite, avesse la peggio, intervieni immediatamente!"

**Alain:** "Agli ordini Comandante!"

**Australia7:** "Tesoruccio … cosa fai? Perché ti avvicini?"

**Alain:** "Mi dispiace Madamigella, ma le regole di questo nostro secolo, mi impone di interrompere il duello!"

**Australia7:** "E perché mai Alain?"

**Alain:** "Vi ha tagliato la manica della Vostra camicia e siete stata sconfitta!"

**Australia7: **"Questa regola vorrà nel Vostro secolo, non per il mio! … Su Generale rinsecchito … io non ho paura … continua e non fermarti!"

**Generale:** "Date ascolto a Sassoin, se non volete che vi lasci in biancheria intima!"

**Australia7:** "Brutto sporcaccione rinsecchito! .. Allora sapete anche Voi di Banderas …. Ma sappi che non mi spaventate!"

**Generale:** " Voi non avete capito un bel niente Madamigella da … strapazzo! …. I am the best! The winner!

**Australia7: **"Ah ah .. Questa poi! … Adesso mi parli anche in inglese ah ah ah! .. Non vorrei che il tuo fosse un modo per corteggiarmi!"

**Generale:** " COSA? IO CORTEGGIARE VOI? MA DITEMI, SIETE IMPAZZITA O COSA! .. IO HO LA MIA MARGUERITEE! E NON HO BISOGNO CERTO DI VOI!"

**Australia7:** "Meglio così scimunito, perché nemmeno io ti voglio!"

**Oscar:** ALAIN TI HO ORDIATO DI INTERROMPERE QUESTO DUELLO ASSURDO!"

**Alain:** Sentito il Comandante Madamigella?! .. Su lasciate stare, andiamo!"

**Australia7:** " E va bene Alain .. come desideri, tu lo sai che per te farei qualsiasi cosa! … Ehi Generale rincitrullito …. I'm leaving only because my little darling has asked me! ..CAPITO?"

**Generale:** "CERTO CHE HO CAPITO, MADAMIGELLA, COSA CREDETE CHE IO SIA UN POVERO IGNORANTE? PER VOSTRA INFORMAZIONE, CONOSCO BEN QUATTRO LINQUE! OLTRE A LATINO E GRECO! … E ADESSO SIETE PREGATA DI TORNARE NELLA VOSTRA EPOCA! … SASSOINNN! …"

**Alain:** "Sissignore!"

**Generale:** "PORTALA VIA DA QUIII!"

**Alain:** "Agli ordini Signore! … Madamigella Australia, prego andiamo!"

**Australia7:** "Si Alain andiamo, ma prima devo salutare le Autrici."

**Alain:** " Fate pure, ma siate veloce."

**Australia7:** "TERRY, AIZRAM GRAZIE PER AVERMI ACCONTENTATA! .. HO TRASCORSO UNA BELLISSIMA SERATA, E' TUTTO MERITO VOSTRO! …. CIAOOO!"

**Terry e Aizram:** "E' stato un piacere Australia, quando vuoi scrivi!"

**Generale:** "E' così eravate d'accordo?! Venite qui brutte streghe, adesso sarete voi ad assaporare la mia lama, e magari se non ho lasciato in biancheria intima quella squinternata, lo farò con voi!"

**Terry:** "Aizram, ci tocca scappare un'altra volta! ….. Su amica mia fuggiamo!"

**Aizram:** "Si Terry scappiamo, ma dove andiamo?

**Terry:**"Ma è ovvio, tu torni nella tua Contea di Collegno, ed io torno a casa mia, a Manfredonia nella terra fondata da Re Manfredi ihihihh….!"

**Aizram:** "Terry, guarda la nostra creatura ci sta correndo dietro, ho l'impressione, che siamo diventate come lo scienziato Frankestain ah ah ah!"

**Terry:** "Si è vero, ma solo che lui aveva perso il controllo del suo mostro, ma noi no!"

**Aizram:** "Esatto, però su andiamo, ho anche del lavoro da sbrigare, altrimenti come le pago le gabelle alla nostra creatura? ihihih!"

**Terry:** "Più veloce Aizram … smettila di parlare,altrimenti rischiamo che ci raggiunga davvero!"

**Aizram:** " Ma cosa dici Terry, lo sai che decidiamo noi cosa fare del nostro generale! A lui non resta che rassegnarsi!"

**Terry e Aizram:** "Ah ah ah ah ah …"

**Generale:** "The Winner!I…..h ih...Finalmente!Lo avete capito, autrici da strapazzo, scappate pure, tanto prima o poi vi acciufferò! Io sono il generale Jarjayes! ….. Però maledizione!"

**Contessa Swimmila:**"Generale e adesso cosa Vi prende? Poco fa non avete cantato vittoria?

**Generale:** "Certo che si Contessa, ma …. MALEDIZIONE, NON POSSO NEMMENO FARE DUE IN UN COLPO SOLO!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Continuo a non capirVi mio Eccellentissimo amico."

**Generale:** "Ma come non avete sentito quelle due? Con Madamigella Aizram, a breve potrò saldare il conto, perché vive nella mia Contea, ma con madame Terry la faccenda diventa complicata, lei vive nel sud Italia ed io non potrò regolare tanto facilmente la questione! … MA DICO IO COME HANNO POTUTO QUELLE DUE CONOSCERSI, VISTO CHE ABITANO NEI DUE ESTREMI DELL'ITALIA? QUESTA SI CHE È UNA SFORTUNA!"

**Contessa Swimmila:** "Sicuramente sarà merito dei mezzi di cui dispongono nel loro tempo! …. Su Generale adesso non pensateci più e calmateVi, possibile che negli ultimi tempi non faccio che soccorrerVi? Di questo passo Vi ammalerete!"

**Generale:** " Non ditelo nemmeno Contessa, io sto aspettando con ansia il mio Francois! …..CAPITO OSCARR! E VEDI DI TORNARE IN TENDA DA ANDRE' E DATTI DA FARE, INVECE DI STARE QUI A PERDERE TEMPO DIETRO QUELL'OCA RINSECCHINA CHE HO APPENA MANDATO VIA!"

**Oscar:** "PADRE, NON UNA PAROLA DI PIU', ALTRIMENTI, SARO' IO QUESTA VOLTA A SFIDARVI A DUELLO E NON AUSTRALIA, E CON ME LO SAPETE NON AVRESTE SCAMPO!"

**Generale:** "COSA?! VIA! .. FILA VIA FIGLIA DEGENERE, TORNA DA TUO MARITO E FA IL TUO DOVERE, ALTRIMENTI MI VEDRO' COSTRETTO DI RINCHIUDERVI NUOVAMENTE, MA STAVOLTA MI ASSICURERO' CHE NON ABBIATE LE CHIAVI PER USCIRE!"

**Oscar:** PADRE SIETE IMPOSSIBILE!"

**Generale:** "Contessa, finalmente anche Oscar è andata via! … Spero almeno che faccia il suo dovere con Andrè … Io voglio il mio Francois!"

**Contessa Swimmilla:** "Su mio Eccellentissimo Generale, tirateVi su, andiamo nel mio palazzo, Vi farò preparare una camomilla!"

**Generale:** "Grazie Contessa, ne ho davvero bisogno! … Andiamo!"

**Australia7:** " Ehi Generale rinsecchito, prima o poi andrò da tua moglie, e le dirò che hai un intrallazzo con la Contessa, e poi vedremo se non ti infilzerà come uno spiedino!"

**Generale: **"ANCORA QUI?! COME OSI? IO NON HO ALCUN INTRALLAZZO CON LA CONTESSA, CAPITO?!"

**Ausrtralia7:** Lo sappiamo tutti, ma non vostra moglie, generale rinsecchito ah ah ah!"

**Generale:** SASSOINNN! …"

**Alain: **"Sissignore!"

**Generale:** "PORTALA VIAAA!"

**Alain:** "Agli ordini Generale!"


	83. Chapter 83

**Crisi di astinenza**

L'alba è arrivata, è il momento di smontare le tende e ripartire. Siamo tutti affaccendati, vedo mio padre indaffarato, non si riposa nemmeno un istante, non fa altro che andare avanti e in dietro, impartendo ordini a tutti.

"Charles, Louis, più veloci, date una mano agli altri a smontare le tende, e caricate tutto! … Su forza muovetevi! Marianne, Joséphine portate le ultime borse sulla carrozza!"

"Joséphine, nostro padre ci tratta come se fossimo i suoi subalterni!"

"Marianne, io direi piuttosto come se fossimo i suoi schiavi! … Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che viaggiare con nostro padre fosse stato così, giuro …."

"Joséphine, in un solo giorno, lo hai detto un'infinità di volte!Joséphine, è inutile ripeterlo all'infinito, tanto nostro padre è fatto così, nessuno di noi può cambiarlo!… È abituato a comandare e ad essere obbedito, crede che tutti si debbano comportare come se fossero suoi soldati."

"Marianne, Joséphine…...più veloci, meno chiacchiere e sbrigatevi! .. E poi, date una mano a vostra sorella a smontare la tenda! … Forza!"

Dopo aver portate tutte le borse sulla carrozza, ci avviciniamo ad Oscar, che ci dice: "Vedo che avete indossato abiti più comodi, immagino che adesso vi sentiate a vostro agio, vero sorelle?."

"Avevi ragione Oscar, anche se sono indumenti maschili, non è possibile viaggiare con degli abiti tanto eleganti."

"Bene, e adesso, se non vi dispiace, aiutatemi a ripiegare gli ultimi teli!"

"Si certo Oscar, dicci come dobbiamo fare."

Vedo Marianne arrotolare scorrettamente il telo della tenda, le dico: "Non così Marianne, devi stenderlo perfettamente, altrimenti non riuscirai ad infilarlo nella sacca!... Guarda, devi fare in questo modo …!"

Mi sento osservata, da mia sorella.

"Cosa c'è Joséphine, perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

"Oscar, non credi che sia meglio che anche tu viaggi in carrozza?"

"Non capisco, perché dovrei farlo?"

"Secondo me, tu sei stanca!"

"Stanca io? ..Ma no! Cosa dici? Io non mi sento affatto stanca, anzi, ti assicuro che ho dormito profondamente! … Su dai Joséphine, ci sono rimasti ancora altri due teli, e abbiamo finito."

"Avrai anche dormito a sufficienza Oscar, ma sei molto pallida, sei sicura di sentirti bene?"

"Joséphine, ti assicuro che mi sento benissimo … tranquilla! .. Su dai che manca poco, abbiamo quasi finito!"

Le sue parole non mi convincono, secondo me Oscar non sta per niente bene, e non vuol dire nulla! … Continuo ad osservarla …. Si, mia sorella Oscar è molto pallida!

Ormai è tutto pronto, prima di partire insisto: "Sei davvero sicura di voler cavalcare?"

"Certo che si Joséphine, non ne vedo il motivo! .. Ti ho detto che sto benissimo, e poi dimentichi che sono un soldato."

"Oscar, tu dimentichi troppo facilmente, che sei una donna e per giunta sposata, anzi,aggiungerei sposatissima."

"Non capisco cosa tu voglia dire?!"

"Nulla Oscar … nulla! … Però dovresti prendere coscienza che ormai hai una normale vita matrimoniale."

"Continuo a non capirti …."

Mio padre ci richiama: "Figliole basta chiacchierare, su sbrigatevi, dobbiamo partire!"

"Si Padre .. siamo pronte!"

Vedo le mie sorella salire in carrozza, Alain le chiude lo sportello, mi guarda e dice: "Comandante è tutto pronto, possiamo partire!"

"Si Alain andiamo! .. Gerard .."

"Si Comandante!"

"Come sempre viaggerai accostato alla carrozza, mi raccomando, occhi aperti!"

"Sissignore!"

Alain prende il suo posto a cassetta, mio padre e Girodelle sono in sella, Andrè mi raggiunge e mi dice: "Oscar manchiamo solo noi adesso!"

"Si Andrè, possiamo andare."

Oscar ed io saliamo in groppa ai nostri cavalli, guardo mia moglie, la vedo serena, tranquilla, ma il suo volto è stanco ed affaticato, temo che questa missione per lei si presenterà alquanto difficoltosa!

Andrè ed io cavalchiamo fianco a fianco, accanto a noi c'è mio padre seguito da Girodelle. Per tutto il tempo non faccio che ripensare alle parole di Joséphine, non capisco cosa abbia voluto dire con: sei una donna sposata, anzi sposatissima … ma, va a capire cosa le passa per testa!

Per me è inevitabile guardare madamigella Oscar, temo che i miei sguardi siano un po' troppo impertinenti, devo assolutamente cercare di guardarla il meno possibile, eppure non ho nemmeno scambiato una sola parola con lei da quando ci siamo messi in viaggio, e nonostante tutto, mi turba. E' il caso che la dimentichi, devo farcela! …. A parole è tutto semplice, ma ce la farò? E' una donna sposata, appartiene ad un altro uomo, se fosse stato un uomo del nostro rango, probabilmente sarebbe stato più semplice farmene una ragione.

Non faccio che domandarmi come abbia potuto preferire lui, un servo, a me? Se continuo a tormentarmi in questo modo, non me la toglierò dalla testa tanto facilmente, soprattutto ora che l'avrò nuovamente vicina per qualche mese, è tutto così estremamente difficile!

"Joséphine…"

"Dimmi Marianne."

"Il viaggio prosegue, ed a pensare che trascorreremo un altro giorno e soprattutto un'altra nottata in tenda, che strazio!"

"A chi lo dici sorella, ed io che pensavo di trascorrere delle notti movimentate con mio marito sotto le stelle, invece, mi è toccato non soltanto impomatargli il fondo schiena ma l'ho sentito lamentarsi tutto il tempo. Al pensiero che passerò una nuova notte in bianco mi viene il nervoso!... Io certo non sono fatta per passare le notti in castità!"

"Accidenti sorellina .. però, non ti facevo così …"

"Così come Marianne?"

"Così assetata d'amore ah ahah!"

"Non vedo che cos'altro ci sia di più divertente a questo mondo! … I balli? Le feste? .. Ma no! Soltanto una cosa mi interessa a questo mondo ed è quello, quello e nient'altro! E poi non dirmi che tu e Louis non avete pensato di passare una romantica notte in tenda o sotto le stelle!"

"Certo che ci avevamo pensato, o meglio sognato, ma poi la realtà ci ha dato un brusco risveglio: tra schiena dolorante, ipotetici briganti e probabili lupi pronti a saltarci addosso, dimmi tu se possiamo pensare a passare una magnifica notte d'amore sotto le stelle!"

"Già che delusione! … Temo che saremo costretti ad accontentarci di una squallida locanda, e per di più dovremo aspettare fino a domani sera, sempre se riuscirò a controllarmi."

"Joséphine, ma sei davvero tremenda!"

"Buon sangue non mente Marianne! Evidentemente sono tutta nostro padre!"

"Io direi piuttosto nostro zio Claud, sai che si dice di lui!"

"Si lo so! … E' stato un grande amatore ihihih … a differenza sua però io amo solamente mio marito … solo lui ne fa le spese … sapessi cosa gli combino, al solo pensiero rabbrividisco ah ahah!"

"Joséphine ti prego, un po' di contegno sorella ah ahah!"

"Senti Marianne, sai … qualche volta penso a nostra sorella Oscar, e mi domando che genere di donna possa essere con suo marito, io la vedo tanto fredda, controllata …... però ho il sospetto che con Andrè sia completamente diversa! E poi, non me la racconta giusta."

"In che senso?"

"Non so, ma è strana, così diversa dal solito … mah … forse è meglio non essere precipitosa."

"Pensi che sia in dolce attesa?"

"Uhmm … forse .. però è meglio non dirle nulla, vediamo come andranno le cose … Povera Oscar, lei nemmeno si rende conto di come si stia in certe situazioni!"

"Joséphine, probabilmente nostra sorella non si rende conto di certe cose perché ha sempre vissuto in un certo modo, quindi per lei è naturale che qualsiasi cambiamento, lo associ alla vita che conduce."

"Marianne, vedremo in seguito … dobbiamo prestarle attenzione, se solo non si ostinasse ad andare a cavallo!"

Qualche sosta veloce, l'ennesima giornata di viaggio, e lentamente scende la sera.

Dopo esserci dati tutti da fare, siamo nuovamente davanti al fuoco per mangiare qualcosa prima di andare a dormire.

Marianne e Joséphine questa volta non hanno aspettato che nostro padre ordinasse loro di darsi da fare, anzi, si sono prodigate tantissimo per me, affinché io mi stancassi il meno possibile. Però che strane le mie sorelle! Ciò nonostante, sono stanchissima!

In solo due giorni,le mie sorelle,hanno perso l'entusiasmo iniziale, si sono ricredute, pensavano che il viaggio sarebbe stato una meravigliosa vacanza. Le vedo visibilmente stanche e affrante, eppure siamo solo agli inizi!

Mio padre irrompe il silenzio: "Domani proseguiremo seguendo il sentiero per Vezelay, e lì ci riposeremo. Poi piegheremo a est verso Digione, poi ci sposteremo a sud per passare da Cluny ed infine raggiungeremo Chambery, l'antica capitale del Ducato Sabaudo. DA Chambery poi, inizierà la parte del percorso più difficoltoso in cui attraverseremo le Alpi per discendere fino a Torino."

Joséphine incalza: "Padre, secondo Voi arriveremo al villaggio prima notte?"

"Credo di si Joséphine, pernotteremo, e poi l'indomani appena fatto colazione ci rimetteremo in viaggio."

Marianne ribatte: "Ma come Padre, dopo tre giorni di cammino e due notti senza riposare in un letto, passeremo soltanto una notte in un posto … che spero sia almeno decente! ..Ma Padre, io credevo che ci saremmo fermati come minimo un paio di giorni!"

"Marianne forse non ti rendi conto di quello che dici, il nostro viaggio non dovrà durare più di quattro mesi, anzi, io mi prefiggo di tornare a Parigi anche prima della data stabilita. E certo non potremmo farlo prima d'allora se ci dovessimo per tutto il tanto tempo che tu desideri, appena una notte e poi si riparte."

"Padre, forse non Vi rendete conto che, in questo modo, Voi ci distruggerete! Vi ricordo che io e mia sorella non siamo dei soldati ed i nostri mariti sono degli uomini d'affare!"

"Appunto Marianne, Charles e Louis sono degli uomini, non delle donnicciole lamentose!"

"Padre, e così io e Joséphine saremmo due donnette che non fanno altro che lamentarsi?"

"E da quando siamo in viaggio che voi due non fate altro, tu come lo definiresti?"

"Padre! …"

Sento la mano di Louis afferrare il mio braccio, mi guarda e dice: "Marianne, tuo Padre ha perfettamente ragione, il nostro viaggio non può protrarsi oltre quella data, e dobbiamo sostare il tempo che lui riterrà opportuno, senza protestare."

Le parole di mio genero mi provocano soddisfazione, mi guarda e continua: "Signore, in quanto a me, non ci sono problemi di alcun genere, sono ai vostri ordini!"

Sorrido soddisfatto e replico: "Oh finalmente! Così si parla figliolo! Sinceramente non speravo tanto nelle tue parole!"

Sento Charles intervenire: "La stessa cosa vale per me Signore, mi rimetto ai Vostri ordini!"

"Benissimo! Era quello che mi aspettavo da voi due!"

Leggo disappunto sul volto di Joséphine che ribatte: "Padre, tutto questo ha dell'incredibile!"

Il mio sguardo diventa severo, guardo mia figlia e le chiedo: "Cosa ha dell'incredibile Joséphine?"

"Padre, in tutta onestà, ho l'impressione che questo non sia un viaggio, ma piuttosto una spedizione militare."

"Ma cosa ti salta in mente Joséphine?!"

"Non fate che impartire ordini, e Voi pretendete che noi tutti sottostiamo a voi! Smentitemi se potete."

"La tua è un'impressione sbagliata! Evidentemente la stanchezza ti offusca la mente, ti consiglio di ritirarti nella tua tenda, e di andare a riposare. Domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata difficile e faticosa!"

Perdo il controllo e ribatto: "Non ci pensate nemmeno di mandarmi via, solo perché ho espresso la mia opinione! Io rimango qui, fin tanto che lo riterrò opportuno, intesi Padre?"

"Certo che si Joséphine, e allora ti invito caldamente di non ribattere a ciò che tuo padre vi ordina, capito?"

Vedo mio padre inalberarsi, preferisco che i toni non si alzino ancora, preferisco tacere, dopotutto in questa discussione non è presente solo la famiglia, ci sono anche i soldati e non voglio che assistano ad una scenata in piena regola!

Dopo esserci calmati, mio padre continua: "Come sapete, i turni di guardia sono due, ciascun turno avrà una durata di quattro ore, stasera ci sarà una piccola variante rispetto a ieri, ora vi spiego: dunque, le prime due ore, le svolgeremo io e Sassoin, dopo di che, Andrè prenderà il mio posto, e concluderà il turno di guardia …"

Guardo mio padre interdetta, stendo a credere a ciò che ho appena udito, anche per stasera, ha pensato ad un'altra delle sue!

"Invece il secondo turno, sarà svolto da Girodelle e La Salle, con loro ci saranno Louis e Charles, che naturalmente si atterranno ai loro ordini."

Marianne ed io siamo l'una di fronte all'altra, immediatamente ci scambiamo uno sguardo di disappunto, in un primo momento non riesco a capire perché questa decisione di nostro padre tanto iniqua. Poi guardo mia sorella Oscar, è sorpresa quanto noi, non dice una sola parola, ma capisco che non approva la decisione di nostro padre.

Vedo mia sorella Marianne, visibilmente agitata, capisco che voglia contestare gli ordini di nostro padre, la guardo e le impedisco di prendere la parola.

"Marianne, ti dispiace venire un attimo con me in tenda?! Sai, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto riguardo ad una questione!"

Lo sguardo di Marianne è smarrito, mi fissa negli occhi, sussurra appena: "Si … certo Joséphine … andiamo."

Joséphine ed io ci alziamo, guardiamo i presenti e ci congediamo.

"Vi chiediamo di scusarci un attimo, torniamo subito!"

Mio padre quasi non curante, risponde: "Andate pure … credo che sia il caso di riposare figliole!"

Guardiamo stizzite nostro padre ma non ribattiamo.

Vedo le mie sorelle allontanarsi, immagino già il loro argomento di conversazione: Andrè e la decisione di mio padre di dargli ancora una volta un trattamento di riguardo. Guardo mio padre severamente, ma lui finge di non vedere il mio atteggiamento contrariato, ma appena saremo da soli gli dovrò parlare di alcune cose, lui magari crede che io abbia sorvolato su delle questioni, ma non è cosi, si sbaglia!

Joséphine ed io entriamo nella mia tenda, e le chiedo: "Allora … immagino tu cosa abbia da dirmi … su avanti. Dimmi perché mi hai impedito di osteggiare nostro padre sui turni di guardia?! Ma non lo hai sentito? Anche stasera Andrè, a differenza degli altri, sarà quasi esonerato dai turni di guardia!"

"Calmati sorellina! Le tue proteste non porterebbero a nulla di buono, se non a mettere in imbarazzo nostra sorella Oscar."

"Ma Joséphine, cosa dici?! Ma lo hai sentito nostro padre? I nostri mariti, che certo non sono dei soldati, avranno un turno di quattro ore, invece Andrè ne avrà esattamente la metà. Secondo te questo come si spiega?! "

"Marianne calmati, è inutile che ti agiti in questo modo! Ma non hai visto la faccia di Oscar, quando nostro padre ha dato disposizione circa i turni di guardia? Beh io si, e ti assicuro che prima o poi nostra sorella esploderà con nostro padre. La conosciamo, lei non è certo una persona propensa a fare discriminazioni o favoritismi, e questo lo sappiamo benissimo … quindi, a parer mio, trovo superfluo contestare le disposizioni di nostro padre, così creeremmo soltanto inutili discussioni e imbarazzo per Oscar, anzi, sono sicura che sarebbe capace di mettersi di guardia come tutti quanti gli altri, e questo non mi farebbe certo piacere."

"Si è vero, riconosco che hai ragione Joséphine."

"Quindi, vediamo di non complicarle la vita e di non creare delle inutili discussioni, visto che dobbiamo affrontare un lungo e faticoso viaggio!"

"Va bene Joséphine … ti prometto che me ne starò buona e tranquilla! … Cosa fai adesso Joséphine?"

"Torno di là con gli altri, e tu?"

"No, io preferisco rimanere in tenda, tanto ho già cenato, sono stanca, preferisco riposare."

"Come vuoi Marianne, a domani!"

"Buona notte Joséphine."

Pochi metri e sono di nuovo con tutti gli altri davanti al fuoco, Louis appena mi vede, mi chiede: "Marianne perché non è con te?"

"E' stanca ed ha preferito rimanere in tenda, io, invece, voglio rimanere ancora un po' in compagnia di mio padre."

Nelle parole di Joséphine si avverte ironia, nessuno di noi dice nulla, compreso mio padre.

Louis si alza e congedandosi ci dice: "Con il vostro permesso, mi ritiro, vado da mia moglie."

"Prego, va pure figliolo."

Louis si allontana, mi appresto a prendere l'ultimo pezzo di formaggio, ma Andrè mi precede e me lo porge.È sempre così premuroso, il mio Andrè. Si sta prendendo cura di me, anche se sa benissimo che posso fare da sola, però devo ammettere che mi fa piacere. Lo amo, esattamente come lui ama me. Mi piace farmi viziare un poco, e quando posso mi piace fare altrettanto con lui. Mi guarda con tenerezza, mi sorride.

"Aspetta Oscar lo prendo io …. Ecco tieni!"

"Grazie Andrè!"

Le nostre mani si sfiorano, un brivido. È sempre così ormai.

Sento il suo profumo, sfioro appena la sua mano per passarle il formaggio, le sorrido e lei fa altrettanto. Mi perdo per un attimo nel suo sorriso, nel suo sguardo dolce. Solo a me riserva quel sorriso e quello sguardo. Quanto è bella la mia Oscar, mia moglie. Ho voglia di stringerla forte a me, accarezzare la sua pelle, ricoprirla di baci. Un sospiro, no, non è il momento. Devo calmarmi. Finché non saremo in una locanda, posso solo sognare certe cose…..

Ho lo sguardo abbassato, sento il suono della voce di madamigella Oscar, sento una stretta al cuore. Fingo indifferenza, ma non è così, soffro e sono geloso di … Andrè! Vedo la complicità che c'è tra loro. Si sorridono, si sussurrano qualche parola. Non ho mai visto madamigella Oscar così sorridente. Si, madamigella! Per me sarà sempre madamigella Oscar, anche ora che è una donna sposata! Un respiro, mi scrollo la testa, le spalle. Devo riprendere il controllo dei miei pensieri. Lei è sposata, è felice. E non è mia.

Tutti sono nelle tende per riposare, intorno al fuoco e armato di fucile, sono in compagnia del vecchio pazzo, lo guardo di sottecchi, sorrido appena, il mio atteggiamento non passa certo inosservato.

"Sassoin, perché hai quell'espressione?"

"Credo che questa sia la mia faccia di sempre Signore, non penso di averne altre ihihih!"

"Cominci a dire sciocchezze, soldato?!"

"Signore, parlate come se io avessi detto chissà cosa, non Vi ho certo proposto di sbirciare il mio … famigerato libretto, ricordate?"

"Cosa fai, ricominci con la storia del libro adesso?"

"Signore, per ammazzare il tempo sarebbe una bella idea, non trovate?"

"Sassoin, ricordati che sei in missione, non tra le pareti di casa."

"Si, avete ragione, ma non posso negare che sono solo due notti che manco da casa, e mia moglie mi manca da morire!"

"A si?! E quando sei in servizio in caserma, come fai? Forse non resisti?"

"Certo che si, però mi consola l'idea che dopo aver smontato, corro tra le braccia di mia moglie, invece adesso sono consapevole che dovrò attendere mesi prima di potermi deliziare di lei!"

"Beh, Sassoin, ti consiglio di abituarti, a meno che tu non voglia agire nello stesso modo dell'altra volta, ricordi? Sono venuto ad acciuffarti nei bordelli! Però stavolta credo che non ti convenga, sai adesso ti ho impugno! …"

"Cosa intendete Generale?"

"Ah ahahSassoin, stavolta ti conviene rigare dritto, se non vuoi che al nostro rientro, riferisca a tua moglie che sei andato a far visita a qualche donnina! … Credo che non ti convenga soldato Sassoin."

"Ma Signore, cosa dite?! Allora non avevo una moglie e quindi non mi sono fatto tanti problemi, ma adesso, non solo sono un uomo sposato, ma tra non molto diventerò padre."

"Non ci posso credere! Finalmente ascolto un ragionamento sensato, da uno scalmanato come te, però, chi l'avrebbe detto che avresti messo la testa a posto!"

Sorrido alle parole del Generale e ribatto: "Signore, permettetemi una domanda, anzi due …"

"Sentiamo, l'importante è che tu non dica idiozie Sassoin!"

"No Signore, giuro, le mie sono domande serissime."

"Allora, parla!"

"Signore, scusate l'ardire, però la tentazione di chiedere è troppa. Da sempre avete passato l'intera esistenza dedicandoVi al Vostro lavoro, costringendoVi mesi lontano da casa, lontano da Vostra moglie ….. ma ditemi, come avete fatto? Io certo non sono un Generale, e nemmeno prendo parte a tutte le missione che invece sono toccate a Voi, sono certo che non sarei sopravvissuto lontano una donna tanto tempo, al vostro posto sarei morto di sicuro!"

"Uhmm … Sei mi poni una simile domanda, allora non ho motivo di credere a i tuoi buoni propositi."

"Come?"

"Cosa mi hai detto poco fa, al riguardo di essere un uomo sposato e quasi padre?!"

"Ecco … io … si, è vero Signore …"

Riconosco per la prima volta, che il Generale abbia ragione e mi ha messo in difficoltà.

"Ecco Sassoin, non ho bisogno di risponderti, perché ti sei risposto da solo! .. Allora qual è l'altra domanda?!"

"Signore, credo che stasera Voi abbiate messo in difficoltà il povero Andrè, e non solo lui, anche il Comandante …"

"Come?"

"Mi riferisco al turno di guardia che avete stabilito per Andrè! Vedete, anche se il mio amico è un soldato, adesso è diventato Vostro genero! .. Però sapete qual è il punto?!"

"Quale Sassoin?!"

"Gli avete concesso due ore di riposo in più, rispetto agli altri mariti delle Vostre figlie …."

"Sassoin non capisco le tue perplessità, se ho deciso così, è perché ho i miei buoni motivi, e i miei ordini non si discutono, capito?"

"I Vostri motivi, li conosciamo tutti Signore, tutti, all'infuori del cappellone …"

"Capellone?"

"Ops! Scusate .. mi riferivo al Maggiore. Sentite Signore … Vi consiglio di salvare le apparenze, fatelo almeno per non ridicolizzare il Comandante."

"Ma Sassoin come ti permetti? Io non ridicolizzo nessuno!"

"E invece si, state mettendo in ridicolo non solo il Comandante, ma anche Andrè; passi per noi, ma davanti al cappellone no!"

"Sassoin come osi?!"

"Generale, oso perché sono miei amici, e non è giusto che …"

"Ancora con questa storia Sassoin, per favore non urtarmi ancora, non voglio discutere con te di questioni tanto personali."

"Appunto perché sono questioni tanto personali,Voi non potete sbandierale in questo modo! …"

"Tu non devi intrometterti! E poi Andrè deve stare sidi guardia, ma di guardia a mia figlia, finché non mi avrà dato il mio nipote! E adesso smettila, altrimenti appena torneremo a Parigi ti sbatto dentro, capitoo!"

"IHIHIHIH Si si Signore, conosco questa cantilena, ha haha!"

"Sassoinn smettila!"

"Come volete Signore ihihih! Povero Andrè, per voi non è altro che un animale da riproduzione!"

"SASSOINNN"!

"Signore?!"

"SMETTILA DI DIRE IDIOZIEEE! E PENSARE CHE MI ERO ILLUSO CHE PER UNA VOLTA TANTO PARLASSI SERIAMENTE!"

"Ma io sono serissimo Signore."

"STA ZITTO SASSOINN!"

Un respiro profondo e con cantilena gli dico: "Sissignore … agli ordini …"

"Così va meglio, e adesso pensiamo a fare il nostro turno di guardia."

Siamo distesi sul nostro giaciglio, Oscar è tra le mie braccia, la stringo a me, con una mano le accarezzo i capelli, soffici, profumati nonostante i due giorni a cavallo, poi passo una carezza leggera sul suo viso, mi sorride, mi guarda con uno sguardo dolce! La mia Oscar…..che emozione … un bacio e ancora un altro,intorno a noi imperversa un silenzio assordante, finché non udiamo gli strilli di mio padre.

"Ci risiamo Andrè, ancora mio padre! Ma non è possibile, siamo solo al secondo giorno e già discute con Alain!"

"Oscar, tuo padre e Alain, quando sono insieme, non sanno fare altro, non farci caso e abituiamoci all'idea …. Su vieni qui … abbracciami …"

"Andrè, sarebbe il caso, che riposassi un po' prima di ….. metterti di guardia …. Se si può dire che il tuo sarà un turno di guardia!"

"Suvvia Oscar, non irritarti, e poi non servirebbe a nulla,lo sappiamo benissimo che quando tuo padre si mette in testa qualcosa non c'è verso di fargli cambiare idea."

"Andrè, mio padre ed io abbiamo ancora un argomento in sospeso."

"A cosa ti riferisci?"

"Non ho certo dimenticato che l'altra sera ci ha rinchiusi nel suo studio con un inganno, deve darmi ancora una spiegazione!"

"Ma su vieni qui e abbracciami! …. Dai su Oscar, davvero non conosci il motivo per cui ci ha rinchiusi nel suo studio?! Suvvia! .. Lo sappiamo entrambi, il perché lo ha fatto! … Però, a dire il vero ah ahah … abbiamo perso un'ottima occasione per .. per … ah ah …"non resisto ed inizio a ridere.

"Smettila Andrè! …. Io non lo trovo affatto divertente."Guardo Oscar, è un po' imbronciata.

"Ah ahah .. Non ti arrabbiare Oscar, dopo tutto tuo padre voleva farci un favore, non ti sembra? E' che tu, ti sei rifiutata di ah ahah …. A dire il vero a me sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo!"

"Se no la smetti Andrè, con questa burla …giuro che io …."

"Sentiamo, se continuo cosa mi faresti? … Su dai, è quello che voglio, fai di me ciò che vuoi, sono tutto tuo ah ahah!"

Sono arrabbiata, Andrè non fa che ridere ricordando l'episodio della scrivania, ma le sue parole, e la sua spensieratezza, mi suscitano infinita tenerezza! … Mi rilasso accanto a lui, è sempre stato così….io mi arrabbio e lui cerca di tranquillizzarmi, vede sempre il lato bello di ogni cosa! Tento di non pensare più a nulla, ma i miei pensieri tornano involontariamente a lui: mio padre, che non fa altro che mettermi in imbarazzo.

"Joséphine, hai sentito tuo padre, sta urlando?"

"Certo che l'ho sentito Charles, sai che ti dico? Oramai non mi impressiona più, tanto lui non fa altro che alzare la voce con tutti, soprattutto se è in compagnia di Alain. Sai, ormai sono convinta che mio padre si sia davvero affezionato a lui, è solo che non si diverte se non discute con Alain."

"Tu dici Joséphine?"

"Si …. certo che si! …. Ma adesso basta parlare di lui! Senti Charles, come ti senti? Ti fa ancora male il fondo schiena?"

"Certo che mi fa male, però va un pochino meglio e …"

Mi avvicino a mio marito e comincio a toccargli il petto, sbottono la sua camicia e le mie mani si infilano all'interno, a sentire la sua pelle calda, la morbida peluria che ricopre il suo petto, inizio a posare le mie labbra, soffio, lo bacio e poi risalgo fino a mordergli l'orecchio e con voce suadente gli dico: "Davvero caro? .. Me ne rallegro …. Allora.. io e te stanotte possiamo …... provare l'ebbrezza di farlo nella tenda! …"

Mia moglie non mi lascia nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, mi sbottona i pantaloni, intrufola le sue mani e poi, non so neppure come, mi ritrovo immediatamente sotto di lei, sento le sue mani percorrermi su tutto il corpo, la sento ansimare, continua a mordicchiarmi il lobo,mi sussurra: "Charles … ti voglio … ti desidero…...adesso … subito, fa presto, non farmi più aspettare …"

"Andrè .. ascolta .. non senti degli strani rumori?"

"Oscar, io direi piuttosto che sono rumori molesti che provengono dalla tenda accanto, o meglio dalla tenda di Joséphine!"

"Cosa?"

"Scc.. ascolta! ….."

Faccio attenzione … Andrè ha ragione, i suoni provengono dalla tenda di mia sorella! … E'Joséphine, è palese che giace con Charles e non ha alcun interesse a controllarsi.

Inizialmente Andrè mi guarda con sconcerto, ma poi mi sorride divertito e mi dice: "Oscar, dovremmo prendere esempio da loro non ti sembra?"

"Andrè, ma come fai a dire una cosa simile? Ma tu la senti?"

Guardo Andrè, sorride sornione, ha gli occhi che gli brillano. Lui davvero avrebbe il coraggio di….di? Non ci credo! Però, quanto è bello, il mio Andrè! Se non fossimo tutti così vicini, se fossimo solo noi…..

"Veramente, io li sento! E allora? Non possiamo prenderli d'esempio?"

"Non scherzare Andrè! .. Joséphine, non si rende conto che i suoi … gemiti, di sicuro li staranno ascoltando anche mio padre e tutti gli altri, ne sono sicura!"

"Ah ahah ! .. Forse tua sorella ha deciso di farlo di proposito, magari ha voglia di provocare tuo padre ah ahah!

"Cos'hai da ridere?! Io lo trovo davvero imbarazzante, e di cattivo gusto!"

Andrè mi abbraccia, mi posa un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, continua a ridacchiare e mi dice: "Allora .. mia Signora, secondo te fare l'amore è di cattivo gusto? Uhmmm … Sinceramente, quando lo facciamo non mi dai questa impressione, anzi, debbo dire che non lo trovi così irriverente!"

"Smettila Andrè! Tu avrai anche voglia di scherzare, ma io no di certo! Ma senti, che cosa stanno combinando quei due? Nemmeno se fossero in una foresta da soli!"

"Ihihih … non saranno da soli , ma in un bosco si! … Oscar, però non ti piacerebbe appartarci e …."

"Sta zitto Andrè! Dimentichi che siamo in missione, e anche se Joséphine lo ignora, Charles ne è a conoscenza."

"Su dai Oscar, calmati, non è il caso che ti arrabbi, in quanto a loro, sono sicuro che ci penserà tuo padre ihihih!"

"No Andrè non è possibile! … Cos'altro ancora dovrò sopportare?"

Sbuffo contrariata, non è possibile che mia sorella sia così sfacciata, e mio marito ride! Cosa ci trova poi di così divertente….io lo trovo solo molto imbarazzante!

"Sccc…. Zitto Sassoin ….. senti?!"

"Cosa succede Generale?"

"Ascolta! …. Non senti questo strano rumore?"

"Rumore Signore?"

"Si .. rumore ho detto… zitto e ascolta!"

Faccio attenzione, cerco di capire da dove provengano questi strani suoni, in un primo momento non capisco la loro provenienza, ma poi mi rendo conto che giungono nei pressi delle tende.

"Sassoin, questi strani suoni provengono dall'accampamento! …. Sassoin carichiamo i fucili e andiamo a vedere, su sbrigati … non vorrei che fosse il verso di qualche animale feroce!"

Il Generale ed io ci avviciniamo a passo felino, avanziamo, gli strani rumori diventano sempre più insistenti, finché non intuisco che sono semplicemente dei rumori molesti.

Il Generale non l'ha ancora capito, possibile? .. Che strano eppure è sempre così scaltro!

Sorrido, arresto il passo, il Generale è avanti a me, si accorge che non sono più al passo, rallenta mi guarda e mi chiede: "Cosa ti succede Sassoin, perché sei rimasto indietro, su vieni con me!"

"Signore, meglio di no."

"Sassoin, cos'hai, paura forse?"

"Si, sinceramente ho paura di madame Joséphine!"

"Ma cosa centra adesso mia figlia! Che storia è questa, su sbrigati!"

Vedo il Generale, avanzare in direzione delle tende, avanzo velocemente verso di lui, lo afferro per un braccio e bloccandolo gli dico: "Generale, non è possibile che Voi non abbiate ancora capito!"

"Ma Sassoin cosa dici?"

"Zitto Generale, se fate attenzione non c'è bisogno che ve lo spieghi."

Vedo il Generale tendere l'orecchio e prestare attenzione, ci guardiamo con imbarazzo e gli sussurro: "Signore, hanno tutta l'aria di essere rumori molesti, e provengono dalla tenda di madame Joséphine, capito adesso?"

Il Generale sembra finalmente di aver compreso, mi guarda con imbarazzo, mentre udiamo i gemiti dei due sposi! …. L'espressione del Generale diventa seria, avanza di qualche passo verso la tenda del Comandante, appoggia l'orecchio al telo, mi guarda furibondo e bisbiglia gesticolando: "Mi aspettavo qualcosa di simile da questi due, invece questa musica proviene dalla tenda sbagliataaa!"

"Generale, è il caso di andare via di qui!"

"Zitto imbecille!"

Ho l'orecchio teso sul telo della tenda di Oscar, spero davvero che anche lei e Andrè si diano da fare come Joséphine, ma mi illudo inutilmente, perché non odo ciò che vorrei, ma solamente un sottile bisbiglio.

Sassoin mi riprende: "Signore, ma vi sembra il caso di origliare dietro alla tenda del Comandante? Forse non siete a conoscenza di cosa un uomo e una donna possano fare?"

"E' inutile che tu faccia tanto lo spiritoso con me Sassoin, certo che lo so, ma qui, è la figlia sbagliata che si da fare! .. Capisci adesso perché sono preoccupato?"

"E anche se fosse, Voi che potreste fare al riguardo, sono loro che si debbono decidere, non Voi!"

"Io devo convincere loro di prendere d'esempio Joséphine e suo marito, capisci?"

"A beh, se lo dite voi! Però, credo che sia più probabile che Il Comandante Vi passi a fil di spada, piuttosto che darVi ascolto."

"Sta zitto Sassoin, non fai che dire idiozie! E adesso lasciami verificare, spero che Joséphine e Charles, riescano a ispirare quei due, che non fanno altro che dormire!"

"Come fate a saperlo? Per caso li spiate anche quando dormono?"

"Sappi che io li spio sempre e comunque, quindi adesso sta zitto e lasciami in pace!"

"Volete dire: lasciami spiare ihihih!"

"Zitto imbecille!"

Odo dei passi, qualcuno cammina di soppiatto nei pressi della mia tenda!

Mi alzo in tutta fretta dal mio giaciglio, afferro la spada, la sguaino e mi precipito fuori , Andrè si tira su e mi domanda: "Oscar, ma cosa fai? Che ti prende?"

"Andrè prendi la tua spada, c'è qualcuno si aggira fuori dalla nostra tenda!"

Non me lo faccio ripetere, immediatamente mi sollevo, afferro la prima arma che ho a portata di mano: la pistola.

Oscar, che è a un passo avanti a me, con voce imponente dice: "Chiunque voi siate venite fuori!"

Ho ancora l'orecchio teso, sento la voce di Oscar, non faccio in tempo a scostarmi che sento, con un gesto secco e deciso, aprirsi la tenda.

Vediamo il Generale perdere l'equilibrio e cadere al suolo: è evidente che stava origliando, Alain lo soccorre e tenta di sollevarlo, gli dice: "Vi siete fatto male Signore?"

"NON MI TOCCARE SASSOIN, RIESCO AD ALZARMI ANCHE DA SOLO, NON HO BISOGNO DI NESSUNO!"

"Padre! .. Non è possibile! Cosa ci fate qui?"

"Beh ecco io … vedi.."

Sorrido, e con tono sarcastico, gli dico: "Ho capito! Stavate origliando! .. Ma avete sbagliato tenda! … Vedete, i rumori molesti provengono dalla tenda di Joséphine, non dalla mia!"

"Cosa fai Oscar, mi prendi in giro? Lo so maledizione, che quei … rumori molesti, come li chiami tu, non provenivamo da qui, ma da … E' meglio lasciare stare! ….. Andrè, ma insomma figliolo, debbo dirtelo io che devi prendere esempio da tuo cognato?! Ma non lo vedi? Anche se Charles hail fondo schiena dolorante, il suo dovere lo fa perfettamente, non li senti per caso?"

Guardo Alain sorridere, la sua espressione è contagiosa, sorrido appena e rispondo: "Come non potremmo sentirli Signore, credo che li ascoltino anche il Maggiore Girodelle e Marianne!"

"E allora Vi ordino di andarvi a rintanare, e seguire il loro esempio!"

"Padre siete senza ritegno, parlare così davanti ad Alain!"

"Comandante, avete ragione, queste sono discussioni di famiglia, Generale Vi aspetto alla postazione."

Guardo Andrè, il suo sguardo è tranquillo, si diverte per via della situazione che si è venuta a creare, a differenza di mia figlia. I suoi occhi sembrano fatti di ghiaccio, lame taglienti pronti a colpire! Devo ammettere che fa davvero paura, quando si arrabbia. Ma in fondo di cosa mi stupisco? Tiene in pugno un intero reggimento di soldati, di uomini adulti e smaliziati! E poi, mi assomiglia davvero!

"Padre, adesso che Vi siete accertato della situazione, siete pregato di andarvene immediatamente!"

"Oscar, possibile che non tu non mi capisca? Io Voglio …."

"Padre, visto che siamo in argomento, è giunto il momento che Voi mi diate delle spiegazioni riguardo all'altra sera!"

"A cosa ti riferisci?"

"Al fatto che avete attirato con un inganno me e Andrè nel Vostro studio, e ci avete chiusi dentro."

"Io, vi avrei chiusi a chiave? Ma dico, ti sei ammattita per caso? Sicuramente sarà stato qualcuno della servitù."

"Padre, non mentite che non serve a nulla, lo so perfettamente che siete stato Voi!"

Andrè mi prende per braccio e mi dice: "Oscar ti prego basta, non vorrei che qualcuno ascoltasse la nostra conversazione."

Guardo mio marito severamente e ribatto: "Andrè, se tutti gli altri possono ascoltare mia sorella e suo marito per quello che stanno facendo nella tenda, non vedo perché dovrei trattenermi dalla collera, per quello che ci ha fatto mio padre."

"Oscar ti stai agitando, e prima che tu e il Generale cominciate ad urlare, entriamo."

"Andrè lasciami stare!"

"No Oscar, su vieni con me e dimentica ciò che è successo!"

"Andrè, ma come puoi parlarmi in questo modo? Io …"

"Basta Oscar, calmati ….."

La nostra conversazione si interrompe per qualche breve istante, per gli ennesimi gridolini emessi nella tenda accanto, vedo mio padre accigliarsi, non si trattiene e con piglio deciso, senza tenere conto che altri dormano, lancia un urlo: "ORA BASTA! CHARLES, JOSÉPHINE, AVETE OLTREPASSATO IL LIMITE DELLA DECENZA! SMETTETELA IMMEDIATAMENTE! E QUESTO E' UN ORDINEEEEE!"

Sono costernata, Charles ed io ci guardiamo, veniamo sorpresi e disturbati nella nostra intimità.

"Charles hai sentito? Mio padre! … Mio padre non ci lascia in pace nemmeno di notte, ma dico come è possibile?!"

"Joséphine, credo che abbiamo un tantino esagerato, dobbiamo contenere la nostra passione."

"Ma Charles, sei impazzito o cosa? E' mio padre che deve lasciarci in pace! … Adesso gli faccio vedere io!"

"Cosa fai Joséphine?!"

"Non lo vedi? Mi rivesto e gliele dico quattro."

Sono nella mia tenda, con tutto il trambusto che hanno fatto prima madame Joséphine e suo marito, e le urla del Generale dopo, è impossibile che io riesca riposare. E pensare che tra tre ore, dovrò montare di guardia! .. Questa, più che una missione, mi sembra una spedizione punitiva! … mi conviene rimanere nella mia tenda, e non uscire fuori, tanto ho capito che tra non molto ci sarà una vera e propria bega familiare.

Vedo il soldato La Salle destarsi, mi guarda non dice nulla, si reclina nuovamente e ignora tutto quello che sta accadendo fuori.

"Louis, l'hai sentito mio padre?"

"Veramente Marianne, prima di sentire lui, abbiamo ascoltato tua sorella Joséphine e suo marito, mi sembrava ovvio che tuo padre perdesse le staffe!"

"Cosa ti succede Louis, sei arrabbiato?"

"Marianne, ma ti rendi conto che viaggio difficile che stiamo affrontando? E come se non bastasse tra tre ore dovrò montare di guardia e nel frattempo, ci hanno pensato Joséphine e Charles a tenerci svegli! .. Dimmi tu, se tutto questo è normale?!"

"Beh, riconosco che hai ragione, però io vado fuori, non senti come stanno urlando là fuori?"

"Ti consiglio di non farlo! Là fuori ormai è scoppiato il caos, e anzi, pensare che potremmo essere tranquillamente attaccati dai lupi o dai briganti, e loro pensano a litigare!"

"Tu fa come vuoi, rimani pure in tenda, io vado."

Mi infilo velocemente i pantaloni ed esco fuori, mi avvicino all'allegra compagnia, che di allegro non ha proprio nulla. Vedo mio padre discutere animatamente con mia sorella Joséphine.

"Joséphine sei senza contegno e hai anche il coraggio di lamentarti?"

"Certo che mi lamento Padre, ma io mi domando: ma è mai possibile che Voi Vi dobbiate controllare la vita intima delle Vostre figlie?!"

"JOSÉPHINE, SE NON LO HAI ANCORA CAPITO, I … TUOI RUMORI MOLESTI, LI ABBIAMO UDITI ANCHE IO E SASSOIN DALLA NOSTRA POSTAZIONE DI GUARDIA, E VEDI DI NON REPLICARE, NON HAI RAGIONE DI SENTIRTI OFFESA! ! .. E TU CHARLES, NON SEI PIU' UN RAGAZZINO, TI PARE NORMALE CHE TUO SUOCERO DEBBA UDIRE CERTE COSE?"

Riconosco che mio suocero ha ragione ancora una volta, rispondo timidamente: "Avete ragione Generale, è solo che noi non ci siamo resi conto ….. scusateci non accadrà più, ve lo prometto!"

"Lo spero per il Vostro decoro e per la tranquillità degli altri, e adesso …. E ADESSO TORNATE TUTTI NELLE VOSTRE TENDE A DORMIRE, CHE TRA MENO DI TRE ORE CI SARA' IL CAMBIO DI TURNO! VIA … VIA!"

"Sissignore!"

Vedo Charles prendere Joséphine per mano e portarsela via, Marianne senza dire alcuna parola rientra anche lei nella sua tenda, di fronte a me, rimangono Oscar e Andrè che continuano a guardarmi: Oscar severamente come sempre, invece Andrè con atteggiamento divertito.

"Cos'hai Andrè, perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

"Nulla Signore!"

"Meglio così, perché non ho voglia di discutere ancora! … E tu Oscar fila via, torna in tenda che debbo scambiare due parole con tuo marito!"

"Potete tranquillamente parlare, tanto tra me e Andrè non ci sono segreti!"

"Ti ho detto che devo parlare di una questione con lui, se poi lo vorrà, potrà anche riferirtelo, ma adesso fila via, forza!"

Dopo aver guardato mio padre con piglio severo, li lascio da soli e torno al mio giaciglio.

"Senti Andrè, adesso che finalmente siamo rimasti da soli, posso parlarti con tutta franchezza."

"Cosa volete dirmi Generale!"

"Sai perché ieri ti ho esonerato dai turni di guardia, e stasera farai appena due ore?"

"Immagino Signore …"

"Bene, visto che l'hai capito, torna dentro e vedi di impiegare il tempo che ti rimane con mia figlia, hai capito André?"

"Certo che ho capito Signore, eseguirò il Vostro ordine alla lettera!"

"Bene ragazzo, sapevo che sei un ragazzo sensato e con cui si possa parlare a differenza di quella belva di mia figlia!"

Stavolta sono io che ho origliato da dietro la tenda, ho ancora la spada in mano, la sguaino, esco fuori e urlo contro mio padre: "ADESSO BASTA, SIETE VOI CHE STATE OLTREPASSANDO IL LIMITE, TORNATE IMMEDIATAMENTE AL VOSTRO POSTO DI GUARDIA PRIMA CHE VI SFIDI A DUELLO! MI SONO SPIEGATA PADRE?!"

"Zitta Oscar, non voglio scandali, ricordati che il Maggiore Girodelle è un perfetto estraneo, e non voglio che ascolti, e poi è in quella tenda a dormire!"

"A dormire dite? Padre con Voi è impossibile riposare, nemmeno di notte, E ADESSO TORNATE IMMEDIATAMENTE DA ALAIN, SE NON VOLETE CHE VI DIA UNA LEZIONE! ANDATE VIA HO DETTOOOO!"

Lo sguardo di mia figlia è minaccioso, prima che scoppi uno scandalo, preferisco andare e raggiungo lentamente la mia postazione, vedo Sassoin guardarmi e fischiettare, ha tutta l'aria di volermi canzonare, ma se osa farlo …..

Vedo Oscar, rimettere la spada nel fodero, mi guarda e mi dice stizzita: "Torniamo dentro Andrè!"

Sorrido divertito e le rispondo sornione: "Agli ordini Comandante!"

Oscar, mi guarda minacciosa, e puntandomi il fodero della spada al petto, mi dice digrignando: "Bada Andrè, se provi a prendermi in giro, farò a te quello che non ho fatto a mio padre!"

"Oscar, ti ho già detto prima di fare di me ciò che vuoi, sono qui a tua completa disposizione ah ahah !"

"ANDREEE!"

Ma come fa ad essere sempre così allegro! Io sono furiosa!

Vedo avanzare a passo marziale il vecchio pazzo, dopo aver discusso con il Comandante è furioso più di prima, certo che adesso non gli potrò rivolgergli nemmeno la parola, sarebbe capace di sfidarmi a duello.

Non resisto, sorrido e con tono canzonatorio gli dico: "Generale tutto bene?"

"Vedi di chiudere la bocca Sassoin, non sono dell'umore adatto per ascoltare le tue battute!"

"Signore, me ne riguarderei bene dal farlo, però noto con dispiacere che avete un'espressione a dir poco devastante, forse il Comandante vi ha sfidato a duello?"

"Sassoin smettila!"

"Generale, Vi ho visti prima, Vostra figlia per poco non Vi correva dietro ihihih … aveva davvero l'aria minacciosa, ma si può sapere cosa le avete detto perché reagisse in quel modo?"

"SASSOIN; TI HO DETTO DI PIANTARLA!"

"CalmateVi Signore, che non Vi fa bene agitarVi così tanto! … Signore, non siate in pena, tanto con Madame Joséphine accanto, Andrè verrà esortato a dare ascolto ai Vostri consigli, e poi il nostro Andrè vedrete, non si farà pregare!... Scusate Generale, ma non resisto ah ahah! … Qui gli unici castigati a soffrire di crisi di astinenza, siamo noi: Io, Gerard, Voi ed il cappellone, il resto della compagnia si diverte … e come si diverte! Io direi alla grande ah ahah!

"SASSOIN MALEDIZIONE, TU NON CAMBIERAI MAI!"

Tra poco inizia il mio turno di guardia, con tutto quello che è accaduto poco fa non ho dormito, ma ho vegliato il sonno della mia dolce Oscar!

La guardo, continua a dormire, le poso in piccolo bacio sulla guancia, la vedo sorridere, mormora appena: "Andrè"

Credo che mi stia sognando.

Mi sciolgo lentamente dalle sue braccia, non mi sono nemmeno cambiato, sono rimasto con i miei vestiti, infilo solamente gli stivali e lascio la tenda.

Da lontano scruto il fuoco acceso, vedo il Generale e Alain di guardia, per fortuna che non discutono.

Sentono i miei passi, si voltano, mi salutano, il Generale mi dice: "Andrè sei già qui!"

"E' l'ora del mio turno di guardia Signore, andate pure a riposare."

"E Oscar?"

"Sta dormendo Signore."

"Umm…."

"Qualcosa non va Signore?"

"No .. no Andrè, tutto bene, io vado a domani!"

"A domani."

Alain ed io restiamo soli, rimaniamo di guardia, per qualche minuto rimaniamo da soli, ma poi Alain sornione mi dice: "Però Andrè, che notte movimentata che è stata, ma dico: è mai possibile che il vecchio combini tutti questi casini? Non riesce a starsene buono, anche se una volta tanto debbo ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti! ….. Ihihih … Certo Andrè che madame Joséphine è davvero una donna incredibile, con tutto il trambusto che ha procurato, pretendeva di zittire il vecchio pazzo, ma stavolta non ci è riuscita! .. Però Andrè che donna il Comandante, ha fatto prima cadere il vecchio, e poi per poco non gli correva dietro, certo che quei due sono fatti nello stesso modo ah ahah!"

"Ti diverti, non è vero Alain?"

"Come non potrei Andrè, ma tu non lo vedi cosa accade ogni giorno?! .. E non voglio immaginare cos'altro succederà fino al nostro rientro ihihih!"

Guardo il mio amico Alain, non riesco a dirgli nulla, ma come faccio?! In effetti ha ragione, la sua espressione divertita mi fa sorridere.

"Andrè, ma dimmi cosa ha fatto andare su tutte le furie il comandante?! Era davvero fuori di se!"

Il mio silenzio, incita Alain a ribattere ancora.

"Tanto non è il caso che tu me lo dica, l'ho capito benissimo amico … ma dico sbrigatevi a dargli questo erede, vedrete che così vi lascerà in pace ah ahah!"

Sorrido alle parole di Alain, lo guardo, mormoro: "Alain, mi meraviglio che con tutto il trambusto di poco fa, Girodelle, e La Salle non siamo venuti fuori dalla tenda!"

"Perché, Andrè, avevano capito che si trattava di una discussione familiare, e che discussione ah ahah!"

**Ridiamo con: Il Generale Jarjayes, Oscar de Jarjayes, Andrè Grandier, Aizram, Terry e con la partecipazione straordinaria di Sara2000 e Fatacristallina.**

**Buon divertimento!**

**Aizram:** "Terry, che capitolo esilarante! Non abbiamo risparmiato niente a nessuno, io lo trovo davvero comico!"

**Terry:** "Aizram, quello che dici è vero, abbiamo riso come pazze quando abbiamo messo su il capitolo, infatti su skipe, non abbiamo fatto altro che lanciarci faccine che ridevano a crepapelle, chissà cosa avrà pensato il nostro Generale di tutte le sue avventure!"

**Aizram: **"Avventure? Io le chiamerei disavventure! .. Terry credo che in un solo giorno abbiamo davvero esagerato! I turni di guardia tanto iniqui, le proteste delle sorelle Jarjayes, i pensieri di Girodelle, insomma chi più ne abbia, più ne metta."

_**Terry:**_ "Hai dimenticato i rumori molesti di Josefhine ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram**_**: **"Si è vero! , e dove metti l'ennesimo scivolone del Generale che spia dietro la tenda ah ahahahah!"

_**Terry:**_ " Ah ahah…. Chissà come l'avrà presa il nostro Generale ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi sembra di ascoltare i discorsi di quell'imbecille di Sassoin! Vorrei sapere se avete finito di prendermi in giro?!"

_**Terry:**_ Generale cosa fate, adesso origliate anche dietro la nostra tenda?"

_**Generale:**_"Allora ditemi mie innocue e adorabili donzelle, cos'altro dovrò aspettarmi da Voi?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Però! … Ehi Terry, il tuo umorismo è davvero contagioso, senti che battuta esilarante che ci ha appena fatto il Generale ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ " Madamigella Vi prego! … E' mai possibile che con Voi non si possa fare un discorso serio?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma noi siamo serissime Signore, siete Voi che non ci prendete sul serio! … Però vi vedo un tantino accigliato, che Vi succede?"

_**Generale:**_ "Accigliato? Nooo! Sono arrabbiato! Ma è mai possibile che vi divertiate a farmi cadere? Ma dico, qualche volta potreste evitare di farmi fare le figuracce?! Io non ne posso più!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su su Generale, dopo tutto sono cose che succedono!"

_**Generale:**_ "Guarda caso succedono solo a me, mai a Sassoin o a qualcun'altro! .. In questo racconto scivolo e inciampo continuamente, immagino le risate che le lettrici si saranno fatte alle mie spalle!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma no, cosa dite Generale, nessuno Vi deride."

_**Generale:**_ "A si? Già sento fin qui le risate di madamigella Australia sul mio ennesimo scivolone, vedrete se non ho ragione, rideranno per l'ennesima volta di me. La conferma me le daranno le recensioni, le leggerò ad una ad una, e poi Vi dirò se ho ragione o meno!..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale, mi pare che stiate facendo una tempesta in un bicchiere d'acqua, piuttosto cosa mi raccontate di vostra figlia Josefhin?! Mamma mia che assatanata!"

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. riconosco che ieri notte è stato davvero imbarazzante, i suoi ululati, li abbiamo uditi tutti, anche io e Sassoin che eravamo alla nostra postazione. Ma diamine, un po' di discrezione quando scrivete! Non potevate mettere la museruola a mia figlia, anziché far venire fuori tutto quel trambusto?"

_**Aizram: **_" Ma si può sapere cosa centriamo io e Terry adesso?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come cosa centrate? Voi centrate sempre! Madamigella, non è stata forse Vostra l'idea di far udire i rumori molesti di mia figlia?"

_**Aizram: "**_Be … ecco … io … La mia è stata solo un'dea, è Terry che alla fine l'ha congeniata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bella amica che siete, adesso date la colpa a lei! Ma se siete stata Voi a suggerirlo! Dimenticate che io la sera, sono sul Vostro strumento di tortura, Vi leggo e Vi osservo continuamente, a me nulla sfugge! Ricordate madamigella che con tutta modestia, io sono uno stratega, e non potete prendermi in giro a Vostro piacimento, quindi è inutile che Voi neghiate, io so tutto!.. Non serve a nulla mentirmi, cosa credete che non sappia dello scivolone che mi ha riservato quell'altra scellerata?! .. Tanto adesso siete diventate due specialiste: Voi per le idee più strampalate, e Madame Terry che è la creatrice dei miei scivoloni! MA SAPPIATE CHE PRIMA O POI ME LA PAGHERETE!"

_**Terry: **_" Si può darsi che è sia così Generale, ma se non Vi dispiace, facciamo un passo indietro, sentiamo, come l'avete chiamato? Strumento di tortura? Ma no! Si chiama tastiera Signore! Su, credo che sia ora di modernizzarVi un po', sapete, non potrebbe che farvi bene! Dopo tutto se ho imparato io a gestirlo, non vedo perché non possiate farlo anche Voi!"

_**Generale: "**_Ma come! Prima non sapevate usarlo?"

_**Terry: "**_Certo che no! Io sapevo a mala pena accendere il pc, poi ho scoperto che potevo scrivere di Voi … e allora.. sapete com'è?! … Ho desiderato imparare, pur di trascorrere qualche ora in compagnia, anzi, direi in allegria ihihih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo! Peccato però che a farne le spese è come sempre il famigerato Generale Jarjeyas, non è vero madame?"

_**Terry: "**_Beh, perché negarlo! Ma non dimenticate, che l'idea è partita esclusivamente da madamigella Aizram io sinceramente non sapevo da dove cominciare!"

_**Generale: "**_Quindi, Voi asserite che l'idea è stata esclusivamente sua?"

_**Terry**__: "_Si certo, lei la mente io il braccio, beh,comunque, è giusto che sappiate che il colpo di grazia ve loda sempre madamigella Aizram, quindi se avete da lamentarVi, fatelo con lei, non con me!

_**Generale:**_ "MALEDETTE, ASPETTATE CHE SGUAINO LA MIA SPADA! .. ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"

_**Terry: "**_Ma come, non Vi ho appena detto che è lei la mente?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si è vero, ma Voi ci ricamate alla grande! Anzi, visto che siamo in argomento, sappiate che l'idea che avete avuto nel prossimo capitolo, non piace affatto, LEVATEVELO DALLA TESTA! E' INUTILE CHE ABBIATE CONVINTO MADAMIGELLA AD ACCONTENTARVI, SAPPIATE CHE A ME NON PIACE AFFATTO,VI ORDINO DI CAMBIARE IDEA IMMEDIATAMENTE, CAPITOOOO!""

_**Terry:"**_Non urlate Vi prego! .. Così mi rompete i timpani!.. Ci sento benissimo! E poi, io non ho convinto nessuno, dovete sapere, che appena mi sveglio dal mio riposino pomeridiano, divento molto prolifica e quell'idea o meglio, quel lampo di genio che mi è venuto così all'improvviso, glielo detto ad Aizram, a lei è piaciuta e …. Voilà, abbiamo deciso! …. Insomma le ho espresso semplicemente una mia idea, come tante altre del resto, ma poi non capisco, perché non concordate, è così divertente! E poi, per caso, il vostro non è un viaggio avventuroso, fatto di colpi di scena e di continui imprevisti ?! .. Ma io dico, Voi, come fate a saperlo?"

_**Generale: "**_MA COME! NON HO APPENA DETTO CHE LA SERA SONO CONTINUAMENTE SUL VOSTRO .. TRABICOLO?"

_**Terry:**_ "Tastiera Signore, si chiama tastiera!"

_**Generale:**_ "NON IMPORTA COME SI CHIAMA, TANTO AVETE CAPITO! VENITE QUI, DOBBIAMO PAREGGIARE I CONTI!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uffa! Generale, ancora con questa cantilena adesso basta, non ne posso più! E va beh, non Vi piace il piano che io e Terry abbiamo concordato, e con questo? Mettetevelo in testa: Voi siete la nostra valvola di sfogo punto e basta! E' inutile che protestiate!

_**Generale:**_ "Voi …. Voi siete …."

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Generale, Vi prego calmateVi, su non fate cosi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops! Ma questa voce soave io la conosco, siete voi madamigella fata cristallina, ma che bella sorpresa!"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Vi ho portato una mia carissima amica .. si chiama Sara, ma Voi avete già avuto modo di conoscerla se non sbaglio, vero mio caro Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Si certo, certo, ho avuto l'onore di ricevere delle sue recensioni, tempo fa e non solo, anche qualche giorno fa, me ne ha mandata una, però non ho avuto ancora il piacere di conoscerla personalmente."

_**Fatacristallina:**_ Bene visto che è la prima volta che vi incontrate, ho l'onore di presentarvela Generale … ecco lei è madame Sara!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ravi de vous rencontrer Madame!"

_**Sara 2000:**_ "Oh Signore che emozione! … Anche il bacia mano!.. Generale prego, l'onore è mio di conoscerVi! Voi siete così … ecco si, come ho detto nelle prime recensioni, siete da premio Oscar!"

_**Generale: **_"Non comprendo cosa mi vogliate dire, ma sono sicuro che nella Vostra epoca madame, sicuramente ha un significato lusinghevole, ed io Vi ringrazio dal più profondo del cuore!"

_**Sara 2000:**_ " Che galante che siete Generale, vostra moglie è una donna davvero fortunata!"

_**Generale:**_ "La mia adorata Marguerite? Si certo, glielo ripeto ogni giorno, fino allo sfinimento, che è una donna davvero fortunata per avermi sposato!"

_**Sara 200:**_ "Immagino che a lei faccia piacere le Vostre parole, vero?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non sempre madame Sara, sapete, come a tutte le donne, noi uomini andiamo bene finché siamo accondiscendenti, se poi proviamo ad osteggiarVi minimamente, allora apriti cielo! .. Vi assicuro madame, che la mia amata Marguerite, non è diversa dalle altre dame!"

_**Sara2000:**_ "Ah ahah .. Si è vero, come darVi torto Generale! ..Comunque,sapevo che stasera la mia amica Fatacristallina Vi avrebbe incontrato, e le ho chiesto di portarmi con lei, desideravo davvero conoscerVi!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Si Generale, Sara non era più nella pelle, pensate che l'altra sera quando le ho parlato di Voi, mi ha tempestata di domande, ma io sapete cosa le ho detto?

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa Madame?!"

"_**Fatacristallina:**_ " Che poteva farle direttamente a Voi, quando Vi avrebbe incontrato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete fatto benissimo Madame! .. Ma ditemi Madame Sara cosa volete che Vi dica?"

_**Sara 2000: **_"Vedete! .. Quando ho letto i primi capitoli della storia, mi sono subito chiesta: Oh mi Dio ma cosa ne hanno fatto le autrici del Generale? Quale sostanza avranno usato per renderlo così …. scusate Generale se oso …"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Madame, dite ciò che desiderate, tanto ormai sono abituato a tutto!"

_**Sara 200:**_ " Estremamente … pazzo … ecco lo detto! … Pazzo ma divertente, e Voi Generale ci divertite un mondo, avete il dono di allietarci le nostre serate! .. Non è vero Fatacristallina?"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Certo che è vero Sara! Ormai non vado a letto la sera se non mi accerto prima che le autrici abbiano pubblicato il nuovo capitolo, e Vi assicuro che quando trovo la storia aggiornata, faccio salti di gioia e vado a letto a cuor leggero."

_**Generale: **_"Immagino Madame, tanto gli scivoloni e le figuracce le faccio io solamente, ci credo che andiate tutte a letto, più contente! … Per la gioia delle autrici naturalmente!"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_" Ah ahahah … Ma suvvia Generale cosa dite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Madame? Per loro è tutto naturale che si prendano gioco di me!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Ma cosa dite Generale, non è così! E poi è grazie a loro che siete diventato così famoso, tutti Vi adoriamo, cosa desiderate di più?"

_**Generale:**_ "Tutti dite? Io non ne sono proprio convinto, sono perfettamente cosciente che non sono simpatico a tutti!"

_**Sara 2000:**_ "Beh Generale sarebbe da presuntuosi pretendere di essere simpatico proprio a tutti! Vi basti sapere che lo siete per noi."

_**Generale:**_ " Je vous remercie beaucoup Madame!"

_**Sara 2000:**_ "Oh Fata, ma sentilo, che emozione, lui si che è un vero gentil uomo!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Certo che l'ho sentito Sara, è così … così …. Oh ma quanto sono fortunate le Vostre figlie, ad avere un padre come Voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, le mi figlie non mi apprezzano un gran che, Voi lo dovreste sapere, visto che mi state leggendo!"

**Fatacristallina:** "Beh … si … però pure Voi Signore, scusatemi ma debbo farVi un appunto!

_**Generale:**_ "Un appunto? Di che Genere Madame?"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Sentite Generale, ho voluto incontrarVi proprio per parlarVi di qualcosa estremamente importante …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, prego, cosa avete da dirmi di tanto importante! .. Ecco .. io comincio a preoccuparmi, su parlate prego!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ " Vedete Generale …. Aspettate...

Devo dirvi una cosa molto importante... Ne va della Sicurezza della vostra progenie... A buon intenditor poche parole...

Generale carissimo, giorni fa, il maggiore Girodelle rispose ad una mia recensione, ammettendo che farà di tutto per avvicinarsi a vostra figlia... Si Oscar!

_**Generale: **_"Prego? Cosa dite Madame? Ma siete sicura di quello che mi state dicendo?"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Certo che si Generale, e non è tutto!... Il capellone non ha abbandonato l'idea di avere vostra figlia... Ma sapete questo cosa significa... Cioè vi immaginate cosa ne verrebbe fuori? Altro che Francois... Quello è capace solo di darvi un nipote simile ai cugini di CAMPAGNA...

_**Generale: **_"COME DITE? MA CHE NE SO, SE HA DEI CUGINI CHE VIVONO IN CAMPAGNA… MA NO!

_**Fatacristallina:**_ " Che avete capito?! I cugini di campagna sono tipo... Dei menestrelli.. Ecco! Badate Generale, solo André potrà donarvi un nipote, bello, fiero.. Un soldato insomma!

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che lo so madame, ed è per questo che ho scelto Andrè come marito per mia figlia, sono sicuro che da lui avrò dei nipoti bellissimi, su questo non ho dubbi! E avrò il mio Francois, sempre se quelle … due autrici si decideranno! AVETE CAPITO MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa centro io adesso che mi tirate in ballo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché siete Voi l'artefice di tutto quanto madamigella, non negatelo, lo ha detto poco fa madame Terry!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Mi dispiace Aizram, se il Generale ti ha rimproverata per colpa mia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non preoccuparti Fata, tanto sono abituata alle sue scenate, e se non sono io è Terry, insomma è sempre colpa nostra!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Perdonate Generale se mi sono permessa.. Ma.. Il buon nome dei Jarjayes per me è di grande importanza... Voi Generale dovete stare attento a quel capellone Str... Mmm non mi fate dire volgarità.. Altrimenti non rispondo di me... Comunque... Sappiate che, veglierò sui movimenti di quel.. Coso!

_**Generale:**_ "Merci Madame, Ve ne sarò sempre riconoscente. Adesso che conosco le intenzioni di quel … capellone, mi metterò di guardia e lo sorveglierò giorno e notte statene certa!

_**Sara2000:**_ "Bravo Generale così si parla! … Terry, Aizram, sapete cosa ho pensato quando ho letto i primi capitoli?"

_**Terry:**_ "Dicci pure Sara."

_**Sara2000:**_ " Il generale vuole la figlia sposata e con Andrè, per di più vuole un nipote da Andrè...incredibile. ma che s'è fumato? Le spine delle rose? lo adoro! Un misto tra sfrontatezza ironia. Avete rallegrato la mia giornata! Grandissimo il generale non ho mai riso tanto come con lui! E il bello è che non sa nemmeno lui che vuole. ….. Ops … scusatemi ancora Generale, non prendetevela a male!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tanto oramai, Ve lo già detto, non mi impressiona più niente."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no Sara, cosa dici?! Noi abbiamo messo su un personaggio allegro e divertente tutto qui!"

_**Sara2000:**_ "Tutto qui? Ma Voi due forse non Vi siete rese conto che mostro di simpatia avete creato."

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie cara!"

_**Sara2000:**_ "Il generale è sempre più fuori di testa ed è per questo che lo adoro. Specialmente quando vuole organizzare a tutti i costi gli incontri amorosi tra i nostri cari piccioncini...

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihihih …."

_**Sara2000:**_ "Mio caro illustre generale... e i poveri Oscar e Andrè costretti a subire la Vostra invadenza Generale, certo ma non quanto le sorelle e i loro mariti... Però che gruppo di pappemolli, che Vi siete portato dietro."

_**Generale:**_ "Avete ragione madame, ma non posso farci niente, sono gli ordini espliciti di Sua Maestà, e non potevo certo discuterli!"

_**Sara2000:**_ "Naturalmente! …. Generale, un ultima cosa la devo dire, io sono dell'idea che possiate cominciare a risparmiare le vostre fatiche, e il vostro nobile fiato, ho come la sensazione...che il vostro agognato erede sia già in viaggio!"

_**Generale: **_"COSA AVETE DETTO?"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "CalmateVi generale, la mia amica Sara, ha espresso semplicemente i suoi sospetti."

_**Generale: **_"Si si certo! … Ma ditemi madame Sara, le pezze, vi siete informata sulle pezze di Oscar?"

_**Sara2000:**_ "Ma no Generale, io non ho avuto ancora l'onore di incontrarla la nostra Oscar, anzi, io e Fata, vorremmo tanto incontrarla, Vi dispiace portarci da lei?"

_**Generale:**_Sisi .. tutto quello che volete, ma Voi ditemi come ….. Vi è venuto quel delizioso sospetto, avete forse parlato con le autrici?"

_**Sara2000:**_ "FigurateVi se le autrici ci svelano i loro segreti, ma cosa andate a pensare Generale? Vi sembra possibile?"

_**Generale: **_"Si … avete ragione! … E pensare che mi ero illuso!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Io invece Generale voglio conoscere personalmente Andrè è possibile?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi accontenterò Madame, ma badate, Andrè appartiene a mia figlia e nessun altro, sono stato chiaro?"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Ma certo che si, che discorsi!... Io desidero sono scambiare due parole con lui e nient'altro, tranquillo, e poi non sono stata io a metterVi all'erta con il cappellone? Un favore in cambio potete anche farmelo, non Vi pare?"

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene accontenterò sia Madame Sara che Voi! ….. Aspettate, adesso li chiamo!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Oh che bello Sara, tra poco incontrerò Andrè, non ci posso credere!"

_**Sara2000: "**_Si che emozione …. Oltre ad Andrè avremo l'onore di conoscere Oscar! … Siii!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Guarda Sara .. sono loro!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Generale, Lle autrici ci hanno detto che dovevano venire qui, cosa succede?"

_**Generale: **_"Si .. vedi figliolo .. queste due dame desiderano conoscere sia te che Oscar! …"

"_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Oh Andrè che bello, finalmente ti conosco personalmente e posso ascoltare il suono dolce e meraviglioso della tua voce!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Voi mi lusingate madamigella!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Oh hai sentito Sara, mi ha chiamato madamigella e mi ha baciato la mano! … come sono felice!"

Andrè: "Voi invece Siete madamigella Sara?"

_**Sara2000:**_ "Sssi … An .. Andrè! ….. Fata tra poco svengo, Andrè ha baciato la mano anche a me! … Oddio che emozione!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, si può sapere da dove sbucano queste due …. Dame? Cosa vogliono dal mio Andrè?"

_**Generale:**_ "Niente niente figliola, volevano solamente conoscervi e …."

_**Oscar:**_ "Forse ad Andrè non certo me. Guardatele quante moine stanno facendo a mio marito, giuro che ancora un po' e li prendo a fil di spada!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmati Oscar, quelle due madame, sono innocue … tranquilla!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Lo spero per loro padre!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Oh Andrè, Sara ed io siamo così emozionate! … Io vedete adesso posso morire felice! … Scusa Oscar, non vogliamo farti arrabbiare, sappiamo quanto tu sia gelosa di Andrè, noi ecco volevamo solamente scambiare qualche parola con lui e basta! Voglio porgervi i miei auguri per il vostro matrimonio."

_**Sara2000: "**_Anch'io mi unisco a fata, auguri ragazzi!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Grazie madame!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Bene, ora che abbiamo conosciuto i nostri amati beniamini, io e Sara possiamo ritenerci soddisfatte!"

_**Sara2000:**_ " Certo fata, possiamo andare! .. Generale, Oscar, Andrè … grazie per questo incontro! …. Carissime Terry e Aizram, grazie a voi per allietare le mie serate con la vostra magnifica storia, e poi non dimenticate io adoro questo generale!

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie a te Sara per essere intervenuta al siparietto, vi aspetto ancora!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Arrivederci mio carissimo amico e salutatemi la mia carissima amica, si la Contessa Swimmila. Presto Generale e contate pure su di me. Sarò la vostra spia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madame, e non mancherò di salutare la Contessa da parte Vostra! .. Arrivederci Miche mie … Vi aspetto!"

_**Sara 2000:**_ "Tranquillo Generale torneremo quanto prima!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Terry, Aizram, quelle due lettrici: Fata e Sara, hanno guardato un po' troppo il mio Andrè, sinceramente non mi è piaciuto molto."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no, cosa vai a pensare?! … Come ha detto tuo padre sono delle innocue lettrici che adorano sia te che Andrè, sta tranquilla! .."

_**Oscar:**_ " E va bene Aizram, mi fido della Vostra parola ….. Andiamo Andrè!"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici, non prendetevela, voi sapete come è fatta mia figlia: è molto gelosa di suo marito."

_**Terry:**_ Tranquillo Generale, sappiamo come è fatta Oscar ed è giusto che sia gelosa del suo Andre! ….. Aizram, si è fatto tardi, dobbiamo tornare a casa."

_**Aizram:**_ "Si Terry, qui non abbiamo più nulla da fare, possiamo andare! … arrivederci Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Voi due, prima di lasciarci abbiamo qualcosa in sospeso."

_**Terry:**_ "Noi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si Voi, proprio Voi madame, visto che avete pensato di tirarci un brutto scherzetto nel prossimo capitolo."

_**Terry:**_ "Oh no! Ancora con questa storia Generale! Basta! .. Aizram ed io abbiamo deciso ed è inutile che protestiate … alla prossima Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOO ASPETTATE NON ANDATE, CERCHIAMO DI ACCOMODARCI."

_**Aizram:**_ "No! Mi dispiace è tutto deciso.!"

_**Generale:**_ "Allora siete irremovibili?"

_**Aizram:**_ "SI!"

_**Generale: **_"E ALLORA VENITE QUI, ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO! …"

_**Terry:**_ "Oh cielo Aizram! Ci risiamo .. ecco … ha sguainato nuovamente la spada! .. Uff .. ci tocca di nuovo correre ancora!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si Terry andiamo via!"

_**Generale:**_ "ASPETTATEEEE! …"


	84. Chapter 84

_**La taverna del Guercio**_

Sono nella tenda, sdraiato sul mio giaciglio, dopo lo scivolone nei pressi della tenda di mia figlia ho il braccio dolorante, non riesco ad addormentarmi, tiro fuori l'orologio dal taschino, guardo l'ora, tra meno di mezz'ora comincia il nuovo turno di guardia.

Vedo Girodelle e La Salle dormire profondamente, ancora pochi minuti e li sveglio, adesso tocca a loro, e poi c'è da svegliare quei due lavativi di Louis e Charles! … Chissà se Charles, dopo la notte movimentata che ha passato con quella scalmanata di Joséphine, si sveglierà volentieri, spero per il suo bene che lo faccia, altrimenti entro nella sua tenda e lo prendo a calci, giuro che lo faccio! … Però se solo Oscar somigliasse un po' a sua sorella … Ah che bello che sarebbe! … Magari il mio erede sarebbe già in arrivo da un pezzo! … Le mie figlie? Tutte sbagliate, nessuna di loro che si comporti come dovrebbe!

La stanchezza comincia ad avere la meglio, ma il braccio mi fa ancora male, ho un livido, tutto sommato mi è andata bene,poteva andarmi peggio con lo scivolone che mia figlia mi ha fatto prendere!

E' tempo del secondo turno di guardia, vedo il maggiore Girodelle e La Salle dormire ancora, tossicchio e con tono severo dico: "Sveglia soldati, basta dormire dovete dare il cambio di guardia ad Andrè e Sassoin!"

Vedo i due destarsi immediatamente, li osservo: La Salle è sempre composto e non ribatte, quel ragazzo è davvero un esempio di soldato. Invece il capellone … e si, riconosco che Sassoin non poteva dargli un appellativo migliore, quanti capelli! … Appena sveglio poi sembra averne ancora di più, sarà perché sono tutti arruffati!"

Girodelle mi guarda, mi dice: "Faccio in un attimo Signor Generale."

Entrambi si alzano in tutta fretta, si cambiano il pantalone e la camicia, La Salle in poco tempo è già pronto.

"Io vado Signor Generale!"

Non rispondo, guardo il Maggiore che apre una borsa e tira fuori uno specchio e un pettine, mormora: "Ma cosa è successo ai miei capelli?! …...Non credevo che si spettinassero in questo modo! Sono tutti ingarbugliati!"

Ascolto le sue parole, per poco non mi viene un colpo, penso che questo damerino è ancora più svenevole di tutte le mie figlie messe insieme, e pensare che voleva in moglie Oscar! … Oh Signore! Meglio che a mia figlia non sia andato a genio, altrimenti chissà che razza di prole avrebbe messo al mondo con un signorino come lui! … Che fortuna, che le è andato bene Andrè, da lui si che mi aspetto eredi maschi e forti, dei veri soldati! .. E si, la mia è stata una bella trovata … se solo quei due si dessero una mossa, anziché fare gli sdolcinati, tutte quelle moine non mi danno certo il mio François! Ci vuole più azione!

Vedo il Maggiore passare per l'ultima volta il pettine tra la sua folta chioma, con fare lento e preciso, rimette in borsa i suoi oggetti, mi guarda e mi dice: "Generale io vado!"

"Si .. Va pure! … Girodelle …."

"Sissignore .."

"Occhi aperti!"

"Si certo Signore!"

Vedo il Maggiore lasciare la tenda, mi corico nuovamente, ma poi ci ripenso: i miei generi saranno già pronti? È meglio che vada a vedere!"

Mi rialzo, sento il braccio dolorante, ma per fortuna non è nulla di grave, solo un livido. Esco dalla tenda, mi guardo attorno, è tutto tranquillo, vedo i soldati fare il cambio di guardia, Andrè entra nella sua tenda: spero che svegli mia figlia, ma … Ne dubito, riserva troppe attenzioni a sua moglie, non so se è bene o male, il corteggiamento va bene, però almeno che procreino!

Sassoin viene nella mia direzione, con il suo solito sorriso da idiota, mi guarda e mi dice: "Signore, ma Voi non riposate mai?!"

"Certo che si, è solo che debbo accertarmi che Louis e Charles siamo svegli!"

"Ihihih Forse il marito di Madame Marianne, ma non il Marchese! Dopo la notte movimentata che ha passato con madame Joséphine ne dubito ihihihih!"

"Zitto imbecille, entra in tenda e vedi di coricarti che tra qualche ora dovremo partire, ed al mio seguito ho bisogno di avere uomini dinamici e pronti a qualsiasi evenienza!"

"Si Signore! .. Intanto io mi cerco il mio libretto di istruzioni."

"Per farne cosa Sassoin, non sei stanco abbastanza forse?"

"Ma come Generale, possibile che non lo abbiate ancora capito, che io senza una donna accanto non riesco a dormire? Allora mi consolo abbracciandomi al mio libro ah ah ah!"

"Imbecille sparisci, da te ascolto solo idiozie!"

"Ah ah Agli ordini Signore!"

Mi avvicino alle tende delle mie figlie, non avverto alcun genere di rumore, è come pensavo: "Quei due buoni annulla dormono ancora."

Apro i lembi delle tende, il primo che sveglio è Louis, con tono grave dico: "Sveglia ragazzo, è il tuo turno di guardia, su coraggio alzati, basta dormire!"

Louis si sveglia immediatamente, si stropiccia gli occhi come un ragazzino e mormora: "È già ora Signore?"

Con tono canzonatorio, ribatto: "Certo che si figliolo caro! …. Su muoviti che gli altri sono già di guardia!"

Vedo mia figlia dormire tranquillamente, nemmeno mi ha sentito: forse ho usato un tono di voce troppo soave!

Lascio la tenda di Louis ed entro in quella di Charles, dorme, appena lo guardo digrigno: "Ci avrei giurato che stessi ancora dormendo! Invece di passare le ore di riposo a fare bagordi, potevi dormire! Adesso su alzati! Sbrigati e raggiungi la tua postazione!"

Charles, al suo della mia voce, si sveglia, è tutto intontito, è visibilmente stanco … peggio per lui almeno capisce che non siamo in vacanza, ma in missione.

"Sissignore, faccio in un attimo!"

Mia figlia farfuglia nel sonno: "Oh Padre, non è possibile, anche nei miei incubi, mi tocca ascoltare la Vostra voce!"

Charles mi guarda e mi dice: "Signore, mia moglie sta sognando."

"Si si .. l'avevo capito, ma tu muoviti, sbrigati!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

"Bravo ragazzo finalmente hai capito, così si parla!"

Siamo in marcia dall'alba, ormai il sole è tramontato già da un pezzo, abbiamo lasciato le campagne, finalmente manca poco per fare il nostro ingresso nel piccolo borgo di Vezelay.

È stata l'ennesima giornata estenuante, non ne posso più!

È la prima volta che un giorno di viaggio a cavallo mi pesa così tanto, fremo all'idea di trovare un alloggio e riposare comodamente, Andrè mi guarda, lo vedo sereno, mi sorride. Per un attimo mi perdo nel suo sorriso, che ricambio con un piacere immenso. Il mio Andrè.

Finalmente all'orizzonte scrutiamo il paese, mio padre arresta appena il suo cavallo e guardandoci ci dice: "Ormai manca poco, eccola lì Vezelay, dobbiamo trovare una sistemazione per la notte, e domani mattina presto ripartiremo!"

Lo ascoltiamo in silenzio e riportiamo i nostri cavalli al galoppo.

"Joséphine guarda! .. Finalmente siamo arrivati in paese!"

"Oh Marianne, era ora che arrivassimo, non ne posso più, viaggiare in queste condizioni, tanto estreme, è davvero stancante!"

"Si sorellina, hai ragione! Dopo due notti passate in tenda ci vuole un bel letto comodo dove poter riposare, non vedo l'ora di gettarmici sopra!"

"Non lo dire a me, ed io che credevo che in tenda sarebbe stato bellissimo."

"A cosa ti riferisci Joséphine?"

"Possibile che tu non l'abbia capito Marianne? Alla mia notte d'amore con Charles! Sarebbe stata magnifica, se nostro padre non ci avesse interrotto … in quel modo poi!"

"Joséphine, devi riconoscere che hai davvero esagerato! .. Tu forse non ti sei resa conto, ma i tuoi ….. ehmm … come chiamarli … rumori ….. ecco .. li abbiamo sentiti tutti, sinceramente non so come nessuno abbia avuto da ridire."

"Marianne, ma cosa dici?! Ma secondo te, i soldati di mio padre o … i miei cognati, dovevano venirmi a dire qualcosa in proposito? Ma dico sorella, potevano essere tanti indiscreti?"

"Joséphine, a dire il vero, indiscreti siete stati voi due, tu e Charles."

"Marianne, ma io e Charles, non ci divertiamo se non … esterniamo le nostre sensazioni!"

"Joséphine! Certe volte mi chiedo come tu possa essere tanto sfacciata, sei praticamente il contrario di nostra sorella Oscar, in tutto e per tutto."

"Oscar! .. Ma senti chi hai nominato! .. Secondo me, nostra sorella Oscar potrebbe vivere tranquillamente in un convento."

"Non esagerare Joséphine, nostra sorella non esterna le sue emozioni davanti agli altri, ma in tutta sincerità, credo che quando è in intimità con Andrè ….. ah ah ah!"

"Oh Marianne! E poi dici che sarei io la sfacciata ah ah ah!"

Entriamo in città, Vezelay è un piccolo borgo, composto da poche vie, una piazza con una bella chiesa, e poco altro. Percorriamo la via centrale, vediamo bambini giocare per le vie del villaggio, passiamo davanti ad una bottega di fabbri; vedo battere sull'incudine un ferro di cavallo, poco più avanti, c'è un panificio ed infine una locanda.

I nostri cavalli sono al passo, mi guardo intorno, guardando mia moglie le dico:"Finalmente Oscar, siamo a Vazelay!"

"Andrè, proviamo a chiedere in quella locanda se hanno delle stanze per noi!"

"Si, adesso vado a chiedere."

Il Generale scende dal cavallo e mi dice: "Andrè dobbiamo domandare al ristoratore se dispone di almeno cinque camere, su vieni con me."

"Sissignore."

Arresto il mio cavallo, scendo anch'io, e ci rechiamo nella locanda.

"Buona sera …."

"Buona sera Monsieurs .. in cosa posso esservi utile?!"

Il Generale prende la parola: "Siamo una compagnia di viaggiatori, abbiamo bisogno di ristoro e di un alloggio per la notte."

"In quanti siete?"

"Siamo in dieci, e ci servono almeno cinque stanze."

"Monsieur, posso offrirvi solamente ristoro, ma per quanto riguarda le camere, sono spiacete, non dispongo di alloggi liberi, sono tutte occupate."

"Capisco .. ma almeno in questo posto c'è un'altra locanda dove alloggiare per la notte?"

Vedo l'uomo passarsi la mano sul mento, e con atteggiamento pensieroso mi dice: "Uhmm .. vediamo … però … come avrete visto Monsieur, Vezelay è un piccolo paesello formato da poche anime, però è trafficata da numerosi viaggiatori, le uniche locande rispettabile del posto sono questa, ed un'altra che dista duecento metri! .. Ma credo che sia difficile trovare posto per passare la notte, sapete, in questo periodo passano da qui numerosi mercanti, e solitamente si fermano per qualche giorno. Comunque, potete provarci, magari siete fortunati."

Il Generale ribatte: "Avete detto che c'è un'altra locanda?"

"Si Monsieur, nel caso non trovaste alloggio neppure lì, potreste recarvi alla taverna del Guercio, che si trova alle porte di Vezelay."

"E li, è sicuro che troveremo posto?"

"Si certo, sicurissimo. Comunque vi consiglio di passare prima alla locanda che troverete poco più là!"

"Va bene, buon uomo, proveremo a domandare … buona sera!"

"Buona sera a Voi!"

Vedo i due viaggiatori lasciare la mia locanda, il garzone che ha ascoltato la nostra conversazione mi dice: "Sarà molto difficile per quella gente trovare posto nella locanda di Pascal, in questo periodo ci sono un mucchio di viaggianti."

"Lo so Pierre, è per questo che ho consigliato loro di recarsi dal Guercio."

"Ma quello non è un posto adatto a quella gente, Voi sapete chi sono i frequentatori di quel posto."

"Certo che lo so! Ma loro non hanno scelta, o si accontentano, oppure dormono all'aria aperta! ….. Su ragazzo, adesso muoviti, devi ancora pulire i tavoli!"

"Sissignore ora vado, faccio subito!"

"Andrè, andiamo, speriamo di trovare quanto prima una sistemazione, non possiamo passare un'altra notte in tenda."

"Signore, se poi non trovassimo camere disponibili nemmeno lì, allora saremo costretti ad alloggiare nella taverna fuori Vazelay."

"Be Andrè, se sarà necessario dovremo accontentarci. Su sbrighiamoci!"

Il Generale ed io prendiamo i nostri cavalli, e dico: "Oscar, qui non hanno posto, dobbiamo provare più avanti, c'è un'altra locanda."

Girodelle domanda al Generale: "Signore, e se non dovessimo trovare posto nemmeno lì, ci sono altri posti dove alloggiare?"

"Una taverna fuori dal paese!"

"Avete detto taverna Signore?"

"Avete sentito benissimo Maggiore, ho detto taverna!"

"Che genere di posto sarebbe?"

"Non ne ho idea, ma adesso non è il caso di preoccuparci, proviamo alla prossima locanda, magari troviamo una sistemazione senza doverci recare altrove … su andiamo!"

Marianne ed io sentiamo partire nuovamente la carrozza, mi affaccio al finestrino e chiedo: "Maggiore, cosa succede, perché ripartiamo?"

"Madame, la locanda non dispone di camere, dobbiamo provare alla prossima, poco più avanti."

Guardo mia sorella e con tono di protesta le dico: "Ci mancava solo questo … speriamo almeno che nel prossimo ostello abbiano posto, io proprio non voglio passare un'altra notte all'aperto!"

"Ma come Joséphine, stanotte non ti sei divertita abbastanza?"

"Certo che si Marianne, ma adesso voglio provare l'ebbrezza di un luogo protetto da quattro mura e con delle lenzuola pulite e profumate ah ah ah!"

Ci fermiamo nuovamente, siamo davanti alla porta del nuovo ristoro.

Il Generale ed io scendiamo da cavallo, sento Girodelle che dice: "Se non vi dispiace, vorrei accompagnarvi, voglio rendermi conto della situazione personalmente."

Il Generale ribatte: "Se lo desiderate, venite pure Maggiore."

Entriamo, ecco il proprietario del posto venirci incontro.

"Buongiorno Monsieurs, in cosa posso esservi utile?"

Il Generale si guarda intorno e dice: "Dobbiamo fermarci una notte, abbiamo bisogno di cinque stanze e di ristorno."

"Se volete posso immediatamente farvi preparare da mangiare, ma riguardo alle camere, sono spiacente ma sono tutte occupate, come potete vedere la locanda è piena di avventori, non posso fare altro per Voi se non servirvi un buon piatto di ministra calda."

"Vi ringrazio, ma se non disponete di un alloggio, è inutile che ci fermiamo, non ne vale la pena!"

"Monsieur, per un piatto caldo vale sempre la pena, io vi invito almeno per quello a fermarvi."

Girodelle prende la parola: "Ascoltate buon uomo, abbiamo sentito parlare della taverna del Guercio, ed è molto probabile che lì ci siano delle stanze, cosa mi dite al riguardo?!"

"Beh, si! .. Lì di sicuro troverete non solo da mangiare ma anche delle stanze, però …"

"Però?!"

"È un posto frequentato da gente occasionale .. non so se rendo l'idea … lì ci vanno uomini di un certo tipo …"

Girodelle ci guarda e continua: "Ladri? Briganti? Assassini?"

"No no Monsieur, assolutamente! Certo non sarà un posto frequentato da malviventi, ma neanche da gente per bene come Voi!"

"Continuo a non capirvi! Ma si può sapere che genere di ambiente è? E da chi è frequentato?"

"Vedete, è un ambiente pulito, frequentato da gente facoltosa, rispettabile ma …"

"Ma?"

"Insomma Monsieur, è un postribolo!"

Vedo Girodelle inalberarsi e ribattere: "COSA?! ..Un postribolo!"

"Victor, è inutile che tu protesti, se è l'unico posto dove alloggiare non possiamo fare gli schizzinosi."

Girodelle guarda il Generale e dice: "Ma zio Augustin, lo trovo alquanto sconveniente, per non dire disdicevole, passare la notte in un posto simile, soprattutto per le mie cugine!"

Il Generale è pensieroso, al momento non risponde.

Il locandiere continua: "Ascoltate Monsieur, anche se è un posto che non si addice a gente per bene come voi, vi assicuro che è un ambiente pulito e decoroso, nel senso che non è frequentato solamente da clienti occasionale che si intrattengono con le meretrici, ma anche da comuni viandanti che trascorrono semplicemente la notte, proprio come voi. Insomma, spero di avere reso l'idea!"

Il Generale risponde: "Ho capito, è tutto chiaro. Vi ringrazio per la vostra cortesia, buona sera."

"Buona sera Monsieur."

Usciamo dalla locanda e mi avvicino ad Oscar, Alain dall'alto della cassetta ci domanda: "Allora, c'è posto per noi? Possiamo fermarci qui?"

"No Alain, anche questa locanda non dispone di camere libere."

Marianne ed io ascoltiamo la conversazione, ci affacciamo al finestrino e ribatto: "Padre, cosa facciamo adesso? Certo che passare un'altra notte in tenta sarebbe davvero inopportuno, non c'è un'altra soluzione, magari un altro posto?"

"Si figliola, una soluzione ci sarebbe …."

"Sentiamo Padre, di cosa si tratta?"

"Alle porte di Vazeley c'è una taverna, di sicuro lì hanno delle stanze …"

"Una taverna avete detto? … Io avrei preferito qualcosa di meglio, possibile che non ci sia altro?"

"No Joséphine, in questo paese non c'è altro, all'infuori che quel posto!"

"Padre, pur di dormire in un letto, io non ho alcun problema di passare la notte in una taverna."

Vedo Oscar scendere da cavallo e venirmi incontro, e con un'aria sospetta mi chiede: "Ascolta Andrè, che genere di posto è questa taverna?! Dalla vostra espressione credo che sia un postribolo o sbaglio?!"

"È così Oscar, è l'unico posto dove poter trascorrere la notte, oppure usciamo dal paese e montiamo le tende."

Marianne si porta le mani alla bocca e mormora: "Santo cielo! Noi passare la notte in un bordello? No! Non è possibile!"

Joséphine sorride e ribatte: "Beh sorella, non sarà palazzo Jarjayes, però avremo per lo meno un pasto caldo e soprattutto un letto! … Per me Padre va benissimo, vada per il bordello!"

Marianne mi tira per il braccio e mi mormora all'orecchio: "Ma Joséphine, finire in un bordello per riposare non ti sembra un po' troppo?"

Joséphine sorride, e con entusiasmo dice: "Ascolta Marianne, questo ha tutta l'aria di un bel viaggio avventuroso ed io non vedo perché dovrei farmi tanti problemi, se l'altra notte ho passato la notte in tenda ed ho provato l'ebbrezza del piacere con mio marito lì, non vedo perché stanotte non potrei passarla in un bel bordello, magari è un posto di lusso! In tutta sincerità non mi dispiace poi così tanto!"

"Ma Joséphine, cosa dici?"

"Suvvia Marianne non fare la guasta feste e incoraggiamo gli uomini là fuori, poi dimmi, non ti va di dormire in un comodo letto con tuo marito?"

"Certo che si Joséphine, però ….. e va bene .. vada per la taverna!"

Joséphine si affaccia nuovamente al finestrino e comunica agli altri la nostra decisione.

"Padre, per me e Marianne non ci sono problemi, vada per il postribolo!"

Guardo mio suocero e gli dico: "Signore, non abbiamo scelta se vogliamo riposarci, dopo tutto non sarebbe la prima volta che passiamo la notte in un posto simile e le nostre Signore, sono sicuro che non ci faranno nessun appunto."

Girodelle replica stizzito: "Andrè, io non credo che mi ci troverei a mio agio in un posto del genere, piuttosto preferisco passare la notte in tenda!"

Joséphine divertita controbatte: "Quante storie Maggiore, vedrete, sarà interessante conoscere un nuovo ambiente, e poi frequentate Versailles o no? Io sinceramente non ci trovo alcuna differenza, se non che, magari, qui non troveremo il lusso a cui siamo abituati!"

Dall'alto della cassetta, ascolto divertito Madame Joséphine, sorrido e intervengo: "Ben detto Madame, io la penso esattamente come Voi … un posto vale l'altro, l'importante è il ristoro, non quello che potrebbe offrirci il locandiere ah ahah!"

"Sassoin, almeno una volta in vita tua, sii serio! …. Oscar, tu che ne pensi?"

"Padre, io non mi faccio nessun problema al riguardo, non sarebbe la prima volta che entro in un posto simile!"

Ascolto mia figlia Joséphine più divertita che mai ribattere: "Sentito Maggiore, se nemmeno Oscar ha nulla da ridire al riguardo, allora possiamo alloggiare in un bordello!"

"Madame Joséphine, ho l'impressione che Voi vi stiate divertendo."

"A dire il vero Maggiore … un pochino si che mi diverte, voglio vedere come è fatto quel genere di posto!"

Le motivazioni di mia figlia, mi irritano non poco, tra lei e Sassoin mi faranno impazzire! Guardo Louis e Charles, chiedo: "Voi che ne pensate al riguardo?"

Charles dice: "Signore, dopo stasera ci aspettano altri due giorni in tenda, non è vero?"

"Si … due giorni e due notti senza sosta."

"Signore, per me sarebbe il caso fermarci, non possiamo proseguire senza almeno una notte di riposo assoluto, e poi domattina dobbiamo fare provviste."

"E tu Louis, cosa ne pensi?"

"Concordo con mio cognato Signore, anche per me va bene."

Guardo il Maggiore e con tono severo dico: "Sentito Girodelle? Tutti concordano a fermarsi per questa notte!"

Sospiro, non mi resta che accettare la volontà di tutti e dico: "E va bene .. come volete, vada per il postribolo! … Possiamo andare!"

"Allora abbiamo deciso, rimettiamoci in sella si riparte … destinazione la taverna del guercio! …"

Tutti montano a cavallo, prima di farlo anch'io, mi avvicino a mia moglie la prendo in disparte le dico: "Oscar, te la senti di proseguire a cavallo?"

"Che domanda Andrè, certo che si! .. Ma perché me lo chiedi?"

"Hai l'aria stanca Oscar e …"

"Andrè, siamo tutti stanchi, non è certo la prima volta che affrontiamo un viaggio tanto lungo, e non vedo perché dovrei viaggiare in carrozza, e poi tra poco potremmo riposarci."

Guardo Oscar, le sue parole non mi convincono, anche se insistessi, so che non servirebbe a nulla, farebbe comunque di testa sua. Però ha un aspetto che non mi piace, è pallida e stanca, vistosamente stanca. Non l'ho mai vista, neppure nell'ultima missione. Non le dico più nulla, aspetterò di essere soli e tranquilli per parlarle, e proseguiamo il viaggio.

Guido la vettura, sorrido all'idea che al capellone non faccia piacere andare a dormire in un bordello, il damerino avrebbe addirittura preferito dormire in tenda.

Parlo tra me e dico: "Chissà di cosa avrà paura il damerino, forse non è mai stato in un posto del genere! .. Evidentemente il capellone è abituato ai bordelli di Versailles! Beh, se così fosse vuol dire che sarebbe alla sua prima esperienza ihihih!"

Dopo aver percorso l'ultima stradina, appena lasciato il villaggio avvistiamo la taverna, ancora qualche metro ed eccoci davanti al porticato del postribolo. Leggo l'insegna "Dal Guercio", scritta su una tavola di legno grezzo, con due lanterne rosse a fianco. È inequivocabile cosa accade qui dentro.

Tiro le redini dei cavalli e dall'alto dico: "Eccoci arrivati, Signori!"

Il Generale guarda Andrè ed il capellone dice: "Entriamo prima noi e accertiamoci che realmente ci sia posto per trascorrere la notte!"

"Va bene Signore."

Scendiamo da cavallo, il Generale, Girodelle ed io entriamo nella locanda.

Il fumo delle pipe annebbiano l'ambiente che è piuttosto grande e affollato: ci sono uomini e donne seduti ai tavoli, alcuni cenano, altri giocano a carte, altri tirano ai dadi, altri ancora si prendono delle libertà con le loro accompagnatrici.

Continuiamo a scrutare l'ambiente, è ben pulito e curato almeno sotto questo aspetto è perfetto.

Lo spazio che ci circonda è illuminato da diverse candele, l'arredamento è ricercato, divanetti di velluto rosso con tavolini e poltroncine, tavoli rotondi con tovaglie pulite, candide, e sedie di noce con la seduta e lo schienale imbottiti e tappezzati con un tessuto rosso. Alle finestre, tendine chiare e tendoni rossi, pesanti, ai lati. L'ampia sala poi è contornata da piccoli spazi più raccolti, dove gli avventori si intrattengono con donne abbigliate in modo scollacciato, ma non osceno. Il tutto è molto vistoso, ma nell'insieme non vi è nulla di assolutamente sconcio. Le pareti sono tappezzate con un tessuto dai colori caldi, riccamente ricamato. Sul fondo, un'ampia scala in legno, con due rampe, porta al piano superiore. Il soffitto, a cassonetti, è dipinto con immagini di caccia e di banchetti.

Poco dopo essere entrati, ci viene incontro un uomo alto, robusto, scuro di capelli e con una benda nera sull'occhio, e con modi cortesi ci dice: "Benvenuti nella mia taverna, sono a vostra disposizione per qualsiasi cosa di cui abbiate bisogno."

Il generale fa un passo in avanti e dice: "Siamo in dieci, abbiamo bisogno di un pasto caldo e di stanze …. Cinque stanze andranno benissimo.

"Si certo, possiamo offrirvi tutte le stanze che volete e anche dei piatti deliziosi, adesso avviso immediatamente la cuoca di preparare, così non perdiamo tempo."

"Umm…. Ancora una cosa, oltre ai cavalli, abbiamo una carrozza, potete metterci a disposizione un ristoro per le nostre bestie?"

"Certo che si Monsieur, ve l'ho già detto, qui trovate tutto quello che vi occorre! Fuori dalla porta c'è il ragazzo che vi condurrà alla stalla, dove potrete sistemare la vettura e le bestie."

"Bene, adesso avverto agli altri di entrare."

"Certo Monsieur, intanto faccio preparare le stanze che Vi occorrono! … Ah .. vi avverto, le stanze sono munite tutte di letto matrimoniale e, se può interessarvi, ogni camera è fornita di una stanza per la toilette con acqua fredda ed un paiolo già sul caminetto con dell'acqua calda, vasca e tutto il necessario per un bagno."

"Benissimo, è proprio quello che ci occorre! ….. Andrè, Victor, avvertiamo gli altri, e prendiamo dalla carrozza il bagaglio che ci occorre."

"Sissignore."

Esco dalla taverna seguito da Andrè e Girodelle, lasciandoci alle spalle le risate sguaiate degli ospiti, la porta si chiude alle nostre spalle, ci avviciniamo agli altri e dico: "Ci fermeremo qui per la notte, c'è tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno!"

Dopo aver ascoltato le parole del vecchio, con un salto scendo dalla cassetta, tiro fuori il predellino, spalanco lo sportello della carrozza e con tono divertito dico: "Madame .. eccoci arrivati al palazzo del guercio!"

La prima a porgermi la mano per scendere è Madame Joséphine e con un'espressione ancora più divertita della mia mi dice: "Alain, non vedo l'ora di entrare nella locanda per riposare un po'!"

Sorrido e non replico, adesso è la volta di Madame Marianne che, appena scende, si guarda intorno e con titubanza dice: "È questo il posto?"

"Si Madame."

"Spero che non ci succeda nulla Alain!"

Madame Joséphine ancora più divertita, le risponde: "L'unica cosa che ci possa accadere Marianne, è quello di rallegrarci un po' prima di riposare!"

"Joséphine, a te tutto questo diverte moltissimo, non è vero?"

"Più che divertirmi, mi intriga Marianne!"

Ciascuno di noi prende il suo bagaglio, lo posiamo al suolo, il Generale ci guarda e ci dice: "Andrè, Louis, Charles, portiamo i cavalli e la carrozza nella stalla, dobbiamo seguire il ragazzo."

"Intanto che noi sistemiamo i cavalli, voi altri cominciate ad entrare, Sassoin, La Salle, Girodelle aiutate le donne con il bagaglio."

"Sissignore!"

Vedo Andrè allontanarsi con gli altri, mentre io prendo le nostre borse, quando sento una mano sfiorare la mia, alle mie spalle la voce di Girodelle.

"Madame Oscar, permettete?! Lasciate fare a me!"

Mi volto verso di lui, lo guardo e gli dico: "Grazie Girodelle, ma faccio da me!"

"Vi prego Madame, le borse sono pesanti e …"

"Girodelle, Vi ringrazio, ma ho già detto che faccio da me!"

"Madame, almeno datemene una!"

Punto lo sguardo in quello di Girodelle, lui mi sorride con dolcezza e mi sussurra: "Voglio solo aiutarvi, nient'altro madame Oscar!"

Glielo lascio fare e non dico più nulla. Prende il mio bagaglio e lo vedo varcare la taverna.

Ho assisto alla scena, ho visto come il capellone ha guardato il Comandante, il suo sguardo era sdolcinato e poi i suoi gesti erano tanto premurosi. Se l'avesse visto Andrè, sono sicuro che sarebbe morto dalla gelosia.

Gerard ed io prendiamo il bagaglio rimasto a terra, guardo le sorelle del Comandante e dico con fare baldanzoso: "Prego Madame, da questa parte!"

"Oh Joséphine … che imbarazzo entrare in un posto come questo!"

"Su Marianne non fare così, dopotutto, se abbiamo frequentato Versailles, cosa vuoi che rappresenti questo posto ah ah ah!"

"Tu Joséphine hai sempre voglia di scherzare, intanto noi non sappiamo nemmeno cosa ci aspetta lì dentro!"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ci aspetti lì? È un posto come un altro!"

Ascolto rido e ribatto: "Tranquilla Madame, il Comandante è entrata un'infinità di volte in posti simili, ed è sopravvissuta, vero Comandante?"

"Alain tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare! … Marianne, entriamo, è inutile perdere ancora tempo, tanto è qui che passeremo la notte!"

"Si Oscar, hai ragione, entriamo!"

Girodelle appoggia una borsa a terra e spalanca la porta.

Lo vedo entrare, sono dietro di lui, Alain e Gerard fanno un passo indietro e fanno entrare le mie sorelle.

Alain con un mezzo sorriso ironico dice: "Prego Madame entrate!"

Avanti a me c'è mia sorella Oscar, mi tremano un po' le gambe, entrare in un posto come questo mi mette in soggezione, sento le gambe che a mala pena mi sorreggono, mi guardo intorno timidamente, odo le risate degli avventori affiancati da donne vestite in modo appariscente, e truccate pesantemente.

Sono sicura che a mia sorella Oscar non fa alcun effetto entrare in un posto simile, lei è un soldato, per impressionarla ci vuole ben altro. Osservo mia sorellaJoséphine, la guardo e la vedo sorridere: è davvero incredibile!

Per la prima volta entro in un bordello, qui è così tutto … strano! Molto diverso da Versailles ihihih! … Però è davvero interessante … passare una notte con mio marito in questo posto lo trovo molto intrigante, aspetto con impazienza il momento di rimanere sola con lui!

"Madame Joséphine, vedo che entrare in questo posto, vi diverte moltissimo."

"Alain, non posso negare che lo trovo eccitante!"

"Madame, Vi consiglio di non farVi sentire da Vostro padre, altrimenti sapete che scenata Vi farà ah ah!"

Il proprietario del postribolo si avvicina a Girodelle che, ha visto poco prima, e gli dice: "Sono loro i pellegrini che cercano ristoro?"

"Si, buon uomo, gli altri arriveranno non appena avranno sistemato i cavalli."

Intanto che il capellone prende accordi con il guercio, continuo ad osservare le sorelle Jarjayes: il Comandante come sempre non si scompone, il suo sguardo è freddo e severo, madame Marianne continua a guardarsi intorno, come se si trovasse in un luogo di perdizione, è titubante, ha un'espressione diffidente; tutto sommato come darle torto, non è mai entrata in un ambiente come questo! .. Invece, madame Joséphine continua a scrutare intorno con molta curiosità, sorride divertita, chissà cosa le passerà nella testa! … Forse lo so … dopo la notte movimentata di ieri, magari pensa che troverà interessante trascorrere la notte con suo marito in un posto simile! … Beati loro che hanno le loro mogli con sé. Povero me, che brutta nottata che si prospetta per questo inerme soldato!

I miei pensieri vengono distolti quando il guercio ci dice: "Vedo che siete tutti uomini, se avete bisogno di compagnia, potete scegliere le ragazze disponibili!"

Trattengo la risata dopo aver visto madame Marianne farsi di nascosto il segno di croce, mentre madame Joséphine fa una smorfia divertita con le labbra, il capellone non risponde, Gerard anche, ed il Comandante ribatte con la sua immancabile freddezza: "Abbiamo bisogno di un piatto caldo e di riposarci, nient'altro!"

"Bene ho capito Monsieur, intanto che prenderete sistemazione nei Vostri alloggi, la cena sarà pronta."

"Bene, è l'unica cosa che ci occorre, oltre ad un bagno."

"Si certo Monsieur, è già tutto pronto, potete andare di sopra! …"

Il guercio chiama il garzone e ordina: "Adrian, accompagna i nostri ospiti nelle loro stanze."

"Si Guercio! …. Venite, andiamo da questa parte!"

Il ragazzo ci fa strada, Girodelle con modi gentili mi guarda, rimane di un passo indietro, mi dice: "Prego Oscar, andate avanti!"

Girodelle mi ha chiamato per nome .. certo non poteva riferirsi a me come "Madame Oscar" … mi rendo conto che non appena Andrè si è allontanato da me, Girodelle ha assunto un atteggiamento più cordiale del solito. Spero che sia soltanto una mia impressine!

Saliamo le scale e percorriamo il corridoio, è evidente, il cappellone ha tutta l'aria di corteggiare il Comandante, anche Madame Joséphine se ne è resa conto, infatti mi guarda con malizia!

Il ragazzo tira fuori la chiave e apre la prima porta, ci dice: "Quattro camere sono tutte in questa ala, la quinta, invece, si trova dalla parte opposta, adesso tocca a voi decidere quale occupare."

Il Comandante immediatamente ribatte: "Se non Vi dispiace, la camera opposta la occuperò io con Andrè!"

Joséphine, mi guarda divertita e dice: "Tranquilla Oscar, ti capisco, è per nostro padre non è vero? Per noi non è un problema!"

Nel frattempo che il garzone ci mostra il resto delle stanze, vediamo arrivare il Generale con i generi al seguito. Il capellone, appena vede arrivare Andrè, riprende i suoi modi severi, ormai, non ho più alcun dubbio: è ancora innamorato del Comandante, povero Andrè! … Io al posto suo sarei livido di gelosia!

Il Generale, appena si unisce a noi, dice: "Sappiamo già come disporci noi tutti, l'unica cosa da definire è che Voi Girodelle, dividerete la camera con La Salle, ed io con Sassoin!"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Ci avrei giurato che avremmo diviso la camera Signore!"

"E sarà così per tutta la durata del nostro viaggio Sassoin, anche se adesso sei un uomo sposato, non si sa mai, è nella tua natura cacciarti nei guai, quindi è meglio che ti tenga d'occhio!"

"Come volete, per me è sempre un piacere dividere la stanza con Voi!"

Joséphine dice: "Charles, preferisco occupare l'ultima camera."

"Come vuoi, lo sai che non ho preferenze."

Il Generale ci guarda e dice: "Sassoin ed io prenderemo la centrale, in modo tale che sarete tutti sorvegliati."

Vedo la mia Oscar sorridere, mi guarda e dice: "Andrè, possiamo andare, la nostra stanza, non è in quest'ala del corridoio, ma nella parte opposta!"

Vedo mio padre contrariato e con tono burbero ribatte: "Come Oscar? Vuoi dire che ti sei fatta sistemare dall'altra parte della taverna?"

"Assolutamente no Padre, è solo che da questa parte ce ne sono a disposizione solamente quattro, la quinta ci è stata assegnata di là!"

"Ma .. veramente .. come …"

"Padre, per i motivi che già conosciamo è meglio che io e Andrè andiamo di là, come avete detto poc'anzi, è necessario che Voi teniate tutti sotto controllo! .. Andrè, prendiamo le nostre borse, e andiamo."

"Si Oscar.!

Non finiscono mai di sorprendermi, sorrido quasi di nascosto, stavolta il Comandante gliel'ha fatto sotto il naso al vecchio pazzo, è solo che il Generale sarebbe capacissimo di alzarsi nel cuore della notte e attraversare l'intero bordello pur di spiarli! "Ihihihh…."

"Cos'hai da ridere Sassoin?"

"Nulla .. nulla Signore ihihih!"

Vedo Andrè ed il Comandante allontanarsi con le borse in mano, mentre il Vecchio li guarda arrabbiato, mentre tutti gli altri prendono sistemazione ciascuno nelle loro camere.

Lo guardo e gli dico: "Signore io entro, ho bisogno di mettermi in libertà."

"Sssi .. si entriamo Sassoin."

Appena entro nella nostra camera, istintivamente faccio un fischio seguito da un'esclamazione: "Accidenti! Però Generale, chi l'avrebbe mai detto? … Guardate qua che stanza! … Ah ah ah ha … questa poi! Non ci avrei mai creduto se qualcuno me l'avesse detto! … Signore non è spettacolare?"

La stanza è tappezzata di un tessuto verde, su cui sono ricamate scene di caccia, solo che i cacciatori indossano abiti molto discinti, e le prede, sono quasi sempre belle ragazze, molto poco vestite. Tutte scene bucoliche, con banchetti, animali, alberi, cacciagione….. il tutto intervallato da cornici composte da foglie di alloro ed edera. E poi templi, in cui le baccanti svolgevano i loro riti, con grappoli d'uva.

Il soffitto, composto da una volta a crociera, è completamente affrescato. Su ogni vela scene analoghe, con banchetti e uomini e donne che usano il cibo come mezzo di seduzione.

"Uhmm … Sassoin debbo dire che è davvero sorprendente, a te basterà guardare questi ricami alle pareti per raggiungere la pace dei sensi ed addormentarti come un angioletto!"

"Ma scherzate Signore? State certo che non riuscirò a chiudere occhio stanotte, se mi ritrovo degli affreschi simili in tutta la stanza! … Guardate! .. anche sotto il soffitto! Oh Santo cielo, ma che male ho fatto per meritarmi una punizione simile? Come faccio così a non pensare mia moglie?!"

"Ah ah ah … Su Sassoin fatti coraggio, guarda il lato positivo della situazione …"

"E quale sarebbe? Io non vedo lati positivi."

"Dici? Invece si che ci sono …. Pensa, non dovrei tirare fuori il libro, che malauguratamente mia moglie ha gettato nel fuoco."

"Ah se solo ci penso Signore, mi viene il mal di pancia, sono sicuro che non ne troverò mai un altro come il mio!"

"Ma come no Sassoin! Li puoi trovare in ogni angolo di strada e anche migliori di quello!"

"E voi che ne sapete?! Forse siete un collezionista del genere e li comprate?"

"Ma cosa dici Sassoin! .. Mia moglie non mi permetterebbe mai di dedicarmi a quel genere di letture, non hai visto forse che fine ha fatto fare al tuo libro?"

"Oh non lo dite a me, che Sabrina dopo quella sera che me l'ha preso, me l'ha ancora maltrattato di più, ho dovuto supplicarla in ginocchio affinché me lo restituisse! ….. Però .. accidenti Generale, ma quanto sono gelose queste donne, se solo lo decidessero ci rovinerebbero la vita!"

"Su questo ti do perfettamente ragione Sassoin …. Quando vogliono, le donne sanno come farci soffrire!"

"Permettetemi una domanda Signore."

"Uhmm.. quando stai per chiedermi qualcosa, ti confesso che ho paura."

"Ma no Generale, non è mia intenzione spaventarvi!"

"Avanti cosa Vuoi chiedermi!"

"Signore a proposito di donne, la più temibile di tutte quelle che io abbia mai conosciuto, è Vostra figlia, il Comandante!"

"Sassoin, tu nei sei davvero convinto?"

"Convintissimo, come sono convinto che solo Andrè potrebbe starle accanto!"

"Devo darti nuovamente ragione Sassoin … in tutta onestà, è ciò che ho sempre pesato, lei inizialmente non lo voleva, lo considerava come un fratello, ma poi ….. Ma .. ma che sto dicendo?! Sassoin tu mi confondi, queste sono cose che non dovrei nemmeno raccontare.

Sassoin vedi di darti una ripulita altrimenti non entri nel letto con me!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Con tutto il rispetto Signore, ma Vi assicuro che ne farei volentieri a meno di mettermi a letto con Voi, in tutta onestà vorrei mia moglie al mio fianco e non certo il Generale a capo della spedizione ah ah ah ah!"

"Sassoin smettila di dire stupidaggini e vai a lavarti!"

"Sissignore ah ah ah!"

"Guarda Charles … Non ci posso credere! … Non ho mai visto nulla di simile! …. Ah ah ah … Charles .. nemmeno a Versailles hanno avuto una simile idea ah ah ah!"

"Joséphine … è davvero ….. così …. Così … spettacolare! Ihihih … Ma guarda quell'affresco … che ….. che praticità … però Joséphine ihihih…. Questo viaggio si sta rivelando davvero eccitante!"

"Si Charles prendine atto che stasera proviamo tutte le figure ah ah ah"

"Ci puoi giurare Joséphine, da dove vuoi che cominciamo?"

"Oh Charles! Sei davvero unico marito mio! … Io proverei dalla prima e man mano tutte le altre ah ah ah!"

"Ci puoi giurare mia cara mogliettina!"

La stanza è ricoperta da una tappezzeria di carta, con fondo rosso scuro. Sui vari teli, sono disegnate scene di uomini orientali e gheise, nella loro vita intima. Dal rito del te, a quello del bagno e della vestizione.

E poi altre scene molto esplicite. Sembra un manuale di istruzione, o un catalogo su cui poter scegliere cosa provare. E noi….beh….proveremo tutto!

Al centro della stanza si trova un grande letto, morbido, rivestito di un tessuto rosso e nero, con una miriade di cuscini. Sul soffitto, un enorme specchio, a rendere l'ambiente particolare, con una luce calda che si riflette.

Nella stanza poi si trovano tappeti morbidi, cuscini a terra, un tavolo e alcune sedie, oltre ad un grande divano e due poltrone. Alcune suppellettili, che rappresentano scene di accoppiamento, sono posate su un comò.

Ad illuminare l'ambiente, alcuni doppieri accesi.

Charles, gira immediatamente la chiave, mi si avventa con bramosia, mi bacia, sento le sue mani sfiorarmi, mi tocca ovunque, sento il suo respiro sul collo, mi bacia, mi sfila la camicia, mormoro: "Charles, tra poco ci verranno a bussare per la cena …."

"E tu lasciali bussare …. Adesso è l'ultimo dei mie pensieri …. Adesso ho un altro appetito da soddisfare …."

"Oh Charles! …."

"Ascolta … e se ci facessimo portare la cena qui in camera?"

Vedo gli occhi di mio marito brillare di una luce maliziosa….chissà cosa ha in mente di fare con la cena? Uhm….potrei usare lui come vassoio…..ih ih….anche io non scherzo!

"Si …. Si … caro …. Ce la facciamo portare qui!"

E scoppio in una risata maliziosa!

Non termino la frase che mi ritrovo nuda e sopra il meraviglioso letto di piume …..

"Oh Santo cielo Louis … cos'è questa roba?!"

Sorrido e rispondo: "Marianne non lo vedi? Sono degli splendidi affreschi!"

"Oh ma guarda tu, cosa doveva capitarci, finire in un postribolo!"

"Marianne, io li trovo stupendi, sono davvero interessanti … e poi in un posto così dovevamo aspettarcelo!"

"Louis, tu ci sei mai venuto in un posto simile?"

"Co .. cosa? Ma che domande sono Marianne?"

"Ma che risposta è la tua Louis, voglio sapere se sei mai stato con una prostituta?!"

"Io .. io … beh.. veramente … oh insomma Marianne mi rifiuto di risponderti …"

"Non hai bisogno di farlo Louis tu … tu … il tuo silenzio è un'affermazione per me!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie l'abbraccio e le dico: "Sappi che non ho mai messo piede in un bordello da quando ti ho sposato ….. Marianne Jarjayes …".

Mia moglie è visibilmente imbarazzata, le rappresentazioni sono molto esplicite ed invitano all'amore carnale. Pareti e soffitto sono ricoperti di dipinti rappresentati scene di amplessi, più o meno espliciti. Povera la mia Marianne!

La Salle ed io entriamo nella stanza, vedo il soldato con La bocca spalancata, è chiaro che non ha mai visto nulla di simile! ..

"Accidenti Maggiore cos'è questa roba!"

"Siamo in un bordello elevato La Salle, evidentemente, qui ci passa gente di un certo lignaggio."

"Quindi per Voi tutto questo non è nuovo Maggiore!"

"Certo che no La Salle, li conosco questi posti … eccome se li conosco!"

"Immagino che Vi avranno portato da ragazzo, vero Maggiore?"

"Tra i nobili è d'uso portare i propri figli in certi posti, sai, serve per svezzarli."

"Allora ringrazio Dio si non essere nato nobile ah ah ah!"

Sorrido per le parole del soldato, come dargli torto?! Io non ho un ricordo felice di quell'esperienza, anche se adesso sono un uomo, quando ci penso rabbrividisco ancora!

Prendo la mia borsa e tiro fuori i miei vestiti, mi preparo per il bagno, ma prima di entrare nella toilette, do l'ennesima occhiata alle pareti, e sussurro: "Certo che sono dipinti talmente bene da sembrare realistici!"

Spalanco la porta della nostra camera, rimango sulla porta e dico: "Entra Oscar …"

"Vedo mia moglie fare qualche passo, e poi rimane ferma per un po' annichilita, non mi rendo ancora conto di cosa le stia accadendo, prendo le borse, entro e le appoggio sul tavolo. Guardo il volto di Oscar, ha un'espressione sbalordita, i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri sono sgranati, leggo sorpresa sul suo volto, non capisco ancora il perché del suo stupore.

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende? Cosa guardi?"

Non aspetto la sua risposta, guardo nella direzione del suo sguardo e anche i miei occhi si spalancano per lo stupore.

La stanza è tutta a tema blu. Le pareti sono affrescate su un fondo azzurro, come il cielo, con delle nuvole. Su ogni nuvola si trovano dipinti di uomini e donne in atteggiamenti intimi, talvolta anche di più persone contemporaneamente, sembrano delle orge. Tutto realizzato in maniera estremamente realistica. Il soffitto è in legno, a cassettoni. Su ogni riquadro, una scena di sesso.

Nella stanza poi sono accese una miriade di piccole candele profumate di vaniglia.

Il letto, ampio, con un baldacchino colore azzurro grigio realizzato in seta, è ricoperto da lenzuola blu scuro, e cuscini bianchi, molti cuscini.

Teli di seta sono posizionati negli angoli della stanza, come ornamenti, drappeggiati tra le pareti.

Su un tavolino è posizionato un carillon, acceso, con una coppia di amanti abbracciati che danzano, seguendo la musica prodotta dallo strumento, su un tappeto di piume.

A fianco del carillon, un cesto ricolmo di frutta, due calici ed una bottiglia di vino bianco, frizzante.

Sembra un paradiso, molto carnale, in cui tutti i sensi vengono coinvolti.

"Non ci posso credere! ..Oscar … ma … ma è incredibile!"

"Andrè, ma dove siamo finiti!"

"Non lo sai Oscar?!"

"Andrè vedi di non fare lo spiritoso, non lo trovo per niente divertente!"

"Oscar .. però debbo ammettere che sono dipinti bene … e si .. sono proprio dei capolavori!"

Vedo Oscar impallidire, forse ho esagerato .. non so, ma mi guarda in uno strano modo e poi è pallida, molto pallida. Strizza gli occhi, mi avvicino, la prendo per le braccia, la stringo a me e con tono canzonatorio le dico: "Cosa c'è Oscar! .. Ti ripugna così tanto vedere queste opere d'arte?!"

La sento irrigidirsi, è arrabbiata la sento, tra poco esploderà, magari mi prenderà a calci, sorrido l'allontano appena da me, per guardarla, quando con un gesto forte e deciso cerca di divincolarsi da me, ma non ci riesce…io la trattengo, so di averla fatta arrabbiare, le dico: "Su dai non volevo urtarti, stavo scherzando …"

Lei mi sussurra appena: "Lasciami andare Andrè …"

"No aspetta amore io non …"

Le parole si spezzano sulle mie labbra ….. Oscar diventa un fiume in piena, senza rendermene conto, i miei vestiti si impregnano di vomito, sono attimi di smarrimento, non capisco più nulla, se non che mia moglie mi spinge all'indietro con forza e corre nella stanza da bagno per continuare a rigurgitare.

Sono frastornato ancora più di prima, non ho mai visto Oscar in quelle condizione! Se non dopo avere bevuto parecchio…mi spaventa.… Le corro dietro, sono nella toilette con lei, invoco timidamente: "Oscar, ma cosa ti sta succedendo? .. Ma tu stai male …"

Oscar tira su la testa dalla bacinella, mi guarda furiosa e mi dice: "Certo che sto male Andrè, non lo vedi?"

"Oscar, ma perché ti arrabbi in questo modo, forse è per via dei commenti che ho fatto sugli affreschi?"

"Andrè … io sto male e tu pensi a quei dannatissimi affreschi …"

Non finisce che vedo l'ennesimo conato di vomito ….

"Oscar … tu … tu … stai davvero male! …. Cosa posso fare per te?!"

Vedo Oscar, fermarsi un attimo, si pulisce la bocca e digrignando mi dice: "Andrè, credo che tu abbia già fatto abbastanza per me! Adesso sparisci e lasciami da sola … se no l'hai capito, per me è davvero imbarazzante!"

"Sssi … ce.. certo Oscar .. io ti aspetto di la … fa pure."

Le parole di Andrè mi urtano, sembra quasi che mi voglia prendere in giro, dopo tutto quel rigurgito, sento girare la testa, accanto a me c'è una sedia, mi lascio andare, mi sento confusa, stringo gli occhi e mi chiedo se i miei sospetti siano fondati.

Un respiro profondo e ancora un altro. Piano piano cerco di riprendere il controllo. Mi sento debole, con un gusto acido in bocca, stanca.

Sono nella stanza da letto appoggiato alla spalliera del letto. Sono preoccupato, penso ad Oscar … forse ….. ma! … Mi guardo la camicia ed i pantaloni: sono sporchi di vomito, le mie dita sfiorano appena i bottoni della camicia e con snervante lentezza l'apro, la sfilo, l'appoggio sulla prima sedia che mi capita, mi avvicino al tavolo dove ho appoggiato le borse, sono ancora chiuse, non abbiamo avuto nemmeno il tempo di disfarle. Apro la mia, e tiro fuori la prima camicia che mi capita tra le mani, sono alla ricerca dei pantaloni …. Eccoli qua! …Sento Oscar in bagno lamentarsi per il mal di stomaco, devo affrettarmi a cambiarmi, non vorrei che chiedesse il mio aiuto all'improvviso e si arrabbiasse chissà per quale motivo con me. Mi sfilo velocemente il pantalone sporco, e con molta fretta metto quelli puliti, non faccio in tempo a infilarmi la camicia, quando all'improvviso sento la sua voce ….. forse sarebbe il caso di dire un urlo.

"ANDREEE'! …."

Sobbalzo, corro da lei, mi precipito nella stanza da bagno, la guardo, è seduta, è pallida come un cencio.

"Oscar stai meglio?"

"ANDRE' MA MI HAI VISTA? HO PER CASO L'ARIA DI CHI STA BENE?"

"Ca calmati Oscar ti prego … se ti agiti potresti sentirti peggio …"

"Peggio di così è impossibile Andrè …."

"Dimmi Oscar cosa posso fare per ….."

"Andrè se non sbaglio ti ho già detto che tu hai già fatto abbastanza per me quindi …"

"Si si Oscar … adesso sparisco …"

"SI PUÒ SAPERE DOVE VAI ADESSO? …"

"Io .. io veramente ….!"

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte …."

"Va bene Oscar come vuoi rimango con te nella toilette, anche tutta la notte se tu lo vorrai!"

"Ma non dire stupidaggini! Vedi piuttosto di cercarmi il libro che mi ha dato il dottor Lassonne!"

"Libro? Lassonne ti ha dato un libro?"

"Andrè non fare domande e vai a cercarlo …"

"Ma se non mi dici dove lo hai messo, dove lo trovo Oscar?!"

"Nella mia borsa Andrè, dove credi che lo tenga?!"

"Non lo so Oscar, co…. comunque non agitarti che adesso te lo porto immediatamente! … Vado."

Ho le vertigini, mi porto la mano alla fronte, i miei pensieri sono confusi, penso alle parole del dottor Lassonne, ai sintomi di un'eventuale gravidanza, questa poi non ci voleva, siamo ancora nel bel mezzo della missione ed io potrei essere incinta! …. Oh cosa accadrà adesso?

Sto frugando nella borsa di Oscar, c'è tanta roba che fatico a cercare il libro che mi ha chiesto, comincio a tirare fuori la roba ma niente …. forse è nell'altra ora cerco….

Mi giunge la voce di mia moglie: "ANDRE', SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STAI COMBINANDO? PERCHE' CI STAI METTENDO TANTO TEMPO?"

"Oscar, non riesco a trovare il libro."

"HAI GUARDATO NELL'ALTRA BORSA?"

"E' quello che sto facendo."

Sposto l'ultimo indumento ed eccolo qua!

"L'ho trovato Oscar, adesso te lo porto."

Vedo Andrè entrare nella stanza con il libro in mano, tendo la mano e gli dico: "Su da qua!"

Non ho nemmeno sbirciato copertina, le porgo il libro e con fare sfuggevole leggo sulla copertina _"De Graviditate: symptomata et medicinae"_ Rimango senza parole, vedo Oscar aprirlo in tutta fretta e comincia a leggere, dopo un po' mi guarda con i suoi occhioni azzurri, mi dice; "Andrè .. secondo il libro….Io…io sarei incinta! …"

"Co come secondo il libro?! Perché forse non lo sei .. o .. o ne dubiti?!"

"Andrè senti, ascolta: I sintomi riconducibili ad una gravidanza, sono: vomito capogiri, mancamento, pallore, stanchezza e mancanza di perdite mensili … Andrè qui .. qui dice che sono incinta!"

"O .. Oscar ne sei sicura? Ma da quanto tempo non hai le tue perdite?"

"Andrè, non è possibile … mi sembri il dottor Lassonne …"

"Ma Oscar tu mi hai detto che l'assenza di perdite, è tra i sintomi di una gravidanza, ed io ti ho semplicemente domandato da quanto tempo non le hai … tutto qui! .. E vedi di non arrabbiarti."

"I .. Io .. Veramente non .. non me lo ….. aspetta …. Si … adesso ricordo .. dovevano esserci la settimana scorsa e invece ….. Andrè….. non c'è dubbio, sono sicura che presto avremo un bambino."

"Ne sei sicura Oscar?"

"No dico...ma...Andrè! Sono domande da farsi? Eppure dividiamo il letto tutte le notti!

Vedo lo sguardo di Andrè illuminarsi dall'emozione, mi solleva dalla sedia mi prende in braccio, mi posa un bacio sulle labbra e mi porta in camera da letto.

Mi adagia sul letto e mi sussurra: "Madame Grandier .. lo sapete che Vi amo?!"

La rabbia e la tensione che avevo dentro, svanisce, mi rilasso tra le sue braccia e ricambio il suo bacio appassionato ….

_**Cosa accade dopo aver pubblicato il capitolo?**_

_**Ecco svelati alcuni retroscena!**_

_**Protagonista indiscusso: Il nostro amato e tanto caro: **__**Gen. Augustin Reinyer François comte de Jarjayes, Alain de Sassoin, Aizram e Terry.**_

_**In questo siparietto, il nostro Generalone onorerà le sue più affezionate lettrici, un angolo comico tutto per loro.**_

_**A Terry ed Aizram non resta che augurarvi buon divertimento! **_

_**Alain**_: Ah ahahah… Generale ah ah ah ah! …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere perché ridi come un deficiente Sassoin?"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah Rido perché ho il cuor leggero Generale ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Spiegati meglio imbecille!"

_**Alain:**_ " Si certo certo Generale! … Le nostre splendide autrici, Signore, non Vi sembra che ci abbiano riservato un trattamento a dir poco sublime?"

_**Generale:**_ "Senti Sassoin, se ti riferisci al fatto che quelle due ci abbiano rifilati in un bordello, io non so cosa ci sia di tanto divertente, anzi trovo la loro piuma davvero deplorevole! Eppure l'altra volta che ci siamo visti, le avevo espressamente invitate a non fare nulla di simile, invece niente! .. Quando quelle due streghe si mettono in testa qualcosa, non c'è verso di farle cambiare idea, maledizione!"

_**Alain: "**_Ah ah ah .. Su Generale non fate così, calmateVi ah ah ah! .. Sarà, ma io lo trovo così divertente ah ah ah!""

_**Generale:**_ "E smettila di ridere Sassoin, mi dai su i nervi!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah .. Ge Generale questa è troppo ah ah ah ...Madame Terry avrà avuto anche l'idea di mandarci nel bordello del Guercio Ah ah ah …. Ma .. madamigella Aizram ha dato il colpo di grazia ah ah ah … è tutto merito suo se nelle nostre stanze abbiamo trovato quelle opere d'arte a dir poco eccellenti ah ah ah … degne di Michelangelo Buonarroti ah ah ah!"

**Generale:** "SEI UN DEFICIENTE SASSOIN!"

_**Alain:**_ " Si si lo so Generale … lo so ah ah ah .. non preoccupateVi Signore, appena torneremo a Parigi, mi arresto da solo, andrò io stesso in cella di rigore ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh mio Dio! Ma questo cos'ha da ridere tanto! … Non vorrei che quelle due gli abbiano attaccato le pulci, sarebbe il colmo!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ma quali pulci Generale, che io sto morendo dal ridere ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si ridi pure, ma anch'io ho un buon motivo per ridere ih ih ih!"

_**Alain:**_ "Davvero Signore? Uhmm… Su raccontatemi, perché avete quell'aria felice?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah Ah .. Più che felice, mi ritengo soddisfatto Sassoin, e vuoi sapere perché?"

_**Alain:**_ "Avanti Generale, parlate, sono tutto orecchie ….. Sapete quanto sono curioso! Su avanti parlate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … Sappi Sassoin che mi sono recato in incognito nella mia Contea e …."

_**Alain:**_ "E? …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ho cercato, e finalmente ho trovato il suo palazzo .."

_**Alain:**_ "Il palazzo di chi .. Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma di quell'autrice ….. Aizram … da strapazzo, sono entrato furtivamente nella sua villa, lei nemmeno si è accorta della mia presenza. L'ho spiata, era in camera sua, l'ho sentita ridere come un'ossessa, manovrava il suo strumento di tortura, naturalmente lo utilizzava contro di me! …"

_**Alain:**_ "Possibile Generale?! .. Una dama tanto a modo, non credo che sia capace di fare dispetti al prossimo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sta zitto Sassoin, parli bene tu, visto che hai un trattamento preferenziale! Sappi che progettava con Madame Terry il luogo in cui mandarci!"

_**Alain:**_ "Allora parlate sul serio, quando dite che Vi siete nascosto e l'avete spiata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non solo Sassoin; ascolta .. dunque .. ho aspettato pazientemente dietro la tenda e ho atteso che lasciasse la sua stanza, e sai cosa ho fatto?"

_**Alain:**_ "Certo che no Generale, cosa avete fatto? "

_**Generale:**_ "Ho approfittato del fatto che andasse in bagno e .. zac .. ho dato la chiave e l'ho chiusa dentro ih ih ih!"

_**Alain:**_ "COSA AVETE FATTO? A UNA DAMA COME LEI PER GIUNTA!"

_**Generale:**_ "Hai capito benissimo Sassoin, l'ho chiusa in bagno per impossessarmi del suo strano strumento di tortura, speravo che potessi modificare il capitolo e invece niente, la strega l'aveva reso inaccessibile ed io non ho potuto fare nulla! Capito Sassoin?!"

_**Alain:**_ "Si certo ho capito, ma poi cosa è successo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono arrivato troppo tardi, non ho potuto fare nessuna modifica sul capitolo, che tutti oramai hanno letto .. però Sassoin, sono riuscito a scrivere una missiva."

_**Alain:"**_Una missiva? A chi l'avete indirizzata?"

_**Generale: **_"Come a chi? Ma dico, tu sarai anche un bravo soldato, ma quando si tratta di ragionare, sei un perfetto fallimento Sassoin! …. Ho scritto la missiva a quelle due autrici da strapazzo .. tonto!"

_**Alain**_:"Ih ih ih … cosa avete scritto a quelle due simpatiche donzelle?"

_**Generale:"**_Simpatiche dici? Io le chiamerei arpie, altro che simpatiche! … Ascolta, ho intimato loro … ihi h ih … le ho detto che debbono smetterla di ridicolizzarmi continuamente, altrimenti arrivo con il mio esercito non solo nelle mia Contea, ma sono capacissimo di scendere in Puglia e farmi giustizia da solo!"

_**Alain:**_ "In Puglia? Ma cosa centra adesso la Puglia?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, ma si può sapere dove vivi? A Già, tu non pensi ad altro che a quello stupido libro ed agli affreschi che hai viso in camera!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah… E cosa vorreste farmi? .. Mi arrestereste? E magari mi condurreste dritta dritta alla Bastiglia, vero Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sempre siete qui a mettere naso nelle mie conversazioni, vero madame?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma come, non lo sapete che ho un ottimo maestro? Ah ah ah!"

_**Alain:**_ "Quanto mi piace questa autrice, è decisamente fuori dalle righe!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitto Sassoin! ….. Comunque come minimo Madame Vi porterei via e Vi arresterei, ma di sicuro non sareste la sola ma Vi farebbe compagnia la Vostra amica!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi! Ma che esagerato che siete! E poi , tutto per uno scherzetto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scherzetto dite? Voi lo chiamate scherzetto averci mandati tutti in un bordello?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Un momento Generale, l'idea del bordello, è partita da Terry, io mi sono semplicemente deliziata della sua magnifica idea, suggerendole di aggiungere alcuni dettagli ! … Sapete, quei deliziosi dipinti sulle pareti, tutto qui! Ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "E già! .. A Voi pare poco, non è vero? Voi avete dimenticato che al nostro seguito, ci sono le mie tre candide e pure figliole che di sicuro si saranno sentite in imbarazzo a guardare certe cose!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dite Signore! Forse non avrà fatto molto piacere al Comandate, ma sono sicuro che madame Joséphine si sarà certamente deliziata con il Marchese ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO SASSOIN SMETTILA DI DIRE ERESIE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale basta! Non fate la vittima, l'offesa qui sono io! Voi siete entrato in casa mia, avete violato la mia intimità e come se non bastasse mi avete chiusa in bagno! Ma dico sono cose da fare? Ma lo sapete che se io volessi, Vi farei arrestare per violazione di domicilio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Impossibile, sono un Generale dell'esercito francese e non è possibile che Voi possiate farmi arrestare dalla Gendarmeria italiana!"

_**Aizram: "**_Voi credete Generale? Ne siete davvero sicuro?"

_**Generale**_: "Certo che si!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi Madame cosa avete da ridere?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Io Generale?! Nulla! .. Ascolto le Vostre lamentele e nient'altro, sappiate che Voi mi divertite un mondo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sarebbe a dire che Vi diverto?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma come, non avete letto ancora la risposta che Aizram ed io Vi abbiamo inviato?"

_**Generale:**_ "No Madame, non ho ancora ricevuto la Vostra missiva, se non Vi dispiace, potreste anticiparmela?!"

_**Terry: "**_Certo! .. Dunque … ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:"**_E ora cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Terry: "**_Niente niente Generale è solo che Voi siete un ingrato, e non è giusto che chiudiate Aizram in bagno e minacciate me, dicendo che sareste capace di arrivare fino nel sud Italia con il Vostro esercito per arrestarmi, dopo che Vi abbiamo reso tanto popolare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Popolare dite?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si popolare! Ma non Vi rendete conto che avete fatto una strage di cuori tra le lettrici? Tutte Vi amano, tutte Vi cercano, tutte Vi vogliono conoscere e parlare con Voi! Tutto questo interesse non ce l'hanno nemmeno per il bel tenebroso di Andrè!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento, non è proprio così Madame, l'altro giorno Madame Fatacristallina ha detto: "Ho parlato con Andrè adesso posso anche morire" .. ricordate? Per poco mia figlia non l'ha infilzata con la sua spada. E che dire di Madamigella squinternata, cioè Australia, lei stravede per questo imbecille di Sassoin, quindi non è vero che tutti mi amano!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih ih Generale, come dice il detto: Tutti mi amano ma nessuno mi sposa!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah! … Madamigella Voi siete davvero tremenda ah ah ah … Un vero portento ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO SASSOIN!" … E poi sappiate che a me interessa solo la mia Marguerite e nessun'altra donna!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Imbecille!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale su … deponiamo l'ascia di guerra e parliamo delle recensioni, sappiamo che Voi le leggete con molta attenzione, che ne dite di commentarle con noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo, ed è giusto che ne parliamo, dunque … un attimo che leggo … ecco qua la prima … ecco e ti pareva che non fosse lei a prendere la piuma per prima: Madamigella squinternata …."

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella squinternata? E chi sarebbe?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come chi Sassoin?! E' quella svitata che Vi corre dietro!"

_**Alain:**_ " Ah ah ah … Capito! Voi parlate di Madamigella Australia ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si proprio lei la tua Fan …"

_**Alain:**_ "Ma perché la chiamate così?!"__

_**Generale: **_"Se lei può darmi del vecchio scimunito rinsecchito, non vedo perché io non possa chiamarla Madamigella squinternata! Ho letto la sua recensione, come sempre si è piegata in due dalle risate, naturalmente sono stato io l'oggetto del suo divertimento. Lei vorrebbe che Nanny mi colpisse con il suo mestolo, a dir suo me lo meriterei, e come se non bastasse, le farebbe piacere che la mia adorata figliola mi sfidasse a duello. Ma dico è fuori di testa? Vorrebbe vedermi umiliato? Ma sapete cosa Vi dico Madamigella Australia? Non vi azzardate a istigare mia figlia, altrimenti Vi faccio fare davvero la fine della Zeta Jhonson, CAPITO?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vediamo …. La prossima recensione è quella di Madame Lucciola … cosa scrive …. Uhmm … dice che praticamente ho dato vita ad un capitolo da solo e …. Che tutte le mie figlie hanno il mio temperamento … Ma dico Madame, se la mia dolce sposa non mi ha concesso un erede, almeno mi ha concesso sei figliole assatanate, non Vi sembra? Per lo meno fanno onore al mio casato, anche se spesso si comportano da perfette oche starnazzanti, l'ho già detto una volta, mi ricordano quelle del Campidoglio, sapeste quanto starnazzano, sono davvero insopportabili! … Non somigliano affatto alla loro dolcissima madre! … Comunque, riguardo a quello che ha detto Madame Lucciola a Sassoin è vero: è un ottimo soldato ma con un'infinità difetti …"

_**Alain:**_ "E no Generale, un momento, Madame Lucciola non ha scritto così, ho letto anch'io la recensione, e ha avuto per me solo parole gentili. Madame ha scritto esattamente il contrario di quello che avete appena detto …."

_**Generale:**_ "Cioè Sassoin?"

_**Alain:**_ "Che sono un ottimo soldato, anche se un poco riverente, e non che ho un'infinità di difetti, e non solo, dice che Vi sono anche affezionato! … Beh Madame in vero avete ragione, altrimenti non gli avrei salvato la vita ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: "**_Sassoin hai fatto solamente il tuo dovere!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh perbacco! …

_**Alain: "**_Cosa Vi succede adesso Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Qui dice che quel capellone, cioè il Maggiore Girodelle, è ancora innamorato di mia figlia! … No non può essere! E non è l'unica che mi mette in guardia! … State tranquilla madame Lucciola che al capellone ci penso io, lo terrò continuamente sotto controllo, a se lo controllerò, lo sorveglierò anche quando dorme, lo giuro! .. Ah un'ultima cosa Madame, io non spio Oscar e Andrè, se mai li sorveglio, altrimenti come posso accertarmi che si diano da fare per darmi il mio adorato François? I miei ossequi Madame!

_**Alain:**_ "Tranquillo Generale, conosco il mio Amico Andrè, state tranquillo, sembra pacato e dormiente, ma in realtà è un leone con Vostra figlia! Vedrete, quando meno ve lo aspettate, Andrè si farà onore ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Imbecille impenitente!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigelle, ma io mi chiedo: Come avete potuto creare un Generale simile? Ma lo sentite? Vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola, non è possibile!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Eppure Alain, con il suo modo di fare, è diventato la vera stella della storia ah ah !"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi, avete finito di prendermi in giro? Devo ancora leggere la recensione di Madame Sara 2000, e Vi prego di non distrarmi, lei si che è una delle mie amiche sincere! … Dunque vediamo cosa scrive … Mio illustre Generale ….. Caspita! … Madamigella Sara quanto rispetto verso la mia persona, altro che quella gatta rinsecchita di Australia! ….. Dunque dove ero rimasto … a si … Che donzella squisita! …"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame! Che donzella, che donzella madame Sara!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma si può sapere cosa Vi scrive?"

_**Generale:**_ "Un po' di pazienza Madame, non mette fretta! …. Dice che conoscendomi le si è avverato un sogno … Che donzella straordinaria!"

_**Alain:**_ "Suvvia Generale, solo perché dice che è stata felice di conoscerVi? E allora io che dovrei dire di Madamigella Australia, visto che ha perso completamente la testa per me? Se non fosse che sono un uomo sposato e innamorato follemente della mia Sabrina, l'avrei presa sicuramente in considerazione come moglie!"

_**Generale: "**_Certamente, come poteva essere altrimenti, siete uguali! …. E adesso zitto che debbo leggere la mia recensione! …. Ehi Madamigella Aizram, la donzella Sara dice che sono ancora più affascinante e galante di come mi immaginava!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa Vi diceva poco fa Terry? Siete ormai diventato una notorietà su EFP, anzi qualcuno Vi ha anche segnalato come migliore attore non protagonista indiscusso del sito, e ha chiesto un riconoscimento! .. Indovinate chi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Io non capisco il Vostro linguaggio madamigella, ma non importa, tanto ho capito che sono solo elogi per me! Un momento quel tono.. quel modo di parlare … ma non sarà stato per caso Madamigella squinternata?"

_**Aizram**_: "Se Vi interessa sapere, andate a leggere le recensioni, e lo scoprirete ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tranquilla, appena mi libererò dai miei impegni lo farò, e adesso lasciate finire! ….. Oh che emozione Madame Sara! Voi dite che Vi si è avverato un sogno conoscermi, ma Vi prego l'onore è stato mio, però Voi mi parlate di matrimonio! .. Mi dispiace madame, ma come avete detto, sono un uomo felicemente sposato, però sappiate che per me siete,, e rimarrete una cara amica! … Poi mi chiedete se mia figlia si è vendicata di me perché l'ho spiata? E si, Voi la conoscete perfettamente, certo che si è vendicata, che rimanga tra noi Madame, in tutta sincerità, ho temuto che mi infilzasse, e così sono scappato, è solo che quell'autrice da strapazzo, mi ha fatto inciampare nuovamente e sono caduto! ….. Ah .. Qui c'è un post scriptum per Voi due …"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa dice Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Sara, Vi ringrazia per avermi presentato a lei…. Almeno di tanto in tanto fate qualcosa di buono!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Che esagerato che siete Generale, polemizzate continuamente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Adesso tocca a … si .. Madamigella Luna, mi ricordo di lei! …. Madame Terry, Vostra figlia mi ha scritto! … Per fortuna che di Voi possiede solamente l'ironia, altrimenti sarebbe stato un guaio! .. Vediamo cosa mi scrive … magari sono fortunato e mi svela esattamente dove abitate e così vengo a prenderVi con il mio esercito!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah… E Voi avreste il coraggio di lasciare una povera ragazza senza madre?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi assicuro madame che senza di Voi verrebbe su sicuramente molto meglio: più saggia e meno squinternata!"

_**Terry:**_ "Oh Ma quanto siete severo con me Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi dico semplicemente ciò che Vi meritate Madame!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su basta Generale, meno chiacchiere e leggete."

_**Generale: **_"Agli ordini Madamigella!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: "**_Sempre tu Sassoin, vero? …. Beh per lo meno, a differenza di sua madre, si preoccupa del mio scivolone … Ehmm? Un momento … cioè … prima si preoccupa perché scivolo e poi .. e poi mi dice che non ho perso il vizietto di spiare mia figlia? Ma dico! … E pensare che mi ero illuso! … Madame Terry …"

_**Terry: **_"Si Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vostra figlia è tale e quale a Voi, possiede la Vostra vena artistica."

_**Terry:**_ "E quale sarebbe Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "La Vostra ironia sfacciata!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh Vi ringrazio Generale, siete davvero buono! … E poi Voi lo dovreste sapere perfettamente: Buon sangue non mente ah ah ah!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ben detto Madame Terry ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "SEMPRE TU, SEMPRE TU SASSOINNN! … FA SILENZIOOO!"

_**Alain:**_ "Agli ordini Signore ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Dice che dovrei piegarmi al volere di sua madre e della sua amica …. Ripiego immediatamente la Vostra missiva e mi rifiuto di continuarla a leggere, tanto ho capito da che parte state! … Sapete cosa Vi dico Madamigella Luna? SCORDATEVELO! Io non mi piegherò mai al volere di nessuna delle due, capito? Io sono il Generale Jarjayes, e non mi piegherò mai al volere di nessuno, a costo di prendere continuamente scivoloni e riempirmi di lividi! Capito?! .. E pensare che si firma come mia affezionata ammiratrice tze!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigelle Autrici, di questo passo al nostro Generale, salirà la pressione ih ih ih!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non è certo colpa nostra Alain, è lui che si agita così tanto per nulla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla? Voi non fate che ripetere che non è nulla, ma non è così, Voi fate e come! … E adesso lasciatemi rispondere a madame Lupen! ….. Però credo che abbia un nome maschile … Ma di cosa mi meraviglio?! Dopo tutto anch'io ho dato a mia figlia un nome da uomo! Dunque, adesso leggo ….. NOO! Non è possibile! Lo sapevo! .. Ho fatto ridere all'ennesima lettrice per il capitombolo dell'altro giorno. Addirittura Madame Lupen mi chiede come mai non si sia spostata la mia parrucca! … Certo che non si è spostata madame, era ben trattenuta dalle forcine, come potevo rimanere con i miei capelli brizzolati di fuori! … Siete soddisfatta adesso? Eppure se non mi sbaglio Ve l'avevo già accennato! Comunque Vi ringrazio, per esserVi ricordata che sono un uomo simpatico e di gran classe. Grazie Madame e aspetto come sempre le Vostre missive!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah ah Siete proprio uno stratega Generale ah ah ah !"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa Vuoi dire Sassoin?"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, è vero che la donzella ha esaltato la Vostra simpatia, ma Voi Vi siete inventato il resto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa dici Sassoin?"

_**Alain:**_ "Su Generale, mi riferisco riguardo "All'uomo di gran classe" ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come ti permetti Sassoin? ….. Ma che sfrontato!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che la tua risata è davvero snervante, non la sopporto più! … E finiscila, che adesso debbo aprire l'altra missiva! … Vediamo chi è il mittente?! … A si leggo …"

_**Alain:**_ "Chi Vi ascritto Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhmm … Ma guarda, una missiva da parte di nuova donzella … LadyAntonietta .."

_**Alain:**_ "E' la prima volta che sento il suo nome Generale, forse è la cugina della nostra Regina!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici Sassoin, solo perché si è firmata LadyAntonietta, secondo te, è parente di Sua Maestà?!"

_**Alain:**_ "Certo Signore, in tutta onestà ho l'impressione che sia una dama che vive a corte."

_**Generale:**_ "Non saprei ma potrei domandarglielo, magari nella prossima recensione ce lo dirà. Adesso leggo … vediamo cosa scrive … LadyAntonietta dice che le nostre avventure sono pazze e confusionarie: troppo baccano, troppo fracasso. Lady come posso darVi torto? Da quando ho deciso di dare in moglie la mia figliola ad Andrè, a palazzo Jarjayes non si capisce più nulla! .. E come se non bastasse, con l'arrivo delle altre figlie con al seguito mariti e figli, la mia casa è diventata invivibile, non si capisce nulla, insomma è il caos totale! … Se a tutto questo aggiungiamo il fatto che ho dovuto tenere tutti sotto controllo, la mia casa è diventata un vero e proprio palcoscenico. Voi nemmeno immaginate quanta fatica che faccio ogni santo giorno, per gestire questa tribù di scapestrati.

_**Charles: **_"Ma Signore, non credete di esagerare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sta zitto Charles, che proprio tu hai consumato nel mio letto, per fortuna che al mio ritorno troverò un letto nuovo, e ti avverto, guai a te se osi profanare il mio nuovo talamo nuziale, stavolta non mi limito a gettarti nella fontana, ma ti infilzo come uno spiedino, INTESI CHARLES?!"

_**Charles: **_"Sssi Signore … io … io … non si ripeterà più Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Meglio così Charles,altrimenti ….. è meglio per te se mi lasci leggere! .. Dunque ….Ah questa poi!"

_**Alain:**_ "Cosa succede Generale, perché quella faccia?"

_**Generale:**_ "LadyAntonietta rammenta le osservazioni e i pensieri impudichi che tutti Voi mascalzoni, avete fatto sul fondo schiena di mia figlia, dice che Andrè farebbe meglio a sfidarvi tutti a duello, per farsi giustizia … Uhmm ….. Cosa? ….. Nooo!"

_**Alain:**_ "Ora che succede?"

_**Generale: **_"Be ecco … meglio forse sorvolare …"

_**Alain:**_ "Su Generale dite pure, cosa c'è scritto sulla missiva che Vi turba così tanto?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedi Sassoin, Lady Antonietta dice che …"

_**Alain:**_ "Che?"

_**Generale:**_ "Che Andrè …. Insomma Lady consiglia ad Andrè di ripagarci con la stessa moneta, visto che sia io che te, l'abbiamo visto in intimità con mia figlia."

_**Alain:**_ "Cosa?! Ma neanche per sogno! Io .. Io … Non li ho spiati con l'intento di …. Spiarli! E' stata una casualità … e basta!"

_**Generale: **_"Concordo con te Sassoin, meglio cambiare argomento, non vorrei che Andrè lo venga a sapere, altrimenti ce la farebbe pagare cara!"

_**Alain: **_"Si certo Signore, una volta tanto concordo con Voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene Sassoin, acqua in bocca! ….. Poi scrive che …. Ecco come non aspettarselo? Anche lei si diverte alle mie spalle! Beh pazienza tanto ormai mi ci sto abituando! ….. Un momento …. Però …. Questa mi piace! … Uhm …"

_**Alain:**_ "Cosa c'è adesso Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih Lady Antonietta mi augura quanto prima di occuparmi del mio piccolo Francois. Oh Lady .. Magari! Se solo quei due sfaccendati si sbrigassero! Sapete, io non aspetto altro che occuparmi del mio erede! … Grazie Lady Antonietta, per le Vostre splendide parole aspetto ancora altre missive da parte Vostra!"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, ce n'è ancora un' altra, eccola qua, tenete!"

_**Generale:**_ "E' di madame Tetide, Sassoin."

_**Alain:**_ "Caspita Generale, ma quanta posta ricevete?"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh .. si .. tutto sommato non posso lamentarmi; come dicono le Autrici da strapazzo, tutti mi rispettano. E adesso lasciami leggere, voglio sapere cosa mi manda a dire la donzella! … Dunque …. OH SIGNORE OH SIGNORE! .. NO .. NOOO ANZI …. SIIIIIIII!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, cosa succede al nostro Generalone?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma che ne so Terry, forse è davvero impazzito, proviamo a chiedere! ….. Generale Generale, cosa Vi succede Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come, non avete letto?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Letto cosa?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma la missiva di madame Tetide …. Dice che Oscar è incinta! La mia figliola prediletta è incinta! … Oh Signore ti ringrazio, finalmente sta per arrivare il mio François!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, siete sicuro di aver letto bene? Dice proprio così? Che Oscar è incita?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo che si Autrice, ho letto benissimo! Madame Tetide dice che mia figlia è incinta! Oh si si finalmente!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale non è che avete tradotto male la missiva? Sapete, con tutto il rispetto Voi siete francese, e per quanto voi possiate conoscere la lingua italiana, magari avete fatto un errore di traduzione!

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale errore d'Egitto! Io ho letto benissimo, guardate leggete."

_**Aizram:**_ " Umm …. E' come supponevo …. Avete tradotto male la missiva, madame Tetide dice: Penso anch'io che Oscar sia incinta, non che lo è generale, ma lo suppone. Mi dispiace deluderVi Generale, ma è solo una supposizione di Madame Tetide, nient'altro."

_**Generale:**_ "Ah Peccato! .. Comunque Madame Tetide, sono sicurissimo che prima o poi il mio Francois arriverà, Vi assicuro che Andrè è davvero funzionante! Parola mia! .. E poi l'ho visto in azione quando lo spiavo nel passaggio segreto ih ih ih! …. Grazie Madame e alla prossima missiva! …. Ops! ….. Ma qui ne manca una .."

_**Alain:**_ "Qui c'è ne un'altra Signore."

_**Generale:**_ "No! Non è quella che cerco, tra tutte manca quella della Contessa Swimmila, non c'è! …. Evidentemente il messaggero sarà rimasto bloccato da qualche parte … forse un agguato, sicuramente qualcuno che è geloso della mia amicizia con la Contessa, avrà impedito che me la portasse! … Ma è tutto inutile, tanto prima o poi arriverà, ne sono certo! .. Comunque Contessa Swimmila, credo che ovunque Voi siate, riceverete senz'altro la mia, Vi porgo i miei saluti e aspetto quanto prima Vostre notizie, Vostro affezionato Generale Jarjayes.

E poi e da qualche giorno che non ricevo notizie da parte di Madame Fatacristallina. Oh Dolcissima donzella, forse Vi siete spaventata perché avete detto quelle smancerie a mio genero e mia figlia Oscar, Vi ha guardato minacciosamente? Ma su Dolce Fata, non offendeteVi, e poi Voi conoscete perfettamente il temperamento di Oscar, quindi non abbiate timore e continuate a scrivere. Vi saluto con affetto Madame.

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, non credete di aver esagerato con tutte le Vostre Smancerie? Se lo venisse a sapere Madame? Non solo le dovrete spiegare di quei meravigliosi capolavori che le autrici ci hanno donato, ma dovrete spiegarle la confidenza che manifestate per la Contessa ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "E' inutile Sassoin, sei proprio un caso senza speranza! .. Il sentimento che mi unisce alla Contessa, va aldilà dell'impudicizia, mettitelo in testa scellerato, e vedi di non offendere con le tue parole ne la Contessa e tanto meno la mia Marguerite, che quando le racconterò degli affreschi che quelle due … irriverenti Autrici ci hanno donato, capirà senz'altro non è stata colpa mia, e adesso sparisci dalla mia vista Sassoin, che hai detto un'infinità di sciocchezze!"

_**Alain:**_ "No un momento Generale, prima di sparire, lì sul tavolo è rimasta l'ultima missiva da aprire, sapete, sono troppo curioso per andarmene senza sapere cosa c'è scritto!"

_**Generale:**_ No Sassoin, quella, è la missiva che ho scritta io alle donzelle qui presenti, loro l'hanno già letta e ne abbiamo discusso all'inizio del siparietto, ricordi?"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah già è vero Generale! … Generale se abbiamo finito, allora posso andare."

_**Generale:**_ "Dove vai Sassoin?"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, so che ormai Voi non riuscite a fare a meno di me, però lasciatemi andare almeno in camera nostra! .. Ih ih ih Come saprete lì c'è da deliziarsi degli affreschi di Michelangelo ah ah ah! .. A dopo Generale! Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete visto cosa avete combinato Voi due?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Noi Generale? Ma se Abbiamo deciso di rallegrare il Vostro soggiorno, almeno fate sogni felici stanotte ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sogni felici? Ehi Voi cosa intendete con sogni felici?"

_**Terry:**_ "Quello che avete udito Generale ah ah ah! … Alla prossima Generale ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Quell'ironia non mi piace …non mi piace per niente! .. E poi quelle risate le conosco … non vorrei che durante la notte mi tirassero un altro dei loro tiri mancini .. no no! Voglio dormire tranquillo almeno questa notte! … Spero …"


	85. Chapter 85

**Notte al bordello (prima parte)**

"Oscar …"

"Cosa c'è Andrè?!"

È ancora presto, appena finiremo di cenare, ci recheremo immediatamente da un dottore, voglio che ti visiti."

"Dopo cena hai detto?"

"Certo che si, abbiamo l'opportunità di poterci andare solo stasera. Lo sai che domani mattina, appena fatta colazione, dovremo ripartire, e poi se uscissimo dopo cena, nessuno si domanderebbe dove andiamo, invece se lo facessimo domani mattina, tutti noterebbero la nostra uscita."

"Si .. hai ragione André, faremo come hai detto, dopo cena cerchiamo un dottore, ma adesso ho bisogno di un bagno, faccio in fretta."

Vado nella toilette, attigua alla stanza. Prima non l'ho osservata. È una bella stanza, abbastanza ampia. Il pavimento è in legno, con doghe lunghe, affiancate. Le pareti sono rivestite da pannelli di legno, così come il soffitto. In un angolo, un caminetto acceso su cui è posizionato un contenitore con l'acqua, così da averne sempre di calda. A terra, sono posizionate alcune lanterne accese, per illuminare l'ambiente. La vasca è ampia, comoda. Mi spoglio e mi immergo nell'acqua. Devo sciacquare via l'odore acido che mi si è impregnato addosso. Lavo i capelli con cura, poi passo al mio corpo. Sorrido da sola, al pensiero che forse, ma in fondo ci spero, Andrè ed io avremo un figlio. Mi passo una mano sul ventre, la pelle è tesa, liscia. Poi risalgo, a lavarmi il petto. Ho la sensazione di avere il seno un poco gonfio, ma sul libro di Lassonne ho letto che è normale. La mia ormai è una certezza. Voglio parlare con un medico, certo, ma non credo di sbagliarmi. Nei prossimi giorni leggerò tutto il libro che mi ha lasciato Lassonne.

Chissà cosa mi aspetta. Ho assistito alle gravidanze della nostra Regina, piano piano è diventata enorme. E le grida, durante il parto. Meglio non pensarci, per ora finirei solo con lo spaventarmi.

Che strana sensazione, il mio corpo è in grado di generare una nuova vita. Un corpo che ho piegato al mio volere per anni, che ho odiato, troppo debole per competere con un uomo, un uomo vero. Con estenuanti allenamenti ho raggiunto una agilità tale da permettermi di compensare la mancanza di forza. Ora chissà cosa accadrà! Non voglio diventare debole, avere bisogno di protezione. Voglio rimanere autonoma. Ci proverò.

E poi, io ho Andrè al mio fianco. Da sempre. In fondo, mi sono sempre appoggiata a lui.

Chissà che madre sarò. Chissà se andrà tutto bene. Il viaggio, la missione, ci aspettano 4 mesi difficili. Con possibili assalti. Dovrò difendermi, se necessario.

Basta, mi sciacquo. Esco dalla vasca e mi asciugo. Chiamo Andrè, ho bisogno del suo abbraccio, per placare i miei dubbi e le mie paure.

"Cosa c'è Sassoin? Perché hai l'orecchio teso alla parete?!"

"Generale, Voi non sentite nulla?"

"Sentito cosa? Ma di che parli?"

"Di questi strani rumori provenire da qui .. oltre la parete! … Ascoltate!"

"Sassoin, se non sbaglio accanto, c'è la camera di Joséphine."

"Si lo so Generale, ed è proprio da qui che provengono questi strani rumori …. Sccc ….. ascoltate ….. non li sentite anche Voi?"

Mi volto appena, vedo il Generale a braccia conserte che con tono minaccioso mi dice: "Sassoin, se sei curioso, entra nella stanza di mia figlia e chiedi cosa stanno facendo, almeno cosìfai prima a capire che cosa sta succedendo! Ma possibile che ancora tu non l'abbiacapito? Sei tonto o tardone?! … No! … Forse entrambe le cose."

"Ma Signore …..!"

"Togliti di là imbecille! Ma dico … ti rendi conto di quello che fai? Stai lì come un .. un.. uno che non ha mai vissuto certe cose?!"

"Signore, io veramente … si insomma … è che ho sentito degli strani rumori e mi sono semplicemente incuriosito, poi ho capito di cosa si trattasse e allora ci ho preso gusto, tutto qui! … Però … Signore, certo che se Vostra figlia va avanti in questo modo, qui stanotte non si dorme ihihih!"

"SASSOINN, SMETTILA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Signore, veramente quei due di là hanno stuzzicato i miei pensieri, evidentemente questi meravigliosi affreschi hanno dato stimolato la loro fantasia ah ahah!"

"SASSOIN, DIMENTICHI CHE STAI PARLANDO CON ME, E DI LA' C'E' MIA FIGLIA, DIMENTICHI CHE IO SONO SUO PADRE, NON CREDI CHE MI POSSA DARE FASTIDIO?! CAPITOOO SASSOIN?!"

"Sissignore avete ragione, cercherò di controllarmi! … Spero che anche loro facciano lo stesso! Ihihihih! … Signore, credo che questa sera avremo due ospiti in meno a tavola ah ahahah!"

"Maggiore, poco fa mentre eravate in bagno il garzone della locanda è venuto ad avvisarci che la cena è pronta per essere servita, dobbiamo scendere di sotto."

"L'ho sentito La Salle, sono pronto, possiamo andare!"

Siamo nel corridoio, c'è un incredibile via vai di gente, in una camera vedo entrare un uomo avvinghiato ad una delle tante ragazze della casa, sorrido e dico: "Generale, guardate che spettacolo, mi ricorda dei tempi andatiihihih! …"

"Sassoin, tu non cambierai mai, ma è possibile che non pensi ad altro?"

"Ma secondo Voi, a cosa dovrei pensare, forse alla mia inguaribile solitudine? Ma Voi Signore non ne sentite la mancanza?"

"Certo che si, secondo te credi che sia fatto di pietra? .. Avanti sbrigati, meno chiacchiere e scendiamo di sotto!"

"Signore, spero che stanotte riusciremo a dormire."

"Perché non dovremo Sassoin?"

"Come perché Generale, ma avete visto che ci hanno accerchiati? Noi praticamente siamo circondati da coppiette in movimento ihihihih!... A destra della nostra camera abbiamo madame Joséphine, che come sappiamo è una donna molto focosa, alla nostra sinistra c'è l'altra vostra figliola, magari più discreta, ma comunque è sempre in compagnia di suo marito, e infine di fronte alla nostra stanza, ci sono altre camere in cui i clienti si intrattengono con le ragazze. Insomma Generale, io credo che difficilmente riuscirò a dormire!"

"Sassoin, se stanotte non riuscirai a dormire, vuol dire che non sei abbastanza stanco, e poi fattene una ragione, nei mesi avvenire, tu non puoi che pazientare e non pensarci."

"Si lo so! … Ma con tutti i buoni propositi che ho, sono sicuro che ce la farò! … Però Generale, ma dico … come faccio a non pensarci se quando mi metterò a letto sarò circondato da quegli affreschi così … spettacolari e stimolanti per … la mia fantasia?"

"Oh Sassoin, sei davvero impossibile! .. Andiamo di sotto, muoviti!"

Andrè ed io siamo seduti al nostro tavolo in compagnia di Marianne e suo marito.

Andrè e Louis discutono sulla prossima tappa che faremo, ma le parole di Marianne catturano l'attenzione di mio marito.

"Oscar, hai davvero una brutta cera, sei molto pallida, e non solo, hai anche l'aria stanca. Dopo cena, dovresti andare a riposare immediatamente!"

Mi sento a disagio con mia sorella, non so cosa risponderle, guardo Andrè e in un sussurro appena le dico: "Ho solo bisogno di distrarmi un po', infatti dopo cena Andrè ed io andremo a fare una passeggiata e poi andrò a riposare!"

"Vuoi uscire Oscar? Io sinceramente temo che se uscissi adesso, tu possa svenire per strada."

Camuffo la mia ansia e con un mezzo sorriso ribatto: "Svenire io Marianne?! Ma cosa dici? Tu hai voglia di scherzare!"

Guardo con attenzione la mia Oscar, Marianne ha ragione, mia moglie è di un pallore indicibile, se Oscar davvero aspettasse un bambino, il viaggio che abbiamo appena intrapreso comincerebbe davvero a preoccuparmi, e non di poco!

L'attenzione di Marianne si sposta sull'arrivo prima di Girodelle, che è in compagnia di Gerard, e subito dopo da mio padre e da Alain.

"Buona sera Signori!"

Noi tutti rispondiamo: "Buona sera!"

Immediatamente arriva il Garzone, ci guarda e ci dice: "Vedo che ci siete tutti, posso servire la cena."

Ribatto: "Mancano altri due commensali, è il caso di aspettare ancora un po'."

"Se vi riferite agli ospiti della stanza numero sei, hanno deciso di cenare in camera, tra un po' andrò a servirla."

"Capisco! .. Allora potete portarci la cena."

Vedo Alain sorridere e guardarmi con impertinenza, gli domando: "Cosa ti succede Alain, vuoi dirmi qualcosa?"

"Niente…... niente Comandante."

Mi padre con tono grave, dice: "Domani mattina partiremo non più tardi delle otto, quindi invito voi tutti a sfruttare il nostro soggiorno in questo posto …."

Mio padre non termina il suo discorso, che vediamo cinque donne avanzare verso il nostro tavolo, l'unica a non capire cosa vogliono da noi è Marianne, che le guarda con curiosità. La prima si avvicina a mio padre e carezzandogli la guancia, gli dice: "Ti va un po' di compagnia?"

Vedo mia sorella impallidire, la sento sussurrare appena: "Oh Signore, siamo davvero finiti in un posto di perdizione!"

Il gruppo di donne ci circonda e aspettano in silenzio, mentre mio padre,senza dire una sola parola, con un gesto freddo e deciso, afferra la mano della donna e la invita ad andare via!"

La donna si allontana, si avvicina a Louis e dice: "E Voi Signore, volete divertirti un poco con me? .. Vedete non vi pentirete!"

Mia sorella scatta in piedi e spingendo la donna all'indietro le urla addosso: "Sparite da qui, e non solo Voi ma tutte quante!"

Mio cognato si alza e, avvicinandosi a Marianne, le dice: "Calmati, non devi agitarti in questo modo, loro vanno via … basta dirglielo!"

La prende per un braccio delicatamente e guardandola con dolcezza la invita a risedersi. Vedo mia sorella guardarlo con smarrimento e gelosia, rimane in silenzio anche se la sua espressione è sconvolta.

La mora che corteggia Girodelle guarda Marianne, con modi composti accompagnati da una risata sottile dice: "Però! .. A quanto pare questa ha tutta l'aria di essere una compagnia di sodomiti … ma io non vado via se questo bel giovanotto non mi dice di farlo! … Allora bellissimo ragazzo dalla chioma lunghissima, cosa vuoi farne di me … Vuoi che ti dia piacere stanotte?! Vedrai non te ne pentirai!"

Girodelle, con molta calma e senza ribattere, la prende per il braccio e l'allontana.

Una seconda si avvicina ad Andrè, un'altra ancora a Gerard, e ancora un'altra ad Alain, che scostandola appena, con garbo, con tono tranquillo e canzonatorio, sussurra: "Ci hanno circondati amici, le Signore qui presenti, non hanno inteso che siamo qui solo per ristorarci e riposare!"

La donna ribatte: "Appunto bel ragazzone, perché non riposiamo insieme … vedrai quanta gioia ti saprò dare!"

La donna che è accanto al mio Andrè, gli si avvicina ancora di più e, sfiorandogli la mano che è poggiata sul tavolo, ribatte con sorriso malizioso: "E tu bel moro, ti va di divertirti, oppure sei un sodomita come i tuoi amici?!"

Vedo Andrè sfilare lentamente la sua mano da quella della donna, che non arresasi, infila le sue dita tra i capelli, e continua: "Non ci credo che anche tu sia un sodomita, sono sicuro che a letto devi essere un vero soldato!"

Sento mia sorella, sussurrare: "Cosa?!"

Alain fa una smorfia con le labbra, come se aspettasse una reazione spropositata, lo sguardo di mio padre è più severo che mai, sento lo sguardo di tutti addosso, specialmente quello di Girodelle, sento il cuore sobbalzarmi dal petto, sono tentata di reagire come Marianne, mi controllo appena, e con stizza batto un pugno sul tavolo con tutte le mie forze e digrigno: "Non avete sentito prima il mio amico? Siamo qui per cenare e adesso lasciateci stare prima che vi dia una lezione! AVANTI SPARITE!".

Le guardo una ad uno, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio. Lo stesso che ho con i miei soldati, quando devo rimetterli in riga.

Sento la mano di Andrè sfiorarmi il braccio, e mormora: "Oscar …."

La donna dalla parrucca rossa con sorriso malizioso e con sguardo ammiccante ci guarda,a voce bassa ci dice: "Amiche mie, aveva ragione Clotilde, a questo tavolo abbiamo degli ospiti molto particolari e dai gusti difficili, evidentemente loro desiderano dei servizi che noi non possiamo offrire! … Ma Signori, almeno offriteci qualcosa da bere!"

Mio padre con la flemma da soldato guarda il Guercio, che è al bancone, intento a strofinare un calice, gli dice: "Portate al tavolo delle Signore il miglior vino che offre la casa!"

"Il Guercio lo guarda con soddisfazione, e gli risponde: "Come Volete Monsiuer!"

Guarda le donne e con un finto sorriso, conclude: "Adesso, se non Vi dispiace madamigelle, siete pregate di lasciarci cenare tranquillamente."

"Grazie Monsiuer .. Voi siete davvero un gentil uomo, non come questi … Vostri amici!"

Guardo mia sorella, è rossa in viso, ho l'impressione che stia per esplodere per l'ennesima volta, ma Louis la guarda, invitandola alla calma, mentre le donne si allontanano con evidente soddisfazione.

Immediatamente Alain ribatte con tono canzonatorio: "Generale certo che le donne Jarjayes sono tutte delle valorose guerriere ihihih!"

Guardo Alain severa e gli dico: "Non dire idiozie Sassoin, e vedi di non infierire, che stasera mi gira male!"

"Non ho dubbi a riguardo Comandante, si vede, siete pallida come un cencio!"

Mio padre, mi dice: "Una volta tanto, devo dare ragione a Sassoin, secondo me dovresti riposare non appena finisci di cenare."

"Io non ho nulla Padre, sto benissimo!"

Il Maggiore Girodelle, che è di fronte a me, continua a guardarmi, capisco che anche lui vorrebbe dirmi qualcosa, ma si trattiene nel farlo.

Poco dopo arrivano le prime portate, servite da due garzoni, uno di loro, dopo aver posato le portate sul tavolo, ci dice: "Spero che sia tutto di vostro gradimento, vi auguriamo buon appetito!"

Nessuno di noi risponde, l'unico a farlo è Gerard che sorridendo, risponde: "Grazie …"

E guardando la pietanza conclude soddisfatto: "Ummm … hanno un'aspetto davvero invitante e succulento! … Sarà buonissimo! ….. Buon appetito!"

Noi altri rispondiamo appena: "Buon appetito!"

La cena prosegue nella tranquillità assoluta, se non fosse che l'odore del tabacco che sprigionano i clienti del locale mi da la nausea. Mi trattengo, mangio molto poco, tutti se ne accorgono.

Mio padre mi guarda.

"Oscar, cosa c'è, non hai toccato quasi niente?"

"Ho già mangiato a sufficienza, non ho bisogno di altro! ….

Mio padre mi scruta con sospetto, abbasso appena lo sguardo, lo guardo di sottecchi, continua ad osservarmi, tutti mangiano con appetito, tranne me.

Con la posata sfioro appena la pietanza, desidero alzarmi da tavola, il cibo mi irrita, che strana sensazione la mia! … Sopporto più che posso finché non guardo mio marito e gli dico: "Andrè, se hai finito vorrei fare due passi."

Andrè, che ha da poco consumato il suo pasto, mi guarda e dice: "Si certo Oscar, anch'io desidero conoscere questo posto."

Vedo Oscar alzarsi immediatamente e guardando i presenti dice: "Vogliate scusarci se non aspettiamo che la cena si concluda, ma Andrè ed io desideriamo aggirarci per Vezelay, prima che faccia notte!"

Sento lo sguardo di tutti addosso, sento Alain che dice: "La serata è magnifica, l'aria si è rinfrescata, una passeggiata non può che farVi bene."

Mia sorella interviene: "Andrè fai attenzione a mia sorella, non ha una bella cera, non vorrei che si sentisse male!"

Un lungo respiro, le parole di Marianne mi mettono a disagio, e con finta serenità le dico: "Marianne, ti ho già detto che non ho nulla, sto benissimo, e poi una passeggiata è quello che mi ci vuole!"

"Sarà Oscar, ma io non ne sono convinta!"

Sento mio padre che con tono grave mi dice: "Tua sorella ha ragione Oscar, comunque Andrè è meglio che non facciate tardi, domani mattina presto dovremo ripartire!"

"Sissignore, state tranquillo, il nostro sarà giusto un giro per distrarci un po', tutto qui!"

Vedo Oscar andare via in tutta fretta e dire: "Buona sera a tutti, a domani!"

Uno dopo l'altro ci rispondono: "Buona sera!"

Andrè ed io lasciamo il postribolo a passo marziale, siamo fuori, Andrè mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, il paese non è molto lontano, però se vogliamo far presto dobbiamo prendere i cavalli, te la senti di cavalcare, o preferisci la carrozza?"

"Andrè, prendere la carrozza lo trovo esagerato, per me possiamo arrivare al villaggio anche a piedi, il villaggio non è molto lontano da qui, non ci vuole tanto tempo per arrivarci!"

"A piedi? Ma te la senti davvero?"

"Andrè non ho male alle gambe, ho semplicemente la nausea e nient'altro, posso camminare tranquillamente e arrivare al paese senza alcun problema. Anzi, un po' d'aria fresca mi farà solo bene!"

"Ne sei proprio sicura Oscar?"

"Andrè ti prego!"

"E va bene come vuoi, non insisto … andiamo!"

Percorriamo il sentiero, attraversiamo un tratto di campagna, sulla via, di tanto in tanto, vediamo qualche vecchio casolare diroccato, intorno a noi la natura splende rigogliosa, il sole è tramontato già da un po', scende la sera, udiamo gli ultimi cinguettii, accompagnati dall'insistente frinire delle cicali. Il tepore di luglio si fa sentire con tutta la sua calura, anche se con la sera l'aria è diventata decisamente più gradevole.

Mano nella mano continuiamo a percorrere la piccola stradina che da lì a poco ci condurrà al villaggio, Andrè ed io chiacchieriamo, come ormai non faccio da quando abbiamo intrapreso il nostro viaggio.

"Oscar, io credo che i nostri sospetti verranno confermati dal dottore, Marianne ha ragione, sei molto pallida, io non ti ho mai vista così, e poi stasera tu non hai toccato quasi cibo."

"Andrè, ma come potevo mangiare se la nausea continua a persistere!"

"Si hai ragione Oscar, spero che al più presto ti senta meglio!"

"Andrè lo spero, altrimenti sarò davvero costretta a viaggiare in carrozza, sinceramente non mi andrebbe proprio di rimanere prigioniera delle mie sorelle, costretta a d ascoltare le loro frivolezze!"

"Su dai Oscar, adesso non esagerare!"

"Io non esagero affatto Andrè, tu la conosci Joséphine, lei .. lei .. non fa altro che parlare di … Oh beh lasciamo stare, che è meglio."

"Su dai Oscar, non dirmi che non ti fa piacere fare certe cose, che non ti credo ah ahah!"

"Andrè tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare!"

Rallento il passo, la mia mano lascia la sua per metterle il braccio intorno alle spalle, mi fermo, sento un irrefrenabile desiderio di baciarla, siamo fermi l'uno di fronte all'altro, ci guardiamo, lei con quei suoi occhi colore del cielo mi incanta, sono così puri che suscitano in me una forte emozione, credo che il mio sguardo brami d' amore e di desiderio per l'unica donna che amo e che desidero al mondo.

L'abbraccio, la stringo a me, le sussurro: "Oh Oscar …. Tu lo sai quanto ti amo … ti amo ….."

L'allontano appena da me, mi perdo nuovamente in quell'azzurro meraviglioso, non resisto, la bacio …..

"Come ti senti? Hai ancora la nausea?"

"Si è placata, adesso l'avverto appena."

"Dai su Oscar ormai siamo arrivati al villaggio, chiediamo al primo passante dove possiamo trovare il dottore!"

Camminiamo per le vie, passiamo davanti all'ultima locanda in cui avevamo chiesto alloggio, mi fermo non appena vedo un viandante, ha tutta l'aria di un uomo distinto.

"Monsieur, scusatemi .."

"Dite pure Monsieur .."

"Cerchiamo il dottore, potreste indicarci dove abita?"

"Certo che si, non è distante da qui, siamo vicino casa sua, io vado proprio dalle sue parti, se volete possiamo fare la strada insieme."

"Grazie Monsieur, siete davvero gentile!"

Oscar ed io camminiamo accanto all'uomo che ci domanda: "Voi non siete del posto, vero Messieurs?!"

"No, infatti veniamo da Parigi!"

"Avete detto Parigi giovanotto?! … Uhmm… tutti dicono che la situazione a Parigi stia degenerando e che lì non si riesca a trovare uno straccio di lavoro, insomma è diventata una città invivibile. Sapete, ho un cugino che vive a Parigi, spesso viene a qui per alcuni affari, mi dice che la povertà è visibile ad ogni angolo della strada …"

Andrè continua ad interloquire con l'uomo, che è curioso di sapere cosa sta accadendo a Parigi.

"Be si … non si può certo dire che le cose vadano bene, la situazione è quella che Voi avete descritto!"

"Capisco … purtroppo le voci che giungono fin qui dicono che gli eventi non fanno che precipitare! … Bene siete arrivati, questa è la casa del dottore Laurent!"

"Grazie Monsieur!"

"Ecco Oscar, è qui che abita, c'è anche una targa accanto al portone …. proviamo a bussare."

Con il battente, busso alla porta, poco dopo sentiamo togliere il chiavistello .

Davanti a noi si presenta una figura robusta, è un'anziana Signora che appena ci vede, ci scruta con attenzione e dice: "In casa posso aiutarvi?"

"Buona sera Madame, abbiamo bisogno del dottore, è in casa?"

"Certo che si, prego accomodatevi, non rimanete sulla porta."

Varchiamo il portone, seguiamo la donna che ci fa strada, percorriamo prima l'atrio, per poi trovarci in un giardino stupendo, ben curato. Intorno a noi vediamo un'infinità di piante e fiori di ogni genere, impossibile non ammirarli. Passiamo davanti all'ultima aiuola e finalmente entriamo in casa.

La donna ci dice: "Aspettate un attimo, avviso il dottor Laurent."

La donna si allontana, vedo mia moglie irrequieta, respira profondamente, capisco che è molto emozionata, le prendo la mano, la stringo e con l'altra glielo accarezzo. La sua mano è fredda, sudata. La mia Oscar è poterla rassicurare, in qualche modo.

"Su dai Oscar, calmati, vedrai che andrà tutto bene."

Lei mi sorride appena, ma rimane in silenzio. Udiamo dei passi, Oscar lascia immediatamente la mia mano, è la donna che torna.

"Prego Messieurs, venite da questa parte."

Seguiamo nuovamente la donna, attraversiamo la prima e la seconda stanza, dopo di che percorriamo un lungo corridoio, finalmente vediamo una porta spalancata e un uomo di mezza età, alto, robusto e con indosso il camice bianco.

Appena ci vede ci dice: "Prego Messieurs … avanti!"

Capisco che dato l'abbigliamento di Oscar, il dottore pensa che siamo due uomini. Il dottore con un gesto della mano ci invita ad accomodarci, la donna che ci ha accompagnato esce chiudendo la porta.

"Prego accomodiamoci da questa parete!"

"Grazie dottore."

Il dottore si siede alla scrivania, Oscar ed io prendiamo posto di fronte a lui, ci guarda e aspetta che noi gli parliamo. Guardo Oscar, e poi il medico e con un timido gesto della mano indico Oscar, e gli dico: "Vedete … dottore, mia moglie ha bisogno del Vostro aiuto …"

Il medico non si scompone nello scoprire che in realtà Oscar è una donna, evidentemente è abituato ad ogni genere di situazione, la guarda con attenzione, rimane in silenzio per qualche istante,e con tono gentile le dice: "Madame, il Vostro pallore ed il Vostro imbarazzo, mi inducono a pensare che Voi pensiate di essere in stato interessante!"

Oscar ed io ci scambiamo uno sguardo fugace, la sento sussurrare: "Cosa? … Ma io … veramente .."

"È così, vero Madame?"

"Soffro di nausea e ho rigurgitato, avverto stanchezza e dormo pesantemente …"

"Madame, quando è stata l'ultima volte che avete avuto le Vostre perdite?!"

Vedo Oscar visibilmente a disagio, ma non abbassa lo sguardo, guarda imperterrita il medico, e con tono fermo e deciso, risponde: "Da circa quaranta giorni."

"Capisco, Madame …. Vi devo visitare."

Il Dottore si alza dalla sua poltrona e invita Oscar a seguirlo.

"Prego Madame venite da questa parte."

Prima di alzarsi dalla sua poltroncina, Oscar mi guarda, e con passo deciso segue il medico, li vedo allontanarsi e dirigersi nell'anticamera. Oscar ha le gote arrossate, strige le mani, è visibilmente in imbarazzo. Povero amore mio!

Dopo una visita accurata, il medico mi dice: "Madame, Vi aspetto con Vostro marito nello studio."

"Si dottore, arrivo subito."

Sento il cuore battere talmente forte e l'emozione salire prepotentemente. Mi rivesto velocemente e raggiungo gli altri, il dottore è rimasto in piedi, è di fronte ad Andrè che, appena mi vede, mi raggiunge, il dottore ci guarda e dice: "Preferisco dare questo genere di notiziein presenza di entrambi i futuri genitori, a me non resta che farvi i miei auguri!"

Andrè ed io ci scambiamo velocemente uno sguardo, uno sguardo carico di smarrimento, non mi sento colta di sorpresa, me lo aspettavo.

Vedo Andrè sorridere, il suo sguardo è luminoso, stringe la mano al dottore e dice: "Davvero? … Mia moglie avrà un bambino?"

"Monsieur, Voi avrete un bambino ah ahah! … Madame, Vi prescrivo una tisana per attenuare la nausea. Io non so che genere di vita conduciate, ma qualsiasi attività facciate, Vi consiglio riposo assoluto e dovrete nutrirVi adeguatamente, il Vostro pallore non è dovuto solamente alla nausea o al Vostro stato di gravidanza, ma anche al fatto che, a quanto vedo, non Vi nutrite abbastanza! … Quindi giovanotto, assicuratevi che Vostra moglie mangi in modo corretto!"

"Sissignore, mi occuperò personalmente, affinché mia moglie si riguardi nel modo migliore! … Dottore, mia moglie ha la passione di andare a cavallo e vorrei sapere se potrà continuarlo a farlo?"

"Assolutamente no! Nel caso in cuiMadame debba viaggiare, lo dovrà fare prettamente in carrozza, le cavalcate potrebbero mettere a repentaglio la vita del nascituro. Spero che sia stato abbastanza chiaro?! Se poi, per andare a cavallo intendete una passeggiata, seduta all'amazzone, con Vostro marito accanto che tiene le briglie e andate al passo…..potrete farlo ancora per qualche mese, ma nulla di più."

"Si certo dottore, Oscar non salirà più su un cavallo, Ve lo garantisco!"

"Ah ah ah .. non ho dubbi Monsiuer ah ahah … Siete appena al primo figlio, vedrete quando arriverà il quinto, acquisirete l'esperienza sufficiente, che non avrete più bisogno dei consigli di un medico ah ahah!"

Oscar sussurra appena: "Cosa? Quinto?"

La risata del medico,stempera i nostri animi, un respiro profondo, e dopo aver dato il dovuto compenso al dottore, lo salutiamo e lasciamo la sua casa.

L'abitazione del medico si chiude alle nostre spalle, Andrè mi guarda felice, è raggiante, mi sussurra: "Vorrei tanto abbracciarti ma non posso farlo,questo è l'unico inconveniente che hanno i tuoi abiti maschili! … Però sai cosa facciamo?"

"Cosa Andrè?!"

"Allontaniamoci immediatamente dal villaggio e prendiamo l'aperta campagna!"

Sorrido, e ribatto: "Si Andrè, andiamo!"

Sento la nausea risalire ancora una volta, tento di non farci caso, ma sono troppo felice per lamentarmi. A passo spedito, Andrè ed io lasciamo in tutta fretta il villaggio per avventurarci nuovamente per le stradine di campagna, Andrè si assicura che intorno non ci sia nessuno, mi afferra la mano e con impeto mi tira a se, mi stringe, e senza concedermi un solo minuto di quiete, si avventa sulla mia bocca e la fa sua, il nostro è un lungo e dolce bacio appassionato …

Percorriamo il sentiero stretti l'uno all'altro, ci scambiamo appena qualche sussurro, mi guarda, lo guardo, mi bacia: uno, due tre baci, un'infinità di baci! Credo che per tutta la durata del nostro percorso non abbiamo fatto altro, arriviamo alla taverna del Guercio, senza nemmeno accorgercene, le nostre bocche si distolgono quando udiamo la musica e le risate degli avventori provenire dal postribolo.

Mi allontano con fatica dalle braccia di mio marito, gi dico: "Andrè. adesso basta, altrimenti ci additeranno per davvero per sodomiti ah ahah!"

"Sono talmente felice Oscar, che non darei alcuna importanza, che dicano di me ciò che vogliono! … Sai che ti dico … mammina?"

"Mammina?"

"Si mia dolce mammina …. Che stanotte dobbiamo festeggiare!"

"Umm … in che modo sentiamo."

"Innanzitutto, appena entriamo in questo … meraviglioso posto, ci facciamo portare il miglior vino che questo … bordello offra ihihih!"

"Ma cosa dici Andrè! Tu non lo sai, ma prima di lasciare Parigi, mi sono recata dal dottor Lassonne, e lui mi disse, che durante la gravidanza non si possono bere alcolici" …

"Non puoi bere vino?! … Allora sai che facciamo?"

"Cosa Andrè?!"

"Ci facciamo portare un'intera brocca di cioccolata calda e ci ubriachiamo!"

"Ubriacarci con il cioccolato Andrè?"

"Si, esattamente, con il cioccolato Oscar, ci ubriachiamo e poi ….. lascio a te immaginare cosa fare!"

"Tu sei pazzo Andrè ah ahah! …

"Lo so Oscar, ma pazzo di te! … Quanto sei bella Oscar, quando ridi ….."

Mi perdo nuovamente tra le sue braccia, la sua bocca diventa nuovamente mia, il suo profumo mi fa impazzire, mi inebria, le sussurro: "Sbrigati entriamo nel palazzo più impudico che abbiamo mai frequentato, Madame Grandier ah ahah!"

"Andrè ascolta, cosa vuoi fare?"

"Come sarebbe a dire cosa voglio fare?! Te l'ho già detto: voglio festeggiare l'arrivo di nostro figlio! … Su dai entriamo!"

Dopo esserci ricomposti, entriamo nella taverna, l'ambiente è una nuvola di fumo, si odono risate sguaiate, le note dell'organo suonano un motivetto allegro, Andrè si avvicina all'oste e gli chiede: "Il mio amico ed io, desideriamo un'intera brocca di cioccolata cada, naturalmente anche due tazze!"

"Certo Monsieur, ve la faccio servire a tavola o …"

"In camera andrà benissimo!"

"Bene Monsieur, tra poco mando su il ragazzo!"

"Grazie!"

Oscar ed io attraversiamo la sala, in gran fretta saliamo le scale, il corridoio, percorriamo la parte opposta a dove alloggiano gli altri, per fortuna lontano dal Generale. Tiro fuori la chiave dalla tasca, la infilo nella serratura, apro, in un attimo entro, questa volta io per primo, non aspetto ancora, afferro la mano di mia moglie e la tiro a me, chiudo immediatamente la porta dando un giro di chiave.

La sua mano è stretta alla mia, la tiro a me e la bacio ancora e stringo forte, la accarezzo, la assaporo. Sono davvero felice, euforico. Avremo un figlio. Ancora non ci credo. La desidero, come non mai.

Andrè non si sazia dei miei baci, è così esigente che non mi lascia nemmeno respirare. Sento le sue mani percorrermi ovunque, il suo tocco è così delicato e deciso che mi sento catapultare in un'altra dimensione …. Un brivido …. Tremo …. Che emozione!

"Cosa c'è Oscar senti freddo?"

"No Andrè … e solo che tu … tu …

"Io cosa?"

"Mi fai rabbrividire …Andrè …".

La scosto appena e la guardo, la mia Oscar. È tutta rossa in viso, felice. Sorride. È imbarazzata, forse dal mio impeto, forse da questa nuova situazione, dall'dea di diventare madre…

"Sccc … non parlare Oscar ….. ti voglio …. Ti desidero …. Ora … adesso ….."

Sento le mani impertinenti di Andrè continuare a frugare nella la camicia, me la sfila … le nostre bocche si cercano, non si separano, sento mio marito fremere dal desiderio, il suo essere uomo è evidente, ancora qualche istante … Andrè mi spinge delicatamente sul letto, quando sentiamo bussare alla porta.

Le nostre bocche si separano appena, gli sussurro: "Andrè …. La porta …"

"Oh NO! E adesso chi è venuto a disturbarci?!"

"Come … lo hai … scordato … la cioccolata….. che hai ordinato di portarci …"

"Si … si … è vero … adesso vado ad aprire, ma tu resta qua e non ti muovere …"

"Si .. si … Andrè .. ti aspetto … Però dammi il tempo di infilare la camicia!"

"Si si, fa presto!"

"….. Ecco fatto Andrè, puoi aprire."

Sono tutto eccitato, temo che il garzone della locanda se ne accorga, le mie labbra sono arrossate, penso: accidenti che figura, e adesso cosa penserà? .. Poco mi importa, non voglio aspettare ancora per avere la mia Oscar, apro immediatamente la porta, vedo il cameriere con il vassoio in mano avanzare verso la stanza, ma glielo impedisco, gli dico: "Date a me, ci penso io!"

"Come volete Monsieur."

Prendo il vassoio e lo poso sul tavolo, il garzone non se ne va, aspetta la mancia, capisco , infilo la mano in tasca per prendere in tutta fretta le monete, sono talmente felice che credo di averglidato una moneta d'oro, il ragazzo sorride felice, ma all'improvviso rimane imbambolato, in un primo momento non capisco,ma poi mi accorgo che mi guarda sotto la cintura … ho capito ….. che imbarazzo il mio essere uomo mi ha tradito. Il giovane lancia uno sguardo al letto, lo vede disfatto e sbircia mia moglie, chissà cosa penserà? .. Ma non ha bisogno di replicare, tanto lui ha capito ciò che visto e a me sinceramente non mi importa.

Lo guardo, gli dico: "Avete bisogno altro?"

Il ragazzo ribatte con imbarazzo: "Ehmm … no Monsieur, …. Veramente sono io che dovrei chiedervelo … a .. avete bisogno di altro?"

"Si, che te ne vada!"

"Si .. si ..Monsieur, tolgo il disturbo!"

Il ragazzo tira a se la porta ed io giro nuovamente la chiave.

Sono fuori dalla porta, ho appena portato della cioccolata ai nuovi arrivati, che strano: due uomini che bevono del cioccolato, anziché del vino! ..Roba da donne! …. Ma allora è vero: quella è una comitiva di sodomiti! .. Ma poco mi importa visto che mi ha regalato una moneta d'oro! E poi, che espressione che aveva quel tizio….tutto rosso in viso, spettinato. E…..beh…era evidente cosa volesse fare con il suo compagno di stanza…..

"Ah ah ah ..Andrè .. ma cosa gli hai detto? Ah ahah!"

"Di andarsene Oscar …... non poteva certo rimanere a farci compagnia ah ahah!"

Sono seduta sul letto, Andrè avanza verso di me, mi sdraia, sono sotto di lui, le sue labbra assaporano nuovamente la mia pelle …. Che emozione! Chiudo gli occhi, li riapro, lo sguardo cade sul soffitto, che scena incredibile, sorrido.

"Cosa c'è Oscar, forse ti faccio ridere?"

"Non tu Andrè, ma i dipinti, e poi sono così … sono davvero irriverenti! …"

"Distolgono la tua intenzione da … me? .. Allora non guardarli."

"Scusami Andrè, ma è impossibile non farlo! .. Ovunque ci giriamo li dobbiamo obbligatoriamente guardare. Non passano certo inosservati!"

Scruto le pareti ed infine il soffitto, e rispondo: "Beh Oscar … non posso darti torto, è impossibile ignorarli, sono raffigurati in ogni angolo della stanza … Però che maestria, sembrano a dir poco reali ah ah ! …. Su dai .. adesso ti preparo una tazza di cioccolata … Uhm … com'è profumata! … Ed è davvero bollente!"

Riempio due tazze, sono fumanti,e mi avvicino ad Oscar, mi siedo sul letto, ormai un po' sfatto dalla mia irruenza, e le porgo la sua tazza.

Mi guardo in giro, l'ambiente profuma ancora di vaniglia, con una luce calda dovuta alle candele accese. Durante la cena, un inserviente deve essere entrato per sostituire quelle consumate.

Alzo la testa al soffitto, guardo i dipinti sui cassettoni, e dico malizioso: "Certo che chi li ha dipinti doveva avere molta fantasia…. Oscar, credo che il garzone poco fa, abbia pensato male di noi due …"

"In che senso Andrè?!"

"Ecco .. vedi … io, per la fretta di averti, non ho aspettato ad aprigli, desideravo prendere immediatamente il vassoio e mandarlo via, però …"

"Però cosa?"

"Vedi … io .. ero così … si insomma eravamo lì per fare l'amore che …."

"Che?"

"Oh Oscar possibile che tu non mi capisca? … Si insomma io ero tutto emozionato che … il ragazzo mi ha guardato in modo strano, prima in viso e poi …. I miei pantaloni e ….."

"Ah ah ah … Andrè … non è possibile! Ah ahahah!"

"Ridi pure Oscar, prendimi in giro …. Tanto il garzone avrà pensato che io e te …."

"Forse non è così Andrè? Per caso Oscar François non viene a letto con te?"

"Ah ahahah .. Oh Oscar … sei così incredibile!"

"Cos'ha dell'incredibile Andrè, forse il ragazzo non ha visto? …. Dopo tutto ci troviamo o no in un postribolo ah ahah!"

"Ah ah ah ! .. Si certo .. certo .. adesso vediamo di bere la cioccolata prima che si raffreddi!"

"Raffreddarsi? Ma se è bollente! ….. Uhmm… Andrè è buonissima! … Mi sembra la stessa che prepara la nonna! … Di così buona l'abbiamo assaggiata in Italia, ricordi?"

"Si è vero Oscar, è davvero buonissima!"

Sorseggio…. mi gusto questo liquido bollente, guardo mio marito, e gli dico: "Ci pensi Andrè … diventeremo genitori, mi sembra davvero incredibile! .. Io e te …. Genitori!"

Poso la mia tazza sul comodino, lei mi chiede: "Cosa fai Andrè non ti va più la cioccolata?"

"Certo che si, è solo che ti guardo sorridere, ti vedo emozionata e …."

"Cosa ti prende Andrè?"

"Oscar ….. io e te avremo un figlio. Ancora non ci credo. Sono davvero , io…..ti amo, sono pazzo di gioia! Un figlio! Noi!"

"Si Andrè un figlio .. un figlio tuo e mio! … Nostro! … Se qualcuno ce l'avesse detto un giorno che tu ed io …. Ci saremo amati, io … non gli avrei creduto! ….. Andrè .. mio fratello … il mio amico … il mio amore! …."

Inizio a ridere. Anche Oscar ride.

E' bellissima, non resisto, le predo la sua tazza e la poso sul comodino, mi avvicino a lei ….. le mie mai sfiorano il suo collo, l'avvicino a me … comincio a baciarla prima e a spogliarla poi …. Le sbottono la camicia, la reclino e la porto sotto di me, continuo a baciarla per poi immergere un dito nella mia cioccolata e iniziare a disegnare dei cerchi sul suo corpo. Ha la camicia sbottonata, non indossa nulla sotto. Poso le labbra sulla sua pelle, seguendo i segni che ho lasciato con le dita!

Guardo mio marito, ha uno sguardo furbetto! Sembra tornato bambino. Sorride, è davvero felice.

Sento le sue dita percorrere il mio petto.

"Andrè, ma cosa fai! … Mi fai ridere, mi fai il solletico… basta ti prego …"

Sorride, mi dice: "Non è mia intenzione farti il solletico …. Voglia che tu provi, quello che sto provando io ….."

Poi appoggia le sue labbra, ogni bacio un brivido. E scende…raggiunge il mio ventre, con la pelle tesa, e si sofferma a baciami. Sento il suo respiro addosso, le sue mani, la sua bocca. Continua questo gioco, molto divertente!

"Andrè, ti prego …. mi fai il solletico!"

Scoppio a ridere!

"Se vuoi ridi … sei così bellissima … sensuale … quando ridi! …."

Ho la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto, Andrè continua a intingere le mani nella cioccolata e poi mi accarezza.

"Sei buona! La cioccolata così ha tutto un altro sapore! Ih ihih … Sei comoda? Se non vuoi, se non ne hai voglia, se…..Oscar…..io….."

"Andrè, io ti voglio, adesso!"

La guardo, mi sorride divertita, con un sorriso sbarazzino ed ammiccante. Impazzisco per quel sorriso, per i suoi occhi azzurri, in cui mi perdo. Hanno il colore del mare…..potrei affogarci dentro.

Piano le sfilo gli stivali, le sbottono i bottoncini dei pantaloni, quelli sotto al ginocchio. Ci infilo le mani, piano, leggero, a cercare il nastrino delle calze. Lo slego. Il primo. Poi piano sfilo la sottile calza di seta. Prendo della cioccolata dalla mia tazza, ci intingo un dito, e ricomincio il mio gioco. Passo leggero con le mani, e poi ci poso se labbra.

Guardo Andrè, quanto è bello! Mi sta facendo impazzire con la sua tranquillità, la sua lentezza esasperante! Io lo voglio, adesso. Lui invece gioca, mi accarezza, mi bacia….mi sta facendo impazzire.

La guardo, ha la testa appoggiata ai cuscini, gli occhi socchiusi. Con le mani stringe le lenzuola. Le attorciglia. Forte. La sto facendo impazzire, ha le gote arrossate, sorride, sembra felice. Mi chiama, con un soffio: " Andrè ….."

La sua voce è un sussurro. Sospira, ansima. Si, sono soddisfatto. È bellissima.

Andrè ricomincia il suo gioco con l'altra gamba. Vuole farmi diventare matta. Rabbrividisco ad ogni suo tocco. Poi risale con le mani, fino ai bottoni delle coulottes. Un bottone dopo l'altro, con una lentezza estenuante. Lo guardo, neppure lui può resistere ancora a lungo, lo vedo. Ha il viso arrossato, con goccioline di sudore che scendono dalle tempie. E poi…. Nuovamente .. quel rigonfiamento sui suoi pantaloni è molto esplicito!

Non resisto più, la voglio, ora subito…

Le sfilo i pantaloni e la biancheria, la guardo. La sua pelle chiara, del colore del latte. I suoi capelli, del colore del grano. E poi riprendo a baciarla.

Piano piano, con dolcezza, la faccio mia.

È tutto così strano. Andrè è dolce, tenero, apprensivo. Mi desidera, lo vedo. Ma è diverso, è più dolce, come se avesse paura di farmi male. Come se volesse proteggermi, da tutti, anche dal suo desiderio, dalla sua foga. È diverso dal solito Andrè, mi piace la sua cura, la sua attenzione.

Ci amiamo così, giocando, ridendo, con dolcezza. Felici di perderci uno nell'altra, felici del miracolo della vita che si sta avverando.

Tengo Oscar stretta a me, la abbraccio, la stringo, la accarezzo. Annuso i suoi capelli, bacio il suo collo, accarezzo il suo ventre. Non si vede ancora nulla, ma io so che lì c'è nostro figlio. Piano piano Oscar si addormenta, stanca, appagata, sorridente. Io la tengo stretta tra le mie braccia, le faccio da cuscino. In un solo gesto abbraccio mia moglie e mio figlio. Ancora non ci credo. Certo ci vorrà del tempo per vederlo, non sarà facile per Oscar accettare il cambiamento del suo corpo, adattarsi ad una vita più tranquilla. Ma io le starò sempre accanto, soddisferò qualsiasi suo desiderio.

"Generale, certo che vederVi in camicia da notte è davvero buffo ihihih!"

Guardo il generale, indossa una camicia in lino, bianca. Dei piccoli bottoni la percorrono fino a metà del busto, ne ha lasciati alcuni aperti. Sulla camicia, ci sono dei ricami, di una tinta appena più scura. Sul fondo della camicia, sono state ricamate le sue iniziali: A.R.F. de J. E non ha indosso la sua parrucca…..l'ha posata su un tavolino. Ha ancora molti capelli, per la sua età, tutti bianchi, raccolti in un codino.

"Cosa ci trovi di così tanto divertente Sassoin? Forse tu non la devi indossare? O per caso verrai a letto in pantaloni?"

"Ah ahahah ! .. Ma ci pensate? Io e Voi a letto insieme ah ahah! …. Voi in camicia da notte ed io in pantaloni ah ahah!"

"Ma cosa ti fa ridere così tanto?"

"Generale, io dormirò con indosso i pantaloni e non con la camicia ah ahah!"

"Non ti capisco Sassoin .. forse tu vai a letto con tua moglie con indosso i pantaloni?"

"Ihihih Certo che no Generale, io a letto con mia moglie indosso solo le coulottes, e certo non potrò farlo questa sera Ah ah … credetemi, sarebbe veramente imbarazzante, venire a letto con Voi con indosso le coulottes ah ahah!"

"Ops .. Sassoin tu sei davvero impossibile!"

"Ah ah ah .. Generale, tutto sommato, io e Voi stiamo bene insieme ihihih … Non fraintendetemi Signore .. intendevo come compagnia ah ahah!"

"Oh Sassoin … sei davvero impossibile, vedi di startene zitto e lasciami dormire, che domani dobbiamo partire."

"Generale, da che parte volete dormire .. alla Vostra destra o …"

"A sinistra andrà benissimo."

"Forse Vi ricorda Vostra moglie? Ihihih!"

"Sassoin .. non dire stupidaggini, anzi, dormo dalla parte opposta proprio per non sbagliarmi mentre dormo. Non vorrei che durante il sonno ti scambiassi per lei ah ahah!"

"Che Dio me ne scampi Signore … non vorrei mai essere toccato da un uomo ah ahah! … Vi prego non guardatemi così, in quel modo che comincio a preoccuparmi, visto che dovremo essere compagni di letto ah ahahah!"

Mi infilo sotto le lenzuola e ribatto: "Sassoin finiscila! … Adesso devo dormire!"

Mi immergo anch'io tra le lenzuola, e ribatto: "Però Generale" … Accidenti!"

"Cosa c'è Sassoin?"

"Siamo finiti proprio in un bordello di lusso, abbiamo anche lenzuola di seta Ihihih ..!"

"Basta Sassoin, lasciami dormire!"

" Sissignore, buona notte Signore!""

"Oh Charles! … Sei stato magnifico caro! …."

"Anche tu Joséphine … però non nego che sono affamato, sai, certi movimenti stuzzicano l'appetito ah ah!"

"Anche se oramai è tardi, credo che la cucina avrà preparato la nostra cena."

"Penso di si cara."

"Però Charles … che emozione, non avrei mai pensato che un giorno avrei assaporato le gioie dell'amore in un bordello, io lo trovo così … eccitante! … Charles .. preparati caro ….. dopo cena si riparte ah ahah!"

"Ci avrei scommesso Joséphine ah ahah!"

Sentiamo bussare, deve essere il garzone con la nostra cena. Abbiamo chiesto di cenare nella nostra stanza, mio marito ed io.

"Sentito Charles, hanno bussato, deve essere il garzone!"

"Oh per bacco. Non siamo nemmeno vestiti! …. Aspetta dove sono i miei pantaloni … a si eccoli qua! … Joséphine, tu cosa fai?"

"Non lo vedi? Mi nascondo nella toilette, però almeno passami la camicia, sai non mi piace mangiare nuda!"

Charles, mi lancia la camicia e mi dice: "Tieni cara, e va nella stanza da bagno!"

"Si corro amore!"

Mi nascondo nella toilette, mentre Charles si rende un minimo presentabile per aprire la porta. Il ragazzo entra ed appoggia la cena sul tavolo.

Vedo lo sguardo del ragazzo posare sul letto, la sua espressione è a dir poco stupita, certo il letto non ha un bell'aspetto, si capisce che è stato utilizzato per un corpo a corpo.

Il ragazzo mi guarda e mi dice: "Serve altro Signore?"

Mi avvicino alla mia giacca che è sulla spalliera della sedia, prendo una moneta, gliela porgo, e gli dico: "Non ho bisogno di nulla ragazzo, puoi andare."

"Va bene Signore, se non Vi serve altro, Vi auguro una … splendida notte!"

"Grazie ragazzo!"

Il garzone saluta ed esce.

"Accidenti! … Odette ha ragione, quando dice che questi sono una compagnia di sodomiti! … E' davvero incredibile! Però! … Peccato che quegli altri, non abbiano scelto il servizio in camera, altrimenti avrei potuti vedere anche loro!

Apro il pugno, stringo la moneta che mi ha dato, non l'ho ancora vista … vediamo .. quanto mi ha regalato … però .. un'altra moneta d'oro! Questa si che è un'ottima serata per me! … Saranno anche dei ricchi sporcaccioni, però, riconosco che almeno questi zozzoni sono generosi! Poi questo depravato, oltre ad essere un sodomita incallito, non fa nemmeno nulla per nasconderlo: aveva tutti i graffi per il corpo, certo che il gracilotto che è con lui deve essere davvero un pervertito assatanato! … Ma … in questo posto, non finirò mai di stupirmi!

Esco e raggiungo mio marito. Lo guardo. Indossa solo le coulottes. È tutto spettinato, con il viso arrossato, alcune macchie sul collo…..sono i segni dei miei succhiotti. Adoro baciarlo, toccarlo, e…fargli i succhiotti. Sulla schiena ha i segni della mie unghie, sul petto i segni dei miei baci…

Guardo mia moglie, indossa solo una leggera sottoveste che lascia vedere quasi tutto il suo corpo. Ha i capelli sciolti, lunghi, tutti arruffati. Ho immerso le mie mani tra i suoi riccioli setosi. L'ho spettinata, strattonata, annusata.

"Ah…..Joséphine…..mi farai impazzire….ma è arrivata la cena….."

"Oh, Charles… il garzone è andato via."

"Si cara, e devo dire che quel ragazzo deve essere un tantino strano."

"Perché Charles?"

"Ha guardato il letto, e come se, si fosse meravigliato di averlo visto disfatto! …"

"Ah ahahahah … Charles …. Ah ahahah"

"Si può sapere cosa ti prende? .. Perché ridi in questo modo?!"

"Ah ah ah OH Charles, possibile che tu non abbia capito?"

"Capito cosa Josephine?"

"Charles, qui tutti pensano che noi tutti siamo degli uomini ah aha h!"

"Co COSA?! Vuoi dire che che .. quel ragazzo ha pensato che …."

"Che tu sia un sodomita Charles ah ahah ! … Anzi che noi siamo dei sodomita ah ahah!"

"Questa poi! .. Io non ci avevo nemmeno pensato! … Ecco perché guardava il letto e me in quel modo! No non è possibile! … Noi .. Noi passiamo la notte in un bordello di lusso per essere scambiati per … dei sodomita! …. Ma non è possibile! … E' a dir poco assurdo!"

"Ah ahahah .. Ma che ti prende Charles, tutto questo non lo trovi divertente?"

"Non ho dubbi che ti stia divertendo, ma non certo io!"

"Su dai Charles, non fare l'offeso e vediamo cosa ci hanno portato! Ah ahah!"

"Ridi bene tu, tanto domani mattina,quando lasceremo questo posto, vedrai che ci guarderanno tutti in modo strano!"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ci importi, tanto non ci conosce nessuno ah ahah! …. Su vieni … andiamo a mangiare!"

Prendo la mano di mio marito e lo porto al tavolo.

Ci sediamo a tavola, guardo le portate. Prendo la forchetta, infilzo un pezzo di carne, e imbocco mio marito. "….Ih ih…..è divertente…..!"

"Cosa c'è adesso? Continui a ridere?!"

"Certo che si, mi sto divertendo un mondo, in questo posto di perdizione, ed io voglio perdermi ancora con te ….. E su dai .. basta con il broncio e sorridi!"

Gli faccio annusare il cibo, avvicino la forchetta, la allontano…lo bacio e poi lo imbocco!

Charles fa altrettanto con me, passa il cibo sulle mie labbra, lo lecco e poi mi imbocca. Continuiamo il gioco per tutta la cena….sempre con più affanno. La carne, la frutta, il pane. Beviamo uno dal calice dell'altra.

"Charles … ho un'idea…..aspetta …"

"A cosa stai pensando adesso?"

"Voglio fare un giochetto …. Con il mio caro maritino ….."

"Cosa mi devo aspettare?"

"Un attimo di pazienza e lo scoprirai ….."

Mi alzo, prendo una piuma, la intingo nel vino e la passo sul collo di mio marito. Seguo il percorso fatto dalla piuma con la mia bocca. Lo bacio, lo assaporo, lo assaggio.

Intingo ancora la piuma, la appoggio al torace di Charles, e scendo piano, compiendo delle volute sul suo corpo. Poi seguo la scia dolciastra ed alcolica con le labbra….percorro così tutto il torace ed il dorso di mio marito.

"Oh … Joséphine …. Se fai così mi farai impazzire! ….."

"E' quello che voglio Charles …. Farti impazzire! ….."

Guardo mia moglie, ha uno sguardo ammiccante, felice. Mi sta torturando, con la sua idea. Prima la cena, ed ora il vino. La sua è una dolce tortura.

Mi sollevo, la alzo, prendo le spalline della sottoveste tra le dita, le sposto e lascio che cada tutto a terra. La guardo, sfacciata! Nulla la scompone. È bella, la mia Joséphine. Non è più giovane, ha avuto diverse gravidanze, ha un po' di carne addosso. Un corpo splendido, morbido, in cui posso perdermi.

La prendo in braccio, la adagio sul letto. Poi prendo il vino, ne rovescio un po' sul suo ventre. Riempio il suo ombelico, e poi bevo. Affondo nella sua pelle morbida. La bacio, la percorro. Poi ricomincio…..il vino cola sulla sua pelle, la asciugo con le mie mani, con le labbra. La sento inarcarsi, ansimare. Mi vuole. La voglio.

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra e poi mi perdo in lei.

La stanza si riempie dei nostri gemiti, delle nostre risate, del nostro piacere.

"Oh Charles … sei davvero incredibile ….. formidabile! …."

_**Il Siparietto: La nuova sfida di Australia7**_

_**Protagonisti: Gen. Augustin Reinyer François de Jarjayes, Oscar François de Jarjayes, Alain de Sassoin, Aizram, Terry e Australia7.**_

_**Terry ed Aizram ringraziano tutte le lettrici che seguono la storia "Avventura sulle Alpi"**_

_**Un ringraziamento speciale, va soprattutto a coloro che recensiscono senza stancarsi mai.**_

_**Grazie! **_

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre ma si può sapere perché origliate dietro la porta delle Autrici?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come perché? .. Oscar, non lo vedi? Queste due …. Dispettose, ce ne tirano una dopo l'altra senza alcun ritegno."

_**Oscar:"**_Padre, credo che Voi stiate davvero esagerando, dopo tutto non possiamo lamentarci: hanno fatto in modo che io e il mio Andrè ci sposassimo e fossimo felici, abbiamo una bella famiglia … magari un po' particolare, però comunque a modo, l'unico neo siete Voi, però tutto sommato la nostra avventura è seguita da tante lettrici!"

_**Generale:"**_Sarà pur vero quello che tu hai appena detto, però, rimane il fatto che non fanno altro che farmi scivolare e far ridere tutti! .. Non lo vedi che tutti mi prendono in giro?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, più che prenderVi in giro, io mi rendo conto che siete circondato da molte ammiratrici, non fate che ricevere lettere continuamente … e poi dove le mettiamo tutte quelle smancerie che Vi fa la Contessa Swimmila?! Se solo lo sapesse mia madre! .."

_**Generale:**_ "No! .. Ti prego Oscar, non dirle nulla della Contessa, non vorrei che diventasse gelosa, e poi al nostro rientro anziché accogliermi a braccia aperte, mi mandi a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti! .. No no! Meglio che non sappia nulla di lei! …. E adesso sta zitta che debbo scoprire cosa hanno in serbo per noi quelle due arpie da strapazzo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Povera Marianne! Ihihih! … "

_**Terry:**_"Però dobbiamo rincarare la dose al generaleeeeihihih! …. Siiiiiii! E' quello che voglio, almeno un paio di capitoli, il Generale lo voglio nel bordello ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo concordo con te Terry, gli faremo passare una bella serata movimentata, ed anche la notte….. ah ahah!"

_**Terry:**_"Sai Aizram, nel prossimo siparietto LadyAntonietta, incontrerà il Generale."

_**Aizram:**_ "Tutte che vogliono il Generale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Vero! Ma nessuno ci combina niente, nemmeno le prostitute ah ahah!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma Padre, per favore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma non le hai sentite Oscar? Quelle due ce l'hanno con me soltanto! .. Adesso le sistemo io!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Un momento Padre, cosa avete in mente di fare?"

_**Generale: **_"Adesso lo vedrai … entro e mi farò sentire .. eccome se mi farò sentire!"

_**Oscar:**_ "No Padre, un momento … siete troppo agitato!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME! …MADAMIGELLAA! ADESSO BASTA NON VI SOPPORTO PIÙ!

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, abbassate la voce, siamo in un bordello, qui già tutti pensano che siamo una comitiva di sodomita e non vorrei che ci mandassero via da qui! E io non ho di certo voglio passare un'altra notte in tenda! Adesso che ho appena saputo che Vi darò un nipotino!"

_**Generale:**_ "Capisci Oscar? .. Capisci perché sono arrabbiato con loro? Ci hanno fatto passare per dei sodomita! .. L'unica cosa di buono che hanno fatto è quella di aver fatto in modo che Andrè si sia dato da fare! … E mi raccomando, che sia UN MASCHIO, CAPITOOOO?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihihih … E se fosse una bellissima bambina?!"

_**Generale:**_ "NON CI PROVARE NEMMENO AIZRAM DA STRAPAZZO, SE NON VUOI CHE VI PASSI A FIL DI SPADA!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Sccc…. Padre ora basta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, ma le senti? Queste due, progettano di uccidermi! …..Ma dico, siete davvero impazzite, non c'è dubbio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Siete davvero affascinante, l'ha detto anche la prostituta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Preferisco dormire con Soisson, non Vi azzardate di farmi passare la notte con qualche prostituta, avete capito?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo, certo, me l'avete detto un'infinità di volte, state tranquillo Vi accontenterò."

_**Aizram:**_ "E basta, Generale, qui va via un intero capitolo nel bordello."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, qui vanno via due capitoli nel bordello, ma non hai visto che questa volta abbiamo pubblicato ben ventisei pagine? E c'è ancora tanto da scrivere in questo posticino delizioso ah ahah!

_**Generale:**_ "Voi due, cospirate alle mie spalle, mi fate paura …. Nooooo …! Voi siete una strega!"

_**Terry:**_ "A si? E me ne vantoihihih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Anche se Ve ne vantate, comunque siete una strega, come quell'altra...che ha l'acqua calda in bagno!..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihihih … in che senso Generale, spiegateVI!"

_**Generale:**_ "A casa Vostra, l'acqua esce dai muri... e non negatelo, l'ho visto quando mi sono intrufolato a casa Vostra, Ve lo ricordate?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihih .. Certo che me lo ricordo, lo avete fatto per ben due volte, addirittura mi avete chiuso in bagno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi due siete due streghe! … Nel Vostro bagno poi,c'è una strana poltrona con un coperchio."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Se lo apri...c'è un buco, ed è poco morbida! Ma che roba è?!Dico io..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihih … ve lo debbo spiegare?"

_**Generale:**_ "No...mi fate paura! È magia nera!"

_**Terry:**_"Vi piace la nuova poltrona moderna!? Un po' duretta magari, ma molto confortevole ah ahah ha ha!"

_**Generale:**_ "A tale proposito, madame, cosa ci fate con quell'oggetto! È scomoda!"

_**Terry:**_ "Sarà scomoda Signore, ma Vi assicuro che è di un confort indicibile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bah... sono le nuove diavolerie moderne! E l'acqua dai muri?!Eh? Vi pare normale? Esce dai muri!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihih E' il miracolo dei nostri tempi: non attingiamo più dai pozzi con secchio e corda! Che ne dite?"

_**Generale:**_ "È stregoneria...E le candele?!Avete delle strane candele in casa, non fanno fumo."

_**Terry:**_ "Ops, non le adoperiamo più, se non in chiesa."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io ne ho viste, a casa della vostra amica!"

_**Terry:**_ "Sapete cosa Vi propongo Generale? Dopo l'incontro che avrete con Lady Antonietta, io e Aizram vi porteremo nel nostro tempo e Vi faremo vedere i cambiamenti che gli stregoni moderni hanno apportato, che ne dite, verrete con noi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Noooooo! Bastano queste visite rapide!"

_**Aizram:**_ " nvece Vi catapulteremo nel 2018che vi piaccia oppure no! .. Vedrete che ne rimarrete soddisfatto e non vorrete più tornare nel Vostro tempo! Parola di autrice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono sicur, che il Vostro tempo, sarà molto confuso, proprio come il posto che ci avete mandato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Dite davvero? … Umm … altro che bordello ah ahah!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco...lo dicevo io...MARGUERITEEEE AIUTOO!"

_**Aizram**_: "Scccc… Nella stanza affianco c'è Josephine, sarà una notte difficile! Ah ahah Vogliamo semplicemente divertirci! … E voi farete un bellissimo sogno ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa state architettando Autrice dispettosa?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non ve lo posso svelare, altrimenti non sarebbe una sorpresa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sorpresa? Comincio a tremare!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale vi è piaciuta la reazione di Oscar? Che tenera!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar?Troppo tenera?! Ma se ha dato un pugno sul tavolo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Poteva andare peggio Generale, pensate se avesse estratto lo stiletto e lo avesse piantarlo sul tavolo. Non c'è che dire, tutta suo padre!

_**Terry:**_ "Però che idea Aizram, quasi quasi lo faccio io...ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "E' mia figlia, e l'ho cresciuta a mia immagine e somiglianza."

_**Aizram:"**_Beh, insomma da quello che ho visto , è più turbolenta di voi."

_**Generale:**_ "Voi dite? A me non pare, alla sua età io...ih ihih … beh è lei che ha colpito il tavolo, dopo tutto ha difeso il padre di sua figlia!"

_**Terry:**_ "L'età placa gli animi ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame no no...lei ha marcato il territorio!

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, cosa ne pensate dei rumori molesti che provengono dalla porta accanto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi riferite a mia figlia?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si certo, Vostra figlia Josefhine!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete che Vi dica … quei due sono dei maniaci!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ihihihih ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa avete da ridere adesso?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Maniaci avete detto? Ah ahah … aspettate la notte, vedrete il rumore che faranno rumore quei due ihihih ... Vi dovrete tappare le orecchie con il cuscino ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh no! … E poi i vicini di fronte e Sassoin imprecherà, perché lui è già in crisi di astinenza … povero me! Ma cosa vi ho fatto mai di male?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Allora, siete pronto a tapparvi le orecchie?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nooooooooooo! ….. Oscar, le senti? Cosa facciamo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Nulla padre, non possiamo fare nulla! La storia deve proseguire in questo modo, e noi non possiamo opporci!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sentito Generale? … Quindi adesso lasciateci lavorare che dobbiamo concludere, altrimenti pubblicheremo con ritardo!"

_**Generale:**_ "STREGHE! … ARPIE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Un'ultima domanda Generale, Vi piace l'arredo delle camere? Sembra un paradiso, molto carnale, in cui tutti i sensi vengono coinvolti."

_**Generale:**_ "Disgraziate nooooo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale? Non vi piace l'ambiente?"

_**Generale:**_ "NON MI PIACE, CAPITOOO!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uff…...siete in un bordello, mica in un convento! … Qui c'è un'educazione molto diversa ….. ihihihih Credevo di averVi fatto un piacere e invece …."

_**Generale:**_ "HO DECISO: VERRO' CON IL ESERCITO AD ARRESTARVI! QUESTO VALE ANCHE PER QUELL'ALTRA SPUDORATA, VISTO CHE HA DATO IL SUO ASSENSO!"

**Aizram:** "Ed io chiederò aiuto a …."

_**Generale: **_"A CHI?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non Ve lo dico! Vi farò collocare in un centro di smistamento ih ih!

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dite Donzella?! Tanto lo so che non potreste vivere senza di me, Voi mi adorate!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ora basta Generale, credo che abbiamo discusso abbastanza, credo che sia il momento di onorare le Vostre lettrici! … Guardate su questo tavolo quanta posta! .. Ed è tutta per Voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Tutte .. per me?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si, tutte per Voi, e Vi arrabbiate con noi?! .. Su leggete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhmmm …. Preferisco prima leggere il mittente …. Vediamo ….. Madame Tetide, Madame Sara2000, Madame Lupen, LadyAntonietta ….."

_**Terry:**_ "Sappiate che LadyAntonietta, Vi ha dato appuntamento nel prossimo capito ….. ahimè .. dovremo ospitarla qui, nella taverna del Guercio!"

"_**Generale:**_ "Vorrete dire nel bordello?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Preferisco chiamarla taverna!"

_**Generale: **_"Chiamatelo come volete, tanto rimane un bordello di lusso."

_**Terry:**_ "Come Volete … Bordello di lusso!"

_**Generale:**_ "E adesso, se non Vi dispiace, contino a guardare le mie missive! … Dunque … Madame Lucciola .. ah … Poi c'è la mia, e infine l'ultima .. vediamo di chi è …. NOO! Sempre lei! …. Certo che è puntuale come un inglese!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma di chi state parlando?"

_**Generale:**_ "Di chi se no! …. L'onnipresente madamigella squinternata!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Parlate forse della nostra simpaticissima Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Simpatica dite? … Forse per Voi due, non certo per me! …. E' meglio che la legga per prima, tanto lo so che c'è scritto l'ennesimo insulto, almeno prima mi arrabbio e poi leggendo le altre missive mi calmo, tanto so che appartengono a donzelle comprensive, non come quella squinternata! … Dunque, vediamo Madamigella rinsecchita cosa mi scrive … dunque … che strano!"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è di strano generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Questa missiva …. Metà è indirizzata a Sassoin e l'altra metà a … me. Ma dico, quella sgallettata non poteva mandare la parte interessata a quell'imbecille di Sassion e l'altra a me? Adesso mi tocca passargliela pure a quell'irriverente!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma si può sapere cosa dice?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo certo adesso la leggo, dunque ….

_**Missiva di Austrlia7, indirizzata al Generale Jarjayes**_

Oh mio adorato tesoruccio …. Come sempre sei sempre buono con il vecchio decrepito …. Ma tant'è .. questa è un'altra delle tue doti nascoste! Poveri voi …. Ha ragione La Salle … altro che guardarsi le spalle dai nemici … a buon intenditore … ihihih.

Sempre tua Australia!

_**Generale:**_ "COSA? MI HA CHIAMATO VECCHIO DECREPITO?! E POI SI LAMENTA CHE LA CHIAMO MADAMIGELLA RINSECCHITA?! ANZI … MADAMIGELLA SQUINTERNATA!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre Voi non dovevate leggere la missiva di Alain, anche se per sbaglio è stata indirizzata a Voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, figliola, meglio che io l'abbia letta, non lo capisci? Possiedo un'arma in più per ricattare Sassoin nel caso in cui non si comporti come si conviene ad un uomo sposato….ih ih."

_**Oscar:**_ "Volete ricattarlo?"

**Generale:** "Ihihihih Certo, adesso ce l'ho in pugno, se solo prova a farne una delle sue, mostrerò questa missiva a Sabrina! … Chissà quella ragazza cosa penserebbe se sapesse che quell'imbecillone è costantemente corteggiato da madamigella Australia?! Ah ahahah"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, non sarò mai complice del Vostro ricatto, date qua!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci penso nemmeno. La lettera è indirizzata a me, quindi è mia! E adesso lasciamela leggerla, visto che non è conclusa! …. Dunque …. Ma … nemmeno il resto è per me, ma è per le autrici da stapazzo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E allora datela a noi Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nemmeno per sogno; l'avete forse scordato che la lettera è indirizzata a me? Che Vi piaccia o no la leggo io! .. Magari ad alta voce, ma tocca a me leggerla!"

**Terry:** "E allora fatelo a cosa aspettate, su sbrigateVi che siamo curiose di sapere cosa ci scrive la nostra amica!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un attimo, senza fretta per Bacco!"

_**Missiva:**_ "Aizram, Terry, preparatevi! Nel prossimo capitolo vorrei riprendermi la rivincita col vecchio scimunito.. se è ok! Credo che me lo dobbiate, anzi me lo dovete, dopo che la Contessa Swimmila mi ha presa in giro 2 capitoli fa nelle recensioni e voi.. anche dolci donzelle.. beh- vuol dire che farete intervenire Oscar nel momento prima che stia vincendo.. ma deve essere chiaro che stavo vincendo.. così.. perdiamo tutto e tutti. Deal? ;) Dite al vecchio scimunito, che qualsiasi arma per me va bene:

Pistola? Fucile? ? Mattarello? Battipanni.. che scelga lui.. e stavolta nemmeno Alain riuscirà a fermarmi .. dopo l'epiteto con cui mi ha chiamata il vecchio rinsecchito.. che guerra sia ma stavolta STRAVINCERO' io.. cosi metterò anche a tacere, la più devota delle fans del generale!

Eh si- Karma is a bitch (come dicono su da noi) ahahaha

Un abbraccio anche a voi carissime!

Buona giornata! Kiss ….

_**Generale:**_ "Non è possibile! Vuole sfidarmi nuovamente? Ma cosa si è messa in testa?... E poi chiamarmi sfacciatamente "Vecchio scimunito?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Su Padre non agitateVi …"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici!"

_**Terry:**_ "Dite pure, Signore."

_**Generale:**_ "Manderò immediatamente una missiva a Madamigella Australia, le farò sapere che accetto la sfida! ….. Sono pronto a tutto! … E tu Oscar, durante il duello, sarai il mio padrino."

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, qual'è l'arma che sceglierete?"

_**Generale:**_ "L'arma? A si l'arma … il … il battipanni di Nanny andrà benissimo! … Darò una lezione a Madamigella rinsecchita, che se lo ricorderà per tutta la vita! … Vedrete! Adesso le scrivo!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Missiva da parte del Gen. Augustin Reinyer François comte de Jarjayes"

"Oh finalmente è arrivata la lettera del vecchio scimunito! .. Vediamo un po' cosa scrive …

Bizzarra Donzella Australia, Madame Terry mi ha consegnato la Vostra missiva, dove ho appreso con infinito rammarico della Vostra nuova sfida che avete lanciato contro la mia augusta persona.

Non capisco il Vostro continuo accanimento nei miei confronti, ma se è Vostro desidero sfidarmi nuovamente, sono costretto, mio malgrado, di accettare la Vostra sfida.

Mi avete dato la facoltà di scegliere l'arma, e ho deciso che l'arma in questione sarà il battipanni della mia dolce e irruenta Nanny.

Il mio secondo sarà mia figlia Oscar, il luogo da me scelto sarà il retro del bordello dove quelle due autrici da strapazzo ci hanno mandato.

Vi aspetto quanto prima, per la sfida.

Vi porgo i miei saluti più sentiti, mia dolcissima ed irruenta lettrice gatta rinsecchita.

Gen. Augustin Reinyer François comte de Jarjayes

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ahahah … E così il vecchiaccio ha scelto il battipanni? Per me va benissimo! …. Preparo subito la valigia e mi faccio l'ennesimo viaggio nel tempo. Sono pronta per tornare indietro nel tempo per il mio caro vecchio generale ah ahah! … Ma prima devo mettere al corrente della faccenda le adorabili donzelle di Terry e Aizram! …. Preparo le valige ….. a noi due vecchiaccio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, hai ricevuto della posta?"

_**Terry:**_ "E' di Australia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa dice?"

_**Terry:**_ "Tieni, leggi!"

**Aizram:** "Uhmm … vediamo …..

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Vi prego, leggete ad alta voce, visto che sicuramente sono io l'oggetto in questione!

_**Aizram:**_ "Avete ragione Generale, è rivolta a voi …. Ve la leggo …..

_**Missiva da parte di Australia7 al Gen. Augustin Francois Reynier Comte de Jarjayes**_

"Carissime amiche, mo tocca a me la rivincita.. io mi prendo il mio tesoruccio come secondo naturalmente! E stavolta DOVRO' vincere io! Me lo dovete! … Il vecchio scimunito come arma ha scelto il battipanni di nanny? Per me va benissimo, io porterò con me, quello della mia bisnonna! E ditegli che il mio è resistente, e sferrerò i colpi più potenti che abbia dato in vita mia!

Adesso devo scappare per pranzo, prima che mia madre mi tiri dietro il forchettone che ha usato x tirare su gli spaghetti! Veramente è pronto in tavolo che poi di volata via..

Scusate la fretta.. baciotto Australia7

_**Generale:**_ "Ma sentitela come parla! … Ma dico, questa Madamigella è proprio fuori testa! Vuole il duello? Che vada! Stavolta le darò una lezione che non scorderà tanto facilmente!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre Vi prego di non dimenticare che comunque si tratta di una dama, e per di più ha segnalato la nostra avventura come una delle storie migliori che abbia mai letto!"

_**Generale:**_ "E ci credo figlia, si sta divertendo come una matta grazie alle mie figuracce, ci mancava solo che non lo facesse presente all'amministrazione!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre Vi prego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Parli così solo perché non è infatuata di Andrè ma di quell'imbecille di Sassoin! Volevo vedere se al posto di Madamigella Australia, ci fossero state Madame Fatacristallina e Madame Sara! Ricordi come ti inalberasti quando fecero le svenevoli con Andrè?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Vi prego Padre, non me lo ricordate altrimenti …"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo vedi?! Lo vedi?! … Ad ognuno i propri problemi, e il mio si chiama Madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Parli di me vecchio scimunito? Sappiate che qui con me non c'è la Contessa Swimmila a proteggerVi … la vostra benefattrice chissà dov'è adesso! Intanto con me c'è il mio tesoruccio che mi farà da secondo in questo duello!"

_**Generale:**_ "AH SIETE QUI MADAMIGELLA RINSECCHITA!"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale Vi prego, dove è finito il Vostro bon ton?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin non te ne uscire con questo linguaggio! Piuttosto vedi di insegnare a Madamigella un po' del tuo bon ton!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah … Allora Generale da strapazzo, sei pronto? Come vedi ho portato il battipanni della mia bisnonna! Allora dove andiamo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Arrivo subito Madamigella, il tempo di prendere il battipanni che mi ha mandato nanny, e poi Vi farò vedere io! …. Il duello si svolgerà fuori dal bordello!""

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ahahah bordello ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh e adesso cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ahahah … Sei finito in un bordello ah ahah …. Grandi Terry e Aizram, è il posto adatto a questo vecchio scimunito ah ahah !"

_**Generale:**_ "MA COME VI PERMETTETE? SE SONO FINITO IN QUESTO POSTACCIO, LA COLPA E' SOLAMENTE DI QUESTE … STREGHE!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Non ti permetto di offendere le mie amiche! Aizram, Terry, con questo duello vendicherò anche Voi! … E poi vedremo se continuerai a rivolgerti a loro con questi epiteti brutto scimunito!"

_**Alain:**_ "Dolcissima Donzelletta … prego precediamo il nostro Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma sentilo! .. Adesso la chiama .. Donzelletta! Si, ci manca solamente che le reciti una poesia: La Donzelletta che vien dalla campagna!"

_**Terry:**_ "Però Aizram, che idea!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Quale idea Terry?"

_**Terry:**_ "La Donzelletta che vien dalla campagna, la poesia Aizram! Non la ricordi? L'abbiamo tutti studiata a scuola! .. Perché non la scriviamo noi in quest'epoca così anticipiamo Giacomo Leopardi!"

_**Aizram: **_" ihihih … Terry sei un vulcano di idee ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere cosa dite Voi due?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Niente niente Generale, piuttosto usciamo che Australia ci sta aspettando!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, ma si può sapere dove andate senza il battipanni?"

_**Generale:**_ "A si il battipanni …. Ecco qua … adesso possiamo andare!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Sono qua Generale da strapazzo, ma quanto tempo ci avete messo per arrivare? Ho ragione io, altro che missione tu dovresti andare in pensione ihihih!"

_**Alain: **_"Ihihihih ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Zitto tu imbecille di Sassoin! ….. E Voi madamigella .. fatevi avanti … Su forza!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Certo che mi faccio avanti! ….. Ecco prendi scimunito …. Ops …."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa Vi succede …. Mi avete mancato o sbaglio ihiihih!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ridi ridi … vecchio pensionato .. tieni …!"

_**Generale:**_ "AHI … accidenti la gatta rinsecchita mi ha colpito!"

_**Australia7:**_ " Ihihih …. Visto? …. A quanto pare il mio vecchio battipanni funziona bene! ..Aspettate che sferro un altro colpo! ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Ride bene, chi ride ultimo ….. ecco qua! …. Uno a uno! Ihihihih! … E il mio colpo non è stato forte, vi ho solo sfiorato per riguardo al fatto che siete una donna! … Almeno credo che lo siate …. Sinceramente comincio ad avere qualche dubbio!"

_**Australia7:**_ "A si?! Anche questo ….. e così vecchiaccio pensionato, dubiti che io sia una donna?"

_**Generale:**_ "Permettetemi di avere qualche dubbio, visto il vostro discutibile atteggiamento! .. E poi se io e gli altri in questo dannato bordello siamo stati additati come sodomiti, non vedo perché io non possa mettere in discussione la vostra femminilità!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Alain questo duello non mi piace affatto: è troppo cruento!"

_**Alain:**_ "Comandante, nemmeno a me piace, cosa facciamo?"

**Oscar:** "Vedi Alain, se le stanno dando di santa ragione …."

_**Alain:**_ "E' vero Comandante … Però è pur vero che Australia picchia forte, invece Vostro padre la sfiora appena, per riguardo al suo status femminile! … Così potrebbero andare avanti per ore, e non vorrei che il Generale si rimetta in viaggio tutto indolenzito, sapete un eventuale attacco da parte dei ribelli, e magari conciato male non riuscirebbe a dare il meglio di se, e poi bisogna proteggerlo nuovamente."

_**Generale:**_ "Ahi! Gattaccia che non sei altro!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Cosa c'è Generalone, fatto male?"

_**Generale:**_ "Un Generale dell'esercito francese non si fa mai male! .. Ecco tieni dannata gattaccia! … ihihihih … anche se con riguardo ti ho colpita ihihih!"

_**Alain:**_ "Comandante, quei due sembrano due ragazzini, cosa possiamo fare?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Alain bisogna interrompere assolutamente il duello! …. Alain hai contato i colpi che si sono dati?"

_**Alain:**_ "Si! .. dieci a dieci!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Bene allora che finisca in parità!"

_**Alain:**_ "Va bene Comandante! ….. FERMI! … IL DUELLO FINISCE QUI!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi tesoruccio, ma cosa dici?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, proprio adesso che cominciavo a divertirmi, ci interrompi?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre avete assegnato entrambi dieci colpi ciascuno, e la regola dice che il duello finisce qui!"

_**Australia:**_ "E no! .. Dai tesoruccio! … Non è giusto! … Io voglio farlo a fette, e tu me lo impedisci?"

_**Alain:**_ "Ihihih No Vi prego; io il vecchio pazzo lo voglio intero, altrimenti come potrei divertirmi nei prossimi capitoli?! Ah ahahah … Lasciatemelo vivo e vegeto ihihihihih!"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN! MA CHE DISCORSI SONO? E COSI' IO SAREI IL TUO DIVERTIMENTO?!"

_**Alain**_: "Si certo Generale, Voi siete uno spasso, forse non lo sapete ma mi rallegrate le giornate! Ihihih"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN SPARISCI E PORTA VIA LA DONZELLA, CHE NE HO AVUTO ABBASTANZA!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah … Allora lo ammetti che ti senti sconfitto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non mi sento sconfitto, e se lo avessi voluto, Vi avrei battuta, chiaro?! Non l'ho fatto, per riguardo al Vostro status femminile, che sia chiaro?!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ma va la, vecchio scimunito pensionato! ….Andiamo Sassoin che devo tornare nel mio tempo, altrimenti se tardo, mia madre mi prende a mestolate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene … brava Madame … anche se non Vi conosco, Vi affido Vostra figlia gatta selvatica, e datele una bella lezione!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ma sta zitto! … E non ti credere che sia finita qui, ti darò un'altra lezione stanne certo!"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN, TI ORDINO DI PORTARLA VIA IMMEDIATAMENTEEE!"

_**Alain:**_ "Agli ordini Generale!"

_**Australia7: **_"Arrivederci Oscar, sei mitica! … E mi raccomando metti al mondo Sophie, sono sicura che sarà una gran bellezza proprio come sua madre! .. Ciaooo io torno nella mia Como … nel 2018!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ihihih Grazie Madamigella Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "OSCAR, MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DICI? IO NON VOGLIO SOPHIE, MA FRANCOIS, CAPITOOO? … TI ORDINO DI DARMI FRANCOISSSS! ….. ALTRIMENTI …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Altrimenti cosa Padre?"

_**Generale:**_ "Io … io … dirò … anzi, ordinerò ad Andrè di darsi immediatamente da fare ….."

_**Oscar:**_ "In che senso Padre?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come non lo hai capito? … GLI DIRO' CHE DOVRA' NUOVAMENTE RIAPRIRE I CANTIERIII! TI E' CHIARO ADESSO?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "MA PADRE, COME VI PERMETTETE DI INTRUFOLARVI IN FACCENDE CHE NON VI RIGUARDANO?"

_**Generale:**_ "PER TUA INFORMAZIONE, SONO FACCENDE CHE MI RIGUARDANO ECCOME, VISTO CHE NE VA DIMEZZO IL NOME E LA DISCENDENZA DEL NOSTRO CASATO!"

_**Oscar:**_ " PADRE, SMETTETELA CON QUESTA STORIA, NON NE POSSO PIU'! SE PROPRIO LO VOLETE SAPERE, IO DESIDERO UNA BELLISSIMA BAMBINA … BIONDA COME ME, CAPITOOOO?!

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOOOO! .. TRA TE, QUELLE DUE ARPIE E LA GATTA RINSECCHITA, MI UCCIDERETE! … E ADESSO SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE VAI?"

_**Oscar:**_ "TORNO DAL MIO ANDRE', AVETE DIMENTICATE CHE SIAMO FINITI IN UN BORDELLO? NON VORREI CHE QUALCHE DONNINA, APPROFITTI DELLA MIA ASSENZA, PER CIRCUIRE MIO MARITO! … GUAI A LORO SE CI PROVONO, ASSEGGEREBBERO IL MIO STILETTO!"

_**Generale:**_ "ASPETTAMI OSCAR, VENGO CON TEEEE! ….. VOGLIO IL MIO FRANCOISSS! … CONCENTRATI PER FRANCOIS, NON PER SOPHIE! …. IL MIO E' UN ORDINE OSCAR, CAPITOOOO?!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ah ahahahah!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, mi sto scompisciando dalle risate, non ne posso più ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Anch'io amica mia, non faccio altro che ridere, mi è venuto il mal di pancia ah ahahah! ….Terry è proprio il caso di dirlo ….. ah ahahah … Talis pater, talis filia!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ah ahahahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "DISGRAZIATEEE! … RIDETE ANCHE ALLE MIE SPALLE! … ARPIEEEE!"


	86. Chapter 86

_**Notte al bordello (seconda parte)**_

Non faccio che girarmi e rigirarmi nel letto, credo che stia dando fastidio al Generale.

"Sassoin ti prego non muoverti in continuazione .. lasciami dormire."

"Signore, ma come fate a dormire, non sentite questi strani rumori?"

"Rumori?"

"Si rumori Signore, possibile che Voi non li sentiate?"

"Dove vai adesso Sassoin?"

"Esco dalla stanza, voglio vedere cosa succede!"

"Ma Sassoin, cosa vuoi che succeda! Siamo in un bordello o sbaglio?"

"Certo che lo so che siamo in un bordello, ma io voglio vedere cosa succede là fuori!"

"Oh Sassoin, tu stanotte non mi farai dormire in santa pace. Sono sicuro che i tuoi bollenti spiriti non saranno in grado di resistere!"

"Invece Vi sbagliate, non potrei mai andare con una donna che non sia mia moglie! E poi, se Andrè ci è riuscito fino alla veneranda età di trentatre anni, non vedo perché non ci dovrei riuscire io per …. Qualche mese! … Oddio Generale, solo al pensiero comincio a star male!"

"Lo vedi Sassoin! Tu, con questa missione, ti stai sottoponendo alla prova del fuoco!"

"Generale, la missione si, ma finire in un bordello è davvero troppo!"

"Sassoin, basta non pensarci e vedrai che domani mattina, nemmeno te lo ricorderai più! Quindi, torna indietro e cerca di dormire, non hai per caso sonno?"

"Io Signore? Certo che ho sonno Signore, forse non vorrei dormire io? … è solo che voglio accertarmi che là fuori non ci sia un attentato. RicordateVi che in fondo siamo in missione e potrebbe succedere di tutto!"

"Beh su questo debbo darti ragione … aspetta, forse è meglio che venga con te!"

"Ma Signore, Voi volete uscire dalla stanza in questo modo?"

"Scusa Sassoin, ma io ho solo questa camicia da notte!"

"Appunto Signore, ed io i pantaloni, se qualcuno ci vedesse, cosa potrebbe pensare al riguardo? Magari che siamo marito e moglie. Non so se mi spiego!"

"CO COSA?! MA SASSOIN SEI PER CASO IMPAZZITO, MA COSA VAI A PENSARE?"

"No Signore, ma è l'impressione che date, quindi, io Vi consiglio almeno di indossare i vostri pantaloni prima di uscire!"

"Oh! … Ma non è possibile! Anche questa ci voleva adesso!"

"Signore sbrigateVi!"

"Sassoin se davvero fossero degli assalitori, verrebbero già ad acciuffarci!"

"Si avete ragione, ma è meglio controllare!"

"Oh SassoinSassoin! .. Tu hai messo idee strane anche a me! …. E va bene, faccio in un attimo, metto i pantaloni."

Non aspetto il Generale, esco dalla camera, i lamenti sono più incisivi. Mi rendo immediatamente conto, che non ha nulla a che vedere con ciò che pensavo: sono semplicemente rumori molesti!

"Accidenti! .. Qui si sono messi tutti in sintonia .. ihihih"!

"Cosa c'è Sassoin, perché stai ridacchiando?!"

"Sentite che musica Signore? In questo bordello si lavora alla grande! .. Credo che tutte le camere siano occupate per lavori in corso ah ahah! Mi sa che gli unici che non combinano nulla, siamo noi due, il capellone e Gerard ah ahah!"

Vedo il Generale con l'orecchio teso, fare attenzione ad ogni singolo rumore.

"Allora Generale, cosa ne pensate?"

"Cosa vuoi che pensi Sassoin? Siamo in un bordello dove si lavora davvero! …"

"Già! Solo noi non diamo lavoro a nessuna ah ahah!"

"Sassoin hai finito di dire idiozie? … Torniamo in camera, abbiamo bisogno di riposare."

"Riposare dite? Con tutti questi … rumori, sarà improbabile dormire ihihih!"

"Smettila di dire idiozie, ed entriamo!"

"Ihihihih … Sissignore ihihih!"

"Smettila Sassoin di ridere come un imbecille, che mi dai su i nervi."

Il Generale ed io entriamo nella nostra camera, chiudo accuratamente la porta a chiave.

Il Generale va nella toilette per rimettersi la camicia, mentre mi siedo sulla sedia che è accanto al tavolo.

"Cosa ti prende Sassoin, perché non ti menti a letto?"

"Signore, ma ditemi, come potremo dormire stanotte?"

"Come sarebbe a dire come potremo dormire!"

"Ma non sentite tutti questo continuo vociferare?"

"Sasson finiscila! …. Su vieni a letto e non fare tante storie!"

"Oh mamma! …. Detto così da Voi, quasi quasi mi fate rabbrividire ah ahah!"

"Smettila di dire idiozie e muoviti, vieni a letto … sbrigati!"

"Ah ah ah …. Signore Vi prego non parlatemi così, sapete, potrei equivocare ah ahahah!"

"Smettila imbecille!"

"Ah ah ah … Ora arrivo .. e mi corico con Voi ah ahah!"

"Sassoin, vuoi davvero mettere a dura prova la mia pazienza!"

"Immagino Signore ah ahah ….. E va beh, spero di riuscire a dormire! …. Buona notte Signore! Ah ahahah!"

Prima di spegnere l'ultima candela rimasta accesa sul mio comodino, do l'ennesima occhiata su queste magnifiche opere d'arte, le guardo deliziato, sorrido, e mi metto a letto.

Tento di dormire ma non ci riesco, mi accorgo che anche il Generale, che è di fianco, fatica ad addormentarsi, mi volto il meno possibile per non infastidire il mio compagno di letto: è tutto inutile, i rumori molesti che provengono dalle stanze vicino alla nostra mi impediscono di dormire.

"Sassoin, che ti succede, non riesci a dormire?"

"Generale, accidenti! Certo che in questo posto è impossibile dormire, eppure abbiamo deciso di fermarci in questo posto per riposare, non per rimanere svegli! .. Forse era meglio passare la notte in tenda, almeno lì qualche ora sarei riuscito a dormire!"

"Sassoin, dimmi, quando frequentavi questi posti, venivi per dormire o per divertirti?"

"Che domanda Signore! Certo che venivo per divertirmi!"

"E allora come pretendi che in questo posto i clienti vengano per dormire?!"

Mi tiro su e rispondo: "Ma Signore, io quando …. Mi esibivo ihihih…. Ero piuttosto discreto, non certo come questi qua che quasi quasi lanciano degli ululati! … Ma non li sentite? E poi se nemmeno Voi riuscite a dormire, che avete la Vostra età, figurarsi io che ho qualche hanno in meno!"

"Ma come ti permetti Sassoin?! IO .. IO … CON MARGUERITE … IO …."

"Scc …. Generale … ascoltate … non sentite?"

"Sentire cosa Sassoin?"

"Quest'altri rumori molesti provenire dalla stanza accanto!"

"Cosa?"

"Sissignore! … E stavolta sono ancora più rumorosi di prima! ….. Ascoltate!"

"Charles …. Si ….ahhhhhhh …..si…."

"Joséphine …ohhhhhh…Joséphine…."

"Ihihihih Generale la vera tempra dei Jarjayes è qui accanto a noi!"

"SASSOIN FINISCILA!"

"Signore, adesso è colpa mia, se Vostr …."

"BASTA HO DETTO! ….. SAI CHE TI DICO?"

"Cosa Generale?"

"Prendi il cuscino e fai come me!"

"Cioè Signore?"

"TAPPATI LE ORECCHIE SASSOIN, TI PROIBISCO DI ASCOLTARE!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

Il Generale ed io ci sdraiamo nuovamente a letto e ci portiamo il cuscino alle orecchie!

"Così va bene Signore?"

"Cosa fai, mi prendi in giro Sassoin?"

"Io Signore? Perché dovrei farlo?"

"Perché continuiamo a sentire rumori e parole confuse provenire dalla stanza di Joséphine!"

"Signore, mi fa piacere che lo diciate, almeno non vi arrabbiate con me!"

"Zitto Sassoin, non sopporto quando qualcuno fa la vittima!"

Nella penombra della stanza, illuminata appena dalla luna, vedo il Generale lanciare il cuscino contro la porta, e all'improvviso lo sento urlare.

"SASSOIN TI ORDINO DI ACCENDERE IMMEDIATAMENTE UNA CANDELA!"

"Sissignore, agli ordini!"

"MENO CHIACCHIERE E MUOVITI!"

"Signore, un momento … calmateVi, almeno datemi il tempo di alzarmi dal letto!"

"ZITTO TU! QUI SI FA COME DICO IO!"

"Lo so Signore, ma è inutile che Vi agitiate così tanto, non serve a nulla! Comunque madame Joséphine è impegnata nel suo corpo a corpo con il Marchese, e nessuno può impedirlo ihihih!"

"Zitto imbecille! …. E vedi di sbrigarti ad accendere quella candela! … MUOVITIIII!"

Sento le coperte sollevarsi di scatto, il vecchio pazzo non ha aspettato che io accendessi la candela, è sobbalzato dal letto e, nella foga di avvicinarsi alla parete comunicante con Madame Josephine, lo sento urtare contro una sedia.

Un'imprecazione: " Ahi …. Maledizione Sassoin, cosa ci fa questa sedia qui?"

"Cosa volete che ne sappia Signore, adesso non vorrete dare la colpa a me per aver trovato la sedia sul Vostro cammino?"

"Certo che è colpa tua, visto che non hai ancora acceso quella benedetta candela!"

"Tanto lo sapevo, che era colpa mia! … Ma si può sapere cosa fate?"

" Maledizione a questa sedia! …. Adesso ci si è messo questo dolore alla gamba!"

"Ecco fatto! .. Ho acceso la candela! …. Signore, ma possibile che nonVi stia mai bene nulla?"

"Ma come ti permetti! Io non mi lamento di nulla, è solo che queste ….. voci mi urtano!"

"Voci? Io direi piuttosto gemiti Ihihih!"

"Smettila Sassoin! ….."

Vedo il Generale uscire prima dalla stanza, non appena la porta si apre, si odono gridolini di piacere, origlia, chiude la porta, tende l'orecchio verso la parete e dice: "Le voci oltre la porta non hanno nulla a che vedere con queste che provengono dalla parete! ….. Sono proprio loro! ….. Charles è senza ritegno! …. Passi quella sprudorata di mia figlia, dopo tutto è soltanto una sciocca! Ma Charles, no! … Lui è un uomo! … E' mai possibile che non si renda conto del trambusto che stanno facendo?"

"Generale, secondo me, nemmeno se ne rendono conto, dato che si trovano in un bordello!"

"Sassoin, ma sanno che qui accanto ci siamo noi, non è possibile che non abbiano un minimo di decoro!"

" Sccc …. Ascoltate Generale! ….. ihihihihih …. Però!"

"TI ORDINO DI NON ORIGLIARE PIU', STAI VIOLANDO L'INTIMITA' DI QUEI … DUE DEPRAVATI!"

"Oh che esagerato che siete Generale! Forse voi non lo fat …."

"Sta zitto scellerato! Non ti permetto di parlarmi così!"

"Oh Charles …..uhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Joséphinee …"

" Ihihihih ….."

Vedo Sassoin sghignazzare, mi urta più che mai, se agli sghignazzi si aggiungono anche i loro strepitii, e no! .. Allora non ce la faccio più. Sento di perdere il controllo, divento livido di rabbia e comincio a battere i pugni sul muro come un ossesso e strepito: "VOI DUE DEPRAVATI VI ORDINO DI TACERE, ANZI, DI SMETTERLA IMMEDIATAMENTEEEE! AVETE CAPITOOO?!"

"Ma Generale, ma cosa fate? Se urlate in questo modo disturberete l'intero bordello! Calmatevi vi prego!"

"SASSOIN, MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DICI? MA COME! FINO ADESSO NON TI SEI LAMENTATO DEL FATTO CHE NON TI FANNO DORMIRE?"

"Beh … veramente io ….."

"ALLORA SASSOIN? … TI ORDINO DI RISPONDERMIIII!"

"Ah ahah h Carles … Sei magnifico!"

"Ma dico possibile che quei due non mi abbiano sentito?"

" Ma Signore come potrebberoaverVi sentito! QueGLi amanti focosi, sono talmente presi dai loro giochetti che ….."

"BASTA SASSOIN, ADESSO HANNO SUPERATO LA DECENZA! … Ora farò vedere io a Charles!"

Vedo il vecchio pazzo in tutta fretta uscire in camicia da notte dalla nostra camera e sbraitare.

"Nooo adesso basta! Ora si che mi sentiranno!"

Esco fuori dalla mia stanza, più mi avvicino alla porta di mia figlia, e più il loro chiacchiericcio diventa esplicito, la rabbia continua a salire, credo che i miei occhi siano diventati rossi per la rabbia, ormai sono davanti alla porta di quei due spudorati e urlo: " ADESSO BASTA! SI PUO' SAPERE COSA VOLETE DIMOSTRAREEE … QUALSIASI COSA VOI DUE STIATE FACENDO, VI ORDINO DI FERMARVI!"

Udiamo improvvisamente la voce del Generale, istintivamente, mi allontano da mia moglie e mi tiro su il lenzuolo.

"Joséphine .. ma .. ma .. questa è la voce del Generale! … Ma cosa …."

Vedo mia moglie sorridere appena, e ironicamente ribatte: "Uff … Charles, credo che non ci siamo resi contro di avere disturbato il sonno del Generale!"

"ALLORA VOI DUE, MI AVETE SENTITO?!"

Istintivamente rispondo: "AGLI ORDINI GENERALE!"

"Ma Charles ti sei per caso ammattito? Noi dobbiamo portare a termine la nostra missione!"

"Si Joséphine, ma in maniera più silenziosa cara!"

"Charles, ma per favore, siamo o no in un bordello?! Allora perché dovremmo soffocare le nostre emozioni?"

"Joséphine, dobbiamo riconoscere che tuo padre ha ragione, l'unico inconveniente, è che abbiamo la camera accanto alla sua!"

"Ora capisco perché Oscar, ha preferito quella dell'ala opposta! … Almeno lei potrà tranquillamente divertirsi!"

Sono con Sassoin, continuo a sbraitare dietro la porta di Joséphine, inveisco contro mio genero: "Charles! ….. TI ORDINO DI NON DARE PIU' SPETTACOLO ALL'INTERNO DI QUESTO BORDELLO,ALTRIMENTI GIURO CHE TI PASSO A FIL DI SPADA, CAPITOOO?!"

"Joséphine, hai sentito tuo padre?"

"Certo che l'ho sentito mio padre, non sono mica sorda, e poi non credo che siamo stati gli unici ad udirlo!"

"Hai ragione Joséphine, non voglio nemmeno immaginare adesso cosa succederà lì fuori!"

"Charles, per favore smettila! Tanto ormai tutti pensano che tutti noi siamo dei sodomiti, quindi non mi impressiona per niente la scenata di mio padre!"

Mi alzo dal letto, mi infilo i pantaloni, e di corsa apro la porta, faccio capolino, la prima faccia che vedo è quella di mio suocero che mi guarda in malo modo, come se volesse ammazzarmi, accanto a lui c'è il soldato Alain.

"Si .. si .. signore, a .. avete perfettamente ragione, noi .. io … saremo più discreti … ve .. lo prometto .. si .. Signore!"

Di fronte a me mi ritrovo quel buono a nulla di mio genero che appena mi apre la porta gli lascio finire e ribatto, digrignando sotto voce e con tono minaccioso: "Tu, domani sera sarai nel primo turno di guardia, intesi?"

"Sssi .. Signore …."

"E vedi di dare un minimo di contegno a tua moglie, capito …. Sfrontato che non sei altro?!"

"Sssi .. Signore … hai .. Vo .. Vostri ordini .. Si .. Signore!"

"Meglio così! … E adesso chiudi immediatamente questa porta prima che ti dia una lezione!"

"Co .. Come volete Signore … a .. domani Signore!"

Sono dietro il Generale, ho assistito alla scena, però continuo a ripetermi che il vecchio pazzo, si fa rispettare dalla sua famiglia ihihihih!

Sento Sassoin ridacchiare alle mie spalle, e digrignando sotto voce gli dico: "Hai finito di divertirti imbecille?!"

"I .. Io Signore? Ma io non mi sto divertendo, se mai vorrei tentare di dormire un pochino Generale!"

"Meglio così e adesso fila a letto!"

Appena ci giriamo, vediamo intorno a noi i clienti e le donnine del posto fuori dalle loro camere, ci hanno guardato tutto il tempo e hanno assistito alla scenata del Generale, una lavoratrice della taverna mormora alle nostre spalle: "Ma Vi pare che in un bordello non si possa fare ciò che si vuole? Se vi danno fastidio queste pratiche, tornatevene a casa vostra …. Signore!"

Vedo il Generale rosso in viso, e voltandosi verso la voce, con calma apparente sorride e mormora: "Avete ragione Madame, non era mia intenzione disturbare nessuno, è solo che sono stato disturbato! Adesso tornerò in camera mia a riposare …."

Il vecchio pazzo guarda tutti gli ospiti del bordello e conclude: "A Voi tutti Signori, auguro buon divertimento!"

Non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie, sorrido appena e dico: "Signore è meglio tornare nella nostra stanza!"

Il Generale mi guarda, non ribatte, e mestamente entriamo nella nostra stanza, appena la chiudiamo, sentiamo un boato di risate e una voce femminile dice: "Accidenti! .. E' mai possibile che stasera alla taverna dovessero capitare dei sodomiti? Ma che almeno ci lascino in pace ah ahah!"

"Sassoin! Hai sentito?"

"Certo che ho sentito Generale, io ve lo avevo detto di non uscire conciato in quel modo!"

"Ma in quale modo Sassoin?"

"Vedete, Voi in camicia da notte ed io … in pantaloni …"

"Ma che diavolo dici Sassoin?! Io non ti capisco!"

"Ihihih … Generale così conciati sembriamo marito e moglie ihihih!"

"Tu sei fuori di testa Sassion! Questi .. lussuriosi ci hanno apostrofati in tal modo appena siamo entrati in questa stramaledetta taverna, e come se non bastassero le reazioni spropositate delle mie figlie, hanno fatto intendere che noi tutti siamo .. siamo …"

"Una bella compagnia di sodomiti ah ahahah! Però Generale, le Vostre figlie sono davvero tali e quali a Voi! Ah ah .. Anche in Madame Marianne, che sembra tanto pacata, in realtà si nasconde un vulcano in eruzione ah ahah! … Ed io che credevo che solo il Comandante fosse così battagliera, invece avete messo su un vero e proprio esercito Jarjayes ah ahah! Ed i loro mariti poi … ah ahah sono davvero perfetti per le Vostre figlie ah ahah!"

"Vuoi dire che sono uomini senza spina dorsale?"

"No, non ho detto questo Signore, ma ah ahah ….. ma sono pacati e remissivi, adatti alle vostre figliole ah ahah!"

"Ridi ridi, tanto tu non sai fare altro!"

"Scusate Signore, non ve la prendete a male … però, non riesco a non dire ciò che penso ah ahah!"

"Lo vedo Sassoin … e poi come potrei darti torto, i miei generi sono delle brave persone, però avrei voluto che fossero più temprati, anziché delle pappe molli! … Comunque Sassoin, spero che almeno quei due di là si siano dati una calmata … vorrei dormire."

Mi aspettavo che il Generale si mettesse a letto, invece prende la direzione della porta e mi dice: "Tu Sassoin, torna a letto!"

"E Voi Signore dove andate?"

"Vado ad ispezionare i corridoi, voglio vedere se è tutto a posto!"

"Non Vi capisco Signore, in che senso a posto?"

"Lo so io Sassoin, e adesso va, torna a letto, e levati dai piedi!"

"Signore, ma uscite in camicia da notte?"

"Perché, cosa non va nel mio abbigliamento notturno,forse gli altri non la indossano?"

"In questo posto credo che la camicia da notte sia l'unico indumento che non venga usato! Ihihih … fidateVi della mia parola, e poi Signore un'ispezione va fatta con addosso i pantaloni non in camicia!"

"Sta zitto Sassoin! Un vero soldato fa le sue ispezioni in qualsiasi modo, anche in camicia da notte, e adesso non farmi perdere altro tempo, capito?!"

"Signore volete che venga con Voi?"

"Nemmeno a pensarci, non ho bisogno di nessuno, e adesso via, a dormire!"

"Come volete Signore!"

"Finalmente, hai capito!"

Vedo il Generale uscire dalla stanza in camicia da notte, con le maniche arrotolate, sbottonata sul petto con un poco di peluria in vista, scalzo, i polpacci, coperti da una peluria bionda, scoperti, senza parrucca, con i capelli lasciati sciolti, lunghi fino alle spalle, di un color biondo cenere, quasi bianchi, e con una candela in mano, certo che a vederlo conciato in questo modo è davvero buffo,ci manca solo che indossi il cappellino da notte con il ponponihihihih!

Mi metto a letto e penso ad alta voce: "Sono sicuro che folle com'è andrà a passare in rassegna il Comandante …. Magari vuole accertarsi che Andrè imiti suo cognato Charles ihihih! …. Però! … Che matto simpatico il nostro Generale Ah ahah! In bocca al lupo Andrè ah ahah!"

Passo davanti alla porta di mia figlia Marianne,tendo appena l'orecchio, ma non odo alcun rumore molesto provenire dalla sua camera: Ovvio solo quell'oca di mia figlia Joséphine ha ereditato la spudoratezza di zio Claud! … Ma dico, se almeno Joséphine fosse nata uomo avrebbe fatto onoreal casato dei Jarjayes, ma lei … donna … bah! Almeno fa felice quel buono a nulla di suo marito!

Devo cercare la stanza di Oscar … dunque … il garzone disse che era nell'altra parte di questo corridoio, però anche qui si odono rumori molesti! …. Certo che il Guercio fa affari d'oro in questo postaccio! …

Spero che Andrè si senta stimolato da tutto questo fracasso, come è successo a Charles e ….. a quella assatanata di Joséphine …. Lo spero … Mi chiedo quando mi daranno il mio erede!

Dunque la stanza è la diciannove ….. diciassette …. Diciotto ….. eccola qui, diciannove.

Prima di tentare di aprirla devo origliare, magari anche loro stanno facendo quello che fanno quei due …. depravati! ….

Tendo l'orecchio ma non sento nulla provenire da qui, ma come è possibile, con tutti questi gridolini che si sentono, loro sono gli unici a non ….. ma che dico, loro sono solo molto discreti!

Sbircio dal buco della serratura, vedo il letto … mi sembra di vederli, ma non capisco cosa stiano facendo … ho l'impressione che stiano dormendo.

NO! Non è possibile! …. Comincio ad agitarmi, qui tutti fanno qualcosa e loro sono gli unici che non fanno nulla?! NO! … A questo punto mi chiedo se questi due siano normali!

Sento salire la rabbia,debbo entrare in camera e vedere.

Abbasso la maniglia, la porta è chiusa a chiave, dannazione, si sono chiusi dietro, adesso come faccio a vedere? ….. Spio nuovamente dal buco della serratura, adesso vedo meglio … uno dei due si è girato dalla mia direzione, è Andrè! .. Non è possibile, dorme! …. Maledizione! .. Ma dico .. questi due anziché darmi l'erede dormono? … NO! ….

Mormoro appena: "Possibile che la spudoratezza di zio Claud, l'abbia ereditato tutta la figlia sbagliata? ….. Oh Signore! Mi chiedo perché? Che male ho fatto, per farmi soffrire in questo modo?"

Sono accoccolato ancora a sbirciare, quando odo un voce femminile alle mie spalle: "Monsieur, voi siete un uomo tanto educato .. a modo, stasera ci avete offerto il miglior vino che la taverna possiede, e Voi vi preoccupate se quei due sodomita combinano qualcosa?"

Mi alzo di scatto, un sussulto, mi giro verso la donna e un poco imbarazzato le rispondo: "Non è come pensate Madame, è solo che i miei compagni … vedete …."

La donna con sorriso ammiccante, avanza e ribatte: "Ma lo so Monsieur, voi non siete come il resto della Vostra compagnia ….."

La donna avanza ancora, è di fronte a me, mi passa la mano tra i capelli e continua: "Sapete, ho capito che Voi siete .. un vero uomo, non come i vostri amici … perché non venite nella mia stanza invece di preoccuparVi se quei due facciano o no qualcosa, saprei farVi felice … Monsieur!"

Con delicatezza afferro le mani della donna, le dico: "Vi ringrazio Madame, ma sono qui per riposare, non per deliziarmi della compagnia femminile!"

"Oh Monsieur, io non direi! … Da quello che vedo, Voi siete qui per spiare il biondino e quel bellissimo moro! .. Peccato che appartenga a un'altra parrocchia, mi sarebbe piaciuto assaporare le sue carezze! Comunque non preoccupateVi, quei due secondo me hanno già combinato qualcosa, sapete,li ho spiati anch'io, la mia è stata solo curiosità, e poi li ho sentiti fino a poco fa ah ahah! … Comunque se cambiaste idea, io sono qui a vostra .. completa disposizione!"

"Ma cosa dite Madame, quei due là dentro, sono persone discrete e certe … cose non le fanno!"

"Ah ahahahahVoicredete? Beh Vi sbagliate, in questo posto anche i muri hanno orecchie ah ahah! …. Comunque bel maschiaccio, perché prima di andare via non mi fate una visitina in camera mia? Anche se è vero quello che si dice di Voi, cosa di cui dubito .. magari mi fate solo un po' compagnia! "

"Madame io non intendo far compagnia a nessuno,e adesso lasciatemi andare!"

"Bel maschione … e se io dicessi a quei due sodomita che Voi eravate qui a spiarli?"

"CO COSA?! Ascoltate Madame, quei due sodomiti, come li avete appena chiamati, sono abituati ad essere spiati da me, quindi anche se in questo momento dovessero uscire da questa porta e vedermi qui fuori, non si scalderebbero affatto, capito?"

"Ah ah ah .. Certo che ho capito Monsieur, ho capito che oltre ad essere un branco di pervertiti, siete anche degli spioni a cui piace esibirsi ed essere guardati ah ahah!"

"Ma .. Ma .. come Vi permettete?! … Anzi sapete che Vi dico? Pensate quello che volete, tanto non mi interessa!"

Vedo la donna rientrare in camera sua mormorando: "Ma si si .. è meglio, tanto stasera ero pure stanca ah ahahah!"

"Ma guarda cosa mi tocca sentire!"

Appena la donna si rinchiude nella sua stanza, do l'ennesima sbirciatina dal buco della serratura, e sussurro appena: "Dormono … non c'è dubbio che stiano dormendo …. Spero solo che quello che ha detto quella pazza sia vero, cioè che prima anche loro si siano dati da fare! …"

Mi allontano, e penso: "Forse quella … Madame ha detto il vero, altrimenti mia figlia e Andrè si sarebbero svegliati. Con tutto il chiacchiericcio che abbiamo fatto! ….. Evidentemente si sono talmente prodigati per darmi il mio François, che adesso sono stanchi. Certo, Oscar, non credo che arrivi alla perversione di Joséphine, ma non importa, quello che conta è che mi dia l'erede, per il resto che facciano ciò che vogliono!"

In tutta fretta mi allontano dal corridoio dell'ala nord, per tornare in camera mia! … Continuo a percorrerlo, durante il tragitto si odono senza tregua i rumori molesti provenire da quasi tutte le stanze, Sassoin ha ragione: Qui è impossibile dormire! … E se Oscar e Andrè dormono con tutto questo trambusto … non c'è dubbio, hanno fatto il loro dovere.

Passo davanti alla stanza di Girodelle …. Ci ripenso, faccio un passo indietro, penso: "è meglio controllare, La Salle non mi da pensiero, lo conosco, si è comportato alla perfezione nella missione precedente, ma il Maggiore, non so che tipo sia, meglio accertarmene."

Apro delicatamente la porta e in punta di piedi avanzo appena nella stanza.

Vedo i due dormire profondamente, penso:" E' tutto sotto controllo, sono davvero due ottimi soldati!"

Decido di lasciare la stanza quando all'improvviso, vedo Girodelle agitarsi, mi avvicino ancora un po', mi accorgo che è sudato e comincia ad agitarsi, lo sento sussurrare appena: "Nnno … no …. Non .. voglio ….."

Penso: "Ma che diavolo starà sognando?! …. Si agita … si rigira nel letto. Per fortuna che La Salle dorme profondamente e non si accorge di nulla!"

Lo sento ancora farfugliare: "Comandante … nooo …. Non lo fate ….."

Lo guardo stranito e continuo a pensare: "Comandante? Ma di chi sta parlando? …. Non vorrei che …. Ma no!"

"O.. Oscar …. Nooo ….. il servo nooo ….."

Sento menzionare il nome di mia figlia, per poco non mi viene un colpo! Questo imbecille sta sognando di … Oscar? No! Non è possibile!

"Comandante …. Voi siete mia ….. mia … soltanto …."

"Oh Santo cielo, davvero sta sognando mia figlia …. Non ci posso credere!"

"Come siete bella … che corpo stupendo che avete ….."

Oh no! Questo …. Depravato sta sognando mia figlia nuda, e magari immagina di ….. stare con lei! Nooo!

Accidenti a lui! … Io … Io … Quasi quasi … lo tiro giù dal letto e lo ….. Oh Signore che voglia che ho di prenderlo a calci! … Ma non posso, c'è La Salle … non voglio che il soldato sappia! … Eppure se si dovesse svegliare lo ascolterebbe … cosa faccio?

"Comandante .. ummm …. Umm ….. che bello!"

Accidenti al capellone! Allora avevano ragione quando mi dicevano che Girodelle è ancora innamorato di Oscar! … Ma adesso lo sistemo io, aspetta che arrivi domani … se credi di cavartela così ti sbagli proprio! ….. Disgraziato! … Sognare mia figlia nuda e farci ciò che vuoi! … A beh ma questa me la paghi capellone da strapazzo!

Mi allontano in tutta fretta, lo sento ancora farfugliare il nome di mia figlia, lascio la stanza sbattendo la porta, in modo che faccia baccano e che quel depravato si svegli, ma domani faremo i conti! .. Parola del Generale Jarjayes!

SLAM …

Sobbalzo dal mio cuscino bagnato di sudore, un sussulto, un urlo: "NOOO LASCIALA STARE …. OSCAR E' MIAAA!"

Mentre mi allontano dal corridoi ho udito l'urlo del Maggiore, penso: "Girodelle, appena rimarremo soli mi dovrai spiegare cosa ti prende con mia figlia! .. Gli ordinerò di non pensarla più, altrimenti giuro che trovo una scusa qualsiasi per metterlo agli arresti al nostro ritorno!….."

"Maggiore Girodelle, Vi sentite male?"

"La .. La Salle … cosa è successo?"

"Non lo so Maggiore, avete urlato, mi è parso di capire che chiamavate il Comandante Oscar!"

"I .. Io .. La Salle?! .. N no .. io .. ecco … no … ho avuto un incubo … niente di più!"

"Indubbiamente Maggiore, credo che solamente un incubo possa averVi ridotto in queste condizioni, guardate come siete sudato!"

"Sssi La Salle … sono … molto sudato … devo cambiarmi … immediatamente … ne ho bisogno!"

Ho l'animo in subbuglio, il cuore sembra impazzito,mi sento confuso, mi porto la mano alla fronte: è bagnata! … Con un gesto di stizza mi asciugo, immediatamente il ricordo del sogno confuso diviene nitido: Ho sognato Oscar tra le mie braccia, era con me! … In questo letto facevamo l'amore e poi è arrivato lui ….. Andrè …. Non è possibile, di questo passo temo che impazzirò, devo dimenticarla!

Mi alzo dal letto, cercando di nascondere la mia evidente eccitazione, rovisto nella mia borsa da viaggio e prendo la camicia pulita, ormai questa è tutta bagnata di sudore, con nervosismo lascio la mia camera ed entro nella toilette, sono dentro, ascolto la voce preoccupata di La Salle provenire dalla camera: "Maggiore, state bene?"

"Si si … è tutto a posto La Salle.. non preoccuparti!"

Penso: Spero solamente che il soldato non abbia capito nulla … non vorrei creare delle situazioni imbarazzanti!

Continuo a percorrere il corridoio, sono furioso, Girodelle si è permesso di sognare mia figlia nuda! … non è possibile! ….. Qui di noi dicono che siamo una compagnia di sodomita, io direi piuttosto che sono davvero tutti matti! ….. Passo davanti alla porta di Marianne, da qui non sento provenire alcun rumore molesto, questi due, secondo me, devono essere due perfette mummie … possibile che ciascuna figlia mi debba deludere? ….. Però la curiosità mi spinge a tornare indietro, indietreggio e decido di spiare, tanto ho passato in rassegna tutti gli altri e non vedo perché non dovrei controllare anche loro! ….Prima di guardare dal buco della serratura, mi guardo intorno, temo che qualcuno mi osservi …. Non c'è nessuno! ….. Mi accovaccio e sbircio … però …. Non è possibile! ….. Quei due …. Chi l'avrebbe detto! …. Si danno da fare … eccome se lo fanno! …. Però! .. E bravo a Louis! …..

"Generale, cosa fate? Spiate dal buco della serratura Vostra figlia?"

Sobbalzo immediatamente, e nella foga di ricompormi, batto la fronte contro la maniglia della porta.

"Hai! … Accidenti Sassoin, quando la smetterai di sorvegliarmi? Io Signore, sorvegliare … Voi? Ma se siete Voi a sorvegliare tutti noi ah ahah!"

"Smettila di ridere imbecille, non vorrei che qualcuno ti sentisse!"

"Cosa temete?! Magari che da quella porta sbuchi Madame? Ihihihih … Ma Signore, cosa potrebbero fare quei due! … Sono sposati e come lo abbiamo capito tutti, qui la fantasia stuzzicherebbe anche un santo ah ahah!"

Le parole di Sassoin mi infastidiscono, e poi temo che davvero che Louis apra la porta e mi scopra. Entro in tutta fredda in camera mia, mentre sbuffo: "Sassoin, pensa ai fatti tuoi!"

"Ihihihih … Signore, mi sa che l'unico che si fa i fatti propri, sono solo io ah ahahah!"

"ZITTO, IMBECILLE! … e ADESSO VEDIAMO DI DORMIRE! …. Se ci riusciamo!"

"AH AHAHAH! … Signore magari la prossima volta passiamo la notte in qualche convento ah ahah … così si assopiscono i bollenti spiriti di tutti ah ahahah! "

"IMBECILLE!"

Guardo il Generale andare nervosamente avanti e indietro per la stanza: è così buffo con quella camicia addosso!.. Non mi trattengo: "IHIHIHIH …."

"Beh! E adesso perché sghignazzi?"

"Generale se ve lo dico, promettetemi di non arrabbiarViihihih!"

"Sassoin, ti ordino di parlare! .. Avanti .. su!"

"Ihihih …. Signore … siete così buffo con quella camicia da notte ah ahahah!"

"SASSOINNN! IO TI SBATTO A SPALARE LETAME PER IL RESTO DEI TUOI GIORNI!"

"Signore, io non volevo dirvelo, ma mi ci avete costretto ah ahah!"

"SASSOIN! NON TI CHIUDO IN CELLA, SOLO PER QUELLA POVERA RAGAZZA CHE TI HA SPOSATO, INCOSCIENTE …. E CHE ASPETTA UN FIGLIO DA TE! QUINDI SASSOIN … MI DEVI UN FAVORE RICORDATELO!"

"Sccc …. Signore non gridate! Non dimenticate che accanto ci sono le Vostre figlie, magari potrebbero pensare male ah ahah!"

"Sassoin, basta! Ti ordino da tacere!"

"Marianne, hai sentito? … Quella era la voce di tuo padre! … Cosa gli sarà successo?"

"Sta tranquillo Louis, mio padre strepita per qualsiasi cosa, figurati con Alain che divide la stanza con lui! … Su dai Louis, non pensare a lui ma a me! …."

"Charles, mio padre sta strillando …. E stavolta non ce l'ha con noi, ma con il suo compagno di stanza ah ahah!"

"Joséphine, certo che questo sarà anche un posto di lusso, ma le pareti sembrano fatte stoffa; è incredibile, si riesce a sentire ogni cosa!"

"Charles, forse le hanno volute fare apposta così, per spiarsi gli uni con gli altri, e magari per stuzzicarsi la fantasia a vicenda ah ahah!"

"Joséphine sei terribile ah ahah!"

"Generale, avete sentito? Madame Joséphine e il Marchese si stanno divertendo … ridono ihihih!"

Le parole di Sassoin mi irritano, ma tento di controllarmi, con irruenza mi infilo nel letto e mi tiro il lenzuolo, con tono grave dico: "Sassoin, spegni immediatamente quelle candele! Voglio dormire!"

"Ihihihih Sissignor Generale! … Spero davvero che questa volta si riesca a dormire! …. E pensare che abbiamo cercato un posto per poter dormire, ma qui tutto si può fare, all'infuori che dormire!"

Prima di spegnere l'ultima candela, vedo il Generale tirarsi su, mi guarda e con lo sguardo di ghiaccio mi dice: "Senti Sassoin, io se volessi, al nostro rientro ti potrei mettere a spalare letame, non lo farò in cambio di un favore …"

"NonVi capisco, Voi chiedete un favore da me?!"

"Si certo, un favore, ti è difficile compiacermi?"

"Co compiacerVi? Ihihih …. Signore, se posso io mi metto a Vostra completa disposizione, sapete io per Voi farei tutto … tutto tranne ihihih .. beh si insomma avete capito ihihih…. Che sostituire Vostra moglie ihihih!"

"NOOO Sassoin! Tu .. Tu .. sei davvero un deficiente, non so il tuo povero padre, cosa pensava di un figlio simile!"

"Ihihih .. In tutta confidenza Signore, forse sono uscito così, perché avevo un padre esattamente come Voi ihihih!"

"Come me?"

"Si, avete sentito bene, proprio come Voi: severo, serio, mai che rideva, anzi urlava, ed io appena ne avevo l'occasione scappavo di casa, sapete, preferivo stare in compagnia dei miei amici e divertirmi, anziché sorbirmi le sue buone maniere ah ahah!"

"Povero tuo padre, con un figlio simile!"

"Ma no Generale, non vedete come sono venuto su bene? … Senza di me, Voi Vi sareste annoiato ah ah ah!"

"Sii serio Sassoin e ascoltami!"

"Dite pure Signore, sono tutti orecchi!"

"Senti .. tu .. domani durante … ecco .. io ti metterò di guardia con Andrè e tu avrai modo di parlare con lui …"

"Sentiamo, cosa Volete che gli chieda?!"

"Dunque … in tutta confidenza gli domandi se …"

"Se? …"

"Se .. si insomma … se mia figlia aspetta il mio François!"

"Siete incredibile Signore! … Ma dico, come potete avere la certezza che il Comandante Vi dia il Vostro François e non una bella diavoletta bionda?"

"Co COME?! …. Ma non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo! Loro devono darmi un maschio! … Un maschio, capito? Mi serve!"

"Si si ormai l'abbiamo capito Signore, ma se così non fosse Voi che fareste?"

"ORDINEREI IMMEDIATAMENTE AD ANDRÈ DI METTERSI NUOVAMENTE IN MOVIMENTO, CHIARO SASSOIN?"

"Ihihih chiaro Generale, però povero amico mio, che gatta da pelare che si ritrova con Voi ihih!"

"Smettila di dire idiozie Sassoin, tu piuttosto non desidereresti che tua moglie ti dia un maschio?"

"Credo che sia la vanità di ogni uomo Signore, ma se così non fosse, non mi dispiacerebbe per niente, vuol dire che avrei un'altra principessina da cullare!"

"Ma sentilo che belle parole! Vorrei vedere se veramente tu la pensi cosi!"

"Certo che è così, per una volta tanto non sto scherzando Signore, sono serissimo! … Comunque pur di farVi contento, domani sera chiederò ad Andrè se il Comandante è in dolce attesa. Soddisfatto adesso Generale?"

"Certo, soddisfattissimo! .. E adesso spegni pure l'ultima candela, che voglio davvero dormire!"

"Sissignore!"

"Sassoin …"

"Si .."

"Grazie!"

"Ma Vi pare Sigmore, spero di poterVi dare la bella notizia Signore, ma che rimanga nell'assoluto riserbo, se ci fosse!"

"Tranquillo Sassoin, in tal caso, fingerò di non sapere nulla! Tranquillo!"

"Mi fido do Voi Signore …buona notte Signore!"

"Buona notte Sassoin!"

Guardo la mia amata Marguerite, indossa solo una sottile camicia da notte, bianca, con le maniche a sbuffo, uno scollo quadrato, bordato da un piccolo pizzo. Un nastro, sotto al seno, tiene chiusa la veste. È lunga fino ai piedi, larga, mossa dalla fresca aria della notte che entra dalla porta, lasciata aperta, che da sul nostro balcone. La guardo, la mia Marguerite. Ha quattro anni in meno di me, è bellissima. Ha lo stesso fascino di quando l'ho conosciuta. Una donna in apparenza fragile, timida, gentile. Ma è forte, decisa.

Ha i capelli sciolti, lunghi come quella della nostra piccola figliola, ma di un colore più scuro, impreziositi da pochi fili bianchi. La pelle candida. Sembra una creatura dei boschi. Mi si avvicina leggera, le labbra appena schiuse in un sorriso, gli occhi vivaci, castani. Appoggia una mano al mio petto, e piano, leggera, inizia a sbottonarmi la camicia…slaccia il nodo del colletto, passa ogni bottone nella sua asola, fino ad aprirla completamente. La tira, per sfilarla dai miei pantaloni.

Appoggia le sue mani, sottili, morbide, delicate, sulle mie spalle e con un gesto preciso accompagna il mio indumento fino a farlo cadere a terra.

La guardo negli occhi. Arrossisce ancora come da ragazza.

"Marguerite … tu qui! …."

"Oh Augustin caro … sapessi quanto mi manchi!"

"Marguerite, anche tu mi manchi, mi manchi da impazzire ….. Ti prego avvicinati …. Avvicinati ancora di più …"

"Si caro … sono qui … qui con te!"

Allungo una mano, la passo nei suoi capelli, le accarezzo il viso e la avvicino a me. La stringo tra le mie braccia e la bacio.

"Marguerite … sapessi quanto mi sono mancati i tuoi baci .. le tue carezze …. Ti desidero Marguerite … ti desidero come non mai!"

"Augustin, sono qui per te … solo per te …. Eccomi … fa di me ciò che vuoi!"

"Oh Marguerite .. quanto desideravo sentirti parlare così, abbracciami ti prego … si così cara …. Così …"

La voglio, mi manca, la mia amata. Mi perdo nel suo profumo. Profumo di rose.

La abbraccio, la volto. Passo un braccio a cingerle la vita, con l'altra mano tiro il nastrino che chiude la camicia, per slacciarla. Poi risalgo con la mano, in una carezza sul suo braccio, sulla sua pelle morbida, setosa. Arrivo alla spalla, sposto l'altra mano e con un gesto deciso faccio cadere dalle braccia la camicia da notte della mia Marguerite.

Poso le labbra sul suo collo, sussurro al suo orecchio.

"Quanto sei bella Marguerite … sei bellissima!"

"Augustin stringimi … ti desidero!"

Le bacio le spalle, un braccio, prendo la sua mano e la porto alle mie labbra.

La sollevo, passando un braccio sotto alle ginocchia e l'altro alle spalle, la stringo sul mio petto e la adagio sul nostro letto.

"Augustin sapessi amore, quanto mi manchi! …"

"Anche tu … anche tu … cara mia dolce Marguerite ….."

"Caro, non farmi aspettare … ti prego torna presto …. Ti aspetto!"

"Sono qui con te, non ti l'ho mai lasciata … e mai ti lascerò!"

Percorro tutto il suo corpo con le mie carezze. Mi sfilo i pantaloni, il mio desiderio di lei evidente. Mi sorride maliziosa, dopo quarant'anni anni di matrimonio, la amo ancora come il primo giorno. Mi sdraio su di lei, la sento cingermi con le sue gambe.

Riprendo a baciarla, sul petto, il suo seno morbido, pieno, tenero. Ci gioco, come fossi un neonato….un neonato…..

OOOOOUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!

"Un pianto, un neonato, in casa mia…..si! Il mio piccolo François, era ora! Si … Marguerite, finalmente è nato, è nato Francois! .. Abbiamo l'erede Jarjeyas … Oh Signore! …..FRANCOISSS!"

Sono tutto sudato, apro gli occhi, mi volto e vedo il volto di Sassoin, coi i suoi occhi mi scruta….

"Che cosa diavolo Vi succede Generale, avete lo sguardo di un folle!"

"Co Cosa succede Sassoin? C'è un neonato in questa stanza!"

"Neonato?Ma si può sapere cosa Vi succede Generale?!"

"I .. Io? Ma si ho sento piangere un bambino!"

"Piangere un bambino? Signore Voi avete sognato, qui non c'è nessun bambino! .. E poi, se volete saperlo,è già da un po' che Vi dimenavate nel letto."

" .. Non lo so .. io … sono tutto sudato … ecco forse ho avuto un incubo! … Si ecco … il mio era un incubo!"

"Incubo? Io Veramente direi che il Vostro fosse un dolce e meraviglioso sogno Signore, visto che pensavate di stare tra le braccia di madame Marguerite ihihih!"

"Vi manca vero Signore? Allora non sono solo io a soffrire di crisi di astinenza! .. Ihihih E pensare che sono appena passati tre giorni da quando siamo partiti, non voglio nemmeno pensare cosa possa accadere nei prossimi mesi!"

"Sassoin, sei un fiume in piena, smettila di parlare così tanto! .. Ma ti sei accorto che siamo nel cuore della notte?!"

"Come non potrei rendermi conto che siamo nel cuore della notte, visto che in questo posto si fa di tutto tranne che dormire!"

"Sassion, smettila di dire idiozie, cerchiamo di riposare!"

"E' quello che stavo facendo Signore, finché Voi non avete lanciato un urlo."

"U .. Urlo Sasson? … Io ho urlato?"

"Sissignore avete invocato Vostro nipote Francois."

"Francois? Ma io non ho nessun nipote con questo nome!"

"Però sperate di averlo dal Comandante, non è vero Signore? Ihihih!"

"Smettila di prendermi in giro e vedi di dormire, capito Sassoin?"

"Si .. Signore … cercherò! ….. Ancora buona notte Generale... Se mai riuscirò a dormire!"

"Vedrai che tra non molto il sonno, non tarderà ad arrivare, e dormirai così profondamente, che non sentirai più nulla!"

"Lo spero Signore."

Mi corico nuovamente, mi passo la mano sulla fronte, sono sudato, ho sognato la mia Marguerite! … Sembrava talmente vero, che avevo l'impressione di toccarla e …. Di farla mia …. Non è possibile, eppure sono pochi giorni che manco da casa, e già soffro in questo modo! …. E poi …. Il piccolo erede … quando arriverà? Se solo quei due, anziché di dormire e di perdersi nelle loro smancerie si dessero davvero da fare! …. Giuro che non ne posso più, questa attesa è diventata per me davvero snervante! ….. Magari, chissà forse è già in viaggio, e non me lo vogliono dire per farmi un dispetto! .. Oscar è strana! … E' pallida e stasera non ha toccato quasi cibo, e poi ho notato che il fumo dei sigari le dava fastidio! …. Tutti sintomi che aveva Margherite quando era incinta. Si sarà così …. Sono sicuro che quei due disgraziati ne sono a conoscenza e non vogliono dirmelo, ma domani prima di partire, chiederò a Joséphine se sa qualcosa delle pezze di Oscar, e poi Sassoin lo chiederà ad Andrè. Vedremo se non riuscirò a scoprire nulla!

Il Generale, non riesce a dormire, chissà se pensa a madame o a Francois! … Povero Andrè, non voglio nemmeno immaginare, se al primo colpo non riuscirà a dargli l'erede! .. Sono sicuro, che se il vecchio pazzo avesse una nipotina, andrebbe su tutte le furie, però che tipo il Generale ihihih!

"Sassoin, io non so perché tu stia ridacchiando, ma ti chiedo di fare silenzio, e di lasciarmi dormire."

"Si.. Signore, prometto di non disturbarVi ancora!"

L'alba è passata da poco, mi sveglio tra le braccia di Andrè, che bella sensazione che provo, stamattina ho aperto gli occhi con la consapevolezza di sapere che presto diventerò madre! ….. Un figlio … un figlio mio e di Andrè … che emozione!

Abbasso lo sguardo, vedo la sua mano sulla mia, con l'altra l'accarezzo … sento Andrè muoversi .. nemmeno nel sonno rimane insensibile alle mie carezze .. sorrido, sento il suo abbraccio farsi più stretto e le sue labbra sfiorarmi in collo.

Un sussurro: "Oscar ….. buongiorno amore …"

"Buongiorno Andrè …"

"Come ti senti?"

"Bene …."

La mia mano continua ad accarezzare la sua, la porto alle labbra e la bacio.

"La nausea?"

"Sto bene Andre'!"

Il suo abbraccio si fa sempre più stretto, le sue mani scendono sul ventre, l'accarezzo, lo sento sorridere e affondare il viso tra i miei capelli.

"Oscar, è stata una notte meravigliosa, sono sicuro che non la scorderò mai!"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Cosa aveva di così speciale, a me è sembrata una notte d'amore come tante altre! …"

"Non dirlo nemmeno! .. Ieri ho fatto l'amore con la madre di mio figlio, ed è stato bellissimo! …"

"Andrè, hai detto figlio?! E se fosse una bambina? Ti dispiacerebbe?"

Andrè mi gira verso di lui, continua ad accarezzarmi il ventre, e guardandomi negli occhi, mi dice: " Figlio o figlia, poco mi importa …. È il frutto del nostro amore ed è questo che mi rende così felice! ….. Io non riesco ancora a crederci, la donna che ho amato da una vita, presto mi renderà padre … che emozione che mi dai amore!"

Gli poso un lieve bacio sulle labbra, gli sussurro: "Sai Andrè, io desidererei tanto che fosse una bambina!"

"Dici davvero Oscar?! Vorresti una bambina?"

"Si Andrè, lo desidero con tutta me stessa."

"Sai, a me non dispiacerebbe affatto … però, in questo caso vorrei almeno sperare che non sia come sua madre …. Dispettosa e combina guai, altrimenti mi toccherà impazzire una seconda volta ah ah ah!"

"Su dai Andrè, no credi che tu stia esagerando?"

"Per niente Oscar, ma come, non ricordi come eri monella da bambina?"

"Ah ah ah .. Hai ragione Andrè, però anche tu ne hai combinate di marachelle!"

"Si è vero, ma soltanto perché dovevo obbedirti, altrimenti erano guai, sapevi come vendicarti ah ah ah!"

"Su dai Andrè, se qualcuno ti sentisse, chissà cosa penserebbe!"

"Che eri una bambina pestifera …."

Le sue ultime parole, per poi perderci in un lungo bacio appassionato …..

"Su Oscar, è ora di alzarsi, abbiamo appena il tempo di fare colazione dobbiamo rimetterci in viaggio!"

"Si Andrè …. Spero solo di riuscire a mangiare un po' di più, non posso negare che ho davvero fame."

"Ne ero certo che ti saresti svegliata affamata, ieri non hai toccato quasi cibo …. E poi stanotte …"

"Andrè, come avrei potuto mangiare con la nausea che sentivo, per non parlare dell'odore dei sigari, ti prego non voglio nemmeno pensare."

Ci alziamo dal letto e cominciamo a vestirci.

"Senti Oscar, tu non penserai di viaggiare a cavallo, vero?!"

"Ma Andrè, lo hai sentito il dottore, posso andare al trotto e …."

"Appunto al trotto, non al galoppo, quindi madame Grandier, Tu farai il viaggio in carrozza."

"No ti prego Andrè non obbligarmi a fare il viaggio con le mie sorelle, non voglio!"

"Oscar, non comportarti da bambina capricciosa, tu devi viaggiare in carrozza, non vorrei che ti accadesse qualcosa …"

"Andrè …."

"Oscar lo hai sentito il medico, e se vogliamo che il nostro bambino nasca, dobbiamo attenerci a ciò che ha detto, dobbiamo già affrontare un lungo e difficile viaggio e sinceramente, mi preoccupa non poco."

"Andrè, temi che potremmo essere attaccati?"

"Non solo, ricordi quanti pericoli nel'ultima missione? Siamo stati attaccati per ben due volte dai ribelli, senza dimenticare che siamo stati aggrediti da i briganti, o quell'altra volta che ci siamo dovuti difendere dai lupi!"

Vedo Oscar avanzare verso di me, e con sorriso malizioso mi dice: "Certo che lo ricordo Capitano Grandier, come ricordo il bagno che ho fatto nel fiume e ti eri dietro il cespuglio e mi spiavi!"

"Come? Io .. Io ti avrei spiato?"

"Certo tu! … Mi hai spiato, cosa credi che io non mi fossi accorta di te? .. Ebbene caro marito mio, era nascosto a guardarmi!"

"Ma senti! .. E così lo sapevi?"

"Certe che si! Dimentichi che sono un soldato! .. E non guardarmi in quel modo, tanto non puoi negarlo! … Oppure, dobbiamo parlare di quando ci siamo aggirati per Venezia e ci siamo baciati … o quella volta che abbiamo attraversato Canal Grande in gongola, è stato bellissimo! E a Verona, nella casa di Giulietta e …. Vuoi che continui ancora mio bel Capitano?"

"Si … continua ti prego …. Sono stati dei momenti davvero meravigliosi, che non potrò mai dimenticare, anche se tuo padre sbucava da ogni angolo! Ah ah ah!"

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente Andrè?"

"Ricordo quella volta al palazzo del Doge, quando abbiamo preso parte al ballo in maschera e tuo padre che si era nascosto tra i cespugli, e tu lo scambiasti per un aggressore, e tirasti fuori lo stiletto ah ah ah … per poco poverino non gli prese un colpo ah ah ah!"

"Andrè, tu dici poverino? Ma se non faceva altro che controllarci, nemmeno potessimo fare chissà cosa!"

"Beh lui temeva che io … ti facessi mia anzi tempo …. E alla fine così è stato! …"

"Andrè, cosa c'è, perché rimani in silezio?! A cosa stai pensando?"

"Vorrai dire a chi sto pensando!"

"A chi, sentiamo!"

"A tuo padre …"

"Mio padre? E cosa centra adesso mio padre?"

"Lui centra sempre Oscar …."

"Non capisco adesso a cosa ti stia riferendo?!"

"Al fatto che ….."

"Che? …. Continua!"

"Oscar se davvero avessimo una bambina, non pensi a lui?"

"Cosa? Mio padre? Certo che no! Io non lo penso affatto! E poi sinceramente, una lezione tutto sommato non gli farebbe male! .. Non vedi come è stato capace di programmare tutto? Ci ha per fino fidanzati contro la nostra volontà!"

"Ehi no, un momento! Io non dire contro la nostra volontà, se mai contro la tua volontà, visto che tra noi due, tu eri quella che l'aveva presa male, non certo io!"

"Si si hai ragione Andrè, però ….."

"Però, hai cominciato a vedermi come uomo quando lui ti ha messa davanti al fatto compiuto, ed io di questo gli sarò per sempre grato!"

Mi avvicino a mio marito, gli accarezzo il viso, esclamo: "Oh Andrè, tu non sai quando ero turbata, e poi, quando ho capito di amarti, per me è stato l'immenso!"

Le sue parole mi commuovono,prendo le sue mani, le porto alle labbra, le bacio, la guardo con malizia.

"Andrè cos'hai, perché adesso mi guardi in questo modo?"

"Vuoi davvero che te lo dica?"

"Si certo, non vedo perché non dirmelo, se mi guardi in quel modo strano!"

"Senti Oscar, se avremo una …. Bellissima bambina, magari bionda come te e con i tuoi stessi occhi, sai cosa ci aspetterebbe?"

"Cosa Andrè?"

"Il mal'umore di tuo padre!"

"Ti preoccupa Andrè?"

"Ihihih No di certo, anzi, mi divertirebbe un mondo, e sai perché?"

"Perché sentiamo …"

"Perché sono sicuro che mi acciufferebbe per camicia, dopo avermi strattonato per bene, mi porterebbe in un luogo appartato e mi direbbe: "E adesso Andrè, visto che non sei stato capace di darmi un maschio, fa il tuo dovere e rimettiti immediatamente al lavoro .. e subito ah ah ah!"

"Andrè ma secondo te, c'è da ridere?"

"Si Oscar, rido e mi delizia l'idea di accontentare nuovamente tuo padre ah ah ah!"

"Oh finiscila di dire sciocchezze, vediamo invece di sbrigarci, ho davvero fame!"

"Ah ah ah! …."

"Hai finito Grandier?"

"Si si Jarjeyas, ho finito ah ah ah! …. No ancora una cosa …"

"Umm … Sentiamo quale?!"

"Oscar, in vita mia, non mi sono mai deliziato così tanto, per portare a termine una missione tanto intrigante

Sorrido ancora, l'abbraccio, mi inebrio del suo profumo, mi perdo in lei …..

Siamo ancora abbracciati, sento la sua voce che mi dice: "Andrè …."

Il mio è un sussurro: "Cosa c'è Oscar?!"

"Senti ho un idea."

"Sentiamo quale!"

"Tu prederai il posto di Alain a cassetta ed io viaggerò accanto a te."

Sorrido, le mie labbra sfiorano i suoi capelli, le dico: "Non ti va proprio viaggiare con Marianne e Joséphine!"

"Non fraintendermi, e che non voglio assorbirmi i loro discorsi frivoli, non credi che ne abbia avuto già abbastanza a Versailles?!"

"E va bene, come vuoi! .. Stamattina diremo che tu ed io saremo a cassetta, e se a tutti sembrerà strano, dirò che non posso starti lontano nemmeno un minuto ah ah ah!"

"Andrè dai!"

"Poi vedremo Oscar, cosa ci inventeremo! .. E adesso su andiamo di sotto, anch'io ho fame!"

"Ma Andrè, tu hai sempre fame ah ah ah!"

Sono quasi pronto per scendere di sotto, che notte pazzesca che ho trascorso, ho dormito malissimo! …. Forse per un po' mi sono deliziato di averla sognata! … Però .. Ho sognato il mio amato Comandante, era tra le mie braccia … ci amavamo … l'ho fatta mia! … Almeno in sogno! …. Se ci ripenso, sento ancora il cuore sobbalzare dal petto! … Che emozione! … Mi sono addormentato pensando a lei, e l'ho sognata.

Per fortuna che La Salle dormiva profondamente e non capito nulla, altrimenti stamattina non so dove avrei messo la faccia!

"Maggiore siete pronto per andare?"

"Si La Salle, possiamo andare!"

Siamo nel corridoio, dietro la camera di madame Marianne, vedo il generale bussare alla sua porta.

"Generale cosa fate? "

"Non lo vedi Sassoin? Devo accertarmi che le mie figlie siano pronte, ma conoscendole, sono sicuro che indossano ancora in camicia da notte."

"Chi è?"

"Tuo padre .. Sbrigatevi a venire di sotto dobbiamo partire!"

Vediamo la porta spalancasi, e con mia non poca sorpresa, vedo mia figlia e mio genero con le borse in mano, pronti per andare.

Louis, mi dice: "Buongiorno Signori, siamo pronti per andare."

"Scendete di sotto per la colazione, io intanto passo in rassegna la camera di Charles, voglio accertarmi se anche loro siano pronti! … Su voi due, e anche tu Sassoin, andate di sotto!"

Vedo il Generale allontanarsi e bussare alla porta del Marchese, mi allontano dal corridoio con il Conte e Madame Marianne, sorrido e penso che magari quei due, dopo una notte movimentata, stiano ancora dormendo!

"Joséphine su muoviti, di sicuro ci staranno tutti aspettando di sotto e tu non hai ancora finito di prepararti … dai, più in fretta!"

"Charles, più in fretta di così, come posso fare? E poi, tu che sei già pronto, scendi di sotto, a me manca ancora qualche minuto!"

"Joséphine, non vorrei che tuo padre si arrabbiasse per il nostro ritardo, credimi, che ne avrebbe di motivi per farlo!"

"Charles, se ti riferisci a questa notte, sappi che è stata fantastica, anzi, indimenticabile!"

"Si, peccato però, che abbiamo dormito pochissimo, e ci attende un lungo viaggio! … E come se non bastasse, tuo padre mi ha detto che sarò di guardia al primo turno. Sarò stanchissimo!"

"Però Charles .. ne è valsa la pena!"

"Si, cara! Però adesso fa presto, voglio evitare qualsiasi discussione con tuo padre!"

Un tocco, due.

"Ehi voi due, siete pronti oppure dormite ancora?!"

"Hai sento Joséphine? E' qui, adesso apro!"

"Ah ah ah .. Charles .. calmatati Ah ah ah!"

Spalanco la porta, vedo lo sguardo severo del Generale, mi scruta e dice: "Vedo che almeno tu sei pronto, e Joséphine?"

"Buo .. Buongiorno Signore … Joséphine ha quasi finito!"

"Meglio così Charles, tu va di sotto, raggiungi gli altri, io devo parlare con mia figlia."

"Sissignore, ora vi lascio, Joséphine è nella toilette … io vado …"

"Va pure!"

Entro nella camera di mia figlia, chiudo la porta, qualche passo e rimango in piedi ad aspettarla, dalla toilette mi giunge la sua voce: "Padre sono quasi pronta, adesso arrivo!"

Attento pazientemente, e penso a come affrontare l'argomento con Joséphine.

La vedo uscire, la guardo; mia figlia indossa un pantalone e una semplice camicia, si passa le mani tra i capelli per raccoglierli con un nastro, continuo a guardarla e penso a quanto somigli a sua madre.

"Buongiorno Padre, come siete serio stamattina, qualcosa non va?"

"Buongiorno a te Joséphine …"

Rimango in silenzio per qualche istante, mentre mia figlia si avvicina allo specchio per sistemarsi ancora i capelli, sono alle sue spalle, guarda il mio riflesso, e con disinvoltura mi dice: "Padre, non è da Voi rimanere in silenzio per tanto tempo, ditemi pure cosa ho fatto questa volta."

"No .. Niente Joséphine, non sono qui per rimproverarti … credo che l'appunto della notte scorsa che ho fatto a te e tuo marito, sia stato più che sufficiente! … Ascolta Joséphine, senti … secondo te, tua sorella, non ti sembra … un po' strana?"

"A chi Vi riferite, ad Oscar o Marianne?"

"Tua sorella Oscar …"

"Cosa volete sapere di lei?!"

"In questi giorni, ha sempre l'aria stanca, e poi è pallida …. Credo che non sia solo una mia impressione."

"Non è una vostra impressione Padre, come avete appena detto, è molto pallida."

"Ieri sera a cena, ha mangiato appena, e poi e …"

"Beh si, però mia sorella, per come la ricordo io, non si è mai nutrita più del necessario!"

Mi giro verso mio padre, lo guardo e continuo: "Comunque Padre avete ragione, ieri poi, era particolarmente pallida, credo che la vita militare l'abbia segnata in qualche modo, penso che sia giunto davvero il momento che si congedi!"

"Quindi lo hai notato anche tu!"

"Certo che si … E poi adesso, è una donna sposata, e si sa, le donne sposate hanno ben altro da fare!"

"Per favore Joséphine, per una volta parliamo seriamente."

"Ma io lo dico per davvero Padre! .. Oscar ha un marito a cui pensare, ed è ovvio che i suoi impegni siano più … come dire …. Onerosi!"

E' evidente che con mia figlia è impossibile parlare senza fare allusioni.

Un respiro e ribatto: "… Senti Joséphine …. Tu .. tu .. sai se tua sorella …"

"Su Padre, avanti .. cosa volete sapere?"

"Senti Joséphine … sai se tua sorella, in questo periodo fa uso delle sue …. Pezze?"

"Cosa? Ma Padre, io certo non le chiedo certe cose! .. Ma Vi pare che parliamo di certi argomenti?!"

"Beh, credo che tra donne sia normale parlare di .. certe cose … credo!"

"Ma noi non abbiamo questo genere di conversazione, e nemmeno abbiamo una tale confidenza, e se qualche volta tento di parlare con lei di certi argomenti, lei si imbarazza ed evita di rispondermi. Dovreste conoscerla Padre, è molto riservata."

"Si lo so …. Senti Joséphine … perché non le chiedi se .."

"Se? … Voi vorreste che io le chiedessi del suo periodo, vero?"

"Si!"

A braccia conserte, guardo mio padre e con tono sarcastico, ribatto: "Padre, ma perché non glielo chiedete Voi!"

"A tua sorella?"

"Si, a mia sorella!"

"Ma Joséphine, ti pare che un padre possa fare certe domande a una figlia?"

"Però, lo state chiedendo a me! Non vedo dove stia la differenza, se domandarlo a me o a Oscar!"

"Joséphine, tu credi che Oscar me lo direbbe? Che non si arrabbierebbe? Invece se glielo chiedessi tu, sarebbe diverso, capisci?"

"Certo, certo che lo capisco! …. Sentite Padre, Voi siete in trepidazione per il vostro erede, giusto?"

"Uhmm …."

"Avete una sola cosa da fare .."

"Quale?"

"Chiedetelo a lei direttamente!"

"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!"

"No Padre, siete Voi impossibile! …. Ma Vi pare normale, assillare in tal modo mia sorella? Ma lasciatela tranquilla! … Quando arriverà il Vostro erede, vedrete che sarà lei stessa a dirvelo!"

"E se non me lo volesse dire?"

"Non ne vedo il motivo .. a me no che non le siete stato con il fiato sul collo per tutto questo tempo, allora capirei che si volesse riprendere una piccola vendetta ah ah ah!"

"Smettila! Non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere!"

"Nulla Padre, e adesso possiamo andare, io sono pronta!"

"Allora glielo chiederai?"

"No Padre, aspetterò che sia lei a dirmelo, se mai fosse in dolce attesa! … E adesso se non Vi dispiace andiamo di sotto, sapete, dopo aver passato una notte movimentata, ho una certa fame!"

"Joséphine, sei una sfacciata!"

"Lo so Padre, e poi non fate che ripetermelo in continuazione! .. Andiamo?"

Guardo severamente mia figlia, apro la porta e aspetto che lasci la stanza per prima.

"Grazie Padre!"

Siamo tutti riuniti per la colazione, nessuno dice nulla, vedo il Generale scrutarmi in modo eccessivo, come se avesse qualcosa da rimproverarmi … non capisco! … Di fronte a me c'è il Comandante Oscar … quant'è bella! … Però, ha una strana luce negli occhi, la sua espressione sembra così dolce … è evidente che il matrimonio con …. Andrè la rende felice … l'appaga! …. Andrè …. Come ti invidio!

Guardo Girodelle, dopo aver scoperto che è ancora innamorato di mia figlia, adesso mi rendo conto che la guarda con gli occhi di un uomo innamorato. Questa storia non mi piace affatto, addirittura ha sognato mia figlia nuda, ma come si permette?! … Se solo Andrè lo sapesse! … E poi anch'io, se fossi al posto di Andrè reagirei male, se venissi a sapere una cosa simile! … Devo evitare che ciò accada! … Stasera durante il turno di guardia, parlerò con lui, gli ordinerò di levarsela dalla testa. Dobbiamo portare al termine questa missione, non possiamo correre il rischio che nel gruppo si vengano a creare dei dissidi!

Vedo Oscar mangiare con lentezza, spero che non abbia nuovamente la nausea. Dobbiamo metterci in viaggio, appena andremo a prendere i cavalli, dirò ad Alain che mi metterò io a cassetta.

Il Generale ci guarda e dice: "Vado dal Guercio a saldare il conto, Voi Signori, intanto, andate a prendere i cavalli."

Gli uomini si alzano da tavola, prendono le borse e lasciano la taverna, salutando il Guercio, mentre la mie figlie rimangono ancora sedute a tavola.

Tiro fuori le monete, le lascio su bancone e dico: "Guercio, siete soddisfatto del compenso?"

L'uomo mi sorride, e mi dice: "Si certo Signore! Non mi aspettavo tanta generosità da parte Vostra, spero che abbiate gradito la nostra ospitalità."

"Uhmm .. Abbiamo mangiato benissimo, ottima cucina … saremmo stati meglio se solo fossimo riusciti a riposare di più."

"Forse Vi riferite ai rumori notturni."

"Umm .. si a quelli."

"Ah ah ah ah … ma Signore, Voi dimenticate che siete stati ospiti in un bordello, non certo in un convento ah ah ah!"

"Si capisco … Comunque grazie per la Vostra ospitalità."

"Grazie a Voi Signore, e non dimenticate, sono sempre a Vostra disposizione!"

"Si certo."

"Oscar, dove stai andando?"

"Con loro."

"No aspetta Oscar, rimani qui con noi, lascia fare agli uomini, noi intanto scambiamo due parole."

"Cosa c'è Marianne?"

"Senti Oscar, tu non stai bene, sei pallida e mangi poco, quasi con disgusto. Senti sorellina, non sarai per caso incinta?"

Rispondo con un sussurro: "Cosa? Ma …."

Vedo mia sorella Joséphine sorridere e insistere maliziosamente.

"Dai su Oscar, te lo si legge in faccia, e poi hai un'aria così … sognante che a noi, non puoi certo mentire, su dillo, sei incinta vero?"

"Veramente io …."

Mi sento confusa e imbarazzata, sto per risponderle, quando sento la voce di nostro padre che ci dice: "Su figliole possiamo andare!"

Sento lo sguardo delle mie sorelle addosso, sono la prima ad alzarmi dalla sedia, ma Joséphine mi dice: "Oscar, se non ti dispiace, appena possibile, riprenderemo il nostro discorso."

"Si certo! … Padre possiamo andare!"

Oscar e mio padre sono davanti a noi, sussurro all'orecchio di mia sorella Marianne: "Secondo me è incinta, aspetta che rimaniamo da sole, la obbligherò a parlare!"

"Anch'io credo che nostra sorella sia incinta! …"

La voce di mio padre: "Su voi due meno chiacchiere, non rimanete indietro, sbrigatevi!"

"Si Padre arriviamo!"

"Alain, se non ti dispiace, vorrei mettermi io a cassetta."

"Ma certo Andrè, per me non è un problema. Ma dimmi Andrè, hai per caso litigato con tua moglie?"

"Io? Ma cosa dici Alain? Perché avrei dovuto litigare con Oscar?"

"Beh, se ti metti a cassetta, non potrai cavalcare con lei, al suo fianco!"

"Ah ah ah … Ma no Alain! Secondo te, io rinuncerei alla compagnia di mia moglie? Ma non ci penso nemmeno! Anzi, io la voglio accanto a me, ed è per questo che voglio stare a cassetta, perché Oscar mi farà compagnia! … Ti è chiaro adesso?"

"Ah ah ah … E bravo il mio Romeo ah ah ah … Però! .. Chi l'avrebbe detto?!"

Lasciamo le scuderie della taverna, siamo tutti fuori, il Generale ci attende, con lui c'è mia moglie, che mi guarda con infinita dolcezza, mi si avvicina.

Vedo Andrè guardarmi, mi avvicino, Alain mi guarda con impertinenza, mi dice: "Comandate, vi cedo il posto ah ah ah ah!"

Alain si allontana ridendo, Andrè ed io lo guardiamo allontanarsi.

"Andrè, ma che gli prende?"

"Oscar, conosciamo Alain, lui ha sempre voglia di scherzare! …. Pensa che mia ha chiamato Romeo, solo perché gli ho detto che a cassetta ci staremo io e te e che non posso fare a meno della tua compagnia!"

"Beh, chiunque a sentirti, capirebbe che non potresti fare a meno di me!"

"Ti prego Oscar, non continuare a guardarmi in quel modo! … Non sai che voglia che ho di baciarti, e non posso, tutti ci stanno guardando! ….."

Vedo mia figlia e Andrè perdersi ancora in chiacchiere, mi avvicino e gli dico: "Sassoin mi ha appena detto che voi due vi metterete a cassetta …"

"Si Padre è così!"

"Bah! … sinceramente non vi capisco, ma se lo volete, fate pure, l'importante è che partiamo! .. Su sbrigatevi, che si fa tardi!"

"Si Padre, avete ragione! …. Andrè su dai, andiamo!"

"Agli ordini Madame Grandier!"

Vedo mio genero particolarmente felice, sono sicuro che quei due mi nascondono qualcosa! … Ho il sospetto che Oscar … Ma! … Spero solo che Sassoin, riesca a carpire qualcosa da Andrè. Oscar è molto strana e poi perché non viaggia a cavallo, ma si è messa a cassetta con Andrè? … Non ne ho la certezza, però ho il sospetto che sia davvero incinta, lo devo scoprire!

"Guercio quella gente strana è andata via?"

"Si ragazzo, puoi riordinare le stanze!"

"Sissignore!"

"Pierre .."

"Sissignore?"

"Mi raccomando, puliscile per bene, non voglio che rimanga alcuna traccia di quei sodomita! …

"Anche Voi ne siete a conoscenza padrone?"

"Ma secondo te Pierre, io dove vivo? Sarò anche indaffarato a gestire la taverna, ma le ragazze, lo sai che mi riferiscono tutto! …"

"Non so se l'avete saputo Signore, ma Stamattina, Odette, mi ha riferito tutto quello che quel branco di sporcaccioni hanno combinato questa notte, addirittura, mi ha detto, che il più anziano della compagnia, è un tipo molto particolare!"

"In che senso particolare?"

"Oltre ad essere un sodomita, si delizia a spiare i suoi compagni!"

"Davvero? Ah ah ah! Su dai continua, adesso mi hai incuriosito!"

"Ecco … sempre Odette, mi ha detto che praticamente il tizio, quello che ha offerto il vino alle ragazze,bprima di andare nella sua stanza, ha passato in rassegna tutte le camere dei suoi amici …"

"A fare cosa?"

"Ma come, allora non avete capito?! Li spiava Signore!"

"Ah ah ah ah … E' bravo il depravato!"

"E non è finita qui! … Addirittura dietro a una delle camere, ha battuto i pugni contro la porta, intimando a i due dei sodomita di fermarsi, perché a suo dire, facevano troppo baccano!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ….. No .. questa è davvero troppo! Ecco perché si è lamentato con me, che la notte qui c'è troppo baccano ah ah ah!"

"Guercio, secondo me, quel porco, ha fatto una scenata di gelosia a quegli altri due depravati!"

"Ah ah ah .. Pierre … una scenata di gelosia ah ah ah!"

"Davvero Signore, ma non è tutto! …. Ascoltate, ieri ho servito della cioccolata calda nella stanza a quei due tipi strani, mi riferisco al moro e al biondo …. Neanche poi se fossero due .. femmine! .. Bah! .. Comunque già il fatto che due uomini bevano del cioccolato è al quanto discutibile, anche se come sappiamo quelli sono delle femmine travestite da uomini! …"

"E allora?"

"Beh oltre ad essere quello che sono, nemmeno si sono preoccupati di farsi trovare in certi atteggiamenti."

"Cioè, in quale atteggiamento?"

"Il moro era tutto scarmigliato, e il biondino, era sul letto seduto, come se lo aspettasse per chissà per quali sconcezze!"

"Pierre, non starai esagerando adesso?"

"No Signore affatto! … E per finire, ho portato del vino altri due loro amici e ….."

"E? …"

"Beh … quello Signore, secondo me, era davvero il più depravato di tutti!"

"Perché?"

"Perché? E' venuto ad aprire la porta a dorso nudo, e sul corpo presentava alcuni graffi di un corpo a corpo! …. Mi sono spiegato Guercio?"

"Ah ah ah spiegatissimo Pierre ah ah … per fortuna che si sono fermati una sola notte, altrimenti altro che bordello! .. Qui abbiamo una reputazione da difendere ah ah ah!"

"Signore .. però debbo ammettere che depravati o no, riconosco che sono davvero persone generose! .. Guardate qua! .. Mi hanno regalato delle monete d'oro!"

"Ah ah ah … Diciamo che quei sodomiti, pur di tenerci buoni, sono stati davvero generosi! .. Anche alla casa, il vecchio sporcaccione ha lasciato un bel po' di denaro ah ah ah! …. Pierre, mi raccomando, pulisci per bene le loro stanze, non voglio che rimanga una sola traccia di quella gente: Questo è un bordello rispettabile, non voglio che si dica di noi, che qui avvengano certi intrallazzi! .. Dobbiamo tenere alto il buon nome della casa ah ah ah ah!"

"Si Guercio, ci penso io, tranquillo, nessuno saprà che qui stanotte, si è fermata gente equivoca!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah …."


	87. Chapter 87

_**I bisogni di Alain**_

Madamigella Oscar è a cassetta con Andrè, hanno l'aria felice, Andrè la avvolge nel suo abbraccio, chiacchierano tra di loro, si guardano, si sfiorano, danno l'impressione di essere complici di chissà cosa! … E' naturale che sia così, oltre ad essere marito e moglie, quei due si conoscono da bambini, ma anch'io la conosco da ragazzino. L'ho conosciuta quando aveva solo quattordici anni, ricordo ancora il modo in cui si presentò a me: sicura di se, altezzosa ed un tantino arrogante. Però Ammetto che aveva tutte le ragioni per imporsi in quel modo, non voleva accettare la carica di Capitano delle Guardie Reali, ma voleva uscire fuori da quella situazione a testa alta. Caspita se ci riuscì…. mi batté .. per ben due volte … ricordo ancora l'umiliazione che provai.

Senza rendermene conto, sussurro ad alta voce: Battuto da una donna ihihihihih!

"Girodelle cosa Vi prende, adesso parlate da solo e per di più ridete?"

"Generale .. è che a volte si pensa ad alta voce senza rendersene conto."

"Si lo so Maggiore, non solo ci capita di pensare ad alta voce, ma spesso sogniamo e parliamo mentre dormiamo, sapeste come è interessante ascoltare chi dorme! .. E' un modo per scoprire i pensieri e … i sentimenti degli altri, che fino a quel momento si ignorano!"

"Non Vi capisco Generale?!"

"Mi capisco io Girodelle, a proposito Maggiore, ho deciso che stasera faremo il turno di guardia."

"Come volete Generale, per me i Vostri ordini non si discutono. Non solo per i gradi che ci separano, ma anche per il rispetto che ho per Voi!"

"Vedremo Maggiore, se sarà davvero così!"

Che strano discorso che ha fatto il Generale, chissà cosa voleva dire …. Ma!

"Joséphine, non ti sembra strano che Oscar stia a cassetta con Andrè?"

"Certo che lo trovo strano Marianne, per me quei due non la raccontano giusta, sono sicura che ci nascondono un dolce segreto."

"Ne sei convinta sorella?"

"Sicurissima Marianne, ma hai visto che faccia ha fatto Oscar quando le abbiamo chiesto se fosse in dolce attesa?! Se non fosse arrivato nostro padre in quel momento, sono sicura che ce l'avrebbe confessato! … A proposito di nostro padre, sai che stamattina è venuto in camera mia?!"

"Cosa voleva da te Joséphine?"

"Sapere delle pezze di Oscar."

"Ihihihih … Joséphine nostro padre è davvero incredibile!"

"Incredibile? Io non so se è più disperato o ossessionato da questo erede! … Però credo che anche lui abbia visto giusto, dato che ha notato che Oscar ha i sintomi di una donna incinta!"

"Ascolta Joséphine, se i nostri sospetti fossero confermati, mi chiedo come farà nostra sorella ad affrontare un simile viaggio!"

"Non lo so Marianne, ma in tutta sincerità, anch'io sono preoccupata per me …."

"Per te dici? Ma cosa ti succede Joséphine?"

"Vedi Marianne, dopo la nottata movimentata che ho avuto con Charles, non vorrei che di donne incinte in questo viaggio ce ne fossero due, anziché una!"

"Ma cosa dici Joséphine! Stai scherzando forse?"

"Affatto Marianne … vedi, riconosco che Charles ed io, ieri notte, ci siamo lasciati prendere un po' la mano, forse colpa dell'ambiente tanto intrigante, oppure per merito di quegli affreschi ihihihih …. non lo so, comunque, io e Charles non ci abbiamo capito più nulla e ci siamo comportati come due ragazzini! … Però Marianne sapessi com'è stato bello!"

"Joséphine, non cambierai mai!"

"Su dai Marianne, non dirmi che tu ieri sera hai dormito, perché vedi .. io non ti crederei ah ah ah!"

"Joséphine, dai!"

"Beh! Perché adesso fai quella faccia?! Cosa ci sarebbe di male? Eri o non eri con tuo marito ieri?"

"Basta Joséphine, tu lo sai che non mi piace parlare di certe cose!"

"Ho capito! Se mi rispondi in questo modo, è perché tu avrai combinato qualcosa in più di me. E non vuoi dirmelo ah ah ah!"

Guardo mia moglie, la stringo un poco a me. Mi sorride, lo so che viaggiare a cassetta non le piace, lei vorrebbe correre su César …..la capisco, anche per me è lo stesso. Ma staremo assieme, così da tenere al sicuro il nostro cucciolo…faremo tutto questo percorso in due, non la lascerò affrontare tutto ciò da sola.

"Oscar come ti senti?"

"Bene Andrè, non ho alcun disturbo!"

Mi risponde sorridendo, con l'aria sognante.

"Nemmeno la nausea?"

"Nemmeno quello Andrè!"

"Bene, almeno affrontiamo il viaggio in tutta tranquillità."

Le sorrido felice, dopo averla vista per giorni pallida e stanca, mi fa un immenso piacere vederla sorridere ed un poco più colorita in viso.

"Andrè …"

"Si Oscar …"

"Non ci fermeremo prima di sera, spero che quando lo faremo, le mie sorelle non mi tormentino più sul mio stato."

"Vuoi dire che loro già sospettano?"

"Si Andrè, prima che ci mettessimo in viaggio, eravamo ancora all'interno della taverna, mi hanno fatto un mucchio di domande, volevano sapere se aspetto un bambino."

"E tu cosa haidetto loro?"

"Nulla! Perché è arrivato subito mio padre e ci ha interrotte."

"Beh Oscar, è ben visibile che tu abbia qualche disturbo, chi non lo noterebbe? Immagina poi per chi ha già avuto dei figli, è facile capirlo!"

"Ma Andrè, io non ho intenzione di nasconderlo, ma almeno vorrei che mi fosse data la possibilità di metabolizzare la mia nuova situazione."

"Tranquilla Oscar, vedrai che tutti ne saranno felici, quando glielo diremo."

"Già! … Soprattutto mio padre ah ah ah!"

La guardo, è felice! Ed io con lei.

Le prendo una mano, la accarezzo, la porto alle mie labbra…..

"Ti amo Oscar, più di quanto credessi fosse possibile amare…e saremo sempre insieme, sempre! La mia è una promessa!"

"Lo so, Andrè, lo so. Me lo hai promesso da bambini, e le promesse vanno sempre mantenute! Sempre insieme…..!"

Ci siamo fermati sotto una grande quercia, per far riposare i cavalli, una breve sosta prima di partire, il tempo per rifocillarci …..

"Oscar prendi, assaggia questo piatto, l'ho fatto mettere via dal garzone della taverna, so che ti piacerà, è buonissimo!"

"Ma no Andrè, è troppo, non ce la faccio."

"Su dai Oscar …"

"Andrè magari lo mangerò stasera, ma adesso proprio non mi va!"

"Ehi Marianne, hai visto quanto è premuroso il nostro Andrè?"

"Joséphine, Andrè ha sempre avuto attenzioni particolari per nostra sorella, lo hai forse dimenticato?"

"Certo che no! Ma adesso lo è in modo particolare."

"Sccc… Joséphine, non vorrei che ci ascoltasse qualcuno ihihih!"

"Cosa c'è Marianne?"

"Niente Louis, è solo che mia sorella ne ha detto un'altra delle sue!"

"Generale, prima di fermarci, dovremo accertarci che ci sia un posto tranquillo dove passare la notte, non come quello dell'ultima volta ihihih!"

"Naturalmente Sassoin, magari in un'abbazia religiosa, che te ne pare?!"

"No! .. Un momento Signore, non possiamo passare da un estremo all'altro, appena stamattina siamo venuti fuori da un bordello e adesso Voi sperate di trovare rifugio tra i religiosi?"

"Perché no Sassoin?! …. Dopo la nottataccia trascorsa in quel postaccio, un po' di raccoglimento non farebbe male a nessuno di noi, soprattutto a te Sassoin!"

"Ma Signore, io cosa centro! .. Non mi sono forse comportato bene?"

"E vorrei vedere Sassoin, perché se così non fosse …."

"Mi sbatterete dritto dritto in isolamento, non appena saremo a Parigi!"

"Esatto Sassoin, e visto che lo sai perfettamente, non serve che io te lo ripeta! .. E adesso ascoltate tutti .. credo che prima di due o tre giorni, non ci fermeremo in nessun villaggio, stando alla cartina la nostra prossima tappa sarà l'abbazia di Cluny."

"Gerard, non mi hai ancora raccontato come hai passato la notte nel bordello!"

"Come Vuoi che l'abbia passata Alain?! Ho dormito profondamente, ero stanchissimo! … E se penso che stasera ricominceranno i turni di guarda! … Ah Alain che vitaccia la nostra, questa è la seconda missione in pochissimo tempo. Non ho fatto in tempo a sposarmi che eccomi qui nuovamente lontano dalla mia Alizèe … sapessi Alain quanto mi manca!"

"Ah ahah .. Allora non sono l'unico a soffrire della lontananza della sua bella!"

"Ma cosa dici Alain? Secondo te, a meno di due mesi dalle nozze, non dovrei sentire terribilmente la lontananza di mia moglie?"

"Ah La Salle, La Salle! …. Sapessi quanto soffro! … Ma è meglio non pensarci, altrimenti ci sto davvero male! … Ed è meglio cambiare argomento Gerard! …. Ma dimmi, non abbiamo avuto ancora modo di parlare del bordello dove abbiamo alloggiato, come ti è sembrato?"

"Mai visto nulla di simile Alain, avevamo perfino le lenzuola di seta ah ah ah!"

"Ehi voi due, basta con le chiacchiere, prepariamoci per metterci in marcia."

"Sissignore! … Su Gerard andiamo, prima che il Generale ci urli addosso!"

E' sera, abbiamo appena montato le tende, abbiamo cenato da poco, Oscar, Marianne e Joséphine, sono nelle loro tende, mentre il Generale ha riunito noi uomini intorno al fuoco.

"Il primo turno di guardia, lo faremo io e il Maggiore Girodelle. Charles, Louis, in via del tutto eccezionale, vi lascerò riposare per le prime due ore, solo perché non vi ritengo ancora capaci di sostenere dei veri e propri turni guardia! ..Ma che Vi sia ben chiaro, sarà cosìsolo per questa sera, perché da domani, le Vostre ore di guardia saranno come quelle di tutti gli altri, intesi?"

"Sissignore!"

"Bene, dopo di che, il secondo turno, sarà svolto da Andrè, Sassoin e La Salle."

"Sissignore!"

"Bene, il Maggiore ed io rimaniamo qui, alla nostra postazione, voi altri potete ritirarvi nelle tende, cercate di riposare al meglio, vi voglio svegli e vigili!"

"Sissignore!"

"Su dai Oscar, sbrigati sorellina, dicci se sei incinta, non tenerci ancora sulle spine."

"Marianne io ….."

Balbetto, inizio a sudare ed mi sento il viso caldo, sarò arrossita… un respiro, devo calmarmi e riprendere il controllo…. È mai possibile che non riesca ad abituarmi a certe situazioni? Datemi una spada, mi sento molto meglio con un'arma in mano! Guardo le mie mani, intrecciate…..la apro, con la sinistra tocco l'elsa della spada, il solo contatto mi rinfranca….

Vedo il lembo della tenda alzarsi, è Andrè che entra.

"Ehi Andrè! Sei capitato al momento giusto, visto che nostra sorella non vuole dirci nulla, allora fallo tu."

Immagino l'argomento che da lì a poco le mie cognate tratteranno, guardo mia moglie, ha un'espressione smarrita, capisco che è in evidente difficoltà, sfiora la sua spada, con una mano, ha le gote rosse, respira, si calma.

"Joséphine, Marianne, siete talmente euforiche, cosa vi succede?"

"Su Andrè, non fingere di non capire, tanto sai benissimo cosa vogliamo sapere da voi due!"

Sorrido appena, e sussurro: "Joséphine, non credo di avere il dono della veggenza, se non me lo chiedi, non posso certo risponderti!"

Sento una voce provenire dall'esterno: "Ehi Charles, mia moglie è qui?"

Alzo il lembo della tenda ed esco fuori.

"No Louis, nemmeno Joséphine è qui."

"Ma dove saranno andate? Non vorrei che si siano allontanate per le campagne senza dirci nulla!"

"Ma no Louis, dove vuoi che siano?! .. Di sicuro saranno da Oscar, su andiamo a vedere."

"Allora Andrè, quello che io e Marianne, vogliamo sapere, è se Oscar è incinta."

" …"

"Andrè cosa fai, rispondi! .. Su dai! .. Se non volete che nostro padre per il momento lo sappia, promettiamo di non dire nulla, vero Marianne?"

"Vero Joséphine! .. Allora?"

Guardo Oscar, è sempre più smarrita, annuisce con la testa, capisco che debbo dire alle sue sorelle quello che vogliono sapere da noi.

Marianne sorride entusiasta, ci dice: "Tanto Andrè il Vostro silenzio la dice tutta, vero Oscar? .. Tu aspetti un bambino! …"

Le punto l'indice al ventre, ad indicare il suo piccolo segreto…..

Le guardo con pazienza, un respiro profondo, e rispondo un timido: "Si .."

Credo di essere arrossito pure io…..che imbarazzo!

Vedo le mie sorelle esultare per la gioia, immediatamente le porto alla calma.

"Per favore Joséphine, Marianne, non fate baccano, Andrè ed io non vogliamo che nostro padre lo sappia in questo modo! … Vogliamo dirglielo quando avremo l'opportunità di stare da soli con lui!"

"Non preoccuparti Oscar, terremo la bocca chiusa, però dicci, da quando tempo ne sei a conoscenza?"

"Da ieri sera, dopo che siamo andati via dalla taverna, Andrè ed io ci siamo recati in paese per andare dal medico …."

Sentiamo delle voci provenire fuori la tenda.

"Oscar! ..Joséphine e Marianne sono qui?"

Non faccio in tempo a rispondere a mio cognato, che mia sorella si precipita fuori sorridendo, sussurra:

"Su venite avanti! .. Charles, Louis, dobbiamo darvi una bella notizia …"

"Ma come facciamo ad entrare, la tenda non è abbastanza capiente!"

"Su forza, ci stringiamo, venite! .. E poi è questione di un attimo."

Charles e Louis, lentamente entrano nella tenda, si piegano sulle ginocchia, Louis ci chiede: "Allora si può sapere cosa succede? Cos'è tutto questo mistero?"

Con un'espressione intrigante, Joséphine dice: "Ascoltate, quanto sto per dirvi dovrà rimanere un segreto, almeno finché Oscar e Andrè non lo comunicheranno a nostro padre."

Charles ribatte: "Mi spaventate, si può sapere perché tutto questo mistero?"

"Charles, avremo un altro nipotino! .. Finalmente Oscar e Andrè si sono decisi!"

Vedo i miei cognati sorridere, il primo a stringerci la mano è Charles che mi dice: "Congratulazione! Allora Andrè, sei pronto per avventurarti in un'altra peripezia? .."

"Peripezia Charles?"

"Si, quella di diventare padre ah ah ah!"

"Scc.. per favore, non voglio che il Generale lo venga a sapere in questo modo, non ce lo perdonerebbe mai!"

Louis sorride e ribatte: "Hai ragione Andrè, è meglio che lo apprenda da voi e in maniera riservata, come se fosse il primo a sapere, altrimenti andrebbe su tutte le furie!"

Charles continua: "Quando pensate di dirglielo?"

Oscar risponde: "Non certo stasera Charles, è con il Maggiore, ho avuto l'impressione sin dall'inizio che volesse rimanere da solo con lui."

"E' vero Oscar! … Infatti, ha mandato via sia me che Louis, con la scusa che non siamo ancora sufficientemente in grado di fare il nostro turno di guardia, ma guarda caso, domani lo saremo!"

Andrè interviene: "Si … è molto strano! .. Se non lo conoscessi, direi che ha tutta l'aria di volerlo rimproverare. Forse mi sbaglio, ma io ho questa impressione."

Le mie sorelle ed i miei cognati lasciano la nostra tenda, per andare a riposarsi. Andrè ed io rimaniamo soli, ci sdraiamo sulle coperte, Andrè mi abbraccia stretta, mi bacia sulla fronte, con una tenerezza infinita. I suoi occhi sono carichi d'amore. Si sta rendendo cura di me, previene ogni mio pensiero, ogni mia necessità. Potrei perdermi nel calore del suo sguardo, così profondo, verde come il bosco in cui ci siamo accampati.

"Oscar, dovremo informare anche mia nonna e tua madre…"

"oh….si….lo so, hai ragione….scriveremo loro, alla prima occasione…..si…..Andrè, mi fa un po' paura tutto ciò…"

"Ci sono io con te, lo sai…."

"Chissà come reagirà mio padre…..troverà il modo di assillarci ancora, vedrai!"

"Ih ih…basta che mi lasci stare vicino a te, poi dica o faccia ciò che crede! Ora cerca di dormire, hai bisogno di riposo…"

La stringo forte, le accarezzo i capelli, i suoi bellissimi capelli biondi, che profumano di rose…piano piano Oscar di addormenta, accucciata a me…..come quando eravamo bambini.

Sono di guardia davanti al fuoco, imbraccio il fucile, il Generale ed io siamo vigili, attenti a ciò che potrebbe accadere intorno a noi, lo trovo davvero strano: con la quantità di uomini di cui disponiamo, siamo solo noi due a vigilare!

Il Generale è di un silenzio tombale, stasera è così insolito che non riesco a capire cosa abbia. Sin da quando abbiamo lasciato la taverna è così strano con me, mi ha rivolto appena la parola, e quelle poche volte che l'ha fatto, ha usato con me parole sprezzanti. Ha tutta l'aria di volermi dire qualcosa.

Con il fucile in mano sono di fronte a Girodelle, lo guardo severamente, non so da dove cominciare,ma dovrò pur dire qualcosa a questo scellerato, per fortuna lui comincia a conversare.

"Generale, perché mi scrutate in quel modo, ho l'impressione che voi ce l'abbiate con me."

"Girodelle in proposito, ho qualcosa da dirVi …"

"Dite pure Generale, forse, ho detto o fatto, qualcosa che non dovevo?"

"Umm … in effetti! …."

Vedo il Maggiore guardarmi con insistenza, io certo non posso tirarmi indietro, debbo chiarire la faccenda e mette le cose in chiaro.

"Maggiore, Voi un tempo, mi avete chiesto la mano di mia figlia Oscar …."

Le parole del Generale, mi colgono di sorpresa, credo che la mia espressione la dica tutta, un tuffo al cuore! .. Sentire pronunciare il nome del mio amato Comandante, mi procura un'emozione, sussurro appena: "Co….cosa?"

"Girodelle, la Vostra espressione non mi sorprende affatto, visto che sono a conoscenza dei sentimenti che Voi provate nei confronti di mia figlia, allora cosa di mi dite al riguardo?!"

Guardo il Generale, credo che la mia espressione sia più seria che mai, abbasso prima lo sguardo, poi lo tiro su, e tutto d'un fiato, gli dico: "Vedete Generale, è inutile nascondervelo, tanto l'avete già capito! .. Io amo ancora Vostra figlia, e questa situazione non mi lascia vivere tranquillo!… Ho l'animo in subbuglio, e questa missione accanto a lei, non fa che peggiorare la situazione!"

"Un momento Girodelle, accanto a Voi ci sono io, e vicino ad Oscar c'è suo marito, non dimenticatelo!"

Vedo il Maggiore lasciarsi andare a un sorriso beffardo, ribatte: "E come potrei dimenticare che accanto a madamigella Oscar c'è … il suo attendente."

"Girodelle, Andrè non è il suo attendente! Anche se agli occhi di tutti può aver dato quell'impressione, Andrè non lo è mai stato, e non Vi permetto di rivolgerVi a mio genero in questo modo! E' il marito di mia figlia e Voi dovete portargli rispetto, mi sono spiegato Maggiore?"

"Forse non lo sto facendo Generale? Io posso nasconderlo come meglio posso, però ciò che provo non può essere soffocato dalla ragione!

Guardo severamente Girodelle, le sue parole mi lasciano interdetto.

"Signore, capisco che Vostra figlia si sia innamorata di Andrè, forse era ovvio visto che sono praticamente cresciuti insieme, ma quello di cui non mi capacito, è che Voi abbiate dato la Vostra approvazione alla loro unione.

Se il motivo era portare avanti il nome del Vostro casato, beh io per Vostra figlia, avrei volentieri rinunciato al mio, e accettato il Vostro nome, come avrei anche accettato che i nostri figli avessero il nome Jarjayes, anziché Girodelle! .. Perché lui e non me?"

Le parole del Maggiore, mi lasciano allibito ma non mi lascio sopraffare e ribatto: "Girodelle, non pensavo che l'amore che provate per mia figlia fosse tanto grande! ….In ogni caso, considerate che Vi ho salvato la vita…..Oscar non avrebbe mai giaciuto con un uomo che non ama, credetemi. Piuttosto, Vi avrebbe ucciso! E poi temo che si sarebbe uccisa, per lavare l'onta. L'ho cresciuta con i miei stessi valori, l'ho capito molto tardi, ma adesso so che solo con Andrè potrà essere felice. Al di la di tutto, adesso ricordate che è una donna felicemente sposata, e Voi non dovrete più pensarla, ma levarvela dalla testa, mi sono spiegato Girodelle?"

"Ma Generale, Vi rendete conto di ciò che dite? Voi avete amato in vita Vostra?"

"Che domanda, certo che si Girodelle! Ho sposato Marguerite, ed ho sempre amato mia moglie, ma questo discorso non ha nulla a che vedere con quello di cui stiamo parlato Maggiore. Voi dovete dimenticare in fretta mia figlia! Non voglio che nascano dissapori tra Voi e Andrè. In primo luogo, perché sarebbe inappropriata una discussione per una donna sposata, e poi non dimenticate che dobbiamo portare a termine una missione, e non possiamo creare delle fratture all'interno della nostra squadra! E in oltre non dovete dimenticare che mia figlia è sposata e va rispettata, quindi Vi proibisco di sognarla di notte e soprattutto di .. immaginarla nel Vostro letto! Questo è davvero troppo per qualsiasi uomo, sia che per un marito che per un padre! Capito Maggiore?"

Le parole del Generale, mi fanno trasalire, ennesimo tuffo al cuore, come fa a sapere che sogno sua figlia, forse … no! … Ieri notte .. allora il rumore della porta … non resisto e domando: "Generale, come fate a sapere che io sogno Vostra figlia? A questo punto, capisco che siete stato Voi,ieri notte, a sbattere la porta! Siete entrato nella mia stanza, vero Generale?"

"Si certo, sono stato io, sappiate che ho ispezionato tutte le stanze, compresa la Vostra, sono entrato, e Vi ho sentito dire cose .. sconce su mia figlia! Voi la sognavate a letto con Voi, e questa cosa non dovrà più ripetersi Girodelle, avete capito?"

"Ma Signore, si possono forse controllare i sogni o i sentimenti di una persona?"

"Certo che no! Ma Voi dovrete controllare non soltanto i Vostri sentimenti, ma anche i Vostri sogni! …. Non dimenticate, che Voi Maggiore dividete l'alloggio con altri soldati, cosa sarebbe accaduto, se La Salle avesse ascoltato le Vostre parole? Lui dormiva profondamente e per fortuna non ha capito nulla! E se ci fosse stato Sassoin? Non Voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere!

"Avete perfettamente ragione Signor Generale, ma spiegatemi … io come faccio a reprimere certi impulsi?"

"Girodelle, io sono una persona calma e comprensiva, ma se qualcuno dovesse mettere a rischio la tranquillità delle mie figlie, allora credo che perderei la mia ponderatezza, e Dio non voglia che succeda! Maggiore, Voi siete un uomo di mondo, e sapete che non potreste mai sperare in alcun modo, ottenere delle attenzioni da parte di mia figlia, e questo lo sapete! Oscar, oltre ad essere una donna impegnata, è soprattutto felicemente sposata, quindi .. non voglio sembrarVi ripetitivo o ironico, ma Voi dovete dimenticarla, e che non si ripeta mai più una cosa simile! D'ora in avanti, quando saremo in una locanda per alloggiare, avrete una stanza singola, e nel peggiore dei casi, la dividerò con Voi! Spero di essere stato chiaro Maggiore!"

"Si .. Sissignore, ma sappiate che non era mia intenzione mancare di rispetto madamigella Oscar."

"Madame Oscar, Maggiore. E ricordate, non Vi permetto di sognarla nuovamente, soprattutto nuda! Ve lo proibisco categoricamente, sono stato chiaro Maggiore?"

"Sissignore!"

"Bene, spero di non tornare ancora su questo increscioso argomento e adesso concentriamoci sul turno di guardia! Non vorrei che accadesse qualcosa, mentre ci perdiamo in conversazioni che, per alcuni versi, trovo indispensabili, ma anche inutili, mi sono spiegato Maggiore?"

"Si …. Generale!"

E' trascorso un po' di tempo da quando il Generale, mi ha fatto la ramanzina, tra noi è sceso il gelo, l'indifferenza. Jarjayes ha ragione, devo assolutamente togliermela dalla testa! ….. A qualsiasi costo!

"Generale, dove andate?"

"Ho sentito un fruscio dietro la boscaglia!"

"Aspettate vengo con Voi."

"No, rimanete qui! Non vorrei che fossero dei ribelli, e la nostra postazione rimanesse scoperta, Voi Maggiore rimanete qui! .. Intanto io carico il fucile!"

Vedo il Generale, con freddezza e lucidità, mettere un colpo in canna, e allontanarsi dalla postazione.

Si allontana, intima: "Alto là, chiunque Voi siate uscite immediatamente fuori, altrimenti sparo!"

"Noo! … Anche qui? Possibile che non ci sia un posto dove poter stare tranquilli dal vecchio pazzo?

Sono qui, accucciato dietro ad un cespuglio, con le braghe calate, la camicia raccolta, tutto intento a fare un bisognino ….. penso tra me …

"Allora chi si nascondo tra i cespugli? … Se non rispondete immediatamente, sparo!"

"NO NO! UN MOMENTO SIGNOR GENERALE, NON SPARATE, SONO IO, ALAIN!"

"SASSOIN TU QUI? MA SI PUO' SAPERE CHE DIAVOLO CI FAI TRA I CESPUGLI?!"

"Scc… Signore, Vi prego non urlate, altrimenti tutti saprebbero dei miei bisogni, per me sarebbe davvero imbarazzante!"

"Sei tu che hai urlato per primo Sassion!"

"Mi pare ovvio Signore, visto che eravate li per spararmi, e poi avete messo il colpo in canna o sbaglio?"

"Certo che si, come mi pare ovvio! .. Accidenti Sassoin, non potevi avvisare prima di avventurarti tra la boscaglia?"

"Ma come? Se ho delle necessità, lo vado a dire a mezzo mondo?"

"Certo che si Sassoin! .. E se per caso al posto mio ci fossero stati quei due buoni a nulla di Charles o Louis? Inesperti quali sono, sono sicuro che per la paura ti avrebbero sparato!"

"Non ditelo nemmeno Signore! .. E poi sono sicuro che tanto il Marchese quanto il Conte, nemmeno si sarebbero accorti della mia presenza qui dietro, quindi c'è da stare tranquilli!"

"In un certo senso debbo darti ragione, però è meglio evitare certe situazioni Sassoin!"

"Ihihihih …"

"Adesso si può sapere perché sghignazzi?"

"Signore, ma ci rendiamo conto ch, teniamo una conversazione in questo modo? Io senza i pantaloni, e Voi con il fucile pronto a sparare ah ah ah!"

"Ehmm … Si .. Però .. dico.. ma è mai possibile che tu debba dire sempre idiozie? E adesso vedi di tirarti su i calzoni!"

"Ma Signore io ero sul più bello quando siete arrivato, se non Vi dispiace lasciatemi ancora qualche minuto da solo. Grazie ihihih!"

"Si ora mene vado, e vedi di fare meno lo spiritoso Sassoin!"

"Sissignore ihihih!"

Mi allontano, torno immediatamente dal mio compagno di guardia, e sussurro: "Che tipo! Riesce a ridere anche in certe situazioni!"

"Signore, non c'èra nessuno?"

"Girodelle, i rumori dietro ai cespugli gli ho uditi benissimo, è solo che era Sassoin!"

"Il soldato Sassoin?"

"Si proprio lui, temevo di peggio!"

"Meglio così Generale, dobbiamo sperare che la missione sia sempre così tranquilla!"

"Voi siete un soldato Girodelle, e sapete che non è possibile che tutto vada liscio come l'olio! Nella missione precedente, fummo attaccati dai ribelli per ben due volte, e non soltanto dai sediziosi, ma anche da briganti e infine dalle bestie feroci, quindi occhi aperti Maggiore!"

"Sissignore .. Starò attento!"

Vedo Joséphine dormire profondamente, nemmeno si è accorta che ho lasciato il mio giaciglio e sto uscendo dalla tenda.

Sono fuori, l'aria della notte si è piacevolmente rinfrescata, intorno a me c'è silenzio, mi guardo attorno, è tutto tranquillo, mio cognato Louis si avvicina.

"Charles, vedo che sei pronto?"

"Si Louis, possiamo andare!"

"Charles, che bella serata tranquilla, l'aria è talmente limpida che le stelle sembrano delle lucciole!"

Sorrido e rispondo:"Accidenti Louis, stasera sei particolarmente romantico! Ma dimmi, questa missione sta tirando fuori il tuo lato sentimentale? Oppure è stata la notte che hai trascorso alla taverna a renderti tanto poetico ah ahah!"

"Se ti va ridi pure Charles, però quel posto tanto suggestivo, ci ha fatto perdere il controllo!"

"Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Vuoi che te lo dica davvero Charles? Vedi, temo di metterti in imbarazzo!"

"Ti va di scherzare Louis? Avanti, cosa hai combinato?"

"Combinato dici? Direi invece, di essermi comportato come un ragazzino …"

"Louis, non è che anche tu, ti sei perso tra i meandri della lussuria?!"

"Anche a te è successo Charles?"

"Come?"

"Hai sentito benissimo Charles .. vedi io .. temo di aver esagerato, mi capisci, Charles?"

"Eh … Si certo che ti capisco Louis, è successo anche a … me!"

"Davvero Charles?"

"Si .. spero che non ci siano conseguenze Louis, non voglio nemmeno pensare a tre donne incinte, in una missione tanto lunga e pericolosa!"

"Che Dio ce ne scampi cognato! .. Passi per Oscar che lo era già prima di partire, ma le nostre mogli no! … Sarebbe davvero ridicolo, e poi te lo immagini nostro suocero, quante ce ne direbbe?"

"Uhmm …. Louis, ti prego, non farmi pensare! …"

"E invece dobbiamo pensarci cognato, e prepararci al peggio! .. Conosciamo nostro suocero, quando si arrabbia, è capace di farcela pagare alla grande, e in questo caso come potremmo dargli torto?"

Da lontano udiamo a gran voce: "Ehi voi due, basta perdervi in chiacchiere e raggiungete immediatamente la postazione!"

Charles ed io, rispondiamo in coro: "Agli ordini Generale!"

"Andiamo Charles, prima che il suocerino ci venga ad acciuffare, e ci porti lì di peso, meglio non sfidare la sua collera!"

"Si Louis, hai ragione, è meglio andare!"

"Charles …"

"Cosa c'è Louis?"

"Speriamo che non sia accaduto quello che temiamo, altrimenti è meglio fuggire immediatamente da qui!"

"E lasciare tutti gli altri? No! ..Meglio di no! .. In quel caso, la vendetta del Generale Jarjayes sarebbe ancora più terrificante! … Su meglio andare Louis, e non facciamogli intendere che siamo preoccupati."

"Si hai ragione Charles, andiamo!"

"Bene, visto che ci siete tutti, il Maggiore ed io andiamo a riposarci! …. Fate attenzione, e mi raccomando tenete gli occhi aperti! Non dimenticate che basta una piccola distrazione, e potrebbe accadere l'irreparabile, intesi?"

"Sissignore, state tranquillo!"

"Umm … Buona guardia!"

"Buona notte Generale!"

Vedo il Generale allontanarsi soddisfatto, ed il Maggiore un poco affranto. Che turno di guardia strano, siamo davvero in troppi: Alain, Gerard ed i miei due cognati. Il Generale ha voluto, senza dubbio, conferire con il Maggiore, ma a proposito di cosa, non è dato saperlo.

Ci sediamo tutti attorno al fuoco, con i fucili in mano, per le nostre 4 ore di veglia.

Vedo d'un tratto avvicinarsi Oscar.

"Oscar, cosa fai qui! Riposati!"

"Andrè, avevo bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria fresca…..ma cosa ci fate in cinque di guardia!"

"Ordini del Generale, lo sai come è fatto!"

Mi guardo attorno, davvero non comprendo perché mettere cinque uomini nello stesso turno….

"Va bene, adesso ci penso io a Voi! Gerard, Alain e Louis, tornate e dormire, vi chiameremo noi tra due ore per darci il cambio, qui resterà Andrè con Charles, oltre a me….tanto non ho sonno."

Vedo Charles rispondermi timidamente: "Oscar, perdonaci, il Generale potrebbe non gradire….."

"Charles, non mi importa cosa dirà mio Padre, qui l'ufficiale più alto in grado sono io, e Voi farete come ho stabilito. Muovetevi!"

Passo lo sguardo su tutti gli uomini presenti, ad uno ad uno …. Finché vedo Gerard, Alain e Louis decidersi ad alzarsi e tornare nelle loro tende.

Appena si sono allontanati, mi avvicino a mia moglie e le sussurro: "Tu dovresti riposarti, non stare qui di guardia….per favore Oscar, torna in tenda….."

"Andrè! Sto benissimo. Non sono mica ammalata….stai tranquillo….e poi ho davvero bisogno di stare un po' all'aperto"

"Oscar, cos'hai? Non stai bene? Dimmi….."

La accarezzo leggero, la guardo negli occhi, nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri.

Sentiamo Charles tossicchiare, forse è in imbarazzo per questa conversazione un po' troppo intima….

"Charles, scusa i nostri discorsi….."

Dico rivolto al mio cognato.

"Stai tranquillo, mi sento bene, davvero. Solo, non mi va di stare al chiuso…..mi sento mancare l'aria….dai, resto qui con voi due…e non preoccuparti!"

Guardo gli sposini, che tenerezza! Andrè si preoccupa per la sua mogliettina…..certo, anche io alla prima gravidanza di Joséphine ero molto apprensivo, ma si….mi permetto di intromettermi:

"Su Andrè, tranquillizzati, vedrai che quando arriverai al terzo figlio, non ci penserai neppure a rimproverare tua moglie se vuole stare all'aperto! Ih ih ih".

Scoppiamo tutti in una risata liberatoria, ci sediamo attorno al fuoco a chiacchierare allegramente….

_**Il Siparietto: A spasso nel tempo**_

_**Con: Aizram, Terry e il nostro simpatico Generale Augustin François Raynier Comte de Jarjeyas**_

_**Terry:**_ "Buongiorno Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buongiorno a voi Autrici! .. Ma .. ma .. Donzelle, cos'è quell'abbigliamento?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è che non va Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come cosa c'è? Siete a dir poco scandalose! … VI ORDINO DI COPRIRVI LE GAMBE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Signore, cosa abbiamo di strano?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come cosa? Ve l'ho detto mi pare, COPRITEVI LE GAMBE IMMEDIATAMENTE! SIETE A DIR POCO SCANDALOSE!"

_**Terry: **_"Ascoltate Generale, noi ci siamo sempre presentate a Voi in pantaloni lunghi, per rispetto dei Vostri tempi, ma adesso, che sarete Voi a venire nella nostra epoca, Aizram ed io ci siamo vestite così, perché tra poco, saremo nel 2018!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vestite in questo modo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, io indosso dei semplici pantaloncini e Terry, una normale minigonna, non abbiamo indossato nulla di sconveniente, data la nostra epoca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non è possibile! .. Voi volete dire che le donne del vostro tempo si aggirano per le strade in questo modo? Ma state scherzando?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Assolutamente no Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che sconcezza! Sappiate che il vostro mondo, non lo conosco, ma sono sicurissimo che nemmeno mi piacerebbe conoscerlo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma cosa dite! Voi verrete con noi adesso! … Allora siete pronto per venire nel nostro tempo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ne.. Nel Vostro tempo, scherzate forse?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come, non ricordate? Avevano deciso che nel prossimo siparietto sareste venuto con noi! ..Conoscerete la Parigi del 2018, e poi Vi porteremo nella Vostra Contea di Collegno."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Madamigella Aizram, veramente io …. Ma non vedete il corriere, quante missive mi ha consegnato? Devo rispondere alle mie affezionate donzelle!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, lo farete in un altro momento, adesso dovete venire con noi, e poi avete preso un impegno e dovete rispettarlo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, Vi prego io .. veramente …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, avete forse paura di fare un salto temporale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Io paura di venire nel Vostro tempo? Ma dico state forse scherzando? Il Generale Jarjayes, non ha paura di niente e di nessuno, mi sono spiegato? E' solo che ho l'impegno di rispondere alle lettrici!"

_**Terry:**_ "Secondo noi Generale, sono tutte scuse! .. Non siete curioso di conoscere la Vostra discendenza? Dopo aver assillato e torturato così tanto Andrè e Oscar, almeno non siete curioso di sapere se la Vostra discendenza è andata ad estinguersi, oppure il cognome Jarjayes è ancora presente all'ufficio anagrafe?"

_**Generale: "**_Ufficio anagrafe? Madame Terry, che diavoleria sarebbe?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Nessuna diavoleria Generale, nel Vostro tempo forse non avete dei registri in cui è riportato l'albero genealogico di ciascuna famiglia nobile?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si madamigella, abbiamo degli uffici appositi a Versailles."

_**Terry:**_ "Benissimo, anche noi li abbiamo, e si chiamano "Ufficio dell'anagrafe."

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene, mi avete convinto, verrò con voi, lasciatemi prendere il mio orologio da taschino! …. Ecco fatto sono pronto, possiamo andare!"

_**Aizram:**_ "No! Un momento Generale, non potete certo venire con noi vestito in questo modo!?"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché, cosa hanno i miei abiti, forse non vado bene?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo che no Generale! Sareste l'unico a indossare abiti di questo genere, tutti penserebbero che indossiate vestiti di carnevale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Carnevale? Ma cosa dite Madame! .. Io non indosso abiti carnevaleschi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Lo so perfettamente Signore, ma Vi immaginate, se Vi aggiraste in questo modo, non passeremmo certo inosservati, quindi poche storie Generale, indossate questi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? Che genere di indumenti mi avete portato?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Come potete vedere sono pantaloni estivi, marrone scuro, stretti …..ed una camicia bianca."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, sono abiti davvero strani, ma se sono costretto, li indosserò!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, allora Terry ed io Vi lasciamo solo, e cambiateVi."

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco qua, ma guardate come mi avete conciato, sono ridicolo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no! Siete un figurino, su venite qui, che dobbiamo ancora sistemarVi! … Ecco qua! ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa fate Madamigella Aizram? Io con le braccia di fuori? Ma madame!"

**Aizram:** "Generale siamo in luglio, fa caldo, non potevamo mica darVi un cappotto! Su forza niente storie e sbrigateVi, lasciateci arrotolare le maniche della camicia."

_**Terry:**_ "Ecco fatto, e adesso Generale, dovete toglieVi la parrucca."

_**Generale:**_ "Togliere la parrucca?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo! Nel nostro tempo nessuno la indossa se non a Carnevale, e come sappiamo non siamo a Febbraio, bensì a Luglio"

_**Generale: "**_E va bene, come desiderate, faccio in un attimo! …..Ecco … fatto! .. Sono pronto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah Generale ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, siete pregata di non prendermi in giro, già mi sento abbastanza ridicolo con questi strani abiti che mi avete fatto indossare!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma su Generale, non era mia intenzione burlarmi di Voi, è solo che vedendoVi con gli abiti del Vostro tempo, mi sembrate un'altra persona! Ma vi assicuro che state benissimo, anzi, se Vi vedesse Vostra moglie non Vi riconoscerebbe!"

_**Generale:**_ "E' quello che Voglio madamigella, non desidero che mi veda conciato in questo strano modo!"

_**Terry: **_"Su Generale, state benissimo! Niente storie e andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, siamo pronti, possiamo andare.. Generale, prego da questa parte!"

_**Il Generale, Aizram e Terry sono nella Parigi del 2018 Gli Champs Elysèes**_

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Terry, Madamigella, ma … ma .. cosa succede, cos'è tutto questo trambusto?"

_**Terry:**_ "Non Vi allarmate Generale, è il normale traffico che attraversa Parigi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Parigi! Noi siamo a Parigi? Questa è Parigi?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Signore, vedete quanto è bella!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bella? Mi sembra un inferno, quanto rumore, DONZELLE! COS'E' TUTTO QUESTA CONFUSIONE? E QUELLE COSE CHE SI MUOVONO COSA SONO? E Poi, COS'E' QUESTO CATTIVO ODORE …. Etciuuu …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Non è il caso che urliate Generale, ci sentiamo benissimo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma sentite questi strani suoni, cosa sono?"

_**Terry:**_ "Sono i clacson delle automobili Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Automobili? Sarebbero quelle diavolerie di cose che si muovono senza cavalli?"

_**Terry:**_ "Esatto Signore e questo cattivo odore, come lo avete chiamato Voi, non è altro che la puzza di smog! E adesso se non Vi dispiace andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove mi vorreste portare Madame Terry?"

_**Terry:**_ "Facciamo prima una breve passeggiata per le vie del centro, e poi prenderemo l'automobile per …"

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire uno di quei cosi in movimento?"

_**Terry:**_ "Sissignore!"

_**Generale: "**_No grazie, preferisco camminare."

_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale non siate prevenuto, venite con noi! …. …. "

_**Improvvisamente sentiamo un clacson suonare, vediamo un'automobile andare a tutta velocità mentre il Generale scende dal marciapiede.**_

_**Automobilista in corsa:**_ "Vecchiaccio scimunito, fai attenzione! .. Non vorrai morire sotto le ruote della mia macchina?! Sappi che l'ho appena lavata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come osa quell'imbecille, rivolgersi cosi a un Generale dell'esercito francese!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ricordate Generale, Voi qui siete una persona comune, e comunque il semaforo non è ancora scattato, noi abbiamo il rosso, su salite immediatamente sul marciapiedi."

_**Generale:**_ "Sentite Madame, io non so cosa sia quell'affare rosso che Voi avete appena chiamato semaforo, ma quel … quello spudorato che mi ha appena apostrofato come vecchiaccio scimunito, di sicuro è un parente della gatta rinsecchita! Ma dico la sua famiglia è venuta a stabilirsi anche a Parigi?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su calmateVi Generale, sappiate che di automobilisti così, ce ne sono un'infinità, quindi armateVi di santa pazienza e seguiteci. E poi dovete sapere che quel palo lampeggiante, si chiama semaforo, serve per regolare il traffico, non possiamo attraversare la strada se non scatta la lampadina verde."

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Lampadina? Cosa sarebbe? E poi chi le illumina?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale è scattato il verde, dobbiamo attraversare la strada! .. Su sbrigliamoci!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, come è potuto cambiare colore?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Signore, è tutto merito della corrente elettrica!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che diavoleria sarebbe?"

_**Aizram: "**_Grazie all'invenzione di Volta, all'inizio del novecento, utilizziamo la corrente elettrica, dopo Vi mostreremo come le candele sono state sostituite dalle lampadine, e adesso camminate più velocemente Signore, rischiamo di essere investiti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, ma non avete detto che possiamo attraversarle la strada quando il .. semaforo diventa verde?"

_**Terry:**_ In teoria è così Generale, ma non tutti rispettano le regole, ricordate la Contessa di Polignac, come scorrazzava con la sua carrozza per le vie di Parigi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che lo ricordo, una volta ho rischiato di essere messo sotto da quella squilibrata! .. Quindi anche in questo tempo i suoi discendenti hanno l'educazione della loro nonna!"

_**Terry:**_ "Più o meno Signore, su forza, sbrigateVi! … Ecco appena saliti sul marciapiedi!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, vedo che ammirate il viale alberato."

_**Generale:**_ "E' l'unica cosa decente che ho visto fin'ora madame! ….. Madame …. Ma questi sono … negozi!"

_**Aizram: "**_Sissignore sono tutti negozi di ogni genere!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, vedete quanti ristoranti che ci sono, poi Vi porteremo ad assaggiare un buon piatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ristorante? Piatto? Forse volete dire, che nel Vostro tempo le taverne si chiamano ristoranti?

_**Terry:**_ "Esatto Signore!"

_**Generale: "**_Ascoltate donzelle, desidero andare a Versailles, esiste ancora? … Spero!"

_**Terry:**_ "Che domanda Generale, certo che si! Versailles è meta di pellegrinaggio, ogni anno viene visitata da migliaia di turisti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Turisti? ,,, Volete dire .. visitatori!"

_**Terry:**_ "Sissignore, visitatori."

_**Generale: **_"E tutto questo via vai, non infastidisce i sovrani?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no Generale, la monarchia è stata abolita da tempo, adesso a Parigi, come quasi in tutti paesi europei, è stata proclamata la Repubblica."

**Generale:** "Repubblica? COME? … NOOO! Ma come, volete dire che l'ordine del terzo stato ha prevalso sulla discendenza dei Borboni?"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, Vi ricordo che siamo molto lontano dal Vostro tempo e molte cose si sono succedute d'allora!"

_**All'improvviso si odono il rombo del cannone.**_

_**Generale:**_ "DONZELLE, COSA STA ACCADENDO, E' FORSE SCOPPIATA LA GUERRA?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no generale, hanno dato via ai festeggiamenti, oggi ricorre la presa della Bastiglia!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA? E CHI MAI SI E' PERMESSO DI APPROPRIARSI DELLA BASTIGLIA? E POI COSA C'E' DA FESTEGGIARE PER UN ATTO TANTO SCELLERATO?"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, ve lo spiegheremo più in là, adesso prendiamo a noleggio un'automobile, ed andiamo alla Reggia di Versailles!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, ecco fatto, abbiamo noleggiato la macchina, possiamo salire!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, se non ti dispiace guida tu!"

_**Aizram: "**_Si Terry ci penso io! .. Tu invece, pensa a far salire il Generale, naturalmente, lo facciamo accomodare sul sedile anteriore."

_**Terry: "**_Ovviamente Aizram! .. Su Generale, salite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh mio Dio, cos'è questa strana carrozza?"

_**Terry: **_"E' simile a quella che poco fa, Vi stava investendo Generale !"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo vedo Madame, e per favore non me lo ricordate, mi sono appena esposto, e come già detto doveva essere un parete di Madamigella rinsecchita! Oltre a volermi uccidere con il suo trabiccolo, mi ha perfino insultato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su salite sbrigateVi e non pensateci più, ma prima ricordate che per attraversare la strada si aspetta che il semaforo sia verde…..e si resta sul marciapiede!

_**Generale:**_ "Credo di aver imparato la lezione madamigella!"

**Aizram:** "Su andiamo si parteeee!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma che diavoleria è questa? Come funziona questa carrozza, non è trainata dai cavalli, eppure si muove!"

_**Aizram:**_ "L'automobile Signone, si muove perché all'interno c'è un meccanismo, piuttosto complesso, io potrei appena spiegarVi qualcosa, ma sono più brava a condurla ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA AIZRAMM! STATE CORRENDO TROPPO! ! RALLENTATE! ... mi ricordate la pazza della Polignac!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no Generale, andiamo appena ai cinquanta all'ora, vogliamo si o no arrivare a Versailles?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si, ma di questo passo ci schianteremo ed io desidero conoscere il mio Françoisss! VI PREGO SIATE PIU' PRUDENTE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tranquillo Generale ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Signore, che giornata incredibile mi aspetta!

_**Reggia di Versailles**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, abbiamo parcheggiato, adesso dobbiamo proseguire a piedi."

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo, vorrei uscire ma come si fa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Dovete tirare la maniglia."

_**Generale:**_ "Quale maniglia?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Quella metallica, Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentite Madamigella, le vostre magie, io non le capisco, siete pregata di aprire voi lo sportello di questa … strana carrozza."

_**Terry:**_ "Un momento Generale, datemi il tempo di scendere, Vi apro io! … Ecco fatto su scendete."

_**Generale: "**_Ma quanta gente, ma da dove sbucano?"

_**Terry:**_ "Sono turisti, vengono tutte le parti del mondo per andare a visitare la reggia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tutti?"

_**Terry:**_ "Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma, cosa sono questi edifici intorno alla reggia? Ma dico è mai possibile che ci siano palazzi intorno a Versailles?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Vi ricordo Generale, che adesso la Francia, non è governata dalla monarchia, e Versailles è diventato un museo, e tutti possono accedere! E poi quei palazzi sono stati costruiti nel secolo successivo! … "

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quante stranezze! … Comincio a desiderare di tornare nel mio tempo! …. Tutta questa confusione non mi piace per niente."

_**Terry:**_ "Su Generale, questo viaggio sarà per Voi una bella esperienza! …. Ecco abbiamo varcato il cancello."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale, perché quella faccia?"

_**Generale:**_ "…. Ma quanta gente … strana! … Ma quelli da dove vengono?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sono asiatici Generale, Ve l'ho detto, vengono da ogni parte del mondo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa sono quelli strani oggetti che hanno in mano? ….. Oh santo cielo, si illuminano …. Ed esce uno strano rumore da lì! ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Sono dei telefoni cellulari Generale, scattano fotografie, e in più si può ascoltare la musica!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete detto musica? … Ma come? E' mai possibile che possa uscire della musica da quella scatola? Un momento Madamigella, spiegatemi cosa sono le fotografie, e soprattutto, ditemi come fa la musica ad uscire da quel piccolo involucro?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Aspettate, prendo il mio, e Ve lo faccio vedere! ….. Eccolo qua! … Sentite? Da qui si ascolta la musica! …."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, ma questa è Laura Pausini!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ops .. A si Terry, questa è una delle canzoni che adoro! …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma questa è magia nera altro che .. Laura Pausini!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no Generale, nel nostro tempo è normale! … Su adesso Vi scatto una fotografia in compagnia di Terry, però !"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Madamigella Aizram, prima spiegatemi cos'è quest'altra diavoleria?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, non temete, Voi nel Vostro tempo avevate i ritratti, nel nostro invece abbiamo le fotografie! … Su Terry mettetevi in posa! ….. Ecco fatto! … Generale, adesso ve la faccio vedere … ecco qua … guardate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Ma … questo sono io con Madame Terry … ma come è possibile! No no è assurdo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non è assurdo Generale, è la tecnologia dei tempi nostri tutto qui! … Però adesso se permettete anch'io desidero farmi una foto con Voi, qui in piazza d'armi! .. Terry per favore."

**Terry:** "Si certo Aizram …. Mettetevi in posa … ecco fatto! … Adesso possiamo proseguire!"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale, perché avete rallentato il passo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Niente Madame, è solo che ricordo quando qui mia figlia era al servizio di sua Maestà, e poi ha preso la scellerata decisione di lasciare il suo incarico, per andare in quel posto di scalmanati! .. Adesso al comando delle guardie reali, c'è quel depravato di Girodelle! ….. A proposito, mi ha fatto piacere che mi abbiate permesso di fargli il mio discorsetto. Gli ho ordinato di non sognare più mia figlia nel suo letto, e se dovesse ripetersi, giuro che lo infilzo come uno spiedino. Parola di Generale!"

_**Aizram:"**_Ah ah ah .. Su Generale, state tranquillo! .. Terry ed io abbiamo già pensato che gli troveremo una dolce donzella! … Vedrete prima o poi si rassegnerà!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi ringrazio donzelle, però fate in modo che questo avvenga più in fretta possibile, così evitiamo qualsiasi discussione!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, ma quanta fretta che avete, se dovessimo risolvere tutti i problemi che avete, allora la storia si concluderebbe a breve, e noi non vogliamo ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, tremo solo a sentirVi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma no Generale tranquillizzateVi a parte a qualche scivolone e la parrucca spostata, non Vi potrebbe accadere altro, parola di Autrici ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: **_"Queste risate le trovo alquanto sospette!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no Generale, e adesso se vogliamo entrare dobbiamo sbrigarci, mettiamoci in coda!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma guardate cosa bisogna fare per entrare a Versailles, in questo tempo bisogna mettersi in fila come tanti caproni!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, dobbiamo pagare il biglietto d'ingresso per entrare! …"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sarebbe a dire pagare? Come, ai miei tempi, non si pagava certo per entrare, cosa significa, cos'è questo furto?"

_**Terry:**_ "Scc… Generale, abbassate la Voce, ricordate che ciò che per Voi è strano, per noi non lo è!"

_**Generale:**_ "Temete forse che mi prendano per matto?! Ma qui i matti sono loro! Questa è una prepotenza bella e buona! IL GENERALE JARJARYES, NON è TENUTO A PAGARE ALCUN BIGLIETTO! ENTRA E BASTA!"

**Turista (giovane età):** "Nonnetto, qui si fa notte, meno storie e paga se vuoi entrare, altrimenti fatti da parte e lascia passare gli altri!"

_**Generale:**_ "NONNETTO AVETE DETTO? MA COME VI PERMETTETE VILLANO, NELLA MIA EPOCA, INSUBORDINATI COME VOI VENIVANO MESSI AGLI ARRESTI E SBATTUTI ALLA BASTIGLIA!"

_**Aizram:**_ Sccc … Generale, calmateVi!"

_**Turista( 2) :**_ "Ma il nonnetto da dove arriva? Forse l'avete prelevato dal reparto geriatrico ah ah ah! … Ma da quale galassia arriva? Oppure è stato rapito dai marziani e l'hanno riportato sulla terra?"

_**Generale:**_ "MA SI Può SAPERE IN QUALE LINGUA PARLATE? Badate ancora una parola e Vi trafiggo con la mia spada, AVETE CAPITOO?!"

_**Turista(1):**_ "Accidenti che caratteraccio, mai avuto a che fare con gente simile!"

_**Bigliettaio:**_ "Allora Signori, Vi decidete? Entrate oppure no! Qui la fila si sta allungando sempre più, dobbiamo lavorare, non abbiamo tempo da perdere!"

_**Generale: "**_Oh ma sentite quest'altro villano, come Vi permettete di parlare così a due donzelle?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, penso io ai biglietti, tu occupati del Generale."

_**Aizram sussurra:**_ "Su Generale, Voi dimenticate che non siete nel Vostro, ma nel nostro tempo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Madamigella non è corretto entrare a palazzo e pagare!"

_**Turista(3):**_ "Ma sentitelo! .. Il bulletto si rifiuta! .. Ehi cosa vuoi, che paghiamo per te?"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete scellerato!"

_**Bigliettaio:**_ "Allora, cosa decidete di fare, pagate o andate via?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si certo, siamo qui per questo."

_**Bigliettaio:**_ "Non si direbbe, allora?"

_**Terry:**_ "Tre biglietti prego!"

_**Bigliettaio:**_ "Ecco qua, e adesso andate! … Gendarme …"

_**Gendarme:**_ "Sissignore?!"

_**Bigliettaio:**_ "Fate entrare immediatamente questa gente!"

_**Gendarme:**_ "Venite, l'ingresso è da questa parte."

_**Generale:**_ "Che modi! Conosco la strada! .. Ma sappiate che se foste nella mia epoca, vi avrei fatto rinchiudere nella Bastiglia!"

_**La folla: **_"Ah ah ah ah ….. Ehi ma questo matto da dove arriva?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale, lasciate stare andiamo."

_**La folla:**_ "ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Madamigella, è assurdo pagare per andare a far visita alle loro Maest ….. Già dimenticavo che siamo nel 2018 … Com'è tutto così strano!"

_**Terry:**_ " … Fatto Generale possiamo entrare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ribadisco che è assurdo che per entrare a Versailles, bisogna pagare!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, ma Versailles adesso è diventata un museo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non fate altro che ripetere la parola museo, ma si può sapere cosa significa museo?"

_**Terry: "**_Vedete Generale, il museo è nato nella metà dell'ottocento, ed è un luogo dove vengono raccolte ed esposte al pubblico collezioni di opere d'arte, documenti, oggetti di storia, in questo caso, Versailles è diventata un _museo storico."_

_**Generale: **_"Quante cose strane nel vostro secolo! Credetemi madamigelle, preferisco il mio tempo, qui sono tutti pazzi! Adesso capisco le vostre stranezze! ….. Non è possibile!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa Vi succede Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Qui è tutto rimasto come prima! … Gli arredi … la tappezzeria .. le tende ... E' davvero incredibile, eppure sono passati più di due secoli!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale adesso entriamo nella sala del trono."

_**Generale:**_ "La Poltrona di Sua Maesta! … Li si è seduto il Re Sole e adesso le loro Maestà …"

_**Terry:**_ "Si sono seduti, Generale, Vi ricordo che sono passati più di duecento anni!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sssi … dimenticavo …. Il ritratto del delfino Louis Josephef! …. Povero delfino è sempre malato!"

"_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale adesso non è il caso di diventare triste."

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento … qui c'è la data del decesso del delfino ….. Oh santo cielo, il delfino a breve morirà!"

_**Terry:**_ "E' meglio se non soffermateVi su cose tanto tristi, proseguiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ci siamo aggirati per la Reggia, adesso cosa ne dite di accedere a i Giardini?"

_**Generale:**_ "Andiamo pure, spero che non si paghi anche per accedere, sarebbe assurdo!"

_**Terry: "**_Andiamo Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non c'è dubbio … i giardini sono ben curati, però ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è signore?"

_**Generale: **_"Cos'è quella diavoleria?"

_**Aizram: **_"Quale Signore?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quell'affare che si muove e .. sembra che tagli erba! .."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah quella Signore? Si è un robot che taglia l'erba!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come avete detto prego? Robot? Cosa sarebbe?"

_**Aizram:**_ "E' una macchina che fa lo stesso lavoro che può fare un uomo, tutto qui!"

_**Generale: **_"Tutto qui dite? Per me questa è magia vera!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no Generale, non siete appena salito su una carrozza senza cavalli?"

_**Terry:**_ "E aspettate, che poi fare un giro in moto ihihih"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete detto moto Madame, e cos'è!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ve lo spiegherò dopo, ma adesso Generale, cosa Vi è sembrato rivedere Versailles in un'altra epoca?"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete che Vi dica Madame, ha dell'incredibile! Nella mia epoca era il giardiniere a tagliare l'erba, e adesso quella strana cosa in movimento che voi chiamate robot, ha sostituito l'uomo."

_**Terry:**_ "Sono passati più di due secoli, e l'umanità ha fatto un'infinità di passi avanti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Passi avanti dite? Io direi piuttosto dei passi indietro, visto che per entrare a Versailles si paga!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ancora con questa storia Signore?! Voi dovete capire che non siete Nel 1788 ma nel 2018!"

_**Generale:**_" Si .. si … capisco Madamigella, e adesso se non Vi dispiace, vorrei sapere che ne è stato di palazzo Jarjayes, Vi dispiace portami a casa mia?"

_**Aizram e Terry**__**:**_ " …"

**Generale:** "Perché non parlate? Cos'è quella faccia? Forse il mio palazzo non esiste più?"

_**Aizram:**_ "No no cosa dite, il Vostro palazzo c'è, è solo che adesso è diventata una biblioteca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? E i miei eredi, dove sono?"

_**Terry:**_ "Vivono in Italia …."

_**Generale:**_ "Come dite? Avete detto Italia?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo Generale, avete scordato che lì avete la Vostra Contea?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che non l'ho scordato Madamigella! .. Quindi adesso i miei eredi vivono tutti in Italia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sissignore, la Vostra discendenza è lì"

_**Generale:**_ "E perchè?"

_**Terry:**_ "Lo capirete più avanti Signore, il perché. E adesso siete sempre dell'idea di andare al palazzo Jarjayes?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si … Andiamo! Voglio sapere cosa ne è stato del mio …. palazzo"


	88. Chapter 88

_**Capitolo 88– Il toro innamorato**_

È trascorsa un'altra notte di guardia, mi vesto in fretta debbo assolutamente parlare con Sassoin, deve dirmi se ha parlato ad Andrè, devo sapere se mia figlia è incinta.

"Gerard, dobbiamo sbrigarci, altrimenti il Generale ci fa la ramanzina di prima mattina!"

"Alain, sono quasi pronto, devo solo mettere gli stivali! Caspiterina Alain, vai di corsa o cosa?!"

"Spero solo che il Generale non si alteri perché stanotte non siamo stati di guardia."

Mentre discuto con Gerard, vedo il capellone, con tutta calma, ripiegare la sua camicia da notte e riporla nella sua borsa da viaggio, e ribatte: "Non vedo perché il Generale dovrebbe prendersela con Voi, per aver eseguito un ordine esplicito del Comandante Oscar!"

"Maggiore, forse Voi non sapete quanto è suscettibile il Generale? Beh, io si! ….."

Cammino a passo marziale, sono ansioso di parlare con Sassoin.

Sono dietro la sua tenda, lo chiamo con tono severo: "Sassoin esci fuori, devo parlarti! .."

Guardo i miei compagni e sussurro: "Uhm .. Cominciamo bene, è già di cattivo umore di prima mattina!"

"Allora Sassoin, ti decidi a venire fuori, o stai ancora dormendo?!"

"Arrivo Signore!"

Vedo alzarsi il telo della tenda, mi dice: "Sissignore … In cosa posso esserVi utile?!"

"Sei tu che hai da dirmi qualcosa, o sbaglio?!"

"Non Vi capisco Signore, a cosa Vi riferite?"

"Come? Hai dimenticato di chiedere ad Andrè di … mia figlia?"

"Ah già! … Vedete Signore, ieri sera, il Comandante è venuta alla postazione, ed ha ritenuto che eravamo in tanti e ha mandato via me, Gerard e Louis. Lei invece è rimasta con Andrè e gli altri, quindi, non ho avuto modo di parlare con Andrè e chiedergli se il Comandante è in dolce attesa."

"Accidenti Sassoin, non potevi chiamarlo in disparte e chiederglielo?"

"Ma Generale, non Vi sembra che sarebbe stato fuori luogo, fare una cosa simile? E come se non bastasse, avrei fatto la figura dell'impiccione! .. E poi credo che avrebbe sospettato che mi avete mandato Voi! … Comunque Generale, non preoccupateVi, pur di farVi felice, non appena avrò l'occasione di rimanere con lui da solo, glielo chiederò!"

"Accidenti Sassoin, non capisco perché mia figlia abbia dato il contro ordine! ….. Maledizione!"

Il Generale si allontana borbottando: "Ah SassoinSassoin! … È mai possibile che le cose non vadano mai come vorrei?! … Sarò costretto a chiederglielo personalmente!"

E voltandosi nella mia direzione, e con tono seccato mi dice: "Sassoin, di agli altri che dobbiamo partire quanto prima, SU SBRIGATEVI!"

Sussurro appena: "Uhm .. al Generale gli gira proprio male, che giornata pesante che si prospetta, già mi immagino il suo malumore, spero che il Comandante gli dia questo benedetto erede quanto prima, almeno si calmerà un po', e ci lascerà tranquilli! .." Infilo le mani in tasca e con aria baldanzosa, dico tra me: "Dai Andrè, vedi di sbrigarti, che il Generale diventa sempre più intrattabile ihihihih!"

Sono nella tenda, ripongo nella borsa la mia spazzola per capelli, il Generale ed il soldato Sassoin hanno discusso a due passi da qui. Ho la sensazione che il mondo mi stia crollando addosso, mi sento affranto, ho ascoltato lo loro conversazione: E così madamigella Oscar …. Potrebbe essere incinta! …. Ma di cosa dovrei meravigliarmi?! Il mio bel Comandante dai capelli biondi, dopo tutto è una donna sposata, e mi pare ovvio che prima o poi abbia un … bambino da suo marito ….

Siamo nuovamente in marcia, destinazione: Cluny.

Sono a cassetta, Oscar è con me, gli sguardi complici, i nostri gesti, rendono il nostro lungo e faticoso viaggio piacevole, continuo a guardarla … con amore … come faccio a non sfiorarla?! … Non resisto,accarezzo la sua mano, il suo viso, il suo ventre!

Le sussurro: "Forse sarà la tua dolce attesa, ma il tuo viso è così bello … troppo bello!"

"Andrè forse mi stai dicendo che prima di essere incinta ero brutta? Ah ah ah!"

"Brutta? Tu brutta? .. Allora sei la donna più brutta che io conosca! … Ti amo Oscar, ti amo ….."

Il tono della sua voce, è così soave, dolce …. Sento il cuore traboccare di gioia, provo amore infinito per il mio Andrè, che mi sta guardando con infinita tenerezza! .. I suoi occhi meravigliosi mi emozionano, la sua mano sfiora il mio ventre, l'accarezzo … le nostre mani si sfiorano!

Gli sussurro: "Andrè .. ti amo tanto!"

Appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla, quello che provo per mio marito è così immenso che mi fa dimenticare di quanto sia faticoso il viaggio che stiamo affrontando!

Che strano … è il secondo giorno che mia figlia viaggia a cassetta con Andrè, è un fatto davvero insolito. Oscar adora andare a cavallo, è chiaro che evita di montare il suo César … il suo pallore, e l'inappetenza, mi inducono a pensare che sia davvero incinta! .. Avevo dato l'incarico a Sassoindi chiederlo ad Andrè, ma Oscar non ha permesso che facesse il suo turno di guardia! … Ma stasera glielo domanderò personalmente, che lo vogliano o no, dovranno dirmelo!

È sera inoltrata, ci siamo accampanti, come sempre mio padre ha dato disposizioni per i turni di guardia.

Alla postazione c'è mio padre con La Salle e Alain.

Noi altri invece siamo ormai siamo nelle nostre tende, intorno a noi regna il silenzio assoluto.

Andrè ed io siamo sdraiati sul nostro giaciglio, non riesco a dormire, sono tra le sue braccia, mi inebrio di lui … del suo profumo della sua voce, delle sue carezze ….come sto bene, tra le braccia del mio Andrè…..mi sento sciogliere ad ogni carezza, ad ogni sua parola. Un brivido ad ogni bacio. Mi rannicchio, mi avvicino, stringo il mio Andrè….ricambio le sue carezze con le mie! La sua voce è un soffio, una carezza…..

"Oscar, stasera ho notato che hai a malapena toccato cibo, immagino che tu abbia nuovamente la nausea, vero?"

"Si Andrè, ma per fortuna riesco a sopportarla, almeno non rigurgito! … Andrè…"

"Dimmi Oscar."

"Non avrei mai immaginato che aspettare un … figlio fosse tanto … fastidioso!"

"Ah ah ah .. Oscar, hai detto fastidioso?"

"Certo Andrè, non c'è cosa peggiore che sentire questo costante fastidio, credimi!"

"Su dai, vieni qui ….. abbracciami! …"

"Andrè aspetta ho bisogno di un altro cuscino, altrimenti sento salire ancora la nausea! …. Andrè …"

"Cosa c'è?!"

"Sai spero davvero di rientrare a Parigi prima dei quattro mesi stabiliti! … Andrè, ma ci pensi che tornerò a casa con un pancione di ben sei mesi! Io lo trovo davvero incredibile, ma la cosa che mi impensierisce è che dovremo affrontare il viaggio con me in stato di gravidanza avanzato, spero solo che non diventi vulnerabile in caso di attacco da parte dei ribelli!"

Andrè mi stringe più a se, mi sussurra: "Oscar …Oscar, ti prego amore non pensare al peggio, vedrai andrà tutto bene, e poi ricordati che ti proteggerò sempre, a costo della mia vita!"

"Andrè, è proprio questo che mi preoccupa .. che io possa diventare un peso per te."

"Ma cosa dici, tu non sarai mai un peso per me, e adesso basta con le preoccupazioni e baciami …"

"Oscar …"

"Dimmi Andrè …"

"Fremo all'idea di alloggiare in qualche taverna, voglio stare con te … fare l'amore con te!"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Andrè, intanto domani e sera alloggeremo all'abbazia di Cluny, e non credo proprio che sia un posto di perdizione ah ah ah!"

"Ridi pure, però io un pensierino ce lo farei."

"Cosa? Ma Andrè!"

"Ihihih Oscar, non abbiamo fatto l'esperienza in un bordello di lusso?"

"Ma …"

"E perché non in un …."

"Zitto! Non dire stupi …"

Andrè non mi lascia finire, che mi ruba un altro bacio, mi abbandono a lui, alla sua boccaesigente, alle sue carezzeleggere, al suo profumo!

a href=" .com?ref=67p5k1" target="_blank"imgsrc=" . " border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"/a

"Gerard, stasera non hai detto una sola parola, cosa ti è preso, forse sei preoccupato?"

"Non ho niente Alain, è solo che penso a mia moglie, comincio davvero a sentire la sua mancanza!"

"Ah ah! Allora sei fatto anche tu di carne e di ossa!"

"Ma che discorsi sono, Alain! .. Ma cosa credi, che io sia un asessuato? E poi amo mia moglie, sento la sua mancanza!"

"Scc… sta arrivando il Generale, meglio chiudere qui il nostro discorso."

"Invece di farfugliare voi due, tenete gli occhi aperti!"

"State tranquillo Signore, non siamo dei soldati alle prime armi."

"Uhm … Almeno quello …. E poi non sareste qui, se foste due inesperti!"

Appena vedo allontanarsi il Generale, farfuglio sotto voce al mio amico: "Accidenti Gerard, il vecchio pazzo vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola, a volte è davvero irritante!"

"Accidenti Alain, tu dimentichi troppo spesso che il Generale è un nostro superiore!"

"Beh si! .. Però a volte le mie battute se le cerca. Evidentemente, non gli dispiace ascoltare i miei discorsi ihihih!"

"Alain! Credimi, certe volte non capisco chi è il più folle tra voi due ihihih!"

"Ehi voi .. siete di guardia, non in una taverna a bere vino! .. Fate silenzio!"

Intorno a noi, regnerebbe l'assoluto silenzio se non fosse per i ceppi dei legni scoppiettanti! Vedo La Salle aggiunge altra legna per ravvivare il fuoco.

Il Generale, come sempre, è vigile e attento a qualsiasi movimento! .. Però! Devo ammettere che anche se non è più un ragazzo, rimane comunque un ottimo soldato! Il migliore cha abbia mai incontrato, dopo il nostro Comandante, ovviamente!

Sento degli strani rumori.

"Gerard .. hai sentito?"

"Cosa Alain?"

"Un fruscio dietro il cespuglio …"

"Sassoin, ne sei sicuro?"

"Sissignore … l'ho sentito benissimo ... Vado a vedere!"

"Alain, vengo con te."

"Soldati, io rimango alla postazione per qualsiasi evenienza, voi due occhi aperti!"

Gerard ed io, a passo felino, ci avviciniamo al cespuglio, la boscaglia è piuttosto fitta, è buio, si vede a malapena la fitta vegetazione che ci circonda, anche la luna è poco visibile, è coperta dalle nuvole, c'è foschia. Continuo a camminare, nonostante faccia attenzione, non capisco bene dove metto i piedi.

Mi accorgo di avere pestato qualcosa, non mi rendo conto di cosa sia esattamente, ma di sicuro mi sono imbattuto in qualcuno o in qualcosa … grosso e robusto, continuo a non rendermene conto, finché non mi accorgo che è un animale di grossa dimensione.

All'improvviso sento un muggito, capisco immediatamente che è un toro, ho toccato le sue corna, l'animale si agita, freme, diventa più aggressivo, sento l'animale che sta per caricare.

Sento Alain fermarsi, credo che il mio compagno si sia imbattuto in qualcosa, gli chiedo timidamente: "Alain cosa succede?"

So di essere di fronte ad un toro inferocito, il muggito si fa sempre più forte, urlo: "GERARD … UN TORO! HO DI FRONTE UN DANNATO TORO PRONTO PER CARICARE, SCAPPIAMOOO!"

Anche se è buio pesto, faccio dietro front, comincio a correre come una lepre, sento dietro di me l'animale impazzito, mi rincorre, muggisce, mi insegue, credo che questa volta sia la fine …. Non potrò nemmeno conoscere mio figlio! Sabrina ... non capisco nulla, credo di dire e di pensare frasi sconnesse, continuo a correre all'impazzata! … che Dio aiutami! ….

Urlo: "GERARD FA QUALCOSA, TRA UN PO' MI INFILZA COME UNO SPIEDINOOO!"

Vedo il mio amico correre come un forsennato, carico il mio fucile, sono pronto a sparare.

"MUOVETEVI! È LA FINEEE …."

Vedo un albero forse è la mia salvezza, se mai riuscirò ad arrivarci ….

Odo le urla di Sassoin, lo vedo correre come una gazzella impaurita, pronta ad essere sbranata da una bestia feroce! Sassoin continua a correre intorno all'accampamento, alla ricerca disperata di mettersi in salvo, cerca di tenersi lontano dalle tende, dove alloggiano tutti gli altri. Sono attimi di panico, di terrore. La Salle è pronto a sparare, ma anche io ho caricato il fucile …

Finalmente .. ancora qualche passo … ci sono .. l'albero è la mia salvezza! .. Non capisco più nulla, sento uno sparo, e un altro ancora. Senza rendermene conto, sono aggrappato ad un ramo, reclino la testa e vedo le corna del toro conficcate nel tronco dell'albero, il fucile fumante del Generale, e quello di Gerard … Vedo i loro fucili fumanti, non capisco più nulla, mi sento confuso.

Sento la voce del Generale che mi dice: "Sassoin, è tutto finito, scendi di lì!"

In quel momento le parole del Generale mi sembrano quasi una melodia, la tensione, lentamente svanisce e mi lascio andare.

Dopo una folle corsa, vedo Sassoin staccarsi dal ramo dell'albero e accasciarsi al suolo. È sudato e con il respiro affannato.

Di corsa, io e La Salle ci avviciniamo a lui, lo chiamo: "Sassoin, su alzati, è tutto passato, il toro ormai non può fare più nulla!"

Sento una seconda voce, è Gerard, che mi si avvicina, sento la sua mano sotto la mia nuca, mi dice: "Coraggio Alain è tutto finito! .. Su amico adesso ti porto un po' d'acqua!"

Le parole di Gerard mi scuotono, mi alzo e ribatto: "Ehi amico, per caso mi hai preso per una donnicciola? Io sto bene, non ho bisogno di nulla!"

Il Generale sorride, e guardandomi mi dice: "Ben detto Sassoin, sei un soldato davvero valoroso! Ma la prossima volta sta attento, prima di addentrarti nei boschi, e soprattutto guarda dove vai a mettere i piedi! .. Capito Sassoin?"

Con le mani, mi spolvero i vestiti e ribatto: "Sissignore!"

Il primo, e poi il secondo colpo di fucile, ci destano dal sonno e sobbalziamo dal nostro giaciglio.

"Andrè hai sentito?"

"Cosa sarà accaduto?"

"Prendo il fucile, vado a vedere!"

"Aspetto Andrè vengo con te!"

"Oscar cosa fai?"

"Cosa vuoi che faccia, prendo il fucile!"

Ma che domande fa mio marito? Sentiamo degli spari, è ovvio!

"Oscar, ti prego rimani in tenda!"

"Non ci pesare nemmeno, io vengo con te, e poi non mi manca mica un arto!"

Lo sguardo di Oscar è freddo e distaccato, la conosco, anche se insistessi, non servirebbe a nulla. So che verrebbe con me, è inutile che io mi opponga! Il mio fiero comandante! Ma io la amo anche per questo!

La guardo, e con tono arrendevole le dico: "E va bene, ma almeno rimani un passo dietro di me!"

"ANDRE' SEI FORSE DIVENTATO MATTO O COSA?"

La guardo con disapprovazione e ribatto appena: "Oscar!"

"Andrè smettila di dire eresie, e andiamo a vedere cosa succede!"

È inutile discutere con lei, la guardo, è decisa. Imbraccia il fucile, usciamo dalla tenda, vedo tutti armati, è ovvio che tutti si siano allarmati, si sono precipitati fuori. Ci scrutiamo gli uni con gli altri, è chiaro che nessuno ancora abbia capito cosa stia succedendo, ma appena vediamo il toro infilzato con le corna nell'albero e Alain spolverarsi gli abiti, capiamo immediatamente la situazione.

Il Generale ci guarda e dice: "Ormai è tutto passato, un toro per poco non infilzava Sassoin!"

Oscar avanza, si avvicina al mal capitato e domanda: "Alain tutto bene?"

"Comandante ci è mancato poco che mi infilzasse, ma a quanto pare, le mie gambe e la buona mira di Vostro padre e di Gerard, mi hanno permesso di raccontare la mia avventura!"

André ribatte: "Ma Alain, si può sapere da dove è sbucato il toro?"

"Veramente Andrè, sono io che ho trovato lui! … Ho udito dei rumori dietro la boscaglia e sono andato a vedere, credevo che ci fosse qualcuno ….."

Joséphine, continua: "A quanto pare Alain, il toro ti avrà scambiato per una mucca e ti ha inseguito ah ahah!"

Vedo mio padre accigliarsi, e mi riprende immediatamente: "Joséphine, che modo di parlare che hai? Charles, è mai possibile che tu non riesca a tenere a freno un pochino tua moglie?"

"Ma Signore ….."

Alain guarda primo mio padre, poi Joséphine e dice: "Su Generale, Madame Joséphine dopo tutto non credo che si sia sbagliata, sono convinto anch'io che il toro, nel buio della notte, abbia scambiato me per …. sua moglie, è solo che non mi sono trovato mai in una situazione simile! .. Prima nel bordello ho dato l'impressione di essere un sodomita e adesso il toro, che era convinto che fossi la sua mucca ah ahahah!"

Le parole di Alain, e la sua risata contagiosa, ci strappano un sorriso, anche mio padre, che solitamente è sempre serio e distaccato, si unisce alle nostre risate!"

"Bene Sassoin, ormai il tuo turno di guardia e quello di La Salle è terminato, tornate pure in tenda! … Andrè,Girodelle, Louis e Charles, adesso tocca a voi, andate in tenda a prepararvi."

Rispondono in coro: "Sissignore!"

Mio padre richiama la nostra attenzione e ci dice: "Andrè …"

"Sissignore!"

"Prima che arrivino gli altri, devo parlarti, ti aspetto davanti al fuoco!"

"Va bene Signore!"

Mi allontano appena dal Generale, prendo per braccio mia moglie e le sussurro: "Ascoltami Oscar, credo che questo sia il momento propizio per dare la notizia a tuo padre."

"Ma Andrè, adesso?"

"Si certo Oscar, secondo te, per quale motivo vuole parlarmi?"

"Tu credi che …"

"Si Oscar, andiamo in tenda, prendiamo del vino e dei bicchieri, almeno diamo la notizia a tuo padre con un brindisi!"

"Andrè davvero vuoi che glielo diciamo adesso?"

"Certo Oscar, dai su andiamo!"

Prendo la direzione della tenda e il Generale mi dice: "Andrè si può sapere dove stai andando? Ti ho detto che devi raggiungermi, ho bisogno di parlarti!"

"Sissignore, ma prima devo prendere qualcosa in tenda, adesso arrivo!"

"Fa presto, lo sai che non mi piace aspettare!"

"Faccio in un attimo Signore, adesso arrivo!"

Seguo Andrè, entriamo nella tenda, ha l'aria felice, canticchia. Lo vedo rovistare nella borsa dei viveri, prende tre bicchieri e il miglior vino che ci siamo portati da Parigi.

Sorride, e sussurra: "Ecco fatto amore mio!"

"Amore mio?"

"Cosa c'è, non posso chiamarti amore mio?!"

"Ma è che .."

Mi si avvicina, mi guarda, e mormora: "Che? Sentiamo … amore mio!"

"Tu .. tu … pochissime volte mi chiami in questo modo!"

"Benissimo! Mi fa piacere che almenoquelle poche volte che lo dico, le mie parole non ti passino inosservate!"

Mi da un bacio veloce e continua: "E tu amore mio, quante volte mi hai chiamato in questo modo?"

"Beh .. Veramente io …"

"Non te lo ricordi, vero? … Beh te lo dico io, forse una sola volta, da quando ci amiamo! Però non mai mi hai chiamato in questo modo, ma solo .. amore!"

Continuo a guardare Andrè, i suoi occhi brillano di felicità, mi si avvicina con la bottiglia ed i bicchieri che stringe tra mani, gli dico: "aspetto che ti aiuto, da a me i bicchieri."

Li prendo, gli dico: "Possiamo andare …"

Faccio il primo passo, mi si mette davanti, vedo lo sguardo di mio marito sempre più luminoso, con la mano liberami sfiora la guancia, mi si avvicina sempre più, mi sussurra: "Ti amo .. amore mio …."

Ci perdiamo in un lungo bacio appassionato …..

Non sono così convinta di volere parlare con mio padre, sono tesa ed imbarazzata, ma il bacio di Andrè mi fa sciogliere.

Sono davanti al fuoco, Andrè ancora non si decide ad arrivare. Tra un po' gli altri saranno qui, e lui ancora non arriva! Basta ho deciso! Adesso vado nella sua tenda e lo porto qui immediatamente.

Un passo e ancora un altro e strillo: "SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STAI COMBINANDO ANDRE'?! SBRIGATI A VENIRE FUORI!COSA VUOI, CHE VENGA IO DA TE?"

La voce di mio padre, costringe le nostre bocche ad allontanarsi, sussulto, uno sbuffo di frustrazione….mio padre arriva sempre nel momento sbagliato…come stavo bene, stretta al mio Andrè!

"Andrè, è mio padre!" s

Sussurro appena, in un soffio.

"Ho sentito Oscar, ha ragione, l'abbiamo fatto aspettare ihihih! Su …. Amore mio … andiamo!"

Rido soddisfatto, sono felice, come non mai! Cosa potrei volere di più? Il mio sogno di bambino è diventato realtà! Oscar, la mia Oscar…mi ama ed avremo un figlio….

Lasciamo la tenda, Oscar ed io camminiamo fianco a fianco, io con la bottiglia in mano e lei porta con sé i bicchieri.

Vedo il Generale davanti a noi guardarci con severità, appena ci vede ci dice: "Finalmente siete arrivati, si può sapere quanto tempo ci hai messo? E poi Oscar, se non ti dispiace, io ho bisogno di parlare con tuo marito, non con te!"

"Padre …"

Dico appena, un po' imbarazzata.

"Generale, veramente siamo noi che dobbiamo parlare con Voi, quindi se non Vi dispiace andiamo a sederci davanti al fuoco."

"Andrè, cos'è quella bottiglia di vino? Perché l'hai portata?"

"Sapete Generale, un buon bicchieri di vino e ciò che ci vuole davanti al fuoco, è l'ideale per accompagnare due chiacchiere! …. Andiamo Generale."

Vedo mio genero particolarmente felice, sorride, va avanti, seguito da mia figlia. Poco dopo siamo tutti e tre seduti davanti al fuoco, in un primo momento non capisco cosa abbiano da dirmi, e poi ero io quello che aveva da domandare qualcosa a lui, ma con Oscar presente come faccio? … Forse …. Ma …. Chi lo sa!

Apro la bottiglia di vino, mia moglie mi porge i bicchieri, verso il liquido rosso.

Oscar ne passa uno a suo padre, poso la bottiglia, e gli dico: "Generale, un buon bicchiere di vino era ciò che ci voleva, dopo lo spavento che ci siamo presi!"

Poso lo sguardo sull'animale conficcato nel tronco dell'albero, sembra quasi un trofeo di caccia, e ribatto: "Hai ragione Andrè, Sassoin per poco non ci rimetteva la vita, per fortuna che è andata bene!"

"Già Signore, è andata bene, per fortuna che non è stato nulla di irreparabile!"

Vedo Oscar giocherellare con il bicchiere tra le mani, è agitata, di tanto in tanto mi guarda, per poi riabbassare lo sguardo.

Ci guardiamo ancora, ci facciamo un cenno con la testa. Vedo il generale dare un primo assaggio al contenuto del bicchiere, mi guarda e dice: "Ero io che avevo qualcosa da dirti, invece a quanto pare voi due siete qui, e non mi avete ancora detto di cosa dovete parlarmi!

Il Generale continua con l'ennesimo sorso di vino, tutto d'un fiato gli dico: "Generale, Oscar ed io dobbiamo darVi una notizia che credo che Vi farà piacere …."

Continuo a bere il mio vino quando Andrè mi dice: "Presto avrete un altro nipotino, Oscar ed io avremo presto un bambino!"

Le parole inaspettate di Andrè mi sorprendono così tanto che il vino, che sto sorseggiando, mi va di traverso, per poco non soffoco, comincio a tossire fino all'inverosimile, non riesco a respirare, mi manca l'aria, butto fuori ciò che non ho ancora ingurgitato, mi tremano le mani e mi verso il rimanente vino sui pantaloni, ovvero sulla parte più intima dei calzoni. Tento di riprendere fiato, ma con molta difficoltà, sono rosso in viso e continuo a tossire. Mi alzo in piedi, nel tentativo di respirare, ma è tutto inutile, faccio davvero fatica a regolarizzare il respiro ormai messo a dura prova dal liquido andato giù.

"Padre .. Padre .. vi prego, ditemi cosa Vi succede! ….. Andrè cosa possiamo fare per aiutarlo, guardalo! .. Si sta strozzando!"

"Generale, Vi prego riprendete fiato, dovete conoscere Vostro nipote, non potete lasciarVi andare in questo modo!"

Vedo il generale gesticolare in malo modo contro di me, lentamente comincia a regolarizzare il respiro e con voce strozzata mi rimprovera: "Dannazione Andrè, ma è il modo di dare certe notizie? … Guarda cosa hai combinato …."

"Io? Cosa ho fatto Signore?"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite?"

Riprendo il respiro, sono rosso in viso più che mai, e continuo: "Secondo te è il modo di dare certe notizie? Per poco non ci rimanevo secco, altro che Sassoin e il toro!"

Un respiro e ancora un altro, guardo mia figlia, ha il bicchiere del vino in mano, mi avvento su di lei e le dico: "Posa immediatamente questo bicchiere! Se tu non lo sapessi, il vino può far male a mio nipote!"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo smarriti, mio padre non ha ancora recuperato il respiro regolare, che si avventa su di me e mi toglie di mano con forza il bicchiere, lo porge ad Andrè e mi si avventa addosso, mi abbraccia, e dice: "Finalmente figliola mi darai l'erede! .. Oh Oscar, non vedevo l'ora che arrivasse questo momento! … Lo sapevo .. lo sapevo …"

Sento le braccia di mio padre intorno alle mie spalle, guardo smarrita Andrè, non capisco più nulla, credo che sia la prima volta che mio padre mi abbraccia, mi solleva da terra, mi sorride. Non l'ho mai visto così felice!

"Padre cosa sapevate?"

"Che Andrè avrebbe funzionato cara! Si .. si … grazie Andrè, lo sapevo che avresti fatto il tuo dovere!"

Non riesco a credere alle parole di mio padre, mi irrigidisco e sussurro: "Ma io … veramente ….."

Sono ancora tra le braccia di mio padre, Andrè mi guarda, lo vedo ridacchiare, capisce che la mia espressione è di rimprovero per mio padre, mi sorride, quasi si trattiene dal ridere, si porta l'indice alla bocca, mi invita a non ribattere.

Mio padre si scosta da me e mi dice: "Oscar….. su figliola, lo sai che adesso devi riguardarti? Su vieni qui a sedere! …. Anzi no, questi tronchi d'albero sono scomodi per una donna incinta, Andrè prendi una sedia, anzi no, una poltrona!"

"Ma Generale, cosa dite?!"

Guardo mio padre, sono disorientata dalle parole che ha appena detto, non vorrei che la notizia gli avesse fatto più male che bene, ma poi si riprende dal momento di confusione.

"Ma cosa ho detto?! La notizia mi ha talmente colto di sorpresa che non so nemmeno io cosa dico! Ma quale poltrona, qui appena abbiamo i sassi e i tronchi d'alberi per sederci! … Andrè, non appena saremo a Cluny, dovremo comprare una poltrona, sta tranquilla Oscar, prenderemo la più comoda che ci sia!"

"Ma padre, cosa dite, siamo in missione non a palazzo, e poi io non ho bisogno di nessuna poltrona!"

"Taci Oscar! So io quello che va bene per te! Ricordati che sono diventato padre per ben sei volte, e so come va trattata una donna incinta, quindi non discutere su quello che va bene per te, capito?! … Andrè domani che saremo al villaggio, prima di arrivare all'Abbazia benedettina, dovremo trovare la miglior poltrona per mia figlia!"

"Ma Padre smettetela di farneticare! Temo che il vino che vi è andato di traverso, vi abbia fatto davvero male! … E adesso, se non vi dispiace, prima che andiate oltre, preferisco ritirarmi nella mia tenda, vado a riposare!"

"Un momento Oscar, prima che tu vada via, voglio che tutti sappiano che sta per arrivare il mio François!"

Vedo mia moglie, rossa in viso, temo uno scontro fino all'inverosimile, mi avvicino, ma lei si allontana da me di un passo, stringe i pugni e comincia a urlare: "COSA?! MA DICO, COME FATE MINIMAMENTE A DARE PER SCONTATO CHE SIA UN MASCHIO? E SE FOSSE MAGARI UNA FEMMINA?"

"COSA? MA NON LO DIRE NEMMENO PER SCHERZO! SONO SICURO CHE SARA' UN MASCHIO, ANZI, PER LA PRECISIONE .. SONO SICURO CHE ASPETTI IL MIO FRANÇOIS! .. VERO ANDRE'?"

"Ma Signore, cosa volete che ne sappia, e se fosse … Sophie?!"

"COSA?! NON SCHERZARE ANDRE'! MI AUGURO PER TE, CHE TU ABBIA FUNZIONATO DAVVERO, ALTRIMENTI …. ALTRIMENTI TI ORDINERÒ DI RIMETTERTI AL LAVORO IMMEDIATAMENTEE! CAPITOO?!"

"ORA BASTA PADRE, SVEGLIERETE TUTTI, ANZI, AVRANNO TUTTI ASCOLTATO LE VOSTRE ERESIE! A QUESTO PUNTO, SAPETE COSA VI DICO?"

"COSA SENTIAMO?!"

"SPERO CHE NASCA SOPHIE!"

"NOOO! … NOOO ! TI PROIBISCO DI PARLARE IN QUESTO MODO!"

Vedo Oscar e suo padre scontrarsi, non so più cosa fare o pensare, sembrano due bufali inferociti, altro che il toro che vedo davanti a me! Mi avvicino amio suocero e tento di portarlo alla calma: "Signore, Vi prego, non arrabbiateVi e non fate arrabbiare Oscar! Avete forse dimenticato che presto avrà un bambino?"

Guardo mia figlia e continuo: "E poi Oscar …. Dico, nelle tue condizioni sei uscita con il fucile in mano!"

"PADRE!"

"Zitta tu, che può farti male! … Andrè, e tu è così che ti occupi di mia figlia! Sei uno scriteriato! Scellerato di un genero!"

"Ma Generale, io non volevo che Oscar uscisse dalla tenda, Voi lo sapete come è fatta, è sempre in prima linea! Non è possibile tenerla tranquilla!"

"Ma Andrè, ti rendi conto di cosa dici? Adesso cosa fai, appoggi mio padre?"

"Oscar, io voglio che ti riguardi, dovrai affrontare un lungo ed estenuante viaggio e desidererei che ti salvaguardassi un poco di più!"

Mio padre sorride e ribatte: "Finalmente ascolto qualcosa di sensato! Ascolta tuo marito Oscar, Andrè ha perfettamente ragione, d'ora in avanti, non dovrai più imbracciare un'arma! A te ci pensiamo noi altri!"

"Continuo a non credere a ciò che ascolto! Ma si può sapere cosa dite Voi due? E se qualcuno dovesse aggredirmi cosa faccio? Forse dovrei lasciarmi colpire?"

Guardo mia figlia e ribatto ancora: "Assolutamente" Sappi che d'ora in avanti, oltre ad esserci Andrè a proteggerti, veglierò io su di te! Sta certa che nessuno ti sfiorerà nemmeno con un dito, e questo vale anche per te Andrè capito? Hai inteso cosa voglio dire?"

Le parole di mio suocero mi spiazzano, non credevo che arrivasse a tanto, con tono calmo e tranquillo rispondo: "Signore credo che dovremmo calmarci un po' tutti, Vi ricordo che Oscar ha bisogno di tranquillità, quindi se non Vi dispiace, calmiamoci!"

Vedo il Generale guardarmi, respira profondamente, mi dice: "Sante parole Andrè, hai ragione, mia figlia aspetta un bambino, il mio François, e adesso dobbiamo festeggiare, chiamiamo tutti che dobbiamo brindare!"

Mi guardo intorno e ribatto: "Non abbiamo bisogno di chiamare nessuno padre! Guardate, ci hanno pensato già le vostre urla a portarli qui!"

"Le mie? E dove le mettiamo le tue grida? Se non sbaglio tu hai urlato più di me!

Alain è il primo a parlare: "Ora basta Vi prego! Generale, Comandante, appena abbiamo compresoil tema della vostra conversazione, abbiamo preso il miglior vino di cui disponiamo ed i bicchieri, siamo tutti pronti per il brindisi! ..Vero compagnia?"

È incredibile! Vedo tutti intorno a noi che ci sorridono: le mie sorelle, i miei cognati, Gerard, Alain … tutti sorridono di cuore, tranne Girodelle che comunque si versa da bere e alza il calice. Alain mi si avvicina, e porgendomi il bicchiere di vino mi dice: "Il primo a farVi gli auguri Comandate devo essere io! …

Vedo Alain avvicinarsi, mi abbraccia e mi dice: "Andrè amico mio, ti faccio i miei auguri più sinceri … e così anche tu diventerai padre!"

Poi mi sussurra all'orecchio e mi dice: "Come ha detto il vecchio pazzo .. finalmente hai funzionato ihihih"

Mi allontano da Andrè, siamo tutti pronti per il brindisi intorno al fuoco, gli dico: "Su amico tocca a te dire due parole per il brindisi!"

Vedo Joséphine scrutarmi e sorridendo mi dice: "Ma Padre cosa Vi è successo? Forse l'emozione Vi ha bagnato i pantaloni?"

"Co Cosa?"

Mi guardo il pantalone e mi rendo conto che sono tutti bagnati, per il vino che ho rovesciato, mi sento a disagio, e come se non bastasse Sassoin rincara la dose.

"Generale, è questo l'effetto che Vi ha fatto la notizia? Vi siete fatto qualcosa addosso ah ah ah!"

"Smettila imbecille!"

Marianne interviene: "Suvvia Padre, anziché arrabbiarVi facciamo il brindisi per fare gli auguri ai prossimi genitori!"

Louis ribatte: "Ben detto Marianne! Allora Andrè, su avanti, cognato, di qualcosa!"

Vedo il vecchio pazzo fare un passo avanti, e dice: "Andrè, se non ti dispiace, vorrei farlo io, con voi!"

Sorrido, so che per il Generale è molto importante, ci tiene tantissimo, gli dico: "Non preoccupateVi Signore, cedo a Voi volentieri la parola."

"Grazie figliolo! .. Ma prima ….."

Vedo mio padre, avanzare verso di me, mi toglie il bicchiere dalle le mani e mi dice: "Scusa cara, ma Sassoin non ha esperienza in merito, ma io si! Se non ti dispiace dai a me il tuo bicchiere, lo sai, può far male a mio nipote!"

Mi arrendo all'insistenza di mio padre, anche se riconosco che ha perfettamente ragione.

Lo vedo alzare il bicchiere, tutti lo seguono e con orgoglio dice a gran voce: "Brindo al primo di una schiera di eredi! .. Brindo a mio nipote: François Augustin de Jarjayes!

Non ci posso credere, mio padre non si rende conto di ciò che dice, e se non fosse un bambino, ma una bambina? E lui che ha già alzato il calice per l'erede, è davvero impossibile!"

Charles e Louis mi si avvicinano e quest'ultimo mi dice: "Andrè, caro cognato! .. Preparati che tra non molto tua moglie ti farà impazzire!"

"Cosa vuoi dire Louis?"

Charles ribatte: "Te lo dico io cognato! .. Vedrai! Prima vuole la cioccolata, tu la porti e lei vuole i biscotti...e allora vai a prendere i biscotti…..ma no ...adesso preferisce una mela! Ah ahahah !"

Charles, avanza di qualche passo, mi si avvicina e mi sussurra: "Però Andrè... c'è anche il rovescio della medaglia .."

"Rovescio della medaglia? Ma cosa intendi?"

"E già! Tu sei nuovo per questo genere di esperienze! Se tua moglie è come la mia …. Ah che notti con Joséphine...sembrava una furia!"

Louis, certo non si esonera dalla conversazione, che mette a disagio Andrè, il Generale e le sue figlie, rincara la dose: "Sappi che anche Marianne era così: una vera furia ah ah ah!"

Vedo Marianne infervorasi e ribatte: "Louis, sei per caso impazzito? È evidente che il vino ti ha dato di volta al cervello!"

Louis, ridimensiona le sue parole e si scusa con la moglie: "Oh Marianne io non volevo."

Joséphine, anche lei ribatte: "Charles, sono sicura che anche a te il vino abbia fatto male, vero caro? Non vorrai per le prossime volte dormire da solo? Ah ahahah! Oh Charles, sei davvero tremendo ah ahah!"

Vedo mio padre accigliarsi, riprende immediatamente mia sorella: "Santo cielo Joséphine! .. È mai possibile che nessuna di voi somigli alla mia Marguerite?"

"Ma su Padre non arrabbiateVi! Siete o no un uomo di mondo ah ahah!"

Non ci posso credere, le mie sorelle sono davvero strane, prima si arrabbiamo con i loro mariti per quello che hanno appena detto e poi Joséphine ride! Bah! .. Chi le capisce! Ma la conversazione che hanno appena fatto i miei cognati, mi ha dato fastidio, guardo Andrè e gli faccio cenno di appartarsi con me.

Mi segue, siamo faccia a faccia, gli dico: "Non permetterti mai, di fare certe illazionisu di me con altri!"

"Ma cosa dici Oscar? Ti pare che io parli di certe cose?"

"Lo spero per te Grandièr, se vuoi sopravvivere e conoscere tuo figlio, non ti permettere mai di parlare in quel modo!"

"Oscar, ma cosa dici? Tu mi conosci, io non sono così, e lo sai!"

"Lo so Andrè, ma a volte, trovandosi tra uomini …"

"Smettila, non sono come loro, di certe cose, mi piace parlare solo con te, non lo nego!"

Ci giunge la voce di Alain: "Ehi Voi due, sposini, vi unite o no a noi? Basta amoreggiare, avrete tutto il tempo che vorrete, non avete certo la mia sfortuna che non ho la mia Sabrina con me ah ahah!"

Dopo il brindisi, ciascuno torna nella propria tenda, tutti tranne chi deve rimanere di guardia.

Prima di tornare anch'io al mio giaciglio, mi avvicino ad Andrè, e gli dico: "Figliolo, vieni nella tenda con me, e tu Oscar, se non ti dispiace, lasciami parlare con tuo marito."

Vedo mia figlia lanciarmi un'occhiataccia, la vedo fare un respiro profondo e mi dice: "E va bene, ma badate di non dire sciocchezze ad Andrè!"

"Si si va pure a riposare cara sta tranquilla! E poi Andrè deve fare il suo turno di guardia, per qualsiasi bisogno, non esitare, vieni da tuo padre, ci penserò io alle tue esigenze!"

"Padre, quando volete, sapete essere davvero esasperante!"

"Si Oscar, non agitarti, potrebbe farti male!"

Vedo Oscar lanciare l'ennesima occhiata esasperata a suo padre, e tornare in tenda.

Il Generale mi guarda e mi dice: "Su forza Andrè andiamo!"

"Ma c'è Gerard!"

"Non preoccuparti, chiederò a La Salle di lasciarci qualche minuto da soli."

Entriamo in tenda, vedo Gerard che si prepara per dormire, il Generale lo guarda e gli dice: "La Salle, per favore, lasciami, qualche minuto con Andrè, dobbiamo parlare."

"Si .. certo Signore, Vi lascio soli!"

Esco dalla tenda, mi sorprendo nel vedere il Comandante Oscar, che appena mi vede si porta l'indice alla bocca, mi invita a fare silenzio e andare via. La saluto con un cenno e obbedisco.

Sono dietro la tenda, devo assolutamente sapere cosa mio padre ha da dire ad Andrè, sono sicura che si è inventato, qualche altra follia!

"Signore di cosa volete parlarmi?!"

"Uhm .. Andrè ascolta, il nostro sarà un colloquio tra padre e figlio, quindi sta calmo, e ascolta quanto ti dico! …"

Guardo il Generale, non so cosa aspettarmi da lui, sul suo volto aleggia un'aria misteriosa, mi guarda con sospetto e mi dice: "Ascolta Andrè … tu adesso … vedi mia figlia è .. come tu sai benissimo, in stato di gravidanza, quindi sta attraversando un momento davvero molto delicato, giusto André?"

"Si giusto Signore, ma cosa volete dire?"

"Vedi Andrè, tu .. tu .. ecco .. sarebbe il caso che tu, ti astenga dal giacere con lei, sai, sarebbe più sicuro per mio nipote …."

Non ci posso credere! Poche parole e il Generale mi ha sconvolto! Mi sta chiedendo di non fare più l'amore con mia moglie, mi chiedo a questo punto se è davvero impazzito!

Timidamente gli rispondo: "Ma Signore cosa dite?"

"Credo che mi sia spiegato benissimo Andrè. Io come uomo ti capisco, ma come nonno, ti devo chiedere di astenerti dal giacere con mia figlia, e spero di non tornare sull'argomento, capito Andrè?"

Sono fuori dalla tenda, ho sentito mio padre, è assurdo, impossibile, sono fuori di me, alzo il telo, entro e con tono altero, ribatto: "Padre, adesso avete superato il limite della decenza! E tu Andrè, ti ordino di non dirgli una sola parola ed esci da qui! Vai a fare il tuo turno di guardia!"

"Ma Oscar!"

"Capitano Grandiér; Vi ho appena impartito un ordine, e in quanto vostro superiore, dovete obbedire, altrimenti Vi punirò per insubordinazione, chiaro? E questo vale sia per il turno di guardia e sia nel giacere con me! E davanti al Generale Jarjayes, ti intimo di sottostare ai miei voleri, di qualsiasi genere, senza alcuna distinzione! E QUESTO È UN ORDINE, CAPITANO GRANDIER! E ADESSO VIA, ALLA VOSTRA POSTAZIONEEE!"

Vedo Andrè sorridermi appena si mette sugli attenti e sbattendo i tacchi ribatte: "Agli ordini Comandante!"

Andrè esce fuori dalla tenda, e dopo aver guardato in malo modo mio padre, esco dalla tenda anche io, sento la sua voce giungermi alle spalle: "Un momento Oscar, tu non puoi fare di testa tua, devi pensare a …. "

Sono ormai fuori dalla tenda, mi volto verso mio padre e digrigno: "Non provate a mettere più bocca nella vita intima mia e di Andrè, mi sono spiegata Padre?!"

Mia figlia, con il suo sguardo di ghiaccio, mi ha fulminato, non ribatto, ma sussurro appena: "Oscar …."

Mi allontano dalla tenda di mio padre, mi avvicino alla mia, alzo il telo, entro ….. All'improvviso mi sento afferrare per le braccia: è Andrè che mi guarda, mi sorride appena, mi sussurra: "Colonnello, prima di prendere servizio con il mio turno di guardia, sappiate che il Capitano Grandièr, sarà sempre a i vostri ordini!"

Andrè mi impedisce di parlare e si perde sulla mia bocca, con un lungo bacio appassionato ….

_**Siparietto: A spasso nel tempo (parte seconda)**_

_**Protagonista: Generale Augustin Reynier François Comte de Jarjayes **_

_**Autrici: Aizram e Terry**_

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, ma dove mi state portando?"

_**Aizram:**_"A palazzo Jarjayes Signore, come mi avete chiesto!"

_**Generale:"**_Ma come, questa non è la strada che porta a casa mia!"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo che lo è! .. E' solo che in due secoli è cambiata un tantino, ma non preoccupateVi, troverete il vostro palazzo come lo avete lasciato! …..

_**Terry:**_ "Generale siete silenzioso, cosa vi succede?"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, ma è normale che io sia rimasto in silenzio, questa non è la mia Parigi, ma un luogo dove regna il caos, guardo le strade e i passanti, vanno tutti di corsa! … Guardate quei due tipi come sono strani, oltre ad essere vestiti con pantaloncini e maglie a manica corta, hanno in più una giacca legata in vita e degli strani fili che scendono verso il basso, ma cosa sono? E poi perché corrono così tanto, forse sono inseguiti da qualcuno che li vuole ammazzare?"

_**Terry:**_"Ma no Signore! Fanno footing!"

_**Generale:**_"Fanno cosa?"

_**Terry:**_"Footing Generale, corrono per tenersi in forma!"

_**Generale:**_"Corrono per cosa?"

_**Terry:**_"Per allenarsi e sentirsi meglio."

_**Generale:**_"Ma che stranezze! … Nel mio tempo si corre solo perché si viene inseguiti da qualche mal intenzionato, oppure, come è capitato a Sassoin, insomma se si viene inseguiti da un'animale feroce! .. Certo il Vostro tempo non riesco a capirlo! ….

_**Un'automobilista, a tutta velocità ci sorpassa e ci fa il gestaccio.**_

_**Generale:**_"Ehi ma che modi sono questi? Scellerato che non siete altro, fare un simile gesto a delle donzelle e a un gentil uomo quale sono io!"

_**Aizram:**_"Non pensateci Generale, alcuni automobilisti conoscono solo questo genere di linguaggio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma madamigella, Voi tollerate tutto questo?"

_**Aizram:"**_L'avreste tollerato anche Voi, se foste vissuto in questa nostra epoca!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale ormai mancano cento metri al palazzo, siamo quasi arrivati."

_**Generale:**_"Cento metri? Ma la mia casa è situata nel bel mezzo della vegetazione, non si trova certo nel centro di Parigi!"

_**Terry:**_"Signore, voi dimenticate che ….."

_**Generale:**_"Sono passati più di duecento anni, lo so!"

_**Aizram:"**_Ah finalmente, ve ne state facendo una ragione."

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, avete detto che il mio palazzo adesso è diventato una biblioteca?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si Generale, è una rinomata biblioteca, è rimasto quasi tutto come un tempo, ci hanno aggiunto solo dei piccoli dettagli, e non solo quelli. E' visitata da molta gente, proprio perché è un palazzo risalente al settecento."

_**Generale:**_"Capisco! … Il palazzo è appartenuto a mio nonno, poi a mio padre e poi … a me! … Ma ditemi, dovremo pagare il biglietto per entrare a casa mia?"

_**Terry:**_"No Signore, l'ingresso a palazzo Jarjayes è libero, chiunque può andarci."

_**Generale:**_"Allora casa mia è alla mercé di chiunque: vandali e malfattori?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma no Signore, state tranquillo, il comune di Parigi, che gestisce il palazzo, ha messodegli addetti che lo custodiscono."

_**Generale:"**_Almeno questo mi rincuora madame!"

_**Aizram:**_"Bene, eccoci arrivati!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella!Dove stiamo entrando, io vedo un tunnel non certo la mia casa!"

_**Aizram:**_"Tranquillo Signore, dobbiamo lasciare l'automobile in questo parcheggio sotterraneo, per poi camminare, cinquanta metri circa, e infine arriveremo al palazzo Jarjayes! …. Adesso scendiamo dall'auto!"

_**Generale:**_"Per bacco! … Qui non si respira! Ma si può sapere come fate voi in questo secolo a respirare una cosa simile?"

_**Aizram:"**_Siamo in un sotterraneo Signore, e come potete vedere, ci sono un infinità di mezzi, quindi è inevitabile che si senta un poco di cattivo odore!"

_**Generale:**_"Un poco dite? Qui non si respira affatto .. etciù! … Da quando sono nel Vostro tempo, non faccio che starnutire, Voi respirate solamente veleno! Madame, Madamigella, Vi prego di velocizzare il passo, non ne posso più di questo ambiente così …... sporco!"

_**Aizram:**_"Si, avete ragione Generale, su andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_"SANTI NUMI! COSA SONO QUELLE … BESTIE?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma no Signore, non sono animali, ma dei pulman …."

_**Generale:**_"Pulman! Cosa sarebbero?"

_**Aizram:**_"Guardate Signore, la gente che sta scendendo da lì …"

_**Generale: **_"Volete dire che è ….. una grossa automobile?"

_**Aizram:"**_Esattamente Signore, serve per trasportare più persone, questa gente infatti sono turisti che vengono a visitare la Vostra Parigi!"

_**Generale**_: "Madamigella, questa non è più la mia Parigi, non so nemmeno cosa sia! …. Se non fosse che ho visto Versailles, direi che mi avete portato in un altro mondo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma questo Signore, è lo stesso mondo che avete lasciato qualche ora fa! .. E' solo che abbiamo fatto un bel salto temporale di oltre duecento anni!"

_**Generale:**_"Finalmente siamo fuori da quell'inferno! Certo non è il massimo qui fuori, ma almeno si respira."

_**Generale:**_"Cos'è questa musica?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry è il tuo telefonino che sta squillando."

_**Terry:**_"Si .. però devo frugare nella borsa … non è possibile! … Quanta roba qui dentro … non riesco a trovarlo ….."

_**Generale:**_"Ma dico Madame, come può essere, che della musica possa provenire da una borsa?"

_**Terry:**_Accidenti! … Non riesco a trov …. A finalmente, eccolo qua! ….

**Generale:**"Santo cielo, ma quanto rumore che esce da quella scatola!"

_**Aizram:**_"Non è una scatola Generale, ve l'abbiamo mostrato prima, è un telefono, ci permette di comunicare con altra gente!"

_**Generale:**_"Ummm … Anche da lunghe distanze?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo Signore, adesso sccc. Terry deve rispondere."

_**Terry:**_"Pronto? …."

_**Lucciola:**_"Ciao Terry, sono Lucciola!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, è Lucciola, ci chiama dall'Italia!

_**Aizram:**_"Su dai Terry, metti il vivavoce, facci ascoltare!"

_**Terry:**_"Aspetta Aizram, adesso lo faccio … ecco fatto, così potrà ascoltare anche il Generale."

_**Lucciola:**_"Ho saputo che con Aizram, passerete dalle mie parti, che ne dite se passaste per casa mia? Sai, vorrei avere l'onore di ospitare voi e naturalmente quel simpaticone del Generale!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Lucciola? E' la donzella che serva sempre parole di comprensioni per me! Si certo! .. Madame Terry, ditele che non appena saremo in Italia, voglio che sia mia ospite nella mia residenza di Collegno."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, non c'è bisogno che lo ripeta a Lucciola, tanto con il vivavoce ha sentito tutto ciò che avete appena detto!"

_**Lucciola:**_"Grazie Generale, verrò con molto piacere, aspettatemi, che non vedo l'ora di scambiare due parole con Voi! … Grazie ancora!"

_**Generale:**_"Prego Madame, l'onore è mio, Vi aspetto con molto piacere!"

_**Lucciola:**_"A presto Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"A presto Madame!"

_**Aizram:**_"Però Terry, chi l'avrebbe detto che il nostro Generale, avrebbe risposto anche al telefono! … Terry con tutto quello che sta succedendo, ho dimenticato di dirti, che ho ricevuto una lettera dalla nostra cara Tetide, l'ho invitata a casa mia, a prendere una tazza di caffè, così coglie l'occasione di conoscere il nostro Generale!"

_**Generale:**_"Avete detto Madame Tetide? Che onore! Finalmente potrò interloquire personalmente con lei. Fin'ora ho avuto il piacere di risponderle, solo tramite missiva! …. Madame, aspetto trepidante il momento di incontrarVi"

_**Aizram:**_"Benissimo Generale, certo che abbiamo di cose da fare nel nostro tempo. Adesso è meglio sbrigarsi."

_**Generale:**_"Eccolo là … il mio palazzo! … Mi ritengo soddisfatto! … Nemmeno il tempo lo ha scalfito! ….."

_**Aizram:"**_Ve l'abbiamo detto Signore, che è ben custodito dall'amministrazione parigina! .. Su varchiamo il cancello."

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Madamigella, qui c'è una targa affissa al cancello …"

_**Aizram:**_"Leggetele Generale."

_**Targa:**_ "Palazzo storico appartenuto sin dagli inizi del seicento, alla famiglia Jarjayes – Biblioteca Universitaria - Museo storico

_**Generale:**_"Il cancello è spalancato!"

_**Terry:**_ "Dunque, Vi abbiamo accennato è l'unico museo storico, aperto al pubblico."

_**Generale:**_"Ma come non è anche una biblioteca?"

_**Terry:**_"Si certo, ma agli studenti è stata adibita l'ala ovest del palazzo, il restante è adibito a museo parigino!"

_**Generale:**_"Ho capito, sono curioso di vedere casa mia, come è stata tenuta in tutti questi anni. Donzelle, possiamo andare."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry guarda, all'ingresso ci sono i custodi!"

_**Terry:**_"Si Aizram, li ho visti, su entriamo!"

_**In coro:**_"Buongiorno!"

_**Custode:**_"Buongiorno Signori! .. Siete qui per il museo o per la biblioteca?"

_**Aizram:**_"Siamo qui per visitare il famoso palazzo Jarjayes, possiamo entrare?"

_**Custode:**_"Si certamente, vi faccio accompagnare dalla guida, così potrà condurvi nelle stanze del palazzo. Sapete sono più di duecento e non …"

_**Generale:**_"Signore, Vi assicuro che non ne abbiamo bisogno, conosco la strada, e se non Vi dispiace, vorremmo aggirarci senza l'aiuto di nessuno."

_**Custode:**_"Come volete Signori, prego, andate pure!"

_**Terry:**_"Grazie!"

_**Generale:**_"La mia casa! .. Non è cambiato nulla! .. Ci sono gli arredi di sempre …. Il camino, la mia poltrona, il tavolino dove poso il mio vino ….. c'è anche l'attizzatoio!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry, il Generale si è commosso, è come se non vedesse casa sua chissà da quanto tempo!"

_**Terry:**_"Vero Aizram, eppure è solamente da qualche giorno che è partito per andare in missione, ed è soltanto da stamattina che è in giro con noi."

_**Aizram:**_"Forse lo commuove l'idea che si trova nel nostro tempo, e comunquenon è cambiato nulla nella sua casa!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma ….. forse …. Sarà così …. Generale, cosa avete? Siete rimasto in silenzio."

_**Generale:**_"Madame, guardo i ritratti dei miei antenati, sono ancora qui, il tempo non li ha scalfiti per niente! …. Un momento voglio andare …."

_**Terry:**_"Dove Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Venite con me!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, ma dove ci sta portando?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry stiamo andando, nella parte riservata alla biblioteca, nel suo studio!"

_**Generale:**_"Eccolo qua! .. Il ritratto della mia bambina … di Oscar!... E' ancora qui, come nel mio tempo….. è perfetta! … Oscar, qui è raffigurata come Marte il dio della guerra! Che emozione vederlo ancora al suo posto dopo più di duecento anni!"

_**Primo Visitatore del palazzo sussurrano:**_ "Hai sentito quello lì?! .. Vede essere fuori di testa, ha detto che questo dipinto appartiene a sua figlia."

_**Secondo Visitatore:**_"Però il vecchio ha detto che … aspetta forse abbiamo capito male, adesso glielo chiedo! … Mi scusi Signore, come avete chiamato questo quadro?"

_**Generale:**_"Dite a me?"

_**Primo Visitatore:**_ "Si a Voi Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Volete sapere cosa rappresenta questo dipinto?! Ma è Marte il dio della guerra! … E' bellissima non è vero?"

_**Secondo Visitatore:**_ "Chi è bellissima?"

_**Generale:**_"Di chi stiamo parlando? Di mia figlia naturalmente!"

_**Primo Visitatore:**_ "Vostra figlia? Volete dire che la ragazza raffigurata è … Vostra figlia?"

_**Generale:"**_Certo che si! Avete capito benissimo, è mia figlia! Si è fatta ritrarre fare pochi mes … Ops ….. Vi basti sapere che è Marte il dio della guerra."

_**Visitatore bisbiglia all'amico:**_ "George, è meglio allontanarsi da qui, è come pensavo, questo è davvero fuori di testa, andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "FUORI DI TESTA IO? MA COME VI PERMETTETE DI PARLARMI COSÌ, E PER DI PIU' IN CASA MIA, IN QUESTO MODO, IO SONO IL …"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale Vi prego calmateVi, ricordate chi siete!"

_**Generale:**_"Appunto Madame io …. Si … avete ragione! .. Adesso è meglio tacere, prima che succeda in casa mia, quello che è accaduto a Versailles! .. Preferisco fare un giro per le mie stanze, piuttosto che litigare con gente che nemmeno rispetta le persone più grandi!"

_**Terry:**_"Dove volete andare Signore?"

_**Generale:**_"Nel mio studio, voglio vedere se ci sono ancora i miei libri e la mia …..scrivania … donzelle, se non Vi dispiace affrettiamoci!"

_**Generale:**_"Ops, ci sono dei giovani! …. E sono tutti seduti intorno alla mia scrivania!"

_**Terry:**_"Questa parte è adibita alla biblioteca Signore, qui si trattengono i ragazzi per studiare."

_**Generale:**_"I miei libri, sono rimasti qui! ….. e la mia scrivania …. Eccola! .. Il tempo non l'ha mutata! … Chissà cosa penserà nonno Augustin, nel vederla usata in questo modo?! Spero che non si arrabbi!"

_**Terry:**_"Parlate della scrivania di nonno Augustin?!"

_**Generale:**_"Si Madame, proprio quella!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihih Generale, la famosa scrivania dove tutti i Jarjayes hanno funzionato, non è vero?"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Vi prego, non sono cose certo da dirsi!"

**Aizram:**"Ma da farsi si Generale ih ihih!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella Aizram, il Vostro è un discorso impudico! Ehm …. a proposito autrici, Voi che sapete tutto ciò che accade, ditemi anche Andrè e Oscar ne hanno fatto …. buon uso?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ihih che ne dici Terry, dobbiamo dirlo?"?!"

_**Terry: **_"Io direi si Aizram, dopo tutto saperlo non può che fargli piacere! ….. Si Generale, sappiate che tutte le vostre figlie, hanno combinato qualcosa! E quando dico tutte, naturalmente non mi riferisco a Luisa e suo marito Maxim, loro sono gli unici che lì sopra non ci hanno combinato nulla!"

_**Generale:**_"Che bella notizia che mi avete dato madame Terry! .. Allora se Andrè ha funzionato lì sopra, posso ben sperare che il figlio che Oscar sta aspettando è il mio Francois, non è vero?"

_**Terry: "**_Bah! .. Cosa posso dirVi Generale! .. Vedete, è vero che anche Oscar e Andrè ne hanno fatto uso, ma molto prima che Vostra figlia rimanesse incinta!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA? NOOO! NON E' POSSIBILE!"

_**Sorvegliante della biblioteca:**_ "Signori prego! Questo è un luogo di studio, non potete parlare e tanto meno gridare in questo modo!"

_**Generale:**_"Sappiate, che in casa mia posso urlare come e quando voglio senza dare conto a nessuno, MI SONO SPIEGATO?"

_**Sorvegliante della biblioteca:**_ "Non è possibile! Prego Signori accomodateVi fuori, state disturbando gli studenti."

_**Generale:**_"MA DICO Voi non sapet ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Sccc… Signore, calmateVi! … Scusateci Signori adesso usciamo! … Su Generale, usciamo dalla sezione biblioteca, e andiamo alle stanze da letto!"

_**Generale:**_"Avete detto stanze da letto? E' vero Madamigella, mi avete ricordato una cosa."

_**Aizram:"**_Quale Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Il letto, il mio nuovo letto, ricordate? Ho detto a Marguerite di cambiarlo, voglio vedere se al ritorno della mia missione troverò quello nuovo. Io vado, non voglio aspettare ancora!"

_**Sorvegliante della biblioteca dice all'altro:**_ "Che gente! .. Ma da dove arrivano?! Sono matti o che?! Antony secondo me, l'intera compagnia è di fuori di testa! Ma non le hai sente parlare quelle due? Lo chiamano Generale! Ma! .. Qui se ne vedono di tutti i colori, per fortuna che sono andati via, altrimenti avremmo dovuto chiamare gli addetti alla sorveglianza!"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco qui la mia camera, su entriamo! ….. Oh si che meraviglia! … Debbo dire che la mia Marguerite ha buon gusto….. è davvero bellissimo! Non vedo l'ora di provarlo con la mia dolce mogliettina!"

_**Terry:"**_Ma Generale, cosa dite? Vi ricordo che state parlando in presenza di due donzelle ah ahah!"

_**Generale: **_"Prendetemi in giro se lo volete, intanto, ci avete nuovamente mandati in missione e vedete di farci tornare quanto prima, visto che mia figlia è in stato di gravidanza!"

_**Terry:**_"Siete proprio sicuro che sia solo Oscar ad essere incinta? Forse dimenticate che al Vostro seguito ci sono altre ben due figlie! Sapete, dopo l'esperienza del bordello, non si puoi mai sapere ih ihih!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame per favore, non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo! Già debbo occuparmi di Oscar, e non voglio nemmeno pensare che quei due scellerati e buoni a nulla di Charles e Louis, abbiano fatto una cosa simile, altrimenti …."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, non potete sempre accusare i Vostri generi, sapete quanto siano assatanate le Vostre figlie, specialmente Josephine!"

_**Generale:**_"Avete ragione Madamigella, non posso darVi torto, come Voi ben sapete, quella notte al bordello, quella sfacciata non mi ha fatto chiudere occhio per tutto il tempo! …. E' proprio tale quale a mio zio Claud! .. Povero me! …. Ma guai, dico, guai a quei due generi folli che mi ritrovo, se solo hanno osato fare una cosa simile durante la missione, rischiano davvero di assaggiare la mia lama! Parola del Generale Jarjayes!"

_**Terry:**_"Suvvia Generale, sono cose che succedono, soprattutto in un bordello! … Ih ihih .. Generale, ma Vi immaginate che divertimento!"

_**Generale:"**_Quale Madame?"

_**Terry:**_"Tornare dalla missione con tre donne incinte al seguito ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"NON LO DITE NEMMENO PER SCHERZO, E ADESSO VI PREGO MADAME, LASCIATEMI AMMIRARE IL MIO PALAZZO!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ihih .. Terry, povero Generale, non sa cosa l'aspetta ancora ah ahah ….. Povero Generale ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Eccolo là il sofà di mio nonno! E' rimasto in quell' angolo … davanti al camino! … anche lì io e Marguerite ih ihih!"

_**Aizram: **_"E le Vostre figlie Generale, non dimenticate che la piccola Marguerite è stata concepita li sopra, il giorno del Vostro quarantacinquesimo compleanno ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che lo ricordo Madamigella, ma lasciatemelo dire,Voi siete davvero una guasta feste! Non posso abbandonarmi ad un solo ricordo, che prontamente mi rammendate ciò che è stato di sgradevole! … Lasciatevelo dire che siete davvero un'arpia!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahah … Generale, la verità a quanto pare Vi da fastidio ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Ridete ridete pure, ma sapete come si dice? Ride bene chi ride ultimo. E a quello che ne so, voi risiedete nella mia Contea ih ihih …"

_**Aizram:**_"E allora?"

_**Generale:**_"Allora? Ih ihih .. Come già Vi ho preannunciato una volta, sarete l'unico suddito a cui triplicherò le gabelle ih ihih !"

_**Aizram:**_"Siete davvero dispettoso Generale! E così Voi aumentereste le gabelle soltanto a me?!"

_**Generale:**_"Certamente, in qualche modo dovrò anche vendicarmi di tutti i dispetti che mi fate!"

_**Aizram:**_"Un momento Signore, e quello che pianifica Terry?! Non è giusto che pensiate di vendicarVi solo di me!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahah Ma Aizram, tu dimentichi che io non vivo nella Contea del Generale ah ahah … Ho già qualcuno a cui verso i tributi ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, a voi penserò in seguito! .. Vedrete, troverò il modo di vendicarmi di tutte le scivolate che mi fate prendere ih ihih … A proposito, mi complimento con Voi ih ih!"

_**Terry:**_"Per cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Per aver fatto passare un brutto quarto d'ora a Sassoin e non a me ih ihih … una volta tanto, non è toccato al sottoscritto!"

_**Terry:**_"Mi dispiace Generale, ma questa volta non è stata una mia idea ma di Aizram, a lei è venuta l'idea, dopo essere stata ad una fiera di bestiame, e mi ha detto: Terry che ne dici se facciamo inseguire Alain da un bel torello? Ed io naturalmente ho acconsentito!"

_**Generale:**_"Naturalmente Madame!"

_**Terry:**_"Quindi io questa volta non centro!"

_**Generale:**_"Meno male che non è stata una vostra idea Madame, altrimenti sono sicuro che sarei stato io la vittima del toro e non Sassoin!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, abbiamo visitato gran parte del palazzo, cosa ne dite se adesso andiamo via?"

_**Generale:**_ "Adesso donzelle, dove mi portate?"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram ed io, abbiamo avuto la brillante idea di portarVi a Louvre."

_**Generale:**_ "Come? E perché mai?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Signore, vogliamo che vediate, non soltanto l'arte antica, ma anche quella moderna."

_**Generale:**_ "Avete detto moderna? …. Spero che non siano altre diavolerie del Vostro tempo, perché se così fosse, preferisco partire direttamente per la mia Contea!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ahah .. Ma non esagerate! Vedrete che lo troverete interessante!"

_**Terry e Aizram:**_ "Ah ahahahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Signore! Quando queste due donzelle ridono in questo modo, debbo preoccuparmi! … Danno davvero l'impressione di essere due streghe … Povero me!"


	89. Chapter 89

_**Cluny**_

E' l'alba!

Già da un po' siamo tutti pronti per affrontare un nuovo giorno, sono con le mie sorelle, che non appena escodalla mia tenda, vengo praticamente assalita da mille domande.

"Dicci Oscar, perché ieri hai discusso nuovamente con nostro padre?!"

"Mariane, voi sapete come è fatto, è inutile parlarne."

"Si, lo sappiamo Oscar, però vogliamo conoscere i dettagli, abbiamo capito che lui non vuole che tu giaccia con Andrè durante la gravidanza, ma io lo trovo davvero assurdo!"

"Marianne, Joséphine, io mi chiedo come voi due siate sempre così ben informate, ma si può sapere come fate?"

"Ma Oscar, se le vostre grida le hanno udite tutti, e poi basta conoscere nostro padre, fare uno più uno, ed è fatta!"

Joséphine rincara la dose: "Ascoltami sorellina, non gli vorrai mica dare retta, spero! Vedi, devi sapere che questo è il periodo più bello per fare cetre cose …."

"Joséphine! Ti prego! Ma dico, è mai possibile che tu non riesca a pensare ad altro?"

"Oscar! … Ti prego sorellina! A questo punto, sono io chiederti come fai, a pensare ad altro?! Anzi sai che ti dico? Ho provato l'esperienza del bordello ed è stato bellissimo! Adesso voglio farlo in un convento!"

"Tu non sai cosa dici Joséphine! Non hai la benché minima idea di come si trascorrono le giornate in certi luoghi."

"Tu si sorellina?"

"Certo che si! Abbiamo alloggiato ben due volte in un convento, quando eravamo in missione, e non ti dico cosa è successo!"

"Su dai raccontaci ti prego siamo curiose di sapere!"

"Non è questo il momento Marianne, adesso dobbiamo prepararci per la partenza."

Joséphine incalza: "Senti Oscar, invece di metterti a cassetta, perché non viaggi in carrozza con noi, almeno ci potrai raccontare tutto!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno Joséphine, sono sicura che Voi due mi tormentereste per tutto il tragitto, ed io non ho voglia di sorbirmi le vostre curiosità morbose!"

"Ah ah ah ah… Ti prego Oscar nooo! Ah ah ah Allora hai paura delle nostre chiacchiere,ma su dai Oscar, in fondo non diciamo nulla di male ah ah ah!"

"Non ho paura nelle vostre chiacchiere, ma dovete ammettere che quando volete, sapete come mettermi a disagio, e questo proprio non mi va."

"No! Non è possibile! Marianne l'hai sentita?"

"Certo che l'ho sentita Joséphine, se Oscar parla così, è perché ti conosce benissimo! Ma se tu, con i tuoi discorsi riesci a mettere in difficoltà perfino me, figurarsi lei!"

"Suvvia sorelle non esagerate adesso! …. Secondo me, siete voi che non avete il senso del divertimento!"

Mentre le mie sorelle discutono, vedo Andrè attaccare i cavalli alla carrozza, osservo mio padre, che si avvicina al mio Andrè, temo che possa dire altre idiozie a mio marito, mi allontano da loro, e a passo felpato mi avvicino a mio padre, rimango alle sue spalle senza che mi possa vedere, Andrè mi guarda arrivare gli faccio cenno con l'indice di tacere, voglio ascoltare.

"Andrè, devo parlarti."

"Ditemi Signore."

"Andrè, tu devi convincere Oscar a proseguire il viaggio in carrozza, non è prudente che si metta a cassetta."

"Veramente Signore …."

Ascolto mio padre, sono alle sue spalle, mi faccio avanti e ribatto immediatamente: "Non vedo cosa ci sia tanto di strano sul fatto che io mi metta a cassetta con Andrè!"

Sento la voce di mia figlia giungere alle mie spalle, mi giro e rispondo: "E' troppo per qualsiasi donna nel tuo stato. Oltre ad essere faticoso per te, che sei in queste condizioni, è anche pericoloso. Non dimenticare che potremmo essere attaccati …"

"E allora padre?! Dove sarebbe il problema?! .. Che stia a cassetta o all'interno della carrozza, non fa alcuna differenza, mi difenderei comunque!"

"Oscar, tu dimentichi che sei in attesa di un figlio!"

"Credetemi Padre, forse prima di farvelo sapere nemmeno ci pensavo più di tanto, adesso sono sicura che d'ora in poi non potrò non pensarci nemmeno per attimo, visto che non fate altro che ricordarmelo!"

"E' inutile che tu faccia dell'umorismo, io mi preoccupo per te e per mio nipote, non voglio che ti succeda nulla, hai capito Oscar?!"

"Certo che ho capito Padre, e mi lusingate davvero con le vostre attenzioni, ma sappiate che finché potrò, condurrò la vita di sempre, senza lasciarmi prendere dagli eccessi."

"Oscar, ragiona!"

"Padre, già è tanto per me non andare a cavallo, poi Voi vorreste che io affrontassi un viaggio con le mie sorelle in carrozza?! Questo mai!"

"ANDRE' TI PREGO DI QUALCOSA A TUA MOGLIE!"

Vedo mio padre gesticolare furiosamente, indicandomi con l'indice e scuotendo la testa. Tutto euforico per la gravidanza, agitato, assillante. Spero che non sia stato così anche con mia madre, poveretta…..sei gravidanze con un uomo così…..

"Signore cosa posso dirle?! Voi la conoscete quanto me, sapete quanto è testarda, forse più di Voi!"

"ANDRE' MA COSA DICI! IO TESTARDO? MA DICO … IO …"

Adesso ci si mette anche mio genero a contrariami! Lui, l'unico che mi ha sempre obbedito, in quel gineceo che è la mia casa! Irriguardoso e irriconoscente! Dopo che gli ho concesso, anzi imposto, di sposare il mio erede, LUI è così che mi ripaga! Ingrato….borbotto tra me, sempre più accigliato.

"Ora basta Padre, HO DECISO CHE RIMANGO A CASSETTA CON ANDRE' E CON SI DISCUTE, CAPITOO?!"

Vedo mio suocero cambiare atteggiamento, e con tono remissivo ribatte: "E va bene come vuoi tu, se vuoi metterti a cassetta fa pure, ma non urlare, potrebbe farti male! ….. Andrè, mi raccomando, sta attendo a mia figlia, occhi aperti, e non portare troppo i cavalli al galoppo, non vorrei che mio nipote si sentisse male!"

"PADREEE!"

"Si figliola, cosa c'è?!"

"Si è fatto tardi, andiamo via!"

"Si certo, certo Oscar, adesso andiamo, ma tu non agitarti in questo modo! …..Andrè .."

"Sissignore?!"

"Appena troveremo sistemazione all'Abbazia, devi andare immediatamente al villaggio e comprare una poltrona comoda per mia figlia, non voglio che quando ci accampiamo, si sieda su un tronco, o su un sasso!"

"PADRE!"

"Sta calma Oscar, si si adesso ci rimettiamo in marcia!"

Uff…. nessuno che mi capisca, eppure sono solo un povero padre apprensivo, che vuole solo il meglio per la sua piccola figliola! Ah ….. Marguerite …. quanto mi manchi!

"Però! Marianne, lo senti nostro padre? E' diventato un agnellino con Oscar ah ah ah … finalmente! Almeno per i prossimi sette mesi, se ne starà buono, e così lo sentiremo strepitare un po' meno ah ah ah!"

Vedo mio padre guardarci, e con tono severo ci dice: "Ehi voi due, invece di ridere senza alcun motivo, salite in carrozza che dobbiamo partire!"

"Oh questa poi! Nostro padre, tenta di controllarsi solo con Oscar, invece con noi continua ad arrabbiarsi!"

"Ah ah ah Marianne, c'eravamo illuse! A meno che …"

"A meno che, cosa Joséphine!"

"Che non rimaniamo incinte anche noi ah ah ah …"

"Tu sei pazza Joséphine ! Di figli ne abbiamo già a sufficienza!"

"Marianne, forse tu, ma io in quel benedetto bordello, mi sono data un gran da fare, e non lo escluderei affatto!"

"Joséphine! … Vuoi dire che …."

"E tu sorellina? …."

"…"

"Uhmmm… non rispondi? Allora comincia a preoccuparti. Temo che nostro padre di sedie ne farà comprare tre, anziché di una ah ah ah!"

"HO DETTO DI SBRIGARVIII!"

"Ah ah ah ah Agli ordini Padre ah ah ah ah!"

Osservo il Generale Jarjayes e la sua famiglia, penso che al suo palazzo non ci si annoi mai. Mi chiedo: chissà se fossi diventato suo genero, come sarebbe stato? Di sicuro per amore di Madamigella Oscar, avrei tirato fuori la stessa calma di Andrè, debbo ammettere che con le sue figlie è davvero intollerante.

Siamo in marcia per Cluny, Andrè ha preso come sempre il mio posto a cassetta, sorrido, sento la voce di Gerard, che è accanto a me.

"Alain …"

"Cosa c'è Gerard?"

"Alloggeremo nuovamente in un convento, spero che questa volta tu non faccia altre idiozie!"

"Ih ih ih Idiozie amico?! Ma dai, che sono solamente un po' sfortunato, tutto qui! Hai visto cosa mi è successo ieri notte? Un toro mi ha scambiato per una mucca. Ma dico, ti pare poco?!"

"Alain, ti prego non ricordarmelo, che per un pelo l'hai scampata bella. E pensare che tuo figlio ha rischiato davvero di nascere orfano!"

"Non me lo dire nemmeno per scherzo Gerard. … E poi, tornando al discorso di prima, cosa ho fatto tanto di terribile? Ih ih ih!"

"Se stai ridacchiando, vuol dire che lo sai benissimo…... Ricordi lo scandalo che desti?"

"Certo che lo ricordo, ma non fu colpa mia, ma del monaco che entrò senza bussare, e mi trovò avvinghiato alla mia Sabrina, se ci ripenso! … Gridò allo scandalo, dicendo che in convento ci fossero dei sodomiti, io per difendermi gli dissi che Sabrina era mia moglie, e non stavamo facendo nulla di male di male, e invece quel …. Si arrabbiò ancora di più e fummo chiamati tutti davanti al Padre Priore. E come sempre presi la ramanzina dal vecchio pazzo! …. Hi hi hi Senti Gerard, Sabrina ed io ci stavamo baciando e nient'altro, immaginati se ci avesse scoperto a fare ben altro?! Ah ah ah!"

"Io sinceramente Alain, non so come fai a scherzare su una cosa tanto grave come questa!"

"Ma su Gerard, non farla tanto tragica! …. Ah che nostalgia! … Però Gerard, ricordo anche che ho sofferto come un cane: ero appena sposato, ed il vecchio pazzo mi impediva di stare con mia moglie. Se ci penso, che rabbia!"

"Alain ma eravamo in missione, non in viaggio di nozze, o l'avevi dimenticato?"

"Certo che non l'avevo scordato! Ma dico, dimostrare un po' di comprensione, non è poi tanto difficile! Se non fosse stato per il Comandante, avrei consumato con mia moglie al nostro arrivo a Parigi.

"Ih ih ih .. A dire il vero, Alain, io ricordo ancora quando il Generale ti sorprese con tua moglie e ti fece mettere sugli attenti ah ah ah!"

"Scc.. zitto Gerard, non voglio che qualcuno ti ascolti! ….. Se me lo ricordo ….. uhmm .. che imbarazzo!"

Ma dico, mi ci avresti visto, soffrire per tutto il tempo? ….. Me a vedere e non toccare! .. Ma dico, mi avete forse preso per Andrè? Ancora adesso, mi chiedo come abbia potuto resistere, per ben vent'anni! Solo a pensarci divento matto."

"Si però Alain, guardali come sono felici, non nascondono la loro felicità nemmeno in missione, e noi tutti sappiamo quando il Comandante sia integerrimo in certe situazioni quando indossa la divisa."

"Si Gerard … quando indossa la divisa ih ih ih! Però è anche vero che il vecchio Generale nemmeno adesso li lascia tranquilli. Ed io che credevo che con l'arrivo del nipote si sarebbe calmato, invece adesso, è diventato più isterico di prima!"

Come ormai da due giorni, Andrè ed io continuiamo il nostro viaggio a cassetta, anche se dopo la discussione di stamattina con mio padre, ero tentata di partire a cavallo come tutti, ma Andrè, come sempre, mi ha riportato alla ragione, adesso sono accanto a lui, insieme verso Cluny.

"Oscar, tutto bene?"

"Ti prego Andrè non ti ci mettere anche tu. Se mai dovessi star male te lo direi senz'altro!"

"Sicura Oscar? Veramente conoscendoti ne dubito."

"Andrè, sappi che l'apprensione di mio padre e più che sufficiente, non ti ci mettere anche tu!"

"E va bene Oscar, come vuoi, non ti dirò più nulla!"

Guardo la mia Oscar, ha lo sguardo deciso, tagliente. È un poco accigliata, meglio cercare di farla rilassare…tanto discutere con lei non serve…è una tale testona!

Andrè mi fa gli occhi dolci, mi accarezza il ventre, poso la mia mano sulla sua, lo guardo, mi sorride, prende la mia mano e la porta alle labbra per baciarla. Che dolce il mio Andrè, è così premuroso e attento. Quando lo guardo, non posso non ricordare che lui è stato sempre così con me, fin da bambini …

"Cosa c'è Oscar, mi guardi in un modo!"

"Andrè … ti amo Andrè .."

"Oh Oscar .. Anch'io ti amo .. ti amo così tanto, che forse tu nemmeno riusciresti a immaginare!"

"Ti sbagli Andrè, lo so …"

Andrè, mi avvolge in un abbraccio … mi sento felice e appagata, per un attimo dimentico che non siamo soli. Mi lascio andare, appoggio la testa alla sua spalla, mi rilasso. Basta un abbraccio del mio Andrè perché mi senta in pace con tutti!

"Andrè, lasciami andare, credo che stiamo davvero esagerando, non mi va che gli altri ci vedano in certi atteggiamenti."

Guardo la mia bellissima moglie, sorrido, mi sciolgo da lei e non le dico nulla, so che in fondo ha ragione.

Le sorrido ancora, e le dico, in un sussurro: "Come desidera il mio Comandante."

La nostra spedizione continua ad avanzare verso un nuovo villaggio, e dopo una notte movimentata, l'ennesima notte senza pace in cui mio padre mi assilla fino allo sfinimento, finalmente siamo a Cluny.

Con carrozza e cavalli al seguito, ci aggiriamo per il villaggio alla ricerca dell'Abbazia, al primo passante mio padre domanda: "Scusate Signore, potrebbe indicarci l'Abbazia dei Benedettini?!"

"Certo! Dovete proseguire per la via principale, appena usciti dal villaggio, dovrete percorrere trecento metri ad ovest, non è difficile trovarla, perché è situata su una collina ed è ben visibile non appena uscirete da Cluny."

"Grazie!"

"Di nulla Monsieur."

Attraversiamo il villaggio, osservo attentamente tutte le varie botteghe ed i negozi che sono situati nel villaggio, cerco un negozio che venda delle poltrone, ma il villaggio non è molto grande, temo che sarà impossibile soddisfare le esigenze di mia figlia, penserò a risolvere la questione non appena saremo arrivati al convento. Tornerò al villaggio e mi assicurerò personalmente della faccenda. Mia figlia deve essere comoda, non può certo restare seduta su una scomoda pietra, nelle sue condizioni! Voglio solo il meglio per lei, ma qui sembra che solo io mi preoccupi….dovrò fare una bella ramanzina ad Andrè: deve prevenire ogni suo desiderio, viziarla, coccolarla e servirla! L'ho scelto apposta, un altro uomo sarebbe già scappato!

Non appena usciamo dal villaggio, vediamo l'Abbazia, eccola, ormai manca poco. Imponente e maestosa, con le sue alte torri in pietra.

Mi affaccio al finestrino, vedo il soldato Gerard e gli domando: "Quanto manca ancora?"

"Ormai manca poco Madame, se vi sporgete appena, vedrete l'Abbazia."

Mi sporgo appena, guardo fuori, chiamo mia sorella e dico: "Marianne, finalmente siamo arrivati, almeno dopo due giorni passati in tenda, potremmo riposare su un letto, spero che abbiano dei letti matrimoniali, così potrò …. starmene comodamente con mio marito."

"Credo che non sia il caso che tu ti illuda Joséphine, penso che nei conventi ci siano delle brande, non dei letti matrimoniali."

"Spero che tu ti stia sbagliando Marianne …"

"Joséphine, mettiti in testa che il nostro sarà un ristoro presso dei monaci e non avremo certo un alloggio lussuoso come speri."

"Beh, e anche fosse, l'importante è che stia con il mio Charles, vuol dire che se ci daranno delle brande, le uniremo, io di certo non voglio perdermi quest'altra magnifica esperienza!"

"Joséphine sei davvero incorreggibile!"

"Eccoci arrivati Oscar, dopo quasi un'intera giornata di viaggio, spero che adesso ti riposi, e non te ne vada in giro."

"Ma cosa dici Andrè, io non sono affatto stanca, anzi sai cosa ti dico?! …"

"Cosa Oscar?!"

"Niente, niente te lo dirò dopo, non appena ci saremo sistemati."

Vedo mio padre e Girodelle scendere da cavallo e colpire il battente del portone, mio padre chiama: "Aprite, siamo dei viaggiatori in cerca di asilo!"

Poco dopo, vedo il portone spalancarsi, un monaco scruta prima mio padre e poi tutti noi e ci dice: "In cosa posso aiutarvi Signori?!"

Mio padre risponde: "Buona sera Padre, sono il Conte Jarjayes. Abbiamo bisogno di ristoro e di un alloggio per una sola notte, potreste metterci a disposizione il Vostro convento? Naturalmente dietro un compenso adeguato."

"Ma certo Signori,non abbiamo alcun problema, possiamo ospitarvi! … Ma vedo una carrozza, in quanti siete?"

"Siamo in dieci, con me ci sono: tre delle mie figlie con i loro mariti, un nipote e due attendenti. Come vedete, abbiamo bisogno anche di un ricovero per i nostri cavalli."

"Si certo Signori, adesso chiamo un confratello che vi mostrerà la stalla, in quanto alla carrozza, la potrete portare nel patio in prossimità della scuderia! .. Vi troveremo una sistemazione adeguata, e il mio confratello Tomas, vi mostrerà la stalla."

"Vi ringrazio Padre! ….. Alain Gerard, voi pensate agli animali."

"Sissignore."

"Marianne, Joséphine, prendete il necessario e scendete dalla carrozza, siamo arrivati!"

"Finalmente Marianne, siamo arrivati, su scendiamo."

Vedo il monaco voltarsi verso l'interno del Convento e rivolgendosi a un confratello dice: "Fratello Tomas, accompagna questi giovani nelle stalle, e provvedi alla sistemazione della carrozza e dei cavalli!"

L'altro frate guarda Sassion e La Salle e dice: "Prego venite da questa parte."

Siamo tutti di fronte al frate, ci scruta in uno strano modo e mi chiede: "Scusate Signore, poco fa mi avete detto che, siete in dieci e con voi c'erano le vostre figlie …."

"Si certo Padre!"

"Ma io vedo solo uomini, al vostro seguito, dove sono le Vostre figliole?!"

Sorrido appena e ribatto: "Ma no Padre, scusate l'equivoco …."

Con un gesto della mano indico le mie figlie e continuo: "Vedete, loro non sono degli uomini, ma le mie figlie, èsolo che stiamo affrontando un lungo viaggio, e quindi indossano degli abiti maschili."

"Ora capisco, è tutto chiaro! .. Bene dopo aver chiarito il piccolo malinteso, vi farò condurre nelle vostre stanze da padre Clement, io intanto avverto il Padre Priore del vostro arrivo."

"Grazie Padre!"

Prima di addentrarci nell'edificio, percorriamo il giardino, molto curato, in cui vengono coltivate le piante officinali. Arriviamo sotto un enorme porticato, entriamo, e il padre che ci ha accompagnato fino a quel momento, dice a un suo confratello: "I Signori si fermeranno per la notte, accompagna gli uomini nelle stanze della foresteria a loro riservare, invece le signore, portale nella parte più interna, dove abbiamo le stanze più confortevoli"

"Va bene padre Leonard, adesso ci penso io! … Prego venite da questa parte"

Percorriamo in lungo corridoio, siamo tutti dietro al frate, sono costernata nel sentire che io non potrò passare la notte con mio marito Charles; durante il tragitto,mi avvicino appena a mio padre, rallento il passo, costringendolo quasi a fermarsi, mentre gli altri continuano a stare dietro al prelato, gli dico: "Padre, era proprio indispensabile, dire al monaco che avevate al vostro seguito delle figlie?"

Mio padre a voce bassa mi risponde: "Certo che si, se forse non l'hai capito, non voglio problemi all'interno del monastero, mi sono spietato Joséphine?! E vedi di saperti comportare, ricordati che ci troviamo all'interno di un luogo religioso, quindi riga dritto e niente colpi di testa! .. Non vorrei che ora che Sassoin ha smesso con le sue scelleratezze adesso sia tu, a darmi noie, e a complicarmi il viaggio!"

"Ma Padre, bastava tenere la bocca chiusa, non avete visto che il frate nemmeno si è accorto che siamo donne!"

"Lo so io, e tanto basta! E adesso vedi di non discutere, e raggiungiamo gli altri!"

Non è possibile, che Charles ed io dobbiamo passare la notte in stanze separate! … E pensare che mi ero fatta delle illusioni. Ma se tutti credono che io me ne starò buona nella mia stanza, si sbagliano di grosso!

"Ecco qui, questi sono gli alloggi per Voi uomini, siete in sette, ogni stanza dispone di due brande, uno di voi dormirà da solo. In ogni camera troverete una toilette, dei catini con dell'acqua e tutto il necessario per potervi rinfrescare."

Ascolto con attenzione il frate: ha detto che uno di loro dormirà solo, spero che Charles si faccia avanti e pretenda lui la camera singola. Invece mi illudo ancora una volta, sento mio padre che dice: "Victor, nipote mio, alloggerai tu nella camera singola, mentre io dividerò la stanza con Andrè, tu Charles starai con Louis,Sassoine e La Salle divideranno l'altra."

Il frate ribatte: "Bene Signori, adesso accompagnerò le signore nei loro alloggi! Ma prima voglio informarvi che la cena sarà servita tra due ore, verrà fratello Victor ad avvisarvi, comunque sentirete il suono della campanella che vi annuncerà l'ora del convitto!"

"Grazie Padre!"

"Bene, questo è tutto, adesso accompagnerò le Madame nei loro alloggi … Prego da questa parte."

Seguiamo il frate in silenzio, continuiamo a percorrere il corridoio, sono delusa, mio padre ha voluto che fosse il Maggiore ad avere la stanza singola e non Charles, sono sicura che l'ha fatto di proposito, pur di evitare che io potessi andare da mio marito.

"Siamo arrivate Signore, come già detto, abbiamo stanze con solo due brande, quindi, una di voi dovrà dormire da sola."

Prendo al volo l'occasione e mi faccio immediatamente avanti: "Se non Vi dispiace sorelle, preferisco prendere io la stanza singola, sapete, preferisco dormire sola!"

Oscar mi guarda, e dice: "Per me non c'è alcun problema, se vuoi dormire da sola, fa pure, io dividerò la stanza con Marianne."

"Grazie Oscar!"

Vediamo il frate allontanarsi, guardo Joséphine, lei mi dice: "Cos'hai Oscar, perché mi guardi in questo modo?"

"Entriamo prima in camera tua, e poi te lo spiego perché ti guardo in questo modo!"

Marianne ed io entriamo in camera di Joséphine, posiamo sul tavolo le nostre borse, la guardo severamente e le dico: "Joséphine, che non ti venga in menti di fare qualche idiozia, ricordati che siamo ospiti di un ordine religioso, non vorrei che a causa tua venisse fuori uno scandalo, siamo qui per riposare e non per vegliare te!"

"Oscar, mi sembra di ascoltare nostro padre! .. E' mai possibile che voi non pensiate ad altro che a me?"

"Se lo facciamo Joséphine, è perché ti conosciamo, quindi rimani in camera tua e cerca di riposare! Non darci motivo di preoccuparci, capito Joséphine?"

"Oscar, non credi di esagerare?"

"Niente affatto, te l'ho già detto, e non voglio ripetermi all'infinito, siamo in un monastero e sappiti comportare!"

"Ma Oscar …."

"Adesso vado in camera mia, ho bisogno di cambiarmi. A dopo Joséphine!"

"A dopo Oscar!"

Vedo mia sorella lasciare la mia stanza, Marianne invece, rimane ancora qualche minuto con me, le dico: "Però quant'è seria nostra sorella! Solamente chi non la conosce, non penserebbe mai che è un soldato!"

"Devi riconoscere che nostra sorella ha tutti i motivi per preoccuparsi Joséphine, e poi cosa credi che non abbiamo capito perché hai deciso di rimanere da sola?!"

"Ma su su state tranquille, io non ho nessuna intenzione di fare ciò che voi pensate!"

"Meglio così Joséphine, a dopo."

"A dopo Marianne!"

Vedo mia sorella lasciare la stanza e sussurro: "Accidenti, ma possibile che tutti siano così severi? Ma!…Poi vedrò il da farsi, adesso ho bisogno di ripulirmi un po' e cambiarmi gli abiti!"

Sono seduto sul bordo del letto, vedo Andrè, tirare fuori i vestiti puliti dalla borsa, lo osservo, penso: Però che ragazzo a modo! … E' venuto su proprio bene! E' educato, a modo, paziente, e si, sono convinto che solo lui poteva resistere accanto a mia figlia. Però spero che mio nipote abbia la tempra dei Jarjayes, sarebbe perfetto per il mio casato.

"Andrè, dobbiamo tornare al villaggio."

"Per quale ragione Signore?"

"L'hai forse dimenticato? Dobbiamo acquistare una poltrona per Oscar, non può affrontare il viaggio in maniera tanto disagevole, voglio che mia figlia abbia tutte le comodità!"

"Ma Signore, io credo che non sia il caso, Oscar non accetterà mai di sedersi su una poltrona."

"Andrè per favore, non ti ci mettere anche tu! Vedrai che mia figlia, quando ne sentirà il bisogno ne farà uso. E adesso vai a cercare Sassoin, credo che sia già in camera sua, io vi aspetto alle scuderie."

"Signore, però i cavalli sono stanchi, e non credo che sia il caso di muoverli ancora e …"

"Andrè, se il tuo è un modo per impedirmi ad acquistare una poltrona per mia figlia, ti sbagli proprio, ho deciso che la comprerò e così sarà! E adesso su muoviti, vai a chiamare Sassoin!"

"Ma Signore, non basta che ci andiamo solo noi?"

"Andrè, ma si può sapere cosa ti prende? Ho l'impressione che tu mi voglia ostacolare in tutte le maniere!"

"Ma no Generale, io non …"

"Basta Andrè, su dai, vai a chiamare Sassoin, sbrigati!"

Il Generale ed io lasciamo la stanza, percorriamo il corridoio, lui prosegue ed io mi fermo davanti alla porta dei miei amici, busso.

"Alain, ci sei?"

"Entra pure Andrè!"

Apro la porta e vedo i miei amici intenti a disfare la loro borsa, e siaccingono a prendere tutto ciò che occorre per cambiarsi d'abito.

"Ehi Andrè cosa ti succede, perché qui?"

"Senti Alain, se devi cambiarti d'abito, fa presto che dobbiamo tornare al villaggio."

"Cosa? E' successo qualcosa Andrè?"

"Ecco … vedi Alain, il generale, si è messo in testa di …. comprare una poltrona per Oscar …"

"Ah ah ah ah … Noo! Non ci posso credere! Allora il vecchio pazzo diceva sul serio?! Non scherzava ah ahah! …"

"Purtroppo si Alain, ed io non lo trovo per niente divertente. Quando lo saprà Oscar, si scatenerà un putiferio!"

"Ih ih ih Su Andrè, non fare quella faccia, tutto al più potremo vedere uno dei soliti scontri, tra il vecchio pazzo ed il diavolo biondo ah ah ah!"

Gerard sorride e ribatte: "Alain, era tanto che non ti rivolgevi al Comandante in questo modo!"

"Ih ih ih .. Gerard, ammetto che da quando si è sposata, in caserma ci è stata pochissime volte, e poi, dopo aver conosciuto il Generale, riconosco che il Comandate Oscar, paragonata a suo padre, è un angelo, però quando discute con lui, diventa davvero una belva, è impossibile non accomunarli come padre e figlia ah ah ah!"

"Alain ora basta, dobbiamo andare, allora cosa hai deciso di fare? Ti cambi, oppure no?"

"No Andrè, preferisco, farlo al nostro rientro, anche perché, ho bisogno didarmi una rinfrescata! Su andiamo!"

Sono alle scuderie, guardo i nostri cavalli, Andrè ha ragione, sono stanchi, e portarli ancora al trotto non mi sembra il caso. L'unica soluzione è chiedere ai frati di mettermi a disposizione un mezzo per arrivare al villaggio.

Lascio la stalla e mi reco dal primo frate che incontro nel patio.

"Scusate Padre, debbo chiederVi una cortesia …"

"Prego, dite pure, in cosa posso aiutarVi?"

"Vedete, devo andare al villaggio e, come sapete, i nostri cavalli sono stanchi, non voglio sottoporli ad un ennesimo tragitto. Se Voi potreste mettermi a disposizione un mezzo di trasporto, ve ne sarei davvero grato."

"Vedete Signore, noi disponiamo solamente di un carretto, e di un mulo non molto giovane, spesso si ferma e non vuole camminare, se volete potete andare con quello."

"Uhmmm …. Beh, meglio di niente, se foste così gentile da prestarcelo, ve ne sarei davvero grato."

"Ma si certamente, adesso avverto il mio superiore, faccio in un attimo."

"Grazie Padre."

Dopo poco tempo, vedo tornare il frate, mi dice: "E' tutto a posto, ho parlato con un mio confratello, recatevi alle stalle, tra un po' vi raggiunge, e vi prepara il carro!"

"Grazie Padre!"

Vedo Andrè e Sassoin raggiungermi, mentre il frate ci conduce il mulo attaccato al carretto, lo guardo … sono perplesso, il mulo è troppo avanti con gli anni e poi ha l'aria stanca, penso che la bestia difficilmente possa farcela a tornare al convento

Il frate mi consegna il mezzo di trasporta e mi dice: "Ecco qua Signore, e non dimenticate che tra meno di due ore, qui al convitto si cena, Vi preghiamo caldamente di essere puntuali."

"Non dubitate Padre, saremo in orario!"

"Vi auguro buon viaggio, a dopo Signori."

"A dopo."

Il frate si allontana, e Sassoin non si esonera dal fare le sue solite battutine.

"Signore, dove credete di poter andare con quel animale, forse in guerra? Ih ihi h …"

"Sassoin, risparmiaci le tue battute, sono davvero fuori luogo! .. Lo sai benissimo che non possiamo prendere i nostri cavalli, sono stanchi e debbono riposare, quindi ce la caveremo anche con questo mulo."

"Ne siete davvero convinto? Dove credete che riuscirà a portarci, dietro l'angolo? Non vedete che poveraccio avrà l'età del mio bisnonno? Come credete che possa trasportare il carro, tre uomini ed una poltrona?"

"Sassoin, a costo di farti tornare a piedi, ma il mulo trasporterà la poltrona."

"Ih ih ih … Signore, io credo che il mulo non appena la vedrà, sarà lui stesso a sedersi sulla poltrona ah ah ah!"

"SASSOINNN! TI ORDINO DI SMETTERLA DI DIRE IDIOZIE! STA ZITTO E VEDI DI METTERTI A CASETTA! ANZI NO, GUIDO IO IL CARRO, TU E ANDRE' SALITE DIETRO!"

"Come volete Signore ….. salgo sul carro e che il Signore ce la mandi buona! Altro che missione, questa è un'avventura vera e propria!"

Vedo Andrè timidamente ribattere: "Signore, siete sicuro di voler condurre il carro? Non volete che lo faccia io o Alain?"

"Assolutamente no! Su forza sbrighiamoci, non avete sentito il frate? Tra meno di due ore dovremo essere qui!"

"Sissignore!"

Siamo sul carro in aperta campagna, il Generale è a cassetta, io e Alain invece, siamo seduti dietro, mi delizio a guardare il bellissimo paesaggio.

"André …"

"Dimmi Alain."

"Certo che tuo suocero è davvero un personaggio!"

"Scc.. Alain per favore, non farti sentire, altrimenti comincia ad urlare."

"Tranquillo Andrè, non senti che ti sto parlando a bassa voce?! E poi, io dicevo davvero riguardo al mulo! … Ma secondo te quell'animale fin dove potrà arrivare? Il mulo non ce la farà mai a tornare in convento. Figurati se poi deve tornare in dietro per di più trasportando la poltrona! Vedrai che il vecchio mi darà ragione!"

"Alain, spero sinceramente che al villaggio non si riesca a trovare alcuna poltrona, altrimenti passeremo dagli strilli del Generale a quelli di Oscar."

"Come ti capisco amico mio, sei finito dalla padella alla brace: se non è il vecchio pazzo, è il Comandante. Certo non ti invidio per niente!"

"Già! .. Al di fuori può sembrare così, ma ti assicuro che Oscar non possiede solo la tempra di suo padre, ma è dotata anche delle virtù di Madame Marguerite: è dolce e molto compressiva!"

"A…. se lo dici tu amico, non ne dubito, io però rimango dell'idea che rimani un vero eroe ih ih ih! … Accidenti, di questo passo al villaggio non arriveremo mai!"

Sorrido, e con tono canzonatorio dico al vecchio pazzo: "Generale, secondo Voi quanto manca per arrivare al villaggio?"

"Sassoin, smettila di canzonare il mulo, no lo vedi che fa del suo meglio?"

"Ah si certo che lo vedo, ma vorrei che andasse leggermente più in fretta ih ih ih!"

"Sassoin, hai sempre da ridire! Taci, non dire più una sola parola se nonvuoi tornartene all'abazia piedi."

"Ah ah ah ah …. State pur certo che arriverei prima di voi ah ah ah!"

"SASSOIN!"

"Ih ih ih Generale siete troppo suscettibile! ….. Signore io mi chiedo come facciano quei frati a contare su questo povero ronzino. E poi, come fanno a utilizzare questa povera bestiola. Se potessi gli lascerei il mio cavallo, ma non posso, è l'unico animale che possiedo, e poi non appartiene nemmeno a me, ma all'esercito francese. Ci manca solo che finisca davanti al tribunale militare per aver regalato un cavallo a dei frati!"

Le parole di Sassoin mi danno da pensare, anche se spesso mi fa andare fuori di testa, debbo riconoscere che è davvero un bravo ragazzo.

Passo dopo passo, finalmente arriviamo al villaggio, siamo davanti ad un emporio, il Generale arresta il carretto, scende dal carro ed entra nel negozio.

"Buongiorno Madame."

"Buongiorno a voi Signore, in cosa posso servirVi?"

"Cerco una bottega dove vendono mobili, o meglio, più precisamente poltrone."

"Oh, allora cercate la bottega di mio marito, sappiate che è l'unico falegname del paese, non ne troverete altri, venite con me!"

"Ma questo, Madame, è un emporio."

"Sissignore, ma nel retro bottega, abbiamo la falegnameria, dove lavorano mio marito e nostro figlio. Prego accomodateVi, da questa parte!"

Seguo la donna, entriamo in una seconda stanza, per poi entrare nella falegnameria. Vedo due operai al lavoro, il marito della donna appena ci vede arrivare lascia il suo lavoro e ci viene incontro.

"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno a Voi Signore, in cosa posso esserVi utile?"

"Devo acquistare una poltrona, e voglio che sia molto confortevole."

"Uhmm.. Mi dispiace Signore, ma in questo momento non ho poltrone disponibili, sapete… le richieste sono molto scarse, noi le produciamo solo su ordinazione."

"Capisco ma, non c'è modo di potermela prepararla entro domani mattina?"

"Assolutamente no, Signore! Non dispongo dei materiali, e per averli dovrei farli arrivare da Parigi e ci vorrebbe almeno una settimana."

"Uhmm…. Capisco …."

La donna che è accanto a me, mi domanda: "Scusate Signore, potreste dirci per quale motivo Vi serve una poltrona con tutta questa urgenza?"

"E' per mia figlia Madame, è in attesa di un figlio, e stiamo affrontando un viaggio piuttosto lungo. Vorrei che mia figlia viaggiasse comodamente, ma voi non disponete di una poltrona, e non mi resta che andarmene.

"Ascoltate, io Vi potrei suggerire un altro modo per far viaggiare più comodamente la vostra figliola …"

"In che modo Madame?"

"Certo non disponiamo di una poltrona, ma nell'emporio ho dei cuscini di ottima qualità in piuma d'oca, che certo farà viaggiare comodamente vostra figlia."

"Non è ciò che desidero… però…..uhm è meglio di niente!"

"Venite con me Signore, prego da questa parte."

Seguo la donna, attraversiamo prima la bottega del falegname, per poi tornare nell'emporio. Vedo la donna indaffarata, prende una scala per aprire un cassetto di un armadio, e dall'alto mi dice: "Vedete Signore, è roba poco vendibile, e allora li ho conservati su questo scaffale, sinceramente non ci speravo più, che li avrei venduti."

"Ehi Andrè, è possibile che tuo suocero ci metta così tanto per chiedere un'informazione?! Io direi di andare a sbirciare, non vorrei che gli fosse capitato qualcosa."

"Aspetta Alain, vengo con te!"

Alain ed io ci allontaniamo dal carro, e ci avviciniamo al negozio, Alain è appena avanti a me, ci avviciniamo alla soglia della porta, arrestiamo il passo, e rimaniamo fermi a guardare la scena. Vediamo la proprietaria del negozio, su una scala, mentre rovista su alcuni scaffali di un grosso armadio, mentre il Generale è lì, poco lontano.

Sussurro appena:"Alain è tutto a posto, evidentemente il Generale, deve acquistare altro, è meglio aspettarlo fuori."

"No aspetta Andrè, vediamo cosa succede!"

"Cosa vuoi che succeda Alain? E' tutto tranquillo, aspettiamo fuori."

"Tu credi Andrè? Io lo trovo davvero buffo …"

"Cosa ci trovi di buffo Alain?"

"La signora sulla scala e tuo suocero lì fermo ad aspettare…."

"E allora?"

"Andrè, ti immagini se la dama in questione dovesse cadere addosso a tuo suocero? Ih ihih Sai che divertimento che sarebbe!"

"Alain, io non so come tu faccia a pensare a queste cose, credo che in fondo, tu sia rimasto un ragazzino."

"Può darsi amico mio, ma io voglio vedere cosa succede …. Aspetta!"

La donna continua a rovistare tra la roba, si agita così tanto per cercare i cuscini, che temo possa cadere dalla scala, la sostengo, e le chiedo: "Madame è tutto a posto?"

"Si certo Signore … è solo che li ho messo sotto ad altra roba e ho difficoltà a tirarli fuori! …. Ma non preoccupatevi che ci sono quasi … eccolo qui …"

La donna non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che ascolto le sue urla: "SIGNORE LEVATEVI DI SOTTO!"

Non faccio in tempo a capire cosa stia succedendo, che mi cadono addosso dei cuscini, uno dopo l'altro, mi colpisco in pieno volto, sento la donna spaventata che continua a gridare: "Oh Signore che disastro! Mi dispiace …... io non volevo! … per fortuna che sono soltanto dei cuscini, almeno non vi siete fatto male!"

La donna scende velocemente la scala per soccorrermi, si precipita verso di me, vedo il suo volto infiammato per l'imbarazzo, è agitata, nervosa,continua a dirmi: "Sono mortificata Sign…."

Non termina la frase che la donna inciampa, perde l'equilibrio e mi viene addosso.

L'afferro al volo, siamo a un palmo di naso, vedo la donna arrossire ancora, e rialzandosi immediatamente ribatte: "Non è possibile! Che imbarazzo! Cos'altro deve succedere?! Mi dispiace Signore, sono davvero mortificata!"

Sorrido appena e rispondo: "Non preoccupatVi Madame, non è successo nulla! Per fortuna che erano solamente cuscini e debbo ammettere che avete ragione, sono davvero morbidi ah ah!"

Anche se ho tentato di stemperare il disagio della donna, la vedo imbarazzata. L'aiuto a raccogliere i cuscini sparsi per il negozio, li posiamo sul bancone, e mi dice: "Quanti ve ne occorrono Signore?"

"Quanti ne avete a disposizione?!"

"Tutti quelli che Vi sono caduti addosso Signore!"

Comincio a contarli, e infine dico: "Sono dieci! .. Incredibile!"

"Cosa c'è di tanto incredibile Signore?!"

"Siamo in dieci, e li prendo tutti! Per lo meno sono di ottima qualità, non avrò comprato una poltrona, ma mi ritengo soddisfatto."

"Davvero Signore? Li prendete tutti?!"

"Certo Madame, preparate i pacchi, che li porto via immediatamente."

"Oh si! Certo, certo Signore! Adesso Vi prendo le scatole."

Sorrido e dico: "Spero Madame che stavolta non Vi dobbiate arrampicare di nuovo!?"

"No Signore, le scatole sono nel retro bottega, datemi il tempo di prenderle."

"Grazie Madame."

Sento che non posso trattenere la risata ancora per molto, quando mi sento afferrare per un braccio, e vengo tirato fuori: è Andrè, che mi allontana dalla porta e mi trascina verso il carro, intimandomi di trattenermi dal ridere.

La donna torna con le scatole, e con molta cura ripone i cuscini.

Siamo appoggiati al carro, sghignazzo irrefrenabilmente, non riesco a trattenermi.

"Ehi Andrè, il Generale ci sta mettendo molto tempo, ma cosa starà combinando, non vorrei che oltre ai cuscini che gli sono piovuti dal cielo, abbia acquistato anche la poltrona per Sua Santità il Papa ah ah ah!"

"Alain, tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare!"

"Ah ah ah Andrè ma non hai visto che scena? Come credi che possa trattenermi dal ridere, a me tra un po' verrà il mal di pancia se continuo a soffocare la risata ah ah ah!"

"Alain, certe volte mi chiedo come fai?!"

"Come sarebbe a dire? Tuo suocero prima si prende un'infinità di cuscini addosso, e poi, come se non bastasse, gli cade tra le braccia quella magnifica donzella, che a parere mio non è male, anzi, direi che è una bella donna ah ah ah! … Ah se lo sapesse la moglie ah ah ah! E sono sicuro che alla fine da lì, oltre che con i cuscini, uscirà anche con una bella poltrona ah ah ah!"

"Ma cosa dici Alain! … E poi questa non è una falegnameria ma un emporio!"

"Andrè, comunque sia, dimmi tu se certe stravaganze di tuo suocero non fanno ridere?! … Invece a me si, amico mio, e ad immaginarmelo alle prese con una poltrona, mi viene solo da ridere! .. Ma ti immagini … Cuscini, poltrona e .. un mulo stanco che difficilmente ci porterà indietro ah ah ah … E non voglio minimamente pensare alla reazione del Comandante quando la vedrà!"

Vedo il Generale affacciarsi dall'emporio e con aria felice, ci chiama:"Andrè, Sassoin! Venite a dare una mano!"

"Sissignore, adesso arriviamo!"

Ma Andrè, questa non è una falegnameria, cosa mai avrà comprato in questo negozio?"

"E chi lo sa Alain, magari, qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno, andiamo dentro e vediamo cosa succede."

Alain ed io entriamo, vediamo sul banco un'infinità di scatole ben allineate, vedo la donna riporre un cuscino nell'ultima scatola vuota.

Il Generale ci guarda e dice: "Andrè, Sassoin, portate queste scatole sul carro."

"Ma Signore dentro ci sono cuscini?!"

"Si Andrè sono dei cuscini. Non è stato possibile procurarmi una poltrona, ma per fortuna ho trovato almeno questi ottimi cuscini in piuma d'oca!"

Credo che tutti abbiamo tirato un respiro di sollievo, sorrido al Generale e dico: "Alain, su dai sbrighiamoci a metterli sul carro."

Alain ed io trasportiamo le prime scatole, non appena usciamo fuori, mi dice: "Ehi Andrè, ho visto la tua reazione quando il Generale ti ha dettoche non ha trovato la poltrona, ma dei cuscini, che aria felice che hai!"

"E' ovvio Alain, almeno non si arrabbierà più di tanto sapendo che suo padre ha comprato cuscini e non una poltrona!"

Posiamo le scatole sul carro, e Alain ed io, torniamo nel negozio a prendere le ultime scatole, appena entriamo, vediamo il Generale saldare il conto, e la donna soddisfatta che dice: "Arrivederci Signore, e grazie!"

"Grazie a voi Madame, arrivederci!"

Mentre sistemiamo le ultime scatole sul carro, osservo il Generale, ha l'aria felice, sembra soddisfatto dell'acquisto che ha appena fatto, ci osserva con attenzione e ci dice: "Sistematele bene, non vorrei che durante il tragitto, cadessero, e si sporcassero i cuscini."

Alain , sorride e ribatte: "Tranquillo Generale, non le potremmo sistemare meglio di così."

Il Generale si rimette a cassetta, Andrè ed io saliamo sul carro. Vedo il mulo che anziché partire, si accascia al suolo e comincia a ragliare, Andrè ed io ci voltiamo e dico: "Generale, cosa succede a Incitatus?"

"Incitatus? Ma che diavolo dici Sassoin?"

"Come non lo sapete? Incitatus era un senatore romano, precisamente era il cavallo di Caligola, ricordate? A me lo insegnarono all'accademia militare ah ah ah!"

"SASSOINNNN! SE TU USASSI IL CERVELLO A FINI INTELLIGGENTI, SARESTI UN UOMO DI SUCCESSO, NON UNO ZOTICONE SPROVVEDUTO!"

"Lo so Signore, me lo diceva anche mio padre ih ih ih .. Chissà perché me lo ricordate così tanto ah ah ah!"

"SASSOINN TI ORDINO DI SMETTERLA!"

"Agli ordii Signore!... Ih ih ih!"

Guardo Alain che continua a ridacchiare sotto voce, mentre il Generale scende dal carro e guarda il povero mulo che di camminare non ne vuole sapere.

Continuo a guardare Alain, non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere, tento di rimanere indifferente di fronte al Generale, scendo dal carro, e raggiungo mio suocero.

"Signore come facciamo? Il mulo, di muoversi non ne vuole sapere!"

Vedo uscire la donna dall'emporio con una carota in mano, mi si avvicina e dice: "Giovanotto prendete questa."

"Non capisco madame, cosa significa?"

"Vedete, ho riconosciuto il mulo, appartiene ai frati che vivono fuori il villaggio! … se gli fate vedere la carota è probabile che si alzi e cammini!"

Alle mie spalle sento una risata irrefrenabile.

"Ah ah ah ah ah … Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah .. Andrè, amico mio, sai cosa devi fare? Io rimango qui su carro, il Generale si mette a cassetta tu vai avanti con la carota in mano, e Incitatus ti segue ah ah ah!"

"SASSOINNN! SMETTILAAA STAI OLTREPASSANDO IL LIMITE, NON CE LA FACCIO Più! … Ascolta Andrè, non possiamo certo arrivare con te che fai strada con quella carota, e quel deficiente che è li dietro che si sta piegando in due?! Dobbiamo comprare un cavallo,magari il mulo, collaborerà a camminare."

"Ma Signore cosa ce ne facciamo di un altro cavallo?"

"Andrè, questa è l'ultima delle mie preoccupazioni! Lo regaliamo ai frati, tanto loro ne hanno bisogno!"

"E va bene Signore, adesso vedrò di cercare un allevatore che venda un buon animale."

La padrona dell'emporio si avvicina al Generale e dice: "Se cercate un buon cavallo da comprare, dovete rivolgervi dallo stalliere George, si trova a due isolati da qui! Possiede un ottimo allevamento di puro sangue, vedrete che vi farà anche un buon prezzo."

Guardo mio genero, porgo le monete e gli dico: "Compra un buon cavallo Andrè, il migliore che trovi, e portati dietro quell'imbecille di Sassoin, prima che lo prenda a pedate! Non fa altro che ridere, sta mettendo davvero a dura prova la mia pazienza."

"Ehmm .. scusate Generale, riconosco che avete ragione, però .. ih ih ih ….. Andrè andiamo, prima che tuo suocero mi prenda davvero a calci!"

Andrè ed io ci allontaniamo, percorriamo il primo isolato,durante il tragitto gli dico: "Andrè questa giornata non si è ancora conclusa, chissàcosa ancora accadrà?!"

"Alain, dovresti controllarti, non puoi tirare la corda in questo modo!"

"Ih ih ih Ma Andrè, che colpa ne ho se Caligola non riesce a portare al passo il suo Incitatus?"

"Caligola sarebbe mio suocero?"

"Ih ih ih E chi se no! … Ah ah ah .. Scusami Andrè, ma non riesco a trattenermi!"

"Alain, sei davvero impossibile!"

Sono davanti al carro, finalmente vedo tornare Andrè e Sassoin, con un meraviglioso puro sangue. Li vedo avanzare, sono di fronte a me, dico loro: "Davvero un magnifico esemplare Andrè!"

"E' un puro sangue Signore. Era il migliore dell'allevamento!"

"Bene Andrè, adesso attaccatelo al carro, mettetelo avanti e naturalmente il mulo lo legherete dietro, così sarà obbligato a seguire il puro sangue. Deve tornare assolutamente al convento."

_**Siparietto: A spasso nel tempo ( Terza parte)**_

_Protagonisti: Gen. Augustin Reynier François Comte de Jarjayes, Alain de Sassion, Aizram, Terry, Conte e Contessa Swimmila, Australia7_

_**Terry:**_ Eccoci qui Generale, siamo arrivati al Museo di Lovre!"

_**Generale**__:_ Lo vedo Madame! …. Per fortuna che non c'è molta gente, almeno non dobbiamo fare la fila per pagare il biglietto! A quanto pare, ci siamo solo noi e quella coppia che si appresta ad entrare."

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, Voi siete proprio contrario a pagare il biglietto, non è vero?"

_**Generale**__:_ "Certo che si Madame, non vedo perché pagare per entrare in un museo? Soprattutto io che sono il Generale Jarjeyas!"

_**Terry:**_ "Signore, dai Vostri tempi ne sono cambiate di cose! … Su Generale andiamo, altrimenti facciamo tardi."

_**Generale**__:_ Si certo Madame, e Vi prometto che non aprirò bocca finché non saremo entrati."

_**Terry:**_ "Ben detto Generale, almeno evitiamo problemi come è accaduto a Versailles."

_**Generale**__:_ "Madamigella, dopo il museo, dove andremo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah … si Generale, partiremo per la volta di Collegno, nella Vostra Contea! .. Ma prima passeremo per casa mia dove lì sono depositate le missive che avete ricevuto. Sono giorni che non rispondete alle Vostre lettrici, ed è il caso che lo facciate non appena arrivate. E poi dovete sapere che a casa mia, Vi attendono due ospiti: Madame Sara 200 e Fatacristallina, desiderano incontrare non solo Voi,ma anche Oscar ed Andrè."

_**Generale**__:_ "Anche mia figlia e mio genero? Ma come?.."

_**Aizram: **_"Sissignore, in via del tutto eccezionale, Terry li porterà a Collegno per interloquire con le donzelle."

_**Generale**__:_ "Ma come non capisco, perché vogliono incontrare Oscar e Andrè?"

_**Aizram: **_Vedete Generale, come sapete, Madame Fatacristallina, adora Andrè, però vorrebbe chiarirsi con Oscar in quanto il suo interesse per Vostro Genero non è nulla di malizioso, quindi vuole spiegarle che non ha alcun motivo di essere gelosa!"

_**Generale**__:_ "Capisco Madamigella, ma quando arriverò nella mia Contea a palazzo riceverò Madame Tetide e Madame Lucciola!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sissignore, anche loro attendono con trepidazione il Vostro arrivo, quindi sbrighiamoci ad entrare, così finiamo questo giro per Parigi, anche se in tutta onestà ci sarebbe ancora tanto da vedere."

_**Generale**_: "Madamigella, debbo farVi una domanda."

_**Aizram: **_"Ditemi pure Generale."

_**Generale**_: "Quando saremo arrivati, nella mia Contea, e mi intratterrò per qualche ora al mio palazzo, come farò a spiegare a i miei eredi che sono il loro bisnonno, dato che siamo nel 2018?"

_**Aizram: **_"Abbiamo pensato a tutto Generale, dovete sapere che al momento nella Vostra dimora, non risiede nessuno …"

_**Generale**_: "Volete dire che è disabitato? Io credevo che ci abitassero i miei eredi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo che ci abitano. Ora mi spiego: dunque i Vostri nipoti, in questo periodo sono assenti, quindi, avrete il tempo necessario di poterVi aggirare per il Vostro casato e accogliere con tutti gli onori a Madame Lucciola e Madame Tetide."

_**Generale**_: "Oh! … Debbo ammettere che la cosa mi dispiace, avrei voluto conoscere la progenie di mia figlia e di Andrè."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo Signore la conoscerete! Vedete, loro arriveranno nella Vostra residenza, in tarda serata, avrete giusto il tempo di accogliere le Vostre ospiti e lasciare il palazzo."

_**Generale**_: "Ma io Madamigella, desidererei scambiare due parole con loro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo Signore, lo farete! Sono miei amici, li andremo a far visita e Vi presenterò come un mio parente."

_**Generale**_: "Grazie Madamigella, Voi siete davvero gentile! …. Ma che Vi sia ben chiaro, i miei ringraziamenti non valgono per i piani che ordite contro me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Naturalmente Generale ah ah ah!"

_**Generale**_: "Voglio farVi un ultima domanda."

_**Aizram: **_"Dite pure Generale!"

_**Generale**_: "Raggiungeremo l'Italia in automobile?"

_**Aizram: **_"No Generale,in automobile impiegheremmo troppo tempo, impiegheremmo circa otto ore. Quindi Terry ed io ne abbiamo parlato, e abbiamo deciso che utilizzeremo il TGV così impiegheremo la metà del tempo."

_**Generale**_: "Avete detto TGV? Cos'è un altro strano mezzo di trasporto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Strano dite? Forse Voi lo troverete strano, ma no è così! .. Mi spiego: dunque il TGV è Train Alte Vitesse, cioè un treno ad alta Velocità ….."

_**Generale**_: "Avete detto alta velocità? … Intuisco che sia meglio arrivare in Italia con l'automobile Madamigella, lo trovo più sicuro."

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma no Generale, non è nulla di strano o di pericoloso! Vi assicuro che ne rimarrete stupito e al contempo soddisfatto, per aver raggiunto la Contea in così poco tempo."

_**Generale**_: "Santo cielo! Solo la parola alta velocità mi impensierisce, mi chiedo che altra diavoleria si saranno inventati in questo tempo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su venite con noi Generale, non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi."

_**Generale**_: "Ma dove … dove entriamo … io … non …"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, non siate titubante, seguiteci."

_**Generale**_: "Madamigella, ma come , ma questa è …"

_**Aizram: **_"E' l'ingresso Signore!"

_**Generale**_: "Ma è così strano, ma come? ….. Che stramberia è questa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, non abbiate timore, l'ingresso non è altro che una piramide di vetro."

_**Generale**_: "Voi dite che non è altro una piramide di vetro? Ma se è un enorme tunnel di vetro, mi da l'impressione di un mondo occulto."

_**Aizram: **_"Che esagerato che siete! ….. Però Terry che spasso! … Stamattina il museo è poco affollato."

_**Generale**_: "Meglio così Madamigella, almeno non facciamo strani incontri come sono avvenuti alla reggia."

_**Aizram: **_"Eccoci usciti dal tunnel, finalmente potremo ammirare dei stupendi capolavori."

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, prima di entrare, dobbiamo pagare l'ingresso."

_**Generale:**_ "Biglietti! Bah! … E' mai possibile che dobbiamo pagare dappertutto?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E' così Signore, è inutile che protestiate, sono le regole del nostro tempo! ….. Generale, dove andate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vado da Madame Terry, voglio sapere quanto costa il biglietto per accedere al museo."

_**Bigliettaio:**_ "Prego Madame, sono quarantadue euro."

_**Generale**_: "Madamigella, non so che valore abbiano quarantadue euro, ma credo che siano tanti."

_**Aizram:**_ "Beh si, è una bella cifra, comunque se vogliamo entrare dobbiamo pagare,e poi Signore, come potete vedere, c'è del personale che si prende cura del museo, e quella gente va remunerata."

_**Generale**_: "In effetti, Madamigella riconosco che avete ragione."

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, Aizram, possiamo entrare! …"

_**Generale**_: "Arrivo Madame! …. Madamigella Aizram andiamo, sono davvero curioso di vedere le nuove stramberie moderne."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no Generale, troverete i quadri del vostro tempo, magari qualcosina un po' più recente , ma nulla di che!"

_**Generale**_: "Ho imparato a conoscerVi Madamigella, quando parlate in questo modo, allora significa che debbo preoccuparmi."

_**Generale**_: "Però che magnifiche opere d'arti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Belli vero Generale?"

_**Generale**_: "Indubbiamente Madame! … Questo poi, e meraviglioso! …. Vediamo cosa è scritto …. Monna Lisa di Leonardo da Vinci. …. Madamigella, se non sbaglio, è un vostro connazionale."

_**Australia7:**_ "Certo che è un nostro connazionale Generalole!"

_**Generale**_: "Questa voce … no! Non è possibile! Anche qui?!Madame,Madamigella,vi prego,ditemi che sto sognando, anzi, ditemi che non è un incubo!"

_**Terry:"**_No Signore, non è un sogno, e tanto meno un incubo come lo avete appena chiamato Voi! Alle Vostre spalle, c'è la nostra cara Australia."

_**Australa7:**_ "Certo che sono io, io in persona, per servirti! E non sono il tuo incubo, ma la tua realtà! Cosa c'è?! Ti dispiace forse incontrarmi?"

_**Generale**_: "NO! Voi qui? E anche tu Sassoin! Ma si può sapere cosa ci fai con qui con questa donzella?!"

_**Alain:**_"Vedete Signore, Madamigella Australia è venuta a Parigi, e mi ha chiesto

cortesemente di accompagnarla."

_**Generale**_: "E tua moglie Sassoin? E la missione?"

_**Alain:"**_ "Suvvia Generale, chiudete un occhio, tanto finché le autrici non decideranno, non dobbiamo temere attacchi dai nemici. E per quanto riguarda Sabrina, sa benissimo che , non ha alcun motivo di temere l'amicizia tra me e Madamigella Australia. Dopo tutto, credo di aver dimostrato la mia fedeltà nel bordello dove le nostre donzelle ci hanno spedito. Vero, amabili autrici?"

_**Terry:**_ "Verissimo Alain! Sabrina,non ha nulla da temere, con te è in una botte di ferro! Ih ih ih E solo, che anche tu, dovrai affrontare la prova del fuoco!"

_**Terry e Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah …!"

_**Alain:"**_Mie tenere e comprensive donzelle, la Vostra risata, non mi fa pensare a nulla di buono, che progetti avete fatto sul mio conto?"

_**Terry e Aizram: "**_ ….."

_**Generale**_: "Sassoin, conosco bene le loro risate, e ti assicuro che non promettono nulla di buono, e poi non vedi che non ti hanno data alcuna soddisfazione? Ti consiglio di non abbassare la guardia soldato, queste due … donzelle come le chiami tu, una ne pensano e cento ne fanno!"

_**Australa7:**_ "Ma non esagerare Generale in pensione! Le mie adorate Autrici, non faranno nulla di male al mio tesoruccio! Vero Aizram, vero Terry? Anche se un appunto debbo farvelo, avete fatto inseguire il mio tesoruccio da un toro inferocito, ma dico, Alain ha per caso l'aspetto di una mucca?"

_**Generale**_: "Permettetemi Madamigella, il soldato Sassoin, non avrà l'aspetto di una mucca, ma il cervello di una gallina si!"

_**Australa7:**_ "Ma come ti permetti? E poi non ti lamentare se ti chiamo vecchio scimunito! E in quanto a Voi due, Aizram e Terry, visto che siamo in argomento, ho qualcosa da rimproverarvi."

_**Terry:"**_Cosa c'è Australia?! Forse non ti sei divertita abbastanza, che Alain è stato inseguito dal toro? Ah ah ah ah …. Sappi che l'idea è stata di Aizram, ed io non posso negare, che mi sono divertita un modo a metterla in atto ah ah ah ah… "

_**Australa7:**_ " Eh no no no no Terry! Il mio tesoruccio ... avevo detto di non toccarlo.. e voi autrici.. che avete fatto? Me l'avete quasi... incornato! Povero piccolino mio! Tze.. fidarsi di voi... mo dovrete inventare qualcosa di molto grosso x placare il mio discontento! Vi ricordo che il mio tesoruccio aspetta un bimbo..sapete, sarebbe bello che il medesimo conoscesse il padre! ... Ah mio simpaticissimo, possente, bellissimo, accattivante e pieno di charme.. non che fantastico soldato!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Australia, non credete che stiate sprecando tanti aggettivi sdolcinati per Sassoin?"

_**Australa7:**_ "Niente affatto vecchio pazzo rinsecchito.. tze tze tze! .. Piuttosto ammettilo, anche tu lo ami in silenzio."

_**Generale**_: "COSA?! IO CHE?! Ma se non ne fa una giusta! E poi non avete letto il capitolo di oggi?"

_**Australia7:**_ " E beh, allora?"

_**Generale**_: "Come allora? Mi ha preso in giro per via di quel mulo che mi hanno prestato i frati."

_**Alain:**_ "Signore parlate di Incitatus? Ih ih ih .. Con tutto il rispetto Generale, ma Voi, mi avete ricordato Caligola, e il mulo invece, il suo Incitatus! .. Ricordate? L'unico cavallo che nella storia dell'umanità, fu nominato senatore ah ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Smettila di ridere come un imbecille Sassoi! .. Non ti è bastato prendermi in giro nel capitolo, adesso lo fai anche nel siparietto?!"

_**Alain:**_ "Scusate Generale, ma non ce la faccio a trattenermi nemmeno adesso ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin basta! Stai ridendo come un forsennato in un luogo pubblico poi, non vedi che tutti ci stanno guardando?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Tesoruccio, debbo ammettere che il rinsecchito ha ragione, e poi riconosco che ti vuole bene …."

_**Alain: **_"Voi dite Madamigella?!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Certo Alain, non solo Gerard, ma anche il vecchio scimunito, ti ha salvato la vita dal torello! Senza di loro, di te sarebbe rimasto solo poltiglia! … Ora- mhhhhh... mi sa che devo prendermela con te Terry.. giusto? Al vecchio pazzo solo scivoloni in acqua.. al tesoruccio un toro inferocito o in amore o che... poco importa! Mannaggia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ehi un momento Australia, ribadisco che l'idea non è stata mia, ma di Aizram! Io riconosco che mi sono divertita come una folle a metterla in atto, quindi se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla alla mia amica ih ih ih ih!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Ah ah aha ah ah …"

_**Australia7:**_ "Basta cosi... Autrici! Alain ha bisogno di riposo ora... dovreste dargli un doppio turno di... sonno per riprendersi dalla brutta avventura! ….. Povero caro, che ti hanno fatto ste streghette? … Mi hanno meravigliata assai... che io debba ... catapultarmi nella storia x difenderti? Dimmi tu- x te questo e altro... eh eh eh. Comunque caro, sappi che se tu non fossi già felicemente sposato con Sabrina, io ti avrei … Beh lasciamo stare!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella, magari se Vi avrei conosciuta prima della mia amata Sabrina, chissà!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ih ih ih ih ….. Grazie Alain! … Ma un momento, io non ho finito ancora con il vecchio pazzo, ho qualcosa da dire! .. Ma guaglio' non ne combini una buona! Ma ti pare ora di dettar legge?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come dite prego?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Adesso fai il finto tondo? Mi riferisco al fatto che Andrè non può più dormire con sua moglie! Ma dico, sei ancora più fuori del dovuto? .. ih ih ih … Mi raccomando, mie dispettose autrici, fate in modo che nasca Sophie! Ih ih ih per Francesco... alla prossima!"

_**Generale:**_ "COME?!"  
_**Australia7:**_ " Ah ha …. E comunque, non arrabbiarti con me vecchio rinsecchito.. ambasciator non porta pena. Oscar vuole Sophie e Andrè pure... eh he.

_**Generale: **_"NON OSATE DIRMI UNA TALE CATTIVERIA, DANNATA GATTACCIA RINSECCHITA! LE AUTRICI QUI PRESENTI, DEBBONO DARMI IL MIO FRANCOIS, AVETE CAPITO TUTTI?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, non arrabbiateVi! .. Poco fa, avete detto, che non è il caso di urlare, non vedete che tutti ci stanno guardando?"

_**Contessa Swimmilla:**_ "Mio amatissimo Generale, Vi prego calmateVi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa meno male che siete qui, almeno potete accorrermi, e difendermi dagli attacchi di questa … Madamigella impazzita."

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi vecchietto nostro, cosa fai? Adesso dai spettacolo pure nel 2018, eh? Ah ah troppo fuori sei... un tuffo nel futuro non può che farti bene... fai il bravo o continueranno a sbatterti fuori da tutti i posti dove entri ih ih ih. .."

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Contessa, quanto è irriverente questa donzella?"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: "**_Certo che ho ascoltato mio augusto amico! Veramente ero in macchina con il Conte mio marito, quando ho visto entrare nel museo la Contessina Australia al braccio del soldato irriverente, e subito dopo, ho visto Voi, in compagnia delle Vostre baldanzose Autrici."

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa vedo che siete in compagnia di Vostro marito. Che piacere conoscerVi Conte di Swimmila!"

_**Conte di Swimmila:**_ "Il piacere è mio Generale, mia moglie mi ha parlato tanto di Voi, ed ero davvero curioso di conoscerVi."

_**Australia7: **_"Vedo che questa volta, la Contessa si è portata dietro i rinforzi! Ma sappi che è tutto inutile, tanto nessuno mi metterà a tappeto!"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"A mia simpatica e irriverente amica, Vi prego, abbiate un minimo riguardo per il nostro eccellentissimo amico!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ma quale riguardo Contessa?! E' lui che si deve dare una calmata, certe volte è davvero insopportabile! .. Vero tesoruccio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, tu sta zitto se non vuoi che ti sbatti dentro!"

_**Alain:"**_Io non oso ribattere Signore ih ih ih!"

_**Terry:**_ Contessa, non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di leggere le missive precedenti, ma dite cosa ne pesate delle avventure che stanno attraversando i nostri eroi?"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Cosa Volete che Vi dica,gagliardiche Autrici! … Povero mio Generale cosa gli state facendo? Ho appena letto il nuovo capitolo, e con rammarico ho appreso che è stato colpito da una quantità di cuscini in faccia.

Ma dico, vesseggiatrici di Generali, perché di tanto in tanto non risparmiate qualche disavventura al mio integerrimo amico? Sappiate che non Vi permetterò di bistrattare il già labile equilibrio mentale del mio prostrato amico."

_**Aizram:"**_Ma Contessa, proprio per non infierire, ho deciso che fosse Alain ad essere inseguito dal toro, e non il nostro generale!"

_**Australia7: **_Aizram, ma dico, non era meglio che la tua vittima fosse il vecchio scimunito e non il mio tesoruccio?"

_**Azram:**_Ma no Australia, come ha detto Tetide: una volta ciascuno, non fa male nessuno! Ed io ho pensato che Alain non può uscirne sempre indenne."

_**Australia7: **_"Ma no … ma dico, c'è anche Andrè, perché proprio il mio tesoruccio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi un momento Madamigella Australia, Andrè non si tocca, lui mi serve per la mia progenie!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ehi Generale pensionato, ma avete scambiato il povero Andrè per un mulo per caso?"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Ma no Madamigella Australia, se mai, il mio prostrato amico, ha scambiato il povero Andrè in uno stallone da monta! Ma mulo proprio no! … Vero Generale?"

_**Alain:**_ "ah ah ah ah .. Questa poi! Ah ah ah … Vi prego Contessa e Voi Madamigella Australia, non mi ricordate ancora la storia del mulo ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ Contessa, vedete in che situazione mi trovo? In missione, ne succedono una dopo l'altra! Immagino che abbiate saputo del bordello?! E come se non bastasse mia figlia Josefhin mi sta facendo impazzire, è tale e quale a mio zio, non ne posso più!

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Eccellentissimo Generale, come non darVi ragione, siete circondato da una masnada di assatanati lussuriosi hanno sparso nell'aria una tale nube di ormoni inferociti che quel povero toro da monta ha creduto di essere in un'orgia. Ah, mio caro amico, mio spregiudicato Generale, non ci sono più le missioni serie di una volta, quando i soldati obbedivano senza fiatare e non ci si scannava per un turno di guardia."

_**Generale:**_ "Conte di Swimmila, avete davvero una moglie molto comprensiva, siate orgogliosa di lei, è davvero una dama fuori dal comune!"

_**Conte Swimmilla: **_Ne sono consapevole Generale, so di possedere un tesoro immenso! .. Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole Generale!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ma quante smancerie che sto ascoltando, Alain ascolta, non ne posso più di sentire tante baggianate, che ne dici di andare via da questa gabbia di matti?"

_**Alain:**_Si certo madamigella, possiamo andare per continuare il nostro giro! .. Prego concedetemi il braccio Madamigella!"

_**Australia7: **_"Oh Alain caro come sei gentile! … Però prima di andare via, voglio dirti un ultima cosa vecchio scimunito, smettila di comandare tutti per niente. Poi a proposito del bordello, ma se uno non si da fare li... me lo spieghi che ci va a fare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi ricordo madamigella che noi siamo stati mandati lì, non lo abbiamo certo voluto noi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Si si l'ho capito! E allora? Anzi, ringrazio Terry che ha avuto questa magnifica idea, non sai quanto mi sono divertita, mi sono piegata in due dalle risate! … E solo che il tuo comportamento stupido e irriverente, non ha fatto altro che attirare malignità solo sul suo conto. E alla fine vecchiaccio ci ha fatto una magra figura, cosi impari Ah ah ha!"

_**Generale:**_ "VI ORDINO DI ANDARE VIA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

_**Australia7: **_"Si ora me ne vado, Generale da strapazzo. E voi Autrici, beh, non l'avete fatto scivolare ancora, sgrigateVi a farlo di nuovo che ho tanta voglia di ridere!"

_**Generale:**_ "SPARITE!"

_**Australia7: **_"AHh ah ah .. e mi raccomando autrici: occhio a non progettare altri tiri mancini al mio tesoruccio.. o sfiderò anche voi... che deve tornare integro da Sabrina e dal nascituro ... sia maschio o femmina a lui giustamente poco importa! … Comunque , generale.. ih hi... non siete onnipresente ed onnipotente... prima o poi qualcosa DOVRA' per forza di cose succedere. Avete una certa età, giusto? Ci tenevo proprio a .. ricordarvelo! Ah, ultima cosa: autrici, donate un vocabolario al vecchio scimunito e fategli leggere la voce PRIVACY, con spiegazione annessa. Non e stupido no? A buon intenditore...PS: giusto per.. sappi che quando uso il Lei con te son ironica, generale ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "VIA GATTA SELVATICA NON CAPISCO NEMMENO IL VOSTRO LINGUAGGIO! SIETE INCOMPRENSIVA!"

_**Australia7: **_"AH ah ah ….. Andiamo tesoruccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "E' diventata un incubo, ormai la trovo dappertutto! … Contessa giuro che non ne posso più. Non bastano tutti i problemi che si presentano in missione, adesso ci mancavano anche gli incontri sgradevoli, povero me! … Come se non bastasse quella squinternata, mi ha augurato, l'arrivo di Sofhie, e non di Francois."

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Generale, deve essere la nefasta influenza di quel Paese di mariuoli e ladruncoli da strapazzo che state attraversando.  
E, nell'aria, dev'esserci qualche altra cosa che interferisce con le vostre assennate connessioni: mio irriducibile testone, mio futuro nonno, godetevi questa lieta novella e non crucciatevi per i prossimi mesi sul sesso del nascituro: seppure dovesse essere una fanciulla – Dio non voglia, è solo per dire, Generale! – quei due sono solo all'inizio della loro progenie: il maschio arriverà, statene certo."

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa , sono lieto per le vostre parole! … Ammetto di essere esausto, adesso anche questo strano viaggio che le Autrici! .. Cos'altro ancora mi accadrà!"  
_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Come darVi torto, Generale! ..Però ditemi, non siete contento di aver trovato il vostro palazzo ben custodito a distanza due secoli?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si Contessa! L'ho trovato intatto … e anche la scrivania di mio nonno."

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_ "Sono lieta che abbiate trovato il vostro augusto palazzo ben conservato. Certamente se si fosse trovato nei confini di quel Paese di bigotti e criminali lo avreste trovato abbandonato, sepolto dall'edera e rosicchiato dalle pantegane."

_**Generale:**_ "Dite davvero Contessa? Allora debbo preoccuparmi di come troverò i miei possedimenti nella mia Contea italiana!"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Io al Vostro posto, mi preoccuperei! … Ma ora, mio settecentesco amico, apprestatevi con solerzia a tornare nel secolo a voi consono, che quelle due autrici mi sembrano tanto il gatto e la volpe. Ora Vi lascio mio irriducibile amico .. il Conte ed io dobbiamo proseguire per il nostro viaggio. A presto Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "A presto Contessa, e grazie per il Vostro intervento. Conte ribadisco ancora, che è stato per me un piacere conoscerVi , a presto!"

_**Conte Swimmilla: **_"Vi auguro un buon proseguimento nel nostro tempo Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie, e spero che le mie … care Autrici non mi riservino altre brutte sorprese! …. A presto!..."

_**Terry:"**_Ma no, cosa dite Generale, andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, prima di uscire dal museo, vedete io avrei … come dire … un problemino da risolvere … non so, credo che mi abbiate capito, vero?"

_**Azram:**_ "Certo che si Generale, prego da questa parte, andiamo alla toilette!"

_**Terry:"**_ "In tutta sincerità Aizram, anch'io necessito della Toilette."

_**Azram:**_ "Beh, prima di partire, è giusto fare una breve sosta ah ah ah!"

_**Azram:**_ "Prego Generale, da questa parte! … Come potete vedere dalle indicazioni, questa è la toilette per gli uomini, accanto invece, c'è quella delle Signore. Adesso vogliate scusarci."

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Donzelle, io non capisco, Qui c'è una strana poltrona con il buco, cosa significa? Io cerco il pitale, ma non lo trovo, dove è stato messo?!"

_**Azram:**_ "Ih ih ih .."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa avete da ridere Madamigella?"

_**Azram:**_ Scusate se rido Generale, è vero, non Vi ho spiegato come funziona! .. Ma vedete,quella toilette con il buco, è il pitale dei nostri tempi, spero che mi sia spiegata Generale."

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che io …. Dovrei …. Li dentro?"

_**Azram:**_ "Esattamente Generale, e poi dopo aver finito, dovete premere questo bottone, per scaricare l'acqua! .. Ecco Vi faccio vedere! ….."

_**Generale:**_ "COME?! MA DICO …. COME AVETE FATTO? L'ACQUA ESCE DAI MURI?"

_**Azram:**_ "Sccc… Generale, non urlate, non vorrei che arrivasse gente, ricordate che siamo nella toilette adibita per soli uomini, e per di più io sono qui in Vostra compagnia, non vorrei che la gente vedendoci, pensasse al peggio."

_**Generale:**_ "Si si avete ragione, però spiegatemi com'è possibile che premendo quel bottone possa uscire l'acqua dal pitale?"

_**Azram:**_ "Generale, sono le opere moderne, l'acqua passa dai muri perché dentro ci sono delle condutture che la trasportano, e adesso, preferirei uscire fuori dalla toilette prima che ci veda qualcuno."

_**Ragazzo:" **_Ehi vecchio depravato, ma non ti vergogni di chiuderti in bagno con una ragazza che potrebbe avere l'età di tua figlia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come .. ma dico … come Vi permettete, maleducato! .. La Donzella qui presente, mi stava insegnando a ….."

_**Ragazzo:"**_A usare il WC, vero? Ah ah ah ah … Comunque non è affar mio di cosa stai facendo ah ah ah … E' meglio che me ne vada ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi siete un insolente!"

_**Azram:**_ "Generale, non angustiateVi, il ragazzo è andato via."

_**Generale:**_ "Meglio così Madamigella, sono sicuro che sarà un discendente di Sassoin, ho riconosciuto la sua risata! E adesso se non Vi dispiace, lasciatemi solo, ho in esigenza impellente!"

_**Azram:**_ "Certo Signore, Vi aspetto a i lavandini."

_**Generale:**_ "Lavandini?"

_**Azram:**_ "Sissignore, sono quelle piccole vasche bianche, dove Vi laverete le mani."

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, di sicuro è un'altra diavoleria del Vostro secolo."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Madamigella, dove siete?"

_**Terry:"**_Siamo qui Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Debbo lavarmi le mani."

_**Terry:"**_ "Ecco Generale, guardate come si fa! ….. Basta mettere le mani sotto il rubinetto ed è fatta."

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Ma … ma questa è magia!"

_**Terry:"**_ "Ma no Generale, questo è il progresso del nostro tempo! … Su lavateVi questo è il sapone … ecco fatto!"

_**Generale:**_ " Sapone? Ma è … tutto sciolto, ma da quanto tempo lo tenevano al sole! ….. Preferisco non fare domande, altrimenti mi risponderebbero sempre nello stesso modo: E' il progresso! …. Un'asciugamani prego."

_**Terry:"**_ "Solitamente, gli asciugamani li usiamo a casa, ma nei luoghi pubblici non servono."

_**Generale:**_ "Come sarebbe che non servono?! Come faccio, devo asciugarmi la mani!"

_**Terry:"**_ "Guardate Signore, basta metterle sotto il ventilatore … pochi secondi ed è fatta!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME COS'E' QUESTO STRANO RUMORE?"

_**Terry:"**_ "Non spaventateVi Generale, è un ventilatore che asciuga le mani. Visto? … Ecco fatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sapete che Vi dico Donzelle?"

_**Terry:"**_ "Cosa Signore?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ne ho abbastanza del vostro progresso, andiamo via da qui!"

_**Terry:"**_ "Certo Generale, dobbiamo sbrigarci. Tra meno di un'ora parte il nostro treno, destinazione: la nostra bellissima Italia!"

_**Ragazzo:**_ "Ehi Generale, adesso ti fai insegnare dalle ragazze, anche come si asciugano le mani? Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi tu, per caso ti chiami Sassoin?"

_**Ragazzo:**_ "Ehi ma tu … come fai a saperlo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella ho indovinato è davvero un nipote di Sassoin!"

_**Ragazzo:**_ "Tu forse conosci mio nonno Alain?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che lo conosco, ed è tale e quale a Voi!"

_**Ragazzo:**_ "Davvero? Dimmi come ti chiami, così riferisco a mio nonno che ho conosciuto un suo vecchio amico."

_**Generale:**_ "Ditegli che sono il Generale Jarjeyas, e che anche un suo antenato, era irriverente come il suo bis bis bis nipote!"

_**Ragazzo:**_ "Secondo me, questo è scappato da qualche manicomio!"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNNN SPARISCI!"

_**Ragazzo:**_ "Si è meglio che me ne vada ah ah ah! Quasi quasi fate paura ah ah ah!"

"Non è possibile! Trovare un Sassoin anche nel 2018! … Che strazio!"

_**Terry:"**_E' meglio andare Generale, altrimenti rischiamo davvero di perdere il treno!"


	90. Chapter 90

_**Il Fioretto**_

"Andrè, Sassoin …"

"Sissignore!"

"Attaccate al carro sia il purosangue che il mulo, è l'unico modo per farlo camminare, anche se sono convinto che andremo a rilento."

Andrè ribatte: "Signore, il cavallo dovrà andare al passo, solo così possiamo sperare che il mulo cammini."

"È ovvio Andrè, è l'unico modo per farlo muovere."

"Ih ihih Scusami Andrè …."

"Cosa c'è Alain?"

"Secondo me, Incitatus, non camminerebbe nemmeno se venisse trainato dal purosangue! Ma non lo vedi? Secondo me è nato stanco, eppure non è tanto avanti con gli anni!"

"Alain, non hai tutti i torti, ma il mulo deve tornare al convento, e in qualche modo faremo!"

"Ah….. se lo dici tu Andrè, però credo che tu sia davvero un ottimista, amico! ….. Generale, provate a far partire il cavallo, magari il mulo si solleva."

Vedo il Generale incitare con le redini il puro sangue, l'animale tenta di trainare il carro, ma il mulo non ha nessunissima intenzione di alzarsi.

Sento il Generale imprecare: "Dannazione, come facciamo?! Non possiamo mica lasciarlo al villaggio, e per giunta qui in strada, ma dico, con tanti animali che ci sono, a quei monaci è toccato il più pigro?!"

"Ih ihih Signore, magari qualcuno se ne voleva liberare e glielo avranno regalato ah ahah!"

"Sassoin non voglio ascoltare la tua risata snervante, taci!"

"Sissignore! Ih ihih!"

"Andrè, temo davvero che lo dovremo lasciarlo qui in strada."

Vedo Alain sorridere ancora e dice: "Io un'idea ce l'avrei."

"Sentiamo Sassoin, però ti avverto che se cominci a dire una delle tue solite baggianate mi fai andare su tutte le furie!"

"Ma no Signore, la mia è un'idea serissima, se volete ascoltarla ve la dirò."

"Sentiamo Sassoin, che idea hai avuto?"

Alain scende dal carro, mi dice: "Aspettate, faccio in un attimo, il tempo di entrare in falegnameria."

Sassoin si allontanarsi in tutta fretta, guardo mio genero e gli dico: "Ma cosa gli sarà venuto in mente di fare adesso?!"

Vedo il Generale scuotere la testa, molto perplesso. Di solito, le idee di Alain sono molto fantasiose!

"E chi può dirlo Signore! .. Alain possiede mille risorse, e non fa che stupirci."

Poco dopo vediamo Alain tornare con un lungo bastone, e dice: "Vedrete che questo risolverà tutti i nostri problemi."

"Non ti capisco Sassoin, cosa pensi di fare con quel bastone, picchiare il mulo?"

"Ma no, cosa dite Generale!.. Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare una cosa simile, e poi nemmeno colpendolo si alzerebbe da lì, è troppo pigro! …. Aspettate e vedrete! …. Andrè, dove hai messo la carota che ti ha dato la signora?"

"È sul carro, aspetta, adesso vado a prenderla! …. Eccola qua! …. Tieni Alain, ma cosa ci vuoi fare?"

"Aspetta amico, non avere fretta di sapere, un attimo di pazienza!"

Vedo Alain legare al carota ad un lungo laccio per poi annodarla al bastone, e con aria soddisfatta ci dice: "Ecco fatto! … Questa è l'unica soluzione per far camminare il nostro amico, gli mettiamo la carota sotto al muso e magari si alza e cammina come Lazzaro ih ihih!"

"Sassoin, la tua idea mi sembra davvero strampalata."

"Ma no Generale, credo invece che sarà efficace, e poi non l'avete sentita anche voi la donzella, quando ha detto che è il metodo adottato anche dai frati! .. Basta provarci, se poi non riusciremo a convincere Incitatus, allora non avremo scelta: lo lasceremo qui, e gli porteremo il suo padrone. Magari è capace che si decida a tornare a casa."

"Sassoin, ma dico io …."

"Susu Generale, lasciatemi provare, e tu Andrè, salta sul carro, magari Incitatus, si alza davvero!"

"Va bene Alain, ora vado."

Vedo Alain salire a cassetta, si mette accanto al Generale, con la carota attaccata al bastone, sfiora il muso del mulo, sembra quasi che abbia una canna da pesca in mano. L'animale annusa, la guarda, raddrizza le orecchie, tenta di afferrarla, ma Alain l'allontana immediatamente.

"Ih ihih su bello, dai alzati …. L'ho capito sai?! A te piace poltrire e mangiare!"

L'animale comincia a reagire, raglia, una prima ed una seconda volta.

Alain continua a sghignazzare e sussurra: "Su forza bello … alzati …. La vuoi? …. Prendila!"

Il Generale ed io ci scambiamo uno sguardo fugace, non ci sembra vero, il mulo comincia ad alzarsi, è in piedi, Alain dice: "Su forza Generale, è arrivato il momento di far partire lo stallone. Forza Generale!"

"Si si Sassoin! .. AH …!"

Il Generale porta al passo il cavallo. Alain lascia svolazzare sotto il naso del nostro amico la carota, Il mulo, con l'intento di afferrare l'ortaggio, comincia a camminare. Il cavallo tira il carretto portando anche il mulo ad un modesto galoppo.

Sento Alain soddisfatto che dice: "Avete visto Generale? È bastata una carota per convincere Incitatus a rialzarsi e partire!"

"Vero Sassoin, ma se non fosse stato anche per il puro sangue, non galopperebbein questo modo!"

"Anche questo è vero Signore, però da questa esperienza ho capito che i muli sono come gli uomini!"

"Cosa vuoi dire Sassoin?"

"Al mulo, basta far vedere una carota, per convincerlo a fare il suo dovere, invece a noi uomini è sufficiente avere al nostro fianco una donna, per farci fare tutto quello che vogliono ah ahahah!"

Sorrido divertito alle parole di Alain, mentre il Generale ribatte: "Infondo Sassoin, debbo darti ragione, è davvero così ah ahah!"

Eh si, penso alla mia Marguérite….decisamente sa come farmi fare ciò che desidera! Spero che le sue figlie non siano così…..

Il tempo di rinfrescarmi e cambiarmi d'abito, che esco dalla mia stanza. Ormai è quasi l'ora del pasto, mi aggiro per i corridoi del convento, cerco la stanza di Andrè, non l'ho più visto da quando i frati ci hanno sistemati nei nostri alloggi.

Ci sono quasi, ancora una porta e sono arrivata.

Non arrivo ancora alla stanza di Andrè, quando vedo spalancarsi quella di Girodelle, che appena mi vede, mi dice: "Madamigella Oscar, cosa fate qui?"

"Cerco mio marito è ovvio!"

Il tono della mia voce è freddo e distaccato, incurante degli sguardi di Girodelle, avanzo ancora e sono dietro la stanza di Andrè, busso ma non ricevo alcuna risposta.

Busso l'ennesima volta e dico: "Andrè … Andrè ci sei? … Padre …"

Girodelle, che ha continuato a guardarmi tutto il tempo mi dice: "Evidentemente Madamigella Oscar non c'è nessuno."

"Voi Girodelle, li avete sentiti andare via?"

"No Madamigella, non so nulla!"

"Vi ringrazio Girodelle, a dopo!"

Mi allontano appena dal corridoio quando alle spalle mi giunge la voce del Maggiore: "Madamigella Oscar, posso esserVi utile in qualcosa?"

"Non ho bisogno di nulla Girodelle, adesso scusatemi."

Quanto è bella, la mia madamigella Oscar! Indossa una leggera camicia di cotone, di un colore tendente al lilla, con dei piccoli drappeggi sul davanti, appena una poco scollata. I polsini hanno un piccolo volant con un pizzo ed un nastrino per chiuderlo. Alla vita, indossa una fascia, dello stesso colore della camicia, chiusa con un nodo. Pantaloni scuri, quasi neri, calze bianche e scarpe rigorosamente da uomo. È bellissima! I capelli cadono liberi ad incorniciarle il bel viso! Gli occhi azzurri, colore del cielo, le labbra rosate. Ogni giorno che passa, è sempre più bella, più sciolta! Sembra più femminile, leggera, con le movenze di un felino, ma con una camminata molto più sensuale, da quando si è sposata…..

Sento il cuore battere all'impazzata, il suono della sua voce mi emoziona …. Desidero stare un po' con lei, anche se solo per scambiare qualche parola! …. La vedo allontanarsi … L'impulso prevale sul buon senso, la chiamo ancora …. Rallenta il passo.

"Madamigella ….."

"Cosa c'è Girodelle?"

"Devo parlare con Voi."

"Riguardo a cosa Girodelle?"

" … Della … Missione …"

"Parlate pure, ma Vi invito a moderare il tono della voce, non vorrei che qualcuno ascoltasse."

Non perdo l'opportunità che lei mi ha appena dato e le dico: "Avete ragione Madamigella, non possiamo parlare nei corridoi, è più opportuno che parliamo … magari nella mia stanza …."

"Cosa?! Assolutamente Girodelle! Se avete qualcosa da dirmi andiamo in giardino!"

"Si … si .. avete ragione … ecco .. io .. non era mia intenzione .. mancarVi di rispetto."

" ….. Girodelle, su sbrighiamoci, andiamo! .. Devo cercare Andrè."

Come sempre il mio adorato Comandate è a un passo avanti a me. Percorriamo in assoluto silenzio il corridoio che ci conduce al giardino, un passo e ancora un altro ed eccoci qui, fuori.L'ho seguita, fedele come un animale, l'ho ammirata camminare veloce e leggera. Le sue curve perfette, le sue gambe…potrei impazzire!

Il luogo è semi deserto, c'è solo un fraticello molto lontano da noi intento a pulire le aiuole. Il Comandante è di fronte a me, con sguardo fiero mi dice: "Allora Girodelle, cosa avete da dirmi riguardo alla questione di cui mi avete accennato poco fa?!"

Credo di non rendermi nemmeno conto che sono di fronte a Madamigella Oscar, non so nemmeno io cosa dirle, le parole rimangono prigioniere.

"Allora, Vi decidete a parlare?! Cosa avete da chiedermi?"

"Vedete Madamigella .. io …"

"Cosa avete Girodelle, tentennate, se avete qualcosa da dirmi non indugiate."

Sono davvero in imbarazzo, non so davvero cosa dirle! … Veramente saprei cosa dire, ma non posso! …. Faccio un respiro profondo.

"Madamigella Oscar, io penso che …. Avere al nostro seguito Madame Joséphine e Madame Marianne sia pericoloso, non credete che sarebbe meglio … rimandarle in dietro e … anche Voi adesso … che siete in stato interessante …."

"Cosa? Ma Girodelle, ma …. cosa dite? Mi sembra che mio padre sia stato abbastanza chiaro quando ci ha riuniti nel suo studio, non capisco perché Voi stiate a contestare un ordine di sua Maestà!"

"Vedete Madamigella, Voi … Voi …"

"Le Vostre parole Girodelle, sono alquanto confuse, ditemi il vero motivo per cui volete parlare con me!"

Sono al suo cospetto, qui quasi prostrato davanti a lei. Quanto è bella! … Come faccio a dirle: Oscar io Vi amo?! ….. Temo che lo possa leggere dal mio sguardo, mi rendo conto che mi sto perdendo in lei.

Girodelle mi guarda in un modo che non mi piace affatto! .. È evidente che la sua, sia stata una scusa per rimanere solo con me, è meglio per tutti che lo disilluda immediatamente!

Finalmente siamo arrivati al Convento. Per tutto il tragitto, Alain ha tenuto la carota a un palmo dal muso del mulo. Non appena il Generale arresta il cavallo, Vedo Alain sorridere, avvicina la carota all'animale, che immediatamente l'afferra, e la mangia, finalmente soddisfatto!

"Visto Generale come vanno trattati alcuni esemplari ah ahah!"

"Sassoin, ammetto che la tua trovata sia stata davvero geniale, però adesso il problema rimane, vedi? Non appena l'ha mangiata, il fannullone si è nuovamente sdraiato."

"È ovvio, dopo aver camminato tanto è normale che si riposi ah ahah!"

"Signore, sarebbe stato il caso di fermare il carretto davanti alle scuderie, e non qui all'ingresso del giardino, adesso sarà davvero difficile convincere il mulo ad alzarsi."

"Sassoin, le scatole che sono sul carro, vanno riposte sulla carrozza, però voglio che due vengano consegnate a mia figlia, magari potranno servire per questa notte."

Sorrido per le parole del vecchio, guardo Andrè e dico: "Amico, al cavallo e a tutto il resto ci penso io, tu invece, pensa a portare i cuscini a tua moglie, sempre se non te li tiri dietro ah ahah!"

"Sassoin! Non vedo perché Oscar dovrebbe arrabbiarsi con Andrè, solo perché le porta dei cuscini!"

"Ma come non lo sapete Signore! … Lo sappiamo tutti com'è fatta Vostra figlia, non ama le smancerie, vero Andrè?"

"Sassoin, queste non sono smancerie! Io desidero che mia figlia viaggi comodamente. Se fosse stato per me, le avrei comprato una poltrona, altro che cuscini!" E adesso basta con le chiacchiere, provvedi al cavallo e a Incitatus…. volevo dire al mulo."

"Ah ahahahah!"

"Sassoin sei insopportabile!"

"Generale, il nostro muletto non lo sposta più nessuno ormai, porto il purosangue nella stalla."

"Alain, sta per arrivare il frate, magari, sa lui come fare!

"Ben tornati fratelli, vedo che siete tornati in tempo per la cena!"

Alain con le briglie del cavallo in mano, non appena vede arrivare il frate arresta il passo e gli dice: "Padre, il mulo non ha alcuna intenzione di muoversi da lì, è già tanto che sia arrivato a casa! … Forse sarebbe il caso di fargli vedere un'altra carota per raggiungere la stalla!"

Il frate risponde: "Immagino che la padrona dell'emporio vi abbia consigliato come farlo camminare."

"Infatti, se non avesse visto l'ortaggio, a quest'ora sarebbe ancora al villaggio! … Scusatemi ma porto il cavallo nelle scuderie."

"Andate pure figliolo!"

Mi allontano appena, quando sento il Generale chiamarmi: "Andrè, aspetta un attimo figliolo!"

"Cosa c'è Generale?"

"Andrè, ho pensato che sarebbe il caso di fermarci un altro giorno! Sai, credo che sia meglio che i cavalli riposino, e poi è un bene per noi e soprattutto per Oscar!"

"Signore, concordo con Voi, anch'io desidero che mia moglie si riposi un giorno in più!"

"Bene, allora abbiamo deciso, ci fermeremo un altro giorno e un'altra notte! … Spero che non ci siano problemi per Voi Padre!"

"Assolutamente no, Signori! Potete restare tutto il tempo che volete, per noi non c'è alcun problema!"

"Vi ringrazio Padre."

Ascolto il Generale e gli dico: "Signore, vado da mia moglie, le porto i cuscini."

"Va pure Andrè, a dopo!"

"A dopo Signore."

Ho le scatole tra le mani, prima di allontanarmi sento il Generale che dice al frate: "Il puro sangue che il mio servitore ha appena portato via, è un omaggio per il Convento Padre."

"Oh! .. Grazie Conte, siete davvero gentile!"

Ho udito appena le parole del monaco, mi allontano in tutta fretta per recarmi da mia moglie, spero solamente che non si irriti, vedendomi con i cuscini! Non è che lei non apprezzi i regali, ma il Generale è un po' troppo apprensivo! E non vorrei mai essere io a farne le spese!

Attraverso prima il patio, per poi fare ingresso nel giardino, da lontano sbircio due figure, le riconosco: è Oscar in compagnia di Girodelle.

Rallento il passo fino a fermarmi, li osservo, loro nemmeno mi vedono.

Vedo Girodelle avanzare timidamente verso la mia Oscar, la sua espressione è assai strana! … Ha l'aria di un uomo innamorato che ha tutta l'intenzione di corteggiare una donna, la MIA donna.

Rimango in disparte dietro ad una colonna di marmo, sento la rabbia salire, riesco a udire appena le parole confuse di Girodelle.

"Madamigella, io vorrei che Voi sapeste che potrete contare sempre sul mio aiuto, anche se …."

"Maggiore, mi pare che quello che Voi stiate per dire, non abbia nulla a che vedere con il discorso di prima!"

"Però io …."

"Ascoltate Girodelle, Vi ringrazio per la Vostra disponibilità, ma voglio che sappiate che ho un marito su cui contare, per qualsiasi cosa!"

"Si certo … questo lo so … però …"

"Però niente Girodelle!.. Voglio puntualizzare un'ultima cosa, d'ora in avanti, desidero che vi rivolgiate a me come Madame Oscar e non Madamigella. Spero di essere stata chiara!"

"Si .. Si … Ho capito .. Voi siete stata chiara, e riconosco che con poche parole mi avete messo al mio posto. A questo punto, capisco che le mie parole siano state inopportune, desidero che mi scusiate … non era mia intenzione mancarVi di rispetto … però vedete io …."

"Mi fa piacere Girodelle che lo abbiate capito, e adesso vogliatemi scusare, devo cercare mio marito, non so dove si sia cacciato!"

Vedo il mio amore impossibile allontanarsi, non resisto, la raggiungo, le dico: "Sono desolato per la mia audacia, però credo che si possa perdonareun cuore innamorato senza alcuna speranza, vero …. Madame?"

Vedo lo sguardo di Girodelle perdersi nel mio, con freddezza gli rispondo: "Perdonare Maggiore? Ma io non ho nulla da perdonare, davanti a me, ho il Girodelle di sempre … il mio sottoposto a cui impartire degli ordini! Ricordate, siamo in missione, tenete gli occhi ben aperti!"

"Si, Comandante! …. Come sempre sono pronto a obbedire!"

Vedo Madamigella Oscar allontanarsi, mi avvicino mestamente al muretto mi siedo, mi sento smarrito, affranto, vedere il suo sguardo così gelido, mi ha fatto sentire uno sciocco …. ma cosa speravo di ottenere da lei? Che si accorgesse di me? Che stupido che sono! …. Ma se è innamorata di suo marito! … Lei non è come le altre, è una donna speciale … fedele … e la fortuna di conquistare il suo cuore è toccata al suo attendente. "Oh Signore, aiutami a superare questa prova, allontana dal mio cuore questo sentimento doloroso!"

Sento le lacrime salire, ma le ricaccio giù con forza, non devo farmi vincere dalla disperazione, devo lottare per sopprimere questo sentimento sterile, lei ormai è una donna sposata e per giunta attende un figlio ….. un figlio …. Perché non poteva essere mio?!

Vedo mia moglie allontanarsi in tutta fretta, anche se ho sentito appena il loro vociferare, intuisco la natura della loro conversazione! … Era tempo che non vedevo quello sguardo di giaccio. Lo riconosco … lo assume solo quando da ordini oppure mette al suo posto qualcuno! …. Vedo Girodelle lasciarsi andare su un muretto di pietra, si siede stancamente, e con le mani giunte tira su lo sguardo, sembra quasi voler pregare.

Per entrare in Convento debbo passare davanti a Girodelle, che è talmente assorto dai suoi pensieri che nemmeno mi vede.

Entro sotto il porticato, percorro il corridoio che conduce alle stanze delle donne, appena svolto l'angolo sento la voce di mia moglie: "Andrè, cosa porti in quelle scatole?"

"Oscar! …. Vedi .. sono stato al villaggio con tuo padre e Alain per …. comprare dei cuscini!"

"Cosa? Ma non ne abbiamo bisogno! … Immagino che sia stata un'idea di mio padre, vero Andrè?"

"Si Oscar, è stata una sua idea! .. Lui desidera che tutti viaggino comodamente e …."

"Su dai Andrè, non coprire mio padre! Tanto lo so che lo ha fatto solo per me e non per il benessere di tutti. A proposito, quanti ne ha acquistati?"

"Dieci."

"Dieci? …. Ah ahah .. Magari ha acquistato tutti quelli che ha trovato! Anzi mi meraviglio di come tu non sia tornato con la poltrona ah ahah!"

"Veramente Oscar, era l'intenzione di tuo padre, è solo che non è riuscito a trovarla."

"Dici sul serio Andrè? No, non ci credo!"

"Affatto Oscar … sai al villaggio è successo di tutto, vieni che adesso ti racconto …"

"Dove Andrè? Non possiamo andare nella tua camera e nemmeno nella mia. Non dimentichiamo che abbiamo dei compagni di stanza."

"Lo so! … Ed è per questo che ho intenzione di portarti nelle scuderie, credo che almeno li non ci sarà più nessuno! .. Ma prima lasciamo queste scatole nella tua stanza Su dai …. Vieni!"

Sono inquieto, passeggio avanti e indietro nel giardino del convento, un pensiero mi tortura: "E se Oscar mettesse al mondo una femmina? .. No no no! … Deve essere un maschio, un bel maschio … possibilmente che assomigli a suo nonno! …. Ma se così non fosse? Mia figlia più volte mi ha ribadito che desidera una femmina. No! Almeno il primo dovrà essere un maschio, e poi che venga anche una ….. femmina, anche se in tutta onestà preferirei che ne arrivassero altri, comunque è giusto che mia figlia soddisfi anche il suo desiderio! …. Oh Signore! Sono in un convento, credo che se pregassi in questo luogo di raccoglimento, è più probabile che la mia preghiera venga ascoltata! …"

Sono assorto dai miei pensieri, non mi accorgo dello scalpitio dei passi di un fraticello, sento la sua voce alle mie spalle.

"Conte Jarjayes ….."

"Ehmm … Si? .. A siete Voi Padre!"

"Signor Conte, il Vostro animo è tormentato, posso fare qualcosa per Voi?"

"Si Padre .. non posso negare che ho l'animo in subbuglio, ma nessuno può fare qualcosa per me."

"Voi credete Conte? Potreste rivolgerVi a Nostro Signore, magari ascolterà le vostre preghiere!"

"Padre .. Voi credete che se io …. Pregassi … forse …. nostro Signore …."

"Dio Padre, non chiude le porte in faccia ai suoi figli."

"E se non mi ascoltasse?"

"Voi credete, Conte?"

"Padre, temo che non si realizzi il mio bisogno …"

"Il vostro bisogno, Conte? Forse, se mi spiegaste meglio, potrei aiutarvi."

"Vedete Padre, io ho bisogno di un erede per il mio casato, e ... non so come dirvelo... forse Voi non date importanza a certe cose, ma io ... veramente ..."

"Ma Signor Conte, un erede? Un figlio maschio, immagino! Perché ho visto che viaggiate con tre figlie femmine! Ma ditemi, Monsieur, siete sposato?"

"Io .. si certo che sono sposato, ma mia moglie mi ha dato solo figlie femmine! …. Per la precisione ben sei figlie femmine. Ed io ... vedete ... preso dall'esasperazione ho allevato l'ultima delle mie figlie ... come un maschio."

"Oh, Signor Conte, che stranezza. Dunque Voi, in qualche modo, avete un erede! O forse ho capito io male?! Ma ditemi, siete davvero riuscito nel vostro intento? Forse è quella fanciulla dagli occhi di ghiaccio che è arrivata con Voi?"

"Si .. si ... proprio lei ... La mia splendida figliola! È il mio erede! Però rimane comunque una donna, e una donna non può tramandare il nome del casato, e così le ho trovato un marito buono e remissivo…... un uomo del popolo che non da alcuna importanza al nome. Lui è innamoratissimo di mia figlia e per lei ha accettato di rinunciare al suo nome, e i loro figli avranno il nostro cognome e non il suo."

"Ascoltatemi, Signor Conte, ma davvero non capisco: avete un erede che, seppure in maniera anomala, porterà avanti il vostro nome…..avete un genero, che ha rinunciato al suo nome, in favore del vostro. Cosa vi manca, ancora? Nostro Signore ha esaudito le Vostre richieste."

"Un nipote maschio, ecco Padre cosa mi manca! Sono preoccupato e disperato! Vi prego aiutatemi, ditemi come posso fare?!"

"Oh, Monsieur! Nostro Signore è molto magnanimo…..avete provato a rivolgervi al lui? Una preghiera, in raccoglimento. Una candela, ed un fioretto, fatto con il cuore. Vedrete, Nostro Signore accoglie sempre le richieste dei suoi devoti fedeli."

"Un cero? Ma si! Come ho fatto a non pensarci! ... Un fioretto? Beh a quello devo pensare ... però un cero …... si! Padre voglio un cero, grande, anzi di più, grandissimo. Lo compro, Vi prego ditemi dove lo posso trovare? Ma che sia chiaro il più grande che ci sia."

"Oh, signor Conte, venite con me! Noi, abbiamo molti ceri, di diverse dimensioni, tutti intinti nell'acqua benedetta! Venite venite! Seguitemi!"

"Davvero Padre?! Voi ne disponete? E addirittura sono benedetti? Oh Signore che fortuna! Su andiamo Padre, non perdiamo tempo!"

"Ecco, Signor Conte, nel nostro spaccio, ci sono ceri di ogni dimensione...guardateli! Ecco, vista l'importanza che ha per voi la questione, io Vi consiglierei questo magnifico cero battesimale! È il più grande che esista!"

Il cero è imponente, bianco, con un diametro di 30 cm ed un'altezza di quasi 2 metri…...enorme! Con un nastro azzurro a cingerlo

"Si, uno battesimale va benissimo! .. Magari me ne date due, l'altro lo voglio tenere da parte per quando nascerà il mio François."

"Bene Monsieur, ecco…...ora venite, rechiamoci nella cappella, per l'accensione! Davanti alla Vergine Maria andrà benissimo, vedrete! È una donna, ed intercederà affinché un'altra donna abbia un figlio maschio….."

Lasciamo le scuderie, per passeggiare nel giardino.

"No dai Andrè, ma dici davvero? Alain ha viaggiato tutto il tempo con il bastone in mano, facendo penzolare la carota?! .. Non è possibile ah ahah!"

"Si Oscar, è andata davvero così! ….. Senti Oscar, cosa voleva da te Girodelle?!"

"Girodelle?!"

"Si lui, di cosa ti stava parlando?!"

"Della missione e di ….."

"Di cosa Oscar, perché ti sei interrotta?!"

"Andrè, guarda là! … Ma quello è mio padre in compagnia del frate!"

"Si è lui, ma cosa ci fa con due ceri in mano?! .. E per giunta sono enormi!"

"Cosa si sarà inventato adesso?! ….. Senti Andrè, voglio scoprire cosa sta tramando, su andiamo a vedere."

Con passo leggero, li seguiamo. Siamo dietro a mio padre e al fraticello. Percorriamo prima il giardino e poi il patio, entriamo nel Convento, percorriamo il corridoio. Vedo mio padre a passo spedito, affannarsi a trasportate il cero.

Percorriamo il lungo corridoio, fino ad arrivare alla cappella. Anche se l'abbiamo distanziato, Andrè ed io continuiamo ad osservarlo.

Mio padre e il frate entrano in silenzio nella cappella. In punta di piedi Andrè ed iofacciamo capolino, continuiamo ad osservarli: vedo mio padre farsi il segno della Croce, e insieme al frate, si inginocchia prima sul sacrale, per poi accendere il cero.

"Conte adesso che avete acceso il cero alla Santissima Vergine, inginocchiamoci e preghiamo insieme, affinché venga ascoltata la Vostra supplica."

"Si Padre …. Mi inginocchio alla Vergine Maria affinché ascolti la mia preghiera ….."

Mi inginocchio su una superficie non troppo comoda, congiungo le mani, chiudo gli occhi ed inizio a recitare il mio privato rosarioin latino!Santissima Vergine Maria, vi supplico, fate sì che nasca il mio François, un bel maschietto, sano e forte, come sua madre! Vi supplico, vegliate sulla mia piccola figliola, affinché abbia una gravidanza tranquilla ed un parto facile!

Il frate mi distoglie dalle mie preghiere, mi consegna un breviario, e mi dice: "Tenete, Vi aiuterà a rammendare le preghiere, ma prima recitiamo il Pater Noster!"

"Si .. Padre … sono pronto! Ma prima di cominciare con la preghiera, prometto solennemente in ginocchio sul freddo marmo di questa chiesa, che da ora e fino alla nascita del mio François, eviterò di urlare troppo contro il soldato Sassoin...sarò permissivo e più tollerante! … Adesso Padre, possiamo cominciare a pregare."

"Bene, mi complimento con voi per il fioretto che avete appena fatto, adesso possiamo recitare le nostre preghiere."

"_Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,_

_sanctificeturNomenTuum,_

_adveniat Regnum Tuum,_

_fiat voluntas Tua,_

_sicut in caelo, et in terra…"_

Non ci posso credere, vedo mio padre che, insieme al frate, comincia a recitare il "Pater Noster."

Andrè ed io ascoltiamo sotto voce la preghiera, mi stupisce vedere mio padre inginocchiato sul sacrale della chiesa, e vederlo pregare con tanto fervore! … Guardo Andrè e gli sussurro appena: "Andrè andiamo!"

Lasciamo la cappella e, allontanandoci in gran fretta, guardo ad Andrè e gli dico: "Questa poi! … Ma lo hai sentito? Mio padre ha fatto un fioretto, io … io …. Andrè … tu credi che … Andrè, ma hai visto? Mio padre ha acceso un cero battesimale!"

"Certo che l'ho visto Oscar, secondo me era lì per suo nipote!"

"Nipote? Forse ti riferisci a …"

"A nostro figlio Oscar."

"Tu …. Credi che sia davvero per … nostro figlio?"

"Si Oscar, ne sono sicuro."

"Ma come fai ad esserne certo?"

"Oscar, dovevi vedere tuo padre come si è prodigato per cercarti una poltrona, ma non riuscendoci, comunque non è tornato a mani vuote, ed è tornato con tutti i cuscini che trovato! .. Questo non significa nulla per te Oscar?"

"Si ….si…. però Andrè, un conto è cercarmi una …. poltrona, e un'altra cosa è fare un fioretto e chiedere una cosa simile a Dio! …. Andrè, temo che se davvero dovessimo avere una bambina, mio padre rischierebbe di impazzire!"

"Suvvia Oscar, adesso non esagerare! …..piuttosto Oscar, come ti senti? Hai ancora i disturbi?"

La vedo scuotere la testa, i suoi capelli ondeggiano, mi sorride felice, ed io sorrido a lei!

"No! .. Sono due giorni che non sento la nausea! .. Sai Andrè, ho letto sul libro che mi ha dato il dottor Lassonne, che la nausea persiste per le prime settimane, e poi scompare."

"Allora, tra non molto non ne soffrirai più!"

"Già! .. Secondo il libro è così!"

"Tra un po' suonerà la campanella, è quasi l'ora di desinare. Hai fame?"

"A dire il vero, un pochino! …. Però…..Sai cosa mi manca Andrè?!"

"Cosa?"

"Andare a cavallo!"

La mia Oscar mi sorride, maliziosa, con una strana luce negli occhi, la stessa luce che ha sempre avuto da bambina, quando voleva combinare qualcosa che non era consentito!

"Oscar …... Oscar!"

"Andrè, io certo non voglio andare al galoppo, ma almeno al passo!"

"Oscar, tra non molto sarà l'ora della cena, e poi è meglio che ti riposi un po', non dimenticare che hai affrontato una lunga giornata di viaggio e hai bisogno di riposo, non vorrei che ti sentissi male?! Ricordati che uno dei motivi per cui ci siamo fermati, è stato proprio per permetterti di riposare. Quindi Oscar, non farti venire strane idee, ricordati che adesso devi pensare a qualcun altro, oltre che a te stessa."

"E va bene Andrè! Però sappi che non appena ne avrò l'occasione, io a cavallo ci andrò!"

Ha un tono deciso, quasi un comando, il suo. Oscar è testarda, irremovibile! E se vuole una cosa, trova sempre il modo per ottenerla! E anche questa volta, salirà su César! Non ho dubbi, tanto vale assecondarla ed andare con lei….e poi un po' di movimento farà bene a tutti….sono giorni che stiamo a cassetta!

"Lo sapevo. Agli ordini Comandante ah ah ah!"

"Andrè, tu come sempre hai voglia di scherzare, ma io dico sul serio!"

"Anche io, Comandate! E starò al tuo fianco! Piuttosto … Ascolta Oscar, devi scrivere a tua madre."

"Scrivere a mia madre? Ma io …. Andrè, per dirle cosa?"

"Per darle la bella notizia Oscar!"

"Ma Andrè, io non saprei da che parte cominciare, e poi sono sicura che glielo comunicherà mio padre!"

"Oscar, anche se il Generale scrivesse a tua madre per dirglielo, non sarebbe lo stesso. Deve saperlo da te!"

"Saperlo da me … significa che dovrei scrivere che aspetto un bambino….ed io…..!"

"Esattamente, Oscar …... e ti consiglio di farlo adesso che siamo in convento, poi non ci è dato sapere quando avremo l'opportunità di poterlo fare."

"A proposito Oscar, tuo padre mi ha detto che ci intratterremo ancora un altro giorno. Quindi partiremo dopo domani mattina."

"E per quale motivo?"

"Oscar, i cavalli devono riposare, e poi non dimenticare che sia le tue sorelle che i loro mariti, non sono abituati a viaggi tanto lunghi e disagevoli! …. E non dimenticare che a breve attraverseremo le Alpi, lo sai benissimo che non sarà affatto semplice; quindi un giorno di riposo in più, non potrà che far bene a tutti noi!"

"Uhmm … però! Ammetto che la cosa non mi dispiace per niente!"

"Davvero? Dimmi a cosa stai pensando?"

"Staserà dormirò in un letto, domani riposerò tutto il giorno e …."

"E? … Sentiamo cosa ti sta passando per la testa?!"

"Vuol dire che domani farò una bella passeggiata a cavallo!"

"Oscar!"

"Andrè, giuro che porterò César al passo. Parola di Comandante ah ah ah!"

"Madame Grandièr, ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei una testona?"

"Si, tu! Continuamente ah ah!"

"Generale …"

"Dimmi Andrè!"

"Anche Voi volete scrivere a casa?"

"Certo! .. Desidero scrivere alla mia Marguérite! … Andrè, stare lontani da casa per tanto tempo comincia a diventare davvero insostenibile! … Sai, quando si è giovani non si pensa al tempo che scorre, ma con il passare degli anni, allora anche un giorno soltanto, ti fa sentire la mancanza della tua casa e di tua moglie! …. Andrè, ma vedo che anche tu hai preso foglio e calamaio, devi scrivere a tua nonna?"

"Sissignore! Voglio darle la bella notizia! .. Desidero che sappia che presto avrà un pro nipote!"

"Ben detto ragazzo, finalmente hai detto qualcosa che mi piace davvero!.. Che sia il suo primo bisnipote ah ah ah.. E adesso scriviamo ai nostri cari!"

Prendo foglio, penna e calamaio e comincio a scrivere

_ Monastero di Cluny, 23 luglio 1788_

_Mia cara nonna,_

_il nostro viaggio prosegue senza particolari problemi. Il Generale non si smentisce mai, sta obbligando Charles e Louis a comportarsi come fossero dei soldati, dando invece a me un tempo di riposo superiore, da trascorrere ovviamente con Oscar. Si è messo in testa che dobbiamo dargli il suo erede…..pretende che noi ci comportiamo da sposi anche nelle notti in tenda…..ci spia, mi domanda cosa faccio…..insomma, nell'insieme è il solito generale. Se nella scorsa missione si assicurava che "rispettassi" Oscar, adesso pretende che la onori tutte le notti._

_Insomma, ci lascia la nostra intimità….sorvegliandoci!_

_Ma è ben altro il motivo della mia missiva. Negli ultimi giorni Oscar è piuttosto pallida, dorme molto e mangia ancora meno del solito. _

_Così, una volta giunti a Vezelay, l'ho convinta a recarci, di nascosto, da un medico…..oh nonna! Aspettiamo un bambino! Diventerai bisnonna! Ancora non ci credo._

_Oh nonna, sono davvero felice! È una cosa talmente grande, talmente bella. Faccio ancora fatica a crederci._

_Nonna, ma ci pensi? Ho sposato la donna che amo da 20 anni, la mia dea, lei nobile ed io servo. Ho l'amore della mia Oscar, e adesso, adesso avremo un figlio. Un figlio … non potrei essere più felice di così!_

_Certo, so che non sarà facile. Oscar è ancora confusa, in parte incredula. La capisco, l'idea della maternità la spaventa. Meglio, credo che già la gravidanza la metta in difficoltà. _

_Le ho detto che affronteremo tutto assieme, lo so che non potrò fisicamente alleggerire il peso che avrà su di lei, ma voglio che non si senta sola. Voglio che possa contare sempre su di me. E se lei non può viaggiare a cavallo, starò con lei a cassetta. Siamo cresciuti assieme, ed assieme troveremo l'equilibrio necessario ad affrontare tutti gli inevitabili cambiamenti che ci saranno. _

_Dormiamo abbracciati tutte le notti, la stringo a me ….._

_Chissà se sarà un maschio o una femmina? Oscar vorrebbe una bambina, forse anche per contrariare il Generale. Per me è indifferente, basta che sia bella come la madre. Ecco, magari con un carattere un po' meno spigoloso …. però io amo anche questo di lei._

_Chissà come reagirà il Generale …..se fosse una femmina ….._

_Intanto, non appena gli abbiamo dato la bella notizia, ha cominciato ad assillarci! Prima dovevo giacere con lei tutte le notti, ora basta! E ha cercato di comprare una poltrona per Oscar! Per farla stare comoda! Per fortuna, non ne ha trovata nessuna, qui a Cluny! Così, ha ripiegato su dei cuscini, dieci cuscini di piuma, enormi e morbidissimi! Tutti i cuscini che erano disponibili nell'unico emporio del villaggio! Nonna, non credo che Oscar lo sopporterà a lungo ….. temo una sua reazione eccessiva …..certo che il Generale esagera!_

_E poi, questa sera, lo abbiamo sorpreso mentre accendeva un enorme cero davanti alla statua della Vergine Maria, lo abbiamo sentito pregare, tutto concentrato, inginocchiato sulla fredda pietra della cappella del monastero, con le mani giunte, la testa abbassata….nonna, credo che abbia pregato per Oscar e per nostro figlio._

_Sto cercando di convincere Oscar a scrivere a madame, ma sembra che l'idea di mettere su carta questa faccenda, la renda alquanto irrequieta._

_Nonna ti lascio, fammi avere tue notizie scrivendo presso la residenza dei Jarjayes a Torino._

_Con infinito affetto,_

_Tuo Andrè_

Ripiego la lettera e la ripongo nella busta, appongo il sigillo della famiglia Jarjayes, per la prima volta su una mia lettera, chiudo il plico, il Generale mi guarda, e mi dice: "Allora Andrè, hai già finito?"

"Sissignore, domattina la porterò al villaggio, spero che il corriere non ci metta molto a farla arrivare!"

"Uhmm… sei ansioso che Nanny venga a sapere della notizia, vero?"

"Sissignore, non nego che dare una tale notizia a mia nonna, mi rende davvero felice! …. E Voi Signore, non avete ancora concluso?"

"No Andrè! …. Vedi, scrivere a mia moglie, per me, è sempre così, difficile …"

"Difficile Signore?"

"No, non fraintendere! .. È solo che ho tante cose da dirle che non so da dove cominciare."

"Capisco! … Bene Signore, Vi lascio tranquillo, vado a prepararmi per la notte, non nego di essere stanco! … Buona notte Signore."

"Buona notte figliolo, a domani!"

"A domani!"

"Ehi Alain, cosa fai?"

"Non lo vedi Gerard? .. Scrivo a mia moglie …."

"Ah ahahah …"

"Beh! Cos'hai da ridere? Forse tu non hai appena scritto alla tua?"

"Certo che si Alain, ma io sinceramente non ti ci vedo scrivere una lettera d'amore ah ahah!"

"Che idiozie dici Gerard?! Ma dico, mi ci vedi scrivere una lettera d'amore?"

"Appunto Alain, non ti ci vedo per niente ah ahah!"

"Allora, la smetti? Già per me non è facile, non so da dove cominciare, poi ti ci metti anche tu!"

"Io ti suggerisco di cominciare dall'inizio ih ihih!"

"Cioè?"

"Dal bordello ah ahah!"

"Tu sei pazzo Gerard! … Ma ti immagini raccontarle una cosa simile?! Non riposerebbe fin tanto che io torni, ma per farmela pagare! No no, non ci penso nemmeno! .. E poi la mia Sabrina, voglio che stia tranquilla, non voglio che si torturi, pensando chissà a quali cose che non esistono, e poi farebbe male a mio figlio! .. Non ci penso nemmeno!"

"E bravo al paparino ah ahah!"

"Ehi Gerard, invece di prendermi in giro, dimmi, tu per caso le hai raccontato del postaccio, oppure ti diverti a tormentare solo me?"

"Certo! .. Le ho scritto che ho passato la notte in un bordello di lusso, e non solo, le ho raccontato anche che ho diviso il letto con un uomo ah ahah!"

"Questa poi ah ahahah …. Colpito amico ah ahah ….. E adesso per favore lasciami scrivere in tranquillità, sempre che io ci riesca!"

_ Monastero di Cluny, 23 luglio 1788_

_Mia amata Sabrina,_

_mi manchi, come non avrei mai immaginato fosse possibile. Mi manchi la sera, quando sediamo a tavola per la cena, mi manchi la notte, quando vorrei stringerti ed addormentarmi così ….._

_Il viaggio prosegue, tra le follie del "Vecchio pazzo" e quelle delle sue figliole. Quelle donne sono tutte uguali al padre. A parte un inizio difficoltoso, sai mia amata, si sono vestite come se dovessero andare ad un ballo in maschera, da cicisbei…..una cosa assurda. Ma dicevo, quelle donne sono tutte forti e decise. Certo, nessuna può competere con il Comandante, ma le sorelle si fanno rispettare. Ed i mariti….poveretti! Il Generale li sta sottoponendo a turni di guardia massacranti, dopo ore passate a cavallo. Quell'uomo è impossibile. Pretende cose assurde…._

_Ah…..mia amata….ti voglio…mi sembra di impazzire. Mi manca il tuo profumo, mi manca la tua pelle, le tue labbra. I tuoi capelli tra le mie dita. Ti sogno ogni notte, ed ogni notte ti faccio mia! Ogni notte in modo diverso….quanto vorrei che tu fossi qui, con me. Questo viaggio sarebbe molto più leggero…così come lo è stato il ritorno da Venezia._

_E poi sogno nostro figlio…..chissà come sarà!_

_Ma scrivimi, dimmi di te, come stai, come passi il tuo tempo. La pancia, è già visibile? Lo senti? Oh…Sabrina! Mi perderò tutto!_

_E quel vecchio pazzo, non ha nemmeno un briciolo di pietà per un povero soldato innamorato, lontano da casa, in attesa del suo primo figlio._

_Ma farò l'impossibile, per essere di ritorno prima della nascita del nostro bimbo._

_A presto, mia amata._

_ Con infinito amore, Alain_

_**Siparietto: A spasso nel tempo ( Quarta parte)**_**  
**_**Protagonisti: Gen. Augustin Reynier François Comte de Jarjayes, Oscar François de Jarjayes, Andrè Grandièr, Aizram, Terry, Sara2000, Fatacristallina e Lupin.**_

_**A tutte le lettrici, auguriamo buon divertimento!**_

_**Aizram:**__"Su presto!... Generale, Terry, dobbiamo andare alla stazione, tra meno di due ore partirà il nostro treno."_

_**Generale:**_"Ma come Madamigella, e l'automobile, dove la lascerete?"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, l'abbiamo noleggiata, la lasceremo alla stazione ed il proprietario la verrà a prendere."

_**Generale:**_"Ma quante automobili! .. Secondo me ci sono più vetture che persone!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma no Generale, cosa dite ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"SANTO CIELO! … ATTENTA MADAMIGELLA, QUELLO STRANO CAVALLO A DUE RUOTE, CI VIENE ADDOSSO! AIUTOOO! … Puff … per fortuna che non ci ha travolti! … Ma … cos'era quello strano animale che lo cavalcava? Era tutto nero e il suo volto era scuro! … Madamigella spiegatemi per favore!"

_**Aizram:**_"Quello era uno scooter Signore, e la persona che lo guidava indossava il vestiario più consono alla circostanza, ed il volto era coperto dal casco. Dove sapere che le autorità esigono un minimo di sicurezza per i motociclisti, quindi hanno l'obbligo di indossare il casco."

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che i cavalli nel vostro secolo sono stati sostituiti dagli … scooter? E i cavalieri si vestono con quella strana armatura perché le autorità francesi lo esigono per la loro sicurezza?"

_**Aizram:**_"Esattamente Signore."

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, e per la sicurezza di chi è in carrozza, chi ci pensa?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahahahah Generale, Vi siete davvero spaventato!"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si, credevo che sarei morto, ed io ho tutta l'intenzione di conoscere ….."

_**Terry:**_"François…"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, cosa fate, mi prendete in giro?"

_**Terry: **_" Io in giro Voi? Ma no Generale, non vedo perché dovrei! … Ma non Vi preoccupate, prima o poi lo conoscerete!"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Madame, cosa significa prima o poi? Meglio prima Madame che poi!"

_**Terry:**_"Ahahahahah ….."

_**Generale:**_"Non mi stancherò mai di dirvelo, queste risate, mi spaventano!"

_**Terry:"**_"Non ne vedo il motivo Generale ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Abbiamo parcheggiato, scendiamo, presto! Abbiamo appena il tempo di recarci alla biglietteria."

_**Generale:**_"Biglietti, biglietti, ma possibile che a Parigi non si faccia altro che pagare il biglietto?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma su entriamo nella stazione Signore, e capirete."

_**Terry:**_"Santo cielo, dove mi trovo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Nella stazione nord di Parigi! … Guardate quanti binari, e su ciascun binario si trova un treno."

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che quelle … strisce metalliche sono i binari dove quell'insieme di .. ferraglia marcia?"

_**Terry:**_"Treno Generale, non ferraglia! ….. Andiamo alla biglietteria!"

_**Biglietteria:**_ "Prego, ecco il resto."

_**Audio dell'altoparlante:**_ "E' in partenza sul binario tre, il TGV, Parigi Torino."

_**Generale:**_"COS'E' QUESTA VOCE ASSORDANTE MADAMEE!"

_**Terry:**_"Veramente Signore state urlando più Voi che l'annunciatrice! … Generale, la voce proviene dagli altoparlanti, per avvisare la gente delle partenze! … Andiamo presto, che tra poco parte il treno.

_**Generale:**_"U .. un momento donzelle, ma davvero volete viaggiare sul … treno?

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Generale, affrettiamoci."

_**Generale:**_"Ma .. io .. veramente.. avrei preferito raggiungere Torino in automobile! … Sapete, mi sento più sicuro."

_**Terry: **_"Voi credete? Invece il TVG, oltre ad essere più veloce dell'automobile, è anche più sicuro!"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco madame, mi preoccupa un bel po' questa alta velocità."

_**Terry:**_"Ihihih Su entrate Generale e poche storie, FORZAAA!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, siete sempre così poco ortodossa anche con i Vostri figli?"

_**Terry:**_"No Signore, con loro sono molto peggio! Su entrate, basta discutere, che il treno sta per partire!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, non Vi credevo così poco coraggioso, su entrate!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, Vi prego adesso anche voi? Dove sono finite le buone maniere?"

_**Capostazione:**_ "In carrozza! … In carrozza!"

_**Terry: **_"Sentito Generale? Su in carrozza."

_**Generale:**_"Madame, questa non è una carrozza, magari se lo fosse!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, state già affrontando il viaggio verso Torino a cavallo. Adesso dovete affrontarlo con il TVG, avete capito?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella ma …."

_**Capostazione:**_ "Su presto Signori salite, devo dare il fischio di partenza."

_**Terry:**_"Sentito Generale? Su muovetevi!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma quanta fretta Madame! Non spingete prego"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, tu sali sopra ed io resto dietro al Generale."

_**Aizram:**_"Va bene Terry."

_**Generale:**_"Ehi Voi due, cosa avete in mente di fare?"

_**Terry:**_"Siete circondato Signore, ormai non avete più scampo."

_**Generale:**_"Non capisco."

_**Terry:**_"Capiamo noi Signore! Aizram, sei pronta?"

_**Aizram:**_"Si Terry, sono pronta."

_**Generale:**_"Ehi pronte per cosa?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram al mio tre, tu tiralo su, ed io lo spingo per il didietro! Pronta?"

_**Aizram:**_"Si!"

_**Terry:"**_"Uno, due e treee!"

_**Generale:**_"NOO LASCIATEMI, LASCITEMI HO DETTO! . MADAMEEEE! VOI MI MANCATE DI RISPETTOOOOOO! MI AVETE TOCCATO ANCHE IL FONDO SCHIENA, NESSUNO MAI HA OSATO COSì TANTOOO! .. SIETE DUE DONNE IMPOSSIBILIIII!

_**Terry:**_"SucalmateVi Generale, non fate così! Non vedete che ci guardano tutti? E poi cosa direbbero i Vostri amici se lo sapessero? Che un Generale francese ha paura di salire su un treno?"

_**Generale:**_"SAPETE COSA VI DICO? DI UNA CAPISCO PERCHE' NON SIA SPOSATA! E DELL'ALTRA …. MI CHIEDO COME FACCIA IL MARITO A SOPPORTARLA!

_**Terry:**_ "Ha imparato a sopportarmi Generale! .. Un po' come Andrè fa con la Vostra Oscar ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Siete due dame da incubo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Come darVi torto Generale, e poi sappiate che nel nostro secolo, il potere è in mano alle donne ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi assicuro Madamigella, che non è solamente una prerogativa del Vostro secolo, avete dimenticato cosa mi ha fatto la mia dolce Marguerite? Appena tornato dalla missione precedente, mi ha mandato a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti! … Spero che non accada nuovamente Madamigelle, mi sono spiegato?"

_**Terry: "**_Si può sapere cosa centriamo noi Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi centrate sempre, mia amate arpie donzelle!"

_**Terry:**_ "Tutto dipende da Voi Generale! Se davvero non volete che Vostra moglie vi riservi lo stesso trattamento dell'altra volta, vedete di saperVi comportare ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi non siete delle donzelle ma … ma …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Delle arpie, lo sappiamo Generale ah ahah!"

_**Rumore dello sportello che si chiude:**_ "SLAMM"

_**Generale:**_ "LA FERRAGLIA STA PER PARTIRE, VOGLIO SCENDEREEE!"

_**Aizram:**_"Troppo tardi Generale, il tremo ormai è partito, e adesso prendiamo il nostro posto a sedere!"

_**Terry:"**_Perfetto! Ecco i nostri posti!.. Per fortuna abbiamo trovato lo scompartimento tutto per noi. Sai Aizram, mi è capitato di viaggiare in treni talmente affollati, che molta gente era costretta a viaggiare in piedi,o meglio seduti a terra nei corridoio!"

_**Aizram:**_"Allora Terry, non erano treni, ma carri di bestiame Ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa?! Ma dico! Dopo aver pagato il biglietto, per salire su un mezzo infernale, c'è gente che ha viaggiato seduti per terra!"

_**Aizram:**_"Un tempo era così, ma adesso per fortuna le cose sono cambiate! Almeno su questo tipo di treni…per una questione di sicurezza!….. Generale, ma lo sapete che stiamo viaggiando a una velocità di 300 Km/h? "

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, io non ho idea di che velocità Voi stiate parlando, e per sincerarmi io voglio aprire il finestrino."

_**Aizram:**_"Non potete Signore, i finestrini sono bloccati, potete solo guardare fuori ."

_**Generale:**_"Perché mai li hanno bloccati?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sarebbe troppo pericoloso aprirli, per via dell'alta velocità!"

_**Generale:**_"DUE PAZZE! ECCO COSA SIETE VOI,NON SIETE ALTRO CHE DUE PAZZE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sappiate Generale, che ogni secolo detiene le propri pazzie ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ora capisco perché Sassoin è venuto fuori in questo modo! Ma sentite che autrici irriverenti che mi tocca avere, o meglio sopportare!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ah ahahahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi sembra di ascoltare le snervanti risate di Sassoin!"

_**Aizram :**_"Terry, ormai manca poco, tra meno di mezz'ora saremo a Torino, poi da li prenderemo la metropolitana che ci porterà a Collegno."

_**Terry:**_"SaiAizram, non ci sono mai stata, sono contenta di conoscere la Contea del Generale ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, non capisco cosa abbiate da ridere?!"

_**Terry:**_"Penso ai Vostri eredi Generale, mi chiedo se somigliano a Voi, oppure all'affabile Andrè."

_**Generale:**_"Senza nulla togliere al caro Andrè, ma in tutta onestà spero che abbiano la tempra dei Jarjayes."

_**Terry:**_"SentitoAizram, tanti Augustin sparsi per l'Italia ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh! Ma si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Terry:**_"Ihihih lo saprete dopo Generale ih ihih ho in serbo per Voi una bella sorpresa ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Comincio davvero a temerVi, e pensare che non ho con me nemmeno la spada!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ah ahahah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh mio buon Dio, mi chiedo cosa ho fatto di male'!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ah ahahah …."

_**Stazione di Torino Porta Nuova**_

_**Generale:**_"Finalmente il terrore è terminato!

_**Aizram: **_"Siete il solito esagerato Generale, su scendiamo dal treno, adesso dobbiamo raggiungere la banchina della metropolitana!"

_**Generale:**_"Metropolitana? Un altro mezzo infernale ad alta velocità?"

_**Aizram: **_"Però! Generale, cominciate ad istruirVi! Chi l'avrebbe detto che avreste imparato cosa fosse l'alta velocità?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, comincio ad adattarmi al Vostro secolo!"

_**Passeggero:**_ "Permesso! ….. Per favore fateci passare, dobbiamo scendere!"

_**Generale:**_"Per bacco, ma quanta fretta hanno!"

_**Aizram:**_"E' ovvio Generale, molti di loro devono prendere altri mezzi per spostarsi, e i mezzi di trasporto non aspettano certo noi! Generale, sbrighiamoci!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, ma quanta fretta, ma dico, rilassatevi un poco, tutta questa fretta fa male!"

_**Aizram:"**_"Siamo in una grande città Generale, e non possiamo indugiare! … E poi non avete fretta di arrivare a Collegno?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si!"

_**Aizram:"**_"Muoviamoci, presto!"

_**Metropolitana di Torino – fermata di Porta Nuova**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Ci siamo, adesso dobbiamo scendere con la scala mobile. Presto scendiamo!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma dove? Questo ha tutta l'aria di una chiesa sconsacrata!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma no Generale, quale chiesa sconsacrata! Questa è una metropolitana, si trova nei sotterranei di Torino, su scendiamo per le scale!"

_**Generale:**_"COSA?! MA CHE SCALE E SCALE, NON VEDETE CHE SONO IN MOVIMENTO? Quale sortilegio le fa muovere?"

_**Aizram:"**_"Nessuno Signore, ricordate? Siamo nel ….."

_**Generale:**_"2018 ed è la tecnologia dei Vostri strani tempi! ….. Forse è meglio che non mi ponga più domande!"

_**Aizram:**_"Appunto venite senza fare storie!"

_**Generale:**_"No no! Non voglio!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale sbrigateVi che blocchiamo il traffico! Vedete che fila di gente che abbiamo dietro? Cosa volete, che Terry Vi spinga nuovamente per il .. forse è meglio che questa volta vi spinga e basta!"

_**Generale:**_"No no Vi prego donzelle io non …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram sei pronta?"

_**Aizram:"**_"Vai Terry!"

_**Generale:**_"Donzelle, Vi prego …. Noooo…"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco fatto, Generalone, un poco coraggio!"

_**Folla:**_ "Ah ahahahahah ah…."

_**Generale:**_"Ma si può sapere questa gente cosa ha da ridere? …. Be io non ho mai visto delle scale in movimento, e allora? Cosa c'è di strano?"

_**Passero:**_"Ehi ma tu da dove vieni, dal medioevo? Ah ahahah!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehi Voi cosa avete da ridere? Il Generale non è mai stata su una scala mobile, se è per questo nemmeno io ho mai visto nulla di simile! E allora? C'è poco da ridere!"

_**Generale:**_"Ben detto Madame, fateVi rispettare! … Che donna magnifica!"

_**Aizram:"**_"Io direi di aspettare di parlare così di Terry ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:**_"MadamigellaAizram, Vi prego non parlate in questo modo che mi mettete ansia!"

_**Aizram:**_"Eccoci arrivati! Siamo nelle viscere di Torino ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Che orribile risata! Mi sembra di ascoltare le risa di una megera."

_**Aizram:**_"Siete il solito esagerato Generale!"

_**Terry: **_"Uaoo! … Aizram … ma è stupefacente …. spettacolare! … E guarda com'è tutta illuminata!"

_**Generale:**_"Spettacolare?! Io direi pazzesco! Ho l'impressione di trovarmi in un tunnel senza uscita."

_**Aizram: **_"E' l'unica in italia, e la metro passa sotto la ferrovia."

_**Terry: **_"Ma è stupefacente Aizram!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ecco, ho fatto i biglietti, possiamo andare!"

_**Terry: **_"Non avrei mai immaginato che esistesse una cosa simile!"

_**Generale:**_"Nemmeno io Madame … Ve lo assicuro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahah Generale, siete diventato ironico ah ahah …. Pure Terry è stupita!"

_**Terry: **_" ….."

_**Aizram:"**_"Ecco sta arrivando!"

_**Terry: **_"Quanti vagoni!"

_**Aizram:**_"Lo sapete Generale, che questo mezzo di trasporto è senza autista?"

_**Generale:**_"COSA?! Volete dire che questa vettura non viene guidata da nessuno?!"

_**Aizram:"**_"Nessuno Generale, fa tutto da sola! … Adesso saliamo."

_**Generale:**_"No no .. Un momento! Mi stava bene il treno ad alta velocità. Per lo meno quello non si trovava in un tunnel sotterraneo, ma salire su questa diavoleria, senza che qualcuno la conduca proprio no! Mi rifiuto categoricamente!"

_**Aizram:**_"Su Generale, non abbiate timore! Siete sopravvissuto al TVG, e sopravivrete alla metropolitana! Entriamo!"

_**Generale:**_"COSA?! NON LO DITE NEMMENO PER SCHERZO! SAPPIATE CHE IO NON CI SALGO SOPRA!"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo che ci salirete … l'alternativa è farVi 12 Km a piedi!"

_**Generale:**_"Preferisco fare la strada a piedi!"

_**Aizram:**_"E' troppo lunga, e Voi siete troppo anziano per poterlo fare su su …"

_**Generale:**_"Ehi Ehi NON SONO ANZIANO, CHE SIA BEN CHIARO!

_**Aizram:**_"Avete una certa età … non potete negarlo! Se Oscar ha 33 anni …. Voi non potete essere giovane!"

_**Generale:**_"Be … io … veramente … e va bene ci salirò ma prima dovrò fare una preghiera! Permettete?"

_**Aizram:"**_Certo….in latino!"

_**Generale: "**_Invece la faccio in italiano, visto che conosco la vostra lingua!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ve lo concedo….."

_**Generale: **_"Oh mio Dio! Guardatemi Voi, mentre salgo su questo strano mezzo di trasporto. Certo avrei preferito la mia carrozza, o il mio cavallo, ma queste dannatissime arpie che Voi non so per quale motivo avete messo sul mio cammino, mi costringono a fare questo viaggio tanto distruttivo per la mia povera mente settecentesca. Vi prego assistetemi e datemi forza e coraggio. Amen!"

_**Aizram: "**_Avete finito?"

_**Generale:**_ " No! SIGNORE AIUTAMIIII!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma che fatica Terry! Questo è peggio di Incitatus, il mulo dei frati di Cluny! MUOVETEVI! Altrimenti resterete pizzicato tra le porte! Veloceee che suona già!"

_**Generale: **_"Ho detto che non voglio!"

_**Terry: "**_E MUOVETEMI SALITEFORZA! Ma Aizram, ma in questo caso non abbiamo la carota per il Generale, lo possiamo solo spingere ih ihihih … E MUOVETEMI SALITE! FORZA AIZRAM, SPINGIAMOLO DENTRO! UNO DUE E TREEE SPINGIAMOLO DENTRO! UNO DUE E TREEE …"

_**Aizram: **_" ouff….Che fatica, Terry!Su Generale, sedetevi qui, in prima fila, come i bambini! Su! Guardate che bello! Si vede tutta la galleria!"

_**Terry: **_"E pensare che dobbiamo fare la strada per il ritorno ih ihihih….. Però Aizram, devi riconoscere che sei un tantino dispettosa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Perché?"

_**Terry: **_"Mettere in prima fila un uomo del suo tempo! E poi … e poi in tutta onestà, la metropolitana sta prendendo velocità …. ANCH'IO COMINCIO AD AVERE PAURAAA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma è bellissimo, in prima fila! Sembra di essere sulle montagne russe!"

_**Terry: "**_INFATTIIII! MI SEMBRA DI STARE SULLE MONTAGNE RUSSE …. GENERALE AIUTOOO!"

_**Generale: **_"ANCH'IO HO PAURA MADAMEEE! AIUTOOOOO ….."

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahahahahah …."

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA COSA AVETE DA RIDERE? ANCHE LA VOSTRA AMICA STA URLANDO PER LA PAURA …..!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Terry ah ahahahah ….."

_**Generale**_: "MADAME … POSSIAMO SOSTENERCI SOLTANTO NOI DUE, NON VEDETE CHE MADAMIGELLA SI STA DIVERTENDO ALLE NOSTRE SPALLE?"

_**Terry: **_"AIZRAM! SMETTILA NON INFIERIRE! BASTA!"

_**Aizram**_:" Ah ahahah …"

_**Terry**_:"Generale Vi prego ABBRACCIATEMIII HO PAURAAAA!"

_**Generale: **_"MADAME PREGO … FATE DI ME Ciò CHE VOLETE …. ABBRACCIATEMIIII …ANCH'IO HO PAURAAAA!"

_**Terry: **_"GENERALE STRINGETEMI Più FORTEEE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahahah!"

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM …. SIETE UN'ARPIAA … VI STATE DIVERTENDO ALLE NOSTRE SPALLE …. SIETE DAVVERO IMPOSSIBILEEEE!"

_**Terry: **_"AIZRAM … PER UNA VOLTA DEBBO DARE RAGIONE AL GENERALE ….. SMETTILA DI RIDERE! ….. GENERALE ABBRACCIATEMI NON LASCIATEMI PIU'!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahahahah Generale, se lo sapesse Madame Marguerite che Vi abbracciate in quel modo con Terry? Non temete che al Vostro ritorno, Vi possa mandare nella stanza degli ospiti?"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, non è il momento di fare certe insinuazioni, ve lo proibiscono!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa avete Generale, vi si è abbassata la voce? Non urlate più? ah ahah … E tu Terry, se ti vedesse tuo marito che ti abbracci in quel modo con il Generale, non credi che ti farebbe una scenata di gelosia? Ih ihihih!"

_**Terry: **_"Smettila Aizram! … Il Generale ed io ci abbracciamo solo per sostenerci in questo brutto momento! … Mio marito, non ha alcun motivo di essere geloso!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahahah ….E stai ferma con quelle mani! Che il generale è sposato!E anche tu..."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, smettila di dire sciocchezze, e dimmi piuttosto, tra quanto tempo scenderemo dalla metropolitana?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ihih tra meno di dieci minuti ih ihih … però Terry, ti stai approfittando di un povero Generale spaventato ah ahah!"!"

_**Generale**_:"Madamigella, Vi ordino di smetterla con queste illazioni! … Madame … coraggio … ancora un po' e quest'incubo finirà!"

_**Terry: **_"lo spero Generale …. Lo spero …."

_**Aizram**_:"Ah ah ahahah …"

_**Terry:"**_Aizram … ridi pure, tanto poi ti faro vedere io!"

_**Aizram**_:"Ah ah ahahahah!"

_**Aizam:"**_Ah ah ahahah …. Siano arrivati

_**Generale:**_"OH Signore … finalmente siamo fuori da quel maledetto mezzo di trasporto!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, non posso darVi torto, anch'io me la sono davvero vista brutta! .. Ma preferisco non pensarci più!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ihihforza, adesso dobbiamo risalire con le scale mobili per prendere il bus ed arrivare a casa mia."

_**Generale: **_"Finalmente fuori dal tunnel, vediamo la luce del sole!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Terry da questa parte, dobbiamo raggiungere la fermata dei bus."

_**Fuori dalla stazione della Metropolitana**_

_**Lupin3:**_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lupin, tu qui? Che bella sorpresa!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Sapevo che sareste arrivati, sono venuta a prendervi, desidero accompagnarvi io a casa Aizram, sempre che non ti dispiaccia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Lupin, sei davvero gentile! Ma dimmi, come sapevi del nostro arrivo?"

_**Lupin3:**_"L'ho letto nel siparietto precedente, e dato che ero nei paraggi di Collegno, ho deciso di conoscere il nostro simpatico e amato Generale!"

_**Generale:**_" "Madame Lupin, prego per me è un onore conoscerVi … se permettete ….."

_**Lupin3:**_"Oh che bello! …. Generale anche il baciamano, che emozione! ….. Generale prego, accomodateVi in macchina! … Naturalmente Vi voglio accanto a me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi Lupin, e noi? Se lo hai dimenticato, anch'io e Terry dobbiamo venire con Voi, e guarda caso, dobbiamo andare a casa mia!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Si lo so Aizram, infatti, io verrò con voi, desidero scambiare qualche parola con il mio Generale, Voi se volete, potete salire sul sedile posteriore."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai sentito? Tra un po' Lupin ci lascia qui alla stazione, meglio affrettarci a salire, altrimenti dovremo prendere un bus."

_**Aizram: **_"Si Terry, saliamo subito in macchina, altrimenti ci toccherà aspettare il bus."

_**Generale:**_""Madame Lupin noto con piacere che anche Voi guidate l'automobile. Deduco che nel Vostro tempo tutte le donzelle lo sappiano fare."

_**Lupin3:**_"Certo Generale, per fortuna abbiamo la parità dei sessi! ….. Che bello Generale, scorrazzare con Voi per la città! .. Credetemi, per me è davvero un onore!"

_**Generale:**_""Madame prego, di questo passo mi farete arrossire."

_**Lupin3:**_"Ma no Generale, sono io quella che arrossisce per la Vostra ineguagliabile presenza."

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi Terry, ma sentili … ma dico, il Generale cosa farà mai alle sue lettrici?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma! Vai a capire! … Eppure, più da di matto e più conquista le donzelle ih ihih!"

_**Palazzo Aizram**_

_**Lupin3:**_"Siamo arrivati Generale, finalmente potrò sorseggiare una buona tazza di caffè con Voi! ….. Generale, prego scendete."

_**Aizram: **_"Un momento Lupin, se non ti dispiace, qui abito io, e se permetti faccio strada."

_**Lupin3:**_"Ma si certo Aizram, fai pure strada, se non ti infastidisce, vado al braccio del Generale."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma prego fa pure, Terry ed io non siamo affatto gelose."

_**Generale:**_"Prego Madame Lupin, Vi porgo il braccio andiamo pure!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehi Aizram, va beh che si incontrano perla prima volta, ma non credi che il Generale faccia troppe smancerie?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no Terry, lo sappiamo tutti che il nostro Generale, è un galantuomo! … Ehi Terry, comincia a sorgermi un dubbio!"

_**Terry: **_"Quale?"

_**Aizram: **_"Non sarai mica gelosa del Generale?"

_**Terry: **_"COSA?!Ma dico Aizram, che ti salta in testa? Io gelosa del Generale?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sai, poco fa te lo stringevi come se fosse un pezzo di antiquariato ah ahah!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram smettila per favore, ti ricordo, che se mi sono stretta in quel modo al Generale, è stata tutta per colpa tua!"

_**Aizram: **_"Colpa mia? E perché? Cosa ho fatto?"

_**Terry: **_"Come cosa hai fatto? Ma dico, se tu mi avessi avvertito a cosa sarei andata in contro, avrei preso il bus o il taxi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma su Terry, non ti facevo così fifona! E poi mettila così: sei stata sulle montagne russe a meno di due euro ah ahahah!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, ha ragione il Generale a chiamarti arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahah … Veramente il Generale, chiama anche te il questo modo ah ahahah! … Su entriamo che siamo arrivati! ….. Prego Lupin, Generale … Terry, benvenuti nella mia umile dimora!"

_**Terry: **_"Umile dimora Aizram? Io non direi, hai una casa stupenda!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma dai Terry non esagerare! …. Prego accommodateVi nel salotto. Generale intanto che io preparo il caffè Voi potete aprire le missive che sono sul tavolo!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella Aizram, ma le nostre ospiti non sono ancore arrivate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Arriveranno a breve, intanto vedo se sono già qui Oscar e Andrè! Come saprete, Fatacristallina e Sara2000 vogliono chiarire alcune cose con loro."

_**Generale:**_"Si lo so Madamigella."

_**Lupin3:**_"Cosa succede Generale?! Problemi?"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Lupin, diciamo che sono sorti delle equivoci per una semplice parola che Madame Fatacristallina ha pronunciato a mio genero, e sapete come è fatta mia figlia … lei è gelosissima di Andrè, e per poco non trapassava a fil di spada madame Fatacristallina!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Ma no Generale, sono sicurissimo che Fata non voleva dire nulla di male!"

_**Oscar:"**_L'ho compreso in seguito Madame Lupin …."

_**Lupin3:**_"Oscar, Andrè, che bello anche voi qui?! I miei personaggi del cuore sono qui, davanti a me! … Gli eroi della mia adolescenza! Sapeste quanto mi avete fatto sognare … e quanto mi avete fatto soffrire per il Vostro amore così tardivo!"

_**Oscar:**_"Si … lo so Madame Lupin, riconosco di averci messo un po' per capire che amavo Andrè!"

_**Andrè:**_"Un po' dici, mia amata Oscar? Io direi che ti ci sono voluti ben vent'anni prima che ti accorgessi del mio amore per te!"

_**Oscar:"**_Lo so Andrè, sono stata una sciocca, ma adesso è tutto passato, sono tua moglie, e presto avremo un figlio!"

_**Generale:**_"E che sia un maschio figlia mia, mi raccomando! E poi ho fatto anche un fioretto lo sai? Non strillerò più contro Sassoin, finché non sarà nato mio nipote!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si lo so Padre, Vi abbiamo visto in chiesa mentre eravate intento ad accendere quel cero, che era alto più di Voi!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Comunque Generale spero che in convento non accada come al bordello, ho constatato che Vostra figlia Josephine è davvero terribile!"

_**Generale:**_"Oh Madame Lupin, non fatemelo ricordare! Per tutta la notte, Sassoin ed io non abbiamo dormito. Quei due forsennati, urlavano come due assatanati! … Che imbarazzo per me che sono il padre, davanti a Sassoin poi! …. Che vergogna!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Non ci pensate più Generale, ormai è tutto passato! … Comunque Oscar, devi riconoscere che tuo padre ti adora, visto? Ti ha comprato anche dei cuscini, per renderti meno gravoso il viaggio!"

_**Generale:**_"Si certo Madame Lupin, so che mio padre mi vuole bene, ci tiene alla mia salute. È solo che adesso temo che diventi troppo apprensivo e mi soffochi con le sue attenzioni!"

_**Andrè:**_"Ma no Oscar, vedrai che il Generale non soffocherà te, ma me, Alain, Gerard, e tutti gli altri affinché esaudiamo tutti i tuoi desideri! Vero Generale? Ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Ben detto Andrè! Infatti tenetevi tutti a disposizione di mia figlia, voglio che non le manchi nulla!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Ben detto Generale, concordo appieno con Voi!"

_**Generale:**_""Grazie Madame Lupin!"

_**Sara – Fatacristallina: **_"Buona sera a tutti!"

_**Generale:**_""Buona sera! Prego donzelle, accomodateVi da questa parte!"

_**Aizram: **_"Però Terry, guarda il Generale come fa gli onori di casa nel mio palazzo, si sa destreggiare proprio bene ih ihih!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Fatacristallina, Madame Sara, che piacere rivederVi!

_**Sara:**_"Generale, e Voi tutti, ben ritrovati!"

_**Fatacristallina:"**_ Oscar, Andrè che piacere rivederVi."

_**Generale:**_"Madame!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_"Oscar ascoltami, io non volevo che tu equivocassi, vedi, io adoro Andrè, ma non è come pensi tu. Sappi che è stato il mio eroe romantico fin dalla mia adolescenza, e ho sofferto per lui, per il suo amore impossibile per te!"

_**Oscar:**_"lo so Madame, ho compreso le vostre parole in seguito, so che in voi non c'era alcuna malizia, tranquilla!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_"Grazie Oscar per aver compreso!"

_**Sara:**_ "Ehi Andrè Oscar, vogliamo tutti noi porgerVi i nostri auguri per il futuro nascituro."

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco qua una buona tazza di caffè per tutti! .. Terry scusami, dammi una mano!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo Aizram … ecco qua …. L'abbiamo tutti!"

_**Sara:**_"Visto che ci siamo tutti, permettetemi Signor Generale di fare gli auguri ai futuri genitori."

_**Generale:**_"Prego Madame Sara, fate pure!"

_**Sara:**_"Andrè Oscar, a nome di tutte le recensiste della Vostra storia, vi porgiamo i nostri migliori auguri!"

_**Andrè:**_"Grazie!"

_**Sara:**_"Auguri e …."

_**Generale:**_"Figlio maschio Madame, figlio maschio! … Auguri figlia mia, auguri Andrè ….. Salute a te mio piccolo François!"


	91. Chapter 91

**Preghiera e Raccoglimento**

_Buio….tutto buio…..freddo…terra fredda….una pietra…ruvida…..una scritta….una croce…freddo….poi dei suoni…..un corvo, il verso di un corvo….delle voci lontane…una luce….un albero…..secco…un rombo…un tuono…poi…...il cielo, scuro…..…..le nuvole, a creare strani disegni, un prato secco …..e lei, la sua voce…..i suoi occhi…..il cielo diventa luminoso….il suoi occhi azzurri…._

"Madamigella Oscar …"

"Girodelle! Vi ho già detto un'infinità di volte, che mi dovete chiamare Madame Oscar, anzi, preferirei che mi chiamaste Madame Grandièr!"

_Decisa, forte, determinata. Dritta, impettita. Due scintille negli occhi. Due lampi, due lame taglienti._

_Una camicia rosa, appena sbottonata, i pantaloni blu scuri, stretti, a fasciarla, un gilet blu, di un tono più chiaro rispetto ai pantaloni, calze bianche, scarpine…i capelli appena raccolti….è bellissima…Oscar è affascinante, bella, sensuale, femminile…Oscar….._

"Ma ….. ma Voi ormai siete una donna libera, Vostro marito non c'è più, rassegnateVi. Fin quando mi ignorerete?! Conoscete i miei sentimenti, io non posso vivere senza di Voi! … Mi siete entrata nella testa … nel cuore … Vi desidero con tutto me stesso …. "

"Girodelle, adesso basta! Smettetela! Ve l'ho già detto, dovete lasciarmi in pace, io appartengo ad Andrè, e nessun uomo potrà mai prendere il suo posto!"

_Oscar urla, decisa. Stringe i pugni, arrabbiata….ma cosa ci fa Girodelle con Oscar? Vostro marito non c'è più? Ma come…._

"Oscar .. non avete più vincoli, non vedo perché dovete punirVi in questo modo … perché volete rinunciare all'amore, Voi siete fatta per essere amata ….."

Vedo il suo sguardo: freddo e tagliente. Il mio Comandante, la mia tanto sospirata Oscar, non mi lascia finire, solleva il braccio, vedo la sua mano aprirsi, con rabbia, mi colpisce in pieno volto. Il mio viso si lascia colpire, non reagisco. Le sue parole sembrano tagliare le mie carni, sento un dolore lancinante, quando guardandomi negli occhi, quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri per cui bramo, mi sussurra appena:

"Girodelle, adesso avete davvero esagerato, non fateVi più vedere, mia figlia ed io non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno! E ADESSO SPARITE!"

"_Oscar! Mia figlia! Oscar!"_

"No! Non me ne vado, Voi dovete capire una volta per tutte che Vi amo! .. Vi prego accettatemi, vedrete, farò felice voi e Sophie! …. Ti farò felice … Te lo giuro!"

"Girodelle, vi proibisco di avvicinarVi!"

"No! … Non soltanto mi avvicino .. ma ti bacio, non resisto più, desidero baciarti …. Oscar .. ti amo da impazzire .. ti voglio …. ….. Ti prego baciami, ancora!"

"Oh Victor, anch'io Vi amo ….. ti amo da impazzire … baciami ti prego … baciami ancora ….."

"Avete dimenticato Vostro marito?"

"Si Victor … esisti solo tu per me … tu soltanto e nessun altro …"

_Oscar e Victor, abbracciati….i capelli mischiati, le mani intrecciate….le bocche…le loro bocche….le mani di Victor che scendono ad accarezzare la sua schiena, i suoi glutei….NO!_

"OSCARRR! … NOOOO NON FARLOO! NON VOGLIO CHE LO BACI NOOOOO!"

"Santo cielo! Andrè, figliolo cosa ti succede?! Svegliati Andrè! … Andrè! … E non stringerti a me in questo modo! Io non sono Oscar ma tuo suocero … svegliati Andrè!"

"Ti prego Oscar, non lasciarmi, non baciare Girodelle! ..NOOOO ….."

"ANDRE', ADESSO BASTA! TI ORDINO DI SVEGLIARTI, E DI NON STRINGERMI IN QUESTO MODO, NON LO SOPPORTO! TI HO ORDINATO DI SVEGLIARTIII!"

"Ge .. Generale … co .. cosa succede? .. perché urlate? Perché siete qui con me? Dov'è Oscar?"

Guardo il generale, sembra preoccupato…e cosa ci fa nel nostro letto, con la camicia da notte bianca ed un cappellino in testa?

"Calmati, calmati Andrè una domanda per volta!"

"Non vedo Oscar dov'è?"

Guardo mio genero, ha uno sguardo allucinato, è tutto sudato, con la camicia aperta sul petto, tutta appiccicata addosso, spettinato….

"Andrè, ma dove che vuoi che stia?! E' nella sua camera con Marianne! .. Ma si può sapere cosa ti succede? E poi, non vedo il motivo perché tu debba temere Girodelle, lui certo non è una minaccia per il tuo matrimonio!"

"Con .. Marianne? Perché è lì? Perché siete nel mio letto? Dove sono?"

"Santo cielo Andrè, possibile che tu stia ancora dormendo? Su su svegliati, adesso basta!"

"Signore io …. Io … credo di aver avuto un incuto …"

"Me ne sono accorto Andrè, mi hai quasi stritolato, per bacco che forza che hai! Se al mio posto ci fosse stata mia figlia, le avreste fatto male, e non solo a lei, ma anche a mio nipote!"

"Sophie!"

"Sophie? Ma quale Sophie! Vorrai dire François?!"

"François …"

"Ma vedi come sei conciato, sei tutto sudato! .. Vai a cambiarti, e asciugati i capelli, sono tutti bagnati!"

"Si .. Si .. Generale io … veramente … non capisco …. Non so cosa mi sia preso … ahi la testa che male! .. Sono confuso!"

"Lo vedo Andrè! Ma dico, come fai a dubitare di mia figlia, se muore d'amore per te?"

"Io veramente Signore …. Non lo so Signore cosa mi sia preso, è solo che ….."

"Ah! Figliolo, non voglio nemmeno pensare se nel letto con te ci fosse stata mia figlia, cosa sarebbe successo, e poi si può sapere cosa hai sognato?"

Vedo Andrè sedersi sul bordo del letto, è spaventato, irrequieto, confuso, con le mani si tiene la testa, è evidente che è in stato confusionario.

"Io …. Oscar baciava Girodelle ed io ….."

Andrè non parla più, a piedi nudi si precipita fuori dalla stanza, lasciando la porta aperta, e a passo marziale si precipita verso il corridoio, lo seguo, non vorrei che l'incubo che ha appena fatto, lo faccia reagire in maniera fortuna, Andrè ha indosso i pantaloni….io invece….ho solo la mia camicia leggera e la mia berretta da notte…..

"Dove vai Andrè?"

"Da mia moglie Signore!"

"Ma no Andrè, torna indietro! … Non vorrai che i frati ci vedano andare dalle donne e gridino allo scandalo! .. Torna indietro Andrè!"

"Non mi importa Generale, che urlino pure allo scandalo! .. Voglio vedere la mia Oscar, anche solo per un attimo!"

"Andrè, ti stai comportando da sciocco, torna indietro! Vuoi capire che stavi sognando?"

"Il mio non era un sogno Signore, ma un incubo!"

"Proprio perché era un incubo, vuoi tranquillizzarti, e tornare in camera?"

"Mi tranquillizzerò, solo dopo averla vista!"

"Andre, riconosco che sei più testardo di un mulo! .. Spero che mio nipote almeno in questo assomigli a me!"

"Sarebbe peggio Signore! .. Voi lo siete più di me e di mia moglie!"

"Andrè!"

"Sono dietro la porta di Oscar, poggio la mano sulla maniglia con forza, sento il Generale alle spalle che mi sussurra digrignando: "Andrè, fa piano! Non vorrei che spaventassi mia figlia, ricordati che sta aspettando mio nipote!"

Le parole del Generale mi riportano alla calma, riconosco che sono molto agitato per colpa dell'incubo. Apro delicatamente la maniglia, entro in punta di piedi nella stanza, il Generale è dietro di me, arresto il passo, la guardo,è bellissima, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, una mano sotto la guancia, girata su un fianco, le lunghe gambe piegate, in vista, bianche, la sua pelle liscia, il lenzuolo a coprirla appena sulla vita, i suoi piedi così perfetti, le dita di una mano a stringere il lenzuolo. Indossa solo una leggera camicia bianca, dorme beatamente accanto a Marianne, la vedo muoversi appena, sussurra: "Andrè …."

Mi chiama, come se sapesse che sono qui, con lei, in questa stanza.

Sento la mano del Generale sul braccio, mi guarda severo, e con un fil di voce mi dice appena: "Ti sei tranquillizzato? Possiamo andare?"

Non rispondo, non voglio che Oscar si svegli. Lasciamo la stanza in silenzio, tiro con molta delicatezza la porta e ci allontaniamo dal corridoio.

"Allora Andrè, sei più tranquillo adesso? … Ma si può sapere cosa ti ha preso? Cosa fai adesso, dubiti di mia figlia?"

"Assolutamente no Signore! Io non dubito di lei!"

"Allora perché quella reazione? E se hai sognato mia figlia baciarsi con Girodelle, vuol dire che temi che lui …."

"Signore, non potete negare che, qualche mese fa,il Maggiore ha chiesto la mano di Oscar!"

"E allora Andrè, cosa significa? E poi lo sai benissimo che Oscar non ha dato alcuna importanza a quella proposta di matrimonio, lei non l'ha preso nemmeno in considerazione! .. Hai dimenticato che brutta figura che ha fatto la nostra famiglia a casa del Generale Bouillè?"

"Vi .. Vi riferite al fatto che Oscar ha preso parte al ballo in uniforme?"

"Precisamente Andrè! E perché l'ha fatto?"

"Perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di sposarsi … Signore!"

"Lo vedi? Allora perché tutta questa ansia da parte tua?"

Vedo Andrè, ancora sconvolto, sedersi su una sedia accanto al tavolo, mi guarda e mi dice: "Signore avete ragione, io ho fatto semplice un incubo, e nient'altro ….. sono ancora sconvolto, ma …. Mi sta passando …"

"Andrè, dimmi in tutta sincerità, ma tu hai notato qualcosa di strano? Oppure non hai fiducia in tua moglie?"

"Ma no cosa dite Signore?! Oscar mi ama,mi ama molto …."

"Allora?"

"Signore, preferisco andare a dormire, sono stanco, ma prima vado a cambiarmi."

"E no! Un momento Andrè, non andare, adesso mi spieghi perché sei così combattuto?!"

"Signore, il Maggiore ama Oscar, chiunque lo capirebbe, basta vedere come la guarda, ed è ovvio che io ne sia geloso! .. Però è stupido da parte mia averne timore, dopotutto Girodelle non ha nessuna colpa dei sentimenti che prova … all'amore non c'è ragione che tenga .. io ne so qualcosa! … Però …."

"Però?!"

"Nulla Generale … vado ad asciugarmi, sono tutto bagnato …"

"Andrè, tu mi nascondi qualcosa, avanti parla! Non si ha un incubo così, senza un motivo, su parla! Ti ordino di parlare Andrè!"

"Signore, se ve lo dico, promettetemi, anzi, datemi la Vostra parola d'onore che non farete niente e non direte niente?!"

"Uhmm ….. Se vuoi che ti dia la mia parola d'onore, allora significa che la faccenda è grave!"

"No Signore, non è grave. È solo che …. Datemi la Vostra parola d'onore."

"E va bene Andrè, ti do la mia parola d'onore. Qualsiasi cosa che tu mi dirai, io non reagirò, fingerò di non sapere nulla! Soddisfatto?"

"Sissignore!"

"E adesso sfogati figliolo, dimmi cosa ti è successo."

"Vedete … quando siamo tornati dal villaggio, io mi stavo recando da Oscar per portarle i cuscini, ero in giardino, e l'ho vista in compagnia di Girodelle …"

"E allora?"

"Lui la guardava in modo strano …"

"Cioè?"

"Come un innamorato guarda la sua donna …"

"Cosa?! Ma Andrè, ne sei davvero sicuro?"

"Sissignore …."

"E lei? Cioè mia figlia?"

"L'ho vista trattarlo in modo molto freddo e credo che l'abbia trattato in malo modo …"

"Tu li hai sentiti?"

"No! E poi come potevo ascoltarli, erano distanti!"

"Non ti fidi di tua moglie?"

"Ma cosa dite Generale? Io non dubito dell'amore di Oscar per me, però ammetto di esse geloso … molto geloso."

Mi avvicino a mio genero, gli sorrido, gli dico: "Ascolta figliolo, anch'io, al posto tuo, avrei provato la medesima cosa, però adesso vedi di non pensarci più e vai a cambiarti! … Guarda come sei conciato, mi sembri un pulcino bagnato! … Andrè, sappi che ho deciso di fermarmi un altro giorno in convento per il semplice motivo che domani ricorre il primo mese dal vostro matrimonio. Porta mia figlia da qualche parte, magari mangiate al villaggio, una passeggiata … insomma vedi tu, sai, alle donne fa piacere che noi uomini ci ricordiamo di certe cose.E poi, vanno sempre corteggiate…..coccolate e vezzeggiate! Il matrimonio è una conquista, giorno per giorno. Non dimenticarlo mai."

"Sissignore."

"Però Andrè, mi raccomando, non prendete i cavalli, non fare stancare mia figlia, e soprattutto figliolo, non … si insomma mi hai capito."

"Cosa Signore?"

"Andrè, si insomma … è meglio se non la tocchi fisicamente, ho reso l'idea Andrè?"

"…"

"Cosa c'è figliolo, perché non parli?"

"Io Signore? … Veramente …."

"Andrè, è per il bene di mio nipote, e poi, non è la fine del mondo se ti trattieni da mia figlia, dopo tutto l'hai aspettata per vent'anni, quindi aspettarla adesso per qualche mese, non sarà la fine del mondo! .. Giusto Andrè?"

Sorrido appena e sussurro: "E' vero Signore! … L'ho aspettata per vent'anni …"

"Lo vedi Andrè?! Quindi per te non sarà difficile, visto che possiedi un autocontrollo invidiabile!"

"Ih ihih Sissignore, adesso se permettete vado a cambiarmi, anche se la camicia mi si è asciugata addosso."

"Andrè.."

"Sissignore?!"

"Voi siete sposati da appena un mese, questo significa che mio nipote è stato concepito almeno un mese prima dalle nozze, vero Andrè?"

"Ehm …. Signore … veramente ….."

"Hai finito di tentennare Andrè? .. Guarda che lo immaginavo già, e poi non dimenticare che appena tornati dalla missione, ti ho sorpreso nel letto di mia figlia! … Ma speravo almeno che tu, dopo quella volta, ti fossi astenuto, invece niente! Ma dico Andrè, io non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa simile da te!"

" ….."

"Ecco bravo, meglio che non parli, tanto le mie figlie, hanno tutte fatto a modo loro, tutte tranne una: Luisa! ….. Senti Andrè, chiuderò un occhio sulla faccenda, ma tu adesso, dovrai astenerti dal giacere con mia figlia, capito Andrè?"

"Sissignore, ho capito, e poi me lo avete già detto! .. E adesso posso andare finalmente a cambiarmi?"

"Si, vai a toglierti quella roba bagnata di dosso, e vedi di metterti l'anima in pace, tanto per Girodelle ho un piano, ho già pensato a come metterlo fuori gioco."

"Piano Signore?! Generale, Voi mi avete appena dato la Vostra parola d'onore che …"

"Si lo so Andrè, non gli dirò nulla, ma non ho dato la mia parola d'onore riguardo alla soluzione del problema."

"Non Vi capisco Signore!"

"Devo trovargli una donna, così si leverà dalla testa mia figlia!"

"Ma Signore cosa dite?"

"So benissimo cosa dico Andrè! .. Per caso, Sassoin non ha trovato moglie durante una missione? Beh adesso tocca a Girodelle, magari quando arriveremo a Torino, mi prodigherò per trovargliene una. Vedrai Andrè risolverò tutto io, sta tranquillo figliolo!"

"Ma Signore, come puòGirodelle pensare di sposarsi se …. Oddio, non voglio nemmeno pensarlo."

"Se ama tua moglie? Sei o no un uomo Andrè?"

"Cosa volete dire Signore?"

"Mi pare ovvio che prima o poi cercherà compagnia. Non penserai che tutti gli uomini pazientino vent'anni come hai fatto tu?! … Ih ihih … Però figliolo, riconosco che il tuo è davvero un bel primato, però alla fine sei riuscito a conquistare mia figlia! …. Quindi tornando al discorso di prima, adesso ricomincia a pazientare, non giacere più con Oscar, mi sono spiegato Andrè?"

"Perfettamente Signore!"

"Oh! Benissimo! E adesso va .. va Andrè, cerchiamo di dormire che si è fatto tardi!"

"Si vado Signore! …..

Sorrido e penso di stuzzicare mio suocero, gli dico: "Signore, posso farVi una domanda?"

"Ma certo dimmi pure."

"Con tutto il rispetto, Voi avete più anni di me, quindi, avete più esperienza al riguardo."

"A cosa ti riferisci ?"

"Al fatto di non … toccare più mia moglie, perché è in attesa di un figlio ….."

"Allora Andrè?"

"Signore, mi chiedevo, può davvero essere dannoso per mio figlio o per mia moglie?"

"Ehmm … Vedi Andrè, forse per Oscar no … ma per mio nipote …. Si!"

"Quindi Signore, anche Voi vi siete … astenuto con madame quando era in attesa delle Vostre figlie, vero Generale?"

"Ecco Andrè .. vedi …."

"Allora Generale?"

"Ssssi … Si Andrè …. Mi … sono astenuto dal farlo ecco!"

Guardo mio suocero…..è visibilmente in imbarazzo, secondo me, sta mentendo!

"Uhmm …. Comunque, chiederò a Charles, se anche lui si è astenuto con Joséphine!"

"Co .. Cosa?!"

"Sissignore, lo chiederò domani mattina anche a lui! … Oh, ma senza togliere nulla ai Vostri consigli naturalmente! …. Però Generale! … Non avrei mai pensato che Voi foste tanto resistente al fascino di Madame! .. Quindi, facendo i calcoli … sei figlie, equivalgono a sei anni di astinenza. Caspita! Allora Signore, in fatto di resistenza non sono l'unico a meritare un riconoscimento, lo meritereste anche Voi! …"

"Ehmm … ecco … io … si .. si, certo Andrè, e poi ricorda che diventare padre, ignifica sacrificio, e tu figliolo comincia a sacrificarti per tuo figlio! … E adesso cosa aspetta ancora?! Vai a cambiarti! Basta con le chiacchiere, su via!"

Sorrido appena, penso alle parole dette dal Generale: non devo toccare più mia moglie! ….. Forse il generale pensa davvero che sia fatto di pietra! …. Meglio non discutere con lui, tanto non ne vale la pena!

Meno male che Andrè si è deciso ad entrare nella toilette!.. Non ne potevo più di tutte queste domande. Ancora un'altra, e non sarei stato in grado di uscirne indenne! ….Ma dico, come avrei potuto resistere tanto a lungo senza avere mia moglie? Impossibile per me! …. Però Andrè è meglio che stia alla larga da mia figlia, voglio che mio nipote, rimanga indenne da qualsiasi pericolo. Già è sufficiente il lungo viaggio che la mia povera bambina sta affrontando, se poi ci si mette anche Andrè …. No no meglio che almeno lui non la stanchi! Andrè sta lontano da Oscar, lasciala in pace! … Però sono preoccupato, ha detto che parlerà con Charles, ma io domattina lo precederò. Dirò a mio genero di dire esattamente il contrario di quello che ha fatto con Joséphine! … Non voglio che Andrècapisca che ho esagerato, io desidero assicurarmi la salute del mio erede e nient'altro!

"Accidenti non riesco a dormire, mi manca il mio Charles, come faccio? Ma dico, siamo qui in convento, in un luogo tanto particolare, e noi siamo costretti a non dividere il letto, ma è mai possibile? Però che idea! … Non possiamo dividere il suo letto, perché con lui c'è Louis, ma nel mio c'è posto … eccome se ce n'è! … Basta non resisto, andrò da lui, gli dirò di venire a dormire in camera mia. Io questa occasione non voglio perdermela, ho fatto l'esperienza del bordello ed è stata magnifica, adesso voglio farlo qui in convento, e nessuno me lo impedirà! … E poi non so quando sarà la prossima volta che alloggeremo in una stanza.

Prendo in mano le mie ciabatte, e in punta di piedi mi aggiro per il corridoio. E' buio, la luce della notte rischiara appena il mio cammino. Passo prima davanti alla porta del maggiore, poi quella di mio padre ed infine eccomi dietro la porta di mio marito. Con un tocco leggero, giro la maniglia, entro senza fare rumore. Vedo Louis e Charles dormire profondamente,sono innanzi al letto, guardo mio marito, la mia mano sfiora il suo viso, sorride, crede di sognare, ma il mio tocco diventa più deciso, continuo a sfiorarlo … le gote .. il collo … lo accarezzo, vedo i suoi occhi schiudersi lentamente, mi guarda, sussulta, si tira su, sussurra: "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ti voglio!"

Ma è ovvio, secondo lui, cosa ci posso fare io qui? Io voglio mio marito! E non è mica un peccato, anzi! È un obbligo…..andate e moltiplicatevi! Ecco, a me la moltiplicazione piace molto!

Charles si alza delicatamente dal letto, per non svegliare Louis, mi prende per il braccio e mi allontana dal letto. Siamo davanti alla porta, mi sussurra appena: "Ti rendi conto di cosa fai? Se qualcuno ti vedessi qui, scoppierebbe uno scandalo! .. Tona subito in camera tua!"

"No Charles, io ti voglio … ti voglio qui!"

"Ma dico, sei pazza? Non mi è possibile accontentarti qui, ma ti rendi conto di dove ci troviamo"

"Certo che si! Proprio per questo desidero farlo adesso, quando ci capiterà più un'opportunità così? Ti prego Charles, accontentami! I fondo sei mio marito! … Allora? Farai questo per me?"

"E va bene, su andiamo!"

"Dove mi porti Charles?"

"In camera tua! .. Se non sbaglio non dividi il letto con nessuno."

"Ti sbagli Charles, adesso lo dividerò con te!"

Come è bella e maliziosa, la mia Joséphine! Sorride, sbatte le sue lunghe ciglia, scuote i suoi capelli, il loro profumo arriva fino alle mie narici, mi stuzzica…..ah…..mia moglie sa come prendermi!

Mi sono svegliata, ho sete, tanta sete! … Scendo delicatamente dal letto per non disturbare mia sorella Marianne, infilo le ciabatte, mi avvicino al tavolo, afferro la brocca, mi verso l'acqua.

Bevo un primo ed un secondo bicchiere, mi appresto per tornare a letto, quando all'improvviso ascolto degli strani movimenti provenire dal corridoio. Sono certa che non sono i passi dei frati, madi qualcuno che cammina furtivamente. Non mi fido, temo che ci possa essere qualche losca figura all'interno del convento, dopo tutto siamo in missione, può accadere di tutto! ….. Prima di addormentarmi, accanto al comodino, hoposato la mia spada, mi avvicino in tutta fretta, la impugno, lascio immediatamente le ciabatte e infilo le scarpe. Spalanco la porta,mi precipito fuori! Nella penombra distinguo appena due figure, punto la spada sul viso di uno dei due e digrigno: "Chiunque voi siate, presentatevi con il vostro grado, se non volete che vi faccia rimpiangere di essere nati!"

"Oh Santo cielo!No no, un momento, sta calma ….. Oscar siamo noi, metti giù la spada, ti prego non farci del male!"

"Joséphine?! Ma si può sapere cosa ci fai nel corridoio a quest'ora della notte?"

"Ti prego Oscar, abbassa la voce, non vorrai svegliare tutti?! Sono in compagnia di Charles!"

"Charles, ma si può sapere cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Oscar ti prego, hai dimenticato di abbassare la spada, lasciami spiegare! .. Vedi io e Joséphine, volevamo …. Beh si … insomma …... hai capito …"

"Joséphine, mi auguro che tu non faccia entrare Charles in camera tua?! Sai cosa accadrebbe se i frati Vi scoprissero?"

"Si .. si .. hai ragione Oscar, ti prometto che non andremo in camera mia …."

"Joséphine, nè in camera tua e nemmeno in un altro luogo che sia il convento! ….."

Mi sveglio, disturbata da un chiacchiericcio insistente proveniente dal corridoio, mi giro nel letto, e mi accorgo che accanto a me non c'è mia sorella Oscar. Temo che possa essersi sentita male! .. Scendo immediatamente dal letto, mi precipito per il corridoio, il chiacchiericcio diventa sempre più insistente,vedo tre figure, riconosco le voci, mi avvicino lentamente e sussurro appena: "Oscar, sei tu? Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Marianne cosa fai tu qui?"

"Ma come, cosa faccio?! Ho udito delle voci e mi sono piuttosto cosa fai qui? … Ma non sei sola, con te ci sono Marianne e Charles! …. Cosa succede?"

Joséphine, incalza: "Niente Marianne, non succede nulla, è solo che io e Charles …."

"Joséphine, spero che non ti venga in mente di commettere qualche follia! Siamo già fortunate che occupiamo un'ala della foresteria, ed è una fortuna che nessuno ci abbia ancora sentiti! Charles, torna in camera tua! Non vorrei che ci creaste dei problemi con i frati, vi ricordo che dobbiamo intrattenerci ancora un giorno, ci manca solo che ci buttino fuori per colpa vostra!"

"Tranquilla Marianne, Charles non entrerà in camera mia."

Oscar, ribatte: "Ne in camera tua e nemmeno da nessun'altra parte, capito Joséphine?"

"Si si Oscar, tranquilla, adesso Charles va via, vero caro?!"

"Lo spero! … Marianne torniamo in camera nostra, prima che qualcuno si accorga di noi."

Vedo le mie sorelle entrare nella loro stanza, chiudono la porta, Charles mi dice: "Joséphine, le tue sorelle hanno ragione, è meglio che torniamo ognuno nella propria stanza!"

"Tu sei matto Charles! Non ci pensare nemmeno! Desidero averti qui e ti avrò, che tu lo voglia o no!"

"Ma Joséphine, qualcuno potrebbe scoprirci, non sappiamo nemmeno se i frati hanno l'abitudine di fare le ronde, sai che i prelati hanno abitudini particolari."

"E' vero Charles, hai ragione! .. Tutto al più possono fare le loro ispezioni lungo i corridoi, ma non dentroalle scuderie! … Su vieni con me, ho un'idea!"

"Dove mi porti Joséphine?"

"Su dammi la mano e non fare rumore, e soprattutto sta zitto!"

"Tu sei pazza Joséphine!"

"Ti conosco Charles, non sei meno pazzo di me, su andiamo!"

Mia moglie mi prende per mano e mi trascina con forza, le sussurro divertito: "Non c'è dubbio, sei proprio una Jarjayes!"

"Vuoi dirmi elegantemente che sono prepotente?"

"Uhmm .. Diciamo appena! … Però riconosco che sei prepotentemente intrigante ah ahah!"

"Sta zitto Charles, non voglio che nessuno ci scopra! .. Non voglio che i miei progetti falliscano … taci e seguimi!"

"Agli ordini, mio Generale!"

Percorriamo il corridoio, nel più assoluto silenzio, mi conduce fuori la foresteria. Sinceramente, il suo coraggio, mi emoziona, non riesco a resistere e non mi tiro indietro, lo riconosco: mia moglie è folle, ma io lo sono ancora più di lei!"

Nel convento regna un silenzio assoluto, attraversiamo, l'ultimo tratto del corridoio, lo lasciamo e ci addentriamo nel retro del giardino per raggiungere le scuderie, dove è posteggiata la carrozza, Joséphine mi guarda e mi dice: "Su entriamo Charles, qui dentro va benissimo!"

"Nella carrozza?"

"Più precisamente, all'interno dell'Abbazia, dove predicano dei frati, in una scuderia. dentro una carrozza! … sei soddisfatto Charles? Ah ahah!"

"Tu … tu …. Sei piacevolmente pazza Joséphine!"

Non dico più nulla, osservo mia moglie, mi guarda con malizia, è bellissima, non resisto, mi avvento sulla sua bocca e la bacio, la spingo nella vettura, chiudo lo sportello. Le mie mani percorrono il suo splendido corpo, fasciato da una camicia danotte sottile e provocante, le slaccio appena il corsetto … non capisco più nulla, mi perdo nel suo profumo, dolce, nella sua pelle liscia, calda, morbida…lei è mia, ed io sono suo, perdutamente suo! …..

"Oscar, credi davvero che nostra sorella sia tornata in camera sua?"

"Lo spero Marianne! … Non vorrei che davvero che scoppi uno scandalo, qui in convento! … Sai, l'ultima volta che prendemmo parte a una missione, accadde una cosa simile ….."

"Cosa?"

"Alain conobbe Sabrina a Venezia e si sposarono, durante il viaggio di ritorno, chiedemmo asilo in un convento, a i frati, non dicemmo che nel gruppo c'erano delle donne, e Alain e Sabrina divisero la stanza, e puoi immaginare cosa accadde! …. Un frate entrò in camera e li vide in atteggiamenti inequivocabili!"

"Santo cielo Oscar, e cosa accade!"

"Puoi immaginare! …. Scoppiò uno scandalo, e nostro padre a ragion veduta, si adirò moltissimo con Alain! .. E questo fu uno dei motivi perché al nostro rientro, Alain spalò il letame per un mese!"

"Ah ah ah Oscar ti prego, ma che storia è questa? Povero Alain! .. Solo per questo motivo l'avete messo a spalare il letame? Non ci posso credere Oscar ah ahah!"

"Non è l'unica ragione Marianne, Alain ne combinò una dopo l'altra. In un'altra occasione, per correre dietro a una donna, fu derubato, e lo trovammo in una stanza quasi nudo e legato a letto."

"Ah ah ah .. Ti prego Oscar, se continui così, sono sicura che non riuscirò più a dormire ah ahah!"

"Già! Hai ragione Marianne, debbo ammettere che visto al di fuori, può sembrare divertente, ma per un soldato in missione è un atto gravissimo!"

"Però dai Oscar, chi per amore non ha fatto follie?! E Alain forse ne ha fatta qualcun in più … però, riconoscilo sorellina, è così divertente ah ahah!"

"Beh, con il senno di poi, devo darti ragione ah ahah …. Però su dai adesso è meglio dormire!"

"Ascolta Oscar, domani è ricorre il tuo primo mese di nozze, come pensi di trascorrere la giornata?"

"Be, io … veramente …"

"Su dai Oscar, nostro padre ha deciso che ci fermeremo al convento per un giorno, non vedo perché non dovresti approfittarne!"

"Ma io non so …"

"Senti Oscar, sai cosa dovreste fare tu e André?! Trascorrere tutto il giorno fuori, magari che ne so … prendete una stanza in una locanda e ….. rimanete tutto il giorno piacevolmente chiusi, ed uscite di lì a notte fonda!"

"Marianne! "

"Beh! Cosa c'è? .. Andrè non è per caso tuo marito, sbaglio?"

"Si … ma …"

"Oh senti Oscar, cerca di pensare meno, e domani dopo la colazione lasciate immediatamente questo posto, e andate a festeggiare! .. Voi due soli, che bello!"

"Si Marianne, hai ragione! Domani dirò ad Andrè di allontanarci di qui, per stare un po' per conto nostro!"

"Bene sorellina, adesso possiamo tornare a dormire! ….. Buona notte Oscar!"

"Buona notte Marianne … a domani!"

Mi giro e mi rigiro nel letto, non riesco a dormire … non faccio altro che pensare a quei splendidi e meravigliosi occhi azzurri … i suoi capelli biondi .. il suo profumo!... Come vorrei averla qui con me, stringerla, baciarla, renderla mia! ….. Mi sento di impazzire, non so come potrò andare avanti in questo modo. Ieri per poco non le dichiaravo il mio amore apertamente, anche se l'ha capito benissimo che io l'amo. Ma … non c'è dubbio, sono folle, un folle innamorato di una donna che appartiene ad un altro e nemmeno mi guarda! ….. Forse non mi rendo conto che è una donna sposata in attesa di un figlio! … Non è possibile! … Oh Signore, sono disperato, pazzo d'amore per lei, aiutami a superare questo difficile momento! ….. Scosto via il lenzuolo, mi alzo, sono arrabbiato con me stesso, mi sfilo velocemente la camicia, mi rivesto in tutta fretta, metto le scarpe e lascio la mia stanza, non ce la faccio più, questo luogo mi soffoca! ….. Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio deserto, non capisco più nulla, la foga, la disperazione, mi porta via, non so nemmeno io dove sto andando! .. Sono davvero impazzito, siamo in missione ed io non posso abbandonare il mio posto, eppure lo sto facendo, non sono lucido, lo riconosco! .. Nella mia testa c'è lei .. solamente lei, il mio splendido Comandante! … Ah! Oscar … sapessi quanto ti amo! Muoio d'amore per te, e tu nemmeno lo sai! …. Cammino senza sapere dove andare, finché una croce, che è posta d'innanzi a una vetrata, mi porta in me …. Sono davanti alla cappella del convento, decido di entrare … spalanco la porta a due mani, noto con piacere che non c'è nessuno! … Meglio .. non voglio vedere nessuno, voglio rimanere solo e affogare il mio dolore, qui davanti a questa Croce! … La guardo imperterrito, percorro la navata, durante il tragitto comincio a pregare.

"Oh Signore vi prego aiutatemi a dimenticare, non sopporto questa prova durissima a cui mi state sottoponendo, soffro come un animale ferito, so che non c'è rimedio per me … ma io Vi chiedo …. Aiutatemi a dimenticarla, non ce la faccio più! ….. Toglietemela dalla testa …. Da solo non ce la faccio … Aiutatemi … sono disperato …"

Sono dinanzi all'altare, credo che la mia testa sia davvero confusa, non capisco più nulla, mi inginocchio davanti al nostro Signore e continuo a pregare, fino a prostrarmi sul freddo marmo.

Continuo a pregare ….

Manca poco all'alba, sono sveglio da un pezzo, è mia abitudine farlo, sono già pronto per lasciare la stanza, ma prima guardo il letto, vedo Andrè dormire ancora! … Sussurro appena: "E' meglio che approfitti adesso figliolo, temo che nei prossimi giorni ci accamperemo in tenda senza sapere quando ci fermeremo in una locanda!"

…. Lascio la stanza e mi aggiro per i corridoi, per perlustrare i miei soldati nelle stanze. Voglio sincerarmi che siano tutti nei loro letti! …. Apro la prima stanza, vedo Sassoin e La Salle dormire profondamente. Riconosco che il soldato irriverente, sta davvero mettendo la testa a posto, almeno non corre più dietro alla prima gonnella che incontra! .. Meglio così, almeno non mi sarà difficile rispettare il fioretto che ho fatto! ….. Chiudo lentamente la porta e continuo con l'ispezione.

Un'altra porta più avanti, apro la camera dei miei generi …. Guardo …. Vedo solo Louis, sussurro: "Ma Charles, dov'è? … Forse nella toilette? …. Uhmm… meglio controllare! ….. Entro in camera senza premura, e a passo marziale faccio il mio ingresso in bagno, guardo … non c'è nessuno, mi sorge un dubbio …. Penso … no! Non voglio nemmeno pensarci! .. Guai a te Charles se ti sei intrufolato nella stanza di Joséphine! .. La pagheresti davvero cara!"

Esco dalla stanza, lasciando socchiusa la porta e a passo spedito, mi dirigo verso la foresteria, ma prima passo a controllare la camera del Maggiore, sono talmente arrabbiato che l'apro senza riserve …. Spalanco gli occhi all'inverosimile … nel letto non c'è nessuno! … Sussurro appena: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?" E' meglio controllare nella toilette, prima di pensare al peggio! … Entro, non c'è nessuno. Lascio la stanza, sono fuori di me,penso che è davvero faticoso gestire un reggimento improvvisato! Eppure è un soldato, e comportarsi in questo modo significa disobbedire a degli ordini! .. Ma se il Maggiore non mi fornirà un'ottima spiegazione, giuro che sarà punito! … Ma prima devo esattamente sapere cosa sta succedendo! ….. Continuo a percorrere il corridoio,a passo marziale, per raggiungere la stanza di mia figlia, il percorso mi impone di passare prima davanti alla cappella, sbircio appena, e vedo una figura stesa sul pavimento. Mi rendo immediatamente conto che l'uomo sdraiato sul freddo marmo non è un frate ma qualcuno di mia conoscenza! .. Mi avvicino, riconosco la chioma, è Girodelle, che è prostrato …. Dorme sul pavimento! … Non ci posso credere, sono incredulo a ciò che vedono i miei occhi!

Mi avvicino ancora, e la mia voce severa fa da eco: "Maggiore, si può sapere cosa fate disteso sul pavimento?"

Sento la voce del Generale rimbombare nelle mie orecchie, schiudo gli occhi, alzo il capo, mi osserva imperterrito, mi alzo timidamente, gli chiedo: "Signore … cosa succede?"

"Sono io che lo chiedo a voi! Si può sapere cosa fate qui? Perché dormite sul pavimento della cappella?"

"Signore … io …. Vedete ….."

"Sto aspettando Girodelle, avanti muovetevi!"

"Io … sono venuto qui a pregare e …. Mi sono addormentato!"

"Come? Voi venite a pregare nel cuore della notte e vi addormentate sul sacrale della chiesa? Ma si può sapere che storia è questa?"

"Signore io ….. sono venuto … per …. Ho i miei motivi … sono questioni personali!"

"Se si tratta di mia figlia, allora la faccenda riguarda anche me Maggiore! .. Allora? E' per lei che siete qui non è vero?"

" …."

"Avanti su parlate, sto aspettando!"

Per fortuna che nel momento in cui il Generale mi chiede il motivo della mia presenza nella cappella, entrano un gruppo di frati che sono venuti per ascoltare la messa del mattino, appena ci vedono ci dicono: "Bene figlioli! Ci fa piacere sapere che tra i nostri ospiti, ci sono dei buoni cristiani, che hanno l'abitudine di ascoltare messa alle prime luci dell'alba! Ma prego accomodiamoci, prendiamo posto tra i banchi e preghiamo!"

"Ma padre .. vedete .. noi .."

"Su fratelli accomodiamoci!"

I frati non ci danno la possibilità di parlare, che ci accompagnano tra i banchi e ci sussurrano: "E adesso cominciamo prima a recitare il rosario, e poi ascolteremo la Santa Messa! ….. In nomine Patris et Filii et SpiritusSancti ….."

"Girodelle ed io rispondiamo: "Amen …."

"_**A spasso nel tempo (Quinta parte)**_

_**A palazzo di Aizram – al castello (nome)**_

_**Protagonisti della storia: "Generale Augustin Francois Reynierde Jarjayes, Oscar Francois de Jarjayes , AndrèGrandier.**_

_**Personaggi intervenuti al siparietto: Aizram, Terry, Tetide e Lucciola.**_

_**Le missive lette di: Micol06, Terrioscar, Australia7 e Swimmila.**_

_**Auguriamo a tutti buon divertimento!**_

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, adesso che siamo rimasti soli, diteci, cosa ne pensate delle Signore che sono appena andate via?"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa volete che Vi dica madamigella! .. E' grazie a quelle donzelle che sono appena uscite da qui, che Voi …. Arpie, vi date da fare per farmene una dopo l'altra!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ahahahah …."

_**Generale:**_"Cosa avete Voi due da ridere in questo modo? Forse non è così?"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah .. Certo che è vero Generale! Ah ahah .. è per merito loro che io e Aizram, studiamo nuovi colpi di scena! Ah ahah"

_**Aizram:**_"A proposito Generale, Vi è piaciuto lo scherzetto che vi abbiamo fatto?"

_**Generale:**_"Quale Madamigella, visto che nel capitolo di oggi, ce ne sono di avvenimenti!"

_**Aizram:**_"Mi riferisco al fatto che di prima mattina, avete recitato il rosario e ascoltato la messa assieme a Girodelle. Sapete, il cappellone che è innamorato di Oscar ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Sccc… Vi prego madamigella, abbassate i toni per favore, non vorrei che Andrè ascoltasse, sapete, ho constatato che quel ragazzo è gelosissimo di Oscar!"

_**Aizram:**_"Oscar e Andrè erano impazienti di tornare nel loro tempo, sono sposini, e hanno bisogno di privacy!"

_**Generale:**_"Privacy? Cosa sarebbe …. La privacy?"

_**Aizram:**_"Intimità Signore! Forse Voi non siete stato giovane? Non sapete cosa significa rimanere soli?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si Madamigella, è solo che stasera ho detto ad Andrè che deve astenersi con mia figlia!"

_**Terry:**_"Ma questa è un'assurdità Generale! Come potete pretendere una cosa simile dagli sposini?"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Vi prego! .. Non vorrei che accadesse qualcosa a mio nipote, quindi io lo pretendo e basta!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahahah … Secondo voi Andrè non chiederà a Charles, se è vera la baggianata che gli avete raccontato? Lo credete davvero così broccolone?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, questa è un'altra faccenda di cui mi occuperò personalmente …"

_**Aizram:**_ "In che modo Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Proibirò a Charles di dire ad Andrè come vanno veramente le cose in questi casi! … Sempre che riesca a trovarlo, visto che stamane, l'ho cercato nella sua stanza e non l'ho trovato! … Ma io so dov'è!"

"_**Aizram:**_Secondo Voi, dove sarebbe Vostro Genero?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, ma secondo Voi dove potrebbe essere se non con mia figlia?! … Ah! Come è possibile che proprio una delle mie figlie, doveva assomigliare a mio zio Claud!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, non pensiamo a Joséphine, almeno in questo momento e riprendiamo il discorso che abbiamo interrotto!"

_**Generale:**_"Quale Madamigella?"

_**Aizram:**_"A proposito di Girodelle."  
_**Generale:**_"Dite pure …"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma secondo Voi, Andrè non ha motivo di essere geloso?"

_**Generale:**_"Beh .. si certo, però la mia bambina è innamorata di suo marito ….. quindi ….. Andrè non ha alcun motivo di esserlo! … Comunque a Girodelle, ci penserò io!"

_**Aizram:**_"In che modo Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Gli troverò una donzella adatto a lui! Magari bionda con gli occhi chiari … si ecco proprio così, almeno si innamora più in fretta e non sarò più costretto a cercarlo, magari prostrato sul marmo di una chiesa. Questa volta però non avrei mai immaginato una cosa simile dal bel cappellone!"

_**Aizram:**_"Umm.. Allora ci pensate Voi?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si! Tranquille, di Girodelle me ne occupo io! ….. Madamigella, debbo chiederVi una cortesia ... Che imbarazzo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma no, dite pure Generale, cosa c'è?"

_**Generale:**_"Vedete … avrei bisogno ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Bisogno di cosa Generale, su parlate non preoccupateVi, parlate pure!"

_**Generale:**_"Vedete, ho bisogno della … Vostra strana poltrona con il buco."

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ih .. Ma si certo Generale, prego accomodateVi da questa parte!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, io intanto ordino delle pizze, almeno mangiamo qualcosa prima di recarci a palazzo Jarjayes!"

_**Aizram:**_"Si certo Terry, fa pure! Io accompagno il Generale in bagno!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ihih …"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa avete da ridere madamigella?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehmm .. Scusate generale ma .. è la seconda volta che Vi accompagno alla toilette ."

_**Generale:**_"Non me lo ricordate Madamigella, che quell'imbecillone di Sassoin, si è permesso di fare certe insinuazioni, che mi hanno mandato su tutte le furie! .. Ah Ma comunque, io l'avevo immediatamente capito che fosse un nipotastro di Sassoin, stesso portamento, stessa imbecillità di suo nonno! … Non c'è dubbio, buon sangue non mente! … Prego madamigella, per dove andiamo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Da questa parte Signore, prego!"

_**Generale:**_"Grazie Madamigella!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, hanno suonato alla porta, ti dispiace aprire?"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che no, adesso vado!"

_**Ragazzo:**_"Buona sera Signora, ecco qua le pizze che avete ordinato!"

_**Terry:**_"Oltre alle pizze, hai portato quello che ti ho chiesto?"

_**Ragazzo:**_"Certo Signora, ecco la bottiglia! … E' il miglior spumante che ho trovato nei paraggi."

_**Terry:**_"Grazie, sei stato davvero gentile! …. Dimmi quant'è?"

_**Ragazzo:**_"In tutto, fa quarantadue euro."

_**Terry:**_"Ecco tieni."

_**Ragazzo:**_"Un momento che do il resto."

_**Terry:**_"No! Tienilo pure."

_**Ragazzo:**_"Grazie Signora, e buona serata!"

_**Terry:**_"Buona serata a te."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry chi era?"

_**Terry:**_"Il ragazzo delle pizze Aizram! .. Sto apparecchiando il tavolo! Aizram, dove sono i bicchieri?"

_**Aizram:**_"Sopra il lavello!"

_**Terry:**_ "Adesso li prendo! …..Ecco fatto .. E' tutto prontoAizram, credo che adesso non manchi più nulla! il Generale è ancora in bagno?"

_**Aizram:**_"Credo di si."

_**Generale:"**_Sono qui donzelle!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry e quella bottiglia?"

_**Terry:**_"Oh l'ho presa per brindare."

_**Aizram:**_"Brindare cosa Terry?"

_**Terry:**_"Se non sbaglio il tuo Compleanno non è ancora passato, quindi, per l'occasione il brindisi non può mancare."

_**Aizram:**_"Oh Terry mi commuovi … grazie!"

_**Terry:**_"Per così poco?"

"Madamigella Aizram, non ne sapevo nulla, permettetemi di porgeVi i miei auguri!"

_**Aizram:**_"Grazie Generale, dopo tutto riconosco che siete un uomo amabile!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihihih…"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, cos'hai da ridere?"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, il Generale, prima ti da dell'arpia e poi ti fa il baciamano, io lo trovo così buffo ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Terry prego! .. Sono due cose ben distinte e separate! E poi almeno per l'occasione non ho voglia di discutere sulle vostre malefatte!"

_**Terry:**_"Ben detto Generale, condivido ciò che avete appena detto, e adesso, è arrivato il momento di assaporare la pizza."

_**Generale: "**_Pizza? Che cosa sarebbe?"

_**Terry:**_"Umm … buonissima Generale, assaggiatela, vedrete quanto è buona! E poi ho chiesto la Margherita."

_**Generale:**_"La Margherita?"

_**Terry:**_"Si il nome le è stato dato in onore della regina Margherita di Napoli."

_**Generale:**_"Ma! Dare il nome di una sovrana, a una … pizza! Madamigelle, solo nel vostro strano secolo accadono certe cose!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale diteci com'è?!"

_**Generale:**_" Però .. davvero gustosa! …. Non ho mai assaggiato una pietanza così …. Buona!"

_**Aizram:**_"Almeno su qualcosa concordiamo Generale!

_**Terry:**_"E adesso è giunto il momento di stappare la bottiglia! Generale, stavolta niente bevanda francese, ma prettamente vino italiano: un buonissimo spumante! … Dai Aizram, tocca a te aprire la bottiglia."

_**Aizram:**_"Io Terry?"

_**Terry:**_" Si certo, sei tu la festeggiata, l'onore a te! … Dai Aizram … attenta a non colpire il nostro Generale …"

_**Aizram:**_"Uno .. due .. e tre! … Bottiglia stappata!"

_**Terry:**_"Buon Compleanno Aizram!"

_**Generale:"**_"Ops … Chissà perché, immaginavo già che il tappo avrebbe colpito me!"

_**Aizram:**_" Generale, questa volta, non era premeditato ah ahah!"

_**Generale:"**_"Donzelle, siete davvero terribili!"

_**Terry:**_"Su Generale, prendete il bicchiere, facciamo un brindisi ad Aizram! ….. Amica mia ti auguro ancora una volta buon Compleanno!"

_**Aizram:**_"Grazie, Terry!"

_**Generale:"**_"Madamigella, anch'io voglio unirmi a madame Arpia … Buon Compleanno Madamigella Aizram!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ancora grazie Generale!"

_**Generale:"**_"Umm … debbo dire che il vino italiano non è per niente male!"

_**Aizram:**_"Quello che avete appena assaggiato si chiama spumante."

_**Generale:**_"Davvero buono!"

_**Generale:**_"Donzelle, prima di recarci al mio palazzo, vorrei rispondere a qualche missiva."

_**Aizram:**_"Sissignore adesso vado a prenderle."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, sapete che Vi hanno scritto due nuove lettrici?"

_**Generale:"**_"Davvero? .. Mi fa piacere, di chi si tratta?"

_**Terry:**_"Leggerete i loro nomi Voi stesso, Aizram è andata a prendere la posta."

_**Aizram:**_"Eccole qua!"

_**Generale:**_"Come sempre sono numerose, non credo che riuscirò a leggerle tutte! … A palazzo mi aspettano Madame Lucciola e Madame Tetide.""

_**Aizram:**_"Non importa, leggerete quelle che potrete!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, comincia a diventare buio, avete qualche candela per illuminare la stanza?"

_**Aizram:**_"Candele Generale? Ma certo, però sono candele un po' particolari!…... Ecco fatto! (clic)

_**Generale:"**_"Santo cielo! ... cos'è quel .. quel ... mostro?"

_**Aizram:**_"Il mio lampadario …... generale!"

_**Generale:"**_Dove lo avete pescato? Da quale inferno arriva? Ma quanto è luminoso! … Ma dico … le candele non ci sono .. e tutta questa luce?"

_**Aizram:**_"Niente candele …. è la magia nostro tempo."

_**Generale:**_" COSA?!PREGO,SPIEGATEVI!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ecco, generale! Basta un clic., si preme un bottone, e via! Ecco la luce! Comodo, vero?"

_**Generale:"**_"NON è POSSIBILE, DOVE SONO FINITI I CANDELIERI DI UN TEMPO!"

_**Aizram:**_"I candelieri? Ecco …. nei negozi di antiquariato …...forse …. o nei musei!"

_**Generale:"**_"MADAMIGELLA COME SI è ILLUMINATO?"

_**Terry:**_"Magia Generale …. dite sempre che siamo delle streghe …... ih ihih!"

_**Generale:"**_"Infatti lo siete ! Non è possibile, avete illuminato la stanza con un ... clic? Ma come?"

_**Aizram:**_"Si chiama corrente elettrica …. oh, ma è troppo complesso da spiegare!"

_**Generale:**_"ARG! Santo cielo un buco nel soffitto! Ma dico Voi .. voi fate i bisogni lassù?"

_**Aizram:**_"No! ... Ma …. dove lo vedete un buco nel soffitto?"

_**Generale:**_"Quel .. aggeggio ha un buco Madamigella!"

_**Aizram:**_"Anche ai vostri tempi, c'erano i lampadari...sole che usavate le candele! Non mi pare Generale ….. secondo me, avete bisogno di un bel paio di occhiali!"

_**Generale:"**_"NOOO! ... Io .. Io ... Adesso basta! E' meglio sorvolare! Tanto ho capito che il Vostro tempo è davvero complicato e .. indiavolato, visto i mezzi di trasporti che avete!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale ecco qua le Vostre missive!"

_**Generale:"**_"Voglio aprire le missive delle nuove donzelle! ….. Vediamo chi sono! … Mittente: Micol 06 e l'altra è … Ma come Madame Terry, adesso anche Voi mi scrivete?"

_**Terry:**_"Io? No Signore! Io non Vi ho scritto alcuna lettera!"

_**Generale:"**_"Ma no! .. Io leggo benissimo! .. Qui è scritto: Terrioscar ….."

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahah .. Ma no Generale! … Lei è Terri, "quella" con la "i" Io sono "quella" con la "y" ah ahah …"

_**Generale:"**_"Ma dico madame, Vi state forse burlando di me?"

_**Terry:**_"No Generale ih ihih .. a dire in vero, all'inizio c'è stata un po' di confusione sulla "i" e la "y" ma poi è stato tutto chiarito! … Mi sono spiegata Generale?"

_**Generale:"**_"Si certo Madame, sinceramente cominciavo a preoccuparmi …"

_**Terry:**_"Perché Generale?"

_**Generale:"**_"Perché come arpia già bastate Voi! Temevo che fosse il Vostro ennesimo scherzo messo in atto da … Voi due, donzelle dispettose!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahah … No .. no Generale, è tutto a posto, non preoccupateVi! … .. Dilemma chiarito ah ahah!"

_**Generale:"**_"Che sollievo! … Bene, adesso leggo cosa scrive la donzella ….. dunque ….."

_**Terry:**_"Su avanti Generale, non fateci stare sulle spine!"

_**Generale:"**_"Madame Terry, prego calmateVi, lasciatemi rispondere alla Vostra collega!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihih Si certo Generale, fate pure ih ihih!"

_**Generale:"**_"Dunque Madame Terri, forse è meglio distinguerla come Donzella Terri, così non faccio alcuna confusione! … Dicevo, Donzella Terri dice che …

_**Terry:**_"Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale:"**_"Ascoltate, la Donzella dice: "Avete una fantasia senza fine" .. Naturalmente si riferisce a Voi! …. Concordo con Voi Donzella Terri! Queste due arpie, me ne fanno una dopo l'altra! .. Scivoloni a non finire, Vi assicuro donzella, che mi ritrovo lividi dappertutto! ….. Poi vediamo cosa dice ….. Che L'amore tra Andrè è mia figlia è sempre al centro della storia! … Ovvio Donzella Terri, altrimenti, come potrebbero darmi un esercito di nipoti? Io ne voglio tantissimi, quindi debbono amarsi … sempre, ovunque, e dappertutto ! E' questo è un ordine! … Vero Madamigella Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Naturalmente!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo Generale, è l'unica cosa che concordiamo con Voi! Oscar e Andrè nella nostra storia e in quelle future, dovranno amarsi, senza che mai nessuno interferisca!"

_**Generale: **_"Brave Donzelle così si parla! Voglio che la Vostra epoca sia sommersa dai Jarjayes!"

_**Aizram:**_"Su Generale, adesso non esagerate!"

_**Generale:**_"Non esagero affatto, è quello che auguro alla mia discendenza! … Adesso proseguo con la missiva! … Ah questa me l'aspettavo!"

_**Terry:**_"Cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"La Donzella, parla di me e di Sassoin, dice che riuscite sempre a creare delle … strane situazioni! … Ma si capisce Donzella Terri! ..Ma se le due assatanate, non inventassero situazioni irriverenti, le mie lettrici come si divertirebbero?! … Quindi .. ahimè, sono una povera vittima nelle loro mani!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, suvvia, ho l'impressione che Voi soffriate di vittimismo!"

_**Generale:**_"Prego Madame, io non faccio la vittima, anzi, Voi lo sapete benissimo che sono un soldato che non è abituato a lamentarsi mai!"

_**Aizram:**_"Forse quando siete con il Vostro reggimento, ma non certo quando siete con me e Terry."

_**Generale:"**_"Madamigella, meglio lasciar stare."

_**Aizram:**_"Forse è meglio Generale! …. Prego continuate!"

_**Generale:**_"La Donzella Terri, si domanda, cosa vi inventerete ancora! …. Madame, questo me lo chiedo anch'io, e giuro che quando ci penso, mi assale un certo il timore … speriamo bene! … anzi, pregate per me, con queste due non si può mai sapere! … Continuo ….. " L'amore di Oscar e Andrè è sempre al centro di ogni passaggio, ma riesci a creare situazioni con Alain e il Generale sempre nuove e avvincenti ….. cosa ti inventerai ancora? … Ah ahhah! … Vi ringrazio per le Vostre missive Donzella Terri, spero di riceverne altre ah ahah! …. E adesso leggo l'altra, della nuova donzella! …. Ecco qua la missiva di Madamigella Micol …. Però che bel nome!"

_**Terry:**_ "Vi piace Generale?"

_**Generale:"**_"Si, mi da di francese, è molto bello!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, avete finito di adulare la signorina?"

_**Generale: **_"Signorina? …. Ah già è vero! Voi, in Italia, le chiamate così le madamigelle! …. Vediamo cosa mi scrive la donzella …. Ummm ….."

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa avete Generale, perché siete così silenzioso?"

_**Generale:**_ "La donzelletta dice che è felice di aver trovato una storia del genere, e dice che ad ogni capitolo, muore dalle risate! … Ma dico madamigella Micol, forse sono un buffone? … Però ammetto che queste due arpie, hanno fatto di me un attore comico, cosa posso farci? Nulla sono nelle loro mani! Ascoltate donzella, se mai conoscete una delle due autrici scalmanate, perché non le scrivete in privato, e la convincete a desistere di farmi dispetti, ovvero di farmi arrabbiare? Vi assicuro dolcissima donzelletta, io non ne posso più! …!

_**Aizram:**_ "Oh Terry, sempre la stessa storia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si Aizram, fa la vittima, soprattutto quando gli scrivono le nuove lettrici ih ihih!"

_**Generale:"**_ "Povero me, ma cosa mi tocca ascoltare! ….. Vi prego Donzelle, lasciatemi finire di leggere."

_**Aizram:**_ "Prego Generale, continuate."

_**Generale:"**_ "Ma cosa devo continuare?! Io preferirei sorvolare!"

_**Terry:**_ "E per quale ragione vorreste sorvolare?"

_**Generale:"**_ "Perché madamigella Micol, si raccomanda a Voi arpie di continuare così! … Ma dico dolce donzelletta, è proprio il caso di incitare queste streghe a cospirare contro di me? Io non ci credo, che una madamigella con il Vostro nome, inciti queste due assatanate contro di me! No, mi rifiuto!"

_**Aizram**_: "Generale, non dimenticate che avete appena brindato con noi, e Voi adesso cosa fate? Ci trattate in questo modo?!"

_**Generale:"**_ "Madamigella Aizram, Vi prego non assillatemi più, ho tantissimi problemi di cui occuparmi! … Comunque, dolcissima Micol, nonostante che abbiate incitato le due scrittrici improvvisate, a tramare ancora contro di me, voglio invitarVi a scrivere a ancora, e spero che le Vostre missive, d'ora in avanti, siano indirizzate a me e non alle arpie! .. Vi ringrazio e alla prossima!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi Terry, ma non ti sembra che il nostro Generale, sia un vero e proprio Show man?"

_**Terry:**_ "IhihihAizram, verissimo!"

_**Generale:**_"Show man? Si può sapere cosa significa?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Che siete un uomo di spettacolo ah ahah!"

_**Generale:"**_ "Oh Basta! E' meglio che apra un'altra missiva! …. Questa è ….. Gulp! …."

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa avete Generale, cos'è quella faccia?"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco lo sapevo le immancabili missive della Gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Australia?! Che bello! Su leggete , Vi prego!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si si Generale, Vi prego aprite! Lo sapete che quando Australia ci scrive noi ci divertiamo un mondo!"

_**Generale:**_"E ci credo madame, non colpisce mica Voi! … Chissà questa volta che strani aggettivi avrà usato contro di me!"

_**Terry:**_ "Su Generale non Vi fate pregare, su forza!"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento! Ma quanta fretta! ….. Ummm …. Mi trema la mano solo all'idea di aprirla."

_**Terry**_: "Ma che Generale che siete, adesso Vi trema anche la mano?!"

_**Generale**_:"Sono un Generale, che viene continuamente attaccato da una donzella squinternata! …. Oh Questa è bella!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa avete Generale?"

_**Generale**_: "La Gattaccia, consiglia a Girodelle di comprare un cero e chiedere aiuto a nostro signore! .. Ecco perché stamattina lo trovato prostrato sul sacrale della chiesa, e per di più addormentato! Evidentemente, madamigella Australia, gli avrà scritto e consigliato di andare a pregare, magari affinché si tolga dalla testa mia figlia! … Però Madamigella Australia, spera che Girodelle si lasci irretire da qualche italiana! .. Statene certa madamigella rinsecchita, al Maggiore ci penserò io, gli troverò una bella donzella italiana, e magari gli dia tanti di quei figli, che non avrà più mondo di pensare alla mia bambina! ….. Donzelle, la Vostra amica, vi chiedete di aver pietà del capellone, Voi che ne pensate?"

_**Terry:**_ "Noi Generale? Ma se avete deciso di trovargli moglie! .. A noi sta bene, quindi buona caccia italiana ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un altro compito da assolvere! .. E va beh, mi darò da fare! ….. Gulp! …."

_**Aizram**_: "Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Australia, si auspica che Voi scriviate altri cinquecento e dieci capitoli! Ma dico, è forse impazzita? Assolutamente no! Io non sono affatto d'accordo! Quanti lividi dovrò procurarmi ancora? .. Ascoltate gattaccia, io credevo che le due autrici dispettose fossero fuori di testa, ma secondo me, Voi lo siete ancora di più! Cos'altro volete che mi accada ancora? Questo è il novantesimo capitolo, e sto impazzendo, figuriamoci con altri cinquecent ….. no no e NO! Capito?! E Voi due, Vi ordino di non darle ascolto!"

_**Aizram e Terry:"**_Ah ah ahah ah!"

_**Generale:"**_Sentite cos'altro scrive: dice di portarmi in aereo e che non capisce, perché le altre dame stravedono per me! …. Ma dico, cosa avrei di sbagliato? Evidentemente, se le altre donzelle mi trovano simpatico e affascinante, e perché lo sono! Ma guarda! .. Possibile che questa Donzella debba sindacare su tutto! …. A proposito Autrici, cos'è un aereo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ahahahah … lo scoprirete presto Generale ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi Terry, che non ti venga nulla del genere in mente, tu sai che ho paura degli aerei!"

_**Terry:**_ "E allora? Anch'io ho paura di volare, ma non significa che non lo prenderemo! Ah ahahah"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma per andare dove?"

_**Terry:**_ "In Puglia amica mia! Voglio che entrambi conosciate le bellezze dei mie luoghi!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E dobbiamo prendere l'aereo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certamente! Altrimenti ci impiegheremmo molto tempo per arrivarci, invece così, in men che non si dica saremo a casa mia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non ci pensare per niente, io non prendo nessun aereo: ho paura!"

_**Terry:**_ "Uff! Aizram, mettila così: è il tuo regalo di compleanno, e non puoi rifiutare!"

_**Aizram:**_ "MA IO HO PAURA, VUOI CAPIRE?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ahahah Anch'io ho paura, come avevo paura della metropolitana, ma ci sono salita lo stesso ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, perché discutete? E poi, si può sapere cos'è questo aereo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ahahah lo scoprirete con noi! Ih ihih Sarà certamente divertente, visto che nessuno di noi tre non l'ha mai preso ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "TERRYYY SEI UN'ARPIAAA!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ihih lo so Aizram, me lo ricorda costantemente il generale ah ahahah!"

_**Generale**_: "Se siete d'accordo donzelle, apro l'ultima missiva, quella della Contessa Swimmila, tanto con le altre donzelle, ci ho parlato personalmente! E poi ci rechiamo a palazzo, non vorrei che Madame Lucciola e Madame Tetide, arrivassero prima di noi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Tranquillo Generale, abbiamo ancora qualche minuto e poi andiamo."

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, dunque, vediamo cosa scrive la Contessa! ….. Ne ero certo Contessa che Vi sareste afflitta per me … E si lo so! Trovarmi a capo di un manipolo di matti, non è certo piacevole, ma cosa ci posso fare? Sono i soldati migliori che l'esercito francese dispone. Però riconosco che il sistema di Sassoin è stato davvero ingegnoso, altrimenti quel mulo sfaticato a quest'ora era ancora al villaggio, sdraiato a terra! …. Oh per bacco Contessa .. Grazie! Anche Voi avete acceso un cero affinché nasca il mio Francois? Oh il Conte Vostro marito, ha una degna sposa al suo fianco! Vi prego porgetegli i miei saluti, e ditegli che quanto prima, avrei l'onore di rivederlo, e adesso, Vi saluto, debbo correre al mio palazzo. A presto Contessa, spero di ricevere tante altre missive!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, avete finito di fare il farfallone con le Vostre lettrici?"

_**Generale**_: "Come prego?! Madame, quando volete, sapete essere pungente! RicordateVi che qualche ora fa, eravate stretta a me!"

_**Terry:**_ "E allora Generale? La mia era solo paura, e poi se non ricordo male, anche Voi mi avete abbracciato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi basta Voi due, si sta facendo davvero tardi, vogliamo recarci a palazzo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Donzella, andiamo, ma calmateVi per favore!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Se non l'avete ancora capito Generale … IO SONO CALMISSIMA!"

_**Terry:**_"A si? E allora perché stai urlando? Forse stai pensando all'aereo che prenderemo domani mattina? Ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram: **_"BASTA TERRY! ANDIAMO!"

_**Terry:"**_Ih ih ih Si andiamo Aizram ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, quando fai così non ti sopporto!"

_**Terry:**_ "E' probabile Aizram, ma le vere amiche, sopportano anche i difetti dell'altra ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "ARG ….."

_**Terry:**_ "Ihihihih!"

_**Generale**_: "Date l'impressione di essere due fanciulle! E poi cosa sarà mai questo aereo?! Non credo che sia peggio del mezzo che ci ha terrorizzato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "A si? Ne siete proprio sicuro Generale?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ahahah .. Andiamo ah ahah!"

_**Castello Provana di Collegno**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Eccoci arrivati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Però! … Debbo dire anche a distanza di tempo è ben curato!

_**Aizram**_: "E' tutto merito dei Vostri nipoti, anche se ci risiedono solamente alcuni mesi dell'anno, è ben curato. Su entriamo!"

_**Generale:"**_Madamigella, poi me li presenterete vero?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Generale, Vi ho detto che sono miei amici!"

_**All'interno del Castello **_

_**Aizram:**_ "Allora che ne dite?"

_**Generale:**_"E' tenuto perfettamente, non c'è che dire! … Ops … Ma qui ci sono alcuni quadri che appartengono alla mia famiglia! .. Come mai si trovano qui?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, Voi forse dimenticate che questo è il Vostro castello, e siamo nella Vostra Contea!"

_**Generale:"**_Umm … Giusto! …Ma ci sono dei ritratti di Oscar e di Andrè!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, vedete, non sono loro, ma i loro nipoti."

_**Generale**_:"COSA?! Dite davvero Madamigella?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo che si Generale! .. Vedrete che somiglianza!"

_**Generale:**_"Incredibile! Che meravigliosa discendenza!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Hanno suonato alla porta, devono essere le nostre ospiti. Vado ad aprire!"

_**Generale:**_"Andate pure Madamigella, noi aspettiamo qui!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tetide, Lucciola! Che bella sorpresa, finalmente siete arrivate!"

_**Tetide**_: "Buonasera Aizram, siamo in anticipo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Assolutamente! Ma prego accomodatevi! …. Generale guardate chi c'è? Abbiamo la nostra Lucciola che già abbiamo avuto il piacere di conoscerla, e poi qui con noi c'è anche Tetide, finalmente ti conosciamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Donzelle, permettete che Vi saluti con il baciamano?"

_**Lucciola:" **_Ih ih ih ma certo Generale!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame lucciola, piacere di averVi rivista! .. Madame Tetide, è un onore per me, finalmente conoscerVi di persona. Anche se ricevo puntualmente le Vostre missive, desideravo scambiare due parole con Voi!"

_**Tetide: "**_Generale, l'onore è mio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma prego, accomodiamoci! … Deliziose donzelle, ma ditemi, cosa ne pensate di tutto quello che ci sta accadendo?"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Vedete Generale, è tutto così divertente, che ogni qualvolta che leggo l'aggiornamento, comincio a ridere sin dall'inizio, e non smetto finché non finisco!"

_**Generale**_: "Ne sono consapevole Madame Lucciola, non siete l'unica a dirlo. Tutte le lettrici, mi scrivono dicendomi che ogni qualvolta che leggono le mie disavventure si piegano in due dal ridere, povero me!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Generale, che caos che generano le Vostre figlie! Ma avete, visto cosa hanno combinato nel bordello?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame Lucciola, meglio non ricordarmelo, Joséphine, mi ha tenuto sveglio tutta la notte!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Credo che non sia stata l'unica Generale!"

**Generale:** "Come dite Madame? Volete dire che anche Marianne?"

_**Tetide:"**_Certo! Cosa Vi aspettavate che si limitassero a guardarsi negli occhi?"

_**Generale:"**_Ma no .. certo che no Madame Tetide! … Spero solo che non ci siano conseguenze! .. Una figlia incinta è diventato già un problema, ma tre sarebbero davvero troppe! Il viaggio è lungo e faticoso,e saremo costretti a fermarci molto più spesso.

_**Tetide:"**_Avete ragione Generale, ma temo che tra le due almeno una vi darà la lieta notizia."

_**Generale:**_ "NOO! Ma già immagino sarà sicuramente Joséphine, è lei quella che somiglia a mio zio!"

_**Tetide: "**_Generale, la questione di Girodelle come credete di risolvere?"

_**Generale**_:"Madame, dicevo poco fa, che la risolverò al più presto, appena arriveremo in Italia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ahahah .. Ma Generale siamo già in Italia!"

_**Generale: "**_Madame Terry, Vi prego, fate meno umorismo, non mi ferivo certo all'Italia del Vostro tempo, ma nel mio!"

_**Lucciola:"**_Generale, Parigi è bellissima, ma vedrete che la Contea di Collegno lo è ancora di più, Vi piacerà! Forse Vi sembrerò di parte, perché io abito a pochi chilometri da qui!"

_**Generale:"**_Davvero? Abitate nei pressi? Allora di sicuro i Vostri antenati saranno statidei miei sudditi. Riguardo alla mia Contea Madame, è ovvio che mi piaccia! E poi chissà magari un giorno mi potrei trasferire per qualche tempo, vedremo!"

_**Lucciola:"**_ Sarebbe meraviglioso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi madame Tetide, cosa ne pensate che la mia povera bambina aspetti un bambino proprio in questo delicato momento? Io sono davvero preoccupato per lei, non vorrei che le accadesse qualcosa di sgradevole."

_**Tetide:"**_Bravo il generale! Finalmente Vi ho visto fare una cosa sensata, pregare per la salute di vostra figlia, non solo per l'erede maschio!"

_**Generale: "**_Ovvio Madame, come non avrei potuto farlo? Dio non voglia che venissimo attaccati durante il nostro viaggio, E se questo dovesse accadere, oltre ad Andrè, ci sarò io a difenderla a costo della mia stessa vita, statene certa!"

_**Tetide**_: "Mi fa piacere Generale, ora sono più tranquilla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie per l'affetto che dimostrate sempre per la mia bambina Madame Tetide."

_**Tetide**_: "Generale, è ovvio che io sia affezionata a Oscar, sin da adolescente l'ho ammirata e amata, come tutti i miei coetanei!"

_**Generale**_:"Grazie Madame siete un angelo."

_**Tetide:"**_ E poi Generale, ora che avete fatto un fioretto, sono certa che andrete più d'accordo con Alain."

_**Generale:"**_Emm .. Madame, per mia figlia sono disposto a fare tutto, anche se sono sicuro che mi costerà davvero trattenermi con Sassoin! .. lo sapete quanto me, è un bravo ragazzo, gli sono affezionato, ma è un poco indisciplinato, forse gli sarà mancata la figura paterna, ma ci penserò io a farlo rigare dritto, soprattutto adesso che vive in casa mia, lo tratterò come tutti i miei generi, senza alcuna differenza!"

_**Tetide:"**_Generale, allora dovrà veramente rigare dritto ah ahah!"

_**Generale**_:"Ci potete giurare Madame Tetide ah ahah!"

_**Tetide:"**_Generale, non siete preoccupato per Vostra figlia Joséphine?"

**Generale:"**Riguardo a cosa Madame?"

_**Tetide:"**_Al fatto che Vi troviate in un luogo sacro, la sappiamo tutti come è fatta! Potrebbe appartarsi con suo marito senza ritegno."

_**Generale**_:" "Certo che sono preoccupato Madame, e Vi dirò di più, stamattina prima di trovare Girodelle in chiesa, ho passato in rassegna le tutte le stanze, e non ho trovato nelle loro, ne Charles e nemmeno Joséphine, e non Vi posso negare che sono davvero preoccupato, sono sicuro che si sono andati a cacciare da qualche parte! .. Non vorrei che all'interno del Convento scoppiasse uno scandalo a causa loro. Non appena i frati ci lasceranno andare dalle loro preghiere, andrò a cercarli immediatamente, e ricorrerò ai ripari. Giammai i miei sospetti divenissero certezze, punirò Charles, a dovere, parola del Generale Jarjayes!"

_**Tetide:"**_ "Ben detto Generale, fateVi rispettare, almeno su questo concordo con Voi, se mai avessero fatto una cosa simile, una punizione è ben meritata!"

_**Generale:"**_ "State tranquilla Madame Tetide, lo sapete, che su determinate regole non transigo!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Generale però dovete riconoscere che se mai i nostri sospetti fossero fondati, dovete ammettere che la colpa non sarebbe solo di Charles, ma anche di Vostra figlia, lo sappiamo tutti che è una assatanata."

_**Generale:**_ "Già Avete ragione Madame, so perfettamente che è mia figlia a stuzzicare mio genero, però lui ha il dovere di tenerla a bada, non può farsi trascinare in certe situazioni. E poi Charles è perfettamente consapevole che il nostro non è un viaggio di piacere, siamo in missione, e non dovrebbe mai dimenticarlo!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ben detto Generale, avete perfettamente ragione!"

_**Generale:"**_Grazie Madame!"

_**Lucciola:**_"Generale, però che tenero che siete stato a regalare i cuscini a Vostra figlia!"

_**Generale**_:"Madame, io avrei preferito portarle una comoda poltrona, ma come avete visto non è stato possibile, pazienza! .. Spero che mia figlia stia bene ugualmente!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Ne sono sicuro Generale! … Però Signore, avete constatato personalmente quanto fossero morbidi, li avete presi in faccia uno dopo l'altro ah ahah!"

_**Terry:**_"Vero Lucciola e non solo ha preso in faccia i cuscini, ma ha dovuto prendere al volo la donzella!"

_**Tutte:"**_Ah ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops… Donzelle prego! … Mi auguro solamente che la mia Marguerite non diventi gelosa."

_**Aizram:**_ "Non ne vedo il motivo Generale, Vostra moglie può fare sogni tranquilli con Voi, lo sappiamo tutti che siete un uomo fedele!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco … io … Grazie Madamigella Aizram."

_**Lucciola:**_ "Generale riguardo il viaggio in metropolitana, non è stata una bella esperienza ne per voi e nemmeno per Terry, Vi ha abbracciato per tutto il tempo ih ihih!"

**Generale:** "Madame Lucciola, che sia chiaro, ci siamo abbracciati sono per sostenerci a vicenda e nient'altro!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Si .. si Generale, però è stato così divertente ah ahah!"

_**Terry:**_ "Forse per tutti Voi lo sarà stato, ma non certo per me e il Generale! ….. Aizram vedi cosa hai combinato, tutti ridono del mio abbraccio fraterno con il Generale!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su Terry, non farla tanto lunga ih ihih!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ridi ridi pure Aizram, che ti aspetta un bel viaggetto in aereo ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "TERRY!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si Aizram, cosa c'è? Ricorda è il mio regalo per te ah ahah!"

_**Tetide:"**_Generale, avete una mira incredibile come pure Gerard, avete abbattuto quel toro inferocito che si era scagliato contro Alain, però come già ho detto: una volta ciascuno non fa male a nessuno!"

_**Generale:"**_Brava Madame Tetide, è quello che ho detto anch'io ih ihih … E grazie per la mira, non potrebbe essere altrimenti: sono un soldato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene adesso dobbiamo lasciare il castello, tra poco arriveranno gli eredi, e non possano trovarci qui, e poi dovremmo ritornarci, perché il Generale desidera conoscere la sua discendenza."

_**Lucciola:**_ "Si certo, anche per noi si è fatto tardi e dobbiamo andare! … Generale grazie per averci ospitati nel Vostro palazzo."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame il piacere è stato mio, Vi aspetto quanto prima! …. Voi Madame Lucciola, anche Voi Madame Tetide, per me è stato un onore, conoscerVi, Vi aspetto ancora!"

_**Tetide:"**_Grazie Generale, ora Vi salutiamo …. Buona sera a tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera a voi donzelle!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, adesso che siamo rimasti soli, che ne dite se andassimo via? Dobbiamo organizzarci per conoscere la Vostra discendenza!"

_**Generale**_: "Si madamigella, lasciamo il palazzo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Andiamo Generale, torneremo più tardi!"

_**Generale: "**_Andiamo donzelle …."


	92. Chapter 92

_**Tale padre, tali figlie**_

"Finalmente Girodelle, siamo fuori dalla cappella! Avevo l'impressione che non finisse più!"

"Generale, io vado, torno in camera mia, ho bisogno di riposare ….. sono stanco! Dite ai frati che non sarò presente a colazione, ci vedremo a pranzo, a dopo Signore!"

"Un momento Girodelle, cos'è questa storia? Perché eravate sdraiato sul sacrale, e per di più addormentato?"

"Vedete .. io … sono cose mie Signore!"

"E no! Voi non potete rispondermi in questo modo! RicordateVi che siamo in missione, tutti noi siamo responsabili di ciò che potrebbe accadere, e ridursi in questo stato, come Vi ho trovato ioquestamattina, non va bene per niente! Voi Victor avete dei problemi sentimentale, a m, non potete nasconderli! .. So perfettamente, che se Voi avete passato la notte in chiesa, è perché state soffrendo per amore, vero Maggiore?"

"Generale Vi prego, lasciatemi andare, sono stanchissimo, e poi non mi va di parlarne, se mai avrò voglia di confessarmi, mi rivolgerò direttamente ad un frate."

"Girodelle, ma è il modo di rivolgerVi a me?"

"Vi chiedo scusa Signore, come Vi ho già detto sono molto stanco e poco lucido, quindi lasciatemi tranquillo!"

Mi allontano appena dal Generale quando alle spalle mi giunge la sua voce forte e severa, mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Un momento Girodelle, questo atteggiamento da parte Vostra si chiama insubordinazione! Vi ricordo che il nostro, non è un viaggio di piacere, ma dobbiamo avere sempre gli occhi bene aperti, e con Voi in queste condizioni, significa avere un soldato in meno!"

"Lo so Signore e mi dispiace, Vi prometto che non si ripeterà più!"

Mi allontano ancora, il Generale, non demorde, mi si avvicina ancora, deciso.

"Ascoltatemi Victor, mi dispiace per quello che Vi sta succedendo, ma dovete venirne fuori, dovete dimenticare mia figlia … cerca altre distrazioni! .. Certo adesso siamo in missione, ma vedrete che supererete questo brutto momento."

"Generale, se Vi servivano degli eredi, se Vi serviva qualcuno che rinunciasse al proprio casato per anteporre il Vostro, allora perché non l'avete chiesto a me? Io sarei stato ben felice di rinunciare a tutto per Vostra figlia a tutto!"

Guardo Girodelle, ha uno sguardo allucinato, i capelli scompigliati ed un abbigliamento decisamente poco consono alla sua persona. Ha l'aspetto di un uomo abbattuto, poco cutato. Mi preoccupo per questo ragazzo, vorrei aiutarlo, vorrei che fosse più sereno. Capisco che per lui non sia facile, ma quando ha accettato di venire in missione sapeva benissimo a cosa sarebbe andato incontro.

"Girodel, me lo avete già detto, ed io Vi risponderò come allora: mia figlia ha declinato la Vostra proposta di matrimonio, non vi ha mai amato e non Vi amerà mai! …. Figliolo …. Oscar è una donna sposata, ama suo marito e tra non molto mi darà il mio erede … spero! … E Voi non dovete più pensare a lei! …. Victor, non vorrei infierire ma è indispensabile che io ve lo dica …"

"Cosa Signore?"

Il Generale è serio, deciso. Una ruga sul volto ad indicarne la severità.

"Piuttosto che sposarvi, mia figlia vi avrebbe ucciso e poi avrebbe usato la sua spada su se stessa!"

"Lo so! …. La conosco abbastanza …. Non si sarebbe mai concessa ad un uomo se non si fosse davvero innamorata! ….. Però …. Perché proprio lei! …. Tante donne si concederebbero per un titolo, per un casato … lei invece no! … Ironia della sorte, dovevo innamorarmi di una delle poche donne di Versailles che si concede solo per amore ….. dannazione! O forse, è proprio perché è così, che la amo!"

"Victor, adesso basta! .. Dovete dimenticarla, ricordateVi che Oscar è mia figlia, ed è una donna, orgogliosa e fedele a suo marito, e le Vostre parole sono irrispettose nei suoi riguardi, quindi cercateVi un'altra donna da amare!"

"Ih ih Facile per Voi parlare così, vero Generale? … Preferisco tornare in camera, che dilungarmi con questa … sterile conversazione! .. State tranquillo Generale, non si ripeterà più … non mi troverete nuovamente in questo stato. Sono un uomo ed affronterò il mio problema a testa alta! ….. A dopo Signore!"

Vedo Girodelle allontanarsi mestamente, rinuncio a controbattere, tanto in questo momento non servirebbe a nulla! … L'unica soluzione è trovargli una moglie quanto prima! … Ho due missioni da portare al temine: consegnare la lettera al principe Josheph e trovare una moglie al Maggiore Girodelle. Non voglio assolutamente problemi tra lui e Andrè! …. E adesso, ho un altro compito ingrato da risolvere: cercare quei due incoscienti! Chissà dove si saranno cacciati, ma li troverò, e guai a te Charles, se hai assecondato quella svergognata di mia figlia! … In un convento! Bah … sarebbe il colmo!

Li cerco dappertutto, non so più dove trovarli … tra un po' sarà l'ora della colazione, e di questi due scellerati non c'è traccia! …. L'unico posto che mi è rimasto da controllare, sono le stalle, ma mi sembra improbabile! Cosa ci farebbero lì? Tra i cavalli? Ma no! Quel damerino imbellettato di mio genero, non credo che si sollazzerebbe in un posto simile, lui tutto profumato e incipriato, in mezzo allo sterco dei cavalli? Non ce lo vedo proprio….. o forse si? Non si sa mai, meglio controllare! Con mia figlia Joséphine c'è da aspettarsi di tutto, persino che si rotoli nelle scuderie, pur di soddisfare le "sue necessità"!

Ancora qualche passo ed eccomi nelle scuderie …. Guardo … scruto con attenzione, ma non vedo nessuno. Ci sono solo i nostri cavalli, ben sistema e rifocillati. E' tutto tranquillo … eppure è strano! Ma dove si saranno cacciati? …. Un momento,c'è ancora un posto in cui cercarli…. dentro la carrozza, meglio dare un'occhiata! …. Mi avvicino a passo marziale, sono davvero fuori di me, tutta questa situazione incresciosa, mi fa andare su tutte le furie … ecco ci sono … sono a due passi dalla vettura, prima di aprire lo sportello, sbircio … NO! Non ci posso credere! Questi due degeneri, stanno dormendo nella carrozza ed il loro abbigliamento è inequivocabile! … Sono fuori di me, colpisco con la mano la vettura, una due tre volte e strepito fuori di me ….

"Genero scellerato e figlia svergognata, Vi ordino immediatamente di uscire da qui! … Subito!"

Alle urla di mio padre, io e Charles spalanchiamo gli occhi, ci guardiamo per un attimo e sussurro: "Cielo mio padre!"

"Joséphine, adesso si che siamo perduti!"

"Charles, cosa facciamo, non abbiamo scampo, adesso mio padre ce la farà pagare cara!"

"Sta tranquilla Joséphine, che la sua vendetta colpirà me e non te!"

"Tu credi caro? Io non penso, vedrai che sarà capace di mettere anche me di guardia stanotte!"

"Allora, sfacciati che non siete altro, uscite immediatamente di qui, se non volete che cominci davvero a urlare! Cosa state aspettando per uscire, che si raduni l'esercito dei frati? Sbrigatevi ho detto!"

Joséphine ed io ci lanciamo per l'ultima volta uno sguardo timido e timoroso, mi faccio coraggio e senza proferire parola, apro lentamente lo sportello della vettura e con indosso le sole coulottes, mi ritrovo davanti a mio suocero e con un fil di voce gli dico: "S .. Signore, Vi dispiace darci almeno il tempo di rivestirci?"

"Dannazione Charles, vi do appena mezzo minuto per ricomporvi, dopo di che, mi vedrò costretto a prenderti a calci nel di dietro!"

"Sissignore faccio in un attimo!"

Mio genero ha osato presentarsi a me mezzo nudo, con solo le coulottes addosso, quei pochi capelli scompigliati, con il nastrino che usa per tenerli legati quasi slacciato. È bianco come un lenzuolo, terrorizzato come un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata!

Il panico mi assale, non capisco più nulla, afferro i miei pantaloni e li infilo in men che non si dica! Credo che in vita mia, non sia stato mai tanto veloce a rivestirmi, nemmeno quando mio padre mi obbligò a frequentare per qualche mese l'accademia militare! …. Il Generale è furioso, vedo il suo sguardo che sembra lanciare le fiamme, i suoi occhi azzurri, sembrano essere diventati rosso fuoco. Lo conosco, vorrebbe strillare, ma si trattiene per non creare uno scandalo, ma mi guarda e digrignando, mi guarda negli occhi e con atteggiamento minaccioso, mi dice: "Tu alla prossima notte in tenda farai un doppio turno di guardia, dopo di chè penserò a darti la punizione che ti meriti! .. E adesso sparisci! Fila via,va immediatamente nella tua stanza, prima che qualcuno ti trovi qui! ….. Via ho detto!"

"Sss .. Signore a adesso va vado …"

La mia voce è un sussurro, appena percettibile. Sono terrorizzato, guardo appena mia moglie, uno sguardo fugace e sento la voce del Generale strepitare.

"Via sparisciii!"

Vedo mio Genero allontanarsi ed entrare nel porticato in tutta fretta, lo seguo con lo sguardo, fin tanto che non si dilegua, volto lo sguardo verso mia figlia, sono consapevole di essere fuori di me, e il mio sguardo fulmina i suoi occhi.

Mio padre fuori di se, mi guarda, inferocito, non fa caso nemmeno al mio abbigliamento alquanto irriverente. Indosso le culottes e un corsetto attillato, i miei capelli sono tutti scarmigliati, anche il nastro che li trattiene è sceso verso il basso, tra non molto lo perderò.

Continua a guardarmi furibondo, credo che il suo atteggiamento sia ancora più severo di quello che ha riservato al povero Charles, sotto voce e continuando a digrignare, mi dice: "Indossa immediatamente la tua camicia e la vestaglia, non è mia intenzione farti tornare in camera tua mezza nuda! E in quanto a te, saprò io come domarti figlia cara, vuol dire che ti metterai in viaggio in sella al cavallo di tua sorella e poi vedremo se si saranno calmati i tuoi bollenti spiriti! Adesso muoviti immediatamente!"

"SssiPa padre!"

Non ricordo mio padre tanto arrabbiato con me. Non si arrabbiò in questo modo nemmeno quando, da ragazzina, gli tosi la sedia sotto il sedere, mentre lui si alzò per prendere la sua pipa, e cadde di sedere sul pavimento! … Adesso è davvero furioso, fuori di se! Lo ammetto, questo suo aspetto mi è del tutto sconosciuto. Continua a guardarmi, davanti a lui indosso la mia camicia e la vestaglia. Non mi dice nulla, ma il suo sguardo è più che eloquente. Scendo dalla vettura, gli passo davanti, sento ancora il suo sguardo addosso, non dico nulla e mi incammino verso il porticato del convento, con la testa bassa, le mani raccolte in grembo, le dita attorcigliate. Mi sento una bambina, davanti a questo padre così autoritario.

Percorro il corridoio al fianco di mio padre, ha deciso di accompagnarmi in camera mia, ha tutta l'intenzione di farmi una ramanzina, non mi resta che assorbirmi uno dei suoi odiosi predicozzi!

Con voce bassa, e carica di rimprovero mi dice: "Sbrigati .. più veloce, non vorrei che incontrassimo i frati, e tu agghindata in questo modo, faresti gridare allo scandalo."

"Padre, siamo quasi arrivati alla mia stanza, potete andare!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, ti accompagno in camera tua, debbo parlati!"

La voce di mio padre sembra tuonare, immagino già quello che mi dirà! … Continuiamo a percorrere il corridoio, vediamo due ombre diventare più nitide, sono dei frati, uno di loro è il padre priore in compagnia di un confratello, non appena mi vedono, mi scrutano con severità, guardano mio padre e con tono di rimprovero, gli dicono: "Conte Jarjayes, cosa significa? Perché Vostra figlia si aggira per il convento in maniera tanto indecorosa?"

Vedo mio padre sbiancare in volto, è imbarazzato, a disagio … per colpa mia! .. Anch'io mi sento in imbarazzo, non so come se la caverà! … Povero padre!

"Ecco … vedete .. Padre Priore …"

Accidenti a te Joséphine, adesso come giustifico il tuo abbigliamento inadatto al luogo in cui ci troviamo?!

"Aspetto una risposta esaustiva signor Conte, ditemi cosa sta succedendo? … E Voi Madame, siete invitata caldamente ad entrare immediatamente nella Vostra stanza e ad uscirne solo quando sarete presentabile!"

Guardo smarrita il padre priore e sussurro appena, parole incomprensibili, timorosa di una Sua reazione! ….. Mi appresto ad entrare in camera, che è a due passi da me, apro la porta, entro, mi volto verso il corridoio, guardo mio padre … il sui occhi sembrano due lame taglienti. Non mi intimorisco, preferisco ascoltare cosa mio padre dirà ai due frati.

"Vedete Padre Priore … mi dispiace .. io ….."

"Conte, se non volete che prenda seri provvedimenti al riguardo, ditemi immediatamente cosa sta succedendo!"

"Si avete ragione Padre! … Mi dispiace per quanto accaduto, è tutta colpa mia, avrei dovuto avvertirVi che .. mia figlia soffre di sonnambulismo."

Un sospiro, un'idea al volo! Certo, sono un generale, un uomo di mondo, uno stratega…e per fortuna ho sangue freddo e riflessi pronti.

Rimango sbalordita dalle parole di mio padre! E' riuscito a giustificare il mio abbigliamento, così su due piedi, è davvero ammirevole!

"Avete detto sonnambulismo?"

"Ma Conte, perché non ci avete avvisati? … Io … in tutta sincerità ho pensato a qualche atto sconcio!"

Sorrido fintamente, e ribatto: "Ma no Padre, come potete pensare una cosa simile? Nella casa di Nostro Signore, è assolutamente impensabile una cosa simile! E poi, la nostra, è una famiglia rispettabile e onorabile!"

"Si si, avete ragione Conte! .. Mi scuso per le mie parole, non era mia intenzione offenderVi."

"Padre, è meglio dimenticare l'accaduto, e se permettete, vorrei raggiungere mia figlia, sapete, quando accade questo genere di inconveniente, dopo soffre di terribili mal di testa, adesso se permettete, vado in camera sua!"

"Si certo Conte, siete suo padre, prego andate pure e Vi chiedo di scusarmi."

"Padre Priore, siete Voi che dovete accettare le nostre scuse, per non avervi informato prima! E adesso scusatemi!"

"Prego Conte, andate e scusatemi ancora! Sia lodato Gesù Cristo"

"Sempre sia lodato"

Vedo mio padre avanzare verso di me, mentre i frati lasciano il corridoio. Entra, chiude la porta, è scuro in viso, ancora più furioso di prima.

Tento di stemperare la situazione, e con un mezzo sorriso gli dico: "Padre, siete davvero uno stratega!"

"Joséphine, come osi parlare? Sei senza vergogna! Ma dico, sei per caso impazzitaa! Hai visto?! Ci è mancato poco che scoppiasse uno scandalo, e tutto per colpa tua e di quel babbeo di tuo marito!"

"Padre io …."

"Sta zitta! Non voglio nemmeno ascoltarti! Tu sei una scellerata, eppure non sei più una ragazzina, quando imparerai a comportarti?! Ma dico, come hai potuto fare una cosa simile il un luogo sacro? Non voglio nemmeno pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto, se vi avessero scoperti in fragrante."

"Ma padre, non è successo …. Ma padre io...insomma! Non ho fatto nulla di male...più o meno. "

"NON HAI FATTO NULLA DI MALE?! MA TI RENDI CONTO DELLA GRAVITÀ DEL TUO COMPORTAMENTO? CI TROVIAMO IN UN CONVENTO, non in un bordello! … Poteva accadere l'irreparabile, e se non è successo nulla, è stato solo un caso! … CAPITO JOSÉPHINENN!"

"Si si .. ma adesso calmatevi Padre!"

"Oscar, ma questa è la voce di nostro padre, e proviene dalla stanza di nostra sorella!"

"Marianne, temo cheJoséphine abbia commesso una delle sue pazzie."

"Lo penso anch'io Oscar. Andiamo a vedere cosa succede."

Marianne ed Io lasciamo la nostra stanza, e ci precipitiamo in quella di nostra sorella, busso.

"Joséphine, possiamo entrare?"

Ascolto la voce di Oscar, le dico: "Entrate pure."

Oscar e Marianne entrano nella mia stanza, con molta attenzione si assicurano di avere chiuso bene la porta, Oscar guarda mio padre e dice: "Padre, cosa sta succedendo, perché urlavate?"

"Oscar, tua sorella, è senza ritegno! Ci è mancato poco che facesse scoppiare uno scandalo all'interno del convento! … Per fortuna che sono arrivato in tempo e sono riuscito ad evitarlo."

Vedo mia sorella avanzare appena, mi guarda severa, mi rendo conto che quando è contrariata, assume lo stesso atteggiamento severo di mio padre, stesso sguardo, stessa postura, stessa espressione. È proprio uguale a nostro padre….l'ha allevata proprio a sua somiglianza.

I suoi occhi sembrano di ghiaccio, continua a guardarmi imperterrita, mi dice: "Joséphine, ieri notte credevo di essere stata chiara, ma tu e Charles avete preferito ignorare le mie parole! Evidentemente, a te non importa nulla di quello che potrebbe accadere a tutti noi, vero sorella? …"

"Vedi Oscar .. io …"

"Tu cosa Joséphine! .. Hai deciso di farci cadere tutti nel ridicolo? …. Beh, se vuoi metterti in cattiva luce fa pure, ma non coinvolgere anche noi nelle tue pazzie!Neppure Alain, quando siamo stati in missione, si è cacciato in un guaio simile! Sei un'incosciente! Se fossi uno dei miei soldati, ti chiuderei in cella di rigore per almeno una settimana, te lo assicuro"

E' la prima volta che mia sorella Oscar mi parla tanto severamente. Il timbro della sua voce è quello di un Comandante che impartisce gli ordini al suo reggimento, le sue parole sembrano macigni, non mi sono mai sentita tanto in imbarazzo come in questo momento. Adesso capisco come riesce a tenere in pugno i suoi soldati! Anche se è rimasta in silenzio, mia sorella Marianne mi guarda con disappunto, ma non mi arrendo, non voglio essere rimproverata in questo modo da mio padre e mia sorella, tento di ironizzare sulla situazione e ribatto: "Padre, sorelle, so che non avrei dovuto farlo, l'importante però è che non siamo stati scoperti, e Voi Padre siete stato tanto abile da giustificare il mio abbigliamento agli occhi del Padre Priore!"

"Joséphine, tenti di stemperare la situazione? Beh, ti avverto che ti sbagli, intanto adesso mi recherò in camera di Charles, e mi sentirà, altroché se mi sentirà, e poi penserò a come punirlo!"

"Ma come Padre, non gli avete detto che lo sottoporrete a un doppio turno di guardia? Cos'altro pretendete da lui?"

"Lo allenerò fino allo sfinimento, e poi vedremo se avrà ancora tutta questa … baldanza di fare certe, nei luoghi più impensabili!"

"Ma padre, Voi non potete, Charles non è un soldato!"

"E' giunto il momento che impari a stare al mondo, e un po' di disciplina militare non gli farà certo male! Anzi, se fosse possibile, la impartirei anche a te!"

"Oscar, anche tu? E non guardarmi in quel modo, mi sembra di vedere nostro padre …. "

"Joséphine in questo momento, non potrei guardarti in un'altra maniera! Hai davvero superato il limite della decenza!"

Din don … Din … don …

Marianne, pacatamente sussurra: "E' la campanella …. Tra un po' serviranno la colazione ….."

Mio padre con tono grave, mi dice: "Joséphine, va a cambiarti immediatamente, tra cinque minuti passerò a prenderti per recarci al convitto."

"Padre, preferirei venirci con le mie sorelle."

"Non ci pensare affatto! D'ora in avanti ti sorveglierò a vista! Evidentemente non conosci ancora tuo padre! …. Beh, adesso vorrà dire che avrai questo onore, evidentemente la mia presenza ti è stata insufficiente, ma provvederò immediatamente a colmare questa lacuna!"

"Ma padre, io non sono più una ragazzina."

"Non è mai troppo tardi per impartire la disciplina ai propri figli, e adesso io lo farò con te, che ti piaccia o no! … Hai capito Joséphine!"

Mio padre non mi da modo di ribattere, mi lancia l'ultima occhiataccia, prima di lasciare la mia camera, tirando a se con forza la porta e sbattendola.

Sono rimasta sola con le mie sorelle, Marianne mi guarda e mi dice: "Nostro padre ha ragione, questa volta l'hai fatta davvero grossa! .. Eppure sei la sorella maggiore, dovresti essere un esempio per tutte noi, invece sei la più scalmanata!"

"Basta Marianne! … E' stata già sufficiente la ramanzina di nostro padre, adesso ci mancano i tuoi rimproveri … e no! Non l'accetto!"

"Un momento Joséphine, Marianne ha dato voce ai pensieri di tutti noi! Tu non puoi trascinarci nello scandalo! I tuoi desideri impudichi debbono rimanere tuoi e non devi coinvolgere noi altri, mi sono spiegata Joséphine? … Effettivamente, tu non conosci ancora il lato peggiore di nostro padre, quello del padre severo che pretende la disciplina e l'obbedienza, e la ottiene, a costo di punizioni pesanti, credimi. Io conosco bene questo suo lato, e adesso lo conoscerai anche tu!…."

"Oscar io …."

"Non voglio ascoltare le tue inutili giustificazioni Joséphine! …. Andiamo Marianne!"

"Si Oscar, è meglio andare via, non intendo discutere ancora con chi non vuol capire!"

Sospiro e non ribatto, tanto è tutto inutile, le mie sorelle non potranno mai comprendermi, siamo troppo diverse! …. Le vedo andare via, sono arrabbiate, ma la più adirata è Oscar, l'ho vista, l'ho ascoltata, non c'è che dire: è identica a nostro padre, povero Andrè! Non lo invidio affatto, quando si arrabbia, Oscar non ha pietà!Fa davvero paura! Spero che la maternità la addolcisca un poco…

A passo Marziale, percorro il corridoio, sono adirato, i miei unici pensieri sono per mio genero Charles! .. Ho fatto la ramanzina a mia figlia, adesso tocca a lui! ….. Sono dietro la porta … busso con vigore … una due volte … non aspetto alcuna risposta, entro con impeto, vedo mio genero Louis infilarsi i pantaloni, appena mi vede sussulta spaventato, mi dice: "Signore, cosa succede, siete … avete una strana luce negli occhi …."

"Dov'è Charles?"

"Nella toilette Signore, ma cosa sta succedendo?"

Non rispondo alle domande di Louis, e strepito: "CHARLES, ESCI IMMEDIATAMENTE DAL BAGNO! MUOVITIII!"

Vedo mio genero uscire timidamente dalla toilette, e, sfregandosi le mani, mi dice timidamente: "Si si Signore … eccomi …."

"E adesso cosa ti succede Charles, hai perso la tua baldanza? … Ma come, non sei più temerario? Adesso te la fai sotto?"

"Generale io …"

"Tu cosa Charles?! …. Su avanti …. Su caro ….. c'è qualcosa che non va figliolo? … AVANTI CHARLES, ADESSO MI DEVI SPIEGARE COSA TI È SALTATO IN MENTEEE!"

"Si signore vedete io …. Mi dispiace Signore, non accadrà più una cosa simile!"

"Davvero Charles? Improvvisamente ti sei ricordato che siamo in missione? Ma no! .. Non è possibile!E puoi stare certo che una cosa del genere non accadrà più….con la lezione che riceverai, dubito che oserai ancora comportarti come un ragazzino incosciente in preda ai propri istinti!"

"Signore, voi avete tutte le ragioni di arrabbiarVi con me, io … ho sbagliato Signore … Mi dispiace! … Più di questo non posso dirVi …."

"E' già un inizio Charles, per lo meno il tuo è un gesto di buona volontà! .. Ma se credi di cavartela in questo modo, ti sbagli, come ho già detto a mia figlia, da questo momento sarete entrambi sotto la mia stretta sorveglianza, adesso conoscerete chi è il Generale Jarjayes! … Preparati che dobbiamo andare al convitto, e poi verrai con me!"

"Dove Signore?!"

"Lo scoprirai quando sarà il momento, non è mia abitudine dare spiegazione ai miei subalterni! Sappi che d'ora in avanti, è questo che sarai .. un mio soldato, l'ultimo dei miei soldati! … Adesso voglio vedere se avrai ancora voglia di passare le notti a fare bagordi nei luoghi sacri! … Ti voglio tra cinque minuti davanti al pozzo del giardino, SONO STATO CHIARO CHARLES?!"

"Sssii Signore!"

Vedo il Generale uscire dalla mia stanza sbattendo con forza la porta, mio cognato mi guarda smarrito e mi chiede: "Si può sapere cosa hai combinato di tanto grave Charles?"

Mentre mi vesto velocemente, gli rispondo: "Stanotte mi sono appartato con Joséphine, nella carrozza, e lui ci ha scoperti!"

"Cosa hai fatto Charles? Ma dico sei diventato matto o cosa? .. Qui? All'interno del convento?! E se Vi avessero scoperto i frati, cosa sarebbe accaduto?"

"Lo so Louis, l'ho fatta grossa! … Mi sono lasciato coinvolgere da mia moglie … ho sbagliato! So che adesso il Generale me la farà pagare, ma come dargli torto?!"

Vedo Charles infilarsi velocemente le scarpe e mi dice: "Scusami Louis, devo scappare, non voglio che il Generale, aspettandomi troppo, infierisca ancora di più su di me! … A dopo cognato!"

"A dopo Charles, e buona fortuna!"

"Grazie Louis! Ne avrò davvero bisogno …."

Vedo Mio cognato uscire in tutta fretta dalla nostra camera, a guardarlo, da l'impressione di un ragazzino cresciutello. Certo che questa volta l'ha fatta davvero grossa, per fortuna che i frati non li hanno scoperti! … Meno male, altrimenti noi tutti non sapremmo come comportarci, ne va del nostro onore di gentiluomini.

Ritorno nella camera di mia figlia, busso energicamente, vedo aprire la porta, e con atteggiamento fiero e altero mi guarda e dice: "Sono pronta, possiamo andare!"

La guardo con altrettanta fierezza, non ribatto e con lo sguardo, la invito a seguirmi. Lasciamo la foresteria, percorriamo il corridoio fino a raggiungere il giardino, da lontano vedo Charles aspettare, è appoggiato al pozzo, appena ci vede si mette sull'attenti, ci raggiunge, mi guarda timidamente e mi dice: "Sono ai Vostri ordini Signore!"

Rimango in silenzio, ma il mio sguardo è più che eloquente, invito entrambi a seguirmi, ci dirigiamo al convitto.

Siamo tutti seduti intorno all'enorme tavolo del refettorio. Faremo colazione assieme ai frati, ascoltando le letture e pregando con loro.

L'ambiente è sobrio, ampio. Un salone rettangolare, con dei tavoli disposi a ferro di cavallo. La parte centrale è occupata dal Padre Priore e dai confratelli più importanti. Sulle ali trovano posto i restanti confratelli e gli ospiti del convento. Si accomodiamo ad un'estremità del tavolo, già imbandito per la colazione. Non manca nulla, ma in fondo questi religiosi non vivono in povertà!

Alle pareti trovano posto dei quadri a tema religioso, un grosso crocefisso è collocato nella parete retrostante il priore, il pavimento è in legno, scuro, così come tutti gli arredi dell'ambiete.

In un angolo, sopraelevato, è collocato il leggio, per permettere al fratello lettore di farsi sentire da tutti i convenuti.

Prima di cominciare le preghiere di rito, noto che il vecchio pazzo è adirato, mi chiedo cosa gli sia accaduto. Sono sicuro che io stavolta non centro, ma di sicuro, ha a che vedere con qualcun altro … Forse con il damerino cappellone? … Forse con Andrè? .. Ma no! .. Andrè non farebbe nulla per contrariarlo, se mai potrebbe aver discusso con il diavolo biondo, ma! … E' più probabile, che abbia discusso con madame Joséphine! … Si! .. Di sicuro è con lei che avrà discusso.

Lo conosco, quando è adirato, è meglio non scherzare con il fuoco, meglio rigare dritto, almeno per oggi!

Abbiamo appena terminato la colazione, dopo l'ennesima preghiera di ringraziamento,il Padre Priore ci dice: "Non mi resta che augurare a Voi tutti una buona mattinata! … Il prossimo incontro sarà qui per il pranzo, a dopo fratelli!"

Rispondiamo, con tono solenne: "A dopo Padre!"

Usciamo dalla sala da pranzo, mi avvicino a mia moglie e con voce solenne gli dico: "Oscar, andiamo alle scuderie, debbo parlarti."

"Si Andrè, andiamo pure!"

"Un momento, Oscar, debbo scambiare prima qualche parola con tuo padre."

"Fa pure Andrè."

Mi avvicino al Generale e, a bassa voce, gli dico: "Signore, Oscar ed io rimarremo tutto il giorno fuori, torneremo verso sera."

"Umm … Va bene Andrè, ma ricordati quanto di ho detto: non affaticarla e soprattutto … astieniti figliolo, capito Andrè?"

"Capito Signore state tranquillo! .. Con me Oscar è al sicuro!"

"Andrè, nelle tue parole, avverto una certa ironia!"

"Ma no Signore, cosa andate a pensare?! … Tengo a mia moglie, come potete pensare che io …."

"Si si figliolo, hai ragione! .. Ti conosco, sei un ragazzo resistente alle tentazioni, me lo hai dimostrato nella precedente missione …. Ma che dico? .. Tu e Oscar avete concepito mio nipote prima del matrimonio, altro che sai astenerti! … Bada Andrè, guai a te se …."

Guardo il Generale, con fermezza e dico: "Posso andare Signore?"

"Si, si adesso andate fuori che sono preso da un'altra situazione! … Via … e bada a te! …"

"A stasera Signore!"

"A stasera Andre! ….. Andrè …"

"Sissignore?!"

"Oscar non deve andare a cavallo, quindi prendete la carrozza, sono stato chiaro Andrè?"

"Tranquillo Signore, prenderemo la carrozza. A dopo!"

"A dopo, e non dimenticare quello che ci siamo appena detti!"

"No Signore, non lo dimenticherò!"

"Lo spero per te Andrè! …. E adesso a noi due Charles!"

Oscar, mi sta aspettando,mi guarda, mi avvicino a lei, mi dice: "Si può sapere perché ci hai messo tutto questo tempo?"

"Ho avvisato tuo padre,che torneremo verso sera."

"Verso sera Andrè?"

"Si, voglio rimanere tutta la giornata solo con te!"

"Ma Andrè, dove andremo e cosa faremo? Il villaggio è piccolo e …"

"Lo so, non c'è molto da vedere al villaggio, ma avremo molto … da fare, tu ed io! … Su andiamo!"

"Dove?"

"Alle scuderie, a prendere la carrozza!"

"Non ci pensare nemmeno Andrè, io con la carrozza non vado in paese, che tra l'altro dista pochissimo dall'Abazia."

"Vuoi andarci a piedi?"

Vedo sorridere maliziosa mia moglie, e mi risponde: "A piedi? Oh no Andrè! Se non l'hai ancora capito, prenderò Cesar, sono giorni che non lo cavalco, ed oggi ho la possibilità di farlo!"

"Oscar ma tu non puoi!"

Le rispondo sconsolato, tanto lo so che è una testona incosciente!

"E invece si! .. C'eri anche tu quando il dottore mi ha detto che non posso andare al galoppo, ma nei primissimi mesi posso portare al passo il cavallo."

"Ma Oscar …"

"Niente ma, Andrè, su andiamo! … Desidero trascorrere una meravigliosa giornata con mio marito! … Chissà quando avremo un'altra opportunità come questa!"

Vedo in tutta fretta mia moglie dirigersi nelle stalle, le corro dietro, le chiedo: "Aspettami, dimmi almeno come ti senti?!"

"Perfettamente Andrè, sto benissimo, ho l'impressione di non avere mai sofferto di alcun disturbo! … Adesso sbrigati, non voglio perdere altro tempo inutilmente!"

"Ne sei sicura Oscar? Non vorrei che tu mi mentissi per andare a cavallo!"

"Smettila ti prego! .. Credi che non tenga alla nostra creatura?"

"Non ho detto questo Oscar!"

"E allora, basta con le chiacchiere, su muoviti!"

"Accipicchia Oscar, sembra che tu abbia un diavolo per capello!"

"Andrè, ti prego, sbrigati! .. Voglio lasciare questo posto immediatamente!"

Guardo Oscar, è decisa, furiosa. Non ho davanti a me la mia dolcissima moglie, ma il mio comandante! Chissà cosa le è accaduto! Avrà discusso con il Generale? Però quanto è bella! Ha indosso una camicia bianca, leggera, con le maniche che terminano in un polsino ornato dal pizzo, lasciata appena sbottonata nella parte alta. Sopra la camicia, un gilèt lungo, blu, con dei ricami nei toni del grigio perla, dei pantaloni di un tono più chiaro del gilè e gli stivali. Ho una voglia pazza di stringerla a me, accarezzare il suo viso, affondare le dita nei suoi capelli e baciarla.

Siamo dentro le scuderie, sello i cavalli, sono pronti, Oscar sta sbirciando fuori, senza farsi vedere, sento mia moglie con molta impazienza che mi dice: "Andrè, ho appena controllato, mio padre non è nei paraggi, su forza, portiamo fuori i cavalli prima che ci scopra!"

"Ih ihih Cosa c'è Oscar, temi l'ira di tuo padre?"

"No amore mio! .. Voglio evitare qualsiasi genere di discussione con lui! Desidero trascorrere la giornata all'insegna della tranquillità ….. Poi, è già stato sufficiente il diverbio che abbiamo avuto con Joséphine!"

"Con Joséphine? Cosa è successo con tua sorella?"

"Te lo dirò dopo Andrè. Adesso allontaniamoci da qui! .. Su presto!"

"Si Oscar, andiamo!"

Mia moglie ed io ci allontaniamo in tutta fretta dal monastero! … Ci sentiamo liberi e felici, dopo tutto non sono molti giorni che siamo stati lontani, ma a me sembra un'eternità! …

Ci siamo addentrati nella boscaglia, la vegetazione è fitta. E'una bellissima giornata di fine luglio! .. Prima di montare sui nostri cavalli, mi avvicino a lei, con le dita le sfioro il viso, guardo i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri e le sussurro: "Sai cosa festeggiamo oggi?"

La vedo sorridere maliziosa, scuote il capo e con un fil di voce ribatte: "No ..non lo so! Se per favore vorresti ricordarmelo tu, te ne sarei grata .. sai, io non ricordo nulla e tu?"

Continuo a guardarla, con dolcezza, con amore, con desiderio, con passione …

"Oscar …. Ti amo …. Ti desidero …. Ti voglio! …."

La bacio, prima leggero e poi piano sempre più avidamente, mi ricambia, ci stringiamo l'uno all'altro senza darci tregua, la accarezzo piano, la nuca, i suoi capelli profumati, il suo collo liscio, la sua schiena, si allontana appena da me, e con un fil di voce, mormora: "Anch'io ti desidero Andrè … ti voglio …"

La bacio, fino a perdere il respiro, l'allontano appena da ma, le accarezzo ancora il viso, le sussurro ancora: "Buon anniversario amore! ….. E adesso troviamoci un posto dove festeggiare degnamente il nostro primo mese da sposati …. Noi due ….. marito e moglie! …"

"Si .. si … Andrè … ti prego portami via da qui! …. Desidero stare con te ….."

**Siparietto – Incontro con i nipoti **_**Jarjayes,**_

_**"A spasso nel tempo (Quinta parte)**_  
_**A palazzo di Aizram – castello Provana di Collegno**_  
_**Protagonisti della storia: "Generale Augustin Francois Reynierde Jarjayes**_

_**Le Autrici: Aizram e Terry.**_

_**Le recensiste: Maria1974– Lunasole – Tetide- Lucciola67- Lupen3 – Swimmila- Australia7**_

**Generale:**"Madamigella,siamo tornati a casa Vostra …"

**Aizram: **"Generale, appena i vostri nipoti arriveranno al castello, riceverò la loro chiamata. Voi non lo sapete, ma appena arrivano al castello, mi chiamano per salutarmi e per invitarmi a casa loro!"

**Generale: **"Deduco che siate in ottimi rapporti con loro, vero madamigella?"

**Aizram: **"Certo Generale, e Vi dirò di più, sono persone davvero gentili e ospitali, in questo non c'è che dire somigliano davvero tanto ad Oscar e Andrè."

**Generale: **"Ho visto i loro ritratti, sinceramente, avevo l'impressione che fossero loro! … Ma ditemi, Madamigella, ma esattamente da chi è abitato il castello?"

**Aizram: **"Vedete Generale, i Vostri nipotiche risiedono nella loro dimora in questo periodo dell'anno, sono cugini e arrivano con le loro rispettive famiglie."

**Generale: **"Dunque sono cugini, sposati e con figli?"

**Aizram: **"Sissignore, la vostra è davvero una lunga discendenza."

**Generale: **"Capisco madamigella! …. Madamigella Aizram, visto che abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo, che ne dite se nel frattempo rispondo a qualche missiva?"

**Aizram: **"Certo Generale, adesso le prendo!"

**Terry: **"Tranquilla Aizram, le prendo io, tu fai compagnia al Generale."

**Aizram: **"Grazie Terry!"

**Terry: **"Eccole qua, come ogni giorno sono numerose! … Aizram, ho trovato una missiva all'interno del cassetto, evidentemente, è finita lì, e il Generale non ha avuto ancora modo di aprirla."

**Aizram: **"Davvero Terry?"

**Terry: **"Si Aizram, guarda, è tutta stropicciata, era accartocciata tra un cassetto e l'altro."

**Aizram: **"Oh ma guarda un po', è finita nel dimenticatoio …."

**Generale: **"L'importante donzelle è che l'abbiate recuperata, vuol dire che sarà la prima che leggerò! … Dunque vediamo chi mi ha scritto ….. Mittente: Madame Maria1974 ….. Adesso leggo cosa scrive ….. Oh per bacco!"

**Terry: **"Cosa Vi succede Generale?"

**Generale: **"Madame Maria mi mette in guardia, dice che le mie figlie scellerate potrebbero essere in dolce attesa! … NOO! NON è POSSIBILE? Con tutti i problemi che abbiamo all'interno di questo esercito di rivoltosi che mi ritrovo, ci manca solo che Marianne e Joséphine abbiano ….. NOO!"

**Terry: **"CalmateVi Generale, non inalberateVi in questo modo, già Vi siete alterato nel capitolo, adesso anche nel siparietto, sarebbe davvero troppo!"

**Generale: **"Madame, come posso calmarmi, ma non vedete che me ne accade una dopo l'altra?"

**Terry: **"Ma Generale, siete davvero sicuro di aver tradotto bene la lettera? Sapete, magari avete fatto un errore di valutazione!"

**Generale: **"Neanche a pensarci madame, conosco benissimo la lingua italiana, ho letto benissimo! .. Qui è scritto esattamente: "Ah ah non oso immaginare il Generale fronteggiare non una ma ben tre figlie in dolce attesa... Generale non vi invidio…

**Terry: **"Permettete che legga Generale?!"

**Generale: **"Prego ecco qua la missiva, leggete!"

**Terry: **"Uhmm … "Avete ragione! … E' scritto proprio così!"

**Aizram: **"Su su Generale, e anche se fosse? Dove sarebbe il problema?! .. Una figlia in più incinta, una in meno …."

**Generale: **"Madamigella Aizram, capisco che vogliate stemperare questa difficile situazione, ma Vi assicuro, che se fosse vero, non sarebbe affatto facile gestire una simile situazione!"

**Aizram: **"Generale, e se anche fosse? Cosa potreste farci? E poi non desiderate un esercito di nipoti?"

**Generale: **"Certo che si, ma non in questo momento! E poi, mi avete appena chiesto cosa potrei fare? Adesso che so che potrebbe succedere una cosa simile, vi porrò rimedio!"

**Aizram: **"E in che modo Generale?"

**Generale: **"Semplicissimo Madamigella, sfiancherò quei due generi degeneri che mi ritrovo, li sottoporrò a dei duri ed estenuanti allenamenti, e poi vedremo se non gli passerà la voglia di … fare certe cose!"

**Terry: **"Siete davvero esagerato Generale ah ahahah!"

**Generale: **"Madame. Prego, voglio prendere semplicemente le mie precauzioni! … E poi sinceramente, da quell'assatanata di Joséphine, potrei anche aspettarmelo! Ma non da Marianne! Da lei proprio no!"

**Terry: **"E perché mai Generale, Marianne non è forse una donna come le altre?!

**Generale: **"Voi madame siate meno spiritosa!"

**Terry: **"Spiritosa io Generale? E poi a cosa serve piangersi addosso?! Ve lo dico io, a nulla!"

**Generale: **"Madame, sono un povero generale ridotto a comandare un esercito di figlie indisciplinate, e come se non bastasse, i miei generi sono tutti scalcinati!"

_**Aizram:"**_ "Proprio tutti Generale? Io non direi, Andrè per esempio, anche lui Vi ha deluso?"

**Generale: **"André? E chi può dirlo. Per esempio, è appena andato via con mia figlia, rimarranno fuori tutto il giorno, spero solo che faccia fede alla parola data."

_**Aizram:"**_ "Sarebbe Generale?"

**Generale: **"Mi sono raccomandato di non giacere con mia figlia, spero che si astenga, non vorrei che succedesse qualcosa a mio nipote."

_**Terry:**_"Ma su Generale, ma che baggianate state raccontando! Voi per caso Vi siete astenuto?"

**Generale: **"Madame prego, devo assicurarmi la mia discendenza!"

_**Terry:**_"Ma se tra un po' conoscerete i vostri pronipoti! … Quindi state tranquillo! … La prossima missiva che aprirete di chi sarà?"

**Generale: **"Non so , ne prenderò una a caso, a proposito, prima di aprire quest'altra lettera, voglio porgere i miei saluti a due donzelle di cui non ricevo notizie da un po' di tempo, mi riferisco a LadyAntonietta e Francois 79! ….. E adesso vediamo chi mi ha mandato questa missiva ….. Me l'ha mandata Madame Lupin …"

_**Terry:**_"Allora Generale cosa Vi scrive la simpatica Lupin?"

**Generale: **"Cosa volete che mi dica! … E' una donzella solidale! .. Dice che il mio piccolo esercito mi sta mettendo a dura prova, dato che tutti me ne combinano delle belle. Da Girodelle che si è addormentato in chiesa, a Joséphine che si rinchiude nelle scuderie con quello sprovveduto di marito che si ritrova! … Ah madame Lupin, Voi non avete ancora saputo il seguito di quella bravata, ma aspettate che dia una lezione a entrambe e poi vediamo se si faranno ancora venire certe idee!

_**Terry:"**_Generale, avete appena aperto la prossima lettera, chi ve la manda?"

**Generale: **"E' di Madame Lucciola, l'affascinante donzella che ho conosciuto da poco! … Cosa mi scrive … dunque …"

_**Terry:**_"Allora Generale?"

**Generale: **"Il suo pensiero è rivolto ad Andrè, per via dell'incubo che ha avuto! … Madame sapeste che forza che possiede mio genero, Voi non ne avete la ben che minima idea, per poco non mi stritolava! … Ma come già detto, mio genero non dovrà preoccuparsi per il Maggiore, ci penserò io ad ammogliarlo, vedrete! Chi invece si dovrà preoccupare per l'atto sconsiderato che hanno commesso, dovranno essereJoséphine e soprattutto quel …. inetto di Charles. Voi Vi chiedete se li scoprirò? Certo che gli ho scoperti, vedranno quei due a cosa andranno incontro! … Oh povero me, quanti problemi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Nient'altro Generale?"

**Generale: **"Si certo, come tutte le donzelle che mi scrivono, mi dice di porgerVi i suoi saluti!"

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Lucciola, da parte mia e di Aizram! .. E dopo?"

**Generale: **"La gattaccia rinsecchita, NO! Quella missiva la leggerò per ultima, adesso preferisco incoraggiarmi, con tutte le altre donzelle, che so che non mi irriteranno! .. Vediamo …. Questa missiva appartiene all'affascinante Madame Tetide, che ho avuto il piacere di conoscere da poco! ….. Ops … Madame Voi mi lusingate! … Mi scrivete che Vi ha fatto piacere di avermi conosciuto, ma nemmeno a parlarne, prego l'onore è stato mio aver conosciuto una dama come Voi! … Dopo tutto, tutte le donzelle che ho avuto l'onore di conoscere, sono dame distinte."

_**Aizram:**_ "Proprio tutte Signore? Ne siete davvero sicuro?"

**Generale: **"Madamigella, se Vi riferite a Madamigella Australia, naturalmente, non mi riferivo alla donzella in questione! Prego donzella Aizram, lasciatemi finire! ….. Madame Tetide, anche lei comprende le tribolazioni a cui mi sottopone il mio esercito di squinternati. Ah Madame, anche Voi mi date ragione, avete visto cosa hanno combinato Charles e Joséphine? Ma dico, sono cose da farsi?! .. Ah madame, credetemi, non ce la faccio più!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, questa ve la manda la Contessa, prego!"

**Generale: **"La Contessa?... Ah Contessa, anche se non l'ho ancora letta, so già che mi sosterrete e capirete! … Gulp ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa Vi succede Generale?"

**Generale: **"La .. la Contessa .. dice che sto trasformando Andrè in un ebete …. Ma no Contessa, Voi avete frainteso, o è probabile che io mi sia spiegato male! … Contessa, Vi assicuro che il mio non è delirio, ma solo preoccupazione per il mio nipotino, tutto qua! … Caspita donzelle!"

_**Aizram:**_"Qualcosa che non va Generale?"

**Generale: **"La Contessa dice che il Vostro è un paese un po' come dire ….. non vorrei offenderVi ma dice che …. Si insomma, non ci vive gente onesta. Cosa mi dite in proposito?"

_**Aizram:**_"Beh .. in effetti! … Però Signore, non possiamo anticiparVi nulla, lo scoprirete quanto sarete arrivato nella Vostra Contea."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, ho qui una missiva, di una persona di mia conoscenza."

**Generale: **"Vediamo?! …. Ah! .. Si tratta di madamigella Luna … Vostra figlia Madame!"

_**Terry:**_"Si, è la sua! L'ho vista, mentre Vi scriveva. Ma prego leggetela ih ih ih!"

**Generale: **"Se Voi Madame ridete, significa che conoscete il contenuto."

_**Terry:**_"Vi assicuro di no Generale, è solo che conosco mia figlia e …"

_**Generale**_:"Ho imparato a conoscerla anch'io madame, è tale e quale a Voi, ironizza sempre su tutto!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah ah!"

**Generale: **" ….. Ecco lo sapevo, che si sarebbe divertita a prendermi in giro!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale Vi prego, ma cosa dite? Mia figlia non si diverte a prenderVi in giro!"

**Generale: **"A no? E allora come interpretate queste parole? Ascoltate: "Generale, ma cosa combinate? Prima abbracciate Terry, e adesso Andrè ah ah ah ah! .. Non è possibile! Ci avete per caso preso gusto? ih ih ih! … Sentito Madame? E poi dite che non possiede la Vostra vena ironica!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah ah … Ma su Generale, sorridete! .. Dopo tutto cosa ha detto mia figlia di tanto divertente? Che mi avete abbracciato! E allora? Non è forse la verità? Mi avete abbracciata oppure no?"

**Generale: **"Prego Madame, io non mi sarei mai permesso di sfiorarVi. Siete stata Voi a stringermi, e sento ancora le Vostre unghie conficcate sulle mie braccia!"

_**Terry:**_"Ma io Generale, avevo paura, del … … mezzo di trasporto infermale … su cui TU AIZRAM CI HAI COSTRETTI A SALIRE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uff! Terry, ancora con questa storia! Ma su dai, non ci pensare più!"

_**Terry:**_"Comodo per te che non hai paura ma io ….. beh, lasciamo stare, che è meglio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo che è meglio lasciare stare ih ihihih!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, cos'altro ha scritto Luna?"

**Generale: **"Madame, la missiva, è a dir poco ironica, è meglio che sorvoli la parte centrale, è meglio che legga solamente le ultime righe."

_**Aizram:**_"Su forza Generale, che tra un po' mi chiameranno Francesca e Francesco"

**Generale: **"Chi sarebbero Madamigella?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma come chi sarebbero Generale? I Vostri nipoti!"

**Generale: **"Ah! .. E così entrambi, hanno lo stesso nome!"

_**Aizram:**_"Si Generale, su forza sbrigateVi!"

**Generale: **"Si certo, dunque …. La donzella dice: Generale, siete davvero religioso, Vi alzate prestissimo x andare a pregare. Bravo Generale, continuate così, siete un mito, l'idolo di tutte noi ah ahahah!  
Con affetto Madamigella Luna!Alla prossima Generale! … Madame Terry, Vostra figlia, è tale e quale a Voi, preferisco non aggiungere altro!"

_**Terry:**_"Come volete Generale ah ah ah ah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, è rimasta l'ultima, quella della simpaticissima Australia!"

**Generale: **"Prego Madamigella, sarà simpatica a voi, non certo a me! … Ma dico è proprio necessario che la legga?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo Generale, non potete evitarlo!"

**Generale: **"Madamigella, potreste farmi la cortesia di leggerla Voi?"

_**Aizram:**_"Se è questo che volete, la leggerò io ad alta voce! ….. Accipicchia Generale, ma è lunghissima!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, hanno appena chiamato da palazzo, i nipoti del Generale sono appena arrivati, ti aspettano tra dieci minuti."

_**Aizram:**_"Davvero Terry? E tu cosa gli hai detto?"

_**Terry:**_"Che questa volta, sarai accompagnata da due ospiti … lontani parenti, quale siamo noi, e che andremo a fargli visita!"

_**Aizram:**_"Sentito Generale, abbiamo giusto il tempo di leggere la missiva di Australia e poi andiamo!"

**Generale: **"Sono davvero impaziente madamigella, prego fate presto! … Tanto donzella Australia, potrà aver scritto tutto quello che gli è passato per la testa, non mi scalfirebbe: sono troppo felice di conoscere i miei nipoti, che sarà quasi impossibile arrabbiarmi con lei! … Prego cominciate!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Umm …. Generale, non so se Vi farà piacere …"

**Generale: **"Avanti, su parlate, ditemi cosa scrive la squinternata?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Beh ecco ….. accenna al fatto che Andrè ha sognato So .. fhie .."

**Generale: **"Ah ah ah .. si certo certo Madamigella Australia rinsecchita! Se Voi credete di indispettirmi con le vostre parole, Vi sbagliate, se nel mio castello, sono appena arrivati gli eredi Jarjayes , vuol dire che mia figlia genererà un bel maschio! Ah ah ah .. Prego madamigella proseguite!"

_**Aizram:**_"Poi dice che: Girodelle deve innamorarsi di una torinese e …"

**Generale: **"Finalmente, qualcosa di sensato! … Madamigella rinsecchita! .. E poi? Cos'altro dice?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Che adora Joséphine e suo marito, sono il suo mito, e Voi Generale, non li dovreste stressare!"

**Generale: **"COME?! Ma si rende conto di cosa dice? Fare certe cose in convento?! Madamigella, ma dico, cosa avete bevuto? Siete forse ubriaca? NO .. no Madamigella Aizram, è impossibile non arrabbiarsi con una donzella simile"

_**Aizram:**_"Su su Coraggio Generale, vedrete che Australia e Voi, prima o poi Vi comprenderete e diverrete amici!"

**Generale: **"COSA?! IO E CHI? MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM, è Più PROBABILE CHE CADA LA NENE ADV … AGOSTO, CHE….. CHE IO E LA DONZELLA DIVENTEREMO AMICI!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, lasciamo stare la missiva, è meglio recarci a palazzo, non vorrei che si facesse troppo tardi."

**Generale: **"Meglio andare Donzelle, altrimenti se continuo ad ascoltare le idiozie della Gatta rinsecchita, mi viene il mal'umore, ed io voglio incontrare i miei nipoti serenamente! .. Andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Andiamo Generale!"

_**Castello Provana di Collegno**_

_**Francesca:**__ "Aizram, che piacere rivederti dopo quasi un anno!"_

_**Aizram:**__"Ciao Francesca, come stai?"_

_**Francesca:"**__Bene, e tu?"_

_**Aizram:**__"Anch'io sto bene!"_

_**Francesco:"**__Ehi Aizran, e a me non saluti?"_

_**Aizram:**__"Ma si certo che ti saluto Francesco, come Va?"_

_**Francesco:"**__Una meraviglia!| Finalmente siamo arrivati! … Sapessi che viaggio faticoso, quando siamo arrivati al casello dall' autostrada, abbiamo fatto una fila pazzesca, e quindi siamo arrivati in ritardo! Ma dimmi, vedo che non sei da sola, chi sono questi Signori?"_

_**Aizram:**__ "Si, dunque … ecco … Francesco, Francesca … cominciamo dalla mia amica Terry …."_

_**Terry:"**__Molto lieta!"_

_**Francesca:**__ "Piacere di conoscerti! … E il Signore Aizram, chi è?"_

_**Aizram:**__ "Veramente Francesca, è … mio zio, zio Augustin!"_

_**Francesca:**__ "Augustin? Non è un nome italiano!"_

**Generale: **_"Infatti Madame, sono francese!"_

_**Francesca:"**__Davvero signore, siete Francese? Che bello! Sapete anche io e mio cugino Francesco siamo di origini francesi! … Infatti il nostro cognome è Jarjayes! …. Ma prego accomodateVi!"_

_**Francesca:**__ "Dunque, Signor Augustin, da quale parte della Francia arrivate?"_

**Generale: **_"Ehmm … Parigi .. Madame!"_

_**Francesca:**__"Parigi? …. Hai sentito Francesco? Parigi! Anche i nostri antenati erano di Parigi!"_

_**Francesco:"**__Ma Aizram, non ci avevi mai parlato di un tuo zio parigino, ma dimmi perché ce l'hai tenuto nascosto?"_

_**Aizram:**__ "Ma no Francesco! … E' solo che non abbiamo mai avuto modo di … parlarne!"_

_**Francesca:**__ "Però Signore, più Vi guardo, e più ….. ma no, forse è una mia impressione!"_

**Generale: **_"Cosa Madame?"_

_**Francesca:**__ "Vedete .. Voi .. avete un volto familiare, e come se …"_

**Generale: **_"Se?"_

_**Francesca:**__ "Come se Vi conoscessi da sempre, e poi il vostro volto mi è familiare! ….. Ehi Francesco, guarda che coincidenza, il Signor Augustin ed io abbiamo lo stesso colore degli occhi! … Lo stesso sguardo!"_

_**Francesco:**_ "Francesca, è probabile che il viaggio ti abbia stancata ah ah ah!"

_**Francesca:**_ "E' probabile cugino!"

**Generale: **"Mi è parso di capire che abbiate dei … bambini?"

_**Francesca:**_ "Si certo, sono di sopra, ma tra un po' scenderanno per salutare la loro zia Aizram …."

_**Mariapia:**_ "Zia .. zia.. sei venuta , che bello!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ciao piccolini, venite a salutarmi! … Come state?"

_**Mariapia:**_"Bene zia,finalmente la scuola è chiusa e posso finalmente godermi le vacanze!"

_**Aizram:**_"E tu Roberto, come stai?"

_**Roberto:"**_Bene zia, io tra un po' partirò volontario per il servizio militare …"

_**Aizram:"**_"Accipicchia che notizia! … Ma dimmi perché questa decisione?"

_**Roberto:"**_Zia, ho sempre sognato far parte dell'arma, ho fatto richiesta e mi sono arruolato!"

_**Francesco:**_"Già Aizram, ma, mio figlio non dice che ha fatto la sua scelta contro il mio parere!"

_**Roberto:**_"Ma papà, tu lo sai, che io desidero arruolarmi e …"

_**Francesco:**_"Si lo so Roberto, è inutile che ne discutiamo ancora!"

**Generale: **"Scusate se mi permetto, ma tu ragazzo … Roberto, perché hai deciso di far parte dell'esercito, cosa ti ha spinto?"

**Roberto: **"Non lo so Signor Augustin, è solo che sin da bambino sognavo di indossare la divisa, e adesso che sono uomo, finalmente realizzerò il mio sogno!"

**Generale: **"Se è questo che desideri ragazzo, tuo padre non potrà che essere fiero di te!"

**Roberto: **"Grazie Signore, Voi si che mi capite!"

**Francesca:**"Sentito cugino? Sii fiero di tuo figlio ah ahah!"

**Francesco:**"Ma io lo sono, è solo che volevo che mi desse una mano in ufficio."

**Generale:**"Permettetemi di chiedere, ma di cosa Vi occupate?"

_**Francesco:**_ "Sono commercialista, ho un studio, desideravo che mio figlio, lavorasse al mio fianco, e invece ….. comunque, se mai un giorno dovesse cambiare idea, nel mio studio, ci sarà sempre la sua scrivania ad attenderlo!"

_**Francesco:**_ "Signor Augustin, e poi di cosa vi occupate?"

**Generale: **"Io, beh… sono un Generale dell'esercito … francese .."

_**Roberto:"**_Cosa? Ma dite davvero? Un Generale? Che meraviglia! Spero che anch'io un giorno possa avanzare di grado."

**Generale: **"Basta volerlo figliolo … vedrai, che ci riuscirai! …. Però quanti ragazzi che avete! E sono tutti così …. Belli! Faccio i miei … complimenti a tutti e due …. Francesco e … Francesca, avete davvero una bella famiglia!"

_**Francesco:**_ "Grazie signor Augustin … scusate, forse dovremmo chiamarVi Generale …. Qual è il vostro cognome?"

**Generale: **"Emm … Grandier .. AugustinGrandier."

_**Francesco:**_ "Grandier …"

**Generale: **"Avete mai sentito nominare questo cognone?"

_**Francesco:**_ "No Generale, mai sentito nominare!"

**Generale: **"Capisco!"

_**Francesco:**_ "No un momento! .. Francesca, se non ricordo male, nostro nonno Giuseppe da bambina mi raccontavo che un nostro trisavolo aveva il cognome Grandier, stando al racconto di mio nonno, il nostro antenato, sposò una nobildonna, e per amor suo, rinunciò al suo cognome per la discendenza dei Jarjayes! … Beh a me più che una storia vera, sembra una favola!"

**Generale: **"Perché Francesco? Vi sembra poi così tanto strano?"

_**Francesco:**_ "Beh Signore, lo trovo alquanto strano e improbabile, se così fosse, il nostro cognome non dovrebbe essere Jarjayes, ma Grandier, e noi Generale, probabilmente potremmo essere parenti ah ahah!"

**Generale: **"Può darsi, e chi può dirlo …. Francesco! … Madamigella Aizram, credo che sia il caso di togliere il disturbo."

_**Aizram:"**_ "Si certo … zio è meglio andare, si è fatto tardi!"

_**Mariapia:"**_ "Che buffo! .. Lo zio che chiama Madamigella a sua nipote!"

**Generale: **"Non è poi tanto strano donzella, vedete dalle mie parti, anche se una ragazza è tua nipote, la chiamiamo .. Madamigella!"

_**Mariapia:"**_Accipicchia, è una cosa d'altri tempi!"

**Generale: **"Potrebbe sembrare ma …. Preferisco chiamare così mia nipote!"

_**Aizram:"**_ "Andiamo zio Augustin?"

**Generale: **"Si andiamo! …. E' stato un vero piacere per me cooscerVi!"

_**Francesco:**_ "Grazie Generale! … Aizram .."

_**Aizram:"**_ "Dimmi pure Francesco!"

_**Francesco:**_ "La prossima volta che vieni a farci visita, porta la tua amica Terry e tuo zio."

_**Aizram:"**_ "Certo Francesco, grazie, a dopo!"

_**Francesco:**_ "A dopo! …. Vi aspettiamo, ci conto!"

_**Aizram:"**_Ciao!"

_**A palazzo Aizram**_

_**Aizram:"**_ "Allora Generale, ho visto che Vi siete commosso."

_**Generale:**_ "E come potevo non commuovermi? Non avete visto che bei nipoti che ho avuto da Oscar e Andrè? .. E poi il giovane Roberto, senza saperlo, ha calcato le orme dei suoi ….. nonni ….. che emozione! ….. Donzelle e adesso?"

_**Aizram:"**_ "Generale, ho preparato le stanze per gli ospiti, è meglio andare a riposare, domani dobbiamo partire per la Puglia, andremo a casa di Terry, dove ci aspettano alcune persone di Vostra conoscenza."

_**Generale:**_ "Chi sarebbero madamigella?"

_**Aizram:"**_ "Il Conte e la Contessa Swimmilla e …. Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOO! …. LA GATTACCIA RINSECCHITA, MI ASPETTA ANCHE IN PUGLIA!... …. POSSIBILE CHE DEBBA PERSEGUITARMI, E RAGGIUNGERMI DAPPERTUTTO? ….. OH SIGNORE, SALVAMI DALLE SUE GRINFIA!"


	93. Chapter 93

**Di anniversari, duelli e fango **

"Andrè, dove vorresti andare?"

"Non lo so Oscar, l'importante è che sia lontano da qui, su dai sbrighiamoci!"

"Si però, tutto il giorno fuori …."

"A dire il vero, desidero chiudermi in una stanza con te, e uscirne solo questasera, ti piace l'idea?"

"Ah ahah Andrè! .. Ma cosa dici?! ….. Io credo che ti annoieresti, rinchiudendotitutto il giorno con me!"

"Davvero?... .. Ne sei proprio sicura? Allora voglio mettermi alla prova, se mai dovessi morire di noia, vorrà dire che usciremo dalla nostra prigione d'amore!"

"Ah ahah Tu sei pazzo Andrè!"

"Si ….. sono pazzo … ma pazzo di te! Ho un'infinità di idee su come passare il nostro tempo!"

Andrè mi accarezza con il suo sguardo, verde come il bosco, profondo, le sue mani mi sfiorano il viso,mi si avvicina, mi sussurra: "Ti amo Oscar … Ti desidero … ti voglio!"

Si avvicina a me, il suo viso, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra, sento il suo respiro sul mio viso,poi piano sento le sue labbra sulle mie, mi stringe a sé, prima leggero e poi sempre con più passione, desidero abbandonarmi a lui, voglio le sue mani sul mio corpo, voglio la sua pelle sotto alle mia dita, voglio il suo respiro affannato sulle mie labbra, voglio lui …. Lo amo …

Si allontana appena da me, un sospiro, mi sussurraappena, la sua voce sembra un soffio: "Dobbiamo andare, non riesco più a starti lontano!"

Le sue parole mi accarezzano l'anima, sento il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.

"Andrè….. ma dove? A malapena abbiamo trovato posto per dormire in un convento."

"Proviamo al villaggio, magari saremo fortunati, sai … una stanzetta liberata all'ultimo momento!"

"E se così non fosse?"

"Beh, vorrà dire che ci apparteremo nella boscaglia …."

"Su dai Andrè, non scherzare, ma ti pare che ci sentiremmo a nostro agio in pieno giorno, nella boscaglia?!"

"Certo che no, però almeno ci proviamo!"

"Ma cosa dici, hai proprio voglia di scherzare!"

"Non sto scherzando, ti voglio, ti desidero ….."

Andrè mi bacia ancora e ancora …..mi perdo nel suo abbraccio, nel suo profumo, affondo le mani tra i suoi capelli, chiudo gli occhi e mi perdo.

"Su dai Oscar, saliamo a cavallo e andiamo, però andremo al passo,che ti sia ben chiaro, senza eccedere!"

"Si lo so Andrè! .. Porteremo i cavalli al passo, stai tranquillo!"

Sorrido, lo canzono, accarezzo César, ho una voglia immensa di lanciarmi al galoppo, di correre, di sentire il vento tra i capelli. Ma non posso, va bene comunque, mi accontenterò di questo, voglio prendermi cura di questa piccola creatura che porto in grembo.

"Oscar ma …"

"Cosa c'è?"

"Le spade, perché le hai portate con te?"

"Andrè, tu dimentichi che siamo dei soldati in missione...meglio essere previdenti, non ti pare?"

"Si .. si .. è vero! Hai ragione Oscar! .. Ma adesso ho un'altra missione da compiere."

"Quale … sentiamo!"

"Stare con mia moglie per tutto il giorno, prendermi cura di te, coccolarti, baciarti e…..!"

"Ah ahah Su dai Andrè, andiamo, montiamo a cavallo ah ahah!"

"Agli ordini mio bellissimo Comandante!"

Il Generale è davanti a me, cammina a passo spedito, impugna due spade, con tono severoe deciso mi dice: "Su sbrigati Charles, vieni con me!"

"Dove Signore?"

"Nelle campagne antistanti all'Abbazia!"

"Per fare cosa Signore?"

"Che domanda! …... Ma per allenarti naturalmente! … Voglio che tu impari ad usare la spada."

"Io Signore?"

"Si tu Charles, voglio fare di te un vero soldato, e dopo che tu avrai imparato, sarà la volta di Louis! … Un Generale dell'esercito ha bisogno di generi valorosi, non di donnicciole! … Dato che siamo in missione, è indispensabile che tu sappia difenderti!"

"Ma Voi ci avete affiancato il Maggiore Girodelleproprio per questo motivo Generale, o sbaglio?"

"Si è vero Charles, ma voi siete in due, Girodelle, per quanto possa essere un valoroso soldato, non può assicurare l'incolumità di due inetti come voi, quindi Charles, d'ora in avanti, appena ce ne sarà l'occasione, ti allenerò! … Mi rifiuto diavere al mio fianco due buoni a nulla come voi, che sanno pensare solo a ….. una cosa!"

"Ma Signore, io Vi ho già detto che mi dispiace per quanto è accaduto questa notte!"

"Delle tue scuse non so che farmene, di donnicciole al mio seguito ne ho già due, e altre due in più sarebbero troppo!"

"Generale, adesso non credete di esagerar …."

"COSA CHARLES?! COME OSI PARLARMI IN QUESTO MODO, DOPO AVER FATTO …. QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO? … Ti rendi conto che se foste stati scoperti … che scandalo sarebbe stato? Evidentemente tu Charles non hai la ben che minimaidea di cosa sarebbe accaduto. Pensa se tu fossi stato al mio posto, e una delle tue figlie avesse fatto quello che Joséphine ha fatto! … Dimmi Charles, ne saresti stato felice?"

" … No Signore …"

"Visto? E allora taci e andiamo!"

"Ma io non capisco, cosa c'entra ciò che è accaduto, con gli allenamenti?!"

"TI HO GIA' DETTO DI TACERE, E SEGUIMI SENZA PROTESTARE!"

"Sissignore, come desiderate."

Il Generale è davvero furibondo! .. Certo se fossi stato io al suo posto mi sarei adirato tantissimo! .. Adesso non mi resta che accettare le conseguenze della mia leggerezza. Ultimamente non ne faccio una giusta, con mio suocero! Mi sembra di essere ritornato ragazzino, e di dover subire ancora le noiose lezioni dei miei precettori. Povera Oscar, come ha fatto a crescere tranquilla con un padre così! E pure Andrè….non li invidio per nulla.

Gerard ed io ci aggiriamo all'interno dell'abbazia, per raggiungere il giardino.

Durante il percorso, mi dice: "Alain, hai visto che facce serie che avevano il Generale, il Marchese e sua moglie?"

"Certo che l'ho notato amico! .. Secondo me, quei due l'avranno combinata grossa, e il vecchio adesso è fuori di se! …. Poco fa, ho visto il Generale con due spade portarsi dietro il Marchese, e ti assicuro che non prometteva nulla di buono. Certo che non vorrei essere al suo posto, il vecchio pazzo quando si arrabbia diventa una belva, adesso sappiamo da chi ha preso il nostro Comandante!"

"Ah ahahah … Ehi Alain, il povero Andrè deve amarla davvero tanto per sopportare sia la moglie che suo padre ah ahah!"

"Amico, secondo te, uno che attende una donna per venti lunghi anni, rinuncia al suo nome per prendere quello della moglie e sopporta il vecchio pazzo,come lo definiresti?"

"Un santo, Alain!"

"Un santo, oppure un pazzo follemente innamorato della propria donna."

"Già è vero Alain! … Lo vediamo tutti come Andrè guarda il Comandante. Mi chiedo se anche noi due guardiamo così le nostre mogli ah ahah!"

"Ti prego Gerard, non ricordarmi mia moglie, altrimenti ….. peccherei solo con il pensiero! Non dimentichiamoci che ci troviamo in un luogo sacro ih ihih! …"

"Alain, in tutta sincerità, anche a me manca moltissimo la mia Alizée , non so come farò per i prossimi mesi senza di lei! …"

"Uhmm .. non sapevo che anche tu fossi fatto di carne ed ossa amico mio ah ahahah!"

"Prendimi pure in giro Alain, però, mia moglie mi manca moltissimo! Sai, la scorsa notte l'ho sognata, e non ti dico come mi sono svegliato … Sai cosa mi chiedo Alain?"

"Cosa Gerard?"

"Se … si insomma, magari aspetta un figlio ed io non lo posso nemmeno sapere!"

"Però, sai che non ci avevo pensato!"

"Non appena lasceremo il convento, consegnerò la lettera che ho scritto a mia moglie al corriere, almeno lei potrà avere mie notizie, anche se io non potrò ricevere le sue!"

"Non sei il solo a dover mandare una lettera, anch'io lo farò domani mattina, prima di lasciare questo posto!"

Din .. don … Din … Don ….

"Ancora questa campana! Ma cosa avranno mai da fare con tutti questi segnali Gerard?"

"Credo che sia l'ora del raccoglimento Alain."

"Certo che qui, i frati non si annoiano mai, stanno sempre a pregare. Sai che ti dico Gerard?!"

"Cosa amico?"

"Prendiamo le nostre spade, e lasciamo queste quattro mura, desidero fare un giro per le campagne. Un po' d'aria ci farà bene, almeno ci sgranchiamo le gambe!"

"Si certo Alain, hai ragione! … Andiamo in camera nostra e prendiamo le armi!"

Sono in camera mia, sdraiato sul mio letto, mi sento tutte le ossa rotte. Aver passato la notte in Chiesa, dormendo, sdraiato sul pavimento, non mi ha fatto certo bene! … Spero almeno che Nostro Signore abbia ascoltato le mie preghiere! … Vorrei tanto levarti dalla testa e … dal mio cuore … mio bellissimo Comandante!

L'ho osservata, quando eravamo al convitto, era di fronte a me, come era bella! … Bellissima! …. Aveva una luce negli occhi … era l'espressione di una donna innamorata! … Ma no, era una mia impressione … Madamigella Oscar non lascia mai trapelare i suoi sentimenti. Ma io, quando la guardo, mi immagino di vederla in ogni modo e pretendo di carpire ogni suo singolo pensiero.

Ma come faccio a levarmela dal cuore se continuo a pensare a lei, non appena rimango solo?! ….. Oh mio Dio aiutami … Mi sento impazzire! … Sono un soldato in missione che si sta logorando l'anima per una donna! …. Per una creatura meravigliosa … Perché Oscar non hai scelto me … perché non hai amato me? … Perché? …..

"Marianne, posso entrare?"

"Si vieni Pure! ….. Sola? Mi meraviglio che tu non stia con Charles!"

"Impossibile! .. Nostro padre, per punirlo, l'ha portato con se!"

"Dove?"

"Nei boschi … credo …"

"Per cosa?"

"Per … allenarlo con la spada. Lui dice che, anziché crogiolarsi con me, deve imparare a difendersi! .. Adesso si è messo in testa di fare di mio marito un soldato! … Ma sai qual è la verità? E' soltanto una scusa per punirlo, per quanto accaduto."

"A nostro padre, non sarebbe mai venuta un'idea simile, se voi stanotte non vi foste appartati in convento!"

"Prego Marianne, noi non l'abbiamo fatto all'interno del convento, ma nella carrozza!"

"Si certo Joséphine! … Ma guarda caso, la carrozza si trova all'interno di un luogo sacro."

"Si certo, è vero! .. Però ci sarebbeandata bene, se nostro padre non ci avesse scoperto."

"E se anziché di nostro padre, vi avesse visto un religioso? Dimmi sorellina cara, cosa sarebbe accaduto?"

"Ancora con questa storia Marianne, e basta! .. Non è successo! .. Ed è inutile che voi tutti me lo rammentiate! ….. Però Marianne, non sai com'è stato ..E' stato bellissimo! ….. Meraviglioso! …..

"…"

"Cosa c'è? Non dici più nulla?"

"Non ne vale la pena con te Joséphine!"

"Forse è meglio cambiare argomento! … Ma dimmi, sei sola? .. E Oscar non è con te?"

"No! .. Lei è andata via con Andrè, ed io tra poco raggiungerò Louis."

"Dove andrete?"

"Non lo so, forse faremo una passeggiata!"

"Ne sei sicura sorellina? .. Non vi aggirerete per i boschi, abbandonandovi con madre natura?"

"E anche se fosse Joséphine? .. Non ci intratterremo all'interno di questo posto per fare certe cose."

"Ti prego, non incominciare, non ne posso più! .. Mi sono bastate già le prediche che tutti voi mi avete fatto, altre non ne voglio sentire!"

"Si certo, certo! … Quando la verità è scomoda, non è bello ascoltarla!"

"Senti Marianne, e Oscar sai dove è andata con Andrè?"

"Non lo so, ma credo che non sia difficile immaginarlo, visto che rimarrà fuori con suo marito tutto il giorno!"

"Ah beata lei Marianne!"

"Nostra sorella e Andrè hanno saputo pazientare, e adesso si godono la giornata appieno, visto che non sappiamo tra quanto tempo toccheremo nuovamente un letto!"

"Ih ihih … Certo Marianne, se solo nostro padre immaginasse una cosa simile, li andrebbe ad acciuffare immediatamente! ….."

"Tu credi che nostro padre non se lo immagini? Ti sbagli! E poi è inutile che dica ad Andrè di non toccare sua moglie, oltre ad essere assurdo èanche ridicolo! Nemmeno se lui e noi altri, ci fossimo astenuti dal farlo!"

"Ma nostro padre lo sa benissimo, è solo che lui si preoccupa per ogni cosa in maniera eccessiva."

"Scusami Joséphine, ma adesso devo andare, mi aspetta mio marito!"

"Oh beata te Marianne! .. Voi due con i vostri mariti, ed io qui tutta sola ad annoiarmi!"

"Puoi sempre andare in Chiesa a pregare …... sorellina! Sai, poco fa ha suonato la campanella che avvertiva che tra poco comincia la Messa."

"Ma no Marianne cosa dici? Preferisco rimanere in camera mia, magari scrivo a nostra madre e le racconto del nostro viaggio."

"Le racconterai di stanotte?"

"Ma cosa dici sorella, tiva di scherzare? Sai che predica al mio rientro!"

"Era solo un'idea! .. Beh io vado, ci vediamo a pranzo, a dopo!"

"A dopo Marianne, e divertiti!"

"Sei sempre la solita Joséphine!"

"Perché, tu forse certe cose non le fai? Ah ahah!"

"Sei davvero impossibile, non pensi ad altro!"

"A cos'altro dovrei pensare, dimmi tu?!"

"Ciao Joséphine."

"Ciao …. Marianne!"

Vedo Marianne uscire in tutta fretta, appena chiude la porta, penso ad alta voce: "Ah beate loro!"

"Vieni Oscar, proviamo alla prima locanda, chiediamo se hanno una stanza."

"Andrè, veramente … cosa penseranno di noi?"

"Cosa vuoi che pensino? Siamo o no marito e moglie?"

"Si però …"

"Però cosa?"

"Noi apparentemente … Ma guarda, sembriamo due uomini, non certo una coppia."

"E' vero, prima non ci facevo caso, perché non eri mia moglie, ma da quando ci siamo sposati, questo piccolo particolare, comincia a diventare un bel problema! ….. Sai che penso Oscar?"

"Cosa Andrè?"

"Non appena faremo ritorno a casa, tu dovrai occuparti del tuo guardaroba …"

"Perché Andrè? Forse non ti sto più bene così?"

La guardo, ha le mani sui fianchi, un'espressione accigliata, si sta arrabbiando.

"Ma certo che si Oscar! E' solo che non possiamo sempre aggirarci con l'ansia di essere scambiati continuamente per due uomini."

"Ma Andrè, io non riuscirei a vedermi vestita in modo diverso!"

"Non è vero Oscar! Ti ricordo che in qualche occasione, hai indossato degli abiti femminili, e voglio rammentarti che eri a dir poco bellissima!"

"Ma si, è vero Andrè, ma erano circostanze particolari, non ho certo indossato ogni giorno quel genere di abbigliamento!"

"Madame Grandier, ti ricordo che a breve sarai costretta a vestirti in un certo modo, visto che il ventre tra non molto diventerà enorme!"

"Santo cielo Andrè, anche se è vero, detto così mi impressiona!"

"Davvero? Ma non è come dico io?!"

"Si certo! .. Però … sai, non ci ho ….. ancora pensato."

"Dovrai cominciare a farlo, mia dolce Oscar!"

Andrè ha uno sguardo dolce, il suo non è un rimprovero né una richiesta. È lo sguardo di un uomo innamorato e preoccupato. È lo sguardo di un uomo felice, appassionato, in ansia per la donna che ama.

"Si certo, ma per adesso non voglio! Preferisco godermi ancora i miei abiti maschili, fintanto che mi sarà possibile indossarli. Allora entriamo o no nella locanda? Magari abbiamo un po' di fortuna e troviamo una stanza tutta per noi!"

"Si entriamo."

"Andrè, aspetta un momento, cosa diciamo al locandiere?"

"Che siamo dei pellegrini in cerca di ristoro e di un letto per riposare, tutto qua!"

"Va bene Andrè, entriamo!"

"Buongiorno!"

"Buongiorno a Voi Signori! .. In cosa posso esserVi utile?"

"Abbiamo bisogno di ristoro e di una stanza per riposare!"

"Per la notte?"

"No Monsieur! … Solo per l'intero giorno! …... Siamo qui di passaggio, dobbiamo raggiungere la prossima località, partiremo nel pomeriggio, sapete per il caldo è preferibile viaggiare al crepuscolo, è meno faticoso!"

"Beh veramente, tra pochi minuti due ospiti lasceranno una stanza, se volete, potete prendere quella, ma dovrete dare tempo a mia moglie di ripulirla un po' e cambiare le lenzuola!"

"Va benissimo, intanto potreste servici qualcosa da mangiare Monsieur!"

"Ma si, certamente! .. Intanto prendete posto al tavolo, ditemi cosa posso servirVi?!"

"Oscar, hai qualche preferenza?"

"No, qualsiasi cosa andrà bene."

"Monsieur, le specialità della casa andranno benissimo."

"Benissimo, fidatevi di me, Vi farò portare dei piatti deliziosi!"

"Grazie Monsieur!"

Non appena l'oste si allontana, dico a mia moglie: "Siamo stati fortunati, avremo una stanza tutta per noi, per tutto il giorno, non vedo l'ora di rimanere solo con te!"

"Su dai Andrè, abbi un po' di pazienza!"

"Credimi, ne ho avuta fin troppa ….."

"Lo so Andrè …."

Charles ed io siamo in aperta campagna,mi rendo conto che il terreno è fangoso, ed è molto facile scivolare. Anche se le circostanze non sono delle migliori, non demordo, ho deciso che Charles imparerà a tirare di scherma e lo farà! E poi una punizione per quello che ha fatto ieri notte, se la merita! ….

"Charles, dobbiamo stare attenti,il terreno non è dei migliori, è evidente che nei giorni precedenti è piovuto! Quindi sta attento a non scivolare, altrimenti, ti sporcheresti di fango."

"Si Signor Generale! .. Starò attento!"

"Bene …. possiamo cominciare! …. Su forza Charles, impugna come si deve la spada … in guardia Charles!"

Cominciamo a tirare di spada, come era prevedibile, Charles è in difficoltà! … Lo incito a fare del suo meglio ma è tutto inutile.

"Avanti Charles …. Attaccami …"

"Puff …. Puff … Signore, credo che la spada non sia … per me … e poi il terreno …. Si scivola …."

"Sta zitto Charles! …. Anch'io sono nelle tue condizioni, e non mi lamento, su continua ad attaccarmi …. Muoviti!"

Mio suocero è davvero convinto di farmi diventare un bravo spadaccino, ma io credo di non farcela. E poi lui è ancora più bravo e più esigente di tutti i precettori che abbia mai avuto! … Come può ritenersi soddisfatto di me? … Impossibile!

"Su dai Charles, un altro affondo …. Forza dai …."

Continuo a incoraggiare mio genero, ma riconosco che è tutto inutile, ma se crede che mi arrenderò, si sbaglia di grosso, farò di lui un ottimo spadaccino, con me non ha scampo!

"Signore, è tutto inutile, non ce la farò mai!"

"Ti sbagli, certo che ce la farai! .. Vedrai che quando tornerai a casa, sarai diventato un vero tiratore di scherma! … E adesso basta con le lamentele e difenditi!"

"Signore io ….. non ce la farò ma… Ops … dannazione sono scivolato! … No che disastro! E adesso come faccio? Sono tutto inzaccherato!""

"Ah ahahahah …. Immaginavo che saresti caduto ….."

"Ma Signore guardate, il terreno è fangoso!"

"E allora Charles? Non è un buon motivo per farsi un bagno di fango! "

"Ma Signore come faccio? Vorrei darmi una ripulita, prima di continuare."

"Non ha importanza, su alzati!"

"Ma Signore, le mie mani, sono così sporche, che la spada scivolerebbe dalle mani."

"CHARLES, NON FAI CHE LAMENTARTI! GUARDA LI' APPESI AL RAMO DELL'ALBERO, CI HO MESSO QUALCHE ASCIUGAMANI, SU SBRIGATI ! … Incapace!"

"Sssi Signore faccio in un attimo …."

"Ehi Gerard, ma quei due sono … il Generale e il Marchese!"

"Si Alain, ma guarda il Marchese come è conciato, è finito nel fango."

"Già! … Che strano un Signore come lui, che si sporca da capo a piedi ah ahah!"

"AVANTI CHARLES, HAI FINITO DI RIPULITI? .. SU MUOVITI .. SBRIGATI!"

"Sissignore arrivo .. prendo la spada …. Possiamo ricominciare."

"Alain, non è possibile! .. Il Generale, gli sta insegnando a tirare con la spada."

"Ih ihih … Ma guarda Gerard, sono incredibili! …. Secondo me, il vecchio è fuori di sé, guarda che espressione ha! .. E poi il Marchese ih ihih … è tutto infangato! … Non è possibile! … Tutto questo ha davvero dell'incredibile Gerard!"

"Alain, se il Generale si è messo in testa di dare lezioni al Marchese, vedrai che riuscirà a fare di lui un soldato."

"Ma cosa dici Gerard? Ma guardalo! .. Secondo te, quanto tempo gli occorrerà, per trasformare suo genero in un valido schermidore?! ….. Non lo vedi che non sa nemmeno impugnare la spada?! E' un uomo di affari, non un soldato! Lo sai che per acquisire certe abilità ci vogliono mesi, e per alcuni servono anche anni?! … Ma che diavolo si è messo in testa il vecchio pazzo!"

"Non lo so cosa si è messo in testa il Generale Alain, ma nel caso del Marchese, la vedo male!"

"Secondo me Gerard, lo sta punendo per qualcosa che ha combinato!"

"Può darsi Alain, maun po' di allenamento non gli farà certo male! "

"Ben detto Gerard! .. Almeno sappiamo che quando si arrabbia, non se la prende solo con noi, ma con tutti!"

"Alain, veramente con me non si è mai arrabbiato!"

"Oh senti Gerard, solo perché tu sei sempre così servile, non è detto che prima o poi non si arrabbierà anche con te!"

"Alain, non vedo perché contrariare il Generale, dopo tutto siamo dei soldati, ed è nostro dovere sottostare agli ordini dei nostri superiori! … Adesso è meglio andare via, meglio lasciarli soli!"

"Hai ragione! .. Andiamo via Gerard!"

"Charles,se credi che per oggi abbiamo finito, ti sbagli! …. Dopo pranzo, si riprendono gli allenamenti, ma prima dovrai darti una bella ripulita, ma guarda come ti sei conciato!"

"Signore io ….. iocredo, che non riuscirò mai a diventare lo spadaccino che Voi sperate."

"Cosa? Ma certo che lo diventerai, altrimenti non sarei il Generale Jarjayes! … Adesso è meglio tornare, hai appena il tempo di darti una ripulita, tra un po' verrà servito il pranzo, su sbrighiamoci!"

"Sissignore!"

Sono un passo dietro a mio suocero, lo vedo soddisfatto, evidentemente è contento di avermi tenuto occupato per l'intera mattinata, e come se non bastasse, pretende ancora che continui ad allenarmi per tutto il pomeriggio. Spero che la rabbia nei miei confronti gli passi quanto prima. Trascorrere un'intera giornata in questo modo ha dell'inverosimile, non ce la faccio più!

"Signori, ecco qua la chiave! La stanza è stata ripulita, è al piano di sopra, l'ultima a destra, la camera è la numero sette. Come mi avete chiesto, in camera vi ho fatto portare dei biscotti appena sfornati e una brocca di cioccolata!"

"Grazie Monsieur!"

"Grazie a Voi Monsieur e buon riposo!"

Non appena l'oste si allontana, guardo mia moglie malizioso e le dico: "Hai sentito Oscar? Il locandiere, ci ha augurato un buon riposo, che ne dici di andare di sopra?"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Vuoi davvero riposarti Andrè?!"

"Non siamo qui per questo Oscar?"

"Su dai Andrè, meglio non fare certi discorsi qui, non voglio che qualcuno possa ascoltarci!"

"Hai ragione Oscar, meglio andare."

Oscar ed io percorriamo la scalinata di legno che ci porta nella nostra stanza, siamo nel corridoio, passiamo davanti ad altre stanze, cerchiamo la nostra, ancora due ed eccola qua. Tiro fuori la chiave dalla tasca, la infilo nella serratura, la porta si apre.

Guardo mia moglie, le dico: "Ecco qua Oscar, è la nostra camera,entriamo!"

Chiudo la porta, giro in fretta e la chiave, non perdo tempo, afferro la sua mano, la tiro a me, e senza dire alcuna parola, comincio a baciarla avidamente! … Oscar contraccambia i miei baci bramosi, sento che mi desidera, non capisco più nulla, le sbottono rapido il gilet, sciolgo i lacci della sua camicia, e in pochissimo tempo gliela sfilo. Continuo a baciarla a perdifiato, e un passo dopo l'altro, stretta a me la porto vicino al letto, la spingo delicatamente giù, in breve tempo siamo distesi … lei sotto di me.

Continuo a baciarla, le mie mani percorrono la sua pelle liscia e delicata, è talmente morbida che mi sembra di sfiorare la seta tra le mani … che emozione! …

Le sue labbra si allontanano appena dalle mie, mi sussurra: "Andrè .. ti amo … ti desidero …."

Le sue parole mi emozionano, un brivido mi percorre lungo la schiena, non capisco più nulla, non riesco a dirle nulla … le mie mani continuano ad accarezzarla, la mia bocca la cerca con avidità. Un bacio e ancora un altro … le mie labbra assaporano il suo corpo, il suo profumo mi inebria ….. Oscar è mia … solo mia … di nessun altro …..

L'emozione mi stordisce, la mia voce trema, le sussurrò: "Oscar … amore mio … ti amo …"

"Charles, Ma … come sei conciato? Si può sapere cosa ti ha fatto mio padre?"

Guardo mio marito, tra i capelli ha ciuffi d'erba e terra, il codino mezzo sciolto, la camicia, prima bianca, è ora marone, con macchie verdi, tutta umida. I pantaloni sono ridotti pure peggio della camicia. Sembra che abbia fatto il bagno nel fango, o la lotta. Sembra che si sia rotolato a terra. E poi ha un odore…..ha bisogno di un bagno! È tutto sudato, sporco, puzzolente!

"Ecco vedi Joséphine, lui non centra, è solo che durante l'allenamento sono scivolato in una pozzanghera, e adesso mi ritrovo in queste condizioni, eppure mi sono dato una ripulita con degli asciugamani, quindi puoi immaginare come ero conciato!

"Oh Santo cielo, povero caro!"

" … Ascolta Joséphine mi serve dell'acqua per ripulirmi, per favore aiutami a riempire la tinozza."

"Si .. certo Charles, adesso la riempio, ma prima dovrò riscaldarla un po'!"

"Intanto prendo dei vestiti puliti, spero solo che anche questi non si concino nello stesso modo!"

"Ma come, mio padre per oggi non ha ancora finito con i suoi allenamenti?"

"No! .. Vuole che mi alleni anche nel pomeriggio, spero solo di riuscire a riposarmi almeno mezz'ora prima di andare! .. Sinceramente, mi sento sfinito."

"Povero tesoro! .. Ma io so perché mio padre ti sottopone a questi ritmi, è per impedirti di giacere con me stanotte."

"Joséphine, anche se non fossi stanco, dopo questa lezione che tuo padre ha deciso di darmi, non ripeterei per nulla al mondo l'esperienza della carrozza …"

"Ma Charles, cosa dici? Per caso non ti è piaciuto?"

"Certo che mi è piaciuto Joséphine, ma guarda a che prezzo! … Tu non conosci tuo padre, quando decide di darti una lezione, non è per niente docile, anzi, è terribilmente severo!"

"Charles, mio padre ha giurato di darci una lezione, ed io so perfettamente che farà di tutto per impedirci di stare insieme. Lui è capacissimo di tenerci sotto stretta sorveglianza, ne sanno qualcosa mia sorella Oscar e Andrè. Basti pensare che prima del matrimonio ha reso loro la vita impossibile, ma se crede di fare la stessa cosa con noi, beh, si sbaglia di grosso! Appena ne avremo l'occasione, ci apparterremo! Sappi che io non posso starti lontana Charles, a costo stanotte di lasciare il convento e andiamo in aperta campagna! Io ti voglio Charles, non ci sono allenamenti che tengano! .. Quindi fatti coraggio e sii forte!"

"Spero di poterti accontentare Joséphine, ma sappi che già da adesso sono distrutto!"

"Non preoccuparti, ti farò un buon massaggio che ti rifarà riprendere immediatamente, ma tu dovrai accontentarmi!"

"Lo spero Joséphine … lo spero, cara!"

Sono sconsolato, Joséphine non ha ben chiaro cosa mi aspetta nel pomeriggio! Temo proprio che non riuscirò a soddisfarla questa notte. E se le prossime giornate, oltre al viaggio a cavallo, dovrò anche allenarmi con la spada, la notte sarò troppo stanco e distrutto! Io non sono un soldato, ma un uomo d'affari. Questa missine si sta rivelando molto più impegnativa del previsto, e mio suocero è un uomo impossibile. Mi chiedo come faccia Andrè a sopportarlo da quasi 30 anni. Certo, è cresciuto nella casa del Generale, come compagno di giochi e di studio di Oscar, ma questo non spiega come faccia a resistere.

Oscar si è assopita tra le mie braccia, le poso un bacio sulla nuca, sento il suo profumo, accarezzo i suoi capelli …. mi fa impazzire nuovamente, cerco di trattenermi per non svegliarla, non voglio che si stanchi, non devo dimenticare che sta aspettando un figlio … un figlio nostro! …. Che emozione indescrivibile che provo! … Temo che giacere ancora con lei, le possa fare male! E poi prima l'ho presa con una tale foga! Non riuscivo più a contenermi, a resistere! La volevo, avevo un bisogno fisico di sentirla mia, solo mia. Sono stato un incosciente, incurante delle sue necessità. Mi dispiace, spero di non avere esagerato, non me lo perdonerei mai….… Non so, il Generale dice di astenermi, però … è tutto così difficile, sinceramente credo che abbia esagerato. Stasera quando torneremo al convento, chiederò consiglio a Charles e Louis su come devo comportarmi con mia moglie incinta, meglio chiedere a chi ne sa più di me.

La sento muoversi, mormora: "Andrè …."

Vedo i suoi occhi aprirsi piano, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, si stropiccia gli occhi, mi guarda, mi sorride, appoggia la sua mano sinistra sul mio petto…guardo le sue dita, la fede e l'anello di fidanzamento. Sorrido.

"Oscar … ti sei svegliata?"

"Si Andrè… e il mio, è stato un dolce risveglio tra le tue braccia!"

Le sue parole mi fanno impazzire ancora di più, non resisto … la bacio,leggero, le mordicchio le labbra, la stuzzico, la assaporo, le sussurro: " Oscar .. Oscar …"

La mia voce è un sussurro, un ansimo, un soffio.

"Andrè….. ti amo, Andrè ….."

La bacio ancora, non riesco ad allontanarmi da lei,non voglio allontanarmi, ho bisogno di lei, della mia splendida donna, di mia moglie, della mia migliore amica, della mia compagna di giochi. Ho bisogno del suo amore, ho bisogno di dare voce e corpo al mio, di amore… Sono nuovamente su di lei, continuo a baciarla, leggero, percorro tutto il suo corpo, la accarezzo, credo che nonostante i miei timori non riuscirò a fermarmi …. Ma ho paura di farle male .. di fare male al nostro bambino … mi fermo, la guardo.Sento gocce di sudore correre sul mio viso, mi sembra di impazzire, faccio fatica a trattenermi, a non prenderla ancora. Mi manca, non sono mai sazio di lei.

Andrè continua ad accarezzarmi ma,mi guarda con timore, gli chiedo: "Cos'hai Andrè, cosa ti succede? Perché ti sei fermato?!"

Siamo labbra su labbra, le sussurro appena: "Ho paura di farti male Oscar ….prima, non ci ho pensato, mi dispiace….io…..perdonami …"

Oscar spalanca gli occhi, mi sorride, mi accarezza tra i capelli, come a volermi rassicurare.

"Temi che possa succedere qualcosa al nostro bambino?"

"Si Oscar …"

Sorrido, lo stringo di più a me, che tenerezza che mi fa il mio Andrè, è così premuroso!

La mia mano, sfiora i suoi capelli, l'indice percorre le sue meravigliose labbra, sorrido ancora, sussurro: "Stai tranquillo Andrè, ho letto il libro che mi ha dato Lassonne, c'è scritto che non può accadere nulla di male, né a me e nemmeno a nostro figlio!"

"Dici davvero Oscar? Ne sei sicura?"

"Certo … amore mio .. ne sono sicura … adesso baciami e non fermarti!"

Le sue parole mi tranquillizzano,un respiro profondo, e ricomincio ad accarezzarla e baciarla, con dolcezza e tenerezza. Poso le mie labbra sul suo viso, poi scendo sul collo, passo leggero sul suo petto, mi sembra persino che sia più morbido e sensibile, piano e leggero arrivo al suo ventre, si inizia a intravedere una leggera morbidezza, le sorrido, le faccio il solletico, inizia a ridere!

Ridiamo assieme, felici come da bambini, siamo rimasti noi, due adulti che si amano da sempre, ma che solo ora hanno trovato il coraggio di esprimere i propri sentimenti.

Andrè è dolcissimo, tenero, passionale, premuroso.

Mi coccola, mi accarezza, mi bacia, con una lentezza esasperante. Poi piano, dolce come non è mai stato, lo sento in me, lento, esasperante. Mi sta facendo impazzire, lo desidero come non mai, desidero il suo calore, il suo abbraccio protettivo. Desidero il padre del figlio che porto in grembo.

"Su Charles, avanti ….. attacca … non andare a rilento, così lasci scoperta la guardia!"

"Signore ma io …"

"Cosa c'è Charles, non riesci ad attaccare? … Su fatti avanti …. Ancora …"

"Il terremo è scivoloso ….. puff ….."

"Anch'io sono nella tua stessa situazione e non mi lamento."

"Si però …."

"Meno chiacchiere … voglio vedere un affondo … muoviti!"

Sono sdraiato sul letto, vedo la mia amata rivestirsi, è veloce nei suoi movimenti, fluida, leggera, sinuosa, ma sembra avere fretta di andare via! … Oscar è davanti allo specchio, mette in ordine la sua lunghissima chioma,ci passa le dita per disfare i nodi, ah…..i suoi bellissimi e setosi capelli, in cui ho affondato le mie dita, ho respirato il loro profumo….… la guardo, mi guarda.

"Andrè cosa fai, rimani a letto? Non hai molta voglia di andare via?"

"A dire il vero, mi piacerebbe rimanere un altro po', riconosco però che non è possibile!"

"Infatti,dobbiamo andare via, lo sai che domani mattina all'alba dovremo partire, abbiamo bisogno di riposare!"

Mi alzo mestamente e le dico: "Si è vero! .. Domani ci rimetteremo in viaggio, chissà quando avremo la possibilità, di fare una sosta in una locanda e usufruire di un bagno!"

"Già infatti, sarà la prima cosa che farò non appena arriveremo al convento: un bel bagno!"

Andrè mi si avvicina, è alle mie spalle, mi cinge con le mani intorno ai fianchi, mi posa un lieve bacio sul collo, mi sussurra: "Mi piacerebbe molto entrare nella vasca con te, ma non è possibile, sai che scandalo se ci scoprissero?! Ah ahah!"

Mi giro verso mio marito, lo guardo e con tono severo gli dico: "Ti prego Andrè! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, bastano già i colpi di testa di Joséphine!"

"A proposito Oscar, si può sapere cosa è accaduto tra tuo padre e Charles? Stamattina, ho percepito un'aria strana tra i due, è successo qualcosa?"

"Certo che si Andrè! .. All'alba, mio padre ha trovato mia sorella e Charles che dormivano all'interno della carrozza!"

"Cosa? Ma stai scherzando?"

"Affatto Andrè! Quei due hanno passato l'intera nottata lì dentro, per fortuna che non sono stati scoperti dai frati!"

"Ih ihih Dici davvero Oscar?! E tuo padre li ha scoperti?! Ih ihih …. Non ci posso credere"

Andrè inizia a ridere, lo guardo, quanto è bello, il mio Andrè…. Però…..quel sorriso malizioso che sta facendo….mi da molto da pensare…..

"Certo che dico sul serio Andrè! … Mio padre era furioso e ha minacciato Charles, dicendogli che gliela avrebbe fatta pagare!"

"Ah ahah .. Non è possibile Oscar, povero Charles!"

"Già Andrè …. povero Charles! … Chissà che brutta giornata avrà passato!"

Andrè mi si avvicina ancora, mi abbraccia e mi sussurra sorridendo: "Però …... Mi piacerebbemolto, fare l'esperienza dentro la carrozza, che ne dici? Chissà come deve essere?!"

"Andrè, ti va davvero di scherzare?"

"Beh certo, in questo momento non è il caso, sono già bastate le sfuriate di tuo padre contro Charles, ma al nostro rientro a Parigi, promettimi che esaudirai il mio desiderio!"

"Andrè, al nostro ritorno, credo che a malapena riuscirò ad entrare in una carrozza, figurarsi poi a fare …."

"L'amore?"

Guardo mia moglie, la mia dolce Oscar, è tutta rossa in viso, con gli occhi bassi, le mani strette l'una nell'altra. È molto in imbarazzo, ma è così bella, tanto bella, così indifesa….mi fa impazzire! Solo con me, si lascia andare così!

"Si, infatti!"

"Oh beh! .. Allora significa che aspetterò finché non sarà nato il nostro bambino!"

Le labbra di Andrè sfiorano le mie, mi bacia prima con delicatezza e poi con possesso …. Si allontana appena, mi sussurra: "Dobbiamo andare, hai bisogno di riposare, credo che per oggi ho davvero preteso molto da te!"

"Andrè …"

"Si?"

"Sei stato….Si…ecco…sei… meraviglioso! … Ti amo Andrè …"

La stringo forte a me, e le sussurro: "Anch'io ti amo Oscar … ti amo, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore! … Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto ti ho amata e desiderata in silenzio! .. Per me sei stata la tortura più dolce che crudele ….."

"Oh Andrè …."

Abbiamo lasciato la locanda, portiamo i cavalli al passo, durante il tragitto Andrè mi dice: "Oscar hai scritto a tua madre?"

"Non ancora, lo farò stasera."

"Domani mattina prima di partire, debbo consegnare le lettere al corriere."

"Si Andrè, non preoccuparti, ci sarà anche la mia! … Ma dimmi, oltre alla mia quante lettere arriveranno a palazzo?"

"Tutti ne abbiamo scritta una! .. Le tue sorelle le hanno già consegnate a tuo padre, manca solo la tua."

"Tranquillo, mia madre riceverà la notizia del bambino direttamente da me! … Tu lo hai scritto alla nonna?"

"Certo che si, altrimenti non me l'avrebbe mai perdonato! Se non lo avessi fatto, sai quante mestolale mi sarei preso al nostro ritorno?! .. Oh no! .. La notizia dell'arrivo del nipotino è tra le prime righe ah ahah!"

"Ah ahahahah …. Su dai Andrè sbrighiamoci! Ah ahah!"

Ridiamo felici, sui nostri cavalli, affiancati. È stata una giornata magnifica, Andrè è un vero tesoro, mi coccola senza soffocarmi, mi ricorda di fare attenzione al nostro piccolo, mi supporta. E adesso siamo a cavallo, mi mancava sentire l'odore dei cavalli, la criniera tra le dita, attorcigliata alle briglie. Andiamo al passo, ho promesso ad Andrè che avrei fatto attenzione, e così sarà! Sono felice, credo di non essere mai stata così felice!

Allegramente continuiamo a percorrere un breve tratto di bosco fitto, per poi arrivare in aperta campagna, ed ecco che dall'alto dei nostri cavalli avvistiamo l'abbazia.

Arresto il passo del mio Cesàr, scendo,guardo Andrè e gli dico: "Su dai … scendi anche tu!"

"Cosa c'è Oscar, ti senti male? Hai la nausea?"

"Niente di tutto questo Andrè, sto benissimo! ..Ma perché pensi sempre che io possa sentirmi male! Su dai, prima di tornare, voglio misurarmi con te!"

"Ma Oscar cosa dici? Potresti sentirti male!"

"Perché dovrei sentirmi male? .. E poi ti prometto che non esagererò! .. Su dai vieni!"

Vedo una strana luce brillare nello sguardo di mia moglie, la conosco, in lei brucia il desiderio della battaglia, mi sorride, mi provoca, ha voglia di battermi…..perchè lei mi batte, sempre! Oggi è allegra, felice, con le gote arrossate, sorridente.

"Cos'hai Andrè, temi di essere sconfitto da tua moglie e da tuo figlio?"

Le parole di Oscar mi fanno sorridere, scendo da cavallo, le dico: "So benissimo che è molto difficile batterti, adesso poi che siete in due contro di me, sarà praticamente impossibile!"

Oscar sfodera la sua spada e mi dice:"E adesso cosa pensi di fare? Ricorda che non voglio alcun riguardo da parte tua, altrimenti saranno guai per te!"

"Sei davvero testarda Oscar, ma perché vuoi affannarti, dimentichi che sei incinta!"

"Andrè, devo pure allenarmi, finché mi sarà possibile, pensa se venissimo attaccati, credi che starei a guardare mettendo in pericolo me e nostro figlio?"

"Non ho detto questo, però sarebbe meglio che tu evitassi di …."

"Basta Andrè! .. Ho detto di prendere la tua spada se non vuoi che mi neghi a te per i prossimi giorni."

"Ah ahahah … Questa poi ah ahah! … Oscar non parlerai sul serio?"

"Certo che si Andrè, su avanti, non perdiamo tempo, ricordati che abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare non appena saremo arrivati al convento. Sbrigati!"

"Non credevo che tu un giorno, avresti usato l'arma più temibile che possiedi contro di me!"

"Ma cosa dici Andrè? Di quale arma stai parlando?"

"Fingi di non capire?"

"Ah ahahah … Andrè! Ah ahahah … Allora se temi che la possa usare contro di te, non ti resta che impugnare la spada e farti sotto!"

"…... E va bene, hai vinto! .. Ma tu promettimi di non esagerare!"

"Promesso Andrè …. Avanti, fatti sotto, vieni avanti!"

"Charles, per oggi abbiamo finito, tieni, prendi questo e asciugati, sei tutto sudato."

Il Generale mi lancia l'asciugamani, l'afferro e lo passo sulla fronte.

"Grazie Signore, oggi poi fa davvero caldo! … Generale, debbo dire che tirare di spada, anche se è faticoso, comincia a piacermi!"

"Uhmm … Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire Charles! .. Ricorda figliolo che è indispensabile avere un minimo di conoscenza delle armi. Non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbe accaderci! … Non appena avremo l'occasione di allenarci ancora, dovrai tenerti pronto!"

"Certamente Signore, adesso sono io che desidero imparare!"

"Dici davvero Charles?"

"Sissignore! .. Ho capito che avete ragione quando mi apostrofate come inetto, non è dignitoso essere difeso in tutto e per tutto da un soldato, in questo caso dal Maggiore Girodelle!"

"Queste parole ti fanno onore Charles, non posso che dirti, che sono orgoglioso di te! …. Su figliolo adesso torniamo al convento. Dobbiamo darci una ripulita, domani ripartiremo, abbiamo bisogno di riposare!"

"Sissignore!"

"Charles, che sia ben chiaro, parlo di riposo assoluto, niente colpi di testa, ricordati che ti aspettano i turni di guardia, e come puoi immaginare non è facile, dopo aver cavalcato per tutto il giorno."

"Sissignore … lo so!"

"Bene … prendiamo le nostre cose e andiamo!"

"Su dai Andrè…. fatti sotto!"

"Oscar, sei …. davvero tremenda!"

"Smettila di dire sciocchezze, e attacca!"

"Oscar ti prego, calmati."

"Andrè … non indietreggiare e avanza …"

"O …... Oscar … sei una furia …. vuoi … calmarti?"

"Andrè, se non mi attacchi, giuro che …. che …."

"Cosa fai, vuoi ricattarmi ancora?"

"Se mi costringerai, lo farò! ….. Su Andrè … ti sto aspettando ….. non voglio che ti difenda, voglio … che mi attacchi …."

"Oscar …. Calmati …"

"Andrè …. Sei ripetitivo … smettila!"

Oscar è una furia, non si risparmia, non si controlla, non sente ragioni, non reagisco, ma le sue stoccate sono sempre più incisive, indietreggio ….. un passo e ancora un altro, mi guarda con rabbia, vuole che reagisca, ma io non voglio.

Il generale ed io ci avviamo all'abbazia, durante il percorso, la nostra attenzione viene catturata dal un vociferare non molto distante da noi.

Vedo il Generale rallentare il passo, mi guarda e mi dice: "Charles ….. queste voci, mi sembrano familiari ….."

"Signore, provengono da dietro quel cespuglio ….. non vorrei sbagliarmi ma sembrano quelle di Oscar e di Andrè."

"…. Uhm… vero …... sono loro … ma perché sono tanto animate?! … Non vorrei che stessero discutendo o peggio ancora ….."

"Cosa avete Generale, cos'è quell'espressione?"

"Charles, ho un sospetto, presto …. andiamo a vedere!"

Charles ed io siamo dietro il cespuglio, ci appostiamo, guardiamo, sussurro appena: "Non è possibile! … Quei due sono impazziti!"

"Signore, veramente è vostra figlia che conduce il gioco, non Andrè!"

"Lo vedo Charles! .. Quell'incosciente ha dimenticato di aspettare un figlio! … Ma dico, è mai possibile che tutti i miei generi siano privi di spina dorsale?"

"Signore, veramente, con le vostre figlie, non abbiamo scampo, si deve fare ciò che vogliono loro!"

"Parli da sciocco Charles! Sii uomo! Sei il marito, insomma!… Adesso mi faccio sentire!"

"No no Generale, ma lasciateli stare, non vedete che Andrè non reagisce? Lasciateli fare!"

"Ma Charles, cosa dici?!"

"Scc.. Su Generale, vediamo se Andrè alla fine reagirà! … Solo in quel caso, potreste avere da ridere!"

Andrè continua a non reagire, sono arrabbiata, e tra una stoccata e l'altra gli dico: "Andrè, giuro che se non ti fai avanti, ti taglio i vestiti!"

"Oscar, ma che ti prende? … è come se tu …. fossi in crisi di astinenza …. Risparmia almeno le tue forze … per me!"

"Andrè smettila di scherzare … FATTI SOTTO ANDREE'!."

"Oscar, ti prego ….. sta attenta ….. il terreno è fangoso, potresti scivolar ….."

Vedo Andrè, scivolare nel fango, le sue mani, i suoi vestiti, il suo viso, la sua spada sono intrisi di fango.

Lascio cadere la spada al suolo, mi precipito da lui.

"Andrè …. Andrè… mi dispiace … io …. Su dai alzati … ti aiuto!"

Guardo mia moglie divertito e le dico: "Guarda cosa mi hai fatto, spero che adesso ti ritenga soddisfatta!"

"Su dai Andrè, non rimproverarmi! … Io .. io non volevo che …."

Guardo Oscar, è dispiaciuta…..io invece rido come non mai, mi diverto! Alla fine, sono riuscito a difendermi e distrarla. Lo so che ha bisogno di sfogarsi, e la spada è il suo rifugio.

"Invece di tentennare, dammi una mano, vedi che non riesco ad alzarmi?! Il suolo è scivoloso e non riesco ad alzarmi!"

"Si .. si .. Andrè .. aspetta, ti aiuto, dammi la mano."

Sorrido, le mie mani sono sporche di fango, le tendo, afferro le sue, le dico: "Sai mogliettina mia che ti dico?!"

"Cosa Andrè? … Su dai, cerca di tirarti su ….."

"Questa è davvero un'ingiustizia!"

"Non ti capisco Andrè!?"

"Sono sempre io a pagare il prezzo delle tue marachelle…sempre, da trent'anni sono io a farne le spese…..tu decidi di fare qualcosa di nascosto, sapendo che non dovresti, ed io…vengo inseguito con il mestolo da mia nonna! A te i dolcetti e le coccole, a me le mestolate! Ih ihih"

"Andrè .. ma io ….. ma tutto questo cosa centra adesso …."

Andrè non mi lascia parlare più, mi tira a se, gli cado addosso, le mie mani,le punte dei miei capelli, i miei vestiti si impregnano di fango, tento di tirarmi su, lo guardo, gli metto il broncio…

"Andrè, ma dico, sei per caso impazzito?"

"Oscar, adesso sono sicuro che almeno per il momento non mi sfiderai a duello ah ahahah!"

"Andrè … che sciocco che sei! … Ah ahahahah!"

"Ih ihihih ….."

"Cos'hai da ridere Charles?"

"Quei due Generale, sono unici ah ahahahah!"

"Andrè…... hai sentito? …. C'è qualcuno dietro al cespuglio!"

Vedo Oscar tutta sporca di fango, sollevarsi immediatamente da me, afferra la spada si dirige verso il cespuglio, la seguo, sono dietro di lei.

"Chiunque Voi siate, uscite immediatamente da li!"

La voce di mia cognata ci fa sussultare, saltiamo in piedi, mi vedo puntare la lama alla gola, la mia voce trema.

"No no …... ti prego Oscar …. non farlo, siamo noi …"

"Charles, Padre! …... Ma … si può sapere perché siete nascosti dietro al cespuglio?"

Vedo mio padre accigliarsi,guarda me e Andrè e con tono di rimprovero ci dice: "VOI PIUTTOSTO, COSA STATE COMBINANDO?! .. OSCAR, HAI DIMENTICATO CHE NELLE TUE CONDIZIONI NON PUOI TIRARE DI SPADA! …E TU ANDRE', CHE RAZZA DI UOMO SEI, RIDURTI IN QUESTO MODO E PER DI PIU'HAI … IMPREGNATO DI FANGO MIA FIGLIA!"

"Signore io …."

"STA ZITTO ANDRE'! SEI UN INCOSCIENTE!"

"Padre calmateVi, Andrè ed io ci siamo semplicemente allenati."

"Semplicemente allenati dici? Oscar, hai forse dimenticato che aspetti un bambino?"

"Credetemi padre,non potrei mai scordarlo, visto che ci pensate Voi a ricordarmelo in ogni occasione!"

"Adesso fai anche dell'ironia Oscar?"

"Padre, smettetela, non è il caso di esagerare!"

Il mio sguardo, va più là, vedo i cavalli, non capisco più nulla sono fuori di me.

"NON È POSSIBILE! ADREEE'! HAI PERMESSO CHE MIA FIGLIA ANDASSE A CAVALLO?!"

"Signore .. veramente, siamo andati al passo e …"

"E COSA ANDRE'! LO SAI CHE POTREBBE FARLE MALE?"

"ORA BASTA PADRE, STATE ESAGERANDO! IL DOTTORE MI HA DETTO CHE POSSO TRANQUILLAMENTE ANDARE A CAVALLO, A PATTO CHE LO PORTI AL PASSO!"

Vedo mia moglie inalberarsi, mi avvicino, le dico: "Adesso calmati Oscar, non arrabbiarti, adessosi che potresti sentirti male!"

"Andrè, Padre, vi ordino di smetterla! Non sono una ragazzina incosciente, sono incinta non malata! .. E adesso se non vi dispiace, ritorno in convento! … Come potete vedere, ho bisogno di un bagno!"

"Vedo Oscar allontanarsi a passo marziale, prima di correrle dietro dico a mio cognato: "Charles, per favore, ti dispiace pensare a i cavalli?"

"Va pure Andrè, corrile dietro, è diventata una furia!"

"Grazie Charles!"

"OSCARRR … ASPETTA VENGO CON TEEE!"

Vedo mio genero guardarmi divertito, sorride, gli dico: "Beh, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Perché hai quell'aria da imbecille?"

"Ah ahahahah … Signore, scusatemi, ma non ce la faccio più a trattenermi! … Ma come pretendete che i Vostri generi riescano a tenere a bada le Vostre figlie, se tutte loro hanno ereditato la tempra dei Jarjayes?! Ah ahahahah!"

"Charles smettila! Voi altri, siete dei buoni a nulla! Uomini senza spina dorsale! .. E questi sono i risultati! … Tu che assecondi i capricci di Joséphine all'interno di un convento, e Andrè che si lascia sfidare dalla moglie incinta! … Non c'è che dire, siete … assurdi!"

"Ah ahahahSignore, veramente l'avete visto anche Voi, Andrè non ha fatto nulla, se non difendersi dai colpi di sua moglie ih ihih!"

"Tu dici Charles? Ma non lo hai visto quando l'ha tirata giù nel fango?"

"Ah ahah certo che ho visto, e allora? A me sembravano due ragazzini che si facevano i dispetti ah ahah!"

"Oh Smettila Charles! Non è possibile che tutto questa ti diverta in questo modo! … Piuttosto portiamo i cavalli nella stalla, anche loro hanno bisogno di riposare!"

"Agli ordini Generale ah ahahah!"

"Non c'è dubbio, Sassoin è davvero contagioso! … Andiamo … imbecille!"

_**Siparietto: Tra sogno e realtà**_

_**Volo: Torino - Foggia **_

_**Protagonista: Generale Augustin Reinyer François de Jarjayes, Madame Lupen3, Terry e Aizram.**_

_**Auguriamo a tutti buon divertimento!**_

_**Da chi è partita l'idea di fare cadere Charles nel fango? Ecco svelato il mistero.**_

_**Generale:"**_Vi prego madame! Fatemelo cadere nel fango!

_**Terry:**_"Nel fango? Ma è estate, il terreno è asciutto, dobbiamo inventarci qualcosa! Almeno da noi d'estate non piove mai, non so da voi.

_**Generale: **_"Piove piove...State tranquilla lo voglio tutto infangato!"

_**Terry:**_"Si? Davvero che nelle Vostre zone piove? Allora lo facciamo cadere nel fangoihihih!"

_**Generale:"**_E poi nel bosco il terreno è morbido...e fangoso!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo generale, per voi questo ed altro tranquillo! Io sono la vostra fatina ih ihih!"

_**Generale:"**_Grazie madame...chissà perché mi immaginavo una risposta simile."

_**Terry:**_"Generale , voi lo sapete, tra noi che feeling?"

_**Generale:"**_Madame, visto che almeno stasera siamo in sintonia, che ne dite se mi dareste il mio Francois?"

_**Terry:**_"Beh io … veramente Generale, Voi lo sapete che la nostra è una storia a quattro mani e due cervelli, quindi, non decido da sola, e le intenzioni di Aizram, non sono molto buone!"

_**Generale:"**_STREGA .. ARPIA, non vi parlo più! IO VOGLIO FRANÇOIS."

_**Terry:**_"Altro giro altra corsa prego."

_**Generale:"**_Allora facciamo un parto gemellare...un François per me ed una Sophie per Andrè. È una soluzione equa. Salomonica direi."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, già fatto nella storia precedente, cosa direbbero le lettrici?!"

_**Generale:**_"Direbbero Grazie!"

_**Terry:**_"Ascoltate Generale, parlate con l'altra strega, io sono accomodante, ma Aizram un po' meno."

_**Generale:"**_Prego, passatemela! .. Però mi è parso di capire che siete voi a fare l'ultima lettura..."

_**Terry:**_"Io no! L'ultima lettura, la fa l'altra arpia."

_**Generale:**_"Ma Siete voi a pubblicare, quindi siete voi a fare l'ultima lettura."

_**Terry:**_"Ma io mi attengo agli ordini dall'alto!"

_**Generale:**_"Alto?!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo!"

_**Generale:"**_Prego, spiegatevi meglio."

_**Terry:**_"Dunque, dal nord Italia, Aizram,mi passa le informazioni, poi io …"

_**Generale:"**_Madame, Vi invito a chiamarla, e parlateci!"

_**Terry:**_"E va bene Generale, Vi accontento subito, ma Vi avverto che per chiamarla dovrò urlare, come saprete la distanza che ci separa è enorme."

_**Generale:"**_Su non perdete tempo, sbrigateVI!"

_**Terry:**_"Agli ordii Generale!"

_**Terry:**_"AIZRAMMMMM!"

_**Aizram:**_"Dimmi Terry."

_**Terry:**_"Il GENENALE VUOLE PARLARE CON TE!"

_**Aizram:**_"Con me? E di cosa?"

_**Terry:**_"VUOLE CHE OSCAR, GLI DIA DEI GEMELLI!"

_**Aizram:**_"Va bene Terry, lo accontenteremo, gli daremo due femmine."

_**Terry:**_"Sentito Generale? Mi dispiace, non posso farci niente!"

_**Generale:"**_Uff...Passatemela che ci provo io."

_**Terry:**_"Prego, ecco qua il telefono, avanti Generale, parlatele!"

_**Generale:"**_MADAMIGELLAAAAA! COSA DITEEEE? VOGLIO DUE MASCHI!"

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa succede? Generale, per quale motivo strillate in questo modo? Sappiate che ci sento benissimo!"

_**Aizram:**_"No no e no! Io voglio Sophie, faremo contenta Oscar."

_**Generale:"**_Madamigella, ma lo sapete che oggi è la vostra festa? Quella delle streghe!"

_**Aizram:**_"Oggi è ogni santi, la festa di tutti i santi."

_**Generale:"**_Appunto, la festa delle stregheeee!"

_**Aizram:**_"Dei Santi...Avete fatto gli auguri ad Andrè? Più santo di lui!"

_**Generale:"**_Vedremo prima Cosa succede! Quando mi darà l'erede allora gli farò gli auguri! E se fallirà nella sua missione, dovrà rimettersi al lavoro immediatamente."

_**Aizram:**_"Beh .. con tutta la passione che hanno i due sposini, credo che avrete molti nipotini di cui occuparvi."

_**Generale:"**_MASCHI PREGO!"

_**Aizram:**_"Quindi state calmo. Prima o poi...poi...poi...forse avrete François!"

_**Generale:"**_TANTO SONO STATO NEL VOSTRO TEMPO E CI SONO I JARJAYES. E POI RICORDATE LE GABELLE IHIHIH …"

_**Aizram:**_"Appena pagate. State tranquillo pago sempre. E voi?"

_**Generale:"**_IH IHIHIH…. IO PRENDO NON PAGO!"

_**Aizram:**_"Vi trasformo in un rospo."

_**Generale:**_"PROVATECI, LA VOSTRA STORIA FALLIREBBE AH AHAHAH!"

_**Aizram:**_"Vi farò scivolare nel bosco e cadere da cavallo in mezzo alla neve, vedete le lettrici apprezzeranno molto."

_**Generale:**_"TANTO MI RIALZO."

_**Aizram:**_"Sporco e con la parrucca a terra, i pochi capelli spettinati."

_**Generale:**_"MI- RIAL-ZO."

_**Aizram:**_"Già mi immagino: Tutto sporco e spettinato forse con un bel livido."

_**Generale:**_"NON-FA- NUL-LA - DOVRETE PA-GA-RE …Basta Vi prego arpia, non tormentatemi più ….. lasciatemi tranquillo … datemi l'erede …."

_**Terry:**_"Ehi Aizram, ma questa è la voce del Generale!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma cosa succede? … Io ho sonno, voglio dormire! Ti prego Terry lasciami dormire!"

_**Terry:**_"Ma non lo senti il Generale?"

_**Aizram:**_"Forse ha un incubo!"

_**Terry:**_"E tu non vuoi vedere cosa gli sta succedendo?"

_**Aizram:**_"E va bene! ….. Vediamo cosa succede al nostro Generalone."

_**Terry:**_" .. Su presto alziamoci dal letto!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale …. Generale….. su svegliatevi cosa Vi prende?!"

_**Generale:"**_Madamigella, datemi il mio François …."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, il Generale ha un sogno, adesso il nipote se lo sogna anche di notte!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, tu lo chiami sogno? Secondo me, il Generale ha un incubo! … Su dai, cerchiamo di svegliarlo!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale … Generaleeee!"

_**Generale:"**_Oh SI …. Cosa succede Donzelle? …. Perché siete nella mia stanza?"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, ci avete svegliate, voi non avete fatto altro che agitarvi per tutta la notte! … Si può sapere cosa avete sognato?"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco … io ….. veramente … niente di importante Donzelle …."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, non bastavano gli incubi di Andrè, adesso vi ci mettete anche Voi?!"

_**Generale:**_"Si ..è che …. Lasciamo stare, forse è meglio tornare a dormire!"

_**Aizram:**_"Impossibile Generale, ormai manca poco all'ora della partenza, meglio prepararci, tra meno di due ore partirà l'aereo, è meglio preparare la colazione! …. Su Terry sbrighiamoci! …. Generale, Vi aspettiamo in cucina. "

_**Generale**_"Va bene Donzelle, a dopo!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, hai messo gli abiti leggeri in valigia?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo che li ho messi, siamo in estate!"

_**Terry:**_"Ti avverto che in Puglia in questo periodo dell'anno, c'è caldo afoso! .. Anche Voi Generale, dovrete provvedere a un cambio di guardaroba, Vi serviranno, dei pantaloni corti!"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa avete detto Madame? Ma dico, un Generale dell'esercito, dovrebbe andare in giro con … dei pantaloni corti? Giammai Madame!"

_**Terry:**_"E' inutile convincervi Generale, tanto sarete Voi stesso a cambiare idea quando saremo lì!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, sopporto tutto anche il caldo torrido del deserto!"

_**Terry:**_"Ci siete mai stato?"

_**Generale:**_"Dove? Nel deserto?"

_**Terry:**_"Si, nel deserto."

_**Generale:**_"Mai! .. ma ho letto sui libri che fa molto caldo di giorno e fa freddo di notte."

_**Terry:**_"Appunto Generale, da noi fa molto caldo di giorno e la notte spesso è impossibile dormire."

_**Generale:**_"Cosa?! Ma …. Santo cielo, e adesso in quale inferno mi porterete!"

_**Terry:**_"In Puglia Generale, altro che inferno ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, quando ridete in questo modo, comincio a preoccuparmi!"

_**Terry:**_" Su Generale, non spaventateVi in questo modo, vedrete come Vi divertirete ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry la tua risata, non mi piace affatto, comincio anch'io a preoccuparmi!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahahah … Meglio andare ah ahah!"

_**Generale:"**_Madamigella Aizram, in tutta onestà, ho paura di Madame."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, ad essere sincera, anch'io ho paura, ma non di Terry, ma dell'aereo!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, non fate che menzionare questo strano mezzo di trasporto, ma si può sapere di cosa si tratta?"

_**Aizram:**_"Gulp ….. Lo vedrete Voi stesso Generale, meglio andare!"

_**Generale:**_"No, un momento Madamigella, non credo che sia peggiore della Metropolitana, vero?"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, come vorrei che raggiungessimo la nostra destinazione con la Metro!"

_**Generale:"**_Temo, che avrò una brutta sorpresa!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, Aizram! Sbrigatevi che il taxista ci sta aspettando!"

_**Aizram:**_"Te .. Terry, ma sei proprio sicura di voler prendere l'aereo?"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, stai scherzando? Abbiamo una prenotazione, abbiamo i biglietti e ….."

_**Aizram:**_"No senti … vedi.. anche se abbiamo acquistato i biglietti ..io … Terry, siamo ancora in tempo per prendere il treno …"

_**Terry:**_"Non ci pensare nemmeno Aizram! .. Tu non sei mai salita su un aereo, giusto?"

_**Aizram:**_"I.. Infatti .."

_**Terry:**_"Ed è un buon motivo per farlo, e poi non scordare che è, il mio regalo di compleanno!"

_**Aizram:**_"Si si .. io ti ringrazio di cuore però ….."

_**Terry:**_"Oh Ma quante storie! Aizram, nemmeno io ci sono mai salita su un aereo, e non faccio tutte queste storie! Muoviamoci che il tassametro scatta!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, io non so perché voi indugiate tanto, ma è meglio fare ciò che dice Madame, sapete, non vorrei che si contrariasse e si vendicasse con me!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma cosa dite Generale, non potrebbe accadervi nulla di peggio che salire su un aereo!"

_**Generale:**_"Gulp! … Dite? … Ma no! Non credo che sia peggio di non avere il mio Francois … spero …. e poi questo viaggio tanto improvviso …. Ho paura!"

_**Terry:**_"Non andremo mica nella fossa dei leoni! .. Sbrigatevi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma quanta fretta Santo cielo!"

_**All'aeroporto**_

_**Terry:**_"I bagagli sono stati consegnati, adesso non ci resta che aspettare che arrivi la chiamata per il nostro volo!"

_**Generale:**_"Volo? Cosa significa?"

_**Terry:**_"E' inutile spiegarlo, lo vedrete, non appena ci salirete!"

_**Generale:**_"Volo? Salire? Temo che possa essere qualcosa di infernale!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, pensate che Vi aspettano a casa mia i Conti di Swimmilla e madamigella Australia!"

_**Generale:**_"Mi fa piacere incontrare la Contessa, ma la gattaccia rinsecchita …"

_**Terry:**_"Quante storie, adesso avete da ridire anche su Australia! … Sappiate che avrà il tempo di prendersi un gelato, e poi ripartirà immediatamente per il suo paese d'origine!"

_**Generale:**_"E allora perché non le dite di prendere un mezzo di trasporto, che la porti direttamente al suo paese?"

_**Terry:**_"Ehi ehi .. Generale, non è così che si trattano le donzelle!"

_**Generale:**_"Come no Madame! Ma se la donzella in questione ce l'ha con me, non fa altro che chiamarmi non solo vecchio pazzo scimunito, ma dice che debbo ritirarmi dell'esercito!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, che cos'hai, perché sei rimasta in silenzio?"

_**Aizram:**_"Come potrei non rimanere in silenzio? Guarda l'orologio, tra meno di venti minuti sarà pronto il nostro volo!"

_**Terry:**_"E allora? Io sono impaziente che arrivi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ne sei sicura?"

_**Terry:**_"Oh basta! Preferisco non rispondere! …. Generale, non fate che guardaVi attorno, cosa Vi prende?"

_**Generale:**_"E' che … questo è un posto così insolito che … è tutto così stano! …. Questi rumori, le voci che provengono da quelle scatole …. Povero me, impossibile ad abituarsi a vivere in quest'epoca, per fortuna che dopo questo viaggio, mi riporterete nel mio tempo!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, in tutta onestà, mi piacerebbe che Voi rimaneste qui, nel nostro tempo!"

_**Generale:**_"IO? NEL VOSTRO STRANO TEMPO?! Non ci pensate nemmeno, avete visto quante cose stanno accadendo alla mia famiglia?"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihih Certo che lo so, se lo scriviamo noi, come potremmo non saperlo!"

_**Generale:**_"Appunto! Hanno bisogno di me, e devo tornare, quanto prima!"

_**Terry:**_"CalmateVi Generale! Tranquillo, non appena conosciuto il mio paese … forse Vi riporteremo indietro! …Vero Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ssssi Terry … ve .. vero!"

_**Terry:**_"Amica mia, che faccia che hai! Su su che tra poco si parte!"

_**Aizram:**_"TI PREGO NON RICORDARMELO!"

_**Terry:**_"ULALLA ! Non arrabbiarti! Accidenti come sei nervosetta!"

_**Lupen3:"**_GENERALEEEEEE …"

_**Generale:**_"Chi è?"

_**Terry:**_"Oh che bello! Lupin che sorpresa! Cosa ci fai all'aeroporto?"

_**Lupin3:**_"Devo prendere il volo per la Spagna, sapete, parto, vado da alcuni zii, e mi intratterrò per una settimana!"

_**Terry:**_"Uaoo! la Spagna che bello!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Generale che piacere che è per me rincontrarVi nuovamente, all'aeroporto poi! Ma ditemi , cosa ci fate qui? Partite anche Voi?"

_**Generale:**_"Si madame Lupin, parto, le dozelle hanno deciso di farmi conoscere il Vostro tempo, sono stato prima nella mia Contea e adesso andremo in Puglia a casa di Madame Terry!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Che bello Generale! Ma ditemi, avete conosciuto il nostro tempo, cosa ve ne sembra?"

_**Generale:**_"Pardon Madame, ma è alquanto strano, preferisco il mio. Infatti fremo all'idea di tornare nel mio mondo, qui ho fatto non solo delle strane conoscenze, ma sappiate che i Vostri strani mezzi di trasporto, sono molto pericolosi, io preferisco attraversale le vostre Alpi a cavallo o in carrozza, non in automobile, treno o in metropolitana, e adesso dovrò viaggiare con … l'aereo che non so nemmeno cosa sia!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Ma come Terry, Aizram, non avete spiegato al Generale cos'è un aereo?"

_**Aizram:**_"NnnoLupin! .. Io .. non ci riesco …."

_**Lupin3:**_"Aizram, non dirmi che hai paura dell'aereo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Io? … No … cioè … diciamo che sono un poco preoccupata!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Terry , almeno tu potevi spiegare al Generale, di cosa si tratta, e se magari gli dovessero venire delle crisi di panico salendoci, cosa fareste?"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahah … Ma no Lupin, ma quale crisi di panico! Dimentichi che di fronte a te hai un Generale dell'esercito, vero Signore?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo Madame!"

_**Terry:**_"Sentito Lupin?!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Sarà! … Generale, colgo l'occasione per commentare con voi, l'ultimo capitolo della storia."

_**Generale:**_"Con piacere Madame, dite pure!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Generale, permettetemi di dirVi che se non la smettete di arrabbiarVi con le Vostre figlie e i Vostri generi, rischierete di ammalarvi."

_**Generale:**_"Ma madame, come faccio a non arrabbiarmi! Avete Visto cosa hanno combinato mia figlia Joséphine e Charles? Hanno … consumato all'interno di un luogo sacro. Ma dico, sono cose da farsi?"

_**Lupin3:**_"Beh Generale, è un po' insolito, e per essere in un convento l'hanno combinata grossa, ma infondo sono marito e moglie ,perciò non c'è tanto da scandalizzarsi!

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupin e se al mio posto li avessero scoperti i frati? Sapete cosa sarebbe accaduto? Vi ricordate quando Sassoin si fece scoprire con Sabrina?"

_**Lupin3:**_"Si certo, avete ragione Generale, non posso darVi torto, e capisco che la cosa vi abbia dato fastidio,ma cercate di essere clemente con il povero Charles! Mi fa tanta tenerezza!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, io sono clemente con la mia famiglia, non ve ne siete resa conto? E Poi non lo avete ancora letto il nuovo capitolo? Charles , mi ha ringraziato per averlo sottoposto agli allenamenti, quindi adesso mi è anche riconoscente!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Mi fa piacere Generale! … Però Generale … non posso tralasciare il capitombolo che vi ha fatto fare Josephine quando vi ha tolto la sedia da sotto il sedere,perché qui sono scoppiata letteralmente a ridere ah ahahahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame perfavore non me lo ricordate! Non sapete in quella occasione che male che mi son fatto, e che livido! … Se ci penso sento ancora dolore! .. Ora Vi siete resa conto quanto è difficile tenere a bada un intero esercito di figlie?!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Ih ih ih .. Si .. si, scusatemi ancora, ma non riesco a trattenermi!"

_**Generale:"**_Prego madame, tanto ormai sono diventato lo zimbello di EFP!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Ma no! Cosa dite Generale?! … Dovreste invece essere contento di aver fatto amicizia alle mie amate autrici, Vi hanno anche fatto conoscere la splendida discendenza che Oscar e Andrè Vi hanno dato!"

_**Generale:"**_Beh .. si le sono riconoscenti …."

"_**E' in partenza il volo Torino – Barcellona"**_

_**Lupin3:**_"E' il mio volo Generale, devo andare! … Bene Vi saluto, e spero di incontrarVi quanto prima!"

_**Generale:"**_Ma certo Madame, Vi aspetto con piacere, Vi auguro un buon viaggio!"

_**Lupin3:**_"Anche a Voi Generale! … Aizram, Terry, auguro un buon viaggio anche a Voi e soprattutto una buona vacanza in Puglia, vedrete Generale, conoscerete dei posti meravigliosi! …. Ciao a presto!"

_**Generale:"**_Buongiorno Madame Lupin!"

_**Terry:**_"Ciao Lupin a presto! … Aizram, che ti prende? Non hai salutato nemmeno la nostra cara Lupin?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry … se non lo hai ancora capito, io sto morendo di paura, e non riesco nemmeno a parlare, figurati se riesco a salutare!"

_**Terry:"**_Edaiiii Aizram!"

"_**E' in partenza il volo Torino – Foggia"**_

_**Terry:**_"Oh Finalmente è il nostro volo! … Su andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_"Su coraggio madamigella, se lo volete aggrappateVi a me! … Dalla Vostra espressione temo che sia una nuova tragica avventura, quindi non ci resta che sostenerci! …."

_**Terry:**_"Ma guardateli! Ehi Voi due, mi ricordate una delle tante commedie di Totò e Peppino De Filippo, Su sbrighiamoci, che l'aereo non aspetta certo noi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Magari, lo perdessimo, sai che salti di gioia che farei!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahahah"

_**Generale:"**_Che strano mezzo! Sembra che abbia le sembianze di un volatile!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, prego, cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Terry:**_"Nulla Generale! Rido perché concordo con voi, effettivamente l'aereo, ricorda anche me un volatile! … Ecco è il nostro turno per salire! ….. Aizram, più veloce, sbrigati! .. Non vedi quanta gente è dietro di noi? Così blocchiamo la fila!"

_**Aizram:**_"Si si .. è solo che cominciano a tremarmi le gambe …"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, è meglio che la sosteniate, non vorrei che svenisse ancor prima di salire."

_**Generale:**_"Madame ha ragione, prego Madamigella appoggiateVi a me! .. Saliamo sulla passerella!"

_**Aizram:**_"Grazie Generale!"

_**All'interno dell'aereo.**_

_**Hostess**_:"Allacciarsi le cinture prego!"

_**Terry:**_"Si .. certo …. Ma come si fa?"

_**Hostess**_:"E' la prima volta che volate?"

_**Terry:**_"Si, per noi tre è la prima volta."

_**Hostess**_:"Vi aiuto io …. Ecco fatto! ….. Signori anche Voi avete bisogno di aiuto?"

_**Aizram:**_"La ringrazio … mi tremano le mani non riesco ad allacciare ….. Se non le dispiace, dovreste aiutare anche il Signore."

_**Hostess**_:"Ci penso io … Signori, vi auguro buon viaggio."

_**Terry:**_"Grazie! … Aizram rilassati, e poi sei accanto al Generale, quindi puoi ritenerti al sicuro. Io invece sono qui di fianco, non potrei nemmeno stringerti la mano eppure sono calmissima!

_**L'altoparlante:**_"Avvertiamo i Signori che l'aereo è in fase di decollo."

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, cosa significa fase di decollo? E poi la donzella che ci aiutato ad allacciarci le cinture, ha parlato di volo,cosa significa?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ge .. Generale … è meglio che non lo sappiate …"

_**Generale:**_"Non debbo sapere cosa madamigella?"

_**Aizram:**_"Che … che ….."

_**Generale:**_"Che strana sensazione Madamigella, ma cosa sta succedendo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Cre … cre .. credo che stiamo … vo .. lando …."

_**Generale:**_"Volando? Ma …. Non siamo mica dei piccioni?"

_**Aizram:**_"In questo … momento lo siamo …. Generale …!

_**Generale:**_"Voglio guardare dal finestrino …."

_**Aizram:**_"Vi consiglio di non farlo Generale …"

_**Generale:**_"Perché non dovrei? … Io guardo! … SANTO CIELO! Ma … MA … HO L'IMPRESSIONE DI ESSERE TRALE NUVOLE! .. MADAMIGELLA GUARDATE …. SIAMO SOSPESI …."

_**Aizram:"**_Stiamo volando generale, vi PREGO NON RICORDATEMELO!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, cosa ti prende?"

_**Aizram:**_"TERRYYY STIAMO VOLANDOOO"

_**Terry:**_"AIZRAMMM TI PREGO NON FARE COSI', MI METTI ANSIA!"

_**Aizram:**_"TERRY! LA TUA NON E' ANSIA, MA PAURA, LA STESSA CHE ABBIAMO IO E IL GENERALE!"

_**Generale:**_"DONZELLE VI PREGO MANTENIAMO LA CALMA!"

_**Passeggero:**_"Ma che succede, chi sono questi matti? Da dove arrivano?!"

_**Generale:"**_Monsieur, Vi proibisco di rivolgerVi alle donzelle con questo appellativo!"

_**Passeggero:"**_Ehi tu , ma da quale epoca che arrivi, visto che parli in questo modo?"

_**Generale:"**_La questione non Vi riguarda Monsieur!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, Vi prego non è il momento di litigare, qui tutti e tre abbiamo paura …. Vi prego Generale, permettetemi di abbracciarVi? HO PAURAAAA!"

_**Generale:"**_ANCH'IO MADAMIGELLA! …. PREGO ABBRACCIATEMI PURE! …!

_**Passeggeri:**_"AH AHAHAHAH …"

_**Primo passeggero:**_"Ma questi tre da dove arrivano?"

_**Secondo passeggero:**_"Di sicuro saranno scappati da qualche manicomio ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:"**_MADAME TERRY, E' TUTTA COLPA VOSTRAAA!"

_**Aizram:**_"GENERALE, VI PREGO, STRINGETEVI A ME, ALMENO CI FACCIAMO CORAGGIO …"

_**Generale:"**_MADAMIGELLA, NON è POSSIBILE QUESTO E' UN VERO INCUBOOO!"

_**Terry:**_"AIZRAM … GENERALEEE SIETE DUE EGOISTI, IO NON POSSO ABBRACCIARE NESSUNO PER FARMI CORAGGIO, ACCANTO A ME C'E' SOLO UN POSTO VUOTOOO!"

_**Hostess**_:"Signori, vi prego calmatevi, stiamo volando!"

_**Generale:**_"Appunto Madame stiamo volando …. FATECI SCENDERE IMMEDIATAMENTE! QUESTO E' UN ORDINE DEL GENERALE JARJAYES!"

_**Primo passeggero:**_"Hostess, faccia qualcosa, non possiamo tollerare questi tre matti, rinchiudeteli da qualche parte!"

_**Hostess**_:"Signori, se continuate in questo modo, sarò costretta ad allontanarvi dai vostri posti e portarvi nella stiva"

_**Generale:"**_CI PORTI DOVE VUOLE, BASTA CHE CI FACCIA SCENDERE!"

_**Nella cabina di Comando**_

_**Comandante:**_"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo di là?"

_**Hostess**_:"Comandante, abbiamo problemi a bordo. Ci sono tre squilibrati che non hanno mai preso un aereo, e danno di matto!"

_**Comandante:**_"Ma così creeranno panico a bordo! …. Capitano in seconda …"

_**Capitano:**_"Comandante! …"

_**Comandante:**_"Provvedaimmediatamente all'allontanamento dei disturbatori!"

_**Capitano:"**_Sissignore!"

_**Comandante:"**_Ma guarda un po' tu cosa doveva capitare!

_**Capitano:"**_Prego Signori, non potete rimanere tra gli altri passeggeri, venite con me!"

_**Generale:"**_Avete deciso finalmente di farci scendere?"

**Capitano:"**Ma Signore, quello che dite è assurdo, l'aereo, farà scalo a Foggia, prima non sarà possibile!"

_**Generale:"**_Cosa?! IO VOGLIO SCENDERE IMMEDIATAMENTEE! AVETE CAPITOO! .. Noto che sulla vostra giaccia ci sono i gradi di capitano, ebbene io sono un vostro superiore, sono il Generale Jarjayes, e vi ordino di fermare questo volatile!"

_**Terzo passeggero:"**_Non c'è più alcun dubbio questi sono fuori!"

_**Capitano:"**_Prego Signori accomodateVi da questa parte!"

_**Generale:"**_Voglio parlare con il Vostro Comandante!"

_**Capitano:"**_Il Comandante, non può essere disturbato, lo farete, non appena atterreremo, e adesso … prego da questa parte!"

_**Quarto passeggero:**_"Finalmente li anno allontanati! Chissà da dove arrivano quei tre?"

_**Quinto passeggero:**_"Però che scena! .. Non solo le donne erano terrorizzate, ma anche il vecchio pazzo ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Hai visto Terry cosa hai combinato? Altro che regalo di compleanno! Avrei preferito raggiungere casa tua in auto stop piuttosto che salire su questo dannatissimo aereo!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, anch'io sono terrorizzata quanto te, ti prego non inferire!"

_**Aizram:**_"COME FACCIO A NON INFIERIRE, DIMMELO TU?!"

_**Terry:**_"CALMATIII NON SERVE A NIENTE STRILLRE, TANTO ORMAI SIAMO SULL'AEREO, E SE MAI SCENDEREMO VIVI, GIURO CHE … CHE ….."

_**Aizram:**_"COSA TERRY?"

_**Generale:"**_GIURATE MADAME CHE MI DARETE IL MIO FRANCOIS! … GIURATELO PER FAVORE!"

_**Aizram:**_"GERNERALE, NON E' IL MOMENTO DI PARLARE DI QUESTO?!"

_**Generale:"**_MADAMIGELLA, SAPPIATE CHE OGNI MOMENTO È QUELLO PROPIZIO! VOI POSSEDETE LA PIUMA, E VOI PENSERETE A DARMI MIO NIPOTE!"

_**Terry:**_"E' inutile che urliamo tanto non serve a nulla, vedete dove ci hanno portato?! L'unica cosa che rischiamo se continuiamo in questo modo, è un TSO, quindi pazientiamo nell'attesa dell'arrivo."

_**Generale:"**_Madame, io non salgo su quell'altro mezzo di trasporto che Vi sia ben chiaro!"

_**Terry:**_"Quale Signore?"

_**Generale: " **_Il TSO …"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahah …. Ma no Generale .. ah ahah .. TSO è il trattamento sanitario obbligatorio ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:"**_Madame non capisco, cosa significa?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ve lo dico io Generale, ci rinchiudono in mezzo ai matti!"

_**Generale:"**_Madamigella, cos'è uno scherzo?"

_**Aizram:**_"No Generale, ma quale scherzo! … Ho forse l'aria di chi ha voglia di scherzare? .. Non vedete che anch'io come voi sono seduta sul pavimento e rannicchiata per paura ….. Terry dimmi, se hai paura di viaggiare in aereo, perché hai insistito per farlo?"

_**Terry:**_"Io … veramente …. Volevo arrivare a casa nel più breve tempo possibile, però …."

_**Aizram:**_"Però?"

_**Terry:**_"Volevo una rivincita per lo scherzetto che mi hai fatto per la metropolitana …"

_**Aizram:**_"E PER QUESTO MOTIVO .. TU CI HAI TRASCINATO SULL'AEREO?"

_**Terry:"**_Si"

_**Aizram:**_"TERRY SEI UN'ARPIA VENDICATIVA! … E PURE DISPETTOSA!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram ti prego … tanto è inutile che continui ad arrabbiarti ,non serve …"

_**Generale:"**_Lo so che non serve a nulla, ma ALMENO MI SFOGOOOO!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, anche sul lavoro sei così?"

_**Aizram:**_"Così come?"

_**Terry:**_"Nervosa Aizram, nervosa!"

_**Aizram:**_"E TU TERRY, ANCHE CON LA TUA FAMIGLIA SEI COSÌ DISPETTOSA?"

_**Terry:**_" Solo quando è necessario Aizram, non credere che io sia davvero cattiva, è solo che volevo levarmi un sassolino dalla scarpa, tutto qui!"

_**Aizram:**_"Tu sei pazza Terry, ma ti rendi conto che riprenderti la rivincita, non hai esitato a sopravalutarti? Ma se tu stai morendo di paura più di me e del Generale!"

_**Generale:"**_Donzelle Vi prego adesso basta! … Mi ricordate Oscar e Andrè!"

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa? Ma che dite Generale?"

_**Generale:"**_Come non ricordate cosa avete scritto nel capitolo? … Andrè è caduto nel fango perché Oscar si è incaponita di volere tirare di scherma, e Andrè per ripicca, le ha fatto la stessa cosa"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahahah…"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, è vero … che spasso ah ahahah"

_**Capitano:"**_Mi fa piacere trovarVi un poco più rilassati! .. A quanto pare la paura è passata, vero?"

_**Aizram:**_"Assolutamente no!"

_**Capitano:**_"Beh ormai tra un po' sarà tutto finito! Tra non molto atterreremo e Voi Signori dovete riprendere i Vostri posti a sedere, non possiamo atterrare se non abbiamo tutti le cinture di sicurezza!"

_**Aizram:**_"L'ultima tortura … la peggiore, quello dell'atterraggio! .. "

_**Capitano:"**_Prego Signorina, vedrete che sarà una questione di attimi. TranquillizzateVi!"

_**Terry:**_"AIZRAMMMM STIAMO ATTERRANDO AIUTOOOO!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ben ti sta Terry, così impari!"

_**Generale:"**_Donzelle smettetela di litigare, tanto manca poco che il volatile atterri!"

_**Passeggero:"**_Ben detto vecchio pazzo così si parla ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:"**_Ehi Voi, siete parente a Madamigella Australia7?"

_**Passeggero:"**_Certo che si, è mia cugina, dobbiamo incontrarci a Napoli, perché la conosci?"

_**Generale:"**_Certo che la conosco, sapete cosa Vi dico? Che mi ritengo fortunato di non averla incontrata sul volatile, altrimenti …"

_**Passeggero**_:"Avrebbe riso alle vostre spalle ah ah ah ah! … Però avrete l'onore di incontrarla all'atterraggio, verrà a prendermi con l'automobile! ….. Voi tre volete un passaggio? Magari ci divertiamo un mondo ah ahah!"

_**Generale:"**_SIGNORE NOOOO!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale basta calmatevi!"

_**Hostess**_:"E' tutto finito, siamo atterrati! … Benvenuti a Foggia!"

_**Generale:"**_Donzelle scendiamo immediatamente

_**Aizram:**_"Sissignore, è il caso di dire scendo al volo!"

_**Terry:"**_Aizram, Generale, non lasciatemi indietro! .. Aspettatemiiii !"


	94. Chapter 94

**L'INDOMABILE JOSEPHINE**

"Andrè sei davvero dispettoso, guarda cosa mi hai fatto, mi hai tirata nel pantano, non è giusto!"

"Ah ah ah .. ed io cosa dovrei dire,visto che mi hai costretto a battermi contro la mia volontà!Sei davvero dispettosa!"

"Ehi no! .. Un momento Andrè, tu sei scivolato nel fango, non ti ci ho buttato io come tu hai fatto con me! La questione è ben diversa … guarda cosa mi hai combinato!"

Guardo la mia Oscar, con i vestiti tutti inzaccherati, le mani sporche di terra, i polsini della camicia tutti marroni, i capelli sporchi…..quanto è bella! Sorride, con le gote arrossate, gli occhi che brillano! È felice, rilassata. Alla fine, si è divertita e rilassata. Ma quanto è bella!

"Combinato io? E quello che tu hai fatto a me allora?"le rispondo allargando le braccia e tutto sorridente, con un'aria da falso innocente in viso.

"Io non ti ho fatto un bel niente Andrè, se tu fossi stato più attento, non saresti scivolato lì dentro! .. E non incolparmi di qualcosa che non ho fatto!"

"Oscar Francois, ammettilo, tu sei sempre stata prepotente!"

"Io cosa? Ma dico Andrè cosa ti prende? Io non sono prepotente!"

Oscar porta le mani sui fianchi, mi guarda con insistenza, con aria di sfida.

"Davvero Oscar? Allora perché mi hai costretto a difendermi?"

"Visto Andrè? Lo hai ammesso, ti sei difeso, non hai voluto allenarti con me."

"Oscar, anche solo difendendomi, ti sei allenata, sei stata una furia ed io non riuscivo a tenerti testa!"

"Sei un bugiardo Andrè …."

"Io bugiardo?"

"Si tu!"

"Allora sai cosa pretende questo bugiardo?"

"Cosa?"

"Arresta il passo e lo saprai!"

La mia mano è stretta a quella di Andrè, siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, mi guarda intensamente, mi si avvicina mi abbraccia,con un'aria birichina, come se volesse fare chissà quale marachella, i nostri vestiti sono sporchi di fango, ma non ci importa, ci perdiamo in un lungo bacio appassionato …Andrè mi stringe forte a se, mi abbraccia, mi accarezza la schiena, le spalle, in un gesto protettivo.

"Generale, aspettate, dove andate, femateVi!"

"Cosa ti prende Charles?"

"Ma come, non vedete? Oscar e Andrè si stanno baciando, non credo che voi vogliate disturbarli,vero generale?"

"Oh Charles, ma insomma ….. non vorrei che quei due ci facessero tardare!"

"Ma Signore, avete forse da fare in convento?"

"Cero che non ho nulla da fare, ma voglio fare un bagno e cambiarmi d'abito!"

"Su Generale, lasciamoli tranquilli, domani partiremo e nessuno di noi potrà bearsi del calore delle nostre mogli, vero Generale?"

"Ci puoi giurare Charles, non vi permetterò di ….. il vostro dovere è quello di stare in allerta, siamo in missione, non in luna di miele!"

"Si certo Generale, come possiamo dimenticare qual è il vero motivo di questo viaggio, ed appunto per questo Vi chiediamo di lasciarci un poco tranquilli, quando stiamo con le nostre mogli!"

"Uhmm ….."

"Allora pazienterete un attimo? Vedrete che tra non molto i due sposini avranno finito!"

"Charles, non credevo che tu fossi tanto romantico!….Mi fa piacere che tu abbia così a cuore Oscar e Andrè. A proposito Charles, che non ti venga in mente stanotte di aggirarti con mia figlia per il convento, perché io non ve lo permetterò, capito Charles?"

"Sissignore …"

"E poi non ti conviene fare una cosa simile, ci aspettano quattro giorno di cammino senza fermarci, se non per effettiva necessità, mi hai compreso Charles? Allora possiamo andare adesso?"

"Generale, le Vostre frecciatine, credo che siano fuori luogo, comunque, io non desidero disturbare i miei cognati, preferisco aspettare."

"Uhmm … Aspettare … quei due, sembra che non abbiano nessuna intenzione di … allontanarsi, spero almeno che si sbrighino!

Va bene lasciargli un poco di intimità, ma qui si esagera! E Andrè deve tenere ferme quelle mani! Uff…."

"Andrè, basta dobbiamo andare, si sta facendo tardi, abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare!"

"Si amore hai ragione, su dai .. dammi la mano e andiamo!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Cosa c'è Oscar?"

"Andrè, guarda le nostre mani … sono talmente sporche, che sembra che abbiamo lavorato la terra ah ahah!"

"Già ah ah ah ah … su sbrighiamoci, e ricordati di scrivere a tua madre."

"Tranquillo, lo farò stasera!"

Guardo Oscar, le sorrido, lei ricambia, tutta allegra. È stata una giornata magnifica, abbiamo festeggiato il nostro primo mese di matrimonio. Un mese in cui siamo stati sempre assieme. Credo di non essere mai stato così tanto felice. Oscar sembra ringiovanita, ha ritrovato lo spirito di quando eravamo due ragazzini, è più allegra, leggera. Meno rigida nella postura, più disponibile al dialogo, e molto dispettosa! È la mia Oscar, mia.

Guardo Andrè, nel suo sguardo vedo tutto il suo amore. Non ho mai compreso quanto lui mi amasse. Per vent'anni ho ignorato i suoi sentimenti, non l'ho capito. Se ci penso, me ne dispiaccio ancora. Però adesso siamo assieme, sposati. È un uomo fantastico, disposto a rinunciare a tutto per me. Ed io lo amo. Cerco di dimostrarglielo in ogni modo, voglio prendermi cura di lui, come lui fa con me. E poi, ridiamo. Ridiamo come due ragazzini, erano tanti anni che non mi sentivo così bene!

"Generale, guardateli, finalmente si sono decisi, possiamo andare! … Però .. Statene certo Generale, con Oscar e Andrè così innamorati, la vostra discendenza è assicurata ah ah ah!"

"Charles, è inutile che tu mi prenda in giro, nella casa di un Generale serve un erede, anzi tanti, tanti nipoti maschi, e non può che farmi piacere che quei due ….. si amino in questo modo! E poi lo ammetto, mi ritengo soddisfatto, le mie figlie vanno d'accordo con i loro mariti,hanno tutte dei matrimoni felici, sono donne amate dai loro sposi e ricambiano i sentimenti, cosa potrei desiderare di più!"

"Che siano meno vivaci Generale ah ah ah!"

"Charles, … andiamo! A quanto pare quei due hanno finito di baciarsi!"

"Certo che nostra sorella se la starà spassando alla grande! .. Guarda che ore sono, e non è ancora tornata! .. Magari è rimasta intrappolata tra le lenzuola ah ah ah! … Però come la invidio! …. E pensare che Charles stasera sarà talmente stanco che non …"

"Joséphine, non ci pensare nemmeno, tu non puoi ripetere quello che hai fatto ieri!"

"Magari nella carrozza no, ma nella stalla si ah ah ah ah!"

"Smettila Joséphine, non sei affatto divertente!"

Varco la porta della mia stanza,vedo Joséphine e Marianne chiacchierare animatamente, appena mi vedono, mi scrutano e con tono sorpreso quest'ultima mi dice: "Santo cielo Oscar, si può sapere cosa ti è successo? Sei tutta inzaccherata ….."

"Veramente Marianne …"

"Ma cosa vuoi che le sia successo Marianne?! Sicuramente Andrè, l'avrà portata in qualche posto particolare, e magari mentre si divertivano, si sono distratti e saranno scivolati in qualche pozzanghera ah ah ah!"

"Joséphine, ma non lo vedi che Oscar impugna la spada? …. Oscar, perché te la sei portata dietro? Non dovevi trascorrere una giornata tranquilla con Andrè?"

"Si certo Marianne, ma sai, io giro sempre armata, non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbe accadere!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Oscar, sei incredibile! Ormai ne sono certa, tu rimarrai un soldato per tutta la vita, anche con una prole numerosa al seguito ah ah ah! ….. Ma dico, decidi di trascorrere una giornata romantica con tuo marito armata? … Confessa sorellina, sicuramente vi siete diverti in qualche maniera molto particolare, su dai racconta, così dirò a Charles di prendere alcune lezioni da nostro padre!"

"Veramente Joséphine, non c'è bisogno che tu glielo chieda, nostro padre ci sta già pensando!"

"Si lo so Oscar, è con lui da stamattina, non me lo ha lasciato nemmeno un po', sono sicura che nostro padre lo sfiancherà in modo tale che, non appena toccherà il letto, si addormenterà, povero Charles, e povera me!"

"E' tutto quello che sai dire sorellina?"

"Cos'altro potrei dire Oscar, spero che con un buon massaggio, riesca a rimettersi in sesto … magari riesce ad accontentarmi, almeno un po'!"

"Joséphine non illuderti, io ho visto Charles allenarsi con nostro padre stamattina, ti assicuro che tornerà esausto."

"No ti prego Oscar, dimmi che non è vero."

"Certo che è vero, anzi, ti dirò di più sorellina, ti avverto che anche tuo marito e nelle mie stesse condizioni!"

"Cosa? Vuoi dire che nostro padre lo ha fatto cadere nel fango?"

"Ma come Joséphine, non avevi detto che io e Andrè abbiamo fatto dei giochetti particolari?"

"Su dai Oscar, non scherzare adesso, dimmi cosa è successo a mio marito!"

"Può darsi sorellina che sia stato nostro padre a farlo scivolare nel fango, oppure … ma no, secondo me è più probabile che ….."

"Che? .. Su avanti Oscar, non tenermi sulle spine!"

"Credo che sia più probabile che anche lui abbia fatto i miei stessi giochetti con la spada, naturalmente non con te, ma con nostro padre si, che ne dici?"

"Non è possibile! Allora tu …. tu e Andrè Vi siete battuti? Ma Oscar, sei diventata matta? Dimentichi che aspetti un figlio, ma come ti salta in testa di fare certi movimenti?! Adesso ci manca solo che vai a cavallo e torni in caserma."

"Joséphine, Marianne, Vi prego di scusarmi, ma adesso devo andare alla toilette! Come avete visto, ho bisogno di un bagno, con permesso!"

Vedo mia sorella prendere i vestiti puliti e rinchiudersi nella toilette, guardo Marianne e le dico: "Nostro padre sarà anche apprensivo, ma dobbiamo riconoscere che Oscar è una testona, non sa che deve riguardarsi, non gli è bastata la giornata movimentata con suo marito?! Anche il duello, mi sembra davvero troppo! …. A proposito Marianne, a te come è andata con Louis?"

"Joséphine, mettiamola così, non ho duellato! Adesso puoi scusarmi?"

"Cosa fai, mi mandi via?"

"Puoi rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi, a condizione che non ricominci con i tuoi discorsi!"

"Come vuoi Marianne, e pensare che almeno per il momento, non posso andare da Charles, visto che anche lui sarà alle prese con la tinozza dell'acqua!"

"Andrè, figliolo, ma guarda come ti sei conciato!"

"Generale, forse dimenticate che ho per moglie una donna pestifera?"

"Si lo so … ma dico figliolo, dovresti tenerla a bada, non dimenticare che aspetta un bambino."

"Io non l'ho scordato Signore, e nemmeno lei, ma sapete come è fatta, quando si mette in testa qualcosa non c'è verso di farle cambiare idea!"

"Conosco il temperamento di mia figlia e so benissimo che non da ascolto a nessuno, figurarsi poi te, che siete cresciti come fratelli! Lei ha il dono del comando, e nessuno può cambiarla!…. Andrè a proposito, coma avete trascorso l'intera giornata, spero che tu ….. ti sia …..ecco….. controllato, vero?"

"Ehmm .. Sissignore …"

"Sicuro Andrè? Dalla tua espressione non si direbbe!"

Guardo il generale imbarazzato non so come uscirne. Non mi piace mentire, ma certe questioni riguardano solo mia moglie e me. Cosa gli racconto adesso?

"No .. no Signore, altrimenti perché credete che fosse tanto arrabbiata con me?! Mi imbarazza dirlo ma … mi sono negato e ….. Vostra figlia, me l'ha fatta pagare sfidandomi a duello, io certo mi sono opposto anche lì, ma lei si è infervorata ancora di più, e guardate i risultati, sono pieno di fango! .. E adesso se non Vi dispiace, vogliatemi scusare, vado a ripulirmi, con permesso!"

"Cosa posso dirti Andrè, abbi pazienza con lei! … Oscar è fatta così, se viene contrariata reagisce in malo modo! .. Adesso va pure Andrè!"

Il Generale, è davvero incredibile! .. Ma come poteva pretendere che gli potessi dire il contrario?! … Comunque stasera prima di andare a letto, parlerò al riguardo con Charles e Louis, voglio togliermi qualsiasi dubbio.

Il suono della campanella ci avverte che la cena sta per essere servita. Prima che arrivino il generale e le nostre mogli, mi avvicino ai miei cognati,gli dico: "Se non vi dispiace, stasera vorrei passare da voi, ho bisogno di parlarvi."

Louis mi risponde: "Ma certo Andrè, vieni pure ti aspettiamo."

"Ti è successo qualcosa Andrè?"

"No no Charles, è solo che ho bisogno dei vostri consigli, ma vi prego, non ne fate parola con il Generale!"

"Sta tranquillo Andrè, non saprà nulla della nostra conversazione."

"Grazie Charles."

Ci ritroviamo tutti nel corridoio, durante il percorso verso il convitto mi avvicino a mio marito, lo induco a rimanere indietro rispetto agli altri, e gli dico: "Charles, ho saputo da mia sorella che sei scivolato nel fango, ma si può sapere cosa ti è accaduto?"

"Niente Joséphine, mi allenavo con tuo padre e sono scivolato, tutto qua!"

"Oh povero caro! … Ma dimmi, è vero che anche Oscar si è allenata con la spada?"

"Joséphine, dovevi vederla, era un felino, sembrava una tigre … povero Andrè!"

"Cosa è accaduto ad Andrè?"

"Lui non voleva battersi, ma lei lo ha costretto a difendersi, e come se non bastasse è scivolato in una pozza di fango, e lui come tutta risposta l'ha ripagata con la stessa moneta! … Joséphine, quei due sono davvero incredibili!"

"Vuoi dire che Andrè l'ha fatta cadere di proposito? Ma non è possibile! .. Questa poi!"

"Ih ih ih Dovevi vedere tuo padre come si è arrabbiato!"

"Oh Charles, tanto mio padre si arrabbia per tutto! .. Mi sarei sorpresa se fosse stato il contrario! … A proposito Charles …... tu come ti senti?"

"Come vuoi che mi senta Joséphine?! Sono davvero distrutto! Con tutti gli allenamenti a cui tuo padre mi ha sottoposto, ho dolori ovunque, a malapena riesco a camminare!"

"Povero tesoro! … Senti Charles, che ne diresti se stasera ci allontanassimo dal convento e …"

"Joséphine, ma come puoi pensare una cosa simile?!"

"Perché Charles, ti sembra così tanto assurdo?"

"Certo che si Joséphine …. Oltre al fatto che tuo padre ci sorveglierà come se fossimo due prigionieri, ma poi, io … io … sinceramente sono distrutto, non ti ho appena detto che ho dolori dappertutto?! Tu non sai che giornata ho passato! Tuo padre, quando si tratta di allenare qualcuno, è davvero esigente. Ora capisco, perché tua sorella e suo marito sono tanto abili con le armi! … Il Generale è davvero pignolo, vuole la perfezione e non si stanca mai! E poi dovremo passare ben quattro notti in tenda e con tutti i turni di guardia che mi toccheranno, non voglio nemmeno pensare a cosa mi aspetta!"

"Così, tu vuoi dirmi che … io e te per quattro giorni, non combineremo nulla? E no Charles, a me non interessa se tu sei stanco oppure no, io ti voglio, e ti avrò, il resto non mi importa!"

Mia moglie mi guarda con una strana luce negli occhi, il suo è un ordine, non una semplice richiesta! Questa è la tempra dei Jarjayes, se si mettono in testa qualcosa …. non cedono!

"Joséphine ti prego, non è il momento di discutere di queste cose, siamo nel corridoio e non voglio che qualcuno ci ascolti!"

"E va bene Charles, rimandiamo pure la nostra conversazione, ma sappi che ti lascerò riposare solo per questa notte! Tenda o non tenda .. guardie o non guardie, che ti piaccia o no, io ti avrò! …. Spero solo di riuscire a fare fede alla promessa di resistere stanotte, altrimenti sarò davvero costretta a cercarti, lo sai che io non posso passare una sola notte lontano da te!"

"Joséphine ti prego! …"

"Charles cosa posso farci se tra tutte le nipoti, sono quella che somiglia allo zio Claud? .. dimmi tu cosa posso fare!"

Guardo mia moglie, è davvero bella, con questi abiti semplici, i capelli appena raccolti, e questo sguardo deciso. Ha lo stesso fascino di quando me ne sono innamorato ….. sono passati venticinque anni da allora, ma io la amo ancora come il primo giorno. Certo amare una Jarjayes non è una passeggiata, pare che siano tutte donne decise, di carattere, forti e determinate. Ma sono anche donne sensibili, disponibili, dolci …..però mia moglie mi fa paura, quando decide che vuole qualcosa …. quella certa cosa, non c'è verso di farla desistere! Neppure dopo la nascita dei nostri figlia, di solito le altre donne si negano per mesi … ma lei assolutamente no! Altrochè i novanta giorni di astinenza prescritti dalla Chiesa … ih ih se ci ripenso, rido ancora adesso!

"Gerard, ho visto Andrè e il Comandante rientrare, non hai idea in quali condizioni erano!"

"Alain, cosa gli è accaduto?"

"Erano infangati dalla testa ai piedi …"

"Alain, non vorrei che fossero stati aggrediti …"

"Ma cosa dici Gerard, se fossero stati aggrediti, il Generale ci avrebbe informato immediatamente! .. Secondo me, quei due hanno duellato, e hanno fatto il bagno nel fango!"

"Alain cosa dici?"

"Se vuoi sapere cosa penso in tutta sincerità, dico che quei due hanno fatto una bella "lotta" nel fango...ih ih... e che lotta, di sicuro era un bel corpo a corpo ah ah ah"

"Alain, tu non pensi ad altro!"

"Ma a cosa vuoi che pensi, dimmelo tu?! .. Almeno mi consolo in questo modo! ah ah ah ah! … Ah quanto mi manca la mia Sabrina, al solo pensiero divento matto! .. Gerard, amico mio, soffri anche tu, non è vero?"

"Ma che domande mi fai Alain? Certo che si, ma io non mi lamento, a cosa mi servirebbe?!"

"Ah Gerard, quanto è difficile però stare lontano dalla propria donna! …. Se fossi stato un uomo libero, sarei corso nel primo bordello del villaggio! …. Oh no, ma cosa sto dicendo, ancora un'altra parola e impazzisco!"

"Ah Alain, ti vedo proprio messo male, ma sta attento a non commettere passi falsi, sai come sono fatte le donne, la pagheresti cara!"

"Sei per caso impazzito Gerard? Come potrei tradire Sabrina! .. Io l'amo! … Certo che se qualcuno me l'avesse detto qualche mese fa che mi sarei innamorato in questo modo e sarei stato un uomo fedele, non ci avrei mai creduto ih ih ih!"

Mi avvicino a Sassoin e La Salle, e chiedo: "Cosa hai da ridere in quel modo? Dimentichi che siamo in luogo religioso?"

"Come potrei dimenticarlo Generale, non lo vedete che siamo circondati da un'infinità di frati!"

"Sassoin, invece di fare ironia, goditi il tuo letto, che nessuno di noi ne vedrà uno per le prossime quattro notti!"

"Si Generale, tranquillo! Il soldato scalmanato di un tempo non esiste più, si è dato una bella calmata! …. Ma Voi non potete immaginare quanto mi costa, mi sembra di stare in una prigione ohi ohi!"

Percorro il corridoio, ho l'animo tormentato, dinanzi a me c'è il mio Comandante con suo marito, sono fianco a fianco, di tanto in tanto si lanciato occhiate complici … occhiate di due innamorati. Continuo a guardali, fin tanto che non entriamo nel refettorio.

"Louis, Charles, posso entrare?"

"Entra pure Andrè!"

"Ti ha visto nostro suocero?"

"No, lui è rimasto con Girodelle a parlare in giardino."

"Allora Andrè su accomodiamoci."

"Grazie …"

"In cosa possiamo aiutarti?"

"Vedete … io … non so da dove cominciare …."

"Da dove vuoi, l'importante è che comici dall' inizio."

"Ecco … si tratta di me e di …... Oscar …"

"Vi è successo qualcosa?"

"No .. no ..Con lei va tutto bene, è solo che ….. Vedete, io … ho dei dubbi riguardo alla nuova situazione che stiamo vivendo …."

Il discorso che devo affrontare è un poco imbarazzante, non mi piace molto parlare di questioni tanto private, ma sono sicuro che Charles e Louis mi capiscono benissimo.

"Ti riferisci al fatto che tua moglie aspetta un bambino?"

"Si Louis, vedi … ecco … io …."

"Senti Andrè, se continui a tentennare, noi non ti possiamo d'essere aiuto, parla chiaro!"

"Si avete ragione … ecco il …. Il Generale, più di una volta, mi ha detto di non … giacere con mia moglie e …"

"Cosa?! Ma Andrè non gli vorrai dare davvero ascolto, spero!"

"Ecco io .. veramente …. Vedi Charles, temo di fare del male a mia moglie e al bambino."

"Ah ah ah ah .. Ma no Andrè, cosa dici! … Se hai qualche preoccupazione al riguardo, levatelo dalla testa, tu non le farai certo del male, anzi ah ah ah ah!"

"Dici davvero Charles?"

"Andrè, chi più di me può dirtelo che ho ben cinque figli! .. Ascolta cognato, credo che ve l'abbia detto anche il medico di stare tranquilli!"

"Be ecco io …. No! .. Ma ho letto un libro dove dice che non ci sono motivi per non farlo …"

"Fidati, il libro ha ragione Andrè, sta tranquillo e … giaci con tua moglie, missione e Generale permettendo ah ah ah ah!"

"Grazie Louis, grazie Charles."

"Ma figurati Andrè! .. Andrè sappi che anch'io la prima volta avevo tutti questi dubbi, ma poi sai con l'esperienza, si apprendono delle cose ah ah ah!"

Louis conclude: "Andrè, se avrai la fortuna di rimanere con tua moglie, approfittane più che puoi, che quando nascerà tuo figlio, vedrai, rimpiangerai queste momenti, il bambino vi farà dormire pochissimo, e tua moglie sarà sempre stanca, e lascia perdere le idiozie del Generale, lo sappiamo tutti come è fatto! … E poi lui lo esige da te, ma sta tranquillo che si è comportato con madame, esattamente al contrario ah ah ah ah!"

"Ih ih ih Grazie Louis, adesso è meglio che vada, non vorrei che tornasse prima di me. Come già detto, non voglio che sospetti che ho parlato con voi!"

"Va pure Andrè, a domani!"

"A domani."

Non appena nostro cognato chiude la porta, Louis mi dice: "Povero Andrè, certo che il Generale non lo lascia vivere tranquillo, mi chiedo come faccia a sopportare tutto questo?!"

"Eh Caro cognato, è il prezzo che deve pagare per aver sposato l'erede dei Jarjayes! …. Povero il nostro Andrè!"

"Girodelle, domami mattina si parte, mi raccomando, voglio da parte Vostra la massimo attenzione, occhi aperti."

"Generale, io ho sempre fatto il mio dovere, non credo che abbiate di che lamentarVi."

"Nulla di cui lamentarmi, ma Vi vedo alquanto distratto, e questa cosa mi impensierisce."

"Non ne avete motivo Signore, ho sempre separato la mia vita sentimentale dal mio lavoro!"

"Maggiore, al Vostro problema c'è una sola soluzione."

"Quale Signore?"

"TrovarVi una donna al più presto!"

"Ma cosa dite? Ma secondo Voi ci si innamora a comando?""

"Certo che no, ma uno sforzo lo dovrete pur fare, per il bene di tutti, soprattutto per Voi stesso."

"Generale io …"

"Voi niente Girodelle! .. Ascoltate, Vostro padre ed io siamo amici di vecchia data, quindi, mi prendo la libertà di aiutarVi a superare questo brutto momento …"

"E come Signore?!"

"Non appena arriveremo a Torino, Vi presenterò alcuni miei amici, che hanno figlie in età da marito, così Voi avrete la possibilità di innamorarVi, ed io mi impegnerò affinché ci riusciate."

"Ma Generale …"

"Niente ma Maggiore, la mia è un'altra missione da portare a termine: trovarVi un bella moglie, vedrete che ci riuscirò, statene certo! … Fino adesso ho trovato dei bravi mariti alle mie figlie, e sono sicuro che troverò un'ottima moglie per Voi, tranquillo Maggiore, vedrete che ci riuscirò!"

"Generale, ma io amo Vostra figlia, come faccio a pensare di .. innamorarmi di un'altra donna?"

"Ora basta ragazzo! Mettitelo in testa che mia figlia, è felicemente sposata, e che tra un po' mi dara il mio erede, quindi, basta con questa storia! Voi non siete più un ragazzino ma un uomo, e come tale sappiateVi comportare, quindi … sin da ora, metteteVi in testa che Vi troverò moglie, che Vi piaccia o non Vi piaccia. Vedrete che mi ringrazierete! …. E adesso tornate in camera vostra e riposate, Vi voglio sveglio e pronto per il viaggio, su andate adesso!"

"Sissignor Generale, buona notte!"

"Buona notte Maggiore!"

Vedo Girodelle allontanarsi, la sua espressione è poco convincente, ma non importa, ho deciso che l'aiuterò a levarsi mia figlia dalla testa e lo farò, anche contro la sua volontà. E adesso prima che vada a dormire, è meglio che sistemi Joséphine, la chiuderò a chiave, almeno per stanotte potrò riposare in tutta tranquillità! … Santo cielo, possibile che debba pensare a tutti?! E per fortuna che quell'imbecille di Sassion si è dato una bella calmata, altrimenti avrei avuto due assatanati a cui badare!

Mi reco nell'ufficio del Padre Priore, busso.

"Avanti! ….. Siete Voi Conte, prego accomodateVi!"

"Buona sera Padre, scusate se Vi disturbo ma ho da chiederVi una cortesia."

"Parlate pure, dite Conte!

"Non voglio farVi perdere tempo e verrò subito al dunque, vedete Padre, come avete constatato personalmente, l'altra notte Vi siete reso conto che la mia figlia maggiore, è affetta da sonnambulismo …"

"Certo Conte, e mi dispiace per il malinteso che si è venuto a creare, ribadisco ancora una volta le mie scuse."

"Ma no Padre, come già detto , è stata una mia mancanza non averVi informato della questione! .. Ed è appunto per questo che sono qui."

"Prego Conte, se posso esserVi d'aiuto, sono a vostra completa disposizione."

"Vedete Padre .. per evitare che accada una ennesima situazione imbarazzante, Vi chiedo gentilmente di prestarmi la chiave della stanza di mia figlia …"

"Come?"

"Si vedete, vorrei chiuderla dall'esterno, per assicurarmi che non si aggiri per il convento, sapete, non vorrei che magari si allontanasse e le capitasse qualcosa di sgradevole!"

"Certo Conte, Vi aiuterò senz'altro! … Ecco qua la chiave, tenete."

"Grazie Padre, siete davvero una persona comprensiva!"

"Mi fa piacere avere a che fare con un uomo come Voi Conte! .. Siete un uomo pieno di principi morali e soprattutto, si vede che amate la Vostra famiglia, Vi preoccupate di Vostra figlia, al punto da chiuderla dentro, pur di evitarle dei pericoli!"

"E' ovvio Padre, io amo le mie figlie, tutte allo stesso modo, ed è mio dovere vegliare su di loro indistintamente!"

"Questo Vi fa davvero onore Conte!"

"Grazie Padre, e buona notte!"

"Buona notte a Voi Conte!"

"Padre, dimenticavo, domani mattina prima di lasciare il convento, Vi consegnerò delle missive, la destinazione è Parigi, al palazzo Jarjayes, se gentilmente ci pensaste Voi a farle recapitare."

"Ma si senz'altro Conte, potete stare tranquillo, le missive arriveranno a casa Vostra!"

"Grazie Padre!"

"Oscar scrivi a nostra madre?"

"Si Marianne, prima di partire voglio anch'io mandarle una lettera, voglio informarla che avrò un bambino!"

"Temo che nostra madre sarà in apprensione per tutto il tempo."

"Perché dici questo Marianne?"

"Oscar, ma guarda in quali circostanze stai affrontando la gravidanza, non è certo l'ideale! …. Dobbiamo attraversare le Alpi, e da quanto ci ha detto nostro padre, non sarà per nulla facile."

"Si è vero … Sulle Alpi fa molto freddo, forse troveremo la neve, ma .. sono sicura che andrà tutto per il meglio! … Assicurerò nostra madre che sto bene, e che non deve preoccuparsi."

"Spero che sia come dici tu Oscar …."

"Marianne cos'è quella faccia? .. Ti preoccupa qualcosa?"

"….. Vedi Oscar, è che io ti parlo in questo modo ma …"

"Ma?"

"Oscar vedi …. Ho da dirti una cosa, ma non ho il coraggio di dirtelo …"

"Su parla Marianne, cosa ti affligge?"

"Oscar … Temo che possa essere rimasta incinta .."

"Cosa dici Marianne? … Ma come?"

"E' che … Oh Oscar, è tutto così difficile per me parlare di certe cose!"

"Marianne su dai, non sentirti in imbarazzo con me! … Dimmi .. perché temi di poter essere incinta?!"

"Vedi Oscar, quando abbiamo pernottato al bordello … io e Loius … si insomma … ci siamo lasciati travolgere dalle … circostanze e così ….. si insomma credo che tu abbia capito. Io ho paura Oscar, se i miei timori non fossero infondati, non so cosa potrebbe accadere! … Tu per lo meno, anche se non lo sapevi, eri già in attesa di un figlio prima di partire per questo viaggio, ma io no! …"

"Ascolta Marianne, quando ne avrai la certezza?"

"Tra due settimane Oscar, spero che i miei timori rimangano infondati, sai che pasticcio che sarebbe!"

"Su Marianne tranquillizzati, vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio!"

"Lo credi davvero Oscar?"

"Marianne, e anche se fosse? Cosa potresti fare?! Quindi non pensarci, vuol dire che tutti quei cuscini che nostro padre ha comprato per me, li divideremo per due ah ah ah!"

"Oscar, molto probabilmente, li dovremo dividere per tre …"

"Eh? Come per tre! .. Ma .. ma cosa dici Marianne?"

"Dico che anche Joséphine, molto probabilmente sia rimasta incinta."

"Santo cielo Marianne!"

"Visto Oscar, che c'è poco da essere ottimisti? Ma ti immagini affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo e faticoso con tre donne incinte al seguito! ….. E nostro padre cosa direbbe? Come minimo ammazza Louis e Charles."

"…"

"Lo vedi Oscar, sei senza parole!"

"E' che … io ….. ma no Marianne … io … E' vero non so che dire!"

Non è possibile, questa è una missione, adesso si che tutto si complica, saremo un peso per tutti! …. Spero solo che i ribelli, o dei briganti, non ci attacchino, altrimenti sarebbe un guaio!Le mie sorelle sono già così delle donne indifese, ed io non posso certo battermi come avrei fatto in condizioni normali … E poi nostro padre, come reagirebbe? Preferisco non pensarci!

"Oscar .. Oscar! …"

"Si .. si Marianne, cosa c'è?"

"Tu cos'hai Oscar! .. Sei preoccupata vero?"

"Io? Beh .. veramente … Marianne, non pensiamo a cose che ancora non sono accadute, magari, vedrai non è successo nulla e se anche fosse, vuol dire che … che ce la faremo Marianne!"

"Lo spero Oscar …. Lo spero!"

Mi aggiro per il dormitorio, lascio l'ala del convento dove dormono gli uomini, e mi avvicino nella foresteria, cammino silenziosamente, in punta di piedi, non voglio che le mie figlie si accorgano di me, ancora due stanze ed ecco quella di Joséphine. Lentamente tiro fuori la chiave dalla tasca, prima di infilarla nella serratura, guardo dal buco. Voglio sincerarmi che sia dentro la stanza! …. Eccola là .. si ed è in camicia da notte, è tutto sotto controllo. Infilo delicatamente la chiave nella serratura, la giro …. Ecco fatto! … Adesso la mia cara figliola non mi darà di che preoccuparmi, potrò riposare anch'io tranquillamente, almeno fino al momento di partire!... Ma prima passerò per la stanza di Oscar, debbo informarla che ho chiuso dentro sua sorella, così se comincerà a battere i pugni sulla parete, saprà il motivo. Adesso non mi resta che andare!

"Ecco qua! … Ho concluso la lettera! …. Domani mattina la consegnerò al Priore! ….. Marianne, non è il caso che tu sia preoccupata, è meglio che non ci pensi più, tanto quello che sarà non si può cambiare, quindi …. È meglio andare a dormire, domani mattina all'alba, dovremo metterci in viaggio."

"Si Oscar, hai ragione, è inutile che mi disperi, tutto al più che quello che potrà succedere è un rimprovero da parte di nostro padre! … Ma come hai detto tu, non serve disperarsi! ….. Mi chiedo come faccia Joséphine a non preoccuparsi! ….. Buona notte Oscar."

"Buona notte Marianne."

Appena mia sorella ed io ci corichiamo, sentiamo diversi tocchi alla porta.

"Oscar, sono io, tuo padre, apri per favore, debbo parlarti!"

Guardo stupita mia sorella, mi alzo dal letto e sussurro: "Ma cosa sarà successo?!"

A piedi nudi, apro la porta, mio padre entra immediatamente nella mia stanza e mi dice: "Oscar, Marianne Ascoltatemi, la stanza di Joséphine è accanto alla vostra, e se doveste udire le sue urla, non fateci caso, l'ho chiusa dentro."

"Cosa avete fatto? L'avete chiusa dentro,ma padre?"

"Oscar ascolta, non possiamo correre il rischio che si aggiri per il convento per appartarsi con Charles dove le pare. La notte scorsa, abbiamo corso il rischio di essere buttati fuori! .. Non voglio problemi, voglio dormire tranquillo, visto che ci attendono delle giornate faticose, quindi nel caso che dovesse chiedere aiuto, ignoratela! Mi sono spiegato?"

Vedo mia figlia Marianne esterrefatta, sussurra: "Ma padre, non vi sembra eccessivo, averla messa sotto chiave?"

"Assolutamente Marianne, tua sorella non sente ragione, fa di testa sua, e suo marito, che sarà anche un brav'uomo, rimane comunque un povero imbecille che non riesce a negarle nulla! .. Quindi in questo caso, spetta a me prendere la situazione in pugno."

Oscar mi guarda e mi dice: "Padre, anche se la cosa mi turba, non posso che concordare con Voi, abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare, anche Joséphine, non possiamo permetterci di rallentare il nostro viaggio, nelle condizioni in cui mi ritrovo, io per prima desidero rientrare a casa il prima possibile! … State tranquillo Padre, se mia sorella strepiterà, mi tapperò le orecchie e continuerò a dormire!"

"Sapevo che avrei ricevuto la tua comprensione Oscar! … E tu Marianne, perché mi guardi così?"

"Veramente Padre, io sinceramente sono esterrefatta da quanto sta accadendo … ma debbo ammettere che in fondo non avete torto."

"Bene, visto che anche tu concordi con me, non mi resta che tornare in camera mia, sono stanchissimo, ho bisogno di riposare! …. A domani figliole, buona notte!"

"Buona notte Padre, a domani!"

Vedo mio padre lasciare la mia camera, guardo Marianne, le dico: "Sono dispiaciuta quanto te, ma con una testona come nostra sorella, non può essere altrimenti! … Sono stanchissima Marianne, ho trascorso l'intera giornata fuori, ho davvero bisogno di riposare."

"Anch'io sono stanca, sai, sono stata con Louis per tutto il tempo e …"

"Davvero Marianne?"

"Si Oscar, abbiamo preso una casetta fuori dal villaggio, sai era di alcuni contadini, e abbiamo trascorso tutto il giorno e … come puoi immaginare .. si insomma sono stanca, ho bisogno di riposare!"

Sorrido a mia sorella, e prima di addormentarmi, le dico: "Buona notte Marianne!"

"Buona notte Oscar!"

E' quasi mezzanotte, mi giro e mi rigiro nel letto, non riesco a prendere sonno: mi manca il mio Charles.

Sono irrequieta, tento di rasserenarmi, ma non ci riesco … Charles è l'unico che possa calmarmi … non ce la faccio, lui mi ha detto che è stanco per via dei troppi allenamenti a cui mio padre lo ha sottoposto! .. Mio padre lo ha fatto di proposito, per far in modo che mio marito, almeno per questa notte, non mi cerchi! … Non resisto, debbo andare a cercarlo, anche se per poco tempo lo voglio … non mi importa dove ci troviamo, a me sta bene anche se ci dovessimo appartare in aperta campagna, ma in tal caso però è indispensabile che mi liberi della camicia da notte e indossi i miei pantaloni.

Mi sfilo velocemente la camicia, indosso i miei abiti, infilo le scarpe e mi avvicino alla porta, giro la serratura e non riesco ad aprirla.

"Ma .. cosa succede? .. Si è forse bloccata la serratura? .. Ma no! .. Ho l'impressione che qualcuno mi abbia chiusa dentro! .. Non è possibile! … NO!"

Comincio ad urlare: "Aprite … qualcuno mi ha chiuso dentro! …. Apriteee!"

Colpisco la porta con i pugni nella speranza che qualcuno mi ascolti. E' tutto inutile, dimenticavo che il mio alloggio è nella foresteria, ed oltre a me e alle mie sorelle, non può sentirmi nessuno! … Ma Oscar e Marianne sono qui accanto, loro mi sentiranno se provo a battere i pugni dietro la porta …. Adesso ci provo!

"OSCAR, MARIANNE .. VI PREGO AIUTATEMI! .. QUALCUNO MI HA CHIUSO DENTRO! … AIUTATEMI AD USCIREEEE! ….. MARIANNEEE .. OSCAR! POSSIBILE CHE NON MI SENTIATE? ….. E' tutto inutile! .. Forse dormono così profondamente che non mi sentono ….. oppure fingono di non sentirmi! …. MALEDIZIONE! … SONO SICURA CHE È STATO MIO PADRE! … MA DOMANI MI SENTIRA', GIURO CHE MI SENTIRA'!"

"Maledizione, non mi resta che arrendermi, le mie sorelle di sicuro dormono, altrimenti sarebbero soccorse in mio aiuto! … E' ovvio che siano stanche, hanno trascorso un'intera giornata movimentata con i loro mariti, beate loro!"

E' L'alba, pian piano tutti i viaggiatori cominciano a svegliarsi.

"Buongiorno Gerard!"

"Buongiorno Alain!"

"Su forza amico, mettiamoci in sesto che si riparte! … Chissà cosa ci aspetta?!"

"Cosa vuoi che ci aspetti Alain? … E' ovvio: tanto cammino, quattro notti in tenda ed il freddo delle Alpi! .. Non ricordi quanta neve?"

"Certo che lo ricordo! .. Mai vista tanta neve in vita mia! … Ah se con me ci fosse la mia Sabrina a riscaldarmi!"

"Alain, ti prego non ricominciare, altrimenti comincio anch'io a diventare nostalgico!"

"Sarà Gerard, ma tu hai molta più forza di volontà di me, ma dimmi come fai?"

"Ma come vuoi che faccia! .. Io non ci penso. Sai Alain, come mi piacerebbe cambiare vita! .. Basta con l'esercito, basta con le missioni … vorrei un altro lavoro, che non mi porti via, lontano da casa!"

"A chi lo dici amico! … Chissà …... magari quando tornerò a casa, chiederò al vecchio pazzo di farmi lavorare presso casa sua, almeno non dovrò allontanarmi più da mia moglie!"

"Ah ah ah ah Alain, sai che non ci avevo pensato? .. Però sarebbe un idea! .. Lasciamo la divisa e chiediamo al Comandante di farci lavorare presso qualche loro proprietà, magari con le nostre mogli ….. lontano dai pasticci di Parigi e da tutte le missioni!"

"Gerard …... debbo ammettere che di tanto in tanto, il cervello ti funziona, ottima idea la tua, chiederò al Comandante Oscar un lavoro per tutti!"

"Ah ah ah Alain, sai che ridere trovarsi con il Generale ah ah ah ah!"

"Gerard, c'è poco da ridere, ormai io e lui ci intendiamo a meraviglia, non lo vedi che sia diventati inseparabili? Non possiamo fare a meno l'uno dell'altro ah ah ah ah!"

Mi sono svegliato malamente, guardo l'orologio, sono appena le cinque del mattino, mi vesto con lentezza tanto ho ancora tempo a disposizione. Tra un'ora ripartiremo, che strazio, dovrò vedere Madamigella Oscar a cassetta con suo marito ridere felici, mentre io dovrò sforzarmi dinon pensare a … lei! … Il Generale, adesso si è messo in testa di trovarmi una moglie non appena arriveremo a Torino … come se fosse semplice innamorarsi a comando! … Solo a lui poteva venire in mente un'idea simile! … Apro la borsa e prendo la mia spazzola, mi guardo allo specchio, mi spazzolo i capelli con riluttanza, penso: questo è un castigo …. Lavorare accanto alla donna che amo con la consapevolezza che appartiene ad un altro uomo! … Santo cielo … la mia vita sta davvero toccando il fondo! … E come se non bastasse, adesso ci si mette anche il Generale … colui che poteva diventare mio suocero! … Ma come posso amare un'altra donna se il mio cuore appartiene a lei! …. Riconosco che sto impazzendo! … Sono in missione e debbo cercare di non lasciarmi andare, non vorrei che i miei sentimenti mi distraessero dai miei doveri! … Signore ti supplico aiutami!"

Generale, sono pronto! .. Comincio a caricare il nostro bagaglio sulla carrozza!"

"Si certo figliolo! .. Io intanto ho qualcosa da fare, ci vediamo nel refettorio!"

"Sissignore!"

In tutta fretta raggiungo la foresteria, devo liberare mia figlia, magari non si è nemmeno accorta che l'ho chiusa dietro, ma! … Non credo, è troppo assatanata per aver trascorso la notte in tutta tranquillità! … Comunque non mi importa, se sarà necessario l'affronterò! … Ancora qualche passo ed eccomi dietro la sua porta, tiro fuori la chiave, la infilo nella serratura, la giro e voilà è aperta! … Mi allontano in gran fretta, quando sento aprirsi la porta alle mie spalle.

"Dove credete di andare? Lo sapevo! .. Siete stato Voi a chiudermi dentro!"

"Bene, visto che lo hai capito, non è il caso di dilungarci con delle discussioni sterili!"

"Lo saranno per Voi, non certo per me! .. Ma dico Padre, si può sapere come Vi è saltato in testa di chiudermi dentro?"

"Joséphine, se sono arrivato a tanto, è solo per colpa tua!"

"Colpa mia? Ma Padre, io …"

"Joséphine, ti comporti come un bambina viziata, ma i tuoi capricci, potrebbero mettere in cattiva luce il resto della tua famiglia, è inutile che tu ribatta, tanto non serve a nulla! .. Se tuo marito non è capace di tenerti a bada, allora vuol dire che ci penso io, capito?!"

"Padre! Sappiate che siete davvero impossibile!"

Il nostro diverbio viene interrotto dalle mie sorelle, Marianne dice: "Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, perché litigate di prima mattina?"

"Marianne, non fingere di non capire, tu e Oscar avete preferito ignorarmi …"

"Noi cosa?"

"Oscar, cosa fai mi prendi in giro adesso?"

"Spiegati Joséphine, io non ti capisco!"

"E invece mi capisci benissimo, nostro padre mi ha chiuso dietro, perché temeva che io … io …"

"Aspetta sorellina, te lo dico io: temeva che ti appartassi con tuo marito in qualche parte del convento, vero?"

"Ehmm … si …"

"Quindi … non credi che nostro padre abbia agito nel modo migliore?"

"Oscar, cosa fai! Adesso ti schieri dalla sua parte?"

"Io non mi schiero dalla parte di nessuno, ma voglio dirti cara sorella, che è giunto il momento che tu impari a comportarti in modo consono alle circostanze! .. Basta con i tuoi colpi di testa! .. Ricordati che il nostro viaggio sarà molto lungo, e questo non sarà certo l'unico luogo sacro in cui chiederemo asilo, capito Joséphine?"

"Ma Oscar .. veramente …"

"E' inutile Joséphine, tu puoi dire quello che ti pare, non mi importa, ma sappi che è inutile che sbraiti, tanto rimango dell'idea che è solamente colpa tua se nostro padre ha agito in questo modo! E adesso scusami, devo andare dal Padre Priore per consegnare la mia lettera!"

Vedo mia sorella allontanarsi in tutta fretta, anche mio padre lascia il corridoio, rimango sola con Marianne, che mi dice: "Joséphine, faresti meglio a prepararti, tra poco i frati suoneranno la campanella per la colazione. A più tardi!"

"Marianne, nemmeno tu mi difendi?"

"Quando hai ragione Joséphine!"

"Rimango sola nel corridoio, penso: "Ma è mai possibile che tutti mi debbano rimproverare? Neppure le mie sorelle mi hanno difeso, nemmeno se loro non fossero delle donne! … Ah Charles, quanto mi sei mancato!"

"Charles, però cognato, quanto hai dormito! …. Eri stanchissimo! Certo che nostro suocero ti ha distrutto ah ah ah!"

"Si è vero, avevo davvero bisogno di riposarmi, non solo per via degli allenamenti, ma anche per la notte prima che ho dormito malissimo. Tu non sai Louis, quanto è scomodo dormire nella carrozza!"

"Ah ah ah .. Veramente Charles, non l'ho mai provato ah ah ah … Ma dimmi, almeno ne è valsa la pena?"

"Con mia moglie, vale sempre la pena! … Sento Louis, tu non sei preoccupato?"

"A proposito di cosa Charles?"

" … Di quella questione del bordello …"

"Ah .. ho capito! .. Vedi Charles, certo che sono preoccupato, ne ho parlato ieri con mia moglie, ma cosa possiamo farci?! Ormai i giochi sono fatti, sarà quello che sarà! … E tu Charles, ci pensi mai?"

"A differenza di mia moglie, tutti i giorni! Se così fosse, credo che avrò un mucchio di problemi con il Generale! .. Già mi immagino le ramanzine, ma poi ci pensi? .. Un altro figlio, le notti insonne .. Oh che disastro! Tutto a causa di quei dannati affreschi!"

"Vuoi dire Charles, che quei dipinti ti hanno fatto perdere la testa?"

"Perché, a te no Louis?"

"Be si … diciamo che mi hanno istigato, e non ti dico mia moglie!"

"Davvero? .. Marianne? …. Oh scusami cognato non volevo essere indiscreto! .. Però in tutta confidenza credevo che fosse una prerogativa di mia moglie soltanto, invece … ah ah ah ah .. Senti Louis, ti immagini nostro suocero?... Sta sicuro che ci ammazzerà!"

"Hai paura di lui vero?"

"Perché negarlo, è un uomo che sa farsi sentire, e poi avrebbe tutte le ragioni di prendersela con noi, già mi immagino: Sprovveduti, incoscienti e soprattutto buoni a nulla! …. Oh Charles io lo sento già inveire contro di noi!"

"Coraggio Louis, non lasciarti abbattere, l'unica cosa che può farci, oltre che strepitarci dietro, è di sottoporci ad allenamenti estenuanti!"

"Oh Charles .. poveri noi!"

Siamo nel cortile dell'Abbazia, pronti per riprendere il nostro viaggio. Il Padre Priore ci ha raggiunto nel giardino, mi tende la mano e mi dice: "La pace sia con Voi Conte! .. Sappiate che per noi è stato un vero piacere ospitarVi, permettetemi di ribadirVi che avete davvero una bella famiglia, davvero a modo! … Non mi resta che augurarVi buon viaggio!"

"Grazie per l'ospitalità Padre!"

Lasciamo il Convento, sono in groppa al mio cavallo, accanto a me c'è Girodelle, stamattina ha un'aria un poco più rilassata, credo che le mie parole gli abbiano giovato. Però che fatica, possibile che debba pensare a tutto io? .. Povero me!

_**Puglia, Manfredonia**_

_**Protagonisti: Generale Augustin Francois Raynier Comte de Jarjayes**_

_**Autrici: Aizram e Terry.**_

_**Sono intervenuti nella gang: Australia7, il Conte e la Contessa Swimmila e infine la new entry Gino Ciro ( cugino di Australia7) **_

_**A voi tutti auguriamo buon divertimento!**_

_**Aizram:"**_Su .. forza Generale, scendiamo dall'aereo, siamo finalmente arrivati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Aereo? Voi Madamigella lo chiamate aereo? Io lo chiamerei piuttosto volatile!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, volatile o aereo, non vedete che siamo gli ultimi a scendere? E pensare che volevamo scendere quando ancora eravamo in volo! … MuoveteVi Generale, avete intralciato il passaggio, voglio scendere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame prego! .. Prima ci avete attirati con l'inganno su …. questo mezzo infernale, e … e adesso che siamo atterrati, Vi preoccupate di scendere?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, se non l'avete ancora capito, IO VOGLIO SCENDERE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ma non siete Voi ad avere organizzato questo viaggio?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si certo!"

_**Generale:**_ "E allora calmateVi! Non è il caso di agitarsi ancora, soprattutto ora che abbiamo toccato terra!"

_**Aizram:"**_Terry, non capisco cosa ti preda, perché sei tanto agitata?"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, lo vuoi capire, io voglio scendere .. SUBITO!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, cediamo il passo alla nostra …... Madame … Prego Madame Terry!"

_**Terry:**_ "AIZRAM, COSA FAI, ADESSO MI PRENDI IN GIRO?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, io e il Generale, ti cediamo il passo, va avanti!"

_**Gino Ciro:"**_Mi dispiace per voi donzelle, Generale … ma non siete gli unici rimasti su … questo volatile! …. Io non capisco perché mia cugina mi abbia chiesto di atterrare all'aeroporto di Foggia quando potevo prendere il diretto per Napoli, mah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ve lo dico io il motivo: è perché quella gatta rinsecchita di Vostra cugina è ospite da noi, ora capite perché siete qui? Adesso dovrò non soltanto subire gli attacchi di madamigella squinternata, ma anche quelli di suo cugino!"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa? Qui ….. quindi io dovrei ancora avere a che vedere con questo trio di matti? Santo cielo Australia, ma cosa hai combinato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego! Se permettete, sono io che ho da lamentarmi non Voi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, andiamo, su, Terry ormai ha già lasciato l'aereo, siamo rimasti soltanto noi tre, sull'aereo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Incredibile! E pensare che Madame Terry, era tanto sicura di salire su questo volatile! .. Ma che donzella!

_**In sala d'attesa**_

_**Australia7:**_ "Terry che bello rivederti!"

_**Terry:**_ "Australia, sei qui! .. Che gioia cara!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Terry, se avessi immaginato che avreste fatto il viaggio in aereo, sarei partita con Voi solo per far compagnia al vecchio pazzo ah ah ah ah …. Ma dimmi dove sono gli altri?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ecco .. veramente … li ho lasciati indietro … ma credo che … a eccoli qua! .. Ah abbiamo conosciuto anche tuo cugino!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ciao Gino Ciro! Vedo che hai viaggiato in buona compagnia! … Aizram, come stai? Tutto bene?"

_**Gino Ciro :"**_Si certo Australia .. diciamo!"

_**Australia7:"**_Generale Jarjayes, tutto bene?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci posso credere!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sto ascoltando parole cortesi da madamigella Australia? No!"

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Ehi cugina, quant'è piccolo il mondo! Chi l'avrebbe detto! Ho viaggiato con gente che conosci ih ih ih … senti Australia, ma dimmi il nonnetto e queste … coraggiose donzelle dove li hai conosciuti?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah ah Cugino, se sapessi!"

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Cosa dovrei sapere? … Forse li hai trovati in qualche programma per i più coraggiosi? Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi Voi, ma come Vi permettete di offendere le donzelle e me, visto che nemmeno ci conosciamo! Ma dico, l'educazione, l'avete lasciata prima di salire sul volatile?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Volatile? Ehi Generale, cosa sarebbe questo volatile?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Australia, mi riferisco al mezzo di trasporto che ci ha portato fin qui!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah ah Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah …. Ma è cosi bello volare, non capisco il perché di tanta paura! ... Volareeeee... oh ohh Cantareeee oh ohoh ohhh... ci voleva semplicemente un pizzico in più di fegato e .. magari qualche medicinale.. e non avreste quasi rischiato di venir buttati fuori dall'aereo ah ah ah ah .. Grande Terry ih ih, certo che da furbetta l'hai pensata proprio bene l'idea per farla pagare ad Aizram ... ma purtroppo per te …. chi la fa l'aspetti!"

_**Terry:**_ "Oh ma sentila adesso mi prende anche in giro!"

_**Aizram:**_"Non credi di meritartelo Terry? L'hai fatta grossa."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram! .. Io … io … è stata tutta colpa tua!"

_**Aizram:**_"Mia? Se abbiamo viaggiato in aereo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si certo, perché tu .. tu hai voluto divertirti alle mie spalle ed a quelle del Generale, dimentichi che ci hai fatto viaggiare in metro? E che metro! .. Mi sembravano le montagne russe!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehmm… Perdonami cara, sai che ti adoro, ma quando te la cerchi col cucchiaino ihihih. Oh smetto qui, cercherò di esser clemente, e poi non voglio che tu discuta con Aizram, non vorrei che litigaste e la storia non si concludesse!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi un momento gattaccia, le arpie debbono continuare a scrivere, perché io voglio assicurarmi il mio François!"

_**Australia7:**_ "NOI vogliamo Sophie! Autrici, non fatevi ASSOLUTAMENTE influenzare da quella piattola del vecchio pazzo, capitoo? Mi raccomando, mi fido di voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA?! ASCOLTATE ARPIE, NON DATELE RETTA! IO VOGLIO IL MIO FRANCOIS, NON SOPHIE, CAPITOO?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Calmati nonnetto, dopo tutto hai visto la tua discendenza, quindi anche se tua figlia ti darà una bella femmina, consolati che chissà dopo quante belle femminucce, ti arriverà l'erede ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME, MADAMIGELLA, IO MI RIFIUTO DI SALIRE IN AUTOMOBILE CON LA PAZZOIDE!"

_**Australia7:**_ "E invece vecchio scimunito, sai che ti dico: ti siederai accanto a me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Giammai donzella squinternata."

_**Aizram:**_"Avete finito di beccarvi voi due? Ascolta Australia, dove hai parcheggiato la macchina?"

_**Australia7:**_ "E' nel parcheggio! … Aizram, Terry e tu Generale, verrete in macchina con noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? Non ci penso nemmeno, preferisco un altro mezzo di trasporto piuttosto che salire in automobile con voi due!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi Generale in pensione, è stato un caso avervi trovati qui all'aeroporto, e certo non vi faccio andare con un pulman, e poi, se non sbaglio, io sono Vostra ospite, vero ragazze?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Australia, tra non molto ci raggiungeranno anche il Conte e la Contessa di Swimmilla, quindi dobbiamo affrettarci!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ascoltate Madame, io non voglio fare il viaggio con questi due squinternati, preferisco aspettare il mezzo di trasporto!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, purtroppo ho appena saputo che gli autisti hanno indetto uno sciopero, quindi che Vi piaccia o no, Voi accetterete il passaggio da Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Allora preferisco andare a piedi."

_**Terry:**_ "Ma Generale, sapete almeno cosa dite? Manfredonia dista una trentina di chilometri, è impossibile arrivarci a piedi!"

_**Australia7:"**_Sentito simpatico vecchiaccio scimunito? Anche se non ti va, dovrai venire in macchina con me! _**….. **_Ah ah ah! ….A meno che tu non voglia costringere le tue dolcissime Autrici a viaggiare in tandem!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tandem? Cosa sarebbe, un'altra diavoleria del Vostro tempo? No grazie, preferirei andare a cavallo! A proposito, esistono ancora?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah Vecchietto, è più probabile che vada tu in via di estinzione che i ronzini ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che linguaggio che possedete, siete davvero irriverente!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Sempre meglio che avere a che fare con il tuo cappellone! … A proposito, sbrigati a trovargli una moglie così lascia in pace Oscarina."

_**Generale:**_ "Oscarina?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Si tua figlia, se non state attento il cappellone le fa un'altra dichiarazione d'amore ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "State pur certa che finché ci sarò io a sorvegliarlo, non accadrà nulla di smile madamigella."

_**Australia7:**_ "Lo spero per la tua discendenza, Generale! … Allora saliamo o no in macchina? Oppure, voi tre volete davvero arrivare a casa di Terry... in... tandem?"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo Nooo!"

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Suvvia nonnetto, io non so perché ce l'avete così tanto con mia cugina, però se non Vi fidate di lei, almeno fidatevi di me! .. Mi metterò io alla guida."

_**Australia7:**_ "Oh Gino Ciro, ti ringrazio, così io e il vecchio rincitrullito, ci sediamo sul sedile posteriore, così possiamo fare due chiacchiere in tutta tranquillità!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? Io accanto a voi? Ma nemmeno per sogno!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Prendi le chiavi Gino Ciro, al vecchiaccio lo convinco io a seguirci! … Su nonnetto, datemi il braccio e andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Volete che io Vi porga il braccio?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Dici che sei tanto a modo, e certo adesso non puoi negarmi un poco di bon ton, o sbaglio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzella, Voi la sapete lunga!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Su dammi il braccetto, mio antipatico Generale ah ah ah ah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry che ne dici … secondo te Australia alla fine non si sarà almeno un poco affezionata al Generale?"

_**Terry:**_ "Non credo Aizram, secondo me, pur di andare via alla svelta da qui, è disposta anche a prendere il braccio del Generale ih ih ih …"

_**Australia7:**_ "Forza, saliamo in automobile!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry siediti sul sedile anteriore, devi indicare la strada di casa, io, il Generale ed Australia, ci accomodiamo sul sedile posteriore."

_**Terry:**_ "Va bene Arizram, andiamo!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Generale, ti voglio accanto a me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Preferisco accomodarmi di fianco a Madamigella Aizram."

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Non ti facevo tanto scortese nei confronti delle donne!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego, solo con alcune donzelle! … A dire il vero, non ho mai parlato in questo modo con una dama, e se sono arrivato a tanto, è tutta colpa Vostra … gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah Su avanti vecchiaccio scimunito fatti più in là che debbo sedermi anch'io!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che modi rozzi che avete donzella squinternata, non Vi smentite mai!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Aizram, il Generale, è seduto in mezzo a due donne ah ah ah … che spasso!"

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Signori si parte! … Allora Terry, visto che saremo tuoi ospiti, fammi strada, per dove andiamo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma come, non hai il navigatore satellitare? E poi guarda, ci sono le insegne che ti dicono dove andare."

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Ah già. È vero! … Quindi svolto da questa parte."

_**Terry:**_ "Sta squillando il telefono .. vediamo chi sarà! … E' la Contessa! Aizram, sta chiamando, forse è arrivata prima di noi! … Contessa Swimmilla ….. si .. si … stiamo arrivando ci servono ancora quindici minuti,tra non molto entriamo in paese! ….. Contessa ci vediamo allo stesso posto dell'altra volta, ricordate? … Si sul viale e poi da li andremo a casa mia. Aspettateci contessa …. Contessa, stavolta non sarò vestita di nero ah ah ah ah! … A tra poco ih ih ih!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, sei tremenda! … Ti piace proprio scherzare vero?"

_**Terry:**_ "Non riesco farne a meno Aizram ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, perché avete detto alla Contessa che questa volta non siete vestita di nero?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih ih Ah Generale se sapeste ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi dispiace raccontarcelo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Vedete Generale, la prima volta che io e la Contessa ci siamo incontrate, ero vestita di nero, era un modo per farmi riconoscere e non passare inosservata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come, non capisco, non Vi conoscevate forse?"

_**Terry:**_ "No Generale, ci siamo date appuntamento senza conoscerci ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Vi prego spiegateVi, perché io continuo a non capire."

_**Terry:**_ "Dunque, io e la Contessa, ci siamo conosciute tramite efp, lei e il Conte erano in vacanza, sono passati per il mio paese, e così abbiamo colto l'occasione di conoscerci! Ed io per non passare inosservata le dissi che avrei indossato una gonna e una maglietta nera e lei a sua volta mi disse che avrebbe indossato una maglia rossa."

_**Generale:**_ "Ah Diavolerie del vostro tempo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, però che incontro sensazionale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Già! E d'allora siamo diventate amiche."

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi donzelle, siamo arrivati in paese! ….. Terry, per dove debbo proseguire?"

_**Terry:**_ "Continua ad andare sempre dritto, devi fermarti nei pressi della stazione, i Conti ci aspettano lì."

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Ed ora che faccio?"

_**Terry:**_ "Cerca di trovare posto per la macchina, siamo arrivati!"

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Eccolo qua un posto ….. aspettate che faccio qualche manovra ….. fatto! …. Madame … Generale, possiamo scendere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente, almeno ci rinfreschiamo un po'!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi vecchiaccio, perché, senti caldo? Per tua informazione abbiamo viaggiato con l'aria condizionata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Aria cosa?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Lascia stare, non mi va di spiegartelo ora!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gentile come sempre, Madamigella Australia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Su Generale, scendiamo dall'auto."

_**Generale:**_ "Oddio! …."

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma dove siamo finiti?"

_**Terry:**_ "Non Vi capisco Generale, cosa Vi prende?"

_**Generale:**_ "Qui .. qui … fa molto caldo, sembra di essere all'inferno!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi Generale, forse prima di atterrare hai conosciuto l'inferno di Dante?"

_**Generale:**_ "Tale gatta, tale con sanguigno! … Madame, ma in che posto ci troviamo?"

_**Terry:**_ "In che posto, siamo arrivati al mio paese, ma Generale di cosa Vi stupite?"

_**Generale:**_ "Qui fa molto caldo, come è possibile!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, ve l'avevo detto che avrete dovuto indossare altri abiti, ma voi non mi avete ascoltato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, comincio ad avere davvero caldo!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Visto generale in pensione?! Ve l'avevo detto che in macchina si stava bene, invece Voi vi siete lamentato! . E adesso?"

_**Generale:**_ "E adesso niente gattaccia,non mi farò certo sopraffare da un po' di calore! …. Piuttosto Madame, io non vedo i Conti Swimmila, siete sicuri che è questo il luogo dell'appuntamento?"

_**Terry:**_ "In effetti .. non li vedo!"

_**Aizram:"**_Terry, prova a chiamare."

_**Terry:**_ "Aspetta Aizram … compongo il numero ….."

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Buongiorno a tutti, ma che bella compagnia! Sembra di essere nella pagina delle recensioni!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buongiorno a voi Contessa, Conte."

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Oh Buongiorno mio amato e intraprendente amico. Quale gioia per me vederVi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ciao Terry che piacere rivederVi .. Aizram! ….. Ops, ma vedo che qui abbiamo una nostra conoscenza, la Contessa Australia!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ma quale Contessa! .. Chiamami Australia, è più che sufficiente!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Come volete … Australia! ….. Bene, ed ora che siamo tutti qui, io propongo di andarci a prendere un caffè, vedo che qui di fronte c'è un bar."

_**Terry:**_ "Che ne dite se raggiungessimo la piazza, magari prendiamo lì qualcosa al bar!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Come volete Madame Terry, per me e il Conte non è un problema!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Anche per me va bene, e tu cugino cosa ne dici?"

_**Gino Ciro**_ "Possiamo andare!"

_**Terry:**_ "Benissimo, allora raggiungiamo la piazza principale a piedi e poi andiamo tutti a casa mia!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Generale, su venite con me, lo sai che voglio il tuo braccio!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio tormentato Generale, perché quell'espressione?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah Contessa Swimmilla, come potete vedere, sono stato letteralmente sequestrato da madamigella Australia, non ne posso più!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Come Vi capisco mio tormentato amico, ma su fateVi coraggio, il tempo di una passeggiata e poi andremo al palazzo di Madame Terry, su coraggio mio Augusto Generale, dovete sopportare ancora per poco queste scelleratezze, credo che le Vostre Autrice assatanate, non Vi tratterranno ancora a lungo nel nostro tempo, vero?"

_**Terry e Aizram**_ :"Ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, a me basta ascoltare le loro risate per provare angoscia!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Ma no Generale! … Su coraggio, facciamo questo piccolo giro per la città."

_**Generale:**_ "Puff … questo caldo è davvero insopportabile!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma Generale, siamo in pieno luglio, è normale che faccia caldo in questo modo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che incubo Signore, quando finirà tutto questo?"

_**Terry e Aizram:"**_Ah ah ah ah ah …."


	95. Chapter 95

**La sfida **

In questi giorni ho visto mia figlia Joséphine fremere, sono sicuro che prima o poi si ribellerà alla situazione e assillerà suo marito, ma prima che incominci a crearmi altri problemi debbo assolutamente rimediare, fermarla! Non posso permettere che si comporti ancora come una ragazzina incosciente e che metta a rischio l'intera missione, solo per dare sfogo ai suoi impulsi.

Siamo partiti di buon'ora, con le solite disposizioni: Andrè a cassetta, io al suo fianco, le mie sorelle in carrozza e gli altri a cavallo. Dopo una breve sosta per il pranzo, in cui mio padre si è prodigato in attenzioni eccessive, cuscini, cibo, acqua….. - è asfissiante….quasi quasi lo preferivo quando mi sgridava per qualche malefatta – raggiungiamo un piccolo gruppo di case, attorniate da campi coltivati e animali.

Siamo nei pressi di una fattoria, mio padre arresta il suo cavallo, scende e ci dice: "Aspettate un attimo, devo parlare con il fattore."

"Oscar, tu sai perché tuo padre si è fermato qui?"

"Non ne ho idea Andrè …. Guarda Andrè, ho l'impressione che stia contrattando."

"Oscar … ma …. ha comprato tre muli, ma a cosa possono servire?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea …!"

Vedo mio padre avvicinarsi, gli domando: "Ma padre, perché avete acquistato i muli, a cosa vi serve?"

"Oscar, dimentichi che dobbiamo fare un percorso in salita, e la carrozza è carica, se dovessimo avere dei problemi, dovremmo dividere il carico."

"Marianne cosa succede, perché ci siamo fermati?"

"Non ne ho idea Josefhin!"

"Sai che faccio sorella? Scendo, vedo cosa succede e mi sgranchisco un po' le gambe! …. Ohi che male! .. Tante ore seduta in carrozza, non ne posso proprio più!"

Scendo dalla carrozza mi avvicino a mio padre e gli dico: " Padre cosa succede, perché ci siamo fermati, dobbiamo forse riposarci un poco? … Padre, ma vedo che hai comprato dei muli, ma a cosa Vi servono?"

"Josefhin figliola, poco fa mi hai fatto intendere che sei stanca, vero?"

"Si padre, è così, non ne posso più! .. Tutto questo tempo in carrozza è così stancante!"

"Hai ragione figlia mia, tante ore seduta, volevo dire viaggiare in carrozza diventa molto faticoso, sai cosa a pensato tuo padre?!"

"Dite pure padre, se avete una buona idea per rendermi il viaggio più agevole, ve ne sarò riconoscente."

"Era ciò che volevo sentirti dire …. La Salle …"

"Sissignore …"

"Sella Cèsar."

"Agli ordini Signore!"

Guardo il mio Andrè, e mormoro: "Cosa Il mio cavallo! … Ma … No un momento padre, Josèfin non può montare sul mio Cèsar!"

"Non vedo il motivo perché tua sorella non lo debba montare!"

"Ma padre, Cèsar … è il cavallo di un …. Soldato, non può essere montato da chiunque, e Voi lo sapete!"

"Quante storie Oscar, non vorrai farmi intendere che sei gelosa del tuo animale!"

"Io …. veramente … Padre non mi sembra il caso, ecco!"

Vedo Josèfin ribattere: "Ma padre, va bene che viaggiare in carrozza è faticoso ma addirittura che io debba andare a cavallo mi sembra davvero esagerato!"

"Io Josèfhin, non lo trovo esagerato, anzi credo che sia un ottima soluzione a tutti i tuoi problemi."

Non è possibile, ma il vecchio pazzo cosa si è messo in testa? … Madame Josèfhin, deve cavalcare il cavallo del Comandante? Secondo me, il vecchio è davvero ammattito!"

"Padre, Cèsar, non può essere cavalcato da chiunque, diventa irrequieto se viene montato da altri!"

"Oscar, secondo me, stai davvero esagerando! Non vuoi che tua sorella ci monti sopra, non è vero?"

"Io … io … No! .. Non è così Vi sbagliate!"

Vedo mia sorella ribattere: "Un momento Oscar, nostro padre ha ragione, tu non vuoi che io mi avvicini al tuo cavallo, vero?"

Scendo dalla cassetta raggiungo mia sorella e mio padre, ribatto: "Non è così Josèfhin, e per dimostrartelo, ti do la mia approvazione … su avanti … monta …. Ma vedi di aggrapparti saldamente alle briglia, non vorrei che cadessi!"

"Oscar, sei davvero impossibile! … Ti dimostrerò che sono capace di cavalcare il tuo cavallo, cosa credi di essere l'unica a saperci andare?"

"Sorella hai frainteso, non ho detto che non sai andare a cavallo, ma che Cèsar, non te lo permetterà!"

Vedo avanzare verso di me Charles che mi dice: "Ti prego cara, lascia stare, non l'hai sentita Oscar, il cavallo potrebbe diventare nervoso …."

"Charles, mi credi un incapace vero?"

"Ma no cara, io non voglio che tu cada da cavallo …"

"Basta Charles, monterò questo animale e lo farò!"

Scendo anch'io da cassetta, non vorrei che mia cognata si facesse male davvero, lo conosco Cèsar, lo accudisco da sempre, so che riconosce solo Oscar come padrona, la scaraventerà giù dalla sella. Non capisco perché al Generale, gli è venuta un'idea tanto bizzarra, ma va a capire!

Assisto alla scena, sono perplesso, come può madame Josèhin, montare il cavallo di Madamigella Oscar? .. Impossibile, quel cavallo è come la sua padrona: indomabile! ….. Però … non posso farne almeno di guardarla, il mio Comandante è sempre più bella! … Forse sarà quell'aria dolce che trapelo dal suo sguardo ….. è innamorata .. forse è ….. la … maternità ….! - Penso con rammarico.

Vedo mia cognata salire in groppa a Cèsar, ad aiutarla c'è Gerald, mi avvicino e dico al mio amico: "Scusami Gerard, se non ti dispiace, l'aiuto io …"

"Tranquillo Andrè, forse è meglio, dato che il cavallo del Comandante lo conosci meglio tu di chiunque altro!"

Mi avvicino ad Andrè e gli dico: Aspetta amico, da solo non puoi farcela, Madame Josefhine, non è allenata con il cavallo del Comandante!"

"Grazie Alain! … Su dammi una mano."

Oscar mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Fa attenzione Andrè."

"Tranquilla Oscar … immagino che tu abbia ricordato l'episodio della nostra Regina, vero?"

"Si Andrè, è così, ed è per questo che sono preoccupata."

"Allontanati Oscar, non vorrei che il cavallo si imbizzarrisse, e ti facesse male."

"Va bene Andrè …. "

Mia moglie si allontana, e Josefhin mi chiede: "Andrè di quale episodio parlavi con mia sorella?"

"Vedi Josefhin, prima che Maria Antonietta diventasse regina, si incaponì di montare a cavallo, senza le dovute conoscenze …"

"Cosa vorresti dire Andrè, che sono una donna capricciosa?"

"Non ho detto questo Josefhin, e solo che in quella occasione, sia Oscar che io, rischiammo le nostre vite per un capriccio!"

"Andrè, io voglio solo montare a cavallo, non voglio certo che nessuno si faccia del male!"

"Lo spero Josefhin, ma anche la Principessa disse la stessa cosa! ….."

Le parole del …. Marito attendente di Madamigella Oscar, mi ha riportato indietro nel tempo … a quando eravamo ragazzi e lei … Dio com'era bella! … Com'è bella! …

Josefhin, prima di salire, ti avverto che Cèsar non è un cavallo facile!"

"Andrè smettila! Sono capacissima di montarlo!"

"Come vuoi, ma non dire che non ti ho avvertita."

L'atteggiamento di mia sorella, mi stupisce, sorrido beffarda e ribatto: "Andrè, lasciala fare, tanto lo capirà da sola!"

"Certo che monto il tuo cavallo, ti dimostrerò che ne sono capace!"

"Prego sorella, è tutto tuo! … Dai Andrè, Alain sbrigatevi, che non abbiamo tempo da perdere!"

"Si Oscar ….."

L'attendente è sempre così servile con il mio Comandante, certo ..altrimenti non l'avrebbe sposato!

"Josefhin, metti il piede nella staffa e afferra le briglie, non lasciarle."

"Andrè so come si monta … ma da sola non ci riesco … è .. troppo alto …."

Lo sapevo … era impossibile che riuscisse a salirci di sopra da sola, certo che bisogna darle una mano, e il babbeo del Marchese non si rende conto che sua moglie ha bisogno di una spinta per salirci …. Ma, non vorrei che lo facesse Andrè, magari poi il Comandante si arrabbierebbe con lui, e gli farebbe passare un brutto quarto d'ora, meglio che ci penso io!

Sorrido, e dico: "Andrè, tu pensa a tenere buono Cèsar, ed io darò una mano a madame Josefhin a salire."

Sinceramente sono un poco imbarazzato , Alain dovrà aiutare Josèfhin a salire, ma possibile che Charles non si faccia avanti? Ma se ne rende conto? .. Ma!"

Sento Alain, dire: "Madame, permettetemi di aiutarVi?"

"Certo Alain, fa pure!…."

Non me lo faccio ripetere ancora, con una spinta le mie mani sollevano il fondoschiena della Marchese e in pochi istanti, madame è in groppa all'animale.

"Grazie Alain!"

"Ma Vi pare Marchesa, per così poco!"

Anche se Andrè tiene le briglie del cavallo, non mi allontano, voglio assicurarmi che non le succeda nulla.

Dannazione! .. Il soldato Sassoin, ha sollevato mia moglie per il fondo schiena, la cosa mi ha dato veramente fastidio! .. E' vero che non mi sono fatto avanti, ma sono stato preso alla sprovvista. Non mi piace, credo che al soldato abbia fatto piacere toccare mia moglie!"

Mi allontano ancora dal mio Cèsar, non vorrei che non riconoscendomi scalciasse, e mi colpisse. Lo conosco, non appena capirà che non sono io si ribellerà.

Vedo mia sorella, mettere il piede nella staffa, e si mette a cavalcioni sul mio cavallo …. Ancora non l'ha riconosciuta, è tranquillo ….

"Visto Andrè?! E pensare che sia tu che Oscar, eravate preoccupati! .. A questo punto , non so se le vostre preoccupazioni fossero per me o per il cavallo! …."

Vedo mia sorella dare il comando di partire, ma Cèsar si rifiuta.

Josèfin insiste, ma non ottiene nulla! Cèsar, rimane immobile … Josefhin continua a insistere.

"Andrè cosa gli prende, perché non cammina? Forse è malato o che?!"

Infastidita rispondo mia sorella: "Cèsar sta benissimo, è solo che si rifiuta di eseguire i tuoi ordini!"

"Non è possibile!"

Cèsar, nitrisce, una, due, tre volte e in segno di protesa si accascia. Vedo mio padre sorridere e interviene: "Josefhin, a quanto pare il cavallo è più testardo di te! E' meglio che scendi, non vorrei davvero che il cavallo si imbizzarrisse !… Ho la soluzione per farti viaggiare senza …. Farti affaticare troppo in carrozza …"

"A si quale? Sentiamo?"

"Il tuo viaggio proseguirà cavalcando uno di questi tre muli! .. Avanti scegli uno …"

"COSA?! Io su un mulo? .. Ma non ci penso nemmeno! .. Voglio un cavallo, non un mulo!"

"Josefhin, non è il caso di fare capricci, i nostri cavalli, non ti riconoscerebbero come loro padrona, sono dei soldati anche loro! .. Quindi tu cavalcherai sul mulo, guarda abbiamo anche la sella da amazzone … cavalcherai sul lato e non a cavalcioni!"

"Ma padre …"

"Adesso basta Josefhin, ci hai fatto perdere fin troppo tempo! … Su avanti sbrigati! Oppure temi di fare una magra figura?"

"Co cosa? Ma padre, quando volete siete essere davvero impossibile!"

"E ALLORA SBRIGATI JOSEFHIN! NON FARCI PERDERE ALTRO TEMPO!"

Charles, mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Allora cara, cosa decidi di fare, vuoi continuare a viaggiarre in carrozza o …."

"Non ci penso nemmeno Charles, non lo vedi? Mio padre mi sta sfidando, ed io certo non mi tiro indietro!"

"Ne sei sicura Josèfhin?"

"Certo, e adesso lasciami salire su … questo animale!"

Sono soddisfatto, ho ottenuto ciò che volevo: mia figlia l'ha preso tutto questo come una sfida, così almeno si stancherà tutto il giorno in groppa al mulo, e stasera dormirà senza creare alcun problema a nessuno, soprattutto a quel povero babbeo di marito che si ritrova. Però che pena mi fanno i miei generi nelle mani delle mie figlie!"

Mi avvicino al mio Cèsar, l'accarezzo, lo rassicuro, sussurro: "Tranquillo va tutto bene …" Guardo mio marito e gli dico: "Andrè rimettiamoci a casetta, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo! … Andiamo!"

"Si Oscar, andiamo!"

"Non ne posso più Marianne! .. Sono ben cinque giorni che viaggiamo senza fermarci, abbiamo appena sostato una sola notte a Chambery, ed eravamo talmente stanchi, che la notte mi è sembrata passare velocemente, insomma un vero e proprio incubo!"

"Joséphine, nostro padre ci aveva avvertite che non sarebbe stato facile, e come se non bastasse, vedi che percorso disagevole che stiamo affrontando per raggiungere Grenoble!"

"Marianne, siamo in salita, anche i cavalli hanno rallentato, e stando a ciò che ci ha detto nostra sorella Oscar, le temperature saranno sempre più insidiose, come se non facesse già abbastanza freddo! … Marianne … ed io che pensavo che il nostro sarebbe stato un viaggio romantico, invece …. Pensa che sono ben sei giorni che io e Charles, non combiniamo nulla!"

"Ma come Joséphine, nemmeno quando ci siamo fermati nella locanda di Chambery?"

"Nemmeno lì Marianne! … Il mio Charles, si è addormentato come un sasso, non appena ha toccato il letto! .. Pensa, io speravo che mi accontentasse, ma nulla. Non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo a mettermi la camicia che l'ho sentito russare, io l'ho toccato, chiamato, ma è stato tutto inutile! … Ha soltanto farfugliato: Joséphine ti prego lasciami dormire, sono stanco!" Capito Marianne? E questa è tutta colpa di nostro padre!"

"Nostro padre, cosa c'entra adesso nostro padre?!"

"Come cosa c'entra? E' tutta colpa sua! Lo mette di guardia, e quando non lo è, viaggiamo. Insomma io non vedo mio marito da ben sei giorni, capisci? Sei lunghi giorni, non ne posso più!"

"Su dai Joséphine, non è la fine del mondo, e poi quando pernotteremo a Grenoble, potrai rifarti."

"Tu credi? Secondo me è improbabile! … Non l'hai guardato il mio povero Charles?! E' sempre stanco, e poi è anche dimagrito!"

"Joséphine, anche Louis è stanco, ma non per questo dobbiamo incolpare nostro padre, stiamo affrontando un viaggio molto faticoso, ormai non possiamo tornare più indietro!"

"Lo so Marianne …. Però …. Mi manca mio marito!"

"Josèfin ….."

"Si Marianne?!"

"Però non hai fatto parola della tua esperienza circa le tue giornate in sella al mulo ih ih ih!"

"Ridi pure Marianne,! .. Intanto non glielo data vinta a nostro padre! …. Secondo te non l'avevo capito che la sua, era una sfida? Ebbene, io l'ho accettata, e ho vinto! … Non importa che la sera ero tutta indolenzita, e talmente stanca da non combinare nulla con mio marito! …."

"Ma come, non hai detto poco fa, che chi era stanco era Charles?"

" …. Si .. si .. anche lui … però, se io avessi voluto, stanco o non stanco, mi avrebbe fatta felice."

"Quindi, lo ammetti?! Quella stanca sei tu non lui ah ah ah ah … Se tu credi di aver prevalso su nostro padre, ti sbagli di grosso Joséfhin ah ah ah …. Una volta tanto, è stato lui ad avere la meglio ah ah ah ah …..!"

_**Palazzo Jarjeyas**_

Sono nel salone in compagnia dei miei nipoti, i figli di Joséphine e Marianne, quando vedo arrivare Nanny in tutta fretta e dice: "Madame Marguerite …. Guardate quante lettere!"

"Augustin ha scritto?"

"Non solo Augustin ha scritto, ma anche Andrè, Oscar, Joséphine e Marianne!"

"Davvero nonna? Dateci la lettera di nostra madre, vogliamo leggerla!"

"Ecco a voi ….. tenete ragazzi!"

"Su dai Mattew, apri, vogliamo sapere cosa scrive nostra madre!"

"Madame Marguerite, c'è una lettera per Sabrina, è di quel furfante di Alain, vado a portargliela immediatamente e poi leggero quella di Andrè! … Spero che stiano tutti bene! … Arrivo dopo … vado da Sabrina …."

Con le mani, tiro su le gonne, e salgo goffamente la scalinata, in tutta fretta percorro il corridoio, sono dietro la porta della camera di Sabrina … un tocco in tutta fretta ed entro senza aspettare.

Vedo Nanny entrare, è raggiante, appena entra, mi dice: "Sabrina figliola, guarda cosa ti ho portato, è una lettera di tuo marito!"

"Davvero Nanny! Una lettera di Alain?"

"Si ragazza mia, tutti hanno mandato una lettera, anche il mio caro Andrè! … Tieni piccola, questa è di quel ragazzaccio di tuo marito!"

"Grazie Nanny, l'apro immediatamente!"

"Ti lascio, cosi potrai leggerla in tutta tranquillità! … Io vado in camera mia a leggere la letteradi Andrè, a dopo piccola!"

"Grazie Nanny!"

Vedo Nanny entusiasta, esce in tutta fretta dalla mia stanza. Rimango sola, non sono più nella pelle … Come sono felice! …. Vedo la sua grafia sulla busta, che emozione, Alain .. chissà cosa mi ha scritto! … Mi siedo, tiro fuori il foglio dalla busta, comincio a leggere …

Stringo a me il foglio, la poso sul petto, mi accarezzo il ventre, continuo a leggere ….

Sorrido per le parole di Alain, mormoro: " E così amore mio, le figlie del Generale sono tali e quali al loro padre?! Povero caro, chissà come ti faranno impazzire! ….. Oh amore mio, anche tu mi manchi … mi manchi tanto, spero davvero che tu arrivi per la nascita di nostro figlio!"

Seduta sul sofà del salone, apro la lettera del mio amato Augustin, leggo …

_Abbazia di Cluny, 23 luglio 1788_

_Mia adorata Marguerite,_

_sono un padre finalmente felice! Si, Oscar è in attesa di un figlio! …._

"Figlio? Oscar avrà un figlio? O mio Dio che bella notizia che mi ha dato il mio Augustin! ….. Oh bambina mia, diventerai madre che gioia! … Figlia cara …

Mi passo le dita sulle gote, sono emozionata … Oscar, l'ex Colonnello delle Guardie Reali … madre .. che emozione che mi dai figlia mia! .. Sono felice! Provo la stessa immensa gioia che mi ha dato la mia Luisa, dopo dieci anni! …. Continuo a leggere asciugandomi ancora gli occhi.

_Del nostro nipotino, l'erede del casato! Che gioia che provo, mia amata. Questa notizia mi ha reso immensamente felice. Erano mesi che attendevo, trepidante, che quei due finalmente provvedessero a generare il mio nipotino. Spero che sia maschio, ovviamente! E se sarà bello come la nostra piccola Oscar, sarà perfetto. Certo, sarebbe meglio se avesse un temperamento più quieto, simile al padre. _

_Ti ricordi quanti guai ha combinato quella monella? Non stava ferma un attimo! Oh certo, irreprensibile in pubblico, ma sappiamo bene dai racconti di Nanny che era una vera peste! E trascinava nei suoi guai il povero Andrè, che già allora pagava per le marachelle di nostra figlia._

_I furti di biscotti, marmellata e cioccolata. E le indigestioni! Credono che io non sappia nulla. Credono, loro. Ma io e te sappiamo tutto, tutti i guai che hanno fatto. Si, spero proprio che il mio piccolo erede sia più tranquillo._

_Che poi, questi due, di guai ne combinano ancora adesso! _

_Sai cara, ci hanno messo ben due giorni per informarmi della gravidanza! Due giorni! E quel genero degenere, vorrebbe fare bere del vino alla mia piccola figliola! Un incosciente, ecco cos'è! La lascia persino impugnare il fucile! E pensare che credevamo di avere scelto tanto bene….Andrè è troppo accondiscendente! Ma adesso ci penserò io a lei!_

_Solo viaggi in carrozza, anzi, rallenteremo il ritmo per assicurarci che Oscar abbia il giusto riposo. Riempirò la carrozza di cuscini, per farla viaggiare comoda. Cercherò di fermarci il più possibile in locande, con comodi giacigli, per la mia adorata figliola._

_Provvederò io a lei, visto che il marito non è in grado di occuparsi degnamente della piccola. La proteggerò, le impedirò di commettere sciocchezze! Niente armi…..le requisirò la spada…..e anche César!_

"Oh Augustin caro! Sei sempre tanto apprensivo ….. Quanto desideri questo bambino! ….. Spero solo che tu non esageri!"

_E poi deve mangiare! La nostra figliola mangia troppo poco. Ha sempre mangiato poco, ma adesso deve provvedere al mio piccolo nipotino! Vuole la carne? Ci penso Io! Pesce? Nessun problema! Stufato, frutta, dolci, mi chieda qualsiasi cosa, che provvederò io a procurargliela!  
Obbligherò tutti i miei uomini a cercare qualsiasi cosa di cui ella necessiti! Non sono mica generale per niente!_

_Tanto sono stato assente durante le tue gravidanze, tanto sarò presente, ed assillante, con la nostra piccola creatura!_

_Lo so cara, obbietterai che il viaggio così sarà più impegnativo…forse dovrei lasciarla ad aspettarci…ma no, da sola no. E farla tornare a Parigi, vorrebbe dire mandare con lei almeno due uomini, per la sua sicurezza. No, da buon stratega so che sarebbe una decisione infausta. E poi, io voglio stare con lei! Con lui, con il mio piccolo François!_

_E Andrè, non pensi di poterla ancora sfiorare! Non vorrei mai che certe….come dire….attività, arrecassero danni al mio nipotino! Eh, no! Oscar deve stare tranquilla ed a riposo!_

"Co .. COSA?! Ma Augustin sei impazzito?! ….

_Quasi quasi, dividerò la tenda con loro, così mi assicurerò che dormano tranquilli….si, anche la stanza nelle locande! Certo, così potrò occuparmi della mia adorata figliola!_

"Augustinnn questo è troppo! .. Oh Signore, sono sicura che li esaspererà!"

_Ah, Marguerite! Sono felice, anzi molto di più! Avremo un erede! Un piccolo Jaejayes!_

_Marguérite, mi manchi! Sai, l'altra notte ti ho sognata! Un sogno bellissimo! In un letto nuovo…._

_A tale proposito, mi raccomando! Nuovo! Intonso, candido…solo nostro! Oh….non vedo l'ora di inaugurarlo, questo nuovo talamo!_

_Mi manca tutto di te! _

"Augustin, non pensi ad altro e poi ti lamenti di Joséphine!"

_In compenso, Joséphine è di una sfrontatezza assurda! Pensa che l'altra notte alloggiavamo in una taverna, e lei era nella stanza a fianco della mia …. mia, dividevo la stanza con il soldato Soisson …. insomma, non ci ha fatto dormire! Una cosa …..poveretto Charles! Al mattino, aveva un'aria assonnata e sfatta! Insomma, nostra figlia è ingestibile!_

_Almeno Marianne è più normale. Una figlia su tre, almeno tra quelle che stanno viaggiando, è normale. Una sola! Ma cosa ho fatto io per meritarmi un tale castigo? Me lo sai spiegare?_

_Sei figlie femmine, sei! Una più tremenda dell'altra!_

_Ah …..se per lo meno una di loro ti assomigliasse!_

"Per fortuna che mio marito ammette che nessuna di loro è docile! …. Mi fa piacere che riconosca in loro, la tempra dei Jarjayes!"

_Mia amata, mai come ora avrei bisogno di te, della tua voce, della tua pacatezza, della tua saggezza …..e si, lo ammetto, delle tue mani, leggere, del tuo sorriso, dei tuoi baci …_

_Scrivimi, mia amata! Sarà per me fonte di gioia trovare una tua missiva una volta giunti nelle nostre terre d'oltralpe._

_Con affetto e devozione_

_ Augustin_

"Non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa starà accadendo!... Augustin soffocherà la povera Oscar, anche se le mie speranze sono vane, spero che non arrivino agli estremi, conosco mio marito, e conosco mia figlia Oscar … e che dire di Joséphine? … Spero che il loro viaggio vada a buon fine, non voglio nemmeno pensare a un eventuale attacco da parte dei ribelli. Povera figlia mia, anche se è un soldato, è pur sempre una donna incinta, e poi Joséphine .. Marianne … Signore ti prego, assisti le mie figlie in questo momento tanto difficile! .. Seppure sono delle Jarjayes, rimangono pur sempre delle donne!

Questa lettera è della mia Oscar, mia figlia che mi scrive che strano! … So che lei non predilige scrivere, eppure l'ha fatto ancora una volta! …. Apro .. voglio leggere …..

"MADAME MARGUERITEEE …"

"Nanny, l'hai saputo? Te lo ha scritto Andrè, non è vero?"

"Si si Madame Marguerite, Oscar eAndrè avranno un bambino! Un bambino! Oh Dio come sono felice!"

"Si Nanny, avranno un bambino …"

"Madame, cos'è quella faccia? Sembrate preoccupata!"

"Certo che lo sono Nanny, dimentichi che Oscar è incinta, e sta affrontando un viaggio tanto faticoso! ….. Nanny, mia figlia avrà bisogno di tante cure, ed io non le posso stare accanto….."

"Ma c'è Andrè con lei …"

"E Augustin,Nanny .. Augustin!"

"Cosa volete dire Madame?"

"Temo che la possa esasperarecon le sue attenzioni …"

"Vi capisco Madame, conoscendoAugustin, comprendo le vostre preoccupazioni, se ripenso a quando erano fidanzati … non ha fatto altro che spiarli e rendere loro la vita impossibile, per non parlare della prima notte di nozze, era dietro alla porta a spiarli! … Meglio non pensarci, altrimenti … Madame,per il momento non pensiamo ad Augustin, ma ai ragazzi! .. Dobbiamo pensare immediatamente a comprare una culla e poi il corredino, lo prepariamo rosa, azzurro o bianco?"

"Ih ihNanny … se Augustinfosse stato qui con noi avrebbe strillato: "Che discorsi Nanny, deve essere azzurro. Rigorosamente azzurro!" … Nanny, ricordi?! Ogni qualvolta che aspettavo le mie figlie, faceva recapitare da Madame Beltrin il corredino azzurro! I cassetti sono ancora pieni, mai tirati tutti fuori, pensa che alcuni vestitini li hanno usati le mie figlie per i miei nipoti! … Abbiamo un'infinità di abiti di quel colore, direi di orientarci sul bianco e …. Sul rosa! …. Rosa …. Nanny ti immagini se fosse una bambina?"

"E allora? Sarebbe bellissima! Chissà a chi somiglierà se ad Oscar o al mio Andrè?"

"A chiunque assomiglierà sono sicura che sarà bellissima la mia nipotina! …. Però Augustin … come la prenderebbe se fosse una femminuccia!"

"Madame, se solo Augustin proverà a fare le stesse scenate che ha fatto quando sono nate le sue figlie, allora vuol dire che mi munirò di mattarello e lo rincorrerò dietro, come quando era bambino! .. E poi vedremo se si metterà a strepitare come un ossesso! … Ma vedo che stavate leggendo la lettera di Oscar!"

"L'ho appena aperta Nanny, non l'ho ancora letta."

"Allora Vi lascio Madame … a dopo!"

"A dopo Nanny!"

_Abbazia di Cluny, 24 luglio 1788_

_Mia cara Madre,_

_vi scrivo queste righe mentre cerco di fare ordine nei miei pensieri. Oh, Madre, ho una tale confusione, gioia mista ad ansia e paura. Eppure, so mettere al loro posto i miei soldati senza problemi, so affrontare imboscate ed attacchi, duelli…..ma ora, è tutto così confuso._

_I miei pensieri, scorrono veloci senza seguire un filo logico, un'accozzaglia di sensazioni che si sovrappongono, le une alle altre. Dubbi e paure, ma anche alcune certezze!_

_Cosa mi aspetta? Come affronterò i prossimi mesi. Si, sarà una sfida. Piegherò questo mio corpo al mio volere, ancora una volta. Affronterò questa battaglia, con logica e strategia. Lucidità, per vincere un duello ci vuole lucidità e sangue freddo._

_Per fortuna, mi avete convinta a parlare con il dottore Lassonne, prima della partenza … si, credo che ormai abbiate capito, quello che non riesco a scrivere perché troppo grande per me._

_Dopo giorni in cui, in effetti, mi sentivo uno straccio, Andrè mi ha convinta a chiedere aiuto ad un medico, nel primo villaggio in cui ci siamo fermati. Certo, il libro che mi ha lasciato da leggere Lassonne è molto utile, e già avevo capito ….. Madre, diventerò madre. E Andrè padre. Oh, lui sarà un padre stupendo, tanto quanto è un marito stupendo._

_Ma io, io non riesco ad accettare i limiti che questa condizione di attesa comporta. Niente cavalcate, niente duelli, niente armi. Cibi sani, in quantità! Io che ho sempre mangiato pochissimo. Niente alcool, vino, liquori ….. solo cioccolata!_

_E poi, cosa mi accadrà?! Lassonne mi ha detto di fare attenzione, man mano diventerò sempre meno agile …. e sul libro …. oh Madre, c'è scritto che diventerò enorme! Io ricordo le gravidanze della nostra Regina, con tutto il rispetto, ma sembrava una palla con un grosso fiocco. Io non voglio diventare così! Ho paura ….. paura di non sapermi accettare ….._

_Lo sapete, in tutti questi anni ho piegato il mio corpo al mio volere, questo corpo di donna è diventato più forte di quello di molti uomini. Con le armi, non mi ha mai battuta nessuno. Ed anche nella lotta, posso cavarmela. Ho fatto di tutto per essere forte, veloce, agile. Ed ora, cosa mi aspetta? E dopo? Tornerò come prima? Non potrei mai sopportare di essere debole, di avere bisogno di aiuto._

_E poi il parto! Ricordo ancora le grida della Regina! Santo cielo, come si può sopportare tutto ciò? Voi come avete fatto?!_

_Per fortuna c'è Andrè. Mi basta guardare i suoi occhi, per calmarmi e ritrovare la serenità. Andrè, mi ha detto che affronteremo tutto assieme … che sarà sempre al mio fianco! Sono quasi 30 anni che dividiamo i nostri giorni …. è un uomo eccezionale. Lo amo, Madre. So di avervelo già scritto, nello scorso viaggio. _

_E credetemi, non è il viaggio a preoccuparmi, ma il dovermi adattare a tutto ciò. Non fraintendetemi, sono felice di questa gravidanza. E non vedo l'ora di stringere tra le mie braccia il mio cucciolo. Maschio o femmina, per me non fa alcuna differenza …. anzi, se fosse una bimba sarei felicissima, uguale a suo padre, al mio Andrè!_

_Scrivetemi, madre. Mandatemi i Vostri consigli, ne ho davvero bisogno._

"Povera figlia mia, quanti timori! … Perché questa missione? …. Mia figlia lontana da casa … lontana da sua madre, so che in questo momento ha bisogno di sostegno, per fortuna che con lei ci sono le sue sorelle, almeno potranno consigliarla e starle vicine, spero! …."

_E poi, mio Padre! È impazzito per la gioia! Dovreste vederlo, ha voluto brindare con tutti, è riuscito a rovesciarsi il vino sui calzoni. _

"Ih ihih .. Augustin .. immagino la tua faccia e i pantaloni bagnati!"

_Ma, perdonatemi, è davvero soffocante! Non posso fare nulla, assolutamente nulla! Secondo lui, io dovrei solo mangiare e dormire, dormire e mangiare. E pretende che Andrè non dorma con me! Oh, ma deve servirmi in ogni modo! Guai a lui, se non mi vizia!_

_Vuole che sia comoda, pensate che voleva comprare una poltrona! Per fortuna, non l'ha trovata. In compenso, mi ha comprato ben 10 cuscini …. ma cosa me ne faccio?!_

_Io non sono ammalata, non riesco a convincere di ciò mio Padre. Pretende di sapere tutto, lui …. ma ditemi, con Voi come si è comportato? È assillante, petulante, ossessivo, onnipresente! Ho paura che voglia dormire con me e Andrè …. è diventato peggio rispetto alla prima missione._

"Santo cielo Austin! Guai a te se farai una cosa simile! Saprei come punirti, altro che inaugurare il letto nuovo!"

_Non scambiatemi per una figlia ingrata, ma c'è un limite a tutto, anche alla mia pazienza e tolleranza!_

_Madre, non posso cavalcare, io che adoro il mio César! Obbligata a viaggiare in carrozza. Per il momento ho raggiunto un compromesso accettabile: viaggio a cassetta con Andrè. Ma mi manca l'odore dei cavalli, il vento nei capelli, la sensazione di libertà! Oggi non ho resistito, ho fatto una passeggiata a cavallo, con Andrè al mio fianco. Siamo andati al passo, non ho ecceduto né corso inutili rischi. _

_Poi abbiamo festeggiato il nostro primo mese di matrimonio. Andrè è così adorabile! Dolce, premuroso, attento. Adesso ancora più di prima._

_Ma per festeggiare degnamente la ricorrenza, ho aggiunto un bel allenamento con la spada! Andrè non era assolutamente d'accordo con me, così è finito a terra, in una pozza di fango! Povero amore mio! Ma si è vendicato….mi ha trascinata a terra, e ci siamo divertiti come quando eravamo ragazzi! _

"Ah ah ah ah … Non cambierete mai!"

_Sapete Madre, mi sembra di essere ringiovanita! Ho ritrovato la voglia di ridere! Mi sento leggera e felice, come quando ero piccola!_

_Ora vi lascio, è notte e domani all'alba lasceremo l'abbazia di Cluny._

_Fatemi avere Vostre notizie presso la nostra residenza di Collegno._

_La vostra devota figlia,_

_ Oscar Françoise_

"Figlia cara, come vorrei essere lì con te!"

"Madre, ho sentito dai nipoti, che sono arrivate notizie da mio padre e gli altri! Madre cosa Vi succede, perché quella faccia, è successo qualcosa?"

"Luisa, tua sorella Oscar avrà un bambino!"

"Davvero madre?"

"Si Luisa, un bambino!"

"E' una bella notizia perché quella faccia?"

"E' per tuo padre, temo che possa renderle la vita impossibile!" …

"Madre, tranquillizzateVi, anche se sappiamo come è fatto mio padre, sappiamo come è fatta anche mia sorella, sa come mettere tutti al loro posto."

"Luisa cara, ma non avresti dovuto alzarti dal letto, lo sai! Il Dottore Lassonne ha detto …"

"Ma se fosse per il dottor Lassonne non dovrei nemmeno respirare. Io non posso starmene a letto per tutto il giorno, ho bisogno anche di camminare un po'."

"Hai ragione cara, però cerca di non affaticarti!"

"Madre avete visto Maxim?"

"E' nello studio, a sbrigare delle pratiche, riguardo i suoi affari."

"Allora preferisco non disturbarlo, preferisco fare un giro per il giardino, a dopo madre!"

"Va pure cara, ma non ti stancare."

Vedo Madame Marguerite seduta sul sofà del salotto, mi avvicino.

"Buongiorno Madame!"

"Buongiorno Sabrina, cara che gioia, abbiamo ricevuto notizie! .. Tutto bene, tuo marito?"

"Si Madame ….. Madame, Alain mi dice di scrivergli, però non mi ha detto dove fargli recapitare le lettere, Voi forse sapete se si fermeranno in qualche luogo per un po' di tempo?"

"Evidentemente tuo marito non ci ha pensato cara, ma vedi si fermeranno per almeno una settimana, nella nostra Contea di Collegno, quindi possiamo tranquillamente mandare lì la nostra corrispondenza."

"Madame, immagino che anche Voi scriverete al padrone?"

"Certo Sabrina."

"Allora Madame, se non Vi dispiace, quando farete recapitare la Vostra corrispondenza, dareste anche la mia?!"

"Ma si certo Sabrina, le manderemo tutte insieme, credo che anche i ragazzi scriveranno ai loro genitori."

"Grazie Madame!"

"Ti pare cara! ….. Sabrina come ti senti?"

"Bene Madame, ormai le nausee sono passate da un pezzo, comincio ad avvertire il ventre gonfio."

"Mi pare ovvio, come mia figlia Luisa, ormai sei nel quarto mese! …"

"Si Madame, l'arrivo è previsto prima di Natale, come sono impaziente! …. Come non vedo l'ora che Alain ritorni da me."

"Come ti capisco Sabrina, siete appena sposati …. Anch'io vorrei tanto che le mie figlie fossero qui … soprattutto per Oscar, sono così in ansia per lei!"

"Scusatemi se mi permetto, Madame Oscar sta bene?"

"Si Sabrina … almeno credo che stia bene come qualsiasi altra donna incinta!"

"Volete dire … Madame Oscar aspetta un bambino?"

"Si Sabrina, aspetta un bambino."

"Oh che bella notizia! .. Ma Voi siete preoccupata madame!"

"Certo che lo sono, come potrei non esserlo, con mia figlia incita che sta attraversando le Alpi …"

"Avete ragione Madame, ma non preoccupateVi, con lei c'è suo marito, e tutti gli altri faranno in modo che non le manchi nulla!"

"Lo so, ma è sempre lontana da casa! . Povera figlia mia!"

_**A Spasso nel tempo Manfredonia - " Tra due fuochi"**_

_**Protagonisti: Gen. Augustin Francoise de Jarjayes, il Conte e la Contessa di Swimmila, Australia7, Gino Ciro.**_

_**Le Autrici: Aizram e Terry**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ranc …. Phuff …. Non ce la faccio più!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio Sfortunato amico, cosa Vi prende, perché tanto affanno?"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, perdonatemi, ma non lo vedete? I motivi sono due: Il caldo torrido di questo splendido paese, e infine sono al braccio di Madamigella squinternata!"

_**Australia7:"**_Ehi vecchiaccio scimunito, ma come ti salta in testa di offendermi qui al mio braccio? Lo sai che se voglio faccio una sola mossa di Karate e ti blocco a me per sempre?"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, donzella, come siete nervosetta! Su coraggio che io scherzavo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, ma voi non avvertite il gran caldo?"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Certo mio sofferente amico, ma vedete, io ero preparata, perché come saprete, ci sono già stata a Manfredonia! ….. Ma Voi Generale, siete troppo coperto per essere qui! .. Ma guardate, avete una camicia con la manica lunga, e poi questi calzoni …."

_**Terry:**_ "Contessa, glielo detto, ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Sentito Generale? E adesso di cosa ti lamenti? Se non hai voluto ascoltare Terry adesso ben ti sta! … Terry ti aveva avvertito di indossare i pantaloni corti, beh adesso arrangiati, e non lamentarti! .. Tze .. ma guarda te!"

_**Generale:**_ "Siete una donzella screanzata!"

_**Australia7: **_"E tu, un generale, lamentoso! Meglio così nonnetto, pensiamo a percorrere il viale, …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non è possibile, vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola! …. Conte, ma vedete in che situazione mi trovo? Beato voi che in questo momento passeggiate al braccio della Vostra amabile Contessa! … Io invece ….."

_**Gino Ciro:**_ "Nonno, cosa hai da dire in sfavore di mia cugina?"

_**Generale:**__**:**_ "Niente mousuer, che se fosse per lo meno un tantino più donzella e meno rozza, sono sicuro che riuscirei ad andarci d'accordo, ma così in questo modo … ne dubito!"

_**Australia7: **_"Su su Vecchiaccio, datemi il braccio con più decisione, così, in questo modo, date l'impressione di essere molliccio, altro che Generale dell'esercito francese!"

_**Generale:**_ "Assurdo!... Tutto questo è assurdo, anzi un incubo! ….

_**Conte Swimmila:**_ "Generale … ma Madamigella Australia, è sempre così esplicita con Voi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Conte di Swimmila! Ormai mi ha preso di mira! .. E' dal primo capitolo che si fa gioco di me, non è vero Contessa? Lo avete detto all'illustrissimo consorte che state seguendo le mie disavventure che le due arpie mi sottopongono ad ogni capitolo? … Ma ditemi, come mai da queste parti? Non credo che siate venuti fin qui esclusivamente per me."

_**Conte Swimmila:**_ "Veramente Generale, siamo diretti nel Gargano, ma mia moglie non ha appreso la motizia che eravate qui, ha voluto che facessimo una sosta per salutarVi, e sinceramente anch'io volevo porgerVi i miei saluti."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Conte di Swimmila!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry manca molto per arrivare in piazza? .. Sai, il Generale ha ragione, fa davvero caldo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ancora pochi metri Aizram, siamo arrivati.

_**Terry:**_ "Eccoci qui! … Siamo giunti alla fine delle viale, adesso dobbiamo attraversare la strada per raggiungere la piazza! … Su andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Madame, ma ci sono le automobili, e il semaforo dov'è?"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, almeno qui non ci sono semafori, qui si attraversa senza!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come Madame, e se ci investissero? Avete dimenticato a Parigi?"

_**Terry:**_ "Avete detto bene Generale, ma qui non siamo a Parigi! .. Qui gli automobilisti solitamente ci lasciano passare, altrimenti, sono i pedoni a linciarli ah ah ah ah … Su attraversiamo, non preoccupateVi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Sentito Generale? .. Su andiamo! .. Se l'ha detto Terry, possiamo fidarci!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella prego, siate più docile!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ma io lo sono, più docile di me! Dovresti vedermi quando sono arrabbiata ah ah ah ah!"

_**Terry:**_ "Siamo in Corso Manfredi, la piazza del paese, qui ce lo struscio, la gente d'estate ci passeggia fino a notte fonda!"

_**Generale:**_ "Davvero Madama?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Generale, e adesso andiamoci a prendere un buon gelato!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Madame Terry, ci fermiamo allo stesso bar dell'altra volta?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma certo Contessa, ricordate? Un caffè per Voi e un gelato per me ah ah ah!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Si che lo ricordo, ma stavolta assaggerò anch'io un buon gelato!"

_**Terry:**_ "Nel frattempo che lo ordiniamo, sediamoci qui fuori a i tavolini!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, per me come sempre è un piacere avervi mia ospite, ma ditemi, quanto tempo Vi intratterrete?"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Eccellentissimo Generale, invero, desideravo incontrarVi perché sinceramente mi intenerite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Io Vi intenerisco Contessa?"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Certo Voi Generale, Voi siete talmente deliziosamente bigotto …"

_**Generale:**_ "In tutta sincerità non Vi comprendo Contessa …"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Ma Generale, Voi oltre a stabilire i turni di guardia, adesso Vi siete messi in testa di stabilire i turni di accoppiamento …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma contessa, sono costretto a a comportarmi in un certo modo con Josefin, immagino che Vi riferiate a lei, vero?"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "A lei e a Oscar generale! .. Voi Generale, se me lo permettete dovreste lasciare un po' di intimità alle vostre figlie."

_**Australia7: **_"Capito vecchietto in pensione? Insomma la Contessona, ti sta dicendo che sei un impiccione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma dico, Ma come Vi permettete Donzella, io impiccione?"

_**Australia7: **_"Si tu, nonnetto! Ecco lo sapevo, te l'ha detto la Contessa e non ti sei alterato, lo detto io e puff … viene giù il diluvio universale! .. Ma dico a te va indorata la pillola per tenerti buono?"

_**Generale:**_ "Co come?"

_**Australia7: **_"Si Generalone vuoi essere preso per i fondelli come lo fa Contessa? Io invece le cose te le dico dritte in faccia, senza nascondermi dietro belle parole! ….. A proposito, mo le capre danno ragione al vecchio scimunito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Donzella da strapazzo, spiegateVi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ma si certo, tutti contro Jo! .. Ma dico tu veramente non sai quello che combina Oscar con Andrè?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Cosa farebbero quei due?"

_**Australia7: **_"Ma come vecchio in pensione, non lo sai forse? Quei due si danno un gran da fare, alla povera Jo se la mettono sai dove? Nel taschino!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … ma cosa dite? Oscar sta aspettando il mio erede non può … ma … ne siete davvero sicura?"

_**Australia7: **_"Ma certo che si! .. Ma come non hai letto il capitolo? Quei due hanno fatto scintille in una locanda, mentre allenavi quel citrullo di tuo genero, capito ora?"

_**Generale:**_ "NO! NON è POSSIBILE!"

_**Australia7: **_"Invece è possibilissimo Generale dei mie stivali! Ma dico sei davvero così credulone che pensi davvero che Andrè e Oscar si guardino negli occhi? Beh vedi, i tempi dell'astinenza per quei due, sono finiti da un pezzo!"

_**Generale:**_ " MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM, MADAME TERRY, COS'E' QUESTA STORIA? ANDRE' NON DEVE SFIORARE OSCAR, LO SAPETE O NO?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, calmateVi, Voi state urlando, tutti ci guardano!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella! … Andrè e Oscar … "

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "CalmateVi, mio ribelle amico, o Vi salirà la pressione, che Dio non voglia, dovete conoscere la Vostra discendenza!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, ma avete sentito? La squinternata, ha appena detto che … che …"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "E allora? La Vostra figliola finalmente si è svegliata ed è nel pieno del suo vigore, e poi, ammettetelo Generale, con tutta la lussuria sbraitante che circonda vostra figlia cosa Vi aspettavate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Contessa …."

_**Australia7: **_"Senti Generale, credo che tu pagherai per tutti le cavolate che fai …"

_**Generale:**_ "Che cosa volete dire donzella?"

_**Australia7: **_"Che molto probabilmente anche le altre due figlie siano incinte ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ancora con questa storia! Ma dico, siamo in missione, non in villeggiatura!"

_**Australia7: **_"Diglielo alle tue figlie! A proposito, anche se i tuoi modi si lasciano a desiderare, vedi di cercare una moglie per cappellone!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "A tal proposito amico mio concordo con Madamigella Australia, mi unisco alla sua richiesta, anch'io desidero che il nostro Maggiore trovi la pace dei sensi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Però Contessa, che paroloni! …. Comunque sbrigatevi con sta missione. Qui sta x nascere il piccolo Alain junior... bisogna tornate a Parigi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Credetemi madamigella, ho più premura io di tornaci, ma i tempi sono quelli, non viviamo mica nella Vostra epoca!"

_**Gino Ciro:**_ "Senti cugina, il gelato l'abbiamo mangiato, adesso che ne dici di riprendere il nostro viaggio?"

_**Australia7: **_"Si hai ragione Gino Ciro, è tempo di ripartire! ….. Aizram, Terry salutiamoci … un bacio a presto!"

"A presto Australia, ti aspettiamo come sempre!"

_**Australia7: **_"Come dice il nostro vecchietto in pensione …. Alla prossima donzelle ah ah ah ah … Conti Swimmila, saluto anche Voi, e che non si dica che non conosca le buone maniere, capito vecchio pazzo ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "GATTACCIA, VIA DI QUI, ANDATE!"

_**Australia7: **_"E come dice il mio tesoruccio … gli ordini vecchio pazzo ah ah ah ah … andiamo cugino!"

_**Generale:**_ "VIA VIA!"

_**Conte Swimmila:**_ "Prego calmateVi Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Conte di Swimmila, ma avete sentito?"

_**Conte Swimmila:**_ "Certo che ho sentito, cosa potete farci?... Tanto sono andati via, tranquillizzateVi! … Mia cara moglie, anche noi dobbiamo andare."

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Si mio affabile marito, è ora di abbandonare la compagnia di queste squisite persone, il Gargano ci aspetta! … Generale, Vi saluto, e mi raccomando vivamente di non prenderVi troppa cura della vostra ex intron … pardon … la vostra scaltra e vivace figliola!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non dubitate Contessa!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Alla prossima Generale! ….. Aizram, Terry un saluto anche a Voi!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie Contessa!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale adesso che siamo rimasti soli, ditemi, Vi è piaciuto il gelato?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ottimo Madame, debbo dire che del Vostro tempo, apprezzo la pizza e il gelato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ecco qua Generale, adesso assaggiate anche la granita, questa Vi rinfrescherà un poco! … Generale, almeno adesso Vi decidete ad alleggerirvi d'abito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, riconosco che avete ragione, ma dove andiamo?"

_**Terry:**_ "A casa mia Generale, e li che andremo, prima di farVi aggirare per il paese!"


	96. Chapter 96

**Nonno in missione**

"Ah Gerard, sono impaziente ad arrivare a Grenoble, non ne posso più!"  
"Non ti capisco Alain, cosa cambia se siamo qui o a Grenoble."  
"Ma come, non hai sentito il Vecchio? Ci fermeremo per due giorni!"  
"Continuo a non capirti Alain."  
"Gerard, ma come, non dirmi che non hai voglia di fermarti, fare un bel bagno rilassante e riposarti un po'?!"  
"Beh certo, però, in tutta onestà Alain, io desidererei essere già sulla strada del ritorno!"  
"Ah! Questa si che è bella! La strada del ritorno hai detto?! Questo lo vorrei anch'io, e cerco di non pensarci altrimenti divento davvero matto!"  
"In che senso Alain?"  
"Nel senso, Gerard, che mi manca la mia Sabrina, e ti assicuro, caro amico, che da quel punto di vista non ce la faccio più!"  
"Lo immaginavo Alain, ma cosa credi, che io, il Maggiore ed il vecchio pazzo, non siamo nella tua stessa situazione?"  
"A beh, io non lo so! .. Forse tu, ma in quanto al Generale, lui non fa mai una piega, sembra essere fatto di ghiaccio, e il capellone ….."  
"Il capellone? …"  
"Uhmmm … Lui è davvero molto particolare!"  
"In che senso Alain?"  
"… Ascolta Gerard, in tutta confidenza, io credo che stia lottando contro se stesso …."  
"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Il capellone è innamorato del Comandante, è ovvio, e sta soffrendo come un cane!"  
"Tu ne sei davvero convinto Alain?"  
"Certo Gerard, ho notato come la guardava ieri sera, mentre eravamo di guardia! … Sai, quando il Comandante è uscita dalla tenda ed ha chiamo suo marito, e lui l'ha raggiunta, l'aristocratico non ha levato gli occhi di dosso al nostro amico, sapessi come lo guardava!"  
"E Andrè non se n'è accorto?"  
"Certo che no, era di spalle! … Ma io invece si, non si è accorto che lo osservavo, e ti assicuro Gerard, che il suo, era lo sguardo di un uomo geloso."  
"Alain, spero davvero che non si creino problemi tra Andrè, il Comandante e il Maggiore!"  
"Ma quali problemi, Gerard?! .. Il Diavolo Biondo non ha occhi che per il suo bel Capitano! … Beati loro, che possono stare insieme tutte le volte che lo desiderano!"  
"Ancora con questa storia Alain?! … Ma non vedi che ormai stiamo passando non so quante notti in tenda? .. Cosa pensi che possano combinare le nostre coppiette?! .. Te lo dico io: un bel niente! .. Basta vedere la Marchesa, che ha un diavolo per capello ….. è così irrequieta. Non lo vedi che è sempre così di mal'umore?"  
"Ih ih ih in effetti Gerard, ho l'impressione che ce l'abbia costantemente con suo padre ah ah ah!"  
"Sccc… Alain stanno arrivando il Maggiore e il Generale …."  
Vedo il Generale camminare a passo deciso e guardandoci ci dice: "Voi due avete finito di caricare la carrozza?"  
"Sissignore, appena finito. Per quello che ci riguarda, possiamo anche partire!"  
"Bene, mettiamoci in marcia, entro sera, dobbiamo essere a Grenoble, abbiamo bisogno di riposare almeno per un giorno! … Passeremo lì due notti e poi, all'alba, di nuovo in marcia!"  
"Sissignore!"

E' quasi sera, Marianne ed io viaggiamo in carrozza.

"Joséphine, non è mia abitudine lamentarmi, ma in tutta onestà, non ce la faccio più! .. Ho bisogno di riposare!"  
"A chi lo dici Marianne …. La prima cosa che farò, non appena arriveremo alla locanda, sarà un bagno, un buon pasto e poi ….. uhmmm ….."  
"A cosa stai pensando Joséphine?"  
"A quello che non faccio ormai da giorni: stare con mio marito! … Giuro Marianne che non ne posso più!"  
"Ma come Joséphine, fino adesso non hai fatto altro che lamentarti, dici di sentirti stanca, di desiderare di dormire?! E adesso? …"  
"Si, penso anche a quello sorella! Avremo un giorno e due notti per riposare, il tempo di riprenderci e per dare sfogo ai miei bollenti spiriti ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine!"  
"Beh?! E allora? C'è chi lo dice come me, e chi, invece, tiene ben nascoste le proprie emozioni! ….. Marianne, spero di arrivare quanto prima, ho davvero tanta fame!"  
"Davvero Joséphine? Tu,che solitamente tendi a mangiare molto poco."  
"Mi sembra ovvio, non voglio diventare come alcune dame di Versailles che sembrano delle damigiane."  
"Questa è bella, hai dato delle damigiane a tante amiche di nostra madre ah ah ah!"  
"E allora? Non è forse la verità Marianne?"

Andrè ed io siamo a cassetta, ho viaggiato quasi tutto il giorno appoggiandomi a lui, sono stanca, comincio a risentirne, ma debbo farcela, non posso lasciarmi vincere dalla stanchezza.

"Oscar, io insisto che tu debba fare il viaggio in carrozza, non puoi rimanere tutto il tempo qui con me, sei stanca, pallida! .. Ricordati che non sei più sola!"  
"Ma Andrè, ti immagini, io in carrozza con le mie sorelle?"  
"E allora? E' sempre meglio che affaticarti qui sopra, ti vedo davvero esausta!"  
"Andrè, lo so che hai ragione, ti prometto che quando ci rimetteremo in viaggio, farò dei tratti in carrozza, con le mie sorelle."  
"Dei tratti? Ma Oscar, tu non dovresti fare solo dei tratti…."  
"Ti prego Andrè, io so che non potrei rimanere chiusa a lungo insieme a loro, soprattutto con Joséphine!"  
"Joséphine! .. Lo sapevo, è per lei che preferisci stare con me, vero?"  
"Ma no, vedi…io…preferisco stare con te a prescindere da Joséphine, lo sai! E poi…vedi, Joséphine, a volte, sa essere davvero insopportabile, non fa che stuzzicarmi, e non parla d'altro!"  
"Ih ih ih Tua sorella è davvero terribile Oscar, basta vedere come si arrabbia continuamente con il povero Charles, e conosciamo benissimo il motivo del suo sbalzo d'umore!"  
"Lo vedi Andrè? Tu dimmi come potrei stare chiusa con lei per tutto il tempo!"  
"Ah ah ah … Mi ritengo davvero fortunato che sua sorella non mi tratti male perché è in crisi di astinenza ah ah ah!"  
"Cosa fai Andrè, mi prendi in giro adesso?"  
"Assolutamente no! Dico semplicemente che tu, almeno in questo, sei molto più tranquilla di lei ah ah ah!"  
"Prendimi pure in giro marito mio, ma io eviterò il più possibile di fare il viaggio con lei!"  
"Oscar, ti prego ragiona, devi farlo per nostro figlio!"  
"Uhm…. Uff….E va bene Andrè, te lo prometto."  
"Davvero? Me lo prometti Oscar?"  
"Si, Andrè, sta tranquillo! .. Di tanto in tanto, sopporterò mia sorella!"  
"Ah ah ah ah …"  
"Andrè guarda! .. All'orizzonte si intravede Grenoble, finalmente!"

Finalmente … Oscar ha detto proprio così …. le sue parole mi confermano che è davvero esausta. Non l'ho mai sentita fremere per arrivare in un villaggio. Non appena alloggeremo, farò in modo che si riposi il più possibile!

Il nostro viaggio prosegue ancora per qualche miglia …. Finalmente eccoci arrivati!  
Siamo entrati nel villaggio, percorriamo le vie principali alla ricerca di un ristoro, eccone uno. Ci fermiamo e mio padre,seguito da Girodelle, scende da cavallo, per parlare con il proprietario della locanda.

Sono dietro il Generale, entriamo nell'ostello, mi guardo intorno, noto con immenso piacere che è un luogo pulito anche se modesto. Il proprietario del posto appena ci vede ci viene incontro.

"Buona sera Monsieur, in cosa posso servirvi?"  
"Buona sera a Voi! … Siamo in dieci, abbiamo bisogno di ristoro e di cinque stanze munite di toilette."  
"Allora siete capitati nel posto giusto Monsieur, avrete tutto quello che Vi occorre, ogni stanza è fornita di un letto matrimoniale, un armadio, sedie, tavolo, vasca e camino per riscaldare l'acqua. E non solo, la nostra cucina offre dei piatti davvero squisiti!... "  
"Benissimo, è proprio quello che cerchiamo, se non vi dispiace, fateci preparare immediatamente dei piatti caldi, intanto dirò agli altri di scendere!"  
"Monsieur, ditemi, per quanti giorni Vi fermerete?"  
"Un giorno e due notti ! … Siamo viaggiatori, naturalmente abbiamo cavalli e carrozza al seguito, quindi ci occorre un ristoro anche per loro!"  
"Certo Monsieur, accanto al mio ostello, troverete una stalla dove potranno alloggiare non solo i vostri animali, ma anche la carrozza!"  
"Vi ringrazio, adesso avverto gli altri!"

"Marianne, spero che abbiano delle camere, giuro che non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno di riposare."  
"Ma come Joséphine, non hai detto stamattina che fremi all'idea di appartarti con Charles? Cosa ti succede?!"  
"Si si Marianne, desidero stare con mio marito, ma voglio anche dormire … ho tanto sonno!"  
"Certo che sei davvero strana sorella, sei sicura di sentirti bene?"  
"Ma certo che si, sto benissimo!"  
Mi sporgo dal finestrino e vedo mio padre uscire dalla locanda, non resisto, voglio sgranchirmi le gambe, scendo dalla carrozza e gli chiedo: "Padre, allora? Ci fermiamo qui?"  
"Si Joséphine, prendete il vostro bagaglio, entriamo!"  
"Bene Padre! ….. Marianne, su dai, portiamo con noi le nostre borse, siamo arrivati!"

"Oscar aspetta, ti aiuto a scendere …"  
"Ma scherzi Andrè? Non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno!"  
Guardo mia moglie, sospiro e dico: "Pensi che non lo sappia Madame Grandièr?! Però, di tanto in tanto, mi farebbe piacere trattarti come una dama!"  
"Ah ah ah Dai su Andrè! … Trattarmi come una dama .. No, non posso crederci!"  
"Cosa c'è Oscar, forse non sei la mia donna? … La mia bellissima donna …. La più bella tra tutte!"  
"Andrè …."  
"Su dai vieni, dammi la mano, almeno quella me la potresti dare …. Se non ti dispiace!"  
"E va bene Andrè! … Poi non dirmi che faccio sempre di testa mia!"  
"Dai Oscar, voglio che ti riposi, ne hai davvero bisogno!"

"Avanti Messieurs, da questa parte ….. Vi mostro le vostre stanze! …. Ecco qua, le prime due sono su questo lato, le altre tre sono dall'altra parte! …. Prego, ecco qui le chiavi! … Per quanto riguarda la cena, volete che ve la servi in sala o nelle vostre camere?"  
Guardo Oscar e dico: "Io e il mio compagno di stanza preferiamo cenare in camera!"  
"Come preferite Monsieur, certamente! …. E per Voi altri?"  
Joséphine incalza: "Si anche per me va bene in camera!"  
Il Generale, chiede: "E tu Louis?"  
"Si, anche per noi va bene in camera!"

L'oste guarda noi altri, ci chiede: "E per voi altri Messieurs?"  
"Sassoin, La Salle e Girodelle, siamo rimasti noi, cosa facciamo?"  
Girodelle risponde: "Signore, se non Vi dispiace, preferisco anch'io rimanere in camera, sapete, con la stanchezza che mi ritrovo, preferisco evitare la confusione."  
Il Generale guarda me e La Salle, ci chiede: "Voi invece, cosa volete fare?"  
"Preferisco andare di sotto, e tu Gerard?"  
"Anch'io Alain, voglio farti compagnia! … Il tempo di un bagno e scendo!"  
Il Generale guarda il proprietario della locanda e conclude "Allora di sotto siamo in tre, mi unisco agli altri."  
"Bene Monsieur, allora io vado in cucina per le disposizioni, con permesso, a dopo!"  
"Grazie!"  
Vedo l'uomo allontanarsi, guardo il Maggiore e dico: "Girodelle …"  
"Dite Signor Generale!"  
"Voi ed io divideremo la stessa camera, e l'altra è per Sassoin e La Salle!"  
"Bene Signore!"

Dopo aver stabilito le disposizioni, guardo mio marito, e dico: "Andrè, andiamo nella nostra stanza, voglio mettermi a mio agio!" …. Guardo gli altri e dico: "Buona notte a tutti, a domani!"  
"A domani!"

Percorriamo un piccolo tratto del corridoio, ed eccoci dietro la nostra camera. Andrè spalanca la porta, e mi dice: "Su dai Oscar, entriamo!"

La camera è davvero accogliente: un grande letto matrimoniale con baldacchino è posizionato a lato della porta, con un pesante tendaggio rosso. Un armadio, piccolo, un tavolo con due sedie, due poltrone posizionate davanti al caminetto. Una finestra permette alla luce del tramonto di rischiarare la stanza. Alle pareti sono collocati dei candelabri per la notte. Una porticina da accesso alla toilette, un piccolo ambiente con una finestrella, una grande tinozza, un camino acceso con l'acqua a scaldare. Su una panca sono collocati degli asciugamani puliti.

Poso le nostre borse da viaggio, guardo mia moglie e le dico: "Sei stanca vero?"  
"Un po', ma adesso ho bisogno immediatamente di un bagno."  
"Accendo il camino Oscar così metto su l'acqua!"  
"Grazie Andrè!"  
Mi appresto per accendere il camino, metto su l'acqua, mentre Oscar, tira fuori dalle borse i nostri vestiti, mi chiede: "Andrè, tu con cosa preferisci dormire, camicia da notte o pantaloni?"  
"Beh con i pantaloni, ma quelli marroni che sono comodi, però vorrei indossare anche la camicia, tra un po' ci serviranno la cena."  
"Va bene Andrè! … Andrè, se non ti dispiace vorrei che il bagno lo facessi prima tu, io, nel frattempo, mi sdraio un po'!"

Tiro su la testa, vedo mia moglie affaccendata: con molta precisione, tira fuori i nostri indumenti e li appoggia sulla sedia. Si avvicina al letto, si siede, si sfila gli stivali e si sdraia, mormora: "Andrè, dopo che avrai finito, se dovessi addormentarmi, svegliami, voglio darmi una ripulita!"  
"Ma Oscar, perché non lo fai prima tu?"  
"No Andrè, per favore, ho bisogno di stendermi un po'."  
"Oscar, sicura di sentirti bene?"  
"Sicurissima Andrè, tranquillo! Sono solo stanca."  
"Va bene Oscar, intanto che io preparo, tu riposa."

Vedo Oscar coricarsi sul fianco, il tempo di entrare nella toilette per preparare la vasca, esco, guardo mia moglie dormire profondamente! … Che tenerezza! .. E' stanca, la lascerò dormire, non voglio disturbarla.

"Marianne tesoro, tutto bene?"  
"Louis, sono a pezzi, però prima voglio darmi una ripulita, dopo tutti quei giorni di tenda, ne sento davvero il bisogno! … Io sinceramente non so come facciano mio padre e Oscar, con questa vita?!"  
"Marianne, loro sono dei soldati, in qualche modo sono abituati a questo regime forzato, ma noi no!"  
"Già! … Ma credo che ormai mia sorella debba davvero abbandonare la divisa! … Sarà costretta a dare le sue dimissioni! … Però Louis che buffo …"  
"Cosa?"  
"Si dovrà presentare in caserma con un bel pancione ih ih ih!"  
"Senti Marianne, a proposito di pancione, tu .. ecco … il tuo periodo .. ancora nulla?"  
"Niente Louis, comincio davvero a preoccuparmi!"  
"Uhm …. Marianne, questo si che è un bel problema! …. Ma dimmi come ti senti?"  
"Bene Louis, io non ho nulla, è solo che ho un ritardo, nulla più."  
"Nulla più? Io direi che non è poco, non ci resta che aspettare ancora un po', e pazientare! … Non possiamo fare altro!"  
"Si Louis, non ci resta altro che aspettare!"

"Charles …"  
"Dimmi Joséphine!"  
"Che ne dici di fare il bagno insieme?! Guarda, la tinozza è abbastanza grande per tutti e due!"  
Vedo mia moglie sorridere maliziosa mentre inizia a togliersi di dosso i suoi abiti, sbottona il gilet, poi slaccia la camicia bianca, scioglie il nastro dei capelli…..santo cielo, se solo non fossi così stanco! Il Generale non ci ha lasciato tregua, se non sono in sella, sono di guardia, e nei rari momenti di riposo, lui si ostina ad addestrarmi con la spada!  
"Joséphine ti prego, sono davvero troppo stanco per fare certe cose nella vasca!"  
"Stanco, stanco, stanco! Ormai Charles è da giorni che non ti sento dire altro!"  
"Ma Joséphine, forse tu … tu, non ti rendi conto del viaggio che stiamo affrontando!"  
"Ma Charles, tu non sei l'unico a viaggiare, anch'io lo faccio, e guarda caso sono meno stanca di te!"  
"Joséphine, te l'ho detto già una volta: tu non rimani sveglia per i turni di guardia, dimentichi che io mi sono sempre occupato dei miei affari, e adesso, come puoi vedere, mi ritrovo trasformato in un soldato, e ti garantisco che per un uomo come me, che non ha mai fatto vita militare, non è per niente facile!"  
Vedo mio marito accigliarsi, mi avvicino, lo guardo con tenerezza e gli dico: "Hai ragione caro, non volevo farti arrabbiare! … Non preoccuparti, se non te la senti di farlo nella vasca, allora lo faremo nel letto! …Va bene Charles?"  
"Joséphine, sei incredibile, non sei per niente comprensiva!"  
Mia moglie non si arrende, è una donna ostinata, soprattutto quando si tratta di certi argomenti!  
"Ma come Charles, ti sono venuta incontro, lo faremo a letto e ti lamenti ancora?"  
"E va bene Joséphine, ma adesso è meglio che ci diamo una bella ripulita, guarda in che condizioni siamo!"  
"Si certo caro, preparo gli abiti puliti."  
Non so davvero come farò ad accontentarla, io ho solo voglia di sdraiami e dormire!

"Gerard, amico mio, una bella stanza confortevole era proprio quella che ci voleva!"  
"Ah certo che si Alain, non vedo l'ora di rimettermi a nuovo, una bella mangiata e a nanna!"  
"A nanna, ma che belle parole! … Io desidererei avere nel letto mia moglie, non te!"  
"Ah ah ah Alain, cosa fai, ricominci?"  
"Cosa ci posso fare Gerard, il mio è un chiodo fisso, non ce la faccio più, se almeno fossimo già arrivati in Italia, la nostra missione sarebbe già a un buon punto …invece siamo ancora in territorio francese .. Sai che faccio stasera dopo aver cenato?"  
"Cosa Alain?"  
"Scriverò nuovamente a mia moglie, almeno mi sfogo in questo modo!"  
"Ah ah ah Alain, non ti ho mai visto scrivere tanto come adesso, si vede che stai davvero soffrendo ah ah ah .. Ma dimmi Alain cosa le scrivi, frasi d'amore, o parole sconce? Ah ah ah ah!"  
"Ridi, ridi amico, io intanto sto soffrendo davvero! … Adesso mi rendo conto di come è faticoso rimanere fedele alla donna che ami!"  
"Ehi scellerato di un marito, a cosa stai pensando?"  
"A cosa vuoi che pensi Gerard? Non fraintendermi, io non potrei mai andare con una donna che non sia la mia Sabrina, l'amo troppo per tradirla. E poi, se solo ricordo a come è stato difficile conquistarla, non vorrei certamente perderla, non sono mica matto! ..Adesso c'è anche mio figlio, amo lui e amo mia moglie! … No no, devo resistere e .. soffrire! …. Andrè, ma si può sapere come diavolo hai fatto per ben vent'anni?!"  
"Alain, ma tu davvero credi che Andrè non sia mai stato una donna? Sai, davvero non riesco a capacitarmi!"  
"Gerard, te l'ho già detto una volta! … con il nostro amico, nei due anni in cui ha prestato servizio, di uscite insieme ne abbiamo fatte, e ti assicuro che le donne non le guardava per niente, per lui non esistevano, e poi lo hai visto anche tu! .. Lui aveva occhi solo per lei, per il suo diavolo biondo! … E poi sai che ti dico Gerard?! Adesso comincio a capirlo, una cosa è non amare nessuna, e andare con tutte le donne che ti capitano, e un'altra … essere innamorato e averne nella testa una sola …. la tua donna!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ….. Bravo Alain così si parla! .. Si vede che hai messo la testa a posto ah ah ah!"  
"Prendimi pure in giro, intanto per me è un'indicibile sofferenza!"

Sono disteso nella vasca da bagno, immerso dall'acqua con un'infinità di essenze, sono l'unica cosa che riescono a calmarmi. Continuo a pensare a lei, continuo a sognarla! … Sono talmente stanco, che spero che questa notte, dorma profondamente e non la sogni, e poi non a caso il Generale ha voluto dividere con me la stanza. Chissà che discorsi che mi farà, spero che non mi assilli dicendomi di trovarmi una donna.

Dopo essermi sincerato che tutto fosse sistemato, lascio le stalle dove ho lasciato gli animali. Entro nella locanda, salgo di sopra e mi appresto ad andare in camera mia,entro, sono nella stanza, Girodelle non c'è, di sicuro è nella toilette. Dalla mia borsa tiro fuori i vestiti puliti, spero che il Maggiore non ci metta molto tempo, visto che è già un po' che è lì dentro! ….

Sono appena uscito dalla tinozza, mi rivesto, indosso i pantaloni e lascio la toilette. Entro in camera, guardo il letto, vedo la mia Oscar rannicchiata, la copro con il lenzuolo, lei si muove appena, si stringe al telo. Per non disturbarla, preferisco sedermi sul sofà, tra non molto ci porteremmo la cena. La osservo,è bellissima rilassata, sorride mentre dorme. Deve essere davvero stanca, mi dispiace che debba affrontare questo viaggio, avrei voluto poterci godere questi mesi in tutta tranquillità. Mi lascio andare per qualche minuto, mi perdo nei miei pensieri, quando sento un tocco dietro la porta, mi alzo immediatamente, non voglio che Oscar venga disturbata. Apro la porta, è il garzone che ci ha portato la cena. Gli faccio un cenno con l'indice di non fare rumore, tiro fuori dalla tasca una moneta, gli dico: "Date pure a me, ci penso io, potete andare!"  
Il ragazzo guarda la moneta, mi sorride e sotto voce, mi dice: "Grazie Monsieur, buona notte!"  
"Buona notte!"

Il garzone tira a se la porta, poso il vassoio sul tavolo, sbircio, vorrei che Oscar mangiasse qualcosa, ma dorme così profondamente che non ho nessunissima intenzione di svegliarla! … Sollevo il mio coperto, sento il profumo provenire dal piatto, decido di cenare, che strano: è la prima volta da quando mi sono sposato che mangio da solo! … Mi manca la compagnia della mia adorata, ma non mi porta, ci rifaremo domani! …  
Finita la mia cena, mi sdraio accanto a lei, sollevo il lenzuolo, non voglio nemmeno abbracciarla per non svegliarla. La guardo, seguo con lo sguardo i suoi lineamenti, mi perdo nel suo sorriso, le sue labbra rosa, carnose…. Quant'è bella la mia Oscar! ….. Dio ti ringrazio, sono davvero un uomo fortunato! Ho tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato, adesso devo solo proteggerla

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, sono confusa, non so nemmeno io dove mi trovo. Vedo delle candele sul tavolo che illuminano la stanza, penso: adesso ricordo, sono nella locanda, e Andrè, dov'è il mio Andrè? …. Mi giro alla mia sinistra, lo vedo dormire. Avverto la fame, lentamente lascio il letto e mi siedo a tavola, capisco che Andrè ha già desinato, non ha voluto svegliarmi! ….. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo l'orologio che è sul piccolo caminetto, sono le otto, ho dormito poco più di un ora! … Andrè ha preferito non svegliarmi, ha mangiato da solo, adesso tocca a me farlo! …. Alzo il coperto, ceno.

Il camino è ancora acceso, preparo l'acqua per il bagno, mi appresto a portare il paiolo nella toilette, quando, alle mie spalle, mi giunge la voce di Andrè: "Aspetta Oscar, lascia che ti aiuti!"  
"Andrè, ti prego!"  
"Oscar, so che puoi farcela benissimo anche senza di me, ma lascia che ti aiuti comunque …. dai!"  
"E va bene Andrè, prendi!"  
Ci sono momenti in cui Andrè è esasperante, pensa che io non sia in grado di fare da sola? O forse, gli fa semplicemente piacere prendersi cura di me? Oh, come è tutto così difficile! Non mi ci abituerò mai!

Prendo la mia biancheria e la camicia, seguo Andrè, siamo nella toilette.

"Andrè, perché non mi hai svegliata?"  
"Oscar, ti ho vista così stanca, che ero convinto che ti svegliassi domattina!"  
"Veramente,Andrè, non mi sono nemmeno accorta di essermi addormentata, aspettavo che tu uscissi dal bagno e che cenassimo insieme!"  
"Eri così stanca, come avrei potuto disturbarti?!"  
Vedo Andrè versare l'acqua dentro la tinozza, lo guardo, è a petto nudo … com'è bello mio marito … scorro con gli occhi il suo viso, i suoi occhi, il suo corpo…quanto lo amo!

Ho versato l'acqua nella vasca, mi giro,i miei occhi si incontrano con quelli di mia moglie …. Com'è dolce il suo sguardo!... E' bellissimo …. Sprigiona amore … per me, solo per me! ….. Non posso farne a meno, le sussurro: "Cosa c'è Oscar, perché mi guardi così?"  
"Ti amo Andrè …."  
La sua voce è un sussurro, ha le gote arrossate, è imbarazzata. Non si è ancora abituata a lasciarsi andare, ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti. L'abitudine di controllarsi non l'ha ancora abbandonata, e forse non cambierà mai. Pazienza, la amo anche per questa sua timidezza.

Sussurro appena, mi avvicino a lui, posa il paiolo, ci abbracciamo, ci perdiamo in un bacio dolcissimo …sento le braccia di Andrè stringermi forte, come sto bene tra le sue braccia, resterei così per sempre!

"Andrè …."  
"Dimmi amore!"  
"Amore, come suona strano ….."  
"Lo so, non ti chiamo mai così, ma è quello che tu sei per me, il mio amore …."

Ancora un bacio …

"Andrè lasciami andare, devo fare il bagno … su dai …"  
"Vuoi che ti aiuti?"  
"Ti ringrazio, ma preferisco lavarmi per davvero, sai, credo di essere poco presentabile ah ah ah!"  
"Non mi importa lo sai! … Ti voglio in qualsiasi modo!"  
"Anche sporca?"  
"Su dai, adesso non esagerare!"  
Con decisione appoggio le mani alla sua schiena e lo spingo fuori dalla toilette, gli dico: "Adesso basta Grandiér, non se ne parla nemmeno, ho bisogno davvero di un bagno, i tuoi pensieri per adesso debbono aspettare! …. Sei pregato di accomodarti fuori!"  
"E va bene Madame Grandièr, adesso ti lascio, così potrai darti la ripulita che tanto desideri! .. Ma sappi che tu mi vai bene anche così!"  
"Fuori Grandièr!"  
"Come volete …. Mio bellissimo Comandante!"  
"Fuori ho detto!"  
Non resisto, le rubo ancora un piccolo bacio e lascio la stanza da bagno. Sento Oscar scoppiare a ridere, una risata felice, leggera.

Appena Gerard esce dalla toilette, gli dico: "Amico, dobbiamo andare di sotto, il garzone ci ha avvertito che la cena è servita!"  
"Sono pronto Alain, possiamo andare! ….Ehi Alain, come sei profumato, e sei pure presentabile, dai quasi l'impressione di voler conquistare il mondo ah ah ah ah!"  
"Zitto imbecille! Io cerco di non pensare a certe cose, e tu cosa fai? Me le ricordi? Su andiamo, invece di dire idiozie!"  
"Ah ah ah ah "

Ci avviciniamo al tavolo, il Generale è lì ad aspettarci, sussurro al mio amico: "Gerad, il generale, è già qui, accipicchia, sempre puntuale, spero che non ci faccia una delle sue ramanzine ih ih ih!"  
"Alain, tu non stuzzicarlo."  
"Certo che no amico, ma quando mai lo faccio! ih ih ih …"

"Ben arrivati, ce ne avete messo del tempo, la cena si fredda, ancora un po' e la mandavo via!"  
"Generale, non è colpa nostra, il garzone ci ha appena avvisati, ma voi potevate incominciare, non ci offendevate mica!"  
"Sassoin, non fare lo spiritoso e vedi di sederti, che ho già aspettato abbastanza!"  
"Uhmm … buono! .. Guarda Alain cosa ci hanno servito, è davvero invitante."

Cominciamo ad assaporare le pietanze, quando il generale ci dice: "Finora ci è andata bene, ma non per questo dobbiamo abbassare la guardia."  
Mentre Alain mangia divorando il pasto, rispondo: "State tranquillo Signore, lo sapete, non sottovalutiamo mai il pericolo!"  
"Lo so La Salle …. So benissimo che posso contare su di Voi, non posso certo lamentarmi della vostra professionalità …."

Davanti al nostro tavolo, passano due donne della casa,sono abbigliate in modo un poco appariscente ma non sfacciato, un trucco leggero, lasciano un'intensa scia di profumo, ci guardano, sorridono, si allontanano, si girano continuano a sorriderci …

"Charlotte, guarda quei tre, sono forestieri, il padrone mi ha detto che si fermeranno per due notti, vediamo di combinarci qualcosa, magari riusciamo a guadagnarci un po' di denaro."  
"Georgine, sono in tre, a te la scelta, chi ti piace?"  
"Il giovane moro, è quello che mi attizza …. lo voglio, deve essere mio!"  
"Io proverò con il più anziano, magari è il più ricco, se poi non ci sta, passerò al più giovane!"  
"Charlotte, prima di avvicinarci, lanciamogli qualche occhiata ammiccante, almeno si preparano al nostro arrivo."  
"Ma certo Georgine, come sempre, prepariamoli al nostro arrivo!"

Lo sguardo delle due giovani donne non passa inosservato, il Generale ignora le loro occhiate, fa l'indifferente, Alain, invece, tra un boccone e l'altro, mormora: "Ahi ahi …. Prevedo guai! … Quelle due vengono da questa parte! … Generale, di sicuro una delle due è per Voi e l'altra è per te Gerard!"  
"Tu credi Alain, io vedo che la bionda ti stia guardando, è te che vuole non me, e la rossa, invece, è per Voi Generale ih ih ih!"

Le donne avanzano, la prima si avvicina ad Alain, e dice: "Buona sera Messieurs …. Possiamo servirvi? …. Come avete capito, siamo qui per Voi …. Voi soltanto! …."  
La seconda si atteggia con il Generale, lo guarda maliziosamente e incalza: "Siamo a vostra completa disposizione, ordinate e sarete serviti … in tutto e per tutto, Monsieur …"

La donna mi posa la mano sulla spalla, mi sorride, le rispondo: "Gentile da parte vostra madame, ma non abbiamo bisogna di nulla!"  
"Impossibile Monsieur, un uomo distinto e maturo come Voi, credo che abbia bisogno di attenzioni, ed io ve ne darà tante ne vorrete… e ovunque Voi le vogliate!"  
Non rispondo, ma la donna continua: "Su Monsieur, perché tacete, forse state pensando a qualcosa di particolare? Ditemi cosa Vi occorre,saprò accontentarVi!"  
"Madame, siete davvero gentile, ma Vi prego di lasciarci desinare, con tutto il rispetto non abbiamo bisogna della Vostra compagnia!"  
"Non Vi credo, siete dei viaggiatori, e di sicuro siete in cerca di calore!"  
L'insistenza della donna comincia ad infastidirmi, guardo Sassoin, anche lui è in difficoltà.

La dama bionda mi passa le dita sul mento e ammiccando mi dice: "Monsieur,invece, sono sicura che Voi abbiate bisogno di compagnia! … Siete così distinto e profumato, è evidente che cercate una donna per riscaldare il Vostro letto!"

Non lo nego, le parole della donna mi inebriano, mi confondono, suscitando in me, un certo desiderio.  
Il mio sguardo cade su Gerard, che intanto è stato affiancato dalla rossa che il Generale ha rifiutato.  
Sono confuso, sento il profumo della donna, vedo il Generale guardarmi severamente, torno in me e con fare deciso allontano le mani della donna dal mio corpo, che intanto erano scese sulla mia schiena, e non solo, con tono grave ribatto deciso: "Madame non vorrei sembrarVi sgarbato, ma dovete andare via, non ho bisogno di nulla!"  
"Monsieur, io ho constatato che non è come dite, avete bisogno di una donna, eccome se ne avete bisogno! … Il vostro corpo parla per Voi, non negatelo!"  
"Madame, il mio corpo deve sottomettersi al mio volere, altrimenti non mi riterrei un uomo d'onore!"  
"Caspita che belle parole! …. Monsieur, la Vostra donna è davvero fortunata, però!"  
La rossa accarezza La Salle e dice: "E Voi Monsieur, non volete fare uso dei miei servigi?"  
"Ih ih ih Vi ringrazio Madame, ma vedete …"  
"Capisco! … Ma ne siete davvero sicuro? Possibile che nemmeno Voi vogliate approfittare? Vi assicuro che non Vi pentireste, sarebbe denaro speso bene!"  
"Grazie, ma è meglio che non perdiate altro tempo madame."  
"E va bene … abbiamo capito,con voi tre, non c'è nulla da fare!"  
"Georgine, stasera ci sono toccati tre viaggiatori fedelissimi, davvero una rarità, non se ne trovano di uomini simili!"  
"E invece ti sbagli Charotte, conosco i fedelissimi, sai chi sono? I sodomiti sono uomini fedelissimi ah ahah!"  
"Ti sbagli Georgine, il mio uomo è davvero uomo, mi è bastato toccarlo appena per capirlo, evidentemente non è attratto dalle bionde, vero Monsieur?"  
Vedo Sassoin sorridere e rispondere: "Siete incantevole Madame, ma a me piacciono le brune!"  
"Ah ah ah ah allora sono sicura che la vostra mora, a letto, deve essere strepitosa, una cavalla indomabile ah ah ah ah!"  
Continuo a sorridere, ma preferisco non rispondere, altrimenti temo le due dame non vadano più via. Le donne arretrano, guardano il Generale, la rossa dice: "Monsieur, però che ne dite se ci faceste un piccolo regalo? In cambio vi lasceremo finire la cena tranquilli!"  
Il Generale sospira e tirando una monete dalla tasca,dice: "Ho capito … ecco qua!"  
La bionda sorride, posa un piccolo bacio sulle labbra del Generale, dice: "Grazie Monsieur, siete davvero un galantuomo, magari tutti fossero come Voi!"

"Sassoin, ci è mancato poco che ti facessi irretire dalla bionda!"  
"Ma cosa dite Generale! .. Io .. sono un uomo fedelissimo, e l'ho dimostrato!"  
"Ih ih ih Su dai Sassoin, volevo vederti da solo a questo tavolo, magari ti sei trattenuto perché c'eravamo noi ah ah ah!"  
"Ma no Generale, Vi pare che io potrei tradire mia moglie? Assolutamente! Non ho nessunissima intenzione di perderla!"  
"Sassoin, tanto non l'avrebbe mai saputo ih ih ih!"  
"Generale, stasera siete davvero irriconoscibile, possibile che Voi mi stiate parlando in questo modo? … Sinceramente non Vi riconosco!"  
"Ah ah ah ah Sassoin, il viaggio è lungo, chissà quante tentazioni ti capiteranno, verrai messo alla prova tantissime volte! Ih ih … Solo quando sarai tornato a casa potrai vantarti di essere un uomo fedele, non prima ah ah ah ah!"  
"Alain, il Generale ha ragione! .. E poi quella donna non ti ha appena sbugiardato?"  
"In che modo Gerard?"  
"Come! .. Eri tanto preso dalle sue grazie che non l'hai sentita? Ha parlato del tuo … corpo che si ribella alle parole, o meglio al tuo volere ah ah ah ah!"  
"Oh Sentite, con tutto il rispetto Generale, ma Voi due stasera siete davvero impossibili! .. Cosa pretendete?! Che stasera passi una delle notti peggiori della mia vita?"  
"Ah ah ah ah Sassoin .. ah ah ah ah Sassoin te lo leggo in faccia che stai soffrendo come un cane ah ah ah ah!"  
"Generale ma …. Non ci posso credere!"  
"Alain, dovresti specchiarti per vedere che faccia hai in questo momento ah ah ah ah!"  
"No, non è possibile, finisco in fretta di mangiare e scappo da Voi due … naturalmente Generale, sempre con il dovuto rispetto nei Vostri confronti!"  
"Sassoin ah ah ah ah!"  
"Generale, Vi immaginate se al tavolo ci fossero state le Vostre figlie?"  
"Ah ah ah No ti prego Sassoin, non farmi pensare a questa eventualità , come minimo sarebbero volate le sedie per aria ah ah ah!"  
Gerard ribatte:"Generale, già mi immagino la scena ah ah ah!"

Continuo a guardare il Generale, non ci posso credere, cosa gli è preso stasera? … Forse l'astinenza lo avrà fatto impazzire!

Sono immersa nella vasca, colma di acqua calda, rilassante. L'ambiente profuma grazie alle essenze che Andrè ha messo nell'acqua. Mi lavo i capelli, passo il sapone su tutto il mio corpo, poi prendo una brocca e verso il contenuto sui capelli, per sciacquarli.  
Mi sono lavata, ma si sta così bene qui, al caldo, con i muscoli che si rilassano, ho appoggiato la testa alla vasca, lasciando i capelli ricadere all'esterno, così si asciugano, intanto la mente vaga…..piano piano mi assopisco, sogno il mio bambino, anzi, la mia splendida piccola Sophie!  
Sento l'acqua raffreddarsi, decido che sia ora di uscire dalla vasca, mi tiro su,sento l'acqua scivolare sulla mia pelle, afferro il telo per coprirmi, quando vedo la porta della toilette aprirsi lentamente … è Andrè che fa capolino.

"Oscar …"  
"Andrè,non è possibile! .. Ancora tu?"  
"Chi potrebbe essere se non io!"  
"Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi ancora? Desidero asciugarmi e rivest….."  
Vedo avanzare mio marito, e con sguardo impertinente, mi dice: "Sono qui apposta per asciugarti, però non credere che stia qui per aiutarti ad indossare la tua camicia da notte! … Quella no! … Ti preferisco così… nuda!"  
"Andrè …."Arrossisco alle sue parole, Andrè è diventato uno sfrontato, ogni giorno che passa è più deciso, più sicuro di se, di quello che vuole, ma è anche dolcissimo, attento, appassionato, instancabile.  
Vedo mio marito tendere la mano in modo che il gli porga l'asciugamano … istintivamente glielo cedo, lui avanza, lo afferra, mi dice: "Se non vuoi che ti asciughi nella vasca, è meglio che tu venga fuori …."  
"Mi sento rapita dal suo sguardo,dai suoi gesti, dalle sue parole, non me lo faccio ripetere,lascio la vasca, sono innanzi a lui, sussurrò appena: "Adesso … arrivo Andrè ….."  
Andrè mi copre appena, sento le sue mani attraverso il telo morbido, pian piano, con molta delicatezza comincia ad asciugarmi: prima le spalle, per poi scendere delicatamente sul petto, con delicatezza, mi avvolge con l'asciugamano e poi con le sue braccia, comincia a baciarmi, il collo, le guance, le labbra, mi sussurra: " Ti voglio …. adesso ….. subito ….". Passa un braccio sotto le mie gambe, mi solleva, mi prende tra le sue braccia. Appoggio la testa al suo petto e mi lascio trasportare nel letto.  
Adagio la mia Oscar tra le lenzuola, mi piego su di lei, la accarezzo, le sorrido. Inizio a baciarle il viso, parto dalle tempio e piano scendo….gli occhi, il naso, le guance, le sue labbra, che piano si schiudono. Affondo le mani nei suoi capelli, mi sdraio accanto a lei. Con le mani scendo, apro l'asciugamano, ed inizio ad accarezzare e baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle.  
Sento le mani del mio Andrè, il suo profumo, il suo respiro, sempre più affannato. Affondo le mani nei suoi capelli, e piano mi perdo in lui, nel mio amore.

"Generale, io vado di sopra, ho bisogno di riposare, riconosco che è stata una serata davvero difficile! Spero almeno, domani mattina, di svegliarmi di buon umore, buona notte!"  
Sento le risate del Vecchio Pazzo, giungere alle mie spalle: " ah ah ah ah"  
Poi la voce di Gerard: "Aspetta Alain, salgo anch'io! …. Ma dico amico,hai fretta di tornare in camera? . Oppure vuoi rimanere solo!"  
Il Generale continua imperterrito a ridere: "Questa poi La Salle, credo che tu abbia ragione, lascialo un po' da solo ah ah ah ah!"

Mi allontano dal tavolo in compagnia di Gerard, mi volto a guardare il Generale, continua a ridere.

"Cos'hai Alain, non stai bene forse?"  
"Gerard, io sto benissimo, è il vecchio che ha qualche problema, probabilmente gli è andato in fumo il cervello! … Sono convinto che senta la mancanza di Madame Marguerite."

"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Senti? Ride ancora! … Meglio che filo di corsa in camera, stasera si diverte a prendermi in giro!"

Sassoin e La Salle sono andati via, sono rimasto solo, seduto al tavolo, penso a mia figlia Oscar, l'ho vista molto stanca … povera figlia mia, viaggiare nelle sue condizioni non deve essere affatto facile! .. Spero che la sua gravidanza non si riveli difficile come è successo a sua madre. Per fortuna che accanto a lei c'è Andrè, che si prende cura di lei. Andrè è davvero un bravo ragazzo, ho fiducia in lui e sono sicuro che non la stancherà ancora di più. Voglio farle un gesto gradito, le porterò della cioccolata calda, so che le piace, la gradirà senz'altro! … Voglio che non le manchi nulla.

Attiro l'attenzione dell'oste e dico: "Portatemi due cioccolate calde!"  
"Sissignore!"

Ho il vassoio tra le mani, percorro il corridoio, c'è silenzio assoluto, non un rumore, non un vociferare, tutto è tranquillo.  
Passo prima davanti alla mia camera, percorro qualche metro, finché non sono davanti alla porta di Marianne,anche qui regna il silenzio più assoluto! …. Oltrepasso altre tre camere, ancora silenzio, finché non sono davanti a quella di Joséphine. Sento un del chiacchiericcio provenire dalla sua stanza, mi incuriosisco, non vorrei che stesse discutendo con quel brav'uomo di suo marito. Mi fermo, le voci si fanno più insistenti ….

"Charles …. Sei davvero magnificooo …..Charles …."  
"Joséphine … tu … tu …"  
"Io cosa Charles? ….."  
"Tra … te e tuo padre … mi distruggerete! ….."  
"Dai Charles … …. Daiiii ... caro … non esagerare … adesso … non parlare di mio padre….. continua a pensare a me … Charles tesoro, sei magnifico ….."

E' la voce di mia figlia, non c'è dubbio! … Non risparmierebbe suo marito nemmeno se lo vedesse in fin di vita! …. Bah! … Non ho alcun dubbio, è proprio tale e quale a zio Claud!

E' meglio che mi allontani da qui, non vorrei che qualcuno mi vedesse dietro la porta di questi due assatanati e pensassero che sono "strano!" … Qui tutti credono che siamo una compagnia di uomini, e se qualcuno passasse davanti alla porta di Joséphine, penserebbe che siamo dei sodomiti! … Ma a quanto pare a quei due non importa nulla, non hanno alcun criterio. Ma io lo so che è tutta colpa di Joséphine, non ha la delicatezza di controllarsi. Mai avrei pensato che una delle mie figlie sarebbe stata in questo modo, chissà se anche tra i miei nipoti, c'è qualcuno che le somigli, speriamo che il mio François non assomigli a sua zia…..povero me!

Ancora qualche passo, eccomi dietro la porta della camera di Oscar. Prima di bussare, tendo l'orecchio, voglio accertarmi che sia tutto tranquillo, non vorrei trovarmi in una situazione imbarazzante! … Si, non sento nulla! …. Anche perché mi sono raccomandato con Andrè di non giacere con sua moglie, è evidente che il ragazzo non è uno sprovveduto e mi ascolta! ….. che bravo ragazzo che è mio genero!Si si…ho proprio scelto bene! Un ottimo marito per mia figlia, ubbidiente, servizievole, tranquillo, assennato. Ma in fondo, l'ho cresciuto io così! E per sopravvivere 30 anni a fianco di mia figlia…un vero santo!  
Alzo il braccio, mi annuncio.

Siamo nel letto, nudi e stretti l'uno all'altro, Andrè ed io ci scambiamo un tenero bacio, sento le sue mani accarezzare la mia schiena, come sto bene così…quando sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Andrè, hai sentito?"  
"Si Oscar, ma chi può essere?"

E' la seconda volta che busso, ancora non ricevo risposta, possibile che stiano già dormendo? … Non credo! .. Forse Oscar, ma non Andrè, ci riprovo e mi annuncio: "Andrè, sono io, apri!"parlo piano, per non svegliare la mia piccola Oscar…..

Guardo Oscar, dico: "E' tuo padre, cosa succede?"  
"Cosa vuoi che succeda Andrè? Sicuramente viene a controllarci!"  
"Ma Oscar ….."  
"Credimi Andrè, è dietro quella porta con una scusa!"  
"Può darsi Oscar, ma non dimenticare che siamo in missione, può essere importante …. Aspetta!"  
"Dove vai André?"  
"Apro la porta, è ovvio!"  
"Così? Come madre natura ti ha fatto? Questa si che è bella!"  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar, non lo vedi che sto indossando i pantaloni?"  
"Certo che lo vedo, ma quelli sono i miei, come pretendi che ti entrino!"  
"Ecco perché non riuscivo! … Accidenti! … Oscar, predi i tuoi vestiti e va in bagno."  
"Non ci penso nemmeno Andrè….."  
"Vuoi farti vedere così da tuo padre?"  
"Certo che no, indosserò la mia camicia da notte, ma io dal letto non mi muovo, avanti passamela!"

Afferro la camicia di Oscar e glielo lancio, la prende al volo.

"Adesso Oscar, se non ti dispiace fa presto, lo senti tuo padre?! Continua ad insistere."

"Andrè, ci sei figliolo? … Apri!"

"Lo hai sentito? .. Ancora!"  
"Certo che l'ho sentito, sono trent'anni che ascolto la sua voce, credi che non lo riconosca? … Su dai, mi sono rivestita, apri!"

"Andrè .. Oscar… Vi ho por …"

Vedo la porta aprirsi, sono costernato! … Mio genero mi appare a dorso nudo, indossa solamente i pantaloni, ha il viso avvampato, tutti i capelli scompigliati,le labbra arrossate, segni inequivocabili sul petto, è visibilmente imbarazzato, capisco immediatamente di aver disturbato un incontro amoroso.

Di fronte a me c'è il Generale con un vassoio in mano su cui sono posizionate due tazze di cioccolata fumante, in principio mi guarda perplesso, ma poi la sua espressione diventa severa, mi scruta, e sussurra: "Ho forse disturbato Andrè?"  
"Ma no … certo che no, Signore .."  
"Io invece credo proprio di si, e non so se dirti che mi dispiace, o se sei un incosciente Andrè."  
"Ma Signore io ….."  
"No sta zitto! …. Se lo hai scordato, te lo ricordo io: mia figlia ha affrontato un'intera giornata di viaggio, e tu, invece di lasciarla riposare ….. giaci con lei?"

Sento la voce di Oscar alle mie spalle: "Padre si può sapere cosa succede? Perché bisbigliate? Forse non volete che senta anch'io?... Magari come l'altra sera fuori dalla tenda!"  
"Ma vedi … ecco Oscar….. io …"  
"Padre, se ci sono novità riguardo la missione, è bene che venga informata, a meno che non si tratti di ben altro Padre! … Ho forse ragione?"

Le parole ed il tono di mia figlia sono di rimprovero, so benissimo che le basta poco per farmi una sfuriata. Sono tentato di dirle ciò che penso, ma è meglio che io le eviti qualsiasi emozione, tanto, a quanto pare, c'è già Andrè che pensa a questo! ….  
Un lungo respiro, tento di controllarmi e dico: "Come sempre sei precipitosa. Io vi ho semplicemente portato della cioccolata calda, so che ti piace, e non vedo il motivo per cui tu mi debba guardare in questo modo! .. Vuoi forse rimproverarmi per una mia attenzione?"  
"Certo che no! … Vi ringrazio Padre, siete stato davvero gentile, date a me il vassoio!"  
"Stai bene piccola mia? … Hai cenato? Hai bisogno di qualcosa? … Su dimmi, qualsiasi cosa che ti occorra dillo pure a tuo padre! Cosa posso fare per te?"  
Sorrido e con ironia gli dico: "Padre, ho solo bisogno di mio marito, che mi faccia un massaggio alle gambe...sapete...sono così stanca!"  
"Ma si certo … certo piccola mia! … Mentre tu ed io beviamo la cioccolata, Andrè ti massaggia le gambe! ….. Hai sentito? Su muoviti Andrè! Ubbidisci! Massaggia le gambe a tua moglie!"  
Le parole di mio padre mi mandano su tutte le furie, severamente ribatto: "Padre, Vi ringrazio ancora per il pensiero gentile che avete avuto, ma se non Vi dispiace, vorrei bere la cioccolata calda con Andrè, e per quanto riguarda il massaggio alle gambe, preferisco che non me lo faccia davanti a Voi, sono stata chiara?"  
"Si.. si Oscar .. come desideri! ..Serve altro figliola?"  
"Certo che si, Padre!"  
"Dimmi pure Oscar …."  
"Che mi lasciate sola con mio marito!"  
"Ehmm … si … si … come vuoi … allora io Vi lascio, buona notte ….."  
"Buona notte Padre!"

Non mi arrendo, anche se Oscar non mi leva il suo sguardo severo di dosso, guardo Andrè e sussurro: "Andrè figliolo, confido in te ….."  
Mia figlia ribatte immediatamente: "BUONA NOTTE PADRE!"  
"Buona notte figlia mia, dopo che Andrè ti avrà massaggiato le gambe, riposati!"  
Sono un passo dietro la porta, quando la sento chiudere energicamente, capisco che le mie parole hanno adirato mia figlia. Cosa posso farci? Io non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per lei, ma a quanto pare non le è gradito! … Ma non importa, che si arrabbi pure, debbo assicurarmi che stia bene! ..

Sono dietro la porta, Andrè ed Oscar pensavano davvero che fossi andato via? Beh no! … Voglio sincerarmi davvero che quei due non combinino nulla, voglio che mia figlia riposi, non che si dedichi a suo marito. E se così non fosse? Sarò il loro disturbatore!

"Oscar, non credi di essere stata troppo severa con tuo padre? Lo hai quasi sbattuto fuori dalla camera!"  
"Andrè, mio padre, se non viene messo al suo posto, sarebbe capace di dormire con noi, è questo che desideri?"  
"Ma cosa dici Oscar? Ih ih ih Sarebbe davvero insolito che io facessi l'amore con te, con tuo padre tra noi ah ah ah!"  
"Ridi pure Andrè, intanto, se io non mi comportassi in questo modo, sarebbe un'eventualità da non sottovalutare! … Andrè, io non credo affatto che i miei nonni si sia comportati così con mia madre, e non capisco perché lui sia così apprensivo, e non mi dire che è per il bambino."  
"Secondo me, non è solo per lui, ma anche per te, altrimenti non si sarebbe preso il disturbo di portarti la cioccolata, lui sa che ti piace."  
"Andrè può essere che sia così, ma non lo ha fatto con nessuna delle mie sorelle, e non vedo perché lo debba fare con me!"  
"Oscar, a differenza delle tue sorelle, tu hai vissuto al suo fianco per trent'anni, sei il suo erede, ti ha insegnato personalmente ad usare le armi e a cavalcare, ti sei sposata e continui a vivere a palazzo Jarjayes, ti pare poco? Lui ti vuole davvero bene, a modo suo, ma ti vuole bene!"

Le parole di Andrè mi fanno riflettere, riconosco che ha ragione, l'unica cosa che posso fare è armarmi di santa pazienza!  
Un respiro profondo, guardo Andrè, e dico: "Andrè … Marianne mi ha confidato che probabilmente è incinta …"  
"Cosa dici Oscar?"  
"Si Andrè, e forse lo è anche Joséphine."  
"COSA?! … Oscar, non ci posso credere!"  
"Andrè, se così fosse, voglio proprio vedere se mio padre riserverà alle mie sorelle le stesse attenzioni che ha con me! ….. Staremo a vedere!"  
"Oscar, ma tu … dici davvero, le tue sorelle aspettano un bambino?"  
"Di cosa ti meravigli Andrè? A quanto pare, quella notte che abbiamo trascorso nel postribolo ha avuto delle conseguenze ah ah ah!"  
"Tu ridi Oscar, ma sai cosa significa questo?"  
"Certo che lo so Andrè! .. Tre donne incinte durante una missione sono un bel fardello, non è vero?"  
"Oscar ma …."  
"Tranquillo Andrè, per quello che mi riguarda, so difendermi!"  
"Su non prenderla in questo modo, è solo che tutto sarebbe più difficile! … E poi immagino le ripercussioni che ci sarebbero sull'umore di tuo padre …"  
"Io direi sul malumore di mio padre! … Te lo dico io, inizialmente sbraiterà, se la prenderà con Charles e Louis, sottoponendoli a dei turni di guardia ancora più rigorosi, ed infine, non potrà che preoccuparsi di tre donne incinte, e magari dividerò la sua attenzione con le mie sorelle, cuscini compresi ah ah ah ah!"

Mi passo la mano dietro la nuca, sono tutto sudato, credo di essere impallidito, ciò che ho appreso è davvero spaventoso! … Non ci posso credere! Oh Signore! … E'probabile che Joséphine e Marianne siano in stato interessante, ma i miei generi sono impazziti? Hanno forse scordato che siamo in missione? E la nostra, è una missione pericolosa! … Pazzi … sprovveduti, incoscienti, irresponsabili, ecco cosa sono!  
Mi allontano in tutta fretta lungo il corridoio e continuo a farneticare: "Charles e Louis stasera stessa mi daranno una spiegazione! ….. Maledizione, Charles sta giacendo con Joséphine, ma appena avrà ….. Santo cielo! …. Cosa mi tocca pensare! Queste figlie prima o poi mi faranno impazzire, ma i loro mariti faranno i conti con me!... Che notte, che notte agitata che mi aspetta, altro che riposo, qui sta notte nessuno di loro dormirà!"

_**A spasso nel tempo: A casa di Terry – Il generale risponde alle sue lettrici.**_

_**Terry:**_ "Un attimo che prendo le chiavi, ed apro il portone ….. ecco fatto! … Aizram, Generale prego entrate!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma no! Cosa dite Madame? Prima Voi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah Generale Vi ringrazio, ma io non bado alla forma ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Invece io si, prego prima Voi."  
_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Generale!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry è meglio che tu faccia strada! …. Ma Terry, che scalinata ripida! … Spero che tu abiti al primo piano!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E invece no Aizram, io sto al secondo."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Accipicchia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ecco fatto, prego entrate!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Puff …. Che salita, con questo caldo poi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale su ce l'avete quasi fatta, manca poco, ancora qualche scalino e siete arrivato!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ranc … puff …."  
_**Terry:**_ " Su su Generale, ormai ci siamo … prego accomodateVi! … Vi capisco, alla Vostra veneranda età salire tutte queste scale tanto ripide, non è semplice."  
_**Generale:**_ "Prego Madame, io non sono poi tanto avanti con gli anni, è solo che non sembra di salire una scalinata, ma piuttosto si ha l'impressione di arrampicarsi! Nemmeno a palazzo Jarjayes, in cui ci sono un'infinità di scale, è così faticoso!"  
_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ahah Generale, casa mia non ha nulla a che vedere con palazzo Jarjayes ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Siete sempre così spiritosa Madame, non mi meraviglio che in ogni capitolo percepisco continuamente la vostra irrefrenabile ironia!"  
_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah ah Generale…. Ah ah ah… Su venite Generale, Vi faccio conoscere casa mia ….. Ecco qua!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, scusate l'ardire, ma Voi non avete figli e marito?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Certo che si."  
_**Generale:**_ "Però …."  
_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "E' che … constato che il mio cavallo ha più spazio di Voi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah Questa poi .. ah ah ah ah …. Generale, siete più ironico di me! ah ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame prego, la mia non è assolutamente ironia, ma un dato di fatto! ….. Ora capisco tutto questo accanimento verso la mia persona, sarà la mancanza di spazio di cui usufruire!"  
_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah ah ah… Generale Ah ah ah ah .. Se non ci foste Vi avremmo inventato ah ah ah ah …..!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Voi avete sempre voglia di scherzare! … Però accipicchia, fa più caldo in casa Vostra che in strada."  
_**Terry:**_ "Avete ragione, adesso provvedo immediatamente! … Aizram, per favore, passami il telecomando, quello bianco."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Questo Terry?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si proprio quello …. Grazie! … "  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, cos'è quella scatola?"  
_**Terry:**_ "E' un climatizzatore, e serve per risolvere il nostro piccolo problemino!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Problemino?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Mi riferisco al caldo Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Io non lo chiamerei problemino, ma un guaio davvero grosso Madame, qui non si respira!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih ih … Lo so Generale, fa molto caldo, ma tra poco vedrete che staremo tutti meglio!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, il Generale, deve cambiarsi d'abito immediatamente, se non vogliamo che collassi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si certo Aizram, adesso vado a prendergli i vestiti di mio marito, un momento!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, questo paese è davvero infuocato, non credevo che esistessero posti del genere!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, ne siete proprio sicuro?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Beh .. Si ho letto sui libri, che in alcune parti del mondo fa tanto caldo, ma un conto è leggere e un altro è avvertirlo!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah .. Generale, Voi parlate di "Alcune parti del mondo" ma noi stiamo in Italia, nel sud Italia, ed è naturale che faccia molto più caldo qui che a Parigi, e che nella Vostra Contea di Collegno!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si si .. capisco, però c'è un'afa davvero insopportabile … ma … sento che l'aria comincia a rinfrescarsi e …. Il getto d'aria fresca proviene da quella scatola! … Ma … come può essere?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Sono le scoperte del nostro tempo Generale, abbiamo i mezzi necessari sia per riscaldarci, che per rinfrescarci!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Davvero incredibile!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ecco qua Generale, Vi ho portato delle bermuda e una camicia con la manica corta, potete andare di là e cambiarVi."  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ma sono … questi pantaloni non hanno le gambe!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah … Generale, certo che le hanno, ma sono corte! … Su meglio che Vi cambiate, altrimenti quando Vi porterò in giro per il paese, soffrirete davvero!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ora capisco perché Voi indossate quella gonna tanto indecente, e Madamigella quei pantaloni senza coprirsi le gambe, è per via del gran caldo che affligge il Vostro paese!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, Vi assicuro che la mia gonna non è poi tanto corta, è appena sopra il ginocchio!"  
_**Generale:**_ "E Vi pare poco Madame? E' irriverente!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah Generale, quando Vi porterò sul lungo mare, vedrete indossare molto meno, non solo alle donne, ma anche agli uomini, forse allora avrete da ridire qualcosa in più ih ih ih!"  
_**Generale:**_ " Vi capisco ancora meno."  
_**Terry:**_ "Lo capirete, quando lo vedrete! … Venite da questa parte, così potrete cambiarVi d'abito!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, approfitto per cambiarmi anch'io, voglio indossare dei pantaloncini, sai Vi porterò a fare un giro in moto."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Moto? Hai detto moto Terry?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si certo moto. Cosa c'è adesso, non dirmi che non ci sei mai salita?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "La questione è un'altra Terry, è che io ho paura della moto!"  
_**Terry:**_ "No dai Aizram, su! … Per l'occasione, mi sono fatta prestare la moto da mio fratello, non puoi tirarti indietro!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, me l'hai già fatto il regalo di compleanno, quindi … non c'è bisogno che tu me ne faccia un altro!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E invece si! … Sei o no mia ospite?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "E con questo?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Significa che tu devi onorarmi delle attenzioni che ti ho riservato, quindi faremo un bel giro in moto, voglio che ti godi la vista del lungo mare!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "No no .. senti, porta con te il Generale …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Verrà anche lui, sta tranquilla!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Come in tre?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si in tre, lo metteremo al centro che ne dici?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma non si può!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Certo che si può, o l'hai dimenticato che con noi tutto è possibile?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, queste vacanze, non le scorderò per tutta la vita!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E' proprio quello che desidero Aizram!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Perdonami Terry, ma certe volte, mi pento di averti contattata, e averti proposto di scrivere insieme "Avventura sulle Alpi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma cosa dici Aizram? Guarda che capolavoro che sta venendo fuori, oltre che su EFP, la stiamo pubblicando su due altri siti, e tutte le nostre lettrici, si stanno divertendo un mondo, e riconosco che è tutto merito della tua idea!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Si .. si .. ma io, non mi riferivo a questo, ma .. alla nostra amicizia, che si è talmente consolidata che adesso vedi dove mi ha portata? Prima sull'aereo e adesso sulla moto!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si ma prima ancora Aizram, la nostra amicizia, mi ha portata sulla metropolitana che aveva tutta l'aria di essere sulle montagne russe! E ti ricordo che io non vado nemmeno ai parchi dei divertimenti tanto adrenalinici, perché ho paura!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma si può sapere quanto ancora durerà la tua vendetta?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma quale vendetta Aizram? Io –voglio- farti-fare-un-giro-in-moto, capito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, perché discutete? Cos'altro Vi succede adesso?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Nulla Generale! … Ma lasciateVi guardare .. però i pantaloni corti Vi donano tantissimo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa fate Madame, mi prendete in giro? Sappiate che io non mi aggirerò mai per Manfredonia conciato in questo modo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Davvero Generale? … Credo che cambierete idea, quando uscirete sul balcone."  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete dire Madame?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Prego da questa parte! …..Venite con me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! …. Ma queste sono le fiamme dell'inferno! …. Ma dico,com'è possibile! …. In casa non si avverte tutto questo calore!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E' ovvio Generale, in casa abbiamo l'aria condizionata, se proprio avete deciso di non volere indossare questo genere di abbigliamento, prego, accomodateVi di là e rimettete gli abiti di prima! … Ma Vi avverto, ve la passereste davvero male, guardate il barometro, abbiamo in strada quarantuno gradi di temperatura e novantasette percento di umidità. Adesso spetta a Voi decidere, cosa fate?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Be … ecco … io …. Madame, torniamo in casa, ho visto che sul tavolo ci sono delle missive a cui rispondere!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Forse è meglio Generale, su entriamo e chiudiamo la porta, meglio goderci almeno per il momento la frescura della casa! … Prego entriamo!"

_**Luna:**_ "Ciao Aizram!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Ciao Luna, come stai?"  
_**Luna:**_ "Bene grazie, e tu?"  
_**Aizram: **_"Diciamo molto meglio da quando sono atterrata! … "  
_**Luna:**_ "Vuoi dire che siete arrivati con l'aereo?"  
_**Aizram: **_"Si, tua madre ha insistito così tanto per fare il viaggio in aereo, che non ho potuto tirarmi indietro."  
_**Luna:**_ "Che strano! .. Mia madre ha paura di volare!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Infatti Luna, ha gridato e strepitato per tutto il tempo, fino a quando il personale di bordo non l'ha rinchiusa nella stiva!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Un momento Aizram, guarda che non hanno rinchiuso solo me, ma anche te e il Generale!"  
_**Luna:**_ "Oh, ma che maleducata che sono stata Signor Generale, non Vi ho ancora salutato!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Luna, che piacere rivederVi!"  
_**Luna:**_ "Prego Generale, il piacere è mio, vederVi in casa mia! … Ma ditemi, siete per caso venuto a conoscere il luogo dove mia madre e Aizram, complottano contro di Voi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Be … ecco … a questo non ci avevo pensato, comunque se voleste dirmi qualcosa in proposito, non mi dispiacerebbe."  
_**Luna:**_ "Dunque Generale, adesso che siamo in piena estate, la sera, mia madre si siede sul balcone, su quella sedia, e con il suo portatile comincia a discutere con Aizram, su quello che deve accadere nel capitolo …"  
_**Generale:**_ "E Voi madamigella, non le dite nulla?"  
_**Luna:**_ "Cosa volete che le dica! .. E' talmente presa a discutere con Aizram, che ci ignora completamente, e se qualcuno di noi le chiede qualcosa ci dice: "Avete le mani? Fate da soli!"…. Adesso comprendete in che situazione ci troviamo?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Forse perché intendono portare a termine quanto prima la nostra storia."  
_**Luna:**_ "Magari fosse così Generale! Pensate che Aizram ha proposto a mia madre di prolungarsi per almeno un'altra ottantina di capitoli!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? Ma dite davvero madamigella?"  
_**Luna:**_ "Certo Signore, e come se non bastasse, appena concluso questo, hanno deciso di retrocedere."  
_**Generale:**_ "Non capisco Madamigella, in che senso retrocedere?"  
_**Luna:**_ "Nel senso vogliono cominciare la storia dall'inizio …."  
_**Generale:**_ "Continuo a non capirVi."  
_**Luna:**_ "Dunque, "Avventura sulle Alpi" è cominciata con il cruccio di voler far sposare la Vostra Oscar?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo! Dopo tutto mia figlia è maggiorenne da un pezzo, e a me serve un erede, anzi, più di uno. E quindi?"  
_**Luna:**_ "Quindi, vogliono andare indietro nel tempo e scrivere tutto ciò è avvenuto prima!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo donzelle, cos'altro volete da me? Vi prego di non entrare nella mia vita intima!"  
_**Luna:**_ "Ma come Generale, Voi non lo fate continuamente con le Vostre figlie? E loro lo faranno con Voi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, cosa dice Madamigella Luna?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Quello che avete appena sentito Generale, ma adesso non è il momento di discutere di questo, è ancora presto per pensare al futuro."  
_**Generale:**_ "A questo punto Madame, io direi al mio passato!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Non pensiamoci adesso e onorate le vostre care lettrici! … Su Generale, cominciate ad aprire le buste."  
_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, chissà cos'altro devo aspettarmi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Su Generale, sbrigateVi che Vi aspetta non solo la passeggiata per il paese, ma anche un giro in moto!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Moto? Volete dire uno di quei cavalli a due ruote?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Esattamente, su uno di quelli!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Non ci pensate nemmeno, ho visto come si corre su quei trabiccoli, ed io non voglio!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Nemmeno io Terry!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Oh ma quanto siete noiosi, ma non avete voglia di divertirvi?"  
_**Aizram: **_"Certo che si, ma non in questo modo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ascoltate voi due, che lo vogliate o no, noi faremo un bel giro, e su questo non transigo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Temo per le Vostre parole Madame, Vi prego desistete."  
_**Luna:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …. Generale, Voi non conoscete mia madre, quando si mette in testa qualcosa, lo fa e basta! .. Bene io adesso Vi lascio, devo andare! …. A presto Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Arrivederci, madamigella, è stato un piacere rivederVi!"  
_**Luna:**_ "Grazie Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, potremmo fare in giretto a cavallo?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma si certo , dopo, senz'altro."  
_**Generale:**_ "Bene bene...ih ih ih ih Voi sapete cavalcare? ih ih ih ..."  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"  
_**Generale**_:"Niente Madame ih ih ih .. e allora ci siete mai salita su un cavallo?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Io? ... beh ... ecco ... ci sono stata una sola volta."  
_**Generale:**_ "Perfetto! Allora vi porterò a cavallo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ummm... cosa vuol dire, quel ... perfetto?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Vedrete...vi piacerà!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Indubbiamente, sapete, io non mi tiro indietro come la mia cara amica Aizram!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh...ma verrà anche lei! … Vi piacerà, ne sono sicuro."  
_**Terry:**_ "Ne sono sicura!"  
_**Generale:**_ " Ih ih ih …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Mi piacciono gli esperimenti Generale! .. Ma perché ridete in quel modo tanto strano? Sapete, mi mettete in apprensione!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma nooooo! State tranquilla! Portatemi al maneggio ….."  
_**Terry:**_ "Oddio, già che avete pronunciato quel noooo, non mi piace."  
_**Generale:**_ "Sceglierò io per Voi il cavallo. A proposito ce n'è uno qui da Voi?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma si certo, a Siponto ce n'è uno, ma sinceramente non ci sono mai stata."  
_**Generale:**_ "Non vi preoccupate, ci andremo insieme … Mi occuperò io di Voi! Ih ih ih ih ih ih "Vendetta!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Prego?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Nulla .. nulla Madame, adesso apro le missive, dunque la prima è …. Ecco lo sapevo! E' quasi sempre la prima a scrivere, certo non potevo aspettarmi di leggere altro …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Non capisco Generale, cosa volete dire!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ascoltate donzelle, la gatta selvatica scrive: Ehi Terry, Aizram, mi stavo strozzando dalle risate ….. come sempre, ovvio! … Questa poi!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Cosa succede Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "La donzella irriverente dice, che io sono stato un padre assente! …. Ma dico, io sono un Generale, non potevo trascurare il mio lavoro, non ero lontano da casa per divertirmi, poi la mia Oscar, se è stata al mio fianco, è perché l'ho cresciuta come un uomo! … A donzelle, come è difficile fare il padre! .. Tutti che criticano! …. E poi, cosa potevo aspettarmi dalla donzella Australia! … Ma sentite cosa ha scritto, anche questa!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Cosa Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "La squinternata, vorrebbe che il mulo mi prendesse a calci,ma dico, adesso cosa avrei fatto di male? …. Gulp! …. Sul resto meglio sorvolare, e andare avanti! … Madamigella, Voi dite che a causa mia Charles e Joséphine potrebbero separarsi ed io dovrei riprendermela a palazzo? Per carità, Voi non la conoscete mia figlia, è tremendamente insopportabile, meglio che tormenti suo marito e i suoi poveri figlioli non me! Un'ultima cosa madamigella, io non so perché desiderate Sophie per la mia Oscar, ma Voi forse non avete ancora inteso, che sono circondato da donne, e ho bisogno di maschi? Prima che mi alteri è meglio passare alla prossima missiva!"

_**Aizram: **_"Prego Generale, eccola, è di Madame Tetide!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Che onore, l'ennesima comunicazione dall'amabile Madame Tetide, dunque … ecco …si …. Madame, Voi non sapete quanto mi costa escogitare un piano per tenere a bada i bollenti spiriti di mia figlia Joséphine! Ma avete visto cosa ha combinato al convento? Ho temuto davvero che quei due scellerati, venissero scoperti dai frati, che imbarazzo che sarebbe stato! Ma adesso ho trovato il modo, per affaticarla, vedrete,le impedirò di combinare altri guai! … Però Madame Tetide, come avete appena letto nel capitolo, è probabile che quelle due sciagurate, siano incinte. Non vorrei sembrarVi assillante, ma Vi immaginate che guaio che sarebbe per noi altri? Ben tre donne in attesa! .. Oddio, dovrò comprare altri cuscini, e dividermi in tre! … Ma aspettate che acchiappi quei due buoni a nulla dei miei generi, gli faccio vedere io! ….. Vi chiedo vivamente di sostenermi Madame, e grazie ancora per la Vostra cortese puntualità nel mandarmi le Vostre opinioni, alla prossima immancabile missiva!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Generale, questa è la posta di Lupen3"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si .. Si .. L'affabile donzella, anche lei sempre così squisitamente presente, ora leggo … ih ih ih ih ih …"  
_**Aizram: **_"Perché ridete Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio Madamigella! … Madame Lupen si complimenta con me, dice che sono uno stratega, perché sono riuscita a far cavalcare il mulo a Joséphine ah ah ah …. Scusate Madame, forse ne dubitavate? Sapevo benissimo che Cèsar, non si sarebbe fatto montare da Joséphine, lui riconosce come suo padrone, solo Oscar, sapete come si suol dire: "In amore e in guerra tutto è lecito!" ah ah ah …. Poi mi scrivete che io sto esagerando? … Ma no, donzella! Io voglio assicurarmi che a mia figlia non manchi nulla! …. Donzelle Autrici, Madame Lupen ci augura una bellissima vacanza a Manfredonia! … Madame Lupen, Voi ancora non sapete che quella matta di Madame Terry, vuole costringermi a salire sul cavallo a due ruote. Oddio, tremo solo all'idea!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Ma dove si è mai visto un Generale che ha paura di salire su una moto!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, c'è poco da ridere, Voi dimenticate che io non appartengo al Vostro tempo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Avete ragione Generale ih ih ih …. Prego tenete, questa è della simpaticissima Lucciola ih ih ih !"  
_**Generale:**_ "Date qua, e se non Vi dispiace, lasciatemi leggere! ….. Madamigella Aizram, siete turbata o sbaglio? Avete la stessa espressione preoccupata di quando dovevamo salire sull'aereo."  
_**Aizram: **_"Già! …. Prima l'aereo e adesso la moto! ….. Terry, ma sei sicura di saperla guidare? "  
_**Terry:**_ "Che domanda, certo che si!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Lo spero Terry! … Desidero solo tornare nella mia Collegno, sana e salva!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Esagerata come sempre! .. Certo che tornerai a casa: tu nella tua Collegno e il Generale, nel suo tempo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Contateci Madame,come ha detto la gattaccia, io sono un Hilander! ….. Adesso apro la lettera dell'affabile madame Lucciola …."  
_**Aizram: **_"Cosa scrive?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Anche lei ci augura una buona gita a Manfredonia, ma anche lei non può sapere che sono un tantino nervoso, per via del mezzo di trasporto su cui saliremo, comunque, se ormai avete deciso, non posso che piegarmi al Vostro volere!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Ben detto Generale, così si parla! .. Su .. su continuate."  
_**Generale:**_ "Si complimenta con Voi Autrici, dice che avete scritto un bel capitolo …."  
_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Lucciola, anche tu scrivi delle belle storie!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si vero Madamigella, ho constatato che anche Madame Lucciola fa uso della piuma! … Mi raccomando Madame, Oscar deve amare solo Andrè, e fate in modo che abbia tanti nipoti e tutti maschi! … Grazie anticipatamente dal Generale, vi aspetto Madame, non mancate! …. Ecco l'ultima missiva, vedo il sigillo della Contessa, ora leggo cosa scrive …..Dice che le duole il cuore, nel vedermi attaccato continuamente dalle mie figlie! ….. Eh si, Contessa, Voi lo sapete che con le mie figlie, è una lotta continua, stasera poi vengo a scoprire che con tutta probabilità sono incinte! Ditemi, non debbo andare fuori di testa per colpa loro?" Ah Contessa, povero me!"

_**Terry:**_ "Vedi Aizram, come gli piace fare la vittima?"  
_**Aizram: **_"Vedo, vedo Terry, non è mai contento di nulla!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella cosa dite? I nipoti li voglio eccome, ma non che vengano procreati durante la missione. Voi lo sapete benissimo i pericoli che corriamo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, non preoccupateVi andrà tutto per il meglio, a parte qualche assalto di cui rimarrete vittima!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, temevo una cosa simile! … Meglio leggere, altrimenti solo ad ascoltarVi, impazzisco davvero! ….. La Contessa dice che avrei fatto meglio ad impartire a tutte le mie figlie un'educazione maschile! … Come darVi torto Contessa?! .. Indiavolate come sono, avrei formato un vero e proprio esercito! Per lo meno mi sarei messo al comando di quelle terribili figlie!"  
_**Terry**_: "Cosa c'è Generale, Vi vedo affannato!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, il caldo è terrificante!"  
_**Terry: **_"Generale, sono le sette del pomeriggio, e le temperature sono diminuite."  
**Generale: **"Di quanto Madame, due? Poco fa in piazza, ho visto il barometro e segnava ben trentotto gradi."  
_**Terry: **_"Generale, stamattina segnavano quarant'uno quindi è decisamente meglio!"  
_**Generale: **_"A se lo dite Voi Madame, io intanto sto sudando"  
_**Terry: **_"su Generale tanto siamo arrivati, eccoci siamo all'ingresso del castello Svevo – Angioino"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ! Che bella costruzione! A quando risale?"  
_**Terry: **_"L'inizio della sua costruzione, avvenne nel giorno di San Giorgio nell'Aprile Aprile del 1279. Re Manfredi di Svevia ha cominciato la costruzione del castello e le mura di cinta, ma non l'ha portato a termine perchè morì in battaglia a Benevento, fu completato per opera di Carlo D'angiò principe di Francia, ed era al servizio della chiesa."  
_**Generale: **_"Avete detto Carlo d'Angiò? Il figlio del re di Francia, Luigi VIII il leone e di Bianca di Castiglia!"  
_**Terry: **_"Proprio lui, però, accipicchia Generale, siete davvero informato, pensate che io prima di condurVi qui, ho dovuto sbirciare su google per non sfigurare con Voi ah ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, siete talmente schietta da dare l'impressione di essere davvero tremenda!"  
_**Terry: **_"Io tremenda, per aver detto la verità? Suvvia Generale, a me la storia non mi è mai interessata!"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, quindi anche voi siete un po' Francese!"  
_**Terry: **_"A quanto pare si Generale! Infatti dicono che Voi siate i nostri cugini francesi."  
_**Generale: **_"Cugini? io e voi? Nooooo!"  
_**Terry: **_"Siiiii! Ma non lo dico io, ma la storia Generale ih ih …"  
_**Generale: **_"Io e voi, madame, in comune non abbiamo nulla! Io sono bello, gentile, amorevole, servizievole, educato, tranquillo. Voi siete un'Arpia!"  
_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah Generale siete davvero convinto di ciò? Io ho il potere di darVi l'agognato erede."  
_**Generale: **_"Uhmf... ergh...ehm... coff...FRANCOISSSSS!"  
_**Terry: **_"SOPHIEE!"  
_**Generale: **_"Nooo! vedete, siete un'Arpia! Una ricattatrice!"  
_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Aizram, lo senti? E poi dice è un gentiluomo tranquillo! Ah ah ah ah ….. Su Aizram entriamo! …. Generale, entriamo!"  
_**Generale: **_"Forse è meglio Madame, altrimenti rischiamo di discutere per tutto il giorno!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Terry, però, dobbiamo riconoscere che il Generale è giudizioso, evita di discutere sull'argomento nipote ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Vi prego pensate alla mia discendenza, non credete che abbia avuto fin troppe donne nella mia famiglia?"  
_**Terry: **_"Su Generale, l'avete conosciuto a Collegno il vostro discendente."  
_**Generale: **_"Vero Madamigella, quindi posso tranquillizzarmi."  
_**Terry: **_"Di più Generale, potete rilassarVi ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Terry: **_"Entriamo su!"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, ma come, qui non si paga l'ingresso?"  
_**Terry: **_"No Generale, in questo periodo, l'ingresso è libero, per via dei lavori che stanno apportando all'interno del castello, ma in compenso potrete goderVi il panorama dall'alto!"  
_**Generale: **_"Andiamo pure Donzelle!"  
_**Terry: **_"Su Generale, che la moto ci aspetta!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Terry! …. Ti pregooo!"  
_**Terry: **_"Su su .. coraggio amica mia, so che apprezzi la storia e le sue opere, andiamo ah ah ah ah ah ah …."  
_**Aizram: **_"Terry sei un'arpia!"  
_**Generale: **_"Concordo con Voi Madamigella!"  
_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ha ah …. AH! Che bella vacanza!


	97. Chapter 97

Novità per nonno Augustin

"Questa poi … Non è possibile! .. Quei quattro l'hanno fatta davvero grossa! E poi quei due sciagurati, sanno di essere in missione, e cosa fanno? Si lasciano prendere come due ragazzini?! Ma adesso mi sentiranno!Ah se mi sentiranno!"  
Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio, sono dietro la porta di Louis, non sento nulla, sembrerebbe che almeno questi due non combinino nulla, e anche se fosse, non mi importerebbe, busso con forza. Sono davvero furioso!

Mio marito ed io siamo nel letto abbracciati, quando all'improvviso udiamo un tocco forte e deciso alla porta.

"Louis hai sentito?"  
"Riconosco il tocco,soltanto tuo padre bussa in questo modo!"

"MARIANNE, LOUIS, APRITE!"

"Avevi ragione Louis, è mio padre …. Ma cosa gli sarà capitato?"  
"E chi lo sa! … Di sicuro è molto nervoso, meglio non farlo aspettare! …"

"Louis, hai sentito? Apriti, svelto!"  
"Un attimo Generale, il tempo di vestirmi! ….. Su sbrigati Marianne, fa presto, indossa la tua camicia da notte! … Eccola … Prendila al volo, lo sai che a tuo padre non piace aspettare!"  
"Oh Louis, mio padre ha sempre da ridire, chissà cosa gli passa per la testa adesso!"  
"Marianne, ti sei rivestita?Posso aprire?"  
"Si, si, apri pure Louis, sono pronta!"

Sono dietro mio marito che si appresta ad aprire la porta, Louis non fa in tempo a girare la maniglia, che vediamo mio padre fare irruzione.

"Voi due, venite immediatamente con me!"

Il Generale ci punta addosso un dito, mi guarda in malo modo, se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, io sarei già morto!

"Ma … Signor Generale, co .. cosa succede? … Io non capisco, ho forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"  
"Sta zitto Louis, forse adesso no, ma nel bordello si!"  
"Gulp! .. Co .. come Generale? .. Co .. Cosa centra il bordello adesso?"  
"Zitto Louis, seguimi, e anche tu Marianne!"  
"Ma dove volete che andiamo Padre?"  
"Nella stanza di quei due assatanati! .. Presto venite con me!"  
"Assatanati? Ma di chi parlate Padre?"  
"Gli unici assatanati che credevo di conoscere sono tua sorella e suo marito, ma a quanto pare non sono gli unici!"  
"Continuo a non capirVi Padre, ma datemi almeno il tempo di indossare la vestaglia!"  
"Fa presto Marianne, non ho proprio voglia di aspettare a lungo!"  
"Ma si può sapere cosa Vi prende?"  
"Lo saprai quando saremo nella stanza di quei due scellerati! … Fatto? Andiamo!Muovetevi!"  
"Si, si … Possiamo andare Padre!"

Vedo mio padre a gambe levate, lasciare la stanza per primo! … Louis ed io siamo dietro di lui, percorriamo il corridoio senza proferire parola, quasi corriamo, mio padre è davvero fuori di se, e non ne capisco il motivo.  
Siamo dietro la porta di Joséphine, dall'esterno sentiamo provenire dei rumori molesti, Louis ed io ci lanciamo uno sguardo di intesa, capiamo immediatamente cosa sta succedendo.  
Vedo mio padre indugiare per un istante, ma poi ci ripensa, energicamente batte sulla porta: una, due, tre volte e a gran voce dice: "Ehi Voi due, aprite immediatamente la porta! …. Presto!Muovetevi!"

"Accidenti Joséphine, tuo padre è dietro la porta, ed è anche di cattivo umore!"  
"Charles, non farti sotto dalla paura e sii coraggioso! Ricordati che adesso ti stai trasformando in un ottimo soldato, e stasera me lo hai dimostrato … uhmm …. Lo ammetto, sei davvero eccezionale.!"

Vedo mio padre battere ancora una volta contro la porta e digrignando urla:"EHI VOI DUE, PRESTO APRITEEEE!"

"Joséphine, fa presto … rivestiti … tuo padre è davvero nervoso! …. Dove sono i miei calzoni! .. Ah eccoli qua!"  
"Calmati Charles, mio padre non muore mica se aspetta qualche minuto, e poi avrà capito cosa ha appena interrotto!"  
"Interrotto dici? Ma se lo abbiamo fatto già due volte!"  
"E con questo? Ti ricordo che mi hai privato delle tue prestazioni per quasi una settimana! Direi che merito una degna ricompensa!"

Dall'esterno sento il vociferare, mi irrito ancora di più e urlo: "ALLORA … PREFERITE CHE IO ENTRI SENZA ASPETTARE CHE MI APRIATE?, SE È QUESTO CHE VOLETE, ALLORA BUTTO GIÙ LA PORTA!"

Sussurro a mia moglie: "Marianne, tuo Padre è davvero fuori di se, chissà cosa gli è preso!"  
"E chi può dirlo Louis, lui è fatto così!"

"Su Charles, prima che svegli tutti, apri la porta."  
"Si,si, ecco ….."  
Apro appena la porta e vedo il Generale fare irruzione nella mia camera.

Vedo mio padre entrare come un ossesso, il suo sguardo è livido di rabbia, l'espressione furibonda, scruta prima me, poi Charles, si volta verso mia sorella e a voce bassa e con tono rabbioso digrigna: "Adesso, Voi quattro mi dovete spiegare cosa avete combinato in quel dannatissimo bordello!"

Guardo smarrito prima mia moglie, poi mio cognato Charles ed infine il Generale.

"Sto aspettando, allora?"

Temo di proferire anche una sola parola, rimango in silenzio, il Generale incalza: "Allora, cosa Vi succede, avete perso la Vostra baldanza o cosa?"

"Cosa succede, nessuno parla? Avete perso tutti la parola? … Tu Louis, non hai nulla da dire?"  
"Io … io … non so .. a .. a cosa Vi riferiate …"  
"Ah, non lo sai! … E tu Charles? .. Almeno tu dovresti saperlo, vero?"  
"Io .. Signore, ma … Signore, ma io non capisco, cosa avremmo fatto nel … postribolo?!"  
"A beh, questo me lo dovreste dire Voi due, miei cari figlioli! … A quando ne so, quei favolosi affreschi Vi hanno offuscato la ragione, o sbaglio?"  
"Generale, per favore, siate chiaro, per lo meno potremodirVi ciò che volete sapere."  
"Davvero Charles? … Ebbene, sarò più chiaro, ma Voi dovrete raccontare tutto!"  
Joséphine ribatte: "Eh no! Un momento Padre, la nostra vita intima riguarda noi soltanto e Voi non avete alcun diritto di immischiarVi!"  
"Si certo che è così mia cara Joséphine, ma a casa, non in viaggio! … Visto che dobbiamo ancora attraversare le Alpi, per arrivare in Italia fino a Torino per rimanerci, ed in fine figlia cara, dobbiamo andare a Vienna e rifare il viaggio di ritorno, ti è chiaro adesso, quali saranno le nostre tappe?"  
"Allora? Non vedo dove sia il problema!"  
Mio padre distoglie lo sguardo da me, e guardando gli altri continua: "Ascoltatemi tutti, ora basta tergiversare, ditemi cos'è questa storia che le Vostre mogli, con molta probabilità, siano incinte?!"

Le parole del Generale ci fanno impallidire, ci scambiamo degli sguardi smarriti, pensosi, timorosi.

"Sto aspettando figli cari, allora cosa mi dite in proposito?!"

"Cosa c'è, nessuno ha nulla da dire? Neppure tu Joséphine?"  
"Padre ….. io …. Padre, non so che dirVi, non lo so!"  
"Ah ecco, questa si, che è una bella risposta! … Non lo sai! …. Nemmeno tu sai nulla Marianne?"  
"Beh … ecco … vedete … io ….. Padre ho un ritardo …."  
"Ritardo … Ritardo hai detto? Quindi almeno tu, hai confermato le mie paure …."  
Mia figlia Joséphine ribatte agguerrita: "Paure? Sinceramente non Vi capisco, e anche se fosse, dove sarebbe il problema? E poi perché dovreste avere paura?! Io sinceramente non Vi capisco."  
"Evidentemente, poco fa non mi sono spiegato: come hai potuto constatare, noi stiamo affrontando un viaggio lungo e difficile, come puoi parlare in questo modo?"  
"Padre, ammesso che Marianne ed io fossimo incinte, cosa potremmo fare? Nulla! E poi non lo è anche Oscar?"  
"Cosa c'entra Oscar adesso!"  
"C'entra eccome, Voi non avete fatto tutta questa tragedia quando lo avete saputo,anzi ne siete stato molto contento, invece con noi assumente un atteggiamento ben diverso!"  
"Joséphine, ti proibisco di raggirare il problema! … Oscar aspettava già il bambino prima che partissimo per la …..coff…. il viaggio,invece Voi … voi …"  
"Noi cosa Padre?"  
"Voi non Vi siete fatto alcun problema per … procreare!"  
"Ma Padre, non siete stato giovane anche Voi?"

Le parole di Joséphine mi spiazzano e i mi irritano ancora di più.Sto diventando livido per la rabbia, mia figlia è una donna impossibile!

"Ma come ti permetti di parlare a tuo padre in questo modo?! Sei una sfrontata!"  
"Padre, è inutile che Voi continuiate ad inalberarVi, ormai quel che è fatto è fatto, e non si può tornare indietro! Se Marianne ed io fossimo incinte, beh, allora pazienza! … E poi credo che la Vostra reazione sia davvero esagerata."

Vedo lo sguardo di mio padre sgranarsi, è evidente che è fuori di se, sbuffa, fa un respiro profondo, sembra essersi calmato, abbassa i toni, guarda Louis e mio marito e conclude, con calma apparente: "Voi due, venite con me!"  
Guardo timoroso Charles e sussurro: "Sissignore …."  
Marianne incalza: "Dove volete portare i nostri mariti?"

Mio padre non mi da alcuna spiegazione, ed esce dalla mia stanza a passo marziale.

Charles ed io siamo dietro il Generale, camminiamo a passo spedito, ho l'impressione di marciare come se fossimo tre soldati. Siamo davanti alla porta della mia stanza, il Generale la spalanca, con un cenno severo ci invita ad entrare, la chiude. Non lo nego, temo davvero le sue parole, sono timoroso ancora più di prima.

"Voi due siete degli sciagurati, cosa avete combinato?! Avete forse dimenticato che siamo in missione? … Avanti su parlate!"  
Louis timidamente sussurra: "Ecco …. Noi ….. Generale ….. mi dispiace ….!"  
"Non sai dire nient'altro?"  
"No, Signore … solo che mi dispiace!"  
"Ti dispiace … non sai dire altro Louis?"  
"Cos'altro potrei dirVi Signore?! Ho sbagliato ….."  
Guardo ancor più severamente mio genero, ha un'aria da cane bastonato, poi il mio sguardo si riversa su Charles, aspetto che mi parli, mi guarda, abbassa il capo e sussurra: "Mi dispiace Signore …."  
Il tono della mia voce diventa ancora più grave e borbotto: "E' tutto quello che sai dirmi?"  
Non risponde, per qualche istante rimango in silenzio anch'io, ma poi digrigno: "Sapete invece cosa Vi dico adesso? Domani mattina, porterete immediatamente le Vostre mogli da un medico e le farete visitare! Voglio sapere se sono incinte, INTESI?!"  
Con un fil di voce Louis mormora: "Sssi Signore!"  
"E dopo aver detto quanto, adesso SPARITE! …. Anzi no esco io, visto che questa è la tua stanza … Louis!"  
Vedo il Generale uscire in tutta fretta, sbattendo la porta dietro di se, guardo mio cognato e dico: "Charles, questa volta dobbiamo ammettere che il Generale ha ragione, pensa se le nostre moglie fossero davvero incinte, sarebbe un bel problema."  
"E' vero Louis! Adesso, non resta altro che prendere sul serio le lezioni di armi, pensa se venissimo davvero attaccati dai ribelli?! .. Affrontare una situazione simile con le nostre moglie … incinte, almeno la mia quando aspetta un figlio soffre terribilmente di stomaco."  
"Charles, la mia non è da meno, pensa che l'ultima volta, è stata costretta al riposo assoluto! …. Il Generale, ha ragione ad essere furioso!"

"Marianne, come l'avrà saputo nostro padre?!"  
"Di sicuro avrà origliato dietro le nostre porte, lo sai com'è fatto, lui vuole tenere tutto e tutti sotto controllo."  
"Marianne, anche se capisco le sue preoccupazioni, mi è sembrato davvero eccessiva la sua reazione, nemmeno se questo viaggio fosse una missione militare."  
"Joséphine, io sono davvero preoccupata …."  
"A proposito di cosa sorellina?"  
"Questo viaggio tanto lungo, e poi l'apprensione di nostro padre durante i turni di guardia, e poi perché siamo scortati da ben tre soldati scelti, e in più ci sono Andrè e Oscar, che seppure incinta, comunque rimane un soldato."  
"Non ti capisco Marianne, cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Non credi che sia tutto così strano?"  
"A dire il vero, ci ho pensato anch'io, nel vedere tutto questo accanimento di nostro padre nel fare dei nostri mariti dei soldati. Guarda Charles per esempio, lui nemmeno sapeva impugnare la spada e adesso è diventato davvero bravo. Quando lo vedo allenarsi con nostro padre, non nego che mi emoziona tantissimo! Uhmm …. Sapessi! .. Adesso vado a letto con un vero soldato ah ah ah!"  
"Joséphine sei davvero incredibile!"  
"Sarà Marianne, ma anche tu ci sei andata pesante nel bordello ah ah ah!"

Dei passi, la porta si apre.

"Charles, finalmente, siete tornati! … Si può sapere cosa aveva da dirvi di tanto riservato nostro padre?"  
"Cosa vuoi che ci abbia detto?! … Si è adirato moltissimo per la situazione …."  
"Oh Charles, quante storie! Ma dico, nemmeno se la nostra fosse una missione segreta!"

Le parole di Joséphine mi turbano, guardo furtivamente Louis e ribatto: "Joséphine, domani mattina andremo dal medico del villaggio."  
"E per quale ragione?"  
"Prima di metterci in viaggio, è il caso di sapere se tu e Marianne aspettate un bambino."  
"Ma Charles …."  
"No discutere Joséphine, dobbiamo intraprendere il viaggio, con la consapevolezza delle vostre condizioni."  
"E' stato mio padre ad ordinarvelo?"  
"Joséphine,una volta tanto, dobbiamo riconoscere che tuo padre ha ragione! .. Dopo che lasceremo questo posto, dovremo attraversare i boschi e le montagne, e ne avremo per qualche giorno, quindi, prima di raggiungere un altro villaggio, dobbiamo conoscere le vostre reali condizioni."  
Marianne interviene timidamente: "Charles, mio padre ha ragione, è giusto affrontare il viaggio senza remore, e se realmente fossimo incinte, dobbiamo saperlo! … Louis, è inutile che ci dilunghiamo,torniamo in camera nostra, ho bisogno di riposare! … Buona notte Joséphine, buona notte Charles."  
"Buona notte."  
Appena la porta si chiude, guardo mio marito e dico: "Charles, tutto questo è assurdo."  
"Joséphine non so a cosa ti stia riferendo, però riconosco che sono stato un irresponsabile!"  
"Adesso ti ci metti anche tu? Cosa mi nascondi Charles?"  
"Cosa vuoi che ti nasconda?! Nulla! … E adesso vado a letto, sono stanco."  
Prendo le mani di mio marito e con tono supplichevole gli dico: "No ti prego Charles, dobbiamo terminare ciò che stavamo facendo, prima che mio padre ci interrompesse!"  
"Joséphine! …."  
Uff, mia moglie è davvero "fissata"….santo cielo, nonostante gli urli di suo padre, lei ha ancora voglia di…ma come fa? Però è così bella, sensuale….e poi io la amo….è tutto inutile, non so resisterle!  
"Cosa c'è adesso, perché mi guardi in questo modo?"  
"Come vuoi che ti guardi! … Tu sei ….. tremendamente instancabile!"

Charles, mi stringe tra le sue braccia, mi fa indietreggiare e mi spinge sul letto. Con un tocco leggero, mi slaccia prima i nastri della vestaglia, e poi mi libera della camicia, sono distesa, lui continua a baciarmi, mi desidera, mi ama ….

Mi rigiro nel letto, con il braccio cerco il mio Andrè, ma non lo trovo, schiudo gli occhi, lo cerco nella stanza ma non c'è, lo vedo entrare in punta di piedi, con passo leggero, guardo l'orologio sul camino, dico: "Andrè, ma è tardissimo! .. Perché non mi hai svegliata?  
"Perché avrei dovuto! Siamo qui per riposarci!"  
"Andrè non ho mai dormito così tanto in vita mia, ero davvero stanca!"  
Andrè si avvicina al letto, si siede accanto a me, mi abbraccia e mi dice: "Tra un po' sarà ora di pranzo, però devi mangiare qualcosa, vedi, ti ho portato un po' di latte e un pezzo di torta!"  
"Oh Andrè! Non sono abituata a dormire così tanto, adesso ho una gran confusione nella testa!…. Mangerò più tardi."  
Mi alzo dal letto, le tendo le mani,le dico: "E invece no pigrona, tu adesso ti alzi e vieni a fare colazione."  
"Ma io …"Guardo Andrè, ha uno sguardo dolcissimo, pieno di apprensione, cura, amore.  
"Tu niente … vieni con me!"  
"E va bene Andrè, dammi il tempo di indossare la vestaglia."

La aspetto vicino al tavolo, vedo Oscar stropicciarsi gli occhi, stirarsi le braccia, con le movenze di un felino, poi si alza dal letto e indossa la vestaglia, la guardo, pochi gesti per farmi rabbrividire. Lei nemmeno si rende conto di essere terribilmente sensuale, mi fa impazzire! …. Si avvicina, mi sorride.

"Cosa c'è Andrè, perché mi guardi in quel modo?"  
"Ammiro la tua bellezza Oscar! … Sei davvero bellissima!"  
"Forse lo dici perché mi ami!"  
"Non lo so, ma per me sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia!"

Le sue parole mi emozionano,arrossisco, istintivamente abbasso lo sguardo, lo abbraccio, mi perdo in lui. Sento la sua mano accarezzare i miei capelli, mi sussurra: "Sapessi quanto ti amo …."  
"Anch'io Andrè … ti amo tanto!"

Andrè mi stringe a se e mi bacia, lo ricambio con tutta me stessa, sto così bene tra le sue braccia, mi sento davvero amata, Andrè è dolce, tenero, premuroso, accorto. Poi si allontana da me, mi prende per mano e mi conduce al tavolo.

"Su dai mangia …"  
"E tu Andrè?"  
"Ho già fatto colazione con tuo padre e gli altri."  
"Le mie sorelle?"  
"Sono andate via con i loro mariti, andavano a farsi in giro."  
"Davvero? Che strano, credevo che riposassero, ieri non hanno fatto altro che dirmi che erano stanchissime! ….. Andrè …."  
"Dimmi Oscar …."  
"Appena avrò finito, voglio passeggiare con te."  
"Come vuoi, ma adesso sbrigati!"  
"Va bene Capitano, farò in un attimo! …. Capitano …. Il MIO Capitano …"

Vedo Andrè sorridere, il suo sguardo è dolcissimo, mi scalda il cuore, con le dita mi accarezza le gote.

"Su dai mangia …. Anch'io desidero trascorrere qualche ora con te!"

_**Nello studio del dottore**_

"Allora dottore, cosa mi dite, anch'io aspetto un bambino?"  
"Si madame, siete in attesa di un figlio! … Mi avete detto che avete già avuto altre sei gravidanze, quindi sapete già comportarVi, Madame!"  
Le parole del medico non mi sorprendono, me l'aspettavo, dopo tutto Charles ed io non abbiamo fatto nulla per evitarlo. Adesso ci toccherà dirlo a mio padre, so che andrà su tutte le furie, ma ormai è inutile che ci faccia i sermoni, non servirebbe a nulla!

"Madame, siete pensierosa, forse non siete contenta di avere un altro figlio?"  
"Si, certo che si dottore, è solo che mi preoccupa un poco il fatto che mia sorella ed io stiamo affrontando un viaggio."  
"Entrambe dovrete riguardarVi, cercate di fare più soste possibili, e appena ne avrete l'occasione, riposateVi. Ma come già detto, sapete già come comportarVi, non siete alla prima gravidanza!"  
"Si dottore, mi riguarderò!"

Esco dalla camera adibita alle visite, il medico è dietro di me, raggiungo gli altri che sono nello studio. Tutti mi guardano, aspettano l'esito della visita.  
Il dottore prende posto dietro la scrivania e dice: "Anche Madame è in attesa di un figlio! … A Voi Messieurs porgo i miei auguri!"

Non solo Louis è costernato dalla notizia di sua moglie, ma anche Charles! … Lo vedo impallidire, sono sicuro che sta pensando a mio padre e la ramanzina che farà a ciascuno di noi.  
Il dottore, incalza: "Capisco che non abbiate accolto la notizia di diventare nuovamente genitori nel migliore dei modi, però lasciatemi dire che un figlio è comunque una benedizione a qualsiasi età! … Certo nel vostro caso siete due donne mature, e forse indubbiamente avrete dei figli ormai più che ventenni, non è vero?"  
Charles, incalza: "Si dottore, il maggiore ha venti quattro anni e siamo nonni di tre nipotini, quindi per noi è alquanto imbarazzante questa situazione ….."  
"Capisco Monsieur, ma comunque il vostro non è un caso isolato! …. Comunque non dovreste farVi di questi problemi, vedrete che ogni cosa si sistemerà nel migliore dei modi! .. Abbiate fiducia nella divina provvidenza."  
Il dottore guarda Mariane e me, continua: "E Voi Monsieur, immagino che abbiate dei figli abbastanza grandi!"  
"Si dottore, ho dei figli quasi ventenni e prossimi al matrimonio."  
"Capisco … quindi anche per Voi la questione sembrerà piuttosto imbarazzante! …. Non posso che ripetermi: un figlio è una benedizione a qualsiasi età, vedrete che vi rallegrerà la vita!"  
Mariane ed io ci lanciamo uno sguardo, leggo preoccupazione sul volto di mia sorella, anch'io lo sono, ma non mi perdo d'animo e dico: "Vi ringrazio dottore! ….. Charles, è il caso di andare, tanto non serve a nulla parlarne ancora! …. Avremo dei figli alla nostra età, e non cambierà certo qualcosa parlarne all'infinito."  
Mio marito è rimasto in silenzio, è ancora costernato, tenta di parlare ma balbetta: " Si - si – Jo - Jose - phine- a - andiamo …."  
Nessuno dice nulla, prendo in mano la situazione,dico al medico: "Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole dottore, è giunto il momento di togliere il disturbo!"  
"Ma Vi pare Madame, Vi rinnovo i miei auguri, e Vi auguro una buona giornata!"  
Louis timidamente ribatte: "E' proprio ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno: di una buona giornata! … Addio dottore!"

Lasciamo mestamente la casa del medico, ci appartiamo in una stradina del villaggio, Louis ed io ci guardiamo, sono confuso, non riesco a dire nulla,mio cognato incalza: "Certo che questo è davvero un bel guaio, adesso come faremo?!"  
Le parole di mio cognato mi infastidiscono, guardo mio marito e ribatto: "Adesso basta! .. Marianne ed io siamo incinte, e allora? .. Dobbiamo forse preoccuparci perché Charles ed io siamo attempati e nonni? Beh NO! A me, sinceramente non importa di avere un altro figlio alla nostra età! … E poi io mi ritengo ancora giovane, chissà, mai dire che sia l'ultimo!"  
"Joséphine, ti prego non scherzare!"  
"Charles, ho l'aria di chi sta scherzando? …. E tu, Marianne, perché mi guardi in quel modo?"  
"E' che … Vedi Joséphine, tra sei mesi si sposa mia figlia Chaterine e … Joséphine immagina, vedere la madre della sposa con il pancione, Oddio che imbarazzo!"  
"Marianne, quante stupidaggini! Dov'è il problema se la mamma della sposa è incinta?!"  
"Ma cosa dici Joséphine?"  
Louis continua: "Che imbarazzo Charles, che imbarazzo! .. Tutto questo è pazzesco!"  
I loro discorsi mi irritano sempre di più, mi inalbero: "Ora basta! Siamo incinte! E allora?! Ne ho fin troppo dei vostri discorsi! Charles, siamo nonni e allora? Saremmo nuovamente genitori! … E tu Marianne, andrai al matrimonio di tua figlia con la pancia, anzi, con il pancione, visto che sarai di quasi otto mesi! .. Però che bello! Sai quante dame di Versailles ci invidieranno?! Loro certo non posseggono dei mariti amorevoli e innamorati come i nostri. E per quanto riguarda il Generale nostro padre, lo saprà oggi stesso, e dovrà aprire una buona bottiglia di vino per brindare all'arrivo dei due nuovi nipoti, proprio come ha fatto con nostra sorella Oscar! … E se non lo farà lui, allora lo farete Voi … adorabili mariti, capito? E adesso basta con quelle facce e torniamo alla locanda, il pranzo ci aspetta, e anche del buonissimo vino, su sbrighiamoci!"  
Mio marito mi guarda smarrito, e dice: "Dove andiamo …"  
"Ma come, non mi hai ascoltata? Dove vorresti andare Charles? Ma alla locanda naturalmente! .. E' ora di pranzo, ed io avverto una certa fame, di sicuro è il bambino che reclama il suo pasto!"  
Charles, sussurra: "Bambino ….."  
"Si, bambino, marito mio, il nostro settimo figlio! … E poi dobbiamo dare la lieta notizia agli altri, soprattutto al futuro nonno, al Generale Jarjayes, su andiamo a brindare!

Anche se manca ancora un po' per servirci il pranzo, siamo tutti riuniti a tavola, vedo mio padre particolarmente nervoso,tamburella con le dita con nervosismo, batte un piede a terra, sbuffa,mi domando cosa gli succeda, è davvero strano! E' come se aspettasse notizie importanti.  
Girodelle, come sempre, è silenzioso, è assorto dai suoi pensieri, è molto distratto, ed evita di guardarmi. Alain e Gerard sorridono dopo qualche scambio di battute.  
Istintivamente, mi porto le mani al ventre, l'accarezzo, inaspettatamente, sento la mano di Andrè sopra la mia, l'accarezza, ma lui evita di guardarmi per non attirare l'attenzione dei presenti. Con l'altra accarezzo la sua mano, che tenerezza…. Le nostre dita si intrecciano che emozione …..

Aspetto impaziente l'arrivo delle mie figlie, non sono ancora tornate, sono ansioso di sapere se sono davvero incinte, non voglio aspettarle seduto a tavola e soprattutto, voglio che ne parlino in privato, preferisco attenderle fuori.

"Scusatemi, esco un attimo!"  
"Padre Vi sentite male?"  
"Sto bene Oscar, non ho nulla!"  
Alain incalza: "Generale siete irrequieto, forse vi è successo qualcosa?"  
"Nulla Sassoin, intanto che arrivano gli altri, vado fuori a prendere una boccata d'aria, scusatemi!"

"Padre, ma perché andate via? Tra un po' ci serviranno il pranzo!"  
"Non mi allontano, attendo l'arrivo delle tue sorelle."

Mio padre è davvero strano, è come se stesse aspettando con molta impazienza le mie sorelle, chissà poi dove sono andate!  
Sussurro a mio marito: "Andrè, temo che sia accaduto qualcosa di grave, vado da mio padre!"  
"Oscar aspetta vengo con te! … Scusateci torniamo subito."  
Girodelle risponde appena: "Prego …"

Li vedo allontanarsi in tutta fretta, chissà cosa è successo! …. Come vorrei essere accanto a lei …..

"Oscar, Andrè, cosa ci fate qui?"  
"Padre, siete preoccupato, si può sapere cosa Vi sta succedendo?"  
"Oscar, attendo notizie dalle tue sorelle."  
"Riguardo a cosa?"  
"Non fingere con me, tu lo sai benissimo …"  
"Ma Padre, io non capisco, cosa volete dire?"  
"Ieri sera ti ho sentita quando hai detto ad Andrè che sia Joséphine che Marianne probabilmente sono incinte!"

Le parole pronunciate da mio padre mi lasciano atterrita, non ribatto.

Lui continua: "Sai che guaio che sarebbe, vero? … Noi siamo in missione, e tre donne incinte al seguito, sarebbe un bel problema!"  
"Ma Padre …"  
"Oscar, non era mia intenzione coinvolgerti nei miei discorsi, so che sei un soldato valoroso e che conservi ancora la tua agilità, ma dobbiamo essere realisti, a breve la tua condizione cambierà, sei una donna in attesa di un figlio, e tra non molto avrai bisogno di essere protetta da ogni eventualità! …. E se le tue sorelle fossero veramente incinte, sai quante complicazioni che avremmo? Senza contare che sono avanti con gli anni!Rischiamo di dover rallentare ulteriormente il viaggio, dobbiamo ancora attraversare le Alpi, e poi il ritorno…..non ti nascondo Oscar che sono molto preoccupato"  
Andrè, non dice nulla, mi guarda, guarda mio padre che continua imperterrito: "Che Dio non voglia, altrimenti, guai a quei due! Gli darei una di quelle lezioni che se lo ricorderebbero per tutta la vita!"

La preoccupazione di mio padre mi sbalordisce, dapprima mi guarda,ha uno sguardo strano, con me è più dolce del solito, poi la sua attenzione si sposta sul sentiero , da lontano li scrutiamo, eccoli, stanno arrivando, vedo mio padre avanzare verso di loro, noi lo distanziamo appena.

Da lontano, vediamo nostro padre avvicinarsi di qualche passo, è chiaro che ci sta aspettando con impazienza, Marianne timorosa mi dice: "Joséphine, guarda nostro padre .. ci viene incontro … Santo cielo, guarda che aria severa!"  
Louis, mi stringe la mano.  
"Sta tranquilla Marianne, parleremo noi con lui vero Charles?"  
"Si certo Louis, mi sembra il minimo …."  
Joséphine incalza: "Non è il caso di aver paura di nostro padre sorellina, dopo la sfuriata vedrai che gli passerà!"  
"Ne sei sicura Joséphine?"  
"Certo, tutto al più, sfiancherà i nostri mariti con gli allenamenti per impedirgli di giacere con noi, conosco bene mio padre!"

Mio padre arresta il passo, ci sta aspettando. Con lui ci sono nostra sorella Oscar e suo marito, evidentemente sono davvero preoccupati!

Appena siamo di fronte, mio padre guardandoci severamente, ci chiede: "Allora, qual è l'esito della visita?"  
Charles guarda Louis e dice: "Cognato sono il maggiore, lascia parlare me! ….

Siamo gli uni di fronte agli altri, mio suocero ci guarda severamente, il suo sguardo è freddo e tagliante, schiude le labbra, tuona: "Sto aspettando!"  
Avanzo di un passo, e dico: "Signore, diventerete nuovamente nonno di altri due nipoti …."  
"DANNAZIONE LO SAPEVO! … CHARLES, LOUIS SAPETE COSA SIGNIFICA QUESTO?"  
La mia Oscar si avvicina a suo padre e dice: "CalmateVi, questo non è il modo migliore di affrontare la situazione, non vorrete che tutti ascoltino la nostra conversazione?"  
Vedo mio padre fare un respiro profondo, guarda prima me, e poi i miei cognati, e continua: "Voi due, d'ora in avanti Vi impegnerete ad adoperare al meglio le armi, farò di Voi dei veri soldati! ….. E in quanto a Voi due figlie care, siete due incoscienti! … Marianne, invece di pensare al matrimonio di tuo figlia, ti lasci andare talmente tanto da concepire un altro figlio? …. E tu Joséphine, mi chiedo, quando diventerai più giudiziosa?! Sei già nonna di ben tre nipoti, e ti comporti ancora come una ragazzina!"  
Vedo mia sorella Joséphine mutare espressione, acciglia lo sguardo e con tono severo, ribatte: "Padre, anche se abbiamo in qualche modo esagerato, mi sembra eccessiva la Vostra reazione. E' vero, stiamo affrontando un lungo viaggio, ma non per questo dovete adirarVi in questo modo!"  
"Joséphine!"  
"Padre, ho l'impressione che ci stiate nascondendo qualcosa d'importante, a volte mi chiedo se davvero il nostro sia un semplice viaggio! .. In tutta sincerità, comincio a pensare che la nostra sia una spedizione militare! … Oscar, almeno tu dicci la verità!"  
Mia sorella mi mette in evidente difficoltà, mormoro appena: "Joséphine …."  
Mio padre interviene immediatamente: "Smettila di dire sciocchezze, tanto è inutile discutere ancora con te, quel che è fatto è fatto! Adesso non ci resta che affrontare la situazione, solo che adesso dovremmo badare a tre donne incinte! ..E per di più voi due non siete neppure più tanto giovani! Speriamo che non ci siano complicazioni… E Voi due miei amati generi, non osate tirarVi indietro dagli allenamenti, mi sono spiegato?"  
Charles con tono deciso risponde: "Signore, non mi tirerò indietro, se desiderate che diventi un soldato, allora lo diventerò!"  
Guardo Louis, e ribatto: "E tu figliolo, cosa mi dici?"  
"Signore, ritenetemi completamente a Vostra disposizione, in qualsiasi momento!"  
"Era ciò che volevo sentirVi dire! …. Adesso entriamo nella locanda, non voglio che il pranzo si freddi!"  
Vedo mio padre darci le spalle, e a passo marziale entra nella locanda, noi tutti gli siamo dietro.

Gerard, il cappellone ed io siamo seduti a tavola. Il Comandate, Andrè e il Generale sono ancora fuori, tardano, mi chiedo cosa stia succedendo! Sicuramente, sarà accaduto qualcosa di importante nella famiglia Jarjayes, meglio non proferire parola! .. Conosco il vecchio pazzo quando è nervoso, basta poco che se la prende immediatamente con me .. meglio tacere! … Eccola entrare, tutta la famiglia al completo, ciascuno prende il proprio posto … c'è silenzio …

Siamo seduti a tavola, faccio cenno all'oste di cominciare a servire il pranzo. Sono seduto a capo tavola, sono tutti davanti a me, scruto con severità ciascuno di loro, nessuno osa proferire parola, nemmeno quella sfrontata di mia figlia che continua a guardarmi con sospetto.

Abbiamo terminato il pranzo nell'assoluto silenzio, il garzone ci serve l'ultima portata, gli dico: "Ragazzo, oltre al dolce, devi servirci il miglior vino che la casa possa offrire!"  
"Sissignore, lo porto subito!"  
Guardo le facce sorprese delle mie figlie e dei loro mariti, rimangono in silenzio, li guardo e dico: "Partiremo domani all'alba, ci aspettano ben quattro giorni in tenda, la prossima destinazione sarà Briançons….. e lì ci fermeremo per altre due notti! …..purtroppo il percorso sarà disagevole, tutto in salita. La carrozza è molto carica, credo che dovremo usare anche i tre muli ed i cavalli di Oscar e Andrè."  
Vedo arrivare l'oste, ci porta in tavola il vino, mi guarda e dice: "Signore, il ragazzo mi ha detto che volete la miglior bottiglia che abbiamo, eccola qua, è la migliore in assoluto!"  
"Grazie! ….."  
L'oste si allontana soddisfatto, prendo la bottiglia, l'apro, verso il vino nei bicchieri, prima alle mie figlie, e poi a tutti gli altri. I loro sguardi sono puntati su di me, mi alzo con il bicchiere in mano, lo sollevo, e dico: "Brindo all'arrivo di altri due nipoti … Joséphine, Marianne, spero che anche Voi mi diate altri due maschi! ….. Auguri figlie mie!"  
Vedo Andrè sorridermi, solleviamo tutti i bicchieri, ciascuno di noi dice: "Auguri!"

E' pomeriggio, Gerard ed io siamo nella nostra stanza, indaffarati a preparare il bagaglio per la partenza.

"Ehi Alain, ecco svelato il misterioso atteggiamento del Generale! .. E così, la Contessa e la Marchesa sono in dolce attesa!"  
"Già! … Gerard, sono sicuro che il merito dell'arrivo di questi due pargoli è del bordello ih ih ih!"  
"Tu credi Alain?"  
"Certo che si amico mio! Basta fare un po' di conti. Certo che quegli affreschi hanno dato di volta al cervello a tutti noi ah ah ah .. Sai che ti dico Gerard? .. Se il Comandante non fosse stata già incinta, il vecchio avrebbe brindato a tre nipoti ! … Ah Gerard, amico mio! … Mentre tutti se la spassano, a noi non rimane che pensare alle nostre donne solo di notte, che sofferenza!"  
"Ah ah ah Come posso darti torto amico mio, quello che dici, è vero! .. Cosa possiamo fare, se non pazientare!"  
"Ah! … Che dolore che ho nell'anima, e non solo nell'anima Gerard, giuro che non ce la faccio più!"  
"Alain, non vorrei che stanotte ti avvinghiassi a me per errore ah ah ah!"  
"Sei un imbecille amico mio!"  
"Lo so, quando sei in astinenza non capisci più nulla, chi più di me ti conosce! Ah ah ah ah"

Un tocco alla porta.

"Zitti idiota, non hai sentito bussare?"  
"Non ho sentito nulla!"  
"Certo che no, non riesci a smettere di ridere!"

Ennesimo tocco.

"Sentito adesso?"  
"Chi sarà? Forse il Generale?"  
"Vado a vedere!"

Lascio il bagaglio, e mi appresto ad aprire la porta: davanti a me, ho due meravigliose visioni, sono le ragazze della casa, le stesse della sera precedente.

La bionda, mi accarezza il viso ed entrando mi dice: "Spero che prima di lasciare questo posto, abbiate cambiate idea! .. Vedrete Monsieur, non ve ne pentirete, passerete la notte più bella della Vostra vita!"  
La carezza della donna mi fa rabbrividire nuovamente, socchiudo appena gli occhi, sorrido, sento il suo profumo incontenibile, ancora la sua voce calda che mi dice: "Monsieur, so che siete un vero uomo, è la seconda volta che me lo dimostrate, cosa aspettate a farmi entrare nel vostro letto?! .. Su coraggio qualche passo più in là, e vi porto in paradiso!….. Non PreoccupateVi per il Vostro amico, qui con me, c'è l'altra ragazza! …..Io ho scelto Voi … so che mi farete impazzire di piacere …."  
Per un istante le parole della donna mi confondono, mi sento impazzire, credo di non capire più nulla, la tentazione è tale, da sentire scoppiare la testa, e non solo. Sento che si avvicina ancora di più, avverto il suo respiro, lo sguardo addosso, schiudo lentamente gli occhi, li spalanco, la guardo, sono confuso, non è il volto della mia Sabrina, ma di un'altra donna. La ragione mi riporta alla realtà, non posso fare a meno di pensare a mia moglie, alla donna che amo con tutto me stesso e che desidero con tutta l'anima, è lei che voglio, non un'altra! Con un tocco deciso e leggero, afferro la sua mano e con molta calma, le dico: "Vi ringrazio Madame, non vorrei sembrarVi scortese, ma davvero non posso!"  
La donna con sguardo ammiccante e sorriso malizioso ribatte: "Monsiuer, mi basta guardare i Vostri pantaloni .. Voi potete eccome, è solo che per una qualche ragione, non lo volete! … E va bene, me ne andrò via senza insistere ancora!"  
La rossa guarda Gerard e dice: "Almeno Voi Monsieur, non volete approfittare?! .. Forse siete anche Voi un uomo fedele?"  
Avvampo per le parole della donna, rispondo timidamente: "Purtroppo si Madame! .. Anch'io sono un uomo terribilmente fedele a mia moglie!"  
"Uhmm … Peccato! …E Va bene, come volete! … Amaramente, Vi lasciamo ad una … felice notte!"  
"Felice notte a voi .. Mesdames

Le due donne lasciano mestamente la nostra camera, chiudo con delicatezza la porta, guardo il mio amico e digrigno: "Santo cielo Gerard! … Ma hai visto? .. Io .. io …. Nooo! Non è possibile! … Ormai non ho più alcun dubbio: sono proprio fuori di testa! … Dicevo ad Andrè che non era normale, ed io adesso, cosa sono diventato? … Dio che sofferenza! Giuro che non ne posso più!"  
"Ah ah ah ah ah Alain, che ti prende? Tu sei semplicemente guarito dalla dipendenza femminile ah ah ah ah!"  
"Smettila di dire idiozie Gerard, ma quale guarito,io sono affetto da una malattia cronica, solamente mia moglie possiede l'unguento per medicare le mie dannate ferite! … Capito adesso a quale terribile sofferenza vengo sottoposto?!"  
"E allora perché non sei andato con quella donna, avanti spiegamelo?!"  
"E tu Gerard, perché non lo hai fatto?"  
"Che domanda?! Ma perché amo moltissimo la mia Alizée, come potrei tradirla! Se lo facessi, non riuscirei più a guardarla negli occhi! .. Se solo penso a quanto ha pianto per la mia partenza! …. Alain basta con questa vita, non ne posso più!"  
"A chi lo dici Gerard! .. Stasera stessa parlerò con il diavolo biondo, affinché mi dia un lavoro, uno qualsiasi, anche badare al suo cavallo!"  
"Ah ah ah Alain, al cavallo del Comandante ci pensa già il nostro Andrè ah ah ah!"  
"Ma si può sapere Gerard, cosa ti prende? Dici un'idiozia dietro l'altra! … Senti, a me poi basta rimanere a casa dalla mia adorata Sabrina, e con il mio bambino!"  
"A proposito di bambino Alain, hai sentito cosa ha detto il Generale durante il brindisi? Vuole che tutti i suoi nipoti siano dei maschi! Ih ih ih!"  
"Certo che l'ho sentito Gerard, sai che penso? E se invece arrivasse un intero esercito di nipotine? Ah ah ah ah I suoi piagnistei, da palazzo Jarjayes giungerebbero fino a Parigi ah ah ah ah!"  
"Ridi pure Alain, intanto da Andrè, si aspetta l'erede, e se così non fosse, gli ordinerebbe di rimettersi a lavoro immediatamente!"  
"Ah ah ah ah … Una volta tanto Gerard, hai detto il vero ah ah ah … E poi ad Andrè la cosa non dovrebbe affatto dispiacere, anzi, a lui si che è stata affidata una missione veramente piacevole ah ah ah ah!"

_**A spasso nel tempo: "In moto sul "Lungo mare del sole di Siponto"."**_  
_**"Generale Augustin Reynier François de Jarjayes, Terry e Aizram.**_

_**Terry:**_ "Ciao Nic, grazie per averci prestato la moto!"  
_**Nic:**_ "Ecco le chiavi, sta attenta Terry, non andare a sbattere ih ih ih!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Monsiuer Nic, perché sghignazzate? Forse dubitate che Vostra sorella possa mettersi alla guida del trabiccolo?"  
_**Nic:**_ "Ih ih .. No, no, è solo che ho ricordato un aneddoto di Terry, di un incidente, ma è meglio lasciare stare, vero sorella?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Emm … Nic, sta zitto per favore, non vorrei che il Generale e Aizram, si spaventassero."  
_**Nic:**_ "Tranquilla Terry, non racconterò nulla?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "No, un momento Nic, cos'è tutto questo mistero, cosa è successo a Terry, forse è andata a sbattere da qualche parte? Ha avuto un grave incidente?"  
_**Nic:**_ "No tranquillizzati Aizram, mia sorella, in tanti anni di patente non ha mai provocato un incidente, però sai, nella vita c'è sempre una prima volta, e quella prima volta …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Nic, se non sbaglio hai dei clienti che ti aspettano, perché non torni al tuo lavoro?"  
_**Nic:**_ "Si certo ho capito adesso vado, ma tu non pigiare sull'acceleratore, capito Terry?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si, adesso va, va, che ti aspettano!"  
_**Nic:**_ "Arrivederci Aizram, Generale!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Arrivederci Nic."  
_**Generale:**_ "Arrivederci, anzi, addio! Visto che a breve tornerò nel mio tempo."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, Generale, tenete! Indossate il casco."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry ….."  
_**Terry:**_ "Si, Aizram?!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Tuo fratello ha alluso ad un possibile incidente che tu avresti fatto …."  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma no, tranquilla, mio fratello ha sempre voglia di scherzare, io guido benissimo! … Su forza, io mi sono messa alla guida, adesso tocca a voi due salire!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Dove mi siedo?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Dietro di me Generale, Voi starete in mezzo!"  
_**Generale:"**_In mezzo a due Donzelle?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Perché Vi dispiace Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma no .. Però …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Però niente, su salite!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma vedete cosa mi tocca fare, adesso debbo andare in sella a uno strano mezzo del Vostro ancor più strano tempo! …. Ecco fatto, sono alle Vostre spalle Madame!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Benissimo Generale, adesso stringetevi a me!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Come stringerVi?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ci vuole tanto a capire? AbbracciateVi a me!"  
_**Generale:**_ "AbbracciarVi Madame?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Certo, se non volete cadere giù dalla moto! … Su forza Generale, che mio marito non è geloso ah ah ah! …. Aizram, cosa fai, su sbrigati! .. Sali in sella!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, ma perché non vai da sola con il Generale?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Non ci penso nemmeno, questa è una vacanza a tre, e in tre andremo con la moto! … Aizram … prego!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry … io salgo … ma tu promettimi che andrai piano!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Parola, adesso Sali .. io mi faccio un po' più avanti, Generale, stringeteVi a me ancora di più … ecco fatto! … Aizram, ci sei?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ssi .. Terry, ci sono …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Benissimo, stringiti al Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, potete aggrapparrVi a me! … Santo cielo che imbarazzo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma quale imbarazzo Generale, vedrete che ci divertiremo un mondo! …. Metto in moto ….. via .. si parte ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Vi pregooo …. Rallentate questo cavallo a due ruoteeeee!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, ma se andiamo appena a trenta Km orari, tacete e godeteVi la passeggiata! … AIZRAM .. TUTTO BENE LA DIETRO?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "TERRYYY TI PREGO VA PIANO CI SONO LE AUTOMOBILI, NON SORPASSARLEEEE!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ih ihih …. …. TRA POCO, PERCORREREMO IL LUNGO MARE, TENETEVI FORTEEEE!"  
_**Generale:**_ "AIUTOOOO! MADAMEEE ANDATE PIANOOOO!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "TERRY TI PREGOOOOO …."  
_**Terry:**_ "AIZRAM NON LAMENTARTI E GUARDA CHE MERAVIGLIA! …. Aspetta che rallento …. Guardate, è la fontana Piscitelli! ….

E lì alle spalle, comincia il porto turistico!

…..

Guarda Aizram, sono tutte barche lussuose, yacht."  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, volete dire che le persone facoltose, anziché possedere dei cavalli, acquistano delle barche?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Più o meno Generale! …. Su tenetevi forte che si riparte!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Vi prego, andate pianoooo ….. Santo cielo, quanto corre questo mezzo!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "TERRYYY NON ACCELLERAREEEE!"  
_**Terry:**_ "AIZRAM NON URLAREEEE AH AH AH AH!"

_**Aizram:**_ "TERRY SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE CI STAI PORTANDO CON LA MOTO?"  
_**Terry:**_ "A VEDERE IL TRAMONTO IN SPIAGGIA!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Che meraviglia Terry, guardare il tramonto! Il riflesso del sole nel mare è stupendo! …..Cosa c'è Generale, avete un'espressione strana!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, sono sbigottito, scandalizzato …"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Generale cosa avete visto di tanto strano?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Guardate quella donzella, è … nuda .. e anche quel Gentil uomo è senza veli, e fanno il bagno in mare! … Oh che irriverenti .. davanti a tutti senza ritegno!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih ih Generale, veramente non sono nudi, la ragazza indossa il bikini e il suo accompagnatore è in costume da bagno."  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, non scandalizzateVi, il loro abbigliamento è normale, dovreste vedere la mattina, quanta gente che popola le spiagge!"  
_**Generale:**_ "E tutti fanno uso di questo genere di abbigliamento?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si Generale, indistintamente."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry non c'è un maneggio? Sai mi piacerebbe andare a cavallo."  
_**Terry:**_ "Certo che si Aizram, non dista molto da qui, possiamo andarci anche adesso!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Davvero Terry, cosa aspettiamo, andiamoci!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Scusate Madamigella, ma cos'è il maneggio?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "E' un luogo dove è possibile affittare un cavallo"  
_**Generale:**_ "Allora è proprio vero, esistono ancora i cavalli nella vostra epoca!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah Ma Ve lo già detto! Certo che esistono, e per dimostrarlo, rimettiamoci in sella e andiamo! …. Aizram, Generale, su mettiamo il casco e via, si parteeeee! …. Generale, stringeteVi a me ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Che imbarazzo Madame! .. Madamigella, non posso che dirVi di stringerVi a me!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, attento a non farVi abbracciare troppo, non vorrei che al vostro ritorno, Madame Marguerite, Vi mandi a dormire nella camera degli ospiti ah ahahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame non ci pensate nemmeno a farmi anche questo! Dopo mesi di assenza da casa, voglio dormire con mia moglie, e poi devo provare il nuovo letto, ricordate?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Certo che lo ricordo, Voi non volete più dormire nel Vostro, per via di quello che ci ha fatto Joséphine ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "C'è poco da ridere Madame, quella svergognata, ha osato profanare il mio talamo nuziale. Mia figlia è senza ritegno, qualsiasi posto va bene, purché giaccia con quella povera vittima di Charles!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih ih Generale, ma non credete di esagerare?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Niente affatto Madamigella, io non esagero, sono quei due che sono due spudorati! Li ho sorpresi perfino nel convento! .. E per fortuna che non sono stati scoperti!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Generale si amano!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, se tutti si amassero in quel modo, non si capirebbe più nulla, e poi, come se non bastasse, a breve avranno un altro figlio! Ma dico, alla loro età!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, sono invece molto moderni per i tempi in cui vivete, sapete, nella nostra epoca, nessuno si scandalizza se due persone mature hanno un figlio!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, è evidente che tra voi e me ci sia un abisso, è inutile discuterne ancora. Preferisco andare al maneggio, magari è l'unica cosa che ci accomuna!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale ah ah ah!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Bene, e dopo questa breve parentesi, possiamo finalmente partire?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo Madame!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Su Generale, non siate timoroso e stringeteVi a me, non vorrei che cadeste con Aizram!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, Vi prego riportatemi nel mio tempo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Pazientate Generale, dobbiamo prima tornare a casa mia, avete forse scordato che ci sono delle missive da aprire?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che non l'ho scordato, ma non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa, nel mio tempo!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Concordo con Voi Generale!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Che esagerati Voi due! .. Su muoveteVi che stavolta si parte davvero!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, ti prego va pianooo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Tranquilla Aizram, fidati di me ah ah ah!"

_**Terry:**_ "Eccoci arrivati al maneggio, lasciamo la moto qui!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Come sempre scendo prima io Generale."

_**Istruttore:**_ "Buongiorno, posso esserVi utile?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Vorremmo andare a cavallo, è possibile averne tre?"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Certamente Signorina, ne sono rimasti cinque, sono puro sangue, e sono piuttosto docili! .. Ma ditemi, avete già cavalcato?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Vedete, il Signore è un cavaliere nato, lui ci va sin da piccolo, per quanto riguarda me, me la cavo piuttosto bene, e la mia amica, beh, lei mi diceva che ci è salita una sola volta, vero Terry?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Si, è così Aizram."  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Uhmm … dunque, venite con me! ….. Eccoli qua, vedo cosa consigliarvi, il più docile è …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Monsiuer, se non Vi offendete, voglio scegliere io il cavallo per me e per le donzelle!"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Signore, ma Voi siete francese!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si, vengo da Parigi."  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Che bella Parigi! .. Anche Voi Signorina siete forestiera, l'ho capito della pronuncia!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Si, sono di Collegno."  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Vicino Torino! Ci sono stato, bellissima città! …. Dunque, allora Signore, mi avete detto che desiderate scegliere Voi, ditemi quale volete?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ora vedo …. Uhm …. Questo mi sembra adatto a Voi Madame, e quest'altro a Voi Madamigella e per me invece va bene quello marrone!"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Ottima scelta Signore, si vede che ve ne intendete, però se mi permettete, alle Signore, consiglieri questi altri, sapete sono i più docili, alla Signorina che ha già una certa competenza io consiglierei quello nero, invece alla Signora l'altro, visto che non ha la ben minima esperienza!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma no state tranquillo, fidateVi di me! Madame, è una donna capacissima di andare su qualsiasi cavallo, vero?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Vero Generale, se la Vostra è una sfida, io l'accetto volentieri!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non voglio lanciarmi nessuna sfida, lo sapete, io per le mie adorate autrici, voglio solo il meglio!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Naturalmente Generale, tranquillo, almeno io andrò sul cavallo che avete scelto per me! .. E tu Aizram, quale prendi?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, anch'io accetto la provocazione del Generale, se lui ha voglia di divertirsi con noi, è sia! .. Vorrà dire che ci divertiremo tutti insieme appassionatamente ah ah ah!"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Bene Signori, se avete deciso, allora faccio sellare questi esemplari!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Monsieur!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Dite Generale, volete vendicarVi?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, è evidente che voglia vendicarsi, ma non importa, accetto la sfida Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Io vendicarmi di Voi? Dite a me donzelle?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Certo, a Voi Generale, sappiate che io non posseggo la Vostra certo la Vostra capacità e destrezza, ma state tranquillo che posso cavarmela egregiamente!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Su Madamigella, non è mia intenzione farVi del male, non Vi ho mica proposto di salire sulla …. Come si chiama? … Ah .. Si. Metropolitana! … E Voi Madame, non ho chiesto di salire sull'aereo o su di una moto!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Uhmm … Generale, vedrete che rimarrete deluso anche se non ci sono mai andata a cavallo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma come, non avete detto poc'anzi che ci siete andata?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Vero, ma tanti anni fa, quando ero ancora una ragazzina, ma non conta, adesso per me, è come se fosse davvero la prima volta!"

_**Istruttore:**_ "Signori, gli animali sono pronti, ma prima Vi invito a indossare questo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma .. cosa sarebbe? E' forse un .. casco per andare a galoppo?"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Esattamente Signore, per maggior sicurezza, noi lo consigliamo."  
_**Generale:**_ "Non ci penso nemmeno! … Io non ho bisogno di nulla! .. Però credo che alle donzelle sia consigliato, vero Monsieur? Ih ih ih .."  
_**Terry:**_ "Prendeteci pure in giro Generale, ma per quanto riguarda me, non lo voglio, preferisco senza, e tu Aizram?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Nemmeno io Terry, non ne ho bisogno!"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Bene, come desiderate! .. Adesso vi prendo la scaletta per salire!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Scaletta? Vi ringrazio, ma io salgo senza! .. Naturalmente prendetela per le donzelle, non credo che riescano a salici, senza l'aiuto della scala ih ih !"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Colpito Generale, Vi state divertendo vero? Ma ricordateVi ride bene chi ride ultimo."  
_**Generale:**_ "Sarà Madamigella, intanto sono io a ridere adesso! ….. Vedete, io sono su, solamente infilando il piede nella staffa! … Adesso spetto Voi! … Monsieur, portate la scaletta alle donzelle!"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Sissignore! … Eccola qua! ….. Prego Signorina, salite per prima!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie! …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih ….."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa avete da ridere Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Nulla.. nulla! Ih ih ih"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Signorina, lei che è andata a cavallo altre volte, saprà come fare per portarlo al passo."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo, ma desidero che mi diate il frustino!"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Un attimo che lo prendo."  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, noto con piacere che siete allegro!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Non lo posso negare Madamigella! .. Anche il frustino ih ih ih! … Tra non molto toccherà a Voi Madame, vedremo come Ve la caverete!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Come Volete che me la cavi?.. Benissimo naturalmente!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …."

_**Istruttore:**_ "Signorina, ecco a Voi il frustino! ….. Adesso Signora, tocca a Voi, afferrate le briglie e salite!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Così?"  
_**Istruttore:**_ "Ecco così … brava … ecco a voi il frustino Signora!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Frustino?, Io non frusto gli animali, e poi non saprei come adoperarlo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, siete davvero irritante!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Sapete, mi ricordate Alain!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? Sassoin? .. Ma nemmeno per sogno! .. Sassoin ed io non abbiamo nulla in comune!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Voi dite Generale? Io invece credo che Voi gli siate affezionato!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Su su Donzelle, meno chiacchiere, andiamo!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Un momento Generale, l'istruttore, deve ancora spiegare a Terry, come portare il cavallo al passo."  
_**Terry:**_ "Tranquilla Aizram, ho già capito tutto! .. Mi basta guardare il Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sicura Madame?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Sicurissima!"

_**Istruttore:**_ "Bene Signori, non mi resta che augurarvi una buona passeggiata!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ehi Aizram, adesso che il Generale si è allontanato, dimmi, come si fa per farlo partire?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, devi fare così con le gambe, un colpo di talloni, il cavallo parte, stringi con i polpacci, ed il cavallo cambia andatura: passo, trotto, galoppo."  
_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Aizram. Adesso faccio vedere io al caro Generale se ha ancora voglia di scherzare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, cosa fate ancora, su sbrigateVi, abbiamo solo un'ora a disposizione, di questo passo, facciamo prima a rimanere qui! Ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Aspetta Generale dispettoso, ti faccio vedere io! …. Altro che venti orari con la moto!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi Terry, che cosa stai dicendo? .. Non vorrai spingere la moto come una forsennata?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Se continua a prendermi in giro, giuro che gliele faccio vedere io le montagne russe, altro che la metro!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, non scherzare, ricordati che dietro ci sono anch'io!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Tranquilla Aizram, a costo di legarti al sedile per non perderti, ma io gliela farò pagare!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, ma è possibile che ci debba andare sempre io di mezzo?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Calmati, non ti agitare Aizram, e aiutami a far partire questo ….. trabiccolo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Madame, avete forse dimenticato di mettere il carburante al quadrupede?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, ridete pure, tanto riderò io alla fine!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa avete Madame? Forse non siete più ironica?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Dai Terry, hai visto? Il cavallo ubbidisce al tuo comando, continua così!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Aizram!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Non voglio che mi ringrazi, ma ricordati che voglio tornare a casa mia sana e salva."  
_**Terry:**_ "Contaci! .. Ma al Generalone darò una bella lezione, così almeno impara a non prendermi più in giro!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, ascolta non voglio che il Generale mi senta. Tu non salire sulla moto, aspettami qui, ti vengo a prendere tra quindici minuti al massimo."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa hai intenzione di fare Terry?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Di vendicarmi, è ovvio!"

_**Terry:**_ "Avanti Generale, indossate il casco che si parte"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ecco fatto Madame, io sono pronto!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Su presto salite, che dobbiamo tornare a casa mia, ci aspettano le recensioni da rispondere! … Su abbracciateVi a me, mi raccomando, stretto molto stretto!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, il tono della Vostra voce non mi piace affatto."  
_**Terry:**_ "Piace a me e tanto basta! .. Allora siete pronto?"  
_**Generale:**_ "No un momento, Madamigella non è ancora salitaaaaaaaaa … ODDIO MADAMEEE SIETE PER CASO IMPAZZITA DAVVEROOOOO! … FERMATEVI VI PREGOOOOO! MARGUERITE! SONO FINITO NELLE MANI DI UNA SQUILIBRATA AIUTOOOOOO

_**Terry:**_ "BELLO IL LUNGOMARE DEL SOLE, VERO GENERALE? AH AH AH AH!"  
_**Generale:**_ "PAZZA, VOI SIETE UNA PAZZA!"  
_**Terry:**_ "LO SO GENERALE, ALTRIMENTI NON AVREI ACCETTATO LA PROPOSTA DELLA MIA AMICA!"  
_**Generale:**_ "SI Può SAPERE DI QUALE PROPOSTA STATE PARLANDO?"  
_**Terry:**_ "QUELLA DI CREARE UN MOSTRO COME VOI AH AH AH AH … A DIRLA TUTTA GENERALE, LE SARO' RICONOSCENTE PER TUTTA LA VITA AH AH AH .. E ADESSO STRINGETEMI DI Più CHE SI VOLAAAAA!"  
_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEEEE AIUTOOOOO!"

_**A casa di Terry**_

_**Generale:**_ "Non ce dubbio, Voi siete pazza .. pazza!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah … Cosa c'è, forse non Vi è piaciuto il giro in moto? Generale, avete notato che il cavallo a due ruote era pieno zeppo di carburante?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Vi prego, non sopporto la Vostra ironia!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah Aizram, lo hai sentito?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Certo che l'ho sentito! .. Generale, è meglio che Voi beviate un buon bicchiere d'acqua fresca, così almeno Vi passa lo spavento!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, impossibile che io possa dimenticare una cosa simile, è stato peggio dell'aereo, per lo meno lì ero al chiuso, ma su quella maledetta moto è stato peggio! …. Accidenti che acqua fresca, ma dico da quale pozzo l'avete attinta?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Da un pozzo moderno che si chiama frigorifero!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Non voglio nemmeno che mi spiegate cosa sia, tanto già lo immagino, è un'altra diavoleria del vostro strano tempo."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Infatti Generale, un'altra meravigliosa invenzione che ha fatto il nostro progresso! E adesso cambiamo discorso ….. Ecco qua … leggete la vostra corrispondenza!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh Benedetto Signore, ho l'animo ancora in subbuglio e Voi mi parlate di corrispondenza?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Certo dovete farlo, se Volete tornare quanto prima nel Vostro tempo."  
_**Generale:**_ "Date qua Madamigella, rispondo immediatamente alle Donzelle! … NO questa no! Sono troppo agitato per leggere adesso la missiva della rinsecchita, datemene un'altra."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Vi va bene quella di Madame Tetide?!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Benissimo, una qualsiasi, purché che non sia della gattaccia! …. Ah ah ah ah ….."  
_**Aizram:**_ "E adesso cosa avete Generale, perché ridete in questo modo?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, forse è lo shock della corsa in moto! … Generale, Vi sentite bene?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ah ah ah ah Donzelle … certo che sto bene, è solo che Madame Tetide, con la sua lettera mi ha ricordato quello che è successo alla taverna con quelle due dame ah ah ah!"  
_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah …"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Già, Alain per poco non ci rimaneva secco ah ah ah … Povero! Però Terry quanti dispetti che facciamo ad Alain, e poi stasera, lo abbiamo messo di nuovo alla prova poveraccio ih ih!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, continuate così, le malefatte, riversatele su Sassoin, sul capellone ….. a proposito, al Maggiore non avete architettato nulla? Che strano!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, Vi pare poco che stia soffrendo per Oscar?"  
_**Generale:**_ "No, certo che no, però una bella scivolata ci starebbe, visto che ha osato sognare nuda mia figlia!"  
_**Aizram e Terry:"**_Ah ah ah ….."  
_**Generale:**_ "Comunque Madame Tetide, veniamo a noi, Voi mi avete scritto che non mi riconoscete più perché ho preso in giro Sassoin. Ma no! Io non l'ho deriso, solo che vederlo così … così .. si insomma mi avete capito, mi ha divertito non poco ah ah ah!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, e Voi che eravate nella stessa situazione?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, a me non ha impressionato più di tanto, dimenticate che ho preso parte a svariate missioni, e mi sono capitate tante volte questo genere di situazioni, che non mi scalfiscono più! Invece a Sassoin .. ih ih ih lui deve farsi ancora le ossa ah ah ah ! ….. Madame Tetide voglio concludere dicendoVi che per me è sempre un piacere interloquire con Voi, magari Vi aspetto nel mio tempo."  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, questa è di Lucciola, prego!"  
_**Generale:**_ " …. Umm….."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola, mi lusinga … che io e gli altri siamo uomini ammirevoli, perché nessuno di noi ha avuto intenzione di tradire le nostre donne! …. Madame, è inimmaginabile per me giacere con una donna che non sia la mia amata Marguerite. L'amo troppo per guardare altrove, e poi, in tutta onestà, nessun'altra donna potrebbe sopportare il mio caratteraccio, quindi è meglio che me la tenga stretta! .. Non Vi pare? .. Madame Lucciola aspetto anche Voi nel prossimo siparietto, a presto! … Questa invece è di Madame Lupen … Ih ih ih …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, ma stasera non fate altro che ridere, cosa ha scritto Lupen?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete che mi dica Madame, anche lei mi lusinga! …. Madame Lupen dice che possiedo un certo fascino nonostante che sia nonno! .. Ma dico, se quella svergognata di mia figlia Joséphine, può ancora diventare madre, figurarsi io se non posso ancora ammaliare le donne! … Comunque, ribadisco ancora una volta: a me interessa solamente la mia Marguerite, anzi, sapete cosa Vi dico? Non vedo l'ora di inaugurare il nuovo letto con lei! …. Per quanto riguarda la moto, Vi prego Madame, è meglio per tutti non ricordare! Quella indiavolata di Madame Terry, me ne ha fatta un'altra delle sue. Voi non potete nemmeno immaginare a quale velocità ha portato il veicolo! Se ci ripenso, rischio di avere un malessere al cuore. Meglio di no! .. Come dice la rinsecchita, devo tramutarmi in Hylander, voglio conoscere i miei quattro nipoti! :: Autrici, Vi invito caldamente a darmi l'erede, se poi alle altre tre figlie volete donare delle femmine, fate pure, l'importante è che mi diate il mio François, ho reso l'idea?"  
_**Terry e Aizram:**_" "Certo che si Generale! Ah ah ah ah"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupin, quando ascolto questa diabolica risata, non posso che tremare di paura! - Meglio che non ci pensi, apro la prossima missiva! …. E' quella della Contessa, dunque …. Uhm …."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa avete Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, la Contessa è rammaricata per la mia persona, dice che la sgangherata combriccola che Voi Autrici malefiche mi avete affiancato, mi sta facendo perdere il senno! … Come darVi torto Contessa!.. Le mie figlie, me ne combinano una dopo l'altra, non avrei mai pensato che i mariti che ho scelto per loro, fossero più squinternati di loro, pensate quei due, hanno proliferato in missione! .. Ma dico ma che razza di uomini sono?! .. Perdere il senno per quattro affreschi! … Donzelle, questa è tutta colpa Vostra!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Generale cosa dite? .. Non è certo colpa nostra se la Vostra combriccola è così assatanata!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella prego, siete state voi due a mandarci nel bordello!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Un momento, nel bordello vi ha mandato Terry!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ehi Aizram, è vero, ma ti ricordo che gli affreschi sono una tua idea!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, è inutile che Vi addebitiate la colpa, tanto il danno l'avete fatto, e che danno!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma lo senti Terry? Nemmeno se avessimo detto noi ai suoi generi di perdere la testa!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Già, Aizram, come sempre, ci accusa di tutto! … Generale, non è giusto che diate la colpa di tutto sempre a noi due, se i vostri generi sono fuori di testa che colpa abbiamo io e Aizram?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, è inutile che ci dilunghiamo, tanto non serve a nulla! .. Mi raccomando che siano tutti maschi, basta con tutte queste femmine!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ancora con questa storia?! Ma su leggete avanti!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete che legga! Tanto la Contessa Swimmila è stata contagiata dalla Vostra ironia!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Non capisco, cosa vogliate dire?"  
_**Generale:**_ "La Contessa dice che Joséphine sarebbe capace di resuscitare Charles, anche in punto di morte!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E non è così Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si Madame, ma io cosa posso farci se mia figlia è tale e quale a mio zio? Nulla!"  
_**Aizram e Terry:**_"Ih ih ih …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ridete pure Donzelle, tanto il problema è mio, non Vostro! … Meglio che legga la prossima! … Madame, tra le mie missive, per sbaglio c'è finita questa, prendete è Vostra!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Mia? Chi me la manda?"  
_**Generale:**_ "L'altra arpia, la Vostra complice!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Aizram? .. Aizram, perché mi hai scritto?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Beh ecco vedi … io … speravo di convincerti, affinché non mi portassi in moto e così … ti ho scritto!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Bah! Quante storie, per un giro in moto!"  
_**Generale:**_ "E no Madame! … Quale giro in moto, la Vostra è stata una folle corsa, per poco non mi rompevo l'osso del collo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, Vi rammento, che anch'io ero con Voi, ed io certo non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciarci le penne."  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma in che modo parlate Madame, nemmeno se foste una gallina! … Comunque, meglio che non ci pensi più, altrimenti mi sento male!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale, se avete bisogno della poltrona col buco, prego da questa parte!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, siete davvero impossibile! .. Mi domando come facciano i Vostri figli, e Vostro marito, a sopportarVi."  
_**Terry:**_ "Glielo chiederete personalmente stasera, visto che ceneremo tutti insieme!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Povero me!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Su su quante storie, leggete l'ultima, Vi è rimasta quella di Australia!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Nooo! La donzella più squinternata che io conosca!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, non è possibile che debba brontolare su tutto, mi chiedo come abbiamo potuto creare un simile personaggio?!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Bah! .. Terry, noi volevamo scrivere qualcosa di divertente su Andrè e Oscar, invece li Generale è diventato il vero protagonista, come sia potuto accadere non ci è dato saperlo, pazienza, adesso non ci resta che sopportarlo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Prego Madamigella, sono io che sopporto Voi due!"  
_**Terry e Terry:**_"Ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ridete …. Forse è meglio, intanto io leggo ….. ecco …. Però …. Ih ih ih"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa avete da ridere Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Australia, questa vola non prende in giro solo me, ma anche Voi ah ah ah!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Co Cosa? Ma dico … Australia tu? Sappi che ci meravigliamo di te! .. Vero Terry?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Verissimo Aizram! .. Avanti Generale, leggete!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Subito Madame! ….. Ah ah ah ah ….. Dice ah ah ah Dice che siete poco coraggiose ah ah ah ah … veramente ha incluso anche me, però io c'entro fino ad un certo punto, perché mi consolo in quanto non appartengo al Vostro tempo ah ah ah …. Ma Voi … ah ah ah ….!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, invece di ridere, leggete cosa ha scritto, almeno possiamo capire anche noi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Agli ordini madamigella ah ah ah .. Ascoltate dice: Mamma mia .. avete paura della Metropolitana. Dell'aereo, della moto? Della Vostra ombra no? ….. Ah ah ah …. Che donzella Australia ah ah ah"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, credo che Tetide abbia ragione! .. Comincio a non riconoscere più la nostra creatura!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Chi? Il mostro di Frankestain?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "No! .. il nostro "Mostro!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih .. Non capisco cosa stiate dicendo Voi due, ma sicuramente nulla di carino, comunque, non mi importa mi ritengo soddisfatto che la gattaccia, abbia una volta tanto, coinvolto anche Voi ah ah ah! …. Continuo a leggere ah ahah!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Meglio Generale, e sbrigateVi che devo preparare la cena!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … si si certo ih ihih …. OPS!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è non ridete più?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no! Lo sapevo!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Sapevate cosa?  
_**Generale:**_ La Donzella continua a prendersi gioco di me!"  
_**Terry:**_ "In che senso Generale?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ascoltate …. E' mai possibile che il vecchio pazzo continui con sta rottura di Francois? Uff che palle!" … SENTITO, SENTITO? A UN GENERALE RIVOLGERSI IN QUESTO MODO?!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Calmatevi Generale, altrimenti sarò costretta a chiamare il 118!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Co come? Cosa significa questo numero?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Vedete il …"  
_**Generale:**_ "No, non voglio nemmeno che mi spiegate altre diavolerie del Vostro tempo! … Donzella rinsecchita, Voi certo non potete capire, e quindi Vi invito ad evitare di parlare in questo modo! … Ma dico .. che linguaggio osceno! … O Signore non ce la faccio più! … Madame forse è meglio che richiuda la missiva, altrimenti, potrebbe venirmi un malore!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Meglio Generale, date a me! .. Adesso ripongo la Vostra corrispondenza …."  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Vi prego, datemi un altro bicchiere d'acqua, se non Vi dispiace, attingetela dallo stesso pozzo di prima!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah certo Generale, dallo stesso pozzo! … Aizram tieni, pensaci tu, io mi occupo della cena!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa prepari per stasera?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Seppie ripiene con i troccoli!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "No ti prego Terry, non mi piacciono!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma come dici davvero?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Si Terry, abbi pietà di me, non continuare a torturarmi!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah Aizram, non credi di esagerare?"  
_**Aizram: **_"No, niente affatto Terry, non mi piacciono, qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non quella cibaria!"  
_**Terry:**_ "E va bene Aizram, vuol dire che a te preparerò un altro piatto, ma il Generale dovrà assaporare questa pietanza buonissima!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Povero Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, siete disgustata, sicuramente, sarà un'altra stravaganza di Madame, ormai da lei mi aspetto di tutto, non posso fare altro che sottomettermi al suo volere …"  
_**Terry:**_ "Finalmente l'avete capito Generale ih ih ih!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, che strana espressione che avete, Vi sentite male?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, è che … solo … al pensiero delle seppie ….."  
_**Generale:**_ "Su coraggio Madamigella, fateVi coraggio, e Vi prego sostenetemi in questo ennesimo momento difficile della mia miserabile vita al Vostro cospetto!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah Generale, siete davvero simpatico!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, moglie mia! … Sapessi quanto mi manchi! … Conto le ore che mi separano da te! … Con queste due streghe, la mia vita è stata stravolta. Mi aspetta un 'ultima prova: quella di sopravvivere alla cucina di Madame Terry!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Esagerato!"


	98. Chapter 98

**L'assalto **

"Charlotte, proviamo alla stanza sei .."

"Georgine, in quella stanza alloggia il più anziano della compagnia, possiamo provarci, magari si è intimidito davanti ai suoi amici, ma adesso che è solo ci ripensa!"

"Ti sbagli Charlotte, non è solo in camera, con lui alloggia un bel ragazzone .. vedessi….. è alto, ha dei capelli! Uhm… farebbe invidia a qualsiasi donna! .. E poi è così distinto, secondo me è pieno di soldi, io voglio provarci con lui, magari stasera mi va alla grande."

"Georgine, ma quando lo hai visto?"

"Veramente più che vederlo, l'ho intravisto quando è entrato il garzone che gli ha portato la cena."

"Capito, allora ci proviamo, magari quei due hanno voglia di divertirsi."

"Tentar non costa nulla, proviamoci!"

"Victor, hai cenato?"

"Sissignore!"

"Ti vedo stanco, su figliolo che sei ancora un ragazzo, non dovresti essere tanto svogliato! … Perché non ti fai un giro?"

"Per andare dove Signore?! .. No, meglio di no, voglio riposare, sono stanco!"

"Stanco? Stanco alla tua età? Su dai ragazzo, va a divertirti .. magari …. Senti Victor, perché non ti cerchi un po' di compagnia?"

"Ma Generale, cosa dite?"

"Beh, cosa ci sarebbe di male! .. Sei un uomo libero, liberissimo! … Non vedo perché tu debba castigarti in questo modo!"

"Generale, ma … cosa dite? Almeno in questo momento, non ho bisogno di alcun genere di compagnia. Sto bene da solo!"

"Ragazzo, non dirmi che non senti il bisogno di scaldarti il cuore, sinceramente non ci credo!"

"Credeteci invece! … Voi, Generale, credete davvero che dopo ci si senta meglio?Sapete, io ho avuto parecchie frequentazioni in questi anni a Versailles, e questo non è certo un mistero, ma da quando ho capito di amare…..beh, nulla mi appaga, mi soddisfa…..credetemi! E' una sola, la donna che vorrei onorare, ma mi è assolutamente preclusa. Lo so, e non farò mai nulla di irriguardoso nei suoi confronti, ma non chiedetemi di avere altre frequentazioni, non ci riuscirei. Rispettate il mio dolore."

Le parole di Girodelle, mi spiazzano, non so cosa rispondergli. Per fortuna che bussano alla porta.

Un tocco alla porta.

"Generale, hanno bussato, scusatemi,vado ad aprire!."

E spero che così il Generale non torni sull'argomento.

Mi appresto ad aprire, mi trovo di fronte due donne, capisco che lavorano per la casa, sussurro: "Non ho bisogno di nulla grazie! .. Potete andare!"

La rossa incalza: "Ma no Monsieur, possibile che non abbiate bisogno di ….. me?"

"Assolutamente Madame, non offedenteVi, ma vi prego di andare via!"

Sento il Generale che dice: "Un momento Victor, non si trattano così le dame! …. Prego Mesdames, entrate!"

"Ma come Generale, sentite il bisogno di intrattenerVi?"

"Io? Certo che no! Sono un uomo impegnato, lo sai!"

"E allora, non vedo perché far accomodare le Mesdames, nemmeno io sono interessato!"

"Su Victor, perché non ti svaghi un poco figliolo, vedo che ne hai bisogno!"

"Ma Generale, cosa dite?"

La rossa incalza: "Monsieur, date ascolto a Vostro padre, vedrete che vi farò dimenticare le pene d'amore che Vi portate nel cuore! .. su avanti, venite con me!"

"Pene d'amore? Ma cosa dite Madame? Io non sto soffrendo per nessuna donna!"

"Dite? Allora perché indugiate ancora? Si può sapere cosa aspettate, vi prometto che Vi renderò felice!"

Vado alla porta, e con un gesto della mano le invito a lasciare la stanza, e con tono severo dico: "Prego andate!"

E' evidente che Victor non sta bene per niente, sta soffrendo per mia figlia, devo aiutarlo! …. Sono convinto che una bella notte di svago non potrà che giovargli, magari ritroverà il sorriso! Certo, non voglio che si innamori di una di queste signorine, ma un po' di sana attività fisica, senza impegno, lo aiuterà a rilassarsi e vedere il mondo meno grigio…..

Gli sorrido, avanzo verso lui e dico: "No aspetta Victor, cosa fai, la ragazza ha ragione: chiodo scaccia chiodo, su vai, rimani con la Signorina… magari fino alla partenza. Vedrai che ti passerà tutto il malumore!"

"Ma Signore cosa dite?"

"Victor, se tuo padre sapesse quello che ti sta accadendo, ti consiglierebbe di andare!"

"Generale, volete capire che non mi interessa?"

"Magari non ti va la rossa, ma forse la bionda ti piace di più ….."

Le parole del Generale mi stupiscono … sono confuso, stordito. Guardo la donna, è molto bella, e poi quei capelli biondi … mi ricordano lei …. Il mio Comandante! …. Si .. forse …. Il Generale ha ragione, magari poi mi sentirò meglio! … Ho deciso, questa notte voglio perdermi in lei, almeno mi illuderò di stare con Oscar.

Le parole vengono fuori senza alcun ritegno, guardo la bionda e dico: "Madame, volete farmi compagnia?"

"Sono qui apposta Monsieur! … Prego, venite con me ..andiamo nella mia stanza."

Mi lascio guidare dal suono della sua voce, sono come incantato, mi inebrio, guardo la chioma bionda e mi lascio andare.

Sono soddisfatto, Girodelle lascia la stanza senza proferire parola, rimango solo con l'altra dama, che avanza verso di meleggera, con uno sguardo dolce, con un gesto sensuale mi accarezza il viso,sento il suo profumo, sa di talco, di buono… mi fa indietreggiare fino al letto, sento un brivido lungo la schiena, e gocce di sudore, fredde, scendono dalle tempie…mi slaccio la camicia, mi manca il fiato….la guardo….la vedo slacciarsi il corsetto, la sua voce dolce, vellutata, è un soffio caldo sulla mia pelle: "Sono tutta Vostra Monsieur, prendetemi!"

I gesti, le parole, le movenze, il profumo della donna mi fanno avvampare, mai avrei pensato che una donna che non è la mia Marguerite mi emozionasse tanto, comincio a balbettare: " Su .. Su … Ma .. Madame .. io .. non …." Mi sento tremare, non riesco a reagire, sono come ipnotizzato da questa splendida donna!

"Potete Monsieur … Ne sono sicura! … Su, sono tutta Vostra …"

"Si sicurissimo Ma … Madame …."

"Capisco Monsieur, ma il vostro essere uomo tradisce le Vostre parole ….. su …lo so che volete avermi, venite con me, lasciateVi andare!"

La donna è molto abile, comincia ad accarezzarmi il collo, il petto … un tocco delicato ma deciso.Sento le sue dita slacciare ad uno ad uno i bottoni della camicia, sfiora la mia pelle, leggera, ad ogni tocco un brivido ed una goccia di sudore a percorrermi la schiena. Le sue mani scendono sui fianchi, non c'è dubbio è molto abile, anche se tento di controllarmi, tremo … le sue mani continuano a scendere, la donna mi tenta …. Mi sento vibrare, la donna avanza ancora, mi abbraccia, sento le sue labbra baciare il collo, il suo profumo mi inebria, mi stordisce ….. Santo cielo, ma cosa mi sta succedendo? Ho l'affanno mi sento smarrito, perso in questo caldo abbraccio, morbido, dolce, ma lei…lei….non è….… Un nome nella mia testa: Marguerite! ….. Torno in me, mi allontano bruscamente, spalanco la porta, e con tono tremante, le dico: "Madame prego, lasciate la mia camera!"

Scrollo la testa, come a voler scacciare questi pensieri….devo riprendere il controllo di me…..devo, per la mia amata Marguerite.

"Ma come Monsieur, volete mandarmi via sul più bello? Non ci posso credere!"

"E invece credeteci Madame, non ho bisogno di compagnia!"

La donna avanza, insiste: "E invece si che ne avete bisogno! … Basta guardarvi! .. Voi mi ricordate il Vostro amico …. quel ragazzo tanto vigoroso quanto virtuoso! .. Potrei capire lui, magari ha una moglie giovane e bella, ma voi?! … Su Monsieur, non fateVi pregare!"

Le parole della donna mi irritano, con un gesto deciso e con tono autoritario, le dico: "Madame, lasciate immediatamente la mia stanza!"

"Uff.. E va bene, come volete!... Però sono sicura, che non farete sogni tranquilli, visto che ho lasciato in Voi .. un segno ah ah ah!"

La donna lascia lentamente la mia camera, in una scia di profumo, e senza rendermene conto, chiudo con irruenza la porta, nervosamente raggiungo il letto, mi getto sopra come un disperato, e dico a gran voce: "Margueriteeee … mi manchi da morire! … Accidenti a te Sassoin, mi hai contagiato! … Dannazione, meglio che mi vada a fare un bagno … magari freddo!"

"Accidenti al vecchio! ..Possibile che a quell'età si lasci prendere ancora dalla fedeltà? … Un momento … ci sono altri ospiti con lui, e se provassi con quel bellissimo moro? Quello che divide la camera con il biondino effemminato? Ma si, ora ci provo!"

"Andrè …"

"Cosa c'è Oscar?"

"Andrè, hai visto la spazzola?"

"Si, l'ho usata io, è nella toilette, aspetta che te la vado a prendere!"

"Grazie Andrè!"

Un tocco.

"Oscar, hanno bussato!"

"Ci penso io!"

Apro la porta e rimango basita, è evidenteche davanti a me c'è una donna della casa!

Con tono deciso dico: "Cosa desiderate Madame?"

"Vedete .. io offro compagnia …."

"Non ho bisogno di alcuna compagnia, prego potete andare!"

"Magari Voi no, Monsieur, ma il Vostro amico si!"

Le parole della donna mi irritano, e con fermezza rispondo: "Il mio amico non ha bisogno della compagnia di nessuno, e adesso andate!"

"Non Vi adirate Monsieur, lasciate che me lo dica lui."

"Ve lo dico io, è la stessa cosa! .. Via, fuori di qui!"

"Che modi! Ma dico, possibile che non conosciate le buone maniere?"

Tento di chiudere la porta, ma la donna con la mano la blocca, mi dice: "Voglio che me lo dica il moro, altrimenti non me ne vado!"

"Voi allora siete ottusa? Vi ho detto di andarvene!"

Sto iniziando a perdere la pazienza, se questa non esce immediatamente dalla stanza, prendo la spada e la caccio in malo modo! È mai possibile che non si possa restare in pace? A mio marito ci penso io! Solo io!

Esco dalla toilette con la spazzola in mano, e dico: "Oscar, si può sapere cosa succede?"

Vedo la donna entrare prepotentemente in camera, andare incontro ad Andrè, dice: "Monsieur, il vostro amico, è un tantino irascibile …"

"Come .. ma .. non capisco, cosa sta succedendo?"

"Andrè, questa donna …."

"Monsieur, se non Vi dispiace lasciate parlare me!"

"Madame, ho capito cosa volete dire, o meglio cosa volete offrirmi, ma Vi assicuro che non sono interessato alle vostre attenzioni!"

Vedo la donna avanzare verso il mio Andrè, dice: "Me siete sicuro Monsieur? Non temete, non Vi mangio mica!"

La donna sorride, ammiccando. Si impettisce, per meglio mettere in evidenza ciò che ha da offrire…se Andrè non la caccia, ci penserò io…..e poi caccerò anche lui! Nessuna deve toccare il mio Andrè!

La donna avanza ancora verso il mio Andrè, continua dirgli: "Voi mi piacete, siete davvero bellissimo! …. Desidero passare la notte con Voi … lascio stabilire a Voi la cifra, una qualsiasi, anche simbolica, l'importante è che mi facciate felice!"

Non è possibile! .. Questa donna è tanto sfrontata? Adesso le faccio vedere io!

La donna gli è di fronte, tenta di accarezzarlo, sono gelosa, gelosissima, mi avvicino immediatamente, ma vedo Andrè fermarle la mano, mi guarda, e poi le dice; "Madame, Vi ringrazio, Vi ho già detto che non ho bisogno di nulla!"

"Su Monsieur, non è possibile che non abbiate voglia di ….."

Sento lo sguardo addosso di mia moglie, la conosco, se non metto immediatamente al suo posto questa donna, nella locanda scoppierà uno scandalo.

Con un gesto e tono deciso, l'accompagno alla porta e le dico: "Madame prego accomodateVi nel corridoio!"

"Ah ah .. Accidenti! .. Ma è mai possibile che questa sera non si riesca a lavorare?... E va bene Monsieur, tolgo il disturbo!"

Sono furiosa! … Vedo la donna lasciare la nostra camera, mi precipito alla porta, e la chiudo immediatamente a chiave.

Mi volto verso di lui, lo guardo, lo vedo sorridere, ribatte: "Oscar, hai dato la chiave con una tale rabbia che per poco non la spezzavi dentro la serratura! Ih ih .. Ma lo sai che poi saremmo rimasti bloccati dentro?!"

"Andrè smettila! Tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare, ma io no! Sappi che sono davvero arrabbiata!"

"Sai che non l'avevo capito?"

"Andrè, ancora una parola ed io ….."

Mi avvicino lentamente a mia moglie, sorrido, e abbracciandola le dico: "Cosa ti prende? E' mai possibile che tu sia tanto gelosa?"

"Certo che si, ma hai visto quella?"

"Certo che l'ho vista, mi ha perfino accarezzato! Il viso …"

"Andrè, ancora una parola e giuro che .."

"Mi sfidi a duello o cosa?"

Le parole di Andrè mi infastidiscono, dento di divincolarmi, ma lui è più forte dime! Mi stringe, e con sguardo birichino continua stuzzicarmi: "Madame Grandièr, se Voi indossaste le gonne, tutto questo non accadrebbe. Le donne starebbero lontane da Vostro marito!"

"Andrè io … oh smettila, e vedi di non stringermi!"

"Io non ti stringo, ti abbraccio! … Su dammi un bacio."

"Non ci penso nemmeno, così impari a prendermi in giro!"

"E invece voglio un bacio, tenero e dolce, come sai darmeli tu!"

"No Andrè, sono troppo arrabbiata! .. Tutto al più potrei morderti, e avvelenarti!"

"Che esagerazione! Ma dico, infondo quella donna voleva semplicemente lavorare Oscar!"

"Bada Andrè, un'altra parola a sproposito ed io …."

"Guarda che io non ho fatto nulla!"

"Meglio per te Andrè!"

"Oscar, la mia gelosona! Ah ahahah …."

"Andrè sei davvero impossibile!"

Sono appena uscito dalla vasca, un bagno rigenerativo era proprio quello che ci voleva; certo prima mi sono gettato un secchio di acqua fredda addosso…..avevo troppo caldo….troppo…non ne potevo più. Maledizione! Quella donna mi ha proprio tentato, ci è mancato poco che perdessi la testa e cedessi. No! … Che il cielo mi aiuti! Per fortuna che domani mattina all'alba lasceremo questo posto! … Chissà Victor come se la starà cavando con quella donnina, almeno per questa notte "riposerà" tranquillo, e magari domattina sarà meno musone, e sarà più trattabile.

Ma dico, con tutte le donne che ci sono, doveva innamorarsi proprio di mia figlia? E per di più doveva ricevere l'incarico di far parte di questa missione? Che assurdità! Ma a lui ci penserò io, gli presenterò tutte le ragazze da marito dei miei amici italiani, e poi vedremo se morirà ancora dietro ad Oscar! Gli troverò io la donna giusta per lui…se ci sono riuscito con tutte le mie figlie, troverò anche per lui la persona adatta. Suo padre sarà contento!

Sono nella stanza della donna, mi pare di aver capito che si chiami Charlotte. Il suo sguardo è sfrontato e ammiccante, mi sorride e con voce suadente mi dice: "Bellissimo cavaliere, su, non fate quella faccia, vedrete che Vi farò felice, anche per tutta la notte se lo vorrete!"

Non parlo, sono stordito, desidero stare con una donna, anche se non è questa donna che voglio … ma lei … il mio bellissimo Comandante dai capelli biondi e gli occhi colore del cielo! …. Guardo appena la donna che mi sta accarezzando, non è il viso che cerco, non sono queste labbra che bramo, non èquesto il corpo che desideroonorare! …. Ma la sua chioma bionda mi ricorda quella della mia amata,capelli colore del sole, lucenti, lunghissimi, profumati… credo che la donna abbia capito che guardo i suoi capelli, mi dice: "Monsieur, Vi piace la mia chioma?"

"Si Madame, è solo che ….."

"Vorreste che la liberassi dalle forcine, vero cavaliere?!"

Non rispondo, sono troppo confuso! … Vedo la donna fare un passo indietro, e con fare ammiccante, tira su le mani, libera i ricci dalle forcine! … Sono lunghi come quelli della mia Oscar, ma i suoi sono più belli … nessuna donna può essere paragonata a lei!Alla mia splendida dea della guerra! …. Oh Signore, almeno questa sera aiutami a dimenticarla! Aiutami ad affogare il mio dolore in questo corpo caldo, soffice, accogliente… Guardo ogni piccolo gesto della donna che tenta di liberarsi delle sue vesti, ma non ci riesce.

"Monsieur, che ne dite di slacciarmi in corsetto, come potete vedere da sola,non ci riesco!"

"Sssi Madame …. Aspettate che Vi aiuto.."

Le mie dita sottili slacciano i nastri, sfiorano la sua pelle, gesti noti che ho fatto un'infinità di volte, sono un uomo piacente, raffinato, libero. Frequento molte signore sposate, nobildonne trascurate dai mariti, però adesso è diverso, da quando ho capito di amare la mia dea…non provo alcuna sensazione, è come se davanti a me non ci fosse alcuna donna, se non fosse che quella chioma bionda mi stordisce i sensi, continua a ricordarmi lei, è lei che voglio soltanto lei!…

Per un attimo l'oro dei capelli stuzzica la mia fantasia, di schiena provo ad immaginare che sia il mio splendido Comandante.

Le mie dita slacciano l'ultimo nodo, faccio passare il nastrino rosso nell'occhiello del corsetto, il suo profumo mi inebria, è come se sentissi il suo profumo …..

Sento la donna vibrare, si volta verso di me, mi guarda e mi sussurra: "Mio bellissimo cavaliere, sono sicura che siete un ottimo amante!" …. La voce della donna mi è indifferente, la guardo, mi guarda, se un istante prima mi perdevo nel suo profumo, nelle sue movenze, nella sua chioma, adesso il suo volto mi porta bruscamente alla realtà: non è leiche voglio, non è il mio affascinante Comandante.

"Monsieur, che Vi succede, perché siete rimasto immobile, forse non sono abbastanza bella per voi?"

La mia mente è assente, i miei pensieri sono altrove, la donna mi dice qualcosa, ma non capisco, non l'ascolto!

"Monsieur, perché non dite nulla, è mai possibile che Voi non abbiate nulla da dire?"

"Co cosa avete detto Madame?"

"Vi ho chiesto, se sono abbastanza bella per Voi!"

"Si .. si .. Voi siete bellissima.. è…. solo …. Solo che io non ….."

"Forse Monsieur, non siete mai stato con una donna?! Ma no, non credo! Vero Monsieur? Voi sicuramente di donne ne avrete avute tantissime! Forse per qualche ragione tentate di reprimerVi.. Ma non preoccupateVi, vi aiuterò io, vedrete Vi piacerà! ….. Aspettate, datemi qualche minuto, per Voi farò un'eccezione, indosserò della biancheria intima che stuzzicherà la vostra fantasia!"

La donna mi si avvicina e con tocco leggero e sensuale, posa le sue labbra carnose sulle mie. Si allontana, è dietro al paravento, si sta cambiando, mentre io provo solamente imbarazzo. Quella donna non mi fa alcun effetto, eppure di donne ne ho avute tante, non solo nei bordelli più lussuosi di Parigi, ma anche a Versailles, mi sono deliziato di dame bellissime e affascinanti! Profumate, dalla pelle diafana, liscia, morbida…..… Ma da quando mi sono innamorato di lei, non desidero più alcuna donna, voglio lei soltanto … nessun'altra! … Ma cosa mi sta succedendo, non mi riconosco più! … Tra un po' quella donna sarà davanti a me, ed io invece non sento alcun genere di attrattiva, mi chiedo: ma cosa ci faccio qui? Temo che verrò deriso!

Vedo la donna venire fuori, indossa una camicia trasparente che non lascia nulla all'immaginazione, mi sorride, avanza, mi dice: "Monsieur, allora Vi piaccio così? … Sono abbastanza bella per Voi? … Su perché non dite nulla?! .. Avanti, ditemi almeno che sono di Vostro gradimento!"

La donna avanza a passo lento e deciso, mi è di fronte, mi guarda, tende le braccia, le appoggia sulle mie spalle, mi dice: "Coraggio bel cavaliere, fate di me ciò che volete, sono tutta Vostra!"

Non faccio nulla, non un cenno, non una piega, è lei che si getta sul mio collo prima,inizia a baciarmi, a succhiarmi, ad assaggiare la mia pelle, poi si avventa sulle mie labbra, non le schiudo, rimango impassibile, la donna insiste, comincia a toccarmi, prende le mie mani, mi invita a cingerle intorno ai suoi fianchi. L'assecondo, la stringo, ma non provo nulla, lei lo capisce, ma non si arrende.

Le sue mani mi accarezzano, lentamente fa passare ogni bottone della camicia nella sua asola, sento le sue mani leggere sulla mia pelle, mi sfiora appena, chiudo gli occhi, mi lascio andare, immagino che siano le mani della mia dea a sfiorarmi, dita sottili, leggere, curate…..poi sento risalire queste mani sul mio petto, arrivano alle spalle e fanno scendere le maniche della camicia, che finisce a terra. Poi mi sussurra parole lusinganti alle mie orecchie, la sua voce è un soffio leggero: "Mio cavaliere, avete un corpo stupendo, sono sicura che farete impazzire qualsiasi donna, anche la più inesperta!"

La sua voce, non è quella della mia dea, lei non direbbe mai simili cose, le sue parole, mi fanno sorridere, penso: Qualsiasi donna! … Può darsi, ma non lei! …. Sento le mani della donna percorre ovunqueil mio corpo, mi sforzo di immaginare di stringere la mia Oscar, ma è davvero impossibile, non è lei! … Continuo a non provare alcuna sensazione, non desidero nessuna donna se non lei: il mio stupendo e bellissimo Comandate! .. Cosa posso farci? .. Non è colpa mia, ma di questo sentimento che mi sta logorando l'anima.Non reagisco, rimango impassibile. Il mio coro brama altre labbra, altre mani, altri baci, altri sussurri, altri gemiti. Il mio corpo, la mia anima, vogliono solo lei, la mia Dea, il mio angelo, la mia guerriera.

"Monsieur …. Capisco che la donna che vi ha trafitto il cuore è più potente del mio tocco, ma io non mi arrendo, stanotte, vedrete sarete mio!"

Non rispondo, rimango in silenzio, non saprei nemmeno cosa dirle, anzi no, so cosa dirle …..

"Madame scusate, è inutile che insistiate ma, io .. ecco .. non ci riesco, il mio cuore e la mia mente sono altrove … non ce la faccio!"

Afferro le sue braccia e l'allontano, lei mi guarda con rammarico, poi mi dice: "Monsieur, se permettete, vorrei fare un ultimo tentativo!"

"No,Vi prego, sarebbe tutto inutile! … Vi prego, lasciatemi andare!"

"Dove Monsieur? Forse da Vostro padre? Non pensate che magari lui siaimpegnato con la mia amica?"

"Forse … ma non credo ….no, lui è fedele alla moglie, ne sono sicuro….comunque…. Io sarò discreto, prima di entrare, me ne accerterò."

"Monsieur, ascoltate, anche se così non fosse, non credete che Vostro padre si arrabbierebbe,sapendo che non avete concluso nulla con me? Non dimenticateVi che è stato lui a gettarVi tra le mie braccia!"

La donna ha ragione, se il Generale mi vedesse tornare adesso, mi farebbe mille domande, e mi metterebbe in imbarazzo, ed io non ho assolutamente voglia di dare spiegazione a nessuno, tanto meno a lui! .. Forse è meglio che finga di passare la notte con la donna.

"Madame, riconosco che avete ragione! .. Mio padre non comprende la mia situazione, lui vorrebbe che mi levassi dalla testa, o meglio dal cuore una donna, non comprende che non è tanto facile! Ascoltate Madame, se non Vi dispiace, posso chiedervi di dormire qui con Voi? .. Naturalmente avrete la Vostra ricompensa , come stabilito!"

"Ma certo Monsieur, potere rimanere nel mio letto, fin tanto che lo vorrete!"

"Grazie Madame! …. Ecco qua il Vostro denaro!"

"Ma Monsieur, è più di quanto avessimo pattuito!"

"Tenetelo Madame, è vostro!"

"Oh Grazie Monsieur! … Quando lo desiderate, potete coricarVi."

"Grazie per la Vostra comprensione Madame!"

Mi avvicino al letto, tiro su il lenzuolo, mi sdraio, affondo la testa sul cuscino, mi metto sul fianco opposto della mia compagna di letto; la sento, anche lei si è coricata, è accanto a me, mi sussurra: "Mio bellissimo cavaliere, se cambiaste idea, io sono qui a Vostra completa disposizione … a qualsiasi ora!"

"Grazie Madame, ma sono sicuro che dormirò."

"Monsieur …. La donna che amate deve essere una sciocca, possibile che non si sia accorga di perdere un uomo tanto prezioso quanto raro?"

Rimango di spalle, e con tono malinconico, ribatto: "Evidentemente, anche lei come me, è innamorata, e non ha occhi che per … suo marito."

"Allora è una donna sposata?!"

"Sposatissima … fedelissima … lo ama davvero, come io amo da impazzire lei!"

"Mi dispiace per Voi Monsieur, ma se davvero questa donna è innamorata di suo marito, allora non avete alcuna speranza!"

"Lo so Madame .. ed è per questo che sto talmente male da non desiderare nessuna donna!"

"Capisco … Non voglio infierire Monsieur, è meglio che Vi lasci tranquillo! …Buona notte, mio bellissimo cavaliere!"

"Buona notte … madame."

_**Prima dell'alba**_

"Charles, cosa fai, sei già in piedi?!"

"Mi sto preparando per la partenza, non voglio tardare."

"Charles, non credi di esagerare? Anche se partissimo con un po' di ritardo, non sarebbe la fine del mondo …."

"Non è così Joséphine, non possiamo dimorare, dobbiamo arrivare a destinazione, adesso più che mai."

"Non ti capisco Charles, cosa intenti, per Adesso più che mai?!"

"Joséphine, questo viaggio deve concludersi il prima possibile. Devi riconoscere che più passerà il tempo e più tutto si complicherà."

"Si, si, è vero …. Charles, spero che questa volta non soffra di stomaco! … E' meglio che mi alzi da letto e mi prepari anch'io, devo mettere in borsa le ultime cose! …. Sei già stato alla toilette?"

"Si cara!"

"Bene, allora vado io!"

"Marianne, sei pronta?"

"Si Louis, sono pronta, possiamo andare di sotto per la colazione! ….. Louis …"

"Dimmi Marianne .."

"Secondo te, i nostri figli come la prenderanno, quando sapranno della notizia?!"

"Marianne cosa vuoi che ti dica … non lo so!"

"Dovrei scrivere a mia madre, ma non ne ho il coraggio."

Avanzo verso mia moglie, la guardo, timidamente l'abbraccio, le sussurro: "Su dai, tranquillizzati! … E poi se ieri sera tuo padre ha brindato ai nipoti in arrivo, vedrai che tua madre non potrà che rallegrarsi per la notizia!"

"Tu dici Louis? … E i nostri figli? .. E Catherine che a breve si sposerà?"

"Su dai Marianne, non tormentarti ancora, quel che è fatto è fatto, non pensiamoci più."

"Si, hai ragione Louis, se non ti dispiace scendiamo, sai, ho fame!"

"Si cara, andiamo!"

Mi appresto per andare di sotto per la colazione, Girodelle, non è ancora rientrato da ieri sera, evidentemente il ragazzo, stanotte, se l'è spassata, e ancora non è si è liberato della ragazza. Lo aspetto ancora un po', se non arriva, sarò costretto ad andarlo a cercare, tra un po' dovremo partire.

Indosso la camicia, l'allaccio, la donna che è rimasta ancora al letto, mi guarda, mi dice: "Monsieur, come invidio la donna che ha rubato il Vostro cuore, siete davvero un uomo fuori dal comune."

"Sarà Madame, ma quella donna non mi degna nemmeno di uno sguardo, lei …. In questo momento sarà tra le braccia di suo marito!"

Mi alzo dal letto, mi sono coricata con la camicia che avevo indossato ieri sera, nel tentativo di sedurre il mio cliente, gli sono alle spalle, gli dico: "Monsieur, voi emanate un certo fascino, peccato che non possa vantarmi di averVi avuto! .. Sapete, la mia amica Georgine desiderava che foste suo, ma a quanto pare, avete preferito me! … Forse per via dei miei capelli! … E' bionda?"

"Si … è bionda .. e ha gli occhi azzurri, è bellissima!"

"Capisco Monsieur ….."

Sono pronto per lasciare la stanza, ascolto le sue parole, ma non guardo nemmeno la donna. Predo la direzione della porta e dandole le spalle, le dico: "Grazie di tutto Madame!"

"Grazie a Voi bel cavaliere! .. Ma permettetemi almeno di accompagnarVi alla porta."

Vedo la donna passarmi avanti, posa la mano sulla maniglia, spalanca la porta,mi guarda, mi sorride, mi dice: "Spero di rivedervi Monsieur!"

"Me dubito Madame, comunque Vi ringrazio!"

Prendo la mano della donna, e gliela bacio ….

Intanto che aspetto gli altri, mi appresto per andare di sotto, devo saldare il conto. Passo davanti alla porta della meretrice che ieri è andata via con Victor! …. Lo vedo, ecco Girodelle fare il baciamano alla Signora, arresto il passo, non voglio che mi veda, le dice: "Grazie di tutto Madame, difficilmente scorderò la notte che ho passato con Voi!"

"Mio bellissimo cavaliere, se mai un giorno passaste nuovamente di qui, ricordateVi che sarò sempre a Vostra disposizione!"

"Grazie Madame!"

Sono nascosto dietro l'angolo, ma ho ascoltato tutto, Girodelle si allontana dalla donna, prende la direzione della nostra camera, è inevitabile che ci incontriamo, quasi ci scontriamo, siamo faccia a faccia.

"Oh scusate Generale, per poco non Vi venivo addosso!"

"Tranquillo Victor! .. Dimmi ragazzo, tutto bene?"

"Si certo Generale!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere! .. Io vado di sotto, aspetto lì!"

"Va bene Generale, farò in un attimo, datemi qualche minuto per una rinfrescata."

"Certo Victor, va pure!"

"A dopo Generale!"

"A dopo ragazzo mio!"

Mi allontano, e penso che il Generale, reda che io abbia passato la notte con quella donna, è meglio lasciarglielo credere, così almeno mi lascerà tranquillo per un po'!

Sono soddisfatto! .. Il ragazzo, per lo meno, ha trascorso una magnifica nottata, spero che adesso sia più tranquillo e rilassato. Benissimo, il primo passo è fatto: sono riuscito a stuzzicarlo, adesso devo convincerlo a prendere moglie, e ci riuscirò. Povero ragazzo, è evidente che sta soffrendo per Oscar, ma io farò tutto quello che è in mio potere aiutarlo!Troverò una brava ragazza, gentile, bella, educata, a modo, e farò in modo che se ne innamori, o non sono il Generale Jarjayes. Il mio amico Edmond de Girodelle, padre di Victor, sarà felice. In fondo, l'ho visto molto preoccupato per suo figlio.

"Ah Gerard, che notte!"

"Cosa c'è Alain, cosa hai fatto stanotte? Ti sei infilato nel letto di qualche donzella?"

"Gerard, ma non dire stupidaggini! .. Ma dico, l'astinenza ha dato anche a te di volta il cervello?"

"Ah ahah Alain, sarà! .. Ma spiegami, come avresti trascorso la notte, se hai dormito accanto a me?!"

"Semplice Gerard, ho sognato Sabrina! … Ah Sabrina mia, quanto mi manchi!"

"Ih ihih .. ma senti che tenero che sei! Ma dico, io sinceramente non ti facevo tanto romantico Alain! ah ahah!"

"Ridi, prendimi pure in giro, tanto tra te, e il vecchio pazzo, ormai sono diventato il Vostro bersaglio preferito!"

"Su, su Alain, devi resiste ancora tre mesi, e poi potrai stare con tua moglie ah ahah!"

"Gerard, lasciatelo dire: sei proprio un disgraziato amico mio! Mi ricordi, che per altri tre mesi, io dovrò fare il voto di castità! Argh …."

"Alain, povero amico mio, quanto stai soffrendo! Ah ahah …"

"Perché tu non soffri Gerard? O sei di legno?"

"Alain ah ahahah!"

"Su imbecille andiamo di sotto, non facciamo aspettare il Generale!"

"Andrè, dov'è la mia borsa?"

"L'ho presa io, l'ho messa in carrozza! E' tutto pronto, possiamo scendere di sotto, ci hanno appena avvertiti che la colazione è pronta."

"Si, sono pronta, ho quasi finito! … Andiamo Andrè."

Andrè mi sbarra la strada, è davanti, mi accarezza e mi dice: "Ma prima di andare, dammi un bacio ….."

"Oscar …"

"Si Andrè?!"

"Ricordi cosa mi hai promesso quando siamo arrivati qui?"

"Cosa?"

"Che avresti fatto il viaggio in carrozza."

"Dai Andrè, ti prego!"

"Oscar, non puoi continuare a viaggiare con me a cassetta, e lo sai!"

"Si, si, Andrè,però adesso io sto bene, ho riposato a sufficienza, e almeno per stamattina viaggerò con te, magari nel pomeriggio…forse….. farò il resto del viaggio in carrozza."

Guardo mia moglie, sospiro, e dico: "E va bene, però, promettimi che dopo che ci saremo fermati per il pranzo, tu proseguirai il viaggio con Marianne e Joséphine."

"Se questo può renderti felice Andrè, te lo prometto!"

"Sono più tranquillo, adesso possiamo andare!"

Siamo tutti ai cavalli, Marianne e Joséphine hanno peso posto nella vettura, Il Generale e Girodelle, sono a capo della spedizione, dietro di loro ci sono Charles e Louis. Alain e Gerard affiancano la carrozza, il loro compito è quello di proteggere le mie sorelle, invece io e Andrè siamo a cassetta. Lasciamo Grenoble, per attraversare le montagne.

Mio padre, dall'alto del suo cavallo, si volta verso di noi e dice: "Bene, siamo pronti per partire? … Tutti in marcia!"

"Marianne, comincio ad avere freddo …"

"Mi sembra ovvio Joséphine, ci siamo addentrati tra le montagne, d'ora in avanti, farà sempre più freddo, anche se siamo ad Agosto!"

"Mi chiedo come faccia Oscar, a starsene lì sopra, con questo freddo. Per fortuna che qui dentro abbiamo le borse con i nostri vestiti! …. Aspetta, prendo le giacche."

"Joséphine tirane fuori una anche per me e per nostra sorella, penso che prima o poi verrà a prendersela."

Siamo in viaggio da questa mattina, nonostante Oscar mi abbia promesso di viaggiare al caldo in carrozza, non c'è stato modo di convincerla! È qui accanto a me, la vedo rannicchiarsi su sé stessa per scaldarsi, inizia a fare freddo. Il cielo è grigio, c'è parecchia aria fredda nonostante sia agosto. Siamo nel mezzo delle Alpi.

"Oscar, hai freddo vero?"

"Un po' Andrè, credo che sia il caso di fermarci, e prendere gli indumenti più pesanti per tutti! … Guarda mio padre, ha arrestato il cavallo, e sta venendo da questa parte."

"Dobbiamo indossare delle giacche, comincia a fare freddo! …. E tu Oscar, non credi che sia il caso di continuare il tuo viaggio con Marianne e Joséphine?"

"Padre, ho deciso che mi alternerò, ma adesso proseguirò il viaggio con Andrè."

"Oscar, non devi pensare solamente a ciò che desideri per te, ma a quello di cui hai bisogno."

Andrè mi aiuta a scendere dalla carrozza, dico a mio padre: "State tranquillo, io sto bene, e adesso prendiamo gli indumenti di cui abbiamo bisogno."

"Andrè, di almeno qualcosa a tua moglie, possibile che non voglia capire?"

Non ascolto le parole di mio padre, mi avvicino alla carrozza, mia sorella dal finestrino mi porge la giacca, mi dice: "Tieni Oscar, indossa questa, ma sappi che anch'io concordo con nostro padre, dovresti viaggiare con noi, non con Andrè!"

"Marianne ti prego, non preoccuparti anche tu, quando mi sentirò stanca, verrò a farVi compagnia …"

I nostri discorsi vengono interrotti dallo scalpitio di cavalli e dalle grida di un uomo.

"CONSEGNATECI LA LETTERA SE VOLETE USCIRE VIVI!"

Sento Girodelle, urlale: "SONO I RIBELLI, CI STANNO ATTACCANDO!"

Mi giro, mi rendo conto che siamo circondati, sono in dieci, sento le grida di Marianne.

"COSA SUCCEDE? COSA VOGLIONO DA NOI?"

Vedo tutti sguainare la spada, Andrè è accanto a me, il suo volto è teso, gli aggressori sono a cavallo, invece io, Andrè e mio padre siamo a terra, ordino: "Andrè, Padre, andiamo ai cavalli!"

Andrè mi dice: "Cosa fai Oscar, entra nella carrozza!"

Sguaino la spada, monto su César e digrigno: "Non ci pensare nemmeno Andrè! .. Su pensa a salire su Alexander ..… ci attaccano!"

"Marianne, ma cosa sta succedendo, la fuori si stanno battendo, non è possibile!"

"Joséphine ho paura, cosa vogliono da noi ….."

Mi abbraccio a mia sorella, e in lacrime singhiozzo: "Joséphine, senti le lame? E le grida? non è possibile, perché ci stanno assalendo?! ….. Ho paura Joséphine…."

Vedo Charles e Louis battersi, non sono dei soldati addestrati, ma riescono a difendersi. Mi rendo conto che siamo in numero inferiore: i ribelli sono in dieci, e noi con Oscar siamosolo cinque soldati.

Vedo mia figlia battersi come una furia, Andrè tenta di affiancarla, ma è tutto inutile! Due ribelli lo hanno avvicinato, Andrè riesce appena a tenere loro testa, è in difficoltà. Mia figlia ha colpito il primo e corre in aiuto di suo marito, che non riesce a tenere più a bada i due attentatori. La Salle, Sassoin e Girodelle sono ottimi soldati e lo stanno dimostrando! …. Sento la lama strofinarmi il braccio sinistro, credo che l'assalitore mi abbia preso di striscio, continuo a battermi con tutto il mio vigore, non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi andare, vedo tre uomini feriti al suolo che si lamentano, per fortuna che non sono i nostri, sento i lamenti degli uomini, le grida delle mie figlie che sono sulla carrozza, mi giro, la scena ha dell'incredibile: uno degli assalitori ha spalancato lo sportello, urla: "DATEMI LA LETTERA, O AMMAZZO LE DONNE, SU MUOVETEVI, CONSEGNATEMELA!"

Vedo Oscar a cavallo tirare le redini al suo César, si gira verso l'uomo, non perde tempo, la vedo lanciare con impeto la sua spada,la lama trafigge l'uomo che stramazza al suolo, seguito da un urlo di dolore.

Andrè èuna furia, colpisce l'avversario, corre da mia figlia, l'affianca, ma ecco un altro cecchino che si avvicina con la spada sguainata, Oscar è disarmata, Andrè le fa da scudo, mentre Sassoin e La Salle tentano di difendere quei due buoni anulla di Charles e Louis che tremano per la paura, sono terrorizzati, non riescono più a fronteggiarli. Oscar viene minacciata alle spalle da un ennesimo assalitore, si gira, è indifesa, Andrè è terrorizzato, non ha la possibilità di difendere sua moglie, tiene testa al suo aggressore, ed io al mio, credo di non capire più nulla, vedo mia figlia in pericolo, e nessuno può fare nulla per lei, il cecchino solleva la spada, è dietro mia figlia, è la fine, urlo: "ANDREEEE' SALVALAAAA …."

Mi giro all'urlo del Generale, vedo Madamigella Oscar in pericolo, se nessuno lo impedirà, verrà colpita. Con un colpo secco, riesco a liberarmi del mio avversario che è già sanguinante, scalcio il cavallo, corro da lei … e con un colpo secco e deciso, colpisco l'uomo alle spalle, stramazza al suolo, il mio Comandante è salva, ma un ennesimo assalitore mi colpisce al braccio, sento un dolore lancinante, lascio cadere la spada,sento la voce del mio Comandante, mi invoca: "Girodellenoo!"

Vedo Andrè liberarsi dal suo aggressore,ne affronta un altro che lo ha affiancato. Vedo Sassoin arrivare di corsa, è in sella al suo cavallo, ha una seconda spada in mano, urla: COMANDANTE OSCAR, PRENDETE!"

Alain, mi lancia la spada, l'afferro, la impugno, corro in aiuto di Girodelle, solo io posso farlo, sono l'unica che gli è vicino, con impeto, mi batto con l'avversario che stava per dare il colpo di grazia a Girodelle, ci battiamo senza arrenderci, sento i colpi fermi e decisi dell'avversario, mi sento affiancare da mio padre e Andrè, quest'ultimo urla: "LASCIALA STARE, BATTITI CON ME!"

"COME VUOI SOLDATO, MA SE CI CONSEGNI LA LETTERA, TOGLIAMO IL DISTURBO!"

Vedo Andrè e il sicario battersi, mio padre mi fa da scudo, con tono severo, mi urla: "Allontanati immediatamente da qui!"

"Ma Padre …"

"QUESTO E' UN ORDINE, VATTENEEE!"

Non ho mai visto mio padre così tanto infervorato come adesso. Mi rendo conto che i sicari hanno battuto in ritirata e più della metà di loro è al suolo. L'unico rimasto èquello che si sta battendo con Andrè, ma Gerard lo colpisce e l'uomo cade a terra.

E' tutto finito, dopo tanto urlare, scende il silenzio intorno a noi, scendo da cavallo, ho ancora la spada in mano, mi guardo ancora intorno, sono costernata, tutto è avvenuto in brevissimo tempo. Qualche passo ancora e sono davanti alla carrozza. Vedo le mie sorelle tremanti in lacrime, con i loro mariti impauriti accanto.

Dopo quel trambusto anche tutti gli altri scendono da cavallo, Andrè mi raggiunge di corsa, è preoccupato, avvilito, mi guarda … istintivamente mi abbraccia, e sussurra: "Oscar,Oscar…..stai bene? Sei ferita?"

La sua voce calda è tremante, sussurra appena, ansioso.

"No, no, Andrè, sto bene … non ho nulla, ma tu sei ferito … fa vedere!"

Andrè mi abbraccia, mi stringe a se, forte, lo sento tramare mentre mi abbraccia, sussurro piano: "Andrè va tutto bene, è finita, va tutto bene".

Mi allontana appena, mi scruta con preoccupazione, mi dice: "Non è nulla Oscar è solo un graffio, ma tu, tu come stai .. Oscar, come ti senti? Stai bene? Non vorrei che ti sentissi male …."

"Andrè, Andrè, calmati, sto bene, tu piuttosto sei ferito, ti sanguina il braccio, lasciami vedere!"

Oscar guarda la ferita, le dico: "Ma no Oscar, non è nulla!"

"Andrè, dobbiamo prendere la borsa dei medicamenti che è sulla carrozza e …"

"Lascia stare Oscar, io non ho nulla, tu invece, il bambino …."

"Sta tranquilloAndrè, sto bene…..stiamo bene!"

lo guardo negli occhi, Andrè ha uno sguardo strano, cupo, sbarrato, ma dolce. Lo accarezzo, leggera passo una mano sul suo viso, poi la affondo nei suoi capelli. Andrè si allontana appena da me, tiene la mia mano allacciata alla sua, le dita intrecciate, come se volesse assicurasi che sono qui, che sto bene. La sua apprensione mi infastidisce un poco, ma capisco che si sia spaventato, lo rassicuro: "Stiamo bene Andrè, stai tranquillo …"

La voce di Oscar è un soffio sulla mia pelle, leggera, la sua mano mi sfiora, è un balsamo per il mio cuore, sussurro: "Oscar … ho avuto paura, come non mai, se solo fosse capitato qualcosa a te, o a nostro figlio, io … io…."

"Non è accaduto nulla Andrè, e adesso vediamo come stanno gli altri!"

"Si, certo Oscar, occupiamoci dei feriti!"

Guardo Andrè, sorrido, gli dico: "Anche tu sei ferito! …"

"Ma non è nulla, chi sta sanguinando per davvero è Girodelle, lui sì che se l'è vista davvero brutta, andiamo a vedere!"

Andrè si allontana appena da me, mi giro intorno, vedo mio padre e Girodelle, insanguinati, anche loro sono stati feriti.

"Padre, Maggiore Girodelle, siete feriti!"

Mi avvicino per sincerarmi delle loro condizioni, Andrè tiene stretta la mia mano nella sua, non vuole allontanarsi, Alain mi precede, si avvicina a Girodelle, e dice: "Maggiore, la ferita è piuttosto profonda, ma non è grave, adesso prendo la borsa dei medicamenti! …..Generale, Voi come state?"

"Non è nulla di grave Sassoin, prendi la borsa dei medicamenti."

"Sissignore!"

Guardo le mie sorelle, sono pallide, sono strette ai loro mariti, mi guardano spaurite, lo sguardo di Joséphine si riversa su mio padre, si scioglie dall'abbraccio di Charles, avanza verso mio padre.

Occhi negli occhi … tono severo: "Questo non è un semplice viaggio di piacere, perché ci avete tenuto all'oscuro di tutto?! .. Avanti Padre, che storia è questa? Perché non ci avete detto nulla?"

"Joséphine calmati, non è il caso di perdere il controllo in questo modo!"

"A no? E come pensate che io debba reagire?! .. Ho sentito benissimo quando l'aggressore mi ha detto per ben due volte di consegnarli la lettera!"

"Ecco …."

"Padre, di quale lettera stava parlando? Su avanti, è inutile che rimaniate in silenzio, si può sapere perché ci troviamo nel bel mezzo di queste montagne?"

Mia sorella è fuori di se, debbo portarla alla calma, mi avvicino, le dico: "E' inutile che te la prendi con nostro padre, lui e tutti noi stiamo eseguendo gli ordini di Sua Maestà il Re!"

"Come? … Sua Maestà il Re?"

"Proprio così, hai sentito bene Joséphine, quindi, è inutile che ti adiri con lui!"

Joséphine, guarda suo marito e chiede: "Immagino che nemmeno tu e Louis, ne sapevate nulla, vero?"

"Ti sbagli Joséphine, siamo tutti a conoscenza della missione che ci è stata affidata da Sua Maestà, tutti, tranne te e Marianne!"

Marianne, mormora: "Cosa? Missione!"

Louis, incalza: "Si Marianne, non potevamo dirvelo, faceva parte del piano. Sua Maestà ha ordinato a tuo padre e agli altri di fare in modo che questa spedizione sembrasse un viaggio di piacere, nella speranza che passasse inosservata, nel tentativo che non venissimo scoperti e attaccati dai ribelli, ma a quanto pare non è stato così! … A nulla sono valse le precauzioni che abbiamo preso!"

La conversazione viene distolta dal lamento di Girodelle, che viene medicato da Alain, mentre mio padre viene accudito da Gerard."

"Mi dispiace Maggiore, per averVi fatto male, ma era necessario che lo facessi."

"Lo so soldato Sassoin .. non preoccupateVi!"

"Maggiore, adesso prendo le bende, e Vi fascio il braccio."

Gerard, che si sta occupando di mio padre, dice: "Signore, ho finito, credo che la ferita, non darà grossi problemi, ma andrà disinfettata."

"Grazie La Salle! …. Andrè figliolo come va?"

"Generale, non è nulla, è solo un graffio! .. La ferita più grave è quella del Maggiore Girodelle!"

Guardo Andrè, e a voce bassa dico: "Capitano Grandièr, non ho nulla di grave."

"Maggiore, Vi ringrazio per avere salvato la vita di mia moglie!"

"Ho fatto semplicemente il mio dovere, e poi Voi e il colonnello avete fatto per me la stessa cosa … quindi, siamo pari!"

Vedo Oscar, fare un passo verso Girodelle, e gli dice: "Maggiore, se non foste stato per Voi, adesso …."

"Madamigella, non ho fatto nulla! … So bene, che se Voi foste stata al mioposto, avreste fatto la medesima cosa!"

"Si, certo, … certo Girodelle, ma …. Grazie … Girodelle!"

Vedo Girodelle guardare mia moglie con amore, non fa nulla per nasconderlo, è evidente che l'ama, ed il suo gesto è stato dettato non solo da un semplice senso di dovere, ma anche dall'amore che prova per lei.

Dei conati di vomito distolgono la nostra attenzione: sono Joséphine e Marianne, che frettolosamente si allontanano e rigurgitano come due disperate.

Sento mio padre che dice: "Santo cielo, cosa sta succedendo!"

Charles ribatte: "Generale, cosa volete che succeda, avete scordato che mia moglie e mia cognata sono incinte?"

"Certo che lo so … incosciente! .. Lo vedi? Adesso si che cominciano i problemi, DISGRAZIATI, TUTTI E DUE! VOI DUE SAPEVATE BENISSIMO CHE ERAVAMO IN MISSIONE, E COSA AVETE COMBINATO? AVETE FATTO UN GUAIO!"

Mi avvicino a mio padre,Andrè è sempre al mio fianco, non mi lascia un solo istante,induco il mio genitore alla calma, gli dico: "Padre per favore calmateVi …"

"Oscar, ti prego, lasciami sfogare, non ne posso più! Tutti questi colpi di testa da parte loro, mi stanno facendo impazzire!"

"No Padre! RicordateVi che non serve a nulla recriminare adesso, dobbiamo affrontare la situazione, per quanto possa sembrare disperata! Vedrete che ce la faremo! .. Porteremo a termine la missione!"

"Oscar, credo che quei due scellerati abbiano portato a termine alla grande la loro missione, guarda le tue sorelle, non fanno altro che rigurgitare! MALEDIZIONE A CHARLES E LOUIS!"

Altri conati di vomito attraggono la nostra attenzione, mentre Charles e Louis soccorrono le loro mogli. Nel frattempo mio padre impreca: "DANNAZIONE CHE PASTICCIO! .. E TUTTO PER COLPA DI QUATTRO INCOSCIENTI, ANZI DUE! .. SI, PERCHÉ, SIETE VOI DUE I VERI RESPONSABILI DI TUTTO QUESTO, VISTO CHE SAPEVATE SIN DAL PRINCIPIO CHE ERAVAMO IN MISSIONE! …. CHARLES, LOUIS DA QUESTO MOMENTO, VI TRATTERO' PEGGIO DEI MIE SOLDATI, E GUAI A VOI SE RIBATTERETE AD UN QUALSIASI MIO ORDINE, VI METTERÒ AGLI ARRESTI, CAPITOOOO?!"

"Sssi … Signore, siamo a i vostri ordini!"

Guardo mio padre e poi mio marito, penso: mio padre, è proprio fuori sé se ha parlato a Charles e Louis di arresti, ma dopotutto capisco le sue preoccupazioni.

Stringo forte la mano del mio Andrè, lo guardo ci scambiamo un sorriso di intesa, a noi non servono parole!

_**A Spasso nel tempo: Conversazione – Viaggio verso il Gargano**_

_**Protagonisti: Gen. Augustin Francois de Jarjeyes e Alain de Ssassoin.**_

_**Sono intervenuti : LunaSole279 –Il Conte e la Contessa Swimmila – Lucciola – Tetide.**_

_**Le autrici: Aizram e Terry.**_

_**A i nostri cari lettori, auguriamo buon divertimento!**_

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Luna, avete letto il capitolo appena pubblicato? Avete visto cosa hanno architettato alle mie spalle? … Vostra madre e madamigella, hanno mando due donne a tentare sia me che Girodelle! .. Ma dico, è mai possibile che quelle due assatanate, debbano divertirsi con noi in questo modo? Passi Sassoin, lui può anche resistere, ma io …. Oh.. ma cosa dico?! Che confusione, che confusione! Ed è tutta colpa loro! "

_**Luna:**_ "Certo, io lo sapevo Generale, ancora prima che venisse pubblicato! Sapete, ho sbirciato la chat tra mia madre e Aizram, e Vi posso assicurare che l'idea di mandare le prostitute nelle Vostre camere è stata di mia madre! Ma Aizram, quando ha lettola parte riguardante Voi alle prese con la meretrice, si è lamentata con mia madre che non era abbastanza soddisfatta, e le ha chiesto espressamente di rincarare la dose."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?! Ma .. ma .. ma dico! … Madamigella Luna .. sono senza parole! Ma si può sapere cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi tutto questo!"

_**Luna:**_ "Nulla Generale! … Purtroppo, non potete che sottometterVi al loro volere, e al divertimento delle lettrici!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ne posso più madamigella Luna,credetemi! …. Ascoltate, prima Voi avete parlato di un mezzo di comunicazione, come l'avete chiamato?"

_**Luna:**_ "Chat, Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ed è con questo mezzo che complottano quelle due Arpie?"

_**Luna:**_ "Sissignore! … Generale, ora che sono tutte e due impegnate a preparare la cena,e non sono ancora arrivati gli altri, voglio mostrarvi come hanno progettato il tutto."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madamigella, siete davvero gentile! …. Non è possibile! Eppure l'Italia è tanto vasta, mi chiedo come abbiano potuto quelle due conoscersi!"

_**Luna:**_ "Miracoli della tecnologia Generale."

_**Generale: **_"Uhm … Dannazione alla tecnologia!"

_**Luna:**_ "Su Generale, adesso leggete."

_**Aizram:**_"Eccomi Terry, sono pronta, ora leggo!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihihih cosa ti ha divertito di più: il giro in moto, o il generale alle prese con la prostituta?"

_**Aizram:**_"Che domanda Terry, ma il Generale naturalmente!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahAnche a me! Ih ih … però Aizram, dobbiamo ammetterlo: è FEDELEEEE a Marguerite ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Però Terry, quello che tu hai scritto, non mi soddisfa!"

_**Terry:**_"Cosa vorresti ancora aggiungere?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ci calcherei ancora un po' la mano...tipo sudori freddi che imperlano il viso del generale! .. Che ne so … magari … Un brivido, per la schiena … si insomma hai capito!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che ho capito, e va beh, ma quella, è la tua parte ih ihih … hai carta bianca, anzi, bianchissima! .. Lo sai che puoi fare di lui ciò che vuoi. Certo più lo mettiamo in difficoltà e più ci divertiamo! Ih ih … Aizram, senti...ma Girodelle .. combina o non ce la fa?!Tu che dici?"

_**Aizram:**_"Non so... però … Forse fa più ridere che non funzioni."

_**Terry:**_"Giusto! Ah ahah .. allora lo blocchiamo! .. Deciso, il cappellone non funziona!"

_**Aizram:**_"Benissimo aggiudicato ih ih"

_**Terry:**_ La Contessa ci ucciderà, lo sai che le è affezionata,ma non importa! E' deciso: il cappellone non funziona ih ihih …"

_**Aizram:**_"Che ridere Terry! … Si rincariamo la dose. Vaiiii Terry!"

_**Terry:**_"Non ci riesco, ho un po' sonno, domani, ci penso."

_**Aizram:**_"Ma va, che sei un genietto!"

_**Terry:**_"Si si...del male ah ahah ..."

_**Aizram:**_"No dello spasso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non è possibile Madamigella Luna! .. Quelle due Arpie, comunicano in questo modo? E soprattutto decidono in questo modo tanto diabolico?! Nooo! E pensare che ho passato davvero dei brutti momenti per colpa di quelle due … squinternate! … Ops! …. Mi dispiace parlare così di Vostra madre. Scusatemi, ma Voi, non sapete cosa mi è successo, per me è stato davvero imbarazzante!"

_**Luna:**_ "E invece lo so Generale, tranquillo, sfogateVi pure con me! …. Leggete ancora Generale, così Vi renderete conto di come hanno deciso di darVi il colpo di grazia."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ora leggo Madamigella …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, che ne dici, il bagno freddo …. ih ihih … o si getta un secchio d'acqua fredda addosso?!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, secondo te cosa fa più ridere? No aspetta, ho un idea: prima il secchio e poi si immerge ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"SUPERBOO TERRY. SIII! …. Ma...non so …."

_**Terry:**_"Cosa c'è Aizram, è poco?"

_**Aizram:**_"Secondo te devo ancora aggiungere?"

_**Terry:**_"CHE NE SO, VEDI TU!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nooo! Non è possibile! Che incubo!"

_**Luna:**_ "CalmateVi Generale, su coraggio, non è il caso di reagire così, potreste davvero sentirVi male!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Madamigella, voi .. voi …"

_**Luna:**_ "Ho letto Generale, ma non è finita qui, continuate prego!"

_**Terry:**_"Anche con Oscar, si può rincarare la dose, sai le risate!.. La rossa per esempio ci può provare con lei...Poi vediamo."

_**Aizram:**_"Benissimo! … Terry, vado a nanna, serata faticosa."

_**Terry:**_"D'accordo, pur di indispettire il generale nel siparietto, scriverei di tutto. A domani ih ih .. Buona notte! .. E Grazie per le chiacchiere. Ora copio ogni parola nel siparietto, ciao!"

_**Aizram:**_"Buona notte Madame, dormite bene ah ahah! …. Ih ih Terry, però una cosa la voglio dire al Generale: "Siete davvero fedele, abbiamo voluto mettervi alla prova."

_**Terry:**_"Buona notte Generalone ih ihih … Aizram un'ultima cosa, voglio che Oscar non solo diventi gelosissima, ma quando torneranno a Parigi, voglio vendicarmi di Fersen, che sia ben chiaro! .. Quindi comincia a pensare, cosa gli possiamo fare. Sai, l'episodio "Cuore di donna" non lo mando giù! Pensa a quel … Fersen e al piattino che dobbiamo fargli!"

_**Aizram:**_"C'è tempo per quello Terry, adesso concentriamoci per quello che accadrà a Torino. Notte Terry!"

_**Terry:**_"Notte Aizram!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Signore che incubo! .. Quelle due, vogliono combinarla grossa anche allo svedese, non hanno pietà per nessuno! .. Ma dico sono impazzite o cosa?"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, cosa fate, discutete da solo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nnno, Madame, è solo che … Vostra figlia è così gentile da conversare con me!"

_**Terry:**_"Bene mi fa piacere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Su Madamigella, spegnete questo aggeggio infernale, anzi, nascondetelo, così Madame, non lo trova, e non può ordire altri piani in mio sfavore."

_**Luna:**_ "Impossibile Generale, potrebbe, scrivere su qualsiasi pc, non serve a nulla, sapete, è il progresso del nostro tempo: loro possono scrivere e mettersi in contatto in qualsiasi posto e su qualsiasi mezzo. Mi dispiace ma non posso proprio aiutaVi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me Madamigella Luna! … In tutta la mia vita, me ne sono accadute di cose, ma questa è la più tragica!"

_**Luna:**_ "E' meglio che non ci pensiate Generale, e affrontiate la situazione."

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo, facile a dirsi."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ci siamo tutti: Vostro marito, i Vostri figli, Madamigella Aizram, però vedo che ci sono altri tre posti in più, stiamo forse aspettando qualcuno?"

_**Terry:**_"Si Generale, abbiamo ospiti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Li conosco?"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che li conoscete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Spero almeno che siano ospiti graditi! .. Sapete, non vorrei ricevere una sgradita sorpresa."

_**Aizram:**_"TranquillizzateVi, sarete felice di incontrarli!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo spero Madamigella!"

_**Generale:**_ "Se permettete Monsieur, Voi che ne pensate che Vostra moglie, passi il suo tempo libero con la sua piuma?"

_**Marito di Terry:**_"Cosa volete che vi dica Generale, mia moglie ormai è irrecuperabile! .. Vero Terry? ….. Passa intere serate a cospirare con Aizram, non fa che ridere quando scrive, e quando passo dietro il pc, vedo una grande quantità di faccine con le linguacce, faccine che ridono e facce con i satanelli. Le qui presenti .. Donzelle, come le chiamate Voi, ormai sono irrefrenabili!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma dico, Voi non potreste tenerla impegnata la sera, magari portarla a fare una passeggiata! Non so vedete Voi, l'importante è che stia lontano da quel …. Trabiccolo!"

_**Marito di Terry:**_"Ah ah ah Generale, cosa dite? E' letteralmente impossibile separarla dal suo pc, se solo provo a dire qualcosa, si arrabbia, preferisco lasciarla stare!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ahahah Sentito Generale? Non potete nulla contro di noi ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, sappiate che mi ricordate mia figlia Joséphine, e Vostro marito, il povero Charles!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ahh Terry, questa si che è bella! Ah ahahah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, qualsiasi cosa io dica, queste due mi prendono in giro!

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ahahah …."

_**Generale:**_ " … Scusate Monsieur, ma Voi, come fate a sopportare Vostra moglie con tutta l'ironia che si ritrova?"

_**Marito di Terry:**_"Ci sono abituato Generale, non ci faccio più caso! .. E poi, anche Voi siete un uomo sposato, e sapete come vanno certe cose! .. Se alle donne non facciamo fare tutto quello che vogliono, per noi sono solo guai."

_**Generale:**_ "Vero Monsieur,come darVi torto. Anch'io ho qualche esperienza in merito!"

_**Marito di Terry:**_"Allora mi potete comprendere Generale."

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si Monsieur!"

_**Terry:**_"Ecco, hanno suonato alla porta, sono i nostri ospiti! … Prego accomodateVi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh ma che sorpresa! .. Il Conti di Swimmilla!"

_**Terry:**_"Contessa, Conte, Alain, prendete posto!"

"Grazie!"

_**Generale:**_"Contessa, raccontatemi, prego!"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"Si Generale, dunque, come potete vedere, abbiamo portato un nostro caro amico: Alain!"

_**Generale:**_"Sassoin? .. Tu qui?"

_**Alain:**_" Forse Vi dispiace?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma certo che no Sassoin, perché dovrebbe! … Ma ditemi, a cosa dobbiamo questa magnifica sorpresa?"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"Vedete Generale, mio marito ed io, abbiamo fatto un fantastico giro per il Gargano, abbiamo ricevuto la chiamata di Madame Terry, che gentilmente, ci ha invitato ad assaporare la sua cucina."

_**Generale:**_"E Sassoin, come si trova qui, nel vostro tempo?"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"Avevo delle delucidazioni da verificare con lui, Generale, e ho voluto incontrarlo!"

_**Generale:**_"A proposito di cosa Contessa?"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"Riguardo al capito precedente. Come sapete, aspetto l'occasione di svago e di amene distrazioni nella mia lunga giornata patrizia, sono ormai diventate croce e delizia. Generale, sono preoccupata per Voi."

_**Generale:**_ "Riguardo a cosa Contessa?"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_ "Tremo, mio sfibrato amico, nell'apprendere sempre nuovi motivi di apprensione e di tormento provenire dal confine con quel Paese contagioso. Non oso neanche immaginare cosa potrà accadere una volta varcate le nefaste frontiere."

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, dopo quanto accaduto, con l'imboscata che ci hanno riservato, comincio a temerlo anch'io!"

_**Alain:**_"Ehi, Aizram, ma come parlano quei due?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Alain, tu lo sai che il Generale e la Contessa, parlano in un certo modo!"

_**Alain:**_"Si, però sono troppo sdolcinati per i miei gusti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Beh, si, è vero, però mi divertono un sacco, spero Alain che continuino a parlare in questo modo. Sapessi che ridere! Ih ihih!"

_**Alain:**_"Sccc… voglio sentire cosa dicono quei due ih ihih!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si Alain, ascoltiamo!"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"Mio disgraziato amico, Vi sta accadendo di tutto, certo che le due famigerate Autrici, non Vi risparmiano davvero nulla, ci mancavano solo le bagasce, e per fortuna che non siete finiti nuovamente in un bordello!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, Voi non sapete cosa mi hanno riservato le qui presenti … Donzelle!"

_**ContessaSwimmila: **_"Certo che lo so, ho appena letto il capitolo. Siete ricorso a un secchio d'acqua per calmarVi, e poi avete fatto il bagno."

_**Generale:**_ "Che figuraccia! Un uomo della mia età, deriso in questo modo, da due Donzelle irriverenti!"

_**Alain:**_"Aizram, ma che ridere il vecchio pazzo ih ih!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Smettila di sghignazzare Alain, non vorrei che ci sentisse! … Immagina il putiferio che scatenerebbe a tavola!"

_**ContessaSwimmila: **_"Su coraggio, mio sfiancato amico, capisco che ormai non esistono più regole, ma solo ugole bercianti, in questa missione segreta che di segreto conserva solo il luogo dove è finito il senno di tutti. 

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry, questi due stanno conversando ignorandoci completamente, ma li senti? Ih ihih"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che li sento Aizram, sono superlativi ih ihih …. Lasciamoli parlare, vediamo, cos'altro dicono ih ihih!" 

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"E Voi mio sorprendente soldato irriverente, debbo farvi i miei complimenti per la vostra eroica tenuta."

_**Alain:**_"Riguardo a cosa Contessa?"

_**ContssaSwimmila: **_"Alla Vostra impagabile fedeltà, ovviamente! … tuttavia, non ho ancora capito se attribuire ad indubbi meriti morali o alla bruttezza delle due bagasce respinte – e pregherò, dal calore della mia alcova, affinché la vostra rettitudine abbia lunga vita."

_**Alain:**_"Vi ringrazio di cuore per le Vostre preghiere Contessa, ma vedete, ormai le bagasce non mi interessano più, io non vedo l'ora di tornare nel mio tempo, a Parigi dalla mia Sabrina! … Magari non so, Aizram e Terry, possono far passare qualche notte al Generale in compagnia di qualche …."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, Vi proibisco di ascoltare i consigli di Sassoin, Vi proibisco, di mandarmi nuovamente le donnine della casa nella mia stanza, mi sono spiegato?"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_"Ah ah ahahah!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che si Generale, e adesso, se non Vi dispiace, assaggiamo i troccoli al sugo con le seppie! Ah ahahah!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Um .. Che squisitezza! Mai assaggiato nulla di tanto gustoso!"

_**Terry:**_"Grazie Contessa! .. E Voi Conte, gradite la cena?"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"Certo Madame, davvero un piatto prelibato!"

_**Terry:**_"Alain, Generale, forza assaggiate, giungete da un altro tempo, quindi, a me l'onore di farvi assaporare un piatto a Voi sconosciuto!"

_**Alain:**_"Certo Terry! …. Umm … buono … davvero delizioso!"

_**Terry:**_"Grazie Alain! .. Vedo che anche il Generale gradisce i troccoli, mi fa davvero piacere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ma ditemi, quel … non so come definire, quella roba che è nel mio piatto, cosa sarebbe?"

_**Terry:**_"Parlate delle seppie Generale, vivono in mare assieme ai pesci!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Dite davvero?"

**Terry:**"Si certo, sono squisite, gustatele! …. Allora?"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh …. Si … hanno un gusto particolarmente … nuovo, si, debbo ammettere che sono deliziose. Spero solo che non facciano male!"

_**Conte Swimmila: **_"TranquillizzateVi Generale, le seppie sono buonissime, e non fanno male. Ve lo garantisco io, che me ne intendo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Se lo dite Voi Conte, mi fido!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, cosa c'è, non mangi nemmeno le vongole?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Scusami Terry, ma io mangio solo gli spaghetti."

_**Terry:**_"E le vongole che sono nel piatto? Mi avevi chiesto di cucinarle!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, certo, però ecco .. non le mangio!"

_**Terry:**_"Noo! E le cozze pepate?"

_**Aizram:**_ "No Terry, nemmeno quelle …"

_**Terry:**_"Le spigole .. Le orate …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, per favore, non torturarmi ancora, vedi, io non mangio questa roba …"

_**Terry:**_"Roba? … Io .. ma cosa vuoi che ti prepari, su avanti dimmelo, che rimedio subito."

_**Aizram:**_ "Hai del burro Terry?"

_**Terry:**_"Posso darti dell'olio Aizram, io burro in cucina non ne uso, ma …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Non fa nulla, tranquilla, mi adatto con gli spaghetti scartando le vongole!"

_**Terry:**_"Oh Povera! .. Sei venuta in Puglia, in aereo, per digiunare … sono davvero desolata!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ti prego non ricordarmi del viaggio in aereo. E poi, tranquilla Terry, mi faccio portare della pizza."

_**Terry:**_"E va bene Airzam, adesso tento di rimediare immediatamente!... Però nel frattempo ti preparo una fiorentina."

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie Terry!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, dopo questa magnifica serata giunta al termine, che ne dite di rimandarmi nel mio tempo?"

_**Terry:**_"Come vorreste tornarci Generale, in aereo? Ah ah !"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Vi prego, evitate di fare dell'ironia!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo Generale, ma prima andremo a fare un bel giretto in macchina per Manfredonia, e poi si vedrà se Aizram ed io decideremo di ricondurVi nel Vostro tempo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi, sono un Vostro ostaggio?"

_**Terry:**_"Ostaggio? Ma che esagerato! … Dai Aizram, prendo le chiavi della macchina, e partiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Va bene Terry .. Ma niente scherzi!"

_**Terry:**_"Ma quali scherzi, con me il divertimento è assicurato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, si può sapere dove andiamo?"

_**Terry:**_"E' una sorpresa Generale, vero Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo, però è meglio dirglielo Terry, visto che tra un po' entreremo in ben due gallerie, non vorrei che il Generale, preso alla sprovvista, ci muoia qui in macchina!"

_**Terry:**_"Madamigella Aizram, cosa dite, cosa sarebbero le gallerie?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, innanzi tutto sappiate che Terry, ci sta portando sul Gargano, ecco guardate, stiamo per entrare nella prima galleria!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, cos'è quel foro nero?"

_**Terry:**_"E' una galleria Generale! … Ecco .. siamo dentro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oddio ma è buio! Dove siamo finiti? Cosa facciamo? Voglio uscire!"

_**Terry:**_"Impossibile Generale, ormai la stiamo attraversando, non possiamo tornare indietro, e poi non è tanto buio, non vedete che ho acceso i fari dell' auto?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma si può sapere dove mi state portando?"

_**Terry:**_"A mostrarVi una delle tante bellissime spiagge del Gargano! … Manca poco Generale, tra non molto saremo a Vieste! Ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, Madame Terry, non mi ha dato alcuna spiegazione, fatelo almeno Voi!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Riguardo a cosa Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove siamo entrati? Io non capisco più nulla!"

_**Aizram:**_ "In una galleria Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, questo lo so già, ma spiegateVi meglio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, per abbreviare il tragitto, sono stati scavati dei fori passanti attraverso le montagne ….!Su, non siate complicato, che avete già attraversato il Frejus in treno….per fortuna che vi siete addormentato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che ci stiamo addentrando all'interno delle montagne?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Di cosa vi meravigliate Generale, dopo tutto anche Voi a palazzo avete un passaggio segreto, ricordate? Avete spiato Oscar e Joséphine, mentre erano in intimità con i loro mariti."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella prego, io dovevo accertarmi che Andrè funzionasse, e nient'altro!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sicuro Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si, non sono uno spione!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ahah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, intanto dallo spioncino Vi siete assicurato che Andrè funzionasse, e non solo lui, anche Charles!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ahahah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Siete davvero tremende, e poi non era Charles che mi impensieriva, lui aveva già ben sei figli, e adesso gli arriverà il settimo! … E poi, come se non bastasse, è già diventato nonno, e quei due sciagurati, hanno avuto la sfrontatezza di .. di …. Ed è tutto per colpa Vostra! Voi due state tirando troppo la corda, alla prossima malefatta sappiate che mi vendicherò."

_**Terry:**_"Ma di cosa Vi lamentate Generale?! .. Vi ho appena spiegato che siamo entrati in una galleria ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che incubo queste Donzelle! …. Siamo entrati in una prima, e poi in una seconda galleria, per poco non ci morivo in quei due tunnel!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ahahah!"

_**Terry:**_"Guardate non è una meraviglia?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, ma è davvero incantevole!"

_**Terry:**_"E Voi Generale, non dite nulla?"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete che Vi dica Arpia! … Anche sulla spiaggia dove posseggo la mia villa in Normandia, ci sono posti meravigliosi!"

_**Terry:**_"Non lo metto in dubbio generale, ma Voi conoscete le spiagge del Vostro tempo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo Madame, è così! … Ma debbo ammettere che ci troviamo in un luogo stupendo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, cosa Vi piace di più di questo posto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi piace la spiaggia, ma in particolare la scogliera, è molto particolare."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, è valsa la pena, fare questo piccolo viaggio, sono basita da tanta bellezza!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Aizram, Terry, Generale anche Voi qui, che bella sorpresa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola, Madame Tetide, che piacere rivederVi!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Tetide ed io ci siamo incontrate per caso, sapete, alloggiamo in un villaggio turistico. Ma, che bello rivederVi, Generale!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Lucciola ed io dovevamo farVi recapitare le nostre ultime missive, ma visto che ci siamo incontrati, allora possiamo interloquire personalmente."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo donzelle! .. Ditemi, chi vuole cominciare?!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Vai Tetide, comincia tu!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Grazie Lucciola! … Dunque Generale, ho letto il capitolo precedente, lasciatemi dire che sono costernata quanto Voi, per quello che hanno fatto le Vostre figlie con i loro mariti."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame … Madame! Voi non potete nemmeno immaginare, che cosa stia succedendo! Io sono davvero esausto, per tutta questa situazione! Tutti non fanno altro che darmi problemi! .. Non solo le mie figlie sono incinte, ma ho anche due generi che sono dei buoni a annulla. Per fortuna che li ho allenati, almeno sono riusciti a non farsi ammazzare!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, proprio per tutti i problemi che Vi stanno creando, dovreste comportarVi in un altro modo."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa posso fare, ditemelo Voi, Vi prego, io non ne posso più."

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale,a parer mio, dovreste dire tutta la verità alle Vostre figlie, almeno durante la missione, si sapranno dare una regolata! … Ne stanno combinando una dietro l'altro, sarebbe il caso che si calmassero, altrimenti andrete incontro a un mare di problemi."

_**Generale:**_ "Avete ragione Madame, ma io non ho detto nulla in quanto sarebbe dovuto sembrare un semplice viaggio. Rammenterete che è stato un ordine di Sua Maestà?! Ma da come avete letto questa stasera, le mie figlie lo hanno ormai scoperto, a causa dell'aggressione che abbiamo subito; come era prevedibile, Joséphine e Marianne si sono adirate. La più irritata, naturalmente, è stata Joséphine, del resto è tale e quale a mio zio Claud, cosa potevo aspettarmi! .. E poi, come se non bastasse, dopo aver scatenato il putiferio, hanno rigurgitato! Sembrava che tirassero fuori anche l'anima! .. Che disastro! .. Oh Madame, non oso nemmeno immaginare cos'altro aspettarmi!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Non posso che unirmi a Tetide, Generale, Su, su, coraggio!... E' vero, potrebbe essere pericoloso, Joséphine e Marianne hanno intuito, ed è venuta fuori la verità."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, già immagino il prossimo capitolo, le mie figlie, non faranno altro che starnazzare contro di me, e i loro poveri mariti per averglielo nascosto. Spero solo di avere la pazienza sufficiente, per non perdere la calma."

_**Lucciola:**_ "Generale, però a fine missione, io darei una medaglia al valore ad Alain e Gerard."

_**Generale:**_ "Per quale motivo madame Lucciola?"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Nonostante la tentazione delle donne, hanno resistito. Io gli darei un bel riconoscimento ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, prego, e quello che mi hanno fatto quelle due arpie, dove lo mettiamo?"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Si, si, è vero Generale, anche Voi ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedete cosa mi combinate? Sono diventato lo zimbello di turno!"

_**Aizram:**_ "No Generale, scusate, non volevamo offendervi ah ahah!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Generale, come siete arrivato a Vieste?"

_**Generale:**_ "Con l'automobile di Madame Terry."

_**Lucciola:**_ "Pensavo, che foste venuto in moto."

_**Generale:**_ "Per carità, mi è bastato il giro che ho fatto: "Mezzo infernale!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Esagerato, come sempre …. Nostro amato Generale ah ahahah!"

_**Il Generale pensa:**_ "Ridete, ridete Madamigella, Vi farò vedere io al prossimo siparietto. Parola del Generale Jarjeyas!

_**Terry e Aizram:**_ "Ah ahah …."

_**Il Generale pensa:**_ ….. Continuate a ridere autrici malefiche … ride bene chi ride ultimo!


	99. Chapter 99

_**Le mule Jarjayes**_

"Charles, sei stato davvero scorretto! .. Ed io che mi fidavo di te!"

"Joséphine, ti prego ragiona, era un ordine di Sua maestà il Re, non potevo dirti nulla!"

"Charles, in questo momento, il Re è ben lontano da noi, e non c'era certo lui ad aiutarci durante l'aggressione! .. Se non fosse stato per Oscar, adesso io e Marianne saremmo a far compagnia agli angeli del paradiso!"

Vedo mio padre avvicinarsicon passo spedito e deciso, mi guarda accigliato e ribatte: "Con il caratterino che ti ritrovi Joséphine, dubito che a quest'ora saresti in compagnia degli angeli! .. Non credi di esagerare?! Charles non ha colpa di nulla!"

"Avete ragione Padre, è tutta colpa Vostra, avreste dovuto dirci immediatamente la verità."

"Joséphine a cosa sarebbe servito, spiegamelo, su avanti! .. Vuoi capire che la nostra è una missione segreta? Basta poco, anche una sola parola, e potrebbe succederci di tutto!"

Mio padre ha uno sguardo furente, un piglio deciso. È tutto spettinato, si liscia gli abiti impolverati, si sistema la giacca. È un uomo incredibile, ma non intende sentire ragioni, ma io non cedo di certo!

Marianne incalza: "Padre, oltre ad essere attaccati dai sicari cosa potrebbe accadere!"

"Marianne, cerca di capire almeno tu! .. Voi due non dovrete mai menzionare la natura del nostro viaggio …con nessuno e per nessun motivo!"

"Forse non corriamo già abbastanza pericoli Padre?"

"I rischi potrebbero essere maggiori di quanto pensiate, se non ci fosse discrezione da parte Vostra."

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, allora è questo il vero motivo, Voi non vi fidate di noi ….."

"Ora basta Joséphine! E' inutile che ti agiti in questo modo, è evidente che con te e Marianne siamo ad un punto di non ritorno. Come debbo spiegarvelo che volevo preservarvi il più possibile da ogni sorta di pericolo? …. E adesso vedete di comportarvi giudiziosamente, soprattutto tu Joséphine, che sei terribilmente avventata!"

Mio padre mi indica con il dito indice, lo punta sul mio petto, deciso. Ha uno sguardo che non mi piace, mi incute una certa soggezione, ma io non mi arrendo!

"Padre, Voi non fate altro che portarmi come cattivo esempio."

"Joséphine, sei impossibile! E' evidente che ti rifiuti di capire, a questo punto è meglio che sia tuo marito a farti rinsavire! .… Almeno pensa un poco al figlio che hai in grembo, visto che sei terribilmente pallida!"

Mio padre non fa in tempo a concludere il suo discorso ed ecco, un altro conato di vomito, mio marito mi soccorre timoroso, preoccupato.

"Joséphine cara, aspetta che ti aiuto …"

"Come vorresti aiutarmi Charles, vomitando forse al posto mio?! ….. Argh … ancora ….."

Alain mi si avvicina e sghignazza: "Gerard, la Marchesa ha un diavolo per capello, certo che queste donne Jarjayes sono davvero indemoniate! ….. Ma guardala, sta buttando l'anima fuori, e continua a discutere con il vecchio pazzo!"

"Alain, a dirla tutta, il Generale mi fa pena."

"Come mai Gerard?"

"Ma tu non lo vedi? E' alla mercé delle figlie, che lo fanno davvero rigare dritto! .. Sinceramente tra tutti non so chi sia il vero Generale!"

"Gerard, mi chiedo se anche la mia Sabrina stia tanto male come la Marchesa … è terribile non sapere nulla di mia moglie, mi sto perdendo tutto di lei, e di mio figlio."

"Accidenti Alain, non ti facevo tanto sentimentale, ma non preoccuparti, sicuramente troverai la corrispondenza di tua moglie quando arriveremo a Torino! ….. Alain, tu almeno sai che tua moglie ti darà un figlio, ma io non so neppure quello!"

Madamigella Oscar mi si avvicina e mi chiede: "Maggiore come Vi sentite?"

"Dopo la medicazione, molto meglio Comandante, grazie!"

"Mi fa piacere Girodelle! .. Non appena le mie sorelle staranno meglio ripartiremo. Ci accamperemo prima di sera, sperando di trovare un posto consono alla situazione! … Girodelle, è inutile dire che dovremo rafforzare i turni di guardia, ma siamo coscienti che sia Voi che mio padre dovrete essere esonerati dai turni di guardia."

Mio padre, alle mie spalle, ribatte con tono fermo e deciso: "Oscar, questo vale per il Maggiore che ha riportato una brutta ferita, ma per quanto mi riguarda, continuerò a fare il mio dovere. Farò il turno di guardia come sempre!"

"Ma Padre …... Voi …"

"Dovrei forse farmiimpressionare da un graffio?"

"Oscar, sono un soldato in missione, e non possiamo cullarci sugli allori. Hai visto cosa è successo? Ora più che mai, dovremo stare in allerta!"

"Padre, a tale proposito io posso stare di guardia …"

"Oscar, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!"

"Ma …"

Andrè avanzadeciso verso di me, mi guarda negli occhi con il suo splendido sguardo verde econ dolcezza dice: "Oscar, non scherzare, tu hai già fatto più di quanto potevi, dimentichi che sei una donna incinta,io non voglio che tu corra dei rischi inutili, voglio che ti riposi il necessario, voglio prendermi cura di te, epoi…..poi…. non dobbiamo sottovalutare Charles e Louis, che pur non essendo dei soldati, si sono dimostrati eroici!"

Louis avanza, interviene: "Grazie per le tue parole Andrè, però Charles ed io dobbiamo ammettere che ci troviamo in una situazione più grande di noi, ed è per questo che vi chiediamo di tenerci in considerazione per qualsiasi evenienza …"

"Andrè, mi unisco alla richiesta di mio cognato, contate su di noi!"

Le parole dei miei generi mi riempiono di orgoglio, sorrido e ribatto: "Grazie figlioli, era questo che volevo sentirvi dire!"

"Marianne, come ti senti?"

"Un poco meglio Joséphine, ma lo stomaco è in subbuglio. Sarà stato a causa di tutto quello che è successo."

"Marianne vorrei tanto essere già a Torino, temo che saremo continuamente attaccati! .. Marianne, durante il viaggio, esigo di avere un'arma con me."

"Anch'io Joséphine, voglio armarmi! .. Non possiamo dimenticare che, se non fosse stato per nostra sorella, a quest'ora …. Santo cielo, non voglio nemmeno pensarci."

Dei passi, è Oscar che ci affianca, e dice: "Marianne, Joséphine avete perfettamente ragione. Dopo quanto successo, è giusto che vi armiate"

"Contaci Oscar, i ribelli non ci coglieranno più di sorpresa!"

"Girodelle, dobbiamo riprendere il nostro viaggio, abbiamo ancora alcune ore di luce, e dobbiamo sfruttarle al massimo."

"Sissignore, possiamo ripartire!"

Mi avvicino alla carrozza con l'intento di salire a casetta, Andrè mi guarda e protesta: "Oscar, sarebbe il caso che tu continuassi a viaggiare con le tue sorelle."

"Ma Andrè, io posso tranquillamente …."

Leggo il disappunto sul volto di mio marito, capisco che è davvero preoccupato per me, ci scrutiamo per qualche istante ….. decido di accontentarlo, gli dico: "E va bene Andrè, proseguirò il viaggio con Marianne e Joséphine!"

La mia Oscar, la sua voce è un lamento, sbuffa. Lo so, non vuole stare con le sue sorelle, ma per una volta mi darà ascolto. Sono felice, non lo nascondo.

Il suo volto si illumina, mi sorride, mi accarezza il viso, leggero, con una dolcezza infinita, sento la sua mano calda sulla mia pelle ed un brivido mi percorre la schiena, mai avrei pensato che una carezza del mio Andrè potesse farmi questo effetto, e mi sussurra: "Grazie amore, mi rendi felice!"

Le mie labbra sfiorano la sua mano, lo guardo, sorrido, mormoro: "A stasera Andrè. Spero solo che le mie sorelle non mi tormentino con i loro discorsi."

La mia amata Oscar ha una voce bassa, dolce, arrendevole. È una donna eccezionale, forte, decisa, ma anche dolce, tenera. Capace di gesti di una tenerezza infinita!

La voce forte e chiara di mio padre distoglie i nostri pensieri: "Su avanti …. Ripartiamo!"

Andrè mi apre lo sportello,mi sorride, un sorriso carico di amore, entro, lo richiude.

"Oscar, e così ti sei decisa finalmente! .. E adesso che siamo qui, abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare, sorellina!".

Ecco, non mi sono ancora accomodata che Joséphineinizia già, Oscar stai calma, pensa ad Andrè ed al piccolo che porti in grembo…..stai calma…..

Mi avvicino ad Andrè, sono soddisfatto: Oscar è salita in carrozza, finalmente mia figlia si è comportata sensatamente.

"Andrè, sono contento che tu sia riuscito a convincerla a proseguire il viaggio in carrozza, almeno starà più comoda,si riposerà un poco, starà più al caldo e correrà meno rischi!"

"Anch'io ne sono contento Signore! … Però mi chiedo per quanto tempo riuscirà a resistere accanto a Joséphine e Marianne."

"Uhmm. .. Conoscendola, e conoscendo le sue sorelle, non molto Andrè! … Su, rimettiamoci in marcia."

"Sissignore!"

"Oscar, adesso che finalmente siamo rimaste sole, lo sai che dovrai darci un mucchio di spiegazioni? Non credere di cavartela con poche parole."

"Joséphine ti prego, non tormentarmi, altrimenti mi costringerai a continuare il viaggio cassetta!"

Mia sorella ha lo stesso tono del Generale nostro padre, è il suo ritratto! Stesso piglio deciso, stesso modo di fare e di pensare.

"Scordatelo Oscar, tu sei incinta quanto noi, anzi credo che tu sia avanti di due mesi, quindi, dovrai sopportarci per il bene di nostro nipote!"

Faccio un lungo sospiro, e ribatto: "Su avanti … dimmi cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Il sicario, quando ha puntato la lama contro di me e Marianne, ha parlato di una lettera di Sua Maestà, che qualcuno di Voi custodisce. Dicci di cosa si tratta, e perché è così importante!"

Scoppio a ridere, una risata aperta, piena! Ma Joséphine dove vive?!

"Ah ahah … Questa si che è bella ah ahah …."

"Oscar, cosa ti prende?! Perché ridi? Adesso mi prendi in giro?!"

"Niente affatto Joséphine, ma come posso dirti qualcosa che a nessuno di noi è dato sapere?"

"Come? Vuoi dire che tu non conosci il contenuto della lettera?"

"Ne io, ne nessuno altro Joséphine!"

"Cosa? Vuoi dire che stiamo scortando un pezzo di carta, mettendo a repentaglio la nostra vita?"

"Esattamente! E adesso, hai finito di fare domande?"

Marianne, incalza: "Un momento Oscar, ma ti pare normale tutto questo?"

"Marianne, noi soldati, non siamo tenuti a chiederci il perché delle missioni, dobbiamo obbedire e basta!"

"Questa si che è bella! .. Ma dico, allora il viaggio che faremo a Vienna è per consegnare la lettera all'imperatore Joseph, vero sorellina?"

"Joséphine, Marianne, ascoltatemi bene, meno parliamo della missione, e meglio sarà per tutti noi."

Mia sorella maggiore protesta: "E No! .. Io rischio di essere ammazzata e tu, pretendipure che non ne parliamo?! .. Oscar, non puoi trattarci in questo modo! … Avanti, su parla!"

"Cosa volete che vi dica, se noi tutti non sappiamo nulla di più di quanto vi ho già detto?!"

"Joséphine, nostra sorella è sincera, è inutile che tu la tormenti in questo modo, non esasperarla!"

Mia sorella mi scruta severamente, e subito dopo mi sorride maliziosa, mi dice: "Avanti Oscar, visto che non ci puoi raccontare nulla di più sul nostro viaggio, raccontaci almeno dell'altro tipo di missione che hai svolto con Andrè!"

"Cosa? Ma Joséphine, di quale missione stai parlando?"

"Io e Marianne siamo curiose di sapere dove avete concepito la creatura che porti in grembo!"

"Ma dico Joséphine, che ti prende, sono forse cosa da chiedere?"

Oh santo cielo! Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi una sorella così sfacciata ed impicciona? Mi sento il viso caldo, sarò arrossita! Maledizione Joséphine! Inizio a sudare, mi guardo i palmi delle mani, le strofino sui pantaloni.

"Susu Oscar, quante storie! E' risaputo che Marianne ed io siamo letteralmente impazzite in quel bordello, ma tu …. Su avanti sorellina vogliamo sapere!"

Guardo sbigottita le mie sorelle, che aspettano curiose la mia risposta, un respiro per riprendere il controllo e dico loro: "Ma cosa Vi fa pensare che io Vi racconti delle cose tanto intime?!"

Marianne mi sorride e continua: "Avanti Oscar, se tutti sono a conoscenza che i nostri figli sono stati concepiti in un bordello, perché non potremmo sapere dove è stato concepito il tuo?!"

"Ma nemmeno per sogno …"

Oscar ha uno sguardo deciso, brilla di una strana luce. È combattiva, meno intimidita. Sembra che voglia proteggere qualcuno…

Joséphine, incurante di me, continua: "Su avanti Oscar, nostro nipote è stato concepito prima che i suoi genitori si sposassero, e vogliamo sapere dove è successo il fattaccio!"

"Fattaccio? Ma dico … smettetela!"

Il tono della mia voce sale, mi sembra di dover mettere ordine in caserma.

"Nella tua stanza? .. Nelle scuderie? .. Nel casino di caccia?"

"Joséphine, smettila!"

"No, no, ci sono, … sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin, non dimentichiamo che nostro padre ha dato perfino la chiave del suo studio ad Andrè!"

Marianne rincara la dose: "Forse sulla scrivania, ma adesso bisogna vedere quale, se quella del nonno, oquella della caserma!"

"Già sorellina, non ci avevo pensato! .. Oscar, lo avete fatto con le divise addosso?! Su dai sbrigati, parla! .. Vogliamo saperlo! .. Noi sinceramente non ti capiamo, ma perché ti vergogni così tanto a dircelo?"

"Voi due siete davvero insopportabili! Ora basta!"

"Oscar, non vedo perche tu non debba condividere certe cose con noi!"

Sono davvero al limite della sopportazione, non ne posso più, protesto: "Adesso basta! Voi due smettetela, siete davvero impossibili, ancora un'altra parola e raggiungo Andrè!"

"Ah ah ah … Dai sorellina, non credevo che fossi tanto permalosa! Su dai, cosa ti costa raccontarcelo?! .. E' stato bello in caserma? Quasi, quasi, potresti prestarmi le chiavi del tuo ufficio ah ahah!"

"Joséphine basta! Non ne posso più!" … Mi affaccio dal finestrino e urlo: "ANDREEE'! TI ORDINO DI FERMARE LA CARROZZA MMIEDIATAMENTE, SVELTOOO!"

Dall'alto sento la voce animata di mia moglie,sta urlando con tutta la voce che ha in corpo, capisco immediatamente che ha discusso con le sue sorelle, del resto era prevedibile che Oscar non sarebbe resistita a lungo.

Arresto i cavalli, domando: "Oscar, cosa ti succede?"

"NULLA ANDRE'! VOGLIO PROSEGUIRE IL VIAGGIO A CASSETTA ,PIUTTOSTO CHE STARE CON LE MIE SORELLE!E NON PROVARE A DIRE NULLA! CHE SE NON HO PASSATO LORO A FIL DI SPADA, POTREI FARLO CON IL PRIMO CHE NON MI UBBIDISCE!"

Con un salto scendo dalla mia postazione e raggiungo mia moglie che apre lo sportello e salta fuori con un balzo, agile come una gazzella, furiosa!. Non so cosa pensare, sono senza parole….aspetto qualche secondo e ribatto: "Ma Oscar, cosa dici, fa molto freddo, tu non puoi ….."

"Basta Andrè, non ci sono stata nemmeno mezz'ora, e già ne ho abbastanza, voglio proseguire il viaggio con te!"

Sento la voce persuasiva di Marianne, che dice: "Dai Oscar, calmati! Andrè ha ragione, fa troppo freddo per metterti a cassetta, su dai entra, non perdiamo altro tempo!"

Le parole di mia sorella mi irritano ancora di più, la guardo e ribatto: "Non ci penso nemmeno, preferisco prendere freddo lassù,che stare rinchiusa con voi due!"

Joséphine sorride, con tono pacato mi dice: "Lo ammetto, forse abbiamo esagerato un tantino, e ci dispiace, ma tu ammetti di aver ecceduto!"

"Che … cosa? .. Ma dico, io .. esagerata? Joséphine, Marianne, chi ha superato il limite, siete state Voi, non io! ….. Andrè ascolta, dammi il tempo di rovistare nella borsa, devo prendere la mia cappa, così starò al calduccio, di fianco a mio marito! Chiaro?!"

"Oscar ti prego …."

"Andrè, non insistere, io là dentro non ci torno!"

Vedo venirci incontro mio padre in sella al cavallo.

"Cosa sta succedendo? Perché Vi siete fermati.. forse qualcuna di Voi si sente male?"

Joséphine incalza: "Padre stiamo benissimo, è solo che Oscar sente freddo e sta cercando una maglia pesante!"

Vedo mia figlia, cercare l'indumento nelle borse, la osservo, è arrabbiata, mi chiedo cosa le sia accaduto! … Ma con accanto Joséphine immagino il motivo della discussione.

Oscar prende una bella cappa pesante dalla sua borsa, con cappuccio ricoperto di pelliccia, la infila veloce, chiude ogni bottone e sale a cassetta dicendo: "Andrè, possiamo ripartire."

"Oscar, ti prego, torna dentro, fa troppo freddo!"

"Andrè, ti ho già detto che il mio viaggio proseguirà qui con te! E adesso basta discutere, dobbiamo cercare un posto per accamparci prima di sera!"

Faccio un lungo respiro e con tono arrendevole, dico: "E va bene, come vuoi, tanto so che è inutile insistere con te."

"Appunto Andrè, su dai sbrigati!"

Vedo Andrè, salire a cassetta, scruto severamente la mie figlie, e con tono di rimprovero dico: "Se Oscar ha deciso di proseguire il viaggio accanto ad Andrè,di sicuro siete state voi le artefici di questa situazione, vero?"

"Padre, non è certo colpa nostra, se con mia sorella non si può scambiare alcuna confidenza!"

"Uhmm … Joséphine, ti conosco bene, di sicuro tu l'avrai …."

"L'avrò cosa?"

"Non fingere con me, è meglio lasciar perdere, tanto nessuno riuscirà più a convincere Oscar a proseguire il viaggio con Voi due! Vi conosco e conosco soprattutto te,Joséphine! ….. Non ci resta che rimetterci in marcia!" … Alzo lo sguardo, vedo Andrè stringere a se Oscar, tossicchio e dico: "Oscar, copriti bene, che fa molto freddo, e tu Andrè, tira i cavalli che ci rimettiamo in marcia!"

"Sissignore, possiamo andare!"

Vedo il Generale mettersi alla testa degli uomini, il nostro viaggio prosegue.

Dopo quanto accaduto con le mie sorelle, sono terribilmente infastidita. Andrè mi guarda, mi sorride. Il suo sorriso, per me, è davvero rilassante, la mia mano si intreccia alla sua, non resisto, gli poso un piccolo bacio, e mi abbandono sulla sua spalla. Mi appoggio al mio amore, sento il calore del suo corpo scaldarmi. Chiudo gli occhi, mi lascio andare ai miei pensieri….

E' meraviglioso amare ed essere amati.

Guardo la mia Oscar, è stratta al mio braccio, ha gli occhi chiusi, sorride….piano piano la sento rilassarsi….quanto la amo!

"Joséphine, mi dispiace davvero che nostra sorella, siali fuori a gelarsi, mi sento in colpa!"

"Dai Marianne, credo che Oscar non aspettasse altro che tornare da Andrè, secondo me, ha colto al volo l'occasione per tornare da lui."

"Tu credi Joséphine?"

"Ma certo Marianne! … Quei due non riescono a stare lontano l'una dall'altro nemmeno cinque minuti, figurati poi una giornata intera."

"Che esagerata che sei Joséphine!"

E' la verità Marianne! .. E poi vedrai che non appena le sarà passata la rabbia, tornerà di nuovo qui, vedrai, Andrè la convincerà a non proseguire il viaggio al freddo."

"Lo spero davvero Joséphine!"

Sono accanto al Generale, mi chiedo cosa sarà accaduto a Madamigella Oscar, era davvero furiosa con la sue sorelle. Però che caratterino, era davvero furibonda, di sicuro l'avranno fatta andare su di giri! .. Nemmeno quando ci comandava, e sorgevano dei problemi abbastanza gravi, l'ho mai vista tanta adirata. Adesso è accanto a suo marito … magari la sta consolando … beato lui!Come vorrei sentire il suo viso appoggiato al mio corpo, come vorrei stringerla tra le mie braccia e consolarla…e invece, lei ha scelto Andrè…..

Il viaggio comincia a diventare sempre più difficile. Più ci addentriamo tra le Alpi e più si avverte il gelo. È agosto, ma il cielo è carico di nuvole, inizia ad alzarsi anche il vento.

Mantengo l'andatura del mio cavallo accanto alla carrozza, vedo aprirsi il finestrino, la Marchesa si affaccia e mi dice: "Alain, possibile che faccia tanto freddo? Si può sapere dove ci troviamo?"

"Madame Joséphine, ci stiamo addentrando sempre di più tra le montagne, probabilmente troveremo la neve."

"La neve? Santo cielo Alain, ma siamo ad agosto, come è possibile?"

"Non meravigliateVi Marchesa, qui è naturale che nevichi anche ad Agosto.Siamo quasi a 2000 metri di altezza, capita che la neve non si sciolga neppure durante l'estate!"

"Spero davvero che tu stia esagerando Alain, qui si gela!"

"Non lo dite a me Marchesa! …. Madame, come se non bastasse, siamo in salita, i cavalli cominciano ad avere difficoltà."

"Hai sentito Marianne? E probabile che oltre a trovarci nel bel mezzo della neve, i cavalli siano in difficoltà per via del sentiero ripido! Marianne temo che prima di accamparci, avremo parecchi problemi!"

"Joséphine, ma ti immagini: dormiremo all'addiaccio … con questo freddo … povere noi! .. Non siamo dei soldati abituate a simili condizioni, come faremo?"

"Non lo so Marianne, ma io comincio davvero a sentire freddo, prendo una coperta per coprirmi … eccola qua! .. Almeno adesso va molto meglio!"

Il paesaggio che si staglia davanti ai nostri occhi è incantevole: un cielo grigio, carico di neve, montagne alte tutto in torno a noi, e la neve che ricopre il sentiero. Il caldo dell'estate non è riuscito a sciogliere queste nevi. Siamo ancora in salita, manca ancora molto prima di arrivare al valico del Monginevro, poi da lì inizierà la nostra discesa verso Torino.

"Andrè guarda la neve! … Non è possibile, più avanti il suolo è ricoperto dalla neve!"

"Oscar,il pendio sta diventando sempre più ripido, i cavalli fanno fatica a tirare la carrozza."

"Andrè, la carrozza è carica di bagagli, il peso ed il pendio troppo ripido impedisconoai cavalli di tenere il passo, come facciamo?"

"Va alleggerita Oscar, è l'unica soluzione!"

Dal basso sento la voce di Gerard: "Andrè, i tuoi cavalli non ce la fanno più, devi fermarti!"

"Gerard ha ragione, Oscar dobbiamo fermarci e alleggerire immediatamente il carico."

Andrè lascia il suo posto, e raggiunge Alain e Gerard, mio padre e Girodelle si uniscono a tutti gli altri.

Alain, dice: "Andrè, i cavalli non ce la fanno, bisogna alleggerire il carico."

"Alain, dobbiamo distribuire assolutamente il caricosugli altri animali, qualcosa magari anche su quello che state montando …"

"Joséphine, cosa sta accadendo? La carrozza si è fermata. Ho paura, temo un'altra imboscata!"

"Ma no che dici, sembra tutto tranquillo, comunque, per qualsiasi evenienza, prendo lo stiletto che mi ha dato Oscar."

"Sssi … Joséphine, io prendo il mio, non si può mai sapere …"

"Ecco fatto, adesso anche io sono armata, che ci provino, che gli faccio assaggiare la mia lama!"

Mi affaccio al finestrino con lo stiletto in mano, scruto con attenzione, voglio sincerarmi che sia tutto a posto, rientro, guardo mia sorella e dico: "Marianne, fuori è tutto tranquillo."

"E allora perché ci siamo fermati?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea! ..L'unica cosa che posso dirti, è che tutti stanno discutendo."

"Generale, voi dite che non c'è altra soluzione?"

"Mi dispiace Charles, ma non possiamo fare altrimenti, altrimenti rimarremo impantanati nella neve, quindi cominciate ad alleggerire la carrozza, Marianne e Joséphine dovranno proseguire il viaggio sui muli, non c'è altra soluzione! ….. Dobbiamo sbrigarci, purtroppo a breve si abbatterà una bufera di neve!"

"Marianne, non capisco cosa stia accadendo, perché non proseguono, si gela!"

"Joséphine, hai ragione, anch'io comincio a risentire il freddo."

Lo sportello della carrozza si spalanca, è nostro padre, che dice: "Marianne, Joséphine, indossate immediatamente gli indumenti più pesanti che avete."

"Cosa succede Padre?"

"I cavalli non riescono a risalire il pendio, la carrozza è troppo pesante."

"Non capisco, cosa c'entra il nostro abbigliamento?"

"Dovrete proseguire il viaggio sui muli."

"Cosa?! ..Ma Padre, cosa dite?! Con questo freddo?"

"Marianne, mi dispiace, ma non possiamo fare altrimenti."

Joséphine, incalza: "Ma Padre, anziché far viaggiare noi sui muli, perché non ci mettete il bagaglio?!"

"Faremo anche quello, ma non sarà sufficiente! .. Guardate il suolo, c'è il manto nevoso, si rischia di rimanere impantanati, avete capito adesso? E ora sbrigatevi, non c'è altro tempo da perdere, tra non molto rischiamo di imbatterci in una bufera di neve e inizia a calare il sole!"

"COSA?! .. Ma Padre, dove ci accamperemo, se qui tra poco ci troveremo in mezzo alla bufera?"

"Dobbiamo cercare un rifugio …"

"In mezzo alle montagne? Ma cosa dite?"

"Magari troviamo una malga, una stalla, un qualsiasi rifugio andrà bene …."

"Cosa dite? Una stalla? Noi dovremmo passare la notte in una stalla?"

"JOSÉPHINE, ADESSO BASTA CON LE DISCUSSIONI STERILI, PREPARATEVI E MONTATE SUI MULI! ABBIAMO PERSO FIN TROPPO TEMPO CON LE VOSTRE CHIACCHIERE!"

"Ma Padre …."

"NON DISCUTERE Più JOSÉPHINE! .. COSA CREDI, DI ESSERE IN VILLEGGIATURA?!"

Mio padre mi lascia senza parole, è davvero furioso, chiude lo sportello, guardo mia sorella e dico: "Marianne, cerchiamoci degli indumenti pesanti, qui si mette male!"

"Joséphine, temo che passeremo davvero dei brutti momenti!"

"Generale, abbiamo distribuito buona parte del carico sui cavalli disponibili,abbiamo preparato anche le sacche da viaggio ed ognuno di noi ha un piccolo bagaglio sul proprio cavallo, i muli per le Vostre figlie sono stati sellati."

"Bene Sassoin, muoviamoci!"

"Oscar, cosa fai?"

"Prendo il mio César, non posso rimanere qui con te."

"Oscar, ti prego sta attenta e copriti, comincia anche ad alzarsi il vento!"

"Tranquillo Andrè, non è certo la prima volta che mi trovo in queste condizioni! ….. Vado da César!"

Vedo mia moglie allontanarsi, mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi. Ma come faccio a non esserlo? … Oscar, lo so che non è la prima volta che affronti simili intemperie … ma ora sei incinta, e tu nemmeno te ne rendi conto! … Sono davvero preoccupato! Accidenti! Ma perché mia moglie non vuole capire che deve avere più cura di se stessa?

Vedo Andrè preoccupato, lo capisco: sua moglie percorrerà il sentiero a cavallo, forse è meglio che gli dia il cambio. Guardo su, e a gran voce gli dico: "EHI, ANDRE', VIENI GIU' PER FAVORE!"

"COSA C'E' GERARD?"

"SU DAI, SBRIGATI ANDRE' …"

Non discuto la richiesta del mio amico, scendo dalla carrozza.

"Cosa c'è Gerard?"

"AscoltaAndrè, visto che il Comandante prenderà il cavallo, prendi il mio posto, guiderò io la carrozza!"

"Oh Grazie Gerard, sei davvero gentile!"

"Ma figurati amico, tu avresti fatto lo stesso al mio posto!"

Raggiungo Oscar, e dico: "Aspetta, penserò io a sellare i cavalli."

"Cavalli? Ma …."

"Gerard prende il mio posto, ed io il suo."

Andrè mi sorride con amore, nel suo sguardo c'è apprensionema anche la gioia di starmi accanto, capisco che voglia vegliare su di me, annuisco, e dico: "Va bene Andrè, sella i cavalli, intanto vado da mio padre, ho qualcosa da dirgli."

"Va bene Oscar."

La voce di Andrè mi scalda il cuore, mi chiedo come faccia a sopportarmi sempre, a calmarmi, a capirmi. Credo che se sono diventata un ottimo soldato è solo grazie alla sua presenza al mio fianco da 30 anni, e se ora diventerò madre, è solo grazie a lui, alla sua pazienza ed al suo infinito amore. Il mio Andrè, senza di lui sarei persa. Certe volte è davvero troppo apprensivo, ma lo capisco, porto pazienza e gli sorrido. È il mio "Angelo Custode" da sempre…in fondo ci siamo salvati a vicenda. Quando arrivò a palazzo era solo un bambino spaventato, appena rimasto orfano. Ed io ero….una mocciosa senza amici con cui giocare, convinta di essere un maschio…..

Vedo Charles e Louis avvicinarsi, quest'ultimo ci dice: "Marianne, Joséphine, vi siete coperte abbastanza?"

"Si Louis, siamo pronte, spero di farcela! …. Fa molto freddo!"

"Si lo so cara, ma non possiamo fare altro, su dai, monta sul mulo!"

"Joséphine …"

"Dimmi Charles."

"Hai indossato le maglie di lana?"

"Che domanda Charles, certo che si, ma fa comunque freddo!"

"Su forza, sbrigati a salire, dobbiamo partire immediatamente! … Ti starò vicino cara!"

"Ti ringrazio Charles, ma ho l'impressione di vivere in un incubo!"

Oscar, è sul suo cavallo,Marianne ed io siamo sui muli, i nostri mariti ci affiancano, udiamo la voce di nostro padre: "AVANTI .. IN MARCIA!"

Ho preso il posto di Gerard, il mio compito è quello di sorvegliare Marianne. Vedo mia moglie sul suo cavallo, è stretta nella sua cappa, intravedo appena l'oro del suoi capelli, ha messo il cappuccio in testa per ripararsi dal vento. Oscar è una donna forte e decisa,sono orgoglioso di lei! E' il mio amore, la mia ragione di vita! … Affianca suo padre, ma accanto al Generale c'è anche lui: il Maggiore Girodelle. Sono tutti e tre davanti a me. Vedo Girodelle guardare mia moglie …. Dio come sono geloso! .. Lo so, sono uno sciocco, non ho motivo di esserlo, ma so che lui l'ama, e il sentimento che Girodelle prova per mia moglie, mi fa impazzire di gelosia. Devo cercare di non pensare e soprattutto non debbo lasciarmi andare alla gelosia! ….. Perché Oscar ama me, solo me! Lo so….però è tutto così difficile! Finalmente si riparte, mentre intorno a noi comincia a cadere qualche fiocco di neve.

Marianne ed io cavalchiamo sui nostri muli, accanto a me c'è Charles, che mi dice: "Cara su, non abbatterti, ce la faremo!"

"Tu credi Charles? Comincio a dubitarne … ma hai visto? Nevica, tira il vento e fa freddo….dubito che ce la faremo così facilmente…..Charles, mi chiedo come faccia Oscar a resistere, e soprattutto a non lamentarsi!"

"Joséphine, dimentichi che tua sorella è un soldato, non una donna qualunque …"

"Ti ringrazio per l'apprezzamento Charles …"

"Joséphine, non era mia intenzione offenderti io …."

"Ho capito benissimo cosa volevi dire, stai tranquillo che non mi lamenterò più!"

"Ma Joséphine io …."

"Non aggiungere altro, fa troppo freddo per discutere, e poi io e te abbiamo un conto in sospeso."

"Cosa dici?"

"Mi hai tenuto nascosto che la nostra è una missione pericolosa! Stai tranquillo, me la pagherai Charles!"

"Ma Joséphine …"

"Sta zitto Charles, sono troppo arrabbiata per ascoltare ancora il suono della tua voce!"

"Si cara, non dirò più nulla!"

Mia figlia è accanto a me, porta il suo Cesar al passo. Il suo atteggiamento è quello severo, di un soldato: non una piega, non una parola. Sono davvero preoccupato per lei, non si rende ancora conto delle sue reali condizioni. Da quando siamo partiti per la missione, ha sempre cavalcato senza alcun riguardo. Non si è risparmiata neppure prima, quando siamo stati attaccati! È mai possibile che non voglia capire che adesso le sue priorità devono essere altre! Mi auguro che Andrè riesca a tenerla a bada….è l'unico che può farla ragionare, però…..sono davvero fiero della mia piccola figliola! Nessuna donna è in grado di fare ciò che per lei è normale, e pochi uomini sono in grado di eguagliarla nell'uso delle armi. Poi è un ottimo stratega, non c'è che dire! Sono fiero di lei, della mia adorata Oscar. Spero che troviamo davvero un posto al cado per passare la notte, ho tre figlie incinte al seguito, povero me, quante preoccupazioni!

"Charles, il vento comincia a soffiare sempre di più …"

"Joséphine, come se non bastasse, comincia a nevicare ….. tra un po' sarà un problema proseguire!"

"Charles … non riesco più a controllare il mulo, come faccio?"

"Scalcia nei fianchi Joséphine, dovrebbe ….."

"Dovrebbe cosa Charles? .. Non lo vedi che non ne vuole più sapere di camminare?"

Vedo la Marchesa in difficoltà, mi avvicino, le dico: "Madame, cercate di farVi obbedire dal mulo, altrimenti non camminerà più!"

"Alain, si può sapere come posso fare? Non lo vedi che non ne vuole sapere?"

"Uhmm … Marchesa, evidentemente, l'animale è stanco …"

"Come sarebbe a dire che è stanco! … Da quanto in qua un mulo deve fare tutte queste storie per camminare?"

Arresto il cavallo e ribatto: "Marchese, il mulo si rifiuta di proseguire, forse se la Marchesa scendesse, il mulo camminerebbe …"

"Ma cosa dici Alain, ed io cosa faccio, proseguo il viaggio a piedi?"

"Non ho detto questo Marchesa, l'unica soluzione è quella che saliate sul cavallo di Vostro marito."

"Charles, hai sentito cosa ha detto Alain?"

"Certo cara, mi are l'unica soluzione. Su scendi e vieni qui da me."

Sarebbe un'idea, magari stretta a mio marito, mi riscaldo un po', e il viaggio diventa meno faticoso! Non me lo faccio ripetere, scendo immediatamente dal mulo, mi avvicino a Charles che è sul cavallo, che mi dice: "Su dai Joséphine metti il piede nella staffa e Sali! …"

"Ci provo Charles, ma non mi sembra tanto facile con te sopra!"

"Su dammi la mano, vedrai che ce la farai."

Afferro la mano di mio marito, tento di sollevarmi, ma non ci riesco. Vedo Charles in difficoltà, non sa come aiutarmi, l'unica soluzione è che mi aiuti qualcuno, ma non voglio, l'ultima volta che Alain lo ha fatto, Charles è diventato geloso! ….. Ma senza averglielo chiesto, sento che qualcuno mi da una spinta dal fondoschiena e mi aiuta a salire: è Alain!

"Fatto Marchesa, adesso possiamo proseguire! Su sbrighiamoci, che gli altri ci hanno distanziati!"

Rimango basito dall'atteggiamento del soldato Sassoin, ancora una volta ha toccato il fondoschiena di mia moglie con tanta disinvoltura, e come nulla fosse, ci ha distanziati quel tanto da scortarci, è incredibile in che razza di situazione ci troviamo.

"Charles, credo che sia stato meglio così …"

"Cosa intendi Joséphine?"

"Mi riferisco al fatto che cavalco con te, almeno mi stringi da dietro e soffro meno il freddo."

"Almeno c'è una nota positiva in tutto questo guazzabuglio!"

"Cosa c'è Charles, perché questo tono tanto freddo?"

"Meglio che non te lo dica Joséphine!"

"Ma Charles … che ti prende?"

"Nulla Joséphine, nulla! …. Stringiti a me, e non dire altro!"

"Eh no Charles! Dimmi cosa ti prende! .. Certo io non proseguo il viaggio con te in questo modo, e tanto meno ti abbraccio, hai capito?"

"Joséphine, tra non molto ci troveremo nel bel mezzo della bufera, e tu hai voglia di discutere con me?"

"Certo che si Charles! … Non credo di meritare tanta freddezza da parte tua …"

"Non senti che si gela? Non posso che offrirti il gelo e non il calore, mia cara mogliettina!"

"Oh questa si che è bella, adesso sei anche sarcastico?"

"Non posso farne a meno … credimi!"

Mi allontano appena da mio marito, lo guardo, il suo volto è tirato, ribatto: "Un momento, tu sei arrabbiato, perché Alain, mi ha aiutato a salire sul cavallo, vero Charles?"

"Aiutato? .. Io direi che ti ha toccato nuovamente il fondo schiena!"

"Charles, se Alain non mi avesse aiutata a salire, a quest'ora saremmo stati ancora lì fermi! .. E poi, è mai possibile che tu debba essere geloso di Alain?"

"Certo, perché non dovrei esserlo? Sei una donna piacente .. bellissima .. e sei mia moglie!Mia, solo mia!"

"Oh Charles tesoro, che soddisfazione che mi dai! … Tu sei geloso ancora di me, che bello!"

"Joséphine, adesso ci manca solo che ti diverta alle mie spalle!"

"Ma no caro, anzi, sai ….. ti stringo ancora di più …"

"Ma come, non volevi vendicarti di me, per averti tenuto nascosto che siamo in missione?"

"Certo che si, ed ho già pensato a come …"

Vedo mia moglie sorridere, un sorriso malizioso….le brillano gli occhi….ho quasi paura a chiederglielo, ma non resisto:

"Ahsi, davvero? Sentiamo, sentiamo quale sarà la tua ritorsione?!"

"Dovrai giacere con me, tutte le sere, anche se sarai stanco!"

"Cosa? Tu sei pazza Joséphine! Ma ti rendi conto in che razza di situazione ci troviamo?"

"E allora? Ti ricordo, che se mi ritrovo incinta, è tutta per colpa tua."

"Mia? Ma se tu …"

"Io niente! Se tu mi avessi confessato la verità sin dall'inizio, io non avrei insistito affinché ti abbandonassi a me, quindi … taci!"

"Joséphine, anche tu, sei identica a tuo padre!"

"Cosa? Io .. sarei .. come mio padre?"

"Certo che si, vuoi avere sempre l'ultima parola!"

"Oh Charles, quando vuoi sai essere davvero petulante!"

"Non quanto il soldato che ti ha toccatoil sedere per ben due volte!"

"NOOO! Ancora con questa storia! .. Charles, inizio a non sopportarti più, quindi, preferisco non risponderti!"

"Meglio così Joséphine, almeno evitiamo di litigare!"

Pochi metri ed anch'io non riesco più a gestire il mio cavallo: non sono abituato a cavalcare con un passeggero con me, anzi non affatto abituato a cavalcare, meno che mai in montagna, con la neve. Sono in evidente difficoltà.

Il soldato Sassoin mi si avvicina e dice: "Marchese, le condizioni avverse non riescono a farVi proseguire! .. Scusatemi se mi permetto, ma così, non riuscirete più ad andare avanti."

Maledizione .. debbo ammettere che il soldato ha ragione … non ce la faccio. Il cavallo affonda nella neve, ed io non riesco più a controllarlo.Per di più, il peso di mia moglie mi sbilancia, il cavallo scivola ed io non riesco a gestirlo….decisamente non sono pratico!

Guardo poco più avanti a me, anche Marianne è in difficoltà con il mulo, non riesce neppure lei a gestire la situazione.

Il soldato, con disinvoltura mi dice: "L'unica soluzione, è quella che Voi proseguiate il viaggio da solo."

"Ma Sassoin, è mia moglie?"

"A lei se permettete ci penso io! .. Sono un soldato, e so come cavarmela. Guardate Marchesa, anche vostra sorella non è più in grado di proseguire il viaggio da sola, ha bisogno d'aiuto, meglio che a lei ci pensi Andrè! ….. Scusatemi vado da lui per dirglielo."

Vedo il soldato allontanarsi e raggiungere mio cognato, guardo mia moglie severamente, le dico: "Adesso ci mancava anche che tu andassi a cavallo con lui!"

"Charles, siamo costretti dalle circostanze! .. E poi anche Marianne dovrà andare con Andrè, e sono sicura che Louis, non farà tutte queste storie! E poi, se tu avessi frequentato l'accademia militare, forse a quest'ora non ci saremmo trovati in questa situazione.O se almeno avessi reso lezioni di equitazione….."

"Oh basta Joséphine, è inutile discutere con te, tanto vuoi avere sempre la meglio! .. E vedi di non lasciarti sfiorare troppo da Sassoin, capito Joséphine?"

"Tranquillo Charles, mi limiterò semplicementea farmi sfiorare la schiena. Va bene?"

"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile! Ti diverte proprio prendermi in giro, vero?"

"Certo che si, quindi è meglio che tu non dica altre stupidaggini!"

Non lo nego, la gelosia di mio marito mi lusinga, sorrido e continuo divertita: "Capito, mio amore, ma se stasera avremo la possibilità di avere un posto tutto per noi, tieniti pronto per assaporare la mia vendetta."

"Joséphine, ma si può sapere come fai a pensare a simili cose, quando siamo qui, nel bel mezzo della neve a gelare?"

"Su caro, rilassati, e pensa al calore del mio corpo, vedrai ti sentirai decisamente meglio!Si si….io, al solo pensiero…uhm…..mi sento già molto meglio! Ritrovo la forza per raggiungere il nostro rifugio, ovunque esso sia!"

Charles ed io siamo scesi da cavallo, aspettiamo che arrivi Alain, mio marito mi guarda e mi dice: "Ti aiuterò io a salire a cavallo, e mi raccomando, non lasciarti stringere troppo!"

Guardo mio marito, spalanco gli occhi gli occhi divertita e gli dico: "Si Charles, ma tu mi raccomando, tieniti in caldo per stanotte."

"Joséphine, dobbiamo vedere se riusciremo prima a trovare un posto, e poi penseremo al resto!"

La spedizione si è fermata, il tempo di aiutare le figlie del Generale a salire sui nostri cavalli, Andrè dice a Madame Marianne: "Marianne, aggrappati bene, il tragitto è tortuoso."

"Va bene Andrè.. Grazie."

"Louis, tu cerca di starmi vicino!"

"Si … certo Andrè …."

Vedo il Generale avanzare verso noi, mentre Oscar è rimasta in compagnia di Girodelle, scruta severamente me e Marianne e dice: "Un momento Andrè, Marianne verrà con me, il tuo compito sarà quello di affiancare Oscar e Girodelle, non dimentichiamoci che Victor è ferito, e abbiamo un uomo in meno su cui contare."

"Come volete Generale!"

Assisto alla scena, e penso che vorrei che andasse Joséphine con suo padre, e Marianne magari con Alain, avanzo verso il Generale, lo chiamo in disparte, e gli dico: "Scusate Signore, se non Vi dispiace, prendete con Voi Joséphine, e Marianne va con Sassoin."

"Non vedo la ragione Charles, si può sapere qual è il motivo della tua richiesta?"

"Vedete io …"

"Su avanti, sbrigati, che non ho tempo da perdere!"

"Ecco .. io …"

"Ascolta Charles, credo di aver capito, non sarai mica geloso di Sassoin?"

"Beh .. a dirla tutta .. si, sono geloso!"

"Ma .. ma dico, che storia è questa? Come è possibile pensare in questo momento a simili idiozie? Charles, non credi che adesso un cambio sia inopportuno? Cosa direbbe Louis? E poi Sassoin, è un soldato in missione, eha una moglie a casa! Vuoi sapere di più? Ha rifiutato la donna della locanda per sua moglie. Ma poi dico, come ti salta in mente una cosa simile? Tutto questo è assurdo!"

"Generale io …."

"Ora basta Charles, ho già deciso e non si cambia! Sassoin si occuperà di Joséphine! E adesso fila, che mi hai fatto perdere fin troppo tempo!"

"Sissignore!"

E' inutile discutere con il Generale, tanto si è capito che in questa famiglia sono tutti uguali: uno più cocciuto dell'altro! E guai a disobbedire, sono terribili! Però Andrè è messo peggio di me: vivendo a palazzo ha ben due Jarjayes a comandarlo! E pure la cara governante! … Non mi resta che arrendermi e vedere mia moglie tra le braccia di Sassoin!

Il soldato Sassoin è davanti a noi, dall'alto, guarda mia moglie, e dice: "Madame dovete salire …"

Non lo lascio continuare che gli dico: "Rimate in sella, ci penso io ad aiutarla!"

Mia moglie ed io ci lanciamo uno sguardo, lei mi sorride, ed io l'aiuto a montare in sella. Non posso negarlo, sono gelosissimo di mia moglie!

"Girodelle, come va il Vostro braccio?"

"E' un po' indolenzito madamigella, ma è normale date le condizioni."

"Non appena saremo arrivati alla Malga, Alain Vi medicherà! .. Vedrete, andrà molto meglio!"

"Si, Comandante …. Grazie!"

"Oh .. Sono io che non Vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza per quello che avete fatto per me!"

Non rispondo, mi perdo nel suo sguardo, come posso resistere a tanta bellezza?Certo il suo tono di voce è freddo, nulla a che vedere con la voce dolce e suadente con cui si rivolge al marito, ma io mi perdo comunque…..in quegli occhi azzurri, nel suo rofumo…..oh…..non so per quanto riuscirò a sopportare tutto ciò!

Oscar e Girodelle stanno parlando, chissà cosa si diranno? .. Vado da lei!

Vedo Andrè, e mio padre con in sella Marianne, avvicinarsi,appena mi raggiungono, dico: "Padre, è tutto a posto? Possiamo proseguire?"

"Oscar, dobbiamo trovare un ricovero. Se non ricordo male, non molto lontano da qui ce n'è uno abbandonato."

"Si, non è molto lontano da qui! …. Ti ricordi Andrè? E' dove trovammo riparo!"

"Si Oscar, me lo ricordo benissimo!"

"Padre, dobbiamo affrettarci, il tempo diventa sempre più avverso!"

"Si Oscar, siamo pronti per partire, andiamo!"

E' trascorsa quasi mezz'ora da quando abbiamo fatto una breve sosta, siamo sfiniti, infreddoliti, credo che manchi poco per arrivare alla malga! …. Ecco .. finalmente siamo arrivati, riesco a vederla.

Mio padre, dice: "Oscar, ci siamo, ancora cento metri! .. Adesso dobbiamo sperare che ci sia posto per tutti noi! Sai, non ricordo esattamente quanto fosse grande….."

"Padre, è lo stesso posto dell'altra volta, dove Andrè ed io trovammo rifugio, è piuttosto grande, ricordate? E' in stato di abbandono, ma c'è posto per tutti!"

"Ehmm … certo che lo ricordo ….lo ricordo bene, molto bene…..soprattutto ricordo lo spavento che ho preso…"

Vedo mio padre, pensieroso, sono sicura che sta pensando a quando ha sorpreso me e Andrè nudi, sotto le coperte, ricordo ancora la scenata che fece!

_**Dietro le quinte ….**_

_**Tutti contro con il Generale Jarjeyas**_

Lettera aperta di un povero Generale vessato alle sue stimatissime lettrici

Mie gentilissime lettrici,

Mi sono preso questo spazio, cancellando parte della pubblicazione, dopo avere chiuso Terry nel bagno di casa sua, con la complicità dei suoi figli che così sono stati liberi per qualche minuto. Sapete, è una donna così….così…..argh. Se chiedo al marito mi dice dolce, tenera, passionale….se chiedo ai figli, mi dicono intransigente, dittatrice, ironica.

Per quello che ho visto io….chiedo il vostro aiuto.

Insomma, sono solo un povero Generale dell'esercito Francese, vessato da due pseudo autrici dotate di piuma magica. Queste due Arpie, si divertono tremendamente complottando sul modo migliore per farmi passare dei guai.

Ma insomma, cosa c'è di male se un generale vuole un figlio maschio? No, davvero….ditemi voi! In mancanza, me lo sono creato. Certo, ogni medaglia ha il suo risvolto….il mio figlio maschio si è rivelata essere una donna meravigliosa, con un carattere indomito! Ne ho fatto una vera furia! Credo che nessuno, a parte il buon Andrè, potrebbe resistere al suo fianco….

Ecco, proprio per questo ho deciso di farglielo sposare…mi è parsa una buona idea! E invece no! Quelle due scriteriate, hanno dovuto complicare anche questa cosa tanto semplice!

Fidanzamento, matrimonio, figli.

Mi pare facile!

Ma noooo, quelle due prima mi fanno dire dalla mia piccola, cara adorata figliola che lei, proprio no…il matrimonio no! Poi, finalmente, le fanno cambiare idea….si….cambia talmente idea che concepisce il mio François prima del matrimonio…ditemi voi se è possibile tutto ciò!

Ah, e che sia chiaro, che sia François….peccato che la dolce tenera figliola pensi ad una Sophie!

Ma cosa ho fatto mai io di male per meritarmi due Arpie simili!

Mettono in piazza, quelle due scriteriate, le mie notti con la mia dolce Marguerite…osano raccontare come, dove, quando io e Marguerite…..ARGH!

Aiutatemi! Non vi chiedo molto, mi appello solo al vostro buon cuore per sostenermi nell'impresa, seppure ardua, di convincere queste due Streghe a darmi almeno il mio François. Almeno questo! Vi prego, aiutatemi Voi. Se siete d'accordo con me, scrivete François come prima parola della vostra recensione….

Confido in voi, mie care dolci, tenere amiche.

Con affetto,

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

p.s. fuggo, uno di questi figli scriteriati, l'ha liberata….AIUTOOOOOO

_**In casa di madame Terry**_

_**Terry:**_ "APRITEMIIII, IL VECCHIO PAZZO MI HA CHIUSO DENTROO!VOGLIO USCIREEEEEE! …. POSSIBILE CHE NON CI SIA NESSUNOOO?!AIZRAM!

_**Marco**_: "Generale, è meglio liberarla o nostra madre poi ce la farà pagare, sapete, è capace di rincorrerci attorno al tavolo con il mattarello in mano …."

_**Generale: **_"Ma scherzate? proprio adesso che me ne ero liberato?"

_**Claudio: **_"Generale …..credeteci, è pericoloso farla inferocire! Sarebbe capace di rincorrerci con il mattarello dietro, e Vi assicuro che picchia duro."

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci pensate nemmeno! .. Sapete anche nanny lo faceva con me, sono qui a raccontarlo o sbaglio?"

_**Generale:"**_ "OoooPS ... allora ... sapete cosa potete dirle? che eravamo tutti sulla terrazza e non l'abbiamo sentita."

_**Marco:**_ "Ehm ... veramente non è così semplice, le sue urla …. si sentono anche lassù, ascoltate come strepita ….."

_**Terry:**_ "APRITEEEE ! SE VI PRENDO..."

_**Marco: **_"Generale …. per cortesia ….. abbiamo paura!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no ragazzo, sta tranquillo, e sii uomo!"

_**Claudio: **_"Generale, meglio non farla arrabbiare, altrimenti ci tocca sopportare il suo malumore."

_**Generale:"**_ "Ed io cosa dovrei dire allora?

_**Marco:**_"Ma voi …. non vivete con lei, noi si."

**Generale: **"Ma Voi siete i figli, e siete dovuti a sopportarla, ma io no!"

_**Claudio: "**_Ehm …. Generale .. si però …. pipì ... per cortesia …. Pipì ..."

_**Generale: **_"Ascolta ragazzo, ho visto innumerevoli piante sulla terrazza, falla lì."

_**Claudio: **_"Terrazza?...ma...mi vedono ….. no no no….io mi vergogno, io non vado lì."

_**Marco: "**_Claud, sulla terrazza c'è uno sgabuzzino, falla lì."

_**Generale:**_ "Impossibile, nello sgabuzzino, ho chiuso dentro Madamigella Aizram."

_**Aizram:**_ "AIUTATEMI AD USCIREEE, SONO STATA RINCHIUSA NELLO SGABUZZINO, FATEMI USCIREEEEE….."

_**Marco: **_"Ma questa è Aizram ... è la sua voce! .. E proviene dallo sgabuzzino!"

_**Claudio: **_"Generale, ma si può sapere perché avete rinchiuso nostra madre ed Aizram?"

_**Generale: **_"Semplice giovanotto, ho preso il mezzo di comunicazione di Madame, e ho comunicato con le mie adorate lettrici, nella speranza che mi aiutino a difendermi dalle arpie!"

_**Marco: **_"Va bene, abbiamo capito, però adesso che avete mandato l'e-mail alle lettrici, potete liberare nostra madre? Sapete, Generale...il bagno...per cortesia …..il bagno …..."

_**Generale: **_"Oh ragazzo, ma che uomo sei! Resisti un altro po'."

_**Claudio: **_"Ma Generale, avete rinchiuso anche Aizram …. ma queste due poi, ce la faranno pagare."

_**Claudio: **_"Generale, avete con Voi la spada?"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, ecco .. le arpie, me l'hanno sequestrata. Mi hanno detto che nel vostro tempo non serve."

_**Claudio: **_"E quindi come pensate di difenderci?"

_**Generale:**_ "Su ragazzo, sei un uomo ormai. E poi è meglio che rimangano rinchiuse li dentro, almeno non fanno danni!"

_**Claudio: **_"Generale, mio fratello ed io, abbiamo l'impressione che Voi abbiate paura di due donne!"

_**Generale: "**_Voi dite due donne? Ma le conoscete? Quelle due sono due …. due...ARPIE!

_**Terry:**_ "SE NON APRITE GIURO CHE SFONDO LA PORTA …"

**Marco **_**:**_ "NO NO…. io vado ad aprire mia madre, qui si rischia la cena, e pure il pranzo."

_**Terry:**_ "CLAUDIO TI ORDIMO DI APRIREEEE …."

_**Claudio:**_ "Madre, ecco...io …. il Generale …. lui... dovrei anche fare utilizzo del bagno, ma lui non vuole. Madre...mia ha detto di farla in camera Vostra, o sulla pianta grassa...quella che vi piace tanto…."

_**Terry:**_ "COSA? MARCO, SE NON MI APRI IMMEDIATAMENTE, TI SALTA LA FESTA DEL TUO DICIOTTESIMO, CAPITOOOOO?!"

_**Marco: **_"Santo Cielo! Il diciottesimo nooo! Claudio, adesso rischiamo non solo la sua furia cieca, ma ne va di mezzo anche la festa, su dai cerchiamo di tirarla fuori!"

_**Terry:**_ "DOV'È FINITA LUNAA?! .. LUNAAA APRIMI ALTRIMENTI TI CANCELLO L'ACCOUNT!"

_**Luna:**_ "E no, il mio account non si tocca, adesso ci penso io a rubare la chiave al Generale."

Zitta zitta...quatta quatta, con passo leggero, arriva madamigella Luna: "Madre, ma se io usassi questa chiave per aprirti, tu, cosa faresti per me?"

_**Terry:**_ "NULLA! TI RICORDO, CHE IO CONOSCO LA TUA PASWORD! … cosa vuoi che faccia! TI ORDINO DI APRIREEEEE!"

_**Luna:**_ "No no madre...devi promettermi che non ti arrabbierai! …. Prima ti calmi, e poi fai un bel respiro….. e .."

_**Terry:**_ "Luna, se apri immediatamente, giuro che non ti cancello l'accaunt."

_**Luna:**_ "E va bene, ecco fatto … ti ho aperto."

_**Terry: "**_Finalmente! Dov'è il Generale?"

_**Luna:**_ "Si è chiuso nuovamente nell'armadio, con il tuo pc …."

_**Terry:**_ "COSA?SI PUO' SAPERE DOV'E' FINITA AIZRAM?"

Luna annuisce con un gesto della testa.

_**Aizram:**_ "TERRYYY AIUTOOO …"

_**Marco:**_ "Mamma, ho appena liberato Aizram, era rinchiusa nello sgabuzzino."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, io il Generale, questa volta! ARGH …. Altro che secchio d'acqua fredda, lo getto nella Dora!Sai dove si è nascosto? "

_**Terry:**_ "NELL'ARMADIO! … AIZRAM, ACCIUFFIAMO IL GENERALE, SU VIENI CON ME!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Terry, questa volta non mi farò impietosire da lui."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, sai cosa facciamo per vendicarci? Riempiamo due secchi d'acqua, uno lo prendi ti e l'altro io …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Anche del ghiaccio Terry"

_**Terry:**_ "I miei figli lo portano sulla terrazza, e noi lo aspettiamo la e gli gettiamo i secchi addosso,che ne dici?"

_**Aizram:**_"Siiii … daiiii ih ihihih …"

_**Terry:**_ "Su forza, andiamo su! ….. E voi portatemelo immediatamente, capito?"

_**Claudio:**_ "Ma mamma, non ti sembra di esagerare? Addirittura due secchi d'acqua addosso..."

_**Terry:**_ "OBBEDITE HO DETTO! PORTATELO SU, AVANTI MUOVETEVI!"

_**Marco:**_ "Claudio, meglio non contraddirla ….."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, fuori ci sono quaranta gradi, vedrai, il Generale ci ringrazierà ah ah ah ah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Terry, così impara a chiuderci dentro ah ah ah!"

_**Claudio:**_ "Generale, prego da questa parte."  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dobbiamo fare sulla terrazza?"

_**Claudio:**_ "Niente di che, ci beviamo qualcosa di fresco."

_**Generale:**_ "Giusto ragazzi, con il caldo infernale che fa in questo posto, è proprio quello che ci vuole! … Mi raccomando, che venga attinto dal pozzo della vostra epoca, voglio bere qualcosa di fresco!"

_**Luna:**_ "Come desiderate Generale."

_**Claudio:**_ "Ehi Luna, quasi mi dispiace per il Generale, non sa cosa gli aspetta."

_**Luna:**_ "Ascolta Claudio, nostra madre e Aizram, sono state esplicite: dopo lo scherzetto che le ha fatte, loro vogliono vendicarsi, e se noi non gli portiamo il Generale, mi cancella dall'accaunt, a te non prepara più i tuoi piatti preferiti e a Marco niente festa di diciottesimo!"

_**Marco:**_ "Ehi no! Io non rinuncio alla mia festa, e poi il proverbio dice: chi la fa l'aspetti, e il Generale se le cercata, peggio per lui!"

_**Luna:**_ "Dunque o noi, o una bella rinfrescata per lui. Dopotutto fa molto caldo, non credo che gli dispiacerà, anzi sono sicura che ci ringrazierà."

_**Marco:**_"Luna, Aizram ha ragione quando dice che sei tale e quale alla mamma!"

_**Luna:**_ "Su Marco, dopo tutto è uno scherzo, non facciamo nulla di male!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi ragazzi, si può sapere cosa stato blaterando?"

_**Luna:**_ "Nulla Generale, su forza, andiamo di sopra che Vi aspetta una bella rinfrescata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non vedo l'ora!"

_**Luna:**_ "Sentito fratelli? Non vede l'ora! … Non ci resta che accontentarlo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry … sento dei passi, stanno arrivando."

_**Terry:**_"Si, Aizram, sono le loro voci, tieniti pronta, al mio tre gli tiriamo un bel secchio d'acqua addosso."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, con questo caldo assurdo, dubito che si arrabbierà! Non ce la faccio più! .. Mi sto sciogliendo come una saponetta."

_**Terry:**_"Sccc .. Aizram eccolo … è lui ….. forza … uno .. due .. e … TRE … VIAAAAAA!"

"_**SPASCCCC …."**_

_**Generale:**_ "ARG …. MA … COSA STA SUCCEDENDO? … QUI DILUVIA …"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma .. ma … queste risate ….. siete Voi … ARPIE MALEFICHE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Noi Arpie malefiche? E Voi cosa siete?"

_**Generale:**_ "IO SONO UNA VOSTRA VITTIMA!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ma davvero? E quello che ci avete fatto?"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA VI AVREI FATTO?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Come cosa ci avete fatto?! … Mi avete chiusa dentro lo sgabuzzino, e a Terry in bagno, Vi pare forse poco?"

_**Generale:**_ "DONZELLE DELLA MALORAAAA! GUARDATE COSA MI AVETE COMBINATO! …. COME SE NON FOSSE BASTATO IL SECCHIO E IL BAGNO DEL CAPITOLO, ADESSO ANCHE QUESTO?!"

_**Terry:**_"Su forza Generale, che sfioriamo i quarantadue gradi di temperatura, una doccia non può che avervi giovato ah ah ah ah .. vero Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Verissimo Terry ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "VOI DUE DANNATE ARPIE, SIETE DUE COMPLICI PERICOLOSE! ….. E VOI TRE, SIETE I DEGNI FIGLI DI VOSTRA MADRE!"

_**Claudio:**_ "Oh fratelli scappiamo, prima che ci trafigga con la spada!"

_**Marco:**_ " Mamma è tutta colpa tua che ci hai ricattato!"

_**Luna:**_ "Noi andiamo, torniamo non appena il Generale torna nel suo tempo! ….. Generale, non ci resta che augurarVi buona fortuna con Aizram e mia madre! …. Via fratelli, prima che ci trafigga per davvero! …"

_**Generale: **_"EHI ASPETTATEEEEE!..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, che spasso!"

_**Terry:"**_Puoi dirlo forte Aizrma!.. Intanto che il generale, corre dietro a i miei figli, noi discutiamo sul seguito del prossimo capitolo ah ah ah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si Terry ah ah ah ah!"


	100. Chapter 100

_**Introduzione.**_

_Questa avventura è nata per caso, e mai avremmo potuto immaginare che diventasse così lunga. Approfittiamo per ringraziare tutte le persone che ci leggono, chi commenta e chi resta in silenzio. Un grazie a tutti, per questi cento capitoli di divertimento….tanto ce ne saranno ancora molti!_

_Buona lettura._

_Terry ed Aizram_

_Mie care lettrici, _

_nonostante tutte le disgrazie che queste due Arpie di mi fanno passare, capitomboli, docce, meretrici …..vita privata messa in piazza, figlie indecenti …..e chissà cos'altro sapranno inventarsi, Vi ringrazio e seguire la MIA storia con tanto interesse. MIA, che sia chiaro! Qui, il protagonista indiscusso sono io, il Generale Jarjayes!_

_Ora, mie amate lettrici, per festeggiare degnamente questi cento capitoli ci vuole una bella notizia, non credete? Un bel regalo …. tutto per me … il mio François! Vi prego, fatemi questo regalo! Il mio nipotino, il mio cucciolo di nonno, il mio fagottino, il mio erede! Vi scongiuro, aiutatemi a convincere queste scriteriate! FRANCOIS!_

_A presto, amiche mie …._

_Buona lettura._

_Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

**Le intraprendenti Jarjayes**

La bufera di neve non accenna a diminuire: le raffiche di vento, gelide, sembrano lame taglienti.

Vedo Oscar stretta nel suo mantello: povero amore mio, che situazione difficile che sta affrontando! ….. come se per lei non fosse già abbastanza complicato accettare le limitazioni che la gravidanza le impone, adesso anche questo brutto tempo che la obbliga a cavalcare, avvolta nella sua cappa pesante, con il cappuccio tirato in testa ed i guanti pesanti sulle mani. La guardo, ha le gote rosse per il freddo, ma è determinata, è la mia Oscar, forte, coraggiosa, decisa, indomita! Quanto la amo!

"Finalmente! … Oscar, ormai ci siamo quasi, ecco lì la malga, ancora uno sforzo … e potrai riposare!"

Annuisco, guardo mio marito, ha un'espressione preoccupata, capisco che sia in ansia per me, anch'io comincio a pensare che il nostro viaggio diventi sempre più difficile.

Sono molto stanca, e indolenzita, spero con una buona dormita riesca a rimettermi in sesto. Fa freddo, nonostante sia estate, siamo stato sfortunati a trovare tutta questa neve! In altre condizioni non mi preoccuperei, ma non posso certo ammalarmi ora che aspetto un figlio! E poi sono stanca, non sono mai stata così stanca! Mai avrei immaginato che un esserino così piccolo potesse portare a tanta stanchezza! Certo, capisco che prenda la sua forza dalla mia, ma mai avrei immaginato una cosa simile! E siamo neanche a metà del nostro viaggio!

"Padre, non ne posso più! .. Andrè dice che manca poco, ma a me sembra un'eternità. Fa tanto freddo, ci mancava solo la tempesta di neve!"

"Marianne, è inutile che ti lamenti, siamo tutti nelle tue condizioni, cerca di stringerti a me per riscaldarti, così almeno starai un poco meglio."

"Ssiii Padre … farò come dite! … Il freddo è davvero insopportabile, e pensare che siamo ad Agosto!"

"Tra queste montagne è normale che sia così! … Su coraggio Marianne, manca davvero poco."

Vedo Joséphine stretta a Sassoin: quanto mi da fastidio! … Accidenti a me che non ho saputo gestire la situazione …. Che strazio vedere mia moglie ed il soldato in quell'atteggiamento tanto intimo. Mi bolle il sangue, non ce la faccio a vederla così! … Giuro che non appena avrò l'opportunità, prenderò lezioni dal Generale per …. Ma che dico! … Non potrò mai possedere la destrezza di un vero soldato in così poco tempo, non mi resta che mandare giù tutta questa incresciosa situazione! ….. E pensare che siamo andati a Parigi per le nozze di Andrè e Oscar, e ci ritroviamo nel bel mezzo di una missione. Tutto questo è davvero assurdo!

"Marchesa, tenete duro, ormai mancano solo un centinaio di metri. Tra non molto sarete al calduccio!"

"Dici davvero Alain? … Fa così tanto freddo, che ormai non sento più gli arti …"

"Vi capisco, ma non mollate, tra poco tutto questo sarà finito! …. Marchesa, se non Vi da fastidio,stringetemi pure, così starete meglio."

"Grazie Alain, spero solo che quando glielo dirò a tua moglie, non si arrabbi con te, e capisca che mi sono abbracciata a suo marito per necessità e nient'altro!"

"Ih ihih Mi piace che siate spiritosa anche in un momento simile! Sappiate che nessuna donna mi ha mai detto una cosa simile."

"Con questo vuoi dirmi che, nessuna si è mai stretta a te senza malizia?"

"Beh, adesso mi mettete davvero in difficoltà Madame!"

"Uhmm….. Allora deduco che prima che ti sposassi, te la sia spassata alla grande! … Chissà quante donne avrai ammaliato con il tuo fascino! Sabrina ne è al corrente, soldato irriverente?"

"Beh, veramente non abbiamo mai parlato di queste cose, e non vedo perché dovrebbe essere gelosa, fa parte del mio passato."

"Capisco Alain, ma io sono parte del tuo presente, e non vorrei che pensasse male ah ahah!"

"Siete davvero incredibile, riuscite anche a scherzare in questo momento tanto difficile! … E poi, tornando al discorso di prima, Marchesa, Sabrina non ha alcun motivo di essere gelosa, sa perfettamente che l'amo, e Voi siete la Marchesa di Liancourt…. Se mai, comincio a preoccuparmi di Vostro marito! Sapete, ogni tanto mi lancia delle occhiatacce, comincio davvero a preoccuparmi, non vorrei prendermi un pugno da lui ih ih!"

"Ma cosa dici Alain, Charles è un uomo mite, da quando lo conosco, non l'ho mai visto discutere con nessuno!"

"Marchesa, forse non si è mai trovato in una situazione di questo genere, ma qualsiasi uomo degno di tale nome, se vedesse la propria moglie abbracciata ad un altro uomo, si indispettirebbe."

"Ma no Alain, cosa dici! Anche mio marito è una persona intelligente, anzi, credo che ti sia grato per tutto quello che stai facendo per me!"

"Lo spero Marchesa, sapete, desidero conoscere mio figlio ih ihih! ….. Ci siamo … ecco … finalmente siamo arrivati alla malga!"

Vedo Charles scendere immediatamente da cavallo, mi si avvicina, mi tende la mano e dice: "Su vieni Joséphine, siamo arrivati!"

Vedo lo sguardo di Charles, è cupo, intuisco la natura de suo atteggiamento, lo guardo con tranquillità, ribatto: "Grazie Charles …"

Appena scendo da cavallo, Charles, mi tira a sè, mi stringe forte e sussurra: "Tutto bene Joséphine? Vieni qui che ti scaldo! … Come sei fredda amore mio, su entriamo che sei gelata!"

"Grazie caro!"

"Su dai vieni, non puoi stare ancora al freddo!"

Le parole di Charles mi emozionano, so bene che mi ama moltissimo, come so pure che è gelosissimo di Alain, anche se sa che non ha alcun motivo di esserlo."

"Oscar, penso io al tuo cavallo, entra immediatamente nella malga."

"Va bene Andrè! …"

Vedo mio padre farsi avanti, apre la porta e si assicura che dentro non ci sia nessuno, poi ci guarda e dice: "Possiamo entrare! .. Questo è un luogo abbandonato."

Entro, sono alle spalle di mio padre e Marianne, scruto ogni angolo del posto e dico: "Non è cambiato nulla, è come l'abbiamo lasciato."

Un brusio di voci: ci siamo tutti, anche gli animali sono stati portati dentro.

Alain, dice: "Ma che fortuna, c'è un camino e della legna! .. Evidentemente qualcuno viene in questo posto dimenticato da Dio, durante la bella stagione! … Adesso ci penso io a scaldarlo."

Sento due braccia stringermi da dietro, avvolgermi con un caldo abbraccio, è il mio Andrè, mi stringe, forse per scaldarmi, posa un dolce bacio sulla mia nuca, la sua voce, per ma calda e rassicurante: "Oscar, stai bene?!"

"Ma si, certo Andrè, sto bene, non preoccuparti."

"Dai su Oscar, vieni a scaldarti davanti al fuoco … e poi devi assolutamente riposare."

"Andrè, ti prego, di tempo per riposare ne ho, adesso dobbiamo aiutare gli altri a prendere le vivande, e poi dobbiamo pensare a i giacigli … "

"No aspetta, tu sta qui davanti al camino, a tutto il resto ci penso io. Non voglio che ti affatichi ancora!"

"Ma Andrè …."

"Ti prego Oscar, non fare altro … resta qui, non muoverti … manca poco che Alain dia fuoco alla legna, su siediti qui e non ti muovere!"

"E va bene Andrè, non discuto, tanto ho capito che non servirebbe a nulla!"

Gli sorrido, anche se mi siedo controvoglia, a me piace fare, non farmi servire dagli altri! Andrè lo sa, ma capisco che voglia prendersi cura di noi, di me e della nostra piccola creatura! Sospiro, e mi rassegno…..in fondo lo fa perché mi ama, non perché mi veda come una fanciulla in difficoltà! Però, quanto è bello il mio Andrè…. Mio…..

"Oscar, cosa vuoi che ti porti da mangiare?"

"Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene, lo sai che non ho preferenze!"

"Allora ti porto del pane e la carne .. oppure vuoi del formaggio?"

"Andrè ti prego …"

"Si, si Oscar, adesso ci penso io, vedrò cosa sia meglio per te! … Adesso arrivo, ma tu riscaldati davanti al camino, capito?"

"Andrè!"

Sbuffo, inizio a spazientirmi! Va bene tutto, ma adesso sta esagerando!

Mio marito si allontana, sento ridacchiare alle mie spalle.

La mia dolce Oscar, non vuole davvero ammettere che un poco di attenzioni le fanno piacere! Quanto la amo! E finalmente posso prendermi cura di lei senza sotterfugi! Posso lasciarle una carezza, coccolarla, accudirla! Vorrei solo che si riposasse un poco e avesse più cura di se stessa! Pazienza, che sbuffi pure, tanto la amo, e lei mi ama! Ancora non ci credo!

"Ih ihih … Comandante rassegnateVi all'evidenza …"

"Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando Alain?"

"Al fatto che siete una donna in stato di gravidanza ih ihih …."

"Alain, per favore …"

"Su Comandante, non prendetevela con il povero Andrè, è evidente che si preoccupa per Voi! … Anche se Vi ostinate a comportarVi come un soldato, rimanete una donna e per giunta incinta ih ihih!"

"Alain, cosa fai ricominci a dire idiozie? … Mi sembra di risentire le battutacce che facevi, appenasono arrivata tra i soldati della guardia."

"Assolutamente Comandante, non Vi mancherei mai di rispetto, me ne riguarderei bene! .. E poi quelli erano altri tempi ih ih! .. Certo che allora non ci aveva fatto piacere averVi tra i piedi .. Oh scusate, io non volevo …"

"Tranquillo Alain, so benissimo cosa volevi dirmi! .. Comunque, non ti capivo allora e continuo a non capirti nemmeno adesso. Ma dimmi, è tanto difficile sottostare agli ordini di una donna?"

"Ah ah ah Comandante, questa si che è bella! … A dirla tutta, allora non ci faceva piacere, e Voi lo sapevate benissimo, poi, inseguito, abbiamo imparato ad apprezzarVi! …. Però Comandante, ve ne abbiamo combinate delle belle, non è vero?"

"Impossibile che io possa dimenticare, Alain, come tu e gli altri non potrete dimenticare i turni di guardia a cui vi ho sottoposto!"

"Ih ihih Come potrei dimenticarlo Comandante ah ahah … Siete stata davvero tremenda ah ahah!"

"Ehi Voi due, si può sapere di cosa state parlando? Fate divertire anche noi!"

"Contessa, Marchesa, prego unitevi pure, sentirete delle belle!"

"Davvero Alain? Sono curiosa di ascoltare! .. Dai Oscar, raccontaci cosa è accaduto in caserma con questo bell'imbusto! …"

"Cosa vuoi che vi racconti Joséphine!"

"Qualsiasi cosa, purché ci faccia ì ci scaldiamo un poco, e ci distraiamo!"

"Ah ah Marchesa, non so se il Comandante abbia riso con noi, in quelle occasioni!"

"Alain, forse dovrei raccontare alle mie sorelle di quando ho spedito te e gli altri nei tombini di Parigi per fare un'ispezione? Ricordi, per un'intera settimana, avete fatto compagnia ai ratti ah ahah!"

"COSA?! Ma Oscar …. Non mi dire che dovevate catturare dei rivoltosi, e hai mandato il povero Alain nelle fogne di Parigi?"

"Si certo che l'ho fatto, e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi sia divertita ah ah!"

"Io non ti capisco Oscar, cosa c'era di tanto divertente, io lo trovo disgustoso!"

"Su dai Joséphine, perché ti meravigli così tanto! .. Alain e gli altri, dopotutto, hanno avuto ciò che si meritavano, vero soldato Sassoin?"

"Ah ahahah Riconosco Comandante che quella volta me ce l'eravamo proprio meritato ah ahah!"

"Cosa? .. Meritato? .. Alain, si può sapere cosa hai combinato? .. Hai fatto forse qualche dispetto a un compagno o cosa?"

"Ih ih Madame Joséphine, non proprio! .. Diciamo che qualche dispettuccio si l'ho fatto, ma, al Comandante qui presente ih ih!"

Marianne ribatte: "E si può sapere cosa hai fatto a mia sorella, per indurla a prendere un provvedimento così drastico nei vostri confronti?"

"Uhmm .. nulla di così strano, tanto eravamo tutti tra uomini, vero Comandante?"

"Certo che si Alain, nella Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana ci sono solamente uomini, non c'è l'ombra di una sola donna, giusto Sassoin?"

"Giusto Comandante ih ihih!"

"Su, adesso voi due mi avete davvero incuriosita, basta con tutti questi misteri, dovete raccontarci ogni cosa!"

"Comandante … posso?"

"Prego Alain, fa pure, tanto quello scherzetto ti è costato davvero caro, non è così?"

"Beh .. si … però era uno scherzo, ma la Vostra punizione un po' meno! … Non potrò mai dimenticare che ci avete mandati inutilmente a cercare un malvivente assolutamente inesistente nelle fogne di Parigi ah ahah!"

"E no Alain, adesso basta! Mi hai davvero incuriosita, su raccontami …"

"Avanti Alain, cosa stai aspettando .. sbrigati a soddisfare la curiosità delle mie sorelle!"

"Comandante, avete negli occhi una strana luce, come allora, non vorrei che a distanza di tempo, Vi vendicaste ancora!"

"Come potrei soldato Sassoin, siamo tra le Alpi, tutto al più ti lascio fuori la malga a rinfrescarti un pochino!"

"Ah ahahah! … Comandante siete davvero vendicativa ah ahah!"

"Oh adesso basta Voi due! Mi avete incuriosita, su forza parlate."

Vedo mio padre, a passo felino, avvicinarsi alle spalle di Alain, ci fa cenno di zittire, desidera ascoltare il racconto di Alain, ad insaputa di quest'ultimo!

"Bene Marchesa, adesso Vi racconto: dovete sapere che l'arrivo di Vostra sorella non ci fece affatto piacere. No, ma dico, è normale secondo Voi che un soldato prenda ordini da una donna?"

"Beh Alain, riconosco che nella storia dell'esercito francese, sia la prima volta che …."

"Appunto Marchesa, e proprio per questo motivo non volevamo prendere ordine da una donna e così ogni tanto ci scappava qualche scherzetto ah ahah!."

"Capisco! ..Però Alain, se mia sorella ha mandato te e gli altri nelle fogne di Parigi, significa che l'avete fatta grossa, o sbaglio?"

"Beh ecco …. Si … ma Voi Marchesa dovete capir che la presenza di una donna in una caserma porta un certo scompiglio, Voi capite non è vero?"

"Certo che capisco Alain, dopotutto sono una donna di mondo e certe cose le comprendo! .. Immagino già le oscenità che avrete detto sul conto di mia sorella, figurarsi in una caserma di cinquanta uomini in astinenza!"

"Ah ahahah … Questa siche è bella! .. Beh ecco …. Su certi argomenti sarebbe meglio sorvolare, li ritengo inadatti, poi davanti al Comandante e a delle donzelle! .. No no, meglio non dirle certe cose, altrimenti sarebbe capacissimo di mettermi agli arresti immediatamente ih ih … Comunque, tornando a prima, premetto che il nostro, era uno scherzo, nulla di più!"

"Uffa! Ora basta Alain, parla!"

"Si, si … dunque … i soldati che erano di guardia avevano abbandonato la postazione e …"

"Santo cielo! Da quello che ne so è un atto gravissimo …"

"Certo che lo è Marchesa, infatti, il Comandante venne negli alloggi a chiedere spiegazioni, ed io le dissi …. ecco …"

"Su Alain, perché ti sei fermato … avanti continua … vuoi che lo faccia io?"

Il comandante sorride sorniona, fiera della soluzione che ha trovato, e si, ci ha domani tutti…. Domati….è proprio la parola giusta!

"Ecco … Comandante .. veramente, non so se sia il caso di raccontarlo."

"Ma cosa dici Alain, come hai detto prima, siamo tra uomini, o sbaglio?"

"Veramente Comandante Oscar, davanti mi ritrovo tre donne e non so se posso davvero sbilanciarmi ecco …"

"Su Alain, fatti coraggio, e poi non a caso ti ho scelto per questo incarico, sei uno dei migliori soldati di cui dispongo. E adesso cosa fai? Ti tiri indietro?"

"Ecco io …"

"Voi due ci state torturando, su avanti Alain!"

"E va bene, come volete, però, poi non lamentatevi per il contenuto del mioracconto!"

"Ma ti pare Alain! … Su dai … NUOVITI!"

"Si, si, dunque … Dolcissime donzelle ecco … dissi al Comandante che i soldati si sentivano male ed erano tutti nei bagni e …."

"E …."

"Ecco ….. Comandante, per me è così imbarazzante raccontare certe cose davanti a delle dame, e per di più .. sono le Vostre sorelle … Vi prego di capirmi … non costringetemi a parlare .."

"Alain, sono il tuo Comandante e ti ordino di proseguire!"

"Come volete, obbedisco ! … Dunque … il Comandante Oscar siprecipitò nei bagni e trovò tutti i soldati … come dire … erano lì ad aspettarla …. Ecco erano …. si … insomma .. erano semi nudi … ovvero svestiti con le spade in mano e sull'attenti!"

Joséphine, fingendosi sorpresa ribatte: "Nooo! Incredibile! E poi?"

"E poi … Ih ih Ricordo ancora la faccia sbalordita di Andrè, sapete, lui come sempre le era dietro ih ih Lui non la lasciava nemmeno un attimo, a meno che non fosse di servizio!"

Vedo mia sorella Marianne spalancare gli occhi e dice: "Cosa?! Oh Santo cielo! ….. Oscar, spero che tu li abbia puniti tutti pesantemente, soprattutto il soldato Sassoin!"

"Ci puoi giurare Marianne! .. Per una settimana intera, li ho spediti nelle fogne di Parigi, dopo di ché li ho mandati a perlustrare i bordelli più malfamati ah ahah … vero Alain?"

"Non me lo ricordate Comandante! .. In quella occasione, siete stata davvero severa con noi! … Ci avete mandati nei posti più impensabili, di uno squallore indescrivibile!"

Joséphineribatte:"Ah ahah Alain, mi sa che fino a quel momento, nessuno di voi si era imbattuto in una Jarjayes, direi che Vi è andata piuttosto bene ah ahah!"

"Già Marchesa ah ahah .. avete ragione ah ah!""

Mio padre avanza e con tono severo, ribatte: "Davvero divertente Sassoin! … Sai, mi sono divertito un mondo ad ascoltare le Vostre prodezze!"

Perdo la mia baldanza quando vedo il Generale avanzare e guardarmi severamente, balbetto: "Ge .. Generale io .. non pensavo che foste dietro di me ad ascoltare … vedete io … noi …"

"Sassoin, è inutili che balbetti, tanto ho sentito la parte più … interessante: quella in cui mia figlia vi ha mandati a fare compagnia ai topi di fogna!"

"E .. non solo lì Signore, dovevate vedere in quali bordelli ci ha spediti, non certo quelli lussuosi dove abbiamo passato la notte, ma nei più scalcinati, frequentati comunque da alcuni nobili di Versaillesin incognito ih ihih … Dovreste farVi un giro da quelle parti Signore, Vi assicuro che ci trovereste alcuni dei Vostri amici ih ihih! … Come quella volta quando abbiamo perquisito …"

"Ora basta Sassoin, smettila di dire idiozie davanti alle mie figlie!"

La voce del Generale è forte, come un tuono….sta perdendo la pazienza. Il Comandante invece sorride divertita dal racconto…si….nonostante tutto, è il migliore comandante che abbiamo mai avuto alla Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana! C'è poco da fare, sarà pure una donna, ma ci ha messi tutti in riga, e si è occupata di noi, con dedizione, pazienza, inventiva e, anche, rigore. Una donna integerrima! Continuo però a compatire il povero Andrè: tra moglie e suocero…..gli conviene rigare dritto ed obbedire!

"Ehmm .. Riconosco che avete ragione Signore, è solo che a volte dimentico che le donne Jarjayes siano delle dame, visto che danno tutte l'impressione di essere dei soldati mancati ih ihih!"

"Uhmm … Sassoin, smettila di dire assurdità! .. E visto che hai finito con il fuoco, comincia a sistemare i giacigli su cui passeremo la notte!"

"Ihihih .. SissignoreIhihih!"

Non appena Alain si allontana, dico a mia sorella: "Oscar, ma si può sapere che vita hai condotto tra quegli zoticoni? Non potevi rimanere nella Guardia Reale? Almeno lì non avresti avuto a che fare con … soldati di quella portata!"

"Vedi Marianne, ormai rimanere nelle Guardie Reali, era diventato noioso ah ahah!"

Joséphine, incalza: "E ci credo Oscar, senti che cosa ti hanno fatto quei sporcaccioni! … Ma dimmi cara sorellina, cos'altro ti hanno combinato quei simpatici depravati?"

Mio padre, con atteggiamento severo, la riprende: "Joséphine, ma si può sapere che ti rende? E mai possibile che tu parli con tutta questa disinvoltura di certe cose?"

"Ma Padre, perché Vi scandalizzate così tanto?! .. Dopo tutto siete stato Voi ad allevare mia sorella come fosse un uomo, e i soldati della Metropolitana, non hanno fatto altro che trattarla come un loro pari, o sbaglio sorellina?"

"Uhmm.. Dipende a cosa alludi Joséphine, ma sappi che ho avuto svariati problemi con loro, ma ne sono uscita a testa alta!"

La voce di Alain giunge alle nostre spalle: "E' vero Marchesa, nonostante tutto, il Diavolo Biondo non si è mai lasciata sottomettere, ci ha sempre tenuti sulle righe ah ahahah!"

"TU STA ZITTO SASSOIN, E PENSA A SISTEMARE LA PAGLIA! TI AVVERTO CHE SE IL MIO GIACIGLIO NON SARA' ABBASTANZA COMODO, TI METTO A DORMIRE ASSIEME AI CAVALLI!"

"Ah ahahah ma stasera è inevitabile che dormiamo tutti con loro ah ahahah!"

"Sassoin, smettila, io intendevo, che ti mando tra i cavalli!"

"Ehi Alain, ma dico, è mai possibile che tu debba far arrabbiare il Generale, era necessario che tirassi fuori quella vecchia storia?"

"Gerard, è stato il diavolo biondo a costringermi a raccontarlo, ed io ho ubbidito!"

"Ah .. Amico mio! Di piuttosto che ti diverte stuzzicarlo!"

"Ma no, Gerard! .. Io stavo raccontando alle sorelle Jarjayes, quell'episodio dei soldati nel bagno svestiti con le spade in mano …"

"Alain, lasciatelo dire: tu sei proprio fuori di testa! .. Raccontare cose simili davanti al Generale!"

"Ma no, credi davvero che sia matto? E' lui che ha origliato, e come hai potuto vedere si è arrabbiato con me ih ihih!"

"Alain, sei davvero impossibile! … Ma dimmi secondo te doveva fare salti di gioia per quello che abbiamo fatto a sua figlia?!"

"Certo che no, però … ih ih Gerard, però che ridere se ci ripenso!"

"Alain, il Generale ci sta guardando, meglio che smettiamo di parlare di certi argomenti."

"Si si ih ih .. smettiamola ih ih!"

"SASSOIN!"

"Sissignor Generale!"

"Visto che stasera sei di buon umore, va a governare i cavalli, almeno potrai tranquillamente ridacchiare con loro!"

"Gulp … Co .. come volete Signore!"

"Provvedi prima a loro, e poi penserai al tuo pasto."

"Va .. va bene Signore!"

"Hai visto Alain?! Mi chiedo: quando finirai di stuzzicare il Generale?!"

"Non ci riesco Gerard, è più forte di me."

"E lo vedi cosa ti succede? Sei sempre in un mare di guai."

"Pazienza amico! Vuol dire che le bestie mangeranno prima di me!"

Sono accanto al fuoco con le mie sorelle, vedo avanzareAndrè, Charles e Louis, tutti portano con se delle pietanze. Andrè più di tutti, è stracolmo di vivande, mi alzo, lo raggiungo per dargli una mano.

"Aspetta Andrè, che ti aiuto!"

"Tranquilla Oscar, ce la faccio da solo, rimani davanti al fuoco! … Oscar, stai meglio, o senti ancora freddo?"

"Tranquillo Andrè, il racconto di Alain, ci ha scaldato tutti, vero sorelle?"

"Certo che si Oscar!"

"A quale racconto alludete?"

Joséphine ribatte prontamente: "A quella volta in cui Oscar ha sorpreso i soldati della guardia nelle toilettes svestiti e con le spade sull'attenti ah ahah!"

Marianne, ribatte: "Io sinceramente, non vedo cosa ci trovi di tanto diverte, è scandalosa una cosa simile!"

"Marianne,ma cosa ci si poteva aspettare da nostra sorella! .. Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe trovato dei santi pronti ad ubbidire, o a sottomettersi ai suoi ordini."

"Si però …. Oscar, lasciatelo dire, sei stata fin troppo blanda con loro!"

"Marianne, ormai appartiene al passato, e poi i soldati della guardia, tutto sommato sono dei bravi uomini, è solo che non mandavano giù il fatto di essere comandati da una donna, tutto qui! .. Ma poi si sono ricreduti!"

"Si Oscar, intanto a nostro padre non ha fatto piacere ascoltare quelle cose e ha mandato il povero Alain ad occuparsi dei cavalli, prima che di lui!"

"Oscar, è per questo motivo che Alain, non è con noi a mangiare?"

"Si, a mio padre non ha fatto piacere ascoltare quell'episodio e alla prima scusa lo ha punito."

Accidenti al vecchiaccio .. lo sapevo che mi avrebbe punito, ma non importa! .. Tanto oramai mi sono abituato alle sue angherie. Ma poi, cosa si aspettava?! .. La sua adorata figlia, non è entrata mica in un monastero! .. E se anche ci entrasse, sono sicuro che farebbe rigare dritto anche i frati più indisciplinati! … Beh, meglio che mi sbrighi, ho così tanta fame, che comincio a vedere i cavalli come possibili bistecche di carne! … Accidenti a te, Generale della malora!….

Ho ascoltato quanto basta la conversazione del Soldato Sassoin. Ho capito che il mio adorato Comandante ha subito un mucchio di umiliazione da quegli zoticoni di soldati. Non ho mai capito il vero motivo per cui abbia abbandonato le Guardie Reali!.. Eppure, noi tutti siamo sempre stati pronti ad ubbidirle, mai una insubordinazione, mai nessuno che le ha mancato di rispetto … per vent'anni sono stato al suo servizio, non ho mai battuto ciglia, eppure, non si è mai accorta di me come uomo! …. Forse avrei dovuto corteggiarla, essere più passionale con lei … ma che dico, una donna forte e decisa come lei, non va certo corteggiata come una donna qualsiasi! … Continuo a chiedermi come abbia potuto … Andrè, conquistarla! … Santo cielo, basta! Basta! … Mi sto torturando, senza una via d'uscita!"

Victor è davanti a me. La sua espressione, è quella di un uomo tormentato: è evidente che si strugge per mia figlia. Possibile che quel ragazzo continui a soffrire in questo modo?! … Sono impaziente di arrivare a Torino: farò di tutto per trovargli una moglie! .. Voglio che torni a Parigi, felice ed innamorato! .. Suo padre mi ringrazierà per aver fatto mettere a posto la testa a suo figlio.

Siamo tutti riuniti intorno al fuoco, mentre consumiamo il pasto serale, guardo i miei compagni di viaggio, la loro espressione è stanca, anch'io sono terribilmente esausta, cerco di resistere al sonno, almeno il tempo necessario per mandare giù qualche boccone. Andrè è accanto a me, non fa che ricoprirmi di attenzioni, non gli chiedo nulla , ma lui continuamente non fa che porgermi il cibo o da bere. Tutte queste attenzioni non le ho mai ricevute così esplicitamente da Andrè, anche se debbo ammettere che, prima che mi dichiarasse i suoi sentimenti, è sempre stato molto attento nei mie confronti, è solo che non mi rendevo conto di cosa si celasse dietro ogni suo singolo gesto. Andrè, è l'uomo migliore che io conosca!Ed è mio, il mio sposo, il padre della creatura che porto in grembo.

"Oscar, ne vuoi ancora un po'?"

"Andrè, non voglio più niente, ho mangiato a sufficienza."

"Oscar, almeno prendi la mela e …"

"Andrè ti prego!… Su dai , non guardarmi in quel modo! ….. E va bene, mangerò la mela, ma poi non insistere ancora."

"Promesso!"

Almeno sono riuscito a farla mangiare un poco, questa testona non vuole capire che deve pensare anche alla nostra creaturina…..non ha mai mangiato più dello stretto necessario, ma adesso…..ci penserò io ad assicurarmi che badi di più a se stessa! Il mio amore, la mia dolce sposa.

Vedo Sassoin unirsi a noi, gli chiedo divertito: "Allora soldato, i cavalli hanno mangiato a sufficienza?"

"Loro si, Generale, ma il soldato Sassoin è affamato!"

"Su soldato, non lamentarti, lo sai che le bestie vanno governate?! E poi domani mattina, bufera permettendo, li voglio sazi e riposati ah ahah!"

"Colpito nel segno Generale, messaggio ricevuto!"

"Sassoin, non fare la vittima! .. Su unisciti a noi, vieni a gustare le squisitezze che abbiamo appena mangiato ih ih!"

Mia moglie si è appoggiata alla mia spalla, la testa piegata, è stanca, si vede, non si è mai appoggiata a me così, davanti ad altri, le sussurro: "Oscar, tu sai cosa è successo tra tuo padre e Alain?"

Con un fil di voce gli rispondo: "Veramente, mio padre ha ascoltato una conversazione tra le mie sorelle, me e Alain, e non gli è piaciuto ciò che ha sentito."

"Sentito cosa?"

"Ha raccontato a Marianne e Joséphine, di quando ho sorpreso i soldati svestiti nella toillette, e mio padre si è adirato così tanto, che ha trovato immediatamente un motivo per punirlo."

"Ih ihih .. tuo padre Oscar, è davvero incredibile!"

Sento mia moglie accasciarsi completamente sulla mia spalla, capisco che si è addormentata, sussurro: "Oscar ….. ma … ..Si è addormentata!"

Il Generale, mi guarda e dice: "Andrè, il giaciglio è pronto, accompagna mia figlia a sdraiarsi! … Povera figlia mia è tanto stanca, ha cavalcato tutto il giorno!"

"Sissignore!"

Mi scosto appena da mia moglie, l'abbraccio, le sussurro: "Oscar .. su dai … vieni con me …"

"Oh Andrè … mi sono addormentata, senza rendermene conto …."

"Su dai, ti aiuto … !"

Mi alzo, l'aiuto a tirarsi su, l'accompagno al nostro giaciglio, che si trova in un angolo riservato della scelto un posticino appartato, dove stare abbracciati…..

"Oscar, qui va bene, su, dai sdraiati … ecco così … da brava …"

"Andrè, tu rimani con me?"

"Si, certo! .. Anch'io sono molto stanco, rimango qui con te."

"Aspetta Andrè mi faccio più in là!"

"Ma no .. rimani così, vuol dire che dormirò stretto a te!"

Mi perdo nel verde dei suoi occhi, sussurro: "Andrè ti amo …"

Mi chino, sfilo gli stivali alla mia Oscar, le slaccio la cintura con la spada e la appoggio al suo fianco: come tutti i soldati vuole averla sempre vicino. Poi faccio altrettanto per me.

"Oscar ….. amore, vieni qui … su abbracciami …."

"Andrè, per fortuna che nessuno può vederci."

"Fin tanto che sono tutti di là, nessuno ci vede, ma non appena verranno a coricarsi, sarà inevitabile, guardarci gli uni con gli altri!"

"Andrè, per adesso non pensiamoci, e rimani stretto a me! …. Sono davvero stanca Andrè …"

"Allora non dire più nulla e dormi … amore mio!"

Abbraccio mia moglie, la stringo a me, la cullo, le accarezzo i capelli con una mano.

Qualche istante di silenzio,poi mia moglie mi dice: "Andrè …"

"Dimmi Oscar …"

"Ti ricordi, quando abbiamo trascorso la notte qui?"

"Certo che lo ricordo, era una notte di bufera come questa, avevamo i vestiti bagnati, e li avevamo messi ad asciugare davanti al fuoco. Ricordo che tuo padre ci ha sorpresi abbracciati, nudi e sotto le coperte ih ih …. Oscar .. Oscar … Si è addormentata! .. Dormi amore a domani!"

Le poso un bacio sulle labbra, e mi lascio andare anch'io alla stanchezza: ci addormentiamo l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, stretti, come quella notte di qualche mese fa.

Madamigella Oscar era davvero stanca, adesso è andata a dormire …. con suo marito …. Quanto sto male! … Mi chiedo quando mi passerà tutto questo? Il desiderio di lei mi tormentava già da prima che fossimo coinvolti per questa missione, adesso che sono costretto a vederla costantemente, per me è diventata una vera e propria tortura. Spero di riuscire a dimenticarla! .. Mi sento costantemente confuso e deconcentrato, ci mancava poi anche il braccio che stasera mi fa particolarmente male.

"Victor …"

"Si Generale?!"

"Hai l'aria stanca, credo che sia meglio che tu vada a riposare, ma prima devo medicarti la ferita! … Vado a prendere tutto il necessario."

"Voi volete medicarmi Generale?"

"Certo che si Girodelle. Voglio sincerarmi personalmente come sta andando."

"Generale, è ancora presto per poterlo dire."

"Lo so, ma non appena saremo arrivati a Oulx, dovrà vederti immediatamente un dottore."

"Sissignore! ..Però anche voi avete riportato una ferita."

"La mia, non è nulla di grave, fortunatamente sono stato colpito di striscio all'avambraccio sinistro, quindi, posso pensarci anche da solo! .. Adesso arrivo, vado a prendere la borsa dei medicamenti."

Vedo il Generale rovistare tra le borse, devo riconoscere che è un uomo attento e scrupoloso, tiene al benessere di ciascuno di noi, senza distinzioni! .. Il Generale Jarjayas, anche se è fatto a modo suo, è un brav'uomo!

"Ecco qua Girodelle, su avanti, fa vedere! …. Uhmm … gran brutta ferita! …. Con questo unguento sentirai un poco di dolore, ma vedrai che dopo andrà molto meglio."

"Argh …."

"Mi dispiace Victor, ma era necessario."

"Lo so Generale, non preoccupateVi, continuate pure!"

Vedo Joséphine avanzare verso di noi, esclama: "Santo cielo Maggiore, che brutta ferita! Mio padre ha ragione, avete bisogno di un dottore."

"Joséphine, se il tempo ci permetterà di riprendere il mostro viaggio, domani sera arriveremo a Oulx, prenderemo un alloggio e ci fermeremo per un paio di giorni, il tempo necessario affinchèGirodelle si riprenda."

"Ma si, certo Padre! … Il Maggiore ha bisogno di riposare! ….. Certo che se non fosse stato per Voi, a quest'ora non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di Oscar!"

Girodelle, ribatte: "Madame Joséphine, siamo dei soldati, ed è così che vanno le cose! .. La nostra vita è costantemente in pericolo, e fin tanto che non porteremo a termine la nostra missione, dovremo vigilare gli uni sugli altri!"

Vedo avanzare Charles, che dice: "E' vero Maggiore! .. Sono rammaricato, di non essere autosufficiente, e dover dipendere dagli altri."

"Marchese, anche se non siete un soldato, riconosco che Vi siete difeso perfettamente."

"Si però, comunque, rimango un peso per tutti voi …."

Mio padre interviene: "Tranquillo Charles, come mi sono ripromesso, farò di te e di Louis dei soldati! .. A proposito, voi due tenetevi a mia disposizione, per due giorni ci fermeremo al villaggio e prenderete lezioni di scherma, intesi?"

"Sissignore!"

"Ecco ho quasi finito Victor, ancora l'ultimo giro di fasce …. ho finito!"

"Grazie Generale! …. Adesso vado a riposare, sono davvero stanco, a domani!"

"A domani Girodelle!"

Mi avvicino al mio giaciglio, è inevitabile guardarli: Andrè stringe a se, sua moglie. Com'è bella! …. Anche quando dorme è bellissima! ….. Lentamente, con molta attenzione, cerco di sdraiarmi senza urtare il mio braccio già messo a dura prova dalla medicazione. Sono costretto a rimanere sul fianco, il mio sguardo va a lei … al mio amore impossibile! … La guardo! .. I ricordi, mi portano indietro nel tempo, a quando madamigella Oscar, a soli quattordici anni mi sfidò a duello, e mi batté per ben due volte. Ricordo che mi sentii umiliato .. ferito! .. All'epoca ero un ragazzo, come lei. Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno me ne sarei innamorato pazzamente, invece è successo! …..

Le mie ultime parole prima di addormentarmi: Dio .. ti prego, aiutami a dimenticarla ….

"Louis, sono stanca, vado a dormire!"

"Aspetta, vengo con te. Meglio riposare, domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata estenuante, per fortuna che ci fermeremo due giorni a Oulx, ormai manca poco per arrivare a Torino!"

"Poco? Tu dici poco Louis? Ma se ci vogliono ancora ….. giorni!"

"Su. Marianne, il più è fatta! Almeno potremo riposare nella residenza di famiglia!"

"Beh si, però ….. Louis, comincio davvero a stancarmi di questa situazione! .. Se solo lo avessi saputo!"

"Marianne, è inutile lamentarsi, abbiamo ricevuto degli ordini, e dovevamo obbedire!"

"Si Louis, però non capisco, perché anche noi?!"

"Sua Maestà aveva espressamente chiesto a tuo padre, che il nostro sembrasse un viaggio, non una missione, affinché si allontanasse qualsiasi sospetto ma, a quanto pare, non è servito a nulla! … Su dai Marianne mettiti sotto le coperte, e cerchiamo di riposare."

"Si, Louis, buona notte!"

"Buona notte Marianne!"

"Gerard, vado anch'io a dormire, sono stanco!"

"Ti seguo Alain, sono esausto. Il tempo di prendere un'altra coperta! … Però, accidenti! La bufera di neve non accenna a diminuire, senti il vento?! E' davvero violento!"

"Gerard, speriamo solo di poterci rimettere in marcia domani mattina!"

"Speriamo Alain."

"Generale, Voi non andate a dormire?"

"Certo Sassoin, sono esausto ….."

"Signore, guardate là!"

"Guardare chi?"

"Ma Andrè e il Comandante! .. Certo che a vederla dormire tra le braccia di André nessuno direbbe che é un ottimo soldato! Accidenti...povero André!"

"Sassoin, riconosco che mia figlia,abbia un bel caratterino, ma non credi di esagerare?"

"Esagerare io Generale, forse non la conoscete abbastanza ih ihih! … Generale .. però, quando invidio Andrè!"

"Non vedo perché dovresti invidiarlo! Hai una bella moglie che ti ama, è dolce, comprensiva e sopratutto ti sopporta Sassoin, cosa non facile con uno come te!"

"Ih ih Generale …."

"Sassoin, tu non pensi che a una sola cosa e basta, ma dico, ho avuto anch'io la tua età, ma tu sei davvero impossibile!"

"Generale, Voi dite che io esagero, ma ditemi Generale: Voi come fate?!Io non ce la faccio più! E come avrà fatto André per vent'anni! Dico vent'anni! .. Non è certo un giorno o due! Io continuo a chiedermelo e non riesco ancora a capacitarmene."

"Sassoin! Ma come, non hai corteggiato tua moglie? Non credo che si sia concessa in poco tempo ….."

"Certo che no Generale, ho aspettato fino al matrimonio, mica vent'anni!"

"Ah ah ah .. hai detto fino al matrimonio! Ma dimmi quanto tempo è intercorso, dall'aver corteggiato tua moglie ad averla sposata?"

"Beh … ecco .. veramente …"

"Allora Sassoin, cosa fai, non rispondi?"

"Vedete …."

"Avanti, su forza! Quanto tempo hai aspettato?"

"Credo ….. meno di dieci giorni …"

"Ah ah ah .. Dieci giorni .. tu? Ma suvvia Sassoin! Ma se a Venezia, non ci siamo nemmeno stati dieci giorni!"

"Generale, Vi ricordo che se non fosse stato per il Comandante, a quest'ora non avrei ancora combinato nulla con Sabrina! Ricordate che avete fatto di tutto per impedirmi di giacere con lei?"

"Certo che lo ricordo Sassoin, ma io l'ho fatto per metterti alla prova, non per altro ih ihih!"

"Ah, così lo ammettete, l'avete fatto a posta!"

"Su Sassoin, attendere qualche giorno, non fa poi male, anzi, accende la passione ih ihih!"

"Generale, io davvero non Vi capisco, ma Voi non avete avuto la mia età?"

"Certo che si, ma tante storie non le ho fatte, ed è per questo che non riesco a capirti!"

"No, Generale! Sono io che non riesco a capire come abbia fatto Andrè?!"

"Sassoin, non credi che l'amore possa andare oltre a certe cose?"

"Beh si, altrimenti non avrei pazientato per avere la mia Sabrina!"

"Ih ihih Pazientare? Dieci giorni? Suvvia Sassoin! … Sentendoti parlare in questo modo, allora comprendo che mio genero è una specie di Santo!"

"Certo che lo è, Generale, suvvia siete un uomo, ditemi in tutta sincerità, come ha fatto Andrè?"

"Ih ih Fatto cosa Sassoin?"

"Generaleee! Vent'anni anni! Qui stiamo parlando di vent'anni!"

"Certo che ho capito, non è il caso che tu me lo ripeta all'infinito."

"Secondo me, con tutto l'astinenza che Andrè ha avuto, avrete almeno due gemelli nella pancia del Comandante!

"Sasoin, smettila di dire idiozie, e va a dormire!.. Tu non ti rendi conto di oltrepassare il senso della misura. Basta con le chiacchiere, e va a coricarti. Tempo permettendo, domani partiamo all'alba, voglio arrivare a Oulx quanto prima!"

"Sissignore ih ihih… Però Signore, non dovete scartare la possibilità, che Andrè, magari, si è talmente scatenato, che davvero possa aver concepito un bel duo ah ahah!"

"Sassoin, sparisci, levati dai piedi!"

"IhihihSissignoreihihih!"

"Ehi Alain, non dirmi che hai fatto arrabbiare nuovamente il Generale?"

"Ma no Gerard, lo sai com'è fatto: con lui non si può mai scherzare ih ih!"

"Conosco lui, ma conosco anche te Alain, tu non fai che stuzzicarlo. Cosa gli hai detto questa volta, per farlo arrabbiare?"

"Ma niente Gerard! Solamente che mi dispiace per Andrè …"

"Perché, cosa è accaduto al nostro amico?"

"Ma niente, è solo che il nostro Andrè è innamorato pazzo del diavolo biondo!"

"E allora? Mi sembra ovvio, altrimenti non l'avrebbe sposata!"

"Senti amico, in tutta onestà, con una moglie che quando dorme sembra così innocua, ma quando è sveglia, invece, è una vera furia, io mi sarei ben guardato!"

"Sei sempre il solito esagerato Alain! … L'ho osservata, e ti dico che il Comandante ama Andrè, e con lui non è certo il diavolo biondo di cui tu parli."

"Sarà anche come tu dici, ma hai visto come si è battuta con i ribelli? Era una furia! .. Il nomignolo "Diavolo Biondo" le calza a pennello. Su Gerard, prendiamo posto sul nostro raffinato giaciglio di paglia ah ahah!"

"Senti Alain, il nostro Comandante, è evidente che è una donna fuori dal comune, ma rimane una donna bellissima che comunque, non solo ha fatto perdere la testa ad Andrè, ma anche al povero capellone!"

"Anche tu te ne sei accorto?"

"Come non potevo accorgermene Alain? .. Si vede da come la guarda, a volte temo che Andrè possa davvero arrivareai ferri corti con il damerino."

"Non credo Gerard,Andrè è troppo ponderato per arrivare a tanto, e poi lui con il Comandante, è in una sorta di botte di ferro, lei ha occhi solamente per lui, e nessun altro."

"Certo, è evidente! … Su Alain, cerchiamo di dormire adesso, sono davvero stanco. Buona notte Alain!"

"Buon notte …. Gerard …"

Alain ed io dividiamo lo stesso giaciglio, tento di addormentarmi, quando sento sussurrare Alain: "Gerard …"

"Cosa c'è Alain?"

"Però … beato André che dorme abbracciato a sua moglie...anche se sarà difficile che ci combini qualcosa con il Generale vicino ih ih!"

"Alain, possibile che tu non pensi ad altro?"

"Ma Gerard, secondo te, a cosa dovrei pensare? ...Sabrina! Quanto mi manchi!"

"Alain sei davvero impossibile!"

"Ma perché tutti non fate che dirmi la stessa cosa? E' forse un reato pensare alla propria moglie? O peggio ancora sentire la sua mancanza?"

"Certo che no Alain, ma cosa credi, che solo tu senta la mancanza di tua moglie? Anch'io desidero accanto a me la mia Alizèe, è solo che tento di non pensare per non uscire di senno! … Povero me!"

"Ah ih Allora sei fatto anche tu di carne!"

"Basta Alain ti prego! .. Vorrei dormire, ma se tu, mi parli di certe cose, non dormo più!"

"Ih ih … Almeno così siamo in due amico ih ih!"

"Buona notte davvero Alain!"

"Ih ih ,, Buona notte Gerard!"

"Charles …."

"Cosa c'è Joséphine?"

"Charles, ti prego, stringimi!"

"Senti freddo Joséphine? Eppure il giaciglio è abbastanza caldo!"

"Charles, non è il mio corpo che ha freddo, ma la mia anima …."

"Ti prego, non incominciare! Non è il momento di dire certe cose."

"Charles … ogni momento è quello giusto per parlare e per fare certe cose ….."

"Joséphine, ti conosco: non farti venire in mente certe idee …."

"Charles …. Perché no?! …. Aspettiamo che tutti si addormentino e ….."

"Non ci pensare nemmeno e cerca di dormire!"

"Charles, ma siamo sotto le coperte …."

"Joséphine, smettila! Altrimenti sarò costretto a dividere il posto con tuo padre!"

"Charles, sei un egoista! Perché non ….."

"Joséphine, non siamo soli, vuoi capirlo?"

"Si .. però … Charles di la verità, anche tu stai soffrendo come me, non è vero?"

"Io? …. Tento di non pensarci!"

"Tu forse ti ostini a resistermi .. ma ….. c'è qualc …..."

Sento le mani di mia moglie farsi impertinenti, mi solletica, mi accarezza….la sua voce roca è una provocazione, a cui faccio davvero fatica a resistere! Santo cielo…quando Joséphine vuole quella certa cosa …. è davvero molto persuasiva! Ma qui no, davvero….però, una parte di me si sta animando….inizio a sentire dei sudori colarmi sul viso…ho caldo…caldo…..basta!

"Smettila! Girati di spalle e dormi! … Altrimenti divido davvero il posto con tuo padre!"

"A si?! E cosa gli diresti? Che tua moglie era sul punto di possederti?"

"Non ci sarebbe bisogno di nessuna spiegazione, tanto lo capirebbe comunque!"

"Charles, sei davvero insopportabile!"

"Buona notte Joséphine, a domani!"

"Arg … Buona notte Charles, sempre che riesca dormire!"

"Con la stanchezza che mi ritrovo, vedrai che tra pochissimo parlerai da sola!"

"Accidenti a questa dannata missione! .. Se qualcuno me l'avesse detto, non ci avrei creduto! … Charles, però la missione ci porterà un nuovo pargolo …"

"Non me lo ricordare Joséphine, se penso ai nostri figli più grandi! .. Spero solo che Lodovicnon mi prenda in giro."

"Non vedo perché dovrebbe prendere in giro suo padre?!"

"Come perché? Forse non lo conosci, com'è fatto? Possiede il tuo stesso senso dell'ironia! .. Vedrai come si divertirà, non appena saremo arrivati a casa e ti vedrà con il pancione!"

"Beh … si .. lui …. A pensarci bene, ci prenderà in giro, però .. ah senti Charles, dopotutto cosa ci importa, ci amiamo e … come ci amiamo! … Senti Charles, non è che hai cambiato idea?"

"Buona notte Joséphine!"

"Uff … Buona notte marito, va pure in letargo! .. Tanto ho capito che almeno per stasera, non ce nulla da fare!"

"Oh finalmente ti sei rassegnata! .. E adesso lasciami dormire, a domani!"

"E va beh, tanto domani sera avremo una stanza tutta per noi. Preparati all'idea che dovrai giacere con me per tutta la notte. Ricordati che sei in punizione, per avermi tenuto nascosto che siamo in missione!"

"NotteJoséphine!"

"Notte Charles ….."

Maledizione a te Sassoin! .. Per colpa tua non riesco a dormire, e se mai ci riuscirò, i miei saranno sogni agitati! … Signore che tortura! … Ma perché dovevano affiancarmi un soldato tanto scalcinato, e che non pensa ad altro che all'amore? .. Come se non soffrissi giàabbastanza! .. Se penso alla meretrice che è entrata in camera mia, e l'ho respinta … Santo cielo, credo di essere in astinenza, ed è tutta colpa di quel maledetto Sassoin! … Margueriteeeee ….. ti voglio qui! ….. Povero me, che tortura atroce!

La luce del mattino mi sveglia, schiudo gli occhi, sono accaldato, i battiti del cuore sono irregolari ….. ma cosa mi succede? Perché mi sono svegliato in preda all'agitazione? ….. Mi passo la mano tra i capelli, sono sudato, eppure qui dentro non fa così caldo, da essere sudato! ….. Ora ricordo …. Ho sognato la mia Marguerite! … E che sogno! … No, non è possibile, adesso ricordo … Ero a casa mia, nel nostro nuovo letto, uno splendido letto a baldacchino, finemente intarsiato con lo stemma della mia famiglia, tutto in noce, le colonne fatte a torciglione, con dei tendaggi rossi in velluto… Marguerite era accanto a me: bellissima come sempre … soave ….. dolce! … Mi accarezzava, con le sue dita sottile, le sue mani calde sul mio corpo, la sua pelle contro la mia, il suo petto morbido, le sue labbra….mi baciava, e poi … l'ho spogliata, e l'ho fatta mia! ….. Che sogno … era talmente .. movimentato che sembrava così reale … che nottata travagliata, tutta colpa di Sassoin, accidenti a lui!

Mi alzo, mi guardo intorno, tutti dormono. Sono sudato, scarmigliato…nemmeno avessi davvero….ed i miei pantaloni! Santo cielo, devo porvi rimedio prima che si sveglino gli altri, o farò una gran brutta figura! Però….che sogno…..ah…Marguerite…mia dolce, cara, amata sposa…..

Esco, magari con il fresco del mattino riuscirò a calmarmi, oppure dovrò….no no….mai!

Voglio sincerarmi che il peggio sia passato, mi appresto ad andare alla porta, vedo le montagne imbiancate, penso: la bufera di neve non c'è più, possiamo ripartire, voglio essere a Oulx prima di sera!

Esco, la brezza del mattino calma un poco il mio spirito in subbuglio. È una splendida giornata di sole, con un leggero venticello a stuzzicarli i capelli. Tra poco ci metteremo in cammino. Un respiro e mi perdo nei miei sogni….Marguerite, quanto mi manchi!

_**Sorpresa per il Generale Jarjeyas, in onore del centesimo capitolo di "Avventura sulle Alpi"**_

_**Generale:**_"Mergueriteee .. che sorpresa!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin caro! Sono giunta dal nostro tempo, per te! Caro, sono tanto preoccupata, da quando sei partito per la missione, ho letto tutti i capitoli. Oh caro Augustin, quante tribolazioni!"

_**Generale:**_"Mia cara Marguerite, ti prego abbracciami, stammi vicino! .. Sapessi quelle due arpie, quando me ne stanno combinando, non ce la faccio più!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Caro ti prego, non inveire contro Madame Terry e Madamigella Aizram, sai, potrebbero adirarsi e vendicarsi."

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, Marguerite, vendicarsi ancora di più di quanto già non facciano? Ma hai letto?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Certo che si, marito mio!"

_**Generale:**_"Appunto, cosa potrebbero farmi ancora? .. Non basta tutte le disavventure nel nostro tempo, adesso anche qui, in questo strano mondo. Marguerite, voglio tornare nella mia Parigi del settecento, sai ho visto il cambiamento delnostro paese, ti dirò: non mi è piaciuto per niente!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, non so quando potremmo rincontrarci la prossima volta, ma almeno godiamoci questo posto meraviglioso, guarda che spiaggia, e che tramonto Augustin .. stupendo, sublime, meraviglioso, davvero romantico trovarmi qui con te, in questo luogo incantato!"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, tu sei meravigliosa! … Moglie cara, tu non sai quanto mi manchi, ti voglio cara … su vieni con me!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma dove Augustin, dove mi porti?"

_**Generale:**_"Poco più in là c'è una grotta, possiamo appartarci, su dai .. vieni!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Adesso caro? Ma cosa ti succede … Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo di quando eravamo giovani."

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, ma noi siamo ancora giovani, su presto, dammi la mano vieni con me!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, ma dimmi, tu …. È stato il soldato Alain a ridurti in queste condizioni?"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa centra lui adesso Marguerite? .. Su vieni!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, ho appena finito di leggere il capitolo, e so che hai trascorso una notte travagliata, per via di quello che ti ha detto Alain …"

_**Generale:**_"Può darsi che sia stato per colpa di Sassoin, ma adesso è tutto dimenticato. Sei qui, voglio averti, sbrigati, non vorrei che le arpie ci scovassero … su dai .. ci siamo… guarda che grotta, non c'è nessuno, è sera i bagnanti sono andati via, siamo rimasti solo io e te!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin …."

_**Generale:**_"Su dammi un bacio cara, e abbracciami …"

_**Aizram:**_"Etciuuu …. Scusateci se disturbiamo, ma noi siamo proprio qui, nella grotta!"

_**Generale:**_"Noo maledizione! Ancora Voi due, sempre Voi due! . Ma si può sapere cosa volete ancora da me?"

_**Aizram:**_"Nulla Generale, è solo che è giunto il tempo di tornare!"

_**Generale:**_"Tornare dove, nel mio tempo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Beh, questo dipenderà esclusivamente da voi! … Comunque adesso, dobbiamo andare!"

_**Generale:**_"No, vi prego donzelle Arpie, lasciatemi almeno un'ora con mia moglie."

_**Aizram:**_"Ma come Generale, e poi dite a Joséphine e Alain che hanno il chiodo fisso? E voi allora?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, siete davvero una sfacciata! Ma dico, come osate parlarmi in questo modo?! .. Voi due mi avete scaraventato nel Vostro mondo senza alcun riguardo! Lasciatemi andare con mia moglie!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, lo senti? Sta perdendo la pazienza, oppure è un poco nervosetto?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, secondo me, tutte e due le cose, comunque dobbiamo davvero tornare a casa."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, Vi abbiamo riportato su questa meravigliosa spiaggia di Vieste per farVi incontrare vostra moglie, ma adesso dobbiamo andare."

_**Generale:**_"No Vi prego donzelle lasciatemi con lei ancora un po'!"

_**Terry:**_"Impossibile Generale, come avete potuto sentire mio figlio, ho una festa di compleanno da organizzare, quindi … dobbiamo andare!"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, hai visto quanto sono arpie queste due? Non hanno alcuna pietà per me! .. Marguerite, stammi vicino, non lasciarmi Margueriteeeeee …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Caro, sii forte e coraggioso in queste ore travagliate della tua vita, e ricordati: Sono orgoglioso di te, hai saputo respingere la meretrice! .. Non dimenticare, ti amo Agustinnnn … torna presto carooo …."

_**Generale:**_"Stanne certa Marguerite, sempre che le Arpie me lo consentano … Margueriteeeeee …"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram senti? Il Generale, ha un incubo, non fa che parlare nel sonno."

_**Aizram:**_"Poveretto, ma che gli sarà successo?"

_**Terry:**_"Ma, e chi lo sa? Forse saranno stati i secchi d'acqua che gli abbiamo tirato addosso, e adesso delira!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma, Terry .. Però devo ammettere che mi fa pena. Terry, cosa ne facciamo di lui? Lo teniamo ancora con noi o lo rispediamo nel suo tempo?"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, io ho una festa da organizzare, non ho certo tempo da perdere. A questo ci pensiamo dopo, su andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Donzelle, cosa fate nella mia stanza?"

_**Aizram:**_"A dunque, Vi siete svegliato."

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si! Come poteva essere altrimenti con il Vostro chiacchiericcio!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, avete avuto l'ennesimo incubo, ma si può sapere perché non dormite più bene?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma secondo Voi Madamigella, come potrei avere un sogno tranquillo, con tutto quello che mi state combinando? A proposito, quando mi riporterete nel mio tempo?"

_**Terry:**_"Subito dopo la festa di compleanno di mio figlio, poi Aizram ed io Vi riporteremo indietro nel vostro tempo."

_**Generale:**_"Cosa? Dovrò assistere ad un'ennesima tortura?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma quale tortura, dovrete rimane un altro giorno con noi, domani sarete nel Vostro famigerato tempo, adesso venite di là, ci sono altre missive da rispondere."

_**Generale:**_"Come? Ancora missive?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, io e Aizram, abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare, non abbiamo tempo di rispondere alle lettrici al Vostro posto, su coraggio venite! ….. A proposito Generale, Vi è piaciuto lo scherzetto della terrazza?"

_**Generale:**_"Voi due, vi è piaciuto lo scherzetto che Vi ho fatto?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo che no! Essere rinchiuse nel bagno o nello sgabuzzino, non fa certo piacere a nessuno."

_**Generale:**_"E nemmeno a me, è piaciuto, aver preso ben due secchi d'acqua addosso! .. Sappiate che per colpa vostra, non solo ho fatto un incubo nel capitolo, ma anche nel siparietto!"

_**Terry:**_"Che esagerato, su muovetevi a leggere la posta, che mi aspetta una giornata intensa per i preparativi di stasera!"

_**Generale:**_ "Agli ordini donzelle!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry, lo hai sentito?! Comincia ad ubbidirci ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Arpie malefiche!"

_**Aizram:**_"Muovetevi … forza!"

_**Generale:**_"Oh Che sorpresa, una missiva da parte di Madame Sara!

Madame, credevo che Vi foste scordata di me, ma a quanto pare, continuate a leggermi, evidentemente, avete avuto un gran da fare. Dunque, vediamo cosa mi scrivete ….

Mio caro illustre Generale... ma quante ve ne fanno passare... voi, solo un povero padre che chiede a tutti i costi un erede costretto a subire tutto questo... ….

Madamigella, sono felice che Voi abbiate compreso che io, da queste due assatanate, voglio soltanto che mi diano il mio erede e nient'altro. Invece loro, non fanno altro che dispetti, uno dopo l'altro! …. Continuo a leggere …. 

Dovreste solo ringraziare Terry e Aizram se siete diventato così la star che tutte noi adoriamo.  
Certo, c'è da dire che ve ne capitano di tutte e colori... ma... siete il nostro mito.

Madame, Voi mi lusingate dicendomi che sono diventato un mito, ma io mi domando: a quale prezzo? Scivoloni, bagni freddi, figlie impazzite .. devo ancora continuare? Meglio di no, altrimenti mi deprimo; sono un Generale, e non posso lasciarmi abbattere da tutti i problemi che le Arpie mi procurano! "

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, come sempre esagerate! Ma non avete letto? Tutte Vi adorano!"

_**Generale:**_"Si certo, tutte, tranne Voi due! … Sentite cosa dice Madame Sara … 

Ma povere le mie amiche... come avete potuto rinchiuderle... per questo fatto meritereste essere punito... e io so come potrebbero punirvi...  
BAMBINAAAAAA

NOOOO! VI PREGO NON DITELO NEMMENO PER SCHERZO! IO VOGLIO IL MIO FRANCOS, MI SONO SPIEGATOOOO?! ….. Santo cielo, anche questa donzella contro di me. E pensare che avevo creduto nei suoi buoni propositi e invece ….. Donzelle, l'arpia Sara, ha speso qualche riga per voi, prego leggete, io mi rifiuto!"

"Generale, su non offendeteVi, dopo tutto Sara vi ha riempito di complimenti."

_**Generale:**_"Si è vero, ma tutto mi andava bene, tranne che Oscar non debba darmi l'erede, quindi, meglio passare alla prossima missiva."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, perché quella faccia?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry leggi anche tu, ma è meglio che il Generale non senta."

_**Terry:**_"Ok Aizram, non leggo ad alta voce …

Oh, mie care Terry e Aizram... come sempre siete superlative, gli ultimi capitoli, da urlo, ma questo lo sappiamo già. Ditta Terry e Aizram, un nome una garanzia 3  
Ho avuto modo di conversare con il generale in una recensione della mia fic, in cui mi chiedeva una buona parola con voi per François... naturalmente ho detto che l'avrei fatto...  
Ma... dopo il tiro che vi ha fatto... punitelo! che sia Sophie =) =)  
MA a lui non diciamo nulla ah ahah  
Grandi ragazze, a presto.  
Bacioni, Sara

_**Aizram:**_"Letto Terry?"

_**Terry:**_"Si Aizram, meglio ripiegarla e farla sparire."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry dai a me, la metto in tasca."

_**Terry:**_"Tieni, eccola qui!"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa c'è Donzelle, perché farfugliate?"

_**Aizram:**_"Niente, niente Generale, abbiamo la missiva di una nuova lettrice …"

_**Generale:**_"Davvero? Chi è la nuova Donzella?"

_**Aizram:**_"Il suo nome è Lady White Whitc."

_**Generale:**_"Lady White Whitc? Sarà una dama che giunge dall'Inghilterra! … Dunque vedo immediatamente cosa scrive ….

Storia nata per caso, ma sicuramente molto interessante. Il numero di capitoli mi fa un po' paura e non so se riuscirò a recensirli e leggerli tutti, ma sicuramente hai attirato la mia attenzione.

_**Generale:**_"Beh Madame, non so se questa storia infernale sia nata veramente per caso, ma una cosa è certa: Da quando ho a che fare con queste tue assatanate, la mia vita è diventata impossibile! Credetemi Madame, non ne posso più! … Voi dite che avete paura a leggere tutti questi capitoli? Ed io allora,cosa dovrei dire,visto che sto subendo di tutto? Ah Madame, Madame, meglio non pensarci! …. Spero di ricevere altre missive, e Vi prego, almeno Voi, se continuerete a leggere, non ridete alle spalle! I miei omaggi Lady White Whitc."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, che attore che è diventato il Generale!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ih .. vero Terry, un vero commediante."

_**Generale:**_"Questa, me l'ha scritta Madame Lupen3 … Spero che almeno lei, sia comprensiva, dunque ….

Illustrissimo Generale Jarjayes, certo che fra le vostre figlie ,i vostri generi, il freddo ,la neve e le nostre autrici , ce l'avete di grattacapi! …..

Vero Madame, vero! .. Ormai è risaputo che io sono una vittima delle mani di queste due autrici improvvisate, adesso quelle due, sono in cucina a pasticciare, stanno preparando un mucchio di dolci, in occasione del genetliaco, del ragazzo più piccolo di Madame arpia. Finalmente quelle due non ci sono, posso sfogarmi! .. Come dicevo, io sono sull'orlo di un esaurimento, se mai un giorno dovessi impazzire, cosa che dubito, sarà tutta per colpa di quelle due! .. Oh l'ho detto, adesso proseguo con la missiva ….

Spero solo che Terry e Aizram vi faranno avere il vostro Francois, visto che le avete chiuse a chiave in bagno e nello sgabuzzino! Spero che nonostante tutto vi daranno questa soddisfazione.

Madame Lupen, quelle due, secondo me, hanno già deciso, a prescindere o meno se le ho rinchiuse. Comunque grazie, per desiderare che mi diano l'erede, che per colpa di Madame Sara, per poco non collassavo, Sapete, si auspica che le arpie mi diano una nipotina, anziché di un nipotino. Non che io abbiamo qualcosa in contrario alle donzelle,invero, sono circondato da donne, e dico, un maschio, almeno uno per il mio casato! Vi prego, pregate affinché il mio desiderio si realizzi. A presto Madame, alla prossima missiva! … Quest'altra la scrive … Madame Lucciola 67 ….. Carissima Madame, prima di leggere la Vostra missiva, voglio porgerVi i miei saluti, spero che mi rincuoriate, ne ho davvero bisogno, fatta questa piccola premessa, apro la busta ….

Spero egregio generale Jarjayes che le Autrici Vi regalino un bel maschietto.

SI SI SI! OH GRAZIE MADAME GRAZIE!.. Un bel maschietto si il mio Francois!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry, lo hai sentito? Il Generale, parla anche da solo."

_**Terry:**_"Ma no,Aizram, dimentichi che interloquisce con le lettrici? .. Su dai passami la farina e il latte."

_**Aizram:**_"Ecco qua Terry … sai che la torta che è in forno, sta venendo proprio bene?"

_**Terry:**_"E' perché è fatta con amore, e tutto ciò che viene fatto con amore riesce bene, proprio come il nostro racconto ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram: **_"GiàTerry ah ahahahah …."

_**Generale:**_"Sentito Madame Lucciola? Ridono alle mie spalle! …. E? Come? Voi Vi complimentate con Madame Arpia che ha dei bravi ragazzi? ….. Beh … ecco .. si, saranno dei bravi ragazzi ma .. sono ricattabili, avete visto come mi hanno tratto in inganno? … Mi hanno portato sul terrazzo, affinchè le Arpie della mal'ora mi gettassero l'acqua addosso, come se non mi fosse bastato il bagno freddo che ho dovuto fare, per via della meretrice! … Ah Madame, meglio cambiare discorso! … Quest'altra missiva è della Contessa, spero che mi rincuori: in questo momento ho bisogno di sostegno, non di scelleratezze! ….

Dunque…. Cosa? …. Ma …. Contessa …. Dico …. Voi sorridete all'idea che mia figlia Joséphinemorirebbe di noia tra gli Angeli del Paradiso?! .. Certo che lo so, lei è tale e quale a mio zio, spero solo che non ci siano altri con sanguigni come lei nella famiglia. Immaginate che strazio che sarebbe?! Che Dio me ne scansi! …. Meglio sorvolare Contessa! ….. Voi mi chiedete se la consegna non poteva essere fatta da un galoppino? …. Contessa, me lo sono chiesto un'infinità di volte. Anzi, visto che siete in contatto con quelle Arpie, chiedetelo direttamente a loro, il perché hanno architettato tutto questo, sapete, io ormai, mi sono arreso, non le capisco! Contessa, porgete i miei saluti anche al Conte illustrissimo!

Santo cielo .. Questa è la solita missiva della gattaccia rinsecchita, ecco .. qua .. leggo l'intestazione della missiva: "Madamigella Australia7" ….. spero che almeno non esageri con le sue scelleratezze, ma conoscendola ne dubito. Comunque, meglio che mi faccia coraggio, leggo ….

Vecchio scimunito ….

Lo sapevo! … Per l'ennesima volta mi ha apostrofato come vecchio scimunito. Ah gattaccia rinsecchita! .. Ma dico, se Vi sono poi così antipatico perché mi scrivete? Indirizzate le vostre missive a Sassoin, tanto voi due siete simili. Sassoin crede che io non sappia che mi chiama Vecchio pazzo?! .. Certo che lo so, quindi scrivete a lui gattaccia! …. Voi dite che il siparietto che le Arpie hanno messo su, è il più famoso del sito? .. Ci credo, qui i dispetti li fanno solo a me e a nessun altro! ….. ih ihih … Vi dispiace che ho rinchiuso le pazzoidi? Beh, invece, sapete cosa vi dico? Io ho provato una gioia infinita, per lo meno ho potuto dare sfogo alla mia rabbia! .. Vediamo cos'altro dice la squinternata …

Io ne avrei approfittato per ... fargli lo sgambetto... per "sbaglio" sarebbe volato giu.. ma "magicamente" sarebbe scomparso in volo per tornare nel suo tempo! Giusto x fargli venire un... mezzo colpo! Ihihih E insomma!...

COSA?! ANCHE LO SGAMBETTO? NOOO BASTA, MI RIFIUTO DI LEGGERE ANCORA LA MISSIVA DELLA LETTRICE Più ASSATANATA CHE ABBIA MAI CONOSCIUTO! …. DONZELLA, SAPETE COSA FACCIO DI QUESTO FOGLIO MALEFICO? LO ACCARTOCCIO … ECCO FATTO!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, il Generale sta strillando come un ossesso, cosa gli avrà preso?"

_**Terry:**_"Sicuramente, avrà letto la recensione di Australia. Tranquilla Aizram, è tutto a posto, finiamo di preparare le torte che tra meno di due ore dobbiamo essere al lido per la festa."

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ihih Terry, il Generale, non sa nemmeno cosa lo aspetta ah ahah!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che no! Lui non conosce gli amici di mio figlio, vedrai cosa gli combineranno!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, dopo tutto, il Generale un sacrificio lo dovrà pur fare, visto che oggi festeggiamo non solo il compleanno di Marco, ma anche il centesimo capitolo di "Avventura sulle Alpi"

Terry: "Aizram, ma ci pensi?! E' il centesimo capitolo! E' da paura! .. Io nemmeno ci avrei pensato che saremo arrivate a tanto. Credevo che ci saremo fermati prima, ma tu niente, non hai voluto, e adesso qui rischiamo davvero di scriverne altri cento! Ah ahahah …"

_**Generale:**_"Quelle Arpie, stanno ridendo, chissà cosa staranno complottando, ma! … Meglio che legga la prossima missiva! … Madame Tetide … immancabile Madame, affabile e morigerata ….. dunque ….

Certo che in questa missione sta succedendo davvero di tutto, tutto è fuorché una missione tranquilla! …..

Ah Madame, avete proprio ragione! Questa è tutto fuorché una missione! .. Qui ormai non si capisce più nulla: Figlie impazzite, incinte e non solo, soprattutto assatanate. Poi Joséphine .. meglio non parlane! Avete letto il nuovo capitolo Madame? Addirittura, voleva osare con Charles, nella malga, con tutti noi intorno! .. Ma dico, cos'ha al posto del cervello? Meglio che non dica quello che penso, dopo tutto è pur sempre mia figlia, povero me! .. Madame Tetide, Vi prego, la sera prima di coricarVi dite una preghiera per me, affinché non mi succedano altre peripezie, come avete appreso, io sono davvero esausto! … Grazie Madame, aspetto altre missive! …

Quest'altra è di Madamigella Luna ….."

_**Luna:**_"Non c'è bisogno che la leggiate Generale, tanto sono qui, posso dirvelo personalmente …"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella …"

_**Luna:**_"Vedete, quando Vi ho scritto, non pensavo che Vi avrei ritrovato a casa mia …"

_**Generale:**_"Vi assicuro Madamigella, che anch'io speravo che dopo il giro per il Gargano, le due … donzelle, mi riportassero nel mio tempo e invece no, sono ancora qui, purtroppo!"

_**Luna:**_"Ma su Generale, non lo vedete che tutti siamo in fermento per la festa che stiamo organizzando a mio fratello? Noi tutti abbiamo il piacere di averVi qui con noi! .. Domani potrete tranquillamente tornare nel Vostro settecento. Sinceramente, non capisco cosa possa mancarVi, visto che nella Vostra epoca, non c'è alcun genere di confort! .. Ma contento Voi!"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che sono contento di tornare nel mio tempo. Madamigella, sappiate che la Vostra epoca, non mi piace per niente: ci sono troppe invenzioni infernali!"

_**Luna:**_"A beh, se lo dite Voi! …. Mamma, Aizram, siete pronte per andare?"

_**Terry:**_"Si Luna, il tempo di prendere tutto, eccoci qua! …. Generale,Voi siete pronto?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo che si! ….. Spero solo, che non mi capiti null'altro, con Voi tutti c'è davvero da aver paura ….. Andiamo!"

_**Lido Siponto**_

_**Generale:**_"Che confusione .. cos'è questo suono infernale?"

_**Terry:**_"E' il banco stereo Signore!"

_**Generale:**_"Banco che?"

_**Terry:**_"E' uno strumento dove fuori esce la musica, insomma un'altra invenzione del nostro tempo."

_**Generale:**_"Prego Madamigella, non voglio che mi spieghiate nulla, ci rinuncio."

_**Terry:**_"Come volete Generale, ma prego accomodateVI da questa parte."

_**Generale:**_"Tutto questo è davvero impensabile nel mio tempo …"

_**Terry:**_"Impensabile cosa?"

_**Generale:**_"Organizzare una festa su una spiaggia."

_**Terry:**_"Cosa c'è di tanto strano: Siamo nel bel mezzo dell'estate, fa caldo, è proprio quello che ci vuole: una bella festa in riva al mare!"

_**Generale:**_"Caldo, caldo. Qui non si sente altro che caldo! Madame, da quando siamo arrivati in questo posto, non faccio che soffrire il caldo."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, è vero! Però a casa mia abbiamo il climatizzatore acceso, non potete lamentarVi."

_**Generale:**_"A casa Vostra no, ma qui … si, che mi lamento! .. Ma dico non soffrite il caldo? E l'umidità poi, non Vi sembra eccessiva?"

_**Terry:**_"Be si, ma adesso non pensiamoci più e andiamo a divertirci! .. Generale, tra un po' si apriranno le danze, e dopo il ballo d'onore con figlio e mio marito, danzerò con Voi."

_**Generale:**_"Co con me?"

_**Terry:**_"Si certo, con Voi, forse Vi dispiace?"

_**Generale:**_"Nnno, però …."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, sappiate che non ballerete solo con Terry, ma anche con me!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma Madamigella …"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, su venite con noi che Vi presentiamo agli altri ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Che ne dite Generale, non è una bella festa? … Terry ha aperto le danze con suo figlio, e tra non molto ci tufferemo nel vero divertimento!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, per Voi, sarà divertente, però, io sono abituato a tutt' altro genere di feste … molto lontano da tutto questo."

_**Aizram:**_"Immagino Generale, Voi siete abituato ai fasti di Versailleis, non certo a feste popolane come queste ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, non intendevo ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "So cosa volevate dire! … Su Generale, stanno suonando la Bachata andiamo …."

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Madamigella .. io …. Ma guardate, è un ballo irriverente, io …."

_**Aizram:**_"Su Generale, venite con me …"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, io … non so nemmeno come si balla, e poi certe danze le faccio solo con mia moglie!"

_**Aizram:**_"Se può confortarVi Generale, nemmeno io so come si balla, vuol dire che guarderemo come fanno gli altri e balliamo, su forza!"

_**Generale:**_"No no Madamigella ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, quante storie, guardate danzano tutti, anche Terry e suo figlio."

_**Generale:**_"Madame, sta danzando quel ballo impudico con suo figlio?"

Aizram: " E allora? Adesso io proverò a ballarlo con voi! …."

_**Generale:**_"Aspettate ….. Vi prego ….. Madamigella … no …."

_**Aizram:**_"Su da bravo … così .. ecco ….. Non è divertente Generale!"

_**Generale:**_"Io lo trovo irriverente, non divertente!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, quante storie, adeguateVI ah ahahah!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram …"

_**Aizram:**_"Dimmi Terry."

_**Terry:**_"Stanno suonando la mia preferita: "Sette Dias" .. Ti dispiace cedermi il Generale?"

_**Aizram:**_"Prego Terry, è tutto tuo ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Ehi un momento Donzelle, come sarebbe a dire, cedermi, io …."

_**Terry:**_"Quante storie Generale, su danzate anche con me!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, ho visto come siete stata sfacciata con Vostro figlio, che non Vi venga in mente di fare le stesse movenze con me!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, quante storie, è solo una danza, per caso Voi non avete ballato la Volta?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo Madame, ma con mia moglie!"

_**Terry:**_"E allora? Sappiate che nel nostro tempo, nessuno baderà se ballate con noi! .. Su, lasciateVi guidare da me … seguite i miei passi, vedrete come Vi divertirete ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"Santo cielo! .. Almeno Madamigella Aizram, era più contenuta, ma Voi Madame …. Aiutooo che ballo scabroso!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ahahah …."

_**Australia7:**_"Ehi Alain, il vecchio scimunito, sta ballando con Terry, guarda quanto è ridicolo ah ahah!"

_**Alain:**_"Vero Australia, ma tu non glielo dire, anzi sai cosa facciamo, continuiamo a guardarlo da lontano, non roviniamogli questo momento ah ahahah … Però Madamigella Australia, che strane danze nel Vostro spassosissimo tempo ih ihih!"

_**Australia7:**_"Alain, sono davvero felice che ti stia divertendo, su dai vieni come, e uniamoci anche noi ah ah!"

_**Alain:**_"Ma dove Madamigella?"

_**Australia7:**_"Ma in pista Alain, dai balliamo anche noi la bachata!"

_**Alain:**_"E va bene Australia, spero solo di non pestarVi i piedi."

_**Australia7:**_"E anche se dovesse accadere, per me sarebbe un onore ah ahah … su sbrigati tesoruccio, tanto so che Sabrina non è gelosa della nostra amicizia!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, cosa succede adesso? ….. Madame …."

_**Terry:**_"Nulla Generale,su presto lasciatevi guidare dalle danze ah ahah …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, i ragazzi hanno fatto il trenino, e si sono portati via il Generale ah ahah …. Povero, è tanto spaventato ih ihih "

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, vedrai che quando tornerà nel suo tempo, ricorderà tutto questo con malinconia ah ahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry, guarda! … I ragazzi, hanno preso di peso il festeggiato e lo portano via … ma hanno l'intenzione di gettarlo in mare … ih ihih …"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, dopo tutto con una festa in riva al mare c'era d'aspettarsi! … Povero Marco ah ahahah ….."

_**Generale:**_"Madame … Madame …. Ma cosa fanno al Vostro povero figliolo … lo gettano in mare, ma dico, sono per caso impazziti?"

_**Terry:**_"Cosa volete che Vi dica Generale, infondo sapete come sono i ragazzi, piace scherzare!"

_**Generale:**_"Santo cielo, questa più che sembrare la festa per un genetliaco, sembra il ritrovo di tanti scalmanati, pazzesco .. davvero pazzesco, mai visto nulla di simile!"

_**Michele:**_"Allora Marco ti è piaciuto il bagno in mare? Ah ahah!"

_**Marco:**_"Ah ahah amici, non me lo sarei mai aspettato, siete davvero diabolici, ma adesso che mi avete gettato in mare, lasciatemi asciugare e continuiamo a ballare!"

_**Antonio:**_"Senti Marco, è tutta la sera che abbiamo notato, che tra gli invitati c'è uno strano personaggio!"

_**Marco:**_"Forse ti riferisci al Generale?"

_**Antonio:**_"Generale?.. Ma come è davvero un Generale?"

_**Marco:"**_Si un Generale dell'esercito francese, viene da Parigi, diciamo che è un amico di famiglia."

_**Francesco:**_"Dici davvero? Ma che tipo è? .. Voglio dire, gli piace scherzare?"

_**Marco:**_"Si, certo, è un tipo divertente."

_**Francesco:**_"Ascolta, tua madre e Aizram, ci hanno chiesto di …"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, cosa c'è, avete una strana espressione, cosa Vi prende?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, guardale là …"

_**Aizram:**_"Dove Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Quei due! .. Sono Sassoin e Madamigella Australia, stanno danzando!"

_**Aizram:**_"Si Generale, sono stati invitati, in occasione del centesimo capitolo che abbiamo appena pubblicato."

_**Generale:**_"Ma davvero insolito …."

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa?"

_**Generale:**_"Che sono qui, e non si siano neanche avvicinati."

_**Aizram:**_"Vedete Generale, sono qui, a condizione che non Vi molestino, vogliamo trascorrere una serata all'insegna del divertimento!"

_**Generale:**_"Ben detto Madame, allora posso stare tranquillo!"

_**Terry:**_"Certo Generale, tranquillo … vero Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_"Vero Terry!"

_**Terry e Terry: **_"Ah ahahah !"

_**Generale:**_"Che strana risata … quando Voi due ridete in questo modo, non mi sento per nulla tranquillo!"

_**Australia7: "**_Ehi Alain, guarda gli amici del festeggiato … ho l'impressione che vadano in direzione del Generale … ah ahahah …"

_**Generale:**_"Madame … Madamigella … cosa fa questa marmaglia di scapestrati, perché vengono da questa parte, e mi guardano in quel modo strano?"" ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, abbiamo deciso che stasera si festeggia non solo un compleanno, ma anche il centesimo capitolo di "Avventura sulle Alpi"

_**Generale:**_"E in che modo, vorreste festeggiare!"

_**Michele:**_"Te lo diciamo noi Generale: facendoti fare un bel tuffo in mare ah ahah!"

_**Generale:**_"COSA? MA SIETE IMPAZZITI? NON CI PENSATE NEMMENO, VI PROIBISCO DI FARE UNA COSA SIMILE!"

_**Antonio:**_"Ah ah ah Su Generale, siamo qui per festeggiare la star di questa storia! … Su ragazzi, prendiamolo e portiamolo via! …"

_**Generale:**_"NO LASCIATEMIII! METTETEMI GIUUU' …. ARPIEEE QUESTA E' UN'ALTRA DELLE VOSTRE MALEFATTE! … MARGUERITEEEEEEEE!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahahahTerry, peccato però, che il Generale, non abbia il senso dell'umorismo ah ahahah…"

_**Terry:**_"Già peccato Aizram ah ahahah …."

_**Australia7:**_"Questa è bella Alain! … lo hanno preso di peso e lo stanno portando via, mi sa che vogliono riservargli lo stesso trattamento di Marco ah ahah!"

_**Alain:**_"Umm .. spero solamente che nel prossimo capitolo, non sia di cattivo umore e non se la prenda con me!"

_**Australia7:**_"Su Alain, adesso non pensarci, e andiamo a vedere, non voglio perdermi questo spettacolo, seguiamo i ragazzi!"

_**Generale:**_"LASCIATEMI RAGAZZACCI DELLA MALORA! .. DOVEVO IMMAGINARMELO CHE ERAVATE COMPLICI DI QUELLE DUE ARPIE!"

_**Antonio:**_"Ma quale arpie Generale, stasera è festa e noi vogliamo divertirci! …. Siete pronti amici, entriamo in mare …"

_**Generale:**_"NO NO .. VI ORDINO DI METTERMI GIU'! VOI NON SAPETE CHI SONO IO! IO SONO ….."

_**Australia7:**_"lo sappiamo tutti vecchio scimunito chi sei: sei il protagonista indiscusso di questa ff, e come tale vai festeggiato per l centesimo capitolo!"

_**Generale:**_"MA QUESTA VOCE … SIETE VOI BRUTTA GATTACCIA, VIA VIA, ADESSO VOLETE VEDERMI ANCHE GETTARMI IN MARE?"

_**Australia7:**_"Si Generale, si …."

_**Francesco:**_"Forza ragazzi, avete sentito? Obbediamo a i suoi ordini, gettiamolo a mare, al mio tre lo lanciamo … UNO … DUE … E TREEEEEEE .. VIAAAA ….."

_**Generale:**_"MARGUERITEEEEEE ….."

"SPLASCCCC ….."

_**Australia7:**_"Che tuffo Alain! ….. Adesso si, che si è festeggiato degnamente il centesimo capitolo della ff ah ahahah!"

_**Alain:**_ " Però un poco mi fa pena il vecchio pazzo! .. Gliene capitano una dopo l'altra!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Auguri Generale, per il vostro centesimo capitolo!"

_**Generale:**_"ARPIE MALEFICHE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, adesso uscite dal mare, che dovete ancora unirVi alle danze con me e con Terry, sapete, la notte è lunga e noi abbiamo ancora voglia di divertirci, vero Terry?"

_**Terry:**_"Vero amica mia"

**Aizram e Terry:**"Ah ahahah …"

_**Generale:**_"MALEDIZIONE! COME AVETE FATTO A CONESCERVI?! ACCIDENTI! … MARGUERITE TI PREGO, LIBERAMI DA QUESTE DUE ARPIEEEEE!"


	101. Chapter 101

_**La carica del generale**_

Sono in groppa al mio Caesar, è da stamattina all'alba che siamo nuovamente in viaggio, abbiamo oltrepassato il valico del Monginevro, il piccolo borgo di Claviere, siamo scesi per la valle, ammirando panorami mozzafiato! La strada è in discesa, davanti a noi si vedono solo alte montagne, bellissime, con le punte imbiancate. Splende il sole, finalmente. Il clima si fa più mite, attraversiamo il borgo di Cesana e, seguendo il corso del fiume Dora, finalmente arriviamo alle porte di Oulx, riconoscibile dalla "Torre Del finale" che svetta a difesa del borgo medievale. È tardo pomeriggio, il sole volge al tramonto verso la valle di Bardonecchia. Nel precedente viaggio abbiamo raggiunto il forte di Exilles, ma siamo troppo stanchi per proseguire, abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposo, soprattutto i feriti e, lo ammetto con riluttanza, anche io ho bisogno di riprendermi da questi ultimi giorni.  
Potremo riposare qui per due giorni, mai un viaggio mi ha stancata così tanto, sono davvero impaziente di arrivare a destinazione! …. Mi passo la mano sul ventre, sento un leggero rigonfiamento, sono incredula, davvero nel mio ventre c'è una vita?! … Incredibile .. tutto questo sta succedendo a me! Guardo il mio Andrè, il padre di mio figlio … nostro figlio …. lo amo ….. ho mille dubbi, chissà che madre sarò, chissà come cambierà ancora il mio corpo, riuscirò ad accettarmi, ritornerò come prima…..ho paura, tanta paura. Per fortuna che al mio fianco c'è Andrè, il mio Andrè…..  
Nei giorni scorsi ho dovuto allentare un poco i nastri che chiudono i pantaloni, iniziavo a sentirli stretti, fastidiosi…..faccio davvero fatica a credere che tutto ciò sia vero, che stia accadendo a me!

"Marianne, finalmente siamo arrivati a Oulx, sono impaziente di sdraiarmi su un letto comodo con il mio Charles! .. Marianne, stanotte dubito che dormirò! Uhmm …. Immagino già che mi delizierò con mio marito!"  
"Joséphine sei tremenda! .. Io sono stanchissima, fremo all'idea di dormire, e svegliarmi domattina!"  
"Sorella mia, io non capisco come tu non abbia intenzione di approfittare di questi due giorni,negli ultimi giorni siamo stati sempre in tenda, e poi ieri sera in quella malga!"  
"Joséphine, ieri siamo stati bene: eravamo in una malga calda e accogliente, anziché all'addiaccio, come gli ultimi giorni."  
"Si, è vero .. riconosco che hai ragione, però … che strazio, non ce la faccio più! …. Vorrei essere già a Torino, sai per riposarci qualche giorno, magari una settimana. Sempre che nostro padre ce lo permetta! … E poi, Marianne, sono ben tre giorni che Charles si rifiuta di accontentarmi, dice sempre di essere troppo stanco a causa dei turni di guardia …"  
"Mi pare ovvio Joséphine, i nostri mariti non sono dei soldati, non sono abituati a questo genere di vita! Sai che penso .. sono davvero ammirevoli! .. Non credevo che sarebbero riusciti ad accomodarsi con nostro padre in questo modo."  
"Si, è vero .. però … Ieri sera per esempio, nella malga quando tutti dormivano, io ho cercato di spronare Charles, ma lui niente, si è rifiutato. Mi ha detto che non se la sentiva a farlo lì, io invece l'avrei trovato interessante …"  
"Ma Joséphine, cosa dici! .. Saresti stata capace di …"  
"Oh su Marianne, non fare quella faccia, io dico che sarebbe stato interessante! .. E poi sotto le coperte, nessuno ci avrebbe visti."  
"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile! .. Nostro padre, se non ricordo male, raccontava di un suo zio libertino, che non si è mai voluto sposare, perché amante della libertà, del piacere e delle belle donne."  
"Praticamente un lussurioso ih ih .. Si, stai parlando dello zio Claud, ma per lo meno, lui è stato un uomo onesto: non ha mai voluto legarsi seriamente a nessuna donna , proprio perché voleva spassarsela."  
"Vero! Non ha preso moglie, però, peccato che di donne ne ha avute tante, e tutte sposate!.. Si vocifera, addirittura, che ci siano tanti Jarjayes sotto mentite spoglie!"  
"Beh, mi pare ovvio che essendo donne sposate, i suoi figli portino un altro cognome!"  
"Però Joséphine, che squallore!"  
"Squallido o no, lui, intanto, non ha messo su famiglia e si è divertito come più ha voluto!... A proposito Marianne, andremo a Torino, sai che lì vive il fratello di nostro padre?"  
"Fratello di nostro padre? Ma Joséphine, io non so di nessuno zio che vive a Torino …"  
"Ma si certo Marianne, lo zio Armand, ricordi? Il nostro caro zio vescovo!Armand François Louis de Jarjayes, il più signorile di tutti i fratelli Jarjayes. E si, se penso che a nostro padre siano toccate tutte figlie femmine, invece lui viene da una famiglia di solo maschi! .. Certo che a pensarci! .. Per nostro padre siamo state una sorta di punizione .. tutte femmine ih ih ih … E poi, la povera Oscar, la più piccola di tutte noi, ne ha fatto le spese! …. Comunque, tornando allo zio Armand, ricordi come era dolce e affabile con noi?"  
"Si lo ricordo, era davvero tenero con i suoi nipoti, ci adorava! .. Ricordo che quando veniva a palazzo, giocava sempre con noi, ci ricopriva di attenzioni,e ci raccontava tante storie! Conservo ancora la bambola che mi regalò.. Adesso che ci recheremo a Torino, gli andremo a far visita, voglio rivederlo."  
"Ma come, non era a Roma? L'ultima volta, che ho chiesto a nostro padre notizie di zio Armand, mi ha detto che vive a Roma e che occupa un posto di prestigio presso lo Stato Pontificio!"  
"Ma, quanto tempo fa, te l'ha detto nostro padre?"  
"L'anno scorso che sono venuta a palazzo …"  
"Ma no Joséphinee, possibile che tu non sappia?!"  
"Sapere cosa?"  
"Sappi che prima di partire per questa …ehm…. viaggio, ho chiesto di lui a nostro padre, e lui mi ha detto che lo zio Armand è stato trasferito da qualche mese a Torino!"  
"E per quale ragione è stato trasferito?! Che strano! .. Solitamente, quando viene affidato un incarico presso la Santa Sede, difficilmente, si viene rimossi! … Marianne, non è che è implicato in qualche scandalo?"  
"Ma cosa dici Joséphine? Mi chiedo: ma è mai possibile che non pensi che agli scandali? … E poi hai chiesto a nostro padre cosa è successo allo zio, per essere stato trasferito?"  
"Certo che gliel'ho chiesto, ma non mi ha saputo dire nient'altro!"  
"Ma! … Sono sconcertata, forse si era stancato di vivere a Roma, e avrà chiesto il trasferimento presso la Contea di famiglia!"  
"E chi lo sa! Anche se, sinceramente, dubito che sia così. Tanto lo verremo a sapere, non appena lo incontreremo, sarà la prima cosa che gli chiederò!"  
"Joséphine, sono davvero contenta di riabbracciarlo: di tutti gli zii, lo zio Armand, è quello a cui sono più affezionata. Sai quanti anni sono passati! … L'ultima volta che l'abbiamo visto è stato in occasione delle mie nozze,poi e non è più tornato! .. Spero che stia bene …. Però sai che penso? Il povero zio Armand, fu costretto a diventare prelato, per via di un'imposizione che ritengo davvero crudele! .. Mi domando come sia stata la sua vita, vissuta in un monastero, e soprattutto in castità!Come nella migliore tradizione nobiliare, il primo figlio all'esercito, il secondo alla Chiesa…"  
"Castità dici?! Se è un vero Jarjayes, è da vedere se realmente è vissuto in castità …"  
"Joséphine, ma cosa dici?"  
"Dico ciò che penso cara sorella, a te pare impossibile? Beh, io lo trovo assai improbabile. Per come lo ricordo io, lo Zio Armand è sempre stato bello e affascinante! .. Tu credi, Marianne, che sia rimasto insensibile al fascino femminile, un uomo tanto distinto e raffinato? Non dimentichiamoci che è entrato nel monastero per costrizione, non per vocazione!"  
"Joséphine, io credo che tu sia molto fantasiosa!"  
"Umm ..vedremo se Torino ci riserverà delle sorprese Marianne! ….. Eccoci, finalmente la carrozza si è fermata, credo che siamo arrivati."

E' tutto il giorno che cavalco, avverto non solo indolenzimento dappertutto, ma anche un insopportabile mal di schiena. Credo che ormai non potrò più passare tutto il tempo in groppa al mio Cesar, temo che il mio viaggio, d'ora in poi, dovrà proseguire in carrozza! … Povera me, è giunto davvero il momento di sopportare le mie sorelle. No no….al massimo tornerò a cassetta con Andrè….appena saremo in un terreno più facile per la carrozza. Siamo davanti ad un ostello,arrestiamo il passo dei cavalli, mio padre e, come sempre, Girodelle si recano nella locanda.

"Mi dispiace Messieurs, ma le uniche camere di cui disponiamo sono tre: due singole e due triple, tutte fornite di toilette!"  
"Uhmmm ….."  
"Ma dico, forse al vostro seguito ci sono delle Mesdames?"  
" …. N…no… siamo tutti uomini …"  
"Beh, allora non vedo il motivo di pensarci troppo. Le stanze di cui dispongo, possono andare benissimo."  
"Si, si, ma non potreste sistemarci in un altro modo?"  
"No Monsieur,non posso fare nulla, e Vi dico che sarebbe inutile cercare altrove, tanto, oltre alla mia locanda, qui ad Oulx, non trovereste nessun altro alloggio."  
"Capisco, non ci resta che accettare! … Ci fermeremo per due notti, naturalmente, abbiamo bisogno di pasti caldi, ed una sistemazione per i nostri cavalli e la carrozza!"  
"Naturalmente Monsieur! Vi mando il garzone per portare i vostri animali nelle stalle. Faccio immediatamente preparare le stanze e la cena vi verrà servita tra un'ora! … Monsieur, Vi assicuro che rimarrete soddisfatti del servizio.!"

"Bene! … Victor …"  
"Sissignore …"  
"Avvertiamo gli altri che abbiamo trovato sistemazione."  
"Andiamo Signore!"

Vedo mio padre e Girodelle uscire dalla locanda, si avvinano, mio padre ci guarda e dice: "Andrè, Oscar, abbiamo trovato posto …"

Marianne si affaccia al finestrino, e mi dice: "Joséphine, ho sentito dire a nostro padre che possiamo fermarci, su scendiamo, voglio andare immediatamente in camera, sento il bisogno di sdraiarmi!"  
"Che bella notizia Marianne, finalmente! .. Su dai scendiamo!"

Vedo mia sorella Marianne, scendere dalla carrozza, sono dietro di lei, ascoltiamo ciò che ci dice nostro padre. Siamo tutti intorno a nostro padre che continua: "L'oste ci ha assicurato, pasti caldi, e stanze fornite di toilette, ma di questo meglio parlarne dentro."  
Andrè risponde: "Sissignore!"

Un giovane si avvicina e ci dice: "Mi manda il padrone, devo condurVi alle stalle."  
Mio padre ribatte: "Sassion, La Salle, pensate alle bestie, noi altri ci occupiamo dei bagagli."  
"Sissignore!"

Entriamo, ci guardiamo attorno, l'oste appena ci vede ci viene incontro, si avvicina mio padre e dice: "Messieurs, prego venite con me, vi accompagno alle camere!"

Percorriamo un breve corridoio, l'uomo tira fuori le chiavi e ad una ad una ci mostra le camere, e dice: "Ecco, come Vi avevo detto, le prime due sono stanze doppie, mentre quest'altre due, sono singole."  
Joséphine ribatte: "Ma come, non avete altre stanze doppie?"  
"Mi dispiace Monsieur, come già detto, dispongo solamente di queste camere, le altre sono occupate. Ma non credo che per Voi ci siano problemi, a quanto vedo, con voi non viaggiano donne!"  
Mio padre tossicchia, e dice: "Jo sta tranquillo, la sistemazione andrà benissimo, l'importante è che riposiamo … vero Charles?"  
"Vero Signore, con la stanchezza che mi ritrovo, ciò che mi importa è di avere un letto comodo!"  
L'oste interviene: "Vi assicuro Monsieur, i letti sono molto comodi, state pur certo che riposerete più che bene!"  
Mio padre dice all'oste: "Scusatemi, ma come potete vedere, mio nipote è ferito, abbiamo bisogno di un dottore, ce n'è uno al villaggio?"  
"Si Monsieur, ce n'è uno a due isolati da qui, se lo desiderate lo mando a chiamare immediatamente!"  
"Grazie! Fate in modo che arrivi quanto prima."  
"Si, certo Monsieur!… Ora Vi lascio, mando immediatamente il garzone a chiamare il dottor Orland, e do disposizione per la cena. Tra un 'ora sarà servito in tavola! .. Con permesso."

Vedo mia figlia Joséphine protestare: "Padre, ma che storia è questa, stiamo affrontando un lungo viaggio, e non possiamo usufruire nemmeno una stanza singola?!"  
"Joséphine, con la stanchezza che ci ritroviamo, non è il caso di protestare, e poi, tutto sommano, abbiamo avuto la fortuna di trovare alloggio in un ostello, non voglio nemmeno immaginare se non avessimo trovato nemmeno questa sistemazione, quindi Joséphine, non hai motivo di lamentarti!"  
Girodelle guarda mio padre, dice: "Generale, ovviamente io dividerò la camera con Sassoin e La Salle, quindi io vi lascio, prima che arrivi il dottore, ho bisogno di darmi una ripulita, spero almeno di riuscirci con il braccio in queste condizioni, mi servirà del tempo."  
Alain, avanza e dice: "Maggiore, se permettete, Gerard ed io, vorremmo aiutarVi, vero Gerard?"  
"Ma certo Alain, aiuterò con piacere il Maggiore Girodelle!"  
"Vi ringrazio, siete davvero gentili!"  
Alain ribatte: "Maggiore, su entriamo in camera, come avete detto prima, ci servirà un po' di tempo, e il medico non tarderà ad arrivare."  
"Con permesso Generale."  
"Prego Maggiore!"

"Padre, sappiate che io e Charles, prenderemo la stanza doppia!"  
"Invece caro .. Jo, tu e Charles dividerete la tripla con me!"  
"Come? Nemmeno a pensarci! .. Charles ed io non divideremo mai la stanza con nessuno, e tanto meno con Voi!"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo caro Jo, ma non lo vedi il povero Charles? .. Non si regge nemmeno in piedi, ha bisogno di assoluto riposo, ed io mi assicurerò che riposi … bene."  
"Padre, ma …"  
"Ora basta Jo, è inutile discutere, qui gli ordini li do io! Ho deciso che voi due dormirete con me! Le stanze singole, le avranno Oscar con Andrè, e Marianne con Louis,è inutile che tu protesti, ho deciso così e basta!"  
"Charles …"  
"Sissignore!"  
"Hai qualcosa da obbiettare?"  
"No Signore, per me va bene!"  
"Sentito Jo, per Charles va bene così, e non vedo perché tu debba obbiettare!"  
"Ma io …. Charles, ma vuoi ribellarti? Ti ordino di farti valere!"  
"Jo, tuo padre ha dato disposizioni, e poi non può fare favoritismi, ormai ha dato la sua parola, ed io la rispetterò!"  
"Ben detto figliolo! … Però, non ti facevo tanto comprensivo! .. Su avanti, entrate in camera!"  
"Ma, Padre …"  
Charles interviene: "Avanti mio caro Jo, entra!"  
"Charles! .. Non basta mio padre? Adesso ti ci metti anche tu?"  
"Ih ih ih Su, amico mio, come ha detto il Generale, ho bisogno di assoluto riposo!"  
"Charles, tu questa me la paghi!"  
"Ih ih .. Dopo faremo tutti i conti che vorrai ….. Jo, ma adesso entriamo ih ih!"  
"Padre, Voi l'avete fatto di proposito, non è vero?"  
"Ma cosa dici, Jo?! .. Lo sai che tuo padre vuole solo il meglio per i suoi cari. Avanti, quante storie! … Prego ragazzi, da questa parte! … Però, che camera accogliente! … Il letto matrimoniale poi, è davvero spazioso. Charles, non ho dubbi figliolo, stanotte dormirai proprio bene, e anche mia figlia dormirà divinamente, vero cara? E poi, non dimenticare che mi darai un nipote, quindi, dopo tante notti all'addiaccio, a maggior ragione, hai bisogno di dormire!"  
"Padre, preoccupateVi di Oscar e Marianne, o forse avete scordato che anche loro sono nelle mie medesime condizioni?!Anzi, Oscar è molto più avanti nella gravidanza!"  
"Certo che no! .. Ma loro, sono donne, come dire…..uhm…..un tantino più tranquille! .. E adesso, vogliatemi scusare, vado a levarmi questi abiti di dosso, a dopo!"

Non appena mio padre entra nella toilette, guardo mio marito e protesto: "Charles, mi hai deluso …"  
"Io cara, ti ho deluso?"  
"Si certo, non avresti dovuto cedere a mio padre."  
"Jo ascolta, cosa avrebbero pensato le tue sorelle ed i loro mariti, se mi fossi opposto alla sua decisione?"  
"Cosa vuoi che mi importi Charles!"  
"Invece a me importa, Jo …"  
"E smettila di chiamarmi così Charles, non lo sopporto!"  
"Ih ih ih …"  
"Si può sapere cos'hai da ridere?"  
"Nulla Jo, è solo che … ih ih ih .."  
"Questa poi …. Tuo padre ti ha chiamata Jo ah ah ah …"  
"E lo trovi divertente?"  
"Beh, si ih ih … scusami, ma adesso mi preparo per darmi una ripulita ah ah ah!  
"Ridi pure Charles, ma se credi che stanotte dormirai, ti sbagli …"  
Sgrano gli occhi, un poco inquietato dalle parole di mia moglie…..io ho bisogno di riposare, e poi con il Generale in camera…  
"Cosa vuoi dire ….."  
"Non provare a chiamarmi Jo, capito?"  
"No, no ih ih non ci penso nemmeno! Ih ih …"  
"Sappi che stanotte .. tu ed io …"  
"E tuo padre … ih ih .. Non agitarti moglie mia, lo sai che potrebbe fare male al bambino!"  
"Charles, sei davvero impossibile!"

Vedo mio padre entrare nella stanza con mia sorella e Charles, guardo Oscar e dico: "Incredibile! .. Oscar, ma tu lo vedi nostro padre? A volte ho l'impressione che si diverta a provocare, non solo Alain, ma anche nostra sorella."  
"Marianne, nostro padre non fa nulla per caso, evidentemente ha avuto i suoi motivi per disporre in questo modo."  
"Si certo Oscar, il motivo è quello di far riposare il povero Charles ah ah ah!"

"Su Marianne, è meglio entrare, a dire il vero, anch'io non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno di riposare! ….. Ascolta Andrè, io preferirei che la cena ci venisse servita in camera, cosi vado a letto il prima possibile!"  
"Come vuoi Oscar, avverto l'oste di portarci la cena in camera."

"Maggiore Girodelle, come va il braccio?"  
"Sassoin, fa molto male, spero solo che non si infetti!"  
"Tra non molto sarà qui il dottore, e di sicuro Vi darà delle cure appropriate! … Adesso Gerard ed io, Vi aiutiamo a cambiare la camicia …. Ecco …. Così ….. Gerard, passa quella pulita, è li sulla sedia."  
"Eccola Alain, aspetta che aiutiamo il Maggiore …."

Un tocco alla porta.

"Avanti, è aperto! …. Siete Voi Generale!"  
"Uhmm…. Victor, come ti senti?"  
"Generale, ho il braccio indolenzito, spero solo che il dottore mi dia degli unguenti efficaci."  
"Su ragazzo, sei un soldato, vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio! ….. Se sarà necessario, affinchè ti ristabilisca, ci fermeremo anche più di due giorni."  
"Spero che non sia necessario Signore, ho premura quanto Voi di arrivare a Torino."

La porta è rimasta aperta, sentiamo delle voci provenire dal corridoio, dei passi.

"E permesso Monsieur? E' arrivato il dottore!"

Vedo il Generale andargli incontro e dire: "Prego dottore, accomodateVi."  
Il dottore, ci guarda tutti, scruta Girodelle, e dice dice: "Buona sera Monsieur, immagino che siate Voi ad aver bisogno di me."  
"Si dottore, ho una brutta ferita da taglio al braccio, ho bisogno delle Vostre cure."  
"Prego Monsieur, sdraiatevi sul letto, così potrò visitarVi comodamente."  
"Si Dottore."

Victor si sdraia sul letto, mentre il medico tira fuori i suoi arnesi dalla borsa, gli si avvicina, leva le bende, e dopo aver guardato con attenzione la ferita, e averla accuratamente pulita, passa un unguento, mi guarda e dice: "Voi Monsieur, siete il padre?"  
"Sono suo zio, dite pure dottore."  
"Dunque, come avrete appreso, la ferita è seria, ma nulla di grave, però il ragazzo ha bisogno di essere medicato con molta attenzione, non vorrei che subentrasse un'infezione."  
"Dunque dottore, cosa ci consiglia di fare?"  
"Dovrò medicarlo tutti i giorni, ma,se Voi alloggiate qui, significa che siete forestieri?!"  
"Si dottore, ma se fosse necessario, ci fermeremo tutto il tempo! Vedete, noi ci fermeremo ancora una notte e poi dovremmo ripartire: ancora un giorno di marcia, e poi in tarda serata ci fermeremo a Susa."  
Il dottore guarda Victor e dice: "Capisco! ….. Ascoltate, Monsieur, se decideste di viaggiare, dovrete farlo in carrozza …"  
"Avete detto in carrozza?"  
"Certo Monsieur, avete bisogno di riposo, e affrontare il viaggio nelle Vostre condizioni non è consigliabile. Quindi, o rinunciate a partire, oppure proseguite il viaggio in carrozza, a voi la scelta!"  
Il Generale mi guarda severo, e dice: "Su Victor, vorrà dire che viaggerai con Jo e gli altri miei figli, non sarà la fine del mondo!"  
"Ma zio …. e il carico della carrozza?"  
So che dovremmo percorrere un tratto ripido, quindi distribuiremo il carico sui cavalli ed i muli, e per quanto riguarda i miei due figli, anche se viziati, andranno a cavallo, giusto il tempo di attraversare quel tratto di montagna! .. Tu naturalmente proseguirai il tragitto in carrozza .. "  
"Ma Signore …"  
"Tranquillo Victor, poi la strada sarà in pianura, quindi non avremo grossi problemi! … Dottore, state certo che mio nipote, proseguirà il viaggio in carrozza."  
"Bene, e per venirVi incontro, verrò a medicarVi, non solo domani pomeriggio, ma anche dopo domani prima che Vi mettiate in viaggio, ma appena sarete arrivati a destinazione, dovrete immediatamente, rivolgerVi da un medico, solo così c'è la possibilità di scongiurare un'infezione."  
"Si certo dottore, appena saremo a Susa, mio nipote, verrà immediatamente visitato da un medico!"  
"Bene, allora sarò qui domani nel pomeriggio!"  
"Grazie dottore a domani!"  
"A domani!"

Vedo avanzare lentamente mia moglie, leggera come un gatto, ammiccante, sorridente…il suo profumo, si passa una mano tra i capelli, si avvicina, con una mano mi accarezza il viso, poi con l'indice percorre il mio corpo, girandomi attorno. Le sue movenze sono decisamente seduttive. Mi inebrio per le sue movenze delicate e al contempo ammiccanti, mi è di fronte, le sue dita affusolate mi sfiorano il viso, scendono sul collo, mi solletica …. Le sue labbra sfiorano le mie, mi sussurra: "Charles, mio padre è appena andato via … su dai .. vieni con me …"

La sua pelle morbida e profumata mi stordisce, mi lascio andare al suo abbraccio, la stringo a me con ardore, la bacio ….

Le labbra di mia moglie sono sul mio orecchio, mi bacia, mi mordicchia, mi fa impazzire ….

"Joséphine … ti prego ..adesso basta, non possiamo."Inizio ad avere il respiro affannato, la voce roca.  
"Perché no, Charles?! … Siamo soli ….."

La sua voce suadente, profonda, leggera.

"Joséphine, Joséphine….Jo….ti prego … sii ragionevole! … Tuo padre potrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro, e poi ….."

Sento le sue mani sfiorarmi il corpo, la sento sopra i vestiti toccarmi, accarezzarmi leggera, le sue mani calde, i suoi occhi nocciola, i suoi capelli profumati, lunghi…..sono perso….perso!

"E poi cosa?!… Su sentiamo … continua Charles .. poi cosa …."  
"No, ti prego … non fare così ….. Joséphine … sono esausto, non credo che …. riuscirei a….."  
"Nei sei davvero sicuro Charles?! .. Io non credo, ti conosco … ci riusciresti eccome!"  
La voce di mia moglie, così roca, suadente…è una carezza, un invito. E poi è bella, bellissima!  
"Si…..si Joséphine … sicuro … ma …. Ma non posso, anzi, non possiamo."  
Non appena mi allontano, mia moglie si indigna, e con stizza mi rimprovera:  
"Esausto, non sai dire altro Charles, ma come è possibile?! Io sinceramente non ti capisco più! Un tempo non mi avresti detto queste cose, anzi, se ricordo bene, resistevi intere notti, e adesso si può sapere cosa ti sta succedendo?"  
"E' che io … Joséphine, vuoi capire che io non sono abituato a questo genere di vita?"  
"E allora? .. Nemmeno io sono abituata a tutto questo, ma ciò non significa che debba essere la tua vedova bianca!"  
"Vedova bianca? Ma si può sapere cosa stai dicendo? Ma dico …. Il nostro matrimonio, può essere definito in tanti modi, ma bianco proprio no!"  
"Si, si, caro, lo so, hai ragione, ma tu comprendimi almeno un po', adesso o mai più! Lo sai che questa notte divideremo la stanza con mio padre, tutto diventerà tutto più difficile! … Già mi immagino: dormire con un soldato che anche quando dorme, rimane sveglio! .. No, no, ti prego, voglio adesso, lo dobbiamo fare ora, subito, capito Charles?!"  
"Ma dico, Joséphine, possibile che tu non sia stanca? Io sto crollando dal sonno, non vedo l'ora di cenare e mettermi a letto …."  
"Si certo, a letto, ma con me, non certo con il cuscino e le coperte!"  
"Joséphine, la tua ironia è davvero incontenibile, e poi anche tu hai bisogno di riposare, come fai a dimenticare di essere incinta?!"  
"Appunto perché sono incinta, a parte la nausea, io …. mi sento più energica di prima, e tu lo sai perfettamente che quando aspetto un bambino .. io … io … dai Charles, lo sai, mi fai impazzire ancora di più! … Charles, non perdiamo tempo, e poi non vedi, mio padre è andato via, proprio per darci la possibilità di rimanere soli …"  
"Tu credi che sia davvero così?"  
"Certo che è così Charles …."  
"Joséphine, tuo padre è andato dal Maggiore, sta aspettando che il dottore lo visiti ….."  
Joséphine avanza nuovamente verso di me, continua a stuzzicarmi con le dita e mi dice: "Certo che lo so, appunto per questo ….. ed io sto aspettando .. che tu visiti me ! ….. Su avanti Charles, adesso non perdere ancora del tempo prezioso … baciami …."

Mia moglie si avventa sulle mie labbra, e non mi lascia andare più! … Mi stringe con passione, non riesco a resisterle, corrispondo il suo bacio e le sue carezze …

Sento avvolgermi dalle forti braccia di Charles, le sue mani percorrono la mia schiena, lentamente, indietreggio, lo costringo a seguirmi, il letto è ancora a qualche passo da noi! … Ancora un passo, il letto è dietro di noi, lentamente mi reclino, Charles è su di me, le sue dita afferrano i lacci della mia camicia, li scioglie con ardore, sento le sue mani, mi perdo … le sue carezze mi fanno impazzire …. Charles ed io continuiamo a baciarci …

Sono dietro la porta della mia stanza, infilo la chiave nella serratura e, senza riguardo, spalanco la porta, entro senza nemmeno immaginare di trovarmi di fronte a una scena imbarazzante: Charles e Joséphine sono distesi sul letto e si baciano con passione!  
Istintivamente tossicchio appena,e dico: "Em … scusate ma …."

Sento la voce del Generale alle mie spalle, mi alzo immediatamente da mia moglie …. Per fortuna che abbiamo ancora i vestiti addosso, anche se la camicia di Joséphine è slacciata.

Mia figlia, appena mi vede, con molta lentezza inizia a ricomporsi, vedo mio genero, rosso in viso, e in evidente stato emozionale, balbetta: "Ge Generale .. io … noi .. ecco …"  
"Beh, ecco … Charles, il garzone mi ha detto che la cena è stata appena servita, dobbiamo andare di sotto!"  
"Sssi Signore! … Ecco… io .. noi … siamo pronti per scendere, Generale!"  
"Si, certo, lo vedo Charles, sei pronto! … Charles, insomma! Ma non posso lasciati solo cinque minuti che ti avventi su mia figlia? Un poco di contegno ragazzo, che questa stanza è anche la mia!"  
"Sssi... Signore ... avete ra ... ragione ... pe ...però, vedete …"  
"Si, si, lo so, ho visto abbastanza, e per fortuna che non era il mio letto ma il vostro!

Guardo prima mio padre, è evidente che non si senta affatto a disagio, ribatto immediatamente: "Ma Padre, anche Voi! .. Potevate bussare prima di entrare! E poi chi Vi dice che sia stato Charles ad avventarsi su di me?"  
"Joséphine, non dire altro, datti una sistemata, sii presentabile, e venite di sotto!"  
Mio padre è davvero incorreggibile, insopportabile. Ma come fa Oscar a sopportarlo! Io almeno mi sono sposata giovane e sono fuggita, ma lei…..poveretta! Guardo mio marito, sbuffo, sospiro, mi rassegno, penso: non è possibile, che nemmeno questa notte potrò stare con Charles, debbo trovare immediatamente una soluzione!

Oscar ed io entriamo nella nostra stanza, posiamo le nostre borse sul tavolo.  
Nella stanza il caminetto è acceso, con la sua luce illumina tutto l'ambiente. Una stanza piccola ma accogliente, calda. Il pavimento è in legno scuro, le pareti in pietra, tranne una di legno, quella che da accesso alla piccola stanza da bagno. Un tavolo in noce, spesso, due sedie in paglia. Due poltrone imbottite collocate davanti al camino, rivestite in un tessuto rosso, con dei ricami tono su tono. Anche il letto è in legno, piccolo per essere un letto a due piazze, morbido, con lenzuola candide, profumate di vaniglia. Una stanza suggestiva, che sa di montagna. Dalla finestra si vedono le montagne della valle, la via da dove siamo arrivata ma anche la valle adiacente, quella del borgo di Bardonecchia. Nel cielo splende una luna piena, contornata da molte stelle. È una serata fresca, arieggiata.

Tiro fuori la biancheria pulita e dico: "Andrè, la prima cosa che voglio fare è un bagno caldo, ne ho davvero bisogno."  
"Aspetta Oscar, ti aiuto!"  
"Ecco qua, credo che ci sia tutto! .. Andrè, l'acqua è abbastanza calda .."  
"Ci penso io Oscar, lascia fare a me!"

Entro nella toilette, Oscar è dietro di me, porta con se la nostra biancheria pulita, dopo aver versato l'acqua nella tinozza, le dico: "Non appena avrai finito, farò anch'io il bagno."  
"Andrè non ci metterò molto."  
"Non preoccuparti, prenditi tutto il tempo necessario."

Sorrido, penso: il mio Andrè, è un uomo buono e generoso, ed io sono davvero una donna fortunata …..

Mia moglie mi guarda con dolcezza, non resisto, l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue, la guardo e sussurro:"Oscar, che cos'hai, perché mi guardi in questo modo?!"  
"Io? Ma no Andrè, io … ti guardo come sempre …"  
"Davvero? Sai allora devo essere davvero distratto! .. Vuoi che faccia il bagno con te?"  
"Capitano, credo che Voi siate un tantino impertinente …"  
"Ma cosa dite Colonnello? .. Io non mi permetterei mai di prendermi certe libertà con il mio Comandante!"  
"Davvero Capitano? .. Allora uscite immediatamente dalla toilette, e lasciatemi il tempo necessario per un bagno."  
"E va bene Colonnello, ai Vostri ordini!"  
"Benissimo, adesso fuori da qui!"

Andrè mi sorride, mi bacia ancora, si scioglie dalle mie braccia, mi dice: "Vado, mio adorabile Comandante!"  
Dopo un poco, mi affaccio per vedere se la mia dolcissima Oscar ha bisogno di qualcosa, apro la porta e sbircio.  
La stanza da bagno è un piccolo ambiente, riscaldato da un caminetto con un contenitore d'acqua sempre sul fuoco. Al centro della stanza è collocata una tinozza, ampia, ovale. Oscar è nell'acqua, si rilassa. Ha lavato i capelli, ed ora ha gli occhi chiusi, le mani appoggiate al bordo della tinozza.  
Nell'ambiente si sente il profumo degli oli da bagno che ha messo nell'acqua. Sul pavimento vi sono chiazze di acqua, fuoriuscite dalla tinozza. Su un lato è collocata una rastrelliera su cui sono appesi gli asciugamani puliti.

Mia moglie è ancora nella Toilette, esce dalla vasca, si riveste.  
Sento bussare alla porta, è il garzone che ci porta la cena, tiro fuori dalla tasca una moneta, prendo il vassoio, gli dico: "Grazie, ma anche domani mattina dovrai portarci la colazione in camera."  
"Si, certo Monsieur, grazie per la moneta. A domani!"  
"No, un momento, aspetta … vorrei che mi portassi due cioccolate calde."  
"Si certo Monsieur, appena saranno pronte ve la porterò."  
"Grazie …"

Delicatamente, poso il vassoio sul tavolo, busso alla porta della toillette, dico: "Oscar, hanno appena portato la cena!"  
"Arrivo Andrè, ho finito! ….. Andrè … ma quante pietanze! .. Non credi che questa volta, tu abbia davvero esagerato?"  
Andrè mi prede per mano e mi dice: "Su dai, vieni con me, andiamo a mangiare."  
"Ma non volevi farti il bagno?"  
"Si certo, lo farò non appena finito di cenare. Sono giorni che non mangio un piatto caldo e non voglio che si freddi."  
"Allora su sbrighiamoci."

Ci sediamo a tavola, Andrè guarda i pasti e dice: "Uhmm .. sembra davvero delizioso, su dai Oscar mangiamo!"

"Andrè … il percorso per Susa, sarà molto faticoso! Le montagne sono ripide, spero solo che non nascano problemi durante il percorso."  
"Ti riferisci alle tue sorelle?"  
"Non solamente loro Andrè, dimentichi che Girodelle è ferito, non credo che potrà ancora proseguire il viaggio a cavallo."  
"Si, me ne rendo conto! … Girodelle si è ferito per .. salvarti la vita! … Riconosco che, se sei qui con me, è per merito suo …. Spero con tutto il cuore che non abbia alcuna complicazione!"

Le parole di Andrè, mi commuovono ….

"Andrè, io vorrei che tu, andassi da Girodelle e ti informassi cosa gli ha detto il dottore."  
"E va bene, se può tranquillizzarti, lo farò! … Ma adesso su dai mangia."

Abbiamo cenato, siamo da poco tornati nelle nostre stanze. Gerard, io e capellone ci prepariamo per dormire, quando sentiamo bussare alla porta, Gerard la apre.

"Andrè, su entra!"  
"Grazie Gerard!"  
Alain mi dice: "Andrè, che sorpresa!"  
Girodelle, mi guarda malinconico e mi dice: "Capito, entrate, non rimante lì"

Il tono e le parole di Girodelle, mi sorprendono: è la prima volta che si rivolge a me, con il massimo rispetto, vedo una strana luce nei suoi occhi.  
I nostri sguardi si incontrano, gli dico: "Maggiore Girodelle, sono venuto per sapere come state …"  
"Meglio Capitano, grazie! Vedete, da quando il dottore, mi ha medicato la ferita, mi sento decisamente meglio."  
"Mi fa piacere Maggiore … sono contento!"  
"State tranquillo Capitano, non è nulla di grave, l'unico inconveniente sarà quello di proseguire il viaggio in carrozza …."  
"Maggiore, ma allora …"  
"E' una precauzione che dovrò prendere, affinché mi ristabilisca il prima possibile!"  
"Si, certo Maggiore, capisco! .. Però, se il dottore Vi ha consigliato di proseguire il viaggio in carrozza allora significa …"  
"Non significa nulla Capitano, Vi prego non dateVi pensiero e tranquillizzate il Comandate Oscar, non vorrei che si sentisse in colpa di qualcosa che non può certo ritenersi responsabile!"  
"Si, Maggiore, glielo riferirò, grazie!"  
"Sono io a porgerVi i miei ringraziamenti, per esserVi preoccupato di me!"  
"Assolutamente Maggiore, mi sembra il minimo dopo quanto avete fatto per Oscar!"  
"Non dovete ringraziarmi Capitano, ve l'ho già detto, e ve lo ripeto: chiunque l'avrebbe fatto al mio posto."  
"Comunque, Vi ringrazio Maggiore ….. Buona notte!"  
"Buona notte … Capitano!"

Vedo il mio amico Andrè uscire dalla stanza, lo raggiungo, tiro dietro di me la porta e lo chiamo: "Andrè, aspetta!"  
"Cosa c'è Alain!"  
"Andrè, tutto bene?"  
"Si certo Alain! Volevo semplicemente sincerarmi dello stato di salute di Girodelle, credo che non mi abbia detto la verità. E' evidente che abbia una brutta ferita, altrimenti il medico non gli avrebbe consigliato di proseguire il viaggio sulla vettura."  
"Andrè, sta tranquillo, vedrai che il capellone si riprenderà! Senti Andrè, durante la cena, tuo suocero ha ordinato a me e Gerard, di dare lezione di armi al Conte e al Marchese. Ormai si è messo in testa che farà di loro due soldati!"  
"Il Generale, può già ritenersi soddisfatto, in fondo Louis e Charles, durante l'attacco si sono dimostrati valorosi."  
"Già! … Ehi Andrè, ti è andata bene stasera .."  
"In che senso Alain?"  
"Tu e il Comandante, non avete diviso la stanza con il vecchio pazzo, ti immagini, che supplizio sarebbe stato per te!"  
"Alain, non incominciare …"  
"Ma come, ti pare una cosa da poco, avere una camera tutta per te con tua moglie? Invece il Marchese e sua moglie ih ih ih … conoscendo Madame Joséphine, chissà cosa accadrà stanotte, con il padre tra i piedi ih ih ih!"

Sono appena tornato in camera, guardo la mia bellissima Oscar, ha indosso solo una leggera camicia da notte bianca, lunga, con le maniche corte, a sbuffo, uno scollo quadrato tenuto chiuso da un nastrino celeste, chiuso con degli incroci. È seduta sul letto, rilassata. Mi guarda con un'aria maliziosa, le brillano gli occhi.  
Mi fa segno di avvicinarmi a lei, mi siedo sul bordo del letto, la guardo, mi prende una mano e la appoggia sul suo ventre: "lo senti Andrè …. non sono più magra come prima …. inizia a crescere il nostro piccolo."  
"Oh! Oscar, sento il ventre rigonfio, teso, e pensare che non si vede ancora nulla! … Oscar, io …. Dio che emozione!"  
"Oh Andrè … Andrè, caro il mio Andrè ….."  
La accarezzo, stringo le sue mani, passo una mano nei suoi capelli.  
La vedo appoggiarsi ai cuscini, la testa reclinata, la sua pelle candida. È vero, ha messo qualche chilo, ma non solo in vita, anche il seno è più voluminoso, e poi le sue guance rosee …. quanto è bella.  
"Sei bellissima, amore mio, bellissima ….."  
"Andrè …..Andrè …..amami …"  
La guardo, abbassa lo sguardo, ha le guance rosse, la sua voce è un soffio, un sussurro appena. Quanto è bella, impacciata, emozionata, mi vuole …..mi chiama.

"Oscar, non sei stanca …. Io …..non vorrei … che ti stancassi troppo …"  
La vedo scuotere la testa, allunga le braccia, sento le sue mani afferrarmi con decisione e portarmi su di lei, mi sussurra: "No Andrè … non sono stanca … ti desidero Andrè … ti voglio, amami …"

È un attimo, poso le mie labbra sulle sue, le mie mani iniziano a vagare sulla sua schiena, risalgono, i suoi capelli profumati, il suo viso ….  
Sento le sue mani sfilarmi la camicia dai pantaloni …..non resisto, la voglio, la mia dolcissima Oscar.  
Le slaccio i laccetti della veste da notte, e lascio scivolare la camicia giù dalle spalle. Mi sfilo la camicia e riprendo piano a baciare tutta la sua pelle, a venerare la mia dea.  
Piano, con tenerezza, con passione, ci amiamo.

La tengo stretta sul mio petto, con un braccio la circondo e la stringo a me, con l'altra mano la accarezzo, le sussurro all'orecchio tutto il mio amore. Sento i suoi capelli solleticarmi il naso, il suo respiro piano piano si fa più regolare, chiude gli occhi e crolla addormentata tra le mie braccia.  
Quanto è bella! Disarmata, indifesa …  
nbsp;

Mio padre si è appena coricato, il suo letto è a poca distanza dal nostro, credo che si sia addormentato, è da un pezzo che non lo sento più rigirarsi. Sono stretta al mio Charles, anche lui si è addormentato. Non resisto, le mie mani cominciano ad accarezzare il suo petto, ma il mio tocco non lo sveglia, continua a dormire. Le mie carezze diventano sempre più esigenti ed impertinenti, sento Charles muoversi, spalanca gli occhi, mi guarda quasi spaventato, mi sussurra: "Joséphine, ma cosa fai?"  
"Con l'indice gli faccio il cenno di zittire, indico mio padre che dorme. Charles afferra la mia mano e mi allontana, continua a mimare il suo disappunto. Insisto, non mi arrendo. Le mie carezze diventano sempre più esigenti, Charles si allontana, protesta, ma io continuo a ignorare la sua resistenza, mi avvento sulla sua bocca e lo bacio con desiderio.  
Charles corrisponde al mio bacio, mi abbraccia, sento che anche lui mi desidera, le mie carezze continuano imperterrite, i nostri respiri sono sempre più affannati ….. Charles continua a baciarmi, sono sopra di lui, mi guarda timoroso e improvvisamente mi allontana. Protesto con lo sguardo, ma lui non si lascia convincere, non mi arrendo e continuo a stuzzicarlo, la mia bocca e sulla sua, comincia a scendere, mordicchio il suo orecchio, il collo ….. lo sento gemere …

Alcuni strani rumori mi inducono a svegliarmi, spalanco gli occhi, sobbalzo, afferro la mia spada, istintivamente guardo la porta, mi rendo conto che non c'è nessuno. Capisco che questi strani rumori, in realtà non sono altro che rumori molesti, provenienti dal letto matrimoniale. Inevitabilmente mi volto di scatto e vedo una scena che ha dell'incredibile: Joséphineè addosso a Charles, mentre quest'ultimo cerca in tutti i modi di divincolarsi. Sono esterrefatto, non è possibile, quei due spudorati senza ritegno, hanno completamente ignorato la mia presenza.  
Non capisco più nulla e comincio a inveire:"SANTO CIELO! JOSEPHINNNN! COSA STA SUCCEDENDO!"

Sento l'urlo di mio padre, tiro su gli occhi in una sorta di imprecazione, lo sguardo di Charles è terrorizzato, mi afferra per le braccia, mi porta giù e comincia a balbettare: " Ge Ge Geneale .. ve veramen mente, no non è co come pe pensate …."  
" A NOOOO! ALLORA COSA SIGNIFICA QUELLO CHE HO APPENA VISTO? STAVATE FORSE GIOCANDO?"  
" I Io ve Veramente .. GE .. Generale, vedete io … io .. non … si .. insomma no era mia i .. intenzione di .. ma mancarVi di di rispetto,ecco!"  
"CHARLES, HO VISTO PIU' DI QUANTO DOVEVO, E POI QUELLO CHE STAVATE FACENDO DAVANTI A ME, NON ERA FORSE UNA MANCANZA DI RISPETTO?! ….. SU AVANTI PARLA, NON RIMANERE COSI' COME UN EBETE!"  
"Ge Generale, vo voi a avete ra ragio gione, pe però ….."  
"CHARLES, TI ORDINO DI NON BALBETTARE, CAPITO?!"  
"Si si si si Siss signore …"  
"ORA BASTA! TUTTO QUESTO E' ASSURDO, PAZZESCO …. "  
"Padre, smettetela di urlare! Cosa volete fare! Radunare tutti gli ospiti della locanda?"  
"JOSE .. Joséphine, sei davvero una sfacciata! Un'altra donna, per l'imbarazzo, non avrebbe osato nemmeno fiatare, e tu addirittura .. ADDIRITTURA MI DICI DI ABBASSARE I TONI? SOLO DA TE, POTEVO ASPETTARMI UNA COSA SIMILE! …. Charles, tu mi deludi! Come puoi farti trascinare dall'avventatezza di mia figlia?"  
"Beh .. ecco … io …"  
"Su avanti, rispondi, e non balbettare più, NON LO SOPPORTO!"  
"Ge .. Generale .. io …"  
Scosto le coperte, lascio il mio letto e mi avvicino a quei due sciagurati, sbraito: "Io un bel niente! Voi due siete dei spudorati!… E visto quanto successo, tu Joséphine, dormirai nel mio letto ed io dividerò il letto con Charles!"  
"Come? Ma .. ma padre, cosa dite, Voi non potete decidere in questo modo!"  
"Quello che hai appena sentito! E non saranno le tue proteste a farmi cambiare idea! Su forza avanti, alzarti e questo è un ordine di tuo padre!"

Sono fuori di me, mio padre mi obbliga a lasciare il mio letto. Con forza afferro cuscino di Charles, e lo porto con me.

"Joséphine, cosa fai, lasciami almeno il mio cuscino!"

Mi avvicino al letto che fino a poco fa era di mio padre, prendo il suo cuscino e lo lancio addosso a mio marito, digrignando gli dico: "Ecco, tieni dormi con questo, io non lo voglio!"  
Guardo mia moglie, in tanti anni di matrimonio, non l'ho mai vista tanto arrabbiata.

Sono in preda a l'agitazione, con rabbia, mi infilo nel letto, tiro a me le coperte fino al naso, mi giro e mi rigiro nel letto, penso: accidenti, se mio padre non si fosse svegliato, io e Charles … Maledizione!

Sono di schiena a mio suocero, sono terribilmente imbarazzato: mai avrei immaginato che un giorno avrei dormito con il Generale, e poi in una situazione tanto vergognosa. Non è possibile, ha sorpreso me e Joséphine ….. davanti a lui, oddio che vergogna! … Non ho provato tanto disagio nemmeno quando lo abbiamo fatto nel suo letto! … Joséphine, prima o poi mi farà uscire fuori di senno. Che vergogna!

Mio Genero mi ha dato la schiena, è evidente che si vergogna di essere stato sorpreso in un momento tanto intimo da suo suocero. Ma dico, è mai possibile che mia figlia sia tanto spudorata? .. Fare certe cose davanti a suo padre, dico, suo padre! .. Solo al pensiero, mi bolle il sangue! .. Ma perché doveva somigliare così .. sfacciatamente a mio zio Claud? … Prima sul mio letto, poi in convento e adesso …. Con me nella stanza. No, questo è davvero troppo! … Ah ma appena saremo a Torino, la obbligherò a confessarsi …. Si, dovrà confessarsi da mio fratello Armand! .. Spero che almeno suo zio la faccia rinsavire e che riesca ad ottenere l'assoluzione!…. Questa figlia, mi sta facendo impazzire, e pensare che non è una ragazzina, e per giunta è anche nonna! … Nonna …. E poi … quando sapranno i suoi figli che avranno un altro fratello! …. Immagino già i commenti che ci saranno a palazzo! … Oh Signore, dammi la forza di non soccombere per mano di queste figlie scalmanate!

_**La festa continua ….. **_

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo … guardate cosa mi hanno fatto! …. Sono tutto bagnato! .. Anche il bagno in mare ci voleva. Non è possibile, che serata! ….. Donzelle, cos'altro mi capiterà ancora?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, non non ditemi che non Vi siete divertito, perché non ci credo."  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no, Madamigella, non mi sono divertito per niente! … Voi forse lo chiamate divertimento essere gettati in mare?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, mettetela così: nel nostro secolo, è normale farsi i bagni di mare e Voi avete fatto il primo in vita vostra!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, c'è modo e modo di fare le cose, ma essere presi di peso ed essere gettati in mare, è qualcosa di ben lontano dalla mia idea di divertimento."  
_**Terry:**_ "Su quante storie Generale, su venite a cambiarvi, siete bagnato fradicio."  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non ho altri vestiti con me, l'avete forse dimenticato che indosso quelli di Vostro marito?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Certo che non l'ho scordato, ma immaginando che potesse accadere qualcosa di simile, visto che siamo in spiaggia, ho portato con me dei cambi."  
_**Generale:**_ "Allora Madame, debbo dedurre che tutto questo era premeditato, vero?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Premeditato? Ma cosa dite, se mai programmato, dovevamo pur festeggiare il centesimo capitolo ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, lo sapevo, ci avrei giurato che era una Vostra idea! .. I festeggiamenti vanno bene, ma dico, farmi gettare in mare mi sembra davvero troppo!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale tenete l'asciugamano."  
"Non pensiate che Vi ringrazi Madamigella, dopo lo scherzetto che mi avete fatto. E poi a parer mio, siete Voi due Arpie che andreste festeggiate, non io."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Come dite Generale? Noi?"  
_**Generale:**_"Certo, Voi due avete messo su questa … commedia, quindi il tuffo in mare, toccava a Voi farlo! … Meglio che adesso vada a cambiarmi! .. A proposito, dov'è la toillette?"  
_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah .. Aizram, questo è compito tuo, accompagnalo ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "TERRYYY!"  
_**Terry:**_"Cosa c'è Aizram, perché ti arrabbi con me?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Nulla, nulla … andiamo Generale, prego da questa parte!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, perché correte in questo modo?  
Aizram Nulla Generale, è solo che Terry ed io aspettiamo visite, quindi sbrigateVi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo! … Spero solo che non siano altri guai per me!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram guarda, il Generale sta arrivando!"

_**Generale: **_"Eccomi qui Donzelle, spero che non mi abbiate riservato altre sorprese!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Su, Generale, ma non sentite che bella musica,datemi la mano e venite con me."  
_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, dove mi portate?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "In pista, voglio ballare con Voi, su andiamo!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ma .. che strano ballo cos'è questa roba?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih .. E' un lento. Una volta lo chiamavano "Il ballo della mattonella"  
_**Generale:**_"Ci credo madamigella, ci muoviamo appena! … Ma, mi domando: è mai possibile che le vostre danze siano tanto scabrose? Adesso capisco perché mia figlia Josefhin è venuta fuori dalla vostra piuma tanto sfrontata."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Prego Generale, non date la colpa a noi. Vostra figlia e tale e quale a Vostro zio Claud, e Voi questo lo sapete benissimo! .. E adesso continuiamo a ballare!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, ma guardate come gli uomini stringono le loro dame! ….. Ops .. ma .. ma .."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale?"  
_**Generale: **_"Si … stringono un poco troppo, che scandalo!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Su Generale, non fateci caso …"  
_**Terry:**_"Che bello, ci siete tutte: Lucciola67, Fatacristallina, Lupen3, Sara2000, Tetide,ContessaSwimmila, Australia7!.. Le più affezionate al Generale sono tutte qui, che bello!"  
_**Sara2000:"**_Terry come potevamo mancare alla festa?! Come tutte noi sappiamo, questa sera si festeggia non soltanto il compleanno di Marco, ma è anche il traguardo dei primi cento capitoli di "Avventura sulle Alpi!"  
_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Vero Sara, e siamo qui non solo per festeggiare il nostro sgangherato Generale, ma anche per ringraziare te e Aizram."  
_**Australia7 :**_ "Già Aizram! a proposito dov'è?"  
_**Terry:**_ "E' in pista con il Generale,stanno danzando! .. Australia dov'è hai lasciato Alain?"  
_**Australia7:**_ "E' sulla rotonda, con gli altri personaggi della storia, stanno tutti aspettando che usciamo per festeggiare degnamente questo evento eccezionale."  
_**Terry:**_"Bene, visto che non manca nessuno possiamo uscire, il Generale, balla con Aizram, io ballerò con mio figlio, e come abbiamo deciso, un bel cerchio intorno a i due festeggiati e dopo la musica, con l'aiuto degli amici di Marco, entrambi i festeggiati, dovranno essere lanciati in aria."  
_**Tetide:**_ "Tranquilla Terry, ci pensiamo noi a organizzare tutto, tu va da Marco, al resto ci pensiamo noi!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Terry, noi tutte siamo pronte possiamo uscire."  
_**Terry:**_"Bene, io vado, a tra poco!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, cosa succede, cos'è questa voce?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "E' il dj che parla al microfono, ascoltiamo .. ma noi continuiamo a ballare."  
_**Generale: **_"Danza? Questa Voi la chiamate danza! Ma! …"

_**DJ:**_ "Signori e Signore, facciamo tutti un cerchio intorno a i due festeggiati: Marco e il Generale …"

_**Andrè:**_ "Alain, cosa sta succedendo?"  
_**Alain:**_ "Andrè, è un'altra trovata delle autrici, hanno fatto una sorpresa a tutti noi! .. Vedi, ci sono anche le nostre affezionate lettrici!"  
_**Andrè:**_ "Si certo, le ho appena viste Alain."

_**Oscar:**_ "Girodelle, non ho avuto ancora modo di chiederVi come va il Vostro braccio?!"  
_**Girodelle: **_"Da quando me l'ha medicato il dottore, va molto meglio Comandante, grazie!"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Mi fa piacere Girodelle!"  
_**Girodelle: **_"Comandante …"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Si Girodelle…"  
_**Girodelle: **_"Stasera "Avventura sulle Alpi è al suo cento e un capitolo, certo che le autrici, stanno lavorando senza stancarsi un attimo …"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Già lo vedo Girodelle, stanno scrivendo una storia davvero avventurosa, spero che comunque, non riservino troppe brutte sorprese di mio padre. Ha ragione quando si lamenta, di tutti i tiri mancini che gli riservano!"  
_**Girodelle: **_"Comandante, a me basterebbe che … Madamigella Aizram e Madame Terry, mi aiutino a dimenticarVi! .. Io Vi amo Comandante Oscar, voi lo sapete benissimo, ed io sto soffrendo moltissimo …."  
_**Oscar:**_ "Girodelle, smettetela, Voi lo sapete che mio marito è un uomo molto geloso, quindi Vi invito a non parlarmi d'amore."  
_**Girodelle: **_"Si, certo, non era mia intenzione farVi arrabbiare in un giorno di festa come questo … scusatemi!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Oscar, tutto bene? "  
_**Oscar:**_ "Si, certo Andrè! …. Ma guarda in quale strano secolo ci troviamo, qui è tutto così strano!"  
_**Marianne:**_ "Vero sorellina, però è tanto divertente!"

_**Josefhin :**_ "Ehi Charles …"  
_**Charles : **_"Dimmi Josefhin …"  
_**Josefhin :**_ "Hai visto che bella spiaggia?"  
_**Charles : **_"Certo che l'ho vista! .. Ci sono molti lettini … strani sulla spiaggia, e degli ombrelli chiusi, non capisco l'uso che ci fanno le persone di questo tempo!"  
_**Josefhin :**_ "Senti Charles, io avrei un idea .."  
_**Charles : **_"Josefhin, le tue idee come sempre mi spaventano, hai visto cosa è successo nel capitolo?! .. Tuo padre ci ha scoperti nel momento che tu ed io … si insomma! Hai visto cosa è successo? Si è adirato moltissimo."  
_**Josefhin :**_ "Ascolta Charles, mio padre in questo momento, balla con Aizram, e Terry è con suo figlio. Con tutta questa confusione, nessuno si accorgerà della nostra assenza, su dai andiamo!"  
_**Charles : **_"Ma dove Josefhin?"  
_**Josefhin :**_ "Ad appartarci in qualche posto Charles! Se tu pensi che io aspetterò di possederti finché le autrici si decideranno a farci giacere?! Ti sbagli, io non aspetto! … Su dammi la mano e vieni con me!"  
_**Charles : **_"Dove mi porti Josefhin?!"  
_**Josefhin :**_ "In qualunque luogo, purché sia un posticino lontano da questo strano suono! .. Vedi Charles, lì ci sono tante piccole casette, andiamo in una di quelle!"  
_**Charles : **_"Josefhin, sei davvero tremenda!"  
_**Josefhin :**_ "Su cammina Charles, e fai il tuo dovere, andiamo!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Madre, avete visto?! .. Mio padre stringe Madamigella Aizram, ma come è possibile!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Luisa, Alain, mi ha spiegato, che questo è uno dei strani balli del duemila e diciotto, quindi non è il caso di preoccuparsi!"  
_**Luisa:**_ "Madre, ma che strano questo tempo!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Vero cara, ma siamo qui per volere delle Autrici, e dobbiamo accontentarle, dopotutto è merito loro che abbiamo una vita normale e felice!"  
_**Luisa:**_ "Beh, si certo madre, è vero, dobbiamo esserle riconoscenti. Prendete me, avrò un figlio!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Tetide …"  
_**Tetide:**_ "Dimmi Australia …"

_**Australia7:**_ "Il nostro gruppo deve unirsi agli altri ospiti, dobbiamo fare un cerchio intorno a i festeggiati, su uniamo il cerchio! … Ih ih Vecchio scimunito, non sai cosa ti aspetta ancora stasera! Giuro che ti farò volare il più in alto possibile! Ih ih ih …."  
_**Tetide: **_"Bene, allora cominciamo a organizzarci."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella cosa succede? Perché tutti ci girano intorno? .. No,incredibile .. ci sono tutte le lettrici …. Tutte … non manca nessuna!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Sono qui per festeggiarVi Generale …"  
_**Generale: **_"Ops …"  
_**Sara2000: **_"Aizram, ti prego lasciami ballare con il mio Generale!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma si certo, prego Sara, è tutto tuo!"  
_**Sara2000: **_"Grazie Aizram! …. Su, forza Generale, un bel lento con me, così colgo l'occasione per chiare l'equivoco che si è venuto a creare tra noi."  
_**Generale: **_"Madame Sara, Vi prego, non ricordatemi l'ultima missiva che mi avete mandando. Sappiate che sono ancora furibondo!"  
_**Sara2000: **_"Appunto per questo che debbo parlarVi, però continuiamo a ballare."  
_**Generale: **_"Anche Voi lo chiamate ballo? Ma non vedete quanta sconcezza?! Questi sono abbracci, e poi tutta questa gente che ci sta girando intorno, temo un ennesimo agguato nei confronti della mia persona."  
_**Sara2000: **_"Generale, Voi avete una mente, antiquata, sarebbe il caso che almeno in questo momento, Vi modernizzaste"  
_**Generale: **_"Impossibile Madame, troppi cambiamenti, non fanno per me!"  
_**Sara2000: **_"Generale, tornando all'ultima missiva, sappiate che la Vostra reazione, mi ha turbata. Voi mi avete dato dell'arpia. Ma dico, arpia a me?! .. Io che Vi ho sempre difeso, e assecondato tutte le Vostre stranezze?"  
_**Generale: **_"Come stranezze, Madame cosa dite?! … Le mie non sono affatto stranezze, ma problematiche da risolvere."  
_**Sara2000: **_"Capisco Generale, ma credo che non sia il caso di reagire in questo modo!"  
_**Generale: **_"Certo che si, mi avete augurato di avere delle nipotine, quando lo sapete benissimo che nella casa di un Generale, servono dei maschi!"  
_**Sara2000: **_"Generale, non è il caso di prendersela tanto , Voi …"

_**Generale: **_"Co cosa sta succedendo? .. Perché i danzatori ci stanno stringendo ! .."  
_**Sara2000: **_"Tranquillo Generale, fa parte del ballo!"

_**Tutti gli invitati**_: "OLEEE' AH AH AH AH …."

_**Generale: **_"Ehi, un momento … fate piano, non addossatevi in quel modo …"

_**Invitati**_: "OLEEE' HA HAHA …"

_**Generale: **_"No, non è possibile ancora … ma dico … madame Sara … qualcuno mi ha pure toccato ….."

_**Invitati**_: "OLEEE' … AH AHAH!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Sono stata io a toccarti il popò, vecchio scimunito ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Lei, sempre lei, la gattaccia rinsecchita, ha osato toccarmi! … Questi sono un branco di scalmanati, non di dame e cavalieri!"

_**Lupen3:**_"Generale, fa parte delle danze! .. Voi e Marco siete i festeggiati di stasera, giusto?"  
_**Generale: **_"Beh, si… ma non capisco …."  
_**Tetide:**_"Lo capirete Generale … lo capirete e Vi divertirete!"  
_**Generale: **_"Spero che non mi facciano qualche brutto scherzo!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo Generale, nella nostra storia,non accadrà mai nulla di sgradevole a nessuno!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ci credo Madamigella, le avventure più sgradevoli accadono solamente a me!"

_**DJ:**_ E dopo aver fatto un bel cerchio intorno a i due festeggiati …. Si cambia musicaaaa … le più belle canzoni degli anni settanta!"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo che musica infernale! .. Madame Terry, perché mi vengono tutti addosso?"  
_**Terry:**_"Perché lo chiedete a me? Chiedetelo ad Aizram ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale: **_"DONZELLEEEEE … QUI NON CAPISCO Più NULLA! SONO STATO ACCERCHIATO, COSA VOGLIONO DA ME?!"

_**Marco:**_ "GENERALE TRANQUILLO,QUI SI USA COSI', I FESTEGGIATI, DURANTE LE FESTE, DEBBONO SUBIRE SEMPRE AH AH AH!"  
_**Generale: **_"EHI, GIOVANOTTO, COME FAI A DIRE UNA COSA SIMILE? … SECONDO ME è UN IDEA MALEFICA DELLE DUE ARPIE!"  
_**Marco:**_ "PARLATE DI MIA MADRE E DI ARIZRAM?"  
_**Generale: **_"ESATTO RAGAZZO, PROPRIO LORO DUE!"  
_**Marco:**_ "AH AH AH .. GENERALE, MA NON LO SAPETE CHE DUE CERVELLI, SONO MEGLIO DI UNO? QUELLE DUE SONO DAVVERO TREMENDE INSIEME AH AH AH .."  
_**Generale: **_"ACCIDENTI A QUESTA MUSICA INFERNALE, TRA NON MOLTO NON SENTIRO' Più NULLA!"

_**Lucciola67:**_ "Generale, avete visto che intorno a noi c'è tutto il cast di "Avventura sulle Alpi?"  
_**Generale: **_"Certo che non l'ho visto, come faccio a capire qualcosa con tutta questa confusione?! .. Ma ditemi madame Lucciola, c'è anche mia moglie?"  
_**Lucciola67:**_ "Certo, e non solo lei, anche tutta la Vostra famiglia! Anzi, fino a poco fa ho visto Vostra figlia Josefhin, ma adesso non la vedo più, chissà dov'è andata! .. Spero solo che non si perda in questo luogo!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ma dove Volete che sia, andata, se non ad appartarsi con suo marito Charles. Voi forse non lo sapete? Josefhin è tale e quale a zio Claud, povero me!"  
_**Lucciola67:**_ "Su Generale, lasciatela stare! .. E poi non Vi è bastato, averla disturbata stanotte? Ma dico, potevate,rimanere di spalle e lasciare in pace gli sposini!"  
_**Generale: **_"CO COSA?! MA DICO … MADAME, COSA SONO QUESTE SCONCEZZE?DAVANTI A ME! .. SUO PADRE! …."

_**Lupen3:**_ "ORA BASTA GENERALE, E' GIUNTO IL MOMENTO DI DARE VITA ALLA FESTA .. DAI .. SU AMICI … TIRIAMO SU I FESTEGGIATI … LANCIAMOLI IN ARIA ….."  
_**Generale: **_"EHI, UN MOMENTO, COSA FATE … NO NO .. LASCIATEMI METTETEMI GIUUUUU …"  
_**Marco:**_ "GENERALE, LO STANNO FACENDO ANCHE A ME AH AH ….."  
_**Generale: **_"RAGAZZO COSA C'E' DA RIDERE? …. LASCIATEMIIII METTETEMI GIU' …. MARGHERITEEEEEE ….. QUI SI E' SCATENATO L'INFERNO! AIUTOOOOO!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh .. povero caro! Ne stanno succedendo l'una dopo l'altro! … Povero mio tesoro!"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Su madre, non fate così, dopo tutto, mio padre è il protagonista indiscusso di questa storia!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Si, Oscar, però … non credi che le autrici stiano esagerando? Guarda come si divertono, non fanno che ridere! .. Anzi, tutti si divertono alle spalle del povero Augustin! .. Povero marito mio, spero che riesca a sopravvivere a tutto questo, e tornare salvo e salvo a Parigi! … Spero che almeno possa vedere il nuovo letto che ho comprato!"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Su madre, non disperate, dopo tutto qualche sorpresina mio padre se la merita, avete forse dimenticato tutta l'invadenza che ha avuto con me e Andrè? … E non voglio nemmeno immaginare se avessi una bambina, anziché di un bambino! .. Povero Andrè, chissà quante ne dovrà sentire!"

_**Generale: **_"LASCIATEMIIII … VI ORDINO DI METTERMI GIU'!... Maledizione …. Continuano a toccarmi,nei posti più impensabili! .. Chissà forse è la gattaccia! METTETEMI GIU' AIUTOOOO!"  
_**Aizram e Terry:**_"AH AH AH AH AH …."  
_**Generale: **_"ARPIE DELLA MAL'ORA, VOI RIDETE?"  
_**Terry:**_ "AH AH AH AH AH …. Aizram, ma guarda che bella festa!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Vero Terry, davvero una bellissima festa ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Claudio:**_ "Sole, ma guarda nostra madre e Aizram, come si divertono."  
_**Luna:**_ "Già, lo vedo Claudio, sembrano due ragazzine. Quando sono insieme, non fanno altro che pianificare la storia e ridere a crepa pelle!"

_**Claudio:**_ "Si, però, a dire il vero, un poco mi dispiace per il povero Generale, credo che tornerà tutto traumatizzato nel suo tempo!"  
_**Luna:**_ "Lo credo anch'io! Però almeno porterà con se, il ricordo di questa meravigliosa vacanza che le due Arpie gli hanno regalato ah ah ah ah…..!"


	102. Chapter 102

_**L'alta Valle di Susa**_

Mi sveglio tra le braccia di Andrè,che meravigliosa sensazione che provo!  
Sento la sua mano calda accarezzare il mio ventre, leggero, come se avesse paura di farmi del male, una piuma calda che però mi avvolge, avvolge me ed il nostro bambino. Mi posa un bacio sulla nuca, sento la sua voce, mi sussurra: "Buongiorno Oscar!"  
"Andrè ….. sei sveglio!"  
"E' già da un po' che ti sto guardo dormire, non volevo svegliarti! Sei così bella, rilassata. Sai, mi piace guardarti, stringerti, potermi beare di te e di…..lui" le dico indicando il suo pancino, appena pronunciato.  
".. Come ti senti … spero che tu abbia dormito abbastanza!"  
"Si Andrè, erano giorni che non riposavo così bene! … E poi ieri abbiamo fatto davvero tardi!"  
"Madame Grandièr, non è stata certo colpa mia. Voi avete insistito così tanto che ho dovuto assecondarvi mio malgrado!"  
Le mie parole mandano su tutte le furie mia moglie, si allontana, mi guarda male, con lo stesso sguardo severo che riserva ai soldati indisciplinati e mi dice: "Andrè! Sei davvero … sfacciato … io … io …"  
Guardo Oscar, è tutta rossa in viso, imbarazzata…la adoro, quando fa così! Gesticola, si affanna….è dolcissima.  
"Ih ih ih Su dai Oscar, non arrabbiarti, vieni qui … abbracciami! .. Sai che faccio per farmi perdonare?!"  
"Andrè, una sola parola a sproposito ed io …"  
Mi guarda con una luce di sfida negli occhi, decisa, mi punta un dito contro. Davanti a me non c'è più la mia dolcissima ed imbarazzata moglie, c'è la mia amazzone, la mia pestifera guerriera!  
"Ti sei addormentata con nulla addosso, proprio come me …"  
"Infatti, adesso comincio ad avere freddo! ….."  
"Cosa fai adesso?"  
"Prendo la mia camicia da notte, che è sul letto, ieri l'ho lasciata lì, per … per … la fretta di …..ooooh…. lascia stare!"  
"No no, lasciala lì …"  
"Ma io ho freddo!"  
"Vieni qui, ci penso io a scaldarti …."

Andrè mi tira a se, mi bacia, mi stringe con passione, sento le sue mani percorrermi la pelle … mi desidera .. anch'io lo desidero …. Continuo a baciarlo, mi perdo in lui ….  
Il mio dolcissimo marito è un uomo dolce, premuroso, attento, mai stanco e mai sazio! Non avrei mai immaginato che amare significasse una cosa così bella, mi da una sensazione di benessere, di serenità. Credo di non essere stata così felice da quando….beh….si, ormai erano anni che non ero più in pace con me stessa. Andrè è la mia salvezza, fin da quando è arrivato a palazzo Jarjayes, un piccolo bambino spaurito che ha portato la gioia di vivere ad un altro bimbetto biondo, sempre solo.

Un tocco alla porta.

Andrè si allontana dalla mia bocca, mi sussurra: "Deve essere il garzone con la colazione! .. Un attimo solo e lo mando via. Tu però di qua non muoverti, faccio in un attimo!"

Vedo Andrè, in tutta fretta infilarsi i pantaloni, indossa appena la camicia, a piedi nudi si precipita alla porta e l'apre.

"Buongiorno Monsieur, Vi ho portato la colazione, come mi avete chiesto ieri sera, ecco qua! … C'è anche la cioccolata calda."  
"Grazie! .. Dai a me, vai pure."  
"Buona giornata Monsieur."

Vedo Andrè posare il vassoio sul tavolo, avanza verso di me, mi sorride, mi porge la camicia e mi dice: "Credo che sia meglio che mangiamo prima qualcosa, quindi … è meglio che tu la indossi,non vorrei che prendessi davvero freddo!"  
"Oh Grazie, Monsieur Andrè! Quindi Vi siete deciso a lasciarmi rivestire!"  
"Non illudeteVi Madame Grandièr, giusto il tempo di fare colazione,vedrete, poi non Vi servirà più, la Vostra camicia!"  
"Uhmm … grazie Monsieur, davvero generoso da parte Vostra! … Adesso se non Vi dispiace, passatemela, sapete, non riesco a mangiare così."  
"Così, come?"  
"Così, senza nulla addosso! .. Allora me la volete porgere oppure no?!"  
"Eccola qua Madame .. prego!"  
"Grazie Monsieur."

Mi rivesto in fretta, infilo la camicia da notte ed una vestaglia,Andrè mi guarda, continua a sorridermi, mi porge la mano, e mi invita ad andare a tavola con lui.

"Guarda che colazione squisita, davvero invitante!"  
"Io direi piuttosto abbondante! … Andrè, come sempre hai esagerato."  
"Ma no, su dai mangiamo."  
Andrè mi versa la cioccolata bollente, lo guardo e dico: "Umm … Che profumino, sembra davvero invitante! .. A quanto pare Andrè, hai pensato a tutto!"  
La colazione è davvero abbondante: cioccolata calda, torta di mele, torta al cioccolato, brioche….Andrè ha davvero esagerato! Certo, lui ha sempre mangiato molto, ma adesso vuole rimpinzarmi come….un maialino! Santo cielo,sta un poco esagerando!  
"Ho cercato di soddisfare i tuoi desideri al meglio, e poi dopo giorni di viaggio e di tenda, dobbiamo permetterci anche qualche delizia, non ti pare?"  
Sorrido a mio marito, lo guardo con tenerezza, le mie mani si scaldano sulla tazza bollente, e comincio a sorseggiare. Assaggio una fetta di torta al cioccolato, lascio quella di mele a lui, so che la adora! Però, quanto è bello, con la camicia lasciata aperta ed i capelli tutti scompigliati!

Facciamo colazione, guardo mia moglie rapito, non posso farne a meno: è troppo bella, e io l'amo …. Tiene la tazza tra le mani, spilucca una fetta di torta, sorride dietro al bordo della tazza. È bellissima, è sempre un poco impacciata, timida. E poi non riesco a farla mangiare di più!

"Su Andrè, lasciami andare, voglio rivestirmi comincio davvero a sentire freddo."  
"E va bene, sgattaiola pure fuori dal letto. Ma dico, cosa vorresti fare?"  
"Ma come Andre, sai che tra poco sarà ora di pranzo e noi siamo chiusi ancora in camera."  
"E allora? Cosa c'è di male, se siamo rimasti tutta la mattina qui, e poi, guarda fuori dalla finestra piove ininterrottamente, cosa vorresti fare, se non rimanere a letto con me!"  
"Si, è vero, però preferisco rivestirmi, dovresti farlo anche tu, non vorrai rimanere tutto il tempo così?"  
"Certo, perché no, magari ti aspetto qui fino a stasera."

Sono davanti alla specchiera, mi spazzolo i capelli, guardo Andrè riflesso nello specchio, finalmente si è deciso ad alzarsi dal letto per rivestirsi, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Aspetta Oscar, vado io!"

Vedo Andrè aprire, Joséphine fa irruzione nella nostra stanza.

"Oscar, Oscar ho bisogno di parlarti!"  
"Joséphine, cosa ti succede, perché sei tanto agitata?"  
"Vedi Oscar, è successo .. senti .. io …"  
Guardo mia sorella, è tutta agitata, arrabbiata. Davvero non capisco cosa possa essere successo di così grave! Ha il fiocco del colletto della camicia slacciato, i polsini aperti, il gilet sbottonato. Non l'ho mai vista così trascurata, sembra che abbia fretta, ma che sia anche in difficoltà!

Andrè mi guarda e dice: "Ascolta Oscar, io vado di sotto, così potrete parlare tranquillamente! … A dopo Joséphine!"  
"No, un momento Andrè, rimani anche tu, ciò che ho da dire, riguarda anche te."  
"Me?! .. Ma come …"  
"Zitto, e ascoltami! … Dunque, io devo chiedervi un favore …"  
Oscar mi guarda e dice: "Joséphine, sei agitata, cosa ti è successo?"  
"Di tutto cara sorellina, pensa che la notte scorsa ci è mancato poco che nostro padre prendesse la spada e ammazzasse il povero Charles!"  
"Cosa? Joséphine, io non credo che nostro padre possa fare una cosa simile!"  
"Ma no, Oscar! .. Io non ho detto che l'ha fatto, ma che ci è mancato poco! Sai si è davvero arrabbiato, con il mio povero marito."  
Andrè ribatte: "Joséphine, perché il Generale è furioso con Charles, cosa è successo?"  
"Vedi Andrè, è che .. io … noi … si insomma .. come dire … ci ha sorpresi insieme …"  
Vedo mia moglie spalancare gli occhi all'inverosimile,e replica: "Come? .. Ma .. Joséphine, tu .. tu .. Voi non dividete la stanza con nostro padre?"  
Oscar è tutta rossa in viso, incredula alle parole di sua sorella. Anche io faccio fatica a credere che Charles possa avere avuto certi pensieri con il Generale accanto…Charles magari no, ma Joséphine? Ormai sappiamo bene come è fatta, e secondo mio cognato durante la gravidanza diventa ancora più…..oh santo cielo! Ma questi due sono matti!  
"Certo che si, ma vedi …"  
"Joséphine, non dirmi che Voi avete …. Si, insomma, in presenza di nostro padre ?"  
"Beh, Oscar … si, è così, ma dico .. e poi noi pensavamo che lui dormisse .. invece no! Si è svegliato di soprassalto e ci ha sorpresi in flagrante! … Ecco questo è quanto successo!"  
"Ma Joséphine, ti rendi conto di ciò che ha fatto? Tu .. tu e Charles…..con nostro padre accanto…ma come….JOSEPHINE! Ma come avete potuto anche solo pensare di…..di…"  
"Certo che si! .. Oscar, nella nostra camera si è scatenato l'inferno, dovevi vederlo come strepitava, ha urlato come un ossesso, ti posso assicurare che ci è mancato davvero poco che prendesse la spada, e infilzasse il mio povero marito!"  
Vedo Andrè sorridere appena, e ribatte: "Joséphine, credo che Charles sia stato davvero fortunato, conoscendo il Generale, mi meraviglio davvero di come non lo abbia fatto davvero!"  
"Andrè non scherzare, e non fare quella faccia divertita, ti assicuro che era talmente arrabbiato, che è già una vera fortuna che non abbia sguainato la spada, l'aveva già in mano! Ho davvero rischiato di rimanere vedova!"  
Guardo mia moglie, ha un'espressione esterrefatta, non riesce a proferire parola.È incredula, scandalizzata dalle parole di Joséphine! Povera la mia Oscar, in caserma ha sentito di tutto, ma mai la sua immaginazione avrebbe potuto concepire un viaggio tanto assurdo! Persino i commenti dei nostri commilitoni erano più "decenti" se paragonati alle scelleratezze di mia cognata.  
Mi porto la mano al mento, sussurro: "Capisco quello che è successo, ma, poco fa, tu hai chiesto il nostro aiuto, forse il Generale è ancora arrabbiato e cerca tuo marito per sfidarlo a duello?"  
"Non scherzare Andrè, mio padre sa bene che potrebbe infilzarlo in qualsiasi momento, non è questo il motivo per cui sono qui!"  
Oscar ribatte: "Non ti capisco Joséphine, come potremmo esserti d'aiuto?"  
"Semplice Oscar, dovresti cedermi la tua stanza."  
"Ma .. cosa …"  
"Ascoltami Oscar, immagino che tu e Andrè abbiate passato una felice notte,e non solo quella! … Andrè a guardarti, vedo che il Vostro è stato un dolce risveglio, vero? Avete tutti e due un'aria così scarmigliata ed appagata che mi fa pensare ad una sola cosa…..vero?"  
"Ma .. io … Joséphine … ma insomma …. !"  
"Oh senti Andrè, non è il momento di mettersi in imbarazzo, siamo tutti persone adulte e sposate, quindi è inutile che Voi due lo neghiate, o fingiate di scandalizzarVi, e poi basta guardarVi per capirlo! .. Comunque, tornando a noi, Vi chiedo di dare anche a me e Charles la possibilità di rimanere un poco da soli! .. Quindi prendete la vostra roba e trasferitevi nella camera di nostro padre, capito adesso?!"  
"Ma .. veramente …"  
"Smettila di tentennare sorellina, ti costa così tanto cedermi la tua stanza? .. Vedi, ho preferito chiederlo a te, e non a Marianne, per il semplice motivo che mi avrebbe rimproverata, invece tu, ti limiti solo a fare quella faccia stupita e scandalizzata, che poi mi chiedo, perché tutto questo stupore da parte tua, non sei forse una donna? Certe cose dovresti capirle! E non dirmi che tu non ha certe necessità, perché tanto non ti credo, anzi!"  
Mia sorella Oscar è di una pudicizia incredibile! Con lei parlare di certi argomenti è davvero intrigante, si scandalizza per un nulla. È davvero divertente e se non avessi questa urgenza addosso, continuerei a torturarla con i miei discorsi, ma io voglio il mio Charles, non ce la faccio più! Lei ha avuto tutta la notte e la mattina per restare con suo marito…..mi are un tempo sufficiente per una donna che fino a pochi mesi fa non aveva idee di certe cose….  
"Ti prego Joséphine, basta parlare in questo modo, ho capito la tua situazione ed è inutile che tu continui! Però Joséphine, non riesco davvero a crederci .. tu … in camera con nostro padre …"  
"Senti Oscar, ti prego non rimproverarmi anche tu, mi sono già bastati gli strilli del Generale, adesso non vorrei ascoltare quelli del Colonnello!"  
"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!"  
Mia sorella Oscar si sta arrabbiando, ha lo stesso sguardo di nostro padre. L'ha cresciuta proprio a sua immagine e somiglianza! Sembra che voglia incenerirmi! Se solo fosse un poco più rilassata, un poco più come me!  
"Allora? .. Mi cedi la tua stanza sorellina? Si o no?! ... Su Andrè, di qualcosa ti prego … convincila, senza che faccia tante storie!"  
Guardo divertito mia moglie, e sotto voce le dico: "Oscar, io direi di accontentare Joséphine, cosa ne dici?"  
Guardo allibita mia sorella, non capisco neppure cosa ci trovi Andrè di così divertente! Io trovo tutto ciò davvero scandaloso! Alla fine cedo, se pure Andrè concorda con Joséphine, le dico: "E va bene, Andrè ed io divideremo la camera con nostro padre!"  
"E vai! .. Grazie Oscar, Grazie Andrè! .. Vado a prendere i nostri bagagli, se non Vi dispiace, cedetemi immediatamente la Vostra stanza, avverto Charles, che può immediatamente venire qui! ..vado a prendere il nostro bagaglio!"  
Santo cielo, ma mia sorella è impazzita! Non vuole neppure darmi il tempo di finire di prepararmi. È agitata, felice, in trepidazione. Ma non casca mica il mondo se aspetta ancora qualche minuto!  
"Joséphine! .. Io sono ancora in camicia da notte, vuoi darmi almeno il tempo di vestirmi e lavarmi? Sai, non vorrei nemmeno vedere Charles in questa situazione che tu ci hai messo! Quindi sei pregata di concederci mezz'ora per lasciare la stanza, mi sono spiegata?"  
"Si certo, certo, ma sai io sono un tantino di fretta! Sai, non vedo l'ora di rimanere da sola con mio marito e…"  
"JOSÉPHINE, almeno controllati, non siamo sole …"  
"Oh su dai, che tuo marito non è uno stupido, lui mi capisce, vero Andrè? E poi non vedo perché dovrei mettere in imbarazzo mio cognato, dato che è stato così gentile da rinunciare un'altra notte d'amore con te!"  
"JOSÉPHINENN!"  
"Si.. si Oscar, ho capito … mentre tu prendi le tue cose, io vado a prepararmi, grazie! …. Ah Andrè, dimenticavo, molto probabilmente stanotte dividerai il letto con mio padre! Sai, lui era talmente furioso, che mi ha fatto dormire da sola, dico, sola, nel suo letto, e lui ha preso il mio posto accanto a Charles! .. Ma può darsi che fino a stasera avrà sbollito la rabbia, e così potrai dormire almeno abbracciato a mia sorella! .. A tra poco, io vado!"

Vedo mia sorella lasciare la mia stanza entusiasta, Andrè ed io ci guardiamo, io rimango basita e mormoro: "Andrè … ma .. hai sentito? .. Joséphine e Charles, davanti a mio padre?"  
Guardo la mia dolcissima Oscar, scandalizzata, sorpresa, stupita dal racconto di Joséphine. È ancora rossa in volto, perplessa sulla decisione di scambiare la stanza.  
"ih ih ih ..Certo che ho sentito! .. Ascolta Oscar, tua sorella è davvero incredibile! Non voglio nemmeno immaginare la reazione di tuo padre, credo che sarà davvero di pessimo umore, poveri noi!"  
"Già ..poveri noi! … Su Andrè, è meglio che ci prepariamo prima che arrivino e ci buttino fuori dalla nostra camera!"  
"Ih ih ih .. Su Oscar, coraggio …. Allora è meglio sbrigarsi!"

Raggiungo Charles, è nel corridoio, gli dico: "Charles, è fatta, ci trasferiamo nella stanza di Oscar, su dammi una mano, prepariamo i nostri bagagli."  
"Ma Joséphine, tu hai raccontato ad Oscar che …"  
"Ho raccontato tutto quello che è successo, ed hanno deciso di cedere la loro camera! .. Su forza vieni con me!"

Prendo la mano di mio marito e lo trascino nella stanza di mio padre, entriamo, non c'è nessuno.

"Joséphine, tu hai avuto il coraggio di raccontare tutto a tua sorella?"  
"Si, certo Charles, anzi, non solo a lei, ma anche ad Andrè!"  
"Co cosa? Santo cielo che vergogna! .. Ma Joséphine, come hai potuto fare una cosa simile? Addirittura ad Andrè! .. Che imbarazzo quando lo incontrerò!"  
"Quante storie Charles! .. E poi dovevo dirlo anche a lui, altrimenti non avrebbe capito il motivo della mia richiesta."  
"Joséphine, tu .. tu …"  
"Smettila Charles, che esagerazione! Siamo tra persone adulte, non vedo tutto questo imbarazzo da parte tua?! … Su sbrigati, che voglio lasciare questa stanza, prima che arrivi mio padre."  
"Perché? Forse ti imbarazza vederlo dopo quanto successo? Lo sai che prima o poi lo dovremo affrontare!"  
"Si, certo che lo so, ma meglio dopo che prima, spero che nel frattempo gli sbollisca la rabbia! .. adesso non perdiamo altro tempo, passami quella vestaglia per favore!"  
Afferro la vestaglia di mia moglie che è adagiata sulla sedia e gliela porgo timidamente, lei mi guarda e dice: "Cosa c'è, perché quella faccia? Non sei impaziente di rimanere solo con me? …. Sappi che ci rintaneremo nella stanza fino a domani mattina, quando partiremo, senza uscire, ci faremo servire i pasti in camera! …..Cosa c'è, perchè continui a guardarmi in un modo?!"  
"Nulla Joséphine … nulla!"

Mi guardo intorno e dico: "Andrè, credo che abbiamo preso tutto …"  
"Si Oscar, credo che non abbiamo asciato nulla!... Senti …"  
"Dimmi Andrè, cosa c'è?"  
Andrè mi toglie dalle mani la borsa, la posa sul tavolo, avanza verso di me, ha uno sguardo malandrino, e tutto sorridente mi stringe a sé e mi dice: "Prima di andare via, lasciati abbracciare!"  
Mi lascio cullare dalle sue forti braccia, le sue mani mi accarezzano i capelli, mi bacia con passione, mi dice: "Voglio rubarti qualche bacio, prima di affrontare tuo padre!"  
"Ma Andrè, mio padre non è arrabbiato con noi, ma con Joséphine, non vedo perché dovresti preoccuparti."  
"Semplice, perché lo conosciamo entrambi, e sono sicuro che si lamenterà con noi, del comportamento di tua sorella, e penserà a come punire Charles."  
"Uhmm… Credo che tu abbia ragione, ma sai che ti dico?! Poco mi importa, non gli permetterò di prendersela con noi."  
"Però per qualsiasi evenienza, dammi un altro bacio …."

Un tocco alla porta.

Mi allontano appena da mia mogli, e dico: "Oscar, deve essere tua sorella, credo che sia passata la mezz'ora di tempo che tu le richiesto concesso."  
"Ma cosa dici Andrè,ma se mancano ancora dieci minuti!"  
"Non conosci per caso Joséphine? Lei freme di prendere possesso della camera! …. Senti? Bussa ancora! … Su prendiamo le nostre borse liberiamo la stanza."  
"Si André, andiamo!"  
Sbuffo, un poco contrariata. Io capisco tutto, o quasi, accetto che mia sorella voglia stare da sola con il marito, che faccia quello che deve, ma almeno mi lasci tranquilla e non mi assilli! Santo cielo, che sfinisca Charles che così si calma un poco!  
André apre la porta, davanti a noi ci sono Charles e Joséphine, con le loro borse preparate mezze aperte, si vede che sono state preparate in fretta quest'ultima dice: "Non abbiamo sentito nessuno, Charles ed io credevamo che foste andati via."  
Vedo Oscar accigliarsi e risponde: "Invece no Joséphine, visto che mancano ancora dieci minuti alla mezz'ora di tempo che ti avevo chiesto!"  
"Si, si, lo so Oscar, ma vedi .. è che non volevo incontrare nostro padre, sai, vorrei evitare un'altra scenata ed poi io certo non voglio che mi rovini anche la giornata. Mi è stato sufficiente già stanotte!"

Andrè ed io rimaniamo in silenzio, ma Charles sussurra timidamente, con il viso rosso per la vergogna, gli occhi bassi, le mani sudate: "Andrè .. vedi …. Io …. Grazie André!"

Osservo mio cognato: è timido, imbarazzato. Capisco che per lui sia una situazione alquanto incresciosa, gli sorrido appena e gli dico: "Tranquillo Charles, tutto bene, la stanza è tutta per voi, a dopo!"  
"Grazie Andrè, grazie"  
Guardo mia sorella Oscar, mi avvicino, sussurrandole all'orecchio, le dico: "Grazie sorellina, te ne sono davvero grata!"

Non ribatto, guardo mio marito e dico: "Andrè, su andiamo!"  
Sorrido a mia sorella e ribatto: "A domani Oscar."  
"A domani … Joséphine."

André ed io lasciamo la stanza che, fino a poco tempo prima, era stata nostra, per andare in quella di mio padre. Entriamo e tiriamo e prendiamo dalle borse il necessario per la giornata e la prossima notte.

Sono fuori di me, non desidero vedere per il momento mia figlia Joséphine, ma Charles si, lui si che voglio vederlo.  
Stamattina, anche se è piovuto, sono stato in giro per il piccolo borgo, fatto di viuzze strette e case in pietra, per smaltire la rabbia, ma adesso che mi sono un poco calmato, debbo assolutamente parlare con lui. Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio, decido di andare nella mia stanza, probabilmente lo troverò lì! … Charles, adesso ti faccio passare immediatamente la voglia di comportarti come un idiota! … Fare certe cose …... davanti a me! .. Ma dico, è davvero impazzito! .. Che delusione, questi generi, lasciarsi irretire in questo modo da una donnicciola fuori di testa. Joséphine, possibile che tu debba essere tanto spudorata come mio zio? … Per fortuna che ti ho fatta maritare giovanissima, altrimenti chissà cosa avresti combinato! .. O mio Dio! Ma a cosa sto pensando? E' evidente che la rabbia mi fa sragionare ..devo cercare di mantenere la calma!

Sono dietro la porta della mia stanza, con decisione, la apro e sbraito: "CHARLES, VIENI CON ME IMMEDIATAMENTE!"  
Mi rendo immediatamente conto che nella stanza non c'è Charles, ma Andrè e mia figlia Oscar, tento di ridimensionare la rabbia, dico: "Cosa ci fate voi due qui, perché quelle borse ed i vostri vestiti?"  
"Padre, se ci lasciate parlare, vi spiego."  
"Allora Oscar, su sbrigati, cosa succede adesso?"  
"Vedete Padre, Joséphine e Charles occupano la nostra stanza, quindi adesso saremo io e André, i Vostri compagni di stanza."  
"Ah, questa si che è bella! E così quei due scellerati, sono venuti a chiederVi di fare cambio di stanza? Meglio così, perché io di certo non avrei gradito affatto di trascorrere un'altra notte con loro! … Dunque, adesso sono nell'altra stanza?!"  
"Si Padre …"  
"Bene vado a cercarlo!"  
"No, un momento Padre, cosa avete intenzione di fare?"  
"Dimentichi che siamo stati attaccati dai ribelli?!"  
"Certo che non l'ho dimenticato, Padre!"  
"Appunto, sia quello svergognato di Charles che Louis, dovranno prendere lezione di scherma, immediatamente! … Dirò a Sassoin e La Salle, di darmi una mano con quei due buoni a nulla! ….. Andrè …"  
"Sissignore …."  
"Tu invece occupati di fare provviste per il viaggio! Partiremo domani mattina all'alba, lo sai che ci aspetta un altro giorno di viaggio, prima di arrivare a Susa."  
"Sissignore, provvederò immediatamente!"  
"Io vado! … Oscar …"  
"Si Padre …"  
"Ti consiglio, anzi ti ordino, di approfittare di quest'altro giorno di riposo, come ben sai, ci attendono giorni difficili! .. a dopo!"  
"Ma Padre, avete i vestiti bagnati, non Vi cambiate?"  
"Siamo in pieno Agosto, fa caldo, è poi un po' di pioggia, a tuo padre, non lo ha fatto mai ammalare, e adesso vado!"  
"Padre, aspettate, è quasi ora di pranzo …."  
"Voi mangiate pure, noi altri lo faremo più tardi! Andrè .."  
"Sissignore .."  
"Avvisa l'oste che il nostro pranzo dovrà essere servito tra un'ora, non prima, mi sono spiegato?"  
"Sissignore! Vado immediatamente ad avvisarlo."  
Non ribatto, vedo mio padre lasciare la stanza, mi rendo conto che è decisamente fuori di sé, questa volta lo capisco, Joséphine e Charles ne combinano una dopo l'altra, prima in convento, adesso in stanza con nostro padre, che coraggio che hanno! Però ad uscire così,tutto bagnato, senza essersi cambiato d'abito, rischia davvero di prendersi un brutto raffreddore!

Percorro nuovamente il corridoio, passo davanti alla porta di Sassoin, busso.

"Avanti!"

"Generale, siete Voi!"

"Girodelle, come va il tuo braccio?"  
"Meglio Signore! .. Il dottore è appena andato via, dice che la ferita risponde bene alle medicazioni. Domani all'alba, andrò io al suo studio per la prossima medicazione."  
"Bene ragazzo, mi fa piacere che tutto stia andando per il meglio! … Sassoin, La Salle .."  
"Sissignore!"  
"PreparateVi!"  
"Per cosa Signore?"  
"Ho deciso che mi aiuterete a dare lezione di scherma ai miei generi, poi nel pomeriggio, dovranno allenarsi con il fucile! … Vi aspetto di sotto!"  
"Sissignore, tra poco Vi raggiungiamo!"  
"A dopo Victor, e vedi di riposare figliolo."  
"Sissignore, ascolterò il Vostro consiglio."  
"Gerad, ho l'impressione che salteremo il pranzo."  
"Alain, vuol dire che mangeremo più tardi del solito. Tranquillo che non morirai certo di fame ah ah ah!"  
"Ridi, ridi pure Gerard! Per fortuna che stamattina ho fato un'abbondante colazione, altrimenti si che sarebbe stato un guaio!"  
"Solo stamattina Alain? Si da il caso Alain, che tu tutte le mattine ti ingozzi! .. Su dai prepariamoci per andare di sotto, non facciamo aspettare molto il Generale, altrimenti lo sai, diventa immediatamente irascibile. Forza, muoviamoci!"

A passo marziale, lascio la stanza, qualche passo più in là, sono dietro la porta di mia figlia Marianne, busso.

"Avanti!"

"Buongiorno!"  
"Buongiorno a Voi Padre!"  
Louis appena mi vede, dice: "Signore, è successo qualcosa?"  
"Nulla Louis, ma se ricordi, avevamo deciso che sia tu che Charles avreste preso lezioni d'armi."  
"Sissignore, lo ricordo perfettamente, io sono pronto, quando volete possiamo andare!"  
"Bene! Era proprio quello che volevo sentirti dire! …. Marianne, dirò a te, quello che ho appena detto ad Oscar, riposa figlia mia, nelle tue condizioni è indispensabile riposarsi il più possibile!"  
"Si, certo Padre, lo farò! Ma Padre, è quasi ora di pranzo, non sarebbe il caso di rimandare a dopo?"  
"Assolutamente no, figliola! Vedi, gli allenamenti si fanno prima di sedersi a tavola, altrimenti,nessuno potrebbe dare il meglio di se!"  
"Ma Padre …."  
Mio marito mi dice: "Sta tranquilla cara, non sarà la fine del mondo se pranzeremo più tardi! .. Tuo padre ha ragione, è più importante l'allenamento che pensare adesso al pranzo …"  
"Ben detto figliolo, su andiamo!"  
"Generale, una domanda .."  
"Dimmi pure …"  
"Ma piove, come possiamo …"  
"Tranquillo Louis, ho chiesto al locandiere di metterci a disposizione le scuderie, e mi ha dato il suo consenso."  
"Ah, capisco, se le cose stanno così, possiamo andare Generale! … A dopo Marianne!"  
"A dopo Louis."

Sono dietro al Generale, noto che è agitato, sono sicuro che gli è successo qualcosa, di sicuro, avrà avuto problemi con qualcuno di noi, forse con Charles, dato che ha diviso la camera con lui. Spero che il suo malumore non si ripercuota sulle lezioni che dovrà impartirci!

« Oh Charles .. Charles .. mio amore …. Mio unico e dolce amore! .. Su dai vieni qui, stringimi! .. che bello stare qui, in questo letto, una camera tutta per noi!"  
"Joséphine, sono sicuro che prima o poi mi farai impazzire! … Amore caro, sono qui, tutto per te!"  
"Charles, su dai, sei a letto ancora con la camicia addosso … ti prego fa presto … fremo all'idea di averti!"

Mi avvento su mio marito, lo bacio con bramosia, passione, ardore! .. Non capisco più nulla, mi sento di impazzire, lo aiuto a liberarsi della camicia, è a petto nudo, lo guardo, lo accarezzo: è bellissimo il mio Charles, adoro tutto di lui, anche la sua pancetta, anzi evo dire che questo viaggio lo sta rendendo ancora più bello, lo desidero da impazzire, lo voglio …..

Joséphine sa come farmi perdere il senno, sento le sue mani percorrermi dappertutto, il suo profumo mi inebria, sono estasiato, l'emozione diventa sempre più forte, il desiderio avanza. Joséphine mi aiuta a liberami dell'ultimo indumento che indosso.

"Charles ti prego, non voglio aspettare ancora, su caro .. vieni da me ….."

Sono con Louis dietro la porta di quei due scellerati, alzo la mano per bussare, quando mio genero mi invita a desistere: "Ge Generale, credo che non sia il caso di disturbare Charles …"  
Lo guardo severamente, e ribatto: "Non ti capisco Louis, perché non dovrei bussare?!"  
"Generale, ma non sentite? …."  
"Sentire cosa Louis?"  
"Questi rumori …."  
Tento l'orecchio alla porta, origlio, sento dei rumori molesti provenire dall'interno della stanza. Capisco immediatamente cosa sta accadendo.

Vedo l'espressione del Generale, il suo viso avvampa, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi si sgrana, con il pugno batte la porta e comincia a urlare. È ancora più arrabbiato di prima, chissà cosa è successo, anche perché questa era la stanza di Oscar e Andrè, non di Charles e Joséphine…..questa notte deve essere successo qualcosa di grave! O di sconveniente…..

Sono tra le braccia di mia moglie, la stringo a me, mi perdo in lei, la sento fremere, sussultare, siamo arrivati al limite ormai, sento i suoi gemiti sulla mia pelle, le sue unghie graffiarmi la schiena, il suo corpo avvolgermi e portarmi nel nostro paradiso carnale….. All'improvviso sento delle grida provenire da fuori, la riconosco quella voce…è quella del generale …..

"CHARLESSSS! TI ORDINO DI APRIRE IMMEDIATAMENTE LA PORTA! AVANTI SBRIGATIIII!"

Sono spaventato, timoroso, vedo mia moglie spalancare gli occhi, sussurra: "Non è possibile! Mio padre! Cos' altro vuole ancora da noi!"

Mi sciolgo dall'abbraccio di mia moglie, scatto in piedi, sono nudo, eccitato, sudato, ansimante, per quello che stavamo facendo e per lo spavento che ho preso, non capisco più nulla, mi sento confuso, spaesato, comincio a balbettare: "Ha Hai se sentito? E' E' tu tuo pa padre …. Co cosa è .. è successo adesso, perché u urla in quel modo?"  
"Charles ti prego, un po' di contegno …"  
"Ma Joséphine lo senti come bussa alla porta e sbraita?"

"CHARLESSS TI HO DETTO DI APRIRE IMMEDIATAMENTE!... SBRIGATIIIII!"

"U .. UN MOMENTO SIGNORE ARRIVO! ….. Joséphine, ti prego passami almeno i pantaloni …"  
"Charles, non so nemmeno dove siano finiti, non li vedo!"  
Guardo mio marito, sbuffo, ma perché si lascia impressionare così dal Generale!  
"Nemmeno io li vedo, ma dove saranno? … Accidenti non sono da nessuna parte …"

"CHARLES … ALLORA? TI MUOVI? STIAMO ASPETTANDO TE!"

"Si si signore …"

"NON TI SENTO CHARLES …."

"DATEMI QUALCHE MINUTO SIGNORE .. IL TEMPO DI RIVESTIRMI! VI VI PREGO CALMATEVI SIGNOREEEE …"  
"SONO ANCORA CALMO CHARLES, MA TI ORDINO DI SBRIGARTI, STIAMO ASPETTANDO TE! HAI FORSE DIMENTICATO CHE TI ASPETTANO GLI ALLENAMENTI?"  
"SI, SI, E' VERO, L'AVEVO DIMENTICATO SIGNORE. SE NON VI DISPIACE ASPETTATEMI DI SOTTO, SONO DA VOI TRA UN ATTIMO!"  
"NON CI PENSO NEMMENO, SONO QUI DIETRO LA PORTA, E QUI RIMANGO, CAPITOOOO!"  
"SI, SI, CERTO, COME VOLETE SIGNORE!"

"Accidenti Joséphine dove sono finiti i pantaloni?"  
"Charles, per quello che mi riguarda, puoi andare anche in mutande da mio padre, tanto ti ha visto, in altre … performance! .. Io di certo non ti aiuto a cercare un bel niente!"  
"Joséphine, non scherzare, ma l'hai sentito tuo padre? Mi sta aspettando dietro la porta, e tu lo sai che non tira indietro la parola data!"  
"Certo che lo so, ed è per questo che ti ho detto poco fa, che per quanto mi riguarda, puoi andare ad allenarti anche il mutande, sai che ridere!"  
"Tu .. tu .. non c'è dubbio, sei diventata matta. Hai deciso di dichiarare guerra a tuo padre, e non è giusto che io ci vada dimezzo!  
"Charles, sarà pur vero che la nostra è diventata una disputa, però se lui ti aspetta dietro la porta, sappi che io invece ti aspetto qui ,nel nostro letto!"  
Joséphine ha incrociato le braccia al petto, il suo splendido petto coperto solo dal lenzuolo….santo cielo, se fa così….ha assunto quell'espressione imbronciata che adoro, la fa sembrare un'eterna ragazzina! Basta, devo sbrigarmi!  
"Basta! Ci rinuncio, con te è inutile ragionare! .. Sai che ti dico? Sei davvero irragionevole. Sta pure lì nel tuo letto tutta tranquilla, i pantaloni li cerco da me, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!"  
"Ecco .. bravo, fa da solo!"

"ALLORA?! POSSIBILE CHE TI CI VOGLIA TANTO TEMPO PER ESSERE PRESENTABILE?"

"HO .. HO QUASI FATTO SIGNORE, ANCORA UN ATTIMO DI PAZIENZA!"

"Maledizione, a tutta questa dannata situazione! … E tu non guardarmi in quel modo!"  
"In quale modo ti guarderei, mio sgangherato marito?"  
Eccola, ora sorride maliziosa, si prende gioco di me! Lei gioca al gatto con il topo, ed io sono il suo topolino…accidenti! È tale e quale a suo padre! Questi Jarjayes, prima o poi mi faranno impazzire, per motivi diversi, ma mi faranno impazzire!  
"Stai lì dall'alto del tuo sospirato letto a prendermi in giro!"  
"E anche se fosse? Sappi che stanco o non stanco, non appena avrai finito di allenarti, ti voglio qui con me, capito?"  
"E non pensi che debba anche pranzare?"  
"Si, certo, ma per quello c'è tempo!"

"EHI VOI DUE, COSA FATE? VI SENTO CHIACCHIERARE! … CHARLES, SE NON TI SBRIGHI, GIURO CHE BUTTO GIU' LA PORTA, CAPITOOOO?!"

"A ARRIVO SIGNORE, SONO QUASI PRONTO!"

Vedo mio marito cercare come un ossesso i suoi pantaloni, sembra impazzito, disperato, si piega sulle ginocchia guarda sotto il letto, sento che invoca: "Signore ti ringrazio! Eccoli …. Finalmente li ho trovati!"

Charles è davvero impazzito, non ho alcun dubbio: ha paura del Generale! .. Però chi l'avrebbe detto! .. E pensare che non l'avrei mai immaginata una cosa simile! … Mio marito è davvero impazzito! …. Lo vedo rivestirsi talmente in fretta che quasi non lo riconosco più: lui sempre così calmo e tranquillo, adesso mi da l'impressione di essere diventato un soldato, sempre pronto a mettersi sugli attenti di un Generale, tutto questo ha dell'incredibile!

"Ehi Gerard hai sentito che roba? … Ma dico, il Generale ha appena distolto il povero Marchese dalle grazie di sua moglie ih ih !"  
"Sta zitto Alain, se ci scopre che abbiamo assistito alla scena, furioso com'è in questo momento, sarebbe capace di prendersela anche con noi!"  
"Gerard, tanto lui se la prende solamente con me, cosa vuoi che mi impressioni più! …. Però che scenata, che urla ih ih … che spasso, si che spasso!"  
"Dai Alain, precediamoli prima che si accorga di noi!"  
"Sai che ti dico Gerard?!"  
"Cosa Alain?!"  
"Che questa, tutta sembra, all'infuori una missione!"  
"Come darti torto Alain, hai ragione! .. Però adesso è meglio andare!"  
"E va bene Gerard! .. Peccato! Volevo assistere al seguito della scenata ih ih !"  
"Dai su muoviti Alain! .. Non penserai che il Generale abbia finito di inveire contro il povero Marchese? Vedrai cosa gli combinerà!"  
"Ah, Beh, conoscendolo certo che no! .. So perfettamente che questo è solo l'inizio della nostra avventura ah ah ah!"  
"E poi, Alain, sai che penso? Se è così arrabbiato con lui, evidentemente gli avrà fatto qualche torto, altrimenti, non farebbe tutto questo trambusto! .. Mi meraviglio come ancora, non siano accorsi gli altri ospiti della locanda?"  
"Tu dici? Guarda là, ci sono i gestori della taverna …"

"Zitto Alain, ascoltiamo!"

"Monsieur, è successo qual cosa? Posso aiutarVi?"  
"No, niente, la mia è semplicemente una questione familiare, se non Vi dispiace lasciateci soli!"  
"Si, certo, capisco Monsieur, ma Vi prego di non spaventare gli altri ospiti!"  
"Co come? Io spaventerei chi?"  
"Ca calmateVi Monsieur, non era mia intenzione offenderVi io …"  
"Sparite, e non intrometteteVi nelle mie faccende, chiaro?"  
"Si si Sissignore!"  
"Bene, avete capito e adesso, via!"

"Ih ih ih Gerard, il vecchio pazzo, ha fatto scappare anche l'oste ih ih ! .. Gerard, sai che ti dico?"  
"Cosa Alain?!"  
"Io di qua non mi muovo, fin tanto che lo spettacolo non sarà concluso! E adesso vediamo cos'altro succede!"

Mio marito è nervoso, non riesce nemmeno ad allacciare la camicia, per metà è dentro i pantaloni e l'altra penzola di fuori, nemmeno se ne rende conto. Velocemente s'infila le scarpe, e si precipita alla porta, apre.

Vedo finalmente la porta aprirsi, Charles è davanti a me, lo squadro da capo a piedi, è tutto scarmigliato e rosso in viso. E' evidente, ho disturbato, ma non resisto, e dico: "Fa pure con comodo Charles, tanto non c'è fretta! .. Tutto bene figliolo?"  
"Ge Generale io … io .. è successo qualcosa Signore? .. Ma sbaglio oppure avete gli abiti bagnati?!"  
"Vedi Charles, dopo quanto è successo, stamattina ho deciso di fare una lunga passeggiata sotto la pioggia, così …. Giusto per il gusto di smaltire la rabbia, e il poco sonno di questa notte."  
"Generale, io … posso fare qualcosa per Voi?"  
"Certo che si, Charles, datti una sistemata, prendi la tua spada e vieni immediatamente con me!"  
"Do dove Signore?!"  
Inizio a preoccuparmi, forse mio suocero vuole sfidarmi a duello? Passarmi da arte a parte con la sua spada, per lavare l'onta di ciò che ho fatto questa notte?  
"Come dove? Lo hai dimenticato, che hai l'esigenza impellente di allenarti?"  
"Ecco .. io …"  
"SBRIGATI, CHARLES NON HO TEMPO DA PERDERE! PRENDI LA TUA SPADA E VIENI FUORI!"  
"Si, si, Signore, faccio in un attimo, pre prendo la spada e arrivo!"

Sono ancora a letto, mi copro con il lenzuolo, vedo Charles rientrare in tutta fretta, è agitato, mi dice: "Tu tuo padre, vuole che io …"  
"E' inutile che tu me lo ripeta, le sue urla, le ho sentite fin qui! Ascolta Charles, capisco che tu non abbia alcuna alternativa, quindi va pure! .. Ma ti avverto, se al tuo ritorno credi di potermi dire che mio padre ti ha sfiancato e che sei troppo stanco e non ce la fai a giacere con me, ti sbagli! Perché qui mi lasci e qui mi trovi, capito Charles? Io ti aspetto a letto!"  
"Sssi Joséphine, io spero di riuscire ad accontentare sia te che tuo padre."  
"Charles, sappi che puoi anche non affaticarti più di tanto con lui, ma con me .. e no, io non ti risparmierò, giuro che con tutta questa astinenza forzata a cui vengo sottoposta, ti sfiancherò fino a stremarti!"  
"Joséphine, mi fai paura!"

"CHARLESSSS HAI PRESO LA TUA SPADA?"

Sussulto e balbetto ancora: "Sssi , ho ho ..a arrivo Si signore!"  
"Hai sentito? E' di cattivo umore .. vado, a dopo Joséphine!"  
"Charles, mi raccomando caro, torna salvo e sano! .. Almeno la parte che mi interessa!"

Ho la spada in mano, guardo mia moglie con gli occhi spalancati, oddio, che il Generale voglia tagliare il mio…..no no….non può arrivare a tanto…non ho il tempo per ribattere che sento urlare: "SE NON TI MUOVI GIURO CHE ….."

Lascio di corsa la stanza e dico: "Ca calmateVi Signore, sono qui!"  
"Era ora! .. Su muoviamoci che ho una certa fretta!"

Charles va via, vedo chiudersi la porta della camera, rimango sola, e sconsolata, sussurro: "Accidenti a mio padre … lo fa di proposito! Pur di indispettirmi, se ne inventa una dopo l'altra, certe volte è davvero insopportabile!

Siamo nelle scuderie, il posto certo non è dei migliori: è poco pulito, lo sterco è ovunque, temo che io e Louis non ne usciremo illesi, mio suocero guarda i due soldati, dice: "La Salle, tu allenerai Louis, e Sassoin si occuperà di Charles! .. Io invece, mi siedo su questa panca e assisto al vostro allenamento!"  
Sassoin risponde: "Come volete Generale! …. Gerard, la parte interna della stalla, la occupi tu con il Conte, io invece mi allenerò qui in avanti con il Marchese."  
"Come vuoi Alain! ….. Conte, spostiamoci più in là."  
"Si, si La Salle!"

Guardo il mio allievo negli occhi e dico: "Marchese, siete pronto per il nostro allenamento? "  
"Si certo .. sono pronto."

Sono seduto sulla panca, gli allenamenti hanno inizio, vedo Sassoin e La Salle gestire con maestria Charles e Louis, debbo ammetterlo, sono soddisfatto, sono davvero due soldati all'altezza delle mie aspettative, Oscar li ha istruiti bene: sono preparati, abili e atletici. Si si...mia figlia é un ottimo comandante! ... Sono sempre più fiero della mia splendida figlia! Chissà che bel nipotino mi darà!

"Andrè, aspetta vengo con te!"  
"Oscar, sei sicura che non vuoi rimanere qui per riposare?"  
"Certo che no, ma scherzi?.. Forse mi ci vedi a non fare nulla qui, oppure sdraiata sul letto?"  
"Beh, no .. però … E va bene Oscar, dopo tutto dobbiamo fare solo le provviste per il viaggio, su andiamo!"

Guardo fuori dalla finestra, mi giro, mi accorgo che la porta della mia stanza è rimasta socchiusa. Sento dei passi, sbircio, sono madamigella Oscar e suo marito che percorrono il corridoio. Appena passano li guardo, lasciano la taverna. Silenziosamente chiudo la porta, mi passo la mano tra i capelli, mi sento disperato, solo e malinconico. Il braccio mi fa male, spesso sento delle fitte lancinanti. Certo che la lama del mio avversario mi ha procurato una ferita profonda!... Quando l'ho vista indifesa e in pericolo, non ho capito più nulla, sono corso da lei per salvarla! …. Oscar, il mio bellissimo Comandante!

"Andrè, senti!"  
"Cosa Oscar?"  
"Dei rumori di spada provenire dalla stalla!"  
"Devono essere Charles e Louis, tuo padre li sta allenando."  
"Andrè, voglio vedere."  
"Oscar, forse è meglio lasciar stare, magari tuo padre …"  
"Su dai Andrè, diamo un'occhiata da fuori, e nient'altro."  
"E va bene Oscar."  
Mi arrendo, come sempre d'altronde. Lei vuole fare qualche marachella, ed io ne subisco le conseguenze! Ma quanto la amo, la mia Oscar! Ha ritrovato lo spirito sbarazzino di quando l'ho conosciuta, era un vero demonietto biondo, sempre pronta a cacciarsi nei guai…ecco, adesso è nuovamente così, vivace, allegra e birbante! È bellissima, sorridente, con quella luce negli occhi…..la adoro!

Andrè ed io ci avviciniamo lentamente alle scuderie, la scena che vedo ha dell'incredibile! … Vedo mio padre seduto su di una piccola panca: ha un'aria soddisfatta. Guarda Alain e Gerard allenare Louis e Charles. Rimango stupita: devo riconoscere che i miei soldati, sono davvero bravi! …. Allenano con maestria i miei cognati.

"Marchese, la difesa, dovete alzare la difesa …si in questo modo! … Avanti, più deciso … forza, ancora un colpo."  
"Sassoin, sei troppo veloce, devi darmi ….. un po' di tregua."  
"No Signore! .. L'avversario non da spazio! … Su avanti, attaccate ….. così bravo."

Il soldato Sassoin è davvero in gamba, devo fare di tutto pur di non essere sotto valutato dal Generale. Solo così potrò occuparmi di mia moglie, anche nelle situazioni più difficili! .. Non voglio che si ripeta ancora, che si lui occupi di mia moglie! …. I miei pensieri vengono distratti dagli attacchi del soldato …. indietreggio …. Uno .. due passi … sento la terra mancarmi da sotto i piedi, perdo l'equilibrio, mi ritrovo a terra, su qualcosa si scivoloso e appiccicaticcio. Mi guardo intorno, mio mal grado, mi rendo conto che mi ritrovo sdraiato a terra. I miei vestiti, le mie mani ….. Santo cielo, sono scivolato sul letame!

Vedo il Marchese scivolare, il Conte ed io fermiamo il nostro allenamento, ci precipitiamo per soccorrerlo, sento Alain che dice: "Marchese, Vi siete fatto male?"  
"Nnno Sassoin, credo che … non mi sia fatto nulla … però … che brutta situazione! .. Adesso avrò addosso questo odore per giorni!"  
"Su Marchese, datemi la mano, alzateVi!"  
"Sassoin, mi rialzo da solo! … Accidenti non ci voleva proprio, adesso come farò?!"  
"Vi capisco Marchese, io ho spalato letame per un mese e so cosa vuol dire."

Il Generale si alza dalla panca e dice: "Su avanti Charles, quante storie per un po' di letame, cosa vuoi che sia! .. Ti darai una ripulita con un bel bagno profumato!"  
Alain ribatte: "Mi spiace contraddirvi Signore, ma se permettete, ne so qualcosa, quell'odore adesso gli resterà addosso per giorni."  
"Dici davvero Sassoin?"  
"Certo Marchese, non andrà via tanto facilmente!"  
"Santo cielo, adesso cosa dirà mia moglie!...Povero me!"  
"Su su .. dai Charles, quante storie, e poi vedrai che mia figlia è talmente innamorata di te che stanotte non baderà al tuo odore ah ah ah ah!"

Non è possibile! .. Il vecchio pazzo è irriconoscibile, prende in giro il povero Marchese che è caduto nel letame, è come se si stesse vendicando di qualcosa, certo che avere un suocero simile, mi metterebbe in ansia! Credo che si stia divertendo parecchio, alle spalle del Marchese ma anche della figlia maggiore! Dovrò chiedere ad Andrè cosa è accaduto, lui lo saprà di certo…..

"Povero Charles! .. André, certo ne stanno succedendo di cose, una dopo l'altra! .. Adesso è caduto anche nel letame!"  
"Già povero Charles, e come se non bastasse, dovrà sorbirsi il malumore di Josephine: primo perché tuo padre le ha mandato all'aria i suoi piani, e adesso, perché suo marito avrà un cattivo odore per giorni! … Credo che andrà su tutte le furie!"  
"Andrè, andiamo via, prima che mio padre ci scopra. È meglio andare a fare provviste, piuttosto che sentirmi dire di tornare in camera a riposare!"  
"Si Oscar, allontaniamoci alla svelta!"

_**E … la festa continua ….**_

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo … Santo cielo … che Iddio mi aiutiiii! Mettetemi giuuu' ….. ora basta! ARPIEEE VENITEMI A SALVAREEEEEE! … OSCAR, FIGLIA MIA, PRENDI LA TUA SPADA E SALVAMI DA QUESTO BRANCO DI SCALMANATE! ….. Anzi no, tu no! .. Non avvicinarti, abbi cura del mio François, rimani li! …. ANDREEEE' VIENI TU A LIBERARMI DA QUESTE DONZELLE SQUINTERNATEEE  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_"Oh Andrè, cerchiamo di sottrarre dalle grinfie delle sue lettrici il tuo sventurato suocero!"  
_**André:**_ "Contessa, cerchiamo di farci largo tra questa folla di scalmanate! .. A Versailles ne ho viste di cose, ma questa le supera tutte!"  
_**Oscar: **_"Andrè, Contessa, capisco che questo mondo non ci appartiene, ma è evidente che è una manifestazione di affetto da parte delle nostre lettrici, quindi credo di lasciarlo stare, non vorrei che le dame che lo stanno letteralmente facendo svolazzare si offendessero! Dopo tutto mio padre viene festeggiato insieme al figlio di madame Terry!"  
_**André:**_ "Tu dici Oscar?"  
_**Oscar: **_"Certo Andrè, vedrai non gli succederà nulla di male."

_**Generale:**_ "ANDREEE' COSA FAI ANCORA LA' … SU SBRIGATI MUOVITIIII! ….. SASSOIN, TU COSA HAI DA RIDERE? FAMMI METTERE GIU'!"  
_**Alain:**_ "Generale, le donzelle Vi stanno cullando tra le loro braccia,non lo vedete? Ih ih ih …"  
_**Generale:**_ "SASSOIN SEI UN DISGRAZIATO SE TI PRENDO …"  
_**Alain:**_ "Adesso, siete Voi ostaggio di queste splendide Mesdames, non io ah ah ah…"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Su su amiche, lanciamo il Generale ancora per altre due volte … su .. lanciamolo più su … dai Lucciola, una spinta più forte … UNO.. DUE .. E .. TREEEE …"  
_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEEE … AIUTOOOOO ….. BASTA, METTETEMI GIUUU!"  
_**Lupen3: **_"Ragazze, ha volato abbastanza, adesso mettiamolo giù che dobbiamo interloquire con lui!"  
_**Lucciola67: **_"Vero Lupen, adesso il nostro Generale, deve dedicarci un po' di tempo, è tutto nostro, su prendiamogli una sedia, vogliamo parlare con lui."

_**Sara2000:**_ "Ecco qua la sedia Generale, accomodatevi, noi ci siederemo tutte accanto a Voi ….. eccoci qua, adesso noi tutte siamo faccia a faccia al nostro valoroso soldato ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma donzelle, che imbarazzo, io accerchiato da tante dame quali siete Voi …"  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Ah ah ah ah ….. Generale, non abbiate timore, ci stiamo solamente divertendo!"  
_**Sara2000: **_"Generale, ce lo dovete, dopo tutto Vi riteniamo il nostro eroe!"  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Vero Sara, non solo è a capo di un esercito di soldati, ma anche delle sue terribili donne ah ahah …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, per favore, non burlatevi di me!"  
_**Lucciola67: **_"Ma noi non ci burliamo affatto di voi, ma leggete le nostre recensioni?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo che le leggo! .. Le arpie me le consegnano puntualmente ogni qualvolta che me le mandate!"  
_**Tetide: **_"E allora? Di cosa Vi lamentate, noi non solo Vi ammiriamo ma anche Vi compatiamo per tutte le Vostre avventure!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, altro che avventure, piuttosto, io le chiamerei disavventure, chiaro? E poi Voi stessa mi sostenete con Joséphine e quell'altro incosciente di Charles, riguardo alla scelleratezza che hanno commesso in convento, e poi, che dire di quello che è successo nel capitolo precedente? Erano lì .. nella mia stanza a … Oh Santo cielo, parlare di certe cose, davanti a delle dame è davvero imbarazzante! …. A proposito dove sono quei due spudorati?"  
_**Australia7: **_"Ma dove vuoi che siano, vecchio scimunito?! Sono andati ad imboscarsi in qualche cabina del lido, a fare cosa, puoi anche immaginartelo ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Madame Tetide? Qu .. Quei due sono simili a due …. Meglio lasciar stare, Joséphine è pur sempre mia figlia, anche se non fa altro che mettermi in imbarazzo! .. E….. ma, appena saremo a Torino, la costringerò a confessarsi da mio fratello Armand, spero che riesca a riportarla sulla retta via!"  
_**Lupen3: **_"Ne dubito Generale, ormai Vostra figlia è stata creata in questo modo da Aizram e Terry, soltanto se loro cambiassero idea, avreste un po' di pace!"  
_**Lucciola67: **_"Ben detto Lupen, ma sono sicura che le autrici non hanno alcuna intenzione di cambiare i nostri personaggi, vero Autrice?"  
_**Terry: **_"Vero Lucciola, nessuno cambierà il proprio modo di essere, nessuno!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Nooo, povero me!"  
_**Australia7:**_"Ehi Generale, di cosa ti lamenti, ma non lo vedi? Proprio perché hai una famiglia tanto particolare, e tu sei un ficcanaso, le mie amiche ti adorano, tutte, tranne me, naturalmente ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Australia, prego, almeno stasera, esprimeteVi con più decoro!

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi Andrè hai visto? Nessuno delle nostre lettrici voleva fare del male a mio padre! .. Ma guardale! .. Lo hanno praticamente accerchiato, per fino Australia che finge di detestarlo, in realtà è lì che pende dalle sue labbra."  
_**Alain:**_ "Voi dite Comandante, secondo me, è lì in prima fila solo per puro divertimento ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia Gentilissima Contessa, siete l'unica a non dire nulla, ma Vi prego parlate, ditemi qualcosa! .. Vi giuro che sono stanco ed oltremodo esausto! .. Non bastano i problemi che ho nella storia, anche nel siparietto sono costretto combattere contro tutto e tutti!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Oh, mio eccellentissimo Generale, non riesco a proferire parola, perché sto ancora asciugandomi gocce di nobile sudore …."  
_**Generale:**_ "Certo, certo, Vi comprendo mia cara Contessa, con il caldo oltremodo infernale che fa qui, in riva al mare è ancora peggio. Sono tutto appiccicaticcio a causa di questa tremenda umidità …."  
_**Aizram: **_"Tenete, Generale, un fazzoletto, almeno potete asciugarVi il Vostro nobile sudore ah ahah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, cosa fate, vi prendete forse gioco di me?"  
_**Aizram: **_"Io Generale, prenderVi in giro? Non mi permetterei mai! .. Vi porgo solo il fazzoletto e null'altro, prego, prendete!"  
_**GontessaSwimmila:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, è possibile che gli orchestrali suonino un minuetto? Sapete, vorrei avere l'onore di ballare con l'eccellentissimo Generale, sapete, credo che continuare a danzare con questa musica, non possono che mettere in imbarazzo al nostro augusto ospite!"  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Un momento Contessa, ci siamo prima noi! .. Vogliamo ballare con il Generale, e non certo un minuetto, ma una salsa, Merenghe oppure una Bachata….. Non Vi dispiace Generale, vero?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Assolutamente no, come potrebbe dispiacermi, Voi Donzelle siete qua per me! Sarebbe er me un grande onore e fonte di gioia poter danzare con ognuna di voi, mie gentilissime fanciulle."  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Ecco Generale, suonano una Bachata, permettete?!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si certo Madame Fatacristallina, prego!"  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Generale, che onore per me, ballare con Voi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, sarei stato più contento se avessimo ballato un normalissimo valzer e non questo ballo tanto irriverente!"  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Su Generale, state esagerando!"

_**Sara2000:**_"Adesso è il mio turno, lascia ballare me, con il Generale!"  
_**Fatacristallina: **_"Vai amica mia! … Prego Sara è tutto tuo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che serata, che serata! Che il cielo mi assista!"

_**Australia7: **_"Alain, ma guarda tu il vecchio scimunito quante smancerie fa, è incredibile!"!  
_**Alain:**_ "Australia, se non sbaglio, il vecchio pazzo ha ballato con tutte le sue lettrici tranne che con te!"  
_**Australia7: **_"Vero Alain, ma adesso lo lascio svolazzare con le dame, dopo di che, chiederò al DJ di mettere una danza speciale per me e lui soltanto ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella Australia Voi mi fate paura ih ih ih!"  
_**Australia7: **_"Ma che dici Alain, siamo qui per divertirci oppure no ah ah ah!"

_**Australia7:**_"Un momento Lupen, adesso tocca a me, voglio ballare con il Generale il tuca tuca!"  
_**Lupen3: **_"Va bene Australia se Vuoi ballare con lui fa pure! … Generale, ma poi sappiate che ballerete con me!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Va va bene Madamigella Australia, danzerò con Voi, con la Contessa e si insomma con tutte! … Madamigella Australia cos'è questa danza, come l'avete chiamata?"  
_**Australia7: **_"Tuca tuca Generale ih ih !"  
_**Generale:**_ "Spero che non sia un'altra sconcezza, e va bene, Vi accontenterò! .. Però io dico, perché non ballate con Sassoin, Voi legate di più con lui o sbaglio?"  
_**Australia7:**_"Si certo, naturalmente vado d'accordo più con il mio tesoruccio che con te! … Però desidero ballare il tuca tuca con il protagonista di una delle mie storie preferite, posso si o no?"  
_**Generale:**_ "E va bene, e che non si dica di me che non sono un gentil'uomo!"  
_**Australia7:**_"Ih ih ih …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Perché sghignazzate in quel modo?"  
_**Australia7:**_"Io? Ma no, Generale! Io non sghignazzo, mi diverto! E tu sei il mio divertimento preferito, su andiamo a ballare!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, moglie cara, come vedi io non ho colpa di nulla, qualsiasi genere di ballo che farò con la Donzella, io non c'entro nulla, che sia ben chiaro!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Tranquillo caro, lo so che sei la vittima predestinata delle autrici!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Grazie per la tua comprensione Marguerite."

_**Australia7: **_"Musica maestro!"  
_**Donato:**_ "Cosa volete che suoni?"  
_**Australia7: **_"Tuca tuca di Raffaella Carrà ah ah ah …"  
_**Donato:**_ "Vado con la musica …."

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo Madamigella Australia, cos'è questo ballo sconcio?!"  
_**Australia7: **_"Generale, non fare così, tu sta fermo e al resto ci penso io! … Su forza Generale, guarda come devi muoverti e imitatami! Ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma come … io … io … no .. no .. posso toccarVi in quel modo!"  
_**Australia7: **_"Ma nemmeno io ti tocco Generale, simulo, fingo, come se fosse un'esercitazione militare, tu forse non addestri i soldati del tuo reggimento?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma …. Certo che si .. ma cosa c'entra?!"  
_**Australia7: **_"Fingi anche con me … avanti .. tuca tuca .. tu ca …."  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa mi tocca fare! …. AUTRICIIIII ….!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Non urlate Generale, siamo qui dietro di voi, cosa c'è?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Quando avrà fine questa festa …. Scabrosa?"  
_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Aizram lo hai sentito? Una normale festa lui la chiama scabrosa ih ih ih!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Normale? Voi dite normale? .. Ma guardate che ballo osceno, la Volta paragonata a questo mi sembra il ballo delle debuttanti!"  
_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_"No .. no … Madamigella Australia no … mantenete le distanze."  
_**Australia7: **_"Ma io te le mantengo le distanze ah ah ah"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma dico, perché tra tutte le lettrici, Voi siete l'unica, che non si esprime in maniera adeguata!"  
_**Australia7: **_"In poche parole, vuoi sapere perché ti do del tu, anziché del Voi giusto?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Appunto Madamigella, perché?"  
_**Australia7: **_"Semplice, perché mi diverto a farti arrabbiare ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Povero me!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Ehi adesso tocca a me Australia!"  
_**Australia7: **_ "Tutto tuo Lucciola, te lo cedo ancora, vai, e buon divertimento ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente! …. E adesso che ho ballato con Voi tutte, se permettete scelgo io la musica per le prossime danze! ….. Maestro prego, dovete suonare due minuetti e per ultimo una Volta!"

_**Donato:**_ "Salvatore, il Generale, vuole che suoniamo dei minuetti e una che?"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Boh, l'ha chiamata Volta, e che roba è, tu l'hai mai sentito questo ballo?"  
_**Donato:**_ "Mai, in vita mia, mai sentito! .. Donato, ma che diavolo dice il tizio! E adesso dove li cerchiamo questi balli di tre secoli fa? … Nella nostra scaletta non c'è nulla di simile, è una musica che la ballava forse il bisnonno del mio bisnonno!"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "No, aspetta, ho trovato la soluzione!"  
_**Donato:**_ "Sentiamo quale .."  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Donato, prendi il cavo per collegare il mio telefonino all'amplificatore …"  
_**Donato:**_ "Che cosa vuoi fare?"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Possibile che tu non ci abbia pensato?! … Ecco fatto!"  
_**Donato:**_ "Ma guarda tu stasera! … Di serate danzanti ne abbiamo fatte, ci è successo di tutto, ma questa le supera tutte! … Ma si può sapere cosa stai cercando?"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Aspetta … sto andando su youtube … sto cercando dei minuetti … e questa .. Volta che non ho mai sentito parlare! …"  
_**Donato:**_ "Non è possibile! Insisto a dire che questa è una delle serate più strane che mi siano capitate! ….. Non ci è mai successo che suonassimo dei minuetti! .. Ma dico questo matusalemme da dove è sbucato?!"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "E chi lo sa dove l'ho hanno pescato! .. Comunque dobbiamo fare in modo che la festa riesca, e chi ci ha assunto, non debba pentirsi!"  
_**Donato:**_ "Allora, hai trovato qualcosa?"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Si, si .. ecco credo che questi vadano bene …"  
_**Donato:**_ "Che cos'è?  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Dei minuetti di Boccherini, almeno credo…o forse di Haendel? ..boh? Guarda, qui si dice solo che sono dei balli di tre secoli fa! …"  
_**Donato:**_ "COSA?! Ma dico, per caso ti sei ammattito anche tu?"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Salvatore, se non l'hai ancora capito, abbiamo a che fare con un Generale, quindi … andrà benissimo ah ah ah ah"  
_**Donato:**_ "Ah senti pure tu, ti ci metti adesso?!"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Ih ih ih .. il vecchio, se non l'hai capito, è un tipo all'antica, e noi andiamo indietro nel tempo! Via con Boccherini …."

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente le mie caste orecchie odono una musica dei mio settecentesco tempo! … Madame Tetide, Contessa Swimmila, con chi delle due ho l'onore di ballare per prima?"  
_**Contessa Swimmla:**_ "Prego Madame Tetide, cedo a voi il primo ballo con il Generale!"  
_**Tetide:**_ "Con vero piacere Contessa, grazie! …. Generale, sono lieta di danzare con Voi! …..

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, finalmente sono riuscito a fermare le danze impudiche! .. Voi non potete nemmeno immaginare che tortura è stata per me!"  
_**Tetide:**_ "Me lo immagino Generale, ho visto in Voi, un'immensa sofferenza , adesso non pensiamoci più e danziamo!"

_**Salvatore:**_ "Donato, passa all'altro minuetto per il Matusalemme."  
_**Donato:**_ "Ok Salvatore, vado!"  
_**Salvatore:**_ " Però dobbiamo riconoscere che il vecchio è davvero bravo con questa danza, ma da dove arriverà?"  
_**Donato:**_ "Molto probabilmente dalla preistoria ah ahah …."  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Su meno chiacchiere e cambia brano!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame Tetide!"  
_**Tetide:**_ "Prego Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Conte di Swimmilla, mi concedete l'onore di ballare con la signora Contessa?"  
_**Conte Swimmila:**_ "Ma certo Generale, prego!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Conte! … Contessa prego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa che strazio, avete visto? In questa festa mi sta succedendo di tutto!"  
_**Contessa Swimmla:**_ "Mio sventurato amico, capisco i disagi a cui siete continuamente sottoposto, a causa di quelle due scapestrate Autrici, non posso che esprimerVi la mia assoluta solidarietà! Dovete sperare che le nostre leggiadre Donzelle Vi riportino quanto prima nel nostro famigerato tempo."  
_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, non faccio altro che esigere dalle Autrici che mi riportino indietro, ma nulla, non mi ascoltano, sono incuranti delle mie necessità, sorde alle mie richieste, cieche di fronte alle mie sofferenze. Mi hanno prepotentemente ancorato in questo tempo confusionario. In tutta onestà, da quando mi hanno catapultato in questo secolo, non ho avuto un attimo di pace! … Lasciatemelo dire, questa musica è l'unico momento vivibile da quando sono in questo strano 2018."  
_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Come Vi capisco, mio angustiato amico, ma dovete sperare che le Autrici si decidano a riportarVi indietro."  
_**Generale:**_ "Lo spero Contessa, lo spero!"

_**Salvatore:**_ "Donato, guarda come si destreggia il Generale ih ih!  
_**Donato:**_ "Lo vedo Salvatore! … Bene il secondo minuetto è terminato adesso passo alla Volta."  
_**Salvatore:**_ "La Volta! Chi sa che razza di ballo sarà, su metti sta roba e vediamo cosa succede."  
_**Donato:**_ "Vado …"

_**Generale:**_ "Conte di Swimmila, Vi riporto Vostra moglie, e adesso se permettete, vado dalla mia.."  
_**Conte Swimmla:**_ "Prego Generale."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite cara, vorrei concludere le danze con te! …. Donzelle Autrici, spero che con il prossimo ballo abbia termine questa straziante serata!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Generale! Ah ah ah ah … Ma si certo, la festa è ormai giunta alla fine!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, come conclusione dei festeggiamenti, è giusto che concediate l'ultimo ballo a Madame, prego!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madamigella, molto Gentile da parte Vostra! …. Su Marguerite andiamo cara! Non vorrei che le arp .. cioè le donzelle cambiassero idea!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Si, Augustin caro anch'io desidero danzare con te! … Sai, per tutta la sera sei stato circondato da dame, sinceramente, cominciavo ad essere un poco gelosa!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ma come! .. Tu sai che io amo solo te! ….. Ti amo Margherite, ti amo e ti desidero!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin ti prego, non parlarmi così, ci stanno osservando tutti!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Lasciali guardare, tanto tra un po', non potranno che ammirarci!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Non ti capisco Augustin?!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Tra non molto lo capirai! …. Prego maestro, musica!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma caro questa è … è …"  
_**Generale:**_ "La Volta, cara!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma Augustin, qui davanti a tutta questa gente, io .. non … "  
_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, stasera ho capito che questo ballo da noi ritenuto tanto impudico, in realtà in questo tempo, non rappresenta assolutamente nulla! … Vedrai passerà inosservato! …. Su Marguerite, balliamo!"

_**Salvatore:**_ "Ehi però! .. Capito al Matusalemme! .. Faceva tanto il sostenuto, invece! …. Adesso ci penso io!"  
_**Donato:**_ "Salvatore cosa intenti fare?"  
_**Salvatore:**_ "Nulla di che …. Aspetta che alzo il volume al microfono! … E per il Generale ….. IPPI – IPPI ….."  
_**Tutti:**_ "URRA' - URRA' ….. GENERALE, IN BOCCA AL LUPO PER LA VOSTRA AVVENTURA SULLE ALPI!" 

_**Angolo delle autrici:**_

Ci prendiamo questo piccolo spazio per ringraziare tutte le nostre amate lettrici e, siccome è improbabile che si riesca a pubblicare un altro capitolo prima di Natale, cogliamo l'occasione per porgere a tutte i nostri migliori auguri per un sereno Natale!

Per gli auguri di buon anno, c'è ancora tempo….

Terry ed Aizram

P.S. Mie amate lettrici, buon Natale anche dal Vostro Generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes.


	103. Chapter 103

_**Storie di spade, letame e tinozze**_

"Santo cielo Charles, ma si può sapere cosa ti è successo?

"Joséphine, ti prego non infierire … "

Guardo mia moglie arricciare il suo delizioso nasino, lo stropiccia un poco, annusa in giro e…

"Ma … ma .. che odore, si può sapere da dove vieni, sei … sei … ricoperto di sterco da capo a piedi!"

Mia moglie mi guarda male, si sta arrabbiando, come se non fosse già umiliante essere ridotto così!

"Appunto, non serve nemmeno che ti racconti! … E adesso se non ti dispiace, vado alla toilette per un bagno!"

"Charles, Charles aspetta!"

"Joséphine per favore, preferisco rimanere da solo, per me è già abbastanza umiliante che tu mi veda in questa incresciosa situazione. Ti chiedo solo di portarmi dei vestiti puliti, e questi che indosso, trova il modo di buttarli via immediatamente!"

"Charles, dimmi, è stato mio padre a gettarti nello sterco?"

"Joséphine, tuo padre non c'entra nulla, mi stavo allenando con Alain quando sono scivolato su un cumulo di letame, prodotto dai nostri cavalli, e adesso lasciami andare, per favore!"

"Oh povero caro! … Sniff … Sniff .. E povera me! … E adesso come faccio a stare con Charles con tutto questo odore addosso! …. Devo trovare una soluzione, non posso rinunciare a lui solo perché puzza come uno stalliere, o meglio come un cavallo! … Devo cercare le mie essenze e gettarle nella tinozza, vedremo se non riuscirò a profumarlo come una rosa!"

Sorrido divertita alla mia idea, meglio un marito che profumi di essenze femminili che puzzi di sterco di cavallo!

"Andrè, credo che abbiamo acquistato provviste a sufficienza, dopo tutto, saremo in viaggio un solo giorno, poi saremo a Susa."

"Si, hai ragione Oscar, abbiamo preso proprio tutto, possiamo tornare alla taverna, ormai è ora di pranzo!"

"Andrè, credo che saremo solo noi a pranzare, è molto probabile che il povero Charles rimarrà chiuso in camera! … Mi chiedo cosa avrà detto mia sorella quando lo ha visto!"

"Cosa vuoi che abbia detto Oscar?! Vedrai, si occuperà personalmente di togliere l'odore di sterco addosso a Charles ah ahah!"

"Andrè, adesso non ti ci mettere anche tu!"

Guardo Oscar, è un po' scandalizzata dal pensiero che ho sottinteso, mi guarda dritto negli occhi, con uno sguardo di sfida, quella del mio fiero comandante! Ma quanto è bella!

"Ascolta Oscar, tu credi che tua sorella voglia allontanare Charles dal suo letto, solo perché è caduto nel letame? Ti sbagli! Vedrai che troverà il modo di …. Ma no, cosa dico, magari si divertirà un mondo inventandosi qualche situazione particolare ah ah ah!"

"Andrè!"

Oscar mi sta guardando davvero male, se uno sguardo potesse incenerire, io ormai sarei completamente bruciato! È così bella, ed io mi diverto parecchio a metterla così in difficoltà! Forse però è meglio cambiare discorso o potrei passare dei guai seri!

"Su dai torniamo, comincio ad avere fame!"

"Louis, vadonella stanza di Joséphine, tu intanto aspettami di sotto."

"Va bene cara, a dopo!"

Percorro il corridoio, arrivo davanti alla stanza di mio padre, mi appresto a bussare quando la porta si apre e ne esce mio Padre.

"Marianne, sei tu figliola!"

"Padre, Joséphine è in camera?"

"Non l'ho vista per tutto il tempo, ma credo di si, che sia in camera sua."

"Ma come? E' o non è in camera? Voi forse non uscite da lì?"

"Ah già! Tu non lo sai ancora, ma tua sorella ha chiesto ad Oscar di lasciarle la sua camera."

"Volete dire che Oscar e Andrè adesso dividono la Vostra camera?"

"Si, è così!"

"Ma non capisco, perché?"

"Non riesci davvero a immaginarlo Marianne? O forse non conosci abbastanza tua sorella!"

"Ma Padre io ….. vado da lei Padre, a dopo!"

Percorro il corridoio e raggiungo la stanza di mia sorella, busso.

"Joséphine, sei in camera? Posso entrare?"

"Sei tu Marianne, entra pure!"

Entro appena nella camera, quando avverto un odore disgustoso.

"Joséphine, ma cos'è questa puzza?"

"Oh Marianne, si sente ancora? Eppure le finestre sono spalancate, ed ho sparso i profumi ovunque, possibile che si senta ancora?"

"Certo che si sente, ma Joséphine, c'è un odore di … sterco .. stalla. Oppure mi sbaglio?"

"No, non ti sbagli per niente, l'odore è quello del letame, povera me!"

"Ma posso sapere cosa è successo?"

"Ma come non ti ha detto nulla Louis?"

"Dirmi cosa?"

"Quello che è successo nella stalla!"

"No, perché, appena è arrivato, io sono uscita! .. Ma si può sapere cosa è successo? E poi questo odore nauseante!"

Marianne storce il naso, fa per tapparsi le narici con le dita, poi si ferma e mi guarda perplessa!

"E' Charles che puzza in questo modo!"

"Come?"

"Si, hai sentito bene, è lui! … Marianne, lui è caduto su una bella palude di letame, ecco perché questa stanza puzza in questo modo, sembra di essere in una stalla! … Vedi questi abiti?! Sono i suoi, debbo trovare qualcuno per gettarli!"

"Santo cielo che odore Joséphine! .. Ma sono inavvicinabili!"

Marianne si allontana di un passo dal mucchietto di abiti gettati a terra, come se fosse sufficiente per allontanarne anche l'odore. È impossibile!

"Infatti, cerco il garzone della locanda per portarli via! ….. Marianne, non so come farò stanotte, Charles è inavvicinabile, ed io avevo progettato una magnifica notte d'amore! Come farò adesso?"

"Senti io .. ma tu non dividevi la camera nostro padre?"

"Marianne, ti prego, non me lo ricordare! … Sapessi …"

Joséphine gesticola, come a voler scacciare un ricordo orribile.

"Sapere cosa?"

"Vedi, l'altra notte, io e Charles, eravamo sicuri che nostro padre dormisse, e così … si insomma ….. io e mio marito abbiamo …"

Marianne spalanca gli occhi, incredula a quello che ha sentito. Apre la bocca sorpresa, scuote il capo perplessa. Ma davvero pensavano tutti che io rinunciassi così facilmente al mio Charles? Solo perché c'era un intruso in camera? Allora non conoscono ancora Joséphine de Jarjayes! Che poi, durante le precedenti gravidanze, ho fatto di tutto al mio Charles, e l'ho obbligato a soddisfare ogni mio desiderio….di un certo tipo! Ih ih, rido al solo ricordo!

"No senti Joséphine, dimmi che stai scherzando?!Non voglio credere che tu e … davanti a nostro padre?"

"Su su sorellina, non reagire in questo modo! Noi eravamo sicuri che nostro padre dormisse! Come potevamo sapere che invece …."

"Nooo! Tu sei pazza, pazza! Sono sicura che sei stata tu a provocare Charles, non è vero?"

"Senti Marianne, lo sai che io quando sono incinta, non capisco più nulla, desidero solo …."

"Joséphine, allora significa che tu sei continuamente incinta! Visto che non pensi ad altro dal momento che ti svegli la mattina!"

Non ce la faccio a trattenermi, scoppio a ridere! Mia sorella Joséphine è davvero impossibile! Mi chiedo davvero da chi ha preso!

"Marianne adesso credo che tu stia davvero esagerando!"

"Basta! Non voglio più ascoltarti!"

"Senti, anziché sbraitare in questo modo, dimmi almeno perché sei venuta a cercarmi?"

"Io? … Veramente, l'ho dimenticato …"

"Evidentemente non era davvero importante!"

"Joséphine, sei impossibile! ….. Santo cielo … davanti a nostro padre! … Mi meraviglio che non abbia passato da parte a parte Charles!"

"Uhmmm … dici? Ti assicuro che ci è mancato poco!"

Udiamo la voce di Charles: "JOSÉPHINE, HO BISOGNO DI UN CAMBIO D'ACQUA, TI SPREGO SBRIGATI, HO BISOGNO DI TE! NON NE POSSO PIU' DI QUESTO ODORE, E POI L'ACQUA E' TUTTA SCURA!

"ARRIVO CARO! …. Hai sentito Marianne? Debbo soccorrere mio marito!"

"Questa si che è bella! Ih ihih … Joséphine, perché non approfitti di questo momento: Charles è di là, svestito, nella vasca da bagno … devo continuare?"

"Cosa fai, mi prendi in giro adesso?"

"Ma certo che no! Conoscendoti, mi meraviglierei se non approfittassi della situazione! …. Divertiti Joséphine!"

Lancio a mia sorella uno sguardo malizioso, tanto lo so che adesso si inventerà qualcosa per sfruttare la situazione e sfinire il povero Charles!

"Ci puoi giurare Marianne, puzzolente o no, io adesso vado a chiudermi in bagno con lui, e di a tutti che non scendiamo per il pasto!"

"Tranquilla Joséphine!"

"Un momento Marianne, tieni, consegna questa roba al garzone, e dagli una cospicua ricompensa!"

Guardo Joséphine allibita, davvero vuole darmi il sacco puzzolente con i vestiti di Charles? Ah…..e va bene, allungo una mano, apro appena due dita e afferro questo "coso" maleodorante, solo per scappare in fretta!

"Da qua, così tolgo il disturbo!"

"Grazie Marianne!"

"JOSEFINNNE TI PREGO AIUTAMIIII! VIENI QUIIII!"

"ARRIVO CARO, PREPARATIIII!"

Entro nella toilette, Charles esce fuori dalla vasca, lo osservo, è stupendo, bellissimo! Il suo fisico sta diventando scolpito! Almeno questa missione ha un risvolto positivo: tutte queste ore a cavallo, la scherma e tutti gli allenamenti a cui lo sottopone mio padre, stanno facendo un gran bene al mio Charles!… Sorrido …un sorriso malizioso….ho un'idea….eccitante!

"Cosa c'è Joséphine, ti diverto vero? …. Dai Joséphine, aiutami ti prego, voglio dell'acqua pulita …"

"Charles, è inutile che protesti, tanto questo odore, non si toglierà tanto facilmente!"

"Joséphine, ti prego, non infierire!"

"Non infierisco Charles, sono realista! … Porterai questo terribile odore addosso per giorni e tu non potrai farci nulla, rassegnati!"

"Joséphine, sei davvero incoraggiante! Piuttosto, passami l'asciugamano, non lo vedi che sono nudo, e per giunto ancora bagnato?"

"Lo vedo Charles, e sai cosa ti dico? Puzzolente o no, io ti voglio adesso e subito!"

"JOSÉPHINE!"

"Non urlare Charles, non è il caso! .. Ormai ci troviamo in questa situazione e dobbiamo arrangiarci!"

"Vuoi dire che tu saresti capace di … avermi con questo odore addosso?"

"Certo! … Non ci ho provato forse con mio padre nella stessa stanza?"

"Joséphine, sono consapevole che quando sei incinta diventi più … lussuriosa del solito, ma questa volta sei davvero insuperabile!"

"E allora Charles! … Ti decidi o no?!"

"Certo che si Joséphine! … Vieni qui dal tuo stalliere!"

"Oh Charles! Per fortuna che almeno in questo abbiamo un punto in comune! … Uhmm…. Su dai, abbiamo tanto da fare!"

Percorriamo il corridoio, Andrè è carico di viveri, non mi ha lasciato portare nulla, teme che possa sentirmi male, è davvero testardo!Io non sono malata, e non sono neppure una piccola cosa fragile da proteggere!

"Andrè, non capisco perché non hai voluto che ti aiutassi! "

"Oscar, siamo arrivati, apri la porta!"

"E va bene, tanto con te è inutile discutere!"

Spalanco la porta, vedo mio padre pronto a lasciare la stanza, non appena vede Andrè carico di borse, si precipita ad aiutarlo.

"Aspetta Andrè, ti aiuto!"

"Ecco fatto Signore, credo che ci sia tutto!"

"Benedetto ragazzo, ma non potevi portare su le borse un poco per volta?"

"Ormai è fatta Generale! …. Puff … che fatica!"

"Così impari André! …. Padre, mi ha addirittura impedito di aiutarlo, è assurdo!"

"E invece figliola ha fatto benissimo! … Nelle tue condizioni devi riguardarti! A proposito, noto con piacere che stai perdendo la tua silouette!"

"Ma … padre! Co .. cosa dite?"

"Dico ciò che è evidente Oscar!Finalmente il gilet inizia a starti stretto, come sono felice! Tra poco si inizierà a vedere il mio piccolo François! Sai, non vedo l'ora di poterlo tenere in braccio!"

"Ma …"

Vedo mia moglie arrossire, le parole di suo padre l'hanno messa in imbarazzo.Povero amore mio! Ancora non riesce ad abituarsi all'idea della gravidanza, e l'entusiasmo esagerato del Generale non l'aiuta di certo a prendere coscienza di quello che sta accadendo. Comunque, meglio un futuro nonno entusiasta piuttosto che scocciato! Certo, se dovesse essere una femmina…..non so cosa potrebbe farmi il mio caro suocero!

"Andrè, Oscar,hanno servito il pranzo, dobbiamo andare a tavola.Oscar devi mangiare di più: ormai siete in due! Ah ahahah"

"Si, Padre … andiamo!"

Cosa ci trovi mio padre di così tanto divertente poi io proprio non lo capisco! Se toccasse a lui ingrassare a dismisura, non riderebbe così!

Percorriamo il corridoio e dico: "Padre sono tutti di sotto?"

"Credo di si, ma dubito che Charles si unirà a noi, sarà alle prese con la tinozza, sai è finito nel letame! Stavolta io non c'entro. Ci è finito dentro mentre si allenava con Sassoin! … Vuoi due non mi sembrate sorpresi, lo sapevate già?!"

"Veramente, lo abbiamo visto mentre si allenava. Certo che adesso per giorni sarà inavvicinabile. Povero Charles!"

Mia figlia dice che Charles sarà inavvicinabile per giorni. Credo che Joséphine non sarà dello stesso parere.Sorrido al pensiero di Joséphine che annusa Charles…..ih ih

Percorriamo il corridoio, e ci avviciniamo alla porta di Joséphine, sentiamo dei rumori, istintivamente rallentiamo il passo e ci soffermiamo ad ascoltare. Immediatamente ci rendiamo conto di ciò che sta succedendo, sono rumori molesti! Ci guardiamo con indifferenza, fingiamo di non capire e proseguiamo.

Oscar e Andrè sono dietro di me, percorriamo la scalinata che ci separa dalla sala da pranzo, penso: "Non avevo dubbi! … Joséphine, è tremenda, non si ferma davanti a nulla, nemmeno davanti all'odore disgustoso che emanerà Charles! … Non mi stancherò di ripeterlo: è tale è quale a zio Claud, per fortuna che l'ho fatta maritare!E che Charles è felice di avere una moglie così…così…..sfacciata….."

"Maggiore, come va il vostro braccio?"

"Madame Marianne, vorrei dire meglio ma …"

"Cosa c'è Maggiore Girodelle?"

"Ecco Contessa, domani sarò costretto a viaggiare in carrozza, e non mi fa certo piacere!"

"Maggiore, se è necessario, non potete evitarlo! … Viaggerete con me e le mie sorelle, vedrete, non Vi annoierete!"

Mio padre, ribatte: "Marianne, viaggerete in carrozza per un breve tratto di strada, poi dovrete farlo a rotazione, naturalmente Victor non dovrà alternarsi, rimarrà sulla vettura per tutto il tempo!"

"Non capisco Padre, perché dovremo alternarci?"

"Perché a pochi chilometri da qui, la strada sarà tutta in salita, e i cavalli non possono farcela! Andrete sui muli, solo una di voi rimarrà sulla vettura con il Maggiore!"

Il Maggiore sussurra: "Mi dispiace, non volevo creare alcun disagio."

Oscar è accanto a me, guarda Girodelle e ribatte: "Maggiore, non capisco di cosa Vi scusiate, non è colpa di nessuno quanto accaduto, e tanto meno Vostra! Al solo pensiero che poteva andare peggio, mi sarei sentita colpevole!"

"No, no Comandante! … Voi non …. Non è .. cioè …"

Vedo il Maggiore in difficoltà, intervengo, per stemperare la situazione.

"Maggiore, domani mattina, partiremo molto presto, ma non prima che Vi avrà medicato il dottore!"

"Si Generale, mi aspetta alle sei nel suo studio per la medicazione."

Andrè è accanto a me, mi guarda appena, le nostre mani si sfiorano e si stringono sotto il tavolo, non si separano finché non ci servono la seconda pietanza. Andrè è il mio punto di equilibrio in questo momento così complicato. Non mi piace essere di peso, non poter essere autonoma ed indipendente. Voglio andare a cavallo, tirare di scherma, e arrampicarmi se necessario. E invece eccomi qua, con i bottoni del gilet che tirano, i pantaloni allacciati lenti, a non poter fare nulla se non mangiare….mangiare….ma io non voglio che sia così!

Sassoinè di fronte a me, mi guarda e dice: "Generale, mi dispiace per quanto accaduto nelle scuderie, come era prevedibile, il Marchese non si è unito a noi!"

La Salle interviene: "Come avrebbe potuto Alain?! … Si è praticamente immerso nello sterco, ma dico, qui gli stallieri non puliscono mai? .. Alla fine ne ha fatto le spese il povero Marchese!"

"La Salle, ne so qualcosa, al solo pensiero che ho spalato … oh scusate, mi rendo conto che siamo alla presenza di due dame e per di più siamo a tavola!

"Generale, però dobbiamo riconoscere che sia il Conte che il Marchese sono migliorati moltissimo!"

Le parole del soldato mi rincuorano, ribatto: "Voi dite Soldato La Salle?"

"Si, certo Conte, ho notato che avete fatto progressi!"

"Gerard, anche il mio allievo se l'è cavata bene … caduta a parte!"

Scoppiamo tutti a ridere all'immagine del povero Charles immerso nello sterco….poverino! Ma sono sicura che Joséphine avrà trovato un modo per portare la situazione a suo favore….

Vedo arrivare il garzone con le pietanze, e dice: "Ecco Signori, buon proseguimento!"

Dopo aver pranzato, mio padre mi dice: "Oscar, Marianne, domani ci attende un lungo e faticoso viaggio! Figliole credo che sia il caso che andiate a riposare! … Marianne, noto che sei molto pallida, non stai bene?"

"Padre, io veramente, ho qualche disturbo, come avete detto poco fa, andrò a riposare, ne ho bisogno! ….. Louis, io torno in camera!"

"Vengo con te cara!"

Guardo Oscar e dico: "E tu figliola, come ti senti?"

"Io sto bene Padre, i fastidi che ho avvertito i primi tempi, non ci sono più! State tranquillo, posso ancora badare a me stessa!"

"Almeno con te non ci saranno problemi! .. Spero che tua sorella si rimetta in sesto prima di domani, altrimenti avremo un mucchio di problemi durante il viaggio. Invece con Joséphine, credo che non ci saranno problemi. Lei è quella che sta meglio di chiunque altro!"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo smarriti, il discorso di mio padre è irritante,rimaniamo in silenzio,un poco indecisi, poi dico: "Andrè, vado anch'io a riposare, è meglio che approfitti per dormire un po'!"

"Vengo con te Oscar!"

"E voi Padre, non Vi riposate un po'?"

"Si certo Oscar, è bene che ne approfitti anch'io, ma prima voglio saldare il conto all'oste!"

"Bene Padre, noi andiamo!"

Vedo mia figlia e Andrè allontanarsi, con loro sono sicuro che non avrò problemi a dividere la camera, so per certo che riuscirò a dormire profondamente, altro che quella squinternata di Joséphine!Eppure ero sicuro che avrebbe lasciato in pace il marito, ho deciso apposta di dormire con loro! Certo che ho una figlia davvero impossibile…una…..sono tutte e sei impossibili, ognuna a modo suo! Beh, no però Oscar…lei è quasi perfetta, avesse un carattere un poco più docile, o meglio, fosse rimasta ubbidiente come lo era da ragazzina!

Andrè ed io passiamo nuovamente davanti alla porta di Joséphine, si ode il loro vociferare, Andrè mi guarda, sorride e mi dice: "Visto Oscar, che avevo ragione? Tua sorella ha risolto comunque tutti i problemi di Charles!"

"Più che risolverli, io direi che è passata di sopra al suo odore ah ahah!"

"Oscar, però, non ti facevo tanto ironica!"

Guardo Andrè, sorrido e non ribatto. Entriamo in camera, Andrè è dietro di me, all'improvviso mi sento cingere i fianchi, mi fa girare nel suo abbraccio, con dolcezzasi stringe a me, mi guarda con tenerezza, mi posa una carezza sul viso, il suo sguardo si illumina, mi sento le guance calde, sarò arrossita, e poi mi bacia …sento le sue labbra sulle mie, morbide, delicate. Le sue mani mi accarezzano, una tra i capelli, l'altra sulla schiena, mi mordicchia un labbro, ci gioca, poi piano schiudo le mie labbra, sento Andrè insinuare la sua lingua ed iniziamo un piccolo duello…..mi perdo stretta al mio Andrè.

Ho appena saldato il conto al ristoratore. Decido di andare in camera. Dopouna notte quasi insonne, una mattinata trascorsa sotto la pioggia e gli allenamenti di Charles e Louis, comincio a sentirmi stanco! … E poi ho bisogno di un bel bagno e di indossare degli abiti puliti! … Dopo aver trascorso qualche ora nelle stalle, sento ancora addosso l'odore di sterco. Riconosco che quel luogo è una vera latrina, la puliziaqui lascia molto a desiderare. Se il mio personale o i miei soldati tenessero così le stalle….poveri loro!

Tra un po' sarò costretto a passare nuovamente davanti alla camera di Joséphine, che strazio! … Certo che per un padre, essere consapevole di avere una figlia tanto …. Vivace … è davvero imbarazzante!Per fortuna che è una moglie fedele, stanca solo il marito!

Ecco, manca poco … sono davanti alla porta di Joséphine.

"Charles, che meraviglia! ….. Che emozione …. Mio stalliere!"

"Joséphine cara sei magnifica!"

Ho ascoltato: santo cielo questi due sono davvero impossibili! Se qualche ospite della casa passasse di qui, chissà cosa penserebbe! … Meglio che mi allontani, non voglio che nessuno pensi che sia uno spione! ….. Joséphine, non avrei mai pensato che tu fossi tanto ….. No! … Mi rifiuto anche solo di pensare!

Sono appoggiata appena al tavolo, abbracciata ad Andrè, stretti in un bacio lungo e appassionato …

Sono fuori di me, per aver ascoltato Joséphine l'assatanata. … Entro senza riguardo nella mia stanza, dimenticando che avrei trovato Oscar e Andrè. Stizzito e borbottando spalanco la porta, alzo il capo e vedo Oscar e Andrè avvinghiati …. Sono stretti in un bacio che di casto non ha assolutamente nulla. Non è possibile! Anche loro sono senza riguardo! Certo nulla di paragonabile a quei due scellerati ma … queste figlie mi stanno facendo impazzire! E poi Oscar ha bisogno di riposo! Eppure ero stato chiaro con Andrè!

Sento spalancare la porta con irruenza, mi sciolgo dalle braccia di mia moglie, vedo il Generale accigliato, il suo viso è inespressivo. Conosco quello sguardo, se potesse, mi sfiderebbe a duello … adesso … immediatamente. Povero me, questa non ci voleva!

Sono imbarazzata, vorrei scomparire, farmi vedere da mio padre così….mi sento avvampare, ho caldo…..Oscar forza, sei un soldato, non una donnicciola svenevole! E poi, non stavo facendo nulla di male, Andrè è mio marito….e non eravamo certo in pubblico! Certo, il nostro bacio era molto….ecco…piacevole…. Si…però adesso io….

"Scusate se disturbo! Ma questa, mio malgrado, è anche la mia stanza!"

"Ge Gene Generale io …"

"Ti prego Andrè, non balbettare anche tu, sai, l'unica cosa che mal sopporto è proprio sentire balbettare! …. Forse avrei dovuto bussare, ma non ci ho pensato! …. E adesso scusatemi!... Ma ho bisogno di un bagno e di riposarmi, con permesso!"

"Padre …."

Guardo mia figlia, è visibilmente imbarazzata, ha le guance rosse, è accaldata, per un attimo abbassa gli occhi, poi fa un respiro e si riprende, torna ad essere il colonnello jarjayes. Stringe una mano ad Andrè, questi due sono davvero inseparabili. Certe volte sembra che traggano forza l'uno dall'altro.

Per fortuna però che sono entrato, avevo detto ad Andrè che deve lasciare stare mia figlia! Oscar deve riposare! Niente attività che la possano stancare! Ah…..questi giovani!

"Tranquilla Oscar, sono solamente un tantino nervoso, nulla di più!"

Non ribatto, è evidente, mio padre è agitato. Credo che sia passato davanti alla porta di mia sorella, e poi ha visto me e Andrè così ….. Mio padre credo che si senta a disagio con noi.Mai però quanto mi sento a disagio io…

Rovisto nervosamente nella mia borsa, prendo i miei indumenti, entro nella toilette, mi preparo il bagno.

Sono immerso nella vasca,l'acqua profuma di muschio, anche io amo mettere delle essenze nell'acqua del bagno, è un piccolo vizio che mi ha dato Nanny e di cui non riesco a fare a meno. Finalmente mi rilasso,mi verso dell'acqua sui capelli per sciacquarli e mi appoggio con la schiena alla tinozza, chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio cullare dal tepore dell'acqua,piano piano sento i muscoli rilassarsi, ritrovo un poco di quiete, mi abbandono e la mente vaga. Penso a tutto quello che sta accadendo, a questa incredibile missione con la famiglia al seguito, torneremo con tre pance ben visibili … figlie incinte, generi … bah! .. Almeno adesso sanno come difendersi! …. E poi ….. gioventù tanto assatanata …. Sono tutti così ….. Ah! … Ricordo i tempi di quando avevo la loro età! … Tanto tempo lontano dalla mia Marguerite! …. Ah Marguerite quanto mi manchi ….. quanto soffro per la tua assenza!Se solo tu fossi qui con me, sapresti darmi un buon consiglio! Con Joséphine davvero non so più come comportarmi, io mi preoccupo per suo marito, deve riposarsi per poter viaggiare a cavallo un'intera giornata, ma sembra che mia figlia non riesca a capire. Marianne, la secondogenita, sembrava tanto assennata, e invece anche lei si è lasciata trascinare da quel luogo di perdizione, e adesso aspetta un altro figlio! E poi la mia piccola Oscar, Ah Marguerite, se tu fossi con me! Non da retta a nessuno, solo Andrè riesce, talvolta, a farla ragionare! Io vorrei solo che si prendesse cura di se stessa, vorrei che capisse che deve pensare anche al bene della creatura che porta in grembo! Lei invece non cede, non arretra. Ne ho fatto un ottimo soldato, sono fiero di lei! Però adesso deve adeguarsi, e invece…..e poi vedere lei Andrè così…avvinghiati…..ah…..non so davvero più come fare!

"Andrè, che imbarazzo! Mio padre è .. è .. entrato e ci ha visti!"

Andrè mi avvolge tra le sue calde braccia, mi sorride, appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla, e nervosamente mi dice: "Beh .. si .. però… nulla da paragonare a Jo."

"Jo?"

"Tua sorella Oscar! Di sicuro era in quelle condizioni perché è passato davanti alla porta di Jo!"

"Oh Andrè ti prego, lui ci ha visti .. così … così …."

"Così come?"

"Certo Andrè che il nostro non era un bacio casto!"

"E allora? Sei o no mia moglie?"

"Si … però .. davanti a lui! .. E poi Andrè, è inutile che tu finga con me, anche tu, ti sei sentito a disagio, hai addirittura balbettato!"

Non lo nego, mi sento tremendamente a disagio, lo guardo, lui mi sorride malizioso, non resisto scoppio in una fragorosa risata. Andrè mi stringe ancora a lui, ride, mi bacia ancora …

Il resto della giornata passa in tranquillità, ci riposiamo nella nostra stanza, mio padre non ci lascia soli, forse vuole assicurarsi che io mi riposi….pazienza! Mi siedo sul divanetto, accanto ad Andrè, e leggo il libro che mi ha lasciato il dottor Lassonne. Ho davvero bisogno di capire come comportarmi, non intendo credere a quello che dice mio padre, e neppure alle mie sorelle. Io sono diversa, sono allenata, ho un fisico muscoloso e scolpito. In effetti, credo che le mie sorelle, seppure siano all'inizio della gravidanza, siano più rotonde di me…..e poi io mi sento bene! Guardo Andrè, mi sorride, anche lui sta leggendo un libro.

Mio padre è seduto su una poltroncina, con la pipa spenta in mano, ci guarda, sembra pensieroso.

Manca poco all'alba, è arrivato il giorno della partenza.

MI sveglio, sento i capelli appiccicati, la camicia umida. Anche questa notte ho sognata la mia Marguerite, ormai mi accade sovente. Nelle precedenti missioni riuscivo a resistere senza problemi, sarà a causa dell'età, o piuttosto della vicinanza di tante coppiette di innamorati….senza contare Joséphine…. Però questa notte ho dormito tranquillamente, a parte questo sogno così reale…..Sposto il lenzuolo, mi alzo lentamente dal mio letto, per non fare rumore, non voglio di certo svegliare la mia piccola figliola! Guardo verso il letto matrimoniale, i due sposini sono stretti, abbracciati. Tutte le notti che abbiamo dormito assieme, ed è capitato qualche volta in questo viaggio, li ho sempre visti vicini, abbracciati. Andrè stringe a se Oscar, come a volerla proteggere, o vegliare sul suo sonno. Oscar è rannicchiata, racchiusa in quel caldo abbraccio. In questo mi ricorda molto sua madre, anche lei ama dormire tra le mie braccia. Mi fanno una tenerezza, i miei ragazzi! Andrè poi, è così tanto innamorato di Oscar, credo davvero che non sia mai stato più felice di ora, ed io non posso che rallegrarmi del loro amore! Raccolgo i miei indumenti dalla poltroncina e, a passo felino, entro nella toilette. Chiudo la porta, per non disturbare il sonno dei miei compagni di stanza. Mi passo l'acqua sul viso, mi lavo, mi rivesto in fretta e lascio silenziosamente la stanza.

Percorro il corridoio, passo davanti la porta di Marianne, è tutto tranquillo, nessun rumore … dormiranno ancora. Passo inevitabilmente davanti alla porta della stanza di Joséphine, qui mi aspetto di udire dei rumori! … Mi stupisco, non sento nemmeno un rumore … nulla! Silenzio assoluto! Che strano! No, non devo meravigliarmi affatto. Sono sicuro che quei due sciagurati si saranno appena addormentati, peggio per loro, visto che erano consapevoli, che oggi avremmo affrontato un viaggio estenuante!

Sono dietro la porta di Girodelle e degli altri, busso.

"Avanti!"

"Buongiorno Signori!"

"Buongiorno a Voi Signor Generale!"

Sassoin dice: "Generale, siete già pronto per la partenza, ma è ancora presto!"

"Lo so Sassoin, manca ancora un'ora, però …. A proposito dov'è il Maggiore?"

"E' nella toilette, si sta preparando per andare dal dottore!"

"Sassoin, La Salle, Voi cominciate a caricare il bagaglio e preparare la carrozza, i viveri ve li ho già fatti trovare in camera vostra!"

"Sissignore!"

"Esco dal bagno, vedo il Generale in camera, gli dico: "Generale, perché siete qui di buon ora? E' successo forse qualcosa?"

"A quanto vedo sei già pronto per andare dal medico."

"Sissignore."

"Ti accompagno, vengo con te!"

"Ma Generale, non è necessario che mi accompagnate …"

"Invece si Victor, non dobbiamo dimenticate che siamo soldati in missione. A ciascuno di noi può accadere di tutto, e tu, con quel braccio, non potresti difenderti in alcun modo!"

"Se lo volete, accompagnatemi pure, ma credo che non sia necessario!"

"Certo che è necessario, ti aspetto per andare!"

"Sono pronto Signore, possiamo andare!"

"Alain, però! Il Generale è davvero un brav'uomo, si preoccupa di tutti!"

"Già, debbo riconoscere che il vecchio pazzo, è di buon cuore …."

"Alain, ma perché continui a chiamarlo così, dopo tutto si è dato una bella calmata con Andrè e con tutti quanti gli altri, soprattutto da quando spera che il Comandante gli dia il tanto sospirato erede."

"Uhmm… Gerard, diciamo pure che si è dato una bella calmata, ma io non voglio nemmeno immaginare se il nostro diavolo biondo dovesse mettere al modo una bellissima bambina, magari identica al Capitano Grandier. Penso che tutti noi dovremmo scappare e sparire dalla sua vista, tutti tranne Andrè ovviamente, almeno fino alla prossima gravidanza del Comandante ah ahah!"

"Che esagerato che sei Alain! … Dai prepariamoci, che ci serve un po' di tempo!"

Mi sveglio tra le braccia di Andrè, sono tutta indolenzita, credo di avere dormito così per tutta la notte.

Mi sciolgo dalle sue braccia, si sveglia, mi sussurra: "Buongiorno Oscar, dormito bene?"

"Beh .. si .. insomma, un poco indolenzita, ma tutto sommato ho dormito bene!"

"Credo che sia colpa mia, mi dispiace! … E' che … ormai nemmeno mi accorgo più di …. abbracciarti nel sonno!"

"Sccc Andrè, abbassa la voce, dimentichi che dividiamo la camera con mio padre!"

"Gulp … Vero Oscar, l'avevo dimenticato!"

Vedo Andrè cercare con lo sguardo, mi dice: "Oscar, tuo padre non è qui, è già uscito. Di sicuro sarà con Alain e gli altri a preparare la partenza!"

"Dobbiamo alzarci Andrè, ci attende una giornata di viaggio, e come se non bastasse, il percosso non sarà per nulla facile: la strada sarà in salita, avremo non poche difficoltà, speriamo almeno nel buon tempo! … Su dai, prepariamoci!"

"Madame Grandièr, abbiamo ancora qualche minuto prima di andare, dimentichi che Girodelle alle sei deve recarsi dal dottore, e manca un po' prima di quell'ora!"

"Andrè, non scherzare, comunque da quella porta potrebbe entrare mio padre, e non vorrei che ci trovasse come ieri! Anzi, questa volta sarebbe peggio, visto che siamo a letto."

"Credo che questa volta busserebbe prima di entrare, quindi … un bacio me lo potresti anche dare!"

Lo sguardo di mio marito è sempre così dolce che non resisto, lo bacio, mi perdo in lui ….

"Allora dottore come sta andando la ferita di mio nipote?"

"La ferita risponde bene alle medicazioni, anche se siamo solamente alla terza applicazione. Conte, come Vi ho già anticipato, Vostro nipote ha bisogno di riguardo, le mie raccomandazioni sono le stesse: riposo assoluto, e nessun genere di trauma. La ferita non si è rimarginata ancora del tutto e, data la profondità, potrebbe sanguinare."

"Avrò cura di mio nipote dottore, mi assicurerò che non faccia nulla! ….. Grazie dottore! ….. Victor possiamo andare!"

Percorriamo la strada che ci porterà alla locanda,il Generale mi guarda severamente e mi die: "Victor, come hai sentito, niente sforzi, voglio che tu non faccia assolutamente nulla …."

"Generale …"

"No, un momento, lasciami finire prima! .. Come stabilito, viaggerai in carrozza, cerca di rilassarti figliolo, non voglio che ti succeda nulla, e se malauguratamente dovesse sorgere un qualsiasi problema, tu dovrai rimanere impassibile!"

"Volete dire che se venissimo attaccati io … io …"

"Tu niente Victor, non dovrai fare nulla, Sassoin, veglierà su di te."

"Ma Signore io …"

"E' inutile che protesti, ho deciso così e così sarà! … Non dimenticare che di fronte a te c'è un tuo superiore e tu devi obbedire, chiaro?"

"…"

"Maggiore de Girodelle, mi sono spiegato?"

"Si … Signore!"

"Bene ragazzo e adesso andiamo!"

Joséphine ed io siamo ancora a letto, stretti l'uno all'altro, mia moglie mi sorride soddisfatta, mi dice: "Oh Charles, che notte, che notte! … Sei stato meraviglioso, come sempre amore mio!"

"Joséphine, io non so come tu non sia disgustata da questo … profumo di stalla …"

"Charles, è vero, inizialmente mi sono disgustata non poco, ma poi … ho messo in atto la mia fantasia e ho trasformato il tuo odore disgustoso in una sorte di afrodisiaco! … Sai, ho immaginato di stare con uno stalliere, bello, sensuale e affascinante ah ahahah!"

"Joséphine, tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare! … Ma a dire il vero, mi meraviglio come non ti sia venuto il mal di stomaco e come tu non abbia rigurgitato."

"Vedi Charles, dopo quella volta, non mi è più successo di dare di stomaco, evidentemente, a differenza delle altre, questa gravidanza non mi causa alcun problema …."

Mia moglie si stringe ancora di più a me, mi passa il dito sulle labbra e continua: "Veramente, un problemino me lo sta creando …"

"Sentiamo, quale?!"

"Non lo hai ancora capito? … Mi accendi la passione …. Ti voglio Charles … ti voglio sempre …"

Joséphine si stringe a me mi bacia con passione …sento la sua pelle calda contro la mia, il suo petto generoso, le sue gambe intrecciarsi alle mie…..santo cielo…se continua così non resisterò!

"Joséphine, cosa mai posso fare con te?"

"Farmi felice Charles, ogni qualvolta che lo desidero!"

"Sei instancabile! … Da quando ci siamo sposati tu … tu … ma poi, quando sei incinta diventi ancora più irrequieta ….. mi fai impazzire!"

"Charles, se non fosse che è ora di prepararsi, ti salterei nuovamente addosso! … Ma è meglio sorvolare sull'argomento altrimenti ….. BRRR … che brivido!"

"Come sei bella Joséphine …."

"Ora basta con tutti questi complimenti. Purtroppo dobbiamo prepararci prima che arrivi il nostro adorabile Generale!"

Passo in rassegna le stanze di tutti, voglio accertarmi che siamo tutti pronti per la partenza, la prima porta a cui busso è quella di Joséphine.

"EHI VOI DUE, SIETE PRONTI? DOBBIAMO ANDARE!"

"Ecco Charles, lo hai sentito? Il Generale dell'esercito francese, sta radunando i suoi soldati! …. SI PADRE, ADESSO ARRIVIAMO!"

"VI ASPETTO DI SOTTO!"

"VA BENE!"

"Su dai Charles, facciamo presto, passami i vestiti!"

"Dove sono? Lì sulla sedia!"

"Ah si, eccoli qua tieni!"

"Grazie caro!"

Incredibile quei due non hanno avuto nemmeno la decenza di aprirmi la porta! Chissà, magari non erano nemmeno vestiti!"

Busso alla porta di Marianne, Louis mi apre e dice: "Siamo pronti Signore, Marianne ed io adesso scendiamo!"

"Bene figliolo, vi aspetto di sotto! … Marianne come ti senti?"

"Molto meglio Padre,i malesseri che accusavo, non li avverto più."

"Mi fa piacere figliola, vi aspetto si sotto!"

"Si, Padre faccio in un momento!"

Sono fuori della mia stanza, stavolta mi annuncio, prima di entrare busso.

"Si, avanti!"

"Oscar, Andrè, siete pronti per partire?"

"Si Padre, siamo pronti, possiamo andare!"

Guardo mia figlia e mio genero, sono pronti, vestiti di tutto punto, Andrè sta già prendendo i loro bagagli. Sono incredibili, riescono ad essere così teneri e così precisi, sono davvero fiero di loro!

Siamo tutti davanti alla carrozza, dispongo come sistemarci.

"Joséphine, Marianne, come già vi ho anticipato, farete alcuni chilometri in carrozza, dopo di che, vi alternerete: una di voi viaggerà sulla vettura con il conte Girodelle, l'altra sul mulo e Oscar andrà a cavallo!"

"No, un momento Padre, io non ho alcuna intenzione di viaggiare in carrozza, preferisco andare in sella sul mio César!"

"Oscar, ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Dobbiamo viaggiare l'intero giorno, e tu certo nelle condizioni in cui ti ritrovi …."

"Ora basta Padre! Ho detto che il viaggio in carrozza non lo faccio, a meno che non ne senta la necessità!"

"Oscar, ragiona….."

"Padre, sto benissimo, e non ho voglia di discutere con voi!... Andrè, hai sellato il mio cavallo?"

"Si certo Oscar …"

Il Generale accigliato, mi riprende: "Andrè anche tu? Possibile che tu debba assecondarla, senza mai battere ciglio? Lei deve prendersi cura del mio nipotino, deve riguardarsi, riposare! Tu non puoi assecondare i suoi….i suoi….le sue follie!"

"Signore, è inutile che insistiate! Se Oscar ha deciso di non proseguire, almeno per il momento, il viaggio in carrozza, nessuno la convincerà del contrario!E poi è riposata, sta bene….non credo che possano esserci problemi."

"Andrè! Santo cielo, non mi sei d'aiuto per niente!"

Sussurro al mio amico Gerard: "Amico mio, ci troviamo nel bel bezzo di una discussione familiare!"

"Alain, ma anche il Generale, dico, non lo sa che discutere con il Comandante non serve a nulla, forse non conosce abbastanza sua figlia?"

"Già Gerard, non ho ancora capito chi è il più testardo tra tutti e due: se il Vecchio Pazzo o il Diavolo Biondo!"

"Padre, se mia sorella vuole andare a cavallo, è inutile che insistiate! Vedrete che quando sarà stanca, sarà lei stessa a dirlo e le cederemo il posto in carrozza, vero Oscar?"

"Si, certo Marianne! Ma adesso non ne sento il bisogno, quindi alternatevi voicon il Maggiore Girodelle!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Benissimo! E' inutile perdere tempo, su saliamo in carrozza! ….. Maggiore Girodelle, sarà un vero piacere viaggiare con Voi, vedrete che ci divertiremo un mondo!"

Guardo Madame Joséphine e penso: "Che Dio me la mandi buona! … Conosco Madame, spero solo che non mi tormenti con i suoi discorsi!

"Victor, figliolo, cos'è quella faccia? Forse non ti fa piacere intraprendere il viaggio con le mie figliole? Lo so che dovrai sopportarle per tutto il giorno, ma vedrai, passerà in fretta ah ahahah!"

"Ma Padre cosa dite? Forse io e Marianne non siamo di compagnia?"

"Certo Joséphine, so che con Voi due, Victor non si annoierà!"

"Padre!"

"Sassoin, tu, ti metterai a cassetta!"

"Sissignore!"

"Su forza, dobbiamo metterci in marcia! Avanti ai cavalli!"

Il soldato La Salle ci sistema il predellino e dice: "Prego, potete salire!"

"Grazie La Salle!"

Ci mettiamo in marcia, prossima destinazione: Susa!

_**Il Generale a Roma**_

_**Le Autrici: Aizram e Terry**_

_**Ospite nel siparietto "Madamigella Perla"**_

_**A tutti auguriamo buon divertimento!**_

_**Generale**_ : "Finalmente, Marguerite, quest'incubo è terminato!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Parli della festa Augustin?"

_**Generale**_ : "Di cosa se no?! Hai visto cosa mi hanno combinato? Per poco non ci rimanevo stecchito!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Oh … Augustin!"

_**Generale**_ : "Cosa ti succede cara, perché quell'espressione?!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Il tuo linguaggio …"

_**Generale**_ : "Cos'ha che non va il mio linguaggio cara?!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Sta mutando! .. Da quando ti hanno catapultato in questo secolo, parli in modo strano!"

_**Generale**_ : "Strano? Cosa ho detto tanto di strano?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Hai detto … stecchito!"

_**Generale**_ :"Ha già, vero! .. Stecchito, significa morto!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Si, certo so cosa significa, però è così strano sentirti esprimere in questo modo! … Caro, spero solo che al tuo ritorno, io ritrovi il marito di sempre!"

_**Generale**_ : "Vedrai cara, sarà così, stanne certa! … E poi credo che adesso che si è conclusa questa diabolica festa, le Arpie mi riporteranno indietro nel tempo! … Vero donzelle?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Assolutamente no, Generale! Voi sarete ancora nostro ospite!"

_**Generale**_ : "COSA?! .. NEMMENO PER SOGNO, IO …"

_**Aizram:**_"Scusatemi Generale, devo raggiungere Terry per gli ultimi dettagli, torno dopo!

_**Generale**_ : "Hai sentito, hai sentito Marguerite, il mio viaggio nel tempo non è ancora finito."

_**Marguerite:**_"Calmati Augustin, non fare così! Lo sai che non otterrai nulla strepitando in questo modo!"

_**Generale**_ : "Marguerite, in qualsiasi modo in cui strepiti o mi esprimi, queste due assatanate non mi lasceranno mai in pace, nemmeno tra cento capitoli, capito Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma no caro, non credo che questa missione sulle Alpi dovrà durerà così a lungo!"

_**Generale**_ : "E invece ti sbagli! La sera sento confabulare quelle due Arpie, e non fanno che ripetere che siamo solo a metà percorso di questa infernale missione, per non parlare dei problemi che ci attendono nella nostra Contea italiana. Spero soloche riesca ad affrontarli!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Su caro, vedrai che ce la farai …"

_**Generale**_ : "No, Marguerite! .. Non soltanto quelle due Arpie tireranno la missione per le lunghe, ma sappi che metteranno a nudo la nostra intimità!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire?"

_**Generale**_ : "Voglio dire che dopo che tutto sarà finito, quelle due pazzoidi, faranno un salto temporale di oltre quarant'anni per narrare le mie vicende giovanili!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa dici Augustin?"

_**Generale**_ : "Dico che nella loro follia machiavellica, racconteranno a tutte le nostre lettrici del nostro incontro, e temo anche che scriverannodella nostra intimità! … Ora capisci, la loro follia dove ci condurrà? Dimmi, perché proprio io dovevo incappare in queste due squinternate, che tra l'altro vivono ai due estremi d'Italia! …. COME DIAVOLO AVRANNO FATTO, MALEDIZIONE!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Calmati caro, non agitarti in questo modo, non vorrei che ti sentissi male!"

_**Generale**_ : "Tranquilla Marguerite, tanto quelle due pazzoidi, chiamerebbero immediatamente il centodiciotto, pur di farmi sopravvivere alle loro malefatte."

_**Marguerite:**_"Pazzoidi? Centodiciotto? Ma cosa dici caro, io non ti comprendo più!"

_**Generale**_ : "Mi comprendo io Marguerite!"

_**Terry:**_"Date ascolto a Vostra moglie Generale, calmateVi che il centodiciotto, non può certo fare miracoli!"

_**Generale**_"Ah! Siete tornata Madame, dov'è la Vostra complice?"

_**Terry:**_"Sta salutando le ultime lettrici che stanno andando via! …. Comunque a quanto ho capito, parlavate di noi Generale?"

_**Generale**_ :"Si certo, di voi Madame Terry, di Voi e di Madamigella! Voi due sapete come la penso, quindi lasciatemi andare!"

_**Terry:**_"Un momento Generale, Voi lo volete o no il Vostro Francesco?"

_**Generale**_ : "Volete ricattarmi?"

_**Terry:**_"Ma no! Cosa dite, nessun ricatto da parte nostra!"

_**Generale**_ : "E allora cosa volete ancora da me?"

_**Terry:**_"Nulla! Dovete accompagnarci a Roma."

_**Generale**_ : "A Roma? Si può sapere, come vi salta in mente di portarmi a Roma?"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, ci siete mai stato a Roma?"

_**Generale**_ : "Mai! E non è mia intenzione andarci! Voglio tornare nel mio secolo, capito?"

_**Terry:**_"Si, certo, tranquillo Vi condurremo nel Vostro tempo, ma prima andremo a Roma!"

_**Generale**_ : "Ma si può sapere cosa ci andiamo a fare?!"

_**Terry:**_"Una vacanza romana ah ahahah …."

_**Generale**_ : "Madame avete voglia di scherzare o cosa?"

_**Terry:**_"Voi ci conoscete Generale, per caso abbiamo l'aria di chi ha voglia di scherzare?"

_**Generale**_ :"Su questo argomento, meglio sorvolare, perché in quanto a scherzi, voi due siete dei proiettili vaganti!"

_**Terry:**_" Ah ahahahah …..Su forza Generale, dobbiamo partire immediatamente per l'aeroporto di Bari. Mio marito ci sta aspettando per accompagnarci."

_**Generale**_ : "Cosa? Avete detto aeroporto? Volete dire che dobbiamo viaggiare nuovamente sull'aereo?"

_**Terry:**_"Certo Generale, così arriveremo in pochissimo tempo, e avremo tutto il tempo per riposarci!"

_**Generale**_ : "No, no e no! Io non metterò mai più piede su un volatile! E poi Voi due, se non ricordo male, tremate ancora più di me sul volatile!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, è stato così la prima volta, ma adesso credo che abbiamo capito, che non ci accadrà nulla di terribile, quindi … si parte per Roma!"

_**Generale**_ : "Marguerite, moglie mia …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, non possiamo opporci al loro volere, sono più forti di tutti noi! … Caro, fa ciò che ti ordinano, se vuoi che ti lascino in pace prima o poi! …. Arrivederci caro, fa buon viaggio!"

_**Generale**_ : "Oh Marguerite, ti prego, non lasciarmi!"

_**Terry:**_"Ah sei qui Aizram! Hai salutato le nostre amiche?"

_**Aizram:**_"Si, sono appena andate via! … Ma che succede, perché il Generale è tanto agitato?"

_**Generale: **_"Ha appena saputo che partiremo per una bella vacanza romana."

_**Terry:**_"E allora? Dov'è il problema"

_**Generale**_ : "Ve lo dico io cosa mi succede, visto che avete deciso di non lasciarmi tornare nel mio tempo, almeno voglio, mie carissime Arpie, che lasciate venire con noi mia moglie!"

_**Terry:**_"Niente affatto Generale! Abbiamo solo tre biglietti per l'aereo. E poi, se Madame dovesse unirsi a noi, rischierebbe che il nostro non sarebbe più un viaggio nel tempo, ma una seconda "Avventura sulle Alpi!"

_**Generale**_ : "Madame, non capisco il vostro ragionamento, prego, spiegatevi!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, vuoi farlo tu?"

_**Aizram:**_"Vedete Generale, abbiamo visto tutti cosa succede a portarsi dietro le coppiette?!"

_**Generale**_ : "COME PREGO? MA COME OSATE?! IO … IO …"

_**Terry:**_"Niente io e niente ma, si parte. Su andiamo il taxista ci aspetta!

_**Marguerite:**_"A presto caro!"

_**Generale**_ : "Lo spero Marghuerite …. Lo spero …."

_**In macchina con il marito di Terry**_

_**Generale**_ : "Monsieur, perché non Vi unite a noi in questo rocambolesco viaggio?"

_**Marito:**_"Non posso Generale, domani devo lavorare, non posso assentarmi."

_**Generale**_ : "Monsieur, perché non portate con Voi Madame, sapete, almeno si toglie dalla testa questa follia!"

_**Marito:**_"Ah ah ah … Generale, allora Voi non la conoscete! … E' testarda come un mulo, quando si mette in testa qualcosa, nessuno riesce a farle cambiare idea!"

_**Terry: **_"Sentito Generale?! è inutile che Voi ci proviate, tanto non otterrete nulla!"

_**Marito:**_"Generale, a quanto ne so, Voi siete circondato da donne cocciute, quindi potete comprendermi."

_**Generale**_ : "Monsieur, capisco che anche Voi non siete che un'altra povera vittima, come i miei sprovveduti generi, però diamine, fateVi rispettare almeno un po'!"

_**Marito:**_"Ah Generale ! … L'amour … L'amour … che grande brutta cosa ah ahahah!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi comprendo Monsieur, altro che se Vi comprendo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ascolta Terry, ma fin dove ci accompagnerà tuo marito?"

_**Terry: **_"Fino all'aeroporto di Bari."

_**Aizram:**_ "Come aeroporto? … Ma … ma … scusa Terry ma tu non … ascolta, io ero convinta che noi andassimo a Roma in pulman o in treno!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no Aizram! … Ci vorrebbero troppe ore, invece con l'aereo si arriva in pochissimo tempo!"

_**Aizram:**_"E no … Io non ci sto! Non prendo l'aereo, non voglio!"

_**Generale**_ : "Ma come Madamigella, Voi non ne eravate informata?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo che no Generale, io … io …. Generale adesso Vi comprendo, anch'io sono una povera vittima nelle mani di Terry! Non voglio volare, non sono un pennuto, non volo! Capito Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Quante storie! Adesso ti ci metti anche tu?"

_**Aizram:**_"Se non sbaglio anche tu manchi di coraggio, visto che come noi sei stata rinchiusa!"

_**Terry: **_"Ascolta Aizram, abbiamo fatto la nostra prima esperienza, abbiamo visto che volare non è nulla di così spaventoso, nemmeno te ne accorgi quando sei in volo."

_**Aizram:**_"Certo, basta non guardare dal finestrino per rendersi conto che si è sospeso nell'aria!"

_**Generale**_ : "Madamigella, come è possibile che Voi non ne sappiate nulla?"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, giuro che non lo sapevo, altrimenti mi sarei ribellata."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ahahah … Quante storie questi due ah ahah!"

_**Generale**_ : "Monsieur, Voi non dite nulla?"

_**Marito:**_"Cosa dovrei dirVi, Generale!Sapete quanto me, che noi uomini siamo esseri riscattabilissimi, non è vero?"

_**Generale**_ : "Vero Monsieur, come darVi torto?! … Io ne so qualcosa!"

_**Marito:**_"Dunque è inutile che io esprima la mia opinione, non servirebbe a nulla! Che mia moglie faccia quello che desidera. Tanto so che è in buone mani con Voi!"

_**Generale**_ : "In un altro contesto, mi sarei sentito lusingato per la fiducia che Voi mi accordate, ma …. In questo caso, ne vorrei fare a meno volentieri, credetemi!"

_**Marito:**_"Immagino Generale, su coraggio!"

_**Marito:**_"Eccoci arrivati, fate buon viaggio!"

_**Terry:**_"Grazie, marito mio, saremo presto di ritorno!"

_**Generale**_ : "Monsieur, Vi ringrazio per la Vostra ospitalità, spero che le parole della Vostra vivace moglie siano profetiche."

_**Terry: **_"Profetiche? A cosa Vi riferite?"

_**Generale**_ : "Al fatto che torniate quanto prima a casa vostra Madame, spero che sia davvero molto, ma molto presto! …. Madamigella Aizram, siete preoccupata, o sbaglio?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ovvio che lo sono, stiamo per prendere l'aereo! …..Terry, ma siamo a Foggia, non a Bari! … E siamo in stazione!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, siamo arrivati."

_**Aizram:**_"Ma come? … Non capisco, non eravamo diretti all'aeroporto di Bari?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma dai Aizram! .. Davvero pensavi che io con la paura che mi ritrovo per volare, avrei preso l'aereo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Beh … ecco … in tutta sincerità, da te mi aspetto di tutto …"

_**Generale**_ : "Ben detto Madamigella! Allora concordate con me? … Comunque, sia ringraziato il cielo, niente volatile!"

_**E' in partenza il diretto: Foggia – Roma. I signori viaggiatori, sono pregati di accomodarsi al binario tre.**_

_**Terry: **_"E' il nostro treno, su andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, perché ai voluto farci questo scherzo di cattivo gusto?!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non era mia intenzione prendere in giro nessuno. La verità è che io davvero volevo partire in aereo per arrivare prima, solo che ho troppa paura di volare, e non mi andava che facessimo l'ennesima figuraccia con l'equipaggio di bordo …."

_**Aizram:**_"Meno male Terry, che ci hai ripensato, comunque sappi che io non sarei venuta con te, avrei preso un taxi."

_**Generale**_ : "Statene certa, che Vi avrei seguita Madamigella!"

_**Aizram:**_"Vi capisco Generale, solo l'idea di salire nuovamente su ….. Non voglio nemmeno pensarci!"

_**Generale**_ :"Per una volta tanto concordo con Voi Madamigella!"

_**Sul freccia Argento**_

_**Terry: **_"Questo è il nostro scompartimento …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, sistemiamo qui i nostri bagagli ….. ecco fatto! … Adesso possiamo prendere posto."

_**Generale**_ : "Madame tra quanto tempo arriveremo a Roma?"

_**Terry:**_"Dunque … sono le cinque del mattino, arriveremo alle sette e quarantacinque minuti circa."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, per quanto riguarda l'alloggio?"

_**Terry: **_"Ho prenotato una pensione nella periferia, potremo riposare per qualche ora, prima di aggirarci per la capitale."

_**Aizram:**_"Benissimo! … Terry, hai portato con te le lettere del Generale?"

_**Terry:**_"Si, certo, sono in borsa, aspetta che le prendo, almeno il Generale, nel frattempo, potrà rispondere alle nostre lettrici."

_**Generale**_ :"Con molto piacere Madame, almeno mi distraggo un po'!"

_**Terry:**_"Ecco qua Generale, sono Vostre."

_**Generale**_ : "Vediamo chi mi scrive ….. Madame Tetide … Madame Fatacristallina … La Contessa Swimmila … Madame Lupen3 . Umm … che strano, manca la missiva della gattaccia rinsecchita ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Volete dire,Australia7 Generale!""

_**Generale**_ : "Tanto l'avevate capito ugualmente! … Chissà cosa le sarà successo?! Di solito è sempre così puntuale."

_**Aizram:**_"Vi manca, vero?"

_**Generale**_ : "Mancarmi? Bah … forse finalmente mi avrà ascoltato, e avrà scritto Sassoin, anziché a me."

_**Aizram:**_"Su, coraggio, confessatelo! Vi manca vero?"

_**Generale**_ : "Madamigella, prego! Dopo tutti scherzi che ho dovuto sopportare, durante i folli festeggiamenti, l'assenza della missiva di madamigella rinsecchita, non può che farmi piacere!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah, se lo dite voi!"

_**Perla:**_"Buona sera, permettete? Il mio posto è prenotato in questo scompartimento."

_**Generale**_ : "Prego Madamigella accomodateVi!"

_**Perla:**_"Grazie, Signore, Voi si che siete un vero Gentil uomo, Vi siete addirittura alzato per farmi accomodare!"

_**Generale**_ : "Mi sembra ovvio Madamigella!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, lo vedi che farfallone il nostro Generale ih ihih!"

_**Terry:**_"Sccc….. potrebbe sentirti, abbassa la voce! .. E poi, lui è sempre così cavalleresco con tutte le donne."

_**Aizram:**_"Peccato però che non lo sia anche con noi!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene, adesso che ci siamo accomodati tutti, e il treno sta per partire, potete aprire le lettere Signore!"

_**Generale**_ : "Si certo, apro la prima missiva. Vediamo … ecco … la prima a cui risponderò, sarà quella di Madame Tetide ….. scrive …. che mia figlia Joséphine è davvero scatenata, e che Charles sarebbe una povera vittima, ovvero sarebbe incastrato tra me e sua moglie! …. Madame, indubbiamente è come Voi dite, però mio genero deve anche farsi valere, non può annullarsi completamente ai colpi di testa di Joséphine! Voi avete appurato cosa mi combinano! … Madame, spero che prendendo la situazione in pugno, riesca a far comprendere a Charles, che deve darsi un minimo di contegno! E poi, mia figlia, non ha di che lamentarsi, avete visto che bel fisico asciutto, che suo marito possiede, da quando lo sto allenando? E' diventato davvero prestante! … Vi saluto Madame, come sempre alla prossima missiva! … Quest'altra invece è di Madame Lucciola69 … Oh, ma no! Voi mi avete scritto solamente per dirmi, che aver ballato con me, si è realizzato il sogno della vostra vita? Ma no, Madame, prego l'onore è stato mio! Per me è stato un vero piacere danzare con una donzella come Voi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Sentilo Terry, che tipo ih ih …!"

_**Terry: **_"Già, davvero incredibile! … Sai, io mi diverto moltissimo, quando il Generale risponde alle lettrici."

_**Generale**_ :"Donzelle, perché bisbigliate, forse ho detto qualcosa che non va?"

_**Aizram:**_"Nulla Signore, va tutto bene!"

_**Generale**_ : "Allora posso proseguire, leggo ….. Madame Lupen … ohhh …"

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa Vi prende Generale, perché siete sbalordito?"

_**Generale**_ : "Ecco .. io … mi sento davvero lusingato!"

_**Aizram:**_"Perché Generale?"

_**Generale**_ : "Anche Madame Lupen dice che …."

_**Aizram:**_"Che?"

_**Generale**_ : "Che concorda con Madame Lucciola, dice che ballare con me è stato un onore! ….. Madame, Voi mi mettete in imbarazzo! Sono io che sono lusingato per tutta la considerazione che avete per me. Debbo ammettere che tutto sommato ho trascorso una piacevole serata con tutte Voi, tuffo in mare e toccatina a parte! … E ma lì, è stata opera esclusiva della donzella squinternata, meglio che non ci pensi, altrimenti comincio ad agitarmi, non è il caso, dato che almeno per oggi non mi è arrivata una delle sue tante missive provocatorie! Meglio proseguire con la lettura … Voi, mi chiedete se non riesco proprio a far ragionare quella spudorata di mia figlia? Immagino che facciate riferimento a ciò che ha combinato quella spudorata di Joséphine, immagino! … Madame, ci sto provando in tutti i modi per farla rinsavire, ma in tutta sincerità, non ci riesco. L'unica cosa che posso fare, è stancare Charles, sperando che non riesca a fare certe cose, nei momenti meno opportuni. Ma non mi illudo, tanto avete appena letto che nonostante che sia caduto nel letame, lui e mia figlia, si sono barricati in camera, come due ergastolani in isolamento! Quei due ninfomani, non sono usciti per tutto il tempo, nemmeno per mangiare! … Come abbiamo visto tutti, mia figlia non si ferma davanti a niente, e a nessuno, basti pensare che ha osato fare certe sconcezze anche in mia presenza! Oh ma quando saremo arrivati a Torino, la manderò drittadritta a confessarsi da mio fratello Armand! … Voglio proprio vedere se almeno lui, non riesca a domarla! … Vi porgo i miei saluti Madame, alla prossima!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, c'è l'ultima missiva, credo che sia della Contessa."

_**Generale**_ : "Si è la sua Madame, apro, vedo cosa mi scrive! …. Ecco …. Immaginavo, che anche la Contessa facesse riferimento a mia figlia Joséphine! .. Addirittura, si riferisce a lei come "Jo" che Dio me ne scansi! …. Per fortuna che sia nata donna, e non uomo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma Generale, Vi sentite bene? Cosa dite? Proprio voi che avete ambito così tanto a un erede, adesso siete felice che la Vostra primogenita sia una lei, e non un lui?!"

_**Generale**_ :"Certo che si, Madamigella! .. Ma Vi immaginate, se fosse nata uomo? Sarebbe stata peggio di mio zio Claud! Per tutti gli Angeli del Paradiso, meglio così, e non altri scandali all'interno della mia famiglia! … Per fortuna che vive in Italia, lontano da tutti!"

_**Terry:**_"Come sarebbe a dire vive in Italia, spiegatecelo."

_**Generale**_ : "Vedete Donzelle Arpie, dovete sapere che i miei nonni, quando hanno generato mio zio, se non ché loro ultimogenito, erano davvero avanti con gli anni, quindi, lo zio Claud si è ritrovato orfano in giovane età, non solo con uno spirito ribelle, ma anche poco incline alla disciplina. Quindi potete immaginare tutto il resto!"

_**Aizram:**_"Capisco Generale, ma Voi avete detto che vive in Italia, ma dove con esattezza?"

_**Generale**_ : "Non lo so, credo nel sud, ma nulla di preciso! … Comunque meglio cambiare discorso che non è certo un piacere per me,parlare di lui! ….Dicevo Contessa: sono felice che Jo … volevo dire Joséphine, sia una donzella, anche se mi fa disperare, mi sta bene così! … Anche Voi dite che Vi fa pena Charles? ….Un momento … ih ihih …. come lo avete additato mio genero? … Inutile? Misero? Inetto? …. Concordo con Voi perfettamente Contessa! Ih ihih … però dobbiamo riconoscere che Charles si sta impegnando per imparare almeno a difendersi ih ihih … I miei saluti Contessa ih ihih …. Ecco fatto, ho finito con le missive!"

_**Terry: **_" Generale, adesso possiamo parlare d'altro …."

_**Generale**_ : "Madame, credo che abbiamo già, importunato abbastanza la nostra ospite di viaggio, con le nostre missive."

_**Perla:**_"Ma no Signore, cosa dite? Anzi, mi sono divertita moltissimo ascoltarVi. Ma ditemi, se non ho capito male Voi siete un Generale!"

_**Generale**_ : "Si Madamigella, sono il Generale Augustin Reynier François Conte de Jarjayes."

_**Perla:**_"Avete detto Generale de Jarjayes?"

_**Generale**_ :"Si Madamigella, per servirvi!"

_**Perla:**_"Ma non è possibile! Voi … Voi …. Siete davvero il famoso Generale Jarjayes di "Avventura sulle Alpi?"

_**Generale**_ : "Sssi … sono io … ma … cosa succede perché quell'espressione?"

_**Perla:**_"E che … io … sono onorata di conoscerVi personalmente! Sapete, sto leggendo tutte le vostre avventure, anche se non Vi ho mai mandato una missiva, sappiate che io Vi seguo puntualmente ad ogni pubblicazione! … Sapevo che eravate in Italia con le Vostre autrici, però …incontrarVi qui, su questo treno … ma è fantastico! … Oh! Ma non mi sono ancora presentata: il mio nome è Perla."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, la donzella, come la chiama il Generale, è talmente felice di averlo conosciuto, che non si è accorta neppure di noi."

_**Aizram:**_"Ma no, Terry, è solo che il Generale è diventato così famoso, che tutti gli altri passano in secondo piano! Ih ihih ..."

_**Generale**_ : "Madamigella Perla, lo vedete? Quelle due Arpie, non fanno altro che confabulare!"

_**Perla:**_"Ma no Generale, io Vi leggo, e so per certo che Vi sono affezionate, adesso se permettete, vorrei scambiare qualche parola con loro."

_**Generale**_ : "Prego Madamigella Perla, fate pure."

_**Perla: **_"Carissime Terry e Aizram, sono davvero felice di avervi conosciute!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Perla, il piacere è nostro, e benvenuta tra noi!"

_**Perla:**_"Grazie a voi ragazze, che mi fate ridere."

_**Generale**_ : "Emm… Scusate Madamigella Perla, immagino che l'oggetto delle Vostre risate, sia io, non è vero?!"

_**Perla:**_"Beh, Generale, la Vostra famiglia metterebbe di buon umore chiunque."

_**Generale**_ : "Certo! Soprattutto, i miei scivoloni, la mia parrucca che si sposta, la figlia riverente che non si esonera di fare certe cose … davanti a me."

_**Perla:**_"Su Generale, non prendetela in questo modo! … Sappiate che in tutte le famiglie ci sono un mucchio di problemi, e Voi che ne avete una tanto numerosa, dovreste saperlo!"

_**Generale**_ : "Si certo, però … Madamigella, Voi avete detto che ci seguite da sempre …"

_**Perla:**_"Certo Generale, dal primo capitolo. Siete uno spasso, e poi la bravura delle Autrici …Terry Aizram, Vi faccio i miei complimenti, bravissime!"

_**Aizram:**_"Grazie a te Perla, sei davvero gentile!"

_**Generale**_ : "Madamigella, la prossima volta che aprirò le missive, spero di trovare anche le Vostre."

_**Perla:**_"Contateci Generale, d'ora in poi troverete anche le mie!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, Il Freccia Argento, si è fermato, siamo arrivati a Roma."

_**Perla:**_"Bene, anch'io sono arrivata, Vi saluto! … Aizram, Terry, Generale a presto!"

_**Aizram:**_"A presto Perla."

_**Terry:**_"Ciao Perla."

_**Generale**_ : "A risentirci Madamigella! …..Però, che Donzella incantevole!"


	104. Chapter 104

_**Discussioni in carrozza**_

Siamo in viaggio per Susa, sono a cassetta con Andrè,mi sono rifiutata di intraprendere il viaggio con le mie sorelle, piuttosto che stare con loro, preferisco stringermi nella mantella abbracciata ad Andrè. Che poi non fa neppure così freddo ….. siamo ad agosto e stiamo scendendo verso valle. Mia sorella Joséphine è troppo petulante. E poi, il mio Andrè, è così dolce, premuroso….mi piace stargli accanto a chiacchierare un poco durante il viaggio.

"Oscar, temo che tu possa affaticarti troppo stando qui a cassetta."

"Andrè, ti assicuro che sto benissimo!"

"Oscar tra non molto dovrai scendere e andare a cavallo, lo sai che la strada sarà in salita!"

"Certo che lo so, andrò su César, per me non sarà un problema."

"Oscar, non puoi viaggiare tutto il giorno a cassetta e cavalcando e ….."

"Andrè, è inutile che tu insista! Io con Joséphine non viaggio! E se mai non dovessi riuscire a proseguire stando in sella, ti prometto che andrò in carrozza."

"Me lo prometti Oscar?"

Guardo la mia dolcissima mogliettina negli occhi, in cui potrei perdermi, le sorrido e spero davvero che abbia un poco di riguardo per sè stessa! In certi momenti penso che non si renda affatto conto che ha bisogno di riposo!

Oscar ci pensa un attimo, mi sorride, ed alla fine decide di rispondere alla mia domanda! Per un attimo ho temuto che non volesse neppure rispondermi!

"Promesso Andrè!"

Come si fa a non promettere qualcosa al mio Andrè, quando mi guarda con quegli occhi verdi come un bosco, profondi, con quel sorriso sbarazzino e malizioso sul viso. Certe volte mi chiedo come ho fatto a non capire prima che uomo eccezionale sia, il mio Andrè!

"Maggiore, perché quella faccia? Dopo tutto siete solo ferito!"

Victor è imbarazzato, sembra che sia a disagio! Eppure è solo in carrozza con noi due, che siamo due dame per bene, tranquille, a modo…. Ma….vallo a capire! Questi soldati sono tutti strani!

"Ehm …. si certo Madame, ma l'idea di essere un peso non mi aggrada."

Ha un'aria mesta, sconsolata, scuote il capo, sbuffa. Povero Maggiore!

"Ma no, Maggiore, Voi non siete un peso, anzi, per me e mia sorella, siete una distrazione! Vero Marianne?"

"Si, certo Joséphine, sono felice di fare due chiacchiere con il Maggiore Girodelle."

"Sentito? Quindi è assodato, Voi non siete affatto un peso, ma una distrazione! … Dovete sapere che, durante il viaggio, io e Joséphine non facciamo altro che parlare sempre degli stessi argomenti, figli, marito, casa e …."

"Ehmm … Marianne, non vorrai scendere nei particolari con il Maggiore, spero!"

"Ma cosa dici Joséphine, non è certo mia intenzione di …. Scusatemi!"

Madame Marianne è scandalizzata, certo lei è piuttosto morigerata, anche se molto più aperta di Madamigella Oscar.

"Si, si abbiamo capito tutti Marianne, è inutile che ti spieghi! … Dunque Maggiore, almeno Voi potreste raccontarci qualcosa di divertente."

Guardo Madame Joséphine, ha un'aria allegra, un sorrisetto che non preannuncia nulla di buono! Cosa potrei mai raccontare? Qualcosa che possa essere divertente per due dame del loro rango, poi. E che non irriti il Generale, loro padre!

"Divertente? Non credo che abbia qualcosa di divertente da raccontare, Madame Joséphine."

"Suvvia Maggiore, non è possibile, dopo tutto vivete praticamente a Corte, quindi di cose ne sentite e soprattutto ne vedete!"

La Marchesa continua a sorridere maliziosa, temo che voglia avere dei dettagli scomodi, cose che io non intendo raccontare!

"Non capisco a cosa alludiate Madame."

"Non so, qualche episodio buffo che avete vissuto a Versailles, ecco... per esempio, il Conte di Fersen"

"Il Conte di Fersen?"

Oddio, inizio a preoccuparmi, ma che brutta piega sta prendendo questo viaggio!

"Si, proprio lui Maggiore! Si dice che faccia strage di cuori a Versailles, è vero?I maligni addirittura dicono che siano tutte donne avvenenti,e rigorosamente sposate. Cosa c'è di vero?"

"Beh … io … veramente …"

"Voi che genere di donna preferite: le nubili o le sposate?"

Ma che domande fa, la marchesa? Non riuscirò a resistere a lungo!

"Ehm….ecco, Madame. C'è stato un tempo in cui, in effetti, ho esercitato l'arte della seduzione. Non lo nego, ma non ne vado fiero."

"Come, come? Su avanti Maggiore siamo curiose di sapere …"

"Certe frequentazioni, scusatemi il termine, non mi appartengono più."

"Ah si, davvero? E con chi Vi sareste "intrattenuto?"

"Ma Madame, non pretenderete che Vi faccia i nomi delle signore con cui ho…...intrattenuto rapporti molto amichevoli! … Ormai sono avvenimenti che appartengono al passato, certe cose oramai non mi interessano più."

"Uhmm. Che strano! Eppure siete un uomo giovane, possibile che Voi adesso ... Ma certo che no Maggiore, però dico ... Voi ne avete avute tante?"

"Giovane, Madame? Ho l'età di Vostra sorella Oscar, alla mia età, secondo mio padre, dovrei essere già sposato ed avere provveduto alla discendenza. Mio Padre non è molto diverso dal Vostro, credetemi."

"Infatti Maggiore, Vostro padre ha perfettamente ragione, quindi cosa state aspettando?! Siete un uomo, a maggior ragione dovreste darVi da fare! …. Maggiore, mi permettete di fare una domanda un po' indiscreta? Sapete vorrei conoscere il punto di vista di un gentil'uomo"

"Ditemi Madame."

Inizio davvero a preoccuparmi, chissà cosa vorrà sapere Madame Joséphine!

"Avete appena asserito che avete avuto molte donne già convolate a nozze, vero?

"Ehm….Madame...vi prego, non ne vado fiero."

"Forse ho capito perché non Vi decidete ancora: temete di essere ricambiato con la stessa moneta! ... OPS …. Forse non dovevo, scusatemi!"

"Ma no, Madame!"

"Su Maggiore, un motivo ci sarà, forse ... è ... per mia sorella?"

La marchesa pronuncia l'ultima frase un poco titubante, tanto sa benissimo che chiesi la mano di madamigella….ma allora perché deve farmi tutte queste domande?

"Madame, per cortesia…..Vostra…. cosa! No ma.….come vi vengono certe idee….Io..."

"Su Maggiore, a chi la volete dare a bere? Siamo adulti, certe cose si comprendono anche solo con lo sguardo. E Voi la guardate mia sorella, eccome se la guardate!"

"MADAME! io...ecco...vedete, sapete…..c'è stato un tempo in cui…..ehm...ho veramente sperato…..creduto, immaginato….."

"Si, si, Ma Voi continuate a immaginare Maggiore, velo si legge in faccia! …. Ascoltate Maggiore, ho deciso che vi aiuterò."

O Signore no, vi scongiuro, non bastava il Generale, adesso anche madame vuole aiutarmi? Ma in questa famiglia non sanno come ingannare il tempo? Che si dedichino alla lettura, alle armi o a qualsiasi altra cosa, ma che mi lascino in pace, solo con il mio dolore!

"Aiutarmi? Ma cosa dite? Madame, Voi credete che sia facile, dimenticare…...andare oltre….quando...quando...insomma…. Aiutare me?"

"Si certo, aiutarVi."

La Marchesa è sempre più convinta, decisa. È tale quale a suo padre!

"No no no, vi ringrazio Madame, ma non è necessario che vi disturbiate."

Marianne ribatte: "Ma Joséphine, per favore non è il caso di mettere in imbarazzo il Maggiore!"

"Suvvia Marianne, io non voglio mettere in imbarazzo nessuno. Voglio solo aiutare il Maggiore a dimenticare nostra sorella Oscar."

"Ho solo bisogno di riposarmi un poco, sapete, il braccio….."

Ecco, dopo il padre, ci mancava anche questa! Ma che famiglia!

"Ascoltate Maggiore, non appena arriveremo nella nostra Contea, farò in modo di cercavi una moglie."

"Cosa?!"

Adesso sono davvero scandalizzato. Ma perché qui tutti vogliono immischiarsi nella mia vita privata?

"No, grazie davvero, non voglio una moglie, almeno per il momento."

"Certo che Vi serve una moglie! Ecco … magari una ragazza seria senza grilli per la testa, e che scaldi il Vostro letto …"

"MADAME …. vi prego! Il mio letto va benissimo così…..freddo e piccolo."

"Su Maggiore! Non avete appena detto che Voi avete…..si insomma! Quindi devo cercarvi una donna che abbia occhi solo per Voi, e nessun altro!"

"Madame, non vorrei sembrarvi scortese, ma credo di essere grande abbastanza da poter fare da solo. E credetemi, se ho certe necessità, so dove trovare ristoro."

"Maggiore, sono una donna adulta, e vi assicuro che non potete continuare a passare l'intera esistenza a sospirare dietroa mia sorella. Dovete trovarvi una donna che Vi riscaldi il cuore, e non solo!"

Santo cielo, ma questa è peggio del Generale! Ma come fa il marito?! E' insopportabile! Sembra che pensi sempre e sola ad un'unica cosa…..beh, madame non pensa solo, di questo ormai siamo tutti sicuri, con i rumori molesti che producono i Marchesi!

"Marchesa, vi scongiuro, se avete a cuore la mia salute, non immischiatevi."

"Maggiore, cosa pensate di fare della Vostra vita? Mia sorella è felicemente sposata, anzi, a dirla tutta sposatissima, con il suo Andrè, quindi non avete alcuna speranza."

"Lo so Madame, state tranquilla. Non intendo interferire nella vita matrimoniale di madamiggella ….Ehm...di Vostra sorella."

"Lo vedete? Lo vedete? Infondo Voi nutrite ancora delle speranze, ma Oscar non è certo una delle tante donne di Versailles!"

"Madame, io non nutro nessuna speranza! Conosco troppo bene madamig … Madame Oscar, lei è una donna integerrima, leale, intransigente, fedele, onesta, oltre che bellissima,dolce,soave…..ehm...perdonatemi, Madame, ho parlato troppo."

"AH LO VEDETE? Voi nutrite eccome delle speranze!"

"No Madame, no. Credetemi."

"So io cosa Vi ci vuole: una donna d'amare tutte le notti, così non penserete più a mia sorella! Vi assicuro Victor, permettetemi di chiamarVi così, data la confidenza che si è venuta a creare! … Una volta che avrete stretto tra le braccia una focosa e innamorata donzella, non la lascerete più! Io mi incaricherò personalmente di trovarvela vivace, così non Vi annoierete."

Vivace, pure vivace adesso! Magari simile a lei…..ma come fa il marito?! E come fa il Generale ad avere generato una figlia così?!

"Madame, vi scongiuro. Non pensate a me...occupatevi di vostro marito, sapete il Generale lo stanca molto, ha bisogno di molte cure, da parte vostra…...è molto meglio se vi prodigate in tal senso."

"Victor, è inutile che Vi opponiate, ho deciso che Vi aiuterò e lo farò, che vi piaccia oppure no! E adesso se lo volete, cambiate pure argomento!"

"Grazie Madame, grazie mille!"

"Vedrete, mi ringrazierete!"

"Vi ringrazio già, troppo gentile ad occuparvi così calorosamente del mio benessere."

"Ma Vi pare!"

E che il Cielo mi aiuti. Alla peggio sarò obbligato a passare qualche serata tra le braccia di una donna, spero solo che non finisca come in quel postribolo, in cui proprio non sono riuscito a combinare nulla, nessuno stimolo….. solo un unico sogno nella mente: lei … il mio biondo Comandante!

"Joséphine, adesso basta, non tormentare più il Maggiore, lascialo tranquillo!"

"Ma si certo Marianne, tanto l'argomento è stato risolto."

Almeno tra le due, ce n'è una un poco più assennata!

"Victor, tornando a Fersen, ditemi, ma lui .. si insomma dicono che anche con la Regina … avete capito, ma sarà vero?"

"Madame, Voi mi chiedete cose che, se anche sapessi, dato il ruolo che ricopro non potrei mai confermare.

Però posso assicurarvi che il Conte di Fersen salta allegramente da un letto all'altro, senza farsi troppi problemi. Oh, sempre con donne sposate, ovviamente!"

"Ih ih! Ovviamente! … Tanto ormai lo sanno tutti Victor, anzi Vi dirò di più: mi è finito tra le mani un disegno un poco ... irriverente della Regina e del Conte svedese. Voi forse non l'avete visto?"

"Io ho avuto ordine di sequestrare tutti quei disegni così irriverenti ed oltraggiosi nei confronti della nostra amata sovrana …"

"Appunto ... cosa ne pensate, e poi erano tutti così scabrosi?"

"Madame, sono rappresentazioni distorte della realtà. La nostra amata sovrana è una donna accorta."

"Ah! Vi siete tradito! Avete detto accorta!"

"Certo Madame. La nostra Regina è una donna accorta, consapevole del suo ruolo, e dell'importanza che ella ha per la Francia."

Ma questa non la smette più? Ma cosa vuole ancora? Io voglio essere lasciato in pace, voglio riposare! E poi mi chiede cose che non posso raccontare.

"Victor, basta nascondere la verità, piuttosto ditemi, li avete mai sorpresi in qualche luogo? Magari, nei boschi o neigiardini d'inverno! .. Con i turni guardia, credo che li abbiate anche sorvegliati, non è vero?"

"Madame, sono un uomo d'onore, e come vi dicevo, se anche sapessi, non potrei mai dirvi nulla."

"Ma Victor, Vi prego, non potete tenervelo tutto per Voi, su coraggio parlate, raccontateci qualcosa!"

"Madame, Vi assicuro che comincio a perdere la pazienza, adesso basta!"

"Oh! Victor!"

Non ne posso più, mi affaccio dal finestrino e ordino: "CAPITANO GRANDIER!"

"Maggiore, cosa succede?"

"Per favore, arrestate immediatamente la vettura, devo scendere!"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo negli occhi, ci sorridiamo, in effetti questa situazione diventa comica …. il povero Maggiore non ce la farà più! Certo che Joséphine è davvero impossibile!

"Andrè, visto? Cosa ti dicevo, Joséphine è davvero insopportabile!"

"Oscar, credo che tu abbia davvero ragione."

Arresto la carrozza, vedo il Maggiore saltare dalla vettura, a passo spedito raggiunge il Generale, senza accorgersi che Joséphine è dietro di lui.

Sono affiancato da Sassoin, sono preoccupato per Oscar, non è voluta salire in carrozza, pur di non viaggiare con sua sorella. Debbo riconoscere che in fondo ha ragione, Joséphine, a volte, sa essere davvero irritante! … Comunque, per fortuna che Andrè ha convinto mia figlia a stare a cassetta! Almeno uno che riesce a farla ragionare! Se non altro le ho scelto davvero un bel marito, sono una bella coppia! E solo Andrè riesce a farla ragionare … I miei pensieri sono distolti quando sento dei passi insoliti dietro di me. Sassoin ed io ci voltiamo e vediamo arrivare a passo marziale Girodelle seguito da mia figlia.

Chissà cosa sarà successo al cappellone! È proprio il caso di dire: ha un diavolo per capello! … Sicuramente c'entra la Marchesa, ne sono sicuro!

"Generaleee! Voglio andare a cavallo!"

Guardo Victor, ha un'aria sconvolta, è stanco, scocciato, stravolto. Temo che mia figlia abbia colpito ancora, possibile che Joséphine non capisca che i suoi discorsi sono pesanti? Riesce a mettere a disagio chiunque!

"Victor! Non fate i capricci! Il medico vi ha detto di viaggiare in carrozza, e così sarà! E' un ordine!"

"Generale, tra quanto tempo arriveremo ai piedi del pendio?"

"Victor, credo che manchi poco ormai, questione di dieci minuti al massimo. Perché, Victor, c'è forse qualcosa che vi preoccupa?"

"Sappiate che io non ne posso più!"

"Di cosa, Victor?"

"Vostra figlia è…è …. Irriverente!"

"Chi? Marianne?"

"No! Mi riferisco alla Marchesa! Generale, piuttosto che proseguire il viaggio in carrozza, preferisco andare a cavallo!"

"Maggiore! Sono un Vostro superiore e Voi mi dovete obbedienza!"

"Generale, non ne posso più! Voglio proseguire il viaggio a cavallo!"

"Viaggerete in carrozza, così ha prescritto il dottore e così sarà! CHIARO?! MAGGIORE, IL MIO E' UN ORDINE! O volete forse macchiarvi di insubordinazione?"

"Generale, Voi forse Vi rifiutate di comprendermi, ma io ... Vostra figlia..."

"E lasciate stare mia figlia Joséphine, libero di essere sgarbato, lo so che è una donna irriverente. Ma Voi siete un gentiluomo e adesso resterete in carrozza, vero Maggiore?"

"No, Signore, non voglio, mi rifiuto!"

"MAGGIORE!Voi siete un ottimo soldato, e quindi farete come vi è stato ordinato,sono stato chiaro?"

"Agli ordini Generale, ma Voi fate in modo che arriviamo il prima possibile sui pendii!"

Mi metto sull'attenti, sbatto i tacchi degli stivali ed obbedisco, solo perché questo è un ordine militare, ed io sono un buon soldato ed obbedirò, con fatica, ma obbedirò!

"Certo Maggiore, certo …. state tranquillo. Metterò mia figlia sul mulo il più in fretta possibile."

"Grazie Generale! Ve ne sarò riconoscente per tutta la vita!"

"Adesso mi pare che stiate esagerando, su….forza maggiore."

"Assolutamente Generale! Dovreste fare il viaggio con lei per poter comprendere la mia situazione!"

Ih ih … Caspita! Il cappellone, è proprio fuori di sé! Non si è nemmeno accorto che la Marchesa è alle sue spalle e sta ridendo, però che situazione assurda!

"Ih ih ih Victor, su quante storie! Vi siete adirato solamente perché mi preoccupo per Voi? Non credete di essere assurdo?"

"Madame Joséphine … Voi … Voi … siete impossibile!"

"Andrè, ma cosa sta succedendo? Perché discutono?"

"Oscar, tuo padre è strano, guardalo!"

"È vero Andrè, vado a vedere!"

"Aspetta Oscar, vengo con te!"

"Etcium …. Maggiore Vi prego … cofff …."

"Generale, cosa Vi succede?State male?"

"No, no … etcium …. non è nulla, Victor, coff … coff …"

"Generale, ma…."

"Niente ma …coff….va tutto bene…."

"Generale, credo che sia il caso che proseguiate il viaggio in carrozza!"

"Preferisco rimanere in sella … etciuu …"

Il Generale inizia a sudare…..delle goccioline di sudore cadono sul suo viso, ha gli occhi lucidi, le guance rosse,sta proprio male.

"Generale, Voi vi preoccupate sempre di tutti, adesso sono io a dirvi di lasciare il Vostro cavallo e di proseguire il viaggio in carrozza con noi!"

"Ma no Victor …. No…."

"Certo che si invece, Voi avete la febbre, non potete rimanere in sella, lo sapete quanto me che prima di sera non saremo a Susa, quindi, venite con noi!"

"Ma no Victor, coff…. Davvero….sto benissimo."

"Padre Victor ha ragione, dovete salire sulla vettura."

"Su entrate Padre, salite, vedrete con noi Vi sentirete a Vostro agio."

"Joséphine, preferisco andare a cavallo che rimanere con …. E poi non è necessario etcium … coff!"

"Padre, pensate che non l'abbia capito che Voi non volete unirVi a noi perchè mi temete?!"

"COME? IO TEMERE TE?!"

"Se non è così, dimostratelo: salite in carrozza! … Andiamo, non fate storie! Manca ancora molto per arrivare a Susa, non vorrete rischiare di peggiorare?"

Oscar ed io assistiamo alla discussione, mia moglie interviene: "Padre, Joséphine ha ragione, se dovreste peggiorare, come potremmo soccorrervi tra le montagne! Ed in tutta onestà, non avete un bell'aspetto! Secondo me avete la febbre!"

"Joséphine, ti prego, la carrozza è troppo carica, rimarrà solo Victor a bordo...etcium….io posso benissimo ...coff...viaggiare a cavallo ….coff ... e poi tra un po' saremo in salita, dovrete scendere tutte voi!"

"Padre, manca un po' prima di arrivare sul pendio, quindi potete salire con loro!"

"Oscar, non ti ci mettere anche tu."

"Padre, sarete in compagnia di Joséphinee Marianne, e poi c'è il Maggiore! Su avanti!"

"Ho detto no! E' inutile che insistiate! Su forza salite tutti in carrozza che si parte! …Oscar …."

"SI, Padre …"

"Dovresti andare anche tu con loro, anche se mancano poche miglia per la montagna!"

"Niente affatto, io torno a cassetta con Andrè, ed ora basta, ripartiamo!"

Come posso dar torto a mia figlia Oscar, nessuno vuole viaggiare con Joséphine, nemmeno io!... Povero Girodelle! Davvero non lo invidio! Però devo ammettere che non mi sento affatto bene, temo davvero di avere la febbre.

Dopo la breve sosta forzata, siamo nuovamente in marcia.

Mio malgrado, sono nuovamente sulla vettura, di fronte a me ci sono le sorelle Jarjayes, spero che la maggiore non dica più nulla, ormai manca poco affinchè rimanga da solo.

"Oscar, siamo arrivati, siamo ai piedi della montagna."

"Già! … A questo punto siamo alla salita di Exilles, Andrè, devo scendere!"

"Aspetta che ti aiuto, ti sello Cesar."

"Va bene Andrè, su dai sbrighiamoci!"

"Louis, dobbiamo provvedere alle nostre mogli!"

"Arrivo Charles!"

Charles ed io selliamo i muli, intanto, Andrè e Oscar sono scesi da cassetta. Il soldato Sassoin si precipita alla vettura per aiutare a scendere mia moglie e mia cognata.

"Victor, almeno per il momento dobbiamo separarci, sono sicura che Vi annoierete senza la nostra compagnia! Ma vedrete, non ci metteremo tanto, pochi chilometri e continueremo con la nostra conversazione."

"Si, certo Madame Joséphine, a dopo!"

"A dopo Victor, e approfittate di questo momento di solitudine per rilassarVi, potrete stenderVi un poco!"

"Grazie Madame, lo farò!"

Lo sportello della carrozza è spalancato, vedo Alain sorriderci e dice: "Prego Mesdames, i muli sono a Vostra disposizione!"

"Grazie Alain!"

"Joséphine, però senti che aria fresca?!"

"Si, è vero Marianne, fa un poco freddo! Meglio prendere le cappe!"

"Si, hai ragione Marianne, ora le prendo! …. Eccole qua! Tieni!"

"Marianne, sarebbe il caso che tu prendessi anche quella di nostro Padre, hai visto in che condizioni si ritrova?"

"Si, certo, prendo anche la sua!"

Vedo mia sorella avvicinarsi a nostro Padre e dire:

"Padre, questa è la vostra, indossatela!"

"Io … veramente … etciuù …. Si forse è meglio che la indossi, grazie figliola!"

"Joséphine, Marianne, i muli sono pronti, salite!"

"Eccoci Charles! ….. Marianne, su sbrighiamoci, dobbiamo oltrepassare il prima possibile queste montagne. Voglio arrivare quanto prima a Susa."

"Anch'io Joséphine! Vorrei essere già al ristoro per riposare un po', sai, è da stamattina che avverto una forte sensazione di nausea, spero di non fermarmi durante il tragitto!"

"Gerard …"

"Dimmi Andrè."

"Se non ti dispiace, prendi il mio posto a cassetta, Oscar viaggerà a cavallo, ed io voglio starle accanto."

"Ma si certo Andrè, non preoccuparti."

Vedo Gerard prendere il mio posto, Oscar ed io siamo davanti alla spedizione con il Generale, Alain è dietro la carrozza, invece le mie cognate sono scortare dai loro mariti.

"Etciuù ….."

"Padre, Vi sentite male …"

"Ti prego Oscar, non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso! … Non preoccuparti, appena saremo a Susa mi farò visitare da un dottore!Lo farò, sta tranquilla …. Coff … Coff …."

Che pace! … Finalmente sono solo! Voglio godermi, anche se brevemente, questi attimi di silenzio! … Madame Joséphine è davvero uno strazio, non so come faccia quel povero marito a sopportarla! …. Sicuramente con gli anni si saranno amalgamati alla perfezione! …. Però sua sorella Oscar è tanto diversa, non sembrano nemmeno sorelle! …. Oscar è così riservata e discreta. Qualità non certo di poco conto, anzi, fondamentali per una donna! ….. Non faccio che pensarla, devo cercare di dimenticarla. Dio che tormento, aiutami, ti prego!

Sono a cassetta, sorrido per tutto quello che è accaduto poco fa! … Madame Joséphine è davvero tremenda, ha fatto scappare dalla vettura il povero cappellone! … "Ih ih ih …"… Pazzesco!... Certo che quella donna è una forza della natura! … Anche se in maniera diversa ha la stessa tempra del Diavolo Biondo, povero Marchese, chissà come riesce a resistere! …..Ih ih ih … Basti pensare che ne combina una dopo l'altra: Prima il vecchio pazzo che li becca nel convento, poi tutto il trambusto che ha causato nell'ultima taverna! Certo, non ho capito bene cosa sia successo, però ho intuito che ne avrà combinata un'altra delle sue! … E poco fa, con il cappellone! … Ah ah ah !

Dal basso della vettura guardo il mio amico, domando: "Alain, ma che ti prende? Adesso ridi anche da solo?"

"Gerard, se mi scappa da ridere, è perché sto pensando a qualcosa. Non sono mica impazzito amico! Ah ah ah!"

E' già da un po' che siamo partiti, stiamo risalendo le montagne, mio padre aveva ragione, quando ci ha detto che sarebbe stato faticoso il tragitto. Ma in fondo, lui e gli altri sono già passati da qui nell'altro viaggio. Non ne posso più, la nausea continua a salire ed io sono in groppa al mulo, Louis è accanto a me, sul suo cavallo. Sento che non resisterò ancora a lungo, temo di crollare da un momento all'altro.

"Marianne cosa ti succede cara, sei pallida!"

"Louis è che io …. Veramente … mi dispiace caro, so di essere un peso per te, e per tutti gli altri, ma credo che non resisterò ancora a lungo …."

"La nausea continua a tormentarti, vero?"

"Non è solo quella, sento girare la testa, e …"

Mio marito arresta il cavallo, scende, e dice: "Marianne, proseguirai il viaggio con me."

"Louis, ma …. Il cavallo rallenterà il passo con questa salita."

"Non importa Marianne, non voglio che tu, da un momento all'altro cada dal mulo! … Su dammi la mano, vieni con me!"

"Grazie caro!"

Dall'alto della vettura assisto alla scena, davanti il drappello nessuno si è accorto che ci siamo fermati, il Conte tenta di far salire sua moglie in groppa al suo cavallo, forse è meglio che l'aiuti!

Louis e Marianne, si sono fermati, attiro l'attenzione di mio suocero e gli altri.

"GENERALEE FERMATEVIII!"

Alle spalle giunge una voce, è Louis che mi chiama.

"Oscar, Andrè vado a vedere cosa succede! … Coff … coff …"

"Padre aspettate, Voi rimanete, vado io a vedere cosa succede!"

"Oscar, tu rimani qui, non tornare indietro figlia mia, faresti altra strada! Andrè pensaci tu!"

"Tuo padre ha ragione Oscar, rimani con lui, vado a vedere io!"

"E va bene Andrè, starò con mio Padre!"

Guardo Andrè un po' di storto, non sopporto tutte queste attenzioni! Io sto benissimo, non sono ammalata! Non è necessario che si occupi così di me! Prima o poi finirò con il fare valere il mio grado militare, dovrò ricordargli che sono un suo superiore!

Raggiungo gli altri che sono rimasti indietro, sono tutti attorno a Marianne, li raggiungo, dico: "Marianne cosa ti succede, ti senti male?"

Joséphine ribatte: "Andrè, mia sorella sta male, sta … vomitando ….. Oh Santo cielo, solo a guardarla, anch'io …"

Joséphine non termina di parlare che si unisce a sua sorella, entrambe stanno rigurgitando!

La vettura si è fermata, fuori c'è trambusto, mi affaccio al finestrino, e assisto a una scena a dir poco raccapricciante: vedo le sorelle Jarjayes che rigurgitano! … Solo a guardare mi sento male, mi sta venendo il mal di stomaco. Meglio che rientri, altrimenti, mi unisco a loro!

"Ehi Gerard, hai visto che faccia ha fatto il damerino imbellettato?"

"Certo che l'ho visto! … Poveretto, ha sgranato gli occhi all'inverosimile, per poco non faceva compagnia alle signore!"

"Ih ihih …. Però che tipo! E pensare che ambiva al cuore del nostro Comandante! … Ti immagini Gerard?!"

"Cosa Alain?"

"Se il Comandante avesse sposato il cappellone, lei sarebbe stata l'uomo, e il capellone la donzella ih ihih!"

"Smettila di dire idiozie Alain! … Però un poco ragione ce l'hai, ih ih ih …."

"Gerard, già mi immagino …"

"Cosa Alain?"

"Il Comandante incinta e il cappellone che sta male! Ih ih ih … Magari lui rigurgita e il diavolo biondo che lo soccorre ah ah ah!"

"Controllati Alain, altrimenti tutti penseranno che ridi per quello che sta accadendo alle dame!"

"Ih ihih … Si, si, hai ragione amico, ma non riesco a resistere ih ih ih …"

"Santo cielo, Alain stai andando fuori di testa! Il guaioè che sei contagioso ih ih ih!"

Finalmente ormai manca poco: ancora un piccolo tratto di strada e marceremo in discesa. Abbiamo superato il forte di Exilles, dove nella recedente missione ci siamo fermati per pernottare. Questa volta andremo oltre, arriveremo a Susa.

"Che guaio! Siamo arrivati in discesa, adesso ci sarà l'assalto da parte di Madame Joséphine! … Che Dio mi assista!"

"Coff … coff … etciuù …"

"Padre, dovete assolutamente proseguire il viaggio in carrozza!"

"Io … Oscar … non voglio!"

"Padre, non potete restare a cavallo,Voi avete la febbre, mancano almeno cinque ore prima di arrivare a Susa e trovare un ristoro. Dovete assolutamente andare in carrozza!"

"Oscar, non voglio!"

"PADRE!"

"Oscar, ma … cosa ti prende? Perché usi quel tono con me?"

"Padre, non voglio di mancarVi di rispetto, ma Voi dove ascoltarmi!"

"Ma io …"

"Padre, è evidente che avete la febbre e siete raffreddato, altre cinque ore di viaggio a cavallo potrebbero fare degenerare le Vostre condizioni! Se malauguratamente doveste ammalarVi di bronchite o peggio ancora di polmonite, sappiate che non potrete essere di aiuto a nessuno, sareste un fardello per tutti, chiaro? E adesso salite in carrozza!"

"Oscar … ma …. Ma … COME OSI … COFF .. ETCIU' …. Parlarmi in questo …. ETCIU' … MODO .. COFF … COFF …"

Sento alle mie spalle la voce suadente di mio genero che dice:"Generale, Oscar ha ragione! Vi prego, date ascolto, non potete viaggiare ancora a cavallo, dovete assolutamente proseguire in carrozza!"

Marianne e Joséphine avanzano verso di noi, quest'ultima dice: "Su Padre, quante storie! … Venite con noi, vedrete che Vi troverete a Vostro agio, vero Marianne?"

"Padre dateci ascolto, venite con noi."

"Voi … tre, siete tutte contro di me! Siete un tormento! … ETCIU' …. E poi Voi due non stavate male, cosa ci fate qui? Siete venute per tormentarmi?"

Marianne, ribatte: "Ma padre, cosa dite? Noi non vogliamo certo recarVi alcun fastidio, ci preoccupiamo solo per Voi, che tra l'altro ci sembra ovvio, visto che siete nostro padre!"

Joséphine, incalza: "E per quanto riguarda me e Marianne, è stato semplicemente un malessere passeggero, adesso stiamo meglio, e adesso su, venite con noi!"

"Non ci penso proprio, io rimango qui, sul mio cavallo!"

Oscar, incalza: "Vi sbagliate Padre, è la Vostra salute che Vi impone di proseguire il viaggio in carrozza!"

"Sta zitta Oscar! Proprio tu parli, che ti rifiuti di viaggiare con le tue sorelle?"

"Ma Padre, in questo momento Voi necessitate ..."

Guardo mio padre, ha decisamente un brutto aspetto, il viso rosso, i capelli scompigliati, continua a passarsi una mano in testa, gesticola. Certo, neppure io ho voglia di stare con le mie sorelle, ma lui è davvero esausto!

"Coff … Coff …. ETCIU'… E va bene, avete vinto! Salirò sulla vettura!"

Joséphine, esulta soddisfatta:" Evvai! Padre, vedrete, se la causa della Vostra titubanza sono io, Vi prometto che cercherò di parlare il meno possibile, parola mia!"

"Lo spero … lo spero …"

"Padre, ma che brutta cera che avete! Ma dico, perché avete fatto tante storie per dividere la vettura con noi, non si sta affatto male in compagnia, anzi!"

"Ah...mia cara figliola, vedi…..sono rimasti pochi soldati fuori, non mi sento sicuro così!"

"Ma Padre, ci sono Alain , Gerard, Andrè! ... E poi non dimenticate che ci sono i nostri mariti! Credo che Voi li sottovalutiate troppo."

"In realtà a cavallo ci sono solo Andrè e La Salle! …. Sassoin è occupato con la carrozza, e Oscar...beh, vorrei che stesse a riposo!"

"Ma Padre, Oscar è ... beh ... ecco ... comunque rimane un soldato, vero Victor?"

"Madame, vostra sorella è un ottimo soldato, ma credo che il Generale abbia ragione: un poco di attenzione in più per sè stessa non le farebbe altro che bene! …. Ma madamigella …. Voglio dire, Madame Oscar è sempre così intransigente!"

"Victor, credo che Voi, come sempre, stiate esagerando! Ma capisco, dopo tutto siete il primo a preoccuparVi per lei! ... Scusate, non volevo tornare sull'argomento!"

Pe fortuna che il Generale, viene in mio aiuto: "Joséphine, di cosa stai parlando? Cosa sono queste illazioni? … ETCU' … Avanti Joséphine, parla!"

Il tono di mio padre è perentorio, sembra che stia dando un ordine ad un suo sottoposto! Neppure con la febbre si calma! È inutile, il Generale Jarjayes non si arrende davanti a nulla. Ed io, lo confesso, ho un poco di timore.

"Ecco ... Padre ... io ... Padre, forse fingete? Victor non si è forse lamentato di me? Quindi è inutile riparlarne."

"Uhm….Joséphine, non imparerai mai a comportarti in modo adeguato ad una dama del tuo rango? Ricorda che sei una nobildonna, sposata con un Marchese! Quando ti deciderai a mettere la testa a posto?"

"Ma Padre, più a posto della mia?! Forse non sapete cosa fanno le altre dame a Versailles? Se volete può darVi delle delucidazioni, il qui presente Maggiore! …. Su avanti, parlate Victor, raccontate a mio padre cosa succede a corte!"

"Ma, Madame Joséphine, Vi prego!"

"Non importa Victor, tanto lo sanno tutti cosa succede a Versailles, e lo sa anche mio Padre!"

"JOSEPHINE! Io non metto in dubbio la tua fedeltà! Vorrei solo che i tuoi discorsi fossero più assennati!Lo so che sei una moglie devota e fedele, ma dovresti imparare che certi argomenti non sono oggetto di conversazione! ….. Oh guardate! … Sto male e devo anche arrabbiarmi con questa figlia irriverente!"

Lo sapevo, mia figlia è insopportabile! Avrei dovuto resistere a cavallo, si sta molto meglio lontano da lei. Oppure imbavagliarla! Ma è mai possibile che non possa avere una figlia obbediente? Se almeno questa tosse avesse colpito lei! Adesso non dovremmo ascoltare i suoi sproloqui. Che poi, certi discorsi fatti da una dama in stato interessante…uhm….certo che Joséphine e Marianne sono molto più "rotonde" di Oscar, che strano! Non vorrei mai che lì dentro ci fossero due nipoti …. no no …. Per carità!

"Ma Padre, si può sapere che male faccio? E poi mio marito, non ha nulla da ridire, allora perché a voi non sta bene?"

"Ah….basta Joséphine! Coff …. cofff. Per cortesia, etcium … Coffetcium …."

"Padre, state davvero male! Dovete assolutamente metterVi a riposo, ma prima calmateVi e siate sereno! Solo così potreste sentirVi meglio! Vero Marianne?"

"Padre, mia sorella ha ragione, avete bisogno di riposarvi... secondo me avete la febbre!"

"Marianne, come posso stare tranquillo se tua sorella mi irrita con certi discorsi!"

"Padre, non fate che rimproverarmi!"

"Ormai manca poco per arrivare a Susa, vi prego Voi due, lasciatemi tranquillo!"

"Certo Padre, riposatevi….Su...volete un cuscino? Una coperta? Appoggiatevi e cercate di dormire un poco!"

"Si, si , Marianne, una coperta e un cuscino andranno benissimo! L'importante è che zittiate!"

"Ma Padre, insomma!"

"Joséphine, ho davvero un gran mal di testa, sta zitta e non parlare più!"

"Agli ordini Padre, non parlerò più!"

"Ah, meno male!"

Marianne, con tono affabile, mi dice: "Tenete Padre, ecco a Voi il cuscino e la coperta, e riposatevi!….. Una volta arrivati a Susa cercheremo unmedico anche per Voi! E state tranquillo, non ripartiremo finchè non vi sarete ripreso! Ditemi, avete il naso chiuso? Sapete, quando i miei figli hannoil raffreddore e la tosse, il medico prescrive sempre i fumenti! Magari potreste provare anche Voi!"

"Si, si, si!Ma adesso, lasciami tranquillo, non voglio ascoltare più nulla!

"Si, certo Padre, non dirò più nulla!"

Finalmente queste oche non dicono più nulla!... Era ora che il Generale le mettesse al loro posto! Grazie Signore per averle fatte zittire! Certo che comprendo benissimo la decisione di Madamigella di non viaggiare con queste due…..sembra di essere in un salone di Versailles, in mezzo a tutte quelle dame ciarliere. Non sembrano neppure le sorelle di Madamigella, sono così diverse. Madamigella Oscar è una persona riservata, taciturna, educata e rispettosa. Non ha proprio nulla in comune con queste sorelle. Saranno davvero figlie del Generale? Non assomigliano neppure a lui…. Chissà!

Manca ancora un'ora all'arrivo. Stiamo scendendo verso valle, ma siamo ancora circondati dalle montagne. Seguiamo il corso del fiume Dora, secondo l'antica via tracciata secoli orsono dai Franchi. Il panorama è sempre eccezionale, con queste alte vette ancora innevate, i ruscelli che scorrono a valle e le cascate! A Parigi il paesaggio è piatto, qui invece ad ogni svolta del sentiero cambia, è sempre una nuova scoperta. Il profumo dell'erba, dei fiori e delle piante, gli animali che si intravedono e le aquile che volano sopra la nostra testa! Bellissimo!

Guardo Oscar, è pallida, affaticata. Non vuole capire che deve riposarsi di più! Povero amore mio, lo so che per te non è facile accettare le limitazioni della gravidanza! Anche se non si lamenta, vedo Oscar stanca e provata dal viaggio!

"Oscar, come ti senti?"

"Ecco … io …. Veramente …. Andrè, lo ammetto non ce la faccio più!"

Arresto il cavallo e protesto: "Co ..Cosa?! Ma Oscar, cosa aspettavi a dirmelo?"

"Andrè, e anche se te l'avessi detto prima, a cosa sarebbe servito!"

"Co ..Come sarebbe, a cosa sarebbe servito? Io … Io …"

"Tu niente Andrè, resisterò ancora, tanto manca meno di un'ora e …"

"Se poco fa, hai detto che non ce la fai più! …."

Certo che dall'alto della vettura se ne vedono delle belle! … Adesso si mettono a discutere perfino gli sposini, e per di più hanno fermato i cavalli! Molto probabilmente, questa sarà la loro prima discussione da sposati ih ih ih … Devo per forza fermare la carrozza! Qui si prepara una bella discussione! Voglio proprio godermi anche questo spettacolo! Certo che a viaggiare con la famiglia Jarjayes non ci si annoia proprio mai!

Il dondolio della carrozza ha fatto in modo che mi appisolassi, ma appena mi rendo conto che si è fermata, dico: "Co.. Cosa succede? Perché ci siamo fermati, forse ci stanno attaccando?"

"No, state tranquillo Generale, nulla di tutto questo! Ho appena domandato al soldato La Salle cosa sta succedendo, e mi ha detto che Vostra figlia e Vostro genero stanno discutendo!"

"Co cosa?! Ma … dico, adesso si mettono a litigare nel bel mezzo di una missione? Ma Victor, ne siete davvero sicuro? Quei due, non li ho mai visti discutere in vita mia, proprio in un momento come questo discutono? …. Adesso ci penso io! … ETCIU' …"

Marianne interviene: "Padre, ma cosa fate, rimanete qui!"

"Devo andare a vedere cosa succede Marianne! Devo capire perché quei due stanno discutendo! E poi ad Andrè, gli ha dato per caso di volta al cervello, discutere con sua moglie che è incinta?"

Joséphine, sospira e dice: "Tranquillo Padre, vado io a vedere!"

Girodelle, ribatte: "Madame vi accompagno …."

"Ma no, Victor, lasciate fare a me, sono cose da donne! …. Marianne su vieni con me, andiamo a sedare la lite tra le due colombelle! …. Gerard …"

"Dite Marchesa!"

"Aprite lo sportello e mettete il predellino."

"Si, subito Marchesa! …. Ecco fatto, scendete"

"Marianne, su andiamo!"

"Arrivo Joséphine!"

"André sii ragionevole!"

"Oscar, ma se ti sei appena lamentata?! E questo non è da te! Allora significa che sei arrivata al limite della resistenza! Non dobbiamo discutere, non è il caso. Io voglio solamente che non accada nulla nè a te e nemmeno al nostro bambino!"

Guardo mia moglie dritto negli occhi, la vedo sospirare velocemente, abbassa gli occhi ed arrossisce leggermente. Sono sicuro che sappia benissimo che è solo per il suo bene che voglio farla stare in carrozza, almeno per quest'ultimo tratto di strada.

"Ben detto Andrè, hai ragione! … Oscar, non pretendere troppo da te stessa, ricordati che sei incinta, quindi da ascolto a tuo marito!"

"Ma Joséphine la carrozza è occupata …."

"Non è un problema, io mi sono riposata abbastanza, andrò sul mulo!"

Marianne ribatte: "Assolutamente Joséphine, cedo il mio posto, sarò io ad andare sul mulo!"

Louis, presente alla conversazione interviene: "Marianne, invece no! Tu sul mulo non ci andrai!"

"Ma come Louis …"

"Verrai con me, sul mio cavallo."

"Louis …"

"Almeno staremo un poco insieme, cosa ne dici?"

"Si … certo che si Louis, prendo la cappa e arrivo!"

Marianne corre via veloce, senza che io abbia il tempo di ribattere, per recuperare la sua cappa dalla carrozza! Accidenti, io non voglio viaggiare con Joséphine!

"Sentito sorella? Marianne continua il suo viaggio in dolce compagnia, quindi …. Saliamo in carrozza! …"

"Ma veramente …."

"Su forza dai non protestare, ormai manca poco per arrivare a Susa, vedrai che non dovrai sopportare a lungo la compagnia di nostro padre e Victor ah ahahah!"

Andrè mi guarda, e dice: "Su dai Oscar, ascolta tua sorella, tra meno di un'ora saremo a destinazione."

"E va bene, mi arrendo! …. Ma bada Joséphine, se tu …."

"Tranquilla Oscar, cercherò di non infastidirti!"

Oscar, la mia sorellina, mi ha lanciato un'occhiata…capisco benissimo come fa a tenere in riga un intero reggimento di uomini, fa paura quando ha quello sguardo, è uguale a nostro padre.

Finalmente si sono decisi: vedo il Comandante e madame Joséphine avvicinarsi alla carrozza, Gerard le attende allo sportello, sorrido e dall'alto dico: "Allora Comandante, Vi siete decisa a fare il Vostro ingresso tra i mortali? Ih ih …."

"Smettila Alain di dire stupidaggini, il mio è un ordine!"

"Agli ordini Comandante Oscar ih ihih!"

Che carattere! Tale e quale al vecchio pazzo …. Povero amico mio! Tra moglie e suocero …. ih ihih …. Chissà se anche la mia Sabrina ha dei disturbi?! …. Ah Sabrina, amore mio, sapessi quanto mi manchi!

Vedo entrare nella vettura il mio Comandante seguita da sua sorella, che emozione, faremo il viaggio così vicini, ma talmente lontani ….. Madame Joséphine si accomoda di fronte a me, mentre madamigella si siede di fronte al Padre. Sono così diverse, queste due sorelle!

Mio padre appena mi vede, dice: "Finalmente … coff …. Ti sei decisa a riposarti un poco! Immagino che discutevi con tuo marito per questo motivo …. Coff …. Coff …"

"Padre, è inutile che anche Voi ….."

"Oscar, sei testarda! … Coff …. Ricordati che devi riguardarti! … Dovresti vederti, sei pallida come un cencio … Coff …"

"Padre, veramente chi sta peggio tra noi, siete Voi!"

"Oscar, è inutile che tu eviti il discorso, tanto te lo leggo in faccia che sei affaticata!"

Joséphine sorride, incalza: "Oscar, nostro padre ha ragione, un po' di riposo non può che farti bene, e poi … sei in nostra compagnia, vedrai sorellina ti troverai bene, vero Padre?!"

"Joséphine, sto male, per favore figliola cerca di parlare il meno possibile!"

"Oscar, ma che faccia che hai sorellina! Ma dico, perché ci hai messo così tanto ad unirti a noi?

"Joséphine, che faccia vuoi che abbia? La mia...e poi per favore, sono stanca! La mia è stanchezza!"

"Stanca tu? Ma dico, cosa hai combinato con Andrè, per sentirti così stanca?"

"Joséphine, se non te ne fossi accorta, prima sono stata a cassetta, e poi a cavallo! E davvero non capisco cosa c'entri Andrè con la mia stanchezza!"

"Su su sorellina, non vedo cosa ci sia di male, se tu non hai riposato abbastanza nell'ultima notte!"

"Joséphine, io questa notte ho riposato BE NIS SI MO! Sai, dovresti provare a viaggiare un poco in sella!"

"JOSEPHINNNE! COOFF ...COFF ...MA CHE DISCORSI FAI? MA DICO TI RENDI CONTO ... ETCIU' ... DI QUELLO CHE DICI?"

"Padre, lasciatela dire, tanto mia sorella non ha altri argomenti da proporre!"

Madame Joséphine è davvero impossibile! A questo punto mi chiedo come mai Oscar non la metta immediatamente al suo posto!

"Joséphine, quella che dovrebbe riposare la notte SEI TU! Coff...coff..."

"Io? Ma Padre, sono forse io quella che arriva esausta a fine giornata?"

"Joséphine, sorellina, te l'ho già detto, dovresti essere più attiva durante il giorno, viaggiare fuori da questa scatola! Si, farebbe bene anche a Charles!"

"Coff...Coff...Joséphine, tua sorella ha ragione! Tuo marito ha bisogno di riposare la notte! ETCIUM!"

"Beh ... si ..però Padre, devo ammettere, che da quando siamo partiti, e voi lo allenate, mio marito è diventato un bel figurino! … E' dimagrito, è più prestante, più ... più ... bello, affascinante e ..."

Girodelle, interviene: "Madame, un poco di allenamento fa sempre bene!"

"Appunto, è quello che volevo dire Victor, l'esercizio fisico sta avendo buoni risultati. Charles è davvero in forma!"

"Peccato solo che la sera...etcium...non sia abbastanza stanco! Coff …"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite?! Come avete potuto vedere, mio marito, anche se è un uomo d'affari, sa svolgere anche altri generi di mansioni, come per esempio … allenarsi e imparare a difendersi. E non si sottrae nemmeno dai suoi obblighi coniugali! Come potete vedere è davvero un ottimo marito! Non potrei desiderare di meglio!"

"Coff...se tuo marito evitasse...Coff...certe attività notturne...etcium, sarebbe molto meglio!"

"Padre, la nostra missione durerà almeno per altri due mesi, giusto? Beh, io non posso certo stare lontana da mio marito così a lungo! Vorreste forse una figlia isterica al Vostro seguito?"

Oscar ribatte: "Joséphine, ci fermeremo qualche giorno nella nostra Contea, lì potrai chiuderti in camera con tuo marito, e restarci per tutto il nostro soggiorno! Tranquilla, non verremo a disturbarti."

"Oscar, sorellina, ti consiglio di fare anche tu la medesima cosa. Vedrai che dopo, avrai un'espressione più serena e meno severa del solito."

"Coff...ORA BASTA! Joséphine! Taci! Non ti sopporto più! …. Coff.."

"Ehm...Madame, per cortesia..."

"Accipicchia! Tutti così moralisti! Ma dico Victor, non siete stato proprio Voi a raccontarmi alcune cose, riguardo, a ciò che succede a Versailles?"

"Madame, vi prego, basta!"

"Victor, cosa avete detto?!"

"Generale, io ... Veramente ... preferisco che certi argomenti non siano oggetto di conversazione." "Coff...appunto Victor...appunto."

Oscar ribatte: "Ora basta Joséphine! Sono qui non certo per mia volontà! Avrei preferito rimanere in sella al mio cavallo per tutto il tempo, ma a quanto pare la mia condizione me l'ha impedito. Sono qui per riposare ed è quello che farò! ... E adesso se non Vi dispiace, predo la coperta e il cuscino e dormirò! Tu Joséphine, sei pregata di fare silenzio, CHIARO?"

"Oscar, sorellina...sei sei...noiosa!

Non ne posso più, mia sorella è davvero insopportabile! … Credo che ormai manchi poco per arrivare a Susa, nel frattempo, fingerò di dormire, spero che almeno in questo modo, la smetta di tormentarci! …. Prendo il cuscino, mi copro il viso, tiro su la coperta fino a nascondermi completamente. Voglio ignorare mia sorella, non ne posso davvero più! Oh, se Andrè pensa che io intenda viaggiare ancora in compagnia di questa … questa …. Argh …..no! Mai! Per nulla al mondo!

"Ehi sorellina, cosa fai? Proprio adesso che la conversazione si faceva interessante! ….."

"Tento di riposarmi un po' Joséphine! Infondo sono salita sulla carrozza per questo motivo! E adesso se non ti dispiace, cerca di zittire che ho sonno!"

"Caspita che modi sorellina! Sono degni di una caserma! … Victor, quando mia sorella Vi impartiva ordini era sempre così severa, anche con Voi?"

"Soprattutto con me Madame! Dovete sapere che il Colonnello Oscar è sempre stata molto morigerata nel suo lavoro, altrimenti non avrebbe ricevuto le dovute onorificenze! E adesso credo che sia giusto rispettare il riposo del Comandante, Madame Joséphine!"

"Si, si, certo Victor! .. Altro che viaggio, qui mi sembra davvero di essere in una caserma, non posso nemmeno parlare!"

Madame Joséphine tenta in ogni modo di mettere in difficoltà sua sorella, sono sicuro che madamigella Oscar, pur di non sottostare al suo supplizio, finga di dormire! ….. Quando è salita in carrozza, ho notato che comincia a evidenziarsi il suo stato. Il mio biondo Comandante si è appena arrotondata! ….. Mancano più di due mesi prima di portare a termine la missione. Avrò tutto il tempo di osservare il suo cambiamento. Da algido Comandante con indosso abiti maschili, la vedrò indossare le vesti femminili. A dirla tutta, non riesco proprio ad immaginarla, però, sono sicuro che sarà bellissima! … Davvero fortunato suo marito!

Anche se sto male e sono febbricitante, non mi sfuggono gli sguardi malinconici di Girodelle, rivolti a mia figlia. Spero solo che Joséphine, che ha già notato, non ricominci con le sue solite provocazioni, altrimenti giuro che questa volta, la mando a fare compagnia al suo mulo. E per quanto riguarda te, caro Victor, ormai le tue pene hanno i giorni contati: tra non molto saremo a Torino, che ti piaccia o no, lì ti troverò una moglie, ci puoi giurare! … Vedrai, tornerai a Parigi con una bella donzella al seguito, parola del Generale Jarjayes! … Coff … Coff …

Finalmente ho trovato il modo di far tacere mia sorella, certo che è davvero insopportabile! Non somiglia per niente a nostra madre, e nemmeno a nostro padre! …. A questo punto mi chiedo se lo zio di mio padre sia petulante come mia sorella?! Non l'ho mai conosciuto. Mio padre dice che vive da sempre nel sud Italia, mi chiedo che genere di persona sia! … Ma! ….

Oscar è nella carrozza, spero che si senta meglio. Comincio davvero a preoccuparmi! Anche se si vede appena, Oscar è nel terzo mese di gravidanza, questa missione non ci voleva proprio! E Oscar non è disposta a cedere di un passo, farà il suo dovere di soldato a qualsiasi costo! Lei è un ottimo Comandante, e non si farà piegare neppure dalla gravidanza, purtroppo. Dovrò vegliare su di lei, affinchè non ecceda, senza essere soffocante però.

Credo che manchi davvero poco per arrivare al villaggio, con la coda dell'occhio guardo dal finestrino….siamo alle ultime curve, ricordo bene la strada che abbiamo percorso, ai nostri piedi si vede già Susa! Ecco ci siamo, si scorge il villaggio! …. Mi desto, mi sporgo appena dal finestrino e dico: "Padre, finalmente ci siamo, siamo arrivati al villaggio!"

Mia sorella, ribatte: "Oscar, hai un'espressione felice, cosa ti prende?"

"Siamo arrivati Joséphine!"

"Caspita sorellina, devi sentirti davvero poco bene, per entusiasmarti così tanto, per l'arrivo al villaggio!"

"Mi pare ovvio, visto che nostro padre riversa in condizioni tanto precarie!"

"Coff … Coff …"

"Coraggio Padre, ci siamo quasi. Cercheremo immediatamente un dottore, per curare Voi e il Maggiore."

"Comandante, la mia ferita è soltanto da medicare, invece per Vostro padre, comincio davvero a preoccuparmi!"

"Non esagerate, non sto poi tanto male! Piuttosto, Victor, Voi pensate ad osservare tutte le raccomandazioni del medico, e in quanto alle mie figlie … Voi tre dovete riposare, nel vero senso della parola, capito Joséphine?"

"Chissà perché Padre, immaginavo che l'allusione fosse per me! Comunque tranquillo, questa sosta servirà proprio per questo, vero sorellina?"

Guardo di sottecchi mia sorella Joséphine, preferisco non rispondere. Tanto sarebbe peggio!

"Marianne, siamo arrivati al villaggio, finalmente potrai riposarti! … Come ti senti?"

"Un po' indolenzita Louis. Mi chiedo come faccia Oscar a passare tante ore a cavallo, senza mai lamentarsi!"

"Marianne, tua sorella è stata addestrata dal Generale, per essere un soldato."

"Già! … La follia del Generale Jarjayes ….."

"Andrè, ecco lì una locanda, speriamo di trovare alloggio!"

"Charles, fermiamo i cavalli e andiamo a chiedere."

"Si Andrè, andiamo!"

"Oscar, dove vai?"

"Padre, siamo arrivati, vado a vedere se troviamo sistemazione, torno subito!"

"Aspetta Oscar, vengo con te."

"Padre, è meglio che voi restiate qui, fin tanto che non ci accertiamo della situazione. Se tutto andrà per il meglio, allora verrò ad avvisarvi!"

"Va bene … Ma dimmi almeno come ti senti?!"

"Bene Padre, è tutto passato, adesso lasciatemi andare!"

Vedo Madamigella lasciare la carrozza in tutta fretta, quella donna è davvero incontenibile, niente e nessuno può fermarla, nemmeno una gravidanza!

Il bel Maggiore non ha occhi che per mia sorella, non appena saremo arrivati nella Contea penserò a come farlo accasare! …. Vedrete caro Victor, mi sarete grato!

"Allora Andrè, ci sono abbastanza stanze per ospitarci?"

"Si Oscar! Addirittura tuo padre avrà una tutta sua. E' preferibile che stia da solo tranquillo, viste le sue condizioni!"

"Bene Andrè, adesso dobbiamo avvisare tutti gli altri! … Gerard ….."

"Si Madame!"

"Alla sistemazione dei cavalli ci penseranno gli altri, tu va a cercare un dottore immediatamente!"

"Vado subito Madame!"

"Però che buffo chiamare Madame il Comandante. Questa si che è una missione segreta! … Vediamo adesso, di cercare un medico!"

La locanda che abbiamo trovato è pulita, confortevole. È un piccolo edificio nel centro del paese, vicino alla chiesa. Al piano terra è collocata la cucina e sala comune, dove vengono serviti i pasti, ed al primo piano si trovano le stanze da letto.

La stanza di mio padre non è molto grande, ma ha una toilette collegata, un ampio letto, due poltroncine ed un tavolino. Alle pareti, in pietra, sono appesi dei candelieri per illuminare l'ambiente. Sul soffitto, si vedono le travi in legno che sostengono il tetto.

Nell'insieme è un ambiente piccolo, ma pulito.

Le mie sorelle,Joséphine e Marianne, sono con me, nella stanza di mio padre.

Il dottore l'ha appena visitato, gli chiedo: "Allora dottore come sta nostro padre?"

"Vedete Monsieur, dopo aver fatto una visita accurata, posso dirVi con certezza che Vostro padre ha un forte raffreddore …"

Marianne replica: "Meno male, non è nulla di grave!"

"Monsieur, ciò non esclude che debba curarsi. Vostro padre, ovviamente, ha bisogno di riposo e di fare dei fumenti, per alleviare la gola ed il petto."

Joséphine domanda: "Dottore, mio padre non ha bisogno di medicine?"

"No, Monsieur, soltanto di fumenti e un po' di miele,null'altro!"

Marianne, ribatte: "Sia ringraziato il cielo! … Padre, avete sentito? Non avete nulla di grave …."

"Si … Figliolo, ho sentito!"

Che buffo, mi sono rivolto a Marianne con l'appellativo di "Figliolo" non ho potuto fare altrimenti, visto che il dottore crede che le mie figlie siano dei maschi!

Oscar, chiede: "Dottore, e per quanto riguarda la febbre, cosa facciamo?"

"Monsieur, la febbre non è molto alta, ed è dovuta al fatto che ha la gola arrossata, nel caso in cui non dovesse passare, basterà tenergli la fronte fresca!"

"Contateci dottore, mi occuperò personalmente di mio padre! … Padre, Vostro figlio maggiore si prenderà cura di voi!"

Avverto una certa ironia nelle parole di mia figlia, rispondo: "Grazie Jo!"

Il dottore mormora: "Monsieur, riteneteVi soddisfatto, siete davvero un uomo fortunato!"

"Io dottore?"

"Certo Monsieur! Avete ben tre figli maschi che Vi accudiscono amorevolmente, come se fossero delle figlie! Non potreste desiderare di più dalla vita! Io invece, per avere un solo figlio maschio, mi ritrovo con ben nove figlie, e non Vi dico cosa significa essere in balia di dieci donne, compresa mia moglie: è davvero un inferno. Pensate che preferisco starmene fuori piuttosto che a casa. E' davvero un incubo!"

Mio padre ribatte con ironia: "Vi capisco dottore … coff … coff … Vi capisco … alla mercè di tutte quelle donne, immagino che siate un povero uomo alla ricerca di un po' di pace."

"Ben detto Monsieur, ben detto, ma Voi non potete capire! O forse avete anche Voi delle figlie?"

Vedo Joséphine ribattere con un mezzo sorriso: "Affatto dottore! Dovete sapere che mio padre ha avuto ben sei figli, e tutti maschi, vero Padre?"

"SssiJo, vero!"

"RiteneteVi soddisfatto Monsieur, non potevate chiedere di più dalla vita! Chissà quanti eredi che avrete! ….. Bene Messieurs, con Voi ho terminato, adesso devo medicare la ferita dell'altro paziente di cui mi avete parlato, dov'è?"

"E' in nella prima stanza a destra dottore."

"Bene vado da lui, arrivederci!"

"Buona sera dottore!"

Joséphine accompagna il dottore alla porta, la chiude delicatamente.

"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Joséphine, cosa ti prende? Perché ridi in quel modo?"

"Ah ah ah … Questa poi … ah ah ah … E così Padre, comprendete quel pover' uomo? Ah ahahahah …."

"Certo che si, chi più di me può comprenderlo! Anzi, lui addirittura di figlie femmine ne ha ben tre più di me, non voglio nemmeno immaginare che inferno sia la sua vita! … Etciuù… "

"Padre! …"

"Coff … coff … etciuù …. Suvvia, meno chiacchiere e preparate i fumenti, devo curarmi! E sappiate che raffreddato o no, domani all'alba si parte! … Etciuù …"

"Ma Padre Voi state male, non potete viaggiare!"

"Invece si Oscar! Domani ci rimetteremo in viaggio! E tu Joséphine, vedi di parlare meno durante il viaggio, e vedi di non tormentare nessuno,capito?"

"Padre, ho l'impressione di essere un Vostro soldato, non fate che rimproverarmi e darmi ordini …"

"Può darsi che ti senta tale, ma sappi che come soldato, sei indisciplinato, e non fai altro che commettere insubordinazioni!"

"Ma Oscar, tu stai ascoltando nostro padre?"

"Joséphine, lascialo tranquillo, nostro padre deve star calmo altrimenti rischia di sentirsi peggio, e domani dobbiamo rimetterci in marcia."

"Ma Oscar, anche tu sei d'accordo che il nostro viaggio debba proseguire?"

"Io non concordo con la decisione di nostro padre, ma lo conosco: farà di testa sua."

"Già, dimenticavo … voi due siete simili, per questo che lo comprendi! Però sei figli maschi ah ah ah ah ah…."

"Joséphine, adesso basta! .. Etciuù … va di sotto e fa preparare i fumenti!"

"Sissignor Generale ah ah ah ah !"

_**A spasso nella Città Eterna**_

_**Protagonisti: Generale Jarjayes, Joséphine e Alain.**_

_**Aizram e Terry augurano a tutte le lettrici buon divertimento!**_

_**Alain: **_"Madame Joséphine, è qui che le due arpie ci hanno dato appuntamento?"

_**Joséphine:**_"Alain, ti prego, non chiamare così quelle due simpatiche autrici! Cosa fai adesso, imiti mio padre?"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Madame, non è certo mia intenzione prendere in giro quelle due simpaticissime autrici, anzi, le adoro!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Davvero Alain?"

_**Alain: **_"Certo Madame, a parte il capitolo "Il toro innamorato" e ….. quella volta che … vostra sorella, Andrè e Gerard, mi hanno trovato legato al letto nudo, e … a no, Vostro padre ha ragione! .. Vi assicuro Madame, quelle sono due arpie!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Ah ah ah … Un momento Alain … come, come?! Sei stato legato a letto nudo e … poi? Ma dico forse, è accaduto prima di conoscere Sabrina? Ih ih Alain dimmi, forse correvi dietro a qualche donzella un poco vivace, e te l'ha fatta ah ah ah … non è vero? Ah ah ah … Conoscendoti, sarà andata in questo modo ah ahah…."

_**Alain: **_"Madame, Vi prego non burlateVi di me, non è giusto!"

_**Joséphinee:**_"Ah ah ah ah … Scu .. scusami Alain, ma non resisto ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Vi prego, non è stato per niente divertente! Vi assicuro che passare tutta la notte legato al letto e .. nudo, non è affatto piacevole!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Ah ah ah..-Alain ah ah ah … Immagino ah ah ah … Certo che l'hai fatta davvero grossa ah ah ah … Ma dimmi cos'altro ti hanno fatto ah ah ah!"

_**Alain: **_"Se proprio lo volete sapere, mi hanno derubato Madame! Quella maledetta ladra si è portata via perfino i miei abiti! Eccoperché capisco e mi fa pena il vecchi ….. Oh chiedo scusa volevo dire, il Generale!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Suvvia Alain, cosa credi che non sappia, che hai dato l'appellativo a mio padre,"vecchio pazzo?"

_**Alain: **_"Ecco io … veramente …."

_**Joséphine:**_"Come so, che chiami "Diavolo biondo a mia sorella!"

_**Alain: **_"Beh .. ecco … ascoltate Madame, è vero che quelle simpatiche arpie, hanno preso di mira Vostro padre, ma non penserete che sia soltanto lui la vittima! Nessuno sfugge all'inchiostro di quelle due arpie …."

_**Terry:**_"Tutto bene Alain? Hai forse qualcosa da ridire?"

_**Alain: **_" Mie care, simpatiche e dolcissime donzelle!... Ma nooo … io non ho nulla da obbiettare … è solo che .. ecco … narravo a Madame Joséphine, alcune disavventure che mi sono capitate, tutto qui!"

_**Generale:**_"E no, Donzelle, non fateVi ingannare! Poco fa, Sassoin Vi ha chiamato Arpie, quindi, sarebbe il caso di spostare le Vostre attenzioni su di lui, anziché concentrarVi esclusivamente su di me!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, di cosa Vi lamentate adesso?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma come?! … In questo capitolo, non soltanto mi avete fatto ammalare, mi avete anche fatto viaggiare con … con … Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Padre! Ma come, si può sapere perché non siete contento di aver viaggiato con me?"

_**Generale:**_"Niente affatto Joséphine, non solo hai tormentato me e tua sorella Oscar, hai pure fatto scappare dalla carrozza il povero Victor! Hai forse dimenticato che è sceso dalla vettura come un disperato, per chiedere il mio aiuto?"

_**Joséphine:**_"Ma padre, io gli ho solo fatto qualche domanda, riguardo i suoi trascorsi a Versailles, non vedo perché prendersela in quel modo!"

_**Generale:**_"Joséphine, tu .. tu sei una sfacciata!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Joséphine, Alain! Adesso basta! Siamo nella Città Eterna per una bella vacanza romana, quindi non bisticciate e prendiamo un tram, affinché ci porti in centro per visitare questa splendida città!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, da dove cominciamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Io direi da Piazza San Pietro!"

_**Terry:**_" Ottima idea, cominciamo da Piazza San Pietro per poi percorrere "Piazza di Spagna, il Colosseo e infine andremo alla Fontana di Trevi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Perfetto Terry, vedrai, i nostri ospiti, rimarranno estasiati da tanta bellezza!"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Donzelle, prima di avventurarci, per Roma, ho da chiderVi cosa ci fanno qui, mia figlia e Sassoin?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco Generale, Terry ed io abbiamo pensato di portare anche loro a conoscere la nostra bellissima Roma."

"E noi Vi saremo sempre grati per questo, vero Alain?"

_**Alain: **_"Vero Madame!"

"Quindi Alain, non siamo poi così tanto Arpie come dicevi poco fa!"

_**Alain: **_"Beh … io … Comunque, belle Donzelle, abbiate più riguardo per noi! .. Non vorrei polemizzare, però vorremmo un viaggio più tranquillo e meno rocambolesco, magari con meno attentanti e quant'altro."_**Alain: "**_Concordate con me Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Sassoin, non solo concordo pienamente con te, ma sappi che invoco la loro clemenza continuamente, ma nulla! Queste due, sono davvero testarde, peggio del mulo Incitatus!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ihih …. Beh … insomma ih ih ih …."

"Alain cosa fai, adesso, incoraggi il vecchio pazzo come lo chiami tu?"

_**Alain: **_"Argh … Gulp … Vi Vi prego Madamigella Aizram, non istigate contro di me il Generale, lui potrebbe farmela pagare."

_**Generale:**_"Smettila Sassoin!Cosa credi, che io non sappia come mi hai apostrofato? So benissimo che mi chiami continuamente in questo modo, come so che ti riferisci a mia figlia dicendo diavolo biondo?"

_**Alain: **_"Ehi, dolcissime Donzelle, è mai possibile che voi non sappiate tenerVi un segreto?"

_**Generale: **_"Alain, tu dovresti sapere che le due Arpie sono incontenibili ah ah ah!"

_**Aizram: **_"Adesso è meglio sbrigarsi, tra un po' passa il city bus che fa il tour!"

_**Generale:**_"Che .. cosa sarebbe quest'altra trovata? E' forse un'altra diabolica invenzione del vostro tempo?"

_**Terry:**_"Ma no Generale, voi ci siete già solito su un bus, ricordate? …. Su sbrighiamoci!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, cos'è questo...questo…. coso?"

_**Aizram: **_ "Generale, è un citybus, serve per fare un giro della città! Vedrete, vi piacerà! Su, muovetevi, saliamo! Voglio andare sopra, al piano scoperto!"

_**Generale:**_"Sopra? Avete detto sopra? Ma ... ecco ..."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre quante storie, su salite!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sopra...sopra...e prendete gli auricolari, su! Che la guida ci spiegherà tutto ciò che vedremo! Sarà divertentissimo!"

_**Generale:**_"Che il cielo mi assista! E poi cosa sarebbero questi ... aurico... come li avete chiamati? E poi, cosa sono?"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Joséphine, ma è possibile che Vostro padre debba fare tante storie?"

Aizram: "Generale, su..modernizzatevi! Vedete queste due cuffiette? Ecco dovrete infilarle nelle orecchie, e mettere l'altra estremità nel forellino vicino al sedile...su veloce!"

_**Generale:**_"Impossibile! Voi siete davvero impossibile! Sono sicuro il giorno che mi riporterete nel mio tempo, io ... temo che non sarò più me stesso!"

Aizram: "Terry, lo senti?! Ih Ih Ih…."

_**Terry:**_"In tutta sincerità Aizram, nemmeno io sono salita su un bus simile, non sapevo che esistessero mezzi simili."

_**Aizram: **_"Su su...non farai storie anche tu?! Vedrai...è bellissimo! E la sera, con tutto illuminato, sarà ancora meglio! Muoveteviiii!"

_**Alain: **_ "Madame Terry, davvero Voi non siete mai salita su questo affare? MA...ditemi, possiamo fidarci?"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che si Alain! ... Però è così buffo, non ha nemmeno il tetto! … Beh, io non ci sono mai salita, e in quanto a fidarci, tranquillo Alain saliamo! Per lo meno mi ritengo più coraggiosa del Generale ah ahah!"

Generale: " Ecco, appunto...non saliamo!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Oh...è tutto così eccitante! Ah, se ci fosse il mio Charles!... Sarebbe una splendida luna di miele…..ih ih ih"

_**Generale: **_ "Joséphine, non voglio che ti esprima in questo modo, capito?"

_**Joséphine:**_"Ma Padre, cosa ho mai detto di sconveniente? Vorrei solo avere Charles qui con , tu non vorresti avere con te la tua Sabrina?"

_**Alain: **_" Certo che si Madame, è solo che le nostre"Adorate" Autrici, hanno pensato bene di invitare me e Voi nel loro tempo, senza le nostre dolci metà!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo, lo abbiamo fatto per la salute del Generale...ih ih ih!"

_**Terry:**_"Non è possibile Aizram! Qualunque cosa facciamo, il nostro simpaticissimo Cast, non è mai contento!"

_**Aizram: **_ " Hai ragione Terry, ma non possiamo fare contenti tutti!"

_**Terry:**_"Sediamoci qui! ... Ma guardate!"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa Madame?"

_**Terry:**_"Siamo sotto lo splendido cielo di Roma"Caput mundi" ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Oh...generale, ci siete mai stato a Roma?"

_**Generale:**_"Mai Madamigella! E la prima volta che vengo a Roma. Come saprete, nel mio tempo ho un fratello vescovo che, per molti anni, ha risieduto presso la Santa Sede. Adesso chissà per quale motivo, so che lo vedrò nella Contea di famiglia!... Ma, chissà che sorpresina mi attende! ... Badate a Voi Donzelle, non fate scherzi. Mi raccomando: niente intrighi o sconcezze!"

_**Terry:**_"Tranquillo Generale ah ah ah ah ...Di noi potete fidarVi, vero Aizram?"

_**Aizram: **_"State tranquillo Generale, Vostro fratello è un uomo di mondo! ih ihih!"

_**Generale:**_"Co ... Cosa vorreste dire con "Uomo di mondo?" ... Lui .. lui è una specie di Santo!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih ih Generale, da quanto ne so, i Santi sono in cielo, non in terra ih ih ih …."

Aizram: "Certo Generale, certo...state tranquillo! E' un brav'uomo….non avrete nulla da ridire! Un vero Jarjayes!"

Terry: "Ih ih ih "

_**Generale:**_ "Chissà perché, ma questa strana risata non mi piace affatto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Guardate, la Basilica di San Pietro! Generale...volete entrarci?"

_**Generale:**_"Sssi ... ce certo ... ma perché tutta questa gente?""Sembra che aspettino qualcuno!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Come perché?! E' la Basilica del Papa! …. Ogni domenica mattina, c'è la benedizione papale! A mezzogiorno in punto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo ho capito ... un momento, oggi è domenica, avete parlato di benedizione? Dunque, posso chiedere, o meglio, evocare una grazia? Che bello!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si certo, perché?"

_**Generale:**_"Come perché? Io ne voglio chiedere una: Chiederò al Santo Padre, di pregare affinché abbia il mio Francois!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Siete noioso…..arriverà...arriverà...state tranquillo! Al prossimo giro, arriverà! Ormai ve lo abbiamo promesso ….."

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, spero che saremo a colloquio con lui, così potrò ... COSA? NOOOO! Io lo voglio adesso, ed è per questo motivo che voglio la sua benedizione! … A proposito, qual'è il suo nome?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih...Francesco, Generale…..un po' come Voi …."

_**Generale:**_"Francesco? Siiiii!"

_**Aizram: **_ "Terry, lo senti? è felice!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Padre, cosa vorreste chiedere al Santo Padre, oltre al Vostro adorato François?!"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Joséphine, eccolo, si è affacciato alla finestra! "

_**Terry:**_"Si può sapere cosa fate Generale?"

" Come cosa faccio! Mi inchino alla sua presenza! .. Spero che la sua benedizione non scenda solo su di me, ma anche sulle teste delle due Arpie, affinché Vi faccia rinsavire."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ma padre cosa dite?"

_**Generale:**_ "E chiedo che scenda anche sulla mia figlia "Mascolina", ovvero su Joséphine, affinché si dia una bella calmata, e che non mi faccia ancora sfigurare con la sua spropositata mania."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre, ma cosa dite!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Joséphine ih ih ih però dovete riconoscere che un poco di ragione vostro padre ce l'ha ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_"Lo senti Sassoin? Anche lui dice che devi ridimensionarti un po'."

_**Joséphine:**_"Ma Alain, come ti permetti, proprio tu che…. mia sorella mi ha raccontato!"

_**Alain: **_"Ecco ... Madame, però, in un Convento! E poi davanti a Vostro padre! E pensare che la missione è appena cominciata! ih ih ih …. E poi Madame, io mi sono dato una bella calmata, Voi invece ih ih ih …"

_**Joséphine:**_"E tu allora, che nella precedente missione ne hai combinate talmente tante che mia sorella ti ha messo per un mese a spalare letame! Povera Sabrina!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame, io ho compreso e quindi …"

_**Generale:**_ "E ci credo che hai compreso! Altrimenti, ti mando a spalare letame per un anno intero, capito Sassoin?

_**Alain: **_"No, ma, spiegatemi perché alla fine ci devo rimettere io! Vi prego noooo! Qui tra il diavolo biondo e il vecchio pazzo, voglia o non voglia devo puzzare come un caprone!"

_**Joséphine:**_" "Alain, non crederai mica che sarebbe un impedimento per la tua Sabrina?! Visto cosa è successo al mio Charles?"

_**Alain:**_ "Certo che Vostro marito Madame, ha fatto un vero e proprio bagno nel letame"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Appunto Alain, e ti dirò, non è stato poi tanto male ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINEE'!"

_**Joséphine:**_" "Cosa avete da strillare padre, ho per caso detto qualcosa che non va?"

_**Generale: **_"Josèphine, tra un po' da quella finestra uscirà il Santo Padre, e tu cosa fai?! …"

_**Joséphine:**_" "Nulla Padre, io non sto facendo nulla! Sto solo incoraggiando il Vostro soldato a ….."

_**Generale: **_"Chiudi quella bocca Joséphine, il mio è un ordine!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale, che bella sorpresa!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh! Ma Voi siete Madamigella Perla! Che sorpresa ritrovarci qui, in Piazza San Pietro!"

_**Perla:**_ "Beh, veramente io un po' lo immaginavo di ritrovarVi qui Generale, dopo tutto questa è la tappa d'obbligo per tutti i turisti! E poi, anch'io sono qui per la benedizione del Santo Padre! Ricordate? Vi avevo detto che anch'io ero diretta a Roma! ….. Oh ma … Al Vostro seguito vedo che ci sono anche Josèphine e Alain! … Aizram, Terry ma che bella sorpresa che mi avete fatto stamattina!"

_**Aizram: **_"Veramente Perla, Aizram ed io abbiamo voluto regalare un soggiorno ad altri due personaggi della storia e abbiamo deciso che sarebbero stati loro!"

_**Generale: **_"Guarda caso, Madamigella Perla, le due Arpie hanno deciso di interpellare i più ribelli del cast, come se non sia abbastanza sopportare tutto quello che questa figlia lussuriosa e questo soldato irriverente combinano nella storia!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale, non arrabbiateVi in questo modo, non è il caso. E poi l'avete detto voi stesso: Tra poco si affaccerà dal balcone Papa Francesco per la benedizione, e non sarebbe bello che ricevessimo la sua benedizione con l'animo in subbuglio."

_**Joséphine:**_" "Sentito padre? Date ascolto a Madamigella Perla!"

_**Generale: **_"Tu sta zitta, non voglio più ascoltare la tua voce, almeno fino al prossimo capitolo! Anzi, che taci per tutta la storia, sarebbe ancora meglio."

_**Alain:**_ "Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"La stessa cosa, vale anche per te Sassoin! Zitto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Perla, Terry ed io abbiamo aperto il link, riguardo ai consigli che Luciana da per avere un figlio maschio, e …."

_**Generale: **_"Un momento madamigella Arpia, se permettete, adesso voglio interloquire al riguardo con Madamigella Perla!"

_**Aizram:**_"Prego Generale, è tutta Vostra."

_**Perla:**_ "Cosa volete dirmi Generale?!"

_**Generale: **_"Dunque, le due Arpie ...ehm…..Streghe….ehm...pseudo autrici mi hanno mostrato una certa rappresentazione teatrale, o simile, non ho ben compreso …"

_**Perla:**_ "Dite pure Generale, di cosa si tratta?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, nella rappresentazione che avete segnalato, questa signora, madame Luciana mi pare, utilizza un linguaggio invero irriverente, ma se quanto da ella riportato corrisponde al vero, dovrò renderne partecipe il mio caro genero Andrè! Voi cosa ne pensate, Madamigella?!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ma si, certo! Appunto per Andrè e Oscar, che l'ho cercato su internet, e l'ho inviato alle Voi può essere utile ai nostri sposini?"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, io esigo il mio François, e per averlo sono disposto a tutto...per cui credo proprio che obbligherò i miei due sposini a provare quanto riportato in codesta rappresentazione!E poi, Madamigella, spero che una preghiera, e la benedizione papale possano aiutare."

_**Perla:**_ "Davvero Generale?! Bene, ma ... Oscar è già incinta, magari ...non so adesso sarà inutile, sperimentare un tale consiglio!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh, madamigella, sapete, ho letto il racconto natalizio e credo, anzi temo, che questa nascita non sarà affatto lieta. Dunque, se una tale sventura dovesse abbattersi su di me, obbligherò i miei sposini a mettere in pratica i suggerimenti indicati nella rappresentazione da Voi gentilmente segnalata."

_**Perla:**_ "Mi fa piacere Generale, almeno se il secondogenito sarà un maschio, potrò vantarmi che un poco sarà stato per merito mio!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo madamigella! E ve ne sarò infinitamente grato!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella, Perla, anch'io vi sarò eternamente riconoscente, se il Generale avrà il suo tanto agognato nipote maschio, così almeno ci lascerà tutti più tranquilli ah ahah"

_**Generale: **_"Taci Sassoin!O ti mando a spalare letame fino alla maggiore età di tua figlia! Perché tu avrai una figlia!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale, calmateVi ... Guardate, il Papa si sta affacciando dalla finestra …"

_**Papa : **_"Benedictio Apostolicaseu Papalis

Dominus vobiscum.

Et cum spiritu tuo.

Sitnomen Domini benedictum.

Ex hoc nunc et usque in sæculum.

Adiutorium nostrum in nomine Domini.

Qui fecitcaelum et terram.

Benedicat vos omnipotens Deus,

Pa ter, et Fi lius, et Spiritus Sanctus."

_**Tutti:**_"Amen."

_**Joséphine:**_"Ehi Alain, guarda che faccia estasiata che ha mio padre ih ihih…"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Signore Vi prego, esaudite la mia richiesta, datemi un bel nipotino, sano, forte, bello, coraggioso...uguale a me! Il mio splendido François!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi, Madame Arpia, hai visto il Generale?! Sembra estasiato!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ihih … Si Aizram ih ihih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa ridi? Non ti piace la preghierina del Generale?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si, si Madamigella Arpia, mi piace eccome se mi piace ah ah ah!"


	105. Chapter 105

**Verso la Contea Jarjeyas**

"Padre, resterò con Voi."

"Oscar...per favore, figliola, coff...vai a riposare...etcium … coff…"

"Assolutamente no Padre, voglio rimanere qui con Voi!"

"Coff...sii ragionevole! Coff...sarai stanca...etcium! Coff...e poi non vorrei contagiarti...nelle tue condizioni...coff..."

"Padre, ma io non posso lasciarVi da solo, Voi non state bene, e poi cos'è quest'idea di voler partire domani mattina all'alba?! Voi state troppo male!"

"Oscar! Coff...non discutere sempre! Etcium! Domani mattina starò benissimo! Etcium …"

"Ma cosa dite? Voi domani starete peggio, vedrete!"

"Coff! Ma cosa dici! Io sono il Generale Jarjayes! Coff...ci vuole ben altro coff...per tenermi a letto! Etcium ... ANDRE! Fai ragionare mia figlia!"

"Signore, Voi lo sapete che Oscar non sente ragione. Permettetemi di dirVi che ..."

Oscar ribatte: "Andrè, si può sapere cosa dici?"

"Oscar, hai bisogno di riposarti un poco...dai...resto io con tuo padre!"

"Andrè, a quanto pare, sei più cocciuto di mio padre. Io sono davvero preoccupata per lui, sta davvero male!"

Mio padre, fa un respiro profondo, ha gli occhi lucidi, il naso chiuso e poi mi dice, con una voce cavernosa: "Oscar, per cortesia, non farmi preoccupare...coff...riposati..."

"E va bene Padre, come volete, andrò in camera mia."

Mio padre alza gli occhi al cielo, apre le braccia, sorride sornione e ribatte soddisfatto: "Grazie Signore!"

Mia figlia non si arrende, e dice: "Però André resterà qui! Non voglio che rimaniate da solo".

Guardo mia figlia, ha un piglio deciso, lo sguardo freddo, è determinata a non cedere! Dritta in piedi, appoggiata alla parete vicino alla porta. Fiera, orgogliosa, testarda. Uguale a me, in fondo!

"Andrè, figliolo, io non ho bisogno di nessuno. Farò i miei fumenti da solo. E poi anche tu hai bisogno di riposare, domani, comunque andranno le cose, noi ci rimetteremo in viaggio! Nel pomeriggio, al massimo sera, dovremo essere a casa! Quindi, raggiungi tua moglie!"

"Ah no, Padre! Voi da solo no! O resta André o resto io! Che sia chiaro!"

"OSCARRR! ADESSO BASTA! Coff .. coff ... ACCIDENTI, NON FARMI AGITARE! Voglio rimanere solo, voglio stare tranquillo! E poi, dopo aver fatto i fumenti, mangerò qualcosa che ho nella borsa da viaggio e andrò a letto, quindi, voi due siete pregati di lasciare la mia stanza in fretta, CHIARO! ... ETCIU' ..."

"Padre, siete davvero impossibile! Mi chiedo come riesca mia madre a sopportarvi! Comunque siete malato, vi farò portare una bella zuppa calda per cena! E André ed io ceneremo qui con Voi!"

"NO! ALLORA NON HAI CAPITOOO! Voglio rimane solo, magari fammi portare la zuppa calda, ma voglio rimanere solo!"

"NO NO NO NO Sono più cocciuta di Voi!"

"Ih ihih …"

"ANDREEEEE' PORTALA VIAAA! E POI, NON MI SEMBRA CHE SIA IL CASO DI RIDERE! COFF ...COF ... ETCIU'... "

"Scusate Generale, ma non riesco a resistere ah ah ah …"

Guardo mio genero, è seduto su una poltroncina, con le gambe distese, le braccia incrociate, rilassato e ride beato della nostra discussione. Devo dire che è un gran bel ragazzo, ho scelto proprio un bel marito per la mia piccola … chissà che bel nipotino mi porterà l'anno nuovo! Ah …. non vedo l'ora di tenerlo in braccio! Però, se Andrè non la smette di ridere …. guai a lui!

"Santo cielo, ma dico Andrè, si può sapere cos'hai da ridere? Piuttosto convincila ad andare via!"

"Generale, perdonatemi, ma io non intendo discutere con mia moglie. Per cui Oscar, tu andrai a riposare e ti prometto che io resterò qui!"

"SENTITO OSCAR? TI ORDINO DI DARE ASCOLTO A TUO MARITO! ADESSO FUORII!"

"E va bene, ma André, tu resti...io mi fido di te...lo sai! Buon riposo Padre! A dopo!"

Vedo mio genero sorridere, si alza dalla poltroncina, si avvicina leggero ad Oscar, le accarezza una guancia e abbraccia mia figlia, che poco dopo lascia la mia stanza, credo che le abbia qualche parolina dolce all'orecchio, perché la mia piccola è arrossita … che tenerezza che fanno questi due! Oscar, quando è con Andrè, sembra un'altra persona, diventa dolce ed arrossisce come un'educanda!

"Oh finalmente! Maledizione!... E' mai possibile che queste figlie siano tutte testarde come un mulo!"

"Ih ih ih ... perdonatemi Generale, ma sono uguali a Voi, sono senza dubbio delle Jarjayes!"

"Andrè cosa dici, mi prendi in giro?"

"Oh Generale! Non adiratevi! Oscar é cresciuta imitandovi, lo sapete! Ha preso quasi tutto da Voi!"

"Uhmm ... Andrè!... etciùùù …"

"Ditemi Generale! Posso fare qualcosa per Voi?Volete che vi regga l'asciugamano? Volete una copertina?"

Guardo Andrè, faccio un respiro profondo, e dico:"E va bene, mi arrendo! Passami la copertina, ma l'asciugamano lo reggo io grazie, e dopo ESCI DI QUIIII!"

"Generale, ecco la copertina! Mettetela così! Non vorrei che prendeste freddo! Però perdonatemi, ma ho promesso ad Oscar di restare con Voi, per cui Vi terrò compagnia! Non vorrei che Oscar si arrabbiasse...sapete, con la gravidanza ha bisogno di tranquillità!"

Sono fuori di me, mi alzo dalla poltrona con indosso la copertina e l'asciugamano in testa, a passo marziale vado verso la porta, la spalanco e dico: "Non ce la faccio più, prima mia figlia adesso tu, sai cosa ti dico Andrè?"

"Cosa Generale?"

"FUORI DI QUIIII! ADESSO, SUBITO, SU DUE PIEDI, SE NON VUOI CHE TI PRENDI A FIL DI SPADA! ETCIU' …"

"Generale, non vorrete farmi litigare con mia moglie, vero? Me lo avete detto voi che una donna va assecondata, coccolata e vezzeggiata! Soprattutto ora che aspetta nostro figlio, il Vostro nipotino!"

Anche se André ha uno sguardo angelico, innocente, perdo la pazienza, e digrigno: "Questo è davvero troppo! ADESSO TI FACCIO VEDERE IO ..."

Vedo il Generale avventarsi sulla spada e, puntandomela al petto, mi dice: "Fuori, se non vuoi che il mio François rimanga orfano ancora prima di nascere! Adesso hai capito, mio carissimo genero?" FUORIIIII!"

"Non urlate Generale, potreste disturbare il riposo di Oscar! E comunque preferisco affrontare Voi piuttosto di mia moglie!"

Il Generale mi preme la punta della spada sul petto e urla ancora: "HO DETTO FUORIIIIIII!"

Con due dita prendo la punta della spada e la sposto appena, giusto per sicurezza, guardandolo negli occhi gli dico: "NO. Conoscete Vostra figlia, io da questa stanza non esco."

"Andrè, ci tieni tanto a restare? Allora rimani!"

"Grazie, Signore!"

"Andrè, sai cosa ho capito?"

"Cosa Signore!"

"A questo punto, non so chi è il più testardo tra te e mia figlia. Una cosa è certa, mio nipote sarà un vero Jarjayes!"

E di questo, devo ammetterlo, sono davvero soddisfatto! Almeno una certezza! Ma in fondo, ho cresciuto io Andrè, con gli stessi valori di Oscar. Certo lo facevo meno testardo, ma pazienza, l'importante è che mi diano il mio nipotino! Cosa devo sopportare per avere il mio François!

"Spero che non rimaniate deluso Signore."

"Non ti capisco Andrè, cosa vuoi dire?"

"Ehm ... Signore...e se fosse una bambina?"

"Andrè, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! E poi ragazzo dimmi, nella famiglia di tuo padre, ci sono più maschi o più femmine?"

"Ehm...in realtà...credo femmine, Signore..."

"CO COSA?! NOOOO NON È VERO! COFF COFF! Ho fatto una piccola indagine prima di decidere di darti in moglie mia figlia. So per certo che tuo padre ha ben tre fratelli maschi! ETCIUM!"

Cosa crede questo? Che non mi sia informato a dovere? È vero che solo lui riesce ad andare d'accordo con la mia piccola figliola, però …. qualche indagine non guasta mai! Devo pure assicurarmi che il mio "stallone" sia in grado di darmi il mio nipotino.

"Ah ... si ... certo ... però loro ... ehm ... insomma ... ho solo cugine! Che poi non ho mai frequentato."

"Comunque sia, da te pretendo dei maschi, capito?!"

"Sissignore! Certo signore! ... Però dovreste prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi che sia una femmina...Voi ne avete avute ben sei!"

"ANDREEE'! IN QUEL CASO, VUOL DIRE CHE COFF COFFF... che appena passati i tre mesi di astinenza che le regole papali ti impongono, ti metterai immediatamente a lavoro, CAPITOOO? ETCIUUUMMM E guai a te se fallisci! COFF ….. COFF ….. E adesso lasciami fare i fumenti, credo che la febbre si sia alzata."

"Certo signore, sarà un piacere...un vero piacere! Aspettate, vi prendo delle pezze fresche per la febbre!"

"E adesso spudorato, lasciami tranquillo, taci e non dire altre idiozie! … Ma guarda un po' che sfacciato! Parlare così a tuo suocero! ... Temo che Joséphine abbia contagiato tutti!"

"Ma Signore, cosa ho mai detto?!"

"Zitto! E adesso lasciami fare i fumenti! Etciùm …. Maledizione, non è possibile! ….. Coff … coff … tutto per cosa? O meglio per chi? Per colpa di Joséphine e di quello sprovveduto di Charles! … È tutta colpa loro se mi sono ammalato! … Ero troppo arrabbiato, quella passeggiata sotto la pioggia e poi, senza essermi cambiato i vestiti, ho trascinato quei due in quella stalla puzzolente ad allenali … Etciuuu' …. Maledizione, ancora! … Ah ma se avrò ancora a tiro Charles, gli farò vedere io! Altro che se gli farò vedere ! … Coff … coff ….. Comunque mia cara Joséphine, già mi basteranno, le battutine dei vostri figli al vostro rientro ih ih soprattutto quella delle di George e di … Arthur! Ih ih … quando vedranno la loro madre con il pancione! Ih ih …. Quei due sono uguali alla madre …. ironici e sfrontati …..ih ih …. Miei cari nipoti, aspetto con impazienza il momento in cui vedrete vostra madre prossima a darvi il settimo fratello … etciù … Giuro che non vedo l'ora! …. Così imparate a fare certe sconcezze davanti a me! Sporcaccioni che non siete altro … etciu …. Dannazione a questo raffreddore ed a questi fumenti!"

Le parole del Generale mi fanno sorridere, per fortuna che non mi può vedere!Certo, immagino anche io la faccia che faranno i loro figli, in effetti Joséphine e Charles sono già nonni …. avranno dei nipoti più grandi del loro ultimogenito …..che buffo!

Guardo il Generale con attenzione, é sudato,seduto su una comoda sedia, davanti ad un tavolo, non troppo grande. Sul tavolo é stato collocato un recipiente colmo di acqua bollente in cui le sorelle Jarjayes hanno messo alcune gocce di olii essenziali. Secondo il medico, respirare questo vapore aiuterà mio suocero a liberarsi del catarro...in effetti da bambino mia nonna mi curava sovente così! Mi ricordo ancora molti raffreddori invernali, in cucina, su un recipiente, con Oscar che mi prendeva in giro! E mi faceva i dispetti ….. Il mio angioletto biondo …..la amavo già allora!

Il Generale si copre il capo con un asciugamano e si china sul recipiente. Ispira, tossisce e si solleva.

Ha il viso rosso, accaldato. Dal naso cola qualcosa di appiccicoso che si ferma sulle labbra! I capelli, legati in un codino, ricadono sulla fronte appiccicandosi alla pelle, madida di sudore. Povero Generale! Non ha un bell'aspetto! Prende un grande fazzoletto candido e si soffia rumorosamente il naso, credo che i fumenti stiano facendo effetto, per fortuna!

Ha già indosso la sua veste da notte bianca, lunga fino ai piedi, le maniche appena arrotolate e le cifre ricamate in corrispondenza del cuore, sulle spalle ha uno scialle di Marianne! Ai piedi calzettoni di lana e pantofole! Sul tavolo, è appoggiata la sua berretta da notte, bianca con lo stemma dei Jarjayes ricamato a rilievo ed un lungo pom pom …..ha l'aria di essere una berretta molto calda! Certo, gli farà bene restare coperto!

Sento la voce soffocata del Generale che dice: "Povero me! Spero solo che tutto questa finisca quanto prima!"

"Gerard …"

"Dimmi Alain!"

"Il Vecchio Pazzo è davvero messo male. Tu credi davvero che domani deciderà di partire?"

"Conoscendolo Alain, credo di si. Sappiamo tutti com'è fatto, nemmeno se stesse morendo si darebbe per vinto! E poi, all'idea che domani a quest'ora potrebbe stare a casa sua, si rimetterà in marcia anche in quelle condizioni!"

"Ma! … Quell'uomo, secondo me, è davvero una testa di legno!"

Mentre discorriamo delle condizioni di salute del nostro esimio generale, iniziamo a prepararci per la sera, cerchiamo abiti puliti e iniziamo ad indossarli.

Un tocco alla porta, apro.

Davanti a noi si presenta una graziosa donzella che ci porta da bere.

Sembra non avere più di vent'anni, non tanto alta, capelli colore delle nocciole, raccolti sul capo in uno chignon, da cui cadono alcune ciocche ribelli. Ha gli occhi vispi ed un sorriso ammaliante, vestita con una camiciola chiara, a fiorellini, con un'ampia scollatura quadrata che lascia intravedere un petto generoso, una gonna rossa ed un grembiule. Una bella ragazza, c'è poco da dire. Io sono un uomo sposato, ormai posso solo guardare!

"Buonasera Monsieur! Vi ho portato da bere, come avete chiesto."

Guardo Gerard, gli chiedo: "Gerard hai sentito? Tu hai chiesto da bere?"

"No, ci deve essere uno sbaglio, io non ho chiesto nulla! … Forse Madame, avete sbagliato stanza."

"No, Monsieur, è proprio questa la stanza."

Senza che nessuno le dica nulla, la donna avanza, appoggia il vassoio sul tavolo, si volta verso me e Gerard e dice: "Signori, vi offro io da bere, a condizione che mi permettiate di farvi compagnia!"

Gerard la guarda stupito e dice: "Co come madame, Voi … volete dire che …."

"Con tutti e due se lo volete, se è questo che desiderate, per me non è un problema!"

Guardo Alain con disagio, il mio amico si gratta prima la testa e poi dice: "Ascoltate madame ehm … Voi siete … gentile, ma non abbiamo bisogno delle Vostre attenzioni."

"Ne siete sicuro Monsieur?"

"Ih ih ih … si certo, sicurissimo Madame …."

La donna non si arrende, guarda Gerard, dice: "E voi Monsieur, siete sicuro di non aver bisogno di nulla?"

"Eh eh eh Nulla Madame, grazie."

"Nemmeno del vino che Vi ho portato?"

Alain sorride e ribatte: "No, quello lasciatelo pure Madame … ecco tenete il denaro, adesso se non Vi dispiace lasciateci riposare."

"E va bene! Grazie Monsieur per il denaro, felice notte!"

"Grazie Madame!"

Accompagno la donna alla porta, la chiudo lentamente, guardo il mio amico e protesto: "Accidenti Gerard, quanto è difficile resistere! Quando poi a bussare è una giovane donna, bella, formosa e disponibile ….."

"Ah ah ah ah … Alain cosa fai, ricominci con la stessa cantilena?"

"Gerard, Gerard! Ma hai visto che donna avvenente?"

"Certo che l'ho vista, sono fedele Alain, mica ceco!"

"Ah povero me Gerard, che sofferenza indicibile!"

"Oh no! Adesso chi ti sopporta con i tuoi piagnistei!"

"Tu amico mio, chi se no! E per fortuna che il capellone ha la sua stanza singola, almeno posso sfogarmi con te!"

"Aiuto Alain, mi fai paura! Ah ah ah!

"Smettila imbecille! Io voglio con me solo la mia Sabrina e nessun altro. Accidenti a questa dannata missione, ma dico, cosa avranno di tanto segreto i sovrani, per rispedirci di nuovo tra queste montagne?!"

"E chi lo sa amico mio, fatto sta che stiamo di nuovo viaggiando come trottole!"

"Gerard, per lo meno, l'altra volta che siamo finiti qui, non ero sposato e …"

"No ti prego Alain, hai solo combinato guai. Almeno adesso riesci a stare lontano dai pasticci, e ti sento solo lamentarti."

"Le tue parole, mi fanno disperare ancora di più Gerard, ti prego adesso basta! … Beato Andrè!"

"Cosa c'entra adesso André?"

"Come cosa c'entra? Lui c'entra eccome!"

"In che senso Alain?"

"Lui fa parte dei privilegiati: ha sua moglie con se! Lui non è obbligato a soffrire come noi! Lui può passare intere notti di passione, d'amore … lui …..e noi? Niente! Noi siamo qui a soffrire!"

"A davvero? E quando era lui a soffrire? Ti ricordi? Prima il Comandante non si decideva ad accettarlo come fidanzato, e poi quando l'ha fatto, il Generale gli è stato tutto il tempo con il fiato sul collo."

"Già, il Vecchio Pazzo! … Gli ha rincorsi per tutta Venezia, poveretti!"

"Mentre tuti sollazzavi da una donna all'altra! … Adesso come vedi .. tu soffri e lui è con sua moglie! Ah ah ah ah!"

Prima di andare in camera mia per riposarmi, mi sono aggirata per il corridoio per assicurarmi che tutto fosse in perfetto ordine. Passo davanti alla stanza di Alain e Gerard, la porta è socchiusa, si sentono delle risate, Alain come sempre ha fatto una delle sue solite battute, ho capito immediatamente che stesse parlando di me e di Andrè, ho ascoltato, decido di entrare senza bussare.

"Co Comandante, siete qui! … Accidenti, non ho nemmeno i pantaloni! Ma Comandante, non potevate almeno bussare?"

"Se avessi voluto evitare il mio ingresso improvviso, avresti dovuto chiudere la porta! Non ti pare Alain?"

"Ve Veramente Comandante, io … noi … Comandante, che ne dite di lasciarmi rivestire?"

"Alain, ormai i pantaloni te li sei tirati su, devi solo chiuderti la camicia! …. Su muoviti!"

Gerard mi guarda e dice: "Comandante, è successo qualcosa, perché siete agitata?"

"La Salle, io non sono agitata! Sono qui per una semplice perlustrazione, passo in rassegna le mie truppe e Vi ritrovo ancora in queste condizioni?"

"Ma...ma... Comandante! Ci siamo messi in libertà! Per riposarci. Sapete, dovreste farlo anche Voi!"

"Alain, non siamo qui per riposarci, e voi due lo sapete! Dobbiamo stare allerta sempre. Invece voi due cosa fate?! Vi prendete delle libertà!"

"Ma ma no...Comandante! Cosa...cosa dite! Noi ci stavamo cambiando ... la cena ... ehm ... si ..."

"Ehm? ... Su avanti ... mio testimone di nozze, cosa dicevi a proposito di Andrè e di me?... Su forza, racconta! Sai, vorrei ridere anch'io!"

"Ma no ... Comandante...noi.. ..scherzavamo...vero Gerard?"

"Ve Vero Alain ... è solo che ... Comandante, Alain ed io ci chiedevamo come ... si .. insomma ... Di uomini come Andrè non ce ne sono ... sono una rarità ecco!"

"Non ci sembra di aver detto nulla di male."

"Uhm...non vi capisco...su...siate più espliciti."

Alain ribatte: "Ih ih Co Comandante, se avete ascoltato, è inutile che lo ripetiamo, vero Gerard?" ...

"Vero Alain, è inutile ripetere."

Il nostro Comandante non si arrende e insiste: "Repetita juvant...facciamo così, voi adesso mi spiegate perché avete detto beato André! Oppure Alain preferisci che al nostro ritorno faccia qualche chiacchiera con Sabrina?"

"Ih ih ... Comandante! .. Su, non siate spietata, mi sembra di avere di fronte il Generale!"

"Alain! Se non la smetti, passerai dei guai seri! Parla!"

"Comandante, non siate spietata, ma comprensiva, su... sorvolate ."

"Devo sorvolare, Gerard..."

"Si Comandante!"

"Ho visto una signorina uscire la questa stanza mentre arrivavo...cosa ci faceva qui?"

"Nulla di ciò che pensate Comandante, ci ha servito del vino e nient'altro ..."

"Uhm...non vi ha offerto nient'altro? Ne siete certi?"

"Beh ... Ah ah ah Comandante, Voi sapete come vanno certe cose, lo sapete meglio di me, quelle sono delle donne che cercano compagnia. Anzi, più che compagnia Comandante, direi che sono donne che vanno alla ricerca di denaro!"

"Ricordatevi perché siamo qui, e non commettete sciocchezze! E lasciate mio marito fuori dai vostri discorsi? Sono stata chiara?! ANDRÈ È MIO!"

"Sssi Comandante ... non parleremo più di certe ... questioni ..."

"MEGLIO! "

Il comandante lascia in tutta fretta la nostra stanza, chiudo la porta, guardo Gerard e sottovoce gli dico: "Puff … Accidenti al Diavolo Biondo, non appena gli tocchi il marito diventa una belva! … Ma l'hai sentita Gerard?"

"Certo che l'ho sentita, come hai appena detto, sembrava avvero una belva! … Senti Alain, mi domando come faccia ad avere tutta questa forza! Non dimentichiamo che è una donna e per giunta incinta!"

"Bah, che posso dirti Gerard! Non ha nulla a che vedere con le altre donne, e tanto meno con le sue svenevoli sorelle, ho ragione io, a chiamarla Diavolo Biondo ih ih ih …"

"Oh Charles, che viaggio memorabile che è il nostro! Ma ci pensi, abbiamo concepito nostro figlio tra la Francia e l'Italia! ... Senti Charles, il nostro bambino sarà francese o italiano?"

"Joséphine! Che domande, sarà francese, come i suoi genitori! Spero solo che non venga contagiato da tuo padre, sai con la smania che ha di avere un nipotino uguale a lui...io ho un poco di timore! Sarebbe terribile! Un Jarjayes in miniatura per casa!"

"Su dai Charles! E poi cosa avresti da ridire su noi Jarjayes? Ma non vedi che belle donne che siamo? Nostro padre, non può che essere orgoglioso di noi!"

"Certo, siete tutte perfette...ma tu lo vorresti un figlio uguale a tuo padre? Dimmi la verità! Ci rincorrerebbe per casa con la spada sguainata!"

"Ah ah ah ah Charles ah ah ah ... ma cosa dici? Lui diventerà un uomo d'affari proprio come suo padre, ma se permetti, lo voglio biondo e con gli occhi chiari proprio identico a mio padre! Sai, sarà anche dispotico, ma era davvero un bell'uomo!"

"Ti prego Joséphine, io il ritratto di tuo padre, seppure in miniatura, non ce lo vorrei proprio per casa! Sarà stato anche un bell'uomo, ma ha un caratteraccio!"

"Charles, mio padre infondo non è cattivo! E' un soldato, e questo ha influenzato tantissimo il suo modo di essere! Ma non vedi quante attenzioni riserva a tutti noi? Basti pensare che ci ha sommerse di cuscini e di coperte."

"Certo Joséphine! Tuo padre vi vuole molto bene, a tutte! E, seppure a modo suo, vuole bene anche a noi generi. Ha solo un modo strano di dimostrare il suo affetto: bagni nello sterco, duelli, fontane...vedi tu! Ti ripeto: io un figlio con il suo carattere, che poi è pure quello di tua sorella Oscar, preferirei non averlo. Se poi sarà così...pazienza! Vorrà dire che mi sacrificherò e mi farò rincorrere per casa con lo spadino di legno!"

"Ah ah ah ah Charles, ma sai che ormai abbiamo superato i quarant'anni, te lo immagini che a quasi a sessanta, tu venga rincorso dietro ah ah ah!"

"A quasi sessanta mi sotterrerà...se assomiglierà davvero al nonno, ed alla zia, finirò dritto nel letame! Povero me! No no...io pensavo a sei anni, come tua sorella che correva dietro ad Andrè con lo spadino di legno! Tela ricordi? … Che situazione Joséphine, forse è meglio dire che follia avere un figlio alla nostra età."

"Ed è tutta colpa di quel bordello ah ah ah ... Ovvero di quegli affreschi, così fantasiosi ah ah ah ..."

"Però moglie mia, che nottata! MEMORABILE! Certo che me lo ricordo"

"Vero Charles! ... Senti caro, che ne dici di ripeterla? Tanto ormai è fatta, non può accadere null'altro che già non sia successo."

"Ah ah ah ah …."

"Su avanti, fatti sotto caro!"

"Stavo pensando la stessa cosa, mia adorata!"

"Charles, però, tu ti lamenti del Generale, ma è grazie a lui se ci siamo sposati! ... Ricordo quando mio padre mi disse: Figliola, ho conosciuto Charles de Liancourt, il figlio primogenito del mio amico Maurice, Marchese de Liancourt, ti assicuro che è un bravo ragazzo, ed è perfetto per diventare tuo marito!... Lo vedi Charles, dopo tutto non è così terribile come pensi, anzi, dovremmo essergli grati di averci fatti conoscere!"

"Joséphine, non lo metto in dubbio che tuo padre sappia combinare matrimoni alla perfezione, ma ti assicuro che averlo come suocero non è una passeggiata! Devo rammentarti gli ultimi avvenimenti?"

"Ah ah ah Charles, il bagno nel letame non è stato così tanto sgradevole, anzi ... l'ho trovato alquanto interessante!"

"Ti scongiuro Joséphine, non rammentarmelo...puzzo ancora di sterco di cavallo! Neanche fossi davvero uno stalliere!"

"Tu sei il mio adorabile stalliere, su vieni qui, abbracciami Charles ... e fammi impazzire!"

"Certo, non perdiamo temo!"

Mi butto addosso a mia moglie e cadiamo assieme sul letto, un grande letto morbido! Inizio a baciarla avidamente, ad accarezzarla, gioco con le sue labbra ed insinuo le mie mani nella sua camicia, quanto è bella la mia Joséphine. Sfacciata, prorompente, calda e passionale! Le sfilo veloce i pantaloni, sbottono i miei e la prendo così, con impeto e passione, mentre continuiamo a baciarci. Sento le sue gambe stringermi forte i fianchi, aggrappandosi al mio corpo! Mi fa impazzire! Ci perdiamo così uno nell'altro, finche non cadiamo nel letto sfiniti!

"Marianne come ti senti? Ti è passata la nausea?"

"Si si, sto molto meglio, grazie Louis! Avevo solo bisogno di un poco di riposo! Continuo a chiedermi come faccia mia sorella Oscar a resistere a cavallo tutto il santo giorno!"

Guardo mia moglie, è seduta su una poltroncina, i capelli lunghi lasciati cadere sciolti, la camicia bianca sbottonata che lascia intravedere la curva del seno. È ancora un poco pallida, ma mi sembra più in forma di oggi. Mi sento più tranquillo.

"Sinceramente non lo so! ... Però c'è da dire che rimane un soldato, e non solo: è una donna forte. Credo che Andrè, si sia adeguato perfettamente a sua moglie, non ribatte mai!"

"Si si, certo. Andrè è cresciuto con lei, poi è stato il suo attendente, un suo soldato ed ora marito. Ciò non toglie che lei sia più avanti nella gravidanza, ma si vede appena, mentre io sono già più rotonda, e lei riesce a stare a cavallo tranquilla, mentre io dopo poco non ce la faccio! Sembra che la gravidanza non le crei nessun problema...oppure finge molto bene...non lo so!"

"Marianne, tu lo sai benissimo che ciascuna donna reagisce in maniera diversa, e poi al riguardo del fatto che tu sia più rotonda di Oscar, è perché hai già avuto quattro gravidanze, invece per tua sorella è la prima. Vedrai quando ne avrà altre, il ventre le si gonfierà molto prima! ... Marianne, penso ai nostri figli, chissà come la prenderanno, quando ti vedranno tornare a casa con il pancione! ... Soprattutto Catherine che a breve si sposa!... Mi chiedo cosa starà succedendo a palazzo!"

"Oh! Non farmi pensare, ti prego! Non si è mai vista la madre della sposa in stato interessante! Che figura che farò! Oh cielo! Che vergogna!"

Louis mi stringe a se, e dice: "Su Marianne, non preoccuparti! ... Affronteremo insieme le battutine dei nostri figli. Su coraggio cara!"

"Si...si..grazie amore! Chissà come sta mio padre, andiamo a vedere? Non vorrei che avesse bisogno di qualcosa e dubito che Joséphine si stia occupando di lui, Oscar..beh, spero che si stia riposando per cui...dai andiamo!"

"Aspetta cara, preferisco che tu rimanga in camera a riposarti, andrò io da tuo padre."

"Oh, grazie...va bene...mi sdraio ancora un poco, finché non arriverà la cena, però tu vai a informati subito, mi raccomando!"

"Si, certo, tranquilla Marianne, ora vado."

Sono in camera mia, ho appena fatto il bagno e ho indossato dei vestiti puliti.

Bussano alla porta, apro, è il ragazzo con la cena, gli chiedo: "Hai servito il brodo caldo per l'ospite che è nella stanza infondo?"

"Si, certo Monsieur, è stato il primo ospite a cui ho servito la cena."

"Bene!"

"Questa è per voi Monsieur, sono due coperti come avete chiesto."

"Grazie, puoi andare."

Porgo al ragazzo una moneta come mancia e lo faccio uscire dalla stanza.

Il piatto di Andrè è coperto, appena avrò finito di cenare andrò da lui, in modo che venga a ristorarsi; mi siedo a tavola, comincio a mangiare e penso: Domani, molto probabilmente mio padre deciderà di rimettersi in viaggio. Prima di sera arriveremo a Collegno, almeno lui potrà ristabilirsi del tutto, anche Girodelle ha bisogno di riposo con quella brutta ferita che si ritrova! …. E poi, in tutta sincerità, anch'io ho bisogno di fermarmi per qualche giorno, stare in sella tutta la giornata sta diventando impossibile: la schiena comincia a risentirne!

Mi tocco il ventre e sussurro: "Ehi piccolino, vuoi farti già sentire?!"

Non è possibile! Io … io .. che parlo con … mio figlio … Mio e di Andrè! … Andrè, mio marito. Mi sembra così incredibile! Non riesco ancora ad abituarmi all'idea che sarò madre, anche se ormai inizia ad essere evidente: i pantaloni sono diventati stretti …..ho dovuto allargare tutti i laccetti, ma così non cadono più bene! Chissà se tornerò come prima, ho davvero paura!

Dopo la medicazione del dottore, il garzone mi ha portato la cena, ho appena finito, penso al Generale,mi chiedo come stia, prima di mettermi a letto, decido di andare in camera sua!

Percorro il corridoio che mi porta in camera del Generale, sento la voce di Madamigella Oscar alle mie spalle.

"Girodelle!"

"Comandante Oscar!"

"Girodelle, il dottore vi ha visitato, ditemi, come va la ferita?"

"Mi ha detto che in definitiva sta bene, ma ci vorrà ancora qualche giorno affinché si rimargini completamente."

"Beh, lo immaginavo, è piuttosto profonda! …. Girodelle, spero che la ferita non lasci un'evidente cicatrice!"

Madamigella Oscar è accanto a me, sento il suo profumo che mi stordisce, le sue parole mi turbano, arresto il passo, lo fa anche lei, la guardo, senza nemmeno riflettere le dico: "Comandante, la cicatrice al braccio è l'ultima delle mie preoccupazioni, in definitiva sono un soldato! … L'unica cosa che mi importa è che sia stato colpito io e non Voi!"

Le parole del Maggiore mi turbano, spalanco gli occhi, e sussurro: "Grazie per le Vostre parole Girodelle, comunque sappiate che mi dispiace."

Vedo l'azzurro dei suoi occhi spalancarsi, il suo volto è bellissimo, dolcissimo. Non era mia intenzione, ma credo che le mie parole l'abbiano messa in imbarazzo, con tono tranquillo le dico: "Comandante, siete pallida, dovreste riposare."

Se è possibile, adesso è diventata ancora più bella, con le forme un po' più arrotondate e la camminata meno rigida. Indossa una leggera camicia bianca, lasciata appena aperta sul collo, con dei voulant sul davanti ed i polsini ricamati, un paio di pantaloni blu scuri, stretti, calze di seta bianche e scarpe maschili. È sempre impeccabile!

"Si, ma prima devo andare da mio padre."

Continuiamo a camminare, le dico: "Anch'io sto andando da lui, voglio sapere se sta meglio e cosa ha detto il dottore!"

"Il dottore ha detto che ha un brutto raffreddore, nulla di cui preoccuparsi!"

"Mi fa piacere Madami … Comandante!"

Sono ancora alle prese con i fumenti, in camera mia ci sono due dei miei tre generi, Andrè e Louis, i più tranquilli!

Con il fazzoletto sulla testa e la bacinella fumante, protesto contro i miei generi: "Ma si può sapere cosa cifate ancora qui? Tornate in camera Vostra, io sto già molto meglio. Non è il caso che rimaniate!"

Louis ribatte: "Generale, Marianne è molto preoccupata per la Vostra salute! Voleva venire qui in camera Vostra, ma io le ho detto di mettersi a letto …"

"Hai fatto benissimo Louis, Marianne ….. l'ho vista davvero male, aveva il viso pallido, e poi il fatto che soffra di stomaco è un bel problema! …. Ecco fatto! … Per stasera ho finito i fumenti, adesso, se non Vi dispiace tornate nelle Vostre stanze, così potrò mettermi a letto!"

Un tocco alla porta.

Louis, che è il più vicino, l'apre. Vedo Oscar entrare in camera con Girodelle.

"Buona sera Generale, come Vi sentite?"

"Victor, io sto benissimo … Etciu' …. Oscar, cosa fai ancora qui, va a riposarti figliola!"

"Padre ero venuta per …..Andrè hanno servito la cena."

Avanzo verso mia moglie e le domando: "Oscar hai mangiato?"

"Si Andrè …"

Pur di rimanere solo, non perdo l'occasione, spalanco la porta e dico: "Sentito Andrè, vai a rifocillarti, su figliolo che si fredda la cena! Adesso sono in compagnia di Victor e Louis, non ho bisogno di Voi due!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro Padre?"

"Sicurissimo Oscar, potete andare."

"E va bene Padre, a domani."

"A domani Oscar! È inutile che Vi dica che si parte all'alba, voglio essere nella Contea, in serata."

"Lo immaginavo padre, come desiderate! … Signori, buona sera."

"Buona sera Oscar!"

Finalmente vedo uscire i primi due. Mi sono liberato di Andrè e Oscar, per fortuna che mia figlia non ha insistito! Forse perché sono in compagnia di Louis e Victor, meglio così, ma adesso devo mandare via quest'altri due. Spero che mi lascino tranquillo.

Girodelle, dice: "Generale, Vi vedo un tantino meglio."

"Ovvio Victor, i fumenti sono un vero tocca sano! A proposito, dimmi cosa ha detto il dottore a proposito del tuo braccio?"

"Sta andando bene, la ferita ormai è in via di guarigione."

"Benissimo ragazzo, comunque sappi che anche domani viaggerai in carrozza e poi avremo tutti una settimana di riposo: ci fermeremo a Collegno."

"Signore, con tutto il rispetto però, non voglio viaggiare per tutto il giorno in carrozza, vorrei …"

"Tu non vuoi un bel niente Victor, qui si fa quello che decido io! Viaggerai in carrozza a costo di legarti, e adesso, se a Voi due non dispiace, lasciatemi solo ho bisogno di riposare!"

Louis, lascia la mia stanza senza protestare e mi dice: "Buona notte Signore! … Maggiore!"

"Buona notte Conte!"

Louis va via, Victor invece rimane. Uff …. che fatica per rimanere solo! Qui sembra che non vogliano lasciarmi riposare!

"Signore, io …."

"Ascolta figliolo, io capisco che il nostro problema si chiami Joséphine. Dico nostro, perché anch'io sono nelle tue stesse condizioni … Coff … Coff … Ma cosa possiamo fare? Nulla! Dobbiamo sopportare mia figlia ancora per un giorno, una volta che saremo a destinazione, entrambi ci saremo ristabiliti e potremo proseguire a cavallo! Quindi ragazzo, dobbiamo avere pazienza ancora per un giorno. Su Victor, forza e coraggio, che il peggio ormai è passato!"

"E va bene Signore!"

"Adesso se non ti dispiace …"

"Sissignor Generale, Vi lascio riposare."

"Grazie, a domani!"

Chiudo la porta, sollevo le braccia al cielo e borbotto: "Signore ti ringrazio! Finalmente sono andati via, finalmente solo, non ne potevo più! … Non è possibile, nemmeno se fossi moribondo!"

Sento bussare alla porta, sussurro: "Santo cielo e adesso chi sarà? …. Avanti!"

La porta si apre, è il garzone che timidamente, mi dice: "Signore,sono venuto per ritirare il vassoio della cena."

"Si, certo, portalo via! … Ragazzo ascolta, per nessuna ragione voglio essere disturbato, capito?"

"Si certo Signore, avviserò tutti i servitori che non debbono disturbarVi."

"Bene, adesso fa presto e lasciami solo!"

"Sissignore, con permesso!"

Accompagno il garzone alla porta, do il primo e il secondo giro di chiave, e sussurrò: "Ecco fatto! … Finalmente adesso mi lasceranno in pace!

Sono appena uscito dalla stanza del cliente, ho il vassoio in mano, una delle ragazze della casa, mi dice: "Jean, hai ritirato il vassoio?"

"Si, appena fatto! … Dove vai Laure?"

"Che domanda! Ma dal tipo, magari riesco a combinare qualcosa."

"Lascia stare, il vecchio è malato, e ha dato ordine tassativo di non essere disturbato."

"Accidenti Jean, stasera gira male! … Abbiamo ospiti feriti, malati, e chissà cos'altro! … Meglio che torni in camera mia! … Jean, se dovessero arrivare altri avventori avvisami, magari vogliono delle distrazioni."

"Tranquilla Laure, in quel caso verrò a svegliarti."

Sono nel letto, aspetto che Andrè esca dalla toilette, ma non credo che riuscirò ad aspettarlo sveglia, sono troppo stanca! Sento gli occhi chiudersi, mi appoggio al cuscino, tanto ho già indossato la mia camicia da notte, mi rilasso, solo un attimo, tanto sentirò arrivare il mio Andrè …. voglio dargli il bacio della buonanotte … voglio aspettarlo sveglia …. Voglio …

Ho appena fatto il bagno, mi sono cambiato per la notte, indosso una camicia da notte leggera, esco dalla toilette, la luce fioca della candela illumina appena la stanza. Cerco con lo sguardo mia moglie, è a letto, avvolta al lenzuolo, la guardo, si è addormentata. Mi infilo lentamente nel letto, non voglio svegliarla, le poso il braccio intorno ai fianchi, sento che sono più rotondi, la mia mano accarezza il suo ventre,la stringo un po' più a me, la sento mugolare qualcosa, stringe le mie mani, sorrido, affondo il viso tra i suoi capelli profumati e mi abbandono al sonno …..

E' l'alba! Siamo riuniti davanti alla carrozza, pronti per partire.

Guardo la mia dolcissima Oscar, è tornata ad essere il fiero Comandante: ha un'espressione decisa, lo sguardo duro, severa. Indossa una camicia azzurrina, abbottonata fino al collo, chiusa con uno Jabot, un gilet un poco più scuro, i cui ultimi bottoni purtroppo non si chiudono più, finemente ricamato con fili colore argento, pantaloni blu scuri da cavallerizza e stivali. La spada allacciata alla cintura ed una pistola carica posizionata sulla sella del cavallo. Io indosso un completo simile, sui toni del verde.

Il Comandante Oscar mi guarda severamente e mi dice: "Alain, tu guiderai la carrozza! … Charles, Louis affiancherete Gerard e scorterete la carrozza!"

Louis risponde: "Va bene Oscar!"

Padre, Voi e Victor proseguirete il viaggio in carrozza con Marianne e Joséphine. In quanto a me e Andrè, saremo a capo della spedizione, è tutto chiaro?"

Vedo mio padre, portarsi la mano alla bocca e tenta di protestare: "Maledizione … Coff … coff…"

"Cosa c'è Padre? Non siete d'accordo sulle mie disposizioni?"

"Certo che non sono d'accordo! … Tu a capo della spedizione, non va bene etciu' …"

"Padre, non possiamo fare altrimenti, Voi e Victor non potete viaggiare a cavallo, e poi sarebbe inutile, quindi, salite in carrozza!"

"Etciu … dannazione Victor, ma vedi se dovevamo avere tutte queste complicazioni!"

"Generale, anch'io sono mortificato per via di questa incresciosa situazione che si è creata. Ma dobbiamo riconoscere che Vostra figlia Oscar ha ragione, purtroppo al momento siamo solamente d'intralcio!"

Joséphine mi sorride e dice: "Suvvia Padre, è inutile perdere ancora tempo, saliamo in carrozza, desidero arrivare a Torino quanto prima! … E poi Padre, Victor, vedrete che non ci annoieremo, anzi, il tempo scorrerà talmente in fretta che nemmeno ce ne accorgeremo!"

Salgo sulla vettura preceduta da mia sorella Marianne, sento la voce di mio padre giungermi alle spalle: "Joséphine, se solamente cominci a dire idiozie, giuro che ti faccio viaggiare in groppa al mulo, mi sono spiegato?"

"Spiegatissimo Padre, e adesso sbrighiamoci!"

Guardo tutti salire in carrozza, Alain e gli altri sono alla loro postazione, Andrè ed io siamo avanti, sui nostri cavalli. Finalmente si parte! Destinazione: la Contea di Collegno.

Marianne si sporge entusiasta dal finestrino e dice: "Padre, che bella vallata! Guardate, siamo circondati dalle montagne! Ed alle nostre spalle, quelle che abbiamo appena attraversato! È magnifico! …. È così diverso da Parigi!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Vero Marianne! Oh, sono così felice! Stiamo visitando posti nuovi, magnifici! E pensare che non avevo mai lasciato la Francia!"

"Hai ragione, sorellina, in mezzo a tutto questo verde, ai pascoli, con la Dora che scorre al suo fianco….sembra una favola!"

"Invece Vi sbagliate! Voglio dire che ci siete state, ma quando eravate bambine. Vostra madre ed io siamo stati qui, quando tu Joséphineavevi tre anni e tu Marianne quasi due, è solo che eravate troppo piccole per ricordarlo."

Joséphine mi guarda estasiato e risponde: "No Padre, non me lo ricordo, e da adulta non ho mai viaggiato in queste terre! Ma ditemi, quel Castello, ha tutta l'aria di appartenere al medioevo?"

"Si figliola, era un avamposto, faceva parte di un piccolo feudo! Vedi, è collocato su un'altura, così da poter essere meglio difeso in caso di attacchi e per avere una migliore visuale sul territorio circostante!"

Girodelle risponde: "Madame, è strategia militare …. datata ma ancora adesso valida!"

Mia sorella Marianne continua: "Padre, è stupendo! E poi il luogo è così bello!"

"Mia cara Marianne quello che vedi, è il Castello di San Giorgio!"

"Padre, devo ammettere che sono partita con riluttanza da Parigi, ma questo viaggio è veramente piacevole! E poi, ora che siamo in pianura e la temperatura è molto più gradevole, si sta davvero bene!"

Marianne continua a sorride, e dice: "Maggiore, e voi, non siete mai stato a Torino?"

No, mai Madame anche per me è la prima volta!"

"Maggiore, Padre, guardate quanti piccoli borghi abbarbicati sulle montagne! E quanti boschetti che costeggiano la nostra strada, e poi i pascoli! Guardate! è tutto così...così….eccitante!"

"Ma Padre, davvero ci sono persone che vivono lì, anche in inverno?"

"Certo che si, Joséphine! … Ci sono svariate casupole, lontano dal villaggio."

Guardo le mie figlie, sembrano due bambine, Joséphine poi, è quasi impazzita per la gioia! Incredibile, nei tratti di montagna di sono lamentate parecchio, ed ora guardale qui, sembrano due bambine!

"Padre, la nostra Contea di Collegno è lontana dal centro abitato?"

"Joséphine, la nostra residenza è al centro di un piccolo paese, con le case adagiate ai muri della fortificazione. Ma stai tranquilla, seppure piccolo, in quel paese troveremo tutto ciò di cui necessitiamo. E poi, abbiamo un vasto territorio attorno, sempre di proprietà della nostra famiglia!"

"Padre, a me basta solamente che ci sia almeno un emporio che ci fornisca di ciò che necessitiamo."

"Un emporio, Marianne? E cosa vorresti acquistare …. abiti più ehm …. adatti al vostro attuale ...ecco …. stato? …. Coff … Coff …"

"Non solo Padre, ci serve qualche essenza per il bagno e profumi, e dei nastri per i capelli!"

"Uhm...si hai ragione, anche perché ci recheremo dai sovrani …. Marianne e poi vorrei acquistare anche delle stoffe. Dicono che in Italia si produca dell'ottima seta!"

Il Generale ribatte: "A Collegno troverai molta seta, c'è un allevamento di bachi da seta con coltivazione di gelso! E delle piccole botteghe in cui vengono prodotti i tessuti, lungo le sponde della Dora! … Chissà, forse finalmente vedremo anche Oscar in abiti femminili! Anche la nostra famiglia produce dell'ottima seta partendo proprio dai bachi"

"Ih ih … Però, chi l'avrebbe detto!"

"Detto cosa Joséphine?"

"Padre, ma siete davvero impaziente di vederla in abiti femminili!"

"Coff … Ma che domanda! Ma non ti sei accorta che tua sorella tra un po' non entrerà più nei suoi … pantaloni!"

"Certo che l'ho notato, solo non voglio dire nulla a mia sorella a tal proposito. Sapete Padre, secondo me Oscar non se ne rende nemmeno conto"!

"Ma cosa dici Marianne! Secondo te, nostra sorella quando la mattina indossa i suoi abiti, non si accorge che tra un po' non ci entra più?"

"Beh … si, vero Joséphine! Credo che tra non molto, che lo voglia o no, dovrà anche lei indossare le vesti!"

Ascolto la conversazione delle figlie del Generale, vorrei almeno sorridere, ma non posso. Madame Joséphine non fa che scrutare ogni mia singola espressione per stuzzicarmi. Comunque, non riesco a immaginare il mio bellissimo Comandante che lascia i suoi abiti per indossare delle vesti. Sono sicuro che sarà bellissima!

Joséphine, mi guarda e dice: "Padre, che meraviglia, si può sapere cos'è quell' edificio sulla punta della montagnola?"

"Èun monastero, cara, la Sacra di San Michele!"

Joséphine chiede: "Dei frati? Sono così isolati? Ma dico, perché mai si sono rilegati fin lassù, forse hanno un mucchio di peccati da espiare, Marianne ah ah!"

"Joséphine! Sono monaci Benedettini, pregano anche per la tua anima! Che ne ha davvero bisogno ….."

"Io non ho bisogno delle preghiere di nessuno Padre! Mi domando solo, come degli uomini possano vivere in quel modo lontano dal mondo?! E poi non hanno alcun motivo di pregare per le anime altrui e tanto meno per la mia! Io non ho alcun peccato da espiare. Magari che preghino per le povere anime che vivono di lussuria nelle corti, vero Victor? Voi ne sapete qualcosa in merito!"

"Madame, veramente ..."

"Suvvia Victor, avanti raccontate ancora!"

"Madame, vi prego! Ognuno di noi ha i suoi peccati da espiare e le sue croci da portare"

Vedo mi padre accigliarsi, e mi riprende immediatamente:"Joséphine, ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dici?"

"Certo che si Padre! Dico semplicemente la verità. E poi io non ho peccati, e se Voi pensate che ne abbia ditemelo, su avanti!"

"Joséphine! Tu di peccati nei hai tanti!"

"Io? Dite a me Padre?"

"Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?! Sei senza vergogna! Oh, ma vedrai …..ci penserò io a te!O devo ricordarti cosa hai fatto sul mio …..arg … etciù … JOSEPHINE! Tu...Charles …. il mio compleanno! Devo andare avanti?! Vuoi davvero che racconti le tue nefandezze davanti al Maggiore?"

"Ma Padre, su, non è il caso di mettere in piazza le nostre cose! E poi cosa abbiamo fatto di male?Charles ed io eravamo fidanzati, non eravamo due squallidi amanti."

"Fidanzati! Appunto, non sposati! No no...tu hai bisogno di un confessore, di un padre spirituale, di un esorcista!"

"Che esagerato che siete! Addirittura di un ….. cosa? Ah ah ah …. Padre, io non ho nulla di cui vergognarmi! … A differenza di tante altre dame di Versailles, io amo solo mio marito, e nessuno può colpevolizzarmi per questo! …. Vero Victor?"

"Ehm...Madame, Vi prego, non mettetemi in imbarazzo …. qui nessuno credo voglia mettere in dubbio la vostra devozione muliebre ….. vero Generale?"

Ma guarda questa famiglia, che discorsi che fa! Io capisco che il Generale si preoccupi per le figlie, ma queste sono ormai adulte, e da parecchio! Che imbarazzo!

"Grazie per avermi difesa Victor! … Anzi, Padre, se proprio debbo dirla tutto, sappiate che Marianne ed io, quando frequentavamo Versailles, abbiamo visto cose che…..i cosiddetti nobili, non chiudevano nemmeno le porte per fare le loro sconcezze con le mogli o i mariti delle altre! … Vero Victor?"

"ORA BASTA! Coff … coff … coff … Davvero, tu hai bisogno di una guida spirituale! Una volta giunti a Torino, cercherò subito mio fratello Armand! E se non dovessi trovarlo, chiederò aiuto al Padre Priore della Certosa! Vedrai, cara figliola, troverai la pace!"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite? Io non mi confesso da anni, figurateVi se lo faccio con un certosino! Scordatevelo! …. E poi, non ho ancora capito cosa dovrei confessare! .. Io direi piuttosto di fare confessare il Maggiore, visto che è a conoscenza di certi dettagli! Vero Victor?"

"Ma perché lo chiedete sempre a me Madame! Anche Vostro Padre, il capitano Grandièr e Vostra sorella sono a conoscenza di certi particolari. Chiedete a loro!"

"Certo che lo farò Maggiore, ci potete giurare ih ih ih .. "

"Joséphine, tu non farai nulla di tutto questo! Tua sorella e Andrè, frequentano Versailles per lavorare, non per spettegolare, intesi? Coff .. coff …. Dannazione! Comunque tu andrai a Confessarti ...eccome se lo farai! Con mio fratello, o con il Padre Priore! Meglio sarebbe con mio fratello, lui è un Cardinale, saprà indirizzarti meglio!"

Marianne, interviene: "Ma Padre, non vi sembra di esagerare?"

"Lascia stare Marianne, nostro padre non sta bene, non vorrei che si agitasse ancora! …. Comunque Padre, se proprio ci tenete, ecco, magari con lo zio andrà benissimo! Sapete sono anni che non scambio due chiacchiere con lui ah ah ah!"

"TU DEVI CONFESSARTI! E sappi che lo informerò personalmente circa le argomentazioni che dovrà sentire dalla tua dolce bocca, figliola! E non ti darà l'assoluzione, e la relativa penitenza, se non avrai raccontato tutto…. ma proprio tutto! Camera, scuderia, soffitta e qualsiasi altra cosa sconveniente tu abbia combinato con quello scellerato e irrispettoso di tuo marito, quando eravate fidanzati! E non mi importa se sono passati venticinque anni! Io esigo che la tua anima diventi candida! E pure Charles dovrà confessarsi!"

Guardo questa strana famiglia, si comportano come se anche io ne facessi parte, parlano senza riguardo. Da un lato mi fa piacere essere considerato di famiglia, ma dall'altro …. queste Jarjayes sono davvero eccessive! Povero me, non bastava essere ossessionato da Madamigella, adesso che madame Joséphine che dice cose inadatte ad una dama ….

"Uff … E va bene Padre, Vi accontenteremo. Vedrete, io e Charles faremo volentieri due chiacchiere con lo zio ah ah ah …. Padre …."

"Cosa c'è ancora?!"

"Voi, vi siete confessato?"

"Ma come Osi?!"

"Se non sbaglio, io sono nata con ben tre mesi di anticipo, si può sapere chi Vi ha dato l'assoluzione, lo zio Armand oppure..."

Mio padre mi risponde infastidito: "Tuo zio Armand non aveva ancora pronunciato i voti, all'epoca dei fatti!"

"Quindi, chi vi ha assolto?"

"Uhm …. il cappellano militare, ovviamente! Sono un soldato, IO!"

"Ih ih ih Padre, però ammettetelo, siete stato un vero Jarjayes, come le vostre figlie!"

"Un vero Jarjayes è, prima di tutto, un buon soldato, fedele alla famiglia Reale! Oscar è l'unica figlia che è una Jarjayes fino al midollo!"

" Ah ah ah … Ma Padre, sarà anche il Vostro erede, ma il vero erede, lo state aspettando, dalla Vostra sesta figlia! Ih ih …"

"Oscar è il mio erede, e François, sarà il suo erede, non dimenticarlo! Il prossimo conte Jarjayes sarà Oscar! Anche se è nata femmina! Lei è il futuro Conte de Jarjayes ….. con buona pace di Andrè!"

"Padre, desidero farVi un ultimo appunto e poi Vi lascerò in pace, promesso!"

"Avanti su, cos'altro vuoi dire?! E bada a te, prima di aprire bocca, intesi?"

"Padre, se la matematica non è un'opinione, allora anche Andrè e Oscar dovranno confessarsi, giusto?"

"Joséphine!"

"E no Padre! Se volete che io e Charles ci confessiamo, dovrà farlo anche il Vostro erede, visto che Oscar avrà un figlio dopo l'ottavo mese dal matrimonio! Giusto Girodelle?!"

"Madame Joséphine, Vi prego!"

"JOSEPHINNN!... Coff …. Coff …"

"Noto con piacere che starnutite meno e tossite meno Padre, a quanto pare i fumenti Vi hanno giovato! … Allora, rispondetemi: Oscar e Andrè, conosceranno anche loro il confessionale dello zio? Oppure volete costringere solo me e il povero Charles?!"

Lo sguardo di mio padre, è davvero acceso: i suoi occhi, non sono più azzurri ma rossi, ma non mi importa, esigo la sua risposta e lo guardo severamente.

"Oscar...anche lei ed Andrè dovranno confessarsi! Perché, è sotto gli occhi di tutti! Sposati da un mese e mezzo, ed in stato interessante da tre mesi...sgrunt! Queste figlie! E questi generiii!"

"Benissimo, adesso non Vi chiederò più nulla, sono una donna di parola! …. Guardate Padre, credo che ormai manchi poco!"

"Si Joséphine, per fortuna ormai ci siamo quasi! …. Sia ringraziato il cielo!"

Non è possibile! Madame Joséphine, si diverte a infierire! … Sa perfettamente che mi sto distruggendo d'amore per sua sorella, e lei cosa fa?! Mi mette a conoscenza di certi particolari! Non posso urlare per la disperazione, ma dentro di me scoppio …..DIO AIUTAMIIII!"

"Guarda Oscar! Ora percorriamo lo stradone di Francia, diritto...davanti si staglia la Basilica di Superga, tra non molto, proseguiremo sullo stradone! ….. Eccoli!... Guarda attraverseremo alcuni piccoli insediamenti, e poi svoltiamo a sud per entrare nel borgo di Collegno! … Oscar, cosa c'è perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

"Andrè, ti ricordi quando siamo stati a Verona?"

"Come potrei dimenticarlo Oscar! E' stato il viaggio più bello di tutta la mia vita! … E poi Venezia, dove mi hai confessato di amarmi …"

"Andrè, ricordo la passeggiata di sera a Venezia, quando …. Ci siamo baciati!"

"Certo che lo ricordo, come ricordo che per poco quei due gendarmi che pattugliavano le strade, ci avevano scambiati per due uomini! Ah ah ah …"

"Già … Ma ti immagini?! Portati al Comando della gendarmeria veneziana, e magari avrebbero convocato il Generale Jarjayes ah ah ah ah … E poi la nostra passeggiata per la collina Torinese, il centro della città, il bicerin…..chissà se lo fanno anche al nostro castello!"

Finalmente ci siamo! Ecco, entriamo nel viale di accesso, la carrozza percorre un tratto in ghiaia, mentre vediamo una dama abbigliata di scuro, con un velo in pizzo a coprirne il viso, salire su una carrozza e uscire dal recinto della proprietà, per un attimo incrocio i suoi occhi, colore delle nocciole, con un viso dolcissimo ….

"Andrè hai visto?"

"Certo Oscar, ma che strano!"

Mi sporgo dal finestrino e vedo una carrozza allontanarsi, mi chiedo: ma chi sarà? Chi è questa dama, e soprattutto cosa ci fa a casa MIA?!

_**Tutti al Colosseo**_

_**Protagonisti: Generale Augustin Reynier François de Jarjayes – Joséphine de Jarjayes – Alain de Sassoin**_

_**Ospiti: Lucciola e Australia7**_

_**Le Autrici: Aizram e Terry**_

_**Joséphine: **_"Perbacco! E così questo è il Colosseo! Spettacolare!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madame Joséphine, ma guardate che monumento!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Visto Alain! Certo Alain, non abbiamo fatto in tempo ad arrivare nella Contea di Collegno che siamo qui nella città eterna! … Padre a proposito avete notato quella donna che ha lasciato il nostro palazzo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che l'ho notata Joséphine, era una donna bellissima e molto distinta! … A proposito di questa nuova figura misteriosa, Donzelle, ditemi di chi si tratta, perché quella dama lasciava il mio palazzo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih Generale, Voi non potete chiederci delle anticipazioni, dovete pazientare, vedrete lo scoprirete in seguito, come verrete a conoscenza di molte altre cose ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, ascolta queste orribile risate!"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, le risate delle nostre Donzelle, non sono per niente orribili, anzi, sono aggraziate e armoniose.!"

_**Terry: **_"Alain, non prenderci in giro tanto lo sappiamo che vuoi tenerci buone affinché non ti accada nulla, non è vero Alain?"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah … Certo che a Voi due non la si può fare! Ah ah ah"

_**Joséphine: **_" Aizram, Terry …!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Joséphine."

_**Joséphine: **_"Sia mio padre che Alain, si lamentano o meglio Vi temono, io invece, non ho nulla di cui lamentarmi, anzi, sono molto soddisfatta della Vostra magnifica piuma. Per quello che mi riguarda, vi supplico di continuare così! … Sono più che felice che mi stiate facendo divertire e poi, non Vi ho ancora ringraziate per averci fatto quel magnifico regalo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Regalo Joséphine? Ma di quale regalo stai parlando?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma Aizram, del bordello con i suoi affreschi! Sapete, ho passato una delle notti più belle della mia vita!"

_**Generale:**_"JOSEFHINNN!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma padre, non vi è bastato strillare contro di me durante il capitolo, adesso anche nel siparietto dovete rimproverarmi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, in qualsiasi posto o epoca che sia! Se devo rimproverarti, lo faccio e basta! E adesso vedi di chiudere la bocca. Non basta che hai detto un mucchio di sconcezze davanti a Girodelle, adesso lo devi fare anche in presenza di Sassoin?"

_**Alain:**_ "Se è per me Signore, non preoccupatevi, Madame Joséphine può tranquillamente parlare, prego Madame continuate pure!"

_**Generale:**_ "BASTA JOSEFHINE! NON VOGLIO PIU' ASCOLTARTI! …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale, Vi sentite male?"

_**Generale: **_"Ce certo che comincio a sentirmi male, guardate là … chi c'è!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma dove Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Alle Vostre spalle, insieme ai centurioni! … Gulp Centurioni? Ma come, Donzelle, ma in quale epoca ci troviamo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, oggi è il 20 Luglio 2018."

_**Generale: **_"E allora cosa ci fanno quei centurioni romani qui?! E poi … la cosa che mi sconvolge di più, è la donzella che è con loro, guardatela! … Ride allegramente con i soldati romani, e ho l'impressione che stiano vedendo da questa parte!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry guarda! Lucciola e Australia sono qui!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, Vi preoccupate di Lucciola?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame prego, non fate la spiritosa, sapete benissimo a chi mi riferisco, non è Madame Lucciola che mi preoccupa, ma l'altra: Madamigella squinternata!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, è mai possibile che Voi non riusciate a trovare una soluzione per andare d'accordo con Australia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, con lei è impossibile trovare un punto di incontro! È troppo aggressiva nei miei confronti, tanto quanto è sdolcinata con quest'imbecille di Sassoin!"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, adesso io cosa c'entro? Possibile che non fate che prendervela sempre con me?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti sbagli Sassoin, io me la prendo con gli insubordinati!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, guarda Australia e Lucciola, vengono da questa parte con i centurioni."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, si può sapere cosa vogliono quei soldati romani da noi?"

_**Alain:**_ "Forse vengono ad arrestarVi Signore! Magari Vi mettono in isolamento, o peggio ancora a spalare il letame ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_"Taci Sassoin, è inutile, sei davvero un imbecille! Spero, per il suo bene, che tua figlia non ti somigli!"

_**Alain:**_"Figlia? Spero che somigli alla mia Sabrina! Ah ah ah …. Madame Joséphine, ditemi come fate a sopportare un padre simile?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih ih .. Ma no Alain, mio padre, anche se burbero, in realtà ha un cuore d'oro, e lo sta dimostrando a tutti noi!"

_**Alain:**_ "Si, vero Madame, basti pensare che nell'ultima locanda dove abbiamo alloggiato, mi ha preso in giro per via di alcune donne che si sono avvicinate al nostro tavolo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Davvero Alain? Però! Certo che se lo sapesse Sabrina Ih ih ih!"

_**Alain:**_ " Non scherzate Madame, mia moglie è gelosissima, guai se sapesse una cosa simile!"

_**Australia7: **_" Tesoruccio, sei qui! Ma che bella sorpresa!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madamigella Australia, che piacere rivederVi!

_**Australia7: **_"Joséphine che bello, anche tu! Sappi che sei il mio idolo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie Australia! Ma che accoglienza calorosa che ricevo!

_**Aizram: **_"Lucciola che bello rivederti!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Joséphine, sapevamo che eravate con Aizram e Terry, e così, Australia ed io ci siamo dette: Perché non incontrali nella città eterna?"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete fatto benissimo, per noi è davvero un piacere!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale, è un onore rivederVi dopo quella rocambolesca festa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi prego Madame, non ricordatemelo. È stato uno dei peggiori incubi della mia vita!"

_**Australia7: **_"Su vecchio Generalone, ma di che ti lamenti? Hai ricevuto più onori tu, che tutto il cast messo insieme! Tze!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella prego, non mi spintonate! Non vi è bastata la palpatina irriverente durante il lancio? Adesso, mi spintonate?"

_**Australia7: **_"Generale, quante storie, rilassati e vieni a farti una bella fotografia con i centurioni."

_**Generale:**_ "Bella cosa?"

_**Lucciola: **_"Fotografia Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Di quale invenzione si tratta?"

_**Australia7: **_"Lo saprai, non appena ce la scatteranno, su coraggio vieni! … Alain su muoviti, io voglio una foto ricordo soprattutto con te, sbrighiamoci! Terry, Aizram, Joséphine … muovetevi, che i centurioni romani, vanno a scatto ah ah ah ah!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale, se permettete, io voglio stare accanto a Voi e al Vostro braccio."

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Madame Lucciola, anche se non ho capito un bel niente, andiamo!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Avete ragione Generale, vedete, la fotografia, non è nient'altro che il ritratto dei Vostri tempi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Davvero Madame? ..Ma scusate, dov'è la tela!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, avete forse dimenticato? Ma come è possibile che non ve lo ricordiate, ne abbiamo fatte tante!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, si vero Donzelle, solo che … la sola vista di Madamigella rinsecchita, mi manda in confusione!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah questa poi! E così io ti mando in confusione? Ih ih ih ….Su muoviamoci, un paio di scatti e poi una bella chiacchierata con il mio tesoruccio, e perché no, anche con il vecchio malaticcio Ih ih !"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi moderate i termini donzella, come osate rivolgervi a me in questo modo!"

_**Australia7: **_"Quante storie, muoviti! … E vieni qui! …. Alain, dammi il braccio. Centurioni sguainate le spade, forza ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma che … spade? … Ma cosa sarebbero queste?!"

_**Centurione: **_"Come, non vi piacciono le nostre spade? Cos'è che non va?! Ah ah ah"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma sono finte!"

_**Centurioni: **_"Ma no, sono vere, come noi siamo dei veri centurioni! Ah ah ah !"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che non fanno più le spade di una volta! Ah ah ah!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale, a quanto pare il nostro secolo, Vi sta cambiando, adesso siete diventato anche ironico ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola, mi adeguo alle Autrici, non posso fare altrimenti!"

_**Centurione: **_"Signori … guardate me, uno scatto …. Ancora un altro … fatto!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Grazie Centurione, questa foto ricordo, la metterò in soggiorno."

_**Australia7: **_"Io invece, la metterò sul comodino accanto al letto, in ricordo di questo splendido momento! Una splendida fotografia al braccio del mio tesoruccio!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella Australia voi mi lusingate."

_**Australia7: **_"Alain tu lo sai io sono una tua fan! … Fortunata la tua Sabrina!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, ma sentitela! … Madamigella Australia ha perso il senno per Sassoin ih ih ih … se lo sapesse Sabrina! Ih ih ih …."

_**Australia7: **_"Generalone la bella Sabrina non ha motivo di essere gelosa di me, è vero, io adoro Alain, ma nulla di più!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, guarda Australia, ha dato un altro spintone al Generale ih ih ih !"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ti diverti proprio, vero Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Tantissimo amica mia! … Mi diverto un mondo Ih ih !"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sei tremenda ih ih ih…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, è la seconda volta che mi spintonate, prego un po' di educazione!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma Generalone, è un modo per dimostrarti il mio affetto! A proposito, debbo dire due parole a Jo, il flagello di Dio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Jo chi?"

_**Australia7: **_"Zitto, vecchiaccio, lasciami parlare con tua figlia! …. Jo, ascolta …"

_**Joséphine: **_" Cosa c'è Australia?"

_**Australia7: **_"Devo scambiare con te due paroline in privato, vieni con me!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cos'è tutto questo mistero!"

_**Australia7:**_"Certo, che questa volta l'hai fatta davvero grossa ih ih ih!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Ih ih ih ..Australia, forse ti riferisci a quello che è successo in camera con mio padre, vero?"

_**Australia7: **_"Certo che si, sappi che per colpa tua e del vecchio scimunito di tuo padre, mi stavo letteralmente strozzando dal ridere!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Addirittura?! Ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Australia7: **_" Ma ti pare poco, quello che hai fatto? Ih ih ih … Ascolta il vecchiaccio sarà anche petulante, però, quello che hai fatto è davvero eclatante ih ih ih!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Zitta! Potrebbe sentirti mio padre!"

_**Australia7: **_"Si, certo, certo! … Jo lasciatelo dire, hai una fantasia! Ovunque lasci le tue impronte, sai come ti ho rinominata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Come?"

_**Australia7: **_"Jo, il flagello di Dio ih ih !"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia, detto da te è un complimento! Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola, guardate quelle due?"

_**Lucciola: **_"A chi Vi riferite Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Alla gattaccia ed a quella sfacciata di mia figlia! … Chissà cosa staranno blaterando!

_**Terry: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa c'è Madame?"

_**Terry: **_"Vostra moglie ha ragione quando dice che, da quando siete nel nostro tempo, Voi state cambiando modo di esprimerVi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete farci Madame! … Ahimè … senza volerlo, mi sto adeguando al Vostro tempo!

_**Australia7: **_"Alain!"

_**Alain:**_ "Dite Madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia7: **_"Sappi che prima o poi, mi ucciderai con le tue battute, sempre stra azzeccate ih ih ih!

_**Alain:**_ "Io Madamigella, sono un povero soldato schietto: dico ciò che pensa!"

_**Australia7: **_"Continua così tesoruccio, almeno leggendoti, mi fai trascorrere delle serate divertenti! … E questo vale anche per te vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops … ma … MADAMIGELLA AUSTRALIA, MODERATE I TERMINI PREGO!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, calmateVi, siamo qui, per trascorrere una bella vacanza romana …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, anch'io vorrei starmene tranquillo, ma come potete udire, la rinsecchita, fa di tutto per irritarmi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah … prima di lasciarti vecchiaccio, voglio dirti un ultima cosa …."

_**Generale:**_ "Non voglio ascoltarVi, andate via!"

_**Australia7: **_"Niente affatto, devo dirtelo."

_**Generale:**_ "Dirmi cosa?"

_**Australia7: **_"E' tutto inutile che tu hai aspettato in piazza la benedizione del Papa, tanto tra sei mesi, non nascerà Francesco, ma Sophie ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNN!"

_**Alain:**_ "Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "PORTALA VIA DA QUIIII!"

_**Alain: **_"Agli ordini Signore!"

_**Australia7: **_"Lascia stare tesoruccio, vado, tu rimani qui con il vecchio pazzo! …. Lucciola tu cosa fai?"

_**Lucciola: **_"Rimango ancora un po' con il Generale, va pure!"

_**Australia7: **_"Come vuoi, divertiti! ….. Jo, a presto, e ricordati, che ti sosterrò sempre, qualsiasi cosa che tu combini! … Buon proseguimento a tutti!"

_**Lucciola: **_"A presto Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale a presto?! A non rivederci più gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Australia7: **_"Si … si .. Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Basta, non ne posso più! La gattaccia, mi perseguita!"

_**Lucciola: **_"CalmateVi Generale, Voi lo sapete come è fatta Australia, lei è sempre così scherzosa! … Generale cambiando discorso, voglio dirVi che ho letto il precedente capitolo, e ho notato che è pieno di microbi."

_**Generale:**_ "Microbi? … No, Vi prego, non spiegatemelo, di sicuro quei … microbi, saranno nuove invenzioni della Vostra epoca."

_**Lucciola: **_"Ma no Generale, i microbi sono dei piccoli esserini che portano malattie."

_**Generale:**_ "Vi riferite al mio raffreddore, vero?"

_**Lucciola: **_"Esattamente! … Senza contare che c'è il povero Girodelle che non solo è ferito, ma anche stressato."

_**Generale:**_ "Vero Madame Lucciola! … Come ben sappiamo, lui è innamorato di mia figlia, ma io tra non molto troverò una moglie adatta a lui, dolce, remissiva, tranquilla, bella, statene certa!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Mi fa piacere Generale, e poi Girodelle merita di essere felice: è un bravo ragazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Madame, avete ragione. In certi momenti mi fa davvero tenerezza…..se l'oggetto del suo desiderio non fosse il mio erede, lo spronerei a gettarsi nella conquista! Lui è un bel ragazzo, sono sicuro che farebbe innamorare qualsiasi donna!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Bene Generale, io debbo lasciarVi! … Aizram, Terry state facendo fare un tour stupendo al nostro Generale, vi auguro una buona permanenza!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Lucciola, ciao alla prossima!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arrivederci Madamigella! ….. Autrici, la donzella ha parlato di permanenza, ma io voglio tornare nel mio tempo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, è così interessante stare in questa epoca, perché tanta fretta di tornare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, è già una settimana, che mi ritrovo in questa epoca, a me sembra un'eternità!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma no Padre, cosa dite? … A proposito siete stato nella nuova Parigi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, e ti dirò di più: è irriconoscibile! ….. A proposito, quando le donzelle mi hanno portato nella Parigi del loro tempo, ho appreso che il 14 luglio è festa nazionale in tutta la Francia! È un giorno molto importante, in questa epoca così lontana dalla nostra!"

_**Joséphine: **_"In che senso, perché importante?"

_**Generale:**_ "Il popolo francese quel giorno festeggia la presa della Bastiglia! La Bastiglia….il carcere…."

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa padre?! … Ma .. non capisco!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nemmeno io e le Autrici, non hanno voluto darmi alcuna spiegazione in merito!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, Terry ed io non ve lo diremo nemmeno adesso, lo capirete tra un anno."

_**Generale:**_ "Perché, cosa accadrà tra un anno?"

_**Terry: **_" Lo scoprirete da solo Generale, adesso continuiamo con il nostro tour, andiamo! …."

_**Generale:**_ "Come desiderate …. Donzelle Arpie … andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Suvvia Generale, non assumete quell'aria remissiva, non vi si addice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, siate meno sarcastica, tanto lo sappiano tutti che sono nelle vostre mani."

_**Aizram:**_ "Infatti, non serve assumere quell'aria da vittima, tanto non serve a niente!"


	106. Chapter 106

_**Sua eminenza il Cardinale Armand Reynier François de Jarjayes**_

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

"Nonna avete notizie dei nostri genitori?"

"No, Catherine, a palazzo non è arrivata alcuna lettera."

"Cugina, secondo me, non c'è alcun motivo di preoccuparsi per i nostri genitori, sono sicuro che si staranno divertendo un mondo! Poi conoscendo mia madre, non che, tua zia Joséphine, il divertimento è assicurato. La mia unica preoccupazione è per il Generale Jarjayes …"

"Come?"

"Mi riferisco al povero nonno che dovrà sorbirsi i colpi di testa della sua carissima figlia maggiore e magari i capricci di zia Marianne, per lui si che mi dispiace ih ihih!"

"George, ti preoccupi per nonno Augustin, vero?"

"Certo, e di chi se no! Lui è un militare, abituato a comandare e ad essere obbedito, e mia madre non è per niente una donna remissiva e tanto meno disciplinata ah ahah ! Catherine, l'idea di mia madre al seguito di nonno Augustin, giuro mi fa morire dal ridere! E poi che dire della povera zia Oscar?! Sono sicuro che mia madre la metterà in imbarazzo, un'infinità di volte Ih ihih !"

"George, sei un fiume in piena, ma si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Ih ihih Hai ragione cuginetta, però a volte mi soffermo a pensare a tutto quello che ci racconteranno al loro rientro! … Mia madre è davvero tremenda, sono convinto che sarebbe capace di fare scappare un intero collegio di educande ah ahah!"

"Che esagerato che sei!"

"Io esagerato? Vedrai, il tempo mi darà ragione! … Comunque cuginetta, vedrai che le prossime notizie che avremo dall'esercito Jarjayes, saranno sicuramente raccapriccianti ah ahah!"

"Oh, smettila George, con te non si può mai fare un discorso serio!"

"Ma io sono serissimo Catherine, sei tu che non conosci tua zia!"

Dei passi, una voce: "Mio fratello ha perfettamente ragione! … Carissima cuginetta tu non la conosci abbastanza, ma nostra madre è una donna davvero impossibile!"

"Arthur, anche tu la pensi come George?"

"Certo che si! Chi più di noi la conosce. A volte mi chiedo come lei e mio padre si siano potuti amalgamare in quel modo."

"Cosa vuoi dire cugino?"

"Mio padre l'ama talmente tanto, che asseconda tutte le sue follie ah ahah!"

"Se lo dici tu, Arthur! …. Però potrebbero scriverci più spesso."

"Senti la loro mancanza, vero?"

"Certo che si, tra qualche mese mi sposo e avrei voluto che mia madre stesse con me per i preparativi delle nozze, invece …."

"Dai c'è la nonna con te, può aiutarti."

"Si … certo …."

Dei passi, la voce di nostra nonna: "Arthur, George, voi due insieme siete davvero incredibili!"

"Nonna da quanto tempo siete qui?"

"Quanto basta per aver ascoltato la vostra conversazione."

"Immagino che condividiate con noi, ciò che abbiamo detto, vero cara nonna?"

"Beh … si, conoscendo il temperamento delle mie figlie, in particolare quello di vostra madre, temo anch'io che nonno Augustin stia avendo un mucchio di problemi! … Senza contare che questa è la prima volta che viaggia con le sue figlie al seguito,non credo che andrà tutto secondo i suoi piani! Sono sicura, che quando tornerà a casa, avrà da ridire sul comportamento delle sue figlie e dei suoi generi!"

"Sentito cugina? Quindi prepariamoci alla rappresentazione teatrale della famiglia Jarjayes ah ahah!"

"Ah smettila, e sii serio cugino! … Nonna, secondo te avranno già ricevuto la nostra corrispondenza?"

"Ragazzi, io credo che ormai saranno arrivati a Torino, vedrete, a breve riceveremo loro notizie."

"Nonna, appena arriveranno al palazzo, troveranno le nostre lettere, che bello! … Così mia madre saprà dei preparativi che stiamo organizzando per il mio matrimonio!"

"Non vedi l'ora di sposarti vero cuginetta?"

"Certo, George, e tu dovresti capirmi, visto che sei già sposato da ben cinque anni, e hai ben due figli."

"Ah ah ah … si vero, infatti i miei bambini non fanno altro che chiedere della nonna Joséphine."

"È naturale che le siano affezionati. La zia, quando è con loro, diventa anche lei una bambina. L'ho vista sai, non fa che coccolarli e viziarli."

"Già, infatti, adesso sentono la sua mancanza, pensate che non appena si svegliano la mattina, non dicono altro: è tornata nonna Joséphine?"

La nonna sorride e ribatte: "Joséphine è sempre stata la più espansiva tra tutte le mie figlie, esattamente il contrario di Oscar."

Arthur sorride sornione, e ribatte: "Già … a volte mi chiedo come mia madre e la zia Oscar possano essere sorelle, sono talmente diverse!"

Dei passi, una voce: " Madame Marguerite …"

"Dimmi Nanny!

"Vostra figlia Luisa, vi aspetta in camera sua."

"Adesso vado da lei Nanny! …. Nanny …"

"Si Madame …"

"Poco fa, dal negozio, sono arrivate delle scatole, per favore, dai disposizione alla servitù affinchè vengano portate negli appartamenti di Oscar."

"Va bene Madame, ci penso io."

"Nonna, cosa avete acquistato per la zia Oscar?"

"Catherine tesoro, le ho fatto confezionare degli abiti adatti alla gravidanza, e non solo, ho anche comprato qualche vestitino per il piccolo che nascerà."

"Che bello Nonna, non vedo l'ora di vederli! …. George, Arthur, ma ci pensate, nostra zia Oscar sarà alle prese con un bambino, chissà perché ma io lo trovo davvero impossibile!"

George ribatte divertito: "Vero cugina! Ma se tu lo trovi impossibile, per me invece, va al di là di ogni immaginazione! Ih ihih … La zia, la vedo meglio sfidare a duello il povero zio Andrè, piuttosto che alle prese con un moccioso che strillerà per tutto il tempo, e magari bagnerà il letto ah ahahah …!"

"Vero fratello! E non solo, ma ve la immaginate la zia Oscar con il pancione?! Nooo! ih ihih! Tutto ciò è un … un …. Non so, ma ha dell'incredibile ah ahah!"

Nannyimpettita risponde: "Oh questa poi! Ascoltate voi due! E' vero che la mia bambina è un soldato, ma ricordate che è nata donna e rimarrà sempre una donna …"

George incalza divertito: "Non ne dubito Nanny, ma un conto è maneggiare la spada, e un altro essere alle prese con un marmocchio! E poi, lo hai appena detto, si è vero che è una donna, altrimenti non avrebbe sposato lo zio, ma comunque rimane un Colonnello dell'esercito francese, chissà se riuscirà farsi obbedire da un ragazzino in fasce ah ahah! Ve la immaginate? Ordinare al neonato di smettere di piangere? O quando sarà in grado di maneggiare una spadina, insegnargli il rigore e la disciplina militare?"

"Fratello, secondo me, ne vedremo delle belle ah ahah.."

"Oh, ma sentiteli! Siete dei ragazzacci davvero sfacciati!"

"George, dobbiamo riconoscere che Nanny ha ragione: abbiamo ereditato la sfacciataggine di nostra madre ah ahah!"

"Ah ah ah credo proprio di si fratello ah ahah …"

La nonna sorride e ribatte: "Su, vedrete che mia figlia ci sorprenderà tutti, sono sicura che sarà una brava madre! E adesso vado da Luisa, a dopo ragazzi!"

"Ah ah ah … Andate pure nonna! … Ah ahah … Nanny, vedrai che il tempo ci darà ragione. Sai cosa succederà?"

"Cosa, ragazzaccio che non sei altro?!"

"Te lo spiego subito: la zia mollerà il moccioso allo zio Andrè, e lei andrà ad allenarsi con la spada ah ahah…"

Arthur ribatte: "E magari fratello, sarà talmente nervosa per non aver dormito, a causa dei piagnistei del poppante, che se la prenderà con il primo che avrà a tiro! Ah ahaha h"

"E magari Arthur, sarà il povero zio Andrè a farne le spese! ah ahah …"

La nonna accigliata protesta: "Ora basta! Siete davvero impossibili! E non capisco come Joséphine possa lamentarsi di voi due, visto che siete identici a lei!"

"Ah ah ah … Io vado, i miei bambini mi stanno aspettando in giardino per giocare, a dopo! Ah ahahah …"

"Ragazzaccio insolente, va dai tuoi figli e da tua moglie … magari ti desse una bella lezione, insolente!"

"Ah ah ah … Si, certo Nanny, a dopo ah ahah!"

"Ah ah ah … Aspetta fratello vengo con te! Ah ahah…"

"Dai Nanny, non prendertela, lo sai come sono fatti i miei cugini, hannosempre voglia di scherzare, sono dei giocherelloni!"

"Sarà piccola, ma a volte mi fanno davvero arrabbiare! Non c'è dubbio, sono simili alla loro madre!"

"Nanny, ricordi quando la zia aspettava il più piccolo dei suoi figli?"

"Come non ricordarlo! … Quei due furfanti, parlo ovviamente di George e di Arthur, allora avevano diciassette anni l'uno e sedici l'altro, ricordo che non facevano altro che prendere in giro i loro poveri genitori."

"Appunto Nanny, quindi sappiamo tutti come sono fatti, e poi, quando fanno combutta, quei due non li ferma più nessuno!"

"Che il cielo ce ne liberi bambina! … Ricordo che una volta, George,esasperò così tanto sua madre, per via del pancione, che Joséphine, per vendicarsi, gli fece sparire tutte le scarpe, e non le fece ricomparire fin tanto che George, non gli giurò di non tormentarla più!"

"E la zia, ci riuscì?"

"Solamente per i primi tempi cara, ma poi ricominciò d'accapo e con quell'altro monellaccio, ripresero a punzecchiarla!"

"Ah ah ah … Lo vedi Nanny, quei due sono complici in tutto! Sarà perché hanno un solo anno di differenza." "Già, quei due, ne hanno davvero combinate tante! … Come Oscar e Andrè, che da bambini non facevano che cacciarsi nei guai, ed io dovevo sempre starli dietro!"

"Nanny, che ne dici se adesso andassimo a sbirciare il corredo che la nonna ha fatto portare da Parigi?!"

"Si ragazza mia, andiamo nella stanza della mia Oscar, così comincio a mettere a posto."

"Allora andiamo Nanny, voglio anch'io darti una mano, e poi sono troppo curiosa di vedere cosa ha comprato la nonna. Lei si che ha buon gusto, sono sicura che saranno bellissimi!"

_**Contea di Collegno**_

Sono in sella al mio Cèsar, accanto a me come sempre c'è il mio Andrè. Abbiamo appena varcato il cancello del castello di Collegno, davanti a noi, si presenta una distesa di prati verdi, ornati da un infinità di fiori colorati, ai bordi del giardino, sono posti ordinatamente degli alberi secolari.Seguiamo il selciato coperto di ghiaia e sul fondo vediamo il nostro Castello, un edificio di origine medievale, con un alto torrione centrale, restaurato dalla nostra famiglia nel corso del XVII secolo, fino a trasformarlo nella residenza degna di un moderno conte. È un edificio in mattoni, possente, su tre livelli fuori terra e due interrati, con amie finestre e terrazzi da cui ammirare il paesaggio che ci circonda.

Osservo con indifferenza tutto ciò che ci circonda, Andrè mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, finalmente siamo arrivati!"

"Andrè, non ne puoi più, vero?"

"Oscar, di missioni ne abbiamo fatte, ma dobbiamo riconoscere che le ultime due sono state le più estenuanti. Non è certo per me che mi preoccupo, ma per te … per voi!"

Andrè indica il mio ventre, mentre mi guarda con occhi dolcissimi, di un verde profondo, mi sento sciogliere ed abbracciare da quello sguardo! Riesce a racchiudere tutto il suo amore in uno sguardo, certe volte mi chiedo come faccia.

"Andrè, non preoccuparti, io sto bene …"

"Oscar, ti prego, non fingere con me, lo vedo chesei stanca …"

"Ormai siamo arrivati, ci fermeremo per qualche giorno, avrò tutto il tempo di riposarmi! … Andrè,mi chiedo ancora chi fosse quella donna che è appena uscita dal cancello!"

"Era una donna distinta … Oscar, ma sei sicura che non viva nessuno a palazzo?"

"Andrè, che io sappia, a parte la servitù, non ci abita nessuno."

"Che strano Oscar!"

"Andrè, non appena arriveremo a palazzo, la servitù dovrà darci spiegazioni."

"Oscar, chissà cosa avrà pensato tuo padre, nel vedere quella donna uscire dalle sue proprietà?! Di sicuro si starà domandando chi possa essere! … Quando l'abbiamo intravista, ormai era già troppo lontana per poterla raggiungere. Comunque sapremo chi era, e cosa ci faceva qui!"

"Guarda Oscar, eccolo lì il palazzo!"

"Padre, finalmente ci siamo! … Però che giardino meraviglioso! …. È ben curato … Padre cosa avete, perché siete pensieroso?"

"Nulla, Marianne, desidero solo arrivare quanto prima."

"Vi capisco Padre, siete sofferente, ma non appena saremo arrivati, dovrete metterVi a letto immediatamente."

"Si .. si …"

Ho ascoltato appena le parole di mia figlia, loro non si sono accorte di nulla, non hanno visto quella carrozza uscire dal cancello, ma io si … Mi domando chi potesse essere …. Appena arriveremo, la servitù dovrà darmi delle spiegazioni.

"Coff … Coff …"

"Generale, state davvero male, ma adesso potrete curarVi nel migliore dei modi …"

"Victor, siamo in due a doverci curare, io con questo terribile raffreddore, e tu con quel braccio che ti ha limitato non poco. In queste condizioni siamo del tutto inutili! Lasceremo questo posto solamente quando ci saremo ristabiliti completamente."

"Generale, Voi pensate che dovremmo fermaci a lungo?"

"Victor, credo che al massimo in una settimana, sia io che tu, ci rimetteremo in sesto!"

"I padroni, sono arrivati i padroni! … Su .. su presto ciascuno al proprio posti!"

"Giovanna, come fai a dire che sono loro?!"

"Michele, ma come, non hai visto lo stemma sulla carrozza? Sono loro, i padroni!"

"Tu dimentichi sorella che non ho la tua vista da falco!"

"Vero, ma non sei nemmeno cieco come una talpa, e adesso vedi di sistemarti un poco, come sempre sei disordinato e sciatto! Lo vedi quando non vuoi ascoltarmi? Presentarti così davanti ai padroni di casa!"

"Giovanna quante storie, in mezzo a tutti questi servitori in divisa, non faranno nemmeno caso a me."

"Ne sei convinto? Proprio perché sei l'unico ad aggirarti vestito in questo modo, sarai il primo che noteranno! Vedi di infilarla meglio nei pantaloni quella camicia, che non mi piace per niente come l'hai messa!"

"Uffa sorella, quante storie, nemmeno se il Generale fosse il re!"

"Cosa?! Michele, sei forse impazzito?! E vedi di metterti schierato con gli altri, che la carrozza si è quasi fermata!"

"Si, si, ma non è meglio che me ne vada? Tanto nessuno noterà la mia assenza!"

"Ho detto di schierarti con gli altri! Il padrone deve conoscere tutta la servitù, capito? E adesso via!"

"Sissignora governante!"

"E non fare lo spiritoso!"

Dall'alto della cassetta, vedo schierarsi, un'infinità di servitori. Tutti indossano l'uniforme, accidenti mi pare di presentarmi in una nuova caserma, solo che le divise sono un tantino diverse ih ihih. Vedremo cosa accadrà in questo posto, tanto tra il Vecchio Pazzo, il Diavolo Biondo e la vivace Marchesa, sono certo che non mi annoierò.

Ancora qualche passo di cavallo ed arresto la carrozza.

Oscar ed io scendiamo dai cavalli, siamo l'uno accanto all'altro, di fronte abbiamo la servitù schierata che ci scruta, appena ci vedono fanno un cenno con il capo, in segno di saluto.

Vedo Gerard scendere da cavallo e sistemare il predellino, spalanca lo sportello e dice: "Signori, potete scendere."

La prima che aiuto a scendere è la Contessa Marianne, poi la Marchesa, il Maggiore e infine il Generale.

Mio marito Charles mi porse la mano e dice: "Dammi la mano Joséphine, finalmente siamo arrivati!"

"Si caro, non vedo l'ora di riposare, non ne posso più!"

Louis avanza verso di me, e mi chiede: "Marianne, come va lo stomaco?"

"Ho ancora dei fastidi Louis, ma riesco a resistere!"

Sono finalmente a casa mia! Sono passati più di vent'anni da quando sono venuto l'ultima volta. Il palazzo appare in buone condizioni, almeno dall'esterno. Spero che anche gli interni si siano conservati in buone condizioni, in fondo non ho fatto mai mancare i fondi necessari alla manutenzione ed al mantenimento di una servitù in grado di occuparsi di tutto. L'ultima volta che misi piede qui, ad occuparsi della tenuta c'erano i coniugi Dalmasso, ma ormai sono deceduti da anni. Al loro posto, ci sono i due figli. Non li ricordo con precisione, ma so che la primogenita è madame Giovanna, la governante, ed il secondo è Michele, il maggiordomo e contabile. Spero che sia tutto in ordine. Dai resoconti che mi inviano ogni anno mi aspetto di trovare tutto perfetto.

Vedo lo servitù schierata innanzi a noi, una donnasui trent'anni abbigliata con una camicia candida chiusa fino al collo, con ricami sui polsini e sul colletto, un corsetto marrone scuro ed una gonna dello stesso colore, i capelli castani raccolti in un severo chignon, impettita, con uno sguardo deciso e vivace avanza e dice: "Ben arrivato signor Conte! … Signori! Il mio nome è Giovanna Dalmasso e sono la governante del palazzo."

Vedo mio padre scrutare severamente la servitù, la sua attenzione viene attratta in particolare da uno dei servitori schierati: è un uomo giovane, poco più alto di madame Giovanna, stesso occhi e stessi capelli, robusto, con due guance rosse, le mani grandi, vestito in maniera un poco trasandata,con i bottoni del gilet delle livrea chiusi male, i polsini della camicia stropicciati e sporchi di terriccio, senza la giacca d'ordinanza, che, a differenza di tutti gli altri, sorride sornione e ci scruta con curiosità.

La governante invece ha un'aria decisamente severa, abituata a comandare e ad essere obbedita, guarda mio padre e dice: "Padrone, noto che la Vostra attenzione si è riversata su Michele …"

"Michele? E' forse uno degli stallieri del palazzo?"

"Ehmm … no Signore, ecco, vedete, lui è mio fratello, e si occupa di dare disposizione alla servitù e della contabilità generale, è in effetti il maggiordomo ed il contabile della tenuta."

"Come? Lui? Ma è uno scherzo forse?"

"No Signore, lui è …"

"E allora, perché non indossa la divisa come tutti quanti gli altri? E soprattutto, come mai un servitore alle mie dipendenze va in giro in maniera tanto sciattae trasandata?!"

"Vedete Signore …"

"Madame Dalmasso, prego tacete. Voglio che sia lui a rispondermi!"

"Sissignore!"

"Etciù … Allora parla! Se ho capito bene, nella mia casa svolgi mansioni di un certo rilievo."

"Sissignor Generale!"

"Si può sapere, perché ti aggiri in questo modo? Forse non ricevi il tuo compenso?"

"No, no .. certo che no Generale, solo che io lo trovo del tutto inutile, agghindarmi in questo modo! Ecco … io, e poi la casa è quasi disabitata e …"

"Come hai detto? Come sarebbe a dire quasi disabitata? A parte la servitù, c'è qualche ospite in casa? O forse ci abitano gli spiriti?!"

"Signore, ecco, mi sono espresso male io volevo dire che in realtà Voi non venite mai e così …"

"Basta! Non voglio ascoltare altre idiozie,da questo momento indosserai abiti puliti, chiusi con ordine, profumati, come tutti gli altri! Ed il mio è un ordine! Hai compreso?"

"Sissignore!"

Mio padre ci guarda e dice "Figliole, è giunto il momento di conoscere la Vostra casa! …. Madame Dalmasso …"

"Sissignore!"

Accompagnate le mie figlie con i loro mariti nelle camereche avete predisposto per loro!"

Madame Giovanna spalanca gli occhi, stupita dalla mia richiesta, sembra spaesata, sui guarda intorno e dice: "Figlie? Mariti? Ma Signore, io vedo che al Vostro seguito ci sono solo uomini! .. Non vedo le Contesse Jarjayes, forse debbono ancora giungere a palazzo?"

Vedo mia figlia Joséphine sorridere, avanza e dice: "Madame, anche se indossiamo abiti maschili tra noi ci sono ben tre dame! … Io sono Joséphine Amélie Marguerite marchesa de Liancourt, al mio fianco vedete mio marito, Charles Louis Maurice, lei invece è mia sorella Marianne Françoise Louise Contessa di Evreux con al suo fianco il suo sposo, monsieur le comte Louis Jacques Hénri ed infine …ehm... il Conte Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes con al suo fianco il Capitano Andrè Grandièr!"

Le parole di mia sorella mi sorprendono, come sempre si diverte a prendere in giro non solo mio padre, ma anche la governante. Temo proprio che la farà impazzire! Questa donna non mi sembra paziente come la nostra Nanny!

"Il Conte? L'erede della famiglia Jarjayes?... Ma … scusate Marchesa, ma prima non avete detto che …."

"Ah ah ah … Capisco la confusione Madame Dalmasso, Oscar è mia sorella …"

"Come prego? Una dama con il nome da uomo? … Ma …"

"Si Madame Dalmasso, mia sorella Oscar è l'erede della nostra famiglia!"

Vedo la donna smarrita, ma immediatamente si ricompone, mi guarda perplessa e stupita, e dice: "Per me è un onore, conoscere l'erede del casato! …. A tutti auguro una buona permanenza!"

Sono costernato! Sarò anche un soldato rozzo e irriverente come dice il vecchio pazzo, ma qui si supera ogni immaginazione! Certo che questa sarà anche una famiglia di nobili, però a me sembra di essere in una gabbia di matti! … E poi che strani personaggi questi due governanti: lei tutta precisina, perfettina ed il fratello tanto trasandato, anch'io pensavo che fosse addetto alle stalle. Però, credo che andrò molto d'accordo con Michele ih ihih … per fortuna che parlano francese, anche se ormai ho cominciato a comprendere un poco l'italiano, grazie a mia moglie.

Vedo la servitù impazzita, corre avanti e in dietro per aiutarci a portare dentro i bagagli, mentre la governante, smarrita, guarda le sorelle Jarjayes e chiede: "Mesdames, ci è giunta la missiva da parte del Generale, che sareste venuti a palazzo ed io ho fatto preparare tre camere matrimoniali ed una singola, oltre alla stanza comitale, tenendo presente che la missiva diceva che al seguito c'erano due servitori! Adesso, scusate se mi permetto, ma vorrei conoscere i padroni, sapete, la mia non è curiosità, ma non vorrei confonderli con gli altri presenti!"

Oscar ribatte immediatamente: "Madame Dalmasso, avete perfettamente ragione, mia sorella Joséphine si è scordata di presentarvi nostro cugino, Victor Clement comte de Girodelle"

Madamigella Oscar, mi indica con un gesto della mano.

"Molto lieta Signori, per me è un onore conoscerVi! … Deduco che gli altri due Signori, siano i Vostri servitori!"

"Esatto Madame!Sono nostri fedeli servitori, abili nell'uso delle armi ed in grado di proteggere le mie sorelle in un viaggio tanto lungo, Alain Soisson e Gerard Lasalle. Loro siederanno a tavola con tutti noi, mi raccomando!"

Marianne interviene: "Madame Dalmasso, Vi spiace mostrarci le stanze? Sono stanca, ho bisogno di un bagno caldo e di riposare"

"Si certo, adesso vi accompagno nelle Vostre stanze, prego seguitemi, venite con me!"

Tutti seguono la governante, tranne mio padre, Andrè ed io prima ci scambiamo un'occhiata di intesa, poi dico: "Padre, avete visto la carrozza uscire dal palazzo?"

"Certo che l'ho vista, infatti voglio sapere immediatamente chi frequenta il palazzo e perché!"

Michele, il maggiordomo, dispone i servitori, affinchè portino i bagagli nelle nostre stanze, mio padre lo chiama: " Ehi tu! …."

L'uomo si gira verso di noi, e con aria baldanzosa risponde: "Michele Signor Generale, per servirvi!"

"Ascolta, poco fa, dal palazzo è andata via una carrozza, ho intravisto una dama, chi frequenza il palazzo?"

"Quindi avete visto andare via la Marchesa, Clelia Anna di Saluzzo …"

"La Marchesa di Saluzzo? … Non capisco, ma cosa ci faceva qui?"

"È venuta a confessarsi!"

"Confessarsi? Ma questa non è certo una cattedrale! Avanti Michele, spiegati!"

"Generale, lo so benissimo che questa non è una cappella, ih ih però abbiamo qui sua Eminenza il Cardinale Armand Francois de Jarjayes, il vostro esimio fratello!"

"Cosa?! Mio fratello è qui? Si può sapere dov'è?"

"In questo momento è nella serra, sapete, Sua Eminenza si occupa personalmente delle piante."

"E da quanto tempo vive a palazzo? .. Coff … Coff …"

"Da cinque anni, Signore!"

"Cinque anni?"

"Padre, Voi non sapevate nulla?"

"Certo che no Oscar ….. Puoi andare Michele, lasciaci soli!"

"Sissignore, con permesso."

Michele fa un piccolo inchino, si volta e torna ad occuparsi dei nostri bagagli.

Non appena il maggiordomo si allontana dico: "Padre, ma lo zio Armand non risiedeva presso la Santa sede?"

"Oscar, come ho detto qualche tempo fa alle tue sorelle, mio fratello, non so per quale ragione, è stato trasferito in un'altra sede, ma non credevo che vivesse qui."

"Padre, è davvero strano che un cardinale venga rimosso da un incarico dalla Santa Sede!"

"Uhmmm … scusatemi, vado da lui! … Etciu'…"

Lascio il palazzo, per dirigermi alle serre. Sono interdetto, mio fratello Armand risiede a palazzo e lui non ne ha mai fatto parola, ma perché mai me l'avrà tenuto nascosto?!

A passo marziale raggiungo le serre, entro, lo vedo indaffarato a potare le piante, è di spalle, mi sente arrivare, si volta, mi guarda stupito e dice:"Augustin? Sei davvero tu? Oh Signore grazie! … Fatti vedere, fratello caro! Come stai? Il viaggio?"

Armand è un bell'uomo, molto simile a me nell'aspetto, solo più giovane di dieci anni. Indossa la veste cardinalizia, senza il copricapo né i guanti. Non lo vedo da molti anni, ma sembra di guardarmi allo specchio: stessi occhi, stessi capelli lunghi, un poco brizzolati, legati in un codino. È un uomo curato, profuma di muschio, mi guarda sorridente, spalanca le braccia, felice di rivedermi!

"Armand, si può sapere cosa ci fai tu qui? etciù .."

"Fa anche a me molto piacere rivederti dopo tutti questi anni, Augustin! Ma non mi sembri troppo in salute, dimmi, hai fatto buon viaggio?"

"Lascia stare i convenevoli Armand, piuttosto dimmi perché sei qui da ben cinque anni, e non mi fai sapere nulla?!"

"Augustin! Calmati! Non essere maleducato! Sarai stanco per il viaggio, adesso vieni con me, rientriamo, ti rinfreschi, ceniamo e dopo mi racconterai tutto…..su su….vieni! … E poi voglio vedere le mie nipotine!"

"NO! A palazzo ci sono le mie figlie con i loro mariti, per non parlare della servitù che si aggira per casa! Adesso tu mi devi spiegare cos'è tutto questo mistero, e perché mai ti hanno rimosso dall'incarico che occupavi presso la Santa Sede, e poi chi era quella donna che ho visto uscire da qui?! Su avanti, sbrigati! Voglio che tu mi risponda!"

"Augustin calmati, si vede lontano un miglio che non stai bene, anzi...adesso facciamo arrivare un medico per curarti, poi parleremo con calma! Abbiamo tutto il tempo, non agitarti! Sono ansioso di rivedere le mie nipotine, dimmi, chi hai portato con te?"

"Armand,lascia stare le mie figlie, loro al momento sono indaffarate. Ma se tu vuoi deviare l'argomento, è perché hai un mucchio di cose da spiegare, non è vero fratello? Su avanti, voglio sapere!"

Mio fratello ha un piglio deciso, uno sguardo che sembra volermi passare da parte a parte, batte nervosamente un piede a terra, mentre starnutisce e tossisce di continuo. È rosso in viso, forse per la collera, o forse per un brutto raffreddore! Ma io non intendo certo farmi sottomettere, non sono un ragazzino, sarò anche il fratello minore, ma lui deve rispetto alla veste che indosso!

"Augustin! Sei davvero impossibile! Anche da ragazzo eri prepotente! Ma se pensi di venire qui a comandare, ti sbagli! Comunque, se ti fosse sfuggito il mio abbigliamento, ti ricordo che sono un Cardinale della Santa Romana Chiesa. E sono qui come tale, Vescovo di Torino. Da anni frequento la corte sabauda, in cui sono piuttosto ben introdotto. Alla morte del precedente Vescovo, proprio i Duchi hanno richiesto che fossi io ad occupare lo scranno vescovile! Adesso sei contento? Umpf….qui non siamo nell'esercito, vedi di ricordartelo! Anzi, già che ci siamo, dovresti baciare l'anello vescovile...su …"

Armand allunga il braccio destro verso di meno, vedo l'anello simbolo del cardinalato, vorrebbe che io mi inginocchiassi a baciarglielo, in segno di sottomissione e rispetto! Ma può proprio scordarselo, questo ragazzino viziato! Io sono il Generale Jarjayes, il capofamiglia! Lui mi deve obbedienza, senza riserva alcuna!

"Armand, io non bacio l'anello di nessuno, figuriamoci poi il tuo! Io so soltanto che un Cardinale non viene mandato via dalla Santa Sede senza un motivo grave! Su andiamo confessa!"

"Ma che cosa dovrei confessare?"

"Armand, non siamo nati ieri, e temo che tu non mi stia dicendo la verità, non è così? E poi esigo che tu mi dica chi era quella dama che ha appena lasciato il palazzo!... Sto aspettando, muoviti!"

"La dama, come la chiami tu, è madame Clelia Anna Marchesa di Saluzzo, una fedele, molto devota alla Vergine Maria, venuta qui per una confessione. Sai, sono il Suo Padre Spirituale da oltre 15 anni! Una splendida donna, molto a modo. Vedova inconsolabile da 5 anni…..povera creatura. Il marito non era certo un santo, anzi. Si dice che avesse numerose amanti e che trascurasse la povera moglie, giovane moglie aggiungerei. Sei soddisfatto Ora?"

"Assolutamente no! Mi pare alquanto sconveniente che una dama venga a far visita ad un uomo solo! E poi questa è la dimora dei Conti Jarjayes, non una cappella, e certi esercizi spirituali non si fanno in un palazzo, mi sono spiegato Armand?"

"AUGUSTIN! Vorresti forse insegnarmi a fare il mio mestiere? TU non sei un sacerdote, occupati dei tuoi soldati, e lascia a me le povere anime innocenti! Ed ora andiamo, hai bisogno di un medico!"

"IO STO BENISSIMO CAPITOOO? ETCIU' ... TE L'HO GIA' DETTO, NON CAMBIARE DISCORSO!"

André ed io ci aggiriamo per i giardini, abbracciati, per sgranchirci un poco le gambe dopo tutte le ore passate in sella, quando udiamo delle grida provenire della serra, guardo mio marito e dico: "Andrè hai sentito?"

"Certo che ho sentito, sono grida, e provengono dalla serra! Andiamo a vedere?"

"ALLORA ARMAND, SEI SICURO DI AVERMI DETTO TUTTA LA VERITA'?"

Vedo mio fratello guardarmi in malo modo, non è convito di ciò che gli ho detto, ma non mi importa, è inutile, in tutti questi anni non è cambiato per niente, è rimasto lo stesso despota di sempre.

Lascio la serra, e gli dico: "E' meglio che me ne vada, altrimenti, continuiamo a discutere."

"Aspetta Armand, dove vai?"

"La questione non ti riguarda, caro fratello!"

"ARMAND, TORNA INDIETRO!"

Esco dalle serre, mi ritrovo nello splendido giardino che circonda il castello. Erba bassa, aiuole, fiori e piante esotiche...e due uomini che ci vengono incontro. Uno, quello più magrino, è il ritratto di Augustin! Dietro di me, c'è mio fratello che ancora non si è arreso, continuo a camminare e dico: "Augustin, basta discutere, vedo che abbiamo ospiti, chi sono?"

"Armand, ti presento il conte Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes, erede del nostro illustrissimo casato, e suo marito Andrè."

"Ehmm? CO COSA?! Un momento ... non ho capito ... spiegati meglio caro fratello! Chi sono questi due uomini?"

"Oh...Armand! Svegliati! Oscar! L'ultimogenita! La mia piccola figliola! L'erede del casato, l'ultimo Conte Jarjayes. E lui è il marito, Andrè!"

"Augustin, ma non starai scherzando? No ... a ... aspetta ... io ... temo che mi stia confondendo ..."

"Armand! Secondo me hai bevuto troppo vinsanto! Su su, mio caro fratello!"

"Io bevuto dici? Cioè ... tu .. tu ... allevi una figlia come un uomo ed io avrei bevuto?"

"Certo Armand! Mi spieghi cosa ci trovi di così strano? Nella casa di un generale serve un maschio! MASCHIO! Capisci?"

"Padre, invece di discutere in questo modo, perché non mi lasciate salutare lo zio!"

"No, un momento, qui si sta davvero esagerando! Adesso non vorrai mica dire che TUA FIGLIA è pure un militare?"

"Si si...certo, mia figlia Oscar è un soldato! ...Oscar? A proposito, non dovresti essere di sopra a riposarti?"

"Ma .. ma .. è pazzesco! Tutto questo è pazzesco!"

"Armand, mi spieghi cosa ci trovi di così strano? Oscar è un Colonnello dell'esercito Francese, Comandante della compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana, ex Comandante della Guardia Reale! A quattordici anni si è fatta carico della sicurezza di sua Altezza Reale l'allora principessa Maria Antonietta, oggi Regina di Francia!"

"Padre, veramente, Andrè ed io abbiamo sentito le Vostre urla e siamo accorsi, ma cosa sta succedendo?"

Nessuno di loro mi ascolta, sono troppo presi dalla loro discussione, lo zio continua: "Come cosa c'è di strano! Ma si è mai visto che una donna diventi un ... Come hai detto? Oscar? Addirittura,hai dato a mia nipote un nome da uomo, Augustin? E hai detto che è un COLONNELLO DELL'ESERCITO FRANCESE? QUESTA È PURA FOLLIA! …. Oh Signore, non mi rendo nemmeno conto che sto urlando come un ossesso, non è da me, perdere il controllo in questo modo! Signore perdonami! ... Ed è tutto per colpa tua Augustin!"

"Armand, falla finita! Oscar è una donna adulta, felicemente sposata ed in attesa del suo primo figlio, il mio François!Il nostro erede! Quindi davvero non capisco perché ti scandalizzi così! È tutto normale! Qui, l'unica cosa anomala è quella Marchesa….come hai detto che si chiama?! Clelia...mi pare!

"Clelia Anna ... ma lascia perdere la Marchesa adesso, tu piuttosto devi darmi qualche spiegazione!"

Oscar ed io ci guardiamo perplessi, questi due messi assieme sono un vero spasso!Tratteniamo a stento le risate, ci sorridiamo e rimaniamo qui a goderci lo spettacolo! Questi fratelli sono davvero incredibili!

"Io ho cinquant'anni e non devo dare spiegazioni a NESSUNO, CHIARO AUGUSTINNN!"

"Assolutamente no! Io esigo delle spiegazioni, e vedi di muoverti, perché la scusa della confessione non sta in piedi!"

"COSA VORRESTI INSINUARE? CHE IO ...che io ... no, mi rifiuto di ascoltarti ancora! ... Me ne vado!"

Mi allontano appena dai due fratelli inferociti, sussurro a mio marito: "Andrè, questi due sono matti da legare!"

"Armand, ti ordino di tornare qui...COFF...COFF...immediatamente! FERMATI! Etcium"

"Non ci penso nemmeno …. FRATELLO MAGGIORE! … ME NE VADO!"

"Ecco, e allora vai, ritirati a pregare!"

"Davvero idilliaco questo incontro tra fratelli, vero Andrè?"

Ma guarda un po', mio fratello mi sembra la Santa Inquisizione, ma se crede di sopraffarmi, si sbaglia di grosso! Esigo che mi rispetti, anche se sono il fratello minore! Sono un cardinale della Santa Romana Chiesa! Così ha voluto nostro padre, e adesso lui mi deve rispetto!

"Oscar, Andrè! Venite, rientriamo...Coff …. mandiamo qualcuno a chiamare un medico per Victor...etcium! E magari anche per Voi tre! Non vorrei che foste troppo stanche…...io ci tengo ai miei nipotini!"

"Padre, ma si può sapere cosa Vi è successo?"

"A me Oscar, nulla? Perché?"

"Padre, avete almeno saputo chi era quella donna? Parlo della Marchesa, perché era qui a palazzo?

"Ah...tuo zio sostiene che sia venuta qui per confessarsi, dice di essere il suo Padre Spirituale….ma non mi convince! …..Clelia Anna Marchesa di Saluzzo, vedova…. Uhm ...non mi convince affatto! Su, andiamo!"

Guardo Andrè esterrefatta, non riesco a dire nulla. Vedo mio padre a passo marziale incamminarsi verso il palazzo, lo distanziamo, mio marito mi dice: "Oscar, io non so cosa stia succedendo, ma a quanto pare, Sua Eminenza, più cheun prelato, mi sembra che sia un secondo Generale Jarjayes!"

"Ih Ih….si...hai ragione….sarà una battaglia tutta in famiglia! Ma temo che, alla fine, la vittoria sarà del Generale! Su, andiamo anche noi, questa storia del medico non mi piace per nulla!"

"Si, andiamo Oscar!"

Sorridiamo felici per l'intermezzo comico a cui abbiamo assistito! Mai nessuno aveva osato tenere testa al Generale, e questi fratelli Jarjayes sono davvero molto simili, e mia moglie è molto simile a suo padre…..almeno so cosa dovrò aspettarmi! Però quanto è bella la mia Oscar, quando sorride felice! Non riesco a toglierle gli occhi di dosso, è raggiante, nonostante il lungo viaggio. E poi le sono venute due guanciotte, come quando eravamo bambini! Ogni giorno che passa, è sempre più felice, e sensuale…..

Seguiamo il Generale, entriamo nell'atrio del palazzo e lo vediamo parlare con madame Giovanna, alla ricerca di un medico per Victor.

"Madame, fate venire immediatamente un dottore, PRESTO!"

"Generale...ditemi, cosa è successo?"

"NULLA, NULLA MADAME, È SOLO CHE ... ETCIU' ... dov'è mio fratello?"

"E' andato nello studio, signore. Mando Michele a chiamare il dottor Pautasso? Cosa devo fargli dire?"

"Ditegli che ... che ... OH MA INSOMMA! CHE VENGA A PALAZZO! IO CERTO NON DEBBO DARE SPIEGAZIONI A NESSUNO!"

"Ma no signore, solo...quando arriva….da chi lo devo mandare? E per quale motivo…...insomma….il dottore dovrà sapere chi è l'ammalato?!"

"A si…... certo, certo, avete ragione! Dunque mandatelo prima da mio nipote Victor, e poi che venga da me! .. Coff ... coff ..."

"Bene Generale,ho capito! Mando immediatamente a chiamare il dottor Pautasso, Bartolomeo Pautasso….è bravissimo, vedrete!"

"Lo spero per lui! Che arrabbiato come sono, sarei capace di oltrepassare con la mia lama chiunque, anche Sua Eminenza il Cardinale Jarjayes!"

Vedo Madame Giovanna fuggire svelta alla ricerca del fratello….forse l'ho spaventata? Beh, poco male! Qui comando io!

"Madame, aspettate un attimo, ancora una domanda"

"Dite pure Signore .."

"Cosa sapete dirmi della Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo?"

"Ecco io ... veramente Signor Generale ... vedete ..."

"Parlate tranquillamente, ma in fretta"

"Sssi Si Signore .. vedete, Sua Eminenza riceve la Marchesa di Saluzzo tre volte alla settimana ..."

"Cosa? Tre volte la settimana? E per quale motivo? E...dove la riceve? Madame Dalmasso, parlate, veloce!"

"Ecco ... dipende ... A volte, nello studio, altre volte, nella serra, alcune volte passeggiano per i giardini ..."

"Studio? Serra? Giardini? E nella Cappella mai?! Ma mio fratello è impazzito?! Ma ditemi, quanto tempo si ferma? Viene sola o in compagnia?"

Andrè ed io ascoltiamo la conversazione tra Madame Giovanna e mio padre, è incredibile ciò che sta avvenendo!Siamo sempre più stupiti e divertiti del comportamento dello zio Armand, ed anche da mio padre…..ci sorridiamo e rimaniamo in silenzio ad ascoltare questa strana storia!

"Vedete Signore ... A volte si appartano anche nella parte nord del palazzo, sapete, quell'ala della casa è abbandonata, nessuno si avvicina!"

"Cosa? Un cardinale appartato con una signora?! Ma quello è uno scellerato! Oh, ma adesso ci penso io a lui! E poi Madame?!"

"La Marchesa viene quasi sempre da sola, soltanto una volta alla settimana, il mercoledì, porta con se suo figlio."

"Ha un figlio? Grande, immagino!"

"No, Signore, il bambino ha solo cinque anni!"

"Cinque anni? Ma la marchesa è vedova da cinque anni!"

"Ehmm . si .. è così ... Generale, se posso permettermi ... insomma ... vedete ... girano certe voci, non so se mi spiego!"

"Si si…..vi siete spiegata! Io mi domando, come mio fratello si permetta di fare certe cose….in casa mia! Ma ditemi, da quanto tempo queste visite sono così …..assidue?"

"Da cinque anni Signore! ... Precisamente dal momento in cui la Marchesa è rimasta vedova. Prima …... era lui che si assentava dal palazzo …."

Guardo mia figlia e mio genero, anche loro sono stupiti da quanto appreso in questa conversazione con la governante...la mia casa, l'onestà del mio casato…..tutto ciò messo in dubbio da mio fratello, da un Cardinale!

Continuo a domandare: "Prima, Madame? Prima quando?"

"Ecco .. vedete, prima della morte di suo marito, del signor marchese Baldassarre Luigino Alfredo di Saluzzo! Sapete Generale, il Marchese era malato da tempo e ..."

"No, aspettate Madame, mio fratello è vescovo di Torino solo da pochi mesi…..vorreste dire che lui vive qui da anni …...e non a Roma?"

"Esatto Generale, vedete ... secondo alcune indiscrezioni, pare che sia stato rimosso dal suo incarico ... questioni di donne Generale!"

"COFF...Cosa Madame?! Vorreste dire che mio fratello….ha infranto i voti cardinalizi? E lo hanno mandato qui a Torino per questo? O povero me, pure un fratello così doveva capitarmi!"

Mio padre è sconvolto, guardo la governante e le dico: "Madame, potete ritirarVi, Vi chiedo caldamente di non far parola con nessuno della nostra conversazione!"

"Si certo Signor Conte!"

"Padre, adesso calmateVi, sarebbe il caso che andaste nella Vostra camera, e Vi riposaste, a breve sarà qui il medico, e credo che sia il caso che Vi rimettiate in sesto."

"Si si...Oscar, hai ragione! Qui ci vuole un piano d'azione, una strategia….meglio affrontare il discorso con Armand con più calma, e magari senza questo cerchio alla testa! Madame Dalmasso, mandate il medico di sopra, noi ci ritiriamo….noi Oscar, io, tu ed Andrè! Anche tu hai bisogno di riposo!"

"Si Padre, avete ragione, è stata una lunga e difficile giornata. Andiamo Andrè!"

"Vieni Oscar, saliamo, magari fai un bel bagno caldo, così ti rilassi un poco...va bene?"

Guardo mia moglie con uno sguardo malizioso, sorrido…...immagino già il nostro bagno caldo….molto caldo! Assaporo già la sua pelle morbida, delicata, sotto le mie mani. Il profumo dei suoi capelli, le sue labbra dolci, morbide, il suo corpo sinuoso…..desidero venerare il suo corpo, adorare la sua anima, dimostrarle tutto il mio amore…..

Oscar arrossisce appena alle parole di Andrè, guardo mio genero e rispondo: "Andrè, tra poco arriverà il medico e voglio che visiti anche le mie figlie…..mi sono spiegato?"

"Si, certo Signore!"

"No un momento Padre, io non ho bisogno di alcuna visita, sto benissimo!"

"Oscar, non lo metto in dubbio, ma è meglio che sia un medico a dirlo, sai, per la sicurezza tua e di François! … Andrè ti prego, falla ragionare …..almeno tu...etcium!"

"Ci proverò Signore! ... Oscar, su andiamo di sopra!"

"Andiamo Andrè, ma non intendo farmi visitare, che ti sia ben chiaro!"

Allontano mia moglie dal Generale, le sussurro: "Scc Oscar, è inutile che contrasti la volontà di tuo padre, lo conosciamo come è fatto, lui vuole sempre l'ultima parola! ... Fingiamo di assecondarlo."

"E poi, Andrè? Ci chiudiamo a chiave in camera?"

"Sarebbe un'idea! A me non dispiacerebbe affatto! Su andiamo!"

"Andiamo…...a dopo Padre, riposatevi!"

"Grazie figliola! A dopo!" ...

Sono in camera mia, prendo i vestiti puliti e vado nella toillette per darmi una ripulita, prima che arrivi il dottore, penso ad alta voce: "Che giornata pazzesca! Non bastavano le mie figlie a rendermi la vita impossibile, adesso ci si mette anche Sua Eminenza il Cardinale Armand François de Jarjayes! …. Eh, ma se crede di cavarsela in questo modo, si sbaglia di grosso! ... Sono sicuro che lui e la Marchesa ... e magari ... Un momento, la governante ha detto che la Marchesa ha un figlio di cinque anni, e se suo marito era malato già da tempo! … Co come ... No no! Non voglio nemmeno pensarci! ... Armand,sappi che adesso ti lascio tranquillo, ma la tua pace con me presto finirà! Che tu lo voglia o no, dovrai dirmi tutta la verità!"

Oscar ed io entriamo in camera nostra, chiudo la porta, vedo mia moglie osservare la stanza,un ambiente ordinato, pulito, con alle pareti una bella tappezzeria verdina, con dei ricami di fiori e piante, sembra seta al tatto, un salottino finemente arredato con un divanetto e due poltrone, un tavolino basso ed una tavola rotonda con quattro sedie. Da un lato un grande camino con una cornice in gesso bianco, un'ampia vetrata da accesso ad un terrazzino. Poco oltre, il letto a baldacchino, un armadio, una cassettiera e due tavolini da notte. Adiacente si trova una piccola stanza da bagno.

"Andrè, hai visto cosa è successo tra lo zio Armand e mio padre?"

"Certo non si può dire che il loro sia stato un incontro idilliaco, anzi! … Oscar non l'ho mai conosciuto tuo zio, però dal quel poco che ho visto, è un vero Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi! Ah ahah … Oscar, ho notato che tuo zio ha lo stesso sguardo e lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi, questo la dice lunga! Ah ahah …"

"Andrè, sappi che entrambi i miei nonni avevano gli occhi azzurri, quindi mi pare ovvio che abbiamo ereditato da loro!"

"Secondo me, avete ereditato altro da loro, chissà da chi dei due?!"

"A cosa ti riferisci Andrè?"

"Oscar, tuo padre e lo zio Armand, hanno lo stesso temperamento! Ma hai visto come ha perso le staffe con tuo padre? Non si è capito chi urlava di più, e chi abbia avuto la meglio! … E poi, credo che tuo padre abbia ragione, riguardo alle visite di quell'avvenente Marchesa. Ma hai sentito Madame Dalmasso? Anche secondo me, l'atteggiamento dei due è alquanto discutibile! Secondo me, tuo zio ha un bel po' di segreti da nascondere."

"Andrè, l'esperienza fatta a corte mi ha insegnato che nessuno è immune da certe tentazioni!"

"Ah ahahah … Oscar, però, non pensavo che avessi una così fervida immaginazione! Ah ahah…. "

"Andrè, tu fai certe illazioni sul conto dello zio, ed io sarei quella che possiede una fervida immaginazione?!"

"Su dai Oscar, non ti arrabbiare! E poi …. Su vieni qui!"

"Vuoi che ti abbracci vero?"

"Certo! Ho bisogno di stringere mia moglie e di sentire il suo calore!"

Gli sorrido, mi avvicino a lui, gli poso un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, e sussurro: "Sappiate, Capitano Grandier, che anche Voi rappresentate per me una tentazione!"

"Uaoo ! Colonnello Jarjayes sinceramente questa sera, non speravo tanto, sappiate, che non Vi lascerò andare via tanto presto …."

"Èciò che più desidero Capitano!"

Sono dietro la porta della camera di mia sorella, busso.

"Giovanna posso entrare?"

"Entra pure Michele! …. Chiudi la porta, non fare come sempre a modo tuo, che la lasci sempre aperta!"

"Si si ecco fatto mia cara madamina ih ihih .."

"Tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare Michele, ma adesso che sono arrivati i padroni, devi comportati come si conviene!"

"Giovanna, io sono un uomo a modo e questo lo sai."

"Certo, non può essere altrimenti caro fratellino! Mi riferivo al tuo aspetto, ed ai tuoi modi che si lasciano molto a desiderare!"

"Giovanna, se alludi al mio modo di vestire, cercherò di rimediare."

"Ovvio! Ma l'hai sentito il padrone? Ti ha scambiato per lo stalliere! E lui non sa ancora che Filippo quasi quasi, è meno trasandato di te! Quindi, domani mattina ti voglio vedere in divisa è chiaro? Non ho nessuna intenzione di essere ripresa dal Conte, soprattutto dopo quanto successo!"

"Cosa è accaduto mia cara madamina?"

"E smettila di chiamarmi in questo modo, lo sai che non voglio!"

"Ma perché? Sei la mia unica sorella, permetti che ti vezzeggi un pochino?"

"Tu lo sai che non sopporto smancerie!"

"Si si certo! Ma dimmi, cosa è successo al padrone, che era tanto agitato?"

"Credo che abbia discusso con Sua Eminenza."

"Con il Cardinale? Quel Sant'uomo?"

"Smettila di dire eresie Michele! Sua Eminenza sarà anche un brav'uomo, ma di santo, lo sappiamo entrambi che non ha nulla, anzi!"

"Se ti riferisci alla Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo, sai che ti dico? Che è una bravissima donna, e loro non fanno nulla di male!"

"Ne sei convinto Michele? E quello che succede in questo palazzo? …. Tra di loro? Nemmeno quello è nulla di male?"

"Cara madamina! Ti prego, non essere così bigotta! E allora? Dimentichi le costrizioni dei nobili? Il figlio maggiore va all'esercito e il minore alla Chiesa! Ti domando: E' giusto che sia così?"

"Caro fratello, questa regola non l'ho fatte certo io, e comunque rimango dell'idea che l'abito talare va rispettato, a costo di qualsiasi sacrificio!"

"Ma va là madamina! Parli così perché sei rimasta zitella!"

"Ma come osi, sfrontato che non sei altro!"

"Giovanna, basta con questi falsi moralismi! Sua Eminenza e la vedova si amano, e allora? Si può sapere dov'è il problema? Che male fanno! Entrambi sono due bravissime persone, per quanto mi riguarda non fanno nulla di male, se non amarsi!"

"Michele! Adesso ci manca solo che tu, gli dia la tua benedizione, non è vero?"

"Madamina, quella ce l'hanno già! Non sono io a coprirli? Quindi che vivano a pieno il loro amore! E adesso basta con queste stupidaggini, e parliamo d'altro!"

"Cosa succede Michele?"

"Riguardo ai due servitori dei padroni, li ho sistemati nell'ala riservata della servitù"

"Mi pare ovvio!"

"Ma sai che ti dico, quei due non hanno l'aria di due servitori, ma piuttosto di due soldati."

"E allora? Dimentichi che il nostro padrone e l'erede sono dei soldati abituati a comandare ed essere ubbiditi, di cosa ti meravigli!"

"Va be, se la pensi così! Comunque, soldati o servitori, quei due francesi sono molto simpatici! Giovanna, però che stramberia quella del padrone …"

"A cosa alludi?"

"Dell'erede del casato! È una donna Giovanna! Una donna che fa parte dell'esercito!"

"Allora? Una donna non può far parte dell'esercito?"

"Ma come Giovanna, ti scandalizzi della relazione tra Sua Eminenza e la vedova, e non per l'erede soldato?"

"Michele, certo che mi scandalizzo per entrambe le cose, ma sinceramente con i Jarjayes, comincio ad abituarmi a tutto"

"Ih ihih … Giovanna, però devi ammettere che è brava gente, certo non alla buona come noi, ma pur sempre brava gente! Basti vedere come si comporta con noi Sua Eminenza! … E non lo fa certo perché noi custodiamo il suo segreto, ma perché fondamentalmente è un brav'uomo, distinto e a modo. Lo è sempre stato, anche quando non si portava al castello sua moglie e …."

"Zitto! Sta zitoo! Non ripeterlo più ci siamo capiti?"

"Sta tranquilla mia cara madamina, Sua Eminenza sa di potersi fidare di noi, come sa che non potremmo mai tradirlo!"

_**Alla Fontana di Trevi**_

_**Protagonista: Generale Jarjayes- Joséphine Jarjayes – Alain Sassoin**_

_**Ospiti del siparietto: Fatacristallina e Lupen3**_

"_**Un momento! A me l'onore di concludere le presentazioni! …. Dunque ….**_

_**Le Arpie: Aizram e Terry! Ih ihih …."**_

"_**Vi ordiniamo di lasciare immediatamente la tastiera Generale!"**_

"_**Prego! E' tutta vostra! Tanto ho già scritto i vostri nomi ah ahahah …."**_

"_**Aizram, il Generale ce l'ha fatta proprio sotto il naso!"**_

"_**Ho visto Terry, ma non fa nulla, ci vendicheremo nel prossimo capitolo ih ihih "**_

"_**Dannate Arpie! Non basta il piattino che mi avete preparato?"**_

"_**Di quale pietanza parlate Generale?"**_

"_**Spiritosa come sempre, ARPIA! Parlo di ciò che avete appena pubblicato!"**_

"_**No Signore, troppo poco! Ah ahahah … e adesso tutti a visitare la stupenda Fontana di Trevi! Andiamo Generale!"**_

"_**Hai vostri ordini DONZELLE DELLA MALORA!**_

"_**Ah ahahahah …"**_

_**Joséphine:**_"Che meraviglia! Padre, Alain … io sono senza parole! Ma è bellissima!"

_**Terry:**_"Se permetti Joséphine, la nostra Italia è stupenda, ciò che stai ammirando, non sono certo le uniche bellezze che possiede!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ehi Terry, se continui a parlare in questo modo dell'Italia, rischiamo che il Generale non voglia tornare più nel suo tempo!"

_**Generale:**_"Neanche a pensarci Madamigella! Io voglio tornare a casa, ed in fretta! Mi sono spiegato?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo Generale, Vi riporteremo a nella Vostra Parigi, ma spero che non rimaniate intrappolato nella macchina del tempo come è successo a Massimo Boldi e Cristian De Sica! Ih ihih …"

_**Generale:**_"SASSOINNN ASCOLTA QUESTA DIABOLICA RISATA!"

_**Alain:**_"Sissignore l'ho ascoltata Signore, e allora?"

_**Generale:**_"Come allora? Non temi che le Donzelle, ci possano lasciarci in balia di questo dannatissimo tempo?"

_**Joséphine:**_"Ma Padre, cosa dite! Io lo trovo FA –VO- LO- SO!"

_**Generale:**_"Joséphine! Tu trovi tutto eccitante! Anche i conventi e la stanza che dividi con tuo padre!"

_**Joséphine:**_"Padre ho detto"favoloso" non eccitante! E poi, è mai possibile che Voi dobbiate rinfacciarmi sempre le stesse cose?"

_**Generale:**_"Joséphine, se io ti ripeto sempre le stesse cose, è perché non voglio che tu le commetta nuovamente, chiaro?"

_**Alain: **_"Ma Generale, cosa c'entra adesso Madame Joséphine? Il merito di questa divertente rappresentazione, va esclusivamente alle nostre due dolcissime, bellissime, ineguagliabili …. Autrici!"

_**Generale: **_"Smettila Sassoin di fare il farfallone! Adesso cosa fai, vuoi adulare le Arpie? Temi che ti lascino in questo tempo tanto confusionario?"

_**Alain:**_"No, Signore, io mi sento più che tranquillo! Tanto, tutti sappiamo che la vittima destinata alla piuma delle due Donzelle, siete Voi e nessun altro! Ih ihih"

_**Generale:**_"Sta zitto imbecille! Questo loso, non è il caso che tu me lo ricordi!"

_**Lupen3:**_"Generale! Voi qui?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, Madame Fatacristallina che onore!"

_**Lupen3:**_"Generale, è mai possibile che ogni qual volta che siete in compagnia di Alain e Joséphine, Voi dobbiate adirarVi?"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, invero, almeno in questo momento, non sono arrabbiato con Sassoine né con mia figlia."

_**Lupen3:**_"E allora con chi ce l'avete?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma con le Autrici ovvio!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_"Ma no Generale, cosa dite! Anche questo capitolo è stato a dir poco … comico!"

_**Generale:**_"Infatti Madame, è fin troppo comico!"

_**Lupen3:**_"Generale, ma si può sapere di cosa Vi lamentiate? Forse non Vi ha fatto piacere incontrare dopo tanti anni Vostro fratello?"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, il problema non è mio fratello, ma quello che hanno deciso di fare a lui! Ma dico, Vi sembra normale che un Cardinale abbia una donna?"

_**Fatacristallina:**_"Generale Vi prego, adesso non esageriamo! E poi …. È successo cosa possiamo farci, lui … loro si sono innamorati e basta!"

_**Lupen3:**_"Generale, non la fate tanto lunga, anche questo come gli altri capitoli è stato davvero fantastico!"

_**Lupen3 e Fatacristallina: **_"Brave ragazze!"

_**Terry e Aizram:**_"Grazie Fata, grazie Lupen"

_**Generale:**_"Mesdames, Vi prego, non incoraggiate le Arpie! Con tutti questi complimenti, queste due villantatrici, sarebbero capace di scrivere chissà quale altra scelleratezza!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih ih Generale, dopo il Cardinale con la "fidanzata" secondo me, non potrebbero scrivere di peggio! Ih ihih"

_**Generale: **_"Taci Sassoin! Imbecille che non sei altro!"

_**Alain:**_"Agli ordini Signore!"

_**Generale:**_"Ti proibisco di prendermi in giro Sassoin!"

_**Lupen:**_"Illustrissimo Generale Jarjayes, volevo dirVi che anche da malato le vostre figlie e i vostri generi vi hanno dato del filo da torcere."  
_**Generale:**_"Vero, vero Madame Lupen, questa missione si è trasformata in un inferno."  
_**Lupen: "**_Generale, invero, Vi compatisco, sono proprio tutti tremendi!Sopratutto tu Joséphine, non mandare fuori dai gangheri il nostro povero Generale! Sai, nessuna di noi si auspica che gli venga un colpo, per via di tutto quello che gli sta accadendo!"  
_**Generale:**_"Ne siete proprio sicura Madame! Io direi che ci sarebbe qualcuno, o meglio "Qualcuna" a cui farebbe piacere che rimanessi stecchito."  
_**Josèphine:**_"Padre! Mia madre ha ragione, quando dice che il Vostro linguaggio stia cambiando!"  
_**Generale:b**_"Joséphine, è già da un pezzo che sono stato catapultato in questo confusionario tempo, mi pare ovvio che mi stia adeguando!"  
_**Fatacristallina:**_ Generale, tornando a prima, a proposito di chi Vi vorrebbe vedere "Stecchito" Forse Vi riferite ad Australia"?  
_**Generale:**_"Certo! E chi se no, Madame! Ma non lo leggete? Non fa che provocarmi e poi mi ha sfidato per ben due volte a duello!"  
_**Fatacristallina:**_"Generale, suvvia, rilassateVi e parliamo d'altro!"  
_**Generale:**_"Di cosa Vorreste parlare Madame?"  
_**Fatacristallina:**_"Vorrei dire qualcosa a Vostra figlia."

_**Joséphine:**_"Dimmi pure Fata, cosa ho fatto, vuoi anche tu riprendermi come mio padre?"  
_**Fatacristallina:**_"Assolutamente no! Anzi, io ti trovo simpaticissima e divertentissima! Sappi che mi hai fatto morire dal ridere, quando ho letto che hai fatto scappare dalla carrozza con i tuoi discorsi, il povero Victor!"  
_**Joséphine:**_"Ma certo Fata, non credi che sia il caso di trovargli una bella fidanzata che gli scaldi il cuore e il ….."

_**Generale:**_"JOSEPHINE! Taci! Ti proibisco di aggiungere altro! E ricordati, dovrai confessarti! Andrai dritta dritta da tuo zio!"  
_**Alain:**_"Ma Generale, siete proprio sicuro che dovrà andarsi a confessare da suo zio? Io direi piuttosto di mandare al Cardinale un bel confessore! Ah ah ah ah…!  
_**Generale:**_"SASSOINNN BASTA! ….. ARPIE! AVETE VISTO COSA AVETE COMBINATO CON LE VOSTRE IDEE?"  
_**Aizram:**_"Generale, basta! Vi abbiamo reso famoso ovunque, anche su Facebook e Wattpad."  
_**Generale:**_"Co Co Cosa sarebbero queste stramberie? No! Non voglio nemmeno sapere, altre diavolerie del vostro tempo, ne sono sicuro!"  
_**Lupen3**_: "Generale, calmatevi e assaporiamo le bellezze romane! Allora ditemi, Vi piace questa splendida città?"  
_**Generale:**_"Certo che si Madame Lupen! E' solo che sono rimasto sconcertato per via di un episodio."  
_**Lupen3:**_"Quale Signore, sentiamo!"  
_**Generale:**_"Vedete Madame al Colosseo, c'erano dei tipi mascherati da centurioni, con in mano delle spade finte, ma io mi chiedo, siamo a Luglio o a Carnevale?"  
_**Lupen3:**_"Ah ah ah Generale ah ah ah! Qui è normale che sia così!"  
_**Generale:**_" Volete dire Madame che qui gli uomini possono agghindarsi in quel modo? Ma dico, che storia è questa?"  
_**Lupen3: **_"Vi spiego Generale: Vedete, sono vestiti in quel modo per far piacere ai turisti che vengono da tutte le parti del mondo …  
_**Generale: **_"Sinceramente continuo a non capire, ma non importa, non voglio nemmeno che me lo spiegate, tanto …."  
_**Terry ed Aizram: **_"Sono stramberie del nostro tempo! Ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale: **_"Esatto Arpie! Ed è inutile che parliate in coro! Tanto lo so che Vi divertite tutte alle mie spalle!"  
_**Lupen3**_: "Generale, adesso che avete scoperto chi era quella dama velata, adesso cosa pensate di fare?"  
_**Generale:**_" Madame, credetemi, obbligherò mio fratello a dirmi tutta la verità! Perché sapete, io "nella storia" non l'ho bevuta affatto la sua versione: che la Dama in questione sia la sua "figlia spirituale" sono sicuro che c'è ben altro dietro! … Riguardo il mio giudizio dietro le quinte, Vi dirò …. Lo sapevo! Quella donna è la sua …. Donna!  
_**Joséphine:**_"Ma padre …"  
_**Generale: **_"Zitta Jo, non parlare, che proprio tu che sei la primogenita era meglio che nascessi maschio! Invece, sei venuta fuori tu: Sfacciata e irriverente!  
_**Alain :**_"Ih ih ih Ehi Jo sentito tuo padre, adesso ha dato anche a te un nome da uomo ah ahah!"  
_**Generale: **_"Taci imbecillone!" 


	107. Chapter 107

_**Generazioni di Jarjayes a confronto**_

Alain ed io abbiamo preso alloggio nelle nostre stanze, sono l'una accanto all'altra. Come a Parigi, anche qui le stanze adibite alla servitù sono decorose, piccole, pulite, arieggiate e fresche. Questa famiglia avrà tanti difetti, il Generale è un despota, e le figlie non sono da meno, però sono persone a modo, rispettose. Sono uscito da poco dalla toilette, ho fatto il bagno e indossato finalmente dei vestiti puliti, raduno quelli sporchi per posarli su di una sedia, decido di uscire dalla mia camera, esco e vedo Alain fare altrettanto.

"Gerard, dove stai andando?"

"Voglio fare un giro nei giardini Alain, voglio conoscere il posto in cui ci troviamo."

"Gerard, ricordati che noi ufficialmente siamo dei servitori, ma comunque restiamo due soldati in missione!"

"Ih ihih … Alain, mi sembra di ascoltare il Generale!"

"Ti prego Gerard, non paragonarmi a lui! … ih ihih … Gerard hai visto che roba?"

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Non di cosa, ma di chi! Mi riferisco a Madame soldato e Monsieur trasandato ih ihih. Che coppia di individui, sono davvero strani!"

"Ah ah … Stai parlando del maggiordomo e della governante di palazzo? Certo che quei due sono come il giorno e la notte! Ma non ti preoccupare Alain, vedrai che il nostro Generale metterà sulle righe il povero Michele! Ah ahah …"

"Si, me lo immagino! Però tutto sommato, quel Michele … mi è simpatico! … Senti Gerard, andiamo nei giardini a prendere una boccata d'aria!"

"Andiamo Alain! …..

Gerard ed io ci aggiriamo per i giardini,sono ben curati, con piante secolari, fiori, siepi e cespugli, ci fermiamo proprio davanti a un cespuglioverde, molto rigoglioso, con qualche piccolo fiore ad ornarlo, e cominciamo a chiacchierare tranquillamente.

"Alain hai visto che palazzo?! Accidenti amico, certo che i Jarjayes posseggono della proprietà meravigliose, questo posto è davvero un paradiso! …. Guarda Alain che spettacolo! La vista sul lato ovest è incantevole, si vedono le Ali attraverso cui siamo arrivati, a fianco abbiamo il borgo con l'alta torre campanaria. E se ho ben compreso, a fianco della tenuta c'è la cascina! Il giardino, poi, è meraviglioso! E' curato divinamente, ci sono più fiori qui che al camposanto ah ahah!"  
"Amico, ma che razza di paragone stai facendo?!"

"Alain, io ci passerei volentieri, qui, il resto della mia vita!"

"A proposito Gerard, appena avrò l'occasione di parlare con il Comandante, le chiederò di trovarmi un lavoro apalazzo. Ho deciso di chiudere definitivamente con la vita militare."

"La stessa cosa farò io Alain, non voglio più svolgere questo lavoro che mi porta via da casa così tanto tempo! …. Alain ma ti immagini, ci congediamo dalla Caserma Metropolitana, per arruolarci a palazzo Jarjayes!"

"Già, l'importante è lasciare la divisa, non ne posso più! …. Lontano da mia moglie …. Argh … se ci penso comincio ad andare in subbuglio."

"Allora è meglio cambiare discorso, e cerca di frenare i tuoi bollenti spiriti Alain ah ahah!"

"Ehi, Gerard, ma dico, sei per caso un santo tu? Io certo che no, sono un uomo, ho bisogno assolutamente di mia moglie, tutto questo, per me, è una vera agonia! Siamo in viaggio da settimane, ed io soffro terribilmente! Tutte queste notti lontano dal corpo caldo ed accogliente di Sabrina…..Gerard….non ce la faccio più! A proposito Gerard, ho sentito che il vecchio pazzo ha un fratello Cardinale che vive qui a palazzo, secondo te che tipo sarà?! Magari sarà un altro che urla e strepita come un ossesso!"

"Chissà Alain, magari, essendo un Cardinale, sarà meno iracondo di suo fratello."

"Buona sera figlioli, parlate di me?"

Una voce alle nostre spalle ci richiama la nostra attenzione. Il tono è tranquillo, solare. Il timbro è simile a quello del Generale, ma sembra più giovanile. Alain ed io sbianchiamo in viso, ci giriamo di scatto, di fronte a noi abbiamo la figura di un uomo che indossa una veste talare rossa, stretta in vita da una fascia, con un crocefisso sul petto, ha i capelli raccolti in un codino, con un piccolo ciuffo che cade da un lato del viso, lineamenti molto simili a quelle del Generale, non c'è dubbio, davanti a noi c'è il Cardinale Jarjayes.

Sento Alain balbettare: "Buon buongiorno e eminenza … noi … vedete io ed il mio amico Gerard … ecco ci chiedevano …."

"Se ho capito bene, vi chiedevate se io e mio fratello Augustin abbiamo lo stesso temperamento."

"Voi … Voi Eminenza avete ascoltato ….."

"Quanto basta figlioli … quanto basta!"

Il Cardinale annuisce appena col capo, allarga le braccia in un gesto di pace e ci parla in assoluta tranquillità.

"Oh Santo cielo! Ops .. scusate non volevo bestemmiare! .. Ecco Voi … Voi … davvero avete ascoltato tutto? Voglio dire … proprio tutto?"

L'uomo che ho davanti a me è visibilmente imbarazzato, balbetta, suda…..certo, ha detto cose che alle orecchie di un prelato possono apparire fuori luogo, ma io non sono certo un uomo bacchettone, comprendo benissimo certe necessità umane.

"Abbastanza da aver sentito che apostrofate mio fratello Augustin " Vecchio pazzo" … "

"Allora anche …"

"Che sei un uomo sposato e tutto il resto! …. Scusatemi, non volevo ascoltare la vostra conversazione, ma vedete, Voi eravate fermi davanti a quel cespuglio, ed io ero seduto proprio alle vostre spalle, su quella piccola panchina, a riordinare un poco le idee."

"Ci … ci dispiace Sua Santità!"

"No! Vi prego, io non sono il Papa, ma un Cardinale!"

"Cardinale Jarjayes, scusateci, noi non volevamo offendere il Generale, solo che …"

Gerard interviene timidamente: "Vostra Eccellenza, vedete, noi siamo degli umili servitori della Vostra famiglia, spero che non penserete male di noi."

"Non preoccupatevi Signori, non sono nessuno per giudicare, e in quanto a mio fratello, lui è fatto a modo suo ma non è cattivo! … Adesso, vogliate scusarmi."

"Certo, prego Eminenza!"

Facciamo un piccolo inchino, in segno di saluto, e vediamo sua Eminenza dirigersi allegro verso il castello.

Non appena il Cardinale si allontana, Alain mi guarda imbarazzato e dice: "Maledizione Gerard,ma ti rendi conto, io ho parlato di …. mia moglie e che la desidero, e … e … il prete ha ascoltato tutto! Che figura!"

"Alain, ormai quel che detto è detto, non puoi farci niente! … Ih ihih …"

"Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere, imbecille? Tanto quelle cose, le ho dette io non tu!"

"Alain, ti preoccupi per il fatto che il prete abbia ascoltato che hai certe esigenze, e non ti importa che ti abbia sentito chiamare suo fratello "vecchio pazzo"?"

"Ah si, certo, però! … Sembra un uomo a modo, tranquillo, calmo, non come suo fratello, che non fa altro che strillare e comandare!"

"Ma Alain, cosa dici?! Il Generale e il Cardinale hanno due ruoli differenti: uno scende in battaglia, e l'altro si occupa di anime! A proposito, mi meraviglio che non ti abbia obbligato a confessarti dopo quanto ha udito! Ah ahah …."

"Smettila imbecille! Io non ho nulla da confessare! E non vedo cosa ci sia di male a desiderare la propria moglie!"

"Si ma, prima di Sabrina?!"

"Smettila Gerard, non siamo mica tutti dei Santi come Andrè!"

"Ma tu non fai che portare ad esempio il nostro amico?!"

"Certo Gerard, sono sicuro che sia l'unico uomo sulla faccia della terra, che ha atteso una donna per vent'anni! Oltre a lui non conosco nessun'altro! A proposito Gerard, ma tu hai visto quella dama bellissima che era sulla carrozza che abbiamo incrociato, poco prima che arrivassimo al palazzo?"

"Certo che l'ho notata, era bellissima! Chissà cosa ci faceva qui?! Oltre a sua Eminenza, non abita nessuno qui. Forse Alain sarà venuta per confessarsi!"

"Ah ah ah … Dai amico, non prendermi in giro! Secondo te, quali peccati può avere una donna simile? Ma l'hai vista? Femmine come quelle, farebbero cadere in tentazione chiunque, anche il Cardinale ah ahah!"

"Sei sempre il solito Alain, tu non cambierai mai!"

"Non vedo perché dovrei Gerard! …. Guarda, sta arrivando una carrozza! … Avviciniamoci, vediamo chi è!"

Dalla carrozza scende un omino minuto, vestito in maniera piuttosto semplice ma decorosa, avrà all'incirca l'età del Generale, con un naso aquilino, sguardo vivace ed una folta capigliatura grigia.

"Ben arrivato, dottor Pautasso! Venite con me che Vi accompagno di sopra."

"Grazie Michele! … Perché mi avete fatto chiamare, forse Sua Eminenza sta poco bene?"

"No dottore, non è per Sua Eminenza che siete qui! Vedete, è arrivato il padrone!"

"Il Padrone? Vuoi dire il padrone della Contea? Il Generale?"

"Certo dottore, proprio lui, il Generale in persona! Non vedete il mio ridicolo abbigliamento? Mia sorella mi ha costretto ad indossare la livrea, quella delle grandi occasioni, tutta pizzi, ricami e merletti, perché la prima cosa che mi ha fatto notare il Padrone, è stato il mio abbigliamento. Pensate che mi ha scambiato per lo stalliere!"

"Ah ah ah … No impossibile, anche lui si veste meglio di te ! Ah ahah"

"Ecco, lo sapevo, anche Voi mi prendete in giro!"

"Ma no, Michele, non volevo offenderti, solamente dovresti curare un poco di più il tuo abbigliamento, tutto qui!"

"Ma dottor Pautasso, non sono forse una persona pulita ed ordinata?"

"Si certo, ma vedi, comunque sei il Maggiordomo di palazzo e devi presentarti in un certo modo."

"Ma a Sua Eminenza non importa di come mi vesto, lui si che è un Sant'uomo!"

"Bene Michele, adesso dimmi chi devo visitare!"

"Venite con me Dottore! … A quanto pare avete un mucchio di ammalati da vedere!"

"Addirittura?"

"Si certo, credo che la maggior parte dei viaggiatori, siano quasi tutti stecchiti, forse durante il viaggio avranno contratto qualche strana malattia!"

"La maggior parte? Ma dimmi in quanti sono?"

"In dieci, sono in dieci, tra cui …. Non so quante dame e gentil uomini ci siano, perché sono vestiti tutti allo stesso modo, e poi quello strano sarei io! Pensate che io e Giovanna siamo rimasti a bocca aperta quando ci hanno detto che tra loro c'erano delle dame."

"Ih ih davvero Michele?"

"Si, dottore! … Comunque, mi hanno dato precise disposizioni, affinchè il primo che visitiate sia il nipote del padrone. Pare che sia ferito, visto che ha un braccio fasciato, e poi Vi accompagnerò nella stanza del padrone che sta poco bene, è tutto raffreddato, non fa che tossire e starnutire! Però nonostante sia in quelle condizioni è un leone!…. Ecco dottore, siamo arrivati, questa è la stanza del giovane ferito."

"Grazie Michele puoi andare!"

"Dottore come avete trovato la mia ferita?"

"Monsieur, mi avete detto che il ferimento è avvenuto quattro giorni fa."

"Si, dottore."

"È un brutto taglio, bastava ancora un poco, e si sarebbe recisa la vena. E' evidente che la ferita sia stata bene curata, però, sappiate che i tempi di guarigione saranno lunghi! … Credo che i miei colleghi Vi abbiano raccomandato il riposo assoluto, per almeno una ventina di giorni!"

"Così tanto dottore?!"

"Monsieur, basta poco, e la ferita potrebbe lacerarsi nuovamente! Non dovete dimenticare che la ferita, oltre ad essere profonda è anche particolarmente estesa! Verrò tutti i giorni per medicarvi."

"Grazie dottore!"

Vedo il dottore lasciare la mia stanza, mi ha detto che mi serviranno almeno una ventina di giorni di permanenza, questo significa che, molto probabilmente, il Generale deciderà di rimanere qui per tutto il tempo. Purtroppo, riconosco che non c'è altra soluzione!"

Esco dalla stanza del mio primo paziente, Michele è appoggiato al muro in attesa di condurmi dal padrone del palazzo.

"Dottor Pautasso, la stanza del padrone è da questa parte, prego seguitemi!"

"È permesso? Monsieur, mi sun il dottore Pautasso, Bartolomeo Baldassarre Pautasso."

Sussurro appena: "Ma come parla questo, forse pensa che io non conosca abbastanza l'italiano! …. Avanti dottore ... prego, Vi aspettavo!"

"Buonasera signor Conte! Madame Dalmasso mi ha detto che necessitate dei miei servigi, ditemi tutto, Monsieur!"

Guardo l'uomo che ho difronte, deve avere qualche anno in più di sua Eminenza, ma gli assomiglia moltissimo. È davanti a me, seduto su una poltroncina, con in mano un libro. Indossa abiti puliti, una camicia bianca con sopra un gilet rosso, pantaloni neri, calze e scarpe. Nessuna giacca, ma fa piuttosto caldo. Nessun gioiello, a parte la fede ed un grande anello, con inciso lo stemma della famiglia Jarjayes. Un uomo che emana carisma, anche senza parlare. Due occhi chiari, penetranti, che sembrano leggerti dentro con uno sguardo. Fiero, rigido, indomito. Anche se si vede che non sta molto bene.

"Si, è cosi! … Dunque dottore, come potete vedere, non ho un bel aspetto, sono raffreddato, ho mal di gola e l'altra sera mi è salita la febbre! COFF….COFF….Ieri sera, un medico del villaggio vicino mi ha visitato, mi ha detto che ho semplicemente un brutto raffreddore e nient'altro! Però dottore, ho una brutta tosse e non faccio altro che starnutire. ETCIUM!"

"Bene bene...cioè, male male….aprite bene la bocca e fatemi vedere la lingua, su! Una bella boccaccia, come i bambini! …."

"Dottore allora cosa mi dite?"

"Oh, signor Conte, avete la gola tutta infiammata, le tonsille enormi….no no…. non va affatto bene!"

"Cosa posso fare dottore?!"

"Ora, giratevi e toglietevi la camicia, voglio ascoltare i vostri polmoni, un bel colpo di tosse, su Signor Conte non siate timido!"

"Coff … Coff …"

"Un altro colpo di tosse …."

"Coff .. Coff …"

"Uhm...no no..non andiamo affatto bene qui...nono … ditemi, avete avuto la febbre? Alta?"

"No ... Forse si ... non ve lo saprei dire dottore! Con tutti i problemi e le preoccupazioni che mi danno le mie figlie, neanche ci ho fatto caso se la febbre fosse alta o meno! ….. Forse si …. visto che non riuscivo nemmeno ad andare a cavallo."

"Ah….male male, signor Conte! Voi non Vi state prendendo cura della Vostra persona. Avete una brutta bronchite, Signor Conte!"

"COSA?! Avete detto Bronchite?! Ma … ma dico ! L'altro medico, si, quello del villaggio vicino, mi ha detto che avevo solo un brutto raffreddore!"

"Si si...Signor Conte, avete trascurato il raffreddore, e adesso avete una bronchite...oh, ma non angustiatevi, vi curerò! Sapete, il Vostro amico, il dottor Lassonne, con cui ho studiato farmacopea alla Sorbona, mi ha scritto….una lunga lettera...si si…..mi occuperò di Voi, state tranquillo!"

"Quindi conoscete il dottor Lassonne?!"

"Eh….si signor Conte! … Dunque, adesso preparo qui la ricetta di alcune tisane ed uno sciroppino, poi chiederò a Monsieur Michele di andare presso la farmacia della Certosa a procurarsi tutto il necessario. Dunque….vediamo...la tisana…..servirà ad abbassare la febbre e ripulire i bronchi...si si..avete una brutta bronchite, trascurata direi!"

"Santo cielo! Adesso ci mancava anche la bronchite!"

"Signor Conte, lo sciroppino, fatto con amore dai Padri Certosini, andrà benissimo per la tosse! Vedrete signor Conte, tempo quattro o cinque giorni e starete benissimo!Però mi raccomando, niente colpi di testa, dovete riposare e stare al calduccio, niente aria...e tenete la gola riparata!"

"Dottore, io devo riprendere il mio viaggio quanto prima, avevo deciso di rimanere al massimo una settimana! ... A proposito dottore, come avete trovato la ferita di mio nipote?"

"Temo che vostro nipote non riprenderà l'uso del braccio ferito prima di venti giorni….e necessita di cure adeguate….non solo riposo, ma anche pulizia accurata della ferita! Oh ma vedrete, qui disponiamo di erbe miracolose! I cari Certosini hanno un orto incredibile! Vedrete, vi troverete bene qui, nella Vostra contea!

"Avete detto venti giorni! Non è possibile, tutto questo tempo!"

"Eh….. Signor Conte, se ci tenete alla salute di Vostro nipote, non c'è altra soluzione….mi dispiace….. ma è davvero indispensabile! Ma vedrete, stare qui con noi vi piacerà!"

"Dottore .. il problema, non sono i venti giorni di permanenza al castello, ma le mie figlie!"

"Le Vostre figlie, Signor Conte? Nella lettera del mio amico Lassonne, ho ricevuto raccomandazioni circa la salute….di Vostro figlio Oscar, ma invero non ho ben compreso...sapete, il caro Lassonne doveva avere bevuto qualcosa...parlava di una possibile gravidanza, ma credo che si riferisse a Vostra nuora! Di certo non a Vostro figlio!"

"Il dottor Lassonne non si è bevuto nulla, ha detto il vero."

"No no no no no…...non è possibile! Un uomo non può essere in stato interessante! Oh….aspettate signor Conte, credo che dovrò prescrivervi qualche altra tisana...si si …"

"Lasciate stare le tisane dottore e ascoltatemi! Se continuate a interrompermi, è chiaro che Voi non capiate! ... Dunque, come dicevo, il mio erede, il Conte, in realtà è una donna ..."

"COSA?! Ma ma ma...state scherzando, spero!Una donna è una Contessa, non un conte...no no….Voi necessitate di una bella tisana di biancospino e passiflora...si si…..anche un poco di melissa….e poi...uhm…...vediamo…..camomilla...si si ….."

"ORA BASTA DOTTORER! Ho forse l'aria di uno che stia scherzando? Io .. io ... etciù... sono serio serissimo! Tacete un attimo, se volete che Vi spieghi! E per fortuna che so parlare benissimo l'italiano, altrimenti sarebbe stato un disastro!"

"Ah no signor Conte...state tranquillo...io ho studiato a Parigi…..posso parlare francese, se lo preferite...ma state tranquillo, neeeeee…. avete bisogno di riposo."

"Avete finito dottore? Posso finalmente parlare?"

"Prego, parlate!"

"Oh finalmente! Dunque, mia figlia il Conte, ha ereditato il titolo del casato, per mancanza di eredi maschi, dato che Oscar è la sesta delle mie figlie! Adesso è tutto chiaro dottor Pautasso?"

"Oscar?! Oh signore benedetto, aiutami tu! Vostra figlia, ha un nome maschile?! Nooooo…..ma come è possibile?! Oh, tanto è tranquillo sua Eminenza il cardinale, e tanto siete agitato Voi, Signor Conte…...con rispetto parlando, si intende...neeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Dottore, ho l'impressione che tra noi due, l'esagitato siate Voi e non io, e adesso smettetela! Io non ho ancora finito! ... Santo cielo, ma quanto è difficile comunicare con gli italiani!"

"Ma Signor Conte, cosa dite!"

"Ora basta! Vi ordino di tacere, io non ho ancora concluso!"

"Sssi Signor Conte …"

Mi viene naturale battere i tacchi delle scarpe e mettermi quasi sull'attenti, quest'uomo mette soggezione quando si inalbera, che poi io non gli ho detto nulla di strano, si agita davvero troppo facilmente!

"Dottore non solo dovrete visitare mio figlio ... ehm … volevo dire mia figlia Oscar, ma anche le altre due che sono in stato interessante! ... Puff ... che fatica! Ma finalmente ce l'ho fatta!"

"No, aspettate signor Conte...neeee...dunque, Voi viaggiate con tre figlie, tutte in stato interessante? Ma dico, Vi pare una buona cosa organizzare un viaggio così lungo, con delle donne incinte al seguito! O santo cielo, andrò subito a visitarle….avranno bisogno di cure ed attenzioni, queste fragili creature!"

"Ma se è da più di mezz'ora che cerco di spiegarvelo! Si le mie figlie sono in stato interessante, e non siamo nemmeno a metà del nostro viaggio."

Mi accascio sconsolato sulla poltrona, questo medico sarà pure bravo, ma è davvero insopportabile! Cosa avrò fatto mai di strano? Nella casa di un Generale serve un figlio maschio. Mi pare una decisione logica, la mia!

"Oh povere ragazze…...creature così fragili, obbligate a viaggiare nel loro stato! Povere fanciulle, andrò subito da loro….Ditemi...come si chiamano? Sono giovani? Alla prima gravidanza immagino, per essere così incoscienti da viaggiare nel loro stato...o forse le avete obbligate Voi?!"

"Ma quali incoscienti! Sono donne attempate! La maggiore si chiama Josèphine , ha quarant'anni, è madre di sei figli, ed è nonna di ben quattro nipoti!"

"Cosa?! Ed alla sua età….si mette in viaggio in queste condizioni?!"

"Di questo ne parleremo dopo! HO DETTO DI TACEREEE!"

"Sssi Signor Conte!"

"La seconda ha trent'otto anni, ed è madre di cinque figli! Quindi come potete capire, sono donne con una certa esperienza."

"Allora sono delle incoscienti, permettetemi di dirvelo!"

"Ma no dottore, quando ci siamo messi in viaggio, l'unica ad essere in stato interessante, seppure inconsapevolmente, era mia figlia , le altre due incoscienti, il problema se lo sono cercato! Ovviamente con la complicità di quei due imbecilli di mariti che si ritrovano! Quindi altro che inesperti, io li chiamerei sprovveduti!"

"Ma dite davvero? Due donne adulte, che hanno già diversi figli, hanno deciso di procreare ancora, durante un viaggio?! Oh, ma si tratta di due donne fuori controllo!E la terza, ditemi…."

"Oscar? Ma lei si è sposata da ... pochi mesi ecco, e quando ha intrapreso il viaggio non sapeva nemmeno di essere incinta."

"Quindi lei è giovane ed inesperta, ed è al primo figlio...povera figliola….Il mio collega, Lassonne, mi ha parlato di una fanciulla dolce e riservata, timida ….."

"Si, è così! Dottore, mi raccomando, quando sarete da lei, siate delicato e abbiate pazienza! Sapete, mia figlia è molto restia a farsi ... visitare, è gelosa della sua intimità, in effetti…direi che è riservata, si, molto riservata."

"Oh….capisco...sarà una giovane donna timorosa di Dio, pudica, tranquilla e remissiva, come si conviene ad una nobildonna…..Ma, perdonate l'ardire, mio Signore, perché le avete dato un nome maschile? E ne avete fatto il Vostro erede?"

"Ehmmm ... ecco ... veramente ... si certo, è pudica, ma in quanto a tranquilla e remissiva non ci sperate. Dovete sapere che mia figlia è un soldato, anzi per la precisione: è un Colonnello dell'esercito francese!Comandante delle Guardie Reali ed ora è a capo della Compagnia della Guardia Metropolitana parigina. Con un solo sguardo mette in riga un intero reggimento di soldati. Sono fiero di lei!"

"COME?! Una giovane donna, tranquilla, dolce, ingenua….un Colonnello dell'esercito? Una soave fanciulla in mezzo a tanti uomini?! Oh Signore Benedetto…...ma non è possibile...chissà quale sofferenza per questa soave creatura!"

Vedo il dottore farsi il segno della croce, deve essere un uomo davvero pio e devoto, ma adesso sta esagerando! O forse mi ha scambiato per mio fratello, il Cardinale?

"Non capisco di cosa Vi meravigliate! Non ho avuto il dono di un figlio maschio, ed ho provveduto da me! Dottore credo che sia inutile dilungarsi, piuttosto non perdete tempo e visitate le mie figliole! ... Dottore, un'ultima cosa voglio dirvi! ... Dunque, vedete, io …. vorrei che Vi raccomandaste con mio genero, il più giovane intendo, affinché giaccia il meno possibile con mia figlia! Vedete, sono un tantino preoccupato per il nascituro, lui sarà l'erede del mio casato, e non vorrei che non riuscisse a venire alla luce. Quindi fatemi la cortesia di dire a mio genero di non giacere con mia figlia!"

"Perdonatemi signor Conte, Voi vorreste che suggerissi al marito di Vostra figlia Oscar di non…..richiedere alla moglie di adempiere ai suoi doveri coniugali? Vorreste forse che, per dare libero sfogo alle sue necessità, suggerissi l'utilizzo di un piccolo locale che si trova all'estremità del borgo?"

"Beh … ecco …. Se fosse necessario … sapete, sempre per il bene di mio nipote,e di mia figlia, ovviamente!"

"O Beata Vergine, Madonnina mia…...Voi avete bisogno di fare una bella chiacchierata con sua Eminenza, il Cardinale Vostro fratello! Vedrete, Vi farà bene parlare con lui, un uomo così pio e devoto….un vero santo!"

"Lasciate stare mio fratello, non è il caso di tirarlo in ballo, almeno in questo momento e sopratutto per ... certi discorsi!"

"Come volete, signor Conte...allora vado...e Voi mi raccomando, riposatevi, tisane, sciroppi e qualche bel fumento…..e alla festa Patronale vedete di non strapazzarvi! Mi raccomando...io comunque tornerò a visitarvi anche domani...ora vado dalle Vostre figliole … povere creature!"

"Si, si, andate via, e vedete di lasciare in fretta la mia stanza, che mi avete fatto venire ancora di più il mal di testa!"

"Ma ma...io signor Conte?! Ma no, signor Conte...cosa dite …..."

"Ho detto fuori di qui! E vedete di suggerire a mio genero di lasciare tranquilla mia figlia, CAPITO? FUORIII!"

"Si si...signore...vado, neeee. I miei ossequi, signor conte!"

Il dottore si esibisce in un leggero inchino e lascia la mia stanza.

"FUORIIII! ... Oh Finalmente quel ... Pautasso ha lasciato la mia stanza! Non ne potevo più! Mi ha fatto un mucchio di domande, nemmeno se fossi io ad essere in stato interessante! Dannazione, mi ha diagnosticato la bronchite, ci mancava solo questa! … Etciù … E ora mi farò questi fumenti.Certo che è davvero un tipo strano questo dottore!"

"Mi … Michele …"

"Dottor Pautasso … siete sconvolto, cosa Vi è successo?"

"Nulla Michele …."

"Davvero dottore? Io credo che voi siate un tantinello sconvolto …"

"Ma no, ma no Michele …. E invece si Michele! Il padrone è un tantino frizzantino, sarà perché ha la bronchite, ma è davvero intrattabile oltre che strano!"

"Come strano?"

"Nulla … nulla Michele! … Meglio che mi accompagni dalle sue figliole"

"Quale in particolare dottor Pautasso?"

"La maggiore … cominciamo da lei, spero almeno che sia più trattabile di suo padre!"

"E' permesso Madame? Mi sun il dutur Pautasso…."

"Charles, hai sentito? Abbiamo qui il dottore! Forse l'hai chiamato tu caro? Stai male?"

"No, Joséphine, io non ne so nulla! Ma facciamolo entrare e vediamo cosa vuole!"

"Avanti!"

"Buonasera madamina, mi manda il signor Conte, Voi dovete essere una delle tre figlie, giusto?"

"Si ... sono la primogenita del Conte, non capisco, è mio padre che dovete visitare non me."

"Ehm...perdonate l'intrusione madame, ma il Vostro augusto genitore è molto agitato e mi ha chiesto di visitare anche le sue figlie, sostiene che siate in stato ehm….ecco...interessante. Mi è parso molto preoccupato ed apprensivo, deve essere un buon padre, madame."

"Ma vedete dottore, Voi non lo conoscete, ma mio padre è sempre molto agitato! Comunque ... si è vero, sono in stato interessante, ma credo che sia lui ad avere bisogno di cure non io! Per quello che mi riguarda sto benissimo, non ho bisogno di alcun dottore!"

"Siete sicura Madame? State davvero bene? Sapete, il Vostro augusto genitore mi ha detto...ecco…..che non siete alla vostra prima gravidanza ..anzi…...ecco, mi ha confidato che siete già nonna e che questo sarà il Vostro settimo figlio, madame. Sapete, con l'età la gravidanza diviene più faticosa, ma ditemi, di quanti mesi siete?"

"Ne siete certa, Madame? Io non vorrei insistere, ma Vostro padre mi è apparso davvero preoccupato per tutte Voi...anche se in modo particolare per la più giovane …"

"Vi riferite a mia sorella Oscar, vero?"

"Ehm si proprio lei …."

"Cosa c'è dottore? Perché quella faccia? Forse è per mia sorella Oscar?"

"Beh … ecco … invero, mi ha sorpreso non poco apprendere, che una madamina avesse un nome da un uomo, tutto qui ….."

"E che fosse un soldato, vero?"

"Ehmm … si … ma comunque veniamo a noi! …. Dunque …."

"Dottor …. Pautasso, io non capisco perché tutta questa preoccupazione da parte di mio padre, Vi prego gentilmente di spiegarmelo."

"Mi pare ovvio madamina, siete in stato interessante, e per una donna avanti con gli anni tutto si complica …. Soprattutto con il viaggio che avete intrapreso …"

"QUESTA POI! ETA! MA QUALE ETA', IO SONO UNA DONNA GIOVANE, ANZI, COSA DICO, SONO GIOVANISSIMA!"

"Calmati Josèphine, credo che il dottore non voleva offenderti …"

"Charles, e invece ho inteso benissimo! Dottore se sono incinta, vuol dire che sono ancora giovane e piacente!"

"Sssi Madame … ecco … io non volevo ….!"

" ...Ehm .. scusate l'ardire dottore, non era mia intenzione urlarVi dietro! ... Comunque, come Vi dicevo poc'anzi, ho una certa esperienza e quindi non ho bisogno del medico, INTESI?!E adesso se non Vi dispiace andare da mia sorella Marianne, magari lei vorrà farsi visitare!"

"Ma madame...perdonatemi...ma cosa dirò a Vostro Padre? Non vorrei farlo agitare ancora di più...sapete...ha una brutta bronchite, con tosse, catarro e la gola tutta infiammata…. davvero si è trascurato!Se non è chiedervi molto, vorrei poterlo rassicurare ….."

"Bronchite? Catarro? Ma dico, tra me è lui chi non si dovrebbe agitarsi sono io e noi lui, visto che ... VISTO CHE SONO INCINTA! Dottor Pautacchio …"

"Pautasso madame … Pautasso!"

"Si, Pautasso, se Vi preoccupa l'ardire di mio padre, andate, e ditegli che mi avete visitata e che sto benissimo, mi sono spiegata dottor ... Spauracchio?!"

"Si si..certo madame...certo….E...se doveste avere bisogno di me...domani tornerò per visitare Vostro Padre….."

"Dottore, me lo avete già detto, ma lo sapete che siete davvero petulante, volete forse che sia scortese?"

"Si certo Madame … Se questo che volete allora ..."

"VIA!"

"Vado vado …..."

"OH! FINALMENTE L'AVETE CAPITO!"

"Uhmpf…. ed io che mi aspettavo una dolce figliola….. uguale uguale al Padre…. questa Madame Jarjayes"

"Dottore, credo che nemmeno questa volta sia andata bene, non è vero? Dottore, cosa vi succede, perché quella faccia? Forse la Marchesa sta poco bene?"

"No no... tranquillo Michele, solo…. Questa madamina è uguale al padre! Adesso andrò da un'altra figlia...spero solo che sia più ragionevole….."

"Dottore, siete sconvolto, preferite recarVi prima dalla Contessa o dal Conte?"

"Conte?"

"Sapete ... l'erede Jarjayes!"

"Oh..terrò la più giovane delle figlie per ultima, spero che sia la più tranquilla!"

"Come volete dottore, ma dubito che sia così! Per quello che ho capito, il Conte è un valoroso sodato, ma se avete deciso di tenerlo per ultimo, venite con me, il soldato, la lasciamo per ultima! Prego da questa parte!"

"Soldato? A già il Conte! Si, lasciamola per ultimo …. Ehm … ultima … povero me, chissà cosa mi aspetta ancora!"

Louis è nella toilette, sono qui distesa sul sofà, quando sento bussare alla porta, mi alzo e dico: "Avanti!"

Entro timoroso nella stanza di madame la Comtesse, mi guardo intorno, l'ambiente è ordinato, solo alcuni abiti sono ancora da riporre. La contessa indossa un grazioso abito a fiori, ampio, con la scollatura bordata da un merletto. È una bella donna, dall'aria dolce. Ha i capelli castani legati in una treccia, con alcune ciocche che fuoriescono. Un viso pieno, con due occhi chiari, uno sguardo attento, un sorriso allegro. Sembra una dona tranquilla, forse assomiglia alla madre, almeno spero.

"Buonasera Madame, perdonate l'intrusione. Sono il dottor Pautasso, mi manda vostro Padre …"

"Mio padre? Prego dottore accomodateVi, ma prima ditemi come sta mio padre?"

"Madame, Vostro padre ha la bronchite, quindi ha bisogno di cure."

"Povero padre! …. Dunque dottore, mi avete detto che Vi ha mandato mio padre."

"Si, Madame,egli è in apprensione per la salute delle sue figliole, mi ha mandato per … per fare una tranquilla chiacchierata."

"Mio padre è talmente premuroso!"

"Madame, egli è alquanto preoccupato per la salute delle sue figlie, dato il lungo viaggio che avete appena affrontato."

"Immagino che mio padre Vi abbia informato della mia gravidanza."

"Si Madame, mi ha parlato della Vostra gravidanza. Posso chiedere, di quanti mesi siete?"

"Quasi tre mesi! …"

"Dottore, vorrei che lo tranquillizzaste, io sto benissimo a parte la nausea. A tal proposito, colgo l'occasione per chiederVi un infuso per attenuarla."

"Oh, bene Madame...se non avete altri disturbi, vi consiglierei di provare con una tisana di finocchio, fa miracoli! Mi permetterei poi, di consigliarvi un poco di riposo, sarete stanca dopo questo lungo viaggio!"

"Grazie Dottore, seguirò i Vostri consigli, da staserà prenderò la tisana che mi avete prescritto!"

"Bene, questo è quanto, adesso Vi lascio, per qualsiasi problema, sono a Vostra disposizione! … Buona sera Madame."

"Grazie dottore! Dottore …"

"Si Madame?!"

"Tornando a mio padre, gli avete diagnosticato la bronchite …"

"Si Madame, deve assolutamente curarsi …"

"Dottore, spero che mio padre non abbia complicazioni."

"Tranqullizzatevi Madamina, gli ho prescritto delle tisane molto efficaci. Vengono preparate dai frati certosini, Vi assicuro madamina che sono dei veri maestri."

"Questo significa che la nostra partenza potrebbe essere rimandata!"

"Si, Madamina, ho già detto a Vostro padre che non potrà mettersi in viaggio prima di venti giorni …"

"Avete detto venti giorni dottore? Così tanto! Dottore, mio padre sta tanto male?"

"Tranquilla Madame, Vostro padre non sta bene, ma nulla di preoccupante, se seguirà le mie prescrizioni alla lettera! … Forse non avete pensato a … Vostro cugino …"

"Cugino?! … Ah … si … si … Victor! A proposito come l'avete trovato?"

"Madamina, proprio lui necessita di tanto tempo di riposo. La sua ferita è piuttosto profonda, e affrontare un viaggio nelle sue condizioni non è consigliabile!"

"Capisco dottore! … Povero Victor! Vi ringrazio dottore, Vi auguro una buona serata!"

"Grazie Madamina!"

Faccio un leggero inchino e prendo commiato dalla contessa.

"Marianne, ho sentito la porta, chi era?"

"Era il dottor Pautasso Louis … l'ha mandato mio padre, sai lui è preoccupato per noi!"

"Beh tuo padre, avrà il suo caratterino, però debbo riconoscere che si preoccupa per tutti noi, sopratutto per le sue figlie! … A proposito Marianne, hai chiesto al dottore come sta?"

"Louis, mio padre ha la bronchite …"

"Bronchite? Oh! … Questo proprio non ci voleva! Immagino che slitteremo la partenza."

"Infatti Louis, tra Girodelle e mio padre, il dottore ha detto che non potranno mettersi in viaggio prima di venti giorni."

"Venti giorni?"

"Si caro …. Venti giorni ….."

Lascio la stanza, vedo Michele aspettarmi pazientemente, mi dice: "Allora dottore, con la Contessa è andata meglio?"

"Si, Michele, mi è parsa una donna assennata, tranquilla."

"Meno male! … Però, Vi consiglio di stare in guardia con il soldato …"

"Soldato?"

"Il Conte dottor Pautasso, il Conte!"

"Ma non capisco, perché dovrei stare in guardia da Sua Signoria?!"

"Dovete sapere dottore, che quando abbiamo portato di sopra i bagagli del Conte, c'erano diverse armi: spade, fucili, e non mancano nemmeno le pistole! E poi in una borsa c'erano un'infinità di munizioni!"

"Caspiterina! … Comunque mi pare ovvio che abbiano con se tutte quelle munizione, considerato che hanno dietro tutte quelle armi! … Comunque … bah … perché armarsi fino ai denti?!"

" Come perché dottore! … Hanno affrontato un lungo viaggio, e temevano di essere derubati dai briganti! Comunque rimango dell'idea che bisogna avere molto tatto con lui .. cioè voglio dire con lei! … Non vorrei che una sola parola di troppo e Vi puntasse la spada alla giugulare!"

"Oh Michele, non starai esagerando? Sarà una dolce fanciulla, alla prima gravidanza! Forse con un matrimonio imposto dal Padre! Su su...povera ragazza…...E poi smettila di parlare al maschile! E' una donna!"

Oh Signore, ci manca solo che anche Michele dia i numeri!

"Ma dottor Pautasso, sarà anche una dama, ma resta pur sempre un soldato armato fin sopra i denti! Comunque buona fortuna."

"Oh Michele, un soldato un soldato….ma cosa dici! Si è mai vista una donna soldato?! Su, dimmi! Sarà una gentile nobildonna, tutta pizzi e merletti!"

"Dottor Pautasso, sarà come dite, ma vedrete, non appena entrerete in quella stanza, troverete armi dappertutto, non certo i rosari di Sua Eminenza il Cardinale, io Vi ho avvisato!"

"Oh, basta Michele! Io vado, che sarà mai questo erede! Dimmi piuttosto, il marito che tipo è? Vecchio? Brutto? Un matrimonio imposto?"

"No, no dottore! E' un bel giovane: alto, bello, prestante. Non c'è che dire, il soldato ha scelto bene!"

"Il Generale, immagino!Perché da che mondo è mondo, una donna non sceglie il suo sposo, accetta la scelta del padre!"

"Probabile, i matrimoni tra nobili, sono tutti imposti!"

"Bene, io busso allora…..."

"Buona fortuna dottore, credo che ne avrete bisogno!"

Il dottore solleva una mano e la scuote lentamente, come a voler allontanare un pensiero molesto, e bussa alla porta del famoso Conte.

Andrè ed io siamo seduti attorno ad un tavolo su cui abbiamo adagiato le nostre spade, i pugnali, gli stiletti, le pistole ed i moschetti. Stiamo svuotando le armi da fuoco dalla polvere da sparo, non è il caso che ci siano dei colpi in canna, quando sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Avanti! ... Si? Cosa desiderate?"

"Ehm…. Gulp …."

Entro, sussulto … Perbacco! Il Conte e suo marito maneggiano i fucili, e quante munizioni!

Mi guardo in giro, Michele non mentiva, questa stanza è piena di armi: spade, pugnali, stiletti, pistole e fucili! Tutti con lo stemma della famiglia Jarjayes! E poi abiti, tutti maschili! Camice, pantaloni, gilet, giacche, scarpe e stivali. Neppure un vestito femminile …. ma che stranezza! …

Il conte, o meglio la contessa, indossa abiti maschili, una semplice camicia bianca con sopra un lungo gilet azzurro, con gli ultimi bottoni aperti, forse non riesce più ad abbottonarli, pantaloni blu scuri, calze bianche e scarpe. Ma quello che colpisce di questa creatura è lo sguardo, due occhi azzurri come il cielo, che sembrano voler leggere dentro, stessa espressione del Generale. Al suo fianco è seduto un uomo, evidentemente il marito, anche lui vestito con molta semplicità: camicia bianca, gilet verde chiaro e pantaloni scusi, calze bianche e scarpe. Un bel ragazzo, moro, occhi verdi, con uno sguardo dolce rivolto alla moglie. Sono seduti vicini, intenti a sistemare le armi, con le mani che si sfiorano. Si vede subito che il loro è un matrimonio felice, da come si scambiano qualche occhiata, si sfiorano le mani.

"Monsieur, chi siete?!"

"Sssi .. si … perdonate Monsieur, sono il dottor Pautasso …. ecco, il signor Conte mi ha chiesto assicurazioni circa la salute delle sue figliole…..ed io sarei qui per assicurarmi dello stato di salute di Madame la Comtesse."

"Andrè, hai sentito? Il Generale mio padre, deve essere davvero preoccupato per la mia salute, visto che mi ha mandato il dottore!"

"Oscar …."

Sorrido a mia moglie, ma sono preoccupato, non vorrei che cacciasse il dottore…

"Andrè, voglio che mio padre si tranquillizzi, farò volentieri due chiacchiere con il dottore! …. A proposito, prima che Vi occupiate di me, vorrei essere informata circa la salute di mio padre, ditemi, come l'avete trovato."

"Ah … si, certo! … Vedete Signor Conte, Vostro padre, ha trascurato il suo malanno, e adesso purtroppo soffre di bronchite …"

"Cosa? Mio padre ha la bronchite!"

"Si Signor Conte, il signor Generale ha la bronchite. Come già detto alla Contessa Vostra sorella, dovrà riguardarsi stando a riposo e dovrà fare uso delle tisane che gli ho prescritto ."

"Andrè, questo significa che dovremo rinviare il nostro viaggio!"

"Oscar, l'importante è che tuo padre si ristabilisca! ….. Dottore, riguardo al … cugino di mia moglie, cosa potete dirci?!"

"Il giovane con la ferita da taglio?! Si … anche lui necessita di riposo assoluto. Dovrete rinviare la vostra partenza di almeno venti giorni, salvo imprevisti!"

"Andrè …. Venti giorni!"

"Oscar, non possiamo fare nulla! L'importante è che entrambi guariscano perfettamente!"

"Giusto … giusto Monsieur …. Dunque Signor Conte, come dicevo, vostro padre è preoccupato per Voi …"

"Per me? Non capisco dottore, io sto benissimo!"

"Ehmm … Si .. Ma il padrone si riferiva, ecco… alla vostra salute …ehm…. di donna gravida, quindi se permettete, vorrei …. farVi qualche domanda …."

"Gravida? Si, ha usato il temine "Gravida" …. Il dottore si è riferito a me, come donna gravida … non è possibile!"

Sorrido divertita e ribatto: "Andrè, il dottore credo che abbia ragione!"

"Oscar …."

"Andrè, avevo quasi dimenticato di essere …. Gravida! Per fortuna che me l'hanno ricordato mio padre e il dottor Pautasso ah ah ah"

"Co Conte, io non capisco cosa ci sia di così strano! Voi avete bisogno di cure adeguate, data la vostra condizione!"

Sorrido, guardo mio marito e sarcasticamente ribatto: "Andrè, spiega al dottore che il Conte gravido non ha bisogno di nulla e che sta benissimo!"

"Dottore, non offendetevi, ma il Conte mia moglie, come ha già detto, gode di ottima salute, non ha bisogno di nulla, grazie!"

"Ma Monsieur, il Conte Vostra moglie, deve comprendere che essendo gravida per la prima volta, ha bisogno di particolare suggerimenti, quindi il mio dovere è quello di informarla su dovrà affrontare questi mesi tanto particolari, per cui … credo … che dovremo scambiare qualche parola!"

"Dottor Pautasso, Vi ringrazio per essere qui, ma credetemi, non è davvero il caso che Vi disturbiate, io sto benissimo, non ho alcun disturbo. So da me come comportarmi, ho bisogno di riposo e nulla più. Credo che non abbiamo altro da dirci!"

"Ehm….perdonatemi Madame, ma Vostro Padre si è molto raccomandato circa la Vostra persona, è preoccupato per la Vostra salute e per quella della creatura che portate in grembo. Mi ha detto che siete alla Vostra prima gravidanza, giusto Madame?"

"Si, è vero! Ma questo non significa che io abbia bisogno di un medico, sto bene e non necessito di nessuna visita! Non vorrei sembrarVi scortese, ma sapete, siamo appena arrivati e vorrei riposarmi, quindi, vogliate scusarmi!"

"Uhm...Madame...ecco...se posso permettermi, potrei farvi qualche domanda?"

L'insistenza del dottore mi rende nervosa, faccio un bel respiro profondo, poso le munizioni sul tavolo, mi alzo, impugno la spada e giocherellandoci, rispondo: "Avanti, ma una sola domanda sarà più che sufficiente!"

Cerco di rilassarmi, non voglio davvero essere scortese, accarezzo la mia spada, la sposto da una mano all'altra, la tengo in equilibrio sul dorso di una mano. Sono esercizi di manualità che mi hanno sempre calmata, non come uno sguardo ed un abbraccio del mio Andrè, ma questo l'ho scoperto solo da poco.

"Ehm …. Ecco ... visto che immagino non vogliate permettermi di visitarvi….Ecco...ditemi almeno se avete avuto dei dolori, delle fitte al basso ventre o ehm...delle perdite ….."

"Dottore, come debbo dirvelo, io sto bene, non ho nulla di tutto questo! Ho bisogno semplicemente di riposo, ma a quanto pare non è possibile! Vi prego di lasciare la mia stanza, grazie!"

"Ma … Signor …. Ehm … Madame …."

"Andrè, ti prego di qualcosa, prima che perda la pazienza! … Dottore, volete forse che mi ripeta?"

Guardo madame Jarjayes, i suoi occhi brillano di rabbia, con una mano cerca l'elsa della spada. Ecco, se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, io sarei morto. Questa donna, vestita come un uomo, ha un carattere forte, indomito. Ha lo stesso sguardo del padre, stessi occhi di ghiaccio. Non mi stupisco affatto che possa essere un soldato, questa donna con un solo sguardo sarebbe in grado di mettere in riga un intero reggimento!

"Madame, perdonatemi, ma almeno un consiglio lo accettereste?"

"AVANTI! Ma parlate alla svelta! Come potete vedere, mio marito ed io abbiamo da fare: dobbiamo sistemare le armi! Quindi?!"

"Ssssi … vengo al sodo …!"

"Allora, perché indugiate, muoveteVi ho detto!"

"Ehm…. dovreste cambiare il vostro abbigliamento, i vostri abiti stringono troppo il ventre, vedete? Questo non fa certo bene al bambino. Un abito femminile, largo, comodo, sarebbe certo più adatto."

"Cosa?! Ehmm ... Ma Andrè, hai sentito? ... Dottore, più avanti ci penserò! E adesso credo che non abbiate più nulla da dire."

"Madame, vi prego…..davvero...i vostri vestiti, sono troppo stretti! Se non ne avete di più comodi, potreste farvene confezionare qualcuno..ma credetemi, è necessario che provvediate in merito, per Voi e per la creatura che portate in grembo."

"Si si, ho capito … certo, ci penserò! Credo che abbiate finito vero?"

"Ssssi …. Io veramente avrei …."

"COSA?!"

Vedo il Conte maneggiare con molta destrezza la spada, meglio avere tatto con la madamina, non vorrei farla arrabbiare ancora, figurarsi poi parlare dell'astinenza coniugale di cui mi ha parlato suo padre! Meglio che sia io ad astenermi dal dire certe cose, se voglio uscire vivo da questo palazzo! Ancora una sola parola di troppo e rischio davvero di essere infilzato! Certo che questa famiglia Jarjayes è davvero strana, per fortuna che Sua Eminenza è così saggio e pacato…..tutto l'opposto del fratello e delle nipoti!

"Ora Vi lascio Conte, ma rammentate che avete bisogno di riposo, per qualsiasi necessità, non esitate a chiamarmi, sapete il dottore Lassonne mi ha mandato una lettera raccomandandomi di avere ogni cura della famiglia Jarjayes, lui è un mio caro amico."

"Il dottor Lassonne mi ha dato tutte le istruzioni necessarie, non ho bisogno d'altro! Buona sera dottore!"

"Tornerò domani per visitare Vostro padre, ha una bronchite che non piace molto. Assicuratevi che si riguardi anche lui. Buonasera Madame, Monsieur, abbiate cura della Vostra giovane sposa!"

"Non dubitate dottore! La mia dolcissima sposa, avrà da me tutte le attenzioni di cui necessita!"

"Bene Monsieur …!"

"Dottore, credete che certe cose non le sappia da me? Non dubitate, quando avrò tempo Vi prometto che provvederò al mio nuovo abbigliamento! Contento adesso dottore?"

"Si … contento … Buona sera Signor Conte!"

"Buona sera dottore! … Dottore …"

"Si, dite Signor Conte?!"

Vedo la madamina puntare la spada sul pavimento e con un mezzo sorriso mi dice: "Domani che visiterete nuovamente mio padre, ditegli che non si deve preoccupare per me! Ditegli che seguirò alla lettera i Vostri consigli! Ovviamente, esonerateVi dal bussare alla mia porta!"

"Ovviamente Signor Conte! Con permesso."

Il dottore lascia la mia camera, guardo Andrè …

"Ah ah a hah … Andrè! Ah ahah"

"Oscar, sei davvero tremenda! Hai spaventato a morte il dottore, ci mancava solamente che tu gli puntassi contro la spada!"

"Ah ahah Andrè, se solo avesse osato dire qualche idiozia, sta sicuro che l'avrei fatto! Ah ahah!"

"Oscar, il dottore ti ha dato solo buoni consigli, e non puoi biasimarlo solo per questo."

"Andrè, l'ha mandato mio padre e tanto basta!"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Sono sicura che il dottore, chissà quale sciocchezza voleva dirmi, naturalmente suggerita da mio padre!"

"Beh … forse, gli avrà detto: Dottor dite a mio genero di astenersi dal giacere con mia figlia ah ahahah!

"Sono sicura Andrè che sarà stato uno dei suggerimenti che gli avrà dato ih ihih !"

La vedo ridere, è bellissima quando ride così apertamente, dolce, spensierata. Mi avvicino, con una mano la cingo alla vita, la stringo a me, le poso un piccolo bacio sulle sue splendide labbra rosse, le sussurro: "Ti asterresti dal giacere con me?"

"E tu Andrè, ti asterresti?"

"Non ne vedo la necessità, mia dolcissima mogliettina! Non credere, ho letto anch'io il libro di Lassonne, e non c'è alcuna proibizione! …. Quindi Signor Conte, che ne dite di far felice il Vostro Capitano nonchè Vostro umile servo?!"

"Uhm … Fatemi pensare un attimo ….. ma si … perché no … Capitano Grandièr ….."

Mia moglie mi accarezza piano una guancia, poi affonda una mano nei miei capelli! È bellissima! Piano piano inizio a baciarla, baci leggeri sul suo viso, poi le sue labbra, che piano si schiudono per assaporare le mie. Le nostre lingue si incontrano, si intrecciano. Con una mano spingo la sua nuca ancora più verso di me, per approfondire questo contatto. Sento il suo respiro, i suoi gemiti, quando con l'altra mano inizio a percorrere la sua schiena, passo leggero sulla spina dorsale, raggiungo i fianchi, allento un poco la presa e, dopo avere spostato la mano, inizio a risalire sul suo ventre, sbottonandole il gilet. Sento le sue mani lasciare il mio corpo, solo per il tempo necessario per sfilarle l'indumento. Ci guardiamo negli occhi, due pozze scure davanti ai miei, ha le guance rosse, mi sorride mentre mi abbraccia.

Piano la spingo verso il letto, ci sdraiamo, e continuiamo questo bellissimo gioco, donandoci infinita gioia reciproca.

"Michele, Michele! Avevi ragione!"

"Dottor Pautasso, cosa Vi prende? Cosa Vi è successo, perché siete tanto agitato?!"

"Il Conte, la stanza del Conte è piena di armi! Proprio come mi avevi detto! Il Conte è armato fino al midollo!"

"Ai denti, dottor Pautasso, e poi non avete detto che doveva essere una dolce madamina?"

"Non prenderti gioco di me Michele! Mi chiedo come sia possibile che una madamina, e per giunta bellissima, sia stata allevata come un uomo, e maneggi le armi in quel modo!"

"Maneggia? Dottore, forse Vi ha puntato la pistola o la spada addosso?"

"Nessuna delle due, ma ti assicuro che se avessi detto una sola parola in più, l'avrebbe fatto! Guai se avessi riferito al Conte ciò che mi aveva chiesto di dire il padrone!"

"Dire? Dire cosa?"

"Nulla, nulla … segreto professionale Michele! Ma sappi che l'ho scampata davvero bella! … Povero me! … Mi rendo conto che i padroni non somigliano affatto a Sua Eminenza il Cardinale! Lui si che è una brava persona: pio, comprensivo, calmo e tranquillo! … Invece i suoi consanguinei!…. Cielo, cielo …. E pensare che domani dovrò tornarci!"

"Povero dottor Pautasso! Dottore, prego venite, Vi accompagna alla carrozza!"

"Grazie Michele! … Appena tornerò a casa, mi preparerò una buona tisana di laudano, ho bisogno di calmarmi!"

Ah…ma io lo avevo avvisato, il dottore. Ma lui non mi ha creduto. Questa famiglia è davvero sconvolgente. Povero dottore, e povero me! Lui adesso andrà a casa, io invece resto qui, e dovrò occuparmi delle loro necessità!

"Michele!"

"Dimmi Giovanna!"

"Ho visto la carrozza del dottore lasciare il palazzo … "

"Si Giovanna, è appena andato via!"

"Bene! … Michele, hai consegnato le lettere ai padroni?"

"Non ancora Giovanna, è che l'avevo dimenticato, sai con tutto questo da fare!"

"Michele! Corri! Va immediatamente a consegnare le lettere! … A proposito, dove le hai messe?"

"Le ho in tasca eccole qua! … Una per il padrone e l'altra per il Conte! … Ora vado, a dopo Giovanna!"

"E permesso?!"

"Etciù … Avanti …"

"Padrone sono io … Michele, il maggiordomo!"

"Avrò la bronchite, ma ci vedo benissimo … entra pure!"

" Padrone io …."

"Ah …. noto con piacere che ti presenti come si conviene … Quando ti ho visto nel pomeriggio, avevo l'impressione di avere al mio cospetto un mendicante di Parigi … coff … coff …"

"Ecco … Padrone, mia sorella mi ha praticamente costretto ad indossare la livrea e …"

" A quanto pare, tua sorella è più assennata di te! Possibile che mio fratello Armand, non ti abbia mai ripreso per il tuo abbigliamento?"

"No, Padrone, lui è un sant'uomo … tanto pio … si insomma, Sua Eminenza non bada a certe cose …"

"A proposito di Sua Eminenza, adesso dov'è?"

"In camera sua Padrone."

"Bene, digli che dopo aver finito i miei fumenti, andrò da lui."

"Sissignore!"

" Michele … dimmi … mio fratello lascia spesso il palazzo?"

"Beh … ecco … veramente …. Solo due volte a settimana!"

"Due volte a settimana? Ma come, non si reca tutti i giorni in Chiesa a dire messa?"

"No Padrone, solo in rare occasioni … per esempio tra non molto nella Vostra Contea, avverranno i festeggiamenti per via della festa padronale, sapete qui il Santo Patrono è San Lorenzo, il dieci agosto ci sarà la processione, la messa nella chiesa e poi una grande festa! … Lui si incaricherà di officiare messa e accogliere i fedeli del paese in processione!"

"Uhmmm … capisco … Ma dimmi … mio fratello, frequenta molte fedeli qui a palazzo? etciù …"

Temo che il padrone sospetti qualcosa, devo stare attento a non tradire Sua Eminenza.

"No, Signore, nessun fedele!"

" E credi che me la bevo? Io so per certo che qui a palazzo riceve una donna!"

"Come dite Padrone? Ma non è vero!"

"Stai mentendo Michele! Mio fratello riceve un'avvenente donna, è inutile che tu me lo neghi! Avanti, forza, confessa!"

"Confessare Padrone? Ma Voi non siete Sua Eminenza, Voi non potete darmi l'assoluzione …."

"MI STAI FORSE PRENDENDO IN GIRO?! Etciù …."

"Salute Padrone …."

"Non fare lo spiritoso, avanti ti ordino di parlare!"

"Ma Signore, io non Vi capisco, cosa volete sapere da me! … Io sono qui per consegn …."

"Tu devi sapere cosa combina mio fratello all'interno del palazzo! Sei un uomo e di sicuro tu ne sai più di chiunque altro! Avanti parla, se non vuoi fare compagnia allo stalliere per qualche giorno!"

"Ma Padrone, io non Vi capisco …. Ditemi con esattezza cosa Vi succede ed io cercherò di soddisfare le Vostre curiosità!"

"Ascolta, quando sono arrivato al palazzo, ho visto varcare il cancello, una carrozza con sopra lo stemma di una famiglia nobile. Non sono riuscito a vedere il viaggiatore, quindi voglio sapere di chi si tratta! … Era una donna?"

"Nnno … Padrone …"

"Allora si trattava di un uomo?"

"Sssi … Padrone … era un uomo …"

"Un uomo! … Si?! Sicuro Michele?"

"Sicurissimo Padrone."

" Allora parla, dimmi di chi si trattava?"

"Era … era … un prelato … credo …"

"Ho capito, grazie Michele, era tutto quello che volevo sapere, puoi andare!"

"Sssi … Padrone ….."

Sono atterrito, il padrone sembra non avermi creduto, spero solo di non aver messo nei pasticci Sua Eminenza, meglio che vada ad avvertirlo! ….. Lascio la stanza del padrone, quando la sua voce, mi giunge forte e chiara: " Michele!"

Sono ancora più spaventato di prima, balbetto: " S s si .. SI Signo re, cosa c'è?"

"Sono io a chiederti cosa ti prende! Sei spaventato, balbetti, si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Nu nulla Padrone … io … vado … Padrone!"

"Ma dove vai?!"

"Co come … io …"

"Peché sei venuto da me, un motivo ti avrà spinto a presentarti qui, o sbaglio?"

"A .. si … ce .. certo Padrone! Ecco sono venuto a portaVi questa …"

Vedo il maggiordomo infilare la mano in tasca e tirare fuori una lettera.

"Padrone, ecco .. ero venuto a portarVi questa, ecco tenete … "

"Una lettera?! Sarà della mia Marguerite! … Si può sapere perché me l'hai consegnata solo adesso?"

"Ecco … vedete … con tutto il trambusto me n'ero dimenticato …"

"Ma dico! Doveva essere la prima cosa che avresti dovuto fare! Dovevi consegnarmi immediatamente la lettera!"

"Mi … mi .. dispiace padrone, non accadrà più!"

"Bene, e adesso vai!"

"Sssi Padrone, co con .. con permesso …"

"Michele!"

"Si Padrone?!"

"Ma tu sei balbuziente o sbaglio?"

"Io balbuziente? Ma no Padrone, io non sono balbuziente…."

"E allora si può sapere perché balbetti?"

"E' che .. io … nulla Signore! Posso andare?"

"No! Questa lettera non è mia, ma per mia figlia … forse non sai leggere?"

"Si certamente Padrone, io so leggere!"

"E allora perché mi hai dato la lettera sbagliata?"

"A aspettate, ora controllo …"

Vedo il maggiordomo tirare fuori un'altra busta, sorride nervosamente e me la porge.

"Avete ragione Signore, ho scambiato le buste, questa è la vostra, l'altra è del Signor Conte … Pre .. prego padrone …"

Michele mi porge la busta, io gli do la mia. E' troppo nervoso, mi ha mentito, è chiaro che sta coprendo mio fratello, ma se credono di prendermi in giro, si sbagliano di grosso,

Il padrone mi fa paura, anche se mi sorride, il suo sorriso è decisamente ironico. Anche se ha lo stesso sguardo di Sua eminenza, non ha certo la sua dolcezza. La sua espressione, lo sguardo minaccioso, ho l'impressione che si stia divertendo a spaventarmi, ma non demordo, io non tradirò mai quel sant'uomo di sua Eminenza, da me non saprà mai nulla!

"Posso andare padrone?"

"Certo Michele … va pure, ma non dimenticare di consegnare la lettera a mia figlia!"

"No … Padrone, ora vado dal Conte! … Buona notte …"

"Sogni tranquilli …. Michelino!"

Esco dalla stanza del padrone, tiro la porta, mi accascio al muro … sono sconvolto, mi tremano le gambe, sento goccioline di sudore scendere dalla fronte e colare sul mio viso…..temo che abbia intuito qualcosa, devo avvertire immediatamente Sua Eminenza ….

Sono rimasto solo nella mia stanza, ho la busta tra le mani, guardo la grafia, è quella della mia Margherite, mi siedo sulla poltrona per leggerla comodamente, e mentre l'apro, sussurro: "E mia dolce sposa, quanti segreti che mi nasconde il mio caro fratellino! … Armand, non mi sfuggirai!

Apro la busta e leggo …

_Versailles, Palazzo Jarjayes 01 agosto 1788_

_Mio caro Augustin,_

_la tua precedente missiva, e quelle della nostra cara Oscar e di Andrè, hanno riempito il mio cuore di gioia! _

_Dovresti vedere Nanny, l'idea di diventare bisnonna l'ha fatta impazzire per la gioia. Sembra persino ringiovanita. Vuole il meglio per il suo bisnipote, vestitini, copertine, cuffiette. Non fa altro che cucire e ricamare, lavorare a maglia ed altre simili attività. Non si ferma un attimo, e sta organizzando la nursery per il piccolo Jarjayes. Fa una tenerezza infinita. Se poi penso che così crescerà la terza generazione dei Jarjayes….ancora non ci credo. Non riesco neppure ad immaginare la nostra piccola Oscar con una bella pancia! Immagino che stia facendo impazzire il povero Andrè! Credo che fare capire alla nostra figliola che deve riguardarsi, sia impresa ardua, persino per quel caro ragazzo che è nostro genero._

_Augustin, ti prego però di non interferire nella loro vita. Assicurati solo che Oscar stia bene, mangi il giusto e non compia incoscienze. Se ho capito bene, ormai si inizierà a vedere un poco di pancia, credo che non possa più passare le sue giornate a cavallo e neppure correre rischi inutili. Cerca di spiegarle che la gravidanza non è una malattia, ma uno stato normale nella vita di una donna. Ecco, forse il problema sta proprio nella tua balzana idea di averla allevata come fosse un maschio! Ma ti rendi conto che per colpa della tua testardaggine, adesso la mia piccola non sa cosa la aspetta? Nessuno l'ha educata a diventare madre, non è preparata ad affrontare una gravidanza! Ed è pure lontano da me….Augustin! È solo colpa tua! Vedi quindi almeno di rassicurala, senza essere asfissiante! Perché se scopro che la soffochi, invece di aiutarla ad accettarsi, al tuo ritorno ti aspetterà la mia ira! _

_Ah…marito mio, mi manchi…..mi mancano persino le nostre discussioni! Che poi, noi discutiamo solo perché ti ostini a non voler capire che hai una splendida famiglia!_

_Lo sai, già mi immagino questo piccolo frugoletto …. in braccio alla nostra Oscar. Da un lato, spero che sia un maschietto, così la smetterai di assillarci tutti. Però sai, anche Oscar mi ha scritto e …..beh, se fosse una bella bimba lei sarebbe felice, ed infondo, vorrei anche io che fosse una femmina, uguale a sua madre! E non brontolare! Se sarà una femmina, tu dovrai accettarla, senza recriminazioni e senza colpevolizzare Oscar o Andrè, che già lo hai fatto abbastanza con me. Ed avrà un nome femminile, non metterti in testa strane idee, che all'educazione dei loro figli, ci penseranno Oscar e Andrè. Tu, al massimo, potrai insegnare ad andare a cavallo o tirare di scherma, anche se credo che Oscar se la cavi meglio di te!_

_Mi raccomando Augustin, veglia sulle nostre figlie, ma soprattutto su Oscar. Credimi, sono davvero preoccupata per lei, avrei voluto esserle accanto in un momento tanto importate della sua vita._

_A presto, mio amato sposo._

_Marguerite_

"Una femmina?! Ma non ci pensare nemmeno Marguerite! Oscar mi darà l'erede e così sarà! ….. E se poi fosse davvero una femmina? NO! Allora vorrà dire che ordinerò, anzi no, obbligherò Andrè a rimettersi al lavoro ed in tal caso non accetterò nessuna scusa! Altrimenti saranno guai anche per lui! A costo di …. Argh … Dannazione Marguerite! Sappi che mi hai messo di cattivo umore! … Etciu' ….

Mi sdraio sul letto sfinito da una giornata da incubo: prima il viaggio, poi quel servitore sciatto, ma dico, com'è possibile che, in casa mia, ci siano maggiordomi conciati in quel modo! … Ah, ma appena trovo quel… Michele …. guai a lui se non avrà provveduto a vestirsi come si conviene, giuro che lo mando tra i cavalli, come ho fatto con Sassoin! … E le mie figlie? Tutte incinte! Non è possibile! Il viaggio è ancora lungo! .. Spero che almeno in questi giorni di permanenza, quella scalmanata di Joséphine si dia una bella calmata! A proposito, le andrò a dire che dovrà immediatamente confessarsi… lei, Charles, Marianne e Louis visto che hanno adoperato il sofà di mio nonno! … E poi anche Andrè, visto che non è riuscito ad aspettare fino al matrimonio! E poi mi chiedo: come non è riuscito a trattenersi con mia figlia, dato che ormai aveva aspettato già vent'anni? Ah ma caro genero andrai dritto da mio fratello a confessarti! …. Già … a confessarsi da Armand! …. Ma se anche lui, sono sicuro che abbia bisogno di un confessore! Santo cielo che situazione! Non bastano tutti i problemi che ho, adesso c'è di mezzo anche lui: mio fratello il Cardinale! …. Lui che sembra tanto pio quanto misterioso! ….. Ma se crede di avermi liquidato in quel modo si sbaglia, scoprirò la verità, anche contro la sua volontà dovrà raccontarmi tutto! … Secondo Giovanna, quella donna viene a palazzo tre volte a settimana, chissà perché, ma sono sicuro che dopo domani non verrà, mio fratello le dirà di non venire! … Certo sono sicuro che andrà lui a cercarla, ed io lo seguirò. Vedremo se veramente ha la coscienza a posto come dice!... A Marguerite, quanto mi manchi! … Non soltanto per sostenermi da questo pesante fardello, ma anche come moglie … come donna! Come posso non capire, quel deficiente di Sassoin? … Non è possibile, anche in queste condizioni desidero mia moglie. Che vita, quella del soldato!

_**Le Autrici ringraziano tutte le lettrici che ci seguono. **_

_**Un ringraziamento speciale va tutte coloro che recensiscono. Inconsapevolmente, ci incoraggiano a fare del nostro meglio, ci aiutano a rendere ancora più divertente la nostra storia "Avventura sulle Alpi".**_

_**Come già detto in precedenza, il siparietto è nato da un gioco che noi Autrici facciamo ogni sera: ci divertiamo impersonando il Generale e i vari protagonisti. Ma dobbiamo riconoscere che, grazie al vostro intervento con le recensioni, il siparietto è diventato ancora più completo e divertente. **_

_**Buon divertimento da Aizram e Terry **_

_**Protagonisti: Generale Jarjayes, Joséphine Jarjayes, Alain Sassoin.**_

_**Ospiti: Tetide e la Contessa Swimmila**_

_**Roma, 21 Luglio 2018**_

_**Piazza di Spagna**_

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie quanta gente!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, è mai possibile che Voi dobbiate rivolgerVi in questo modo alle Autrici! Siete davvero impossibile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Josèphine, è possibile che tu non abbia letto il capitolo di stasera?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, mi avete appena ricordato quello mi che avete fatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? E cosa ti avrei fatto, sentiamo!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Mi avete mandato quello strano dottore … come si chiama? … A si … Pautasso …"

_**Generale:**_ "E allora? Dov'è il problema, forse non ti ha fatto piacere?

_**Josèphine:**_ "Certo che no, Padre! Quello é tutto matto! Siete sicuro che sia un buon medico?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ed io che ne so! Giovanna l'ha mandato, e poi se ha studiato con Lassonne, credo che sia un medico preparato! Ma si può sapere cosa ti ha detto, per mandarti su di giri in questo modo?

_**Josèphine:**_ "COSA MI HA DETTO?! Quello scellerato ha osato darmi della VECCHIA! A me! Io ho solo quarant'anni! Sono giovane, io! Vecchio sarà lui! Con quel naso aquilino..."

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ... Questa poi! Ah ah ah ... Madame calmatevi, pensate alla creatura! Ah ah ah ah"

_**Josèphine:**_ "ALAIN taci! O troverò il modo di farti mandare nelle stalle da mia sorella!"

_**Alain:**_ "Gulp! Ge ... Generale Jo, io ... volevo dire Madame Josèphine, non era mia intenzione, ... Terry, Aizram, non datele ascolto, Vi prego non dite nulla al Comandante Oscar!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ih ih...vedremo Alain...vedremo..."

_**Generale:**_ "Mesdames, siete due donne impossibili!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, cosa abbiamo fatto questa volta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?! Uhmpf...quale parte della frase "voglio il mio François, esigo che mia figlia stia calma e tranquilla, pretendo dei generi dotati di attributi" non vi é chiara?! Eppure sto usando la vostra lingua!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, non so Aizram, ma io comprendo appena il Vostro francese, discutetene con lei! Prego è tutta Vostra!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sto usando la vostra lingua, non la mia! Non cercate di cambiare discorso!"

_**Terry:**_"Emm ... Aizram, hai capito tu? Sai, quando il Generale si arrabbia parla malissimo l'italiano ed io lo comprendo pochissimo, quasi nulla!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, io ho solo compreso che vuole il suo François...insomma...siamo alle solite! Povere noi! Ma non potevamo creare un generale meno...meno...si insomma!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Anch'io mi sento marcata dal nostro Generale! Lui non fa che esigere ... vuole -vuole - vuole! Eppure l'ha letto il racconto natalizio: Francesco arriverà certo, ma tra in anno e mezzo, il tempo che la giumenta si rimetta in sesto dalle fatiche del parto! Ah ah ah ah ... Siete soddisfatto adesso Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame! Siete un'Arpia! Una strega! Una ricattatrice! Ma ditemi, cosa vi cambia darmi il mio François per primo?!"

_**Alain:**_ "Madame Jo, ma avete ascoltato?" Qui si parla del Comandante come se fosse una giumenta! Ih ih ih ... E magari André è il povero stallone che non solo deve accontentare la moglie, ma anche il vecchio pazzo! Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Josèphine:**_"Alain, ringrazio il cielo di essere la primogenita ed avere un marito così ... così ... accondiscendente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta tu! Che nel prossimo capito, andrai con tutti gli altri da tuo zio a confessarti! Cosa credeVi, che io mi fossi dimenticato che per colpa tua ho dovuto far cambiare il letto?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre! Siete ossessivo! Cambierete anche il sofà? La scrivania? Il pianoforte? Il tavolo del salone? Le tinozze?"

_**Generale:**_ "SE POTESSI LO FAREI, MA NON POSSO!"Quelli sono oggetti appartenuti a mio nonno e non posso liberarmene, visto che l'anima di nonno Augustin aleggia tra i meandri del castello! E adesso basta, che la gente intorno a noi ci guarda, ed io non voglio che le sconcezze della nostra famiglia si mettano in discussione nella pubblica piazza, CAPITO!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ah...quindi tutti possono leggerle, ma nessuno deve udirle?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non è colpa mia se le Arpie qui presenti ci hanno messo sulla pubblica piazza! E poi, nessuno ci conosce, quindi possiamo passeggiare tranquillamente!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Tetide, ma guarda quanta gente che c'è stasera

_**Tetide: **_"Oh...si...hai ragione! Ma...guarda là chi c'è! Il nostro caro amico, il Generale Jarjayes!

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, cosa avete detto poco fa? Che tutti ci leggono ma nessuno ci conosce?! ... E Le due Mesdames che stanno venendo da questa parte? Forse non ci conoscono? … Guardate chi sta arrivando …"

_**Tetide: **_" Buongiorno Generale, che sorpresa incontrarVi qui a Roma!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, Madame Tetide, è proprio il caso di dire: come è piccolo il mondo!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Generale, Josèphine e Alain, si può sapere cosa ci fate qui a Roma?"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, come sempre, l'idea è delle donzelle."

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_"Che bella idea che avete avuto, così i nostri ospiti, possono conoscere la città eterna, che di eterno possiede il caos!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, Voi siete sempre tanto spiritosa! Comunque, che sorpresa vederVi in compagnia di Madame Tetide."

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Ci siamo incontrate per caso Generale, e sapete, abbiamo cominciato a conversare."

_**Generale:**_ "Immagino che l'oggetto di conversazione sia io, Vero Madame?"

_**Tetide: **_"Ovviamente Generale! .. Infatti, la Contessa ed io stavamo commentando gli ultimi due capitoli."

_**Generale:**_ " Madame Tetide, avete visto cosa sta succedendo all'interno della mia truppa?"

_**Tetide:**_"Generale, ho appreso che avete problemi di salute! E poi leggendo il capitolo centoquattro, ho avuto l'impressione, che la Vostra carrozza, si fosse trasformata in un'ambulanza: stavate tutti male."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, mi pare ovvio che avessimo tutti quei problemi di salute. Il povero Victor, ha una brutta ferita al braccio, per quanto mi riguarda, la bronchite mi terrà a letto per qualche giorno, e poi mia figlia Marianne, lei con i suoi malesseri da gestante. Per fortuna che sia Oscar che Jo, non mi danno alcun problema al riguardo! Comunque, come avete appreso, dovremmo fermarci a Collegno per qualche tempo."

_**Josèphine:**_"Padre, dobbiamo approfittare del tempo in ci fermeremo, per trovare una moglie al nostro Maggiore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tranquilla Josèphine! Tra qualche giorno daremo una festa al nostro palazzo in occasione dei festeggiamenti del Santo patrono: San Lorenzo. Mi occuperò personalmente di scegliere le donzelle da marito per Victor."

_**Josèphine: **_"Vi aiuterò volentieri Padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Josèphine, vedi di non combinare guai!"

_**Josèphine:**_"Ma Padre, perché tanta sfiducia nei miei riguardi! Dovreste fidarVi di più di Vostra figlia!"

_**Alain: **_"Generale, Madame Josèphine ha ragione, datele fiducia, e poi lo sapete con lei non ci si annoia mai! Ih ih ih …. Generale, già mi immagino: Vi metterete alla ricerca di una bella cavalla per il nostro cappellone! Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNN SMETTILA! Ti proibisco di esprimerti in questo modo davanti a delle Madames!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_"Suvvia, mio acciaccato amico, non adirateVi! Con tutti questi sbalzi d'umore potreste sentirvi peggio! .. Spero che il disagio che avete patito nell'avere la camera affollata, Vi abbiano fatto comprendere l'indicibile inopportunità delle Vostre passate dissennatezze! Vi rammento amico mio, che Voi siete il re dei piantoni!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, se Vi riferite alle mie opportune ispezioni, ebbene si, il mio è un atto dovuto nei confronti della mia scellerata famiglia!"

_**Josèphine:**_"Ma Padre, cosa dite? Noi siamo persone mature e coscienziose, e voi non dovreste spiarci più!"

_**Generale:**_ "Taci Jo! Tu sei la più scapestrata delle mie figlie! Pensi che io abbia dimenticato ciò che tu e quell'altro lussurioso di marito che ti ritrovi avete combinato in mia presenza?!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "TI PROIBISCO DI RIDERE SASSOIN!"

_**Tetide: **_"Mi dispiace Josèphine, ma in quel capitolo compatisco Vostro padre, permetteteVi di dirVi che avete davvero esagerato, siete tremenda madame! Ma dico, come vi è venuta voglia di farlo davanti a vostro padre?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ah ah ah … Ih ih ih Madame Tetide, suvvia non siate pudica! E' vero … riconosco che abbiamo esagerato, però … brrrrr ….. giuro Madame, non ho resistito, è stato più forte di me! Ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINNNN! SEI UNA SFACCIATA! HAI ANCHE IL CORAGGIO DI RIDERE E DIRE CERTE COSE DAVANTI A SASSOINNN?!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, calmatevi, se continuerete ad agitarVi in questo modo, rischiate di non conoscere la vostra Sophie! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "JHOSEPHINEEEE!"

_**Alain:**_"Ehi Jo! Lascia stare, non lo vedi che stai mandando in subbuglio il povero Generale?! Meglio non toccare questo tasto dolente!"

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNN CHI TI HA DATO IL PERMESSO DI PARLARE?!... Madame Tetide avete visto che famiglia? Io non avrei mai pensato che una delle mie figlie fosse tanto spregiudicata."

_**Tetide: **_"Avete perfettamente ragione! … Ascoltate Generale, Vi consiglio di somministrare a Vostra figlia, una bella bicchierata di Valium per calmarla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Davvero Madame? Voi dite che sarebbe un buon metodo per tenerla calma e tranquilla?"

_**Tetide:**_"Vi assicuro Generale, che è un buon metodo per farla dormire anziché fare certe cose!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Arpie? Stasera scrivete di somministrare questa tisana a mia figlia, chiaro?"

_**Josèphine: **_"Terry, Aizram, non dategli ascolto, io ho voglia di divertirmi! … E poi mio amato Padre, non dite sempre che io somiglio allo zio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo! Tu sei una lussuriosa come lui! …. Arpie, Vi ordino di somministrarle la tisana di Valium a mia figlia Jo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry cosa ne pensi?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma nemmeno per sogno Aizram, io mi rifiuto di somministrare dei calmanti alla nostra Jo! … Ma ti immagini, perderemmo il nostro divertimento ah ah ah!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih … Ben detto Terry, concordo con te ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Madame, le Arpie si rifiutano. Ditemi, cosa posso fare!"

_**Tetide: **_"Nulla povero Generale, non potete fare nulla, pazienza! A questo punto non mi resta che dirvi: buona fortuna!"

_**Generale:**_ " Grazie Madame Tetide!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Generale, scusate se mi permetto, però a questo punto, sono in fermento all'idea di conoscere questo zio di cui apprendo ora la felice e dissoluta esistenza."

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa Vi prego, nemmeno a parlarne! Io non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa ne è stato di lui!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, che ne dici se prima o poi facessimo arrivare quest'altro personaggio?"

_**Terry: **_"Se lo desideri Aizram, daremo vita a Claud! ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi proibisco di fare una cosa simile, mie machiavelliche Autrici da strapazzo! Lo zio Claud, ha figli ovunque, ma sotto mentite spoglie, ed io non voglio avere a che fare con lui, intesi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si si si … Terry pur di fare felice il Generale, voglio lo zio Claud!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, è tutto da decidere, lo sai."

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "ARG … GULP! NOOOO VE LO PROIBISCO!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Alain, ma vedi quante storie che sta facendo mio padre! E' mai possibile che deve inscenare simili commedie?"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Jo, in tutta onestà, io sono felicissimo dell'idea delle due Arpie …."

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie per averci dato delle Arpie Alain."

_**Alain: **_"Ecco … io … ma…..io l'ho detto in senso affettuoso …."

_**Aizram: **_"Si certo Alain, come no! Terry ed io lo sappiamo."

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Generale …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ditemi Contessa!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Io proporrei di proseguire la nostra passeggiata in Piazza di Spagna, al vostro seguito."

_**Generale:**_ "Con molto piacere Madames, prego!"

_**Tetide: **_"Grazie Generale! Ma con Voi al braccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che onore! Prego Madames! … Madame Tetide, alla mia destra e la Contessa alla mia sinistra."

_**Alain: **_" Tze! … Madame Jo, ma l'avete visto vostro padre? Va in giro con al braccio due dame stupende."

_**Josèphine:**_ "Visto visto Alain! .. Ti assicuro che sarà oggetto di conversazione tra me e mia madre! Ah ah ah ah!"


	108. Chapter 108

_**Confessioni**_

Devo andare assolutamente da quel sant'uomo del Cardinale. Il padrone mi ha fatto un mucchio di domande, non vorrei che scoprisse ogni cosa! … Dopo consegnerò la lettera al Conte …

"Eminenza, posso entrare?"

"Vieni avanti Michele!"

"Eminenza, ho bisogno di parlarVi immediatamente!"

Guardo Michele con attenzione, ha indosso la sua livrea, cosa che non accadeva da temo immemore. È visibilmente agitato, ansioso. Non l'ho mai visto così…..eppure è tanto un brav'uomo. Tranquillo, assennato, servizievole, preciso. Ha un solo difetto, ama gli abiti comodi e sgualciti! Ma infondo ognuno di noi ha i suoi vizi e le sue debolezze!

"Michele cosa succede?!"

"Eminenza, il padrone Vostro fratello, mi ha fatto un mucchio di domande sulla Vostra persona."

Mio fratello, sempre più impiccione, con questa storia che è il maggiore, non mi dava tregua neppure da ragazzo! Umpf.

"Cosa ti ha chiesto?"

"Ha Visto uscire dal palazzo la Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo, e mi ha chiesto cosa è venuta a fare."

"E tu cosa gli hai detto?!"

"Credo di aver fatto un pasticcio Eminenza …"

Michele è davvero imbarazzato, ha il viso rosso, stropiccia convulsamente le mani.

"Michele, ti prego, non gli avrai detto della Marchesa?!"

lo guardo un poco di storto, inorridito e scioccato. Michele è un'anima semplice, un candido. Fedele, anzi di più. Ma resta un'anima candida!

"No Eminenza, però ho fatto un po' di confusione …"

"Non ti capisco, spiegati meglio!"

"Eminenza, ero davvero spaventato. Sembra che il padrone sappia tutto! … Io ero confuso …."

"Questo l'ho capito Michele! Voglio sapere cosa gli hai detto!"

"Gli ho detto che non si trattava di una donna, ma di un prelato."

"Ti ha creduto?"

"Come poteva credermi, visto che la Marchesa non può essere confusa con uomo!"

"Ho capito Michele …"

"Eminenza, con me, siete in una botte di ferro: dalla mia bocca non uscirà nulla di compromettente nei Vostri riguardi."

"Lo so Michele, so che sei un uomo integerrimo! … Sono sicuro che mio fratello non si arrenderà tanto facilmente, di sicuro verrà a farmi visita! … Grazie Michele!"

"Eminenza, domani la Marchesa tornerà a palazzo per la solita "visitina", siete certo di non voler annullare il Vostro incontro?"

"Uhmm … non ci avevo ancora pensato! … Michele,più tardi, le porterai una lettera, dove le spiegherò ogni cosa. Voglio che la mia famiglia la conosca come una delle mie tante figlie spirituali, in modo che nessuno sospetti nulla."

"Bene Eminenza, aspetto che mi consegnate la lettera, al resto ci penserò io!"

"Grazie Michele!"

Rimango solo e mormoro: Augustin, quanti problemi che mi stai procurando! È mai possibile che tu non capisca?! Devi lasciarmi in pace, non sono più un ragazzino! ….. Mia dolcissima Anna, per qualche tempo dovremmo stare molto attenti!

"Andrè, hanno bussato! … Ti prego esci dalla toilette, va ad aprire!"

"Oscar, ma io voglio aiutarti a lavare la schiena!"

"Andrè, lo farai dopo, adesso vedi chi è!"

"E va bene, ecco, tieni la pezza, però è mia, tocca a me aiutarti a lavare la schiena!"

"Ah ah ah … Andrè smettila! Va ad aprire!"

"Ma sei sicura?! Magari tornano più tardi!"

Il tono usato da mio marito mi ricorda quello di un bambino a cui hanno tolto di mano il suo giocattolo! Lo guardo, ha persino un'espressione imbronciata! Ma quanto è bello, il mio Andrè!

"No! Va, sbrigati!"

"E va bene, vado ….vado….comandante!"

Andrè è davvero sconsolato, non vuole davvero lasciarmi fare il mio bagno da tranquilla, anzi….lui non vuole proprio lasciarmi fare il bagno…..ha ben altre idee per la testa! Sorrido maliziosa…in effetti…..anche io avrei qualche pensiero al riguardo! Sento le gote diventare calde, istintivamente abbasso lo sguardo verso l'acqua della splendida vasca in cui mi trovo riversa.

Andrè è stato gentilissimo, mi ha prearato l'acqua calda, l'ha versata nella vasca, mi ha lasciata entrate ed ha cominciato piano a lavarmi! E poi questa toilette è davvero graziosa,con alcune candele profumate di vaniglia, raccolta, piccola, accogliente…..la finestra, che da sul magnifico parco, è parzialmente oscurata da una tenda sottile, le pareti sono rivestite da una boiserie in legno di noce, con adagiati dei mobili bassi in cui sono riposti asciugamani, essenze profumate, olii e tutto quello che può essere necessario. Un piccolo secchio è appeso alla parete, con uno sgabellino imbottito posto davanti.

Esco dalla toilette a malincuore, mi avvicino alla porta, l'apro.

"Buongiorno Monsieur, ho una lettera per il Signor Conte! … Prego!"

"Grazie Michele!"

Chiudo la porta a chiave, leggo sul retro della busta, è di Madame Jarjayes.

"Andrè, chi era?"

"Il maggiordomo, ha portato una lettera per il Signor Conte!"

"Dai, non prendermi in giro!"

"Ma come, lui ti chiama Signor Conte, ed io ti prendo in giro?"

"È di mia madre, vero?"

"Si, è di Madame Marguerite …"

"La leggerò dopo che avrò finito il bagno."

"Il bagno … e non solo, mia bellissima mogliettina! …..ih ihih"

Andrè posa la lettera e si avvicina a me, prende la pezza dalle mie mani ed inizia a passarla sulle spalle, poi scende lungo la schiena, mi avvolge con le braccia, passa sul mio ventre e risale. Sento le sue labbra sul mio collo, un bacio, poi un altro, ed un altro ancora fino a raggiungere una guancia. Istintivamente inarco la schiena, alzo le braccia ed affetto il mio Andrè, fino ad avere le sue labbra sulle mie, in questo strano bacio fatto al rovescio. I suoi capelli scuri ricadono in avanti, fino a finire nell'acqua calda e schiumosa. Le nostre lingue si intrecciano, si cercano, si sfiorano, come fosse un duello di spada.

"Andrè…..io…" un ansimo, un respiro, un gemito. Sento le sue mani sul mio petto, mi accarezza, mi tortura dolcemente. Poi una mano inizia a scendere, entrando sempre più nell'acqua, segue la mia pelle, raggiunge le mie cosce….sobbalzo, un poco stupita dall'audacia del mio amore.

Guardo Oscar, è bellissima, con il viso arrossato, gli occhi socchiusi. La sento gemere, con il respiro corto, affannata. Non resisto, questo gioco è meraviglioso, ma difficile da continuare a lungo.

"Oscar io…..Oscar, ti desidero….ho bisogno di te"

La voce di Andrè arriva come un soffio caldo sul mio collo, è bassa, roca, seducente.

"A…An….Andrè…..vieni…..qui…..ah…con…..con me", ha la voce bassa, arrochita dal desiderio. Oscar è persa, ed io non me lo faccio ripetere, sfilo rapido i vestiti ed entro con lei nella comoda vasca. La sollevo, per farla sedere sul mio corpo, con le gambe allacciate ai miei fianchi, il viso appoggiato alla mia spalla, la sento affondare le unghie nella schiena, mordicchiarmi la pelle del collo…..

Piano, con dolcezza, con lentezza, ci amiamo. Incuranti del disastro di acqua che lasciamo fuoriuscire dalla vasca, allagando tutta la splendida toilette.

"Etciù … Accidenti a questo raffreddore! … Coff .. coff … anzi, alla bronchite … etciù …"

"Pa Padrone dove andate?"

"Michele, a te, si può sapere cosa importa?"

"Nu Nulla Padrone! .. è solo che … vedete …"

"Meno chiacchiere, e dimmi, mio fratello è in camera sua?"

"Si si si Padrone …"

"Un si, è più che sufficiente! … Ma si può sapere perché sei sempre tanto nervoso Michele? Forse ti incuto timore?"

"Ma no … no Padrone, è solo che … nulla padrone .. nulla! .. Vado … vado …"

Vedo il maggiordomo allontanarsi in tutta fretta, è troppo agitato. Nessuno può farmela, so bene che il mio caro fratellino nasconde un intrallazzo con quella donna. Se pensa che io creda alla storia della fedele, si sbaglia di grosso. Prima o poi lo farò confessare!E di sicuro, il caro Michele lo copre e lo aiuta affinchè nessuno sospetti della sua liason…..uhm…..mi occuperò anche di lui!

Sono dietro la sua stanza, busso …..

"Avanti..."

"Buonasera, mio caro fratellino"

"Ah, sei tu Augustin ... vieni pure ..."

"Buona sera Armand!"

Armand è seduto su una poltroncina, con il breviario in mano, o almeno quello sembra un breviario….poi chissà! Non mi sorprendo più di nulla! Indossa la sua veste scarlatta, è ordinato, tranquillo. Sembrava che mi aspettasse….uhm….qui maggiordomo ci cova!

"Spero che sia tale, caro fratello!"

"Ma certo, ho solo voglia di scambiare qualche parola con te, sai sono talmente tanti anni che non ci vediamo…Voglio sapere tutto di te…..cosa hai fatto in questi anni?"

Mi accomodo davanti a mio fratello, sul tavolino sono stati posizionati due bicchieri ed una bottiglia di vino aperta…..decisamente Armand aspettava visite, aspettava me, senza dubbio. Mi metto comodo, accavallo le gambe e guardo bene mio fratello.

"Uhmm ... però che strano, oggi pomeriggio non ho avuto l'impressione che tu volessi fare due chiacchiere con tuo fratello, che non vedevi da tantissimi anni!"

"Oh…..su su...non essere permaloso….dimmi piuttosto di te, come stai? O meglio, cosa hai fatto in tutti questi anni? … "

"Augustin, cosa ne dici se ci beviamo un buon bicchiere di vino, seduti qui, comodamente?"

"Ma si certo, lo accetto con piacere! Un bel bicchiere di vino, è proprio quello che ci vuole!"

"Aspetta che te lo verso!"

Vedo Armand versare il vino nei calici, me ne porge uno, si siede di fronte a me, e dice: "Ecco ... prendi caro fratello! … Cosa vuoi che abbia fatto Augustin! La mia vita si è svolta all'interno della Santa Sede ... cosa potrei dirti?!"

"Non so, quello che vuoi, l'importante è che parliamo."

"Gli impegni all'interno della Santa Sede sono molteplici, davvero snervanti!"

"Armand, tu sei un Cardinale, uno degli elettori del Santo Padre, un uomo pio e devoto immagino…..ma sarai anche un uomo di mondo…..spero. "

"Come? ... Ma Augustin ... Io davvero non ti capisco ..."

Armand appare stupito dalla mia affermazione, agitato direi. Mi guarda sconcertato, sono certo che stia cercando una qualche scusa da raccontarmi!

"Senti Armand, io ho un problema e tu devi aiutarmi, sei mio fratello, abbiamo lo stesso sangue che scorre nelle vene. Tu mi aiuterai, vero?!"

"Ma certo Augustin, in cosa posso aiutarti?!"

"Ecco, mio caro fratello, come ti dicevo tu sei un uomo di mondo e saprai bene come vanno certe...ehm….certe questioni...diciamo…...matrimoniali."

"Ma cosa dici Augustin! Io ... Non capisco le tue allusioni! Io sono un uomo di chiesa e non di mondo come asserisci! E poi cosa posso sapere io delle questioni ... matrimoniali!"

Sorrido, l'ambiguità della mia domanda, una velata allusione, fanno agitare, e falsamente scandalizzare, Armand. Decisamente, lui ha qualcosa di nascondere, anzi…..qualcuna!

"Oh Armand….dai! Chissà quante persone saranno venute a confessarti i loro peccati carnali...suvvia!Senti, le mie figlie, le tue nipoti….loro devono assolutamente confessarsi. E devono ricevere la giusta penitenza e la relativa assoluzione…..."

Armand emette un piccolo sospiro, sembra sollevato, si accomoda meglio sulla poltrona….lo voglio cucinare lentamente…..e cadrà nella mia trappola! Sono uno stratega, io!

"Beh .. si ... certo, ma questo non significa che io abbia esperienze matrimoniali!"

"Armand! Voglio solo che tu confessi le tue nipoti…..ma cosa hai mai capito?!Per essere un uomo che non ha esperienze matrimoniali, mi sembri uno che capisce subito cose che non ci sono….Umpf….COFFETCIUM"

"Confessare le mie nipoti? Perché mai dovrei? Non sono forse tutte timorate di Dio?"

"Insomma, Armand...insomma…..se tu sapessi cos'hanno combinato…...oh fratello mio….."

"Mi preoccupi Augustin, cosa hanno fatto le mie nipoti di tanto grave?!

"Ascolta, iniziamo dalla primogenita, Ella dovrà raccontarti della sua "prima volta" accaduta in occasione della festa per il mio trentacinquesimo compleanno, nella mia stanza da letto, sul mio letto, prima del suo matrimonio! CAPISCI?!"

"Ehmm ... co cosa? Nel tuo letto ... matrimoniale? ... Ecco ... Augustin .. io ... non so che dire ... ma .. Augustin, certe cose non andrebbero fatte!"

"Ecco, quindi le darai una penitenza adeguata, vero Armand? E non solo a lei, anche a quello sciagurato di Charles! Che poi, non si sono limitati solamente lì..no! ...Hanno proseguito nella loro opera di fornicazione prima del matrimonio! Nelle scuderie, nelle soffitte, nel casino di caccia….Armand...una vera disperazione! Ed infatti, il mio primo nipote è nato di 6 mesi….dimmi tu...ti pare credibile?"

Augustin è infervorato, deciso, nervoso. Certo quello che mi sta raccontanto è davvero scandaloso! Ha una strana luce negli occhi…..mi guarda, con uno sguardo penetrante, come e volermi leggere dentro. Mi fa davvero paura!

"Augustin ... veramente ... vedi ... si insomma Augustin, tu mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo, parlandomi dell'intimità delle tue figlie, non che mie nipoti! ... Sai ... io ... si .. infetti, dovrei darle una penitenza ..."

"Ecco…..pensa bene a come punirla...e punirai anche Charles! Che sia chiaro!"

"Vedrò cosa potrò fare Augustin. Ma fratello dimmi, le due figlie ti risultano delle mogli fedeli?"

"Tutte le mie figlie sono fedeli ai mariti, su questo non ho dubbi. Amano e sono amate….ho scelto bene….degli ottimi sposi per loro!"

"A questa poi! Ah ahahah … Grazie per le tue parole Armand ah ahah …."

Scoppio a ridere! Decisamente so trovare mariti perfetti, sono uno stratega anche in questo campo!

"Vedi Augustin, allora non dovresti lamentarti di loro, infondo ... senti Augustin, non voglio che tu fraintenda le mie parole, però ti assicuro che ne ho sentite di cose …. tradimenti …. festini! Non so se mi spiego! ... Quindi, ritieniti fortunato ad avere delle figlie fedeli e devote. Comunque secondo le regole canoniche, una penitenza va inflitta! Mandami prima Joséphine e poi suo marito, al resto ci penserò io."

"Bene Armand, ti ringrazio...ma non ho finito…..."

"Ma di nulla Augustin, hai ancora altro da chiedermi caro fratello?"

"Si si….ti ricordi di Nonno Augustin?"

"Certo, il caro nonno Augustin! Lui era un vero gentil'uomo! Ma dimmi, cosa c'entra nostro nonno?!"

"ll suo splendido sofà….quello con la tappezzeria gialla ricamata…..lo ricordi Armand….ci abbiamo saltato su tante volte…..."

"Certo che lo ricordo Augustin, ma non capisco ..."

"Oh Armand...una tragedia….una vera tragedia! Marianne…...e quello smidollato di Louis…..sul sofà! IL SOFÀ DI NONNO AUGUSTIN È STATO PROFANATO! Armand...capisci? Quei due, sul sofà….prima del matrimonio!"

Augustin è davvero infervorato….certo che ricordo quel sofà! Ci giocavamo spesso da bambini, con i fioretti da allenamento, con cui Augustin mi inseguiva! Lui faceva la parte del fiero condottiero…..ed io ero la sua vittima sacrificale! Ah..il sofà…ih ih…..il nonno però sarebbe felice di sapere che viene ancora usato…..e come viene usato!

"Ehmmm ... Augustin ... ti prego ... non aggiungere altro ... ho capito ..."

"Anche loro dovranno confessarti i loro peccati, e dovrai dare loro una giusta penitenza….profanare il sofà del nonno….. non ci voglio pensare! Ah…..ho una voglia di...di….Ma non credere...non ho finito!"

"Augustin ... ti prego ... ti ho già detto che ... Insomma ... le tue figliole dopo tutto sono donne fedeli ai loro mariti, quindi credo che tu non dovresti dare peso a certe cose! E poi, se non ricordo male, proprio la tua primogenita è nata appena settimina, e non venirmi a dire che è nata prematura che nessuno ci ha creduto! Ricordo ancora tuo suocero che ti sfidò a duello, e tu dovesti accettare. "

"Si si….certo certo….se vuoi mi confesserò anche io….non è certo questo il problema, che poi io mi sono già confessato, con il cappellano militare, stai tranquillo, la mia anima è a posto…."

Sbuffo….non siamo mica qui a parlare di me…no no….qui il problema sono le mie figliole!

"Bene fratello, mi fa piacere ..."

"Torniamo a noi, mio caro fratello….ti risparmio le altre tre figliole che non sono con noi…...che poi due hanno senza dubbio anche loro, ma Luisa proprio no...lei no!Oscar…..lei è un caso a sé …. "

"Oscar? Ahsi la povera ragazza che hai allevato come un uomo! Hai da ridire anche di lei?"

"Certo che ho da ridire anche sul suo conto, ascolta …."

Mio fratello è davvero impossibile! Io credo che mi stia mettendo alla prova! Lui sospetta di me e di Anna, Tenta di carpire i miei pensieri e di scrutare la mia anima.

"Dunque Armand, devi sapere che io l'ho allevata come un uomo, nell'uso delle armi è più brava di me, ormai! Pensa che a Venezia, pochi mesi fa, mi ha puntato uno stiletto alla gola solo perché mi sono nascosto dietro ad un cespuglio per controllare che non facesse…...con il suo fidanzato…..sono un buon padre, devi ammetterlo. Quindi fai attenzione!"

"Li hai spiati Augustin? Ma scusa, se poco fa hai detto che erano in giardino, cosa temevi che facessero in un giardino?"

"Beh si, io devo vegliare sulle mie figlie! Tu non sai nulla di come si allevano dei figli, soprattutto delle figlie, vero Armand?"

"Ma … Ma che discorsi sono i tuoi?! Ce Certo che non so nulla di come si allevano i figli! Ma questo cosa c'entra! Possibile, che tu abbia da ridire, anche su tua figlia Oscar?"

"Certo che ho da ridire …. ma prima devo spiegarti alcune faccende. Innanzi tutto, non farti ingannare, anche se non ha la spada al suo fianco, ha sempre uno stiletto nascosto addosso ... sempre! Pare che persino il giorno del suo matrimonio fosse armata! Dunque fai attenzione, non vorrei perderti per una confessione …..."

"Come? Oscar, è andata all'altare armata? Ma Augustin perché? ... Comunque sappi che ti ritengo responsabile della sua anima! Tu le hai imposto un'educazione maschile, e credo che ... ahimè queste siano le conseguenze! Adesso di cosa ti lamenti? In quanto al fatto che ti ha puntato lo stiletto, mi sembra ovvio, visto che tua figlia è un soldato! Te lo ripeto Augustin, sei tu l'artefice di tutto questo!"

"Qualche mese fa, ho capito di avere esagerato con lei, non fraintendermi, lei mi ha dato molte soddisfazioni, è quasi perfetta! Dunque, ho deciso che per lei fosse ora di comportarsi come si conviene ad una donna, e le ho scelto uno sposo: Andrè Grandièr, il nipote della nostra governante. Lo so, non è nobile, lo so...non si fa….ma per i legami che abbiamo con le loro Maestà ho ottenuto comunque la licenza matrimoniale per Oscar, con il riconoscimento per lei del diritto al titolo di famiglia...dunque lei è il Conte Jarjayes … E Andrè è perfetto... o almeno lo credevo perfetto. E' cresciuto con lei, ha avuto i suoi stessi precettori. E' un ragazzo tranquillo, posato, riflessivo…..l'esatto contrario di Oscar...ma soprattutto la ama da vent'anni …"

"A questo punto, non capisco di cosa ti lamenti?! Sei un uomo fortunato, hai delle figlie perbene ... sapessi!"

"Aspetta! Non ho mica finito….dunque, ho deciso di fare una festa per il loro fidanzamento per il giorno di Pasqua, quest'ultima Pasqua appena trascorsa. Sai prima siamo stati in missione…..solo che due giorni prima…..ecco, il venerdì mattina sono entrato nella stanza di Oscar e li ho visti! Capisci?!"

"Visti? Visto cosa? Si abbracciavano? Baciavano?"

"Ma nooooo! Andrè ha sofferto per amore per vent'anni, io gli concedo di sposare la mia piccola, e lui cosa fa?! Erano sdraiati nel letto, NUDI! Al centro del letto c'era una macchia rossa…...rossa! Le lenzuola, Armand….tutte attorcigliate…..santo cielo! Ma io dico….ha resistito per vent'anni senza combinare nulla….ma non potevano aspettare fino al matrimonio? Si trattava poi solo di un paio di mesi!"

"Vent'anni? Vent'anni hai detto? Ragazzo mio, e si, che deve venire da me a confessarsi! Voglio che mi racconti come abbia potuto resistere per vent'anni! ... Non fraintendermi, lo voglio portare d'esempio ai giovani che aspettano molto, ma molto meno Augustin!"

"Ma lascia stare! Armand! Questi due lo hanno fatto prima del matrimonio! Lo Capisci?! E non solo una volta! Nooooooo! Li ho scoperti …. tutte le sere prima di rientrare dalla caserma! E persino la notte prima del matrimonio…..ti dirò...credo che abbiano utilizzato anche la mia scrivania….ma questa è tutta un'altra storia. Il punto è che si sono sposati il 24 giugno, ed Oscar è già al terzo mese di gravidanza! Capisci?! Che poi….Armand...io li ho visti...credimi…...stanno recuperando alla grande il tempo perso! Oh si….neppure io, in gioventù, avevo una tale resistenza! Ah...ed Oscar….Oscar è un vero Jarjayes!"

In fondo, sono fiero della mia Oscar, è una Jarjayes fin nel midollo! Una donna forte, eccezionale. Di carattere, fiera, leale, coraggiosa…..e da quando ha scoperto l'amore fisico…da quello che ho potuto constatare personalmente in quella rocambolesca, almeno per me, prima notte di nozze, un degno erede del casato, anche da quel punto di vista! Che notte!

"Si ... si .. ho capito ... Ascolta Augustin, da me vengono moltissimi giovani, e ti ripeto che nessuno ha mai aspettato così tanto!"

"Vent'anni, vent'anni!"

"Augustin ti prego! Basta, non scendere nei particolari! Ascolta, mandami i ragazzi, vedrò che penitenza dare loro!"

"Mi raccomando...una penitenza esemplare per ognuno di loro."

"Se permetti, questo è compito mio!

"Fai solo attenzione ad Oscar, non vorrei che ti ritrovassi con uno stiletto alla gola…. Sai...la conosco bene….so che tu sai difenderti….."

"Sono sicuro che non sarà necessario, non credo che tua figlia farebbe una cosa simile!"

"Oh….non ti fidare! Oscar è una donna dolcissima, forte, coraggiosa, orgogliosa...ma anche timida, riservata e protettiva. Non vorrei perderti...né dover chiamare quel dottore...come si chiama...per curarti una ferita ..."

"Allora domani, con la scusa della preparazione della messa per la festa patronale, tu confesserei tutti! Nipotine e loro mariti! Mi raccomando Armand, conto su di te per riportare sulla retta via questa tribù di lussuriosi!"

"Tribù di lussuriosi! Augustin, tu non sai nemmeno di cosa parli, eppure hai praticamente vissuto a corte, o sbaglio?"

"Armand...ascoltami...Oscar è sposata da poco più di un mese, ed incinta da quasi tre, Joséphine e Marianne, nonostante l'età, sono nuovamente in stato interessante...e poi Joséphine è una cosa impossibile! Pensa solo a quella cosa lì! Ha cercato di ... di...beh, hai capito, mentre dividevano la stanza con me! Ma capisci che figlia che ho?! "

"COSA ha fatto?! No, non ti credo, secondo me stai davvero esagerando!"

"Assolutamente no, Armand, dico davvero!"

"Beh, su questo non posso che darti ragione! In questo caso, e si, dovrà confessarsi! Davanti a te, suo padre, fare una cosa simile! Lo trovo davvero assurdo! Sai Augustin, tua figlia, la maggiore, mi ricorda vagamente nostro zio, ti ricordi di lui? Lo zio Claud!"

"Si...fa anche a me questo effetto...secondo me sono uguali...solo che lo zio saltava di letto in letto, mentre Joséphine è una moglie fedele e devota!Bene Armand, per il momento ti ringrazio, vado a riposare."

"Si, va pure, Augustin ... Augustin ... a parte la bravata che Joséphine ha commesso, su questa cosa ti assicuro che le darò una penitenza esemplare, stanne certo! Per il resto ... credimi, non hai nulla di cui lamentarti! Te lo dico io che ... comunque ho una certa esperienza in merito ... volevo dire, con i giovani! Va tranquillo Augustin, ti auguro buon riposo.."

Il sole è sorto già da un pezzo, ma noi abbiamo passato una notte piuttosto movimentata, abbiamo dormito poco ma mi sento appagato e pieno di energia! Sono sdraiato sul letto,con solo un lembo del lenzuolo a coprirmi….. la testa appoggiata al cuscino e le braccia dietro, mia moglie, invece, è seduta su una poltrona, avvolta in un ampio asciugamano, con le spalle scoperte, sembra dentro un bozzolo, con i capelli ormai asciutti ma tutti scompigliati, ha ancora addosso i segni della nostra passione, piccoli succhiotti sulla sua pelle candida…..io invece ho qualche graffio, la mia dolce gattina ha degli artigli…..ih ih….la osservo, mentre apre la busta contenete la lettera di sua madre, ed inizia a leggerla. Mi piace osservare le espressioni che piano piano si dipingono sul suo volto …..

_Versailles, palazzo Jarjayes, 01 agosto 1788_

_Mia cara Figlia,_

_sono felicissima di apprendere dalla tua missiva che tu ed Andrè presto diventerete genitori. È una gioia che fatico a contenere, e dovresti vedere la cara Nanny! La nostra amata governate, che alla fine alleverà la terza generazione di Jarjayes. E sarà anche il suo bisnipote, una parte di lei. È felicissima!_

_Pensa che sta organizzando il corredino per il piccolo, nel dubbio sta scegliendo colori neutri, che vadano bene sia per un maschietto che per una femminuccia! A Nanny andrà comunque bene, per lei è quasi un miracolo. E poi la culla, vedessi …..ha trovato quella che suo figlio fece per Andrè! È bellissima, tutta intarsiata, fatta con infinito amore, si vede! L'abbiamo portata dal falegname per farla restaurare, ed adesso sta preparando le lenzuola e le copertine! E la tendina per oscurarla. Sembra ringiovanita!_

_Borbotta sempre, però! Spera che Andrè ti faccia riposare e mangiare! Secondo Nanny, sei talmente magra che dovrai mangiare tantissimo! Ti aspetta con ansia, se possibile ancora più di quanta ne abbia io!_

_Ho scritto una missiva anche a tuo Padre, intimandogli di lasciarti tranquilla. Ma dubito molto che mi obbedirà, in ogni caso tu non dare retta alle follie di tuo Padre. Sono sicura che ti voglia infinitamente bene, ma quando ci si mette è davvero ossessivo._

_Su alcune cose però ha ragione: devi pensare di più a te stessa, avere un poco di riguardo. Le lunghe cavalcate non fanno bene, né a te né alla creatura che porti in grembo. E nemmeno la troppa attività fisica. Figlia mia, io non so usare una spada, ma credo che l'impegno che richieda sia inadatto alla tua attuale condizione. Ti prego, mia cara figlia, abbi un poco di riguardo e non correre rischi inutili._

_Fatti aiutare da Andrè, sono sicura che vorrà accudirti amorevolmente, lascialo fare, te ne prego, figlia mia! Lo so che sei abituata a non avere bisogno di aiuti, ma lascia che tuo marito ti alleggerisca da alcune incombenze. Andrè ti ama profondamente, di questo non ho dubbi. Fidati di lui._

_Immagino che per te tutto ciò sia difficile da accettare, vorrei essere lì con te per poterti sostenere e consigliare. Spero di cuore che il viaggio prosegua bene e che facciate ritorno il prima possibile._

_Ti attendo con gioia e trepidazione._

_Con affetto,_

_ Tua Madre_

"Cosa dice la lettera?"

"Andrè, a quanto pare, mia madre e la nonna sono in fermento per l'arrivo di nostro figlio, pensa che hanno portato la tua culla dal restauratore …"

"La culla? Quella che fece mio padre? Ma non capisco, perché proprio quella?!"

"Mia madre la trova bellissima, e a tua nonna di sicuro farà piacere che il suo bisnipote dorma nella culla fatta con mani di suo figlio."

"I miei genitori ….. sapessi quanto mi sono mancati!"

"Andrè, hai qualche ricordo di loro?"

"Molto pochi Oscar. Quando sono rimasto orfano avevo appena sei anni, e poco dopo la nonna mi portò a palazzo Jarjayes, dove lavorava da sempre!"

"Già, la nonna! … E' stata una figura molto importante per noi! … Ha allevato prima mio padre, poi le mie sorelle, e infine sono nata io! …. Adesso, vedrà crescere nostro figlio!"

"Vorrai dire, i nostri figli! …. Io non voglio averne solo io, ma almeno due!"

"Davvero Andrè?! Deduco che ti piaccia la famiglia numerosa!"

"Da bambino ricordo, che ho sofferto di solitudine …"

"Ma tu non eri solo, avevi me!"

"Tu … il mio terribile diavoletto biondo! … Oscar, vieni qui abbracciami ….."

Oscar si alza dalla poltroncina, con la lettera in mano, si avvicina leggera al letto, mi sollevo per farle spazio, e farla accomodare su di me, mi guarda, sorride ed arrossisce!

Guardo il mio Andrè, in certi momenti mi chiedo quand'è che è diventato così uomo. Io non mi sono accorta di nulla, per me è sempre stato Andrè, quasi asessuato. E adesso, è qui. Mi accomodo nel suo abbraccio, appoggio la mia schiena al suo petto muscoloso, scolpito. Andrè mi abbraccia, mi stringe a sé, un abbraccio dolce e protettivo, anche se sa un poco di possesso.

"Andrè la nonna dice che sono troppo magra e che dovrei mangiare di più …"

"Magra! … Dovrebbe vederti adesso!Ih ih"

"Vuoi dire che … sono ingrassata?"

"Ingrassata no, ma i tuoi abiti ormai sono diventati un tantino stretti! … Oscar, dovresti rivolgerti ad una sarta per fartene fare altri, prima di non avere più nulla da indossare!Non vorrai mica utilizzare i miei?!"

"Andrè … io … si, credo che sia giunto il momento di pensare al guardaroba, ci andrò ….. nei prossimi giorni."

Passo una mano nei suoi capelli, la accarezzo, capisco che Oscar sia imbarazzata, fa davvero fatica ad accettare questi cambiamenti. Non pretendo certo che si metta un vestito, ma che almeno si faccia confezionare dei pantaloni più capienti, più adatti alle sue nuove forme. E qualche gilet!

"Perché non nel pomeriggio?! … Oscar, ho sentito dire dalla governante che tra due giorni ci sarà una festa qui a palazzo …"

"Una festa? Quale?"

"Ci saranno i festeggiamenti per il Santo patrono, e tuo padre ha incaricato Madame Dalmasso di organizzare un ricevimento."

"Davvero? Non ne sapevo nulla!"

"Oscar, avrai bisogno di un bell'abito. Desidero che per l'occasione tu sia elegantissima! … Ricordo ancora quando andammo al ricevimento a corte, del palazzo del Doge, eri bellissima!"

"E va bene Andrè, nel pomeriggio mi accompagnerai dalla sarta, così vedrò se riesce a farmi dai pantaloni più larghi, o se può adattare i miei…."

"Zio Armand, mio padre, mi ha detto che volete parlarmi, cosa succede?"

"Mia cara Nipote, sei uno splendore! Sono passati così tanti anni…...sei diventata una splendida donna! Dimmi, mia cara, sono curioso di conoscerti meglio!"

Guardo mia nipote, la maggiore delle figlie di Augustin. È una bella donna, indossa un vestito sontuoso, adatto ad una dama del suo rango, ma senza troppi orpelli. Un abito da giorno, rosso, con dei ricami. Noto che ha una bella pancia, che il vestito, non adatto ad una donna nel suo stato, evidenzia maggiormente. Credo assomigli molto a Marguerite, anche se ha un piglio più deciso.

"Zio, cosa volete che vi dica! ... Sono madre e nonna, e tra non molto avrò il mio settimo figlio!"

"Oh cara, che gioia! Un figlio è sempre una benedizione! Ma dimmi, il tuo primogenito quando è nato?

"George? … Ha ventiquattro anni, è sposato ed è padre di due bellissimi bambini: Charlotte e Antony."

"Oh cara! Quindi è nato subito dopo il matrimonio…. che gioia!"

"Si zio, io avevo appena sedici anni, e poi l'anno dopo è nato Arthur, anche lui è sposato e mia nuora è incinta. Avranno il loro primo figlio per la fine dell'anno! .. E poi ho altre quattro figlie : Marie come la mamma di Charles, Marguèrite, come mia madre, Charlotte ed infine Lorene."

"Dunque il tuo è un matrimonio felice!"

"Felicissimo zio! Charles è un uomo meraviglioso! Mi accontenta in ogni cosa, Vi assicuro che è l'uomo adatto a me!"

"Bene, bene….però senti, mia cara figliola…. ecco...tuo padre mi ha detto che il tuo primogenito è nato di soli sei mesi…..ih ih...nipotina mia cara…...capirai bene anche tu che la questione è poco credibile!"

"Ah ah ah Zio, vedete ... Voi siete un uomo di chiesa, suppongo ... pio, almeno credo! ... Cioè volevo dire ... si, insomma lontano da certe tentazioni ... quindi, ecco, ma dico ... secondo Voi un bimbo può nascere di sei mesi e sopravvivere? Chi crede a questa storia!"

"Ecco….appunto! E non farti ingannare, sono un uomo di chiesa, certo. Ma capisco come funziona il modo. Sono un Jarjayes anche io. Però mia cara nipote, tre mesi prima del matrimonio?! Insomma…..potevi anche resistere ancora qualche mese! E poi…..il letto di tuo padre! Ma come ti è venuta un'idea simile! Eppure lo conosci!"

"Ah ahahah questa poi! Ah ahah ... Scusate zio, ma non pensavo che mio padre Vi avesse raccontato un simile particolare! Non che mi impressioni che Voi lo sappiate, però ormai è acqua passata! ... Zio, dovete sapere che mio padre, per quella storia, ha perfino ordinato a mia madre di cambiarlo, ma non è assurdo tutto questo? Dopo tanti anni poi! ... Ih ihih Ma zio, mio padre ha dormito in quel letto per ben ventiquattro anni, ih ihih ... come se cambiando il letto, adesso cambi qualcosa! Ah ahah ... Sapete cosa Vi dico zio?! Che non appena faremo ritorno in Francia, dirò a mia madre che quel letto diventerà di mia proprietà, visto che li sono diventata la moglie di Charles! ... OPS Scusate zio, non dovrei parlare di certe cose, con un sant'uomo come Voi, che avete fatto il voto di castità! ... Credo ..."

"Ah ahahah….mia cara Joséphine, parli come se non conoscessi tuo padre! ah ahah…...senti cara, io comprendo tutto…..ma pure nella stessa stanza di tuo padre….mia cara, devi assolutamente ridimensionarti….così è davvero troppo! Neppure lo zio Claud è mai giunto a tanto!"

"Ah ahahah ... zio Vi prego ... ah ahahah ... Scusatemi, ma non riesco a fermarmi! ... Voi mi darete l'assoluzione?"

"Lo sai cara, che per avere l'assoluzione bisogna pentirsi! E tu, Joséphine, tutto mi sembri tranne che pentita! Però ti darò la penitenza …..."

"Ehmm .. ... Ma zio, di cosa dovrei pentirmi! Io ho sempre amato mio marito, e lo amo ancora! E poi, ad essere sincera, non è stata l'unica trasgressione, che io e il mio amato Charles abbiamo commesso."

"Davvero mia cara? Altre trasgressioni? Oh...su su...sediamoci qui e raccontami tutto!"

"Davvero Vi interessa saperlo zio? Ne siete davvero sicuro? .. Vedete, non vorrei che Vi scandalizzaste, dato il vostro ruolo di quasi Santo Padre! ... Perché zio, siete Cardinale, è un Cardinale può benissimo diventare Sua Santità! ... Chissà come sarebbe contento mio padre se Voi diveniste un giorno Papa! ... Che soddisfazione per i Jarjeyes!"

"Su nipotina, adesso non esagerare!"

"Zio, adesso posso farVi una domanda?"

"Mia cara nipote, io non mi scandalizzo di nulla! E se tu avessi conosciuto lo zio Claud, mi capiresti! E adesso chiedimi pure!"

"Zio, Voi .. si, insomma ... mi chiedo … è mai possibile che Voi, viviate in castità? Con tutto il rispetto, ma io credo che sia poco credibile! Voi siete un bell'uomo, e poi ... su Zio, ditemi, possibile che non abbiate avuto nessuna donna? Nemmeno prima di votarVi al sacerdozio?"

"Ah ahahahahah Mia cara nipote! Sei davvero adorabile!"

"Cosa ho detto tanto di strano Zio? Siete o non siete un Jarjayes? Ma se anche mia sorella Oscar, che sembrava essere fatta di ghiaccio, ha ceduto alle tentazioni della carne, non vedo perché non possa essere successo a Voi!"

"Credimi, qualsiasi cosa io abbia compiuto, ho avuto l'assoluzione. Per il resto, ti basti il fatto che sono fatto di carne e sangue come te, ed ho il tuo stesso sangue..."

"Quindi lo ammettete? Siete caduto in tentazione anche Voi?!Oh Zio allora potete capire le mie trasgressioni! Comunque sempre fatte con il mio Charles!"

"Oh cara, non avevo dubbi! I Jarjayes sono persone fedeli! Non dimenticarlo mai...solo lo zio Claud è fedele ... a se stesso!"

"Ih ih ... Naturalmente zio! Ma ditemi, Voi ... vi siete mai innamorato?"

"Oh...nipotina mia cara...qui sono io a fare le domande...e dare le penitenze...visto che non sei pentita, e che Nostro Signore ha deciso di darti ben sei figli, anzi quasi sette! … Direi sette Ave Maria saranno perfetti! Poi mia cara, fammi una cortesia, vorrei scambiare qualche parola anche con le altre tue sorelle, e con i vostri mariti!"

"Noooo Zio, io non ho ancora finito! Non volete conoscere le mie trasgressioni? Però sappiate che non mi sono pentita affatto! Anzi, le rifarei tutte! ... Beh, tutte tranne una."

"Allora...raccontami mia cara! E che sia tutto...mi raccomando! Senza pudori o riserve!"

"Volete che Vi dica l'unica azione di cui mi pento oppure che Vi racconti tutto il resto!

"Tutto, mia cara. Tutto..."

"Non Vi credevo tanto curioso Zio! Ma se è questo che volete, allora Vi accontento! ... Dunque ... Vedete, Come sapete siamo in viaggio da ormai due mesi, e come spesso succede, non sempre riusciamo ad alloggiare nelle locande. Ci è capitato di alloggiare perfino in un bordello di lusso. Sapeste Zio, che lussuria all'interno di quei postriboli"

"COSA?! Mio fratello vi ha condotte in un bordello? Ma è impazzito?!"

"No, Vi prego, non è come pensate! è che ... vedete, dopo giorni in tenda, avevamo bisogno di un posto dove riposarci, e le locande erano tutte affollate! .. Beh , veramente in quel paese ce ne erano solamente due! .. Dicevo, non avevano posto per noi, e l'unico dove potevano ospitarci, era una taverna, che in realtà era un postribolo! .. E che postribolo Zio! Lussuoso con tanti spiriti guida! ... Dovevate vedere, che affreschi ... OPS scusatemi, ho parlato troppo! … Infatti è li che ho concepito il bimbo che porto in grembo."

Alzo gli occhi al cielo...dovrò fare due chiacchiere anche con mio fratello, portare delle fanciulle in un bordello...ma è impazzito!

"Mia cara nipote, se Nostro Signore ti ha fatto dono di un altro figlio, chi sono io per criticarti? E pazienza se sei già nonna .. e lo hai concepito in quel posto."

"Grazie Zio, siete davvero comprensivo! ... Lo sapevo, siete un uomo di larghe vedute. Sapete cosa penso? Che Voi avreste dovuto occupare il ruolo di Generale, e mio padre, doveva diventare Cardinale! .. Lui è così … esageratamente pudico! .. Tale e quale a mia sorella Oscar! Anche se in fondo entrambi, sanno solo darmi addosso e poi ... anche loro hanno fornicato."

"JOSEPHINE!Non ti permetto di mancare di rispetto a tuo padre, né a tua sorella!"

"Si, si va bene, tanto anche se usassi altre parole, la sostanza non cambierebbe! Comunque Zio, scusate la disgressione, stavo per confessaVi del mio unico rammarico ed è quello ... Zio, non siate severo con me Vi prego, però ... Vedete, durante il nostro viaggio, in un villaggio, non abbiamo trovato alloggio per tutti, e abbiamo dovuto sistemarci alla meglio! ... Charles ed io abbiamo diviso la stanza con mio padre, e una notte ... si insomma ... non ho resistito alla tentazione ... e ... ecco ... mio padre ci ha sorpresi e ha scatenato il finimondo ..."

"Joséphine ...dimmi, ti sei pentita di ciò? Perché credimi, è davvero troppo! Io comprendo tutto...ma davanti a tuo padre..."

"Di aver giaciuto con mio marito no! .. Ma di averlo fatto nella stessa stanza dove dormiva mio padre ... ecco ... con il senno di poi ... un pochino! ... Solo perché se penso che un giorno lo facesse una delle mie figlie, un poco mi darebbe fastidio!"

"Solo un poco?! JOSEPHINE! Davvero, sei una donna eccezionale, ma questo è davvero troppo...Quindi, siccome dimostri un minimo di pentimento, ti assolvo. Resta invariata la penitenza: sette Ave Maria"

"Lo sapevo Zio! ... Vi prego non giudicatemi. Pensate alla Maddalena!"

"Alla Maddalena? Joséphine! TU sei una donna onesta, retta, fedele. Ora va...prega e mandami qui una delle tue sorelle! A dopo mia cara."

"Ma zio non volete sapere di quella volta che io e mio marito l'abbiamo fatto in un convento ..."

"Cosa?! Tu davvero? In un convento? O santo cielo...JOSEPHINE! Mandami qui anche tuo marito...decisamente dovrò scambiare qualche parola anche con lui! Spero almeno che tu ti sia pentita...in un luogo benedetto...figliola ..."

"Zio! Forse Voi non avete mai peccato?"

"Joséphine, ti posso assicurare che IO non ho mai peccato all'interno delle sacre mura di un convento!"

"Allora lo ammettete! Voi avete giaciuto con una donna, non è vero? Vi siete confessato? Chi Vi ha dato l'assoluzione? Un momento Zio, Voi ... siete stato cacciato dalla Santa Sede, perché siete amante delle donne come lo zio Claud! Vero Zio Armand? Su avanti, confessatelo! Magari avete una donna!"

"JOSEPHINEEEEE! Vai, veloce e smettila con queste domande! Sei peggio di tuo padre …"

"IO? Peggio di mio padre? Ma Zio, cosa dite! E poi non vedo cosa ci sia di male, se avete o no una donna, dopo tutto non indossate quel abito per Vostra scelta! Io infatti non ho costretto i miei figli ad entrare in convento. Voglio che assaporino tutte le gioie della vita!"

"JOSEPHINE! Basta!"

"Va bene Zio, me ne vado! ... Quindi deduco che io non abbia commesso nessun peccato, e l'assoluzione non serva! Ed è inutile che Vi mandi mio marito, tanto abbiamo fatto tutto insieme."

"COSA?! No no no...non ti do l'assoluzione, perchè non ti sei pentita!Ed ESIGO parlare con tuo marito!CHIARO?!"

"Ma di cosa dovrei pentirmi! Di amare mio marito? Di averlo amato prima del matrimonio!"

"JOSEPHINEEEEEE...potevi usare il letto mio fratello per la prima notte di nozze..."

"Non vedo perché Vi arrabbiate così tanto! Tanto l'ho capito! Avete anche Voi provato le gioie dell'amore, non è così zio Armand? E allora perché io dovrei pentirmi, e Voi no?!"

"ADESSO BASTA! SEI UGULE ALLO ZIO CLAUD! Vai, e mandami qui le tue sorelle e TUO MARITO! VELOCE!e vedi di pregare!"

"Sapete cosa penso Zio Armand? Che non avrei dovuto dare ascolto a mio padre! Che venga lui a confessarsi! Se non lo sapete, io sono nata sei mesi dopo il matrimonio, invece mio figlio maggiore, è venuto alla luce di sette, quasi otto dopo! E adesso posso pure andare Zio! A stasera, magari quando ci troveremo a tavola, Vi sarete un poco calmato!… Zio, me ne vado, ma non aspettateVi la visita di mio marito, non ci penso nemmeno amandarVelo, non vorrei che Voi, che siete comunque un uomo di mondo,lo blocchiate! A dopo Zio Armand, questa chiacchierata mi ha fatto davvero bene,! Ah … Dimenticavo... Non dirò a nessuno che anche Voi avete assaporato i piaceri della carne!"

"JOSEPHINE! se non mi mandi Charles, ci penserà tuo padre..."

"CHE CI PROVI ZIO, TANTO CHARLES FA QUELLO CHE VOGLIO IO!"

Vedo mia nipote uscire dalla mia camera sbattendo la porta. Mio fratello ha ragione: è davvero impossibile!Ma è anche una bella donna, frizzante direi. Molto vivace. Si, decisamente ha il sangue di famiglia, ed assomiglia tutta allo zio Claud! Un uomo simpatico, allegro, spiritoso. Amante della bella vita, e delle belle donne! Ih ihih….almeno Joséphine si limita a stancare il marito!

Sono nascosto dietro le tende del corridoio, in prossimità della stanza di mio fratello. Vedo uscire in tutta fretta mia figlia Joséphine. È chiaro che ha discusso con Armand! Devo capire cosa è successo tra i due.Busso alla porta, un tocco deciso.

"Avanti …"

"Armand, ho visto mia figlia uscire da qui sbattendo la porta, si può sapere cosa è successo? Ma non dovevi confessarla?"

"Augustin! Tua figlia è impossibile! Un brava moglie, non lo metto in discussione...ma è una sfacciata impertinente!"

"E per quale motivo credi che te l'abbia mandata?! Il mio intento, era quello redimerla."

"Redimerla?! È impossibile! Credimi, ormai rassegnati...è tutto inutile!Piuttosto, COME TI è SALTATO IN MENTE DI PORTARE LE MIE NIPOTI IN UN BORDELLO!"

"Come? Si può sapere, a cosa servi? .. Che io sappia, sei tu il condottiero delle anime!"

"Augustin, non puoi parlarmi così!"

"Così come Armand?"

"AUGUSTIN! LEI è UGUALE A TE!E adesso spiegami...le hai portate in un bordello?!Ma sei pazzo?"

"Un momento ... non era mia intenzione farlo, solo che non avevamo trovato posto da nessuna parte, e noi avevamo bisogno di riposare Armand! Capisci?! Riposare! Ma tu cosa vuoi capire, visto che non hai mai provato i disagi che deve affrontare un soldato! Hai sempre avuto un bel letto caldo e comodo, dove crogiolare tranquillamente, vero Armand?"

"Non proprio...Augustin...non proprio ..."

"A NO?! E allora come hai passato la vita negli ultimi quarant'anni, sui campi di battaglia o ... a proposito, noi abbiamo un argomento ancora in sospeso!"

"Augustin, ne parleremo con calma, sappi solo che il noviziato non è una passeggiata ... e neppure vivere in un convento."

"Figurati allora allevare sei figlie! Tu non hai la più pallida idea, tenere a bada sei pazze scatenate ... Beh .. a parte Oscar, ovviamente! Lei e Marianne sono le più sensate! ... Però... si insomma, ho avuto a che vedere non solo con i miei soldati, ma anche con un intero esercito di donne al seguito, e per fortuna che le ho fatte maritare presto, altrimenti, non immagino nemmeno cosa sarebbe stato di me! Ma tu, non potrai mai capirmi, visto che non hai avuto figli Armand!"

"E poi, non mi hai ancora risposto! Si può sapere cosa ti ha detto mia figlia, per esserti agitato in questo modo?"

"Lascia stare...tanto non è finita... per cortesia, dopo le tue figlie, mandami anche i tuoi generi...che qui sarà una cosa lunga!Augustin...su su...mandami la tua piccola...che sono davvero curioso di conoscerla!"

"Si, ti manderò Oscar, però, sta attento a lei, porta con se sempre lo stiletto, non vorrei che la facessi arrabbiare e lo usasse contro di te, come ha fatto con me!"

"Esagerato! Che sarà mai!"

"Su su..."

"Si, si, spero di no, ma te ne accorgerai!"

"Oh...Augustin!Ha l'aspetto di un angelo..."

"Forse perché è bionda? Anche tu lo eri, forse lo sei Armand?"

"Ah ah ah ah...ha i tuoi stessi occhi, i capelli biondi ed uno sguardo adorabile! L'ho vista con il marito... adorabili!"

"Dovrai ripetermelo, dopo che sarà uscita dal tuo confessionale, a dopo fratello!"

"A dopo Augustin."

Lascio la stanza di mio fratello, percorro il corridoio che tra poco mi porterà nella camera di mia figlia …. Ci sono busso … sento una voce alle mie spalle.

"Padrone, il Conte e suo marito, non sono in camera, li ho appena visti in giardino!"

"Siete Voi, Madame Giovanna!"

"Si Signore! Volete che le dica, che la cercate?"

"No, andrò io, grazie Madame! … Madame …"

"Sissignore!"

"Dopo domani ci sarà un ricevimento a palazzo, voglio che sia organizzato alla perfezione!"

"Signore, vedrete, non Vi deluderò."

"Madame, avete mandato gli inviti?"

"Sissignore, Michele ha già pensato a farli recapitare"

"Perfetto!"

Siamo nel giardino, ci intratteniamo con Alain e Gerard, seduti attorno ad un tavolo su cui è stata servita una sontuosa colazione. Madame Dalmasso ha provveduto affinchè non ci mancasse nulla. È una donna strana, troppo precisa. Ma devo dire che il castello è pulito ed ordinato.

"Andrè, puoi dirci quanto tempo rimarremo a palazzo?"

"Gerard, ci fermeremo per almeno venti giorni."

Alain, ribatte: "Cosa? Venti giorni, ma sono tanti! Io vorrei andare via anche prima, se fosse possibile."

Gerard, dice: "Non vedi l'ora di tornare a casa, vero Alain?"

"Perché, tu no? … Andrè, forse il generale, sta così male da dover rimanere tutto questo tempo?"

Mia moglie ribatte: "Alain, mio padre, almeno per il momento, ha bisogno di cure, sappiate che soffre di bronchite."

"Bronchite? Questa non ci voleva!"

"E poi il problema non è solo mio padre, ma anche Girodelle. Il dottore ha detto che la ferita è molto profonda, ha bisogno di riposo. Quindi …. Come vedi, non abbiamo scelta …."

Vedo, mio padre avvicinarsi.

"Oscar, lo zio Armand vuole vederti!"

"Vuole vedere me? Ma perché?"

"Desidera conoscerti figliola! …. L'ultima volta che ti ha vista, eri in fasce …. Quindi desidera scambiare qualche parola con te!"

"Dov'è?"

"Ti sta aspettando in camera sua."

"E va bene ….. Andrè, scusami, vado a vedere cosa vuole lo zio."

"Va pure Oscar"

Percorro qualche passo, indietreggio, guardo mio padre, dico: "Padre, voi dovreste riposare, e non andarvene in giro, altrimenti rischiamo di posticipare ancora il nostro viaggio!"

"Si ….. si …. Certo!"

Mi allontano di qualche passo con Gerard, e sussurro: "Gerard hai sentito il diavolo biondo? Vuole mettere a riposo il vecchio pazzo ih ihih …."

" Sccc … Alain, abbassa il tono, potrebbero sentirti …"

"Ih ihih ….."

Busso alla porta della stanza di mio zio Armand, ed entro decisa senza neppure attendere l'invito.

"Buona sera Zio Armand, mio padre mi ha detto che Volevate vedermi."

"Si, certo Oscar, vieni avanti …. Accomodati …"

Guardo la mia nipotina. Indossa abiti maschili, sobri. Non sembrano gli abiti del rampollo di una nobile famiglia, almeno per come ci si aspetterebbe di vederla. Sono abiti militari, asciutti, senza inutili orpelli. Una bella camicia bianca, semplice, con le maniche lunghe, chiuse in un polsino con un piccolo ricamo. Un gilet rosso, e dei pantaloni marroni, stretti. Ha i capelli sciolti, ribelli, ad incorniciarle il bel viso. Due occhi azzurri, penetranti.

"Zio, vedo che nella Vostra stanza c'è un inginocchiatoio, forse confessate i Vostri fedeli qui?"

"No, io non ricevo i miei fedeli nella mia camera. L'inginocchiatoio è per me."

"Capisco!"

"Oscar...vieni con me!"

"Dove zio?"

"Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi nella cappella?"

"Non vedo perché dovremmo andare lì, non debbo mica confessarmi!"

"Ma io vorrei che mi accompagnassi, sii gentile mia cara nipotina, così controlliamo che sia tutto in ordine per la festa di dopo domani!"

"Vi riferite alla festa patronale?"

"Si, la festa patronale...San Lorenzo, il 10 , mi accompagni?"

"E va bene zio, se Vi fa piacere, Vi accompagno."

È anche lei è una Jarjayes...testarda come suo padre...che fatica!

Percorriamo il corridoio, dico: "Zio, ma ditemi, c'è una ragione speciale percui volevate vedermi?"

"Mia cara, vorrei conoscerti! Sei la più piccola, ed io non ho mai avuto il piacere di conoscerti!"

"Zio, cosa volete sapere di me!"

"Non so … vorrei che mi raccontassi qualcosa di te …"

Siamo davanti alla cappella di famiglia, mi fermo prima di entrare, la porta è aperta. Sulla destra vicino all'ingresso, è collocato un tavolino. Infilo una mano nella tasca della tonaca e sfilo un sottile stiletto, lo appoggio sul tavolino.

"Oscar, sii gentile, in Chiesa si entra disarmati …"

"Ma zio, sono un soldato, e i soldati, sono sempre armati! Mi dispiace ma non posso assecondarVI, terrò con me lo stiletto."

"No, in chiesa si entra disarmati! Su questo non transigo. Ed ora sfilati lo stiletto dallo stivale e posalo...su..."

"Zio, mi dispiace disubbidire, ma Vi ho detto che non posso farlo! Sono un soldato, e fin tanto che indosserò la divisa, girerò armata, sempre e comunque!"

"Non sei in divisa, nipotina...sei a casa, potresti anche rilassarti un poco...ma pazienza...sarò paziente... vieni!"

"Mi fa piacere che mi abbiate compreso, ma io, non posso separarmi dalle armi, per nessun motivo. Adesso ditemi tutto Zio, cosa vi succede, avanti parlate! Forse avete qualche problema? In effetti, siete strano, come se nascondeste un segreto."

" Vieni cara, sediamoci qui...sei comoda? O preferisci che prendiamo due poltroncine?"

Povero me...questa è davvero tremenda... Augustin mi aveva avvisato.

"Come preferite, per me è lo stesso."

"Accomodiamoci qui, sulla panca imbottita...così sarai più comoda...non vorrei che tuo padre ne avesse a male e se la prendesse con me …."

Le sorrido, nel tentativo di farla rilassare, è tutta rigida...

"Mio padre si preoccupa troppo, lui ormai, non fa che pensare all'erede che gli darò! Zio, in tutta sincerità, io desidero una bambina, non un maschio."

"Oh cara...vedrai...tuo Padre sarà comunque felice! Dimmi, quando nascerà?"

"Per la fine di Gennaio, forse agli inizi di Febbraio! .. Zio, Voi sostenete che sarebbe comunque felice se nascesse una bambina? Beh, non ci sperate, perché sono sicura che, in tal caso, scatenerebbe il putiferio. Lui esige un maschio. Forse avete dimenticato come si infervorava quando nascevano le sue figlie? Sappiate che la nonna di mio marito, mi ha raccontato, che ogni qualvolta nascevano le mie sorelle, lasciava il palazzo, e faceva ritorno dopo tre mesi. Credo che lo facesse per sbollire la rabbia! ... Immagino come tratterebbe il povero Andrè, se nascesse una bambina!"

"Circa tuo padre, non preoccuparti, ti vuole talmente tanto bene che sarebbe felice comunque! E lascia stare le sue scenate...lui è fatto così! ….. Oscar, anche tu, sei tale e quale a tuo padre!"

"Non capisco Zio! Cosa volete dire? Perché sarei uguale a mio padre!"

"Anche Joséphine è nata...come dire...in anticipo! Tu e Andrè vi siete sposati il 24 giugno... per cui ..."

"Beh ... ecco ... si ... Ma zio, queste sono cose nostre, non vedo perché Vi debbano interessare!"

"Perché sono tuo zio, e sono un sacerdote!"

"Zio, so benissimo che siete un sacerdote, ma io non sono certo qui per confessarmi! Che sia chiaro! Queste sono mie faccende, e tali devono rimanere!"

"Oscar, insomma! Sii ragionevole...e raccontami qualcosa della tua vita! Sono davvero curioso di conoscerti! In fondo, sei quella che porterà avanti il nostro nome! Lo sai che Michele, il maggiordomo, è terrorizzato da te?"

"Non ne vedo il motivo Zio! Probabilmente, è perché ha visto le armi in camera mia, e allora? Sono un soldato, e i sodati, girano sempre armati!"

Guardo mia nipote, proprio non si rilassa. È vigile, attenta, mi scruta, soppesa ogni mia parola. È gentile, certo, ma mi sta osservando e studiando. È uguale a mio fratello, decisamente l'ha forgiata a sua immagine!

"Oscar, tu sei una donna...direi una bellissima donna! Sposata ed in attesa del tuo primo figlio. Mio fratello ha combinato un vero disastro!"

"Voi credete? Invece no! Mio padre, non poteva fare di meglio! Ma. mi ci vedete aggirarmi con fronzoli e ventagli? No grazie! Gli sarò sempre grata di aver fatto di me un soldato!"

" Oscar, non è questo che intendo! Tuo padre ti ha dato un'educazione più aperta, ti ha concesso libertà che una donna non può avere. Hai studiato materie che altre donne neppure immaginano. Così vengono allevati i discendenti della famiglia Jarjayes. Però mi sembri un poco intransigente …"

"Zio, adesso sono io che non capisco Voi! Forse Voi asserite che la donna sia inferiore all' uomo? Se è così, Vi sbagliate di grosso! Non per essere immodesta, ma per vent'anni ho prestato servizio presso la Guardia Reale di Sua Maestà, e Vi assicuro che ho svolto il mio compito, meglio di chiunque altro! Perfino di Girodelle, che è stato il mio sottoposto! Se non mi credete Zio, potrei darVi una dimostrazione con le armi, anche adesso!"

"Ma … Oscar …"

"Su Zio, Voi conoscete l'uso delle armi, togliete il crocifisso che portate al collo e misuratevi con me! ... Un'arma qualsiasi, o tutte se volete! Spada, pistola, fucile, io non ho alcuna preferenza."

"Ah ah ah...Oscar...non mi tiro di certo indietro, e sarebbe un vero piacere misurarmi con te con la spada!"

"Se volete, possiamo andare anche adesso."

"E va bene, nipotina … dammi solo il tempo di sfilare la tonaca! Ma non illuderti, non ti farò nessuno sconto! ….. Data la tua condizione, usiamo i fioretti da allenamento! …. Ih ihih e prepariamoci alle grida di tuo padre!"

"Con piacere zio, andiamo nella sala delle armi! …. Allora Zio Armand, venite allora...andiamo nella sala d'armi. Lascerete lì la vostra veste cardinalizia...sempre se sotto indossate pantaloni e camicia!"

"Si ... certo, sotto ho i miei abiti ... però ... aspetta adesso li levo ... ecco fatto, li metto nel confessionale. Andiamo Oscar, sono proprio curioso di vedere cosa sai fare."

" Bene zio….sono davvero curiosa di misurarmi con voi. Solo una cortesia, cerchiamo di non farci notare da mio padre…...sapete, è così apprensivo…. troppo apprensivo."

"Si, certo ... Oscar! ... Oscar prenderemo il fioretto da allenamento, non dobbiamo rischiare infondo sei in stato interessante."

"Siete noioso, zio…. Ehm...perdonatemi... comunque, per me è uguale…."

Oscar abbassa per un attimo losguardo, come per scusarsi di avere dato del noioso a questo zio, appena conosciuto. Ma certo, dopo tutta la discussione, non intende cedere di un passo!

"Oscar ... la vita è sacra, e non vedo perché mettere a repentaglio te, e la creatura che porti in grembo." "Certo zio...scusatemi….lo so….avete tutti ragione….ma io…...non riesco ancora a capacitarmi di tutto ciò…..sapete, se non ci fosse Andrè, impazzirei!"

"Lo ami molto, vero?"

"Mio Padre vi ha detto che siamo cresciuti assieme, Andrè ed io? Si zio, lo amo…..ci ho solo messo troppo tempo a comprenderlo. Sapete, Andrè c'è sempre stato, da quando avevo cinque anni."

"Quindi siete cresciuti insieme! ... Ma dopo quanto tempo ti sei accorta di amarlo?"

"Ehm...zio…. Davvero...….pochi mesi ….."

La voce è quasi un sussurro….bassa, appena percettibile, con le gote rosse e lo sguardo perso.

"Oscar ... e lui? Voglio dire ... anche lui si è accorto di te, pochi mesi fa?"

"No...lui…..credo che mi abbia sempre amata, da che io ne ho memoria. Intendo, da quando è diventato un ragazzo, e non più un fanciullo. Sono almeno vent'anni …... non smetterò mai di scusarmi con lui per non averlo compreso prima ….. Oh zio!"

"Da quanto tempo siete sposati?"

"Ci siamo sposati il ventiquattro giugno, San Giovanni."

"Vuoi dire che davvero ... lui ... ti ha aspettato per tutto questo tempo? Ma forse ... cioè ... ma lui ... Oscar, scusa la mia indiscrezione, ma Andrè non si è mai interessato a nessun'altra donna? Ti ha davvero aspettato, per tutto questo tempo?"

"Zio, anche io faccio fatica a crederlo, ma si...è così! Me lo ha detto, ed i suoi occhi non mentono. Per Andrè esisto solo io, e per me solo lui. Lui è la mia oasi di pace, il mio equilibrio. E' sempre stato così, ed in questo periodo più che mai. Credo che la gravidanza mi stia rendendo un poco più nervosa, e nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè, nel suo sguardo, trovo la quiete. Può sembrare strano, ma è così."

"No no Oscar, perché dovrebbe sembrarmi strano! .. Io ti capisco sai, l'amore ... quello vero è sacrificio e abnegazione, chi piùdi ... ehm ... Oscar, voi due siete un esempio per molti, è meraviglioso ciò che hai appena detto."

"Uhm….grazie zio, grazie…..anche se…..Voi...oh zio, lo sapete che mio Padre ha dovuto ottenere una dispensa per farmi sposare il mio Andrè? Lui...Andrè….non è nobile di nascita...di certo però lo è di cuore….. Mio Padre, intransigente, devoto alla corona, legato alle tradizioni, ha voluto che io sposassi l'unico uomo che avrei mai potuto amare, contro tutte le regole. In certi momenti, devo dire che è davvero un buon padre, sorprenente direi!"

"Si Oscar, mio fratello, al di la del suo temperamento, è un brav'uomo! ... E' sempre stato buono e generoso, certo con le sue idee, ma generoso! ... Ecco nipotina, siamo arrivati, questa è la sala degli allenamenti."

"Bene zio, allora entriamo…..Uhm...è più piccola di quella di palazzo Jarjayes, ma molto accogliente!"

"Questi sono i fioretti di allenamento ... predi la tua spada! ... Su ... adesso fammi vedere cosa sai fare!"

"Bene zio, in guardia!"

Incrociamo le lame, un piccolo inchino in segno di saluto e poi ha inizio il nostro duello.

Stuzzico mio zio con la punta del ferro, voglio vedere cosa sa fare, esattamente come faccio con le giovani reclute. Lo studio, lo saggio. Voglio divertirmi un poco con lui. In fondo, è l'unico che ha accettato di battersi con me, ormai Andrè non vuole più assecondarmi, secondo tutti io dovrei solo riposarmi….figuriamoci! lascio che mio zio si avvicini, e mi giro rapita, per toccargli la spalla con la punta arrotondata del fioretto. Mi sto divertendo a stuzzicarlo.

È bravo, ha lo stesso stile di mio padre, ma con me non c'è storia. Non voglio però disarmarlo subito…..arretro, lo inganno, lasciandigli credere di essere in difficoltà. Poi via, mi libero e lo tocco con un'altra stoccata. Ih ih….sorrido divertita.

Mi piace sentire il rumore delle lame che si incrociano!

Ho visto mia figlia e Armand, lasciare la cappella e dirigersi per i corridoi, chissà dove hanno intenzione di andare! ... Li seguo, voglio vedere dove stanno andando!"

"Mio caro zio, siete bravo, per essere un prelato …"

"Anche tu ... nipote ... sei davvero eccezionale ... Oscar ... non vuoi darmi spazio, vero?"

"Certo che no, mio caro zio! Non ho mai perso …... e non intendo certo perdere ora!"

Anche se, devo ammettere, la piccola Jarjayes mi rende meno veloce del solito …..

Guardo mia nipote, è raggiante. Prima era rigida, imbarazzata. Adesso invece è felice, sorride, sembra essere nel suo elemento naturale. È davvero bella, credo che sia la più bella delle mie nipoti. Oh, Augustin, che pasticcio che hai fatto con la tua ultimogenita!

Vedo ... Cosa? ... Ma ..."Cosa fate? Siete due sconsiderati!"

La voce di Augustin mi distrae …e Oscar ne approfitta per disarmarmi, con un gesto deciso del polso.

"Nooo … non è possibile! …. Mi hai battuto davvero!"

"Zio, guardate la spada dov'è caduta!"

"Ehm? …."

"COSA C'E' ARMAND, HAI FISTO UN FANTASMA? La tua spada è qui innanzi a me, perché non vieni a prendertela?"

"Ssi Augustin, ve vengo a prenderla …."

"ARMAND SEI PERCASO IMPAZZITOOOO! OSCAR STA ASPETTANDO UN BAMBINOOOO! LASCIALA ANDARE, QUESTO E' UN ORDINEEE!"

"Touchè zio! Prima regola, mai farsi distrarre! Non ve lo hanno insegnato?"

Un magnifico sorriso aperto illumina il viso di Oscar, felice, accaldata ma di ottimo umore.

"OSCARRR! TI ORDINO DI FERMARTI! NON DI IGNORARMI! ARMANDDD! DOVE SONO LE TUE VESTI?! COSA CI FAI VESTITO IN QUESTO MODO! … Coff .. coff…"

"Augistin! Ecco, lo vedi? Mi hai distratto e tua figlia mi ha battuto! Sei sempre il solito guastafeste!E lascia in pace la mia nipotina, guarda come è allegra! Ed è anche una gran bellezza!"

"ARMAND! Ma ti rendi conto! Oscar è incinta!"

"Ah mia cara, se non fossi tuo zio e se fossi più giovane….Augustin..mi hai stufato! Oscar, per cortesia, cedimi la tua spada! E tu, mio caro fratello, raccogli quella che giace ai tuoi piedi…. Su ..."

"Cosa dici, spudorato? Piuttosto, visto che siamo in argomento, dimmi cosa ci faceva quella donna a palazzo, e non mentirmi! So che viene a farti visita, ben tre volte a settimana! Sono sicuro che voi due non pregate, vero Armand?"

"Prendi quell'arma, e guadagnati sul campo la risposta, Generale! O forse hai paura di essere battuto da un povero Cardinale?"

Guardo mio padre e mio zio, sono davvero uguali! Decisamente, qui la veste non fa il monaco…...proprio no! ih ih ih...voglio proprio vedere come finirà! Mi sistemo in un angolo della sala e mi godo lo spettacolo.

"Come? Vuoi davvero misurarti con me? ... E va bene, ma anche se tenti di deviare il discorso, tanto dovrai confessarmi la verità! .. Sono certo che tu e quella donna ..."

"In guardia fratello! Sono pronto…. Su...fatti sotto….ih ihihAugustin, ti ricordavo più veloce! Che tu stia invecchiando?"

"In guardia, sfacciato! ... Non credere di essere tanto più giovane di me ... insolente!"

"Abbastanza….da essere più veloce, mio caro! E sappi che mi sono sempre allenato, da buon Jarjayes!"

Questi due sono davvero buffi! Non vanno d'accordo, ma sono legati da uno strano affetto…...e si assomigliano molto! Sarà una duello molto divertente!

Li vedo incrociare le lame, in condizioni normali mio padre sarebbe un osso duro da battere, ma con questa bronchite è in difficoltà, certo lo zio Armand è al secondo duello, senza avere rifiatato!

"Lo vedo che ti alleni ... e credo che da bravo Jarjayes ... tu abbia molto da confessare ... vero Armand?" "Ah...allora anche tu, da bravo Jarjayes, hai molto da confessare...ed io sono sempre a tua disposizione, mio caro fratello!"

" Io non ho nulla da confessare! Nella mia vita, c'è stata solamente Margherite ... nessun'altra! ... Tu invece ... Armand, ... non ambisci alla carica di Papa? ... Lo sai che devi stare lontano dalle donne ..."

Le stoccate si susseguono veloci, assieme allo scambio di battute tra i due Jarjayes. Stesso carattere, stesso temperamento e stesso stile.

"Augustin? Io non voglio diventare Papa...neppure per sbaglio! Gli intrighi e le sconcezze che ho visto a Roma, non sono nemmeno immaginabili, credimi!"

"Allora ... paff ... preferisci rilegarti qui a palazzo ... per fare le tue sconcezze, vero Armand?"

"Ma quali sconcezze! E fai attenzione Augustin, se continui così, ti disarmerò in un batter di ciglia!" "Armand! ... coff ... coff ..."

"Si caro fratello...cosa c'è? Sei forse stanco? Lo vedi, cinque anni si fanno sentire…...non hai più l'età per certe attività! ih ihih"

"Insolente! ... Ho la bronchite ... è normale che sia in difficoltà ... Le tue sono solo scuse...ti consiglio di smettete di parlare per mantenere il fiato! ih ihih"

Non posso negarlo, non ce la faccio più, il catarro, mi impedisce di respirare, arretro il passo, lascio cadere la spada, mi piego sulle ginocchia, e dico: " Non riesco a fare altro, non sto bene ... paff ... paff ... ma questo non significa che non ci confronteremo nuovamente! ... Ma tu devi confessare ... quella donna è la tua amante vero? ... Non negare, so che ti vai a rinchiuderti con lei, nell'ala Ovest del palazzo! Come sappiamo, quella parte del castello è inaccessibile a tutti! ... Allora Armand ... parla!"

"AUGUSTIN! Ti ricordo che non siamo soli! Ma non provi neppure un poco di vergogna a fare certe affermazioni davanti a tua FIGLIA?! E sottolineo la A...figlia! Sei uno spudorato! Mi ricordi lo zio Claud, anche tu! Adesso so da chi ha preso Joséphine….da te, non dallo zio!"

"ARMAND! Credo che qui, abbiamo tutti qualcosa dello zio Claud. CARO FRATELLO, ho la sensazione che tu non ne sia immune! AVANTI PARLA! Quella Saluzzo è o non è la TUA amante? E quel bambino ..." "AUGISTIN! Davvero vuoi affrontare un tale argomento davanti a tua figlia? A colei che porta in grembo il proseguo della nostra stirpe?! Povero piccolo Jarjayes, non dovrebbe ascoltare certe idiozie!"

"Hai qualcosa da nascondere, vero? E poi mia figlia per vent'anni si è aggirata per i corridoi di Versailles, ha sentito ogni genere di conversazione, dopo di che sono due anni che presta servizio tra i Soldati della Guardia, e con quel soldato deficiente di Sassoin! Lei ha sentito di tutto! Quindi, non tentare di salvarti, solo perché c'è mia figlia! ... Comunque, è palese che quella donna è la TUA amante, altrimenti, lo avresti smentito immediatamente!"

"Aspetta... cosa hai detto? I due servitori….sono dei soldati? Augustin….tu mi devi una spiegazione! Cosa ci fate qui?! Perché questo non è un viaggio di piacere! Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?!"

Armand si sta arrabbiando, effettivamente mi è sfuggito un accenno di troppo, preso dalla foga della discussione! Mio fratello mi farà impazzire!

"Ehmm ... ecco ... QUESTI NON SONO AFFARI TUOI ARMAND! Pensa piuttosto a fare il prete, e vivere nella castità! CAPITO! Non voglio scandali all'interno della nostra famiglia!"

"Stai tranquillo Augustin….niente scandali….ma ora vedi di darmi una spiegazione!"

"Te la darò, quando mi dirai ciò che voglio sentire!"

"Basta! Non ti sopporto più! Oscar, promettimi che non permetterai a tuo padre di occuparsi dell'educazione di questa piccola creatura!"

"Zio, Padre, io non ne posso più, torno da mio marito! Voi continuare pure a discutere, tanto sono anni che non vi vedete ... Avrete un mucchio di cose da ... Confessare ah ahahahah ... e Voi Padre se vogliamo rimanere in termine di peccati, ricordate ... chi è senza peccato scagli la prima pietra! Ah ahahah …."

"Ah ahahAugustin, tua figlia ci ha dato una bella lezione ah ahah"

"Zitto Armand e confessa!E tu Oscar, sei una sfacciata! Non smetterò mai di ripeterlo!"

"Torno in camera mia Augustin! …. Ci vediamo a cena! Ah ahah …."

_**Signori lettori, le Arpie di "Avventure sulle Alpi" Hanno deciso di portare il Generale al Castello Miramare di Trieste. A loro si uniranno Madamigella Perla e Madamigella Luna ….. e ….. Armand!**_

_**A voi tutti auguriamo buon divertimento! **_

_**Generale:**_"Donzelle lettrici, vedete quella faccina triste? Beh quello sono io! Invece ai mie due estremi, mi ritrovo le Arpie, che naturalmente sono felici, per tutto quello che hanno scritto nel capitolo! E come senon bastasse, adesso non so cosa mi aspetta nel siparietto che stanno per scrivere, povero me! … In balia di due …. Irragionevoli donne! .. Io, Augustin Reynier François comtede Jarjayes, Generale di un antico casato, vittima e capro espiatorio di due aspiranti scrittrici. Vi prego aiutatemi!

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, e per il nostro Generale …. URRA'!"

_**Generale:**_"Gulp! Possibile che Voi due siate dappertutto?"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, come sarebbe dappertutto! Terry ed io ci siamo allontanate un attimo per andare alla toillette."

_**Generale:**_"Non soltanto scrivete insieme, adesso andate alla toilette anche in compagnia?"

_**Terry:**_" Spiritoso Generale! Siamo alla stazione di Roma, e prima di partire avevamo le nostre necessità, Voi piuttosto non volete approfittare?"

_**Generale:**_"Donzelle, almeno certe cose preferirei che rimanessero riservate, quindi cambiamo discorso. A proposito, spero che adesso mi portiate nel mio settecentesco tempo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Non ancora Generale …"

_**Generale:**_"Nooo! Vi prego!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, nel Vostro tempo non ci sono le bellezze che vogliamo mostrarVi."

_**Generale:**_"Di quale bellezza, state parlando?"

_**Aizram:**_" Del Castello Miramare di Trieste."

_**Generale:**_"Come? Volete dire che partiremo per Trieste?"

_**Terry:**_"Esattamente Generale, siete pronto?"

_**Generale:**_"E anche se non lo fossi, cambierebbe qualcosa?"

_**Aizram:**_"No di certo Generale, si parte e basta!"

_**Generale: **_"Dittatrici!"

_**Terry:**_"Voi ne sapete qualcosa, visto che venite da un tempo in cui regnava l'imposizione monarchica!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame! Voi … Voi … Volete avere sempre l'ultima parola!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, purtroppo è uno dei miei tanti difetti! Ah ahahah …"

_**Generale: **_"Dannazione!"

_**Luna:**_" Date ascolto Generale, almeno su questo concordo con mia madre: vuole avere sempre ragione. è insopportabile!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella Luna, Voi qui!"

Luna: " E non solo Generale, con me c'è Perla, ovvero, come dite Voi: Madamigella Perla!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella Perla, anche Voi lasciate Roma?"

_**Perla: **_"Si Generale, vedete, Luna ed io abbiamo deciso di unirci a Voi."

_**Generale:**_"Volete dire che andremo tutti a Trieste?"

_**Perla: **_"Certo, vogliamo fare questa bella gita fuori porta, e in buona compagnia!"

_**Generale:**_" Per me è un piacere! Almeno non dovrò sopportare le voci malefiche delle Arpie!"

_**Luna: **_" Beh adesso esagerate! Mia madre è …. È … è …. Però ….. su Generale!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, il nostro treno sta per partire, meno chiacchiere, muoviamoci!"

_**Generale:**_"Uff …. Questo viaggio nel tempo è interminabile!"

_**Generale:**_"Quanto manca ancora per arrivare in terra triestina?"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihih circa trenta minuti."

_**Perla: **_"Generale, cosa ne pensate del nuovo capitolo?"

_**Generale:**_"E Voi madamigella, cosa ne pensate?"

_**Perla: **_"Ah Generale, che dialoghi strepitosi, meravigliosi, sublimi! …."

_**Generale:**_"Cos'altro ancora Madamigella Perla?"

_**Perla: **_"Quanto ho riso …"

_**Generale:**_"Lo sapevo! Era ovvio che rideste degli intrallazzi della mia famiglia!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale, ma quali intrallazzi! In tutte le famiglie, anche in quelle più prestigiose, ci sono dei nei!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, permettetemi di dirVi che nella mia, ci sono un un po' troppi nei! Le Arpienon se ne fanno scappare nessuno, mettono in risalto tutte le sconcezze dei membri della mia famiglia."

_**Terry:**_"Suvvia Generale, come sempre scatenate il finimondo!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, prego, Vi pare poco che Armand, abbia una donna?"

_**Armand: **_" A questa domanda caro fratellone, se permetti rispondo io!"

_**Generale:**_"Armand! Ma .. cosa ci fai qui?"

_**Armand: **_"Intanto Augustin, in questo vagone c'è un posto libero, e mi unisco a Voi!"

_**Generale:**_"Le Arpie hanno deciso di portare anche te sul suolo triestino?"

_**Armand: **_"Si, l'ho chiesto a Madamigella Aizram, e lei gentilmente mi ha accontentato! … Dunque caro fratello, sapevo che avreste parlato di me, e se permetti, ho da dire anch'io qualcosa in mia difesa!"

_**Generale:**_"Sei indifendibile Armand, tu e quella Saluzzo avete una tresca, è inutile che lo neghi!"

_**Armand: **_" Lo nego nella storia, perché le Autrici mi hanno proibito di dirtelo, ma qui, nel siparietto, non ho alcun motivo di non fare ammissione. Si, certo, Clelia Anna Di Saluzzo è la mia donna. E allora? Dov'è il problema?"

_**Generale:**_"Il problema, Armand, è che tu sei un Cardinale!"

_**Armand: **_" Ti ricordo, mio caro fratello, che io sono stato costretto dalle imposizioni e regole ingiuste del nostro tempo, non era certouna mia scelta rinchiudermi in un seminario, capito Augustin?!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma … ma … sei uno sfacciato, e me lo dici così?"

_**Armand: **_" Così come Augustin? Volevi la verità e te l'ho detto! Vuoi che te lo ripeta? E va bene, eccoti accontentato: Anna ed io ci amiamo!... E vedi di non tormentarci più per questa storia!"

_**Generale:**_"E no, ti sbagli! Tu dovrai confessarmelo nel prossimo capitolo, chiaro?"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah .. Chiedilo alle Autrici, non a me. Lo sai, noi siamo prigionieri della loro piuma! Poi caro fratellone, tu nemmeno sai cos'altro ti aspetta in questi lungi giorni in cui ti intratterrai a palazzo."

_**Perla: **_ "Povero Generale, adesso avete a che vedere anche con Vostro fratello Cardinale che non solo ha una donna, ma molto probabilmente, ha anche un figlio!"

_**Generale:**_"Grazie Madamigella, almeno Voi mi comprendete! Si, vero, anch'io sospetto che mio fratello abbia un figlio con quella Saluzzo! … Armand, non appena conoscerò quella creatura, lo scruterò attentamente, voglio vedere se possiede la flemma dei Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … madamigella Perla, Augustin, ma cosa dite! Io non ho alcun figlio, ricordateVi che sono un Cardinale, e i Cardinali non posso mettere su famiglia!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma non possono avere nemmeno una donna, Armand, eppure tu ce l'hai!"

_**Armand: **_" Ah ahah …Augustin, dimentichi che Anna è stata sposata, e che il bambino potrebbe essere tranquillamente del suo defunto sposo!"

_**Generale:**_"E' tutto da vedere Armand! Intanto io me ne accerterò, non appena me lo troverò di fronte, saprò riconoscere, se ha sangue Jarjayes nelle vene."

_**Armand:**_"Credo che sarà impossibile per te risalire al nostro casato."

_**Generale: **_"Perché Armand?"

_**Armand: **_" Lo saprai quando lo conoscerai."

_**Luna:**_"Generale, come potete asserire che il ragazzino possa essere Vostro nipote?! Ai Vostri tempi non c'era l'esame del DNA …"

_**Generale:**_"Esame di cosa? Madamigella Luna, parlate, ditemi, cosa sarebbe?"

_**Luna: **_"Ecco, Voi direste: le Vostre diavolerie moderne non voglio conoscerle!"

_**Generale:**_"No, no, un momento, la questione mi riguarda da vicino. Se esiste un qualcosa che dimostri che quel bambino è figlio di Armand, allora che ben vengano le Vostre diavolerie moderne."

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahah … Generale, ma prima dovremmo portare il piccolo nel nostro tempo, e Terry ed io non lo faremo mai! Ah ahahah!"

_**Generale:**_"NO! VI ORDINO DI PORTARE QUI, QUEL BAMBINO!"

_**Perla:**_"Luna per fortuna che nello scompartimento ci siamo solo noi, altrimenti il mio simpaticissimo Generale, avrebbe dato uno spettacolo esilarante, altro che capitolo!"

_**Luna: **_"Vero Perla, e poi si accanisce contro Aizram e mia madre, BaH!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Madamigella, cos'altro avete in riserbo per me?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, ti rendi conto di quante richieste ha il generale! Vuole sapere come si evolverà la storia ah ahah …"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, il Generale è davvero impossibile! Senti Aizram, diamo la notizia al Generale, riguardo ai prossimi capitoli?"

_**Aizram:**_" Si, Terry, credo che sia giusto informarlo, almeno si rilasserà nei prossimi giorni"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa succede, cos'è questa novità, avanti su parlate!"

_**Terry:**_"Vedete Generale, molto probabilmente i miei improvvisi impegni di lavoro, mi costringeranno a rallentare l'impegno che ho preso scrivendo la vostra storia …"

_**Generale:**_" Volete dire che andate in vacanza Madame?"

_**Terry:**_"Non proprio Generale, scriverò a rilento, ma questo fino alla fine di Febbraio, ma poi nonilludeteVi, Aizram ed io torneremo più infervorate di prima"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ahahah …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, questa poi! Ah ahahah"

_**Terry:**_"Non è così Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ihih … Si si Terry ah ahah … Torneremo più infervorate e spietate di adesso ah ahah! E comunque non illudetevi, continueremo a pubblicare la Vostra storia, seppure un poco a rilento! Ih ihih"

_**Generale:**_"Aiuto Armand, cosa hanno in testa queste due malefiche Autrici?"

_**Armand:**_"Io non posso dire nulla Augustin, debbo tenere la bocca chiusa, loro mi hanno impedito di parlare."

_**Generale:**_"Maledizione! Allora tu lo sai!"

_**Armand: **_"Si … certo che lo so, ma non posso dire nulla!"

_**Generale:**_"Rischio di avere un attacco di cuore! Altro che vacanza!"

_**Perla:**_"Generale …"

_**Generale:**_"Dite pure madamigella Perla …"

_**Perla:**_"Il capito precedente, mi ha divertito moltissimo .."

_**Generale:**_"Co cosa Vi avrebbe divertito madamigella?!"

_**Perla:**_"La new entry! Il dottor Pautasso è un personaggio magnifico!"

_**Generale:**_"CHI? A si quel medico smidollato … non so se definirlo matto o stravagante! Ma non l'avete letto? Quel medico, fa un mucchio di domande e poi non ha fatto altro che interrompermi, mentre parlavo. Direi che manca di educazione."

_**Perla:**_"Ah ah ah … scusatemi Generale, ma io l'ho trovato divertentissimo! Soprattutto le espressioni dialettali che ha usato. Forse sono di parte perché anch'io sono piemontese!"

_**Generale:**_"Ah ah ah … questa poi ah ahah!"

_**Perla: **_"Cosa c'è Generale! Forse mi deridete che sono piemontese?!"  
_**Generale:**_"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dite Donzella ah ahah .. Non vedo perché dovrei deriderVi! Ah ahah ….."

_**Terry:**_"Non capisco …. Aizram, si può sapere cosa gli è preso al Generale? Non smette di ridere!"

_**Generale:**_"Ah ahahah…."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, il Generale comincia a preoccuparmi, non smette di ridere … temo che stia impazzendo. Cosa facciamo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, manteniamo la calma, forse smette!"

_**Generale:**_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Terry:**_"Generale, Voi mi preoccupate, come Vi sentite?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella Perla .. ah ah … tranquillizzateVi ah ahah .. io sto benissimo! …. Ah ahah è solo che … ah ahah .. l'arpia di Madame … ah ahah … ha confuso l'espressione del dottor Pautasso .. ah ahah …. Per un errore di battitura della collega Arpia .. ah ahah …"

_**Perla: **_"Cosa?"

_**Generale:**_" Ah ahahah … Sapete, Madame Arpia è pugliese ah ahah …. E quindi non l'aveva capito ah ahah…"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry hai sentito?"

_**Terry:**_"Certo che si Aizram! Ah ahah …. Vero Aizram, ti ricordi che ti dissi che non capivo cosa avessi scritto?"

_**Aizram:**_"Si certo Terry! ah ahah … Poi mi hai detto che, grazie ad un film di Totò che avevi visto, hai compreso la caricatura! .. ah ahah …"

_**Terry:**_"Ah ah ah … Si Aizram, in quel film c'era un personaggio piemontese, con la stessa espressione del dottor Pautasso, e così ho compreso, che il tuo non era un errore di battitura, ma un'espressione dialettale! _**Generale: "**_Ah ah ah .. Sentito donzella?! Ah ahahah .."

_**Aizram:**_"Però Terry, dobbiamo ammettere che il Generale, e un nostro attento seguace"

_**Terry:**_"Si si Aizram Ah ahah …"

_**Generale:**_E' ovvio che stia attento alle Vostre mosse malefiche Arpie, con tutto quello che scrivete!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahahah… Generale, siamo arrivati a Trieste, dobbiamo scendere ah ahahah!"

_**Aizram:**_"Che meraviglia Terry!"

_**Terry: **_"Meraviglia a dir poco Aizram!"

_**Generale:**_"Su donzelle, che la reggia di Versailles è di molto superiore a questo castelluccio! Ih ihih … Così imparate Arpie!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, lo strozzi tu o ci penso io?"

_**Aizram:**_" Terry, io direi di strozzarlo adesso e subito!"

_**Terry:**_" Acciuffiamolo e diamogli una bella lezione Aizram!"

_**Generale:**_" Ehi, Voi due, cos'è quello sguardo malefico che leggo nei Vostri occhi?"

_**Terry:**_" Non lo sai brutto Generale da strapazzo? Avete sminuito il nostro castello, vieni qua!"

_**Generale:**_"No no no no ! Em .. non era mia intenzione offendere questo sublime e bellissimo castelluccio! Però dovete riconoscere che Versailles è molto più grande, e perfino palazzo Jarjayes! Ah ahah ….!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale Jarjayes, non mettiamo in dubbio che la reggia di Versailles sia più grande del nostro Miramare, però, se Voi paragonate i metri quadri allora la prossima tappa sarà …"

_**Generale:**_"Oddio, queste due uccellacce rapaci non hanno ancora intenzioni di riportarmi a casa! NOOOOO …"

_**Aizram:**_"Zitto! Ascoltate!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, dopo quanto ha detto gli dai ancora del "VoI"? ! …."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, è pur sempre una nostra creatura, e va rispettata!"

_**Generale:**_"Creatura? Vostra? Ma si può sapere cosa dite?"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, dico che ci appartenete, Vi abbiamo creato!"

_**Generale:**_"AIUTOOOOO ! ARMANDDDD SALVAMI DA QUESTI UCCELLACI RAPACIIII!"

_**Armand: **_"Calmati Augustin, tu le hai provocate disprezzando questo magnifico palazzo!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma io non volevo disprezzare un bel niente! è solo che volevo togliermi un piccolo sassolino dalla scarpa, per vendicarmi un poco, tutto qui!"

_**Perla: **_"Luna hai sentito il Generale come parla? Si è davvero modernizzato!"

_**Luna: **_"Si, Perla, parla si sassolini e di scarpe ih ihih …!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, io non ho ancora finito! …"

_**Generale:**_"Aiuto, quale punizione mi infliggerete adesso, Madame Arpia?"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, glielo dici tu?"

_**Aizram:**_" Come vuoi Terry, vado! …. Generale, visto che vi vantate di Versailles, anche noi abbiamo qualcosa di cui essere orgogliosi!"

_**Generale:**_" Sentiamo Madamigella."

_**Terry:**_"Vi porteremo a Caserta!"

_**Generale:**_"Come? Dove?Nel regno di Napoli? … Ma è molto distante da qui!"

_**Aizram:**_"Lo sappiamo Generale, Terry ed io Vi mostreremo la reggia di Caserta."

_**Terry:**_" Però! Aizram, il Generale ha studiato la storia! Ih ih … "

_**Generale:**_"Storia? Ma dico! Voi avete bisogno di studiare la storia, visto che state parlando del mio tempo, non io! E poi se voi non lo sapeste, il regno di Napoli, è governato da Ferdinando II, marito di Carolina, sorella della nostra Regina Maria Antonietta!"

_**Aizram: **_"Caspita Generale, ho l'impressione di essere tornata a scuola, e di ascoltare una lezione di storia sui Borboni! Ih ihih!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, ma lo sai che alla fine i Borboni sono scappati?"

_**Generale:**_"Come? Scappati? Ma … cosa sta succedendo?"

_**Terry:**_" Volete dire: cosa è successo? Bonaparte li ha cacciati!"

_**Generale:**_" Oh Santo cielo! Basta, basta Madame, non voglio sapere altro! Tanto la questione non mi riguarda,"

_**Terry:**_" Comunque Generale, tornando a noi, se non lo sai, Versailles è stata costruita dopo la nostra reggia. Il vostro re Francese ne rimase talmente affascinato per la sua bellezza, che la scopiazzò! Capito Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Accidenti Madame, Vostra figlia ha ragione, quando dice che volete sempre l'ultima parola!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, cosa Vi avevo detto? Mia madre è fatta così! Abbiate pazienza!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella che Vostra madre richiede la santità di qualcuno, allora deve volgersi ad Armand lui è un vescovo, non io!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, cosa dite, ma se Armand, esercita la fornicazione con la Contessa Anna!"

_**Generale:**_"MALEDIZIONEEEE! ARMAND, SAPPI CHE ANCHE QUESTA ME LA PAGHERAI!"

_**Armand: **_"Io non ti capisco, caro fratello: tu, hai problemi con le Donzelle, ed io dovrei pagare? E poi, pagare cosa? Io sono innamorato di Anna, ed è inutile che continui a protestare! E poi io non sono più un bambino e tu, non puoi dirmi nulla, capito AUGUSTINNN!"

_**Generale:**_"Abbassa la voce, ricordati che sei un prete, e pensa a pregare, CHIAROOO!"

_**Armand: **_" Non urlare che ci sento! Mi domando Donzelle: Ma si può sapere come riuscite a sopportarlo?"

_**Terry:**_" A beh, Armand! Ce lo chiediamo anche noi!"

_**Aizram:**_" Terry, è tempo di entrare nella reggia, voglio rivederla!"

_**Terry: **_" Quindi ci sei stata Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_"Certo che si, è bellissima!"

_**Terry:**_"Anch'io l'ho vista, ma molti anni fa! Per me, è un piacere rivederla, su entriamo!"

_**Aizram:**_" Che dire …. È davvero strepitosa!"

_**Terry:**_"Già! …. Certo che Massimiliano d'Asburgo, ha avuto gusto nell'arredarla!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, cosa hai apprezzato in particolare?"

_**Terry:**_" Aizram, veramente è tutto così bello, che è impossibile che riesca ad esprimere una preferenza. Ma sappi che mi ha colpito soprattutto la tappezzeria."

_**Aizram:**_" Si, vero! Il colore preferito di Massimiliano era il rosso, infatti utilizzò sovente tale colore per arredare il palazzo."

_**Terry:**_" Generale, siete pronto per ripartire?"

_**Generale:**_"Immagino che vogliate punirmi e portarmi a Caserta, vero?"

_**Aizram:**_"No no … Lì ci andremo dopo! Prossima destinazione è : Villa Opicina."

_**Generale:**_" Cosa? Ma .. cosa ci andiamo a fare?"

_**Aizram:**_"Niente di che, dobbiamo scendere cinquecento scalini sotto terra … "

_**Generale:**_" Cosa? Non capisco Madame Arpia …"

_**Terry:**_" Andremo a fare un bel tour nella Grotta Gigante …."

_**Generale:**_"Grotta? Avete detto grotta?"

_**Aizram:**_" Si avete sentito bene! Scenderemo nella Grotta Gigante, per Vostra informazione è alta più di 100 metri e lunga ben 280 metri."

_**Generale:**_" E .. e … noi …. Cioè … io …. Dovrei scendere dove?"

_**Aizram:**_" E' inutile che protestiate, andiamo! … è a pochi chilometri da qui!"

_**Generale:**_"Ma nemmeno per sogno! Io non mi addentro in nessuna grotta e tantomeno in una di quelle proporzioni!"

_**Terry:**_" Ah ahahahah … Quante storie! Tanto è inutile che ti opponi, ci andiamo e basta!"

_**Generale:**_" Ho capito! Voi volete vendicarVi, perché ho detto che il Castello Miramare non rappresenta nulla, rispetto a Versailles, vero?"

_**Aizram:**_" Ma no! Cosa andate a pensare! Tanto Vi mostreremo che la Reggia di Caserta è la più bella Reggia d'Europa, quindi …. Noi italiani, vi abbiamo battuto!"

_**Generale:**_" Madamigella, io ho capito che Voi due volete vendicarvi, per la sciocchezza che ho detto, vero?"

_**Aizram:**_"Uffa! Ancora con questa storia? Certo che no!"

_**Terry:**_" Andiamo che il taxi ci aspetta! Tutti alla Grotta Gigante!"

_**Generale:**_" Armand, ti prego, metti una buona parole con le Arpie! Io non voglio scendere cento metri sotto terra!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, mio povero fratello, io oltre che recitare qualche preghiera, non posso fare nulla! Siamo tutti nelle mani delle Autrici, quindi non ci resta che obbedirle. Andiamo!"


	109. Chapter 109

_**Preparativi **_

Ho tra le mani la lettera della mia Sabrina, la stringo forte a me, la annuso. Ha il suo profumo. Sa di lei, sento l'odore della sua pelle, il profumo dei suoi capelli, il suo soffio sul mio collo!

L'ho riletta più volte, ed ogni volta mi è sembrato di averla qui, davanti a me. Mi sembra di sentire la sua voce, arrochita dal desiderio, mentre mi sussurra le parole che i miei occhi leggono. Sento le sue mani sul mio corpo, sento il suo petto contro il mio, le mie mani accarezzarla tutta, scendere sul suo ventre, che immagino essere ormai tondo, e poi ancora più giù…insinuarmi in lei, la mia bocca sulla sua. Le sue labbra morbide, rosse, dolci…sto impazzendo!

"AHHHHH Sabrina mia! Non ne posso più! Ti voglio! …. Basta! …. Maledizione a questo incarico!"

"Alain, vuoi darti una calmata? Di questo passo diventi matto! Alain, mi spaventi, ti prego Alain, ritorna in te!"

"Come posso calmarmi, dimmi Gerard?! … Non ce la faccio più! Guarda le cameriere...ohh...dopo quello che ho letto….io... io….."

"Ah ahahaha h ... Ti prego Alain... tu ... tu sei davvero impossibile! ah ahahah"

"Ma Gerard….siamo circondati da belle fanciulle! E da coppiette di innamorati... io non ce la faccio più! Tu questa sera verrai con me in una taverna ad affogare il dolore nella birra!"

"Puff ... per un attimo avevo pensato che tu ... volessi la compagnia di qualche donnina."

"IO VOGLIO LA MIA SABRINAAAA!"

"Ed io la mia Alizèe, e allora? Cosa facciamo? Andiamo fuori di testa? E su datti una calmata! Magari fatti preparare dalla cuoca un bel infuso, per toglierti la volontà ih ihih"

"COSA?! E poi Gerard, guarda lì il nostro Andrè…..lui è fortunato: quando ne ha la necessità, ha la moglie lì….anche se credo che il nostro Diavolo Biondo comandi anche sotto le lenzuola…..credimi, mi sa che è Andrè a piegarsi alle voglie del Comandante!"

"Ah ahahah E se anche fosse così?! A te cosa interessa?! ih ihNon ho dubbi, l'astinenza ti fa sragionare! Su Alain, fatti coraggio amico mio e datti da bella calmata!"

"So io come calmarmi!"

"Come?"

"Niente niente…..adesso vado a cercare una bella pozza d'acqua gelata, Gerard…. ne ho davvero bisogno!"

"Alain, effettivamente, è la prima volta che ti vedo in queste condizioni! Nelle missioni precedenti non ti sei mai ridotto uno straccio. Certo appena non ne potevi più, correvi in qualche bordello , o tiportavi una donnina in camera! Però adesso non devi dimenticare che sei un uomo sposato, certe cose non le puoi fare più!"

"Appunto, vado a gettarmi in una pozza, in un ruscello...guarda, mi va bene persino un lavatoio! Devo rinfrescarmi!"

"Si, magari gettati nel fiume Dora, almeno potresti trovare un po' di sollievo! Ah ahahah"

"Basta, me ne vado!"

"Va Alain, ma prima ricordati di toglierti i vestiti! Ah ah ah"

Esco dal cancello del castello, percorro le mura dall'esterno, passando attraverso le strette vie del borgo. Raggiungo una piccola discesa e mi avventuro tra le sterpaglie per raggiungere il fiume. Vedo una piccola chiesetta, una cappella con un minuscolo campanile triangolare. Chissà cosa ci fa una chiesa in riva al fiume?! Questi Collegnesi pensano forse di poter fermare le acque del fiume con una chiesetta? Mi avvicino alla sponda della Dora, mi sposto in mezzo ai cespugli, mi sfilo gli stivali, la camicia, le calze ed i pantaloni...e mi getto nelle placide acque del fiume credo che solo così possa calmare i miei bollenti spiriti!

L'acqua è fredda, arriva direttamente dalle Alpi. Per fortuna ho trovato questa zona in cui il fiume scorre tranquillo, non vorrei ritrovarmi nel Po! E neppure in qualche canale per l'irrigazione dei campi! Il Diavolo Biondo potrebbe non apprezzare…..decisamente, è meglio evitare di farla arrabbiare!

Ho appena lasciato mio padre e lo zio Armand nella sala d'armi, discutevano animatamente, spero che si diano una bella calmata. Ammetto che mio padre a volte è davvero impossibile! Entro nella mia camera, inizio a camminare avanti indietro come un leone in gabbia. Ho un problema, e non so come risolverlo! Ed in verità, mi imbarazza persino tutto ciò!

Sono sola, mi guardo in torno, non trovo nessuna soluzione, ho davvero bisogno di aiuto, faccio un bel respiro per riordinare le idee, mi avvicino al cordino per chiamare una cameriera, sono indecisa….titubante! Ma si, alla fine, non vedo altra soluzione. Faccio un bel respiro e tiro il cordino. Adesso non mi resta che attendere l'arrivo di una cameriera o di Madame Giovanna.

"Mi avete fatta chiamare Madame le conte?"

"Ehm….si madame Giovanna...ecco….Io...avrei bisogno del vostro preso alcuni abiti dai bauli...voglio fare una sorpresa ad Andrè….ma decisamente sono da aggiustare alle mie nuove forme!"

"Vorreste far accomodare degli abiti? Quindi Vi serve una sarta!"

"Ecco Madame….vedete, dovrei fare allargare dei pantaloni, se fosse possibile….ed anche qualche gilet…..ormai non riesco più ad abbottonarli…... pensate che sia possibile?"

"COSA?! Allargare dei pantaloni, e gilet?! Ma, Madame le Conte, Voi ... scusate la domanda, ma perché vorreste far allargare i vostri vestiti? E poi dei pantaloni della Vostra taglia, non credo che si possa fare!"

"Vedete, ormai non riesco più ad allacciarli, anche il dottor Pautasso mi ha suggerito di usare degli abiti più comodi, e nei prossimi mesi la situazione andrà peggiorando…..se non si possono allargare, dovrò farne confezionare degli altri …..."

Faccio vedere a Giovanna i pantaloni che ho indosso, sono mezzi sbottonati, ormai mi stringono troppo e mi infastidiscono! Uff….che imbarazzo!

"Un momento Madame le Conte, scusate se mi permetto, ma perché il dottor Pautasso Vi ha suggerito di usare gli abiti più comodi, forse siete ... incinta?"

"Ehm….Si... si .."

La mia voce è solo un sussurro, ma con le testa faccio un cenno affermativo, così da chiarire la risposta a Giovanna. Mi sento infiammare il viso, ho caldo….tanto caldo! Accidenti, che imbarazzo!

"Ohhh ! Madame le Conte, allora non è affatto il caso che Voi facciate allargare i Vostri abiti! Voi dovreste immediatamente far venire a palazzo la sarta per farVi confezionare degli abiti adatti alla Vostra condizione!"

"Cosa? Cosa intendete per abiti adatti alla mia condizione? Non pensateci neppure che io indossi uno di quegli orrendi abiti da donna, tutti larghi! Scordatevelo. Io voglio dei pantaloni, dei gilet e delle giacche! Comunque, se avete una brava sarta da suggerirmi….. ve ne sarei grata."

"OH! SANTO CIELO MADAME LE CONTE! Cosa dite?! Voi non potete più andare in giro vestita così, tra non molto diventerete grossa, enorme! E non si sono mai visti abiti maschili premaman! A meno che non indossiate degli abiti da uomo di grossa taglia, con dei pantaloni tirati su con delle bretelle. Ma io lo escludo a priori, che Madame le Conte, vada in giro in quel modo, cosa direbbero gli abitanti della Contea? E poi …... la servitù, chissà quante chiacchiere farebbe! No no ogg,i stesso manderò a chiamare la Signora Lucia e Vi farete confezionare degli abiti adatti!"

"Umpf …. mandatemi qui una brava sarta, ma ricordatevi che io voglio abiti dal taglio maschile! Chiaro? C'è poi anche un'altra questione, Giovanna …"

"Quale Madame le Conte?"

"Ecco, ho sentito che ci sarà un ricevimento in occasione della festa per il santo Patrono, con messa, processione e serata danzante qui al castello …"

"Si certo."

"Ecco….Appunto...ho bisogno quindi di fare sistemare due abiti, uno da giorno ed uno per la sera. Pensate che la sarta possa farcela?"

"Un momento. Vi riferite sempre a degli abiti di taglio maschile?"

"Quello da giorno, si. Parteciperò alla processione come Conte, per cui si, è un abito maschile."

"Oh Santo cielo! ... E l'altro?"

"Eh l'altro …. Ecco ... vorrei fare una sorpresa a mio marito. Lui non sa che tra il mio bagaglio ho messo anche un abito da sera ….. ma temo che il corsetto sia troppo stretto …. sia di pancia che …. Ehm ... di petto …"

"Dunque, Voi vorreste farlo allargare! ... Madame le Conte, dovrà vedere la sarta se sarà possibile allargarlo, ma non è detto che possa riuscirci."

"Speriamo di si…..vorrei ballare con mio marito …. Madame."

"Se posso permettermi, non Vi illudete, sarà davvero improbabile allargare il Vostro abito, comunque manderò Giovanni alla sartoria, così potrete parlare Voi stessa con la Signora Lucia, spero che Vi convinca."

"In caso contrario, ballerò con abiti maschili! Andrà bene ugualmente...ih ih ih…"

"COSA?! Voi vorreste prendere parte al ballo, con indosso degli abiti maschili?! Ma cosa dite Madame le Conte!"

"Beh, Giovanna, se non c'è altra soluzione...pazienza! Sono sicura che per mio marito non farà alcuna differenza!"

"Nooo! Voi non potete affatto parlare in questo modo!Madame le Conte, in quanto rappresentante ed erede della famiglia Jarjayes, non potete presentarVi ad un ballo tanto importante, a cui prenderanno parte i nobili della Contea! Nooo! Vestita da uomo e ballare con Vostro marito! Assolutamente NO! Se Vostra madre, la Contessa Jarjayes, fosse qui, mi darebbe ragione!"

"Ah ah ah...Giovanna! Io ho sempre partecipato ai balli a corte in abiti maschili, anzi direi in divisa. Quindi non preoccupatevi, nessuno della mia famiglia si scandalizzerà! Quindi, se la sarta non potrà accontentarmi, mi arrangerò così! Quasi quasi potrei indossare l'alta uniforme ... uhmm …. sapete, mi avete dato una buona idea!"

"COSA?! NOOO! Voi non potete! Ma ci vedete due persone di un certo lignaggio ballare durante una festa ed essere scambiati per due uomini? No Madame le Conte! Toglietevelo dalla testa! Vi presenterete al ballo con indosso un abito femminile, a costo di parlare con il Conte Vostro padre! Sono sicura che mi darà ragione!"

"E allora vedete di farmi sistemare il mio abito! Non c'è altra soluzione! Su su..veloce Giovanna!"

"Questo è davvero troppo! Oh, mi Signur!"

Vedo Giovanna lasciare in tutta fretta la mia stanza. Non è convita di quello che le ho detto. A me non importa! Parlerò con la sarta, vedremo se non potrà allargarmi il mio abito! Non indosserò un abito diverso, voglio questo, oppure l'alta uniforme!

"Cosa succede Giovanna? Perché siete uscita dalla stanza di mia moglie tanto sconvolta?"

"Signor Grandier, ho appena parlato con Madame le Conte, permettetemi di dire che Vostra moglie è irragionevole!"

"Come? E perché mai il Signor conte sarebbe irragionevole? Mia moglie è una donna dolcissima…..io davvero non vi capisco...ih ihih"

"COME DITE, PREGO? Scusate i toni, ma debbo dirVi che non è affatto così! Vedete, il Signor Conte, vuole che io faccia venire a palazzo la sarta ..."

"Ma è un'ottima idea! Mia moglie ha bisogno di pantaloni, gilet e giacche adatte alla sua attuale condizione...o finirà con l'usare i miei abiti! ih ih ih …"

"Nooooo anche Voi adesso Vi ci mettete? Non è possibile! Ma si è mai vista una donna gravida aggirarsi vestita da uomo? E poi a mio avviso sarebbe il colmo se voi, Signor Grandièr, domani, durante la festa, ballaste con il Signor Conte vestita da uomo! Cosa direbbe l'alta società italiana? Che i padroni della Contea sono ... sono ... dei sodomita? ... Mi meraviglio di voi Signor Grandièr, non mi aspettavo un'affermazione simile! Spero che rinsaviate almeno VOI!"

"Ih ih ih ih, State pure tranquilla, Giovanna….per me non c'è nessun problema! Io amo mia moglie…..che indossi abiti maschili, femminili o...ehm…..lasciamo stare. Però è meglio che sia presente quando arriverà la sarta...non vorrei mai che Oscar si arrabbiasse …..."

"Incredibile! Sentire un uomo parlare in questo modo! A quanto pare Signor Grandier, Voi non siete meno testardo del Signor Conte! ... TranquillizzateVi, verrò a chiamarvi non appena arriverà la sarta, vedremo come andrà a finire questa faccenda! Neee"

"Ma no! Madame Giovanna, per mia moglie, è normale vestirsi così …"

"Normale? Ah h se lo dite Voi, Signor Grandièr! Tanto, è inutile parlare con Voi, non serve a nulla! Buona giornata Signor Grandièr!"

"Buona giornata a Voi madame Giovanna! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah …..questi padroni, son tutt foll! O povera me!"

Vedo allontanarsi Giovanna, farfuglia qualcosa, ma è troppo lontano per poterla capire. Comunque posso immaginare cosa stia pensando! Però, certo che Oscar sta facendo impazzire la povera Giovanna! …. Ih ihih …..

Ho la sensazione che nessun Jarjayes sia normale! Prima il cardinale con la Marchesa, poi il padrone, che ha come erede sua figlia, e infine una donna incinta che si sente un uomo o non so cosa! E devo pure chiamarle "Signor Conte"! I padroni hanno portato scompiglio a palazzo. Chissà come saranno le altre due figlie del padrone, che Dio mi assista!

Sono nel parco del castello, quando vedo arrivare il mio amico Alain, con i capelli tutti bagnati, la camicia mezza sbottonata ed un'espressione in viso…..

"Alain, si può sapere dove sei stato? Hai tutti i capelli bagnati."

"Al fiume amico!"

"Davvero sei andato a rinfrescarti?! Ih ih ih .."

"Ridi, ridi pure, tanto nessuno mi capisce, e nemmeno tu, che sei mio amico e che sei nella mia stessa situazione!"

"Dai, Alain! Non fare così! … è inutile che ti disperi, tanto non potrai giacere con tua moglie fin tanto che non arriverai a casa ! Ah ah ah ah …."

Vedo il mio amico, livido di rabbia, togliersi lo stivale e con rabbia tenta di lanciarmelo dietro, mi allontano, corro, dico: "Ah ah ah … Cosa fai Alain, sei diventato matto? Ah ah ah ah …"

"Brutto disgraziato, ti diverti proprio a prendermi in giro! Tieni, prendi questo!"

"Ah ah ah …."

Alain mi lancia dietro lo stivale, lo schivo, continuo a ridere.

"Alain calmati! Te l'ho già detto: va in cucina e fatti preparale la valeriana! Ih ih ih …"

"Maledetto Gerard! …. Io vado dal Comandante!"

"Per fare cosa?"

"Le chiederò oggi stesso di darmi un incarico presso il palazzo Jarjayes! Basta! Da questo momento, io voglio essere alle dipendenze del vecchio pazzo, piuttosto che essere ancora un soldato della Guardia!"

"Ah ah ah … Alain, ricordati che dobbiamo portare a termine la missione!"

"Non me lo ricordare, brutto imbecille, lo so da me!"

"Aspetta Alain, vengo con te!"

"A si?! E perché?"

"Come perché?! Anch'io voglio lasciare il mio incarico di soldato, voglio vivere da civile!"

"Già! .. su muoviti imbecille, andiamo dal diavolo biondo, magari ci da una mano!"

"Oscar, poco fa, ho visto uscire Giovanna, era fuori di sé, si può sapere cosa le hai detto?"

"Ah si! Nulla di eccezionale Andrè, le ho semplicemente chiesto di mandarmi la sarta, per farmi allargare degli abiti, e lei non ha fatto altro che contraddirmi!"

"Non ti capisco …"

Andrè ha un'aria perplessa, pensierosa.

"Le ho detto che ho bisogno di fare allargare alcuni abiti, e lei invece voleva convincermi a farne altri …"

"Un momento, tu vorresti farti allargare i tuoi abiti?"

"Certo Andrè … Guarda questi, fatico a chiuderli, ho bisogno che ….."

Guardo mia moglie con attenzione, ormai tiene i pantaloni talmente lenti che mi stupisco che stiano ancora su. Povero amore mio, non vuole rassegnarsi agli inevitabili cambiamenti del suo corpo. Mi fa una tenerezza…..però quanto è buffa!

"Ah ah ah ah … Oscar potresti sempre indossare I miei! A h ah ah ah …"

"Però! Mica male l'idea! Quasi quasi metto quelli, almeno fin tanto che la sarta non provveda a sistemarli!"

"Cosa?! Ma Oscar, io stavo scherzando!"

"Io invece no! Parlavo su serio! … Adesso vado a cambiarmi …"

"Un momento, cosa fai?"

"Apro il tuo cassetto, mi servono i tuoi pantaloni … la camicia invece, mi va ancora bene, ma … il gilè anche quello è stretto …. Vuol dire che prenderò anche quello!"

"No Oscar, non dirai sul serio, spero!"

"Certo che dico sul serio! Guarda, non riesco nemmeno a muovermi nei miei, quindi … prendo i tuoi! ….. Andrè vado nella toilette a cambiarmi!"

"Nooo! Non è possibile! Tu con i miei vestiti, chi l'avrebbe detto! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Invece di ridere e prendermi in giro, va ad aprire la porta, non hai sentito che hanno bussato?! .. Io intanto vado a cambiarmi."

Apro la porta, vedo i miei amici.

"Buongiorno Andrè, possiamo parlare con il Comandante?"

"Ma certo, prego! Gerard, Alain accomodatevi. Oscar è di là, tra un po' arriva! … Cosa succede amici?"

"Ecco, abbiamo bisogno del Comandante, lei soltanto può aiutarci!"

"Uhmm … spero che non sia nulla di grave!"

"No, tranquillo, è solo che deve aiutarci a risolvere una questione! …. Ih ih ih Comandante … ma …."

"Si può sapere che hai da sghignazzare Alain?"

" E che ….."

Mi volto verso mia moglie, la guardo, sono allibito: davvero ha indossato i miei abiti! E' talmente buffa, sono troppi grandi per lei. Ha stretto una fascia alla vita, per assicurarsi che i pantaloni stiamo su, ma sono troppo larghi per lei! E pure troppo lunghi! Ed anche il gilet, lei ha le spalle molto più piccole delle mie…..è davvero buffa! Spero almeno che stia comoda…

"Allora Alain, si può sapere cos'hai da ridere?"

"Comandante, avete indossato gli abiti di Andrè! … Ma … ehmmm. Scusatemi Comandante, forse la mia è un'osservazione è irriverente, però, non riesco a starmene zitto!

"Non capisco, cosa vuoi dire!"

"Ih ih ih .. Andrè cosa hai combinato, hai forse strappato tutti gli abiti a tua moglie? Ih ih ih …"

Gerard ribatte: "Alain, le tue crisi d'astinenza non ti fanno pensare ad altro!"

Vedo il Comandante guardarmi severamente, e con tono freddo mi chiede: "Se hai finito dire stupidaggini, dimmi cosa vuoi!"

"Ehmm .. non guardatemi in quel modo, e soprattutto non adirateVi per le mie battute, altrimenti non riesco a parlare …."

"Comandante Oscar!"

"Alain, Gerard, cosa succede, avete delle facce!"

"Ecco noi vorremmo parlarVI …"

"Su avanti, dite pure."

"Gerard, chi comincia?"

"Forse, è meglio che parlo io, visto che prima, hai detto un mucchio di sciocchezze!"

"Avanti amico … a te la parola."

"Ecco, Comandante … Alain ed io ci abbiamo pensato più volte, e abbiamo deciso di chiedere il congedo …"

"Cosa? Ma Voi non potete fare una cosa simile! Avete dimenticato che siamo in missione!"

"No no certo che no, Comandante! … Noi lasceremo l'incarico di soldati della guardia, non appena torneremo a Parigi."

"Capisco! … Gerard, Alain posso chiedervi perché avete preso una tale decisione?!"

"Gerard, se permetti proseguo io!"

"Vai Alain."

"Comandante, è lo stesso motivo per cui anche Voi avete deciso di lasciare l'esercito: la famiglia. Vedete, siamo stanchi di questa vita! Sempre a pattugliare, turni di guardia insostenibili, e poi quei postacci da perlustrare, dove magari rischiamo di ammalarci, e come se non bastasse, siamo stati arruolati per ben due volte per una missione tanto lunga e perché no, dobbiamo ammetterlo, molto pericoloso! … Molto presto avrò un bambino ed io voglio vederlo crescere.""

"Capisco Alain, ma io per il momento non posso aiutarvi, ma non appena rientreremo, potrete presentare domanda di congedo. Firmerò volentieri il mio assenso sulle vostre richieste, prima di presentare la mia e quella di Andrè."

Andrè ribatte: "Volete lasciare il servizio, ma avete pensato cosa fare?"

"Ecco … questo è il punto! … Gerard ed io abbiamo pensato al Comandante …"

"A me?"

"Si, vedete, se magari Voi poteste assumerci al Vostro servizio, noi, ve ne saremo grati …"

"Cosa?"

"Qualsiasi incarico ci andrà bene, anche occuparci del pollaio o dei cavalli. L'importante è che lasci questo maledetto lavoro, che mi porta lontano da mia moglie!"

"Va bene, appena torneremo a casa, vedrò dove impiegarVi."

"Grazie Comandante, siete davvero comprensiva! Spero che Vostro padre non abbia nulla da ridire …"

"Non ne vedo il motivo, è una mia decisione, e non la metterà in discussione."

Gerard, dice: " Grazie di cuore Comandante, togliamo il disturbo."

Li vedo lasciare la mia stanza, quando Alain si volta verso di me, e con atteggiamento sfrontato mi dice: "Comandante, permettetemi di dirVi, che gli abiti che indossate, Vi rendono ancora più grossa di quello che siete ih ih ih"

"Alain …"

"Si …"

"FUORIIIIIII…."

"Agli ordini Comandante! Ih ih … Andrè, ti suggerisco di far stringere i tuoi abiti, sai tua moglie sembra davvero incinta oltre ad essere buffa! Ah ah ah …"

Sono furiosa, agisco d'istinto. Alzo la gamba sinistra, sfilo la scarpa con la mano destra, e la lancio con forza verso la zucca di Alain! Passi tutto...ma prendermi in giro per la gravidanza proprio no!

"ALAINNN! alla prossima ti mando a spalare letame anche qui!"

"Comandante, cosa fate?! Forse la gravidanza Vi rende nervosa? Andrè, vedi di tenere buona tua moglie, magari con un bel massaggio!

"Sparisciii! Prima che ti infilzi!"

Estraggo lo stiletto dalla manica...minacciando Alain, André é esterrefatto ... ha gli occhi sgranati dallo stupore.

"Ca calma Comandante, se non lo sapete, in questo momento mi ricordate il Generale Vostro padre! Ih ih ih"

"SPARISCI!"

Gerard è spaventato, mi prende per il braccio e sussurra: "Alain, quando imparerai a tenere la bocca chiusa? Anzi, impara a riflettere prima di aprirla! è meglio andare via, prima che il Comandante cambi idea!"

Siamo fuori della stanza, guardo il mio amico, gli dico: " Alain, però che mira possiede il nostro Comandante, se non l'avessi schivato in tempo, ti avrebbe colpito in pieno volto! Ih ih .. Però, che donna!"

"Ma quale donna! Se mai è un maschiaccio travestito da donna! Povero Andrè, chissà come lo domina a letto! Ih ih …"

" Ohhh Alain! Tu non pensi ad altro, sei impossibile!"

"Ascolta Gerard, dimmi tu, a cosa dovrei pensare! Nella vita cosa ci resta?! Il lavoro? E poi? Dimmi tu a cosa dovrei pensare! …"

Sento alle mie spalle una voce che conosco: "A pregare ragazzo mio, dovresti impararea pregare! Ti assicuro che è un modo per placare l'inquietudine!"

"Su su sua santità …. Ecco …"

"Ve l'ho già detto Alain, non sono il Papa, e di santità non ho nulla!"

" E Eminenza, immagino che abbiate ascoltato ancora!"

"Credo che sia destino Alain, magari se ne senti la necessità, potresti venire da me per confessarti!"

"Co Confessarmi? Ma no! Io non ho peccati, Padre! E poi solo mia moglie potrebbe aiut …Ohhh Ma che dico! Scusatemi, ma non so più cosa dico, sono talmente confuso!"

" Alain, ricordate, nessuno è immune dal peccato, anche la persona che può sembrare tanto pia, in realtà è un peccatore."

"Si però! Io son ben lontano dalla perfezione Eccellenza! Se solo Vi raccontassi! Meglio lasciar perdere, altrimenti mi scomunichereste! Ih ih ih"

"E ti credo Alain, con tutti le visite che hai fatto nei postriboli!"

" E tu allora? Certo, non puoi paragonarti a me, però non hai scherzato mica!"

Il Cardinale, ribatte: " Ma non preoccupatevi, io non mi impressiono di certo, qualsiasi cosa che mi direte!"

Gerard sorride e ribatte: "Sentito Alain, al Cardinale, puoi raccontare tutto, anche del bagno che hai fatto stamattina per calmarti! Ih ih ih!"

"Zitto Gerard, non bastano le figuracce che già faccio da me con Sua Santità, adesso ti ci metti anche tu!"

" Non preoccupateVi per me Alain! Oserei dire che ne ho sentito delle belle, in tutti questi anni di devozione ecclesiastica. In quanto a mia nipote … perché è di lei che stavate parlando, vero?"

"Ssssi … del Comandante … cioè della padrona …"

"Umm …. Debbo dire che mi ha sorpreso non poco: è un'ottima spadaccina."

"Voi, Eminenza, l'avete vista battersi?"

"Molto di più, si è misurata con me. Lo ammetto, è una spadaccina fuori dal comune."

"Beh, si, io ne so qualcosa! Il diavolo ….. Volevo dire la padrona, è una donna come non esistono al mondo. L'ho vista misurarsi tante volte, e mai nessuno è riuscita a batterla, ha dato filo da torcere anche a me."

"Volete dire, che Vi siete confrontato con mia nipote?"

" Em .. si … ecco un giorno l'ho vista battersi con suo marito, io ero nelle scuderie del palazzo e …. Le ho chiesto se … se … voleva misurarsi con me."

"Immagino che mia nipote, Vi abbia battuto!"

"Si, purtroppo, se ci ripenso! Eravamo di fronte ai miei amici, che figura!"

"Ma no, non dovete sentirVi in imbarazzo! Se non sbaglio, Oscar è un soldato, e Voi un servitore, vero Alain?"

" Ma si .. certo Eminenza, io e Gerard, siamo due servitori di palazzo Jarjayes!"

"Bene, scusatemi, adesso Vi lascio."

"Buona preghiera Eminenza!"

"Grazie Alain! ... Alain …"

"Si ,sua santità …"

"Quando ne sentirai l'esigenza vieni a farmi visita, sarò sempre a tua disposizione! .. Naturalmente Gerard, l'invito è rivolto anche a Voi"

"Grazie, Sua Eminenza!"

Non appena Gerard ed io rimaniamo da soli, borbotto: "Maledizione Gerard, il prete è sempre alle mie spalle!"

"E guarda caso, ogni volta, ascolta sempre i tuoi suoi discorsi riguardo alle tue necessità fisiologiche! Ih ihih"

" Smettila imbecille!"

"Alain, Lo hai sentito?!"

"Cosa?"

"Se ne sentirai l'esigenza, va in camera del Cardinale! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ehi, malignone, a cosa stai pensando?"

"Ah ah ah … nulla Alain, nulla! Ih ih ih .."

"Brutto bugiardo, tu stai facendo allusioni, non è vero?"

"Ih ih ..Ma no, cosa dici?"

"Senti, vedi di smetterla, che le tue illazioni, non mi piacciono per niente! E poi se non l'hai capito, ha invitato anche te, nella sua stanza!"

"Ih ih ih …"

"Però …"

"Ih ih ih … Però cosa Alain?"

"Le parole di quel prete, erano strane!"

"In che senso, strane?!"

" Ha detto che nessuno è immune dal peccato, e di santità non ha nulla! …."

"E con questo?"

"Senti Gerard, e se …."

"Se? … No Alain, non penserai che il Cardinale ….."

"Ascolta amico, anche io ne ho viste e ne ho sentito delle belle, e non mi meraviglierei se ….. ma lo hai sentito? Vienimi a trovare in camera mia! E no! Comincio a preoccuparmi!"

"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dici! Lui è il fratello del Generale e lo zio della Marchesa! Ih ih …"

"Non ti capisco. Spiegati!"

" Il Generale, è un uomo sposato e con tante figlie, e la Marchesa, come ben sappiamo, è una donna molto vivace …"

" Tu credi Gerard?"

" Secondo me .. Alain .. hai fatto colpo! Ah ah ah ah"

"Maledetto Gerard, oggi non fai che provocarmi! Ancora una sola parola e ti faccio vedere io!"

" Ah ah ah … Alain, troppo tempo, a stretto contatto con il Generale, sei diventato come lui: stesso temperamento, stesso linguaggio! Ah ah ah …."

"Finiscila, se non vuoi che ti tiri ancora lo stivale dietro!"

"Alain, cosa vuoi che sia! Tanto è da stamattina che non vedo che volare scarpe! Ah ahahah!"

Sono nel salone del palazzo, vado alla ricerca di Giovanna, non la trovo …

"Buongiorno padrone."

"Michele, ho bisogno di parlare con tua sorella, dille che …. Etciùù … l'aspetto, e che venga immediatamente … Coff … Coff …!"

"Padrone, che brutta faccia che avete! Che ci fate qui in mezzo alle correnti d'aria! Dovreste rimanere in camera Vostra …"

"Michele, se permetti, so io cosa fare, quindi, fa silenzio e va a chiamare Giovanna! … Coff .. Coff …"

"Io vado Padrone, ma Voi se non Vi curate, rischiate di non assistere alla festa di San Lorenzo!"

"Ma come ti permetti! SBRIGATIII VA A CHIAMARE GIOVANNA!"

"Sissignore agli ordini!"

"Coff … Coff … Dannazione, questa bronchite non ci voleva … etciù …"

Vedo arrivare Giovanna con una tazza, mi dice: "Generale, Vi ho portato il Vostro infuso, eccolo qua!"

"Lo berrò dopo averVi parlato Madame Pautasso!"

"Ma Signore, Voi dovete pensare prima alla Vostra salute, non state bene, avete un brutto colorito e …"

"Ora basta, Madame Dalmasso! So perfettamente ciò che faccio … etciù.."

"Salute Signore!"

"Salute, salute … Ma quale salute che sto male!"

"Appunto per questo, Voi dovreste rimanere nella Vostra camera, tra un po' la cameriera Vi porterà i fumenti e …"

"Madame Dalmasso, lasciatemi parlare!"

"Signor Generale, anch'io ho bisogno di parlarVi …. Però, lontano da orecchi indiscrete."

" Madame Dalmasso, io non vedo nessuno intorno a noi, quindi, parlate!"

"Allora Madame! Ditemi...su..."

"Ecco ... Signore, riguardo Vostro figlio ..."

"Uhm...si si...immagino intendiate il Conte?! Su su... ditemi!"

"Vedete ... io veramente .. sono un tantino confusa e imbarazzata, perché non so come dirvelo ..."

"In italiano andrà benissimo."

"Italiano? Come prego? AHH Ho capito! ... Dunque Signor Generale, Vostra figlia, mi ha chiesto di mandarle la sarta per allargarle i vestiti. In un primo momento non capivo, ma poi ho intuito che aspettasse un bambino e ... si insomma ... Signore, a Vostra figlia servono degli abiti adatti, non dei vestiti di taglio maschili, come lei mi ha detto!"

"Uff... Madame! E voi Vi siete agitata per così poco?!"

"Ma Signore, io le ho consigliato di provvedere al suo guardaroba, ma lui ... ops ..Pardon, lei, cioè Vostro figlio, mi ha detto che se la sarta non le sistemerà l'abito da sera che si è portata dietro, prenderà parte al ballo in alta uniforme, e per di più ballerà con suo marito!"

"E allora, Voi assicuratevi che la sarta riesca a sistemare l'abito! Che poi, mai avrei immaginato che mia figlia si portasse un abito da donna! Il matrimonio le fa davvero bene! Che poi non mi sembra così tanto ingrassata!"

"Il Signor Conte, invece dice di si, le va stretto in vita e di petto!"

"Comunque dite alla sarta di fare del suo meglio per accontentarla."

"Ma Signore, io l'ho visto l'abito di Madame le Conte, e Vi assicuro che è impossibile apportarvi delle modifiche! Non c'è abbastanza tessuto per poterlo fare. L'unica soluzione è quella di trovare degli abiti già confezionati! Infatti dirò alla signora Lucia di portare i più belli. Ma temo che Vostro figlio, li rifiuterà!"

"I più belli...mia figlia è di gusti ehm... difficili ...dunque, niente panier, niente fronzoli, niente fiocchi...io vi consiglio di cercare di sistemare il suo...è molto più semplice!

"COME? Ma che abiti sono se non hanno il panier o dei fiocchi?"

"Oh ... su Madame sono perfetti! Quindi...provvedete. Il mio non é un desiderio, è un ordine! Chiaro? Nanny lo avrebbe sistemato! Forse Voi non siete all'altezza del Vostro compito?!"

"Ma Signore! Voi dovete comprendere che non sempre è possibile apportare certe modifiche!"

" Adesso basta! Se Oscar vuole quel vestito lo avrà! Fine del discorso!"

"Come volete Signore!"

"Piuttosto... avete invitato tutte le giovani in età da marito?!"

"Si, certo! Ho preparato una lunga lista di giovani fanciulle dell'alta società piemontese! Appartengono ai migliori partiti!"

"Bene! Sono belle? Dolci? Tranquille?"

"Belle si, ma per quanto riguarda la loro indole, beh, non saprei cosa dirVi, io non ho certo intrapreso rapporti di quella natura."

" Va bene...verificherò di persona...coff …"

"Avete bisogno di altro Signore?

"Andate pure...e avvisatemi quando arriverà la sarta."

"Bene Signore, Vi avviserò! ... Signore, dimenticavo ... Vedete il marito di Madame le Conte, mi ha detto che per lui non sarebbe nessun problema se il Conte si presentasse al ballo vestito in abiti maschile, e che a lui andrèbbe bene comunque! ... Ma dico Signore, è mai possibile che Madame le Conte, veramente possa presentarsi in divisa e per giunta con suo marito? Cosa direbbe l'intera nobiltà piemontese? Che nella Contea dei Jarjayes, fanno parte dei membri ... Strani? Vi prego Signor Generale, portate alla ragione Vostro figlio."

" Madame, Voi fate sistemare l'abito che il Conte vuole indossare e non ci sarà nessun problema. Vi riterrò responsabile di qualsiasi problema al riguardo! E sappiate che mio genero é talmente innamorato di mia figlia da assecondarla in tutto."

"Oh...mi signur! A i sun tutt fol! … E va bene Signore, come volete!"

" Ma! Chissà che avrà detto quella pazza! Credo che non conosca alla perfezione nemmeno la sua lingua, figurarsi poi di sartoria! Etciù … meglio che torni in camera mia, sono molto stanco!"

"Augustin, posso entrare?"

"Armand, fratello! Vieni avanti! Meno male che sei venuto, desidero scambiare qualche parola con te! ... Coff ... Coff..."

"Anche io...dimmi... come ti senti?"

"Non molto bene. La verità è che dovrei starmene a letto come ha detto il dottore, ma ci sono troppe cose a cui pensare."

"Su su...ci sono io qui! Non preoccuparti! Piuttosto ... dimmi ... quei due servitori che viaggiano con voi...sembrano piuttosto ... come dire ... uhm ... militarizzati ... si ... direi così. Raccontami la verità: questo non é un viaggio di piacere!"

"Armand, cosa ti salta in mente! ... Coff .. coff .. Siamo qui, perché ho degli affari da sbrigare, e poi Alain e Gerard, sono i servitori del mio palazzo! Ed è ovvio che abbiano quel genere di atteggiamento, lavorano presso la casa di un generale!"

"No no...li ho seguiti...spiati ed ascoltati! Sono cresciuto anche io nella casa di un generale...a me non la fai, mio caro fratello maggiore. Allora?"

"Senti Armand, ti ho detto già detto, che quei due sono semplicemente dei servitori! Se sei qui per questo, allora lasciami stare, torna in camera tua! "

Guardo Augustin dritto negli occhi, non me la racconta giusta! Sono sicuro che ci sia sotto qualcosa di strano! Certo che mio fratello ha proprio una brutta cera, ma non cede. È una roccia, devo dargliene atto!

"Oh ... Augustin ... non fai che confermare i miei sospetti! Sono tuoi soldati? O appartengono al reggimento del Colonnello?"

"Colonnello? Quale Colonnello?"

"Oscar... dai, non burlarti di me! O forse mi sottovaluti?"

"Senti fratellino, tu vuoi che ti dica qualcosa che non esiste. Invece tu, sono sicurissimo che hai tanto da raccontare ..."

"Non vedo cosa avrei da raccontare …"

"Mi prendi in giro, Cardinale? Quella donna chiè? E non mentire, che non serve! So che ti vai ad appartare con quella … Saluzzo, nella parte Ovest del castello! ... Ascolta Armand, ... ti hanno mandato via dalla Santa Sede per questo motivo? Dai confessa!"

"Augustin! Sei noioso!"

Sbuffo, inizio ad avere un poco caldo. Questa veste talare è troppo incollata, mi da un fastidio!

"Sai cosa penso, caro il mio Cardinale?! Che nessuno dei due, dirà mai all'altro quello che vuole sapere, a meno che, l'uno non scopra l'altro! …. Ti avviso Armand, sta in guardia che scoprirò la verità."

"Ah ah ah ... Augustin! Non ti arrendi mai? E va bene ... so che a Febbraio sei stato in missione alla Reggia della Venaria, con tuo figlio il Colonnello e tre soldati: Andrè, Alain e Gerard."

"Co COSA?! Ma chi ti ha detto una cosa simile?!"

"Sono ben introdotto nella Corte Sabauda, mio caro. Ci ho messo poco a sapere quello che mi interessava! Certo, avrei preferito che tu fossi sincero con me!"

"Sta zitto scellerato che non sei altro .. etciù.."

" Ah ah ah!"

"Cosa c'è da ridere?! Etciù ...

"Mi chiami scellerato... vedi tu!"

"Armand, vedi di tenere la bocca chiuso, chiaro?!"

"Certo! Ma esigo delle spiegazioni! Portarti le tue figlie in missione..."

"Ma ... Armand ... "

"Allora raccontami."

Lo sguardo di Augustin è severo, mi guarda con diffidenza e poi mi dice: "Armand, da me non saprai più di quanto tu abbia già intuito o scoperto. Se credi che scenda nei dettagli ti sbagli di grosso. Almeno fin tanto che tu non mi dica di quella donna."

"Ancora Augustin! Ma la tua è un'ossessione!"

"La mia non è un'ossessione, capito Armand?"

" E poi, come tu hai carpito una mezza verità, mi riferisco al mio precedente viaggio, io ho scoperto il tuo intrallazzo con la Marchesa! Quindi non ti serve a nulla negare, come io non nego nulla! …. Dimmi, da quanto tempo dura la tua relazione con quella donna?"

"Augustin! E basta! La marchesa di Saluzzo é una cara amica, una donna devota a nostro signora la Vergine Maria."

"Ah ah ah …"

"Si può sapere, cos'hai da ridere?!"

"Ah ah ah ah .. Ma a chi la vuoi dare a bere Armand? A me? Ih ih ih Io che frequento la corte di Versailles? E poi chi di dovere mi ha informato che quella donna viene a farti visita ben tre volte a settimana e in più vi rinchiudete nelle stanze lontani da occhi indiscreti! Armand, basta negare e mentire, tu sei un prelato e non dovresti raccontare bugie! Io apprezzerei che tu mi dicessi la verità!"

"Apprezzerei la stessa cosa da parte tua, Augustin! Ma tu non vuoi dirmi nulla..."

"ARMAND! ADESSO BASTA! Cosa vuoi che ti dica! Tanto lo sai, l'hai scoperto e intuito! Io debbo tenera la bocca cucita, per ordine di Sua Maestà, tu invece, non hai nulla da temere, ricordati che stai parlando con tuo fratello, e non ti trovi davanti all'inquisizione! Avanti, parla! Tanto lo so che hai una relazione con quella donna!"

"E se sai già tutto, continua tu il racconto! Su...Generale! Voglio proprio sapere cosa si è inventata la tua fervida mente! Tanto, da uno che ha cresciuto una splendida figlia come fosse un uomo...mi aspetto di tutto! Però Oscar é davvero bella, molto dolce e riservata. Ed ha un'abilità con la spada! Sarà la prima lama di Francia! Ne sei fiero vero?"

"Non cambiare discorso Armand! Non è di Oscar che stiamo parlando, ma di te! Sei un testone, non vuoi raccontarmi nulla?! Non vuoi confidarti con tuo fratello?! E va bene, allora significa che nemmeno io ti darò una spiegazione! Ma bada, almeno sii discreto. Anche se dubito che tu lo sia stato, visto che ti hanno cacciato dalla Santa Sede! Comunque sappi, che andrò a informarmi, vedrai, mi diranno tutto! Non credi che sia meglio che lo sappia da te, anziché rivolgermi alle autorità ecclesiastiche?"

"Andiamo con ordine: non mi ha cacciato proprio nessuno. La Santa Sede di santo non ha nulla. È un luogo squallido. Pieno di lussuriosi e depravati. Maniaci. Ho chiesto io di andare via. Ho visto cose Augustin!"

"Armand, non ti credere, anche alla corte di Francia vi sono simili situazioni, ma nessuno viene allontano per motivi lussuriosi! In tutta sincerità, non credo che ti sia allontanato per questo motivo, o forse si?! Magari volevi proteggere la TUA DONNA da quel branco di depravati! AMMETTILO UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!"

"Augustin..."

Sospiro perplesso, scuoto il capo. É tutto inutile, non vuole capire...

"Ascoltami Armand, non pensare che come uomo, io non ti capisca, anzi, ti comprendo benissimo, dopotutto non ti è stata data la possibilità di scegliere. Ed è proprio per questo motivo che vorrei che ti confidassi con me! ... Armand, domani ci sarà una festa a palazzo, interverranno gli aristocratici del posto. Ho letto i nomi della lista degli invitati, c'è anche quello della Contessa Saluzzo, spero almeno che tu abbia la compiacenza di presentarmela! Non voglio più tormentarti, almeno per adesso! Se non te ne fossi accorto, non sto bene. Coff"

"Sarà per me un vero piacere presentarti la Marchesa! É una donna vivace, allegra e spiritosa. Ho però ancora una domanda prima di lasciarti in pace, me la concedi?"

"Avanti, parla!"

"Victor Clement de Girodelle, il figlio del nostro amico d'infanzia, é anche lui un soldato? Un ufficiale essendo nobile!"

"Certo! Ha il grado di Maggiore, e dopo che Oscar ha lasciato la Guardia Reale, lui ha preso il suo posto. Gli è stato affidato l'incarico relativo alla sicurezza delle loro Maestà."

"Bene, ti lascio riposare. Segui le cure che ti ha lasciato il dottor Pautasso...é un ottimo medico.!"

"Armand?! Ma ... non ti capisco ... cosa ... perché mi hai chiesto di Victor?!"

"Nulla nulla...stai tranquillo! A dopo!"

"A dopo Armand! ... Armand, un'ultima cosa ..."

"Cosa c'è Augustin?"

"Sii sereno fratello, ma non farti scoprire!"

"Stai tranquillo...e riposati."

Appena Armand lascia la mia camera, sussurro:" Fratello mio, i tuoi occhi sono stati molto più eloquenti delle parole. So perfettamente che non hai alcuna colpa della situazione che stai vivendo, e me ne dispiace. Ti auguro davvero di essere felice! ... Ma questo non significa, che a me la fai! Dovrai confessarmi la verità che tu lo voglia o no! Parola di Generale!"

"_**La Grotta Gigante"**_

_**Protagonisti: Augustin de Jarjayes - Armand de Jarjayes – Oscar de Jarjayes e André Grandiér**_

_**Ospiti: Lupen 3– Fatacristallina**_

_**Naturalmente ci siamo noi: Aizram e Terry **_

**Oscar: **"Zio Armand, perché mio padre discute con le Autrici?"

**Armand: **"Oscar, mio fratello non vuole scendere nella grotta!"

**Oscar: **"Non è possibile! …. André, mio padre non fa che ribellarsi al potere di Terry e Aizram, possibile che non abbia ancora capito che deve obbedire?"

**Andrè: **"Oscar, tutti noi sappiamo che tuo padre non è incline all'obbedienza e alla sottomissione, figurarsi poi con le nostre Autrici! E' risaputo che con loro è guerra aperta."

_**Terry: **_" Generale, ho appena fatto i biglietti, su andiamo, la guida ci sta aspettando."

**Generale: **"Madame, solo a Voi poteva venire in mente un'idea simile! Volete capire che io sono stanco di viaggiare? Voglio tornare nel mio tempo!"

**Terry: **"Generale, ma di cosa Vi lamentate, poi viaggiare con noi è una vera pacchia!"

**Generale: **"Come prego? Cosa volete dire, non capisco …"

_**Aizram:**_"Viaggiate comodamente su treni, automobili, pulman e aerei! Si può sapere di cosa Vi lamentate?"

**Generale: **"Madamigella, io sto già attraversando le Alpi, vi assicuro che non è una passeggiata."

_**Aizram:**_"Immagino! Un viaggio tanto lungo a cavallo è davvero un incubo, soprattutto con la truppa che Vi ritrovate!"

**Generale: **"Vi ricordo che me l'avete affibbiata voi due! Non bastavo i soldati? NOOO! Dovevate far viaggiare con noi anche quei due buoni a nulla di generi accompagnati dalle mie figlie ….. lussuriose!"

**Terry: **" Generale, Voi lo sapete: erano ordini impartiti dalle loro Maestà! Ah ahah …"

**Generale: **"Arpie della malora!"

_**Guida turistica: **_"Signori, vogliamo accomodarci! Dobbiamo scendere nella grotta!"

**Generale: **"Posso scegliere?"

_**Aizram:**_"No Signore! Voi non avete alcun diritto di scelta, dovete venire con noi!"

**Oscar: **"Padre, ho capito! Voi avete paura di scendere, non è vero?"

**Generale: **"Cosa? Oscar, cosa dici?"

**Oscar: **" Padre, mi meraviglio di voi! Siete un generale dell'esercito, e avete paura di scendere cento metri sotto terra?"

**Generale: **"Gulp … Oscar, ti prego non ricordarmelo!"

**Armand: **"Augustin allora è vero, tu hai paura!"

**Generale: **"Sta zitto tu, fornicatore!"

**Armand: **"Ecco, sapevo che avresti pigiato sempre sullo stesso tasto."

Generale: "Mi pare ovvio! A proposito Armand, tu conosci meglio la Signora Rottermier …."

**Armand: **"Chi? E chi sarebbe questa Madame?"

**Genarale: **" Giovanna, Giovanna Dalmasso, la governante!"

**Armand: **"Ahhh Giovanna! E perché l'hai chiamata: la Signora Rottermeier?"

**Generale: **"E' una storia molta lunga! Comunque sappi che è uno stano disegno animato, racchiuso in una scatola, l'ho visto quando ero ospite in casa di Madamigella Arpia …"

**Armand: **" Vorrai dire di Madamigella Aizram?!"

**Generale: **"E' lo stesso, hai capito comunque Armand! … Dicevo, che l'arpia aveva in funzione la scatola magica, dove dei disegni si muovevano, e ho visto una certa Signora Rottermeier che dava del filo da torcere una bambina di nome Heidi, pare che fosse tedesca o svizzero, non so! Comunque, non appena ho conosciuto Giovanna, me l'ha ricordata. Tutta così perfettina, precisina! Diciamo che mi sta anche bene, visto che ha fatto in modo che suo fratello ha indossato la divisa della casa! … Dicevo, che Giovanna ha detto alcune frasi che non ho capito un granché, ma che ho compreso che dicesse qualcosa di poco riverente. Magari, tu che vivi a palazzo e la conosci più di me, comprenderai il suo linguaggio."

**Armand: **"Sentiamo, cosa ti ha detto!"

**Generale: **"A me personalmente nulla, credo che si riferisse ai Jarjayes in genere."

**Armand: **"Allora sentiamo!"

**Generale: **"I sun tutt fol!"

**Armand: **"Cosa?! Ah ah ah ah ah … "

**Generale: **"Beh, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere Armand?"

**Armand: **"Ah ah ah ah … Scusa cosa avrebbe detto Giovanna?"

**Generale: **" Ma non ci senti? Forse se smettessi di ridere capiresti! Ha detto testuali parole:i sun tutt fol!"

**Armand: **"Ah ah ah ah ah …. "

**Generale: "**Armand, smettila di ridere! Non sarai per caso impazzito?"

**Armand: **"No ah ah ah ah ….No Augustin ah ah ah ah … Il pazzo non sono solo io, ma tutti i Jarjayes Ah ah ah ah …"

**Generale: **"Questa poi! Ma cosa farfugli Armand? Io ti ho fatto semplicemente una domanda, e tu ridi come un ossesso ed infine dici, che la nostra famiglia è impazzita? Armand, temo che la tua condizione con quella donna, ti abbia dato di volta il cervello!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah ah Augustin! Ah ah ah ah"

**Generale: **"Oh mio Dio, mio fratello è davvero impazzito! Forse colpa delle mie figlie che sono andate da lui a confessarsi! … Ascolta Armand, sai che Marianne, non è ancora venuta da te, quindi fratello mio, sii forte e non perdere del tutto la testa! Ricordati che lei, l'ha fatto con Louis sul sofà di nostro nonno ."

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … Si .. si può sapere cosa centrano le mie nipoti adesso? Ho capito perfettamente di che pasta sono fatte, ma non è per questo che sto ridendo! Ah ah …"

**Generale: **" Non posso negare che stare a stretto contatto con loro, si finisce di impazzire!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … Augustin Ah ah ah …"

**Generale: **"Armand sei snervante! Dimmi che ti prede? Cosa ho detto di così buffo da farti ridere in questo modo?! E poi io ti avevo fatto una domanda, che tu non mi hai risposto."

_**Armand: **_" Augustin, Giovanna con quella frase, ha voluto dire che siete tutti matti! Ah ah ah ah"

**Generale: **"COSA?! MA COME SI PERMETTE! DIRE CHE NOI JARJAYES, SIAMO MATTI?!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah Augustin è bastato solo qualche giorno, per farla parlare in questo modo! Ih ih ih "

**Generale: **"Ridi pure Armand, ma vedrai, nel prossimo capitolo, dirò alle Arpie di escogitare qualche scherzetto a Giovanna, e poi vediamo i matti cosa sono capaci di fare! Ih ih ih …."

_**Fatacristallina:**_"Generale, anche Voi qui, davanti all'ingresso della Grotta Gigante? No! Non è possibile! Che bello, anche Voi Armand, che meraviglia! E poi, ci sono Oscar e Andrè!"

**Generale: **"Madame Lupen, Madame Fatacristallina, ci rivediamo ancora una volta, ma che piacere!"

_**Lupen3:**_"Sappiate Armand, che da questo momento, avete delle ammiratrici che Vi seguono! … Voi permettete che Vi chiamiamo Armand oppure preferite Cardinale?"

_**Generale:"**_Se permettete Madame, credo che chiamare per nome mio fratello, sia più consono alla sua situazione!"

_**Armand:"**_Augustin, ti prego, non infierire."

_**Fatacristallina:**_"Ma Lupen, dopo quanto abbiamo letto, credo che chiamarlo Armand vada benissimo! Ha una donna e chissà!"

**Generale: **"Cielo! Armand, lo sapevo! Sei già sulla bocca di tutti! Che scandalo, la famiglia Jarjayes è al centro di chiacchiere!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Suvvia Generale, infondo lo sappiamo solo noi "Lettrici," e nessun altro!"

**Generale: **"E Vi pare poco? La voce presto si spargerà per tutto il sito! Armand, hai visto, cosa hai combinato! Non potevi essere un poco più discreto?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, andiamo, adesso non pensateci e scendiamo giù! E' già da un pezzo che la guida turistica ci sta aspettando! Generale, Vi siete deciso finalmente? Oppure volete far vedere a Lupen e fata che avete paura?"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, non vedi quanti visitatori? …. Ciò dimostra che la gente comune è più coraggiosa di te!"

**Generale: **"ARMANDD! TI PREGO SMETTILA! … Paura io? Ma dico! Io non ho paura di scendere a cento metri di profondità. Su andiamo!"

_**Lupen:"**_Generale, Se continuate ad andare avanti in questo modo, Vi salteranno le coronarie!"

**Generale: **"Coro che?!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Coronarie Signore!"

**Generale: **" Lasciamo stare Madame, meglio che non me lo spiegate!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, se non Vi dispiace, Vi accompagnerò io, invece Fata penserà ad Armand!"

**Generale: **"Armand, credo che tu abbia fatto breccia con la donzella!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici fratello, dimentichi che sono un prelato."

**Generale: **"Io non l'ho dimenticato Armand, ma tu si."

_**Terry:**_ "Allora, ci decidiamo? Qui si fa notte! Tra un po' la guida ci chiederà un nuovo biglietto, sta aspettando noi!"

**Generale: **"Si madame Arpia, adesso arriviamo!"

_**Terry:**_ _**" **_Aizram, facciamo strada."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, credo che sia il caso che vadano avanti il Generale con Lupen, Armand e fata seguiti da Oscar e André, infine noi due."

_**Terry:**_ "Brava Aizram, almeno così, siamo sicure che il Generale non scappi! Ih ihih …"

**Generale: **"Madame Arpia, ma cosa dite! Io … io … ,ma perché dovrei scappare?"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, perché non volevi scendere nella grotta, ecco perché!"

**Generale: **"Armand, anche tu adesso? Bada che … non sminuirmi davanti alle nostre lettrici! … Che figura! Io, il Generale Jarjayes che fa certe figuracce! … ed è tutto per colpa Vostra, ARPIE!"

_**Armand:**_ "E smettila Augustin! Forse è una scusa per non andare giù? Hai paura?"

**Generale: **"Paura io? Certo che no! E per dimostravi che non temo scendere … ehm … ce .. cento metri so .. sotto terra, io… ecco … ecco ….. si … Andiamo!"

_**Penso**_: " Povero me, cosa mi tocca fare! Sono perfino costretto a fingere, pur di non farmi scoprire! … Ho paura … eccome se ne ho!"

**Oscar: **"Padre, sono sicura che sarà un'esperienza indimenticabile! … Andrè che bellissimo viaggio, ed è tutto merito delle Autrici."

**André: **"Vero Oscar, non lo dimenticherò per tutta la vita!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Che meraviglia Generale! Ma è spettacolare!"

**Generale: **" Sssi ce certo Madame Lupen, davvero … splendida!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, cosa c'è? Voi state tremando, forse sentite freddo?!"

**Generale: **"Freddo io? Ma no. Madame, io non ho freddo, a anzi, comincio a sentire caldo."

_**Lupen:**_ " Generale, Voi mi preoccupate."

**Generale: **"Non ne vedo il motivo …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Non vorrei che sveniste qui, al mio braccio!"

_**Armand:**_ "Che spettacolo, queste grotte! Davvero impressionanti madamigella! … Augustin! Afferra il corrimano, ho notato che gli scalini sono scivolosi! Che se cadi alla tua età ... son guai!"

**Generale: **"Armand, ma quale età! Ti rammendo che abbiamo appena cinque anni di differenza!"

_**Lupen: "**_Generale, Armand ha ragione, dobbiamo fare attenzione."

**Generale: **"Madame prego, io non svengo e non cado! Voi piuttosto, fate attenzione a non scivolare, noto che i gradini sono scivoloso ... aiutooo cadooo scivoloooo..."

**André: **"Generale, cosa è successo?"

**Generale: **"Andrè , non l'hai visto forse? Sono scivolato!"

**Oscar: **"Padre …"

_**Generale: **_"Tranquilla tu, che stai aspettando il mio François!"

**Oscar: **"Ma Padre, perché vi illudete ancora?! Voi lo sapete che aspetto Sophie, non François!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg! Maledizione!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, non pensate a questo adesso, ditemi, Vi siete fatto male?

_**Generale: **_"Madame, prego, non mi è accaduto nulla!"

_**Aizram: **_" Davvero Generale, sicuro?"Ih ih ih"

_**Armand:**_ "Lo sapevo Augustin, sei scivolato!"

_**Generale: **_" Accidenti a Voi! Perché non fate scivolare Armand, con le sue scarpine papali?! Eh?! Arpie!

_**Terry:**_ "Perché siete il primo a cui ho pensato! Ah ah ah ah..."

_**Generale: **_"Lo sapevo, sempre Voi! Siete siete! Insopportabile!

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ah ah .. Generale su! E poi è tanto che non Vi facciamo fare uno scivolone, riconoscetelo, ci sta! Ih ih ih

_**Generale: **_"Noooo! Fate cadere Armand!"

_**Armand:**_ "Armand, Armand! …..Ma Augustin, possibile che tu non fai altro che pensare a me! .. E dai che non ti è successo nulla! Su dai, alzati e cammina!"

_**Generale: **_"Lazzaro! Alzati e cammina ... non stai facendo una predica!

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin non siamo a una catechesi, quindi risparmia le tue battute! Io ti ho solo detto: alzati e cammina. Su, dai, che non ti sei fatto nulla! Possibile che dobbiamo discutere anche nel siparietto?"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Sentite Armand, volevo chiederVi una cosa, permettete?"

**Generale: ** "Certo Madame dite pure."

_**Fatacristalina:**_ " Riguardo la Contessa Saluzzo, Voi ... ecco ... l'amate?"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, io sono un uomo onesto, non potrebbe essere altrimenti."

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Certo! Che fortuna che è toccata alla Saluzzo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, ma li senti? IH ih ih "

_**Aizram:**_ Li sento...li sento!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Qui fanno a gara a chi mette di più in crisi il povero Armand, se il Generale o le lettrici! Ih ih

_**Terry:**_ "Anche Josèphine non scherza!"

_**Guida turistica:**_" Signori, eccoci scesi al cinquecentesimo gradino, adesso, io rimango dietro, e voi andate avanti! Non so quanto tempo vi serva per risalire!"

_**Generale: **_ "Se permettete, vado io! Il primo a scendere, il primo a risalire!"

_**Terry:**_ Prego generale! … Aizram, guarda il Generale, come risale velocemente! Ih ih Non vede l'ora di risalire! Ih ih ih"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, perché tutta questa fretta? Calmati che l'uscita non scappa! E poi abbi un minimo di riguardo per Madame Lupen!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Armand tranquillo, riesco a tenere il passo! Generale proseguite pure al ritmo che avete stabilito."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, Voi lo sapete, io sono molto comprensiva! ... Generale, però prima di lasciare la grotta ditemi, non è uno spettacolo! … Per me va al di la di ogni dire!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen ... si .. si .. è bellissimA, ma io sapete, ho una certa urgenza di uscire da qui."

_**Aizram:**_" Generale, forse Vi serve la poltrona col buco?"

_**Generale: **_"Se permettete, questi sono problemi miei!"

_**La guida turistica:**_ I son tutt foll!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry hai sentito la guida?"

_**Terry:**_ " Aizram, ormai ho imparato la tua lingua! … Aizram …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa c'è Terry?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih ih Tutti sanno ormai, che questo racconto è folle! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, però, vedi , la giuda è piemontese!"

_**Terry:**_ " Davvero Aizram? Credevo che anche i triestini parlassero la vostra lingua!"

_**Generale: **_"Donzelle!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Cosa avete Generale?"

_**Generale: **_ " Avete ascoltato il triestino?"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, non avete sentito Aizram? Lui non è triestino , ma piemontese!"

_**Generale: **_"E' uguale! Tanto ... TANTO TUTTI SANNO CHE PER COLPA VOSTRA LA FAMIGLIA JARJAYES è FOLLE!"

_**Guida turistica: **_"Signori prego non urlate, fate eco, così la grotta potrebbe crollare!"

_**Generale: **_"COSA?"Santi numi! Scappiamooooo! Arpie, tutto questo, è per colpa vostra!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ah ah ah ah ... Generale, non scappate, che non è vero! La guida scherzava!"

_**Generale: **_" Non è vero! Voi se volete, rimanete indietro! Io corro ! Mi dispiace Madame Lupen, ma prendete anche Voi il braccio di Armand, tanto lui è tutto, all'infuori di un prete!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, dove vai! Torna indietro!"

_**Generale: **_"Finalmente la luce del sole!"

_**Terry:**_ " Ci siamo anche noi, Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Lo vedo, spero che questo strazio sia finito! Adesso mi porterete nel mio tempo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Non ancora! Dovete leggere la posta che Vi è giunta da efp."

_**Generale: **_"Su, sgrigateVi, date qui!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, sei un tantino nervosetto, cosa ti prende?"

_**Generale: **_"Tutto mi prende! Ma non lo vedi Armand? Scivoloni e burle di continuo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non dite queste cose Generale! Lo sapete, noi Vi adoriamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Fata, Vi prego, io capisco tutto, ma desidero tornare a casa da mia moglie!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Generale, sappiamo quanto vi manca Marguerite ... lo sappiamo bene!

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, pensa a me, che non ho una moglie, eppure non mi lamento!"

_**Generale: **_"Ne sei davvero sicuro Armand? Meglio per te che non mi provochi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, ecco qua la posta, prego!"

_**Generale: **_"La prima è di Madame Tetide, ma non è per me! … Armand, la Donzella ha speso qualche parola per te."

_**Armand:**_ "Per me? Ma davvero? Non capisco!"

_**Generale: **_"Capisco io! … Dopo quanto hai combinato con i tuoi intrallazzi amorosi ….. "

_**Armand:**_ "Ti prego fratello! Io non ho intrallazzi amorosi! Non sono un depravato, io amo solo Anna e nessun'altra! Come tu ami Marguerite, vuoi capirlo?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si, leggi … e se non ti dispiace vorrei ascoltare anch'io!"

_**Armand:**_ "Certo, non ho nulla da nascondere, da qua! … ih ihih"

_**Generale: **_"Allora? …. Cosa c'è, perché sghignazzi, come Sassoin?"

_**Armand:**_ "Ih ih .. Augustin, Madame mi compatisce …"

_**Generale: **_"Come? Perché compatisce te, e non me?"

_**Armand:**_ "Semplice: Sono stato costretto a misurarmi con ben tre Jarjayes!"

_**Generale: **_"A si, vero! Prima Joséphine che chissà cosa ti ha detto per essere andato su tutte le furie! … A proposito, cosa ti ha detto mia figlia?"

_**Armand:**_ "Ma scherzi Augustin? C'è il segreto della confessione, non posso dire nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"A già, dimenticavo. A volte mi sfugge di avere un fratello sacerdote! .. Comunque, anche se non mi dici nulla, già me lo immagino. Non voglio nemmeno sapere."

_**Generale: **_"Questa invece, è di madame Lucciola …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa dice Generale, cos'è quella faccia?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, la Vostra amica dice, che ….. Joséphine, è quella che mi somiglia di più …."

_**Lupen: **_"Vero Generale, basta vedere come Vi sa tenere testa, poi è come Voi ….. molto…..ecco….molto calda!."

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Lupen, e che dire di Oscar?"

_**Lupen:**_ " Fata, sono tutte simili a lui, è solo che il Generale non vuole ammetterlo."

_**Generale: **_"Ma no! Io non sono così …."

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, le Donzelle, vogliono dire che sono delle mule come te! Ah ah ah"

_**Generale: **_"Armand! …"

_**Armand:**_ "Cosa c'è fratellone!"

_**Generale: **_"Nulla Armand!Continuo a leggere ….. Umm …."

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Cosa avete Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lucciola, dice che il castello di Trieste è magnifico, anche se è più piccolo di Versailles!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Vero Generale! Il Miramare è bellissimo!"

_**Generale: **_"Già …. Non me lo ricordate, che per aver fatto una piccolissima battutina, mi è costata cara! Pensate Madame, le Arpie, hanno deciso di portarmi nel regno di Napoli, precisamente a Caserta …"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Alla Reggia Generale! Che bella! Ma sapevate, che la splendida Reggia di Caserta è stata presa come modello dal Re Sole?!

_**Generale: **_" Madame Vi prego, non ripetetemelo, lo so! Le Arpie, mi hanno già informato! Povero me!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Spero di arrivarci, il più tardi possibile!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "E per quale motivo?"

_**Generale: **_" Semplice! … So che lì, mi attende Madamigella Australia alias gatta rinsecchita, spero almeno che venga in mio soccorso la contessa! … A proposito, Contessa, Vi prego soccorretemi in quelle ore di eclissi totali!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ih ih .. Generale su, adesso non pensateci."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lucciola, Vi complimentate con le Autrici del bel capitolo?! E quello appena letto? … Nonostante che non stia molto bene, quanto mi hanno fatto ho strillare! … Etciù …"

_**Tutti:**_ "Salute Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Donzelle! Le correnti settecentesche, sono giunte fin qui! Coff … coff …! …. La prossima corrispondenza è di Madamigella Perla, scrive ….. OPS madamigella avete tirato fuori una tematica molto delicata, colgo l'occasione per rimproverare le Autrici."

_**Terry:**_ "Noi? Cosa abbiamo fatto adesso?"

_**Generale: **_"La donzella, si congratula con Voi due, perché sapete descrivere alla perfezione, dico PERFEZIONE! I MOMENTI D'AMORE TRA mia figlia e Andrè! … Madamigella Perla, dice che si intenerisce, ma io NO! Anzi, in proposito, ho qualcosa da ridire! Voi non dovete mettere in piazza l'intimità di mia figlia, anzi, sapete che deve riposare il più possibile, e non deve … si insomma avete capito!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, non è colpa mia, ma di Aizram! E' lei che ha fatto una descrizione tanto dettagliata, quindi prendetevela con lei!"

_**Aizram:**_"Grazie Terry!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma di nulla cara amica! Ih ih ih"

_**Generale: **_"E così, siete Voi l'artefice delle scene d'amore?"

_**Aizram:**_"No, no, Generale, vedete che io non volevo, è stata Terry …"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, cosa dici! Non è vero!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry zitta! Ricordati, che la responsabilità è di entrambe, qualsiasi cosa accada!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma …"

_**Aizram:**_"Zitta e ascolta! … Se non sbaglio proprio stasera mi hai detto, che se dobbiamo affondare, affondiamo insieme! …. Quindi Generale, arrabbiateVi anche con Terry!"

**Generale: **"Umm …. Maledizione! E tu Andrè, lascia in pace mia figlia, deve riposare, capito?"

_**André:**_" Sissignore agli ordini!"

_**Generale: **_"André, lo sai che non sopporto, che tu mi risponda così!"

_**André:**_"E va bene, no Sissignore!"

_**Generale: **_"ANDREE'! …. Meglio leggere la missiva della Contessa, almeno mi calmo un poco! Sempre che non mi prenda per i fondelli con la sua raffinata diplomazia! …. Leggo …

Mio illuso amico, temo che Le confessioni delle Contesse Jarjayes non siano state una buona idea. Posso solo immaginare che fine faranno le confidenze protette dal segreto confessionale che la Contessa Joséphine, che ha pudicamente sussurrato alle terrene orecchie di sua Eminenza il Cardinale.

Contessa, vorrei che mio fratello mi raccontasse il motivo della sua sfuriata, ma nulla, da lui non saprò nulla! Dice che è vincolato dal segreto della confessione. Sinceramente Contessa, io non ho bisogno che me lo dica, tanto me lo immagino, conoscendo mia figlia! … Tale e quale allo zio Claud! … Per quanto riguarda i vestiti che sono diventati stretti a mia figlia, sapete cosa Vi dico! ERA ORA! Non sopporto più vederla con quegli abiti così succinti!… Vi lascio Contessa, è appena arrivato il taxi. Dobbiamo ripartire. A proposito Arpie, dove andiamo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Prossima destinazione la città di Romeo e Giulietta: Verona!

**Oscar: **"Andrè Che bello! Ci andremo nuovamente, ma nel 2019! Chi sa se è cambiata in tutti questi anni!"

_**André:**_" Oscar, ti ricordi? Che splendidi ricordi che abbiamo a Verona! .. Partiamo immediatamente, voglio tornaci! … Dammi la mano amore, andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi Voi due, non vorrei che spariste in quella città! E tu Andrè, ricordati che mia figlia DEVE riposare, capito André! Altrimenti guai a te!"

_**Armand:**_ "Ma Augustin, lasciali godere la città degli innamorati! Magari le Donzelle, mi avessero permesso di portare la mia Anna! Che bel viaggio romantico che sarebbe stato!"

_**Terry:**_ "Tranquillo Armand, ti rispediamo nel tuo tempo, e in assenza di tuo fratello, raggiungi la tua Anna."

_**Armand:**_ "Davvero Terry?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Armand, abbiamo fatto in modo che il castello fosse disabitato! "

_**Armand:**_ "Oh Grazie Autrici! Corro!"

_**Generale:**_ "DONZELLE! COSA COMBINATE!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Zitto Generale! Lasciate in pace il povero Armand!"


	110. Chapter 110

_**Il vestito rosso**_

Sono disteso sul sofà, quando sento bussare alla mia porta. Mi ricompongo per accogliere i miei visitatori …. o disturbatori! Mi siedo composto, infilo le scarpe, poso la copertina, passo le mani sui pantaloni per togliere qualsiasi piega. Mi guardo allo specchio, adesso posso aprire.

"Avanti …"

"Ci hanno detto che volevate vederci, Signor Generale."

"Si, si, entrate."

"In cosa possiamo esserVi utili Signore?!"

"Sassoin, La Salle, come sapete, ci fermeremo a Torino per circa venti giorni …"

"Sissignore!"

"Dovrete sfruttare questo lasso di tempo per tenere in allentamento i mie generi, anzi se fosse possibile vorrei che migliorassero …"

"Ih ihih Anche André?"

"Sassoin, sii serio e non interrompermi! Quando parlo di allenare i miei generi, mi riferisco a Charles e Louis naturalmente! Se non avessi questa maledetta bronchite, me ne occuperei io personalmente! Visto che io non posso, dovrete pensarci Voi! Coff cofff Voglio che tutti i giorni, dico e sottolineo, "tutti i giorni" a partire da questo momento, vengano allenati con le armi: spada, fucile e pistole, chiaro?"

"Sissignore!"

"E dopo ogni allenamento, voglio che mi veniate a fare rapporto."

"Ai Vostri ordini Signore!"

"Via, adesso andate! No, un momento …"

"Sissignore …"

"Per quanto riguarda gli allenamenti con la spada, potrete utilizzare la sala d'armi, e per i fucili e le pistole, userete un luogo poco distante dal palazzo, che è destinato al il tiro al bersaglio, chiedete al maggiordomo, vi condurrà lui . E' tutto potete andare!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

Facciamo il saluto militare, come si conviene, battiamo i tacchi e ci giriamo per uscire. Per una volta il generale non ci ha chiesto qualcosa di assurdo!

I due soldati lasciano la mia camera e sussurro: "Charles, Louis, quando lasceremo la Contea, potrò vantarmi di avere al mio seguito altri due soldati! .. Etciù … maledizione!"

Mi accomodo nuovamente sul mio divanetto, rassegnato a passare una giornata al calduccio, oziando tranquillamente. Prendo in mano un libro, il "De Bello Gallico" è perfetto! Perché questa è la mia guerra…in famiglia. Tolgo le scarpine, prendo la coperta e mi metto comodo sul mio sofà, almeno questo non è stato profanato da Joséphine, non ancora…

"Oh Charles, che meraviglia, finalmente abbiamo ritrovato un po' di intimità!"

"Sapessi quanto mi è mancata cara!"

"Oh caro, sapessi quanto ho sofferto per la tua indifferenza."

"Ma Joséphine, la mia non era indifferenza, ma impossibilità di stare con te!"

"Si lo so Charles, e pensare che il nostro viaggio non è nemmeno a metà!"

"Su, amore mio, approfittiamo queste poche ore che ci rimangono, prima che arrivi l'ora di cena."

"Possiamo sempre cenare qui, in camera nostra."

"Impossibile caro, stasera mio padre ci vuole tutti presenti alla riunione di famiglia, sai per via dello zio Armand! … Caro che ne dici se prima di cena, ci rituffassimo nuovamente nell'amore?"

"Ma certo cara, vieni qui …. Abbracciami!"

Siamo stesi sul letto sfatto, nudi, con le lenzuola attorcigliate, sudati, stanchi, ma non ancora appagati. La stanza sembra un campo di battaglia, abbiamo esplorato ogni angolo, testato ogni mobile, sedie, poltrone, divano, tavolo…dando sfogo alla mia illimitata fantasia. E poi i ricordi di quegli affreschi….sono ancora così vivi nella mia mente che non faccio alcuna fatica ad inventare nuove posizioni con il mio Charles. Ormai questa stanza non ha più segreti…..e siamo qui solo da ventriquattr'ore! Dovremo provare altri spazi!

"Alain questa è la stanza del Marchese, si è questa, bussiamo."

TOC TOC…..niente, nessuna risposta. Riprovo ancora….TOC TOC…..

"Joséphine ….. Joséphine …."

"Cosa c'è caro?"

"Credo che abbiano bussato alla porta …"

"Charles, io non ho sentito nulla …."

Toc toc

" Joséphine … hanno bussato ancora …."

"Lascia stare Charles, non sarà nulla di importante ….. dimentichi che siamo a palazzo …. Qui ciascuno di noi fa ciò che vuole …. Non serviamo a nessuno! … Ti prego Charles, amami …. E poi tu servi a me!"

"Oh Josèphinnnne …. Sei instancabile …."

Mi tuffo sul petto di mia moglie, affondo il viso sulle sue rotondità, la annuso, la assaporo….non sono ancora sazio di lei….né lei di me!

"Alain, i Marchesi non ci sono, magari, si aggirano per il palazzo!"

"Senti Gerard, lasciamo stare per adesso il Marchese, e andiamo dal Conte."

"Cosa facciamo Alain, ci alleniamo solo con lui?"

"Gerard, vediamo se almeno troviamo lui, andiamo!"

"Marianne, come ti senti?"

"Meglio caro! Louis, che ne dici se dopo che finisco il bagno, passeggiamo per i giardini?!"

"Va bene cara, come desideri, nel frattempo che ti rilassi, leggo il mio libro, ti aspetto in camera."

"Va bene caro, va pure."

Apro con la chiave il cassetto dello scrittoio, prendo il mio libro e lo richiudo, quando sento bussare alla porta.

Apro, vedo i due soldati, appena mi vedono Gerard mi dice: " Buongiorno Signor Conte!"

"Gerard, Alain, cosa succede?"

"Nulla Signor Conte, veniamo da parte del Generale, ci ha ordinato di informarVi che, da questo momento, Voi e il Marchese dovete riprendere i Vostri allenamenti."

"Veramente?!"

"Si Signor Conte! Il Generale ha aggiunto che sarà così fino al giorno prima della partenza, e Voi ne conoscete il motivo."

"Si, certo! Mio suocero ha perfettamente ragione! … Dobbiamo cominciare adesso?"

"Si Signor Conte, adesso!"

"Quale arma?"

"Io suggerirei di cominciare con la spada."

"Bene, datemi qualche minuto, il tempo di avvisare mia moglie."

"Vi aspettiamo Signor Conte, prego!"

Il Conte rientra in camera, e dico: "Alain, del Conte mi occupo io, tu intanto va a cercare il Marchese."

Va bene Gerard, ci vediamo nella sala d'armi!"

Entro nella toilette, mia moglie è ancora nella vasca da bagno,è completamente immersa nell'acqua, la guardo, è bellissima! Per un attimo, mi soffermo a guardarla, lei mi sorride.

"Louis, che ti prende, non dovevi leggere il tuo libro?"

"È che … che … no .. cioè si … ma non lo leggerò!"

"Cosa ti succede Louis?"

"È che, tuo padre ha mandato Alain e Gerard, per dirmi che devo riprendere gli allenamenti."

"Capisco Louis, vuol dire che rimanderemo la nostra passeggiata!"

" La faremo dopo cena Marianne, ma prima di lasciarti, voglio che mi dai almeno un bacio."

Vedo Louis, avanzare, mi guarda con dolcezza, mi sorride, abbassa il suo viso verso il mio, strofina il suo nasino sulla mia guancia, vedo le sue labbra, morbide, la sua barbetta ispida e poi mi bacia, un bacio profondo, lento, dolce, rassicurante. Come è lui, il mio Louis! Non sarà mai un soldato, ma è il marito migliore che potessi avere, il mio conte di Evreux!

Sussurra appena: "A dopo Marianne!"

"Ciao Louis, ti aspetto!"

Non riesco a trovare il Marchese, non mi resta che tornare dal generale, e chiedere il suo aiuto…..ho una certa idea sul dove possa essere, ma non posso certo essere io a disturbarlo!

"Sassoin cosa ci fai qui? Ti avevo ordinato di occuparti di Louis e Charles!"

"Signore, il Conte è con Gerard, nella sala delle armi, il problema è il Marchese, non lo trovo da nessuna parte!"

"Coff … coff … Come sarebbe a dire che non lo trovi da nessuna parte! Lo hai cercato nella sua stanza?"

"Certo Signore, per ben due volte. Ho chiesto di lui anche alla servitù. Ma nessuno lo ha visto!"

"E mia figlia?"

"Nemmeno lei si trova, nessuno sa nulla di loro!"

"Accidenti a quei due! Di sicuro saranno da qualche parte a …. Lasciamo stare Sassoin! Ascolta, se nessuno li ha visti in giro, allora significa che sono in camera loro!"

"L'ho pensato anch'io, ma come Vi ho già detto, ci sono passato per ben due volte, ma nulla!"

"Accidenti Sassoin, sono sicurissimo che siano in camera loro, è solo che saranno così indaffarati, che non avranno sentito bussare! … Ma tu hai bussato forte?"

"Ma Signore, non potevo mica buttare giù la porta! Ho bussato e basta!"

"Ho capito, qui ci voglio io! … Aspetta che prendo la giacca, sento freddo."

Vedo il Generale afferrare con stizza la giacca che è appoggiata alla spalliera della sedia, e con tono concitato mi dice:" Vieni con me Sassoin! Sono sicuro che quei due sono chiusi in camera!"

Percorriamo a passo marziale i corridoi: Il primo e poi il secondo, mentre il Generale, borbotta.

"Lui dice di avere la bronchite, ma io lo trovo più arzillo di un uccello, però che grinta quest'uomo! Anche moribondo sarebbe capace di metterci tutti in riga!

Eccoci davanti alla porta dei Marchesi, vedo alzare il braccio del Generale, stringere il pugno e battere sulla porta con forza.

"Charles, apri immediatamente!"

"Joséphine, hai sentito qualcosa?"

Dico sollevando appena il capo dalle grazie di mia moglie.

"Io niente Charles ….. è una tua impressione! … Su Charles, concentrati su di me!Io non sono ancora sazia!"

"Visto Generale, non c'è nessuno!"

"Impossibile! Sono sicuro che quei due siano barricati qui dentro! …. CHARLESSS APRIII PRIMA CHE SFONDI LA PORTA!"

"Accidenti Joséphine! Non mi sbagliavo, è la voce di tuo padre!" Riemergo rabbrividendo dal paradiso in cui mi trovavo….le cosce di mia moglie sono così calde, morbide, accoglienti…..ah…io mi rituffo…non resisto, è così invitante, così lasciva, sdraiata sulle coltri sfatte, i capelli lunghi sciolti tutti arruffati, le ginocchia appena piegate e le sue cosce, dalla pelle liscia, un profumo seducente….

"CHARLESSSS DANNAZIONE APRIIIII!"

"Oh no o oo! Ma…. Ma….. co….sa vuole ancora? Oh…. Possibile che non ci lasci in pace nemmeno qui? Oh Charles, ti prego….non fermarti….."

"APRITEEE! ….. CHARLES APRI ALTRIMENTI ME LA PAGHI! E TU LO SAI, CHE NE SONO CAPACE!"

Mi alzo in tutta fretta da mia moglie, e con movimenti veloci vado alla ricerca dei miei vestiti.

"Charles! Torna qui! Ci sono parti del mio corpo che reclamano ancora la tua attenzione! E poi, questa scena è vecchia, l'ho già vista un'altra volta."

"Joséphine ti prego, non prendermi in giro!"

"Charles, i tuoi vestiti sono finiti sotto il letto!"

Metto il broncio a mio marito, tiro su un lenzuolo per coprirmi, sono irritata….io voglio il mio Charles!

Mi piego sulle ginocchia alzo la coperta, guardo sotto il letto, impreco: "Ma come hanno fatto a finire lì?"

"Come! Hai dimenticato il giochetto che abbiamo fatto poco fa?"

"Ti prego Joséphine, non rendermi nervoso!"

"CHARLES APRIII!"

"Signore, non urlate in questo modo, potreste far accorrere tutti, e poi avete visto? Non c'ènessuno!"

"Zitto Sassoin! So cosa dico!"

Vedo il vecchio pazzo, più infervorato che mai, che strepita: "ALLORA, TI MUOVI! APRIII!"

"Un momento Generale, adesso arrivo! … Datemi qualche minuto!"

"Visto Sassoin?! Sono in camera loro! Conosco quei due, oltre al letto, non conoscono altro!"

Guardo Sassoin con aria divertita, anche se c'è poco da stare allegri qui!

"Veramente Signore, conoscono anche altri luoghi….ormai lo sappiamo tutti! Ih ihih….."

Vedo avanzare verso di noi il Cardinale, che appena si avvicina dice: "Augustin, si può sapere cosa succede? Perché urli in questo modo?"

"Non sono cose per te, va via Armand!"

"Non capisco, perché non sarebbero cose per me? Sbaglio, o per poco non buttavi giù la porta di Joséphine?"

"Armand ti prego va via, sono …"

"Faccende di famiglia? Non faccio forse parte della famiglia Augustin?"

"Non volevo dire questo Armand, non fraintendere ti prego!"

Il vecchio pazzo è in imbarazzo, è ovvio che non vuole dare nessuna spiegazione riguardo a ciò che sta succedendo nella camera della Marchesa! …. Ih ihih …..

"Cosa c'è Sassoin, cosa hai da ridere?!"

"Nulla Generale, è solo che … nulla!"

Vedo aprire la porta, il marchese si presenta quasi in ordine, con alcuni dettagli che fanno capire chiaramente quale fosse la sua occupazione, ha i capelli scomposti, il viso arrossato e segni inequivocabili sul collo, che non è riuscito a nascondere! Si capisce immediatamente, cosa stesse facendo con la marchesa, anche il prete se ne è accorto ed è imbarazzato!

Apro la porta, e mi ritrovo davanti il Cardinale, Alain e il Generale, sono imbarazzato, dalle loro espressioni, capisco che abbiano intuito la causa del mio ritardo.

"Generale, co cosa succede, perché siete qui?" La mia voce è un sussurro, mi sento il viso in fiamme, neanche fossi un ragazzino colto con le mani nella marmellata! Che situazione imbarazzante! Mio suocero ha il potere di mettermi in soggezione continuamente!

"Charles, preparati ad andare via con Sassoin!"

"E dove Generale?"

"Nella sala d'armi, devi allenarti!"

"Allenarmi?!" Spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore….anche qui…..ancora…..allenamenti! Neanche un giorno di riposo! Tra il Generale e mia moglie, finirò per soccombere! Povero me…ma se devo morire, meglio farlo tra le braccia della mia dolce sposa…..

"Si, hai sentito benissimo! Cosa credevi? Di essere venuto qui in vacanza?"

"No, certo Signore …"

"E allora muoviti! Segui Sassoin, e fa del tuo meglio!"

"Sissignore, ma almeno lasciatemi avvisare mia moglie …."

Sento una voce giungere da lontano, è quella di Joséphine che con tono ironico, mi dice: "Ho sentito Charles, va pure! Tanto nemmeno qui, mio padre ci lascia in pace!"

Il Generale, mi guarda severamente e digrigna: " Hai sentito mio stimatissimo genero? Anche tua moglie ti ha appena detto di allenarti! Va via, subito!"

"Sssi Signore! …. Alain, possiamo andare."

Non appena i due si allontanano, mormoro: "Hai visto Armand, cosa vuol dire gestire un intero regimento di figlie?"

"Certo Augustin, soprattutto quando si è in missione! Ah ahahah"

Oh Lucia, per fortuna che sei arrivata! Il signor conte ha bisogno di te...anche se temo che voglia qualcosa di impossibile!"

"Conte? Ma Giovanna, tu non mi hai detto che si trattava di vestire un uomo!"

"Ma no, ma no! Lucia...il signor conte in questione è una donna! Oh...sapessi sapessi...Lucia! Qui ai sun tutt fol!"

"Come come? Ma cosa dici? Il Conte in realtà è una Contessa!"

"Si si...ma devi chiamarla conte, o il Generale suo padre potrebbe non gradire! Lui, cioè lei, è il suo erede!"

"COSA?! Ma Giovanna allora hai ragione che sun tutt fol!"

"Si si...ma aspetta, il Conte, madame Oscar, ha bisogno che le allarghi degli abiti...pantaloni, gilet, giacche! Ed un magnifico abito da ballo, almeno questo è un abito da donna!"

"Allargare degli abiti da uomo? Ma di chi? Di suo marito?"

"No no...suoi! Lei si veste da uomo!"

""Si veste da uomo?! Ma Giovanna, non mi starai mica prendendo in giro?"

"Assolutamente no!"

"Ma ... è assurdo!"

"Oh...questo è niente! La sua stanza, è piena d'armi! Si veste sempre e solo con abiti maschili! Ed il marito...vedessi...un uomo bellissimo, che la asseconda in tutto!"

"Davvero?! Ma guarda che fortuna! Più sun fole e più sono fortunate!"

"Oh...vieni Lucia, andiamo...mi raccomando, non farti impressionare! Ah...dimenticavo, i vestiti, devono essere allargati perchè madame le Comte è in stato interessante."

"Santo cielo! Spero che sia almeno una donna ragionevole! Accompagnami Giovanna."

"Madame le Conte, è arrivata la sarta!"

"Grazie Giovanna, venite, entrate!"

"Buongiorno Conte, sono la sarta, mi chiamo Lucia!"

"Buongiorno signora Lucia!"

Oh mi Signur, ma questa è davvero assurda! È davvero vestita come un uomo! E la stanza….santo cielo! È piena di armi! Ma come è possibile? Madame le Comte è magrina, piatta….con degli abiti che non la valorizzano per nulla! Ma come è possibile vestirsi così? Questa mostra le gambe e nasconde il petto! Ma….non si è mai vista una cosa simile! Questi francesi sono davvero strani!

"Di cosa avete bisogno ... Signor Conte?"

Faccio fatica a dire Signor Conte….ad una donna! Perché si vede che è una donna, dai lineamenti fini, la pelle liscia, i capelli….se si vestisse bene potrebbe anche essere una bella donna, strana, atipica, forse esotica….

"Vedete Lucia, devo ehm... allagare alcuni pantaloni ...gilet...giacche...e soprattutto...ehm...il corpino di questo abito da sera...almeno questo mi serve che sia pronto entro domani sera, per il ballo di San Lorenzo."

"Fate vedere Signor Conte! ... Impossibile Signor Conte! All'interno dei vestiti, non c'è stoffa a sufficienza per poter allargare i Vostri abiti. Io Vi consiglio di provvedere ad altri, questi ormai, vanno accantonati, magari Vi potranno rientrare in seguito."

"Quindi, Voi dite che dovrete farmi dei completi nuovi? Uhm...e va bene...mi raccomando però, che si possano adattare ancora...la mia pancia diventerà sempre più ingombrante!Per l'abito da sera, Vi ringrazio, madame Lucia, ma non credo...no...davvero. Piuttosto, concentriamoci sugli abiti maschili. Li voglio simili ai miei. Niente di strano, sobri e comodi. Mi raccomando. Niente tessuti appariscenti E per l'abito da ballo? Potete sistemarlo? E' importante."

"Madam... ehm.. Signor Conte, io Vi consiglio di indossare un altro abito! Questo ormai, almeno per il momento, è inutilizzabile come gli altri! ... Se permettete Conte, mi sono permessa di portare con me, alcuni davvero stupendi!"

"Ma...ma...no...io...io voglio questo ..."

"Signor Conte, sono rammaricata, ma è impossibile, mi dispiace! ... Posso mostrarVi degli altri!"

Abbasso lo sguardo, disperata. Mi mordo un labbro...questo è l'abito che ho indossato per il nostro fidanzamento, è con questo che voglio ballare con Andrè! Possibile che non capiscano?

"Madame, scusate ... Conte ... Vorrei che almeno lo indossaste, così vedo se posso fare qualcosa, ma non Vi assicuro nulla!"

Prendo il vestito, mi reco dietro al paravento, per provare ad infilarlo. Impedisco alle due donne di seguirmi, non voglio che mi vedano. Non mi sento a mio agio con degli estranei. Tolgo la camicia ed i pantaloni. Afferro prima la sottogonna, la appoggio a terra, faccio un passo per entrare al centro, mi piego e la sollevo. lego i due nastrini per chiuderla, ma resta un poco aperta, sul retro. Prendo poi la gonna, quella che va sopra, aperta sul davanti, la appoggio sugli altri tessuti, afferro il nastro, lo attorciglio alla vita con due giri e lo chiudo sul retro, nascondendo così l'apertura della sottogonna. Con il corpino è più complesso, lo infilo, ma non posso certo chiuderlo da sola...esco dal paravento.

"Lucia, ecco...provate ad allacciare il corpino, vedete ..."

"Vediamo ... Umm ... manca poco per chiuderlo ... ma ... non ci riesco! ... Mi dispiace Conte, ma rischio di strapparlo. E poi, nelle vostre condizioni, non dovreste indossare un abito così stretto….. Madame, metteteVi l'anima in pace, dovete cambiare abito!"

Sospiro...no...io non voglio...

"Lucia, non importa, davvero. Occupatevi degli altri indumenti. Mi servono almeno tre completi. Mi raccomando."

"Capisco Madame, vedrò cosa fare per i completi maschili. Ma a Voi occorre un abito per la festa, dovete assolutamente sceglierne un altro per l'evento."

"Troverò qualcosa di adatto tra gli abiti che ho con me, state tranquilla. Vorrà dire che non ballerò...forse avete ragione Giovanna, ballare con mio marito indossando abiti maschili potrebbe non essere una buona idea. Vi ringrazio, ora lasciatemi sola."

Madame le comte ha un'aria rassegnata, triste. Per quanto sia una donna strana, vorrei cercare di aiutarla!

"Ma nooo! Cosa dite! Voi dovete prendere parte al ballo come si conviene, Madame Le Conte! ... Lucia, fa portare qui gli abiti!"

"Oscar, Oscar...posso entrare?"

E' la voce di Marianne, che si affaccia dalla porta della mia stanza.

"Vieni avanti Marianne!"

"Sorellina cosa succede, perché quella faccia? . Oscar, cosa ci fanno tutti i tuoi abiti sparsi? E quel vestito .. non sapevo che avessi portato con te un abito da ballo! E non uno qualsiasi! Lo riconosco, è quello della tua festa di fidanzamento!"

"Si, è quello del mio fidanzamento, ed è quello che vorrei indossare al ricevimento di domani, solo che non mi entra, e allora ... vuol dire che indosserò i pantaloni."

"Ma no, dai... ci deve essere una soluzione! E' davvero così stretto? Uhm...fatti guardare per bene ..."

Lucia ribatte: "Vedete Contessa, non riesco ad allaccialo, il vestito non può essere allargato! Anche se aggiungessi un poco di tessuto all'interno, il vestito perderebbe la sua bellezza, e non andrebbe bene! … Ho suggerito al Conte di vederne qualcuno che ho portato, ma non vuole."

"Lucia, voi siete una sarta, suppongo. Pensate di poter rifare un corpetto uguale a questo, ma adatto alle nuove forme di mia sorella? Entro domani sera, si intende!"

"Uguale a questo? Si certo, ma sarà impossibile trovare la stessa tonalità di colore!"

"Oscar, credi che possa andare bene comunque? Sarà simile, magari lo facciamo un poco più chiaro della gonna, con un bordo nella parete bassa per amalgamarlo al resto del vestito. In fondo è piuttosto semplice, credo che possa andare! Ma devi decidere tu."

"Se proprio non c'è altra soluzione Marianne, per me va bene!"

"Perfetto! E dimmi ti farai cucire anche degli abiti maschili?"

"Certo che si! Mi ci vedi ad andare in giro come te? No assolutamente! Voglio degli abiti di taglio maschile, e che mi vengano consegnati quanto prima! Altrimenti, sarò costretta ad indossare quelli di André! Che come puoi vedere sono troppi grandi per me!"

"Ah ah..si Oscar...lo vedo...sei buffissima! Ma alla funzione, domani mattina, cosa indosserai?"

"Ecco ... io ... Potrei indossare l'alta uniforme! Sai quella mi è un tantino larga, credo che sia perfetta!"

"Oscar, ti prego! Ma non pensi che Andrè potrebbe gradire averti al suo braccio? Entrare in chiesa assieme, in maniera conveniente?"

"Ma .. io .. veramente... Marianne, ho sempre preso parte agli eventi in alta uniforme ..."

"Beh, mia cara sorellina, magari potresti provare a cambiare, per una volta. Non credi che fare nuove esperienze possa essere interessante?"

Cerco di stuzzicare mia sorella, voglio convincerla ad indossare un abito da giorno, di suo gusto certo, ma che sia femminile!

"Marianne, ho portato con me solo quell'abito che Lucia dovrà modificare. Io non pensavo minimamente che mi sarebbero serviti!"

"Lucia, avete qualcosa di adatto a mia sorella? Un abito da giorno elegante, degno della contessa, ma sobrio, direi senza troppi orpelli, con una scollatura appena accennata, le maniche a trequarti e...senza panier, vero sorellina?"

"Infatti, era quello che dicevo, prima che Voi entraste! Certo che li ho portati con me, sono di sotto."

"Bene, se sei d'accordo con me Oscar, possiamo farli portare di sopra! Allora? Cosa ne pensi? Diamo almeno un'occhiata!"

"Uff ... e va bene! ... Fateli portare sopra Lucia!"

Guardo la mia sorellina, è arrossita, imbarazzata. Credo che l'idea di farsi ammirare da Andrè le piaccia, ma la metta in imbarazzo. Nostro padre ha combinato un vero disastro con la sua educazione! Non sa assolutamente nulla di come si comporta una contessa, non sa nulla di tessuti, gioielli, acconciature o altro….. Fa una tenerezza, così indifesa ...… La porta si spalanca, entrano le ragazze della sartoria che portano in camera i vistiti.

"Oh, madame Lucia, avete portato diversi abiti...dunque, fateci vedere quelli che si possono indossare senza panier!"

"Veramente, Giovanna, mi aveva avvertita che la Contess... che il Conte non predilige gli abiti con il panier, e quindi ne sono tutti sprovvisti, eccetto uno."

"Marianne, sono così ... strani ... direi buffi ..."

"Buffi? E perchè mai?"

"Non so Marianne ... e poi mi ci vedi vestita così?"

"Così ..come? Da donna? Certo che ti ci vedo! E credo che Andrà ne rimarrà estasiato! Che io sappia, non ti ha mai vista con indosso un abito da giorno... o mi sbaglio?"

"Beh ... no ... mai! A parte quello del matrimonio."

"Ecco...direi che potrebbe essere una piacevole sorpresa! Su dai ...guarda questo! Rosso, vivace, non troppo scollato...su provalo!"

Ne ho guardati diversi, mentre parlavo con mia sorella. Trovare qualcosa di adatto a lei non è semplice, di solito i vestiti sono pieni di nastrini, ricami, perline e fiocchetti…..tutte cose che lei non vuole….

"TU dici Marianne?! Ne sei sicura? Credi davvero che ad Andrè ... piacerò, vestita in questo modo?"

"Beh...io credo di si! Qualunque marito vorrebbe poter tenere sottobraccio la propria sposa! E questo abito mi sembra adatto a te! Vedi? Non ha fiocchi, ne altri fronzoli. Il tessuto è di ottima fattura, guarda come è lucente, ed il rosso, in estate, è perfetto! Dai, provalo... per favore Oscar!"

"Tu credi!? ... Forse hai ragione ... Andrè, mi troverà bella ... ehm ... e va bene, proverò questo."

Lucia ci guarda stranita, e dice: "Bene madame...ehm ... Signor Conte. Volete che vi aiuti?"

" Vi ringrazio, ma faccio da sola."

"Oh...come volete, madame..."

Sottovoce, Lucia sussurra a Giovanna: "Certo che è una donna davvero strana!"

"Oscar, vuoi che venga ad allacciarti il corsetto? Da sola non puoi riuscirci!"

"Eh si ... da sola proprio non ci riesco!"

"Ih ih...arrivo! Su...girati...ecco...adesso chiudo i laccetti... va ben così? O è stretto?"

"Vorrei che lo allentassi un po', è un poco stretto."

"Certo... ecco fatto! Sulla pancia come va? Non deve essere troppo tirato, ma neppure largo...ecco...su... fatti guardare!"

"Credo che vada bene ... Si Marianne, va bene! ... … Marianne, come ti sembro?! Temo di essere ridicola."

"Oscar, sei bellissima! Direi perfetta! Mancano solo le scarpine...e poi direi di fare una bella treccia morbida con i tuoi capelli! … Lucia, avete scarpine rosse? Come il vestito?"

"Si certo Contessa! Ho portato dei modelli davvero molto belli! ... Aspettate che le prendo ... eccole guardate, non sono stupende?"

"Si...decisamente stupende...ma... Oscar, tu cosa dici?"

"Ecco io ... non so ... si ecco, preferisco quelle più basse."

Sorrido, come sempre mia sorella non si smentisce: quelle più basse, anche il tacco un poco più comodo ed un laccetto alla caviglia, per tenere meglio il piede. Sono un modello per le giovani ragazzine che affrontano il loro primo ballo, una donna della sua età dovrebbe indossare modelli ben diversi, ma pazienza! Tanto Oscar è molto più alta di me, se anche indossa tacchi meno alti, sembrerà comunque molto alta!

"Su, provale. Così vediamo l'effetto."

"Marianne, sono molto comode, vanno bene, non ho dubbi, voglio queste!"

"Bene! Allora Lucia, controllate che l'abito cada bene, fate le modifiche necessarie affinché sia perfetto su mia sorella, controllate bene la lunghezza e consegnateci il tutto entro questa sera."

"Si, certo Contessa! Non appena arriverò in sartoria, mi metterò personalmente al lavoro. Tutto sarà pronto per domani mattina al massimo!"

"Bene, presto, mi raccomando. Voglio che mia sorella sia perfetta per la messa delle dieci e trenta! …. Vedrai, Oscar! Andrè sarà estasiato!"

"Grazie Marianne!"

"Ah Lucia, mi raccomando il corpetto dell'abito da ballo, nel pomeriggio dovrà essere pronto!"

"Non dubitate Contessa, tutto verrà consegnato in orario! ... Bene possiamo andare! E' stato un piacere Signor Conte, averVi servito!"

"Grazie. A domani."

Abbiamo lasciato la camera del Conte, ci allontaniamo quanto basta, per poter commentare.

"Giovanna, ma davvero il signor Conte è strana! E' una gran bella donna... ma davvero strana."

"Te l'avevo detto Lucia! Ma non è colpa sua, credo che l'unico responsabile, sia il padrone."

"Il Padrone? Spiegati meglio su..."

"Vedi ... il padrone, ha generato solo figlie femmine, e per sopperire alla mancanza di un erede, ha allevato l'ultimogenita come un maschio, facendo di lei il Conte Jarjayes."

"Cosa? L'ha allevata come un maschio? Ed è per questo, che veste in quel modo?"

"Si Lucia, è per questo che veste in questo modo!"

"Oh... mi signur! Ma l'è nen pussibil...è fol (Oh Signore ma non è possibile, è pazza)! Ma il Padrone...ma... davvero! …. E' una gran bella donna...ma davvero strana!"

"Giovanna, sembrava inorridita dai vestiti! E solo quelli semplici! Ma insomma, una contessa dovrebbe indossare degli abiti magnifici, e invece questa...oh... santo cielo!"

"E cosa ci possiamo fare cara Lucia! Più son ricchi e più son folli!"

"Eh, mia cara...hai ragione! Va bene, vado o non riuscirò a finire tutto!

"Oscar... posso entrare? Coff..."

"Avanti! ... Padre siete Voi!"

"Buongiorno Oscar, Andrè….Ma...Oscar! Ma cosa hai messo addosso?!"

"Come, non si vede? Sono gli abiti di André! ... Padre, cos'è quella faccia! Forse non mi stanno bene?"

"Ma .. ma….perché?! Dico, non hai abiti a sufficienza? Cosa è successo ai tuoi?!"

"Ecco, Padre ... è che ... insomma, i miei non mi entrano più, e per mancanza d'altro ho indossato quelli di André!"

"Cosa?! Ma ma … Andrè?! E tu non dici nulla? Ma insomma ….. siamo una famiglia onorevole, nobile! Chiama subito la sarta! Non puoi andare in giro vestita così! E domani ci sarà pure la festa patronale … oh Signore!"

" Signor Generale, la sarta è già stata qui, e Oscar, credo che abbia risolto tutto, almeno ... spero!"

"Oscar ….. davvero? Hai già pensato a dei nuovi abiti? Adatti alla tua condizione?"

"Beh ... ecco Padre ... veramente ... io ... ho chiesto alla sarta di cucirne altri, ma di taglio maschile!"

"Cosa?! Coff …. ma ma …. Oscar … tu non puoi vestirti ancora così! Andrè! Coff …. coff ….. dille qualcosa anche tu!"

"Generale, cosa potrei dirle, Voi la conoscete, è difficile convincerla."

"Andrè! E' tua moglie! Non puoi permetterle di vestire ancora così … nel suo stato! Lei aspetta il mio François!"

"Generale, cosa volete le dica?! E' lei che se ne deve convincere, non io."

"Oh ….. Andrè! Ma insomma! Tu devi convincerla! Sei il marito! è ora che tiri fuori gli attributi! Coff ….. coff .."

André, mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, oltre a chiedere di cucirti degli abiti maschili, hai pensato anche a qualcuno di più femminile? E per la festa di domani, cosa pensi di indossare?"

"Ma Andrè … da quando ti interessa vedermi in abiti femminili?! E per domani, non preoccuparti ….. l'alta uniforme mi va ancora bene!"

"In alta uniforme! Ma Oscar, tu davvero Vorresti presentarti in alta uniforme?"

"Cosa? Oscar! Non pensarci neppure! Ti metterai un vestito delle tue sorelle, ma tu sei il mio erede! E ti voglio vestita bene, in abiti femminili!"

"Padre, io non ho nessuna intenzione di indossare un abito delle mie sorelle! Loro sono più ... grosse di me, ed io mi sarei ridicola!"

"Oscar, data la tua attuale situazione, credo che un loro abito da giorno ti possa andare bene, al massimo lo fai aggiustare appena dalla sarta! CHIARO?! Coff …. "

"Padre, io sono molto più alta delle mie sorelle, gli abiti mi andrebbero tutti corti."

"Almeno provaci! Coff …. coff ….. e pensare che il dottore mi ha detto di starmene tranquillo! Ma come faccio?! Andrè! Fai qualcosa!"

"Generale, cosa voleteche faccia? Ricordate cosa mi avete detto, quando mi avete proposto di sposare Vostra figlia? ... Che sarei stato l'unico a sopportare le sue stravaganze!"

"ANDRE'! MA COSA DICI?"

"Vedete Generale, come va in collera? Magari provateci Voi, forse Vi darà ascolto."

"Oscar, adesso basta. Coff … abbi pietà per il tuo augusto genitore ammalato …. chiediamo alle tue sorelle di guardare tra i loro bagagli ….. ecco … magari Marianne ….. coff ….. che è più tranquilla …. ha qualcosa di utile! Per favore, mia cara figliola …. sii comprensiva"

Penso a cosa mi tocca fare per cercare di convincere questa figlia riottosa … non voglio che si agiti ….. potrebbe fare mal al mio François!

"Andrè, a te dispiacerebbe, vedermi presenziare alla festa in alta uniforme?!

"Ecco …. veramente Oscar ….. lo sai, ti ho promesso che non ti avrei chiesto di essere diversa da quella che sei … quindi …. fai come credi … io mi adatterò!"

"Sentito Padre? Ad André andrò bene, in qualsiasi modo."

Andrè ….. Andrè ….. MA INSOMMA! Sei troppo permissivo, accomodante, conciliante! Qui si esagera! Devi imparare a farti valere un minimo! Ragazzo mio ….. coff … coff ….. qui sei tu che porti i pantaloni!"

"Ih ih ... Veramente Signore, i pantaloni li porta anche Vostra figlia! Se non sbaglio, l'avete educata Voi in questo modo, a me non dispiace! ... Ve ne sarò eternamente riconoscente, altrimenti, non me l'avreste concessa come moglie, grazie Generale!"

"Oh … coff ….. cof ….. BASTA! ….. OSCAR! TI ORDINO DI INDOSSARE UN BELL'ABITO FEMMINILE DOMANI! SONO TUO PADRE COFF ….. ED UN TUO SUPERIORE! CHIARO COLONNELLO?!"

"Padre, non arrabbiateVi, non mi sembra il caso!"

"Oscarrrrr! Non mi sto affatto arrabbiando! Coffcoff….."

La porta si spalanca, entra Marianne, che dice: "Cosa sono queste grida? Padre, Oscar, Andrè! Si può sapere cosa succede?

"Marianne! Figliola cara, diglielo anche tu a questa testona che domani deve indossare un bel vestito! COFF …. COFF …. ETCIUM …"

"Ma certo Padre, domani mia sorella indosserà un bellissimo abito, abbiamo provveduto con madame Lucia. Vedrete Sarà bellissima! ... E tu Andrè rimarrai sorpreso!"

"Marianne! Doveva essere una sorpresa! Ma sorella ….. ma.….. "

"Oscar, al punto in cui è arrivata la discussione, non potevo tacere! Nostro padre, ha la bronchite, e non può agitarsi, e tu dimentichi troppo spesso di essere incinta! Oscar, non puoi arrabbiarti e strepitare in questo modo. Sappi che le tue urla, le ho sentite fino in fondo al corridoio!"

Vedo il viso di Andrè illuminarsi, mi dice: "Oscar, io …. davvero tu domani ….. per me? Oscar io sono felicissimo! Potremo ballare e tenerci per mano! Amore mio!"

Guardo mia moglie, è furiosa, ma io sono felicissimo! Credo avesse in mente una sorpresa …. quanto la amo! Mi avvicino a lei e la abbraccio, la stringo forte a me …..

"Finalmente una figlia dotata di buon senso …. COFF …. COFF"

"Andrè ti prego! Niente smancerie, soprattutto davanti a mio padre!"

"Coff ….. coff …. e tu Oscar, ti sei divertita a prenderti gioco di me? Se volevi tenere Andrè all'oscuro di tutto, ti sarebbe bastato mandarlo a prendere una cioccolata!"

"Padre, siete impossibile!"

"Oscar, dai ….. io sono così felice! Lasciati abbracciare!"

Le passo una carezza sul viso, sposto una ciocca di capelli, la tengo stretta a me, non intendo lasciarla finché non si sarà calmata.

"André ... per favore! ... E voi Padre, siete soddisfatto?"

"Si … grazie cara ….. Coff … "

"Padre, andate a riposare … credo che tra poco arriverà il dottor Pautasso!"

Marianne, chiede: "Cosa fate adesso? Dove andate Padre?"

"Come ha suggerito tua sorella Oscar, torno in camera mia."

Meno male, ho risolto un altro problema! Che fatica tenere a bada questo intero esercito di figlie!"

Siamo riuniti a tavola, ci siamo tutti, compreso lo zio Armand.

Vedo mia sorella Joséphine, un poco infastidita, mio padre la osserva e chiede: "Figliola, cos'è quella faccia? Forse non hai riposato abbastanza durante il tuo riposino pomeridiano?"

"No Padre … il mio riposino è stato interrotto, proprio da Voi! O forse vi siete dimenticato di avere strepitato contro la mia porta? Urlando come un pazzo?"

"Davvero figliola? Non credevo, che tu e tuo marito aveste un sonno tanto pesante, visto che ci avete messo davvero tanto tempo per aprire!"

"Padre! Lo sapete benissimo che non stavamo affatto dormendo! Ci avete interrotti .."

"Joséphine! Il problema è che Voi due siete continuamente interrotti, ed io non posso farci nulla se tuo marito, oltre che avere degli obblighi nei tuoi confronti, ne ha altri con me! Chiaro!"

"No, affatto Padre! Qui siamo nel nostro castello! Ed io intendo approfittare di questi giorni per dare libero sfogo alle mie necessità di donna! Qualora non lo sapeste, durante la gravidanza divento ancora più ….. esigente! E Voi ci avete interrotti, così sono stata costretta a farmi un bagno freddo! Oh … se Vostro nipote, quello che porto in grembo, nascerà con una voglia di ….. sappiate che ne siete il solo ed unico responsabile!"

"JOSE'FINNNN! BASTA! NON TI VERGOGNI NEMMENO DAVANTI A TUO ZIO CHE è UN ... Cardinale ... che ha fatto il ... voto di castità!"

"Ih ih ….. stai tranquillo Augustin! Ho sentito molto di peggio ….. "

"TACI ARMAND! CHE TU ..."

"Che io? ….. Su ….. finisci la frase …. mio caro fratello!"

"Ecco ….. appunto mio caro zio ….. raccontateci un poco di Voi ….."

"Co... cosa vo .. vorresti sapere, nipotina cara?"

"Niente, niente zio Armand..."

"Padre, ho l'impressione che tutti, compreso lo zio Armand, abbiano le proprie ... necessità, vero zio? A proposito, caro zio, cosa ne pensate dell'amore?"

"Oh ….. Joséphine ….. sono un uomo anche io … come tutti … L'amore dici? Ah …. l'amore …..porta alla gioia infinita, o alla disperazione ….. ma credo che nella nostra famiglia porti soprattutto gioia e figlie femmine! Vero Augustin?!"

"ARMANDDDDD! MALEDIZIONE, ADESSO TI CI METTI ANCHE TU!"

"Mi ci metto anche io? A che proposito?!"

"Come a che proposito?! Armand, non ti credevo tanto sfacciato!

"Oh … ma io non sono sfacciato! Vuoi forse negare che hai prodotto, come dici tu, un esercito di figlie femmine?"

"Guardo mia moglie, è un tantino imbarazzata e dico: "Oscar tutto bene?"

"Andrè ma li stai ascoltando? Tra poco ci manca solo che facciano confessare lo zio, circa la donna misteriosa!"

"Sccc... Oscar, ascoltiamo cos'altro hanno da dire!"

"Armand! Sono un uomo sposato e tu ... tu ... però ... io ... ti ho anche detto che ... ARMAND! ALMENO TU SII D'ESEMPIO A QUESTA SCELLERATA FIGLIA CHE MI RITROVO! ... TACI ARMAND E FAI IL PRETE, ANCHE SE NON LO SEI!"

"Come non lo sono?! E secondo te questa veste scarlatta che indosso cosa sarebbe? Un abito di Carnevale forse? Ma sei impazzito?"

"ARG! ORA BASTA! ANCHE TU ADESSO!"

Non resisto, lancio il tovagliolo sul tavolo e mi alzo, mentre Marianne intimorita, sussurra: "Padre, cosa fate? Non finite la cena? Dove andate?"

Mio fratello Armand mi guarda e con un mezzo sorriso, mi dice: "Augustin, per cortesia, siediti e finiamo la cena tranquilli! Non immagini neppure quanto sia felice di avere tre delle mie nipoti qui a tavola! E anche tu … erano anni che non ci vedevamo!"

"Armand! Per fortuna che sono anni che non ci riuniamo, altrimenti, non avrei visto venire al mondo la mia discendenza!"

"E perché, di grazia?"

Michele ed io siamo in un angolo della sala da pranzo, assistiamo alle scenate dei padroni, mio fratello sussurra: "Giovanna, mi sa madamina mia, che il padrone e la Contessa hanno scoperto tutto! Oh povero Cristo, è stato smascherato!"

"Michele qui sun tut foll, altro che nobiltà!"

"Giovanna, mi chiedo come abbiano scoperto la verità!"

"Michele, loro hanno scoperto una mezza verità …"

"Sccc ….. zitta madamina, ci manca solo che scoprano tutto il resto, e questo palazzo diventa completamente una gabbia di foll!"

E' mattina, i primi raggi del sole entrano nella stanza e disturbano i miei sensi, piano apro gli occhi, accarezzo i capelli biondi appoggiati al mio petto, e mi guardo in giro. Il letto è davvero un disastro, abbiamo tutte le lenzuola attorcigliate, alcuni cuscini sono a terra. Abbiamo avuto una notte movimentata, si ….. il mio diavoletto biondo ….. le poso un bacio leggero su una tempia, ma proprio non si vuole svegliare! Da quando aspetta il nostro cucciolo, dorme molto di più. Mi sposto piano, mi alzo dal letto e mi avvio alla toilette: devo rinfrescarmi e sistemare un certo problemino mattutino, perché il suo profumo mi ha fatto venire certi pensieri ….. ma non è proprio il caso. Credo che prima o poi penserà che io sia un maniaco. Sorrido sornione, mentre mi passo una pezza bagnata con acqua fredda sul corpo, per riprendere un aspetto accettabile.

Infilo una camicia pulita e dei pantaloni, voglio scendere di sotto per portare la colazione a letto alla mia Oscar. L'ho fatta stancare troppo questa notte, credo che si meriti una coccola! In punta di piedi esco dalla stanza, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al letto, dove Oscar riposa beata, abbracciata al mio cuscino! Chiudo la porta, mi volto per percorrere un tratto di corridoio quanto vedo il Generale, già pronto, che mi guarda male!

"Andrè! Cosa fai? Sembri un cospiratore! Dove stai andando?"

"Io cospiratore? Ma Generale, cosa dite! Io non credo di aver fatto nulla di male!"

"E allora perché esci di nascosto dalla stanza di mia figlia?"

"Ehm ... Generale ... vedete, vorrei farle una sorpresa … vorrei portarle la colazione in camera ….. così può riposare ancora un poco."

"Uhm … riposare? Vi siete ritirati presto ieri sera ….. non è che l'hai stancata? Lo sai Andrè! Tu non la devi toccare fino a dopo la nascita del mio nipotino! Se scopro che …. tu … io ti giuro che ti faccio passare qualsiasi idea! NON LA DEVI TOCCARE! NEPPURE IN SOGNO! E ora vai, veloce!"

"Si .. si Signor agli ordini!"

E smettila di rispondere Sissignore! Che mi sembri Maxim!"

"Sissignore!"

"Tu l'hai lasciata riposare in pace mia figlia, vero Andrè?!"

"Si.. si .. certo Signore, non dubitate

"Si si certo … certo cosa? Uhm … Andrè ….figliolo …. senti ….. tu però hai bisogno di darti una sistemata … non puoi certo scendere di sotto così!"

Indico con un dito i pantaloni di Andrè ….. visto lo stato in cui sono, forse non mente … o forse sta ricordando la notte appena trascorsa? Questo ragazzo mi da troppi pensieri. È si tranquillo ed equilibrato, ma da alcuni mesi si dimostra fin troppo focoso con mia figlia. Dovrei chiedere al dottor Pautasso se esiste una polverina per calmare certi ardori giovanili. Si…..mi pare proprio una buona idea! Lassonne mi aiuterebbe di certo!

" Così come? E poi, nessuno farà caso a me ..."

"Così …. ecco ….. ragazzo …. vai a farti un bel bagno freddo ….. ti porto io la colazione in camera ….. va va ….. è meglio!"

"Ops ... Signore .. ma .. io .. ecco ... Grazie Generale!"

"Ma io ….. cosa? è mai possibile che qui pensiate tutti solo a …. siete dei maniaci! Marguerite ….. se almeno tu fossi qui!"

Mi allontano, e mi rendo conto delle insinuazioni che ha appena fatto il Generale: che vergogna!

Ah Marguerite ….. quanto mi manchi … non avrò la loro età ….. ma anche io ….. ho bisogno di te! Basta, questa sarà la mia ultima missione, non riesco più a stare tanto lontano da mia moglie …. o forse viaggiare con tutte queste coppiette di assatanati non mi rende lucido!

"Augustin, cosa ti prede, adesso parli da solo?! Ti manca tua moglie non è vero?"

"Armand, cosa fai! Adesso mi spii?!

Ma no, figurati ….. passavo per caso …. ma dimmi, va tutto bene? Sai, devo andare a controllare che in parrocchia sia tutto pronto"

"Bene ... bene ... Senti Armand, ma tu, di tanto in tanto, ti sottoponi al sacramento della confessione?" "Augustin, cosa vuoi sapere, forza, che ho fretta! Non girare attorno, e vai dritto all'obbiettivo!"

"Ehmm .. nulla fratello .. nulla! ... Armand, ricordati che stasera dovrai presentarmi la tua ... Marchesa ..."

"La Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo, sarà nostra ospite già a pranzo! Arriverà per la santa messa con il figlio, e si fermerà qui. Siccome poi si farà troppo tardi, e non mi piace che una signora con un figlio piccolo rientri nella capitale la notte, senza una scorta, le ho chiesto di fermarsi al castello. Giovanna ha già preparato la stanza per madame e per il figlio. Spero che non ti dispiaccia!"

"Assolutamente no Armand, anzi! Sai cosa ti dico! Che avrò tutto il tempo di conoscere sia lei, che ... suo figlio! Giusto Armand? Perché quel bambino è il figlio del defunto?"

"Certo, mio caro fratello. Certo. Ora scusami, devo andare! A più tardi! Il banco del conte è stato preparato apposta per te e le mie nipotine!"

"Ti aspetto quindi, in prima fila, al seguito della processione...ih ihih"

"Si, si Aspettami, che io aspetto te!"

"Non capisco Augustin … "

"Capisco io Armand! …. Armand, tutto sommato sei un uomo fortunato."

"Non capisco, cosa vuoi dire Augustin!"

"Ma ti rendi conto, le mie figlie quanti problemi mi danno? Credo che a causa loro, prima o poi impazzirò."

"Continuo a non capire, perché sarei fortunato?!"

"Semplice, non hai figli, quindi non hai problemi! … Armand, ma tu non hai figli, vero?"

"Augustin!"

"Augustin, un bel niente!"

"Hai o non hai figli?"

"Augustin!"

"Armand, conosco il mio nome, non è il caso che tu me lo ricordi! Fratello, quel ragazzino …"

"Augustin, non so, se sei più testone o petulante! Ti ricordo che sono un servitore di nostro Signore!"

"Armand, non saresti il primo servitore ad avere un figlio, magari con una vedova!"

"Augustinnnn! Tu … tu … faresti perdere la pazienza anche a un santo!"

"Ma tu non sei un santo Armand, ed io lo so!"

"Ah se lo dici tu …. Augustin!"

"Armand, forse èmeglio che torni in camera mia, ho bisogno di riposare!"

"Buon riposo fratello mio!"

" Grazie Armand! ….. Attendo con impazienza che arrivi l'ora del pranzo! .. Etciù …"

"Salute, fratellone caro!"

Mio fratello si allontana, lo guardo, sorrido, penso: "Povero Augustin, credo davvero che abbia ragione! Conosco appena tre delle mie nipoti, già mi è sufficiente capire, che mio fratello, non ha vita facile con loro!"

_**Verona: la città di Romeo e Giulietta**_

_**Generale Jarjayes, Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier**_

_**Ospiti: Perla, Tetide e Lucciola 67**_

_**Generale non avete dimenticato nessun altro nella Vostra presentazione?**_

_**No, non credo ….**_

_**Sicuro?**_

_**Ah si! Le Arpie: Madamigella Aizram e Madame Terry**_

_**Uffa Generale! Noi non Vi abbiamo mica offeso! E poi in questo siparietto non scivolate e non Vi arrabbiate con nessuno. Sarà semplicemente una bella passeggiata per la bellissima Verona, e nient'ALTRO!**_

_**Lo spero …. Donzellacce!**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ….**_

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè guarda che meraviglia, siamo nuovamente qui!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, si, è vero, ma è tutto così … cambiato! Non è la Verona che abbiamo visitato nel nostro tempo!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè, mi pare ovvio! Sono passati più di duecento anni! .. Su dai, andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi, un momento voi due, si può sapere dove state andando?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, Andrè ed io ce ne andiamo in giro da soli! …. Aizram, Terry come abbiamo stabilito, ci vediamo tra tre ore davanti all' Arena."

_**Aizram: **_"Andate pure ragazzi, a dopo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento, Donzelle Arpie, voi avete autorizzato quei due a scorazzare per la città da soli?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Beh, si, e allora?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come allora! Vi rammendo che mia figlia non si può affaticare, ed io conosco quell'altro scellerato e pervertito di Andrè! Sono sicuro che la porterà di sicuro in qualche locanda a ….. dormire!"

_**Terry: **_"Se mai, a prendere un buon gelato Generale, visto il caldo che fa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, è mai possibile che Voi abbiate sempre voglia di scherzare?"

_**Terry: **_"Chi Vi ha detto che io stia scherzando Generale, per una volta tanto sono serissima!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale! Cosa facciamo adesso, come nel capitolo? Ebbene io so di essere una Signora! Avanti, facciamoci questo giro per Verona!"

_**Generale:**_ " Voi siete una Madamina foll!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah .. Terry, il Generale ha imparato il piemontese! Ah ahahah"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah Aizram, aspetta che nel prossimo capitolo ce lo facciamo ripetere! Ah ah ah ah ah !"

_**Aizram: **_"Da chi? Al Generale?"

_**Terry: **_"Da chi se no! Ah ah ah ah … Magari lo dirà ad Armand, o ad Alain, oppure chissà … a Joséphine …. Ih ihih "

_**Generale:**_ "Per favore non me la nominate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Perché? Cosa Vi ha fatto la dolce, remissiva e casta Joséphine?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, la Vostra ironia è decisamente fuori luogo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, possibile che Voi non abbiate voglia di scherzare? Eppure ridere fa bene alla salute, fisica e mentale! Ih ihih "

_**Generale:**_ "Forse a voi due, e alle lettrici di questo scellerato racconto, non certo a me, che subisco di continuo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa subite? Forse non Vi è piacito il capitolo che si è appena concluso?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no! Quanti problemi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Suvvia Generale, che esagerazione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Esagerazione? A voi pare poco, buttare quasi giù la porta di quei due pervertiti, per farsi aprire? …."

_**Terry: **_"Ma si amano Generale …"

_**Generale:**_ "Amare un accidenti Madame! …. Quei due sono davvero incorreggibili! … E poi, che dire di quello che è successo a tavola! Quella sfrontata di Joséphine e quell'altro fornicatore di Armand! A proposito, voi avete fatto in modo di lasciargli a disposizione il castello, non è vero?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Generale, per lo meno si gode un poco di intimità con Anna, senza che Voi li spiate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi siete una sfacciata!"

_**Terry: **_" E Voi un matusalemme! Andiamo Generale, Verona ci aspetta e non possiamo perderci in chiacchiere!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè stiamo attraversando il ponte, ormai siamo prossimi alla casa di Giulietta!"

_**André:**_ "Aspetta Oscar, dove vai?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa c'è Andrè?"

_**André:**_ "Voglio che tu mi dia un bacio, qui, proprio come abbiamo fatto duecento anni fa!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Oh caro amore mio! ….."

_**André:**_ "Dai Oscar, dammi la mano ….. su andiamo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè! Guarda quanti visitatori!"

_**André:**_ "Davvero tanti Oscar! Quando siamo venuti qui, non c'era tanta gente!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè, guarda quanti cuoricini che ci sono disegnati sui muri …."

_**André:**_"Aspetta Oscar, voglio che ci sia anche il nostro!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma, come lo scrivi?! Non abbiamo la piuma e il calamaio dietro!"

_**André:**_ "Sccc…. Guarda! Terry e Aizram hanno pensato a tutto! … Vedi cosa mi hanno dato! Una penna adatta per scrivere ….. vedi? ….. Aspetta ….. ecco … scrivo prima i nostri nomi "Andrè e Oscar" e poi …"

_**Oscar:**_ "No, aspetta Andrè, prima di racchiudere i nostri nomi, voglio scriverne un terzo, da qua il pennino …."

_**André:**_ "Tieni … ecco qua!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Grazie amore! ….. Sophie …"

_**André:**_" "Oscar, ma è il nome della nostra bambina!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Certo Andrè, anche se non è ancora nata, lei c'è, è in me! … Ecco tieni il pennino, adesso puoi racchiudere il cuore, ci siamo tutti."

_**André:**_"Ne sei sicura Oscar? Ti rammento che Terry e Aizram nel racconto natalizio, ci hanno fatto conoscere anche il nostro piccolo François che nascerà tra circa ventidue mesi!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Vero Andrè, allora prima di racchiudere il cuore, scrivi anche il nome del nostro François."

_**André:**_" " Agli ordini Comandante! Ih ihihih …Però ci scrivo ancora un'altra cosa …"

_**Oscar:**_"Quale?"

_**André:**_ "La data …. nove agosto millesettecentottantotto ….ecco fatto, adesso disegno il cuore!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André, ma cosa hai fatto! Oggi è il nove agosto, ma siamo nell'anno duemila e diciotto …."

_**André:**_" "Ops … è vero! … Ma noi veniamo dal nostro mondo. Comunque, non ha importanza! L'importante è che abbiamo lasciato anche noi il nostro cuore! ….. Oscar … ti amo!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André …. Grazie, per avermi aspettata per vent'anni ….."

_**Perla: **_"Andrè, perché non lo spieghi anche a me, come hai fatto ad aspettare Oscar per vent'anni…"

_**André:**_" "Madamigella Perla! Voi qui?!"

_**Perla: **_"Si André, io! Come vedi, sono qui, davanti al portone della casa di Giulietta! Andrè ho guardato un'infinità di volte il vostro anime, e mi sono sempre chiesta come tu abbia potuto perseverare in questo modo!"

_**André: **_"Madamigella Perla, io … veramente …"

_**Perla: **_"Andrè, sono rimasta colpita dal fatto che tu abbia aspettato Oscar per così tanto tempo. Dimmi come hai fatto? Possibile che esistano situazioni come la Vostra?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè ti prego lascia parlare me! … Vedete Madamigella Perla, André non mi ha fatta innamorare, perché non è così che funziona. Io ho sempre amato André, anche se ci ho messo molto per capirlo. Non si può chiedere di essere amati, ma è una questione istintiva."

_**André:**_" "Oscar, lascia finire me adesso. Madamigella Perla e tutte voi, care lettrici, Oscar ed io siamo nati per amarci e per stare insieme e niente e nessuno ci potrà mai separare, nemmeno la morte! … Vero amore?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si, certo Andrè, nemmeno la morte ci ha separati! … Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare Terry e Aizram, di averci donato questa bellissima opportunità di poterci amare e di essere felici, rendendoci la vita allegra e tranquilla!"

_**André:**_" " Un momento Oscar, tanto tranquilla io non direi. Siamo in missione per la seconda volta, e non solo, siamo stati attaccati non solo dai ribelli, ma anche dall'intera famiglia, non vedi che non ci lasciano mai tranquilli, soprattutto tuo padre, che non fa che ripetermi: "Andrè, lascia mia figlia tranquilla che deve riposare!" E per fortuna Oscar, non sa nulla di questa notte!" Ah ahahahah!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André sei davvero diventato uno sfacciato! Probabilmente è tutta colpa della vicinanza di mia sorella Joséphine!"

_**André:**_ " Ti dispiace davvero?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ad essere sincera no, Andrè! … Andrè ti amo ….."

_**Perla:**_"Ehmm … scusatemi, ma adesso devo andare! Vi auguro un buon proseguimento, e mi raccomando…..Oscar di a tuo padre, che avete ereditato un po' tutti la tempra dello zio Claud! Ih ihih ….. Ciao, a presto!"

_**Oscar:**_ " A presto Madamigella! ….. Che cara ragazza, vero André?"

_**André:**_ "Si Oscar, davvero una ragazza a modo! …. Adesso su entriamo nella casa di Giulietta. Oscar, cosa ne diresti se ci facessimo scattare anche noi una foto come ricordo?"

_**Oscar:**_"Ma Andrè, non abbiamo,quei meccanismi moderni!"

_**André:**_"Ti sbagli, mia amata Oscar, aspetta …. Guarda qua, un telefonino di ultima generazione!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ah ahahah … André! Immagino che sia stata opera delle adorabili Autrici, vero?"

_**André:**_ "E di chi se no! Mi chiedo come tuo padre possa detestarle tanto!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André sinceramente, credo che le adori, è solo che non lo vuole ammetterlo!"

_**André:**_" "Probabile! Su, adesso andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle malefiche, se scopro che André ha portato mia figlia in qualche posto per ….."

_**Aizram: **_"Uffa! Generale, sempre la stessa parodia, e basta!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, fermiamoci in una gelateria, voglio rinfrescarmi con un buon gelato, su andiamo!"

_**Tetide: **_"Lucciola guarda chi viene da questa parte!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Tetide, ma è il nostro Generale! …. GENERALEEEE VENITE! PREGO DA QUESTA PARTE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici, a quel tavolo ci sono le Donzelle: Tetide e Lucciola, desidero salutarle."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Generale, andiamo!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, prego accomodateVi, è sempre un piacere rivederVi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie donzelle!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale, su venite qui, che vogliamo commentare con voi il capitolo precedente."

_**Generale:**_ "A proposito di cosa Madame Lucciola, visto che è successo di tutto!"

_**Lucciola: **_" A proposito di Oscar alle prese con Giovanna, che scena tragicomica, sapeste quanto ho riso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cos'è che Vi ha divertito così tanto Madame?"

_**Lucciola: **_"Giovanna è così all'antica ….. fuori moda…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame. Voi parlate di una donna del settecento, sapete cosa Vi dico! Che sono le mie figlie ad essere troppo moderne, per i tempi in cui viviamo!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Forse Volete dire: che vivete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto!"

_**Tetide:**_"Generale, a proposito di Giovanna, permettete di dirmi che poveretta, tra un po' la farete impazzire del tutto, certo che avere a che fare con l'intera truppa Jarjayes non è semplice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, so che da un po' di tempo nella mia famiglia succede di tutto, ma lei, Giovanna, non fa che ripetere: Sun tuttfoll, sun tuttfoll! Ma dico, forse la sua famiglia è perfetta?! Io non credo! Anche nella sua sicuramente ci saranno un sacco di Foll!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite madame Lucciola."

_**Lucciola: **_"Però quell'intercalare dialettale, mi fa morire, è così divertente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bah, se lo dite Voi!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale, mi dispiace tantissimo per Alain: sta soffrendo tantissimo per la mancanza della sua Sabrina."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, forse io non soffro per la lontananza di mia moglie? Eppure non faccio il bagno nel fiume!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ahah Generale, siete di memoria corta! Vi rammento che anche Voi per una "crisi esistenziale" chiamiamola così, vi siete gettato un secchio di acqua ghiacciata addosso ih ihih"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Aizram: **_Si, Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Credo che sia ora di andare all'appuntamento che abbiamo con mio figlia e Andrè."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry che ora è?"

_**Terry: **_"Vediamo … le sette."

_**Generale:**_ "Il treno per Pisa a che ora l'abbiamo"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, il treno parte tra due ore."

_**Terry: **_"Sentito Generale, abbiamo ancora tempo per interloquire con Lucciola e Tetide, e poi io prendo un altro gelato."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, mia figlia ci starà aspettando!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, Vostra figlia è con suo marito, tranquillizzateVi che sta benissimo! Ah ahahah!"

_**Terry: **_"Cameriere, portateci cinque gelati."

_**Generale:**_ "Questa risata non mi piace per niente!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Eccoci qui, alla spettacolare Arena di Verona!"

_**André: **_"Oscar è un'opera grandiosa fatta dagli antichi romani!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André è stupenda! Quando siamo stati nella Verona del settecento, non abbiamo avuto tempo per vederla."

_**André: **_"Oscar, che strano, tuo padre non è ancora arrivato …"

_**Oscar:**_ "André, forse le Autrici, hanno preso tempo, per lasciarci un poco tranquilli."

_**André: **_"Credo proprio che sia così! .. Oscar, cosa ne dici di approfittare di questo momento …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa c'è André?"

_**André: **_"Ancora un bacio, qui, all'Arena di Verona."

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè caro …."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle guardate quei due sfacciati!"

_**Terry: **_"Di chi parlate, Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come chi, ma non li vedete?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ahhh Oscar e André!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma lasciateli in pace!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si stanno baciando!"

_**Aizram: **_"Allora? Non siete contento? Di questo passo il Vostro erede è assicurato!"

_**Generale: **_"Tanto il mio erede è già in viaggio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Però. Non sapevo che avreste fatto di Sophie, una seconda Oscar! Ih ihih"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Terry: **_"Scccc non sciupiamo, questo momento idilliaco delle due colombelle! …. Ma guardateli quanto sono belli!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Arpia, avete detto che la prossima tappa sarà Pisa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si Generale, vedrete, rimarrete stupito da una magnifica costruzione."

_**Generale:**_ "Quale costruzione?"

_**Terry: **_"Dalla torre pendente?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Una torre che pende?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si certo, una torre pendente, famosa in tutto il mondo: La Torre di Pisa."

_**Generale:**_ "Questa è l'ennesima diavoleria del vostro strano tempo! Adesso costruiscono anche le torri pendenti! Giovanna ha davvero ragione quando dice che gli italiani son tutt foll!

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ah ahahahahah ….."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram ah ahahahahah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere, perché ridete in quel modo Belle Arpie?"

_**Aizram: **_"Uaooo ! Ehi Terry, hai sentito il Generale, che complimento che ci ha appena fatto!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, Aizram, l'ho sentito! …. Aizram, oltre ad essere galante è anche disinformato …."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, si può sapere a cosa Vi riferite?"

_**Aizram: **_"Alla torre di Pisa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhmmm .. sentiamo Bella Arpia, cosa avete in testa?!"

_**Terry: **_"Nulla! Ma Voi … Avete detto che è un'altra diavoleria del nostro tempo, vero?"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh … ecco … veramente …"

_**Aizram: **_ "Terry, io non pensavo che un uomo tanto colto come il nostro Generale non sapesse che i lavori della torre sono cominciati nel ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Millecentosettantatre e conclusi nel milletrecentosettantuno su progetto di Bonanno Pisano! Ih ih ih … ve l'ho fatta dannatissime e bellissime Arpie! Ah ah ah …."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, strozzo te o lui?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma scusa, si può sapere cosa c'entro io adesso?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' stata una tua idea quella di farlo apparire agli occhi delle lettrici" come un ignorantone!"

_**Terry: **_"Vero … però … Aizram, ma non ti accorgi che cerca di metterci l'una contro l'altra?"

_**Aizram: **_"Uhmmm … beh, si! "

_**Terry: **_"E allora? Cosa ti arrabbi?... Se vuoi strozzare davvero qualcuno, strozza lui, non me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che giornata! E voi due Arpie, smettetela, tanto lo sapete che sono un uomo colto, e non potete prendermi in giro! …..….. OSCAR ANDRE' ADESSO BASTA! DOBBIAMO ANDARE! SU SBRIGATEVIIII!"

_**Oscar e André:**_ "AGLI ORDINI GENERALE JARJAYES!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, adesso anche loro mi prendono in giro!"


	111. Chapter 111

**La Festa di San Lorenzo**

"Oscar, Oscar, svegliati ..."

"Uhm … Andrè … Andrè ….. ancora?! Ma ….. uhm …. io ho sonno ….."

"Dai, su Oscar, devi svegliarti! Lo sai, tra meno di un'ora dovremo presenziare alla celebrazione della messa. Su dai! E poi tra un po' tuo padre sarà qui per portarci la colazione!"

"Eh?! Mio Padre? Ma …. Andrè …. cosa? ….. io sono stanca …. Andrè …. avresti dovuto pensarci prima di …. di … tenermi occupata così a lungo ….."

Nascondo la testa sotto al cuscino, io non voglio alzarmi. Sento ancora il profumo della pelle di Andrè sulle lenzuola, ricordo le sue mani impertinenti, le sue labbra …. tiro un poco il lenzuolo per coprirmi … io non mi alzo!

Mi avvicino, le soffio prima l'orecchio, lo mordicchio, infine lo bacio e sussurro: "Ti prego amore mio, devi svegliarti, e poi cosa penserebbe tuo padre, vedendoti così assonnata!"

"Penserà che mio marito mi ha fatta dormire troppo poco ….. "

Sbuffo, è mai possibile che Andrè non capisca? Voglio stare qui ancora un poco ….. un pochino …. tanto la messa non scappa di certo, e poi io ci metto poco a prepararmi ….. io ….

"Ah ah ah ... No! Ti prego Oscar, non farmi questo! Lo sai che sarebbe capace di ... di ... prendermi a fil dispada! Cosa vorresti, che mi sfidasse davvero a duello? No, dai! Sai che non potrei mai difendermi con lui! E poi rischierei che il nostro bambino nasca orfano. No, dai, su dormigliona, alzati, dimostrami che mi ami davvero! Ah ahah"

Alzo appena la testa dal cuscino, mi appoggio su un gomito, guardo mio marito negli occhi e gli rispondo: "Ah no mio caro, mi pare di averti dimostrato per buona parte della notte quanto ti amo ….. adesso non puoi dire così ….. io …"

Prendo lesta in mano un cuscino e lo lancio addosso ad Andrè, con tutta la forza che le mie membra assopite mi consentono.

"Cosa fai Oscar? Vuoi la guerra? E guerra sia! .. Aspetta che ti faccio vedere io!"

Iniziamo una battaglia di cuscini, inavvertitamente uno raggiunge l'ingresso della stanza, quando udiamo dei passi, sento un rumore particolare e una voce che dice: "Cosa succede? È così che vengo accolto dopo averVi servito la colazione?!"

Mi volto di scatto verso la porta e vedo mio padre con in mano un vassoio con due cioccolate calde fumanti, biscottini, brioche ed altre prelibatezze, ed una tazza di latte, questa credo che sia per lui. Arrossisco un poco, ho indosso solo una leggerissima sottoveste, che lascia poco spazio alla fantasia, le spalle scoperte e le gambe ben in vista.

"Ma Padre ….. non si usa più bussare?"

"Oscarrrr! Ho bussato ben due volte, ma Voi non mi avete sentito! Io non potevo certo rimanere fuori dalla porta con questa roba in mano ancora lungo! E poi André sapeva che Vi avrei portato la colazione in camera! ... E tu, vedi di coprirti che sei indecente!"

"Indecente? Ma io ….. sono nella MIA camera, nel MIO letto con MIO marito … non capisco cosa ci sia di indecente! Oh …. Andrè …..se questo è il buongiorno, io torno subito a dormire"

E mi lascio cadere sulle coltri, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Oscar! Ma si può sapere che ti prende? Perché sei così stanca? ... André non dirmi che ... che ... André sono sicuro che è tutto per colpa tua, non è vero ANDREE'?"

"Ah no, Generale, cosa andate a pensare ….. se permettete, lasciateci soli così aiuto Oscar a vestirsi e facciamo colazione, poi credo che anche Voi dobbiate andare a prepararvi, o Vostro fratello il Cardinale potrebbe offendersi se non arrivassimo tutti in tempo per la processione …"

"André, non cambiare discorso! Tu .. tu ... tu sei un incosciente ANDREEE'! Mia figlia non può ... fare certe cose, come se .. se ... ricordati che mia figlia aspetta mio nipote!"

Basta, non ne posso più! Mio padre mi tratta come se fossi un animale da riproduzione … sono stufa e nervosa …..

"PADRE! Basta! Uscite immediatamente da qui, voglio lavarmi e vestirmi, non pretenderete certo che lo faccia davanti a Voi, vero?"

"Coff ... coff ... Certo che no! Ovvio! Ma tu Andrè, guai, guai se ... OH ANDRE', LASCIALA VESTIRE, CAPITO?!"

"Sissignore!"

"ANDREEEE' TI PROIBISCO DI RISPONDERMI IN QUESTO MODO! MI RICORDI MAXIM!"

"Ih ihih … ma signore, sono solo un povero capitano che saluta il suo Generale ….. Signore … "

"Andrè sei uno sfrontato! ... Voi due, vi voglio di sotto tra mezz'ora, chiaro?"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo negli occhi, ci sorridiamo e rispondiamo all'unisono: "Sissignore! Ah ahahahah"

"ARGH ... Maledizione! Questa giornata comincia davvero male! ... Chissà cosa mi aspetta ancora!"

Vediamo uscire dalla stanza in tutta fretta il Generale, guardo mia moglie e con tono divertito, le dico: "Ah ah ah Oscar, credo che tuo padre, questa volta, si sia davvero arrabbiato!"

"Ma no, dai Andrè … cosa abbiamo mai fatto? Su, su … passami la vestaglia che facciamo colazione ….. non vorrai farmi alzare dal letto mezza nuda?!"

"E perché no! Sarebbe un'ottima idea!"

"Ma … Andrè ….. io … lo sai … mi vergogno ….."

Sento le gote infiammarsi, abbasso lo sguardo, mi sento sempre imbarazzata quando Andrè dice certe cose, o mi guarda così …

Mi avvicino ancora, sorrido, le accarezzo il viso, e dopo averle sfiorato le guance con le mie labbra, le dico: "Non vedo perché dovresti vergognarti?! Sei mia moglie e conosco ogni centimetro del tuo corpo ..."

"Oh ….. ma io ….. Andrè ….. ti prego … non dire così …."

Sorrido al mio Andrè, imbarazzata. Lo so che il suo vuole essere un complimento, ed un modo per sdrammatizzare, ma io non mi sento a mio agio, soprattutto da quando si inizia a vedere questa pancetta…...

"Cosa fai? Ti copri il ventre con le mani?! Ma dai, lasciami guardare, desidero deliziarmi delle tue rotondità ..."

Non termino la frase che da dietro la porta sento lanciare un urlo, è la voce del Generale che dice: "ANDREEEEE' LASCIALA RIVESTIRE! MIA FIGLIA DEVE FARE COLAZIONE! OGGI LA ASPETTA UNA GIORNATA FATICOSA, CAPITO!"

Sobbalzo, guardo Andrè stranita, mio padre è davvero impossibile …

"Padre andatevene o giuro che farò l'amore con mio marito, ora, e Voi sentirete tutto! CHIARO?!"

Andrè sgrana gli occhi per le mie parole, decisamente folli. Ma con un folle come mio padre, non c'è altra soluzione!

"OSCARRRRR! POSSIBILE CHE ANCHE TU ABBIA EREDITATO IL GENE DELLO ZIO CLAUD! LASCIA STARE ANDRE', GIURO CHE VADO VIA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Ecco ….. andate a fare colazione anche Voi … che si fa tardi! Lo zio Armand potrebbe offendersi ….. e poi non siete curioso di incontrare la Marchesa di Saluzzo? ih ihih"

"Si, si, vado via immediatamente!"

Mi allontano frettolosamente, e penso: "ecco un altro problema, la Contessa di Saluzzo! Spero che quello scellerato non ci metta in imbarazzo con quella donna davanti a tutti!"

"Andrè, dai passami la vestaglia, così facciamo colazione. Poi, dovrai aiutarmi con il vestito …. non voglio che venga una cameriera, ti dispiace?"

"Dov'è il tuo abito, voglio vederlo!"

"E' appoggiato lì, sulla poltroncina. È stato portato ieri sera, mentre eravamo a cena. Dai Andrè, dammi la vestaglia!"

Vedo Andrè sbirciare la poltroncina, e mi dice:"Si ... si ... ecco Oscar, la tua vestaglia!"

"Grazie ….. "

La infilo velocemente, mi alzo dal letto e mi sistemo al tavolino ….. mio padre ha fatto le cose per bene, davvero una bella colazione!

"Vieni Andrè, siediti qui con me!"

"Arrivo Oscar, ma prima lasciami guardare il vestito che indosserai ..."

"Dopo, dai …"

"Arrivo …"

Abbiamo appena finito di fare colazione, imboccandoci l'un l'altro, rubandoci il cibo di bocca, ridendo felici, quando sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Avanti! …. Sei tu Marianne!"

"Oscar, sei pronta per vestirti? Ciao Andrè! Ti dispiace lasciarci sole?"

"Oh, buongiorno, Marianne ….. io …..vorrei aiutare Oscar a prepararsi ….."

"Tu André?! Ma cosa dici! Su dai, lasciaci sole, queste non sono cose per te!"

"Oscar … tu ….. vuoi che resti, vero?"

Guardo mia moglie con uno sguardo implorante, voglio essere io a sfiorare la sua pelle chiudendo i nastrini del corsetto, voglio allacciare i bottoncini del vestito, e controllare che non esca armata ….. anche se credo che sarà una battaglia persa!

Arrossisco, guardo prima mia sorella, che ha l'aria maliziosa, poi dico al mio marito: "Dai Andrè lascia che mi aiuti mia sorella!"

"Uff ….. e va bene, mi arrendo ….. vado nel guardaroba a prendere il mio vestito, mi preparo e ti aspetto di sotto …. mi raccomando Oscar ….. "

"Sta tranquillo Andrè, farò di tua moglie, la più bella e la più affascinante di noi tutte! Ih ih ..."

Esco dalla stanza, mi dirigo nella stanza degli armadi per finire di vestirmi, la risatina di Marianne mi preoccupa un poco, ma pazienza! Tanto Oscar non può fuggire!

"Oscar sei pronta per la vestizione?"

"Uh ….. no ….. ma cambia qualcosa, Marianne?"

"Assolutamente nulla sorellina, su dai sbrigati!"

"Eccomi ….. "

Mi sembra di essere un condannato … accidenti a me ed alle mie idee! Che poi, io, avrei voluto indossare abiti maschili per il giorno, ed un abito femminile solo alla sera, ma perché mi sono fatta convincere?!

Siamo nel salone principale, mancano solo Oscar e Marianne. Sono davvero curioso di vedere la mia dolcissima Oscar con un bel vestito da giorno. Fin'ora l'ho vista in abito da ballo, o di carnevale. Mai con un abito da giorno. Sarà una bella novità. Potremmo andare fino alla chiesa tenendoci per mano, senza passare per dei sodomiti. Sono perso nei miei pensieri, quando si apre la porta e vedo entrare Oscar e Marianne.

La mia Oscar, ha i capelli color dell'oro, appena raccolti, con dei riccioli lasciati liberi che cadono sul fianco del viso. Ha le gote rosse, è visibilmente in imbarazzo. Il mio sguardo cade subito sulla profonda scollatura dell'abito, sulla pelle così esposta, su cui ho posato le mie labbra per tutta la notte. È bellissima! L'abito è rosso, con le maniche a trequarti, la scollatura bordata da una passamaneria oro. Le maniche si allargano lasciando scoperti gli avambracci, color del latte. Sul davanti, ci sono dei ricami dello stesso colore del bordino. La gonna cade morbida, con delle pieghe, per renderla più larga e sembra avere un piccolo strascico sul retro. È di una sensualità incredibile, e credo che non se ne renda neppure conto!

Le vado incontro, mi inchino, le prendo la mano e mi esibisco in un perfetto baciamano, poi le sorrido e le sussurro "Sei bellissima, Oscar, amore mio!". Indossa solo due gioielli: l'anello di fidanzamento e la fede. Ed il suo sorriso!

"Giovanna! ... Ma .. hai visto che gran bel tocco di Conte che la famiglia Jarjayes possiede!"

"Michele! Ma come ti permetti! Tu, certe cose, non dovresti neppure pensarle! Comunque è davvero una bellissima donna! Peccato che si mortifichi in quegli abiti maschili ….. una cosa indegna!"

"Già! Giovanna, però ... accidenti! Il Conte farebbe perdere la testa a chiunque! ... Giovanna, guarda suo cugino!"

"Cugino, quale cugino?"

"Quel giovane con tantcavej ( tanti capelli) ..."

"Ah si quello, allora?"

"Ma come! Sei sicura che sia suo cugino? A me sembra che sia rimasto stregato dall'avvenenza del Conte!"

"Giovanni, è assolutamente evidente che il cugino sia rimasto inebetito dal Conte: è bellissima! Solo che c'è un piccolo dettaglio ..."

"Quale madamina?"

"Il Conte è sposato con quel bel giovanotto! … E poi, cugino o non cugino, lo sai che certe cose, non fanno alcuna differenza!"

"Bene, visto che ci siamo tutti, possiamo andare alla Chiesa Parrocchiale per la messa … Armand ci aspetta! Andrè, accompagna mia figlia ed assicurati che non inciampi! Oscar, sei bellissima ….. ma dimmi … sei armata?"

"Ovvio Padre, non dimenticate che siamo in missione! ... André possiamo andare!"

"Si …. vieni … lascia che ti dia il braccio ….. sono felicissimo di questa sorpresa, sai è la prima volta che usciamo di giorno così …."

"O povero me, anche oggi si è armata! Ma Oscar! Non cambierai mai?!"

"Padre, prima di essere una donna, dimenticate che sono un soldato! ... Padre possiamo andare!"

"Oscar, sei un soldato in attesa del mio nipotino, vedi di non dimenticarlo!"

"Certo Padre, come non dimentico di girare sempre armata! Me l'avete insegnato Voi, ricordate? Padre, andiamo, stiamo tardando."

"Si si….andiamo, tanto con te è unitile discutere, e poi non vorrei che ti agitassi … già tuo marito ti ha fatta stancare questa notte … sgrunt …."

"Appunto Padre, finalmente avete compreso che dobbiamo andare!"

Usciamo dal castello, attraversiamo il parco, passiamo dal maestoso cancello principale aperto, ed addobbato a festa, e ci rechiamo in chiesa. Sono pochi passi, ma siamo circondati da curiosi. In effetti, sono troppi anni che manchiamo da queste terre. Gli abitanti del borgo ci scrutano con curiosità. Entriamo nella chiesa, e ci accomodiamo nella prima fila, sui banchi riservati alla famiglia. Al mio fianco si sistema Oscar, con Andrè. Al suo fianco trova posto Victor. Poi nel banco retrostante, le altre due figlie con i rispettivi mariti.

Mi guardo attorno, ed in un banco, dall'altro alto della navata, vedo una donna sui trent'anni, con un vestito chiaro, i capelli castani raccolti e sistemati in boccoli lunghi, la pelle chiara, un sorriso luminoso, occhi penetranti. Al suo fianco siede un bimbetto, vestito come si conviene ad un rampollo di una nobile famiglia. Si, la riconosco, è la stessa dama che usciva dal castello al nostro arrivo: la Marchesa di Saluzzo, tanto cara al mio augusto fratello!

Però sono curioso di vedere quel bambino ….. vediamo ….. impossibile, la luce, colorata, intensa, che entra dalla vetrata, mi impedisce di vederlo bene. Non appena saremo fuori dalla chiesa, lo scruterò per bene.

Assistiamo alla funzione, preghiamo, facciamo la comunione. Tutto come si conviene alla famiglia comitale. La funzione è lunga, con il coro di voci bianche e l'organo. Assistono alla messa tutte le famiglie del borgo, per loro è un evento, inoltre partecipa anche il Padre Priore della Certosa, con alcuni monaci, conversi e donati. Ed anche le Suore che hanno un piccolo palazzo ne borgo, usato solo nella bella stagione.

Fuori dalla chiesa la fiera di San Lorenzo è in pieno svolgimento. Oggi, su tutti i commerci che si terranno nel borgo, non vengono pagati i dazi. E poi, c'è la mostra bovina, a cui partecipano tutte le cascine. Anche la mia cascina, quella dei Conti di Collegno.

La cerimonia si è conclusa, siamo tornati a palazzo, dopo avere fatto un breve giro per la fiera. Abbiamo gli occhi di tutti addosso.

Siamo tutti riuniti nel salone, in attesa che il pranzo venga servito.

Charles e Louis si avvicinano ad André, quest'ultimo dice: "Oscar se permetti, ti rubiamo il marito per qualche minuto, il tempo di un bicchiere e scambiare due parole!"

Sorrido e ribatto: " Ma certo, non è un problema, andate pure!"

André mi dice: "Oscar, raggiungi le tue sorelle, io …"

Vedo Charles sorridere, mi dice: "André, sta tranquillo, tanto Oscar rimarrà sola ancora per poco, Joséphine e Marianne attendono con impazienza che tu lasci andare un poco tua moglie! Ah ah ah … Su cognato, vieni con noi!"

Vedo Andrè allontanarsi mal volentieri, so che vorrebbe starmi accanto per tutto il tempo. Solo l'idea mi fa sorridere. André mi ama così tanto, che se potesse non si allontanerebbe da me, un solo momento.

"Marianne, finalmente Andrè è con i nostri mariti, su andiamo da nostra sorella, almeno potremo scambiare qualche parola."

Vedo mio padre scrutare con insistenza la Marchesa di Saluzzo e suo figlio, immagino già cosa stia pensando: lui sospetta che ci possa essere una relazione tra lo zio e la Marchesa.

Le mie sorelle, che sono in fondo al salone, vengono nella mia direzione. Si avvicinano,Joséphine è la prima che mi dice: "Oscar, finalmente tuo marito ti ha lasciato un po' da sola, adesso possiamo parlare liberamente!"

"Come? Io proprio non ti capisco, di cosa vorreste parlare …"

"Come sarebbe che non capisci! Ma se André non fa altro che starti appiccicato per tutto il tempo! Non ci lascia un tantino di spazio per conversare."

Marianne, ribatte: "Senti chi parla! Proprio tu Joséphine, che trascorri tutto il tuo tempo libero in camera tua con Charles!"

"Beh, si non lo nego! E' così piacevole trascorrere il tempo libero in compagnia del proprio marito. Anche se adesso, nostro padre, si è messo in testa di fare allenare Charles e Louis tutti i santi giorni!"

Oscar, interviene: "Mi pare più che ovvio, data la situazione! Joséphine, riconoscilo, nostro padre ha ragione ad addestrali!"

"Si, si, però è tutto tempo in cui lo sottrae a me …."

Marianne ribatte ancora: "Joséphine, sei davvero incorreggibile! I nostri mariti, nell' arco della giornata, passano appena due ore nella sala d'armi, e non credo che siano poi così tante!"

"E ti pare poco Marianne?! Per quanto mi riguarda, sono anche troppe!"

"Marianne, e allora quando siete a casa?! Charles non è forse un uomo d'affari?"

"Appunto! Proprio perché è fuori tutto il giorno, desidero adesso recuperare il tempo perduto!"

Marianne continua, mentre Oscar ascolta in silenzio: "Credo che tu lo stia recuperando alla grande, cara sorella!"

"Per fortuna! Almeno riesco a trarre qualche beneficioda questo viaggio assurdo!"

"Sei davvero incredibile sorella, non ho parole!"

"Oh ma senti! … Marianne, tu forse non ti dedichi abbastanza al tuo Louis?! E tu Oscar?... Oscar, Oscar ma, mi stai ascoltando?"

"Ecco … io …. si …... si Joséphine, cosa hai detto?"

"Ma si può sapere a cosa stai pensando?"

"Io?! A nulla!"

"Forse non pensi a nulla, ma stai guardando con insistenza nostro padre! Che ti prende? … Oh ma guardate sorelle, quella è la donna di nostro zio! Però è davvero molto bella! Dobbiamo riconoscere che lo zio Armand ha buon gusto"

Sottovoce, Marianne ribatte: "Ma Joséphine, ma sei per caso impazzita? Come fai a sostenere che la Marchesa sia davvero la donna dello zio!"

"Marianne,è così evidente! Secondo te, perché l'ha invitata a pranzo?! E come se non bastasse, passerà la notte al castello, questa non è una dimostrazione di ciò che dico?!"

Marianneribatte timidamente: "A pensarci Joséphine, credo che tu abbia ragione."

"Ma certo che ho ragione! Lo zio l'ha invita, è come se ammettesse, che essendo un pranzo in famiglia, Anna è la sua amata, quindi una di famiglia! E poi che dire del figlioletto al seguito?"

"Il piccolo?"

"Si Oscar, quel bambino fa parte della famiglia …."

Vedo lo sguardo di mia sorella Marianne inorridirsi e dice: "Tu …. Vorresti insinuare che quel bambino sia dello zio?!"

"Io non dico e non insinuo nulla, faccio solo delle supposizione e nient'altro!"

Oscar sussurra: "Guardate nostro Padre! Non fa altro che osservare la Marchesa di Saluzzo …"

Joséphine incalza: "Solo la Marchesa? E il ragazzino? Secondo me, anche lui sospetta che possa essere nostro cugino."

Augustin guarda il piccolo Carlo con insistenza, lui è quasi convinto che sia mio figlio. Che pensi ciò che vuole, io non posso farci nulla! Che ben venga quello che accadrà!

Mi chiedo se davvero quel bambino sia figlio di Armand! … Però non vedo alcuna somiglianza con la nostra famiglia, se non fosse che possiede gli stessi occhi chiari dei Jarjayes, per il resto è identico a sua madre. Stessi capelli, stesso viso, stesso sorriso. E' davvero difficile decifrarlo!

Non faccio altro che guardare il mio Comandante: è bellissima! Come faccio a dimenticarla, se è costantemente presente nelle mie giornate? Anche se faccio di tutto per non vederla, ci sono occasioni come questa, in cui è impossibile evitarla. Più la guardo e più mi convinco che sarebbe stata per me la donna ideale! Lei nemmeno mi concede uno sguardo, cosa farei per scambiare una sola parola con lei! Ma il Generale sa bene quello che provo per sua figlia, e fa di tutto per allontanarmi da lei. Qualsiasi problema riguardante la missione, è lui a mettermi a conoscenza circa i singoli risvolti, pur di evitare che scambi una sola parola con sua figlia.

Non solo devo scoprire cosa stia succedendo a mio fratello, ma devo anche pensare a come risolvere il problema di Victor. Quel ragazzo, non fa altro che guardare mia figlia da stamattina! …. Victor, vedrai, tu entro stasera ti troverai fidanzato con qualche bella fanciulla. Farò in modo che tu guarisca da questa folle ossessione che hai per il tuo Comandante! …. Povero me, quante cose a cui pensare!

Vedo mio fratello avanzare verso di me a passo marziale, ha un'aria molto seria, è davanti a me, e con tono grave mi dice: "Allora Armand, cosa stai aspettando a presentarci la Marchesa?!"

"Si, certo, vieni con me!"

"Armand, vedo che sei un tantino nervoso, che ti prende? Forse non vuoi che conosca la Marchesa? Allora perché l'hai invitata qui a palazzo?"

"Augustin! Vieni! … E vedi di finirla! … Vorrei presentarti una persona!"

"Uhmm ... Sto aspettando Armand ...""

"Oh, Augustin! Hai dimenticato le buone maniere?"

"Assolutamente no, fratello! Sei tu che dovevi presentarmela, non appena siamo arrivati a palazzo!"

Mi giro verso Anna, la guardo con attenzione e la richiamo con un cenno.

"Anna, venite, è con vero piacere che Vi presento mio fratello Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes, Generale dell'esercito francese"

"Molto lieta Generale. Sono la Marchesa Clelia Anna vedova del Conte di Saluzzo."

Chiamo le mie figlie, voglio che anche loro la conoscano: "Joséphine, Marianne, Oscar, venite, per favore!"

"Oscar, Marianne! Nostro padre è in compagnia della Marchesa! Magari davvero lo zio ce la presenta come la sua donna!"

"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici Joséphine? Lo zio Armand è un uomo di chiesa!"

"Uffa Marianne, e con questo?! Non è forse un uomo? ... Presto andiamo da nostro padre!"

"Mie care figliole, mio fratello Armand mi ha appena presentato la Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo! ….. Marchesa, le mie figlie: la maggiore Joséphine Amélie Marguerite Marchesa de Liancourt, la mia secondogenita Marianne Françoise Louise Contessa di Evreux, e la più piccola, il mio erede, di cui sono orgoglioso: il Colonnello Oscar Françoise comte de Jarjayes …. e si madame, ella è il mio erede!"

"Molto lieta! Vi presento mio figlio, Carlo."

"Mesdames, sono Carlo Vittorio Maurizio Conte di Saluzzo."

Osservo con attenzione il ragazzino, e penso: "però, è un bambino ben educato. Non c'è dubbio, ha ricevuto un'ottima educazione. Se fosse davvero un Jarjayes, porterebbe onore alla nostra famiglia!"

Mio padre, distratto, osserva con attenzione il figlio della Marchesa, mi è facile immaginare a cosa stia pensando, invece mia sorella Joséphine non perde tempo, si fa avanti e dice: "Marchesa di Saluzzo, è un vero piacere fare la Vostra conoscenza, e quella di vostro figlio! Sarà un vero piacere avervi ospiti al Castello!"

"Grazie Contessa de Liancourt! Spero che non sia un disturbo per Voi ospitare Carlo e me, nel Vostro castello!"

"Assolutamente no, Marchesa, anzi, sarà un vero piacere conoscervi!….Nostro zio ci ha accennato appena qualcosa di Voi….su venite, sono davvero curiosa!"

Vedo Anna allontanarsi con le mie nipoti, non mi preoccupa il fatto che stia con Oscar e Marianne, ma temo Joséphine! ... Non vorrei che mettesse in difficoltà Anna, temo che possa accadere l'irreparabile! ... Ma no, Anna è una donna intelligente, saprà come gestire la situazione!

"Cosa c'è Armand, sei preoccupato? … Tranquillo che la Marchesa è con Joséphine, quindi è in buone mani!"

"No no….figurati Augustin…..figurati...solo...Joséphine, è così…...sfacciata….. non vorrei mai, sai la Marchesa è una donna pia e devota …"

"Pia e devota? Ne sei davvero sicuro, caro fratello?"

"Certo! L'esatto opposto di tua figlia, per intenderci! …. Puff …"

"Armand, anziché sbuffare, spiegami allora perché l'hai invita a stare qui da noi?"

"Per convincerti che non faccio nulla di male! Mi pare ovvio! E come ti ho spiegato, fare rientrare a Torino una donna sola di notte, al termine della festa, mi è sembrata una follia! Sarai d'accordo con me, spero!"

"Siii, certo che si! .. Comunque vedremo Armand .. vedremo!"

Sono con Marianne e Joséphine, mia sorella comincia ad assillare la Marchesa: "Marchesa di Saluzzo, su ... raccontateci, come avete conosciuto mio zio il Cardinale?!"

"Oh, madame … l'ho conosciuto diversi anni fa, credo una quindicina, qui a Torino, presso la corte Sabauda. E' divenuto, in breve, il mio confessore e padre spirituale. Un uomo davvero eccezionale, retto, affidabile, onesto. Mi ha sostenuta nei momenti di difficoltà."

"Davvero Contessa? .. Avete detto circa quindici anni fa! Quindi eravate giovanissimi! ... Contessa, ma ditemi, nostro zio, come padre spirituale, come si è dimostrato?! Comprensivo o severo?!

"Madame...giovanissima...non proprio! Vostro zio è un uomo comprensivo, tollerante direi."

"Si, si, giovani, anzi , giovanissimi! Mio zio non potete negare che sia un bel uomo, figurarsi nel vigore dei suoi trentacinque anni! E poi voi ... siete molto più giovane di lui, quindi eravate poco più di una ragazza! Ma che bella creatura che avete! Oh ma guardate! Carlo ha gli occhi chiari! Sono azzurri come quelli di mia sorella! Sapete, è una caratteristica dei Jarjayes, quasi tutti noi li abbiamo, a parte me e mia sorella Luisa!"

"Il mio defunto marito, che il demonio lo bruci … ehm … perdonatemi, ecco, lui aveva gli occhi azzurri."

"Davvero? Oh beh, quello è solo un piccolo dettaglio ... Contessa! Ma diteci, mio zio Armand è ancora il Vostro padre spirituale?"

"Certo madame de Liancourt, senza i suoi consigli, e la sua protezione, non sarei riuscita a cavarmela in questi anni. Ma non voglio intristirvi con le mie vicissitudini. Ora sono felice, e questo è ciò che conta, non trovate?"

"Certo, Contessa di Saluzzo! L'importante è trovare la tranquillità interiore e la pace dei sensi, il resto non conta!"

Le parole di mia sorella non mi piacciono affatto! E' evidente che sta andando oltre, la sua curiosità è decisamente indiscreta, le sfioro il braccio per evitare che continui con i suoi discorsi insensati, ma finge di non capire e continua: "Oscar, hai sentito la Marchesa! Nostro zio Armand, a quanto, pare è un ottimo confessore. Peccato, però, che con me non ci sia riuscito! …... Non mi ha compreso e mi ha mandata su tutte le furie."

Mia sorella Oscar, tuona minacciosa: "Joséphine, è più probabile che TU abbia mandato su tutte le furie lo zio Armand. Io l'ho trovato simpatico, un buon avversario con la spada, un ottimo conversatore ed un uomo colto e raffinato. Di spirito. Molto simile a nostro padre, ma più tranquillo."

La Marchesa, sicura di se, risponde: "Dite davveroContessa! Volete dire che padre Armand, oltre ad essere un buon prelato, è anche un ottimo spadaccino? Raccontatemi Vi prego! Sapete, la mia è solo curiosità e null'altro! Non riesco ad immaginare un Cardinale tirare di scherma!"

"Madame Anna, mio zio è uno Jarjayes, ed anche lui è stato istruito nell'uso delle armi, come tutti i maschi Jarjayes …. davvero bravo. Credo che si tenga costantemente in allenamento. Vorrei sfidarlo anche con le armi da fuoco …. Sono sicura che sarebbe un ottimo avversario."

"Voi .. Voi ... volete dire che sapete maneggiare le armi?"

"Certo che si! Mio padre non scherzava affatto, quando vi ha detto che sono un colonnello dell'esercito francese."

"Si, capisco, però non credevo che Voi ... cioè una donna sapesse usare le armi! Se non sono troppo indiscreta, ditemi, sapete imbracciare anche un fucile?"

"Certo! Utilizzo tutte le armi, spada, pistola, fucile e … se necessario anche le mani! Mi piacciono anche balestra e arco … mio padre mi ha istruita in molte discipline!"

"Incredibile! Voi Contessa avete praticamente ricevuto un'educazione maschile! Ma Voi …... scusatemi ma tirate di scherma indossando le vesti? Ops.. scusate ancora per la mia invadenza, è solo che mi sembra così ….. strano!"

"State tranquilla Madame …. fino ad una certa età ho creduto davvero di essere un maschio ….. comunque è un'eccezione che io indossi abiti femminili, di solito vesto con giacca e pantaloni!"

"Capisco Contessa! Però in tutta sincerità ammiro Voi e Vostro padre, per avervi reso una donna fuori dal comune! Ho intuito immediatamente che siete una donna forte, decisa e sopratutto rispettosa."

"Grazie Marchesa … siete davvero gentile."

Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo e il pensiero da Anna, è ancora in compagnia delle mie nipoti. Sono preoccupato, anche se l'ho messa in guardia con la missiva che le ho mandato, temo che possa contraddirsi, la mia non è stata una buona idea, invitarla alla festa! … Però da ben quindici anni non è mai mancata, è sempre rimasta accanto a me per tutto il giorno, e adesso, non potevo certo metterla da parte, solo perché la mia famiglia è qui! … Sorrido … La mia famiglia! …. La mia famigli è lei: Anna, ed il piccolo Carlo. Che pazzia la mia!

I miei pensieri vengono distolti dalla voce di mio fratello: " Armand … Armand …"

"Si si … Cosa succede Augustin?"

"È quello che chiedo a te Armand, cosa ti succede? Sei distratto e pensieroso! .. Se ti preoccupi per la Contessa perché è in compagnia delle mie figlie, allora sappi che di sicuro ha trovato un'alleata …"

"Non ti capisco Augustin, cosa vorresti dire?!"

"Per quanto Joséphinesia sfacciata e sfrontata, non dimenticare che Oscar è esattamente il contrario!"

"Continuo a non capirti …."

"Sta tranquillo Armand, la Contessa Anna è in buone mani, Oscar è con lei!"

Guardo mio fratello, mi sento terribilmente in difficoltà, nemmeno se fossi un ragazzino! Anche se non ho mai fatto ammissione, Augustinda per scontato che tra me e Anna ci sia qualcosa …..

"Armand .. Armand!"

"Sssiii Augustin!"

"Hai una faccia! Vuoi davvero che tutti se ne accorgano?"

"Si accorgano di cosa Augustin?!"

"E smettila fratello! Credi che sia un ragazzino? Ti consiglio di sorridere … No, sei un Cardinale, sii serio! … Armand, spero che a tavola la Marchesa non si sieda accanto a te, almeno cerca di salvare le apparenze con le tue nipoti!"

"Augustinnn, si può sapere di cosa stai parlando! Io … io … non vedo perché dovrei sedermi accanto ad Anna! … Volevo dire alla Marchesa …."

"Bene, vedo che sei tornato in te, mi fa piacere! E adesso pensiamo a Victor."

"Cosa c'entra Victor adesso?!"

"Entro stasera, dobbiamo trovargli una promessa sposa!"

"Augustin, sei per caso impazzito? Come pretendi, anzi, come puoi pretendere di trovare una moglie a quel ragazzo, è evidente che è innamorato di Oscar!

"Appunto! Deve dimenticarla! E cosa c'è di meglio di due occhi nocciola, dei morbidi capelli e delle curve che promettono ogni delizia?!"

"Augustinnn! Ti rendi conto di cosa dici! Ti prego, non parlare in questo modo!"

"Armand, dobbiamo aiutare Victor! Che ti sia ben chiaro!"

"Ma ... ma ... Augustinnn! Vuoi forse togliere dal cuore di quel ragazzo tua figlia?! Sai come funzionano certe cose: prima si dimentica e poi si pensa a ... innamorarsi nuovamente Augustinnn! Ti prego non farmi agitare, credo che ci stiano guardando tutti!"

"Armand...potrei chiedere aiuto alla Marchesa...lei conoscerà le fanciulle che abbiamo invitato...si si...che idea! Vieni con me, forza!"

"Noo, dai Augustin, cosa vuoi fare! Io non voglio essere coinvolto in queste cose! E poi chi ti dice che quel ragazzo voglia una donna!"

"Lo dico io! Ti basta?! Quel ragazzo ha bisogno di aiuto! Su muoviti!"

"Santo cielo Augustinn! Tu ….. tu saresti capace di sconvolgere la vita anche ai Santi del Paradiso! ... Cielo! Ma cosa mi fai dire! ... "

"Tranquillo fratello, poi ti confesserai per aver nominato il nome di Dio invano, adesso forza , vieni con me!"

E' inutile discutere con Augustin, è un uomo decisamente testardo, mi costringe a seguirlo, per fortuna che arriva Giovanna che annuncia: "Ehm...Signor Conte, Signore, il pranzo é pronto per essere servito"

Non resisto, rispondo io per mio fratello: "Puff .. Meno male! Grazie Giovanna, mi hai salvato da mio fratello Augustin! Adesso arriviamo!"

Guardo Armand divertito e ribatto: " Si si...a tavola si conversa meglio! La Marchesa si siederà accanto a me!"

"A .. a .. accanto a te?! Perché Augustin?"

"Come perché! Ma per conversare! Mi pare ovvio...o hai qualcosa in contrario?"

"No, ma ... ti prego Augustin, non mettere Anna .. ehmm .. cioè, la Marchesa in imbarazzo!"

"Ma stai tranquillo! Non sono certo peggio di Joséphine, io!"

"Augustin, adesso capisco mia nipote a chi somigli realmente! E' tutta suo padre!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dici?! E così, secondo te, mia figlia mi assomiglia?!"

"Augustin, non puoi negare l'evidenza: Joséphine e tu siete uguali! E ti dirò di più, sono sicurissimo che Oscar sia assennata e ponderata come la dolce Marguerite! E adesso basta discutere, prendiamo posto a tavola."

"Si, certo...è anche timida, riservata, passionale, intransigente, decisa, istintiva come i Jarjayes!"

"Sicuramente! Ma è molto più diplomatica di suo padre!"

"O no, caro fratello! Io non parlo di certi argomenti...che ti sia ben chiaro! Ed ora andiamo!"

Giovanna ha appena annunciato che il pranzo è pronto per essere servito.

Andrè è al mio fianco, anche i miei cognati sono accanto alle loro mogli, invece lo zio Armand è in compagnia di Girodelle.

Vedo mio padre avvicinarsi alla Marchesa, le porge il braccio, e le sussurra: "Marchesa, permettete? Se Vi fa piacere, vorrei che Vi sedeste alla mia sinistra!"

"Ma certo Signor Conte, sarà un piacere conversare con Voi!"

Da vero gentiluomo, sposto la sedia e faccio accomodare la Marchesa. Io siedo a capotavola, da un lato ho la Marchesa di Saluzzo, dall'altra Oscar e poi Andrè. A fianco della Marchesa, l'immancabile Armand. Dal alto opposto del lungo tavolo, si è accomodato Victor, trattenuto da Joséphine. E brava la mia figliola, ha già capito come essere di aiuto! Certo non invidio il povero Victor, c'è il rischio che Joséphine lo metta seriamente in imbarazzo!

La tavola è imbandita, Giovanna ha fatto un buon lavoro. Il sole entra dall'ampia vetrata lasciata aperta, in questa splendida giornata di sole del dieci agosto millesettecentoottantotto. Una leggera brezza scompiglia appena i capelli di Oscar, che devo dire è bellissima con questo vestito rosso. Andrènon riesce a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Se potesse, la porterebbe via subito, si vede da lontano. La guarda con occhi da innamorato, desideroso di abbracciarla e giocare con il vestito di mia figlia. Che non ci provi neppure, Oscar deve riposare e stare tranquilla! Solo abbracci e carezze, nulla di più! Finirò col dover diventare il suo chaperon…...

"Marchesa, perdonatemi, ma avrei bisogno del Vostro consiglio su una questione che mi sta molto a cuore"

"Generale Jarjayes, se posso esserVi di aiuto, con molto piacere!"

"Padre, vi prego, non infastidite la Marchesa con domande scomode!"

"Oscar, credo che le mie parole non importunino affatto la Marchesa! Vero Madame?"

"Ma certo, signor Conte. Ditemi pure"

"Marchesa, vedete quel giovanotto seduto all'altro capo del tavolo? E' un mio nipote, partito con noi per dimenticare un amore impossibile. Ecco, io vorrei fargli conoscere delle brave fanciulle, vorrei farlo distrarre e, se possibile, trovargli una sposa. Sapete, mi fa una tenerezza così solo e triste! Voi potreste consigliarmi? Ho fatto invitare diverse famiglie di nobili con fanciulle in età da marito, ma non conosco le ragazze, magari Voi che vivete a Torino saprete indicarmi, indirizzarmi…."

"Ma certo Generale, Vi aiuterò con piacere!"

"Grazie Marchesa, allora conto su di Voi per questa sera! Magari potrei farvi da Cavaliere, così non daremmo nell'occhio e potremmo parlare tranquillamente!"

Vedo mio fratello agitarsi, mi guarda e fintamente tossisce: "Coff….Coff…..cosa dici, Augustin?!"

"Cosa c'è Armand, anche tu hai la bronchite?"

Guardo mio zio, alle parole di mio padre ha rischiato di soffocare, in effetti viene anche a me da ridere! Povero Victor! Quando mio padre si mette un'idea in testa, non c'è nulla da fare! Ma in fondo ha ragione, è ora che Victor trovi la sua strada!

"No no….Ma...non mi sembra appropriata la tua idea! Cosa direbbe Marguerite?"

Ribatto a mio zio: "State tranquillo zio, mio padre è un uomo fedele, non importunerà di certo la Marchesa …."

Sorrido e guardo Andrè, che mi sfiora appena la mano sotto il tavolo, mentre non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla scollatura del mio abito!

"Marguerite? Cosa centra adesso mia moglie! ... Marchesa, evidentemente, mio fratello Armand vuole puntualizzare che sono un uomo sposato! ... Vero Armand?"

Sorrido ed annuisco a mio fratello, per me ha già risposto mia nipote.

"Armand, mi chiedo se ti preoccupi più per te, o per mia moglie."

"Coff…. Cosa dici? Ovviamente per mia cognata! Che idee che ti sei messo in testa!"

"Io non mi sono messo nulla in testa, ma in quanto a te, caro fratello, credo che ti sia raffreddato: non fai altro che tossire!"

"Io non mi sono messo proprio nulla in testa!"

"Dici davvero Armand? Ne dubito! Ma in quanto a te, caro fratello, credo che ti sia raffreddato, non fai altro che tossire!"

"No caro, mi stai facendo andare il pranzo di traverso …. con i tuoi discorsi senza senso! Bene, direi di brindare a questo giorno di festa, se siete d'accordo! Alla mia famiglia, a mio fratello, che non vedevo da tanti anni, alle mie splendide nipoti, donne affascinanti e sorprendenti!"

Alziamo i calici, colmi di vino, e brindiamo tutti assieme.

"Adesso, se permetti, Armand, vorrei aggiungere anch'io qualcosa! ... Brindo all'intera famiglia Jarjayes, che è presente, e a mio fratello, che è un uomo pieno di sorprese! ... Salute!"

Un altro brindisi, appoggio appena le labbra al bicchiere, non posso bere vino….ma si può di certo brindare con l'acqua!

"Andrè, ma cos'hanno questi due? Vogliono forse ubriacarsi? Sono troppo simili tra loro!"

Guardo mio marito, sussurro i miei dubbi a bassa voce, Andrè mi guarda, sorride e mi risponde: "Basta che non facciano ubriacare noi!"

"Tu piuttosto, non stancarti. Questa sera voglio tenerti tra le traccia per tutto il ballo!"

Arrossisco alle parole di Andrè, appena sussurrate. Sento il soffio caldo della sua voce sulla pelle del mio petto, troppo esposta per i miei gusti. Però Andrè sembra apprezzare molto questo abito ….. non riesce a smettere di guardarmi!

Osservo Andrè, non mi piace per niente! E'troppo vicino a mia figlia. Non vorrei che oltre a trascorrere una giornata estenuante, per via del ricevimento, Andrè non la facesse nemmeno dormire! Ma a lui ci penso io! ... Gli verserò altro vino nel suo bicchiere, e stasera, lo farò bere! Così stanotte penserà a dormire!

Il resto del pranzo trascorre in tutta serenità ed allegria. La signora Dalmasso ha imbastito un'ottima tavola, le pietanze sono prelibate ed abbondanti. C'è di tutto, dal consommé alla cacciagione! Vino in quantità! Ed ora siamo arrivati al dolce.

"Oscar, ti ho fatto preparare una sorpresa: torta al cioccolato come dessert! So che ne sei golosa…...spero figliola che ti faccia piacere!"

"Sssi Padre, certo, mi piace ma ... non capisco perché lo abbiate fatto!"

"Per viziarti un poco, in attesa del mio François! Non capisco cosa ci sia di male a viziare un poco la propria figlia ed erede! ….. Vedi Armand, qualsiasi cosa faccia, hanno tutte da ridire!"

"Ovvio Augustin, credo che tu sia troppo apprensivo. Te lo già detto: lascia tranquille le tue figlie, e non solo loro!"

"Oh...Armand, sei noioso. Rilassati un poco, e goditi questa giornata in famiglia!"

"Con te accanto caro fratello, c'è poco da star tranquilli! Augustin, non appena cominci a fare un discorso, sappi che mi metti ansia."

"Madame Anna, non date retta a mio fratello! Posso chiedervi di accompagnarmi a fare una passeggiata in giardino?"

"Ma certo Generale, per me è un vero piacere, poter passeggiare con Voi!"

Aiuto la Marchesa ad alzarsi da tavola, le porgo un braccio e ci dirigiamo verso i giardini del castello, seguiti a breve distanza da mio fratello, che inizia a sbuffare vistosamente! Ih ih … mi sto davvero divertendo!

"Maledizione Augustin! Se vuoi farmi ingelosire sappi che ci stai riuscendo perfettamente! Se credi che ti lascerò andare con la mia Anna, ti sbagli di grosso!" penso tra me e me, tenendo sollevata la veste scarlatta per non inciampare.

"Zio Armand, zio! Non correte via così! Su, non c'è motivo che vi agitiate così! Mio padre è un galantuomo!"

"Oscar ... nipote .. mia ... è che .. che ... si lo so che tuo padre è un galantuomo, ma ... se non ti dispiace li raggiungo in giardino. Scusami!"

"Aspettate zio, veniamo anche noi! Vieni Andrè, muoviamoci…..non vorrei che accadesse una tragedia di famiglia, con questi due non si sa mai!"

"Si, arrivo Oscar!"

"Andrè aiutami, questo vestito è scomodo….e le scarpine! Preferisco i miei abiti maschili!"

"Ma cosa dici Oscar! Ti sta benissimo e poi sei bellissima! E' ovvio che tu non possa correre, vestita in questo modo, ma non è nemmeno il caso che tu lo faccia! ... Su dai! Preferisci darmi il braccio o la mano?"

"Meglio il braccio, così sono più sicura….Uff...Andrè...davvero mi trovi…..bella? Io mi sento goffa, impacciata e ….. grossa….."

Sussurro le ultime parole, troppo imbarazzata e spaventata.

"Certo che sei bella, Oscar. Non dubitarne mai, sei una donna bellissima, e non solo ai miei occhi! Hai un'eleganza innata, anche quando indossi abiti maschili. E vestita così, non riesco a toglierti gli occhi di dosso...perdonami!" poso una carezza sul viso di mia moglie, la guardo negli occhi, lei arrossisce appena, è sempre così timida….quanto la adoro!

"Andrè ... tu sei l'uomo migliore che io conosca! ... Andrè, sei il mio tesoro ... il mio unico e grande amore!"

Mi stacco da Andrè, lo guardo, riprendo il controllo delle mie emozioni e gli dico: "Vieni, dai seguiamoli da vicino, non vorrei che Sua Eminenza sfidasse a duello il Generale….ih ih"

"Oscar, credo che tu stia esagerando! Secondo me, tuo padre lo fa di proposito: vuole ingelosire suo fratello, per farlo confessare."

Aiuto Oscar a scendere gli scalini, è bellissima con questo vestito, ma ho paura che inciampi. Non riesce proprio a comportarsi come si conviene ad una contessa, lei resta sempre il mio compagno di giochi!

"Marchesa, siete davvero gentile ad aiutarmi! Ma ditemi qualcosa di Voi, mio fratello è stato molto vago!"

"Ecco ... io ... Cosa volete che Vi dica Generale!"

"Armand mi ha detto che vi conosce da quindici anni…..è vero?"

"Si Generale! ... Poco più di quindici anni ..."

"Come vi siete conosciuti, se non sono indiscreto? Sapere, so così poco della vita di mio fratello …."

Le domande che mi pone il Generale, mi mettono in imbarazzo, credo che ormai tutti abbiano capito di me e di Armand, devo cercare di non tradirmi.

"Ehmm ... Vedete Generale, ho conosciuto Armand ... cioè sua Eminenza, nel periodo peggiore della mia vita! ... Io ... come saprete sono rimasta vedova da circa sei anni, ma ... il mio non è stato un matrimonio felice, anzi, direi molto infelice!"

"Mi dispiace , Madame. Non voglio farvi ricordare momenti tristi in una giornata di festa. Perdonate la mia indelicatezza!"

Uff….devo riuscire a carpire informazioni, senza essere scortese, che fatica! Se Armand mi avesse raccontato tutto, non sarei qui a faticare!

"Non preoccupateVi Generale! Ma sarebbe meglio cambiare argomento! ... Ditemi, Vostra moglie, perché non è qui con Voi?"

"E' rimasta a Parigi per occuparsi di mia figlia Luisa, che è in attesa del suo primo figlio dopo ben dieci anni di matrimonio…..mi manca sapete?!"

"Dite davvero? Quindi deduco che siate davvero legato a Vostra moglie! Sapete, ben pochi uomini rimangono fedeli ad esse! … Voi immagino che lo siate, e le Vostre parole Vi fanno onore Generale!"

"Grazie Madame…..sapete, ho scelto bene anche i mariti per le mie figlie! Sono tutte felici ed innamorate… e adesso, con il Vostro aiuto, vorrei occuparmi di mio nipote!"

L'ultima frase è un poco sussurrata, avvicinandomi all'orecchio di madame Anna. Riesco a sentire il suo profumo. Armand ha scelto una bellissima compagna, c'è poco da dire! E' una donna affascinante, per nulla sfacciata.

Li guardo , li spio, ma cosa sta facendo Augustin alla mia donna! Sorride e le sussurra all'orecchio? No, no, non è possibile! Augustin maledizione! Lascia stare la mia Anna! Santo Cielo, credo di impazzire, non ho mai provato gelosia nei confronti della mia donna, perché lei non me ne ha dato mai motivo! … Augustin se non la lasci, giuro che ... che ... Dio aiutami! Impazzisco! …. Senza rendermene conto, attorciglio le mani alle vesti, quasi a strapparle. Ma cosa sto facendo! Ed è tutta colpa di mio fratello!

"Andrè, ma cosa sta combinando mio padre! Non l'ho mai visto comportarsi in questo modo! Certo, nulla oltre il lecito, ma di solito è molto distaccato, formale! Sembra che voglia fare ingelosire lo zio Armand!"

"Oscar, tuo padre è davvero incredibile! Come ti ho già detto prima, sono sicuro che vuole indispettire tuo zio per farlo confessare! Oscar, io direi di salvare la Marchesa! ... Guarda là! Tuo zio, è dietro il cespuglio, li sta spiando, e per giunta è livido dalla rabbia!"

"Ih ih... Credo che spiare sia un vizio di famiglia! Non vorrei che tirasse fuori anche lui uno stiletto…..andiamo, raggiungiamo mio padre!"

"Padre, Vi abbiamo cercato dappertutto, e Voi eravate qui, in compagnia della Marchesa! ... Madame, se permettete, Vi portiamo via mio padre."

"Prego, Contessa! Signor Conte è stato un vero piacere conversare con Voi, a più tardi"

"A più tardi Marchesa! Spero che stasera mi concediate l'onore di aprire le danze con Voi!

"Oh ...si...certo signor Conte….anche se ….. ecco, è parecchio che non ballo…..sapete, una giovane vedova …"

Ho ascoltato l'ultima frase di mio fratello! E' pazzesco, vuole aprire le danze con Anna? Ma è per caso impazzito?! Augustinn, stai davvero esagerando!

Anna è rimasta sola in giardino, sono fuori di me, non capisco nulla. L'afferro per un braccio e la trascino via.

Siamo all'interno della citroniera, lei mi guarda maliziosa, mi sorride e mi dice: "Cosa c'è Armand, forse ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Non temi che qualcuno ci possa vedere?"

"Oh, Anna…..se non fosse intervenuta mia nipote, avrei cacciato mio fratello! Ma cosa vuole da te? E' impazzito?"

"Armand, sei tu che sei impazzito! Scusami, ma io non ti ho mai visto tanto sconvolto, si può sapere cosa ti è preso?"

"Oh, niente niente…. Perdonami…."

"Armand, tu sei geloso non è vero?"

"Io? Geloso? Ma ... io ... ecco ... ssss i ..."

"E allora dimmi che mi ami Armand …Adesso, qui, voglio sentirtelo dire!"

"Anna! Certo! Anna io ti amo! Vieni, lasciati abbracciare!"

La attiro a me, la stringo, le cingo la vita con un braccio e con l'altra mano le accarezzo il viso ….

"Armand, io ti amo e tu lo sai, però … mi piacerebbe vivere con te, liberamente. Sono stanca di nascondermi, sono stanca che Giovanni debba camuffare i nostri incontri qui a palazzo, perché riteniamo che sia il posto più sicuro!  
Armand caro, e adesso venti giorni separati perché è arrivata la tua famiglia … Famiglia ….. già la tua famiglia! Armand, io e Carlo cosa siamo per te? Avanti rispondimi?  
Armand, lasciamo tutto e fuggiamo da tutto e tutti, ti prego!Armand, sono più di quindici anni che ci amiamo, ci siamo conosciuti."

"Anna ... chiedimelo, ed io lascerò il sacerdozio per te. Ma dovremo andare via, all'estero. Ed io non avrò nulla da offrirti. Neppure più un nome, perché perderò tutto."

"Non mi importa Armand! Non mi interessano ne il tuo nome e tanto meno i tuoi blasoni, come non mi importa lasciare tutto per te, e fuggire via! …. Via lontano da questa ipocrisia Armand! ... Voglio te, te solamente!"

"E a Carlo non pensi? Lui qui ha un futuro, delle terre, un titolo. Andando via lo priveremmo di tutto. Ed io per nostro figlio voglio un futuro senza incertezze"

"E' vero, non avrebbe nulla di ciò che dici, però potrebbe avere te accanto e chiamarti papà! ... Come potrebbe chiamarti papà quest'altra creatura che porto nel mio grembo ... Armand sono incinta!"

"Anna ... tu ... dici sul serio?" sono scioccato, stupito, terrorizzato…..ma felice! Tremendamente felice!

"Lo sai, non potrei mai scherzare su una cosa simile! E poi tu dovresti saperlo Armand!"

"Oh ... bene, mi prenderò le mie responsabilità! Dovrò parlare con mio fratello ...Ti amo ... Anna!" ho deciso, non posso permettere che Anna venga sommersa dal fango di questa società! Una vedova in attesa di un figlio. Non lo permetterò. Ci penserò io a lei!

"Dici davvero Armand?! Parlerai con la tua famiglia? Dirai di noi?"

"Certo Anna! Un figlio in arrivo!"

"E non solo, ti dimentichi di Carlo, lui è il tuo primogenito, Armand!"

"Carlo ufficialmente non potrà mai essere mio figlio, lo sai anche tu! Ma è meglio così, almeno erediterà il titolo del tuo defunto sposo ... che bruci agli inferi ..."

"Oh Armand! Anche se non potrà portare il cognome Jarjayes, per lo meno crescerà accanto a suo padre. Questo è più importante di tutte le ricchezze ed i riconoscimenti che potrebbe avere! ... Ti prego Armand, stringimi, e non lasciarmi mai più. Non voglio più tornare a casa da sola, voglio che tu mi stia vicino, ogni giorno ... ogni notte ..."

"Anna ..."

La stringo forte a me, poso le mie labbra sulla sua fronte, poi scendo, piano. Il suo profumo, le sue mani sottili sulla mia schiena... quanto la amo!

"Armand ... Armand ... ti prego, andiamo via! ... Adesso ... portami via da qui ..."

"Vieni, rientriamo..."

"A ... Armand ... a .. aspetta, io credo di ... essere rossa in viso e non vorrei che qualcuno, mi vedesse così ..."

André ed io, dopo aver lasciato mio padre alle cure di Joséphine, passeggiamo nel giardino e ci avviciniamo alla citroniera. Abbiamo visto lo zio e Anna dietro una delle colonne della citroniera, loro non si sono nemmeno accorti di noi, abbiamo ascoltato le ultime parole della Marchesa, Andrè ed io ci guardiamo esterrefatti, mio marito, mi sussurra appena: "Oscar ... hai ... hai sentito? Quel bambino e ... adesso ne aspettano un altro ..."

"André... credo che ne vedremo delle belle!"

"Povero Armand!"

"André, guarda! Joséphine è qui, li scoprirà, cosa facciamo?!"

"Aiutiamoli, chi meglio di me li può comprendere?! Sei d'accordo?"

"Si Andrè! È solo che si spaventeranno moltissimo, quando gli diremo che li abbiamo scoperti! Pazienza Andrè! Meglio che sappiano di noi e non Joséphine! .. Coraggio André, facciamoci avanti."

**Come di consueto, il nostro immancabile siparietto.**

**Tutti a Pisa**

_**Terry:**_"Generale, su presto venite, dobbiamo prendere il taxi."

_**Generale:**_"Donzelle, non è il caso di correre in questo modo, tanto l'autista non lo perdiamo come il tremo, è lui che aspetta noi!"

_**Terry:**_"Vero Generale, ma noi vorremo arrivare a Pisa prima di sera, presto sbrighiamoci!"

_**Terry:**_"Taxista come le abbiamo detto, dovete condurci a Pisa"

_**Taxista:**__ "_Sissignora, sono pronto, è arrivato anche l'altro passeggero che aspettavate."

_**Aizram:**_"Bene, adesso dov'è?"

_**Taxista:**_"In macchina Signore. Però, se mi permettete, quella Signora è un poco strana …"

_**Aizram:**_"Strana? In che senso strana?"

_**Taxista:**_"Ecco parla in modo strano … cioè anche se forestiera parla benissimo la nostra lingua, però mi chiede delle cose strane …"

_**Terry:**_"Di che genere?"

_**Taxista:**_"Nel senso … Vedete …. Pare che non sia mai salita su un'automobile, ma dico, è mai possibile? Adesso mi chiedo: o viene chissà da quale parte della terra oppure è matta!"

_**Terry: "**_Ah ahah No! Vede, la Signora è una donna a cui piace scherzare, adesso se non le dispiace, vorremo partire."

_**Taxista:**__ "_Si, certo … prego salite!"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Madamigella, se ho ben inteso, con noi viaggerà una dama …"

_**Aizram:**_"Si Generale, farà il viaggio con noi."

_**Generale:**_"Se è lecito sapere, ditemi di chi si tratta?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Salite in macchina e lo vedrete."

_**Generale:**_"Donzelle, non vorrei che mi aveste preservato una brutta sorpresa!"

_**Terry:**_"Ma no Generale, anzi, Vi assicuro che sarà per Voi una gradita sorpresa! … Su entriamo in macchina."

_**Generale:**_"Sappiate che salgo in macchina, ma con diffidenza …"

_**Aizram:**_"Lo sappiamo Generale, su forza! ….. Terry, dove facciamo accomodare il Generale?"

_**Terry:**_"Credo che sia opportuno che si sieda sul sedile posteriore con chi sappiamo."

_**Aizram:**_"Allora Terry, tu gli farai compagnia, preferisco mettermi davanti, sai, non mi piace fare il terzo incomodo!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, cosa dici! Invece per te sarà uno spasso."

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa?! Non ci pensare nemmeno Terry, io non voglio viaggiare dietro!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, tanto dovremmo fare un bel viaggio lungo, dopo Pisa andremo a Milano. Quindi viaggiare adesso insieme a loro o dopo, per me non fa alcuna differenza, tanto faremo una volta ciascuna. Allora. Cosa decidi? Adesso o dopo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Se è così, allora preferisco subito."

_**Terry:**_"Bene Arizram, possiamo salire in taxi."

_**Generale:**_"Quanto mistero donzelle! … Ma si può sapere cosa succede?"

_**Terry:**_"Avanti, salite che lo scoprirete."

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, hai visto che bella sorpresa che ci hanno fatto le autrici?"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, non posso crederci, ma è fantastico! Così verrai con noi!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Si certo caro, trascorreremo una bella vacanza a Pisa!"

_**Generale:**_"Sono contento!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, Madame Marguerite, ditemi come volete disporvi in macchina, io mi metterò sul lato dello sportello, Voi Madame, dovrete mettervi al centro oppure sul lato."

_**Generale:**_"Se non ti dispiace Marguerite, preferirei che stessi io a lato, sai, trovarmi tra due dame, non mi entusiasma molto e poi sono giorni che sopporto le Donzelle, vorrei stare più lontano possibile!"

_**Aizram:**_"Che esagerato che siete Generale!"

_Marguerite: _"Va bene caro, come desideri! Mi metterò al centro."

_**Terry:**_"Finalmente siamo partiti Aizram! … Come state li dietro?"

_**Generale:**_"Benissimo Madame! A meraviglia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, riconoscetelo, dopo tutto non siamo tanto perfide, avete visto che bella sorpresa Vi abbiamo fatto?"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, dopo tutte le angherie che subisco da voi due, mi sembra il minimo!"

_**Marguerite: "**_Augustin, dimmi caro come stai?"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite preferisco parlare francese, così almeno l'autista di questo mezzo, non verrà a conoscenza ciò che sta accadendo alla nostra famiglia."

_**Marguerite:**_"Oui, certo monchèr, hai ragione! Dunque, Augustin perché hai l'animo tanto tormentato?

_**Generale:**_"Mi pare ovvio Marguerite! Certo tu sei lontana e non puoi sapere cosa sta accadendo a Torino."

_**Marguerite:**_"Le nostre figlie Augustin! E' forse accaduto qualcosa a loro?"

_**Generale:**_"No Marguerite, loro stanno bene, anzi, benissimo, direi fin troppo, visto che quelle due sciagurate sono rimaste incinte …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa dici Augustin! Marianne e Joséphine aspettano un bambino?"

_**Augustin:**_"Mais oui Marguerite, ed è tutta colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma, Augustin, monamour, non sarai mica diventato matto, spero! Cosa c'entrano adesso le Autrici! Non è certo colpa loro se le nostre figlie sono rimaste incinte, ma di Charles e Louis …"

_**Aizram:**_"Mi rendo conto Generale, che Madame è molto più sensata di Voi!"

_Generale: _"Madamigella! Certo non avete geneticamente contribuito alla procreazione, ma è colpa Vostra e di Madame, se ci troviamo in questa difficile situazione!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Non capisco Augustin, di cosa le accusi?!"

_Generale: _"Ovvio Marguerite! Queste due … Donzelle, hanno fatto in modo, che trovassimo alloggio in un bordello …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa? Augustin! Voi … Voi .. avete passato la notte in un bordello! Augustin!"

_**Generale:"**_Marguérite, ti prego, non vorrai farmi adesso una scenata di gelosia?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, secondo te, dopo aver saputo che hai trascorso la notte in un bordello, io dovrei starmene tranquilla!"

_**Generale:**_"Ca … Calmati Marguerite, mi fai paura! … Io non ho colpa, te l'ho già detto! Se devi rimproverare qualcuno, sono loro e non io!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihihAizram, come va li dietro?"

_**Aizram:**_"Male Terry, temo che qui possa avvenire un mariticidio! Ih ihih …"

_**Terry:**_"Benissimo Aizram, allora divertiti! Ah ahah"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry sei impossibile! Ah ahahah …."

_**Generale:**_ Ehi Voi due Dame da strapazzo, è inutile che parliate la Vostra lingua tanto lo sapete, io Vi comprendo lo stesso! E poi, visto cosa avete combinato?! Per colpa Vostra Marguerite è furiosa con me!"

_**Aizram:"**_Ih ihih … Si, vediamo Generale! .. Comunque Madame, per una volta Vostro marito ha ragione, non è colpa sua se hanno pernottato in un bordello, ma di Terry! Ih ih …"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram! Ma cosa dici!"

_**Aizram:"**_La verità Terry! Non è giusto far litigare le due colombelle, dopo tutto sono stati lontani tutto questo tempo, io voglio che si riconcilino, non che passino tutto il tempo a litigare!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Madame Terry, Voi lo sapete che sono gelosissima di mio marito, ditemi perché l'avete fatto!"

_**Generale**__:_"Ecco Marguerite, fatti spiegare un po' di cose che anch'io vorrei sapere!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Zitto Augustin, discuterò dopo! … Dunque Madame, cosa avete da dire a Vostra discolpa?"

_**Terry:**_"Io veramente … Madame, io li avrò anche mandati in un bordello, però la mia amica ha fatto in modo che le stanze fossero fornite di affreschi esilaranti …"

**Aizram:"**Terryyy! Sei perfida!"

_**Terry:**_"Non meno di te, Aizram! Ih ih"

_**Marguerite:**_"COSA?! …. Augustinnn! Non vorrai dirmi che tu li hai guardati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Margueriteca calmati, vedi, era inevitabile che io li guardassi e …."

_**Marguerite:**_"E?!"

**Generale:"**Si lo ammetto, li ho guardati Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Nooo! Neeeee ….."

_**Generale**__:_"Marguerite, ti prego, anche tu no! Non farmi il verso di Giovanna, non lo sopporto! Mi ricorda tutti i problemi che ci sono a palazzo!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Problemi! Augustinnn! Ricordi che fine ho fatto fare al libro di Alain?!"

_**Generale:"**_Come potrei non ricordarmelo! Lo hai gettato nel camino, che figura con quell'imbecille!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, tu … tu .. se proprio non trovavi un posto per dormire, potevi alloggiare, magari, insieme ai cavalli …"

_**Generale:"**_Marguerite la gelosia ti acceca, cosa dici! Eravamo tutti stanchi dopo giorni passati in tenda, come potevi pretender un simile sacrificio da parte nostra?! Ragiona ti prego!"

_Marguerite: _"Uhm … si. In effetti! Augustin dimmi almeno che non hai desiderato la compagnia di qualche donnina …"

_Generale:_"Ma no, certo cara. Tu sai che ti sono sempre stato fedele."

_**Aizram:**_"Madame, non dubitate. Il Generale vi è fedele! Pensate che sempre Terry, ha mandato nella stanza di Vostro marito delle donnine della casa, e lui, assolutamente NULLA! Fedele, assolutamente fedele! Siate orgogliosa di Vostro marito!"

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, sei davvero impossibile! Ah ahah …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, perché non dirglielo a Madame? Almeno può stare tranquilla!"

_**Terry:**_"Si certo Aizram, se non fosse che ieri sera sussurrava all'orecchio della Marchesa di Saluzzo …."

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustinnn! E adesso chi sarebbe questa Marchesa di Saluzzo!"

_**Taxista:**_"Non è possibile, qui son tuttfoll! Adesso si mettono a fare le scenate di gelosia?"

_**Terry:**_"Scusi anche lei è piemontese?"

_**Taxista:**_"Certo Signora! Sono piemontese DOC! E' solo che per motivi di lavoro, mi son dovuto spostare a Trieste!"

_**Terry:**_"Hai sentito Aizram, troviamo piemontesi ovunque!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame, prego non prendetemi in giro, con la scusa del piemontese! A causa di tutte le vicissitudini che la mia famiglia sta attraversando, volete ricordarmi che, siamo tutti impazziti!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Povero caro, ma si può sapere cosa sta accadendo a Torino?"

_**Generale:**_"Certo Marguerite! Devi sapere che mio fratello il Cardinale Armand, è stato mandato via dalla Santa sede di Roma, perché a Torino ha moglie e figlio! E come se non bastasse, la Marchesa ne aspetta un secondo!"

_**Taxista:**_"Alla faccia! Signora, e bravo al Cardinale! Certo che Voi non vi annoiate mica!"

_**Generale:**_"Zitto Voi! Invece di impicciarvi degli affari che non Vi riguardano, pensate ad arrivare prima possibile a Pisa! .. Che poi che ci sarà di tanto strano da vedere una torre pendente?! Ma tutte a Voi due possono venire in mente certe idee brillanti!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin davvero Armand, ha messo su famiglia?"

_**Generale: **_"Non solo cara, ci ha fatto anche il suo nido nel nostro palazzo! Devi sapere che i loro incontri avvengono nel nostro palazzo."

_**Generale:**_"Ah Marguerite, non ne posso più! E tutto grazie a queste due menti machiavelliche!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Su coraggio caro, fatti forza!"

_**Aizram:**_"Eccoci a Pisa! … Guardate che bella la torre!"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, però che strano!"

_**Aizram:**_"Cosa sarebbe strano Generale?"

_**Generale:**_"Questa Torre, pende tutta su un lato …"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, ma come, lo sapevate o sbaglio!"

_**Generale:**_"Certo, che lo sapevo, è solo che vederla così , è diverso immaginarsela! … Madamigella ma tutti gli architetti italiani lavorano in questo modo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ah ahahah … Ma cosa dite Generle! E come dire: Ma tutti i Generali francesi, suntuttfoll?"

_**Generale:**_"MADAMIGELLA! Prego, io non sono affatto folle!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma noi lo sappiamo, vero Terry?"

_**Terry:**_"Vero Aizram! "

_**Aizram:**_""Comunque Generale, dovete sapere che l'inclinazione dell'edificio, misura 3,9° rispetto all'asse verticale. È alta cinquantasei metri e conta più di trecento scalini."

_**Generale:**_"Per bacco Madamigella! Siete davvero istruita!"

_**Aizram:**_"Grazie Generale! Io direi di salire, e goderci il panorama di questa splendida città dall'alto."

_**Generale: "**_Marguerite cara te la senti di salire tutte queste scale?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Certo caro! .. Però vorrei ancora osservare questa magnifica opera!"

_**Generale:"**_Magnifica? Sinceramente, io non trovo nulla di magnifico, visto che è stata edificata in maniera tanto erronea."

_**Marguerite:"**_Augustin, sarà stato anche un errore di costruzione, o di progettazione, chi può dirlo, ma è stupendamente particolare! … Madames, possiamo anche andare!"

_**Terry:**_ "Prego Madame Marguerite, entriamo, ho già fatto i biglietti per entrare."

**Marguerite:"**Biglietti? Quali biglietti?"

**Generale:"**Devi sapere moglie mia, che in Italia, si paga tutto! In qualsiasi posto che andiamo, si paga!"

_**Marguerite:"**_Davvero caro?"

**Generale:"**Si Marguerite, qui funziona così!"

_**Terry:**_"Ormai siamo quasi arrivati, tra poco potremo goderci il panorama da qua su!"

_**Marguerite:"**_Augustin! Ma è meraviglioso!"

_**Generale:"**_Beh, si Marguerite, non c'è che dire!"

_**Marguerite:"**_Augustin, cosa ti prende caro, ti vedo poco entusiasta."

_**Generale**__:_"Ma no cara, e solo che penso, che mi sarebbe piaciuto … nulla cara nulla!"

**Marguerite:"**Cosa che caro, dimmi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla Marguerite! …. Donzelle, mi chiedo come non possa crollare la torre, visto che ha un'inclinazione tanto rilevante."

_**Terry:**_ "Vedete Generale, questo famoso campanile, che fino a qualche anno fa ha fatto addirittura pensare al rischio di crollo dell'intera struttura, poggiante da secoli su un terreno argilloso che ne ha provocato un'inclinazione sempre maggiore nel corso del tempo, alla quale geologi ed esperti in materia hanno cercato di ovviare attraverso interventi e tecniche specifiche …"

_**Generale:"**_Volete insinuare che comunque, un minimo di rischio c'è!"

_**Terry:"**_E chi può dirlo Generale!"

_**Generale:"**_Bene, credo che adesso sia il caso di scendere, che ne dici Marguerite?!"

_**Marguerite:"**_Certo caro, possiamo andare!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, cosa Vi succede, avete forse fretta?"

_**Generale:"**_Madame, non è nulla di ciò che state pensando, è solo che si sta facendo tardi! Ma ditemi, adesso raggiungeremo il regno di Napoli?"

_**Terry:**_"Non ancora Signore! Prossima destinazione: Milano, o come direste Voi, il ducato di Milano!"

_**Generale:**__ "_Si può sapere cosa ci andiamo a fare lì?"

_**Terry:**_"A vedere il bellissimo Duomo di Milano!"

_**Generale:"**_Santo cielo, questo viaggio non finirà mai! .. Almeno mi farete passare la notte con mia moglie?"

_**Terry:**_"Che ne dici Aizram, lo accontentiamo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Non so Terry ci penseremo! Ah ahah …. "

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie malefiche!"


	112. Chapter 112

_**Confessioni di un povero Cardinale**_

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo in faccia e decidiamo di palesare la nostra presenza, prima che siano altri a scoprire lo zio Armand e Madame Anna. Usciamo allo scoperto, facciamo un poco di rumore con le scarpe, mio zio è visibilmente scosso, e la Marchesa molto imbarazzata. È una bella donna, avrà circa la mia età. Forse, troppo giovane per lo zio…..ma se si amano, chi sono io per giudicarli? Lo zio ha indosso la veste cardinalizia, un poco sciupata, stropicciata direi. Ha dei segni all'altezza del petto, forse sono le lacrime della Marchesa. Dopo un breve istante decido di prendere la parola.

"Zio Armand, posso scambiare qualche parola con Madame Anna?"  
"O .. Oscar … Andrè! Voi qui! Co cosa ci fate ... io ... ma si Oscar, se devi parlare con Anna, cioè .. con la Marchesa, fa pure ..."  
"Grazie Zio...sapete, le mie sorelle sono molto care, ma vorrei un consiglio disinteressato ed imparziale, spero non vi dispiaccia!"  
"Nnno .. Oscar, tra … tranquilla nipote, non preoccuparti, parla pure con An ... cioè con la Marchesa ..."

Prendo la Marchesa sotto braccio, e mi incammino con lei verso le mie stanze, al fine di allontanarci da Joséphine, lancio uno sguardo eloquente ad Andrè, affinché si occupi dello zio Armand.

"Contessa cosa succede? Dove dobbiamo andare!"  
"Venite, entriamo. Andiamo lontano da orecchie indiscrete."

Percorriamo il patio, fino ad appartarci, vedo la Contessa Jarjayes guardarmi in modo severo, temo che abbia ascoltato la conversazione con Armand, è una donna misteriosa questa contessa. Sembra decisa, autoritaria. Decisamente fuori dal comune. Molto diversa dalle sorelle, anche a tavola ho notato come si muove, come parla. Ha degli occhi estremamente espressivi, uguali a quelli del mio piccolo Carlo. Deve essere un tratto distintivo dei Jarjayes. Però mi trasmette sicurezza, questa donna.

"Marchesa, vedete, io e mio marito abbiamo udito... e visto ... vorremmo aiutarvi."  
"Cosa? ... Co .. Contessa ... io ... Oh che vergogna!"

Anna si prende il viso tra le mani, come a volersi nascondere. Arrossisce visibilmente, il collo ed il petto hanno assunto un colore molto vivace. Povera donna, mi fa tenerezza! Deve essere penoso amare, e non poterlo dire a nessuno

"Ma no, state tranquilla! Io non vi giudico affatto"  
"Dite davvero! Voi mi comprendete, non mi giudicate?"  
"Certo! Anzi, vorrei aiutarvi. Il mio é un matrimonio d'amore. Non mi sarei mai sposata diversamente. Fidatevi di me e di mio marito."

Le parole della Contessa mi commuovono, non riesco a trattenere l'emozione e scoppio in un pianto liberatorio.

"Contessa ... io ... io ... non so come ringraziarVi. Voi potete capirmi! ... Amo Armand, l'ho sempre amato ... sono quindici anni che io e lui ... si insomma, avete capito. Vi prego Contessa, aiutateci!"  
"Ascoltate, lo scandalo sarà inevitabile. Credo che dovrete allontanarvi da Torino. Potreste venire con noi. Andremo prima a Vienna e poi rientreremo a Parigi. Lì potrete sposarvi! Ditemi ... quando nascerà il piccolo?"  
"Dite davvero? Ci porterete con Voi?! Grazie, grazie, io ... Oh non riesco a dire altro! ... Io e Armand, sposati! E' il sogno della mia vita! ... Così il nostro bambino non sarà un figlio illegittimo! Sapete, nascerà tra sei mesi."

"Sei mesi? Oh ... davvero? Anche io ... ecco ..."

La contessa è imbarazzata, mi ha affrontata con decisione, ed adesso che si tratta di lei, è arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli, abbassa per un attimo lo sguardo, appena il tempo di vederla fare un respiro, poi i suoi occhi si puntano dritti nei miei, e ritorna ad essere la donna forte che ho visto prima.

"Davvero Contessa! Anche Voi siete in attesa di un bambino! Che bello! Magari i nostri figli potranno crescere insieme ai loro suoi cugini! ... Armand mi ha detto che la Vostra è una famiglia numerosa, con tanti nipoti! ... Vi sarò per sempre riconoscente Contessa ... siete un angelo!"  
"Oh ... grazie, ma non esagerate. Adesso dovremo affrontare il Generale mio padre. Credetemi, ci vorrà coraggio e pazienza. Il viaggio... sarà faticoso e lungo ... ma vi troverete bene con noi! Su, adesso calmateVi, Vi accompagno in camera Vostra. Dovete riposarVi prima del ballo di questa sera."

Appena Oscar è uscita con la Marchesa, tocca a me occuparmi del Cardinale. Questi Jarjayes…..spero solo non sia uguale al fratello Generale!

"Venite con me, zio Armand! ... Posso chiamarvi così oppure preferite Vostra Eminenza!"  
"Oh...no no...Armand andrà benissimo...ma dimmi, è da molto che siete...ehm ... qui ... vicini?"  
"Abbastanza da evitarvi un grosso pasticcio, Armand!"

Sorrido al Cardinale, al pensiero di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse arrivata Joséphine prima di noi.

"Evitarmi ... cosa? Io ... non capisco!"  
"Armand, dovete sapere che siete stato davvero fortunato! Nella citroniera siamo entrati Oscar ed io, anziché Joséphine che è nei paraggi, o Vostro fratello che sta tornando da queste parti! Sapete, vuole nuovamente rivederVi, non so se mi spiego!"  
"A ... Andrè ... voi cosa ... cosa avete visto?"

Inizio davvero a preoccuparmi, non vorrei che avessero visto i nostri abbracci, o peggio, sentito della gravidanza di Anna. Non è così che voglio metterli a conoscenza dei miei progetti per il futuro!

"Volete dire …. Cosa abbiamo sentito? Abbastanza da dirVi che dovete risolvere i Vostri problemi, e quelli della Marchesa, quanto prima."  
"Problemi ... non piace come definizione. Io direi piuttosto opportunità! Dovrò parlare con mio fratello quanto prima, di questo ti devo dare ragione. Tanto, c'è una sola soluzione, ma avrò bisogno del suo aiuto ... sai Andrè, come figlio cadetto, destinato alla Chiesa, non ho ereditato nulla. Cosa posso offrire ad Anna? Me ne vergogno parecchio ... "  
"Armand, credo che alla Marchesa non importi nulla né dei titoli e nemmeno del Vostro casato! .. Per quanto riguarda il Generale, anche se può sembrare un uomo severo ed autoritario, in realtà, Vi assicuro che infondo è un uomo comprensivo! … Lo conosco. … All'inizio griderà allo scandalo, ma poi, sono sicuro che Vi aiuterà ... Pensate che ha permesso a me, un uomo del popolo, di sposare la sua figlia prediletta, il suo erede! In fondo è un uomo di cuore, vedrete!"  
"Si, hai ragione. Ma, vedi, Carlo erediterà le terre dei Saluzzo, ma questa nuova creatura, che non ha certo chiesto nulla, cosa avrà? Se fosse una bambina, neppure una dote, figlia di una vedova e di un uomo di chiesa, che ha infranto i voti ... non è solo lo scandalo, credimi. E' molto più complesso. Avrò davvero bisogno di Augustin, ed anche di te e Oscar, che ne siete gli eredi."  
"Armand, Vi prego, non pensateci, state tranquillo! Vedrete, Vostro fratello Vi aiuterà e non solo lui, ma anche mia moglie! Però Voi dovete metterlo a conoscenza di cosa Vi sta succedendo. Tutto il resto verrà da se!"  
"Si ... si, prima lo farò e meglio sarà! Vieni con me ..."  
"Volete parlargli adesso?! E va bene, verrò con Voi! Vi sosterrò."  
"Grazie Andrè!"

Entriamo nel castello alla ricerca del Generale. Povero Cardinale ... la furia di mio suocero sarà tremenda, ma poi sono sicuro che lo aiuterà in tutti i modi possibili! Alla fin fine, pur essendo un uomo rigido, legato alle tradizioni, ha un grande cuore. Diversamente, non mi avrebbe allevato a casa sua, facendomi crescere con Oscar, e non mi avrebbe mai permesso di sposarla.

Incontriamo Giovanna e domando: "Avete visto mio fratello?" ...  
"Si, Vostra Eminenza, è nella sua stanza, gli ho appena portato i fumenti... "  
"Bene, grazie! Vieni Andrè ... andiamo incontro alla battaglia!"

Sono nella mia stanza, seduto davanti al tavolo, ho la testa sopra alla bacinella da cui si espande il vapore dei fumenti. Indosso la veste da camera e dei pantaloni comodi, calze e pantofole. Sono tutto sudato, accaldato, sento le gocce del sudore scendere nella bacinella, ho i capelli in disordine, appiccicati dal vapore. Tutto questo mi rende nervoso.

"Ci mancava solo la bronchite!"

Brontolo tra me e me.  
Spero che mi passi presto …" Coff….coff".

Sento bussare alla porta, ci manca solo qualche scocciatore, già sono impresentabile, nervoso e stanco!

"Augustin ... posso entrare?"  
"Armand, sei tu? Su entra! Lo sai che i cerimoniali mi irritano particolarmente!"  
"Grazie Augustin ... ehm ... ti disturbo? Puoi dedicarmi un poco del tuo tempo? Dovrei discutere con te di una questione importante, che riguarda la famiglia. Per questo ho chiesto ad Andrè di venire con me."  
"Certo, Armand, vieni pure. Io intanto finisco questi dannati fumenti. Tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto divento nervoso, essere in balia di questo vapore irritante! Armand ti prego, attento a ciò che dici, che ho un diavolo per capello! Su avanti parla, non farmi perdere tempo!"

Mi accomodo su una poltrona, davanti al caminetto. Accavallo le gambe, raccolgo le mani in grembo. Controllo il respiro, e poi decido di affrontare mio fratello a viso aperto.

"Augustin, ho deciso di lasciare la veste talare e vivere da laico!"

Guardo il cardinale, ha davvero coraggio. Ha scelto la giusta strategia, non per nulla è figlio, e fratello, di un generale. Assito a tutta la scena stando seduto in disparte, lasciando ai due fratelli campo libero.

Spalanco gli occhi all'inverosimile, il vapore dei fumenti mi da particolarmente fastidio, le parole di mio fratello mi annebbiano il cervello, non capisco più nulla, con le mani mi libero velocemente del lenzuolo con cui mi copro il capo. Il telo trascina con se la bacinella, sotto cui è rimasto impigliato, e mi rovescio l'acqua bollente sui pantaloni.

"DANNAZIONEEE! MI SONO SCOTTATO! AHI! ED E' TUTTO PER COLPA TUA ARMAND! SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DIAVOLO HAI DETTO?!FORSE HO CAPITO MALE, O COSA?!  
"Hai capito bene, credo benissimo Augustin! Lascio il sacerdozio."

Cerco di mantenere la calma, una calma che davvero non ho.

"Ma ... Ma ... Ti senti bene fratello! Mi rifiuto di capire! No, NOOO ASPETTA ... LO SAPEVO! LO IMMAGINAVO! C'ENTRA QUELLA SALUZZO, NON E' VERO ARMANDDDD! AVANTI, PARLA, TI ORDINO DI PARLARE!  
"Augustin calmati. Come avrai capito Anna ed io ci amiamo. Da molto tempo ormai. E, anche se non siamo più dei ragazzini, aspetto un figlio da lei. Mio figlio, capisci. Avrà il mio nome. E' una sensazione immensa. Ed io voglio vederlo crescere accanto a me, senza dovermi nascondere. Anna è vedova, non c'è nessun impedimento. Ci sposeremo."  
"CO COSA?! TU ... TU .. AVRAI UN ... figlio Armand? Ma che scherzo è questo! No, no, NOO! E' ASSURDO! Dimmi, da quanto in qua, un ... Cardinale ha moglie e figli!"  
"Appunto Augustin, lascerò il sacerdozio. Ma è giusto che tu lo sappia per primo. E poi, vorrei la tua benedizione, come fratello maggiore, ed il tuo supporto."  
"Benedizione dici? Ma quale benedizione?! Se mai ti benedico con la punta della mia spada!Accidentaccio! Non posso nemmeno urlare! Non voglio che nessuno ci ascolti! ... Un momento Andrè, tu sapevi tutto, non è vero? E anche Oscar sa tutto! Non è possibile!"  
"Ma no Generale, state tranquillo. Eravamo in giardino ed abbiamo casualmente ascoltato quello che non avremmo dovuto. Ma lo sapete, Oscar ed io siamo molto riservati ... e molto curiosi!"

Sorrido, cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione, il cardinale è andato dritto al punto, affrontando la sua battaglia. Mi viene da ridere, ma cerco di mantenere la calma, seppure con difficoltà. La scena che ho davanti è davvero buffa! Il Generale, mezzo bagnato, con gli occhi rossi, i capelli scompigliati, punta un dito contro al fratello ed inveisce. Armand invece, resta seduto, solo il movimento della gamba destra tradisce il suo nervosismo.

"Zitto tu Andrè! Non è te che adesso voglio ascoltare, ma lui!

"Augustin, ti prego. Sii comprensivo, per una volta. Ti ricordo che nostro padre mi ha obbligato a prendere i voti! La mia vocazione è nulla! Lo sai e lo hai sempre saputo!"  
"ARMANDDDD! MALEDIZIONEEE! COFF COFFF! HAI RAGIONE! PERO' ... però ... un momento ... quel bambino, Carlo, anche lui è tuo figlio? Vero Armand?! AVANTI PARLA!"  
"Sarò sincero fino in fondo, anche perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto e del tuo conforto. Si, anche Carlo è figlio mio. Ma lui non sa nulla, e ti sarei grato se evitassi di gridarglielo in faccia!"

Sono dietro la porta della camera di mio padre, si sente qualche brontolio indistinto, e dei colpi di tosse, busso.

"CHI È! NON VOGLIO CHE NESSUNO CI DISTURBI! CHIUNQUE VOI SIATE ANDATE VIAAA!Coff …. "

Apro la porta ed entro decisa, che piaccia o meno a mio padre, questa faccenda riguarda anche me! Anche se affrontarlo in abiti femminili, mi mette a disagio ...

"Buonasera Padre!"  
"AH SEI TU!COFF COFF Entra, e assicurati di chiudere bene la porta, nessuno deve sentirci! … Oscar, vieni, accomodati qui, sulla poltrona. Io mi sistemerò su una sedia. Devi essere comoda …"

Guardo mio padre, il recipiente che conteneva l'acqua dei fumenti è rovesciato sul tavolo ed il liquido è caduto a terra e sui vestiti di mio padre. La veste da camera è tutta macchiata ed i pantaloni, sembra che si sia fatto la pipì addosso ... ih ih ... mi viene da ridere al solo pensiero! Guardo Andrè di sottecchi ... faccio fatica a trattenermi ... sarà la gravidanza che mi rende difficoltoso il mio proverbiale autocontrollo ...

"Padre, ma cosa vi è accaduto? Siete tutto bagnato! Dovete assolutamente asciugarvi e mettere degli abiti puliti! Siete già ammalato ... non fatemi preoccupare!"  
"Oscar, questa è l'ultima delle mie preoccupazioni! Piuttosto, dimmi, tu sai tutto, di Armand e della Marchesa ..."

"Padre, state calmo e cambiatevi. Ricordatevi che abbiamo una missione, e dovete rimettervi in salute in fretta! Andrè, per cortesia, aiuta mio padre a cambiarsi, dietro al paravento ovviamente!"  
"André, lascia stare, preferisco discutere di questa gravissima situazione di mio fratello! ... Però debbo ammettere che in queste condizioni, mi è difficile trovare una soluzione! ... Oscar hai ragione, devo cambiarmi! ... E tu caro fratellino, non muoverti da quella poltrona, che hai un mucchio di spiegazioni da darmi, CHIARO ARMANDDD! …. Coff coff"  
"Certo Augustin, sono venuto io a cercarti, dopotutto!"

Vado dietro al paravento, mi sfilo gli abiti bagnati e li getto a terra con rabbia. Persino la biancheria è finita bagnata. Prendo un asciugamano, lo passo sulla pelle. Mi è rimasto addosso l'odore degli olii per i fumenti. Prima del ballo dovrò farmi un bel bagno ... odoro di Eucalipto! Afferro una camicia bianca pulita, della biancheria, le coulottes ed una giacca da camera. È estate ma io sento i brividi giù per la schiena! Ecco, adesso sono pronto, esco dal paravento e mi siedo di fronte a Armand.

"Avanti Armand, parla! Dimmi da quanto tempo tu e ... Anna siete amanti?"  
"AUGUSTIN! Non mi piace il termine amanti. Comunque ti racconterò tutto. Dunque...ho conosciuto Anna quindici anni fa. All'epoca era una fanciulla, sposata da pochi mesi. Il Padre, il Duca di Moncalieri, l'ha data in sposa ad un uomo molto più anziano di lei, solo per solidificare degli accordi politici. Il Marchese di Saluzzo era noto per essere un uomo molto libertino, giusto per usare un eufemismo, ed anche piuttosto rude. In breve, un pomeriggio arriva in confessionale questa giovane, con le lacrime agli occhi. Dopo sei mesi dal matrimonio, non era ancora in stato interessante, ed il marito ha iniziato a trattarla non proprio bene. Mi sono affezionato subito a lei, ed abbiamo stretto una bella amicizia. Con il tempo, ho capito che la amavo. Ma era una donna sposata, ed io stavo facendo carriera all'interno della curia. Siamo sempre rimasti in contatto, e quando il marito si è ammalato gravemente, sette anni fa, sono venuto di corsa a Torino. Ci siamo amati, ci siamo donati tutto quello che potevamo. Ma Anna è rimasta incinta di Carlo, quando il marito era prossimo alla morte. Lui l'ha scoperta, ha minacciato di ripudiarla. Per fortuna, è morto prima che potesse nuocerle ancora. Adesso lei è una donna rispettabile, vedova, con un figlio, mio figlio, che è il nuovo Marchese di Saluzzo. È un bambino vivace e molto sveglio. Mi riempie di gioia vederlo crescere. Ora che Anna aspetto un altro figlio, credo che sia un dono di Nostro Signore, ed un modo per ricordarmi che io proprio non sono un buon sai tutto ... aiutami. Perché io non ho nulla da offrirle, e lo scandalo sarà immenso. Non possiamo di certo restare a Torino, e poi vorrei poterle offrire una vita dignitosa, a lei ed alla nostra creatura."  
"Armand, dimmi, è questo il vero motivo, per cui ti hanno allontanato dalla Santa sede, vero?"  
"Augustin, non mi hanno allontanato. Sono io che ho chiesto di venire qui, per vedere crescere mio figlio! È così difficile da capire?"  
"Armand, tu, l'ami ..."  
"Certo che la amo, Augustin! Cosa credi? Che mi sia infilato nel suo letto così, come se nulla fosse? Ma sei impazzito? Oh ... perdonami Oscar, parlare così davanti ad una donna ... è davvero fuori luogo"  
"Zio Armand, non preoccupateVi! Ho inteso benissimo la Vostra situazione, e Vi comprendo. Sono sicura che mio padre Vi aiuterà! ... E se così non fosse, lo farò io, in quanto erede della famiglia Jarjayes."  
"Oscar, non temere, non intendo certo mettere in difficoltà la nostra famiglia, per colpa di un fratello scellerato. Comunque Armand, hai preso la decisione giusta. Coff coff Sarà difficile, ma hai tutta la mia approvazione."

Guardo negli occhi mio fratello, poi passo ad Oscar ed a Andrè. Lascio che il silenzio riempia la stanza e poi fondo capisco mio fratello. Ha subito le imposizioni di nostro padre, come fa ogni buon figlio, ma adesso ha l'opportunità di vivere la sua vita…..certo che avanti di questo passo, dove andremo a finire?!

"Coff ... bene, a questo punto, credo che ci sia una sola soluzione. Se Anche Oscar e Andrè sono d'accordo, io ti proporrei di partire con noi, tra una ventina di giorni, per Vienna. Ci fermeremo presso la corte austriaca una settimana, salvo problemi."

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, questa missione è tutta un problema!A parte la gravidanza di Oscar, di cui sono orgoglioso, abbiamo avuto solo guai: tra assalti, generi inetti, figlie gravide, notti all'addiaccio, persino una bufera di neve in piena estate! Adesso, ci mancava giusto Armand…..ah, povero me!

"Poi torneremo a Parigi. Verranno ovviamente anche Anna e tuo figlio. Una volta giunti a casa, vi sposerete e vivrete nella casa di famiglia. Non è di certo un problema."  
"Però, sappiate che ho un'altra missione da portare al termine per stasera! E' quella di trovare una moglie a Girodelle! Che sia ben chiaro: io non parto da Torino, fin tanto che quel ragazzo non abbia trovato una fanciulla, e tu, Armand, devi aiutarmi!"

Guardo prima Oscar, che annuisce, e poi Andrè, che sorride. Mia figlia non finirà mai di rendermi fiero di lei!

"Augustin, grazie! Davvero! Oscar, Andrè, devo ringraziare anche voi!"  
"Armand, l'unico modo di ringraziarmi, è quello di trovare moglie a quel ragazzo che ormai è fuori di testa!"  
"Certo che ti aiuterò! L'ho visto oggi a tavola, mi fa davvero tenerezza!"

"Padre, a questo punto però dovremo mettere lo zio a conoscenza dei dettagli del nostro incarico. Mi sono misurata con lui, ed una spada in più ci farà comodo, anche perché io inizio ad avere qualche difficoltà e vorrei evitare di dover combattere ... seppure a malincuore ..."

Guardo di sottecchi Andrè, che ricambia il mio sguardo abbattuto con un sorriso, uno dei suoi sorrisi, quelli che mi fanno sciogliere e mi scaldano il cuore. Quelli che mi fanno sentire bella, desiderata, amata e protetta.

"Si hai ragione Oscar, metteremo a conoscenza Armand di ogni cosa ..."

"André per favore, va a chiamare Sassoin, La Salle,Girodelle ed i miei generi. Dobbiamo organizzarci per il prossimo viaggio! Etciù"  
"Sissignore, vado immediatamente!"  
"André …."  
"Sissignore …"  
"Ci vediamo nel mio studio."  
"Agli ordini Signore!"

André lascia la camera, chiude la porta ed io continuo: "Armand, dimmi la verità … è merito mio se sei giunto a questa confessione?"  
"Non ti capisco Augustin …"  
"Tu mi hai visto in atteggiamenti confidenziali con Anna, e sei diventato geloso, non è così?"  
"Augustin … e va bene, si lo ammetto! Mi hai dato molto fastidio!"  
"Che ben venga fratello! Era proprio quello che volevo! Che ti ingelosissi e mi dicessi la verità. Cosa credevi che io fossi uno stupido?"  
"Non l'ho mai pensato Augustin. E' solo che non ti potevo accogliere dicendoti: "Ciao Augustin da quanti anni che non ci vediamo! Sai, vieni, ti presento la mia donna e mio figlio!"… Su Augustin, sii logico!"  
"Lo sono caro fratello ed è per questo che avevo capito tutto! … Comunque, ritieniti fortunato che a scoprirti sia stata Oscar, e non tua nipote Joséphine. Anche se prima o poi dovrà saperlo, come tutti del resto."  
"Si lo so Augustin, mi pare ovvio! …."

Vedo mio fratello annuire e rattristarsi.

"Beh, e adesso cosa ti prende?"  
"Penso ad Anna ….. quando tutta la famiglia verrà informata della faccenda, e lei verrà presentata come la mia "Fidanzata", immagino l'imbarazzo che proverà …."

"Su zio, non rattristateVi, vedrete si aggiusterà ogni cosa! … E poi ci ho già parlato. L'ho messa a conoscenza del fatto che André ed io sappiamo tutto."  
"Davvero Oscar?! Come ha reagito?"  
"Come volete che l'abbia presa, zio! In un primo momento era imbarazzata, ma io l'ho rincuorata."  
"Grazie Oscar …."

"Armand, prima di recarci nello studio, voglio chiederti un'ultima cosa."  
"Dimmi pure Augustin!"  
"Qui al castello, chi è a conoscenza della tua relazione con la Marchesa?"  
"Giovanna e Michele … loro mi hanno sempre aiutato a nasconderci! …"  
"Capisco Armand! .. Quindi se loro ti hanno aiutato in tutti questi anni, vuol dire che è gente fidata!"  
"Si, Augustin, loro sanno tutto, anche di Carlo …"  
"Glielo hai detto?"  
"Augustin, devi capire che la mia relazione con Anna, dura da quindici anni, e certe cose, sono difficili da mantenere nell'assoluto riserbo! … Ma a parte loro, nessuno sa nulla!"  
"Ho capito Armand! … Su dai, ormai tutto è finito …"  
"Tu credi Augustin? Se mai, adesso tutto comincia!"  
"Si Armand, comincia una nuova vita per te, tua moglie ed i tuoi figli! … Su coraggio adesso andiamo nello studio, che tra un poco arriveranno tutti! … Armand ….Puff …."  
"Augustin, cosa c'è? Perché stai sbuffando?"  
"Come perché! Ma ti rendi conto?! Tuo figlio, mio nipote, un Jarjayes, che porta un altro cognome?! Tutto questo è davvero ASSURDO ARMAND!"  
"Augustin, cosa vuoi che faccia? Per la legge Carlo è il figlio del Marchese di Saluzzo … non posso fare nulla, e lo sai anche tu!"  
"Ma dico, accidenti a te caro fratello, ma tu sai il guaio che hai combinato! Quel bambino non potrà mai conoscere la verità, e se mai un giorno verrà a sapere che in realtà suo padre non era quel … depravato, ma tu, non temi che potrebbe non accettarti come padre?"  
"Augustin, per cortesia, già per me è difficile così. Ti rendi conto che quel bambino, crede che io sia il confessore di sua madre, un caro amico. E tra poco invece capirà che Anna diverrà mia moglie! La moglie di un ex Vescovo! Non intendo sconvolgergli ulteriormente l'esistenza. Magari, quando sarà più grande, proverò a raccontargli tutto…..chissà! Però hai visto i suoi occhi?"  
"Certo che li ho visti! Ha lo stesso sguardo dei Jarjayes, come i miei, come quelli di sua cugina Oscar e ... come i tuoi ... uhmmm ... Armand ... Armand ... maledizione!"  
"Maledizione cosa? Si può sapere di cosa ti lamenti?"  
"Nulla fratello, nulla! Scusami, riconosco che tu dopo tutto non hai nessuna colpa., sei vittima di alcune assurde regole che nemmeno io condivido! ... Su coraggio Armand, cerchiamo di sistemare le cose. Andiamo nello studio che ci stanno aspettando!"

"Si … si andiamo … sai Augustin, è buffo! Molto buffo….."  
"Cosa Armand?"  
"Vedi, tu hai sempre voluto un figlio maschio a cui dare il cognome, ed io che ho un figlio maschio … non posso dare a lui il mio cognome!"  
"NOOOO Ti prego Armand, non infierire! .. Ma non lo vedi in quale situazione mi ritrovo? Sei figlie! Ben sei figlie, e tutte ... Bah ! Ti prego Armand, non ricordarmelo! Tu un figlio maschio che non può portare il nostro cognome ed io nooooo! Sing Sing ..."  
"Su fratello non fare così! ... Non piangere, non voglio vederti piangere. Mi fai sentire in colpa."  
"Sing … Sing …. Armand … Spero che almeno la mia Oscar, mi dia François, François Augustin Reinyer de Jarjayes. Altrimenti , come faccio! Sing …."

Mi fratello mi intenerisce, piange come un bambino, è davvero disperato. Mi avvicino, gli poso la mano sulla spalla e con voce suadente,gli dico: "Su dai Augustin, vedrai che Oscar ti darà l'erede che tanto desideri."

Vedo mio fratello passarsi la mano sugli occhi, e singhiozzando, sussurra: "Tu credi Armand?! Pensi davvero che Nostro Signore esaudisca le mie preghiere?!"  
"Certo Augustin. Nostro Signore,ci ama, e non vuole certo vedere le sue creature soffrire. Abbi fede, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà."  
"Grazie per le tue parole Armand! … Armand …"  
"Dimmi Augustin …"  
"So che le tue preghiere valgono quanto le mie, cioè nulla! Però fratello, prega comunque, affinché il nostro casato, abbia la sua discendenza."  
Sorrido e ribatto: "Si, certo Augustin, ti prometto che ogni sera, prima di addormentarmi, pregherò Nostro Signore affinché accolga la tua preghiera."  
"Grazie fratello! ….."  
"Possiamo andare adesso?!"  
"No, un'ultima cosa Armand, il fatto di aver confessato la verità a tuo fratello, non significa che devi dare ancora scandalo nel castello."  
"Non ti capisco …. Cosa intendi dire?!"  
"Mi hai capito benissimo fratello! Anche se sei … spretato … non vuol dire che tu e Anna .. si insomma, hai capito, niente fino al matrimonio …"  
"COSA?! Augustin sei forse impazzito o cosa?!"  
"Ne l'uno e ne l'altro Armand, certe cose si fanno dopo il matrimonio e non prima! E tu ricordati che sei ancora un servitore di Nostro Signore, capito Armand?"  
"Ah ah ah … Augustin, ma davvero parli sul serio!"  
"Ho forse l'aria di chi sta scherzando?"  
"No, però … Ih ih ih Augustin, Anna è mia moglie da più di quindici anni, e sono il padre dei suoi figli …"  
"Ancora! Non ricordarmelo ancora, che non è il caso! .. Armand, che questa notte non ti venga in mente di infilarti in camera sua!"  
"Ih ih ih … Si ..si Augustin, senz'altro! … Però consentimi di dirti qualcosa …"  
"Cosa?"  
"Se no ricordo male, mia nipote Joséphine, è nata circa sei mesi dopo che ti sei sposato, come me lo spieghi?"  
"Uhmm … ecco …"  
"Adesso che ne dici di andare?"  
"Si, andiamo, mio amato fratello spretato!"  
"Ih ih ih …"

Passo davanti alla porta del Maggiore, busso, attendo risposta ed entro.

Il maggiore è seduto su una poltroncina, con un libro in mano.

"Siete Voi Capitano! Ci sono forse novità circa la missione?"  
"Si, Maggiore. Infatti, sono qui per dirvi che ci sono nuove disposizioni. Il Generale ci aspetta tutti nello studio."  
"Grazie Capitano Grandièr, arrivo tra poco."  
"Vado a chiamare gli altri, a dopo Maggiore!"

Lascio la camera di Girodelle, per recarmi in quelle di Louis e Charles, spero che ci siano.  
Busso prima a quella di Louis, attendo risposta e apro.

"André sei qui, cosa succede?"  
"Marianne, Louis, scusate se vi disturbo, ma nostro suocero vuole parlare con te Louis, circa il nostro viaggio. Devi andare nello studio, èlì che ha indetto la riunione."  
"Tra poco arrivo André."  
"Sapete se Charles è in camera sua?"  
Marianne ribatte: "No, André! Credo che Charles e mia sorella stiano ancora passeggiando per i giardini."  
"Grazie Marianne."

Anche se Marianne, mi ha detto che è improbabile che possa trovare Charles in camera sua, comunque passo per la sua stanza e busso …. Niente, nessuna risposta.

Percorro il corridoio, decido di andare in camera di Alain e Gerard, quando incontro Giovanna e chiedo: "Giovanna, hai visto per caso il Marchese di Liancourt?"  
"Sissignore! Circa un'ora fa, ho visto sia lui che la Marchesa dirigersi verso la cascina."  
"La cascina hai detto?"  
"Sissignore! Sapete, quella adiacente al castello …."  
"Non sapevo che ce ne fosse una! … Va bene Giovanna, ma appena lo vedi, digli che deve raggiungerci nello studio, il Generale lo attende."  
"Va bene Signore."  
"Grazie Giovanna."

"Gerard, hai visto la nuova Marchesa?"  
"Chi, quella bellissima donna che era accanto al Cardinale?"  
"Si, proprio lei! … Che donna stupenda! Debbo riconoscere che le italiane non sono niente male! Guarda per esempio la mia Sabrina, è bellissima!"  
"Alain ti prego, non rincominciare con la storia che ti manca, e che stai soffrendo come un cane. Ormai, la conosco a memoria."  
"Gerard, tu la conoscerai anche a memoria, ma io davvero sto soffrendo! ….. Senti Gerard, a proposito di donne e di intrallazzi, ma hai notato come il Cardinale guardava quella donna?"  
"Quale donna?"  
"Ma scusa, non stavamo per caso parlando della nuova Marchesa?"  
"Ah, si, vero! Senti Alain, vedi di tacere con i tuoi discorsi sconci, che non appena apri bocca, sbuca il Cardinale!"  
"Hai ragione Gerard! Ho l'impressione, che quello si apposti di proposito, per ascoltare i miei sfoghi fisiologici …"  
"Ma non dire idiozie amico mio! Sei tu che non fai altro che parlare della stessa cosa. Ed è inevitabile che prima o poi, lui ti ascolti! Ah ah ah … A proposito, hai preso in considerazione l'idea di confessarti dal Cardinale?"  
"Chi? Io? Ma dico, sei diventato matto o che! Secondo me, Gerard, è il Cardinale che dovrebbe confessarsi … non io …"  
"Ma che diavolo dici Alain!"  
"Si, certo! Come ti dicevo, il prete non toglieva gli occhi di dosso alla Marchesa, e non ha fatto nulla per nasconderlo!"  
"Ma che fai adesso, ti metti anche a spiare Alain?"  
"Spiare io? Ma dico amico, sei fuori per caso! Io ho visto il prete spiare il Vecchio Pazzo che, stranamente, faceva il cascamorto con la Marchesa! Dovevi vederlo il prelato, altro che santità! Quello aveva ragione quando ci ha detto che di santo non ha proprio nulla!"  
"Non ti capisco Alain, spiegati."  
"Lui è geloso!"  
"Geloso?! …. Geloso di chi, o di cosa?"  
"Uffa! Gerard, possibile che tu sia così tonto?! Geloso del Vecchio Pazzo che sussurrava all'orecchio di quella donna! Capito adesso?!"  
"Alain, ma si può sapere di cosa accidenti parli?"  
"Dico ciò che ho visto Gerard! E non è tutto …"  
"Ancora! Su avanti, parla!"  
"Dopo che quella donna è rimasta sola, il prete l'ha raggiunta e, folle di gelosia, l'ha trascinata via! Capito adesso Gerard?"  
"E si può sapere dove l'avrebbe portata?"  
"Ed io, che ne so, mica ero lì per spiarli!"  
"Incredibile Alain! E così il Cardinale e la Marchesa ….. però chi l'avrebbe detto!"

Ho lasciato il piano superiore per arrivare a quello adibito alla servitù, non arrivo alle stanze dei miei amici, perché li vedo chiacchierare nell'atrio del corridoio.

"Basta parlare di questo Alain, guarda chi sta arrivando, è André"

Alain appena mi vede, dice: "Ciao André! Cosa ci fai da queste parti? Forse sentivi la mancanza dei tuoi amici?!"  
"Alain, Gerard, ci sono nuove disposizioni. Il Generale vuole vederci tutti nel suo studio."  
Gerard ribatte: "E' successo qualcosa André?"  
"Nulla di grave Gerard! E' solo che il Generale vuole metterci a conoscenza dei alcuni dettagli."  
"Va bene André arriviamo immediatamente."

**"Alla cascina"**  
Charles ed io siamo sdraiati in mezzo al fieno, nelle stalle della cascina adiacente il castello. Le mucche, abitanti del luogo, sono fuori, libere di pascolare nel prato esterno. La porta della stalla è accostata. E noi ci stiamo deliziando di questo posto nuovo! Ah…..l'odore dell'erba appena tagliata, delle margherite, dei campi, del legno, del sudore delle bestiole e del loro letame…

"Joséphine! Sei unica ... magnifica ..."  
"Oh Charles...Charles...le tue mani...Charles...e la tua lingua, impertinente, calda, enorme...ruvida...ruvida?! Charles..."  
"Ti prego Joséphine ... non parlarmi in questo modo ... o davvero mi farai impazzire!

MUUUUUUUU ...

"Joséphinnne hai sentito?"

MUUUUU …..

"Charles, cosa ti prende? Dove vorresti andare! Rimani qui! … Ma non lo senti, è una delle mucche che pascolano intorno alla cascina!"  
"Cara, credo che qualcuna sia entrata dentro …"  
"E allora? Lasciala stare, tanto non da alcun fastidio! …. Anzi, ascoltare il suo verso, rende tutto così eccitante! …. Su ….. rilassati e lasciati andare …..!"

MUUUUUUUU

"Oh Charles...mi fai il solletico! Charles .. la tua lingua .. sui miei piedi!"

Sento un soffio umido sulle mie estremità, una lingua ruvida sui miei piedini….uhm…..che delizia!

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Ma cosa dici! La mia lingua non è sui tuoi piedi, io sono qui ... con te ..."  
"Niente ... niente ... ma sei veramente calda! Joséphine ... dovresti ecco .. mettere della crema ..."

Sento qualcosa di ruvido, peloso, caldo, strusciarsi contro le mie natiche…che mia moglie debba mettersi della crema sulle sue deliziose gambe?

"Giuro che non ti capisco, io non peli e nulla di simile! Ma cosa dici? ... Ahhhh forse ho capito! ... Vuoi stuzzicare la tua fantasia! Ebbene si …. mi toglierò i peli dalle gambe, ma dovrai essere tu a strapparmeli, uno ad uno! Ah ahah ...

MUUUUU ….

Sono sopra mia moglie, mi delizio di lei, quando avverto il muso umido dell'animale, strofinarsi contro le mie natiche,mi spinge, vuole spostarmi da questa montagna di fieno, perdo l'equilibrio finisco completamente addosso a mia moglie,sussulto e strepito: "Cosa accidenti sta succedendo?"  
"E lo chiedi a me Charles! Sei tu che ti sei spinto oltre! Sta attento così mi fai male, sai il bambino!"

Mi sollevo da lei, sono nudo e spaventato, credo di guardare mia moglie con l'atteggiamento di un folle.

MUUUUUUUUUUUU slurp…slap…..MUUUUUU

"Charles, mi spaventi, si può sapere perché mi guardi in questo modo?"  
"Semplice Joséphine, ho la mucca alle mie spalle, possibile che tu non te ne sia accorta?"  
"Cosa?! Ma stai scherzando Charles!"  
"Niente affatto …"  
"Su Charles, spostati, voglio vedere …"

Mi alzo da mia moglie, siamo completamente nudi, lei si copre appena con la sottana, e sgranando gli occhi, mi dice: "Cosa aspetti Charles, manda via immediatamente quell'animale!Ci sta disturbando!"

"MUUUUU ….."

"Avanti Charles, la sua presenza mi irrita! Ed io ho tutta l'intenzione di portare a termine la nostra missione!E senza essere ulteriormente disturbati!"  
"Abbi un poco di pazienza cara! Almeno che mi infili i pantaloni! .. Non posso certo mandarla via così, come mamma mi ha fatto!"

La mucca inizia a mangiare il fieno su cui ci eravamo sistemati…..sbuffo…..non bastava mio padre ad interromperci, adesso ci si mette anche una mucca?!

Guardo divertita mio marito, che si riveste in tutta fretta, e ribatto: "Però …."  
"Però cosa?!"  
"Debbo ammettere che la mia cara suocera, ti ha fatto davvero bene Charles! E gli allenamenti a cui ti sottopone mio padre, stanno dando ottimi risultati!"  
"Ohhh Joséphine! Per te qualsiasi momento è buono per scherzare …"  
"Ovvio Charles! La vita è già triste, per lo meno tento di rallegrarcela un po'!"  
"Joséphine … Joséphine …"

Guardo mia moglie, è rimasta seduta in mezzo al fieno, con la mucca che mangia accanto a lei. Si copre appena con la veste, sorride….il suo sorriso….quanto è bella la mia Joséphine!

"Charles, meno chiacchiere e butta fuori quella dannata mucca! Voglio che concludiamo la nostra opera!"  
"Si, si Generale, faccio in un attimo!"

MUUUUUUUUU

"Generale hai detto? .. Però che idea bizzarra che mi è venuta …."  
"Quale …."  
"Entrerò di nascosto nella stanza di mio padre e prenderò la sua divisa …"  
"E si può sapere per quale motivo?"  
"Semplice, la indosso e così tu farai l'amore con un Generale dell'esercito francese …."  
"Joséphine! Santo cielo!"  
"Cosa ti prende Charles!"  
"Credo che tutti abbiano ragione quando dicono, che sei quella che somiglia di più allo zio Claud!Ah ah ah ah .."  
"Oh Charles! Ah ah ah ….. Sei incredibile! Però marito mio, ammettilo, ti fa piacere che io sia così, non è vero, amore mio?"  
"Si, certo! Sarei uno stupido, se non lo sapessi, pero …"  
"Però? … Su avanti parla! A cosa stai pensando!"  
"Ecco … vedi, temo che se farai davvero ciò che hai detto, se mio suocero, che poi è anche tuo padre,dovesse accorgersene …. saranno guai ….per me però! Il Generale sarebbe capace di intensificare gli allenamenti …..povero me!"  
"Su fatti coraggio Charles, e guarda il lato positivo …"  
"Perché tu lo vedi per caso? Io in quel caso, immagino solamente ritorsioni da parte di tuo padre."  
"E anche se fosse? Guarda che corpo che ti ritrovi! Uhmmm … Charles … su .. sbrigati, adesso basta!"

"MUUUUU"

"Su sbatti fuori quell'animale, che non ho voglia di aspettare ancora!"

Mio marito non ribatte più. Afferra per il collare la mucca, e con fermezza la trascina fuori. O almeno si impegna affinchè la mucca esca il più rapidamente possibile. Ma sembra che l'animale preferisca il fieno essiccato all'erba fresca…..che gusti difficili che ha!

"Su bella …. Andiamo!"

Charles è fuori dalla cascina, a petto nudo, l'osservo: quanto è bello, prestante, ha un fisico perfetto! Questo viaggio gli fa decisamente bene! Si è asciugato molto, ed ora ha dei muscoli sciolti, che prima erano ricoperti dalla ciccia….certo….anche la cicca ha il suo fascino! Ma questo nuovo fisico mi ispira molto! Non appena rientra, chiude la porta e la spranga, in modo da impedire alla mucca di rientrare.

"Ecco Joséphine. Adesso sono sicuro che non avremo altri ospiti indesiderati! …. Cara, cosa c'è! Mi guardi in un modo!"  
"Sei bellissimo Charles, su vieni da me, sbrigati!"  
"Arrivo, mia adorata …."  
"Charles, dimmi … ti dispiace proprio, che io sia così … esigente?"  
"Assolutamente no, mia adorata …"

Mi tuffo letteralmente in mezzo al fieno, abbraccio mia moglie, ci rotoliamo e ci perdiamo uno nell'altra.

Mio marito ed io ci rivestiamo, ho appena infilato le scarpe quando gli dico: "Charles, che bello che è stato! Ammettilo, farlo nella cascina. E su quel letto di paglia, è stata un'idea fantastica!"  
"Joséphine!"  
"Cosa c'è Charles, forse non ti è piaciuto?"  
Vedo mio marito avanzare verso di me, mi sorride, mi stringe forte a se, sussurra: "Ma cosa dici cara, è stato bellissimo! E tu amore mio, sei stata davvero unica!"  
"Anche tu Charles! …. Charles, che ne dici di tornarci domani, sai l'idea di farlo, ascoltando il muggito delle mucche che sono lì fuori, mi stuzzica la fantasia!"  
"Va bene cara, come desideri, domani torneremo! Ma prima dovremo accertarci che non ci sia il margaro."  
"OvviamenteCharles! … Charles …"  
"Dimmi Joséphine …"  
"Stasera ho voglia di divertirmi, voglio ballare tutta la sera. Quindi se ne senti il bisogno caro, va pure a fare il tuo sonnellino, che poi non voglio sentire ragioni!"

Mia moglie mi guarda maliziosa, dritta negli occhi. Il suo sguardo è molto eloquente: vuole ballare fino a tarda notte…una danza in verticale ed un'altra in orizzontale! Mi vuole sfinire….ma quanto la adoro!

"Va bene cara! E adesso torniamo al castello."  
"Aspetta …. Hai ancora qualche filo di paglia tra i capelli! …. Ecco qua, tolto! ….. "  
"Joséphine, come ti senti?"  
"Benissimo Charles! La gravidanza non mi da per nulla fastidio, anzi, trovo tutto così piacevole!"  
"E la nausea?"  
"Si presenta di tanto in tanto, ma nulla di fastidioso."  
"Mi fa piacere, meglio così! Andiamo mia dolce Joséphine!"

Alain, Gerard ed io, entriamo nello studio, non manca nessuno.  
Lo studio del generale è un ambiente raccolto, illuminato da un'ampia vetrata che dà verso la Dora. Il soffitto è in legno, realizzato a cassettoni, ornato con lo stemma della famiglia Jarjayes, con il giglio di Francia e con il Delfino. Le pareti sono decorate con gli stessi motivi, con una boiserie in legno a ricoprirle in parte. Sono inoltre riportati i simboli del Ducato Sabaudo: una rosa, i nodi d'amore e una rappresentazione dell'annunciazione. Il nonno del Generale, il famoso nonno Augustin, fu insignito del collare della Santissima Annunziata, massima onorificenza della casa Sabauda. Egli fu un cavaliere della Santissima Annunziata. È un onore riservato a pochi. Da un lato della stanza si trova la scrivania in noce, con una poltrona rivestita di un panno rosso. Un poco spostato, un tavolo rettangolare, contornato da alcune sedie su cui si sono già accomodati i presenti.  
Mi avvicino al posto libero, accanto ad Oscar,guardo il Generale e dico:  
"Signore, ci sono tutti, tutti meno che Charles. Non sono riuscito a trovarlo."  
"Immagino che non si trovi neppure Joséphine ... si saranno rintanati da qualche parte, quei due lussuriosi! Pazienza, tanto sono inutili ..."

Girodelle continua a guardare mia figlia, mi domando come sia possibile che quel ragazzo, non abbia null'altro da vedere!? Mio caro Victor, aspetta stasera che ti sistemo io!

Siamo tutti riuniti nello studio, intorno al tavolo in noce. Le sedie sono comode, imbottite nella seduta e nello schienale. Semplici, rivestite con un tessuto rosso. Prendo la parola.

"Bene, siete stati tutti convocati perché ci sono delle novità relative alla missione, direi piuttosto delle piccole modifiche ….."

I soldati guardano me e mio padre con aria interrogativa, Alain si gratta la testa, Gerard sembra teso, Victor ... è ormai solo la pallida ombra del soldato che conosco.

"Dunque, partiranno con noi altri viaggiatori, nella fattispecie, si tratta di Armand, lo zio Armand, e della Marchesa di Saluzzo con il figlio. Dovremo quindi riorganizzarci, ricontrollare l'itinerario di viaggio, considerare che avremo almeno un'altra carrozza con noi. Avete domande?"  
Alain mi guarda e dice: "Ma Comandate ... anche se, scusate Comandante, ma vestita in quel modo, mi è difficile chiamarvi così! Ih ih ih"  
"Alain! Smettila o giuro che ti passo da parte a parte con la spada!"  
"Ehmm.. si .. si... E' proprio vero quando si dice che l'abito non fa il monaco! Ih ih ih ... Scusate Cardinale, non era mia intenzione offenderVi!"

Sorrido alle parole del soldato, e penso: quel ragazzo è davvero simpatico anche se a volte un tantino irriverente.

Charles ed io passeggiamo per i giardini del castello. Siamo felici e sorridenti, mi stringo a lui e gli sussurro all'orecchio: "Amore mio, non appena mio padre lascerà la sua stanza, entrerò e mi prenderò la sua divisa …"  
"Joséphine, ancora con questa idea! E dai, smettila …"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo! Dammi una sola ragione, perché non dovrei!"  
"Tuo padre potrebbe accorgersi che dal suo armadio manchi la sua divisa. Ti immagini cosa potrebbe accadere?! "  
"Certo che lo so, ma io non mi farò scoprire!"  
"Ti prego, desisti da questa idea …"  
"Charles, non vedo perché doveri farlo. Se solo riuscissi ad infilarmi in quella di Colonnello, la chiederei ad Oscar, ma so bene che non potrei entrarci, quindi, prenderò quella da generale! Ormai ho deciso e lo farò!"

Alle nostre spalle, udiamo la voce di Giovanna.

"Marchese … Marchese di Liancourt ….."  
"Cosa succede Madame!"  
"Marchese, scusate se Vi disturbo! … Ma il Generale, vi sta aspettando nel studio."  
"Mio suocero? Ma cosa succede?"  
"Non lo so! Il marito di Madame le Conte mi ha detto solamente, che non appena Vi avrei visto, di avvisarVi di raggiungerli …"  
"Grazie Giovanna, adesso vado."  
Non appena la governante si allontana, sussurro: "Chissà cosa è accaduto! … Joséphine, ci vediamo dopo!"  
"Un momento Charles, dove vai?"  
"Come dove vai! Ma non hai sentito Giovanna? Vado da tuo padre, che ci ha riunito, di sicuro che vorrà darci delle direttive riguardo al nostro viaggio! .. Scappo, altrimenti si arrabbia, a dopo Joséphine!"  
"Un momento Charles, vengo anch'io!"  
"Ma cosa dici, tuo padre ha chiesto di me …"  
"E allora? Se ci sono delle novità circa il viaggio, debbo saperlo anch'io! Dopo tutto sono informata di ogni cosa e non c'è più nulla da nascondere!"  
"Joséphine, tuo padre, potrebbe adirarsi …"  
"Charles, se Oscar è presente, allora lo sarò anch'io! ….."

Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio che ci porta allo studio, sento Joséphine alle mie spalle che dice: "Ma si può sapere perché corri in questo modo?"  
"Joséphine, di sicuro tuo padre mi cerca chissà da quanto tempo, e sarà furioso con me."  
"Tanto ormai sei in ritardo, quindi, un minuto in più, uno in meno, non fa alcuna differenza …"  
"Non è così Joséphine, meglio che arrivi più in fretta possibile!"

Il Generale ci scruta severamente e continua: "Partiremo tra quindici giorni circa e ….."

L'attenzione di noi tutti viene distolta dal tocco della porta.

"Buona sera! …. Generale, volevate vedermi? Ehm...scusatemi per il ritardo, mi hanno avvisato solo ora ... "  
"Charles, meglio tardi che mai! Dov'eri? Con quella lussuriosa che ho per figlia, immagino! Ma non qui nel castello ... no ...dove vi siete andati ad imboscare! Parla veloce che sono nervoso!"

Guardo Charles dritto negli occhi, ha l'aria di uno che ha molto da nascondere, con vistose macchie rosse in viso, ha persino un graffio….sarà stata mia figlia! Quei due pensano solo ad accoppiarsi! Santo Cielo! Ha persino un filo di paglia tra i capelli…uhm…..

"Ehmmm ... Vedete Signore, io non potevo certo sapere di questa riunione così improvvisa e ..."  
"E niente! Dov'eri? Veloce... parla! E dimmi la verità!"  
"Ecco ... noi ... vedete ..."

Sono davvero imbarazzato. Davanti a me ci sono tutti i nostri compagni di viaggio ed il Cardinale, oltre alla mia giovane cognata. Non sono domande a cui si può rispondere così….. inizio a sudare, non so davvero cosa dire!

"Padre smettetela! Sapete benissimo cosa stavamo facendo! Non siamo nè ragazzini e nemmeno fidanzati! Giusto zio Armand? Non ha detto per caso nostro Signore: andate e moltiplicatevi?! Avanti, forza zio, parlate!"  
"Coff ... Joséphine, capisco che la cosa possa sembrarti divertente, ma inizio a credere che se fosse per te, vivremmo in un mondo sovraffollato! Ed ora sii educata e lascia che tuo marito risponda alla domanda che gli è stata fatta ... "  
"Mio marito non deve rispondere ad alcuna domanda zio! Mio padre, che poi è anche Vostro fratello, sa benissimo che io e mio marito, quando disponiamo di tempo libero, ci dedichiamo a ..."  
"Ti prego cara, non aggiungere altro! Ma non lo vedi! Non siamo soli, questa più che una riunione militare, ha tutto l'aspetto di un tribunale militare!"  
"BASTA!"

Batto un pugno sul tavolo di noce, faccio sussultare tutti i bicchieri ed i documenti depositati sopra. Non ne posso più!

"JOSEPHINE, LASCIACI IMMEDIATAMENTE! QUESTA RIUNIONE NON È COSA PER TE! VATTENE O TI GIURO CHE TI CACCIO A PEDATE!"

"André, mio padre tra poco le tira uno schiaffone ... e temo che abbia ragione ..."

Sussurro appena al mio Andrè.

"Oscar, cosa possiamo fare? Tuo sorella è irrecuperabile!"  
"Si, purtroppo hai ragione ... mi dispiace per mio padre, non sta per niente bene e la giornata sarà ancora lunga"

"Padre, non agitateVi, ricordate che state parlando con una donna incinta! Se amate un pochino Vostro nipote, Vi invito ad avere più riguardo nei miei confronti!"

Mi alzo dalla sedia, sono davvero stufo. Mi avvicino a Joséphine, la afferro per un braccio e la spingo, non molto dolcemente, fuori dalla porta. Poi chiudo, dando un giro di chiave.

"ED ORA TU SIEDITI, BUONO A NULLA DI UN GENERO LUSSURIOSO! COFF COFF!"  
"Ge ….. G …..Generale, avete perso la pazienza?"  
"TACIII!"  
"Sssssisssssi Signor Generale ..."  
"Bene, dove eravamo rimasti?"

"PADRE! APRITEEE!"  
"Lo vedi Armand, cosa devo sopportare, e quella ... osa ancora bussare alla porta! Il primo di voi che osa alzarsi, se la vedrà con la mia spada, CHIARO?!"

Mi guardo attorno, passando in rassegna ad uno ad uno i presenti ...

Lo zio Armand, con tono pacato, ribatte: "Adesso calmati Augustin, di questo passo, ti sentirai male. Ricordati che stasera dovrai ricevere i nobili della contea!"  
"Bene, adesso che ci siamo tutti ... Charles, avremo tre viaggiatori in più con noi!"  
"Si si, hai ragione Armand. Dunque, andiamo con ordine. Mio caro fratello, siamo qui in missione per conto di sua Maestà. A parte i miei generi, gli altri sono tutti soldati. Il Maggiore Girodelleè a capo delle guardie Reali, Sassoin e La Salle sono Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, agli ordini di mia figlia, il Colonnello Jarjayes. Andrè, anche lui è un soldato, è un capitano e dipende sempre da mia figlia. Hai domande?"  
"Si, Augustin, per dove proseguirà il viaggio, e soprattutto perché questa missione e per conto di chi?"  
"Armand, ricordati che sei tenuto al più assoluto riserbo su quanto apprenderai. Da questo momento, sei anche tu in missione con noi. Le loro Maestà, a causa dei tumulti che stanno attraversando la Francia, ci hanno mandato a controllare presso la corte Sabauda quali sono le intenzioni dei Duchi, dobbiamo capire se intendono aiutarci, restare fuori dalla questione ma soprattutto è fondamentale che non appoggino i rivoltosi. Poi andremo a Vienna, dall'Imperatore fratello della nostra Regina, per consegnare una missiva. Attenderemo risposta e rientreremo a Parigi. Siamo già stati assaliti, quindi sappi che non sarà una passeggiata. Sei pronto a seguirci?"  
"Siete stati attaccati?! Ed è per questo motivo che il Maggiore è ferito?"  
"Esatto Armand...esatto. Adesso dimmi se sei dei nostri"  
"Augustin ... si certo, e tu conosci i miei motivi. Però adesso mi chiedo come riusciremo a gestire ben ... tre donne incinte e un bambino a seguito! ... Non nego che la cosa mi spaventa non poco! ... comunque Augustin, sono dei vostri! E questo significa che da qui, ai prossimi quindici giorni, tornerò ai miei allenamenti con le armi."  
"Armand ... le donne in stato interessante sono quattro ... tutte ... non farmici pensare. Adesso dovremo ricontrollare l'itinerario, riorganizzare le disposizioni, ordinare le derrate ... dovremo dividerci i compiti!"

Sussurro al mio amico: "Gerard, hai sentito? Abbiamo un'altra donna incinta al seguito ..."  
"Alain e chi sarà mai?"  
"Come chi, amico! Ma la nuova Marchesa, chi se no! Adesso nessuno mi leva dalla testa che il responsabile è il prete!"  
"Però! E vai al prete! Non mentiva quando diceva che non è immune al peccato!"  
"Oscar, ma io e Charles, come possiamo renderci utili?"  
"Allenandovi, invece di perdere tempo!"  
Mio padre con tono severo, ribatte: "Per quanto riguarda Charles, stando lontano da mia figlia! Sarebbe già un passo avanti!"

Continuo a guardare il mio bellissimo Comandante, con quell'abito addosso, mi sembra impossibile che sia lei: è ancora più bella! Mi riprendo dal torpore che mi ha circondato da questa mattina, distolgo gli occhi dal mio bellissimo comandate e cerco di concentrarmi sulla missione. Con difficoltà, ma devo riprendere il controllo.

Come sempre, scruto quel povero figliolo di Victor, è tormentato! E si, le tue pene presto finiranno ragazzo.  
Anche se confuso, ribatte: "Perdonatemi Cardinale, ma ... ecco ...come mai avete deciso di partire con noi? E perché verranno anche la Marchesa ed figlio piccolo? Mi pare un viaggio troppo rischioso per loro."  
"Ecco, vedete ... la Marchesa deve lasciare Torino a causa di alcuni problemi di salute. Come ha detto poc'anzi mio fratello, le donne incinte sono quattro e non tre! ... L'altra come avrete intuito è ... La Marchesa di Saluzzo ..."  
"Ma ... perdonate l'indelicatezza Cardinale, la Marchesa è vedova ... credo quindi che spetti all'uomo con cui ha concepito, aiutarla in questo momento. Dovrebbe assumersi le sue responsabilità!"  
"Conte Girodelle, è esattamente quello che intendo fare. Ma capirete anche Voi, che non possiamo restare a Torino."  
"Oh scusatemi Cardinale, io ... non era mia intenzione essere indiscreto! Mi dispiace!"  
"State tranquillo, Voi non avete nessuna responsabilità."

"Sentito Gerard? Il prete ha messo incinta la Marchesa ih ih ih ..."  
"Sccc... zitto Alain!"  
"Come se fosse semplice zittire! Ma hai sentito?! Dio, è davvero finito il mondo! E pensare che Sua Eminenza voleva confessarmi ... Ih ih ih …. Lui invece, l'ha fatto con la Marchesa, e che confessione!"

Il Generale ci guarda severamente e digrigna: "Voi due, cosa avete da borbottare?"  
"Nulla Generale, nulla!"  
"Meglio così! Altre domande?"

Mi guardo in torno, scruto tutti con attenzione. Nessuno osa proferire verbo, meno che mai i miei due generi.  
"Bene, allora andiamo a riposare, ci aspetta una lunga serata!"

"Louis! Hai sentito?! Lo zio prete, ha ... ha ... ingravidato la Marchesa! E poi sarei io il depravato!"  
"Charles, però! Hai capito il Cardinale! Chi l'avrebbe immaginato, lui e la Marchesa … però. E bravo allo zio Armand! Ih ih ih …."

"Bene, allora direi che Alain e Gerard si occuperanno di reperire delle derrate di scorta, ed altri due muli. Ci servirà anche una seconda carrozza ed un cavallo veloce per lo zio Armand. Girodelle, Andrè ed io ricontrolleremo l'itinerario, mentre Voi Padre vi recherete alla corte sabauda con lo zio Armand…."

_**Al duomo di Milano in compagnia di Augustin e Marguerite de Jarjayes**_  
_**Le autrici: Aizram e Terry**_

_**Aizram:**_"Finalmente Terry siamo arrivati a Milano! Lo ammetto, sono stanca! ….. Signor taxista, deve lasciarci all'albergo che le abbiamo indicato."  
_**Taxista:**_"Si, signorina, ci siamo quasi, ormai mancano due isolati! …Eccoci arrivati, ci siamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, spero che le Arpie ci lasciano dividere la stessa camera, e non ci facciano l'ennesimo dispetto!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Abbi fede caro, vedrai, sono sicura che non sono tanto malvagie come sembrano!"

_**Terry: **_"Eccoci in albergo, siamo arrivati!"  
_**Albergatori: **_"Buona sera signori!"  
_**Terry: **_"Buona sera, a voi! Abbiamo bisogno di due camere."  
_**Albergatore: **_"Singole o matrimoniale?"  
_**Aizram:**_"Ehmm Terry tu cosa dici?! Come sistemiamo il Generale e Madame Marguerite?!"  
_**Generale: **_"Vi prego Donzelle, pensate bene a ciò che dite! Almeno questa volta, siate magnanime."  
_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Generale, se permettete, Terry ed io ne discutiamo! … Con permesso!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, si stanno allontanando, devono decidere cosa fare di noi."  
_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, come si suol dire: "Consiglio di volpe a danno di galline". In questo caso Marguerite, le povere galline siamo noi!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Su, coraggio caro, sii fiducioso ….."

_**Aizram:**_"Allora Terry, cosa facciamo?! Lo lasciamo dormire con sua moglie?"  
_**Terry: **_"Aizram, invero, il generalone, mi fa pena, io direi di si, tu che ne pensi?"  
_**Aizram:**_"Per me va bene. Dai facciamogli questo regalo! …. Però prima dovrà rispondere alle recensioni, e poi lo lasciamo in pace."  
_**Terry: **_"Va bene Aizram, andiamo a dirglielo."

_**Albergatore: **_"Allora Signore cosa avete deciso'! Le camere come devono essere, singole o matrimoniali?"  
_**Terry: **_"Ecco ….. Generale, Vi prego non guardatemi in quel modo …"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, io non Vi guardo in nessun modo! Avanti, cosa avete deciso, parlate!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Ecco, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso che avrete la camera matrimoniale …"  
_**Generale: **_"Davvero, Donzelle Arpie!"  
_**Aizram:**_"Si, certo! Ma perché Vi stupite tanto, forse non siamo abbastanza buone per Voi?"  
_**Generale: **_"No, no … Cioè si, voi siete buone, anzi buonissime …."  
_**Terry: **_"Come la Marchesa di Saluzzo, non è vero? Vi piace vero Generale?"  
_**Generale: **_"Ma .. ma .. Donzelle, Voi … Voi … ci prendete gusto a farmi discutere con mia moglie!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Un momento Augustin, chi sarebbe questa Marchesa!"

_**Albergatore: **_"Ecco qua le chiavi delle vostre camere! La sei è quella con i letti singoli e la tredici è quella con il letto matrimoniale!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Un momento Monsieur, voglio una camera singola …."  
_**Generale: **_"No, ti prego Marguerite, non farmi questo, vedi, le Arpie, non si sono spiegate …"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Invece si sono spiegate benissimo Augustin! Hanno parlato di una donna che, a te, non ha lasciato indifferente!"  
_**Generale: **_"VI PREGO ARPIEEE! RACCONTATE TUTTO A MARGUERITEEE!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry hai sentito come ci ha chiamate?"  
_**Terry: **_"Certo, ci ha appellato come Arpie …"  
_**Aizram:**_"Già, prima ci insulta e poi vuole che l'aiutiamo."  
_**Generale: **_"Ma io non chiedo il vostro aiuto, ma solo che diciate la verità!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin adesso basta! Dormirò da sola questa notte!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ti prego, ti scongiuro, no, lasciami spiegare! …ARPIEEEE VI ORDINO DI CONFESSARE LA VERITA'!"

_**Albergatore: **_"Allora Signori, cosa avete deciso? Stanza matrimoniale o singola!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Singola!"  
_**Generale: **_"No! Matrimoniale Monsieur!"  
_**Albergatore: **_"Signori, mettetevi d'accordo, mi fate diventare matto!"  
_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego ascoltami …"  
_**Marguerite:**_"No, Augustin! Ho ascoltato abbastanza, adesso sono stufa delle tue infedeltà!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ma quali infedeltà! Io ti sono fedelissimo, vero Arpie? … AVANTI, NON RIMANETE IN SILENZIO, PARLATE! VOLETE FORSE DISTRUGGERE IL MIO MATRIMONIO?"  
_**Terry: **_"Certo che no, Generale, cosa dite!"  
_**Generale: **_"Allora dite a Marguerite che non è vero! … E voi due, non basta che mi fate tribolare nella storia, adesso anche nel siparietto, ARPIE!""  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, se non la smettete di strepitare, vi lasciamo dormire solo. E chiuso a chiave dentro la vostra stanza!"  
_**Albergatore**_: "Santi numi! Qui sun tutt foll!"  
_**Generale: **_"Anche Voi siete piemontese?"  
_**Albergatore: **_"Io? Si, però mi sento milanese! Ah ah ah ah!"  
_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, sono praticamente circondato da piemontesi, dalla Contea al siparietto, e tutti non fanno altro che dire che la nostra famiglia è folle! Marguerite ed è tutta colpa di queste due!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, ti stai giustificando forse?"  
_**Generale: **_"No, cara, ma voglio che almeno mi lasci spiegare. Dunque, devi sapere che la Marchesa di Saluzzo, non è altro che la donna di Armand …"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Armand? Augustin, che storia è questa! Armand è un prelato, e i prelati non hanno donne!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ti sbagli Marguerite! Anch'io ne ero convinto, ma non è così! Anche lui ha ereditato i geni dello zio Claud, come del resto le nostre figlie, e ti dico che Armand ha una donna, e se io sono stato galante con la donzella, è stato perché volevo che mio fratello lo ammettesse, e null'altro! Te lo giuro Marguerite!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Armand, lo ha ammesso?"  
_**Generale: **_"Si Marguerite, lo ha ammesso …"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Santo cielo! … Povero Armand!"  
_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti dispiace per lui, e per me, che sono in astinenza da mesi? Ti prego Marguerite non dirmi di no …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry ma lo senti? Il Generale non si vergogna di dire certe cose, nemmeno davanti a noi! E' diventato peggio di Alain!"  
_**Terry:**_"Già! E pensare che lui critica le figlie, quando è lui in crisi di astinenza!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitte voi due! Se sono in questa situazione, è per tutta colpa vostra!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, e ti pareva che la colpa non la desse a noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Allora cara, dormi con me stanotte?"  
_**Marguerite:**_"E va bene caro! Alloggeremo in una stanza matrimoniale!"  
_**Generale: **_"Oh Grazie, grazie Marguerite!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma guarda Terry, bacia anche le mani di sua moglie!"  
_**Terry: **_"Poveretto, però che pena mi fa!"

_**Albergatore: **_"Allora Signori ci siamo decisi? Questo povero uomo passerà si o no la notte con la moglie!"  
_**Generale: **_"Certo, ma che domanda indiscreta che fa Monsieur! Ci dia una matrimoniale."  
_**Algergatore: **_"Finalmente! Ecco qua le chiavi! … Signori … buon divertimento! Ih ih …"  
_**Generale: **_"Donzelle quello di sicuro è un discendente di Sassoin: stesso sguardo lussurioso, stessa sfrontatezza!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, non credi che possa essere un mostro nipote? …. Sai, dimentichi che potrebbe essere un discendente di nostra figlia Joséphine!"  
_**Generale: **_"Beh, a pensarci ….. può darsi! Sai, i geni dello zio Claud! .. Oh Marguerite, lasciamo stare, andiamo in camera nostra!"  
_**Aizram:**_"Un momento Generale, dimenticate che dovete rispondere alle recensioni!"  
_**Generale: **_"Oh no! Vi prego, stasera no! Pensiamoci nel prossimo siparietto, Vi prego! Lasciatemi andare con mia moglie!"  
_**Terry: **_"Aizram, cosa ne dici, lo accontentiamo?"  
_**Aizram:**_"E va bene Terry, lasciamoli andare! "  
_**Generale: **_"Grazie Donzelle!"  
_**Terry: **_"Un momento Generale, non dimenticate che domani alle nove dobbiamo lasciare l'albergo per il giro turistico."  
_**Generale: **_"Certo, certo! Alle nove, Marguerite ed io saremo nell'altro ad aspettarVi! A dopo Donzellette!"  
_**Aizram:**_"Ma senti! Adesso non ci chiama più Arpie, ma Donzellette, che progresso!"  
_**Generale: **_"Vieni, vieni Marguerite, andiamo su!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Aspetta Augustin, voglio chiedere all'albergatore il suo nome, un attimo!"  
_**Generale: **_"Ti prego Marguerite, lo farai domani mattina."  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Un attimo, faccio in un attimo! …. Scusate Monsieur, se non Vi creo disturbo, potreste dirmi il Vostro nome? Sapete, somigliate a un mio lontano parente."  
_**Albergatore: **_"Ma certo Signora, il mio nome è Charles Liancourt …"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin hai sentito, è nostro nipote, ovvero un nostro discendente! Lo sapevo!"  
_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ho sentito! Anche lui come nostra figlia ha ereditato i geni dello zio Claud! … Però adesso che lo guardo bene, ha lo stesso portamento di quel buono a nulla di suo nonno! …. Andiamo cara, non vedo l'ora di spogliarti!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Aizram, e poi dice a Joséphine! Ah ah ah …"  
_**Aizram:**_"Dai Terry, poveretto, lo stiamo privando da tempo della compagnia di sua moglie!"

_**Albergatore:**_ "Non c'è dubbio: sun tutt foll! Adesso io sarei un loro discendente! Che Dio me ne liberi!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, ma che meraviglia il Duomo di Milano!"

_**Generale: **_"Già, davvero spettacolare Marguerite! Non ho mai visto nulla di simile! … Ma tu moglie mia sei ancora più bella di tutte le meraviglie che le Arpie mi stanno mostrando!"  
_**Marguerite:**_"Oh caro, come sei premuroso! Aizram e Terry, mio marito ed io Vi graziamo per la magnifica giornata che ci avete concesso di trascorrere! … Tu caro non le ringrazi?"  
_**Generale: **_"Arpie, grazie per la notte..."

_**Terry: **_"Prego Generale, non ce di che!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco...magari...Marguerite potrebbe venire con noi...se non è di troppo disturbo!"  
_**Terry: **_"Venire dove, lussurioso di un Generale!"  
_**Generale: **_"In viaggio!"  
_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih ih ... Aizram che ne pensi? Lo accontentiamo?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ma si...dai! Tanto per la prossima tappa prevedo freddo! Ih ih ih"  
_**Generale: **_"Freddo?! Donzella, quindi, Marguerite ed io dobbiamo munirci di indumenti pesanti! Santo cielo, qui si passa dai quaranta gradi del sud a chissà a quanti, di chissà dove,e per giunta chissà in quale posto."  
_**Terry: **_"Su su...vi portiamo in giro senza sosta!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, vi é piaciuta l'ultima cena?"  
_**Generale: "**_Si, certo... non c'è che dire! Il ducato di Milano mi ha sorpreso non poco. Come avete detto che si chiama questo posto?"  
_**Aizram:**_"Siamo nel convento di Santa Maria delle Grazie  
_**Generale: **_"Donzelle, abbiamo finito con il Vostro giro turistico?"  
_**Terry: **_"Uhm...certo...a Milano...si..."  
_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, rassegniamoci, le Donzelle, hanno deciso di farmi fare il giro del mondo!"  
_**Terry: **_"Solo quello d'Italia Generale...per ora!"  
_**Generale: **_" Oh NO! Marguerite, le senti? Queste due sarebbero capaci di mettere a dura prova anche la pazienza di un Santo."  
_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah ah…..Questa poi!"


	113. Chapter 113

_**Un abito da ballo**_

Il resto del pomeriggio trascorre tranquillo. André mi ha convinta a riposarmi, ed in effetti ne avevo bisogno. Ormai è quasi sera e sento due labbra impertinenti baciarmi...un gran bel risveglio!

"Andrè...uhm...che ore sono?"

Mi stiracchio, con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Quasi le sette! ... Devi prepararti dormigliona! ... Lo sai che fremo all'idea di vederti con l'abito da sera! E poi desidero ballare con te, per tutto il tempo."

"Così tardi? Uhm...ho dormito parecchio! Ih ih..."

"Eri stanchissima. E poi ieri notte hai dormito pochissimo, l'hai forse dimenticato?!"

"Uhm...dimenticato...uhm...potresti aiutarmi a ricordare...se non fosse così tardi! E se restassimo qui? Potrei dire che sono stanca..."

Sorrido maliziosa...un ballo...preferirei restare qui, nel mio bozzolo! Con il mio Andrè …. nella nostra stanza. Vorrei cenare con lui, farmi imboccare, rubare l'ultimo pezzo di torta dalla sua bocca. Vorrei accarezzare le sue labbra e passare la sera abbracciati a guardare le stelle cadenti, ed esprimere il mio unico desiderio, avere Andrè sempre al mio fianco, invecchiare con lui, crescere i nostri figli, felici.

"Lo vorrei anch'io, ma non è possibile. Lo sai che tutti aspettano di conoscere l'erede della Contea!"

"Uff...e va bene, marito mio. Va bene! Adesso mi alzo...uhm...chissà se la sarta mi ha portato il corpino del vestito?!"

"Corpino? Cosa? Ma ... Oscar, forse ti sei fatta fare un vestito a metà?!"

"Certo! Il corpino del mio era stretto...così Marianne ha pensato di farlo rifare...un buon compromesso direi!"

Mi alzo dal letto, vado nella toilette per lavarmi il viso. Poi torno e guardo Andrè. Mi avvicino, lo sfioro...

"Ti prego Oscar, non fare così ... altrimenti ..."

La tiro a me e la porto di sotto, sono sopra di lei, la bacio, le sfioro le labbra, sussurro: "Se fai così, gli abitanti della Contea rischiano di non conoscere il Conte Jarjayes …."

"André...puoi chiedere a Giovanna del vestito? E a Marianne se può aiutarmi? Io intanto mi rinfresco... Altrimenti restiamo qui!"

"Colonnello! ... Cosa fai! Prima mi provochi e poi batti in ritirata ..."

La bacio ancora e ancora, fino a che la ragione prevale sul desiderio, e dico: "E va bene, hai vinto, vado a cercare tua sorella. Però stasera, dopo la festa, non pensare di addormentarti."

"Andrè! Per me possiamo disertare la festa! IO non batto mai in ritirata! Che ti sia ben chiaro! Quindi...decidi tu!"

Guardo mio marito di storto! Io sono un soldato! Non scappo! E poi non ho davvero voglia di comportarmi come si conviene ad una contessa.

"Uhmm ... il Colonnello ha deciso di andare in missione! ... E va bene, allora mi arruolo! ... Comandante sono felice di fare questa piccola follia! ... Aspetta, mi assicuro che la porta sia chiusa a chiave! …..Si, era chiusa …. A noi due Colonello, il tuo Capitano è ai tuoi ordini!"

"Però Capitano, mi fa davvero piacere che Vi sottomettiate al volere del Vostro superiore! ….. Su … dai Andrè, vieni qui, baciami!"

"Con vero piacere mio bellissimo Comandante!"

Avanzo sorridendo verso mia moglie, quando sento bussare alla porta.

"André, hanno bussato ..."

"Sai cosa mi importa! Non ci siamo per nessuno, almeno per una mezz'ora. E tu ... sccccc... non devono sentirci! Sappi che nemmeno se fosse tuo padre, aprirei quella porta.

"Andrè ..."

"Sccccc... Vedrai, si stancheranno e andranno via ..."

"Si, però ….Andrè, continuano a bussare ..."

"Non mi interessa! Che continuino pure! Tanto ho deciso che non apro. E tu non distrarti ..."

Sono dietro la camera di Oscar, continuo a bussare, ma nessuno mi risponde. Possibile che sia uscita?! Ma non credo, sicuramente, non mi avrà sentito, continuo ad insistere.

"Oscar…..Oscar apri, sono Marianne…..dai, è tardi, devi prepararti per la festa!"

"E' mia sorella! .. Su dai Andrè, lasciami andare!"

"No! Tu rimani qui con me!"

"Ma io non ci riesco. Ti prego Andrè! Con Marianne fuori dalla porta …. Non ci riesco!"

Mi sollevo da mia moglie, le prendo la mano e le dico: "Su presto vieni con me!"

"André, ma si può sapere dove vorresti portarmi?"

Sorrido sornione, e dico: "Nella toillette ...ovviamente, su vieni! Voglio proprio vedere se sentirai ancora Marianne…o se invece ti farai catturare dalle mie attenzioni! Ih ih …"

"Cosa? Ma André!"

"Sccc... vieni con me!"

Entriamo, chiudo silenziosamente la porta, guardo intensamente mia moglie e le dico: "Adesso, ne tua sorella e nessun altro potranno distrarre il tuo pensiero da me!"

"André Sei davvero tremendo!"

Inizio a slegare i laccetti della camicia di mia moglie, piano piano l'indumento inizia a scivolare, lasciando prima una spalla scoperta, poi il seno. Piano faccio scorrere le mie mani, e la camicia finisce a terra. Oscar è davanti a me, coperta solo dai suoi capelli colore del grano.

La prendo in braccio e la adagio nella vasca da bagno, che avevo preparato per la mia dolce Oscar mentre lei riposava. L'acqua profuma di vaniglia, l'ambiente è illuminato da alcune lanterne.

Mi sfilo rapido la camicia ed i pantaloni ed entro nella vasca in compagnia di mia moglie.

"Andrè …. Tu … tu …"

"Non dirmi che ti dispiace, perché non ci credo."

"Beh, no .. però …"

"Però nulla! … Adesso ci siamo solo io e te, e nessun altro! .. Dai vieni …"

Inizio piano a passare le mie mani sul suo bellissimo corpo, una carezza leggera. La sua pelle è liscia, calda, vellutata. È mia, Oscar è mia. Solo mia. Ancora faccio fatica a crederci!

"André, ti prego, non fare così …"

"Così come?! Forse non vuoi che ti lavo la schiena?! … Su sentiamo …."

"Ecco .. io … Andrè … io ….. Ti amo André …"

"Se continui a sussurrarmi parole d'amore, allora è inevitabile che ti faccia mia … qui … adesso …."

Mio padre mi giunge alle spalle e dice: "Marianne sei già pronta...ma Oscar? Non ti apre?"

"No, Padre, non mi apre ….Eppure sapeva che sarei passata per aiutarla con il vestito!"

"Marianne...ma non é possibile che non ti apra...aspetta...ci penso io!"

"Padre, cosa volete fare?!"

"Zitta tu! Ormai, so come vanno certe cose! ….. Se non aprite entro ugualmente! Tanto ho il passpartout! Oppure uso i passaggi segreti! FATE VOI! MA MUOVETEVI! ….… Figlie lussuriose!"

"Oscar, qui nessuno ci disturberà! ... Ti voglio, e sarai mia ..."

"Andrè...quella voce...ah...Andr... era... mio padre..."

"Oscar, lascialo dire, tanto non avrà la certezza che siamo qui ..."

"Andrè...hanno...oh...A...n...dr...è..."

L'ultimo barlume di ragionevolezza mi abbandono e mi lascio cadere tra le braccia del mio André! Sento le sue mani sulla mia pelle, mi sfiorano, mi accarezzano. Le sue labbra ….. sulle mie, la sua lingua si fa strada nella mia bocca ….. mio Dio …. Andrè ha il potere di farmi impazzire!

"Marianne, vieni con me! Veloce! Andiamo a vedere cosa succede...non vorrei che Oscar non si sentisse bene!"

"Dove andiamo Padre?"

"Come dove? Nella mia stanza! E da lì andremo nei passaggi segreti per controllare cosa succede! E se tua sorella si fosse sentita male?! Su muoviti!"

"Ma Padre, non credete di esagerare?"

"No, io non esagero mai! … Su andiamo, vieni con me!"

"Ma Padre … io non voglio …"

"Sta zitta e obbedisci a tuo padre! E questo è un ordine!"

Prendo mia figlia per mano e la porto con me. È uguale a Marguerite!

Trascino mia figlia nella mia stanza, cerco nella parete la feritoia della porta, nascosta nella boiserie in legno. Faccio scattare il meccanismo e apro la porta.

"Voilà! Su...vieni!"

"Ma Padre ... E se Andrè ed Oscar fossero in intimità? No, no, io non ci vengo, mi rifiuto!"

"Non lo escludo, tutto può essere con figlie come voi, e poi i vostri mariti .. puff .. sono peggio di Vostro zio …"

"Quale zio?"

"Ma dello zio Claud, di chi se no! … Su muoviti e non protestare."

"Andreeeè! ... Ti amo ..."

"Oscar, ne vale la pena, non ti sembra?"

"Si amore mio ... certo che ne vale la pena …. Oh caro …."

Sorrido, abbandonata tra le braccia del mio Andrè! è stato tutto così…..rapido, deciso, con un che di urgente, di primordiale. E Andrè … è sempre così premuroso, attento, affettuoso!

"Padre, per favore ragionate! E se davvero quei due stessero … si insomma … Che imbarazzo! .. Padre, a volte mi chiedo come possiate essere tanto invadente .."

"Come? Io invadente! Marianne, tu non sai cosa dici! E poi ti sembra normale che quei due non facciano altro! André si dimentica troppo spesso che sua moglie è incinta."

"E allora! Dov'è il problema?"

"Come dov'è?! E se accadesse qualcosa al bambino o a tua sorella?!"

"Suvvia Padre, ma cosa dite! Da quando in qua una donna incinta non può giacere con il proprio marito …!"

"Marianne, tua sorella non deve stancarsi. E poi consiglio anche a te e a quell'altra sprovveduta di tua sorella di darvi una bella calmata! Di questo passo, non so dove andremo a finire! E soprattutto con un viaggio tanto lungo, voi tre e soprattutto Oscar che è alla sua prima gravidanza, dovete riposare! E adesso basta discutere ancora, tanto tu mi accompagnerai fino alla loro camera!"

"Ma Padre …."

"Guai a loro! Hanno già avuto una notte movimentata! Se non vieni, andrò da solo! Anzi...forse é meglio così..."

"Padre, Voi siete davvero irragionevole!"

"Irragionevole dici! Io direi invece previdente!"

Entro nel passaggio...giro...arrivo davanti alla porta che immette nella stanza da bagno di mia figlia. Sposto appena lo spioncino...ed eccoli lì! Avvinghiati! Nudi! Nella vasca! No ma dico! Il bagno...Oscar può farlo da sola! Adesso basta! Però ho davvero una gran bella figlia, c'è poco da dire, ed anche Andrè …. Ih ih …..chissà che bei nipotini che avrò! Oh, ma adesso non devo farmi distrarre!

"Padre, cosa succede, perché quella faccia spaventata, forse mia sorella è svenuta nella toilette? Andrè non è con lei?! Su Padre parlate, cosa vi succede! Non fate così, mi state spaventando!"

"Marianne! Quei due stanno...io adesso busso...così li interrompo! Ma insomma! Oscar deve riposare!"

"Padre, non Vi azzardate! E' assurdo quello che dite! Sono marito e moglie, e per giunta non sono dei ragazzini!"

"Ma...e il mio François? Lui deve stare tranquillo...potrebbe soffrire...Marianne!"

"Padre, adesso basta! Voi avete avuto ben sei figlie, per caso Vi siete astenuto, quando mia madre era incinta?!"

"Ecco...appunto...e siete venute tutte femmine. Magari, se invece io...allora avrei avuto almeno un maschio! Capisci?! E poi …. Sono discorsi da fare con tuo Padre? Queste sono cose intime!"

"Padre, se Voi solamente provate ad aprire quella porta, allora io vado immediatamente da Joséphine, e poi vedrete cosa succederà! E se non dovesse far nulla mia sorella, vorrà dire che non appena arriveremo a Parigi, racconterò tutto a mia madre. E Voi lo sapete come saprebbe punirVi: con l'astinenza totale, e Vi giuro che sarò io stesso a suggerirglielo! MI SONO SPIEGATA PADRE?!"

"MARIANNE! SEI PEGGIO DI TUA MADRE! AVREI DOVUTO LASCIARTI IN CAMERA INVECE CHE TRASCINARTI CON ME! E COMUNQUE COSA FACCIAMO TUA MADRE ED IO, NON TI RIGUARDA! CHIARO?!"

"E poi sappi, che io non intendo aprire...solo bussare...posso?!"

"NOOOO! VIA! VENITE VIA DA LÌ!

"Padre, a Voi la scelta: lo scandalo al castello, l'astinenza oppure venite via con me?!"

"E sia...per il mio François questo ed altro..."

Appoggio il pugno chiuso sulla parete in legno, pronto a bussare, quando Marianne mette la sua mano sulla mia, e sbraita: "BUSSATE PURE, VADO DA MIA SORELLA, E POI INVIERO' IMMEDIATAMENTE UNA MISSIVA A MIA MADRE! A stasera Padre!"

"ANDRE'! LASCIA STARE MIA FIGLIA!"

"André, é mio padre, hai sentito?"

"ANDRE'! SE NON LA LASCI IN PACE, IO ENTRO!"

"Si Oscar, ma non mi importa lascialo bussare, tanto ormai ci serve il tempo per rivestirci! Aspetta che devi primi asciugarti per bene! Per fortuna che non ci ha disturbati qualche minuto prima!"

"Andre, sei impossibile! Ah ah ah ah …"

Rispondo a mio suocero: "Non Vi conviene entrare Generale, trovereste sia me che Vostra figlia senza nulla addosso!"

Basta, questo è davvero troppo! Da quando Andrè è diventato così sfacciato?

Spalanco la porta ed entro, furioso!

"André! Sei uno sconsiderato! Un incosciente! Da domani ti occuperai di allenare mio fratello, per dieci ore al giorno! Ed ora muovetevi! Veloci! E copritevi!"

Mi guardo intorno, Andrè ha un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi, è a petto scoperto, ha un bel fisico, ben scolpito. La pelle abbronzata di chi è abituato a stare all'aria aperta. Decisamente è un bel ragazzo. Alcune gocce d'acqua colano ancora sulla sua pelle, seguendo il profilo degli addominali.

La stanza da bagno è in completo disordine, con schizzi d'acqua sul pavimento in legno, brocche d'acqua appoggiate a terra, asciugamani fuori posto. Ed i vestiti a terra.

Oscar si copre appena con un asciugamano, è in piedi dentro la vasca, con l'acqua che cola lungo le sue spalle, sulle clavicole….e sulle sue lunghe gambe bianche. Ho davvero una bella figlia. Vista così, sembra una venere che nasce dalle acque, una Venere guerriera, la mia dolcissima figliola!

Vedo mia moglie afferrare l'asciugamano e coprirsi, e con tono secco e deciso urla: "Fuori immediatamente da qui! AVETE CAPITOOO?"

"NO! Vestiti! Veloce! Abbiamo una festa ormai in corso sotto! Muovetevi! E André...sappi che se nascerà una femmina ti riterrò responsabile!"

"Generale, non Vi facevo tanto superstizioso! Ih ihih …."

Sento la voce di Marianne giungere dalle segrete: "Padre, l'avete voluto Voi! Adesso vado immediatamente da mia sorella, così tutti sapranno cosa avete fatto. E manderò immediatamente la lettera a nostra madre!"

Sento i passi di mia sorella allontanarsi in tutta fretta, in un fruscio di sete e pizzi, e mio padre, con tono supplichevole, le corre dietro e dice: "No Marianne, non farlo, sai com'è fatta tua madre, lei davvero mi punirebbe ..."

"Non mi importa Padre! Vi avevo avvisato! Adesso accettate le dovute conseguenze. Sappiate che io non sarò mai la Vostra complice, mi sono spiegata?!"

"MARIANNEEEE! Sei perfida...non si fa così!

"Andrè hai visto che scena?"

"Certo Oscar, davvero divertente! E brava Marianne! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"SCELLERATO DI UN ANDRE'! ED È TUTTA COLPA TUA! ... MARIANNE ASPETTA CARA, RAGIONA! MARIANNEEEE TI ORDINO DI NON FARLOOOOO!"

"Oscar, è ora di vestirti, però non credo che tua sorella, almeno per adesso, ti aiuterà!"

"Già, è vero! Come farò da sola?"

"Ci penso io amore!"

"Davvero André?! Mi aiuti tu?"

"Certo, su dai asciugati, e poi ti do una mano!"

Inizio a sfregare con leggerezza un asciugamano sul corpo del mio amore, per aiutarla ad asciugarsi.

Sento mio padre e mia sorella Marianne percorrere il corridoio a passo marziale. Ho quasi l'impressione che mio padre supplichi Marianne.

"Padre, Marianne! Si può sapere cosa succede? Perché urlate in questo modo?"

"Fratello, cosa c'é? Ho udito le Vostre grida dalla mia stanza, forse non ti senti bene? La bronchite forse ti impedisce di respirare?"

"VIA! ANDATE VIA TUTTI! FIGLIE LUSSURIOSE! GENERI DEGENERI! VIAAAA! Oh...Armand! Sapessi...sapessi!"

"Cosa ti succede Augustin?! Però, se strilli in questo modo, significa che stai guarendo dalla bronchite!"

"Armand! Vieni...ho bisogno di sfogarmi!"

"Si, certo Augustin, ma calmati! Andiamo in camera tua!"

"Si...si...andiamo"

"Michele, hai visto?"

"Certo madamina, hai ragione quando dici che i padroni, sun tutt foll (sono tutti pazzi)!"

"Solo foll Michele? Quelli sun tutt (sono tutti) da rinchiudere!"

"Madamina, io credevo che i nostri padroni fossero persone assennate, mi sbagliavo! Qui l'unico sano di mente, è il Cardinale!"

"Michele, ma ne sei davvero sicuro? Guarda che il Cardinale ha un figlio! E da quanto ho capito i Jarjayes non capisco altro! Sono un branco di lussuriosi e null'altro!"

"Madamina, non credi che adesso tu stia esagerando?"

"Nient'affatto Michele! E adesso è meglio che torniamo alle nostre faccende, che tra poco arriveranno gli ospiti! Oh Gesù proteggici da questi foll (pazzi)!"

Entriamo in camera, e Augustin sbatte la porta, lo guardo smarrito e chiedo: "Fratello, si può sapere cosa ti è successo, perché sei fuori di te?"

"André! Lui continua...lui e Oscar...il mio François! Non devono! Loro non devono! Io non voglio!"

"Non devono cosa Augustin, spiegati ..."

"Non devono...fare...stare...loro...Armand! Non devono giacere insieme!"

"Ah ah ah ... Ti prego Augustin, cos'è questa storia! Suvvia, sii coerente! Non vedo perché non dovrebbero! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ma per il mio François! Mi pare ovvio!"

"Augustin, innanzi tutto, non capisco chi ti dia la certezza che sia un maschio e non una femmina. E poi da quando in qua una donna incinta non può giacere con il proprio marito?! Su avanti spiegamelo Augustin! Tu forse non l'hai fatto con Marguerite?"

"Appunto! Ed ho avuto solo femmine! Capisci?! Se lui non...allora avrò il mio François! É chiaro?!"

"Ah ah ah ... Scusami Augustin se rido, non ti offendere! Ma vedi che non è così! Chi ti ha detto una simile stupidaggine? Un medico? Se è così, sappi che ti ha detto un mucchio di sciocchezze!"

"Armand! Io non so più cosa fare! Voglio un maschio, per la mia discendenza. Non fraintendermi, sono fiero di Oscar. Ma io sono stato fortunato perché i sovrani mi hanno permesso di farne il mio erede. Ma lei deve avere un maschio!"

"Augustin, se può tranquillizzarti ti faccio una confidenza ..."

"Dimmi..."

Scuoto la testa sconsolato!

"Augustin, come sai ho un figlio, un maschio ..."

"Si, però non me lo ricordare, ti prego! ... Non fraintendermi, non ti invidio certo tuo figlio, però io, in quanto ad eredi, ho avuto solo figlie femmine!"

"Si, si, ti capisco. Ma la questione è un'altra, vedi ... Quando Anna aspettava Carlo, certo, io e lei non ci siamo per niente astenuti, anzi ... e ciò nonostante, abbiamo avuto un maschio! Quindi Augustin, sii sereno, e non pensare alle dicerie di medici zotici e ignoranti!"

"Dici davvero Armand?! Tu e Anna … avete .. Certo che tu caro fratello, sei davvero tremendo! Secondo me, altro che Cardinale, tu .. tu .. sei .. beh , lasciamo stare! .. Però come Cardinale lasci davvero a desiderare! Addirittura con tua moglie anche quando era incinta! … Armand, però c'è una cosa che vorrei che tu mi dicessi …"

"Sentiamo, quale …"

"Ecco, la mia è solo curiosità, però … dimmi Armand, dopo aver essere stato intimamente con la Marchesa, come ti senti?"

"Secondo te, come dovrei sentirmi Augustin!"

"Ecco …... non hai sensi di colpa! Sai, dopo devi indossare la tua veste di sacerdote …"

"No, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, mi sento felice, soddisfatto e appagato! Sei contento adesso Augustin!"

"Beh, ecco io … veramente …Oh Armand, tra le mie figlie e te, tra un po' esco di senno …"

"Ci credo, caro fratello, dimmi da quanto tempo non vedi tua moglie?"

"Cosa? Vedi … io … più di un mese .."

"Più di un mese! E tra quanto tempo credi che rientreremo a Parigi?"

"Ecco .. spero non più di due mesi. Ma cosa c'entra questo, con il discorso che facevo poc'anzi!"

"C'entra Augustin, c'entra eccome! A te manca tua moglie! Io all'idea di starmene tre mesi senza Anna, sono sicuro che ne morirei! .. No, fratello mio, secondo me, tu sei tanto nervoso perché ti manca Margherite!"

"Ma .. ma che sciocchezze dici!"

"Le mie non sono affatto sciocchezze, sono un dato di fatto! Fratello, stai male, e si vede!"

"Non è possibile! Ma si può sapere che razza di Cardinale sei?!"

"Invero caro fratello, io non mi sono mai sentito tale, anzi, sono uomo, proprio come te … e ti dirò di più, quando risiedevo a Roma, ho sofferto come un cane all'idea di non avere con me Anna. Sono state notti davvero terribili! Ed è per questo motivo che ho fatto richiesta di venire a svolgere le mie funzioni qui. Per stare accanto ad Anna."

"Immagino … e che funzioni che hai svolto Armand!"

" Cosa fai Augustin, mi prendi in giro! Volevo vedere te al mio posto, se saresti stato capace di stare lontano dalla tua donna, per costrizione!"

"Oh basta! Meglio rimandare questo discorso a un'altra volta! …. Armand...senti...e secondo te...se io...andassi a pregare Nostro Signore...sul suo Santo Sudario...ecco...pensi che potrebbe servire? E una benedizione alla pancia di mia figlia? Sai...ho anche fatto un fioretto...aiutami! No un momento Armand, la tua benedizione non servirebbe a nulla ….."

"Non ti capisco, spiegati."

"Armand! Da quanto in quanto funzionano le benedizioni di un Cardinale allegro!

"Augustin, ti prego, non fare dell'ironia, lo so da me che non sono religioso da portare come esempio!"

"Cosa credi, che non lo sappia?! Comunque la mia, non è ironia, la mia...é solo una constatazione. E dimmi se ho torto! Ho una figlia lussuriosa, un'altra ricattatrice e la più piccola...da quando comanda i soldati della guardia è ingestibile! Povero me! E adesso ci aggiungo anche un fratello Cardinale spretato! E tu hai pure un figlio MASCHIO!"

"Augustin ti prego! Siamo uomini, non dei Santi, quelli stanno in cielo! ... Oh Signore, cosa mi fai dire Augustin! Da quando sei qui, ho bestemmiato più io di un miscredente!"

"Vieni, aiutami a cambiarmi! Che siamo in ritardo!"

"No, aspetta, poco fa mi hai detto che hai fatto un fioretto, ma riguardo a chi o cosa se è lecito saperlo."

"Di non arrabbiarmi con il soldato Sassoin...una fatica credimi!"

"Ma….ma perché lo hai fatto?"

"Ma per avere il mio François! Mi pare ovvio! E anche perché la gravidanza ed il parto di Oscar vadano bene...lei é più importante di tutto!"

"Questo ti fa onore! Mi riferisco al riguardo nei confronti di tua figlia. E per quanto riguarda il soldato, ci sei riuscito a non arrabbiarti?"

"Con il soldato...faccio fatica...ma ti assicuro che mi sto impegnando "

"Allora non sei riuscito a mantenere il giuramento!"

"Mi sto impegnando!"

"Ho capito, non ci sei riuscito! ... Bah, Augustin che ne dici di prepararci?! E' ora che ci sbrighiamo, poi andrò da Anna e da mio figlio! ... Mio figlio ... Che bello Augustin, adesso posso chiamarlo così, liberamente! ... Grazie Augustin, sei un uomo generoso!"

"Armand...tu mi aiuterai vero?"

"Aiutarti come?"

"Prega per il mio nipotino...e per mia figlia! Sono un uomo disperato."

"Augustin, non hai detto, poco fa, che le mie preghiere ormai non hanno valore, se non quanto quelle di un qualsiasi uomo?"

"Non importa. Tu prega. Male non farà!"

"Certo Augustin! Pregerò per tutte le donne incinte della nostra famiglia! Che sono ben cinque, vero fratello?"

"Chissà...io ho sei figlie...non si può mai sapere!"

"Ma Augustin, non sei stato tu a dirmi che tua figlia Luisa aspetta un bambino dopo ben dieci anni di matrimonio? E poi c'è Marianne, Joséphine, Oscar e infine ... la mia dolce Anna ..."

"Appunto...potrebbero essere di più! Ih ih ih …. E non conto le nipoti...chissà cosa ci aspetta a casa!"

"Io non ti capisco fratello mio, evidentemente tutte queste emozioni ti hanno confuso. Comunque non mettiamo freno alle divina provvidenza Augustin! Augustin su, prepariamoci per il gran evento!"

"Armand..."

" Si fratello!"

"Sta attendo a non farti scoprire dai nostri ospiti. Ricorda che fin tanto che indossi quella veste, sei il Cardinale Jarjayes. A proposito, prima di lasciare Torino, devi scrivere al Santo Padre per ottenere la tua dispensa!"

"Si si…. Lo so ….. tranquillo Augustin!"

"Armand ... dimmi ... tu come hai fatto a concepire un maschio?! Intendo...ci sono...ecco...cose... cibi ... bevande o ...ehm ... posizioni per ... ehm ..."

"Augustin ti prego! Su dai! Non ci sono modi per avere un figlio o una figlia! ... Su Augustin tranquillizzati."

"E sia...andiamo a cercare una fanciulla per Victor! Su ... passami la giacca!"

"Che giornata interminabile, fratellone! ... Ecco tieni la giacca!"

"Bene...andiamo! Mi aspetta una giovane dama con cui aprire le danze ih ih"

"Augustin, lo sai che sono terribilmente geloso. Quindi mantieni le dovute distanze!"

Dopo la sfuriata di nostro padre, Marianne ed io entriamo in camera mia, mia sorella sbraita: "Joséphine, nostro padre è davvero impossibile!"

"Finalmente l'hai capito sorellina! Allora perché io non faccio che discutere con lui! ... A proposito Charles, perché Vi siete riuniti nello studio, è forse successo qualcosa?"

"Joséphine credo che questa volta, tu abbia davvero fatto arrabbiare tuo padre!"

"Io? Ma Charles, cosa dici? E poi cosa avevate di così importante da dirvi?"

"Uhm ... riguarda tuo zio, il Cardinale ..."

"Zio Armand? E cosa avrebbe fatto, mio zio?!"

"Partirà con noi ..."

"Cosa? Ma tu stai scherzando, non è vero?"

"Invece sono serissimo! Tuo zio, la Marchesa e suo figlio, faranno il viaggio con noi!"

"Ma non capisco ... cosa succede!"

Marianne ribatte: "Tutto questo è molto strano. Avanti Charles, racconta."

"Un momento, bussano alla porta, vedo chi è! ... Sei tu Louis, vieni avanti!"

"Cosa succede Charles?"

"Nulla cognato, stavo appunto informando le nostre mogli circa le novità sul Cardinale."

"Glielo hai già detto?"

"Che partirà con noi insieme alla Marchesa e suo figlio, ma non il resto."

Marianne, domanda: "Resto? Ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

Louis interviene: "Vedi Marianne, tuo zio e la Marchesa ..."

Joséphine mi interrompe, e dice: "Aspetta cognato, ho capito, quei due sono amanti, e mio zio ha deciso finalmente di gettare l'abito talare! Non è così?!"

"Si cara, è così!"

"Siiii è bravo lo zietto! Finalmente si è deciso ad uscire allo scoperto!"

Mia sorella incalza: "Ma cosa dici Joséphine, nostro zio è un Cardinale!"

"E allora? Non è forse un uomo come gli altri? Ti rammento cara sorella che lo zio Armand ha sangue Jarjayes nelle vene, quindi è un uomo molto caldo!"

Mio marito continua: "E non è tutto Joséphine, la Marchesa aspetta un bambino ..."

"Oh Charles allora è proprio vero! Mio zio è un vero Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi!"

Marianne scandalizza osa timidamente: "Charles ... non vorrai dire che ... il bambino che aspetta la Marchesa, è dello zio?!"

Joséphine non mi lascia rispondere e continua: "Marianne, ma secondo te, di chi altri potrebbe essere? E'di nostro zio, o sbaglio?! Non potrebbe essere altrimenti! ... Su marito mio racconta!"

Joséphine sorride raggiante, tutta presa da queste rivelazioni scandalose. Ha un'aria maliziosa, allegra e vittoriosa. Ah, quanto è bella la mia Joséphine. Ha già indossato uno splendido abito da sera in seta, sui colori del verde. La parte centrale del corpino è verde chiaro con dei ricami più scuri. La gonna è bianca, di un bianco avorio, con sopra una seconda gonna aperta sul davanti, verde con dei ricami damascati, tenuta aperta con due nastri a forma di fiore. Ha i capelli raccolti, con una parte lasciata cadere in amorevoli boccoli. Un filo di trucco, e due occhi lucenti. Non mi stancherò mai di osservarla!

"Joséphine, per favore, questo non è un gioco, ma una cosa seria!"

"Più seria di un prelato che metta incinta una vedova? Non vedo cosa ci possa essere di più serio! .. Vero Louis?"

"Ehm...l'altro figlio della Marchesa? Secondo voi?!..."

Mia sorella ribatte: "No senti Joséphine, sarebbe davvero troppo!"

"Tu dici? Eppure il marito é morto poco prima della nascita del figlio...ed era malato già da un po'...ih ih"

Mia sorella si accascia su una poltroncina del mio salottino e sussurra: "A questo punto sorella, io non escludo più nulla! Credo che tu abbia ragione! ... Anche se quel ragazzino somiglia tremendamente a sua madre, ha lo sguardo e gli occhi dei Jarjayes!"

Mi guardo attorno spaesata. Troppe emozioni, troppe novità e altrettanti possibili scandali. Già ci siamo io e Joséphine in stato interessante alla nostra età! Adesso si aggiunge anche lo zio Armand! Povere noi!

"Avremo tempo e modo di approfondire...un intero viaggio! Credo che le ore in carrozza passeranno rapidamente!"

"Joséphine, non vorrai far fuggire dalla carrozza anche la Marchesa? Ricordati che con noi viaggerà anche il bambino, quindi, vedi di tenere la bocca chiusa."

"Oh...dai Marianne! Dovremo pure fare conversazione!"

"Joséphine, avremo due carrozze...per cui non è detto che tu possa conversare, come dici tu, con la marchesa"

Mio marito replica: "Joséphine, guardati bene dal torturare tuo zio, capito?"

"Oh...come siete noiosi! Marianne, è ora di prepararci, tra poco comincia il ballo."

"Io sono già pronta! Volevo aiutare Oscar ma...ehm...c'è stato un imprevisto"

"Cosa è successo?"

"Ecco adesso Vi racconto ..."

"Oscar, tua sorella non è più tornata, ciò significa che sarò davvero io ad aiutarti nella vestizione."

"André, ma stai scherzando?"

"Sono serissimo! Le tue sorelle, dopo quanto è accaduto, non si sono più viste, e quindi, visto che non ci sono altri volontari, mi offro io!"

"André, ti prego sii serio! Meglio che tu non rimanga, altrimenti, rischiamo davvero che mio padre ti sfidi a duello! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Oscar, accetto il rischio! E poi tu saresti capace a fare tutto da sola!"

"Andrè...devi prepararti anche tu...quindi...vai a chiamare Marianne! Su veloce, e poi cambiati...ti voglio vestito da gran sera...perchè tu hai portato un vestito adatto, vero?"

Guardo torva mio marito, se mi dice che non sa cosa mettere, potrei picchiarlo!

"Oscar ... veramente ... Ascoltami, mi farebbe piacere se ti aiutassi io nella vestizione. In quanto a me, non occorre tutto questo tempo, lo sai che ci metto poco! .. Dai, ti prego lascia che ti vesta! E poi non faccio altro che chiederti di spogliati, e adesso che ti chiedo di vestirti, non vuoi?"

"Senti Andrè, se non vai tu a cercare Marianne, ci vado io, avvolta in questo piccolissimo asciugamano! Chiaro? E adesso fila! Veloce!"

Appoggio le mie mani alle spalle di mio marito e lo spingo, con forza, verso la porta! Lui continua a brontolare e borbottare, ma io non intendo cedere!

"Oscar ... sei davvero perfida ..."

"No caro, sono solo pratica...e adesso muoviti...o qui finiremo di nuovo a ... si insomma ... hai capito! … Andrè bussano alla porta, vai ad aprire, io rimango qui, nella toilette."

"Signor Andrè dov'è Monsieur le Comte?"

"È nella toillette Madame Giovanna, deve prepararsi per la festa..."

"Monsieur, non c'è nessuno che l'aiuti?"

"Certo Madame, sono qui apposta per aiutarla!"

"Cosa? No no no...fuori di qui immediatamente! La vestizione per una serata danzante è una cosa da donne! USCITE SUBITO! O giuro che questa volta perderò la pazienza e userò le maniere forti!"

Giovanna si sistema davanti a me, con le braccia appoggiate ai fianchi, sembra pronta a combattere! Ha un'aria minacciosa, che non promette nulla di buono ... ma non è certo la mia nonnina, solo di lei io ho paura...di lei e del suo mestolo!

"Adesso anche Voi! Ma possibile che il mondo debba appartenere a VOI donne! non è giusto! Si può sapere che male c'è se un uomo aiuta la propria moglie a vestirsi?"

"FUORI! Andate a vestirvi o giuro sulla testa di mio fratello, che prendo il mattarello dalla cucina e ve lo tiro dietro! Oh...mi Signur...a l'è nen pussibil ( non è possibile) , questi qui mi faranno diventare pazza!"

"Ho capito, calmateVi Giovanna! E poi lasciate stare la testa del povero Michele, che non Vi ha fatto nulla! ... A dopo Oscar ... ma sappi che esco mal volentieri."

"Bene...e adesso madame la comtesse, a noi due! Forza lasciatevi aiutare, IO VOGLIO FARE IL MIO MESTIERE!"

Esco in punta di piedi dalla toilette, ho indossato la sottoveste di cotone, quella che va sotto all'abito. Le coulottes e le calze leggere. Prendo veloce uno stiletto e, con due nastrini, lo lego ad una coscia, sotto lo sguardo allibito di Giovanna!

"Ecco, Giovanna, adesso aiutatemi ad indossare il corsetto! E non fate quella faccia..."

"Oh Signur ! Ma cosa fate! Voi ... Voi... Madame le Conte, non vorrete davvero prendere parte al ballo con uno stiletto legato alla coscia!"

"Certo che si! Io sono un soldato, sono sempre armata. Dormo con la spada a fianco del letto...figuratevi se vado ad un ballo disarmata! Su forza Giovanna, aiutatemi!"

Infilo il corsetto e porgo la schiena a Giovanna affinché lo allacci.

"Neeeee ... Tutto questo è pazzesco! ... Come volete, Vi aiuto Contessa!"

Giovanna inizia a stringere i nastri del corsetto.

"Madame, va bene così, o è troppo stretto?"

"Troppo stretto, vi prego allentate!"

"E va bene, ma solo perché siete in stato interessante..."

Giovanna allenta gli occhielli all'altezza del ventre, ma lascia stretti quelli del petto, così il mio povero seno sembra voler scappare fuori dal corsetto! Che vergogna! io che sono abituata a nasconderlo, costretta a metterlo così in evidenza!

"Va meglio così, Madame?"

"No! Assolutamente! Non voglio andare in giro in questo modo! Vi ordino di allentare ancora il corsetto! Non desidero mostrare così tanto il mio seno, chiaro Giovanna?!"

"Oh Madame, ma i vestiti da donna vanno indossati così! E va bene, non ho voglia di discutere con Voi."

"Giovanna, qui si fa quello che dico io! E se Vi dico di allentare ancora, voi lo allentate, altrimenti chiedo a mio marito di aiutarmi nella vestizione, mi sono spiegata!"

"Voi...però sappiate che così vi cadrà male il vestito, e dopo dovremo ricominciare dal corsetto!"

Giovanna ubbidisce, seppure contro voglia. Poi si allontana e va a prendere le sottogonne, arriva, le posiziona a terra e mi dice: "Ecco madame, entrate al centro, e poi alzo le gonne"

Ah, che famiglia! Sono davvero matti...

"Madame, il laccetto in vita, non posso chiuderlo completamente! Anche queste gonne Vi sono diventate strette!"

"Fate del Vostro meglio Giovanna, nessuno si accorgerà del dettaglio."

"E va bene, Madame. Adesso mettiamo la gonna blu, quella aperta sul davanti. Ecco...va bene così? O è stretta?"

"Allentate ancora un poco"

"Va bene, così può andare? Dovrete sopportarla per parecchie ore...mi raccomando!"

"Ecco, così va molto meglio! Grazie Giovanna!"

"Vado a prendere il corpino del vestito, quello che Lucia ha consegnato oggi pomeriggio. Ha fatto un vero capolavoro! … Madame, infilate le braccia nel corpino nuovo, su cosi, ora giratevi che lo devo abbottonare"

"Va bene così Giovanna?"

"Fatevi guardare...allora...oh santo cielo! E questi degni rossi sul collo e sul seno? Oh Vergine Maria! Adesso dovremo nasconderli...qui ci vuole della cipria...tanta cipria! Madame ..."

Guardo sconsolata la contessa ... ma cosa ha combinato nel pomeriggio? A pranzo non aveva tutti questi segni...ah questi giovani!

"Cosa succede Giovanna, perché guardate in questo modo il mio petto?"

"Madame, ecco ... avete dei segni rossi...ed anche sul collo! Dovremo mettere della cipria per nasconderli ... non potete di certo lasciarli in vista!"

Ih ih ih ... questo Andrè...cosa le ha combinato!

"Su sedetevi, che devo occuparmi dei capelli, e poi passeremo al trucco... ed alla cipria!"

"Giovanna ..è che ... vedete ... io ... Beh, insomma cosa c'è da stupirsi, dopo tutto sono una donna sposata!"

"Oh...BASTA! Non fate i capricci, SEDETEVI qui, davanti alla specchiera! E non fatemi perdere la pazienza!"

Seppure riluttante e contrariata, madame la comtesse si accomoda sul puff antistante la specchiera. Prendo una spazzalo ed inizio a districare i nodi dei capelli.

"Madame, avete dei capelli bellissimi... ma sono tutti annodati! Santo cielo...ma cosa avete combinato?! Io comprendo tutto ... che siete giovane ed innamorata ... ma davvero, qui esagerate!"

"Giovanna, ma lo sapete che siete polemica! Suvvia, arrangiatevi alla meglio, dopo tutto non è la fine del mondo se prendo parte a un ballo con qualche nodo tra i capelli!"

Prendo le forcine ed inizio a raccogliere i capelli della contessa, lascio alcune ciocche libere ad incorniciarle il volto, e la lunghezza cadere sulla schiena.

"Madame preferisco che i capelli siano poco raccolti."

"Ecco, ditemi se vi piace questo raccolto."

"Uhm… si, possono andare!"

"Meno male!"

"Uff... Giovanna, come siete difficile!"

"Su su...adesso prendo la cipria e cerco di nascondere tutti questi ... succhiotti, Madame! So benissimo che sono succhiotti ... Ecco, così dovrebbe andare ... metto anche il belletto ... su ...ecco fatto! Ditemi se non è perfetto!"

"Si ... si ... anche se la cipria... etcium! E' troppa!"

"State tranquilla, adesso passa...le scarpine, dove sono le scarpine blu? ... ah, eccole."

Giovanna si inginocchia, prende una scarpina e me la infila, chiudendo il laccetto alla caviglia, poi passa all'altra.

"Venite, alzatevi ... siete magnifica, Madame la Comtesse!"

"Bene Giovanna, se è tutto a posto, raggiungerei mio marito!"

"Un momento Madame la Comtesse, si può sapere perché uscite così di corsa?! Non abbiamo ancora finito!"

"Cosa c'è ancora Giovanna?"

"Manca un dettaglio importante!"

"Si può sapere di quale dettaglio parlate?"

"Il collier... si manca un gioiello."

"Cosa?! No no...non è necessario! Va benissimo così!"

"Neeeeeeeeee Non è possibile! Al collo manca un gioiello, e poi gli orecchini!"

"Cosa? No no no ...vedete, io non ho i buchi per gli orecchini ... e poi non ho gioielli con me, solo l'anello di fidanzamento e la fede matrimoniale! Oltre, ovviamente, al sigillo di famiglia, che però non mi pare appropriato. E adesso andiamo, Giovanna!"

"Oh Signore! Cosa doveva capitare!"

"Oh, basta Giovanna, se proprio non la smettete, indosserò la collana che mi ha regalato mio padre, la prima volta che mi ha vista con un abito femminile, eravamo a Venezia...vi pare sufficiente?"

"Si si certo Contessa. Va benissimo! E' nel porta gioie?"

"Non ho nessun portagioie Giovanna ... è nella tasca interna della giacca della mia uniforme."

"COSAAA?! Non è possibile! Come! Un gioiello nella tasca dell'uniforme?! Ma è assurdo!"

"Si certo, lì è al sicuro ... su, andate Voi a prenderla, o devo andarci io?"

"Nnno .. vado io ... ci penso io Comtessa ..."

Incredibile, mai sentito nulla di simile! O mio Dio, se non muoio in questi ultimi giorni, non muoio più!

"Su Giovanna, veloce! Che ho fretta!"

"Un attimo Contessa, non siate frettolosa, Vostro marito non scappa mica! Anche se ammetto che è davvero belloccio! E poi gli uomini devono aspettare!"

"Cosa dite! Non vi permetto di fare certe...certe...Andrè è mio! E guai a Voi se scopro che lo guardate! CHIARO?! O assaggerete la mia spada!"

"MA ... Ma. madame! Ma cosa dite! Non è mia intenzione di ... Oh ma insomma, Vi prendete forse gioco di me!"

"Muovetevi! Ho perso la pazienza! SE non arrivate, io scendo!"

Mi giro ed inizio a dirigermi verso la porta, accidenti a queste scarpine...sono troppo alte!

"Giovanna voglio delle scarpe più basse, queste sono troppe alte!"

Madame, queste sono quelle che avete portato Voi, con il vestito. Quindi non lamentatevi! Ecco qui la collana...oh...ma è piccola...troppo piccola!"

"Va bene così Giovanna! Io non indosso nulla di vistoso! ... Vado da mio marito, Voi se volete rimate anche qui!"

"Vi accompagno, Madame..."

Se cade...chi lo sente il generale

"Ho imparato a camminare da sola da un pezzo Giovanna! Ma, se proprio lo desiderate, fate pure!"

Oh santo cielo che famiglia! Ma perché non assomigliano al Cardinale? Lui si che è un sant'uomo! Tutto a modo, gentile, posato, educato. Non urla mai, non strepita, non fa richieste assurde! Questa Contessa, poi, è la donna più strana che abbia mai conosciuto! Bella, dolce, sensibile. Ma quando si mette in testa qualcosa!

Usciamo dalla stanza e scendiamo di sotto, nell'anticamera dove mi aspetta Andrè. Apro la porta e vedo Andrè venirmi incontro, con gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore. Direi che la sorpresa è riuscita piuttosto bene! Anche mio padre mi guarda sorpreso. Lo zio invece, sembra compiaciuto...

"Oscar ... sei bellissima! Ma, ma questo è l'abito del nostro fidanzamento! ... Oscar, possibile che ti entri ancora?"

"Andrè! Ma come ti permetti! Già sono nervosa per colpa di Giovanna, adesso ti ci metti anche tu? BASTA, me ne vado di sopra ed infilo l'uniforme! Tanto qui non fate altro che criticare tutti!"

La voce di Andrè è sopraffatta da quella di mio padre: "ANDREEEE'! MA DICO, CON TUTTI I PROBLENI CHE ABBIAMO, TI METTI A FARE DELLE STUPIDE OSSERVAZIONI A TUA MOGLIE! ANDRE'! Chiedi immediatamente scusa a MIA figlia! Muoviti!"

Mi avvicino allo zio Armand, lo guardo e gli chiedo "Zio, mi fareste da cavaliere, visto che mio marito preferisce criticarmi invece di accogliermi in modo degno?"

"Oh nipote! Per me sarebbe un vero onore portarti al braccio, e fare il nostro ingresso, ma, questo onore non spetta a me, ma a tuo marito! ... André prego, prendi il braccio di tua moglie."

"Ah no, dopo quello che mi ha detto ... è meglio che mi stia lontano!"

Mio padre diventa rosso in viso e sottovoce digrigna: "Oscarrrrr! I Jarjayes, nei prossimi mesi faranno parlare di se alla grande, vero Armand?! ... Quindi, non ti ci mettere anche tu! Almeno stasera, salviamo le apparenze di quello che non siamo: una famiglia perfetta! ... E tu André, sbrigati a chiedere scusa a tua moglie, e prendi il suo braccio. Se non vuoi che ti faccia quello che non ti ho fatto prima! SU MUOVITI ANDRE' CHIEDI SCUSA!"

"Ma io ... Generale, ... Oscar, io non volevo, non credevo che ... insomma ... questo è il vestito del nostro fidanzamento ... ed io... credevo ... e ... perdonami. Dimmi solo che non ti stringe troppo, ti prego ..."

"E va bene André, forse ha ragione mio padre! ... Tra non molto la nostra famiglia sarà oggetto di conversazione! ... Scusate zio, non è certo per colpa Vostra , ma di certe regole che, non so da chi, sono state messe! ... Andrè possiamo fare il nostro ingresso, porgimi il braccio! ... Bisbiglio all'orecchio di mio marito e sussurro: Stasera ti faccio vedere io! Su andiamo!"

Spalanco gli occhi, temo che la serata sarà lunga, e Oscar mi farà pagare per quello che mi è inavvertitamente sfuggito di bocca...ma io non volevo offenderla. Sono solo preoccupato per lei e per il nostro cucciolo...

Prendo il braccio di Andrè con una certa rabbia, e lo trascino sulla scalinata di ingresso, quella che da accesso al giardino. Guardo il parco. L'allestimento è bellissimo. Ci sono torce ad illuminare il parco, lanterne, tavoli ed una marea di servitori in livrea con vassoi colmi di bicchieri. Il cielo è pieno di stelle, se non fossi così arrabbiata con Andrè, sarebbe tutto molto romantico.

Guardo Oscar, è furiosa...abbasso la testa, mi dispiace davvero averla urtata, non era certo mia intenzione... spero di farmi perdonare in fretta, o sarà una lunga serata! Però il parco è davvero fantastico!

"Vieni Oscar, scendiamo nel parco. Sei bellissima, e con la luce delle stelle, lo sei ancora di più!"

"Grazie Andrè! Andrè, ti piace la sorpresa che ti ho fatto?!"

"Oscar, amore mio, non immaginavo neppure che tu avessi portato in viaggio un abito femminile, figurati poi proprio questo! Sono felicissimo. Sono solo preoccupato, perdonami per prima, ma vedi, se i tuoi pantaloni sono stretti...non vorrei che ti sentissi poco bene, tutto qui...scusami"

"Ma no, Andrè, vedi ... il corpetto del vestito mi andava stretto, come hai notato, il nostro piccolino sta crescendo e così, ne ho fatto fare uno simile, e questo per te André, per te soltanto ... amore mio!"

"Oscar ... io ... Oscar ti amo!" Le sussurro all'orecchio, piano. Poi la stringo un poco a me, la guardo negli occhi, le sorrido... "Oscar, io vorrei baciarti, ma qui ... c'è troppa gente ... Oscar ... sei bellissima!"

"Andrè ..."

"Armand, forza, andiamo, non possiamo certo aspettare questi due sposini ... abbiamo una missione da compiere, ed io ho una dama che mi aspetta per aprire le danze...ih ih ih …."

_**Verso Gressoney**_

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, ieri mi hai detto di voler andare a Gressoney, va bene, per me non è un problema, anzi, mi alletta l'idea di conoscere nuovi posti. Ma dimmi, Gressoney è in Francia?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma no Terry, è una città della Valle d'Aosta!"

_**Terry:**_"Dici davvero? A me pare un nome francese! Ah ahah … Accidenti che scivolone! Ih ih Comunque da un po' di tempo mi sa che non faccio altro!... Però dimmi, quanto dista da Milano?"

_**Aizram:**_"Circa tre ore Terry, prenderemo il Taxi, lo stesso che ci ha portato qui, lo già chiamato, sarà qui tra circa un ora."

_**Terry:**_"Va bene Aizram, io comincio a prepararmi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, ma prima di andare, il Generale deve rispondere alle lettrici. Sai ieri era troppo preso da sua moglie, che non ne voleva saperne, ma adesso deve fare il suo dovere, non vorrei che le nostre lettrici si offendessero."

_**Terry:**_"Si, hai ragione, il tempo di prepararmi e andiamo in camera sua!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Io intanto prendo la posta."

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, siamo dietro la porta della camera del Generale, speriamo di non disturbarlo …."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, data l'ora io non credo che siamo inopportune! E poi noi siamo persone molto educate, non come lui che strepita e inveisce dietro la camera da letto di Joséphine."

_**Aizram:**_"Vero Terry, però dobbiamo ammettere che un poco il generale ha ragione: quei due non pensano ad altro e Charles deve allenarsi! Ti immagini se gli progettiamo un altro assalto?! Quei due non devono essere di peso a nessuno."

_**Terry:**_"Hai ragione, ma Joséphine, ha tutt'altre vedute: lei non lo vuole capire in nessun modo. Vedi come reagisce; si arrabbia continuamente con il povero Generale! Ih ihih …"

_**Aizram:**_"Aspetta Terry, prima di bussare, tendiamo l 'orecchio, magari possono provenire rumori molesti."

_**Terry:**_"Allora Aizram, senti qualcosa?"

_**Aizram:**_"Nulla! Evidentemente, non combinano nulla. Io provo a bussare vediamo cosa succede!"

Busso…..

_**Terry:**_"Allora Aizram ….. che facciamo, questi non aprono …"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, forse anche loro sono nella vasca da bagno come Oscar e Andre! Ih ihih …. E poi il Generale dice che le figlie sono lussuriose! Vedi questi due, non aprono!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ihih … Aizram, è proprio vero il detto che dice: tale padre tale figlio!" Ah ahahah …"

_**Generale:**_"Voi due spione di Donzelle, avete finito di confabulare alle mie spalle?"

_**Terry:**_"Generale, siete qui! Ma come, noi Vi credevamo in camera con Vostra moglie, invece …."

_**Generale:**_"Invece dolcissime e amatissime Autrici, ero qui, alle Vostre spalle. E sappiate che ho ascoltato tutto!"

_**Aizram:**_"Tutto Generale?"

_**Terry:**_"Ma proprio tutto?"

_**Generale:**_"Si adorabili Donzelle, proprio tutto! E adesso se non Vi dispiace, io sarei pronto per partire!"

_**Aizram:**_"No, un momento e Vostra moglie dov'è?"

_**Generale:**_"Era nella toilelle a sistemarsi, evidentemente non Vi avrà sentito bussare. Comunque, entriamo! ….. Prego, accomodatevi!"

_**Terry:**_"Grazie Generale!"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, sei arrivato! Ci siete anche Voi Mesdames, sono pronta, possiamo partire anche adesso."

_**Aizram:**_"No, Madame Marguerite, il Taxi, sarà qui tra mezz'ora, e abbiamo tutto il tempo affinché Vostro marito legga la sua corrispondenza! …. Generale, ecco qua, prego, leggete!"

_**Marguerite:**__ "_Ma Vi prego Mesdames, accomodiamoci alle poltrone, così saremo tutti più comodi."

_**Terry:**_"Si certo, grazie Madame Marguèrite, Voi si, che siete accogliente!"

_**Generale:**_"Madame Terry, Voi non fate altro che punzecchiarmi, siete decisamente burlona!"

_**Terry:**_"Lo so Generale, me lo rimproverano tutti, ma io non riesco a trattenermi, è qualcosa che va al di là della mia natura."

_**Generale:**_"Uhmmm … Intanto, tra Voi e Madamigella Aizram, sono io quello che ne fa le spese."

_**Aizram:**_"Su Generale, non offendeteVi, Vi vogliamo bene, e Voi lo sapete, a noi piace scherzare, e qualche battuta ci sta!"

_**Generale:**_"Si, certo, certo! Intanto chissà perché certi trattamenti, sono riservati a me soltanto! …. Comunque è meglio lasciar stare, comincio a leggere la prima missiva, vediamo chi l'ha mandata! … Madame Tetide, cosa scrive … Marguerite, tesoro, forse è meglio che le rispondi tu."

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa dice caro?!"

_**Generale:**_"Riguardo alla nostra Oscar, leggi."

_**Marguerite:**_"Dice che vestire la nostra amata Oscar, è davvero un'impresa! Però puntualizza che la sarta è stata in gamba! …. Vedete Madame, la mia povera bambina, non è certo abituata a indossare gli abiti femminili! … Piccola, ha sempre indossato degli abiti maschili. Ma sono sicura che si abituerà. Come tutti sappiamo, la mia bambina è stata allevata come un maschio, e per lei questo nuovo mondo è tutto da scoprire. Sono sicura che con il tempo si adatterà! …. Grazie Madame, per l'affetto che dimostrate per mia figlia, siete davvero impareggiabile! ….. Augustin, sei imbronciato, cosa ti succede caro!"

_**Generale:**_"Uhmm … Questa missiva è di Madame Lupen …"

_**Marguerite:**_"E cosa dice Madame Lupen …."

_**Generale:**_"Per me che sono suo padre, mi mette in imbarazzo, ma debbo riconoscere che la Donzella ha ragione. Dice che non c'è mai una volta che TUA figlia Josèphine, si faccia mai trovare vestita."

_**Marguerite:**_"Caro, è inutile che ti adiri, lo sanno tutti che la nostra figlia maggiore è tale e quale allo zio Claud! Cosa possiamo farci, se ha ereditato lo stesso carattere passionale! Nulla!"

_**Generale:**_"Si, cara! Ma tu non immagini nemmeno i problemi che mi procura! Ogni volta che quel buoo a nulla di suo marito mi serve; lui non c'è mai! Ovvero, è sempre con nostra figlia a fare … si .. insomma … a fare le loro cose! …. Che imbarazzo, che imbarazzo! … Sono puntualmente costretto a tirarlo giù dal letto! … Meglio passare alla prossima missiva, vediamo chi scrive …. Dunque ….. E' Madame Lucciola, che scrive, dice che nel capitolo precedente è successo di tutto, ma proprio di tutto! … Fa un accenno alla Marchesa di Saluzzo. E si, che bel grattacapo quei due! Non bastavano tutti i problemi che ho, adesso debbo portarmi in missione, un'altra donna incinta e un bambino!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma come Augustin, la Marchesa è incinta?"

_**Generale:**_"Si, cara, è incinta. Adesso avremo al seguito, ben quattro gestanti, e come se non bastasse, un bambino! Ma dico è mai possibile una cosa simile? .. Per fortuna che Armand, sa destreggiarsi bene con le armi!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma caro, chi è il padre della creatura che la Marchesa aspetta?"

_**Generale:**_"Come, non te lo immagini? E' di quello spretato di mio fratello! Visto Marguerite quanti problemi? E non solo, anche il ragazzino è figlio di Armand! Che te ne pare?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, cosa posso dire se non povero Armand, quanto ha sofferto!"

_**Generale:**_"Cara, tu sei sempre così comprensiva! … A proposito, quando le Arpie ti consentiranno di tornare nel nostro tempo, organizza la cerimonia, quello scellerato deve riparare all'onore della Marchesa! Ah un'ultima cosa, niente camera matrimoniale, finché non saranno marito e moglie, mi sono spiegato cara?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma Augustin, non mi hai detto che hanno già un bambino e un altro in arrivo?"

_**Generale:**_"Si, esatto, ma non vuol dire nulla! Basta ad accoppiarsi, hanno già fornicato abbastanza!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, ma lo senti? Che esagerato!"

_**Generale: **_**"**Madamigelle, io non faccio parte del Vostro tempo, quindi rispettate il mio pensiero!"

_**Aizram: **_**"**Si Generale, rispettiamo il Vostro pensiero!"

_**Generale:**_"Vado avanti, la prossima missiva ….. Madamigella Perla. Marguerite, rispondile tu, per favore!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Come vuoi caro, fammi leggere! … Madamigella, voi scrivete che c'è stato un momento tenerissimo tra le mie figlie, che bello, mi fa davvero piacere! … Augustin mi commuove sapere che Oscar, e le sue sorelle, comincino ad avere dei punti in comune ….. singsing … …"

_**Generale:**_"Su cara non piangere, vedrai tutto si sistemerà per il meglio."

_**Marguerite:**_"Lo spero caro ….. sing …"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco .. adesso c'è la missiva di Madame Fatacristallina …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa dice Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco … puntualizza, sul comportamento non solo di Josèphine che non vuole mollare il marito, ma anche dell'atteggiamento di André, che da l'impressione di essere un maniaco!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin! Ma povero André, ha sospirato per ben vent'anni dietro a nostra figlia, lascialo tranquillo, anzi, lasciali tranquilli …."

_**Terry:**_"Aizram, glielo diciamo?"

_**Aizram:**_"Ih ihih … Terry, se lo sapesse Madame, che è entrato nella toilette della loro camera e li ha colti in fragrante … ih ihih …."

_**Terry:**_"Lasciamo stare, meglio che si goda la sua luna di miele con madame."

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, hanno appena portato questa per Voi!"

_**Generale:**_"Chi la manda?"

_**Terry:**_"Indovinate?!"

_**Generale:**_"Prego Donzella, non sono in vena di indovinelli, allora di chi è quella missiva?"

_**Terry:**_"Ma la Vostra naturalmente!"

_**Generale:**_"Non siate spiritosa!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ih ih … Possibile che non indoviniate?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Su avanti caro, leggi il mittente."

_**Generale:**_"Data qua! Comunque ho capito, dalla risatina, non può che essere della gattaccia, vero?"

_**Terry:**_"Infatti Generale, è di Australia."

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, ti prego cara leggila tu, io non ho davvero voglia di arrabbiarmi."

_**Marguerite:**_"Ma caro, non devi essere scortese in questo modo con Madamigella, e poi non capisco perché l'hai chiamata gattaccia!"

_**Generale:**_"Cara, non appena leggerai questa missiva, capirai immediatamente il motivo delle mia parole. Su leggi!"

_**Marguerite:**_"E va bene Augustin, come vuoi!...Non capisco …."

_**Generale:**_"Cosa non capisci Marguerite?!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Madamigella Australia, dice che qualcuno l'ha uccisa! … Ma se ha scritto! E poi chi sarebbe il vecchio pazzo?"

_**Generale:**_"Hai visto moglie mia! Vecchio pazzo è riferito a me! Codesta madamigella mi appella con tale epiteto! Capisci ora qual è la causa del mio malumore costante? Ella! E le due Arpie, ovviamente"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa? Ma perché? Cosa hai fatto a questa fanciulla da indurla a chiamarti con tale epiteto?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma nulla cara, nulla! Solo che ella ce l'ha con me, le sono antipatico!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Io sinceramente, non riesco a capire!... Leggo, magari comprendo. Dunque …..Ohhhhh … Augustin, Madamigella Australia, dice che tu rompi le "palline" a jo il flagello di dio, e che spera che prima o poi ti lanci dietro qualcosa, ma io non capisco!"

_**Generale:**_"Continua a leggere cara e capirai!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ahhh Ora ho capito! Jo, sta per Joséphine …"

_**Generale:**_"Come l'hai capito cara?!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Semplice! Mi è bastato leggere" assatanata di carne" ed ho capito immediatamente che si tratta di nostra figlia! Ella è l'unica che somiglia tanto a tuo zio Claud!"

_**Generale:**_"Non credere, Marguerite, che ella sia l'unica! Joséphine probabilmente è l'eccesso in persona, ma Marianne ed Oscar sono da meno, anche loro non scherzano! Basti pensare che anche Marianne ha concepito nel bordello, e che dire di Oscar, l'ho sorpresa nella vasca da bagno con Andrè! E ti assicuro che non stavano facendo solo il bagno …. I rumori erano inequivocabili!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Come? Austin, non vorrai dire che li hai spiati?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma no, cara, ma no! … Cosa dici! Io sono entrato distrattamente nella toilette e li ho sorpresi. Non immagini, cara, erano nudi!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Ovvio Augustin, facevano il bagno!"

_**Generale:**_"Dai cara! Secondo te un uomo e una donna stanno nella vasca nudi per fare il bagno? Forse noi facevamo il bagno, quando entravamo nella vasca?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Beh, certo che no …"

_**Generale:**_"Lo vedi! Non ho ragione a sostenere che anche Oscar non è da meno! Queste figlie sono tutte ….. come dire … lussuriose! Tutte fedeli al marito, sia ben chiaro! E pure i mariti ….. molto lussuriosi!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Oh caro, ma lasciali vivere la loro vita! ….. Vado avanti con la missiva ….. Dunque … dice di mollare "l'osso!" ….. Ah! Si riferisce ad Armand … e si povero cognato, chissà quanto avrà sofferto! … Però Augustin, concordo con Madamigella Australia …."

_**Generale:**_"Riguardo a cosa, cara …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Al fatto che se ti fossi trovato tu al suo posto, avresti fatto di peggio, io ne so qualcosa caro. Basta prendere esempio da cosa abbiamo fatto questa notte!"

_**Generale:**_"Scccc … Marguerite, vuoi che ti ascoltino le Arpie?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih ih … Tranquillo Generale, non serve che Madame ce lo dica, tanto lo immaginiamo da sole! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_"Sappiate donzella, che siete irriverente!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Su Augustin non arrabbiarti, continuo a leggere …..però quanto scrive madamigella, è un fiume in piena! …..Oh che cara! Augustin, Madamigella si riferisce a nostra figlia Oscar, con il nomignolo di "Oscarina" capisco che le è molto affezionata!"

_**Generale:**_"Si cara, la gattaccia, è affezionata a tutti, ha parole gentili con tutti, tranne che con me!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Caro, ma tu devi riconoscere che spesso hai dei modi, così … irruenti! Cosa credi, che tutti riescano a sopportarti?! … Caro, devi cercare di essere più gentile, vedrai, anche Madamigella Australia, imparerà a rispettarti un poco di più! .. E poi leggo ancora che si riferisce a te, come vecchio scimunito …. Madamigella, Vi prego, riconosco che mio marito è iracondo, spesso irascibile, ma vecchio non direi e nemmeno scimunito, anzi, ragiona perfettamente, ve lo garantisco. E con me è un uomo eccezionale, pieno di sorprese e fantasia. Ed è capace di gesti di altruismo e generosità eccezionali. Sappiate che lo amo proprio per questo! Solo deve adottare dei modi più gentili! … Tranquilla, ci parlerò io, magari, riesco a convincerlo! …. Caro non sapevo che ti recherai nel regno di Napoli!"

_**Generale:**_"Si Marguerite, le Arpie qui presenti, hanno deciso di portami lì, ma non so quando. Pensa che la gattaccia mi sta aspettando. Sai, quello è il suo territorio …"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa Augustin?! Territorio!"

_**Generale:**_"Si, è il suo paese d'origine, ed è li che mi aspetta, vedrai quante me ne dirà! Ma ho chiesto aiuto alla Contessa Swimmila, e mi ha promesso che verrà in mio soccorso."

_**Marguerite:**_"Contessa?! Augustin, chi è questa Contessa Swimilla?"

_**Generale:**_"Ti prego cara, non pensare male! La Contessa è una cara amica ed è donna sposatissima. Non hai motivo di essere gelosa! Puff … Non ti facevo tanto gelosa! Adesso capisco a chi somiglia nostra figlia."

_**Marguerite:**_"Quale delle sei?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma Oscarina … ehm … volevo dire Oscar. La gattaccia mi ha confuso la mente! Comunque, Oscar è gelosissima del marito. Potrebbe passare a filo di spada qualsiasi donnetta che osi posare i suoi occhi su Andrè! Oh, ma anche lui non è da meno, in quanto a gelosia e possesso. Però sono così teneri, dolci, si scambiano certi sguardi … Marguerite, Oscar ti assomiglia molto sai?"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, possiamo partire, il Taxi è di sotto, possiamo andare!"

_**Generale:**_"Si, Madamigella, mia moglie ed io siamo pronti.

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, Madame, tenete, mettete i giubbotti! Siamo arrivati …...a Gressoney!"

_**Generale:**_"Giubbotti?! Ma ... Vi rammento, che siamo in piena estate, cosa ce ne facciamo dei giubbotti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, fa freddino qui … siamo in montagna!"

_**Generale:**_"Non è possibile! Ma dico, è mai possibile che dobbiamo subire questo incredibile sbalzo termico?!"

_**Terry: **_"Basta Generale, non fate i capricci! Vogliamo fare vedere le Alpi a Vostra moglie ….. e poi andremo a visitare un magnifico castello ….. voluto da una Regina di nome Margherita"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, abbiamo delle scarpe comode per Madame?"

_**Terry:**_"Si Aizram, le ho prese, sono in quelle scatole! Generale, Madame prego, cambiateVi le calzature."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma, come si indossano queste scarpe? Sono così …. così …. strane! Augustin, tu mi puoi aiutare?"

_**Generale:**_"Mia dolcissima moglie, come potrei aiutarti, se nemmeno io, con queste ... due, non capisco nulla!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, temo che dovremo allacciare noi le scarpe a Madame, ma al Generale proprio no! Lui ci chiama Arpie, io mi rifiuto di aiutarlo! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella! Prego, nemmeno io ho intenzione farmi aiutare da Voi! Sappiate che sono un gentil'uomo, oltre ad essere un Generale dell'esercito francese! Ecco ... io ... MADAME! Siete ... siete ..."

_**Terry:**_"Si, lo so, sono un'arpia ..."

_**Generale:**_"No! Siete una strega!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "AH AH Ah AH !"

_**Aizram: "**_Terry, ma lo senti? ah ah ah ah ...adesso pure strega!"

_**Terry:**_ "Fa nulla Aizram tanto lo sappiamo tutte e due che non è cattivo come sembra. Hai visto come ha compreso il problemino di Armand?!"

_**Generale:**_"Problemino? Voi lo chiamate problemino?! Io direi che mio fratello mi ha dato una vera gatta da pelare!"

_**Terry:**_"Generale a proposito di gatte, ma lo sapete che domani saremo a Caserta?! E li Vi aspetta la Vostra simpaticissima gattina! MIAOOOOO Ah ahahah …"

_**Generale:**_"Nooo! Ancora lei, non è possibile!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Calmati Augustin, perché fai così!"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, tu non la conosci quanto me. Quella specie di Donzella travestita, non appena ne ha l'occasione, non fa altro che ridicolizzarmi ed io non me la sento di affrontarla nuovamente! … Spero solamente che la Contessa venga in mio aiuto …"

_**Terry:**_"CalmateVi Generale, la Contessa Swimmila ha promesso che verrà in Vostro soccorso, e non solo, ci sarà anche Alain e …."

_**Generale:**_"E? Su avanti, preparatemi al peggio. Chi altri incontrerò."

_**Terry:**_"Nessuno rilassaterVi, ecco abbiamo pensato a Joséphine, Charles …"

_**Generale:**_"Nooo! Non voglio! Quei due depravati, non li voglio! Tanto andranno ad imboscarsi da qualche parte! Quei due pensano ad cosa solamente!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin ma che ti prende?"

_**Generale:**_"Mi prende Marguerite, che quei due sarebbero capaci di fare le loro cose, sul letto di Sua Maestà Ferdinando e della regina Carolina! Sai che vergogna! … Anzi, no … è un'ottima idea!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Cosa dici caro!"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco, magari, commettono un'ennesima depravazione, e li arrestano! Ih ih ih … E così mi sbarazzo di quei due lussuriosi almeno nel siparietto! Ih ih ih …. Bene Donzellette, invitate quei due "Sodoma e Gomorra" ih ih ih … Magari sono fortunato e mi sbarazzo di loro!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, ma non ti sembra di esagerare?"

_**Generale: "**_Affatto mia cara! Quei due, sono terribili, ogni luogo è buono per sperimentare."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ma tu fai le stesse cose caro, allora perché li condanni in questo modo."

_**Generale:**_"Facevo cara, facevo! Non dimenticare che le Arpie, se non che streghe, sono mesi che ci tengono separati. E poi io e te di certo non andiamo ad imboscarci ovunque!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, Vi rammendiamo che avete appena trascorso una magnifica notte accanto a Vostra moglie."

_**Generale:**_"Madamigella, si è vero, nel siparietto, e nel capitolo? Nulla! Avete pianificato un'ennesima missione per separarci nuovamente."

_**Terry:**_"Eh basta ragliare come un asino! Generale, Madame andiamo a conoscere Gressoney!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Andiamo caro, non lo vedi che Madame sta perdendo il controllo!"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, Madame sono settimane che è particolarmente fuori di se! … Sappi che lei ha un mucchio di problemi, e con me tenta di sfogarsi."

_**Terry:**_"Ancora! Eh basta, andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Bene, se siete pronti, andiamo a visitare il Castello di Margherita di Savoia ….. per arrivarci c'è un sentiero da fare a piedi …. su!"

_**Generale:**_" Agli ordini Madame!"

(Immagine del bel vedere)

_**Terry:**__ "_Aizram, che paesaggio meraviglioso! …. Non ho parole, è stupendo!"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry hai perfettamente ragione, è davvero un bel posto …."

_**Generale:**_"Sarà, ma io sento terribilmente freddo! E mai possibile che voi due dobbiate escogitare continuamente le Vostre malefatte?!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, Voi non apprezzate mai nulla! ….Su, forza, ho fatto i biglietti …. possiamo entrare, c'è persino la guida con noi!"

_**Terry**_**:** "Avete sentito Generale? Questa Castello è di una certa Regina Margherita! Ih ihih"

_**Generale:**_"Si si...ma il palazzo della mia Marguerite è più grande! … E poi, sappiate che ormai la vostra ironia, non fa altro che perseguitarmi Madame."

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, questo posto era un rifugio, usato per la passeggiate e per la caccia….un poco come il Vostro casino?"

_**Aizram:**_"Terry, sei tremenda! Comunque cambiano i luoghi …. ma non le abitudini! Guarda i decori! Tutti simboli dei proprietari!"

**Marguerite:** "Augustin, certo che visto da qui, sembra il castello delle fate! Come è romantico! Il nostro casino di caccia non è così …. così….."

_**Generale:**_"Scccc... ti prego cara, non vorrai far sentire i fatti nostri a queste due! Tu non lo sai, ma sarebbero capaci di pubblicare TUTTO! Anche, la nostra intimità! …. Emmm ... si ... è vero, però non voglio che le streghe ascoltino."

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin, guarda che bel paesaggio che si vede dalle finestre! Da noi invece, solo pianura! Oh, è davvero bello qui! Che marito generoso che ha permesso alla moglie di farsi una tale residenza."

**Aizram:** "Terry...mi sbaglierò, ma ho come l'impressione che Madame voglia un casino di caccia nuovo nuovo ….."

_**Terry:**_ " Già, magari per passare una nuova luna di miele! Ih ih ih ..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Chissà se a Madame piacerà il suo Castello di Collegno? Lei non lo ha ancora visto!"

_**Terry:**_ " Come potrebbe essere altrimenti, è bellissimo! E poi la cascina con tutte quelle mucche! Ah ah ah"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa avete da ridere voi due? è mai possibile?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Niente, niente Signore! prego, da questa parte! Ih ih ih ..."

Marzia, 15:42Perfida...non si fa così!15:42(cwl)(cwl)(xd)(xd)(xd)lo voglio prostrato ai miei piedi(worry)Marzia, 15:43Il generale ruba la piuma magica: ARPIA! NON OSATE O VENGO A CASA VOSTRA E VI SISTEMO IO!(cwl)(cwl)15:44lefggi cosa ho scrittoNo, Marianne non farlo, sai com'è fatta tua madre, lei davvero mi punirebbe ...MARIANNEEEE! Sei Perfida...non si fa così!

(cwl)(cwl)Marzia, 15:44"Torino Manfredonia più velice della luce!15:44(cwl)(cwl)1 ora di aereo:P:$Marzia, 15:44(worry)VENGO E VI STROZZO!15:44strisciateeeeeeeih ih Marzia, 15:45MAI15:45ih ih intanto qyuei 2 hanno portatyo a termine lla missione


	114. Chapter 114

**Una fidanzata per Victor**

Siamo nel salone, accanto a m c'è mio fratello Augustin che mi dice: "Armand, sei vestito come conviene ad un Cardinale del tuo rango, sappiti comportare come si conviene. Ricordati che lo scandalo non è ancora scoppiato e non voglio che accada questa sera!"

"Non ti capisco Augustin, cosa vorresti insinuare?"

"Invece hai capito benissimo caro mio spretato Cardinale. La tua Signora sta arrivando da questa parte per i saluti formali. Non voglio che ti lasci trasportare dai tuoi impulsi, capito fratello? Almeno cerchiamo di salvare le apparenze per questo evento! … C'è tempo per le chiacchiere."

"Augustin, ti ricordo che non sono un ragazzino, so come comportarmi, dopo tutto sono un veterano in questo, non ti pare?! Dimentichi che nessuno sa nulla di me e di Anna, e sono ben quindici anni che è la mia donna!"

"Sccc … taci scellerato! Per lo meno potevi prenderti le tue responsabilità già da tempo, invece di comportarti in questo modo! .. Un Jarjayes non si comporta da codardo!"

"Augustin!"

"Zitto!"

La collera per mio fratello svanisce non appena vedo Anna avanzare verso di noi.

Il suo sguardo fugace si posa prima su di me e poi, guardando mio fratello, dice: "Buona sera Cardinale … Generale Augustin, è un onore per me presenziare a questa festa."

"Prego Madame Anna, ma cosa dite, l'onore è mio … anzi, NOSTRO…"

"Grazie Generale."

"Madame Anna, venite … vorrei che mi aiutaste a cercare una fanciulla adatta a Victor."

"Ma si, certo! Vi ho dato la mia parola! … Vi aiuterò senz'altro!"

Siamo scesi nel parco del castello, al mio braccio ho la Marchesa Anna, questa sera sarò il suo cavaliere. In fondo, Armand non può esporsi, ed io sono solo senza la mia Marguerite. Non c'è nulla di male in tutto ciò. Inoltre la marchesa ha promesso di aiutarmi nella ricerca di una fidanzata per Victor.

Il parco è stato allestito in maniera impeccabile. Devo dire che Giovanna ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. Abbiamo parecchi ospiti, servitori in quantità, tutti in livrea. Persino Michele è vestito in maniera consona al suo ruolo. Non mancano cibi e bevande. Il parco è illuminato da lanterne e torce ed i musici intrattengono i nostri ospiti. Sono soddisfatto!

Vedo la mia adorata Anna sorridere a mio fratello, non lo nego, la loro complicità mi indispettisce un poco. La mia Anna è bellissima, indossa un abito bordeaux, con le maniche fino al gomito che poi si allargano sul braccio, una scollatura ampia mette in evidenza la sua pelle candida, ed i ricami del corpetto rendono la mia donna ancora più leggiadra. Come vorrei porgerle il braccio ed essere io il suo cavaliere, per tutta la sera. Ma Ahimè, non è ancora possibile tutto ciò, debbo pazientare ancora un poco!

I miei pensieri, sono distolti da mio fratello, che mi dice: "Armand, se non ti dispiace, ti lascio, la Marchesa ed io abbiamo una missione da portare a termine."

"Sssi … certo Augustin … tranquillo, andate pure …."

"Bene, con il tuo permesso! … Prego Marchesa, a me l'onore di farVi da cavaliere!"

"Con vero piacere Generale, possiamo andare! ….. Cardinale Jarjayes, a dopo!"

Guardo inebetito la mia Signora e dico: "Certo …. A .. a dopo … Marchesa …"

Mio fratello Armand guarda un poco troppo la Marchesa, di questo passo tutti si accorgeranno che è geloso, meglio che la porti via immediatamente. Lo guardo e dico: "Fratello, non ho alcuna intenzione di portarti via nulla! E poi non è il caso di preoccuparsi, la Marchesa ha occhi sono per te e per nessun altro, come vale per me e la mia adorata moglie! … Quindi …. Ti prego Armand, non fare quella faccia, che "

"Non ne ho altre Augustin, e sinceramente non ti capisco."

"Invece mi hai capito benissimo! …. E bada di non seguirci, intesi! … Marchesa, sono pronto, finalmente possiamo andare!"

La Marchesa guarda smarrita Armand e mi dice: "Si, certo Generale."

Porgo il braccio alla Marchesa e mi avvio in giro per il parco. Armand ci segue da vicino … molto vicino. Uff…. che fratello noioso che ho! Ma cosa pensa? Sono un uomo sposato e fedele! Ed ho il massimo rispetto per la Marchesa.

Vedo Anna allontanarsi con Augustin, sembrano complici di una marachella! … Anna mia adorata Anna …. Non ne posso più!

Senza rendermene conto, sussurro: "Dove porterà, Augustin, la mia Anna! ... Accidenti a lui, ma perché si diverte a farmi ingelosire?! Mi ricorda i tempi di quando eravamo ragazzi, si divertiva a indispettirmi. Ma se crede che stasera possa fare la stessa cosa, si sbaglia proprio."

"Uhm ….. Marchesa, mio fratello è un vero Jarjayes …. ci segue come un segugio … non vi stacca gli occhi di dosso! Ah ah ah …"

"Generale, Vi prego, non parlatemi in questo modo, e poi per quale motivo dovrebbe interessarmi la questione! . Armand è semplicemente il mio confessore e Voi lo sapete bene."

"Oh no Madame, so tutto. Tutto … proprio tutto. State tranquilla, si tratta di mio fratello …. anche se non approvo la sua condotta, lo sosterrò in tutto. Ormai, deve prendersi le sue responsabilità!"

La Marchesa si stacca improvvisamente dal mio braccio, si porta le mani sul viso e, coprendosi gli occhi, esclama timidamente: "Oh mio Dio che vergogna!"

"Madame, state tranquilla …. non ho intenzione di giudicarvi …. qui l'unico responsabile di tutto è mio fratello!"

La Marchesa mi guarda con gli occhi lucidi e ribatte: "No, Vi prego, Generale, non dite così! ... Armand non ha alcuna colpa. Noi ci siamo semplicemente innamorati! .. Credo che dopo tutto ogni persona abbia il diritto di amare e di essere amata. Io amo Armand e lui ama me ... nessuno è colpevole, a meno che non lo sia l'amore stesso a renderci tali: colpevoli e schiavi di questo sentimento."

"Madame, siete stata sfortunata. Vostro Padre non ha fatto una buona scelta per Voi. Ma questo non giustifica Armand. Ai miei occhi, egli ha sbagliato ed ha molto da farsi perdonare. Ha infranto i voti cardinalizi. Ed è grave. Ed ancor più grave è che non abbia lasciato la tonaca sei anni fa! Non so come abbiate potuto tollerare un uomo che dice di amarvi ma non ha il coraggio di lasciare tutto per Voi. Lo ha fatto ora, forse perché si sente protetto avendo qui la sua famiglia!"

"Generale, Vi prego, non giudicatelo! ... Armand non si è esposto perché ha voluto proteggere me e il nostro ... Carlo dallo scandalo, e poi lui è consapevole che lasciando tutto, non potrebbe offrire nulla ne a me e nemmeno ai nostri ... figli ... Cielo che imbarazzo parlare di questo con Voi, che siete suo fratello ..."

"Avrebbe dovuto informarmi prima! Io lo avrei aiutato! Invece lui non ha avuto fiducia in me. È di questo che lo accuso, non si è fidato di suo fratello. Ma non importa, adesso pensiamo al futuro. Venite, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto"

"Del mio aiuto? ... A già, a pranzo, mi avete chiesto di aiutarVi a cercare una dama per Vostro nipote."

Il Generale è un uomo deciso, forte. Credo abbia molto in comune con Armand. Ma egli è il capofamiglia, e certe tradizioni, certe posizioni, vanno rispettate.

"Cosa c'è Marchesa, ho detto forse qualcosa che Vi ha infastidita?"

"No, assolutamente, Generale! .. E' solo che pensavo a ciò che avete detto poco fa …"

"Riguardo a cosa, Marchesa?"

"Ecco .. Generale, sono davvero felice che abbiate deciso di aiutarci, e che Armand abbia ritrovato suo fratello. Io non ho più una famiglia. Dopo il mio matrimonio, ho perso i contatti con i miei genitori a causa di mio marito. Lui mi considerava una sua proprietà, e mi ha impedito di mantenere un legame con la mia famiglia di origine. E comunque, non avrei voluto neppure io rimanere legata alle persone che mi hanno imposto un matrimonio infelice! …. Voi Generale, invece, mi sembrate essere un buon padre. Avete sei figlie, e i matrimoni delle tre che ho conosciuto mi paiono felici. In fondo, credo siate un uomo generoso."

"Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole Marchesa! … Credetemi, amo la mia famiglia e voglio che sia felice. Amo le mie figlie, e per loro ho desiderato il meglio e farò in modo che anche Voi e mio fratello siate felici."

"Oh grazie Generale, Voi davvero siete un uomo Generoso!"

"Ummm … Sarà anche come dite, ma mi da immensamente fastidio che Armand continui a seguirci dappertutto! … Comunque, meglio ignorarlo, pensiamo a trovare una bella donzella per Victor, ma prima dobbiamo aprire le danze!"

"Si, certo … Generale!"

Sono dietro a mio fratello e mia moglie, ma si può sapere cosa avranno da parlare quei due?! Perché tutta quella confidenza! ….. Se non lascia andare la mia Anna, giuro che vado lì e ... Ma cosa mi prende? La gelosia mi sta offuscando il cervello! ... Augustin vuole aiutarmi, ed io non ho fiducia in lui! ... Dio aiutami ad essere morigerato, sto impazzendo, non soltanto d'amore ma anche di gelosia.

"Marchesa, non voltatevi … e soprattutto non spaventatevi ….. Armand ci sta seguendo …. tra poco lo vedremo spuntare … vedrete …. ma torniamo a noi. Devo trovare una sposa per Victor, quel ragazzo con la capigliatura di un leone…"

"Co .. Come? .. Volete dire che Armand, continua a seguirci?! Ma ... io ... Generale, comincio a non riconoscere l'uomo che io amo! ... Davvero ci sta seguendo?!"

"Si Madame, ci tiene d'occhio, anche se a distanza! ….. Accidenti a te Armand, stasera, farai gridare allo scandalo."

"Ma no Generale, cosa dite?! Armand si è sempre comportato adeguatamente in qualsiasi circostanza …"

"Vi assicuro, Marchesa, che stasera il nostro Cardinale è fuori controllo."

Sono in piedi, appoggiato alla vetrata, con in mano un calice di vino che, di tanto in tanto, sorseggio svogliatamente. Augustin ha appena aperto le danze con la mia Anna. Molti sguardi hanno accarezzato la mia donna, mi ha dato immensamente fastidio. Non capisco cosa mi sta succedendo, ogni giorno che passa, divento sempre più geloso, eppure Anna non me nè da motivo. Forse adesso è perché mi rendo conto che diventa sempre più bella e non passa inosservata dalle attenzioni degli uomini. Dopo tutto Anna, agli occhi di tutti, è una giovane e bellissima vedova che ormai ha superato il suo periodo di lutto, ed è pronta per risposarsi! Anna è mia, solo mia, tra non molto tempo diventerò suo marito! …. Mi guardo la veste talare, e mi rendo conto che le mie parole sono davvero fuori luogo. Anche essere chiamato Padre o Cardinale è fuori luogo, visto che sono padre di un bambino e tra non molto nascerà un secondo. Mio fratello ha perfettamente ragione, quando mi dice che la mia vita è così insolita. Ma cosa ci posso fare! Sono soltanto un uomo, un uomo innamorato della sua donna! …

Sono dietro alle spalle di due gentil uomini, mi accorgo che osservano con attenzione la mia Anna, che ha offerto un secondo ballo ad Augustin, l'uno dice all'altro.

"Giorgio, hai visto la Marchesa di Saluzzo?"

"Tommaso, come si fa a non vederla?!"

"Che donna Giorgio, beato colui che coglie quel fiore!"

"Perché, tu dici che la Marchesa …."

"Dai amico mio! Secondo te una donna simile, che sprigiona desidero da tutte le parti, se ne sta buona?"

"Ehi, calmati Tommaso, che ti prende, non hai mai visto una donna?"

"Certo che si, che domanda, come potrei vivere senza l'essenza di tale creatura ih ih !"

"Sei davvero incorreggibile, amico mio! Tommaso, secondo te, il Padrone della Contea, il famigerato Generale francese, avrà già assaporato tale delizia?"

"Umm … Giorgio, io dico proprio di si, altrimenti perché avrebbe aperto le danze con la Saluzzo!"

Ascolto i commenti di questi due degenerati, sento bollire il sangue nelle vene! Ah se potessi! Li colpirei, e li sfiderei a duello! Ma non posso, agli occhi di tutti, sono un Cardinale, un povero insignificante Cardinale, innamorato di sua …. Moglie! Anna è mia moglie, come vorrei gridarlo a tutto il mondo!

"Giorgio, però stasera, la reggia dei Jarjayes è piena di belle donne! Ma hai visto il "Conte"?!"

"Ah Tommaso, certo che il nuovo padrone è una gran bella donna! Beato quel imbecille che le riscalda il letto tutte le notti!"

"Uhmm .. Stasera sei davvero un tantino lussurioso, non riesci proprio a contenerti, vero?"

"Dimmi tu, come posso trattenermi?! Tra La Marchesa ed il Conte … ih ih ih … Qui tra un po' mi scoppia la testa e non solo!"

Non ne posso più ! La conversazione di questi due depravati, mi manda fuori testa. Prima la mia Anna, e adesso mia nipote, ancora una parola ed io ….. davvero certe persone non sanno come ingannare il tempo. E la mia Anna è una donna onesta, e pure mia nipote. Se continuano così, dovrò intervenire. A costo di scoprirmi, non ne posso davvero più!

"Sai che ti dico, Giorgio, l'erede della Contea è inavvicinabile perché, a quanto vedo, il marito non la lascia sola un momento, ma la Saluzzo ….. non dimentichiamo che non ha un vero accompagnatore, quindi, non appena sarà sola, io mi farò avanti."

"Tommaso, ma davvero ci vuoi provare?"

"Perché no! Dopo tutto, è una donna sola …"

"Chi ti dice che lei ci stia!"

"Quest, non lo saprò mai, se non ci provo."

"Giorgio, io invece desidero scambiare qualche parola con la bellissima Contessa dai capelli biondi, chissà, magari è stanca di suo marito e desidera provare nuove emozioni! Ih ih …"

"Ma senti, e poi dici a me!"

Non resisto, mi faccio avanti e interrompo: "Buona sera Generale ….. Duca …! Come va, tutto bene?"

"Buona sera a voi Cardinale Jarjayes, non immaginavamo di certo che foste qui!"

"Invece Signori, sono qui, a sorseggiare del buon vino ed ascoltare certe conversazioni, non so se mi sono spiegato!"

"Ops … scusate, certo, Vi siete spiegato eccome!"

"Suvvia Cardinale, non fate quella faccia. Dopo tutto siamo uomini, e anche Voi lo siete!"

"Signori, è vero, sono un uomo, un uomo qualunque, come tutti Voi, ma io non dimentico il nono comandamento …"

"Nono comandamento? … ma Cardinale, a cosa Vi riferite?"

"Come, non conoscete i comandamenti? Vuol dire che Vi rammento il nono: non desiderare la donna d'altri …"

"Ah ah ah Cardinale, ma cosa dite! Noi non desideriamo la donna di nessuno, abbiamo fatto solo qualche apprezzamento, tutto qui."

"Apprezzamento dite? Io invece non ho ascoltato solo apprezzamenti, ho percepito un certo desiderio nelle vostre parole."

"Suvvia Cardinale, Voi forse non avete gli occhi per guardare? Nostro Signore ce li ha donati per ammirare la bellezza umana, e noi lo stiamo facendo, vero Tommaso?"

"Certo Giorgio!"

"Peccato che una delle donne sia sposata, mi riferisco a mia nipote, e l'altra, mi riferisco alla Marchesa, è una domma per bene!"

"Ma si, certo, lo sappiamo, Cardinale! … Scusate se oso, ma dal tono che state usando, date quasi l'impressione che Vi interessi la cacciagione …"

"Ma come osate!"

"Scusatemi Cardinale, non volevo offenderVi, adesso se permettete, la Marchesa ha appena finito di ballare con Vostro fratello, magari concede un ballo anche a me! … Buona serata Cardinale Jarjayes …"

"Questa sera la Marchesa é accompagnata da mio fratello, se non volete confrontarvi con lui vi suggerisco di desistere. E per quanto riguarda mia nipote...so per certo che è armata!"

"Oh Cardinale, noi non sapevamo ... forse, Vostro fratello ha un particolare interesse per la Marchesa?"

"Mio fratello é sposato, ma per questa sera avrà cura che nessuno importuni la marchesa"

E speriamo che Marguerite mi perdoni. Mia cognata è davvero una santa, spero non si arrabbi se ho lasciato intendere che la Marchesa gode della protezione di mio fratello! Certo, detto così è equivoco….

"Cardinale, se permettete, vorrei che fosse la Marchesa dircelo, non Voi! .. Cardinale Jarjayes, per quanto possiate essere un uomo, ricordate che in questo momento indossate l'abito talare e certe cose che appartengono a noi poveri mortali, non Vi riguardano ..."

"Allora preparo gli oli per l'estrema unzione ... mio fratello è imbattibile!"

"Cosa posso dirVi ... Cardinale! Preparateli! ih ih ... Andiamo Tommaso! Andiamo a salutare il Generale e la sua deliziosa accompagnatrice."

Vedo questi due depravati avanzare verso Anna, che rabbia! …

La Marchesa ed io abbiamo appena concluso due giri di danza, è rossa in viso, le porgo la mano e le dico: "Anna, venite con me, avete bisogno di bere qualcosa! … Certo non del vino, magari del succo di frutta."

"Grazie Generale, Voi siete tanto premuroso!"

"Beh, ormai, debbo ammettere che ho una certa esperienza con le donne in stato interessante"

Stringo le mani alla mia veste, il generale, con aria sfrontata, è di fronte a mio fratello Augustin. Non resisto, sono livido di rabbia e gelosia, li raggiungo.

Ho la Marchesa al braccio, vedo avvicinarsi due uomini, che neppure conosco. Da lontano vedo anche Oscar e Andrè venirci incontro.

"Signora Marchesa, è un evento vedervi ballare! Posso avere l'onore del prossimo ballo?"

Guardo questo sfrontato ... ha un sorriso che non mi piace. Se non lo allontano, Armand potrebbe scatenare una scenata! Ed io non voglio avere problemi. E poi, Anna è la promessa sposa di mio fratello, intendo difenderla. Ah Armand, quanti problemi che mi stai dando! La Marchesa é in imbarazzo, povera ragazza!

Andrè ed io abbiamo assistito alla scena, ci scambiamo uno sguardo d'intesa e mio marito interviene immediatamente: "Perdonatemi Generale, la Marchesa ha promesso a me il prossimo ballo!"

"Oh … ma davvero?! Allora Marchesa, il successivo ballo sarà mio!"

"Mi dispiace, Signore, ma stasera ho promesso di danzare solamente con i padroni di casa! …Capitano, è per me un vero onore ballare con Voi! ... Generale Jarjayes, Voi permettete?"

"Ma certo Marchesa! Io ne approfitto per riposarmi un poco...sapete...non ho la Vostra età! Oscar, mi tieni compagnia?"

"Ma si, certo Padre!"

"E adesso Vogliate scusarmi! … Possiamo andare Capitano Grandier!"

"Grazie Marchesa! …. Oscar, con permesso …"

Guardo mio marito sorrido e ribatto: "Va pure Andrè, rimango a far compagnia a mio padre!"

Guardo André! Che tempismo. Mio Genero è stato davvero intelligente. Mi ha tratto d'impiccio senza creare problemi, e sono sicuro che Oscar sia sua complice. Sono davvero inseparabili, e si comprendono con un solo sguardo. Un poco come me e la mia Marguerite!

Continuo a non gradire la presenza di questi due sfrontati, non sono ancora andati via! …. Per fortuna che è intervenuto Andrè, altrimenti non so come sarebbe finita la questione! …. I mie pensieri vengono distolti da un tenue sussurro di mia nipote: "Zio Armand... calmatevi! Non sarete geloso di mio marito?!"

"Cosa! Io … veramente … no, certo che no!"

"Zio, siete agitato, rosso in viso per la rabbia."

"No, Oscar, tranquilla … è tutto a posto!"

"Meno male!"

Mio padre sorride e mi dice: "Oscar, ti va di rinfrescarti con una bella bevanda, ma non vino!"

"Certo Padre, cosa mi offrite da bere?"

L'altro cavaliere che è in compagnia dell'uomo che ha invitato la mia Anna a danzare, guarda mia nipote e osa: "Se permettete Contessa, vorrei danzare con Voi, Visto che Vostro marito è impegnata con la Marchesa ..."

"Assolutamente no. Io ballo solo con mio marito. Al limite, con mio padre.". lancio un'occhiata allo sfrontato, uno di quegli sguardi che riservo ai miei soldati indisciplinati.

Rispondo decisa, fiera ed impettita. So benissimo come difendermi dagli individui inopportuni. A costo di estrarre lo stiletto!

"Scusate, prego ... non era mia intenzione prendermi certe libertà con la Contessa della Contea ..."

"Ecco...appunto! ….. Padre, andiamo a bere qualcosa?"

"Vieni Oscar, andiamo ….. ma niente alcolici! Armand, ti unisci a noi?"

"Ecco ... si .. si Augustin ... a .. andiamo ..."

Guardo lo zio Armand, sembra essere geloso …. poveretto, in fondo lui è l'unico che non può ballare con la donna che ama …... ed alcuni ospiti mi sembrano davvero impertinenti. Cambiano i luoghi ma non le abitudini!

"Armand, rilassati! La tua Anna è con mio genero ….. su ….. sorridi!"

"Augustin, per te è facile, dire certe cose, tanto non è Marguerite, che viene corteggiata sotto il tuo naso! …A proposito caro fratello, tu come hai fatto a startene tranquillo quando eri fuori con il tuo esercito? Su avanti spiegamento, perché io all'idea che un altro uomo guardi mia moglie, impazzisco."

"Armand, io ho la massima fiducia in mia moglie! Sono sicuro del suo amore! E poi, in caso di necessità, a corte c'era sempre Oscar …. sai è da quando ha quattordici anni che è un ufficiale ….. all'epoca comandava la Guardia Reale ….. Marguerite poteva sempre contare su di lei, in caso di difficoltà! Vero Oscar?"

"Si, è vero Padre! Però, adesso che sono una donna sposata, le parole dello zio, mi fanno riflettere. Vedete zio, io non sopporterei che Andrè stesse lontano da me per tanto tempo, E poi Padre, Voi avete sposato una donna fuori dal comune, dovete riconoscere che con tutte le insidie che aleggiano a corte, mia madre Vi ha davvero amato molto."

"Oscar, tua madre mi ama molto. Esattamente come io amo lei! In quanto allo stare lontano ….. c'è stato un tempo in cui non mi pesava, ma ora …. davvero, mi manca tantissimo"

"Caspita fratello, questa si che è una vera dichiarazione d' amore!"

"Ah ah ah … Armand! …. Fratello! Certo che se dire la verità è una dichiarazione d'amore, che ben venga! … Su beviamo qualcosa adesso!"

Sorseggio altro vino, come se volessi dissolvere le mie pene. Poso lo sguardo su Anna, mi rendo conto che è una donna davvero bella, tutti la guardano ... forse sono io che sono tanto geloso che ho l'impressione che tutti la desiderano! ... Devo fare attenzione, non posso tradirmi proprio adesso.

Stringo tra le braccia la Marchesa per un giro di minuetto, la guardo, e sussurro: "Marchesa, non credevo che Armand fosse un uomo tanto passionale! Ma sarebbe preferibile che invitaste il Vostro promesso sposo, a controllarsi, almeno quando tutto sarà risolto.

"Oh, Monsieur, avete ragione. Armand è un uomo buono, molto dolce. Ma vedete, io non ho mai ballato con lui, anzi, da quando sono vedova non ho proprio più ballato con nessuno."

I musicisti eseguono le ultime note del minuetto, è giunto il momento che la mia Contea conosca il nuovo Padrone del luogo. Mi avvicino a mio fratello e dico: "Bene Armand, credo che sia ora di interrompere le danze, per ringraziare i nostri ospiti e presentare ufficialmente il prossimo Conte di Collegno!"

"Si, Augustin, fa presto! Voglio che questa serata si concluda in fretta!"

"Armand, smettila fratello! Credo che tu stia davvero esagerando! Ricordati che la gelosia fa male al cuore! Ih ih ih …"

"Zitto Augustin! E pensa a fare le tue presentazioni."

"Ih ih ih …."

Richiamo l'attenzione dei miei ospiti, facendo un cenno ai musici affinché si fermino.

"Grazie a tutti per essere intervenuti alla festa che ogni anno si tiene in onore di San Lorenzo, santo patrono della nostra splendida Collegno! Sono mancato molto da queste terre, ma questo non significa che non le ami. Quest'anno poi voglio presentare a tutti Voi il mio erede, il prossimo conte di Collegno. Mia figlia Oscar Françoise comtesse de Jarjayes, colonnello dell'esercito francese, e suo marito Monsieur le comte Andrè Grandier de Jarjayes, Capitano dell'Esercito francese."

Obbligo Oscar ed Andrè ad avanzare, mentre la Marchesa si avvicina ad Armand. I nostri ospiti battono le mani in segno di saluto. Tutti gli occhi degli astanti sono puntati sulla mia bellissima figlia. Ha le gote un poco arrossate, i capelli scomposti dalle danze. È bellissima, nel suo vestito da ballo blu, con le leggere maniche a sbuffo, il corpino ricamato, chiaro, ed il resto dell'abito dello stesso colore di questo splendido cielo stellato. Oscar è la mia stella, la mia bellissima figlia. Certo, sono tutte belle. Ma la più piccola lo è in modo particolare! Ed in abiti femminili è di una sensualità incredibile, credo che neppure si renda conto. È aggraziata, leggera, dolce, quasi eterea. Sembra una creatura dei boschi, una fata.

"Ringrazio tutti Voi per essere qui, questa sera. Vorrei che brindassimo a questa bella serata ed al nostro Santo Protettore!"

Alzo il calice che prontamente mio padre mi ha passato, guardo Andrè che mi sorride e uniamo i nostri calici. Sento lo sguardo di Andrè su di me, mi piace questa sensazione di calore che riempie il mio corpo. Basta uno sguardo di Andrè per farmi sentire bella. Ma anche sicura, nonostante indossi abiti a me non congeniali. Ed ho scoperto che mi piace ballare tra le sue braccia.

Armand, posa il suo sguardo su di me, povero caro, non può avvicinarsi più di tanto, ma stavolta non esita, avanza, mi si avvicina con molta disinvoltura e mi sussurra appena: "Sei bellissima! … Appena avrà concluso con le sue presentazioni, voglio parlarti ."

Arrossisco alle sue parole, ma la voce del Generale mi riporta alla realtà: "Madame, abbiamo una missione da portare a termine ed ho bisogno del Vostro aiuto!"

"Si ... si ... certo Generale! ...

"Dunque, andiamo! …. Prego, concedetemi nuovamente il braccio! …. Con permesso fratello!"

"Prego Augustin …"

Anna ed io ci allontaniamo nuovamente da Armand, Anna mi dice: "Vedete quella fanciulla laggiù, è la figlia del duca di Agliè. So che suo padre vorrebbe che trovasse un buon partito, magari potrebbe piacere al Maggiore. Venite ve la presento. Sapete, la sua famiglia, erano amici al mio defunto ….. marito! ... A differenza di Francesco, mio marito, sono delle brave persone."

"Bene, e ditemi, com'è di carattere? Tranquilla, dolce ….?"

"Si, è una ragazza molto dolce, ma allo stesso tempo è forte e decisa. Io non so che genere di donna possa interessare al Maggiore, però Vi assicuro che la Duchessa Patrizia potrebbe piacergli."

"Bene, allora andiamo a conoscerla!"

Il Generale ed io, a passo lento e deciso, avanziamo verso il duca Agliè e sua moglie, poco più in la, vedo la Duchessina, seduta ed annoiata che sbuffa nervosamente, eccoci davanti ai Duca di Agliè.

"Ditemi Marchesa, quanti anni ha la fanciulla?"

"Quasi diciotto. Generale, come dicevo, suo padre vorrebbe che trovasse marito, ma Patrizia è una ragazza che non si sottomette tanto facilmente alle imposizioni di suo padre ..."

"Anna, non credo che sia la fanciulla adatta a Victor, per lui ci vuole una ragazza dolce e mite."

"Ne siete sicuro Generale? In fondo, è innamorato di Vostra figlia, che con tutto il rispetto, mi sembra decisa ed autoritaria. Direi fuori dal comune!"

"Si, è vero! Voi credete che sarebbe la donna adatta per Victor?"

"Credo che sia possibile. Guardatela, ha i capelli castani, raccolti in soffici boccoli, due occhi blu, molto espressivi, ed un bel sorriso. Se Victor ama le sfide, la duchessina è una fanciulla da conquistare! Comunque non è l'unica …. venite, facciamo una passeggiata tra i Vostri ospiti!"

La Marchesa si appoggia la mio braccio e facciamo un giro nel parco, osservando tutte le fanciulle presenti, ed ascoltando anche alcuni pettegolezzi. Sento molti commenti sulla mia piccola Oscar, gli uomini ne apprezzano la bellezza, ed invidiano Andrè. Le donne la guardano con sospetto. Però tutti dicono che sia una donna strana, ma di cuore. Bella da togliere il fiato, dall'aria eterea.

"Si, Anna, magari mi presentate una fanciulla più mite e meno autoritaria. Vorrei che Victor avesse accanto una ragazza sensibile e meno prepotente ..."

"Se lo dite Voi ….. dunque, guardate la, alla vostra destra, quella ragazza accanto al buffet. Quella con i capelli chiari, ed il vestito rosa …. la vedete?"

"Si, certo! E' una fanciulla ... però ... è alta, slanciata, con i capelli quasi biondi, credo che sia l'ideale per Victor. Anna, credo che se il Maggiore si è innamorato di mia figlia, magari predilige le donne bionde! Quindi perché non presentargli quella fanciulla!"

"Se credete che voglia una fanciulla bionda …. anche se, se posso permettermi, per dimenticare è meglio che sia diversa … non so come spiegarmi! ….. Ah, ecco ….. quella rossa ….. è Maria Teresa di Ivrea. Il padre è un conte, molto ben introdotto a corte. È l'ultima figlia, la più piccola. Ha solo diciassette anni, ma è una ragazza sveglia, allegra, colta. Educata, dotata di spirito di osservazione"

"Uhmm ... forse avete ragione, riguardo alla bionda. Però, avete detto, sveglia e vivace? Bene, potrebbe andare per un tipo tanto serio, una bella svegliata non gli farebbe affatto male! ... Su andiamo, presentatemela, poi penserò al da farsi. Fatto sta che una delle tre, deve essere la candidata per quel ragazzo. Ma ditemi Anna, il padre di questa donzella, le sta cercando marito?"

"Si, sono tutte fanciulle in età da marito, che hanno fatto da poco il loro ingresso in società."

"Vada per la vivace, su Anna, presentatemela."

"Bene, venite!"

Ci avviciniamo a Madame Marisa, che sta controllando da vicino la figliola. "Madame, buona sera! Permettetemi di presentarvi il signor Conte Augustin de Jarjayes!"

"Che piacere conoscerVi Conte! Desideravo tanto conoscere il padrone di queste meravigliose terre! E poi, ho sempre sentito parlare di Voi."

"Incantato Madame," faccio un inchino da perfetto gentiluomo, prendo la mano che la Duchessa mi porge e la sfioro appena con le labbra. "Ditemi, siete qui con Vostro marito e Vostra figlia?"

"Andrè, guarda mio padre, stasera ha voglia di conoscere gente, e la Marchesa lo sta aiutando."

"Oscar, qualcosa mi dice che tuo padre abbia un buon motivo per comportarsi così … sembra che stia guardando tutte le giovani presenti, non pare anche a te?"

"Si, vero Andrè. C'è qualcosa di strano! ... Zio Armand, Voi sapete qualcosa riguardo allo strano comportamento di mio padre?"

"Ecco Oscar, tuo padre mi ha detto che vuole trovare una sposa per il conte Girodelle … in effetti ha un'aria così triste …"

"Cosa? ... Dite davvero zio? ...Ma come gli salta in testa una cosa simile!"

"Beh, mia cara nipote, ha scelto per voi sei dei mariti perfetti ….. perché non dovrebbe riuscirci anche con Girodelle? Anche se, a ben vedere, credo che quella fanciulla là, quella con il vestito verde con i fiori … non toglie gli occhi di dosso a Victor!"

"Buonasera, Monsieur."

"Buona sera, cosa desiderate Madamigella?"

"Ecco, vedete … mi chiedevo cosa faceste qui da solo … non amate forse la musica?"

"La ... cosa? Musica? ... Si, ma non ho voglia di ballare."

"Nemmeno io … sapete, questa sera non posso ballare a causa di una caduta da cavallo!"

"Umm ..."

"Ieri pomeriggio, un cervo si è palesato all'improvviso davanti al mio cavallo … ed io sono caduta. Un vero peccato … non tanto per il ballo, quanto per il fatto che non potrò cavalcare per qualche giorno, la caviglia deve restare a riposo….."

"Tanto non Vi perdete nulla, le feste sono noiose."

"Si …. le corse a cavallo sono molto meglio!"

Ma cosa vuole questa ragazzina impertinente! Possibile che non vada via? Io voglio restare da solo. Certo, ha un bell'aspetto, con questi capelli ricci, castani, che ricadono ribelli, due occhioni nocciola ed una bocca rosa…..ma non è il mio Comandante!

"Vi piacciono i cavalli? Strano! Di solito alle donne piace ballare e altre frivolezze simili."

"Si …. le corse a cavallo sono molto meglio!"

"Ma non è di certo così che troverete marito! Di solito le fanciulle si acconciano e partecipano a questi noiosissimi balli per trovare uno sposo!"

"Esatto ….. siete bene informato circa le attività prettamente femminili. Beh, io detesto ricamare, ed in quanto al marito … vorrei innamorarmi prima di sposarmi ….. perdonatemi, forse vi sto annoiando con le mie chiacchiere!"

"Generale, Guardate lì!"

"Lì dove Anna!"

"Li, di fianco al castagno, dove ci sono quelle due poltroncine comode! ... Victor, è in compagnia della Contessina Elena!"

" Dite davvero?"

"Ma certo! ... E noi che ci stiamo affannando per cercargli una fidanzata! Credo che non ce ne sia bisogno!"

"Voi dite che Victor si sia messo in caccia da solo? Sinceramente ne dubito"

"Non so se sia Vostro nipote "in caccia", come dite Voi, ma di certo la contessina è interessata al Conte, e mi pare che si stiano intrattenendo più di quanto la consuetudine permetta!"

"Annoiarmi? Vedete, io non sono una persona di compagnia: sono noiosissimo!"

"Dite davvero? Non amate forse i cavalli? O la caccia?"

"Ma si! Certo! E solo che adesso, in questo momento non mi va di parlare! .. Lo vedete! Sono poco educato e molto irascibile."

"Se lo dite Voi …. a me però non pare che sia così … ditemi, vi fermerete molto a Torino?"

"Em .. si .. cioè no! Solo qualche giorno, e poi tornerò nella mia terra, per fortuna!"

"Per fortuna? Non vi piacciono queste terre? Guardate che splendido cielo stellato!"

"Si, certo! Stasera c'è un bel cielo stellato ... bello per chi si ama ... Scusate, non volevo essere sgarbato con Voi, mi dispiace, mademoiselle ... Scusate, ma non conosco neppure il Vostro nome."

"Se è per questo, neppure io conosco il Vostro! ih ih"

Però, che bel sorriso che ha questa fanciulla!

"Si, avete ragione, stasera sono stato davvero maleducato. Sono il Maggiore Victor Clemente Conte de Girodelle. "

"Sono onorata di fare la Vostra conoscenza, conte."

Faccio un piccolo inchino e sorrido.

"Il Vostro nome, Mademoiselle ..."

"Ah, si perdonatemi. Mi chiamo Elena ….. di Costigliole ….. Elena Maria Carolina, mio padre è il conte di Costigliole ….. sapete, odio queste presentazioni così leziose."

"Si, come darVi torto. Comunque, Vi chiedo ancora di perdonarmi, sono stato davvero sgarbato."

"Mia cara Marchesa, forse siamo stati fortunati ….. invece che cercare una fanciulla per Victor, è stata una fanciulla a trovarlo! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Si, vero Generale! Credo che sia stato un incontro davvero fortunato! Ah ah ah ... Generale, credo che ormai il Maggiore non abbia più bisogno di noi! ... Possiamo unirci al resto della famiglia!"

"Si certo ….. però dovete dirmi qualcosa di quella ragazza ….. sapete … vorrei assicurarmi che sia adatta!"

"Ma certo Generale. Dunque si chiama Elena Maria Carolina di Costigliole. Suo padre è un conte, oltre ad essere un ufficiale del nostro esercito. Ha diciassette anni, capelli castani ricci, occhi verdi, un bel viso. Ed un carattere allegro! È una ragazza vivace, ama la vita all'aria aperta! So che è una bravissima amazzone! Credo che possa portare una ventata di allegria per Victor….."

"Speriamo che il nostro Victor si innamori di lei … "

Mi avvicino a mio fratello, ed alla mia Anna ed aggiungo: "Augustin, sei incredibile! Comunque, l'unica cosa che conti, è vedere un sorriso sul viso di quel ragazzo! Il resto è davvero così importante per te? Non stai mica comprando una cavalla da monta!"

"Armand, in tutta franchezza, non ti credevo tanto ironico! Evidentemente deve essere una caratteristica dei Jarjayes, visto che mia figlia maggiore al tuo posto avrebbe osato dire di più!

"Davvero? Solo lei, o anche le altre tue figlie avrebbero detto di peggio? Forse persino Marguerite!"

"A proposito, dov'è finita Joséphine?! Non la vedo più da un pezzo!"

"Poco fa l'ho vista danzare con Charles … ma adesso …"

"Ahhh .. E' inutile cercarla! .. Tanto conoscendola, chissà dove avrà portato suo marito! A differenza di Marianne che danza con Louis! … Cambiamo discorso che è meglio! Ah ah ah Armand!"

"Ah ah ah ah ….."

Guardo i due fratelli, in fondo si assomigliano molto. Li separano dieci anni di età, ma sono uomini di parola, onesti, buoni e comprensivi. Credo che siano più simili di quanto loro stessi vogliano ammettere!

"Alain, che ti prede, perché quella faccia?! Forse non ti piace il cielo stellato di Agosto?"

"Smettila idiota! ... Proprio perché è una magnifica serata, sto pensando alla mia adorata Sabrina! ... Ascolta Gerard, ma tu come fai?"

"Ancora con questa storia Alain! Io non ci penso e basta!"

Alain ed io siamo in un angolo del parco, lontano dagli illustri ospiti del Generale, ma abbastanza vicino da poter osservare la festa ed il via vai di servitori con i vassoi colmi di ogni prelibatezza. Alain guarda con ossessione tutte le fanciulle che partecipano al ballo, siano elle nobili accompagnate da genitori o mariti, siano le cameriere del castello.

"Ma Gerard, non è la questione di pensarci ….. è proprio … come dire … un fatto fisico, ecco!"

"Chiara, guarda quei due giovanotti, hanno l'aria annoiata, che ne dici se gli andiamo a fare un poco di compagnia?! Dopo una giornata di lavoro, un po' di distrazione è quella che ci vuole!"

"Si, certo Francesca, mi sembra un'ottima idea! Ho proprio voglia di ballare!"

"Oh Gerard, non ce la faccio più! …. Guarda, siamo circondati da belle fanciulle, da cameriere disponibili….."

"Ancora con questa storia! Alain smettila che sei davvero esasperante! Se proprio non ce la fai più, trovati una donna e sfogati. Almeno mi lasci in pace!"

"Ma Gerard, guardati attorno … guarda quanti frutti pronti per essere colti! Guarda quanta pelle esposta, quei petti invitanti, quelle labbra carnose … Gerard! Tu DEVI aiutarmi a resistere! Non devi buttarmi nelle braccia della prima che passa!"

"Una soluzione l'avrei …"

"Sentiamo, quale?!"

"Ti porto nella tua stanza di peso, e ti lego al letto! Ah ah ah …"

"Smettila imbecille! Io sto soffrendo, e tu mi prendi in giro! … E poi che idea stupida! Legarmi al letto! Non ricordi forse cosa mi è successo quando siamo stati l'ultima volta in missione?!"

"Come potrei dimenticarlo. Ti sei fatto abbordare da una donnetta, he prima ti ha ammaliato, poi ti ha attirato con l'inganno in una camera, ti ha legato a letto, nudo, dico nudo ih ih ih … ed infine ti ha derubato. Ricordo ancora che ti portò via perfino le coulottes ih ih … Secondo te, potrei averlo dimenticato? Sono sicuro che anche il Comandante, se lo ricorda! Ih ih ih …"

"Gerard! Smettila! Io ho un problema serio e tu ti stai prendendo gioco di me! Tu devi a... aiut….. ehm…. Gerard …. guarda quella …. quella cameriera ….. guarda come mi sorride ….. oddio! Gerard!"

Oh Madonnina Santissima, aiutami tu! San Lorenzo, che festeggiamo questa sera, tienimi lontano da queste tentazioni! Io non ce la faccio più! Sto sudando, mi sento tutto accaldato, passo un dito nel colletto per allentare il nodo del foulard intorno al collo. Oh mamma ….. anche il mio amico, quello che sta nelle parti basse, è ormai ben sveglio! Questa è una tortura! Vedere e non poter …

"Che ne dici, se stasera, prima di mettermi a letto, scrivo a Sabrina per informarla che suo marito se la spassa allegramente! Ih ih ..."

"COSA?! Gerard ….. IO …. IO ….Tu non puoi raccontare una tale bugia! Io non me la spasso mica! Io sto SOFFRENDO! Oh ….. senti che profumo, Gerard ….. profumo di ….. di … ooohhh"

"Senti amico, meglio per tutti cambiare discorso. Hai sentito durante la riunione quante novità!"

"Novità? Accidenti ….. in questa famiglia non si annoiano mai!"

"Già! Altro che novità, qui i preti mettono su famiglia e poi magari quelli come te, Alain, si confessano! Ih ih ..."

"Oh … smettila Gerard! Ma secondo te, il figlio della Marchesa, Carlo ….. anche lui ih ih ih….. ha gli stessi occhi del nostro Comandante!"

"Alain, io sono pronto a scommettere l'intera paga, che anche quel bambino sia il figlio di Sua Eminenza! ... Alain, sono sicuro che anche adesso, starà succedendo di tutto!. Senti Alain, non vorrei fare l'avvocato del diavolo, ma io stasera ho notato come il Cardinale guardava la bella vedova e ti assicuro che è un uomo estremamente geloso ih ih ..."

"Si, hai ragione. L'ho notato anche io, mentre il Vecchio Pazzo ha aperto le danze con la Marchesa… ih ih …"

"A proposito di danze, hai visto il Comandante?!"

"Certo! Però, è davvero una donna bellissima! Beh, anche quando siamo stati alla corte di Venezia, ha indossato un abito da sera! Ricordi! Brindasti alle tette del Comandante! Ah ah ah ..."

"Gerard, hai ragione! Qui ci vuole un bel brindisi! Alle tette del Comandante, ma anche ai suoi fianchi e...a quel fortunato di Andrè! Cin cin Gerard!"

Prendo al volo due bicchieri dal vassoio di una cameriera, le faccio un piccolo inchino e le strizzo l'occhio ….e via! Brindiamo!

"Ah ah ah ah ... Alain sei davvero tremendo amico! Sai che ti dico! Voglio unirmi anch'io: brindo a Sua Eminenza, Armand de Jarjayes, che da confessore ha bisogno di un buon prete per confessarsi! Ah ah ah..."

"E allora, brindo anche alla nostra Marchesa, che chissà dove avrà trascinato il povero marito …. ah ….. Gerard … come invidio questi mariti!"

E via un altro calice, un colpo deciso!

"Se non posso … neppure sfiorare, che almeno possa affogare le mie pene in un buon calice!"

"A chi lo dici Alain! Allora brindiamo, almeno affoghiamo le nostre pene! Cin cin amico, salute!"

Una delle cameriere si avvicina, con passo leggero: "Signori, cosa fate qui in disparte …. vi state forse annoiando?"

Gerard ribatte immediatamente: "Chi ... noi! Almeno io no! E tu Alain, ti stai forse annoiando?! Se è così allora vai a fare compagnia alla donzella, così io vado immediatamente a scrivere ad una mia amica di nome Sabrina! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ah …. ehm …. madamigella, perdonateci, ma ecco ….. noi …. io …. ehm ….. non fraintendetemi, Voi siete molto graziosa ….. ma io proprio non posso!"

"Ah, ho capito, come, siete forse malato? Oppure preferite un altro genere di compagnia! Pazienza!"

"MA no, cosa avete capito! Io ... si .. cioè ... insomma cosa avete capito! Io sono un uomo, altro che, è solo che questa sera mi manca mia moglie e mio figlio, tutto qui!"

"Ah ….. quindi avete moglie e figlio? Bene, per me non è di certo un problema! "

"Ah ah ah ah ... Sentito Alain! Per la ragazza non è un problema, su vai cosa aspetti! Così io mi precipito immediatamente allo scrittoio per avvisare la mia amica Sabrina! Ah ah ah ... Su forza, cosa aspetti!"

"Gerard ….. no ….. tu devi aiutarmi, devi impedirmi di … Gerard ti supplico AIUTAMI!"

"è quello che voglio fare: AIUTARTI! Scrivo a tua moglie e le dico che a Torino te la sei spassato alla grande con questa splendida donna! Ah ah ah ah ... E credimi, non sono né pazzo e nemmeno ubriaco. Salute amico! Ah ah ah ..."

"Basta! Gerard, vieni via con me! Adesso! Muoviti!"

Prendo il mio amico per un braccio e strattonandolo ci allontaniamo da questa fastidiosa, profumata, eccitante tentazione femminea.

"Ah ah ah ah ... Mademoiselle, mi dispiace, ma il mio amico preferisce la mia compagnia alla Vostra! Ah ah ah ... Alain e vedi di non stringerti troppo a me questa notte, come sai, mi sento soffocare da troppo affetto! Ah ah ah ..."

"Gerard sei un deficiente!"

"Lo so amico! Ah ah ah ha …"

"Zitto idiota! Guarda là!"

"Là dove?"

"Il Cardinale e la Marchesa vengono da questa parte! E guarda quanta complicità che hanno quei due, per poco non si prendono per mano! E come si guardano … e che sguardi!"

"Alain! Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dici?!"

"Gerard, ma di cosa ti stupisci! Quei due sono una coppia! E che coppia! Il Cardinale e la Marchesa ih ih ih …"

"Sei davvero incorreggibile amico mio."

"Scccc… Gerard, aspettiamo che se ne vadano, nascondiamoci dietro questo cespuglio, su vieni con me! … Abbassati, non facciamoci vedere!"

"Ma Alain!"

"Zitto! Non vorrai mettere in imbarazzo i due piccioncini? .. Forza abbassati ti ho detto!"

Cammino accanto ad Anna, scruto intorno a noi, mi assicuro che non ci sia nessuno, questa zona del parco è completamente deserta, gli ospiti si dilettano a danzare ed a rifocillarsi. Mi avvicino ancora ad Anna, non resisto, le prendo la mano, la guardo e le dico: "Vieni … devo parlarti!"

"Dove mi porti Armand?"

"Lì … dietro a quel cespuglio."

"Ma Armand, cosa dici! E poi lasciami la mano, non vorrei che qualcuno ci vedesse."

"Dai Anna, non temere, non c'è nessuno!"

Prendo con decisione la mano di Anna, e ci avviciniamo in un angolo buio del giardino, siamo dietro a un cespuglio.

"Tranquilla, qui nessuno può vederci."

"Spero davvero che sia così Armand."

Alain ed io siamo alle spalle del Cardinale e della Marchesa. Maledizione, ci mancava anche questa! Vedo Alain guardarmi divertito e al contempo imbarazzato, entrambi cerchiamo di non fare rumore, e speriamo che i due ospiti si allontanino quanto prima.

"Anna, morivo dalla voglia di dirti che stasera sei bellissima!"

"Oh Armand, ti prego, non parlarmi in questo modo, mi metti a disagio!"

"Anna, non ce la faccio più a sopportare tutta questa situazione! Impazzisco dal desiderio di averti. Da quando è arrivata la mia famiglia io e te non stiamo più insieme …. Anna stasera aspettami, lascia la porta socchiusa, sarò da te!"

"Armand! Dimentichi che al castello non siamo soli, c'è la tua famiglia!"

"Aspetterò pazientemente che si addormentino tutti! …. Sono disposto a venire da te nel cuore della notte! Quindi aspettami, io sarò in camera tua!"

"Armand, e se ci scoprissero?"

"Tanto meglio! Sai cosa mi importa! E poi, sanno tutto di noi! … Sai cosa mi ha detto mio fratello stasera?"

"Cosa Armand?!"

"Che sono un vigliacco, che avrei dovuto prendermi le mie responsabilità da tempo! Spero solo che Carlo quando sarà grande, comprenda suo padre! .. L'unico rimprovero che potrà farmi, è quello di aver amato pazzamente sua madre."

"Ma … Cosa … Armand, ti prego, non è giusto che ti torturi in questo modo, amare non è un peccato."

"Anna, riconosco che mio fratello ha ragione. Tutto questo è assurdo! Ho un figlio che non sa nemmeno che sono suo padre e quest'altro che verrà al mondo rischia di non sapere la verità …"

"Di quale verità stai parlando Armand?"

"Che anche Carlo è mio figlio, quindi è suo fratello e non il suo fratellastro! Dio che pasticcio!"

"Ma cosa dici Armand, sei per caso impazzito?!"

"Si, amore mio, stasera mi fai impazzire! … Su, dammi un bacio, non resisto più!"

"Armand, ti prego!... Ma cosa dici! Non c'è solo la tua famiglia! Hai visto quanta gente c'è qui a palazzo?"

"Si, si. Hai ragione, ma io non ce la faccio più … voglio rubarti un bacio, fremo dal desiderio di farlo!"

Vedo Alain spalancare prima gli occhi, poi sorridere ed infine lo vedo portarsi una mano alla bocca per impedire di ridere o dire una delle sue tante idiozie …..

"Armand, io non voglio che tu venga in camera mia, non sta bene e poi …"

"Poi nulla! Sappi che stasera, non appena verrò da te, scriverò alla Santa Sede, per informare il Santo Padre che da questo momento hanno un Cardinale in meno su cui contare! …. E adesso su … baciami …"

"A … Armand …"

Mi perdo tra le forti braccia del mio Armand, e mi lascio trasportare da un bacio dolce e appassionato ….

Gerard ed io non sentiamo più le loro voci, evidentemente il Cardinale e la bella Marchesa si stanno baciando! … Beato lui, e pensare che stanotte … Argh … Dannazione! … All'improvviso alle mie spalle mi sento spingere, perdo l'equilibrio e cado a terra. Immediatamente Gerard ed io ci rendiamo conto che uno dei cani che sono al castello è qui in libertà, e per giunta ha tutta l'aria di volersi divertire con noi!

All'improvviso, odo un tonfo, mi sciolgo dall'abbraccio caldo e sensuale di Armand, che è spaventato quasi quanto me, lo guardo terrorizzata, sussurro appena: "Hai sentito? C'è qualcuno dietro al cespuglio!"

Armand, con un gesto istintivo, si mette davanti a me come a volermi proteggere, e con tono severo tuona: "Chiunque Voi siate, uscite immediatamente di là! Adesso subito, se non volete che Vi faccia del male!"

Alain ed io ci guardiamo smarriti, ci solleviamo dalle ginocchia e con voce roca e flebile dico: "Non temete Eminenza … ecco … vedete siamo noi: Alain ed io!

Vedo la Marchesa spaventata e imbarazzata portarsi le mani nascondendosi il viso, sussurra: "Oh mio Dio che vergogna!"

Armand ribatte: "Anna, tu non hai nulla di cui vergognarti! Anzi sono questi due villani che dovrebbero vergognarsi di spiare la gente!"

Alain ribatte immediatamente: "No, un momento Sua Santità. Noi …"

"Alain! Ti ho già detto che non sono il Papa e tanto meno un Santo, mi sono spiegato?!"

"Sssi Signore, ai Vostri ordini! … Comunque quello che vo vo voglio dire, è che il nostro è un caso se .. se siamo qui dietro, e che vi abbiamo visto in atteggiamenti piuttosto confidenziali con la .. Marchesa, e allora per non metterVi in imbarazzo … ecco … insomma abbiamo ritenuto opportuno nasconderci! Tutto qui …. Eminenza!"

"Alain, non voglio che mi chiamate ancora in questo modo. E poi sai tutto visto che eri presente alla riunione indetta stamattina, quindi non è più il caso di continuare con questi sotterfugi. Spero di essere stato chiaro una volta per tutte!"

"Sssi come volete, ma almeno diteci almeno come volete che Vi chiamiamo!"

"Ecco …. Chiamatemi Signore! Signore è più che sufficiente!"

"Si Sissignore! Come desiderate Signore …."

"Anche se siete già al corrente di ogni cosa, Vi invito alla massima discrezione! … Almeno fin tanto che mi sarò dimesso dalla Santa Sede! Intesi?!"

"Sissignore, di noi potete fidarVi!"

"Bene, almeno sono sicuro che al seguito di mio fratello ci sono delle persone su cui contare!"

Guardo il mio Armand, non l'ho mai visto tanto deciso e fiero di se, è davvero irriconoscibile, mi sembra un'altra persona! …. Mi guarda e si rende conto di quanto io sia timorosa. Con tono serio e deciso mi dice: "Adesso è meglio che rientri Anna, l'ultima cosa che desidero è quella che si facciano illazioni sulla tua persona. Almeno per questa sera!"

Gerard ed io continuiamo a guardarci stupiti, il Cardinale ci osserva severamente e conclude: "Voi non ci avete visti, chiaro?!"

Gerard risponde: "Chiarissimo Emine …. Signore! … Noi non Vi abbiamo visti, e nemmeno sentito nulla!"

"Bene! …. Andiamo Anna!"

Armand ed io ci allontaniamo, gli sussurro: "Lo sapevo, te l'avevo detto che non dovevamo appartarci! .. Hai visto quello che è successo?!"

"Calmati, ti prego Anna! .. Di quei due soldati possiamo fidarci!"

"Tu credi Armand?!"

"Certo! Altrimenti, non sarebbero al seguito di mio fratello! … Su Anna rientra prima tu, io lo farò dopo, non dobbiamo destare sospetti!"

"Accidenti Gerard! Ma hai sentito Sua Santità?!"

"Alain, ti pare che sia sordo o cosa? L'ho sentito eccome!"

"Certo che il Cardinale è un uomo davvero passionale! Ahhhhh Gerardddddd!"

"Si può sapere adesso che diavolo ti prende?"

"Come cosa mi prende! Ma l'hai sentito?! Lui e quella splendida donna, stanotte … stanotte …. Faranno ciò che io e te, non faremo amico! AAAAAAAh Tutte le fortune ce l'hanno loro! Ciascuno ha la propria donna accanto, invece tu ed io niente!"

"Ti sbagli amico, non solo noi due stiamo vivendo in solitudine, dimentichi il cappellone e il Generale."

"Ah si, ma il cappellone, lui non conta."

"Come sarebbe, spiegati."

"Ma come, non lo vedi?! Lui preferisce auto lesionarsi, piuttosto che togliersi dalla testa il Comandante."

"Perché, tu cosa avresti fatto al suo posto?"

"Semplice amico: chiodo scaccia chiodo! .. Io tanto tempo in solitudine non ci sarei stato."

"Ah davvero! E allora come te la spieghi tutta questa fedeltà nei confronti di tua moglie?"

"Che stupido che sei Gerard! Mia moglie mi corrisponde, l'amo e mi ama, ma nel caso del capellone, non ci sono speranze. Il bel Comandante è innamorata del suo bel Capitano, quindi che si trovi una bella dama con cui affogare i dispiaceri. E in quanto al vecchio pazzo che sta vivendo questo periodo in solitudine, non pensi che lui ormai non abbia più la necessità di stare con una donna?"

"Ah ah ah ah questa poi! Ma che cosa dici! Non ricordi quando quelle donnine sono venuti a farci visita in quella taverna? Il Generale anche se le ha mandate via, era letteralmente in fermento. Quindi, non è assolutamente come tu dici."

"Ah ... Ti prego Gerard, basta, se continuiamo a parlare di certe cose, io tra non molto scoppio …. Gerard …."

"Cosa c'è ancora Alain?!"

"Avevo ragione …"

"Riguardo a cosa?!

"Quel ragazzino, il figlio della Marchesa …"

"Ah … si, ho sentito! … Il ragazzino è un Jarjayes, ed è il figlio del Cardinale …"

"Ih ih ih … E bravo a Sua Santità! Però! E pensare che tutti lo chiamano "Padre" e lui padre lo è davvero! … Gerard, ho ragione io!"

"Riguardo a cosa Alain?"

"Che siamo tutti uomini, compresi quelli che portano la tonaca! … Però Gerard, come non poter comprendere quel poveraccio di Sua Santità?! Relegato, o meglio condannato, alla castità contro la sua volontà: tutto questo è pazzesco! Io credo che al suo posto sarei scappato."

"Ih ih ih … Certo Alain, io come prete non ti ci vedo, anzi, sarebbe l'ultimo ruolo adatto a te!"

"Sei per caso impazzito amico! Io cosa?! Muoio all'idea di non …. Di star lontano da mia moglie. E poi sai che ti dico! Che L'Eccellenza che è appena andato via, è davvero un Santo, visto che ha resistito un'intera vita in quel modo, ed è ora che venga allo scoperto! … Gerard, pensa … il Cardinale ha moglie e figlio. Anzi, quasi due!"

"Già!"

"D'ora in poi diffiderò dal confessarmi …"

"Perché, l'hai mai fatto in vita tua?"

"Pochissime volte. Quando ero un ragazzino, mia madre mi tirava per le orecchie e mi trascinava in chiesa! Ma non appena sono diventato un giovanotto, non ho mai messo piede in chiesa per andarmi a confessare."

"Alain, temevi di essere scomunicato? Ih ih ih …"

"Ah ah ah … Può darsi! Sai, dopo che da ragazzo sono entrato a far parte nelle Guardie Metropolitane, i miei peccati, ho preferito tenermeli per me, sai sono al sicuro e nessuno ha mai avuto nulla da ridire! Ah ah ah ah ….."

"Alain, posso dirti una cosa?"

"Si … certo, tutto quello che vuoi ….."

"Alain, fatti un bel bagno freddo, e poi sogna la tua Sabrina, come io sognerò la mia Elizée! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Dannazione a te, soldato La Salle!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Però … beati loro Gerard! Maledizione a questa missione!"

_**Questa volta sono io, Terry, ad avere rubato la piuma a Madamigella Aizram. L'ho fatto perché voglio ringraziarla, per aver reso possibile il siparietto che tra poco leggerete. Questo è un lavoro che, come il capitolo, facciamo insieme, tramite skype. Come? Mettiamo su i dialoghi in tempo reale, impersonando i nostri protagonisti. E' bellissimo dare vita in questo modo alla nostra storia. Concludo scrivendo che, a causa della mia effettiva realizzazione dei costumi di carnevale, Aizram ed i, non abbiamo avuto tempo per portare il Generale e Marguerite a Caserta, ovvero nel Regno di Napoli come dice l'illustrissimo. Infatti il capitolo sarebbe stato pubblicato senza il siparietto, se Aizram non mi avesse fatto la sorpresa di prepararlo da sola. Non me l'aspettavo. Soprattutto non mi aspettavo che portasse il nostro adorato Generale e la sua dolce Marguerite a casa mia, descrivendo la situazione in cui ho riversato nelle ultime settimane.**_

_**Quindi…. Grazie Aizram di aver avuto questo magnifica idea! **_

_**E adesso auguriamo alle nostre care lettrici, buon divertimento!**_

_**Carnevale, 28 Febbraio 2019 – casa di Madame Terry**_

_**Con la partecipazione di Lucciola 67 e Lupin3**_

**Generale: "**Donzella Aizram, si può sapere perché siamo tornati a casa di Madame Terry? Io credevo che eravamo diretti nel Regno di Napoli. Cosa ci facciamo nuovamente a Manfredonia?"

**Aizram: **"Vedete Generale, siamo stati costretti a tornare qui, perché come potete vedere Terry è indaffaratissima con il suo lavoro."

**Generale: **"Si, infatti ho notato che l'Arpia nell'ultimo periodo non ha confabulato con Voi, alle mie spalle!"

**Aizram: **"Confabulato? Ma cosa dite Generale?! E' così che ci ringraziate dopo che Vi abbiamo fatto trascorrere una bellissima vacanza con Vostra moglie, prima a Milano e poi a Pisa ed infine a Gressoney?"

**Marguerite: **"Augustin, madamigella ha ragione! Non è giusto che ti rivolga alle Autrici in questo modo."

**Generale: **"Su, dai Marguerite! Se ho avuto vita facile in questi giorni, è perché queste due menti diaboliche sono state a riposo a causa del lavoro di Madame. A proposito ….. Ma….madame Terry, perdonatemi, ma … cosa state facendo? Cos'è tutto questo caos?"

**Terry **"Generale, non disturbatemi, sono occupata con gli abiti per la sfilata"

**Generale: **"Sfilata Madame? Ma di cosa parlate? Io davvero non comprendo …. Marguerite, tu riesci a capire?"

**Marguerite. **"No caro, davvero non so …. Eh ….. Madame, perdonatemi, ma questa strana macchina, così rumorosa …. Cos'è?"

**Terry: **"Madame, è una macchina per cucire! Vedete, schiaccio il pedale e lei cuce!"

**Marguerite: **"Caro, dovremo comprarne una anche noi, per la povera Nanny!"

**Aizram: **"Terry, credo che tu debba qualche spiegazione ai nostri ospiti!"

**Terry: **"No no no, adesso non ho tempo! Devo finire questo pappagallo! Non ne posso più!"

**Generale: **"Pappagallo? Ma si può sapere cosa state tramando? Di sicuro sarà qualcosa alle mie spalle! E guardate che disordine! Casa Vostra sembra l'antro di una strega!"

**Marguerite: **"Caro, ti prego, adesso non esagerare! E poi guarda che gonne buffe! Tutte colorate!"

**Aizram: **"Vedete Madame, oggi è giovedì grasso, l'ultimo giovedì di carnevale. Terry sta preparando dei costumi per la sfilata in maschera! A proposito, Generale, Madame, vorreste vederla? Siamo qui proprio per questo motivo!"

**Terry: **"Aizram, non scherzare, io non ho tempo per fare dei costumi anche per loro! Questi pappagalli mi stanno uccidendo!"

**Aizram: **"Veramente Terry, credo che i loro abiti settecenteschi siano più che adatti! Saranno dei costumi di carnevale perfetti! Ih ih ih!"

**Generale: **"Costumi di carnevale? MADAME! Ma come vi permettete! Io vi passo a fil di spada!"

**Terry: **"Ottima idea Aizram! Saranno perfetti! Ora però, gentilmente, invece di stare lì a guardare, PULITE!"

**Generale: **"Ma non ci penso neppure, Madame! Io e la mia splendida consorte siamo vostri ospiti e non intendiamo di certo pulirvi casa! Figuriamoci! Assumete dei servitori! Fate pulire i Vostri figli! A proposito, dove sono?"

**Terry: **"Sono usciti, fanno le prove per la sfilata dei carri. Vedrete, vi piacerà!"

**Marguerite: **"Su caro, non agitarti …. Voglio quella macchina per cucire, e tu me la comprerai! E ditemi Madame Terry, fa anche i ricami?"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, ti prego, l'altro giorno volevi un casino di caccia nuovo nuovo, adesso una macchina per cucire …. Domani cosa vorrai? Tanto queste due Arpie …. Ehm ….. donzelle, non ci permetteranno di portarne una nel nostro tempo!"

**Aizram: **"State tranquillo Generale, queste macchine funzionano con l'elettricità, che nel vostro tempo non c'è! Uhm ….. a meno che vogliate la versione a pedali … uhm …Però almeno per il casino potreste accontentare Madame!"

**Generale: **"Ecco, donne! Siete capricciose!"

**Marguerite: **"Ma come ti permetti! AUGUSTIN!"

**Aizram: **"Terry, sei sicura di non riuscire a fare un costume anche al nostro Generale? Che so ….. una zebra, una giraffa …"

**Generale: **"Una zebra? Una giraffa? Ma dico, siete matta? Io non intendo ricoprirmi di ridicolo!"

**Aizram: **"… Un leone, oppure ….."

**Generale: **"Ecco, un leone potrebbe andare ….. il re della foresta! Cosa ne dici Marguerite? Sarei perfetto?"

**Marguerite: **"Oh caro ….. un leone, certo … in certe circostanze sei ancora un leone ….. ma ormai non hai più la criniera! Ih ih …. Sotto la parrucca …. Su su….."

**Generale: **"Mia cara, frequentare le Arpie non ti fa di certo bene! Non mi avresti mai detto certe cose prima di conoscerle!"

**Terry: **"BASTA! Vi ho detto che non ho tempo per fare altri costumi! Metterete i Vostri abiti settecenteschi, anzi, Madame avete qualcosa da prestare a me ed Aizram?"

**Marguerite: **"Ma certo mie care, sarà un vero piacere! Vi aiuterò anche a vestirvi! Oh Augustin! Che bello! Vedremo questa sfilata di carri ….. ma cosa sono?"

**Terry: **"Oh, ecco, sono delle rappresentazioni, delle caricature, talvolta si tratta di satira ….. un poco come i libelli che circolavano ai vostri tempi riferiti alla Vostra Regina e ad un certo conte …."

**Generale: **"Cosa … cosa dite! Cosa ne sapete Voi! Io li ho sequestrati e distrutti tutti! Voi non potete sapere certe cose …. E meno che mai dirle!"

**Aizram: **"Calmatevi Generale, tanto lo sappiamo tutti che tra Maria Antonietta e Fersen …. Ih ih ih ….."

**Generale: **"Ma come vi permettete tutta questa confidenza! Chiamare per nome la nostra amata Regina! È un affronto!"

**Terry: **"Oh, basta! Qui vige la democrazia! Solo a casa mia c'è la dittatura…la dittatura Terry! CHIARO?!"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, la senti? È una vera Arpia! E non ci ha nemmeno invitati a sederci, non ci offre neppure un te od una cioccolata!"

**Marguerite: **"Caro, lascia in pace madame Terry, sembra davvero indaffarata. Anzi, potresti aiutarla! Da quando un uomo lascia che una giovane donna sia in difficoltà? È così che ti comporti? Il tuo spirito cavalleresco dov'è finito?"

**Aizram: **"Ecco, appunto. Generale, venite qui e tenete fermo quel sacco, mentre lo riempio con i ritagli delle stoffe. Così magari riusciamo a trovare tre sedie per accomodarci!"

**Terry: **"Fate come foste a casa vostra, ma senza servitori. Mi sono spiegata? Anzi, pulite, sistemate e fate ordine. O non avremo spazio per la cena!"

**Marguerite: **"Però Madame, questi abiti sono davvero curiosi. E ditemi, questo pantalone con le gambe diverse? Sembra quello di un giullare medievale! Non trovi anche tu, Augustin?"

**Generale: **"Certo mia cara, credo che questo carnevale sia una sorta di festa medievale piena di giullari! E guarda queste … code? Madame, cosa ci fate con quattro code su un solo pantalone?! Non esiste nessun animale con quattro code! L'ho detto io, Voi siete una vera strega!"

**Terry: **"Ah Generale, non fatemici pensare! È un'idea della stilista! Una tigre con quattro code! Ne bastava una ….. che così avrei fatto prima!"

**Marguerite: **"E queste … cose ….. sembrano collane con delle piume ….. madame ….. cosa rappresentano?"

**Terry: **"Avete capito bene, sono le piume del pappagallo! Si mettono al collo e coprono la parte alta del corpo! Proprio come fosse un vero pappagallo, tutto colorato!"

**Marguerite: **"Oh, che meraviglia Augustin! Appena rientriamo a casa, dobbiamo organizzare un ballo in maschera! E come tema, gli animali della giungla! Guarda che bei costumi che si possono fare!"

**Generale: **"Però, Madame che caos!"

**Terry: **"Già, vero! Non sapete quanto mi dispiace per questo piccolo inconveniente."

**Generale: **"Madame, e Vostro marito?! Per caso è scappato da tutto questo?"

**Terry: **"Ah ah ah … Generale, Voi avete sempre voglia di scherzare! Sinceramente, non so dove sia finito, sapete, sono così presa dal mio lavoro che nemmeno noto chi entra e chi esce da questa casa! Ma prego, accomodateVi, fateVi spazio tra tutte queste piume che ho preparato."

**Generale: **"Marguerite, aspetta cara che libero il sofà da tutta questa robaccia, per lo meno potrai accomodarti."

**Marguerite: **"Grazie caro! …Ma tu dove ti accomodi?"

**Generale: **"Su questo divano, ma prima devo fare un poco di spazio da tutti questi … metri e metri di stoffe. Ecco fatto … mi siedo …"

**Bruno: **"AIUTOOOO ! Cosa succede?! Chi si è seduto su di me? Sei tu Terry, non è vero?! Sei sempre la solita dispettosa!"

**Generale: **"Ohhh Pardon Monsieur! Non è stata Vostra moglie, ma io! Mi sono seduto su di Voi! Sapete, con tutte queste stoffe sul divano, nemmeno vi avevo visto!"

**Bruno: **"Ah Siete Voi Generale, che piacere rivedervi!"

**Generale: **"Vi ringrazio Monsieur per la Vostra accoglienza."

**Bruno: **"Bella accoglienza dite?! Ma qui, è da circa un mese che non si capisce più nulla Generale! Non vedete che cosa sta succedendo? Con questi abiti, mi sembra di stare in uno zoo. "

**Generale: **"Si, avete ragione Monsieur, ma a par mio, se permettete, i costumi che Madame sta realizzando, sono ben poca cosa risetto alle vere bestie selvatiche con cui ho a che fare da un po' di mesi a questa parte!"

**Bruno: **"Vi riferite forse a mia moglie ed Aizram?"

**Generale: **"Proprio loro Monsieur, di chi se no!"

**Terry: **"Quante storie Generale! RicordateVi che Vi abbiamo reso famoso! Nessun personaggio di EFP è tanto ricercato come Voi. Quindi, ragliate meno e magari prendete la scopa e spazzate, vedete quanti ritagli sul pavimento? Almeno Vi sdebitate in qualche modo!"

**Generale: **"Sentito Monsieur? Vostra moglie è davvero una … provocatrice!"

**Bruno: **"Ih ih ih … Lo so Generale, come darVi torto, su non pensateci …"

**Terry: **"Bruno! Muoviti! Vai ad aprire la porta, hanno suonato! Che io sono indaffarata! Veloce! Magari sono gli ospiti che attendiamo."

**Bruno: **"Vado a vedere! …. Si, sono loro. Prego Signore, accomodatevi. Benvenute nella mia caotica casa."

**Aizram: **"Ciao Lucciola … Lupin … Finalmente siete arrivate!"

**Lucciola: **"Ciao, ben ritrovate! Aizram sei in splendida forma, come stai?"

**Aizram: **"Bene, grazie!"

**Lupin**"E tu Terry, ancora indaffarata?"

**Terry: **"Ormai manca poco Lupin, ancora un giorno e tutto sarà finito. Finalmente io e Aizram, torneremo a pubblicare come prima!

**Generale: **"Sentito Monsieur? Vostra moglie e l'altra Donzella si rimettono a confabulare a mio discapito."

**Lucciola: **"Madame Marguerite, che bello rivederVi come state?"

**Marguerite: **"Bene Mesdames, e Voi come mai da queste parti?"

**Lupin: **"Nulla di che, eravamo nei dintorni e Lucciola ed io abbiamo deciso di intrattenerci per assistere al Carnevale del paese. E sapendovi ospiti nel nostro tempo a casa di Terry, abbiamo deciso di scambiare due parole con Vostro marito, sempre se ce lo permettete."

**Marguerite: **"Ma certo, perché non dovrei!"

**Bruno: **"Visto Generale, e poi Vi lamentate di mia moglie! Vi ha reso così ricercato …"

**Generale: **"Considerate le condizioni a cui mi sottopongono, avrei preferito rimanere nell'anonimato, credetemi!"

**Lupin: **"Generale, adesso non pensate a nulla! .. Se non vi dispiace, commentiamo gli ultimi capitoli …."

**Generale: **"Avanti Donzelle, cosa volete dire?!"

**Lupin: **"Ecco … lucciola cominci tu?"

**Lucciola: **"No, Lupin, cedo a te la parola."

**Lupin: **"Va bene, grazie Lucciola … Dunque …. Egregio Generale Jarjayes, non ve lo potete nemmeno immaginare quanto mi sia divertita a leggere il capitolo precedente, le nostre autrici mi hanno fatto morir dal ridere con tutto ciò che è accaduto, addirittura stavolta vi siete versato addosso la bacinella con l'acqua bollente dei fumenti! Non vorrei essere nei vostri panni, vi attendono dei giorni davvero faticosi! Con quattro donne incinte , un bambino e un fratello spretato certo che ne vedremo delle belle!"

**Generale: **"Ma io non ho combinato nulla di comico, ilare o altro simile. Io mi sono solo, e sempre, preoccupato per la mia famiglia: mi preoccupo per la mia piccola dolce tenera figliola, mi preoccupo per mio fratello, mi preoccupo per madame Anna, la mia quasi cognata. Sono solo gli eventi avversi, che rendono le mie azioni comiche. Io sono assennato e logico. Forse, sottolineo forse, un poco apprensivo."

**Lupin: **"Solo un poco apprensivo, Generale? Siete sicuro?"

**Generale: **"Beh ….. si ….. insomma! Un pochino ….. tanto ….."

**Lucciola: "**Oscar è bellissima in abito da sera, anche se è stato un calvario metterlo. Giovanna ha rischiato di fare davvero una brutta fine. E Voi Generale, che volete proteggere vostro fratello, fate onore a Voi stesso e al Vostro casato."

**Generale: **"Questa faccenda del vestito e della discussione con Giovanna ….. mi inquieta. Devo approfondire la faccenda, in quanto non ero presente. Indagherò, con il mio solito, innato ed indiscusso tatto. Ho deciso d'istinto di occuparmi di Armand, egli è mio fratello. Il mio unico fratello. Nonostante siano anni che non ci frequentiamo, certi legami restano. Ed io lo aiuterò, alla sola condizione che si comporti come si conviene! A costo di chiuderlo a chiave in camera sua! Perché lui e la marchesa ….. dovranno rigorosamente aspettare il matrimonio per … ehm …"

**Lucciola: **"Ma cosa dite Generale! Vostro fratello è un uomo adulto e anche la Marchesa! Voi non potete pretendere una cosa simile!"

**Marguerite: **"Augustin, Madame ha perfettamente ragione. Tu non puoi esigere così tanto da Armand!"

**Generale: **"Certo che posso! Io sono il Generale Jarjayes! Io ordino lui DEVE ubbidire! Anzi, TUTTI MI DEVONO UBBIDIRE! CHIARO?!"

**Terry: **"Aizram, prima che il Generale se ne vada fuori di testa, che ne dici se andiamo a vedere la sfilata di carnevale?"

**Aizram: **"Si si, Terry. Sono davvero curiosa. Me ne hai parlato talmente tanto ….. e poi voglio ammirare i tuoi costumi!"

**Terry: **"Ehm … si …Signori, che ne dite di andare? Sapete, in piazza è festa, andiamo a vedere la sfilata."

**Generale: **"Andiamo Madame Terry. Vieni Marguerite, andiamo!"

**Terry: **"Lucciola, Lupin, Voi naturalmente vi unite a noi, vero?"

**Lucciola e Lupin in coro: **"Certo!"

**Generale: **"Madame ... niente leone per me?"

**Terry: **"Il leone? Ma non vi serve generale, come ha detto poco fa la mia amica Aizram, voi è madame indossate abiti molto più belli! Infatti per l'occasione vi abbiamo restituito i vostri meravigliosi abiti settecenteschi. Vi assicuro che sarete un'attrazione! Sapete nessun costume è paragonabile ai vostri, solo al carnevale di Venezia ne ho visti di così belli."

**Generale: **"Madame, il mio non è un costume! E adesso Marguerite vuole organizzare un ballo in maschera... povero me!"


	115. Chapter 115

_Mie gentili lettrici,_

_rubo la piuma magica alle due Arpie per porgere a Voi tutte i miei auguri, ed omaggi, in questa giornata a Voi dedicata. Auguri a tutte le donne, mi inchino al Vostro cospetto e bacio leggero la vostra mano._

_Buona lettura, mie leggiadre fanciulle._

_Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

**Liti tra fratelli**

La festa volge al termine, i primi ospiti lasciano il castello. Vedo la Marchesa ritirarsi ed Armand, a poca distanza, seguirla. Uhm…..non mi piace affatto. Eppure ero stato chiaro con mio fratello! Nella mia casa è bandita la fornicazione! Ah …. ma adesso a lui ci penso io!

Continuo a seguirlo, capisco l'intenzione di mio fratello, quando con un colpo di tosse attiro la sua attenzione.

"Coff ..."

"Augustin, cosa ci fai qui?"

"Armand! Ti stavo giusto cercando, mio caro fratello!"

"Me?! Cosa succede Augustin?"

Sorrido a mio fratello, adesso ti faccio vedere io chi comanda qui! Sorrido tra me, ho giusto qualche idea per impedirgli di stare solo con la Marchesa….ih ih ih

"Armand, ho assoluto bisogno del tuo consiglio! Vieni vieni! Su, e lascia andare la Marchesa a riposare...sai … sarà stanca … il ballo e …."

"No, un momento, io non vengo con te, ho un impegno improrogabile con ... mia moglie e tu lo sai bene! Quindi è inutile che tu mi faccia perdere tempo."

Vedo mio fratello Armand, sbuffare. È decisamente comino sentire certe parole pronunciate da un alto prelato. Ma fintanto che indosserà la Sua veste talare dovrà comportarsi in maniera adeguata, o parola mia, lo getto del letame!

"Armand, decidi tu: puoi seguirmi con le buone in silenzio oppure obbligarmi ad usare le maniere forti….."

Dalla manica della giacca faccio spuntare appena uno stiletto …. ih ih …...ci penso io a te fratellino. Questi sono gli stessi mezzi che usavo da bambini per obbligarti a fare ciò che io volevo!

"Augustin, credi che io non abbia capito?! Ti sbagli fratello se credi di impedirmi di giacere con mia moglie! Come sai, ho quasi due figli, sei assurdo! E poi dimentichi che ho cinquant'anni anni, quindi non sono un ragazzino a cui dire cosa fare! Chiaro Augustin!"

Non mi importa! Qui le regole sono queste! Decido io!

"Armand, non vorrai farmi perdere la pazienza … forza … "

Faccio una leggera pressione con la punta dello stiletto sulla schiena del mio caro fratellino … uff …. cosa mi tocca fare!

"Augustin tu sei matto! Forse la lontananza da Marguerite ti ha offuscato la mente? Avanti, togli quello stiletto e lasciami andare se non vuoi uno scandalo in piena notte! Le tue figlie uscirebbero dalle camere e scoprirebbero tutto nel peggiore dei modi!"

"Armand, voglio bere una bella tisana calda e tu mi farai compagnia! CHIARO?!"

"NOOO! E adesso lasciami in pace, sono stato chiaro!"

Prendo mio fratello sotto braccio, lo strattono pesantemente e lo trascino, letteralmente, nel salotto.

"Michele! Michele muoviti! Dove sei? Voglio una bottiglia di Dolcetto! E due bicchieri per brindare alla bella serata! Muoviti!"

"Sissignore, Vi porto subito da bere!"

"Augustin, io non capisco cosa ti prende! Siamo due uomini adulti, quindi è inutile prenderci in giro. Io questa notte voglio trascorrerla con Anna. Ma lo sai che per colpa tua è una settimana che io non la tocco! ... Quindi lasciami stare se non vuoi avere un fratello fuori di testa."

"Fuori di testa? Solo per una settimana di astinenza? Ed io allora, cosa dovrei fare?"

Michele rientra con un vassoio su cui sono stati appoggiati due bicchieri, grandi, ampi, e tre bottiglie di vino rosso. Ne apre una, la versa nei bicchieri ed appoggia il tutto sul tavolino. Faccio segno ad Armand si sederci su due poltroncine, accanto al tavolino.

Aspetto che Michele ci lasci da soli. Mi guardo in giro e, dopo essermi assicurato di essere soli, dico:

"Augustin devo farti una confessione, vedi, credo che anch'io sia inevitabilmente somigliante a nostro zio Claud …"

"Ma davvero? Armand…..ormai su questo non ho dubbi! Un sacerdote che infrange i voti! Certo che sei uguale allo zio Claud! Armand, brindiamo al caro zio Claud!"

"Ma ... io ... Augustin! Ti ricordo che io non ho fatto tale scelta per mio volere, e ti dirò di più, non mi sono mai sentito sacerdote, anzi ... non ho mai sdegnato il calore femminile."

"Armand! Allora sei un vero Jarjayes! Ih ih ih ….. su dai, bevi un bel sorso di vino, e racconta!"

Scoppio a ridere, mi piace questa complicità con mio fratello. In effetti, in questi anni mi è mancato parecchio. Abbiamo dieci anni di differenza, ma da ragazzi qualche guaio assieme lo abbiamo fatto.

"Ma non sono cose da raccontare."

"Certo che sono cose da raccontare, tra fratelli!"

"Ma no ... dai Augustin, lasciami andare!"

Augustin sta cercando mi mettermi in imbarazzo, saranno anche discorsi fattibili tra fratelli, ma io ho avuto un'educazione molto diversa dalla sua!

"Ah no Armand, non puoi dire una cosa del genere e poi andartene! Voglio i dettagli!"

"E va bene! Avanti dimmi cosa vuoi sapere."

"Dall'inizio … quando e con chi la prima volta? Sai …. per me è accaduto come per tutti i rampolli ….. ma tu?"

"Io, cosa? Ma Augustin, sono cose da raccontarsi! Noooo! Daiii!... E poi spretato o no, ricordati che comunque indosso questa ... stra ... maledetta veste, e non dimenticare che io non volevo entrarci nel seminario, ricordi?"

"Se vuoi metterti comodo, toglila pure! Avrai camicia e pantaloni sotto? O sei già pronto all'uso? ih ih ih"

"Augustin, hai voglia di scherzare! … Comunque sappi che sotto la mia "divisa" indosso il tuo stesso abbigliamento, soddisfatto?!"

"Si, si ma non abbastanza! Su dai raccontami tutto!"

"Ma si può sapere, cosa vuoi che ti dica?!"

"Quello che ti pare! Ecco, magari qualche tua avventura giovanile. Su dai Armand, sto aspettando!"

"E va bene! … Dunque …posso raccontarti di quella volta che sono scappato dal convento, con un altro povero disgraziato come me, costretto ad indossare questa veste! Avevamo entrambi quindici anni e abbiamo fatto il nostro debutto n un bordello ! E va bene, ecco te l'ho detto."

"In un bordello? Ih ih….. sei scappato di notte dal seminario per andare in un bordello? Da un altare ad un altro …. in fondo ….. ih ih ih….. e dimmi, com'è stato?"

"Come vuoi che sia stato! ... Bah .. non saprei che dirti ... credo come lo sia stato per te! .. Adesso se vuoi scusarmi, c'è mia moglie che mi aspetta. Buona notte Augustin."

"No no no…..dai, la bottiglia è aperta e va finita! Su, raccontami ….. era giovane, esperta, bella …. e dopo?"

"Augustin, lascia stare quel lontano episodio che ormai ho archiviato e neppure ricordo. Come avrai potuto notare stasera, mia moglie è una donna bellissima e desiderabile, e molti uomini vorrebbero averla, ed io non posso certo trascurarla, mi capisci, non è vero?"

"Certo certo …. ma una bottiglia aperta va finita! Su, allora, dopo ehm ….. cosa è accaduto?"

"Puff ... non hai ancora capito che io voglio andare da mia moglie sobrio! Ti racconto quello che vuoi, ma non bevo."

"Su su...racconta …. che la sete verrà pian piano ….allora?"

"Augustin, fratello caro, tu cominci a preoccuparmi ... non sarai uno di quegli uomini a cui fa piacere ascoltare certi discorsi?! Magari hai sviluppato un altro genere di interesse?"

"Ma non dire scemenze! Voglio solo conoscerti meglio! E poi, tra fratelli, certe confidenze ci stanno bene! Soprattutto davanti ad un buon vino …. e questo è davvero eccellente!"

"Il vino, continua a berlo tu, tanto stasera non devi accontentare tua moglie, io invece si, non voglio ubriacarmi e girarmi di spalle!"

"Ih ih ih … E bravo il mio fratellino! E così, non vuoi girarti di spalle alla Marchesa, Eh?! Infatti, capisco che sei un uomo che la notte non da le spalle alla sua donna, visto che presto avrò un altro nipotino!"

"Augustin!"

"Senti Armand, tu stasera non puoi uscirtene in questo modo, voglio conoscere davvero qualcosa della tua vita, su avanti parla!"

"E va bene! .. E se sei davvero tanto curioso, ti racconto qualche aneddoto così mi lasci in pace!"

"Finalmente! Così va meglio. Su dai racconta, cosa hai combinato in gioventù!"

Oh, che finalmente questo testone che ho per fratello si sia deciso a collaborare? Io voglio sapere, e soprattutto voglio che resti con me, se io non posso passare la notte con mia moglie, la mia legittima sposa, non vedo perché lo possa fare lui!

Prima di cominciare a parlare, sorseggio tutto il mio bicchiere, e racconto: "Ho avuto diverse donne e tutte sposate, finché non ho conosciuto la mia amata Anna e me ne sono innamorato! ... Da quando la conosco ed è diventata mia, non ci sono state altre donne, solo lei e nessun'altra. Contento? Adesso scusami ..."

"No no no ….. voglio maggiori particolari! Dove, quando? Come hai fatto?! Su su …. Armand ….."

"Augustin, ma non lo vedi?! Sei ubriaco, va a dormire."

"No caro, sono perfettamente sobrio … dunque, se non vuoi raccontare tu, farò io! …. "

"Ih ih ih Caspita Augustin! Stasera sei in vena di confidenze! In questo caso, comincia prima tu."

"Si, certo, certo! Devi sapere che la mia prima esperienza in un bordello è stata traumatica! Avevo quattordici anni, quando nostro padre ha deciso di fare di me un uomo. Mi ha condotto nel bordello di madame Charlotte, uno dei più lussuosi di tutta Parigi, e mi ha letteralmente gettato nelle braccia di una giovane. La ricordo ancora, mora, pelle bianca come il latte, occhi verdi. Bellissima! Si è presa cura di me .…. anche se ehm … lì sotto …...insomma ….. ero talmente imbarazzato, con nostro padre fuori dalla porta ….. Poi gli anni nell'esercito, a Versailles e fuori. Oh Armand! Quante avventure! E queste dame annoiate alla ricerca di carne giovane ….. se ci penso adesso mi si accappona la pelle. Finchè ad un ballo, non ho visto lei. Marguerite! Una dea. Dolce, delicata, con dei capelli lunghissimi, setosi. I suoi occhi, Armand, espressivi, svegli! Ah, ho perso la testa per lei!"

"Su fratello mio, ti verso un altro bicchiere, così i ricordi diventano più nitidi ... ecco prendi, bevi."

"Grazie Armand! … Uhm … davvero buono! Ma su, dai, fammi compagnia! …. Ecco, aspetta che riempio anche il tuo bicchiere! …. Dove ero rimasto? Ah, si! Dunque …. Nel giro di due settimane ho convinto nostro padre a chiedere la sua mano …. e da quel giorno, non ho avuto altre donne. Solo lei, solo la mia Marguerite! Quanto mi manca Armand! La voglio! la desidero! Mi sembra di sentire il suo profumo. Le sue mani sottili, la sua pelle morbida, il suo corpo che mi accoglie …. Armand, non ce la faccio più!"

"Come ti capisco fratello. Anch'io non ce la faccio più, sappi, che è tutta colpa tua che sei venuto a Torino, adesso vado, ciao."

"No Armand! No! Davvero, abbi un poco di pietà per tuo fratello! Resta qui …. fammi piangere sulla tua spalla! E racconta …. su ….. racconta ….."

"Mi dispiace per te, ma io me ne vado! Sai, le donne diventano irascibili se non le accontenti! ... A domani!"

Prendo mio fratello per una manica e con fermezza lo obbligo a sedersi sulla poltroncina … poi piano faccio scivolare alcune gocce di un liquido rosso nel suo bicchiere, senza che lui se ne accorga.

"Ancora un bicchiere! Un bel brindisi! Alla gioventù!"

"Augustin, io non bevo, e se lo faccio, comincia a girarmi la testa!"

"Su, dai, non farti pregare, tienimi compagnia. E poi qualche bicchiere non ti impedirà di stare con la tua Marchesa!"

"Augustin, ti prego, non fare dell'umorismo, almeno in questo momento che mi sento un poco confuso."

"Confuso?! Ma no, dai, su .. beviamo ancora un sorso …. Salute! Ih ih ih …"

"Ascolta Augustin, ti voglio raccontare di quella volta, che per poco un marito geloso non mi scopriva, sai, sono dovuto fuggire sul balcone per poi arrampicarmi su di un cornicione."

"Su su racconta …. racconta …. e bevi …. su fratellino, un sorso ed un brindisi! A noi!"

"E Sia! Ti faccio contento, questo è l'ultimo bicchiere e poi vado via! A noi Augustin, alla vita che stupidamente ho perduto, salute!"

"Salute!"

"Augustin … sapessi ….. ah …. in gioventù ….. quante scappatelle …. quante donne …. sposate ….. uf però Augustin, non credere che fossi soddisfatto della vita che conducevo …"

"No? Eppure, a quanto mi racconti, le donne non ti sono mancate!"

"Si, è vero, ma …. Nonostante la compagnia di donne bellissime, sentivo un vuoto nell'anima …... ho sonno …. Che strano, comincio a sentire sonno … dicevo che non ero soddisfatto, mi mancava qualcosa …. Adesso so cosa… una moglie…. Dei figli …. ….uhm...… sonno …. Augustin … finalmente ho la mia … Anna …. Ronf …..Ronf …. Ronf ….. Augustin ….. ….si ….Augu … Ronf"

"Cosa ti succede Armand, hai sonno? ... ih ih ih ... Armand, conversare di certi argomenti ti ha stancato! ... Però ... debbo ammettere che anch'io ho sonno! ... Ma cosa mi succede, perché all'improvviso avverto ... tanta stanchezza?! ... Marguerite ... cara ... sapessi quanto mi manchi! ... Come vorrei averti qui con me, abbracciarti ... baciarti ... sentire il calore del tuo splendido corpo ... Marguer..."

"Michele hai servito da bere al Generale e a Sua Eminenza?"

"Si, certo Giovanna, almeno un'ora fa!"

"Benissimo, io vado a vedere se hanno bisogno di altro."

"Giovanna ..."

"Cosa c'è Michele?"

"Tu credi che ... si .. insomma ... Sua Eminenza andrà a fare visita alla Marchesa?"

"Ed io cosa vuoi che ne sappia! .. Comunque, il Cardinale, da che il mondo è mondo, non si è lasciato sfuggire nemmeno una sola sera qui a palazzo con la Marchesa. E Se credi che questa sera si trattenga dal farlo, ti sbagli. Vedrai, non si lascerà scappare l'occasione! ... Io vado Michele, a dopo."

"A dopo Madamina."

Entro nel salotto per controllare se il padrone è andato via, per raccogliere le ultime cose, prima di potermi andare a coricare anche io. è stata una giornata lunga e faticosa, questi francesi sono davvero strani. Tra la contessa, che va chiamata Conte ma è una donna, una bella donna, che non vuole mettere vestiti femminili, il Generale, che ne pensa una e ne fa altre cento, la Marchesa Joséphine che non si trova mai … povera me! Senza contare il Cardinale, un sant'uomo certo, con un unico peccatuccio …. piccolo piccolo ….. si, di sei anni di età! Apro la porta tranquilla, tanto non sento nessun chiacchiericcio dall'interno, e vedo i due anziani Jarjayes semi distesi sulle poltrone. Il generale ha la giacca aperta, il panciotto in parte sbottonato e lo jabot allentato, con una mano tiene un calice, ormai semi riverso a terra.

ll Cardinale, Sua Eminenza, il mio gentilissimo Cardinale, si è accasciato sull'altra poltroncina, ha la veste talare sbottonata, come fosse una semplice giacca. La camicia di batista, bianca, ha delle macchioline di vino. La fascia che normalmente porta in vita, giace a terra, così come la berretta cardinalizia. Le tre bottiglie che ha portato Michele giacciono vuote sul vassoio. Un vero disastro! Ma cosa hanno fatto questi due qui? O povera me! E adesso? Cerco di svegliarli?

"Ronf ….. fiiiii ….. Ronf ….. fiiiiii"

"Coff ….. ronf …..coff…"

Dopo avere chiuso le imposte e tirato le tende, esco in punta di piedi, con il vassoio carico con le bottiglie vuote ed i bicchieri, e mi dirigo nella stanza di Michele.

"Michele! Michele!"

"Cosa succede Giovanna, perché tutta questa agitazione?"

"Michele, mi Signur (Signore)! Vedessi cos'hanno combinato quei due! Oh Madonnina Santissima!"

"Giovanna, forse stai parlando del Cardinale e del Generale?"

"Si si, certo! E di chi seno! Oh, Michele …. sono andata a ritirare i bicchieri e ….. Michele! O Vergine Maria ….. si sono ubriacati!"

Mi faccio veloce il segno della croce, come a voler scacciare questi demoni che occupano la casa.

"COSA?! Sua Eminenza si è ubriacato! Oh Signur (Signore)! Ed io che pensavo che oltre ad unirsi con la Marchesa, non avesse altre colpe da espiare! Adesso sì che è in peccato mortale!"

"Michele, ma vieni a vedere in che condizione sono quei due! Io…. io ….. capirei fossero due ragazzini alla loro prima festa ….. ma sono due uomini molto adulti ….. Michele …. non ho mai visto il Cardinale ridotto così! Ah, questo fratello Generale è una brutta compagnia per Sua Eminenza!"

"Brutta compagnia, dici! Secondo me, quei due sono uguali!"

"Ma Michele, cosa dici! Sua Eminenza è un Sant'Uomo ….. è il fratello che lo sta portando su una cattiva strada! Da quando vive qui, non si è ubriacato! è sempre impeccabile! Ora adesso …. vieni …. vieni a vedere!"

"Ma non li hai visti! Appena si sono incontrati, non hanno fatto altro che strepitare. E che dire di Sua Eminenza! Ogni qualvolta che si azzuffa con il padrone, non fa altro che imprecare per poi farsi il segno della croce! ... Madamina, secondo te, il Cardinale, dopo aver giaciuto con la Marchesa, chiederà perdono a Nostro Signore?! E si farà il segno della croce?"

"Ma cosa dici Michele! Sua Eminenza è sempre distinto, ordinato, profumato ….. vai a vederlo ora! È irriconoscibile! Con la veste aperta, la camicia macchiata ….. oh Madonnina Santissima aiutaci tu!"

Mi faccio veloce un altro segno della croce, che male non fa!

"Si si... Sarà anche sempre tutto ordinato e profumato, ma per la Chiesa rimane sempre un peccatore! ... Sai che scandalo che ci sarebbe, se la Santa Sede sapesse che il distinto Cardinale Jarjayes ha una donna da ben quindici anni e un figlio di cinque! Giovanna, certo, noi non siamo nessuno per condannare, anzi, come uomo lo comprendo e lo appoggio, ma guai, dico, guai, se venisse fuori questa storia! ... Povero Cardinale!

Spalanco gli occhi stupita alle affermazioni di Michele, qui la faccenda si fa sempre più seria! Mi faccio un altro segno della croce e dico: "Basta basta, mi ritiro. Ho bisogno di riposare, in questa famiglia son tutt foll(sono tutti pazzi)! A domani Michele, e che i Padroni dormano pure nel salottino …"

"Foll o no, sono i nostri padroni, e dobbiamo essergli fedeli! ... A domani Madamina."

"Andrè, aiutami a liberarmi da questa trappola, non ce la faccio più, mi stringe troppo."

"Oscar ... sei ...sei ...bellissima! Aspetta ... arrivo, girati di schiena."

Inizio ad aprire ad uno ad uno i bottoncini del corpetto di questo magnifico abito. MI dispiace persino toglierlo, chissà quand'è che avrò ancora l'occasione di vederla con un vestito femminile.

"Andrè, presto, più veloce, non resisto più."

"Ecco, sfila le braccia...uhm ... sei profumata ... sai di ... buono"

"Ma cosa dici Andrè! Ma se sono tutta sudata! Stasera mi hai fatto ballare così tanto, che mi sentivo una trottola."

"Ma dai Oscar, è stato bellissimo! Io, avrei voluto ballare ancora ... ma dimmi, sei stanca?"

"Ah ah ah ... Andrè! So dove vuoi arrivare, però desidererei darmi prima una rinfrescata."

Mi appoggio sulla sua spalla ed inspiro il profumo dei suoi capelli, intanto con le mani slaccio il nastrino della prima gonna, e la lascio cadere ai suoi piedi.

"Sei bellissima..." sussurro piano al suo orecchio

Intanto slaccio le sottogonne, che cadono in una nuvola di pizzi ai suoi piedi!

"UHm ... Oscar, ci penso io a te! Non mi hai permesso di aiutarti a vestirti, almeno lasciami fare adesso ... sarai mia per tutta la notte ... tutta "

Sussurro piano, con la voce un poco roca.

Inizio a slacciare i nastrini del corsetto, tiro il cordino, poi passo un dito nell'incrocio per allentare e sfilo il nastrino da un occhiello, poi passo all'altro. Piano, con calma. Voglio godermi questa serata fino in fondo. Voglio tutto di lei, tutto...Poso le mie labbra sulla pelle delle sue spalle, lasciate scoperte. Piano scendo, facendo cadere a terra il corsetto e trascinando giù la leggera sottoveste. La accompagno fino a terra, dove passo alle scarpine, le deliziose scarpine blu con il laccetto.

"Alza un piedino, così ti sfilo la scarpina...e la calza!"

"No, dai Andrè! Addirittura mi sfili le scarpe! Ah ah ah ..."

Con le mani slego il nastrino blu del reggicalze e faccio scendere la calda sinistra.

"Su Oscar, collabora un poco ... e non coprirti così il petto, non c'è niente che io non abbia visto! E poi sei così ... sensuale!"

"Andreee'! Sei .. sei .. uno sfacciato!"

Passo alla gamba destra, leggero la accarezzo, trovo i nastrini dello stiletto. Li slego ed appoggio l'arma a terra: "Oscar, lo sai vero che sei impossibile?! Ih ih ih! Io sarò anche sfacciato ma tu ... tu sei tremenda!"

"Lo dici per via dello stiletto! Di cosa ti meravigli, infondo, hai sposato un soldato."

"Oh, lo so ... lo so ...mia dolcissimo colonnello! Su alza l'altro piedino ... o finirò con l'impazzire!"

Slaccio la scarpina, e sfilo la sottile calza bianca.

"Andrè, credo che tu ... tu ... sia un poco troppo preso da ... da ... Oh Andrè, ti prego, baciami ..."

Guardo la mia Oscar, in piedi, sopra di me. Con questa nuvole di gonne ai suoi piedi, completamente nuda, è una visione celestiale! Farebbe impazzire anche un santo.

Ed io non sono un santo, sono solo un uomo, innamorato follemente.

"Certo che ti bacio ... voglio baciare ogni singolo punto della tua splendida pelle. Voglio assaggiarti tutta! Ih ih ih"

"Umm ... Andrè ..."

Poso così le mie labbra sul suo piedino, poi salgo sulla sua caviglia, piano piano ... il polpaccio, il retro del ginocchio ... le cosce, le sue natiche sode ... non resisto più ... la sollevo tra le braccia e la porto sul nostro letto

" No ... così ... non vale! ..."

"Ti voglio ... "

"Anch'io ti desidero Andrè... ti voglio ... ti amo ... Andrè, amami, adesso, subito …."

Mi sfilo veloce i miei abiti, raggiungo mia moglie sul nostro letto e piano, con dolcezza, prendendomi tutto il tempo, la faccio mia. Ogni suo gemito è un fremito sulla mia pelle, e quando la sente pronunciare il mio nome, come fossi un dio pagano, mi sembra di impazzire. Ci amiamo, ci perdiamo l'uno nell'altra, perdendo la cognizione del tempo.

Alla fine, tengo stretta Oscar al mio petto, le accarezzo i capelli ed aspetto che si addormenti, mi piace guardarla mentre cede al sonno, si rilassa.

Schiudo lentamente gli occhi, vedo una luce flebile far capolino dalla finestra. Ho dolori ovunque, mi rendo conto che ho passato l'intera notte sul sofà. Mi volto, e vedo accanto a me mio fratello Augustin. Mi passo la mano tra i capelli, guardo l'orologio che segna le sette.

"Ronf...fi...Sgonf ... coff ...coff... coff"

Inizio a tossire, apro gli occhi di colpo, non riesco a smettere ...ma ...dove sono?

"Augustinnn! Ma si può sapere cosa è successo! Perché mi sono addormentato qui, nel salotto, e per giunta sul sofà?! Sono a pezzi, per colpa tua!"

"Coff ... coff ... Armand! Coff ... coff ... auff ... oh, che mal di testa! Coff ... e questa tosse ...Armand! Però, che serata! Ah ... si si, una bella serata tra fratelli! Come quando eravamo bambini!"

"Co ... cosa?! Augustin, davvero abbiamo trascorso tutta la notte qui? Allora non è uno scherzo!"

"Certo che no, Armand! Coff ... è mattina! Argh!"

Mi alzo dalla mia poltroncina, mi stiracchio per bene, faccio un bel respiro!

"Armand! Mi ha fatto davvero piacere condividere questi ricordi con te! Armand, abbiamo parlato a lungo, ricordando la nostra gioventù ... e le tue infrazioni ai sacri voti ... ih ih ih"

"Ahi che mal di testa! Sono stordito ... Confuso. Ma che strano, cosa mi è successo …"

"Augustin! Sono sicuro che è opera tua, confessa! Avevi premeditato tutto! ... Ahi la testa! ... Che male! ... Augustin, qualche bicchiere di vino, non mi ha mai ridotto in questo modo. Confessa, era tutto organizzato. Cosa hai messo nel mio calice?"

"Oh, Armand! Ma sei fissato! Dimmi, non hai forse gradito la mia compagnia?! Ih ih ih"

"Cos'è quella strana risata?! Su avanti, parla!"

"Ma niente, niente ... vieni andiamo a darci una bella rinfrescata con l'acqua della fontana! Su, non c'è niente di meglio di un po' di acqua fresca per schiarirsi le idee!"

Mi alzo dalla poltroncina, mi stiracchio, mi porto la mano sulla fronte, e preso dall'impeto, esclamo:

"Anna! Dov'è Anna?!"

"Oh, Armand! Ma dove vuoi che sia? Sarà nella sua camera, nel suo letto, a dormire! Ma stai tranquillo! Su, vieni vieni!"

"No! Lasciami, devo andare da lei!"

Trascino mio fratello fuori, nel cortile del castello, davanti alla fontana. Prendo un poco di acqua e mi lavo per bene il viso, scuoto la testa e scrollo i miei pochi capelli, che restano bagnati. Decisamente, è stata una notte difficoltosa, ma non c'è nulla di meglio per riprendersi!

"Augustin, non ti è bastato farmi passare la notte con te? Adesso lasciami andare!"

"Forza Armand, lavati il viso anche tu! E sistemati questa tonaca! Su, datti un contegno, Cardinale!"

"Ma quale ... tonaca e Cardinale! Anzi, sai che ti dico! Io me la levo!" ...

Mi sfilo con forza la mia veste e la getto con rabbia sul bordo della fontana, guardo mio fratello e dico:

"Da questo momento, Augustin, sei pregato di rivolgerti a me semplicemente come Armand! E non chiamarmi più Cardinale! Mi sono spiegato?! E adesso lasciami in pace!"

"Armand, dico, ma sei impazzito? Tu adesso ti calmi, e se proprio vuoi gettare via la tonaca, prima scrivi al Santo Padre. E ricordati che mi devi accompagnare a Palazzo Reale, forza! Vedi di darti una calmata ed una sistemata!"

"Augustin! Basta prenderci in giro! Sono anni che non mi ritengo più tale! A dirla tutta, io non mi sono mai sentito un uomo di chiesa, quindi ... io quella veste non la indosso più! E se tanto ti piace, prendila tu e portala!"

"No! Tu DEVI accompagnarmi dai Duchi di Savoia! Chiaro?! Fai parte della missione, quindi collaborerai, che ti piaccia o meno! E questo è un ORDINE!"

Guardo mio fratello di storto, non gli permetterò di mettere in discussione la mia missione. Ha voluto unirsi a noi, ed adesso dovrà collaborare!

"Ebbene! Ti ho detto che verrò con te, e farò parte della missione, ma non certo vestito con quella veste, CAPITO?!"

"A Palazzo Reale ci verrai con quella veste scarlatta addosso, SONO STATO CHIARO?! O giuro che te la farò ingoiare!"

Sono furioso, io ho deciso di aiutarlo e lui mi ripaga così? Ma io lo infilzo!

"AUGUSTINNN! HO DETTO DI NO! Se ci tieni tanto, io mi presenterò a corte come Armand Reynier de Jarjayes! Troppi anni l'ho indossata, adesso la falsa è finita, che ti piaccia o no! E poi ti ricordo che ho una moglie e ben due figli, basta con tutta questa ipocrisia!"

Guardo mio fratello, è impazzito. Sta facendo una scenata pazzesca! In fondo è stata una serata tra fratelli! Se una notte di astinenza lo riduce così…..cosa dovrei dire io, che sono in missione da settimane? E circondato da figlie … lussuriose!

"Umh... Andrè ... umh ... ma cos'è questo rumore?! Io ho sonno ... Andrè ..."

"Oscar, sento delle grida provenire dai giardini. Aspetto adesso vado a vedere."

Mi stiracchio, apro gli occhi, disturbata dalle grida che provengono da fuori...ieri sera non abbiamo chiuso a dovere le imposte ...eravamo troppo … ehm ... occupati ...

"Uhm ... si si ...affacciati e dimmi cosa succede ... perchè voglio punire chi ha osato svegliarmi così presto ... io ho sonno ... "

Guardo il mio Andrè mentre si alza dal letto, si infila rapido delle coulottes e si affaccia ... certo che è proprio bello ... uhm ...quella pelle calda, quei muscoli così definiti ... ah ...

"Oscar, quello che sta succedendo, ha dell'incredibile! ... Manca poco che tuo padre e Armand, arrivino alle mani."

"Cosa? Mio padre e mio zio? Aspetta...andiamo a vedere di sotto!"

Mi alzo di scatto, infilo rapida una camicia e dei pantaloni e trascino Andrè di sotto.

Arrivati in cortile, faccio fatica a credere a quello che vedo: i due fratelli stanno davvero per picchiarsi, sembrano due galli nello stesso pollaio...due galli spelacchiati però. Sono furiosa, è mai possibile che alla loro età debbano comportarsi così?

"BASTA! SMETTETELA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Oscar ... ma guardali, io da solo che posso fare, quei due sono due belve feroci ..."

"Andrè, aiutami. Prendiamo i secchi e rinfreschiamo i loro bollori!"

"Va bene Oscar, adesso prendiamo un secchio a testa, lo riempiamo nell'acqua della fontana"

"al mio tre, Andrè ... uno, due e treeeeee!"

SPLASH! L'acqua arriva addosso ai due fratelli, che si girano immediatamente verso di noi, guardandoci di storto

"Oscar, ma sei impazzita? è così che saluti tuo padre?! Non c'è più rispetto per i genitori."

"Andrè, ma li senti? Fino ad un attimo fa volevano fare a pugni, ed adesso se la prendono con me?!"

"Certo che li ho sentiti! ...Generale, Armand, cosa combinate! Ho l'impressione che Vi stiate comportando come due ragazzini."

"ANDRE'! MA COME TI PERMETTI ANCHE TU! VIA! ANDATE VIA! TORNATE A LETTO! VIAAAAAAA!"

"Con piacere Generale! Oscar hai sentito tuo padre! Torniamo immediatamente a letto."

"Noooo! Cosa hai capito Andrè! A dormire, tornate a dormire! Niente, chiaro...voi due ... niente! Riposo!"

"Si si, andiamo Andrè ... avevamo un certo discorso in sospeso... con permesso Padre, zio Armand ... ed io che mi sono preoccupata ..."

"Generale, noi andiamo a riposare, ma Voi calmateVi, tra un po' radunerete gli abitanti del palazzo,."

"Alle nostre spalle, ci giungono le voci delle mie sorelle:

"Ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?! Padre, zio Armand, perché siete arrivati alle mani?"

"Oscar, nipotina mia ... tuo padre ha ragione! è il modo di comportarsi?"

"Avanti Augustin, glielo spieghi tu od io?"

Charles, e Louis, costernati, si precipitano dai due litiganti, e quest'ultimo dice:

"Generale, Cardinale, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Perché siete venuti alle mani?!"

"Nulla che vi riguardi! CHIARO?! SPARITE!"

"Ma come?! Generale … Voi e il Cardinale …."

"VIAAA! ANDATE VIAAAA!"

Josephine, ribatte: "Padre! Non è il caso che trattiate in questo modo mio marito! Voi …. siete davvero impossibile! Venire alle mani con lo zio Armand!"

Marianne interviene: "Padre mia sorella ha ragione, di sicuro lo zio non c'entra nulla, non ha alcuna colpa, perché lo avete picchiato?"

"Io non l'ho picchiato. Abbiamo solo discusso come due fratelli!"

"Come due fratelli! Ma Padre, due fratelli della Vostra età non fanno certamente queste cose! Non raccontateci delle storie e diteci cosa è successo realmente."

"Josephine...ma per una volta...dico una volta sola, hai la mia benedizione: torna in camera con tuo marito. Su su..."

"Padre, io non vado da nessuna parte se prima non mi dite cosa Vi è accaduto."

Vedo il mio Armand con il labbro insanguinante, mi precipito immediatamente da lui, tiro fuori il fazzoletto mi avvicino per asciugargli il sangue, e dico timorosa:

"Armand …. Cardinale cosa Vi è successo!"

"Nulla nulla. Stai tranquilla Anna …."

"Come nulla Cardinale, Voi … siete …."

Armand, mi guarda con decisione e mi dice: " E' giunto il momento che questa farsa finisca! Su vieni con me Anna!"

"Ma...dove?"

"Nella tua stanza, immediatamente!"

"Armand! Non pensarlo neppure!"

" Augustinnn! Per una volta tanto, pensa agli affari tuoi che ai miei ci penso io, CAPITO CARO FRATELLO?!

… Su cara andiamo! Ho un'incombenza impellente da assolvere, ora, immediatamente!"

"Armand...ti impedirò con ogni mezzo di fare ciò che tu aleni non tanto ardore. Prima il matrimonio, dopo..."

"VAI AL DIAVOLO AUGUSTIN! E SE NON VUOI CHE TI DIA UN'ALTRA LEZIONE QUI ADESSO LEVATI DI MEZZO."

"Armand, ho promesso di aiutarti e lo farò...ma alle mie condizioni. Ho cercato di preservare le mie figlie e così farò anche con la Marchesa. E su questo non transigo."

"Ehi Alain, che scenata!"

" Visto amico mio! Con i Jarjayes, non ci si annoia affatto! Ed io che credevo che Sua Santità se la fosse spassata stanotte! A quanto pare, il vecchio pazzo ha messo il bastone tra le ruote anche al prete! Ih ih ih … vedremo come andrà a finire la faccenda!"

"André, mio padre vuole controllare tutti...anche lo zio Armand...é davvero impossibile!"

"Oscar, a questo punto non capisco se è un uomo con delle vedute ristrette oppure si diverte a rendere la vita impossibile a coloro che lo circondano."

"Oh André! Tu ed io lo conosciamo bene: ha le sue idee e non è disposto a cambiarle! Ci ha perseguitati nel precedente viaggio, ora lo farà con lo zio!"

"Armand …. Cardinale … Andiamo, basta … io …. io …"

Non riesco a trattenere le lacrime e comincio a singhiozzare, prendo la mano di Armand e lo porto via con me, incurante delle dicerie che possano nascere all'interno della famiglia.

Sono nel salone del palazzo quando sento giungere dall'esterno delle voci concitate, lascio il mio lavoro, mi precipito nel parco. Ho davanti a me una scena che ha dell'incredibile: Il Generale e il Cardinale, con il viso sanguinante.

"Michele, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

" Nulla di grave madamina mia, i padroni sono venuti semplicemente alle mani, tutto qua!"

"Cosa?! Il Generale ed il Cardinale? Oh...mi Signur (Signore)!"

"Oh Michele! Adesso basta! Ci penso io a quei due! Vieni con me!"

" Ma dove mi vuoi portare madamina!"

"Come dove?! Dai due Jarjayes! È ora di rimettere ordine in questa casa!"

"Ma Giovanna, cosa dici! I padroni sono due belve feroci, ed io preferisco starmene fuori, sai, non vorrei che picchiassero anche me … lasciami madamina, non tirarmi…."

"Michele! Muoviti! O farai una brutta fine!"

"No, no! Giovanna, su fai la brava ….."

Prendo Michele per un braccio e lo trascino con me.

Vedo la governante correrci incontro e sbraita: "BASTA! QUESTA É UNA CASA ONESTA, ABITATA DA PERSONE TRANQUILLE! NON È QUESTO IL MODO DI DISCUTERE!"

"Madame Giovanna, non è il caso che urliate in questo modo! QUESTA È SEMPRE STATA UNA CASA RISPETTABILE, VERO ARMAND?!"

"TU SEI FUORI CARO FRATELLO! TE L'HO GIA' DETTO: VA AL DIAVOLO!"

Vedo il mio Armand infervorato, mai prima d'ora l'avevo visto in questo stato, non lo riconosco più, mi guarda severamente e continua:

" Anna, scriverò immediatamente al Papa, da questo momento sono semplicemente Armand … Armand François Reynier de Jarjayes! AVETE UDITO TUTTI?! MIA ADORATA FAMIGLIA! E ANNA è LA MIA DONNA, E NON APPENA AVRO' RICEVUTO LA DISPENSA COME CARDINALE, SIETE INVITATI TUTTI ALLE NOSTRE NOZZE! SODISFATTO AUGUSTIN! ADESSO LO SANNO TUTTI!"

"Armand, lo sapevano già tutti. Ma fino al matrimonio veglierò sulla virtù della marchesa. Così come ho fatto con le mie figlie."

Mi chiedo come sia possibile che mio fratello proprio non capisca! Siamo una famiglia rispettabile, e le regole della decenza valgono anche per lui!

Continuo a percorrere il parco, continuando a stringere la mano di Anna, e ribatto: "Sparisci Augustin! Tu non hai alcun diritto di dirmi cosa fare! Anzi, ti consiglio di recarti dai frati certosini e farti dare una delle loro erbe miracolose per farti rinsavire, visto che ormai sei completamente ammattito!"

"Scordatelo! E soprattutto scordati di fare certe cose!"

Arresto il passo, la mia mano lascia quella di Anna, guardo mia nipote e dico: "Oscar … passami il fioretto, tuo padre vuole davvero che gli dia una lezione!"

"Ma zio … Zio basta, vi prego. Mio padre è fatto a modo suo, ma alla fine é buono. Non arrabbiatevi con lui. E cercate di comprenderlo: per lui l'onore ed il rispetto sono imprescindibili!"

Guardo Gerard e sarcasticamente ribatto: "Amico mio, comincia il secondo incontro tra il pazzo e lo spretato! Ih ih ih .."

"Alain, sta zitto se non vuoi spalare letame finché campi!"

"Oscar, tuo padre é impossibile! Spiegami come fai a sopportarlo!"

"Si, si zio, avete ragione, ma Voi cercate di calmarVi! Un altro confronto con lui, non potrebbe che peggiorare le cose. RicordateVi che ci aspettano ancora due mesi di viaggio, e dobbiamo cercare di andare d'accordo. E poi mio padre è fatto così. Sapeste cosa mi ha fatto, prima del matrimonio! È stato una vera persecuzione!"

"Si certo, hai ragione. Ma bisogna convincere tuo padre a non darmi il tormento!"

Guardo Oscar e poi Armand, intervengo: "Armand, tua nipote ha ragione. Togliti dalla testa l'idea di sfidare tuo fratello! Su entriamo in casa che devi pulirti il viso, guarda, è tutto sporco di sangue."

"Anna tesoro, entriamo in casa! … Ma non appena mi sarò dato una ripulita, manderò immediatamente la mia missiva a Roma! Su cara entriamo!"

"Andate, io cercherò di calmare mio padre"

Il mio sguardo si posa ancora una volta sulla nipote di Armand, i suoi occhi, così simili a quelli del mio Carlo, mi rassicurano: è davvero una persona eccezionale. Sussurro:

"Grazie Contessa, ve ne sono davvero riconoscente."

"State tranquilla Marchesa, abbiate fiducia in me"

Stringo nuovamente la mano della mia Anna, sono davanti all'ingresso principale della porta quando Michele avanza verso di me e dice: "Card ….. Conte Jarjayes, Vi porto immediatamente dell'acqua fresca e delle pezzuole per ripulirvi …"

"Grazie Michele! Michele …"

"Sissignore …"

"Carlo dov'è?"

" Credo che sia ancora in camera sua Signore!"

"Bene, fate in modo che non ci venga a disturbare!"

"Sissignore, come desiderate … Signor Conte!"

"Padre, venite. Dobbiamo parlare!"

"Oscar! Forse è meglio che rientriamo! Credo che mio fratello abbia dato uno spettacolo pietoso! Andiamo!"

"Andiamo. Vieni con me André?"

"Certo Oscar! Andiamo!"

Girodelle, che ha osservato a distanza tutta la questione, li vede allontanarsi e sussurra: "Sono rimasto sotto il porticato, ho preferito rimanere in disparte da tutta quella discussione. Dopo tutto sono questioni di famiglia e il Generale è circondato dalla sua famiglia, non ha certo bisogno di me. Credo che sia meglio che mi faccia un giro fuori da queste mura: ne sento davvero bisogno!"

"Padre, si può sapere cosa é successo? Venire alle mani con Vostro fratello! E guardate come vi siete ridotto! Gliene avete date, ma ne avete anche prese! Qui ci vuole dell'acqua fredda!"

"Non ho bisogno di nulla Oscar."

"E invece si, Padre. Su entriamo in casa, venite, avete bisogno di cure."

Vedo il Cardinale stringere la mano della Marchesa, ed entrare in gran fretta nel castello, mi avvicino a mio fratello e dico: "Michele, ma hai ascoltato? Il Cardinale non è più Cardinale! Ih Signur! Di questo passo chissà dove finiremo!"

"Giovanna, sai che penso? Che tutto sommato era giunto il momento che venisse fuori la verità! Il Cardinale o il nuovo conte Armand, ha il diritto di vivere la sua vita. Basta con tutti questi sotterfugi. Per me ha fatto bene!"

"Ohhh Ma sentilo! Di questo passo, non ci saranno più ne Cardinali e tanto meno preti! … Oh Signur! Vado a preparare dell'acqua per i due feriti! … Michele, hai sentito il Cardinale riguardo al ragazzino?! Fa in modo che stia lontano dalla stanza della Marchesa! Per una volta tanto, devo dare ragione a questi foll! Non è il caso che il Marchesino veda il Cardinale in camera di sua madre e per giunta in quelle condizioni! Oh Signur, qui sun tutt foll! …. Signur, proteggici dai padroni! … E pensare che prima che arrivasse il Generale, qui regnava la pace assoluta! .. Santo cielo, che Dio ci aiuti!"

La mia mano è stretta in quella di Armand. E' la prima volta che percorriamo questi corridoi, così, mano nella mano, liberamente, senza sotterfugi e soprattutto senza timore. Che bella sensazione! Continuiamo a percorrere in silenzio l'ultimo angolo del piano, svoltiamo, ancora qualche passo ed eccoci dietro la porta della mia stanza. Guardo Armand, penso che non l'ho mai visto così tanto serio e con espressione severa, eppure lo conosco da più di quindici anni! Ha sempre avuto un atteggiamento dolce, pacato, ma negli ultimi giorni è tanto cambiato …

Armand spalanca la porta della mia stanza, entriamo, e richiudendo mi dice: "Anna, entriamo! …..Anna sei silenziosa, cosa ti succede amore, forse ti sei spaventata, vero?! Mi dispiace cara, io non volevo che accadesse tutto questo! … No, forse è meglio che sia successo, almeno adesso non dobbiamo più nasconderci da nessuno."

Le parole di Armand, mi commuovono, sento le lacrime salire e con voce roca sussurro: "Armand .. vedi … io ... Oh Armand! Armand! Amore mio!"

Anna mi si getta tra le braccia e si stringe a me, la sento singhiozzare, le accarezzo i capelli, e sussurro: "Anna, ti prego, non fare così! .. Ormai non dobbiamo più nasconderci!"

La stringo ancora, le poso un bacio sulla nuca, la scosto da me, mi dirigo verso lo scrittoio, mi siedo, prendo carta e calamaio comincio a scrivere. Concludo e prima di piegare, apporto sul foglio il sigillo del mio casato.

"Armand … tu …"

"Ho scritto alla Santa Sede! …. Anna da questo momento non indosserò più l'abito talare, i miei vestiti saranno altri!"

Anna, mi si avvicina, e poggiandomi la mano sulla spalla, mi guarda negli occhi, sussurra: "Oh Armand! …. Armand! Non mi sembra vero! Finalmente ci ameremo alla luce del sole, senza più nasconderci! Ti amo, ti amo Armand! "

Dopo avere sigillato la missiva, mi alzo dalla piccola poltroncina, mi avvicino alla mia amata, ed accarezzo leggero il suo viso, la sua pelle setosa, con le guance arrossate, gli occhi ancora lucidi per le lacrime trattenute. Appoggio le mie labbra prima su una guancia, poi piano mi sposto sulle sue labbra. Un bacio dolce, tenero, che piano piano diviene più esigente, quando Anna dischiude le sue labbra e risponde al mio bacio.

Le sussurro: "Ti amo Anna, ti amo anch'io … tanto amore mio!"

"Armand, aspetta, lasciati almeno pulire un poco, ti sanguina il labbro …"

"In questo momento, non mi importa del labbro che sanguina. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo ….."

Vedo Anna emozionarsi visibilmente, la vedo arrossire, tremare tra le mie braccia. Mi guarda con tenerezza. Anna solleva la mano e passa delicatamente il fazzoletto sulle mie labbra, la mia mano prende la sua, appoggio le mie labbra prima su un dito, poi su un altro…...

"Armand, ti amo …."

La stringo nuovamente a me, le sussurro: "Non mi stancherò mai di dirti che ti amo immensamente …. Ti amo Anna …."

Il nostro idillio viene interrotto da un ticchettio alla porta, udiamo una voce flebile: "Signore … Signore, sono io, Michele! Ho portato l'acqua fresca per pulirvi, posso entrare?"

Istintivamente, Anna si allontana da me, mormora: "Michele è già qui!"

Le accarezzo ancora il viso, sussurro: "Non è più il caso che ti spaventi, ormai tutti sono a conoscenza di noi! …. Si, entra pure Michele!"

Armand è così diverso! Lo guardo e mi stupisco sempre di più. Non si nasconde più. Adesso mi senrto finalmente sicura, protetta. Mi fa immensamente piacere …..

Vedo il maggiordomo entrare con il catino tra le mani, e sul braccio sono appoggiate delle pezzuole. Posa tutto sul tavolo e mi dice: "Signore, avete bisogno di altro?"

"Si, Michele. Voglio che tu dia ordine di far sparire dagli armadi tutti i miei abiti da prelato, sono stato chiaro, Michele?"

"Si, però … ma Signore, cosa ne faccio?"

"Non lo so, e nemmeno mi interessa cosa ci possiate fare! Voglio solo, che quando torno in camera mia, non voglio vederli."

"Sissignore! Come desiderate! ..Se non avete bisogno d'altro, io vado Signore!"

"Va pure Michele!"

Vedo Michele lasciare la camera, quando arresta il passo si volta verso di me, mi guarda e dice: "Signore, permettetemi di dirvi che …"

"Cosa c'è, perché quella faccia?"

"Signore, Vi auguro di essere felice con la Marchesa, lo meritate davvero!"

Sorrido e rispondo: "Grazie Michele!"

Anna si avvicina al catino, immerge il panno nell'acqua, lo strizza e me lo passa sulla bocca ancora sanguinante. Sento le sue mani delicate passare sul labbro, non lo nego, sento un sottile indolenzimento. D'istinto mi scosto, un sussulto: "Ahia! … Certo che Augustin ha davvero picchiato duro. L'avevo dimenticato quanto fosse forte…. "

"Armand ... però ... avreste potuto farvi davvero male ... ma perché? In fondo tuo fratello ha promesso di aiutarci ... io davvero non capisco. Neppure il mio Carlo , quando fa a botte con i figli delle mie domestiche, si riduce così!"

"Carlo … nostro figlio!"

"Armand, perché quell'espressione triste?"

"Anna, anche se un giorno mio figlio mi chiamerà "Padre", mi rammarica non potergli dire la verità ….."

"Armand, e invece, io voglio che lui la conosca …"

"Ma Anna, cosa dici!"

"Armand, magari glielo diremo più in là, però voglio che sappia che sei suo padre."

"Anna …."

"Armand, su, vedrai tutto si sistemerà! … E poi il Generale ha promesso di aiutarci, e sono sicura che lo farà! … Armand, però non mi hai ancora detto il motivo della vostra lite."

La voce è un sussurro, mentre con le mani agili continuo nella mia opera di pulizia.

"Anna! … Tu … tu … Oh Anna! E' vero che mio fratello ci aiuterà, però ….. tu non sai cosa pretende …."

"Armand ... dimmi ... magari posso alleviare le tue pene ... anche se ... credo che tuo fratello ti voglia bene ..."

Lo guardo negli occhi, nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri, uguali a quelli di sua nipote Oscar e di suo fratello.

"Armand, Armand aspetta ... prima ... spiegami! Voglio sapere perché sei venuto alle mani con tuo fratello!"

Sospiro, la guardo e ribatto: "Augustin è un folle! Sai cosa pretende?!"

"No Armand, e ti sarei grata se tu volessi dirmelo."

Accarezzo una guancia del mio Armand, in attesa di sapere cosa lo ha spinto a comportarsi come un ragazzino.

Avvampo per la rabbia, punto l'indice verso la porta e continuo: "Quel … folle di mio fratello, pretende che io e te … non stiamo più insieme fino al matrimonio …."

"Ah ah ah ... Armand ... ma davvero tuo fratello ti ha detto una cosa simile? Dai, non scherzare! Siamo adulti, ed abbiamo ehm ... si ... insomma ... hai capito. Non è che per caso non vi siete capiti bene voi due? Mi pare che sia una richiesta alquanto strana!"

Sorrido divertita a questa uscita del mio Armand.

"No no, lui si è spiegato benissimo! Vuole che io e te viviamo in castità fino al matrimonio, capisci! Ma dico, è davvero impazzito! E poi, è … è ...ridicolo! Siamo marito e moglie! Si tu sei mia moglie e tra poco avremo il secondo bambino, e lui che idiozia dice! Castità assoluta! E' pazzo, completamente pazzo!"

"Dai Armand, ih ih, non arrabbiarti. Non fa nulla. Troveremo comunque il modo di stare un poco da soli, durante questi giorni al castello ... ma in viaggio ... temo che sarà più difficile. Anche perché non voglio turbare Carlo, devo parlargli con calma e spiegargli la situazione ... e sai, non ho la minima idea di come affrontare l'argomento!"

"A Carlo ci penseremo dopo! Adesso, tu, devi pensare a me! … Ti voglio …"

Mi alzo, le tolgo il panno bagnato dalle mani la stringo a me e sussurro: "Andiamo via da qui … ora … ti voglio …"

"Armand ... dove ... dove vorresti andare?"

Dico intercalando ogni parla ad un piccolo bacio sul suo viso, assaporando il suo profumo.

Le prendo la mano, e uscendo dalla porta le dico: "Vieni con me! … Andiamo alla cascina. Li staremo tranquilli, nessuno ci disturberà … Su dai andiamo!"

"Ma Armand, alla cascina ci sono i famigli….."

"Ma no, Anna, ti assicuro che non c'è nessuno, al massimo potremo trovare il pastore che bada agli animali, ma penserò a mandarlo via! … Lo so perché spesso la mattina passeggio nei dintorni! Su vieni!"

"Oh, va bene Armand ... andiamo ... Armand ... io ...ti amo"

Siamo per il corridoio, incuranti che qualcuno ci possa vedere, arresto il passo, guardo la mia donna, sussurro: "Anch'io ti amo Anna!"

Sono felice, intimidita dalla situazione, ma rassicurata dalla presenza e dalle decisione del mio Armand. Non l'ho mai visto così risoluto. Ha una luce nuova negli occhi, sembra più felice, soddisfatto.

Armand strige la mia mano, e percorriamo velocemente la distanza che ci separa dalla cascina.

Sono irrequieto, non faccio che pensare al mio Comandante. Spero che per me non diventi un'ossessione. Decido di uscire dalla mia stanza, per una passeggiata nel parco, quando vedo il Cardinale Jarjayes nel corridoio che stringe a se la Marchesa e la bacia. Noto che non indossa l'abito talare, ma un semplice abito adatto a un gentil uomo. E' davvero incredibile, tutto questo! Il Cardinale, innamorato della Marchesa e tra non molto diventerà padre. Chissà, magari anche l'altro ragazzino, il figlio della Contessa … Ma! Chi può dirlo! Si unirà a noi nella missione, spero solo che non creino altri problemi. Assurdo! Quattro donne incinte al seguito, un ragazzino ed un …. ex Cardinale. Mi chiedo cosa succederà ancora! … Vorrei che non succedesse altro …. se solo riuscissi a togliermi dal cuore la bellissima madamigella Oscar! Oh Signore! Che supplizio!

**In viaggio verso la Reggia di Caserta**

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, quale triste sorpresa mi avete preparato?"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale dobbiamo partire! Madame, prego accomodatevi."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Accomodarmi, Madame Terry? Su questa ….. questa carrozza….senza cavalli? Ma ….. non vedo il cocchiere!"

_**Terry:**_ "Madame, il cocchiere di questo macinino, è mio marito. Eccolo sta arrivando!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah, volete sfruttare vostro marito? Uhm … Monsieur Bruno, scusate, potrei parlarvi un attimo?"

_**Bruno:**_ "Certo Generale, dite, cosa succede!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, monsieur, vorrei che mi insegnaste a condurre la Vostra carrozza priva di cavalli!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Ma Generale, per condurre questo genere di carrozza, dovreste iscrivervi a un corso di guida, sostenere degli esami ed infine mettervi al volante. Se malauguratamente i carabinieri dovessero fermarci con Voi al volante, verremmo fermati in caserma, in quel caso, molto probabilmente, mi ritirerebbero la patente! Ascoltate Generale, se proprio desiderate fare questa esperienza, dovrei portarvi lontano da un centro abitato. Ecco, magari in campagna, che ne dite?"

_**Generale:**_ "Per me va benissimo, basta che mi istruite! Non sia mai detto che io non sappia condurre una carrozza!"

_**Terry:**_ "Bruno ascolta, porta a fare un giro il Generale per le campagne, intanto io, Aizram e Madame aspettiamo pazientemente, poi partiamo per Caserta! ….. Soddisfatto Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Deduco Madame, che non vi fidiate di me! Ho ragione io quando sostengo che siete un'arpia!"

_**Terry:**_ "GENERALE! E così che mi ringraziate! … Aizram, Madame che ne dite se ci uniamo! Così almeno ridiamo un poco!"

**Aizram:** "Terry, per me va bene! Ci sarà parecchio da ridere! ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego madamigella, con me non si ride mai, se mai con Sassoin oppure con quella sfacciata di mia figlia Jo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Si,si Generale, certo certo!"

**Marguerite:** "Ma caro, sei davvero sicuro di voler ….. domare ….. questo strano mezzo? Non vorrei che ti facessi _male_…"

_**Generale:**_ "Tranquilla cara, tuo marito non ti ha mai deluso e non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo adesso!"

**Marguerite:** "Caro, non è questa la questione ….. solo non vorrei doverti curare … anche nel siparietto ….. ecco!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego! Fidati del tuo Generale."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh caro, certo che mi fido ….. però ….. Madame Terry, avete dell'acqua fresca con Voi? Delle pezze? Sapete, è meglio essere previdenti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, prendiamo del Lasonil? Ih ih ih"

**Bruno:** "Generale, prego … Siamo in aperta campagna. Mettetevi al volante, io sarò accanto a Voi."

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, bene … grazie ….. ed ora?"

_**Bruno:**_ "Schiacciate il piede sulla frizione …"

_**Generale:**_ "Frizione? E cosa sarebbe?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Perdonami Bruno, ma io comincerei dalle basi. La carrozza ha tre pedali, un cambio per gestire la velocità, ed un volante per svoltare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tre pedali? E a cosa servono?"

_**Bruno:**_ "Dunque, il primo pedale alla vostra sinistra, è quello della frizione, serve per cambiare le marce, quello centrale è il freno e infine, l'ultimo, è l'acceleratore. Mi sono spiegato Generale?!"

**Generale:** "Mi piace il termine acceleratore … da il senso della velocità! Bene, allora premo questo acceleratore e partiamo?"

**Aizram:** "Terry, hai una buona assicurazione sulla macchina?"

**Terry: **"Ehmm … veramente Aizram, l'unica assicurazione di cui è fornita l'automobile, è quella dei sinistri! Ih ih ih … Quindi, siamo tutti in pericolo! Ah ah ah "

**Aizram:** "C'è poco da ridere Terry! Io non mi fido molto del nostro Generale!"

**Marguerite:** "Ma perché dite così? Il mio Augustin è un uomo eccezionale! Vedrete, Vi sorprenderà!"

**Terry: **"Ah ah ah ah Aizram hai visto ?! E' la seconda volta che la macchina si spegne! Ah ah ah ah"

**Aizram:** "Ah si, qui non si va avanti ….. sembra di essere in giostra! ih ih ih"

**Generale:** "La smettete voi due? Mi disturbate con il Vostro chiacchiericcio! E poi, non credo che sappiate fare di meglio, ARPIE!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Terry stat citt ca stecke dvndan patch apis a stu patch! Citt! (Sta zitta, che sto diventando matto, stando dietro a questo pazzo) "

**Marguerite:** " Monsieur, che lingua state parlando? Sapete io ne conosco solamente quattro, se gentilmente me lo vorreste dire, ve ne sarei davvero grata e magari lo traduceste, così potrei capire anche io!"

**Generale:** "La mia cara sposa ha ragione, neppure io ho compreso! Cosa avete detto monsieur Bruno? E di che lingua si tratta? Io parlo Francese, inglese, tedesco, spagnolo, italiano, latino e greco…..ma non è nessuna di queste!"

**Aizram:** "Terry, io inizio a preoccuparmi! Forse il Generale non è portato per le automobili! .. Però Terry accipicchia! Per fortuna che i nostri ospiti non hanno capito nulla di ciò che Bruno ha detto poco fa! …"

**Terry: **"Ah ah ah ah … Aizram, il Generale se solo sapesse! Ih ih .. però voglio tradurre la frase per le lettrici che magari non hanno compreso: Terry sta zitta, che sto diventando matto per stare dietro a questo pazzo!" Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Bruno:**_ " Umm … E' una lingua che non conoscete Generale! Avete ragione Generale! Quando vuole, mia moglie, sa combinare solo pasticci, è questo è uno di quelli! … Accidenti! Generale avete fatto spegnere nuovamente l'automobile! Di questo passo la ingolferete e non potremo partire per Caserta!"

**Terry:** " Eh no! Ci sta aspettando Australia! Generale sbrigatevi che non va bene far aspettare la nostra illustrissima amica! Ih ih ih "

**Generale:** "Cosa?! A Caserta incontreremo la gattaccia? Allora ….. può tranquillamente aspettare! Ecco, allora, premo la frizione, innesto la marcia, premo l'acceleratore ….. vrooooommmm ….. lascio andare piano piano la frizione ….. "

Vroooooom ….. vroooooommmm ….

**Generale: **" si muove! Guarda Marguerite! Si muove!"

**Marguerite: **"Oh caro! Sei magnifico! Però fa attenzione, sai mi piacerebbe conoscere il Regno di Napoli!"

**Generale:** "Ma ….. Marguerite! Ti ho forse mai delusa?"

**Marguerite: **"No, certo caro! Ma sai, sono un tantino preoccupata."

**Generale**: "E perché?"

Vroooooommmmmmm

**Marguerite: **Come perché! Monsieur Bruno, Vi prego, metteteVi alla guida di questa strana e rumorosa carrozza."

**Generale:** "Oh no, mia cara ….. ho deciso di imparare ed imparerò!"

_**Bruno:**_ "TERRYYYY! Iè tutt pé colpa toié ( ed è tutta colpa tua) !"

**Generale:** "Monsieur Bruno, ma ça n'este pas possible. Cette chose, ne marche pas! S'il vous plaies, vous devais m'aider!"

**Terry**: "Aizram, ma si può sapere cosa dice questo fool(pazzo)?

**Aizram:** "Dice che non è possibile, questa cosa. Ma ti pare normale chiamare cosa un'automobile? Non cammina! Chiede a tuo marito di aiutarlo …. e pensa, dice pure per favore….ih ih ih"

**Terry: **"Ma che lingua è?"

**Aizram: **"Francese! Letteralmente: "Signor Bruno, non è possibile. Questa cosa, non cammina. Per favore, dovete aiutarmi."

**Terry: **" Si, certo! Ma quello che voglio dire, che la prima parte è il mio dialetto! Lo vedi! Carlo D'angiò ha lasciato il suo francese da noi!"

**Aizram: **" Ah ah ah ah ah …"

**Aizram: **"Ih ih …"

**Terry: **"Ma ti rendi conto che siamo stati praticamente, dominati da questi francesi!"

**Aizram: **"Oh, ancora oggi, se ci pensi….."

**Terry: **"Ma come! Nooo Siamo a nostra e comandiamo noi casa! Vero Generale?!"

**Generale:** "Nel mio tempo, insomma, noi francesi eravamo una vera potenza!"

**Terry: **"A beh se allora andiamo indietro nel tempo, che dire degli antichi romani! Roma caput mund! Ah ah ah

**Generale:** "Madame, siete insopportabile! E comunque i Galli hanno resistito! Oh, Marguerite….capisci come mi trattano queste due?!"

**Aizram:** "Generale! Frenateeee!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa succedeeee! Aiutoooooo!

_**Marguerite:**_ "Caroooo, ma cosa fai! Aiutooooo!"

_**Bruno:**_ " GENERALEEEE! FRENATEEE! L'ALBEROOOOO! … Meno male! Puff … pericolo scampato!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Adesso basta Augustin! Scendi immediatamente e lascia guidare monsieur Bruno! O giuro che me la pagherai cara!"

_**Bruno:**_ " Terry, non appena ne avrò l'occasione giuro che ti strozzo!"

_**AIzram:**_ "Bruno, se ti serve aiuto, dimmelo … e poi strozziamo anche il Generale!"

_**Terry:**_ Avete sentito Generale! E tutto per colpa vostra!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia madame? Ma io cosa c'entro?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Voi centrate sempre! Io sono la Vostra Arpia, capito! E adesso Bruno, basta con questa pagliacciata! Mettiti immediatamente al volante e partiamo per Caserta! E per vendicarmi di questo … paccé, voglio andare anche a Pompei e magari porto u foll sul Vesuvio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vesuvio? Vi riferite al vulcano che rase al suolo Pompei?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo, proprio quello! Avete da ridere qualcosa?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si, non vorrei che fosse un luogo pericoloso."

_**Terry:**_ "Magari! Ma tranquillo, a parte i poveri pompeiani di allora, il Vesuvio se ne sta buono! Però … magari vi ci porto e chissà …"

_**Generale:**_ "Margueriteeee hai sentito l'arpia! Vorrebbe arrostirmi come uno spiedino!"

_**Marguerite:**_ " Calmati caro, madame non dice sul serio, e solo che suo marito l'ha fatta un pochino arrabbiare e se le presa con te."

_**Terry:**_ "Scusate Madame ma adesso voglio partire! Andiamo Bruno! Abbiamo già perso fin troppo tempo."

_**Bruno:**_ "Come vuoi Terry, come vuoi. Vedete Generale, come dite Voi, una donna va sempre assecondata, se vogliamo essere amati! Ah ….. che fatica!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete perfettamente ragione Mounsuer! E poi io, proprio io, alla mercé di un intero esercito femminile! Non bastava quello che ho già nella ff, Nooo! Anche nel siparietto debbo sottostare alle due malefiche Arpie! Povero me! Scusate Mousuer se ho dato dell'arpia a Vostra moglie, ma quando ci vuole! …. Prego Mousuer, metteteVi pure al volante! E poi comincio anche a preoccuparmi: Vostra moglie vuole portarmi al Vesuvio…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Oh, non preoccupatevi Generale, non vi buttiamo di certo dentro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhhh Mounsuer! Sentito! Dalla padella alla brace! Sono due folli scapestrate!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma caro, calmati! Non ti fa bene agitarti così ….. su su…..che devi comprarmi un bel casino di caccia nuovo!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEE! Possibile che in un momento simile, tu pensi al casino?! Comincio a pensare che la nostra primo genita sia contagiosa!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma come ti permetti! Mia figlia Joséphine è quasi perfetta, ed il suo unico difetto lo ha preso da tuo zio Claud! E adesso per farti perdonare dovrai anche riarredare la mia toilette!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh Basta! Ma cosa ti prende! Da quando le Arpie , mi hanno rimandato in missione, tu, in mia assenza sei terribilmente cambiata, non eri affatto così, cosa ti prende!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Io, cambiata? Ma cosa dice, AUGUSTIN! Esigo le tue scuse, immediatamente!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Terry Aizram, guardate che pasticcio avete combinato! Ma dico, con tutta la fantasia che vi ritrovate, non potevate creare una situazione meno intricata!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "NOOOOOOO!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Ohhhh ADESSO BASTA! NON NE POSSO Più! Generale, toglietevi immediatamente dal posto di guida che dobbiamo partire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si si ….certo, però dovrete darmi altre lezioni di … guida ….. ecco, io voglio domare questo mezzo!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Seee aspit toui (si, aspetta tu)! Si, certo Generale, sarò sempre a Vostra disposizione! E adesso si parte, via per Caserta!"

_**Generale: "Non so perché, ma noto una certa ironia nelle vostre parole …."**_

_**Bruno:**_ "Ma no, certo che no Generale! Comunque se posso permettermi, badate mia moglie e Aizram, sono terribilmente contagiose!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Me ne sono accorto, stanno rovinando anche la mia adorata Marguerite…..povero meeeee!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, madamigella mi ha detto che oggi é la festa della donna! Facci gli auguri!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Dovete sapere che l'otto Marzo ricorre la nostra festa, quindi Madame Marguerite, anche la Vostra. Auguri! Auguri Madame, auguri Terry!"

_**Terry:**_ " Auguri anche a te Aizram, a Voi Madame che credo non abbiate mai festeggiato."

_**Generale:**_ "Auguri a tutte le lettrici, alle mie figlie, a te mia amata Marguerite ed anche a Voi, Arpie! E vedete di trattarmi bene, almeno oggi!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Ma certo! Perché dubitate? Generale, appena arriveremo alla Reggia, ricordatevi di fare gli auguri a Madamigella Australia …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sgrunt... . Se proprio devo..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo, mi pare ovvio! RicordateVi che siete un Gentil uomo non un cafone qualunque! …. A proposito Bruno, quanto manca ancora per arrivare a Caserta?"

_**Bruno:**_ "Circa trenta minuti, e poi spero di trovare un posteggio per l'automobile!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene! Siete comoda Madame?"

_**Marguerite:**_ " Si, grazie Madamigella, sto benissimo anche se il viaggio è piuttosto lungo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Anche tortuoso direi!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Beh si, ma l'importante è che ormai ci siamo."

_**Bruno:**_ "Eccoci! Per fortuna che abbiamo trovato un parcheggio davanti alla Reggia! Cinque minuti appena e ci siamo. Guardate la vediamo da qui, non è spettacolare?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Monsieur, che strano! Hanno costruito dei palazzi nei pressi della Reggia! Ma come è possibile! E' risaputo che la Reggia di un sovrano deve essere ben distante dalla città!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehm...Generale...lasciamo stare..."

_**Generale:**_ "Come lasciamo stare! Tutto questo è assurdo, lo trovo alquanto incivile!"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è Aizram, non fai che guardarti intorno, si può sapere cosa ti succede?"

_**Aizram:**_ " Sto cercando Australia, ma a quanto pare non è ancora arrivata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih .. Meglio così, almeno la gattaccia mi lascia tranquillo ed io potrò godermi questa meravigliosa giornata di sole senza alterarmi."

_**Australia7:**_ "Ehi vecchiaccio scimunito, stai forse parlando me? Almeno guardati alle spalle prima di parlar male di una dolcissima e affabile donzella quale sono io! Ah ah ah ah … Tesoruccio lo vedi! E non si dica che sono io a stuzzicare il leone che dorme!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come Vi permettete di rivolgervi a me in questo modo! … E tu Sassoin non mi difendi? Parla di qualcosa!"

_**Alain:**_ " Cosa volete che Vi dica Generale, Voi lo sapete che sono un gentil uomo, e non potrei mai contrariare Madamigella Australia."

_**Australia7:**_ "Vecchietto … Oh Pardon Madame Marguerite non Vi ho ancora salutata! Come state?"

_**Marguerite:**_ " Bene Gatt … scusate, volevo dire Madamigella e Voi?"

_**Australia7:**_ "Benone Madame, e benvenuta nella mia terra d'origine!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Grazie Madamigella!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, tu non devi ringraziarla, ma ignorarla! L'hai sentita poco fa come mi ha salutato! Si è rivolto a me come " vecchiaccio scimunito" senza alcun riguardo, nemmeno con te presente! …. A proposito...cosa ci fai tu qui?! Sassoin...vuoi rovinarmi la giornata?"

_**Alain:**_ "Io Signore! Ma no! Madamigella desiderava scambiare due parole con me, ed io da cavaliere quale sono l'ho accontentata, tutto qui!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sarà Sassoin...ma ricordati che una volta tornati a Parigi le pagherai tutte!"

**Alain:** "Pagare! Ma se sono in missione! E poi il compenso della nostra missione mi spetta di diritto!

_**Generale:**_ "Si si certo, ma un mese di stalle non te lo leva nessuno!"

_**Alain: "**_COSA! Ma si può sapere cosa ho fatto? E poi ricordateVi del fioretto, se volete il nipote maschio dal Comandante ."

_**Generale:**_ "Il fioretto vale solo nel capitolo, non nel siparietto! Avanti di questo passo, torneremo a Parigi che il mio François sarà già nato! Ih ih ih..."

_**Australia7:**_ "Accidenti! Riesce ad averla sempre vinta, non è giusto!... Ehi tesoruccio non disperarti, lo sappiamo tutti che il vecchio pazzo avrà una nipotina! Se penso al povero Andrè! Già immagino cosa gli farà passare."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa cosa cosa?! FRANÇOIS! Esigo un erede! Chiaro Arpie?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, avete letto la storia di Natale...quindi rassegnatevi!"

_**Generale:**_ "No che non mi rassegno! NO NO NO! Margueriteeee! Le senti?!"

_**"Australia:**_ " Ehi nonnetto calmati! Non fingere di non sapere! C'eri o non c'eri nella one natalizia! Lo sai che Oscar partorirà prima Sophie! Ah ah ah ah ….. Aizram Terry mi raccomando al Generalone solo nipotine, niente maschi! Ah ah ah :... Magari allo spretato e lussurioso di Armand un altro maschio! Ah ah ah "

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, calmati. Cosa cambia se Oscar avrà prima una bimba! A me basta che sia felice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sarebbe a dire cosa cambia! CAMBIA ECCOME! IO VOGLIO UN MASCHIO! VOGLIO IL MIO EREDEEEE! BASTA CON TUTTE QUESTE DONNE, NON FANNO ALTRO CHE FARMI DISPERARE!

_**Marguerite:**_ "AUGUSTIN! MA COME TI PERMETTI! LE MIE FIGLIE SONO DOLCISSIME, FORTI, ONESTE E DETERMINATE! CHIEDI IMMEDIATAMENTE SCUSA O GIURO CHE IL NOSTRO LETTO NUOVO LO VEDRAI SOLO DALLA PORTA!"

_**Generale: "**_Margherite, MARGUERITE! hai visto! La gattaccia ha il potere di farci discutere! …. SASSOINNN!"

_**Alain:**_ " sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "PORTA VIA LA GATTACCIA LONTANO DA ME!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Io ti ho avvisato Augustin! Niente scuse...niente..."

_**Generale:**_ "DONZELLE ARPIE! FATE QUALCOSA! VI ORDINO DI TOGLIERMI DAI PASTICCI!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Ma non ci pensiamo neppure! Ah ah ahah"


	116. Chapter 116

_**Gli eredi dello zio Claud**_

Mio padre è seduto di fronte a me, su una splendida poltroncina, accanto al tavolino rotondo che è collocato in un angolo della sua stanza. Ho fatto portare dell'acqua fredda per medicarlo, accidenti, ma da quando i figli devono prendersi cura dei propri genitori? Bagno il panno nell'acqua fredda, e piano tampono i punti in cui lo zio Armand ha colpito.

Questi due fratelli se le sono date proprio di santa ragione! Certo, con Andrè ho fatto di peggio, però questi due….ih ih….sorrido dei miei pensieri.

"Padre, si può sapere perchè avete deciso di fare a botte con lo zio Armand?"

"Oscar, tuo zio è fuori di senno!"

"Ma perchè Padre! A ma sembra un uomo tranquillo, pacifico e ragionevole. Davvero non comprendo cosa vi abbia spinti, tutti e due, a comportarvi come dei ragazzini! ih ih …"

Sorrido, davvero la scena che si è consumata era molto comica!

"Vuoi davvero saperlo?! Te lo dirò. Voglio proprio sapere cosa ne pensi! Dunque, il motivo per cui tuo zio ed io siamo arrivati alle mani, è che lui, ieri sera dopo la festa, voleva introdursi nella stanza della Marchesa di Saluzzo. Ma ti rendi conto Oscar?! Un .. Cardinale a letto con una donna!"

"Ma...Padre! Ma che termini usate! Giuro che non vi riconosco più!"

Sono davvero sconcertata, mio padre ha perso il senno: dire certe cose a me...mai lo avrei immaginato!

"E poi, Padre, in fondo, dico in fondo, cosa cambia? Sappiamo tutti che la Marchesa è in stato interessante, e di certo non per opera dello Spirito Santo, ma dello zio Armand. Ed anche il piccolo Carlo ... lo zio e la Marchesa hanno ammesso che ... insomma ... Padre, non credete di essere un poco ... ehm ... invadente?"

Rispondo alquanto imbarazzata dalle parole di mio padre!

Guardo Oscar dritto negli occhi, è arrossita mentre pronunciava le sue parole, con la voce bassa bassa, lo sguardo rivolto a terra, imbarazzata oltre ogni immaginazione.

"Invadente dici! Ma Oscar! Ti rendi conto che se io, non avessi deciso di fermarmi qui, a Collegno, tuo zio avrebbe continuato nella sua opera di fornicazione! Ma dico, nella nostra famiglia, non ci sono vigliacchi ma eroi, e lui certo non lo è stato. Ha preferito vivere in segreto la sua relazione clandestina mettendo anche sulla bocca di tutti la Marchesa! E che dire di Carlo, che ignorerà di essere uno Jarjayes! Mio nipote che porta un altro cognome! NOOO! Adesso ci manca solo che continui a fornicare sotto il mio stesso tetto. Di questo passo dove arriveremo!"

"Ma Padre, sui trascorsi dello zio non posso darvi torto. Avrebbe dovuto assumersi prima le proprie responsabilità. Ma sul presente ... insomma, ha deciso di lasciare la veste talare e sposare la Marchesa. Va ammirato! Certo, forse ha trovato il coraggio perchè ha visto Voi qui, al suo fianco ... però Padre, non credete di chiedergli troppo, ora? In fondo, non fanno nulla di male, adesso!"

Intanto continuo nella mia opera di medicazione, mai avrei immaginato di ritrovarmi a prendermi cura di mio padre! È davvero una situazione curiosa! Bagno la pezzuola nell'acqua fresca e tampono lo zigomo sinistro, che inizia a divenire scuro. Una leggera pressione, ed una smorfia di mio padre. Poi passo al labbro, un piccolo taglio, forse si è morso lui per la rabbia.

Lo guardo, è tutto rigido, impettito. Spettinato, vestito in maniera disordinata, ma con una fierezza nello sguardo incredibile. Mio padre è indomabile, un vero leone. Lo stemma di famiglia è perfetto per lui, un leone rampante!

"Oscar! Ma … cosa dici! Ah già dimentico che .. tu … e André avete fatto la stessa cosa! E non solo, anche tutte le tue sciagurate sorelle! Tutte, tranne Luisa e quel deficiente mi Maxim, ovviamente!"

"Adesso basta Padre! Io e André non abbiamo fatto nulla di male! Ho quasi trentatre anni! Dovreste smetterla di assillarmi così! Inizio a credere che il vostro atteggiamento sia dovuto alla lontananza da mia madre..."

"Co … COSA! FIGLIA SFRONTATA, COME OSI?! TI PROIBISCO DI PARLARE COSÌ A TUO PADRE! EVIDENTEMENTE LA VICINANZA DI TUA SORELLA MAGGIORE NON FA BENE A NESSUNO, VI HA CONTAGIATI TUTTI!" … SFRONTATA!"

Per la rabbia scatenata dalle parole di mio padre, premo più forte il fazzoletto sui suoi lividi, così da sentirlo lamentarsi.

"Padre! Ma cosa dite! E poi cosa c'entra Joséphine adesso!"

"HAI! OSCAR, OLTRE AD ESSERE SFRONTATA, SEI ANCHE DISPETTOSA, VENDICATIVA!"

"Oh Padre, siete Voi che mi rendete nervosa...e sapete bene che non dovreste! Una donna in stato interessante va assecondata, lasciata tranquilla, mai contraddetta! Non ve lo ha detto il dottor Lassonne? ih ih"

Sorrido maliziosa...

Il libro che mi ha dato Lassonne inizia ad essere utile ... e tutto sommato questa gravidanza riserva qualche aspetto positivo!

"OSCAR! Vuoi approfittare della tua condizione!"

"Non mi permetterei mai Padre, ma so di certo che Voi volete solo il meglio per la Vostra progenie ... dunque non fatemi agitare, nè innervosire! E lasciatemi finire di medicarvi senza lamentarvi. Tra l'altro, lo sapete che la Marchesa avrà la sua creatura pressappoco nello stesso periodo in cui nascerà la mia piccola?"

"PICCOLA! HAI DETTO PICCOLA?! MA SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA TI SALTA IN MENTE! TU NON HAI BISOGNO DI UNA FIGLIA, MA IO HO BISOGNO DI UN NIPOTE! CAPITO MIA ADORATA OSCAR?!"

"Uff...come siete noioso. Io sarei felice in ogni caso, ma ammetto che mi piacerebbe molto se fosse una femmina...e le insegnerei a usare tutte le armi, e crescere libera, pensare con la sua testa. Un poco come Voi avete fatto con me, senza però farle credere di essere un maschio, che Vi sia ben chiaro!"

Mi accomodo sulla poltroncina di fronte a mio Padre. Ho finito con la medicazione. Adesso ho davvero voglia di scambiare qualche parola con lui.

"Ma … ma .. Oscar! Per una femmina c'è tempo! A me urge un maschio, un nipote! Capito?!"

"Ma cosa cambia! Io voglio solo che sia felice, sana, e cresca in una casa piena di amore! …. Bene Padre, direi che ho finito! Certo che ne avete date parecchie allo zio, ma ne avete anche prese!"

"Oscar, è meglio che tu raggiunga tuo marito. Credo che sia in camera vostra! Non fraintendermi, non voglio mandarti via, ma ho bisogno di riposo. Tra Armand, e le sciocchezze che hai appena detto, mi hai fatto venire mal di testa, lasciami solo!"

"Padre, io non ho detto nessuna sciocchezza! Qui siete Voi che non volete capire! Pretendete di controllare tutto, sapere tutto, spiare tutti ... siete davvero...impossibile! Comunque vi lascio riposare, volete che mandi a chiamare il dottor Pautasso, per la vostra tosse? Mi sembra che non stia migliorando affatto!"

"Invece sto bene, benissimo … Coff … coff …. Lasciami solo! Va va e vedi di tornare si, in camera tua, ma solo per riposare, capito? Niente intrallazzi amorosi con André! Ricordati che devi conservare tutte le tue energie per quando dovrai affrontare i mesi più delicati della tua gravidanza e per il parto! E adesso via, lasciami tranquillo!"

"PADRE! Siete insopportabile! Davvero, a Voi manca mia madre e volete sfogare le vostre frustrazioni su tutti noi!"

"ZITTA SPUDORATA! TORNA IN CAMERA TUA E METTITI A LETTO! COFF .. COFF …"

"Certo che vado a letto ... certo! E guai a Voi se scopro che mi spiate! Ancora un'intrusione come quella di ieri sera ed io ... argh ... guai a Voi! Vi sfiderei immediatamente a duello!"

"Duello? Per te non ci saranno duelli per almeno i prossimi sette mesi!"

"Sette mesi? E perchè di grazia? Mia figlia nascerà tra sei mesi...e per il momento sono ancora in grado di utilizzare una spada! Statene certo!"

"OSCARRRRR! … ANDREEEE'!"

"Cosa Padre?"

"SI PUÒ SAPERE DOV'E' FINITO ANDREEEE?'

"Padre, lo avete detto Voi, sarà andato a letto, a riposare, mentre io mi sono presa cura di Voi! Dovreste ringraziarmi! E invece, siete tutto intendo ad innervosirmi! E lo sapete che non fa bene alla mia creatura ... PER NULLA!"

"Ehmmm … Si, è vero! Ma tu .. tu … ti approfitti di tuo padre!"

"Io? Assolutamente no, Padre. Io vi voglio bene, ve ne ho sempre voluto. Vi ho sempre ammirato. In questi ultimi mesi, Padre, siete diventato ancora più assurdo del solito. Ed oggi, credetemi, avete dato davvero un pessimo spettacolo, Voi e lo zio Armand. Detto ciò, vado da mio marito. Riposatevi Padre!"

"Vai, vai! Finalmente hai capito che devi lasciarmi tranquillo!"

"NO! Siete Voi a dover lasciare me tranquilla! Me, Joséphine, Marianne ed anche la Marchesa! Chiaro?! O devo spiegarvelo con la spada sguainata?"

"Ih ih ih ….. Però tu si che sei un vero Jarjayes, altro che quello …. spretato di mio fratello che per venire allo scoperto ha aspettato ben quindici anni. Povera Marchesa di che razza di uomo si è innamorata! E adesso va, lasciami solo, come vuoi che te lo chieda!"

"Buon riposo Padre, e grazie per il complimento! Sono fiera del nome che porto, e lo lascerò ai miei figli!"

Vedo mia figlia lasciare la mia stanza: è furiosa. Con orgoglio concludo: "Almeno una buona notizia, in tutta questa assurda conversazione. Tramanderai il nostro nome ai tuoi FIGLI! E ricorda che siano più di uno, e tutti MASCHI! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

"Hai detto, figli non figlio! Finalmente cominciamo a comprenderci! Ah ah ah …"

"No! Non è possibile!

"Invece è possibilissimo! Cominci a parlare al plurale maschile! Ih ih ih …. Mi fa piacere che ogni tanto ti ricordi di essere l'erede del casato, e come tale stai pensando alla nostra discendenza!"

"MA PADREEE!"

"Oscar! Figlia mia, come sono felice! Constato che diventi sempre più assennata. Signore ti ringrazio! … Ovviamente, non sono le preghiere di quel fornicatore di tuo zio, ma quelle di un padre e di un nonno disperato!"

"Padre! Siete davvero impossibile! .. E' meglio che me ne vada, così rimarrete solo e potrete fare ammenda delle Vostre azioni!"

"Ah ah ah .. Si, va pure mia adorata Oscar! Ah ah ah … Adesso posso riposarmi un poco, ho trascorso davvero una brutta notte ed un inizio di giornata faticosa!"

"Basta, questo è davvero troppo! Non voglio più ascoltarvi, me ne vado!"

Sono furiosa, a passo marziale lascio la camera di mio padre.

Vedo mia figlia uscire e continuo felice : "Ah ah ah ah ….. Finalmente Oscar ha lasciato la mia camera, sono rimasto da solo. Devo scrivere a Marguerite! ….. Deve sapere tutto quello che sta capitando non solo a quelle due sciagurate delle nostre figlie che sono in stato interessante, ma anche di quel ….. mistificatore di mio fratello! … Le dirò di preparare le nozze per quei due dissoluti: la vedova ed il Cardinale. Tutto questo è pazzesco ma sta davvero succedendo alla mia famiglia!"

Sbatto la porta uscendo, mi dirigo a passo veloce nella mia stanza, entro come una furia, brontolando tra me e me: "Non lo sopporto più! Basta! Ma come fa mia madre?!"

I miei brontolii vengono interrotti dalla dolcissima voce del mio Andrè.

"Oscar, uhm...Oscar ... cosa è successo?"

Mi stiracchio nel letto ... avrei voluto aspettarla sveglio, ma devo essermi appisolato.

"Mio padre, sempre lui! E' mai possibile che con lui non si possa parlare! E' davvero un uomo assurdo! Sai cosa pretende? Che lo zio Armand e Anna non stiano più insieme fino al matrimonio .."

"Cosa?! Oscar, non dirmi che è questa la ragione per cui si sono presi a botte!"

"Si Andrè! Esatto! Come al solito vuole decidere tutto lui! Credo che senta la mancanza di mia madre ... per questo dice certe assurdità! Pretende che tutti noi ... insomma ... hai capito, vero?!"

Arrossisco appena, sento il viso caldo, certi discorsi sono davvero complicati!

La voce della mia amata è appena udibile, è vistosamente imbarazzata! In questi ultimi mesi è cambiata molto, è diventata più femminile, ma resta sempre una persona timida, pudica e riservata. Ed io la amo, in ogni aspetto del suo carattere. È una donna complessa, colma di contraddizioni. Forte e decisa quando ha una spada in mano, timida e riservata quando si tratta di argomenti delicati.

"Ih ih ih …. tu credi Oscar, credi davvero che sia così! Però, non ti facevo tanto scaltra …. ih ih ih"

"Oh Andrè ... insomma ... non ti ci mettere anche tu! Comunque ... gliel'ho detto ... a mio padre..."

La mia voce si fa bassa, mi sento davvero in imbarazzo. In effetti, non so neppure io come ho fatto a dire certe cose, al mio augusto genitore. Guardo Andrè, molto imbarazzata. Lui resta disteso sul nostro letto, con indosso solo le coulottes. Quanto è bello, ha un fisico perfetto. Tiene le braccia dietro la testa, ha un sorriso malizioso in viso!

Sorrido alle parole di mia moglie, le tendo la mano, invitandola a sdraiarsi accanto a me, le dico: "E tu, non credi di questo passo, di rendermi come tuo padre?"

"Io ...i o...ma Andrè...cosa dici...noi...tu...ed io...questa notte...e ... oh BASTA ANDRE'! Ti diverti molto a mettermi in imbarazzo, vero?! Puff … Sei uno sfrontato! Impertinente! Ti predi gioco di me!"

"Io non mi prendo gioco di mia moglie ….. è forse un reato desiderarti? Su avanti, dimmi!"

Sono davvero imbarazzata, mi chiedo come faccia Andrè ad essere così...così...sicuro di sè, sfacciato, audace, accattivante, bello!

"Ma Andrè, cosa dici ... "

Oscar è in piedi davanti a me, mi prende la mano, l'attiro a me, fino a che non cade sul mio petto, tra le mie braccia, le sfioro le labbra con le mie, le sussurro: "Adesso ti libero dei tuoi vestiti …."

"Ma Andrè...davvero tu..."

"Certo! Forse a te dispiace? Non ci credo …. baciami ….."

Andrè mi stringe forte, mi abbraccia. Piano sento le sue mani insinuarsi nei miei pantaloni per sfilare la sottile camicia. Non riesco a resistere, lo amo troppo...

"Lo sai che ... mio padre ... si è raccomandato di non ... noi ... oh ...Andrè ...ti amo!"

"Armand …. è ancora lontano la cascina?"

"No, no, siamo arrivati! Vieni, entriamo nelle stalle, tanto le mucche sono tutte al pascolo!"

Stringo forte la mano della mia Anna mentre entriamo nelle stalle. Sono state appena pulite, per nostra fortuna. La guardo e non resisto più, la abbraccio. Mi stacco un attimo da lei, solo il tempo di chiudere la porta di accesso.

"Vieni Anna, non resisto più, ti voglio adesso!"

"A … Armand … non vorrei che ci fosse qualcuno! … Magari il custode o …"

"Sc...stai tranquilla, non c'è nessuno...vieni...baciami...amore mio!"

Inizio piano a sbottonare il vestito della mia amata, un bottoncino dopo l'altro...

"Armand ... sei sicuro che non ci sia nessuno? ... Ho visto tante mucche, non vorrei che nei paraggi ci fosse il pastore ..."

"Ti ho già detto di no! Ti prego, tranquillizzati! ….. Su dai … vieni qui … baciami ti prego …"

Non resisto, mi avvento sulla mia Anna! La stringo a me e con le mani inizio a vagare sulla sua schiena. Cerco i laccetti delle gonne, la voglio da impazzire!

"Anna ti desidero …. Ti desidero da impazzire …"

"Ar mand ... caro, ti desidero anch'io …. Ti voglio Armand, quanto mi sei mancato!"

Continuo a posare sulle sue labbra dei piccoli baci, e sussurro: "Anna … Anna … sapessi quanto mi sei mancata ….."

"Su avanti Charles, voglio riprovare l'esperienza della cascina, forza, ormai ci siamo."

Mia moglie mi trascina letteralmente, ha una foga incredibile...direi un'urgenza!

"Cara, ma quanta fretta! Aspetta ..."

"No, non voglio aspettare! Voglio arrivare quanto prima. Ti voglio Charles, non resisto più! Lo sai che durante tutte le gravidanze divento più … ehm …esigente! Si, direi esigente! Quindi forza, muoviti e vedi di accontentarmi!"

"Si, si, ma calmati!"

"Io sono calmissima marito mio, solo ho una certa urgenza, su muoviti!"

"Cara, sei davvero bellissima con i pantaloni! Ci hai preso gusto ad indossarli, non è vero?"

"Beh, diciamo che in certe situazioni, sono molto più comodi. Su dai, non perdere tempo, sbrigati!"

"Sta calma Joséphine, la cascina non scappa!"

Arriviamo all'ingresso della stalla, la porta é chiusa.

"Joséphine...è chiuso!"

"Come sarebbe a dire che è chiuso, non è possibile, di solito è aperta."

"Prova anche tu! É chiusa! … Joséphine, sarà occupata! Magari da qualche visitatore che, come noi, è in cerca di intimità?!"

"Può darsi! A questo punto sono davvero curiosa di scoprire chi potrebbe essere. Su dai Charles, andiamo a sbirciare!"

"Davvero vuoi guardare all'interno?"

"Certo che si! Se mai qualcuno ha usurpato il nostro posticino, voglio almeno scoprire chi è!"

"Joséphine sei davvero tremenda! Comunque se insisti! Che ne dici se andiamo a vedere dalle finestrelle? Ti sollevo e tu sbirci dentro! Ih ih"

"Va bene Charles, passiamo dall'altra parte ..."

Anna ed io siamo distesi su un giaciglio di paglia. Siamo stretti l'uno all'altra. Ci amiamo con tenerezza, con passione.

All'improvviso sento la mia Anna irrigidirsi, e mi sussurra: "Armand, hai sentito?"

"Cosa Anna?"

"Mi è parso di udire delle voci ... non so, forse c'è qualcuno ..."

"Ma no...stai tranquilla! E poi, anche se fosse, ho sprangato la porta di ingresso, nessuno potrebbe entrare."

"Dici davvero Armand?! Se è così, mi sento più tranquilla! ... Armand ... ti amo ..."

"Anche io Anna! …. Ti amo … ti amo! Vieni, lasciati abbracciare! Voglio restare ancora molto tempo qui con te! … Questi giorni di astinenza, a quanto vedi, hanno fatto in modo che ti desiderassi ancora di più! Ti voglio Anna, ti voglio ancora! ….. Desidero rimanere qui con te, fino a tarda sera …."

"Si, si Armand, però …mi hai completamente denudata, io vorrei almeno indossare la camicia, temo davvero che qualcuno possa... ma si hai ragione! Nessuno può entrare con la porta sprangata! Su vieni, abbracciami, stringimi Armand ..."

Stringo a me la mia Anna, la accarezzo leggero, con dolcezza. É bellissima, dolce, tenera. Temo che sarà un viaggio lungo, il nostro! Con mio fratello sempre addosso, mi domando perché faccia così….secondo me sente la mancanza di Marguerite e cerca in ogni modo di obbligare tutti alla castità!

"Anna, sapessi quanto mi sei mancata! Questi giorni con la mia famiglia al castello, per me è stata una vera tortura! Vederti senza poterti toccare! ... Finalmente Amore mio, sei mia ... nuovamente mia! Mi sembra di toccare il cielo con un dito ... amore ..."

Reggo mia moglie sulle spalle, si è sfilata le scarpine ed ora e diritta in piedi, a sbirciare dall'alta finestrotta. Purtroppo inizia ad essere un poco pesante, soprattutto a causa della gravidanza.

"Joséphine! Allora? Cosa vedi? Su...che non ce la faccio a lungo!"

Guardo dall'alto il mio Charles e gli faccio cenno di zittire e sussurro: "Aspetta ... lasciami guardare ancora un poco."

"Oh...Joséphine! Davvero...non resisto!"

"Ma su dai, resisti ancora un po', lasciami guardare."

"Jo ...rischiamo di cadere!"

Non ascolto nemmeno le parole di mio marito, continuo a guardare lo zio alle prese con la Marchesa. Però, e bravo allo zio! Riconosco che è un vero Jarjayes! Di cosa mi meraviglio, dopo tutto è padre di quasi due figli!

" Ih ih ih ..."

" Ma si può sapere cosa hai da ridacchiare Joséphine? .. Io non ce la faccio più! Sei aumentata di peso, Josephi..."

Le parole di mio marito mi fanno arrabbiare, mi agito, Charles perde l'equilibrio e cadiamo a terra, riversi, per nostra fortuna, su un poco di paglia, io addosso a lui.

"Accidenti Charles! Mi hai scaraventata a terra!"

"Joséphine! Ma si può sapere perché volevi rimanere ancora a guardare?!"

"Charles, per colpa tua mi sono sbucciata il ginocchio! Ahi ahi …"

"Fa vedere! …. Accipicchia, sanguina! I pantaloni che hai indossato non ti hanno protetta dalla caduta. Mi dispiace Jo, ma adesso dimmi cosa hai visto, per voler rimanere a guardare!"

"Ih ih ih …. Charles non puoi nemmeno immaginare chi c'è dentro! Ih ih ih ….. Aspetta adesso ti racconto ….."

Mi allontano da Armand spaventata e sussurro: "Armand! Hai sentito! C'è qualcuno lì fuori!"

"Si, ho sentito anch'io Anna. Su rivestiti, io vado a vedere cos'era quel rumore! ….."

"Temo che qualcuno ci abbia spiati Armand! Lo sapevo!"

"Calmati Anna, non è il caso che ti agiti."

Vedo Armand, indossare in tutta fretta le coulottes ed i pantaloni, per precipitarsi fuori, intanto afferro frettolosamente i miei indumenti intimi e mi rivesto. Sono davvero imbarazzata! Farci scoprire nelle stalle sarebbe davvero imbarazzante! Santo cielo, mai avrei pensato di fare certe cose in mezzo alla paglia!

"Joséphine, adesso vuoi dirmi cosa hai visto di così importante da non voler scendere?"

"Cosa vuoi che abbia visto! Mio zio Armand alle prese con la Saluzzo! Charles, guarda cos'hai combinato, per poco non mi facevo davvero male!"

"Ma Joséphine, io ti avevo detto di scendere! Però! …. Hai capito tuo zio? Con la Marchesa ….. nella cascina! Si vede che anche a loro piace sperimentare certi luoghi!"

"Già, e che esperimento marito mio! Ti assicuro che si danno un gran bel da fare! Ih ih ih … Charles, mio zio è davvero sorprendente, sapessi cosa ho visto! Ih ih …"

"Oh ….. se ti assomiglia un poco …. immagino!"

"Non credo! Lui ne sa molto ma molto più di me! … Ih ih ih .. E che dire di Anna! Ih ih ih E' la donna adatta a un Jarjayes! "

"Oh … Joséphine! Sei davvero tremenda!"

La nostra discussione viene interrotta dalla voce dello zio Armand, che purtroppo si è accorto della nostra invadenza.

"Joséphine, Charles?! Ma ... cosa ci fate qui!"

"Ehmm … Salve zio Armand …. Faccio o meglio avevo intenzione di fare ciò che stavate facendo Voi con la Marchesa …"

"JOSEPHINE! Ma come ti permetti! Charles, tu ... tu ... voi due ... siete degli sfrontati, curiosi, impiccioni, lussuriosi! Ha ragione mio fratello, sei uguale allo zio Claud!"

"Io .. veramente … Eminen …. cioè Armand … ecco… non sapevo nulla. Mia moglie non mi ha detto nulla circa a cosa stavate facendo ….."

"Charles, ho chiuso la porta dall'interno … e voi … vi siete arrampicati al finestrotto? E' per questo che siete tutti sporchi? Dovresti vergognarti! Tua moglie è in stato interessante e tu la fai arrampicare! VERGOGNATI!"

"Un momento zio! Se io sono tale e quale allo zio Claud, Voi a chi somigliate?! A chi, sentiamo zio! E poi spretato o meno siete .. siete …"

"BASTA JOSEPHINEEE!"

"Zio! Io sarò anche sporca, ma Voi … Voi … Zio …"

"Io cosa?"

"Ma vi rendete conto che indossate solo i pantaloni! Siete addirittura a dorso nudo. E chi sa la Marchesa in che condizioni sarà!"

Guardo mia nipote dritto negli occhi, sono furioso! Anzi, di più! Ha ragione mio fratello, la sua figlia maggiore è un'insolente! Una donna davvero impossibile!

"Joséphine! Ma ti rendi conto! Fare certi discorsi a me, a tuo zio! Dimentichi di essere una nobildonna!"

"Allora! E con questo?!"

"Ti ricordo che una nobildonna del tuo rango dovrebbe passare il tempo a ricamare, a tessere o a filare. Al limite, potrebbe leggere la Bibbia. Non certo andare in giro per le campagne in cerca di luoghi in cui appartarsi con il marito! E men che meno arrecare disturbo gli altri!"

"Ah questa si, che è bella! E così, io dovrei passare il mio tempo a ricamare e a fare stupidaggini simili, anziché stare con mio marito! E no, caro zio Armand! Forse la TUA Anna passa il suo tempo a ricamare, a pregare o a leggere la Bibbia?! A me non risulta, anzi, a nessuno di noi risulta! E non vedo perché dovrei farlo io!"

"CHARLESSSS! Porta via tua moglie prima che perda la pazienza! SONO STATO CHIARO?!"

"Zio! Sappiate che non è la prima volta che io e mio marito veniamo qui, alla cascina! Vogliamo stare tranquilli da mio padre! E Voi a quanto pare, lontano da Vostro fratello, non è forse così?!"

"Joséphine, stare lontano da tuo padre è un sollievo, in questo momento. Quindi, gentilmente, SPARITE!"

Mio marito mi prende per braccio e timidamente sussurra: "Joséphine, andiamo, ti prego! E poi la nostra presenza mi pare inopportuna."

"Charles, io non mi sento affatto inopportuna…..anzi! ih ih ih"

"Nipote! Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?!"

"Nulla, nulla zio! Sapete, assomigliate proprio molto a mio padre!"

"Co .. Come hai detto! Io somiglio ad Augustin! Si può sapere secondo te in che modo gli assomiglierei?!"

"Certo che gli assomigliate! Urlate esattamente come mio padre, siete irragionevole come lui, mi paragonate allo zio Claud, esattamente come fa lui! Siete uguali! E sappiate che mio padre apprezza molto le scuderie del palazzo, ed il casino di caccia … mi sono spiegata?"

"Ohhh Questa poi! CHARLESSS! TI ORDINO DI PORTARE VIA TUA MOGLIE! MI SONO SPIEGATO!"

"Si sissignore!"

Effettivamente mia moglie ha ragione, i due fratelli sono identici! Collerici, iracondi e beh…sono dei Jarjayes!

"Vieni Joséphine, andiamo ehm … in camera nostra?!"

"Beh Charles, in qualche posto dobbiamo pur andare, mi pare ovvio!"

"CHARLES, JOSÈPHINE! VI HO DETTO DI SPARIRE!"

"Ssssi Sissignore! … Joséphine, andiamo cara, non lo vedi, è inutile insistere , la cascina è occupata dal Cardinal … dallo zio e dalla Marchesa, andiamo."

"Ecco … andate andate …."

Che nipote insolente! Possibile che mio fratello non l'abbia educata? Ma è mai possibile?!

"Certo zio, noi andiamo, ma Voi calmateVi, sapete certe reazioni durante … ehm ….. si insomma, non fanno bene. Ahh un'ultima cosa, tranquillo non dirò a mio padre di averVi sorpreso in atteggiamenti amorosi con la Marchesa! Sapete, potete fidarVi di me! Ih ih …"

"SPARISCI! CHARLESSSSS, PORTALA VIA!"

"Cara, andiamo via, sua eminen …. Tuo zio è davvero arrabbiato."

"Già, lo vedo, e sinceramente non lo capisco! Dopo tutto non fa nulla di diverso, di quello che fanno tutti gli altri."

"Uff...non ne posso più! Santo cielo! Ma non puoi essere riservata come tua sorella Oscar?"

"Oscar! Vi riferite a mia sorella? Ma zio, Oscar è un soldato, è ovvio che sia così, e poi non fateVi ingannare dalle apparenze, sappiate che nemmeno lei è immune alla tentazione della carne! Come credete che sia rimasta incinta, per oper …."

"JOSÈPHINE! BASTA! TI PROIBISCO DI BESTEMIARE! …. CHARLES PORTALA VIA IMMEDIATAMENTE DA QUI!"

Vedo Charles prendere per mano mia nipote e trascinarla via, mentre lei continua a ridere!

"Charles … AH AH AH AH … Lo vedi! Talis Generale talis Cardinale! Ah ah ah ah "

"Zitta Jo, altrimenti tuo zio continua a strillare con me, non certo con te! Su andiamo cara, lasciamoli tranquilli …"

Sono furioso, vedo mia nipote trascinata via da suo marito, povero uomo con una moglie simile! Entro nella cascina, vedo Anna, rivestita, seduta su una panca. E' visibilmente scossa. Non appena mi vede, si alza e mi viene incontro, mi dice: "Armand, ho ascoltato tutto! Non ho mai provato tanta vergogna in vita mia, come in questo momento, nemmeno quando i primi tempi Michele ci copriva!"

"Stai tranquilla Anna. Pare che mia nipote sia fatta a modo suo, ma infondo è una brava donna. Non andrà a dire nulla a nessuno, e non ha visto nulla di ….. ehm … insomma, ha immaginato molto, ecco. Adesso lasciati abbracciare ….. Anna, ti sei rivestita!"

"Mi pare ovvio Armand, con tutto quello che è successo lì fuori! Ci è mancato poco che tua nipote entrasse!"

"Oh cara, cara Anna! Su vieni qui, abbracciami …"

Stingo a me la mia Anna, la accarezzo piano, la riscaldo con il mio amore.

"Mi dispiace davvero Anna! Lo so … questi giorni sono stati molto difficili, di sicuro più per te che per me! Voglio che tu sia tranquilla, sicura, protetta! …. Lasciati andare Anna, abbracciami!"

Mi lascio abbracciare da Armand, e con un fil di voce ribatto: "Armand, in quest'ultima settimana sta succedendo di tutto! La tua famiglia ha sconvolto la nostra vita, però sarò loro riconoscente di …. aver fatto in modo di farti finalmente decidere! … Però caro … vedi … la nostra intimità viene messa a dura prova, ed io … Oh Armand cosa accadrà durante il viaggio! Con noi ci sarà Carlo, ed io tempo che nostro figlio venga a scoprire tutto nel peggiore dei modi."

"Stai tranquilla Anna. Ho una famiglia decisamente ingombrante, però sono certo che collaboreranno. Fidati di loro"

"Si … Si Armand ….."

Restiamo ancora un poco abbracciati, appagati, per ritrovare la nostra tranquillità.

"Anna, prima o poi, Carlo dovrà sapere tutto."

"Armand cosa dici?! Carlo è ancora un bambino, come potrà capire!"

"Anna, troveremo il modo di dirglielo! .. Prima o poi, dovrà sapere di noi, che presto sposerò la sua bellissima Madre!"

"Armand …"

"Anna, adesso non pensiamo a questo! Vedrai, insieme risolveremo i nostri problemi! Su, adesso pensiamo a noi, siamo stati lontani per diversi giorni ed io ho bisogno delle tue attenzioni …"

"Armand … Armand caro …."

Charles mi conduce verso il castello, quando arresto il passo e dico: "Charles, caspita lo zio! Però chi l'avrebbe mai detto, è un vero vulcano!"

"In effetti, Joséphine, tutto mi sarei aspettato, tranne trovare la cascina occupata da tuo zio! Ih ih ih …. mi viene da ridere!"

"Da ridere dici! Charles tu dovevi vederli! Quei due … sono .. sono … Charles altro che pregare, mio zio è davvero uno Jarjayes! Ih ih …"

"Oh, Joséphine! Tuo zio sarà simile a tuo padre …. ed a suo zio Claud …. ah ah ah"

"Ah ah ah ah .. Su questo non c'è dubbio marito mio! Senti Charles, dove mi stai portando?"

"In camera nostra, mia cara! E spero che tuo padre non ci venga a cercare….. e neppure uno dei soldati!"

"A no! Senti Charles, io propongo di passare per il retro e di tornare in camera nostra di soppiatto. Non voglio assolutamente che qualcuno ci veda."

"Va bene ….. come desideri … mia intraprendente moglie!"

Mia moglie sorride felice, vogliamo passare una tranquilla mattinata di coccole….ih ih ih!

Siamo tutti a tavola, per il pranzo. Con noi c'è anche il figlio della Marchesa e di mio ….. fratello. Un nipote che non sa di essere mio nipote ….. che tristezza! E pensare che ha molto dei Jarjayes! Noto che sta fissando prima me e poi Oscar, chissà poi perché! Sembra un bambino molto sveglio, allegro e giudizioso.

Il pranzo è ormai terminato, siamo rimasti seduti a chiacchierare tranquillamente. Come sempre, io siedo a capotavola, con Oscar alla mia destra, accanto Andrè e poi gli altri. Di fronte a Oscar, è seduta la Marchesa, con accanto il figlioletto e mio fratello.

"Ehm...scusatemi signore ….. ehm … Conte Jarjayes"

"Si! Cosa vuoi dirmi giovanotto!"

"Io … non capisco … mi hanno detto che il conte Oscar è vostra figlia … ma perché ha un nome da maschio? E perché veste come un maschio? E perché va a cavallo come un maschio? Mia madre non veste così, non va a cavallo ed ha un nome da donna!"

"Si, infatti è così. Mia figlia Oscar è il Conte Jarjayes, se non che, l'erede della nostra famiglia."

"Ma ….. è un maschio o una femmina?"

"Che domanda! Oscar è una donna!"

Sto bevendo un sorso d'acqua, io non posso bere vino, quando odo le parole di questo piccolo bambino. Mi viene immediatamente da ridere! Voglio proprio vedere cosa si inventa adesso mio padre! Ih ih ih, lancio uno sguardo, molto eloquente e divertito, verso il mio Andrè che sorride e tossicchia, anche lui stava bevendo…...

"Ma allora… perché madame Giovanna si rivolge a Lei chiamandola Conte? Voi site il Conte, maschile! Il mio precettore mi ha detto che le femmine sono contesse...mica Conti!"

"Ecco vedi Carlo, il Signore non ha voluto concedermi un figlio maschio e così ho provveduto da solo …"

La logica di questo bambino è davvero disarmante! Ferrea e disarmante! Quasi quanto quella di mio padre! Ed anche la sua curiosità…è decisamente senza limiti!

"Provveduto da solo? Ma non è possibile! Una persona nasce femmina o maschio e rimane tale per tutta la vita, così mi ha detto il mio precettore!"

"Ehmm … si, si, caro ragazzo, però a volte nascono delle situazioni che ti costringono a decidere in altro modo, ed io ho dovuto ….. Ma insomma! Marchesa, i precettori di Vostro figlio, non insegnano ai ragazzini di fare meno domande?!"

"Ehm, Carlo …. su …. non fare arrabbiare il Generale!"

"Ma Madre, io davvero non riesco a capire, se madame Oscar è una femmina, perché la chiamano Conte? E non si veste come te?"

"Perdonate Generale, alle buone maniere provvede direttamente vostro fratello….."

Tossicchio, guardo lo spretato di mio fratello severamente e ribatto: "Armand, cosa mi fai sentire! E' questa l'educazione che impartisci al figlio della Marchesa?! Dimmi, ma cosa aspetti per dedicare un poco più di tempo a Carlo? "

"Beh vedi Augustin …"

"Io non vedo un bel nulla caro fratello! Armand prega meno, ed occupati dell'educazione del bambino. Sono stato chiaro fratello? A quanto ho capito, passi troppo tempo a pregare Armand!"

Mio fratello mi lancia l'ennesima provocazione, so a cosa allude! Si riferisce a me e Anna, ma se crede di farmi perdere la pazienza si sbaglia!

Guardo Andrè, sta trattenendo a fatica una risata, io invece sorrido apertamente. Tutta questa situazione è davvero comica, e se non si trattasse di me, sarebbe ancora più ilare! Un bimbetto di neanche sei anni che chiede a mio padre, al generale Jarjayes, perché ha allevato una femmina come fosse un maschio! Certo che ci vuole coraggio…..

"Augustin, i bambini sono curiosi, è normale! Piuttosto, spiega a Carlo perché Oscar si chiama Oscar anche se è una donna! E magari digli anche che TUA figlia è un colonnello dell'esercito!"

"Armand! Credi che un ragazzino di quell'età possa capire i problemi di noi adulti?!"

Carlo spalanca i suoi occhini azzurri e ribatte: "Un colonnello?! Voi davvero siete un colonnello? E comandate dei soldati maschi?"

L'innocente espressione del mio cuginetto mi fa sorridere, e rispondo: "Carlo, lascia stare, sai, ad una certa età le persone hanno poca pazienza. Dopo pranzo se vuoi ti racconto un poco di me, sempre se tua madre è d'accordo. Comunque, si, Carlo, sono un Colonello dell'Esercito e comando dei soldati maschi."

"Oh...….e...vi obbediscono? Intendo, dei maschi obbediscono ad una femmina?!"

"Certo Carlo, mi obbediscono! Non hanno scelta altrimenti li prendo a fil di spada! Ah ah ah …"

"Voi davvero, con la spada, siete più abile di un maschio?"

Guardo affascinato questa strana creatura, mia madre è molto diversa. Mia madre indossa le gonne, mica i pantaloni; le camice scollate, mica quelle abbottonate fino al collo. Porta i capelli raccolti, e gioielli. Mia madre usa il ventaglio, mica la spada! E mia madre abbassa gli occhi, quando un uomo le parla. Madame Oscar invece sembra un maschio, usa la spada ed indossa abiti da maschio! Chissà, magari fa anche a botte come noi maschi?

"Beh ecco … si! Sono abbastanza abile da riuscire a battere anche gli uomini."

"Davvero?! Oh ….. e ….. mi insegnereste?"

"Certo, perché no! … Zio Armand, forse non avete ancora affidato Carlo a un maestro d'armi?"

"Oscar, è ancora troppo piccolo per imparare a tirare di scherma!"

"Capisco! Allora non ha ancora cominciato a prendere lezioni. Però zio, io alla sua età già conoscevo le prime nozioni di scherma, anche se mio padre regalò delle spade di legno a me ed Andrè! Credo che dovreste farlo anche Voi, se volete che Carlo impari e diventi uno spadaccino abile e capace."

"Oh, madame….Voi davvero alla mia età usavate già la spada?! E ditemi ….. sapevate anche andare a cavallo? Io non ci sono mai salito, su un cavallo, uno vero intendo!"

"Certo Carlo! Andavo a cavallo! Mio Padre mi regalò un pony quando ho compiuto cinque anni, ed uno anche ad Andrè"

"E...ehm...mi insegnereste? Mi portereste a cavallo con Voi?!"

La Marchesa posa la sua mano sul braccio di Carlo, e con tono pacato richiama all'ordine suo figlio.

"Carlo adesso basta. Hai già fatto troppe domande! Non è da gentil uomini importunare le persone adulte. Adesso finisci il tuo dolce."

"Si Madre, perdonatemi … io non volevo essere inopportuno …"

"Marchesa, non sgridatelo. Sarà per me un vero piacere portarlo a fare una passeggiata a cavallo, ed insegnarli ad impugnare una spada! Vedrai Carlo, ti divertirai tantissimo!"

Sorrido a questo bimbetto, ha un'aria davvero curiosa, un sorriso ….. basta davvero così poco per fare felice un bambino? Una spada ed un cavallo…per me ed Andrè era così. A noi bastava poco per essere felici!

Guardo la mia Anna, credo che Carlo abbia preso molto dai Jarjayes! La curiosità, la sfacciataggine, la voglia di apprendere. E forse anche l'attitudine alle armi ed ai cavalli!

Le parole del figlio di Armand mi costringono a ribattere: "Sono davvero spiacente Carlo, ma per il momento, mia figlia Oscar non potrà soddisfare il tuo desiderio di portarti a cavallo. Magari ci penserà mio fratello Armand, non è vero carissimo fratello? Penserai tu a Carlo."

"Certo, certo Augustin! … Carlo, nel pomeriggio ti porterò a cavallo!"

"Vedo il ragazzino impertinente che osserva prima me e poi Armand e con tono sorpreso dice: Cardinale, Generale, perché avete i lividi sulla faccia?"

"Padre! Posso tranquillamente portare Carlo a cavallo, state tranquillo!"

"No, Signore! Di certe cose si deve occupare il qui presente Cardinale: è suo dovere!"

"Padre! Carlo ha chiesto a me di portarlo a cavallo, e lo farò! Che a Voi piaccia o meno!"

Guardo mia moglie e mio suocero e mi preparo ad una lotta in famiglia. Chi avrà la meglio, non si sa, ma di sicuro sarà uno spasso assistere a queste discussioni!

Non capisco se mia nipote sia più incosciente o testarda. Non si rende conto che suo padre la vuole proteggere! E' in stato interessante, certe cose non le può fare. Meglio che vada in aiuto di mio fratello.

"Vedi Oscar, tuo padre ha ragione: ho l'obbligo morale di istruire Carlo, dopo tutto mi sono preso la responsabilità di provvedere alla sua educazione! … Carlo come ti ho già detto, nel pomeriggio andremo a cavallo!"

"Grazie Cardinale! …. Però, perché non indossate le Vostre vesti?"

"Ma zio, state tranquillo, per me è un piacere portare Carlo a cavallo. E non preoccupatevi, non intendo certo andare al galoppo con un bambino. O forse non vi fidate di me?"

"Oscar, non è questo il punto! Certo che mi fido di te. Solo che mi sono reso conto che tuo padre ha perfettamente ragione …."

Mia sorella Joséphine approfitta immediatamente della discussione ed ironizza: "Forse zio, Vi riferite al fatto che passiate troppo tempo a pregare? Sapete zio, nella vita c'è altro! Magari attività più piacevoli!"

Le parole e l'atteggiamento di mia nipote mi irritano notevolmente, rispondo immediatamente: "Joséphine! Vedi di non immischiarti! Nessuno qui ha chiesto il tuo parere! CHARLES! Occupati di tua moglie! Sgrunt …. coff…."

Marianne timidamente sussurra appena al mio orecchio: "Joséphine, ti prego, non usare quel tono con lo zio."

Ribatto, sussurrando: "Marianne! Non credo di aver detto nulla di male! Dopo tutto ho detto semplicemente la verità. Marianne, poi vieni in camera mia, ho qualcosa da raccontanti riguardo alla nuova coppietta di sposi."

"Ti riferisci allo zio Armand e Anna?"

"Si, certo, proprio loro. Ma adesso meglio zittire, qui l'aria si sta surriscaldando. Ascoltiamo!"

Questa situazione sta diventando irritante, a me questo bimbetto piace, mi pare simpatico e ben educato, e mi farebbe davvero piacere portarlo a cavallo …. possibile che nessuno qui mi capisca? Guardo Andrè, lo vedo sorridere, certe volte non capisco davvero cosa ci trovi di divertente!

"Bene, visto che il pranzo è terminato, mi ritiro! Buon pomeriggio Padre, Zio"

Vedo mia moglie alzarsi da tavola, mi alzo anch'io e dico ai presenti: " Vi chiedo scusa Signori, vado con mia moglie! … Oscar, aspetta …."

Il piccolo Carlo continua a guardarmi con curiosità e continua: "Signor Generale, non ho ancora ricevuto una risposta, perché quei lividi in faccia? E poi non li avete solo Voi ma anche il Cardinale! Cardinale anche Voi non mi avete ancora detto, perché siete sprovvisto del Vostro abito?"

Non resisto più! Armand, è troppo preso dalla gonnella della Marchesa per educare suo figlio. Immediatamente lo guardo in malo modo e protesto: "Armand! Provvedi immediatamente all'educazione di questo ragazzino! Non è possibile che si rivolga in questo modo, capito Armand!"

Mio fratello Augustin è davvero fuori di se! Riconosco che non ha tutti i torti, Carlo va educato.

Vedo Anna visibilmente imbarazzata, mi guarda poi guarda mio fratello, timidamente ribatte: "Scusatemi Generale, avete perfettamente ragione! Il Cardinale ed io provvederemo immediatamente! Mio figlio deve imparare a comportarsi! … Vieni Carlo, il pranzo è terminato, è meglio se andiamo a fare una passeggiata in giardino, così magari posso rispondere io alle tue domande!"

Mi alzo, prendo mio figlio per mano e mi dirigo verso il cortile del castello. Carlo non ha mai fatto tante domande, ma davvero tutto ciò è nuovo per lui. Capisco che possa essere curioso, chissà come reagirà quando saprà di me e di Armand!

Vedo la mia Anna allontanarsi, la raggiungo e le dico: "Aspettate Marchesa, vengo con Voi! Questo compito spetta ad entrambi, non riguarda solo Voi!"

"Cardinale, se volete potete unirVi a noi."

"Certo Marchesa, vengo con Voi. E' giusto che parliamo entrambi con il nostro Carlo!"

"Armand aspetta! Devo parlarti immediatamente! Marchesa pensate a Vostro figlio, devo scambiare qualche parole con il nostro Cardinale."

"Si, Generale! Carlo vieni con me, aspettiamo fuori il Cardinale così, non appena Sua Eminenza avrà terminato di parlare con il Generale, potrai stare con lui."

"Va bene Madre, aspetterò pazientemente! Madre, perché il Generale si è arrabbiato, non capisco."

L' ennesime parole di mio nipote mi fanno alterare ancora di più, guardo ancora più severamente Armand, e dico: "Sbrigati! Ti voglio nell'altra sala, adesso! "

"Arrivo Augustin!"

"Oscar, Oscar, aspettami. Dove stai andando?"

"Andrè, non sopporto queste intromissioni da parte di mio padre. Vado a prendere Cesar! Se vuoi accompagnarmi fai pure! Ma io voglio uscire! Mi sembra di soffocare qui dentro!"

"Ma dove vorresti andare?"

" Andrè! Voglio andare in qualsiasi posto, basta che non ascolto sterili discussioni! .. Marchesa se non Vi dispiace, porto con me Carlo., sempre se vuole venire con me a cavallo!"

"Ma certo Contessa, per me non è un problema! …. Carlo, va pure con la Contessa, però caro, non fare troppe domande e soprattutto comportati da bravo bambino quale sei."

"Grazie Madre! Vi prometto che saprò comportarmi a modo! Andiamo Contessa Oscar! Non vedo l'ora di salire su un cavallo vero! Perché Voi mi farete salire, vero?"

"Su Carlo, andiamo! Andrè vieni anche tu non è vero?!"

"Certo Oscar, vengo con voi!"

Sorrido felice nel vedere la mia Oscar così presa da questo bimbetto. Sta cambiando molto. Fino a qualche mese fa sarebbe inorridita all'idea di portare un bimbo a cavallo con lei, adesso invece è lei a volerlo fare! È ritornata ad essere la bimba felice che era un tempo. E questo mi riempie di gioia! Amo questo lato del suo carattere, la sua dolcezza, la sia tenerezza!

"Allora Augustin, si può sapere cosa vuoi da me adesso?"

" Armand! Sei uno sfacciato!"

" Io? Ma a cosa ti riferisci?!"

" A tuo figlio ovviamente! E' mai possibile che un membro della nostra famiglia sia privo di educazione?! Invece di perderti dietro alle gonne di sua madre, educa tuo figlio come si conviene ad un vero Jarjayes, capito Armand?!"

"Augustin! Sei insopportabile! Basta! Vado da Anna e da mio figlio!"

"Eh no! Tu mi devi ascoltare!"

"Si può sapere cosa vuoi ancora da me? ! Non ti basta l'appunto che mi hai appena fatto?!"

"Certo che non mi basta! Sta zitto e ascolta!"

Prendo Carlo per mano e ci dirigiamo verso le scuderie, con Andrè al mio fianco. "Davvero Carlo non sei mai salito su un cavallo vero?"

"No, mai! Sapete mia madre teme che possa farmi male. E poi, io non ho mio padre, magari se fosse vivo, mi avrebbe fatto salire su un cavallo."

"Allora, verrai con me. Vedrai, i cavalli sono animali buoni, docili. Basta saperli prendere e ti ubbidiscono sempre. Sono fedeli. Il mio cavallo si chiama Cesar, ha vent' anni ….. non è più giovane …. ma è davvero buono!"

Arriviamo alle scuderie ed Andrè mi dice: "Oscar, aspetta qui, mi occupo io dei cavalli, per favore. Non voglio che tu faccia inutili sforzi! Ti prego …. "

André mi guarda con due occhi verdi, colmi di amore. Chissà perché, riesce a rendere accettabile anche una limitazione. Ad uno sguardo così, non posso che fare un cenno della testa!

"Va bene Andrè".

Dopo pochi minuti, Andrè esce dalle scuderie con Cesar ed Alexander sellati, pronti per partire.

"Buono Cesar, buono ….. adesso andiamo a fare una passeggiata! Tieni Carlo, dagli questo zuccherino, vedrai come gli piacerà!"

Porgo a Carlo una zolletta, che lui prende ed allunga a Cesar.

"Su, mangia bel cavallino! …. Che bello! Contessa Oscar, Cesar ha mangiato dalla mia mano!"

"Ah ah .. Si, ho visto Carlo."

Guardo Carlo, con gli occhi sgranati sorpreso dalla dolcezza di questo grande animale.

"Oscar, monta su Cesar, così ti passo Carlo!"

"Si, va bene Andrè…..vieni Carlo, ecco, sistemati qui, metti le manine sulla criniera, così ti reggi meglio! Allora, tutto bene?"

"Oh….come è alto qui ….. è … bellissimo!"

Il bimbetto sorride felice, basta davvero poco.

Anche Andrè monta sul suo cavallo, un tocco di talloni ed iniziamo la nostra passeggiata. Usciamo dal cancello secondario del castello, non voglio correre il rischio di incontrare mio padre!"

Sono furioso con mio fratello, Augustin sa farmi infervorare, mi allontano, lascio il salone, sento la sua voce giungermi alle spalle: "Armand, si può sapere adesso dove vai?"

"Ad occuparmi di Anna e di Carlo! Mi pare di avertelo già detto! E adesso lasciami stare!"

"Finalmente ti sei deciso a fare il tuo dovere caro fratello! E vedi di dedicare meno tempo alle tue pratiche amorose con la Marchesa, capito Armand?! Fino al matrimonio! E fino ad allora educa quel piccolo Jarjayes! E poi, si può sapere perché non hai indossato il tuo abito talare? Lo hai sentito tuo figlio, quante domante ti ha fatto! Almeno salvaguarda le apparenze fin tanto che non avrai risolto tutto."

"Scordatelo Augustin! Io non indosserò mai più della roba! Te l'ho già detto: se ti piace così tanto, indossala tu, non immagini come ti ci vedrei bene! Ti calzerebbe alla perfezione! E adesso lasciami in pace, capito Augustin?!"

" No, aspetta, non abbiamo ancora finito, aspetta!"

"Augustin! Sei insopportabile! Io davvero mi chiedo come faccia Marguerite a tollerarti ancora!"

" Evidentemente mia moglie comprende le mie attenzioni, che Voi altri non apprezzate!"

"Me ne vado, o giuro che ti faccio un occhio nero!"

"Ah ah ah ah …. e bravo il mio caro fratello Cardinale! Ma non dovresti essere tu ad insegnare al prossimo di porgere l'altra guancia!"

"Appunto, Augustin, porgi l'altra guancia! Che così diventi nero da tutte e due le parti!"

"Non è possibile! Continuo a chiedermi come non ti abbiano cacciato dalla Santa Sede! Sicuro che sia stato tu a chiedere il trasferimento? Sei un arrogante, presuntuoso e indisciplinato! Non sei certo un buon esempio per la Chiesa, anzi, se tutti fossero come te, la Chiesa non esisterebbe più!"

"Ne sei davvero convito fratello? E invece ti sbagli! Per lo meno io sono un uomo corretto che ama la sua donna, lì invece …. Lasciamo stare, altrimenti … meglio non raccontarti nulla di ciò che succede in quell'ambiente! Ora lasciami in pace!"

"Cosa vorresti dire Armand?"

"Nulla, nulla! Cose mie! … Ma ti vuoi decidere a lasciarmi in pace?! … Me ne vado! Basta con tutte queste chiacchiere inutili!"

"Saranno inutili per te Armand, non certo per me! Aspetta Armand!"

Arrivo in giardino, furioso, inseguito da mio fratello. Vedo Anna seduta su una panca, mi avvicino, mi calmo: "Anna, dov'è Carlo?"

"Armand, cosa ti succede, perché sei in questo stato? Sei, irriconoscibile!"

"Appunto Marchesa, anch'io stento a riconoscere mio fratello. Non lo riconosco più! Un tempo non era certo così! Negli ultimi tempi è letteralmente impazzito."

"No, Augustin! Se mai io sia impazzito, è accaduto nell'ultima settimana: esattamente dal momento del tuo arrivo!"

"Certo fratellino, vivevi nel peccato! Invece di ringraziarmi di averti tirato fuori dalla tua indicibile ambiguità, tu cosa fai! … Mi rimproveri!"

"AUGUSTINNN! BASTA! PER FAVORE BASTA! NON CE LA FACCIO Più!"

" Calmati Armand, urlare in questo modo! Non è bello vedere due fratelli litigare continuamente. E poi dobbiamo partire con loro! A questo punto, mi chiedo cosa succederà durante il viaggio!"

"Hai ragione Anna! Ma non è colpa mia se mio fratello, qui presente, ha il potere di mandarmi fuori di testa."

"Armand! Hai anche il coraggio di accusarmi non so di cosa! Sei davvero impossibile! Sei davvero uno sfacciato! A questo punto sai cosa ti dico?! Che la Santa Sede si libera di un soggetto poco incline al sacerdozio …."

"Ohh Finalmente lo hai capito Augustin! E adesso che hai compreso che non posseggo alcun tipo di vocazione, sei pregato di lasciarmi in pace!"

"Incredibile! Vuoi avere sempre l'ultima parola!"

"Finiscila per una buona volta Augustin! ….. Anna, dimmi ….. Carlo dov'è? Così faccio sellare un cavallo"

"No, vedi Armand, Carlo è con Oscar e André …."

"Cosa? Ma …. Armand! E' tutta cola tua! Mia figlia deve stare a riposo, per preservare il mio nipotino! Vieni, muoviti. Raggiungiamoli alle scuderie!"

"Augustin, io non voglio che tu venga con me! Stammi alla larga."

"E allora andrò da solo, ad occuparmi della faccenda! è tutta cola tua, Armand!"

"Colpa mia! Ma se non hai saputo educare il tuo erede come si conviene a una vera donna, cosa vuoi adesso! Io non ho alcuna colpa delle tue follie Augustin!"

"Follie?! Ma quali follie! Secondo te dare un erede al nostro casato è una follia?"

"Si, certo! Se l'erede in questione è una femmina! Augustin, se dovesse accadere qualcosa a tua figlia, sarà esclusivamente colpa tua! Oscar non si rende conto delle sue reali condizioni, e questo perché?! Su avanti spiegamelo!"

"Perché è un'incosciente! Perché qui con lei non c'è sua madre! Perché suo marito non sa tenerla! Ecco perché! E soprattutto perchè suo zio non ha educato suo figlio!"

"COSA! ADESSO VUOI SCARICARE SU DI ME LE TUE RESPONSABILITA'?! MA STA ZITTO AUGUSTIN!"

"Armand! Muoviti, vieni con me o quell'incosciente salirà a cavallo! Ed io non voglio!"

Non ascolto nemmeno Augustin, mi reco alle scuderie, mio fratello è dietro di me e dico: "Troppo tardi. sono già andati via."

"E allora saliamo a cavallo e andiamo a cercarli! Dov'è lo stalliere?!"

"Augustin cosa fai! Lascia stare, tanto con loro c'è Andrè, e comunque non credo che possano fare una corsa a cavallo con Carlo, che non ci è mai salito. Andranno al passo, quindi tranquillizzati."

"Tranquillizzarmi? E come faccio? Mia figlia è nel terzo mese di gravidanza! Deve riposarsi! E invece, per colpa tua, va in giro a cavallo con tuo figlio!"

"Ohhh Basta Augustin, sei davvero insopportabile! E tua figlia sarà anche una testona, ma è pur sempre una donna sensata, sicuramente più di suo padre!"

Le parole di Armand mi rendono livido di rabbia. A passo marziale entro nelle scuderie, cerco il mio cavallo, lo porto fuori dal box … ma inavvertitamente metto un piede su del letame, e protesto: "Armand! Guarda! Qui la servitù non sa neppure tenere pulite le scuderie! Dov'è il colpevole! Michele, sarà senza dubbio colpa sua!"

"Augustin, invece di borbottare sta attento a non scivolarci dentro."

"Armand, cosa dici, non sono mica un ragazzino che possa sciv ooooo …."

Splash ….

"Dannazione! Sono scivolato nel letame! Armand …. lo sai che porti davvero male?!"

"Ih ih …. Augustin guarda come ti sei combinato, sei completamente ricoperto di letame dalla testa ai piedi. Ah ah ah ah .. Su, dai ah ah ah … alzati da terra! Ah ah ah ah!"

"DANNAZIONE, LO VEDOOO! SMETTILA DI RIDERE! Dov'è MICHELE! CHIAMALO! LO VOGLIO QUI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Calmati, Augustin, non serve a nulla che ti arrabbi, hai bisogno di un bel bagno profumano, e di nient'altro! Ih ih ih …"

"ARMAND! TI PROIBISCO DI PRENDERMI IN GIRO! SE TUTTO QUESTO E' SUCCESSO, E' SOLAMENTE PER COLPA TUA, CHE NON HAI SAPUTO EDUCARE TUO FIGLIO!"

"Ah ah ah ah ….. Augustin … Ah ah ah ah ah …."

" TI PROIBISCO DI RIDERE ARMAND!"

"Ah ah ah ah ….. vai a ripulirti Augustin! Ah ah ah …."

Marianne ed io osserviamo tutta la scena, e sussurro: "Marianne, qui ormai non si capisce più nulla! Lo zio e nostro padre, passano tutto il tempo a litigare."

" Già …. Non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa accadrà durante il viaggio, credo che ne vedremo delle belle! … A proposito Joséphine, cosa dovevi dirmi a proposito dello zio e della Marchesa?"

"Ah … Siiii! Li ho sorpresi nella cascina a fare l'amore!"

"Ih ih … Cosa?!"

" Di che ti sorprendi sorella! Forse non sono un uomo e una donna? ! Su vieni con me che ti racconto tutti i particolari … però voglio anticiparti che anche lo zio Armand, è tale e quale allo zio Claud! Ah ah ah ah …."

" Josèphine, non li avrai mica spiati, spero!"

"Io! Spiare lo zio Armand! Marianne, cosa dici! E solo che … vedi, Charles ed io volevamo fare uso della cascina, sai per distrarci un pochino, però l'abbiamo trovata occupata, e indovina da chi?!"

"Dallo zio Armand e la Marchesa, vero Josèphine?!"

"Infatti! Erano lì e …. Oh Marianne! Dovevi vederli! Lo zio e la March ….."

"Ti prego Jo, non scendere nei particolari, immagino cosa tu abbia visto!"

"Credi? E invece ti sbagli Marianne! Lo zio Armand e davvero strepitoso ih ih ….."

"Basta Josephine! Non scendere nei dettagli! Ho capito benissimo!"

"Dai sorellina, non fare così! Mi sembra di avere di fronte Oscar. Sai cosa penso Marianne! Deve essere una dote di famiglia! Ih ih …"

"Josèphine! Certe volte ha ragione nostro padre!"

"Su dai! Non posso nemmeno parlare con te? Già basta Oscar con la sua serietà esasperante, adesso ti ci metti anche tu?! Marianne dopo tutto come ti ritrovi incinta? Forse non ti sei sbilanciata quanto me sorellina! Oh sarei solo io a fare certe cose? … Ascolta Marianne, sono sicura che lo zio anche prima della Marchesa, chissà quanti cuori avrà conquistato. Spero che non saltino fuori altri piccoli Jarjayes!"

" Josèphine, dimentichi che nostro zio rimane pur sempre Cardinale, o ciò che resta del Cardinale. Non credo che …."

" Uhmmm .. non ci giurare! Lo visto sai, e ti assicuro che è un uomo con tutti gli attributi! Ah ah ah ah"

"Smettila Jo!"

"Chissà nostro padre che tipo sarà! Ih ih ih …"

" Nostro padre cosa?!" Che genere di uomo … Su dai Marianne, hai capito! Ih ih ..."

" Josephine! Vuoi chiederlo a nostra madre!"

" Ma cosa dici! La mia è semplicemente un'osservazione. Nient'altro. Ih ih ih ….."

" E adesso cosa ridi?"

" Immagino nostro padre alle prese con nostra madre…. ah ah ah ah …"

" Eh no! Non parlare adesso di nostro padre, che sarebbe davvero eccessivo!"

"Umm .. e perché! La mia è semplicemente curiosità! Se ho visto lo zio prodigarsi con la Marchesa, non posso pensare a mio padre?! Infondo come credi che siamo venute al modo! Ah ah ah …"

"Beh, in effetti non posso darti torto, anche se è strano pensarli a fare certe cose! Ah ah ah …."

Cammino veloce verso il castello per cambiarmi quando vedo Joséphine e Marianne ridere. Mi avvicino con passo leggero e sbraito: "Cosa avete da ridere voi due!"

Guardo mia sorella Marianne e dico: "Glielo dici tu, o glielo dico io?"

"Nulla Padre, nulla!...Voi piuttosto...cosa vi è accaduto?"

"Ecco … sono scivolato, e così … si, insomma sono finito nel letame! Ma Voi due siete strane, perché avete quell'aria tanto misteriosa?! Cosa state confabulando?"

"Oh...ehm...Josephine mi stava raccontando della sua passeggiata di questa mattina ih ih..

"Ah si! E dove saresti andata, visto che Vi ha messo di buon umore?!"

"Alla cascina, Padre! Ma la parte interessante è chi ho ... ehm... incontrato qualcuno!"

"Josephine! Smettila!"

"Perché dovrebbe smetterla! Su sentiamo, sapete, vorrei ridere anch'io! Chi hai incontrato alla cascina Josèphine?"

" ih ih...lo zio Armand! Nella cascina...intento a ...ih ih ih …."

"Josèphine, nostro padre ha ragione! Sei uguale allo zio Claud!"

"Armand?! Armand era lì?! E si può sapere cosa ci faceva alla cascina?"

"Secondo Voi, Padre?! Nella paglia, in compagnia...ih ih ih..."

"COSA! SPERO CHE TU STIA SCHERZANDO!"

" Padre su, non arrabbiatevi così! Scherzavo! Lo zio era solo, sapete voleva starsene un poco tranquillo ed io e Charles l'abbiamo disturbato. Tutto qui!"

"Meno male! … Guai a lui se scopro che …"

"Scoprire cosa?"

"Queste sono faccende che non Vi riguardano! Su, filate via!"

Arriccio il mio nasino per l'odore, guardo mia sorella di storto e prendo mio padre sottobraccio, facendomi coraggio, e dico: "Padre...credo che dovreste andare a farvi un bagno...venite...vi accompagno."

"Si, hai ragione! Ma preferisco andare da solo. Almeno nessuno di voi due sarà costretta a subire questo odore orribile. A dopo figliole."

"Come volete Padre, comunque non sarebbe un problema...siete nostro padre e noi vi vogliamo bene, vero Joséphine?!"

"Marianne, assomigli tanto a tua madre!"

" Invece io, somiglio in tutto e per tutto ai Jarjayes, soprattutto a un certo Claud, vero Padre! … Padre che ne direste se qualche volte ci raccontaste dei Vostri trascorsi di gioventù?!"

"I miei trascorsi? Ma certo cara, ti racconterò volentieri delle mie compagne militari! Ih ih ih …. "

Che figlia che mi ritrovo...povero me!

"Certo Padre, ma io mi riferisco alle Vostre conquiste, non alla Vostra campagna militare! Ih ih …"

"Ho conquistato molti traguardi! Titoli, terre, ricchezze!"

"Padre! Non mi riferisco ai Vostri titoli ma alla Vostra vita amorosa prima di conoscere mia madre,"

Josephine! Non esiste nulla prima di tua madre! CHIARO?!"

"Si, certo, certo! Ma ne siete davvero sicuro?"

"Ohhh Sei davvero insopportabile! Se tu fossi stata un maschio, non riesco a immaginare cosa saresti diventata! Meglio che me ne vada!"

Vedo mio padre allontanarsi in tutta fretta, quasi a voler fuggire da me, ma non importa, qualche sera andrò da lui, e mi farò raccontare dai suoi trascorsi. E poi devo sottrargli la divisa per in paio d'ore …. Ih ih ih …

_**Alla Reggia di Caserta**_

_**I personaggi: Augustin – Marguèrite – Armand – Alain **_

_**Sono intervenuti: Le Autrici, Bruno e Australia 7**_

_**Generale:**_ "ARPIE!"

_**Aizram e Terry:**_ "Presente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi due, non fate le spiritose e ditemi di chi è stata l'idea di farmi scivolare nel letame?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Di Terry Generale."

_**Generale:**_ "Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ehi Aizram, non è giusto! Stavolta l'idea è stata tua non mia, non vedo perché dare la colpa di tutto a me."

_**Aizram:**_ " Ih ih ih … Su dai Terry non arrabbiarti … l'importante è che ci divertiamo, non ti pare?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento madamigella, divertirvi? Alle mie spalle?! Ma dico, cosa Vi salta in mente! Mi avete fatto scivolare …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Calmati Augustin, non arrabbiarti in questo modo."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma dimmi Margherite, come faccio a non arrabbiarmi con le Autrici! Ne combinano una dopo l'altra."

_**Bruno:**_ "Generale, che dire! … Avete ragione! Mia moglie e Aizram quando cominciano a confabulare diventano davvero pericolose."

_**Generale:**_ "Monsieur ditemi, come posso fare per proteggermi da loro?"

_**Bruno:**_ "Sinceramente Generale non so cosa dirvi! Da quando Terry ha cominciato a scrivere con Aizram, anch'io stendo a riconoscerla, un poco come Voi e il Cardinale."

_**Generale:**_ "Vi prego Monsieur, mio fratello è davvero irrecuperabile, sono da due menti come le Donzelle Autrici, potevano fare di Armand, un lussurioso impenitente!"

_**Armand: **_" Salve Cognata, come va?"

" Eccolo qua! Non basta tutto quello che è accaduto nel capitolo, adesso le Autrici lo hanno fatto intervenire anche nel siparietto."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Armand! Sei qui a Caserta! Ma che bella sorpresa!"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie Marguerite, mi fa davvero piacere rivederti! …. Madamigella Australia, Alain! Ci siete anche Voi!"

_**Australia7: "**_Eminenza che piacere vederVi! Sapete, desideravo tato conoscerVi di persona."

_**Generale:**_ "Tze! Cardinale spretato!"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Ehi vecchiaccio, lascia in pace Armanduccio, altrimenti dico alle Autrici di farti scivolare anche nel siparietto! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Margherite, la senti la gattaccia? Ad Armand si rivolge con garbo, dandogli addirittura del Voi, con me invece, è sempre così irriverente."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ti prego caro, non pensarci, adesso lasciami parlare con Armand! ….. Dimmi Armand, come stai? E sopra tutto come ti trovi alla Santa sede?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah no, Marguerite, l'hai forse dimenticato? Questo spretato ha una donna, la Marchesa …"

_**Marguerite:"**_Ah si, adesso ricordo! Me lo hai detto non appena ci siamo incontrati nel siparietto."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quello che non sai che questo sfacciato, avrà un altro figlio dalla Marchesa!"

_**Armand: **_"Scusa fratello, ma dove sarebbe il problema! Infondo avrò un secondo figlio dalla mia donna."

_**Generale:**_ "Mancava solo che lo avessi fatto con un'altra che non fosse la Saluzzo, svergognato!"

_**Armand: **_" Augustin, ti prego non ricominciare! Anche qui no! E' già sufficiente litigare nei capitoli …."

_**Australia7: "**_ "Ehi tesoruccio, lo senti il vecchio scimunito! Ih ih ih … Però che bello! Terry e Aizram l'hanno fatto scivolare nel letame! … Bravissime ragazze!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bravissime? Di cosa Australia?"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Ma di averlo fatto scivolare naturalmente! Era tanto che non architettavate un dispettuccio al nostro caro vecchietto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come Vi permettete gattaccia! Io non sono un vecchietto, capito! E tu Armand, giù le mani dalla Marchesa fino al matrimonio! Cosa credi che non sappia che anziché occuparti di tuo figlio, ti sei intrattenuto alla cascina con la Marchesa!""

_**Armand: **_"Lo senti tuo marito Marguerite? E' irragionevole …. Dimmi tu cognata, come può dirmi certe cose, a me che non sono più un ragazzino!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand è inutile che cerchi il sostegno di mia moglie, tanto tu e la Marchesa, niente fino al matrimonio! …. A proposito Marguerite, prepara le nozze del nostro spretato consanguigno! Non appena torneremo a Parigi, questo svergognato dovrà riparare alle sue male fatte!"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Tesoruccio lo senti! Il Generalone è davvero convinto di ciò che dice!"

_**Alain: **_"Ascoltate Madamigella Australia, ormai conosco il Generale, è fatto a modo suo, ma in fondo è una brava persona …."

_**Australia7: "**_ "Ih ih ih … Si, si, Alain, tutto quello che vuoi, ma una bella scivolata nel letame ci stava davvero bene! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, smettetela di parlarmi in questo modo."

_**Armand: **_" Ascolta fratellone che ne dici di entrare nella Reggia, anche se penso che non sarà tanto diversa da quella di Versailles! Infondo sono tutte uguali!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dici Armand?!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, è risaputo che la reggia di Caserta non solo è ritenuta la più bella d' Europa, ma il Palazzo Reale più grande del mondo. Quindi, è inutile che tu asserisca il contrario. Su entriamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, lo vedi?! Vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola. Immagina cosa sta succedendo a Collegno!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Su caro, sii forte e non ti angosciare."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, avete fatto i biglietti per entrare?"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Alain, lo hai sentito? Ed io che credevo che fosse solo rimbambito! Il vecchiaccio invece, è anche tirchio, lascia pagare il biglietto d'ingresso a Terry e Aizram. Che gentiluomo!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA GATTACCIA RINSECCHITA! MA DICO! IO … IO …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ti prego Augustin, calmati, non urlare."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, Marguerite! Dimmi, come posso calmarmi! Ma l'hai sentita? Non fa che mancarmi di rispetto! …. Madamigella Australia …"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Oh che bello, finalmente ti sei rivolto a me in modo educato! Dimmi Generale, cosa c'è!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi mi avete dato dell' avaro, ma non è così! Ditemi come posso pagare l'ingresso dei biglietti, se con me non porto gli euro ma i luigi?! Su, avanti spiegatemelo!"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Umm … Per una volta ti do ragione Generale! Comunque se non ti dispiace, potresti regalarmi un Luigi d'oro?"

_**Generale:**_ "E cosa te ve ne fareste! Tanto nel Vostro tempo non ha alcun valore, non potreste comprarvi nemmeno un gelato!"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Lo so Generalone, ma lo vorrei, per ricordarmi di questo giorno."

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene! Ecco qua, questo è per Voi: un Luigi d'oro. E che non si dica che sono avaro, capito Madamigella rinsecchita!"

_**Australia7: "**_ "Grazie, vecchio pazzo! Lo conserverò come se fosse un tesoro! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Terry:**_ "Su, basta discutere, possiamo entrare."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, dove sono i biglietti i biglietti?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Niente biglietti Generale, oggi si entra senza pagare."

_**Generale:**_ "Come?! Dite davvero! Non è possibile … ma come qui nel regno di Napoli non si paga l'ingresso per i musei?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo che si! Ma oggi, è la prima domenica del mese e non si paga l'ingresso."

_**Generale:**_ "Capisco! …. Vogliamo entrare?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Generale, andiamo!"

_**Armand:**_ " Visto Augustin, è simile a Versailles!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, vedo Armand."

_**Terry:**_ "Madame Marguerite, che dire dei presepe reale, non è stupendo?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Si, certo Madame Terry, è molto bello, però ce ne sono diversi."

_**Terry:**_ " Madame, adesso andiamo ai giardini, vedrete, sono a dir poco meravigliose!"

Foto delle cascate

_**Marguerite:**_ "Madame! Ma sono … spettacolari!

_**Aizram: **_"Terry …"

_**Terry:**_ "Cosa c'è Aizram …"

_**Aizram:**_"Voglio che scivoli …"

_**Terry:**_ "Chi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Come chi! Ma il nostro Generale, voglio che scivoli sulla ghiaia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah senti! Se tu vuoi che il Generale scivoli, fa pure. Io questa volta dissento."

_**Aizram: **_" E perché mai?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Come perché! Qui tante idee sono tue, e poi mi accusi di essere l'unica responsabile dei rocamboleschi scivoloni del Generale. NO NO e NO! Scordatelo! Ecco, prendi la tastiera e fallo tu!"

_**Aizram: **_" Terry, mi deludi!"

_**Terry:**_ " No, stavolta mi faccio gli affari miei …"

_**Generale:**_ "Monsieur Bruno …"

_**Bruno:**_ "Dite Generale …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame e Madamigella discutono, mi chiedo il motivo di tanta agitazione."

_**Bruno:**_ "Generale, temo che stiano tramando qualcosa."

_**Generale:**_ "Purtroppo lo temo anch'io Monsieur, spero che non mi tirino l'ennesimo tiro mancino."

_**Bruno:**_ " Abbiate fede Generale! Pregate, magari in compagnia di Vostro fratello …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma per carità Monsieur! Dubito che le sue preghiere possano essere ascoltate, dopo tutto quello che continua a fare con la Saluzzo!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Su, adesso non esagerate Generale, infondo Vostro fratello non è che un uomo, un uomo a cui hanno obbligato a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà."

_**Armand:**_ " Diteglielo Monsieur Bruno, diteglielo! Mio fratello Augustin è un ottuso! Si rifiuta di capire."

_**Generale:**_ " Armand! Non è così, io ti comprendo benissimo, anch'io sono un uomo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, ne so qualcosa, e che uomo!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEE! Ma come parli! Adesso anche tu! Josèphine ha rovinato l'intera famiglia! DANNAZIONE!

_**Australia7:**_ "Tesoruccio ma cosa succede al vecchio pazzo?!"

_**Alain:**_ "Non lo so Madamigella! Su avviciniamoci, vediamo cosa succede! ….. Generale, perché state urlando?"

_**Generale:**_ "TU STA ZITTO SASSON LEVATI DAI PIEDI!"

_**Armand:**_ "Fratello, ricordati del fioretto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Fioretto? Ma …. "

_**Armand: **_"Ma si! Non ricordi! Quello di non trattare male il soldato in cambio dell'erede!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ha già, maledizione! SARA'TUTTA COLPA TUA SASSOIN, SE NON AVRO' IL MIO FRANCOIS!"

_**Alain:**_ "Io? Generale, si può sapere cosa c'entro io?"

_**Generale:**_ "Tu centri sempre Sassion: sei come l'erbaccia che va estirpata! Aspetta che adesso …. Ih ih … sguaino la spada e ti infilzo, vieni qui!"

_**Australia7:**_ " Ehi vecchiaccio cosa fai! Ti sei portato la spada dietro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Madamigella rinsecchita, e se non tacete giuro che infilzo anche Voi!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Sentito tesoruccio? SCAPPIAMOOOOO VIAAA ! IL PAZZO VUOLE INFORCHETTARCI !"

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella Australia scappiamoooo!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Corri tesoruccio, corriiiii ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi! VOI DUE ASPETTATEEEE!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustinnnn cosa fai! Lascia stare madamigella e il soldato!"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO TU! SPRETATO DI UNLUSSURIOSO CHE NON SEI ALTRO! …. ASPETTATE VOI DUE CHE VI FACCIO VEDERE IOOOO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin dove vai! TORNA INDIETRO CAROOOOO!"

Splaccc …

_**Generale:**_ "DANNAZIONE! SONO NUOVAMENTE SCIVOLATOOO! ADESSO DI CHI E' STATA L'IDEA?"

_**Aizram: **_"Di Terry Generale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Non è vero! AIZRAMMMM! CONFESSA L'IDEA E' STATA TUA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry non sono mica matta, il generale è armato …"

_**Generale:**_ "A SI! E COSì è STATA VOSTRA L'IDEA MADAMIGELLA! ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO! … MI ALZO E ….. ECCO .. ADESSO A NOI DUE! VENITE QUI CHE VI INFILZO!"

_**Armand:**_ "AUGUSTINN SEI FORSE IMPAZZITO!"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO SPRETATO CHE NON SEI ALTRO! …. E VOI MADAMIGELLA VENITE QUI!"

_**Aizram: **_"TERRYYYYY FA QUALCOSA! IMPEDISCI ALLA NOSTRA CREATURA DI INFILZARMI … TI PREGO!"

_**Terry:**_ "AIZRAM, LO SAPEVO! DUE SCIVOLONI IN UNA PUBBLICAZIONE, SONO TROPPI! E VA BENE … TI AIUTO!... Bruno per favore passami il mio telefonino."

_**Bruno:**_ "Ecco, tieni, ma cosa vuoi fare?"

_**Terry:**_ "Apro il Dropbox e scrivo …"

_**Bruno:**_ "Cosa vuoi scrivere?"

_**Terry:**_ "Debbo pur salvare la povera Aizram dalla lama del Generale, ti pare!"

_**Bruno:**_ "Si, ma in che modo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Semplice, adesso …. Ecco … il siparietto si conclude con un altro scivolone della nostra creatura ….."

_**Marguerite: **_"Vi prego Madame, fate in modo che il mio amato marito non si faccia troppo male …"

_**Terry:**_ "Tranquilla madame, la caduta sarà dolce e soffice sulla ghiaia! … Ecco fatto! E' scivolato …."

_**Generale:**_ "MALEDIZIONEEEE! QUESTA VOLTA è STATA MADAME ARPIA!"

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Marguerite: **_" Augustin caro! Vengo in tuo aiuto! Ma le Autrici non sono poi così malvage, loro vogliono solo divertirsi."

_**Generale:**_ "SIIIIII ALLE MIE SPALLE! SOLO ALLE MIE SPALLE! MALEDIZIONE! …. Povero me! Marguerite! Aiutami!

_**Terry:**_ "Che siparietto!"

_**Generale:**_ " AHI! MARGUERITE! Mi sono punto il popò con la punta della spada! Streghe! Arpie! Oi oi oi …!

_**Marguerite: **_"Povero caro …."

_**Armand:**_ " Fratello ti sei fatto molto male?"

_**Generale:**_ "Taci lussurioso che non sei altro!"

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …."


	117. Chapter 117

_**Profumo di stalla**_

Dopo aver pranzato con tutta la famiglia finalmente sono qui, in camera mia, in compagnia di Nanny. Ci dedichiamo ai ricami delle ultime camicine per i piccoli che nasceranno. I miei nipotini in arrivo: uno da Luisa e uno da Oscar, il nostro erede. Chissà come sarà! E chissà come starà la mia figliola. Spero solo che non sia troppo avventata.

"Madame Marguerite, guardate quanto è bella questa, ormai manca solamente l'orlo ed è finita!"

"Nanny, la stai orlando con il colore rosa …"

"Certo Madame, non vorrete che tutte le camicine siano orlate con il colore azzurro!"

"Beh, no! Certo, però, potevi rifinirla con il giallo o con …"

"Con niente Madame! Abbiamo preparato un mucchio di vestitini per il piccolo di Oscar, li abbiamo decorati con tutte le tinte, e mi sono resa conto che non abbiamo orlato una sola camicina di rosa! Quindi, questa sarà rosa!"

"Nanny, per fortuna che Augustin non è qui ad ascoltarti, altrimenti le sue grida verrebbero udite per tutto il palazzo!"

"Quante storie Madame! E anche se fosse?! La ricamo io, e decido io!"

"Oh Nanny! In effetti, sarei felice se fosse una bambina! Un batuffolo da coccolare!"

"Nel caso in cui nascesse un maschietto, vorrà dire che la metteremo da parte per il prossimo! … Ecco qua Madame, ho finito, non è un amore!"

"Si! È bellissima! Nanny, sono arrivati anche i vestiti per Oscar?"

"Si, sono arrivati stamattina, li abbiamo già riposti nel suo armadio!"

Vedo spalancarsi la porta: è Luisa.

"Madre siete qui! Fate vedere! Oh ma sono bellissime! , Sono per il bambino di mia sorella, non è vero?"

"Si Luisa! Abbiamo preparato un intero assortimento!"

"Bene, sono davvero contenta! Madre e questa?! E' una camicina rosa! Uhmm .. io suggerisco di tenerla ben nascosta, non vorrei che a mio padre venisse un colpo!"

"Ah ah ah...hai ragione!"

"Madre, se proprio non dovesse servire a mia sorella, la prenderò per il mio bambino, sperando che sia una femminuccia."

"Stai tranquilla! Qualcosa mi dice che Oscar avrà una bambina! Dovremo prepararci a sopportare mio marito!"

" Ih ih ih … Ma ci pensate madre! Qui oltre a George e Antony, figli di Joséphine, non ci sono altri nipoti maschi per nostro padre! Ih ih ih Nostro padre è circondato rigorosamente da donne! Per lui avere una nipotina da mia sorella sarebbe un disastro! Ci sarebbe da temere davvero per il suo equilibrio mentale! Ah ah ah …"

"Hai ragione! Obbligherebbe tua sorella ed André a rimettersi subito al lavoro!"

"E mio nipote, quello svergognato, non se lo farebbe ripetere due volte! Oh no! Povera bambina! Preferisco che Oscar dia un maschio a quel folle di Augustin! … Ops .. scusatemi Madame Marguerite!"

"Non c'è niente di cui scusarti! Comunque, non vedo l'ora che tornino! Voglio vedere Oscar! Ih ih ih"

Vedo la cameriera di palazzo entrare nella mia camera, mi si avvicina e dice: "Madame Marguerite! Hanno appena consegnato questa lettera per Voi!"

"Una lettera! Grazie Marie! ….. Sono sicura che sarà di Augustin!"

"Su, Madre … è lui che la manda?!"

"Si, si .. è la sua!...Nanny, vieni! C'è una lettera di Augustin!"

"Davvero! … Oh Madame, su presto aprite … ehm … sempre che non sia indiscreta."

"Indiscreta? Assolutamente no! Magari ci sono notizie di Oscar … chissà come va la gravidanza!"

Rompo il sigillo ed inizio a leggere ad alta voce la lettera di mio marito.

Madame, se ci dovessero essere delle nozioni riservate, Vi prego non preoccupatevi, io capirò."

"Oh, sta tranquilla….dunque..."

_"Contea di Collegno, 12 agosto 1788_

_Mia adorata sposa,_

_siamo giunti nella nostra terra d'Oltralpe dopo un viaggio a dir poco rocambolesco. Seppure siamo nella stagione estiva, abbiamo incontrato maltempo e persino neve. _

_Al nostro arrivo poi, siamo stati accolti da un maggiordomo di una sciatteria spaventosa, Michele, e dalla sorella che si occupa della casa, Giovanna, una sorta di sergente in gonnella, direi la versione giovanile di Nanny._

"Nanny, povera cara…..senti cosa scrive!"

"Già immagino! Augustin alle prese con tanti problemi, povero caro! .. Ih ih .. Allora che fili dritto!"

"Ti ha paragonata ad un sergente in gonnella…..ma come si permette!"

"Madre lasciate stare, su continuate!"

_"Ma facciamo un passo indietro. Quelle svergognate, incoscienti, scellerate, lussuriose delle tua figlie, e mi riferisco alla primogenita ed alla seconda, hanno avuto l'ardire di giacere con i loro mariti, senza pensare alle conseguenze delle loro azioni! Seppure ormai siano in età non più giovanissima, entrambe, dico entrambe, sono in stato interessante! Un vero incubo!"_

Vedo Nanny e Luisa spalancare gli occhi e in coro dicono: "Cosa?!"

"Madre, ma davvero è scritto così!"

"Certo Luisa! Tuo padre ci comunica che le tue sorelle aspettano un bambino!"

"Madame, è assurdo!"

"Nanny hai ragione! Comincio davvero a preoccuparmi! Ma ci pensate?! Augustin alle prese con tre figlie incinte, con malesseri e sbalzi di umore! Santo cielo! Questo viaggio sarà per tutti interminabile! Spero solo che non accada nulla di male!"

"Madre, cosa temete che possa accadere, sono partiti per un viaggio, non certo per una missione militare! ….. Madre, ma Voi siete sbiancata, Vi sentite male?"

"Luisa ha ragione, Madame Vi sentite male? Forse è meglio che Vi sdraiate un poco …."

"No, non è nulla! Sto bene, voglio continuare a leggere la lettera …."

_Ma spiegami come è possibile! Joséphine ha quarant'anni! È già nonna! Quella donna è una sciagurata con un marito smidollato. Ah, ma è colpa tua, che non le hai educate a dovere. Se tu avessi spiegato loro come si devono comportare delle nobildonne del loro rango, che certe cose si fanno solo per obbligo e non per sollazzo, ora io non sarei in questo guaio! _

"Madameee! Augustin non cambierà mai! Come sarebbe a dire per sollazzo! Forse lui ha messo al mondo le sue figlie in questo modo!"

"Calmati Nanny, tu sai come è fatto mio padre, è inutile discutere con lui di certi argomenti! … Forza Madre, continuate a leggere."

"Si, certo cara …."

_Si perché, se la gravidanza di Oscar mi rende felice e sono disposto a portarla in braccio fino a casa qualora sia necessario, queste due le chiuderei a chiave in un convento e getterei via la chiave stessa. "_

"Oh Nanny….avremo altri nipotini! Certo che Joséphine e Marianne non hanno proprio l'età per certe cose, speriamo che vada tutto bene!"

"Ma certo Madame, vedrete andrà tutto per il verso giusto! Però Voi siete talmente preoccupata …"

"Mi pare ovvio Nanny ….. povere figlie mie!"

"Madre, cos'altro dice la lettera?"

"Aspetta, dov'ero rimasta …. Ah si … ecco …. "

_Perdonami per lo sfogo, ma spero che tu comprenda che la situazione è molto grave. Anche perché, se Oscar gode di ottima salute, si ostina a cavalcare, tirare di scherma e svolgere qualsiasi attività come se nulla fosse, queste due hanno invece una serie di problemi. _

_La maggiore, vuole Charles, sempre. Non è mai sazia! Non so come possa comportarsi in tale maniera. Sarebbe capace di fare certe nefandezze anche davanti a suo padre!_

_Marianne invece rigurgita sovente. Mi preoccupa davvero, è pallida e stanca. Ma non vuole farsi vedere da un medico, una testa dura!_

_Ah, la mia dolce tenera Oscar invece, ha un caratteraccio allucinante, che con la gravidanza è peggiorato. Solo Andrè riesce a placarla. Non voglio farti preoccupare, è solo più istintiva del solito, irascibile e sfrontata. Ma infondo, anche tu hai avuto qualche "sbalzo d'umore" durante le sei gravidanze. E poi sopporto tutto per il mio François! Si, peccato che ella, il mio quasi perfetto erede, voglia una femmina!_

"Madre, immagino la devastazione di mio padre, se Oscar mettesse al mondo una femmina. Andrè non troverebbe un solo angolo di Parigi dove nascondersi!"

"Luisa, preferisco non pensare a questo. Meglio che prosegua con la lettera."

Prima di leggere ad alta voce, leggo in silenzio ….

Vedo mia madre spalancare gli occhi e sussurrare: "Nanny, Augustin dice che dobbiamo organizzare un matrimonio ….."

"Certo Madame, quello di Catherine, vostra nipote!"

"No, Nanny … un altro …"

"Un altro! E si può sapere di grazia chi si sposa?"

"Armand ….. suo fratello Armand ….."

"Armand? Ma … io non conosco nessun Armand, se non … avete detto fratello?! Volete dire ….. Armand de Jarjayes!"

"Si, Nanny, proprio lui, mio cognato …"

"Come?! Ah ah ah ah … al povero Augustin gli ha dato proprio di volta al cervello! Poveretto! Si, si, non sta bene più con la testa!"

"Madre, ma si può sapere cosa dite! Il nostro zio Armand è un Cardinale, e da quando in qua i Cardinali si sposano?!"

"Luisa, Nanny, qui dice che Armand ha un figlio di cinque anni e molto presto ne arriverà un altro!"

"Madame, ora ne sono sicura: il mio povero Augustin è impazzito! Questo viaggio gli ha fatto davvero male!"

"Ascoltate continuo a leggere …

_Ma i problemi non finisco qua, sarebbero troppo pochi!_

_Al castello ho trovato mio fratello Armand, pare che viva qui già da parecchio tempo. Sono stato felice di rivederlo, finchè non ho compreso che si è trasferito a Collegno a causa di una relazione clandestina con una giovane vedova! Un cardinale ed una vedova! E, cosa assai grave, ha pure un figlio! Un maschio! Io ho sei femmine e lui, un maschio! In mondo va davvero al rovescio ormai! L'alba del XIX secolo è cupa, colma di brutti presagi. _

_Ovviamente, non è finita. Il caro fratellino, non soddisfatto di avere un figlio illegittimo, si è dato da fare per farne un altro! E adesso, finalmente aggiungerei, ha deciso di abbandonare la tonaca e sposare la sua amante, la Marchesa Anna Clelia di Saluzzo. Una bella donna, educata, simpatica, spiritosa. Giovane, troppo giovane per Armand! Ha l'età della nostra piccola! Cose da pazzi, mia amata._

_Ma siccome sono un uomo buono, generoso, logico ed integerrimo, ho detto ad Armand ed alla Marchesa di partire con noi e sposarsi a Parigi. Dunque, prepara le nozze!_

_Ah….quanti grattacapi che ho! Quanti pensieri! Quanti problemi! Certo, sono il capofamiglia, da qui i miei sottoposti sono disubbidienti!_

_Ma non sai ancora il peggio, a causa della scelleratezza di mio fratello, ci siamo dovuti affrontare in maniera, come dire, molto maschile! In breve, abbiamo una serie di lividi sparsi ovunque. Una bella scazzottata tra fratelli! Ci voleva proprio! Non immagini quante ne ho prese, ma ne ho date ben di più….da buon soldato e fratello maggiore!_

_L'unica nota positiva è che quel soldato indisciplinato, che diventerà padre a breve, si è finalmente calmato! Resta irriverente, ma almeno non devo più andarlo a cercare nei bordelli! E credimi, è un gran sollievo._

_Ah, mia amata, mi manchi! Mi manca tutto di te! _

_Ti sogno ogni notte, mai come ora la distanza che ci separa mi appare insopportabile. Spero davvero che questa sia la mia ultima missione, perché non riesco più a stare lontano da te. Mi manchi, mi manca il nostro talamo, mi manca la tua voce, i tuoi capelli, il tuo profumo. Mi manca la tua pelle, le tue labbra, i tuoi occhi. Mi manca sentire il tuo respiro, le tue mani. _

_Marguerite, ti amo. la verità è questa._

Mia figlia ribatte: "Non è possibile! Ma questa non è una lettera ma piuttosto un dispaccio di guerra! Madre cosa sta succedendo in questo viaggio!"

"Figliola, io … non so che dirti … Joséphine e Marianne incinte, Armand, oltre a lasciare il sacerdozio, si scopre che ha una relazione clandestina da ben quindici anni con una donna che gli ha dato un figlio e presto ne avrà un altro! ….. Ma ci pensate! Attraversare le Alpi con ben quattro donne incinte al seguito! Non voglio pensarci! ….. E poi tuo padre e tuo zio sono arrivati addirittura alle mani"

Nanny inorridita dalle parole di Marguerite, ribatte: " Ah questo si, che è troppo! Quei due hanno davvero toccato il fondo! Ma Vi immaginate! Un Generale e un Cardinale che fanno a botte! Di questo passo non so dove arriveremo!"

Luisa, continua: "Nanny, immagino mio padre alle prese non soltanto con Joséphine, che già mi immagino cosa combinerà, adesso ci si mette anche lo zio Armand con i suoi colpi di testa!"

"Ma figliola tuo zio non è più un ragazzino a cui impedire certe cose, non so se mi spiego."

"Certo Madre! Ma mio padre, è arrivato alle mani con suo fratello perché, a dir suo, lo zio deve astenersi con la Marchesa fino al matrimonio."

"Ma cara, tuo zio ormai non è più un ragazzino a cui dire di non fare certe cose! E poi , è già padre!"

"Infatti Madre! Mio padre ha ragione! Lo zio doveva prima rinunciare ai voti Cardinalizi e poi sposarsi! Ma tanto ciò che dice mio padre, per la famiglia, è sempre sbagliato. Sappiate che io l'appoggio. Mio zio non doveva comportarsi in questo modo! A dirla tutta, mi sembra giusto che adesso si astenga dal giacere con la Marchesa, che aspetti al matrimonio!"

Mi accascio sulla poltrona e mormoro: "Quindi, secondo te, tuo padre ha fatto bene ad arrivare alle mani con suo fratello?!"

"Ma no, Madre, non intendevo questo, solo sostengo che lo zio adesso debba comportarsi da gentil uomo: deve rispettare la Marchesa."

Nanny ribatte: " Beh, effettivamente dovrebbe essere così cara, ma in questo caso non credo che si possa dire a due persone che hanno una lunga relazione alle spalle e per di più quasi due figli, di astenersi!"

"Ah no?! Beh, io continuo a sostenere mio padre. Sono sicura che farà rigare tutti, anche lo zio!"

Mia madre sospira e dice: "E adesso, cosa succederà!"

"Madre, Vi prego non svenite, reagite! .. Nanny corri a prendere i Sali!"

"No. Lascia stare Nanny, sto bene! … Non ci resta che avvisare la famiglia di quanto sta succedendo! …. Dobbiamo preparare le nozze di Armand e della Marchesa di Saluzzo!"

Sento Nanny che borbotta: "Oh questa si che è bella! In vita mia non mi è mai successo una cosa simile! Io che mi debba prodigare per organizzare la festa di nozze a un Cardinale! E poi, cosa diranno quei due sfacciati di George e Antony quando sapranno che la loro madre è in stato interessante? … Ahhh Non voglio nemmeno pensarci! Già sento fin qui le loro irriverenti battutine! E già! Sono tali e quali alla loro madre!"

Luisa infierisce: "Nanny, penso a mia cugina Catherine che si sposa, e sua madre sarà in stato di gravidanza inoltrato?! Santo cielo! Santo cielo! Nella nostra famiglia, non si capisce più nulla! Povero Padre mio, quanto lo comprendo! Sono sicura che nessuno delle mie sorelle lo appoggerà in questo delicato momento!""

Vedo mia madre alzarsi dal sofà e, con tono deciso, mi guarda e dice: "Luisa, raduniamo la famiglia di sotto e informiamoli della notizia!"

"Notizia! Madre, io direi notizie!"

"Si, hai ragione cara: notizie, e che notizie!"

Attraverso rapidamente il parco del Castello per cercare di arrivare il prima possibile nelle mie stanze e liberarmi di questo odore insopportabile! Puzzo peggio di un cavallo tenuto male! I miei abiti sono luridi a causa della caduta nelle scuderie! Ah, ma Michele mi sentirà, e pagherà anche questa!

Vengo distratto dai miei pensieri dalla vista dei soldati di mia figlia, che passeggiano tranquillamente, puliti e profumati, loro!

"Sassoin! Sempre in giro a non fare nulla?!"

"Beh, Generale, io sono sempre in allerta, non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbe accadere! ….. Ma Generale, cosa Vi è successo?! Ih ih … Ma Voi siete caduto dentro al letame! Forse avevate voglia di profumare di sterco di cavallo?"

Guardo il generale, tutto impettito, con i suoi preziosi abiti luridi. Dalla giacca, che originariamente era rossa, fuoriescono i polsini di una camicia bianca, ricoperti di sterco. Il panciotto, finemente ricamato, non è da meno. Ed i pantaloni! Poveretto! E poi, puzza! Santo cielo, quanto puzza! Ma cosa avrà mai fatto per ridursi così?

"Sassoin! Sei sempre il solito impertinente! Visto che non hai nulla da fare, ed hai una certa esperienza con le stalle, va a cercare lo stalliere ed aiutalo a pulire! Le stalle sono piene di sterco di cavallo! Mai visto un tale disastro! Le voglio lucide! Ci siamo capiti, Sassoin?"

"Ma Generale, io non capisco perché ve la prendiate con me! Non è colpa mia se siete caduto nel letame, quindi non capisco il motivo per cui Voi volete prendervela con me!"

"E' sempre colpa tua, Sassoin! Muoviti! Se non saranno pulite e dovere, ti riterrò responsabile! CHIARO?!"

"Ehm...perdonami fratello…..ma ti ricordi vero di quella richiesta che hai fatto a ….. ehm ….. "

Guardo Augustin dritto negli occhi, io a certe cose credo ciecamente. Se ha fatto un fioretto, deve mantenerlo!

"Come! Il fioretto …."

Alain mi guarda, e con tono canzonatorio, ribatte: "Generale, Voi avete fatto un fioretto?"

"SASSOINNN! NON SONO AFFARI CHE TI RIGUARDANO!"

"Certo, lo so che la questione non mi interessa, ma se avete fatto un fioretto, dovete rispettarlo, altrimenti nostro Signore non Vi darà ascolto! … Vero Cardinal …. emm .. Signore!"

"Vero soldato, vero….."

"Sassoin, muoviti e vai alle scuderie! Controlla che lo stalliere pulisca tutto,...ehm...per cortesia….sgrunt"

Faccio davvero fatica a contenermi, quanto vorrei urlare contro quello sfrontato. Ha un sorrisetto beffardo che mi innervosisce! Ah, ma quando sarà nato il mio François, gliele farò pagare tutte! Tutteeeeeeee!

"Si, certo Generale adesso vado! …. Generale, intuisco che la Vostra questione riguardi me, o sbaglio? Ih ih … Questa si, che è bella! Almeno adesso mi tratterete un poco meglio! Ah ah … Grazie Cardinale, è tutto merito Vostro! Ih ih …"

"Sassoin! Finiscila o giuro che una volta rientrati a Parigi….sgrunt…."

"Generaleeee ricordateVi del fioretto!"

"Sassoin! SPARISCI! Tanto prima o poi aggiusteremo tutti i conti….. Ma dico io, con tanti soldati che mia figlia ha ai suoi ordini, proprio te doveva portare in missione? Ah…..povero me! Prendi esempio da Gerard: lui è tranquillo, educato, obbediente…...e non corre mai, dico mai, dietro alle gonnelle!"

"Augustin, fratello caro, calmati…"

"Armand, Armand! Secondo te come posso calmarmi! Non lo senti?!"

"Date ascolto a Vostro fratello, Generale! E poi Voi non ne siete ancora al corrente, ma non appena Gerard ed io torneremo a Parigi, chiederemo il congedo."

"Davvero? Bene bene….mi fa piacere! Almeno così sarò sicuro di non incontrarti ancora! E dimmi, cosa farai per mantenerti? Ti ricordo che hai una moglie ed un figlio…...non vorrai di certo vivere alle spalle della tua sposa!"

"Ma no, Generale, cosa dite! Alain de Sassoin non è un parassita! Ho sempre lavorato per vivere. Comunque sappiate che un lavoro già ce l'ho, come pure il mio amico, vero Gerard?"

"Sssi Alain, però è meglio rimandare la questione a dopo, quando il Generale sarà più calmo …."

"A dopo? E perché mai La Salle….dimmi, dove avete trovato impiego? Sono davvero curioso…...nonostante questa puzza….."

Sassoin mi guarda e continua: "Gerard, il Generale ha ragione, non vedo perché dovrebbe essere all'oscuro, dopo tutto il palazzo Jarjayes è casa sua, vero Generale?"

"Palazzo Jarjayes? E cosa c'entra adesso? No….non avrete mica chiesto aiuto a mia figlia?! Noooooo non voglio neppure prendere in considerazione una cosa simile….La Salle mi starebbe bene ….. ma tu no! Averti per casa tutto il giorno?! Oh Santo cielo!"

"Ih ih ih …. Invece si, Generale! Con immenso piacere, Vi comunico che io e Gerard lavoreremo presso la Vostra famiglia! Naturalmente è stata il Comandante ad accogliere le nostre richieste! … Non siete contento Generale? Ahhh prima di rispondermi, ricordateVi del fioretto!"

"SASSOIN! Sono felice, felicissimo…..uhm...visto che vuoi lavorare per me...inizia già ora: FILA A PULIRE LE STALLE! …. Oh, Armand...lo vedi…..cosa devo sopportare? Coff…."

"Augustin, credo che tu sia troppo severo con quel giovane, in fondo è un bravo ragazzo e non ti ha detto nulla di male."

"Armand...tu non lo conosci! Tu non sai cosa ha fatto nella precedente missione…...un vero supplizio! Ogni occasione era buona per andare ad imboscarsi! Renditi conto!"

"Davvero Augustin! Ih ih ih Immagino che non fosse ancora sposato, vero Augustin?"

"Guarda Armand, questo screanzato si è sposato durante il viaggio! Povera ragazza, una gran brava ragazza! Ha solo avuto la sfortuna di innamorarsi di questo impertinente! In ogni caso, prima di sposarsi correva dietro ad ogni gonnella…...un vero supplizio. Dopo, ogni occasione era buona per frequentare, passami il termine, sua moglie! Un vero flagello!"

"Beh, non ha fatto nulla di diverso di quello che abbiamo fato noi caro fratello! O forse lo hai dimenticato?"

"Armand, io in missione non mi faccio distrarre! Il soldato Sassoin invece ha rischiato di compromettere la buona riuscita! Invece di riposarsi, lui svolgeva attività clandestine! E poi era stanco durante i turni di guardia! E' una gravissima mancanza, credimi!"

"Si, certo, come darti torto su questo. Però Augustin, ma dimmi, quanto tempo ancora vuoi rimanere in queste condizioni, non hai voglia di darti una ripulita?!"

"Si si, hai ragione! …. Sassoin! Muoviti! Occupati delle stalle! "

"Si, Generale, ma ricordateVi del fioretto! Ih ih ih …. E poi non dovreste trattarmi in questo modo! Ricordate cosa Vi dissi nell'ultimo viaggio?"

"Sassoin hai detto tante di quelle stupidaggini, che non potrei ricordarle tutte."

"Allora Vi aiuterò a ricordare! Vi avevo detto che se avessi avuto un maschio l'avrei chiamato come Voi, sapete, per l'affetto che mi riportate, Voi mi ricordate un po' mio padre!"

"Tuo padre! Ma se mi hai raccontato che era un despota!"

" Appunto …"

"SASSOINNNN! SPARISCIIII!"

"Gerard, qui si mette davvero male, meglio andare."

"Amico mio, finalmente hai detto qualcosa di sensato, andiamo!"

Gerard ed io ci allontaniamo appena, la distanza giusta per non udire ancora le grida del vecchio pazzo.

"Fratello credimi, non ne posso più!"

"Ti comprendo …"

"No, tu non puoi capire, hai vissuto protetto nel tuo monastero per anni!"

"Ne sei sicuro Augustin?"

"Certo! Il tuo unico problema è stato: pregare e correre dietro alle sottane! Per fortuna che ti sei dato una calmata con la Marchesa! E adesso Armand, per cortesia vai a cercare Oscar ed assicurati che non faccia sciocchezze! E' una sconsiderata, non si rende conto che nelle sue condizioni deve stare tranquilla ed a riposo! Per favore….vai da lei!"

"Si, certo, vado! Ma tu tranquillizzati, sei troppo ansioso. Tua figlia, anche se incosciente, ha suo marito al suo fianco."

"Ecco, appunto. Un marito che la asseconda in tutto. Andrè è troppo accondiscendente! Insomma, c'è un limite a tutto! … Bene, vado a darmi una ripulita….conto su di te!"

Mentre mi dirigo verso il castello sento il rumore dei passi di Armand allontanarsi, finalmente mio fratello si è convinto a collaborare! Spero che vada alla ricerca di mia figlia, e che la trovi! Mi volto, e vedo alle mie spalle tutti i segni lasciati a terra dalle mie scarpe, luride. Scuoto la testa sconsolato, sarà una vera fatica liberarmi di questo olezzo!

"Gerard lo hai sentito il Generale?"

"Come potevo non ascoltare!"

"Pare che il nostro simpatico Cardinale, prima di sistemarsi con la bella Marchesa, si sia dato da fare alla grande! Ih ih …. "

"Già! Infondo Alain, siamo tutti dei poveri uomini succubi delle donne! Ih ih …"

"Uhmm … ti prego non parlare in questo modo altrimenti comincio a perdere il senno …"

"Sccc… Alain, il Cardinale viene da questa parte …."

"Ih ih ih …"

"Cosa c'è Alain, perché stai ridendo, forse è per mio fratello?"

"Emi … Signore, secondo me, il Generale si preoccupa un poco troppo per sua figlia! Al Comandante c'è già chi ci pensa! … Eminenza, lo avete visto Vostro fratello?! Si arrabbia per qualsiasi cosa. Io sinceramente non so come il povero Andrè, riesca a sopportarlo! Ma! … Che pena mi fa!"

"Sassoin! ma come ti permetti! Ah….in fondo mio fratello è solo ansioso, dovresti provare a capirlo! È un Generale, ed ha solo figlie femmine! Per lui è uno smacco….."

"Si però …."

"Uhm...si...quindi?!"

"Quindi ….. Ma Signore, possibile che Voi non riusciate a calmarlo un poco il nostro Generale! Dopo tutto rimanente un uomo di chiesa anche se di mondo! In tutti questi anni, credo che abbiate imparato come placare le ire di noi poveri mortali!"

"Nel caso di mio fratello...non c'è soluzione!"

"Sentito Gerard, non c'è soluzione! Non ci resta che rassegnarci! … Andiamo amico prima che davvero qualcuno ci metta a spalare letame! Arrivederci Signor Cardinale! Ih ih ih "

"Aspetta! Preparami il cavallo...meglio che Augustin mi veda uscire... o continuerà a brontolare!"

"Bene, lo faccio subito!"

"Grazie!"

Abbiamo fatto una breve passeggiata a cavallo, senza forzare l'andatura, tra i prati che costeggiano il borgo di Collegno. Abbiamo attraversato la Dora, e ci siamo spostati verso la frazione di Savonera, dove sono collocate molte cascine, alcune di proprietà della nostra famiglia, con annessi campi coltivati. Adesso stiamo rientrando verso il Castello, stiamo attraversando il ponte sul fiume, costeggiando la piccola chiesa della Madonna del guado, messa di sentinella per proteggere le terre dalle inondazioni del fiume. Faccio fermare Cesar per ammirare il paesaggio, da qui lo sguardo può abbracciare una buona parte dell'arco Alpino! È davvero un bel posto per vivere!

"Oh, Madame Oscar, come è bello andare sul cavallo! E quanto è morbida la sua criniera!"

"Vero Carlo, io adoro il mio Cesar."

"E poi è proprio bravo…...ma, ditemi mi insegnerete ad andare da solo? Io voglio imparare….."

"Ma si, certo! Però Carlo potresti chiederlo al … Cardinale."

"Ehm...si...avete ragione….voi ripartirete….ed io resterò di nuovo da solo…."

"Beh …. forse, però …. Carlo ti piace tanto la nostra compagnia?"

"Si Madame! Molto! Avete portato le spade, i cavalli e tanta allegria…...anche il Signor Generale è simpatico….."

"Davvero! Mio padre ti è simpatico! … Non l'avrei mai immaginato!"

"Ih ih…..sembra tanto burbero….però credo che sia buono…...Voi non siete d'accordo? uhm….posso farvi una domanda?"

"Dimmi pure Carlo, cosa vuoi chiedermi!"

"Ma, se voi siete il Signor Conte, Vostro marito cos'è? La Contessa?! Io davvero non capisco…".

Carlo scuote la sua testolina, con i capelli mossi dal vento, lasciati sciolti ed un poco lunghi. È davvero un bel bambino….chissà come sarà la mia creatura?

"Ah ah ah...ma no Carlo! No davvero! Io non sono una contessa! Stai pure tranquillo! ah ah ah! …. Certo Oscar, che tuo padre ha fatto un bel pasticcio…..capisco che Carlo sia curioso!"

"André hai ragione! Mio padre ha fatto davvero un bel pasticcio! … Che ne dici se torniamo a palazzo, comincio a sentirmi stanca!"

"Ma certo! Vieni, andiamo!"

"Ma ditemi, Voi davvero dovrete partire? Perché non restate? Queste terre sono vostre….così potreste insegnarmi a cavalcare e tirare di scherma! Prometto che non farò troppe domande…"

"Carlo devi parlare con tua madre, certe cose spettano a lei decidere."

"Ma no, lei mica può decidere per Voi! Restate, Vi prego! Non mi sono mai divertito così tanto! E poi vedere il cardinale ed il Generale con i lividi in viso….chissà cos'hanno combinato! Ed i cavalli….oh madame….sono così belli! Vi prego, non lasciatemi da solo….sto così bene…"

Carlo mi guarda con due occhioni supplichevoli, è davvero un bambino molto dolce.

"Monsieur Andrè, per favore…..restate qualche mese almeno…...così mi porterete ancora a cavallo!"

"Carlo, non possiamo dirti nulla! Devi chiederlo a tua madre, magari riuscirà ad accontentarti in qualche modo."

"Io...davvero non capisco….scusatemi...…..forse non avrei dovuto insistere…"

Sento il piccolo Carlo appoggiare la sua schiena su di me, abbassa un poco la testolina, come se fosse deluso. Mi dispiace davvero molto….

"Senti Carlo, ti piacerebbe fare un viaggio?"

"Un viaggio? Avete detto un viaggio Contessa?! Ma certo che si! Magari! Ma mia madre non viaggia mai. L'unico posto dove mi porta è qui al castello. La maggior parte delle volte mi intrattengo con Michele, mentre la mamma va a confessarsi con il Cardinale! A proposito Contessa, perché sua Eminenza non indossa l'abito talare? Forse ha deciso di non portarlo più?! Sapete, nemmeno a me piace, magari il Cardinale non la indossasse più e passasse più tempo con me. Sarebbe bellissimo!"

"Un viaggio….Carlo, un viaggio con tua madre, con mio zio e con noi! Ti piacerebbe? Potreste venire a Parigi!"

"Davvero! A Parigi! Che bello! Si, si Contessa, voglio venire anch'io, quando partiamo?"

"Aspetta Carlo, devi parlare con tua madre, ma sono sicura che sarà ben felice di partire con noi! Sai, ne abbiamo giusto discusso qualche giorno fa e mi è parsa decisa a partire, sempre se anche tu lo vuoi!"

"Certo che lo voglio. Quando si parte?"

"Ah ah ah...hai visto Andrè? Quanto entusiasmo! … Partiremo tra una decina di giorni circa, pensi di poter fare i bagagli in tempo?"

"Si, certo che si, Contessa! Sono così felice di partire con Voi! Verrà anche il Cardinale, non è vero? Sapete, vorrei tanto che diventasse il mio papà."

"Il tuo papà? Davvero ti piacerebbe un padre come lui? Sarebbe bellissimo, così saresti il mio cuginetto!"

"SIIIIIII! Contessa, portatemi al castello, voglio dirglielo al Cardinale! Magari lui mi dirà di si, e potrò chiamarlo papà. Che bello, sono così felice!"

"Ah ah ah…..va bene Carlo, adesso rientriamo…..ti piacerebbe tenere le redini di Cesar?"

"Siiiii!"

"Bene, allora prendi, stringile bene nelle manine, ma non tirare….mi raccomando!"

"Su, andiamo cavallino, portami dal mio papà!"

Guardo Oscar, è davvero brava con il piccolo Carlo! Sono sicuro che sarà una splendida madre! Ha gli occhi pieni di gioia, è felice e rilassata. Solo, non vorrei che si stancasse….ah, quanto è bella!

"Andiamo Oscar, rientriamo al Castello!"

"Andiamo Andrè!"

Batto con i talloni sul ventre di Cesar, ed iniziamo a muoverci verso il borgo. Certo, ho solo illuso Carlo nel lasciargli le redini, in realtà sono sempre io a controllare Cesar, con le gambe e con il peso del corpo. Un buon soldato deve sapere controllare il proprio cavallo anche imbracciando le armi!

"Madame...ma quello laggiù...é il Cardinale?"

"Si, è lo zio!"

Lo zio Armand si avvicina sempre di più, fin tanto che ci ritroviamo gli uni di fronte agli altri.

"Oscar, Andrè, siete di ritorno!"

"Si Armand, stiamo rientrando!"

"Carlo ti è piaciuto passeggiare a cavallo?"

"Cardinale! Guardate! Madame mi ha dato le redini di Cesar! È bellissimo!"

"Carlo, per te è stata la prima volta che qualcuno ti ha fatto salire in groppa un cavallo, non è vero?!"

"Si Eminenza! E poi Madame ha detto che se mia madre è d'accordo potremmo partire anche noi! Così sarò in compagnia!"

"Davvero! Tu davvero saresti felice di lasciare la tua casa per partire?"

"Siiiii! Mi piace stare con Madame, i cavalli e le spade!"

"Sono contento Carlo! … Carlo adesso lascia tranquilla Oscar, perché non vieni in sella al mio cavallo?! Mi piacerebbe che facessimo un giro insieme. Tu ed io."

"Ma io...Madame...io sto bene con Voi...posso restare?"

"Certo che puoi restare con me! Però torniamo al Castello...magari puoi dare una mela a Cesar!"

Entro a passo spedito nell'atrio del castello, quando mi imbatto in Giovanna che, appena mi vede, spalanca gli occhi, si porta le mani al viso e dice: "Oh Signurrrr! Ma cosa Vi è successo?!"

"Ci vuole tanto a capirlo Giovanna?! Sono caduto nel letame! Ma si può sapere chi si occupa della pulizia delle stalle?!"

"Se ne occupa Luigi Signurrr …."

"Giovanna! Lo stalliere è un incompetente! Per colpa sua, sono ridotto in queste condizioni! Riferisci allo stalliere che se non è capace di occuparsi della pulizia delle scuderie, che si cerchi altro da fare! Mi sono spiegato Giovanna?!"

"Sssi Signur( Signore), glielo riferirò!"

"Giovanna cosa fai lì impalata! Avverti la servitù che mi riempiano la vasca di acqua mi sono spiegato?"

"Si, subito Signurr(Signore) …"

"Giovanna!"

"Signur(Signore)…"

"Di alle cameriere che mettano un infinità di essenze dentro la tinozza!"

"Va bin Signur(va bene Signore) …"

"Va bin, cosa?!"

"Ho detto va bin, va bene Signur (Signore) …"

"Ahhh e fatevi capire Madame Giovanna! In questo momento non sono dell'umore adatto a prendere lezioni di lingua locale!"

"Si, certo Signur (Signore) !"

"Giovanna non perdeteVi in chiacchiere, sbrigateVI! .. Intanto vado di sopra a liberarmi di questa roba."

Il Generale si allontana in tutta fretta, ed io mi reco di corsa in cucina.

"Rosa, Lucrezia Presto! Preparate immediatamente almeno quattro paioli d'acqua, il padrone deve farsi il bagno!"

Lucrezia ribatte: "Signora Giovanna, non capisco perché siete tanto agitata! E' successo qualcosa?"

"Di tutto Lucrezia, di tutto! In questa casa non c'è pace!"

"E' successo qualcosa al padrone?"

"Certo Rosa! A quanto pare le scuderie non sono state ancora pulite, e il Generale è caduto nello sterco degli animali! … Dopo che avrete messo sul fuoco l'acqua per il bagno, fate venire immediatamente Luigi da me! Una bella ramanzina, non gliela leva nessuno! … Fare una figura simile con il padrone! Oh Signur, Signur, che vergogna!"

Finalmente sono in camera mia, mi avvicino alla specchiera, mi guardo e sussurro: " ome sono combinato! E pensare che la giornata non è ancora finita, cos'altro succederà! … Bah, meglio che prenda i vesti puliti. Però che brutto odore che emano! … Mi domando quell'imbecille di Sassoin come abbia sopportato tutto quel tempo a spalare letame, e soprattutto quella povera ragazza, Sabrina, abbia potuto sopportarlo! Mi chiedo, come una donna a modo possa essersi innamorata di un individuo simile!"

Ho tirato dai cassetti i miei vestiti puliti, entro nella toillette, appoggio gli abiti su di una poltroncina, mi siedo sullo sgabello ed aspetto con impazienza che le donne mi portino l'acqua per il bagno. Mi sfilo il primo stivale e rimango ancora con l'altro quando sento bussare.

"Padrone, possiamo entrare? Abbiamo portato l'acqua per il bagno!"

Rimango seduto sullo sgabello, sono ancora con il primo stivale in mano, e rispondo: "Entrate donne, su, su, fate presto! Riempite la vasca immediatamente!"

"Sissignore!"

"Avete portato le essenze che avevo chiesto?"

"Si padrone! Una parte sono già nell'acqua e il resto lo versiamo dopo."

"Bene! E adesso su, presto muoveteVi che ho una certa fretta."

Il padrone ci scruta, sbuffa e borbotta qualcosa nella sua lingua, l'unica cosa che comprendo è che ha fretta di liberarsi di noi, lo capisco, dato lo stato in cui riversa. Si è già sfilato il primo stivale e sta cercando di togliersi il secondo, stando seduto sullo sgabello della toilette. Ha uno sguardo feroce, un'espressione contrita. Credo che non abbia passato una giornata tranquilla. Solo incrociare il suo sguardo mi mette addosso un'ansia incredibile, io non l'ho mai servito ed ora, con quest'uomo che soppesa ogni mia azione, ogni mio passo, mi sento confusa e temo di commettere qualche cosa che possa farlo infuriare più di quanto non lo sia già. A sentire Giovanna, è un vero tiranno a cui non va bene nulla! Un uomo pieno di pretese, rigido. Che comanda tutti come fossero dei soldati. Lucrezia ha già versato il suo paiolo nella tinozza, adesso tocca a me mettere il mio. Mi avvicino alla tinozza quando sento qualcosa intralciare il mio cammino, oh povera me sono inciampata nel tappeto, cerco di reggermi in piedi ma è tutto inutile. Cado rovinosamente a terra lasciando andare il paiolo pieno d'acqua nel vano tentativo di fermare la mia caduta.

Sento un tonfo inequivocabile.

SPLACCCC ….

La voce di Lucrezia: "Santo cielo!"

Il padrone impreca: "DANNAZIONEEEEE NOOOO! ….. ANCHE QUESTA! COSA AVETE COMBINATO! IO VOLEVO FARE UN BAGNO, NON LAVARMI IN QUESTO MODO!"

La voce di Lucrezia è risoluta, soccorre il Generale. E dice: "Padrone state bene …."

"MALEDIZIONEEE! VI PARE CHE STIA BENE! SONO TUTTO BAGNATO E IMPASTRICCIATO DAL LETAME!"

Rosa guarda il padrone spaventata. Si porta le mani sulle gote, e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime sussurra timidamente: "Mi … mi dispiace padrone, io … io .. non volevo …"

I piagnistei della ragazza mi riportano alla calma, la guardo e ribatto nervosamente: "Su, su , Madamigella non fate così, ma … ma la prossima volta fate più attenzione! E adesso fuori, fuori di qui! Anzi, no! Portatemi altra acqua, anche se sono bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, debbo fare ancora il bagno."

"Sssiii Sissignore, porto subito un altro paiolo, faccio in un attimo!"

Vedo le donne uscire in tutta fretta dalla toilette, a gran voce ribatto: "MESDAMES NON CORRETE IN QUEL MODO, NON VORREI CHE INCIAMPASTE DI NUOVO E ROTOLASTE PER LE SCALE! VOGLIO SOLO UN POCO D'ACQUA PER LAVARMI!"

"Si padrone!"

Lasciamo la camera del Generale a passo veloce, dico a Rosa: "Bel debutto che hai fatto con il Generale! Per fortuna che era di buon umore, altrimenti le sue grida le avrebbero sentite tutti qui a palazzo. Su sbrighiamoci!"

Vedo Lucrezia entrare in tutta fretta in cucina, animatamente mi dice: "Signora Giovanna, mi serve ancora dell'acqua."

"Forse il padrone ne vuole altra?"

"No, è che … Rosa ha inciampato ed ha rovesciato il paiolo pieno d'acqua addosso al Generale!"

"Oh Signur! Dici davvero?!"

"Non ho nessuna voglia di scherzare Signora Giovanna. Il padrone non soltanto era ricoperto di sterco, adesso è impasticciato completamente da quella robaccia!"

"Oh Signur, Signur! Cos'altro deve ancora accadere in questo castello! Oh, mi signur! Che dire! ai sun tutt foll!"

"Signora Giovanna avete ragione, qui sun tutt foll(qui sono tutti pazzi)!"

"Ehm...Cardinale...posso farvi una domanda?"

"Dimmi Carlo, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Ma...ecco...i Vostri abiti, Cardinale….non indossate più la veste? Sapete, sembrate più giovane senza!"

Guardiamo lo zio Armand, indossa abiti scuri, ma non la veste cardinalizia, già da questa mattina.

"Ecco …. Carlo, d'ora in avanti mi vedrai vestito in questo modo."

"E...perché? Insomma….Voi mi avete sempre detto che i sacerdoti indossano la veste, come le femmine! Ehm ….. perdonate Madame Oscar, Voi non indossate le gonne….anche se siete una femmina…"

Sorrido alle parole del piccolo, guardo Andrè che fatica a trattenersi dalle risate! Certo che questo bimbo è davvero curioso...voglio sapere come ne uscirà lo zio! Ih ih….

"Carlo, è vero! I sacerdoti indossano le vesti, però, a volte può accadere che devi rinunciare a delle cose per avere delle altre, magari molto importanti."

"Uhm...quindi …. se io volessi qualcosa….tipo un cavallo….dovrei rinunciare a qualcos'altro? E' questo che intendete?"

Sono sempre più curiosa di sapere come finirà questa discussione, Carlo è davvero simpatico! Curioso ed impertinente. E vuole un cavallo….ih ih ih

"Ah ah ah … No, no Carlo! Se desideri davvero che ti regali un cavallo, lo avrai, senza dover rinunciare a nulla."

"Ah...grazie Cardinale! Davvero mi regalerete un cavallo? Bianco come Cesar?! Siete davvero buono! Avete sentito Madame?! Avrò anche io un cavallino!"

"Carlo, però credo che per te sia più adatto un pony….sei troppo piccolo per un cavallo come Cesar! … Mi raccomando zio…..un pony! …. Ti ricordi Andrè quando mio padre ci regalò i nostri pony?"

"Oscar, certo che mi ricordo dei nostri pony! Erano bellissimi! Quanti guai che abbiamo combinato!"

"Si, Oscar hai ragione, gli regalerò un pony. Sei contento Carlo?"

"Siiii, grazie Cardinale!"

"Ehmm .. Carlo preferirei che tu mi chiamassi in un altro modo …."

"Ah...ehm...e come? Voi siete un Cardinale….io non saprei….."

"Veramente … io … Carlo ci penseremo dopo, ma desidero che tu non mi chiami più così."

"Ma...e come dovrei chiamarvi?"

"Come vorresti chiamarmi?"

"Uhm...non so…..Madame Vi chiama zio, Monsieur Andrè vi chiama Armand, mia Madre Vi chiama Cardinale…...io….non ho un padre, ma se lo avessi vorrei che fosse come Voi….quindi mi piacerebbe potervi chiamare padre…"

"Davvero Carlo! Tu, tu, vorresti chiamarmi cosi?"

"SI, certo! E' possibile?"

Sorrido per l'emozione e sussurro timidamente: "Ne sarei davvero felice, se tu mi chiamassi … Padre!"

"Oh, grazie! ih ih"

Sorrido tutto felice e mi appoggio a Madame Oscar, sono davvero felice! Adesso anche io avrò un padre, come tutti i bambini!

Guardo mio zio, ha gli occhi lucidi per l'emozione, la voce che trema un poco. Carlo non immagina neanche che immensa gioia ha dato allo zio con le sue parole. Certo che è davvero un bel bimbetto, ha molto dei Jarjayes. Qualcosa mi dice che durante il viaggio combinerà qualche marachella, e a Parigi…..ih ih ih…credo che ci sarà parecchio da ridere!

Siamo ormai in vista del borgo, attraversiamo le strette vie e raggiungiamo l'ingresso principale del Castello. Nel cortile vediamo la Marchesa venirci incontro, attorniata da alcuni servitori pronti a portare gli animali nelle stalle!

"Madre Madre! Che bello!"

"Marchesa, venite, così faccio scendere Carlo dal cavallo! Su, da bravo, passa un piedino, così …. Ecco ... Marchesa, ce la fate a prenderlo?"

"Madre, avete visto come sono bravo?! E' stato bellissimo!"

"Madame Oscar, spero che mio figlio si sia comportato a modo!"

"Certo! E' stato bravissimo! Ed ha anche tenuto le redini di Cesar! Sei contento Carlo?"

"Si Madame Oscar, sono davvero contento! Madre, d'ora in poi chiamerò il Cardinale, Padre."

"Co...cosa?! Ma Carlo…."

"State tranquilla Marchesa, sono stato io ad autorizzarlo! Non mi va che mi chiami Cardinale, lo sapete bene! Piuttosto, sapete che Carlo vorrebbe viaggiare?"

"Come! Ma … Arm … Cardinale io non capisco! Non riesco davvero a capire, perché avete autorizzato Carlo a chiamarVi … Padre?"

"Oh...perché Cardinale era ormai fuori luogo, e Carlo mi ha detto che se avesse un padre, lo vorrebbe come me! Sono davvero felice, Marchesa!"

"Io .. sono davvero costernata! …. Ma Cardinale avete detto che Carlo vorrebbe viaggiare …."

Oscar interviene: "Si Marchesa, in verità sono stata io a parlarne con Carlo. Lui mi ha chiesto di restare a Collegno, e così mi sono permessa di chiedergli se a lui sarebbe piaciuto partire con noi, ovviamente insieme a sua madre!"

Oh .. beh, io … Contessa, non so come ringraziarVI …."

"E di cosa? Sapete, Vostro figlio è un bambino molto intelligente! Simpatico e ben educato….."

Scendo anche io dal mio cavallo, lascio le redini ad Andrè che vuole occuparsi personalmente dei nostri cavalli!

"Oscar, io porto Cesar ed Alexander alle stalle e li sistemo, poi ti raggiungo. Tu riposati un poco, mi raccomando!"

"Si, certo Andrè! ….. Carlo, adesso vai con tua madre e con … tuo padre! … Così potrete parlare del viaggio che intraprenderemo, vero zio?"

"Ssssi, certo Oscar, hai ragione! Venite, andiamo!"

"Madame, mi porterete ancora a cavallo con Voi?!"

"Si, certo Carlo! Però non ti piacerebbe che ti portasse tuo padre?"

"Beh...si...anche...però Voi siete un soldato, usate anche la spada…..io preferirei venire con Voi….se non disturbo!"

"Non mi disturbi, però devi sapere che anche tuo padre sa maneggiare la spada, e lo sa fare bene quanto me, vero zio?"

"Beh, Oscar...no...tu sei molto più brava di me! Non voglio illudere Carlo! Ed anche a cavallo, credo proprio che farei una brutta figura al tuo confronto. Però mi arrangio!"

"Padre, mi piacerebbe andare a cavallo anche con Voi, mi porterete, vero?"

Guardo la famiglia di mio zio incamminarsi verso il castello con la vocina di Carlo di racconta della passeggiata. Non posso fare a meno di pensare a come sarà mio figlio, o mia figlia. E che madre sarò? Di certo, Andrè sarà un padre stupendo. Ma io? però con Carlo mi sono trovata bene…chissà….sorrido tra me e me.

Vedo entrare nella stalla André con i cavalli, si sorprende nel vedermi, e mi dice: "Alain?! Ma, cosa ci fai con la pala in mano, a raccogliere letame? Ne sentivi forse la mancanza?!"

"Mancanza dici! No, André! Se sono qui, è tutto merito di tuo suocero."

"Mio suocero? Perché? Cosa è successo? O meglio, cosa gli hai fatto, che ti ha spedito a pulire le stalle?! Ih ih ih"

"Io? Ma nulla Andre! Lo sai com'è fatto! Basta poco per irritarlo. Anche se penso che sia continuamente fuori di testa!"

"Alain, secondo me stai esagerando. E comunque, perché sei qui?"

"Ma nulla Andrè! Se non mi credi chiedilo a Gerard o eppure a Sua Santità!"

"Ih ih ih….quindi sei qui di tua spontanea volontà? A spalare letame?!"

"Io, di spontanea volontà! Sei forse impazzito! Senti André, è meglio obbedire al vecchio pazzo, almeno fin tanto che siamo in missione."

"Oh...bene, quindi ti ha mandato lui qui! Ih ih….."

"Già! … Il vecchio pazzo non si smentisce mai. E pensare che ho deciso di chiamare mio figlio come lui!"

"Cosa?! Davvero Alain?! Io l'ho sempre detto, tu e mio suocero siete ormai inseparabili! Ih ih….bene, ti lascio al tuo letame! Mi raccomando, i box di Cesar ed Alexander perfetti, puliti e profumati! Ih ih ...e prima di rientrare a palazzo, fatti un bel bagno! ih ih ih"

"Intanto sarà lui a farsi il bagno per primo."

"Di chi stai parlando?"

"Di vuoi che parli, ma del Generale! Se non lo sai Andrè, poco fa è scivolato qui dentro …"

"Vuoi dire che …."

"Che è di cattivo umore, perché è ricoperto di letame, capito adesso! Doveva prendersela con qualcuno, e come sempre se l'è presa con me! Capito adesso?"

"Ih ih ih …"

"Ridi, ridi … Dannazione anche a te Amico! La vicinanza del vecchio pazzo non ti fa per niente bene!"

"Alain! Secondo me stai esagerando! Il Generale è un brav'uomo….su! Ah ah ah…...Alain...non ti smentisci mai! A dopo!"

" A dopo André"

"Ah ah ah …."

_**All'Opificio di Caserta**_

_**Personaggi: Il Generale Jarjayes – Marguerite_ Luisa – Nanny – Armand**_

_**L'ospite: Perla**_

_**Le Autrici: Terry e Aizram**_

_**Luisa:**_ "Padre avete uno strano odore, siete forse caduto nello sterco?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo! Non uso come profumo essence de crottin!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Padre, abbiamo appena ricevuto Vostre notizie, sappiate che Vi sostengo in tutto e per tutto. Su coraggio Padre, fateVi coraggio e soprattutto fateVi rispettare, anche se so benissimo che non Vi sarà facile!"

_**Generale: **_"Mia cara figliola! La gravidanza ti ha reso assennata! Che gioia!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Ma cosa dite! Io lo sono sempre stata! Padre su raccontatemi prima delle mie sorelle! Ho appreso che sono in stato interessante."

_**Generale: **_"Siiii! Quelle sciagurate! Lussuriose! Assatanate! Alla loro età! Joséphine é già nonna! Una cosa indicibile! Ed i loro mariti...argh! Non mi ci fare pensare!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Padre, non ho parole! Sapete, ho sbirciato tra le righe delle Autrici, e ho scoperto che avete alloggiato in un bordello, ed è lì che le mie sorelle hanno consumato il disfatto!"

_**Generale: **_"Non me lo ricordare! E quando siamo stati in convento? Hai letto?!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Si, si padre! E poi che dire dello zio Armand! E' davvero scandaloso! Un uomo votato a nostro Signore faccia certe cose!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh...che figlia giudiziosa! La gravidanza ti fa proprio bene! L'ho sempre saputo io...è solo colpa di Maxim!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Maxim?! Cosa centra adesso mio marito?"

_**Generale: **_"Prima eri infelice! Per colpa di Maxim!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Ma no, padre, cosa dite! Maxim è un bravo marito, e solo che Voi non lo avete ancora capito!"

_**Generale: **_"BASTA! Via...lasciami solo con tua madre!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Ma padre cosa Vi succede! Siete cos' irascibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Viaaaaa! Vai viaaaa! Margueriteeeee!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Madre! Cosa succede al mio povero genitore?! Sta forse impazzendo davvero, a causa delle Autrici? Io non gli ho detto nulla di sconveniente per essere trattata in questo modo! Sing ...Sing …"

_**Nanny: **_"Augustin! Se non ti calmi ti prendo a mestolate! Luisa ha bisogno di tranquillità!"

_**Generale: **_"Nanny! Tu qui! Comunque sappi che sono io ad aver bisogno di tranquillità! Forse non sai quello che mi è appena successo!"

_**Nanny: **_"So tutto! E vedi di lasciare tranquille le mie bimbe! Chiaro?!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO! Tu non sai nulla! Le Autrici mi hanno prima fatto cadere nel letame e come se non bastasse per decisione di Madame Arpia, una delle mie cameriere mi ha gettato un secchio d'acqua addosso! Dico, un intero secchio! E sai perché?!"

_**Nanny: **_"Certo che lo so Augustin! Ho letto la loro...come la chiamano?! Ah...si...chat!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, proprio quella strana cosa! Dunque ,ora ti racconto, vedi …. Madame Arpia, ieri è salita sul terrazzo di casa sua, ha riempito il secchio pieno d'acqua per innaffiare sue piante, e sai cosa le è successo? .. Ih ih ih …"

_**Nanny: **_ "Augustin, cosa c'è, ridi in un modo strano!"

_**Generale: **_ "Vedi Nanny, ih ih ih … L'Arpia ha afferrato il manico del secchio e … ih ih ih … e si è spaccato in due o tre parti! Ah ah ah … Madame Arpia ha preso litri e litri d'acqua sulle gambe! E che dire dei piedi? Erano talmente bagnati che le ciabatte e le calze si potevano strizzare Ah ah ah ah …."

_**TerrY: **_ "Aizram senti la nostra creatura come si sta divertendo alle mie spalle!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry...cosa ci vuoi fare? A te l'acqua...a lui il letame! Se continua così gli toccheranno altri bagni benefici. Che poi c'è gente al giorno d'oggi che va nelle beauty farm a fare bagni in cose assurde! Il Generale dovrebbe ringraziarci!"

_**Nanny: **_"Augustin, ma ti sembra il caso di deridere una dama?!"

_**Generale: **_" Dama? Ma quale dama?! Ma certo mia dolce nanny! Perché adesso ho riso io, ma tu non sai cosa ha combinato quella dama là! Vedi! In questo momento sta confabulando con l'altra Arpia! Comunque ti dicevo, non appena successo il fattaccio, Madame Arpia ha raccontato l'accaduto alla sua complice. Sai che cosa le ha detto?!"

_**Nanny: **_"Certo che lo so...come so che vuoi comunque raccontarmelo!"

_**Generale: **_"Nanny, debbo pure sfogarmi con qualcuno, altrimenti impazzisco davvero!"

_**Nanny: **_"Certo certo!"

_**Generale: **_" Hanno comunicato attraverso i loro mezzi infernali, e madamigella le ha chiesto: "Terry, sei scivolata? … L'altra ha risposto: "Nooo! Però la mia disavventura la metterò in pratica nel prossimo capitolo, naturalmente la vittima sarà il Generale!" …. Capito nanny! Madame si è rovesciata l'acqua addosso e poi a pensato che la cameriera di palazzo lo facesse a me! Ma ti sembra giusto tutto questo Nanny! Io non ce la faccio più! E che dire di mio fratello lo spretato?! Pensa solamente ad appartarsi con la Marchesa, e non si preoccupa minimamente a impartire un minimo di educazione a suo figlio! Ah ma vedrai, con me, dovrà filare dritto anche se non vuole!"

_**Nanny: **_"Augustin! Lascialo in pace!"

_**Generale: **_"Non ci penso nemmeno! Certe cose si fanno solo dopo il matrimonio!"

"Augustin! Basta!"

_**Luisa:**_ " Padre, io Vi appoggio! Avete ragione! Lo zio Armand, ha già peccato abbastanza. Adesso deve aspettare fino a dopo le nozze!"

_**Nanny: **_"Lasciate in pace il povero Armand!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, certo che Luisa è la figlia che assomiglia di più a suo padre!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih … Buon sangue non mente!"

_**Armand: **_"Donzelle Vi prego, non permettete a mio fratello di impedire me e Anna di stare insieme! Lui forse non si rende conto che io non sono più un ragazzino."

_**Aizram: **_"TranquillizzateVi Armand, a lui ci pensiamo noi come sempre. Troveremo il modo di non sacrificarVi ancora! .. Vedrete durante il resto del viaggio, Terry ed io, troveremo il modo di lasciarVi tranquilli."

_**Armand: **_"Grazie madamigella! Almeno so che posso contare sulle Autrici."

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih ih Armand, pur di fare un dispetto al Generale, Aizram ed io siamo disposte a congenare di tutto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie ancora mie adorabili e bellissime Donzelle!"

_**Luisa: **_"Non è possibile! Padre avete ragione! Quelle due ce l'hanno davvero con Voi!"

_**Generale: **_"OHHH Finalmente qualcuno l'ha capito, era ora! Visto figliola, che avevo ragione?! … Marguerite, non ho più dubbi, la gravidanza a Luisa l'ha fatta rinsavire, altro che quel inetto di Maxim!"

_**Luisa:**_ " Padre, Vi prego, non parlate male di Maxim, non se lo merita!"

_**Generale: **_"So io, cosa meritano i miei generi buon'annulla! Hai visto cosa ne ho fatto di Charles e Louis? Da due femminucce quali erano, li ho resi uomini, soldati! Sappi figlia mia che non appena rientrerò a Parigi, farò di Maxim un vero uomo!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Padre, ma cosa dite! Allora Giovanna ha ragione! Voi .. Voi .. Siete foll!"

_**Generale: **_"MA COME TI PERMETTI! LUISA SEI UNA FIGLIA INDISCIPLINATA! MARGUERITEEE E' TUTTA COLPA TUA CHE NON LE HAI SAPUTE EDUCARE!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma Augustin, cosa dici!"

_**Generale: **_"ZITTA MARGUERITE! .. AUTRICI DA STRAPAZZO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ummm … Terry, si ricomincia …"

_**Terry:**_ "Vediamo cosa vuole adesso! … Cosa c'è Generale, perché strillate in questo modo?"

_**Generale: **_"COME SEMPRE E' TUTTA COLPA VOSTRA SE MI AGITO! VOGLIO CHE RISPIEDIATE LUISA NEL 700', NON LA VOGLIO QUI!"

_**Luisa:**_ "Ma padre!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta, figlia degenere!"

_**Terry:**_ "Basta Generale, calmatevi! .. Aizram la prossima tappa è l'opificio di Caserta."

_**Generale: **_"Dove vorresti portarmi madame Arpia?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, se urlaste meno, non perdereste la sensibilità acustica! Ho appena detto che Vi portiamo all'opificio."

_**Generale: **_" E di grazia cosa sarebbe?"

_**Terry:**_ "In pratica era la residenza della Regina Carolina."

_**Generale: **_"E va bene, tanto sono in mano vostra. Andiamo, vieni mia adorata Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Si, caro, ma calmati, non vorrei che ti sentissi davvero male!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, io non so queste due sciagurate cos'altro hanno in mente, però lo ammetto: Comincio a temerle!"

_**Terry:**_ "Su muoveteVi Generale, quante storie! Avanti che Vi attende una donzella che vuole interloquire con Voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Donzella? Di chi si tratta?"

_**Aizram:**_ " Madamigella Perla, ricordate, l'avete conosciuta sul terno che ci ha portato a Roma?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo la ricordo. Non sono mica svampito! Io sono ancora giovane e aitante, vero moglie mia?"

_**Marguerite:**_ " Si certo caro, però con qualche capello in meno!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite!"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Si può sapere cosa avete Voi due da ridere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco, ve lo diciamo subito! Cosa avete appena detto! Giovane e aitante?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, Madames."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma siete tutto spelacchiato Ah ah ah ah !"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, credo che questa volta, tu abbia esagerato! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_" MALEDIZIONE!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Cosa c'è caro? Non ho capito nulla di quello che hanno detto le Autrici.""

_**Generale: **_"Argh .. Nulla, nulla, meglio andare altrimenti le Arpie chissà cosa mi combinano se le faccio aspettare."

_**Perla: **_"Generale, Madame Marguerite ma che bella sorpresa! Benvenuti all'opificio!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madamigella Perla, ma la sorpresa me l'avete appena fatta voi! Ditemi, le Arpie hanno invitato anche Voi qui?"

_**Perla: **_"No, Generale, a dire il vero, ho sono stata io a suggerire Terry e Aizram di condurVi qui. Dovete sapere che sono stata qui, in gita scolastica. Vedete, non è un posto stupendo circondato dalla natura?!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, Madamigella!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Visto Augustin! Le Autrici, ci danno la possibilità di conoscere il bel paese, non è magnifico?"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, ti prego, non me le nominare! … Dunque Madamigella Perla, parlatemi di questo luogo."

_**Perla: **_"Con vero piacere Generale, su, venite con me!"

_**Aizram:**_"Perla, siamo invitati anche noi al tour?"

_**Perla: **_"Ma certo Aizram, venite con me che Vi spiego a cosa serviva l'opificio. Dunque, in questo posto vi era un feudo dei conti Acquaviva di Caserta noto come Palazzo del Belvedere o Palagio Imperiale. Annesso vi era anche un casino da caccia che fu restaurato poco più tardi."

_**Generale:**_ "Scccc… Madamigella Vi prego abbassate la voce!"

_**Perla: **_"Cosa Vi prende Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete detto casino di caccia …"

_**Perla:**_"Si, e allora Generale, dov'è il problema?"

_**Generale:**_ "Il problema Madamigella, e che se le mie figlie lo sapessero, volerebbero di filata qui, per farne uso, soprattutto la mia primo genita. Mi sono spiegato adesso perché dovete parlare a bassa voce?"

_**Perla:**_" Ah ah ah Spiegatissimo Generale!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, bravo fratello! Meglio che le mie nipoti non sappiano nulla di questo posto, soprattutto la maggiore, così ci vengo e la mia Anna."

_**Generale:**_ "CHE COSA HAI DETTO ARMANDDD! SCORDATELO! TI HO DETTO E TI RIPETO CHE TU E LA MARCHESA NIENTE FINO AL MATRIMONIO! MI SONO SPIEGATO ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Marguerite, ti prego, intrattieni un poco mio fratello, magari si calma!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non è possibile! Un .. un … un ex Cardinale che si esprime in questo modo!"

_**Armand: **_"Esatto fratello! Ex Cardinale! E poi ti ho già detto che non ho mai avuto alcuna vocazione, per cui taci! E adesso prego Madamigella Perla, continuate."

_**Generale:**_ "Argh!"

_**Perla:**_ "Si, Cardinale Armand, continuo …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale Cardinale! Mio fratello è simile allo zio Claud! Madamigella è il caso che venga chiamato per nome, non vedete che non indossa nemmeno più la tonaca? Ha fatto portare via tutti i suoi indumenti dalla servitù di palazzo. Altro che prelato, mio fratello pensa solo e soltanto alla Marchesa e non si occupa nemmeno di suo figlio! Di questo passo dovrò occuparmi anche dell'educazione di quel ragazzino! Oh Marguerite, possibile che tutte le responsabilità della famiglia debbano ricadere su di me!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Coraggio Augustin, coraggio! … Allora Madamigella dove eravate rimasta?"

_**Perla: **_"Emm, si … Inseguito, questi possedimenti passarono ai Borbone di Napoli, e il feudo divenne un dormitorio per i reali.

_**Marguerite:**_ "Che bello Augustin! Caro che ne diresti se non appena rientri a casa ne facciamo costruire uno?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Marguerite, e magari ci trasferiamo io e te, e ci liberiamo da quell'esercito di lussuriose delle tue figlie!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, ti ricordo che sono le NOSTRE figlie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, si, però cara cerca di non ricordarmelo. Solo al pensiero comincio a sentirmi male!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh povero caro! Madaemes Autrici, Vi prego, abbiate un poco di comprensione per il mio povero marito."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Madame, certo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ascoltate che risate, sembrano due streghe a tutti gli effetti!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah .. Generale siete pronto per ripartire?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si, Arpia! Mi riportate nel mio tempo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Niente affatto! Prossima destinazione: Gli scavi di Pompei!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cielo! Anche lì, non è possibile!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo Generale, il Vesuvio non erutta da quella fatidica giornata. Quindi ….. si parte!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, Marguerite! Voglio tornare a casa nostra. Desidero sperimentare il nostro letto:"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Su, caro, c'è tempo questo, adesso rimettiamoci in viaggio! … Augustin, però è davvero splendida l'Italia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, cara! Ma io voglio tornare a casa."

"Generale, rilassatevi, il nostro viaggio è ancora lungo! Ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ " Marguerite, avere a che fare con queste due foll, è ancora più pericoloso che consegnale la lettera di Sua Maestà!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Caro, non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo sottostare alla volontà delle Autrici."

_**Generale:**_ "Purtroppo Marguerite, purtroppo!"


	118. Chapter 118

_**Le idee del Generale**_

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

"Antoinette cosa succede, perché la nonna ci ha riuniti tutti nel salone?"

"Non ne ho idea Silvie! Però ho notato che quando Nanny è venuta ad annunciarci questa improvvisa riunione di famiglia, era davvero agitata! Mi chiedo cosa abbia da dirci nostra madre! ….."

"Spero che ci dia delle buone notizie dall'Italia! …. Antoinette, sarebbe piaciuto anche a me andarci."

"Silvie, immagino già le nostre sorelle! Non appena avranno messo piede sul suolo italiano, avranno comprato un'infinità di abiti. Beate loro! Spero che mi regalino almeno un cappellino. Sai, dicono che quelli italiani, siano di ottima fattura!"

"Antoinette, spero che Joséphine si ricordi di portarmi la seta che le ho chiesto."

"Davvero Silvie, le hai chiesto di portati della seta?!"

"Certo Antoinette! E' un'occasione imperdibile! E' risaputo che in Italia ne producono di alta qualità. Mi piacerebbe realizzare un bell'abito, all'ultima moda."

Mio nipote George, sorride e ribatte: "Zie, io al vostro posto non ci spererei …"

"Non ti capisco nipote!"

"Ih ih … Zia Antoinette, forse non conosci mia madre! Sarà così entusiasta di conoscere nuovi posti, che non penserà nè al tuo cappellino e nemmeno alla seta di zia Antoinette!"

"Oh George. Sei disfattista!"

"Assolutamente zietta! Conosco mia madre, e ti dico che sarà talmente presa dal suo "ego" che non si ricorderà nemmeno di noi! Ih ih ih …"

"Oh George! Non credi di esagerare adesso?!"

"Niente affatto mio caro fratello! Forse non conosci nostra madre?!"

"Beh …. Infondo, non hai tutti i torti, però sono sicuro che si ricorderanno delle zie!"

"Lasciamo queste conversazioni al femminile! Piuttosto Antony, nemmeno tu sai perché la nonna ci ha riuniti?"

"Assolutamente no, fratello! Comunque non affannarti, tanto sono sicuro che riguarda nostra madre! ih ih ih … George, penso al povero nonno! Chissà cosa starà subendo dalla sua cara e indomabile figlia maggiore! Ih ih … "

"Antony, immagino che lo farà disperare! Lui non é abituato alla sua esuberanza."

"Il povero nonno, sono sicuro che tornerà dall'Italia ancora più snervato di quanto non lo sia già. Non sarà affatto facile per lui avere a che fare non soltanto con zia Oscar che, come sappiamo, è un soldato poco incline all'obbedienza, ma anche con nostra madre! … Riguardo alla zia Marianne, beh, lei è sicuramente più docile! …. Ehi George, ricordi quando nostra madre aspettava la piccola Marguerite?! Era sempre più isterica che mai!"

"Ih ih … Come potrei non ricordarlo! Sono sicurissimo, anzi temo, che con la presenza del nonno, non abbia bisogno di essere in stato interessante per le sue "famose" esuberanze, visto che fa parte della sua natura! Ih ih …"

"Ih ih...non me lo ricordare! Quante volte abbiamo cercato di infilarci nel lettone con i temporali e lei brontolava perché voleva rimanere sola con nostro padre! Ih ih …!

"Certo che lo ricordo! Ih ih...per fortuna che alla sua età non ha più certi problemi Ih ih!"

Nostra sorella ribatte: "Voi due, possibile che quando parlate di vostra nostra madre, non pensiate ad altro?!"

"Ma Charlotte! Nostra madre é così...irriverente, lo sai anche tu! Lei non si fa certo alcun problema per nasconderlo. Abbiamo una madre molto particolare! Ih ih …."

Mia sorella ribatte: "Nostra madre è risaputo che è fatta così! Però nessuno può insinuare che non sia un'ottima madre!"

"Ah, ma nessuno di noi osa mettere in discussione le sue qualità genitoriali. Vero fratello?!"

"Vero, George!"

"Nostra madre ha sempre rispettato le nostre inclinazioni senza mai piegarci alle regole ridicole che ci impone la nostra bella società! Però ciò non toglie che Joséphine de Jarjayes rimanga una splendida donna irriverente! Ih ih ih …."

Charlotte, continua: "Ma voi due, vi assicuro, non siete da meno! La prendete tanto in giro, ma avete il suo stesso temperamento esuberante e goliardico! Come dice il nonno, in voi due cari fratelli, scorre il sangue dello zio Claud!"

"Ah ah ah … Questa poi! Antony hai sentito! Charlotte ha paragonato anche noi allo zio Claud! Ih ih …"

"Ih ih ih …."

Vediamo arrivare nonna Marguerite, è sempre ben vestita, odinata, dimostra meno degli anni che ha. Però ha un'espressione preoccupata in viso, strana. Noto che è particolarmente tesa, bisbiglio a mio fratello: George, hai notato l'espressione di nonna Marguerite?!"

"Certo fratello! Adesso ho la certezza che sia davvero successo qualcosa di grave all'esercito Jarjayes! Sentiamo cosa ha da dirci."

"Bene, visto che ci siete tutti, desidero informarvi circa le ultime notizie! Ho ricevuto una missiva da Augustin!"

"Vedi caro fratello, saranno guai!"

"Dunque, innanzi tutto, avremo dei nuovi nipotini!"

"Ih ih...caro fratello...la situazione si fa intricata!"

"Joséphine e Marianne...ehm...saranno di nuovo madri!" lo dico tutto di un fiato, una notizia così non può essere taciuta né detta con calma. Il problema va affrontato di petto, senza girarci tanto attorno. Alla loro età, di nuovo madri…che il Cielo di aiuti! Io ho avuto la mia ultimogenita che avevo 24 anni, poi il dottor Lassonne mi ha sconsigliato altre gravidanze, troppe e troppo ravvicinate.

I miei nipoti, George e Antony, in coro sussultano: "COSA?!"

Il primo ribatte: "Nonna, è forse uno scherzo!"

"Nessuno scherzo George. La missiva è chiara! E vostro nonno é disperato. Ma non ho finito ….. "

"Noooo, nostra madre ne ha fatta un'altra delle sue! Cosa vi avevo detto?!"

"Caro fratello, ma hai sentito? "

"Certo che ho sentito, anzi abbiamo sentito tutti! Vero famiglia?! Mia madre Joséphine è nuovamente in stato interessante !Ih ih ih …"

"Un momento cugini! Non è solamente la zia Joséphine ad essere in stato interessante. La nonna ha detto che anche mia madre aspetta un bambino!"

"Certo cuginetta! Non solo lei! Certe cose si fanno in due...anzi, nel loro caso direi in quattro! Ih ih ih ….

Mia cugina Catherine continua: "Nonna, mai avete letto bene la missiva?! Scusatemi Nonna, ma forse il nonno non si è spiegato bene oppure Voi avete frainteso."

"Cara...anche tua madre é in stato interessante!"

Mentre i figli di Joséphine ridono della situazione, Catherine è molto contrariata. Povera piccola, a breve si sposerà e sua madre attende un altro figlio…..anzi il giorno delle nozze avrà una bella pancia!

"Non è possibile! Nonna, ma io tra quattro mesi mi sposo! Questo … questo è uno scherzo! … Ecco… magari la lettera l'ha scritta zia Joséphine e … forse ha firmato per il nonno Augustin e … Nonna Vi prego, ditemi che non è vero, che è tutto uno scherzo!"

"Mi dispiace cara...ma in fondo non é una cattiva notizia! Su!"

Catherine è quasi disperata, ha le lacrime agli occhi. Povera ragazza!

George ribatte divertito: "Coraggio cuginetta, rassegnati! Vedremo ben tre Contesse Jarjayes intervenire alle tue nozze, vistosamente in stato interessante! Però che evento! Ih ih "

"Smettila George! Io non ci trovo per nulla divertente!"

"Calmati Catherine, non è il caso di inveire così contro nostro cugino!"

"Parli bene tu, Raynier, visto che non stiamo parlando di tua madre ma della mia!"

Reynier ribatte: "Catherine, ti ricordo che non soltanto la zia Marianne è incinta, ma anche la zia Joséphine, e mi pare che i tuoi cugini non facciano tutte queste storie!"

"Certamente non George e Antonin! Ma proviamo a chiedere alle mie cugine che sono tutte prossime al matrimonio ad eccezione della piccola Marguerite, che ha ancora otto anni! …. Chantal, Stefanie, Elizabeth! Cosa ne pensate di vostra madre? Siete felici dell'arrivo del settimo fratello?!"

Chantal ribatte: "Catherine, cugina, certo che non mi fa molto piacere! :…Però, sinceramente, non mi sorprende affatto …"

Elizabeth continua: "Hai ragione sorella! Lo sappiamo tutti come è fatta nostra madre, non è certo un mistero per nessuno! Però da qui, a concepire un altro figlio … si insomma … non me lo aspettavo di certo."

La piccola Marguerite, che furtivamente è entrata nel salone e si è nascosta dietro le tende, esulta: "Evviva! Avrò un'altra sorellina!"

Stephanie le si avvicina in tutta fretta e le dice: "Marguerite, cosa ci fai qui! Queste non sono conversazioni per bambine della tua età, su fila via dai tuoi cuginetti più piccoli!"

"No, Vi prego, lasciatemi qui! Voglio ascoltare anch'io! … George, fratellone mio, lasciami restare, ti prego!"

"No, Marguerite! Nostra sorella ha ragione! Suvvia torna a giocare con i tuoi cuginetti."

"Ma perché non posso ascoltare le conversazioni dei grandi, sono così divertenti!"

Nonna Marguerite le si avvicina e pacatamente le dice: "Dai Marguerite, adesso che hai appreso la bella notizia, raggiungi Marcel e gli altri! ….

"Come desiderate nonna!"

Mia nonna chiama un servitore e dice: "Michel per favore accompagna mia nipote in giardino!"

"Ai Vostri ordini Madame! … Madamigella Marguerite, andiamo."

"A dopo fratelli! ….. Che bello! Avrò un'altra sorellina! Come sono felice, non vedo l'ora che nasca!"

Non appena la piccola si allontana, Antony sorride e dice: "Visto sorelle! Marguerite è felice del nuovo arrivo. Quindi non vedo tutto questo disappunto nei confronti dei nostri cari e vecchi genitori! Ah ah ah ah …"

Nanny accigliata ribatte: "Brutto screanzato! Come ti permetti di dire "Vecchi" ai tuoi genitori!"

"Nanny, ti ricordo che mia madre ha quarant'anni e mio padre ne ha quattro in più. Secondo te sono ancora dei ragazzini?"

"Oh questa si, che è bella!Certo che sei uno sfacciato Antony!... Bada bene a non prenderti gioco di tua madre, quando tornerà! E questo vale anche per te George, intesi?!"

"Ah ah .. Nanny ascolta: a me non può che farmi piacere! I miei figli avranno un compagno di giochi. A proposito Antony, tuo figlio quando nascerà?"

"Sicuramente prima di nostro fratello! Ah ah ah … A proposito Nonna, tra quanto tempo nostra madre ci regalerà il nuovo fratello …."

George, ribatte divertito: "Fratello? Io direi sorella! Antony, in questa famiglia si procreano solo femmine, anzi mi meraviglio come tu ed io siamo nati maschi|! Ah ah ah …. "

"Sorelle ma lo sentite?!"

"Certo che l'abbiamo sentito! George è davvero irriverente! Ehi tu fratello, smettila di prenderci in giro! Piuttosto dicci, possibile che la notizia non ti abbia sorpreso o che non ti spiaccia affatto?"

"Chantal! Non credere! Io sono sorpreso quanto voi. Anche se con nostra madre c'era comunque d'aspettarselo. In quanto a dispiacermi, non ne vedo il motivo! Vuol dire che avrò un'altra sorellina da coccolare! Ah ha ha … Vero fratello?"

"Certo George, concordo con te! Però tutto mi sarei aspettato da nostra madre, all'infuori che la facesse sotto il naso di nostro nonno, sento i suoi strilli d'oltralpe! Ah ah ah …"

"Antony, a questo punto mi chiedo come sia possibile che la sorveglianza di nostro nonno non sia stata abbastanza efficace! Ah ah ah …"

"Me lo chiedo anch'io George! Ah ah ah …"

Mia nonna sorride e ribatte: "Mi fa piacere che almeno voi due l'abbiate presa bene! Perché, miei amati figlioli, ci sono altre novità che riguardano la nostra famiglia …" sorrido sorniona, decisamente questo è solo l'inizio! George e Antony avranno da ridere per parecchio alla prossima notizia!

"Novità nonna! Sono sicuro che in confronto a queste, le altre saranno nulla!"

"Credo invece che vi lasceranno ancora più sorpresi! Dunque, vi ricordate dello zio Armand? Il fratello di Augustin?"

Mia figlia Antoinette ribatte: "Certo Madre, lo zio Armand, il Cardinale! L'ultima volta che è stato qui, è stato al matrimonio di Luisa! Sono passati dieci anni d'allora, poi non è più tornato! Ma dite Madre, cosa gli è successo, forse non sta bene?"

"Oh, no no sta benissimo. Vive a nel castello di Collegno, Augustin lo ha trovato lì….solo...ecco…...non vive da solo!"

"+George, mi interrompe: "Un momento nonna, ma lo zio non risiedeva alla Santa Sede?! Cosa ci fa alla Contea?"

Mio fratello, canzonandomi, ribatte: "Ma è chiaro George, di sicuro si sarà stancato della vita privilegiata che spetta ai prelati, e avrà deciso di darsi alla gestione del castello! … E preghiera, tanta preghiera!"

"Ora et labora! Come l'ordine dei francescani!"

È tutto inutile, i due figli maggiori di Joséphine hanno la stessa irriverenza della madre. Certo, sono due bei ragazzi, educati, compiti. Ma irriverenti e sfacciati come mia figlia!

Antony continua sornione: "Privilegiata o no, caro George, io preferisco essere un uomo d'affari, altro che Cardinale! Ma ci pensi, tutto il tempo a indossare le vesti sacerdotali, quando fuori ci aspettano le delizie del mondo!"

Nanny spalanca gli occhi e, da sotto le lenti, ribatte: "Santo cielo che ragazzaccio che sei!"

Luisa interviene: "Hai ragione Nanny, è identico a mia sorella Joséphine!"

George sorride e continua: "Zia Luisa, io direi piuttosto che assomiglia alla zio Claud! Anche lui! Ah ah ah …"

Mia nonna richiama la nostra attenzione e continua: "Figlioli! Vi prego adesso, lasciatemi continuare."

"Scusateci nonna, Avete ragione! Avanti, quali altre notizie giungono dall'Italia?!"

"Ecco, veramente Vostro nonno dice che lo zio Armand ha deciso di rinunciare al sacerdozio e sposarsi …. con la marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo, da cui aspetta un figlio!"

Tutta la famiglia in coro ribatte: "COSA?!

Mio nipote Reynier, questa volta è il primo a ribattere: "MA … MA CHE COSA DITE! Ehmmm .. scusate nonna, per il tono della voce! Cos'è uno scherzo o cosa?!"

"Nessuno scherzo. E non ho finito. Pare che Armand abbia già un figlio, di cinque anni, con la Marchesa. Per tutti però è il figlio del defunto marito. Quindi mi raccomando, non fatene parola con nessuno quando arriveranno qui. Perché verranno a vivere con noi, a palazzo. E si sposeranno."

George e Antony si lanciano uno sguardo sorpreso, e quest'ultimo ribatte: "Nonna, se questo è uno scherzo del nonno, allora sappi che non solo è divertente, ma addirittura sorprendente!"

"Fratello, secondo me, non è affatto uno scherzo! Se è vero che nostra madre e la zia Marianne sono in dolce attesa, allora tutto diventa possibile! Oramai Io non mi meraviglio più di nulla! Ricordati che infondo è uno Jarjayes! E poi lo zio Armand è pur sempre un uomo! Ih ih ih … Nonna, il nostro povero nonno non racconta di come ha preso la notizia? Si è sentito male, oppure ha subito passivamente il fattaccio?! No, forse ha gridato allo scandalo, o magari ha sfidato a duello suo fratello?! Ih ih ih …"

"Effettivamente...si...si sono picchiati! Augustin dice che hanno fatto a botte! Ih ih….mie cari nipoti, non so perché ma mi viene da ridere al pensiero di Vostro nonno e suo fratello che si picchiano nel cortile del castello! Spero che arrivi una lettera da una delle mie figlie con altri dettagli!"

Sorrido divertita, in effetti l'immagine che ho in mente è molto buffa! Mio marito ha sessant'anni e mio cognato cinquanta, alla loro età fare a botte come ragazzini. Che ide folle!

George con aria divertita risponde: "TranquillizzateVi nonna, vedrete, la prima lettera delle Vostre figlie che giungerà a noi, sarà quella di nostra madre! E se non Vi reco disturbo, Vi chiedo di farmela leggere immediatamente. Sapete, le notizie raccontate da mia madre, sono molto più divertenti di quelle del nonno!"

"Mia figlia Silvie mormora: "Madre, ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo in Italia?! Sono per caso tutti impazziti o cosa?! Ma ci rendiamo conto dello scandalo che verrà fuori!"

Catherine ribatte: "Certo zia, e che scandalo! Non bastava mia madre e mia zia incinte, adesso ci si mette anche lo zio Armand con questo colpo di testa! E cosa diranno le mie amiche! E la famiglia del mio futuro sposo?! Santo cielo che imbarazzo!"

Catherine nasconde il viso con le mani, furiosa ed imbarazzata dalla situazione.

George ribatte: "Su su….cuginetta, stai tranquilla! Ricordati che apparteniamo ad una delle famiglie più importanti di Francia! Non sarà un piccolo scandalo a metterci in ombra! Ricordati chi sei! E che sei figlia di una Jarjayes!"

Antony sfocia in una risata liberatoria: "Ah ah ah ah ah … Questa poi!"

"Si può sapere cugino cosa hai da ridere?"

"Come sarebbe a dire! Ma non hai sentito la nonna? I due Capostipite della famiglia Jarjayes che si picchiano! Ah ah ah … Non è certo cosa da tutti i giorni!"

George, rincara: "Antony, sinceramente avrei voluto vedere il nonno darsele di santa ragione con lo zio!"

"Già! Il Generale e il Cardinale, che quadretto insolito! Ih ih ih … E che dire del Cardinale! Quasi sposato con una vedova inconsolabile e con un figlio già cresciuto! A proposito Nonna, quanti anni ha il piccolo Jarjayes e come si chiama?!"

"Cinque... il suo nome è Carlo Vittorio Maurizio marchesino di Saluzzo …"

"George, però mi dispiace che non porti il nome dei Jarjayes!"

"Vero Antony! Uno Jarjayes che porta un altro cognome! "

Luisa ribatte: "La storia si ripete …"

Maxim chiede: "Non capisco cara, a cosa ti riferisci?"

"Allo zio Claud naturalmente! Si dice, che anche se non si è mai sposato, abbia avuto diversi figli da donne sposate!"

Mia nonna dice: "Un momento Luisa, non è la stessa cosa! Lo zio Claud non è un uomo che è stato obbligato a indossare una veste cardinalizia, come le regole ci impongono, cosa che invece è stata fatta con Armand! Lo zio di tuo padre, ovvero lo zio Claud, non ha rispettato alcuna regola. Si è dato alla vita dissoluta, senza pensare a nulla! Quindi Luisa, non mi sembra il caso di paragonare lo zio Armand allo zio Claud! Mi chiedo, chissà come sarà il piccolo Carlo! Magari avrà gli stessi occhi dei Jarjayes?! Sono curiosa di vederlo. Ma ci pensi? Tuo nonno ed io abbiamo avuto solo figlie femmine, e suo fratello…..un Cardinale….un maschio! Ih ih"

George ribatte: " Ih ih ih … Avrei voluto vedere la faccia di nonno Augustin! Ih ih ih …. Comunque nonna, lo zio credo che non abbia mai vissuto in castità, chissà quante ne avrà combinate durante la sua missione sacerdotate!"

"Ti assicuro, fratellino, che sarà la prima cosa che gli chiederemo! Ah ah ah …"

A nostra nonna, le mie parole non hanno fatto piacere. Ci sta guardando con lo stesso piglio che assume il nonno quando diciamo qualcosa di troppo, cosa che effettivamente accade abbastanza sovente, quando siamo qui.

"Oh Santo cielo, siete due impertinenti! Comunque, Armand è stato obbligato a prendere i voti: secondo mio suocero un figlio doveva seguire la tradizione militare e portare lustro ed onori al casato, l'altro avrebbe dovuto seguire la carriera ecclesiastica e, magari, diventare Papa!"

"Ah ah ah … Papa! Questa poi! George, ma ce lo vedi un Papa con moglie e figli al seguito?"

"Ih ih … Si, certo Antony! Basta dire Padre anziché Papa e vivere in un palazzo della Contea e avere accanto una bella vedova! Ih ih … Ah sta tranquillo, che il caro zietto non sfuggirà alla nostra curiosità, chissà quante cose che avrà da raccontarci!"

"Oh adesso basta voi due o giuro che vi faccio tacere a mestolate!"

"Su Nanny, non prenderla in questo modo! E poi .. ih ih … chissà quante benedizioni lo zio Armand avrà impartito alle dolci donzelle!"

"Già fratello, e tra tutte ha perso la testa con la Marchesa. Sono sicuro che sarà una giovane donna molto affascinante, altrimenti lo zio Cardinale non avrebbe messo su famiglia!"

"Oh è troppo! Voi due siete ...davvero, siete impossibili! BASTA! O giuro che vi lascio senza cena!"

"Nonna permettimi un ultima osservazione …"

"Dimmi..."

"A questo punto mi chiedo chi officerà la Santa messa che unirà gli sposi?! Visto che si tratta pur sempre di un ex Cardinale!"

"Ma che domanda sciocca George! Di sicuro sarà il Papa in persona a benedirlo, o il Generale Jarjayes!"

"Nipoti! Adesso basta! Smettetela! Siate più rispettosi! Dunque, sarà lo stesso sacerdote che ha sposato Oscar e Andrè."

Antoinette guarda sua sorella e dice: "Luisa, non dici nulla!"

"Cara sorella, cosa vuoi che dica?! A differenza dei nostri due nipoti, io sono sconcertata quanto voi! Ma ci pensate, la nostra famiglia sarà argomento di conversazione alla Corte di Versailles!"

Marguerite sussurra: "Oh, a Versailles hanno ben altro di cui parlare, state tranquille! Il nostro piccolo scandalo è nulla in confronto a tutto quello che si consuma alla Reggia!"

George ribatte: "Concordo con Voi nonna! Basti pensare alla promiscuità che aleggia a Corte, non è nulla in confronto all'intrallazzo dello zio con la Marchesa!"

"Ben detto fratellone, altro che il Cardinale e la Marchesa, con figli al seguito!"

"Cardinale?! Secondo me, chiamerei lo zio Armand "aspirante Papa"! Sono sicuro che è la carica a cui il nonno ambiva per suo fratello! Ih ih ih … Chissà come ci sarà rimasto male! Io comunque non posso che esprimere solidarietà per lo zio!"

Mia cugina Odette ribatte allibita: "Voi due siete pazzi! Non Vi rendete conto di ciò che dite! Io proprio non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto divertente! … E tu George che addirittura esprimi solidarietà a nostro zio!"

Nanny replica: "Oh...finalmente sento qualcosa di sensato! Ora basta o prendo il mio mattarello!"

Luisa, sussurra: "Qui, oramai, non si capisce più nulla! E tu Maxim parla! Cosa ne pensi caro?"

"Nulla, mia cara. Tu devi stare tranquilla, devi pensare a nostro figlio e non agitarti. Vieni, torniamo in camera nostra …"

"Maxim, nostro figlio sta benissimo! Spero solo che non assomigli a nessuno dei miei parenti lussuriosi e fornicatori!"

"Ah ah ah … Questa poi zia Luisa! Cosa pensi di fare di nostro cugino! Chiuderlo in un monastero, lontano dalle tentazioni?! Magari poi ci farebbe la sorpresa che ci ha fatto il nostro illustrissimo Cardinale! Ah ah ah …"

"Oh Antony ...sei un uomo impossibile! Ma tua madre non ti ha insegnato un poco di educazione, nipote?!"

"Certo zia! E' solo che ormai siamo abbastanza cresciuti per capire come vanno certe cose! E poi sappiate che nostra madre è una donna fuori dalle rime. A dire il vero, comincio ad apprezzarla moltissimo!"

"A proposito Antony, appena tornerà dal suo viaggio, la vedremo con un enorme pancione, e chissà che atteggiamento assumerà non appena ci vedranno!"

"Oh no, cosa le diremo noi, piuttosto! Ih ih...ma ci pensi? I nostri figli avranno una zia che è più piccola di loro! Perché nostra madre avrà una femmina...come sempre! ih ih ih"

"Ne sono certo anch'io fratello! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

"Ih ih ih …"

Vedo le mie zie preoccupate, ma la zia Luisa è la più scandalizzata tra tutte e digrigna: "Maxim, questi due sono davvero impossibili! Spero solo che nostro figlio …"

"Zia ma cosa dite! Per metà è uno Jarjayes, quindi avrà i geni dello zio Claud, di sua zia Joséphine e di nostro nonno … Ih ih ih ed infine che dire dello zio Armand?! Lui si che li batte tutti Ah ah ah ah !"

"Madame Marguerite, lo sapevo che con George e Antony, sarebbe finita in questo modo! Non oso nemmeno immaginare se Augustin li ascoltasse!"

"Oh, Nanny, vedrai! Non appena …..Augustin sarà tornato, li farà rigare dritto, credimi! Ed ora basta! Vi siete divertiti più che a sufficienza! Qui abbiamo due matrimoni da organizzare, quattro nascite ed altrettanti battesimi! Via! Filate tutti a fare qualcosa di utile!" appoggio le mani ai fianchi ed urlo rivota a figlie e nipoti!

Forse non sanno che anche io ho la stessa tempra di mio marito?!

George avvolge con il suo braccio Nanny e, sorridendo, dice: " Su cara Nanny! Invece di preoccuparti di mio nonno, pensiamo ad organizzare una bellissima cerimonia al nostro caro zio Armand! Dobbiamo festeggiare l'evento, anzi gli eventi: il primo in assoluto è che abbiamo un Cardinale spretato in famiglia, e l'altro sono le nozze del mancato Papa Jarjayes! Ah ah ah … Su, Antony andiamo in giardino, i nostri bambini ci stanno aspettando per i giochi! … A proposito Antony …"

"Cosa c'è George?!"

"Tu dovresti essere riconoscente a nostra madre."

"Riguardo a cosa George?"

"Riguardo alla tua mancata carriera nel sacerdozio! Ma ti immagini a quest'ora anche tu a fare compagnia a nostro zio?"

"E tu allora?! Anziché obbligarti a indossare la divisa francese, nostra madre, la grande Joséphine Amélie Marguerite Marchesa de Liancourt e figlia dell'illustrissimo Generale Jarjayes, ci ha donato libero arbitrio!"

"Vero fratello! Allora viva nostra madre! Che gran donna che ha generato nostro nonno Augustin! Ah ah ah"

_**Contea di Collegno**_

"Oscar, Andrè, ho bisogno di parlarvi, venite con me!... Michele, fa venire nel mio studio mio fratello e la Marchesa."

"Sissignor Generale, agli ordini!"

"Padre, volete vedere anche lo zio Armand?! Cosa succede?"

"Devo parlavi! Prima, ho da dire qualcosa a voi due, poi parlerò con Armand. Venite con me!"

Entriamo e ci accomodiamo sulle poltroncine, davanti al tavolino su cui mio padre ha fatto portare delle tazze di cioccolata. Anche se è agosto, adoro la cioccolata. Ha avuto un bel pensiero, infondo. Però chissà cosa vuole!

Mi sono messa comoda, per fortuna la sarta mi ha consegnato i nuovi abiti, dal taglio maschile, anche se hanno qualche ricamo di troppo. Questi pantaloni adesso non mi tirano più sul ventre e posso allargarli ancora. Spero che mi vadano bene per i prossimi mesi, almeno fino al nostro rientro a Parigi! Anche i nuovi gilet sono più larghi, così come le giacche.

"Padre, di cosa volete parlarci?"

"Ecco, cara, di due questioni che riguardano la famiglia, e vorrei il tuo parere. In fondo, è ora che ti interessi delle nostre questioni, come mio erede!"

"Questioni?! Di cosa si tratta!"

"Dunque, innanzi tutto di mio fratello. Come dono di nozze vorrei dargli uno dei titoli del nostro casato. Un titolo minore, s'intende, ed una piccola rendita. Così che non debba dipendere da me, da noi. E che il figlio che avrà dalla Marchesa possa avere una dote, un'eredità. Spero che tu sia d'accordo con me."

Guardo mia figlia dritto negli occhi, nei suoi occhi uguali ai miei. La vedo sorridere ed annuire. Con la gravidanza poi è ancora più bella! Sembra più giovane, con il viso un poco più pieno. È seduta comoda davanti a me, con le gambe distese e la schiena appoggiata alla sedia. Andrè è al suo fianco, ogni tanto la guarda con una luce negli occhi che rende palese tutto il suo amore. Si, ho proprio deciso bene. Andrè è il marito perfetto, anzi direi l'unico possibile per la mia piccola.

"Padre! Ecco, ero sicura che aveste provveduto allo zio Armand! Padre siete davvero un uomo generoso, sono orgoglioso di Voi!"

"Bene...veniamo alla seconda questione. Questa è più...ecco delicata"

"Un'altra Padre?!"

"Si...vedi, tu sei il mio erede, e per le terre francesi non c'è nessun problema. Passeranno a te senza questioni. Ma per queste terre, dovrei chiedere ai Duchi la stessa cortesia che mi hanno usato i sovrani. Ma qui non ho la stessa fiducia di cui godo a Parigi, quindi avrei pensato ad un'altra soluzione"

"Quale soluzione Padre?!"

"Adottare tuo marito, Andrè! Così non ci saranno problemi!"

"Cosa! Voi volete adottare André!" guardo mio padre scioccata….Andrè è mio marito, e lui vuole farne pure mio fratello. Mi volto a guardare Andrè, è stupito quanto me dalle parole di mio padre.

"Esatto! Non sei forse d'accordo con me? E' la soluzione più semplice, direi geniale! In fondo è un bravo ragazzo, è mio genero, l'ho cresciuto come un figlio …. gli ho dato in sposa il mio erede …. mi pare tutto così semplice! Certo, così avresti sposato tuo fratello …. ma non credo che per te cambi qualcosa, vero?"

Guardo André smarrita, sussurro: "Certo che no! Però … André ricordi cosa ti dissi prima di accettarti come sposo?"

"Ih ih ih…. Che mi vedevi come un fratello! Ma mai avrei immaginato una cosa del genere! Ehm….non fraintendetemi Generale….." abbasso un attimo lo sguardo. Quello del generale è un gesto di estrema fiducia nei miei confronti, mi rende felice certo, però Oscar è mia moglie, la donna che amo sopra ogni cosa, la donna che desidero, non certo una sorella per me!

"Non solamente ti vedevo come fratello, ma sposandoti, avrei avuto l'impressione di commettere un incesto! Ah ah ah! Fratello! Ricordi André?"

"Certo che ricordo! E se ci ripenso mi viene da ridere! Ih ih….."

Mio padre mi guarda severamente e ribatte: "E a me non chiedi Oscar, cosa mi dicevi?! Che mai avresti sposato Andrè! E invece! A proposito spero solamente che mi diate l'erede che tanto desidero, altrimenti André …."

"Ma Generale …. prima o poi verrà l'erede, vedrete …. e poi non preoccupatevi …. produrre eredi è molto divertente, vero Oscar?! ih ih ih"

"Andrè! Vergogati! Io voglio fare di te mio figlio e tu …. tu! Argh ... e ricordati che non devi toccare più mia figlia fino alla nascita della creatura che porta in grembo! CHIARO?!"

"Si, lo so Generale! Comunque non preoccupareVi, Oscar come potete vedere sta bene, ed io mi prenderò sempre cura di lei!"

"Ed io ricomincerò a sorvegliarvi! Mi sono spiegato? Andrè figliolo, hai aspettato per vent'anni, adesso devi solo resistere qualche mese, non mi pare una fatica! Su su ….. figliolo! Allora siete d'accordo come? Posso fare preparare i documenti per l'adozione?"

Mia figlia entusiasta ribatte: "Ma certo Padre! …. André perché non dici nulla?!"

"Beh ... ecco ... io …. grazie Generale, davvero … io …. non ho parole!"

"André, ti ho sempre considerato un figlio, e come tale ho sempre nutrito per te un sincero affetto! …. E adesso basta figliolo! Le smancerie non mi piacciono! A proposito Oscar, hai visto tuo zio dov'é andato?"

"Padre, l'ho visto in compagnia della Marchesa e di suo figlio."

"Bene, allora dovremo informarlo del suo regalo di nozze ….. cosa ne dici?"

"Si, certo Padre! Direi di informalo quanto prima. Sono sicura che ne sarà felice, almeno potrà provvedere

a sua moglie ed ai suoi figli! … Padre, la Marchesa ama davvero lo zio."

"Si ... di questo sono sicuro! Credo che in fondo sarà un buon marito ed un buon padre…"

"Giovanna, il padrone desidera parlare con suo fratello. L'ho cercato nella sua stanza ma non c'era! Sai, dove sia il Cardinale, cioè Il Conte Armand, o la Marchesa?"

"Michele, no ….. non li vedo già da un po' …. hai già provato nella cappella? Magari sono andati a pregare…"

"Se la Marchesa è a palazzo, non credo assolutamente che stia pregando, ormai qui non si capisce più nulla!"

"Però tanto vale provare...magari Sua Eminenza ha mantenuto le sue buone e sane abitudini! Una preghiera non fa mai male, mai!

"Ih ih … Giovanna, ma si può sapere cosa dici! Davvero speri che Sua Eminenza sia nella cappella a pregare, soprattutto adesso che tutti sanno della loro relazione?! Giovanna, in tutta onestà, temo di disturbarli, ma come faccio?! Il padrone vuole vederli, e poi dove li cerco ancora?"

"Oh insomma Michele, vai un poco in giro e cerca. Non so, hai provato nella citroniera? Nelle scuderie? Alla cascina? Nelle cantine? Su su...veloce! Muoviti e vedi di trovarli. E passa dalla cappella, Sua Eminenza, con o senza tonaca, per me resta un uomo pio e devoto! Veloce!"

"Pio senz'altro, ma devoto! ….. Andrò a cercarlo nelle scuderie, è l'unico posto dove non sono andato."

"Ecco...bravo...va va…..e non tornare senza sua Eminenza, neeeeee …"

Percorro il corridoio, incontro una delle cameriere e domando: "Maddalena hai visto Sua Eminenza il Cardinale?"

"No Michele, mi dispiace….ma non l'ho visto!"

"E va bin! …. Oh povero me, non so davvero dove andare a cercare! … Le scuderie sono l'unico posto che mi è rimasto. E se fosse davvero in compagnia della Marchesa?! ….. Signur fa che il padrone se ne stia buono e tranquillo fin tanto che non trovi Sua Eminenza!"

Continuo a percorrere il piano sottostante del castello, ma del Cardinale e della Marchesa non c'è traccia. Mi convinco sempre più che rischio davvero di essere inopportuno!

"Marianne guarda là! Nostro zio e la Marchesa stanno entrando nelle scuderie, su andiamo a vedere!"

"Joséphine, lasciali stare...dai….non essere curiosa. Magari vogliono solo stare un poco da soli!"

"Perché pensi che stiano andando li?! Non certo per pregare! Su forza, non fare la difficile e seguimi!"

"Appunto Joséphine...lasciamoli tranquilli…..io non voglio di certo assistere alle loro….ecco...ehm…..su dai sorella, andiamo via….."

"NO! Voglio vedere! E poi, a quanto sembra i Jarjayes amano le scuderie per distrarsi! A proposito sorella, tu e Louis l'avete mai fatto sul pagliaio?"

"Oh, Joséphine! Ma come fai a fare certe domande! Sei davvero impossibile!"

"Su, su, quante storie! A sentirti, sembrerebbe che voi non combiniate mai nulla! Ma non è così, visto che ti ritrovi incinta esattamente come me! Forza che ci siamo! … Marianne, sbirciamo dal retro …."

Trascino mia sorella con la forza, ma come è riservata pure lei! Ma insomma, cosa posso fare per rallegrarmi un poco la giornata? Mio marito è occupato…..almeno qui ci sarà da divertirsi!

"Joséphine! Nostro padre ha ragione: sei una sfacciata!"

"Ma quale sfacciata! Proprio lui parla che non appena è tornato dal viaggio, non ha aspettato nemmeno di chiudersi in camera con nostra madre! Ti ricordi che entrambi avevano i fili di paglia tra i capelli?"

"Si...si...mi ricordo…...ma adesso basta….andiamo via!"

"E poi Marianne, tu, tanto timorata, non l'hai fatto sul sofà del nonno?"

"JOSEPHINE! Adesso stai davvero esagerando! … E poi lascia in pace il povero zio! Credo che abbia già sofferto abbastanza per la sua condizione forzata."

"Concordo pienamente con te, sorellina! … Però voglio guardare! …"

Mi alzo sulla punta dei piedi e arrivo a sbirciare dalla finestrella, lo zio Armand tiene stretta tra le sue braccia la Marchesa, mentre si scambiano un bacio che nulla ha di casto. Le mani dello zio percorrono la schiena della Marchesa, mentre lei sembra aggrappata allo zio, come se dovesse stare appoggiata per reggersi. Le loro labbra si staccano un attimo e lo zio posa dei piccoli baci sul viso della marchesa…..hai capito il caro zio? Davvero un uomo pieno di sorprese!

Certo che questi vestiti non aiutano a reggersi sulle punte dei piedi, però la scena è davvero interessante!

"Anna, Anna, ti voglio … ti desidero …."

"Armand...ma qui…...nelle scuderie…..io...….oh...Armand..."

"Su, dai amore, non fare così …. Ti prego, lasciati andare …."

"No...no...Armand...io...non qui….ti prego…"

"Ma perché Anna?! Ho sprangato la porta, su dai …."

"No...io...non mi sento a mio agio, qui….. io … Armand, dopo l'esperienza dell'altro giorno, qui mi sento in trappola."

"Ma su Anna, vedrai che nessuno verrà a disturbarci"

"Armand, per favore, usciamo fuori, mi manca l'aria qui dentro, e poi questo odore…."

"Anna! ….. Ma io …. Anna, lo vedi come sta diventando difficile! Ti prego, non fare così …"

Sono nei pressi delle scuderie, da lontano vedo le figlie del padrone che stanno guardando all'interno del fabbricato. Chiederò loro del Cardinale. Avanzo sempre di più, sono talmente prese a guardare all'interno delle scuderie, che non hanno udito i miei passi. Distolgo la loro attenzione, quando odono la mia voce: "Buongiorno Mesdames, avete visto Sua Eminenza? Sapete, il padrone vuole parlargli!"

"Ih ih….buongiorno Michele. Si….decisamente lo abbiamo visto...anzi lo stiamo vedendo! Se vuoi disturbarlo, accomodati pure!"

"Come! Io … veramente non capisco …"

Mi sporgo mestamente dal retro delle scuderie, percorro l'atrio ma inciampo in un catino che cade e rotola rumorosamente.

"Santo cielo Armand! C'è qualcuno!"

"Aspettami Anna, vado a vedere!"

Mi allontano dalla mia amata, apro la porta, mi volto da un lato, vedo le mie nipoti maggiori e Michele.

"Si può sapere cosa ci fate voi qui?"

Vedo mia nipote Marianne impallidire, mentre la maggiore con aria sfrontata, mi dice: "Niente di strano zio! Mia sorella ed io passeggiavamo nei pressi e abbiamo incontrato Michele."

"Ehm...Eminenza...io…...ecco, Il Generale Vostro fratello Vi sta cercando. Vi prega di raggiungerlo nello studio con la Marchesa. Ci sono anche Vostra nipote, madame le comte, ed il marito…"

"Mio fratello! .. Uhm … per caso mio fratello ha mandato tutti e tre a cercarmi?"

"No signore! Ha mandato me soltanto…...io….vi prego signore, raggiungertelo in fretta….non vorrei che si arrabbiasse con me."

"Non vedo il motivo percui dovrebbe prendersela con te Michele! .. "

"Ecco .. vedete, è già da un po' che Vi cerco, finalmente Vi trovo."

"Michele, dove mi sta aspettando mio fratello?"

"Nello studio….Eminen….ehm...Signore!"

"Ho capito! .. Adesso Vi prego cortesemente di lasciarmi solo!"

Marianne ribatte: "Certo zio! Andiamo Joséphine."

"Come andiamo! No no….noi restiamo! Lo zio e la Marchesa vanno….ih ih...vero zio Armand?"

"Vero, mia adorata nipote! E adesso fila via!"

Prendo mia sorella per mano e la trascino letteralmente via….

"Joséphine, vieni dai, andiamo a vedere gli allenamenti dei nostri mariti…..su …"

Michele e le mie nipoti finalmente lasciano le scuderie, raggiungo la mia Anna che mi guarda timidamente, mentre sussurra: "Armand, non è possibile che dobbiamo essere continuamente spiati. Ascolta, dovremmo pazientare fin tanto che non ci saremo sposati …."

"Pazientare! Ma cosa dici Anna?!"

"Armand, dico che per il momento sarà davvero difficile avere un poco di intimità."

"Anna, starai scherzando, spero!"

"Armand, dico davvero. Ho l'impressione che tutti non facciano altro che spiarci! … E poi, non è per questo motivo che l'altro giorno sei venuto alle mani con tuo fratello?"

"Anna, per favore! Non pretenderai davvero che noi due, dobbiamo astenerci fino al matrimonio? Io non ci penso nemmeno!"

"Armand, non è ciò che desidero, però devi riconoscere che ormai la nostra relazione è sotto gli occhi di tutti! E fin tanto che non saremo marito e moglie, tutti o quasi si sentiranno in diritto di … Oh Armand, non ce la faccio più!"

"Hai ragione cara! Abbiamo vissuto troppi anni all'ombra, e adesso è diventato insopportabile! …. Su, vieni Anna, andiamo a vedere cosa vuole ancora mio fratello!"

"Armand, aspetta! Ecco io … Armand hai mandato la lettera per la tua dispensa al Vaticano …."

"Certo Anna! Perché questa domanda?"

"Ecco, vorrei che tu venissi prosciolto quanto prima dal vincolo che ci separa."

"Stai tranquilla Anna, andrà tutto bene! Non appena mi avranno liberato dai vincoli cardinalizi, ci sposeremo! Finalmente tutti sapranno che sei mia moglie! …. Dammi un altro bacio Anna …"

"Armand, dobbiamo trovare il modo di dirlo a Carlo."

"Certo cara, glielo diremo con calma. Dovrà sapere che a breve sposerò la sua mamma e che presto avrà un fratellino …"

"Armand, spero che sia una bambina …"

"Lo spero anch'io Anna! Vorrei che fosse dolce e amorevole come sua madre!"

"Armand, ti amo ….."

"Su, dai … dammi la mano! Mio fratello ci sta aspettando."

"Armand, davvero desideri che ti dia la mano?! Potrebbero vederci e …"

"Allora?! Tutti sanno che sei la mia fidanzata. Beh una fidanza un po' particolare dato che abbiamo già un figlio e presto ne arriverà un altro."

Sorrido felice alla mia amata. Finalmente saremo liberi! Potremo passeggiare tenendoci per mano, otrò corteggiare la mia Anna, potrò ballare con lei. Che meraviglia!

Chissà come farà Andrè con Oscar, quando indossa abiti maschili? Non può certo passeggiare tenendole la mano in pubblico! Quel ragazzo ha una flemma invidiabile!

"Non capisco perché Armand stia tardando!"

"Padre, tra non molto vedrete che sarà qui ….."

"André, la settimana prossima sarà il tuo compleanno."

"Sissignore …"

"In occasione della ricorrenza, voglio dare una piccola festicciola …"

"Ma no, Signore, non è il caso che vi disturbiate …"

"Sccc … zitto Andrè, e lasciami parlare! Dunque, come dicevo, darò una piccola festa, nulla di eccezionale, solo pochi invitati: la nostra famiglia e i Conti di Costigliole."

"Padre, non capisco! Perché volete invitare i Conti di Costigliole?!"

"Semplice, ora ti spiego, dunque: durante la festa che abbiamo dato al castello in onore di San Lorenzo ho notato con immenso piacere che Elena Maria Carolina contessina di Costigliole, ha conversato per tutto il tempo con Victor …"

"E allora Padre?!"

"Come e allora?!, non lo hai ancora capito! … Oscar, voglio che Girodelle lasci la Contea come promesso sposo della Contessina! Anzi, farò di tutto affinché la ragazza venga con noi …"

"Come! Ma Padre!"

"Oscar, non fare quella faccia sorpresa! Voglio, anzi, pretendo che quel povero ragazzo smetta di soffrire a causa di un amore che non potrà mai concretizzarsi."

"Ma Padre, come potete pretendere che il Maggiore Girodelle si innamori solo perché Voi lo avete deciso?"

"Ascolta figliola, non ho scelto forse bene per te e le tue sorelle? Beh, lo ammetto, a parte te, André, che ho saputo educarti in maniere eccellente, gli altri sono un tantino smidollati, però almeno con Charles e Louis, sto rimediando, facendo di loro degli uomini capaci. Sappiate che non appena tornerò a Parigi penserò anche a Maxim e agli altri due buoni a nulla …"

"Padre …"

"Lasciami finire! …. Sono sicuro che ho visto bene. La Contessina di Costigliole è la ragazza adatta a Victor! Ahhh Era ora! …..Bussano alla porta, devono essere loro …. Avanti!"

"Augustin, volevi vederci?!"

"Certo Armand! AccoodateVi! … Marchesa, prego, prendete posto accanto a mia figlia! Armand, tu siediti qui vicino a me!"

Indico a mio fratello e alla mia quasi cognata le poltroncine a loro destinata con un gesto della mano.

"Augustin, comincio a preoccuparmi, cos'è tutto questo mistero?"

"Tranquillo fratello, debbo solo metterti a conoscenza di alcune cose! …. Bene Armand, devo parlarti di una questione importante! Anzi, dobbiamo parlarti, io e mia figlia Oscar!"

"Cosa succede Augustin! Spero solo che almeno questa volta non accampi pretese."

Anna mi prende per mano, mi guarda e dice: "Armand, ti prego, non discutere con tuo fratello. Non voglio che litighiate ancora, siete degli uomini, non dei ragazzini!"

"Armand, davvero non capisco perché tu sia così prevenuto!"

"E me lo chiedi Augustin! Dopo quanto è successo, non dovrei esserlo?! Su sbrigati, dimmi quello che hai da dire! Non ho tempo da perdere, mio figlio mi sta aspettando!"

Guardo mio zio e mio Padre, sono davvero impossibili, uno peggio dell'altro! Mi volto verso Andrè, che ha il mio stesso sguardo perplesso.

"Armand, certe volte non ti sopporto proprio! Allora va pure, non intendo disturbarti oltre...sgrunt…..che fratello polemico che mi ritrovo! Lo vedi Oscar? Io posso essere armato dalle migliori intenzioni, e lui invece…..sgrunt!"

"Padre, siate ragionevole. Voi avete qualcosa di importante da comunicare allo zio Armand! … E Voi zio, lasciate parlare mio padre. Ci sono alcune questioni importanti che Vi riguardano.

"Oscar, quando c'è di mezzo tuo padre, c'è poco da fidarsi! Comunque, su, sentiamo cos'altro hai escogitato!"

"Marchesa, ma lo ascoltate! Siete sicura di volerlo sposare? Se non l'avete ancora capito, mio fratello ha un carattere non molto facile, pensateci bene!"

"Padre! ma lasciate in pace la Marchesa….tanto Voi e lo zio siete uguali! Certe volte mi chiedo come faccia mia madre con Voi! Anzi…..credo di averlo capito come fa a … come dire …. farvi ragionare … ih ih ih…"

Sorrido soddisfatta, certo che ho capito come fa mia madre….

Guardo con rimprovero mia figlia, e ribatto: "Non ho più alcun dubbio! In questa famiglia non si pensa ad altro, vero Armand?!"

"Per una volta, devo darti ragione! Ma davvero la mia dolce cognata ti ricatta? O povero te! Mai, dico mai, avrei creduto una cosa simile!"

Guardo con sgomento mio fratello, e penso che io sono molto più fortunato di lui: la mia Anna non è quel tipo di donna….almeno credo!

"Emmm … Armand, Oscar, Vi sembrano argomenti da trattare?! Marchesa, mi dispiace per la piega che ha preso questa conversazione, ma ormai fate parte della famiglia, e dovrete abituarVi a qualsiasi cosa. Ormai tutti sono fuori controllo! ….. André speravo che almeno tu ridimensionassi tua moglie!"

"Ma Generale...io….cosa posso fare? E poi, Oscar non ha detto nulla di sconveniente…"

Guardo la mia Oscar, quanto è bella. E' arrossita per quello che ha detto, è leggermente imbarazzata. Però ha ragione, i due fratelli sono davvero impossibili!

"André! Tu .. tu …. Oh io lo sapevo che solo tu potevi tollerare mia figlia! Come del resto degli altri miei generi buoni a nulla!"

"Padre! Ora davvero state esagerando! Io amo Andrè! E guai a Voi se dite ancora una parola in proposito. E visto che non vi decidete a parlare con lo zio, lo farò io!"

Guardo prima mio Padre e poi mio zio dritto negli occhi, che famiglia strana che è la mia!

Mio zio mi guarda con curiosità, e domanda: "Oscar, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Cos'è tutto questo mistero?!"

"Ecco zio, mio Padre ha avuto un bel pensiero per Voi, come regalo di nozze. Ed io concordo con Lui. Vuole donarvi uno dei nostri feudi con relativo titolo, così avrete una rendita e potrete vivere serenamente e lasciare un'eredità al figlio che aspettate. Mio marito ed io siamo d'accordo con mio padre, è il regalo di nozze che vogliamo farvi da parte di tutta la famiglia!"

Guardo sorpreso mio fratello, e sussurro: "Cosa? Augustin dici davvero?! Io .. io non me l'aspettavo …."

"Credevi che non ti avrei aiutato? E invece caro fratello ti sbagliavi di grosso! Come potevo abbandonarti al tuo scellerato destino? E poi non saresti stato l'unico a soffrire: avresti trascinato nelle maldicenze non solo te stesso, ma soprattutto la Marchesa ed il tuo secondo genito!"

"Grazie Augustin!"

Sono davvero commosso, dopo la discussione avuta con mio fratello, mai mi sarei aspettato un simile dono. In fondo è un uomo buono, giusto. Un poco fissato, ma pazienza!

"Bene, adesso zio, Padre, vedete di darvi la mano da buoni fratelli e promettetemi che non verrete più alle mani! E' stato uno spettacolo davvero brutto!"

La Marchesa mi guarda commossa e dice: "Generale io, davvero….sono commossa! Non so come ringraziarvi! Siete un uomo buono. Ed anche Voi Oscar, state rinunciando ad una parte della vostra eredità per mio figlio….siete un angelo Contessa!"

"Marchesa, io non Vi ho dato nulla, se non ciò che spetta allo zio Armand. Penso che all'interno del nostro sistema ci siano delle regole alquante ingiuste. Ed è per questo che ritengo che una parte del patrimonio Jarjayes, venga diviso come è giusto che sia!"

Lo zio Armand sussurra: "Grazie Oscar, davvero sei una nipote splendida!"

Sono davvero commosso dalla generosità della mia "piccola" nipote. E' una donna straordinaria. Certe volte mi chiedo come abbia fatto mio fratello ad allevarla in questo modo. E' piena di contraddizioni, ma con un senso della giustizia e della generosità inusitati. Ha ragione Anna, è un angelo!

"Bene Armand, al nostro rientro a Parigi farò venire il notaio per sistemare la questione. Adesso però ho bisogno di un buon notaio del posto, puoi aiutarmi? C'è un'altra questione di famiglia che devo risolvere qui, prima di partire!"

"Si, certo Augustin! A Collegno abbiamo un notaio davvero eccellente! Ma dimmi fratello cos'altro vuoi fare?!"

"Vedi, in Francia ho ottenuto dai sovrani che Oscar sia il mio erede, seppure … ehm … donna"

_**Gli Scavi di Pompei**_

_**Personaggi: Il Generale – Marguerite- Armand - **_

_**Ospiti: Lucciola – Tetide – Australia7**_

_**Le autrici: Aizram e Terry**_

_**Generale:**_ "Caspita! E così quello sarebbe il famoso Vesuvio!"

_**Terry: **_"Già! Il famoso Vesuvio, che ha distrutto l'antica Pompei il 24 agosto del 79 d.C., data dedotta dalla lettera citata di Plinio a Tacito."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Siete davvero informata!"

_**Terry: **_" Informata io? No, è solo che l'ho appena collegata a Google sul mio cellulare! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhm… Un momento oggi è….."

_**Aizram: **_"Il 24 Agosto Generale…. Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehm …. Si ..si … "

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin caro, sei un tantino nervoso, rilassati! Non penserai che il Vesuvio riprenda le sue eruzioni?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dici Marguerite! Non lasciarti condizionare dalle Autrici. Io non temo nulla! Dimentichi che sono un Generale dell'esercito Francese."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, non necessariamente chi non teme, deve essere un Generale! Ed io che non ho paura del vulcano, cosa sono?"

_**Generale:**_ "Tu caro fratello, sei un Cardinale spretato che possiede sangue Jarjayes nelle vene!"

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Anche quello dello zio Claud, Signor Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops… conosco questa voce ….."

_**Lucciola67: **_"Buongiorno Generale, come potete vedere Vi abbiamo fatto una sorpresa, spero gradita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola, Madame Tetide e … NOOO…. Ancora la gatta rinsecchita!"

_**Tetide: **_"Un momento Generale, prima di inveire contro Australia, voglio salutarVi, e badate che sono felice di rivederVi solha perché nell'ultima "One" che le Autrici hanno pubblicato, ho letto che Oscar è partorito e non ha avuto alcun problema!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, avete almeno portato il bazooka, così posso vedere di cosa si tratta!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, è un'arma del nostro tempo, che non Vi piacerebbe affatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque Madame, apprendo con piacere che avete una certa conoscenza delle armi! Forse anche Voi, avete ricevuto un'educazione maschile come la mia adorata figlia?!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, nel nostro tempo, le donne sono ben diverse da quelle della Vostra epoca, ad eccezione della nostra eroina. Siamo emancipate, e certamente non speriamo nell'erede, come Voi pretendete da Vostra figlia."

_**Generale:**_" Questo l'ho intuito dalle svariate missive che sia Voi Madame che le mie altre carissime lettrici mi mandate. Comunque, almeno mi fa piacere che almeno la pensiate come me …."

_**Tetide: **_"Riguardo a cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Riguardo allo spretato qui presente di mio fratello Armand che ha infranto i suoi voti."

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, la Vostra è una situazione complicata! … Voi Armand non avreste mai dovuto infrangere il voto di castità."

_**Armand:**_ "Madame Tetide, io non ho preso i voti per mia volontà ma perché me li hanno imposti. Quindi, non mi sento n colpa di essermi innamorato."

_**Tetide: **_"Su questo, avete perfettamente ragione Armand! Siete vittima delle regole assurde del Vostro tempo. Generale, mi fa piacere che anche Voi vi siate accorto, che Vostro fratello in realtà è una vittima. Generale, ho appena appreso leggendo il nuovo capitolo, che avete posto rimedio, circa Vostro fratello."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie per la Vostra comprensione Madame!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, però lasciatemi dire che Vostra figlia Joséphine e suo marito: con le mucche, che schifo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Concordo con Voi Madame! Quei due sono davvero incorreggibili! Ed è tutta colpa di mia moglie qui presente che le ha impartito un'educazione inadeguata!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustinnn! Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Se Joséphine possiede la stessa tempra dei Jarjayes, non è certo per colpa mia!"

_**Australia7: **_"Tua moglie ha ragione vecchiaccio di un Generale! Anche tu, te la sei spassata con Marguerite dappertutto! .. Ops .. scusatemi Madame, ma devo dirgli in faccia come la penso!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Prego Madamigella Australia, avete tutta la mia solidarietà."

_**Australia7: **_"Generalone dei miei stivali, credi che non sappia che lo hai fatto ovunque con tua moglie! Dalle scuderie al casino di caccia, e poi che dire della scrivania di nonno Augustin! Lì l'hanno fatto l'intera famiglia al completo"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo! Tutti eccetto Luisa e lo smidollato di Maxim!"

_**Australia7: **_"Appunto Generale scimunito, e non sei contento che tutta la tua famiglia abbia onorato la tua scrivania?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no, gattaccia!"

_**Australia7: **_"Sta zitto! …. Terry, Aizram, non appena la truppa farà ritorno a Parigi fate in modo che anche il Cardinale qui presente sperimenti la scrivania di nonno Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "COMEEE! BRUTTA GATTACCIA, MA VOLETE PENSARE AGLI AFFARI VOSTRI?!"

_**Australia7: **_"No, Signore! L'ho detto nell'interesse di Armand! Manca solamente lui! Non vedo perché non dovrebbe usare la scrivania dei Jarjayes! … Emm Scusate il mio ardire Armand, spero che non Vi scandalizziate!"

_**Armand:**_ "Ma no, Madamigella, come ben sapete sono anch'io un uomo di mondo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che lo sei Armand! Hai quasi due figli con la Marchesa, e poi qui si parla solo di mia figlia, e tu! Se non sbaglio, anche tu hai fatto uso della cascina, e se Michele non ti avesse disturbato nelle scuderie, io avrei aspettato fino al prossimo capitolo per parlarti!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, è mai possibile che tu stia a guardare solo me! Lasciami tranquillo!"

_**Generale:**_ "NO! Finché non avrai ricevuto la benedizione della Chiesa tu e Anna dovete astenervi, è chiaro!"

_**Armand:**_ "Te lo scordi Augustin! Vero autrici?"

_**Terry: **_"Ehmm … Si .. però Armand qualche problemino lo avrai anche tu!"

_**Armand:**_ "No, Vi prego Mesdames, non scagliatevi contro di me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma Armand, non potete certo pretendere che io e Terry Vi agevoliamo in tutto!"

_**Generale:**_ "SIIII! Ben detto Arpie! Anche Armand, dove tribolare!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma sentite che razza di fratello che mi ritrovo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola, si può sapere cosa Vi prende?"

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Scusatemi Generale, ma non resisto! Ah ah ah ….. La verità e che siete circondati da lussuriosi, e Voi Armand non siete da meno! Generale, che dire della bacinella che la cameriera Vi ha rovesciato addosso?! E' tutto così esilerante! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lucciola. Vi prego! E' stata un'idea di Madame Arpia e Voi lo sapete bene!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Certo che lo so! Però che ridere! Ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_"Vogliamo entrare nella antica città di Pompei?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Madame, andiamo pure! Spero che con tutto quello di bizzarro che mi sta accadendo, il Vesuvio non cominci ad eruttare proprio adesso."

_**Australia7: **_"Ma che dici, vecchiaccio, su entra, dammi il braccio che ti conduco io! Conosco questo posto, voglio farVi da guida turistica! Lucciola vieni con noi?"

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Certo Australia …"

_**Australia7: **_"Prendi l'altro braccio del Generale pazzo, almeno per il momento non può sfuggirci!… Madame Marguerite, se non Vi dispiace ovviamente!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no, Madamigella, farò compagnia a madame Tetide."

_**Tetide: **_"Con immenso piacere Madame Marguerite. Per me è un onore conversare con una donna assennata quale siete Voi. Possiamo andare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Armand, voi invece porgerete il braccio a me e a Terry!"

_**Armand:**_ "Prego Mesdames, per me è un onore! …. Donzelle, però adesso che nessuno ci ascolta, dovete dirmi se davvero pensate di farmi soffrire …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Soffrire! Ma che parolone! Armand, Terry ed io non siamo cattive, è solo che abbiamo pensato che un poco di castità non Vi farebbe male! Ah ah ah"

_**Armand:**_ "Oh no! Santo cielo! Allora Augustin ha ragione quando dice che siete due Arpie!"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …. Armand, guardate l'antica città di Pompei, non è meravigliosa? Ah ah ah …."


	119. Chapter 119

_**La divisa del Generale**_

"Bene Armand, al nostro rientro a Parigi farò venire il notaio per sistemare la questione. Adesso però ho bisogno di un buon notaio del posto, puoi aiutarmi? C'è un'altra questione di famiglia che devo risolvere, prima di partire!"

"Si, certo Augustin! A Collegno abbiamo un notaio davvero eccellente! Ma dimmi fratello cos'altro vuoi fare?!"

"Vedi, in Francia ho ottenuto dai sovrani che Oscar sia il mio erede, seppure … ehm … donna. Vedi, io devo assicurarmi che anche queste terre restino alla nostra famiglia…..per cui ho pensato di adottare Andrè! Tanto ormai è lo sposo del mio erede! Non cambierà nulla, ma se i Duchi dovessero fare storie, io ho già risolto il problema! Semplice!"

Augustin mi guarda con un'aria davvero strana. La sua logica, impeccabile, a me pare follia!

"Ma ... Augustin .. tu davvero vuoi adottare André?! ... E' piuttosto insolito ..."

"Perché insolito? E' mio genero, è cresciuto in casa mia, con il mio erede, cosa ci vedi di male? E' il marito della mia figliola!"

Certe volte non riesco a capire mio fratello Armand, eppure è tutto così semplice! Adotto Andrè, così eredita le terre di Collegno. Ma cosa c'è mai di strano in tutto ciò?

"Si, si Augustin! Però, adottando André, Oscar diventerebbe sua sorella! Ma ti rendi conto che pasticcio!"

"Oh...ma quale pasticcio e pasticcio! Loro sono marito e moglie!"

"Si, però Augustin ... Oscar, André, cosa pensate in proposito?!"

"Armand, io trovo che quello del Generale sia un atto di stima nei miei confronti….per il resto….beh si, è un poco strano, ma Oscar è mia moglie, io la amo…"

Guardo Oscar, la mia dolcissima sposa! La accarezzo tutta con uno sguardo. Quanto è bella, seduta accanto a me, con l'aria un poco imbarazzata dalle mie parole. Certe affermazioni fatte in pubblico la imbarazzano ancora. Pazienza, io la amo e tanto basta!

"Zio Armand, all'inizio, prima che cominciasse tutta questa storia ... Cioè prima che decidessi di diventare la moglie di Andrè, pensavo a un eventuale matrimonio con lui, come ad una sorta di incesto. In seguito, mi sono resa conto di non amarlo come fratello, ma come uomo! ... Quindi per me, adottato o meno da mio padre, lui rimarrà sempre mio marito."

"Augustin, lo sai che stai combinando un grande pasticcio? Per la Chiesa, si tratterà comunque di una situazione anomala. Andrà in qualche modo gestita, io non voglio che i miei nipoti vivano nel peccato!"

Avrò anche rinunciato alla tonaca, ma certe abitudini, certe idee, fanno ormai parte di me.

"ARMAND ... Ti prego! Ma quale peccato! Ti risulta forse che André sia mio figlio! Su dai Armand, non dire stupidaggini che già ne sento abbastanza per tutto il giorno! E adesso vediamo di sbrigare il lato burocratico della questione!"

"Si, si….certo Augustin….certo, però io una dispensa papale la vorrei per i miei nipoti. Chissà se tra le mie conoscenze trovo qualcuno che possa aiutarmi...uhm….magari padre Marcellino, segretario di Sua Santità….sempre se non è troppo arrabbiato per la mia ultima missiva….."

"Quindi l'hai già inviata!"

"La missiva in cui ho reso la tonaca? Certo che si!"

"Uhmmm ... mi chiedo, cosa diranno alla Santa Sede! .. Rimarranno delusi! Ci pensi Armand, magari in questo momento decidono le tue sorti per proclamarti Papa. Sai che soddisfazione per la nostra famiglia?!"

"Augustin, l'attuale Pontefice gode di ottima salute! Per il momento non è previsto nessun conclave. Per cui rilassati…..e poi non mi avrebbero mai eletto papa….stai tranquillo!"

"Si, si ... Ma come si suol dire caro fratello: mai mettere freno alla divina provvidenza! Anche se tu, non ti sei esonerato, visto che hai pensato bene di riprodurti, pazienza!"

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, davvero Augustin è un uomo impossibile. Adesso avrebbe voluto un Papa in famiglia! La sua smania di grandezza è davvero illimitata! Vengo però distratto dai miei pensieri da un leggero tocco alla porta.

"E' permesso, signori?"

"Avanti, prego Michele ..."

Poso un vassoio sul tavolino, davanti a Madame, su cui è collocata una lettera sigillata, dico: "Perdonate il disturbo, è appena arrivata questa missiva per madame la comtesse….ehm..."

"Una missiva per me! Chissà chi la me la manda?"

Mio padre incalza: "Su avanti Oscar, leggi!

"Si, certo ... vediamo cosa c'è scritto .. dunque ... E' della contessa Costiglione, che strano ... Padre annunciano una nuova visita qui al castello ..."

"Bene! Benissimo direi! … Marchesa, vedete che l'altra sera abbiamo visto giusto! Quella ragazza si è invaghita di Victor! Perfetto! Oscar, rispondile subito ! Dille che è la benvenuta e di portare con se la figlia! Ih ih….se tutto va come immagino…..avremo un depresso in meno con noi! Ih ih ih"

Sono davvero felice! Adesso sistemo anche Victor, così la smette di fare gli occhi dolci alla mia piccola Oscar!

"Ma Augustin! davvero vuoi favorire le stravaganze di una ragazzina? E poi, prima di esultare in questo modo, sai Victor cosa ne pensa? Anche lui è attratto da quella ragazza?"

"Certo che sarà attratto da quella ragazzina, come la chiami tu! Vedrai! Io sono bravissimo a combinare matrimoni! E la contessina Elena è perfetta per Victor! Allegra, vivace, espansiva! Vedrai Armand! In fondo, i matrimoni delle mie sei figlie sono tutti perfetti! Ih ih ih"

"Augustin, dimmi, non avrai in mente di portarla con noi?"

"Certo che si! Non posso di certo lasciare qui Victor! Ti pare?! Come possiamo partire con un soldato in meno! Si sposano e partiamo...oppure si fidanzano, e poi si sposeranno a Parigi….uhm...questi sono piccoli dettagli che vedremo in seguito!"

"Dettagli! Tu li chiami dettagli! Augustin, come fai a essere tanto sicuro che Victor si voglia sposare? Ma ti rendi conto di cosa dici?!"

"Certo che si! Stai tranquillo Armand! L'altra sera mi è parso ben disposto nei confronti della contessina! Su su...e poi….io ordino e lui ubbidisce, come tutti! Vedrete, ne sarà compiaciuto, non avrà nulla da ridire! E suo padre, mio buon amico, mi sarà grato delle attenzioni che riservo a suo figlio!"

"Andrè, ma nei fumenti di mio padre per caso il dottore Pautasso ci ha messo qualche erba strana?"

"Oscar è risaputo che alcuni monaci della zona facciano uso di erbe particolari, molto probabilmente le avranno mescolate a quelle del Generale, non si spiega in maniera diversa."

"Già...di tutte le follie di mio padre, questa è una delle più assurde…...obbligare Victor a sposarsi…"

"Figlia mia, non vedo cosa ci trovi di tanto assurdo! Infondo non ho scelto bene per te? Su, avanti, parla!"

"Ma cosa c'entra questo Padre? Io e Andrè ci conosciamo da quasi trent'anni! Siamo cresciuti assieme e...ci amiamo…...ecco! Ma della contessina e del Maggiore non sapete nulla!"

"So, quanto basta. E' inutile dilungarsi, rispondi alla Contessa che siamo ben lieti di riceverli! … Magari porterà l'anello del fidanzamento! Ih ih .. quanto temo recuperato che sarebbe!"

"Oh...Padre, siete impossibile! Comunque risponderò che saranno i benvenuti, state tranquillo! Ricordo perfettamente le buone maniere! Ed ora, se non vi dispiace, vado a riposare un poco…...Andrè, mi accompagneresti in camera nostra?"

"André hai sentito mia figlia?! Su coraggio figliolo, sbrigati non farla aspettare e soprattutto lasciala riposare, intesi André?"

"Sissignore!"

Mia nipote e suo marito lasciano lo studio, guardo mio fratello e ribatto immediatamente: "Augustin, ti rendi conto che pretendi che tutti ti obbediscano!"

"Armand, non vedo cosa ci sia tanto di strano! La mia famiglia non è felice?!"

"Oh Augustin, sei davvero impossibile!"

"Impossibile o no, tutto va per il verso giusto. A proposito, sappiate che ho scritto a Marguerite, penso che sarà già a conoscenza di ogni cosa …"

"Si può sapere di grazia cosa le hai scritto?"

"Certamente mio amato fratello! L'ho messa a conoscenza di te e della Marchesa qui presente!"

"Dici davvero Augustin!"

"Certo! Le ho detto che deve preparare le vostre nozze, così al nostro rientro non perderemo altro tempo! Voglio che non viviate più nel peccato ma che la vostra unione venga vissuta alla luce del sole! …. Scusate la franchezza Marchesa!"

"Vi ringrazio ancora Signor Generale, siete un uomo molto generoso!"

"Non dovete ringraziarmi Marchesa, è giusto che mio nipote abbia il cognome che gli spetta, peccato che non posso dire altrettanto del tuo primogenito Armand! Ed è tutto per colpa tua!"

"Ma Augustin …"

"Taci, scellerato e codardo di un Jarjayes! Se ti fossi preso le tue responsabilità sin dall'inizio, Carlo porterebbe il nostro nome, non quello dei Saluzzo! …. Marchesa non capisco come abbiate potuto accettare simili condizioni da questo … meglio lasciar stare!"

Guardo male mio fratello, muovo una mano come a voler scacciare un brutto pensiero, tanto ormai non c'è soluzione, quello che è fatto appartiene al passato.

"Augustin, ti prego non ricominciare! Parli bene tu, che non hai mai avuto alcun tipo di problemi! Te l'ho già spiegato! Non avevo nulla da offrire ad Anna, se non la mia miseria!"

"Scellerato che non sei altro! Potevi cercare il mio aiuto! Forse credevi che ti avrei voltato le spalle?"

"Ecco … io …."

"Non avevi alcuna fiducia in me!"

La Marchesa mi guarda smarrita e con tono basso ribatte: "Generale, Armand ed io temevamo di affrontare uno scandalo di proporzioni epiche. Se Voi malauguratamente non ci aveste aiutato, cosa sarebbe stato di me, di Armand e soprattutto di Carlo?!"

"Beh, certo in proposito come darvi torto! Però… Armand, d'ora in avanti vedi di rigare dritto e non peccare più!"

"Ma Augustin!"

"Armand, tu mi hai compreso benissimo! Adesso vogliatemi scusare che devo andare in giardino. Voglio vedere come procedono gli allenamenti di Charles e Louis! Con permesso Marchesa!"

"Prego Generale."

Vedo mio fratello lasciare lo studio, tira a se la porta, guardo Anna, le vado incontro, l'abbraccio le dico: "Anna, ma lo hai sentito?! Mio fratello è davvero fuori di se! Ha inteso nuovamente che io e te non dobbiamo più fare l'amore fino al matrimonio! E' impazzito, non ho più alcun dubbio!"

"Armand, tuo fratello è fatto a modo suo, ma non è cattivo. Mi commuove come si stia prodigando per aiutarci …"

"Si, lo riconosco! Ma dimmi, come potrei starti lontano! … Ascolta Anna, cosa ne diresti se chiudo la porta a chiave e ci intrattenessimo qui nello studio?!"

"Ma Armand!"

"Su, cara, non è certo la prima volta che ci appartiamo qui! Anzi, sono sicuro che il nostro piccolo, che a breve nascerà, lo abbiamo concepito sulla scrivania, come Carlo del resto, ricordi?!"

"Come potrei dimenticarlo! Armand, se penso alla nostra prima volta …."

"Tremavi, non volevi … ma l'amore che sentivi per me, ti ha fatto superare tutte le barriere che ci separavano! Amore mio, sapessi quanto ti ho amata e quanto ti amo! Ti amo Anna, ti amo da impazzire! .. Su, dai vieni … Ti voglio Anna, ti voglio ancora sulla scrivania."

"No, aspetta Armand, dimentichi che al castello non siamo soli. Potrebbero cercarci e …."

"Non l'ho dimenticato Anna, ma non l'hai sentito mio fratello? E' in giardino con Charles e Louis."

"Si, però …."

"Però niente! Su dai vieni qui … Forse non mi desideri abbastanza?"

"Ma cosa dici Armand! Certo che ti desidero, ti voglio! Armand, vorrei che stanotte venissi in camera mia, però …"

"Su dai! Cosa credevi, che non sarei venuto? Dimmi, come potrei starti lontano! …. Ma prima di chiudere la porta, voglio che mi dai un bacio …."

"Armand, non temi che qualcuno possa entrare e vederci …"

"Anche se fosse! Ormai tutti sanno di noi. Ti amo …. Ti amo Anna, non mi stancherò mai di dirtelo, adesso baciami ….."

Stringo a me la mia amata, sento il profumo della sua pelle, fresca e delicata, non capisco più nulla, sussurro: "Anna, Anna … non ce la faccio più, devi essere mia, adesso! Vado a chiudere la porta immediatamente, aspetta …"

Mi sciolgo dai suoi baci, dal suo caldo abbraccio, sono all'apice del desiderio, non resisto ancora a lungo.

A grandi falcate, raggiungo la porta, la mia mano sfiora la chiave quando vedo la maniglia abbassarsi, la porta si spalanca con irruenza, e batto la testa.

"Accidenti che male!"

"Padre, scusate, Vi ho fatto male! Io non volevo!"

Mi porto la mano alla fronte indolenzita, e con molta pazienza, sussurro: "Tranquillo Carlo, non è successo nulla!"

Guardo mio figlio, ha spalancato la porta con impeto. Povero me, che botta che ho preso!

"Padre, non è così, Vi ho fatto male! La fronte è tutta rossa! Oh Padre mi dispiace!"

"Ti ho detto che non è nulla Carlo …."

Guardo mia madre, la scruto e domando: "Madre, anche Voi, vi siete fatta male?"

"Io? Ma cosa dici Carlo!"

"Ecco, siete tutta rossa in viso, e così ho pensato che …"

"Ma no, Carlo! E' solo che … che .. ho caldo, ed ho chiesto al Cardin… cioè ad Armand … cioè a tuo padre, di portarmi fuori a prendere un poco d'aria, vero Armand?"

"Si, certo Anna! Però adesso che con noi c'è Carlo, possiamo andarci insieme …"

"Armand, Carlo ha ragione, fa vedere! …. Armand il colpo che hai preso alla fronte, è stata davvero forte. Si sta gonfiato!"

"In effetti fa male Anna, ma non importa, ormai è successo …"

"No, aspetta Armand, sarebbe meglio fare degli impacchi con l'acqua fresca."

"Madre, avverto io Giovanna, le dico di preparare l'acqua fresca! … Padre, scusatemi, faccio in un attimo …."

Sorrido, vedo mio figlio uscire di corsa, è preoccupato per me, Anna mi si avvicina ancora, e sfiorandomi delicatamente con le dita la fronte, mi dice: "Caro, ti sei fatto davvero male …"

L'abbraccio, la bacio, le dico: "Questa notte, non chiudere la porta, sarò da te!"

"Ti aspetto amore …."

Ho assistito in parte agli allenamenti. Charles e Louis sono visibilmente accaldati, mia figlia Joséphine corre incontro a suo marito e gli porge l'asciugamano. Charles si asciuga la fronte. Noto con immenso piacere che mia figlia e suo marito, nonostante tutti questi anni di matrimonio, si amano ancora. Proprio come me e la mia Marguerite. Ahhh mia Marguerite, quanto mi manchi! Accidenti a questa missione, non ce la faccio più! ….. I miei pensieri impudichi vengono distolti da Sassoin e La Salle che mi si avvicinano.

"Sassoin, vedo con piacere che i miei generi se la cavano bene!"

"Sissignore! Sono migliorati tantissimo, potete essere fiero di loro!"

"Infatti, ne vado fiero! Che dire! Da due inetti buoni a nulla quali erano, adesso posso vantare di avere altre due lame su cui contare. Certo non sono alla vostra stregua, ma per lo meno possono difendersi in caso di attacco."

La Salle ribatte: "Certo Signore! Soprattutto adesso che dovremmo portarci dietro un bambino ed un'altra donna, ci saranno utili!"

"Non dimenticare soldato che mio fratello, anche se spretato, sa tirare di spada. A proposito, da domani occupatevi anche di lui."

"Del Cardinale Signore?"

"Sassoin, di cardinalizio mio fratello non ha più nulla! Anzi, credo che non lo sia mai stato!"

"Generale, La Salle ed io possiamo andare?"

"Si, certo! Andate pure!"

"Con il Vostro permesso."

I due soldati si allontanano, Louis entra a palazzo e Charles e mia figlia si avvicinano.

"Joséphine, non ho visto per tutto il tempo Marianne, dov'è?"

"E' in camera sua padre. E' da stamattina che non fa che dare di stomaco."

"Bel guaio! E pensare che tra qualche giorno dobbiamo lasciare la Contea! … Tu invece, noto con piacere che stai bene."

"Benissimo Padre! Anzi, mai stata meglio, vero Charles?"

"Si, Generale, Joséphine sta benissimo."

"Immagino …. Ascolta Joséphine, riguardo ad Oscar, come ti sembra? Cioè secondo la tua esperienza, tua sorella gode di ottima salute?"

"Ma certo Padre, Oscar sta benissimo!"

"Comunque, prima di partire, manderò a chiamare il dottore, voglio che visite tutte Voi, compresa la Marchesa."

"Ma Padre, io sto benissimo, non ho bisogno di alcun dottore!"

"Invece ti sbagli. Tu come le altre donne gravide di questa casa, verrete visitate! Voglio avere la certezza assoluta che possiamo rimetterci in viaggio."

"Ma Padre, chi più di me, può sapere che sto bene?"

"Il dottore naturalmente!"

"NO! Padre! Vi dico che sto benissimo, e nessun medico mi visiterà, se non in caso di effettiva necessità! Mi sono spiegata Padre?! "

"JOSÉPHINNNE! SEI UN'INCOSCIENTE!"

"Padre, avrò il mio settimo figlio, cosa volete che ne sappia un uomo che non ne ha mai avuto uno!"

"JOSEPHINE SEI INDISPONENTE! … Charles ti ordino di dire qualcosa!"

"Mio Padre ha ragione Charles, su avanti, parla! Digli che sto bene e che non ho bisogno di nessuno, se non di te!"

"Ecco, Generale …"

"JOSEPHINE, SEI DI UNA SFACCIATAGGINE UNICA!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Sono tutta zio Claud! Non è così? …. Andiamo caro, su vieni, hai bisogno di un bel bagno rinfrescante, e dopo mi dovrai fare un bel messaggio come dico io!"

"SEI UNA SFACCIATA! VIA! SPARITE VOI DUE!"

Mio marito ed io ci allontaniamo, mi dice: "Joséphine, ma si può sapere perché devi provocare in continuazione tuo padre?"

"Ma Charles, lo hai sentito? Lui vuole che quella specie di pappagallo di dottore mi visiti senza che io ne abbia bisogno."

"Si, si cara, ma tuo padre si preoccupa solamente per la salute delle sue figlie. Riconosco che anch'io al suo posto mi preoccuperei. Non dimentichiamoci che tra non molto ci metteremo in viaggio e …"

"Oh adesso basta Charles! Io non ho bisogno di nessuno, all'infuori di mio marito! … Charles …"

"Dimmi cara …"

"Dopo il bagno, voglio che mi massaggi …"

"Hai male alle gambe cara?"

"Ma no! Cosa hai capito! Io non ho nulla! L'unica malattia di cui soffro, è il mal d'amore! Sai che ti dico! Che il bagno lo faremo insieme! Dai Charles, muoviti!"

Prendo mio marito per mano, alzo un poco la gonna con l'altra mano, per non inciampare, ed allungo il passo per raggiungere il prima possibile la nostra camera!

"Andrè cosa ne pensi dell'idea di mio padre?"

"Quale Oscar, tuo padre nello studio ne ha proposte almeno tre."

"Tre?!"

"Certo, la prima, quella della mia adozione, poi il titolo per Armand, ed infine una moglie per Girodelle."

"Ah ah ah … Hai ragione Andrè! Mio padre ha davvero mille risorse ed una soluzione per tutti! Comunque mi riferivo alla tua adozione. André non ti dispiace che il tuo cognome passi in secondo ordine?"

"Oscar, io non rinuncerò mai al mio cognome, nemmeno quando diventerò un Jarjayes! …. Oscar, quando tuo padre mi ha proposto di sposarti, sapevo che avrei rinunciato a tanto! Ma pur di sposarti, avrei rinunciato a tutto, anche al mio nome! … Ti amo Oscar! L'unica cosa che conta per m, è che tu sia moglie. Che tuo padre mi cambi anche il nome, non gli piace Andrè?! Ecco, può chiamarmi anche in un altro modo, l'importante per me, è averti …."

"Anch'io ti amo Andrè … ti amo ….."

Abbraccio mia moglie per darle un bacio, mi accorgo del suo ventre pronunciato, poso la mano, sussurro felice: "Oscar, il nostro bambino sta crescendo ….."

"Ehmm ….. si, per fortuna ho fatto predisporre nuovi pantaloni, con dei nastrini per poterli allargare ancora un poco …."

"Oscar, prima di partire dovrai mettere nel bagaglio degli abiti adatti alla tua condizione. A proposito, la sarta li ha consegnati?"

"Non ancora André. Le ho ordinato di portarli due giorni prima della nostra partenza."

"Non capisco, forse non sono pronti?"

"Non te lo saprei dire! E' solo che ho deciso in questo modo, per non creare confusione …"

"Continuo a non capirti …"

"Andrè, hai forse fretta di vedermi in quelle vesti?!"

"Oscar, comunque ti vesta, per me sarai sempre bellissima!"

Stringo forte mia moglie, appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue e piano inizio a stuzzicarle. Le mordicchio, appoggio la mia lingua, finche Oscar non risponde al mio bacio, che piano piano diventa sempre più intimo.

"Oscar, cosa ne dici di fare una passeggiata prima di pranzo?"

"Va bene Andrè! … Andrè che ne dici se prendiamo qualcosa da portare via, e rimaniamo fuori?"

"Ottima idea amore! Io e te soli, senza nessuno intorno. Andiamo in cucina e facciamoci preparare qualcosa! …. Su, dammi la mano, andiamo …."

Armand, io e nostro figlio, percorriamo i corridoi sottostanti, per raggiungere il parco quando incontriamo il Generale che da disposizioni a Giovanna.

"Madame, desidero che per la festa di mio genero non manchi nulla, voglio che sia tutto assolutamente perfetto!"

"Signur, me ne occuperò personalmente, vedrete, rimarrete soddisfatto."

"Bene...ma Armand, cosa ti sei fatto in viso…..cos'hai?"

"Ecco … io … Augustin …"

Mio nipote timidamente ribatte: "Vedete Generale, è stata tutta colpa mia! … Mio padre era dietro la porta, io sono entrato e l'ha presa in pieno volto."

"Davvero? Oh….povero Armand! Devi metterci una pezza bagnata con acqua fredda! Giovanna, provvedete immediatamente!"

"Ma non è niente Augustin! E poi ci ha già pensato mio figlio …."

"Bene...bene...allora vi lascio, vado a controllare che Oscar si stia riposando…...nelle sue condizioni ne ha bisogno …"

Giovanna ribatte: "Signur(Signore) Le Comte non è in camera sua, è andata via con suo marito."

"Che cosa? Mia figlia è uscita? Ma.…..lei deve riposarsi…..Giovanna, sapete per caso dove è andata?"

"Non lo so Signur, ma Lucia, la ragazza che si occupa della cucina, mi ha detto che Vostra figlia e suo marito hanno preso delle provviste. Pare che rimangano fuori per tutto il giorno."

"Cosa?! ma sono due incoscienti? Adesso vado subito a cercarli! Da quanto tempo sono usciti?!"

"Da quasi un'ora Signur …"

"Cosa?! E sapete se sono uscita a piedi, in calesse o a cavallo?"

"Con il calesse Signur …"

"In calesse…...chissà dove sono andati! Devo andare a cercarli…..Voi...Voi dovevate impedire loro di uscire!"

Mio fratello ribatte: "Augustin! Ma ti rendi conto di esagerare! Lascia in pace tua figlia! Cosa vuoi che le accada!"

"Come sarebbe a dire cosa vuoi che le accada?! Potrebbe stancarsi! E non fa bene al mio nipotino! Ma insomma Armand! Quei due…...uff….nessuno che mi capisca….." sbuffo sconsolato, ma è mai possibile che in questa casa io sia l'unico a preoccuparmi? Qui tutti fanno quello che credono senza pensare alle conseguenze!

"Smettila Augustin! Sei davvero insopportabile!"

"No...sono solo un padre che si preoccupa per la salute della sua figlia minore, che è in attesa del suo primo figlio…..mi spieghi cosa c'è di male?!"

"Ascolta Augustin, Oscar non è l'unica donna che aspetta un … Giovanna per favore porta via Carlo."

"Si, certo Signur! Marchesino venite con me."

"Ma Padre, mi avevate promesso di fare una passeggiata insieme…"

"Si, certo, non appena avrò parlato con mio fratello. Adesso vai, ti raggiungo tra poco."

"Va bene Padre, come desiderate!" vado via un poco sconsolato, tenendo per mano Giovanna. Che donna strana…..ha l'età della mia mamma ma non è sposata e non ha figli. È sempre vestita di nero, con i suoi occhialini ed i capelli raccolti. Sempre seria ed impettita, mai un sorriso…mia madre invece sorride sempre! Ed ultimamente ancora di più!

Non appena mio figlio si allontana guardo dritto negli occhi mio fratello e continuo: "Augustin, tua figlia non ha bisogno di tutte queste attenzioni da parte tua! Vuoi capire che la irriti solamente?! Lasciala vivere tranquilla e poi non è l'unica donna che metterà al mondo un bambino!"

"Ma è l'unica che metterà al mondo il MIO erede, chiaro? A proposito Marchesa, giacché siamo soli, potrei farvi una domanda?"

"Oh Augustinn! Non so come faccia tua figlia a sopportarti!" scuoto la testa sconsolato, mio fratello è ormai irrecuperabile!

"Dite pure Generale!"

"Ecco...vedete...se ho ben compreso Voi e mia figlia siete circa allo stesso punto della gravidanza….ehm..."

"Sissignore …."

"Ecco...però mia figlia è meno…..in carne, passatemi il termine, di Voi e delle altre mie figlie….io inizio a preoccuparmi…"

"Ma no, Signore, non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi! E' solo che Vostra figlia ha un fisico molto asciutto. Presumo che sia una sua caratteristica, e come se non bastasse Armand mi ha detto che è un saldato, e poi Oscar è alla sua prima gravidanza, invece per me è la seconda, e per madame Marianne è la quinta, e Madame Joséphine addirittura alla settima, quindi è logico che sia differente da Vostra figlia Oscar! Tranquillizzatevi Generale, Oscar sta bene, ha bisogno solamente di tranquillità, tutto qui!"

"Voi siete sicura? Ha messo un poco di pancia, certo, ma secondo me è molto magra! E poi Voi parlate di tranquillità…..ecco...vado a cercarla e la riporto al castello, così sta tranquilla! Vedi Armand, anche la Marchesa è del mio stesso avviso…"

"Augustin! Non distorcere le parole di Anna! Smettila! Lasciali tranquilli! Una giornata lontano da te non potrà che farle bene, e adesso io recupero mio figlio e tu occupati di Victor! A proposito, dov'è quel ragazzo? Possibile che si isoli continuamente! Vai a fargli un po' di compagnia."

"Oh...a Victor pensaci tu…..magari fallo confessare! Io devo occuparmi del mio nipotino!"

"Confessare Victor! Ma dico Augustin, sei fuori o cosa! Ti ricordo che io non sono più un Cardinale."

"Ma Victor mica lo sa….ih ih ih….su,...così magari con te si apre un poco…..ih ih ih"

"Augustin! Ti ricordo che quel ragazzo era presente alla riunione, possibile che non ricordi! Fratello sei troppo preso dai tuoi problemi che lo hai dimenticato? Tutti sanno che tra non molto sposerò Anna, quindi parlaci tu con quel ragazzo, sei padre di figlie già grandi e non solo, mi risulta che hai anche dei pro nipoti, quindi, saprai come risollevare quel ragazzo! Adesso, se non ti dispiace, noi andiamo!"

"Vado anche io, devo cercare quegli incoscienti di figlia e genero!"

Non c'è modo di fare ragionare mio fratello, quando si mette in testa qualcosa, non si ferma davanti a nulla. E con oscar ha una vera ossessione. Direi che è geloso di Andrè. Si, decisamente mi da questa sensazione.

Vado verso le scuderie, trovo Giuseppe lo stalliere e gli dico: "Beppe, sella il mio cavallo, veloce! E dimmi, hai visto dove si sono diretti mia figlia e mio genero?"

"No, Signore! Non li ho visti."

"Come non li hai visti? Non hai preparato tu il calesse?! Dico….ma cosa fai tutto il giorno!"

"Non ho preparato alcun calesse, ed io mi sono occupato di ripulire la cascina."

"Pulire? Qui è tutto sporco! E' mai possibile che qui regni un tale lassismo! Ah, ma lo so io….è tutta colpa di Michele! Ma al mio rientro mi sentirà! E adesso muoviti, esigo il mio cavallo, sellato e pulito! VELOCEEEE!"

"Sissignore!"

"Allora, hai fatto?! Sei di una lentezza esasperante!"

"Signore, è quasi pronto…."

"Oh...sei una vera piaga….la guarda, la coperta sotto la sella va distesa bene, non così! Ma povero animale! Ma tu gli vuoi male! I cavalli vanno trattati bene! Ma chi ti ha insegnato? Eh….dimmi! Lascia stare che finisco io, prima che fai male al mio stallone! Va' vai a spalare il letame, almeno quello lo sai fare?!"

Guardo lo stalliere davvero male, questo ragazzo è in vero incapace! Ah, davvero, in queste terre si nota un lassismo incredibile! Qui Giovanna e Michele mi sentiranno! Oh...Nanny, se ci fossi tu qui, sarebbe tutto perfetto!

Sistemo la sella, la blocco, preparo i finimenti, regolo le staffe, do una mela ed una carezza al mio stallone nero, Hannibal, e monto in groppa….si ma adesso da che parte li cerco?

Vediamo….se io volessi fare quello che stanno facendo loro, io ovviamente con la mia Marguerite, dove andrei? Vediamo un poco, no…..verso sud no perché c'è un piccolo borgo…...verso est neppure, ci sono quei monaci, fissati con le loro erbette ed il suono delle campane, riescono a disturbarmi il riposino pomeridiano, quindi direi verso nord, nord ovest….si si….di lì ci sono le mie terre, ma in questa stagione nei campi non c'è nessuno, il grano verrà tagliato tra qualche settimana, ed il gelso è ancora sulle piante….si, io andrei verso nord ovest!

"André, questo posto è perfetto! Direi di fermarci. Che bello, voglio tornare non prima del tramonto. E' meraviglioso, lontano da tutto!"

"Si, hai ragione! C'è un bel noce sotto cui riposare all'ombra, un canale per abbeverare il cavallo, e tanto verde attorno a noi! Prendo la coperta da stendere a terra, così non prendi freddo!"

Andrè è sempre così gentile e premuroso nei miei confronti, lo è sempre stato, ma prima non me ne rendevo neppure conto!

"Grazie André! ….. André dopo domani sarà il tuo compleanno, ed è il primo che festeggiamo come marito e moglie …"

"Si...sono felicissimo, Oscar! Dai vieni qui…..togliamoci scarpe e calze! È così bello stare in mezzo all'erba! Vuoi una fetta di torta?"

"Si, ho tanta fame! Sai Andrè, negli ultimi giorni, non faccio che mangiare, forse è per questo motivo che sono ingrassata …."

"Ah ah ah….no Oscar, tu sei ingrassata perché ospiti nostro figlio….stai tranquilla! E poi i pantaloni nuovi ti stanno benissimo! Dai vieni…..prendo la torta dal cestino...però ti imbocco io!"

"Ma no, André ! Preferisco mangiare da sola."

"No no…...a te ci penso io!"

Attiro mia moglie su di me, la stringo in un abbraccio e prendo un pezzetto di torta. Voglio passare tutta la giornata a viziare il mio diavoletto biondo, quanto è bella la mia Oscar, ha addosso una camicia molto femminile, almeno rispetto a quelle che indossa di solito, con le rouge ed una scollatura da cui si intravede la curva dei seni. E poi è rosa, Oscar non ha mai indossato una camicia rosa, è da femmina….in questi ultimi mesi è cambiata molto, ha imparato ad accettarsi, ad essere una donna. Ed è diventata ancora più bella…..quanto la amo.

"Ecco, su apri la bocca….uhm...ih ih ih"

"Oh André, su dai! … Non guardarmi così! … E va bene, ma solo questo boccone! … Ecco accontentato, adesso dai a me, la mia fetta!"

"Ecco Oscar, prendi …."

"Adesso tocca a te André, su apri la bocca!"

Avvicino un boccone di torta alle labbra di Andrè, quando vedo che arpe la bocca, io lo allontano e lo mangio. Ih ih….come mi diverto…..anche da bambini facevamo così!

"Ahm...….però così non vale! Devi permettermi di mordere la fetta! Ne voglio anche io!"

"Ah ah ah …."

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue, piano, con dolcezza. Sa di torta, di mele, di zucchero…...Oscar sa di casa. La mia casa. La accarezzo, la stringo di più a me!

"Andrè … ti amo Andrè …."

Passiamo alcune ore in tranquillità, ridendo e scherzando, accarezzandoci e baciandoci. Oscar si riposa, almeno è tranquilla e si rilassa, lontana dal castello.

Sentiamo in lontananza gli zoccoli di un cavallo, mi alzo appena per vedere…

"Oscar, sta giù…..credo stia arrivando tuo padre…"

"Cosa! Ma non è possibile! André, non voglio che ci trovi, andiamo dietro a quel cespuglio."

"No no….stiamo fermi…..magari passa oltre…...shhhh…."

Sono diverse ore che giro per le terre limitrofe al castello, ma di quei due neppure l'ombra.

Dove si saranno andati a nascondere! Ah, ma quando li troverò, perché io li troverò, mi sentiranno! Neanche fossero due ragazzini!

Mi alzo sulle staffe, scruto bene, e dall'alto del mio cavallo vedo un calesse abbandonato, ed un cavallo da traino che si sta abbeverando al ruscello. Che siano miei due ragazzi? Uhm….scendo da cavallo, e mi avvicino a passo felpato…..

"Andrè...vieni nascondiamoci...saliamo sull'albero... mio padre non ci cercherà mai lì!"

"Tu credi Oscar! Tuo padre è capacissimo di venirci ad acciuffare anche in capo al mondo"

"Sccch...no no...sai...lui crede che io non riesca più ad arrampicarmi! Muoviti! Che ci divertiamo un poco!"

"Va bene Oscar, presto sbrighiamoci! Ih ih ..."

Saliamo su un alto albero, per fortuna sono ancora agile. Ci sistemiamo su due branchie, comodi. Vedo mio padre passere e cercarci.

"Uff... qui c'è una coperta, un cestino...ma loro dove sono? Quanti pensieri..."

"Ih ih.. guarda.. "

Prendo una gemma, e la lancio verso un cespuglio, per simulare la presenza di qualcuno.

Clac...clac...

"Oscar...Andre siete voi?! Su su...uscite fuori!"

"Guarda Andrè... mio padre é andato verso al cespuglio...ih ih ih"

"Vedo ... Magari davvero riusciamo a fargliela."

"Ih ih...non credo che si arrenderà, però...adesso miro alla sua parrucca...ih ih..."

Afferro una gemma, prendo bene la mira e lancio! Colpito! In pieno sulla sua parrucca boccolosa, che devo ancora capire come faccia ad andare a cavallo con quella cosa in testa!

Sento qualcosa colpirmi in testa...ma cosa sarà, uhm...una ghianda?

Tic tic. Ne lancio un'altra. Centro anche questa volta. Ho una mira eccezionale, e non ho neppure una fionda con me!

"Ih ih...Andrè! Mi sto divertendo!"

"Anch'io Oscar! Mi sembra di essere tornati bambini! Ih ih ..."

"Si...ti ricordi?! Siamo finiti in punizione...ih ih..."

"Si, Oscar! Ricordo che tuo padre ci mandò a letto senza cena, ma poi venne la nonna e ci portò tante cose buone da mangiare!"

Tic tic...un'altra ghianda.

Basta, adesso mi giro, alzo gli occhi e delle macchie scure tra le fronde di un albero. Mi avvicino per guadare meglio e mi rendo conto che, nascosta tra i rami ch'è la mia Oscar, la mia piccola figliola! Di fianco a lei vedo un altro paio di gambe, che appartengono di certo a quello scostumato di Andrè!

"Scendete subito incoscienti!"

"Padre, cosa ci fate qui?"

"IO?! TU!"

"Io?! Trascorro una giornata spensierata, e Voi me l'avete rallegrata."

"Scendi subito da li! Fai piano però...sai...il mio François!"

"Si, tranquillo Padre, so come fare ..."

"E allora scendi! Anche tu genero quasi figlio incosciente!"

"Sissignore, adesso scendiamo! Su Oscar, fai attenzione! ... Brava così ..."

Afferro rapida un ramo, compio un piccolo volteggio ed atterro sull'erba con la massima eleganza e naturalezza. Lo so, Andrè non sarà contento, e neppure mio padre. Ma io mi sento davvero bene!

Siamo a terra...guardo mio padre dritto negli occhi...

"Cosa volete?"

"E' inutile che mi guardi in questo modo! Devi tornare a casa, hai bisogno di riposo, non di arrampicarti sugli alberi."

"Ma io mi stavo riposando! Vero André?"

"Si...vedete Generale, abbiamo preso il calesse..."

Guardo mio suocero con un'aria angelica...ma lui mi guarda male.

Voi due adesso rientrate con me! C'è troppa aria! E voglio che mia figlia stia a riposo al caldo!"

"Padre! Io voglio restare qui! Con mio marito, a fare merenda! Tornate voi al castello!"

Mia figlia é impossibile! Irragionevole. Non vuole capire che nelel sue condizioni deve fare attenzione, deve avere riguardo. Non può continuare a comportarsi come una monella! Lei è una donna adulta, sposata, in attesa di un figlio! Ma possibile che non capisca? Oh, Marguerite, se solo ci fossi tu qui con me! Io cosa ne so di certe cose? Tu invece potresti parlarle, spiegarle, convincerla a comportarsi in maniera adeguata! E invece nulla, con me ho solo Joséphine, che pensa solo a…..lasciamo stae, e Marianne, che purtroppo soffre di diversi disturbi dovuti alla gravidanza. Povero me!

"Andrè! Tu tu...perché le hai permesso di salire sull'albero?! Ma non ci pensi? É pericoloso! Sei un...un...argh! Basta! Ora rientriamo!"

Prendo mia figlia per un braccio e cerco di convincerla a salire sul calesse!

"Muoviti Andrè! Ritira tutto e prepara il calesse! Veloce!"

Andrè ed io ci guardiamo, sbuffiamo ed alla fine ci rassegniamo ai capricci di mio padre.

"Joséphine, si può sapere perché siamo venuti in camera di tuo padre?"

"Charles, mio padre è fuori, ed io ne approfitto per prendermi la sua divisa …"

"Cosa! Ma tu scherzi, vero?"

"Assolutamente no! Ti avevo detto che desideravo farlo con la divisa da Generale, quindi pazienta un tantino."

Vedo mia moglie rovistare negli armadi, finché non la sento esclamare: "Eccola qua, l'ho trovata! … Charles, preferisci la divisa di servizio o l'alta uniforme?"

"Joséphine, ti prego, lascia stare!"

"Non ci penso neppure! Desidero fare questa esperienza e la farò."

"E se tuo padre dovesse scoprirti, scoppierà il finimondo."

"Oh Chales! Mio padre è preso da tante cose, che nemmeno si accorgerà della mancanza della divisa. E poi la prendo in prestito per un paio d'ore, non di più! … Allora quale prendo?"

"Ecco io ….."

"Ho capito, visto che non ti decidi a rispondermi, faccio io! … Prendo questa di servizio, la preferisco! Almeno avrò l'impressione di andare in missione. In missione con te caro! Su usciamo di qui, non vorrei davvero che arrivasse prima del previsto."

Controllo che nel corridoio non ci sia nessuno e trascino mio marito, con passo leggero e circospezione, nella nostra camera! La prima parte della missione è perfettamente riuscita! Sono la degna figlia di un generale!

Oscar il Generale ed io arriviamo al castello, mia moglie è davvero irritata, prima di entrare nella nostra stanza continua a discutere con suo padre.

"Padre, siete davvero insopportabile! Dovete lasciarmi in pace, chiaro!"

"Oscar, sei una figlia ingrata! Io mi preoccupo solamente per te, e tu cosa fai! Mi ricambi in questo modo!"

"Ora basta Padre! Lasciami da sola con mio marito, devo tornare in camera mia!"

"Va pure figliola ma riposati, capito? … André, spero di essere stato abbastanza chiaro: mia figlia deve riposare, visto che a breve dovremo rimetterci in viaggio."

"Joséphine, non senti delle voci nel corridoio?"

"Certo che le sento, sono quelle di mio padre, di sicuro discute con mia sorella! … Charles, lascia stare, non pensiamo a loro! … Dimmi caro, mi dona oppure no, la divisa? Dimmi ti piace?"

"Certo che ti sta bene cara! Se i a dir poco bellissima Certo, ti è decisamente grande, ma tu sei bellissima!"

"Su, caro, portiamo a termine la nostra missione! Ah ah ah …."

Vedo André ed Oscar entrare in camera loro sbattendo la porta. Oscar è arrabbiata con me, ma non fa nulla, tanto l'ho fatto per la sua salute. Quando diventerà madre capirà che agisco solo perché le voglio bene! … Meglio che torni in camera mia, ho bisogno di togliermi questi abiti di dosso.

Lascio il primo corridoio per percorrere il secondo che mi conduce alla mia stanza, apro la porta, e mi siedo alla poltroncina che è accanto al letto, penso che dopo il compleanno di André dovrò presentarmi d'innanzi ai Savoia. Spero che capiscano e accordino la mia richiesta. Penso che dovrò presentarmi in alta uniforme, dopo tutto oltre al padrone di questa Contea, sono un Generale dell'esercito francese! …. Forse è meglio che tiri fuori la mia divisa, magari ha bisogno di essere stirata.

Mi alzo dalla mia comoda poltrona, mi avvicino all'armadio, ed apro un'anta. Non trovo nulla di quello che cerco, allora passo a quella successiva. Si, ecco qui la mia alta uniforme! Uhm….però ha bisogno di essere stirata, ha qualche piega che proprio non si addice ad un alto ufficiale come me! Però…..la mia divisa di ordinanza dov'è? Chiudo l'anta e apro la successiva, ma nulla. Continuo così fino ad avere aperto l'intero armadio, ma della mia divisa non vi è traccia. Inizio ad innervosirmi, era qui, sono sicuro. L'ho vista giusto questa mattina! Ed era accanto all'alta uniforme! Basta, adesso chiamo qualcuno della servitù, che provveda a cercarla, o magari sa dirmi dov'è! Sento dei passi, magare è una cameriera. A passo spedito, spalanco la porta, vedo Giovanna aggirarsi per il corridoio.

"Madame, prego …"

"Signur, cosa succede?"

"Succede che nel mio armadio, manca la mia divisa di ordinanza, forse l'avete presa voi magari per rinfrescarla?"

"Ma no Signur! Le Vostre divise, le ho messe personalmente nel guardaroba, erano pulite non avevano bisogno di essere lavate! Ma avete guardato bene! Magari Vi è sfuggita Signur!"

"Giovanna, ci vedo benissimo e ti dico che la divisa non c'è, è sparita! Sono sicuro che qualcuno l'ha presa!"

"Impossibile Signur! Io so tutto quello che succede al castello, e se c'è da lavare o stirare i vestiti dei padroni, sono la prima ad essere informata."

"E allora! Dov'è la mia divisa?!"

"Permettete che guardi Signur?"

"Ma si, certo! Guardate pure! La divisa non c'è!"

Il padrone è davvero adirato, in tutta fretta mi avvicino agli armadi, apro le ante dove ho riposto le divise, guardo smarrita e ribatto: "Non è possibile Signur! Io le avevo riposte qui, dov'è finita?"

"Bella domanda! E' ciò che Vi chiedo Madame! Si può sapere dove è stata messa?"

"Signur, un momento, vado immediatamente a chiedere a Giuseppina, magari lei lo sa! Sapete, si occupa di stirare gli abiti, magari ha visto che aveva …."

"Basta perderVi in chiacchiere, su muoveteVi! Veloce! In questa casa non si capisce nulla! Qui ognino fa quello che vuole! Oh, ma ci penso io a Voi, qui ci vuole discilina!"

"Si, si Signur vado immediatamente!"

Ho appena accompagnato nella sua camera Anna e mio figlio, sono nel corridoio quando vedo Giovanna correre in tutta fretta e brontolare, le chiedo: "Cosa succede, perché sei tanto agitata?"

"Oh Signur! Sto cercando la divisa del padrone ma non si trova."

"Divisa? Forse ti riferisci alla divisa di Augustin?"

"Certo Signur, manca la divisa di ordinanza, l'ho cercata dappertutto, ma non ce n'è traccia! Ho chiesto anche a Giuseppina, ma nulla! Impossibile che possa essere sparita!"

"Giovanna dov'è mio fratello?"

"In camera sua Signur, ed è agitatissimo …"

"Immagino, di sicuro sarà fuori di se! Vado da lui!"

Busso deciso alla porta della stanza di mio fratello.

"Augustin, posso entrare?"

"Sei tu Armand! Su entra, aiutami a cercare la mia divisa …"

"Augustin, santo cielo, ma cos'è tutto questo disordine!"

"Armand, non trovo la mia divisa di ordinanza. Ma dove l'avranno messa! Maledizione, cos'altro deve accadermi!"

"Calmati Augustin, agitarti in questo modo non servirà a nulla."

"Armand, come faccio a non agitarmi! E' come se tu perdessi la tua veste cardinalizia, ah già dimentico sempre che te ne sei disfatto. Ma dimmi non ti manca nemmeno un poco?"

"Assolutamente no, Augustin! Ciò che mi manca in questo momento è Anna …"

"Sei uno sfacciato Armand! Sei tale e quale a nostro zio Claud! Non bastava uno in famiglia, nooo! Siete tutti uguali!"

"Anche tu Augustin?!"

"Cosa c'entro io con lo zio!"

"Centri eccome! Solo a guardarti, intuisco che ti manca tua moglie: sei troppo agitato!"

"Armand! Non dire stupidaggini! Sono agitato perché manca la mia divisa, capisci! Su avanti, aiutami a cercare, invece di dire idiozie!"

"Ma dove la cerco, hai buttato tutto il guardaroba per aria, impossibile trovare qualcosa in mezzo a tutto questo disordine!"

Sento dei passi spediti avvicinarsi alla mia stanza, mi volto e trovo Giovanna.

"Allora! Dalla Vostra faccia deduco che non l'avete trovata!"

"Infatti, Signur, come per incanto non c'è traccia della vostra divisa …"

"MALEDIZIONE! NON E' POSSIBILE! Ricordo benissimo di averla vista nell'armadio, qualcuno l'ha presa! …"

Vedo mio fratello lasciare la camera a passo spedito, gli chiedo: "Dove vai Augustin?"

"Zitto spretato! … Adesso ti faccio vedere io!"

Augustin, esce fuori dalla sua camera, si ferma nel corridoio e comincia a urlare: "FIGLIE, GENERI, SOLDATI … USCITE TUTTI IMMEDIATAMENTE DALLE VOSTRE STANZE! VI VOGLIO TUTTI QUI, ENTRO CINQUE MINUTI! AVANTI! MUOVETEVIIII!"

Cerco di calmare mio fratello, mi avvicino e dico: "Augustin, ti sentirai male ….."

"Armand, cosa credi, che non ci sia abituato?! Sappi che non è semplice condurre un intero reggimento, figurarsi un esercito di figlie! Ma tu cosa puoi capire, un Cardinale spret …. Già spretato, credo che tra non molto, finalmente comincerai a capire qualcosa, tribolerai esattamente come me! ALLORA! FUORI!"

"Marianne, tuo padre sta urlando …"

"Louis, mio padre non sa fare altro. Anche se ho ancora mal di stomaco, è meglio andare a vedere cosa gli è successo."

"Josephine! Amore ….. che bella … bella, anzi bellissima che sei!"

"Ancora Charles …. Ancora ….."

"Si, si …. La divisa ti dona moltissimo! Mi stai facendo impazzire ….."

"Oh Charles … dobbiamo rifarlo ancora …."

"Si, siiiii … tutte le volte che lo vorrai …"

"Oscar, tuo padre sta urlando, ci vuole tutti nel corridoio!"

"Andrè, mio padre è un veterano in materia, ma se crede che io mi precipiti si sbaglia. Dopo quanto accaduto che aspetti! Anzi, io non mi presento affatto. Vai tu!"

"VENITE SUBITO QUIIII! È UN ORDINEEEEE!"

"Su, dai Oscar, meglio che venga anche tu. Sta urlando come non faceva da tempo, chissà cosa gli sarà successo!"

"Oh...vai tu! Di che sono stanca e devo riposare...su su..." guardo il mio Andrè con aria imbronciata, mio padre è riuscito a rovinarmi il pomeriggio. Stavo così bene con Andrè, a farci le coccole in mezzo all'erba, tra i fiori di campo e le farfalle! Ma lui niente! Lui deve sempre sapere tutto e controllare tutti!

"E va bene! Come vuoi, vado da solo.!"

"Gerard, il vecchio pazzo ci ha mandato a chiamare, su sbrigati, magari gli è successo qualcosa, sarà scivolato e magari adesso chiede aiuto….."

"Ma cosa dici Alain! Se si fosse davvero fatto male, non avrebbe strillato in questo modo, se mai si sarebbe lamentato, le sue grida si sentono per tutto il palazzo, altro che star male! Lui si che gode di ottima salute."

"Credo che tu abbia ragione, comunque….. Andiamo..."

Sono seduto dietro lo scrittoio, ho appena letto la lettera che la Contessina Elena di Costiglione mi ha inviato. La ragazza mi scrive che dopo domani tornerà al castello, perché il Generale ha invitato la sua famiglia ad un evento! …. Sorrido e penso ad alta voce: "Le ultime righe dicono che le farebbe piacere che l'accompagnassi ai giardini! ….. Elena è una ventata d'aria fresca!"

Prendo penna e calamaio per rispondere alla Contessina Elena, quando all'improvviso le urla del Generale giungono fino nella mia camera, con un gesto impacciato i merletti del polsino della camicia toccano il calamaio e l'inchiostro si riversa non solo sul tavolo, ma mi imbratto di nero pantaloni e gilé.

Sussulto nervosamente: "Questo proprio non ci voleva! Ho rovinato i mie vestiti!"

"DANNAZIONE! VENITE FUORIII!"

Continuo a sentire l'ordine del Generale, che ci chiama all'appello. Meglio vedere cosa vuole, agli abiti meglio pensarci dopo!

Oscar è rimasta nella nostra, è troppo adirata a causa del comportamento di suo padre. Come darle torto, infondo non c'è un attimo di pace! ….. Esco, vedo il generale rosso in viso, spettinato, con la camicia in disordine.

"Generale cosa succede?"

"Andrè...almeno tu sei arrivato, figliolo! Ma Oscar?"

"Sta riposando Signore …."

"Uhm...pazienza...senti...hai visto la mia divisa?"

"No, Signore! Ma come, non trovate la Vostra divisa Signore?"

"Esatto! La tua e quella di Oscar ci sono? Inizio a preoccuparmi...siamo in missione..."

"Sissignore! L'abbiamo appena tirata fuori per farla stirare in vista della visita dai Duchi …."

"Le avete entrambe? Sia quella d'ordinanza che quella di gala?"

"Certo Signore!"

"Bene...ma gli altri non arrivano? MUOVETEVIIIII! FUORI TUTTI O GIURO CHE BUTTO GIÙ LE PORTE!"

Vedo aprirsi la porta del maggiore, esce tutto spettinato con le mani sporche di inchiostro...

"Generale...ditemi cosa succede?"

"Succede, caro Maggiore, che è sparita la mia divisa di ordinanza! A proposito la tua dov'é?"

"Nel mio armadio Signore!"

"Uhmm … non capisco, perché è sparita solo la mia!

"Posso rientrare Generale, come vedete devo cambiarmi d'abito."

"Si, si vai pure ragazzo, anzi sparisci dalla mia vista! Sei tutto sporco di inchiostro. Mi domando che genere di soldato sei, se ti rovesci addosso l'inchiostro! Ma! Via, via sparisci!"

Mio fratello, domanda: "Augustin, secondo te cosa stava combinando il ragazzo?"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia Armand! In questo momento ho altro per la testa! Mi interessa solamente la mia divisa!"

"Signore! Soldato Sassoin a rapporto!"

Sbatto i tacchi e faccio il saluto militare...Gerard mi guarda di storto...

"Sassoin, La Salle, non trovo nel mio armadio la divisa di ordinanza, sapete qualcosa al riguardo?"

"Nossisgnore! Ih ih…"

"Imbecille! Si può sapere cosa hai da sghignazzare?!"

"Nulla Signore!"

"Allora non ridere come un idiota!"

"Sissignore!"

"Possibile che nessuno sappia che fine abbia fatto la mia divisa? Nemmeno tu sai niente Louis?"

"Niente Signore."

"E tu, Marianne? "

"Padre, non so assolutamente nulla della Vostra divisa. Adesso vogliate scusarmi, non sto bene, devo rientrare in camera mia.

"Figlia mia, ma che strano colorito che hai! Non ricordo che tua madre avesse quella cera durante le gravidanze. Su meglio che ti metta a letto! Louis, accompagna mia figlia in camera!"

"Sissignore!"

"Sissignore un bel niente! Avresti dovuto eseguire i miei ordini prima di .. di …. Ridurre mia figlia in queste condizioni! Via, via, sparisci Louis!"

Non riesco a trattenermi...vorrei raggiungere la mia stanza ma mio padre ostruisce il passaggio, mi ritrovo così a rigurgitare sul suo petto...mi accascio addosso a lui, stanca.

Sono appoggiata su mio padre, quando sento le forti braccia di mio marito che premurosamente mi afferrano, mi dice: "Cara, cara ti senti male? ….. Santo cielo Marianne hai rigurgitato addosso a tuo padre!"

Alle parole di mio genero, spalanco gli occhi, mi scosto da mia figlia, mi guardo la camicia ed i pantaloni e protesto: "Non è possibile! Nemmeno Marguerite con le sue sei gravidanze mi ha mai ridotto in questo stato!"

Vedo Arman, spalancare prima gli occhi e poi smorzare un mezzo sorriso, sussurra: "Brutta giornata, vero Augustin!"

"ARMAND, TI ORDINO DI TACERE! …. Louis invece di stare lì impalato fa qualcosa! Aiuta mia figlia!"

"Sissignore!"

"Ma non sai dire altro Louis! Mi sembra di ascoltare quel buon annulla di Maxim!"

Vedo avanzare di corsa Giovanna, mi porge uno degli asciugamani puliti che regge tra le mani, esclama: "Oh Signur, Signurrrr! Che terribile giornata! Prego Generale, prendete gli asciugamani! …. Oh Contessa Contessa di Evreux, ma Voi avete rigurgitato!"

Louis ribatte: "Vi prego Giovanna, aiutate mia moglie a cambiarsi."

"Ma si, certo! Generale intanto Voi ripulitevi con l'asciugamento che vi ho dato, devo soccorrere prima la Contessa."

"Andate, andate pure Madame, occupatevi di mia figlia!"

"Padre….scusatemi….io….."corro veloce verso la mia camera, spalanco al porta e afferro il primo recipiente che trovo. Povera me!

Vedo avanzare Oscar verso di noi, dice: "Padre, allora non Vi sentite bene, è per questo motivo che urlate così tanto! Ma Padre, allora state davvero male, ma guardate in che condizioni siete!"

"Ma cosa dici Oscar! Tua sorella mi ha riversato un coniato di vomito addosso, tutto qui!"

"Allora perché avete gridato in quel modo?"

"André, nel frattempo che mi ripulisco, spiega a tua moglie cosa sta succedendo."

"Sissignore….ih ih …..Vedi Oscar, dal guardaroba di tuo padre è scomparsa la sua divisa …"

"Cosa! Ma Andrè, come può sparire nel nulla una divisa, non si tratta mica di un oggetto!"

"E' quello che dico anch'io figliola. Qualcuno l'ha presa! … Un momento …"

"Cosa c'è Padre?"

"Nessuno sa nulla, tutti si sono presentati, tutti tranne Joséphine e quello scellerato di suo marito. Mi sorge un dubbio …."

Guardo Gerard e sussurro: "Gerard, pensi anche tu a quello che penso io?! Ih ih ih … Credo che ne vedremo delle belle! … Prepariamo i sali per il vecchio pazzo, credo che ne avrà davvero bisogno."

"Alain ma cosa dici! Ma ti pare che un Generale dell'esercito svenga?!"

"Svenire forse no, ma di sicuro diventerà una belva …"

A grandi falcate avanzo verso la camera di Joséphine, quando mi giunge la voce di mio fratello: "Ma Augustin, non penserai davvero che Joséphine c'entri qualcosa?"

"Armand, tu non la conosci quanto me! Con mia figlia mi aspetto di tutto! Sono sicuro che quella assatanata sappia qualcosa! Aspetta che glielo chiedo."

Vedo mio fratello che tenta di ripulirsi alla meglio, appena si libera, dice: "Armand, adesso vedremo se ho ragione …."

Passo davanti alla prima, alla seconda, terza, quarta porta. Ecco, ci sono, sono dietro la camera di mia figlia, Armand è alle mie spalle, busso con forza, mi faccio sentire: "APRITE! APRITEEEE!"

"Augustin, non c'è nessuno …"

"Pretendi di conoscere quei due meglio di me! Ti sbagli! Quei due lussuriosi sono barricati qui dentro e te lo dimostrerò."

"APRITEEEEE …."

"Dannazione Jo, tuo padre!"

"No! Sempre a disturbare, cosa vorrà adesso!"

"Su rivestiti cara! Tuo padre sarebbe capace di buttare giù la porta se lo facessimo aspettare!"

"Charles, chi deve rivestirsi, sei tu, non io! Come vedi, sono già vestita, indosso la divisa!" sorrido maliziosa a mio marito, il mio caro, amato Charles!

"Vero! La divisa! Su falla sparire!"

"Charles, non ho nessuna intenzione di levarmela, perché voglio ripetere l'esperienza. Rimango nella toilette e tu va a vedere cosa vuole mio padre."

"E va bene cara, mi infilo i pantaloni … ecco, qua! La camicia …"

"Charles, cosa hai fatto! Hai messo i pantaloni senza coulottes!"

"Non c'è tempo Joséphine, tuo padre tra poco sfonda la porta! … Vado …"

"INSOMMA SCELLERATO, TI DECIDI AD APRIRE!"

"Arrivo Signore, un momento ….."

Non appeno giro la chiave vedo la porta spalancarsi.

"Signore …. Cardin … Armand, cosa succede, forse siamo stati attaccati?"

"Idiota! Come puoi pensare che i ribelli osino entrare nel mio palazzo con tutto lo schieramento che abbiamo!"

"Ma Generale, allora cosa succede?"

"La mia divisa dov'è?"

Impallidisco improvvisamente, mi tremano le gambe, inizio a sudare. Sento tante piccole goccioline di sudore cadere dalla fronte, oh santo cielo, e adesso cosa faccio?

"Di di divisa Signore!"

"Perché balbetti Charles, non ti mangio mica! Ti ho chiesto della mia divisa e tu sei sbiancato!"

"Ma ma no Si Signore .. io …"

Mio fratello mi prende per il braccio e mi dice: "Su Augustin, cosa vuoi che ne sappia Charles della tua divisa! Andiamo …"

"Armand, credo che Charles lo sappia eccome, non vedi com'è sbiancato in viso?!"

"Augustin, dovresti vedere la tua faccia in questo momento. Incuteresti timore a chiunque!"

"Armand, non dire idiozie! So bene ciò che dico! .. Charles, dov'è mia figlia?"

"Ecco ….. lei…ehm…. non c'è ….."

Santo cielo, mio padre si è accorto che dal suo armadio manca la divisa, non ci voleva! … Ma tanto non oserà entrare nella toilette, quindi posso stare tranquilla. Non appena avrò terminato con Charles, gliela farò trovare nella sua stanza, magari sotto il letto! Ih ih ih …

"Allora Charles, dov'è Joséphine!"

"N…non …. Non lo so, Signore …."

"Quindi, non è con te?"

"Nnno Signore …"

"Benissimo! Vuol dire che posso rovistare in camera vostra!"

"No, un momento Generale, non potete …."

"Io posso tutto …"

"Augustin, cosa fai! Tu non puoi …."

"Zitto Armand! Se Charles non ha nulla da nascondere, non deve temere una mia perquisizione."

"Augustin …."

Mio fratello non sente ragioni, inizia la sua perquisizione aprendo tutti i cassetti del comò, poi passa agli armadi, al letto. Rovista persino sotto al materasso e sotto alla struttura del letto, finchè non spalanca la porta della toilette e lancia un urlo: " LO SAPEVO! LO SAPEVO!"

"Padre, ricordatevi che aspetto vostro nipote, non urlate."

"POVERA CREATURA, CON UNA MADRE SIMILE E UNO SMIDOLLATO COME PADRE!"

Armand mi afferra per un braccio e con tono suadente, mi dice: "Su, calmati Augustin, non è il caso di reagire in questo modo …"

"NON … NON E' IL CASO DICI! MA GUARDA! LA MIA DIVISA E' …. Armand! Hanno usato la mia divisa per … per fare le loro ….. non è possibile!"

"Padre, l'ho presa semplicemente in prestito, non potevo di certo chiedere a mia sorella la sua, sapete, lei è così magra…ve l'avrei restituita entro stasera, e ora siete pregato di lasciare la mia camera!"

"Come?! Sfacciata!"

"Padre, siete esasperante! E poi, non ditemi che Voi non ne avete mai fatto uso con mia madre, perché non vi crederei."

"CHARLESSSS TI ORDINO DI FAR TACERE TUA MOGLIE! Coff …cof…. Coff …."

"Padre, Vi sentite male? Oh guarda Charles, mio padre ha perfino rigurgitato, allora sta davvero male! Padre la bronchite forse non è passata del tutto! Dobbiamo chiamare il dottor Pautasso! Corri Charles fa presto! Serve il dottore!"

Assisto alla situazione, ha dell'incredibile! Mia nipote è davvero impossibile! Mi trattengo dal ridere, mi passo la mano davanti alla bocca per non irritare ancora di più mio fratello.

"Zio cosa avete, forse anche voi Vi sentite male?"

Mio padre fuori di se, continua a sbraitare: "JOSEPHINE TI ORDINO DI RESTITUIRMI LA DIVISA, CAPITO!"

"Padre, se gentilmente Vi accomodaste fuori, ve la rendo, a meno che non vogliate che mi cambi davanti a voi!"

"Arg! Figlia degenere! Armand, usciamo immediatamente dalla toilette! Aspettiamo in salotto! In quanto a te, Joséphine aspetto che ti sbrighi, sappi che non lascerò la tua camera se prima non me l'avrai restituita."

"Si, ma adesso lasciatemi cambiare! Charles, per favore caro, passami i vestiti."

"Si, si …. Ecco cara …. Tieni …"

Guardo mia figlia e suo marito, non c'è che dire sono complici in tutto e per tutto, borbotto: "Smidollato!"

"Su Augustin, adesso basta, non è il caso di agitarti in questo modo, ti fai solo del male. Su aspettiamo che tua figlia si cambi. Andiamo!"

Mio fratello mi accompagna in salotto, ed io continuo: "Oh Armad, Armand! Hai visto che situazione?! Preferisco essere in servizio con i miei soldati, che avere a che fare con le mie figlie!"

"Su coraggio Augustin, adesso calmati…."

"Armand, beato te che hai un maschio, sai quanti grattacapi in meno che avrai in futuro?"

"Augustin, ma cosa dici!"

"Armand, fratello mio, a dirla tutta non so se ne uscirò vivo da questa missione. Non temo i ribelli, con quelli saprei come difendermi, ma dalle mie figlie invece ….. Oh Armand, Armand …"

Andrè ed io siamo nel corridoio, abbiamo udito ogni cosa, ci guardiamo esterrefatti. Alain come al solito non fa che ridacchiare: chissà quanti commenti irriverenti farà con Gerard! Dopo tutto mia sorella è davvero incorreggibile. Prendere la divisa di mio padre per…..non so neppure pensarci. E adesso la farà lavare, profumare e disinfettare…

Guardo André e dico: "Meglio andare, oggi ne ho avuto davvero abbastanza, sono esausta."

"Hai ragione Oscar, andiamo via!"

Esco dalla toilette vestita di tutto punto, porgo la divisa a mio padre e dico: "Ecco qua, è tutta vostra!"

Mio padre l'afferra con stizza e digrigna: "Grazie figliola! …. Charles, preparati, ti voglio di sotto. Devi allenarti con il fucile!"

"Sissignore, ai Vostri ordini!"

Esco a passo marziale dalla camera di mia figlia con la divisa sul braccio, non appena vedo Giovanna, gliela porgo e dico: "Portala al lavatoio, e raccomandati con le lavandaie che venga ben lavata, chiaro!"

"Sissignur! Ai Vostri ordini Signur!

Prendo la divisa del Generale, e corro immediatamente ai lavatoi. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che i padroni son tutt foll(sono tutti pazzi)! Oh Signur, non vedo l'ora che partano tutti!"

Chiudo la porta e dico a mia moglie: "Joséphinee, stavolta il Generale si è davvero arrabbiato, sono sicuro che con la scusa degli allenamenti, me la farà pagare cara …"

"Su coraggio caro, però ne è valsa la pena!"

_**Dietro le chat serali cosa accade tra Aizram e terry? Leggete e lo scoprirete!**_

**Generale: **"Ahi ahi che male!"

**Armand: **"Cosa ti è successo Augustin?"

**Generale: **"Oh Armand, Armand! Povero me! Le Arpie me ne combinano una dopo l'altra!

**Armand: **"Augustin, non so perché tu sia tanto indolenzito, infondo nel capitolo non ci sono state ne scivolate e nemmeno attacchi da parte dei ribelli."

**Generale: **"Oh Armand Armand! Cosa credi, che la mia "Avventura sulle Alpi" si concluda con il capitolo?! Invece no! Le Arpie si scagliano contro di me anche nel siparietto."

**Armand: **"Giuro che non ti capisco …"

**Generale: **"Armand, ieri sera quelle due non si accordavano su come doveva evolversi la storia e hanno cominciato a farsi guerra per via Skipe."

**Armand: **"Augustin, ma …."

**Generale: **"Non riesci a capirmi vero?"

**Armand: **"No, Augustin, tranquillo! Marguerite mi ha spiegato come funziona il metodo di comunicazione delle Autrici, continua …"

**Generale: **"Vedi, quei due incoscienti di Andrè ed Oscar, hanno deciso di trascorrere l'intera giornata all'aria perta …"

**Armand: **"Ora capisco perché non si trovavano! Quindi erano fuori per una scampagnata! Però che idea, lo proporrò ad Anna, così staremo in po' tranquilli lontani da te."

**Generale: **"Armand, non credi di esagerare?"

**Armand: **"Augustin ammettilo, quando vuoi sei davvero insopportabile! Lascia stare, tanto è inutile discutere con te, vai avanti, raccontami perché hai tutti quei lividi in faccia e sei tanto indolenzito!"

**Generale: **"Vedi Armand, la donzella Aizram voleva che io trovassi Oscar nel bosco e la riportassi a casa. Come ovvio che sia! Invece Madame, voleva che rimanesse con Andrè a fare chissà cosa ….."

**Armand: **"Augustin, sei davvero invadente …"

**Generale: **"Anche tu adesso! E no, mi è bastato ciò che ha detto Madame Arpia alla Donzella Aizram! Su avanti, leggi la chat …. "

**Armand:** "Augustin, ma questo è il telefono di madame …."

**Generale: **"Armand, gliel'ho preso dalla borsa, ma non preoccuparti lo rimetterò al suo posto prima che torni. Su avanti, leggi!"

**Armand: **"Dunque …. "Terry vado a nanna, sono davvero stanca, inizio a spegnere il pc ."

"Va pure Aizram, intanto io faccio un dispetto al generale."

"Un dispetto hai detto!"

"Si, un dispetto."

"Ma no dai! Lui è buono!"

"No, è invadente! Ed io non sopporto l'invadenza."

**Armand: **"Augustin noto con sorpresa che sei intervenuto nella chat …"

**Generale: **"Certo Armand, dovevo anche difendermi! Su avanti, continua a leggere."

**Armand: **"Si, continuo ….. "Ma non è vero Madame, io sono buono e apprensivo …."

"Niente affatto, siete invadente! Come direbbe Australia, Voi siete una rottura di palline."

" Prego! Non nominate la gattaccia! Che lo sappiano tutti: Io sono buono e non intendo lasciar soli le colombelle. CHIARO!

"Chiarissimo Generale! Ih ih ih …. non sai cosa ho in mente, o meglio cosa sarebbe successo se Aizram non mi avesse fermata, ecco, avanti leggete."

"Date il vostro telefono così leggo la chat …"

"Ih ih … Aizram sta imparando il nostro linguaggio."

"Siii! Che soddisfazione, il Generale ormai è uno dei nostri! Leggete su, così ridiamo tutti."

"Grazie figliolo. Tu si che mi comprendi!" Vedo mio padre salire sul calesse, si posiziona sul sedile, gli dico: "Padre tenete le redini del cavallo, sapete, non vorrei che Vi facciate del male …"

" Del male! Oscar?! Io sinceramente non ti capisco ….."

Capisco io padre .."

NOOOO! TI PREGO TERRY NON FARLO, NON VOGLIO!"

" Aizram, la mia idea, è quella di farlo rotolare, ma ho pietà x lo scellerato, se proprio insisti, lo grazio! Ah ah ah ah ah …. però sappi che la tentazione è molto forte, odio l'invadenza! "

" Ma io, lo voglio con loro!"

" Sing sing … poveretti! Ma nel siparietto giuro che mi vendicherò! Un bel tonfo non glielo leva nessuno."

"Nel siparietto hai carta bianca, ma nel capitolo no! Lo voglio invadente.

"Allora lo ammetti che è invadente, altro che apprensivo! Generale a noi due! Stavolta nemmeno Aizram ti salverà! Dove eravamo rimasti? A si, debbo farti fare un bel ruzzolone! Ah ah ah … Aizram, ho mal di pancia per il troppo ridere! Ah ah …"

"Ci credo! Sei tremenda!"

**Generale: **"Armand a quel punto l'Arpia ha fatto partire il calesse facendo imbizzarrire il cavallo, che è finito nel fiume con me di sopra! Ho fatto un volo allucinante, ho battuto contro non so cosa e ho raggiunto la riva a nuoto, mentre Oscar e André sono fuggiti via! … Allora che ne dici Armand?! ! Non ho ragione ad essere arrabbiato con Madame Arpia! Ahi ahi che male …."

**Armand: **"Beh, secondo me la ragione sta nel mezzo …"

**Generale: **"Spiegati Armand?"

**Armand: **"Vedi, tu devi lasciarci vivere la nostra vita , senza interferire, e magari madame, ti lascia tranquillo."

**Generale: **"Aspetta non è finita qui! In mio soccorso, è arrivata mia moglie! Su continua a leggere ….."

**Generale: **"Ahi Ahi Povero me! Marguerite sono pireno di lividi …"

"Povero caro, si ho letto. Madame però siate più comprensiva!"

"Lo sarò fintanto che Vostro marito la smetta di perseguitare le coppie! Sapete come chiamo individui simili?"

**Generale: **"Come Madame?"

**Terry: **"Spione!"

**Marguèrite: **"Oh no! Povero Augustin! Si è vero Madame , forse lui è un poco invadente, ma non lo fa con cattiveria!"

**Generale: **"Grazie cara, tu si che mi comprendi ..:"

**Marguèrite: **"Zitto Augustin, che non appena sarai tornato dall'Italia, faremo i conti!"

**Generale: **"Conti? Quali conti Marguerite?"

**Marguèrite: **"Ricordi il nostro nuovo letto?"

**Generale: **"Certo che si cara …"

**Marguèrite: **"Dovrà passare un bel po' di tempo prima di provarlo."

**Generale: **"NOOO MARGUERITEEE! TI PREGO! BASTA CON TANTA ASTINENZA!"

**Marguèrite: **"E tu allora! Cosa stai combinando a mia insaputa?"

**Generale: **"Nulla cara! Io amo le nostre figlie ….."

**Armand: **"Ih ih ih … Augustin ih ih ih … visto che ho ragione? L'astinenza ti fa sragionare!"

**Generale:: **"Ridi, ridi tanto Madame ha riservato anche a te un paio di settimane di astinenza!"

**Armand: **"COSA!"

**Generale: **"Fratello cosa c'è, non ridi più adesso?"

**Armand: **" Ma io cosa le ho fatto di male?"

**Generale: **"Ma che ne so, Armand! Vai a capire cosa passa per la testa alle donne!"

**Armand: **"Augustin, ora capisco …"

**Generale: **"Capisci cosa?"

**Armand: **" Il perché Anna ed io non abbiamo concluso nulla nello studio. Non solo è arrivato Carlo a disturbarci, ma mi sono guadagnato anche un bernoccolo."

**Generale: **" Armand! E' questo il motivo della botta che ti sei procurato?"

**Armand: **"Si Augustin …"

**Generale: **"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ….. Adesso finalmente ti renderai conto delle rogne che ti procurano i figli! Ah ah ah ah …"

**Armand: **"Augustin, mi spaventi. Cosa vuoi dire?"

**Generale: **"Ah ah ah ah … Lo capirai più in là, caro fratellino spretato! Ah ah ah !"

**Armand: **"Santo cielo! Comincio a pensare che Augustin abbia ragione: le Autrici sono davvero due Arpie! …. Madame Terry, Madamigella Aizram …"

**Terry: **"Si Armand! Dite pure!"

**Armand: **"Quando eravamo a Pompei voi avete scherzato, vero?"

**Terry: **"Riguardo a cosa Armand?"

**Armand: **"Riguardo all'idea di tenermi lontano da Anna."

**Aizram: **"Scherzato? Ma dico, non ci conoscete ancora! Terry ed io non scherziamo mai! Siamo serie, serissime! Abbiamo deciso che per almeno un paio di settimane vi asterrete …"

**Armand: **"NOOOOO…"

**Terry: **"Siiiiiiiii! Ma non Vi siete reso conto che con il capitolo di stasera è la seconda volta che siete andato in bianco?!"

**Generale: **"Ih ih ih h … Brave Arpie! Per lo meno Armand smetterà di prendermi in giro! Brave continuate così! Ih ih ih … Almeno in questo strampalato racconto c'è un po' di giustizia! Ih ih ih …."

**Armand: **"AUGUSTINNN!"

**Generale: **"Armand, calmati fratello! Un poco ciascuno, non fa male a nessuno! Ah ah ah ah …."

**Aizram: **"Terry guarda quei due."

**Terry: **"Meglio non ascoltare le loro lamentele! Che sia nel capitolo o nel siparietto, tanto qui si fa ciò che decidiamo noi! … A proposito, prossima destinazione?"

**Aizram: **"Agrigento. Andiamo ad ammirare i bellissimi Templi che ci hanno lasciato i greci."

**Terry: **"Ummm … Dobbiamo prendere il traghetto."

**Aizram: **"Certo, visto che il ponte non lo hanno ancora costruito!"

**Terry: **"Possiamo sempre prendere l'aereo!"

**Aizram: **"Non ci penso nemmeno! Anche se ci metteremo più tempo per arrivarci, preferisco il traghetto."

**Terry: **" E va bene! Che traghetto sia!"

**Terry: **"COMPAGNIAAAA IN MARCIA! SI RIPARTE!"

**Armand: **"Madame dite a noi?"

**Terry: **"A chi se no! Si parte per la bellissima Agrigento!

**Generale: **"Su Armad, coraggio fratello! .. La piuma è in mano loro, non possiamo che rispondere: Agli ordini SIGNORE!"

**Aizram: **"Terry adesso il generale ci chiama Signore non Mesdames."

**Terry: **"Aizram, siamo in Italia, mi pare ovvio!"

**Le Arpie: **"Ah ah ah ah ah …"


	120. Chapter 120

_**Come combinare un matrimonio**_

"Ah ah ah ah Gerard, quella donna è un portento! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Alain, non fai che ridere da quando abbiamo lasciato i piani superiori, sicuro di sentirti bene amico?"

"Gerard … Ah ah ah … Confesso di aver mal di pancia per il troppo ridere Ah ah ah …"

"Alain smettila! Se il Generale ti vedesse, altro che ridere, ti farebbe piangere davvero!"

"Ih ih … Gerard, ma ti rendi conto di cosa ha combinato la Marchesa di Liancourt?! Ha sottratto la divisa al vecchio pazzo per … ih ih ih …. Per …ih ih ih …"

"Lascia stare Alain, tanto abbiamo capito tutti l'uso che ne ha fatto la Marchesa! Ma ciò che non mi spiego è perché non l'ha chiesta in prestito al nostro Comandante, invece di farsi scoprire da suo padre …"

"Ma che cosa dici Gerard! Ma le hai viste le due sorelle?! Il Comandante è sottile come un giunco, la Marchesa ha qualche chilo in più. Dimmi, come sarebbe entrata nella divisa del diavolo biondo?! Quella del vecchio pazzo, anche se è abbondante, è adatta alle sue esigenze! Ih ih ih … Sai cosa penso Gerard?"

"Cosa ti frulla in quel cervello adesso?"

"Non appena tornerò a Parigi, mi chiuderò in camera con la mia Sabrina e non uscirò da lì se non per effettiva necessità!"

"A chi lo dici Alain! Sta pur sicuro che due soldati delle Guardie spariranno letteralmente dalla circolazione! Ih ih ih "

"Ohi ohi … Gerard! Non sai quanto sto soffrendo!"

"Ti prego Alain, cambia argomento, altrimenti saresti capace di far uscire di senno anche a me!"

"A proposito di senno Gerard! Il vecchio pazzo, mi ha ordinato di allenare Sua Santità."

"Davvero?!"

"Si, vuole che sappia tirare di scherma come tutti gli altri."

"Ih ih .. Alain ma ti immagini! Un ex Cardinale che diventa un soldato! Questa si che è bella!"

"Gerard, da quando conosco il vecchio pazzo ho capito che tutto è possibile! A proposito, da quando sua Santità ha abbandonato il sacerdozio lo si vede continuamente mano nella mano con la bella Marchesa. Beato lui Gerard!"

"Che fai Alain, ricominci?!"

"Ma ci pensi che fortuna! Sua Santità ha a portata di mano la sua donna, come pure Andrè … e che dire di Attila ….."

"Attila?! Di chi stai parlando?"

"Come chi! Possibile che tu sia talmente tonto! Mi riferisco alla Marchesa di Liancourt, imbecille! Lei si che è il vero flagello di suo padre! Ah ah ah ah ….. Povero vecchio pazzo! Ih ih ih … Infondo cosa ci si poteva aspettare da un uomo simile! Di cosa si lamenta! Le sue figlie gli assomigliano eccome! Ah ah ah ah …. Attila con addosso la divisa del vecchio pazzo! Ah ah ah ah … Santo cielo! Che famiglia di matti! Ah ah ah … Farsi scoprire così! Ah ah ah ah …."

Mi avvicino a passo leggero, felpato, da buon soldato quale che sono, ascolto le conversazione tra i due soldati di mia figlia, finche stanco delle loro parole, decido di porre termine.

"SASSOINNNNN!"

"Nooooooo …."

"SIIIIIIIIII! Va immediatamente nelle scuderie ad aiutare lo stalliere! SBRIGATIIII!"

"Sissignore! Vado, corrooooo ….. Dannazione, tra il Cardinale e il vecchio pazzo, possibile che i Jarjayes siano dappertutto! …. Povero me! Non ho mai spalato tanto letame in vita mia, come in questa missione!"

"SASSOINNNN! NON BLATERARE! CORRI! SPARISCI DALLA MIA VISTA!"

"Vado, vado Signore …."

Mi avvio mestamente verso le scuderie del castello, tra padre e figlia non fanno altro che farmi spalare letame! Prima in caserma, adesso qui…..non vorrei che una volta congedato dall'esercito mi spedissero a spalare letame anche a palazzo Jarjayes!

"Augustin, possibile che tu non faccia altro che inveire contro tutti?"

"Armand, possibile che tra tutti i soldati, mi sia capitato il più deficiente di tutti?!"

"Calmati fratello, ricordati del fioretto!"

"MALEDIZIONE, L'HO DIMENTICATO! ARGH …. Maledetto Sassoin! Se non avrò il mio erede, sarà solo per colpa tua! Maledizione!"

"Ih ih .. "

"Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere Armand?!"

"Nulla fratello, ma credo che tu abbia bisogno di riconciliarti con nostro Signore …"

"Cosa! Ma dico, sei diventato matto! Adesso quello che avrebbe bisogno di confessarsi sarei io! … Armand, cercati un padre spirituale, visto che continui a vivere nel peccato!"

"Smettila Augustin! Le tue sono tutte fissazioni! E poi sai cosa ti dico?! Dove lo trovo un confessore puro di spirito?"

"Come! Armand, sei davvero insopportabile!"

"Non quanto te, caro fratello! Meglio che vada, prima che cominciamo a discutere …"

"Si può sapere dove stai andando?"

"Da mio figlio, Augustin."

"Benissimo! Quel ragazzino ha davvero bisogno della presenza e l'autorevolezza di un padre, che da sempre è mancato! Vedrai, ti darà un mucchio di problemi."

Mio fratello ha uno sguardo severo, deciso. Non promette nulla di buono! Mi chiedo come faccia ad essere sempre così…..così severo, deciso.

"Augustin, come sempre sei un disfattista!"

"Disfattista io! Vedrai, il tempo mi darà ragione! Va, Armand, compi il tuo dovere di padre, a lungo tralasciato!"

"Si, si, Augustin! … Grazie per i tuoi preziosi consigli!"

Lascio mio fratello e vado a cercare mia figlia, devo assicurarmi che sia pronta per ricevere la Contessa di Costigliole, che verrà a farci visita con la giovane figlia! Voglio accasare Victor, ed Oscar, in quanto Contessa, dovrà fare gli onori di casa. Spero solo che sia tranquilla, rilassata ed un poco femminile! Lei non è abituata a comportarsi da brava contessa…..solo da conte! Ih ih…in effetti l'ho allevata proprio bene, un figlio perfetto! Con gli ospiti, maschi, è perfetta. Adesso però dovrà imparare a comportarsi come si conviene ad una contessa, in fondo è nata donna, sono sicuro che ci riuscirà!

Busso alla porta del suo appartamento e, quando mi permette di entrare, apro.

È seduta nel suo salottino, in compagnia di Andrè, con addosso i suoi abiti dal taglio maschile. Una camicia rosa, un poco scollata, con dei voulant sul davanti e sui polsini. Dei pantaloni blu scuri, calze di seta bianche e scarpe maschili. È molto elegante, e femminile, seppure con indosso questi abiti.

"Oscar...figliola, devi prepararti! Tra poco arriverà la contessa di Costigliole...su...metti un bel vestito!"

"Padre, ma io non voglio indossare un abito. Questi che indosso, anche se maschili, sono eleganti."

"Ma Oscar, cosa penserà la Contessa?"

"Cosa volete che pensi Padre! Potrei sempre dirle che, in Francia le donne hanno la facoltà di indossare abiti maschili! Vedrete Padre, prima di lasciare l'Italia il mio abbigliamento verrà preso come esempio! Ah ah ah …."

"Oscarrrr! Sei davvero impossibile! Andrè, dille qualcosa! Dobbiamo accasare Victor!"

"Generale, non saranno gli abiti di Oscar ad impedire a Girodelle di prendere moglie. Sempre se lui lo vorrà."

"A Girodelle no, ma la contessa potrebbe pensare male!"

"Padre, ma cosa volete che pensi! Infondo siamo stranieri, e come tali ci è concessa qualche stravaganza! Ih ih ih ….. Suvvia Padre, non preoccupatevi, andrà tutto bene!" sorrido maliziosa, in realtà sono pronta a combianre qualche guaio, lo so. Ma io non intendo mettere un abito femminile! Ho indossato questa camicie che è, inequivocabilmente, femminile! Mi pare sufficiente!

"Uff.. .Oscar ti prego. Sii gentile, a modo, niente armi. Sei la padrona di casa! Mi raccomando. Non pretendo certo che ti metta a ricamare, ma per una volta comportati da Contessa!" santo cielo, mai avrei immaginato di dover die certe cose alla mia piccolo figliola! Però è ora che si comporti in maniera conveniente, soprattutto in questo frangente! Io voglio accasare Victor, così smetterà di fare gli occhi dolci alla mia Oscar! E Andrè smetterà di essere geloso…..il tutto per il bene della missione! Ovviamente!

"Padre, vi prometto che domani sera, in occasione del genetliaco di André, indosserò un abito femminile; ma in questa occasione mi rifiuto! Poco mi porta delle chiacchiere! Che accettino la Contessa della Contea in questo modo."

"Uff.. mi arrendo. Ti prego però di aiutarmi...io voglio che Victor si sposi! Andrè, dillo anche tu a tua moglie!

"Generale, Oscar non è più una bambina! Però sono sicuro che farà del suo meglio, vero Oscar?!"

"Si, si André! Basta che questo sacrificio finisca quanto prima!"

"Oh! Grazie figliola! Vedrai che saprai cavartela a meraviglia! Su adesso andiamo! … André cosa fai, non vieni anche tu?"

"Vedete Generale, Oscar può sbrigarsela da sola, infondo sono faccende tra donne …."

Guardo accigliata mio marito e protesto: "André! Bel aiuto che sei, mi lasci da sola!"

"Oscar, cosa vuoi che faccia?! Non saprei cosa dire al riguardo, e poi mi sentirei di troppo! Meglio che scambi due chiacchiere con Alain e Gerard!" guardo mia moglie con espressione angelica, spalanco le braccia in un gesto di resa, io non posso certo esserle di aiuto….si tratta di un tè tra donne! La contessa verrà con la figlia, senza il marito!

"Ih ih ih … Figliolo, se vuoi parlare con Sassoin, lo trovi nelle scuderie a spalare letame! Ih ih ih …"

"E adesso Generale, cosa è successo?!"

"Nulla, è solo che Sassoin ha la cattiva abitudine di parlare troppo!"

"Ho capito Generale, vado da lui! … A dopo Oscar!"

"Ciao André! … Andrè …."

"Si, Oscar …."

"Per me sarà un supplizio intrattenere la Contessa!"

"Ricordati che, in fondo, il Generale lo fa perché non vuole vedere il Maggiore Girodelle sempre tanto malinconico, vero Signore?"

"Si, certo figliolo, tu si che mi capisci. Su, cosa aspetti, raggiungi quell'imbecille di Sassoin!"

Si si….non solo per la malinconia di Victor, anche per la gelosia di Andrè!

Vedo mio genero lasciare la stanza e penso che così non dovrai più essere geloso...Spero che vada tutto bene e che mia figlia si munisca di santa pazienza. Signore ti prego aiutami!

André ha non ancora lascia la sua camera, che entra la cameriera e annuncia: "Madame, é arrivata la contessa di Costigliole con la figlia!"

"Falle accomodare, tra non molto scendo! …. Padre, credo che dovreste procedermi per fare gli onori di casa."

"Io? No no...é una cosa tra donne. Io porto Victor in giardino, tu vedi di fare uscire la contessina con una scusa. Mandala in giardino. Chiaro?!"

"Ma Padre! Io non saprei cosa dirle …."

"Ingegnati! Sei un militare! Questa é strategia! Su...adesso scendi!"

Guardo mia moglie e mi viene da ridere! Dovrà comportarsi da contessa... proprio lei! Ih ih

"Ma padre, Girodelle non potrebbe cavarsela da solo?! Infondo è a lui che deve piacere la Contessina, io cosa c'entro in tutto questo?!"

"Non è possibile, continui a protestare! Tu devi occuparti della madre! Ma devo spiegarti tutto io?!"

"Veramente Padre io non mi sono mai trovata in una situazione simile. Comunque, se proprio devo, cercherò di fare del mio meglio."

"Ecco...meglio! Andrè ascolta, meglio che lasci stare Sassoin, magari cerca Joséphine per aiutare Oscar...su su …. e poi raggiungimi in giardino! Bene! Muoviamoci. Se non l'avete ancora capito, questa é una spedizione militare!"

"Ma Padre, Voi davvero volete che Joséphine, si occupi di intrattenere i nostri ospiti?"

Guardo mio padre con aria scettica, io non dubito che in condizioni normali mia sorella possa essere una perfetta padrona di casa, ma da quando è in stato interessante, è come impazzita! Pensa, dice e fa una cosa sola, e decisamente non è un argomento adatto ad una conversazione tra signore!

"Preferirei Marianne...ma non sta bene, quindi, non ci rimane che lei. Sempre che non sia ancora impegnata con quell'altro assatanato che ha per marito!"

Scendo di sotto, entro nel salone in cui sono state fatte accomodare la contessa e la figlia, uno splendido ambiente con le pareti coperte da una tappezzeria in tessuto, un salotto con poltroncine e divanetti, un tavolino e delle ampie vetrate che danno sul parco, aperte, da cui entra l'aria estiva.

"Benvenute Madame, Mademoiselle! Sono davvero onorata della Vostra visita. Prego accomodatevi! Posso offrirvi un tè?"

"Madame la Comtesse, sono felice di farvi visita...ma...certo, un tè è proprio quello che ci vuole! Vieni Elena, siediti sul divanetto."

"Certo Madre….certo …."

Elena si guarda attorno, come a cercare qualcosa, o qualcuno….è una bella giovane, vestita in modo impeccabile, con un abito ricercato, elegante, raffinato, senza essere eccessivo. Un abito estivo, a fiori, con le maniche a sbuffo, corte, ed una scollatura adatta ad una giovane. La madre invece ha un abito più scollato, comunque elegante, ma con le maniche lunghe fino agli avambracci.

"Madamoiselle, sono felice che siate tornata a farci visita, spero che abbiate gradito l'invito che mio Padre Vi ha fatto recapitare."

"Ah, si certo, molto … Sarà un vero onore partecipare domani alla festa per il genetliaco del signor Conte, Vostro augusto sposo"

Continuo a guardarmi in giro, sbircio dalla vetrata, ma nel giardino non noto la capigliatura che tanto vorrei incontrare.

"Prego, Contessina, l'onore è mio!"

La Contessa Mafalda mi scruta con molta attenzione, sembra che mi stia esaminando, neanche dovesse acquistare un abito, e mi dice: "Madame, ma Voi...ecco….il vostro abbigliamento, è alquanto….particolare, per una donna intendo! Vostro marito gradisce che vi vestiate così…..come dire….in maniera così...maschile, direi!"

Guardo questa strana donna che ho davanti, bella senza dubbio, ma l'altra sera indossava un abito consono alla sua condizione femminile, adesso invece indossa pantaloni, camicia e gilet! Persino le scarpe, sono quelle degli uomini! Inizio a dubitare che sia stata una buona idea assecondare mia figlia!

"Vedete Contessa, a Parigi non è del tutto inusuale vestire in questo modo, anzi, molte donne lo fanno."

"Dite davvero, Contessa? A Parigi è d'uso che i mariti permettano alle loro mogli di utilizzare i loro vestiti? Che cosa curiosa! Ma ditemi, l'altra sera mi pare di avere capito che avete due nomi, Oscar Françoise ... è corretto? Dai noi Oscar è un nome maschile, sapete?

"Si, certo Contessa! Mio padre mi ha dato il suo nome e quello di mio nonno."

"Il nome di Vostro padre? Ma Voi siete una donna, Oscar è maschile…."

L'invadenza di questa donna comincia ad irritarmi, ma debbo trattenermi, sorrido e rispondo con pazienza: "Vedete Contessa, a Parigi abbiamo delle usanze che per molti possono sembrare alquanto eccentriche, ma da noi non è così!"

"Ah, capisco."

No, in realtà proprio non capisco…...questi francesi….dare ad una donna un nome maschile, farla abbigliare con abiti inequivocabilmente femminili, ma di taglio maschile, con i pantaloni!

"Ma ditemi, vedo diversi arazzi alle pareti, voi sapete realizzarli? Mia figlia Elena è bravissima!"

La conversazione della Contessa Mafalda comincia davvero ad annoiarmi, guardo sua figlia e chiedo: "Contessina … di cosa Vi occupate?"

"Oh...ecco….io..."

"Mia figlia ama tessere, come vi dicevo ha fatto degli arazzi bellissimi, che faranno parte del suo corredo. E poi sa ricamare...voi ricamate vero?"

"Ricamare io?! Ma no, Contessa, cosa dite! Quelle cose non fanno per me! A me piace andare a cavallo, tirare di scherma, imbracciare il fucile e andare nelle osterie con mio marito a bere un buon bicchiere di birra!"

"Co...cosa Madame? Voi?! Ma non è possibile! Osteria! Birra! Ma …. Contessa! ….

"Noto con rammarico che la cosa Vi sorprenda Marchesa, non ne capisco il motivo! E' evidente che le abitudini di noi francesi siano differenti dalle Vostre!"

"Ecco … beh, certo sono un tantino … come dire … differenti, però nulla di …. Irrecuperabile! Comunque, tornando alle mansioni che solitamente svolgono le dame qui in Italia, una contessa deve sapere ricamare! Elena è bravissima. Sapete, ha ricamato personalmente le lenzuola di seta bianca che fanno parte del suo corredo. E' stata una suora ad insegnarle l'arte del ricamo!"

"Si, ovvio …. Immagino …."

La Contessina Elena mi sorride, evidentemente le piace ascoltarmi, le chiedo: "Contessina Elena, Vi piace andare a cavallo?"

"Certo madame, vado a cavallo!"

"Davvero! E ditemi, cos'altro Vi piace fare, oltre ad andare a cavallo!"

Immancabilmente sua madre prende la parola: "Elena! L'equitazione è un'attività adatta ad una giovane nella misura in cui migliora la postura! Ma le tue attività preferite sono altre!"

"Io...ecco...amo dipingere e suonare il clavicembalo! Ma decisamente l'equitazione mi appassiona! L'aria aperta, l'odore dell'erba…..è magnifico! Da un senso di libertà, non trovate?"

"Elena! Adesso basta! Tu ami ricamare, realizzare arazzi e dipingere. E poi suonare, clavicembalo, violino e flauto! Queste sono attività adatte ad una giovane nobile! Non passare le tue giornate a cavallo!"

"Scusatemi se mi permetto Contessa, ma non vedo il motivo per cui Voi impediate a Vostra figlia di occupare le sue giornate come più le piace! Vedete, se mai avrò una figlia, non le insegnerò certo a ricamare o a suonare gli strumenti musicali, a meno che non lo voglia lei! Piuttosto, le insegnerei a tirare di scherma e andare a cavallo. Come potete capire, abbiamo diversi modi di pensare."

"Ma Madame, una nobildonna deve sapere gestire una casa, cucire, ricamare, dipingere….certo ribadisco che l'equitazione fa bene alla postura, ma le armi proprio no! La mia Elena è una ragazza a modo, cresciuta ed educata per essere una perfetta padrona di casa. E poi ella è pia e devota. Vero Elena? Su, di a madame che ti rechi a messa tutti i giorni, reciti il rosario e le preghiere! Pensate che sta apprendendo anche a suonare l'organo! Una vera perla, la mia Elena!"

"Non metto indubbio che la Contessina Elena sia una ragazza a modo e piena di qualità, ma io mi guarderò bene di allevare mia figlia in questo modo! E adesso scusatemi Contessa, meglio cambiare argomento se non Vi dispiace!"

"Certo, certo! Noto che avete un bellissimo giardino! Voi amate i fiori? Elena adora le rose, soprattutto quelle arancioni! Si occupa personalmente del nostro roseto!"

Guardo Elena, sorrido e le chiedo: "E così apprendo con piacere, Contessina, che amate le rose!"

"Si Madame, molto. Sono dei fiori delicati, ma molto profumati. Sembrano fragili, ma sono dotati di carattere, ed hanno le spine per difendersi dagli attacchi esterni. Trovo che siano dei fiori complessi. Ho visto che ne avete in giardino, posso andare ad ammirarle?"

"Ma si, certo Contessina, prego, accomodiamoci da questa parte!"

"Bene, sarà un vero piacere visitare il vostro magnifico parco Madame!"

La Contessina mi guarda timidamente mi chiede: "Madame, permettete che mi aggiri per il parco? Sapete, amo le rose e voglio vederle tutte, e Voi siete tanto occupata con mia madre a conversare!"

"Ma certo Contessina Elena, prego andate pure!"

"Grazie Madame, siete davvero gentile!"

"Oh, ma Elena, sta attenta a non farti male con le spine piccola mia!"

"State tranquilla Madre …"

Vedo mia figlia allontanarsi in tutta fretta, immagino che vada alla ricerca di quel giovane. Visto che sono rimasta sola con la Contessa, debbo cogliere l'occasione di fare qualche domanda su quel ragazzo e non solo su di lui , voglio capire con che genere di famiglia mia figlia potrebbe imparentarsi.

"Contessa, ditemi, avete figli?"

"Io! Beh, a breve ne avrò uno …."

"Uno? Il primo, Madame? Perdonatemi Madame, ma quanti anni avete?"

"Beh … ecco … trentatré … quasi"

"Ma...e avrete ora il vostro primo figlio?! Ma non è affatto usuale! Ditemi, siete stata poco bene in passato? O non potevate avere figli? Siete rimasta vedova? Io davvero non comprendo!"

"Ma no! Nulla di tutto questo! E' solo che mi sono occupata in tutti questi anni della mia carriera militare, e non ho avuto certo il tempo di pensare all'amore!"

"Militare? Starete scherzando, spero! Che donna simpatica che siete! Ma ditemi, siete sposata da molti anni?"

"Non scherzo affatto Contessa! Sono stata per vent'anni il Comandante delle Guardie Reali, e da un anno presto servizio nella Guardia Metropolitana e se Vi interessa saperlo, ho il grado di Colonnello! Ah dimenticavo, mi sono sposata da appena due mesi! Ecco tutto! Adesso sapete ogni cosa."

"Ah ... capisco ...…. e ditemi, siete pia e devota alla santissima Vergine come Vostro zio, sua Eminenza il Cardinale Jarjayes?"

"Coff … Coff … Io! Ecco … Si, abbastanza devota Contessa, quanto basta, ma prego preferirei cambiare argomento!"

"Madame, vedo che ci sono diversi argomenti difficili, con Voi! Ma ditemi, Vostra cugino, il Conte de Girodelle, quali attività svolge a Parigi?"

Chiedo sottovoce, per capire di chi mia figlia sembra essersi invaghita! Questa famiglia è davvero stravagante!

"Mio cugino possiede il grado di Maggiore dell'esercito francese, ed è il Comandante delle guardie Reali di Sua Maestà."

"Ah, un incarico prestigioso! E ditemi, che Voi sappiate, egli è ...libero?"

"Libero!"

"Ehm...ditemi...è mai stato sposato?"

"Assolutamente no, Contessa."

"Bene, bene….e...sapete se per caso cerca moglie?"

"Cosa! Ecco io … Veramente …. Non so Contessa! Sapete, mio cugino è un uomo molto riservato."

"Ah...e sapete se ha….come dire…..ecco...copulato…...con donne adultere?"

"Ma Contessa! Sappiate che non mi è mai interessato della vita intima di mio cugino, non mi riguarda! Non mi interessa!"

"Certo certo capisco, ma vedete, mia figlia si è invaghita ed io devo raccogliere informazioni sul Conte, tutte le informazioni possibili! Quindi su, ditemi! In tutta libertà e franchezza, tra donne! Secondo Voi egli è all'altezza delle aspettative di una donna? Sapete, io voglio che mia figlia si accasi, certo, ma con un uomo che possa renderla felice! Non sopporto quei matrimoni imposti in cui la donna è infelice!"

"Contessa, tutto quello che posso dirVi è che mio cugino è un uomo d'onore, che mai, dico mai, potrebbe rendere infelice una donna se mai decidesse di sposarsi!"

"Bene, bene….ma io intendo conoscere anche le sue….ecco...competenze maschili, non so se mi spiego. Avrete pure ascoltato qualche pettegolezzo a Parigi, magari alla corte di Versailles! Su ditemi, si narrano le sue gesta?"

"Madame! Vi prego! Vi ho già detto che sono un soldato, quindi di conseguenza non mi sono mai intrattenuta nei salotti di Versailles! L'unica cosa che posso dirVi è che per vent'anni Victor ed io abbiamo lavorato fianco a fianco nella Guardia Reale: io come suo Comandante e lui come mio sottoposto! Le gesta amorose di Victor non mi sono mai interessate e tanto meno ne sono a conoscenza!"

"Oh...ma lo chiamate per nome….forse...lo avete….ecco...….sperimentato?! Insomma Madame, non siate timida...su….."

"COSA! ADESSO BASTA! Contessa, ma come Vi permettete!"

Io davvero non ne posso più! Questa donna è una sfacciata, impertinente ed impicciona!

"Oh, Madame….ma di cosa vi scandalizzate! Va bene, mi arrendo….però devo dire che il Conte Girodelle è un bell'uomo….ditemi, quanti anni ha?"

"All'incirca la mia età, mi pare ovvio, visto che abbiamo prestato servizio per vent'anni! … Spero Contessa di avere soddisfatto le Vostre innumerevoli curiosità."

"No...non ho ancora finito….ditemi, oltre ad essere un soldato, che interessi ha?"

"Credo che non ami molto le cerimonie, preferisce vivere tranquillamente lontano dagli eventi mondani. E poi Victor, essendo un soldato serio e affidabile, non si ubriaca e tanto meno frequenta postriboli. Soddisfatta Contessa?"

"Oh...si...direi di si….ma ditemi ...ha fratelli, o sorelle?"

"Una sorella minore a cui è molto legato. E' sposata con figli, non chiedetemi quanti ne abbia perché non lo so!"

"Ah...comprendo...guardate...mia figlia sta chiacchierando con Vostro cugino…...stanno bene assieme, non trovate?!"

"Si, vedo, Contessa! Mi fa piacere che abbiano fatto amicizia!"

"Si...anche a me...molto...credo che la Vostra permanenza a Collegno stia portando bene a mia figlia! Ormai è ora che le trovi un marito, ma io voglio assicurarmi che sia un uomo gentile, buono, premuroso!"

"Sono sicura che Victor risponda ai Vostri requisiti, ma prima di pensare a questo, devono conoscersi e soprattutto innamorarsi, non Vi pare Contessa?"

"Certo certo….ma l'amore verrà….credetemi! L'importante è comprendersi! E che mia figlia si sposi con un uomo che la rispetti! Quando sarete madre, capirete anche Voi! Ma ditemi, quando nascerà?!"

"Credo … per la fine di Gennaio, tra circa sei mesi."

"Uhm...sei mesi dite…..ma perdonatemi Contessa, mi avete detto che siete sposata solo da due mesi! Ciò non è possibile! Assolutamente! Voi …. Voi…...avete fornicato! Spero almeno che sia accaduto con il Vostro sposo! O forse, Vi siete sposata proprio per riparare al danno? Dopo essere stata deflorata? O i Vostri sottoposti hanno abusato di Voi, e Vostro padre ha posto così rimedio?! O Santissima Vergine, aiuta questa povera donna...si si….di certo deve essere andata così! Povera ragazza!"

Mi faccio il segno della croce, per scacciare i demoni che aleggiano in questo castello! Povera ragazza, chissà cosa deve avere sopportato! Ma per certe questioni, il convento è la soluzione migliore!

"NON E' POSSIBILE! QUESTO E' DAVVERO TROPPO! MA COME OSATE! CONTESSA! SE FOSTE ALLA MIA ALTEZZA VI SFIDEREI A DUELLO! ADESSO, QUI, SENZA LASCIARVI VIA DI USCITA!"

"Ma...Madame….io sono sinceramente preoccupata per Voi e per la Vostra virtù!"

"Contessa, la mia virtù, non Vi riguarda! E mio marito non ha riparato ad alcun torto, ed io non Vi debbo alcuna spiegazione, CHIARO?! E adesso vogliatemi scusare, meglio che continuate a conversare con mio padre, prima che questa conversazione degeneri!"

"Ma no, Vi prego Madame, non prendetevela in questo modo! Io non volevo certo offenderVi, solo pensavo che Vostro padre Vi avesse costretto a sposarVi in qualche modo, viste le Vostre attitudini per nulla femminile …."

"E' DAVVERO ASSURDO! PADREEE! DOVE SIETE! VENITE IMMEDIATAMENTE QUIIII!"

Andrè ed io stiano piacevolmente chiacchierando in giardino, quando all'improvviso veniamo attratti dalle urla di mia figlia Oscar.

Guardo Andrè e sussurro: "Figliolo chissà cosa sarà successo! Non vorrei mai che mia figlia facesse scappare la contessa! Io devo accasare Victor!"

"Signore, sono sicuro che non è stata una buona idea lasciarle sole! Non sono riuscito nemmeno a trovare Joséphine per correre in aiuto di Oscar …."

"PADRE, SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE VI SIETE CACCIATO!"

"Andrè, andiamo a vedere cosa sta succedendo! Non vorrei che il mio François si sentisse male!"

"Ma Generale, chi si sta agitando è Oscar …."

"Si lo so figliolo, ma è meglio assecondarla! Forza, meno chiacchiere, MUOVITI ANDRE'!"

André ed io ci precipitiamo, le dico: "Oscar, Oscar, figliola, dimmi….eccomi, sono qui! Stai bene? Vuoi qualcosa? Dimmi…..ci penso io a te! Ah, perdonate l'impolitezza, i miei omaggi madame la Comtesse!"

"PADRE, SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE VI SIETE CACCIATO?!"

"Oscar, figliola ti prego calmati! Se ti sei stancata, va' pure figliola, alla Contessa ci penso io!"

"Certo che sono stanca Padre! Preferisco ritirarmi nelle mie stanze! … André! Per favore accompagnami!"

"Si, certo Oscar, possiamo andare! …. Buona giornata Contessa!"

"Buona giornata anche a Voi Capitano!"

Mia figlia e André si allontanano e la Contessa continua: "Conte Jarjayes, temo di aver detto qualcosa che abbia urtato non poco Vostra figlia, ma Vi giuro che non era mia intenzione offenderla. Vi prego, ditele da parte mi di scusarmi."

"Certo certo, state tranquilla. Sapete, con la gravidanza è divenuta irrequieta! Ma devo assecondarla, sapete, per mio nipote, povera creatura, tutti portiamo pazienza!"

"Oh Conte, si, avete ragione! Voi si che ve ne intendete! Sapete, noi donne siamo così … come dire … ecco un poco irrequiete quando siamo in stato interessante … Generale, visto che Vostra figlia è appena andata via, Vi prego, perché non mi parlate di Vostro nipote! Come avrete compreso, la mia figliola mostra un interesse particolare per quel giovane, ed io, come madre, debbo sapere tutto di lui, Voi mi comprendete non è vero?"

"Ma certo, Contessa, certo. Vedete, egli ha trentasei anni, è un Maggiore dell'Esercito francese, e comanda le Guardie Reali! Il suo è un ruolo di estremo prestigio! Suo padre è un uomo ben introdotto a corte, e sua madre è una delle dame di compagnia di Sua Maestà! Non è mai stato sposato, ma a Versailles le sue gesta di gioventù sono alquanto note….non so se mi spiego. Ma pare che negli ultimi anni si sia...come dire….placato, alla ricerca di un amore vero. Di sicuro è un uomo sensibile, buono, generoso, attento e ricco. Direi un ottimo partito!"

"Benissimo, era proprio quello che volevo sapere! Quindi è un vero uomo! In questo caso, sarei ben lieta di concedergli la mano della mia adorata figlia! Naturalmente sempre se l'interesse sarà ricambiato!"

"Oh Madame, sono davvero onorato! Parlerò con mio nipote per capire cosa prova per Vostra figlia! Però vedete, noi a giorni dovremo ripartire….e Victor dovrà venire con noi….ecco...per Voi, questo sarebbe u problema?"

"Ma no, Generale, assolutamente nessun problema! Ho fiducia in Voi, so che siete un gentiluomo! Vedremo come accordarci."

"Bene, bene. Mi fa davvero piacere, Madame! E spero che mia figlia non vi abbia scandalizzata troppo...sapete, lei è così….riservata...dolce,...si imbarazza facilmente!"

"Ehmm … Veramente ritengo che sia una donna molto affascinante, anche se un poco fuori dal comune."

"Fuori dal comune dite? Beh….ecco...io direi piuttosto…..autonoma!"

"Generale, si, avete ragione ma dovete riconoscere che è davvero inusuale che vesta come un uomo e si comporti come tale! Mi riferisco all'uso delle armi! E poi, come se non bastasse, mi ha detto che se avesse una figlia le impartirebbe la medesima educazione. Mi chiedo, possibile che a Parigi le donne vengano educate in questo modo? Vedete, la mia è semplice preoccupazione di madre, visto che se l'interesse di mia figlia venisse corrisposto, dovrebbe vivere a Parigi! Sapete, la faccenda comincia un tantino a preoccuparmi, non so se mi spiego!"

"Oh...ehm...ecco Madame, non preoccupatevi! Mia figlia è, diciamo, un'eccezione! State tranquilla!"

"Dite davvero! Lo spero! Un'eventuale prole che indossasse degli abiti da uomo e che tirasse di spada, sinceramente, non la voglio …"

Sono davvero scandalizzata dalla Contessa Jarjayes. Certo, è una bella donna, ma che modi che ha! Spero davvero che a Parigi le donne non siano tutte così!

"Ma no Madame, potete stare tranquilla….vedete, io ho sei figlie, e solo la più piccola è così…..ecco...come dire…..particolare! Le altre sono tutte donne timorate di Dio, che vestono in maniera adeguata alla loro condizione e rispettano i loro mariti. Anzi, direi che ho organizzato ottimi matrimoni per loro. Per tutte e sei intendo! Sono tutte felici! Amano e sono amate! Si...decisamente ho scelto proprio bene!"

E speriamo che domani sera Joséphine si comporti in maniera adeguata. Perché se la contessa può tollerare il fatto che io abbia una figlia articolare, due sarebbero decisamente troppe! E Joséphine, in questo periodo, è molto scandalosa! Quasi quasi la chiudo in camera, almeno non farà danni….al massimo sfinirà Charles, anzi meglio, lo sfinisco prima io con gli allenamenti! Si si….farò così!

"Bene, allora posso stare tranquilla! Adesso non ci resta che sperare in un'unione tra mia figlia e Vostro nipote!"

"Si si….spero davvero che si piacciano!"

"Oh, sono sicura che si piaceranno! " A proposito Generale, Voi siete vedovo?"

"io?! No no…...certo che no!"

E adesso questa cosa vuole? Marguerite…se tu fossi qui con me…sarebbe tutto più semplice!

"Oh peccato! Oh Pardon.. ecco .. io .. non intendevo.. è solo che siete un uomo tanto simpatico quanto affascinante! Ih ih …"

"Oh...ecco, grazie Madame! Siete molto gentile! Vedete, mia moglie è a Parigi, non è partita con noi per stare accanto ad una delle mie figlie, in attesa del suo primogenito!"

"Capisco, capisco! I figli prima di tutto, anche prima dei propri mariti. Vero Generale?"

"Beh, si, certo….i figli sono fondamentali! Ed anche i nipoti…."

Passeggio per il parco liberamento, cercando tutti i roseti, anche se in realtà è una certa capigliatura che sto cercando! Oh, eccolo…..il suo splendidi capelli sono inconfondibili….e poi ha uno sguardo così bello, con i suoi occhi verdi. È un uomo davvero affascinante!

"Conte Victor! Che piacere vedervi!"

"Oh che bella sorpresa Contessa Elena, come state?"

"Molto bene! Grazie! E Voi Conte?"

"Bene grazie, ma come mai questa piacevole sorpresa?!"

"Oh...grazie...io...ecco...Voi...mi accompagnereste a visitare i giardini?"

"Ma si, certo! Prego andiamo da questa parte! … Sapete, in quella zona ci sono dei magnifici roseti."

"Oh..io adoro le rose! Sapete, sono i miei fiori preferiti!"

"Lo immaginavo! Una dolce e graziosa dama, quale siete Voi, non poteva che apprezzare questi splendidi fiori!"

"Siete molto gentile Conte de Girodelle."

"Contessa ditemi, chi Vi ha accompagnata?"

"Mia madre. In questo momento sta conversando con la Contessa Vostra cugina. Una donna eccezionale! Vorrei essere come lei! Autonoma e libera."

Le parole della Contessa Elena mi fanno sorridere, la guardo, sussurro: "Davvero vorreste essere come Oscar …."

"Si...è una donna eccezionale!"

"Si … è vero! … Oscar è una donna eccezionale! Oh, Scusatemi Contessa! Sono sicuro che se Voi, se lo voleste, non sareste da meno."

"Grazie Conte, siete molto gentile! Ma lei sa tirare di scherma e non solo, va a cavallo tutte le volte che lo desidera, invece, io sono costretta ad andarci nei giorni prestabiliti!"

"Già, Vi capisco Contessa. La vita di una dama è assai diversa da quella di un gentiluomo …"

"Oh Conte, mi piacerebbe sentirmi libera di fare ciò che desidero!"

"Sentiamo, cosa vorreste fare?!"

"Non vorrei subire alcuna costrizione, per esempio detesto il ricamo, ma mia madre dice che tutte le ragazze devono saperlo fare."

"Beh, certo, la costrizione non genera passione …"

"Maggiore, Voi si che mi comprendete! Pensate che ho ricamato tante di quelle lenzuola e tovaglie che solo al pensiero rabbrividisco! Si, sono deliziose, ma io preferirei fare altro."

"Magari tirare di scherma? Ah ah ah …"

"Perché no, Maggiore! Non vedo perché dovrebbe essere solo di competenza maschile! … Scusatemi, credo di aver esagerato. Se solo mi sentisse mia madre!"

"Ih ih ih … Ma no Elena, mi permettete di chiamarVi Elena?"

"Si, si, certo Maggiore!"

"Beh, se per Voi non è sconveniente, chiamatemi Victor!"

"Oh, beh … ecco … temo di sembrare una sfacciata .."

"Ma no, cosa dite!"

"E va bene, Vi chiamerò Victor!"

"Benissimo! Dunque Vi dicevo, io sinceramente non ci troverei nulla di strano se una donna avesse la conoscenza dell'utilizzo delle armi …"

"Alludete forse a Vostra cugina, Victor?"

"Beh, mia cugina Oscar è una donna fuori dal comune: ha ricevuto un'educazione maschile, non credo che ci siamo donne che ricevano un'educazione simile! Ma un minimo di conoscenza che spetta di diritto a noi uomini, sarebbe giusto che venisse impartita anche alle donne, e non mi riferisco solamente all'utilizzo delle armi, ma anche alla conoscenza della storia e della geografia!"

"Oh Victor! Siete un uomo davvero eccezionale! Sono sicura che al mondo non esistano uomini come Voi!"

"Mi mettete in imbarazzo Elena, non credo di essere tanto eccezionale! Ah ah ah … Credo di essere un uomo come tanti!

"Ma non è vero Victor! Io non ho mai sentito un gentiluomo parlare delle donne in questo modo, questo Vi rende un uomo davvero unico! … Scusatemi, riconosco di essere una sfacciata!"

Abbasso gli occhi, mi sento il viso caldo, sarà arrossita. Davvero, non riesco a tacere! Victor è davvero affascinante, e poi mi sento a mio agio con lui!

"Ah ah ah … Ma no! Ah ah ah .. Siete una persona schietta, qualità che apprezzo moltissimo! Ditemi, avete visitato queste terre?"

"Veramente, da quando sono arrivato, non ho avuto modo di farlo."

"Davvero? Se volete potrei accompagnarvi, magari a cavallo!"

"Davvero mi dedichereste del tempo?"

"Certo! Con immenso piacere!

"Ma, come impone l'etichetta, dobbiamo chiedere il permesso a Vostra Madre."

"Certo...l'etichetta..."

Sbuffo...accidenti all'etichetta! Non sono per niente sicura che mia madre mi darà il permesso! Io vorrei scappare a cavallo con Victor adesso!

"Allora Contessa, cosa aspettiamo! Andiamo a chiedere il permesso a Vostra Madre

Si...andiamo...venite!

Oscar mi ha lasciato da solo con la Contessa di Costigliole, sono obbligato a intrattenere una conversazione con lei, ma non importa, ciò che conta è che Girodelle si innamori di quella ragazza e che se la sposi! … Mentre faccio compagnia alla Contessa, osservo con attenzione Victor e la Contessina. Noto con piacere che il ragazzo è ben disposto nei confronti della ragazza. Ne sono felice! …. Ecco, si stanno avvicinando, la Contessina, per giunta, mi sembra soddisfatta. Lo sono anch'io!

Girodelle avanza sorridendo guarda la Contessa le fa il bacia mano, dice: "Contessa i miei rispetti! … Per me è un piacere rivederVi."

"Oh Maggiore, sono lieta di scambiare qualche parola con Voi …..

" Buongiorno Contessa, Vi chiedo il permesso di fare un giro a cavallo la Contessina."

"" Ho ma si, certo Maggiore! "

"Grazie Contessa, chiederò a Sua Eminenza di unirsi alla nostra passeggiata, Vi prometto che non tarderemo Con permesso!"

Guardo compiaciuto Girodelle allontanarsi con la Contessina Elena, sono sicuro che il mio piano andrà a buon fine. Il mio amico Marcel sarà felicissimo di accasare suo figlio! …. "Ih ih ih ….."

La Contessa mi guarda e dice: "Siete contento Generale!"

"Certo che lo sono Contessa, di questo passo le nostre famiglie si imparenteranno! Contessa prego accomodiamoci in casa, Vi offro una tazza ti tè!"

"Con molto piacere Generale! Ah ah ah …:"

"André, finalmente la Contessa di Costigliole ha lasciato il castello! All'idea che domani sera si presenterà nuovamente al palazzo per la tua festa di compleanno mi ribolle il sangue! Spero almeno che suo marito non sia come lei! È assolutamente insopportabile!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa è successo?! Perché hai gridato in quel modo!"

"André ti prego, non ricordarmelo, altrimenti vado di sotto e sfido a duello mio padre!"

"Si può sapere cosa c'entra tuo padre adesso?!"

"Lui c'entra sempre André! Io non volevo fare gli onori di casa ma ha insistito così tanto che non ho avuto altra scelta."

"Non potevi fare altrimenti, era tuo dovere!"

Certe volte Oscar si dimentica che è lei la Signora di queste terre, in assenza di sua madre! È lei l'erede designato, per cui spetta a lei ricevere gli ospiti e comportarsi da perfetta nobildonna! Certo, capisco che possa essere noioso, ma in questo caso si tratta di una buona causa, liberarmi di Victor! Perché io sono davvero stanco di come guarda mia moglie! Prima il piano del generale andrà a buon fine e meglio sarà!

"André! Quella donna è … è … petulante, invadente e poi dice cose che … Nooo! Meglio che se ne occupi mio padre!"

"Calmati Oscar, meglio non pensarci!"

"Invece no, devo raccontarti …."

"Se può farti star meglio, va bene! Su avanti, raccontami cosa ti ha detto!"

Oscar è davvero agitata, nervosa. Non la vedevo così ormai da mesi. Direi dalla nostra notte di nozze, quando abbiamo scoperto di essere stati spiati dal Generale. Non vorrei che tutta questa agitazione la facesse sentire male, anche se lei continua a d ignorare qualsiasi attenzione, resta una donna in stato interessante!

"Di tutto Andrè, di tutto! Giuro che se non fosse stata una donna e per il fatto che sua figlia è una ragazza a modo ed è invaghita di Girodelle, l'avrei presa a fil di spada!"

Sento alcuni passi, è mio padre che entra in camera mia. Non appena fa il suo ingresso gli dico: "Padre, per colpa Vostra e di quella donna ho trascorso il pomeriggio peggiore di tutta la mia vita!"

"Oscar, ti prego figliola, calmati, se continui in questo modo, non potrai che nuocere a mio nipote!"

"Padre!"

"Oscar, si può sapere perché ti sei inalberata in quel modo con la Contessa? Ho conversato con lei, e ti dirò che è una donna, per alcuni versi, molto attenta!"

"Davvero Padre?! Immagino che vi avrà domandato se Girodelle sia abbastanza efficace sotto le lenzuola?!"

André mi guarda sbalordito e mormora: "Cosa hai detto Oscar?"

"No! Aspetta Andrè, questo non è nulla! Ascolta … Le ho detto che per vent'anni il mio ipotetico cugino è stato un mio sottoposto, sai cosa ha osato insinuare?!"

"Oscar, non oso nemmeno pensarci …"

"Invece osa Andre! Mi ha domandato se io abbia sperimentato le sue doti amatoriali!"

"Co … Cosa! Cosa hai detto Oscar!"

No davvero, questa volta sono io ad essere scandalizzato! Oscar con Girodelle, proprio no! Sarebbe un incubo!

"Hai sentito benissimo André! …. Spero che abbiate inteso Padre!"

"Ehmm .. Figliola ti prego, dobbiamo sopportala il tempo sufficiente che Victor si decida con quella ragazza."

"PADRE!"

"Oscar calmati, non è il caso che urli in questo modo!"

"Come posso calmarmi se addirittura la Contessa mi ha chiesto se avessi fornicato con un altro uomo prima di sposarmi?!"

Vedo l'espressione inorridita del mio André e sussurra con un fil di voce: "Oscar, tu stai scherzando?!"

"André, secondo te, ho l'aria di chi scherza! NIENTE AFFATTO! Quella donna è priva di decenza!"

Guardo Oscar, è davvero furiosa! E quando è così, è meglio lasciarla sfogare e tacere, al massimo assecondarla. Comunque ha ragione ad essere arrabbiata, quella donna deve essere un vero flagello!

Non lo nego, le parole di mia figlia mi fanno andare in subbuglio ma debbo controllarmi e, con finta calma, ribatto: "Pe .. Perché Coff … coff … la Contessa ti ha chiesto una cosa simile!"

"Semplice! Ha calcolato la data del mio matrimonio con quella della nascita di mio figlio!"

"Ecco, bravissima! Tuo figlio, mio nipote ….!"

"PADREEEE! Una volta tanto siate serio!"

"Oscar! Ma come osi parlarmi un questo modo! Sappi che tuo padre rappresenta la serietà in persona! E in quanto alla Contessa di Costigliole, ignorala, non ne vale la pena!"

"Padre, io non ho alcun piacere che domani si unisca alla cena!"

"Suvvia Oscar, un piccolo sacrificio lo devi fare! Ricordarti che dobbiamo aiutare il povero Victor a levarti dai suoi pensieri! … Scusami Andrè, infondo ti faccio un favore! Provo a mettermi al tuo posto, non mi farebbe piacere, se mia moglie fosse oggetto di desiderio di un altro uomo!"

"Generale …."

"MA PADREEE!"

"Tacete voi due! Purtroppo ci troviamo in questa situazione e non possiamo farci nulla!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro Padre?!"

"Non ti capisco …"

"Davvero?! Ve lo spiego immediatamente! Domani sera preparateVi, o meglio preparate lo zio Armand e Anna dagli assalti della Costigliole!"

"Continuo a non capirti, sii chiara!"

"Lo zio, immagino che desinerà con noi, vero?"

"Mi pare ovvio …."

"Lo zio presenzierà senza l'abito talare o sbaglio ….."

"SIIII! E' VERO! SANTO CIELO! …. ARMANDDDD! DOVE SEI!"

"Padre, cosa vi prende! Perché urlate in questo modo!"

"Oscar, ti prego, lasciami andare, devo cercare quell'incosciente di mio fratello!"

"Non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto grave Padre! Lo zio ha preso una decisione, solo che non appena la Costigliole lo vedrà vestito con degli abiti adatti ad un gentil uomo lo sottoporrà a mille domande. Quindi lo zio va informato immediatamente, tutto qui!"

"TUTTO QUI DICI! Oscar, dobbiamo fare accasare Girodelle! Non vorrei che la Contessa cambiasse idea per colpa di quel lussurioso di Armand! Magari potrà passare oltre al fatto che tu sia praticamente un maschiaccio, ma un Cardinale, Vescovo di Torino, che lascia la tonaca per una donna….oh santo cielo, che guaio!"

"Ma per favore Padre! Siate coerente! L'importante è che lo zio Armand sia preparato ad ogni evenienza, il resto verrà da se! Tanto prima o poi verrà a sapersi!"

"Si, certo! Ma dopo che avrà ricevuto la dispensa papale, non prima!"

"Padre, non vorrete costringere lo zio ad indossare la veste Cardinalizia, spero!"

"Certo che si, Oscar! Io vado!"

"Si può sapere dove state andando?"

"Da Armand! Debbo dirgli di recuperare una delle sue vesti per domani, poi la potrà anche gettare via, ma domami gli serve, anzi, ci serve!"

"Padre, aspettate! Non potete pretendere una cosa simile da lui!"

"Certo che posso! RICORDATEVI TUTTI CHE IL CAPO DI QUESTA FAMIGLIA SONO IO! E COME TALE HO LA RESPONSABILITA' AFFINCHE' TUTTO VADA NELLA DIREZIONE GIUSTA!"

Mio padre ha strillato talmente tanto che nella mia stanza è accorsa l'intera famiglia.

Il Primo a precipitarsi è lo zio Armand. Lo guardo, noto con quanta tenerezza stringe la mano di Anna.

"Augustin, si può sapere per quale motivo stai urlando, cos'altro ti è successo?"

"Armand, è proprio con te che voglio parlare! … Contessa di Saluzzo, scusate la mia invadenza, ma debbo chiederVi una cortesia …."

"Dite pure Generale, cosa succede?"

"Augustin, bada bene a ciò che stai per dire, il tono non mi piace per niente!"

"Piace a me e tanto basta! Ascolta fratello, domani sera, come sappiamo, festeggeremo il genetliaco di Andrè …"

"Si, lo so Augustin, e allora …"

"Ti prego non interrompermi, altrimenti perdo il filo del discorso. Vedi Armand, domani per l'occasione avremo ospiti a cena …."

"Si, me l'ha detto Giovanna. Avremo i Conti di Costigliole."

"Si, si proprio loro. Ecco …. Come tutti sapete, dobbiamo fare in modo che Victor trovi una moglie! … So per certo che la Contessina Elena è innamorata di Victor e tutti noi dobbiamo fare in modo che si fidanzino, quindi ho bisogno della Vostra collaborazione Marchesa."

"Armand, capisco che tu voglia combinare queste nozze ma ciò che non comprendo è il perché tutta questa agitazione!"

"Armand, tu ufficialmente sei ancora il Cardinale Jarjayes e come tale dovrai comportarti!"

"Un momento Augustin, dove vuoi arrivare?!"

"Domani, niente vestiti civili, dovrai indossare la tua uniforme."

"AH NO! QUESTO PROPRIO NO! SCORDATELO AUGUSTINNN! TE LO GIÀ DETTO: SE TI PIACE L'ABITO TALARE, INDOSSALO TU!"

"No, aspetta Armand! Cosa ti costa indossarlo per l'ultima volta! Un paio d'ore, un paio d'ore soltanto, giusto il tempo per fare convolare a nozze il cappellone. Ti chiedo questo piccolo sacrificio Armand! E poi non te lo chiederò mai più, promesso!"

"SCORDATELO AUGUSTINNN!"

Stringo ancora di più la mano del mio Armand, l'altra la poso sul suo petto, sussurrò: "Calmati Armand, non è il caso che ti agiti in questo modo!"

"Ascolta la Marchesa Armand, abbassa i toni! Come vedi, la tua promessa sposa è più giudiziosa di te!"

"AUGUSTINNNN!"

"Marchesa, adesso mi chiedo come sia stato possibile che in tutti questi anni mio fratello sia stato un buon prelato! L'ho osservato molto attentamente in questi giorni e non credo che sia stato davvero un buon sacerdote: è troppo nervoso e permaloso!"

"AUGUSTINNN SMETTILA DI DIRE IDIOZIE!"

"Generale, permettetemi di dire che il mio Armand è sempre stato un uomo calmo e tranquillo, non ho mai visto in lui segni di cedimento come negli ultimi giorni …"

"Cosa volete dire Marchesa?!"

"Non vorrei che Vi offendiate Generale ma da quando siete arrivato anch'io stento a riconoscere l'uomo che amo."

"Sentito Armand! Se ancora non ti sei reso conto, stai deludendo la donna che presto diventerà tua moglie, quindi datti una bella calmata!"

"Augustinnnn! Io so soltanto che da quando sei arrivato, non faccio altro che imprecare e alzare i toni!"

"Ovvio caro fratello! Nelle tue vene scorre il sangue dei Jarjayes, come potrebbe essere altrimenti! Su Armand, calmati che le tue nipoti sono qui ad ascoltarti e non sei certo un bell'esempio. Ricordati che, anche se spretato, devi mostrarti paziente e docile, capito fratello? Quindi domani TU indosserai la tua veste!"

"SCORDATELO!"

"Armand, accettalo come se fosse una missione e sei obbligato a scendere in battaglia! Appena la nostra guerra sarà finita, tu potrai gettare via l'arma e tornare ciò che sei: uno spretato."

"AUGUSTINNN! PIUTTOSTO CHE INTERVENIRE A QUESTA CENA, RIMANGO IN CAMERA MIA, CAPITOOO!"

"Non puoi farlo, cosa direbbero i miei ospiti!"

"Inventati una scusa caro fratello, se non sbaglio, sei tu il Generale in questa famiglia e comportati come tale!

Charles ed io ci guardiamo, sorrido e gli sussurro all'orecchio: "Se solo mio padre si rendesse conto che nelle vene dello zio scorre il sangue focoso dello zio Claud e lo vedesse nelle pratiche amatoriali Ih ih ih … Cambierebbe modo di ragionare! Ih ih ih … Altro che abito talare! Ih ih …"

"Sccc.. Joséphine ti prego, non voglio che tuo padre, dopo quanto sta succedendo, se la prendesse con te!"

"Hai ragione Charles, è troppo arrabbiato, meglio tacere! Ih ih …"

"Louis, torno in camera mia, con tutta questa agitazione, mi sta tornando la nausea."

"Vengo con te Marianne, ti accompagno!"

"Fratello, ti ordino di presenziare con la tua famiglia!"

"Augustin, scordatelo!... Se poi ci tieni così tanto, allora che ti piaccia o meno, io domani sera mi presenterò con gli abiti che indosso, CAPITO AUGUSTINNN! …. Andiamo Anna!"

Afferrò nuovamente a mano della mia donna e lasciamo la stanza, sento Augustin che continua a protestare: "No, aspetta! ARRMANDDD! SI PUO' SAPERE COSA TI COSTA INDOSSARE LA TUA TONACA! INFONDO L'HAI FATTO PER TUTTA LA VITA …."

"Appunto Augustin! Adesso ne ho abbastanza! ….."

Le grida dei padroni hanno attirato la nostra attenzione, dal piano inferiore Giovanna ed io abbiamo udito ogni cosa, mia sorella mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Michele, Il padrone da quando è arrivato ha portato solo scompiglio! Il castello sembra essere abitato da foll, credo che anche i fantasmi siamo scappati. Santo cielo! Oh Signurrr assistici, almeno finché non se ne andranno! Qui sun tutt foll!

_**Verso Agrigento**_

_**In crociera con Augustin – Marguérite – Armand – Anna **_

_**Con la partecipazione di tutte le nostre Amiche e naturalmente le due Arpie: Aizram e Terry**_

_**A tutte le nostre affezionate lettrici auguriamo Buon Divertimento! **_

_**Anna:**_ "Armand caro guarda che meraviglia! Siamo sulla nave che ci porterà ad Agrigento. Che bella esperienza che ci hanno permesso di fare le nostre care Autrici. Ho l'impressione di essere in luna di miele!"

_**Armand:**_ "Si Anna, tutto questo è bellissimo, però… Anna tu lo sai che ci attendono giorni difficili? Mi riferisco alla storia. Sai, Augustin in fondo non ha tutti i torti quando dice che Terry e Aizram sono due Arpie."

_**Anna:**_ "Ma cosa dici Armand, ma se ci hanno regalato questa meravigliosa attraversata, guarda come è bello il tramonto, sembra che il sole si stia immergendo nel mare, è stupendo!"

_**Armand:**_ "Si, vero cara, ma io sono davvero preoccupato …"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand, solo perché per due volte le Autrici ci hanno mandato in bianco non significa che succederà ancora!"

_**Armand:**_ "Invece temo proprio di si, Anna. Devi sapere che Aizram e Terry hanno deciso che mi, anzi, ci faranno soffrire, tenendoci lontano! Ascolta Anna, siamo sul ponte della nave, intorno a noi non c'è nessuno, ne le Autrici e nemmeno il rompi scatole di mio fratello, che ne dici se torniamo nella nostra cabina e stiamo insieme! Sai cara, si prevedono giorni di astinenza."

_**Anna:**_ "E va bene caro andiamo, prima che il Generale ci scopra!"

_**Armand:**_ "Che dolce amore mio, tu si che mi comprendi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Cosa c'è caro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Presto, vieni con me …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Si può sapere dove vuoi portarmi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Dobbiamo sorvegliare Armand. Fino a poco fa era sul ponte con la Saluzzo, adesso si stanno allontanando. Presto vediamo dove stanno andando!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "No, aspetta Augustin, non vorrai davvero inseguire il povero Armand e Anna!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che domanda, certo che si! Marguerite, quei due hanno fatto più del dovuto, adesso che aspettino il matrimonio! Su andiamo!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Invece tu resterai qui con me! Lascia stare tuo fratello e la Marchesa, voglio godermi questo tramonto meraviglioso! Augustin, possibile che tu non ti renda conto del meraviglioso viaggio che ci stanno regalando le Autrici?! Voglio godermelo fino in fondo, capito Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ti prego non nominare le Arpie, altrimenti la cena mi si metterà sullo stomaco e finisce che rigurgito come nostra figlia Marianne! A proposito hai letto il capitolo?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Certo caro! La povera Marianne ha dato di stomaco, povera figliola!

_**Generale:**_ "Povera dici! Povero me piuttosto! Ho dovuto far gettare via i miei vestiti, l'odore era davvero insopportabile! E sai cosa ha detto la gattaccia rinsecchita?!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Stai parlando di Madamigella Australia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, lei! Oltre ad avere ribadito che sono una rottura di palline…."

_**Marguerite:**_ "AUGUSTINNN! Ma si può sapere che linguaggio stai usando!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh Marguerite! Vorrei vedere te al mio posto! Comunque dicevo, la gattaccia come sempre oltre a non mostrarsi solidale, si è intenerita che Marianne mi ha vomitato addosso! E che dire di Attila …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Attila? Ma caro cosa c'entrano gli Unni con Marianne!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, cara! Attila è nostra figlia Joséphine!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Come!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, si, L'imbecillone di Sassoin ha chiama così Joséphine per via di quello che ha combinato! Sai cosa ha fatto quella sciagurata!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Si lo so, ha indossato la tua divisa per giacere con Charles …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, è tutta colpa tua! L'hai tirata su molto male! Io certo non ho potuto occuparmi personalmente della sua educazione: ero sempre fuori con il mio reggimento …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Vero caro, ma il tempo di proliferare lo hai avuto …"

_**Generale: **_"MARGUERITE! CHE MODO è IL TUO DI esprimerti! E poi dici a me!

_**Marguerite:**_ "Caro, è già da un po' che vivo in questo tempo, permetti che mi adatti anch'io! Sai non vorrei sembrare demodè!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo Marguerite!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere chi ride in questo modo!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Scusate Generale sono io, Lupen! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame si può sapere perché ridete in questo modo?"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ah ah ah ah .. Certo Generale, ripenso al capito che ho letto! Ah ah ah"

_**Generale:**_ "Quale capitolo, visto che ormai sono perseguitato ad ogni pubblicazione!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Madame scusate ma … ah ah ah … non riesco a smettere di ridere! …. Attila ovvero Jo lo ha fatto con la divisa del Generale! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Vi prego Madame Lupen, non deridete ancora del mio povero Augustin, Voi forse non lo sapete ma della sua divisa è molto geloso!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Generale non ditemi che Voi non l'avete mai fatto con la divisa che non Vi credo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEE! MA LA SENTI! LA GATTACCIA CON IL SUO LINGUAGGIO HA CONTAGIATO TUTTE LE DONZELLE DEL SITO!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ih ih ih Generale calmatevi! Australia non c'entra nulla con quello che ho detto, la mia è solo curiosità. Madame su raccontateci! Il Generale e Voi, ehmm .. si insomma …. Allora?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Si Madame Lupen, l'abbiamo fatto un'infinità di volte! Sapeste come è stato emozionante! Comprendo mia figlia …."

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEEE! SEI UNA SFACCIATA!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Suvvia Augustin non ti arrabbiare e poi cosa c'è di male!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEE! Non ti sembra che la nostra famiglia sia stata sufficientemente messa in piazza!"

_**Lupen3:**_ "Non Vi arrabbiate Generale, io Vi sono affezionata, se non fosse per le Vostre esilaranti avventure, che noia che sarebbe!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma sempre e soltanto a me!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Non è vero eccellentissimo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Chi è? Oh che sorpresa! Madame Fatacristallina e Madame Sara, anche Voi qui!"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Si, anche noi facciamo scalo in Sicilia. Allora Generale, come state? Scusate Madame Marguerite se abbiamo salutato per primo il Generale è solo che non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di intervenire nella conversazione di poco fa."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Non preoccupatevi Madamigelle, sono cosciente che mio marito è un uomo ricercato: fa ridere!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEE!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Ehmmm … Generale non so se avete ricevuto da tutte noi gli auguri per la festa del papà …."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Sara, Vi prego non me lo ricordate! E' stato terribile!"

_**Fatacristallina:**_ "Non Vi capisco … è nata la bambina di Oscar …"

_**Generale:**_ "Appunto: "Bambina" non François! Sing … sing …"

_**Sara: **_"Generale, calmateVi , non piangete, infondo le Autrici hanno promesso che tra dodici mesi nascerà l'erede!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Sara, Ma Vi rendete conto che le Arpie hanno deciso addirittura di non far rispettare ad Andrè i tre mesi che la Chiesa ci impone?!"

_**Sara: **_"Generale, forse nel Vostro tempo era peccato giacere con la propria moglie prima dei tre mesi dalla nascita della creatura, Vi assicuro che non è più così. Tranquillizzatevi Generale, vedrete che tutto si sistemerà!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhhh Ma appena acciuffo Andrè! Vedremo se si permetterà di giacere con mia figlia prima di allora!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, ben Vi sta, sono contenta che Oscar Vi abbia dato una bellissima nipotina!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nooo! Anche Voi Madame Tetide! ….. Spero che siate disarmata, in questo momento sono affranto, non riuscirei a battermi!"

_**Tetide: **_"Tranquillo Generale, sono qui solo per dirvi che la Vostra trovata è folle!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego!"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, rendere fratello e sorella Andrè, a mio dire è folle!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, Madame, loro rimarranno comunque marito e moglie."

_**Tetide: **_"Voi dite pure ciò che Volete ma io lo trovo assurdo! Comunque auguri per la nascita di Sophie!"

_**Garakame:**_ "Auguri anche da parte nostra Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Garakame, Madame Anna, Madame Lucciola, Madamigella Perla, tutte qui!"

_**Madame Anna:**_ "Sissignore! Anche se in ritardo, siamo venute per farVi gli auguri per la festa del papà, e non solo: Auguri per Sophie!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Si vecchio scimunito, auguri anche da parte mia!"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOO ANCHE LEI QUI!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ovvio! Ci sono tutte le mie amiche, non potevo mancare!"

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Generale, non abbiamo visto Vostro fratello, vorremmo salutarlo."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ahi ahi … nota dolente!"

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Perché Madame Marguerite, ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Certo che no, Madame Lucciola, è solo che mio marito è così suscettibile."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, io non sono suscettibile è solo che vorrei che si astenesse fino al matrimonio!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ma da dove vieni vecchiaccio! Ma lasciali tranquilli!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, è mai possibile che tutte siano contro di me?!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale, noi Vi adoriamo! Ma non abbiamo visto ancora Aizram e Terry, forse non Vi hanno accompagnato?"

_**Generale:**_ "Chi?! Le Arpie! Ma scherzate! Quelle due non ci lasciano un solo momento, ci stanno con il fiato sul collo."

_**Perla: **_"Ma io non le ho viste per tutte il tempo."

_**Generale:**_ "Sono in discoteca a ballare la Salsa, sapete, quello strano ballo impudico …"

_**Lucciola 67:**_ "Davvero Generale! Madame Marguerite, Vi dispiace se portiamo via il Generale, vorremo che ballasse con noi la Bachata …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma certo Donzelle, prego!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, No un momento, ancora quel ballo impudico, non voglio, mi rifiuto categoricamente!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Vieni con noi Generale, che un balletto con me non te lo leva nessuno! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEE AIUTOOO! L'ULTIMA VOLTA, LA GATTACCIA MI HA TOCCATO IL FONDO SCHIENAAAAA!"

_**Tutte:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Povero caro! E' il prezzo che devi pagare per la tua notorietà! Abbi pazienza Augustin, vedrai, supererai anche questa prova! Augustin ricordi cosa hai detto ad Armand?"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Fingi di essere in missione, fin tanto che non avrai vinto la guerra!"

_**Generale: **_"MARGUÉRITEEEEE!

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram hai visto che spettacolo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Terry, e pensare che siamo state tutto il tempo al piano superiore della nave ad ascoltare tutto senza essere viste da nessuno, che spasso! Certo che abbiamo creato dei personaggi molto comici."

_**Terry:**_ "Si Aizram, e poi con la new entry di Armand, ne succederanno delle belle! Ih ih ih … Ma ci pensi, due fratelli Jarjayes alle prese con un mucchio di problemi! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, quello che ancora dovrà accadere sarà ancora più esilerante. Terry, Armand si è chiuso in cabina con Anna, il Generale è stato letteralmente trascinato via dalle sue Fans, che ne dici di discutere del prossimo capitolo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Aizram, allora, riguardo alla festa di compleanno …. Ih ih ih ….. "

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, adesso gli facciamo vedere noi! Ih ih ih …."


	121. Chapter 121

_**Nuovi stimoli per la Marchesa**_

"Vi prego zia Mafalda, portatemi con Voi al ricevimento dei Jarjayes!"

"Ludovico, ti prego controllati!"

"Ma Zia, io voglio incontrare la Marchesa Clelia di Saluzzo, lo sapete che sono pazzo di lei, la voglio! E quale migliore occasione che presenziare al ricevimento di domani!"

"Ludovico, ma se la Marchesa ti piace cosi tanto perché non sei venuto alla festa che i Jarjayes hanno dato in occasione del nostro Santissimo patrono?"

"Ma come, lo avete dimenticato? Mio padre, Vostro fratello, mi ha mandato a Milano per delle questioni di affari e non ho potuto prendere parte alla festa, altrimenti non sarei mancato per nulla al mondo."

"Comunque sappi che avresti concluso molto poco, visto che la Marchesa quella sera era letteralmente circondata dai Jarjayes, credo che sia sotto la loro protezione, chissà!"

"Zia, comunque io voglio che domani sera mi portiate con Voi!"

"E va bene nipote, hai vinto! Ma io dico, con tante donne nubili che ci sono ti vai ad innamorare di una vedova che per giunta ha un figlio!"

"Ma Zia, cosa posso farci se sono perdutamente innamorato di quella donna!"

"Ludovico, francamente penso che sia una donna inaccessibile."

"Spiegatevi meglio Zia!"

"Vedi caro, Clelia ormai è vedova da ben cinque anni, possibile che nel frattempo non abbia trovato marito?"

"Zia, sappiamo tutti che il vecchio Marchese di Saluzzo era un despota, credo che la Marchesa sia terrorizzata all'idea di prendere nuovamente marito, ma io le farò cambiare idea. Grazie Zia, siete un angelo! A proposito, mia cugina è sempre dell'idea di volersi fidanzare con il nipote del Generale?"

"Certo Ludovico, a mia figlia nessuno glielo leva della testa. E' folle d'amore per lui!"

"E il giovane?"

"Credo che abbia dell'interesse per lei, speriamo bene! Non lo nego, mi farebbe immensamente piacere dare in sposa la mia unica figlia a quel giovane. Appartiene ad un'illustre famiglia, occupa una posizione di prestigio, pensa che è Maggiore dell'esercito francese ed è il Comandante delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà Luigi XVI! E poi è ricco, giovane e bello. Certo ha qualche anno in più della mia piccola ma va bene comunque! L'importante è che la faccia felice!"

Sono nel giardino con la mia amata, le sussurro: "Anna stanotte lascia aperta la porta della tua camera, non appena tutti si saranno ritirati nelle loro stanze, verrò da te."

"Va bene Armand, ti aspetterò con impazienza …"

"Anna, Anna sapessi quanto ti desidero …."

"Oh anch'io Armand …."

"Anna, l'ultima volta che siamo stati insieme risale a tre giorni fa nella cascina…."

"Ti prego Armand non ricordarmelo, se ci penso, stasera mi chiudo dentro."

"Ma con me dentro Anna! …. Anna baciami …."

Con le dita accarezzo prima le sue labbra rosse e sensuali, per poi perdermi in un bacio lungo e appassionato …

"Giovanna hai visto il Cardinale?"

"Si Michele, l'ho visto qualche minuto fa allontanarsi con la Marchesa, erano diretti nel giardino! … Cosa succede, perché hai una delle sue vesti talari, se non ricordo male le avevi tutte riposte in soffitta …."

"Vero Giovanna, ma il Padrone Generale, mi ha ordinato di portarne una in camera del Cardinale!"

"Michele, ma te l'ha ordinato il Generale, non il Cardinale, magari avrai capito male!"

"No, Giovanna, non sun poi tanto tonto, ho sentito benissimo."

"Michele, non vorrei che il Cardinale, vedendola, si adirasse. Lui è stato chiaro, ci ha espressamente ordinato di far sparire tutto ciò che gli ricorda il sacerdozio."

"Vero Madamina, ma gli ordini del padrone sono stati i seguenti: Michele porta una veste cardinalizia a mio fratello, avanti obbedisci! … Ed io ho obbedito, adesso cosa me ne faccio?"

"Portala nella stanza del Generale, magari è lui che la vuole indossare!"

"Ma cosa dici madamina?!"

"Michele con questi Jarjayes oramai non mi meraviglio più di niente! Non abbiamo forse assistito stamattina alla scenata tra la Marchesa di Liancourt e suo padre per via della divisa che ha sottratto?!"

"Si, certo, hai ragione! Magari sun talment foll (talmente pazzi) che il Padrone la vuole portare con se a Parigi per indossarla quando vedrà sua moglie!"

"Appunto Michele, quindi niente domande e consegnala, di sicuro è un ennesimo capriccio del padrone!"

"Va bin Giovanna ora vado."

Ripongo accuratamente sul braccio la veste talare, per portarla al padrone. Lascio il salone per andare ai piani superiori quando incrocio lungo la scalinata i Marchesi di Liancourt.

La Marchesa ha una strana luce negli occhi, mi guarda, si sofferma sulla veste appoggiata sul mio braccio, sorride con un'aria che non promette nulla di buono e dice: "Michele ma quella è una delle vesti di mio zio! Ma non ti aveva ordinato di farle sparire tutte?"

"Si Marchesa, ma Vostro padre mi ha ordinato di portarla …"

"Come! Dici davvero Michele?!"

"Si, Marchesa!"

"Sai cosa ne deve fare?"

"No, Marchesa, non ne ho idea!"

"Ascolta Michele, immagino che tu le abbia messe tutte via, non è vero?"

"Cosa Marchesa?"

"Ma le vesti di mio zio!"

Charles mi guarda con disappunto e mi dice: "Non ci pensare nemmeno Joséphine, questa volta non intendo assecondati."

"Ma Charles, sarebbe divertente!"

"Non con quella veste! Lo sai che sono un uomo religioso e su certe cose non mi piace scherzare! … Va pure Michele, porta la veste a mio suocero!"

"Va bin Marchese, con permesso."

Mi allontano dalla Marchesa in tutta fretta, non vorrei che cambiasse idea all'improvviso e mi faccia rovistare nuovamente in soffitta! … E poi anch'io come il Marchese sono un timorato di Dio, non voglio prestarmi ad una simile sconcezza.

"Charles, si può sapere cosa ti prende! Perché non vuoi?"

"Lo debbo ripetere Joséphine?! Credo di essere stato chiaro!"

"E va bene Charles, ma non arrabbiati!"

"Dai Jo, torniamo in camera nostra si è fatto tardi."

"Si caro, ma prima di andare a letto devo scrivere una lettera di mia madre."

"Ottima idea cara, su andiamo!"

"Charles, senti….e se tu chiedessi ad Andrè di prestarti la sua divisa?!"

"La divisa di Andrè! Ma Jo sai che imbarazzo, e poi conosci tua sorella, sarebbe capace di sfidarmi a duello. No, meglio di no!"

"Ma no, figurati! Quei due senza dubbio l'avranno già adoperata! Su su….dai! Se non lo farai tu, andrò io a chiedergliela!"

"Ma Joséphine non ti è bastato tutto il putiferio che ha scatenato tuo padre?!"

"Ah, ma io questa la voglio in prestito, non voglio mica rubarla! Su su….vedrai, mia sorella mi aiuterà! Muoviti!"

"Ma Jo, cosa fai! Non spingermi ti prego! E poi cosa penserebbero di te .. di me .. che sono un pervertito depravato! No . no JO..."

Mi dirigo decisa verso la stanza di mia sorella, inseguita da Charles che non condivide la mia idea! Eppure non capisco cosa ci sia di male! Io chiedo, non mi costa mica nulla. E poi lei mi capirà, non è mica come mio padre…

Busso decisa alla porta.

"Oscar...sorellina...posso entrare?!"

"Sei tu Joséphine! …Charles perché rimani fuori, entra! Andrè, fai accomodare Charles!"

Chissà perché Charles è così titubante, di solito è molto socievole, sembra invece imbarazzato….chissà.

"Su...venite! Entrate! Sediamoci nel salottino! Stavamo giusto bevendo della cioccolata! Ne volete una tazza?!"

"Ehmmm … si, sorellina perché no! … Senti Oscar, debbo chiederti un favore, spero che non mi dirai di no …."

"Dimmi Joséphine….."

"Ecco sorellina, senti….io e Charles vorremmo chiedervi un grosso favore, a tutti e due in verità….però prima di rispondermi promettimi che conterai fino a dieci…"

"Joséphine cosa vuoi chiedermi! Sono sicura che la tua sarà una richiesta insolita, non è così?"

Mia sorella Joséphine inizia ad impensierirmi, cosa si sarà inventata adesso? Ci sediamo nel salottino, guardo mia sorella e mio cognato. Charles è sempre più imbarazzato, non sta fermo, sembra che la poltroncina su cui si è accomodato bruci. Guardo Andrè con aria perplessa.

"Ma no….dai...ecco….io vorrei chiedervi in prestito la divisa da capitano dell'esercito! Oh...ma non per me...per Charles! Sai….vorrei provare l'ebrezza di farlo con un ufficiale! Voi due mi capite vero?! Su….non ditemi di no!"

Alle parole di mia sorella balzo in piedi, sono davvero arrabbiata. Dopo il pessimo pomeriggio passato con la Contessa di Costigliole, finalmente mi ero rilassata e adesso mia sorella arriva con queste idee assurde! La divisa del mio Andrè! Ma come le vengono certe idee!

"Cosa! COSAAAA! CHARLESSSS!"

"Di Dimmi O Oscar ….. che … che … c'è …."

Ecco, lo sapevo…Joséphine è riuscita a fare arrabbiare anche sua sorella…..e da arrabbiata è uguale al Generale. L'ha proprio cresciuta a sua immagine e somiglianza, povero Andrè…..non lo invidio davvero! Però è meglio assecondarla, o potrebbe sfoderare la spada. Ma anche a mani nude sarebbe in grado di suonarmele di brutto.

"CHARLESSS! PORTA VIA TUA MOGLIE! FUORI!"

"Oh, ma dai sorellina! Si tratta solo di un prestito! E poi non dirmi che tu e Andrè non avete mai fatto questa esperienza! Ecco….vorrei provarla anche io! Su…..sii buona! E' solo un vestito!"

Guardo mia moglie, in questo momento è uguale a suo padre, stessa reazione, stesso temperamento! Certo che Joséphine ha proprio un bel coraggio, dopo quello che ha combinato!

"Su, sorellina non reagire in questo modo! Ricordati che aspetti un bambino e agitarti così ti fa male! … Andrè tua moglie è troppo nervosa dovresti prenderti cura di lei, farla felice. Insomma, passeggiare meno e rimanere più a lungo a letto, non so se mi spiego André. Oscar sarebbe più calma e somiglierebbe meno a nostro padre!"

"TACI ANDRE'! A MIA SORELLA CI PENSO IO! SPARISCI IMMEDIATAMENTI E SCORDATI DI UTILIZZARE LA MIA DIVISA O QUELLA DI ANDRE'! ANZI, GUARDA, TI DIRO' DI PIÙ...SERVONO A NOI! ED ORA FUORIIII!"

Ho udito le grida di mia figlia, mi precipito nella sua stanza, entro di corsa e con affanno. M rendo conto che nella stanza di Oscar ci sono Charles e Joséphine. Certo che è davvero furiosa, e che piglio. Ne ho fatto davvero un ottimo soldato. Ah, come sono fiero del mio "figlio maschio anche se femmina".

"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Oscar, perché stai urlando in questo modo! Ricordati che stai aspettando un bambino!"

"Gliel'ho detto anch'io Padre, ma non sente ragione!" rispondo a nostro padre con aria angelica.

"Joséphine, intuisco che tutta questa discussione sia a causa tua, vero?"

"Padre ma è mai possibile che la responsabilità di ciò che succede sia sempre mia! Uff …. Charles meglio andare! … Oscar riguardo al favore che ti ho chiesto, spero che alla fine cambierai idea!"

"Non ci sperare sorellina!"

"A proposito Padre, poco fa ho visto Michele con la veste talare, a cosa Vi serve?"

"A me certo non serve ma a tuo zio si. A proposito, domani sera vedi di saperti comportare, come sapete tutti, avremo degli ospiti a cena, dobbiamo fare in modo che Victor si fidanzi con la Contessina, mi sono spiegato Joséphine?!"

"Padre, forse non Vi fidate di me?! Desidero quanto voi che il nostro maggiore si trovi una moglie e non pensi più alla mia sorellina! Scusami André ma per te non è un mistero! Quindi domani sarò io stessa a prodigarmi per il povero Victor!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere che mi aiuterai in questa impresa. Joséphine, sai come si sente Marianne? Non ho avuto ancora il tempo di recarmi da lei!"

"Non ne ho idea. Padre…...noi...ecco….andiamo...vieni Charles….e tu Oscar, ti prego….ripensaci! … "

"A dopo Figliola!"

Oscar mi domanda: "Padre, capisco che vogliate far accasare Girodelle, ma si può sapere cosa centra lo zio Armand con la veste?"

"Semplice Oscar, egli è ancora un Cardinale ed io non voglio che la sua decisione di spogliarsi e sposarsi giunga prima del tempo …. Sai ... i Costigliole potrebbero pensare male! Ma torniamo a noi, cosa voleva Joséphine?!"

"Ecco … nulla di importante Padre."

"Uhm...dalla tua reazione non mi pare….Andrè...dimmi...su...parla!"

"Ma no, Generale, nulla di ciò che già non sappiate: Joséphine raccontava di come Vi ha sottratto la divisa, conoscete come è fatta ! Per questo motivo, Oscar e sua sorella hanno cominciato a discutere, tutto qui!"

"Ah...bene...ma allora dimmi…..su cosa Oscar dovrebbe cambiare idea?! Veloce, parla!"

"Padre. Sono stanca ho bisogno di riposare …."

Non voglio che mio Padre si arrabbi ancora con mia sorella, preferisco cambiare argomento.

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta da Michele.

"Madame le Comte, posso entrare?"

"Avanti Michele, entra pure!"

"Scusate Generale, ho udito la Vostra voce e mi sono permesso di venire qui nella stanza di Vostra figlia."

"Parla, cosa è successo!"

"Nulla Padrone! Ho semplicemente portato la veste del Conte Armand nella Vostra stanza …:"

"Un momento Michele, abbiamo alcune cose da chiarire! Come saprai domani sera darò un ricevimento a palazzo per pochi intimi, avremo come ospiti i Conti Costigliole."

"Si, Signor Generale!"

"Bene! La questione riguarda principalmente riguarda mio fratello …"

"Non capisco Generale, cosa c'entra il Conte Armand?"

"Lui c'entra eccome, anzi! Domani sera che nessuno di Voi si rivolga a mio fratello con il titolo di "Conte", lui per tutti sarà "Sua Eminenza", mi sono spiegato Michele?"

"Certo Signore, avviserò io stesso la servitù. Generale per quando riguarda l'abito …"

"Michele, ti avevo detto di portarla nella stanza di Armand, non nella mia!"

"Sissignore, solo che il Conte mi ha ordinato di portarle via dalla sua stanza, non vorrei che vedendola si adirasse!"

"Pazienza! A lui ci penso io!"

"Va bin Generale, tolgo il disturbo!"

"Oscar, vado da Marianne. voglio sincerarmi della sua salute. A proposito, dopo domani verrà il dottor Pautasso a visitare tutte e tre, anzi tutte e quattro, visto che anche la Marchesa è in stato interessante!

"Cosa?! E perché mai?! Io sto bene! Benissimo! CHIARO?!"

"OSCARRR! Non ho alcuna intenzione di discutere! Voi tutte mettetevi in testa che tra qualche giorno dovremo ripartire ed è indispensabile che quella specie di medicastro vi visiti! Non voglio che Vi succeda nulla, hai capito! E poi figliola tu sei alla tua prima gravidanza, non sei preparata… lo so, è colpa mia, e proprio per questo vorrei le rassicurazioni del dottore. E secondo Lassonne, Pautasso è un buon medico, seppure strano"

"NO! Assolutamente no!"

"OSCARRRR! Andrè, per favore, fai ragionare tua moglie!"

"Generale, ma Oscar sta bene. Ha solo bisogno di stare tranquilla! Anzi...se non vi dispiace noi vorremmo restare soli e fare cena qui in stanza..."

"ANDREEEE'! ANCHE TU! SEI UN INCOSCIETE! Ma ti rendi conto che dobbiamo rimetterci in viaggio! … Ascoltami Oscar, questo vale per te e per tutte le donne della famiglia che sono incinte, che vi piaccia o no, voi vi farete visitare prima di metterci in viaggio, mi sono spiegato! E adesso vi lascio che debbo occuparmi di alcune cose."

"Padre, vi assicuro che se quel Pautasso cercherà di visitarmi, troverà la mia spada! Sappiatelo!"

"Allora farò sparire tutte le armi che ci sono!"

"La mia spada è mia. Vi ricordo che resta con me anche quando dormo! Mi avete insegnato Voi che un buon soldato non si separa mai dalla sua spada!"

"DANNAZIONE! OSCAR SEI IRAGIONEVOLE! Se solo ci fosse qui tua madre, sarebbe tutto più facile! Oscar, per favore, cerca di essere ragionevole, io mi preoccupo per te."

Mia figlia mi guarda in malo modo, si avvicina all'uscio della porta e la spalanca, la guardo accigliato e ribatto: "Oscar, puoi dire ciò che vuoi ma mio nipote, anzi TUTTI i miei nipoti hanno bisogno di un medico! E' inutile che discutiate! A dopo!"

Lascio la camera, quando alle mie spalle sento sbattere la porta, capisco che mia figlia è davvero furiosa, poco importa. La salute delle mie figlie prima di tutto, che dicano ciò che vogliono, tanto ho deciso: dopo domani sarà qui quello spaventapasseri di Pautasso. Ah Lassonne amico mio, se solo ci fossi tu, avresti portato alla ragione queste scellerate!

"André! Ma ti rendi conto di quanto sia asfissiante mio padre! Giuro che se oserà presentarsi con il dottore, scatenerò il fini mondo!"

Le parole di mia moglie mi fanno sorridere, mi avvicino, le accarezzo prima le gote e poi i capelli, le sussurro: "Dai Oscar calmati! .. Infondo capisco tuo padre, è solo preoccupato per la salute di tutte voi, infondo dovremo affrontare un lungo viaggio …."

"André vuoi dire che concordi con lui!"

Sono davvero allibita, mi scanso da Andrè, lo guardo dritto negli occhi.

"Ma no Oscar, dico che lo comprendo. Ascolta, quando il dottore verrà qui, gli diremo che non è necessario visitarti perché ti senti bene. Tranquillizzati adesso, su …. Abbracciami ….."

Mi butto tra le braccia di Andrè, nel suo caldo abbraccio, con lui mi sento sicura. Stringo le braccia attorno al suo corpo, sento le sue mani accarezzarmi piano la schiena, la nuca. Appoggio la testa sul suo petto e mi lascio coccolare. Appoggio tutto il mio corpo al suo. Ho bisogno solo del mio André, del suo amore. André è il mio rifugio ….

Abbiamo appena finito di cenare, Anna ed io ci siamo appartati in un angolo del salone, le predo la mano, sussurro: "Ti raggiungo non appena mi sarà possibile. Non vedo l'ora di essere da te, ti desidero Anna, ti voglio!"

"Armand, anch'io ti aspetto con impazienza! Armand, mi sei troppo vicino …"

"Forse non ti fa piacere?!"

"Certo amore mio, ma non vorrei che qualcuno della tua famiglia ci vedesse."

"Se quel qualcuno a cui ti riferisci è Augustin, sappi che non mi importa, che ci veda pure. Anna, non siamo più dei ragazzi e soprattutto sono un uomo come tutti gli altri!"

"Armand, devi riconoscere che infondo tuo fratello ha ragione, agli occhi della gente, sei il Cardinale Jarjayes e fin tanto che non riceverai la dispensa papale, dovremo mantenere le apparenze, e poi non, dimentichiamoci di nostro figlio Carlo, lui non sa ancora niente di noi due!"

"Ma se Carlo mi ha accettato come suo padre!"

"Si, è vero Armand ma lui non sa ancora che presto ci sposeremo, divideremo la stessa camera e soprattutto che avrà un fratello."

"Anna, i bambini, a quella età, accettano gli eventi in maniera naturale, vedrai che non ci causerà alcun problema …"

All'improvviso Anna si allontana da me, alle mie spalle sento la voce di mio fratello.

"Da ascolto alla Marchesa Armand! A quanto pare la tua futura sposa è più assennata di te!"

"Augustin adesso hai preso l'abitudine di origliare?"

"Ma cosa dici Armand! Passavo per caso ed ho ascoltato."

"Chissà perché, ma non ti credo Augustin!"

Uso un tono della voce un poco ironico, mio fratello ormai mi perseguita!

"E' un tuo problema fratello, comunque sappi che nella tua camera troverai la veste che indosserai domani sera."

"Scordatelo!"

"Armand, non credevo che tu fossi tanto testardo! … Marchesa inducete alla ragione il Vostro fidanzato, fategli capire che finché non avrà ottenuto la dispensa papale, lui è ancora il Cardinale Jarjayes!"

"Augustin, ancora con questa storia! Mi hai davvero stancato!"

Guardo il mio Armand, gli prendo la mano e sussurro: "Armand, permettimi di dire che il Generale ha ragione. Dimentichi che domani sera Carlo presenzierà alla cena e se i Conti di Costigliole ti vedessero vestito in questo modo, ti farebbero un mucchio di domande."

"Anna direi la verità …"

"No, Armand, credo che non sia il momento e poi Carlo va preparato prima che ciò accada."

"Sentito caro fratellino? Per una volta da ascolto a chi è più sensato di te! Per fortuna che hai accanto una donna assennata, altrimenti chissà cosa sarebbe stato di te."

"Augustin, ti stai divertendo, vero!"

"Tu sei pazzo Armand! Io non potrei mai divertirmi alle spalle di mio fratello. Anch'io aspetto con ansia che tutta questa strana situazione si risolva quanto prima ma ti ripeto: domani non è il momento!"

"E va bene, hai vinto Augustin! … Anna domani mattina parlerò con Carlo, dobbiamo prepararlo …."

"No, Armand, domani no."

"Ma perché Anna?"

"Armand, non vorrei che Carlo durante la cena con i Costigliole dicesse qualcosa di troppo, lo sai come sono i bambini, a volte parlano più del dovuto. Meglio rimandare di un altro giorno."

"Marchesa, è inutile che lo diciate a mio fratello, tanto lui non comprende …."

"AUGUSTINNN!"

"Armand, non ti alterare solamente perché sono franco! Tu non sai cosa significa allevare un figlio, infatti il tuo è privo di buone maniere, scusate Marchesa!"

"Augustin, forse tu lo sai! Ti sei forse occupato dell'educazione delle tue figlie? Su avanti, rispondimi!"

"Beh certo che no, io ho passato la mia vita con i miei soldati …"

"Lo vedi!"

Sto perdendo la pazienza! Augustin è davvero insopportabile. Avrà anche una sua logica, ma io sono stanco!

"Però mi sono occupato dell'educazione della mia ultimogenita, lo vedi come l'ho tirata su?!"

"Certo! Oscar è un perfetto soldato, peccato che sia una donna, vero Augustin?!"

"ARMANDDDD! Parli bene tu che hai avuto un figlio! Ma se fossi stato al mio posto, avresti fatto lo stesso!"

"Augustin, io non sono un folle!"

"ARMAND COSA VORRESTI DIRE, CHE SONO PAZZO?!"

La mia Anna interviene: "CalmateVi Generale, Armand non voleva dire questo, vero caro?! Su non discutete ancora, non dimenticate che siete fratelli, non dovete discutere in questo modo!"

"Anna, ma lo senti mio fratello, non fa che provocarmi, come posso controllarmi?!"

Augustin ribatte: "Armand, ricordati che comunque hai trascorso tutta una vita tra i sacerdoti, ti avranno pure insegnato ad avere pazienza e carità cristiana!"

"Cosa vuoi insinuare Augustin?"

"Domani sera sii caritatevole nei confronti della tua famiglia e indossa la tua veste, ricordati che dobbiamo risolvere un bel problema a tua nipote Oscar e poi non ti dispiace per quel ragazzo che sta soffrendo?"

"E va bene Augustin, hai vinto! Domani indosserò la veste, bada, che sia l'ultima volta, chiaro?!"

"Si, certo fratellino, non accamperò più pretese! … Marchesa mio fratello è un uomo davvero fortunato ad avere incontrato una donna giudiziosa come Voi. Mi ricordate mia moglie: tanto buona e generosa."

"Augustin, sono sicuro che se qui ci fosse stata Marguerite, ti avrebbe fatto rigare dritto e non diresti tante stupidaggini."

"Marchesa lo avete sentito?! E poi, che non si dica che sia io a provocare le discussioni! Buona notte Marchesa, buona notte anche a te fratello e vedi di andare dritto in camera tua, intesi?! Sai a cosa mi riferisco!"

"Si, certo mio caro Augustin! Buona notte!"

Mio fratello si allontana, sussurro: "Anna, finalmente è andato via, non ne potevo più! … Anna ti prego va avanti tra non molto ti raggiungo!"

"Sta attento a non farti vedere da nessuno Armand."

"Tranquilla, starò molto attento! … Anna … ti amo, ti amo!"

"Anch'io ti amo Armand, ti amo …."

Prima di andare in camera mia, mi fermo davanti alla porta di mia figlia Marianne, busso.

"Avanti!"

"Marianne figliola, posso entrare?"

"Certo che si, Padre, accomodateVi!"

Guardo mia figlia, è seduta su una dormeuse, con addosso una veste da camera. È pallida, stanca, con gli occhi un poco cerchiati. Si vede che sta molto bene.

"Louis, tutto bene?"

"Si, certo Signore! Se solo Marianne non avesse tutti questi problemi di stomaco!"

"A questo provvederò subito! Marianne, verrà a visitarti il dottor Pautasso, magari ti prescriverà qualche altra tisana per far calmare la nausea."

"Grazie Padre!"

"Finalmente qualcuna delle mie figlie che apprezzi la mia iniziativa!"

"Padre, Vi riferite ad Oscar e Joséphine?"

"Si, loro figliola! Pensa che si rifiutano di farsi visitare dal dottore, dicono che non ne hanno bisogno!"

"Padre, chi più di loro può saperlo! Se le mie sorelle non hanno alcun problema, non è il caso che il dottore le visiti."

"Tu credi Marianne?"

"Ma certo Padre, è così."

"Marianne Voi dovete affrontare un lungo viaggio e credo che sia indispensabile che tutte si sottopongano ad una visita accurata, mi riferisco naturalmente anche alla Marchesa."

"Padre, io comprendo la Vostra apprensione, ma Joséphine ha una certa età e non ha bisogno di essere istruita, e la Marchesa ha già avuto un figlio. Un poco mi preoccupa Oscar, lo ammetto, ho la sensazione che non comprenda che la sua attuale condizione comporta delle limitazioni al suo stile di vita. Ma se sta bene, non è il caso di farla visitare, credetemi. È molto meglio lasciarla tranquilla!"

"Tu … tu ne sei davvero convita cara?!"

"Si Padre, state tranquillo. L'unica necessità che abbiamo tutte è di essere tranquille!"

"Anche se non ne sono convinto, ti darò ascolto. Farò venire il dottore solamente per te! …. Louis, sei migliorato moltissimo con la spada, continua ad allenarti figliolo."

"Certo Generale! Grazie!"

"Bene, io vado! ….. Ah mi sono dimenticato di dire informare Armand di una certa cosa! Debbo andare da lui! .. Buona notte figlioli!"

"Buona notte Generale."

"Buona notte Padre."

Percorro il corridoio che mi porta alla camera di Anna, mi guardo intorno, non c'è nessuno. In punta di piedi, cercando di non fare rumore, continuo a camminare in silenzio, ho l'impressione di non raggiungere mai la stanza della mia amata.

Prendo la direzione dell'ala ovest del castello, devo parlare con Armand. Sono dietro la sua porta, busso.

"Armand … Armand. posso entrare? Armand!" Che strano, non c'è! .. Ahhh Ho capito! Di sicuro è nella stanza della Saluzzo, noi due caro Armand!

In tutta fretta percorro il corridoio, di Armand non c'è traccia! Probabilmente si è già intrufolato nella camera della Marchesa. Svolto l'ennesimo corridoio, eccolo lì, il mio caro fratellino. Non voglio che si accorga della mia presenza, lui cammina in punta di piedi come un felino?! Lo farò anch'io, anzi meglio di lui, io sono un soldato, lo voglio sorprendere con le mani nel sacco! ….. Eccolo, ormai è dietro la porta della Marchesa. Uhmmm … La bella Marchesa ha lasciato la porta socchiusa! E brava la Saluzzo!"

La mia Anna ha lasciato la porta aperta, mi sta aspettando. Fremo all'idea che diventi mia, la voglio per tutta la notte! ….. Apro timidamente la porta, faccio capolino e sussurro: "Anna, ci sei … sono io, Armand!"

La mia Anna non risponde, percorro timidamente l'anticamera che porta nella sua stanza, sussurro: "Anna sei qui?!"

"Padre, siete Voi? Su, entrate, venite Padre!"

Fino a pochi istanti fa mi sentivo emozionato, entusiasta di avere un incontro con la mia Anna ma non appena ho udito la voce di mio figlio mi sento frastornato, confuso, deluso. Povero me, questa proprio non ci voleva!

"Padre, cosa fate lì fermo, avanti venite!"

"Ca Carlo, cosa succede? Anna perché Carlo è nella tua stanza?"

"Ecco, vedi Armand, Carlo si sente poco bene, ha un poco di febbre e questa notte desidera dormire con me!"

Le parole di Anna sono come due macigni, certo non potevo immaginare una cosa simile. Purtroppo sono costretto a rinunciare ad una notte d'amore con Anna! …

"Padre, perché siete qui!"

"Ecco …. Io …"

"Su avanti fratello, spiega a mio nipote perché sei nella stanza di sua madre!"

"NON È POSSIBILE! AUGUSTINNN! TU … Tu … mi perseguiti! Quando ti deciderai di lasciarmi in pace!"

"Smettila Armand, io non ti perseguito affatto!"

"Allora perché sei qui in camera di An… della Marchesa?!"

"Semplice fratello, debbo parlarti …"

"Non è vero, altrimenti me lo avresti detto prima, quando eravamo di sotto!"

"L'avevo dimenticato Armand ed è per questo che sono venuto a cercarti! … Che scortese che sono stato Marchesa! Vi chiedo di scusare la mia irruzione, come quella di mio fratello, vero Armand? …. Mi avvicino all'orecchio e continuo: Armand cerca almeno di salvare la faccia con tuo figlio e bada a ciò che dici! Ricordati, prima di domani sera niente scandali."

Per fortuna che sono arrivato ad aiutare mio fratello, se no qui finisce che il piccolo Carlo fa troppe domande. E poi due uomini, di notte, nella stanza di una giovane vedova…..che scandalo!

Guardo Augustin interdetto, vorrei urlargli addosso ma non posso, Carlo ci osserva.

"Padre, perché siete qui, cosa volete da mia madre?"

"Nulla Carlo è solo che io ….."

"Cosa avete Padre, avete dimenticato il motivo della Vostra visita? ….. Allora Padre, cosa ci fate nella stanza di mia madre!"

"Ecco …. Ma Carlo perché non fai la stessa domanda allo zio Augustin?"

"Perché lo zio ha già detto il motivo della sua visita: è venuto a cercare Voi Padre! Invece Voi perché siete qui?"

"Vedi …. E' che …"

Ascolto mio nipote, mi rendo conto che è davvero un ragazzino sveglio, ha messo in difficoltà il mio caro fratellino. Adesso ci penso io a tirarlo fuori dai guai!

"Vedi caro nipote, come saprai tuo padre è il confessore di tua madre, ed è qui per le sue preghiere serali, vero Armand?!"

"Sssiii si Augustin, vero …"

"Bravo fratello e adesso se non ti dispiace meglio andare via."

"No, un momento, non ho ancora parlato con la madre di Carlo. Marchesa cosa è successo, perché Carlo ha la febbre."

"Non preoccupatevi Eminenza, non è nulla di grave, è solo accaldato."

"Sentito Armand, adesso lasciamo che la Marchesa si riposi! … Buona notte Marchesa!"

"Buona notte Generale … Eminenza!"

"Buona notte … Marchesa, a … domani!"

Guardo Anna un'ultima volta e lascio mestamente la camera. Augustin mi prende per braccio ed andiamo via.

"Augustin si può sapere perché mi guardi in questo modo?"

"Armand, tu stasera avevi tutt'altre intenzioni, ma non è per questo che sono venuto a cercarti."

"Cosa vuoi da me, adesso?"

"Armand, tra qualche giorno ci rimetteremo in viaggio, lo sai che dobbiamo portare a termine la missione che Sua Maestà ci ha affidato …"

"Certo che lo so, allora!"

"Devi allenarti …"

"Come! Augustin, credi che non sappia tirare di scherma?"

"Non ho detto questo, ma hai bisogno di allenarti, ti ricordo che prima che arrivassimo qui siamo stati attaccati, non escludo che possa accadere nuovamente! .. Quindi caro fratello, pensa meno alla Marchesa e più agli allenamenti! Armand, ricordati che dovrai difendere te stesso, tua moglie e tuo figlio! . Spero di essermi spiegato e che tu comprenda!"

"Augustin, per una volta tanto, credo che tu abbia ragione."

"Armand, tuo fratello ha sempre ragione. Su Andiamo, ti accompagno in camera tua!"

Mi accompagna? O Santo Cielo, adesso mi farà pure da scorta! È mai possibile?

Oscar ed io abbiamo passato l'intera serata nel nostro appartamento, prima abbiamo fatto un bel bagno, dopo la visita del Generale Oscar ne aveva davvero bisogno, poi abbiamo cenato. Ormai le cameriere sono già passate a portare via i piatti e ci hanno lasciato due bicchieri e una caraffa contenente un intruglio colorato, dolciastro, che Oscar può bere anche se in gravidanza. Niente di alcolico insomma. Certo, ci sarebbe stata bene una bottiglia di vino, o un cognac. Ma pazienza.

Siamo seduti sul letto, con le tende del baldacchino aperte, le imposte spalancate e la brezza della sera che scompiglia i capelli alla mia Oscar.

Ha indosso solo una leggera camicia lunga, da camera, o da notte. Ed io ho solo le mie coulottes. Siamo liberi, stiamo leggendo assieme il libro di Lassonne.

Oscar è appoggiata a me, la stringo nel mio abbraccio, le accarezzo la pelle di un braccio, sento il suo profumo, i suoi capelli mi solleticano il naso.

"Oscar, sei più tranquilla ora?"

"Si si…..stare qualche ora lontano da mio padre era esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno! Certe volte è davvero insopportabile!"

"Su, sii paziente. Te l'ho sempre detto che con il matrimonio non ci saremmo liberati di lui! E credimi, neppure quando nascerà la nostra creatura, maschio o femmina che sia, ci lascerà in pace! Ih ih ih"

"André, tu ridi ma io preferisco non pensarci, almeno adesso! …. Ti amo André …"

Accarezzo il ventre di mia moglie e sussurro: "Su dai Oscar! Forse in un primo momento ma dopo ….. Oscar… maschio o femmina che sia, sono sicuro che sarà bellissimo come la sua mamma! …. "

Guardo la mia Oscar, è bellissima. Ha gli occhi di un azzurro limpido, profondi, ludici, contornati da delle lunghissime ciglia chiare. La pelle del viso candida, solo le gote sono un poco arrossate. Dalla scollatura della veste intravedo il suo bellissimo seno, ogni giorno un poco più florido.

Allungo una mano e tiro uno dei cordini che tengono chiusa la sua veste, annodato appena sotto al seno.

"Ma Andrè….tu…"

"Io?!...sai…..voglio scartare il mio regalo di compleanno, anche se in anticipo. Temo che domani sera sarà difficile avere del tempo per noi, e tra pochi giorni ripartiremo. Giusto il tempo di fare i bagagli! Quindi … scarto il mio regalo…posso?"

"Andrè….sei…..sei uno sfacciato! Ih ih….e poi io non sono il tuo regalo, sei tu ad essere il mio, ricordi? Mio padre, quando sei arrivato a palazzo, lo ha detto chiaramente: lui sarà il tuo compagno di giochi!"

"Ah ah ah…si si…ricordo benissimo…..però io adesso voglio mia moglie , Françoise, non il mio compagno di giochi, maschio!"

Poso leggero le mie labbra sulla sua pelle candida ed inizio ad assaporarla. Piano Oscar si lascia andare, appoggia il libro sul letto, la faccio distendere e le sfilo la veste.

Ogni volta che la vedo così, non credo ai miei occhi. Oscar è mia, non è un sogno. Lei mi ama, davvero. Sono un uomo fortunato, molto fortunato.

Piano piano la accarezzo tutta, la bacio e mi fermo sul suo piccolo pancino, abitato dalla nostra creatura. Poi scendo, leggero, e continuo a baciarla, tanti piccoli baci sulla sua pelle liscia.

Sento le labbra di Andrè sulla mia pelle, a tratti leggere come un soffio, a tratti calde, appassionate. D'istinto immergo le mie mani nei suoi riccioli scuri, attorciglio i suoi capelli tra le mie dita, finche non lo convinco a tornare da me. Voglio vedere i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo rassicurante. So di non essere bella, almeno per come si intende che sia una donna bella, ma agli occhi di Andrè sono bellissima, per lui esisto solo io. Lui non bada ai sottili segni che ho sulla pelle: una cicatrice sull'avambraccio destro, un'altra su una coscia. Con Andrè mi sento sicura, e gli permetto cose che mai avrei immaginato di poter fare.

Sono felice, appagata, amata. E lo amo, di un amore unico. L'ho capito dopo molto tempo quanto lui sia importante per me.

Alla fine ci addormentiamo nudi, tra le lenzuola attorcigliate, abbracciati stretti

"Armand, visto gli inconvenienti che procurano i figli?! Ih ih ih …. Armand, tuo figlio te l'ha fatta sotto il naso ih ih …"

"Non riesco a capirti, spiegati Augustin."

"Ih ih … Armand, tu eri bello e pronto per infilarti nella stanza della tua fidanzata invece hai trovato il letto occupato! Ih ih ih …"

"Augustin, ti diverti a prendermi in giro, vero?!"

"Si, non lo nego! Ih ih … Ti lascio alla buona notte fratello! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Augustin …"

"Ih ih ih … Si!"

"Sparisci!"

"Ih ih ih … Si, certo sparisco in camera mia! Ih ih ih …. Buona notte Armand! Ih ih ih …."

Non riesco a smettere di ridere! Povero Armand! A me non è mai capitata una cosa simile, incutevo troppa paura alle mie figlie perché si infilassero nella nostra stanza, con me e Marguerite! Eh, ma io sono un padre integerrimo, severo, retto. Mica come Armand!

Mio fratello lascia la mia camera, non posso negarlo: sono deluso ed io che pensavo che avrei trascorso la notte con Anna! … Guardo la poltrona che è accanto al letto, Michele ha adagiato con molta cura la veste talare. La guardo con indifferenza e pensare che l'ho indossata per una vita intera! … Quella veste mi ha separato dalla mia Anna e da mio figlio per tanto tempo ma adesso è giunto il momento di dare una svolta alla mia vita. Giuro che domani sera sarà l'ultima volta che la indosserò.

_**26 Agosto 1788 **_

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

E' pomeriggio inoltrato, l'aria finalmente si è rinfrescata, ormai l'estate volge al termine. Sono seduta nel patio del palazzo, vedo i miei nipoti più piccoli giocare allegramente mentre i più grandi chiacchierano tra loro. Non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a mio marito ed alle mie figlie, spero che stiano bene …

"Madame Marguerite …"

"Nanny cosa succede?"

"Hanno appena portato una lettera dall'Italia!"

"Forse è delle mie figlie …. Oh, Nanny è di Oscar …"

"Della mia bambina! Finalmente! Madame cosa scrive, Vi prego leggete, voglio sapere … Scusatemi Madame, ecco .. non dovevo osare io …."

"Ma no Nanny cosa dici! Oscar ci darà un nipote, non vedo perché non dovresti conoscere il contenuto della lettera! … Aspetta che la leggo ….

_Mia cara Madre,_

_i giorni nella nostra contea trascorrono veloci, ogni giorno il mio augusto padre si inventa qualcosa per movimentare la giornata._

_Ma non è di lui che voglio raccontarvi._

_Con mio stupore, e rammarico, ho dovuto cercare una sarta per farmi predisporre dei nuovi abiti in quanto, i miei, sono divenuti stretti in vita. La mia piccola creatura inizia a richiedere spazio, e sul mio ventre è apparso un piccolo rigonfiamento. Secondo il libro che mi ha lasciato il dottor Lassonne dovrei evitare di indossare abiti troppo stretti. Così mi sono convinta a chiedere alla governante del Castello, una donnina arcigna, con i capelli scuri raccolti in uno chignon, un paio di occhiali ed un abito nero, di mandarmi una brava sarta per realizzare nuovi abiti. Pantaloni, gilet e giacche, ovviamente. Ed un corpino per l'unico abito da ballo che ho portato con me, una sorpresa per il mio Andrè._

_Dunque Madre, la piccola creatura cresce. Talvolta mi sembra di avere una piuma che mi solletica il ventre, non so se sia una situazione normale, e non intendo certo chiedere alle mie sorelle._

_Loro, in effetti, meritano un discorso a parte. Sono sicura che sarete stata già informata da mio padre, circa la novità: avranno un altro figlio, entrambe! Ma ci pensate? Alla loro età, con figli già adulti, avranno un'altra creatura! Marianne non sta molto bene, soffre sovente di stomaco. Joséphine invece, si trova sempre imboscata da qualche parte con Charles._

_Ma la novità più eclatante riguarda lo zio Armand: lo abbiamo trovato qui, in compagnia della Marchesa Clelia Anna, vedova del marchese Bartolomeo Maurizio di Saluzzo. Il caro zio, un brav'uomo nell'insieme, vuole rinunciare alla tonaca e sposarla. Hanno in effetti un figlio di cinque anni, Carlo, ed uno in arrivo. Il figlio dello zio Armand nascerà pressappoco quando nascerà la mia creatura. Incredibile vero? Avrò un cugino che avrà la stessa età di mio figlio._

_Ieri mio padre ha avuto un bel pensiero per lo zio: vuole donargli delle terre ed un titolo, uno dei titoli minori del nostro casato. Credo che mio padr, sia un uomo buono. Legato alle tradizioni, forse un poco particolare, ma ama molto la nostra famiglia. _

_L'ultima follia di mio padre però è quella di voler adottare Andrè. Capite, quando io lo consideravo un fratello, mio padre ha deciso di farne il mio sposo, ed ora che è mio marito, mio padre vuole farne mio fratello. Oh certo, tutto ciò servirà ad assicurare che le terre di Collegno restino alla nostra famiglia. Questo lo comprendo, però la situazione è quantomeno curiosa._

_Cerco di vedere il lato positivo di tutto ciò: mio padre ha una grande stima di Andrè._

_Andrè, il mio dolcissimo Andrè. Sapete che riesce a leggermi nel pensiero? Mi asseconda in tutto, anzi riesce a prevenire ogni mia necessità. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di vedermi felice._

_Però cerca anche di contenermi, vuole che stia a riposo, niente cavalcate a perdifiato, niente lotta, niente duelli. _

_E poi, Madre, sono stanca. mi chiedo come sia possibile che una creatura così piccola mi renda così tanto stanca! Dormirei di continuo. E, quando non dormo, ho solo voglia di stare tra le braccia di Andrè. Nel suo abbraccio, caldo, forte, protettivo, mi sento a casa. Mi sciolgo. Andrè mi rassicura._

_Sapete, ho paura di non sapermi accettare, ogni giorno che passa mi vedo sempre più impacciata, goffa. Lui, Andrè intendo, dice invece che sono bella. Non che mi importi particolarmente essere bella, ma l'idea di divenire enorme mi terrorizza. _

_Madre, vorrei potervi parlare delle mie paure e chiedevi consiglio. Con Joséphine non è possibile parlare, per lei esiste un solo argomento. Pare che ad ogni gravidanza sia diventata sempre più desiderosa delle attenzioni del marito…insomma per farla breve, non si sa mai dove sia, ma di sicuro è occupata a fare una cosa solamente. Io davvero non capisco come faccia. Io apprezzo le attenzioni di Andrè, lo amo alla follia, ma di certo non ho la necessità di passare il mio tempo a fare solo…oh cielo che imbarazzo! Io amo passeggiare con Andrè, andare a cavallo, tirare di scherma. Amo anche solo stare nella stessa stanza, senza dirci nulla. Mi basta la sua compagnia per essere felice._

_Non vorrei essere ottimista, ma complice la questione zio Armand, la bronchite e non so cos'altro, mio padre mi sta lasciando tranquilla. Il che, credetemi, inizia ad inquietarmi. Dubito che abbia capito che voglio essere lasciata in pace, quindi temo il momento in cui ricomincerà ad asfissiarmi._

_Vi prego, non pensiate che io sia una figlia ingrata, non è così! Ma considerati i trascorsi, ho un poco paura._

_Subito dopo il compleanno di Andrè partiremo per Vienna, e, se tutto va come deve, tra un mese circa saremo di ritorno a Parigi._

_Mi manca la mia Parigi, la mia quotidianità. Mi mancano anche i miei obblighi, intesi come soldato. Mi manca comandare i miei uomini, addestrarli, organizzare la mia compagnia. Non credo che potrò mai abituarmi a trascorrere il mio tempo nell'ozio._

_A presto Madre, non vedo davvero l'ora di rivedervi._

_Vostra figlia Oscar_

"Oh Madame Marguerite! Penso alla mia Oscar: quanti dubbi! Se solo fosse qui!"

"Nanny non faccio che pensare alle mie figlie ma non nego che la mia preoccupazione è soprattutto per Oscar. Marianne e Josèphine hanno la consapevolezza di diventare madri ma Oscar invece! .. Vorrei poterle stare accanto, consigliarla, incoraggiarla, ma non è possibile! Come temevo suo padre trasforma la sua apprensione in persecuzione, figlia mia! …. Joséphine non mi impensierisce ma la povera Marianne … povera cara!"

"Madame, certo che anche il Generale non è in una bella situazione: si ritrova con quattro donne incinte e un viaggio tanto lungo da affrontare, e poi che dire di Armand! Benedetto ragazzo, aspettare tutti questi anni per decidersi! … Madame però, il mio Augustin sarà anche a modo suo ma è buono e generoso, è un caro ragazzo! .. Cosa dico! Ragazzo! Ma è un uomo!"

"Già, per te siamo rimasti tutti ragazzini, vero Nanny?! Ah ah ah .."

"Oh Madame, è vero! Ho dedicato l'intera vita a questa famiglia che la sento mia; di Augustin che dire …. Era ancora in fasce quando me lo misero tra le braccia! … Madame a proposito ma Oscar ha scritto che adesso si è messo in testa di adottare André …"

"Si, Nanny, Augustin ha trovato il modo per tutelare le proprietà di Collegno alla nostra famiglia …"

"Oh Signore ma come è possibile! Andrè diventerà il padrone della Contea di Collegno e Oscar SUA SORELLA! Santo cielo! Solo ad Augustin poteva venire in mente un idea simile!"

_**La crociera continua ….**_

_**Nella valle dei templi**_

_**Lupen3:**_ "Ragazze che musica fantastica, viene voglia di ballare!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Si, vero però che ne dite prima di fare due chiacchiere con il Generale?"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, certo ragazze!"

_**Sara:**_ "Generale, allora commentiamo insieme il nuovo capitolo?"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih ….. Si, come desiderate Mesdames! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, è da quando siamo qui che non fai che ridere, si può sapere cosa ti succede?"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, forse non hai letto ancora ciò che le Arpie hanno pubblicato?"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Non ancora Augustin, cosa è successo?"

_**Generale: **_"Di tutto cara, di tutto! Pensa che quella sfacciata di Joséphine e quel buono a nulla di Charles hanno avuto il coraggio di chiedere ad André la sua divisa …"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Si Augustin, ho letto anch'io il capitolo. Caro, guai se lo venissero a sapere Antony e George sai che risate che si farebbero! Meglio tacere al riguardo!"

_**Generale: **_"Vero cara, quei due ragazzacci sono simili alla loro madre!"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Generale ma anche stavolta ci siamo divertite, vero ragazze?"

_**Sara: "**_Certo Fata!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite e che dire del piccolo Carlo! Ih ih ih … Ha fatto saltare i piani di Armand! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, Carlo ha fatto saltare i piani di Armand nel capitolo ma non nel siparietto!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, lo so! In questo momento è con la Marchesa, si sono rinchiusi nella loro cabina. A proposito, dove sono le Arpie?"

_**Terry:**_ "Qui, dietro di Voi Generale! Generale cosa Vi succede?"

_**Generale: **_"Quando vi deciderete a fare uscire quei due dalla cabina?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma lasciateli tranquilli! Possibile che dobbiate perseguitare il povero Armand?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite Madame Terry! Io non perseguito Armand, è solo che mi sta divertendo un bel poco! Ih ih .. Arpie, riconosco che siete di parola! Ih ih ih … Tra non molto mio fratello andrà fuori di testa, ieri poi gli avete fatto trovare il figlio nel letto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ " Generale, però ditemi Vi state divertendo vero?!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Aizram, lo confesso mi sento abbastanza soddisfatto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "A proposito di cosa Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Come ho rammentato a qualcuno: "Harpyis scribunt ergo sum!" Ah ah ah ha ah ah….. Grazie Arpie! Adesso mi avete anche regalato questo meraviglioso viaggio con la mia amata Marguerite! Sapete cosa Vi dico mie "amate Arpie!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Il mio viaggio non deve finire in questo modo. Voglio conoscere non solo Sophiè e Francois ma anche tanti e tanti altri nipoti e pronipoti! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Aizram :**_"Ah ah ah ah Contateci Generale: parola di Arpie! Ah ah ah ah !

_**Terry:**_"Ben detto Aizram! Vogliamo almeno altri cinquecento capitoli! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale prima di aprire le danze che ne dite se chiacchieriamo un pochino?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo madame Lucciola, dite pure!"

_**Lucciola: **_" Ammettetelo, la Contessa di Costigliole è davvero antipatica."

_**Tetide:**_ " Anch'io mi unisco a Lucciola: la Costigliole è davvero petulante, per fortuna che vuole la felicità di sua figlia!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo Madames, avete perfettamente ragione ma devo accasare Victor, quindi dobbiamo sopportarla soltanto per qualche capitolo, non posso fare altrimenti!"

_**Lupin:**_ "Generale, Voi non sapete nemmeno quanto ho riso nel capitolo precedente: soprattutto quando avete fatto spalare altro letame ad Alain! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah ah… Ben detto Madame Lupin. Sono felice che la pensiate esattamente come me! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia7:**_ " Un momento Voi due! Generale, non è giusto che te la prendi con il mio tesoruccio …."

_**Generale: **_"E no, prendetevela con le Arpie, io non c'entro! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia7:**_ "Terry, Aizram, basta punire Alain, prendetevela con qualcun altro e non sempre con lui."

_**Terry:**_ "Australia, basta che Alain tenga la bocca chiusa e non spalerà più letame! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia7:**_ "Aizram … Terry! Un poco di pietà per il mio tesoruccio!"

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Fata, Madame Sara voi invece che mi dite?"

_**Tutte:**_ "Nulla generale! Vogliamo aprire le danze con Voi! Permette Madame?"

_**Marguèrite: **_" Certo non sono gelosa, mi fido di Voi e soprattutto delle Autrici!"

_**Tutte:**_ "Generale andiamo a ballare, su venite …"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, vi siete divertito?"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Aizram che balli indecenti che si fanno nel Vostro tempo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale siete accaldato, ci vuole una buona bibita fresca, guardate cosa ho portato! Coca cola per tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Coca Cola! Ma di quale intruglio si tratta? Guardate che strano colore ha questa tisana …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma non è una tisana Generale, è una bevanda buonissima! … Madame Marguerite, ecco a Voi il primo bicchiere!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madamigella ma ha uno strano colore. È scura … quasi nera."

_**Generale: **_"Non berla Marguerite, non vorrei che questo strano intruglio ti faccia male!"

_**Australia7:**_ "Ma no! Nonnetto vedrai che la Coca ti piacerà! Madame Marguerite assaggiate sentirete quant'è buona."

_**Marguérite: **_"Uhmmm … squisita! Augustin prima di tornare nel nostro tempo dobbiamo comprare almeno una dozzina di bottiglie."

_**Generale: **_"Ma per farne cosa Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"In previsione del matrimonio di Armand caro! Voglio che l'assaggino tutti i nostri nipoti! Su Augustin assaggiala, non essere diffidente!"

_**Generale: **_"E va bene! Uhmmm … frizzantina ma buona! Hai ragione Marguerite, è buonissima! … Donzelle, mia moglie vuole portare nel nostro tempo una dozzina di bottiglie, invece io ne vorrei molte di più."

_**Terry: **_"Armand, Anna, su venite da questa parte, unitevi a noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Finalmente fratello ti fai vedere!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ti prego non ricominciare!"

_**Generale: **_"Io? Ma cosa dici! Anna, Armand assaggiate questa bevanda, io la trovo davvero buona, su prendete i vostri bicchieri! ….Allora … cosa ne dite?"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand che strano sapore … ma è…..buona."

_**Armand: **_"Vero amore, e poi con te tutto è sublime!"

_**Fata: "**_Oh ma guardateli quanto sono innamorati, sono bellissimi!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si, ma dopo il matrimonio!"

_**Tutti:**_ "GENERALE!"

_**Anna:**_ "Guardate siamo arrivati ad Agrigento! Che meraviglia!

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin guarda la Valle templi, è meravigliosa! … E che dire del paesaggio'! Stupendo! … La Sicilia è un posto meraviglioso!"

_**Armand:**_ "Aizram, Terry grazie per questo magnifico viaggio con la mia Anna!"

_**Terry:**_ "Armand, non so se ci ringrazierai nei prossimi capitoli! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand: **_"Anna amore, che ne dici se dopo …."

_**Tutti: "**_ Ah ah ah ah ah …."


	122. Chapter 122

_**Buon compleanno conte Jarjayes**_

"Buongiorno amore mio, dormito bene?"

"Uhm...André...buon compleanno amore mio!"

Allungo le braccia, avvolgo Andrè, lo attiro a me e appoggio le mie labbra alle sue.

" Caspita! Se continui in questo modo, vorrei che questa giornata non finisse mai!"

"Ih ih...oggi voglio che tu sia felice..."

Lo stuzzico, bacio il suo naso mentre affondo le mie mani nei suoi capelli.

Solo oggi?! Invece dovresti essere così sempre … tutti i giorni!"

"Uhm...adesso chiedi troppo Capitano! Ricordati che sono un tuo superiore!"

Sorrido maliziosa, mentre continuo ad accarezzarlo.

" No, non chiedi troppo, mio bellissimo Comandante! … Su vieni, voglio stringerti a me ma bada non ti lascio andare via per almeno qualche ora!"

"Oh...io non ho nulla da fare oggi, Capitano. Voglio passare l'intera giornata con mio marito!"

"Ed io con mia moglie! ….. Su dai vieni ….. ti voglio…"

"Andrè, hai sentito?"

"Sentito cosa?"

"Hanno bussato ….."

"Ehi voi due, aprite!"

"E' tuo padre Oscar, dobbiamo aprire!"

"E adesso, cosa vorrà!"

"Per fortuna che hai appena indossato la camicia ed io i pantaloni, tuo padre sembra andare di fretta."

"André, lui va sempre di fretta! Su apri, vediamo cosa vuole!"

André apre la porta, mio padre fa irruzione della nostra camera, prima ci scruta e poi dice: "Oscar, André! Vi voglio nel mio studio tra un'ora! Vestiti e ordinati! Andrè devi firmare anche tu l'atto di adozione! E lascia riposare mia figlia! Chiaro?!"

Uhmpf ...tanto lo so che non mi ubbidirà ma alle dieci arriverà il notaio!

"Bene, ho detto quello che dovevo adesso posso andare! .. Voi due rivestitevi immediatamente, fate presto!"

"Sissignore!"

Accompagno il Generale alla porta, la chiudo piano, giro silenziosamente la chiave e raggiungo mia moglie, le dico: "Oscar, non ci posso credere! Tuo padre è andato via subito …."

All'improvviso udiamo da dietro la porta, la sua voce: "ANDREEE' OSCAR NON PERDETEVI IN CHIACCHIERE E SBRIGATEVI!"

"Nooo… Non è possibile! Ma è mai possibile che mio padre è sempre tanto inopportuno!"

"Ah ah ah...VA BENE GENERALE! Sch...fai silenzio che abbiamo un'ora per noi! Ih ih ih

Mio suocero continua: "Andrè sii puntuale e non farmi aspettare, CAPITO ANDRE'!"

"Si si... a dopo..."

Mi avvento sulle labbra di mia moglie...

"Ih ih ih … André sei davvero astuto! Ah ah ah …"

"Oscar...dobbiamo ignorarlo e fingere di assecondarlo...ora però voglio iniziare bene la giornata del mio trentaquattresimo compleanno"

Sussurro piano mentre poso le mie labbra sulla pelle del suo collo.

"Ieri sera, o meglio questa notte, ci siamo addormentati nudi..."

"E allora … sfacciato di un soldato, cosa vorresti insinuare!"

"Ti amo Oscar...voglio dimostrarti tutto il mio amore..."

Mi allontano dalla camera di mia figlia, in così poco tempo non potranno combinare molto, per fortuna. Dovrò ingegnarmi per tenerli occupati!

"Giovanna! Giovanna! Andate a chiamare mia figlia Oscar e mio genero, li voglio nel mio studio non appena arriva il Notaio! Veloce!"

"Si si … Signore! Ma calmateVi Generale! Se continuate ad agitarVi in questo modo, potrebbe nuocere alla Vostra salute, altro che nipote!"

"Ma come vi permettete! E avvisatemi appena arriva il Notaio! Uff…..questa casa è un vero disastro! Se ci fosse qui la mia governante di Parigi, righereste tutti per bene!"

"Ma Signore, cosa c'è che non va nella gestione del palazzo! Credo che io faccia piuttosto bene il mio lavoro. A proposito Signore, riguardo la cena di stasera come volete che vengano disposti i nostri ospiti?! Cioè il Cardinale Armand deve sedersi accanto alla Marchesa e suo figlio?"

"Giovanna! Voi non sapete tenere la casa di un Generale. Andrete bene per un nobile qualunque, ma per me questa casa è un vero disastro! Tra Vostro fratello, lo stalliere, il giardiniere e tutti gli altri…...davvero disordinati e pigri! Ci fosse qui Marie, che poi è stata la mia balia, vi metterebbe tutti in riga! Ed ora muovetevi! Non ho tempo da perdere, io!"

"Ma Generale, cosa dite! Voi non potete parlarmi in questo modo, non credo di meritarlo. E poi non mi avete ancora detto come disporre i posti a sedere: il Cardinale deve desinare accanto alla Marchesa come tutte le sere?"

"Si, fatelo sedere accanto alla Marchesa! Ed ora muovetevi o giuro che perderò la pazienza!"

"Sissignore!"

Uff….questa donna è impossibile! Oh, Nanny Nanny….quanti problemi qui a Collegno. In queste terre si nota una pigrizia assurda!

Sento la voce di mio fratello, che mi dice: "Augustin, si può sapere perché te la prendi con Giovanna? In tanti anni di servizio è sempre stata una governante eccellente!"

"Armand, le stalle sono sporche, i cavalli non vengono custoditi con amore, il giardino è trascurato, la casa è impolverata. Dimmi, secondo te va tutto bene? E poi …. aspetto il Notaio, anche lui è in ritardo! E Andrè non è ancora sceso! Quello sconsiderato! Ed io che gli ho affidato il mio bene più prezioso ….. ma guai a lui …. guai!"

"Ih ih ih … Augustin rilassati, lo sai che alla tua età potresti risentirne! Povera Marguerite!"

"Alla mia età?! Guarda che io sono ancora giovane! CHIARO?! Piuttosto, sei sicuro che il Notaio che mi hai mandato sia competente, affidabile e puntuale? Sono le dieci meno cinque e non si vede ancora!"

"Augustin, il notaio è una persona affidabile e poi mancano ancora dieci minuti alle dieci! … Eccolo, sta arrivando."

"Il Generale a volte sa essere davvero insopportabile! Lui dice che se avesse qui la sua governanti di Parigi, il palazzo sarebbe meno trascurato ma dico …."

"Madamina cosa fai, adesso parli anche da sola?"

"Ah, Michele ses ti! Ma che parlo da sola! Non sun mica foll come i Jarjayes …"

"E allora si può sapere chi ti ha fatto arrabbiare?"

"E chi se no, se non il padrone!"

"Cosa è successo madamina?"

"Lascia stare Michele, infondo è una stupidaggine!"

"Si può sapere, almeno, perché cammini con tanta fretta?"

"Certo, il padrone vuole immediatamente nel suo studio la Contessa e suo marito, debbo affrettarmi che è di cattivo umore!

Uff …... ma perché a me il compito di disturbare la signora Contessa? Lei è pericolosa, se si sveglia male è capace di passarci tutti a fil di spada. È peggio del signor Conte ….non ho neppure il coraggio di entrare….

"Ma no, cosa dici madamina! Il Signor Conte, non è poi così terribile come sembra …"

"Ma di chi stai parlando Michele?! Io mi riferisco alla Contessa!"

"Si, certo, anch'io mi riferisco alla Contessa…"

"E allora perché ti sei rivolto a lei "Conte!?"

"Conte, Contessa … qui oramai non si capisce più nulla Madamina. Come ripeti tu: Qui son tutt foll! Io vado Giovanna, devo andare a ispezionare le scuderie, non vorrei che quello sfaccendato di Beppe non avesse fatto il suo dovere fino infondo. Altrimenti, chi lo sente il Generale! A dopo madamina!"

Sono dietro la porta dell'appartamento di Madame la Comtesse, spero che mi vada bene, busso con timore e dico: "Ehm...Madame la Comtesse….perdonate...ma Vostro padre, il signor Conte, richiede la Vostra presenza, e quella del Vostro sposo, nello studio con la massima urgenza….."

"Giovanna, di a mio padre che tra poco saremo da lui! ….."

"Bene Madame …. Vi prego, se tardate darà la colpa a me, e questa mattina si è alzato di cattivo umore!"

"Grazie Giovanna! E non preoccupatevi per mio padre, non avrà nulla da rimproverarVI."

"Grazie Madame….ehm...permettete una domanda, Madame la Comte?"

"Prego …."

"Ehm ... avete disposizioni particolari per questa sera? Intendo menù, sistemazione a tavola, tovaglia, fiori, argenteria …..ehm ..."

"Cosa! Veramente io …. Ma no Giovanna, mi affido alla Vostra esperienza."

"Oh bene, grazie Madame. Ehm …. avete disposizioni per i vostri abiti, Madame? Devo farne preparare qualcuno in particolare?"

"Ecco …. no nessuno. Sceglierò io con calma. Andate pure Giovanna!"

"Io ... capisco Madame, ma non vorrei che fosse da sistemare, stirare, aggiustare …. Ehm ...…."

"Giovanna, se avrò bisogno di qualcosa, ti chiamo, adesso potete andare!"

"Si, certo …. grazie Madame"

"Andrè, sai che non avevo pensato a cosa indossare! Ora cosa faccio?! André non so davvero decidermi, per favore aiutami a scegliere!"

"Oscar, amore mio, aspetta …... ti aiuto a vestirti! Dimmi, questa sera cosa metterai? Abiti maschili o quel bel vestito rosso?!"

"E va bene André, vada per quello rosso! Adesso andiamo da mio padre, ci sta aspettando."

Scendiamo nello studio di mio padre, busso alla porta prima di entrare.

"Oscar, Andrè ... bene. Venite. Vi presento il Notaio Ferrero di Collegno, consigliato da mio fratello Armand. Visto che ci siamo tutti, direi di cominciare. Ah, si ... Notaio, Vi presento mia figlia Oscar Françoise e mio genero Andrè."

"Vostra figlia! Ma non ….… avete appena detto che il suo nome è Oscar!"

"Si certo, Oscar Françoise ….. non capisco perché vi stupiate tanto! Allora, cominciamo?"

"Si .. sissignore … prego ….. possiamo cominciare! Dunque il giovane che volete adottare chi è?"

"Lui, Andrè, mio genero!"

"Oh! Vostro genero! … Che sarebbe il marito di Vostro figlio Oscar? Ehmm …. Cioè di Vostra figlia …"

"Si ... si ... esatto ...…."

E secondo Armand questo sarebbe il miglior notaio della Contea …. Sarà …..

"Si ….. certo. Adesso finalmente riesco a capire …. dunque, se non ho capito male volete passare le Vostre proprietà a Vostro genero."

"No, voglio adottare mio genero! Oh santo Cielo, Notaio! Ne abbiamo parlato due giorni fa! Su su….ma da queste parti siete tutti così?!"

"Ecco ….… Si .. si Generale, ho capito! Desiderate adottare il marito di Vostra figlia. Ma Generale, in questo modo Vostra figlia diventerebbe la sorella di suo marito!"

"Si...si...e allora? Su...forza…...non vorrete perdervi in questi dettagli, vero?"

"Dettagli dite! Ma non sono dettagli! Generale agli atti di famiglia Vostro genero dopo l'adozione porterà il cognome dei Jarjayes e anche Vostra figlia …."

"Si, sarà perfetto! E poi in Francia, mio genero ha già rinunciato al suo nome: i suoi figli saranno dei Jarjayes!"

Guardo il giovane con titubanza e sgomento, deve amare davvero tanto sua moglie per rinunciare al suo cognome, ma non mi distraggo oltre e dico: "Se il Signore qui presente è consenziente, allora passiamo agli atti! …. Prego Signor ….. André, dovete porre le firme su questi documenti."

"Si, certo. Eccomi!"

Prendo la piuma ed il calamaio, guardo Oscar e le domando: "Tu sei d'accordo?"

"Non vedo perché non dovrei esserlo Andrè! Solo che tra qualche istante diventeremo fratello e sorella! Ah ah ah …"

"Si, vero Oscar! Ih ih …"

"Su, voi due, cosa avete mai da ridere! Siete marito e moglie prima di tutto! E da Voi mi aspetto la mia progenie! Chiaro?! Su….veloci!"

Guardo stupito il Generale, in tutta la mia carriera di Notaio non mi è mai capitato una stranezza simile! Mah! E pensare che è il padrone di questa Contea , poveri noi! Ed il Cardina Armand, il fratello del Conte, è un uomo tanto pio e devoto, tranquillo e irreprensibile!

"Bene Andrè, hai firmato? Come Andrè Grandier comte de Jarjayes?!"

"Bene, adesso Oscar tocca a te, vero Notaio?!"

"Si, certo Signore! … Prego Contessa, dovete apportare la firma accanto a quella di Vostro marito."

"Si certo …. ecco...fatto! Padre, restate solo Voi….siete sicuro di voler fare del mio sposo mio fratello! Ih ih ih…"

"Oscar è inutile che fai del sarcasmo, tanto Voi due da questo momento, oltre ad essere fratello e sorella, sarete soprattutto marito e moglie, chiaro! Quindi meno chiacchiere! .. E' qui che devo firmare Notaio?"

"Si si...signor Generale….ecco...qui….bene! Congratulazioni Signor Generale, da questo momento avete un altro figlio! Se non c'è altro…..vi lascio festeggiare il lieto evento!"

"Grazie Monsieur! Vi auguro una buona giornata!"

"Grazie a Voi Signor Conte!"

"Generale...io…..grazie...per la fiducia che mi dimostrate!"

"André, ti ho allevato come un figlio, se non avessi fiducia in te, in chi dovrei averla?! E adesso su, su andate via, che ho bisogno di parlare con Girodelle! A proposito André, se non ti dispiace, fallo venire da me, digli che l'aspetto nello studio!"

"Si certo….subito Signore."

"Padre...avete già informato le mie sorelle della novità?!"

"Non ancora, lo farò a pranzo, adesso il mio obbiettivo è parlare con Girodelle."

"Bene Padre...immagino anche quale sia l'argomento. Fatemi sapere come andrà! A più tardi...ah….spero non vi dispiaccia se Andrè ed io per pranzo restiamo nel nostro appartamento…"

"Certo che mi dispiace! Vi voglio tutti a tavola….chiaro?! Anzi, potremmo approfittare del momento per annunciare la novità….ih ih ih"

"E va bene Padre, credo che abbiate ragione!"

Non ho voglia di discutere con mio padre, ma non nego che avrei preferito restare nel nostro appartamento, a pranzare tranquilli, senza troppa gente attorno. Ma la notizia va data alle mie sorelle.

Oscar ed io lasciamo lo studio, la guardo e sorridendo sussurro: "Oscar, il sacerdote ci ha dichiarato "marito e moglie" Invece il notaio ci ha resi "fratello e sorella!" Ih ih … Mi chiedo cos'altro dovremo aspettarci da tuo padre!"

"Andrè, lo ammetto: tutto questo è un tantino curioso ma tutto sommano ti ho sempre considerato mio fratello! Ah ah ah …. Adesso si che commetteremo l'incesto!"

"AH AH AH … Ih ih … Oscar, ricordo ancora quando non facevi altro che ripetermelo! Ih ih ih …. Se allora mi ripetevo che non era così adesso debbo darti ragione! Ih ih …Su Oscar, meglio andare da Girodelle! Ah ah ah …"

Prendo per mano mia moglie e percorriamo i corridoi fino ad arrivare negli appartamenti di Girodelle, busso.

"Avanti! … Ah siete voi Colonnello … Capitano! Prego accomodateVi!"

Oscar ed io rimaniamo sul ciglio della porta e dico: "Grazie Maggiore ma non è il caso. Sono venuto per dirVi che il Generale Vi attende nello studio."

"Grazie Maggiore, andrò immediatamente!"

Infilo il gilet, mi sistemo i capelli, la camicia. Mi guardo allo specchio, er assicurarmi di essere in perfetto ordine e mi avvio verso lo studio. Chissà mai cosa vorrà il Generale da me? Busso deciso ed attendo educatamente di poter entrare.

"Avanti!"

"Generale, mi avete fatto chiamare?!"

Mi metto sull'attenti e batto i tacchi.

"Si, entra ragazzo! Su forza non avere paura che non ho nulla da rimproverarti."

"Si...certo...ditemi pure Generale!"

"Su vieni, accomodati, siedi di fronte a me, dobbiamo parlare di una questione importante!"

"Ditemi Signore!"

"Victor, tu lo sai che sono legato da un sentimento di profonda amicizia e di stima con tuo padre e con la tua famiglia. Prima di partire gli ho promesso che avrei vegliato su te, perché siamo onesti, avevi un'aria afflitta che ci ha fatti molto preoccupare!"

"Certo Signore! Conosco la stima che Vi lega alla mia famiglia ma sinceramente non Vi comprendo, cosa volete dirmi?"

"Ecco figliolo, in questi ultimi giorni ti ho visto sorridere, in modo particolare da quando hai incontrato mademoiselle Elena di Costigliole…..ecco, dimmi, tu provi forse dei sentimenti di amore per quella giovane?"

"Beh .. ecco Signore, è troppo presto per dire che provo dei sentimenti per la Contessina Elena, però è una ragazza vivace, sveglia,! … Ciò che mi colpisce di lei, è che è una ragazza fuori dal comune."

"Si, certo ...Victor...capisco. Ma noi resteremo a Collegno ancora per due giorni….per cui non hai molto tempo figliolo. Io credo che tu sia molto più felice da quando la conosci...ecco...credo che sia la donna giusta per te! Io ho scelto con cura i mariti per le mie figlie, e sono certo che la contessina sia perfetta! Se lo vuoi, posso fare le veci di tuo padre e chiedere la sua mano. Magari già questa sera. Allora Victor...su su….."

"Ma Generale, come posso decidere una cosa così importante in poco tempo! Si, non lo nego, Elena mi piace, però da qui a chiedere la sua mano mi sembra un poco affrettato …."

"Oh Victor, nulla è affrettato. In amore ed in guerra vale tutto. Ed io sono certo che ella sia perfetta per te. Bene, è deciso. Questa sera chiederò la mano della Contessina per te. Certo, non vi è il tempo per celebrare il matrimonio, ma spero di convincere il buon Conte a lasciarla partire con noi, magari affidandola a Oscar! Mi pare un'ottima soluzione!"

Che così Oscar e Andrè dormiranno in camere separate...ih ih ih...sono un genio.

"Ecco … Signore … io … non so … Voi volete che mi sposi, però …."

"Però...però….cosa c'è? Su avanti parla! Mademoiselle Elena è bella, giovane, fresca, allegra, gioviale. Insieme siete perfetti. E ti ha fatto tornare il sorriso. Basta, ho deciso. Tu la sposerai!"

"Ma … Signore ….. io ….."

"Ma ma...lo vedi? Non hai nulla in contrario! Basta, ho deciso, e così sarà! Bene, puoi andare….uff...questi giovani, siete tutti uguali!"

"Generale, come potete parlare in questo modo! Voi conoscete i miei sentimenti per Vostra figlia, ditemi come potrei sposarmi, se il mio cuore appartiene a un'altra donna?!"

Quanta pazienza che mi ci vuole! Quest'uomo è impossibile! Dopo avere pianificato la vita delle figlie, vuole occuparsi anche di me! Uff…

"Perché il tuo cuore appartiene alla giovane Elena. Vi ho visti, sai? Ho visto come la guardi, e come non guardi più mia figlia. Insomma Victor, pensaci bene e sii onesto con te stesso! Sono giorni che non cerchi più mia figlia di continuo, e l'altro giorno, quando hai visto la contessina, sei corso da lei. Figliolo, apri gli occhi e non struggerti dietro ad un sogno irrealizzabile solo perché non vuoi comprendere! TU AMI ELENA! E' palese!"

"Io … Credo … forse … ma si Signore, avete ragione! Credo che Elena sia la donna perfetta per me."

"Oh...finalmente! Bene, questa sera stessa organizzeremo il tutto! Ora vai..vai…...anzi...andiamo, è ora di pranzo! E ci sono altre novità per tutti!"

"Novità Signore, quali?"

"A tavola saprai tutto...ora andiamo!"

Prima di andare a tavola, passo per le stanze di Anna, busso, entro.

"Anna sei sola, dov'è Carlo? "

"E' in camera sua, si sta preparando per andare a pranzo."

" Allora sta meglio, niente febbre?!"

" Niente febbre Armand!"

"Ascoltami Anna, dopo pranzo ti aspetto nel patio …"

"Armand cosa pensi di fare?"

" Anna, a quell'ora tutti saranno nelle loro stanze, invece io e te andremo nelle serra."

" Nella serra! Ma Armand perché dobbiamo andare lì?"

"Anna ti voglio … e la serra è il posto perfetto, vedrai nessuno ci disturberà!"

" Armand ne sei sicuro?"

Mi avvicino, avanzo ancora verso la mia amata, l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia, le poso un bacio leggero sulle labbra e ribatto: " Cosa c'è, forse non hai voglia di stare con me? Se è questo che vuoi dirmi, non ti credo!"

" Ma no Armand, che cosa vai a pensare! E' solo che per quanto il castello sia immenso, temo sempre di essere scoperti! Armand, non mi va di essere nuovamente sorpresa!"

"Su amore, vedrai che non accadrà! Verrai?"

" … E va bene Armand, hai vinto, verro! Ma adesso va via, non vorrei che qualcuno si insospettisse!"

" Si, hai ragione cara, a dopo! … Anna …"

" Si .. cosa c'è Armand?"

" Ti amo Anna!"

" Anch'io ti amo Armand!"

Appena mi sciolgo dall'abbraccio di Anna, mio figlio fa irruzione nella stanza, appena mi vede sorride, mi prende per mano e dice: "Padre, Madre, che bello siamo tutti insieme! Io sono pronto, possiamo andare a tavola!"

Lo sguardo scintillante di mio figlio mi emoziona moltissimo, da quanto ha deciso che io diventassi suo padre lo guardo in modo diverso, anche se gli ho voluto sempre bene, adesso è tutto così diverso. Anna, io e Carlo siamo una famiglia!

Siamo tutti riuniti a tavola, per il pranzo. Giovanna ha fatto le cose per bene, sono state servite diverse portate, e siamo arrivati ai dolci. Per fortuna, anche Marianne sta bene, ed è con noi a tavola. Andrè ha voluto anche Alain e Gerard, per festeggiare il suo compleanno. È giunto il momento che faccia il mio annuncio, le mie figlie devono sapere che hanno un nuovo fratello!

"Bene, Andrè, ti faccio i miei migliori auguri di buon compleanno! A tale proposito, come tu ed Oscar già sapete, c'è un dettaglio di cui dovete essere tutti informati!"

Guardo tutti i presenti dritto negli occhi, nella stanza si trovano anche alcune cameriere, oltre a Giovanna e Michele.

"Da questa mattina ho un settimo figlio: Andrè!"

I commensali bisbigliano a gran voce: "COSA!"

"Come sarebbe a dire COSA?! Siete forse sordi? Andrè da questa mattina è diventato mio figlio! E' chiaro?! Joséphine! Cos'hai da ridere?! Si può sapere?!"

" Ah ah ah ah … Padre, questa si che è bella! Ma cosa avete combinato?! Avete fatto in modo che Oscar ed Andrè siano diventati fratello e sorella, ma questo è un incesto! Ih ih ih … Oh Charles, che situazione particolare, altro che la divisa! Ih ih ih …"

"JOSEPHINNNNNE! Non c'è nulla di cui ridere! Adesso Andrè è anche tuo fratello! Non sei contenta?! E poi, ma che incesto e incesto...loro sono marito e moglie, e presto mi daranno il mio primo nipotino. Primo perché da Voi due ne aspetto molti! Chiaro?!"

"Padre, credo che abbiate affidato a mio fratello un compito davvero piacevole! Ih ih ih …. "

"JOSEPHINNNNNE! Sei …. davvero….impossibile...! Comunque, questo è! Da oggi Andrè è mio figlio! Maschio, almeno lui…"

"Ih ih … Padre, che sia ben chiaro, mi fa piacere avere un fratello dato che Voi non siete riuscito a darcelo, però almeno potete spiegarci perché avete preso una simile decisione?"

"Ma per le terre di Collegno! Mi pare ovvio! Oscar è un maschio in Francia, ma qui la faccenda è più complessa. Invece di chiedere una cortesia ai Duchi, ho preferito adottare Andrè. Le terre di Collegno passeranno a lui. Semplice, no?!"

"Padre, visto che mia sorella Marianne non è in grado di parlare dato le sue condizioni di salute, farò io le sue veci! … Padre solamente a Voi poteva venire in mente un'idea simile, comunque ribadisco che io lo trovo alquanto divertente che mia sorella Oscar abbia sposato nostro fratello André! Ih ih ih …"

"CHARLESSS! Almeno tu hai compreso? Sei un uomo d'affari….ti dovrebbe essere tutto chiaro!"

"Sissignore, avete fatto benissimo! Chiedere un simile riguardo ai Duchi sarebbe stato molto più difficile, almeno così diventa tutto più semplice."

"Oh, bene...adesso vedi di spiegarlo a tua moglie!"

Abbiamo finito di pranzare, Gerard ed io siamo nei giardini a goderci un poco di frescura all'ombra di un albero, siamo seduti su di una panca, gli dico: "Gerard, il nostro amico Andrè adesso è diventato il figlio del vecchio pazzo! Ih ih … Il nostro amico si chiama Jarjayes ed è un Conte! Ih ih … Roba da pazzi Gerard! Tutto perché ha perso il senno per il Comandante!"

"Ah ah … Questa si che è bella Alain! Proprio tu parli di perdere il senno, quando in pochi giorni hai conosciuto e sposato la tua Sabrina! Ih ih …"

" Scccc… Gerard guarda là!"

"Dove Alain?"

"Verso le serre … Vedi?!"

"Si! E' il Cardinale con la Marchesa …"

"E vanno dritto dritto alle serre ad appartarsi! … Vedi come le si è avvinghiato, sembra fuori di testa! Ih ih … Però certo che il Cardinale è un uomo fuori dal comune, beato lui! Solo io sono qui a soffrire!"

Il mio braccio stringe i fianchi un poco rotondi della mia Anna, ormai la gravidanza comincia a intravedersi, le sorrido malizioso, dico: "Siamo arrivati Anna, su entriamo!"

"Armand, sei sicuro che non ci abbia visto nessuno?"

"Anna a quest'ora la mia famiglia è rinchiusa nelle loro stanze, per fortuna! Su entriamo!"

Armand tenta di aprire la porta della serra, e digrigna: "Accidenti a questa porta! Avevo detto a Michele di farla riparare ma a quanto vedo non lo ha ancora fatto!"

"Armand, non riesci ad aprirla, lascia stare …"

"Non ci penso nemmeno Anna, vedrai ci riuscirò!"

Provo più volte nell'intendo di sbloccarla ma nulla, comincio a diventare nervoso, Anna mi dice: "Armand, credo che non ci riuscirai, lascia stare …"

"Anna, non andrò via da qui, fin tanto che l'aprirò!"

"Armand, temo che ci possa vedere qualcuno …"

"Anna, ti prego non mettermi ansia! A quest'ora oltre alla servitù non c'è nessun'altro che si aggira per i giardini …"

"E ti pare poco Armand?!"

"Anna, loro nemmeno fanno caso a noi, rilassati ….."

"Alain Ih ih … il Cardinale non riesce ad aprire la porta, che ne dici se gli andiamo a dare una mano?!"

"Ma che diavolo dici Gerard! Vorresti rovinargli questo momento?! Non basta il vecchio pazzo che non fa che spiarlo tutto il santo giorno! Adesso che facciamo! Ci mettiamo anche noi ad importunare quel poveraccio?! No, mi dispiace ma io resto qui dietro e non mi faccio vedere. Chi più di me può capire quel povero disgraziato! E poi sono sicuro che la forza della disperazione che è in lui farà in modo che Sua Santità apra quella porta! Ih ih ih …."

"Armand cosa fai con quella chiave, non vedi che non va, potresti spezzarla dentro la serratura!"

"Lo so Anna, però ci provo lo stesso, magari riesco a ….. Fatto si è aperta! …. Su entriamo Anna!"

"Armand, e se chiudendola non riuscissi più ad aprirla?"

"Passeremo dalla finestra del retro che si apre solo dall'interno, su dai vieni con me! .. Anna non ce la faccio più, ti voglio! … Entriamo amore …."

"Visto amico, ce l'ha fatta! Lo sapevo! Ih ih ih … E si, viva l'amore Gerard e viva il Cardinale! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Alain sei tremendo!"

"No, Gerard, il sottoscritto è davvero disperato senza sua moglie! Credo che sia meglio andare via di qui. L'idea di quei due là dentro a fare ciò che sappiamo, mi manda fuori di testa! Alzati amico!"

"Dove vuoi andare Alain?"

"Da qualsiasi parte tranne che qui a guardare la serra!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

"E bravo Gerard adesso mi prendi anche in giro!"

Finito il mio riposino, faccio venire madame Giovanna nel salone per assicurarmi che sia tutto pronto per questa sera. È un compito che spetterebbe a mia moglie, ma lei non è qui, purtroppo. Dovrebbe quindi occuparsene Oscar, ma nessuno le ha insegnato a gestire una casa. Dovrò dire a Marguerite di provvedere a terminare la sua educazione. Qualche nozione prettamente femminile le farà solo bene!

Oh, bene, è arrivata quella governante tanto strana.

"Madame Giovanna è tutto pronto per stasera?"

"Certo Generale! Ho allestito a festa la sala da pranzo, ho tirato fuori le tovaglie più belle, quelle bianche ricamate e rifinite con il pizzo e poi l'argenteria è tirata a lucido e i fiori e …."

"Si, si ho capito, ho capito …. L'importante è che sia tutto perfetto. Stasera il mio figlioccio si fidanzerà con la Contessa Elena di Costigliole, quindi voglio, ma che dico, ordino che tutto vada nel verso giusto! Madame Giovanna, le divise della servitù devono essere splendenti e ben stirate, soprattutto quella di Michele che spesso è tutta spiegazzata! Certo che Vostro fratello non vi assomiglia per nulla!"

"Sissignore, non preoccupateVi, non avrete di che lamentarVi!"

Vedo mio fratello entrare, ha una lettera tra le mani, fa un inchino e saluta educatamente il Generale e mi chiede: "Giovanna, hai visto dov'è si è cacciato il Conte Armand, non lo trovo da nessuna parte!"

Il Generale mi guarda accigliato e severamente ribatte: "Michele! Ti ho già detto che per tutto il giorno dovrai rivolgerti a mio fratello con il titolo di "Cardinale", vedi di non farmelo più ripetere!"

"Sissignore!"

"Cos'è quella lettera?"

"E' per Vostro fratello Generale, è appena arrivata!"

"Una lettera? Chi la manda?"

"Ecco … vedete, sulla busta è apportato il sigillo papale, deduco che provenga dalla Santa Sede …"

" Mi pare ovvio che provenga da Roma. Di sicuro è la risposta che attende. Su cosa aspetti, portagliela, avanti muoviti!"

"Ma Signore, è appunto ciò che tento di fare ma il Cardinale non è da nessuna parte …"

"Come! E dove si è cacciato?"

"Non lo so Signore. Ho chiesto a tutti ma nessuno lo ha visto da almeno tre ore!"

"Cosa! Tre ore! Ma .. E la Marchesa?"

"Non si trova nemmeno lei Generale!"

"Ummm … Ho capito … quei due …."

"Come dite Generale?"

"Nulla, nulla Michele! Porta la lettera in camera sua, tanto prima o poi dovrà fare ritorno! … Madame Giovanna …"

"Sissignore!"

"La veste di mio fratello è stata stirata a dovere?"

"Si, certo Signore!"

"Bene, vado a cercare Armand."

Non appena il Generale lascia la sala, guardo mio fratello e gli dico: "Michele, secondo me, non avresti dovuto riferire al Generale che suo fratello e la Marchesa sono introvabili da così tanto tempo!"

"Non ne vedo il motivo madamina, infondo ormai la sua famiglia è a conoscenza della loro unione!"

"Si, è vero, ma il Padrone è un tantino strano, non vorrei che si mettesse nuovamente a discutere con quel sant'uomo di suo fratello!"

"Madamina, madamina! Il Cardinale sarà anche una brava persona ma in fatto a proclamarlo santo … ih ih ih … Ummm …. Tre ore senza farsi vedere …"

"Su Michele la questione non ci riguarda, dopotutto quella lettera decreta la sua libertà."

"Vero Giovanna! Finalmente il Cardinale potrà sposare le sua bella Marchesa!"

Ho cercato mio fratello nell'ala ovest del palazzo, luogo in cui, stando a quanto mi è stato raccontato, Armand si appartava volentieri con la Marchesa, ma nemmeno lì li ho trovati! Mi chiedo dove si saranno cacciati! Tra un paio d'ore i nostri ospiti saranno qui, e di quei due lussuriosi non c'è traccia, proverò a cercarli nei giardini, anche se è davvero improbabile che stiano passeggiando.

Lascio i corridoi del palazzo quando sento la voce di mio nipote: "Zio Augustin …"

"Carlo sei tu!"

"Zio avete visto mia madre?!"

"Ehmm .. no, non l'ho vista …"

"Che strano, è già da un po' che la cerco, e non ho trovato nemmeno mio padre, chissà dove saranno! Zio io ho bisogno di mia madre, andiamo a cercarla!"

"Dove vuoi che andiamo?!"

"Non lo so, forse nei giardini! Di solito è lì con mio padre a chiacchierare o magari sono nella cappella a pregare. Su zio Augustin venite con me!"

"E va bene Carlo, andiamo prima ai giardini, non credo che siano nella cappella."

"Armand, dobbiamo andare via, si è fatto davvero tardi!"

"Si, si Anna hai ragione ma prima lasciati accarezzare …. E poi …. dammi un altro bacio! ….. Oh Anna è stato meraviglioso! Ti amo Anna … ti amo, ti amo …"

"Armand, quanto mi sei mancato! … Fremo all'idea di diventare tua moglie e di non dovermi più nascondere."

"Anna attendo anch'io con trepidazione quel momento!"

"Dai Armand, adesso dobbiamo tornare! Spero che almeno riusciamo ad aprire la porta! Ti immagini, uscire scavalcando la finestra! Ah ah ah …"

Stringo forte a me la mia donna e posandole un bacio leggero sulla guancia, sussurro: "Non immagini nemmeno quanto sei bella, quando ridi! Anna…. Anna….."

"Armand, dai si è fatto tardi! Non vorrei che ci venissero a cercare e poi, non possiamo dimenticarci di Carlo!"

Poso la mano sul ventre di Anna e dico: "Qui c'è il nostro secondogenito non avrei mai immaginato di avere un altro figlio!"

" Ti dispiace Armand?"

"Ma no! Cosa dici! Sono felice, felicissimo! Presto tutti sapranno che siamo una famiglia!"

"Armand, ci sono notizie dalla Santa Sede?"

"Non ancora cara! Ma sono sicuro che non tarderanno ad arrivare! Su amore andiamo!"

Prendo la mano di Anna e percorriamo la serra, raggiungiamo la porta, dalla tasca tiro fuori la chiave, spero che si apra.

" Anna si è aperta, il problema è dall'esterno …"

Appena apro la porta non faccio in tempo a infilare la chiave in tasca quando sento la voce di mio figlio, alzo il capo, vedo che non è solo ma in compagnia di mio fratello che mi guarda divertito.

"Padre, Madre Vi ho cercati dappertutto … ma cosa ci fate nella serra?!"

" Ecco …. Io ..noi … Ma cosa vuoi che si faccia nella serra Carlo?!"

"Voi e mia madre avete ammirato i fiori, non è vero Padre?"

"Sssi Carlo, ho portato tua madre ad ammirare le … le piante …."

Vedo la Marchesa arrossire, è così imbarazza che non riesce a sostenere nemmeno lo sguardo di suo figlio, figurarsi il mio.

Anna è in difficoltà, devo fare qualcosa.

"Carlo vedo che hai indossato l'abito per presenziare alla cena di stasera."

"Si, Padre! Però non so quale scarpe mettere ed è per questo che cercavo mia madre!"

Mi sento a disagio non solo con mio figlio ma soprattutto con il Generale, tento di ricompormi, mi allontano da Armand e mi avvicino a Carlo, a voce bassa dico: "Carlo andiamo negli appartamenti e decidiamo quali sono le più adatte da mettere. Andiamo!"

"Madre, mi date la mano?"

"Si, certo Carlo …"

Vedo Anna allontanarsi e stringere la mano di nostro figlio, mentre Augustin continua a sorridermi e mi dice: "Caro fratello prima o poi quel ragazzino ti scoprirà in atteggiamenti confidenziali con sua madre!"

"Augustin, ti ricordo che quel ragazzino è mio figlio, prima o poi gli dirò tutto!"

"Si, si Certo! Ma non stasera, abbi la pazienza di aspettare almeno fino a domani mattina! A proposito, è appena giunta una missiva dalla Santa sede …."

Sorrido mentre dico queste parole a mio fratello. Spero davvero che sia il docuemnto che lo renderà un uomo libero!

"Dici davvero Augustin! Dov'è?"

"Michele l'ha portata in camera tua!"

"Grazie Augustin corro!"

"Ah ah ah … Attento fratello, non correre in quel modo potresti scivolare! Ah ah ah ah …."

Vedo Armand correre come un ragazzino verso il palazzo, sono felice per mio fratello!

Entro in tutta fretta nella mia stanza, con lo sguardo cerco la lettera. Eccola, è sullo scrittoio. Mi precipito, la prendo, guardo sul retro della busta … si, c'è il sigillo della Santa Sede, finalmente è arrivata la risposta che attendevo …..

_**Roma, stato pontificio, 18 agosto 1788**_

_Mio caro amico,_

_ho ricevuto entrambe le tue missive. Quella ufficiale, ha portato uno scompiglio che neppure immagini! Il Santo Padre è furioso, secondo lui avresti dovuto mantenere la veste talare, così come hanno fatto in molti nei secoli trascorsi. Ha fatto riferimento perfino a Papa Borgia!_

_Anche il Cardinale Severino, segretario particolare del Santo Padre, appoggia Sua Santità, così come quasi tutti i porporati di Curia._

_Comunque, avrai la tua dispensa, insieme ad una mezza scomunica: ti richiede di vivere in castità assoluta per almeno due mesi se non vuoi che questa venga inviata. E Nostro Signore veglierà su di te._

_La seconda questione, quella riportata nella tua missiva, ti assicuro che è stata fonte di ilarità per tutti. Tuo fratello, perdonami, è pazzo._

_Ma siccome nessuno vuole che la follia di un uomo ricada sulle anime candide dei suoi discendenti, eccoti accontentato, avrai la tua dispensa per tua nipote e suo marito, con la benedizione del Sommo Pontefice._

_Mi raccomando, amico mio, mandami tue notizie…dopo tutti questi anni che ci conosciamo non posso essere arrabbiato con te solo perché hai deciso di vivere come un laico._

_Che poi, in tutta onestà, la Marchesa è una splendida donna…come non comprenderti!_

_Che la benedizione e la Pace di Nostro Signore ti accompagni,_

_ Padre Marcellino da Pistoia, _

_Cardinale della Sacra Chiesa Romana_

Spalanco gli occhi, sento battere il cuore talmente forte che mi sembra di essere tornato ragazzino, a gran voce dico: "Tra due mesi potrò sposare Anna! Finalmente! Sono felice! Sono Felice! Devo andare dalla mia Anna, devo dirglielo!"

Ripiego la lettera e la infilo in tasca, lascio di corsa la mia camera e mi precipito nella sua ….. ma appena apro la porta mi trovo davanti lo sguardo divertito di Augustin, sta sorridendo…..

"Armand, allora è la lettera che aspettavi?"

"Si, Augustin! Adesso scusami devo dirlo ad Anna…."

"Dirle cosa?"

"Che tra due mesi diventerà mia moglie!"

"Armand, ricorda che con lei c'è Carlo e poi guarda che mi hai promesso che stasera …."

"Si, si Augustin, ricordo cosa ti ho promesso. Tranquillo, sono talmente felice che stasera non solo indosserò la veste ma mi farò chiamare Cardinale e adesso lasciami andare!"

"Ah ah ah ah …."

Marianne mi viene incontro e mi chiede: "Padre, cosa è successo allo zio Armand! L'ho visto correre per i corridoi, non mi ha nemmeno vista."

"Marianne cara, tuo zio è felice: ha appena ricevuto notizie riguardo alla sua dispensa."

"Oh Padre, sono davvero felice per lui. Lo zio è un brav'uomo, se lo merita!"

"Marianne ricordatevi, prima accasiamo Victor e poi diamo la notizia ufficiale!"

"Certo Padre, non preoccupateVi, vedrete andrà tutto per il meglio!"

"E tu figliola come ti senti?"

"Meglio Padre, ma domani desidero parlare con il dottor Pautasso, magari mi da una tisana per alleviare la nausea."

"Brava figliola, brava!"

_**Taormina**_

_**Oscar: **_"André guarda che meraviglia!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar è una spiaggia bellissima, meravigliosa!"

_**Oscar :**_"André è un sogno!"

_**André:**_ "Ascoltami Oscar, prima che arrivi tuo padre, che ne dici di andare!"

_**Oscar : **_"Dove André?"

_**André:**_ " Non lo so, propongo di aggirarci per le spiagge e se malauguratamente lo avvistiamo, scappiamo!"

_**Oscar :**_ "Ih ih ih … Bella idea André, su andiamo!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, desidero passeggiare su questa meravigliosa spiaggia abbracciato a te! ….. Oscar cosa fai con quel legnetto?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Scrivo i nostri nomi sulla sabbia …. Oscar e André …. Guarda!"

_**André:**_ "Aspetta Oscar, adesso voglio scrivere anch'io ….."

_**Oscar:**_"André! Hai scritto …."

_**André:**_ "Ho scritto ….. Ti amo ….."

_**Oscar: **_"Amore mio!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale perché correte in questo modo?"

_**Generale:**_ "So che André ed Oscar sono qui …"

_**Aizram: **_" E allora?"

_**Generale: **_"Come allora Madamigella Aizram, lo sapete: mia figlia non può affaticarsi …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Augustin smettila! Altrimenti chiedo alle Autrici di rimandarmi nel nostro tempo."

_**Generale: **_"No no ti prego Marguerite, non farlo!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Cos'hai da ridere Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Ih ih … Ti spaventa l'astinenza, vero fratello?"

_**Generale: **_"Oh ma dico! E' il modo di parlare così davanti a delle Mesdames! Svergognato!"

_**Terry: **_ "Generale, invece di pensare ad Oscar e Andrè, propongo di goderci la vista di questo splendido mare."

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Avete ragione Madame Terry, è davvero un posto meraviglioso, non ho mai visto nulla di più sublime!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite cara, ti vedo particolarmente entusiasta …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Augustin ma hai visto! Non ho parole davanti a tanta bellezza!"

_**Terry: **_ "Generale ho portato la posta delle Vostre lettrici, che ne direste di sederci da qualche parte e leggerle?"

_**Generale:**_"Si, certo Donzelle, cominciamo … La prima missiva che apro è quella di Madame Lucciola, dunque chiede di sapere chi è Ludovico! … Madame e chi lo sa cosa frulla in mente alle Arpie, con loro c'è d'aspettarsi di tutto, comunque spero che non rovinino la serata al mio figlioccio. Voglio assolutamente che si sposi! … Mi sono spiegato Mesdames? Anche se già sono a conoscenza dei vostri piani!"

_**Aizram e Terry: "**_"Si, certo Generale! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lucciola in tutta franchezza, temo che alla cena che terremo a palazzo possa scoppiare uno scandalo, che Dio ce ne scampi!"

_**Armand: **_"Su Fratello adesso non esagerare! Se nessuno importunerà la mia Anna io me ne starò buono! … Ma guai, dico guai se …."

_**Generale:**_"NOOO! Ti prego Armand ricordati che devi sacrificarti non solo per la felicità del capellone ma anche per la tranquillità di mio figlio Andrè!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ " Augustin invero sono davvero felice che finalmente mi hai donato un figlio, era ora! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite! Cosa vorresti dire! Forse è colpa mia, se non abbiamo avuto figli maschi!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Credo di si marito mio!"

_**Generale: **_"MARGUERITEEEE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su calmateVi Generale, apriamo l'altra corrispondenza."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, Madamigella, forse è meglio lasciar stare! …. Questa è di …. Madame Tetide …. Ohhhhh!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Cosa succede Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_"Marguerite, qualcuno che mi comprende, un po' di luce in questo guazza buio! !"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Continuo a non comprendere caro …"

_**Generale: **_" Madame Tetide dice che Jo non pensa ad altro che giacere con suo marito e per fortuna che si è tolta dalla testa di far indossare la veste di questo spretato di Armand a quell'idiota di Charles!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, se tua figlia è irrefrenabile, non vedo cosa c'entro io!"

_**Generale: **_"Tu c'entri sempre Armand! Armand Ih ih ih … sai cosa ha scritto di te Madame Tetide?"

_**Armand:**_ "No, cosa?"

_**Generale:**_"Ih ih ih … Che un poco di astinenza non ti fa poi male! Ih ih ih …. Però Madame è vero che nel capitolo precedente Carlo ha impedito ai suoi genitori di incontrarsi ma in questo che avete appena letto le cose sono andate diversamente. Per poco mio fratello qui presente, non sfondava la porta, pur di accedere alla serra! Eh vedrai caro Armand cosa hanno pensato queste due diaboliche Autrici! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"No! E tu come fai a saperlo?"

_**Generale: **_"Semplice, conosco i loro diabolici piani in anticipo: leggo le loro chat!"

_**Armand: **_"Sentito Anna! Dopo che Augustin finirà di leggere la corrispondenza ce ne andremo per conto nostro, come hanno fatto Oscar e André!"

_**Anna:**_ "Si, come desideri caro!"

_**Generale: **_" Armand, sei tale e quale allo zio Claud! …. Dunque la prossima è di Madame Lupen … sentite cosa dice : Carissimo Generale, vostro fratello Armand è proprio uno " sfigato" Si reca nella stanza della "sua" Anna per passare una notte d'amore con lei e chi vi trova ? Il figliolo! E' da morire! Ah ah ah "

_**Armand: **_"E no Augustin, a Madame Lupin voglio rispondere io!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego Armand, fa pure!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, io sinceramente non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! Ma dico non avete nessuna compassione per un povero uomo innamorato?"

_**Aizram :**_"Terry ma li senti quanto sono comici?"

_**Terry: "**_Ascolta Aizram, io sto facendo l'impossibile per non ridere!"

_**Generale: **_"Aspetta Armand e non è finita! Madame scrive ancora … Meno male che ha rinunciato a" farlo " con l'abito da Cardinale! Altro che zio ! Ah ah ah "

_**Armand: **_"Augustin continuo io! Madame, mia nipote è davvero impossibile! Giovanna ha ragione Son tutt foll!"

_**Aizram e Terry: "**_" Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_" Autrici, si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Terry: "**_" Ih ih ih …. Nulla generale!"

_**Aizram : **_ "Ah ah ah …. Avanti, leggete l'ultima!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO! Armand l'onore a te! Questa la leggi tu!"

_**Armand: **_"Non capisco cosa ti prende?!"

_**Generale: **_"E' della Gattaccia, leggi e rispondile, io non ho nessunissima intenzione di arrabbiarmi ancora. Prego è tutta tua!"

_**Armand: **_"Come vuoi fratello, a madamigella Australia ci penso io! … Dunque ….. Augustin, Madamigella scrive che gli sono simpatico …"

_**Generale: **_"Armand alla Gattaccia le sono simpatici tutti i protagonisti della storia, tutti tranne me!"

_**Armand: **_"Non starai esagerando adesso?"

_**Generale: **_"Assolutamente! Leggi!"

_**Armand: **_" Madamigella si raccomanda di vegliare su di te, Anna! Nemmeno a lei piace quel Ludovico."

_**Anna:**_ "Oh Armand ma tu non devi preoccupare per lui, lo sai che amo solo te!"

_**Generale: **_"Fratello da ascolto alla Marchesa e non combinare guai, mi raccomando!"

_**Armand: **_" Ci proverò Augustin, spero!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale e voi tutti, visto che avete onorato le missive delle Vostre care lettrici, che ne direste di proseguire la nostra passeggiata su queste splendide spiagge di Taormina!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Ma si, certo! Augustin su forza caro alzati da lì, voglio vederle tutte!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, Marguerite, lo sai, per te farei tutto pur di farti felice!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna che ne dici di andare via per conto nostro? Desidero fare una bellissima passeggia romantica con te, amore!"

_**Anna:**_ "Si, Armand, lo desidero anch'io!"

_**Armand: **_ "Andiamo Anna! …. Terry Aizram, grazie di tutto!"

_**Terry: "**_ "Divertitevi, adesso che potete! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram "**_ "Terry non credi che il Generale a volte ha ragione?"

_**Terry: "**_ "Che sei perfida Aizram?!"

_**Aizram : "**_ "Terry tra noi due la più perfida sei tu!"

_**Terry: "**_ "NEEEEEEEE … Ma va!"

_**Aizram e Terry: "**_Ah ah ah ah aha ah "

"


	123. Chapter 123

**Una cena piena di corteggiatori**

Corro felice dalla mia Anna, voglio dirle che finalmente è arrivata la dispensa da parte del pontificato.

Busso con impazienza, non attendo neppure la risposta della mia Anna che entro veloce, purtroppo però non la vedo, inizio a cercarla con lo sguardo ma nel salottino proprio non c'è. La chiamo: "Anna, Anna amore mio dove sei?"

"Armand sei tu?!"

"Si, si …."

"Armand aspetta sono dietro al separè mi sto cambiando!"

"Anna, Carlo è qui con te?"

"E' appena andato via: tua nipote Joséphine lo ha portato con se e …."

Sono davvero felice, euforico. Non attendo oltre, non aspetto che Anna si vesta, mi precipito da lei! La vedo, è in biancheria intima: indossa le coulottes e il corsetto, sussurro: "Sei bellissima!"

Mi avvento sulla sua bocca, diventa mia ….

Lei cede, ma poi si allontana da me e, con tono di rimprovero, mi dice: "Ma sei diventato matto Armand! Se malauguratamente Carlo dovesse tornare, cosa gli potremmo dire!"

"Hai ragione amore mio, ma non resisto, voglio che tu sappia …"

"Sapere cosa?"

Tiro fuori felice la missiva dalla tasca e dico: "Anna, finalmente è arrivata! Guarda, è la dispensa papale, tra due mesi diventerai mia moglie!"

Spalanco gli occhi, sento le gambe tremare, mi sento confusa, felice, mi getto tra le sue braccia e sussurro: "Oh Armand! Che gioia! Armand … Armand caro, finalmente!"

Ancora un altro bacio, questa volta è carico di desiderio, bacio le sue labbra, le mordo, le assaporo ancora, mi allontano appena da quel miele tanto dolce e desiderato e sussurro: " Ti amo Anna, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!"

" Armand ….."

"Anna …."

Mi sciolgo dalle braccia del mio amato, sorrido e dico: "Armand, però che strano modo per ricevere una proposta di matrimonio!"

"Non ti capisco cara …."

"Ma guarda, io sono semi nuda e siamo dietro il separé, ti immagini cosa penserebbero se qualcuno ci vedesse! Ah ah ah …."

Sorrido e ribatto: "Hai ragione Anna! Ma ti prometto che ti chiederò di sposarmi come si conviene! Parlerò con mio fratello e sarà lui stesso a chiederti se vuoi diventare mia moglie, come se fosse mio padre! Ah ah ah …"

"Oh Armand! Ah ah ah ….."

"Zia Joséphine, devo tornare da mia madre, vuoi accompagnarmi per favore!"

"Carlo, mi hai chiamata zia ma se chiami il Cardinale Padre, io sono tua cugina!"

"Lo so, però se non ti dispiace, preferisco chiamarti zia."

"Sono poi tanto vecchia Carlo?"

"Ma no zia, anche se avete qualche anno in più di mia madre, Voi siete giovane e bella!"

"Ma senti che adulatore, sei proprio uno Jarjayes!"

"Ma cosa dite zia?! Anche se chiamo padre il Cardinale, il mio vero padre era il Marchese di Saluzzo!"

"Hai ragione ragazzino!"

"Allora zia, mi accompagnate?"

"Emm … si certo, ti accompagno."

Meglio che accompagno Carlo dalla Marchesa, non vorrei che stesse in compagnia di mio zio: come ha detto mio padre, meglio essere prudenti almeno fino a stasera!"

"Armand, adesso è meglio che tu vada, temo che possa davvero arrivare qualcuno, almeno hai chiuso la porta?"

"No Anna! Ero così impaziente di darti la notizia che non ci ho pensato!"

"Oh Armand, temo che Carlo possa tornare, ti prego va via! Cosa penserebbe se ci vedesse qui dietro, con me mezza nuda!"

"Hai ragione amore, adesso vado, ma prima dammi ancora un bacio …."

"Zia Joséphine, sento delle voci provenire dalla camera di mia madre, chissà con chi sta parlando!"

"Emm .. no Carlo, aspetta! Magari non puoi entrare, aspetta qui nel corridoio entro prima io!"

"Davvero non Vi capisco zia ma se lo ritenete opportuno, aspetterò buono buono qui."

"Bravo Carlo, adesso arrivo!"

Anch'io ho udito delle voci, credo che con la Saluzzo ci sia mio zio, meglio sincerarmi! ….. Entro in camera sua, vedo due ombre da dietro al separè, capisco che la Marchesa è in compagnia di mio zio, non resisto e dico: "Zio Armand! Fuori la porta c'è tuo figlio, vuoi che lo faccia entrare? Ih ih …"

La mia Anna con scatto felino si allontana da me, la vedo impallidire, si porta le mani al viso, sussurra: Santo cielo Armand!"

Le accarezzo il viso con l'intento di rassicurarla, esco dal separè guardo mia nipote che ovviamente ha un'aria divertita, le dico: "Nipotina cara ma ti sembra il momento opportuna di fare irruzione nella camera di Anna?"

"Ih ih … Ma zio, Voi piuttosto, Vi sembra il momento di andarVi a nascondere dietro con la Marchesa?! Almeno chiudete la porta!"

"Joséphine, Anna ed io non abbiamo fatto nulla di ciò che pensi, ed è per questo che ho lasciato la porta spalancata!"

"Suvvia zio! Si, certo, credo nella Vostra buona fede, ma allora perché Anna è ancora là dietro, forse non si sta rivestendo?""

"Ora basta Josèphine! Sei davvero indisponente!"

"E' così che mi ringraziate! Sappiate, che ho impedito vostro figlio di entrare, proprio perché ho immaginato subito che eravate in intimità!"

"JOSE'FHINEEE'! NON è COME TU PENSI!"

"Accidenti zio, chi l'avrebbe detto! Possedete proprio la tempra dei Jarjayes! Ed io che Vi credevo un Sant'uomo! Ih ih ih ….. "

"JOSEPHINEEEE!"

"Si zio, ho capito! Vi lascio e rilassateVi, porto con me Vostro figlio così potrete continuare ciò che avete cominciato! Ih ih ih …"

"NIPOTE! SPARISCI!"

"Non mi sbaglio affatto: sei un vero Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi! Ih ih ih … A dopo!"

Finalmente vedo mia nipote lasciare l'appartamento, mi precipito per chiuderla e dare un giro di chiave mentre vedo avanzate la mia Anna intimidita, la osservo in tutta la sua bellezza, sorrido mi avvicino.

"Lo so Armand, so cosa vuoi dirmi …"

"Davvero Anna!"

"Ormai ho imparato a conoscere la tua famiglia, sono delle brave persone anche se a volte un poco invadenti!"

Guardo Anna, mi perdo nel suo sguardo e sussurro. "Anna, sei bellissima, mi hai stregato …"

"Zia, dov'è mia madre?"

"Adesso non puoi entrare, sta facendo il bagno."

"Ma io ho sentito delle voci."

"Erano le cameriere che l'aiutavano a lavarsi, su adesso andiamo, tra poco arriveranno i nostri ospiti. Carlo lo sai che avremo gente estranea a cena …"

"Si zia, lo so!"

"Ecco … vedi piccolo evita di chiamare il Cardinale "Padre" …"

"Non capisco, perché?"

"I nostri ospiti potrebbero fare un mucchio di domande e mettere in imbarazzo tua madre e tuo padre, quindi almeno per stasera rivolgiti a lui come Cardinale, intesi?"

"Va bene zia, solo per stasera, lo chiamerò Cardinale."

"Perfetto! Lo sapevo sei un bravo ragazzo, adesso su andiamo!"

" Dove zia?"

"Non lo so, magari dallo zio Augustin!"

Sono dietro la porta di Victor, busso.

"Avanti!"

Entro, lo vedo alle prese con la sua capigliatura, certo che ha davvero tantissimi capelli, ricorda me alla sua età, beato lui!

" Generale siete Voi!"

"Certo figliolo, chi se no! Stasera farò le veci di tuo padre. Victor, sono felice che finalmente ti accasi, una moglie è quello che ti ci vuole per placare i tuoi sensi!"

"Ma …Generale cosa dite!"

"Victor, non vorrai dirmi che non senti la mancanza di una donna, che non ti credo!"

"Certo che si, Signore … ma … io …"

"Su andiamo, che quella ragazza, Elena, è proprio quella che ti ci vuole per placare il tuo amino in subbuglio!"

"Ma .., Generale!"

"Victor! Siamo uomini, certe cose le comprendo! … Ahhhh sapessi quanto mi manca mia moglie! In tutta confidenza figliolo, credo che tra non molto impazzirò per la sua mancanza …."

"Generale!"

"Generale un bel niente ragazzo! Io non so come tu faccia senza una donna ma io ti assicuro che sto andando fuori di testa! Sei pronto per scendere?"

"Ssssiii Signore!"

"Benissimo! Ti aspetto di sotto. A dopo ragazzo! Ah e vedi di ordinarti meglio la chioma, sembri un leone. Tirali ancora! A dopo!"

" Sissignore!"

"Ecco … perfetto!"

" Lascio la stanza di Girodelle, mi sento terribilmente agita, sarà per il matrimonio che sto per combinare o per la mancanza di Marguerite? … Bah è chi lo sa! … Però mia amata sposa, sapessi quanto mi manchi ….. soprattutto la notte, povero me! Maledizione a questa missione interminabile!... Meglio non pensarci e passare per la stanza di Oscar, spero che quei due siano pronti per venire di sotto!"

Questa sera Oscar mi ha fatto un regalo di compleanno inaspettato: mi ha permesso di aiutarla ad indossare il vestito rosso, quello scollato, seducente.

Ho iniziato allacciandole il corsetto, poi sono passato alle gonne, prima una di tulle, per dare la forma all'abito, poi la gonna di seta candida, finemente ricamata nella parte anteriore e sul fondo, ed infine la gonna rossa, in broccato, con dei ricami a rilievo.

Poi le ho infilato il corpino del vestito, composto da una parte bianca, rigida, con la parte anteriore ricamata con dei sottili fili rossi, che creano delle rose sul seno e sul petto ed una giacca rossa, agganciata al corpino, che termina con un piccolo voulant ornato con delle pieghette.

La scollatura è quadrata, ampia, ornata di un merletto ricamato. Il mio sguardo ricade sul suo seno, più florido, pieno. Contenuto a stento dal corpino. Questo inizio di gravidanza ha regalato alla mia dolcissima sposa un petto un poco più generoso, e devo ammettere che ne sono sempre più attratto. Anche i suoi fianchi si sono allargati un poco, è più femminile, materna. Ma sprigiona una carica di sensualità senza neppure rendersene conto.

La guardo prendere alcune forcine per raccogliere in parte i suoi capelli. Si infila le scarpine, rosse come il vestito, con un tacco altro e sottile. Spero che non inciampi, ma queste scarpe le donano un incedere sensuale.

Si guada allo specchio, mi sorride.

"André cosa ne pensi, quest'abito rosso mi sta bene? Io mi sento a disagio, così….così….."

"Oscar sei stupenda, bellissima!"

"André, credo che stia esagerando!"

"Esagerando io! Dire alla propria moglie che è bellissima non è esagerato e poi il rosso ti sta d'incanto!"

"Andrè sei un adulatore!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, poso le mie mani sul suo punto vita e le sussurro all'orecchio: "Oscar sei bellissima, sensuale, dolce, provocante. Ed io mi sento l'uomo più fortunato del mondo! Oscar, se non dovessimo scendere, io…."

La mia voce si fa roca, bassa. Il mio desiderio è evidente. Sussurro piano al suo orecchio tutto il mio amore. Con le mani le sfioro delicatamente il viso, con i pollici accarezzo le gote, la guardo con amore, la bacio, la stringo a me …..

Mi perdo nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè, il suo respiro sul mio collo, le sue mani sui miei fianchi, mi accendono i sensi. Io mi sento imbarazzata con questo abito, ma Andrè dice che sono bellissima. Ed il suo sguardo non mente, per lui sono davvero bellissima. Solo mi sento imbarazzata, a disagio. Preferisco i miei abiti maschili. Invece questo mette in evidenza quello che io normalmente tengo coperto. È imbarazzante. E poi le scarpine! Sono una vera tortura.

Un tocco pesante alla porta ci induce ad allontanarci, con rammarico ed esasperazione.

"Oscar, André! Mancate solo voi, cosa aspettate per venire di sotto?!"

"Ecco, chi poteva essere se non mio padre?! Ih ih"

"Oscar, almeno in questo momento, ha ragione, su andiamo."

Prendo la mano di mia moglie e la conduco alla porta, giro la maniglia, spalanco la porta e d'innanzi a noi c'è il Generale, non appena vede sua figlia, sorride e dice: "Oscar, sei bellissima. Ogni giorno che passa sei sempre più bella! E questa sera sarai tu la padrona di casa, una splendida padrona. Credo che nessuna donna possa eguagliarti! In questo caso debbo prendermi il merito, sei tale e quale a tuo padre!"

"Ma … Padre, cosa dite!"

"Ciò che hai sentito cara! La mia non è certo presunzione! E poi cosa c'è di strano se un padre apprezza la bellezza di sua figlia!"

Mia moglie arrossisce vistosamente alle parole del padre e con piglio severo dice: "Padre, Vi prego, le smancerie non sono per me! Su, andiamo di sotto!"

Guardo il mio Andrè, mi porge il braccio da perfetto gentiluomo, scendiamo le scale, mi sorregge, per fortuna, e ci accomodiamo nel salottino. Con queste scarpe con i tacchi alti e sottili, e la gonna lunga ed ampia, mi sento impacciata. Non vorrei mai combinare un guaio e rovinare a terra. Non tanto per me, quanto per la mia creatura. È molto meglio accettare il braccio di Andrè. Gli sorrido, abbasso un poco lo sguardo e sento le gote infiammarsi, Andrè sta sbirciando nella scollatura dell'abito, scollatura che purtroppo mette in evidenza il mio seno. Si piega verso di me e mi sussurra "Sei bellissima, leggera come un felino". La sua voce è un soffio caldo e vellutato sulla pelle scoperta del mio collo e del mio petto. Sento un brivido percorrermi la schiena. Quanto è bello amare ed essere amati.

Oscar e André mi precedono, sono dietro di loro, scendiamo la scalinata, non posso fare a meno di notare la bellezza e l'eleganza della mia piccola. Mi rammarico di averci messo tutto questo tempo per vederla davvero felice, ma so che ora è in buone mani. Spero solo che si decida a lasciare l'esercito. La mia famiglia è presente, anche Victor è nel salone. Quel ragazzo è un tantino agitato ma penserò io a rendergli la pace dei sensi.

In un angolo del salotto, vedo la Marchesa, Carlo e Armand. Noto con soddisfazione che mio fratello ha indossato la veste cardinalizia. Mi avvicino a mio fratello, guardo la Marchesa e dico: "Permettetemi Anna! Vi porto via per qualche minuto mio fratello!"

"Ma si, certo Generale!"

"Armand, vieni con me!"

"Cosa c'è Augustin!"

"Appartiamoci per qualche minuto, ho bisogno di parlarti."

"Avanti, qui non ci ascolta nessuno, cosa hai da dire?"

"Noto con piacere che stasera sei davvero elegante! Lo sai, questa veste ti dona moltissimo …."

"Augustin cosa fai, mi prendi in giro?! Ricordati che se lo faccio è solo per farti contento: io potevo starmene tranquillamente rinchiuso nella mia stanza!"

"Si, lo so fratello e ti ringrazio! Armand ascolta, mi raccomando stasera comportati in maniera ineccepibile, tira fuori tutto ciò che ti hanno insegnato e assumi un'aria pia e innocente!"

"Perché, cosa ha la mia faccia che non va?"

"Tutto non va. La tua espressione è quella di un uomo navigato …"

"Cosa!... Augustin si può sapere cosa stai dicendo?!"

"Semplice, non hai un'espressione casta come si conviene a un uomo di chiesa!"

"Tu sei pazzo Augustinn! Lasciatelo dire, sei davvero insopportabile! Io ho la faccia che mi ritrovo, se ti piace questa è, altrimenti torno in camera mia!"

"Non ci pensare nemmeno! Non voglio che nessuno stasera abbia da ridire qualcosa, mi sono spiegato Cardinale Jarjayes!"

"Spiegatissimo Generale Jarjayes!"

Mi metto sull'attenti e gli faccio pure il saluto militare!

"Bene, e vedi di non passare tutto il tempo attaccato alle gonne della Marchesa, non vorrei che qualcuno si insospettisse!"

"Augustinnnn!"

"Armand! Smettila di protestare! Ricordati che questa è la tua ultima missione da prelato, poi farai tutto ciò che vorrai, o quasi!"

" Basta Augustin, per stasera mi hai annoiato abbastanza, torno da Anna!"

"Si, ma con le dovute distanze, Armand!"

" Non seccarmi Augustin!"

"Armand, un uomo timorato di Dio non si esprime certo in questo modo!"

Non voglio può ascoltare mio fratello, mi allontano e raggiungo nuovamente Anna nell'attesa che arrivino i Conti di Costigliole.

Siamo appena arrivati al castello, vedo mio nipote entusiasta, non è nella pelle, desidera vedere la Marchesa, gli dico: "Ludovico, mi raccomando sii delicato con la Marchesa, tutti noi sappiamo che non ha avuto una vita facile con quel tiranno, molto probabilmente Clelia di Saluzzo è restia ad risposarsi."

" Zia, tranquillizzatevi, Voi sapete che desidero avere quella donna ad ogni costo, saprò essere un vero gentil uomo."

"Bene, mi raccomando, non irritare i Jarjayes...devo accasare mia figlia!"

" Non ho nessuna intenzione di irritare nessuno, la mia intenzione è quella di corteggiare la Marchesa, tutto qui!

"Appunto. Fai molta attenzione!"

" Si, certo zia! Adesso entriamo!"

"Andiamo...tu dai il braccio a Elena!"

Entriamo nel salone del palazzo, ad accoglierci c'è tutta la famiglia Jarjayes, compreso il Cardinale e la bellissima Clelia di Saluzzo. Sono al braccio di mia cugina Elena, ma non appena vedo Clelia, le sorrido, mi stacco dal braccio di mia cugina e bacio la mano alla mia splendida creatura, le dico: "Sono davvero felice di avervi rivista Marchesa di Saluzzo!"

"Oh...emh….grazie Barone Sallustio, siete molto cortese"

Sorrido imbarazzata per le attenzioni non richieste.

Guardo l'accompagnatore della Contessina, non mi piace e lo riprendo immediatamente: "Monsieur, con chi ho l'onore di parlare?"

La Contessa madre, mi guarda imbarazzata e mi dice: " Avete perfettamente ragione Generale Jarjayes, Lui è mio nipote Ludovico, il figlio di mia sorella Ginevra!"

"Ah...allora bisogna avvisare le cameriere affinché aggiungano un coperto! Madame Giovanna, gentilmente provvedete."

" Sissignor Generale, me ne occupo immediatamente!"

"Perfetto...intanto possiamo accomodarci nel salotto. Appena sarà pronto avvisateci!"

Non posso fare a meno di guardare la Marchesa, è davvero una donna incantevole, mia zia mi si avvicina , mi sfiora il braccio e mi guarda minacciosamente. Capisco che debbo controllarmi.

"Augustin, se quell'imbucato pensa di essere venuto qui per importunare la mia Anna, sappi che non glielo permetterò. Quindi o mi aiuti, oppure farò io. Sappilo!"

" No no no! Armand, ti prego calmati! Non fare idiozie! Ricordati che rischia di saltare il matrimonio di Girodelle, ed io non posso permetterlo!"

"Quindi vedi di aiutarmi! Cosa è venuto a fare quel tipo?!"

Sono arrabbiato, un individuo simile, non invitato, che si presenta così! E poi lo conosco il tipo, l'ho già incontrato nei salotti torinesi, non lo voglio vicino alla mia Anna….."

" Armand ma di cosa ti preoccupi! Anna non ha occhi che per te e poi hai forse dimenticato che avete già due figli un comune! Adesso basta e cerchiamo di gestire la situazione. Avanti veni con me, dobbiamo fare le presentazioni."

"Si...si...certo….le presentazioni….io li conosco tutti...sgrunt!"

" Tu ma non noi altri! Adesso sta zitto e seguimi!"

"Si si...vengo…."

Sbuffo, questa veste mi sta davvero stretta. Non sopporto più neppure il colletto stretto, né la fusciacca alla vita. Un vero supplizio. Per non parlare della pesante croce in oro massiccio, tempestata di rubini, che porto al collo, o dell'anello cardinalizio, con un enorme rubino al centro.

Mi avvicino al Conte Bartolomeo seguito da Armand che non fa altro che guardare Anna, gli sfioro la manica della veste, lo invito a non distrarsi, siamo davanti al Conte e dico: "Conte Costigliole, è un vero piacere per me averVi come ospite nella mia casa! Come saprete oggi ricorre il Genetliaco di mio genero, e quale momento propizio per stringere il legame delle nostre famiglie."

"Oh, Conte Jarjayes, sono davvero felice del Vostro invito. Siete così poco nella vostra contea che è un vero evento. Si tratta del più giovane dei vostri generi, se ho ben compreso."

" Si, lui Conte Costigliole, ma Voi lo avete già conosciuto durante i festeggiamenti in onore del nostro Santo Patrono."

"Si...si...ma non ho avuto il piacere di scambiare qualche parola con lui. E neppure con la Vostra ultimogenita, che questa sera è davvero bellissima. Devo farvi i complimenti Jarjayes, avete una figlia ed un genero che sono una splendida coppia! Ditemi, sono sposati da molto?"

" No, sono sposati da due mesi …"

"Oh...pochissimo quindi. Che stranezza, Vostra figlia, seppure splendida, mi sembra che abbia diversi anni in più della mia Elena, che è in età da marito"

" Eh … si .. Conte … Vedete io sono un uomo che rispetta le decisioni delle sue figlie …. mia figlia non aveva nessuna intenzione di prendere marito ma poi fortunatamente si è decisa. Ma guardateli, Collegno non ha per padroni una splendida coppia?"

"Si...molto…..chissà che anche mia figlia non si decida. Sapete, vorrei che la mia Elena trovasse uno sposo che le sia adatto…...vorrei vederla felice come vedo la vostra Oscar."

" Ohhhh Ma Conte Bartolomeo! Mi permettete di chiamarmi così?"

"Ma certo, monsieur Augustin, certo! Oh, ma guardate Vostro nipote e mia figlia stanno chiacchierando allegramente. Me ne compiaccio."

" Anch'io Bartolomeo, spero che stasera il mio pupillo e la Vostra deliziosa figlia approfondiscano la conoscenza! Ih ih ih … Però, Bartolomeo, non sono una bella coppia? Non vorrei essere precipitoso ma in tutta onestà spero che stasera i ragazzi decidano di farsi la promessa."

"Augustin, permettetemi di dissentire. Io sono un uomo all'antica. Voglio che mia figlia sia felice, ma deve essere il padre a chiedere la mano della mia piccola a me. Sull'etichetta non transigo. Da che mondo è mondo, sono i genitori a scegliere per i figli!"

" Si, certo! Spero che mio nipote sia di Vostro gradimento! Sapete, Victor appartiene a un antico casato della Francia, possiede non soltanto il titolo di Conte ma è anche Comandante delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà! Insomma uno dei migliori partiti della Francia."

"Bene, mi fa piacere che si interessi alla mia piccola...ma credo che sia prematuro."

Entro nel salottino, con cortesia ma decisione dico "Signori, la cena è in tavola"

" Grazie Giovanna, arriviamo! ….. Conte, Contessa, prego possiamo accomodarci nella sala da pranzo! Faccio strada, da questa parte."

Andiamo tutti in sala da pranzo, Andrè mi sposta la sedia, in un gesto dolce e galante, e si accomoda al mio fianco, dopo avere posato le sue labbra sul dorso della mia mano. È stato un attimo, ma ho sentito un brivido percorrermi la schiena. Mio padre ha fatto preparare una tavola rotonda, credo che sia stata un'idea molto saggia. Sempre che sia stata sua….o forse di mia sorella Marianne. In ogni caso, mi ritrovo seduta tra Andrè ed il mio augusto genitore. A fianco di mio padre, si è accomodato il nostro ospite, il conte di Costigliole con accanto la moglie e la figlia. Per una serie di coincidenze, non molto casuali ma volute, a fianco della contessina si accomoda Victor, che si assicura, da perfetto galantuomo, che la sedia della giovane sia al suo posto prima di sedersi. Seguono le mie sorelle con i rispettivi mariti. A fianco di Andrè si è accomodato lo zio Armand, con la Marchesa, il piccolo Carlo posto tra i suoi genitori, ed il barone, unico non invitato alla cena.

Noto contrariata che il Barone non fa che guardarmi, immagino cosa Armand stia pensando, lo conosco, avverto tensione sul suo volto.

Il Barone mi sorride sornione e davanti ai presenti mi dice: " Marchesa Vostro figlio è davvero un bambino incantevole! Molto probabilmente, perché che Vi somiglia moltissimo ..."

"Oh...ehm...grazie barone, siete molto gentile! Si, Barone, infatti Carlo mi somiglia moltissimo ma gli occhi e lo sguardo sono identici a quelli di suo padre! Sapete è una caratteristica di famiglia!"

Le parole della mia Anna hanno l'effetto di un balsamo, la tensione e il nervosismo che è in me pian piano si sciolgono. Ma nonostante tutto, il Barone continua a guardare impunemente mia moglie. Spero che non si spinga oltre.

Sono accanto al mio Charles, prendo la sua mano e sorrido per le parole di Anna, è evidente se la serata prosegue in questo modo, ne vedremo delle belle. Lo zio è un uomo molto geloso.

" Marchesa Clelia ..."

" Prego, Marchesa di Saluzzo!"

" Scusate non volevo! .. Ecco io volevo chiederVi se più tardi mi concedereste l'onore di una passeggiata nei giardini ..."

" Non ne vedo la necessità Barone!"

Se continua così non riuscirò a resistere! O mio fratello aiuta Anna a liberarsi di questo individuo o non rispondo delle mie azioni. Le parole di questo imbecille mi mandano fuori di testa, incrocio appena lo sguardo severo di mio fratello che mi invita a mantenere la calma.

Faccio un lungo respiro e tento di rabbonirmi.

André ed io assistiamo alla conversazione tra Anna e il Barone, i nostri sguardi si sfiorano appena: cominciamo davvero a preoccuparci.

La Marchesa è difronte a me, è troppo bella e libera per lasciarla andare, non posso, devo assolutamente in qualche modo conversare con lei. Guardo il ragazzino e gli domando: " Il tuo nome è Carlo non è vero?"

"Si Signor Barone, il mio nome è Carlo Vittorio Maurizio Marchese di Saluzzo."

" Ma che ragazzino sveglio che sei! Di sicuro somigli anche questo a tua madre! Che ne dici Carlo se facessimo una passeggiata insieme?"

"Vi ringrazio Barone ma io preferisco passeggiare con mia madre e mio padre."

Guardo prima mio fratello, per poco non si strozza con il vino che sta sorseggiando e poi il Barone che sorride beffardo.

" Ih ih ... Ma cosa dici Carlo! Forse volevi riferirti a tua madre, La Marchesa di Saluzzo, tuo padre purtroppo non è più tra noi!"

"Invece Vi sbagliate Barone, mio padre è il Cardinale Jarjayes ..." "

" COSA! Scusatemi Signori ma non capisco ..."

Sorrido beffardo alle parole di mio figlio, non faccio nulla affinchè tutto venga alla luce, ma mio fratello è rosso in viso come tutti gli altri presenti del resto.

I Conti Costigliole ribattono all'unisono: " Cosa ha detto il Marchesino!

La Contessa continua: "Il Cardinale Jarjayes è suo padre! Cardinale che storia è questa! E Voi Generale cosa avete da dire in proposito!"

"Armand é il padre spirituale della Marchesa, ed il piccolo figliolo ha preso l'abitudine di chiamarlo Padre. In effetti, a causa delll'assenza del Marchese, Armand é la sua figura maschile di riferimento."

Cerco di mantenere la calma, sono un generale, ho sempre un piano di riserva per il mio reggimento!

Il Barone ribatte: " Ahhh Ecco! Adesso è tutto chiaro, Generale! E così Voi Cardinale siete il Padre spirituale della Marchesa?!"

"Certo, da molti anni!"

" E da quanto tempo esattamente?"

" Da ben quindici anni Barone!"

"Però! Nessuno ne sapeva niente!"

Sorrido beffardo e rispondo: "Adesso ne siete a conoscenza Barone!"

Sono seduta accanto a mia sorella Josèphine, le sussurro: " sorella, temo che qui, si metta male!"

"Marianne rilassati, dopo tutto se dovesse saltare fuori la verità, nostro padre avrebbe due motivi per brindare: il primo è l'annuncio della promessa di matrimonio tra il bel tenebroso di Victor con la Contessina e l'altro, le nozze dello zio con la Marchesa!"

"Joséphine, io non capisco come tu possa scherzare in un momento come questo!"

"Marianne, dobbiamo pure sdrammatizzare! … Sccc adesso sentiamo cosa succede ….."

Non lo nego, le affermazioni del Cardinale Jarjayes mi hanno infastidito un bel poco! Non vorrei che avesse colto lui questo splendido fiore per tutto questo tempo! Ma io non mi arrendo, dopo cena, mi farò avanti adesso è meglio che abbandoni la conversazione.

Finalmente quell'imbecille del Barone non importuna più la mia Anna, sono sicuro che si è presentato senza invito, per poter corteggiare mia moglie! Ancora una parola e …..

Siamo arrivati al brindisi, i calici sono colmi di vino, invito tutti a sollevarli, per il brindisi finale, dico: " Brindo ad Andrè, che oggi compie gli anni! Auguri figliolo!"

All'unisono: "Auguri André!"

"Grazie Generale! Grazie Signori!"

Mi ritengo soddisfatto, a parte quell'inopportuna conversazione del Barone, sta andando nei migliori dei modi. Osservo Victor, ha chiacchierato con La Contessa Elena per tutta la serata, è un buon segno! Adesso non mi resta che prendere le redini in mano e stipulare questo accordo.

Guardo il Conte di Costigliole e dico: " Conte abbiamo appena finito di cenare, che ne direste se definissimo i dettagli, mentre i giovani approfondiscono la conoscenza!"

"Ma certo Generale, con vero piacere!"

"Prego Conte di Costigliole andiamo nel mio studio!"

Giovanna ed io siamo in un angolo della sala da pranzo per dare le ultime disposizione, sussurro all'orecchio di mia sorella: "Madamina, ma hai sentito quello sfrontato del Barone?!"

"Certo che l'ho sentito Michele! Per un attimo ho temuto che scoppiasse uno scandalo!"

" Madamina, spero solo che quel Barone da strapazzo lasci in pace la Marchesa altrimenti la vedo davvero male! …."

" Che Dio non voglia Michele! Ci manca solo che vengano ai ferri corti, o peggio ancora alle mani!"

"Madamina, sai cosa penso?!"

"Cosa Michele?"

"E' vero che la Marchesa è una bella donna ma occupa anche una buona posizione sociale. Quindi a chi non farebbe gola!"

"Hai ragione Michele! … Spero solo che la serata si concluda quanto prima! "

"Lo spero, Madamina, lo spero …."

Mi sono appartato appena con la Contessina Elena, in un angolo del salone. Non lo nego: Elena ha un certo fascino, mi incanta! … Forse il Generale ha ragione, sono stato lontano troppo tempo dalle donne, ed Elena suscita in me un certo interesse.

La guardo con discrezione e con tono misurato, le dico: "Siete davvero affascinante Contessa!"

"Oh … Grazie Victor! Ma non ci eravamo ripromessi di chiamarci con i nostri nomi?!"

"Si, avete ragione … Elena, e solo che non vorrei sembrarvi sfacciato!"

"Ma no, Victor! Sfacciato lo è stato mio cugino Bartolomeo, non Voi! Ma l'ho avete sentito quanto è stato indisponente nei confronti la Marchesa?! Non si può dire certo, di essersi comportato da gentiluomo, che vergogna!"

"Si, effettivamente per un istante ho temuto che i miei zii, lo mettessero al suo posto! … Contessa se non Vi dispiace parliamo d'altro!"

"Di cosa vorreste parlare Victor?"

"Non so … magari di Parigi! Ditemi siete mai stata in Francia?"

"No, certo che no! Però mi piacerebbe andarci, magari con Voi! … Oh scusatemi, adesso la sfacciata sono io!"

Non preoccupateVi Elena, Voi siete tanto bella quanto cristallina! … Perché no! Magari potreste partire con me!"

"Cosa!"

"Scusate l'ardire, temo che questa volta sia stato io lo sfacciato."

"Oh Victor!"

"Elena, immagino che siate circondata da un infinità di pretendenti, non è vero?"

"Beh, ecco … si… ma nessuno che mi piaccia. Nessuno tranne Voi! Oh no! Chissà cosa penserete di me adesso!"

"Nulla che non mi faccia piacere Elena! … Vorrei tanto invitarVi a fare una passeggiata ma le buone maniere me le impediscono."

"Avete ragione Victor! Altrimenti mia madre manderebbe qualcuno a sorvegliarci e noi non potremmo parlare liberamente. Quindi, meglio rimanere qui nel salone con gli altri e chiacchierare che essere sorvegliati e peggio ancora ascoltati!"

"Ah ah … Avete ragione Elena, meglio rimanere qui!"

Siamo nel mio studio, ci sediamo di fronte ad un tavolino basso, su due poltroncine rivestite in velluto rosso. Ho fatto preparare due bicchieri e la bottiglia del Cognac, quello francese.

"Bene Bartolomeo, ho l'incarico di chiedervi ufficialmente la mano di Vostra figlia Elena Maria Carolina a nome di mio nipote Victor Clement. Mi Pare che i due si intendano abbastanza bene."

Ah, ho sempre sognato di avere un figlio maschio per poter scegliere per lui una sposa e chiederne la mano! Mi appoggio con allo schienale della poltroncina, rilassato e soddisfatto. Così si fa, dritto al punto senza troppi giri di parole! Questa è strategia.

" Emmm … Augustin, non si può dire certo Vi perdiate in giri di parole! Ah ah ah ah … Ma si certo Augustin, e con vero piacere che concedo la mano di mia figlia Elena a Vostro nipote Victor!"

"Bene, ne sono davvero lieto. Ora però veniamo alle questioni pratiche. Noi tra pochi giorni dovremo partire, per cui non credo vi sia il tempo per un matrimonio qui a Torino. Voi cosa ne pensate?"

"Oh beh io … Voi dunque partite? Ma come possiamo risolvere la questione se i giovani li abbiamo appena fidanzati se poi li dobbiamo dividere!"

"Ecco...io non posso lasciare qui mio nipote, dobbiamo recarci a Vienna per delle questioni di famiglia, ma se siete d'accordo, Elena potrebbe partire con noi, sotto la mia personale responsabilità, si intende, e viaggiare accompagnata dalle mie figlie. Magari proprio dalla mia erede."

" Cosa! Ma Augustin cosa dite! Vi prego! Comprendetemi, Elena è la mia unica figlia e Voi volete portala via così, in questo modo …"

"In questo momento non vedo altre soluzioni. Potreste raggiungerci a Parigi per le nozze. O vorreste dividere i due fidanzati per mesi? In fondo anche questa potrebbe essere una soluzione onorevole. Potremmo fissare la data delle nozze e ritrovarci a Parigi, certo i due giovani non ne saranno felici…..ma questa decisione spetta solo a Voi. Io non voglio per nessun motivo mettere in discussione l'onore di Vostra figlia, io ne ho ben sei e Vi posso comprendere molto bene."

Però non voglio neppure avere con me di nuovo un soldato triste...uff….quanti pensieri questi giovani!

"Emm .. si, Augustin avete ragione, però ….. ascoltate non vorrei che pensiate che io non abbia fiducia in voi però ….. vedete mi sentirei più tranquillo se mia figlia fosse accompagnata da mia sorella Carolina. Vedete è una donna sulla cinquantina ed è nubile, vorrebbe tanto trovare un uomo per maritarsi e magari a Parigi … non so se mi spiego Augustin …"

"Oh...uno chaperon….si certo. Però sappiate che il viaggio sarà scomodo. Dovremo attraversare le Alpi, passando da Trento."

"Oh Augustin, sono sicuro che a mia sorella non dispiacerà! Bene non ci resta che formalizzare la questione."

"bene...allora domani chiameremo il notaio Ferrero per predisporre il contratto di matrimonio...ovviamente mi aspetto una dote degna del nobile che siete e che Vostra figlia andrà a sposare"

"Si certo Augustin! Dono a mia figlia le terre che possiedo in Lombardia.

"Bene Bartolomeo, direi che possiamo brindare all'accordo!"

" Ma certo Augustin, un bel brindisi è quello che ci vuole! Alla salute dei futuri sposi!"

"In ogni caso, chiederò a mia figlia Oscar di vegliare sulla giovane Elena. Il viaggio sarà lungo e credo che con Oscar sarà al sicuro. Come saprai, mia figlia è un ottimo soldato!"

"Si, certo Augustin, so che Elena è in ottime mani. Salute! Ah ah "

"Salute! ... Spero che Vostra sorella abbia parecchio spirito di adattamento...sapete, capiterà di dover dormire in tenda….."

"Si, si Augustin, si adatterà statene certo! Ih ih …"

"Anche a viaggiare a dorso di mulo…"

" Per amore di sua nipote e nella speranza di trovare un buon partito, vedrete sarà disposta a fare qualsiasi sacrificio."

"Ah...ah...ah…..chissà...magari potrei presentarle qualche mio amico vedovo…..avrei qualche conoscenza…...ma vedremo."

Inizio a credere che questa sia la spedizione militare più assurda a cui abbia mai preso parte! Quattro donne in stato interessante, un bambino, un ex cardinale, una ragazzina con il suo chaperon….povero me!

"Nipote, Bartolomeo!"

"Emm .. zia cosa succede?!"

"Sono io che ti chiedo cosa stai combinando! Ma dico: era modo di parlare in quel modo con la Saluzzo?!"

"Ma zia … lo so, ho esagerato, lo ammetto, però … ascolta zia, quella donna mi fa impazzire, voglio che sia mia!"

"Bartolomeo! Ma sei davvero diventato matto?! Guarda che tu non stai parlando di una ragazzina, a cui i genitori debbono stipulare un buon contratto di matrimonio! … La Marchesa è una donna con una certa esperienza e per giunta con un figlio! Non crederai davvero, che sia tanto avventata da cedere così su due piedi alle tue avance?!"

"Si, hai ragione zia, cercherò di starmene tranquillo ma io adesso vado da lei!"

"Santo cielo Bartolomeo ma lo vedi! La marchesa è completamente circondata dai Jarjayes, proprio come alla festa di San Lorenzo! … Però che strano! Debbo dire che la faccenda è alquanto curiosa!"

"Curiosa dici!"

"Certo Bartolomeo! E come se …"

"Se …"

"Nulla … nulla …"

"Bene, io ci provo vado da lei!"

Vedo mio nipote allontanarsi, lo richiamo: "Bartolomeo …"

"Cosa c'è ancora zia?!"

"Comportati da gentiluomo quale sei."

"Certo zia, tranquilla!"

La Marchesa è in compagnia delle figlie del Generale mentre gli uomini si sono appartati per sorseggiare l'ennesimo bicchiere di vino, decido di andare! Voglio proprio vedere se declinerà il mio invito.

Mio fratello Augustin e il Conte di Costigliole si sono chiusi nello studio per definire i dettagli del fidanzamento e del matrimonio tra Victor e la Contessina Elena. Io invece, sono in compagnia dei mariti delle mie nipoti, ma non smetto di osservare Anna! …. Quando vedo avanzare il Barone verso le dame, comincio a diventare nervoso.

André, mi guarda e dice: "Armand, calmateVi, la Marchesa è con Oscar e le sorelle, vedrete che quell'uomo si comporterà come si conviene!"

" Ne sei davvero sicuro André! Io dico che è uno sfacciato. Guai a lui e se non sta alla larga da mia moglie, giuro che …."

Louis ribatte: "Armand, André ha ragione, dovete mantenere il controllo! Ricordatevi che in questo momento il Generale e il Conte di Costigliole stanno prendendo accordi circa le nozze di Girodelle! Resistete ancora, tanto la serata volge al termine!"

"Uff …E va bene! Ma se solo ….."

"Su Armand, rilassateVi e sorseggiate questo ottimo spumante! Umm … davvero buono! Certo che gli italiani, sono proprio bravi a produrre del buon vino!"

Armand sussurra appena: " E … che … che … ecco …"

"Cosa volete dire Armand?"

"Ecco io … se il vino è eccellente, è perché l'anno scorso l'annata è andata bene ….."

"Ecco, adesso si spiega! … Salute Armand!"

"Sssi … salute Louis …"

Nonostante Louis tenta di distrarmi, continuo imperterrito a guardare il Barone, eccolo, si è avvicinato alle Signore ….

" Permettete Mesdames, desidero conversare con Voi …."

Non faccio in tempo a concludere il discorso che l'erede dei Jarjayes mi guarda in malo modo, noto con dispiacere che i suoi occhi sono due lame taglienti, pronti ad affondare! … Forse mi sbaglio ma a guardarli bene, sono identici a quelli del figlio della Marchesa, si davvero una strana coincidenza!

Guardo mia sorella Oscar, sembra che voglia davvero fulminare con lo sguardo il Barone. Come darle torto se quest'uomo continua con il suo atteggiamento sfrontato, qui succederà il finimondo, ne sono sicura! È davvero una donna eccezionale, capisco sempre di più come faccia a tenere a bada gli uomini del suo reggimento!

Il Barone sorride guarda Anna, dice: " Marchesa di Saluzzo, posso avere l'onore di conversare con Voi in privato?"

"Non ne vedo il motivo Barone, se avete qualcosa da dire fatelo davanti alle altre Signore."

"Non sarebbe la stessa cosa Marchesa. Vedete, ho da parlarvi di una questione personale, non so se mi spiego! .. Credetemi non sarebbe davvero il caso di conversare in presenza di altri!"

"Barone, non ho segreti con la famiglia Jarjayes, potete tranquillamente farlo davanti a loro!"

"Scusatemi Marchesa Clelia, temo che Voi abbiate paura di rimanere sola con me …"

"Non ne vedo il motivo Barone! E' già da un pezzo che non temo gentiluomini del Vostro calibro!"

Oscar arriva in mia difesa: "Non avete sentito Barone! La Marchesa non vuole conversare con Voi!"

"CalmateVi Contessa Jarjayes! Non credo di aver detto nulla di sconveniente nei riguardi della Marchesa! Umm .. mi avevano detto che siete un soldato, però mai avrei immaginato che voi usaste un tono tanto minaccioso con un uomo!"

" Barone, sappiate che in svariate occasioni mi sono misurata con qualsiasi genere di villani, sappiate che Voi certo non mi spaventate!"

"CalmateVi Colonello, o preferite che Vi chiami Contessa?!"

"Barone ancora una sola parola e giuro che Vi sfido a duello!"

"Barone, state importunando la marchesa che è mia gradita ospite. Ancora una parola o un gesto fuori posto ed assaggerete la mia lama."

" Contessa prego! Vi ho già detto che non è mia intenzione di importunare la Marchesa. Desidero solo scambiare qualche parola con lei, nulla di più."

"Ma la Marchesa non desidera parlare con Voi. Dunque siete invitato a cercare altre persone con cui conversare "

" Contessa, il mio unico interesse è la Marchesa, nussun altro. Credo di essermi spiegato!"

Prendo un foulard e lo uso al posto dei miei guanti, schiaffeggio questo indisponente ragazzino.

"Questo è troppo. Vi sfido a duello. Avete davvero bisogno di una lezione!"

Osservo la conversazione tra mio nipote e le Signore della casa, disgraziatamente non prevedo nulla di buono. Mi rendo conto che Ludovico non ha mantenuto la promessa che mi ha fatto, debbo intervenire.

"Ludovico, cosa ti prede …"

"Nulla di cui preoccuparVi zia, ho chiesto alla Marchesa di scambiare qualche parola in privato ma a quanto sembra non sono gradito alle Signore Jarjayes."

Sento uno strano chiacchiericcio, mi giro, vedo mia moglie furiosa. Conosco quello sguardo, il suo è uno sguardo di sfida, corro da lei! Vedo Armand precedermi, è fuori di se, raggiunge le nipoti, si accosta ad Anna e guardando dritto negli occhi il Barone digrigna: "Perché discutete con mia nipote?!"

"Vostra nipote Cardinale, a parere mio da l'impressione di essere un soldato in gonnella! Mi ha appena sfidato a duello!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, guardo minacciosamente il barone e dico: " Se mia moglie Vi ha sfidato a duello, una ragione ci sarà!"

" Capitano Grandièr, ho appena appreso che in Francia sono le donne a sfidare a duello i gentiluomini!"

Mia moglie ribatte: " Davanti a me non vedo certo un gentiluomo ma un insolente!"

"Caspita che tempra! Per essere una Signora siete davvero fuori dal comune!"

Girodelle ribatte: " Barone, è chiaro che non sapete chi avete di fronte…."

Oscar sorride beffarda e continua: "Victor, evidentemente il Barone non sa con chi ha che fare!"

André incalza: "Barone, si può sapere cosa volete da mia moglie?!"

" Accidenti Signori! Involontariamente ho portato scompiglio, non pensavo che i francesi si offendessero per un nonnulla! Non era certo mia intenzione infastidire Vostra moglie, Capitano! Il mio unico interesse è la Marchesa Clelia di Saluzzo!"

"Ma a quanto pare, la Marchesa non ha alcun interesse di ascoltarvi, Barone!"

Armand ribatte minaccioso: "Cosa desiderate dalla Marchesa?"

"Nulla che Vi riguardi Cardinale Jarjayes!"

"Non sono della Vostra opinione Barone! E da quando avete varcato la porta del mio palazzo, che non fate altro che importunare la Marchesa …"

"Caspita Cardinale! Riconosco che siete un ottimo osservatore! Come mai avete tutto questo interesse per la Marchesa?! Su, avanti spiegatelo anche a me! Forse avete qualche interesse particolare per Clelia!

La provocazione dell'uomo mi rende irrazionale, l'afferro per il bavero e digrigno: " State alla larga da Anna, se non volete che vi sfidi a duello!"

Bartolomeo ed io abbiamo lasciato lo studio quando assistiamo alla scena.

Vedo mia moglie avanzare presso i due uomini, Charles, Louis ed io la precediamo. Distolgo i pensieri minacciosi di Armand, mantenendolo per le braccio, gli dico: "CalmateVi Eminenza, non è il caso di sporcarsi le mani, quest'uomo non merita la Vostra attenzione!"

"André lasciatemi stare …"

"No, Eminenza, non dovete sporcarVi con un individuo simile!"

"Avete sentito Cardinale?! Lasciatemi …."

Il mio Armand è infervorato, il suo sguardo mi spaventa, non l'avevo mai visto in queste condizione. Certo che da quando è arrivata la sua famiglia, sto davvero conoscendo l'uomo che amo con tutta me stessa, nelle sue mille sfaccettature.

Vedo lo zio Armand guardare con rabbia il Barone, per poi mollare la presa, e spingerlo con rigore… I presenti rimangono annichiliti, nessuno riesce a dire una sola parola.

Mio figlio che assiste alla scena, interviene: "Padre, Vi prego lasciatelo stare! E Voi signore lasciate in pace mia madre!"

"Avete sentito anche Voi! Il ragazzino ha apostrofato nuovamente il Cardinale "Padre"…..

Vedo il Conte Bartolomeo avanzare verso suo nipote e con tono di rimprovero, gli dice: "Ludovico! Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende?!"

"Zio, questa faccenda è assai strana! Perché il ragazzino chiama "Padre" al Cardinale?!"

"LUDOVICO SMETTILA!" La questione non ti riguarda! ….. Mi dispiace Augustin, non volevo che accadesse tutto ciò a causa di uno sprovveduto!"

" Bartolomeo Vi prego, spero che quanto accaduto non pregiudichi gli accordi presi …"

Ludovico continua: " E' tutto chiaro! Cardinale, Voi avete un intrallazzo con la Marchesa, non è vero!"

Vedo avanzare mio fratello sul Barone stringe la magno con l'intendo di colpirlo con un pugno, quando mio nipote Carlo avanza verso il Barone e con sguardo minaccioso gli sferra un calcio negli stinchi. Anche se costernato, penso: "Accidenti! Non c'è che dire, il ragazzo possiede la tempra dei Jarjajes!"

Il Barone si dimena: " Ahi che male! Ragazzino sei un maleducato! Come ti permetti! AHIA AHIA … Non ho più dubbi …. Ahia ahia … Voi due siete amanti!"

Le parole del Barone mi rendono ancora più impulsivo: guardo Michele e Giovanna che sono in sala, ordino: " Portate via immediatamente Carlo!"

Michele intimidito, sussurra: "Si, Eminenza! …. Su, venite con me Marchesino, andiamo di sopra!"

Non appena Michele lascia il salone con mio figlio, mi sfilo la tonaca e con rabbia la lancio addosso al Barone, e con sguardo minaccioso avanzo e dico: " USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DA CASA MIA, SE NON VOLETE CHE VI AMMAZZI!"

Augustin mi guarda e interponendosi tra me e il Barone, ribatte: "Aspetta fratello, lascia parlare me …"

"NO AUGUSTIN! QUESTA FACCENDA RIGUARDA ME SOLTANTO!"

"Certo fratello ma anch'io ho qualcosa da dire! …. Bartolomeo, Contessa di Costigliole, ebbene si! Mio fratello, il qui presente Cardinale Jarjayes, si è appena spretato! Sappiate che questa mattina, ha ricevuto la dispensa da Sua Santità il Papa! Spero di essere stato abbastanza eloquente! E per quanto riguarda la Marchesa e Armand, si sposeranno tra due mesi! Naturalmente siete invitati alle loro nozze. La cerimonia si terrà con tutti gli onori a Parigi: presso il Palazzo Jarjeyes! E adesso Bartolomeo, avete ancora piacere che Vostra figlia sposi mio nipote?!"

"Guardo mia moglie intimidito e dico: "Beh vedete Augustin, vorrei parlarne prima con mia moglie se …"

La Contessa ribatte: " Ma certo che si, Generale, per me è un piacere imparentarmi con una famiglia tanto a modo, altolocata e di un certo lignaggio quale siete voi! Vero Bartolomeo?"

"Si, certo cara! Per me non c'è alcun problema! Augustin però credo che i dettagli della nostra unione familiare dobbiamo rimandarli a domani, come possiamo vedere tutti, gli animi sono accesi! …. Ludovico, su avanti chiedi scusa alla Marchesa e ai Conti Jarjayes!"

"Io non chiedo scusa a nessuno zio! Mi sento raggirato da tale contesto! Non Vi scomodate, conosco la strada!

Il Barone esce sbattendo la porta, per la prima volta davanti a degli estranei, mi avvicino ad Anna, le predo la mano, guardo mio fratello e ribatto: "Grazie Augustin per avermi appoggiato! … Conti di Costigliole, adesso tocca a me! …. E' vero! Anna ed io ci sposeremo, spero che sarete nostri ospiti!"

Il Conte risponde smarrito: " Ma sssi … certo, sarà un vero onore per noi, intervenire alle Vostre nozze, Cardinal ….. emm …. Conte de Jarjayes ….."

_**Calabria, Monastero Serra San Bruno.**_

_**Protagonisti: Generale – Marguèrite – Armand - Alain – Gerard – Australia7 e ….. le Arpie!**_

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, si può sapere cosa ci facciamo in questo posto? Non è abbastanza che Gerard ed io Viviamo in castità adesso ci portate anche in un monastero!"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin non avercela con me, piuttosto parla con le Arpie, come sappiamo tutti è sempre "opera" loro!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry come sempre la colpa è nostra …"

_**Terry: **_"E no, cara Aizram, non puoi negare che l'idea sia stata tua. Tu mi ha mandato l'e-mail: Voglio portare il Generale in Calabria, al Monastero Serra San Bruno, e voglio anche Alain e Gerard! … Ricordi?! Prenditi le tue responsabilità e fa ammissione davanti ad Alain! Su, dai, cosa aspetti?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "No! Soltanto se me lo chiede. Sccccc … zitta Terry, si stanno avvicinando."

_**Alain:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, Madame Terry cos'è questa storia?"

_**Terry: **_"Di quale storia parli Alain? Forse ti riferisci a quella di "Avventura sulle Alpi?! Ih ih ih … "

_**Alain:**_ "Madame non siate spiritosa e ditemi di chi è stata l'idea di portaci in questo monastero?"

_**Aizram: **_"Alain, scusami ma cos'è che non va! Guardati intorno, non è un posto bellissimo?"

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella, non ho nulla da ridire sul luogo, riconosco che è un bel posto ma dico, possibile che con tante località che ci sono da esplorare voi mi portiate in un luogo mistico? Adesso ci manca solo che ci obblighiate ad entrare e pregare!"

_**Gerard: **_"Ah ah ah .. Alain ti prego, credo che tu stia esagerando!"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard non prendermi in giro! Tu sai quanto sto soffrendo lontano dalla mia Sabrina, almeno le Autrici potevano anche affiancarci le nostre donne! Perché al Generale avete concesso di strare con Madame e a noi no?!"

_**Terry: **_"Calmati Alain! E' solo che non ci abbiamo pensato. Ti promettiamo che la prossima volta Vi condurremo le vostre mogli, soddisfatto Alain?!"

_**Alain: **_"Noo! Volevo che Sabrina stesse con me adesso, non la prossima volta! Devo dare atto al vecchio pazzo e all'ex Cardinale che siete delle Arpie!"

_**Generale: **_"AH AH AH AH …. Sassoin … ih ih ih … chissà perché finalmente pian piano ve ne state accorgendone tutti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Un momento Generale, siete davvero ingiusto! Terry ed io non Vi abbiamo permesso di visitare la Penisola con Madame Marguerite!"

_**Generale: **_"Beh, si …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ed Armand, che adesso chissà dove si è cacciato, non è forse con Anna in questo momento?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh … veramente …"

_**Aizram:**_ "E allora fate silenzio tutti, se non volete davvero che vi facciamo fare un brutto viaggio di ritorno! SILENZIO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin,ti prego caro, non fare arrabbiare le Autrici, altrimenti sarebbero davvero capaci di combinarvi chissà cosa!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg! Maledizione!"

_**Terry: **_"L'unica persona sensata in mezzo a Voi e Madame Marguerite, datele ascolto se non volete che succeda un finimondo! E poi non discutiamo davanti a un luogo sacro. SILENZIO!"

_**Alain e Gerard:**_ "Si Madame, agli ordini!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh finalmente!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry hai portato la posta? Si eccola qui! ….. Generale a Voi l'onore!"

_**Generale: **_"Le voglio tutte, tranne quella della Gattaccia, quella datela a Sassoin!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. Non c'è bisogno vecchio scimunito, sono qui, parlerò personalmente al mio tesoruccio! Ciao Tesoruccio, come stai?"

_**Alain:**_ "Bene Madamigella è sempre un piacere rivederVi!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, guarda quei due: sono davvero patetici!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro su, non arrabbiarti, potrebbe farti male!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Marguerite, io sto benissimo!"

_**Australia7: **_"Dai ascolto a tua moglie vecchiaccio, che poi non sei più tanto giovane!"

_**Generale: **_"MA COME VI PERMETTETE, DAMA INSOLENTE!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, fratello! E' mai possibile che debba gridare di continuo?"

_**Generale: **_"Ah Armand sei qui! Credevo che non saresti più arrivato!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma no, Augustin, come potevo mancare! Le Autrici ci hanno portato in questo luogo di preghiera …"

_**Generale: **_"Appunto, credevo che tu ne avessi abbastanza."

_**Armand: **_"Invece ti sbagli! Sono qui per accendere un cero a Nostro Signore, per averti fatto venire a Torino …"

_**Generale: **_"Addirittura! Ma perché?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma come, non hai deciso di aiutarmi a prendere in mano la mia vita? E poi stasera mi hai difeso davanti ai Costigliole dicendo loro la verità. Grazie fratello!"

_**Generale: **_"Su, su Armand! Anche tu lo avresti fatto per me!"

_**Australia7: **_"Però! Tesoruccio al di là che si possa dire, il Generalone in fondo ha buon cuore. Se solo ogni tanto non andasse fuori di testa! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella siete davvero impossibile!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale aprite le buste …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, non è mica un montepremi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite ma di cosa stanno parlando quelle due?"

_**Marguerite: **_" Se non lo capisci tu che sei nel loro tempo prima di me, cosa vuoi che sappia."

_**Generale: **_"Meglio leggere, almeno di distraggo. Dunque questa di Madame Tetide ….. ummm … Oh … Ma …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa ti succede caro!"

_**Generale: **_" Marguerite, Madame Tetide è convinta che io abbia indotto André e Oscar a commettere un incesto solo perché ho adottato André e dice che la storia dell'erede maschio mi sta fondendo il cervello …."

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah … Tetide ha ragione vecchio pazzo! Ti sei davvero rincretinito! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Australia7: **_"Generalone, non ti arrabbiare! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih ih …. Madamigella non adirate il Generale altrimenti ce lo dobbiamo sopportare per tutto il tempo Ih ih …"

_**Australia7: **_"Va bene Gerard, proverò a starmene buona! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"ARMAND!Ti prego, induci questa compagnia di matti a rinsavire!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ehi Generale adesso vuoi vedere che i foll siamo noi?! Ah ah ah ….. Guarda caso Giovanna dice il contrario! Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: **_"Basta, non ne posso più! Meglio che apra la prossima missiva! …. Illustrissimo Generale Jarjayes, le cose stanno andando proprio bene : vostro fratello ha ottenuto il permesso di sposarsi, Girodelle sembra contento della donna che avete scelto per lui e André è diventato il vostro figlio maschio,devo ammetterlo di nuovo: siete un vero stratega e riuscite a farvi obbedire da tutti.

_**Generale: **_"Si, si Madame Lupen! Sono uno stratega, tutto sta andando secondo i miei piani! Ih ih ih ih ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, il Generale mi preoccupa ride in una maniera assai strana, non starà impazzendo davvero?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, Aizram, non permetteremo mai che accada una cosa simile. E poi lui è così e basta!"

_**Generale: **_" Oh! …__"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa ti succede Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite dopo tante settimane di assenza, finalmente mi è giunta la missiva della Contessa! Marguerite, non esistono più i corrieri di un tempo. Come dice la contessa sono tutti fannulloni, pensano solo al sollazzo! Contessa un rimedio ci sarebbe: andrebbero prima fustigati e poi mandati via! … Continuo a leggere …. Arpie …"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Generale …."

_**Generale: **_"La Contessa si complimenta con me per aver avuto la brillante idea di accasare Victor ma si lamenta del nome che avete rifilato alla Contessina Elena."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa ha che non va nel nome Costigliole?"

_**Generale: **_"La Contessa dice che sarebbe meglio cambiarlo in Costolette,"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco cosa hanno da ridere. Ma saranno diventate foll anche loro! … Dunque …. Queste righe voglio leggerle ad alta voce. Armand la Contessa ha da farti un appunto!"

_**Armand: **_"Un appunto a me?! Ne sei davvero sicuro Augustin?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, ascolta … Per il resto, sono lieta di leggere che a Palazzo Jarjayes, anche all'interno dei suoi muri italici, si continui a fare ciò che ha dato vita a tanta prolifica progenie.

Capito Armand! Astieniti!"

_**Armand:**_"Scordatelo Augustin!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Armand Sappi che ti ho eletto al mio secondo maschietto preferito, dopo il mio tesoruccio, si intende! E su sta nota, autrici.. vediamo di dare un taglio a far spalare... Alain, ok?"

_**Gerard:**_ "Ma no, Madamigella Australia ad Alain fa piacere spalare letame, vero amico? Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Sta zitto imbecille! Generale, Vi prego non date ascolto al mio amico."

_**Generale: **_"Zitto Sassoin! Che ho un diavolo per capello."

_**Australia7: **_" Ah ah ah ah … Arpie, fatelo giacere con Marguerite anche nella storia subito... Ha ragione Armand l'astinenza gli fa male alla salute, sopra tutto mentale! Che già e svitato di suo! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"GATTACCIA RINSECCHITA!"

_**Australia7:**_"Presente! …Cosa c'è vecchio pazzo?"

_**Generale: **_"Come osate parlarmi in questo modo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry è meglio portare i nostri ospiti alla Certosa, almeno all'interno del monastero c'è la possibilità che si plachino gli animi."

_**Terry: **_"Hai ragione Aizram, portiamoli dentro! … A te l'onore, prego, fai strada!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Terry …"

_**Terry: **_"Sccc…. Improvvisati guida turistica! Ah ah ah ah ….. Prego Signori da questa parte! Andiamo tutti dietro ad Aizram! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram:**_ "TERRYYYYY!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, amica mia, cosa c'è?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Nulla, nulla! …. COMPAGNIA AVANTI!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa succede! Madamigella ci tratta come se fossimo dei soldati!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Infatti, sono la vostra guida turistica, prima però voglio darvi qualche delucidazione: Dovete sapere che questo monastero è stato fondato alla fine del XIsecolo, proprio da San Bruno, il fondatore dell'ordine certosino, a lui si deve la grande chartreuse di Grenoble e Serra San Bruno! … E adesso …. Si parte! Entriamo nel Monastero di Serra San Bruno. AVANTI MARCHHHH!"


	124. Chapter 124

_**Preparativi per Vienna**_

"Santo cielo Madamina! Hai visto cosa è successo! Come avevamo previsto, c'è mancato poco che quel sant'uomo del Cardinale sfidasse a duello il Barone!"

"Michele, qui ormai non c'è più pace, ogni giorno succede sempre qualcosa!"

"Giovanna, questa volta non è stata certo colpa dei padroni ma di quel giovanotto sfrontato! Altro che Barone, è soltanto un arrogante presuntuoso!"

"Solo?! Io direi depravato visto che ha avuto l'indecenza di dichiararsi apertamente con la Marchesa! Povera donna chissà come si sarà sentita! Non è bastato aver avuto per anni quel depravato di marito "che riposi in pace ovviamente"! E poi il Cardinale! Che il cielo ci aiuti! Ci è mancato davvero poco che lo sfidasse a duello!"

"Il Cardinale solo?! E Madame le Comte allora?! Adesso mi rendo conto che hai ragione quando dici che la padrona ti incute timore madamina, per quanto sia gentile, basta poco che rischiamo davvero di essere trapassati dalla sua lama!"

"Finalmente mi dai ragione Michele, era ora! .. Dopo domani il castello si svuoterà, i padroni partiranno. In tutta sincerità Michele, non vedo l'ora che se ne vadano!"

"Ma che cosa dici madamina! Beh a parte il fatto che il Generale ogni volta non fa che scrutare la mia divisa per accertarsi se è in perfetto ordine, queste settimane sono passate veloci, infondo con i padroni ho riso come non mi è capitato mai in vita mia!"

"Tu sei fuori di testa Michele! Per quello che mi riguarda sentirò la mancanza di quel sant'uomo di Cardinale visto che anche lui si metterà in viaggio con la Marchesa e suo figlio! … Spero che un giorno faccia ritorno..."

"Madamina, sono davvero felice per lui, almeno adesso potrà sposare la Marchesa e prendersi cura di suo figlio! … Va bin Giovannina mia, adesso ti lascio alla buona notte!"

"Buona notte anche a te Michele, a domani!"

Michele lascia la mia camera ed io sussurro: "Sei davvero un foll se sentirai la mancanza dei padroni!"

Sono ancora nel salotto con Oscar, Andrè e mio fratello Armand, mi ha cerato per parlarmi….che serata! Una cena er il compleanno di Andrè davvero difficile! Però almeno sono riuscito a fare fidanzare Victor. Devo avvisare suo padre…ih ih. Però mio fratello….ha uno sguardo strano, sembra quasi dispiaciuto…

"Augustin, ecco….mi dispiace. Ti avevo promesso che avrei fatto il Cardinale, ma non sono davvero riuscito a resistere. Quel...barone dei miei stivali…..se lo avessi qui, ora lo prenderei a schiaffi! Scusami….."

"Armand, sei tu che devi perdonare me, fratello! Ho preteso che tu sopportassi ancora questa assurda situazione. Fratello, ti capisco … credo che io al tuo posto non mi sarei fermato."

"Augustin allora...non sei arrabbiato. Bene, mi fa davvero piacere. Mi dispiace che Oscar si sia agitata così tanto, non credo che le faccia bene, ma devo ringraziare anche lei per come si prende cura di Anna e di Carlo! E' davvero una donna speciale, Augustin. Devi esserne fiero!"

Questi due parlano di me come se io non ci fossi, mi sembra di essere ritornata bambina, quando mio padre veniva a parlare con il precettore, per assicurarsi dei nostri progressi, davanti a noi. Però devo ammettere che lo zio mi vuole bene.

"Lo sono Armand! .. Come infondo lo sono di tutta la mia famiglia! … Sai cosa penso Armand?"

"Dimmi …"

"Quel Barone dovrebbe ringraziare tuo figlio se non ha assaggiato la tua lama: il calcio che gli ha dato Carlo è stato davvero provvidenziale. Dobbiamo riconoscere che quel bambino è un vero Jarjayes! Ah ah ah…."

"Si, hai ragione…...a proposito, se non ti dispiace, vado ad assicurarmi con Anna che Carlo dorma tranquillo...mi dispiace averlo fatto allontanare in quel modo. E poi dovrò parlargli!"

"Si certo, va pure, intanto ho qualcosa da dire a mia figlia e soprattutto a te André!

"Noooo, Augustin, lasciali stare! Per cortesia…..sii clemente!"

"Taci Armand!"

"Oscar, sei stata troppo irruenta con il Barone! Non avresti dovuto esporti in quel modo. Dimentichi troppo facilmente che adesso sei una donna incinta e che non puoi permetterti di sfidare a duello nessuno! … E tu André possibile che non vigili abbastanza sua mia figlia!"

"Padre! Quel ragazzino é uno sfrontato maleducato. Si meritava una lezione. Ed io sono e resto un soldato. Non é certo l'essere sposata o incinta a cambiare le cose!"

"Oscar! Almeno per il momento devi riguardarti! Tu non riesci a renderti conto che, nelle tue condizioni, tutto può complicarsi! Basta poco per … per … Bah! Lasciamo stare, tanto ti rifiuti di capire! ….. Ma tu André, bada, devi vegliare su tua moglie, sono stato chiaro!"

"Certo Generale, chiarissimo. A tale proposito direi di ritirarci nel nostro appartamento. Sempre se siete d'accordo, Signore…."

"Padre, siete Voi a non capire. Io sono così! E se aveste sentito quello sfrontato, lo avreste sfidato Voi a duello!"

Assisto alla discussione tra mia nipote e mio fratello, intervengo: "Ascoltami Oscar, capisco il tuo modo di vedere le cose come capisco che comunque rimarrai un soldato ma permettimi di dirti che tuo padre ha ragione!"

Mia nipote mi guarda in malo modo e ribatte: "Ma zio anche Voi!" no davvero, se ci si mette anche lo zio Armand, qui non avrò più il sostegno di nessuno!

"Ti prego nipote non guardarmi così, lasciami spiegare …. Vedi, ormai è inutile tacere su certi argomenti perché non serve più a nulla, però …. Come tutti sapete ho un figlio e presto ne avrò un altro, so cosa intende mio fratello. Oscar stai attraversando una fase molto delicata della tua vita, devi riguardarti in modo particolare almeno fin tanto che non nasca il bambino, basta poco anche un movimento brusco e …. potrebbe succederti qualsiasi cosa! Oscar anche se per te è inammissibile devi imparare ad appoggiarti a tuo marito."

"Io non smetterò mai di essere autonoma! Anzi, André prima di partire dobbiamo allenarci con la spada, devo verificare quali sono le mie attuali capacità! Domani..."

"No, no! Cosa dici…."

Mi intrometto prima che quello sconsiderato che ho per genero la assecondi, è davvero troppo accondiscendete con mia figlia!

"Si si...Padre! Certo che si! Se venissimo attaccati? Cosa dovrei fare? Devo stare a guardare!... Andrè non startene zitto, di qualcosa!"

"Oscar...va bene, meglio con me che con altri...domani ci alleneremo."

Guardo mia moglie un poco sconsolato, tanto non riuscirò a farle cambiare idea, per cui meglio che si alleni con me!

Mio padre ribatte: "Oscar, con noi abbiamo degli uomini addestrati, adesso anche quei due buoni a nulla di Charles e Louis sanno difendersi e poi c'è tuo zio! A proposito Armand, domani mattina all'alba ti voglio con la spada in mano, capito fratello?"

"Si, certo Augustin …."

Passo lo sguardo prima su mio padre e poi su mio zio, questi qui davvero pensano di avere davanti una donnetta da difendere, una piccola cosa fragile? Io?! Io, che sono stata allevata credendo di essere un maschio, abituata a fare tutto da sola! Ah no, adesso è davvero troppo!

"Secondo Voi dovrei stare tranquilla in carrozza? Magari a fare l'ostaggio? Scordatevelo! Non lo farò mai!"

"Non intendevo nemmeno questo! Ma non puoi nemmeno batterti come sei abituata a fare! E tu André di qualcosa!"

"State tranquillo Generale, noi ne abbiamo già parlato. Vero amore mio? Ti difenderai solo se sarà necessario. Per il resto lascerai fare a noi. E viaggerai in carrozza..."

Guardo mia moglie con occhi dolci e supplichevoli, un'espressione di infinita tristezza….ti prego amore mio, per una volta abbi compassione di me!

" E va bene André! Vedremo, ma non ci contare!"

"Oscar...ti prego...nulla di avventato."

Quanto la amo, così caparbia, decisa, autonoma. Il mio diavoletto biondo!

"Tranquillo André, infondo mi conosci!"

"Ih ih.. ecco... appunto..."

Lo sguardo supplichevole di Andrè lascia il posto a quello birichino, impertinente. Quello sguardo che mi ha stregata.

"OSCAR! Ah...se qui ci fosse Nanny ti farebbe ragionare lei! Altroché spada e allenamenti! Riposo!"

"Si, certo Padre e magari anche mia madre! … Andiamo Andrè che voglio liberarmi di questa roba, lo sai che da sola ci impiego troppo tempo ed io non resisto più tra queste reti! Che sacrificio indossare le vesti!"

Sussurro piano a mia moglie, che arrossisce immediatamente: "Si si...andiamo. Ti aiuto io a levare tutto...ih ih…".

La voce di Andrè è un soffio caldo sul mio collo, sento il suo sguardo sul mio petto, mai così tanto esposto, un brivido mi percorre la schiena mentre sento le gote diventare calde.

"ANDRÉ! RIPOSO! È UN ORDINE!"

"Si, certamente Signore! Stasera per mia moglie è stata una serata fin troppo movimentata. Buona notte!"

Non appena si allontanano, mio fratello mi guarda con rimprovero e mi dice:"Augustin, è mai possibile che tu debba ancora tormentare tua figlia e Andre! Quando li lascerai tranquilli! Loro sono marito e moglie e tu non devi interferire."

"Loro sono i miei eredi ed io interferisco, eccome!"

"Augustin, e smettila! Sono convinto che se qui ci fosse stato tua moglie saresti più tranquillo"

"Certo! Ci sarebbe Lei ad occuparsi di Oscar, e la farebbe ragionare! Invece tocca tutto a me! Sempre e solo a me! Qui nessuno mi capisce!"

Saluto Augustin ed esco, mi dirigo con passo leggero verso la camera della mia Anna. Voglio sapere se ha messo a letto Carlo, e come ha preso tutto questo trambusto. Povero bambino! Busso alla porta della mia promessa e sussurro piano: "Anna...Anna sono io...posso entrare?"

"Armand, sei tu! Si, entra pure!"

"Eccomi, scusami Anna….oh...ma vedo che c'è Carlo con te...si è addormentato?"

" i, Armand, si è appena addormento! Sai, era davvero agitato per quello che è successo. Armand, Carlo non ha fatto altro che ripetere che se fosse stato più grande avrebbe sfidato a duello il Barone! …. Oh Armand, quello che è successo è stato davvero terribile! E poi tua nipote … Santo cielo, ho temuto davvero che potesse avvenire una tragedia, sai nelle sue condizioni! E poi, è così strano vedere una donna comportarsi come se fosse davvero un uomo."

"Si, hai ragione, mi sono preoccupato anche io per Oscar, ma credo che stia bene. Dovremo parlare a Carlo, da adesso in poi voglio vivere il nostro amore alla luce del sole. Anche se siamo ancora "fidanzati"...curioso vero? Viaggeremo come coppia di promessi sposi!"

Mi avvicino alla mia amata, le accarezzo una guancia, la attiro a me e poso le mie labbra sulle sue.

" A .. Armand, come spiegheremo a Carlo quello che sta succedendo …"

"Gli diremo che ci amiamo e che intendiamo sposarci e dargli un fratellino con cui giocare…..è un bambino sveglio, capirà! ….. Ti amo, Anna…però adesso è meglio che vada, non vorrei svegliare Carlo! A domani…."

"Va bene Armand! … A domani …. Armand … ti amo!"

"Anche io ti amo….."

Esco piano, per non rischiare di svegliare Carlo. In fondo, è giusto che dorma con sua madre, povero bambino. Dobbiamo parlargli al più presto…..

Prima di andare a riposarmi, passo davanti alla porta della mia piccola, sono davvero tentato di bussare per sapere se sta bene. E' stata una serata lunga e faticosa, e poi si è agitata molto. Mi avvicino alla porta, pronto a bussare, tendo l'orecchio, ma non si sente nessun rumore, nessun chiacchiericcio né altro. Forse sta dormendo, in fondo sarà stanca. Uff...sospiro, e va bene, Marguerite…..farò quello che mi suggeriresti tu, lascio stare a vado a dormire….ah...quanto mi manchi! E poi non dirmi che sono invadente, questa volta non ho neppure bussato...ho solo ascoltato, nulla però….non si sente proprio nulla!

"Allora Andrè, prendi le spade ed andiamo in cortile! Voglio vedere come mi muovo!"

Guardo il mio Andrè decisa, sorridente e allegra. Ci siamo alzati tardi, abbiamo fatto colazione in camera, ci siamo vestiti ed ora siamo pronti!

"Oscar vedi io, temo che possa fare male al nostro bambino …."

"Stai tranquillo, voglio solo verificare come mi sento e come mi muovo. Non sono incosciente…..ma devo sapere cosa posso, e cosa non posso fare. Tra pochi giorni partiremo, non posso correre rischi in caso di attacco! Su, adesso muoviti!"

"Ecco ….. e va bene, ma non voglio che esageri."

"Si si...adesso però andiamo….sento un certo rumore di ferri provenire dal cortile!"

Scendiamo lo scalone, andiamo nell'ingresso, usciamo sul terrazzino e guardiamo in giardino. Mio padre sta controllando gli allenamenti dei miei cognati e dello zio, oltre a quelli di Alain e Gerard. Sembra quasi di essere in una caserma. Sedute su delle panchine, ai lati nel cortile, ci sono le mie sorelle, Anna e soprattutto Carlo, affascinato dalle armi!

"André, guarda mio zio! Però a vederlo sembra che abbia passato la vita ad impugnare la spada non a dare benedizioni! Manchiamo solo noi, su muoviti André!"

"Si si...arrivo Oscar! A me pare di essere in caserma…...ih ih ih...ai vostri ordini Comandante!"

Scendiamo in cortile, ci disponiamo uno di fronte all'altro, pronti ad incrociare le spade.

Il nostro piccolo duello inizia, stuzzico il mio dolce avversario, assaggio la sua lama con la punta della mia, tento un primo affondo, ma Andrè para senza problemi, arretro, lo guardo negli occhi e gli dico: "Andrè, non stare sulla difensiva! Attaccami! Muoviti!"

"Ecco … si, certo …"

Il nostro duello prosegue, Andrè ha troppi riguardi, ma io non cedo, continuo a stuzzicarlo: "Grandier, su...mi sembri appannato, sei lento. Forse sei diventato vecchio?! ih ih ih Hai un anno in più…"

Sorrido maliziosa….

"Oscar ti prego ….."

Sento delle lame in più incrociarsi: sono Oscar e André! E' assurdo, mia figlia si sta davvero allenando con quell'incosciente di suo marito! …. Prima di intervenire voglio vedere se Andrè continua solo a difendersi, se malauguratamente dovesse attaccarla, giuro che mi precipito immediatamente e lo trapasso con la punta della mia spada!"

"Capitano Grandièr, il mio è un ordine! Vedi di attaccare o ti assicuro che spedisco anche te a pulire le stalle!" Inizio ad innervosirmi, io non sono una donnicciola indifesa, sono una delle migliori lame di Francia!

"E va bene, ma obbedisco...con rammarico."

"Bravo finalmente l'hai capito."

Riprendiamo il nostro duello, se Oscar vuole che la attacchi, lo farò….ma con molta attenzione. Le nostre lame rirendono ad incrociarsi, cerco di attaccarla, ma lei è ancora molto veloce ed agile, sfugge rapida, para e attacca….riuscendo a strapparmi la camicia…

"Ah, madame….volete giocare pesante? Bene, bene…"

La guardo, è bellissima, sorridente, allegra. Impegnata nel duello, felice, distesa e rilassata. In fondo ci vuole poco per rendere mia moglie felice….un bel duello! Ih ih...

André comincia ad attaccare ed Oscar sta dimostrando di farcela ancora. Tutti si sono fermati con i loro allenamenti per guardare Oscar e André, anche mio fratello Armand è preso dalla prestazione di Oscar. Quei due sono incoscienti, ma adesso mi sentono! " ANDREEEE' COME OSIII! E TU OSCAR, POSSIBILE CHE SIA TANTO SPROVVEDUTA! VI ORDINO DI FERMARVI!"

Sento una voce alle mie spalle, è il dottor Pautasso che strepita più di me: "NOOOO! MADAME LE CONTE COSA FATE! VI ORDINO DI FERMARVI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"E VOI MOUNSUER MARITO, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA FATE!PERMETTETEMI DI DIRE CHE SIETE UN INCOSCIENTEEE! … Scusatemi Generale ma ha parlato il medico non l'uomo."

"Dottor Spauracchio, una volta tanto concordo con Voi!"

"Pautasso Generale, Pautasso! Certo siete francese non conoscete i nostri nomi! ….. MONSIEUR GRADIER FARMATEVI HO DETTOOO! POTRESTE NUOCERE A VOSTRA MOGLIE!"

"Andrè...non farti distrarre…."

E' un attimo, e faccio un altro strappo nella camicia di mio marito.

"Se continui così, avrai bisogno di una camicia nuova, mio caro…..decisamente stai invecchiando! Ih ih ih.."

Un gesto rapido, veloce, e la spada del mio Andrè vola in aria e finisce conficcata del terreno, davanti al dottore Pautasso!

"Argh…...Aiuto!... Vostra figlia Signor Generale, è davvero una donna temibile, adesso vuole anche conficcarmi con la sua spada! Ma si può sapere dove sono capitato?!"

"Oh, dottore, non preoccupatevi. Mia figlia non c'entra nulla! E' tutta colpa di quello sprovveduto di MIO GENERO…ANDREEE'! DICO, MA SEI IMPAZZITO?!"

"Signore, abbiamo finito di allenarci …"

"Lo vedo! Ma voi non dovevate farlo, o meglio TU Oscar non dovevi allenarti!"

"Basta Padre, sto benissimo, forse non lo vedete! … Ah siete qui dottor Pautasso immagino che siate qui per mia sorella Marianne."

"Madame Jarjayes, il Vostro augusto genitore mi ha convocato per visitare le sue gentili e gravide figliole, oltre alla Marchesa...neee!"

"Oh questa si che è bella! Dottore se cercate un sanatorio dovete andare altrove! Se provate solamente ad avvicinarVi Vi faccio assaggiare la mia spada! Andiamo Andreee'!"

"Aspetta Oscar, io vorrei parlare con il dottore...per favore".

Guardo mio marito, ha lo stesso sguardo birichino e supplichevole di quando eravamo bambini...

"Parlare André! Non pensare ad altro!"

"Generaleeee, Madame la comtesse é invero assai pericolosa...io non so come abbia fatto in questi anni il mio amico Lassonne!"

Mi allontano dal dottore ma la sua voce mi giunge e rispondo: "Semplice Pautasso! Il dottor Lassonne ha sempre fatto tutto ciò che gli richiedevo!"

"Si si...lui...ma Vostra figlia?! Come si fa con lei?!"

"Ehmm… dottor Sparrucchio non preoccupatevi, vedrete che la convincerò io!"

"Bene...allora io inizio da madame d'Evreux, che mi pare più tranquilla!"

"Bene dottore, credo che dobbiate visitare le mie figlie, TUTTE, e la nostra ospite! Prego accomodatevi! E voi, buoni a nulla, RIPRENDETE AD ALLENARVI! Su, lo spettacolo è finito! è UN ORDINE!"

Mi passo il fazzoletto sulla fronte e con voce tremante ribatto:" Si, certo Generale! Ma siete davvero sicuro che loro siano disposte ad essere visitate? Sapete, mi piacerebbe tornare vivo da mia moglie!"

"Avanti dottore non credete di esagerare? E comunque in caso di necessità c'è sempre mio fratello per darvi l'estrema unzione!"

"Come! Ma che dite Generale! E poi in tutta sincerità, non ho mai visto un Cardinale tirare di spada come Vostro fratello, altro che la Santa Messa!"

"Eh, sapete, con i tempi che corrono, è meglio che anche un Cardinale sappia difendersi! Comunque, se preferite un monaco, mando a chiamare uno dei certosini….però adesso muovetevi, su!"

"Ma …. Generale ….. io preferirei interpellare prima le Signore, e poi con tutto il rispetto l'unica a modo, è la Contessa Marianne, non so se mi spiego.

"Su...allora andate da lei ….MUOVETEVI! O assaggerete la mia, di spada!"

Uff...ma che uomo codardo che è questo Pautasso…..

"Ssssi Signor Generale … ai Vostri ordini Signore!"

Anche se il Generale mi guarda in malo modo prima di entrare mi faccio il segno della Croce e sussurro: "Signore aiutatemi, fate che esca vivo da palazzo!"

Sono dietro la porta di madame d'Evreux, busso, la porta si spalanca.

"Oh...dottor Pautasso, che piacere vedervi! Prego accomodatevi."

"Grazie Madame, ditemi in cosa posso servirVi."

"Ecco, mio padre mi aveva avvisata della vostra visita. Avrei proprio bisogno di un vostro consiglio, queste nausee non mi danno tregua e tra qualche giorno partiremo...ditemi, avete un rimedio?"

"Sssi Contessa, ecco vi prescrivo immediatamente degli infusi molto efficaci che preparano i monaci certosini."

"Bene, grazie. Per il resto, mi sento benissimo! Spero solo di rientrare a Parigi prima che la mia pancia sia eccessiva!"

Dopo avere incontrato la contessa Madame Marianne, donna invero assai pacifica, tutta l'opposto del Generale suo padre e della sorella minore, decido di recarmi dall'altra donna assennata che risiede in questo palazzo.

Busso piano all'appartamento della Marchesa di Saluzzo.

Una donna, tranquilla, a modo, affabile. Però non capisco perché la debba incontrare….lei non può attendere un figlio, è vedova! E non risultano relazioni a suo carico…..ah...questo Generale Jarjayes...beato chi lo capisce!

"Avanti ! … Siete Voi dottor Pautasso che piacere vederVi, come state?"

"Oh Marchesa! Il piacere è tutto mio, credetemi! In questa casa siete una fonte di assennatezza. Ma ditemi, come mai avete richiesto i miei servigi?"

" Ecco dottore … dopo domani dovrò mettermi in viaggio e prima di farlo vorrei qualche consiglio per non andare incontro a degli inconvenienti! …."

"Inconvenienti, Madame? Di quel tipo?"

" Si… avete ragione, sarò più chiara! … Dottore ecco io ….. Oh Signore che imbarazzo! …. Dottore aspetto un bambino ….. e vorrei che mi consigliaste come affrontare un viaggio piuttosto lungo, vado a Parigi."

La marchesa è visibilmente imbarazzata, ha il viso arrossato, così come il collo. È una donna molto a modo!

"Voi...cosa?! Oh...ehm….perdonatemi, ma non avrei mai potuto supporre nulla di simile. Andrete a Parigi dite? E..ehm….da quando non avete più le vostre regole mensili?"

" Ecco … sono quasi quattro mesi …."

"Oh...allora siete già piuttosto avanti nella gestazione! Un viaggio fino a Parigi, dite? Partirete dunque con i Jarjayes?! Direi che dovreste arrivare in circa 15 giorni….dunque non sarà un problema! Viaggiate in carrozza, riposatevi più che potete, mangiate…. Ditemi, avete qualche disturbo?"

" No, no Dottore, è solo che sono un poco in apprensione per questo viaggio: temo per la salute del nascituro."

"Beh...dopo il quinto mese è sconsigliato affrontare lunghi viaggi….ma credo che arriverete a destinazione in salute. Mi raccomando solo di nutrirvi in maniera adeguata, fate qualche passeggiata, sapete stare troppe ore seduta in carrozza non fa bene, rende le gambe gonfie. E usate abiti comodi. Per il resto, avete già un figlio, credo che conosciate bene voi stessa!"

"Si, Grazie dottore, farò tesoro dei Vostri consigli."

"Bene, e mi raccomando abbiate cura di Voi e del marchesino!"

" Lo farò, grazie!"

Faccio un leggero inchino, ed esco dalla stanza. Mi rimangono la Marchesa di Liancourt, ed il conte. Due sorelle molto simili. Donne forti e di carattere!

Vedo Giovanna passare rapida nel corridoio, decido di fermala un attimo!

"Giovanna, avete visto la Marchesa de Liancourt?"

"Sissignore, è nella sua stanza."

"Oh...bene...ecco, magari potreste accompagnarmi….."

"Ma si, certo Dottore, venite con me!"

"Bene...vi seguo."

Seppure molto titubante. Anche la Marchesa ha un carattere molto particolare!

Siamo dietro la porta della Marchesa, Giovanna bussa e mi annuncia: "Marchesa è arrivato il dottor Pausasso."

"Oh...Giovanna, e cosa vuole mai da me! Comunque entrate! Prego!"

" Buo .. buon … giorno ….Marchesa, come state?"

"Molto bene, grazie dottor Pautasso! Ma prego, ditemi, a cosa devo il dis….piacere? Sapete, non amo molto gli archiatri!"

"Co.. come! Forse non eravate al corrente della mia visita Marchesa?"

"Si...si…..ma siccome sto benissimo, e come ben sapete ho un certo numero di figli e sono anche nonna, ritengo di non avere bisogno dei vostri servigi. Non offendetevi, ma cosa ne può sapere un uomo di una gravidanza? Ditemi, Voi forse siete mai stato incinta?!"

" Santo cielo! Ma Madame cosa dite! Ecco … io … Come potrei … Oh mi state confondendo ma che dico! Certo che no!"

"Ecco...quindi ne so più io di Voi! Dunque Vi ringrazio per la visita ma non necessito di nulla!"

" Va.. Va bene … co .. come desiderate Madame! … Se avrete bisogno di qualcosa non esitate a chiedere ….."

"Certo certo...Giovanna, accompagna il dottor Pautasso da mio padre, forse lui necessita dei suoi servigi!"

"Come volete Marchesa ma non credo, ho visto Vostro padre e Vi assicuro che sta benissimo."

"Beh...se lo dite voi….ma credo che qualche tranquillante per il viaggio gli farebbe solo bene! Urla troppo, si agita…"

" Ecco Marchesa … credo che Vostro padre non sarebbe d'accordo! Buon viaggio Marchesa! Andiamo Giovanna!"

"Grazie dottore!"

Giovanna tira a se la porta, lei è dietro di me, mi dice: "Dottore ha visitato Madame le Comte?"

"N...no...invero no….quella donna mi incute un certo terrore! Potrebbe accogliermi con la spada in mano….."

" Come darVi torto dottore, e in tutta confidenza Vi dico che anch'io ho gli stessi timori! E' una donna particolarmente iraconda, basta un nonnulla e tira fuori immediatamente la spada. Dottore mi sono chiesta più volte quanti uomini avrà infilzato! E poi quel pover'uomo che ha sposato … uhmm .. quanta pazienza che possiede! E' costretto ad assecondarla continuamente. Sono sicura che oltre a quel povero ragazzo nessun altro uomo l'avrà chiesta in moglie, sarà di sicuro il motivo percui si è sposata non più giovanissima!"

"Si si….avete ragione madame Giovanna….ed adesso mi tocca andare da lei! Certo, magari è la gravidanza a renderla particolarmente irascibile….però dovrebbe imparare a controllarsi…..speriamo che con lei ci sia quel pover'uomo che ha per marito, almeno così ho qualcuno a difendermi! Che poi, in quella coppia, sembra che lei sia il marito e lui la moglie! Non trovate anche voi?"

" Siiiii dottore avete ragione! Infatti Madame, oltre ad indossare i pantaloni, quando parla ho l'impressione che non parli con quel povero ragazzo ma che gli impartisca degli ordini! Una volta l'ho sentito risponderle "Sissignore" come se fosse un soldato! Capito dottore!"

"Madame, se ho capito bene, sono tutti soldati!In paese si mormora che anche madame le comte sia un ufficiale! Oh...poveri noi!"

"Siiiii Dottore, sono tutti dei soldati! Secondo me, è stata una delle trovate del Generale, lui con l'ossessione dell'erede! Sapete cosa vi dico dottore! Che sun tutt foll, tutt tranne quel sant'uomo dell'ex Cardinale!"

"Ex Cardile? Madame...ditemi….cosa è accaduto? Sua Eminenza…...è forse stato costretto dal fratello?! Oh...pover'uomo! Così pio e devoto!"

"Ecco ….. io …. forse è meglio che abbia la bocca chiusa ma … tanto a quest'ora si sarà già sparsa la voce dopo quanto successo ieri sera …."

"Ieri...oh...beh, madame, direi che è ora che affronti Madame le Comte….venite con me! Anzi no….fatemi strada!"

" Si, certo andiamo, venite da questa parte! …. Comunque dottore, non Vi è sembrato strano che la Marchesa di Saluzzo sia incinta! "

"Certo che si! Ma non potevo certo chiederle chi sia il padre!"

" Oh beh tanto prima o poi lo saprete anche Voi! La Marchesa e il Conte Armand si sposeranno!"

"Co...cosa?! O Santo Cielo! Ma il Cardinale! Oh…"

Mi faccio rapido il segno della croce. Sono un uomo di scienza, ma qui si esagera!

" Il Cardinale non è più Cardinale, quindi convolerà a nozze con la benedizione di tutti! … Ecco dottore siamo arrivati. Io non posso rimanere oltre ho delle faccende da sbrigare. Buona fortuna!"

"No..ma come...mi abbandonate, Giovanna? Ma...io...da solo….no...è meglio che rimaniate con me! Nel caso il cui debba visitare il cont..ehm.. la contessa, è meglio che ci sia una donna con me!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno dottore! Mi è già sufficiente averli tutti da ben due settimane e poi siete Voi il medico, non io! Dottore, avete abbastanza medicamenti nella valigetta? Potrebbero servirvi. A dopo!"

Mi faccio coraggio, chiudo la mano a pugno e busso timidamente alla porta, ampia, candida, ornata da disegni floreali sui toni del rosa. Una porta poco adatta alla persona che vi si trova dietro. Sa di dolcezza e tranquillità, mentre la contessa…...piano piano...magari ha deciso di andare via…..

" André, hanno bussato alla porta, per favore vedi chi è?"

"Sarà il dottore Pautasso...Oscar per favore...non farlo scappare subito! Io vorrei parlargli!"

Vado ad aprire la porta, vedo il dottore un poco intimorito.

"Prego, entrate, vi stavamo aspettando!"

" Po.. po … po … posso entrare?"

"Certo che si! Vi stavamo aspettando….su su….sembrate spaventato…."

"Io spaventato! Ma no Signore, non ne vedo il motivo!"

"Bene, allora entrate senza indugio, mia moglie ed io vorremmo parlare con voi! Vero Oscar?"

" Ssssi certo, sono qui per questo …."

"Andrè, tu vuoi parlare con il dottore, non io. Io vi ascolterò! Ma prego, accomodatevi sulla poltroncina, dottore! Volete della limonata? Sapete, con questo caldo….è bella fresca!"

"Vi ringrazio ma non ho bisogno di nulla. Signore chiedete pure …."

"Ecco, dottore, noi tra due o tre giorni ripartiremo. Andremo prima a Vienna e poi a Parigi. Credo che saremo a Parigi non prima di un mese. E dovremo attraversare le Alpi. Come sapete mia moglie è in stato interessante, vorrei sapere cosa potremmo aspettarci durante il viaggio. Cioè, può viaggiare in carrozza? A cassetta? Per quante ore? E poi ..non .. per noi è il primo figlio...insomma...vorrei qualche informazione che possa esserci utile!"

Guardo intimidito il Conte e domando: " Madame le Conte, Voi permettete?"

"Cosa?"

"Che parli con Vostro marito …"

"Si, certo….ma davvero non capisco che bisogno ci sia di chiedermelo! Certo che siete davvero strano, dottor Pautasso!"

" Bene, con il Vostro permesso! … Signore come ho già detto alla Marchesa di Saluzzo, l'importante è che facciate rientro prima dei cinque mesi di gestazione, forse anche prima, comunque … niente cavalcate, Madame le Conte dovrà viaggiare in carrozza ma non tante ore altrimenti le si potrebbero gonfiare le gambe. Dovrà fare svariate soste per camminare un poco e soprattutto non dovrà maneggiare le armi come l'ho vista fare poco fa!"

Sgrano gli occhi all'affermazione del dottore! "Ma dottore, se dovessimo essere assaliti dai briganti, dovrei forse starmene buona e tranquilla, a farmi ammazzare?! Ma siete forse impazzito? Non mi getterò di certo all'inseguimento, ma mi difenderò! Statene pur certo!"

"Madame, certo che non sono raccomandazioni da farsi e tanto meno ho previsto nulla si simile, però …. Signore, Voi siete il marito, spetta a Voi proteggerla e fare in modo che non le accada nulla, spero di essere stato esaustivo."

"Ditemi, dottore, secondo la vostra esperienza, di quanto aumenterà la pancia di mia moglie in un mese circa?"

"Beh ecco, non si possono prevedere certe cose, dipende dal corpo, come si adatterà alla nuova situazione! Ma a guardarla bene, la Contessa è molto magra quindi credo che ci vorrà un po' prima che il ventre si pronunci, forse ancora qualche settimana."

"E secondo voi, per quanto tempo rimarrà ancora agile? Sapete, mia moglie è una donna molto attiva, con un'ottima muscolatura! E non ha un filo di grasso….."

"Oh...ecco...io credo che non avrà problemi importanti ancora per qualche mese. Ma ripeto, riposo tranquillità e niente duelli!"

" Ho capito dottore, Vi ringrazio siete stato davvero gentile!"

"Dottore...grazie. Lo so che Vi incuto un certo timore, ma apprezzo comunque il vostro interessamento."

" Ecco ... io ... Madame le Comte ho fatto semplicemente il mio dovere! Vi auguro un buon viaggio!"

"Grazie. Per cortesia, se scrivete al dottor Lassonne ditegli che sto bene."

" Si, certo Madame."

Esco dalla stanza dei conti, finalmente ho finito. In fondo, è andata molto meglio di quanto prevedessi! Madame le comte non mi ha nemmeno minacciato! Niente spade sotto agli occhi, né pistole! Scendo nel cortile dove incontro il generale.

"Signore, se non avete altro, Vi porgo i miei omaggi e Vi auguro buon viaggio. Abbiate cura delle Vostre figlie, soprattutto della minore."

"Grazie dottore! Ma ditemi, siete riuscito a parlare con loro?"

"Beh...insomma. Sono riuscito a parlare con tutte...ma visitarle. Certo che le vostre figlie sono donne forti!"

" Ah ah ah ah ... Si è vero dottore, non posso certo negare che sia così! Bene Vi saluto dottore e Vi ringrazio per la pazienza che avete dimostrato."

"Grazie a Voi! Spero di rivedervi!"

Vedo arrivare in tutta fretta Giovanna con una lettera tra le mani, mi dice: "Generale, hanno appena consegnato questa lettera per Voi, ve la mandano dalla Casa dei Principi Savoia!"

"Grazie Giovanna, dai qua!"

Guardo la missiva, rompo il sigillo ed apro. Leggo con attenzione. Aspettavo di essere ricevuto dai Duchi, certo, ma questo è un invito ad un ballo! Accidenti, sembra che non vogliano darmi una risposta sicura. E adesso, chi porto con me al ballo? Tutte le mie figlie? Armand con la marchesa? Uff…...

"Giovanna, per favore avvertite la mia famiglia che gli aspetto tra meno di dieci minuti nello studio."

"Si, certo Generale, subito. Tutti? Intendo anche la Marchesa ed il Cardinale? Ed i due servitori che avete portato da Parigi?"

"Si, anche i miei servitori."

"Bene, corro!"

Uff….chissà che notizia è riportata nella missiva! Dover riunire tutti….bah...Corro in giro per il castello, alla ricerca dei destinatari. Incontro prima Alain e Gerard a cui intimo: "Voi due, il Generale vi vuole immediatamente nel suo studio."

"Ma cosa vuole da noi…."

Fuggo via, senza dare loro il tempo di fare domande, quasi mi scontro nel signor Card….ehm...Armand.

"Oh, signor Conte, perdonatemi!"

"Cosa succede Giovanna?"

"Oh signore, il signor Generale vuole vedervi tutti nel suo studio, tra 9 minuti! Tutti, figlie, generi, nipote, Voi, la Marchesa ed anche i due servitori francesi! Oh...signuuuur!"

"Giovanna cos'hai da borbottare, forse siete stanca o non avete voglia di lavorare?! FORZA MUOVETI! RICORDATEVI CHE SIETE AL SERVIZIO DI UN GENERALE DELL'ESERCITO FRANCESE!"

Mi allontano in tutta fretta, adesso anche l'ex Cardinale ha preso il vizio di strillare, ed io che pensavo che fosse un uomo tranquillo!

Busso alla porta della Marchesa di Saluzzo, aspetto che mi diano il permesso di entrare.

"Madame, madame, posso? Perdonate il disturbo."

" Siete Voi Giovanna, dite pure."

"Perdonatemi madame, il signor Generale vuole tutti nel suo studio tra 8 minuti! Con permesso, corro ad avvisare gli altri"

"Come otto! Ma Giovanna!"

"Si si…..se tardo ancora un poco saranno sette….perdonatemi, ma corro! Il Signor Generale potrebbe infuriarsi!"

Fuggo rapida, esco, busso alla porta della contessa d'Evreux. "Madame, posso entrare?"

" Avanti."

"Madame, perdonate l'invadenza, Vostro Padre vuole vedere tutti nel suo studio entro…..sette minuti! Sapete dove posso trovare Vostro marito, per avvisarlo?"

" Ma ... io ... come sette! Ecco mio marito è nella toilette ma ci penso io ad avvisarlo, grazie ..."

"Grazie madame, corro ad avvisare gli altri….."

Fuggo rapita, sollevando le gonne, creando un fruscio di stoffe piuttosto rumoroso.

"Marianne, cara, cos'è questo trambusto? Ho capito che è entrata Giovanna, ma cosa voleva?"

"Louis è appena venuta Giovanna per avvisarci che mio padre ci vuole nel suo studio tra ... sette minuti, ma!"

"Sette? Ma che stranezza! E sia, saremo puntuali!"

Busso alla porta della Marchesa di Liancourt, un tocco deciso. "Madame, perdonate il disturbo, ho un messaggio urgente da comunicaVi, spero che non siate occupata con Vostro marito!"

"Occupata! Ma no Giovanna ci siamo appena liberati dai nostri improrogabili impegni, detto ciò cosa avete da dirci?"

Entro titubante, apro la porta e vedo la stanza in disordine, abiti a terra, candele sparse, asciugamani...ma questi cos'hanno fatto? Povera me!

"Ecco madame, il signor Generale vuole vedervi tutti nel suo studio tra….6 minuti! Come scorre veloce il tempo! Sei minuti precisi! Ehm...avvisate voi il Marchese vostro sposo? Immagino sia…..nella toilette…"

" Ovvio dove vuoi che sia. Comunque cosa c'é Giovanna, forse il pranzo è stato già servito?"

"Non so madame, il signor Generale mi ha detto solo ciò! Nello studio tra…..neanche sei minuti! Ora perdonatemi, devo ancora avvisare il signor Conte e suo marito!"

"Vai ... Ma Giovanna non credo che dobbiate affannarVi in questo modo, tanto mio padre dovrà aspettare comunque!"

"A...aspettare Madame? Perché Madame...ehm… perdonate la mia domanda...ma il signor Generale si è raccomandato….."

Oddio, e adesso questa cosa ha in mente?

"Giovanna, ma lo vedete che sono in camicia da notte! Mio padre, se mi vedesse a quest'ora del mattino vestita in questo modo, credo che avrebbe da ridire molto di più, non concordate con me Giovanna?! Su andate da mia sorella Oscar ma senza affrettarVi, tanto è inutile!"

"Inutile? Madame….vi prego, vi supplico…..siate rapida! Volete che Vi mandi su una cameriera?"

" Non ho bisogno di alcuna cameriera! Mio marito, oltre a sapermi spogliare, sa anche come allacciarmi i bustini! Ah ah ah ... Su, su Giovanna rilassateVi, mi dispiacerebbe che per colpa di mio padre, Voi collassiate."

"Oh...Madame! Vado vado….."

Scappo rapida e sconcertata dalla stanza della Marchesa. La figlia maggiore del Generale è davvero irriverente! Mi stupisco che un uomo di tale rigore possa avere educato così la sua prima figlia.

Arrivo davanti alla porta della Comtesse, busso decisa.

"Madame, perdonatemi, sono Giovanna, dovrei riferirvi un messaggio da parte di Vostro padre, il Generale!"

Un respiro e aspetto al risposta. Guardo la pendola nel corridoio, Oddio come scorre veloce il tempo!

"Messaggio! Ma Giovanna... prima di riferirmi ciò che hai da dire, riprendi fiato ..."

Entro…

"Si...si...grazie mille Madame, ma non ne ho il tempo! Ecco...tra 5 minuti il signor Generale vuole vedervi tutti nel suo studio! Cinque minuti, mi raccomando o si arrabbierà con me!"

"Cosa! Ma ... André hai sentito?"

"Si, certo Oscar e credo che sia piuttosto urgente, meglio affrettarsi! ... Grazie Giovanna, potete andare!"

"Oh...bene Madame, allora vado...vado…."

Mi inchino e fuggo rapida. Ho avvisato tutti, per fortuna! Adesso non mi resta che sperare che siano puntuali!... No! Ma che dico, manca il bel cappellone dagli occhi tristi, corro da lui …. Busso tranquilla, quest'uomo dalla criniera leonina, tanto triste all'arrivo, è tanto allegro e vitale adesso!

"Monsieur Girodelle, posso entrare?"

"Si, certo, cosa succede?"

"Perdonatemi Monsieru, ma il signor Generale vuole vederVi tutti nel suo studio tra…..ecco...quattro minuti! Quattro! Non uno di più, mi raccomando, o si arrabbierà con me!"

Bene, finalmente ho avvisato tutti. Posso tornare ad occuparmi di questa casa! È stata una mattina estenuante! Prima gli allenamenti in cortile, dall'alba. Poi la visita del dottor Pautasso, che mi ha fatto perdere tempo prezioso, poi quel valletto impertinente con la missiva per il signor Generale e adesso….questa riunione di famiglia! Che mattinata difficile! Ed è già ora del pranzo!

Aspetto nervosamente il resto della mia famiglia. Insieme a me, nello studio i primi ad essere arrivati sono i due soldati e Victor, seguiti dalle mie figlie Marianne, Oscar con i loro rispettivi mariti, naturalmente manca Josèphine, so per certo che Giovanna l'abbia disturbata con quel buono a nulla di Charles, spero che facciano in fretta. Certo che questo genero dimostra una resistenza non da poco, tra gli allenamenti di questa mattina, e poi mia figlia…..beh….io sono molto più resistente, certo…..

Busso allo studio del Generale. un tocco deciso.

"Monsieur, perdonatemi, posso?"

"Ma si, vi ho detto di entrare Giovanna, forse non mi avete sentito?"

"Signore, ho avvisato tutti, ma proprio tutti! Spero siano puntuali! Ma io ho fatto come mi avete ordinato, tutto. Volete che porti qualcosa da bere? Mentre attendete l'arrivo dei…..ehm...ritardatari?!"

" No, grazie, abbiamo delle questioni urgenti da risolvere e non vogliamo essere disturbati."

"Nulla? Neppure una limonata fresca per le signore? Perdonatemi, ma credo che con questo caldo…...ecco…"

" Giovanna, non vorrei sembrarVi maleducato ma ho detto che non vogliamo nulla, se non essere lasciati soli!"

"Sissignore."

Certo che è proprio burbero, il Generale. Un poco di attenzione per queste figlie non guasterebbe, considerato lo stato in cui si trovano!

"Giovanna, mia figlia Josèphine non è ancora arrivata, per favore sollecitatela, ditele che se non si presenta immediatamente impiegherò suo marito il doppio del tempo con gli allenamenti!"

"Ssssi, subito signor Conte, ma ecco….non credo che esista qualcosa che possa farla arrivare in tempi rapidi….nessuna minaccia può funzionare con la Marchesa!"

" ANDATE!"

"SSSSSSSubito signore, corro signore!"

Oh…...santo cielo! Per fortuna che partiranno a breve, non potrei resistere ancora a lungo con questi francesi!

Corro come una scheggia, raggiungo il corridoio che porta alla stanza dei marchesi, tengo le gonne sollevate per non inciampare, quando mi scontro con il signor marchese.

"Oh...Signore, perdonatemi ... io ….non volevo...ma il signor Generale…...mi ha ordinato di sollecitare la Vostra presenza, Vostra e della vostra consorte, nel suo studio!"

" Ma siiii Ho capito Gianna adesso andiamo."

"Gianna?! Ah si, sono io! Vi prego, vi scongiuro! O il Signor Generale si arrabbierà con me!"

"Giovanna comincio a perde la pazienza ..."

"Voi, signor Marchese?! Ma...ma...io non capisco!"

Vedo mia moglie rossa in viso e sbraita: " Giovanna, FUORI!"

"Ma madame…..siamo nel corridoio!"

" Signori, mia figlia Joséphine è senza speranza, detto ciò, io comincerei ..."

"Bene, come ben saprete la prima parte della missione consisteva nel farci ricevere dai duchi di Savoia, finalmente ho ricevuto risposta alla mia richiesta di udienza….una risposta direi molto curiosa….un invito al ballo di questa sera!"

Mia figlia Oscar ribatte: "Ma Padre, il Duca di Savoia, non doveva limitarsi ad avere una corrispondenza epistolare con noi?"

"E invece ci ha inviati al ballo. Dunque dovremo presenziare! Quindi non partiremo domani, ma con un giorno di ritardo! Ora, avete tutti con Voi degli abiti adatti ad un ricevimento?"

"Si, ma non capisco questo invito inaspettato! André cosa ne pensi?"

"Forse i Duchi vogliono parlare con il Generale, senza farlo in maniera ufficiale?! E' una possibilità. Comunque dovremo andarci, non c'è alternativa. E rimandare la partenza di un giorno."

Il Generale mi guardo e dice: "Victor r,iguardo la tua situazione sentimentale, dovrò avvisare il Conte Bartolomeo che abbiamo posticipato di un giorno la partenza."

"Si certo! Così possono organizzarsi meglio anche loro! Signore, a tale proposito, non vi ho ancora ringraziato! Eh,...sapete dirmi se i Conti di Costigliole ci raggiungeranno a Parigi per il matrimonio!"?

"Certo, presenzieranno alle nozze di mio fratello Armand e poi penseremo ad accasarti, soddisfatto figliolo?"

"Ecco …Sissignore…"

"Padre eccoci arrivati, credo che siamo piuttosto in anticipo."

"Anticipo?! RITARDO! VOI SIETE IN RITARDO, COME SEMPRE!"

" Ma no Padre, ci abbiamo solamente impiegato il tempo di rivestirc ... emm .. insomma avete capito."

"Siete in ritardo di almeno 10 minuti! Joséphine, io davvero mi chiedo a chi assomigli! Tua Madre ed io non ti abbiamo di certo educata così!"

" A chi se no! A Vostro zio Claud! A proposito Padre, le ultime notizie che abbiamo di lui sono che si trova nel sud della penisola, forse è scappato da qualche marito geloso che voleva saldare il conto? Sapete Padre, mi piacerebbe rivederlo, se non ricordo male dovrebbe avere all'incirca la Vostra età!"

"Figliola, ricordi male! Ha dieci anni più di me! E comunque, ho le tue stesse notizie. Pare sia nel sud, nei pressi di Napoli, forse a Caserta. Detto ciò...SIETE SEMPRE IN RITARDO! CHARLES, PREPARATI, OGGI TI ALLENERAI CON ME! E DOPPIO ALLENAMENTO!"

"Ma Padre, non è giusto, perché sempre il mio povero marito! Vi ricordo che lui deve allenarsi prima con me poi con Voi!"

"Con te assolutamente no! Figliola cara, sei incinta! Dovremo viaggiare, per cui...RIPOSO! CHIARO?! E se hai tanta voglia di fare attività fisica, prendi un bel battipanni e sfogati sulle coperte, sui tappeti o sulle tende!"

"Allora, figlie e generi, avete un abbigliamento adatto al ballo?!"

" Si certo Padre!"

Joséphine domanda: "Quale ballo? Forse ne diamo un altro qui a palazzo?"

"No, Joséphine, andremo ad un ballo a corte. Vedi di vestirti bene e comportarti meglio!"

" Davvero! Oh Charles che bello! Almeno in questa missione oltre, che portarci a casa un altro figlio, potremo dire che abbiamo avuto qualche distrazione, non mi riferisco certo all'agguato, ovviamente!"

Vedo Anna guardarmi in maniera preoccupata, mi sussurra: "Armand tua nipote ha appena parlato di agguato, forse stava scherzando?"

"Tranquillizzati Anna, lo sai com'è fatta: ha sempre voglia di scherzare."

"Meno male, cominciavo a preoccuparmi! E poi con noi abbiamo anche nostro figlio!"

"Si...hai ragione mia cara Joséphine! Un ballo di corte ci vuole proprio. Immagino che anche a Vienna dovremo partecipare a qualche ballo. Piuttosto mia cara, il nostro ultimo figlio, inizia a richiedere più spazio! Hai bisogno di abiti più capienti!"

"Tranquillo caro, la sarta consegnerà nuovi abiti per tutte noi! Oscar, mi fa piacere che non soltanto io e Marianne abbiamo provveduto ma anche tu, ti sei fatta cucire degli abiti adatta alla tua condizione, anche se al momento tu non ne abbia bisogno invece io …. Oh Charles sono diventata grassa!"

"Ma no, cara cosa dici! Sei sono un poco rotonda…."

"CHARLES, MA COME TI PERMETTI!"

"Jo.. Joséphine io non volevo farti arrabbiare …."

Mio padre interviene e con tono severo ribatte: "Tacete Voi due e parliamo di cose serie!"

Joséphine continua: "Certo Padre, avete ragione! Dunque come dicevo, poi c'è la seta che nostra sorella ci ha chiesto di portarle, ne ho preso una dozzina di metri, spero che rimanga soddisfatta! Oh che meraviglia Padre, grazie per questa meravigliosa vacanza! Possiamo andare adesso?"

Oscar mi guarda e con tono beffardo mi dice: "Joséphine, hai capito male! Io ho commissionato abiti maschili. Più larghi, adatti a...beh, hai capito, ma maschili! Pantaloni, gilet e giacche!"

" Cosa?! Ma sei per casi impazzita! ... André non vorrai mica presenziare a corte con tua moglie in abiti maschili!"

"Oh...beh...ecco….io...non so, Oscar si vestirà come ritiene opportuno!"

"Posso sapere cos'è che vi scandalizza così, Padre?"

" Oscar tu sei una donna!"

"E allora? Io non rinuncerò ai miei abiti maschili. Niente vestiti da gestanti per me, chiaro?! Per quanto concerne il ricevimento, vi ricordo che nella precedente missione mi avete presentata come Vostro Figlio, maschio!"

" Beh .. si ... ma dirò al Duca che c'è stato un malinteso, ecco!"

"Un malinteso? Padre…...per cortesia, siate lucido. Siete un ottimo soldato, non mi pare che sia una buona strategia!"

" E' vero ... si ... ma ... Oscar dovremo dirgli la verità ..."

"E perché?"

Sorrido divertito alla discussione tra il vecchio pazzo e il diavolo biondo, non resisto e ribatto: " Signore, permettetemi, credo che il Comandante abbia ragione! Presentarla adesso come una donna e per giunta incinta, non sarebbe conveniente nemmeno per la missione, rischieremmo di non essere presi sul serio."

"Sassoin! Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere! Taci!"

"Padre, io avrei una soluzione al problema: resto qui con Andrè, mentre Voi andrete al ballo. Potete sempre dire che non mi sentivo bene!"

"NOOO! Dimentichi che siamo stati incaricati dalle loro maestà! Quindi Oscar dovrai presentarti con me, anche se vestita in abiti maschili!"

"Bene, perfetto Padre. Andrè, spero che per te non sia un problema!"

Questa è troppo non resisto e dico al mio amico Andrè: "Stai attento a non traditi amico, non vorrei che alla corte dei Savoia passassi per un sodomita! Ah ah ah ..."

"Tranquillo Alain, secondo me, dopo la festa che abbiamo dato qui per il Santo Patrono, a corte sanno già che il conte non è un maschio…...tutte le corti sono uguali, piene di pettegoli!"

_**Capo Rizzuto, Calabria**_

_**Generale – Marguerite – Armand – Anna – Oscar – André – Josèphin – Charles – **_

_**Con la partecipazione della Contessa Swimmila e le Arpie**_

_**Anna**_ : "Santo cielo Armand che posto incantevole!"

_**Armand: **_"Vero Anna sembra di essere in Paradiso!"

_**Generale :**_ "Armand, credevo che tu avessi rinunciato al Paradiso per amor della tua Marchesa! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin cosa fai, ricominci?"

_**Augustin:**_ "Niente affatto Armand, la mia era una semplice osservazione!"

_**Armand**_ "Augustin, con la scusa di fare osservazioni, non fai che lanciarmi frecciatine!"

_**Generale :**_ "Avanti fratello non ti arrabbiare, lo sai che mi piace scherzare! Ih ih ….."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augusti caro, basta tormentare Armand! Anna ,come hai detto poco fa, questo posto è davvero incantevole!"

_**Generale :**_ "Si, Marguerite è un sogno!"

_**Armand:**_ "Anna cara che ne dici di passeggiare sulla battigia del mare?"

_**Anna**_ :"Si caro, che bello!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André Guarda che posto meraviglioso, stupendo!"

_**André: **_"Vero Oscar, Capo Rizzuto è uno dei posti più belli in cui le Autrici ci hanno portato!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè, che dire delle spiagge di Taormina?! André non abbiamo avuto il nostro viaggio di nozze nel nostro tempo perché dopo il nostro matrimonio siamo subito partiti per la missione, almeno nel siparietto le Autrici ci stanno offrendo una bella luna di miele!"

_**Terry:**_ "E' così Oscar! Aizram ed io ne abbiamo parlato, ci è sembrato giusto regalarvi una bella luna di miele!"

_**André: **_"Grazie Mesdames siete davvero generose!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Peccato che tuo suocero, André, non la pensi così"

_**Oscar:**_ "Madamigella meglio non ascoltare mio padre altrimenti ci fa diventare tutti matti."

_**Terry:**_ "Oscar, André, il Generale a breve sarà qui, meglio che ve ne andiate, presto!"

_**André: **_"Si, grazie Mesdames! Oscar su dammi la mano e andiamo via…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Dove vorresti andare Andrè?"

_**André: **_"Cerchiamo un'altra spiaggia dove poter rimanere soli e soprattutto lontano da tuo padre!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Va bene Andrè! .. Grazie Autrici!

_**Terry: **_ "Oscar, Andrè, per Voi faremmo ben altro, divertitevi!"

_**André: **_"Grazie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry come sono belli!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, sin da bambina quando ho visto la prima volta l'anime di "Lady Oscar" ho sempre sognato di vederli felici …."

_**Aizram: **_"E' così sarà Terry! Per fortuna che abbiamo questo sito per realizzare il sogno di tutte le lettrici che adorano Oscar e Andrè, e soprattutto per realizzare il loro sogno!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ben detto Terry! Adesso raggiungiamo la nostra creatura! Non è neccessario è lui che ci sta cercando, eccolo arrivare!"

_**Generale :**_ "Arpieeee cosa fate lì?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Quello che fate Voi Generale!"

_**Generale :**_ "Avete visto Oscar e mio fratello?"

_**Le Arpie:**_ "NOOOOO!"

_**Generale :**_ "Cosa significa quel "NOOOO!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Significa che non abbiamo visto nessuno!"

_**Generale :**_ "Chissà perché non Vi credo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Pazienza Generale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Però c'è qualcuno che sta arrivando! ….. Eccoli!"

_**Generale :**_ "Nooo Jo e quel buono a nulla di suo marito, anche qui!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Buongiorno padre!"

_**Charles:**_ "Buongiorno Generale!"

_**Generale :**_ "Avere voi due qui non è affatto un buongiorno!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin non parlare così di nostra figlia!"

_**Generale :**_ "Marguerite ti prego! Ma tu non vedi cosa combinano in ogni capitolo! Non fanno che pensare a una cosa sola!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ih ih ih … Padre mi avete ricordato che ho un impegno impellente da risolvere!"

_**Generale :**_ "Ecco lo sapevo!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Oh Charles che spiagge meravigliose! Che ne dici di fare un tuffo in acqua?"

_**Charles:**_ "Cosa cara, in acqua?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Si certo!"

_**Charles:**_ "Ma cara come?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Vedi le Autrici mi hanno prestato un costume da bagno ed io voglio immergermi con te, mi capisci Charles?"

_**Generale :**_ "JOSÈPHINNNN NON TI PERMETTERE DI INDOSSARE QUEL … NIENTE ADDOSSO! E TU IMBECILLE NON VORRAI VAVVERO CHE TUA MOGLIE SE NE VADA IN GIRO COME MARGUERITE L'HA FATTA!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, ma non vedete che tutti qui indossano il bikini?"

_**Generale :**_ "JO SEI UNA SFACCIATA! MARGUERITE DI QUALCOSA A QUESTA FIGLIA SCAPESTRATA, TI PREGO!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin calmati, ricordati che non siamo nel nostro tempo. Guarda! Tutte le donne indossano quei pezzetti di stoffe e se nostra figlia si immergesse vestita tutti la prenderebbero per folle."

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ben detto madre, Voi si che siete una donna di altri tempi! … Charles amore mio andiamo nella toilette a cambiarci, voglio fare questa nuova esperienza con te"

_**Charles:**_ "Ssssi Jo! … Voi permettete Generale, non è vero?!"

_**Generale :**_ "NOOO IMBECILLE!"

_**Charles:**_ "Grazie Signore …"

_**Generale :**_ "Per averti dato dell'imbecille?!"

_**Charles:**_ "No, per avermi dato in sposa la più allegra di tutte le vostre figlie!"

_**Generale :**_ "CHARLES SPARISCIIIIII!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Andiamo Charles, lasciamo mio padre, tanto ci sono le Autrici, che se la prenda con loro!"

_**Generale :**_ "AUTRICIIII!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uffa! Ma si può sapere cosa avete da protestare?!"

_**Generale :**_ "TUTTO TUTTO! ADESSO QUELLA SFRONTATA VA A FARSI IL BAGNO NUDA!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma quale nuda, indosserà il bikini!"

_**Aizram:**_ "o basta, basta! Siete impossibile!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio ingalluzzito amico, Vi prego calmatevi!"

_**Generale :**_ "Contessa Swimilla, Voi qui, che onore rincontrarVi su questo suolo, abitato da sirene!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Oh oh oh ma cosa dite mio disperato amico! Questa non è certo l'isola delle sirene! Voi siete su questa splendida Capo Rizzuto, a proposito Madame Marguerite avete visto che splendido posto?"

_**Generale :**_ "Incantevole Contessa, davvero sublime!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio adirato amico, perché siete tanto contrariato, e soprattutto perché avete chiamato questo incantevole posto "l'isola delle sirene'"

_**Generale :**_ "Ovvio Contessa, ma non vedete come si veste o meglio come si sveste la gente! Non ha niente indosso e come se non bastasse, anche quella sfrontata di mia figlia vuole denudarsi per fare il bagno!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Ma no, mio disperato e tardivo amico! Se le argute Arpi… pardon …. Autrici, Vi hanno catapultato nel loro miserabile tempo una ragione ci sarà!"

_**Generale :**_ "Certo Contessa! Tutto è partito dall'idea di rassicurare la nostra creatura che non deve preoccuparsi circa la sua discendenza, infatti tra le prime tappe l' abbiamo portato a Collegno dove lì vive la sua discendenza! E poi sapete, era troppo presto riportarlo nel suo tempo e così abbiamo deciso di fargli conoscere il suo italico!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio sfortunato e scellerato amico, fino a che punto si sono spinte quelle arpie tapine, quelle vipere indemoniate, quelle laide versiere. Mio torturato amico, prego tutte le litanie e onoro tutte le liturgie del nostro e di quel secolo buio in cui vi spediscono nottetempo affinché il vostro animo e le vostre giornate possano ritrovare la pace prima che vi sia definitivamente sottratta."

_**Generale :**_ "Vi ringrazio Contessa per la Vostra infinita compressione."

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Come non comprenderVi sfortunato amico, la terra italica non smetterà mai di stupirmi deplorevolmente. Se c'è una cosa che in essa ha funzionato, giusto qualche secolo fa, è stata la scienza medica, con tutto il sapere che da Padova a Salerno si sono affannati a diffondere. E cosa fa quello stolto di Patrasso, Spauricchio, Pidocchio, o come diavolo di chiama? Va a studiare all'estero! Che Dio lo fulmini e la scienza l'abbandoni!"

_**Generale :**_ "In tutta onestà Contessa nemmeno io sono convito degli intrugli che ci prescrive quel Spauracchio, ma a quanto pare il suolo italico non offre di meglio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, ad ascoltare quei due, mi sembra di sentire leggere ad alta voce un libro del poeta Omero!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih ih … Aizram, anch'io ho l'impressione che stiano decantando le gesta eroiche di Ulisse, No, meglio l'oracolo di Agamennone! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale :**_ "Arpie si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio povero amico credo che più che ridere, quelle due vipere stiano confabulando tra loro!"

_**Generale :**_ "Ohhh Contessa! Non posso che concordare! Vi prego salvatemi dalle loro grinfie!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Come potrei mio ingalluzzito amico, la penna e l'inchiostro sono in mano loro!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, quei due sono da premio nobel, sembrano usciti dalle pagine di qualche pergamena! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale :**_ "NOOOOO MARGUERITEEEEEE!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Caro cosa ti succede!"

_**Generale :**_ "GUARDA QUELLA SFACCIATA DI TUA FIGLIA! E' .. E' NUDA E SI STA ADDENTRANDO NEL MARE CON QUEL DEGENERATO DI MARITO CHE LE HO PROCURATO! …. JOSÈFHINEEEE! TI ORDINO DI FARTI IL BAGNO VESTITA CON DECENZA!"

_**Charles:**_ "Cara, guarda, lì c'è tuo padre che gesticola, chissà cosa vuole dirci?!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "E chi può saperlo Charles, è troppo lontano per capirlo! …Su vieni Charles entriamo in queste meravigliose acque!"

_**Charles:**_ "Jo, sei bellissima! Mi ricordi la Venere del Botticelli!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Come darti torto caro, con la gravidanza sono diventata più rotonda, pazienza caro, l'importante è amarci! Andiamo caro!"

_**Generale :**_ "AUTRICIIII!"

_**Le Arpie:**_ "Cosa c'è Generale!"

_**Generale :**_ "FATE IN MODO CHE QUELLA ESALTATE SI RIVESTA!"

_**Terry:"**_Impossibile Generale, ormai sta facendo il bagno! E poi lasciatela tranquilla, non fa nulla di male!"

_**Generale :**_ "Ma cosa dite! E' nuda!"

_**Aizram:**_ "No Signore! E' in costume da bagno!"

_**Generale :**_ "Costume! Ma quale costume! Quello che aveva indosso era molto più consono alle circostanze!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma per favore Generale non siate ridicolo."

_**Generale :**_ "Io ridicolo! Marguerite, Contessa avete ascoltato?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Certo caro, ma le Autrici hanno le loro vedute non sono cattive!"

_**Generale :**_ "E Voi Contessa cosa ne pensate?"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_ "Mio disperato amico, cosa posso dirVi se non rassegnatevi! Credetemi, io appartengo a questa terra e mai come in questo momento mi sento benissimo, quindi … godiamoci questa splendida vacanza e passeggiamo su queste incantevoli spiagge. Calabresemente Vostra Contessa Swimmila."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram che magnifica poetessa la Contessa! La sua voce mi pare un sonetto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, le sue parole incanterebbero chiunque…."

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram in tutta onestà nemmeno se andassi a scuola per tre vite o leggessi tutte le biblioteche italiche riuscirei ad esprimermi in tale arguto linguaggio."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry ma cosa dici! Invece ti sbagli …"

_**Terry:**_ "Non ti capisco Aizram, spiegati!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tu cominci a parlare come la Contessa!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma cosa dici! Il mio linguaggio è molto semplice …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, si ma poco fa hai detto: "nemmeno se leggessi tutte le biblioteche italiche riuscirei ad esprimermi in tale arguto linguaggio." "Visto amica mia, stai migliorando moltissimo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ummm.. forse! Beh rispetto a prima …..forse scrivo un tantino meglio!"

_**Le Arpie:**_ " Ah ah ah ah ah …."


	125. Chapter 125

_**Corte che vai….pettegolezzo che trovi**_

"_**Palazzo Jarjayes"**_

"Nonna posso entrare?"

"Si, certo! Avanti George!"

"Nonna, hanno appena portato una lettera per Voi…"

"Per me!"

"Si Nonna, è di mia madre."

"Aprila caro, leggi cosa scrive."

"Nonna, ma è intestata a Voi non certo a me! Magari mia madre ha scritto delle cose che io non posso sapere!"

"Ho capito George, dai qua!"

"Nonna, comunque se non Vi dispiace resto a farVi compagnia, almeno ditemi cosa stanno combinando i miei augusti genitori, magari oltre a darmi una nuova e splendida sorellina, avranno combinato altro! Ih ih …"

" Ma si può sapere come fai ad esserne tanto certo?"

" Che avrò un'altra sorella?! Semplice, il mio è intuito maschile! Ah ah ah ….. E poi come Vi ho già detto, mi meraviglierei del contrario! Avanti Nonna leggete, se poi ci sono notizie riservate o … intime, fermateVi, io capirò!"

"George, ragazzo mio, sei impossibile!"

"Io impossibile! No, semplicemente conosco mia madre."

Rimango seduta sulla mia poltroncina di velluto rosso, mentre mio nipote si accomoda sulla sedia che è di fronte a me, mi guarda con curiosità, quasi divertito, e aspetta che io apra la busta. Rompo il sigillo di casa Jarjayes e comincio a leggere ad alta voce …..

_Contea di Collegno, 23 agosto 1788_

_Mia gentile Madre,_

_questo viaggio che mio padre ha organizzato si sta rivelando pieno di novità e divertimento. Come vi ho accennato nella mia precedente missiva, durante il viaggio abbiamo trovato ristoro in un bordello, di lusso certo, ma sempre di bordello si tratta._

"Come! Il Nonno ha portato tutti ad alloggiare in un bordello?! Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah ….. Uhmmm immagino già quello che sarà successo! Nonna, conoscendo mia madre, sono sicuro che mia sorella sia stata concepita nel bordello! Ah ah ah …"

" Oh smettila George! Se tuo nonno ha portato la sua famiglia in quel posto è perché non ha trovato un altro posto in cui alloggiare!"

"Ih ih … Immagino Nonna, immagino! Ih ih ih ….Immagino anche mia madre e il povero nonno! Ah ah ah …"

"George smettila! Sii serio!"

"Nonna, più serio di cosi! Io sono serissimo! Ih ih … Avanti Nonna, proseguite, se potete ovviamente."

Mio nipote mi scruta con una strana luce negli occhi, aspetta che continui, leggo in silenzio, meglio accertarsi di cosa abbia scritto mia figlia, visto che già dalle prime riga non promette nulla di buono.

_Ora, perdonate l'impudenza, ma a Voi risulta che mio padre sia abituato a certe frequentazioni? Perché è apparso molto a suo agio, tra pizzi, arazzi, candele e dipinti._

"COSA!"

"Nonna si può sapere cosa Vi prende, perché urlate?"

"Nu.. nulla nipote caro!"

Mia figlia è davvero incorreggibile: chiedermi se il MIO Augustin è un frequentatore di bordelli! Santo cielo! Ma appena tornerà mi sentirà! Meglio che prosegua a leggere in silenzio!

"Nonna, perché avete lo sguardo nel vuoto, forse è per quello che c'è scritto?"

"Emm .. No .. no George, pensavo ad altro …..

_Dipinti…..e che dipinti Madre! Non ho mai visto nulla del genere in vita mia! Di una accuratezza, precisione, bellezza e suggestione….incredibili. Persino la carta da parati, pare che arrivi dal paese del Sol Levante, tutta decorata con….beh, avete compreso._

_Charles ed io ci siamo lasciati ispirare, ed il risultato è sotto gli occhi di tutti: ho una pancia, ormai vistosa. E come in tutte le mie precedenti gravidanze, ho una voglia pazza di mio marito!_

_Non ve l'ho mai domandato, ma era così anche per Voi? Perché io davvero necessito di continue esperienze, nuove. E questo luogo, a me sconosciuto, porta molta ispirazione._

_L'altro pomeriggio ho preso in prestito la divisa di mio Padre, ma egli non ha gradito. Davvero, io non capisco, non gliela sciupo di certo! Ho chiesto anche ad Oscar, sapete vorrei vedere il mio Charles con indosso una divisa, ma pure lei si è arrabbiata!_

_Mia sorella è uguale a nostro padre! Identica! L'ha proprio cresciuta a sua immagine! Incredibile, quando si arrabbia, è impossibile. Urla e strepita come lui._

_Ditemi, come hanno preso la notizia i miei figli? Immagino già le risate che si saranno fatti, soprattutto i miei due maschi…in fondo sono uguali a me!_

_Si è fatto tardi, vi porgo i miei saluti e vi abbraccio._

_La Vostra devota figlia, Joséphine_

A tratti ho sentito le gote divenire calde, temo si essere arrossita durante la lettura. Mia figlia è davvero una sfacciata! E poi, fare certe allusioni! E domandare certe cose, a me, che sono sua madre! Decisamente, la gravidanza la rende ancora più sfacciata ed impudente del solito. Ma lei è così, non possiamo farci nulla! Per fortuna che Charles la ama, anche per queste sue piccole follie.

Assurdo! Mia figlia è davvero incorreggibile! Non posso leggere il restante della lettera a mio nipote!

"Nonna, immagino che Voi non possiate leggere il resto della lettera o sbaglio?"

"Ecco… ci sono alcune notizie riservate, tra madre e figlia, che non posso riferire, adesso se non ti dispiace lasciami da sola George!"

Mio nipote si alza e dice ridacchiando: " Dopo quanto ho ascoltato immagino il resto, di sicuro mia madre Vi avrà scandalizzata! Bene Nonna, Vi lascio tranquilla, così potrete risponderle."

"Non posso, credo che abbiano già lasciato la Contea, adesso non ci resta che aspettare il loro arrivo!"

" Vado di sotto Nonna, buona notte!"

"Buona notte George, bacia per me i miei nipotini."

"Certo Nonna, a domani!"

Mio nipote lascia la mia stanza, rimango sola, rileggo la lettera sospiro e mormoro: "Ah Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!... Augustin, spero che nostra figlia non ti faccia andare fuor di testa più di quanto non lo sia! … Povero caro!"

_**Palazzo Reale di Torino**_

Le nostre carrozze giungono nell'atrio dell'ampio palazzo Reale. Una costruzione bianca, con un ampio cortile antistante, un secondo centrale ed un parco. Una volta giunti al coperto, il cocchiere ferma la vettura, un valletto si avvicina ed apre lo sportello per farci scendere.

Il primo ad uscire è, come sempre, mio padre, vestito con un abito ricco, decorato, opulento direi. Metto un piede sul predellino, Andrè mi porge la mano, come a sorreggermi. Lo guardo male, indosso abiti maschili, ricercati, pantaloni azzurri, gilet dello stesso colore, calze e camicia in seta grigia, giacca finemente ricamata blu scura. Andrè invece è vestito nei toni del verde, come i suoi occhi. Elegantissimo, e bellissimo.

Ci scostiamo, entra la seconda carrozza recante lo stemma della nostra famiglia, da cui scendono le mie sorelle con i loro mariti. Sono elegantissime, anche se gli abiti sono più ampi del solito per non evidenziare tropo il loro stato interessante. Non so come facciano a sopportare i corsetti.

Dalla carrozza successiva scendono lo zio Armand e la Marchesa Anna.

Alain e Gerard hanno preferito viaggiare a cavallo, forse per sentirsi più a loro agio.

La carrozza di Victor invece arriverà tra poco, è passato prima dalla contessina Elena, per arrivare al ricevimento in sua compagnia. Sono davvero felice che si sia innamorato.

Osservo tutti: le donne sono al braccio dei loro mariti e fidanzati solo Oscar ed io entriamo fianco a fianco, non può essere altrimenti visto che ha deciso di presentarsi al ballo in abiti maschili!

Mentre percorriamo il porticato che da accesso allo scalone di ingresso, Gerard e Alain ci affiancano, quest'ultimo, dice divertito: "Che dire André, formiamo un bel quartetto di scapoloni! Ih ih ih … Ti immagini amico, ci immaginano uomini alla ricerca di compagnia!"

"Alain, hai voglia di scherzare o vai in cerca di avventure?"

"Sei matto André! Dovrei dimenticare la mia Sabrina! Ma io dicevo così, tanto per dire!"

Oscar ribatte: "Ma si può sapere a cosa stai pensando Alain?! Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze! Siamo qui in missione, non certo per divertirci!"

"Si, lo so Comandante. E' per questo motivo che Vi siete presentata a corte in abiti maschili?"

"Certo! Non sono qui per divertirmi! Anche se non indosso la divisa, in questo momento sono un soldato che rappresenta i Sovrani di Francia!"

"Bah! Se è questo che pensate …."

Rimango indietro di qualche passo con Gerard e sussurro: "Amico, non so se dispiacermi per il nostro André o invidiarlo."

" A cosa alludi Alain?"

"Il nostro stupefacente Comandante Jarjayes è una donna dalle mille sfaccettature …"

"Continuo a non capirti."

"Vedi, a volte da l'impressione di una sirena: quando decide di indossare le vesti femminili diventa una donna bellissima ed affascinante, ma quando decide di trasformarsi in un uomo, incute timore a chiunque, come in questo momento che scruta severamente ogni cosa! Mi chiedo Gerard come possa essere sposare un soldato!"

"Ih ih ih …. Ma perché non hai sposato anche tu un soldato amico?! Almeno avresti placato la tua curiosità!"

"E dove l'avrei trovata una donna soldato! Ma ti pare che esista al mondo un altro vecchio pazzo?!"

Mio padre si avvicina a me e André e dice: "I Savoia non sono ancora arrivati, chissà quanto tempo dovremo attenderli!"

Cerco con lo sguardo mio fratello, gli faccio segno di raggiungermi, un poco in disparte.

"Armand, se non sbaglio, qui è conservata la Santa Sindone, credi che sia possibile vederla?"

"Certo Augustin, è nella cappella adiacente al Duomo di San Giovanni, raggiungibile dal corridoio sulla sinistra, appena salite le scale! Se vuoi, ti accompagno!"

"S..si, grazie. Andiamoci subito….sai….vorrei esprimere una richiesta, e magari pregando davanti al Sacro Telo potrò avere il mio nipotino!"

"Augustin, possibile che tu non pensi ad altro, e poi se non sbaglio avevi già fatto un fioretto!"

"Beh, si! Ma è meglio pregare, spero che Nostro Signore non si dimentichi di me."

"Augustin, Nostro Signore non si dimentica di nessuno, se poi l'Altissimo ti concederà l'erede, lo farà a prescindere dalle tue preghiere!"

"Armand! Mi meraviglio di te! Proprio tu che sei stato un uomo religioso mi parli cosi!"

"Ti correggo fratello: io sono un uomo religioso, solo che certe regole non coincidono con chiesa e famiglia …"  
"Taci, non bestemmiare!"

"Ma io non sto bestemmiando Augustin! Credo in nostro Signore ma al contempo amo mia moglie e i mie quasi due figli!"

"Armand! Adesso basta! Ricordati che stiamo per entrare in un luogo Sacro!"

"Augustin, meglio non aggiungere altro, tanto è inutile discutere: è palese, le nostre divergenze di opinioni ci fanno solamente discutere senza andare da nessuna parte!"

Percorriamo il corridoio, fino a trovare sulla sinistra un'ampia porta che conduce alla cappella. Apriamo la porta ed entriamo.

Ammiro estasiato l'ambiente che ci circonda e l'ampia volta, articolata, che sovrasta l'altare in cui è custodita la reliquia. Mi segno, mi inginocchio ed inizio a recitare le mie preghiere. Armand si inginocchia accanto a me, tira fuori dalla tasca della giacca il suo rosario, ed insieme preghiamo sottovoce.

"Signore, sono solo un povero uomo che vi scongiura di esaudire il suo più grande desiderio: un erede, forte, bello, sano. Il figlio della mia piccola Oscar. Accogliete la mia supplica, date salute e serenità alla mia figliola, ed un figlio maschio, uno Jarjayes. E preservate in salute le altre mie figlie, anch'esse in stato interessante, e la mia quasi cognata. Che il nostro viaggio non porti dolore. Ed i figli vengano alla luce senza complicazioni per le madri."

Armand riprende le sue litanie in latino, assorto, sottovoce. Al termine, ci segnano, ci alziamo e ritorniamo sui nostri passi.

"Armand, credi che le nostre preghiere verranno accolte? Insomma….tu…..tu sei un ex-cardinale, credi che a Nostro Signore possa dare fastidio?"

"Augustin! Sei insopportabile! Nostro Signore mi ha donato un figlio bellissimo, ed ora ne attendo un altro. Secondo te, se non avesse gradito la mia relazione con Anna, sarebbe stato così magnanimo?"

"No….hai ragione. Ma se seguo il tuo ragionamento, perché a me e Marguerite non ha dato un figlio maschio? Me lo sai spiegare?!"

"Oh, certo, perché altrimenti tu non saresti venuto a Collegno per aiutare me ed Anna, semplice mio caro fratello. Ogni cosa ha un motivo, e Lui, lassù, tutto sa e tutto prevede."

Scuoto la testa rassegnato e poco convinto.

"Amand mi rendo conto che in fondo sto parlando con un ex-cardinale, mica con un santo!"

"Basta Augustin!"

Raggiungiamo gli altri nel salone, sono arrivati anche Victor e la contessina, bene, ci siamo davvero tutti. Non ci resta che attendere di essere ricevuti

Sono al braccio di mio marito Charles, accanto a me c'è Marianne che mi dice: "Sorella, cambiano le corti ma la curiosità dei presenti è la stessa!"

"Ti riferisci al fatto che ci stanno guardando tutti?"

"Certo!"

"Mi pare ovvio! A Corte siamo ospiti stranieri, è normale che tutti ci osservino! ... Charles desidero divertirmi stasera, voglio ballare!"

"Ma certo Joséphine non appena gli orchestrali suoneranno le prime note, ci uniremo alle danze!"

"Elena siete davvero bellissima!"

"Grazie Victor! … Voi siete sempre così gentile con me!"

"Come potrei non esserlo, siete una ragazza molto raffinata e poi ci accomunano un'infinità di interessi!"

"Come andare a cavallo Victor! Vorrei tanto ripetere l'esperienza dell'altro giorno!"

"Elena vedrete che quando ci metteremo in viaggio, avrete talmente tante opportunità per andare a cavallo, che Vi stancherete!"

"Ma no Victor cosa dite! … Victor Vi piace ballare?"

"Non molto Elena ma se, è per farVi piacere allora mi cimenterò volentieri!"

"Oh grazie Victor!"

"Armand, che emozione! E' la prima volta che faccio il mio ingresso ad un ricevimento con te al braccio, sei il mio accompagnatore!... E che dire del fatto che è la tua prima uscita pubblica senza la tua veste cardinalizia!"

"Ti assicuro, Anna, che non ne sento la mancanza! .. Anna non ti ho ancora detto che sei bellissima!"

" Grazie Armand!"

Poso lo sguardo sulla mia promessa. È raggiante, nel suo vestito verde scuro, scollato, con dei ricami sul petto e sulla gonna.

"Armand, credi che qualcuno qui a Corte ti abbia riconosciuto?"

"Non lo so, e se così fosse, poco mi importa! Anna, voglio danzare con te per tutta la sera!"

"Oh Armand, non lo abbiamo fatto!"

"Appunto, quale occasione, se non questa!"

"….. Armand vedi quel gruppo di dame lì infondo?"

"Si, cara! Ho notato già da un po' che stanno spettegolando."

"Armand credi che ti abbiano riconosciuto?"

"Può darsi! …Ti importa amore mio?"

"Assolutamente no, caro!"

"Lucia avete visto la Marchesa di Saluzzo?"

"Certo, ha fatto il suo ingresso con quel gentiluomo. E' la prima volta, da quando è rimasta vedova, che appare in pubblico con un uomo al suo fianco!"

"Vero, però al ricevimento che i Jarjayes che hanno dato due settimane fa, ha aperto le danze con il Generale. Sinceramente, pensavo che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa ma, a quanto pare, questa sua entrata con quest'altro gentiluomo smentisce le chiacchiere! … Chissà chi è, lo conoscete?"

" Ha un volto familiare, però non l'ho mai visto …."

Una terza dama, che ascolta la conversazione, interviene: " Ma come non sapete ancora nulla?!"

"Sapere cosa Maria Clotilde?!"

"Quell'uomo tanto affascinante non è altro che il Cardinale Jarjayes!"

"Cosa! Ma cosa dite Baronessa!"

"Cosa dico io! Ma se nei salotti torinesi non si parla d'altro!"

"Volete dire che … quei due … se la intendono!"

"Finalmente ci siete arrivate amiche mie! Si, è così! Il nostro devoto e pio Cardinale ha rinunciato ai voti per la bella Marchesa!"

"Però che notizia! E pensare che tutti credevamo che la Marchesa di Saluzzo rispettasse la sua vedovanza! Ora capisco perché ha respinto innumerevoli corteggiatori, tra cui mio fratello!"

"Certo! Pare che il suo cuore appartenga da anni all'affascinante Cardinale!"

"Solo il suo cuore? Ih ih ih …."

"Contessa Cellini ma quel gentil'uomo tanto affascinante che balla con la Marchesa di Saluzzo non è il nostro Cardinale?"

"Ehmm … Si, è lui!"

"Cosa Vi prende Contessa, siete per caso gelosa?"

"Io gelosa! Non ne vedo il motivo Marchesa della Torre! Per me il Cardinale Jarjayes non esiste ormai da molto tempo …."

"Ne siete davvero sicura? Sapete, sotto la cenere può ardere ancora il fuoco, e che fuoco!"

"Beh certo, non posso negare che nei tempi andati il bellissimo Cardinale mi abbia fatto perdere la testa! Ma non capisco perché non indossi l'abito cardinalizio, e per giunta stia ballando con quella smorfiosa che fa la sostenuta con tutti!"

" Ma Contessa, ormai quasi tutti sanno che il nostro uomo non è più un Cardinale, ha rinunciato ai voti…."

"Come, cosa avete detto Marchesa?! …"

"Prima o poi doveva accadere, non è vero Contessa Cellini?! Voglio dire, Voi lo avete conosciuto intimamente e conoscete le sue potenzialità!"

"Beh, si … anche se non avrei mai pensato che alla fine lo facesse davvero. Sapete, con la sua carica prestigiosa!"

"Perché dite questo Contessa, forse avete rimpianti?"

"Si, uno solo: di non averlo trattenuto ancora tra le mie lenzuola Marchesa! E credo che avreste tanto desiderato essere al mio posto!"

"Oh, si Contessa, certo che è così! Però stasera sono in vena di farVi una confidenza …."

"Avanti, dite pure!"

"Ecco … non prendetevela a male ma …. chi Vi dice che non sia stata anch'io onorata delle attenzioni del bellissimo Cardinale!"

"Siete una sfacciata Marchesa, però che tempi meravigliosi che sono stati!"

"Oh questa poi! Spero che non sia stato nello stesso periodo che è stato con me!"

"Ih ih … Ma no, cosa dite! Come avrebbe potuto!"

"Contessa dite … ma Vostro marito non si è mai accorto di nulla?"

"E il Vostro, Marchesa?"

"Ecco … in tutta confidenza, una volta il bel tenebroso, quasi non ci rimise la vita!"

"SpiegateVi …. "

"Ecco … mio marito era ad una battuta di caccia ma, disgraziatamente, tornò prima a causa di una caduta, e per poco non mi scopriva a letto con l'affascinante Cardinale!"

"Davvero Marchesa! Poi cosa è successo?"

"Poveretto! Si infilò appena i pantaloni , raccolse le sue cose e uscì via dal balcone, peccato che cominciò a piovere! Sapete, poi mi tocco asciugarlo da capo a piedi!"

"Uhmmm … Non scendete nei dettagli, altrimenti divento gelosa! E poi?"

"Mio marito entrò in camera ed io feci in modo di portarlo nella stanza accanto e lo convinsi a stendersi là…"

"Immagino! Il povero Marchese è il Vostro scendiletto!"

"Beh, si, lo ammetto: lui mi accontenta in tutto, del resto il Vostro non è da meno!"

"Si, si … ma poi come si concluse la faccenda?"

"Ho aspettato che mio marito venisse medicato, e non appena si addormentò, io e Armand finimmo quello che avevamo cominciato! … Uhmm … se ci ripenso! Che momenti che sono stati: davvero sublimi!"

"Peccato però che il bel Cardinale non abbia fatto più parlare di sé!"

"Già, adesso è tutto chiaro, sono anni che è l'amante di quella ….. Vedova allegra!"

"La Vostra è tutta invidia, ammettetelo!"

"Beh, si non lo nego, vorrei tanto essere al posto della Marchesa! …. Che uomo, il Cardinale Jarjayes, se ci ripenso mi vengono ancora i brividi!"

Sono appoggiato ad una colonna, con al fianco mia moglie. Che strano, partecipare a questo ricevimento così, sembra di essere tornati indietro nel tempo, quando ancora Oscar non era la mia fidanzata. In effetti, da quando siamo stati a Venezia, abbiamo partecipato alle feste, poche in verità, con Oscar in abiti femminili. Ancora non capisco questa sua decisione, e non credo alla scusa che è in missione. Secondo me non si sentiva a suo agio in abiti femminili, forse per via della gravidanza. Comunque, si vede anche così che è una donna. Una bellissima donna! La mia donna, però. E guai a chi osa posare gli occhi su di lei!

"André hai sentito cosa hanno detto dello zio Armand?"

"Certo Oscar! Come ho già detto una volta: cambiano le Corti ma i pettegolezzi rimangono oggetto di conversazione! …. Oscar immagini se sapessero che sei una donna!"

"Sappi che non mi scalfirebbe affatto!"

"Lo so! … Oscar, il Generale sta arrivando …."

"Ci sono novità circa i Duchi di Savoia?"

"No Signore, ma sta arrivando il cerimoniere di corte, eccolo!"

"Ben arrivati, immagino che Voi siate il Generale Jarjayes!"

"Esattamente! E il qui presente .. ehm … mio figlio il Colonnello Oscar Francoise …."

"Come avere detto! Oscar Francoise!"

"Si, si buon uomo, il nome di mio figlio non Vi riguarda. Ditemi, avete notizie del Duca?"

"Ehmm .. si, vi sta aspettando … cioè … Il Duca di Savoia tra non molto farà il suo ingresso, mi ha chiesto di attenderlo all'ingresso principale della sala!"

"Clotilde avete visto quel giovane che è appena entrato?"

"A quale dei due Vi riferite Lorena, il biondo o il moro?"

"Al biondo naturalmente! Non trovi che sia bellissimo?"

"Si, è molto carino ma troppo delicato per i miei gusti, io preferisco il giovane moro, che gli sta accanto, spero che si aprano quanto prima le danze con la scelta del cavaliere!"

"Andresti dal moro per chiedergli di danzare con te?"

"Certo, è bellissimo!"

"Io invece andrò dal biondino, lo trovo davvero affascinante! Clotilde guarda che chioma meravigliosa che possiede, farebbe indivia anche a una donna!"

"Si è vero Lorena … ma io vorrei affondare le mie mani tra la folta chioma del moro! Umm … che bellissimo ragazzo! Già me lo immagino!"

"Clotilde siete davvero incorreggibile, calmateVi!"

"Lorena ma io sono calmissima! "

" Clotilde credo che siano stranieri, non li ho mai visti a Corte!"

"Beh, vuol dire che a noi l'onore di accogliere due meraviglie sul suolo italico! Ah ah ah …"

"Charles, hanno aperto le danze , su caro cimentiamoci!"

"Come dirti di no, Josèphine, sono tutto tuo!"

"Marianne cara ti va di ballare?"

"Ecco … Louis mi piacerebbe ma …"

"Hai ancora la nausea cara?"

"No, però temo che danzando possa tornare!"

"Ascolta cara, so che ti piace danzare, ti invito a un giro di valzer, se poi senti di non farcela allora smettiamo."

"Va bene Louis! … Caro, grazie per la pazienza che hai con me!"

" Marianne tesoro, come potrei, sei mia moglie, tu sai quanto ti amo!"

"Anch'io ti amo Louis!"

"Armand, ci guardano tutti!"

"Che lo facciano Anna! Sai che ti dico, diamogli un motivo in più per guardare: apriamo le danze!"

"Oh dici davvero Armand?"

"Certo! … Però voglio fare le cose per bene!... Mi inchino alla mia fidanzate e chiedo: Madame Anna mi concedete l'onore di questo ballo?"

Sorrido e rispondo con un altrettanto inchino: " Ma certo Mousuer Jarjayes, l'onore è tutto mio!"

Prendo tra le mie braccia la mia dolcissima sposa e ci lasciamo trasportare dalle note degli orchestrali.

" Che emozione ballare con te Armand!"

"Lo è anche per me Anna …."

" Armand non credevo che sapessi danzare tanto bene."

"Beh nel tempo libero, mi sono sempre dilettato non solo con le armi ma anche con il ballo!"

"Solo?"

"Solo!"

"Armand, ti sei mai innamorato prima …."

"Si, di te!"

"Suvvia Armand, mi hai capito benissimo!"

"Anna, non mi hai mai chiesto nulla della mia vita prima che ci conoscessimo, perché lo fai adesso?"

" Sarà perché molte dame ti stanno guardano."

"Anna, spesso ho frequentato certi ambienti: sia gli uomini che le donne non fanno altro che osservare e spettegolare! Quindi che guardino e spettegolino pure, non mi interessa!"

"Clotilde su tocca a noi! Ecco arrivato il momento di scegliere il nostro cavaliere, il biondino deve essere mio!"

"Bene, mia cara, il moro a me! ..Andiamo!"

"Oscar, l'ho l'impressione che due dame vengano dalla nostra parte …."

"Oh, no...ti prego! Questa faccenda della scelta alle dame, non mi aggrada davvero! Comunque, io non intendo ballare, e guai a te se cedi, chiaro?!"

Lo sguardo che mi lancia Oscar è molto eloquente, anche troppo!

" Ma Oscar … come si può negare un ballo a una donna, sarebbe irriverente …"

"Non mi interessa, Grandièr! Pensa bene a ciò che fai, perchè tua moglie è molto gelosa!"

" Ma Oscar, ragiona ….."

La dama dal vestito color porpora mi guarda intensamente si inchina e mi dice: "Signore avrei piacere di ballare con Voi."

Vedo Andrè in difficoltà, mi guarda smarrito invece il mio sguardo è minaccioso, la voce della dama distoglie i nostri pensieri: "Allora Signore sto aspettando … mi concedete un ballo?"

" Beh ecco … sono lusingato ma …."

"Forse non Vi fa piacere concedermi un ballo?!"

"Certo, Madame, con … con vero piacere."

Vi ringrazio Signore …."

Le parole della dama, mi mettono terribilmente in imbarazzo, non riesco a declinare l'invito, so che Oscar di arrabbierà moltissimo ma, mi inchino e porgo il braccio alla donna che ho davanti. Sento lo sguardo di Oscar addosso, se potesse mi urlerebbe contro, non ho dubbi. Ma non si può essere maleducati!

Cominciamo a danzare, guardo il giovane da vicino non posso a fare a meno di constatare quanto sia bello!"

Mi sento osservato, dalla dama con cui ballo, e da mia moglie. Ad ogni giro i miei occhi incontrano i suoi, mi sorveglia, attenta ad ogni movimento della dama con cui ballo.

Mi avvicino al ragazzo biondo, quanto è bello ha le fattezze di un angelo! Però a guardarlo bene è un poco strano: è privo di barba, sicuramente ha molti anni in meno di me. Non fa nulla una serata con lui non me la toglie nessuno , lo voglio!

" Signore … Signore …"

"Si, cosa desiderate Mademoiselle? Oh...ehm.. buonasera madamigella..."

Rispondo distrattamente e quasi meccanicamente, mentre con lo sguardo seguo il ballo del mio Andrè.

" Signore mi concedete l'onore di danzare con Voi?!"

"Oh...ehm...scusatemi ma non credo di essere all'altezza..."

Le parole del bel biondino non mi scoraggiano, insisto: " Signore se non sapete danzare lasciateVi guidare da me, sapete, sono un'ottima ballerina!."

"Eh...no...ecco...io...uhm..."

Sono in imbarazzo, distratta dalla danza di mio marito. Non presto neppure attenzione alle parole della ragazza, rispondo distrattamente: "In effetti, no non so ballare!"

"Ma non importa Signore, Vi insegnerò io come muoverVi! Su venite con me datami la mano."

"No … no … cosa fate io non voglio …"

La damigella scambia la mia distrazione per imbarazzo, ma non demorde e sfacciatamente mi trascina nel centro del salone, in mezzo alle altre coppie che ballano.

Non ci posso credere! Vedo mia moglie cimentarsi nel ballo, continua a guardarmi, non può arrabbiarsi dopo tutto ha scelto di partecipare alla festa con abiti maschili.

Uff...ma questa mademoiselle cosa ha capito! Io non volevo di certo ballare! Ma le italiane sono tutte così sfacciate? E adesso mi tocca pure prestarmi a questa pantomimica. Io, che neppure a Versailles ballavo!

"Ih ih ih … Gerard guarda il Comandante …."

"Dove?"

"Dove vuoi che stia , al centro della sala sta ballando con una dama! "

"COSA!"

"Cosa stai dicendo Sassoin?! Mia figlia che balla con una dama?!"

" Signore guardate là! … Il Comandante sta ballando con la dama dall'abito azzurro, anche Andrè sta danzando."

"Ma non è possibile! Quei due mi faranno diventare matto! Ah... ma lo sapevo io! Avevo detto a mia figlia di mettersi un bel vestito, ma lei no! Sgrunt!"

" Ih ih … Generale, Voi sapete quanto sia testarda il Comandante ma adesso non ha scampo! Ih ih … Generale meglio essere scambiati per due uomini che per due sodomita! Ih ih ih ….."

"Sassoin! Ma cosa dici! Che poi mi chiedo come facciano a scambiare mia figlia per un uomo! Ormai, si vede benissimo che è una donna! Dimmi, quale uomo ha un pelle così liscia in viso? Delle dita così sottili, sei capelli così profumati! Te lo dico io, nessuno!"

" Beh si, è vero Generale,però ci sono uomini delicati e profumati come il Maggiore Girodelle e lui non è certo una donna!"

"Ah...ma lui ha la barba! Certo, è un poco effemminato, ma ha la barba! Mi chiedo come faccia quella donna a non rendersi conto di nulla!

" Bah! Signore ci sono alcune donne che, in fatto di perversioni, non hanno eguali!"

"Spero che Oscar si liberi in fretta...non vorrei che scoppiasse uno scandalo! Ed anche Andrè!"

Continuo a parlare con Sassion quando una donna avanza verso di me e mi dice: "Signore vorreste concedermi un ballo?"

"Eh...cosa? Ehm...no, Vi ringrazio madame, ma sono troppo stanco, non ho l'età per certe cose. Vi prego di perdonarmi!"

"Si, certo Madame...perchè?"

" Non pensavo che i francesi fossero tanto irriverenti con delle dame! Comunque non credo che vi siete stanco, penso che non sia di Vostro gradimento!"

"Ma no, no...cosa dite...non voglio sembrarvi scortese, ma davvero sono stanco e troppo anziano per certi passatempi."

"Ih ih...Gerard, hai sentito? Anziano?! Ih ih...adesso perchè gli viene comodo! Ih ih..."

" Zitto Alain, o il Generale ti mette nuovamente nelle stalle, o peggio ancora questa volta ti mette a dormire con i cavalli!"

"Oh...tanto stiamo per rimetterci in viaggio..."

"Signore accetto il Vostro rifiuto ma Voi siete un gran maleducato!

"Oh...pazienza madame...pazienza!"

" Santo cielo! Non sapete dire altro! Ma si può sapere che genere di istruzione Vi hanno impartito!"

"Quella di un uomo che vuole essere lasciato in pace, madame! Così è chiaro?! Sgrunt!"

" Siete un villano! Francesi! Meglio stare alla larga!"

"Si si...adesso andate..."

Muovo la mano come se volessi spazzare via un insetto molesto. Cambiano le corti, ma non le abitudini! Che donna petulante!

" Ah ah ah ah ah Generale questa poi! Ah ah ah …. Avete appena mandato via una così leggiadra donzella! Ah ah ah …"

"Si si...Sassoin...lascia stare! Sembra che siano attratte dagli stranieri! Mai io non ho tempo per certe cose! Piuttosto, come mai non ti sei ancora lanciato nelle danze? Non c'è nessuna dama di tuo gusto, o finalmente il matrimonio ti ha fatto mettere la testa a posto?!"

" Non sono stato invitato Signore! Almeno in questo giro spetta alle dame scegliere il loro cavaliere."

"Speriamo che finisca presto! Io non comprendo questa follia! Da che mondo è mondo spetta all'uomo la caccia! Ah...che paese!"

Sono tra le braccia del bel moro, è davvero un ragazzo irresistibile. Lo guardo con impertinenza spero che si accorga di me, dei mie sguardi ammiccanti ! … Però che strano, ho l'impressione che il giovanotto con cui balla Lorena mi guardi in malo modo. Forse è una mia impressione!

Spero che questo ballo termini in fretta, e che Oscar non si sia arrabbiata! Non potevo di certo rifiutare! Però, questa donna mi sta stringendo un po' troppo...sembra che abbia intenzioni piuttosto moleste...devo liberarmene o Oscar potrebbe commettere una sciocchezza...è armata di spada ed ultimamente è piuttosto impulsiva!

"Signore non avete detto una sola parola, siete forestiero, forse non comprendete la mia lingua?"

"Oh, perdonatemi, ma sono piuttosto distratto questa sera. Comunque si, sono straniero, madame!"

" Ah si! Che sciocca, Voi siete francese, si sente! Ditemi venite da Parigi?"

"Si Madame!"

" Ditemi Signore, le parigine sono così belle che noi italiane passiamo inosservate?"

"Ehm...no no...è che io...penso a mia moglie!"

"Come! Voi siete sposato!"

"Si, certo Madame!"

"Beh, ecco … qui a Corte sorvoliamo certi dettagli …"

"In che senso, Madame? Credo di non capire...io amo molto mia moglie, credetemi!"

"Beh, ma questo non Vi esonera dal concederVi a qualche dama, infondo nessuno bada a questi piccolissimi particolari!"

"No no...Madame. Io sono fedele a mia moglie...assolutamente fedele!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro Signore, oppure non Vi piaccio?"

"Ne sono molto sicuro, madame. Anzi, Vi sarei grato se, ecco...vi allontanaste un poco..."

Non distolgo nemmeno un attimo lo sguardo dal mio Andrè. Quella donna lo stringe fin troppo e lui la lascia fare, ancora un altro minuto e giuro che lo strappo dalle sue braccia! …. La ragione prevale, non posso, scoppierebbe uno scandalo, dimentico che siamo in missione. Maledizione!

"Signore siete teso cosa avete? Perché non distogliete gli occhi dal Vostro amico?"

"Perchè...ecco...vi state sbagliando, è solo una vostra impressione!"

"Oh Signore, ma Voi sapete ballare benissimo! Siete solamente timido, ma ditemi non avete mai ballato prima d'ora con una donna?"

"Si.. certo … una volta…."

"Una volta soltanto Signore?! Ma forse non prendete mai parte alle feste?"

"Ecco … io .. si ma non ballo mai con le donne!"

"Come! Non mi direte che Vi piace ballare con gli uomini, che non Vi credo! E poi ….. Ma se avete appena detto che avete ballato con una donna …."

"Si, con Maria Antonietta….."

"Oh Signore e chi sarebbe questa Maria Antonietta?! Una duchessa, una Contessa o cosa?!"

"Una cara amica Mademoiselle …."

"Una cara amica avete detto! E Voi ballate solo con le care amiche?"

"Mademoiselle, come avrete intuito, a me non piace ballare; non vorrei sembrarVi scortese ma appena finirà questo giro di valzer preferisco rimanere da solo!"

"E magari in compagnia del Vostro amico, non è vero?"

"Indovinato!"

"Spiacente Signore, ma il Vostro amico piace alla mia amica e non credo che lo lascerà andare tanto facilmente! Ah ah ah ..."

"COSA!"

"CalmateVi! Non credo che sia il caso di agitarVi in questo modo! E poi cosa Vi importa se il Vostro amico stasera si prenda qualche libertà, siete forse geloso?!"

"Mademoiselle, cosa dite! Forse alla Corte dei Savoia le donne utilizzano le feste per circuire gli uomini?!"

"Ma si può sapere da dove venite Signore?"

"Sono francese Madame …."

"L'avevo capito, non sono poi tanto stupida! Cosa Vi da fastidio, che io balli con Voi o che Lucia stia con il Vostro amico?!"

"Ora basta Madame, questo è davvero troppo! Non ho alcuna intenzione di proseguire la serata danzante con Voi!"

Lascio la dama e cerco con lo sguardo Andrè, guardo a destra, ma vedo solo cortigiani ciancianti, pettegoli, e altri soggetti analoghi, volto lo sguarda, ma nulla, non lo vedo, del mio Andrè non vi è traccia, intorno a me c'è troppa gente, impossibile trovarlo, sembra essersi dileguato tra la folla!

Accidenti a lui, dove si sarà cacciato! Ma insomma, è sempre stato la mia fedele ombra, per quasi vent'anni, e proprio questa sera doveva scomparire? Proprio adesso, che ho bisogno di lui?

"Se cercate il bel moro, difficilmente lo troverete: di sicuro Lucia lo avrà portato in qualche salotto …"

"Madame siete una sfacciata!"

" E Voi un insolente a cui non piacciono le donne ma gli uomini! Evidentemente alla Corte Francese crescono tutt'altro genere di vizi!"

Continuo a cercare con lo sguardo il mio Andrè, ma non lo vedo.

"Si, certo, è tutto chiaro Signore, anche a Voi interessa il moro dagli occhi verdi ma credo che sia troppo tardi: a quest'ora si sarà cimentato con la mia amica!"

"Siete una spudorata!"

" E voi un sodomita!"

Guardo minacciosamente la dama, e rispondo con alterigia: "Madame Vi sbagliate, siete Voi che vivete nella città di Sodoma, non io! Ringraziate il cielo che siete una donna altrimenti avrei già sguainato la mia spada!"

"Cosa! E Voi credete di essere un gentil'uomo?! …."

"Infatti non lo sono! Siete talmente presa dai Vostri intrallazzi da non esservi accorta che sono una donna! Guardatemi bene!"

"Ecco … io …"

"E quel bel moro è mio marito! …. Andrè dove sei?!"

"Non riesco a crederci! Voi in realtà siete una donna! Ma che razza di gente vive in Francia?!"

Ignoro le parole della donna e cerco Andrè.

Sono con Alain, in un angolo del salone, da cui assistiamo alle danze, e soprattutto alla rabbia del nostro comandante. È inutile, lei non cambierà mai! Quando si tratta di Andrè è gelosissima. Lo era anche prima, quando non capiva di amarlo, anche se a noi era piuttosto chiaro che non lo considerasse un fratello, adesso è ancora più gelosa!

"Alain, credo che se qualcuno non ferma il Comandante, tra non molto qui scoppierà uno scandalo!"

"Gerard, il Comandante sta cercando André, meglio andare a cercarlo e riportarlo da lei!"

"Finalmente hai detto una cosa sensata Sassoin! Voi due cercate quello sciagurato ed io vado da mia figlia, è troppo agitata!"

"Agitata?! Io direi furiosa!"

Mi dirigo a passo spedito verso mia figlia, ha uno sguardo che non mi piace, i pugni stretti, i muscoli tesi. Capisco benissimo che è furiosa, anche se cerca di dissimulare la sua rabbia.

"Oscar, figliola cosa ti succede?"

"Padre, avete visto André?"

"Poco fa l'ho visto ballare con una dama …"

"Certo, lo so! Quello che voglio sapere è se l'avete visto adesso?!"

"No, Oscar, ma calmati, nelle tue condizioni potrebbe farti male!"

"Padre, quando capirete che io sto benissimo, non ho nulla! Adesso mi preme cercare André!"

"Oscar hai una strana luce negli occhi, cosa hai mente di fare! Ricordati che siamo qui in missione!"

"Si, si Padre! Ma adesso la mia unica missione è quella di trovare mio marito, ma qui in sala non lo vedo! Vado sul terrazzo, magari è lì!"

"No aspetta, vengo con te!"

"Non ho bisogno di essere scortata Padre …"

Durante il ballo la dama mi ha trascinato via dalla sala, sono sulla terrazza, la donna mi è troppo vicina, mi soffia sulle labbra e mi dice: " Voi siete così bello e interessante, vorrei che mi faceste compagnia per tutta la sera ed oltre…."

"Madame, non è possibile! Vi ho già spiegato che sono un uomo molto fedele…."

"Ma Vostra moglie non saprà nulla, forse non è rimasta in Francia?"

Sento la voce di mia moglie che romba: "E invece Vi sbagliate Madame! La moglie di questo bel moro è qui alle Vostre spalle!"

"Cosa! Ma come Vi permettete!"

Vedo lo sguardo di mia moglie, i suoi occhi azzurri sembrano essere diventati rosso fuoco, la conosco, temo per l'incolumità di tutti anche della mia, sussurro appena: "Oscar …."

"Taci André! E Voi Madame, si può sapere cosa volete da mio marito?"

"COSA!Marito!Avete detto marito! Ma non è possibile!"

"Gerard questa si che è bella! Guarda il Generale, tenta di trattenere il diavolo biondo! Ih ih …."

"Tu ridi Alain?! Ma a me dispiace per il povero André …"

"Zitto ascoltiamo."

Mi avvicino a mia figlia, tento di portarla alla calma, la prendo per un braccio e sussurro: "Oscar, ti prego calmati!"

"Lasciatemi padre!"

Sono sbigottito, mia moglie è una furia, è incontrollabile. Per fortuna che non c'è nessuno oltre a noi! La donna in questione finge di scandalizzarsi e ribatte: "Come! Oscar! Ma come … Signor André, ma non mi avete detto che Vostra moglie in realtà fosse un uomo! Incredibile!"

Oscar non lascia spazio alla dama e guardandomi negli occhi mi dice: "André! Come ti sei permesso di intrattenerti con quella … quella … SGUALDRINA! TU SEI MIO!"

La dama scappa in preda a una crisi nervosa, grida: "AI ISODOMITI ! I FRANCESI SONO DEI SODOMITI!"

La donna va via ed io non mi trattengo, scoppio da una sonora risata.

"Ah ah ah ah ah … Lo sapevo Andrè che sarebbe finita così! Ah ah ah ah …. Comandante, permettetemi di dire che in parte siete Voi la responsabile di tutto questo!"

"COSA! Ma Alain come ti permetti!"

"Certo Comandante, siete intervenuta a un ballo a corte vestita in abiti maschili, cosa Vi aspettavate, che un uomo Vi invitasse a danzare e che Andrè fosse immune dalle tentazioni femminili?! Beh, come avete potuto constatare, una volta tanto Vi siete sbagliata!"

"ALAIN TACIII!"

"Co .. comandante non Vi adirate, ricordatevi che aspettate un bambino!"

Guardo mia figlia e timidamente ribatto: "Oscar, una volta tanto debbo dare ragione a Sassoin, devi calmarti!"

"MA IO SONO CALMA! In quanto a te André, a casa faremo i conti!"

"Calmati Oscar tra non molto dovremo presenziare davanti ai Duca dei Savoia …."

"Smettila André! Lo so bene!"

Vedo arrivare la mia amica in preda a una crisi isterica.

"Lucia …"

"Lorena, immagino che quella strana donna vestita da uomo Vi abbia trovato …"

"Ma quale donna! Quello è un uomo e si chiama Oscar …."

"Cosa! Ma non è possibile!"

"Certo! Ho sentito suo padre chiamarlo Oscar! E da che mondo e modo, Oscar è un nome da uomo non da donna! Che brutta serata Lorena, che brutta serata! Per un momento ho temuto che quell' uomo sguainasse la spada che aveva sul fianco e me la puntasse contro! …. Lorena, dovevi vederlo, ci mancava poco che schiaffeggiasse il bellissimo moro …"

"E lui?"

"Nulla amica mia! Era succube di quel sodomita!"

"Santo cielo! Ma Lucia, quello strano … uomo, mi ha detto di essere una donna …."

"Smettila Lorena! Ti dico che è un uomo e si chiama Oscar! Magari si sente tale, perché è un maledetto pervertito!"

"Io non capisco più nulla! Ascoltami prima che venga fuori uno scandalo, è meglio lasciare la festa. Non vorrei che si dica che anche noi siamo delle pervertite!"

"Si, si … meglio lasciare questo posto amica mia! … Spero che quei sodomiti francesi non si facciano mai più vedere a Corte! Che serata da incubo!"

_**Monte Pirchiriano, la Sacra di San Michele**_

_**Protagonisti: Il Generale – Marguerite – Armand – Anna – Oscar – André e … **_

_**Le adorabili "ARPIE"**_

**Generale: **"Che stanchezza!"

**Marguerite: **"Augustin cosa ti prende, perché non fai che lamentarti?"

**Generale: **"Sono ore che viaggiamo in treno, sembra non arrivare più!"

**Terry: **"Su Generale ormai ci siamo quasi, mancano solo due ore."

**Generale: **"Donzelle, io non capisco, perché non facciamo altro che andare da Nord a Sud! Ma dico, non è meglio intrattenerci in un posto per poi andare in un altro?"

**Terry: **"Generale cosa possiamo dire! In effetti è così come Voi dite ma le idee ci vengono all'improvviso!"

**Oscar: **"Padre non lamentateVi tanto non serve a nulla!"

**Generale: **"Oscar, io non so come tu faccia ma a dirla tutta dopo il capitolo che le Autrici hanno appena pubblicato mi sento davvero esausto!"

**Terry: **"Oh questa si che è bella! Ma come, noi architettiamo, proponiamo, scriviamo e Voi siete stanco?! Ma Generale, state scherzando?!"

**Generale: **" Madame io non scherzo! Quello che è successo a corte è stato davvero indicibile!"

**Oscar: **"Padre si Vi riferite a quelle sfacciate …."

**Generale: **"Oscar ci è mancato poco che tu sguainassi la spada …"

**Oscar: **"Padre, ma avete visto quell'italiana! Voleva circuire il mio Andrè!"

**Andrè: ** "Oscar …"

**Oscar: **"Zitto André! Se non fossi arrivata in tempo, quella ti avrebbe come minimo baciato! Guai a te Andrè se ti sorprendo ancora in certi atteggiamenti!"

**Andrè: **"Ma Oscar cosa dici! Io non potrei mai fare una cosa simile …"

**Oscar: **"Intanto quella spudorata ti si è avvinghiata come una medusa!"

**Generale:** " Oscar è tutta colpa tua se è successo tutto questo!"

**Oscar: **"Padre cosa dite! Perché sarebbe mia la colpa?"

**Gnerale: **"Se avessi indossato gli abiti femminili tutto questo non sarebbe successo!"

**Aizram: **"Ora basta discutere! Oscar, Generale, siamo sul treno che ci porterà in un luogo sacro. Magari Vi darete tutti una bella calmata!"

**Generale: **"Luogo Sacro dite! Madamigella, perché avete deciso di portare con noi anche Armand?"

**Armand: **"Ma fratello, perché non potrei venire anch'io?"

**Generale: **"Armand, ho letto il capitolo e quelle due … "dame" si sono scambiate delle confidenze circa i loro trascorsi con te. Oltre ad essere spretato sei anche uno svergognato! Scusatemi Anna ma quando ci vuole ci vuole!"

**Aizram: **"Generale, non Vi arrabbiate …"

**Generale: **"Zitta Arpia malefica!"

**Aizram: **"Terry, come sempre se l'ha prende con noi!"

**Generale: **"E con chi se no!"

**Aizram: **"Con Terry per esempio! E' stata sua l'idea di dare voci alle amanti di Vostro fratello."

**Terry: **"AIZRAMMM! ZITTA!"

**Aizram: **"Non vedo perché non dirlo Terry! Quando è una mia idea, tu lo metti in risalto al Generale, io sto semplicemente contraccambiando la cortesia!"

**Terry: **"Aizram! Non è giusto!"

**Generale: **"Cosa avete Madame, temete che mi arrabbi con Voi!"

**Terry: **"Beh, ecco …. Sapete che Vi dico Generale?! Ebbene si, è stata una mia idea e allora! Non si sono forse divertiti i lettori! E poi Aizram, io ho proposto e tu hai acconsentito! Ebbene si, Armand ha avuto diverse amanti! … Scusatemi Anna! E poi volevate saperlo o no?!"

**Anna: **"Si certo Madame, ma io volevo saperlo dal mio Armand! ….. Armand, perché non me lo hai detto?"

**Armand: **"Emm … Anna su, appartiene al passato! E poi da quando ti conosco per me ci sei stata solo tu!"

**Anna: **" Armand, desideravo un minimo di sincerità da parte tua!"

**Armand:** "Anna ti prego non arrabbiarti amore!"

**Aizram:** "Terry, qui tra un po' non si capirà nulla, le coppie stanno scoppiando: prima Oscar e André, adesso Armand e Anna. Ci manca solo il Generale con sua moglie!"

**Marguerite: **"Perché cosa ha fatto mio marito alla festa, Vi prego raccontatemelo!"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, moglie mia, Ti giuro che io dai Savoia non ho fatto assolutamente nulla!"

**Marguerite: **"Mi stai dicendo la verità Augustin?!"

**Generale: **"Certo cara! Pensa Che una donna desiderava danzare con me ed io mi sono rifiutato, vero Arpie?"

**Le Arpie: **"Ah ah ah …."

**Generale: **"Avanti, non ridete e confessate …"

**Le Arpie: **"Ah ah ah ah …"

**Generale: **"Donzelle Vi prego non fatemi litigare con mia moglie, Vi scongiuro!"

**Terry: **" Madame, il generale ha detto il vero, si è rifiutato di danzare con una dama. Pensate che le ha detto che non poteva perché è vecchio e stanco! Ih ih …"

**Generale: **"CO COSA! IO NON SONO NE VECCHIO E NEMMENO STANCO! Madame siete davvero impossibile!"

**Aizram: **"Terry è inutile dilungarsi con quanto è successo con il capitolo, meglio consegnare la posta ai nostri personaggi. "

**Terry: **"Si, certo Aizram ma prima di cominciare dobbiamo salutare e ringraziare una fiume in piena di lettori che mettono i "LIKE" sul capitolo."

**Aizram:** "Vero Terry, e sono davvero in tanti! Grazie amiche e amici lettori, Terry ed io siamo davvero lusingati! Speriamo sempre di fare il nostro meglio e di divertirvi ad ogni capitolo!

**Terry: "**E poi Aizram ed io dobbiamo ringraziare altre lettrici: Quelle ce seguono le nostre storie su sito di Wattpad! E si anche lì pubblichiamo e riceviamo sia i voti che i commenti. Vogliamo ringraziare: Noemi_di salvo –anny1977sofy – clodda5 - _deadpool_ - MiriDiSalvo - _MikasaAkkamann_

Fatacristallina – CHIARANATALE04 –MounsuerNoir – chiara_fere014 –"

**Aizram:** "Certo amica mia, ci fa davvero piacere che tutti si divertano!"

**Generale: **"Naturalmente a spese mie carissime lettrici! Perché qui si ride solo di me!"

**Oscar: **"Non è vero padre! Che dire di quello che hanno fatto le Autrici a me ed André!"

**Armand: **"Nipote, e allora io cosa dovrei dire! Le Autrici hanno messo in piazza i miei trascorsi in presenza della mia adorata Anna che è gelosissima!"

**Terry: **"ADESSO BASTA! Voi siete le nostre creature, dovete sottostare! E adesso leggete la posta!"

**Aizram:** "Terry li abbiamo resi popolare e hanno anche il coraggio di lamentarsi! Su avanti leggete! Chi comincia?"

**Generale: **"Se non Vi dispiace vorrei cominciare io Madamigella, visto che non ho mai interloquito con questa lettrice. Dunque ….. La donzella in questione di chiama Rajahmao… vediamo cosa scrive ….

**Generale: **"Capitolo come sempre stupendo... non smetto mai di ridere e di divertirmi... "

**Generale: "**Ovvio donzella tanto si ride solo su di me! Meglio andare avanti ….. Gulp!

"Augustin cosa ti prende?"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, la donzella dice che sono un uomo pesante. Ti pare che io pesi molto? E poi nell'ultima missione sono anche dimagrito! .. Però senti che dice …. Almeno mi da ragione, ascolta Oscar la faccenda riguarda te!"

**Oscar: **"Me! Cosa centro io!"

**Generale: **"Ascolta e lo saprai ….Stavolta non posso non essere d'accordo con lui sul fatto che la cara figlioletta debba essere più assennata e meno incosciente visto il suo stato..."Sentito cara Oscar! Sii più assennata E tu André vedi di far ragionare mia figlia!"

**Andrè: **"Ma Generale Voi l'avete vista, quando si mette in testa qualcosa …."

**Generale: **"Si, certo, certo, ma questo è solo un dettaglio!"

**Oscar: **"PADRE!"

**Generale: **" E poi adorabili Arpie, debbo scambiare due parole con l'altra donzella di del sito di Wattpad."

**Terry: **"Quale Generale?"

**Generale: **"Con Anny1977sofy, mi ha scritto testuali parole" Ha preso tutto da suo padre!"

**Oscar: **" Io da mio padre! Ma come!"

**Andrè: **"Vero Oscar, tu hai lo stesso temperamento del Generale!"

**Oscar: **"Andrè!"

**Andrè: **"Si, cara!"

**Oscar: **"NON E' VERO!"

**Marguerite: **"Invece è verissimo cara!"

**Oscar: **"Madre adesso anche Voi!"

**Marguerite: **"Su piccola, non agitarti, ricordati del bambino!"

**Generale:** "Un momento! La donzella Anny1977sofy non ha ancora finito, lasciatemi leggere le ultime righe che stasera mi ha scritto, dunque ….

Generale siete voi a essere insopportabile! Semplicemente vi sopportiamo tutti quanti con tanta pazienza.

Ma su una cosa vi do ragione: anche io voglio vedere vostra figlia Oscar madre al più presto! Ma non perché vi darà un erede, ma perché sarà un'ottima madre e il vostro genero André sarà un ottimo padre!"

**Oscar: **"Ah ah ah Padre! Ah ah ah …"

**Generale:** "Oscar, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere!"

**Oscar: **"Padre, ma non avete appena letto cosa ha scritto Madame Anny?! Dice che siete insopportabile!

**Generale:** "Come! Ma … Madame Anny, io non sono insopportabile!"

**Armand: **"Ih ih ih … Augustin, stasera ti va proprio male: madame Rajahmao ti ha detto che sei pesante, madame Anny ti ha appena dice che sei insopportabile ….Ih ih ih"

**Generale:** "Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere! Una cosa è certa, ce l'avete tutti con me!"

**Armand: **"Augustin, fratello! Ih ih ih …."

**Aizram: **"Basta, basta! Ci sono le missive da rispondere, su avanti chi vuole rispondere a Lupen?"

**Generale: **"Se non vi dispiace rispondo sempre io, visto che Madame Lupen ha scritto a me!"

**Aizram: **"Prego! Ma tanto le lettere sono prevalentemente rivolte a Voi Generale, ecco qua prego!"

**Generale: **"Grazie Madamigellaccia!"

**Aizram: **"Questa poi! Adesso mi chiamate anche in questo modo!"

**Generale: **"Ih ih … Non Vi sarete mica offesa?"

**Aizram: **"Assolutamente!"

**Generale: **"Perfetto, comincio a leggere!

Illustrissimo Generale, il dottor " Spauracchio, come lo chiamate voi, a momenti le veniva un infarto ,prima di entrare nella camera di Oscar! Ih ih ih ih …..

Osacr, mi sbagliavo, questa missiva è rivolta a te, su avanti, rispondi a madame lupen!"

**Oscar: **"Ecco … io … Veramente Madame, non è mia intenzione intimorire nessuno. Se gli altri hanno paura di me, non è certo colpa mia! … E poi Padre, è solo colpa Vostra! Vi avevo detto che non volevo che il dottore Mi visitasse!"

**Generale: **"Taci, incosciente! Ricordati che aspetti un bambino e hai bisogno di cure! ….. Visto che ci sei, rispondi anche a Madame Tetide, anche la sua missiva è in qualche modo rivolta a te! Avanti leggi!"

**Oscar: **"Date qua! …..

Ho il sospetto che anche al ballo succederanno guai.. conoscendo la truppa Jarjayes!Il povero Dottore è quasi svenuto dalla paura di stare nella stessa stanza con Oscar.

**Generale: **"Ah ah ah ah … Visto Oscar! Anche Madame Tetide ti conosce, pensa che la sua missiva è profetica: ha intuito ciò che è successo nel capitolo di oggi! Con tutto quello che hai combinato, solo per il capriccio di avere voluto partecipare al ballo in abiti maschili!"

**Oscar: **"PADRE! Secondo Voi avrei dovuto cedere mio marito! E poi ribadisco che non è colpa mia se il dottore è quasi svenuto nel vedermi!"

**Marguerite: **"Calmati figliola, aspetti un bambino!"

**Oscar: **"Madre ma lo sentite mio padre!"

**Marguerite: **"Certo cara, e non posso che dare atto a Madame anny1977sofy che sei tale e quale al mio amato Augustin!"

**Oscar: **"Madre!"

**Terry: **"Generale, questa è di Australia, leggete!"

**Generale: **"Non ci penso nemmeno! Armand, sei tu il santo non io, leggi!"

**Armand: **"Augustin, certo che sei di comodo! Adesso io sarei il santo!"

**Generale: **"Certo, non hai indossato la tua divisa per anni?! Quindi adesso sii eroe e affronta la gattaccia!"

**Armand: **"E va bene Augustin, rispondo io a Madamigella Australia …Augustin, Madamigella Australia si riferisce a te come "vecchio pazzo"

**Generale: **"LO SO! NON C'è BISOGNO CHE TU, ME LO RICORDI! Va avanti!"

**Armand: **"Dunque …. Dice che mia nipote Jo è mitica in costume, o con addosso delle pezze o.. nuda!"

**Generale: **"COSA! LA GATTACCIA APPOGGIA LA SFACCIATAGGINE DI JOSEPHINE! Non ho alcun dubbio, questo secolo ha davvero toccato il fondo!"

**Armand: **"Ehmm.. Augustin, la Donzella ha scritto qualcosa che di sicuro non ti piacerà …"

**Generale: **"Quale?"

**Armand: **"Dice di avere una magnifica idea: propone alle Autrici di farti fare un bel tuffo in mare …"

**Generale: **"COSA! MA DICO! Armand ti proibisco di proseguire! Avanti Autrici, la prossima missiva!"

**Terry: **"Eccola Generale!"

**Generale: **"Armand, leggila tu, è per te!"

**Armand: **"Vediamo … è di Madamigella Perla, dice che il barone è stato davvero inopportuno e sfacciato con la marchesa per fortuna è intervenuta Oscar e successivamente anche Armand, quando si tratta della mia Anna non mi ferma nessuno.

Mi pare ovvio Madamigella Perla! Nessuno deve molestare Anna, altrimenti dovranno fare i conti con me! ….. Fratello la donzella ha speso anche qualche parola per te!"

**Generale: **"Davvero Armand?!"

**Armand: **"Certo, ascolta ….. Il generale mi ha proprio stupita in positivo, ha preso le parti del fratello quando la situazione si era fatta più critica. "

Mi pare ovvio Madamigella, nel bene e nel male, è mio fratello, io lo sosterò sempre, anche se spretato!

Augustin!"

**Generale: **"Oh Armand, quanto sei polemico!"

**Andrè: **"Autrici quando tempo manca per arrivare a destinazione?"

**Aizram: **"André, per arrivare alla Sacra di San Michele, dobbiamo cambiare treno alla stazione di Porta Nuova, a Torino. Dalle frecce, si passa al Regionale, infine si scende alla stazione di Sant'Ambrogio."

**Andrè: **"Ho capito Madamigella!

**Terry: **" Finalmente, siamo arrivati!"

**Generale: **"Perbacco Donzelle! Saremo pure arrivati ma il sentiero è in salita!"

**Aizram: **"Vero Generale. È una via crucis."

**Generale: **"Ih ih ih … in vista della settimana Santa, è proprio quella che ci voleva: una via crucis! Salirò e farò la via crucis. Armand tu verrai con me! Pregare in due è sempre meglio!"

**Armand: **"Immagino che le tue preghiere siano rivolte a Sophie …"

**Generale: **"Ma quale Sophie! Sono per il mio erede Francois!"

**Armand: **"Ih ih … si.. vabbé! Comunque pregheremo insieme!"

**Generale: **"Oscar tu andrai a cavallo, visto che sei in stato interessante, e anche Voi Anna andrete a cavallo!"

**Andrè: **"Generale, non dimenticate Madame Marguerite e le Autrici,! Anche loro sono delle dame!"

**Generale: **"Mia moglie deve unirsi a me e Armand per pregare nostro nipote, in quanto alle Arpie … niente affatto che camminino a piedi! E' quello che si meritano dopo tutti i dispetti che mi fanno!"

**Le Arpie: **"Ah ah ah ah …."

**Generale: **"Finalmente ci siamo! Eccola la Sacra di San Michele!"

**Armand: **"Che meraviglia!"

**Generale: **"Si davvero un bel luogo! Armand, continua a pregare e non distrarti!"


	126. Chapter 126

_**Preparativi di viaggio**_

ll Ciambellano di Corte, con il suo ridicolo vestito, si avvicina ossequioso, fa un leggero inchino e dice: "Generale, il duca Vittorio Amadeo III vi riceve nel suo studio, con il primo ministro, prima di partecipare al ballo. Se volete seguirmi, ho disposizioni di scortare Voi e Vostro ehm...figlio con relativi servitori...prego seguitemi."

Guardo mia figlia e André, dico: "Andiamo ci stanno aspettando!"

"Si certo, Signore"

Guardo Oscar, è furiosa. Se fossimo da soli credo che avrebbe già sguainato la spada, o mi avrebbe preso a pugni.

Mi avvicino ad Andrè, sussurro: "Se credi che io dimentichi tanto facilmente quello che è appena accaduto con quella donna, ti sbagli!"

"Ma Oscar, io non ho fatto nulla di male!"

"André, per poco non la baciavi!"

"Oscar, ma ti pare che io avrei potuto fare una cosa simile!"

Mio padre ci interrompe: "Oscar, Andrè rimandate le vostre discussioni a dopo, tra non molto saremo ammessi alla presenza del Duca Vittorio Amedeo!"

"Si, certo Padre! Ma non illuderti Andrè, la nostra discussione è solo rimandata!"

Percorriamo un lungo corridoio ed arriviamo nello studio di sua Maestà Vittorio Amedeo III re di Sardegna e Duca di Savoia. Il valletto bussa, ci annuncia ed entriamo.

Il Duca è in piedi, dietro alla sua scrivania da lavoro, con accanto il primo ministro. Avanziamo, seguendo di un passo mio padre. Ci inchiniamo con rispetto, con il ginocchio destro a terra, ed attendiamo che con un cenno sua Maestà di permetta di rialzarci. Sono abituata da sempre a questi inchini e sono felice di avere indossato abiti maschili.

"Conte Jarjayes, sono felice di rivedervi alla mia corte dopo pochi mesi. Avete però portato un certo scompiglio!"

"Scompiglio?! Se posso permettermi di chiedere, a cosa Vi riferite?"

"Mi riferisco in primo luogo a Madame Oscar, che Vi accompagna, ed al suo sposo, nonchè Vostro figlio adottivo. Nella precedente visita vi siete dimenticato di dirmi che Vostro figlio è in realtà una splendida figlia! E non fate quella faccia scioccata, qui le voci corrono rapide, e la Vostra bellezza, Madame, non è di certo passata inosservata!"

"Ecco, Duca …... Vi ringrazio, comunque rimango un soldato!"

"Si si..certo, però se mi aveste detto subito la verità adesso non avrei delle oche che starnazzano per il castello gridando "Ai Sodomiti!" E potrei avere il piacere di invitarvi a ballare, Contessa! Anche se nulla esclude che lo faccia ugualmente!"

"Come! Ma Duca, l'atteggiamento di quelle dame è stato alquanto discutibile! E poi, non si è mai visto che, ad un ballo, ballino due uomini!"

"Oh, ma Vostra figlia è appunto una donna! Suvvia Jarjayes! Siate moderno! Ih ih... E poi...con lo scherzo che ha fatto il caro cardinale, adesso siamo pure senza Vescovo! Ma è possibile? Io, custode della Santa Sindone, non ho più un vescovo perchè l'ultimo ha deciso di sposarsi...ditemi voi cosa dovrei mai fare! Siete una famiglia piena di sorprese!"

"Beh ecco, si, mio fratello ha deciso di abbandonare il sacerdozio, a breve sposerà la Marchesa di Saluzzo."

"Ecco, e Voi, uomo pieno di sorprese, venite qui a parlarmi di pace con il Vostro sovrano. Permettetemi di dire che trovo tutto ciò alquanto bizzarro. In ogni caso, sappiate che i problemi del Vostro paese non riguardano la mia persona, a patto che i Vostri rivoltosi stiano lontani dalle mie terre. Ovviamente...ogni cosa ha un prezzo, noi non ci immischieremo nelle vicende interne di Luigi XVI...ma..."

"Ma…."

Inizio a preoccuparmi, quest'uomo è ben informato ed incontrollabile.

"Esigo un ballo con Vostra figlia Oscar Françoise! Ih ih..."

Una donna davvero esotica, penso tra me e me.

La richiesta del duca è alquanto insolita, guardo mia moglie, anche lei è sconcertata, e pacatamente ribatte: "Sono lusingata dalle Vostre attenzioni, Duca, ma davvero non è possibile, non ho con me un abito adatto, sarà per un'altra occasione!"

"Assolutamente no! Non potete rifiutare! E poi, non mi pare di avervi chiesto di cambiarvi d'abito! Ih ih..."

"Duca, io davvero non posso! Forse non siete del tutto a conoscenza di ciò che si vocifera sul conto della mia famiglia: siamo oggetto di conversazione, non solo per quello che è successo tra me, mio marito e le due dame, ma anche riguardo a mio zio: tutti non fanno che parlare o meglio sparlare del suo abbandono al sacerdozio. Quindi non vorrei sembrarVi insolente, ma non posso accettare!"

"Madame, non siete nella posizione di rifiutare. Il mio è un ordine. Voglio ballare con Voi."

Guardo prima mio padre poi André, e con superbia dico: "Non vorrei che stasera avvenga un incidente diplomatico a causa di un ballo, quindi se è questo che desiderate Duca, accetto, ma a una condizione!"

"Sentiamo."

"Che mi facciate recapitare un abito adatto, altrimenti mi rifiuto!"

"Volete la Vostra uniforme? O un abito femminile? Perchè per me non vi è nessun problema. Io ballerei con Voi anche se indossaste abiti maschili, come ora."

Questa poi! Ma questo imbecille cosa si è messo in testa?! Oscar è mia e di nessun altro! Non mi piace come la guarda, e poi vuole ballare con lei, ma perché?!

"Duca, esigo un abito femminile e che sia molto semplice, il più semplice che si possa trovare a corte."

"Bene, sarete accontentata!"

Suono un campanello ed arriva il ciambellano.

"Accompagnate la contessa Jarjayes negli appartamenti verdi, fatele recapitare un abito da sera chiaro, di seta, leggero. Mandate quattro dame di compagnia ad aiutarla nella vestizione! E che sia una cosa rapida! Prego Madame, potete seguire il ciambellano! Appena sarete pronta mi verranno ad avvisare!"

Sono costernata, non so cosa pensare. Quest'uomo è senza vergogna, non ha un minimo riguardo nemmeno per mio marito! Ma se osa solo ….. giuro che la guerra tra la Francia e l'Italia la faccio scoppiare io!"

Guardo mia figlia e sussurro: "Oscar...mi raccomando...sii veloce e non lamentarti! ….. Maestà mia figlia è in attesa del primo figlio, preferirei che mio genero andasse con lei ... ha bisogno di attenzioni ed è meglio che resti con qualcuno della famiglia, sapete ... Andrè è molto apprensivo ... ehm...e geloso!"

"Prego, Visconte Jarjayes, andate pure con la Vostra sposa...ma state tranquillo, nessuno ve la tocca! Ah ah ah!"

Sono furiosa, adesso sono pure costretta ad indossare un abito da ballo! Per cosa poi? Se mio padre mi avesse lasciata stare al castello, con il mio Andrè, adesso non saremmo in questa assurda situazione!

Andé ed io percorriamo i corridoi del palazzo dietro il ciambellano di corte. Andrè mi prende il braccio e mi sussurra: " Oscar, sul conto del Duca di Savoia circolano delle voci: tutti dicono che è un donnaiolo. Se solo prova a sfiorarti, giuro che ….."

"Taci! Proprio tu, che hai ballato con quella, mi parli in questo modo?! Se non fossi arrivata Io...lei ti avrebbe...TACI! "

" E no! Se credi di uscirtene in questo modo, ti sbagli di grosso! Quel donnaiolo ha tutta l'aria di… approfittare la situazione! Altrimenti come si spiega la sua pretesa di voler ballare con te!"

"Non lo so, e neppure lo voglio sapere! So solo che IO avrei preferito rimanere al castello, e se sono qui è solo per colpa di mio padre! E tu...TU ...sei sempre circondato da belle donne che ... che ... tu ... ed io...tu...uff!"

Scuoto la testa, sono furiosa ed imbarazzata. Non riesco neppure a concepire che un'altra donna possa posare le sue labbra su quelle del mio Andrè! Eppure, lui è così bello, affascinante, gentile…è più che plausibile che abbia tante donne ai suoi piedi…..tutte belle, truccate, profumate, formose….mentre io….io sono proprio l'esatto opposto.

Entriamo in un sontuoso appartamento, il ciambellano ci dice: "Prego Signori, attendete qui per qualche minuto, torno tra poco. Con il vostro permesso!"

Rimaniamo soli, Oscar mi guarda sempre più di storto, è furiosa.

"Oscar, si può sapere perché continui a guardarmi in questo modo?! Ma io che colpa ho? Anzi, sono davvero preoccupato!"

"André, quella donna voleva appartarsi con te per … per … si insomma lo hai capito!"

"Certo che l'avevo capito, ma questo non significa che io avrei accettato a ….."

"Questo lo dici tu, Grandièr, non quella!"

Ho raggiunto la stanza di mia figlia, voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo tra quei due. Andrè aveva un'espressione che non mi piaceva affatto, come dargli torto! Infondo anche a me da fastidio questa faccenda! … Tendo l'orecchio dietro la porta, sento discutere i due animatamente ….. non resisto, entro.

"Si può sapere costa sta succedendo qui! Perché litigate?!"

"E lo chiedete a me, Padre! Chiedetelo a questo fedifrago!"

André ribatte: "Cosa sarei io! Sei per caso impazzita?!"

"Io impazzita! Tu … tu …. André ti ha visto anche mio padre!"

"Oscar è mai possibile che dobbiamo discutere di certe cose davanti al Generale!"

"Che ascolti pure, non mi interessa! Anzi, è meglio che sappia cosa è accaduto!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Si da il caso che fossi presente, ho visto anch'io! E non vedo perché tu debba arrabbiarti in questo modo con il povero Andrè!"

"Povero dite! Ma Padre, è mancato poco che … la baciasse!"

"Non dire eresie! Andrè è solo te che vuole, quindi basta con queste sciocchezze!"

Guardo la mia piccola figliola dritto negli occhi, possibile che ancora non capisca che Andrè vuole solo lei? Ormai me ne sono convinto pure io, lui funziona solo con Oscar!

"Padre, Voi lo difendete!"

"Oscar, se Andrè fosse un libertino non gli avrei concesso la tua mano e l'avrei preso a calci già da un pezzo!"

Guardo costernato il Generale e sussurro: "Ma Signore, cosa dite?!"

"Taci André! Mia figlia deve smetterla di accusarti di cose che tu non faresti mai!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro Padre?!"

Le mie parole mandano su tutte le furie mio marito che ribatte: "E no, adesso basta Oscar! Non è giusto che mi tratti in questo modo! E poi, che debbo dire io con la faccenda del ballo!"

"Ecco … tu … io …"

"Tu, io … che?! Questa storia non mi piace affatto! Sappi che non appena avrai concesso il ballo a quel … idiota, verrò a prenderti e ce ne andremo, chiaro!"

"Chiaro un accidenti! Non sono di certo io ad essere andata sul terrazzo in compagnia di una...una...che ha cercato di...baciarti! GRANDIER! TU SEI MIO! E se una di quelle galline spennate cerca ancora di...di...io allora..."

"Tu cosa! Quello che deve essere geloso SONO IO, NON TU!"

"TU?! Ma come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?! Sei tu quello che è circondato da belle donne, tutte agghindate, con delle scollature che...che...e loro ti cercano...e tu, invece di declinare ... tu ... tu ...balli! Ecco!"

Continuo ad assistere alla discussione tra mia figlia e André quando alle mie spalle sento un fruscio di sete, pizzi gonne e voci concitate! Arrivano quattro dame, seguite da altrettante cameriere con sete, pizzi, camicie, scarpine ed altro! Come delle furie mi investono e mi spingono di lato mentre spalancano la porta ed entrano vociferando: "Bene, eccoci. Madame, su forza, spogliatevi! Abbiamo poco tempo per trasformarvi in una dama! Su...veloce! E Voi monsieur, sedetevi lì e non infastiditeci!"

"COSA! Ma come osate! Io sono una dama! Andrè in questa corte anche la servitù è priva di educazione!"

"Certo...certo...lo sappiamo che siete una donna! Ma ora muovetevi, che qui c'è molto da fare in poco tempo! Andiamo dietro il separè."

Ci gettiamo su questa riottosa contessa, ed iniziamo a sfilarle la giacca ed il lungo gilet.

"Ehi un momento, so spogliarmi da sola, giù le mani!"

"E allora muovetevi! Avete un corsetto sotto questi abiti?!"

"Corsetto?! Ma quale corsetto, ho indossato delle fasce."

"Cosa?! Utilizzate forse del cilicio per mortificarvi ancora di più?! E allora via tutto! Vi vogliamo solo con le calze! Via tutto il resto! Veloce!"

"Dannazione Andrè, questa è tutta colpa di mio padre e di quel … pervertito di …. meglio tacere altrimenti qui davvero avviene un incidente diplomatico!"

"Sta calma figlia mia! Se solo avessi immaginato una cosa simile, ti avrei scusata, ma adesso non possiamo tornare indietro…"

"Lo so da me Padre, meglio che tacete se non volete che diventi isterica!"

Dopo le parole di mia figlia, sussurro a mio genero: "Andrè, meglio assecondarla, è troppo agitata, non vorrei che il suo stato d'animo influisca sul mio François."

"Sissignore, meglio tacere!"

Ci avventiamo su madame, la spogliamo di tutto, lasciandola solo con indosso le lunghe calze e le coulottes. Nella svestizione rinveniamo, oltre alla spada, anche uno stiletto ed un corto coltellino. Ma che donna particolare. Una volta che è davanti a noi non possiamo non notare delle piccole striature più chiare su una spalla e su un avambraccio. Una anche su una coscia. Ma che donna particolare! E poi, è così magrina, con un petto quasi piatto, e questo ventre con la pelle tesa su cui spicca il disegno della muscolatura.

"Bene madame, ora indossate il corsetto! Su, veloce, che sua Maestà deve fare il suo ingresso!"

"Maledizione!"

"Cosa?! Madame, qui non si impreca! Giratevi, che dobbiamo allacciarlo, ben stretto!"

"Eh no...perdonatemi, ma stretto no. Mia moglie è in stato interessante!"

"Oh, state tranquillo monsieur, non vogliamo di certo nuocere al piccolo, ma il petto va valorizzato! Su su….state ferma!"

"Basta! Lasciatemi! Così mi fate male! No..i capelli...ferme!"

"Invece vanno acconciati, è un ordine del Duca!"

"Ma...lasciatemi!"

"Lasciatemi! Basta! Ho deciso che ballerò con il Duca di Savoia vestita in abiti maschili!"

Esco dal paravento, afferro con rabbia i miei abiti, vado da Andrè che è seduto in poltrona e dico: " Su sbrigati, slacciami questa roba!"

Mi volto di schiena ed attendo che sleghi i nastri di questo strumento di tortura!

Vedo mio padre lasciare immediatamente la stanza borbottando: "Almeno potevi copriti!"

"Padre, nessuno vi ha detto di rimanere qui!"

"OSCARRR! Ti aspetto fuori!"

"Si, certo Padre!"

Mio padre esce in tutta fretta, mio marito ribatte: "Ma Oscar.."

"André, se il Duca vorrà ballare con me, che lo faccia con gli abiti che indosso, vedremo se avrà davvero il coraggio di fare una cosa simile!"

"Ma Madame! Voi non potete! Noi abbiamo ordini precisi! Venite subito qui e non fate i capricci! Vi trasformeremo in una vera dama!"

Guardo severamente le cameriere e ribatto: "Riferite al Duca che non ho bisogno di alcun abito per danzare con lui, se proprio ha deciso di aprire le danze con me, che lo faccia con gli abiti che indosso, è chiaro?! E adesso andate!"

"Sssi si Madame, riferiremo!"

Fuggiamo rapide, questa donna ha uno sguardo assassino. Se aggiungiamo poi che è armata! Ma come può il marito tollerare una cosa del genere! È pericoloso girare con delle armi vere! Potrebbe farsi male!

Mi vesto in tutta fretta, guardo mio marito e dico: "Ho deciso: André voglio ballare con il Duca così! Ecco fatto sono pronta, andiamo Andrè!"

"Bene, allora noi andiamo...grazie di tutto..."

Prendo mia moglie per mano e piano le sussurro: "Oscar, tu sei bellissima qualsiasi cosa indossi...non dimenticarlo mai!"

"Smettila Andrè! Non è il momento per le smancerie! Su, dammi la mano, voglio fare ingresso a Corte con te accanto, vestita da uomo! Che dicano ciò che vogliono, tanto questa è la serata degli scandali!"

"Oscar, calmati...non ti fa bene agitarti tanto! E poi, io ballerei con te anche adesso...lo sai che ti amo!"

"ANDREEEE'! BASTA! Non mi servono le smancerie in questo momento!"

Vedo mia figlia percorrere i corridoi a passo marziale, la raggiungo di corsa la chiamo: "Oscar si può sapere cosa ti prende! Perché non ti sei cambiato d'abito?"

"Padre! Se il Duca ha davvero voglia di ballare con me, che lo faccia così!"

"Ma...Oscar...calmati. Ti prego figliola!"

"Lasciatemi in pace! Non voglio ascoltare nessuno, nemmeno Voi!"

Entriamo rapidi nel salone da ballo, il cerimoniere ci vede, sorride compiaciuto dalla scena! Cosa avrà poi da ridere così!

"Conte Jarjayes, bene...visto che siete pronti avviso sua Maestà!"

"Prego, annunciate!"

"Lucia, guarda il biondino!"

"Chi?"

"Ma il sodomita in cui ti sei imbattuta, è lì accanto al moro, e si tengono per mano! Quindi anche il bel moro che tanto ti piace, è un sodomita! Santo cielo che serata! Ma con tutti i bei tipi, dovevamo proprio innamorarci di due persone ambigue?! Ma! …"

"Ammettiamolo: siamo state davvero sfortunate! Secondo te, cosa ci fa accanto al cerimoniere di corte?"

"Ah...non saprei proprio...però si vede che tra quei due...ih ih…."

" Certo che questi francesi ….. Che Dio ce ne scansi!"

"Amica mia, di sicuro la Corte di Versailles è piena di corrotti, nulla a che vedere con noi italiani!"

"Già è risaputo che i nostri uomini sono dei grandi amatori! Sai che ti dico amica mia! Preferisco accontentarmi di un italiano, sono più sicuri!"

Siamo rientrati nel salone da ballo, quando il cerimoniere annuncia l'ingresso di sua maestà. Vediamo il Duca avvicinarsi, guarda Oscar e sorridendo dice "Madame, mi concedete l'onore di aprire le danze con Voi? Ih ih..."

Il mio è un tono di sfida, sorrido e rispondo: " Ma certo Duca, per me è un vero piacere danzare con Voi! Ma ditemi, preferite che sia io a condurre? Sapete è un ruolo che mi compete!"

"Assolutamente no, Madame. Per quanto possiate atteggiarvi a maschio, si vede che siete una donna, una splendida donna! Ed ora, porgetemi la mano e andiamo al centro della sala!"

"Santo cielo Lucia! Anche sua Maestà il Duca è un sodomita! Ed io che credevo che fosse un uomo di mondo!"

"Armand, ma quelle è tua nipote! Aprirà le danze con il Duca! Armand, ma cosa sta succedendo? E poi Oscar indossa abiti maschili! Santo cielo tutti penseranno il peggio!"

"Anna, davvero non so cosa pensare!"

"Armand, temo che il Duca stia corteggiando tua nipote!"

"Si...mi pare molto probabile. Temo che la consideri una preda...in fondo lei è così bella...particolare, povera cara! Non perdiamola di vista!"

"Armand, sarebbe stato meglio non intervenire a corte!"

"Si...hai ragione. Ma mio fratello doveva parlare con il Duca!"

Gli orchestrali suonano un minuetto, il Duca mi porge la mano, mi sorride e apre le danze. La gente che è intorno a noi, anziché cimentarsi nel ballo, bisbiglia, ascolto appena un commento: "Ma cosa succede, il Duca apre le danze con un uomo!"

"Davvero incredibile! Il Duca, oltre a godere la fama di gran donnaiolo, adesso si scopre addirittura un … pervertito! Certo che alla Corte di Torino non si capisce più nulla!"

"Madame, lo sapete che siete affascinante?! E in abiti maschili siete davvero...particolare! Una donna eccezionale!"

"Credo di non possedere qualità particolari Duca: sono una donna come tante, sposatissima e presto madre!"

"Si certo, ma avete un'eleganza innata. Una grazia tutta particolare! E poi siete così affascinante in abiti maschili!"

"Duca, se Vi piace così tanto vedere una donna in abiti maschili, perché non ordinate alle donne di corte di indossarli? Sapete, in Francia è di moda!"

"Madame, in Francia non è di moda. Ho preso informazioni su di Voi, dopo il nostro precedente incontro ... e devo dire che avete un fascino intrigante! Invidio vostro marito!"

"Vi ringrazio a nome di mio marito, Duca! André è un uomo molto affascinante, ed io ne sono innamorata!"

"Oh...bene, mi fa piacere per voi, Madame! Ciò non toglie nulla al vostro fascino, anzi! La caccia, così, è ancora più intrigante!"

"Non riesco a capirVi Duca, spiegateVi meglio!"

"Amo la caccia, Madame! E Voi sete una preda piena di fascino! Ed io ho sempre conquistato le mie prede!"

"Duca, forse Voi non lo sapete, anche a me piace andare a caccia, ma alle prede preferisco sparare e non certo per ferirle!"

"In effetti, mi avete colpito Madame. In pieno petto! Il vostro sguardo mi ha centrato. Siete davvero splendida .. .e vedrete... sarete mia!"

"Ma come Vi permettete! Voi siete un insolente!"… Mi allontano bruscamente, e continuo: "Duca, per quello che mi riguarda, io non ho più nulla da fare qui a Corte!"

"Ah ah ahah...siete una donna piena di sorprese! Vedrete, avrò ragione di Voi!"

"Non ne siate tanto sicuro! Sapete, ancora una sola parola e la Vostra corte torinese si ricorderà di Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes!... ANDREEEE' DOVE SEI! ANDIAMO VIA DA QUESTO POSTO!"

"Oscar, Oscar ...vieni...non agitarti!"

"André io non sono affatto agitata! Non lo vedi! Sono calmissima!"

"Charles mia sorella è una furia …"

"Joséphine mi pare ovvio: il duca l'ha appena corteggiata, questo sai che significa?"

"Charles, meglio andare via prima che accada una catastrofe, per fortuna che dopo domani partiamo!"

"Oscar...ti prego...vieni...lasciati abbracciare! Vieni qui! Tanto ormai tutti sanno che sei una donna, voglio solo starti vicino, ti prego!"

"André Voglio tornare a casa! E quando dico casa intendo a Parigi! Voglio partire immediatamente, non ne posso più di questo posto!"

"Si, vieni...andiamo alla carrozza! Generale, venite anche Voi?"

"Certo Andrè, andiamo, torniamo a casa!"

"Ma quale casa! Io mi metto immediatamente in viaggio!"

Ci dirigiamo a passo veloce verso la corte interna, vediamo le nostre carrozze ed Oscar sale rapida, seguita da Andrè e da me. Faccio un gesto al cocchiere che parte immediatamente. Oscar è seduta a fianco di Andrè, lui cerca di abbracciarla ma Oscar è ancora troppo arrabbiata!

"Oscar, cosa ti ha detto il Duca?"

"Delle cose irripetibili Andrè!"

"Vuoi dire che … voleva …."

"Esatto! Andrè è così...umiliante! E' stato uno sfacciato! Voglio andare via!"

Appoggio la testa alla spalla del mio Andrè, lui mi abbraccia leggero, come a proteggermi. Chiudo gli occhi, come a voler scacciare questa brutta serata!

La carrozza viaggia rapida verso il nostro castello, è tardi, Oscar si è appoggiata a me, con gli occhi chiusi. Credo che stia dormendo. Non l'ho mai vista così offesa, oltraggiata. Mi dispiace, spero davvero che domani mattina si risvegli allegra, che vada oltre a questa serata disastrosa. Guardo il generale che scuote il capo sconsolato. Arriviamo al castello, un valletto ci apre lo sportello. Il generale scende per primo, io prendo piano Oscar tra le braccia, scendo lo scalino ed attraverso il cortile.

Sento il suo braccio cingermi il collo e piano mi sussurra: "Andrè, grazie! Ti amo Andrè..."

E'stretta a me, aggrappata. La sistemo meglio tra le mie braccia e mi avvio così verso la nostra stanza.

Entriamo nel castello, salgo le scale che portano al piano padronale, con la mia dolcissima sposa tra le braccia, che brontola cose senza senso. Cerco di tranquillizzarla.."Sh…...Oscar, è tutto a posto, siamo a casa, al castello….."

Una cameriera apre la porta della nostra stanza, saluto il generale con un cenno del capo.

"Buona notte Andrè, mi raccomando, assicurati che Oscar si riposi e si tranquillizzi."

"Certo Generale! Vedrete che domani Oscar sarà più calma. Buona notte!"

"Bene, vuoi che vi faccia portare una Tisana? Marguerite ne beveva quando era in attesa delle nostre figlie! Sai, Oscar le assomiglia molto….."

Sono un poco imbarazzato nel raccontare questi momenti intimi con mia moglie, ed anche nel constatare quanto Oscar sia simile a lei. In questo momento, tra le braccia di Andrè, mi ricorda molto la mia dolce sposa. Quante volte l'ho portata nella nostra stanza in braccio, quando si assopiva sul divanetto mentre io ero intento a leggere i dispacci militari.

"No, grazie Generale, non ho bisogno di nulla."

"Bene, buon riposo...e che sia riposo! Sgrunt"

Mi allontano brontolando tra me e me, sulla pessima serata, sulla figlia forte e dolce che ho, sul fatto che il Duca abbia, in qualche modo, cercato di sedurla…...e su quanto mi manchi la mia Marguerite, lei saprebbe cosa fare per calmare Oscar…..o almeno spero!

Una nuova giornata comincia al castello. Sono indaffarata nel salone centrale, quando vedo arrivare mio fratello con un enorme mazzo di fiori.

"Giovanna, Giovanna!"

"Michele cosa c'è?"

"Guarda qua Giovanna! Hanno appena portato questi fiori per il conte .. ehm .. la Contessa!"

"Si si Michele, ho visto…..adesso vado di sopra a portare la colazione ed i fiori…..hai visto lo stemma sul biglietto di accompagnamento? Chissà cosa sarà successo ieri sera al ballo!"

"Però che strano!"

"Strano? Perché?"

"Beh, sarebbe stato più logico se la Contessa fosse nubile, ma visto la sua condizione di donna maritata e per giunta gravida, è davvero strano!"

"Hai ragione Michele, forse nel biglietto ci sono delle spiegazioni….porto tutto di sopra, magari riesco a capire qualcosa di più!"

" Ti aiuto Giovanna, come fai a portare sia la colazione che i fiori."

"Grazie Michele!"

Saliamo le scale, percorriamo il corridoio e ci fermiamo davanti alla porta di madame le comte.

"Michele, senti qualche rumore strano? Sai….non vorrei disturbare…."

"No madamina, è tutto tranquillo! E poi questa non è certo la camera della Marchesa di Liancourt! Lì si, che si sentono rumori molesti ad ogni ora del giorno!"

"Ih ih….hai ragione Michele, però questi sono due sposini…..va bene, busso!"

Due tocchi decisi alla porta…..

"Avanti!"

"Madame, Monsieur, vi abbiamo portato la colazione e...ehm...questi fiori accompagnati da un biglietto….."

Monsieur è già in piedi, difronte a me, con indosso una veste da camera. Madame non si vede, credo che sia ancora a letto.

" Fiori Giovanna?! Chi li ha portati?"

Abbasso gli occhi, imbarazzata, rispondo: "Un messo, da Torino. Sono per Madame!"

" Cosa! Ma …. Date qua Michele, penso io a sistemarli!"

"Si certo...ecco….noi...noi andiamo! Vi lasciamo soli, così potete leggere il biglietto...vedete il sigillo? Arriva proprio dal Duca…"

" Il Duca! Ma … non è possibile!"

"In che senso, Signore?"

" Ma Giovanna, mi riferisco ai fiori, mi pare ovvio!"

"Si, ho capito, ma guardate il sigillo sulla lettera, i fiori arrivano da Palazzo Reale, inviati proprio dal Duca. Questo è certo! E sono indirizzati a Vostra moglie...leggete ….. per madame Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes Contessa di Collegno!"

" Si .. si .. ho notato Giovanna …."

"Ecco...e non volete sapere cosa c'è scritto, Monsieur?"

" Giovanna, Vi prego di lasciarmi solo! Sapete, sono ancora in vestaglia e debbo prepararmi, scusatemi!"

"Si...certo….vieni Michele, andiamo! Dobbiamo portare la colazione anche al Signor Generale!"

Michele chiude la porta, guardo i fiori che ho appena appoggiato sul tavolo prendo il biglietto, osservo il sigillo: è proprio quello dei Savoia!

"Buongiorno Generale!"

"Buongiorno Giovanna!"

"Generale, Vi ho portato la colazione…."

"Posatela sul tavolo! …. Beh, cosa Vi succede, perché siete ancora qui?!"

"Ecco, vedete Generale, poco fa, hanno portato un enorme mazzo di fiore per Vostra figlia!"

"Quale figlia!"

"Ma il Signor Conte!"

"Oscar?!"

"Si, certo, Madame le Comte!"

"Si può sapere chi li manda?"

"Vedete Generale, i fiori erano accompagnati dal sigillo della casa reale di Torino…"

"Cosa avete detto?! Il Duca!"

"Beh, chi altri se non lui?!"

"Non è possibile! Quell'uomo è davvero uno sfacciato! Immagino mia figlia che reazione avrà avuto!"

"Non lo so Signore! Io ho consegnato i fiori a suo marito, credo che Vostra figlia stia ancora dormendo! Generale, a Vostro Genero non ha fatto piacere che il Conte ricevesse i fiori …."

"Ho capito Giovanna, adesso basta! Puoi andare!"

"Sissignore!"

Non appena Giovanna lascia la mia stanza, mi precipito per il corridoio per raggiungere la camera di mia figlia: non vorrei che commettesse qualche sciocchezza!

Continuo a guardare i fiori, penso che il Duca sia un uomo senza riguardi.

Sento dei passi leggeri alle mie spalle, mi volto, vedo Oscar in piedi, che si stiracchia le braccia sbadigliando, con indosso solo una leggera camicia da notte, molto femminile. Si stropiccia un occhio, mi sorride, arriva al mio fianco, mi da un bacio e mi saluta: "Buongiorno André! Ma che caro che sei, mi hai svegliata con un bellissimo mazzo di fiori, grazie amore!"

" Beh … ecco.. Oscar, veramente non li ho portati io …"

"No? E chi li manda! E soprattutto...per chi sono? Andrè….non sarà una delle dame che ieri sera ha cercato di sedurti! Perché ti assicuro che potrei passarla a fil di spada! Ih ih!"

Sorrido divertita, mentre guardo mio marito dritto negli occhi.

" Oscar, non sono per me, ma per te! Te li ha mandati il Duca …"

"Cosa?! Ma...e perché?!"

"Oscar, ci vuole così tanto per capirlo?! Comunque ha allegato anche una lettera, prendi, leggila!"

"No...aprila tu...io…..no!"

"Ma è indirizzata a te …."

"Non importa, leggi tu...io….dopo ieri sera, non ci riesco."

Abbasso lo sguardo, sconcertata!

Sentiamo dei passi veloci nel corridoio e la nostra porta spalancarsi. "Oscar, Andrè! Cosa significano quei fiori! Voglio sapere! Subito!"

"Padre è appunto ciò che voglio sapere, su André fa presto, apri la lettera!"

"Si si…..va bene apro….."

Spezzo il sigillo, dispiego i lembi della lettera, scorro veloce il testo e dico: "Oscar...il Duca, ah ah...dice che quando siamo andati via, si è sparsa la voce che i francesi non sono dei sodomiti, ma che tu sei una donna! Dice che ti ha invitata a ballare apposta! E che….ecco...che è stato un vero piacere danzare con una donna della Vostra bellezza e leggiadria, siete un angelo, armato di spada!"

"COSA! Ma cosa si può sapere è messo in testa il Duca! Per chi mi ha presa! Se prova ancora a fare una cosa simile, giuro che lo sfido a duello, non certo con la spada ma con la pistola!

"Oscar...ti prego, calmati!"

Il Generale, mi guarda e con tono severo dice: "Andrè, dammi quella lettera, voglio leggere cosa c'è scritto esattamente! Certo che tra te e mia figlia mi farete diventare matto!"

"Eccola Generale …"

"Dai qua!"

Allungo una mano e quasi strappo la missiva dalle mani di mio genero.

"Oscar, ih ih ih … il Duca ti ha corteggiata di proposito, per fare capire a tutti che sei una donna, nonostante l'abbigliamento! Certo, è uno sfrontato, avrebbe anche potuto essere meno diretto!"

" Io … io … Non capisco…"

"Cosa non capisci?!"

" Padre, forse i miei abiti impediscono di capire chi sono! Secondo me la Corte dei Savoia è un covo di depravati! Basta pensare a quelle due donne che … hanno circuito me e Andrè!"

"Si...su questo devo darti ragione .Comunque, ora tutti sanno che sei una donna, e che il Duca si è invaghito di una splendida Contessa, che lo ha platealmente rifiutato! E dalla missiva, appare che il Duca sia felice di tutto ciò! Un uomo davvero strano!"

"Padre, tutto questo ha dell'inverosimile! Per fortuna che domani mattina ci metteremo in viaggio."

"Si figliola! Non vedo l'ora di fare rientro a palazzo Jarjayes! Non mi sono mai sentito così stanco e nostalgico come in questo viaggio!"

"Padre i bagagli ormai sono quasi pronti, dobbiamo solo affilare le spade!"

"Affilare le spade? Oscar, tu non farai proprio nulla. Passerai la tua giornata qui, ad oziare! Anzi, se te ne stessi buona a letto sarebbe persino meglio! Tanto più che sei ancora in abbigliamento adatto! Chiaro?! Per te solo riposo!"

"Padre …"

"Dimmi Oscar … "

"Non vorrei sembrarVi indisponente ma, uscite dalla mia camera!"

"Oscar! Perché dovrei uscire?!"

"Padre debbo cambiarmi, fare colazione e affilare la mia spada!"

"Devi fare colazione e riposarti! Alle armi ci penseranno Sassoin e La Salle! Chiaro?! Andrè, dì qualcosa a tua moglie!"

" Signore, io … Oscar, penso io alla tua spada …"

"Va bene Andrè, ma bisogna anche preparare i cavalli. Ed in questo, riesci solo tu…..magari vengo con te da César!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Oscar vuoi capire che aspetti un bambino! Lascia queste incombenze a tuo marito!"

"Ma io….Padre, io mi sento bene. Sono riposata e voglio trascorrere la giornata con mio marito! Cosa ci vedete di male in questo?!"

" Possibile che tu non lo capisca! Devi affrontare un lungo viaggio, hai bisogno di riposo!"

"Appunto! Mi riposerò in compagnia di mio marito! Ed ora, se volete farci la cortesia di lasciarci soli, ve ne saremo grati! Prego, Padre!"

"Oscar sei davvero impossibile! E va bene me ne vado! Vado a cercare Armand, deve allenarsi anche stamattina! Non mi interessa che ieri si è intrattenuto a Corte fino a tardi, e questo vale anche per gli altri due!

Dopo gli allenamenti, un veloce pranzo ed un riposino mi ritiro nello studio per verificare ancora una volta il percorso e cercare di trovarci il più possibile in qualche paese, per non dormire in tenda troppo sovente.

Il rumore di una carrozza mi disturba mentre sto ricontrollando ancora una volta il tragitto del nostro viaggio. Chissà chi è che viene a disturbare! Spero non sia un altro mazzo di fiori da parte del Duca!

Mi affaccio dalla finestra e mi accorgo che la carrozza ha le insegne dei conti di Costigliole. Il lacchè apre lo sportello e vedo uscire il buon Bartolomeo. Poi si volta e porge il braccio, sarà accompagnato dalla figlia, che infatti vedo uscire saltellante ma...un'altra donna esce, seguita da un trionfo di stoffe, pizzi, merletti. Una donna, senza dubbio, abbigliata in modo davvero sfarzoso, con in testa un cappellino verde, con un nastro giallo, ed un pennuto impagliato appoggiato sopra. Il cappellino è posato su un'acconciatura che sfida tutte le leggi di gravità! Ma chi è questa pazza? E soprattutto, cosa ci fa qui?!

La governante di palazzo, si avvicina e dice: " Buongiorno Conte di Costiglione, siete qui per il Generale?"

"Si Giovanna, annunciateci per favore...e ….ecco, magari avvisate anche il conte Girodelle, mia figlia sarebbe felice di poter passeggiare con lui per il parco. Sempre se una delle figlie del Generale è disposta a fare loro da chaperon!"

" Ma si, certo Conte, adesso avviso il padrone, intanto Signori accomodateVi, prego da questa parte!"

"Grazie Giovanna! Vieni Elena, accompagna tua zia nel salotto!"

Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio che mi porta alla stanza dello studio, busso attendo risposta ed entro.

" Generale, ci sono ospiti che Vi attendono."

"Si, ho visto...ma chi è quella donna? La conosci?"

" E' la sorella del Conte."

"Cosa?! Con tutte quelle piume in testa?! Ma è quella che dovrebbe accompagnare la figlia?!"

" Credo di si, non so …. Comunque Generale, il Conte mi ha detto di avvisare Vostro nipote, il Maggiore, per fare compagnia alla Contessina, sempre se una delle Vostre figlie sia disposta ad accompagnarli, naturalmente!"

Vedo Joséphine affacciarsi dalla porta e dice: " Tranquilla Giovanna, penserò io a sorvegliare i due fidanzatini! .. Padre con me sono al sicuro, proteggerò la virtù di Elena! Ih ih ih …"

"Joséphine, certe volte mi fai davvero paura! Sai che non ti affiderei la virtù di nessuna delle mie nipoti? Nessuna!"

"Padre siete davvero esagerato!"

"Joséphine, io non sono esagerato, è che ti conosco, e sotto certi aspetti sei poco affidabile!"

"Padre, Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole, intanto sarò io a sorvegliare le due colombelle!"

"Si, si, ho capito! … Giovanna, scendo subito nel salotto…..e che il Signore mi assista! Anzi, Giovanna, fai venire anche Armand e Oscar!"

" Sissignore, vado a chiamarli, con permesso!"

" Vai, vai!"

Esco dallo studio e mi dirigo verso il salottino verde. Faccio un bel respiro ed apro la porta dicendo: "Buongiorno Bartolomeo! Contessina Elena, Victor ci raggiungerà immediatamente, accompagnato da mia figlia Joséphine. Madame, sono il conte de Jarjayes, Augustin Reynier François."

Mi esibisco in un perfetto baciamano.

" Oh Conte de Jarjayes che piacere conoscerVI! Io sono Maria Giovanna di Costigliole, sorella del qui presente Bartolomeo! Ih ih ih …. Fratello dì qualcosa, perché non parli?"

"Si certo, Augustin, ho l'onore di presentarti mia sorella, che accompagnerà Elena in viaggio! Sono sicuro che andrete molto d'accordo, e non vi arrecherà nessun disturbo!"

Guardo la contessa, un tripudio di gonne, sembra un enorme meringa verde da cui spuntano due braccia guantate, con questo caldo è una vera follia, un petto esposto in maniera a dir poco indecente, che neppure a Versailles ho mai visto una cosa del genere, e questa acconciatura così surreale…..

"Zio, mio padre ha chiesto anche a Voi di andare di sotto?"

"Si, Oscar, Giovanna mi ha detto che sono arrivati i Conti di Costigliole, spero che questa volta non accada nulla di irriverente!"

"Irriverente? Ih ih…..più di quanto accaduto la sera del compleanno di Andrè? Oppure di ieri sera a palazzo Reale!"

"Oscar, ormai mi sto abituando a tutto, ma io sono un uomo pacifico e non voglio avere problemi!"

"Neppure io, se è per questo! Bene, andiamo….e vediamo cosa vuole mio padre! Prima mi dice di riposare e poi mi convoca di sotto, chi lo capisce più!"

Entro nel salottino seguita dallo zio, saluto compitamente il Conte di Costigliole con una stretta di mano. "Bentornato conte! Vedo che siete in compagnia!"

"Si certo, vi presento mia sorella Maria Giovanna, che accompagnerà Elena in viaggio."

Guardo la contessa, che mi porge la mano guantata. Resto immobile per un attimo, poi agisco come d'istinto, abituata da anni di frequentazione di Versailles, mi inchino, prendo la mano e faccio il baciamano. Sono ormai parecchi mesi che non mi esibisco più in atteggiamenti così tanto maschili, ma pazienza.

"Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza, Contessa. Sono Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes!"

Oh, che bel ragazzo, molto educato, carino, compito. Se solo avesse qualche anno in più sarebbe un bel partito, ma è troppo giovane per me. Sento gli sguardi dei presenti puntati su di me, ma non capisco cosa io abbia mai fatto di sbagliato! E neppure il giovane, è stato per-fet-to. Uhm….però anche se giovane potrei farci un pensierino!

"Ehm...coff coff...Madame Maria Giovanna, non fatevi ingannare dall'abbigliamento, Oscar è la più giovane delle mie sei figlie!"

"Co...cosa?! Ma...come...non capisco! Oh che imbarazzo, è una donna! E mi ha baciato la mano! Scusate l'ardire ma … perché siete vestita come un uomo! O santo cielo! Ma in che posto sono capitata?"

Mio zio Armand, sorride e dice: " In nessun posto particolare Contessa, vedete, nella nostra famiglia non è inusuale che le donne si vestano in abiti maschili e facciano il baciamano, vero Augustin?"

"Si certo. Mia figlia ha ricevuto un'educazione molto aperta, Madame. Ma non fatevi ingannare, ve ne prego."

"Ma si, certo , certo, Generale! Ma Voi Signore chi siete?"

"Madame, sono Armand de Jarjayes….ex Cardinale di Torino. Di certo Vi ricordarete di me!"

" Ma si, certo, ora mi ricordo di Voi! Cardinale, desidero complimentarmi con Voi per la splendida messa che avete celebrato il Natale scorso. Mai nessun sacerdote è riuscito a toccare la mia sensibilità come Voi Cardinale! Peccato che la Chiesa dovrà fare a meno di un prelato come Voi! Chissà quante pecorelle smarrite avrete portato all'ovile!"

Mia sorella Joséphine incalza: "Tante Contessa ma la più importante se la sposa!"

Mio padre mi guarda come se mi volesse fulminare, incalzo: "Padre non credo di aver detto ciò che ormai tutti sanno, vero zio?"

"Si … certo Joséphine! Contessa Maria Giovanna tra due mesi mi sposo!"

"Oh...vi sposate?! E ditemi, chi officerà il sacramento? Il Santo Padre in persona? Per un prelato della vostra levatura morale, mi pare il minimo!"

"Ecco, veramente, credo che il mio matrimonio lo celebrerà il sacerdote che ha unito tutti i membri della famiglia Jarjayes."

"Mia nipote Josephine dice: " Ovvio zio! Ha unito tutti noi in matrimonio e posso dire a gran voce che le nostre unioni sono riuscite perfettamente, soprattutto la mia!"

Mio padre con tono severo mi dice: "Bene, se avete finito, Joséphine puoi accompagnare la contessina e Victor nel parco! Mi raccomando Joséphine, fai conto che la Contessina sia tua figlia, mi sono spiegato?!"

" Certo Padre, Elena è in ottime mani, a dopo!"

Guardo Victor porgere il braccio alla contessina, uscire seguito da Joséphine, spero che non combini qualche guaio!

"Bene, Bartolomeo! è un vero piacere avervi qui! Stavamo appunto ricontrollando l'itinerario di viaggio!"

Ho l'impressione che la sorella di Bartolomeo mi guardi un poco troppo, non vorrei sbagliarmi ma credo che stia facendo delle illusioni su di me!

Guardo il Generale, debbo ammettere che è un bel uomo, non mi dispiacerebbe se si accorgesse di me!

"Augustin, come ti dicevo, mia sorella accompagnerà Elena! Sono certo che non vi sarà di intralcio. Vero mia cara?!"

"IO?! Ma no, anzi, credo che mi troverò benissimo con questa magnifica famiglia!"

"Bene Madame, mi fa piacere. Spero che Vostro fratello vi abbia detto che sarà un viaggio lungo, e che dovrete portare con Voi solo lo stretto necessario!"

"Si certo, state tranquillo. Le mie cameriere si stanno già affaccendando. Si tratta solo di pochi bauli, non più di tre, oltre alla mia cameriera personale! Sapete, una nobildonna non può viaggiare senza! Sarà un viaggio magnifico!"

"Come! Ma no, Contessa, non potete portare con Voi tutto quel bagaglio, dovete portare il minimo indispensabile. Il viaggio sarà lungo e faticoso, non possiamo caricare le carrozze in maniera eccessiva! Mi dispiace Madame, ma dovrete portare con Voi solo una parte di un solo baule!"

"COSA! Ma Conte, Voi non potete chiedermi una cosa simile!"

" Mi dispiace Madame ma dovrete limitarVi a ciò che Vi dico, e poi niente cameriera al seguito, non è possibile!"

"Potrei limitare il bagaglio, per quanto lo trovi disdicevole, sulla cameriera non transigo. La mia fidata Armandina verrà con me! O forse vorreste provvedere Voi ad allacciarmi il corsetto ogni mattina?!"

" Madame, ci sono le mie figlie che potranno aiutarVi, loro non hanno nessuna cameriera al seguito, e poi se non ne siete ancora a conoscenza, dovrete indossare abiti comodi. Tutte le mie figlie indosseranno vestiti maschili, provvedete anche Voi a procurarVi qualcosa di simile!"

"Cosa?! Assolutamente no! Ai miei abiti non rinuncio, e neppure alla mia cameriera!| E la questione finisce qui, mio caro Conte Jarjayes!"

"Madame, volete affrontare il viaggio con i vostri abiti?! Fatelo pure, sarete Voi stessa a cambiare idea! Comunque Vi suggerisco di portarVi qualche cambio di Vostro fratello, a Voi la scelta e per quanto riguarda la Vostra cameriera, se proprio ci tenete fate pure ma poi non accetto lamentele, chiaro!"

"Si Signor Corte, vedrete che non avrò nulla di cui lamentarmi!"

Però che uomo il Generale: davvero di carattere, proprio come piace a me!

"E ditemi, conte, come intendete disporre le carrozze? E quante saranno? Credo almeno cinque!"

"Madame, forse non vi è chiaro...noi attraverseremo le Alpi. Viaggeremo a cavallo, gli uomini, le donne a dorso di muli, per molti tratti. Non possiamo avere cinque carrozze, non riusciremo a gestirle! Saranno tre, e già così sarà un problema restare uniti! Portatevi abiti pesanti, in montagna la temperatura scende parecchio, soprattutto di notte. E...capiterà di dover dormire in tenda!"

"COME! In tenda! Bartolomeo, ma che scherzo è questo?!

"Madame, forse avete cambiato idea?"

Guardo il generale, solo a guardarlo mi ricredo e dico: " No, No, e va bene Generale farò come vorrete, dormirò in tenda e quant'altro , ovviamente senza rinunciare a nulla!"

Mia figlia Oscar ribatte severamente: "Madame, forse mio padre non è stato abbastanza chiaro. Il viaggio potrebbe essere pericoloso, infatti gli uomini faranno i turni di guardia quando saremo in tenda. E, se fosse necessario, anche quando alloggeremo in qualche locanda o convento. Vi suggerisco di tenere sempre a portata di mano un pugnale, per ogni evenienza!"

" PUGNALE! Cielo! Oh scusate cardinale!"

"Nulla madame….ma non preoccupatevi, mia nipote preferisce essere previdente. Ma se sentirete il bisogno di pregare, potrete farlo in tutta tranquillità, vero Augustin?"

" Certo Armand, e poi ci sei tu come guida spirituale per tutti noi!"

"Oh, Generale e ditemi, penserete Voi alla mia incolumità?! Credo che Vostro nipote sarà occupato a proteggere la sua promessa, le vostre figlie hanno i mariti…..ma Voi viaggiate solo!"

" Beh proprio da solo non direi, saremo in tanti."

"Intendo che non avete una donna di cui occuparvi, per cui potrete proteggere me!"

" Emm .. no, Madame! Bene questo è tutto! Bartolomeo, spero di essere stato abbastanza eloquente."

"Si si….domani mattina accompagnerò mia figlia e mia sorella qui all'alba, come concordato. Poi io e mia moglie vi raggiungeremo a Parigi per le nozze di monsieur Armand e della Marchesa di Saluzzo. I bagagli di Elena sono già pronti, ridotti al minimo. Augustin, ti affido il mio bene più prezioso, sono certo che la tratterai come fosse tua figlia. Posso stare tranquillo, vero?"

" Ma certo Bartolomeo, non preoccupatevi, Elena è in buone mani!"

"Bene...allora a domani, noi possiamo andare! Vieni mia cara sorella!"

" Emm .. ecco … Generale, per me, sarà un vero piacere viaggiare con Voi, a domani!"

" A domani Madame!"

Victor e Elena sono nei giardini, mi sono allontanata appena per dare loro la possibilità di parlare in tranquillità.

"Elena, sono contento che partirete con me, almeno avremo la possibilità di conoscerci un poco meglio prima di sposarci."

"Oh Victor, non mi sembra vero! Diventerò la Vostra sposa!"

"Elena spero che non abbiate a pentirVi…"

"Non ne vedo il motivo Victor, Voi siete un uomo gentile e affascinante, e poi siete tanto comprensivo, cos'altro potrei desiderare!"

"Elena, Vi ringrazio per tutti i complimenti, spero di meritarli! Ih ih ih …"

"Victor, Vostra cugina si è allontanata …"

"Mia cugina è una donna molto discreta, ma non preoccupateVi è dietro il cespuglio a sorvegliarci!"

"Ma no, non dicevo certo per questo! So perfettamente che siete un gentiluomo Victor, è solo che non vorrei che venisse richiamata da mio padre o da Vostro zio!"

"TranquillizzateVi Elena, mia cugina sa il fatto suo! … Eccola sta arrivando….."

"Scusatemi se son inopportuna, purtroppo ho visto arrivare vostro padre Contessa e non vorrei che avesse qualcosa da ridire e magari cambiasse idea all'ultimo minuto e non Vi faccia più partire!"

"Grazie Marchesa, siete una donna davvero delicata!"

"Ma Vi pare Elena, anch'io ho avuto la Vostra età e un fidanzato, so cosa significa essere sorvegliati costantemente: è davvero noioso! Però in tutta confidenza Vi dirò …. Sapete, non appena io e Charles avevamo l'opportunità di eludere la sorveglianza, sparivano per appartarci! Ih ih ih … Lascio a Voi due immaginare! Ih ih ih … Beh Victor, avrete tanti momenti per …. Si, insomma avete capito, ma adesso è meglio cambiare discorso. Ecco… stanno arrivando!"

Non è possibile! La Marchesa ha parlato in questo modo a me e Elena senza un minimo di imbarazzo! … Guardo Elena, è rossa in viso. Certo che come inizio non è dei migliori!

"Elena figliola, possiamo andare!"

"Si, certo Padre! Arrivederci Victor, Marchesa!"

"A domani Elena e riposateVi!"

Bartolomeo mi guarda e dice: " Marchesa, grazie di aver fatto compagnia a mia figlia!"

"E' stato un vero piacere Conte Bartolomeo! E non preoccupateVi, sorveglierò Vostra figlia come se fosse la mia!"

"Grazie Madame!"

Victor ed io vediamo salire sulla vettura i nostri ospiti e partire!"

"Bene Victor, credo che il nostro viaggio di ritorno, sarà molto interessante. A dopo Cugino!"

Lo zio ed io siamo ancora nello studio, guardo mio padre e gli dico: "Padre, temo che sarà un viaggio lungo, con quella strana Contessa! Forse non ha ben capito di cosa si tratta!"

Armand ribatte: "Augustin credo che la Contessa si sia invaghita di te, attento fratello è meglio che tu le dica immediatamente che hai una moglie, se non vuoi avere problemi con Marguerite."

"Armand, si può sapere cosa dici!"

"Augustin, non fingere di non averlo capito!"

"Già Padre, ho avuto l'impressione che volesse invitarvi nella sua tenda!"

" Si può sapere cosa dite?! Voi due siete impazziti?! Armand! Sei un ex Cardinale, come ti vengono certe idee, e tu, figliola, sempre così morigerata...come puoi pensare una cosa del genere!"

"Augustin ma cosa pensi che essere stato un Cardinale voglia dire non riconoscere certe situazioni? Fratello sai quante donne sono venute nel mio confessionale a raccontarmi certe cose?!"

"Armand sarebbe stato peggio se le avessi fatto tu, certe cose! A proposito ti sei confessato Armand?"

"Confessato? E perché di grazia?!"

"Armand, non fingere con me. So cosa hai combinato prima di metterti con Anna! Sappi che ieri durante il ricevimento a palazzo dei Savoia, ho ascoltato commenti sul tuo conto, poco riverenti."

"Ah...e tu credi ai pettegolezzi di palazzo?! Senti Augustin, io ho da fare, devo finire di preparare il mio baule da viaggio. Quindi, se non ti dispiace, vado. Oscar, a più tardi!"

" A più tardi PECCATORE!"

"Si si...certo Augustin! E dimmi, Joséphine sarebbe davvero nata dopo solo sette mesi?! Su su….non fare la morale a me!"

"Beh ecco …. ARMAND! IO NON ERO UN PRELATO!"

"Si..certo...ma non eri neppure sposato! Suvvia…"

" Ah ah ah ah …."

Mio padre mi guarda in malo modo e dice: " Oscar, si può saper cosa hai da ridere?"

"Scusatemi Padre, ma assistere alle discussioni dei due fratelli è un vero spasso! "Ih ih ih…"

"OSCARRR! Ti prego, smettila!"

"Si, certo Padre! Ih ih ih …."

" Augustin se solo nostro nonno fosse in vita, chissà quante ne direbbe! Ricordi le tirate di orecchi che ti faceva! E poi, ricordi quando è nata Joséphine cosa ti disse?"

"No, ti prego non me lo ricordare!"

"E invece si …."

"Ti prego, non davanti a mia figlia!"

"Ih ih ih …A dopo fratello."

"Armand...ecco...a proposito di nonno Augustin…..il suo ...ehm….spirito, vive nelle segrete di palazzo Jarjayes!"

Oddio, mio Padre è impazzito…..mi nascondo dietro ad una mano, per soffocare una risata, vedo arrivare mia sorella Joséphine e le faccio segno di tacere, qui c'è davvero parecchio da ridere!

Entro e dico: "Zio Armand, mio padre ha ragione! Pensa che ha parlato davvero con il nonno e sapete cosa gli ha detto? Che se vuole davvero un erede, deve concede la scrivania dello studio di palazzo Jarjayes a mia sorella Oscar e André per generare , altrimenti Oscar avrà solo figlie, vero padre?"

"Cosa?! Ti prego Augustin, dimmi che state scherzando! Le anime dei morti non vagano per i palazzi!"

"Invece è la verità Armand! Sappi che ho parlato con nostro nonno per ben due volte! Mi sono anche ammalato nelle segrete per poter parlare con lui, sapessi che freddo laggiù!"

"Augustin…..ti prego….sii serio! Le anime dei morti sono in Paradiso...ehm….quella di nonno Augustin credo sia ancora in purgatorio in effetti….ma poco importa, di sicuro non è al castello!"

"Armand, appena torneremo a casa ti dimostrerò che ciò che ti ho detto è la verità. Verrai nelle segrete con me e parlerai con il nonno!"

"Dategli ascolto zio, vedrete che anche Voi parlerete con nonno Augustin! Ih ih ih … "

"Si può sapere perché ridi Josèphin? "

" Nulla zio! Ih ih …"

Guardo sconsolata mia sorella, e pensare che le avevo fatto cenno di tacere! Oh, ma lei non ascolta nessuno!

Tento di portare via mia sorella prima che combini un altro pasticcio, dico: "Joséphine, vieni con me per favore! Ho bisogno del tuo consiglio! Voi permettete, vero?"

"Ma si, andate pure!"

Prendo Joséphine sottobraccio e la trascino fuori dal salottino: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente? Vuoi davvero dare ancora voce a Nonno Augustin?!"

"Perché no, Oscar! Ricordi come è stato divertente?! Se solo ci penso! A proposito , tu e Andrè avete usufruito qualche volta della scrivania? Sappiate che se è successo, è tutto merito mio, sorella!"

"Joséphine! Dove io e Andrè…..non è affar tuo! E poi, non intendo assecondarti ancora. Nelle segrete fa freddo ed è umido, ed io ….. ecco ... il dottore ….. nelle mie …. Condizioni ... non è ...…. non ... si .. insomma …. fa freddo …. E ..."

Che imbarazzo! Eppure è un concetto facile da esprimere, durante la gravidanza è meglio evitare di ammalarsi! Facile, ma le parole proprio non vogliono uscire….sbuffo...uff...

" Oscar … ah ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Cosa ci trovi di così divertente?"

" Nulla sorella, nulla! Ah se penso alla scrivania! Ah ah ah …"

"JOSEPHINE! Smettila immediatamente! Tu, il nonno e la scrivania! CHIARO?!"

" Oscar, sai che ti dico! Che stasera prima di lasciare questo posto, trascinerò Charles nello studio, voglio riprovare l'esperienza della scrivania, dove nostro padre e lo zio Armand stanno discutendo! Ah ah ah …"

"JOSEPHINE! Sei…. impossibile! Certe volte ha ragione nostro Padre!"

" Ah ah ah … Oscar visto che siamo in tema di confidenze, voglio raccontarti dello zio e di Anna … vedessi cosa combinano quei due! ….Ih ih ih …."

"Co..cosa?! ma tu….li hai spiati? Ma non ti vergogni?!"

" Ma che spiati! E' stato un caso che li ho visti al nella stalla e poi …. Oh sai, io e Charles volevamo farlo là, ma guarda caso tutti i posti erano occupato dallo zio che era in compagnia di Anna! Ih ih ih … Sapessi Oscar…. Ih ih ih Certo anche Anna non scherza! Ah ah ah …."

"BASTA! Non intendo ascoltarti oltre! Vado a sistemare le mie armi! A dopo, Joséphine. Ed inizia a pensare con chi vuoi condividere il viaggio…..Anna o Maria Giovanna?!"

"Aha ha ha ah … Con te sorellina, prettamente con te! Ah ah ah …."

Le punto l'indice al petto e dico: "No, mia cara! Io non viaggerò in carrozza! Che ti sia ben chiaro! A te, come a tutti gli altri!"

"Ah ah ah …."

"Non ci trovo nulla di così divertente, mia cara sorella!"

"Io invece si, e tanto! Ih ih … Ora basta, vado da Charles, sai, prima di rimetterci in viaggio, ho intenzione di …. Meglio non dirtelo, non vorrei che ti scandalizzassi! Ih ih …"

"JOSEPHIIINNNNNEEEEEE!"

"Oscar invece di pensare ad affilare le lame, io al tuo posto vi rinchiudere in camera e sfinirei mio marito fino a che non ti dica: Basta Oscar ti prego! Ah ah ah …. Sorella domani mattina ci metteremo in viaggio e chissà quando avremo ancora la possibilità di giacere con i nostri mariti. A dopo Oscar!"

"JoSEPHINNN!"

"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Gravere, Madonna della Losa.**_

_**Con la partecipazione del reggimento Jarjayes **_

_**Ospiti: Lupe3 e Australia7**_

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM! QUESTA E'TUTTA COLPA VOSTRA! ASPETTATE! TANTO TRA POCO CI VEDREMO NEL SIPARIETTO! GIURO CHE GUAINO LA SPADA!"

_**Terry:**_ "Santo cielo! Aizram cosa hai combinato questa volta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Io, Terry?! Nulla!"

_**Terry:**_ "Allora perché il Generale sta strillando dall'anticamera del suo tempo contro di te?"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, io non ho fatto nulla! Terry, nella famiglia Jarjayes sun tutt foll!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, hai ragione, ormai è assodato che sono tutti fuori di testa. Però il Generale sta ancora urlando contro di te. Forse per qualche idea che hai avuto e abbiamo messo in atto nel capitolo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, come vuoi che te lo dica! Io non lo so! Se il Generale è impazzito non è certo colpa mia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Uhmmm … Aizram, è giunta l'ora di aprire le porte del nostro tempo e fare entrare la truppa."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry aspetta un attimo …"

_**Terry:**_ "Si può sapere cosa fai con quella spada in mano?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ma lo hai sentito?! Farà il suo ingresso armato di spada ed io ho preso il fioretto che apparteneva al mio bis nonno. Avrò pure il diritto di difendermi, non ti sembra?! Terry, ti consiglio di armarti, sono sicuro che arrabbiato com'è si scaglierà anche contro di te!"

_**Generale:**_ "APRITE QUESTA PORTA! VOGLIO ENTRARE NEL VOSTRO TEMPO!"

_**Armand:**_ "Fratello calmati, ricordati cosa ci ha insegnato nostro Signore: devi porgere l'altra guancia …"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitto Armand, tu sei il meno indicato per farmi la predica!"

_**Armand:**_ "Marguerite, porta alla ragione mio fratello, è troppo agitato."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin, Armand ha ragione, devo calmarti!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, siete una furia, secondo me, le Autrici Vi stanno tenendo troppo tempo lontano da mia madre, ormai siete sclerato …."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSÈPHINNNNE! SEI UNA SFACCIATA, ZITTA! NON AGGIUNGERE UNA PAROLA DI PIÙ! A PROPOSITO TU… TU, INVECE DI SORVEGLIARE VICTOR ED ELENA, LI HAI LASCIATI SOLI!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ah, si … vero Padre! Volevo che i fidanzatini si conoscessero un poco, magari che si scambiassero qualche bacio, ma nulla! Victor non l'ha nemmeno sfiorata. Ma che razza di uomo è! Possibile che non la sfiori per niente! Io, al posto di Elena, mi preoccuperei, sapete, non vorrei che a Victor non piacciano le donne!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINEEE coff…coff…"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Vedete Padre, se strillate ancora, Vi strozzerete …."

_**Generale: **_"Charles … coff … coff ….."

_**Charles: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sei un buono a nulla!"

_**Charles: **_"Perché Signore?"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché tua moglie è una sfacciata!"

_**Charles:**_ "Signore, ma è una Jarjayes …."

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO IMBECILLE! Coff… coff ….."

_**Oscar:**_ "André prendi un bicchiere d'acqua, mio padre si sta strozzando davvero!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, non ho bisogno di nessun bicchiere d'acqua, sto bene! ….. ARPIE, VI DECIDETE AD APRIRE LA PORTA DEL TEMPO!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, sei pronta?!

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, io sono armata di spada, ma tu …"

_**Terry:**_ "Sccc… tranquilla amica mia, ho con me la mia spada in tasca…"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma… cosa dici …"

_**Terry:**_ "Eccolo qua, il mio telefono: apro il Dropbox e lo sistemo io, se solo prova a infilzarci …."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Aizram, siamo appena arrivate …"

_**Terry:**_ "Ciao Lupen, Australia, vi stavamo aspettando."

_**Lupen3: **_"Terry, volevo scambiare qualche parola con il Generale e con gli altri, ma temo che non sia possibile, è troppo arrabbiato ….."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …. Tranquilla Lupen, al vecchio scimunito ci penso io, a calmarlo!"

_**Lupen3: **_"Australia, temo che solo a vederti, si altererà ancora di più."

_**Australia7: **_"Ma no, Lupen, vedrai, riuscirò a calmarlo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Alain: **_"Generale, è inutile che continuate a strillare, tanto le Donzelle non apriranno quella porta finché non Vi calmerete e noi tutti rimarremo sospesi nel tempo …"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO SASSOIN! … Caspita! Non è possibile!"

_**Alain: **_"Possibile cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Le Malefiche Arpie, hanno portato anche tua moglie …"

_**Alain: **_"Sssssiiiiiii finalmente era ora Signore! Non vedete che faccia felice che ho?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, tu avrai sempre la faccia di sempre: quella da imbecille!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah …. Generale oggi siete davvero comico! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNN! SMETTILA! … E VOI, ARPIE, APRITE QUESTA PORTA ALTRIMENTI LA TIRO GIU'!

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, hai sentito? Dobbiamo aprire, sei pronta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, sono pronta, ho sguainato anche la spada in caso di attacco!"

_**Terry:**_ "Bene, allora io apro …"

_**Lupen3: **_"No, aspetta Terry, se permetti, vorrei avere io l'onore di farli entrare."

_**Terry:**_ "Lupen se è questo che desideri, ecco… prendi la chiave, apri."

_**Lupen3: **_"Grazie Terry! …. Aspetta che giro la mandata della serratura …."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, se le Arpie non ci aprono sfondo la porta."

_**Armand:**_ "Calmati Augustin, vedrai tra poco ci fanno entrare, non ci terranno ancora a lungo nell'anticamera!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, basta Armand, io non aspetto ancora, butto giù la porta. Mi preparo per una spallata, UNO … DUE … E …

**Lupen spalanca la porta e il Generale prende la rincorsa e cade …..**

_**Pafff …**_

_**Generale:**_ "Maledizione! Che male, sono caduto!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Così impari vecchiaccio della malora! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "BRUTTA GATTACCIA CHE NON SIETE ALTRO, SIETE STATA VOI, NON È VERO! Ahi ahi …"

_**Australia7: **_"Magari! Mi dispiace deluderti ma è stata Lupen! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Voi Madame! Da Voi non me lo sarei mai aspettato … ahi ahi … che dolore alla spalla!"

_**Lupen3: **_"Mi dispiace Generale, se avessi saputo che volevate buttare giù la porta Vi avrei avvisato, non era mia intenzione…."

_**Generale:**_ "Ahi ahi …."

_**Lupen3: **_"Generale, su alzateVi da terra…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, Vi siete fatto male?"

_**André: **_"Signore prego appoggiateVi a me ….."

_**Generale:**_ "ORA BASTA! LASCIATEMI TUTTI, SO ALZARMI DA SOLO!"

_**Australia7: **_"Avete sentito il vecchiaccio! E voi che vi preoccupate! Alain tesoruccio, come stai?"

_**Alain: **_"Bene donzella, anzi, benissimo! Debbo ringarziarVi madame Australia …"

_**Australia7: **_"Me?! Perché tesoruccio, cosa ho fatto per te?"

_**Alain: **_"Non hai fatto altro che ripetere a queste due testone di Autrici, di portare con me Sabrina, finalmente mi hanno accontentato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, le Arpie ascoltano tutti tranne me!"

_**Terry e Aizram:**_ "Generale, e tutti Voi del cast: BUONA PASQUA!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Dopo tutto quello che ci avete combinato, avete anche il coraggio di porgerci gli auguri! … Madamigella Aizram, si può sapere perché siete armata?"

_**Aizram: **_"E Voi, perché impugnate la spada?"

_**Generale:**_ "Per … per …. perché SONO ARRABBIATO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Questo l'abbiamo capito già da un po', ma spiegateci almeno il motivo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dovreste saperlo! Avete messo in testa a Oscar di partecipare al ballo in abiti maschili! Non solo Oscar e André sono stati scambiati per dei sodomita, ma mia figlia è stata corteggiata dal Duca …."

_**Aizram: **_"E allora! Oscar è una bella donna, mi pare ovvio che gli uomini la desiderano!"

_**André: **_"Ehmmm .. scusate Autrici, ma … io sono molto geloso e non mi piace che mia moglie venga corteggiata …"

_**Terry:**_ "Andrè ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso. Tutti sappiamo che Oscar ha occhi solo per te."

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame, anch'io ho qualcosa da ridire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, cosa c'è, parla."

_**Oscar:**_ "So, che è stata una Vostra idea di far corteggiare mio marito da quelle spudorate …."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla Oscar, come ha detto tuo padre, André funziona solo con te!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah …. Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Alain, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?!"

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella Aizram, Voi due siete impossibili! Ah ah ah ah ih ih ih …. André le Autrici hanno ragione, tu funzioni solo con il Comandante! Ah ah ah …."

_**Oscar:**_ "ALAINNNN!"

_**Alain: **_"Gulp …. Si Comandante Oscar …."

_**Oscar:**_ "Il tuo incarico a palazzo Jarjayes sarà spalare letame!"

_**Australia7: **_"No, ti prego Oscar, non fare questo al mio tesoruccio, lui non è cattivo, è tutta colpa di Aizram e Terry …."

_**Oscar:**_ "Tacete Madamigella, sono io il Comandate ed io decido!"

_**Australia7: **_" Caspita! Oggi Oscarina è davvero arrabbiata!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Certo che lo sono, mi è capitato di tutto alla Corte dei Savoia!"

_**Lupen3: **_"Ehmmm…. Scusami Oscar, se mi permetto ma era prevedibile che vestita in abiti maschili ci sarebbero stati dei guai! Le due dame sono state davvero impertinenti, meno male che hanno lasciato il ballo senza creare scandali!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame Lupen, quelle due sfacciate, hanno finto di andare via, ma in realtà sono rimaste e hanno continuato a spalare di me e del Duca …."

_**Lupen3: **_"Beh Oscar, hai ballato con il Duca in abiti maschili, quindi era prevedibile che pensassero che anche lui fosse un sodomita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Figlia mia, Madame Lupen ha ragione! La prossima volta che andrai a una festa devi indossare abiti femminili!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, sono io che partecipo al ballo, non il mio abito!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Umm … Sorellina quanto sei permalosa! … A proposito, cosa hai fatto dopo che ti ho lasciata?! Hai affilato la spada oppure hai ritrovato il senno e ti sei chiusa in camera con André?"

_**Oscar:**_ "JOSEPHINNNE! Ancora con questa storia!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Oh! Mi sembra di vedere mio padre! André si può sapere come fai a sopportare mia sorella?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa?!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Zitta Oscar, fa rispondere tuo marito, allora Andrè, sto aspettando!"

_**André: **_"Io l'amo, Joséphine! L'amo tanto!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Si, si, questo lo sappiano, come sappiamo che funzioni solo con lei, vero padre?! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINNNE! Arpie, perché la portate anche nel siparietto? La prossima volta esigo che ci sia Marianne, capito!"

_**Alain: **_"Agli ordini Generale! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia7: **_"Senti André …"

_**André: **_"Ditemi Madamigella Australia."

_**Australia7: **_"Però riconoscilo, Oscar ha ragione, la gatta morta c'è mancato poco che ti baciasse, e tu eri lì come un pesce lesso!"

_**Oscar: **_"ANDREE'!Madamigella ha ragione!"

_**André: **_"Vi prego madamigella Australia, lasciate cadere l'argomento altrimenti mia moglie diventa ancora più furiosa."

_**Australia7: **_"Ih ih … Si, certo, certo Andrè! Ih ih ih ….Armand ho da dirti qualcosa …"

_**Armand:**_ "Madamigella, tremo all'idea che Voi possiate espriverVi …"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah … Se hai paura e perché sono come la "Bocca della Verità" Ah ah ah ah … Comunque ho da rimproverati."

_**Armand:**_ "Gulp … "

_**Australia7: **_"Armand, non hai avuto le palline di dire la verità ad Anna!"

_**Armand:**_ "A .. A proposito di cosa?"

_**Australia7: **_"Sulle tue amanti …."

_**Armand:**_ "Ma … ma … Quelle donne per me non rappresentano nulla! Io amo solo Anna!"

_**Australia7: **_"Si, certo! Ih ih … Ah l'amour! Comunque tutte le corti sono uguali: GOSSIP! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand:**_ "Cosa!"

_**Australia7: **_"Nulla Armand! Ih ih …. Mie dolci Arpie, grazie per le risate che mi fate fare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, credo che sia giunto il momento di fare la nostra escursione, vogliamo andare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere dove volete portarci?"

_**Aizram: **_"A Madonna della Losa, sopra Gravere, in un convento abbandonato …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Armand?! Da quando sei entrato in scena, le Arpie ci portano continuamente nei luoghi sacri! Forse sperano, che tu rinsavisca ….."

_**Armand:**_ "Augustinnn! Non fai che rinfacciarmelo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Dunque, nel IX secolo si è insediata una comunità di monaci benedettini, che però hanno abbandonato il posto abbastanza rapidamente. In origine, vi era probabilmente un dolmen, una pietra, una losa appunto, che era venerata come divinità pagana. In fondo il Cristianesimo si appropria dei luoghi e delle data altrui per farle sue.

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi Madamigella erano dei conquistatori!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, io non li chiamerei conquistatori ma prepotenti, come dei nostri cugini confinanti, non so se mi spiego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih .. Certo Madamigella, certo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Nel 1189 arriva una comunità di monaci certosini, che costruiscono una chiesetta e delle celle, tutto attorno. Dopo pochi anni, a causa delle razzie a cui erano sottoposti, abbandonano il luogo e si trasferiscono a Villarfocchiardo, presso Monte San Benedetto. Ci restano poco, troppo alto, troppo freddo, troppo scomodo. Scendono in località Banda. Da lì vanno ad Avigliana, in un convento abbandonato. Ma sul finire del XVI secolo, per rafforzare le fortificazioni di Avigliana, vengono allontanati e ritornano a Banda. Nel 1641 si insediano a Collegno."

_**Armand:**_ "Caspita Augustin, che donna istruita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma di chi stai parlando?"

_**Armand:**_ "Dell'Arpia Aizram, ma la senti come è ben informata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, peccato che la sua istruzione la usi contro di noi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah aha ….. Aizram entriamo nella Chiesa voglio che tutti vedano il presepe Pasquale."

_**Aizram: **_"Ti piace così tanto Terry?"

_**Terry:**_ "Beh, dalle foto che mi hai mandato, mi è parso molto bello. Adesso voglio vederlo di persona. E poi io nemmeno sapevo che in alcune località d'Italia allestissero il presepe Pasquale! Dai entriamo ….

A proposito cari lettori, anche se in ritardo, Aizram ed io Auguriamo una Buona Pasqua! E grazie ancora per seguire la nostra …"AVVENTURA SULLE ALPI" …. Grazie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Madame, lasciatemi la Vostra tastiera."

_**Terry:**_ "Prego Generale, è tutta Vostra!"

_**Generale:**_ "L'ultima volta ho dimenticato di ringraziare le donzelle che leggono le mie disavventure su efp e commentano su facebook, in oltre mi associo alle Arpie, porgo a tutti i miei auguri di buona Pasqua!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, lascia che mi associa anch'io agli auguri …"

_**Generale:**_ "Lascia stare ex Cardinale!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ma Padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta Joséphine, sei una sfacciata!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Terry la tastiera è tua, possiamo prenderla noi?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Joséphine!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "EHI PLOTONE! TRUPPA DEI JARJAYES, VENITE TUTTI QUI"

_**Oscar:**_ "Siamo qui Joséphine, cosa succede?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Dobbiamo porgere i nostri auguri a tutti i nostri lettori ! Uno, due e tre ….."

_**Il plotone Jarjayes:**_ "BUONA PASQUA A TUTTI!"


	127. Chapter 127

_**Preparativi di viaggio**_

ll Ciambellano di Corte, con il suo ridicolo vestito, si avvicina ossequioso, fa un leggero inchino e dice: "Generale, il duca Vittorio Amadeo III vi riceve nel suo studio, con il primo ministro, prima di partecipare al ballo. Se volete seguirmi, ho disposizioni di scortare Voi e Vostro ehm...figlio con relativi servitori...prego seguitemi."

Guardo mia figlia e André, dico: "Andiamo ci stanno aspettando!"

"Si certo, Signore"

Guardo Oscar, è furiosa. Se fossimo da soli credo che avrebbe già sguainato la spada, o mi avrebbe preso a pugni.

Mi avvicino ad Andrè, sussurro: "Se credi che io dimentichi tanto facilmente quello che è appena accaduto con quella donna, ti sbagli!"

"Ma Oscar, io non ho fatto nulla di male!"

"André, per poco non la baciavi!"

"Oscar, ma ti pare che io avrei potuto fare una cosa simile!"

Mio padre ci interrompe: "Oscar, Andrè rimandate le vostre discussioni a dopo, tra non molto saremo ammessi alla presenza del Duca Vittorio Amedeo!"

"Si, certo Padre! Ma non illuderti Andrè, la nostra discussione è solo rimandata!"

Percorriamo un lungo corridoio ed arriviamo nello studio di sua Maestà Vittorio Amedeo III re di Sardegna e Duca di Savoia. Il valletto bussa, ci annuncia ed entriamo.

Il Duca è in piedi, dietro alla sua scrivania da lavoro, con accanto il primo ministro. Avanziamo, seguendo di un passo mio padre. Ci inchiniamo con rispetto, con il ginocchio destro a terra, ed attendiamo che con un cenno sua Maestà di permetta di rialzarci. Sono abituata da sempre a questi inchini e sono felice di avere indossato abiti maschili.

"Conte Jarjayes, sono felice di rivedervi alla mia corte dopo pochi mesi. Avete però portato un certo scompiglio!"

"Scompiglio?! Se posso permettermi di chiedere, a cosa Vi riferite?"

"Mi riferisco in primo luogo a Madame Oscar, che Vi accompagna, ed al suo sposo, nonchè Vostro figlio adottivo. Nella precedente visita vi siete dimenticato di dirmi che Vostro figlio è in realtà una splendida figlia! E non fate quella faccia scioccata, qui le voci corrono rapide, e la Vostra bellezza, Madame, non è di certo passata inosservata!"

"Ecco, Duca …... Vi ringrazio, comunque rimango un soldato!"

"Si si..certo, però se mi aveste detto subito la verità adesso non avrei delle oche che starnazzano per il castello gridando "Ai Sodomiti!" E potrei avere il piacere di invitarvi a ballare, Contessa! Anche se nulla esclude che lo faccia ugualmente!"

"Come! Ma Duca, l'atteggiamento di quelle dame è stato alquanto discutibile! E poi, non si è mai visto che, ad un ballo, ballino due uomini!"

"Oh, ma Vostra figlia è appunto una donna! Suvvia Jarjayes! Siate moderno! Ih ih... E poi...con lo scherzo che ha fatto il caro cardinale, adesso siamo pure senza Vescovo! Ma è possibile? Io, custode della Santa Sindone, non ho più un vescovo perchè l'ultimo ha deciso di sposarsi...ditemi voi cosa dovrei mai fare! Siete una famiglia piena di sorprese!"

"Beh ecco, si, mio fratello ha deciso di abbandonare il sacerdozio, a breve sposerà la Marchesa di Saluzzo."

"Ecco, e Voi, uomo pieno di sorprese, venite qui a parlarmi di pace con il Vostro sovrano. Permettetemi di dire che trovo tutto ciò alquanto bizzarro. In ogni caso, sappiate che i problemi del Vostro paese non riguardano la mia persona, a patto che i Vostri rivoltosi stiano lontani dalle mie terre. Ovviamente...ogni cosa ha un prezzo, noi non ci immischieremo nelle vicende interne di Luigi XVI...ma..."

"Ma…."

Inizio a preoccuparmi, quest'uomo è ben informato ed incontrollabile.

"Esigo un ballo con Vostra figlia Oscar Françoise! Ih ih..."

Una donna davvero esotica, penso tra me e me.

La richiesta del duca è alquanto insolita, guardo mia moglie, anche lei è sconcertata, e pacatamente ribatte: "Sono lusingata dalle Vostre attenzioni, Duca, ma davvero non è possibile, non ho con me un abito adatto, sarà per un'altra occasione!"

"Assolutamente no! Non potete rifiutare! E poi, non mi pare di avervi chiesto di cambiarvi d'abito! Ih ih..."

"Duca, io davvero non posso! Forse non siete del tutto a conoscenza di ciò che si vocifera sul conto della mia famiglia: siamo oggetto di conversazione, non solo per quello che è successo tra me, mio marito e le due dame, ma anche riguardo a mio zio: tutti non fanno che parlare o meglio sparlare del suo abbandono al sacerdozio. Quindi non vorrei sembrarVi insolente, ma non posso accettare!"

"Madame, non siete nella posizione di rifiutare. Il mio è un ordine. Voglio ballare con Voi."

Guardo prima mio padre poi André, e con superbia dico: "Non vorrei che stasera avvenga un incidente diplomatico a causa di un ballo, quindi se è questo che desiderate Duca, accetto, ma a una condizione!"

"Sentiamo."

"Che mi facciate recapitare un abito adatto, altrimenti mi rifiuto!"

"Volete la Vostra uniforme? O un abito femminile? Perchè per me non vi è nessun problema. Io ballerei con Voi anche se indossaste abiti maschili, come ora."

Questa poi! Ma questo imbecille cosa si è messo in testa?! Oscar è mia e di nessun altro! Non mi piace come la guarda, e poi vuole ballare con lei, ma perché?!

"Duca, esigo un abito femminile e che sia molto semplice, il più semplice che si possa trovare a corte."

"Bene, sarete accontentata!"

Suono un campanello ed arriva il ciambellano.

"Accompagnate la contessa Jarjayes negli appartamenti verdi, fatele recapitare un abito da sera chiaro, di seta, leggero. Mandate quattro dame di compagnia ad aiutarla nella vestizione! E che sia una cosa rapida! Prego Madame, potete seguire il ciambellano! Appena sarete pronta mi verranno ad avvisare!"

Sono costernata, non so cosa pensare. Quest'uomo è senza vergogna, non ha un minimo riguardo nemmeno per mio marito! Ma se osa solo ….. giuro che la guerra tra la Francia e l'Italia la faccio scoppiare io!"

Guardo mia figlia e sussurro: "Oscar...mi raccomando...sii veloce e non lamentarti! ….. Maestà mia figlia è in attesa del primo figlio, preferirei che mio genero andasse con lei ... ha bisogno di attenzioni ed è meglio che resti con qualcuno della famiglia, sapete ... Andrè è molto apprensivo ... ehm...e geloso!"

"Prego, Visconte Jarjayes, andate pure con la Vostra sposa...ma state tranquillo, nessuno ve la tocca! Ah ah ah!"

Sono furiosa, adesso sono pure costretta ad indossare un abito da ballo! Per cosa poi? Se mio padre mi avesse lasciata stare al castello, con il mio Andrè, adesso non saremmo in questa assurda situazione!

Andé ed io percorriamo i corridoi del palazzo dietro il ciambellano di corte. Andrè mi prende il braccio e mi sussurra: " Oscar, sul conto del Duca di Savoia circolano delle voci: tutti dicono che è un donnaiolo. Se solo prova a sfiorarti, giuro che ….."

"Taci! Proprio tu, che hai ballato con quella, mi parli in questo modo?! Se non fossi arrivata Io...lei ti avrebbe...TACI! "

" E no! Se credi di uscirtene in questo modo, ti sbagli di grosso! Quel donnaiolo ha tutta l'aria di… approfittare la situazione! Altrimenti come si spiega la sua pretesa di voler ballare con te!"

"Non lo so, e neppure lo voglio sapere! So solo che IO avrei preferito rimanere al castello, e se sono qui è solo per colpa di mio padre! E tu...TU ...sei sempre circondato da belle donne che ... che ... tu ... ed io...tu...uff!"

Scuoto la testa, sono furiosa ed imbarazzata. Non riesco neppure a concepire che un'altra donna possa posare le sue labbra su quelle del mio Andrè! Eppure, lui è così bello, affascinante, gentile…è più che plausibile che abbia tante donne ai suoi piedi…..tutte belle, truccate, profumate, formose….mentre io….io sono proprio l'esatto opposto.

Entriamo in un sontuoso appartamento, il ciambellano ci dice: "Prego Signori, attendete qui per qualche minuto, torno tra poco. Con il vostro permesso!"

Rimaniamo soli, Oscar mi guarda sempre più di storto, è furiosa.

"Oscar, si può sapere perché continui a guardarmi in questo modo?! Ma io che colpa ho? Anzi, sono davvero preoccupato!"

"André, quella donna voleva appartarsi con te per … per … si insomma lo hai capito!"

"Certo che l'avevo capito, ma questo non significa che io avrei accettato a ….."

"Questo lo dici tu, Grandièr, non quella!"

Ho raggiunto la stanza di mia figlia, voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo tra quei due. Andrè aveva un'espressione che non mi piaceva affatto, come dargli torto! Infondo anche a me da fastidio questa faccenda! … Tendo l'orecchio dietro la porta, sento discutere i due animatamente ….. non resisto, entro.

"Si può sapere costa sta succedendo qui! Perché litigate?!"

"E lo chiedete a me, Padre! Chiedetelo a questo fedifrago!"

André ribatte: "Cosa sarei io! Sei per caso impazzita?!"

"Io impazzita! Tu … tu …. André ti ha visto anche mio padre!"

"Oscar è mai possibile che dobbiamo discutere di certe cose davanti al Generale!"

"Che ascolti pure, non mi interessa! Anzi, è meglio che sappia cosa è accaduto!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Si da il caso che fossi presente, ho visto anch'io! E non vedo perché tu debba arrabbiarti in questo modo con il povero Andrè!"

"Povero dite! Ma Padre, è mancato poco che … la baciasse!"

"Non dire eresie! Andrè è solo te che vuole, quindi basta con queste sciocchezze!"

Guardo la mia piccola figliola dritto negli occhi, possibile che ancora non capisca che Andrè vuole solo lei? Ormai me ne sono convinto pure io, lui funziona solo con Oscar!

"Padre, Voi lo difendete!"

"Oscar, se Andrè fosse un libertino non gli avrei concesso la tua mano e l'avrei preso a calci già da un pezzo!"

Guardo costernato il Generale e sussurro: "Ma Signore, cosa dite?!"

"Taci André! Mia figlia deve smetterla di accusarti di cose che tu non faresti mai!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro Padre?!"

Le mie parole mandano su tutte le furie mio marito che ribatte: "E no, adesso basta Oscar! Non è giusto che mi tratti in questo modo! E poi, che debbo dire io con la faccenda del ballo!"

"Ecco … tu … io …"

"Tu, io … che?! Questa storia non mi piace affatto! Sappi che non appena avrai concesso il ballo a quel … idiota, verrò a prenderti e ce ne andremo, chiaro!"

"Chiaro un accidenti! Non sono di certo io ad essere andata sul terrazzo in compagnia di una...una...che ha cercato di...baciarti! GRANDIER! TU SEI MIO! E se una di quelle galline spennate cerca ancora di...di...io allora..."

"Tu cosa! Quello che deve essere geloso SONO IO, NON TU!"

"TU?! Ma come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?! Sei tu quello che è circondato da belle donne, tutte agghindate, con delle scollature che...che...e loro ti cercano...e tu, invece di declinare ... tu ... tu ...balli! Ecco!"

Continuo ad assistere alla discussione tra mia figlia e André quando alle mie spalle sento un fruscio di sete, pizzi gonne e voci concitate! Arrivano quattro dame, seguite da altrettante cameriere con sete, pizzi, camicie, scarpine ed altro! Come delle furie mi investono e mi spingono di lato mentre spalancano la porta ed entrano vociferando: "Bene, eccoci. Madame, su forza, spogliatevi! Abbiamo poco tempo per trasformarvi in una dama! Su...veloce! E Voi monsieur, sedetevi lì e non infastiditeci!"

"COSA! Ma come osate! Io sono una dama! Andrè in questa corte anche la servitù è priva di educazione!"

"Certo...certo...lo sappiamo che siete una donna! Ma ora muovetevi, che qui c'è molto da fare in poco tempo! Andiamo dietro il separè."

Ci gettiamo su questa riottosa contessa, ed iniziamo a sfilarle la giacca ed il lungo gilet.

"Ehi un momento, so spogliarmi da sola, giù le mani!"

"E allora muovetevi! Avete un corsetto sotto questi abiti?!"

"Corsetto?! Ma quale corsetto, ho indossato delle fasce."

"Cosa?! Utilizzate forse del cilicio per mortificarvi ancora di più?! E allora via tutto! Vi vogliamo solo con le calze! Via tutto il resto! Veloce!"

"Dannazione Andrè, questa è tutta colpa di mio padre e di quel … pervertito di …. meglio tacere altrimenti qui davvero avviene un incidente diplomatico!"

"Sta calma figlia mia! Se solo avessi immaginato una cosa simile, ti avrei scusata, ma adesso non possiamo tornare indietro…"

"Lo so da me Padre, meglio che tacete se non volete che diventi isterica!"

Dopo le parole di mia figlia, sussurro a mio genero: "Andrè, meglio assecondarla, è troppo agitata, non vorrei che il suo stato d'animo influisca sul mio François."

"Sissignore, meglio tacere!"

Ci avventiamo su madame, la spogliamo di tutto, lasciandola solo con indosso le lunghe calze e le coulottes. Nella svestizione rinveniamo, oltre alla spada, anche uno stiletto ed un corto coltellino. Ma che donna particolare. Una volta che è davanti a noi non possiamo non notare delle piccole striature più chiare su una spalla e su un avambraccio. Una anche su una coscia. Ma che donna particolare! E poi, è così magrina, con un petto quasi piatto, e questo ventre con la pelle tesa su cui spicca il disegno della muscolatura.

"Bene madame, ora indossate il corsetto! Su, veloce, che sua Maestà deve fare il suo ingresso!"

"Maledizione!"

"Cosa?! Madame, qui non si impreca! Giratevi, che dobbiamo allacciarlo, ben stretto!"

"Eh no...perdonatemi, ma stretto no. Mia moglie è in stato interessante!"

"Oh, state tranquillo monsieur, non vogliamo di certo nuocere al piccolo, ma il petto va valorizzato! Su su….state ferma!"

"Basta! Lasciatemi! Così mi fate male! No..i capelli...ferme!"

"Invece vanno acconciati, è un ordine del Duca!"

"Ma...lasciatemi!"

"Lasciatemi! Basta! Ho deciso che ballerò con il Duca di Savoia vestita in abiti maschili!"

Esco dal paravento, afferro con rabbia i miei abiti, vado da Andrè che è seduto in poltrona e dico: " Su sbrigati, slacciami questa roba!"

Mi volto di schiena ed attendo che sleghi i nastri di questo strumento di tortura!

Vedo mio padre lasciare immediatamente la stanza borbottando: "Almeno potevi copriti!"

"Padre, nessuno vi ha detto di rimanere qui!"

"OSCARRR! Ti aspetto fuori!"

"Si, certo Padre!"

Mio padre esce in tutta fretta, mio marito ribatte: "Ma Oscar.."

"André, se il Duca vorrà ballare con me, che lo faccia con gli abiti che indosso, vedremo se avrà davvero il coraggio di fare una cosa simile!"

"Ma Madame! Voi non potete! Noi abbiamo ordini precisi! Venite subito qui e non fate i capricci! Vi trasformeremo in una vera dama!"

Guardo severamente le cameriere e ribatto: "Riferite al Duca che non ho bisogno di alcun abito per danzare con lui, se proprio ha deciso di aprire le danze con me, che lo faccia con gli abiti che indosso, è chiaro?! E adesso andate!"

"Sssi si Madame, riferiremo!"

Fuggiamo rapide, questa donna ha uno sguardo assassino. Se aggiungiamo poi che è armata! Ma come può il marito tollerare una cosa del genere! È pericoloso girare con delle armi vere! Potrebbe farsi male!

Mi vesto in tutta fretta, guardo mio marito e dico: "Ho deciso: André voglio ballare con il Duca così! Ecco fatto sono pronta, andiamo Andrè!"

"Bene, allora noi andiamo...grazie di tutto..."

Prendo mia moglie per mano e piano le sussurro: "Oscar, tu sei bellissima qualsiasi cosa indossi...non dimenticarlo mai!"

"Smettila Andrè! Non è il momento per le smancerie! Su, dammi la mano, voglio fare ingresso a Corte con te accanto, vestita da uomo! Che dicano ciò che vogliono, tanto questa è la serata degli scandali!"

"Oscar, calmati...non ti fa bene agitarti tanto! E poi, io ballerei con te anche adesso...lo sai che ti amo!"

"ANDREEEE'! BASTA! Non mi servono le smancerie in questo momento!"

Vedo mia figlia percorrere i corridoi a passo marziale, la raggiungo di corsa la chiamo: "Oscar si può sapere cosa ti prende! Perché non ti sei cambiato d'abito?"

"Padre! Se il Duca ha davvero voglia di ballare con me, che lo faccia così!"

"Ma...Oscar...calmati. Ti prego figliola!"

"Lasciatemi in pace! Non voglio ascoltare nessuno, nemmeno Voi!"

Entriamo rapidi nel salone da ballo, il cerimoniere ci vede, sorride compiaciuto dalla scena! Cosa avrà poi da ridere così!

"Conte Jarjayes, bene...visto che siete pronti avviso sua Maestà!"

"Prego, annunciate!"

"Lucia, guarda il biondino!"

"Chi?"

"Ma il sodomita in cui ti sei imbattuta, è lì accanto al moro, e si tengono per mano! Quindi anche il bel moro che tanto ti piace, è un sodomita! Santo cielo che serata! Ma con tutti i bei tipi, dovevamo proprio innamorarci di due persone ambigue?! Ma! …"

"Ammettiamolo: siamo state davvero sfortunate! Secondo te, cosa ci fa accanto al cerimoniere di corte?"

"Ah...non saprei proprio...però si vede che tra quei due...ih ih…."

" Certo che questi francesi ….. Che Dio ce ne scansi!"

"Amica mia, di sicuro la Corte di Versailles è piena di corrotti, nulla a che vedere con noi italiani!"

"Già è risaputo che i nostri uomini sono dei grandi amatori! Sai che ti dico amica mia! Preferisco accontentarmi di un italiano, sono più sicuri!"

Siamo rientrati nel salone da ballo, quando il cerimoniere annuncia l'ingresso di sua maestà. Vediamo il Duca avvicinarsi, guarda Oscar e sorridendo dice "Madame, mi concedete l'onore di aprire le danze con Voi? Ih ih..."

Il mio è un tono di sfida, sorrido e rispondo: " Ma certo Duca, per me è un vero piacere danzare con Voi! Ma ditemi, preferite che sia io a condurre? Sapete è un ruolo che mi compete!"

"Assolutamente no, Madame. Per quanto possiate atteggiarvi a maschio, si vede che siete una donna, una splendida donna! Ed ora, porgetemi la mano e andiamo al centro della sala!"

"Santo cielo Lucia! Anche sua Maestà il Duca è un sodomita! Ed io che credevo che fosse un uomo di mondo!"

"Armand, ma quelle è tua nipote! Aprirà le danze con il Duca! Armand, ma cosa sta succedendo? E poi Oscar indossa abiti maschili! Santo cielo tutti penseranno il peggio!"

"Anna, davvero non so cosa pensare!"

"Armand, temo che il Duca stia corteggiando tua nipote!"

"Si...mi pare molto probabile. Temo che la consideri una preda...in fondo lei è così bella...particolare, povera cara! Non perdiamola di vista!"

"Armand, sarebbe stato meglio non intervenire a corte!"

"Si...hai ragione. Ma mio fratello doveva parlare con il Duca!"

Gli orchestrali suonano un minuetto, il Duca mi porge la mano, mi sorride e apre le danze. La gente che è intorno a noi, anziché cimentarsi nel ballo, bisbiglia, ascolto appena un commento: "Ma cosa succede, il Duca apre le danze con un uomo!"

"Davvero incredibile! Il Duca, oltre a godere la fama di gran donnaiolo, adesso si scopre addirittura un … pervertito! Certo che alla Corte di Torino non si capisce più nulla!"

"Madame, lo sapete che siete affascinante?! E in abiti maschili siete davvero...particolare! Una donna eccezionale!"

"Credo di non possedere qualità particolari Duca: sono una donna come tante, sposatissima e presto madre!"

"Si certo, ma avete un'eleganza innata. Una grazia tutta particolare! E poi siete così affascinante in abiti maschili!"

"Duca, se Vi piace così tanto vedere una donna in abiti maschili, perché non ordinate alle donne di corte di indossarli? Sapete, in Francia è di moda!"

"Madame, in Francia non è di moda. Ho preso informazioni su di Voi, dopo il nostro precedente incontro ... e devo dire che avete un fascino intrigante! Invidio vostro marito!"

"Vi ringrazio a nome di mio marito, Duca! André è un uomo molto affascinante, ed io ne sono innamorata!"

"Oh...bene, mi fa piacere per voi, Madame! Ciò non toglie nulla al vostro fascino, anzi! La caccia, così, è ancora più intrigante!"

"Non riesco a capirVi Duca, spiegateVi meglio!"

"Amo la caccia, Madame! E Voi sete una preda piena di fascino! Ed io ho sempre conquistato le mie prede!"

"Duca, forse Voi non lo sapete, anche a me piace andare a caccia, ma alle prede preferisco sparare e non certo per ferirle!"

"In effetti, mi avete colpito Madame. In pieno petto! Il vostro sguardo mi ha centrato. Siete davvero splendida .. .e vedrete... sarete mia!"

"Ma come Vi permettete! Voi siete un insolente!"… Mi allontano bruscamente, e continuo: "Duca, per quello che mi riguarda, io non ho più nulla da fare qui a Corte!"

"Ah ah ahah...siete una donna piena di sorprese! Vedrete, avrò ragione di Voi!"

"Non ne siate tanto sicuro! Sapete, ancora una sola parola e la Vostra corte torinese si ricorderà di Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes!... ANDREEEE' DOVE SEI! ANDIAMO VIA DA QUESTO POSTO!"

"Oscar, Oscar ...vieni...non agitarti!"

"André io non sono affatto agitata! Non lo vedi! Sono calmissima!"

"Charles mia sorella è una furia …"

"Joséphine mi pare ovvio: il duca l'ha appena corteggiata, questo sai che significa?"

"Charles, meglio andare via prima che accada una catastrofe, per fortuna che dopo domani partiamo!"

"Oscar...ti prego...vieni...lasciati abbracciare! Vieni qui! Tanto ormai tutti sanno che sei una donna, voglio solo starti vicino, ti prego!"

"André Voglio tornare a casa! E quando dico casa intendo a Parigi! Voglio partire immediatamente, non ne posso più di questo posto!"

"Si, vieni...andiamo alla carrozza! Generale, venite anche Voi?"

"Certo Andrè, andiamo, torniamo a casa!"

"Ma quale casa! Io mi metto immediatamente in viaggio!"

Ci dirigiamo a passo veloce verso la corte interna, vediamo le nostre carrozze ed Oscar sale rapida, seguita da Andrè e da me. Faccio un gesto al cocchiere che parte immediatamente. Oscar è seduta a fianco di Andrè, lui cerca di abbracciarla ma Oscar è ancora troppo arrabbiata!

"Oscar, cosa ti ha detto il Duca?"

"Delle cose irripetibili Andrè!"

"Vuoi dire che … voleva …."

"Esatto! Andrè è così...umiliante! E' stato uno sfacciato! Voglio andare via!"

Appoggio la testa alla spalla del mio Andrè, lui mi abbraccia leggero, come a proteggermi. Chiudo gli occhi, come a voler scacciare questa brutta serata!

La carrozza viaggia rapida verso il nostro castello, è tardi, Oscar si è appoggiata a me, con gli occhi chiusi. Credo che stia dormendo. Non l'ho mai vista così offesa, oltraggiata. Mi dispiace, spero davvero che domani mattina si risvegli allegra, che vada oltre a questa serata disastrosa. Guardo il generale che scuote il capo sconsolato. Arriviamo al castello, un valletto ci apre lo sportello. Il generale scende per primo, io prendo piano Oscar tra le braccia, scendo lo scalino ed attraverso il cortile.

Sento il suo braccio cingermi il collo e piano mi sussurra: "Andrè, grazie! Ti amo Andrè..."

E'stretta a me, aggrappata. La sistemo meglio tra le mie braccia e mi avvio così verso la nostra stanza.

Entriamo nel castello, salgo le scale che portano al piano padronale, con la mia dolcissima sposa tra le braccia, che brontola cose senza senso. Cerco di tranquillizzarla.."Sh…...Oscar, è tutto a posto, siamo a casa, al castello….."

Una cameriera apre la porta della nostra stanza, saluto il generale con un cenno del capo.

"Buona notte Andrè, mi raccomando, assicurati che Oscar si riposi e si tranquillizzi."

"Certo Generale! Vedrete che domani Oscar sarà più calma. Buona notte!"

"Bene, vuoi che vi faccia portare una Tisana? Marguerite ne beveva quando era in attesa delle nostre figlie! Sai, Oscar le assomiglia molto….."

Sono un poco imbarazzato nel raccontare questi momenti intimi con mia moglie, ed anche nel constatare quanto Oscar sia simile a lei. In questo momento, tra le braccia di Andrè, mi ricorda molto la mia dolce sposa. Quante volte l'ho portata nella nostra stanza in braccio, quando si assopiva sul divanetto mentre io ero intento a leggere i dispacci militari.

"No, grazie Generale, non ho bisogno di nulla."

"Bene, buon riposo...e che sia riposo! Sgrunt"

Mi allontano brontolando tra me e me, sulla pessima serata, sulla figlia forte e dolce che ho, sul fatto che il Duca abbia, in qualche modo, cercato di sedurla…...e su quanto mi manchi la mia Marguerite, lei saprebbe cosa fare per calmare Oscar…..o almeno spero!

Una nuova giornata comincia al castello. Sono indaffarata nel salone centrale, quando vedo arrivare mio fratello con un enorme mazzo di fiori.

"Giovanna, Giovanna!"

"Michele cosa c'è?"

"Guarda qua Giovanna! Hanno appena portato questi fiori per il conte .. ehm .. la Contessa!"

"Si si Michele, ho visto…..adesso vado di sopra a portare la colazione ed i fiori…..hai visto lo stemma sul biglietto di accompagnamento? Chissà cosa sarà successo ieri sera al ballo!"

"Però che strano!"

"Strano? Perché?"

"Beh, sarebbe stato più logico se la Contessa fosse nubile, ma visto la sua condizione di donna maritata e per giunta gravida, è davvero strano!"

"Hai ragione Michele, forse nel biglietto ci sono delle spiegazioni….porto tutto di sopra, magari riesco a capire qualcosa di più!"

" Ti aiuto Giovanna, come fai a portare sia la colazione che i fiori."

"Grazie Michele!"

Saliamo le scale, percorriamo il corridoio e ci fermiamo davanti alla porta di madame le comte.

"Michele, senti qualche rumore strano? Sai….non vorrei disturbare…."

"No madamina, è tutto tranquillo! E poi questa non è certo la camera della Marchesa di Liancourt! Lì si, che si sentono rumori molesti ad ogni ora del giorno!"

"Ih ih….hai ragione Michele, però questi sono due sposini…..va bene, busso!"

Due tocchi decisi alla porta…..

"Avanti!"

"Madame, Monsieur, vi abbiamo portato la colazione e...ehm...questi fiori accompagnati da un biglietto….."

Monsieur è già in piedi, difronte a me, con indosso una veste da camera. Madame non si vede, credo che sia ancora a letto.

" Fiori Giovanna?! Chi li ha portati?"

Abbasso gli occhi, imbarazzata, rispondo: "Un messo, da Torino. Sono per Madame!"

" Cosa! Ma …. Date qua Michele, penso io a sistemarli!"

"Si certo...ecco….noi...noi andiamo! Vi lasciamo soli, così potete leggere il biglietto...vedete il sigillo? Arriva proprio dal Duca…"

" Il Duca! Ma … non è possibile!"

"In che senso, Signore?"

" Ma Giovanna, mi riferisco ai fiori, mi pare ovvio!"

"Si, ho capito, ma guardate il sigillo sulla lettera, i fiori arrivano da Palazzo Reale, inviati proprio dal Duca. Questo è certo! E sono indirizzati a Vostra moglie...leggete ….. per madame Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes Contessa di Collegno!"

" Si .. si .. ho notato Giovanna …."

"Ecco...e non volete sapere cosa c'è scritto, Monsieur?"

" Giovanna, Vi prego di lasciarmi solo! Sapete, sono ancora in vestaglia e debbo prepararmi, scusatemi!"

"Si...certo….vieni Michele, andiamo! Dobbiamo portare la colazione anche al Signor Generale!"

Michele chiude la porta, guardo i fiori che ho appena appoggiato sul tavolo prendo il biglietto, osservo il sigillo: è proprio quello dei Savoia!

"Buongiorno Generale!"

"Buongiorno Giovanna!"

"Generale, Vi ho portato la colazione…."

"Posatela sul tavolo! …. Beh, cosa Vi succede, perché siete ancora qui?!"

"Ecco, vedete Generale, poco fa, hanno portato un enorme mazzo di fiore per Vostra figlia!"

"Quale figlia!"

"Ma il Signor Conte!"

"Oscar?!"

"Si, certo, Madame le Comte!"

"Si può sapere chi li manda?"

"Vedete Generale, i fiori erano accompagnati dal sigillo della casa reale di Torino…"

"Cosa avete detto?! Il Duca!"

"Beh, chi altri se non lui?!"

"Non è possibile! Quell'uomo è davvero uno sfacciato! Immagino mia figlia che reazione avrà avuto!"

"Non lo so Signore! Io ho consegnato i fiori a suo marito, credo che Vostra figlia stia ancora dormendo! Generale, a Vostro Genero non ha fatto piacere che il Conte ricevesse i fiori …."

"Ho capito Giovanna, adesso basta! Puoi andare!"

"Sissignore!"

Non appena Giovanna lascia la mia stanza, mi precipito per il corridoio per raggiungere la camera di mia figlia: non vorrei che commettesse qualche sciocchezza!

Continuo a guardare i fiori, penso che il Duca sia un uomo senza riguardi.

Sento dei passi leggeri alle mie spalle, mi volto, vedo Oscar in piedi, che si stiracchia le braccia sbadigliando, con indosso solo una leggera camicia da notte, molto femminile. Si stropiccia un occhio, mi sorride, arriva al mio fianco, mi da un bacio e mi saluta: "Buongiorno André! Ma che caro che sei, mi hai svegliata con un bellissimo mazzo di fiori, grazie amore!"

" Beh … ecco.. Oscar, veramente non li ho portati io …"

"No? E chi li manda! E soprattutto...per chi sono? Andrè….non sarà una delle dame che ieri sera ha cercato di sedurti! Perché ti assicuro che potrei passarla a fil di spada! Ih ih!"

Sorrido divertita, mentre guardo mio marito dritto negli occhi.

" Oscar, non sono per me, ma per te! Te li ha mandati il Duca …"

"Cosa?! Ma...e perché?!"

"Oscar, ci vuole così tanto per capirlo?! Comunque ha allegato anche una lettera, prendi, leggila!"

"No...aprila tu...io…..no!"

"Ma è indirizzata a te …."

"Non importa, leggi tu...io….dopo ieri sera, non ci riesco."

Abbasso lo sguardo, sconcertata!

Sentiamo dei passi veloci nel corridoio e la nostra porta spalancarsi. "Oscar, Andrè! Cosa significano quei fiori! Voglio sapere! Subito!"

"Padre è appunto ciò che voglio sapere, su André fa presto, apri la lettera!"

"Si si…..va bene apro….."

Spezzo il sigillo, dispiego i lembi della lettera, scorro veloce il testo e dico: "Oscar...il Duca, ah ah...dice che quando siamo andati via, si è sparsa la voce che i francesi non sono dei sodomiti, ma che tu sei una donna! Dice che ti ha invitata a ballare apposta! E che….ecco...che è stato un vero piacere danzare con una donna della Vostra bellezza e leggiadria, siete un angelo, armato di spada!"

"COSA! Ma cosa si può sapere è messo in testa il Duca! Per chi mi ha presa! Se prova ancora a fare una cosa simile, giuro che lo sfido a duello, non certo con la spada ma con la pistola!

"Oscar...ti prego, calmati!"

Il Generale, mi guarda e con tono severo dice: "Andrè, dammi quella lettera, voglio leggere cosa c'è scritto esattamente! Certo che tra te e mia figlia mi farete diventare matto!"

"Eccola Generale …"

"Dai qua!"

Allungo una mano e quasi strappo la missiva dalle mani di mio genero.

"Oscar, ih ih ih … il Duca ti ha corteggiata di proposito, per fare capire a tutti che sei una donna, nonostante l'abbigliamento! Certo, è uno sfrontato, avrebbe anche potuto essere meno diretto!"

" Io … io … Non capisco…"

"Cosa non capisci?!"

" Padre, forse i miei abiti impediscono di capire chi sono! Secondo me la Corte dei Savoia è un covo di depravati! Basta pensare a quelle due donne che … hanno circuito me e Andrè!"

"Si...su questo devo darti ragione .Comunque, ora tutti sanno che sei una donna, e che il Duca si è invaghito di una splendida Contessa, che lo ha platealmente rifiutato! E dalla missiva, appare che il Duca sia felice di tutto ciò! Un uomo davvero strano!"

"Padre, tutto questo ha dell'inverosimile! Per fortuna che domani mattina ci metteremo in viaggio."

"Si figliola! Non vedo l'ora di fare rientro a palazzo Jarjayes! Non mi sono mai sentito così stanco e nostalgico come in questo viaggio!"

"Padre i bagagli ormai sono quasi pronti, dobbiamo solo affilare le spade!"

"Affilare le spade? Oscar, tu non farai proprio nulla. Passerai la tua giornata qui, ad oziare! Anzi, se te ne stessi buona a letto sarebbe persino meglio! Tanto più che sei ancora in abbigliamento adatto! Chiaro?! Per te solo riposo!"

"Padre …"

"Dimmi Oscar … "

"Non vorrei sembrarVi indisponente ma, uscite dalla mia camera!"

"Oscar! Perché dovrei uscire?!"

"Padre debbo cambiarmi, fare colazione e affilare la mia spada!"

"Devi fare colazione e riposarti! Alle armi ci penseranno Sassoin e La Salle! Chiaro?! Andrè, dì qualcosa a tua moglie!"

" Signore, io … Oscar, penso io alla tua spada …"

"Va bene Andrè, ma bisogna anche preparare i cavalli. Ed in questo, riesci solo tu…..magari vengo con te da César!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Oscar vuoi capire che aspetti un bambino! Lascia queste incombenze a tuo marito!"

"Ma io….Padre, io mi sento bene. Sono riposata e voglio trascorrere la giornata con mio marito! Cosa ci vedete di male in questo?!"

" Possibile che tu non lo capisca! Devi affrontare un lungo viaggio, hai bisogno di riposo!"

"Appunto! Mi riposerò in compagnia di mio marito! Ed ora, se volete farci la cortesia di lasciarci soli, ve ne saremo grati! Prego, Padre!"

"Oscar sei davvero impossibile! E va bene me ne vado! Vado a cercare Armand, deve allenarsi anche stamattina! Non mi interessa che ieri si è intrattenuto a Corte fino a tardi, e questo vale anche per gli altri due!

Dopo gli allenamenti, un veloce pranzo ed un riposino mi ritiro nello studio per verificare ancora una volta il percorso e cercare di trovarci il più possibile in qualche paese, per non dormire in tenda troppo sovente.

Il rumore di una carrozza mi disturba mentre sto ricontrollando ancora una volta il tragitto del nostro viaggio. Chissà chi è che viene a disturbare! Spero non sia un altro mazzo di fiori da parte del Duca!

Mi affaccio dalla finestra e mi accorgo che la carrozza ha le insegne dei conti di Costigliole. Il lacchè apre lo sportello e vedo uscire il buon Bartolomeo. Poi si volta e porge il braccio, sarà accompagnato dalla figlia, che infatti vedo uscire saltellante ma...un'altra donna esce, seguita da un trionfo di stoffe, pizzi, merletti. Una donna, senza dubbio, abbigliata in modo davvero sfarzoso, con in testa un cappellino verde, con un nastro giallo, ed un pennuto impagliato appoggiato sopra. Il cappellino è posato su un'acconciatura che sfida tutte le leggi di gravità! Ma chi è questa pazza? E soprattutto, cosa ci fa qui?!

La governante di palazzo, si avvicina e dice: " Buongiorno Conte di Costiglione, siete qui per il Generale?"

"Si Giovanna, annunciateci per favore...e ….ecco, magari avvisate anche il conte Girodelle, mia figlia sarebbe felice di poter passeggiare con lui per il parco. Sempre se una delle figlie del Generale è disposta a fare loro da chaperon!"

" Ma si, certo Conte, adesso avviso il padrone, intanto Signori accomodateVi, prego da questa parte!"

"Grazie Giovanna! Vieni Elena, accompagna tua zia nel salotto!"

Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio che mi porta alla stanza dello studio, busso attendo risposta ed entro.

" Generale, ci sono ospiti che Vi attendono."

"Si, ho visto...ma chi è quella donna? La conosci?"

" E' la sorella del Conte."

"Cosa?! Con tutte quelle piume in testa?! Ma è quella che dovrebbe accompagnare la figlia?!"

" Credo di si, non so …. Comunque Generale, il Conte mi ha detto di avvisare Vostro nipote, il Maggiore, per fare compagnia alla Contessina, sempre se una delle Vostre figlie sia disposta ad accompagnarli, naturalmente!"

Vedo Joséphine affacciarsi dalla porta e dice: " Tranquilla Giovanna, penserò io a sorvegliare i due fidanzatini! .. Padre con me sono al sicuro, proteggerò la virtù di Elena! Ih ih ih …"

"Joséphine, certe volte mi fai davvero paura! Sai che non ti affiderei la virtù di nessuna delle mie nipoti? Nessuna!"

"Padre siete davvero esagerato!"

"Joséphine, io non sono esagerato, è che ti conosco, e sotto certi aspetti sei poco affidabile!"

"Padre, Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole, intanto sarò io a sorvegliare le due colombelle!"

"Si, si, ho capito! … Giovanna, scendo subito nel salotto…..e che il Signore mi assista! Anzi, Giovanna, fai venire anche Armand e Oscar!"

" Sissignore, vado a chiamarli, con permesso!"

" Vai, vai!"

Esco dallo studio e mi dirigo verso il salottino verde. Faccio un bel respiro ed apro la porta dicendo: "Buongiorno Bartolomeo! Contessina Elena, Victor ci raggiungerà immediatamente, accompagnato da mia figlia Joséphine. Madame, sono il conte de Jarjayes, Augustin Reynier François."

Mi esibisco in un perfetto baciamano.

" Oh Conte de Jarjayes che piacere conoscerVI! Io sono Maria Giovanna di Costigliole, sorella del qui presente Bartolomeo! Ih ih ih …. Fratello dì qualcosa, perché non parli?"

"Si certo, Augustin, ho l'onore di presentarti mia sorella, che accompagnerà Elena in viaggio! Sono sicuro che andrete molto d'accordo, e non vi arrecherà nessun disturbo!"

Guardo la contessa, un tripudio di gonne, sembra un enorme meringa verde da cui spuntano due braccia guantate, con questo caldo è una vera follia, un petto esposto in maniera a dir poco indecente, che neppure a Versailles ho mai visto una cosa del genere, e questa acconciatura così surreale…..

"Zio, mio padre ha chiesto anche a Voi di andare di sotto?"

"Si, Oscar, Giovanna mi ha detto che sono arrivati i Conti di Costigliole, spero che questa volta non accada nulla di irriverente!"

"Irriverente? Ih ih…..più di quanto accaduto la sera del compleanno di Andrè? Oppure di ieri sera a palazzo Reale!"

"Oscar, ormai mi sto abituando a tutto, ma io sono un uomo pacifico e non voglio avere problemi!"

"Neppure io, se è per questo! Bene, andiamo….e vediamo cosa vuole mio padre! Prima mi dice di riposare e poi mi convoca di sotto, chi lo capisce più!"

Entro nel salottino seguita dallo zio, saluto compitamente il Conte di Costigliole con una stretta di mano. "Bentornato conte! Vedo che siete in compagnia!"

"Si certo, vi presento mia sorella Maria Giovanna, che accompagnerà Elena in viaggio."

Guardo la contessa, che mi porge la mano guantata. Resto immobile per un attimo, poi agisco come d'istinto, abituata da anni di frequentazione di Versailles, mi inchino, prendo la mano e faccio il baciamano. Sono ormai parecchi mesi che non mi esibisco più in atteggiamenti così tanto maschili, ma pazienza.

"Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza, Contessa. Sono Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes!"

Oh, che bel ragazzo, molto educato, carino, compito. Se solo avesse qualche anno in più sarebbe un bel partito, ma è troppo giovane per me. Sento gli sguardi dei presenti puntati su di me, ma non capisco cosa io abbia mai fatto di sbagliato! E neppure il giovane, è stato per-fet-to. Uhm….però anche se giovane potrei farci un pensierino!

"Ehm...coff coff...Madame Maria Giovanna, non fatevi ingannare dall'abbigliamento, Oscar è la più giovane delle mie sei figlie!"

"Co...cosa?! Ma...come...non capisco! Oh che imbarazzo, è una donna! E mi ha baciato la mano! Scusate l'ardire ma … perché siete vestita come un uomo! O santo cielo! Ma in che posto sono capitata?"

Mio zio Armand, sorride e dice: " In nessun posto particolare Contessa, vedete, nella nostra famiglia non è inusuale che le donne si vestano in abiti maschili e facciano il baciamano, vero Augustin?"

"Si certo. Mia figlia ha ricevuto un'educazione molto aperta, Madame. Ma non fatevi ingannare, ve ne prego."

"Ma si, certo , certo, Generale! Ma Voi Signore chi siete?"

"Madame, sono Armand de Jarjayes….ex Cardinale di Torino. Di certo Vi ricordarete di me!"

" Ma si, certo, ora mi ricordo di Voi! Cardinale, desidero complimentarmi con Voi per la splendida messa che avete celebrato il Natale scorso. Mai nessun sacerdote è riuscito a toccare la mia sensibilità come Voi Cardinale! Peccato che la Chiesa dovrà fare a meno di un prelato come Voi! Chissà quante pecorelle smarrite avrete portato all'ovile!"

Mia sorella Joséphine incalza: "Tante Contessa ma la più importante se la sposa!"

Mio padre mi guarda come se mi volesse fulminare, incalzo: "Padre non credo di aver detto ciò che ormai tutti sanno, vero zio?"

"Si … certo Joséphine! Contessa Maria Giovanna tra due mesi mi sposo!"

"Oh...vi sposate?! E ditemi, chi officerà il sacramento? Il Santo Padre in persona? Per un prelato della vostra levatura morale, mi pare il minimo!"

"Ecco, veramente, credo che il mio matrimonio lo celebrerà il sacerdote che ha unito tutti i membri della famiglia Jarjayes."

"Mia nipote Josephine dice: " Ovvio zio! Ha unito tutti noi in matrimonio e posso dire a gran voce che le nostre unioni sono riuscite perfettamente, soprattutto la mia!"

Mio padre con tono severo mi dice: "Bene, se avete finito, Joséphine puoi accompagnare la contessina e Victor nel parco! Mi raccomando Joséphine, fai conto che la Contessina sia tua figlia, mi sono spiegato?!"

" Certo Padre, Elena è in ottime mani, a dopo!"

Guardo Victor porgere il braccio alla contessina, uscire seguito da Joséphine, spero che non combini qualche guaio!

"Bene, Bartolomeo! è un vero piacere avervi qui! Stavamo appunto ricontrollando l'itinerario di viaggio!"

Ho l'impressione che la sorella di Bartolomeo mi guardi un poco troppo, non vorrei sbagliarmi ma credo che stia facendo delle illusioni su di me!

Guardo il Generale, debbo ammettere che è un bel uomo, non mi dispiacerebbe se si accorgesse di me!

"Augustin, come ti dicevo, mia sorella accompagnerà Elena! Sono certo che non vi sarà di intralcio. Vero mia cara?!"

"IO?! Ma no, anzi, credo che mi troverò benissimo con questa magnifica famiglia!"

"Bene Madame, mi fa piacere. Spero che Vostro fratello vi abbia detto che sarà un viaggio lungo, e che dovrete portare con Voi solo lo stretto necessario!"

"Si certo, state tranquillo. Le mie cameriere si stanno già affaccendando. Si tratta solo di pochi bauli, non più di tre, oltre alla mia cameriera personale! Sapete, una nobildonna non può viaggiare senza! Sarà un viaggio magnifico!"

"Come! Ma no, Contessa, non potete portare con Voi tutto quel bagaglio, dovete portare il minimo indispensabile. Il viaggio sarà lungo e faticoso, non possiamo caricare le carrozze in maniera eccessiva! Mi dispiace Madame, ma dovrete portare con Voi solo una parte di un solo baule!"

"COSA! Ma Conte, Voi non potete chiedermi una cosa simile!"

" Mi dispiace Madame ma dovrete limitarVi a ciò che Vi dico, e poi niente cameriera al seguito, non è possibile!"

"Potrei limitare il bagaglio, per quanto lo trovi disdicevole, sulla cameriera non transigo. La mia fidata Armandina verrà con me! O forse vorreste provvedere Voi ad allacciarmi il corsetto ogni mattina?!"

" Madame, ci sono le mie figlie che potranno aiutarVi, loro non hanno nessuna cameriera al seguito, e poi se non ne siete ancora a conoscenza, dovrete indossare abiti comodi. Tutte le mie figlie indosseranno vestiti maschili, provvedete anche Voi a procurarVi qualcosa di simile!"

"Cosa?! Assolutamente no! Ai miei abiti non rinuncio, e neppure alla mia cameriera!| E la questione finisce qui, mio caro Conte Jarjayes!"

"Madame, volete affrontare il viaggio con i vostri abiti?! Fatelo pure, sarete Voi stessa a cambiare idea! Comunque Vi suggerisco di portarVi qualche cambio di Vostro fratello, a Voi la scelta e per quanto riguarda la Vostra cameriera, se proprio ci tenete fate pure ma poi non accetto lamentele, chiaro!"

"Si Signor Corte, vedrete che non avrò nulla di cui lamentarmi!"

Però che uomo il Generale: davvero di carattere, proprio come piace a me!

"E ditemi, conte, come intendete disporre le carrozze? E quante saranno? Credo almeno cinque!"

"Madame, forse non vi è chiaro...noi attraverseremo le Alpi. Viaggeremo a cavallo, gli uomini, le donne a dorso di muli, per molti tratti. Non possiamo avere cinque carrozze, non riusciremo a gestirle! Saranno tre, e già così sarà un problema restare uniti! Portatevi abiti pesanti, in montagna la temperatura scende parecchio, soprattutto di notte. E...capiterà di dover dormire in tenda!"

"COME! In tenda! Bartolomeo, ma che scherzo è questo?!

"Madame, forse avete cambiato idea?"

Guardo il generale, solo a guardarlo mi ricredo e dico: " No, No, e va bene Generale farò come vorrete, dormirò in tenda e quant'altro , ovviamente senza rinunciare a nulla!"

Mia figlia Oscar ribatte severamente: "Madame, forse mio padre non è stato abbastanza chiaro. Il viaggio potrebbe essere pericoloso, infatti gli uomini faranno i turni di guardia quando saremo in tenda. E, se fosse necessario, anche quando alloggeremo in qualche locanda o convento. Vi suggerisco di tenere sempre a portata di mano un pugnale, per ogni evenienza!"

" PUGNALE! Cielo! Oh scusate cardinale!"

"Nulla madame….ma non preoccupatevi, mia nipote preferisce essere previdente. Ma se sentirete il bisogno di pregare, potrete farlo in tutta tranquillità, vero Augustin?"

" Certo Armand, e poi ci sei tu come guida spirituale per tutti noi!"

"Oh, Generale e ditemi, penserete Voi alla mia incolumità?! Credo che Vostro nipote sarà occupato a proteggere la sua promessa, le vostre figlie hanno i mariti…..ma Voi viaggiate solo!"

" Beh proprio da solo non direi, saremo in tanti."

"Intendo che non avete una donna di cui occuparvi, per cui potrete proteggere me!"

" Emm .. no, Madame! Bene questo è tutto! Bartolomeo, spero di essere stato abbastanza eloquente."

"Si si….domani mattina accompagnerò mia figlia e mia sorella qui all'alba, come concordato. Poi io e mia moglie vi raggiungeremo a Parigi per le nozze di monsieur Armand e della Marchesa di Saluzzo. I bagagli di Elena sono già pronti, ridotti al minimo. Augustin, ti affido il mio bene più prezioso, sono certo che la tratterai come fosse tua figlia. Posso stare tranquillo, vero?"

" Ma certo Bartolomeo, non preoccupatevi, Elena è in buone mani!"

"Bene...allora a domani, noi possiamo andare! Vieni mia cara sorella!"

" Emm .. ecco … Generale, per me, sarà un vero piacere viaggiare con Voi, a domani!"

" A domani Madame!"

Victor e Elena sono nei giardini, mi sono allontanata appena per dare loro la possibilità di parlare in tranquillità.

"Elena, sono contento che partirete con me, almeno avremo la possibilità di conoscerci un poco meglio prima di sposarci."

"Oh Victor, non mi sembra vero! Diventerò la Vostra sposa!"

"Elena spero che non abbiate a pentirVi…"

"Non ne vedo il motivo Victor, Voi siete un uomo gentile e affascinante, e poi siete tanto comprensivo, cos'altro potrei desiderare!"

"Elena, Vi ringrazio per tutti i complimenti, spero di meritarli! Ih ih ih …"

"Victor, Vostra cugina si è allontanata …"

"Mia cugina è una donna molto discreta, ma non preoccupateVi è dietro il cespuglio a sorvegliarci!"

"Ma no, non dicevo certo per questo! So perfettamente che siete un gentiluomo Victor, è solo che non vorrei che venisse richiamata da mio padre o da Vostro zio!"

"TranquillizzateVi Elena, mia cugina sa il fatto suo! … Eccola sta arrivando….."

"Scusatemi se son inopportuna, purtroppo ho visto arrivare vostro padre Contessa e non vorrei che avesse qualcosa da ridire e magari cambiasse idea all'ultimo minuto e non Vi faccia più partire!"

"Grazie Marchesa, siete una donna davvero delicata!"

"Ma Vi pare Elena, anch'io ho avuto la Vostra età e un fidanzato, so cosa significa essere sorvegliati costantemente: è davvero noioso! Però in tutta confidenza Vi dirò …. Sapete, non appena io e Charles avevamo l'opportunità di eludere la sorveglianza, sparivano per appartarci! Ih ih ih … Lascio a Voi due immaginare! Ih ih ih … Beh Victor, avrete tanti momenti per …. Si, insomma avete capito, ma adesso è meglio cambiare discorso. Ecco… stanno arrivando!"

Non è possibile! La Marchesa ha parlato in questo modo a me e Elena senza un minimo di imbarazzo! … Guardo Elena, è rossa in viso. Certo che come inizio non è dei migliori!

"Elena figliola, possiamo andare!"

"Si, certo Padre! Arrivederci Victor, Marchesa!"

"A domani Elena e riposateVi!"

Bartolomeo mi guarda e dice: " Marchesa, grazie di aver fatto compagnia a mia figlia!"

"E' stato un vero piacere Conte Bartolomeo! E non preoccupateVi, sorveglierò Vostra figlia come se fosse la mia!"

"Grazie Madame!"

Victor ed io vediamo salire sulla vettura i nostri ospiti e partire!"

"Bene Victor, credo che il nostro viaggio di ritorno, sarà molto interessante. A dopo Cugino!"

Lo zio ed io siamo ancora nello studio, guardo mio padre e gli dico: "Padre, temo che sarà un viaggio lungo, con quella strana Contessa! Forse non ha ben capito di cosa si tratta!"

Armand ribatte: "Augustin credo che la Contessa si sia invaghita di te, attento fratello è meglio che tu le dica immediatamente che hai una moglie, se non vuoi avere problemi con Marguerite."

"Armand, si può sapere cosa dici!"

"Augustin, non fingere di non averlo capito!"

"Già Padre, ho avuto l'impressione che volesse invitarvi nella sua tenda!"

" Si può sapere cosa dite?! Voi due siete impazziti?! Armand! Sei un ex Cardinale, come ti vengono certe idee, e tu, figliola, sempre così morigerata...come puoi pensare una cosa del genere!"

"Augustin ma cosa pensi che essere stato un Cardinale voglia dire non riconoscere certe situazioni? Fratello sai quante donne sono venute nel mio confessionale a raccontarmi certe cose?!"

"Armand sarebbe stato peggio se le avessi fatto tu, certe cose! A proposito ti sei confessato Armand?"

"Confessato? E perché di grazia?!"

"Armand, non fingere con me. So cosa hai combinato prima di metterti con Anna! Sappi che ieri durante il ricevimento a palazzo dei Savoia, ho ascoltato commenti sul tuo conto, poco riverenti."

"Ah...e tu credi ai pettegolezzi di palazzo?! Senti Augustin, io ho da fare, devo finire di preparare il mio baule da viaggio. Quindi, se non ti dispiace, vado. Oscar, a più tardi!"

" A più tardi PECCATORE!"

"Si si...certo Augustin! E dimmi, Joséphine sarebbe davvero nata dopo solo sette mesi?! Su su….non fare la morale a me!"

"Beh ecco …. ARMAND! IO NON ERO UN PRELATO!"

"Si..certo...ma non eri neppure sposato! Suvvia…"

" Ah ah ah ah …."

Mio padre mi guarda in malo modo e dice: " Oscar, si può saper cosa hai da ridere?"

"Scusatemi Padre, ma assistere alle discussioni dei due fratelli è un vero spasso! "Ih ih ih…"

"OSCARRR! Ti prego, smettila!"

"Si, certo Padre! Ih ih ih …."

" Augustin se solo nostro nonno fosse in vita, chissà quante ne direbbe! Ricordi le tirate di orecchi che ti faceva! E poi, ricordi quando è nata Joséphine cosa ti disse?"

"No, ti prego non me lo ricordare!"

"E invece si …."

"Ti prego, non davanti a mia figlia!"

"Ih ih ih …A dopo fratello."

"Armand...ecco...a proposito di nonno Augustin…..il suo ...ehm….spirito, vive nelle segrete di palazzo Jarjayes!"

Oddio, mio Padre è impazzito…..mi nascondo dietro ad una mano, per soffocare una risata, vedo arrivare mia sorella Joséphine e le faccio segno di tacere, qui c'è davvero parecchio da ridere!

Entro e dico: "Zio Armand, mio padre ha ragione! Pensa che ha parlato davvero con il nonno e sapete cosa gli ha detto? Che se vuole davvero un erede, deve concede la scrivania dello studio di palazzo Jarjayes a mia sorella Oscar e André per generare , altrimenti Oscar avrà solo figlie, vero padre?"

"Cosa?! Ti prego Augustin, dimmi che state scherzando! Le anime dei morti non vagano per i palazzi!"

"Invece è la verità Armand! Sappi che ho parlato con nostro nonno per ben due volte! Mi sono anche ammalato nelle segrete per poter parlare con lui, sapessi che freddo laggiù!"

"Augustin…..ti prego….sii serio! Le anime dei morti sono in Paradiso...ehm….quella di nonno Augustin credo sia ancora in purgatorio in effetti….ma poco importa, di sicuro non è al castello!"

"Armand, appena torneremo a casa ti dimostrerò che ciò che ti ho detto è la verità. Verrai nelle segrete con me e parlerai con il nonno!"

"Dategli ascolto zio, vedrete che anche Voi parlerete con nonno Augustin! Ih ih ih … "

"Si può sapere perché ridi Josèphin? "

" Nulla zio! Ih ih …"

Guardo sconsolata mia sorella, e pensare che le avevo fatto cenno di tacere! Oh, ma lei non ascolta nessuno!

Tento di portare via mia sorella prima che combini un altro pasticcio, dico: "Joséphine, vieni con me per favore! Ho bisogno del tuo consiglio! Voi permettete, vero?"

"Ma si, andate pure!"

Prendo Joséphine sottobraccio e la trascino fuori dal salottino: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente? Vuoi davvero dare ancora voce a Nonno Augustin?!"

"Perché no, Oscar! Ricordi come è stato divertente?! Se solo ci penso! A proposito , tu e Andrè avete usufruito qualche volta della scrivania? Sappiate che se è successo, è tutto merito mio, sorella!"

"Joséphine! Dove io e Andrè…..non è affar tuo! E poi, non intendo assecondarti ancora. Nelle segrete fa freddo ed è umido, ed io ….. ecco ... il dottore ….. nelle mie …. Condizioni ... non è ...…. non ... si .. insomma …. fa freddo …. E ..."

Che imbarazzo! Eppure è un concetto facile da esprimere, durante la gravidanza è meglio evitare di ammalarsi! Facile, ma le parole proprio non vogliono uscire….sbuffo...uff...

" Oscar … ah ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Cosa ci trovi di così divertente?"

" Nulla sorella, nulla! Ah se penso alla scrivania! Ah ah ah …"

"JOSEPHINE! Smettila immediatamente! Tu, il nonno e la scrivania! CHIARO?!"

" Oscar, sai che ti dico! Che stasera prima di lasciare questo posto, trascinerò Charles nello studio, voglio riprovare l'esperienza della scrivania, dove nostro padre e lo zio Armand stanno discutendo! Ah ah ah …"

"JOSEPHINE! Sei…. impossibile! Certe volte ha ragione nostro Padre!"

" Ah ah ah … Oscar visto che siamo in tema di confidenze, voglio raccontarti dello zio e di Anna … vedessi cosa combinano quei due! ….Ih ih ih …."

"Co..cosa?! ma tu….li hai spiati? Ma non ti vergogni?!"

" Ma che spiati! E' stato un caso che li ho visti al nella stalla e poi …. Oh sai, io e Charles volevamo farlo là, ma guarda caso tutti i posti erano occupato dallo zio che era in compagnia di Anna! Ih ih ih … Sapessi Oscar…. Ih ih ih Certo anche Anna non scherza! Ah ah ah …."

"BASTA! Non intendo ascoltarti oltre! Vado a sistemare le mie armi! A dopo, Joséphine. Ed inizia a pensare con chi vuoi condividere il viaggio…..Anna o Maria Giovanna?!"

"Aha ha ha ah … Con te sorellina, prettamente con te! Ah ah ah …."

Le punto l'indice al petto e dico: "No, mia cara! Io non viaggerò in carrozza! Che ti sia ben chiaro! A te, come a tutti gli altri!"

"Ah ah ah …."

"Non ci trovo nulla di così divertente, mia cara sorella!"

"Io invece si, e tanto! Ih ih … Ora basta, vado da Charles, sai, prima di rimetterci in viaggio, ho intenzione di …. Meglio non dirtelo, non vorrei che ti scandalizzassi! Ih ih …"

"JOSEPHIIINNNNNEEEEEE!"

"Oscar invece di pensare ad affilare le lame, io al tuo posto vi rinchiudere in camera e sfinirei mio marito fino a che non ti dica: Basta Oscar ti prego! Ah ah ah …. Sorella domani mattina ci metteremo in viaggio e chissà quando avremo ancora la possibilità di giacere con i nostri mariti. A dopo Oscar!"

"JoSEPHINNN!"

"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Gravere, Madonna della Losa.**_

_**Con la partecipazione del reggimento Jarjayes **_

_**Ospiti: Lupe3 e Australia7**_

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM! QUESTA E'TUTTA COLPA VOSTRA! ASPETTATE! TANTO TRA POCO CI VEDREMO NEL SIPARIETTO! GIURO CHE GUAINO LA SPADA!"

_**Terry:**_ "Santo cielo! Aizram cosa hai combinato questa volta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Io, Terry?! Nulla!"

_**Terry:**_ "Allora perché il Generale sta strillando dall'anticamera del suo tempo contro di te?"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, io non ho fatto nulla! Terry, nella famiglia Jarjayes sun tutt foll!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, hai ragione, ormai è assodato che sono tutti fuori di testa. Però il Generale sta ancora urlando contro di te. Forse per qualche idea che hai avuto e abbiamo messo in atto nel capitolo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, come vuoi che te lo dica! Io non lo so! Se il Generale è impazzito non è certo colpa mia!"

_**Terry:**_ "Uhmmm … Aizram, è giunta l'ora di aprire le porte del nostro tempo e fare entrare la truppa."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry aspetta un attimo …"

_**Terry:**_ "Si può sapere cosa fai con quella spada in mano?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ma lo hai sentito?! Farà il suo ingresso armato di spada ed io ho preso il fioretto che apparteneva al mio bis nonno. Avrò pure il diritto di difendermi, non ti sembra?! Terry, ti consiglio di armarti, sono sicuro che arrabbiato com'è si scaglierà anche contro di te!"

_**Generale:**_ "APRITE QUESTA PORTA! VOGLIO ENTRARE NEL VOSTRO TEMPO!"

_**Armand:**_ "Fratello calmati, ricordati cosa ci ha insegnato nostro Signore: devi porgere l'altra guancia …"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitto Armand, tu sei il meno indicato per farmi la predica!"

_**Armand:**_ "Marguerite, porta alla ragione mio fratello, è troppo agitato."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin, Armand ha ragione, devo calmarti!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Padre, siete una furia, secondo me, le Autrici Vi stanno tenendo troppo tempo lontano da mia madre, ormai siete sclerato …."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSÈPHINNNNE! SEI UNA SFACCIATA, ZITTA! NON AGGIUNGERE UNA PAROLA DI PIÙ! A PROPOSITO TU… TU, INVECE DI SORVEGLIARE VICTOR ED ELENA, LI HAI LASCIATI SOLI!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ah, si … vero Padre! Volevo che i fidanzatini si conoscessero un poco, magari che si scambiassero qualche bacio, ma nulla! Victor non l'ha nemmeno sfiorata. Ma che razza di uomo è! Possibile che non la sfiori per niente! Io, al posto di Elena, mi preoccuperei, sapete, non vorrei che a Victor non piacciano le donne!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINEEE coff…coff…"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Vedete Padre, se strillate ancora, Vi strozzerete …."

_**Generale: **_"Charles … coff … coff ….."

_**Charles: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sei un buono a nulla!"

_**Charles: **_"Perché Signore?"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché tua moglie è una sfacciata!"

_**Charles:**_ "Signore, ma è una Jarjayes …."

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO IMBECILLE! Coff… coff ….."

_**Oscar:**_ "André prendi un bicchiere d'acqua, mio padre si sta strozzando davvero!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, non ho bisogno di nessun bicchiere d'acqua, sto bene! ….. ARPIE, VI DECIDETE AD APRIRE LA PORTA DEL TEMPO!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, sei pronta?!

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, io sono armata di spada, ma tu …"

_**Terry:**_ "Sccc… tranquilla amica mia, ho con me la mia spada in tasca…"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma… cosa dici …"

_**Terry:**_ "Eccolo qua, il mio telefono: apro il Dropbox e lo sistemo io, se solo prova a infilzarci …."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Aizram, siamo appena arrivate …"

_**Terry:**_ "Ciao Lupen, Australia, vi stavamo aspettando."

_**Lupen3: **_"Terry, volevo scambiare qualche parola con il Generale e con gli altri, ma temo che non sia possibile, è troppo arrabbiato ….."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …. Tranquilla Lupen, al vecchio scimunito ci penso io, a calmarlo!"

_**Lupen3: **_"Australia, temo che solo a vederti, si altererà ancora di più."

_**Australia7: **_"Ma no, Lupen, vedrai, riuscirò a calmarlo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Alain: **_"Generale, è inutile che continuate a strillare, tanto le Donzelle non apriranno quella porta finché non Vi calmerete e noi tutti rimarremo sospesi nel tempo …"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTO SASSOIN! … Caspita! Non è possibile!"

_**Alain: **_"Possibile cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Le Malefiche Arpie, hanno portato anche tua moglie …"

_**Alain: **_"Sssssiiiiiii finalmente era ora Signore! Non vedete che faccia felice che ho?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, tu avrai sempre la faccia di sempre: quella da imbecille!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah …. Generale oggi siete davvero comico! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "SASSOINNN! SMETTILA! … E VOI, ARPIE, APRITE QUESTA PORTA ALTRIMENTI LA TIRO GIU'!

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, hai sentito? Dobbiamo aprire, sei pronta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, sono pronta, ho sguainato anche la spada in caso di attacco!"

_**Terry:**_ "Bene, allora io apro …"

_**Lupen3: **_"No, aspetta Terry, se permetti, vorrei avere io l'onore di farli entrare."

_**Terry:**_ "Lupen se è questo che desideri, ecco… prendi la chiave, apri."

_**Lupen3: **_"Grazie Terry! …. Aspetta che giro la mandata della serratura …."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, se le Arpie non ci aprono sfondo la porta."

_**Armand:**_ "Calmati Augustin, vedrai tra poco ci fanno entrare, non ci terranno ancora a lungo nell'anticamera!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, basta Armand, io non aspetto ancora, butto giù la porta. Mi preparo per una spallata, UNO … DUE … E …

**Lupen spalanca la porta e il Generale prende la rincorsa e cade …..**

_**Pafff …**_

_**Generale:**_ "Maledizione! Che male, sono caduto!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Così impari vecchiaccio della malora! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "BRUTTA GATTACCIA CHE NON SIETE ALTRO, SIETE STATA VOI, NON È VERO! Ahi ahi …"

_**Australia7: **_"Magari! Mi dispiace deluderti ma è stata Lupen! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Voi Madame! Da Voi non me lo sarei mai aspettato … ahi ahi … che dolore alla spalla!"

_**Lupen3: **_"Mi dispiace Generale, se avessi saputo che volevate buttare giù la porta Vi avrei avvisato, non era mia intenzione…."

_**Generale:**_ "Ahi ahi …."

_**Lupen3: **_"Generale, su alzateVi da terra…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, Vi siete fatto male?"

_**André: **_"Signore prego appoggiateVi a me ….."

_**Generale:**_ "ORA BASTA! LASCIATEMI TUTTI, SO ALZARMI DA SOLO!"

_**Australia7: **_"Avete sentito il vecchiaccio! E voi che vi preoccupate! Alain tesoruccio, come stai?"

_**Alain: **_"Bene donzella, anzi, benissimo! Debbo ringarziarVi madame Australia …"

_**Australia7: **_"Me?! Perché tesoruccio, cosa ho fatto per te?"

_**Alain: **_"Non hai fatto altro che ripetere a queste due testone di Autrici, di portare con me Sabrina, finalmente mi hanno accontentato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, le Arpie ascoltano tutti tranne me!"

_**Terry e Aizram:**_ "Generale, e tutti Voi del cast: BUONA PASQUA!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Dopo tutto quello che ci avete combinato, avete anche il coraggio di porgerci gli auguri! … Madamigella Aizram, si può sapere perché siete armata?"

_**Aizram: **_"E Voi, perché impugnate la spada?"

_**Generale:**_ "Per … per …. perché SONO ARRABBIATO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Questo l'abbiamo capito già da un po', ma spiegateci almeno il motivo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dovreste saperlo! Avete messo in testa a Oscar di partecipare al ballo in abiti maschili! Non solo Oscar e André sono stati scambiati per dei sodomita, ma mia figlia è stata corteggiata dal Duca …."

_**Aizram: **_"E allora! Oscar è una bella donna, mi pare ovvio che gli uomini la desiderano!"

_**André: **_"Ehmmm .. scusate Autrici, ma … io sono molto geloso e non mi piace che mia moglie venga corteggiata …"

_**Terry:**_ "Andrè ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso. Tutti sappiamo che Oscar ha occhi solo per te."

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame, anch'io ho qualcosa da ridire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, cosa c'è, parla."

_**Oscar:**_ "So, che è stata una Vostra idea di far corteggiare mio marito da quelle spudorate …."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla Oscar, come ha detto tuo padre, André funziona solo con te!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah …. Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Alain, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?!"

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella Aizram, Voi due siete impossibili! Ah ah ah ah ih ih ih …. André le Autrici hanno ragione, tu funzioni solo con il Comandante! Ah ah ah …."

_**Oscar:**_ "ALAINNNN!"

_**Alain: **_"Gulp …. Si Comandante Oscar …."

_**Oscar:**_ "Il tuo incarico a palazzo Jarjayes sarà spalare letame!"

_**Australia7: **_"No, ti prego Oscar, non fare questo al mio tesoruccio, lui non è cattivo, è tutta colpa di Aizram e Terry …."

_**Oscar:**_ "Tacete Madamigella, sono io il Comandate ed io decido!"

_**Australia7: **_" Caspita! Oggi Oscarina è davvero arrabbiata!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Certo che lo sono, mi è capitato di tutto alla Corte dei Savoia!"

_**Lupen3: **_"Ehmmm…. Scusami Oscar, se mi permetto ma era prevedibile che vestita in abiti maschili ci sarebbero stati dei guai! Le due dame sono state davvero impertinenti, meno male che hanno lasciato il ballo senza creare scandali!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame Lupen, quelle due sfacciate, hanno finto di andare via, ma in realtà sono rimaste e hanno continuato a spalare di me e del Duca …."

_**Lupen3: **_"Beh Oscar, hai ballato con il Duca in abiti maschili, quindi era prevedibile che pensassero che anche lui fosse un sodomita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Figlia mia, Madame Lupen ha ragione! La prossima volta che andrai a una festa devi indossare abiti femminili!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre, sono io che partecipo al ballo, non il mio abito!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Umm … Sorellina quanto sei permalosa! … A proposito, cosa hai fatto dopo che ti ho lasciata?! Hai affilato la spada oppure hai ritrovato il senno e ti sei chiusa in camera con André?"

_**Oscar:**_ "JOSEPHINNNE! Ancora con questa storia!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Oh! Mi sembra di vedere mio padre! André si può sapere come fai a sopportare mia sorella?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa?!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Zitta Oscar, fa rispondere tuo marito, allora Andrè, sto aspettando!"

_**André: **_"Io l'amo, Joséphine! L'amo tanto!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Si, si, questo lo sappiano, come sappiamo che funzioni solo con lei, vero padre?! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINNNE! Arpie, perché la portate anche nel siparietto? La prossima volta esigo che ci sia Marianne, capito!"

_**Alain: **_"Agli ordini Generale! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia7: **_"Senti André …"

_**André: **_"Ditemi Madamigella Australia."

_**Australia7: **_"Però riconoscilo, Oscar ha ragione, la gatta morta c'è mancato poco che ti baciasse, e tu eri lì come un pesce lesso!"

_**Oscar: **_"ANDREE'!Madamigella ha ragione!"

_**André: **_"Vi prego madamigella Australia, lasciate cadere l'argomento altrimenti mia moglie diventa ancora più furiosa."

_**Australia7: **_"Ih ih … Si, certo, certo Andrè! Ih ih ih ….Armand ho da dirti qualcosa …"

_**Armand:**_ "Madamigella, tremo all'idea che Voi possiate espriverVi …"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah … Se hai paura e perché sono come la "Bocca della Verità" Ah ah ah ah … Comunque ho da rimproverati."

_**Armand:**_ "Gulp … "

_**Australia7: **_"Armand, non hai avuto le palline di dire la verità ad Anna!"

_**Armand:**_ "A .. A proposito di cosa?"

_**Australia7: **_"Sulle tue amanti …."

_**Armand:**_ "Ma … ma … Quelle donne per me non rappresentano nulla! Io amo solo Anna!"

_**Australia7: **_"Si, certo! Ih ih … Ah l'amour! Comunque tutte le corti sono uguali: GOSSIP! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand:**_ "Cosa!"

_**Australia7: **_"Nulla Armand! Ih ih …. Mie dolci Arpie, grazie per le risate che mi fate fare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, credo che sia giunto il momento di fare la nostra escursione, vogliamo andare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere dove volete portarci?"

_**Aizram: **_"A Madonna della Losa, sopra Gravere, in un convento abbandonato …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Armand?! Da quando sei entrato in scena, le Arpie ci portano continuamente nei luoghi sacri! Forse sperano, che tu rinsavisca ….."

_**Armand:**_ "Augustinnn! Non fai che rinfacciarmelo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Dunque, nel IX secolo si è insediata una comunità di monaci benedettini, che però hanno abbandonato il posto abbastanza rapidamente. In origine, vi era probabilmente un dolmen, una pietra, una losa appunto, che era venerata come divinità pagana. In fondo il Cristianesimo si appropria dei luoghi e delle data altrui per farle sue.

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi Madamigella erano dei conquistatori!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, io non li chiamerei conquistatori ma prepotenti, come dei nostri cugini confinanti, non so se mi spiego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih .. Certo Madamigella, certo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Nel 1189 arriva una comunità di monaci certosini, che costruiscono una chiesetta e delle celle, tutto attorno. Dopo pochi anni, a causa delle razzie a cui erano sottoposti, abbandonano il luogo e si trasferiscono a Villarfocchiardo, presso Monte San Benedetto. Ci restano poco, troppo alto, troppo freddo, troppo scomodo. Scendono in località Banda. Da lì vanno ad Avigliana, in un convento abbandonato. Ma sul finire del XVI secolo, per rafforzare le fortificazioni di Avigliana, vengono allontanati e ritornano a Banda. Nel 1641 si insediano a Collegno."

_**Armand:**_ "Caspita Augustin, che donna istruita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma di chi stai parlando?"

_**Armand:**_ "Dell'Arpia Aizram, ma la senti come è ben informata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, peccato che la sua istruzione la usi contro di noi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah aha ….. Aizram entriamo nella Chiesa voglio che tutti vedano il presepe Pasquale."

_**Aizram: **_"Ti piace così tanto Terry?"

_**Terry:**_ "Beh, dalle foto che mi hai mandato, mi è parso molto bello. Adesso voglio vederlo di persona. E poi io nemmeno sapevo che in alcune località d'Italia allestissero il presepe Pasquale! Dai entriamo ….

A proposito cari lettori, anche se in ritardo, Aizram ed io Auguriamo una Buona Pasqua! E grazie ancora per seguire la nostra …"AVVENTURA SULLE ALPI" …. Grazie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Madame, lasciatemi la Vostra tastiera."

_**Terry:**_ "Prego Generale, è tutta Vostra!"

_**Generale:**_ "L'ultima volta ho dimenticato di ringraziare le donzelle che leggono le mie disavventure su efp e commentano su facebook, in oltre mi associo alle Arpie, porgo a tutti i miei auguri di buona Pasqua!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, lascia che mi associa anch'io agli auguri …"

_**Generale:**_ "Lascia stare ex Cardinale!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Ma Padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta Joséphine, sei una sfacciata!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Terry la tastiera è tua, possiamo prenderla noi?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Joséphine!"

_**Josèphine:**_ "EHI PLOTONE! TRUPPA DEI JARJAYES, VENITE TUTTI QUI"

_**Oscar:**_ "Siamo qui Joséphine, cosa succede?"

_**Josèphine:**_ "Dobbiamo porgere i nostri auguri a tutti i nostri lettori ! Uno, due e tre ….."

_**Il plotone Jarjayes:**_ "BUONA PASQUA A TUTTI!"


	128. Chapter 128

**Partenze**

Oscar ed io abbiamo deciso di trascorrere l'ultima sera al castello nel nostro appartamento, esattamente come abbiamo fatto ormai oltre un mese fa, prima di lasciare palazzo Jarjayes per questo viaggio.

Abbiamo cenato tenendoci stretti, l'uno vicino all'altro, seduti su un divanetto davanti alla finestra della stanza. Fa davvero molto caldo in questo posto, anche se ormai siamo alla fine di agosto.

Guardo Oscar, non posso fare a meno di notare quanto sia bella. Ha uno sguardo dolce, è serena, tranquilla. Dopo le preoccupazioni dei giorni scorsi mi fa molto piacere vederla così serena.

Indossa solo una leggera veste da notte, senza maniche, tenuta chiusa da tre laccetti chiusi sul petto. È così femminile, mentre prende il calice con il vino bianco e lo porta alle labbra. Sorseggia piano questo liquido prodotto nelle vigne del generale, qui a Torino. È il "vino del ghiaccio", le uve vengono raccolte durante l'inverno, dopo la rima gelata. Ha un gusto particolare, diverso dal solito.

"Andrè, è molto buono questo vino, non trovi?"

"Si….e tu sei bellissima!"

Non posso fare a meno di notare le sue mani candide, dalle dita sottili, trattenere il calice. La pelle bianca del suo collo, su cui desidero appoggiare le mie labbra. Le sue labbra rosa, carnose, dolci. Le tolgo il calice di mano, ed appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue. Sa di buono, di cioccolato e di vino. Di casa, di dolce.

Piano la spingo, per farla distendere sul divanetto, mentre con le labbra scendo sul suo collo. Con una mano, alzo l'orlo della camicia e sfioro la pelle liscia e tesa delle sue cosce.

"Voglio trascorrere le ultime ore di tranquillità solo con te, con la tua pelle sulla mia …"

Soffio al suo orecchio, con la voce roca, calda, tremula per il desiderio che ho di lei.

Passo una mano sul suo seno, afferro con due dita uno dei nastrini della veste da notte, e tiro, fino a slegarlo. Sfioro la sua pelle con le restanti dita. La sento fremere, rabbrividire. Un altro nastro, un'altra carezza rubata.

Raggiungo con le labbra il suo seno, lo sfioro, lo bacio. Sento la mia Oscar lasciarsi andare, rilassarsi.

Non vi è più traccia della rabbia della sera prima, per mia fortuna. Spero che abbia dimenticato.

La guardo negli, azzurri, profondi, dolci. Mi sorride. Poi sento le sue mani birichine iniziare a slacciarmi la camicia per raggiungere la pelle delle spalle, piano fanno scivolare via il tessuto, che cade a terra.

Le sfilo la veste e resto un attimo estasiato, ad ammirare la mia fiera soldatessa, la mia signora.

Poi prendo il calice e lascio cadere il vino sul suo ventre, fino a comare l'ombelico, su cui appoggio le labbra per bere il nettare degli dei.

"Andrè…io….Andrè….ti amo, ti voglio!"

Non mi faccio ripetere la sua richiesta "Ogni tuo desiderio, è un ordine, mio comandante!"

E piano la faccio mia, mi perdo nei suoi gemiti, respiro dalla sua bocca, affondo in lei, fino a perdermi.

La stringo forte a me, accarezzo i suoi capelli, mentre lei è appoggiata al mio petto, dopo esserci amati. Mi piace tenerla stretta a me, cullarla.

"Oscar, stai bene? Io ….. voglio che tu sia felice, serena e che nostro figlio sia in salute!"

Alzo gli occhi verso Andrè, inizialmente indispettita da questa domanda, ma nei suoi occhi vedo tanto amore "Andrè, stai tranquillo. Sto benissimo, anzi stiamo benissimo! Voglio passare la nostra ultima notte al castello stando tra le tue braccia, così!"

Andrè appoggia le sue labbra sulla mia fronte, è un bacio tenero, dolce.

a href=" /view/2TwPU" target="_blank"img src=" " alt="Free Image Hosting at " border="0"/a

Siamo tutti riuniti a tavola, mio fratello ci scruta e domanda: "Mancano André e Oscar, perché non sono qui con noi?"

Joséphine sorride e ribatte: "Padre, siete stato giovane anche Voi o sbaglio?!"

"Come ti permetti! Joséphine, ti invito a moderare le parole! Possibile che non ti ridimensioni nemmeno davanti a un bambino?"

"Padre, non credo di aver detto nulla di male e poi, Carlo non ha sentito nulla di sconveniente, vero tesoro?!"

"Vero zio Augustin, zia Joséphine ha detto solamente che non siete più tanto giovane, nulla di più."

"Armand! Ti ho già detto una volta che devi occuparti dell'educazione di tuo figlio! Capito Armand?!"

Questo bambino è disarmante. Schietto, senza freni….dirmi che non sono più tanto giovane….è mai possibile?!

"Non ti arrabbiare in questo modo Augustin, infondo Carlo è un bambino senza malizia!"

"Armand!"

"Augustin, sei impossibile! E lascia stare in pace le mie nipoti!"

"Armand, ma l'hai sentita?!

"Si, certo che l'ho sentita…. È tutta lo zio Claud! Ma questo lo sappiamo già! Ora facciamo cena, e poi ci ritiriamo presto, domani mattina dovremo metterci in viaggio! Anche tu Carlo, andrai a dormire presto!"

"Si, Padre! … Padre sono felice di partire, io non ho mai viaggiato!"

"Vedrai, sono sicuro che ti piacerà! Pensa, dormiremo in tenda alcune notti! Potremo guardare insieme le stelle!"

"Che bello Padre! … Zio Augustin, guarderete anche Voi le stelle?"

"Certo Carlo! Da bambini tuo zio Armand ed io ci appostavamo sovente sul prato della tenuta a guardare le stelle! Sapevamo riconoscere ogni costellazione."

"E lo zio è ancora capace di orientarsi solo guardando il firmamento, vero Augustin? Quanti ricordi!"

" Già Armand! Peccato che quegli anni spensierati siano passati in fretta!"

"Hai ragione Augustin, io sono stato mandato troppo giovane in seminario …. e tu in accademia! Vorrà dire che ci rifaremo adesso che ci siamo ritrovati! ih ih ih….."

" Giusto fratello! Sai che ti dico Armand?! Che questo viaggio è stato provvidenziale: ci ha fatto ritrovare e potremo recuperare il tempo perduto! Questo momento merita un brindisi …."

Alziamo i calici, riempiti dell'ottimo vino della valle, e brindiamo a questo ritrovata fratellanza. Da bambini ne abbiamo combinate parecchie….. sono felice, questo viaggio mi sta regalando diverse sorprese: ho ritrovato mio fratello, ho trovato una sposa per Victor, che così non sospirerà più dietro ad Oscar, ed avrò il mio nipotino….beh….ne avrò tre, però uno solo sarà il mio François!

Joséphine, ribatte: "Voglio anch'io brindare alla nostra progenie numerosa!"

Charles sussurra: "Joséphine, mia cara, tu non puoi bere alcolici….sai...per il piccolo! Comunque, la nostra è davvero una progenie numerosa, se alla nostra età aspettiamo ancora un figlio! Ih ih ih …. Chissà come ci accoglieranno a Parigi!"

"Charles, forse non lo immagini?! Antony e George ci tortureranno con le loro battutine. Anzi, meglio prepararci a combattere con i nostri figli!"

"Ih ih….si hai ragione caro! E tu Marianne, preparati, perché quei due non risparmieranno neppure te!"

"Immagino sorella! Penso a mia figlia Catherine che a breve si sposerà, sono sicura che si sentirà in imbarazzo con i suoi amici!"

Mio zio Armand ribatte: "Su, Marianne, i figli sono un dono di Nostro Signore!"

"Si, certo zio...però….alla nostra età…..ecco...non è una cosa così comune!"

"Ehmm .. ne sei davvero sicura cara nipote?! Ti ricordo che non sarete gli unici a diventare genitori alla vostra età, credo che tu abbia inteso, non è vero?!"

"Zio...io ho trentanove anni, Joséphine quaranta! In tutta Versailles non mi pare di avere mai visto due dame in stato interessante della nostra età…..già Oscar, se vogliamo dirlo, è ben oltre l'età in cui si fanno figli, e per lei è il primo!"

"Nipote, non credo che sia il caso di soffermarsi su certi dettagli, e poi ti ricordo che ….. ecco ….. meglio rimandare a dopo la conversazione, non so, se ho inteso …"

"Si si, zio certo!"

Siamo in salotto a sorseggiare l'ultimo bicchiere di vino, mi avvicino alla mia Anna e le sussurrò: "Non dimenticare di lasciare aperta la porta della tua camera, appena posso ti raggiungo."

"Certo, Armand. Metto a letto Carlo e ti aspetto! Temo che durante il viaggio avremo poche opportunità di restare da soli, anche solo per parlare"

Anna lascia la sala, percorre lo scalone, la guardo rapito: è bellissima la mia Anna. La voce di mio fratello mi porta alla realtà.

"Armand, non guardare in quel modo Anna, vuoi che tutti capiscano le tue intenzioni per stanotte?"

"Tutti? Guarda, credo proprio che i tuoi generi abbiano le mie stesse intenzioni, il più giovane, anzi, ha avuto un'ottima idea a restare in camera con la moglie! Quindi mio caro fratello, mentre tu sogni Marguerite, io vado a rendere reali i miei sogni!"

"Armand! Loro sono sposati, tu invece non lo sei!"

"E allora?!"

Certe volte mie fratello è davvero snervante! Ma a me non importa, io intendo approfittare di questa serata!

"Come allora! Tu non devi, non puoi …. Armand, hai ragione! Sto esagerando! Va fratello, ti do la mia benedizione!"

"Davvero Augustin?! Ah...finalmente hai capito! Bene, allora ti lascio, buona notte fratello!"

Sono sollevato, non avrei mai pensato che Augustin potesse rassegnarsi così facilmente! In fondo, è un brav'uomo.

"Ah ah ah … Armand, non correre per le scale, non vorrei che ti facessi male! Ah ah ah ah .. E non fare tardi, domani si parte prima dell'alba! Ah ah ah …"

Mi avvicino alla stanza di Anna, apro piano la porta, sbircio, e la vedo seduta intenta a spazzolarsi i capelli. Entro, chiudo la porta silenzioso, con passo leggero mi avvicino alle sue spalle e poso un bacio sul suo collo

"Armand, caro, sei qui!"

Poso la spazzola, mi alzo dalla poltroncina, Armand è difronte a me, lo guardo con aria sognante, gli getto le braccia al collo e glielo bacio, sussurro: "Oh Armand, quanto sono felice! Ti amo Armand .. ti amo!"

Poso le mie labbra su quelle di Anna, leggero, la stringo tra le mie braccia, sussurro: "Anche io ti amo Anna!"

Una voce giunge alle mie spalle: "Madreeeee!"

E' Carlo, ha l'aria corrucciata, ci scruta severamente, Armand ed io istintivamente ci allontaniamo, ci guardiamo, non riusciamo a dire nulla.

"Madre...Padre...Voi...cosa...Lei è mia! Solo io posso stringerla! CHIARO?!"

Vedo Anna rossa in viso, per qualche attimo mi sento confuso, non so cosa fare, la ragione prevale sulle mie incertezze, mi avvicino a mio figlio, mi piego sulle ginocchio, prendo le sue mani e dico: "No Carlo, aspetta figliolo non reagire in questo modo…."

"Voi...lei è mia madre! Lei deve abbracciare solo me! Io sono suo figlio! E lei è MIA! Io voglio bene anche a Voi, Padre. Ma lei è MIA, solo MIA!"

Pesto i piedi a terra e guardo male mio padre! Ma come si permette di abbracciare così mia madre! Lei ha sempre abbracciato solo me! Lei è MIAAAAA!

"Come Vi permettete di abbracciare la mia mamma? Lei abbraccia solo me! Le sue carezze sono per me, i suoi baci anche! Io sono il suo unico uomo! IOOOOOOOO!"

Anna è spaventata, prima si porta le mani al viso poi si avvicina a nostro figlio e, con tono supplichevole, sussurra: "Carlo, io sono la tua mamma, e nessuno potrà prendere il tuo posto, ma …. una mamma ha bisogno anche di un papà, e un papà e una mamma si vogliono bene, e si abbracciano come io abbraccio te …."

"NO! Voi potete abbracciare solo me! E nessun altro! Così è sempre stato e così voglio che continui ad essere! O forse non mi volete più bene?! Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Scoppio a piangere sconcertato, mia madre…..non mi vuole più bene!

Guardo perplessa Armand non so che dire, per fortuna che viene in mio aiuto.

"Carlo, tu mi vuoi bene?

"Sniff...si...io….sniff…."

Mi pulisco il nasino sulla manica della mia veste da notte.

"Anch'io te ne voglio, come voglio bene alla tua mamma. Carlo ti piacerebbe se noi tre, tu la mamma ed io, vivessimo insieme?"

"Noi tre? Assieme? sniff…..ma io voglio che mia madre mi abbracci...sniff…"

Tiro su col nasino….

"Noi tre assieme! … Questo non vuol dire che la mamma non ti vorrà più bene o che non ti abbraccerà più."

"Ma io…..potrei dormire con mia madre? Stretto a lei?! Sniff…. "

Mi soffio il nasino sulla manica.

"Padre, non ho con me neppure un fazzoletto…"

Tiro fuori dalla tasca il fazzoletto e dico: "Ecco, tesoro, è il mio fazzoletto, prendi."

"Sniff … Grazie Padre! … Padre io Vi voglio molto bene, però non voglio UEEEE … Io voglio dormire con mia madre, non Voi!"

Guardo Anna, sono in difficoltà, poi ribatto: "Ma si, certamente potrai farlo, però, anche la tua mamma e il tuo papà qualche volta possono abbracciarsi e poi, non dimenticare che ormai sei un ometto! Vai a cavallo, tra non molto prenderai lezione di scherma …. " Dio aiutami! Quanto è difficile!

"Uhm...sono un umetto? Dite davvero? Uhm….e chiederete a Madame Oscar di insegnarmi a tirare di scherma come lei? Così un giorno diventerò anche io un Comandante dell'esercito! Però mia madre è mia, che sia chiaro! Io vengo prima di Voi! Vero Madre? Voi volete bene a me! Di più che a mio padre, vero?! sniff…."

Abbraccio mio figlio, e sussurro: "Certo Carlo, io ti voglio bene… tanto, figlio mio!"

"Snif….Madre...!"

Stringo forte la mia mamma, mi faccio cullare dal suo abbraccio…..

"Posso dormire con Voi questa notte?! Sniff…."

Guardo Armand, è deluso, non si aspettava nulla di simile, e nemmeno io. Rassicuro mio figlio: "Si, certo Carlo, tu stanotte dormirai con me!"

"Sniff….grazie Madre…...però adesso possiamo abbracciare anche mio Padre?! Sniff"

Armand tira su lo sguardo, mormora: "Ma si Carlo, abbracciami!"

Ci stringiamo forti, tutti e tre, in un unico abbraccio. Un abbraccio caldo, che sa di famiglia. Mia madre profuma di mughetto, mio padre di muschio, finalmente anche io ho una famiglia, tutta per me! Sarebbe bello dormire tra loro due, ma non credo che mia madre apprezzerebbe l'idea!

Guardo con amore Anna, sussurro appena: "A dopo Anna, se mai sarà possibile!"

Lascio mestamente la sua camera e mi incammino per il corridoio quando mi imbatto in mio fratello che mi guarda con alterigia e mi dice: "

"Tutto bene Armand? Perché sei qui invece di stare con tua moglie?"

"Augustin….ecco...è arrivato Carlo eh….è stato un vero disastro! Come si fa ad affrontare la logica di un bambino? Vuole sua madre tutta per se! Chissà come reagirà quando gli diremo del matrimonio e del bambino!"

Poso il braccio intorno alla spalla di mio fratello e ribatto: "Armand, purtroppo tuo figlio non ha la concezione di avere un padre. Per quanto ti ha accettato come tale, per lui è inconcepibile dividere l'amore di sua madre! Fratello hai un bel problema da affrontare, certo che prevedo giorni davvero difficili per te! … Armand, meglio andare a dormire, l'alba arriva in fretta. Buona notte Armand!"

"Si...buona notte Augustin!"

Mi ritiro nella mia stanza, questa sera ho davvero bisogno di conforto. Nonostante non sia più un sacerdote, ho bisogno di pregare Nostro Signore, affinché mi indichi la via da percorrere. Io non voglio spaventare il piccolo Carlo! Prendo in mano il mio rosario, mi inginocchio ed inizio la mia solitaria preghiera e meditazione.

Ho visto mio fratello davvero preoccupato, adesso prendo una bottiglia di buon vino e lo raggiungo nella sua stanza! Non c'è nulla di meglio di un bel bicchiere in compagnia per scacciare i brutti pensieri!

Ho in mano la bottiglia e due calici, busso alla porta di Armand, deciso.

Mi alzo dall'inginocchiatoio, ho il rosario tra le mani, apro la porta, vedo mio fratello.

"Augustin, tu qui?"

"Si, ti porto il bicchiere della staffa! Su, fammi entrare e facciamo onore a questo vino piemontese!"

"Ecco… veramente stavo pregando, ma accomodati!"

"Pregando?! Ma non ti sei ancora stancato di pregare? Comunque, se devi parlare con Nostro Signore, chiedigli del mio François, mi raccomando!"

"Augustin, ti prego!"

"Vuoi pregare con me?! Ih ih….su su.,...sediamoci e brindiamo! Ai figli! Croce e delizia della vita!"

"Augustin i figli non sono una croce! E poi se davvero la pensi in questo modo, perché hai generati ben sei figlie?!"

"Vedrai! Quando vorrai stare con tua moglie e una di quelle pesti si intrufolerà in camera, mi darai ragione! E ti assicuro che farne sei, di pesti, in così pochi anni, è stata una vera impresa! Andavamo a nasconderci nei posti più impensati per non farci trovare dalla nostra truppa!"

"Dici davvero Augustin, oppure vuoi intimorirmi? Non lo dici di proposito solo per spaventarmi?"

"No no...lo dico davvero, mio caro! Rassegnati e abituati! Dovrai andare a nasconderti...ti consiglierei il casino di caccia, porta bene sai? Il mio studio invece no! Quello serve a me...chiaro?!"

"A te?! Augustin forse lo utilizzi con Marguerite?"

"Certo! E poi anche Oscar e Andrè utilizzano la scrivania di nonno Augustin!"

"Come?!"

"Si, hai sentito bene. Il nonno Augustin è stato chiaro: Nipote, vuoi l'erede?! Fa in modo che lo concepiscano sulla scrivania!"

"Augustin! Sei impossibile! Ih ih ih!"

"IO! Ma se me l'ha detto nostro nonno! Senti Armand, potrai anche non crederci, ma è la verità! Armand, visto che stasera ti è andata male con Anna, vuoi che rimanga a dormire con te? Ih ih ih ….."

"Co...cosa?! Ma nemmeno per scherzo! Ti pare? Due uomini adulti che dividono lo stesso letto?! Fossimo dei ragazzini...ih ih ih"

"Ah ah ah ah ah … Allora non mi resta che augurarti una "Santa notte" fratello! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Ridi ridi...io almeno ho la speranza di ... prima o poi ... tu invece, finchè non saremo a Parigi... ih ih ih …"

"Armand, ti piace infierire non è vero? E va bene, vedremo! Comunque ti avverto che in viaggio avrai poche possibilità di rimanere solo con tua moglie, tanto più che tuo figlio non ti ha ancora accettato accanto a sua madre! Mi dispiace Armand, ma dovrai incominciare anche tu a nasconderti per avere un poco di intimità! Ah ah ah …."

"Ridi ridi ... io invece non so come dire a Carlo che avrà un fratellino! Tu non hai avuto questi problemi ... una figlia all'anno ... erano tutte abituate!"

"Già mio caro fratello, un altro bel problema! Ih ih ih ….. Stavolta, ti lascio davvero alla buona notte, spero! Ih ih ih …."

"Augustin hai portato del vino o sbaglio?!"

"Certo che si, Armand …"

"Allora beviamo qualche bicchiere prima di andare a dormire."

"Ottima idea Armand! Ih ih ih …"

E' mattina, vengo svegliato dai primi raggi del sole, allungo una mano alla mia destra e sento un corpo caldo accanto al mio, sei capelli profumati solleticarmi il naso, uhm…..capelli soffici…..che odorano di muschio...

"Marguerite...uhm...Marguerite!"

Cingo con un braccio la vita della mia sposa, sussurro: "Marguerite...ma...che strana...ma...cosa?!"

Spalanco gli occhi e vedo mio fratello Armand accanto a me!

"Armand! Armand svegliati! Si può sapere cosa ci fai nel mio letto?"

"Augustin?! Cosa ci fai tu nel mio, semmai! Ed ora lasciami dormire...ho sonno!"

"Armand! Sveglia! Dobbiamo partire, poi spiegami cosa ci fai nel mio letto!

"Augustin...questo è il mio letto...ed ora dormi! E' presto! Le laudi mattutine non le dico più!"

"Tu sei pazzo Armand! Sei tu, che ti sei infilato nel mio letto, non io! E adesso in piedi che dobbiamo partire!"

"No...che ore sono Augustin? E poi io voglio la colazione a letto, Giovanna mi ha abituato così...e togli il tuo braccio dal mio girovita!"

"COSA?! Armand! Ma quale colazione a letto! Dimentichi che non sei più un Cardinale, da questo momento sei un soldato ai miei ordini, capito Armand!"

"No! E leva quel braccio! CHIARO?!"

"SANTO CIELO! Adesso basta Armand! Ti stai comportando esattamente come quei buoni a nulla di Charles e Louis, ma credimi, farò di te un vero uomo! SU IN PIEDI! Spretato che non sei altro!"

Mi alzo seppure malvolentieri, guardo mio fratello dritto negli occhi e gli dico: "Vuoi renderti conto che questa è la mia stanza? Guarda, un inginocchiatoio, un crocefisso, un rosario...questa è la MIA stanza! Ed ora, se vuoi uscire, vorrei rinfrescarmi! Augustin? Ma che profumo usi? Senti che odore..."

"Come! Dici davvero! Sono davvero nella tua stanza? Ma cosa è successo, perché sono qui?!"

"Oh...vedi...credo che quelle bottiglie che abbiamo bevuto ieri sera, dopo la prima che hai portato, ti abbiamo confuso un poco la mente...bene, ora, se vuoi andare a prepararti..."

"Cosa! Ma io non ricordo niente, come è possibile?"

"Augustin, ti prego...vai!"

"Si … certo ….. Armand, ma tu sbrigati. Dobbiamo partire prima possibile."

Siamo tutti di sotto a fare colazione, mancano solo mio padre e lo zio Augustin. Persino Alain è puntuale, ordinato e pulito. Credo che non veda l'ora di partire per rivedere Sabrina. Andrè è seduto al mio fianco, mi porge una fetta di torta al cioccolato. Se ripenso alla splendida notte che abbiamo trascorso, arrossisco ancora. Andrè era ovunque, ancora non mi capacito di come sia possibile. Le sue labbra umide, le sue mani morbide, il suo respiro affannato…..ho ancora il suono dei suoi gemiti nelle orecchie. E poi i suoi baci proibiti, sensuali. Riesce a sorprendermi, sempre. Con la sua dolcezza, la sua simpatia, la sua attenzione e la sua malizia.

Sento le guance diventare calde, meglio che cambi pensieri e mi concentri sulla giornata che ci aspetta!

"Qualcuno sa perchè nostro padre e lo zio Armand non sono ancora scesi?"

"No, che strano Oscar! Solitamente è lui che ci tira giù dal letto prima di ogni partenza."

Guardo mia moglie, ha le gote arrossate, poso una carezza veloce alla sua mano, appoggiata sulla tovaglia candida.

"Appunto! Forse dovremmo andare a controllare? Tu cosa pensi Joséphine?"

"Bah, e chi lo sa! Ormai ho rinunciato da tempo a capire mio padre! ….. Ah Eccoli arrivati!"

"Buongiorno! Vedo che siete già tutti pronti! Bene, bene..."

"Mancano ancora la Contessa Elena e sua zia!"

"Si si ... certo, arriveranno!"

Sento lo scalpitio degli zoccoli dei cavalli e due carrozze giungere nel cortile del castello, guardo fuori e vedo le insegne dei conti di Costigliole.

"Bene, adesso direi che ci siamo tutti! Victor, va ad accogliere la tua promessa sposa! Su su figliolo!"

"Sissignore!"

Mi alzo dalla mia sedia e raggiungo rapido la mia promessa in giardino. Sono davvero felice che Elena parta con noi. Sarebbe stato un supplizio non vederla per mesi! Certo non è un viaggio di piacere, ma sono davvero felice!

Attendo che il cocchiere apra lo sportello, la vedo scendere al braccio di suo padre.

"Buongiorno Conte Girodelle! Mia moglie ed io abbiamo deciso di accompagnare fino al castello mia figlia e mia sorella ... e poi vorrei scambiare due parole con Voi!"

"Certo Conte, con piacere!"

"Elena, siete uno splendore! Se volete accomodarvi, siamo tutti nel salone per la colazione!"

"Victor, Voi restate qui un attimo!"

"Certo Signore!"

Appena mia moglie, mia sorella e mia figlia si allontanano, seguite da Miky e Lisy, i due cagnolini di mia sorella Giovanna Battista, guardo il mio quasi genero negli occhi e gli dico: "Victor, Vi sto affidando il mio bene più prezioso. Abbiatene cura e non fatela piangere mai! Io e mia moglie vi raggiungeremo a Parigi per le nozze di sua eminenza ... mi raccomando!"

"Conte, giuro sul mio onore che Elena sarà sempre felice al mio fianco."

"Bene, bene ... so che siete un uomo d'onore e mi compiaccio, allora entriamo!"

"Coooonte Jarjayes, che gioia vederviiiii!"

Vedo madame Giovanna Battista entrare nel salone, in un tripudio di pizzi, sete, piume e merletti. Un enorme vestito rosso, con decorazioni oro, una scollatura quasi indecente, un'acconciatura che sfida le leggi della gravità con sopra un piccione! Dietro, vedo entrare due esseri pulciosi ... sembrano dei cani in miniatura ...

"Buongiorno a Voi Contessa! Ma ditemi, cosa sono quei cani, perché sono con VOI?"

"Loro sono Miky e Lisy! I miei cuccioli! I miei adorati cagnolini!"

"Si, si , ma cosa centrano con Voi? Cioè, perché sono qui?"

"Come perchè?! Ma loro veeengono con me!"

Sento alle mie spalle la voce di Giovanna: "Neeeeeeee questa poi!"

Mi giro, guardo la mia governante spalancare lo sguardo per poi osservare con attenzione la Contessa, e ribatto: "Contessa, cos'è uno scherzo! Levatevelo dalla testa! Non voglio cani al seguito, mi sono spiegato?!"

"Certo, certo, vi siete spiegato. Ma Miky e Lisy verranno con me, assieme ad Armandina! Ooooooh … ma che bei biscottini! Ecco …. uno per Miky, ed uno per Lisy! Su piccoli … mangiate!"

"Cosa?! Assolutamente NO! Niente cani al seguito! Già è troppo aver portato con Voi la Vostra Armandina. Niente cani!"

"Zut….zut …. che così me li spaventate! Bene, siete pronti? Sono così felice di partiiiire!"

Sono fuori di me e continuo a protestare: "Madame, il nostro sarà un viaggio molto lungo e faticoso, i Vostri cani potrebbero morire durante il viaggio, è questo che desiderate?"

"Ma state tranquillo, mio caro Generale! Vedrete che andrà tuuuutto bene! Su su ….. ed ora partiamo! Vite vite!

"Santo cielo! Non è possibile, questo è un incubo! Armand di qualcosa!"

Spalanco le braccia e dico: "Augustin, prima partiamo, prima arriviamo! Su su …. vedrai! Andrà tutto bene!"

Non mi arrendo, guardo la Contessa e dico: "Madame avete ragione, tanto se i Vostri animali dovessero lasciarci, ci penserà mio fratello Armand a dargli una degna sepoltura."

"AUGUSTINNNNNN"

"Armand, si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Nulla, nulla …. figurati!"

"Bene, possiamo partire?!"

"SGRUNT …. si, si …... partiamo! SASSOINNNN"

"Signore agli ordini!"

"Pensa alla sistemazione di quelle due bestiacce!"

"Ehm … signore …. io credo che la Contessa le voglia in carrozza con lei! Non vorrete mica metterle in un baule?!"

"In carrozza?! Ecco no, li preferisco in un baule, magari con qualche foro giusto per lasciarli respirare."

Sussurro all'orecchio di mia sorella e dico: "Madamina hai ragione quando dici che sun tutt foll! Adesso ci si mette anche madame pon pon! Ih ih … Peccato che non parto anch'io con loro!"

"Ahhh! Finalmente mi dai ragione Michele, era ora!"

"Geeeneraleeee, i miei tesorini viaggeranno in carroooozza! Con meeee! In braccio alla mia Armandinaaa!"

"Grunt! Dannazione! Victor guarda cosa mi tocca subire per farti felice!"

"Ma Signore, io … cosa ho mai fatto?!"

Sussurro piano al mio Andrè: "Credo proprio che ne vedremo delle belle, durante il viaggio! Ih ih"

"Oscar, temo che il nostro viaggio di ritorno sarà un vero disastro."

"Ma no, dai! Sii ottimista! In qualche modo mio padre si libererà della Contessa, vedrai! Spero solo che non se la trovi in tenda, con i suoi amici pelosi! Ih ih ih…"

Mi rendo conto che la Contessa mi guarda in uno strano modo, mi sorride e con lo sguardo languido mi dice: "Augustin, mi permettete vero di chiamarVi così?"

"No, certo che no Madame!"

"Padre! Non siate scorbutico! Non si risponde così ad una gentildonna!"

Sorrido maliziosa mentre guardo le mie sorelle Oscar e Marianne!

"Ma certo Contessa, non vedo perché non dovremmo chiamarci tutti con il nostro nome di battesimo!"

"Andrè, se non partiamo in fretta qui succede il finimondo!"

"VOI SIETE TUTTI MATTI! ADESSO BASTA, SI PARTE! E TU SASSOIN PARLA IL MENO POSSIBILE SE NON VUOI FARE DOPPI TURNI DI GUARDIA, CAPITO SASSOINN!"

"Sissignore, agli ordini Signore!"

Guardo il Generale e penso "però che uomo formidabile, è proprio come piace a me: forte, deciso e rigoroso. Non mi sfuggirà, sarà mio!"

La Contessa mi guarda in uno strano modo, ho l'impressione che mi stia corteggiando. Per tutti i numi debbo mettere in chiaro quanto prima che sono un uomo sposato, altrimenti qui scoppia il finimondo!

Ci dirigiamo tutti nel cortile, i Conti di Costigliole salutano la figlia, che sale in carrozza con la zia, la cameriera e le due bestiole. La Marchesa Anna sale con il figlio su un'altra carrozza e sulla nostra vedo salire Joséphine e Marianne. Alain si dispone a cassetta di una carrozza, Gerard di una seconda mentre quella dei Costigliole è guidata da un cocchiere. Victor, Charles e Louis sono già saliti a cavallo, gli animali di Alain e Gerard sono stati legati ad una carrozza, Andrè è salito su Alexander quando vedo mia figlia Oscar mettere un piede sulla staffa della sella di César!

"Oscar, si può sapere cosa fai! Tu non puoi viaggiare a cavallo, hai forse dimenticato i consigli del dottore?! Ricordati che aspetti un bambino! Su, fila via in carrozza!"

"Padre, siete noioso! Mi sento benissimo ed ho intenzione di passare qualche ora a cavallo, poi mi trasferirò in carrozza! Ma ora no!"

"ARMANDDD, LO VEDI! Non siamo ancora partiti con … questa carovana e già ho un mucchio di problemi! Ti prego fratello tira fuori il tuo rosario comincia a pregare! Raccomanda la mia povera anima tormentata a Nostro Signore! Armand, non ce la faccio più!"

"Augustin, smettila! Su, sono pronto anche io, andiamo! E lascia in pace le mie nipoti!"

"Michele, Giovanna, abbiate cura del castello! Fatemi avere una relazione dettagliata ogni settimana! Intendo occuparmi di queste terre anche se sarò a Parigi! CHIARO?!"

"Sissignore! Signore spero di rivederVi il più tardi…. ehmm.. il più presto possibile!"

"Si, certo ho capito!"

"Avanti truppaaaaa!"

Michele non appena li vede allontanare, mi dice: "Madamina, mi dispiace davvero che se ne siano andati …"

"Cosa dici Michele?! Finalmente ci siamo liberati di quella famiglia di foll…"

"Ma no, madamina, a me invece mancheranno gli strilli del padrone, i capelli del capellone attaccati alla sua spazzola, Madame le Comte con la sua spada sempre sguainata e che dire della Marchesa?! Passavo per la sua camera e la sentivo amoreggiare continuamente con il Marchese! E si! Mi mancheranno moltissimo madamina mia!"

"Michele, tu si foll!"

"Madamina, il Cardinale … AHHH quanto mi mancheranno le sue orazioni mattutine!"

" E le orazioni che faceva con la Contessa di Saluzzo?! Non ti mancheranno anche quelle, visto che dovevi continuamente sorvegliare le stanze affinché non venissero scoperti?!"

"Certo madamina, la famiglia Jarjayes, è una famiglia di foll, ma mi mancheranno moltissimo! Andiamo madamina, diamo disposizioni per mettere in ordine il castello!"

"Michele, qualcosa mi dice che li vedremo…...torneranno! Vedrai, da noi si sta troppo bene!"

"Lo spero madamina, lo spero!"

Viaggiamo per tutta la mattina, Oscar è al mio fianco.

"Padre, quando ci fermeremo per pranzo? Credo che le nostre compagne di viaggio, e soprattutto Carlo, abbiano bisogno di muoversi un poco!"

" Si, certo, certo! Fermiamoci …."

"Padre, cosa avete, siete di malumore!"

"Oscar, e me lo chiedi! Siamo appena partiti ed è successo di tutto! Comunque figliola, meglio fare una breve sosta!"

"Padre, tranquillizzatevi, andrà tutto bene! Ih ih…...guardate, lì c'è una radura, andrà benissimo per rifocillarci, c'è anche un torrente per abbeverare i cavalli!"

" Si, fermiamoci alla radura."

Arriviamo presso una piccola radura, con alcuni alberi a farci ombra, ci fermiamo, scendo da cavallo, Andrè mi si avvicina, mi dice: "Oscar, stai bene? Lascia a me César, ci penso io a lui. Tu siediti sui cuscini e riposati un poco, ti prego."

Guardo mio genero, non posso che compiacermi delle attenzioni che riserva a mia figlia, meglio per lui se vuole avere una vita tranquilla con me.

"Si, stai tranquillo Andrè, sto bene! Davvero."

Poso una carezza sul viso del mio Andrè.

"Anna come ti senti, stai bene?"

Carlo ribatte immediatamente: "Padre, non preoccupatevi per mia madre, lei sta benissimo! E poi perché dovrebbe sentirsi male, non capisco!"

"Oh...si si...hai ragione Carlo, ma vedi io …. e tu Carlo? Sei stanco?"

" No, Padre, sto bene e anche mia madre!"

"Oscar, vieni! Siediti sul cuscino, così sarai più comoda! Anche Voi due, Joséphine e Marianne! Qui, sedute tranquille! Marchesa, c'è un cuscino anche per Voi! Accomodatevi!"

"Oh graaaazie Augustin siete davvero adorabile!"

"Contessa?! Voi …. Victor! Aiuta madame e madamigella ad accomodarsi!"

Che ci pensi lui a questa ….. donna appiccicosa!

"Alain, veloce, prendi i sacchi con il nostro pranzo! Pane, formaggio, vino, frutta!"

"Sissignore, agli ordini! Gerard dammi una mano, presto!"

"Vengo Alain!" Ci allontaniamo dall'allegra compagnia, sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico: "Gerard hai visto! Madame bom bom corteggia il vecchio pazzo! Ih ih ih …. Gerard, quanto mi sto divertendo! L'unico neo di questa strampalata missione è la mia forzata astinenza, per il resto è uno spasso!"

"Amico sei fuori di testa! Dimentichi gli assalti!"

"Vero amico, ma con tutto quello che sta succedendo, quasi l'avevo dimenticato! Ih ih …"

"Armandina, prendi le ciotole per i miei piccoli! Devono mangiare anche loro!"

"Subito Contessa!"

Siamo riuniti per consumare il nostro pasto, mi avvicino a mio padre, gli sussurro: " Padre, ho l'impressione che la contessa Vi guardi un poco troppo!"

"Joséphine, cosa fai, ricominci?"

"Affatto Padre, è la verità, secondo me Voi gli piacete."

"Ahhhhh! Miky! Dov'è il mio Miky! Ahhhhhh Il torrente! Augustinnnnn il mio Mikyyyyy!"

"Dannazione, una delle bestiacce è finito nel fiume! SASSOINNN!"

"Sissignore!"

" CERCA DI RECUPERARE QUELLA BESTIACCIA PRIMA CHE ARMAND SIA DAVVERO COSTRETTO A TIRARE FUORI IL SUO BREVIARIO FUNEBRE!"

" Sissignore, agli ordini Signore!"

Mi allontano dal vecchio pazzo, sussurro : "Ma perché poi io? Non può occuparsene il capellone?! In fondo madame è qui per lui!

Mi avvicino al ruscello, entro ed afferro la bestiaccia, talmente piccola che rischiava di essere trascinata via dalla poca acqua! Lo porto da madame, le dico: "Ecco Madame, il vostro animale sano, salvo e bagnato! Ih ih"

"Ohhhhh Grazie grazie bel giovanotto! Vi meritate un grosso bacio! Ecco …"

"Eh...ma no….Madame, Vi prego!"

Sento un bacio umido sulla mia guancia, un abbraccio che mi stritola, aiuto! Mi sento soffocare!

"Armandina, presto prendi un asciugamano, dobbiamo asciugare il mio Miki!"

"Subito Madame!"

"Povero piccolo, è mancato poco che ti perdessi! ..Se non fosse stato per Voi mio bel giovanotto, non so cosa sarebbe successo! Grazie, grazie! Voi meritate un altro bacio!"

"Ehmm … Vi ringrazio, ma non è il caso Madame pom … em … Madame Battista, vedete, io sono un uomo molto timido!"

"Capisco giovanotto, comunque grazie! … "

"Madame ho portato l'asciugamano. Date a me il piccolo Miki."

"Si, ecco tieni Armandina!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di mio marito: "Charles hai visto che scena! Ih ih … Povero Alain! Ih ih …"

"Più che per Alain, io mi preoccuperei per tuo padre! .. Madame non ha occhi che per lui!"

"Ih ih ih … Si, ho visto Charles. Ti confesso che la cosa mi diverte davvero molto! Ih ih …"

"Joséphine, io dico che sarebbe il caso di informare Madame che tuo padre ha una moglie!"

"Ih ih … Sai che ti dico Charles! Che se la sbrighi da solo! Io preferisco assistere alle scene pazzesche di madame! Ih ih …"

"Jo, a volte mi domando come tu possa davvero divertirti così tanto in queste situazioni!"

"Suvvia Charles, forse non ti stai divertendo anche tu? … Guarda Battista, che sguardo che ha lanciato in questo momento a mio padre! Ih ih ih …..

Madame Giovanna Battista continua a guardarmi con una tale insistenza che non riesco nemmeno a mangiare. Possibile che debba capitarne una dopo l'altra?! Mi auspico che si sbrighino a mangiare, voglio partire quanto prima!

"Louis, povero mio padre, non riesce nemmeno a mangiare tranquillo! La zia di Elena non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso!"

" Già, l'ho notato Marianne, povero Generale! Certo, ha voluto aiutare Girodelle e adesso si trova in un bel guaio, pensa se lo sapesse tua madre!"

"No! Gelosa com'è, sarebbe capacissima di farlo dormire nelle scuderie! … Povero Padre, eppure lui non ha nessuna colpa!"

Sono seduto accanto ad Anna e mio figlio, che mi guarda geloso e dice: "Padre, stanotte dormiremo nella tenda?"

"Si, certo Carlo …."

"Ma io non ho mai dormito in aperta campagna! Madre, io dormirò con Voi, non è vero?"

"Si … certo Carlo, ma quando alloggeremo in una locanda, allora dovrai dormire nella tua camera."

"Si, certo Madre! Ma questa notte, dormirò IO abbracciato a Voi!"

Guardo mio figlio e mi sento sconfitto. Temo che Augustin abbia ragione, alla prima occasione dovrò nascondermi con Anna, che situazione! ….

Madame Giovanna Battista è di fronte a me, noto con disappunto che non fa che guardare mio fratello, ho l'impressione che si sia invaghita di lui, povero Augustin ci mancava solo questa!

"Scusami Anna, devo andare da mio fratello"

"Va pure Armand!"

"Si, andate Padre, a mia madre ci penso io!"

Sono interdetto, mio figlio diventa sempre più geloso.

Mi avvicino a mio fratello, mi siedo accanto, sussurro: "Tutto bene Augustin?"

"Armand, nulla va bene! Ma lo vedi! Quella donna non fa che guardarmi, ed io non lo sopporto!"

"Augustin, ignorala …."

"Armand, ma ti rendi conto di cosa dici! Io non faccio nulla per incoraggiarla, ma lei non mi lascia nemmeno mangiare! … Vedi come mi guarda?!"

"Hai ragione fratello, poco fa ho avuto addirittura l'impressione che ti mandasse un bacio …"

"Ma si può sapere cosa stai blaterando Armand! Allora debbo temere un assalto!"

"Si fratello , temo proprio di si!"

"Andrè, hai visto madame Giovanna Battista? Prevedo guai per mio padre! Ih ih!"

" Oscar non vorrei essere al posto di tuo padre. Quella donna lo perseguita semplicemente con lo sguardo.

"Già...ih ih…..poveretto! Se lo scopre mia madre…" Andrè sfiora con la sua mano il mio ventre, mi sorride e mi sussurra: "Oscar, come stai? Sei stanca?"

"No, stai tranquillo. Sto benissimo, anzi…stiamo benissimo!"

Sorrido al mio Andrè. È di una tenerezza incredibile. Lui è dolce, premuroso, anche troppo. Ma cerco di non infastidirmi per la sua apprensione.

"Sei sicura? Anche il nostro piccolo? Io…..sono preoccupato!"

" André, ti prego, non assillarmi anche tu! Quand'è che tu e mio padre vi metterete in testa che sto bene!"

"Oscar, io non ti voglio assillare, voglio solo sapere se il nostro piccolo sta bene, e puoi saperlo solo tu. E poi non capisco cosa ci sia di male se mi preoccupo della tua salute! Io ti amo"

Guardo mia moglie con apprensione e dolcezza, quanto è bella!

"Bene, visto che abbiamo consumato il nostro pasto, possiamo ripartire! Soisson, raccogli le coperte i cuscini e le ceste! Veloceeee!"

"E tu Oscar, fila dritta in carrozza!"

"Ancora con questa storia! Padre, non sono stanca, voglio proseguire ,almeno per il momento, il viaggio a cavallo!"

"No no no no! Andrèeeee! Fai ragionare tua moglie o la carico a forza in carrozza con Joséphine e Marianne!"

"Signore ma io ….. come faccio! Anch'io vorrei che proseguisse il viaggio in carrozza!"

"E allora convincila! Figliolo su! Muoviti e falla salire in carrozza! Veloceee!"

" Signore, Voi credete che sia facile convincerla?! Se è così provateci voi!"

"No caro, TU sei il marito, tocca a te! VELOCEEE!"

" Generale, mi mettete in difficoltà, Oscar non mi ascolterebbe."

Vedo mia moglie mettere il piede nella staffa, e con tono alto e severo, mi dice: "ALLORA ANDRE', COSA STAI ASPETTANDO! SU SBRIGATI!

"Oscar, ecco….vedi, tuo padre….lui vorrebbe che tu….insomma...viaggiassi un poco in carrozza! Magari con le tue sorelle!"

"André monta in sella, sbrigati! Voglio partire immediatamente!"

"OSCAR! TU DEVI VIAGGIARE IN CARROZZAAA! È UN ORDINE! ED IO SONO UN GENERALE, TU SOLO UN COLONNELLO!"

Uff….speriamo che facendo valere il mio grado riesca a farla ragionare!

"Padre, non ho tempo da perdere! Batto sui fianchi del mio César e parto al galoppo, ignorando le proteste di André e mio padre.

"Andrè! Muoviti! Inseguilaaa!"

" Ecco … io …. vado Signore!" Monto a cavallo e parto al galoppo, raggiungo mia moglie, lei mi guarda felice e mi dice: "Finalmente ti sei deciso, su sbrigati!"

"Oscar anche se ti senti bene, non puoi più andare a cavallo, potrebbe davvero succedere qualcosa al bambino, è questo che vuoi?!"

"Andrè, smettila di preoccuparti così! Sto bene, davvero! Rilassati e goditi il viaggio!"

**Nell'Alta Val Sangone, Giaveno**

**Protagonisti: Augustin – Marguerite e Armand**

**Ospite: Lucciola 67**

**Le Autrici: Aizram e Terry**

**Auguriamo ai nostri lettori buon divertimento!**

_**Generale:**_ "Ahi che male! Marguerite credo che mi sia lussato la spalla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Povero caro, fa vedere! …Augustin, a parte un grosso livido, non hai nulla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Accidenti alla porta, se solo le Arpie l'avessero aperta prima, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto! … Sono desolato per Madame Lupen: la cara donzella si sente responsabile della mia caduta. Madame ribadisco: è stata tutta colpa delle Arpie non vostra, quindi tranquillizzateVI! Ahi .. ahi ….. ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello cosa ti prende, perché urli in questo modo, io ci sento benissimo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, prendi l'aspersorio delle benedizioni."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin a cosa ti serve?"

_**Generale:**_ "Possibile che tu non capisca! Secondo te l'aspersorio a cosa serve?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma … serve per impartire le benedizioni …"

_**Generale:**_ "Appunto, prendilo e benedici tuo fratello, ne ho davvero bisogno. Magari riesco ad allontanare i pensieri subdoli delle Arpie dalla mia persona!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … Augustin cosa dici! Loro utilizzano uno strano meccanismo del loro tempo, impossibile che tu la passi liscia!

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, cara, perché mi guardi in malo modo, cos'hai!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Senti Augustin, ho letto il nuovo capitolo, sappi che non mi piace affatto che la Contessa Giovanna Battista ti guardi in quel modo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nemmeno a me piace come mi guarda, pensa che non sono riuscito nemmeno a mangiare in santa pace: quella donna non mi toglieva gli occhi di dosso! Dimmi cara se posso continuare in questo modo! E che dire delle nostre figlie, mi hanno deriso! … Armand anche tu, vero fratello!"

_**Armand: **_" Ma no Augustin cosa dici!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, certo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ascoltami, se solo TU dovessi cedere a quella donna, ti giuro che te la farò pagare cara!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, Marguerite, cosa dici! A me quella donna non mi interessa, non vedi come resisto senza di te! Anch'io, come Sassoin, sono in crisi di astinenza. Marguerite, tu non sai quando sto soffrendo, non vedo l'ora di tornare a Parigi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tu sei matto marito mio! Io e te non siamo forse qui adesso?! Le Arp… cioè le Autrici non ci concedono di stare insieme?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo cara, ma non è lo stesso. Io voglio averti sempre e ovunque!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, forse la vicinanza di Joséphine ti ha dato di volta al cervello?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché parli in questo modo cara? E' forse un male che io ti desideri?!"

_**Armand: **_"Ehi fratello calmanti! Ma non ti vergogni a parlare così, davanti a me, con tua moglie?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Armand! Se ti do fastidio allontanati pure, e poi tu la sai lunga, forse più di me, visto che tra poco diventerai padre per la seconda volta! Ih ih ih …. A proposito Marguerite, hai visto Carletto cosa gli sta combinando?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, lo so! Nostro nipote non vuole che Armand sfiori sua madre. Ma si può sapere perché ti diverte tutto questo Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … Moglie mia, un poco di astinenza a mio fratello non gli fa certo male! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN! E' così che dici di voler bene a tuo fratello?"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, fratello mio, parla con le Arpie, non con me. Devi sapere che quelle due scellerate hanno deciso di mantenerti a stecchetto! Ih ih …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ma in che strano modo stai parlando! A stecchetto?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, cara, il mio è un modo di dire: volevo dire astinenza! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"NO! Fratello e così le Autrici hanno deciso questo! Non è bastata già l'astinenza che mi hanno riservato nei giorni scorsi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, parla con loro non con me."

_**Armand: **_"DOVE SONO?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Eccole stanno arrivando."

_**Terry: **_"Ciao Armand, si può sapere cosa ti succede, hai una brutta faccia!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame credo di non averne altre!"

_**Aizram: **_"Armand se hai da dirci qualcosa sbrigati che dobbiamo andare."

_**Armand: **_"Mio fratello mi ha appena detto che Voi due avete deciso di mantenermi lontano da Anna, ditemi il perché di questo accanimento contro di me?"

_**Terry: **_"Noi accanirci contro di te?! Parla con tuo figlio, è lui che non vuole che tu rimanga accanto a sua madre!"

_**Armand: **_"Autrici! Voi mentite!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Armand ha lo stesso temperamento del Generale, povere noi!"

_**Armand: **_"Donzelle, sfido chiunque a reagire in questo modo se lo tenete lontano dalla propria donna."

_**Terry: **_"Armand, non ti credevo tanto materialista, su, un poco di spiritualità non ti guasterebbe! Ah ah ah ….!"

_**Armand: **_"Ha ragione Augustin quando dice che siete due Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Basta! Dobbiamo partire, guido io!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere dove ci portare adesso?"

_**Terry: **_" Ah si, certo! Andiamo nell'alta Val Sangone, Giaveno."

_**Generale:**_ "Perché proprio lì?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci sta aspettando una delle Vostre care ammiratrici, Madame Lucciola."

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, cosa aspettiamo, non bisogna far aspettare una donzella, sbrighiamoci!"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNN!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa ti prende cara, perché urli in questo modo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"TU … TU …. Non appena senti nominare le donzelle, ti precipiti AUGUSTINNN!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ma ti sei per caso ammattita Marguerite?! Madame Lucciola è una delle mie care lettrici che segue costantemente le mie disavventure

_**Marguerite: **_"Care! Hai detto care?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo Marguerite, adesso capisco nostra figlia Oscar da chi ha ereditato la sua gelosia: è tale e quale a te! Povero André, come lo compatisco!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin non dire sciocchezze, se nostra figlia è gelosa significa …. Significa ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Significa cosa Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Significa che è una sciocca! André, come hai detto tu, funziona solo con lei, non ha modo di preoccuparsi. Invece tu …."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, si può sapere ti prende! Ma li leggi i capitoli che le Autrici pubblicano?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo che si! Sappi che ti controllo e ti sorveglio, quindi bada Augustin, bada! Attento a quella …. Contessa! Altrimenti, niente letto nuovo!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa avete da ridere voi due?"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Nulla Generale nulla! Ih ih ih"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, prima di partire, dovete rispondere alla corrispondenza!"

_**Generale:**_ "Date qua le missive! … Che strano, qualche pergamena è diversa dalle solite …."

_**Terry: **_"Si Generale, vedete, ci sono alcune lettrici che leggono su EFP ma commentano su Facebook"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmm … non capisco, comunque risponderò a questa nuova Donzella dunque leggo cosa scrive ….. Madame Francesca Barone mi scrive: Generale, noi attendiamo con trepidazione il racconto delle vostre (dis) avventure! Non fateci attendere troppo!

Dunque Madame, la colpa non è mia se le Arpie qui presenti ci mettano così tanto ad aggiornare. Prendetevela con loro. Tutto al più prendo la frusta che uso per i cavalli e le convinco a darsi una mossa! Ih ih ih …."

_**Armand: **_"No, fratello ti prego! Da quanto ho capito, qui, più si andrà avanti e peggio si metteranno le cose per me, meglio che vadano a rilento. Povero me!"

_**Terry: **_" Generale questa missiva arriva dal sito di Wattpad …"

_**Generale:**_ "Watt cosa? Beh lasciamo stare, sarà un altro strano mondo, dunque leggo …. E' di Madame Anny, è una missiva piuttosto datata, evidentemente il galoppino che doveva consegnarla aveva un ronzino anziché un cavallo."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma cosa dite Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, Madamigella, Madame Anny si riferisce ai tempi ormai remoti in cui mi sono rivolto al dottor Lassone per la polverina …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Polverina? Quale polverina Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla Marguerite, si trattava di alcune vitamine che mi sono fatto prescrive …"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, ditemi a quale vitamina si riferisce mio fratello?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Armand, ma davvero gli credi? Il Generale aveva chiesto al suo dottore una polverina per aumentare il suo vigore! Ih ih ….Sccccc però non facciamoci sentire! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Questa poi! Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da mio fratello Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere voi due cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Terry: **_"Nulla Generale, prego leggete."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, dunque …. Generale siete Voi ad essere insopportabile!

Semplicemente vi sopportiamo tutti quanti con molta pazienza. Ma su una cosa vi do ragione: anche io voglio vedere vostra figlia madre al più presto! Ma non perché vi darà un erede, ma perché sarà un'ottima madre e vostro genero Andrè sarà un ottimo padre!

Questa poi! Come! Ma … Madame Anny, io non sono insopportabile!"

_**Armand: **_"Ih ih ih …. Augustin, stasera ti va proprio male …"

_**Generale:**_ "Taci Armand! … Meglio passare ad altre missive …. Questa è di madame Tetide, dice che il ballo è stato una gran confusione!

Avete ragione Madame è successo di tutto: mia figlia e Andrè non solo sono stati scambiati per due sodomita, ma anche il Duca è stato uno sfacciato! Oh povero me quanti problemi!

Questa missiva invece è di Madame Lupen …..Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa c'è Augustin, perché ridi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, Madame Lupen scrive: Generale ma ci pensate che anche il Duca è stato scambiato per un sodomita per aver corteggiato la vostra Oscar? … Ih ih … Madame, la Corte cambia ma la musica è sempre la stessa: un branco di lussuriosi!

Infine rimane la missiva di Madamigella Australia …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry che strano, questa volta non si è rivolto a Australia come "Gattaccia"…. Ma, chissà cosa gli è preso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque Madamigella scrive ….."NO, NO E NO! ED IO CHE NON VOLEVO RIVOLGERMI A LEI COME "GATTACCIA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, perché urlate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame ascoltate mi chiama ancore Vecchio pazzo! A me! Questa donzella è proprio senza rispetto!"

_**Terry: **_"Su leggete, cosa scrive?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, si ... Emm .. Vecchio pazzo quanto sei dolce quando vuoi.. (quasi mai, eh? Te pozzinooooo! sta zia di Elena n altra gatta morta vestita da meringue! Ihihi fra un po si porta mezza corte appresso... x liberarvene... datela via come riscatto (gratis) .."

Gattaccia tutto sommato non è una cattiva idea, ci penserò magari durante il viaggio e chi lo sa! Ih ih ih ….. Soprattutto che come avrete letto, si è portata addirittura due bestiacce dietro, e Sassoin ne ha dovuto perfino salvarne una dal torrente. Cose da pazzi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, adesso possiamo partire, prego salite in macchina!"

_**Terry: **_"Signori siamo arrivati! Siamo a Giaveno, si scende!"

a href=" /view/2TwPw" target="_blank"img src=" " alt="Free Image Hosting at " border="0"/a

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Lucciola è qui, è venuta in piazza!"

_**Lucciola67: **_"Terry, Aizram sono qui! .. Ciao a tutti ben arrivati nell'Alta Val Sangone, precisamente a Giaveno. Generale, Madame Marguerite, Armand, prego seguitemi!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram questa volta sarà Lucciola da farci da guida!"

_**Lucciola67: **_"Generale e Voi tutti, che piacere averVi nella mia terra, ma lo sapete che nel 1901 ci è venuto anche Pirandello?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete detto Pirandello?! Chi sarebbe costui?"

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Vero Generale, Voi non lo potete sapere, dunque Luigi Pirandello era un drammaturgo, scrittore e poeta italiano."

_**Generale:**_ "Capisco Donzella, quindi un personaggio di tutto rispetto."

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Appunto Generale, molto famoso nei nostri tempi! … Beh all'epoca Giaveno era solo un borgo, venite con me vi mostro il campanile del XVIII secolo. La torre di Giaveno è stata iniziata nel 1736 e terminata nel 1748. Voi forse non lo sapete ma … Generale, Eminenza .. ops .. volevo dire Armand, nonno Jarjayes ha fatto da padrino all'inaugurazione!"

a href=" /view/2TwPx" target="_blank"img src=" " alt="Free Image Hosting at " border="0"/a

_**Generale:**_ " Però hai sentito Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Certo Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, nostro nonno Augustin è stato un uomo davvero eccezione! Altrimenti non potrebbe aleggiare il suo fantasma nelle segrete …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ti prego ancora con questa storia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitto Armand, cosa puoi capire, se ti sei spretato!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oh Terry, questi due sono davvero uno spasso!"

_**Terry: **_"Vero Aizram, intanto che loro discutono sul fantasma, noi discutiamo sul prossimo capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_"EHI Arpie! Badate a ciò che scriverete, CAPITO!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Sissignor Generale! Ih ih ih …."


	129. Chapter 129

**La Contessa in tenda**

Dopo aver cavalcato per ore ho rinunciato al mio Cesar, ahimè mio figlio comincia a dettare alcune regole. Mi sono così ritrovata, mio malgrado, a dover viaggiare in carrozza con le mie care sorelle. Ho indosso i miei nuovi vestiti, sempre maschili, ma di taglia e forma più adatti al mio ventre, ormai non più piatto. Una camicia leggera, un gilet e gli stivali. Le mie sorelle hanno indossato abiti femminili, ampi, in fondo il loro ventre è più pronunciato del mio, seppure la loro gravidanza sia di un mese in meno della mia.

"Carissima sorellina, sapessi quanto sono felice di averti con me in carrozza! Abbiamo tutto il tempo di fare due chiacchiere!"

"Joséphine, io invece avrei preferito restare su César, purtroppo sono troppo stanca. Quindi, vorrei riposarmi un poco!"

"Si, certo mia cara sorellina, ma prima ho da dirti qualcosa … ih ih …"

"Marianne, ti prego, aiutami!"

Dico sconsolata rivolta all'altra mia compagna di carrozza! Ho il terrore dei discorsi di Joséphine. Per carità, mia sorella è simpatica, gentile e disponibile, ma parla sempre e solo di una cosa, ed io non riesco proprio a farcela!

"Oscar, ma come potrei e poi, non credi che sia il caso di ascoltare nostra sorella, così ti lascerà tranquilla."

"E va bene, Marianne! Dimmi, mia cara sorella, sono pronta ad ascoltare qualsiasi sconcezza tu voglia raccontarmi!

"Ma quale sconcezza! Oscar, possibile che con te non si possa parlare?! Comunque riguarda la Contessa, ih ih … come la chiama Alain la Contessa pom pom …"

"Ah...madame Giovanna Battista! Certo, non invidio nostro padre! Ih ih…"

"Ecco … cominciamo a vederla nello stesso modo! Ih ih ih … Sorelle ma l'avete vista?! La Contessa pende dalle labbra di nostro padre: più strilla e si arrabbia e più la Contessa pom pom lo guarda come un pesce lesso! Ah ah ah ah … Povero padre! Ah ah ah ..."

"Si, devo darti ragione. Quella donna è davvero … come dire …. guarda, con Andrè dicevo proprio che se nostro padre non fa attenzione, rischia di trovarsela nella tenda!"

"In tenda con i suoi due animali pelosi, che nostro padre detesta! Ih ih …. Ascolta Oscar, credo che nostro padre debba mettere in chiaro le cose, prima che davvero venga assaltato da Madame pom pom! Ih ih …"

"Lo spero… e sono curiosa di vedere madame questa sera! Si adatterà alla tenda? Dormirà con le bestiole? Con nostro padre non ho ancora parlato per organizzare le tende!"

Marianne ribatte: " Se lo sapesse nostra madre, sono sicura che nostro padre non sfuggirebbe dalla sua ira. Ricordate quando è tornato dalla precedente missione?! Nostra madre Lo ho ha fatto dormire nella stanza degli ospiti per giorni. Certo non ci è dato modo di saperlo, però lo ha castigato."

"Si, hai ragione Marianne. Ma credo che lo abbia fatto per me e Andrè …. non certo per gelosia! Comunque, dobbiamo occuparci delle sistemazioni in tenda! Avete idee?"

"Ih ih … Oscar la tenda di nostro padre deve essere lontana dalla Contessa! ih ih … Comunque io pretendo una tenda SOLO con mio marito, che sia ben chiaro!"

"Joséphine, abbiamo solo sei tende, quindi dovrai adattarti!"

"Mi adatterò volentieri con Charles … Ih ih … Brrrr fremo all'idea di rimanere sola con lui! A proposito Oscar, come è andata la tua serata con Andrè? Sono sicura che sarai stanca ih ih ….."

"Mia cara sorellina, sono certa che tu sia più stanca di me! Piuttosto, ecco ….. ehm … voi due … mi raccontereste qualcosa circa la gravidanza?"

Sussurro appena, imbarazzata, sento le mani sudate e continuo a stringerle una sull'altra. Povera me! Però loro hanno una certa esperienza, magari posso ottenere qualche informazione utile, da adattare ovviamente alle mie abitudini!

"Ma certo Oscar, anche se io preferirei raccontarti di come si procreano i bambini! Ih ih …."

"Joséphine, ti dirò che mi sono fatta una certa idea, sul come si fanno. Di sicuro non avrò la tua esperienza, e neppure la tua fantasia. Ma ti assicuro che sto imparando!"

"Uhmmmm … Sentito Marianne?! E bravo il nostro Comandante! Ih ih … Comunque dicci pure cosa vuoi sapere, io e Marianne siamo qui per aiutarti, avanti parla!"

Sorrido molto divertita dall'espressione imbarazzata di mia sorella Oscar! Nostro padre ne avrà fatto un ottimo soldato, ma per il resto è un vero disastro! Povero Andrè!

"Io … ecco … mi sento ….. strana! Non so come dirvi …. è che ….. mi arrabbio per un nonnulla, e mi stanco facilmente e ….. poi ….. il mio ventre, non è più piatto …. eh ….. oddio, ma in che discorso mi sono cacciata!"

"Tranquillizzati sorellina, è naturale che tu sia … come dire, irritabile! Basta che ti intrattieni di più con André, vedrai che ti passa tutto. Per quanto riguarda al tuo ventre gonfio, beh, mi pare ovvio che lo sia, li dentro, mia cara Oscar, c'è tuo figlio! Vedrai quando diventerai enorme! Lo sentirai scalciare e ti impedirà di dormire. E poi guarda me e Marianne, siamo decisamente lievitate, e la nostra gravidanza è un mese in meno della tua! … L'importante è che Charles non si scoraggi, anzi, sorelle ascoltate ….. a Charles piace da impazzire vedermi con il ventre gonfio, dice che così farebbe altri sette figli! Ih ih ih … Uhmmm . il mio Charles è l'uomo adatto a me! Dimmi Oscar, André come si comporta adesso che stai cambiando, cioè , ti desidera di più?"

"JOSEPHINE! Ma sono domande da fare?! E poi ….. io ….. mi vedo grassa, brutta, con questa piccola pancetta …. è così ….. oh ….. non fraintendete, io questo figlio lo voglio, anzi, non vedo l'ora che nasca! E' portarlo così ….. mi sento …. uff ….."

"Su su ma che dici, sei bellissima! E poi chiedilo ad André se ti trova desiderabile, io credo di si, altrimenti non sareste rimasti ieri sera per tutto il tempo chiusi in camera. A proposito, cosa avete fatto di bello?"

"JOSEPHINE! Smettila! Così non mi sei di nessun aiuto! Io mi sento ….. sbagliata! Ecco!"

Metto quasi il broncio. Possibile che Joséphine, in un modo o nell'altro, finisca sempre sullo stesso argomento?

"Ma va là! Il tuo unico sbaglio, mia cara, è stato quello si attendere ben trentatre anni prima di capire qualcosa! Ascolta sorellina, ti consiglio di dissipare i dubbi con il tuo bel tenebroso marito! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Andrèèèè! Io voglio scendere! Basta, non ce la faccio più!"

Prendo la mano di mia sorella e ribatto: " Ma cosa ti prende! Si può sapere perché con te non si può mai fare un discorso serio! Accidenti Oscar, aver prestato il servizio militare ti ha davvero rovinata, povera sorella! Ma basta che ti rinchiudi qualche mese con Andrè in una stanza e vedrai che tutti i tuoi timori spariranno.. Parola di Joséphine!

"Andrèeeeeee! Aiutami! O ti assicuro che qui finisco con una sorella in meno!"

" Ah ah ah … Calmati sorella, tanto il bel André è in testa alla spedizione, non può sentirti! Ascolta Oscar, dimmi com'è André con te … voglio dire .. è dolce o prepotente?"

"Se Andrè non può sentirmi, posso sempre ordinare ad Alain di arrestare la carrozza! E ti assicuro che mi obbedirà immediatamente! Quindi smettila, o ti faccio viaggiare dentro ad un baule!"

"Cara calmati, ma lo sai che agitarti in questo modo può far male a mio nipote! Invece giacere con suo padre gli farà molto bene! Ih ih …. Oscar voglio farti una confidenza, dunque …. Quando la gravidanza sarà agli sgoccioli, sentirai il tuo bambino muoversi continuamente … "

"Davvero Joséphine?! Quindi riposerò molto poco!"

"Infatti Oscar, ma sai che potrai fare per tenerlo calmo?!"

"Dimmi, cosa mi consigli …"

"Ecco, l'unica soluzione che io conosca è quella di passare una meravigliosa notte d'amore. Vedrai che si darà una bella calmata, parola mia!"

"Joséphine. Cosa devo fare con te? Marianne, dimmi, come fai a viaggiare con nostra sorella?!"

"Oscar, nostra sorella è fatta così, non possiamo farci nulla! Ascolta Joséphine, non temi che i tuoi figli maggiori ti prendano un giro non appena ti vedranno con la pancia? Sai, loro in fatto di ironia ti somigliano tantissimo."

"Beh, a dire il vero, un poco mi preoccupano, sapete quei due sono davvero terribili. E poi la moglie di Antony partorirà prima di me, effettivamente è un poco strano, ma non importa, io sono ancora giovane e ho tutto il diritto di spassarmela, quindi che dicano ciò che vogliono, non mi interessa! Ah Oscar, vedrai tuo figlio quando nascerà! Sorella dovrai assumere una balia se vorrai perderti nelle folli notti d'amore con Andrè!"

"Una balia?! Ma … io ….. non so ….. Joséphine! Voi due come avete fatto? Marianne …. tu …..ecco …. cosa pensi?"

"Vedi Oscar, anch'io ho assunto una balia, sai, i bambini ti portano via il sonno e poi si diventa nervosi e ci si arrabbia per un nonnulla, ti consiglio di farlo anche tu."

Joséphine incalza: "Ma certo sorelle, la balia è quello che ci vuole se vogliamo far felici i nostri mariti e soprattutto noi! A proposito Oscar, che non ti venga in mente di rispettare l'obbligo che ci impone la chiesa. Mi riferisco ai tre mesi di astinenza. Io personalmente non sono andata oltre ad un mese! Sono sicura che nemmeno lo zio Armand, che è un mezzo prete spretato, lo abbia rispettato!"

Busso forte sulla parete della carrozza, per farmi sentire da Alain, mi affaccio dal finestrino e a squarcia gola ordino: "Ferma immediatamente la carrozza! Alain, è un ordine!"

Guardo stranita mia sorella e ribatto: "Ma cosa dici Oscar! Sappi che ti stai comportando come una ragazzina!"

"Joséphine, basta, io non ce la faccio davvero più! Voglio scendere. Piuttosto proseguo a piedi! O da qualsiasi altra parte ….. a parte la carrozza della contessa con i cani pelosi!"

Fischietto felice: penso al vecchio pazzo che è costantemente corteggiato da Madame pom pom …. ih ih … Quando all'improvviso sento dal basso della vettura bussare con forza, sento la voce del diavolo biondo. Rallento la vettura e domando: "Comandate, forse vi sentite male?"

"Voglio scendere! Fermati immediatamente!"

"Ma cosa dite Comandante! Voi non potete. Avete cavalcato troppe ore, potreste sentirVi male, e come se non bastasse ci siamo addentrati nella foresta, qui non ci sono dottori, mi dispiace ma non posso seguire i Vostri ordini!"

"Alain, se non fermi immediatamente la carrozza, al nostro rientro la pagherai cara! Questa è insubordinazione! FERMATI!"

"Ma quale insubordinazione! Voi non mi state certo impartendo degli ordini militari. Davanti a me ho ben tre donne incinte, che in questo momento devo salvaguardare, quindi, io non arresto la vettura! Madame Joséphine Vi prego tranquillizzate il Comandante!"

Mi affaccio al finestrino e ribatto: "E' quello che sto cercando di fare Alain, ma lei è così testarda, tu la conosci!"

"ALAIN! Sono il tuo Comandante! Ti ordino di fermare immediatamente la carrozza. Ti avviso, se non ubbidisci, saranno guai!"

"Mi dispiace Comandante ma non posso, non voglio che vi accada nulla di spiacevole. Punitemi, non importa, ma almeno avrò la coscienza a posto!"

"ALAIN!"

Mia sorella Marianne mi prende per mano e pacatamente mi dice: "Su, calmati Oscar, Alain ha ragione non puoi andare ancora a cavallo."

"Marianne anche tu!"

"Si, Oscar, anch'io concordo con Alain, devi rimanere in carrozza. Lo dico per te e per il tuo bambino."

"Marianne! Sono furiosa! Alain non può permettersi di comportarsi in questo modo! E' un mio soldato, non intendo farmi sminuire solo perché ho questa pancia! Dannazione! Non intendo accettare un simile comportamento! Ci ho messo mesi per conquistare la fiducia e la stima dei miei uomini, e adesso basta questa pancia per rendermi, ai loro occhi, solo una donnicciola! Non ce la faccio più!"

"Rilassati Oscar! Come ha detto nostra sorella Marianne, Alain ha ragione, non puoi cavalcare e poi, anche se sei il suo Comandante, dimentichi che il nostro amato e corteggiato padre è un Generale dell'esercito, quindi è un tuo superiore. Oscar non ti resta che startene buona e finalmente cominciare ad avere un vero rapporto con le tue sorelle! A proposito cara, vuoi farci altre domande, io e Marianne siamo a tua completa disposizione!"

"Voglio scendere! Non ne posso più!"

Sono ormai nervosissima, arrabbiata, assolutamente incapace di gestire la mia furia. Credo di non essere mai stata così!

"Su, sorellina, per amore di mio nipote terrò la bocca chiusa, anzi, lascerò parlare solo Marianne, soddisfatta?"

"NO, per nulla!"

Metto le mani sulla bocca e annuisco. Mia sorella Marianne prende la mano di Oscar e dice: "Su Oscar adesso calmati….."

"Marianne, non devo viaggiare in carrozza, necessariamente con Joséphine! Non ne posso più! Io mi sento così inutile. Se neppure i miei soldati mi obbediscono, sono davvero un disastro! Non capisci? Io sono un soldato! Un Comandante! Non una fanciulla in difficoltà, da proteggere ….. io ….. non credo di farcela, Marianne!"

Sono davvero disperata, trattengo a stento delle lacrime di nervosismo.

"Oscar, non credo che ti farebbe piacere dividere la carrozza con la Contessa e i suoi cani, meglio con noi!"

"C'è sempre la marchesa, con il piccolo Carlo …E comunque mi sento a pezzi, lasciatemi stare in pace!"

"Oscar hai notato che Joséphine non dice più una parola?! Quindi rilassati."

Guardo Joséphine, non parla, sorride solamente.

"Lasciatemi stare!"

Sono furiosa, persino Alain si è preso gioco di me, non obbedendo ad un mio ordine. Voglio solo essere lasciate in pace, mi sento così inutile … Andrè … questo viaggio sarà un vero incubo.

Finalmente Alain si decide a fermare la carrozza, è ormai sera, il sole sta tramontando. C'è una piccola radura, con un torrente per abbeverare i cavalli. Questa notte dovremo usare le tende, non siamo riusciti a raggiungere una locanda. O forse mio padre vuole mettere subito in chiaro alla contessa come sarà il nostro viaggio.

Scendo di corsa dalla vettura, senza neppure attendere che Alain, o qualcun altro, provveda ad aprire la porta! Voglio restare da sola, a sbollire la mia rabbia.

Vedo avanzare la Contessa con in braccio le due bestiacce, mi dice: " Generale, perché mai ci siamo fermati in mezzo al bosco, in questa radura?! Non era possibile prendere alloggio in qualche locanda?"

"No Madame, mi dispiace ma per questa notte pernotteremo in tenda. Dovrete adattarvi! Anzi, qui non siamo in villeggiatura, tutti devono rendersi utili. Per cui, mettete a terra quelle cose pelose ed occupatevi della cena!

"COME! COSA! Ma Generale, le mie povere bestiole non possono passare la notte all'addiaccio! Esigo che il nostro viaggio prosegua, voglio una locanda!"

"No Madame, dormirete in tenda. Questo è tutto. Ora perdonatemi, ma devo organizzare il campo."

"Cosa! Aspettate Generale, vengo con Voi …"

Sento un fruscio di gonne seguirmi a breve distanza, accompagnato dal sottile abbaiare di quegli esseri pelosi.

"Sassoin, La Salle … forza con quelle tende! Andrè, occupati del fuoco. Victor, le sacche con il mangiare! Su, veloci!"

Mi avvicino al Generale, lo guardo mentre impartisce gli ordini ai suoi uomini. Però che uomo meraviglioso, sa come farsi rispettare da tutti! E si, è proprio l'uomo adatto a me!

Mi volto, alle mie spalle c'è Giovanna Battista, mi guarda come se fossi un dio greco, è tutto così allucinante, questa donna trova ogni pretesto per seguirmi dappertutto, è davvero insopportabile. Povero me!

"Oscar … Oscar, dove sei? Joséphine, dov'è andata Oscar?"

Joséphine avanza e dice: "Padre, Oscar è con André, ma cosa vi succede, non li vedete sono lì davanti a voi!"

"A si, certo … vedo…"

Mi avvicino a mio padre e sussurro: "Padre evidentemente la vicinanza della Contessa Vi confonde le idee, io Vi suggerisco di mettere immediatamente in chiaro che siete un uomo sposato e fedele! Capito Padre?"

"JOSEPHINNN! I Si PUO' SAPERE COSA TI SALTA IN TESTA!"

"Padre calmateVi, non è il caso di urlare!"

Vedo la Contessa avanzare nuovamente verso mio padre, in braccio ha i suoi cani, gli dice: "Generale cosa Vi succede! Vi prego non arrabbiatevi dobbiamo mantenere la calma!"

Le parole della Contessa mi infastidiscono, non capisco più nulla, urlo: "VICTORRRR!"

"Sissignore!"

"OCCUPATI DI MADAME!"

"Subito Signore!"

" Ma Generale, io non credo di aver detto nulla di sconveniente …."

"VICTOR SBRIGATIII!"

Le mie piccole bestiole diventano irrequiete agli strilli, "calmateVi Generale! Voi non lo sapete ma loro, se si sentono rifiutate, potrebbero aggredirvi."

"LE VOSTRE BESTIOLE SAREBBE MEGLIO CHE LE LEGASTE …." Non termino di parlare quando quei due cagnacci, mi abbaiano contro e tentano di aggredirmi. La Contessa tenta di trattenerli entrambi ma non ci riesce, uno di loro mi si avventa contro e mi morde il dito, impreco: "DANNAZIONE! CI MANCAVANO ANCHE LE BESTIACCE!"

"Santo cielo, lo sapevo, Lizzi Vi ha morso! Armandina prendi le mie figliole, voglio dare un'occhiata da vicino al dito del Generale!"

"Si, Contessa, date a me, i Vostri tesori."

"Grazie, Armandina! … Generale fate vedere cosa Vi è successo …."

"MADAMEEEE!"

"CalmateVi Generale non strillate ancora che le mie piccole bambine potrebbero spaventarsi ancora!"

"Madame, Vi ringrazio ma non ho bisogno delle Vostre cure!"

"Ohhh … Ma Generale …."

"OSCARRR!"

"Padre cosa Vi è successo?"

"Quelle due bestiacce...oh….lasciamo stare!"

"Bestiacce! Ma come! Generale, i miei tesori non sono bestiacce!"

"Madame Vi prego, ho bisogno di parlare con mia figlia. Non vorrei sembrarVi maleducato ma ho bisogno di rimanere un poco da solo con lei, permettete?!"

"Si, certo Generale, però poi permettetemi di dare un'occhiata al Vostro dito!"

"Siete gentile Madame, ma il mio dito sta bene. Non è certo il morso di un cane che mi spaventa. Adesso Vogliateci scusare! Oscar vieni con me!"

"Si, certo Padre."

Vedo il mio bellissimo Generale allontanarsi con sua figlia, che uomo, i suoi modi mi fanno impazzire, spero che sia vedovo e se così non fosse?! Beh, ci penserò dopo!

"Padre cosa volete dirmi?!"

"Oscar, dobbiamo organizzare i turni di guardia e le sistemazioni! Vieni, sediamoci qui, sui cuscini e decidiamo!"

Vedo avanzare la Contessina Elena, sussurra: "Generale Vi siete fatto male, fate vedere, forse avete bisogno di essere medicato …"

Giovanna Battista replica: "Elena, prendi i medicamenti penso io a disinfettare il dito del Generale!"

"Ancora con il mio dito! Contessina Elena, come ho detto poc'anzi a Vostra zia, sto benissimo."

Madame Battista ribatte: "Generale anche mia nipote è preoccupata per Voi …."

"Si, Si … Vi ringrazio Madame, ma Vi assicuro che avete fatto già abbastanza! Il mio dito sta benissimo adesso lasciatemi montare le tende!"

" Siete davvero sicuro Generale?"

"Siiiii Sicurissimo Madame! Non vorrei sembrarVi sgarbato ma adesso lasciatemi con i miei uomini!"

"Si si certo Generale!"

Sussurro: "Che uomo!"

" Ih ih … Alain Madame pom pom sta spudoratamente corteggiando il Generale!"

" Già, povero vecchio pazzo, adesso ci mancava solo una gallina squinternata, e il viaggio è perfetto. Poveri noi, chi deve ascoltare il vecchio pazzo inveire contro quel gallinaccio!"

Cerco con lo sguardo Alain, intendo mettere bene in chiaro che la sua insubordinazione non passerà senza conseguenze!

"Cosa ti prende Oscar?"

"Padre devo parlare con Alain, scusatemi un attimo!

Mia figlia ha una strana luce negli occhi, uno sguardo che incenerisce all'istante. Temo che voglia sfogare la sua rabbia su Alain, beh poco male, meglio che si arrabbi con lui! Certo che non mi stupisce affatto che riesca a gestire un intero reggimento con tanta facilità….è uguale a me! Come sono fiero di lei!

A passo marziale raggiungo il mio soldato e con tono severo, dico: "Alain, sei consegnato! Non avrai libere uscite per tutto il viaggio. Ed al nostro rientro a Parigi deciderò come punirti!"

"Comandante, tanto non ha importanza, non debbo andare a caccia di donne! Ih ih ih …."

Mio padre mi si avvicina e domanda: "Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo Sassoin?!"

"Alain, non andrai neppure a bere una birra. Nulla! Che ti sia ben chiaro. Non accetto il tuo comportamento! E Voi Padre non immischiatevi!"

Sono furiosa! Come ha osato disobbedire così!

"Sassoin, si può sapere cosa hai fatto?"

"Vedete Generale, il Comandante voleva scendere dalla carrozza e continuare il viaggio a cavallo ed io le gliel'ho impedito, tutto qui. Ma non mi importa che abbia deciso di punirmi, ho agito in base alla mia coscienza! … Comandante, so che siete un mio superiore ma d'ora in avanti avrò davanti a me, prima una donna e poi il mio Comandante!"

"Alain! A parte il fatto che non sarei salita a cavallo, osa ancora disobbedire ed assaggerai la mia spada! TU non hai nessun diritto di discutere i miei ordini!"

"Sassoin! Per quanto apprezzi la tua attenzione per mia figlia, sei un suo soldato e non puoi dimenticarlo!"

"Signore, fate di me ciò che volete ma io la mia decisione, è stata dettata dalla mia coscienza!"

"Beh...subirai le conseguenze del tuo gesto!"

"Ai vostro ordini Signori!"

André mi si avvina, mi guarda con sguardo dolce e preoccupato, e mi domanda: "Oscar si può sapere perché non volevi restare sulla carrozza?"

"Prova tu a viaggiare per così tante ore con Joséphine!"

"Ti capisco, ma non puoi viaggiare ancora a cavallo."

"Ma non intendo viaggiare con Joséphine! Hai così poca fiducia in me? Pensi davvero che sarei salita in sella?!"

"Non lo so Oscar, è solo che a volte sei così imprevedibile che io non riesco a pensare a nulla!"

"Grazie per la fiducia! Ed ora lasciatemi tutti in pace! IO NON SONO UNA DONNICCIOLA BISOGNOSA DI CURE! METTETEVELO BENE IN TESTA!"

Joséphine incalza: "Sorellina certo che a te non si può dire assolutamente nulla, che temperamento! E vedi di calmarti che non fai che del male a mio nipote! Santo cielo quanta pazienza!"

Mi allontano arrabbiata, prendo una mela e vado dal mio César! Almeno lui non mi giudica. Gli porgo la mela, lui la prende ed appoggia il muso alla mia mano. Sembra soddisfatto. Lo accarezzo mentre mangia, é un animale buonissimo. Bello, forte, deciso. Finito il frutto mi guarda e sfrega il suo muso sulla mia spalla.

Rimango basito dalla reazione di mia moglie: negli ultimi tempi non le posso dire nulla che si scaglia contro, non so nemmeno io come comportarmi. Sento una mano appoggiarsi sulla mia spalla, mi volto, è Armand.

"André su non prendertela. Le donne, quando sono in stato interessante, spesso sono scontrose. Non hai nulla di cui rimproverarti, credo che mia nipote non si sia ancora resa conto della sua condizione."

"Si...certo capisco. Però forse ho esagerato anche io. In effetti sono convinto che monterebbe su César immediatamente. E sull'insubordinazione di Alain, in fondo ha ragione. Io lo ringrazio per quello che ha fatto. Ma come soldato ha fatto un torto enorme ad Oscar"

"Su Andrè, è meglio non pensarci, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà, adesso dobbiamo pensare a montare le tende."

Mi avvicino piano a mia moglie, la vedo intenta ad accarezzare César, arrivo dietro di lei, ma non si volta, finge di non sentirmi, ma io lo so che non è così. Piano cingo i suoi fianchi ed avvicino il mio viso ai suoi capelli: "Oscar, ti prego, dimmi cos'hai."

"Lasciami Andrè ... io ... non so, sono furiosa! Mi sento inutile, se neppure riesco a farmi obbedire dai miei soldati! Inutile e grassa!"

"Ma cosa dici amore mio! Tu non sei inutile e neppure grassa, sei bellissima e non faccio altro che dimostrartelo."

"I miei soldati non mi obbediscono, sono obbligata a viaggiare in carrozza, i vestiti mi sono stretti ... Andrè, mi sembra di impazzire! Io questo figlio lo voglio ... lo amo già ... però tutto questo è snervate! E viaggiare con mia sorella Joséphine, che non fa che parlare di ... AH ... Ma Alain subirà la mia ira! Vedrai! Non intendo permettergli di mancarmi così di rispetto! Questo è davvero troppo!"

"Oscar, Alain non vuole che ti accada nulla. Pensa se ti dovessi sentire male, qui per almeno un paio di giorni non potremo contare su un dottore e tu lo sai bene. Cosa potremmo fare se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa?! Siamo soldati Oscar, non medici, nessuno di noi potrebbe fare qualcosa per te, almeno questo lo devi comprendere!"

"Lo so, è che nessuno di voi ha fiducia in me. Mi trattate come se fossi una persona incosciente!"

Mi volto, restando nell'abbraccio di mio marito, e lo guardo dritto negli occhi, continuo: "Non è così! Io non voglio fare del male al nostro bambino! Voglio solo essere lasciata tranquilla, e fare ciò che mi sento. " Mi volto nuovamente verso César, e poso una mano sul suo muso. Sento la sua lingua accarezzare il palmo della mia mano, è un segno di affetto e fiducia.

"Oscar, vogliamo proteggerti e nient'altro. Adesso dobbiamo montare le tende così potrai riposare e domani ti sveglierai più tranquilla, su vieni con me e dammi una mano."

"Andrè ... io ...e va bene, andiamo ... dobbiamo ancora decidere come disporci nelle tende! E comunque, se qualcuno oserà ancora mettere in discussione la mia autorità, lo passerò a fil di spada! Sappilo!"

"Ih ih … Questo vale anche per il tuo Capitano?"

"Si, anche per te, mio caro! E vedi di rigare dritto, che proprio non mi piace come ti guarda la cameriera di madame Giovanna Battista! Ricordati che tu sei mio!"

Punto il dito indice sul petto di mio marito mentre gli ricordo che lui è mio! Sono ancora arrabbiata, ma Andrè ha la capacità di rasserenarmi. Non so davvero come faccia, ma mi basta il suo sorriso per ritrovare un poco di calma.

"Cosa! La cameriera di chi?! Ma Oscar, io non ho fatto nemmeno caso al colore dei suoi capelli!"

"Si si ... certo! Ma guarda caso, lei ha fatto caso a te! Molto! L'ho vista sai oggi a pranzo! La contessa guardava mio padre, ma Armandina ... guardava te! E la cosa non mi piace affatto! Fai attenzione capitano, o metto anche te agli arresti! Ih ih"

Abbraccio mia moglie e ribatto: "Uhmmm … Ci andrei volentieri agli arresti, ma basta che anche tu ti rinchiuda in cella con me!"

"Non lo pensare neanche! Io sono incinta, non posso di certo stare in una cella umida e fredda! Grandièr, è così ti occupi della mia salute?! Ih ih ih"

Sorrido maliziosa alle parole di mio marito. Decisamente mi sto rilassando!

"E bravo il mio Comandate, qualsiasi cosa che dice il tuo Capitano riesci sempre ad avere la meglio!"

"Ih ih ... certo, non sono mica Colonnello per nulla! Ih ih Dai andiamo a sistemare le tende!"

Vedo arrivare mia figlia e mio genero mano nella mano, per fortuna che Andrè è riuscito a farla sorridere. Era davvero irritata e questo non fa certo bene al mio François!

Ci avviciniamo agli altri, guardo il Generale e dico: "Signore dobbiamo montare le tende."

"Si certo Andrè! Ti aiuteranno Charles e Louis! Oscar, noi due invece decideremo i turni di guardia e le disposizioni nelle tende! Vieni figliola, sediamoci qui, sui cuscini!"

Faccio per appoggiare il mio didietro su un cuscino quando sento un urlo agghiacciante.

"Ahhhh! Vi state sedendo sui miei piccoli cuccioli!"

Sobbalzo spaventato, digrigno: "MALEDIZIONE! E' mai possibile che questi animali pelosi siano ovunque! Madame, Vi prego, siate più attenta alle Vostre bestiole!"

"Siete Voi che dovete fare attenzione! Piccoli ... vi siete spaventati? Venite dalla Vostra mamma! Suuuuu! E per quanto riguarda le disposizioni, esigo una tenda per i miei cuccioliii!"

"Cosa?! Madame non è possibile! Le tende non sono sufficienti per avere una tenda per ciascuno di noi."

"E allora come ci sistemeremo? E chi ci difenderà dai lupi!"

"Madame, come difenderci dai lupi …. lasciate a noi il modo per proteggerVi. Per quanto riguarda le disposizioni per passare la notte, sappiate che le donne dormiranno da una parte e gli uomini dall'altra."

"E Voi? Mi difenderete Voi dagli orsi?"

"Se fosse necessario si, Madame! E adesso se non Vi dispiace, lasciatemi discutere di certi dettagli con mia figlia."

"Si si certo! Adesso che so che ci siete Voi a difendere me e i miei cuccioli sono più tranquiiila! Ah ... che uomo"

"Difendere cosa! Ah no Madame, a quelli ci pensate voi e Armandina! Io no di certo!"

"Oh ... tanto lo so che mi difendereeeete! Meee, ed i miei piccoli!"

"Si, si , certo, certo, ma adesso siete pregata di lasciarmi solo, grazie!"

"Si si... venite cuccioli, andiamo a sederci su quei comodi cusciiini! Armandina, su vieni, prendi i piccoli! Anche tu Elena, cosa fai con quei cosi in mano! Montare le tende è lavoro da uomini! Vieni qui con meeee!"

Mi accomodo su un grosso cuscino, tra le mie gonne svolazzanti, seguita dai miei Miky e Lisy, che scodinzolanti mi raggiungono.

"Si, certo zia!"

Guardo Victor, non posso che ammirarlo, il mio futuro sposo è davvero un uomo bello e gentile!

Non appena Madame Battista si allontana, dico a mia figlia: "Oscar, quella donna è davvero insopportabile, se non era per Girodelle, giuro che l'avrei riportata in dietro, a costo di accompagnarla personalmente a casa con le sue bestiacce! Dannazione, possibile che debbano capitare tutte a me!"

"Su, su Padre, cosa dovrei dire io allora? Armandina non fa che guardare il mio Andrè, sono costretta a viaggiare in carrozza, Joséphine non fa che parlare di certe cose e i miei soldati mi mancano di rispetto. E poi sono diventata grassa! Un vero disastro, Padre. Ma ora occupiamoci della sistemazione e dei turni di guardia!"

"Oscar, visto che abbiamo solo sei tende, metterei le donne da una parte e gli uomini dall'altra. TU cosa ne pensi?"

"Ecco…. veramente Padre, io …. E va bene, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di dividere la tenda con Joséphine, la Contessa e con quella … Armandina!"

"Oscar, su ... ti andrebbe bene dormire con la Marchesa e Carlo?"

"Si, certo Padre, per me va benissimo."

"Bene, allora metteremo Joséphine, Marianna e la giovane Elena in una tenda! La contessa, con cameriera e bestiacce in un'altra! ih ih ... Oppure potremmo lasciare quelle cose pulciose all'aperto ... magari vicino al fuoco?!"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite!"

"Così ce ne liberiamo! Dimmi, ti sembrano dei cani? Sono piccoli, pelosi e abbaiano di continuo! Che orrore! Secondo me hanno più l'aspetto di due topi!"

"Ih ih ih … vero Padre, ma non possiamo farci nulla! A quanto pare la Contessa non può fare a meno di loro!"

"Bah ...e poi puzzano! E mordono! Cosa ci sia di gradevole in quelle bestiacce, io non lo capisco! I cani da caccia! Quelli sono animali degni di tale nome! Ma veniamo ai turni di guardia!"

"Dite Padre, come pensate di disporre gli uomini?"

"Farei turni di guardia di due ore ... uhm ... La Salle e Charles nel primo turno, Victor e Louis nel secondo, Sassoin e Armand nel terzo turno, infine io con André! Tu cosa ne pensi?"

"Per me va benissimo Padre, così se mi sveglio presto, vi tengo compagnia! Ora dovete solo convincere Joséphine a dormire lontano da Charles, e questo è un problema tutto Vostro! Io non ne voglio sapere!"

"Uhmm … davvero un bel problema….."

"Beh ... Padre, lascio a Voi l'incombenza, magari a cena mentre siamo seduti davanti al fuoco! Ih ih ... rido già al solo pensiero!"

"Povero me, cosa mi tocca fare!"

Alzo gli occhi al cielo sconsolato, mia figlia Joséphine mi farà impazzire. Oh, ma dovrà obbedire! E senza discutere!

Siamo tutti seduti attorno al fuoco, mangiando una zuppa calda preparata da Alain, e delle patate abbrustolite. Mio padre prende la parola.

"Bene, allora le disposizioni nelle tende saranno le seguenti: Oscar, la Marchesa e Carlo in una tenda, Madame Giovanna con la sua fidata cameriera e le bestiacce in un'altra, Joséphine, Marianne e Elena. Gli uomini nelle restanti tre tende, secondo i turni di guardia! Spero che vi sia tutto chiaro!"

"Oh, mio caro Generale! Andrà beniiiissimo! Così avrò i miei piiiiccoli con me, però mi sta bene tutto, tranne che Voi le chiamate bestiacce! Comunque prima dicevo, mi sta bene e poi sono con la mia fidata Armandina. Spero che alle vostre figlie non dispiaccia occuparsi di Elena!"

Dico guardando estasiata Augustin, mentre mi liscio le pieghe della gonna!

Guardo inorridito madame Giovanna Battista, mentre passa la lingua sulle sue labbra, in una richiesta piuttosto esplicita. Dovrò davvero spiegare a quella donna che IO sono sposato, molto felicemente sposato!

"Padre! Io voglio dividere la tenda con mio marito!"

" Mi dispiace Joséphine ma non è possibile. Le tende non sono sufficienti."

"Non mi importa! Io e Charles abbiamo un discorso in sospeso che non può essere rimandato! Voi uomini vi accontenterete di due tende! Tanto dovete fare i turni di guardia! Io voglio dormire con mio marito!"

"JOSEPHINEE! E' possibile che con te debba sempre discutere! Non è possibile accontentarti e poi credo che la tua luna di miele sia finita da un pezzo!"

"E allora? Io e Charles non siamo ancora appagati! Siamo giovani e desiderosi di fare nuove esperienze!"

" JOSEPHINNE ADESSO BASTA! Possibile che non provi vergogna parlare in questo modo con tuo padre!"

"Siete insopportabile! Charles, di qualcosa!"

"Joséphine, non arrabbiarti, ti prego. Non ti fa bene!"

"Certo che lo so, che non mi fa bene. Padre se dovesse succedere qualcosa a mio figlio, sarà esclusivamente per colpa Vostra!"

"Si si, va bene cara, ma adesso si fa come abbiamo deciso io e tua sorella Oscar! Fine del discorso!"

Madame Battista mi guarda e dice: "Generale calmateVi! Non è il caso che strilliate in questo modo! Avete visto cosa è successo stamattina?! Uno dei miei piccoli Vi ha morso, proprio perché Vi siete agitato! Beh, anche perché Vi siete seduto sopra, povera piccola! …"

Guardo estasiata il mio generale, mentre accarezzo i miei tesorini, seduti sulla mia gonna.

"GIRODELLE!"

"Sissignore!"

"Sei pregato di occuparti della Contessa!"

"Si, Generale!"

Armand mi guarda e mi chiede "Anna, per te va bene dividere la tenda con mia nipote?"

"Si, certo"

"Bene, io in verità mi sento molto più tranquillo nel sapere te e Carlo con Oscar!"

"Certo Armand, lo sai caro, per me non c'è alcun problema."

Sussurro all'orecchio della mia Anna, le dico: "Non ti ho ancora detto che sei bellissima con indosso i pantaloni. Anna sapessi quanto ti desidero …."

"Armand ti prego, non vorrei che Carlo ti ascoltasse.….."

"Ma no, Carlo sta parlando con Oscar. Senti Anna non appena alloggeremo in una locanda, voglio stare con te!"

"Ti prego Armand non starmi troppo vicino, non simo soli."

"Si, Anna, hai ragione, ma ti desidero …."

"Madame Oscar, ma Voi dormirete con la spada vicina?"

Sento una vocina sottile rivolgersi a me. Carlo è davvero un bel bambino, credo abbia molto dei Jarjayes!

"Si, certo Carlo. Io sono un soldato quando sono fuori casa dormo sempre con la spada accanto."

"Anche io da grande voglio diventare un soldato, proprio come Voi! Mi insegnerete, vero?!"

" Si, certo! Ma a te penserà il tuo papà, sai, lui è davvero bravo a tirare di scherma!"

"Ma Voi lo siete di più! Lui è bravo con il rosario, Voi con le armi! Ih ih"

"Ah ah ah … Ma No, Carlo! Ti assicuro che tuo padre è bravissimo, sai, appena arrivata a palazzo mi sono misurata con lui, è davvero un ottimo spadaccino."

"Uhm... ma Voi lo avete battuto!"

Siamo seduti davanti al fuoco, durante il nostro turno di guardia. Abbiamo già dato il cambio al turno precedente, ora tocca a me ed Alain. Alimento il fuoco, affinché non si spenga, mentre chiedo: "Alain, si può sapere cosa hai fatto per rendere mia nipote così furiosa?"

"Conte, durante il tragitto il Comandante, mi ha chiesto di voler fermare la carrozza perché voleva scendere, ed io mi sono rifiutato. Vi spiego il motivo, dunque: il Comandante Oscar aveva già cavalcato per ore e non volevo assolutamente che lo facesse ancora. So bene che il Comandante è un mio superiore ed io debbo sottostare ai suoi ordini, ma nelle condizioni in cui si trova non vorrei che le capitasse qualcosa. Pr me in questo momento rimane una donna incinta che potrebbe crearci dei problemi se le dovesse capitare qualcosa! Pensate se dovessimo venire attaccati dai ribelli, avere quattro donne gravide al seguito è già difficile, se poi aggiungiamo una di loro che necessita di un medico e nei prossimi cinque Kilometri non c'è, dite voi come facciamo? Conte, ho forse sbagliato?"

"Alain, avere a che fare con una donna incinta è complicato! Se poi è un tuo superiore, non ti invidio! In ogni caso, Oscar deve stare a riposo, anche perché temo che in caso di attacco non si risparmierebbe!

" Appunto eminen… scusate .. Conte Jarjayes!"

"Ih ih...temo comunque che Oscar te la farà pagare! Non ti invidio! Ih ih ih"

"Lo temo anch'io Conte, ma cosa posso farci! Tanto sono abituato agli isterismi dei Jarjayes … ops … scusatemi!"

"Isterismi? Alain! Mia nipote non è isterica! Mio fratello...beh... direi che è un uomo deciso. E di solito ha ragione. Raccontami un poco com'è Oscar in caserma!"

"Com'e il diavolo biondo?! Ih ih ih …. E' un diavolo, Cardinale! Un diavolo decisamente buono generoso ma testardo irremovibile e terribilmente deciso! Insomma un ottimo Comandante, il migliore che quello schifo di caserma abbia mai avuto!"

"Mi fa piacere! Quindi Oscar gode della stima dei suoi uomini?"

"Ovviamente Cardinale! Tutti la stimano, peccato che debba lasciare il servizio! .. Ma che dico! Anch'io e Gerard chiederemo il congedo appena saremo tornati, quindi questa per tutti noi, eccetto per vostro fratello, sarà l'ultima missione!Ih ih … Finalmente!"

"Sei sicuro?! Sai, io non vedo molto bene mia nipote a fare la calza! E senza dubbio, nervosa com'è, sarà difficile ricondurla alla ragione! Oh... guarda...Carlo! Cosa ci fai qui? Non hai sonno?"

"Padre, mi avete promesso di guardare le stelle, vi ricordate?!"

"Si certo! Adesso?"

"Padreeee! Vi prego! Prendiamo una coperta e sdraiamoci a vedere le stelle! Ih ih"

" No, no … Carlo non è possibile!"

"Perché?! Me lo avete promessooo! Sniff! Io voglio vedere le stelleee! Booouuuaaaa!"

"No, no, Carlo non piangere …"

"Padre me l'avevate promesso UAAAAA…"

"Piccolo così sveglierai tutti. Siamo nel bel mezzo dell'accampamento."

"Padreeee! Se si svegliano tutti poco male! Mi avete fatto una promessa! Uaaaaa!

Sento il pianto di mio figlio, mi spavento e corro fuori dalla tenda, svegliando anche madame Oscar. Indosso solo una lunga sottoveste bianca e le calze.

"Carlo! Cosa succede? Vieni piccolo mio!"

"Madreee! Io voglio vedere le stelleeee! Snifff …"

"Piccolo, calmati! Il tuo papà e Alain sono di guardia, non per guardare le stelle! Ti prometto che appena sarà possibile lo faremo. Su dai calmati, asciugati gli occhi …."

"Uaaaaa! Siete tutti cattiviii!"

Batto i piedini a terra, ma il suono é attutito dal terreno morbido.

Vedo il Cardinale, mio compagno di guardia disperato, non sa come comportarsi con suo figlio, voglio aiutarlo, guardo il moccioso e dico: "Carlo, il tuo papà ti vuole bene e per te farebbe qualsiasi cosa ma in questo momento non puoi stare qui. Siamo di guardia, pensa se dovesse vederti tuo zio Augustin, qui scoppierebbe il finimondo e se la prenderebbe con tuo padre. Vuoi che venga sgridato?"

"No...io non voglio! Ma lo zio Augustin é buono, perché dovrebbe sgridarti?"

All'improvviso sento una voce alle mie spalle: " Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo! Armand, cosa ci fa tuo figlio qui?! Lo sai che non può stare in questo posto! Allora Armand, su sbrigati fa il padre e fallo sparire! Dannazione Armand, questo non è un gioco, qui lo sai benissimo che rischiamo la vita!"

"Augustin, torna in tenda e non preoccuparti! Carlo, su. Torna a dormire con tua madre e Oscar. Domani sera ti prometto che guarderemo le stelle, anche con lo zio Augustin! Va bene?!"

"Uhm...anche lo zio...uhm...e ci sarà anche madame Oscar e mia madre?! Sniff..."

Guardo mio nipote e digrigno: "Questi bimbi che mercanteggiano!"

"Va bene Padre, .. Sniff … Farò come mi avete detto. E Voi zio Augustin, non arrabbiatevi con il mio papà, lui è il papà più buono che io conosca e Voi siete troppo severo con lui!"

"Uff...Carlo, io ho sei figlie e ti assicuro che NESSUNA di loro ha mai osato rivolgersi a me in questo modo! Fila a letto o domani mattina non ti sveglierai! VELOCEEEE!"

"PADREEEEE … UEEEEEEE...….. LO ZIO è DAVVERO CATTIVO …. UEEEEEEE"

"Marchesa! Avete viziato troppo Vostro figlio! É ora che apprenda un poco di disciplina! Ed ora tornate tutti in tenda! VELOCIIIII!"

"Generale mi dispiace! … Su Carlo torniamo in tenda …..."

"Sniff...si madre...sniff...però lo zio Augustin mette paura …."

Non appena La Marchesa e suo figlio si allontanano, guardo Armand e ribatto: "Armand, non è possibile! Qui rischiamo di essere attaccanti dai ribelli, dai lupi, dai briganti ed io debbo preoccuparmi di tenere a bada non solo quattro donne incinte ma anche tuo figlio! Armand, devi immediatamente provvedere alla sua educazione! Ormai non sei più un sacerdote ma un padre di famiglia, prenditi le tue responsabilità, capito Armand!"

"Augustin, il mio turno di guardia è finito, credo tocchi a te e Andrè! Ih ih...La tua ramanzina è rimandata! Buona guardia!"

"Armand! Lo sai che devi dividere la tenda con Sassoin, vero?!"

"Si si….stai tranquillo, non capisco dove sia il problema!"

Il Cardinale ed io entriamo in tenta mente gli dico: "Conte, certo che Vostro fratello è davvero un osso duro! Scusate se mi permetto ma anche da ragazzo è sempre stato così?!"

"Anche peggio di così, Sassoin! Voleva sempre avere l'ultima parola, e ovviamente voleva avere sempre ragione! Ma sai, io sono di dieci anni più giovane, per cui era facile per lui farmi tacere!"

"Immagino! … Certo che avete avuto davvero un bel coraggio, siete uscito da ogni schema che una famiglia del Vostro rango impone!"

"Solo perchè ho abbandonato la tonaca? No, sono stato un vigliacco. Se non fosse arrivato Augustin forse non ne avrai mai avuto il coraggio. Io non ho il suo carattere, né il suo temperamento!"

"Conte, credo che la Marchesa Vi ami davvero molto. Nessuna donna giovane e bella si sarebbe accontentata di vivere per tanti anni in questo modo! Ritenetevi un uomo davvero fortunato!"

"Oh...lo sono, credimi! Anna è una donna stupenda, dolce, onesta, comprensiva. Ma dimmi un poco di te!"

" Io?! Ah ah ah … Conte cosa posso dirVi se non che sto soffrendo come un cane!"

"Su, su ragazzo! Dovrai soffrire ancora per diverse settimane! Ma ora è meglio riposarci!"

" Ah ah ah .. Come avete intuito che la mia sofferenza è fisica?"

"Oh, perché mia nipote e mio fratello mi hanno dato qualche informazione! Sai, mi piace sapere con chi viaggio"

"Conte, non vorrei che pensaste male di me … ma … io non riesco a vivere senza una donna. Sapete, non mi sono mai mancate, però da quando ho sposato mia moglie, non ne ho conosciute altre. Però Conte, che sofferenza!"

"Su su...pensa a quando diventerai padre, che avrai tua moglie di fianco, ma non la potrai toccare! Vedere e non toccare! Credimi, quella è la vera sofferenza! E poi, passati i tre mesi di religiosa astinenza, lei sarà comunque sempre presa da tuo figlio o troppo stanca!"

"COSA! No, no, no! Tre mesi sono davvero tanti! Scusate la mia sfacciataggine, ma Voi davvero avete rispettato i famosi tre mesi?!"

"Io?! Per mille ragioni ho dovuto aspettare i tre mesi, ed anche oltre. Ma non certo per mia volontà."

"Emmm? Siete sopravvissuto, credo non riuscirò a rispettare il tempo che ci impone la chiesa! NOOOO! … io … io …. Oh Signore! Conte, se mai capitaste a Roma non ….Però! Conte adesso non avete alcun impedimento, non credo che Vi castigherete ingiustamente in questo modo, non è vero?"

"Alain, cosa diavolo stai farfugliando?! A te questa astinenza fa davvero male! Adesso ti sei pure spaventato per quello che ti attende?! Ih ih"

"Conte, Voi scherzate! Capisco che il Vostro ruolo Vi ha imposto a stare lontano da Vostra moglie, ma adesso che l'avrete accanto, sono sicuro che non attenderete nemmeno quaranta giorni! Ne sono sicuro. Impossibile vedere e non toccare!"

"Mio caro Alain, il problema non è quello che vogliamo noi uomini, ma quello che vogliono loro! Nel mio caso, ho avuto parecchi impedimenti legati al mio ruolo, questo non lo nego, ma credimi quando ti dico che Anna si stancava facilmente ed era sovente occupata con Carlo. Quindi, rassegnati! Sarà tua moglie a decidere!"

"NOOO! Povero me! Questo si che un vero guaio! Ascoltate Conte ma …. prima di Vostra moglie come eravate messo, si … insomma le donne … non credo che riuscivate a vivere senza e poi Voi siete un uomo che, credo, alle donne non siate passato indifferente!"

"Mio caro, diciamo che ho infranto il voto di castità il giorno stesso che l'ho pronunciato! E ti assicuro che ho reso felici molte donne, tutte trascurate dai mariti. In fondo, fa parte della missione anche portare gioia e serenità!"

"Ah ah ah ah …. Questa poi! Voi si che non avete peli sulla lingua! Certo che io al Vostro posto avrei fatto di peggio! Essere costretti a rinunciare all'amore! Oh che sacrilegio! … Conte, ma ditemi non avete corso il rischio di essere infilzato da qualche marito geloso? E i bordelli li avete mai frequentati, in incognito naturalmente! Ih ih …"

"Mariti gelosi? E' capitato qualche volta, sono dovuto fuggire attraverso i tetti. E qui, essere figlio di un generale, che comunque ti ha insegnato i rudimenti anche se ha deciso di fare di te un sacerdote, mi ha aiutato parecchio! I bordelli invece… non mi piacciono. Trovo che sia svilente per il genere femminile dover fare quel genere di mestiere per vivere!"

"Beh, si certo! Ma con tutto il rispetto, non tutti hanno le opportunità che hanno i nobili! Noi altri dobbiamo arrangiarci e andare in un bordello che certo non è il massimo …."

"Non è il massimo per le poverette! Ti pare bello che debbano vendere il loro corpo?! Io lo trovo ingiusto!"

" Vista così, avete perfettamente ragione! Certo farlo con il piacere di entrambi è ben diverso!"

"Bene, vedo che sei ragionevole. Ora però è meglio dormire, domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata a cavallo, ed io no ho né la tua età, né il tuo allenamento … il mio sedere, la mia schiena e le mie cosce non gradiscono!"

" Avete ragione Conte, però dovete soddisfare un ultima curiosità."

" Dimmi…."

" Ecco… alla curia non Vi hanno mai scoperto? Voglio dire, nessuno sapeva che andavate a donne?"

"Tutti sanno, tutti fanno le stesse cose e tutti tacciono. Io per primo, come Vescovo, ho taciuto."

" Caspita! Ih ih ih … Ed io dopo questa rivelazione che tra l'altro sapevo già, dovrei confessarmi e rispettare i famosi tre mesi?! No, grazie, non ci penso affatto! Adesso si, che vado a dormire con l'anima in pace! Grazie per la Vostra confessione Card… Conte! Ih ih … Questa chiacchierata mi è servita! … Conte se mai un giorno mi deciderò a confessarmi, dovrete ascoltarmi! Voi si, che potete comprendere un povero peccatore come me! … Ih ih …."

"Sono a tua disposizione, Alain!"

" Ah ah ah … Potete contarci Conte! Ma dovrete confessarmi da uomo a uomo! Ih ih …."

"Ovviamente Alain, ormai non sono più un sacerdote."

"Beh, dopo quanto mi avete detto, non lo siete stato mai! Ah ah …"

"Già, sarebbe stupido negarlo! … Buona notte Alain."

"Buona notte Conte."

Mi ritrovo nella tenda con mia sorella Marianne ed Elena, sono agitata e la Contessa Elena mi scruta mi dice: " Marchesa Joséphine cosa avete, siete alquanto irrequieta!"

" Certo che lo sono Contessa, anzi, preferisco chiamarVi semplicemente Elena, per l'età che avete potreste essere mia figlia! Come dicevo, mi pare ovvio che non riesca a riposare, non ho qui mio marito! Sapete, se io non giaccio con lui la sera non riesco ad addormentarmi!"

Mia sorella mi guarda in malo modo e mi riprende: "Joséphine, ma ti rendi conto che stai parlando in presenza di Elena, che è la più giovane e non è sposata!"

"Allora Marianne! Da quanto mi risulta, Elena tra non molto prenderà marito, quindi dovrà istruirsi!"

"Ehm...madame Joséphine ma …. ecco …..non vorrei sembrarvi sfacciata ma ….. com'è?"

Domando arrossendo visibilmente anche nel buio della tenda!

" Com'è cosa mia cara? Su avanti fatti coraggio e chiedimi tutto …"

"Ehm …. il …. matrimonio ….. gli obblighi ….. insomma, avete capito, vero?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica mia cara! Ecco…. l'amore è l'essenza della vita! .. Prendi me, io non potrei vivere senza, infatti mi ritrovo nuovamente incinta alla mia età. E non ti dico come è successo! Umm … Ahhh se solo ci ripenso! Senti piccola ma Victor ti ha mai baciata?"

"Ba …. baciata, madame?! Ma … no, certo che no! Perché, avrebbe dovuto?"

"Come perché! Ma state scherzando?! Non è possibile! Ascolta mia cara, ti voglio dare un consiglio: prima di sposare mio cugino, assicurateVi prima che sia un vero uomo! Che Vi baci almeno!"

"Oh …. perché Voi dite che …. ecco ….. Victor potrebbe non essere interessato alle donne? Oh …. santo cielo!"

"Non ho detto questo! Certo se si è innamorato! Però io me ne accerterei! Ecco… almeno un bacio …"

"Uhm ….. ditemi, com'è la prima notte di nozze?! Cosa ….. come …. si insomma …. ecco, io ho origliato qualche conversazione tra mio padre ed i suoi amici, sapete, quelle conversazioni che fanno gli adulti nelle salette, piene di fumo, con pipe e sigari accesi, bicchieri di cognac….. insomma ….. quando sono un poco brilli! Però non ho ben compreso cosa accade! E non posso certo domandarlo a mia zia, non trovate?!"

"Vedi mia cara, non date retta a quello che dicono gli uomini quando sono brilli! Di solito, si vantano di avere fatto cose, che però hanno solo immaginato! Ed esagerano sempre …. ih ih ….. ricordo anche io di avere spiato qualche conversazione tra nostro padre ed un suo amico! Credo che gli uomini facciano a gara a chi le dice più grosse! Tornando a noi, mia cara, credo che Victor abbia una certa esperienza in materia, quindi, sarà senza dubbio piacevole! Credimi, non c'è nulla di meglio che sentire la pelle calda dell'uomo che ami addosso alla tua! Certo, la prima volta non è mai la migliore, ma dalla seconda in poi….. ah ….. io e Charles! Abbiamo fatto scintille! Ahhh se ripenso alla nostra prima volta, sul letto dei miei genitori, che poi è diventata anche la seconda e la terza ….. ih ih ih…"

"Santo cielo! Ma dite davvero Marchesa! Voi .. Voi … avete .. sul letto di Vostro padre! Ma ditemi, Vi ha scopeti?"

"Assolutamente no! Mia cara, non c'è nulla di più eccitante che svolgere certe attività nei luoghi più impensati. Comunque, la cara Marianne ha preferito il sofà di nonno Augustin! E tutte, compresa la cara e morigerata Oscar, abbiamo provato l'ebrezza della scrivania! Ah….ed il casino di caccia? Il nostro casino di caccia è eccezionale! Lo usano ancora persino i nostri genitori! Perché loro, alla loro veneranda età, svolgono ancora certe attività! Ih ih …."

Marianne infastidita dai miei discorsi, ribatte: " Smettila Jo! Elena è solo una ragazza, non le puoi parlare in questo modo!"

"Ma Marianne, cosa ho detto di male?! TU non hai forse usufruito del sofà del bisnonno? E del Casino? O vogliamo parlare delle stalle?! Ih ih …. e sono sicura che Oscar avrà utilizzato anche il suo ufficio! E poi Elena tra poco si sposerà, un minimo di informazione non guasta! O tu non vuoi spiegare proprio nulla alle tue figlie?!"

" Ma … ma .. JOSEPHINE! Ti pare che io parli di certe cose alle mie figlie!"

"Io si! Voglio che prendano il meglio! E che la loro prima notte di nozze sia magnifica!"

" JOOO! Ma cosa dici!"

"Come, cosa dico? Marianne, davvero tu hai intenzione di non dire nulla? Ma tra poco tua figlia …. si sposerà! Non puoi fare finta di nulla! Un minimo di educazione…. se non lo farai tu, ci penserò io!"

" COSA! Non ci pensare nemmeno! Sarà suo marito a … a … insegnarle …"

"Le parlerò IO, stai tranquilla sorellina! Tu sei troppo morigerata! Ih ih ih! E comunque non intendo scendere in dettagli troppo intimi, solo qualche accenno di anatomia ….."

Elena ci guarda smarrita e dice: "Vi prego non litigate a causa mia, è solo che io volevo qualche informazione, perché come già detto prima, nessuno mi dice nulla ed io so che non so nulla di preciso di ciò avviene tra un uomo e una donna. Certo intuisco che ci sia qualcosa al di là dei baci, delle carezze e poi?! Vi prego madame Joséphine aiutatemi a capire …"

"Ma certo mia cara, vedi …. quello che avviene è un'unione di anime e corpo. Insomma, una sorta di estasi, per cui credi di raggiungere il paradiso. Mi chiedo come facciano, gli uomini di chiesa, a dire che è peccato fare certe cose prima del matrimonio!"

"JOSEPHINNN!"

"Zitta Marianne! Lasciami parlare! Ecco, come dicevo, l'amore è qualcosa di celeste, sublime! è un incastro perfetto di corpi, pelle contro pelle, sudore, mani che si sfiorano ….. è una perfetta alchimia! Credo che non si possa descrivere, perché le sensazioni che si provano sono irripetibili! Credimi, non c'è nulla di meglio! E quando lo proverai, non potrai più farne a meno!"

" Si .. però … Madame, Voi dite tante cose ma in realtà non mi dite nulla! Insomma cosa avviene?"

"Aspetta cara, adesso ti spiego con un disegnino."

Prendo rapida il mio diario ed una matita, ed inizio a disegnare il mio Charles, il suo petto, le sue spalle, la sua pancetta, le sue gambe e ….. tutto, lo disegno per benino! Certo alla luce di una lampada non è molto comodo, qui sdraiata a terra, ma va bene ugualmente. Ho sempre amato il disegno!

"Ecco cara, questo è il mio Charles, e tutti gli uomini sono fatti alla stessa maniera, più o meno…. si insomma, anche noi donne siamo tutte fatte alla stessa maniera …. a parte la ciccia!"

Mariane interviene: "Marianne lascia stare quello stupido disegno! Dallo a me! Joséphine, sei sicura che Charles sia proprio fatto così? Con questi muscoli? Questo sembra piuttosto il dio Apollo!"

"Certo mia cara! Lui è perfetto…beh….insomma, magari ho un poco esagerato….però a me piace!"

"Eh …. Accidenti Joséphine, ma davvero è così … così ….. ecco …..dotato? Secondo me stai barando!"

"Marianne! Ma cosa dice? Charles è molto dotato, ed anche molto bravo nell'utilizzo della sua dotazione! Ih ih….."

"Oh….adesso basta! Ammetto che sai disegnare molto bene, ma questo non è adatto a Elena!"

"NOOO! Cosa fai! Hai accartocciato il foglio! Adesso come farà a capire Elena!"

"Zitta Josephine! Ad Elena ci penso io! Ascolta cara, se Voi amate davvero mio cugino, allora dovete porVi più alcune domande. Amatelo e lasciateVi guidare dal suo amore. Vedrete che quando sarete con lui, tutti i vostri timori o dubbi si dissolveranno! Adesso è meglio dormire, domani all'alba dobbiamo essere in marcia. Buona notte cara!"

"Grazie Marianne e grazie anche a Voi Josèphine."

"Ma ti pare cara! Anzi, se mai un giorno vorrai delle spiegazioni più dettagliate, basterà chiederle!"

"Grazie Josèphine. Buona notte!

"Marianne, senti, secondo te …. Com'è nostro cognato Andrè? Sai, io me lo ricordo da ragazzino, mentre accudiva i cavalli, con la camicia bagnata appiccicata al corpo! Uhm…. Una vera visione!"

"Joséphine! Non sono cose da dire, queste! Stai parlando del marito di Oscar! Smettila!"

"Oh Marianne, gli occhi sono fatti per vedere, e solo Oscar non ha mai voluto usarli!"

"Basta, ci rinuncio, sei impossibile! Buona notte Joséphine!"

_**In marcia per Trofarello **_

**Terry: **"Plotone, dobbiamo metterci in marcia per Trofarello."

**Generale: **"Madamigella, quanto dista da Giaveno?"

**Aizram: **"Un'ora Generale, andremo con la mia macchina, guido io naturalmente!"

**Generale: **"Mi pare ovvio Madamigella."

**Aizram: **"Cosa fate Generale?"

**Generale: **"Leggo qui …. Non riesco a capire …."

**Aizram: **"Capire cosa?"

**Generale: **"Qui, sulla Vostra carrozza c'è scritto: Ypsilon … cosa significa?"

**Aizram: **"E il nome del modello della mia automobile Generale!"

**Generale: **"Capisco! Qualcosa di simile allo stemma sulla mia carrozza?! Madame c'è posta?"

**Terry: **"Sissignore, io direi di leggerla prima di partire."

**Marguerite: **"Madamigella, ma la corrispondenza non arriva dallo stesso luogo, cosa succede?"

**Terry: **"Vero Madame, abbiamo missive che arrivano da diversi siti, mi sembra giusto che tutte le lettrici ricevano risposta alle loro missive in egual misura."

**Generale: **"Giusto Madame! Armand passami le missive per favore ."

**Armand: **"Certo Augustin, adesso le prendo. Eccole qua … hanno buste di diversi colori, quali ti passo per prime?"

**Generale: **"Non ho preferenze, per me le donzelle hanno tutte la stessa importanza."

**Armand: **"Ti porgo una a caso, ecco questa busta Augustin …."

**Generale: **"Armand, per favore leggila!"

**Armand: **"Come vuoi fratello, dunque …. Questa missiva è di Madame Virginia dalla città di Facebook …Ih ih ih …."

**Generale: **"Cosa hai da ridere Armand?"

**Armand: **"Madame Virginia ha scritto: "Generale state attento alla contessa bom bom, siete un gentil uomo e saprete allontanarla con grazia …"

**Generale: **"Sccc… Armand, non devi leggere certe cose davanti a Marguerite, lo sai, è gelosissima!"

**Marguerite: **"Certo che sono gelosa Augustin! Ormai è sotto gli occhi di tutti, quella donna ti corteggia spudoratamente!"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, cosa posso fare! Come saprai non faccio nulla per incoraggiarla, qualsiasi cosa che io dica, lei fa la svenevole. Sono stato perfino morso da una delle sue bestiacce! Ma perché sempre a me! Ma dico, perché non si innamorava di te Armand!"

**Armand: **"Ti prego Augustin, non complicarmi la vita, già mi basta mio figlio."

**Generale: **"Armand, finché non l'avrai educato, ti darà solamente problemi! … Comunque, tornando a Madame Virginia, cosa posso dire! Madame sono un povero Generale perseguitato!"

**Armand:** "Madame Virginia vuole conoscere la nostra prossima destinazione, non sa se andiamo a Parigi oppure a Vienna:"

**Generale: **"Madame, è tutta colpa delle Arpie che non si sanno spiegare, comunque la nostra prossima destinazione è Vienna."

**Aizram: **"Terry come sempre è colpa nostra."

**Terry: **"Ovvio, cosa ti aspettavi Aizram?!"

**Armand: **"Augustin, sempre dalla città di facebook scrive Madame Sara….. Generale sono indietro di qualche capitolo ma tra stasera e domani mi rimetto alla pari. Chissà quante ne dovete aver passate mio illustre amico, non vedo l'ora di leggervi."

**Generale: **"Madame Sara non abbiate fretta tanto qui continuano a succedere delle belle, vero Armand?"

**Armand: **"A me lo dici fratello! Ormai Anna per me comincia a diventare un miraggio, povero me!"

**Generale:** "Armand, tu sei identico a Joséphine: non pensi ad altro! E pensare che hai indossato l'abito talare!"

**Armand: **" Uffa! Augustin! Smettila! Meglio continuare a leggere …. Ascolta Augustin, le dame di questa nuova città hanno scritto a te, non vedo perché dovrei leggere io."

**Generale:** "Perché fratello mio sono esausto e poi, non vuoi fare questo per me?"

**Armand: **"E va bene!... Prossima missiva la scrive Madame Francesca ….. Augustin a quanto pare il nome Francois è frequente anche in Italia!"

**Generale:** "Armand, a me di François basterebbe uno solo: mio nipote, il figlio di Oscar e André! … Su leggi!"

**Armand: **" Senti un poco cosa dice Madame Francesca: Generale se dovesse servirle aiuto, ci chiami! Io e sicuramente le altre lettrici verremo di corsa in suo aiuto."

**Generale:** "Che gentile questa donzella! Grazie Madame! Approfitterò senz'altro della Vostra gentilezza."

**Marguerite: **"AUGUSTINNN!"

**Generale:** "Marguerite, non è il caso che tu sia gelosa, calmati!"

**Marguerite: **"Augustin possibile che tu … tu …"

**Generale:** "Io Che!"

**Marguerite: **"Tutte queste donne che ti corteggiano e ti scrivono?!"

**Generale:** "Marguerite, prenditela con le Arpie: è tutta colpa loro!"

**Terry: **"Generale perché ce l'avete con noi, sempre con noi?!"

**Generale:** "Voi siete le menti, e se mi avete reso un mito, quindi, è solo per colpa vostra!"

**Terry: **"Grazie Generale! Ih ih …"

**Armand: **"Augustin la prossima è di Madame Marinù, madame scrive …Carissimo Generale, stia tranquillo e cerchi di non arrabbiarsi …"

**Generale:** "Madame Marinù ditemi come faccio! Il mio compito è davvero arduo. E' davvero difficile gestire una truppa simile, ormai la nostra, è diventata una carovana. E poi Joséphine che non pensa ad altro, la Contessa Battista che mi perseguita e come se non bastasse, Carlo, tanto capriccioso. Dite Madame come posso calmarmi?!  
Armand, ci sono altre due da quella strana città?!

**Armand: **"Si Augustin, abbiamo una lettera da parte di Madame Monica, ti ringrazia non so di cosa e scrive che si è fatto tardi, quindi rimanda la lettura a domani e ti augura bonne nuit."

**Generale: **"Ohh Che Gentile mia dolcissima Madame Monica, bonne nuit anche a Voi!"

**Marguerite: **"AUGUSTINN! Si può sapere di cosa ti ringrazia Madame Monica?!"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, smettila di essere gelosa! Mi ricordi Oscar che è tanto gelosa! Io sono come André, voglio solo te, capito!"

**Marguerite: **"Buon per te Augustin, altrimenti: astinenza! E poi non mi hai ancora risposto, di cosa ti ringrazia, avanti , PARLA!"

**Generale: **"Non è possibile! Non avrei mai immaginato che tu fossi tanto gelosa! E va bene te lo dico: Le ho comunicato che le Arpie avevano pubblicato, tutto qui. Soddisfatta?"

**Marguerite: **"Sicuro Augustin?"

**Generale: **"Uff … Sicurissimo Marguerite!... Armand vedo che hai in mano una strana missiva, di chi è?"

**Armand: **"Di Madame Lucia ….. Augustin, Madame non ha scritto nulla, però ha mandato un disegno …"

**Generale: **"Un disegno! Fa vedere …"

**Marguerite: **"No, marito mio, se permetti vedo io! Cosa! Madame Lucia ha disegnato una faccia con due cuori! AUGUSTINNN!"

**Generale: **"Presente Margherite!"

**Marguerite: **"Non fare lo spiritoso, tanto non serve a nulla! Basta con tutte queste ammiratrici, non ne posso più!"

**Generale: **"Marguerite, tu lo sai cara, funziono solo con te!"

**Marguerite: **"LO SO! MA TUTTE QUESTE DONNE CHE TI SCRIVONO NON MI PIACE!"

**Generale: **"Armand, fratello, mi sembra di vedere Oscar!"

**Armand: **"Coraggio Augustin, devi rispondere alle dame di un altre città…."

**Generale: **"Quali città?"

**Armand: **"Non so, preferisci prima la città di EFP o WATTPAD?"

**Generale: **"Non faccio differenze …."

**Marguerite: **"Armand se non ti dispiace leggo io!"

**Armand: **"Prego Marguerite, prendi la corrispondenza!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Questa missiva arriva dalla città di Wattpad, scrive Madame fatacristallina. Madame Autrici è indirizzata a Voi …"

_**Aizram:**_ "A noi Madame Marguerite?!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Si, certo, finalmente una missiva per Voi e non per il farfallone di mio marito!"

**Generale: **"MARGUERITE, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STAI FARFIGLIANDO! Io non sono un donnaiolo!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "ZITTO AUGUSTIN! Madame Autrici, Madame Fata scrive: ragazze siete spettacolari non sapete quanto abbia riso …"

**Generale: **"Ovvio Madame fata, qui si ride di me!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Taci Augustin, lascia rispondere alle nostre Autrici."

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa possiamo dire a fata se non ringraziare. Terry ed io faccio del nostro meglio per non essere ripetitive e per farvi divertire!"

**Generale: **"SI, certo a danno del Generale Jarjayes!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale non siate ripetitivo altrimenti sminuite ciò che ho appena detto! Ih ih ih …"

**Generale: **"Certo madamigella, comodo il Vostro ruolo, tanto site Voi a decidere insieme alla Vostra "confabulatrice" di Madame Terry!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih …..

**Generale: **"Marguerite di chi è quest'altra missiva?"

_**Armand: **_"No, aspetta cognata, ho trovato una lettera nella mia tasca, lasciami leggere questa."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Va bene Armand, leggi."

_**Armand:**_" Il mittente è Madame Anny1977sofy, ma a quanto sembra la donzella è indietro con la lettura, infatti la missiva risale alla "taverna del guercio …"

**Generale: **"Sccc… zitto! E' il bordello dove abbiamo alloggiato e dove quelle due lussuriose delle mie figlie hanno procreato …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Augustin è inutile che tu faccia l'impossibile per tenermi all'oscuro, che hai alloggiato in un bordello! Sappi che sono a conoscenza di tutto! E quando dico tutto, è TUTTO! Anche che le donne della casa abbiano pensato che tu fossi, non solo un sodomita ma anche uno spione, visto che se non ricordo male, TU origliavi dietro la porta di nostra figlia Oscar …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … ma che dici … io …."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Zitto! Comunque sono felice che tu sia stato scambiato per un sodomita! Buon per te, altrimenti …."

**Generale: **"Santo cielo, ma che assurdità! In quarant'anni di matrimonio io non ti ho mai ingannata e non vedo perché, tu debba tormentarmi in questo modo!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Zitto, voglio rispondere io! Madame Anny. Madame sono felicissima che MIO marito sia stato scambiato per un sodomita! Ih ih ih …."

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … fratello però che moglie che hai! Mi ricorda davvero mia nipote Oscar! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Terry: **_"Un momento se Vi tolgo la parola, ma Aizram ed io dobbiamo ringraziare nuovamente tutte le lettrici di Wattpad che non commentano ma che lasciano le stelline ad ogni capitolo. Grazie MiriDiSalvo, GiuliaDellAnna 812, fatacristallina, Anny1977, Clodda5, MikasaAkkamann, Chiaranatale 04, _deadpoool_PatriziaZenoni. Grazie!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry non hai dimenticato nessuno?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, spero di no, però dobbiamo ringraziare anche a chi ci segue: Dalilamiselli, chiara_fere0104, ElizabethXifro. Naturalmente ringraziamo nuovamente tutte le nostre affezionate lettrici che continuano a lasciare "Mi piace" su EFP. GRAZIE!

_**Aizram:**_ "Madame Marguerite c'è ancora della corrispondenza, prego ….."

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Grazie Madamigella Aizram. Queste arrivano invece dalla città di Efp ….Quella che sto per leggere è di Madame Lucciola. Armand finalmente qualcuna indirizzata a te e non a mi mio marito. Ecco, tieni Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie Marguerite! …. Marguerite veramente Madame Lucciola scrive un poco a tutti …. Comunque .. si Madame, Carlo è geloso di me, vedrò come sbrigarmela, certo non posso stare lontano ancora a lungo da Anna, troverò una soluzione."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand non pensi ad altro!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, sarà come dici ma, Madame Lucciola ha scritto anche a te due righe, dice …."

_**Generale:**_ "No, no, ti prego non leggere, Marguerite è gelosa …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Invece cognato leggi, voglio sapere!"

_**Armand: **_"Scrive … Generale, Giovanna Battista si è invaghita di Voi. Dovete metterle un freno. E poi anche i cagnolini... ma daaaiii! Una cosa è certa: avete, tutti voi, lasciato un gran vuoto a Collegno. Victor cosa Vi tocca fare per amore. Madame Marguerite non siate gelosa Augustin ama solo Voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "SENTITO Marguerite! Anche Madame Lucciola conosce i miei sentimenti! Spero che adesso tu, non mi tormenti più!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Umm … Augustin …. E va bene! Leggo … la missiva che sto per leggere è di Madme Tetide …. Ecco …. Augustin anche Madame dice di stare in guardia da quella gatta morta della Battista. Sentito Augustin?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si si, certo …. Marguerite che tortura che sei, non ce la faccio più!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Come no! … Questa è l'ultima, è di Madame Lupen scrive … Carissimo Generale, mi è venuta voglia di viaggiare con voi, mi sono divertita talmente tanto nel leggere l'ultimo capitolo, che vorrei essere presente anch'io …."

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Come! Madame Lupen vorrebbe unirsi anche al viaggio! AUGUSTINNNN!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmati cara, non reagire in questo modo, non ti riconosco più! Arpie Vi prego aiutatami!"

_**Terry: **_" Tranquillo Vi aiuteremo Generale. Dunque Aizram ed io, ne abbiamo parlato, abbiamo deciso che faremo un eccezione …"

_**Generale:**_ "Eccezione! Non capisco …"

_**Terry: **_"Vedete Generale, dopo mesi abbiamo deciso che il prossimo siparietto avverrà in missione: saremo tutti accampati di sera davanti al fuoco, con noi ci sarà Madame Lupen e non solo …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Come! Autrici, se madame Lupen sarà presente devo esserci ANCH'IO!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Madame Marguerite, ci sarete anche Voi …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Ora mi sento sollevata.

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, sei soddisfatta?"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Certo Augustin, soddisfatta!"

_**Terry: **_"Benissimo allora tutti in missione per il prossimo capitolo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah … Allora Signori, si parte finalmente per Trofarello, tutti in macchina!"

_**Marguerite: **_ " Madamigella forse c'è qualcuno che ci aspetta in questa città?"

_**Terry:**_"Si, ci aspetta Madamigella Perla."

_**Marguèrite:**_ " Autrici non so come ringraziarVi…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Di cosa Madame?"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Di avermi dato l'opportunità di avermi fatto viaggiare accanto a mio marito."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Vi pare Madame, è un vero piacere portarvi con noi e adesso si parte ….."

_**Trofarello**_

_**Perla:**_ "Ciao a tutti! Ben arrivati nella mia città! Sono felicissima di averVi come miei ospiti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Buongiorno Perla come stai?"

_**Perla:**_ "Bene ragazze, vi aspettavo con ansia. Madame Marguerite, Generale, Armand, che bello vedervi!

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Il piacere è il nostro Madamigella!"

_**Perla:**_ "Venite con me, voglio mostrarVi il mio paese, andiamo da questa parte! ….. Questa è la Cappella di San Rocco, guardate quanto è bella!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Ma è bellissima!"

_**Perla:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

Adesso vi mostro la Torre civica che è accanto al castello! ….. Ecco, Questo è il castello di Trofarello.

Generale dovete sapere che nel settecento Trofarello, subì delle violenze da parte dell'esercito francese inviato da re Luigi XIV contro il duca Vittorio Emanuele, il nemico incendiò il nostro castello, dov'erano conservati munizioni e viveri, distruggendolo quasi completamente …."

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, donzelle, si può sapere perché guardate me?! Io non centro nulla con tutto questo, non ero nemmeno nato!"

_**Terry: **_"Vero Generale, ma più ascolto la storia nei vari posti d'Italia, e più mi rendo conto che VOI francesi con i vostri eserciti ci avete invaso continuamente! Ricordate il mio povero paese?! Addirittura Carlo D'Angiò ha portato a termine il castello di re Manfredi perché è morto in battaglia per mano sua!…."

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Madame, ribadisco che io non centro nulla! In quel tempo non ero ancora nato! … Armand di qualcosa, le Arpie mi accusano di qualcosa che non ho fatto! Non vorrei che ….….. un momento, è per questo motivo che mi fate scivolare continuamente e mi avete affibbiato alle calcagna madame pom pom?! Volete vendicarvi, confessate!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma cosa dite Generale! Terry ed io non siamo persone vendicative, anzi, abbiamo fatto di VOI un vero idolo, vero Madame?"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Purtroppo si, Madamigella!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sentito?! … Perla continua a informarci dei misfatti che hanno combinato i francesi nel nostro povero territorio."

_**Perla:**_ "Si, certo Aizram, continuo …. Dunque, come dicevo, a seguito dei frequenti conflitti tra le truppe francesi e piemontesi, Torino e dintorni fu distrutta …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ora basta Madamigella! Se continuate a puntualizzare che i francesi hanno distrutto e assediato il vostro territorio, le Arpie si vendicheranno su di me e di questo ne sono più che sicuro! …"

_**Armand: **_"E su di me fratello! Ricordati, che hanno il potere di non farmi giacere con Anna! … Madamigella Perla, diteci qualcosa che accade nel Vostro tempo, almeno evitate di inasprire gli animi delle nostre dolci Autrici."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih ih …. Terry ma li senti, hanno paura di noi, che bello!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Aizram cosa possiamo dire ad Armand e al Generale, se non " tremate!" Ih ih ih …."

_**Perla:**_ "Si, certo Armand, abbiamo a Giugno la sagra delle amarene …."

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Ummm … buonissime Madamigella, potrei assaggiarne qualcuna?"

_**Perla:**_ "Ma certo Madame Marguerite, non appena sarà il tempo di raccolta, mi incaricherò personalmente di mandarVi un bel cesto colmo di amarene. Voglio che le assaggino anche le vostre figlie e naturalmente Anna."

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Grazie Madamigella Perla!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, grazie per il tempo che ci hai dedicato Perla, adesso è tempo di andare! … Dobbiamo prepara il prossimo capitolo e mi raccomando, Vi aspettiamo numerosi tutti intorno al fuoco, in missione con l'esercito Jarjayes! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram chissà cosa accadrà nel prossimo siparietto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih … Chi lo sa Terry! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Io prevedo solo guai, povero me! Marguerite cara, ti prego di non abbandonarmi, sostienimi!"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Certo Augustin! E poi con tutte le ammiratrici che avrai intorno, ci puoi giurare che sarò con te nel prossimo siparietto!"


	130. Chapter 130

_**L'assalto**_

Ci prepariamo per la partenza, impartisco gli ordini: "Victor, hai sistemato le tende?"

"Sissignore...signore? Posso avere qualche minuto per...ecco... vorrei parlare con Elena?"

"Parlare! Ehmm … si ma solo pochi minuti."

"Grazie Signore!"

Vedo il mio bel fidanzato avvicinarsi, vestito di tutto punto ed ordinato, nonostante la sistemazione notturna in tenda, con i capelli lasciti liberi. È bello, con uno sguardo dolce, gli sorrido, mia zia, che mi è accanto, mi dice: "Elena non devi sorridere in quel modo! Quel giovanotto potrebbe pensare chissà cosa di te, ricomponiti nipote!"

"Ma zia! Lui é così...affascinante!"

"Affascinante o no, non devi permettergli certe confidenze, capito Elena?! Per fortuna che ti ho accompagnata in questo viaggio."

"Si zia, certo..."

Uff... che noia! Mia zia é così bacchettona! Cosa ho mai fatto? Ho rissoso al mio fidanzato!

"Buongiorno Madame Battista, buongiorno Elena, avete dormito bene?"

"Oh...si...certo, grazie!"

Arrossisco un poco, dormito...dopo il discorso di madame Joséphine è stato molto difficile prendere sonno!

"Giovanotto, a me non chiedete se ho dormito bene?!"

"Oh Madame! Certo, perdonatemi, ma il fascino di Vostra nipote mi ha distratto!"

Prendo la mano di madame ed eseguo un perfetto baciamano, senza sfiorare neppure la mano che le bestie avranno leccato!

"Oh, ma che giovane a modo! Dite Victor, Voi che ne pensate di mia nipote?"

"Madame, Vostra nipote é un angelo, bella e dolce!"

"SASSION, LA SALLE SBRIGATEVI DI CARICARE QUELLE TENDE, DOBBIAMO SBRIGARCI!"

"Signore più di così!"

"TACI SASSOIN SE NON VUOI CHE TI PUNISCA!"

La voce del Generale, mi fa voltare, non ascolto nemmeno le parole di Victor, decido di lasciare i due fidanzati qualche minuto da soli, tanto siamo in tanti a circondarli, avanzo timidamente verso il bel Generale. Mi sta guardando, che emozione! Che uomo, si fa rispettare e poi è bellissimo!

Vedo la contessa avanzare timidamente verso di me, ha uno sguardo che non mi piace affatto. Povero me, davvero questa donna si è innamorata di me?!

Sento la voce acuta della contessa cinguettare felice, tra un fruscio di sete e pizzi. Questa donna è vestita di tutto punto, con una pettinatura che sfida tutte le leggi sulla gravità, ed anche il buon gusto. Un abito marrone, pulito, con una generosa scollatura, maniche a tre quarti. Povero me!

"Geneeeeraleee! Buongiooorno! Venite piccoli, salutate il Generale!"

"Ehmm …... si, si, buongiorno anche a Voi Madame, Vi prego tenete lontano quelle …. bestiole."

"Ma state tranquillooo! Ditemi Generale, dove ci dirigiamo oggi?! Troveremo una locanda, verooo?!"

"Non credo Madame, temo che dovremo passare un'alta notte all'addiaccio!"

"Ma comeee?! Io devo fare un bagnooo!"

"Madame, non succede nulla se non fate il bagno entro la serata, anzi, abituatevi all'idea che potreste non lavarVi per qualche giorno."

"COSA! Ma Generale io ho bisogno di un bagno e anche i miei piccoli tesorini!"

"Madame non posso farci nulla, a meno che non decidiate di fare il bagno nel fiume!"

"Come! Io nel fiume! Ma Generale …."

"CHARLES, LOUIS MUOVETEVI! SIETE TROPPO LENTI, DOBBIAMO PARTIRE! .. E TU JOSEPHINE LASCIA STARE TUO MARITO, NON ABBIAMO TEMPO DA PERDERE!"

"Padre, ma quanta fretta! Possibile che non Vi rilassiate mai! Portate un poco di pazienza che non Vi farebbe male!"

Continuo a guardare il mio bellissimo Generale e dico: "Generale, anche se Vostra figlia ha ragione, io Vi preferisco così!"

"Così come Madame?"

"Forte, deciso, determinato! Generale siete un eroe!"

Le parole della Contessa mi spiazzano, non riesco a ribattere e dico: "Scusatemi Madame, ma debbo occuparmi di cose importanti!"

"Si, certo andate Generale!"

Vedo Augustin allontanarsi in tutta fretta, penso: che uomo! Soltanto ad ascoltare la sua voce, vado in subbuglio. Spero che prima o poi cada ai miei piedi!"

Oscar ed io stiamo ultimando gli ultimi preparativi per il viaggio, ma la mia attenzione è andata sul Generale e madame Battista, mia moglie mi guarda, chiede: "Cosa ti succede André, perché guardi in quel modo mio padre?"

"Oscar, non ti sei accorta come madame Battista poco fa guardava tuo padre?! Poveretto, mi fa pena!"

"André, io invece noto come Armandina sta guardando te! André bada …. se solo tu le dai confidenza, te la faccio pagare cara. Sei avvertito André!"

Mia moglie mi guarda dritto negli occhi, sorride ma il suo sguardo dice tutt'altro. Mi punta l'indice destro al petto, sembra che voglia trafiggermi!

"Ma Oscar! Io guardo solo te! Ti prego, non arrabbiarti!"

"André, sappi che io non sono per niente arrabbiata, ma come non vedi che sono calmissima?!"

"Si si...certo. vedo!"

Santo cielo! Povero me, sarà un lungo viaggio! Alzo gli occhi al cielo!

"André! Non fare l'espressione da vittima, non lo sopporto! Poi non capisco perché tu debba negare l'evidenza: Armandina ti guarda! Vedi! Ti sta osservando anche in questo momento, sta aspettando un cenno e quella … quella …. sarebbe capace di ….. farti entrare nella sua tenda!"

"COSA! Ma Oscar, si può sapere cosa dici!"

"André non fare l'ingenuo, hai capito benissimo! Quella sbava per te. Guai … se … attendo André, gira alla larga della sua tenda, mi sono spiegata?!"

"Ma io entro solo nella tua tenda, stai tranquilla! E poi Armandina deve occuparsi della Contessa, dei cani..."

"Basta André! Armandina sarebbe ben felice di occuparsi anche ti te, anzi, soprattutto di te ….."

"Oscar, ma cosa dici?!"

Guardo mio marito, ha un espressione così dolce che mi rendo conto di aver esagerato, abbasso il capo e gli dico: "Scusami André, so che tu ami solo me però … André forse Armandina non sa che sono tua moglie e forse nemmeno che sono una donna ….."

"Oscar...c'è una soluzione semplice per farglielo capire … "

Abbraccio forte Oscar e poso le mie labbra sulle sue….

Sento il calore del corpo di Andrè sul mio, il suo profumo, il suo abbraccio forte, mi perdo in lui e tutti i problemi sembrano scomparire.

"Ecco, adesso Armandina sa che sei la mia donna, mia moglie, e ti bacio ancora …" la voce di Andrè è un soffio caldo sulla mia pelle, sento i brividi percorrermi la schiena.

Peccato che la voce possente di mio padre ci riporta alla realtà:

"Andrè! Oscaaar! Cosa state facendo?! È ora di partire! Veloci, che non ne posso più!"

Non ascolto le parole del Generale e continuo a baciare mia moglie.

"André...mio...padre..."

Sussurro appena stretta nelle braccia del mio André che, incurante delle grida di mio padre, continua a stringermi e baciarmi con passione e dolcezza. Mi appoggio al mio amore, appoggio le mie mani sulla sua schiena e mi lascio stringere.

"Ih ih ….. Gerard, però hai visto il nostro André?! Ahhhhh Beato lui! Maledizione Gerard Voglio mia moglie, adesso, subito! Mi sento terribilmente in crisi di … solitudine!"

"SASSOIN muoviti! Dobbiamo partire! Veloci soldati!"

"Sissignore! …. Gerard, giuro che non ce la faccio più, mi sento scoppiare!"

"Ih ih … Alain sbrigati, se non vuoi che il Generale sfoghi su di te la sua rabbia! Ma non vedi che il poveretto è continuamente perseguitato da madame bom bom! Ih ih ih …."

"Sai che ti dico Gerard, antipatica com'è quella donna, ben gli sta! Spero che riversi qualche attenzione su di lei e un po' meno su di me. Su amico, questa è l'ultima tenda e abbiamo finito!"

"Sassoinnnn! Se non ti muovi, ti raddoppio i turni di guardia!"

"Gulp! Ma perché sempre a me!"

Dopo avere caricato i bagagli, siamo riparti per il nostro viaggio, il Generale ed io siamo a capo della spedizione, mentre Oscar continua il viaggio nella vettura con la Contessa Di Saluzzo e Carlo.

Il Generale mi guarda e mi dice: " André si può sapere cosa ti ha preso poco fa?"

"Nulla Generale, dovevo solo mettere in chiaro che sono felicemente sposato ed innamorato di mia moglie!"

"Metterlo in chiaro, e con chi? Visto che non ci sono donne al nostro seguito…."

"La cameriera della contessa Giovanna Battista! Oscar é convinta che mi guardi troppo..."

"Cosa! Ma … André allora anche tu hai lo stesso problema che ho io! Ma dico, non basta che Madame Battista non fa che guardarmi come …. meglio lasciar stare. Figliolo, non ce la faccio più! Abbiamo alle spalle un solo giorno di viaggio e quella donna già mi ha snervato. E' appiccicosa e poi mi guarda in un modo! Tra non molto diventerò lo zimbello di tutti!"

"Generale, ma Voi le avete detto che siete sposato? Non vorrei essere indiscreto però, a Parigi alloggerà da noi, e Vostra moglie potrebbe arrabbiarsi!"

"Ma André, cosa faccio?! Vado da Madame Battista e le dico: Scusate Contessa non guardatemi in questo modo e non fateVi illusioni, sapete, sono un uomo sposato e fedele! … Su, andiamo André! E poi cosa penserebbe di me, visto che non si è ancora dichiarata apertamente!"

"Allora faremo così: appena possibile chiederò ad alta voce se le Vostre figlie hanno voglia di rivedere la madre!"

" Ih ih ih … André giuro che non mi è mai capitato una cosa simile! … Beh, non proprio …."

"Non proprio? Mi state incuriosendo, Generale! Raccontatemi un poco! Ih ih …"

"Ih ih … Veramente …. André ti voglio fare una piccola confidenza! … Vedi ragazzo, una decina di anni fa ero in missione con il mio esercito, dovevo scortare una … nobildonna, insomma una principessa. Ricordo che era sposata da poco ma sai, uno di quei matrimoni combinati per ragioni politiche …"

"Sissignore capisco …"

"Ecco, ho trascorso ben due mesi fianco a fianco con questa dama, dovevamo scortarla da suo marito ma non posso scendere nei dettagli, questioni di stato, capisci André?!"

"Certo Generale."

"Bene e … vedi, la nobildonna in questione si era invaghita di me …"

"Generale! Però! E Voi? Come Vi siete comportato?"

"Ehhh Andrè, sapessi! Ho tenuto davvero duro. Mi perseguitava, mi cercava sfacciatamente, nonostante gli avessi detto che ero felicemente sposato ed ero già nonno! Ma lei non si dava per vinta, mi voleva e basta!"

"Siete riuscito a rimanere ... ecco ... fedele a Madame?!"

"André, ma ti pare che io ….. ma certo che si! Però debbo dire che è stato davvero difficile resistere. Era una donna bellissima! Pensa che una volta ero di guardia alla sua porta e lei lanciò un grido. Credevo che dentro la camera ci fossero dei ribelli, sono entrato e la trovai immersa nella vasca da bagno …."

"Oh santo cielo, Generale! Per fortuna che al nostro rientro Oscar ed io chiederemo il congedo!"

"Non ti capisco André…."

"Se capitasse a me una cosa simile, mi troverei la spada di Oscar alla gola! Quindi ben venga il congedo!"

"Ah ah ah ….. Già, come minimo finiresti trafitto! Ah ah ah … Comunque quella donna, appena mi vide entrare, mi invitò di immergermi nella vasca con …. Ma che dico! Basta meglio non dire più nulla!"

"Ih ih ih... Generale! Per fortuna che Madame non sa nulla! Qualcosa mi dice che Oscar assomiglia a sua madre!"

"André, ti sembra che io possa raccontare certe cose a mia moglie?! Ricorda che, per molto meno, mi ha mandato a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti, figurarsi se sapesse che mi sono trovato al cospetto di una donna bellissima, nuda, che mi invitava a …. NOOO! Per carità! Poi perché incappare nella sua ira se non l'ho mai tradita!"

"Giusto Generale! Generale ... guardate, davanti a noi ... mi sembra di vedere dei tronchi in mezzo alla strada! Non mi piace!"

"André il passaggio è sbarrato ….. ma …"

"GENERALE È UN IMBOSCATAAAA! SIAMO CORCONDATI"

"ANDRE' SONO IN TANTI! SOLDATI CI STANNO ATTACCANDO, E' UN'IMBOSCATA, PRESTO PRENDETE LE ARMI!"

La strada davanti a noi è sbarrata da diversi tronchi posizionati di traverso, mentre diversi uomini si avvicinano minacciosi brandendo spade. Sembrano decisi a non lasciarci passare. Siamo in mezzo alle risaie, non possiamo deviare il nostro cammino e la via è troppo stretta per fare tornare indietro le carrozze. Non ci resta che prepararci allo scontro.

Gerard ed io tiriamo le redini dei cavalli per fermare le carrozze, sguainiamo le spade. In breve tempo tutti ci armiamo e i ribelli ci sono addosso.

Sono nella carrozza, sento le grida di mio padre, di Andrè, capisco che ci stanno attaccando, il tintinnio delle lame è evidente, afferro la mia spada che è al mio fianco mentre vedo lo sguardo inorridito della Marchesa che intuisce ciò che sta accadendo. Anche se il mio proposito è quello di non spaventare il piccolo Carlo, so perfettamente che non sarà possibile.

Sussurro: "Anna qualsiasi cosa accada rimanete nella carrozza!"

"Ma Oscar cosa fate …"

Carlo si stringe a sua madre, spaventato sussurra: "Madre forse siamo stati attaccati dai briganti? Dov'è mio padre, voglio mio padre! Ho paura …"

Stringo a me mio figlio, non posso negare che anch'io ho paura, ma devo fingere con lui, cercando di mantenere la calma.

Guardo prima Anna e poi Carlo e con tono deciso dico: "Carlo ricordati che tuo padre è lì fuori per proteggerti, sii coraggioso e rimani con tua madre!"

"Sii va bene …"

Dico mentre mi asciugo le lacrime.

"Stai tranquillo Carlo, ci sono io con te. Andrà tutto bene!"

Vedo una mano aprire lo sportello. Con un calcio butto a terra il brigante!

Salto fuori dalla carrozza, un secondo uomo tenta di entrare ma io glielo impedisco. Le nostre lame si incrociano, sono una furia mentre combatto urlo: "COSA VOLETE DA NOI? CHI VI MANDA?"

"La lettere! Donnez nous la lettre! E vi lasceremo andare!"

"COSA! NON ABBIAMO NULLA, LASCIATECI IN PACE!"

Sento la voce di mia figlia, urlo come un disperato: "ANDREEE' LIBERATI DA QUESTI MALFATTORI E PROTEGGI OSCAR! Muoviti! Corri da tua moglie! A loro ci penso io!"

"GENERALE MA COSA DITE, SONO ACCERCHIATO …"

Charles è accanto a me, veniamo assaliti dai ribelli, sguaino la spada e urlo: "CHARLES, CI STANNO ATTACCANDO, DOBBIAMO PROTEGGERE LE NOSTRE DONNE!"

"LOUIS, STA ATTENTO ALLE SPALLE …."

Capisco appena le parole di Charles, che il mio cavallo s'impenna e mi scaraventa al suolo, ascolto la risata sguaiata del nemico, con destrezza riesco a recuperare la spada che è caduta poco più là, il mio aggressore scende da cavallo e incrociamo le lame. E' agguerrito, sento la sua lama strofinare sulla coscia ma non mi arrendo e continuo a combattere.

Mio cognato è caduto da cavallo mentre io duello con il nemico in sella, riconosco che è davvero abile con la spada, temo di non farcela. Penso a Joséphine, devo proteggerla, non voglio che le accada nulla di male. Sfodero tutte le mie abilità, ma non riesco a rimanere ancora in sella, non mi sono mai allenato a cavallo. Perdo l'equilibrio e cado ma non lascio la mia spada. Mi rialzo immediatamente, il nemico scende da cavallo, mi guarda con aria di sfida, e comincia a sferrare i colpi. Mi difendo con tutte le mie forze, sento di non farcela ma devo resistere, non posso arrendermi. Il mio aggressore mi ha messo di spalle a un albero, mi sento in trappola, ma riesco a sferrargli un calcio, l'allontano e riprendo terreno.

Combatto, ho visto Charles liberarsi dall'aggressore, però, l'ho addestrato davvero bene, spero che anche Armand se la cavi. Sono preoccupato per mia figlia Oscar, è sola contro due ribelli, temo per la sua vita …

Vedo mia nipote Oscar destreggiarsi contro ben due malviventi, tento di andare in suo aiuto, ma anch'io debbo tenere testa a due di loro, mentre sento le urla delle donne provenire sulle altre vetture.

Charles e Louis si difendono con destrezza, riconosco che mio fratello ha fatto davvero un bel lavoro con loro.

"JOSEPHINEEE, CI HANNO ANCORA ATTACCATI!"

"Scc… calmati Marianne, aspetta …"

"Cosa fai Joséphine, perché rovisti nella valigia?"

"Aspetta … eccola qua!"

Vedo mia sorella impugnare la pistola, la punta fuori il finestrino, con molta calma carica la pistola e preme il grilletto. Udiamo uno sparo, un brigante che sta attaccando mia sorella Oscar stramazza al suolo. Mia sorella adesso è alle prese con un solo attentatore, in breve tempo lo colpisce con la lama e cade anche lui al suolo.

Alain, mentre combatte, sussurra: "E brava Madame Jo, non è da meno del diavolo biondo."

Nell'altra carrozza sentiamo le grida di madame Battista, che strepita come un ossessa: "COSA STA SUCCEDENDOOOOO GEEEENERALEEEE SALVATEMIIIIII…. AHHHH ARMANDINAAAA PROTEGGI LE MIE BEEEESTIOLEEEE!"

"MADAMEEE COME FATE A PENSARE AI VOSTRI CANI IN QUESTO MOMENTO! QUI CI AMMAZZANO!"

"Zia ho paura! VICTORRRRR"

Sento le urla della mia Elena, mi libero del mio assalitore e corro da lei!

La raggiungo ma un altro malfattore mi blocca e digrigna: "Dove credi di andare cappellone! Consegnateci la lettera se non vuoi morire!"

"Provaci se ne sei capace!"

Sono terrorizzata, ho udito le parole del mio Victor, lo vedo combattere, si difende, il mio fidanzato, oltre ad essere bello, è anche coraggioso, ma ho paura, intorno a noi si è scatenato l'inferno: tutti urlano, tutti combattono, sento ancora un altro sparo, cade a terra un altro uomo, è Joséphine che lo ha colpito.

Sento un urlo, é la voce della marchesa. Mi precipito dentro alla carrozza, un brigante sta cercando di portare via Carlo! Con la spada lo colpisco alla gola, così da liberare il mio cuginetto! La Marchesa piange disperata, mentre riabbraccia Carlo.

Non sono riuscito a raggiungere mio figlio, sono ancora bloccato dagli assalitori, per fortuna che Oscar era lì. Ancora un incrocio di spade, un altro ancora e colpisco il mio assalitore, per poi colpire un secondo, finalmente mi avvicino alla carrozza, dal finestrino vedo mio figlio abbracciato a sua madre, entrambi sono spaventati, io non posso fare nulla per loro, un altro uomo incrocia la sua lama con la mia, duelliamo e avanziamo verso il margine del fiume dove sono anche mio fratello e André che continuano a difendersi.

André riesce a colpire il suo assalitore, mentre io e Augustin continuiamo a batterci, André viene in nostro aiuto ma Augustin gli intima: "CORRI DALLE DONNE E PROTEGGI OSCARRR! NON HO BISOGNO DEL TUO AIUTO! "

"Si si! Corro...vado! ….. Oscar! Stai bene?"

"Andrè, gli unici rimasti sono gli assalitori che combattono con mio padre e lo zio, presto andiamo ad aiutarli!"

Mi libero del mio assalitore, vedo Armand in difficoltà, mi avvicino quando sento le due bestiacce tirarmi per gli stivali. Armand si é liberato, tiro un calcio alle bestie, ma scivolo trascinando con me mio fratello nelle risaie.

Splash! Finiamo seduti con il sedere nella melma delle risaie.

Assisto alla scena, il MIO Generale è finito nella melma a causa delle mie piccole bestiole, mi precipito da lui, grido a squarcia gola: "GEEEENEEERALEEE! MI DISPIACE ….. Su datemi la mano, vi aiuto a tirarVi su!"

Il primo pensiero é quello di allungare la mano e tirare giù la contessa. Ma non posso...

"Grazie madame, faccio da solo."

Guardo mio padre, é coperto di terra, dalla testa ai piedi. Si alza, gronda acqua dai pantaloni. Ha dei chicchi di riso sulla parrucca! Ih ih...mi viene da ridere!

Per fortuna tutti gli assalitori sono fuggiti, siamo riuscita ad uscire quasi indenni anche questa volta.

"Andrè, li hai visti?!"

Vedo venirmi incontro Anna e mio figlio, quest'ultimo dice: "Padre, siete ricoperto di melma, che puzza!"

"Carlo, tuo zio mi ha trascinato nella risaia. Piuttosto, stai bene?"

"Si, ma è tutto merito di mia zia Oscar e di zia Jo. Padre ma loro davvero sono delle donne? Sapete, indossano anche i pantaloni!"

"Si si Carlo. Te lo assicuro! Sono delle Jarjayes!"

"UEEEE VOGLIO ESSERE ANCH'IO UNO JARJAYES UEEEE..."

"ARMANDDD! FAI TACERE TUO FIGLIO!"

"Calmati figliolo, anche tu sei uno Jarjayes, sei mio figlio! Su, non piangere adesso."

"Padre UEEE cosa volevano da noi quei briganti UEEE …"

Vedo Anna abbracciare nostro figlio, con tono dolce lo rassicura: "Calmati, è tutto passato …"

Guardo la mia Anna, anche se vuole mostrarsi calma e serena, in realtà so che è spaventata. E' rossa in viso, spero che non accada nulla al nostro piccolo che porta in grembo.

"Alain, Gerard state bene? Bisogna sgombrare la strada!" Sento Oscar dare ordini ai suoi uomini

"Comandante provvediamo subito, ma da soli non possiamo farcela. I ribelli hanno sbarrato la strada con dei tronchi massicci, ci servirà l'aiuto di tutti gli uomini!"

"Bene! Charles, Louis, Victor! Veloci! Andrè, anche tu! Forza! Dobbiamo muoverci! Veloci! Zio Armand, serve anche il Vostro aiuto, presto venite!"

"Si, certo Oscar, arrivo!"

Mentre mi accingo ad aiutare tutti gli altri, madame Battista mi si avvicina e dice: "Generale, fate attenzione potreste farvi male, e poi dovete liberarvi della melma, non sentite che tanfo?"

"Madame, occupatevi delle Vostre bestiacce o giuro che le butto nella risaia!"

"COSA! Ma Augustin si può sapere cos Vi hanno fatto di male le mie creature?!"

"Mi hanno fatto scivolare nella melma!"

Dico scocciato rivolgendomi a madame, inavvertitamente un poco di fango finisce sulle bestiacce e sulla veste della contessa.

"Ops .. Santo cielo, Generale! Avete sporcato la mia bestiola! Adesso spero che ci portiate in una locanda per un bagno!"

"BASTAAA! SIAMO APPENA STATI ASSALITI, DOBBIAMO RIONGANIZZARCI E VOI SIETE PREOCCUPATA PER LA BESTIOLA?!"

"Generale che ci abbiano assaliti l'ho capito anch'io, ma voglio sapere perché l'ho hanno fatto!"

"Probabilmente Madame, per portarsi via i vostri cagnacci rumorosi!"

"COSA! I miei piccoli non sono rumorosi!"

"Ma se non fanno altro che abbaiare continuamente! Madame sono davvero insopportabili! Imbavagliateli, almeno non mi rendono nervoso!"

"Generale …."

Mi allontano veloce per aiutare a spostare i tronchi, mentre sento ancora lo sguardo addosso di madame Battista.

Sento giungere la sua voce stridula e insopportabile alle spalle:" AUGUSTINNN! FATE ATTENZIONE ALLA VOSTRA SCHIENAAAA!"

Armand, impartisce l'ordine di sollevare il primo tronco, dice: "Forza, tutti insieme, uno … due .. e TRE! Avanti forza!"

Non appena raggiungo gli altri, mi unisco a loro, in breve tempo liberiamo la strada, ma prima di partire i miei generi corrono dalle mie figlie.

Abbraccio mia moglie e dico: "Marianne, stai bene cara? Ti sei spaventata?"

"Louis, è stato orribile, se non fosse stato per Joséphine ….."

"Tua sorella è stata davvero coraggiosa."

Vedo Charles abbracciare mia figlia, mi avvicino e, con tono fiero, le dico: "Joséphine, sappi che sono orgoglioso di te! Sei stata davvero magnifica, hai dimostrato freddezza e precisione!"

"Padre, finalmente non ascolto solo rimproveri da Voi!"

"Joséphine, l'ho sempre detto: sei un maschio mancato, compreso il fatto di assomigliare a mio zio Claud!"

"Ma Padre!"

"Non arrabbiarti e dimmi se stai bene?"

"Certo che sto bene Padre."

"Tua sorella Marianne?"

"Ma certo, Padre, non vedete? Padre le donne Jarjayes non sono delle donnicciole!"

"Lo so Joséphine, sono orgoglioso di voi!"

Abbraccio mia moglie ma lei si allontana appena e dice: "Attento Andrè!"

"Cosa ti è successo Oscar?"

"Nulla di grave, sono stata colpita di striscio al braccio …"

"Oscar, sanguina!"

"Non è nulla Andrè, è solo una lieve ferita…."

"Voglio vedere ….. si, ma, Oscar la ferita non è poi tanto lieve, vado sulla carrozza a prendere i medicamenti."

Mi avvicino a mia figlia, sono spaventato, vedo il braccio sanguinante e con tono concitato dico: "Oscar, figlia mia, sei ferita! Non me ne sono accorto prima!"

"Padre non è nulla, è solo una lieve ferita …"

"Lasciami vedere …."

Mio padre mi strappa i lembi della camicia, dopo aver guardato con attenzione la ferita dice: "Oscar la ferita è profonda …"

"Ma cosa dite Padre, è solamente un graffio!"

"Come un graffio!"

"Padre, questa ferita non è nulla in confronto alle altre che mi sono procurata in passato, state tranquillo!"

"Si, però … il mio François, come sta?!"

"Padre! Vi prego non assillatemi, e organizzate la partenza!"

"Oscar ma sei sicura di sentirti bene?"

"Si Padre, sto bene e adesso, se non Vi dispiace, impartite gli ordini se non volete che lo faccia io!"

Vedo André arrivare con la borsa dei medicamenti, apre e comincia a tirare fuori tutto il necessario, comincia a pulire la ferita per poi medicarla.

Sento le mani leggere del mio Andrè sulla ella del braccio. Con cura ed attenzione ripulisce la ferita.

Poco dopo si avvicina Victor e mi dice: "Comandante siete ferita!"

"Non è nulla di grave Girodelle, sto bene!"

"Siete davvero sicura? Avete bisogno di un dottore?"

André ribatte: "Girodelle, è una ferita lieve, nulla di grave."

Mio zio Armand guarda la ferita e dice: "Si, non è nulla di grave, però André aspetta, ho portato con me un unguento che preparano i monaci certosini, è davvero un ottimo disinfettante, vado a prenderlo."

"La Salle cosa sta succedendo, perché sono tutti radunati intorno al Comandante?"

"Non lo so Alain…."

"Non vorrei che il diavolo biondo si fosse fatta male …"

"Non credo, poco fa ha impartito gli ordini e stava benissimo!"

"Comunque vado a vedere!"

"Comandante, Voi siete ferita!"

"Non è nulla Alain …"

Vedo mio zio arrivare con un piccolo barattolo bianco, in ceramica bianca con dei disegni blu, e dice: "Ecco Oscar, basta passare un poco di questo unguento, vedrai che in poco tempo la ferita si rimarginerà! … Andrè se non ti dispiace lascia fare a me!"

"Si, certo Armand …"

Mio zio, con molta delicatezza, spalma l'unguento sulla ferita, riconosco che ha un effetto balsamico, dopo di che mi fascia il braccio e con aria soddisfatta mi dice: "Ecco fatto Oscar, qualche giorno e sarà guarito."

"Grazie zio!"

"Louis devo medicare anche te, ti hanno ferito alla coscia …"

"Ecco vedete Armand, sento un dolore pazzesco, brucia …"

Il Generale ribatte: "Mi pare ovvio Louis! La lama non solletica, taglia! E poi su, coraggio figliolo non lamentarti come una donnicciola qualsiasi, nemmeno mia figlia si è lamentata tanto, anzi, Oscar non ha aperto bocca! Su Armand, spalma l'unguento!"

"Si, ecco … Alain prendi le bende per fasciare."

"Ora le prendo Conte …."

Joséphine mi dice: "Oscar, vorrei che viaggiassi con me e Marianne, prometto che non dirò nulla che ti possa dare fastidio."

"Ti ringrazio Joséphine ma io continuerò il viaggio con Anna e Carlo."

"Suvvia sorella …"

Carlo ribatte: "Zia Joséphine, io voglio che zia Oscar, viaggi con me."

Carlo mi prende la mano, mi guarda e dice: "Verrete sulla mia carrozza, non è vero?"

"Certo Carlo, viaggeremo insieme!"

"Charles, caro, ti vedo piuttosto dolorante, sei ferito anche tu?"

"No, Joséphine, però credo di essermi fatto un grosso livido sul fondoschiena …. Joséphine, mi imbarazzo dirlo ma sento un dolore …."

"Fa vedere Charles, su spogliati, abbassati i pantaloni!"

"Cara...ma qui, davanti a tutti, no! Ti prego!"

"Su Charles, ma si può sapere di cosa ti vergogni?! Dopotutto è una parte del corpo come un'altra!"

"Si ... certo .. però io preferisco che lo veda solo tu!"

"Ah si, certo, certo, allora andiamo sulla carrozza lontano da occhi indiscreti! … Beh, perché fai quella faccia?! Non preoccuparti, so che non è il momento di avanzare certe pretese, sta tranquillo!"

"Ecco ... sai ...io ... mi sei mancata! Questa mattina mi sono alzato con un ... problemino ... e ... Joséphine! Non vedo l'ora di raggiungere una locanda!"

"Oh caro! Sapessi tu quanto mi sei mancato! Pensa che con la scusa di istruire la piccola Elena, ti ho perfino disegnato nudo con tutta la tua dote!"

"Cosa?! Tu mi hai disegnato?! E hai mostrato il disegno?! Ma cara! Io mi vergogno! Almeno mi hai fatto bello come un dio greco?!"

"Certamente Charles! Anzi, un tantino più del dovuto! Ah ah ah ah … Su forza andiamo in carrozza!"

"Si si andiamo!"

Adoro mia moglie, così dolce, premurosa, sensuale e spiritosa!

"Oscar, devi cambiare la camicia!"

"Andrè la camicia pulita è nei bagagli, non abbiamo tempo per cercarla, preferisco partire."

"Ma é strappata e sporca! Oscar, per favore. Te ne prendo una pulita! E poi ti aiuto a cambiarti!"

"E va bene Andrè, ma fa presto!

"Certo!" Vado a prendere la sacca da viaggio, quella che ho legato alla sella di César, la apro e sfilo una camicia rosa, profumata. Rimetto la sacca al suo posto e corro da Oscar

"Vieni, andiamo un poco più in là così ti cambi!"

Oscar ed io ci appartiamo dietro un albero, si sfila la camicia, indossa le fasce, la guardo estasiato, lei mi dice: "André passami la camicia pulita."

"Si...si...certo...eccola...Oscar, sei bellissima!"

"André, ti pare il momento di pensare a certe cose! Su, dobbiamo sbrigarci!"

"Si...ssssi... però... Oscar, voglio abbracciarti! Io ... mi sei mancata questa notte"

"ANDREEE?! Ma dico, siamo appena usciti vivi da un assalto e tu ! Ma dico!"

"E io... io ti amo!" Sussurro mentre cerco di abbracciare la mia Oscar! Poso le mie labbra sulle sue, stringo la sua schiena, sento il suo profumo!

"André! Ma io ….. André siamo dietro a un albero e tutti ci aspettano …"

"E noi lasciamoli aspettare!" Sorrido divertito mentre guardo l'espressione imbronciata del mio amore!

"André, scusami ma dopo quanto successo, sono ancora agitata."

Mi abbandono al suo abbraccio e lo bacio.

"Generale non credete che quei due ci mettano troppo tempo? Non vorrei che stiano facendo ben altro dietro quell'albero!"

"Sassoinn, possibile che tu e mia figlia non pensiate ad altro!"

"Generale, ditemi, ma a cos'altro dobbiamo pensare noi poveri e comuni mortali se non all'amore?! Forse solo al nostro lavoro?!"

"Esatto Sassoin! Tu in questo momento devi concentrarti ad essere un soldato, ricordati che in questo momento non sei un uomo!"

"Sarà Generale, ma la sera prima di addormentarmi c'è qualcuno che me lo ricorda …."

"COSA! Sassoin sei davvero incontenibile! Sbrigati organizza la spedizione!"

"Sissignore ma non vedo perché Vi dobbiate sempre arrabbiare con me, siete tanto simpatico quando siete di buon umore!"

"SASSOINNN! SMETTILA!"

Vedo il mio Generale alterarsi, mi avvicino e dico: "Geneeeerale, tutto bene? Non avete riportato alcuna ferita?"

"Sto benissimo Madame Pom…"

"Geeeeneeeraleeee! Venite! Siete tutto sporco e bagnaaato! Vi aiuuuto io ad asciugarvi e ripulirvi!"

Trillo tutta felice di potermi avvicinare al mio generale!

"Madame, non sono un ragazzino, ci penso da me!"

"Oh...Armandiina! Prendi degli asciugamaaani! Devo asciugare il MIO Generale!"

"Si, Madame, corrooooo!"

"Santo cielo Madame! Vi prego, non ho bisogno di nulla!"

"Generale, non capisco cosa Vi prenda! Io, non ho alcuna intenzione di molestarVi che sia ben chiaro."

"Ehmm … Si, certo, scusatemi, non era mia intenzione offenderVi …"

Vedo avanzare verso di me Armandina con gli asciugamani, me li porge e dice: "Eccoli madame, ne ho presi diversi."

"Grazie Armandina! Armandina, le mie creature stanno bene?"

"Certo Contessa sono sulla vettura."

"Benissimo! Generale, se permettete Vi tolgo un poco di melma di dosso."

"No, Signora! Vi ringrazio per gli asciugamani ma faccio da me!"

"Ma Generale …."

Vedo il mio Generalone allontanarsi, si appresta ad andare verso la carrozza. Non lo capisco: certe volte è tanto gentile e altre così irascibile!

Mi allontano a passo marziale. Ne ho piene le tasche di Madame pom pom, come devo fare?! … Beh meglio non pensarci adesso, meglio che prenda i vestiti puliti per liberarmi da questa melma.

"Augustin!"

"Armand, sei tu!"

"Augustin servono anche a me degli abiti puliti. Come te, sono ricoperto di melma."

"Andiamo fratello! Armand, ho visto come ti sei destreggiato, hai bisogno di allenarti!"

"Augustin, riconosco che sono fuori allenamento…."

"Armand, devi pensare meno alla Marchesa e più alle armi, intesi fratello?"

"AUGUSTINNNNN! Tu hai un chiodo fisso nella testa!"

"IO! Io che non ho mia moglie qui con me! Ma cosa dici Armand!"

"Appunto perché non hai Marguerite con te, sei così intransigente …."

"OHHHH Smettila di dire idiozie!"

Certe volte mio fratello Armand è davvero insopportabile!

Guardo il sedere del mio Charles, sdraiato sul sedile della nostra carrozza. Povero caro, lo sfioro appena e lo sento sussultare. Deve avere preso davvero una brutta botta! Temo che non potrà stare seduto per qualche giorno…..

"Charles, hai un brutto livido sul fondo schiena …."

"Dici davvero cara?!"

"Certo. Credo che sarà improbabile che tu possa cavalcare …."

"Santo cielo, adesso chi lo sente tuo padre!"

Armand ed io passiamo davanti alla carrozza, dal finestrino assistiamo a una scena a dir poco incredibile: Charles è con i pantaloni abbassati che mostra le sue grazie a mia figlia, mi soffermo a guardare esplodo: "SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STA SUCCEDENDO QUIIII!"

Sento l'urlo del generale, mi spavento come mai in vita mia, sobbalzo, batto la testa al tetto della vettura e tento di alzarmi i pantaloni, mentre rispondo con tono militaresco: "Presente Signore!"

Scruto mia moglie, sospira e pacatamente ribatte: "Rilassati Charles, sono solo mio padre e lo zio Armand!"

"CHARLESSS SEI SENZA PUDORE! ADESSO MOSTRI IL TUO FONDOSCHIENA A TUTTI!"

"E no, un momento padre, io sto medicando mio marito, siete Voi che ci state spiando!"

"COSA?! JOSEPHIEEE! IO NON SPIO NESSUNO!"

"Padre, comunque avete visto in quali condizione è il fondo schiena di mio marito, quindi concorderete con me che non potrà cavalcare, giusto Padre?"

"Ecco…. Beh …"

"Zio dite qualcosa!"

"Beh, Augustin, mia nipote ha ragione: il povero Charles è davvero messo male, deve viaggiare in carrozza e disteso."

"Accidenti! Possibile che un agguato ti abbia ridotto in questo modo! E sia! Vada per il viaggio in carrozza, almeno per oggi! Armand andiamo a prendere i nostri abiti puliti, voglio ripartire quanto prima!"

"Ih ih ih … Si, certo Augustin andiamo! … E tu Charles, la prossima volta che devi metterti in libertà, assicurati che nei dintorni non ci sia nessuno, soprattutto mio fratello! Ih ih ih …."

Mia nipote sorride e dice: "Zio, magari mio padre avesse almeno un terzo delle vostre vedute, la nostra vita sarebbe un tantino più allegra! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"JOSEPHINEEEE!"

Mio padre, dopo essersi sincerato che tutto è andato al meglio, dice: "Bene, possiamo metterci nuovamente in marcia! Tutti ai loro posti!"

"Andrè voglio che affianchi la carrozza su cui viaggerà Oscar, Victor tu sarai in testa alla spedizione con me! Sassoin e La Salle a cassetta, Louis e Armand sarete di guardia alle altre carrozze!"

All'unisono: "SISSIGNORE!"

Come faccio a non guardare il mio Generale, mi fa impazzire quando impartisce gli ordini!

Dannazione, la Contessa Battista continua a guardarmi con aria sognate! Non ne posso più!

_**Tutti all'accampamento**_

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin bisogna alimentare il fuoco, si sta spegnendo."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, aggiungi la legna in abbondanza, lo sai che i boschi sono alquanto pericolosi! Io non capisco questa idea folle delle Autrici di ospitare tutte le donzelle in questo posto pericoloso!"

_**Armand:**_ "Beh si, non è stata una bella idea però …."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre, zio Armand, io invece trovo che sia stata una bellissima idea quella di riunirci intorno al fuoco e trascorrere qualche ora in compagnia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, trovi sempre tutto così facile ma non è così!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Oh basta padre, e godiamoci la serata! Guardate che bella serata: c'è una splendida luna e il cielo è stellato. Intorno al fuoco non manca nessuno ci siamo tutti."

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin fatti più là, voglio sedermi accanto a te! Non mi piace, ci sono troppe donne in giro e poi, quella Madame bom bom che ti è di fronte non fa che guardarti. Augustin, non mi piace!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite non ricominciare con la tua gelosia assurda!"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Assurda dici! Ma se è palese che Madame Battista ti desidera, guardala, vedi! … Augustin stasera anch'io ho indossato i pantaloni e ho i capelli raccolti come le nostre figlie …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ti capisco, Marguerite …"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin madame pom pom non sa che sono tua moglie e forse pensa che anch'io sia un uomo …."

_**Generale:**_ "No, ti prego Marguerite! Tu hai letto il capitolo, non è vero?"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Certo Augustin, adesso ti ordino di fare ciò che André ha fatto ad Oscar …."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, no, qui davanti a tutti?!"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Baciami Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti prego, mi vergogno …"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin, noi due abbiamo un mucchio di cose in sospeso, per esempio la principessa che si è fatta trovare nuda nella vasca …."

_**Generale:**_ "Noooo…."

_**Marguérite: **_ "Siiiii!… Baciami o saranno guai per te! …. Avanti, sbrigati, davanti a tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma c'è Sassion, le nostre figlie, i nostri generi e poi la contessina Elena …. No mi vergogno…"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin …."

_**Marianne: **_"Joséphine, povero nostro padre …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Marianne, mi sto divertendo un mondo, lascia fare a nostra madre! Ih ih …."

_**Alain: **_"Gerard sapessi quanto mi sto divertendo! Ih ih …."

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin, sto aspettando …"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè, dobbiamo aiutare mio padre, è in difficoltà."

_**André: **_ "Come possiamo fare Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Dobbiamo chiedere l'intervento delle Autrici, speriamo che arrivino presto, intanto cerco di intrattenere una conversazione con lui! ….Padre ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Dimmi, mia cara Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Sapete nulla di Aizram e Terry?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla Oscar, però so per certo che saranno qui, spero a breve."

_**Oscar: **_" Ma non ancora arrivano …."

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, saranno in tante, dobbiamo dare un poco di tempo alle Arpie di arrivare …."

_**Oscar: **_"Eccole sono laggiù, stanno arrivando!"

_**Generale:**_ " Santo cielo che truppa! Credo che ci siano tutte anche la gattaccia rinsecchita! Povero me, sarebbe meglio che io sparisca!"

_**Madame pom pom:**_ "Geeeeneraleeee, Vi difendo io!"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Prego Contessa bom bon, a mio marito ci penso io!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Noooo! Augustin siete sposato?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco .. certo madame!"

_**Madame pom pom : **_"Noooo! "

_**Marguérite: **_ "Contessa badate bene a ciò che dite a mio marito, Augustin è MIO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Salve a tutti! Che bello, non manca nessuno c'è tutta la truppa Jarjayes e noi siamo il vostro esercito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Ci siamo tutte: Aizram, Terry, Tetide, Lucciola 67, Lupen3, fata cristallina, Sara 2000, Australia7, Contessa Swimmila,Luna,Rajahmao,Perla18,Shuuno, Virginia, Clodda5, Francesca, SaraMarino 766,MiriDiSalvo, Anny1977 sofy,MikasaAkkamann, deadpool, luminara03, Patrizia**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ben arrivate a tutte, amate e leggiadre donzelle!"

_**Terry: **_"Ohhh Grazie Generale!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Vale anche per me Generalone?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovviamente Madamigella rinsecchita! Sono un gentiluomo, io!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Allora se non ti dispiace mi siedo accanto a te e al mio tesoruccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite ti prego non guardarmi male, io non c'entro nulla! E' un idea delle Autrici …."

_**Aizram: **_"Veramente l'idea è partita da Lupen, voleva prendere parte alla vostra missione e l'abbiamo accontentata."

_**Lupen 3: **_"Grazie ragazze!"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin tutte queste dame sono venute per incontrarti!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Tranquilla madame, il vecchio pazzo è tutto vostro e di Madame pom pom! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ " Dannata gattaccia! Non serve a nulla essere gentile con Voi!"

_**Alain: **_"Donzella, più passa il tempo e più mi siete simpatica!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Grazie Alain!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Madame Terry, Madamigella Aizram, prego accomodatevi! Madame Clodda che piacere conoscerVi personalmente."

_**Clodda 5: **_" Marchesa Joséphine, sono felicissima di parlare con lei, però spero che non mi metta in imbarazzo come ha fatto con Oscar."

_**Joséphine: **_ " Ah ah … Su non temete, se non vi dispiace vorrei che prendeste posto accanto a me!"

_**Clodda 5: **_" Marchesa Joséphine, Voi siete un personaggio davvero divertente!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie Madame Clodda, siete così simpatica! Ma ditemi, davvero sono il Vostro personaggio preferito?"

_**Clodda 5: **_"Certo Marchesa mi fa molto piacere parlare con lei, spero solo di non cadere anche io nella sua sfacciataggine."

_**Joséphine: **_"Tranquilla madame, non preoccupatevi, vi assicuro che farò del mio meglio! Ih ih spero solo, che non sappiate tirare di spada come mia sorella Oscar! Ah ah … Madame, ditemi cosa c'è di male nell'istruire mia sorella e la contessina Elena su certi argomenti?! Io sinceramente li trovo molto divertenti! E poi, la ragazza va istruita non concordate con me?"

_**Clodda 5: **_"Si, certo, però Marchesa siete davvero tremenda! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"E Voi tanto simpatica!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Clodda non date ascolto a mia figlia, è una sfacciata!"

_**Clodda 5: **_"Generale, sarà, ma è tanto simpatica!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ben detto Madame! Ah ah ah … io sono Joséphine marchesa di Liancort ovvero la disperazione del mio caro e amato padre! Ah ah …"

_**Tetide:**_ Che gabbia di matti questa carovana! Josephine è fuori di testa.."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, concordo con Voi! Mia figlia è davvero fuori di testa. Vi prego aiutatemi a ravvederla, visto che nessuno ci riesce!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, Vostra figlia è un caso senza speranze. Mi dispiace ma nessuno può farci nulla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahimé temo che abbiate ragione Madame!"

_**Tetide: **_"Un momento, ho da fare un paio di appunti all'ex cardinale!"

_**Armand:**_ "Madame Tetide, Vi prego siate clemente con me …"

_**Tetide: **_"Armand, Voi lo sapete: quando ho da elogiare qualcuno lo faccio ma se debbo rimproverare non uso mezzi termini, vero Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Vero Madame, Voi siete un bilanciere in questo."

_**Tetide: **_"Armand, apprezzo tantissimo che abbiate difeso la dignità femminile riguardo ai bordelli ma …. sono davvero scandalizzata del Card.. ehm di Voi, Armand: non Vi è bastato violare il Sacro Voto di castità, ma avete avuto anche diverse amanti senza neppure esserne innamorato, e tutte sposate.. sono senza parole."

_**Alain: **_ "Ih ih ih … E brava Madame …."

_**Tetide: **_"Alain, tu non sei da meno, e lascia rispondere Armand."

_**Armand:**_ "Vedete Madame Tetide, io sono stato costretto ad indossare l'abito talare, non potevo certo ribellarmi al volere di mio padre e quindi …"

_**Tetide: **_"Quindi un bel niente Armand!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, tu non mi hai mai parlato del tuo passato, credo che sia giunto il momento che lo faccia!"

_**Armand:**_ "Anna, ti prego non ti arrabbiare. Lo sai che da quando stiamo insieme, non sei esistita che tu, solo tu e nessun'altra!"

_**Anna: **_"Si, però Armand, io ho tutto il diritto di conoscere i nomi delle tue amanti! Non mi piacerebbe prendere parte ad un ballo e magari ci sono le donne che un tempo frequentavi."

_**Armand:**_ "Anna ti prego, non litighiamo …"

_**Anna: **_"Basta Armand, stasera, non appena rimarremo da soli, esigo che tu mi sveli i retroscena della tua vita passata, mi sono spiegata Armand?! Altrimenti … astinenza!"

_**Armand:**_ "Nooo ti prego! Già è sufficiente la decisione che hanno preso le Autrici: sono ben tre giorni che noi … niente!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Ah ah ah …. Ehi Armandino, deduco che tu sia tale e quale alla nostra Jo, il flagello! Ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia siete mitica! Ah ah ah …."

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella Australia, non infierite sul nostro vecchio pazzo!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Ah ah ah … tesoruccio forse ti riferisci al vecchiaccio scimunito?!"

_**Alain: **_"Si proprio lui! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"EHI, DANNAZIONE! COME VI PERMETTETE DI RIVOLGERVI COSI' A ME CHE SONO IL PROTAGONISTA INDISCUSSO DELLA STORIA!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Sta zitto vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA!"

_**Marguérite: **_ "Augustin calmati …"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Mio scellerato e sfortunato amico, date ascolto alla Vostra deliziosa e paziente consorte, non martoriateVi con futili osservazioni e pensate di condurre nei modi migliori questo plotone di sgangherati lussuriosi."

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh Contessa Voi non potete nemmeno immaginare quante ne combinano!"

_**Contessa Swimmilla: **_"Ne sono informata Generale, adesso ci si è messa anche Madame Giovanna Battista con le sue bavose bestiacce."

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa sono stato perfino morso …"

_**Madame pom pom : **_"Geneeeeraleee, io volevo medicarvi ma vi sieeete rifiiiutato di farVi medicaaare."

_**Marguérite: **_"Madame! A mio marito ci penso io, capito! E tu Augustin, non mi hai ancora dimostrato di amarmi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come!"

_**Marguérite: **_"Poco fa, ti ho chiesto di baciarmi davanti a tutti."

_**Generale:**_ "No, Marguerite ti prego, non puoi chiedermi questo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ehmmm…. Scusate Madame Marguerite, mi permettete prima di rivolgere una domanda a Vostro marito?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo Madame Lupen, prego!"

_**Lupen 3: **_"Generale non era meglio lasciare a casa Madame pom pom con i suoi cani pelosi? Ho notato che Vi agita troppo, avete già tanti grattacapi con le Vostre figlie! Per non parlare poi che una delle "bestiacce", a momenti Vi staccava un dito con un morso!"

_**Generale: **_ "Madame cosa posso dirvi! Voi lo sapete benissimo: pur di accasare questo povero disperato diVictor, l'ho dovuta portare dietro!"

**Victor:** " Generale, non vorrete adesso colpevolizzarmi per questo, spero!"

_**Generale:**_ "Victor, tu, eri troppo disperato, morivi d'amore dietro a mia figlia ed io ho trovato la soluzione a tutti i tuoi mali!"

_**Victor: **_"Vi ringrazio Generale ma io certo non immaginavo che la zia di Elena si innamorasse di Voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sccc…"

_**Marguérite: **_"AUGUSTINNNN! Hai sentito! Ormai è sotto gli occhi di tutti! … Madame pom pom, guai a Voi se osate avvicinarVi a mio marito! Sono capace di infilzarvi con la mia spada!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Santo cielo la moglie del MIO Augustin è folle!"

_**André: **_"Oscar guarda chi sta arrivando!"

_**Oscar: **_"André Ma è Giovanna e suo fratello Michele!"

_**Terry: **_"Si Oscar, ho voluto che ci fossero anche loro, sai per la mitica battuta …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Un momento Madame Terry, l'onore è mio! … Qui sun tutt foll!"

_**Michele: **_"Ben detto Madamina!"

_**Marguérite: **_"Augustinnn! Sei circondato da troppe donne!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ti arrabbiare Marguerite …."

_**Virginia:**_ "Madame un momento, voglio rassicurarVi che il nostro interesse per il Generale non invade "il Vostro campo" anzi madame, siamo al vostro fianco contro la contessa pom pom …"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Madame apprezzo il Vostro interessamento e Vi ringrazio, ma io ho visto un commento che avete lasciato, e poi, avete inviato a mio marito una faccina con tanti cuoricini!"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame, il mio è puro affetto fraterno nulla di più."

_**Marguérite: **_"Uhmm …. Va bene, mi avete convinta …"

_**Virginia: **_"Carissime Autrici non so come esprimere l'emozione provata nel leggere i miei commenti su EFP ., Ringrazio il generale e il conte Armand per le gentili risposte."

_**Armand: **_"Ma di nulla Madame Virginia, per qualsiasi domanda Augustin ed io Vi risponderemo con piacere."

_**Francesca:**_ "Generaleeeee che piacere leggere le vostre avventure!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Grazie, scusatemi ma se parlate in questo modo mi ricordate madame pom pom, ed io non lo sopporto!"

_**Francesca: **_"Ih ih ih … si, è vero, avete ragione. Madame pom pom è davvero contagiosa! Ah ah ah …."

_**SaraMarino:**_ "Ma su amiche mie, il povero generale mi fa pena! ... Madame pom pom è una chiavica... poi i cani piragna... io proporrei di abbandonarli nel bosco con la loro "mamma" e quella sfacciata della cameriera che ha allungato gli occhi su Andrè..."

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè hai sentito! Anche Madame SaraMarino si è accorta che Armandina non fa che guardarti!"

_**André: **_"Oscar per favore, ti ho dimostrato baciandoti davanti a lei che mi interessi solamente tu! Cosa debbo fare ancora?"

_**Oscar: **_"Nulla! Ma riga dritto, capito!"

_**Alain: **_" Ih ih … Gerard, come ha detto Madame Tetide: questa è davvero una spedizione di matti! Ih ih …"

_**Gerard: **_"Ben detto Alain! Ah ah …."

_**Australia 7: **_"Scc.. tesoruccio non farti sentire altrimenti il vecchiaccio ti mette a spalare letame!"

_**SaraMarino:**_ "Comunque concordo con il generale che Carluccio è un pochetto troppo viziato oltre che geloso ma è normale alla sua età ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand hai sentito! Pensa meno ad Anna e più all'educazione di tuo figlio!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, ma se non batto chiodo da giorni con Anna!"

_**Carlo: **_"Padre, cosa significa, che non battete chiodo con mia madre!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Avanti zio, spiegatelo a Vostro figlio!"

_**Marianne: **_"Jo, ti prego! Non vorrai fare un disegno anche adesso?! Bada, che te lo strappo come ho fatto nel capitolo!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Uffa Marianne! Louis, occupati di più di mia sorella!"

_**Louis: **_"Cognata, mia moglie mi sta bene così!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Santo cielo, come sei serio!"

_**Anny1977 sofy:**_ "Jo, facciamo un passo indietro …"

_**Josèphine: **_"Ditemi cara …"

_**Anny 1977 sofy: **_"Nel capitolo "Preghiera e raccoglimento", i frati hanno salvato te e Charles e dall'ira del Generale!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Fortunatamente Madame ci è andata bene, altrimenti ci saremmo sorbiti qualche predicozzo da parte di mio padre."

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta svergognata! Fare certe cose anche nel convento!"

_**Anny 1977 sofy:**_" Generale, piuttosto che sopportarvi meglio la morte!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cioè Madame, Voi vorreste uccidermi? Non basta l'attentato che abbiamo appena subito?! Oh povero me che donzella! Visto Margherite! E poi temi che tutte mi amino. Qui vogliono vedermi addirittura morto!"

_**Anny 1977 sofy:**_" "Alain non sai quanto mi sia divertito leggendo il capitolo del "toro innamorato" Ih ih ih …. Per poco non ti incornava! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Brava Madame! Almeno ridete un poco di Sassoin e non di me! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Voi tutte avete riso, ma io sono stato scambiato per una mucca! Argh se solo ci penso, rabbrividisco ancora!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Su coraggio tesoruccio, è tutto passato."

_**Generale:**_ "Bah! Anche la gattaccia accanto a me!"

_**Anny 1977 sofy:**_" "Generale riguardo alla "Taverna del guercio" Voi siete scivolato e avete dato la colpa a Oscar e vi siete fatto male, ma dico vi pare normale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio madame! Io non ho fatto nulla!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma padre, cosa dite! Voi, ci avete spiati!"

_**Anny 1977 sofy::**_ "Ah ah … Oscar ti prego! Mi sono ricordata del capitolo "Cognati irriverenti! Ricordate?! Guardavate tutti il fondo schiena di Oscar! Girodelle, non Vi conviene prendere in giro il Generale se non volete cadere in una pozza, visto che qui di fontane non ce ne sono!"

_**Girodelle: **_"Sccc… Madame Vi prego so che il Generale è un tantino vivace ma quando ci vuole ci vuole! Però non diteglielo. La sua collera potrebbe colpirmi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ben detto donzella! Girodelle tieniti a disposizione!

_**Elena: "**_ Victor, Voi avete guardato il fondoschiena di Vostra cugina! Ma che storia è questa!"

_**Girodelle: **_"No, calmateVi Elena, ecco … Vi prego …"

_**Elena: **_"NOOOO! Voglio che mi spiegate!"

_**Girodelle: **_"Vi prego Elena …"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Sara, sorellina mia, qui tra non molto non si capirà nulla. Secondo me, tutte le donne tra poco si scaglieranno contro i loro uomini!"

_**Sara 2000:**_"Fata, mi domando quante donne si scaglieranno contro il generale! Ih ih ih ….. Voi, Autrici cosa dite?!"

_**Aizram: **_"A proposito di cosa Sara?"

_**Sara 2000: **_"Il Vostro Generale che fine farà stasera?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih … chi può dirlo! Ih ih …. Shuumo, spero che ti abbia fatto piacere intervenire nel nostro siparietto?"

_**Shuuno: " **_Aizram, Terry anche se non recensisco mai, sappiate che comunque vi leggo, mi diverto e spero di leggere tantissimi capitoli."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah … Shuumo pensa che Aizram vuole almeno altri cento capitoli, spero davvero che le lettrici non si annoino davvero! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "HARPYIS SCRIBUNT ERGO SUM! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Geneeeeraleeeeee quanto sieeeete istruitoooooo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame Battista!"

_**Marguérite: **_"Augustin non darle confidenza!"

_**Rajahmao: " **_Generale__non vedevo l'ora che la comitiva iniziasse il viaggio: infatti come prevedevo, Ve ne stanno accadendo delle belle! Povero Generale era meglio che rimaneva a casa con la moglie ... o partiva solo ah ah ah ah ah ..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Zitto Augustin rispondo io! Vedete madame, anch'io avrei preferito che mio marito restasse a casa, ma le Autrici hanno deciso in questo modo, vero Mesdames?"

_**Terry: **_"Vero Madame Marguerite! Senza il Generale non ci saremmo certo divertite! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Capisci cara! Ormai sono lo zimbello di tutte queste donzelle!"

_**MiriDiSalvo: **_"Ma cosa dite Generale! Voi non immaginate nemmeno quanta allegria che ci regalate. Io per esempio dopo aver letto le Vostre disavventure, la sera vado a letto felice! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio si ride di me!"

_**MikasaAkkamann: **_"Io invece voto i capitoli."

_**Deadpool: "**_Anch'io!"

_**Patrizia: **_Anch'io!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sentito Generale'!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta Arpia!"

_**Perla: **_"Luna, certo che non ti annoi mai, tua madre è davvero incredibile!"

_**Luna: **_"Perla, tra mia madre e Aizram ormai a casa mia non si capisce nulla: non facciamo altro che ridere soprattutto la sera quando il pc è acceso e vediamo faccine che ridono a crepapelle."

_**Perla: **_"Immagino luna!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzellette si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?!"

_**Luna: **_"Nulla Generale, cose nostre!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale, sono l'unica che non ha detto nulla stasera, permettete?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Madamigella Perla, cosa volete chiedere?"

_**Perla: **_"Generale se posso permettermi … quali sono state le Vostre emozioni alla nascita di Oscar?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmm .. questa è una domanda piuttosto particolare madamigella! Vedete, certo … scusa cara Oscar ma debbo essere sincero …"

_**Oscar: **_"Non preoccupateVi Padre, tanto lo sanno tutti, non è necessario che lo nascondiate: voi eravate adirato per la mia nascita, la nonna di Andrè mi ha raccontato che le Vostra grida non solo si udirono per il tutto il palazzo ma arrivarono fino alle scuderie."

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmm si … vero cara, non posso negarlo! …. E' così Madamigella Perla. Dopo cinque femmine, desideravo un maschio ma nulla! E' arrivata un'altra femmina, quindi mi sono adeguato: ho fatto di Oscar un vero soldato!"

_**Perla: **_"Una volta che sarà nato il Vostro nipotino, lascerete in pace André e Oscar?"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, cosa chiedo mai? Solo che Oscar e André facciano quello che fanno tutti gli sposi! Ih ih ih …."

_**Marguérite: **_"Augustin ma è modo di parlare a una donzella?!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ho semplicemente risposto a una domanda."

_**Perla: **_"Ammettetelo Generale, in realtà Vi siete affezionato al soldato Sassoin …."

_**Generale: **_" COMEEE! CHE! Io affezionato a chi! Ma neanche per sogno!

_**Aizram: **_"Terry che bella serata: la luna, le stelle, l'aria calda, il fuoco acceso … che armonia Terry! Guarda tutti ridono felici davanti al falò e chiacchierano allegramente."

_**Terry: **_"Già, una vera noia mortale! Ascolta Aizram, credo che sia l'ora della sorpresa …."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Sei davvero diabolica Terry! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Diabolica io! Ma se tu non vedi l'ora che accada! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, è vero, però un poco mi dispiace che tra non molto qui si scatenerà il putiferio …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram , siamo qui per divertirci o sbaglio?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vero Terry…. A proposito prima di mettere in scena l'ultimo atto del siparietto, dobbiamo decidere la destinazione del nostro viaggio ."

_**Terry: **_"Torniamo dalle mie parti, in Puglia. Un bel tour per il Gargano: andremo all'abbazia di Pulsano, alla grotta di San Michele Arcangelo, Mattinata e poi chissà …. Magari alle Grotte di Castellana! Boh poi si vedrà!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry stiamo sballottando tutti da nord a sud, è pazzesco! Ah ah ah …. Comunque prima di partire per la Puglia, desidero fare una tappa a Oulx per poi portare il Generale al maneggio, poi voglio portarlo alle miniere di gesso ed infine andremo in pellegrinaggio al forte di Fenestrelle dove fu rinchiuso il prigioniero dalla maschera di ferro. Si tratta del gemello di Luigi XIV."

_**Terry: **_"Ma si certo! Qualsiasi tappa, per me va bene! Ih ih … l'importante Aizram è divertirsi! Ah ah ah …. Aizram siamo pronte per portare scompiglio all'accampamento?"

_**Aizram: **_" No, aspetta Terry, guarda il Generale e Madame Marguerite …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, sei praticamente assediato dalle dame. Adesso basta, non ne posso più!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, sei gelosa come un tempo, forse più di allora …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Può darsi, ma è tutta colpa tua! Augustin, ti ordino di baciarmi davanti a tutti, adesso! Sbrigati!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma che figura, cosa dici?!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Avanti vecchio scimunito fa felice tua moglie, baciala!"

_**Generale: **_"Voi, gattaccia, se continuate a guardarmi in quel modo non ci riuscirò mai!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Andiamo, mio incompreso amico, accontentate Vostra moglie, su, datele un bacio …"

_**Generale: **_"Contessa, almeno Voi comprendete, io non ci riesco …."

_**Anny:**_ " Generale forza, vuole che la incitiamo in coro?! Avanti amiche, su forza … tutte insieme …."

_**Tutti:**_ "BACIO, BACIO, BACIO …."

_**Contessa pom pom : **_"AUGUSTIIIINNNN NOOO! VOI SIETE MIIIIIO …."

_**Marguérite: **_"Sentito marito mio?! Madame pom pom vuole accampare dei diritti che non ha, avanti, baciami … ORA!"

_**Tutti:**_ "BACIO, BACIO, BACIO …."

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè, un poco mi dispiace per mio padre …"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar, se non sbaglio anch'io ti ho baciato davanti a tutti e per la stessa ragione!"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè, se lo hai fatto, è stato per dimostrare a quella Armandina …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, questo è il momento propizio per far arrivare i nostri ospiti indesiderati! Ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo, certo … allora … uno … due … e treeee via …."

_**Alain: **_"Generale, ascoltate …"

"_**AUUUUUU…."**_

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin, sono gli ululati dei lupi!"

_**Tutte le ospiti sobbalzano in piedi spaventate, accerchiano il Generale e cominciano a gridare.**_

_**Sara:**_ "AHHHH GENERALE PROTEGGETECIIIIII!

_**Anny: **_"AIUTOOOO …."

_**Lupen 3: **_"HO PAURAAAA …."

_**Francesca: **_" AL LUPOOOOO …."

_**Generale: **_"CALMATEVI DONZELLE! NON MI ACCERCHIATE, MI SEMBRA QUASI DI ESSERE DIFESO IO DALLE BESTIE FEROCI!"

_**Rajahmao:**_ " GENERALE, STAVAMO COSI' BENE, PERCHE' QUESTO ASSALTO!"

_**Generale: **_"LO DOMANDATE A ME?! CHIEDETELO ALLE ARPIE, LORO HANNO IL POTERE IN MANO!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_" AIUTOOOO HO PAURAAAA …..

_**Generale: **_" Contessa rimate accanto a me!"

_**Marguérite:**_ "Augustinnn! Accanto a te, ci sono già io!"

_**Generale: **_"Smettila Marguerite! Ma ti sei resa conto che siamo accerchiati da delle bestie feroci! … UOMINI, PRENDETE LE ARMI! FUCILI, PISTOLE, SPADA! QUALSIASI ARMA ANDRA' BENE!"

"_**AUUUUUUUUUUUU…"**_

_**MikasaAkkamann**_ "I LUPI SI AVVICINANO!"

_**Generale: **_" Charles, tu che hai il fondoschiena mal ridotto, attizza il fuoco! Ci servono delle torce!"

_**Charles: **_" Sissignore!"

_**Generale: **_"ANDRE' DIFENDI TUA MOGLIE!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE, NON HO BISOGNO DI ESSERE DIFESA DA NESSUNO!"

_**Generale: **_" SASSOIN, LA SALLE, AVETE PRESO LE ARMI?!"

_**Alain e Gerard: **_"SISSIGNORE, ECCOLE!"

_**Generale: **_"SASSOIN PASSAMI IL FUCILE … ARMAND! PRENDI IL TUO FUCILE, SPERO ALMENO CHE TU ABBIA UNA BUONA MIRA …."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Che uomo il mio geneeeeraleeee!"

_**Marguérite: **_"Madame pom pom , lasciate in pace mio marito!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_" Madame, siete davvero insopportabile! Non ho nessuno colpa se ne sono perdutamente innamorata!"

"_**AUUUUUU"**_

_**Luminaria: **_"AIUTOOOO GENEEEEEERALEEEE, SALVATEMIIIII …"

_**Vedo mio marito essere assaltato dalla Contessa pom pom, inveisco.**_

_**Marguerite: **_ " AUGUSTINNN! PREFERISCO CHE TI ASSALGONO I LUPI E NON QUESTA DONNA!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Geneeeraleeee, stringeeeetemi, ho pauraaaaaa …"

_**Generale: **_"Lasciatemi, madame! ARPIEEEEE QUESTA E' TUTTA OPERA VOSTRA! ALLONTANATE I LUPI!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"GENEEEERALEEEE STRIGETEMIIIIII!"

_**Marguérite: **_"AUGUSTINNNN! LASCIALA!"

_**Generale: **_"MARGUERITE! E' LEI CHE MI ABBRACCIA, NON IO!"

_**Marguérite: **_"MADAME POM POM, LASCIATELO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ma guarda che spettacolo: tutti che urlano e sono davanti al fuoco, mentre i lupi li hanno accerchiati."

_**Terry: **_"Già, e il Generale ci accusa di questa aggressione, chissà perché!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Tesoruccio ma che strano, perché i lupi hanno circondato solamente noi e non le Autrici?"

_**Alain: **_"Mi pare ovvio Madamigella Australia, quelle due furbone vogliono divertirsi con noi!"

_**Australia 7: **_"COSA! MA CHE SE LA PRENDANO CON IL VECCHIACCIO, COSA C'ENTRIAMO NOI!"

_**Generale: **_" GATTACCIA, E' QUELLO CHE MI CHIEDO ANCH'IO! PERCHE' CE L'HANNO SEMPRE CON ME!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Credo che sia colpa mia ancora una volta, mi dispiace Generale."

_**Generale: **_"Vostra! Perché mai dovrebbe essere colpa Vostra?"

_**Lupen: **_"Vedete ho lasciato una recensione dove chiedevo di unirmi alla missione, sapete, trovo così divertenti le Vostre avventure che non ho resistito …"

_**Generale: **_"Dannazione, adesso ho capito! ARPIEEEE MANDATE VIA LE BESTIE FEROCI!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai capito cosa ha detto il Generale?"

_**Aizram: **_"Come potrei Terry! Con tutta questa confusione, non riesco più a sentire nulla. Tutti urlano!"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"AIUTOOOOO ….. "

_**Tetide: **_"SIAMO CIRCONDATI! GENERALE SALVATECI!"

_**Generale: **_"MA NON CI SONO SOLO IO! UOMINI, SPARATE, COSA ASPETTATE?!"

_**Gerard: **_" Generale, stiamo aspettando che spariate Voi il primo colpo!"

_**Generale: **_"E va bene, il primo sparo sarà il mio …"

"_**BANG …"**_

"_**AUGGGG …. AUGGGG ….."**_

_**Madame pom pom: **_"GENEEEERALEEEE SIETE IL MIO EROOOOEEEEE, VI AMOOOO!"

_**Generale: **_"CONTESSA VI ORDINO DI LEVARVI DI MEZZO!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Michele, questo siparietto è ancora più foll di tutti i capitoli che le Autrici hanno pubblicato!"

_**Michele: **_"Hai ragione madamina, le Autrici sono davvero due donne molto pericolose!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Si, ma siamo accerchiati, invece loro sono lì a guardare con soddisfazione mentre gli uomini stanno sparando!"

"_**BANG … BANG …."**_

"_**AUUUUU …. AUUUUU ….."**_

_**Josèphine: **_" Charles, passami il fucile, voglio sparare anch'io!"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco, tieni cara …."

"_**BANG … BANG …."**_

_**Josèphine: **_"Charles, questa missione è davvero uno spasso! Poco fa nel capitolo ho sparato a due malfattori, adesso ai lupi! Ih ih ….. GRAZIE AUTRICI, MI STO DAVVERO DIVERTENDO! ALTRO CHE STARE A CASA A FARE LA CALZA! Ih ih …"

_**Charles: **_"Ma cara, quale calza! Ma se da quando ci siamo sposati, non ti ho mai visto sferruzzare!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Ma Charles, il mio era un modo di dire! Noi abbiamo sempre fatto la calza insieme! Ih ih ….. A letto ovviamente! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite! La senti tua figlia! Anche in un momento simile non pensa ad altro!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, rassegnati non possiamo cambiarla."

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_" Generale, l'infoiata Joséphine è davvero incontenibile mi chiedo come sia possibile ritrovare la ragione in mezzo a tanto daffare che Vi tiene radicato nelle brume della follia."

_**Generale: **_"Contessa tutto ciò che sta accadendo è folle! E pensare che questa riunione tra le donzelle doveva essere tranquillo, invece la Arpie hanno escogitato quest'altra aggressione."

"_**BANG … BANG …."**_

_**Carlo: **_"Padre voglio sparare anch'io …."

_**Armand:**_ "Carlo, non è il momento di fare i capricci! … AUTRICIIII MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA VI E' SALTATO IN TESTA! MA VI RENDETE CONTO CHE NON ABBIAMO FATTO IN TEMPO A SCAMPARE UN'AGGRESSIONE E CI AVETE PREPARATO UN'ALTRA!"

"_**BANG …."**_

"_**AUUUU ….."**_

_**Sara 2000:**_" Fata, i lupi non scappano e non muoiono …"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Ovvio Sara, finché le Autrici non si decideranno, saremo circondati e continueranno a farci compagnia! Ma sta tranquilla tanto non ci sbraneranno!"

_**Sara 2000: **_"Come fai a saperlo?"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Ma guardale come ridono, voglio divertirsi con il Generale! Ih ih …."

_**Anny:**_ " Generale, se voi vi calmaste un poco, le Autrici non penserebbero di renderVi la vita impossibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame adesso la colpa sarebbe mia! Io non le faccio nulla, sono loro che mi tormentano."

_**SaraMarino: "**_Clodda, credo che sia meglio leggere le avventure della truppa comodamente sul divano di casa e non partecipare a questa folle missione!"

_**Clodda 5: **_"Hai ragione Sara ma ormai siamo state tutte catapultate qui, e non possiamo farci nulla!"

_**Virginia: " **_Anch'io avrei preferito leggere su EFP e commentare su facebook, qui si sentono solo urla e spari …."

_**Francesca: **_" AUTRICIIII! Anch'io preferisco la lettura sul divano di casa! BASTA! QUESTA STRANA MISSIONE NON MI PIACE!

_**MiriDiSalvo: "**_Ma dico, è così divertente leggere e lasciare un voto e rimanere nella tranquillità tra le mura domestiche ma PERCHEEEE'! AIZRAMMM, TERRY VOGLIAMO PARLARVI! …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Amica mia qui tutti ci invocano, ma non si divertono?!

_**Terry: **_"Bah, va a capire …"

_**Generale: **_"DANNATE AUTRICIIII! SMETTETELA DI RIDERE E USATE IL VOSTRO MEZZO PER MANDARE VIA I LUPI! QUESTE BESTIACCE NON HANNO PAURA NEMMENO DEGLI SPARI E NON FANNO ALTRO CHE RINGHIARE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih … Terry ma possibile che non hanno ancora capito!"

_**Nanny:**_ "TERRY, AIZRAM!"

_**Terry: **_"Ciao nanny, cosa ci fai con il mestolo in mano?"

_**Nanny: **_"Me lo sono portato dietro per difendermi?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Da chi?"

_**Nanny: **_"Madame e Mademoiselle, lasciate riposare il mio Augustin, se no impazzisce del tutto!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih , nanny allora lo ammetti che è folle!"

_**Nanny: **_"Madame Terry, io l'ho allevato bene, ma ormai ….siate comprensiva!"

_**Terry: **_"Nanny ma hai visto cosa combina ad Oscar?! Li spia. Prima dice di giacere poi di non toccare sua figlia, ma insomma, dimmi cosa dobbiamo fare!"

_**Nanny: **_"Si lo so ….ma lui non è cattivo, è solo fatto a modo suo! Sragiona, ma lui è così! Ci vuole il mio mattarello per rimetterlo in riga, ed è per questo che l'ho portato! Quindi, siate buone e mandate via i lupi, credo che sia sufficiente."

_**Terry**_: "Aizram che ne dici?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Per me va bene, puoi mandare via i lupi."

_**Terry: **_"Pensaci tu."

_**Aizram:**_ "E va bene, apro il dropobox …"

_**Generale:**_ "AUTRICIII LIBERATECIIIII!"

_**Oscar: **_"AIZRAM, TERRY MA QUESTI LUPI NON ATTACCANO, E' UNO SCHERZO!"

_**Aizram:**_ "OSCAR, ALMENO TU CI SEI ARRIVATA! CERTO CHE E' UNO SCHERZO, UNO SCHERZO RIVOLTO A TUO PADRE NATURALMENTE!"

_**Generale: **_"AUTRICIII SIETE IMPOSSIBILI! MANDATE VIA QUESTE BESTIACCE!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram accontentiamolo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Aspetta, prendo il telefonino e apro il dropbox ….. ecco, scrivo … " I lupi ululano per l'ultima volta e lasciano l'accampamento." ….. Terry ho scritto, adesso andranno via."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram che ne dici di entrare in una delle tende senza che nessuno ci veda, e assistiamo all'ultimo atto?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry sinceramente tutto questo mi sembra una commedia di Pirandello."

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Ma non era quello che volevi: "ridere!" Ih ih …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih … Certo! Ih ih … Andiamo Terry, tanto al Generale ci pensano le sue ammiratrici!"

_**Nanny:**_ "Ed io! Ad Augustin ci penso io! Vedete, ho con me il mattarello!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Ah ah … Ciao nanny!"

_**Nanny:**_ "Ciao ragazze!"

_**Gruuu … AUUUU…..**_

_**Generale:**_ "Dannazione! Quando andranno via?!"

_**Marguérite:**_ "Augustin, eccoli, lasciano l'accampamento …."

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente, le Arpie si sono decise!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Geneeeraleeeee, siete il mio eroeeeeeee"

_**Vedo Madame pom pom abbracciare mio marito e lo bacia sulla guancia.**_

_**Marguérite:**_ "AUGUSTINNNN!"

_**Lupen 3: **_"Su, non siate gelosa, vogliamo tutte ringraziare il nostro eroe. Dopotutto ci ha salvato dai lupi!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Ma cosa dici Lupen, sono state le Autrici a farli allontanare."

_**Lupen 3: **_"Vero Lucciola ma è stato il Generale a convincerle."

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale vogliamo anche noi ringraziarVi, possiamo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo Madame Lucciola."

_**Oscar: **_"André guarda le nostre lettrici: hanno praticamente accerchiato mio padre. Tutte gli sorridono e gli fanno le moine."

_**André: **_"Già, ma a tua madre non fa piacere, guarda che sguardo accigliato, tra poco sarà lei a sbranarlo! ….Oscar, guarda! Sta arrivando mia nonna!"

_**Oscar: **_"André ha il mattarello, e ha tutta l'aria di volerglielo suonare di santa ragione! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, per favore, non stringetemi in questo modo …. Mia moglie è gelosa …."

_**Lucciola: **_"Madame Margurite non ha motivo di esserlo, noi siamo le Vostre lettrici …"

_**Vedo nanny arrivare correndo con il mattarello, urla, come un ossesso …..**_

_**Nanny:**_ " AUGUSTINNNNN! SE NON LASCI IN PACE LE MIE BAMBINE TE LE SUONO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gulp … Santo cielo! Donzelle, lasciatemi andare! Nanny è qui e vuole colpirmi!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Generale scappate, andate via!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Ah ah ah … Corri vecchiaccio, altrimenti nanny te le suona! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_Comincio a correre, salgo su un albero e protesto: "NOOO …. NANNY! IO NON HO FATTO NULLA!"

_**Nanny: **_" NON E' VERO! TU SPII E MOLESTI LE MIE BAMBINE E PER DI PIU' VUOI IMPEDIRE ARMAND DI RIMANERE SOLO CON ANNA!"

_**Generale:**_ "NON E' VERO! SE ARMAND NON GIACE CON ANNA E' COLPA DELLE ARPIE, NON MIA! …. ARPIEEEEE DOVE SIETEEEE! VENITE A SALVARMI!"

_**Tutti:**_ "AH AH AH AH AH …."


	131. Chapter 131

**Una carrozza movimentata**

Sono ore che viaggiamo ed il mio Charles é sdraiato sul sedile della vettura, poverino ha ancora il sedere dolorante dopo la rovinosa caduta! Il suo splendido sederino….ahhhhh….sospiro al solo pensiero…come vorrei metterci le mie mani…..

"Charles, caro, come va? Stai comodo?"

"Oh Joséphine, non riesco a stare seduto, ho bisogno di sdraiarmi."

"Ma certo mio caro! Vuoi un massaggio?! Un poco di unguento? Un bacetto sul tuo..."

Mia sorella ribatte veloce: " JOSEPHINE! Dimentichi che ci sono anch'io!"

"Si si... però Marianne, il mio Charles ha bisogno di cure. Un poco di unguento almeno!"

"Beh, potevi pensarci prima che ci mettessimo in viaggio, non puoi farlo davanti a me!"

"Ma, Marianne! Cosa sarà mai! Il culetto del mio Charles è così bello! Tutto morbido, liscio...e poi guarda che é pulito e profumato!"

"JOSEPHINEEEE! NOSTRA SORELLA OSCAR HA FATTO BENE A NON DIVIDERE CON TE LA CARROZZA!"

"Joséphine, ma cosa dici! Tua sorella ha ragione, non posso certo abbassarmi i pantaloni davanti a lei."

"Oh Charles, cosa sarà mai! E poi, se proprio non vuole guardare, può sempre tenere gli occhi chiusi! Ah...il tuo culetto..."

Sospiro immaginando il mio Charles...ed io...le mie mani sulla sua pelle, il suo profumo, il suo corpo morbido sul mio…..o il mio sul suo…..ahhhh…..

"CHARLES SE SOLO OSI ASSECONDARE MIA SORELLA, GIURO CHE TI INFIZO COME UN POLLO, CHIARO!"

"Marianne, ma io...già ho male al... se poi mi infilzi... povero me! Ahi ahi il mio didietro..."

"Quindi, osa fare una cosa simile e ti giuro che non potrai nemmeno viaggiare sdraiato!"

"Va bene Marianne! Jo...mi medicherai appena il Generale deciderà di fermarci...chissà fra quanto tempo! Non ce la faccio più!"

Certo che anche Marianne...che grinta! Qui nessuno ha pietà di me! Mi tocca viaggiare sdraiato a pancia in giù, con i cuscini che ha acquistato il generale sotto la pancia, per stare meno scomodo. Devo reggermi al sedile per non cadere, ohi ohi che male!

"Ahhh Sorella, mi sembra di vedere Oscar in gonnella! E sia, il mio Charles aspetterà." Dico sconsolata, immaginando già cosa gli farò non appena mi sarà possibile!

"Oh...bene! Lo sai che, in fondo, mi hai fatto un complimento?!"

"Complimento?! Non capisco, spiegati!"

"Mi hai paragonata ad Oscar, coraggiosa com'è, non può che farmi piacere!"

"Cara, non c'è dubbio, Oscar è coraggiosa ma dobbiamo riconoscere che tutti i Jarjayes lo sono!"

Mio marito ribatte: "Cara, riconosco che quello che hai detto è vero ma potresti apprezzare anche me e Louis, visto che ci siamo battuti come due leoni!"

"Certo caro, sei stato coraggioso, sono fiera di te!"

"Grazie Jo, sei una donna davvero eccezionale!"

Ascolto mia sorella e suo marito, non posso che sospirare e penso: certo che questi due sono fatti l'uno per l'altra. Decisamente è un matrimonio ben riuscito, hanno gli stessi interessi. E poi mio cognato la vizia e la asseconda in tutto!

"Marianne perché quella faccia, a cosa stai pensando?"

"A nulla Joséphine, a nulla!"

Il mio viaggio prosegue in compagnia di Anna e Carlo. Sono seduta di fronte a loro, con il braccio tento fermo dalla fasciatura che mi ha fatto Andrè. Non è nulla di grave, ma mio marito ha insistito affinchè lo tenessi fermo, almeno per oggi. È davvero apprensivo…..però mi fa piacere che sia così, inizio ad apprezzare le sue attenzioni!

Ho il braccio fasciato, Anna mi chiede: "Oscar Vi fa male?"

"No, è solamente indolenzito, qualche giorno e passerà."

Carlo, candidamente, domanda: "Zia Oscar, siete stata coraggiosa, mi è difficile credere che siate una donna."

Anna ribatte: "Carlo non è il modo di rivolgerti così."

"State tranquilla Anna! Dimmi Carlo, secondo te come dovrebbe essere una donna?"

"Ecco, come la mia mamma ..."

"Ovvero? Su...dimmi!"

Sorrido curiosa di sapere cosa dirà questo bimbetto! Lo so che ho poco di femminile, però da quando ho capito di amare Andrè mi sento in pace con me stessa, è come se mi fossi finalmente accettata.

"La mia mamma ricama, lavora a maglia e poi si intrattiene con le sue amiche a bere il the e poi indossa le gonne e si trucca il viso!... Beh adesso che stiamo viaggiando indossa degli abiti maschili ..."

"Oh...io direi che la tua mamma fa anche altre cose! Si prende cura di te. Gestisce una casa ed il suo patrimonio. Si assicura che non ti manchi nulla. Profuma. Ti protegge, dagli incubi e dai banditi! È molto coraggiosa!"

"Si, certo! ... Zia, posso farVi una domanda?"

"Certo! Dimmi pure!"

Questo bimbetto mi ricorda molto me e Andrè alla sua età: eravamo curiosi, impertinenti e mai fermi. Combinavamo guai a raffica e la povera Nanny doveva rincorrerci per tutta la casa, ed alla fine era sempre Andrè a venire punito dalla nonna ….. sorrido ricordando quei tempi! Ammetto che mi sto divertendo con questo bimbo. È l'attesa di avere il mio tra le braccia che é snervante! Lo vorrei già qui, fatto e finito. Magari pure già di qualche anno, così da potergli insegnare a tirare di scherma…. Sarò una madre disastrosa ….. povera me!

"Zia, la sera prima di metterci in viaggio ho sorpreso la mia mamma e il mio papà che si abbracciavano e si baciavano ..."

Vedo Anna sbiancare in viso e ribatte: "Ma Carlo cosa dici!"

"Madre, vorrei domandare alla zia se è indispensabile che un papà e una mamma debbono fare queste cose!"

"Oh...Carlo, vedi...quando due adulti si vogliono bene...si abbracciano e si baciano. E di solito la mamma ed il papà si vogliono tanto bene!"

"Ma io non voglio! Mia madre è solo mia, non di mio padre!"

"Ma Carlo! La tua mamma vuole bene a te... ma anche al tuo papà!"

"Ma noi non abbiamo mai avuto un papà in casa che abbracciava mia madre ..."

"Eh ... si ... però adesso hai anche tu un papà! Non sei contento? Ti insegnerà ad andare a cavallo ed a tirare di spada!"

"Si, certo però ... mia madre è mia! Non voglio che la tocchi, non voglio che la baci o l'abbracci!"

"Ecco Carlo ... mia madre e mio padre si abbracciano. É normale!"

"Lo zio Augustin bacia e abbraccia la zia! Ohhhh ... Ma è vecchio per certe cose!"

"Ah ah ah.. .non farti sentire da lui! Ih ih ih... anche io abbraccio Andrè! E Marianne abbraccia Louis!"

"Anche voi ..."

"Anche io ... abbraccio Andrè, perché gli voglio bene! Tanto bene!"

Rispondo al piccolo Carlo, divertendomi molto davanti al suo stupore. Credo che lo zio Armand e la marchesa avranno molto di cui preoccuparsi con questo piccolo geloso!

"Oscar, mi dispiace che Carlo Vi stia mettendo in imbarazzo! ... Carlo smettila di parlare di certe cose!"

"Ma madre ... io voglio capire! Vedete, madame Oscar è così diversa da Voi!"

Ci siamo fermati per una breve sosta per il pranzo, siamo nei pressi del lago Garda.

Ciascuno di noi tira fuori le vivande per il pasto.

Marianne sta per lasciare la vettura, ci guarda e dice: "Adesso Joséphine, puoi fare ciò che ti pare con tuo marito, io scendo!"

"Grazie sorellina! Charles, marito mio, sentito, mia sorella mi ha autorizzato ad abbassarti i pantaloni! Ih ih ..."

Sorrido maliziosa al pensiero di sentire la pelle del mio Charles sotto le mie mani.

"JO! Sei davvero impossibile!"

"Su su...non fare storie!"

Non appena mia sorella scende chiudo le tendine della carrozza, con le mani sbottono i pantaloni del mio Charles, poi risalgo con una mano sotto la camicia...come mi manca...io quasi quasi...tanto siamo soli, qui dentro. Nessuno ci disturberà ..ih ih….

"Joséphine, si può sapere cosa combini?! Se non l'hai ancora capito, io sto male! Ti prego cara, non torturarmi in questo modo."

"Charles! Io ti voglio! E se vuoi il massaggino sul tuo bellissimo culetto...su! Siamo soli!"

"Joséphine non scherzare ti prego. Ma non vedi che non riesco a mettermi in alcun modo?! Figurati poi a fare certe cose! Santo cielo, il mio fondo schiena è davvero il mio punto debole: all'inizio del viaggio mi sono ridotto male perché non ero abituato a stare in sella tante ore, e adesso mi riduco in questo modo dopo l'assalto! Cos'altro deve succedermi ancora!"

"Charles, ma tu non devi appoggiare il tuo culetto! Stai tranquillo, per questa volta ti permetto di tenere il tuo didietro verso l'alto! Su su...poche storie!"

Basta, ho deciso che lo voglio, e lo avrò! A qualsiasi costo! Non si è mai visto che Joséphine de Jarjayes non ottenga ciò che vuole!

"Marianne si può sapere perché Joséphine e Charles sono ancora sulla carrozza?"

"Padre, Joséphine deve medicarlo!"

Spalanco le braccia in un gesto di rassegnazione. Medicarlo, ormai avrebbe dovuto avere finito da un pezzo di occuparsi del "culetto" di suo marito….mi sa che si sta occupando anche di altro….

"Cosa?! Medicare Charles! Ma se sono li da un pezzo! Uhmm ... Sono sicuro che le loro intenzioni siano altre, adesso gli faccio vedere io!"

Vedo mio padre dirigersi a passo marziale verso la carrozza, con uno sguardo che non promette nulla di buono. Non vorrei essere al posto di quei due!

"Padre ... magari ... é meglio lasciarli stare! Ecco... io credo che... insomma ..."

"Marianne non è il caso che tu me lo dica: li conosco, conosco le loro intenzioni, ma adesso mi sentiranno!"

"Oh Charles, quanto sei bello ..."

Tengo stretto il mio Charles, voglio assaporare tutto di lui, perdermi in questi attimi di intimità rubati al nostro viaggio. Qui bisogna approfittare di ogni momento, o finirò con l'impazzire!

Mi avvicino alla carrozza e sento dei rumori molesti provenire all'interno. No davvero, questi due non hanno alcun ritegno! C'è un bambino che viaggia con noi, senza contare mademoiselle Elena, se suo padre sapesse che ho una figlia così … sfacciata, non mi avrebbe certo affidato Elena.

Busso allo sportello della carrozza, urlo: "VOI DUE USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DA LI, CAPITOOOO!"

"Charles... non ascoltare mio padre! Charles! Tu devi occuparti di me!"

"No, non Jo... non posso..."

"EHI VOI DUE, AVETE SENTITO?! SE NON VENITE FUORI, APRO IO!"

"Padre... un un att...tti...mo! Ah... abb...abbiamo qu...quasi.. fa...aaahhh..ttooooo!"

Il mio viso credo che sia rosso per la rabbia e per l'imbarazzo, continuo a urlare: "SE AL MIO TRE NON USCITE DI Lì, APRO LO SPORTELLO!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh un...un... att...timooo! Aaaah...Charles!" non intendo rinunciare proprio ora….

Come sono scesa dalla carrozza Andrè mi ha raggiunta. In effetti, non abbiamo più passato molto tempo lontani l'uno dall'altra. Mi guarda con una dolcezza incredibile, o forse lo ha sempre fatto ma io non ho mai capito nulla, povero Andrè, quanto devo averlo fatto soffrire. Sorrido mentre mi perdo nel suo profumo.

"Andrè! Secondo te cosa sta facendo mio padre?! Pensi anche tu che Joséphine e Charles..."

"Oscar, ormai quei due sono una certezza. Non fanno altro! Però li invidio!"

"Andrè! Ma cosa...tu...vorresti...io..."

Santo cielo, mi sento il viso caldo...tanto caldo...ma come può pensare a certe cose qui, in mezzo a tutte queste persone! Io non riesco neppure ad immaginare di…

Lascio la borsa dei viveri, mi avvicino a mia moglie, l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia e le sussurro all'orecchio: "Certo, mi piacerebbe farlo sulla carrozza!"

"Ma Andrè! Con tutti attorno ... io .. .non... é imbarazzante! anche solo pensare di …"

Ma cosa dice il mio Andrè? Certo, mi fa piacere ... però! Appoggio la testa alla sua spalla mentre mi faccio stringere nel suo abbraccio. Mi è mancato averlo vicino, sentire il suo profumo, vedere i suoi occhi. Uff …. Sto diventando una donnicciola svenevole …

"Gerard certo che stiamo davvero messi male! La Marchesa con il marchese sono sulla carrozza a divertirsi e, come se non bastasse, André è avvinghiato al Comandante! Ed io?! Nulla! Santo cielo, non mi resta che consolarmi con il mio libro, per fortuna che l'ho portato con me!"

"Alain! Smettila! Tanto non ci resta che resistere e sopportare!"

" Resistere e sopportare! Come si può resistere, se qui non pensano ad altro! Potrebbero almeno avere un poco di rispetto per chi soffre!"

"JOSEPHINE ADESSO HAI DAVVERO ESAGERATO! APRO ..."

Apro lo sportello con gesto rapido e vedo mio genero sdraiato e mia figlia intenta a spalmargli un unguento sul didietro. Joséphine è tutta spettinata, col viso rosso, la camicia abbottonata male, in parte fuori dai pantaloni. Si vede benissimo che ha cercato di rivestirsi in tutta fretta! Questa figlia, per fortuna che le ho trovato un marito adatto a lei!

"PADRE, SI PUO' SAPERE PERCHE' CI GUARDATE IN QUEL MODO?! SEMBRATE UN ASSATANATO! MA NON LO VEDETE CHE STO SPALMANDO LA POMATA SUL FONDO SCHIENO DI MIO MARITO?!"

Rispondo a mio padre con un tono falsamenti innocente, come se fosse proprio così!

"JOSEPHINNNNNE! MUOVETEVIIII!"

"Sissignore! Se almeno ci deste tempo per ricomporci. Non è possibile che ci stiate con il fiato sul collo in questo modo!"

"CHARLEEEES! TIRATI SU QUEI CALZONI! SEI...IMPRESENTABILE! VELLLOOOOOCEEE! O ti mando qui madame Giovanna Battista!"

"Co Come! No, Vi prego Signore, faccio in un minuto ..."

"Ih ih ih...bene...io vado! Avete 30 secondi di tempo per scendere!"

" Joséphine, te l'avevo detto che non era possibile fare certe cose ma tu sei una testona!"

"Certo Charles...ma è stato così eccitante! Certo, troppo veloce, però...aaaahhhhh!"

"Jo, però mi stai mettendo continuamente in imbarazzo, non soltanto davanti a tuo padre, ma davanti a tutti gli altri ..."

"Oh ... Charles! Mi sembra però che anche tu abbia apprezzato! Su su …... adesso usciamo o davvero mio padre manda qui madame pom pom!"

"Si cara, scendiamo ..."

"Gerard, eccoli stanno scendendo! Ahhh Beati loro!"

"Si si...Alain! Ma secondo te, il Generale come fa a resistere?!"

"Come fa dici?! Ma, e chi lo sa! Magari lui non …. ih ih .. Meglio non dire ciò che penso altrimenti ..."

"No no...parla!"

" Ih ih ... Gerard secondo te, il vecchio pazzo combinerà qualcosa con sua moglie?"

"Non lo so ... ma immagino di si! Tu non credi?!"

"Ih ih ... Certo che si, ma non lo vedi che ogni giorno che passa impazzisce sempre di più, questo significa che anche lui è in crisi d'astinenza! Ih ih "

"Ehi Alain guarda, la Contessa Battista torna alla carica. Su godiamoci lo spettacolo!"

"Geneeeeraleeee, non agitateVi, calmateVi, ricordate potrebbe farvi maaaaleee!"

Sento la voce cinguettante di madame Giovanna Battista, seguita dal coro abbaiante delle sue bestiacce. Possibile che questa donna non voglia lasciarmi in pace?

"Madame, se non sapete cosa fare, andate dalle vostre bestie!"

"Generale, le mie creature sono con Armandina. Io voglio sapere come Vi sentite dopo l'attaaacco dei briganti."

"Benissimo Madame. Mi sento ringiovanito! Un poco di attività fisica fa sempre bene!"

"Ohhhhh Siiiiii Geneneeeerale, sapeste come Vi compreeeendoooo! Se voleteee possiamo farlo insieeeeme!"

"Vorreste duellare con me? No no ... chiedete a Victor! Su su..."

"Nooooo Lo voglio fare con voi, insegnatemi, Vi prego Augustinnn!"

"Adesso non ho tempo! Perdonatemi Madame!"

Mi allontano a passo rapido ma questa donna assillante, certe volte è meglio una ritirata strategica, soprattutto quando si tratta di donne!

"AUGUSTINNN! NON ANDATEVENE, VI PREGO INSEGNATEMI! E POI POTREMO ESSERE NUOVAMENTE ATTACCATI DAI BRIGANTI, UNA SPADA IN PIU' FA SEMPRE COMODO!"

" State tranquilla Madame! A voi ci penserà Victor! VICTOOOR! Veloce! Occupati di Madame!"

Uff...cosa mi tocca sopportare!

"Generale cosa succede?"

"Occupati della contessa!"

"Come! .. Contessa Giovanna Battista, cosa Vi succede, forse Vi sentite male?"

"No no ... nulla ragazzo ... nulla! Vai vai...! Occupati dei miei piccoli tesori!"

"Geneeeeerale, Vi prego insegnatemi a tirare di scheeeerma….."

"VICTORRRRRRR!

"Si Signore, calmateVi …"

"Victor, dammi una sola ragione affinché io mi calmi?!"

"Geneeeerale, il ragazzo ha ragione, non agitateVI!"

"VICTORRR!"

"Povero padre, alla fine tornerà a casa malato."

"Marianne come possiamo aiutarlo a liberarsi della contessa?"

"Non lo so …. Aspetta Victor, ho un'idea! ….PADRE …."

"COSA C'E' MARIANNE?!"

"Padre calmateVi altrimenti mia madre, al nostro ritorno,a dovrà curarVi ! Lo sapete che soffrite di attacchi di tosse!"

In un primo momento le parole di mia figlia sono incomprensibili ma poi capisco …"

"Coooosa! Geneeerale Voi siete sposaaaato!"

"Certo madame, altrimenti non avrei qui con me le mie figlie!"

"Ma, io …. Geneeerale, io credevo che foste vedevo!"

"Come! No Signora! Mia moglie Marguerite è viva e mi aspetta a palazzo, sempre se ci arriverò, visto tutto quello che mi sta succedendo!"

Dico mentre con le mani faccio tutti i gesti di scongiuro di cui sono a conoscenza!

"NOOOO…. GENEEEERALEEEEE!"

"Beh, si può sapere cosa Vi prende Madame?"

"Ahhhhh questa poi! Un uomo affascinante ed aitante come Voi non può essere impegnato sentimentalmente!"

"Ma … come! VICTOR! Hai preso i viveri? Dobbiamo ripartire in fretta!"

"Sissignore!"

"Marianne, credi che il tuo piano abbia funzionato?"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia! Guarda la Contessa come continua a guardare mio padre."

"Già, ha l'aria delusa ma continua a guardarlo come de fosse un dio. Assurdo!"

Mi allontano veloce dalla Contessa, quasi mi scontro con mio fratello, talmente sono furioso!

"Armand, si può sapere perché mi guardi in questo modo?"

"Augustin, credo che il tentativo di tua figlia non avrà un granché effetto. Madame Battista continua a guardarti inebetita, forse più di prima!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Armand, una donna che si rispetti non corre dietro ad un uomo sposato."

"Augustin, tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa le donne mi abbiano detto! Ti assicuro che quando una donna si mettete in testa di possedere un uomo, fa di tutto pur di averlo!"

"Armand, mi meraviglio di te! Non stai parlando con un ragazzino ma con un uomo adulto. Cosa credi che non abbia mai avuto a che vedere con situazioni simili?! Beh se è così ti sbagli! E adesso sbrighiamoci!"

"Va bene Augustin! …. Oh guarda, finalmente Joséphine e Charles sono scesi dalla carrozza, era ora!"

"Ti prego Armand non ricordarmelo, quei due non pensano ad altro!"

"Augustin, in fondo sono marito e moglie!"

"Armand non vorrai incoraggiarli spero."

"Ma no, anzi, credo che tua figlia sia davvero terribile!"

Non faccio in tempo a terminare la frase che mia nipote ci raggiunge. Ha un aspetto rilassato, anche se è tutta rossa in viso, con segni vistosi sul collo, ed è tutta spettinata! E Charles, ha un'aria così … sognante, che si capisce subito cosa è accaduto in quella carrozza! Quanto li invidio!

"Zio chi sarebbe terribile?"

"Nulla Joséphine, è solo che ho ricordato un episodio della mia gioventù allora …"

"Ma Voi siete ancora giovane zio, infondo avete solo dieci anni in più di me! Zio, Vi consiglio di non perdere altro tempo inutilmente, approfittate di ogni momento della Vostra vita, credo che l'abbiate sciupata fin troppa!"

Mio padre mi guarda in malo modo e ribatte: "Possibile che tu debba farmi disperare!"

"Padre, ma cosa succede, perché la contessa Battista Vi guarda in quel modo?"

"In quale modo mi guarderebbe?"

"Non so, è strana!"

"Forse perché ha appena appreso che ho una moglie, meglio così, almeno mi lascerà in pace!"

"Ne siete davvero certo Padre?"

"No, adesso ti ci metti anche tu! Ma si può sapere perché tutti volete tormentarmi con questa storia?"

"Padre, ma guardatela! Le si legge in faccia che sta soffrendo, e come se avesse appena ricevuto una delusione d'amore!"

"Ohhh Ma insomma! Smettetela! Tutti e due!"

Ritorno mesta dai miei tesorini, almeno loro non mi hanno mai delusa. Loro mi amano!

"Contessa Battista, cosa Vi succede, perché siete tanto taciturna?"

"Oh Armandina, che delusione!"

"Cosa Vi è successo Contessa?!

"Il bel Generale ha una moglie! Sing .. sing …"

"Nooo! Anche Voi contessa! Ma questa è una sfortuna! Pensate che io sto impazzendo per quel bellissimo moro e invece è un sodomita!"

"Come! Vuoi dire che quel giovane dai bellissimi occhi verdi è un sodomita?! Ma come! Armandina, sei sicura di quello che dici?"

Rispondo tutta scandalizzata. Io sono una donna perbene, onesta e timorata di Dio. Non voglio certo viaggiare con un sodomita al seguito! Mi faccio rapida il segno della croce, che Nostro Signore mi protegga!

"Certo Madame, l'ho visto con i miei occhi, ha baciato davanti a tutti e senza vergogna il giovane biondo. Sinceramente non so cosa ci trovi in quel ragazzetto a me non piace per nulla!"

"Ma no, Armandina! Il biondino in realtà è una donna ed è sua moglie!"

Rispondo sollevata, la mia anima è tranquilla, posso tornare ad occuparmi del mio Generale!

"Come! Dite davvero?"

"Certo Armandina, ti dico che Oscar è un'altra figlia del mio bellissimo Geneeerale! Sing… sing …"

"Ohhh Peccato Contessa, siamo davvero sfortunate! Io ho perso la testa per il moro e Voi per il Generale! Madame siamo davvero sfortunate!"

Dopo un rapido pasto riprendiamo il nostro viaggio. Quando il sole volge al tramonto, mio padre decide di fermarci in una radura, al bordo del lago. Non ha voluto andare in una locanda, credo che voglia mettere alla prova la Contessa di Costigliole! Forse anche stancarla, nella speranza che lo lasci in pace. Però io avrei fatto volentieri un bel bagno!

E' sera, prima di andare in tenda per riposare, approfittiamo del fatto che Carlo è in compagnia di Marianne, Anna ed io ci appartiamo dietro un albero, accarezzo il suo viso, le dico: "Amore mio, come ti senti?"

"Bene Armand, non ho alcun disturbo, il nostro bambino …."

Non le lascio dire altro che l'abbraccio e mi avvento sulle sue labbra e la bacio con passione …..

"Armand, ti amo …"

"Oh Anna, anch'io ti amo!

La bacio ancora. I miei baci sono ancora più passionali, lei mi ricambia, sento che mi desidera …..

"Armand, che bella serata, la luna è così visibile e poi si riflette nel lago. Guarda com'è bello il lago, sembra uno specchio!"

"Si, amore, è il lago di Garda! Stasera sembra tutto così irreale, tranquillo, che pace. Vorrei tanto che tu ed io, facessimo l'amore qui, sai come sarebbe bello."

"Ma cosa dici Armand, non è possibile."

"Lo so Anna, è troppo pericoloso:"

"Non sai quanto ti desidero. Spero che domani che alloggeremo in una locanda così riusciremo a starcene un poco per conto nostro."

"Armand, come facciamo con Carlo. Lo sai che dormirà con me, non possiamo certo affidarlo a tuo fratello!"

"Questa si, che è un'idea! Parlerò con lui, farò in modo che dorma nella sua stanza."

"Tu credi che il generale lo tenga con lui?"

"Proverò a convincerlo! .. Anna quanto sei bella, ti desidero Anna!"

"Zia Marianne, dov'è mia madre?"

"Ecco … tuo padre l'ha accompagnata alla toilette, tra non molto saranno qui."

"Ma io volevo andare con loro!"

"Ma cosa dici Carlo! Tu non puoi!"

"Zia Marianne, mio padre di sicuro ne approfitterà per baciare la mamma."

"E tu dovresti essere felice che la tua mamma e il tuo papà si vogliano bene!"

"Si, me l'ha detto anche la zia Oscar, ma io voglio che la mia mamma baci me, solo me!"

Sento dei passi, la voce di mio padre interrompe il discorso di Carlo: "Nipote, vieni con me!"

"Posso sapere dove volete portarmi zio?"

"Nella mia tenda, voglio mostrarti la mia spada."

"Davvero zio?!"

"Certo Carlo, andiamo!"

Sono con Armandina e i miei bambini davanti al fuoco, osservo il mio bellissimo generale, è con il ragazzino. Cosa farei per essere con lui, possibile che lui debba essere davvero sposato?!

Dico a mia nipote: "Elena, voglio tornare nella mia tenda."

"Come volete zia, ma Victor vorrebbe scambiare qualche parola con me, prima che si metta di guardia!"

"E va bene Elena! … Armandina, dammi le bestiole, io mi ritiro, tu sorveglia a dovuta distanza mia nipote ed il suo fidanzato."

"Come volete contessa!"

"Grazie zia!"

Sorrido felice all'idea di poter parlare un poco con Victor. In fondo mia zia è una brava donna, molto comprensiva!

Armandina si mantiene a poca distanza da me e Victor, quel tanto da non poter ascoltare la nostra conversazione.

"Elena, questa è la seconda notte che passerete nella tenda, immagino che Vi mancheranno i Vostri agi."

"Beh, Victor, non nego che è disagevole dormire in tenda ma, sono felice di viaggiare con Voi!"

"Voi mi lusingate Elena! La Vostra è davvero una dimostrazione di affetto."

"Ecco … Victor, io per Voi provo molto di più che semplice affetto! Ops .. scusatemi, penserete che sono una sfacciata."

"Ma no Elena, non lo penso affatto, anzi, apprezzo la Vostra sincerità e non può che farmi piacere."

"Victor, credete che la Vostra famiglia sarà felice che diventi la Vostra sposa?"

"Non vedo perché non dovrebbe esserlo, loro fremono all'idea che mi sposi! Vedrete saranno ben lieti di accoglierVi!"

"Mi fa piacere Victor! …. Victor, scusate la mia impertinenza però vorrei farVi una domanda …"

"Ditemi Elena …"

"Ecco, Voi siete un bel giovane e avete qualche anno in più di me, possibile che non abbiate trovato moglie alla corte parigina! Victor, Vi siate mai innamorato?"

Le parole di Elena mi spiazzano, non so cosa rispondere.

"Victor, deduco dal Vostro silenzio che Vi siate innamorato o sbaglio?"

"Ecco …. Elena … io …. Si, mi sono innamorato, Voi mi piacete moltissimo, Elena …"

"Victor, avete inteso le mie parole, Vi prego siate sincero, io non ho alcun motivo di essere gelosa del Vostro passato, ciò che conta per me, è il presente e il nostro futuro insieme. Però mi piacerebbe conoscere il Vostro passato."

"Vedete Elena, ho trentacinque anni, mi pare ovvio che mi sia innamorato, è solo che il mio era un amore non corrisposto."

"Immagino che abbiate sofferto moltissimo per questo amore impossibile, vero Victor?"

Mi avvicino a Elena le prendo la mano, sussurro: "Si certo, è inutile negarlo, è così! … Ma ormai appartiene al passato, Voi siete il mio presente e rappresentate il mio futuro! Elena giuro che Vi farò felice!"

"Lo so Victor, ne sono sicura, come sono sicura che siete un uomo buono e generoso."

Mi perdo negli occhi del mio fidanzato. Sento le sue labbra appoggiarsi alla pelle della mia mano, leggere. Arrossisco per il gesto galante.

Elena è davvero bella, giovane ed educata. Sento il profumo dei suoi capelli, vedo i suoi occhi brillare. Alla luce della luna, sembra di avere davanti una di quelle dame dei dipinti. È davvero una bella ragazza, dolce e spigliata. Le sussurro appena: "Elena, io vorrei abbracciarvi e baciarvi".

Alle mie parole, la vedo arrossire imbarazzata. Spero di non avere osato troppo, con questa creatura così fresca e giovane!

Prendo tra le braccia i miei piccoli tesori e mi dirigo verso la tenda, lascio le mie bestiole nella loro cuccia e torno a sbirciare Augustin.

Mi affaccio alla tenda, non lo vedo, forse si è allontanato, chissà! La curiosità mi spinge a cercarlo.

Chiudo la tenda e lascio il sentiero per un breve tratto per cercare di vedere il mio generale, ma è tutto inutile, non lo vedo, chissà dov'è?!

Credo che stasera non dormirò, che delusione: ha una moglie!

Prima di entrare nella tenda con mio nipote mi guardo alle spalle, voglio controllare che tutto sia a posto, sussurro: "Ma quella è Madame Battista, ma si può sapere dove sta andando tutta sola? Addentrarsi nella boscaglia senza essere scortata è pericoloso.

"La Salle!"

"Sissignore!

"Occupati di Carlo, arrivo subito."

"Sissignore!"

Seguo per qualche metro la contessa, percorre il sentiero, l'avvicino e le dico: "Madame, si può sapere dove state andando tutta sola? Lo sapete che è pericoloso allontanarsi dall'accampamento senza che Vi scorti un uomo!"

La voce del Generale mi fa sobbalzare, lancio un urlo: "AHHHHHH … GENEEERALE SIETE VOI!"

"Madame, si può sapere cosa avete da gridare?!"

"Ohhh Geneeeerale, siete Voi! Mi avete spaventata!"

"Madame, dovreste spaventarVi solo se veniste attaccata dai briganti, non da me!"

"Lo so Generaaale, ma non mi aspettavo che Voi mi seguiste."

"Madame, io non Vi ho seguita è solo che non voglio che accada nulla di spiacevole …."

Vedo madame Giovanna Battista avanzare verso una buca, non si accorge che sta per cadere dentro, l'afferro per le braccia e la trattengo.

Sento le mani del mio bel tenebroso sulle mie braccia, mi guarda, mi abbraccia, il mio respiro è affannato ….

La voce del bel generale mi riporta alla realtà: "Madame ATTENTA!"

"Cosa succede Augustin?"

"Guardate! A un passo da voi, c'è una buca profonda, mancava poco e ci sareste caduta! Madame non dovete allontanarvi dall'accampamento da SOLA!"

"Generale, la prossima volta che dovrò allontanarmi, mi accompagnerete?"

"Madame, per certe esigenze fatevi scortare dalla Vostra cameriera."

"Ma come, non avete appena detto che potrei essere aggredita dai briganti?!"

"Si, ma fatevi accompagnare da Victor, dopo tutto è il fidanzato di Vostra nipote!"

Prendo il braccio del generale e dico: "Ma io mi sento al sicuro solo con Voi!"

"Madame, non vorrei sembrarVi scortese ma io non posso! E adesso scusatemi, Carlo mi sta aspettando. Su torniamo all'accampamento!"

Sospiro, prendo il braccio del bel tenebroso e dico: "E sia Generale, ma permettete che prenda il Vostro braccio, spero di non infastidirVi!"

Sospiro e annuisco mentre accompagno madame Battista alla sua tenda, sono costretto a dire: "Ma certo che no! Non vedo perché dovreste infastidirmi!"

Povero Me! Ci mancava una donna invaghita di me!

E devo pure essere gentile ed educato, come si conviene ad un nobile del mio rango, così vicino alla famiglia reale! Ah, se solo potessi, la getterei nel lago, lei e le sue bestiacce!

Il capellone è poco più in là che sta chiacchierando con la sua fidanzata. Mentre io sono davanti al fuoco con André ed il Comandante vedo il vecchio pazzo accompagnare alla tenda madame pom pom, dico: "Comandante, Vostro padre è davvero nei guai!"

"Non ti capisco Alain, cosa intendi dire?!"

"Guardate alle Vostre spalle, la contessa Battista è avvinghiata al braccio di Vostro padre."

"Cosa?!"

Mi giro, li vedo. La contessa guarda con occhi sognanti mio padre, sussurro: "Ma non è possibile!"

"Comandante, io penso che a madame Marguerite non farebbe affatto piacere vederli in quell'atteggiamento."

"Ma in quale atteggiamento! Alain, è la contessa Battista che si è fatta strane idee, non mio padre!"

Rispondo decisa, con il solito tono di comando

"Si lo so comandante ma sapete com'è?! Le donne sono molto gelose ed in questo caso a ragion veduta. Secondo me la contessa ha perso la testa per Vostro padre, come la sua cameriera per il nostro André!"

"Cosa?! Ma Alain si può sapere che ti salta in mente?!"

"Comandante, io osservo e taccio, ma qui la questione si fa davvero seria, vedrete che di questo passo non avremo solo il problema di difenderci dagli assalti! Anzi, sapete cosa Vi dico?! E' meglio che Vostro padre cominci a preoccuparsi davvero dagli assalti di madame pom pom!"

"Alain tu …."

"Io niente Comandante! E Voi lo avete intuito come tutti gli altri! Certo che non vorrei essere al suo posto!"

Siamo davanti alla mia tenda, sono emozionata: ho passeggiato con il generale, lo guardo, dico: "Vi ringraaaazio di avermi scortata Augustin, con Voi accanto mi sento tranquilla, protetta e feliiice!"

"Scusatemi ma adesso mio nipote mi sta aspettando. Buona notte madame!"

"Sogni d'oro Generale!"

Augustin si allontana in tutta fretta, osservo la sua andatura, mi ricorda un eroe greco: alto, bello, aitante. Sospiro e sussurro: "Beata sua moglie, com'è bello!"

Entro afflitta e sconsolata nella mia tenda, ci sono le mie bestiole ch,e appena mi vedono, scodinzolano felici.

"Mio Generale, avete una moglie, chissà se l'amate!"

"Zia Marianne, mia madre non è ancora tornata!"

"Su Carlo, magari i tuoi genitori stanno scambiando qualche parola, ti da fastidio che parlino?"

"Ma no, zia! Mi infastidisce che mia madre si lasci abbracciare da mio padre!"

Sono dietro la tenda di mia figlia, chiedo: "Marianne sei qui con Carlo?"

"Si, certo Padre! Gerard doveva occuparsi degli animali ed ha lasciato Carlo con me."

Sento la voce di mio zio e mi precipito da lui, gli dico: "Zio Augustin Vi sto aspettando!"

"Bene, vieni con me, voglio mostrarti la mia spada come ti avevo promesso."

"Grazie zio!"

Carlo cammina accanto a me, mi prende la mano, e guardando in un punto lontano, sussurra: "Zio, finalmente i miei genitori sono tornati!"

Vedo Armand e Anna camminare mano nella mano, si avvicinano, dico loro: "Armand, spero che ti sia allontanato con la Marchesa armato di pistola?!"

"Certo Augustin, so bene che dobbiamo stare allerta."

"Padre, lo zio Augustin mi mostrerà la sua spada, che bello! Padre non appena saremo arrivati a Parigi, me ne regalerete una?"

"Ma certo Carlo …"

Mio fratello ribatte: "La prima spada sarò io a regalartela Carlo. Ti darò una che è appartenuta a mio nonno."

"Davvero! Come sono felice, grazie zio!"

"Marchesa, porto con me, nella mia tenda Vostro figlio."

"Ma certo Generale!"

Vedo mio figlio allontanarsi con Augustin, guardo sognante mia moglie e dico: "Anna stasera chiederò a mio fratello di far dormire con lui Carlo."

"Ma Armand, che imbarazzo …"

"Ma no, cara, cosa dici! E poi Augustin non è un ragazzino, capirà. Anna, immagino che tu sia stanca, torna nella tua tenda, hai bisogno di riposare, domani dobbiamo ripartire e non arriveremo prima di sera."

"Si, certo Armand, buona notte!"

Anna si allontana appena, la sua mano è ancorata alla mia, le sussurro: "Prima di andare via, vorrei un piccolo bacio della buona notte …"

"Armand, a pochi metri ci sono tua nipote, suo marito e poi i soldati, io …"

Poso le mie labbra sulla sua guancia e le sussurro: "Buona notte Anna, a domani!"

Sorrido, rispondo: "Buona notte Armand!"

Lascio andare Anna verso la tenda che dividerà con mia nipote Oscar, come l'altra notte. Sono sereno nel sapere che Oscar è con mia moglie e mio figlio. Con lei sono al sicuro, anche se è ferita e stanca.

Entro nella tenta di mio fratello, sento che parla con mio figlio: "Visto Carlo, ti piace la spada di tuo zio?"

"Certo zio! E l'elsa...é bellissima! Quanti decori!"

"Questa spada era di mio padre, anche lui Generale dell'esercito francese. Con questa ho cominciato la mia carriera militare."

"Oh...e poi la darete a madame Oscar?"

"Quando mi ritirerò dall'esercito la lascerò al mio prossimo erede: François!"

"François? Avete un altro figlio?!"

"No, mi riferisco al nipote che mi darà tua cugina Oscar."

"Ah...e sarà un maschio? Che bello! Così potremo giocare assieme!"

Ascolto la conversazione di mio fratello e Carlo, entro e dico: "Carlo, ti piacerebbe avere un fratellino con cui giocare?"

"Un fratellino? Uhm...meglio un cuginetto! Così mia madre è tutta per me! Ih ih ih" Sorrido furbetto! Un fratello sarebbe invadente, un cuginetto invece no! Ih ih …"

Le parole di mio figlio mi spiazzano ma insisto: "Sono sicuro che saresti felice di avere non soltanto un cuginetto ma anche un fratellino."

"Uhm...non so! Io non voglio dividere mia madre! Credo che un cuginetto sarà perfetto! Ih ih ih …"

Mio fratello tossicchia e dice: "Carlo, è ora che tu vada a dormire, domani dovrai svegliarti molto presto."

"Si certo zio! Corro da mia madre! Buona notte!"

Mi alzo sulle punte dei piedini nel tentativo di dare un bacio della buonanotte allo zio Augustin ed a mio padre.

"Aspetta Carlo, ti accompagno da tua madre …."

"Grazie padre!"

Afferro stretta stretta la mano di mio padre e lo trascino verso la tenda di mia madre. Sono davvero felice di avere un padre, come tutti i bambini. Anzi, ora ho anche uno zio e delle cugine, che però chiamo zie. E presto avrò anche un cuginetto. E chissà cos'altro mi aspetta a Parigi! Che bello, sono davvero felice!

"Augustin, debbo parlarti, torno subito!"

"Ti aspetto, Armand, fa presto."

Sento dei passi, la voce di mio figlio che mi dice: "Madre siamo qui!"

"Anna, Carlo è qui! Io devo andare, lo sai che ho una questione in sospeso co mio fratello! Domani mattina ne riparleremo!"

"Certo! Buona notte Armand! Carlo, saluta tuo padre!"

"Buona notte Padre! A domani!"

Abbraccio forte mia madre, lei é solo mia!

Guardo mio figlio: è stretto a sua madre. Sono costernato, non so come farò a spiegargli che a breve ci sposeremo e gli daremo un fratellino. Dio ti prego aiutami! Guida le mie azioni e le mie parole! … Credo che avrò un mucchio di problemi.

Raggiungo mio fratello, nella tenda che divideremo per la notte.

"Armand, dimmi, di cosa vuoi parlarmi?"

"Ecco Augustin, devo chiederti un favore."

"Dimmi!"

"Ecco, domani sera faremo una breve sosta a Riva del Garda. Alloggeremo in una locanda … ecco Augustin, io ti chiedo di far dormire con te mio figlio."

"Cosa?! E tu immagino che vorresti dormire, diciamo così, con sua madre! Armand!"

Certo che mio fratello ha una faccia tosta incredibile!

"Si, è così Augustin. Ti prego, non dirmi di no!"

Guardo mio fratello, decisamente non ha la mia tempra. Io so resistere, se é necessario!

Ma lui...uff...uguale a mia figlia Joséphine, ed allo zio Claud. Sono molto indeciso ... .meglio un quasi soldato tranquillo ... e sia!

"E va bene Armand. Non condivido la tua necessità, ma per questa volta lascerò correre!"

"Davvero! Oh grazie fratello!"

"Ma sappi che sarà l'unica eccezione!"

"Su Augustin, non puoi farmi questo! Dopo tutto Anna ed io abbiamo già tribolato abbastanza, non ti pare?"

"Armand...ti ho detto di si, per domani!"

"Augustin, possibile che tu sia tanto rigido, infondo se non mi comprendi tu, che sei mio fratello, chi altri può farlo? Hai visto quanti problemi mi attendono con mio figlio? Non vuole che mi avvicini a sua madre, almeno tu, evitami i problemi."

"Si...hai ragione. Per domani ti aiuterò... ed anche con Carlo!"

"Grazie Augustin! … A chi tocca il prossimo turno di guardia?"

"A te ed a me!"

" Bene, così potremo riparlare della questione! Buona notte Augustin!"

"A dopo Armand."

Accompagno Oscar alla sua tenda, prima di lasciarla, le dico: "Spero che domani sera tu riesca a dormire meglio, magari in un bel letto tutto per noi."

Arrossisco alle parole di Andrè, mi stringo al mio amore e sussurro: "Oh André, anche tu mi manchi!"

Mi perdo nel suo abbraccio mentre sento che posa le sue labbra tra i miei capelli. Lo stringo forte a me, ho davvero voglia di sentirlo mio, solo mio. Mi è mancato non averlo al mio fianco per tutto il giorno, sono abituata a cavalcare con Andrè, sempre. Questa situazione mi pesa, credo che anche lui lo percepisca.

"Oscar, ti amo. mi manchi. Non sono abituato a starti così lontano. Ti ho sempre seguita, ed ora mi manchi. Ma va bene così, tu devi viaggiare in carrozza, e riposarti il più possibile. Dimmi, come va il braccio?"

Mi stacco appena dal mio Andrè, sollevo il viso fino ad incrociare il suo sguardo, carico di amore e dolcezza.

"Va tutto bene Andrè. Stiamo bene, stai tranquillo. Vorrei solo poter viaggiare a cavallo…ma capisco che non riuscirei a farcela, mi stancherei troppo."

Sospiro un poco affranta.

Andrè posa le sue labbra sulle mie e mi augura così la buona notte.

Sono di guardia con il capellone, vedo il Comandante davanti alla sua tenda abbracciata ad André, li guardo appena poi mi giro imbarazzato.

Inevitabilmente il mio sguardo va al maggiore, mormoro appena: "Beati loro, mi manca mia moglie."

Il capellone appoggia le spalle ad un troco d'albero e posa il fucile, è pensieroso.

Non resisto e domando: "Maggiore al temine della nostra missione Vi sposerete, immagino che siate contento!"

"Beh, ecco Sassoin, credo che ad un certo punto della vita di un uomo sia inevitabile, prima o poi tocca a tutti."

Sono di fronte al capellone, sorrido, e con aria sognante ribatto: "Ho conosciuto mia moglie a Venezia e ci siamo sposati in pochi giorni."

"Sei stato velocissimo Sassoin!"

"Già! Sapete com'è … quando una donna ti prende il cuore e la testa, non c'è ma che tenga, la desideri e basta! Questo mi è successo con la mia Sabrina. Immagino che anche per Voi sia accaduto la medesima cosa, altrimenti non Vi sareste impegnato con la contessina."

"Beh, in effetti Elena mi piace molto. E poi trovo che abbia delle qualità come hanno poche donne. Penso che non avrei potuto trovare di meglio!"

"Ih ih … Maggiore, penso che l'Italia ci abbia portato fortuna, entrambi abbiamo trovato moglie."

"Gia! ….. Ma dimmi Sassoin, da quanto ho visto, non conosci l'italiano, come hai fatto a comprendere tua moglie?"

"Ah ah …. Giusto! Vedete, Sabrina lavorava presso la corte veneziana e con tutti i francesi che la frequentano, ha imparato la nostra lingua! … Ih ih ih … Se ci ripenso …. Ih ih ih …. Inizialmente mi ha preso in giro, mi ha fatto credere di non intendere il francese! Ih ih ih …."

"Ah ah ah … Sassoin, allora hai trovato una donna che ti ha messo alla prova prima di accettare la tua proposta, però! Ih ih ih …"

"Già! Sapeste quanto mi manca! Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarla. Brutta vita quella del soldato, un giorno sei a casa ed un altro chissà!"

"Anche per me questa missione è stata inaspettata, erano anni che non mi succedeva di essere impiegato in un posto tanto lontano da casa."

"Però è stato provvidenziale, avete trovato l'amore."

"In effetti è così! …."

"Armand, sei pronto, tocca a noi!"

"Si Augustin, ho già controllato le munizioni nel fucile, possiamo andare!"

"Bene!"

Mio fratello ed io lasciamo la tenda e raggiungiamo la postazione. Ci avviciniamo ai due soldati di guardia, Augustin con tono severo, ordina: "Cambio di guardia!"

Alain e Victor rispondono: "Sissignore!"

"Problemi?"

"No Signore, tutto tranquillo!"

"Bene, potete andare!"

"Sissignore!"

Alain e Victor si allontanano, Augustin ed io occupiamo la nostra postazione.

"Armand, credo che tu debba parlare con tuo figlio quanto prima, cosa stai aspettando, che nasca prima il tuo secondo genito?!"

"Hai ragione Augustin ma, come avrai compreso, non è facile parlare con Carlo, è prevenuto nei miei confronti."

"Armand, lui ti ha accettato come padre, vedrai che ti accetterà come marito di sua madre!"

"Oh Augustin, temo davvero che non sarà facile, credo davvero di essere in un mare di guai!"

"Su, coraggio fratello, a tutto c'è una soluzione …"

"Augustin dovrai aiutarmi, tutta la famiglia dovrà farlo …."

"Armand, lo faremo, ma dovrai essere tu per primo a farlo. Tu e Anna dovete cogliere il momento propizio per parlargli …."

"Augustin, ci abbiamo provato prima di partire ma lui ha alzato un muro tra me e sua madre, dice che è solo sua. Come farò!"

"Armand, tra meno di due mesi ti sposerai, e fino ad allora dovrai prepararlo un poco per volta e poi tra non molto la gravidanza di tua moglie sarà evidente, quando se ne renderà conto come farete?!"

"Lo so Augustin, infatti tutto questo mi da pensiero ….."

_**Signols, alle miniere di gesso**_

_**Il Generale – Marguerite – Armand – Oscar e André**_

_**Le Autrici: Aizram e Terry ringraziano ancora una volta tutti coloro che lasciano un "mi piace", un voto, una recensione. Grazie!**_

_**E un ringraziamento anche per i lettori silenziosi.. **_

_**A tutti i nostri affezionati lettori, auguriamo buon divertimento!**_

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Voi non mettete il caschetto? Quell'oggetto che serve per proteggere la testa! Ve lo consiglio ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Adesso ricordo! E' lo stesso oggetto che volevate che io mettessi quando siamo andati al maneggio di Siponto, quando siamo stati in Puglia."

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto Generale! Allora? Lo consiglio a tutti! Ih ih…..anche a te, Terry!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi dispiace Madamigella, l'ho detto allora e lo ripeto: io non ho bisogno di nessun caschetto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Madame, neppure voi? Armand? Allora?! Tu Terry, metti il caschetto!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo non voglio battere la testa! Marguerite, Voi andrete in sella con il Generale?"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Certo mie care autrici. E Voi due? Da sole?!"

_**Terry: **_" Madame, Aizram sa andare a cavallo, invece io non molto, quindi Armand se permettete verrò con voi!"

**Armand: **"Ma certo, madame Terry, sarà un vero piacere! Però, Augustin ha il suo stallone nero, Hannibal. Ma noi madamigella? Queste due cavalline qui?! Piccoline, con delle zampette tozze…..siete sicura?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Armand, loro due andranno benissimo, fidatEVI di me! Conoscono bene la strada! Ih ih…. e sono dell'altezza giusta…..vedrete! ih ih ih Bene, andiamo?!"

**Armand: **"E va bene! Spero che vada tutto per il verso giusto! Madame Terry, volete accomodarvi avanti?"

_**Terry: **_" No, Armand, preferisco sedermi dietro!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ah ah ah ah … Armand, fratello, secondo me Madame Arpia non si fida di te! Ah ah Ah.."

_**Armand:**_" Non capisco cosa tu voglia insinuare Augustin! Perchè madame non dovrebbe fidarsi di me?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Nessuno dimentica ciò che sei stato: un libertino!"

_**Armand:**_"Ti prego Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitto Armand e seguiamo l'arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, tutti in sella! Si parte! E sappiate che la strada è tutta in salita!"

Toff … toc … crac ….

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, se continuate così, vi riempirete di bernoccoli! Vedete, noi invece passiamo sotto ai rami ih ih ih. Ma VOI avete voluto il Vostro Hannibal!"

_**Generale:**_ " Arg… Voi l'avevate previsto Madamigella, non è vero?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Generale, ma non mi avete voluto ascoltare! Ah….Terry, la nostra creatura è davvero testarda!"

_**Terry: **_" Già, ma noi lo sapevamo in partenza. Non possiamo farci nulla! Aizram, forse se batte un poco la testa non può che fargli bene, magari rinsavisce! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Speriamo Terry, speriamo! … Bene, adesso dobbiamo lasciare qui i cavalli, e proseguire a piedi! Allora Generale, vi è piaciuta la salita tra i boschi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Assolutamente no! Sono pieno di bernoccoli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su su …. almeno avete protetto Madame! Eppure Vi avevo detto di mettere il casco! Ma Voi, nulla! E avete pure preso in giro queste due splendide cavalle!... Su, guardate che panorama che si vede da qui! Non è bellissimo?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Avete ragione, madamigella, un vero spettacolo della natura! E così Augustin, nella tua missione sei passato da questa valle?! è bellissimo!"

_**Generale:**_ " Marguerite, avrei tanto desiderato che venissi con noi ma non è stato possibile! E poi il nostro viaggio non è nemmeno di piacere, siamo costantemente in pericolo. Ma ti prometto che un giorno ti porterò con me, magari in una seconda luna di miele!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Oh...Augustin…..che caro che sei!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Vi piace questo posto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere dove siamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"A Signols, alle miniere di gesso…"

_**Generale: **_ "Non capisco, perché?"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, allora sappiate che il sito minerario è stato sfruttato tra il 1881 ed i primi anni Sessanta del secolo successivo. Le cave, sia a cielo aperto che in galleria, sparse lungo i due chilometri di filone, erano servite da carrelli su binari che affluivano a un sistema di discesa con teleferiche che portava il materiale grezzo all'area di lavorazione e stoccaggio a valle. Oggi sono visibili i resti della teleferica e dei carrelli! All'interno di quell'imbocco, si trova un'amia sala sorretta da colonne di gesso, tutta scavata per prelevare il materiale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Però! I progressi del Vostro tempo, per quanto possano essere dannosi per la mia persona, riconosco che sono davvero molto interessanti!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh...finalmente! Però perché dite che sono dannosi per voi? Io proprio non capisco!"

_**Generale:**_ " Che domanda! Ma non è grazie al Vostro progresso che Voi e madamigella vi conoscete?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, e allora?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sarebbe allora! Io avevo una vita tranquilla prima di conoscerVi: niente bernoccoli, niente scivolate, niente melma, soprattutto niente Madame pom pom! Si, la mia vita era decisamente più tranquilla!"

_**Aizram: **_"E monotona! Noi vi abbiamo reso famoso! Non dimenticatelo! Vero Terry?! Ma guarda che ingrato che è!"

_**Terry: **_" Ahhhh Aizram! Ma lo sai che l'irriconoscenza è il male del mondo!

_**Aizram: **_"Si...hai proprio ragione Terry!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, dovete rispondere alla corrispondenza, eccole le Vostre missive."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, questa è per te."

_**Armand: **_"Immagino che sia di madamigella Australia, vero Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Visto che ormai lo sai, avanti leggi."

_**Armand: **_"Come vuoi ….. dunque …. Innanzi tutto Madamigella dice che la sua missiva è privata a quanto pare ha problemi con il galoppino che fa le consegne e quindi e costretta a scrivere in privato alle Autrici. Augustin, mi rendo conto che in questo secolo la gente ha un mucchio di problemi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Armand, soprattutto a rendermi la vita impossibile!"

_**Armand: **_"Avanti Augustin! Comincio a leggere …. Nooo da mitici sto capitolo … Ah ah ah …. cmq e già un miracolo i pelosacci non abbiam fatto i loro bisognini! Povero vecchio pazzo, in fairness: "Così ce ne liberiamo! Dimmi, ti sembrano dei cani? Sono piccoli, pelosi e abbaiano di continuo! Che orrore! Secondo me hanno più l'aspetto di due topi!" Solo x sto commento vince l' oscar Augustine! Troppo mitico quando ci si mette'! Io a sta Giovanna l'avrei imbavagliata.. "

_**Generale:**_ "Che il cielo sia lodato! La gattaccia finalmente mi da ragione, non ci posso credere!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Visto caro, e tu che non la sopporti! Madamigella Australia e davvero una cara ragazza."

_**Generale:**_ "Emmm.. Marguerite, per una volta che mi appoggia non cancella di certo tutte le angherie che mi ha detto! Avanti Armand, prosegui."

_**Armand: **_" Si, continuo ….. Oscar questa è riferita a te …"

_**Oscar: **_"A me zio?! Cosa dice Madamigella?"

_**Armand: **_" Si riferisce alla cameriera della contessa Giovanna Battista …"

_**Oscar: **_"Nooo! Anche madamigella ha notato che Armandina fa gli occhi dolci a mio marito?! Visto André! Tutti lo hanno capito!"

_**André: **_"Oscar cosa vuoi che faccia! Avanti dimmelo …"

_**Oscar: **_"Nulla André, nulla!"

_**Armand: **_"Oscar, nipote mia calmati nel tuo stato può farti male. Adesso lasciami continuare …. Madamigella Australia dice che se … Armandina, se non la smette di adocchiare Andre... finirà cosi: osso .. per i cagnacci della contessa pon pon!"

_**Generale:**_ "Questo è assodato madamigella, potete contarci!"

_**Armand: **_"Poi continua ….. Gesù che pazienza con ste incinte in giro.. l unica tranquilla e Jo flagello di dio... già era unica, più unica che rara... più di cosi non può diventare no?"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia figlia Jo è davvero tremenda! Marguerite ormai nostra figlia è sulla bocca di tutti!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Calmati caro, dopotutto lei giace solo con suo marito, quindi non hai nulla di cui imbarazzarti."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, quanti pensieri!"

_**Armand: **_" Questa parte è per me ….. Carletto invece …. uff. Fortuna che adoro i bambini, altrimnti l avrei messo in castigo coi cani e la contessa pon pom... ahah proprio viziatello sto pischello, eh? Povero Armand- ti son vicina, so quello che provi.. ps: metti sonnifero nel .. latte caldo che beve Carlo prima di andare a letto, nooo? Cosi.. dorme più pacificamente! Ahah….."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, l'idea della gattaccia non è da scartare: anch'io ti suggerisco di mettere del laudano nel latte di tuo figlio, così la notte dorme tranquillo e tu potresti intrattenerti tranquillamente con Anna!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ma si può sapere cosa dici! Forse hai cambiato idea?! Non vuoi più dividere la camera con tuo nipote?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … Ma si, certo che domani sera dormirà con me! Ma sai io lo dicevo per te, nei giorni avvenire! Ih ih ih … Sai l'ho fatto anch'io con le mie figlie, soprattutto con Jo! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Armand: **_"Dici davvero fratello?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, altrimenti non sarei riuscito ad avere un poco di intimità con Marguerite!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin, ma ti sembra il caso di raccontare certe cose?!"

_**Generale: **_"Su, non arrabbiarti, voglio solo dare un suggerimento a mio fratello, tutto qui!"

_**Armand: **_"Concludo la lettera ….. intrepida Elenaaaa: brava, bisogna... informarsi prima che .. venga consumato il matrimonio... e Marianne.. tanto cara quanto.. sveglia! Istruisci le tue figlie.. meglio tu che jo, no? Ahah …. "

_**Generale: **_"COSA! Che sfacciata la gattaccia!"

_**Armand: **_"Aspetta c'è dell'altro …. Madamigella si complimenta con le autrici per il siparietto, dice …. e poi il siparietto.. sempre fantastico... che ci porta in giro x l Italia ... Marguerite e la tua gelosia: ora, devo difendere un secondo il vecchio pazzo. Lui ti adora... xo vecchiaccio, fin quando non aprirai la bocca e parlerai chiaro con sta piattola onnipresente e oppressiva di Giovanna... che i banditi se la prendono . No? Non si può? Altrimnt sarà un continuo sentire urlare: VICTORRRRRRRRRRRR. Ah ah ah ah a…."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Sentito AUGUSTINNN! Anche madamigella mi da ragione! Devi parlare con la contessa …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite glielo detto stasera che sono un uomo sposato ma lei finge di non capire … "Questa missiva è di un nuovo lettore che ha letto il salto temporale che le Arpie hanno fatto con il racconto per la festa della mamma. Dunque chi scrive è madame mommykate ….. Marguerite la donzella dice che la nostra è una bella famiglia!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Oh grazie Madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "Poi aggiunge che ci farebbe farei un bell'anime tutto per noi, sin dall'infanzia e adolescenza delle sei sorelle Jarjayes fino ad Avventura sulle Alpi, sono simpaticissimi e coinvolgenti. E Josephine un vulcano già a quattordici anni! … Arpie, cosa significa "che farebbe un bell'anime?"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco vedete Generale, nel Vostro tempo sarebbe una rappresentazione teatrale …"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! Madame mommykate, state forse scherzando?! Non basta che le nostre beghe familiari siano state messe in piazza! Adesso anche al teatro per essere scernirci definitivamente?! No, grazie! E poi chi avrebbe il coraggio di rappresentarci? Ve lo dico io: nessuno! Grazie Madame per la Vostra missiva; ne aspetto altre! ….. Questa è di Madame Tetide ….. Josephine era una peste anche da ragazza.. poveri tutti! ….. Madame Voi siete sempre così comprensiva! E già, mia figlia maggiore è sempre stata tanto pestifera! … Marguerite, Madame Tetide ti porge i suoi auguri."

_**Marguèrite: **_" Oh grazie Madame, siete di una squisitezza unica!"

_**Generale:**_ " Non è ancora finita … Madame dice che abbiamo subito un assalto in piena regola.. e con quella madame pom pom tra i piedi.. povero generale, che come al solito va a finire nella me..lma! ….. Oh Madame che dama che siete! Grazie, grazie ancora per la solidarietà che mi mostrate."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin, credo che tu stia esagerando con i ringraziamenti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Daiii Marguerite, non vorrai essere gelosa di Madame!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Ecco… no … scusami Augustin, hai ragione."

_**Generale:**_ "Meno male! Passo alla prossima ….. Umm … Madame Lupen dice che divertimento è stato al massimo. Dice che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedermi cadere nella risaia e alzarvi con i chicchi di riso sulla parrucca! ….. Ecco anche Madame Lupen dice "Avventura sulle Alpi " è una storia degna di essere rappresentata a teatro. Ma dico: perché tutti dovrebbero conoscere le sconcezze della nostra famiglia! Santo cielo Armand, ma ci pensi! Tutti che vengono a sapere che hai saltato da un letto all'altro?! Cosa si direbbe del Ex cardinale Jarjayes?! No, signore, non voglio!"

_**Armand: **_" Augustin ormai è acqua passata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, tra te che sei saltato da nido a nido e mia figlia maggiore che ha fatto le sue sconcezze in convento, la famiglia Jarjayes rischia davvero di essere scomunicata! … Poi madame Lupen ringrazia anche lei del salto temporale che le Arpie hanno fatto con la "One shot" che si è commossa che anche André si è sempre comportato come se fosse nostro figlio …"

_**André: **_"Scusate Generale se vi tolgo la parola ma voglio dire qualcosa a madame Lupen …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo figliolo, parla!"

_**André: **_"Madame Lupen, il Generale e Madame mi hanno accolto come se fossi il loro figlio, mi hanno sempre voluto bene e per me come per mia nonna. Rappresentano la mia famiglia. Grazie Madame, grazie Signor Generale!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Oh André!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Su basta figliolo, lo sai che non amo le smancerie, continuo a leggere!... Madame Lupen dice che Josephine è stata sempre una peste, anche da giovanissima. Si rammarica che Jo mi abbia fatto cadere per un libro " proibito" e poi mi ha pure ricattato!... E lo so! Jo è veramente tremenda! … Oh noooo! Marguerite, adesso sai che leggevo quel libro ….."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin ma tu mi credi una sciocca! Io l'ho sempre saputo."

_**Generale:**_ "Ho cara per non avermi punito!….."

_**Oscar: **_" Padre, se non Vi dispiace la missiva di Madame Lucciola la vorrei leggere io."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo Oscar, eccola …."

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie padre! …. Madame scrive che l'assalto è da cardiopalma …. Madame è stato uno degli assalti più terribili che abbiamo subito! Il motivo è che essendo incinta, sono meno agili, per un momento ho temuto davvero di non farcela …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, ma erano due sicari che ti hanno assalita, nonostante tutto te la sei cavata."

_**Oscar: **_"André, anche se è così, io temevo davvero di sentirmi un peso …"

_**André: **_"Ma no, Oscar! Sei stata davvero brava …"

_**Oscar: **_"André se Josèphine non fosse intervenuta …."

_**André: **_"Oscar, sei stata grandiosa. Su, adesso continua a leggere!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo André! …. Padre, anche madame Lucciola Vi scrive a proposito di Madame pom pom …. "

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, è sotto gli occhi di tutti, mi chiedo cosa accadrà ancora con quella donna!"

_**Oscar: **_" E poi dice che siete davvero sfortunato, si riferisce al bagno nella melma della risaia …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sempre e soltanto a me, vero Arpie?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … Ovvio!"

_**Oscar: **_" Anche Madame Lucciola è soddisfatta del racconto della nostra infanzia …"

_**André: **_"Bei tempi quelli: eravamo felici e spensierati!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero André, ma anche adesso siamo felici."

_**André: **_"Si certo amore mio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene Oscar devo aprire la missiva di madame Agrifoglio, scrive: che tua sorella maggiore, è irriverente e indisciplinata! Concordo con Voi madame. Nonostante che sia stata educata con tutti i crisma di una nobildonna, ahimé mia moglie ed io abbiamo fallito! …. Poi scrive ,  
che sono irriconoscibile, perché sono succube delle donne di casa, prima fra tutte la governante!... Mi pare ovvio Madame, il mondo è govermato da Voi donne! Guai se non si facesse come volete, noi uomini andremmo sempre a spasso, vero Armand?!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ma perché quando fai certe allusioni ti rivolgi sempre a me?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come perché! Sin da ragazzo sei stato un libertino, quindi certe cose le sai! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, sei impossibile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Questa missiva l'ha scritta Madame Giusy, la donzella dice: Generale … complimenti. Ha davvero una famiglia molto unita, oltre a un genero stupendo! … André la donzella si riferisce a te."

_**André: **_"Sono lusingato. Grazie Madame Giusy!"

_**Generale:**_ " Madame Katia, scrive: Complimenti, Generale vostra figlia è davvero pestifera ma anche molto buona! … Madame non metto in dubbio che la bontà è una qualità che appartiene a noi Jarjayes, ma se non fossero per i geni presenti della zio Claud, tutto sarebbe perfetto!... Oscar Madame Katia dice che mi hai donato una bella nipotina! … Madame, su questo non ho dubbi: Sophie è bellissima!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero padre, mia figlia è davvero bella!"

_**Generale:**_ "Quest'altra missiva appartiene a Madame Clodda5, scrive: Generale avete tutto il mio appoggio. Grazie Madame per la Vostra comprensione, sono davvero commosso! Però vorrei tanto di liberarmi di madame pom pom, come abbiate potuto leggere il capitolo di oggi, la donzellona, si rifiuta di capire che sono felicemente sposato. Cosa devo fare?! .. Arpie c'è un messaggio per Voi da parte di madame Clodda…."

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa scrive per noi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque … dice che il siparietto è stato qualcosa di indescrivibile … siete fantastiche! … Ma dico, cosa ci trovate di tanto fantastico? Voi eravate presente all'assalto dei lupi, non Vi siete spaventata madame Clodda?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma Generale era tutto uno scherzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, io direi uno scherzo di cattivo gusto!"

_**Terry: **_"Esagerato!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, madame, Armand, Oscar e André, dobbiamo metterci in marcia per Olux …"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, mi sembra di essere un piccione viaggiatore! … In marcia nella storia e in marcia nel siparietto. Che strazio! … Prego Arpie fate strada!"


	132. Chapter 132

_**Rapimenti (parte prima)**_

_**Riva del Garda, periferia del villaggio**_

Nascosti tra le fronde degli alberi, sulle rive del lago di Garda, un gruppo di uomini è affaccendato nell'organizzazione della loro serata.

"I soldati hanno preso alloggio alla Locanda del Garda, stanotte dobbiamo fare irruzione della stanza del vecchio che è a capo della spedizione!"

"Sono in tanti. Io non capisco perché si sono portati dietro tutta quella gente, tra loro ci sono due donne e un bambino."

"Attenzione al moccioso, lui non deve essere nemmeno sfiorato, questo vale anche per le due donne intesi?! Chissà perché poi si sono portati dietro le donne?! Sono solo un impiccio, ma non voglio che sia torto loro neppure un capello! Le donne non si toccano!"

"Tranquillo capo, lo sappiamo che in tema di bambini sei molto sensibile! E che le donne, beh….quelle le conquisti con il tuo fascino!"

"Appunto! Io e Riccardo entreremo nella stanza del Generale, voi altri bloccherete tutti gli altri nelle stanze. Voglio quattro uomini per ogni alloggio, devono consegnarci la lettera che l'austriaca ha mandato al principe Josèphe, intesi?!

"Se necessario, faremo prigionieri?"

"Devono consegnarci quella lettera ad ogni costo, se sarà necessario faremo dei prigionieri! Così potremo ricattare il Vecchio, se necessario! Non voglio altre scuse da parte vostra. Entro stasera la lettera deve essere in mano nostra, chiaro!?"

"Certo capo!"

"Bene. Amici, stanotte faremo irruzione, Giacomo è d'accordo con noi, ci farà entrare nella locanda senza battere ciglia. Dovete essere armati di spada e di fucili, mi sono spiegato?! Guai se fallirete, la paghereste cara."

"Siamo al piano superiore della locanda, il proprietario ci ha consegnato le chiavi di ciascuna stanza, mia figlia Joséphine soddisfatta dice: "Che fortuna, avremo una stanza ciascuna! Temevo di non avere una camera tutta per noi Charles!"

"Si, le stanze libere sono sufficienti per tutti, almeno possiamo sistemarci senza alcun problema."

"Tesoro, lo sai che sono disposta a farti tutti i massaggi che desideri!"

"CARLES, JOSEPHINE! Abbiate la decenza di rimanere soli!"

"Oh...Padre! Siete così... antico!"

"Smettila, sei una sfacciata! Via! Filate nella vostra camera, non voglio nemmeno ascoltarvi!"

"Agli ordini!"

Rispondiamo in coro io e mio marito, scoppiando in una sonora risata.

"André, sono stanca, ritiriamoci in camera nostra."

"Certo! Spero che ci sia già l'acqua calda nella tinozza, così ti rilassi mentre mi occupo di te!"

Sorrido malizioso. Ho un'idea ben precisa sul come fare per aiutare mia moglie a rilassarsi…..peccato che vedo un'occhiataccia di mia moglie, rivolta proprio a me. Sorrido angelico mentre mi perdo nei suoi occhi.

"Armaaaandina, entriamo nella nostra camera, anche i miei tesorucci hanno bisogno di un bel bagno caldo! … Geneeeeeralee Vi auguro una buona notte!"

"Si si...andate andate! …. Oscar, figliola, hai bisogno di qualcosa? Una cioccolata?"

"Nulla Padre, ho bisogno di riposare, nient'altro. Buona notte a tutti!"

Vedo mio figlio prendere la mano di Anna e dice: "Madre anch'io sono stanco, dov'è la nostra stanza?"

Guardo Augustin, gli faccio cenno di intervenire.

Mio fratello mi invita con lo sguardo a prendere la situazione in pugno. Poso la mano sul capo di mio nipote e dico: "Carlo, terresti compagnia a questo tuo anziano zio? Magari ti racconto della mia prima missione!"

"Ecco … io ... Si zio! Che bello! Mi racconterete le Vostre avventure nell'esercito? ... Madre mi dareste il permesso di andare nella stanza dello zio Augustin?"

"Ma certo Carlo! Vieni, dammi un bacio e subito a nanna! E mi raccomando non fare arrabbiare il Conte!"

"Grazie Madre, siete davvero buona!

Mia Madre si piega un poco, mentre io mi alzo sulla punta dei piedi per posare le mie labbra sulla sua guancia. Mia Madre mi sorride felice mentre posa una carezza sul mio visino. Prendo la mano di mio zio, quando sento la voce di mio Padre che mi dice: "Carlo, a tuo Padre non dai il bacio della buona notte?"

"Certo! Buonanotte Padre!"

Mi alzo sui piedini e poso le mie labbra umidicce sulla guancia di mio Padre.

Abbraccio mio figlio e sussurro: "Buona notte Carlo!"

Mio nipote viene verso di me, mi stringe la mano, mi guarda felice, dice: "Andiamo zio Augustin, non vedo l'ora che mi raccontiate tutte le Vostre avventure! Zio, quando sarò grande anch'io voglio diventare generale, e Voi mi regalerete la Vostra divisa!"

"Certo Carlo! Arrivati a Parigi mi assicurerò che tuo Padre ti insegni l'uso delle armi! Vedrai, sarà divertente! Sai, io ho insegnato ad usare la spada ad Oscar, ed anche ad Andrè! È giusto che tuo padre faccia altrettanto con te!"

"Che bello Zio, come sono felice!"

"Charles, come va il tuo didietro? Vuoi un massaggio? Appena finisco di lavarmi, se vuoi, provvedo! Ti massaggio per benino con un unguento miracoloso! Vedrai!"

"Jo, conosco i tuoi massaggi, so come finirà! Ti prego Joséphine, davvero non ce la faccio."

"Come sarebbe a dire che non ce la fai! Charles! Oseresti negare a TUA moglie un poco di piacere?!"

Dico queste parole mentre esco dalla toilette, passandomi una cremina sulle mani, con indosso solo una leggera camicia da notte, quasi trasparente, e guardo mio marito, che mai aveva osato dire tali eresie, dritto negli occhi. Se uno sguardo potesse incenerire, ecco, il mio Charles ora sarebbe polvere!

" Joséphine perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

"Charles, non so come io ti stia guardando, ma sappi che sono davvero adirata con te!"

"Con me! Dimmi almeno cosa ti ho fatto?!"

"Certo che te lo dico! Come osi negarti a me ….. argh ….è tutta colpa mi mio Padre, lo so!"

"Ma cosa dici! Non è certo colpa di tuo padre se siamo stati attaccati! Mi sono ridotto in questo stato dopo essere caduto rovinosamente!"

" Appunto, è tutta colpa di mio padre: se lui non ci avesse coinvolti in questa avventura tutto questo non sarebbe successo e tu, non ti saresti negato!"

"Ma come, se ieri hai detto che ti stavi divertendo?!"

"Si, è vero…. Però, io … ti voglio Charles, ti voglio ora, adesso! Su dai vieni qui, spogliati!"

"Jo, l'abbiamo appena fatto in carrozza, sono davvero sfinito …."

"Appena? Ma se è passata mezza giornata! Charles, tu hai uno strano senso del tempo! Esigo la tua attenzione e collaborazione!"

"Ricordati che siamo reduci da un assalto….."

"E allora? Questo cambia forse qualcosa? Io voglio che MIO marito si occupi di me! CHIARO?! Non mi hai mai trascurata in venticinque anni di matrimonio! Mai, e adesso, basta un assalto di qualche bandituccio perché tu decida di trascurarmi? Scordatelo!"

Metto le mani sui fianchi e guardo mio marito, ha l'aria stanca ma io non intendo cedere.

"Joséphine, possibile che tu non abbia un poco di comprensione per questo povero soldato?! Cara, mi chiedo cosa accadrebbe se malauguratamente un giorno io non sia più in grado di acconten …"

"Cosa?! Non osare neppure sfiorare con il pensiero una simile nefandezza! Charles! Come puoi….tu...tu sei così perfetto che, sono sicura non accadrà mai! E se poi, proprio tu non riuscissi, chiederei al dottor Lassonne un qualche rimedio, una polverina, uno sciroppino …. insomma, io non intendo rinunciare ai miei diritti di moglie!"

"Jo … mi fai paura …."

"Ih ih ….. bene, ed ora vedi di accontentarmi, Charles."

Sorrido felice a mio marito, mentre mi avvicino maliziosa a lui, sollevando un poco la mia camicia da notte.

"Joséphine … ecco … io … lo sai che lo desidero quanto te ma in questo momento davvero non posso, sto male!"

"Oh, Charleeees, vieni qui, ci penso io a te! Su, ti fidi di me?!"

Dico sorridendo, passando una mano sul viso del mio Charles, poi scendo verso il suo petto, in una lenta carezza.

" Charles ….. Se non funziona la forza, proverò con la dolcezza! Sono figlia di un generale, sorella di un colonnello, saprò pure qualcosa di strategia!"

"Jo …. non fare co...sssiiii … nooooo… abbi pietà di un povero soldato…."

Avvicino il viso a quello del mio Charles, poso le mie labbra sulle sue mentre con una mano sbottono la sua camicia. Prima un bottoncino, poi un altro, piano risalgo sfiorando la sua pelle, sentendo la sua leggera peluria tra le dita. Con l'altra mano, affondo le dita nei suoi capelli, pochi ma soffici, lunghi. Li attorciglio, li giro, mentre con la bocca mi sposto verso il suo orecchio. Ecco, ho aperto anche l'ultimo bottone, sposto le mani sulle spalle del mio Charles e faccio scivolare la camicia a terra.

Non posso che arrendermi alle grazie di mia moglie. Joséphine riesce ad ammaliarmi, sono succube della mia amata. Mi lascio condurre dal suo gioco, anche se sono tutto indolenzito.

" Oh Charles … hai visto che con un poco di buona volontà riesci ad accontentarmi!"

"Ohhhh Jo .. sei così … così …. Tremendamente donna …"

"Marianne cara, ti senti bene?"

"Louis, molto meglio. Ci voleva davvero questo bagno! Mio Padre ha davvero fretta! Non ci lascia riposare!"

"Cara, dopo quanto successo, non posso dargli torto. Quello che è accaduto, è stato davvero orribile. Pensa se dovesse succedere ancora. Siamo in missione, non in viaggio di piacere! Mi chiedo perché le loro maestà hanno deciso che tuo Padre portasse dietro la sua famiglia. Purtroppo siamo costretti a sottostare agli ordini dei sovrani!"

"Beh, se ho ben capito speravano che facendo passare tutto ciò per un viaggio di piacere, andasse tutto bene. Probabilmente a corte ci sono molte orecchie indiscrete e troppe bocche che parlano! Ma sono sicura che andrà tutto bene. Mio Padre è un ottimo stratega, mia sorella uno dei migliori ufficiali dell'esercito e Andrè, Alain e Gerard non son da meno. Siamo al sicuro con loro! E poi…. devo dire che anche tu sei diventato piuttosto bravo con la spada!"

"Marianne come fai a dire che andrà tutto bene se solo ieri siamo stati attaccati dai ribelli?! Cosa ti dice che non possa accadere ancora, in qualsiasi momento!"

"Hai ragione Louis, ma sono sicura che tu mi proteggerai! Tu, mio Padre, mia sorella, mio cognato e gli altri soldati! Siamo un piccolo esercito!"

Abbraccio mia moglie, accarezzo i suoi capelli, dico: "Si, amore mio, ti proteggerò sempre a costo della mia vita! Marianne mi manchi, ti voglio …."

"Oh … Louis … anche tu mi sei mancato in questi giorni! Ma temevo che fossi troppo stanco per …. ti amo Louis!"

Mi avvicino a mio marito e poso le mie labbra sulle sue.

Spalanco la porta della nostra stanza, Anna entra, sono dietro di lei, chiudo. L'abbraccio con impazienza, sorrido, mi perdo nei suoi occhi, sussurro: "Anna finalmente soli!"

"Già, dovrai ringraziare il Generale! È stato molto gentile a occuparsi di Carlo! Nostro figlio gli si sta affezionando molto! Credo che tuo fratello sia stato un buon Padre per le sue figlie!"

"Lo credo anch'io. Anche se vuol dare l'impressione di uomo burbero in fondo è buono e sensibile. Basti vedere come si è prodigato per aiutarci! … Ma adesso basta parlare di mio fratello, vieni qui e baciami …."

"Oh ….. Armand!"

Mi perdo nel suo abbraccio, accarezzo il suo sottile pizzetto, sciolgo il nastrino che lega i suoi capelli ed affondo le mie mani.

"Anna … Anna … mi fai impazzire! Finalmente sarai mia … quanto tempo …."

"André, ho appena finito di fare il bagno, adesso tocca a te."

"Si, certo Oscar, non vedo l'ora di togliermi di dosso tutta questa polvere! Tu intanto mettiti davanti alla finestra, per asciugare i capelli. Mi raccomando però, non prendere freddo!"

"Si, André! André fa presto ….."

"Certo Oscar! Farò il prima possibile! "

"Ti aspetto …."

Sono seduta davanti alla finestra, guardo in strada i bambini giocare, noto che è tutto tranquillo. Questa missione comincia davvero a stancarmi, vorrei essere già a casa. Mai mi sono sentita così stanca, evidentemente la gravidanza comincia ad avere i suoi effetti! … Mi perdo tra i miei pensieri quando vedo André uscire dalla toilette. Su i suoi fianchi, è attorcigliato un asciugamano, avanza verso di me, mi porge la mano, mi invita ad alzarmi.

"Oscar, vieni qui, abbracciami!"

Poso gli occhi su mia moglie, non si è neppure vestita, indossa ancora il piccolo asciugamano, avvolto sopra al seno, che la copre appena fino a metà delle cosce. I capelli sono ormai asciutti, mi sorride felice.

"Oscar, ti amo!"

Sussurro sui suoi capelli colore del sole, mentre la stringo nel mio abbraccio. Riesco a sentire tutto di lei, il suo corpo esile, scattante, stretto contro al mio, il suo profumo, il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.

André mi bacia, mi lascio trasportare dalle sue carezze, lentamente mi spinge verso il letto, mi reclina. Sento le sue labbra sulla mia pelle, sussurro: "André ti amo ….. ti voglio ….."

Mio nipote divide il letto con me, mi guarda e domanda: "Zio, anche se mi manca mia Madre, sono felice di dormire nella Vostra camera! … Zio, io non voglio che mia Madre dorma con mio Padre, lei è mia, solo mia!"

"Oh, Carlo, tua Madre sarà sempre tua, ma vedi ….. una donna ha bisogno di avere un uomo al suo fianco, che la ami e si prenda cura di lei! E tuo Padre ama molto tuo Madre!"

" Zio, io voglio bene a mio Padre, però mia Madre …. oh zio io non ho mai visto mio Padre nella sua stanza ed io ….. Zio Augustin non lo so, ma è tutto così strano!"

"Strano? Quando due persone adulte si vogliono bene, come tua Madre e tuo Padre, è normale che vogliano passare del tempo assieme, anche dividere la stessa stanza! Questo non significa che tua Madre ti voglia meno bene, anzi!"

"Voi ne siete davvero sicuro?!…. Mia Madre, mi vorrà sempre bene anche se abbraccia mio Padre?"

"Certo! Lei vorrà sempre molto più bene a te che a lui! L'amore di una Madre per i propri figli è immenso. Ed anche quello di un Padre, non è da meno. L'amore che unisce i tuoi genitori è diverso da quello che unisce te a loro."

"Zio, mio Padre e Voi siete fratelli, credete che anch'io un giorno ne avrò uno?"

"Beh, direi che è possibile, anzi probabile! Sai, l'amore di due adulti sovente fa si che arrivino dei figli! A te piacerebbe avere un fratello o una sorella?"

"Siiiiii! … Ma zio, come faccio ad avere un fratello?!"

"Uhm...direi che dovresti iniziare chiedendo a tua Madre di averne uno. Vedrai che ti accontenterà!"

"Però zio, se dovessi avere un fratello, dovrei dividere con lui la mia mamma...uhm...io non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea!"

Scuoto la mia testolina castana, con i ricci che mi battono sul visino. No no, la mia mamma è mia!

"Carlo, vuoi davvero bene a tuo Padre?"

"Certo zio!"

"Se vuoi davvero bene a tuo Padre, allora devi accettare che voglia bene a tua Madre … deve abbracciarla e baciarla ….."

"Baciarla?! Ma zio! Che schifo!"

"Ih ih ih …. Tu la baci tua Madre?"

"Si, certo! Ma lei è mia Madre, ed io appoggio la mia bocca sulla sua guancia! Faccio anche il bacio con lo schiocco...smack! E mia Madre ride! Ih ih!"

" Quindi ti piace baciarla, vero?! Anche a tuo Padre piace …."

Faccio una faccia schifata al ricordo di quello che ho visto.

"Un papà e una mamma, si baciano in modo diverso …"

"NO, io non voglio! Ecco! Zio, mi raccontate di Voi? Auooo …."

Inizio a sbadigliare, sento le palpebre pesanti, i miei occhietti azzurri iniziano a chiudersi.

Sorrido, e penso al mio povero fratello, mi chiedo come farà a convincere suo figlio.

"Cosa vorresti che ti raccontassi?!"

"Ecco...uhm….com'è la Vostra casa di Parigi? Grande? C'è un giardino? Degli animali? Mucche? Galline?"

"Ah ah ah …. Ma la mia casa non è una fattoria! Però c'è una scuderia, una sala d'armi. Vedrai che ti piacerà! E poi ci sono i tuoi cugini con cui potrai giocare."

"Cugini? Quanti cugini ho? Voi quante figlie avete?"

"Ho sei figlie, quindi hai sei zie, sei zii e ben 29 cugini e tra poco ne nasceranno altri quattro."

"Altri quattro cuginetti? Dalle vostre figlie? Oh… ma.…. ecco … come nascono?"

"Ehmm …. vedi ….. come sei nato tu ….."

"Cioè?!"

"Ecco … vedi …. Carlo …. domani mattina glielo chiederai a tuo Padre, adesso cerchiamo di dormire, sono stanco."

"Si, certo, voi grandi dite sempre così quando non volete rispondere. Ora, io capisco che mia Madre non abbia le idee chiare, in fondo ha solo me come figlio, che mio Padre ne sappia ancora meno, in fondo è un prete, ma Voi? Voi avete ben sei figlie! Saprete bene come sono nate? Le avete chieste alla cicogna? Le avete trovate in giardino sotto ad un cavolo? Insomma! Io voglio sapere! Forse potrei chiedere alla zia Joséphine….."

Le parole di mio nipote mi fanno passare la stanchezza, sobbalzo dal letto e ribatto: "COSA! NOOO! La zia Joséphine no! Lei non sa nulla di queste cose! E poi tuo Padre non è più un sacerdote, è un uomo come tutti gli altri! Quindi nipotino, domani mattina chiediglielo!"

"Siete sicuro che la zia non lo sappia? Eppure mi ha detto che ha sette figli…..io non capirò mai questi adulti!"

Mi lascio cadere sul cuscino, stanco da tutto questo mistero! Ma io infondo cosa ho chiesto?

"Anche se ha sette figli, tua zia di queste cose non sa nulla, fidati!"

"Se lo dite voi zio… buona notte ….."

"Buona notte Carlo!"

Mi rannicchio, girato su un fianco, vicino vicino allo zio Augustin.

Guardo questo bimbo, assomiglia molto alla mia piccola bambina. Stessa posizione, stesse espressioni. Il piccolo Carlo è proprio uno Jarjayes!

Mi lascio andare soddisfatto sul letto, dico: "Alain finalmente un letto dopo tre giorni di marcia e di polvere!"

"Marcia e polvere dici?! E l'aggressione che abbiamo subito, l'hai forse dimenticata?"

"Oh Alain, preferisco non ricordarlo, questa volta erano davvero numerosi. Alain, temo che potrebbero assalirci ancora, a proposito, ho dimenticato di mettere accanto al letto la mia spada …"

"Aspetta amico, te la porto io, visto che sono ancora in piedi!"

"Gerard, certo se dovessimo essere aggrediti durante il sonno, saremmo inermi."

"Alain, dovrebbero prima sfondare la porta, visto che abbiamo l'abitudine di dare un giro di chiave."

"In quel caso avremmo tutto il tempo di armarci e difenderci! …. Gerard meglio non parlare di questo, è troppo deprimente e poi, i ribelli difficilmente attaccano a distanza di così poco tempo, di solito ci illudono dandoci una tregua per poi riattaccare."

"Alain, hai visto il nostro comandante?! Anche se incinta, e comincia a notarsi, si è battuta come fiera! Non ho mai visto nulla di simile!"

"Già, quella donna è davvero fuori dal comune! … Però battersi in quel modo, temo che possa davvero accaderle qualcosa …."

"Alain, dimentichi che non è l'unica donna incinta che ci portiamo dietro, ne abbiamo ben quattro, ed è davvero un bel problema!"

"Si, è vero! Ma a differenza delle altre, il diavolo biondo non sta certo a guardare, anche se il flagello Jo, non è certo da meno! Ih ih ih … Gerard ma l'hai vista?! Ha salvato il comandante da uno dei briganti!"

"Già, dobbiamo ammettere che la Marchesa ha una buona mira. Pensa se avesse colpito per sbaglio sua sorella!"

"Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo! E poi, non dimenticare che il vecchio pazzo, prima di avventurarsi in missione, ha dato alle sue figlie lezioni di armi."

"Vero Alain. Alain, sono stanco voglio dormire!"

"Anch'io amico, lo sono. Però che invidia …"

"Di cosa parli? … Ahhh no, ho capito ti prego non aprire bocca, buona notte Alain!"

"Sarà! Ma io penso alle coppiette che sono accanto. Beati loro, come vorrei essere al loro posto!"

"Invece non lo sei, quindi, mettiti l'anima in pace."

"Gerard, il capellone dorme solo, anche questa volta ha preso una stanza singola."

"Ormai lo conosciamo, il maggiore preferisce rimanere in solitudine."

"Umm … non credo … forse prima che conoscesse la contessina, ma adesso che si è fidanzato, sono sicuro che non farà sogni tranquilli! Ih ih ih …"

"Alain, sei davvero impossibile! Buona notte amico!"

"Buona notte Gerard! …. Ma io, prima di mettermi a letto, prendo il mio libro."

"Cosa! Vuoi dire che te lo sei portato dietro?!"

"Certo, altrimenti come faccio a sopravvivere?! Debbo pure consolarmi in qualche modo, ti pare?"

"Noooo….."

"Siiiiiii ….. Ho bisogno di dare sfogo alla mia fantasia!"

"Sei impossibile!" Alain è davvero incorreggibile! Ancora con quel libro in mano! SE lo scopre il Generale, o peggio ancora il Comandante, questa volta finisce in un mare di guai!

Prendo il libro che è nella mia borsa, nell'altra mano ho la candela che era sopra il tavolo e la poso sul comodino accanto al mio letto. Alzo le coperte e mi corico, guardo il mio amico che è di fianco e dico: "Tranquillo Gerard, farò in modo di non disturbarti! Ih ih ih …."

"Tanto mi metto di schiena Alain e poi, la luce non mi da fastidio!"

"Grazie amico. A domani!... Però Gerard, non sai cosa ti perdi! Sicuro che non vuoi dare un'occhiata?"

"Sicurissimo!Alain, ti prego lasciami dormire e non ti agitare nel letto! Ih ih …"

"Cosa fai, mi prendi in giro?!"

"Ih ih ih … No, dicevo tanto per dire! Ih hi hi hi … E come direbbe il nostro ormai ex cardinale: Santa notte Alain! Ih ih ih …"

"Umm … accidentacci a te Gerard! Sei pregato di non distogliermi più dalla mia lettura!

"Ih ih ih … Si, certo, certo Amico! Ih ih ih ….""

Sono solo nella mia stanza, sdraiato sul letto. Avrei potuto dormire nella stanza in compagnia del Generale ma ho preferito rimanere solo. Lo preferisco. Che strano, eppure il mio amino non è così tormentato come un tempo! … Appena rientrerò a Parigi, presenterò Elena alla mia famiglia, come la mia fidanzata.

La mia fidanzata! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?! Sono partito come un disperato: innamorato senza speranza di madamigella Oscar. Oscar … quanto ti ho amata, mi hai fatto impazzire! Per te ho perso il sonno, il senno … ho pregato affinché riuscissi a dimenticarti. Quanto ho sofferto per te …. Per fortuna che Elena è entrata nella mia vita! E' stata per me una ventata di aria pura. Sono sicuro che riuscirò a renderla felice.

Continuo a pensare, finché la stanchezza prevale e mi abbandono al sonno.

_**All'ingresso della locanda**_

"Giacomo, dove sono?"

"Sono rinchiusi nelle loro stanze già da tempo. Credo che a quest'ora stiano tutti dormendo!... Ecco qua le chiavi, queste aprono tutte le porte."

"Bene! Hai ricevuto il tuo compenso, adesso sparisci. Non voglio che sospettino di te, via!"

"Ih ih ih … Stanotte dormirò nella stalla. In bocca al lupo!"

Il nostro complice lascia la locanda, guardo i miei seguaci e dico: "Sapete come disporvi, non ci resta che andare di sopra."

"Capo, ma nelle stanze potrebbero esserci altri ospiti …."

"Idiota! Vi ho già detto che, oltre ai soldati dell'austriaca, non c'è nessuno altro! Giacomo ha fatto in modo che non ci fosse nessuno per questa notte!"

"Va bene capo, ho capito …."

"Sei davvero un buono a nulla! Non mi meraviglio che non siamo ancora riusciti ad impossessarci della lettera. E adesso basta, andiamo di sopra! Guai a voi se fallirete. E non dimenticate ciò che vi ho detto: non dovete torcere nemmeno un capello ne al bambino e nemmeno alle donne, intesi! Altrimenti ve la faccio pagare cara!"

"Sissignore, ce l'avete già detto!"

"Contessa, siete affranta, su coraggio …."

"Armaaandina, come posso farmi coraggio se il mio bel tenebroso è un uomo impegnato! Augustin mi piace, mi piace da impazziiiiire, come faccio?" dico sconsolata pensando a quell'uomo dallo sguardo di ghiaccio, così forte, deciso ed autoritario. Alto, slanciato, muscoloso. Bello, non più giovane ma ancora molto bello!

"Anch'io sto morendo dietro al bel moro, padrona, eppure cerco di farmene una ragione!"

"Siamo davvero sfortunate Armandina! … Però, sai cosa ti dico?! Che non mi arrendeeerò tanto facilmeeeente, magari non è innamorato di sua moglie e si accorge di me!"

"Forse sarà così per Voi Contessa! Invece per quanto riguardo il bellissimo moro è improbabile: lui ama sua moglie, l'ha perfino baciata davanti a tutti! Ahimé che tristezza!"

"Armandina, conquistare l'amore non è facile, ma io ce la metterò tutta, sono sicura che farò dimenticare sua moglie al mio Augustin! Parola della Contessa Giovanna Battista!"

"Scccc … Contessa, sta uscendo dalla toilette Vostra nipote! Eccola sta arrivando!"

"Zia, di cosa stavate parlando?"

"Nuuulla cara …"

"Ma come, Vi ho sentita poco fa, dicevate qualcosa a proposito dell'amore!"

"Ehmm … Invero, dicevo ad Armaaandina che il tuo fidanzato è davvero un uomo molto gentile. Nipote mia, sei stata davvero molto fortunata!"

"Si, zia! Victor, oltre ad essere un uomo affascinante, è anche gentile e premuroso. Sono sicura che sarò molto felice con lui!"

"Bene cara, adesso vado nella toilette, ho bisogno di un bagno ristoratore! … Armaaandina …."

"Si, Contessa…"

"Occupati dei miei bambini."

"Si, certo Contessa."

"Poi dovrai fare loro il bagno, così potranno riposare beatameeeenteeeee …. Io vado a dopo!"

"A dopo Contessa!"

"Zia io vado a letto, sono stanca."

"Buona notte Elena!"

Percorriamo la piccola scalinata che ci porta al piano di sopra, bisbiglio: "Avete le chiavi, apriamo le porte e facciamo irruzione, al mio tre, tutti insieme!"

" Si, capo noi siamo pronti …."

Quando siamo tutti in posizione, faccio segno ai miei uomini di entrare, un gesto ecco e via! Si comincia!

" Su forza apri la porta, io penserò al soldato dai capelli lunghi. Giacomo mi ha detto che è solo, tu spaventalo un poco, deve confessarci chi ha la lettera!"

_**Intermezzo prima della pubblicazione tra Madamigella Perla e il Generale.**_

_**Al Forte di Fenestrelle**_

_**Protagonisti della ff: Il Generale – Marguèrite – Armand – Joséphine – Charles – Marianne - Alain **_

_**Ospiti: Lupen 3 – Lucciola 67 – Tetide – Australia7 – Fata cristallina – Clodda5**_

_**Aizram e Terry augurano a tutti buon divertimento!**_

_**Perla:**_ "Buongiorno Generale."

_**Generale: **_" Ops … Pardon Mademoiselle Perla …. Mi sono dimenticato di Voi! Sapete, troppi pensieri che le Arpie mi danno, che mi sono dimenticato di salutarVi. Voi nemmeno potete immaginare cosa stanno combinando quelle due! … Ahimé .. stanno preparando qualcosa di tragicomico ….. Che il cielo mi aiuti, visto che nemmeno Armand può soccorrerci con le sue preghiere, ormai essendo spretato! Sing… sing …."

_**Perla:**_ " Generale, secondo me a fare tutto tragico siete Voi. Come al solito coloro che definite Arpie staranno preparando un altro capolavoro …"

_**Generale: **_"Noooo… e ve ne accorgerete nel prossimo capitolo! Sing… sing …"

_**Perla:**_ " Generale, a mio parere dovete stare più tranquillo, siete il solito esagerato."

_**Generale: **_" Santo cielo! Vi assicuro che questa volta l'hanno fatta davvero grossa."

_**Perla:**_ "Su, su, che sarà mai …."

_**Generale: **_"Vedrete che alla fine mi darete ragione. Aspetto il Vostro commento in proposito, vedrete che mi darete ragione! Sniff ….."

_**Perla:**_ "Se riesco volentieri, ho un po' di arretrati! Su su Generale, non piangete."

_**Generale: **_"Sniff … Piango per i guai che mi stano rifilando le Arpie. Pensate che più leggono il capitolo su word e più lo rendono tragicomico…"

_**Perla:**_ "Non serve a niente piangere, rideteci su, piuttosto."

_**Generale: **_"Invece piango madamigella …. Stavolta, le hanno superate tutte!Non mi resta che dire … recitate qualche preghiera."

_**Perla:**_ "Starò a vedere, mi state incuriosendo sempre di più. Ma ditemi, Vostra figlia Oscar e Vostro genero André tutto bene?"

_**Generale: **_" Vedete, le Arpie, mi hanno messo il bavaglio, non posso dire nulla."

_**Perla:**_ " Generale parlate troppo."

_**Generale: **_"Avrò il diritto di sfogarmi in anteprima o sbaglio?!"

_**Perla:**_ "Si, Generale ma con calma, altrimenti vi fa male. State tranquillo."

_**Generale: **_"Belle parole! Avrei voluto vedere Voi al mio posto! Sniff …."

_**Perla:**_ "Mi farei quattro risate."

_**Generale: **_"Che disgrazia che quelle due si siano conosciute … sniff…."

_**Perla:**_ "NOOOO .. che fortuna invece!"

_**Generale: **_"Siiiiii …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Perla, lascialo stare!"

_**Terry: **_"Deve sempre lamentarsi!"

_**Generale: **_"Visto come mi trattano?"

_**Perla:**_ "Terry, Aizram non preoccupatevi! …. A proposito Generale …."

_**Generale: **_"Dite …"

_**Perla:**_ "Sapete di essere in onda?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, lo so, allora la mia vita era più tranquilla, Credo …"

_**Perla:**_ "Mica tanto. Vostro genero sta dimostrando di essere molto valido travestito da cavaliere nero, sapete?"

_**Generale: **_" Tutta colpa di mia figlia: l'è venuto in mente di fare l'eroina, altrimenti Andrè avrebbe il suo occhio."

_**Perla:**_ "Si, questo è vero."

_**Generale: **_"Oscar è una testona, come me. E poi, lo so … mia figlia nell'anime ha avuto un tragico finale, almeno le Arpie, in questa diabolica avventura, l'hanno resa felice. Ehmm … Grazie Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma vi pare Generale …"

_**Aizram: **_"Noi tutte abbiamo sempre desiderato una vita felice, non soltanto per André e Oscar, ma anche per Voi tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie … Grazie ancora mie adorate Arpie! …. Mia figlia, testona!"

_**Perla:**_ "Non posso che darVi ragione, ha la tempra dei Jarjayes e anche un poco dello zio Claud! Ih ih …. Visto che insomma hanno deciso di copulare en plain air."

_**Generale: **_"Non ricordatemelo."

_**Perla:**_ "Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"C'è poco da ridere! Certe cose, solo dopo il matrimonio! Come ho fatto io! Che tutti mi prendano d'esempio!"

_**Perla:**_ "Infatti Joséphine è stata concepita dopo il matrimonio vero Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm … non è colpa mia se la cicogna è atterrata al mio palazzo anzi tempo….."

_**Perla:**_ "Generale. La cicogna tenetela per dare una spiegazione a Carlo."

_**Generale: **_"A lui ci penserà suo padre, non io! E poi, riguardo alla cicogna, il suo è stato un errore di atterraggio."

_**Perla:**_ "Generale ammettetelo …"

_**Generale: **_"Nego!"

_**Perla:**_ "Siete senza speranza Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Però madamigella Perla, le Apie si sono messe in testa che madame pom pom, debba corteggiarmi. Che qualcuno mi salviiiii ….."

_**Perla:**_ "Suvvia Generale, un po' di pepe non guasta mai, infondo siete un generale, siete capace di affrontare questo pericolo, ne avete affrontati di peggiori!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Ih ih ih … Voi sapete della principessa che si fece trovare nella vasca da bagno?"

_**Perla:**_ "Si, di lei!"

_**Generale: **_" Era bellissima! Ma io per amore di mia moglie, l'ho rifiutata."

_**Marguerite: **_"Buon per te Augustin, altrimenti!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… Marguèrite, tu qui!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ih ih … Buona fortuna ragazze!"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Ciao Perla alla prossima!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry come sempre il Generale si è sfogato."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, ormai è risaputo, lui soffre di vittimismo, ascolta prima di recarci al Forte di Fenestrelle il Generalone deve rispondere alla corrispondenza."

_**Aizram: **_"Le ho portate tutte, addirittura una ci giunge dalla spagna…"

_**Generale: **_"Spagna! Arpia, avete detto Spagna?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sissignore, eccola, leggete, tanto Voi capite perfettamente lo spagnolo …"

_**Marguèrite:**_ "Augustin, adesso le donne ti scrivono anche dalla Spagna?!"

_**Generale: **_"Uhmmm … Marguèrite calmati! … Dunque leggo …. Madame Perla Margot, scrive: Fabulosa Historia de los Alpes, sòlo que la traducciòn no es buena hayepisodios que no se traducen pero excelente felicidades…Madame, sono davvero commosso, grazie! … La prossima è ….. è …. Mia meglio non leggerla."

_**Aizram: **_"Non capisco la ragione generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Semplice: ci sono solo intimidazioni per voi due. Non vorrei che leggendovela vi scagliaste ancora di più contro di me. Che il Signore non voglia, già è tanto quello che mi combinate! …. Dunque la prossima è ….."

_**Lupen 3: **_"No, fermateVi sono venuta fin qui apposta per Voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Bonjour Madame Lupen, comment ça va?"

_**Lupen 3: **_"Ohhh … bien merci général!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non è possibile, sentilo che farfallone!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sccc … Terry, se ci sentisse anche Marguerite, sai che piazzata!

_**Terry: **_"No, guarda si è distratta, sta parlando con Armand. Sentiamo cosa dice il nostro Général! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Madame che piacere rivederVi!"

_**Lupen 3:**_"Generale, ho saputo che le Arp…. Oh ih ih ih pardon .. le Autrici vi hanno condotto al forte di Fenestrelle e ho deciso di raggiungerVi."

_**Generale: **_"Si, ormai manca poco, dobbiamo solamente fare la salita e ci siamo. Dunque madame Lupen, prego, dite pure!"

_**Lupen 3: **_" Illustrissimo Generale, volevo dire qualcosa a proposito di vostra figlia Josephine che " l'assatanata " è lei e non voi! Povero Charles! Anche con il " sederino " malridotto è costretto ad assecondare la moglie! Ih ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, fai apparire Jo."

_**Aizram: **_"Subito Terry! Eccola, adesso li raggiunge!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Lupen, io credo di essere una donna normale, anzi, normalissima! E' mio padre che è un folle!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come osi sfacciata! Tu, tu … anche sulla carrozza pur sapendo che fuori ci siamo noi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E allora! Si può sapere che male c'è! ….. MADRE … MADRE… DOVE SIETE?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Eccomi cara, cosa hai, perché sei tanto agitata? … Augustin, cosa le hai fatto?"

_**Generale: **_"Io! Nulla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Come nulla, nostra figlia è sconvolta, lo sai che aspetta un bambino e non può agitarsi?"

_**Generale: **_"Ah si certo! Però con quell'idiota di Charles può agitarsi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHH LO AVETE SENTITO MADRE?! HA CHIAMATO MIO MARITO IDIOTA! CHARLES NON SE LO MERITA, E' IL MARITO MIGLIORE DEL MONDO!"

_**Generale: **_" Certo! Asseconda tutte le tue follie!... Scusate madame Lupen ma mia figlia ormai non pensa ad altro."

_**Lupen 3: **_"Si, certo, Generale, meglio lasciar stare l'argomento Joséphine, parliamo invece di Madame pom pom è rimasta molto male, quando ha saputo che siete sposato, ma state attento lo stesso, vi potrebbe ugualmente "assalire " nella vostra tenda ,o nella camera di qualche locanda quando siete solo. Se succedesse ,salvatevi dalle risate delle lettrici! Comunque vedo che siete capace di gestire abbastanza bene le cose, sia nel capitolo, che nel siparietto, anche se a volte vi arrabbiate per rimettere tutti in riga."

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, grazie di aver allontanato per un attimo sia mia figlia che mia moglie."

_**Terry: **_"Dovere Generale! Avete tutto il diritto di rispondere liberamente a Lupin, prego!"

_**Generale: **_"Dunque madame …. Certo madame Battista è rimasta malissimo circa mia moglie, e anch'io come Voi temo che prima o poi mi assalterà. Vero Arpie?"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …. Generale, dovete tenervi pronto non solo dagli assalti dei ribelli ma anche da madame pom pom! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito madame? Quindi sono pronto a tutto!"

_**Lupen 3: **_"Povero Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame!

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, non aprite nemmeno la mia missiva, sono qui anch'io."

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh Quel honneur, madame Tetide! Prego dite pure!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, la vostra spedizione è peggio di una carovana del selvaggio west! Se arrivassero pure gli indiani, non mi stupirei."

_**Generale: **_"Avete ragione madame! Ma ditemi, cosa posso farci?! Io non posso che sottostare alla volontà di quelle due. E poi che il cielo mi aiuti, anche gli indiani no! … ARMAND…."

_**Armand: **_"Dimmi fratello?"

_**Generale: **_"Prega affinché gli indiani non arrivino!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, gli indiani non sono arrivati ma i ribelli nella locanda si!"

_**Generale: **_"Tu prega comunque magari non ci accade nulla di grave!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, dopo che saremo tornati dal Forte di Fenestrelle, pregheremo insieme, lo sai che con me porto sempre il mio breviario ed il rosario."

_**Generale: **_"Si, lo so! Certo che non hai perso le tue abitudini."

_**Lucciola 67: **_"Generale ci sono anch'io!"

_**Generale: **_"Oui Madame Lucciola, prego."

_**Lucciola: **_" "In questo viaggio succede di tutto e di più, povero Charles!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, tocca a te, tira fuori Charles."

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo Aizram … eccolo qua!"

_**Charles: **_"Grazie per la Vostra comprensione Madame Lucciola. Povero me! Certo non mi dispiace assecondare i desideri di mia moglie, però come avrete appena letto, Joséphine mi ha costretto a giacere con lei anche in queste condizioni! Ho tutto il fondoschiena malridotto e non solo, ho graffi ovunque! Ma cosa posso farci! Il Generale mi ha dato in sposa la figlia più terribile di tutte!"

_**Generale: **_"TACI, MEZZO SMIDOLLATO!"

_**Charles: **_"Generale cosa c'è, perché mi aggredite in questo modo?"

_**Generale: **_"Lo so io, inetto buono a nulla!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Ditelo anche a me Generale, perché ve la prendete con il povero Charles?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lucciola, non posso dirvelo, lo saprete nel prossimo capitolo! … E tu Charles sparisci!"

_**Charles: **_"Sissignore, vado, prima che vi vendichiate di ciò che è accaduto!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Terry, Aizram, grazie veramente per le risate che mi fate fare. A fine giornata c'è bisogno di leggerezza."

_**Aizram: **_"E' quello che ci siamo prefisse Lucciola: vogliamo che tutti si divertano!"

_**Generale: **_"Tutti tranne me, Autrici!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Voi non contate Generale! Ih ih ih …."

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Generale, sono qui!

_**Generale: **_"Madame Fata cristallina c'est gentil!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Merci Generale! Generale, io sto ridendo a crepapelle per la corte spietata che subite da Madame Pom Pom ah ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Fatacristallina, prego, un poco di contegno!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Impossibile Generale! Ah ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA, MADAME! AVETE VISTO COSA AVETE COMBINATO?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Noi Signore?!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, voi due! Madame fata rischia di strozzarsi per il troppo ridere, ed è tutto per colpa vostra!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Guardatela non si ferma più! Madame … madame… su calmatevi!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Impossibile ah ah ah ah … generale! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello…"

_**Generale: **_"Prega per madame affinché non si strozzi per il troppo ridere."

_**Armand: **_"Impossibile Augustin, madame ormai è un fiume in piena, guardatela!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale: **_"Povero me!"

_**Australia7: **_"Sta zitto vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO LA GATTACCIA E' QUI!"

_**Australia7: **_"Presente Generale dei miei stivali! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Generale: **_"Si può sapere cosa volete da me?!"

_**Australia7: **_"Dire la mia ovviamente! … Anche se non lascio recensioni pubbliche, comunque scrivo alle Autrici per dire la mia, ma stasera sono qui per parlare con te vecchiaccio! … Aizram, Terry fate venire qui Alain e Joséphine!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo carissima, adesso li facciamo arrivare! … Eccoli …"

_**Australia7: **_"Tesoruccio, come stai?!"

_**Alain: **_"Bene madamigella e voi?"

_**Australia7: **_"Benissimo! Sono qui per dirti che devi avere ancora un poco di pazienza e poi potrai abbracciare la tua Sabrina …."

_**Generale: **_"Ehi gattaccia, Vi ricordo che siamo in missione non in villeggiatura!"

_**Australia7: **_"Zitto vecchiaccio! … Joséphine riguardo a te, sei fantastica!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie madamigella Australia, faccio del mio meglio!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi tu, sfacciata cosa dici! Piuttosto ridimensionati, capito!"

_**Australia7: **_" Vecchio pazzo, la tua primogenita è fantastica, si può sapere di cosa ti lamenti?!"

_**Generale: **_"Come sarebbe a dire di cosa mi lamento?! Ma di tutto!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ma va là, e sta zitto! … Armand di una cosa concordo con lo scimunito …."

_**Armand: **_"Su cosa Madamigella?"

_**Australia7: **_"Su Carletto: è morbosamente attaccato alla madre. Armand vedi cosa fare con lui altrimenti ti andrà a buca in secula seculorum con Anna ! Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Eh si! Vero madamigella!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, te l'ho detto tante volte: devi educare tuo figlio, anche se l'astinenza non ti fa male! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, non ti agitare! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia7: **_" Terry dov'è Marianne?"

_**Marianne: **_"Sono qui Australia, dimmi …"

_**Australia7: **_"Però che tempra che hai, ti sei fatta rispettare …"

_**Marianne: **_"Riguardo a cosa Madamigella?"

_**Australia7: **_"Riguardo alle medicazioni che tua sorella voleva fare al popò di Charles! Davanti a te, beh un poco troppo."

_**Marianne: **_" Dunque mi date ragione?"

_**Australia7: **_"Certo Marianne!"

_**Marianne: **_"Sentito Joséphine?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si … si … certo ….. Charles, come va il tuo popò, vuoi che ti massaggi ancora?"

_**Generale: **_" JOSEPHINE! SEI UNA SFACCIATA!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre tranquillizzatevi, certo non medicherei mio marito davanti a voi!"

_**Australia7: **_"Marguerite, attenta a vostro marito, con quella pom pom non si può mai sapere!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ci potete giurare Madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia7: **_" Vecchio pazzo, trova quanto prima un marito a madame pom pom, così te ne liberi!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo farò! Non appena saremo a Parigi troverò un altro squilibrato per lei! Parola mia!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Geneeerale mai io voglio Voi!"

_**Generale:**_"NO! IO HO MIA MOGLIE, CAPITO!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHH COME SONO SFORTUNATA!"

_**Australia7: **_" Vecchio pazzo io me ne vado …."

_**Generale: **_"Finalmeente!"

_**Australia7: **_"Autrici, voglio che scivoli ancora e che si procuri altri bernoccoli! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"VIA, VIA GATTACCIA SQUINTERNATA, VIA!"

_**Australia7: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. A presto scimunito!"

_**Clodda5:**_ " Generale avete tutto il mio appoggio, calmatevi!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame grazie per la vostra comprensione. Come potete vedere mi succede di tutto …."

_**Clodda5: **_"Lo vedo, anzi, lo leggo, Generale, adesso anche madame pom pom …"

_**Generale: **_" Non solo lei, anche i suoi cagnacci!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Le mie poveeere bestiole no!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, sono esausto, che ne dite se andassimo al Forte, così poi , mi riposo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo! Forza tutti al Forte di Fenestrelle. Si parte!"

_**Terry: **_" Eccoci arrivati! Vedete che bello?!"

_**Generale: **_"Puf … puff … che salita! Accipicchia il Forte è tutto in salita!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello, è l'età, comincia a sentirsi!"

_**Generale: **_"Parla per te Armand! Io sono ancora giovane, vero Marguèrite?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh certo, da quel punto di vista … credo che anche tu abbia i geni dello zio Claud e di nostra figlia …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Sentito Armand!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, ma dico, sono qui a farvi da guida turistica e voi parlate di certe cose!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehmmm … Per me era doveroso madamigella puntualizzare una certa cosa! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Zitto! Adesso ascoltate me! Dunque ….. Il Forte di Fenestrelle fece il suo ingresso sul palcoscenico della Storia nell'autunno del 1727, quando l'ingegner Ignazio Bertola, su richiesta di re Vittorio Amedeo II, presentò il progetto di un'opera che aveva del fantastico: una grande muraglia, costellata da più opere fortificatorie, posta a sbarramento della valle del Chisone contro le invasioni straniere.

Ha una lunghezza complessiva di ben 3 km su un dislivello di 600 metri.

I lavori di costruzione iniziarono nella primavera del 1728 sotto la direzione dello stesso Bertola, coadiuvato dall'ingegner Varino de la Marche, e si protrassero per oltre un secolo. L'ultimo cantiere chiuse nel 1850.

Poco alla volta nasceva quella che diventerà la più grande fortezza alpina d'Europa.

La denominazione Forte di Fenestrelle, con cui viene indicata, non è propriamente esatta in quanto non si tratta di un singolo forte, ma di un complesso fortificato composto da otto opere difensive, alcune grandi come il Forte San Carlo, ed altre piccole come la Ridotta Santa Barbara, ma ognuna di esse aveva un ruolo specifico nelle strategie di difesa.

Tutte le strutture sono collegate tra di loro attraverso percorsi sia interni sia esterni, ma soprattutto attraverso la nota "scala coperta", un'opera che si distingue per la sua unicità: 4000 scalini, protetti da mura spesse due metri, s'inerpicano sul pendio della montagna, come una lunga galleria che si snoda ininterrottamente per più di due chilometri.

Il forte fu sempre un presidio militare e mantenne costantemente la sua funzione di sentinella e baluardo difensivo ma, come per tutte le fortezze, svolse anche il delicato compito di prigione di Stato. Le stanze dei suoi palazzi furono spesso adibite a celle di detenzione per personaggi di prestigio, mentre i cameroni delle caserme ospitarono i cosiddetti detenuti comuni.

Dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale il forte subì un totale abbandono. La vegetazione iniziò ad invadere e scardinare le mura, tanto che tutto il complesso rischiava di trasformarsi in un rudere, vittima del tempo e dell'incuria umana."

_**Armand: **_" Però Augustin, che Autrice colta e raffinata che ti ritrovi!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitto! Parli di lei in questo modo perché sono io il suo capro espiratorio non tu!"


	133. Chapter 133

_**Rapimenti (parte seconda)**_

Giro la chiave nella serratura ed apro con un colpo deciso. Mi lancio verso il letto con la spada sguainata, punto la lama al collo del capellone e gli urlo addosso: "La lettera! Dov'è la lettera?!"  
Il capellone è comodamente sdraiato nel suo letto, mezzo addormentato, con il cuscino ricoperto dalla sua fluente chioma. Un vero spreco quella capigliatura su un uomo!

Sgrano gli occhi, in un primo momento mi sento confuso ma, poi, capisco che sono i ribelli e ribatto: "Non capisco di cosa stiate parlando! Io non ho alcuna lettera, avete sbagliato persona." Mi sento a disagio, mi sono fatto sorprendere come una recluta qualsiasi. Accidenti a me! Adesso mi ritrovo con una lama alla gola ed impossibilitato a raggiungere la mia spada!  
"Non crediamo proprio, signor capellone! La lettera, se non volete che la mia spada assaggi la vostra pelle."  
" Ma come debbo dirvelo: io non ho alcuna lettera, avete sbagliato persona …."  
Guardo il mio complice e ribatto: "Cosa facciamo? Lo leghiamo, imbavagliamo e rovistiamo nella stanza?"  
"Imbavagliamolo e immobilizziamolo, così non allarma nessuno."  
"Bene...prendi quelle corde e legalo al letto! Mani alla testata e piedi al fondo! Su su….veloce!"  
" Bene! Vieni qui bamboccio! Vediamo se davvero tu non sai nulla!"

Mi avvicino con le corde in mano, mentre il mio compagno tiene la lama della sua spada contro la gola del capellone. Inizio a legare i polsi alla testiera del letto, poi passo ai piedi, il damerino indossa solo le coulottes, bianche, lunghe fino al ginocchio, con i bottoncini nei punti strategici! Che soggetto!

"Ma siete impazziti! Vi ho già detto che non sono io la persona che cercate! Ahiiii mi state stringendo troppo con la corda!  
"Zitto! O giuro che ti infilzo! … E tu amico, vedi di imbavagliarlo!"  
" Capo gli ho tappato la bocca, e le mani sono ben strette, così questa femminuccia non ci darà fastidio. Adesso possiamo rovistare tranquillamente nella stanza! Forza capo diamoci da fare."  
"Bene, io inizio da quei cassetti, tu rovista nei bagagli!"

Mettiamo a soqquadro tutta la stanza, sotto lo sguardo di questa mezza femminuccia: troviamo spazzole, saponi profumati per i capelli, lozioni varie, profumi ….

"Gino, credo che questo damerino sia davvero qui per sbaglio!"  
"Falco, secondo me è un trucco, continua a cercare!"  
"Hai ragione, potrebbe essere un trucco dei soldati dell'austriaca!"

Sorrido e con tono canzonatorio dico: "Ih ih ih … Però sai cosa penso?! Che questo damerino imbellettato, sia un aristocratico a modo. Sono sicuro che nemmeno le dame fanno uso di tanta roba, forse nemmeno mia madre! Ih ih ih …."

Vedo i ribelli rovistare tra le mie cose, mi dimeno quando vedo che mettono le mani tra i miei effetti personali, la cosa mi urta non poco.  
L'altro rovista nell'armadio, dice: "Ehi capo, la mezza femminuccia è un Maggiore dell'esercito, guarda qua la sua divisa con le stellette, altro che sbaglio, sono loro!"  
"Ehi tu, donnicciola, ti conviene confessare dove hai messo la lettera se vuoi uscire vivo da qui!"

Ma sono davvero addormentati questi due? Mi hanno imbavagliato, come posso rispondere? Beh, comunque meglio così. E speriamo che gli altri siano stati più pronti del sottoscritto…. il generale mi fulminerà!

"Gino, si può sapere come pretendi che il Maggiore ti possa rispondere?! E' imbavagliato! Ah ah ah ah …."  
"Già! Peggio per lui se non troviamo la lettera. Su continua a cercare!"

"Marianne … cara come sei bella! …Uhmmm …."  
"Oh Louis, Louis … quanto mi sei mancato …."

Prima di entrare sbirciamo da una fessura della porta, lo spettacolo a cui assistiamo è scioccante! Questi due uomini sono avvinghiati ed intenti a …

"Oddio Beppe! Sono due uomini che stanno! Ma sono dei sodomiti!"  
"Cosa!? Ma davvero questi due sono dei sodomiti! E pensare che ci hanno battuti nell'ultima imboscata! Che vergogna! Su avanti, apri questa porta, non possiamo perdere altro tempo."

" Per tutti i santi! Ma cosa succede, non è possibile, chi è entrato nella stanza!"  
Vedo lo sguardo inorridito di mia moglie che ribatte: "Cosa hai detto! C'è qualcuno nella nostra stanza?!"

Sono sopra a mia moglie, sento delle voci alle mie spalle appena mi volto, mi rendo conto che degli intrusi sono entrati nella nostra stanza, uno di loro dice: " Mi dispiace rovinare il vostro incontro ma debbo immobilizzarvi! Ah ah ah ah ah …. Avanti Beppe, io penso a questo, tu occupati della femminuccia!  
"Si, con molto piacere amico! …. Vieni qua brutto sporcaccione!"

Vengo immobilizzato e imbavagliato, mia moglie è spaventata, si copre con il lenzuolo, non le danno il tempo di reagire che le mettono una mano alla bocca.  
Il tipo che si avvicina a mia moglie e le leva il lenzuolo di dosso, esclama estasiato: "Allora non siete dei sodomita, però che bellezza! Ih ih … Che bella sorpresa! E noi che eravamo convinti che foste tutti degli uomini!"  
" Meglio così, almeno sappiamo che tra loro non ci sono solo due donne."  
"E a cosa ti è servito saperlo? Tanto comunque hanno avuto la meglio su di noi!"  
"Su forza, leghiamoli!"

Le parole dei malviventi mi incutono terrore, ribatto: "Monsieur, almeno date la possibilità di indossare degli indumenti a mia moglie e poi diteci almeno cosa volete da noi?!"  
"Credo che lo sappiate benissimo! Dopotutto ci siamo visti stamattina, alcuni dei nostri compagni sono stati feriti e uccisi!"  
"Voi siete i ribelli che ci hanno attaccati?"  
"In persona! … Avanti Marcello, leghiamoli …." Rispondo mentre faccio un inchino molto accentuato, per prendere in giro questo damerino.

"Beppe, ma dico, vorresti legarli nudi?! Su, almeno che si mettano la camicia! Ih ih ih ….. La donna ci fa piacere guardarla nuda, ma lui invece, preferisco che indossi almeno le mutande! Ah ah ah … Però che strana missione che ci hanno affidato!"  
"Beppe, passiamole la camicia! Senti, lui, che si metta i pantaloni, ma lei….beh...è bella! Almeno ci rifacciamo gli occhi! A dire il vero preferirei legarla così, nuda. E' troppo bella!"

Le parole di questi due disgraziati mi mandano su tutte le furie, non voglio che guardino mia moglie, mi dimeno ma non serve a nulla: mi sento stritolato dalle corde. Mi hanno bloccato nel letto, con le braccia legate ad un palo del baldacchino. Povero me, che pessima figura. Ma soprattutto sono preoccupato per Marianne.

Uno degli aggressori mi sposta il bavaglio e mi dice: "Su, su, bel damerino, infilati i pantaloni e dicci dove hai messo la lettera!"  
"Ma di quale lettera state parlando, io non so nulla!"  
"No? Allora magari ci divertiamo un poco con questa bellezza….così ritrovi la memoria?"  
"Ehi Beppe, non fare lo stupido! Se vuoi divertirti cercati una donna della casa. Siamo qui per la lettera! E Voi Madame, copritevi immediatamente, sapete, siete davvero bellissima e potreste distoglierci dal compito che ci hanno affidato! Ecco … tenete i Vostri indumenti e rivestitevi."

Mia moglie è spaventata e con voce tremante ribatte: " Co Cosa volete da noi! Non abbiamo nulla!"

"Si si….certo! Su bello, parla, se non vuoi che me la prenda con madame! Allora? La lettera?! Su forza!"  
" Come debbo dirvelo?! Io non ho nessuna lettera! Se non mi credete, cercatela!"  
"Bene, Madame, ditemi, Voi sapete dov'è la lettera?"  
"Mio marito ha detto la verità. Noi non sappiamo di cosa stiate parlando, se non ci credete cercatela."  
"Madame, e se noi ce la prendessimo con vostro marito? Sapete, io sono contrario all'uso della forza, però….questa bella piuma sotto la piante del piede di Vostro marito…...potrebbe farvi collaborare! Allora, devo procedere?!"

Comincio a sfiorare la piuma sotto la pianta del piede, sorrido e continuo: " Però che bel piedino aristocratico che hai! Ah ah ah ah ah …."  
"Ah ah ah …. ih ih ih …...oooohhh … noooo….vi prego noooo iihhhh ….. aaahhhh ah ah ah Ma ma .. ..noi …. aaahhh ah aha … non sap ihiiih amo ….. nu ah ah ah nu lla!"

Vedo il mio povero Louis soffrire, non riesco a sopportarlo, imploro: " Vi supplico, lasciate il mio povero marito. Davvero non sappiamo nulla!"

"Ahhh ….. Charles … si ….. continua così …. ih ih ih ….Charles! Lo vedi? Non sei poi così stanco! Suuuuuu IHHHHHIIIIIIIIII"

"Lorenzo, ma sbaglio o si sentono dei gemiti provenire da questa stanza?"  
"Si, vero Cosimo, ma che strano! Probabilmente ci sono le pantegane, non credo che i soldati siano dei sodomiti. Si sono battuti come leoni, anzi cosa dico, da veri soldati, e i soldati sono uomini non femminucce!"  
" Ma come, non lo senti! Quelli stanno facendo le loro cose, e da quello che sappiamo ci sono solo due donne tra loro, a meno che le donne …. No! Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare!"  
"Bah...che gusti …. E poi sono fatti loro, a noi poco importa, ci interessa soltanto la lettera! Entriamo?! Al mio tre … uno ….. due ….treeee!"

Spalanco la porta. Resto senza parole da quello che vedo davanti a me: due corpi attorcigliati, avvinghiati. Una schiena bianca, su cui sono molto visibili delle striature rosse, segno di unghiate. Un sedere rosso, quasi viola. Due paia di gambe attorcigliate strette, strette. Ed una massa di capelli, a ricoprire quello che è, evidentemente, un corpo femminile! Un seno spettacolare, due gambe bianche, che avvolgono. E poi i suoni prodotti da questi due esseri! Per non parlare dello stato in cui si trova la stanza. Per un attimo ho la sensazione che già qualcun altro abbia cercato la lettera qui!

"Ohhhh Charlesssss sei meravigliosooooo …. sei magnifico!"

Poso le mani sulla schiena di questo pazzo, nel tentativo di richiamare la loro attenzione, sono talmente presi dalla loro attività che non si sono neppure accorti della nostra presenza  
"Ma …. Cara …. Quante mani hai?"  
" Sempre due caro! Ma pensa a me non alle mie mani!"  
"Ma cara …. io ne sento due sulla schiena, e due sul sedere!"

"coff coff ….. Scusate il disturbo, ma noi vorremmo la lettera. Se ci dite dov'è, vi lasciamo terminare le vostre …..ecco …. attività!"

" Oh Charles, sei davvero magnifico! Adesso sai camuffare la voce, sei così eccitante! Si continua Charles continua …."  
"Ma Joséphine, io non ….. ehm …. cara …. non siamo soli ...ci sono due signori nella stanza!"  
Ma cosa dici Charles! Forse la tua è una scusa per non fare il tuo dovere?"  
"Assolutamente no! Joséphine ….. ti prego …..sento una lama fredda sulla schiena…"

"Ehm …..signori … un attimo, per cortesia!"

"Una lama?! Si Charles, con la spada! Si che bella spada! Sguaina tutte le tue abilità caro!"  
Guardo il mio compagno allibito, questi qui davvero sono indecenti. La donna poi ….. è molto focosa! Caspita, che attività!  
"E BASTA VOI DUE! INSOMMA! UN POCO DI RISPETTO PER DEI POVERI RIBELLI IN ASTIENNZA! SU! DATECI LA LETTERA! VELOCI!"

" Charles ti prego non urlare e non camuffare la tua voce! Preferisco la voce di sempre! "

"BASTAAAA!"

Metto la mia lama sulla pelle di madame!

"Non ne posso più di questi due! Ma non potevamo capitare con due bei soldati? Un bel duello?! No, a noi sono capitati due pazzi assatanati!"  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Cosimo, nel nostro lavoro ci capita di vedere tutto ….."

Distolgo la mia attenzione da mia moglie, mi volto alla mia sinistra e vedo degli uomini che ci hanno puntato le loro lame, siamo bloccati: io sopra mia moglie, balbetto: " Co co cosa su su succe de …. co co cosa vole te …  
"FINALMENTE! La lettera, monsieur. La lettera e vi lasciamo proseguire la vostra attività!"  
" Le lette ra … di di di di di di …"  
" Di di di! Ma si può sapere cosa diavolo farfugliate?! Vogliamo la lettera intesi?! Consegnatecela e vi promettiamo che vi lasciamo al vostro divertimento!"  
Mia moglie ribatte nervosamente: "Ma come! Noi non abbiamo nessuna lettera! Quindi, se volete lasciarci continuare…..mio marito ed io abbiamo le nostre necessità!"  
" Caspita madame! Però! Madame, accidenti, come siete agguerrita. A quanto vedo vi interessa moltissimo ciò che stavate facendo! Quindi se ci tenete così tanto a proseguire, per l'ultima volta consegnatecela!"  
"Ma noi non abbiamo nulla! NULLA! Lo volete capire?!"  
" Cosimo, non ci resta che legarli e cercare la lettera, tanto questi due, almeno in questo momento, hanno una sola cosa in testa!"  
"Si, Però sono davvero indecenti. Guardali, sono come mamma li ha fatti, che si coprano!"  
Vedo mia moglie accigliarsi e ribatte: " Un momento voi due, adesso vorreste dire che il mio Charles o io siamo indecenti! Per vostra informazione nessuno vi ha invitati ad entrare capito?! E ringraziate la vostra buona stella che in questo momento non imbraccio un fucile, altrimenti vi avrei fatto vedere io!"  
"Madame, se volete vedere un fucile, vi mostro il mio ah ah ah ah ah! Ma noi, anche se non si direbbe, siamo dei gentiluomini, e poi abbiamo l'ordine di trovare la lettera! Leghiamoli su!"  
Le parole del brigante mi mandano su tutte le furie, guardo prima mio marito, poi inveisco contro il malvivente: " Brutto disgraziato! Ringraziate che siamo inermi altrimenti vi avrei davvero sparato addosso! E adesso prima di legarci abbiate la compiacenza di lasciarci vestire almeno. Non vorrei che mio marito si ammalasse, sapete, lui mi serve forte e vigoroso.""  
"Prego Madame, vestitevi pure, anche se devo dire che così …. siete molto attraente! Vostro marito invece, meglio non guardarlo!"  
Afferro stizzita i miei indumenti, e ribatto: "Vi ringrazio, disturbatori che non siete altro! Ma almeno abbiate la decenza di voltarvi, date le condizioni in cui ci ritroviamo!"  
"Assolutamente no! ih ih ih … preferisco non perdermi lo spettacolo! Ah ah ah ah … Voi siete molto bella e riguardo vostro marito, beh lasciamo stare! Ah ah ah ah ….. AVANTI FORZA, VESTITEVI!""  
"COSA! ED IO DOVREI VESTIRMI DAVANTI A VOI! SCORDATEVELO!"  
Protesto mentre uno di loro mi punta la spada addosso e sghignazza: " Ih ih ih …"  
Mio marito timidamente ribatte: " Calmati Jo, non vorrei che ti facessero del male…."  
" TU STA ZITTO CHARLES! CON QUESTI VA PRESA LA SITUAZIONE IN MANO!"  
"BASTA! Madame, se volte vestirvi bene, se no andate bene anche così! Su, ed ora diteci dov'è la lettera"  
" Certo che siete testardo! Volete capire che non abbiamo ciò che cercate? Vi assicuro che siete in errore! E adesso lasciateci in pace! Mio marito ed io abbiamo altro da fare!"  
"Michele, io questi due non li sopporto più! Su, leghiamoli ed imbavagliamoli. Poi cerchiamo noi! Soprattutto, imbavagliamo madame! E' tanto bellina, ma parla troppo!"  
"Ohhhh Ma è davvero insopportabile! Signore, mi meraviglio come siate tanto in carne visto le attività a cui Vi sottopone vostra moglie! ih ih ih …."  
"Michele, secondo me questo mangia! Eccome se mangia! E di scuro svolge una sola attività!"  
"E pensare che c'è gente che muore di fame! Su, legali che mi hanno davvero stufato!"

"Si si…..faccio in un lampo!"

Prendo le corde e lego questi due assatanati!

"Ehi accidenti a Voi! Esigo di vestirmi prima di essere legata!"  
"E muovetevi allora! su su!"

Lancio una camicia a madame, affinché la indossi in fretta!

"Dateci un poco di tempo. Ma quanta fretta signori miei!"  
"Hai sistemato questo povero diavolo? Sai, incomincia a farmi pena...con una moglie così! Non vorrei essere al suo posto! Anche perché ha certi disegni nel didietro e nella schiena … questa donna gli fa davvero male!"  
"Dietro la schiena Michele?! E che dire del suo povero fondoschiena?! E' davvero inguardabile. Mi chiedo come questo povero disgraziato possa sedersi!"  
"Me lo domando anche io! Poveretto, con una moglie così….."  
Mi infilo velocemente i vestiti e protesto: " Ma come osate voi due! Mio marito è davvero una brava persona, non c'è uomo che possa uguagliarlo e adesso smettetela che mi avete fatto venire un gran mal di testa! E poi sappiate che se il didietro di mio marito è in queste condizione, è solo per colpa vostra che ci avete attaccati! Accidenti a voi!"  
" Ah ah ah ah ah ah … Sentito Michele?! Se questo idiota ha il fondoschiena in queste condizioni, è perché si è dovuto difendere dai nostri amici! Ih ih ih …"  
" Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere? Vi ho già detto che mio marito è una brava persona, non è il caso che lo prendiate in giro."

"Madame, vostro marito sarà anche una gran brava persona….ma Voi Madame…"  
" NOOOO MA COME OSATE!"  
" Michele, ti ordino di imbavagliarla! Questa donna è davvero petulante!"  
"Subito! Non la sopporto più neppure io!"  
" Brutto ceffo, lasciatemi!"  
Devo afferrare con forza Madame, legarle i polsi e le gambe, questa scalcia, devo pure fare attenzione …. Mia moglie potrebbe arrabbiarsi. Ecco finalmente ho fatto, ora la imbavaglio …  
"No bellezza! Su, zitta! Oh…..finalmente il silenzio!"  
" Per tutti i lumi, ancora una parola e mi sarebbero scoppiati i timpani! Su amico cerchiamo la lettera!"  
"Si si...sempre che in mezzo a questo disastro si trovi ancora qualcosa!"

" Anna … ti amooo … ti amo…."  
"Oh … Armand … quanto mi sei mancato!"  
" Finalmente … sto impazzendo Anna…."  
"Oh ….. Armand … Armand …"  
" Maurizio, senti questi gemiti, ma cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Che siano dei sodomiti?"  
" Si, ma che schifo! Soldati francesi, sodomiti!"  
"Eh ….. i gusti son gusti ….cosa ci vuoi fare?! Su, dai entriamo!"  
"Apri questa porta! Però quasi quasi mi fanno paura, non vorrei che venissimo coinvolti nelle loro pratiche! Ih ih ih … Ma pensa cosa ci doveva capitare! E pensare che delle femminucce ci hanno sconfitti, pazzesco!"  
"Oh …. ma falla finita!"

Apro la porta e vedo un uomo, non più giovane, che sta spogliando quella che è, inequivocabilmente, una donna.

"Oh ….. ma guarda che bella sorpresa! Altroché sodomiti! Questi se la spassano alla grande!"

Le mie labbra sono su quelle di Anna, alla voce degli intrusi mi giro di scatto, a gran voce ribatto: " Chi siete? Come osate entrare in camera nostra?!"  
"La lettera, Monsieur. Dateci la lettera e potrete riprende le vostre attività clandestine!  
Mi metto davanti a mia moglie per proteggerla, ribatto: "Uscite immediatamente da qui!"  
I malviventi ci puntano la spada al viso, uno di loro digrigna: "Non prima che ci avrete consegnato la lettera! Avanti, parlate! Consegnatecela!"

"Armand! Armand, ho paura!"

Stringo forte la mia Anna, cercando di rassicurarla.

" Uhmmm …. che strano, il sodomita ha l'aria di essere una donnetta! Però! Ih ih …."  
"Si si...una gran bella donna! Su forza. Dateci questa lettera! Non vorremmo mai dover passare alle maniere forti!"  
" Non capisco a cosa alludiate ….."  
"La lettera! CHIARO?!"  
"E va bene ….. avete vinto, ve la consegnerò ma lasciatemela prendere …."  
"Certo...…"  
" Ma Voi non dovete nemmeno sfiorare mia moglie, intesi?!"  
"Monsieur, noi siamo banditi, ma rispettiamo donne e bambini!"  
" Le parole del malvivente rimbombano nella stanza, con la coda del l'occhio, vedo la mia spada vicino al tavolo, a pochi passi da me. Un passo e un altro, afferro l'elsa e con un colpo deciso la incrocio con quello del bandito.  
Ho la meglio sul mio avversario quando sento l'altro che dice: " Ancora un altro gesto e deturpo il bel viso della tua mogliettina, CHIARO!"

Mi fermo preoccupato per la mia Anna, ma in verità penso anche a Carlo. Con lui c'è Augustin….

" Bene, damerino aristocratico, vedo che hai capito! Su avanti, tira fuori la lettera!"  
"Ve l'ho già detto prima, non ce l'ho!"  
"Allora perché hai reagito in questo modo se non ce l'hai?!"  
" Dei delinquenti non hanno la capacità di comprendere! VE L'HO DETTO, IO NON HO ALCUNA LETTERA! E ADESSO LASCIATECI IN PACE!"  
"Giorgio, veloce, lega il signore, visto che non vuole collaborare, cercheremo noi. Su...e non muovetevi o la vostra amata farà una brutta fine!"  
Vedo Anna spaventata, urla: " NOOO LASCIATELO! ARMAND HA DETTO LA VERITA'…."  
"Zitta...se no ti lego e ti imbavaglio! Chiaro bellezza?!"  
Guardo mia moglie spaventato, e titubante dico: " Calmati Anna, vedrai che ci lasceranno in pace non appena avranno rovistato la stanza …."  
" Armand, temo che possano farci del male…."

Anna non può più parlare, uno dei malviventi la imbavaglia.

"Bene, ed ora iniziamo a cercare questa lettera in santa pace, tanto noi non abbiamo fretta … abbiamo tutta la notte a disposizione ah ah ah ah!"

Iniziamo a rovistare per la stanza, troviamo un rosario, un breviario, dei santini, una boccetta di acqua, degli unguenti …. ma nessuna lettera.

"Ma Alfredo, secondo te cosa ci fanno qui un rosario ed un breviario?!"  
"Maaa e chi può dirlo! Forse questi due pregano prima di fare certe cose! Chissà quanti peccati hanno da espiare! Ah ah ah ah …."  
"Hai ragione …. ah ah ah ah!"

I malfattori ridono sguaiatamente. Vedo Anna legata e imbavagliata mentre io sono costantemente minacciato con la punta della spada.  
Il mio aggressore la preme ancora di più contro la giugulare e digrigna: " Se non parli ci porteremo via la tua donna! SBRIGATIIII! Confessa! Consegnacela e vi lasceremo in pace!"  
"Uuuhhmmm sgrunf ….. grr….."  
Ma questi non si sono accorti che sono imbavagliato? Ma sono davvero ottusi!  
" Ehi ….. ma è imbavagliato, lascialo parlare almeno confessa!"  
" Confessare?! Certo amico, vuoi che ti chiami il sacerdote prima che ti facciamo fuori e portiamo via questa meraviglia di femmina?!"  
"Uhmmm….."  
Uno di loro mi libera la bocca e continua: " Avanti, se ci tieni alla tua vita, dicci dove l'avete nascosta."  
"NON L'AVETE ANCORA CAPITO! IO NON SONO IN POSSESSO DI ALCUNA LETTERA!"  
"Alfredo, questo non ha capito nulla! Lasciamolo qui legato, tappagli la bocca e portiamo via la donna. Su brighiamoci."  
"Si …. mi pare un'ottima idea! Andiamo!"  
" Noooo! Voi non potete….."

Non posso dire altro che mi imbavagliano nuovamente, mi dimeno inutilmente mentre vedo portare via con la forza la mia Anna che tenta inutilmente liberarsi dalla stretta.

Il malfattore prende di peso Anna, mi guarda e stizzito mi dice: "Se vuoi rivedere la tua bella, portaci la lettera domani alla radura del lago, CAPITO?!

Scalcio, cerco di muovermi, di liberarmi, ma nulla, quest'uomo è troppo forte per me. Mi ha caricata come fossi un sacco, su una spalla. Ho paura, per me, per Armand ma soprattutto per Carlo! Il mio bambino!

Sono legato alla sedia, mi dimeno inutilmente. Vedo Anna portata via come se fosse un oggetto, non ho mai avuto paura in vita mia, è la prima volta. La mia fronte è bagnata di sudore, le mie guance sono bagnate dalle lacrime che scendono copiose ….."

Mia nipote e Armandina sono già a letto, guardo le mie piccole bestiole, sono accucciate nei loro lettini. Mi guardo per l'ultima volta davanti allo specchio per indossare la mia cuffietta da notte, sussurro appena: "Mio bellissimo generale, possibile che non vi piaccio! Eppure non sono male!"... Sospiro quasi rassegnata, mi volto per raggiungere il mio letto.  
Mia nipote mi guarda e domanda: " Zia, si può sapere perché avete quell'aria tanto triste?"  
"Ehh piccola mia! Cosa pretendi da una povera donna delusa e amareggiata?! Sniff … sfin …."  
"Zia cosa Vi succede, Vi prego confidateVi con me, forse Vi siete innamorata?"  
"Oh piccola mia, come potrei parlare di certe cose con te …."  
"Zia, non angustiateVi vedrete che ogni cosa si aggiusterà …"  
"Impossibile cara, ci sono troppi ostacoli! Evidentemente, dovrò sospirare per un amore impossibile!"  
"Zia nulla è impossibile se decidiamo di conquistare ciò che vogliamo."  
"Beh …. Si … ma solo se l'altro …. Oh ma cosa mi fai dire Elena! Queste non sono cose per una ragazza della tua età."  
"Ma cosa dite zia! Quasi tutte le mie amiche sono sposate, non vedo perché Voi non potreste parlarmi di certe cose!"  
"Appunto! Di Certe cose si può parlare solo con le ragazze sposate, e tu non lo sei! E adesso buona notte."  
"Buona notte zia!"

" Questa è la stanza delle due donne, aprila!"

Infilo la chiave con precisione e la spalanco di scatto, entriamo.

"Lorenzo! Presto, leghiamole ed imbavagliamole tutte! Ma le donne non sono due ma tre!"  
"AHHHHH AIUUUTOOOOOO! Armandinaaaa! I miei cuccioliiiii! Elenaaaaa! GENERALEEEEEEEEE AIUTOOOOOOO SOCCORSOOOOOO!"  
" Bau .. bau … bau …"  
"Dannazione! Ci mancavano anche i cagnacci!"  
"Ma come osate rivolgerVi alle mie bestiole in questo modo!"  
"Michele, ma questa è una donna o un flagello divino? Non l'abbiamo ancora toccata che già urla!"  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Lorenzo, sarà una matta in cerca di un uomo! Ih ih ih ih … Presto, dobbiamo tapparle la bocca prima che ci mandi all'aria il nostro piano! Presto mettile in bocca il fazzoletto!"  
"Si si...la imbavaglio subito! Su Madame!"  
"PROVATECI SE CI RIUSCITE …."  
" E...ARGHHHH! Lorenzo, questa mi ha morso!"  
"Bau… bau ….."  
"Accidenti, alle bestiacce! Guarda Miche stanno per attaccarci, vengono da questa parte!"  
"Oh ….. Lorenzo, sono due topi, quelli! Cosa vuoi che ci facciano! Su lega la vecchia! Veloce! Io penso alla cameriera! E per ultima … madamigella!"  
" VECCHIA?! VOI MI AVETE APOSTROFATE VECCHIA?! MA COME OSATE! VECCHIA SARA' VOSTRA MADRE, NON IO! GENEEEEERAAAALEEEEEE... AIUTATECI!"

" Amico, meglio Imbavagliare velocemente questa vecchiaccia insopportabile, se starnazza ancora un poco impazzisco."  
"Ma guarda tu, che compito ingrato che ci è toccato stasera: avere a che fare con quest'oca starnazzante!"  
"OCA! ADESSO MI AVETE CHIAMATO ANCHE OCA!"  
" MICHELE, SBRIGATI, TAPPALE LA BOCCA, NON RESISTO PIU'!"  
"Calmati amico …. Adesso la sistemo io!"

Mentre Battista protesta, l'uomo tira fuori un foulard.

"Non vorrete davvero osare …"  
Poi lego le sue mani dietro alla schiena, in modo che non mi disturbi oltre. Faccio un bel respiro, che fatica! Mi fermo a guardare: una donna non più giovane, con una camicia di cotone spessa, bianca, lunga fino ai piedi, ed una cuffia da notte in testa, da cui fuoriescono alcune ciocche indisciplinate.  
"Michele!"  
"Cosa c'è?!"  
"Povero me, io questa non intendo certo rapirla! Dovrebbero pagarmi per tenerla!"  
"Brutto maleducato come osate! Sappiate che molti uomini mi corteggiano e mi desiderano, CAPITOOOO!"

"ZITTA! Ma Lorenzo, non l'avevi imbavagliata? Ma non sei più capace a stringere un foulard attorno alla bocca di una donna? Senti se non riesci a farla tacere, baciala! Ih ih …."  
"COSAAAA! MA DICO SEI IMPAZZITO!

Vedo mia nipote Elena e Armandina spaventate, la prima grida: " COSA VOLETE DA NOI?! USCITE DA QUI IMMEDIATAMENTE, ALTRIMENTI CHIAMO IL MIO FIDANZIATO COSI' VI DARA' UNA SONORA LEZIONE!"  
"Signorina, siate gentile ed evitateci fatiche inutili! Su da brava, fatevi legare senza opporre resistenza!"  
" Cosa! Voi siete pazzo! Non osatemi toccare! VICTORRRR!"  
"Uff...Lorenzo, non ne posso più! Ma che compito ingrato che abbiamo! Queste urlano, mi fanno male le orecchie!"  
Armandina ribatte: "Signori, se non volete avere male alle orecchie ALLORA LASCIATECI IN PACEEEEEE!"  
"BASTAAA! ZIETTE O GIURO CHE VERRO' MENO ALLA PROMESSA DI NON TORCERE NEPPURE UN CAPELLO ALLE DONNE! CHIARO?!"  
" Bau … bau …. bau …."  
"Adesso anche le bestiacce abbaiano! Aspetta che le sistemo io!"  
Mi avvicino ai cani prendo dei lacci e gli chiudo il muso, esclamo: "finalmente anche le bestie tacciono! E adesso tocca a loro!"  
"Bene, io ho legato le alte due donzelle, hai finito Lorenzo? Su, che non ne posso più!"

Dico questo mentre uno dei due cagnacci cerca di mordermi la caviglia, sono costretto ad allontanarlo in malo modo, tirando loro un poderoso calcio.

" Ahi ahi ahi …"

"Bestiacce, non fanno altro che abbaiare, sono uguali alla padrona!"

" Ehi Alain hai sentito?"  
"Uff...cosa Gerard…. uhm …. io ho sonno ….. lasciami ….uhm …. rinf …..ronf …..dor….."  
" Alain le pulci della contessa pom pom abbaiano, su svegliati!"  
"Ma a noi, cosa importa?!"  
" Alain quelle bestiacce abbaiano in modo strano, su alzati andiamo a vedere!"  
"Uff... Gerard, sei noioso!"  
" Se non vuoi alzarti allora vado io!"  
"Ecco, bravo ….. vai! … Sai cosa mi importa di quelle bestiacce che non sanno fare altro che abbaiare!"

Lascio il letto, prendo la spada che è sul comodino, mi avvicino alla porta quando la vedo spalancarsi ….

Salto in piedi sul letto, afferro la mia spada e la tolgo dal fodero. "Dannazione Gerard, avevi ragione!"  
Alain guarda gli incursori e digrigna: "SIETE I RIBELLI…"

Urlo mentre incrocio la mia spada con uno dei soldati.

"Dateci immediatamente la lettera e non vi faremo nulla!"

"CHE DIAVOLO VOLETE! E POI, SE SIETE CAPACI, VENITELA A PRENDERE!"  
"E va bene, l'avete voluto voi!"

Iniziamo un duello, utilizzando tutto ciò che è a nostra disposizione, una sedia, un tavolino da notte, persino le lenzuola.

"Gerard! Questi due non mollano!"

"Ah ah ah …. credevate davvero di avere davanti dei novellini? … Se non volete rimanerci stecchiti, consegnateci la lettera!"  
Ribatto immediatamente alle parole del malvivente: "NON HO PAURA DI TE! SE CREDI CHE QUALCHE MOSSA MI METTA IN DIFFICOLTA', TI SBAGLI!"

Ci battiamo come furie, questi briganti se la cavano bene, e noi due siamo in mutande a saltellare per la stanza. Qui non servono lezioni di scherma, bisogna improvvisare.  
Sentiamo delle urla provenire dalle altre stanze.

"Gerard, dobbiamo sbrigaci, credo che le donne siano in difficoltà!"

"Andrè su rivestiti, non possiamo rimanere nudi, lo sai che siamo in missione!"  
"Ma Oscar … io vorrei tenerti ancora qui, tra le mie braccia … uff … lo sai che quanto ti comporti da ufficiale perfettino sei ….. tremendamente attraente?! ih ih ih"  
Poso un bacio veloce sulle labbra di mio marito, sposto il lenzuolo da un lato e lascio il letto, ribatto: "Dobbiamo rivestirci e lo sai, quindi non discutere, alzati!"  
"E' un ordine il tuo, mio bellissimo colonnello?"  
" Si Capitano, muoviti!"  
"Si si …. va bene, agli ordini! Sai, mi chiedo sempre come tu possa passare così velocemente dalla moglie dolce e passionale, al colonnello di ghiaccio! Sei ….. incredibilmente affascinante!" rispondo al mio diavoletto biondo mentre resto comodamente seduto sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini, mi stiracchio, allungo le braccia, sbadiglio stanco.  
"Andrè, giuro che se non ti sbrighi, ti metto agli arresti non appena arriveremo a casa!"  
Gli dico rivestendomi in fretta lanciandogli le coulottes.

"Agli arresti? A casa … uhm …."  
Sorrido sornione grattandomi il mento, fingendo un interesse particolare.

"Se mi metti agli arresti nella nostra camera da letto, potrei trasgredire al tuo ordine! In fondo, sarebbe un bel premio! ih ih ih!"

Ho indossato i pantaloni e la camicia, mi avvicino ad Andrè che è ancora disteso sul letto, lo guardo severamente, e digrigno: "Andrè, vuoi davvero mandarmi su tutte le furie?! Avanti vestiti!"

Vedo gli occhi di Oscar diventare di ghiaccio, non c'è più traccia della mia splendida e dolce moglie, qui davanti vedo solo il mio comandante! Ed inizia pure ad arrabbiarsi!

"Va bene Oscar, se proprio ci tieni mi vesto, metterò le coulottes. Così va meglio?! Certo che tu hai proprio esagerato...non dirmi che metterai anche calze e scarpe! Ih ih ih ...vieni qui, e dammi un bacio!"  
Sento dei passi avvicinarsi, guardo con sospetto André, prendo la spada mi metto dietro la porta e dico a mio marito: "Sento degli strani rumori, presto prendi la spada!"  
"Oscar, ho indosso solo le coulottese …"  
"Ci pensavi prima a rivestirti, adesso prendi la spada e nasconditi …"  
"Si si…. agli ordini!"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che sento girare la serratura della nostra camera, piano piano vedo la porta aprirsi e due uomini entrare.  
"Dateci la lettera e non …."

L'assalitore non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Oscar gli si para davanti puntandogli la spada alla gola.

" Gulp ….. ma che storia è questa?! Gli aggressori siamo noi, non voi!"  
Sono dalla parte opposta di mia moglie, estraggo la mia spada, apro del tutto la porta e metto la mia lama alla gola dell'altro assalitore, dico sarcasticamente: "Spiacente! Ora sta a Voi decidere se andarvene tutti interi o se preferite qualche ricamo sulla pelle!"

"Temo di no Gianni … che facciamo …. io …. ehm ….. ecco ….."  
"Giuseppe, questi non scherzano …"

Oscar con tono minaccio, domanda: "Avanti, ditemi, avete altri complici?"  
"Eh?! Cosa …. ma … Gianni … forse ci conviene arrenderci e battere in ritirata ...cosa credi?!"  
"IN QUANTI SIETE? AVANTI RISPONDI!"  
"Ehm …. ecco …. noi vorremmo gentilmente la lettera, se ce la consegnate, toglieremo il disturbo in un attimo … ih ih ...sapete, credo che i vostri compagni di viaggio se la stiano cavando molto male!"  
Dico mentre sposto la testa più indietro, nel tentativo, vano, di allontanare la lama dalla mia gola. Santo cielo, che sfortuna! Gli altri si divertono, e noi …. invece …...

"Allora … uscite dalla nostra stanza e tornate da dove siete venuti!"

Dico spingendo un poco più in là la lama della spada, così da fare uscire i due malviventi dallo specchio della porta.  
Quando Mi affaccio fuori dalla stanza, mi rendo conto che mio padre sta lottando da solo contro due assalitori, tenendo con una mano Carlo indietro, per proteggerlo, mentre Alain e Gerard si stanno liberando dei loro. Purtroppo però le mie sorelle, Anna e Elena, sono in spalla ad altrettanti assalitori che, mentre scendono le scale, urlano: "Vi aspettiamo domani sera nel boschetto, dietro alla chiesa, con la lettera! Se non vi vedremo, le donne faranno una brutta fine! Su, andiamo!"

"Lasciate stare le mie figlie! NOOO!"  
" Se le vuoi rivedere consegnaci la lettera, CHIARO!"

_**Grugliasco, il palio della Gru**_  
_**Protagonista: Il Generale**_  
_**Ospiti: Australia 7 – Lupen 3 – la Contessa Swimmila – Lucciola 67 – Tetide – Monica – Simona – Katia – Virginia.**_

_**Le Autrici: Terry e Aizram**_

_**Generale:**_ " Sighhhh sooobbbb….sniff … …. buuuuuu ooooooo!"  
_**Lucciola 67: **_"Generale, Generale, Vi prego non piangete!"  
_**Lupen 3:**_ "Generale calmateVi, perché fate così!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sniff … sniff ….. Singhh …."  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Generale, non piangete Vi prego!"  
_**Tetide: **_"Generale noi vogliamo vedervi sempre allegro, pieno di vita!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sing… sing … Ma ditemi come faccio! Avete letto quello che è appena successo?!"  
_**Lupen 3: **_"Certo Generale! Vedrete che tutto si aggiusterà. Terry, Aizram, vero che non capiterà nulla di irreparabile alle donne?"  
_**Terry: **_"Che ne sappiamo noi, chiedetelo ai ribelli!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Uaaaaa …. Sentito?! L'arpia non assicura nulla snif …."  
_**Aizram: **_"Ma che razza di generale siete?! Invece di studiare un piano d'attacco piangete?!"  
_**Lucciola67: **_"Generale, non mortificatevi, su! Siamo nuovamente con voi per sostenervi e per portarvi personalmente le nostre missive."  
_**Generale:**_ "Scusatemi Mesdames ma io in questo momento non me la sento di leggere!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_" Generale ma siete solo?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Credetemi , meglio per tutti che sia solo altrimenti la mia collera si abbatterebbe sui tutti!"  
_**Tetide: **_"Tutti chi?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sui quei buoni a nulla di uomini che dovevano difendere le donne! Le mie figlie, le mie povere figlie!"  
**Lupen 3:** "Generale che ne dite di lasciare i commenti di ciò che è appena avvenuto in questo capitolo e fare un passo indietro all'altro?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Sniff … si certo madame come volete! Ditemi, cosa volete da me stasera?! Vi avverto che sono giù di tono."  
_**Lucciola: **_"Comincio io …."  
_**Generale:**_ "Prego madame Lucciola, dite …."  
_**Lucciola: **_"Generale, tutti sono rilassati nelle loro stanze a fare le cose che più …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, appunto! Se invece di crogiolarsi fossero rimasti vigili, adesso le mie figlie e Anna non sarebbero state rapite! Ahhh Ma appena metto le mani su quei buoni a nulla, farò vedere loro di cosa sono capace!"  
_**Lucciola: **_" Calmatevi Generale, vedrete che tutto si aggiusterà …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Lo spero Madame, lo spero! … ARPIE …"  
_**Terry: **_"Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Stavolta l'avete fatta grossa!"  
_**Terry: **_"Generale, un poco di adrenalina ci vuole, altrimenti non c'è suspance."  
_**Generale:**_ " Dannazione! Era meglio che facessero prigioniero Sassoin, magari ….. che ne so! Sniff …."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, il Generale non sa cosa dice, poverino!"  
_**Tetide: **_" Generale Vi comprendo …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, grazie ….. Sniff …."  
_**Tetide: **_"Non bastava l'assalto per strada, adesso anche quello nella locanda! Generale, su coraggio, per lo meno i ribelli sono dei gentiluomini, che non toccheranno le donne ed i bambini."  
_**Generale:**_ "Lo spero Madame Tetide, magari le Autrici cambiano idea all'ultimo momento e succede l'irreparabile! Sniff …."  
_**Tetide: **_" Generale, lasciatemi dire che Joséphine è davvero tremenda! Non lascia riposare suo marito, nemmeno quando è ferito!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame! Mia figlia è davvero irrecuperabile! Magari se quella mezza calzetta di Charles non ….. Ohhh ma che dico! Parlare di certe cose davanti a una dama!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Mio eccellentissimo Generale come non darvi ragione, la locanda sembrava invero un bordello."  
_**Generale:**_ "Ahhhhhh .. lo so, lo so Contessa! La mia famiglia è formata di lussuriosi, a cominciare da mio fratello per poi finire con Joséphine! Sing … sing …."  
_**Australia7: **_"Anche tu, non scherzi vecchio scimunito! Quando sei con tua moglie, ti dai da fare ovunque! Ih ih ih …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Brutta gattaccia, fate silenzio! Almeno rispettate il mio dolore."  
_**Australia 7: **_"Si, certo certo! Ih ih …"  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_" Mio sfortunato amico, sappiate che anch'io sono passata casualmente per i corridoi della locanda, e vi assicuro che non si è fatto in tempo a chiudere la porta sui loro sospiri che ecco riecheggiare nel corridoio ormai a luci rosse i gemiti impetrati dell'ex uomo di chiesa con la sua compagna a lungo inseguita fra le gonne di millanta avventure. Infine, il bagno rilassante della Vostra prediletta che si trasforma in una abluzione passionale."  
_**Generale:**_ "Sniff … sniff … Solo io sono un uomo in pena senza la mia amata sposa! Sing.. sing…"  
_**Australia7: **_"Ma che dici vecchiaccio! E il mio tesoruccio allora!  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"A proposito, che dire del fai da te del soldato irriverente…."  
_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, che imbarazzo, che imbarazzo!"  
_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Calmatevi mio sfortunato amico, vi consiglio una buona tazza di laudano prima di mettervi a letto."  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma Contessa, non posso, devo andare a cercare le donne."

_**Lupen 3: **_"Carissimo Generale, non appena tutto questo sarà finito, come ha appena detto la Contessa, consiglio Voi litri e litri di laudano per calmarvi, invece per Charles ha bisogno tutte le mattine di un uovo battuto con lo zucchero, visto che vostra figlia lo fa sempre stancare anche quando è stanco, altrimenti lo riporterete a casa deperito!  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen, io invece, sapete cosa dico, che non appena saremo tornati a palazzo, dirò a Nanny di somministrare a mia figlia laudano, tanto laudano. Così lascia in pace quell'inetto di suo marito."  
_**Australia7: **_" Vecchio pazzo, ma lascia in pace le tue figlie, e lasciale vivere!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! E' mai possibile che con tutti i guai che ho devo sopportare anche la donzella irriverente!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale …"  
_**Generale:**_ " Madamigella Arpia, ditemi …."  
_**Aizram:**_ "E' giunto qualche commento da facebook …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa dicono le donzelle di quella città?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Dunque, leggo io se non Vi dispiace."  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, prego …."

_**Katia:**_ " No, non leggere Aizram, sono qui."  
_**Aizram: **_"Che piacere! Ciao Katia!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, prego accomodatevi."  
_**Katia: **_"Grazie Generale! Dunque sono qui per fare i complimenti alle Vostre Arpie! Ah ah ah .. ma chi rapiranno? Se proprio devono rapire qualcuno, spero siano quelle due insopportabili!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame Katia, immagino che Vi riferiate a quella madame pom pom e Armandina, non è vero? … Beh, magari fosse andata così, come avete appena letto, le Autrici hanno deciso che proprio quelle due rimanessero con noi! Evidentemente i ribelli hanno capito che sono insopportabili e le hanno lasciate!"

_**Terry: **_"Suvvia Generale, come siete tragico!  
_**Generale:**_ "Tragico! Ma se i ribelli hanno rapito le donne della mia famiglia!"  
_**Terry: **_"A proposito Generale, sapete cosa ha fatto Aizram?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa ha combinato la madamigella che tanto Armand decanta le sue doti culturali!"  
_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Aizram, sentito che complimento?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo ….Grazie Generale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Non l'ho detto io, ma Armand. Ringraziate lui! … Comunque, cosa avete combinato questa volta?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ho fatto un sondaggio su facebook …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Riguardo a cosa?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Ho chiesto alle nostre amiche lettrici, chi secondo loro sarebbe stato rapito, Indovinate chi è stato votato per la stragrande maggioranza?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Chi, sentiamo … No un momento, immagino che tutti abbiano pensato a madame pom pom, vero?"  
_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Esatto!Lei e Armandina."  
_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere perché non avete esaudito i loro desideri?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Perché Terry ed io abbiamo deciso così!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Lo immaginavo."  
_**Terry: **_" Virginia che bello vederti!"  
_**Virginia: **_"Ciao ragazze, sono qui per scambiare due chiacchiere con il Generale."  
_**Generale:**_ " Che onore madame, prego …"  
_**Virginia: **_"Generale l'ideale era rapire Madame Battista!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame sono d'accordo con Voi ma … parlate con le Arpie! … Madame Monica anche Voi …"  
_**Monica: **_"Generale come pensavo hanno rapito la Contessina Elena …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Già. Povera donzella! … Madame Simona, Voi cosa mi dite in proposito?!  
_**Simona:**_ "Veramente Generale, mi immaginavo questi banditi, pronti ad entrare convinti di trovarsi davanti solo uomini o quasi, invece … ecco ben quattro coppiette intente a darsi da fare! Ha ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ormai siamo diventati lo zimbello di tutti."

_**Aizram:**_ "Basta Generale cambiamo discorso, ditemi, Vi piace Grugliasco?  
_**Generale:**_ " Un bel posto ma in questo momento ho altro per la testa."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, vi ci vuole un poco di attività fisica per distrarvi! Su forza, venite con me!"  
_**Generale:**_ "No, no … Vi prego madamigella almeno per oggi lasciatemi tranquillo …."  
_**Aizram:**_ "Assolutamente no! Vero Terry? Abbiamo un bel programma per Voi!"  
_**Terry:**_ " Vero! Su, venite con noi!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Ma dove mi volete portare?! Insomma, c'è troppa gente qui!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, Voi adesso parteciperete al Palio della Gru, e vedete anche di vincerlo, non per noi, ovviamente, ma Vostra moglie! ih ih ih"  
_**Generale:**_ " Cosa! Ma che … che cosa sarebbe, questo palio della Gru?"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Vedete Generale, è una tradizione locale! Dovete prendere quel carrellino la, quello con sopra la Gru, e correre! Il primo che arriva al traguardo vince! Facile vero?!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa dovrei fare io! Scordatevelo, mi rifiuto!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Oh, no! Voi correrete, per l'onore della vostra sposa, come facevano gli antichi cavalieri medievali! Su, siete o no un generale?"  
_**Marguerite:**_ " Su caro, fallo per me, ti prego vinci, desidero i formaggi che hanno messo in palio!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh, ma cara ….. ti prego …. io …..se mi guardi così, non posso negarti nulla!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ " Ho grazie caro, ti meriti un bacio!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh …. ehm ….. Marguerite, è pieno di gente qui, ti prego!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Forza Generale! Correte più veloceeee! Forzaaa!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "AUGUSTIN! CORRI VELOCEEEEE! DEVI VINCERE PER MEEE! FORZAAA!"  
_**Terry:**_ "FORZA GENERALE! SIETE TUTTE NOI! TORNATE VINCITORE, O NON TORNATE AFFATTO! CHIARO?!"  
_**Generale**_: "Sono finito in mano a due tiranne!...  
**Generale:** "UFF … COFF … OFF ….. povero me …. che fatica questa corsa! E questo carretta, è pesante … coff …Con tutti i guai che ho, adesso anche questa…. "

_**Marguerite:**_ "Su forza! AUGUSTINNN! DAI CHE SEI IN TESTA! L'ULTIMO GIROOO!"

_**Terry:**_ "IH IH IH …. non ce la fa più…. poveretto, non ha più l'età!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Shh…...non farti sentire o quello, il fiato per inseguirci con la spada, lo trova!"  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh caro! Sei stato magnifico, hai vinto il palio per me! Caro! IL mio Generale!"  
_**Terry e Aizram:**_ "BRAVO GENERALE!" 


	134. Chapter 134

**Jarjayes alla riscossa**

Urlo mentre vedo questi briganti scendere veloci le scale! Passo Carlo in braccio ad Oscar e mi precipito di sotto con Andrè, Gerard ed Alain. Purtroppo non facciamo in tempo a fare nulla, li vediamo salire sui loro cavalli e fuggire via, con le mie figlie come ostaggi.

Stringo forte Carlo a me, nel tentativo di rassicurarlo mentre, con la spada ancora in mano, pronta, mi avvicino alle altre stanze per vedere come stanno gli altri.

Entro nella stanza che era dello zio Armand e della marchesa Anna. Trovo lo zio Armand legato, quando vede Carlo si agita. Mi avvicino, poso Carlo a terra e trancio le corde con la spada, con un gesto netto, rapido, veloce e preciso.

"Zio, come state?!"

"OSCAR, HANNO PORTATO VIA ANNA!"

Dico mentre mi scrollo di dosso le corde, che ora giacciono ai miei piedi. Sono sconvolto ed arrabbiato. Ho fatto il possibile per Anna, ma non è stato sufficiente. Guardo Carlo, lo sento urlare:

"Ahhhhhh la mia MAMMAAA! VOGLIO LA MIA MAMMMAAAA!"

Mi aggrappo forte alle gambe della zia Oscar, strattono, scalcio, urlo!

"Guardo il mio piccolo cuginetto, dico: "Su, Carlo vedrai, la tua mamma tornerà sana e salva da te!"

"Noooo … LA MIA MAMMA! VOGLIO LA MIA MAMMA!"

"Zio, andate a vedere nelle altre stanze, presto! Dobbiamo liberare gli altri. Purtroppo anche le mie sorelle sono state portate via"

"Cosa! Anche loro! Elena e le altre?"

"Si...le hanno legate e caricate sulle spalle. Mio Padre, con i miei uomini, si sono precipitati di sotto per fermarli"

"Santo cielo! Corro! Spero di raggiungerli!"

"Carlo, ti prego calmati, vieni qui...su…"

Prendo in braccio il piccolo, si aggrappa al mio collo, mi tira i capelli, stringe le sue gambine attorno alla via vita. Lo tengo stretto con una solo braccio, nella mano destra tengo ancora la spada.

"Sccc…. Calmati … calmati …..Andrà tutto bene…" Sussurro piano mentre esco dalla stanza dello zio per recarmi nelle altre.

Entro in quella che era occupata dalla maggiore delle mie sorelle, con il marito. Regna un disordino spaventoso, forse Joséphine ha cercato di opporre resistenza! Charles è legato ed imbavagliato, sembra quasi una sorta di mummia. Poveretto, fa persino tenerezza, mezzo nudo, disperato.

Libero Charles dalle corde con un gesto rapido della spada. "Come stai Charles, sei ferito?!"

"NOOOO! MA SI SONO PORTATI VIA LA MIA JOOOO! NOOOO! SING.. SING..."

"Charles, invece di piangere, vai liberare gli altri. Veloce!"

Il tono della voce di mia cognata è secco, deciso. È impossibile non obbedirle. È uguale al generale. Ora capisco come riesce a tenere in pugno un intero reggimento di soldati.

"Si, vado, vado ….. MIA MOGLIE, RIVOGLIO MIA MOGLIE!"

"ADESSO BASTA CHARLES!TI HO DETTO DI ANDARE DAGLI ALTRI, CAPITOOO!"

Guardo mio cognato con uno sguardo glaciale, se le mie sorelle sono state rapite è tutta colpa dei miei cognati...ha ragione mio padre, due buoni a nulla.

Con un gesto infantile mi asciugo le guance con il polsino della camicia e mormoro: "Ora vado Oscar! … La mia Jo … la mia Jo … Sing … sing …."

Entro nella stanza di mio cognato: lo hanno legato alla sbarra del letto, mi precipito. E' disperato, piange, lo libero dal bavaglio, ansimante mi dice: "Charles! Hanno preso mia moglie! Boooo … Ahhhhh …"

"Ahhhh Louis, si sono portati via anche la mia! Povera Joséphine! Louis! Ahhhh ….. Sing … come faccio senza di lei!"

"Charles …. Ahhhh ….."

"Louis meglio non farci sentire, altrimenti ci urlano addosso … sniff…."

"Ti riferisci al Generale sing …. Sing …"

"Si, lui ….. Charles, credo che abbiano imprigionato gli altri, meglio andare a vedere! Sing …."

"Dove andiamo?"

"Nella camera delle donne."

"Ti riferisci in quella della Contessa Giovanna Battista?"

"Si."

"Andiamo … e poi cerchiamo Oscar, lei saprà cosa fare!"

Louis ed io ci precipitiamo nella stanza delle donne, entriamo. Davanti a noi si prospetta una scena che ha dell'incredibile: Madame Battista e la sua cameriera sono imbavagliate e legate alla sedia. Louis libera Armandina ed io Madame Battista, appena la libero dal bavaglio mi dice: Charleeees, sia ringraziato il cielo! AHHHHH LA MIE CREATURE!"

"Madame, dov'è Vostra nipote?!"

"Mia nipote?! AHHHH SIIIII E' STATA PORTATA VIA DA QUEGLI ENERGUUUUMENIIII! AHHHH SING …. Mio fratello cosa dirà! La sua unica figlia! Ahhhhhhh …. booooooo…"

"Madame, anche le nostre mogli ….. poveri noiiii! boooouuuuu!"

Scoppio a piangere peggio di un bambino.

"OHHHH MARCHESE, PIANGIAMO INSIEME! UAAAAA HAAAAAAA..."

Sento i piagnistei delle povere bestiole, dico: "Madame, Miki e Lisy sono rinchiusi in bagno, vado a prenderli!"

"Nooo .. Armaaaandina, a loro ci penso io!"

"Vedo la Contessa affrettarsi nella toilette, lancia un urlo: "Ahhhhhh …."

"Louis, presto vediamo cosa è successo a madame!"

Louis ed io ci precipitiamo, la contessa è reclinata sulle ginocchia e piange.

"UAOOO …. AHHHH Lisy, Miki piccoli miei, quei briganti vi hanno legato il vostro piccolo musetto! AHHHH Povere bestiole! Adesso ci penso io a liberarvi!"

Louis ed io ci avviciniamo, dico: "Aspettate Madame, alle povere bestiole ci pensiamo noi!"

"Vi ringrazio Marchese, ma preferisco liberare io i miei piccoli bambini! .. Su piccoli miei calmatevi …."

Tento di liberare il musetto di Miky dalla corda ma non ci riesco, il nodo è troppo stretto, guardo il marchese con disperazione e dico: "Vi prego, aiutatemi a liberarli, quei malandrini hanno stretto troppo le corde alle mie creature."

Entro nella stanza di Victor, lo vedo legato mani e piedi al baldacchino del letto, con indosso solo le coulottes, ed i capelli tutti aggrovigliati. Ha cercato di liberarsi, ma i nodi sono molto stretti. Mi avvicino, con un gesto secco della spada taglio le corde che tenevano fermi i polsi, poi passo a quelle alle caviglie.

"Victor, ma come diavolo avete fatto a farvi sorprendere! Mi meraviglio di Voi!"

" Ecco … Comandante ero talmente stanco che dormivo profondamente, non li ho sentiti entrare, ma io ho chiuso la porta a chiave, come è stato possibile!"

"Avevano le chiavi. Io e Andrè li abbiamo sentiti girare la chiave nella serratura." scuoto la testa sconsolata. "Hanno rapito le mie sorelle, e non solo loro!"

" Dite davvero! Hanno portato via le vostre sorelle! Ed Elena? Dov'è Elena?!"

"Non lo so ….. mi dispiace! Venite, andiamo di sotto, gli altri li stanno inseguendo"

Comandante devo almeno indossare i pantaloni …."

"Muovetevi, Vi aspetto di sotto"

Esco guardando molto male il mio sottoposto. Mai avrei immaginato che si facesse sorprendere così! Ho ancora Carlo stretto a me, il piccolo continua a piangere, spero che si calmi almeno un poco, magari crolla addormentato.

"Agli ordini Comandante!"

Scendo di sotto, vedo mio padre e gli altri rientrare sconsolati, domando: "Padre, le avete viste?!"

"No, Oscar! Era tutto organizzato, sono spariti…."

"Padre, avevano le chiavi delle stanze. Io e Andrè li abbiamo sentiti chiaramente! Senza dubbio qualcuno li ha aiutati!"

"Oscar, il ristoratore! Chi più di lui potrebbe averle date! André e voi tutti andiamo a cercarlo, deve confessare altrimenti saranno guai per lui! Stanotte dobbiamo ritrovare le donne a qualsiasi costo!"

"Aspettate Padre, andare tutti assieme non ci sarà di nessun aiuto. Alain, Gerard, cercatelo, non può essere lontano. E fatevi dire dove sono le mie sorelle, con ogni mezzo! Voi altri invece, vedete di vestirvi e smettere di frignare! Zio, occupatevi di Carlo, si è appena addormentato, sfinito"

"Oscar rimani tu con Carlo, noi altri ci occuperemo dell'albergatore."

"Incapaci! Ecco cosa siete! Due incapaci! Le mie figlie! Se torcono loro anche un solo capello, giuro che vi strappo quello che dovreste avere in mezzo alle gambe!"

"Ma signore noi ….Joséphine! La mia Jo …. buuuuuu ooooooo!"

"Marianne ….. MARIANNEEEE! Sighhhh sooobbbb….sniff …!"

"Donnicciole, ecco cosa siete! Via, sparite dalla mia vista o giuro che vi passo a fil di spada!"

"VIAAAAAA!"

" BUONI A NULLA! SIETE DEI CITRULLI! NON È SERVITO A NULLA ADDESTRARVI! NON SIETE STATI CAPACI DI DIFENDERE LE MIE FIGLIEEEEEE!"

"Padre, Vi prego, calmatevi. Sono furiosa quanto Voi, ma non serve a nulla. Aspettiamo che i miei uomini tornino con il locandiere. Zio, prendete Carlo, per favore. Inizia ad essere troppo pesante per me"

Guardo mia figlia, ha ragione, è diventata un ufficiale perfetto, perfino più lucida di me. "Oscar, tu come ti senti? Stai bene?"

"Padre, io sto benissimo! Non è di me che dobbiamo parlare ma delle mie sorelle e dove cercarle!"

"Lo so Oscar, ma vorrei assicurarmi che almeno tu stia bene. Torna di sopra e riposati un poco, aspetto io i tuoi uomini, con Andrè e Victor"

"Padre, io resto qui ad attendere i miei uomini. Che sia ben chiaro!"

Dico sedendomi su una poltroncina.

Guardo mio fratello e dico: "Armand possibile che nemmeno tu sia stato capace di difendere tua moglie?!"

"Augustin! Erano in due, ed uno ha puntato la sua spada alla gola di Anna. Non ho potuto fare nulla"

Dico sconsolato stringendo Carlo a me.

"Assurdo, tutto questo è assurdo! Charles, Louis e voi! Sentiamo, qual'è la vostra giustificazione, cosa stavate facendo mentre gli aggressori vi hanno assalito?"

"Augustin, tu come hai fatto a proteggere Carlo! Io...non so come ringraziarti! Davvero..."

"Un momento Armand, voglio prima che questi due incapaci mi rispondano. Allora ditemi cosa avete fatto per farvi trovare impreparati! Spero almeno che vi siate difesi!"

"Ehm... Signore ... ecco ... Joséphine mi ha ... obbligato ... a ... Voi la conoscete ... lei ... e ... No ... in realtà è mia moglie che mi ha obbligato! Credetemi Signore!"

"LO SAPEVO! E' MAI POSSIBILE CHE VOI DUE NON PENSIATE AD ALTRO! E TU LOUIS, IMMAGINO CHE ERAVATE NELLA STESSA SITUAZIONE, VERO!"

"Signore ... io e Marianne ... ehm ... mi dispiace."

Abbasso la testa disperato e vergognoso.

" A questo punto immagino che anche tu Armand …"

Guardo mio fratello e non dico altro. Abbasso la testa in un gesto affermativo. Non ho il coraggio di guardare negli occhi mio fratello, e neppure mia nipote. Ho sbagliato, ed ora Anna é in pericolo. Ed é tutta colpa mia!

"Basta Padre, non serve a nulla. A loro due penseremo dopo. Ed anche a Girodelle! Li ho trovati tutti e tre legati ed imbavagliati! Una vera delusione, Padre"

"Si, hai ragione, tanto non serve a nulla rimproverare questi tre …. ARG! DANNAZIONE LE DONNE SONO IN PERICOLO!"

Vedo scendere in tutta fretta dal piano di sopra la contessa, animatamente mi viene incontro e dice: "Generaaaale calmatevi!"

"Madame Battista credevo che avessero rapito anche Voi, invece noto con … piacere che vi hanno lasciata libera con i vostri animali!"

" Oh Augustin, che spavento! Per fortuna che quei malviventi non mi hanno sequestrata con Armandina e le mie piccole creature! Però …. Ahhhhh MIA NIPOTE! SING … SING … VI PREGO LIBERATELA! IL MIO POVERO FRATELLO SE SOLO LO SAPESSE NE MORIREBBE! AHHHHH … BOOOOO... UEEEEE!"

"MADAME PREGO NON URLATE!"

Sento dei passi, vedo i miei uomini entrare nella stanza trascinando il locandiere ed il cocchiere di madame Giovanna Battista.

"Comandante, questi due sono in combutta con quei malviventi. Pare che il loro covo non sia troppo lontano da qui!"

Madame Battista fuori si se, inveisce: " COSA! TU … TU … NON E' POSSIBILE! MA DICO, CI SIAMO PORTATI DIETRO UN TRADITORE DELLA CORONA! DANNAZIONE A TE CI PENSO IO!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Madame! Avete portato con noi un ribelle! É inammissibile!"

"Generale, ma Vi pare che io lo sapessi! … DISGRAZIATO! MIA NIPOTE è STATA RAPITA, ADESSO TI FACCIO VEDERE IO, TRADITORE!"

Vedo la Contessa con le due bestiole in braccio scagliarsi contro il cocchiere, Madame lo prende a calci, mentre i cagnacci inveiscono contro l'uomo e tentano di azzannarlo ma invano.

"Dove sono le mie figlie! Rispondi subito o giuro che lascerò che Madame ti dia come cena alle sue bestie! CHIARO?!"

"Andrè, hai visto Madame? Sa usare bene i calci! Finalmente è utile!"

Sorrido appena. Sono sicura che libereremo le mie sorelle e le altre!

Vedo madame pom pom continuare a colpire il cocchiere, sussurro al mio amico: " Gerard, la dama è un tantino agitata …"

"Mi pare ovvio Alain, hanno rapito sua nipote e che dire di tutte le altre donne!"

"Gerard, meglio che la calmi."

Mi avvicino e dico: "Contessa, a lui ci penso io…."

"AHHH Soldaaaato, mia nipote, mia nipote Ohhhh ….povera piccola! … E Voi Victor che siete il fidanzato della mia piccola, possibile che non siate intervenuto!"

"Madame cosa dite! Anch'io sono stato assalito nella mia stanza mentre dormivo. I ribelli avevano le chiavi delle nostre stanze, il locandiere, senza dubbio, le ha fornite loro! Guardo l'uomo e continuo: "Voi siete il loro complice insieme al cocchiere, adesso Vi consegneremo alle autorità! … Comandante Oscar, cosa facciamo con questi due?"

"Girodelle, fin tanto che non avremo liberato le donne, saranno nostri prigionieri. Alain, Gerard, legateli e rinchiudeteli nelle cantine della locanda."

Il cocchiere, preso dal panico, ribatte: " NOOO! VI PREGO NOOO! HO PAURA DEL BUIO …. VI PREGOOOO…."

Guardo il mio soldato e dico: "Alain, dobbiamo appurare se davvero il covo dei ribelli è dove dicono, comunque dobbiamo preparare un piano d'attacco."

Siamo sui cavalli dei ribelli che ci hanno imbavagliate e legato le mani in avanti. Stiamo per entrare nella boscaglia quando i malviventi arrestano i cavalli, uno di loro dice: "Beppe, prima di addentrarci nel bosco, dobbiamo bendare le donne."

"Riccardo, dobbiamo fare presto, non vorrei che qualcuno ci vedesse. Su presto bendiamole!"

Le parole del malfattore mi irritano, mi dimeno ma è tutto inutile, vedo mia sorella Marianne, Anna ed Elena, opporre resistenza ma è tutto inutile, a ciascuna di noi viene posta sul viso una benda. Non vogliono che riconosciamo il loro nascondiglio.

Poco dopo sento la voce del ribelle che dice: "Compagni, andiamo!"

In coro rispondono: "Si, capo!"

La folle corsa dei cavalli riprende, spero che non accada nulla a nessuno, temo per i piccoli che portiamo in grembo. Prego: Signore aiutateci!

"Alain, Gerard, vi siete assicurati che i nostri prigionieri siano al sicuro?"

Gerard risponde: "Comandante, non solo li abbiamo legati alle sedie ma abbiamo messo loro un bavaglio, così nessuno potrà sentirli."

Alain continua: " Comandante Oscar, abbiamo anche le chiavi della locanda, così mentre noi staremo fuori, chiuderemo la porta di questo dannato posto, così non potranno accedere gli avventori notturni, anche se quel farabutto ha già provveduto ad allontanare tutti …."

"Vuoi dire che oltre a noi, non c'è nessuno?!"

"Esatto! Era tutto organizzato, faceva parte dei loro piani."

"André, bisogna sellare i cavalli!"

" Oscar ecco …"

"Cosa c'è Andrè?"

Prendo la mano di mia moglie, la porto in disparte e dico: " Oscar, vorrei che rimanessi qui alla locanda con Armandina e Madame Battista …"

"Cosa! Non ci pensare nemmeno! André da quando in qua rimango a guardare!"

"Oscar, ascoltami, pensa a nostro figlio …"

"André lui sta benissimo, non vedo perché dovrebbe essere un impedimento."

"Oscar, la nostra sarà un'incursione. Dovremo entrare nel covo dei ribelli, e di sicuro dovremo batterci e …."

"E allora!"

"Oscar è pericoloso …"

"Sono le mie sorelle! Ed io parteciperò alla missione. Fine del discorso!"

Vedo mia figlia discutere con André, intervengo: " Oscar, immagino il motivo della discussione, ti dico che concordo con Andrè. Devi restare qui!"

"No. E non mi farete cambiare idea! Ed ora organizziamoci. Io però lascerei qui Charles e Louis ... "

" Oscar, riguardo a questi due buoni a nulla, concordo con te. Sarebbero solamente un fardello ma tu …."

"Io niente. Non farò nulla di avventato, ma verrò! Fine del discorso!"

Guardo negli occhi prima mio padre e poi mio marito, ribatto: "Possibile che voi due non capiate che sto bene, che sono sempre la stessa, che non posso stare qui ad aspettare!"

"Oh Armand, ti prego di qualcosa a tua nipote!"

"Oscar, io ... oh ... Augustin! Lasciala stare!"

Madame Battista ribatte: " Oscaaaaar, Voi volete davvero lasciare me, i miei piccoli e Armaaandina con quei traditori che avete rinchiuso in cantina? Io ho paura!"

"Ci saranno Charles e Louis con Voi"

" Quei due buoni a nulla ….. Ops … scusatemi Marchese, Conte ma Voi non siete dei soldati! Ecco mi sentirei più tranquilla se rimanesse con noi il Geneeeerale …."

Mio padre ribatte immediatamente: "NO! Scordatevelo"

" Augustin, non capisco perché Voi ce l'abbiate con me! Infondo sono una dama bisognosa di protezione!"

"Ed io un padre disperato! Vi ricordo che hanno rapito due delle mie figlie!"

" Vi ricordo che non solo sono state rapite le Vostre figlie ma anche mia nipote!"

Mio zio interviene infastidito: "Adesso basta con queste sterili discussioni! Siamo tutti preoccupati per la sorte delle nostre donne, quindi BASTA PERDERE TEMPO! VOGLIO ANDARE IMMEDIATAMENTE! E VOI MADAME BATTISTA PRENDETEVI CURA DI MIO FIGLIO, CHIARO! Augustin, Oscar, e tutti voi altri andiamo a sellare i cavalli! Charles, Louis, prendeteVi cura delle donne e di mio figlio. "

Charles, ribatte timidamente: "Ma... io ... Joséphine! Io vorrei venire con Voi!"

Il Generale ribatte stizzito: " Voi due siete più utili qui che piuttosto esserci di intralcio! Mi dispiace, ma è la verità."

"Sissignore. Come volete Generale. Vi preghiamo solo di salvarle! Oscar, Andrè ... riportatecele!"

É una supplica la mia, ho la voce stridula, gli occhi rossi, sono terrorizzato! E Louis non é da meno.

Il Generale ed Oscar mi guardano male. Lo so, hanno ragione.

Guardo i miei cognati severamente, dico: " E ciò che faremo! Padre, adesso dobbiamo sbrigarci, andiamo!"

_**Dentro il covo dei ribelli**_

"Ci siamo, Signore, prego accomodateVi! Ih ih ih …."

" Falco, fai attenzione alla tua signora, non può certo vedere dove mette i piedi, è ancora bendata! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Aspetta Gino, meglio prima chiudere la porta, non devono vedere dove siamo."

"Beppe porta la tua dama dentro e chiudi la porta."

"Un attimo capo …. Ecco fatto e con noi siamo gli ultimi!"

"Riccardo, leviamole bende così almeno saranno a loro agio! Ah ah ah ah …."

Sento le mani del bandito sul mio viso, mi toglie la benda e dice: " Madame, credo che voi siate la più vivace di tutte. Ho l'impressione che non ci annoieremo affatto! Ih ih ih "

Mi dimeno ma inutilmente. Questi disgraziati stanno levando le bende a tutte le altre, li guardo in malo modo. Siamo in un unico ambiente, vasto, tutto in legno. Ci sono alcune sedie scalcinate, un tavolaccio e dei pagliericci a terra. Davvero un ambiente scarno, vuoto e sporco.

" Accidenti capo, se la Signora ci guarda in questo modo, siamo tutti in pericolo! Ah ah ah … Forse è arrabbiata perché non l'abbiamo dato tempo al suo uomo di adempiere in tutto e per tutto ai suoi doveri coniugali! Ah ah ah ah …."

Un secondo sghignazza e dice: " Ih ih … Davvero Riccardo! E così la tua Signora era impegnata in un corpo a corpo?!"

"Già! Ah ah ah …"

"Anche la mia bellissima signora era nelle medesime condizioni! Ah ah ah .. Beppe e la tua?"

"No, la mia invece era avvinghiata al suo uomo ma non ha fatto in tempo! Ah ah ah …."

Il capo con atteggiamento esasperato, ci richiama all'ordine: " Ora basta! Vi ordino di non mancare di rispetto alle Signore, CAPITOOO! Se le donne sono qui, è perché i soldati debbono consegnarci la lettera dell'austriaca, nient'altro. Lo sapete, con me le donne non si toccano e questo vale anche e soprattutto per i bambini. E adesso togliete i bavagli alle Signore!"

"Agli ordini capo!"

Joséphine inveisce. Non appena mi liberano la bocca, urlo: "MALEDETTI, LASCIATECI ANDARE!"

"Lo sapevo che saresti stata tu a protestare per prima! Signora calmateVi che dovremo trascorrere qualche ora in compagnia, quindi meglio andare d'accordo. Altrimenti sarò nuovamente costretto a chiuderVi la bocca, tacete!"

Mia sorella Marianne, dice: " Volete mettervi in testa che noi non siamo in possesso di alcuna lettera!"

"Signora, Voi non dite il vero! Il vecchio che è a capo della spedizione, è in possesso della lettera e deve consegnarcela se vi vorrà rivedere!"

"Siete degli zotici! Trattare così delle giovani donne! Almeno dateci delle poltroncine! E poi, io ho sete, gradirei dell'acqua!"

" Cosa! Delle poltroncine? Ah ah ah ah … Signora, qui non siete alla corte dell'austriaca! Le poltrone non le abbiamo nemmeno per noi!"

"Beppe smettila, e vedi di servire alle Signore dell'acqua, forza!"

"Ma noi abbiamo bisogno di sederci! Siamo stanche!"

" Potete sedervi dove volete, c'è tanto spazio! Ih ih ih …."

Vedo Elena singhiozzare, inveisco: " Siete degli animali, non avete pietà nemmeno per una povera ragazza?!"

"Ah no Madame, degli animali proprio no! Siamo gentiluomini. Non vi torceremo neppure un capello, ma non potete chiedere l'impossibile! Quel pagliericcio sarà sufficiente per i vostri sederini … "

" Cosa! No signore! Non possiamo sederci a terra! Dovete portarci almeno una sedia!"

"Come vedete, non ne abbiamo! Su belle signore, non fate le schizzinose! Pensate che domani sera tornerete dai vostri mariti …. ih ih ih …"

Con tono supplichevole Anna sussurra: " Non abbiamo alcuna lettera, cosa ne sarà di noi?"

"Il Vecchio ha una lettera dell'austriaca, siamo bene informati. Quindi state tranquille, domani sera avverrà lo scambio e tornerete alle vostre notti appassionate! ih ih ih"

Mia sorella Joséphine inveisce ancora:" Chi vi dice che siamo noi le persone che cercate?"

"Oh ….. abbiamo i nostri informatori! Voi siete la Marchesa de Liancourt, figlia del generale Jarjayes! E Voi, voi siete la contessa d'Evreux. Dico bene? E la bella Marchesa di Saluzzo, giovane vedova! Voi invece, madamigella …. non eravate prevista!"

" Ma si può sapere come avete avuto tutte queste informazioni! Forse non avete altro da fare!"

"Madame! Siamo ribelli, vogliamo una Francia libera, vogliamo terra, lavoro, e cibo!"

" Riccardo, cosa vuoi che capiscano gli aristocratici! Loro hanno di che mangiare, dei bei vestiti, non pretenderai che capiscono quelli come noi?!"

"Hai ragione, vive la France!"

Il capo, ribatte: "Viva la Costituzione, viva la libertà!"

"Capo, però, perché non ci avevi informato che le donne erano più di due! Sai, non tutti abbiamo pensato che fossero tutti un braco di sodomiti! Ah ah ah ah …"

Joséphine continua a guardarli in malo modo e ribatte: "Ehi voi, invece di dire stupidaggini, sappiate che mi serve una toilette, ho un bisogno impellente!"

"Giorgio! Porgi il pitale a Madame! ih ih ih …."

" Ih ih … Non sapevo che anche gli aristocratici avessero certe necessità! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Non vorrete che io faccia i miei bisogni qui! Davanti a tutti!"

"Perché no, infondo siamo tutti uguali! Ih ih ih ….."

"Tutti uguali?! Spero che stiate scherzando! Io sono una donna!"

"Joséphine, calmati. Agitarti così non servirà a nulla, e non ti fa dicerto bene!"

" Marianne, ma lo hai sentito questo disgraziato! Pretende che faccio il mio bisogno davanti a tutti! Ma dico, siamo bestie o cosa?!"

"Per cortesia, buonuomo, permetteteci di andare almeno dietro ad un paravento…."

" Ah ah ah ah … Mia bellissima e dolcissima Signora Marianne, mi dispiace ma noi non siamo forniti di certi lussi, sapete siamo dei poveri disgraziati in cerca di uguaglianza, fraternità e libertà!"

Il capo sorride appena e dice: "Smettila idiota, porgi il pitale alla Signora!"

"Si capo ….. voglio godermi lo spettacolo della marchesa che fa i suoi bisogni! Ih ih ih …"

Sono fuori di me, inveisco ancora una volta: "BRUTTO DISGRAZIATO, INVECE DI PRENDERMI IN GIRO, SCIOGLIETEMI LE MANI, ALTRIMENTI COME FACCIO!"

"Eh no Madame, dovrete arrangiarvi così! Fatevi aiutare da Vostra sorella! ih ih ih …."

"MIA SORELLA! MA DICO, STATE SCHERZANDO! ABBIAMO TUTTE LE MANI LEGATE!"

"E allora? non capisco dove sia il problema. Ed ora arrangiatevi, che siamo stanchi! Su, organizziamo i turni di sorveglianza! E' notte, ed è ora di riposarci un poco!"

" UN MOMENTO! OLTRE A FARE I NOSTRI BISOGNI ABBIAMO ANCHE FAME, QUINDI PORTATECI DA MANGIARE!"

"Ah no mia cara, la colazione sarà servita domani mattina! Ora vedete di non disturbarci!"

Elena singhiozza, sussurra: "Vi prego Signori, datemi un poco d'acqua … sing … sing …. anch'io ho le mie esigenze, vi prego, cosa vi costa slegarci, non possiamo certo scappare! Voi siete degli uomini e noi delle donne indifese …."

Il capo dice: "Madamigella, non piangete! Ecco, questo è un bel bicchiere d'acqua! Su tenetelo, con le due mani legate davanti riuscirete benissimo a bere! Ditemi, come vi chiamate?"

"Sing … sing … E... Elena …. Sniff …."

"Su … state tranquilla! Bevete …. ecco ...qui ci sono anche dei biscotti! Ma Voi che siete italiana, cosa ci fate con questi francesi?!"

" Ecco …. io …. presto mi sposerò …."

"Con uno dei francesi?"

" Si…"

"Madamigella! Avreste dovuto scegliere un bell'Italiano! Altroché i francesi! Noi, anche se non siamo un paese, siamo molto più uomini di loro!"

" Io … io …. amo il mio fidanzato, credo che l'amore non abbia confini e nemmeno ideologie … sniff …."

"Si si ….. certo! Ma noi italiani siamo più caldi, focosi, e veneriamo le nostre donne! Siamo degli amanti insaziabili, instancabili e molto ben dotati ih ih ih!"

Guardo mia sorella Jo, sta per ribattere, temo in una sua reazione.

" Un momento, si può sapere cosa andate farfugliando?! Vi assicuro che mio marito è un uomo a tutti gli effetti, quindi non decantate le vostre doti quando non conoscete quelle altrui!"

" Ah ah ah ah ah ….. Hai sentito Beppe cosa ha detto la Marchesa? Ah ah ah ah …."

"Si, certo Marcello! Ah ah ah ah … Però che donna, immagino il suo povero marito! Ah ah ah ah …."

" Già, me lo immagino! Ih ih ih … Però, c'è da dire che ho visto il marchese in azione, si dava un gran bel da fare! Ah ah ah …"

Anna inveisce: " Ma non vi vergognate, fare certi discorsi davanti ad una ragazza?!"

"Signora, non siamo certo noi che dobbiamo ridimensionare i nostri discorsi ma la marchesa! Ah ah ah"

"Vostro marito, marchesa, lo abbiamo visto! Con il suo deretano tutto rosso, la schiena graffiata, con le Vostre mani a stritolarlo, mentre era intento a ….ah ah ah ah ….. meglio non specificare certi dettagli. Come avete appena detto abbiamo una ragazza tra noi! Ih ih ih …."

" Non è possibile! Brutto delinquente, io non ho fatto nulla al fondoschiena di mio marito, è stata tutta colpa vostra, se non ci avreste attaccati, adesso mio marito avrebbe il suo bel sedere! E adesso voltateVi, debbo fare il mio bisognino, CHIARO!"

"Madame, Voi non avrete fatto niente al suo deretano, ma alla sua schiena! Poveretto! Dovreste accorciarvi le unghie!"

"Non è possibile! ORA BASTA!

"Uff … ragazzi, lasciamo le signore espletare le loro funzioni corporali! Vedete, siamo signori, noi! E ci esprimiamo molto educatamente!"

" Ohhh finalmente un poco di decenza! FUORI DI QUI! LASCIATECI SOLE!"

"Signore, avete cinque minuti!"

" Ah ah ah ah … capo, ma vedete che femmina agguerrita che abbiamo! Davvero formidabile, beato quel francese che la possiede! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma …. Michele, quella donna ha bisogno di un vero uomo! Va domata! Quel damerino invece è succube!"

" COSA! MA COME OSATE!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah"

Ridiamo mentre lasciamo sole le signore!

Appena i ribelli ci lasciano sole, tento di abbassarmi i pantaloni, ho molta difficoltà impreco: "Dannazione a quei brutti ceffi, non potevano slegarci almeno le mani!"

Mia sorella con tono severo mi dice: "Joséphine, devi tenere la bocca chiusa, hai capito! Così non fai che peggiora la situazione, e poi non sappiamo nemmeno che gente sia. Quindi non parlare, capito!"

"Marianne, aiutami, invece di lamentarti! Io non ho fatto nulla di male! Ho solo difeso l'onore del mio sposo!"

" Non è questo ne il momento e nemmeno il luogo di parlare di certe cose. Taci, dimentichi tropo spesso che con noi c'è Elena!"

"E allora?! Io davvero non ti capisco Marianne!"

" Joséphine sei davvero insopportabile! Sbrigati, che dopo tocca a noi! Speriamo solo che nostro padre riesca a ritrovarci!"

"Oh Marianne, certo che i troverà! E ci libererà! Di questo sono certa!"

" Anna sei pallida, cos'hai?"

"Marianne ….. non mi sento molto bene."

" Anna, hai male allo stomaco o forse il ventre?"

"No no …. stai tranquilla, sono solo stanca ed ho un poco di nausea!"

" A dire il vero anch'io ho la nausea, forse sarà questo posto … non so...ma non sto bene …"

"Marianne, Anna, sarà l'odore di questo postaccio, sporco e puzzolente ma anch'io mi sento male …"

Elena sussurra: "Ma …. no vi prego! Se vi sentite male, io da sola …. vi prego!"

Marianne, ribatte: "Tranquilla cara, vedrai che passerà, almeno spero …"

Usciamo dal capanno, ci sistemiamo appena fuori dalla porta, con le orecchie tese per sentire cosa dicono le signore!

" Marianne sei molto pallida, ti senti tanto male, vero sorella?"

"Si, Joséphine! Ho sempre avuto problemi di stomaco, durante i primi mesi, in tutte le gravidanze! Mi sent..." mia sorella non riesce a finire la frase che il contenuto del suo stomaco si riversa a terra. Povera! E pure io mi sento male ... uhm...

" Marianne! Oh Santo cielo tra poco anch'io darò di stomaco…."

Anna si porta la mano sul ventre e sussurra appena. " Vi prego se continuate così finirò anch'io allo stesso modo! Dio che situazione siamo tre donne incinte vittime di delinquenti!"

" Ehi capo, hai sentito?! Le signore sono incinte, questo si che è un bel grattacapo! Adesso come dobbiamo comportarci con quelle donne?"

" Beppe, sta calmo, dobbiamo saperci comportarci con loro! Anch'io tra non molto diventerò padre, so cosa vuol dire avere a che fare con una donna incinta, quindi a maggior ragione dobbiamo trattare bene quelle donne, su questo non transigo, CAPITO!"

"Porteremo pazienza. Ma io non pulisco!"

Il primo dice: " Ahhh ma nemmeno io"

" E nemmeno io Riccardo! Ma mi ci vedi raccogliere quella roba! No Signore, solo a guardare mi sento male anch'io!"

Il capo fa la voce grossa: " Imbecilli! Non pretenderete mica che puliscano delle donne incinte?! "

"Siiii! È roba loro!"

" NO Signore! Invece pulirete voi! La signora, quella che non ha peli sulla lingua, ha chiesto da mangiare, non può digiunare nelle sue condizioni, dobbiamo provvedere a portarle qualcosa."

" Capo, ma si può sapere cosa dici! Tra non molto ci chiederai di portare loro il letto a baldacchino …"

" Il letto a baldacchino no, ma un giaciglio come si deve si!"

" Riccardo, possibile che abbiamo un capo talmente sensibile davanti a delle donne e dei bambini!"

"SMETTILA! QUI SI FA COME DICO IO, LE REGOLE LE DETTO IO E NESSUN ALTRO! A noi interessa solo la lettera."

"Si si capo...ma pulisci tu. Io vomito al solo pensiero! Tanto sarai già abituato a tua moglie..."

" Imbecille, il capo sono io, e voi pulite!"

" Capo, si può sapere almeno perché hai detto a quelle donne che i nostri compagni sono stati ammazzati da loro? Luigi per fortuna è solo ferito …"

"Uff...come sei difficile! Così penseranno che potremo vendicarci e staranno buone! A parte quella Marchesa lussuriosa! Ah ah ah!"

" Ah ah ah … Giusto capo Ah ah ah ah …."

"Elena hai fatto i tuoi bisogni cara?"

"Si Marianne, ma … mi sento male, questo odore terribile …"

Busso energico alla porta e dico "Avete finito? Possiamo rientrare? Giacomo deve pulire e Michele ha portato delle lenzuola pulite!"

Joséphine ci lancia un'occhiata e dice: " Avete sentito! Quegli energumeni vogliono pulire e ci hanno perfino portato delle lenzuola!"

Anna risponde: " Che strani ribelli, credo davvero che tengano ai lori ideali …"

"Si certo, ma vogliono prendersi le nostre terre, i nostri averi. Sapete, nostro padre ha tanti difetti ma ha sempre trattato con rispetto la sua servitù ed i suoi contadini!"

Uno di loro inveisce da dietro la porta bussando ancora più forte: " SIGNORE! NON APPROVITTATEVI DEL VOSTRO STATO, ALTRIMENTI ENTRO ANCHE SE SIETE ANCORA SUL PITALE!RISPONDETECI, POSSIAMO ENTRARE?"

"Uff...si si UN ATTIMO! SE CI AVESTE SLEGATE, AVREMMO FATTO PRIMA! MA VOI AVETE PAURA DI QUATTRO DONNE!"

" Signora, siete la solita impertinente! Ma ditemi, dove credete di essere? A casa vostra! Vi ricordo che siete nostre prigioniere."

"E allora? Avrete pure imparato le buone maniere!"

" SANTO CIELO! SIGNORA ADESSO BASTA! IO ENTRO!"

Anna mi sussurra: " Joséphine, mi sento male, tra non molto darò di stomaco …"

Marianne continua: "Anch'io sento che tra non molto rigurgiterò ancora …."

Le parole di Anna e di mia sorella mi fanno stare ancora peggio, mi porto la mano allo stomaco e sussurro: "Anch'io sto male….."

"Capo, le donne non dicono più nulla! Evidentemente possiamo entrare. Cosa facciamo?"

"Entriamo! Su! Veloci! E vedete di ripulire tutto!"

" Agli ordini capo …."

Non appena entriamo, avvertiamo un odore disgustoso, mi porto la mano al naso e dico: "Non è possibile, dovevano capitarci tre donne incinte!"

Non appena vediamo entrare i nostri carcerieri, istintivamente, avanziamo verso di loro e senza rendercene conto, Marianne, Anna ed io gli rigurgitiamo addosso.

Spalanco gli occhi, la femmina ribelle mi riversa il suo rigurgito addosso, non faccio in tempo ad evitarlo, in pochi attimi, sono ricoperto. Guardo i miei compagni e sono nelle medesime condizioni: siamo tutti sporchi, anche la ragazza più giovane non riesce a trattenersi, evidentemente il tanfo irrespirabile che si avverte è tale che non è riuscita a trattenersi.

Spinto dall'esasperazione urlo: "CAPO! CHE DANNATA SFORTUNA, DOVEVAMO RAPIRE GLI UOMINI NON LE DONNE! CHE SCHIFO!"

Le parole del sequestratore urtano Joséphine, e ribatte: " Datemi qua questo lenzuolo, dobbiamo pulirci! Afferro con stizza il telo, lo passo davanti alla bocca e continuo: " Credetemi, se aveste rapito mio marito o gli altri, vi sareste annoiati! Quindi adesso sopportateci!"

"CAPO! QUESTA FEMMINA FOLLE E' DAVVERO ESASPERANTE! VOGLIO CHE ARRIVI SUBITO SERA PER LIBERARMI DI LEI!"

"Beppe mantieni la calma! E poi è già sera …"

"Ma no capo mi riferivo a domani sera! Capo dovevi intimare ai francesi di consegnarci quella dannata lettera stasera stessa, non domani! Adesso chi le sopporta queste donne?"

Il capo afferra il lenzuolo, anche lui si da una ripulita, infine ribatte: " Mi avete stufato tutti! Questa non è certo una situazione facile ma ci siamo dentro e dobbiamo venirci fuori."

Guardo la donna ribelle, continuo: "Signora vedete di mantenere la calma, visto che dobbiamo trascorrere altre ventiquattro ore insieme!"

Mia sorella Joséphine sarcasticamente ribatte: " Capo, siamo noi che sopportiamo voi, quindi tacete! Non dimenticate che siete al cospetto di tre donne incinte!"

"SIGNORA, VOI TUTTE AVETE DI FRONTE DEI GENTILUOMINI, QUINDI VI CHIEDO DI NON ESASPERARCI! … E VOI UOMINI DATE IMMEDIATAMENTE UNA RIPULITA, QUI DENTRO L'ARIA E' DIVENTATA DAVVERO IRESPIRABILE!"

"Si .. capo ….."

Joséphine, si allontana dai sequestratori, guarda noi tutte e dice: "Ragazze, allontaniamoci da qui, facciamo in modo che gli uomini puliscano, altrimenti diamo nuovamente di stomaco …."

"Joséphine come ti senti?"

"Non molto bene, e tu Marianne?"

"Peggio di prima …:"

Sento alle mie spalle qualcuno che rigurgita, mi volto: è Anna che si sente ancora male.

"Capo, che incubo, le donne continuano a dare di stomaco. Ma che male abbiamo fatto!"

"ZITTO IDIOTA E CONTINUA A PULIRE!"

"Anna, povera cara … se continui a rimettere, non potrò trattenermi nemmeno io …. Sto male … Arg …."

Vedo mia sorella Marianne dare nuovamente di stomaco, mentre i nostri carcerieri puliscono e continuano a brontolare.

"CAPOOOO! MA CHE MALE ABBIAMO FATTO, E TUTTO PER COLPA DI QUELLA DANNATA LETTERA CHE L'AUSTRIACA HA MANDATO A SUO FRATELLO!"

"ADESSO BASTA! PULISCI E NON DIRE ALTRO!"

Ci siamo addentrati nelle campagne, arresto il cavallo e dico: "Generale, Comandante, stando alle indicazioni del locandiere ormai dovremmo essere vicini."

Andrè ribatte: "Oscar, Alain ha ragione guarda! Ci sono le impronte di cavalli e sono tante …"

"Andrè, sono passati di qui, non ce dubbio!"

Mio zio, con impazienza interviene: "Cosa aspettiamo, su sbrighiamoci …"

"Armand, fratello, non farti prendere dall'impeto. Devi mantenere la freddezza che distingue un vero soldato. Basta una sola mossa sbagliata e …."

"Augustin non dirlo nemmeno, le libereremo!"

Girodelle, continua, Comandante Oscar, il suolo è piuttosto fangoso evidentemente è piovuto, dobbiamo fare molta attenzione."

Mio padre, ordina: "Su, sbrighiamoci, dobbiamo liberarle entro questa notte.

_**Mie gentili mesdames, Vi informo che proprio oggi è l'anniversario della pubblicazione del primo capitolo della mia fantastica avventura.**_

_**Per ringraziare tutte voi dell'attenzione che mi riservate, ho organizzato un piccolo ricevimento.**_

_**Siete tutte invitate al mio palazzo per i festeggiamenti! Rinfresco, danze e spettacolo pirotecnico!**_

_**Gen. Augustin Reynier François Comte de Jarjayes**_

_**Palazzo Jarjayes, 23 Maggio **_

**Aizram: **"Generale, come siete elegante!"

**Generale: **"Mi pare il minimo Madamigella Arpia! Oggi festeggiamo il primo anno di disgrazie!"

**Terry: **"Ah ah ah ah …. Generale che esagerato che siete! Ma ditemi, non Vi siete divertito negli ultimi dodici mesi?"

**Generale: **"Niente affatto Madame Arpia! Non ricordo nemmeno quanti capitomboli, bernoccoli e spostamenti di parrucca."

**Terry: **"Ih ih … Però Generale permettetemi di dirVi che stasera siete elegantissimo e poi la parrucca che indossate è nuova, Vi sta davvero bene!"

**Generale: **"Madame, siete pregata di non prendermi in giro, almeno per stasera. A proposito Arpie, vedo con piacere che stasera indossate qualcosa di decente."

**Aizram: **"Ci è sembrato il minimo Generale, come potete vedere indossiamo gli abiti del Vostro tempo."

**Generale: **"Ih ih … Debbo dire che Vi donano perfettamente."

**Terry: **"Sono state le Vostre figlie a prestarceli, e non solo a noi ma anche a tutte le altre ospiti del nostro tempo."

**Generale: **"Dite davvero! Volete dire che stasera ci saranno tutte le mie lettrici?"

**Aizram: **"Esatto Generale, sono tutte di sopra, per indossare questi magnifici costumi …."

**Generale: **"Un momento Madamigella, ci sarà anche la gattaccia?"

**Terry: **"Ovvio! Australia è una delle Vostre più affezionate ammiratrici."

**Generale: **"Nooo! Allora la festa è rovinata!"

**Terry: **"Non dite eresie Generale, piuttosto, questa sarà una festa all'insegna dell'allegria, ci saranno tutti i protagonisti di "Avventura" …"

**Generale: **"Tutti? Ma proprio tutti?"

**Aizram: **"Certo, tutti!"

**Generale: **"Anche i sovrani?"

**Terry: **"Ovvio Generare, infondo, se stiamo attraversando le Alpi, è tutto merito loro, non Vi sembra?!"

**Generale: **"Vi prego non ricordatemelo, dopo l'agguato e il rapimento delle donne …."

**Aizram: **"Tranquillo Generale, l'ora della riscossa è vicina! Ah ah ah ah …."

**Generale: **"Già, anche i sequestratori non vedono l'ora di liberarsi delle loro prigioniere, soprattutto di Joséphine!"

**Terry: **"Generale, cominciano ad arrivare i primi ospiti. Guardate ,c'è lo svedese!"

**Generale: **"Conte di Fersen, ben arrivato!"

**Fersen: **"Grazie Generale! Vostra figlia, madamigella Oscar, dov'è?"

**Generale: **"Con suo marito di sopra Conte, credo che si stiano per arrivare."

**Fersen: **"Bene, l'aspetterò con impazienza, desidero che mi conceda un ballo …"

**Generale: **"Non ne vedo il motivo Conte, visto che oramai è una donna sposatissima! Via, state lontano da mia figlia! Voi avete perduta l'occasione per averla, adesso statele lontano. Oscar ha come marito, il giovane migliore che io conosca! E adesso scusatemi, raggiungo la mia …. Bellissima moglie! …. Marguerite, sei bellissima! Marguerite, non ho parole, ma cosa ti hanno fatto…"

**Marguèrite: **"Oh Augustin, sei davvero gentile, ma è tutto merito di Joséphine: ha pensato lei a truccarmi e pettinarmi … mi ha detto che così stasera dopo la festa potrò fare uso della scrivania di nonno Jarjayes."

**Generale: **"Possibile che tua figlia sia tanto sfacciata! Dire a sua madre certe cose! Oh, non voglio nemmeno immaginare stanotte cosa succederà a palazzo dopo i festeggiamenti!"

**Josèphine: **"Cosa volete che accada Padre, ci imboscheremo tutte con i nostri mariti! Ah ah ah ah …"

**Generale: **"Sfacciata, vedo che sei arrivata!"

**Josèphine: **"Sono qui con tutte le mie sorelle: la nostra bellissima Oscar, Marianne, Luisa, Silvie e Antoniette .

Sono tutte accompagnate dai loro mariti ed i vostri ventinove nipoti. Insomma il Vostro piccolo esercito, Padre."

**Generale: **"Si, lo vedo. Luisa, figlia cara, come ti senti, come procede la tua gravidanza, vedo che ti è cresciuta la pancia!"

**Luisa: **"Padre sto bene, non datevi pensiero."

**Generale: **"E tu, Maxim, comportarti bene con Luisa altrimenti te la vedrai con me."

**Maxim: **"Ma Generale, mia moglie è tutto per me, e adesso che mi darà un figlio, per me è …. È …."

**Generale: **"Basta Maxim, dai l'impressione che negli ultimi due mesi, tu sia diventato ancora più squinternato di quanto non lo eri già. Però sappiate voi altri tre, Michel, Joseph e Maxim, non appena sarò tornato dalla missione, farò di voi dei soldati come ho fatto con quei due buoni annulla di Charles e Louis."

**Joseph: **"Ma Signore, noi siamo uomini d'affari, non soldati!"

**Generale: **"Beh vuol dire che farò di voi degli uomini capaci di impugnare una spada e un fucile! Mi sono reso conto che siete tutti degli incapaci, pronti a farsi rapire le proprie mogli sotto il naso!"

_**Michel:**_ "Ma Signore…."

**Generale: **"Zitto Michel e anche tu Joseph, non vi azzardate a fiatare, mi sono spiegato! Qui si fa come dico IO. IO sono il capo famiglia, chiaro!"

**Michel e Josèph: **"Sissignore!"

**Generale: **"Bene, adesso si che va meglio! Armand, questo vale anche per te, fornicatore che non sei altro!"

**Armand: **"Augustin, e basta! Meglio che mi allontani prima che cominciamo a discutere! Anna sei bellissima cara, su vieni con me, ti offro qualcosa da bere, cosa preferisci?"

**Anna: **"Un succo di frutta va benissimo Armand."

**Armand: **"Andiamo cara. Anna fremo all'idea che stasera le Autrici ci lasceranno tranquilli."

**Anna: **"Ne sei davvero sicuro Armand?! Io comincio a dubitarne. Ogni volta che siamo lì per … rimanere soli, accade sempre qualcosa!"

**Armand: **"Ma no, cara, per i festeggiamenti in onore di "Avventura" ci lasceranno in pace. Mi hanno dato la loro parola!"

**Generale: **" Girodelle, siete vestito di tutto punto. Benissimo almeno la Vostra fidanzata non si pentirà di avervi scelto come sposo."

**Victor: **"Ma Generale non vedo il motivo perché, Elena dovrebbe pentirsi di essersi fidanzata con me!"

**Generale: **"Forse perché avete più capelli di Elena! Victor, credo che dovreste accorciare un poco la Vostra chioma."

**Victor: **"Ma Generale cosa dite!"

**Elena: **"Ma no Generale, Victor mi piace così com'è: anche se ha più capelli di me."

**Madame pom pom: **"Generaaaale e a me non dite nulla?"

**Generale: **"Ohhh Autrici, almeno per stasera non potevate lasciare Madame Battista e le sue bestiacce rinchiusi nella locanda?"

**Terry: **"Ma no cosa dite Generale, al ricevimento di stasera, devono partecipare tutto il cast di "Avventura" nessuno escluso."

**Generale: **"Anche i ribelli?"

**Il capo: **"Siamo qui Generale! Ih ih .."

**Generale: **"Autrici! Ma si può sapere cosa avete fatto! Avete portato qui i ribelli, non è possibile!"

**Aizram: **"Generale, stasera non sono ribelli ma nostri ospiti."

**Beppe: **"Generale, non credete che meritavamo anche noi l'invito a questa magnifica festa?! Dopo tutto abbiamo ricevuto gli insulti e i coniati di vomito delle Vostre figlie!"

**Falco: **"A proposito Generale, fate in fretta a liberarle, non ne possiamo più, sono davvero insopportabili. Soprattutto la marchesa di Liancourd."

**Generale: **"Ci potete giurare che libererò le donne e adesso via! L'ambiente e grande, non voglio vedervi, sparite dalla mia vista!"

**Lorenzo: **"Agli ordini Generale! Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa amici."

**Cosimo: **"Capo io voglio assaggiare il vino, vedete, qui ce ne a fiume."

**André: **"Oscar sei bellissima con questo abito, sei uno splendore!"

**Oscar: **"Grazie Andrè, sei sempre così gentile!"

**André: **"Oscar, non appena gli orchestrali apriranno le danze, voglio cimentarmi con te, magari con la Volta."

**Oscar: **"Ih ih … Andrè, come a Venezia!"

**André: **"Come a Venezia e come la sera del nostro fidanzamento. Sei bellissima Oscar, non vedo l'ora di rimanere da solo con te!"

**Oscar: **"André ….. Ah ah ah ah …."

**Catherine: **"Madre, avete combinato davvero un guaio! E Voi Padre cosa avete fatto?!"

**Louis: **"Catherine, cara ti riferisci alla gravidanza di tua madre, vero?"

**Catherine: **"Certo Padre, che vergogna! Io debbo sposarmi tra due mesi e mia madre è incinta! Non ci posso credere, cosa diranno le mie amiche?!"

**Antony: **"Ih ih ih .. Cosa vorrai che dicano cugina! Che i nostri vecchi genitori sono impazziti o peggio ancora che sono dei lussuriosi! Ah ah ah …"

**Josèphine: **"Antony, come ti permetti di darmi della vecchia! Tua madre ha solo quarant'anni: sono giovane e desiderosa di stare con mio marito! Quindi sta zitto se non vuoi che ti lanci una scarpa dietro…"

**George: **"Ah ah ah … Fratello come ai vecchi tempi, vero?! Ricordi quando nostra madre aspettava la piccola Marguerite? Ti ha lanciato tante volte le sue scarpe, perché le facevi i dispetti! Ah ah ah …"

Nostra madre è davvero terribile! Ih ih …"

**Josèphine: **" Infatti George! Sappi che i nostri sequestratori, aspettano con impazienza che vostro nonno e gli altri ci liberino. Figuratevi se voi due mi impressionate con le vostre stupide battutine!"

**Antony: **"Ah ah ah ah … Sentito fratello? Meglio lasciare la marchesa di Liancourt alla serata! Ah ah ah … Buon divertimento madre, padre…..Ah ah ah .. Madre ci vediamo al vostro rientro. Voi nemmeno lo immaginate cosa Vi aspetta! Ah ah ah …:"

**Charles: **"Jo lascia stare i nostri figli, tanto lo sappiamo che ci renderanno la vita impossibile."

**Josèphine:**"Ho Caro, dove abbiamo sbagliato?!"

**Charles: **"Non lo so cara, non lo so …."

**Sabrina: **"Alain che bello rivederti marito mio!"

**Alain: **"Oh mia cara e adorata Sabrina, finalmente posso riabbracciarti! … Ma lasciati guardare, come sei ingrassata! "

**Sabrina: **"Alain! Ma come ti permetti! Guarda che stanotte ti mando a fare compagnia ai cavalli!"

**Alain: **"NOOO TI PREGO SABRINA NON FARLO!"

**Generale: **"Ah ah ah ah … Cosa c'è Sassoin, problemi con tua moglie? Ah ah ah … Puoi consolarti sempre con il tuo libro! Ah ah ah …"

**Alain: **"Generale Vi prego, non prendetemi in giro in un momento tanto delicato!"

**Generale: **"Ah ah ah Sassoin! Ah ah ah ah …."

**Gerard: **"Elizèe come sei bella moglie mia! "

**Elizèe: **"Gerard amore mio, quanto mi manchi!"

**Gerard: **"Che bello rivederti Elizèe!"

**Aizram: **"Terry, sono davvero soddisfatta, abbiamo accontentato tutte le coppiette."

**Terry: **"Si, tutte, tranne lo svedese! Ah ah ah ah … Lui stanotte dovrà limitarsi a pensare a Maria Antonietta e basta! Ih ih …"

**Giovanna: **" Michele …."

**Michele: **"Dimmi Madamina …."

**Giovanna: **"Stasera, siamo stati invitati anche noi alla festa, però non avrei mai pensato che il palazzo del vecchio Generale fosse così lussuoso!"

**Michele: **"Madamina, anche il castello di Collegno non è mica male."

**Giovanna: **"Si, si , però la residenza dei Jarjayes è davvero unica! Comunque Michele vedremo cosa accadrà stasera, sai in questa famiglia di foll c'è da aspettarsi di tutto!"

**Michele: **"Hai ragione Madamina, qui sun tutt foll!"

**Generale: **"Madamigella Aizram, madame Terry, ma le nostre ospiti quando arriveranno?"

**Terry: **"Ormai manca poco Generale, non appena saranno qui le loro maestà, le nostre amiche faranno il loro ingresso! Ecco …. Maria Antonietta e il Luigi sono qui!

**Oscar: **"André sono arrivati i sovrani, stanno arrivando da questa parte …."

**Maria Antonietta: **"Oscar, Andrè, che bello rivedervi, come state?"

**Oscar: **"Bene Maestà!"

**Maria Antonietta: **"Generale Jarjayes, come sta andando la missione?"

**Generale: **"Maestà, ho molti problemi da affrontare …"

**Luigi XVI: **"I ribelli Generale?"

**Generale: **"Maestà, il vero problema non sono i ribelli ma le mie figlie. Pensate che non le vogliono nemmeno i sequestratori, danno un mucchi di problemi. Comunque non preoccupatevi della lettera, Maestà, arriverà a destinazione. Le Arpie sono magnanime, non scontenteranno mai nessuno."

**Luigi XVI: **"Grazie Autrici!"

**Aizram: **" Prego Maestà!"

**Terry: **" Maestà, faremo in modo che la nostra "Avventura" abbia successo e siamo felici di avere anche voi al ricevimento."

**Maria Antonietta: **"Mi sembrava doveroso che Luigi ed io intervenissimo, visto che oggi ricorre l'anniversario della pubblicazione del primo capitolo. E poi aggiornate senza fare attendere troppo i vostri lettori, siete davvero ammirevoli!"

**Aizram e Terry: **"Grazie Maestà!"

**Maria Antonietta: **"Terry, Aizram, grazie di aver invitato anche il conte di Fersen! "

**Generale: **" Marguerite, i musicisti stanno per suonare il primo pezzo, tocca a noi aprire le danze."

**Madame pom pom: **" Geneeeraleee, vorrei che mi concedeste un ballo, un ballo soltanto!"

**Marguérite: **"Scordatevelo madame! Augustin è mio, mio e di nessun altro!"

_**Vedo una piccola folla di dame avanzare verso di noi. Anzi, verso mio marito, è per lui che sono qui, non so quante siano ma sono qui per lui!**_

**Lupen 3: **"Generale, voglio che mi concediate il primo ballo …"

**Anny 1977 Sofia: **"Anch'io voglio danzare con Voi …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Anch'io …"

**Lucciola 67: **"Anch'io…."

**Sara: **"No, prima con me!"

**Sara 2000: **"No. Ci sono io …"

**Fata Cristallina: **"No, io .. io ..."

**Tetide: **"IO!"

**Generale: **"CalmateVi Mesdames, Vi prometto che ballerò con tutte! Vero Marguerite, mi dai il tuo permesso?"

_**Stefanie Elena**_: "Suvvia Madame, non guardateci in questo modo, autorizzate il generale a danzare con noi! Infondo siamo sue lettrici. Vi prego …"

**Marguerite: **"E va bene! Augustin che sia solo un ballo per ciascuna, non uno di più."

**Generale: **"Va bene cara …."

**Simona: **"Oh Generale, prima io!"

**Lucia helenanna: **"No, ci sono io …"

**Madame pom pom:**"Geneeeerale però ve l'avevo chiesto per prima."

**Marta Agnese: **"Madame pom pom , voi fate parte della storia, potete parlargli quanto volete, lasciatelo a noi!"

**Australia 7: **"Ehi vecchiaccio scimunito, stasera ballerai con tutte, non è vero?!"

**Generale: **"Certo gattaccia, mi sembra doveroso."

**Australia 7: **"Ih ih … Ma lo sai che dovrai ballare anche con me e non potrai sottrarti?!"

**Generale: **"CO COSA! AUTRICI DOVE SIETE?"

**Terry: **"Qui, alle Vostre spalle Generale, cosa succede?"

**Generale: **"Madamigella gattaccia, mi ha appena detto che vuole ballare con me ma io non voglio!"

**Aizram: **" Ma cosa dite Generale, Voi siete un gentiluomo e non potete rifiutarVI.. "

**Generale: **"Ma cosa dite, io non voglio!"

**Terry: **"Generale, noi siamo le vostre Arpie o sbaglio …"

**Generale: **"Si certo …"

**Terry: **"Dunque, Aizram ed io abbiamo deciso che ballerete con Australia."

**Generale: **"Santo cielo! ARMAND!"

**Armand: **"Cosa c'è fratello?"

**Generale: **"TIRA FUORI IL TUO ROSARIO E COMINCIA A PREGARE PER ME!"

**Armand: **"Come sempre esageri Augustin! Anna lasciamo mio fratello ai suoi problemi e prendiamo parte alle danze. Vieni cara!"

**Monica: **"Generale …. "

**Generale: **"Madame Monica …"

**Monica: **"Io sono pronta per danzare con Voi!"

**Virginia: **"No un momento Monica, voglio aprire io le danze con il Generale …"

**Monica: **"Mi dispiace Virginia ma tra qualche ora è il mio compleanno, ho portato anche la torta, quindi l'onore sarà mio, vero Generale?"

**Generale: **"Ecco.. Voi mi mettete in imbarazzo, lo sapete che io non faccio alcuna distinzione tra le donzelle. Ma con una di Voi dovrò aprire le danze e se permettete lo faccio con madame Monica, visto che tra qualche ora ricorre il suo genetliaco."

**Monica: **"Oh Grazie Generale, siete un vero gentleman!"

**Generale: **"Madame prego, datemi il braccio!"

**Perla Margot: **"Che uomo! Generale siete tutti noi!"

**Generale: **"Grazie Madame!"

_**Gli orchestrali cominciano a suonare, il Generale apre le danze con Monica**_.

**Lucciola: **"Madame Marguerite, spero che non Vi dia fastidio che il nostro Generale conceda a tutte noi un ballo!"

"Madame Lucciola cosa posso dirvi! Ormai mi ci sto abituando, infondo so bene che il vostro è affetto sincero, per tutti noi."

**Lucciola: **"E' così Madame, grazie per la vostra comprensione."

**Generale: **"La danza è terminata, la prossima dama … Madame Marinù Laura …"

**Marinù Laura: **"Grazie Generale!"

**Generale: **"Dite Madame, mentre ci cimentiamo nel ballo ditemi, vi è piaciuto il capitolo di stasera?"

**Marinù Laura: **"Moltissimo Generale, ho riso tantissimo!"

**Generale: **" Madame Giusy, onoratemi di un ballo."

**Giusy: **"Con vero piacere Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa Swimmila che onore danzare con Voi!"

_**Contessa Swimmila :**_ "Oh mio confusionario amico, sono qui per proteggerVi dall'ira di Vostra moglie, guardate come ci osserva!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, contessa, sono consapevole che la mia spsa è gelosa ma non ne ha motivo, lei sa bene che siete una mia carissima amica."

_**Australia 7: **_"Contessa il tuo ballo termina qui, adesso tocca a me ballare con il vecchiaccio … pardon, con il Generale …"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Prego Australia, Vi cedo il passo. Alla prossima Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, mi avete lasciato nelle grinfie della gattaccia, povero me!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Generale, è così che mi ripaghi?! Se non hai capito bene, ti ho chiamato Generale, non vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, come minimo merito un poco di rispetto, visto che grazie a me, ridete a crepapelle!"

_**Australia 7: **_"Infatti Generale, almeno per stasera non ti chiamo, vecchio scimunito e tu, non chiamarmi, gattaccia rinsecchita! Va bene ?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si … certo, come desiderate!"

**Aizram: **" Terry guarda la nostra creatura, sta ballando con tutte."

**Terry: **"Già poveretto, a fine serata sarà così stanco che si addormenterà, altro che Marguerite! Ah ah ah ….."

**Anna Debora Maria: **"Generale tocca a me."

**Generale: **"Si, donzella ma prima lasciatemi bere un sorso d'acqua!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Generale cosa ci fate con l'acqua, vi porto del buon vino."

**Generale: **"Grazie madame, siete davvero gentile!"

**Perla Margot: **"Ecco qua Generale, prendete!"

**Terry: **" Aizram è davvero una bella festa."

**Aizram: **"Si Terry, è perfetta! Ma guarda cosa abbiamo fatto …"

**Terry: **"Aizram, ma ci pensi, con stasera abbiamo pubblicato il centotrentatreesimo capitolo. Mai avrei pensato che avremmo scritto tanto!"

**Aizram: **"Terry, io sono felicissima di averti conosciuto su EFP. Su questo sito non solo ho trovato una complice di penna, ma un'amica."

**Terry: **"Aizram, grazie per le tue parole, sappi che sono davvero contenta di avere un'amica come te e che dire di Ilaria alias la contessa Swimmila, l'anno scorso ci siamo conosciute di persona e da allora almeno una volta al giorno ci scambiamo i messaggi, e ci raccontiamo in grosso modo la giornata. E poi c'è Moira, la nostra Australia, Perla e …."

**Generale: **"Basta così madame Arpia, l'onore di nominare le nostre adorate lettrici è solo MIO! E' giunto il momento del brindisi …"

_**Aizram: **_"No, Generale, Voi avete ballato con tutte meno che con le Vostre Autrici."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, Madamigella, volete danzare con me?"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, l'onore spetta ad Aizram: se la storia esiste è per merito suo …"

_**Aizram: **_"E' vero Terry. Io ho proposto la storia ma tu hai creato un mostro! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella! Io non sono un mostro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo so Generale, Voi siete il Genenale Jarjayes, adesso mi concedete questo ballo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo Madamigella Arpia, con vero piacere, porgetemi il braccio, prego!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Generale, Voi si che siete un uomo di altri tempi!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Arpia!"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, permetti che balli con Andrè?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … io …. Si … e va bene Terry! André puoi ballare con l'Autrice, solo perché, sono sicura che non ti corre dietro come Armandina."

_**André: **_"Ih ih … Si lo so, mia gelosona! Madame Terry, prego porgetemi il braccio, andiamo!"

_**Terry: **_"Che bello! Non mi sembra vero! Sto ballando con l'uomo ideale, l'uomo perfetto che tutte le donne vorrebbero al loro fianco!"

_**André: **_"Sccc … Madame Terry, non fatevi sentire da Oscar. Lo sapete, sarebbe pronta a sguainare la spada!"

_**Terry: **_"Lo so André. Oscar ha ragione di essere gelosa, sei unico André!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie …."

_**Terry:**_ "Generale …."

_**Generale:**_ "Desidero brindare a questa bellissima serata. Che ciascuno di noi prenda il calice e lo alzi."

_**Aizram: **_" L'onore è vostro."

_**Generale:**_ "Brindo al genetliaco di " Avventura sulle Alpi" e a tutte le donzelle che lasciano un " Mi piace." Voglio ringraziare tutte le donzelle che leggono **"Avventura sulle Alpi"** in particolare a chi si rende visibile: Madame Tetide, Madame Lupen 3,madame Lucciola, madamigella Perla, Madame Fata Cristallina, la Contessa Swimmila, Lady White Witch, madamigella Shuno, Madamigella rinsecchita .. emm .. Australia, madamigella Luna, madame Blackrose, madame Sara2000, madamigella Francois 79, madame reesejordan, Lady 27, madame Garakame, madame Terri quella con la "I", madame Rajahmao, madame Mary 79,madame Monica, madame Virginia, madame Simona, madame Sara, madame Katia, madame Giusy, madame Perla Margot, madame Anna Debora Maria, madame Marinù, Madame Laura, madame Marta, madame Agnese, madame Lucia, madame Heleanna, madame Stefanie, madame Elena,madame Clodda5, madame deadpool, madame Anny1977.

E infine … brindo a Voi Madamigella Aizram, questa storia è stata una vostra idea! Voi avete istigato la mente diabolica di madame Terry, ed è sempre merito o colpa vostra se avete creato il vostro mezzo di comunicazione, visto che madame Arpia delle diavolerie moderne non ne sapeva fare uso.

Madame Terry, di Voi posso dire che basta poco, dico poco, anzi, pochissimo per fare scaturire dalla vostra mente contorta una qualsiasi idea, per farmi i dispetti. Riconosco che Madamigella e Voi siete davvero tremende se non che perfide …"

**Terry: **"Grazie Generale!"

**Aizram: **"Generale ci lusingate."

**Generale: **"Bene e per concludere, brindo al compleanno di Avventura sulle Alpi! Andiamo sul terrazzo per assistere al mio regalo per Voi, i fuochi d'artificio!"

_**Terry: **_" Aizram hai sentito?! Che emozione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Il Generale ha fatto questo per noi, sono commossa …"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, lo meritate. Grazie a Voi!"


	135. Chapter 135

_**Poveri banditi**_

Dopo aver attraversato la boscaglia, a circa cinquecento metri, si intravede un piccolo casolare da cui vediamo provenire della luce. Sembra un casino di caccia, o un luogo per incontri clandestini: piccolo, grezzo, tutto fatto in legno.

Alain, dice: "Comandante, stando alle indicazioni del locandiere, quello deve essere il covo dei ribelli!"

"Si, hai ragione. Sembra abitato. Scendiamo da cavallo, uno di noi cecherà di avvicinarsi per controllare, poi decideremo come intervenire! Andrè, Padre, siete d'accordo con me?"

Mio padre ribatte: "Si, Oscar ma dobbiamo fare molta attenzione, non sappiamo che intenzione hanno i ribelli, non possiamo mettere a repentaglio la vita delle nostre donne!"

"Assolutamente no, per questo prima andrà solo uno di noi per vedere quanti sono, se sono svegli, e altre informazioni utili!"

Mio zio scende da cavallo, dice: "Voglio andarci io."

"No, ci deve andare un soldato! E tu fratello non lo sei! Victor, andrai tu!"

Mio fratello mi sottovaluta, lì dentro c'è la mia Anna, ed io voglio liberarla, in fretta. Povera la mia amata, lei è abituata agli agi della sua residenza, non a questa vita spartana!

"Augustin! Possibile che tu non debba avere fiducia in me?!"

"Armand, non è questione di fiducia. E' questione di preparazione. Un soldato sa cosa guardare e quali informazioni ci sono utili! E tu, con tutto il rispetto, non sai nulla in merito! Quindi resterai qui!"

Guardo mia nipote, il suo sguardo è severo, capisco che condivide la decisione di suo padre, non mi resta che cedere. Seppure a malincuore e sconsolato, sono obbligato a cedere davanti a tutti questi soldati.

"E va bene Augustin, in fondo so che hai ragione …"

"Oh ….. bravo! Victor, te la senti? O sei troppo coinvolto?"

"Ecco …. Generale, sono un sodato addestrato in qualsiasi situazione ma …. ecco …"

André interviene: "Generale, credo che il Maggiore non se la senta. Molto probabilmente lì dentro c'è la sua fidanzata, credo che sia meglio che vada io …."

"No Andrè, lì ci sono le tue cognate, che conosci da trent'anni. A questo punto ci andiamo io e Gerard! Almeno noi non rischiamo di farci coinvolgere! Va bene Generale? Comandante?!"

"Ma io … e va bene …."

"Andrè, credo che Alain abbia ragione. Padre, cosa ne pensate?!"

"Sassoin ha ragione. Andrè, noi altri faremo incursione al momento opportuno. Sassoin, La Salle muovetevi!"

"Sissignore!"

Ci avviciniamo sgusciando tra i bassi cespugli; lesti come lepri e agili come gatti ci avviciniamo al fabbricato. Da una finestra riusciamo a sbirciare all'interno.

Rimaniamo sgomenti davanti allo spettacolo che abbiamo davanti agli occhi. Alcune lanterne illuminano l'ambiente, vi sono solo alcune sedie, su cui sono accomodate le donne, seppure con i polsi legati tra loro. i briganti sono invece occupati a pulire l'ambiente. A terra, ci sono dei pagliericci, forse sono i loro giacigli.

"Gerard, guarda! Ma che sta succedendo là dentro?! Non ci posso credere!"

"Alain, i manigoldi stanno pulendo a terra ….. e le donne …. sono comodamente sedute …. "

"Ma cosa succede, io non ho mai visto nulla di simile!"

"Già …. dunque …. vediamo …. direi che i ribelli sono in sei, nessuno di guardia, una sola porta e due finestre, un unico ambiente. Non dovrebbe essere un problema sorprenderli …. Su, torniamo dagli altri!"

"Si, meglio andare! .. Alain, però è tutto così strano, possibile che quelli siano dei ribelli?!"

"Aspetta, madame Joséphine ci sta guardando ….. forse ….. si si ….ci ha visti! Guarda, ha fatto l'occhiolino!"

"Gerard, quella donna è un maschio mancante: degna sorella del Comandante! … Meglio affrettarci e raggiungere gli altri."

"Si si si….. ih ih ih ih"

Torniamo rapidi e leggeri nella boscaglia, poco lontano dalla casupola, vicino ai nostri cavalli.

Il Generale, non appena ci vede arrivare, domanda: "Allora?"

"Sono lì, però …"

Armand ribatte animatamente: "Cosa succede Alain, forse le fanno del male?"

"No, o, Conte è solo che, sta succedendo qualcosa di strano…"

"Avanti Alain, mi stai facendo perdere la pazienza! Parla!"

Guardo male questo soldato, che tergiversa. Sta forse cercando di dirmi qualcosa di brutto e non ne ha il coraggio? O Signore, fa che non sia accaduto nulla alla mia Anna, ti scongiuro. Mi faccio il segno della croce, nella speranza che nostro Signore ascolti la mia preghiera.

"Ecco, Conte, le donne sono comodamente sdraiate su dei giacigli o su delle sedie, certo hanno legato loro le mani …."

"Ohhh la mia povera Anna! Augustinnn andiamo!"

Penso alla sua pelle bianca, così delicata, che profuma di bergamotto. I suoi polsi sottili, a contatto con delle corde, si saranno arrossati. Deve essere un vero supplizio per lei! Resisti Anna, sto arrivando!

Temo di avere commesso un errore a permettere a mio fratello di venire con noi, lui non è un soldato, non sa mantenere la calma anche nelle situazioni difficili!

"Armand, non agitarti, hai perso completamente la testa! Fratello devi mantenere la calma, devi essere lucido, altrimenti, non verrai con noi, a costo di legarti, capito! … E tu Sassoin continua a parlare."

"Vedete Generale, le donne sono sedute, o meglio sdraiate mentre i sequestratori stanno facendo le pulizie nel casolare ….."

"Cosa! Ma non capisco, cosa succede?"

"Non l'abbiamo capito nemmeno noi Generale, ma è così."

Oscar prende la parola: "Dobbiamo avvicinarci senza farci sentire e circondare il casolare. Alain, Gerard, quante porte ci sono?"

"Una sola Comandante, ma ci sono due finestre."

"Bene dobbiamo circondare l'ingresso, e fare irruzione. Avanti sbrighiamoci!"

"Agli ordini!"

Certo che il nostro comandante è incredibile, aspetta il suo primo figlio ma non si tira indietro davanti a nulla. È fredda, determinata, pratica. Davvero un ottimo soldato. Chissà però come sarà con Andrè? Ih ih ….mi viene da ridere al solo pensiero! Anche nel letto ordinerà a lui cosa fare e come fare?! Ih ih ih!

Le mie sorelle ed io siamo sdraiate mentre i nostri sequestratori si danno un gran da fare per ripulire questo posto, guardo il capo, sorrido e dico: "Monsieur Riccardo, riconosco che siete davvero, come dite voi in Italia, un vero Signore! Ih ih …"

"Madame Joséphine, non approfittate del Vostro stato! Capisco le vostre condizioni ma Voi siete davvero incredibile!"

"Monsieur Riccardo, a parer mio, dovreste cambiare vita. Non capisco perché facciate questa vita. Riconosco che non siete un ribelle sanguinario ma un uomo di buon cuore."

"Madame, è colpa del mio buon cuore se sono passato dall'altra parte della barricata."

"Non Vi capisco, spiegatevi!"

"Voglio che la mia terra sia libera dal dominio francese e austriaco. Qui tutti desideriamo la libertà!"

"E allora, davvero non capisco: Voi desiderate la libertà ed io sono qui con le altre donne sequestrate e con le mani legate, si può sapere cosa c'entriamo noi?"

"Voi siete coinvolti in affari di stato. E' vero o no, che vostro padre possiede una lettera dell'austriaca?"

"Ma certo che no, non è vero! Noi siamo qui per un viaggio di piacere, volete mettervelo in testa!"

"Mentite Madame, non è vero! E' inutile che lo neghiate, il vostro non è un viaggio di piacere come dite, ma una missione che l'austrica vi ha affidato!"

"Ehi capo, abbiamo ripulito …."

Guardo bene in giro prima di rispondere: "No signore! Dovete rimuovere tutto ed io vedo ancora altro sporco."

"Ma capo …."

"Silenzio continuate e poi buttate quei secchi d'acqua puzzolenti fuori dal casolare."

"Beppe, ma guarda cosa doveva capitarci!"

"Falco, è un incubo. Le donne sedute comodamente e noi qui a pulire."

"Già …. Manca solo che il capo ci ordini di servire la cena …."

"Sccc… zitto, non farti sentire altrimenti ci urla addosso. Meglio finire in fretta."

Vedo mia sorella Marianne alzarsi dalla sedia e, in tutta fretta, precipitarsi in un angolo della stanza, le chiedo: "Marianne ti senti male?"

Non riesco a rispondere alle parole di Joséphine e nemmeno riesco ad allontanarmi più in fretta, che rovescio ancora una volta.

Mi precipito da Marianne e dico: "Sorella, ancora! Povera, stai davvero male!"

Abbiamo appena finito di raccogliere gli ultimi conati di vomito, quando vediamo una delle donne dare nuovamente di stomaco, siamo sbalorditi e adirati.

"Capo, io mi rifiuto di pulire ancora, noi siamo i carcerieri non i loro servitori!"

"BEPPE, FALCO E VOI TUTTI, METTETEVELO IN TESTA, DOVETE PULIRE! NON POSSIAMO PASSARE LA NOTTE IN QUESTE CONDIZIONI!"

"Ma capo, non possiamo nemmeno passare l'intera notte a raccogliere conati di vomito! Senti capo, che ne diresti di liberare le donne incinte e trattenere solo la ragazza?"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dite! Con una sola donna sarebbe più facile per loro avere la meglio ma con quattro, tutto diventa più difficile!"

"Ma capo, siamo stufi di pulire…"

"BASTA CON LE LAMENTELE! SE LE DONNE DOVESSERO PULIRE, DAREBBERO DI STOMACO ANCORA DI PIU'!"

"E va bene capo, ma non urlate!"

"FORZA BUTTATE VIA QUELL'ACQUA E PRENDETENE DELL'ALTRA PULITA."

"Agli ordini Signore!"

"Ih ih ih …."

"Cosa avete da ridere madame Joséphine?"

"Ecco, Voi mi ricordate mio padre! Ih ih ….. "

"Signora, siete caldamente invitata a non paragonarmi a Vostro padre!"

"Beh! Non capisco, cosa non va bene di mio padre! Su avanti, rispondete!"

"Innanzitutto, è un servitore di quella austriaca e poi, è francese!"

"Allora?! Non vedo dove sia il problema! Si, è vero siamo francesi, e con questo?!"

"Siete dei tiranni!"

Sento Anna che mi dice: "Joséphine ti prego, non è il momento per parlare di certe cose, pensa a tua sorella e a me: stiamo male, credo che anch'io …. O noooo … non vedo più nulla ….."

Vedo Anna impallidire, perde i sensi e si accascia al suolo.

Elena ed io la soccorriamo, dico: "Anna, Anna, cosa ti succede?!"

Riccardo si avvicina, le solleva la testa e dice: "Signora, coraggio ….!"

"Capo, adesso ci manca solo che ci obblighiate a chiamare il dottore!"

"Zitto imbecille, la donna sta male!"

"Monsieur Riccardo, non ho alcun dubbio, voi siete identico a mio padre!"

"Madame! Smettetela di scherzare, e visto che siete tanto vispa datemi una mano!"

"Questa si che è bella! Vi ricordo che me le avete legate. E poi, non credete che sia il caso si liberare almeno Anna, visto che è appena svenuta! … Anna, Anna riprenditi cara! …. MONSIEUR RICCARDO! SE DOVESSE CAPITARLE QUALCOSA DI GRAVE, SAPPIATE CHE NON AVRETE POSTO DOVE NASCONDERVI! MIO ZIO VE LA FAREBBE PAGARE CARA!"

"Non strillate Signora! Non è il caso di urlare, ci sento benissimo!"

"Maurizio, il marito di questa donna deve essere un mezzo prete, ricordi cosa abbiamo trovato nella loro camera?"

"E' vero capo! Giorgio ed io abbiamo rovistato nel suo bagaglio e c'erano un breviario ed un rosario …."

"Ma forse era della donna."

"No Capo, era tra gli indumenti del marito."

"Davvero strani questi francesi!"

Guardo i nostri rapitori e dico: "Portate dell'acqua, dobbiamo bagnare il viso di Anna! Anna, su forza cerca di reagire, ritorna in te! … E Voi Riccardo, sciogliete i polsi di mia zia, PRESTOOOO!"

"Beppe, porta dell'acqua e passami il coltello."

"Capo, ecco il coltello.!"

Vedo il sequestratore impugnare l'arma e protesto: "Cosa intendete fare con quell'arma?"

"Madame Vi prego, zittite un attimo!"

Passo la lama all'interno dei polsi, con un gesto secco e preciso taglio le corde che tenevano legate le mani della Marchesa, le paso un panno umido intorno al viso, sussurro: "Signora…. Signora, tornate in voi!"

Abbiamo circondato il casolare, impugniamo le pistole, sul fianco siamo muniti di spade. Con un cenno invito i miei soldati a raggiungere l'ingresso, mio fratello Armand si allontana, si avvicina ad una delle finestre che è situata sul fianco della porta d'accesso. Lo guardo in malo modo, digrigno: "Cosa fai lì, dobbiamo fare irruzione!"

Sono sordo al comando di mio fratello, voglio sbirciare all'interno del casolare: voglio vedere cosa sta succedendo. Sono in pensiero per la mia amata, se è questa situazione è solo per cola mia! Mia e della mia mancanza di coraggio di gridare al mondo il nostro amore!

Dall'esterno della finestra vedo alcuni rapitori discutere fra loro, altri radunati intorno a qualcuno ma non capisco di chi si tratti, vedo le mie nipoti ed Elena ma non Anna. Una figura più robusta, credo che sia il capo dei ribelli, ordina qualcosa agli altri, si sposta appena, intravedo la persona distesa sul pavimento, credo che si senta male, mormoro: "Ma quella è Anna, la mia Anna! Oh Signore cosa le hanno fatto!"

Non capisco nulla, con il calcio del fucile sfondo la finestra, frantumo i vetri procurando un assordante rumore, con un salto felino faccio irruzione nel casolare.

Vedo mio fratello Armand spaccare i vetri della finestra e balzare dentro come un disperato, guardo i miei uomini e ordino: "SFONDIAMO LA PORTA, DOBBIAMO FARE IRRUZIONE IMMEDIATAMENTE! ARMAND HA MANDATO ALL'ARIA I NOSTRI PIANI, MALEDIZIONE! BUTTIAMO GIU' LA PORTA, PRESTOOO!"

Vedo André, Alain, Gerard e mio padre buttare giù la porta con un calcio. Fanno irruzione puntando le pistole.

Siano tutti presi a soccorrere la donna che è svenuta, quando all'improvviso udiamo alle nostre spalle i frammenti dei vetri, mi volto di scatto e ordino ai miei uomini: "SONO QUI, MALEDIZIONE! IL NEMICO E' QUI! PRESTO UOMINI, PRENDETE LE ARMI!

Anna è distesa su un giaciglio di paglia, Elena, Marianne ed io udiamo prima un boato, non faccio in tempo a voltarmi che vedo lo zio Armand alle nostre spalle ed i ribelli urlare. Poco dopo vedo spalancarsi la porta di ingresso e mio padre e gli altri fare irruzione.

In breve tempo nel casolare si odono urla e intimidazioni, sussurro: "Zio Armand …."

"Maledetti, cosa avete fatto a mia moglie?!"

"CAPO, I SOLDATI!"

"COMPAGNI DOBBIAMO DIFENDERCI COME POSSIAMO, SIAMO DISARMATI! CERCHIAMO DI PRENDERE LE ARMI!"

"Ma capo è impossibile, al momento le nostre armi sono i secchi e gli stracci …."

"DANNAZZIONE! FATE DEL VOSTRO MEGLIO!

Ci lanciamo con le spade sguainate contro i ribelli. Sono tutti armati di secchi, stracci e spazzoloni. Uno di loro mi getta addosso il suo secchio, per fortuna era acqua pulita. A mio padre è andata peggio: sembra che qualcuno gli abbia vomitato addosso. Nonostante la situazione, mi viene spontaneo sorridere alla vista del mio povero genitore!

"Dannazione cos'è questa roba?!"

"Ah ah ah … Sono i rigurgiti delle Vostre donne! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Cosa! Non è possibile!

Mi scrollo questa roba puzzolente di dosso e urlo: "ARRENDETEVI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

Vedo mia sorella Joséphine approfittare del caos per tirare un bel calcio al primo ribelle che ha vicino.

Sento il suo urlo: "AHIIII CHE MALE! … DANNAZIONE ! AHHHH AH ….."

Sono soddisfatta, l'ho colpito proprio in mezzo ai calzoni.

Vedo Beppe piegato in due, digrigna appena: "Maledizione! Signora, Voi picchiate davvero forte .. AHI Ahi … che male … mia moglie non sarà affatto contenta!"

"Alain! Veloce! Legalo! Brava figliola! Sei una vera Jarjayes!"

"Padre, anche se ribelli, Vi assicuro che sono dei gentiluomini …"

"Si si cara, ne parliamo dopo. Mamma mia quanto puzzo!"

In pochissimo tempo i soldati ci mettono in difficoltà: loro erano preparati e armati, noi invece siamo stati presi alla sprovvista.

Vedo Alain e Gerard lottare con i ribelli, riescono a bloccarli colpendoli con il calcio del fucile, mio padre dice: "Presto legate anche loro!"

Sono prostrata sul pavimento, apro lentamente gli occhi, vedo il mio Armand prendere a pugni il capo dei sovversivi.

Si battono, se le danno di santa ragione, mi tiro su, sono spaventata. Vedo Armand, dare pugni ma riceverli. Il mio Armand. Mi allontano, osservo intimidita, Elena e Marianne si stringono intorno a me mentre Joséphine afferra una sedia e la scaraventa contro uno dei ribelli che sta assalendo alla schiena mia sorella Oscar.

"LASCIA STARE MIA SORELLA, ANCHE LEI E' INCINTA!"

"Cosa?! E' incinta! EHI, capo ma cosa succede! Anche questo biondo è una donna, è per giunta è incinta! CAPO IO L' AVEVO DETTO DI CATTURARE GLI UOMINI E NON LE DONNE, CI SAREBBE ANDATA MEGLIO. Quante complicazioni! Magari proprio i mariti di quelle due …."

Un mio compagno dice: "No no! Quel biondo .. pardon bionda é pericolosa! Con quel moro...mi ha puntato la spada alla gola alla locanda! Quella é davvero pericolosa, dovete bloccarla!"

Il capo si sta battendo con uno dei soldati, mentre riceve un pugno e lo restituisce, mi dice: "BEPPE, TIENI A BADA LA BIONDA, MA RICORDATI CHE COMUNQUE E' UNA DONNA!"

"Quella é una furia! Siete sicuri che sia una donna?! Mah... perchè se quella è una donna, io sono un prete!"

In poco tempo ci ritroviamo sopraffatti dai francesi. Poveri noi!

Mi guardo attorno, i miei soldati hanno sopraffatto i briganti, ordino loro: "Sono tutti a terra, teneteli sotto tiro!"

"Si, con vero piacere Comandante!"

"Alain, Gerard, legateli!"

Uno dei miei uomini, mi inveisce contro: "CAPO SEI SODDISFATTO! PER PROTEGGERE QUESTE FEMMINE ASSATANATE, CI HANNO IMPRIGIONIONATI! ADESSO COSA RACCONTERETE AI NOSTRI CAPI?! CHE SIETE STATO BATTUTO DA QUATTRO DONNE INCINTE?!"

"Zitto tu! DEVI PORTARMI RISPETTO! Ed in quanto a voi, dovevate proprio viaggiare con queste furie?"

Joséphine ribatte: "Ehi un momento, noi non siamo delle assatanate! Piuttosto il vostro capo è un sovversivo gentiluomo, e questo gli fa onore!"

"Madame, certo che sono un gentiluomo. Io mi batto per la libertà del mio popolo. Vogliamo essere una nazione! Liberi! Si chiama autodeterminazione dei popoli! Ma cosa lo dico a voi? Siete dei nobili, francesi, al soldo degli austriaci!"

Mia sorella Oscar e gli altri rimangono basiti mentre mio padre ribatte: "La libertà va guadagnata! E poi ditemi, non vivete bene sotto questo regime?! Si può sapere cosa vi manca?"

"Francesi! Sgrunt! Noi siamo dominati dagli austriaci! Vogliamo la libertà! Vogliamo vivere con il frutto del nostro lavoro!"

" Non sono argomentazioni che mi riguardano! Io ho ricevuto un incarico e intendo portarlo a termine! E riguardo a Voi, Vi consegneremo alle Autorità austriache. Verrete con noi!"

"Noooo! Signore, vi prego, liberateci dalle vostre donne. Non ne possiamo più "

Guardo mia sorella Joséphine, si sta arrabbiando, scoppio a ridere mentre dico a Andrè: "Chissà cosa deve aver detto Joséphine! Ih ih ih"

" Oscar … ih ih ih ….. conoscendo tua sorella credo che qui sia successo di tutto! Ah ah ah …."

Mio padre continua: "Sovversivi, da questo momento siete nostri prigionieri, naturalmente sarete scortati e messi in condizioni di non poter scappare!"

"Basta che teniate le Vostre donne lontane da noi! Soprattutto quella moretta tanto impertinente!"

"Sassoin, La Salle, André, Armand, li avete legati bene? Non vorrei che scappassero!"

"Sissignore!"

"Certo Generale! State tranquillo!"

"Augustin! Per cortesia! Stai sereno!"

"Stai sereno?! Tu ti sei fatto rapire la tua promessa sposa sotto al naso! Quindi taci!"

"Beppe, hai capito? Quei due non sono sposati ma aspettano un figlio! Ih ih!"

" Adesso capisco perché il breviario e il rosario! Ih ih … Prima peccano e poi pregano! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Beppe, il vecchio é uguale al nostro capo...urla troppo! Ordina e poi sta a guardare!"

" Già! Ma senti, secondo te come affronteremo il viaggio?! Dico, per punirci ci affiancheranno le donne?"

"Oddio! Noooo! Piuttosto chiedo che mi tappino le orecchie! Io non ne posso più! Guardale, adesso non vomitano più! Boooooo"

Ma davvero, perché siamo stati così sfortunati? Poveri noi!

Con la manica della camicia, mi pulisco il volto insanguinante, guardo Anna, la vedo arrivare, si stringe a me, sussurra: "Armand, Armand caro, stai sanguinando, aspetta che ti pulisco il viso."

"Anna! Amore mio! Come stai? Eri lì a terra! Dimmi...cosa ti hanno fatto! Perché io li meno! Tuttiii!"

Stringo la mia Anna a me.

"Ma no Armand, non mi hanno fatto nulla. Come ha appena detto Joséphine, questi uomini sono dei gentiluomini! Ci hanno accudite e hanno avuto riguardo per noi."

Accarezzo la mia amata, mentre le dico: "Ti amo!""

"Beppe, guardale! Stanno bene ora! Mi viene da piangere!"

Joséphine guarda severamente i ribelli, incalza: "Ehi Voi, forse preferireste che vomitassimo ancora?! Perché se è così, vi accontentiamo immediatamente!"

"NOOOO VI PREGO SIGNORE NON FATELO! Capo, peggio di così non poteva andarci. Questo è un incubo!"

"MI AVETE STUFATO! ADESSO BASTA! VI ORDINO DI TACERE!"

"Alain, non si capisce più nulla, mi sembra di sentire il Generale."

"Gerard, non bastava un vecchio pazzo adesso ci voleva anche quest'altro squinternato!"

"Padre! Per fortuna siete arrivati!" Dico gettandomi tra le sue braccia! Mi strige a se e mi rassicura, come fossi una bambina

" Marianne, sei pallida, come stai?"

" Padre … scu … scusatemi ma …. il Vostro odore ….."

Non resisto al terribile odore di vomito che mio padre ha addosso, mi giro di scatto, mi piego sulle ginocchia e ancora una volta rigurgito.

Andrè ed io guardiamo Marianne e corriamo in suo aiuto.

"Marianne, vieni. Appoggiati a me. Vuoi andare fuori? Andrè aiutami!"

" Oscar, non ne posso più. Ho l'impressione che mi stia venendo fuori l'anima!"

Siamo legati, assistiamo alla scena, guardo il capo è dico : " Come faremo ad affrontare un viaggio con queste donne che non fanno altro che dare di stomaco?"

" Però Beppe, quando abbiamo fatto irruzione nella loro stanza, la signora stava bene, anzi benissimo tra le lenzuola! Ih ih ih …."

"Sarà l'agitazione! Vedrai che non appena vedrà il marito starà benissimo! Ih ih ih"

Joséphine ribatte a gran voce: " EHI VOI, SAPETE QUALE SARA' LA VOSTRA PUNIZIONE PIU'GRANDE?"

"Lo immaginiamo già Signora: sarà la vostra compagnia!"

"Infatti! Credetemi sarete impazienti di arrivare in Austria ed essere rinchiusi nelle prigioni. Così avrete la punizione che meritate, visto che avete leso il fondoschiena al mio povero Charles!"

Girodelle si precipita dalla sua fidanzata, l'abbraccia, sussurra: " Elena, come stai?"

"Victor! Ho avuto tanta paura! Per fortuna che Madame Joséphine mi ha aiutata!"

Mi stringo forte al mio fidanzato, lo so che non dovrei, ma io ho paura!

Poso la mano sui suo capelli e sussurro: " E' tutto finito …."

"Stringimi Victor..." Dico singhiozzando.

" Padre, si può sapere perché il mio Charles non è qui con Voi?"

"Perché qualcuno doveva pur rimanere alla locanda! Abbiamo lasciato lì i meno utili! Mi pare ovvio! Ma stai tranquilla, sta benissimo. Se solo non piangesse come un neonato..."

" Cosa! Avete detto che MIO marito piange! Ma è uno scherzo?"

"No cara. Piange! Sa che é solo colpa sua, se sei stata rapita. Così piange disperato, assieme a Louis! Tornati a Parigi penserò seriamente a fare annullare il tuo matrimonio! Ma ora andiamo! Su! Tutti in piedi!"

"COSA! MA PADRE, COSA DITE, SIETE FORSE PER CASO IMPAZZITO DAVVERO?! IL MIO MATRIMONIO NON SI TOCCA! E poi Vi ricordo che con mio marito ho già ben sei figli, il settimo in arrivo e ben tre nipoti!"

"Ne riparleremo al nostro rientro! Ora andiamo! Su!"

" No invece! Noi ne parliamo adesso! Padre, ma secondo Voi, dove troverei un altro marito che soddisfi tutte le mie necessità?! Padre, mi auspico che non torniate più sull'argomento altrimenti vomito ancora!"

Uno dei ribelli ribatte spaventato: " NOOO VI PREGO SIGNORA, ABBIATE PIETA' DI NOI ALTRI! TRA POCO VOMITO ANCH'IO …"

"BASTAA! QUI COMANDO IO!"

" Padre, su una cosa Vi do ragione: è quella di tornare alla locanda! Ho qualcosa in sospeso con mio marito. Visto che questi ribelli ci hanno interrotti sul più bello!"

"No! Da questo momento in poi, ASTINENZA! DORMIRETE SEPARATI! TUTTI!"

"COSA! QUESTA REGOLA VARRA' PER VOI, VISTO CHE MIA MADRE NON E' QUI, PER ME INVECE, CI SARA' SOLO DIVERTIMENTO E BASTA!"

"Dormirai con me. Fine del discorso! Ed ora andiamo!"

" PADRE, OCCUPATEVI DEI RIBELLI CHE A MIO MARITO CI PENSO IO! E ADESSO POSSIAMO ANDARE, FINE DEL DISCORSO!"

Esco decisa dal casino, fuori trovo Marianne con Oscar e Andrè.

Mia sorella Oscar mi domanda: " Cosa ti succede, perché sei così agitata?"

Marianne continua: "Joséphine, cos'é successo?!"

" Cosa volete che succeda! Nostro padre, sempre lui! Adesso vorrebbe costringerci a vivere in astinenza. Ma dico, certe cose vanno bene per te André, che per una vita hai vissuto come un frate in castità, può andare bene per Voi zio Armand, che Vi siete sacrificato anche se non troppo, ma certo non per me che sono amante dei piaceri della carne! Nostro padre è davvero uscito di senno, non c'è dubbio!"

"JOSEPHINE! Non ti permetto di dire certe cose su mio marito! E poi, nostro padre ha ragione: vi siete fatti sorprendere! É...vergognoso!"

" Tu Oscar! Non dirmi che non hai fatto la stessa cosa che non ti credo! Ti ho sentita sai, quando eri con André! Hai forse dimenticato che le nostre stanze sono l'una accanto all'altra?! … E Voi, zio, non è il caso che facciate quella faccia scandalizzata, visto che anche Voi avete fatto la stessa cosa, e Vi siete fatto sorprendere!"

Ascolto mia nipote, non ribatto. Mio fratello ha ragione: è davvero una sfacciata!

"JOSEPHINNNE! Io e mio marito non ci siamo fatti sorprendere! NOI...abbiamo sempre la spada al nostro fianco! SEMPRE!"

Sono furiosa e imbarazzata! Mia sorella é impossibile!

" Basta Oscar! Voglio tornare immediatamente alla locanda da mio marito, e guai se qualcuno osa disturbarci, capito! Dov'è il mio cavallo, che voglio lasciare questo posto da incubo!"

"Tu non hai un cavallo figliola. Tu verrai con me. Andrè, puoi occuparti di Marianne? Anna ed Elena, credo che i vostri promessi saranno ben felici di portarvi!"

" No! Padre non voglio viaggiare con Voi, mi avete già adirata abbastanza!"

"Sassoin, La Salle, dobbiamo trasportare i prigionieri, a loro ci penseremo noi!"

"Oscar, potresti occuparti tu di Joséphine? Io preferisco sorvegliare i nostri prigionieri, con i tuoi soldati"

" Padre, a dire il vero, preferisco occuparmi dei ribelli, piuttosto che di mia sorella."

"Oscar, ti prego. Per quanto tua sorella sia...sfacciata, resta innocua. Cara, si tratta solo di mezz'ora a cavallo. Per favore!"

Guardo severamente mio padre e ribatto: "Mezz'ora di calvario padre!"

"Lo so ... fallo per me. Te lo chiedo, e non te lo ordino, per la prima volta in vita mia."

Guardo Andrè che mi dice: "Oscar, tuo padre ha ragione. Mezz'ora passa in fretta. Se però vuoi che mi occupi io di Joséphine e tu di Marianne...basta che tu stia tranquilla! Per questa notte hai già fatto troppo!"

" Grazie André!"

Armand, mi si avvicina, mi aiuta a salire in sella al suo cavallo, mi dice: " Stringiti a me Anna."

" Si, certo … Armand!"

" Elena, vieni che ti aiuto! Ti senti meglio?"

"Si si! Ho avuto paura, Victor!"

Guardo il mio fidanzato, bello, dolce, amorevole. Sono felice di stare nel suo abbraccio!

"Riccardo, ma in che mani siamo finti?!"

" Ma come, non l'hai ancora capito?! Questi francesi sono un branco di assatanati lussuriosi. Eppure noi italiani in questo ci distinguiamo! Ih ih ih … evidentemente la femmina focosa, fa tremare tutti, compreso suo padre! Sono sicuro che ne vedremo delle belle! Ih ih ih …."

"Marianne, per te andrebbe bene venire a cavallo con me?"

" Ma si, certo Oscar…"

"Bene. Allora.. .André mi raccomando! Non dire nulla! NULLA!"

" Oscar ma cosa vuoi che dica!"

"Ah...non so. Ma io di Joséphine non mi fido. Quindi tu sopportala in silenzio!"

Ascolto mia sorella e replico: " Ma non credi di esagerare?!"

"No! Assolutamente no!"

"Ohhh Basta! André lascia stare tua moglie, e aiutami a salire sul cavallo, sai questa pancia comincia a diventare ingombrante. Non vedo l'ora di essere tra le braccia di mio marito. Presto andiamo Andrè, sbrigati!"

"Sssi...si. Oscar, andiamo? Restiamo vicini?"

Dico con tono supplichevole e occhi dolci alla mia dolcissima sposa.

Sono in groppa al cavalo di mio cognato, lui è dietro di me, mi aggrappo, e dico: "André, tu e mia sorella siete uguali: insopportabili! Fratello vuoi un consiglio?"

" Joséphine, cosa vuoi dirmi?"

" André sii più sfacciato con mia sorella, vedrai che la vostra vita diventerà più eccitante e meno noiosa! Ih ih ih …"

"Joséphine, io amo Oscar così com'è! Quindi ti prego, lasciala tranquilla!"

" André, senti …. adesso che siamo soli, vorrei che tu mi togliessi una curiosità, anzi due …"

"Dimmi … ma non ti assicuro di darti risposta."

" Dunque … La prima è: si può sapere come hai fatto a resistere per tanti anni, senza che mia sorella si accorgesse di te?! E poi, possibile che tu, nel frattempo, non abbia mai guardato una donna? Guarda che nemmeno il nostro caro zio Armand, pur essendo un sacerdote, è stato immune alle tentazioni, anzi, a volte mi chiedo, chissà quante amanti avrà avuto! Sai Andrè, ho notato come al ricevimento dei Savoia le dame lo guardavano, mentre lui stringeva la sua Anna! Ih ih ih …. Allora Andrè, non mi hai ancora risposto, su parla! "

"Joséphine, tu potresti mai fare certe cose con un uomo che non sia Charles?"

" Beh, certo che no, che domanda! Io voglio solo mio marito."

"Ecco...la stessa cosa vale per me!"

" Si però André, tu, non hai mai desiderato stare con una donna? In fondo avevi quasi trentaquattro anni, quando ti sei sposato con mia sorella, dimmi come hai fatto?! Su avanti spiegamelo, lo sai che sono molto curiosa!"

"Tu hai mai desiderato un altro uomo?!"

" Ohhh André, ma io avevo quindici anni quando ho sposato Charles, mica trentaquattro! E poi per un uomo credo che sia impossibile che possa arrivare casto e puro al matrimonio, soprattutto alla tua età! Su dai cognato, dimmi la verità, ti prometto che non dirò nulla ad Oscar. Sai, con lei non si possono toccare certi argomenti, è così … noiosa!"

"Joséphine, Oscar non è noiosa. Lei è così …. Unica che …."

"Si, si ho capito, sei estasiato da tua moglie, questo lo sappiamo tutti. Ma adesso rispondi alla mia domanda: come hai fatto a resistere senza andare con una donna?!"

"Tutte le notti, tutte, ho sempre sognato. Lei era con me sempre. Solo lei. Solo Oscar. Ho sognato di sfiorare i suoi capelli, le sue labbra ... io ho sempre voluto solo lei!"

" Ohh … Sai cosa penso Andre?! Che saresti stato un ottimo Cardinale! Ih ih … Altro che lo zio Armand! Ah ah …"

"Ih ih ... no, non credo proprio! Ih ih ih …"

Vedo mia sorella e André ridere, che strano, di solito le argomentazioni di Joséphine sono sempre le stesse. E André non è certo tipo di parlare di certe cose.

Non appena saremo alla locanda glielo chiederò!

Siamo arrivati alla locanda, Joséphine scende immediatamente da cavallo e si precipita dentro, mentre mio padre ordina: "Sassoin, La Salle e voi altri, portate i ribelli nelle cantine insieme al locandiere e al cocchiere. Dovete sorvegliarli a vista. Farete i turni di guardia."

"Sissignore!"

Armand, Victor e Oscar aiutano a scendere da cavallo le donne, mentre Josèfhine si è già dileguata.

"Sassoin, si avvicina e mi dice: " Generale, credo che non sia una bella idea, portare i prigionieri nello stesso posto degli altri due."

" Non ti capisco Sassoin, spiegati meglio."

" Vedete Signore, anche se quei due si sono fatti corrompere, non sanno nulla del vero motivo della nostra presenza. Loro hanno solamente accettato una cospicua somma per consegnarci ai ribelli ma della lettera o missione non sanno nulla! Quindi direi di rinchiudere i ribelli in un altro posto."

"Uhm...Sassoin, se tu fossi meno interessato alle gonnelle, saresti un ottimo soldato! Il matrimonio ti ha fatto bene! Mettili divisi. Che non si parlino."

"Agli ordini signore!"

Sono fuori alla locanda, entro chiamo immediatamente mio marito.

"Charleeees! Dove sei?! Chaaaarles!"

" JOSEPHIN SONO QUI AMORE MIO!"

Mio marito mi viene incontro di corsa, mi abbraccia, mi bacia.

"Oh moglie mia, che paura ho avuto! Booo ….. Ahhhhh .."

"Allora mio padre ha detto il vero, tu hai pianto per me, non ci posso credere!"

"Ahhh Sing … sing … Ma come non ci credi?! Come non disperarmi per quello che è successo Ahhhh … Josephine!"

"Su su Charles non piangere! Lo sai che certe cose non le sopporto!"

"Charles, piangi meno e concentrati per me!"

"Non ti capisco cara, non sono forse qui con te?"

"Si, ma non nella nostra stanza ….."

" Ahhh… Boooo… mia Joséphine …. Sing … sing …."

André ed io udiamo la voce di mia sorella e mio cognato, quei due sono davvero incredibili!

"Andrè, mia sorella ti ha assillato?"

" Ma no, infondo la conosci, cosa vuoi che abbia detto!"

"Appunto perché la conosco, te lo chiedo! Grazie Andrè, non l'avrei sopportata!"

"Dai Oscar, adesso non ci pensare!"

Guardo mia sorella, domando: Marianne, come stai?"

" Non molto bene Oscar, ho lo stomaco in subbuglio, ho bisogno di darmi una ripulita e dormire."

"Allora vai di sopra! Troverai Louis ad accoglierti!" Sorrido a mia sorella!

" André non credere di cavartela con poco. Ho notato che mia sorella, ti ha fatto un mucchio di domande, cosa ti ha detto?"

"Oh...ehm...le solite cose di Joséphine, non preoccuparti! Oscar, sei pallida, vai a riposarti un poco! Ti prego."

" Ho capito, non vuoi dirmelo! Meglio andare a riposare, domani dobbiamo ripartire."

"Tu inizia ad andare, io ti raggiungo tra un poco."

" Va bene André, ti aspetto."

.

Guardo la mia dolcissima Oscar, la accarezzo leggero. La capisco, sopportare Joséphine é davvero difficoltoso.

Appena entriamo nella locanda vediamo mia sorella Joséphine abbracciata a Charles, in lacrime mentre Louis va incontro di corsa a mia sorella.

" Mariane! Marianne cara! Come stai? Oh cara!"

Louis abbraccia mia sorella e scopia in un pianto liberatorio.

"Louis, sto bene, però non fare così, su tesoro non piangere!"

"Si, ma tu, dimmi come stai, ti hanno fatto del male?"

"Ma no, Luis, ti assicuro che i ribelli non sono dei delinquenti ma dei gentiluomini!"

"Sing…. Sing … Cosa! Marianne ma …"

"E' la verità Louis, sta tranquillo! E poi, a parte la nausea, ed un poco di stanchezza non ho nulla! Louis..." Mi stringo forte a mio marito.

Mi perdo nell'abbraccio di mia moglie, sussurro: "Marianne, vieni, meglio andare in camera nostra così potrai riposare."

"Si si...grazie Louis, amore mio!"

Assisto agli abbracci tra le mie sorelle ed i loro mariti. Sono felici. Ed io sono contenta che sia andato tutto bene.

" Joséphine cara, dimmi, ti hanno fatto del male se è così io …"

"Oh Charles! Stai tranquillo! Adesso ho solo bisogno delle tue attenzioni! Abbiamo un discorso in sospeso, tu ed io!"

" Ecco cara … ma … tu stai davvero bene? Possibile che non ti senta stanca, esausta …"

"Charles! Io esigo le tue attenzioni! CHIARO? Riposerò poi!"

" Ma …. Joséphine io …. dopo quanto successo mi sento svuotato, stanco. Ho bisogno di … Joséphine, ti prego non guardarmi in quel modo, mi fai quasi paura. Sei sicura di sentirti davvero bene?"

"CHARLES! Sei tu qui che non stai affatto bene! ED ORA MUOVITI! È UN ORDINE!"

Sento i passi di Andrè, le sue mani sulle spalle, la sua voce sussurrarmi all'orecchio: "Promettimi che diventerai mai come tua sorella! É impossibile!"

" André, forse ne dubiti? Mia sorella è davvero incorreggibile. Però non mi hai ancora raccontato cosa ti ha detto durante il tragitto. La conosco, sono sicura che ti avrà chiesto dei particolari intimi, avanti parla!"

"Ma no, stai tranquilla! E non guardarmi così! Sembri tuo padre..." Rispondo sorridendo e posando le mie labbra sulla sua fronte. "Vieni, andiamo di sopra. Tu devi riposare."

"André vengo con te di sopra, ma sappi che stanotte, non dividerò il letto con te se non mi racconti cosa ti ha detto mia sorella, che ti sia chiaro!"

"Va bene, va bene. Ora però devi riposare, mio bellissimo comandante. Anche se credo che tuo padre non ci lascerà comunque dormire assieme! Ih ih … "

Ho osservato da fuori la locanda, tutte le moine che hanno fatto i miei generi con le mie figlie: Che dire di Charles e Louis, vederli piangere in fondo mi ha commosso. Anche se sembrano donnicciole, sono felice che amino le mie figlie!

_**Valle D' Aosta, Pres-saint-didier**_

_**Protagonisti: Generale – Marguerite – Joséphine – Charles – Alain**_

_**Le Autrici: Terry e Aizram**_

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, dove ci avete portato?"

_**Terry:**_ " Chiedetelo ad Arizram, Voi lo sapete, non conosco questi luoghi, quindi per qualsiasi informazione, rivolgetevi a lei!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, certo che sei tremenda!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, cosa vuoi che dica al Generale e agli altri, che siamo alle terme Pres-saint-didier, ecco fatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Terme?! Cosa sono le terme?"

_**Dirigente: **_"Madame, le teme sono dei centri di benessere. Le sorgenti termali di Pré Saint Didier - famose per le loro proprietà rilassanti, ricostituenti e antireumatiche, si trovano a monte della confluenza del torrente Verney nella Dora Baltea e sgorgano nella grotta artificiale alla base dell'Orrido di Pré Saint Didier.

Conosciute sin dall'epoca romana per le proprietà benefiche delle loro acque ricche di ferro, per anni queste terme sono state il luogo di villeggiatura termale preferito dai reali di casa Savoia."

_**Joséphine: **_"Caspita! Hai sentito Charles!"

_**Charles: **_"Si Joséphine, davvero interessante!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, voglio provarle immediatamente. Desidero immergermi in queste splendide vasche con te! … Aizram, voglio una vasca solo per me e mio marito!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non so se sarà possibile Joséphine, dovrai chiederlo al gestore."

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine che non ti venga in mente di … di …. Ohhhh ma che cosa spetta dire a un padre con una figlia come te!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, invece di pensare a me, Vi consiglio di cercarvi una vasca tutta per voi con mia madre, almeno non penserete a me e mio marito per qualche ora! Ah ah ah … Andiamo Charles!"

_**Charles: **_"Si, certo Joséphine!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ma guarda che razza di genero che abbiamo, mi sembra il galoppino di nostra figlia!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, è risaputo che Joséphine ha un temperamento molto forte: è una Jarjayes."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, le donne della mia famiglia non sono sfacciate, lei invece lo è!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma ha ereditato la tempra dello zio Claud! A proposito, è tanto che non viene a farci visita, credi che un giorno lo rivedremo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo chiedi a me, domandalo alle donzelle!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Autrici, rivedremo lo zio Claud?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Madame! Aizram ed io non abbiamo ancora deciso quando, ma prima o poi avremo l'onore di ospitare nella nostra storia lo zio Claud."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, Vi prego NO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Come! Non avete piacere di rivedere il vostro consanguineo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no! Non sarebbe certo un buon esempio per la famiglia, soprattutto per … Joséphine!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma caro, nostra figlia, con o senza lo zio Claud, non può certo peggiore o migliorare, non trovi?"

_**Generale:**_ " Ecco … credo che tu abbia ragione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Madame dobbiamo andare! Joséphine e Charles stanno già usufruendo dei massaggi e quant'altro, adesso tocca a Voi."

_**Generale:**_ " E va bene, andiamo! Vediamo in cosa consiste quest'altra diavoleria dei vostri tempi!"

_**Dirigente: **_"Ben arrivati Signori! In cosa posso servirvi?"

_**Aizram: **_" Io ho bisogno di una ceretta! …Terry, tu?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ecco … un bella immersione nella vasca va benissimo, ma che sia ben chiaro: l'acqua deve essere calda, altrimenti non si fa nulla."

_**Dirigente: **_"Ma certo Signora, la temperatura si aggira intorno ai 36 °C."

_**Terry:**_ "Benissimo ! E' la temperatura ideale per me!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madamigella, Voi avete chiesto un servizio che non ho mai sentito, cos'è la ceretta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco Madame, mi farò rimuovere i peli dalle gambe …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Ih ih ih … Madamigella Arpia, credo che non sia il caso di venire fin qui per sottoporvi a una simile tortura, mi basta consegnarvi ai ribelli, al resto ci pensano loro! Ah ah .. farvi strappare i peli dalle gambe! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale siete davvero impossibile! Ah ah ah! …. Generale che ne direste se Voi e Madame faceste un bel bagno di fango …."

_**Generale:**_ "Fango, avete detto fango?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dovete sapere che è un'ottima terapia per ridare benessere al corpo. Dopo aver viaggiato così tanto, sarebbe l'ideale per voi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh si! Augustin, è un'ottima idea! Voglio provarli."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, siamo venuti fin qui per immergerci nel fango?! Ma dico, se volevi una cosa simile, bastava che ti unissi a noi, in missione …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non capisco …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, attraversare boschi e paludi, equivale a inzaccherarsi di fango!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma caro, credo che questo …... bagno, non abbia nulla a che vedere con lo sporcarsi, vero Monsieur?"

_**Dirigente: **_"Vero Signora! Infatti i nostri bagni di fango, sono degli ottimi antiinfiammatori, e poi rende la pelle più bella e …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh siii! Voglio farli! Augustin devi farli anche tu!"

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene Marguerite, andiamo!"

_**Il generale è in una sala del centro benessere, pronto per essere ricoperto dal fango.**_

_**Massaggiatore: **_"Prego Signore, dovete liberarvi dei vostri indumenti …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?! Devo … spogliarmi!"

_**Massaggiatore: **_"Certo! Non posso certo ricoprirvi di fango con gli abiti addosso."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … ma … io sono in biancheria intima, non basta'"

_**Massaggiatore: **_"Certo che non basta, dovete liberarvi di tutto, anche della biancheria intima."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ….. Non ci penso nemmeno!"

_**Massaggiatore: **_"Ma Signore, avete richiesto un bagno di fango, ed io sono qui per questo."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma è troppo imbarazzante …"

_**Massaggiatore: **_" Ih ih … ma no Signore, vedrete che ne trarrete solo dei benefici. Su sbrigatevi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo che strana cosa!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dimmi cara."

_**Marguerite: **_"Dopo il bagno di fango, anch'io come madamigella Aizram ho fatto la ceretta! … Guarda le mie gambe, sono prive di peli, non sono più belle?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmmm .. si .. Marguerite, ma adesso abbassa quella gonna, sai, credo che in questo posto abbiano già visto abbastanza!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, certo caro! Ma è tutto così interessante!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite dov'è Joséphine?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non lo so Augustin, di sicuro è con Charles a sperimentare tutte queste strane attrezzature."

_**Generale:**_ "Conoscendola, credo che tu abbia ragione."

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, Vi abbiamo portato la corrispondenza."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie donzelle! Dunque la prima missiva è di Madame Clodda5 scrive: Credo che un giorno morirò dalle risate fatte per Joséphine! ….. Ecco, lo sapevo…. Joséphine! Marguerite pensa, che questa missiva, Madame Clodda l'ha scritta prima di leggere il capitolo di stasera! Chissà cosa dirà e quanto riderà non appena lo avrà letto! Di sicuro si strozzerà dal ridere! … Comunque Madame, mia figlia è davvero irrefrenabile! Oh ma io obbligherò tutti a dormire in camere separate, vedrete cosa succederà!"

_**Joséphine: **_"SCORDATEVELO PADRE! QUESTO NON ACCADRA' MAI!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh sei qui! Ma non potevi rimanere ancora in una di quelle vasche, almeno mi lasciavi tranquillo ancora un poco!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Non ci pensate nemmeno! Ve l'ho già detto, e lo ripeto: io non dormirò mai in camere separate. Io dormo con mio marito! … Madame Clodda, mio padre non sa con chi ha a che fare! Ih ih …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, meglio che tu legga la prossima lettera."

_**Generale:**_ "Si cara, hai ragione, non ho alcuna voglia di discutere dopo il bagno di fango, sai mi sento davvero bene, più rilassato! … Dunque …. Questa missiva appartiene a una nuova donzella, il suo nome è Samy 1208, scrive …. Che dire? Avrei voluto scrivere prima ma tale è la trepidazione che mi prende alla fine di ogni parte di iniziare quella nuova … per scoprire cosa succederà che … Beh meglio tardi che mai! Voglio fare i complimenti! E' una storia fantastica elettrizzante e coinvolgente. Che lenisce il mio cuore tanto provato dal finale del manga. ….. Madame, riguardo al finale del manga, anche io concordo con Voi! .. Arpie …"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, siamo qui."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie, per aver dato una svolta alla nostra storia: niente morti ma solo tanti scivoloni per me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah ….. Generale, con noi, tutti felici e contenti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie ancora Arpie sing … sing …!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, cosa fai, piangi come Charles e Louis?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non posso farne a meno Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, marito mio, devi rispondere a Madame Virginia."

_**Generale:**_ "Aspetta, devo prima soffiarmi il naso! ….. Prrrrrr … ecco fatto! … Dunque, si, madame Virginia scrive …. Generale, voglio ringraziare per la magnifica serata, grazie per il ballo alla prossima avventura! …. Ma Vi pare Madame, per me è stato un onore ballare con Voi

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, che galante che è la nostra creatura!"

_**Terry:**_ "Mi ha commosso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, non prendetemi in giro, non è il caso! …. Dunque il prossimo commento è di Madame Simona: Grazie per la festa Generale! Comunque ve l'avevo detto… inutile affaticarsi, lasciate ancora qualche ora e ve le riporteranno loro… con tante scuse! Ah ah ah …. . Avete ragione Madame! I banditi non vogliono nemmeno fare il viaggio con le mie figlie! Ih ih ih … ma io li punirò a dovere! Come?! Affiancandogli mia figlia Joséphine! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah … Padre, Vi assicurò che mi divertirò moltissimo! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Figlia ascolta, madame Simona scrive ancora: Effettivamente ai ribelli conveniva rapire i generi! Molto più gestibili e remissivi! Ih ih ih …. Madame se avessero rapito Charles e Louis, non ci saremmo nemmeno scomodati per liberarli! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"PADRE! MA COSA DITE! SIETE DAVVERO DISPETTOSO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah ah ah … Ma no, Joséphine, lo sai che voglio bene ai miei generi, anzi, non li ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avere l'ardire di sopportarvi! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Joséphine: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ah ah ah …. Questa missiva è di Madame Lupen …. Donzella sempre puntuale con le sue missive, come Madame Tetide, Madame Lucciola e …. La gattaccia rinsecchita! Spero che non ci sia la sua missiva…"

_**Terry:**_ "Mi dispiace Generale ma Australia ha scritto. Sapete ormai ha deciso di farlo solo in privato, ma è puntuale come sempre, ecco qui la sua corrispondenza!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, la leggerai tu!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Per me sarà un vero piacere."

_**Generale: **_"Dunque, leggo lettera di Madame Lupen ….

Illustrissimo Generale Jarjayes, le nostre autrici ci hanno regalato veramente una festa indimenticabile! È stato davvero un onore danzare con voi, siete davvero un gentiluomo d'altri tempi! Avete ballato con tutte le vostre ammiratrici. ….. Ribadisco Madame: l'onore è stato mio! …. Ih ih ih ….."

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, perché ridete?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen scrive che tuo marito e quell'altro buono a nulla sono degli inetti! …. Madame concordo con voi! Ih ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta, non ho ancora concluso! La donzella continua ….. Mi hanno fatto ridere tantissimo quando le donne hanno cominciato a rigurgitare e loro hanno dovuto pulire il vomito."

_**Joséphine: **_"Rispondo io padre! Madame Lupen, era ovvio che lo facessero, in fondo siamo delle Signore! Ih ih ih ….. 

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque … Autrici, Madame Lucciola, si congratula con Voi per il genetliaco di questa stravagante "Avventura" …."

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Lucciola …"

_**Terry:**_ "Sei davvero gentile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Questa invece è rivolta a me ….. Povero generale con dei generi così (tolto André). E poveri banditi ad avere degli ostaggi così! Mi sono rotolata dal ridere! … Madame Voi vi sarete anche rotolata dal ridere ma io … beh meglio lasciar perdere! Grazie Madame alla prossima! … Quest'altra è di Madame Tetide: che magnifica festa! Peccato che nel capitolo succeda di tutto: qualcosa mi dice che quei briganti vorranno liberarsi delle sequestrate prima del tempo, lettera o non lettera! ….. Certo che è andata esattamente così Madame! Ma ditemi chi potrebbe sopportare le mie figlie, soprattutto Joséphine! Oh che mal di testa solo a pensarci! Grazie Madame Tetide, riconosco che siete una donzella che vede giusto! … L'ultima … Joséphine, questa è tutta tua, è della gattaccia!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Date a me, così almeno mi diverto un poco!

Australia scrive: gli auguri più sentiti per questa creazione creata per creature come noi, piacenti di buone risate amanti di Oscar, alcune solo di André, io ovviamente di Alain, il mio tesoruccio! Ih Ih …

Invece incredibilmente ( per me sola ovviamente) il mostro e protagonista assoluta di quest'opera d'arte, viandante e mirabile che è _**Avventura sulle Alpi**_, è … il vecchio pazzo …."

_**Generale:**_ "SANTO CIELO, GATTACCIA RINSECCHITA! Dopo aver ballato con me, continuate a chiamarmi così!"

_**Aizram: **_"CalmateVi Generale, lasciate che Joséphine continui …"

_**Generale:**_ "ARG … GATTACCIA, SAPPIATE CHE, SE HO BALLATO CON VOI, E' STATO SOLO PER CAVALLERIA! …. "

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, possibile che quando si apre la corrispondenza di madamigella Australia, devi sempre agitarti in questo modo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite ma tu ascolti o no cosa scrive la donzella?! …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, Ascoltate cos'altro ha scritto …. ma le altre gli hanno sbavate dietro come "possesse" …. Padre, Australia ha ragione, tutte che volevano ballare con voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta JO! Non istigare tua madre contro di me …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, Joséphine ha visto giusto, sei tu che non vuoi ammetterlo. Stasera non dormirò con te."

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOO! E' TUTTA COLPA VOSTRA GATTACCIA! MI RIFIUTO DI CONTINUARE AD ASCOLTARE…."

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre lasciatemi finire. Dunque la simpaticissima Australia dice che … Avete saputo mettere immediatamente al suo posto il Conte svedese …"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi pare ovvio! Deve tenersi distante da tua sorella."

_**Joséphine: **_"Però dice che avete accontentato la nostra sovrana invitando il suo amante ….. però che triangolo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Beh … si può sapere cosa ho detto di male? Certo io non ho l'amante, il mio unico amante è Charles, e che amante! Madre se solo sapeste!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINEEEEE! SEI SEMPRE LA SOLITA SFACCIATA!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, qualche confidenza tra madre e figlia ci può anche stare! Siete pregato di lasciarmi finire! …. Australia scrive…. siete troppo forti: pure gli sfigati dei briganti avete invitato alla festa, risate a più a non posso! Ah ah ah ah ….Tra un po' i briganti si mettevano a fare la conta per decidere chi dovesse pulire … ah ah ah … anche la sfigata di Elena non è stata risparmiata! La rompi della pom pom si! E il vecchio pazzo che non è rimasto non sorpreso Ma TOTALMENTE sconvolto che non fosse stata rapita (vista come mancata opportunità di liberarsi di lei ihihih) mi ha uccisa... x una volta apprezzo il suo senso.. dell ' umorismo e ironia! Ah ah mentre cappellone si è beccato un cazziatone da Oscar.. ahaha poverino piccolo lui! (Ma almeno non dovrà tagliare i capelli, no? Ahaha).. non parliamo poi dei nostri "temerari" Louis e Charles.. ihihih cazziati anche peggio di Victorino! Oh mamma! ..Ma teneroni che sono, cosi profondamente innamorata delle loro donne... ihihih. Poi i banditi- che come non mai ora si rammaricano ASSAJE di averle rapire ste ... gentildonne/damigelle! Meno male Riccardo e un gentiluomo/ e fa pulire il vomito ai suoi uomini! E Armand che finalmente riesce a zittire la starnazzante indisponente rottura ininterrotta della contessa pom pom! Ahah capitolo.. esplosivo e festivo! Grazie che ci allietate sempre e aggiornatemi sempre... non smetteremo mai di seguirvi (ehm- nel mio caso se mi mandate email continuerò di sicuro! Ihihi)... augurissimi ancora madamigelle arpie! Muuaaah ! "

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Australia è troppo forte!"

_**Terry:**_ "Già! …. E' appena arrivata un'altra missiva …"

_**Generale:**_ "Davvero! Chi la manda?"

_**Terry:**_ " FrancDiSite. La lettrice commenta il capitolo di " Una notte di stelle e di stiletti" …. Dunque scrive al Generale e ad Alain …"

_**Generale:**_ "Anche a Sassoin?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si, e Aizram lo ha condotto qui! Vieni Alain."

_**Alain: **_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Alain, una lettrice ha scritto qualche riga per te leggi!"

_**Alain: **_"Si, dunque … "Ah ah ah ah … però!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, smettila di ridere e sbrigati!"

_**Alain: **_" Agli ordini! …. Madame scrive …. Alain, ti devo ricordare l'ultima volta che hai detto che non serviva parlare, cos'è successo? ….. NOOO Vi prego madame non ricordatemelo, che imbarazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah ah ah … Cosa c'è Sassoin, non ridi più?! Ah ah ah …."

_**Alain: **_"Generale, Madame Vi domanda: Generale non siete contento del nipotino anzitempo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ormai me ne sono fatto una ragione! Ho preso atto che le mie figlie … Meglio lasciare stare. Comunque, l'importante è che arrivi il mio erede! Donzelle, desidero mandare i miei saluti alla Contessa."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, bada bene a ciò che fai!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, Marguerite, non essere gelosa! Lo sai che la Contessa non ha occhi che per il Conte di Swimmila?! Il sentimento che mi lega alla Contessa è di pura amicizia, null'altro!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Meglio per te Augustin, altrimenti niente letto nuovo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, quanto sei gelosa! Però riconosco che mi fa piacere!"

_**Terry: **_"Dunque Generale, su sbrigatevi, salutate la Contessa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo Arpia! …Contessa, Vi porgo i miei saluti, e Vi ricordo sempre con affetto."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin!

_**Generale:**_ "Calmati Marguerite! Autrici, prossima destinazione?"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, dobbiamo decidere la prossima tappa: Nord, centro o Sud?"?"

_**Aizram: **_"ih ih …. Andremo a fare il bagno con i pinguini ….. vedrai, ti piacerà! Ih ih ih"


	136. Chapter 136

**Povero Generale**

Dopo poco che sono entrato nella locanda sento un fruscio di gonne seguito dal guaito acuto di due cani. È madame Giovanna Battista che scende lesta le scale con le due bestiacce al seguito.

"Generaaaale, per fortuna che siete arrivato sano e salvo!"

"Oh ... Madame, buongiorno. Non correte incontro a Vostra nipote?!"

Madame batte le mani felice, con un sorriso aperto, le guance rosse e la solita pettinatura che sfida tutte le leggi di gravità. Leggere rughe segnano il suo volto, sintomo di una notte per nulla tranquilla.

"Ehmmm … si, ma io l'ho vista, o meglio intravista, credo che stia bene. Ma Voi piuttosto come vi sentite … ma Generaaale cosa Vi è successo, perché i Vostri abiti sono così sudici e puzzolenti?"

"Madame, vedete, le donne hanno dato di stomaco ... e mi hanno scambiato per un secchio! Ah ... cosa deve sopportare un padre per il bene delle proprie figlie. Ora, se volete scusarmi, vado a ripulirmi. Spero che ci sia dell'acqua calda, in questo posto senza oste nè cameriere!"

"Generaaale, l'oste è stato rinchiuso nello scantinato e non c'è nessuno tranne noi. Augustin aspettate, Vi aiuto io. Vado a scaldarvi un poco d'acqua, faccio in un attimo!"

Oddio no, madame pure nella mia stanza no, sarebbe davvero troppo. Mi serve una soluzione rapida, e che sia educata ….. uhm …un'idea!

"No no Madame, non disturbatevi. Sassoin! Vieni ad aiutarmi! Veloce!"

"Sissignore!"

"No, un momento soldato Sassoin, queste sono faccende da donne. Al Generaaale, ci penso io!"

Ci manca solo che si metta di mezzo questo servitore!

"Sassoin, oltre che un soldato di mia figlia, da questo momento sarà il mio attendente! Per cui dovrà occuparsi di tutte le mie necessità! Su, andiamo a cercare l'acqua, la scaldi, mi riempi una tinozza e mi aiuti a ripulirmi! Su su ... forza!"

Madame Battista insiste e con atteggiamento petulante continua: "No Augustin, a Voi ci penso io! Come potete farvi assistere da un soldato, lui non sa nulla di certe faccende. E Voi soldato, sparite!"

Guardo i due contendenti, davvero non so cosa fare. Se disobbedisco al Generale, rischio grosso. Se non ascolto madame, rischio che mi assilli ... che brutta situazione! E lo sguardo di quella donna non promette nulla di buono.

"SASSOIN! MUOVITI! Non stare lì impalato, e smettila di ridere! Non c'è nulla di divertente! Su, tinozza, acqua, abiti puliti! Ed in quanto a Voi Madame, occupatevi di Vostra nipote! Ed ora scusatemi, devo andare!"

Inizio a salire le scale quando sento una voce stridula alle mie spalle. Quella donna non demorde! È davvero opprimente, capisco perché non abbia ancora trovato un marito! E chi la sopporta?!

"NOOOO! GENERAAALEEEE ASPETTATE!"

Salgo rapido su per le scale, inseguito da un fruscio di vesti. Ma con tutte le dame per bene che potevo incontrare, proprio questa zitella doveva capitarmi?! Povero me ...

"SASSOIN! VELOCE!"

"Generale, permettetemi di dirVi che siete incappato in un brutto guaio …."

"Hai ragione ... vieni, fuggiamo rapidi! Io questa donna non la reggo!" Borbotto tra me e me.

"Sassoin hai messo i prigionieri al sicuro?"

"Certo Signore! Li ho rinchiusi nell'altra parte dello scantinato, non ci sono finestre, ma solo la porta di ingresso, ben chiusa con una sbarra ed un catenaccio!"

"Benissimo Sassoin! …"

"Generale, i prigionieri hanno una richiesta da farVi, in particolare il loro capo …."

"Uhm ….. una richiesta? E da quando i prigionieri hanno diritto ad avere delle richieste? Dimmi...cosa vogliono?"

"Quel tale, Riccardo, è preoccupato per la moglie che è incinta, vorrebbe che mandassimo qualcuno a tranquillizzarla, magari che le dica un'innocente bugia….."

"COSA?! Ed io dovrei pure aiutare quel ribelle che ha cercato di ucciderci ed ha rapito le mie figlie?! Ma siamo impazziti?! No no no no ... che si arrangi! Un uomo che sta per diventare padre dovrebbe pensare prima di mettersi contro alla corona francese!"

La porta della mia stanza è socchiusa, ascolto la conversazione tra mio padre e Alain, dico a mio marito: "Aspettami un attimo, nel frattempo che scambio due parole con mio padre, tu spogliati e fatti trovare a letto!"

"Ma come, Joséphine!"

"Zitto e fa ciò che ti dico!"

"Ma ... io ... Jo ...sniff ... sono stanco! Ti prego, ti ho aspettato tutta la notte senza dormire ... "

"Tu sarai stanco, non io! Cosa credi, che io abbia dormito?! Beh ti sbagli! Nel posto dove ci hanno portate abbiamo passato tutto il tempo a rigurgitare! E poi, se non mi lamento dopo quello che ho passato, non vedo perché dovresti avere TU qualcosa da ridere. Avanti, spogliati, faccio in un attimo!"

"Ma Josèphine …."

Chiamo la mia sposa con voce supplichevole, sono stanco, ho avuto paura, ed ora ho solo bisogno di riposarmi abbracciato a mia moglie! Ma lei, lei vuole che io … ma io sono stanco!

Lascio la mia stanza, rincorro mio padre e Alain per il corridoio, lo chiamo: "Un momento Padre, dove andate?!"

Guardo perplesso mia figlia, che è uscita come una furia dalla sua stanza.

"Joséphine? Cosa desideri, cara? Non sei stanca?"

"Stanca?! Ma quale stanca! Dimenticate che sono Vostra figlia? La figlia del Generale Jarjayes! Padre, ho ascoltato ciò che avete appena detto ad Alain, sappiate che non condivido assolutamente il Vostro modo di pensare! DOVETE immediatamente avvisare quella donna che suo marito è al sicuro e che dovrà intraprendere un viaggio per ragioni di stato!"

"JOSEPHINE! Queste sono questioni che non ti riguardano. E comunque, ora vado a ripulirmi, poi deciderò sul da farsi! E tu, vedi di riposare!"

"Padre! Voi non potete comportarvi in questo modo irresponsabile! Mandate qualcuno ad avvisare quella povera donna! Ricordatevi che anche lei è incinta e non deve preoccuparsi per l'assenza di suo marito."

"Uff ... Joséphine ... e va bene, manderò qualcuno, ma il marito per ora non deve saperlo. Deve stare lì a soffrire! Non si lascia una donna sola, in stato interessante, per giocare a fare il bandito! Quello è solo un mezzo uomo! Privo di onore!"

"Non è così Padre! Lui è un vero gentiluomo!"

"Un gentiluomo?! Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Sei per caso impazzita?!"

"Non lo sono affatto! Vi ripeto che Riccardo è un gentiluomo…"

"JOSEPHINE! Un uomo non abbandona la propria moglie!"

"Padre! Riccardo ha avuto per tutte noi un certo riguardo, non solo perché eravamo delle donne ma soprattutto perché incinte! Ha fatto ripulire il casino ai suoi uomini, in più ci ha fatto portare delle sedie, acqua e cibo! Mi sono spiegata Padre! Quindi, trattateli come esseri umani non come bestie!"

"Ma per chi mi hai preso figliola! Certo che li tratto bene! Devono arrivare alla forca in ottima salute! Ci mancherebbe! Sgrunt ... ed ora lasciami stare!" muovo leggero una mano, per cercare di scacciare questa foglia insolente.

"COSA! LA FORCA! MA DICO, SIETE IMPAZZITO O COSA! ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!"

"Joséphine! Una volta che li avremo consegnati alle autorità verranno processati. E la pena, per le loro azioni, è appunto la forca! Cosa credevi? Che dessero loro un premio?! Su su ... ora lasciami andare a lavarmi. Questa puzza mi rende nervoso!"

"PADRE! Pur di arrivare a un chiarimento sulla sorte di quei poveri uomini, preferisco sopportare il Vostro odore nauseabondo! VI HO GIA' DETTO CHE NON DEVONO SUBIRE UNA SORTE SIMILE!"

Sento la voce dello zio Armand alle mie spalle.

"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, perché queste urla?"

"Zio, mio padre, che è anche vostro fratello, è un uomo senza cuore!"

"Joséphine, cosa avrebbe mai fatto Augustin per farti dire una cosa simile!"

" io, mio padre farà in modo che Riccardo ed i suoi uomini vengano impiccati, io non voglio! Voi siete stato un Prelato dovreste capirmi ed appoggiarmi!"

"Augustin, davvero vuoi che vengano uccisi?! Io credevo che sarebbero finiti in prigione per qualche anno, non uccisi!"

"Armand, io mi limiterò a consegnarli alle autorità Austriache, lì affronteranno il processo e, inevitabilmente, avverrà l'impiccagione per tradimento verso la corona!"

"Cosa!"

"Armand, Joséphine, non guardatemi in quel modo! Non è certo colpa mia se quei delinquenti ci hanno attaccati!"

"Si certo fratello, hai ragione. Però a me sembrano dei ladri di galline, non dei veri delinquenti. Alla fine, non ci hanno fatto nulla. Si è risolto tutto con un bello spavento. Io ... ecco ... vorrei salvare loro la vita."

"Armand! Anche tu?! Fratello, ascoltami, io non sono un prete ma un soldato. E come tale mi comporterò! Sassoin andiamo, che non ne posso più!"

"Sissignore ... andiamo ... madame, conte!"

Faccio un inchino e mi allontano. In effetti, hanno ragione madame e il cardinale. Ne parlerò con Andrè e con il Comandante, magari loro riusciranno a convincere il vecchio pazzo.

Vedo mio padre allontanarsi a passo spedito, guardo mio zio e protesto: "Zio, quegli uomini debbono essere liberati o non mi chiamo più Joséphine de Jarjayes!"

Sento alle mie spalle la voce di mio marito: "Ma cara, tu sei Liancourt, Josèphine de Liancourt …"

"Charles, si può sapere cosa ci fai ancora vestito?! .. Scusatemi zio, ma ho una faccenda in sospesa con mio marito! Sapete ho da fare, a dopo zio!"

"Eh ... da fare? MA JOSÉPHINE! E' IL MODO DI PARLARE?!" Ma che nipote sfacciata che mi ritrovo! E pensare che mio fratello è tanto morigerato! E anche le altre figlie mi sembrano tranquille. Questa invece …. Povero fratello, lo avrà fatto disperare!

"ZIO! Siete o non siete un uomo?! Certe cose le dovreste sapere, visto che state per diventare padre per la seconda volta, e per di più senza essere sposato! Adesso scusatemi! Andiamo Charles, la patria ti chiama! Ah ah ah …"

"La patria? Ma Joséphine, cosa dici? E poi ... ti prego ... io ... ecco ...davvero ..."

"Tu niente! Su, presto, entriamo in camera nostra!"

"Ssss si ..."

Rispondo sconsolato. Ma non è possibile che mia moglie non capisca! Io sono stanco, spaventato, svuotato. Voglio solo dormire abbracciato alla mia sposa!

Vedo Charles e Joséphine chiudersi nella loro stanza, sono confuso: penso ai ribelli, a mia nipote e a mio fratello. Mi chiedo cosa succederà!

A passo lento, mi dirigo nella camera di Anna, non ho avuto ancora modo di parlare con lei.

Sono dietro la sua porta, busso.

"Avanti …"

"Anna ….."

Guardo nella stanza, vedo Carlo, che singhiozza disperato, abbracciato a sua madre.

"Madre … sing … sing … Ho avuto tanta paura, temevo che i banditi Vi uccidessero! Uaaaaa …."

"Su Carlo, non piangere, non mi è successo nulla, quegli uomini non mi hanno fatto nulla di male!" risondo a mio figlio stringendolo forte, accarezzo la sua testolina. Povero piccolo, è ancora tanto spaventato.

"BOOOO … Ahhhh … sing …. Non è vero Madre, vedo i Vostri polsi segnati, cosa vi hanno fatto?! Sing.. sing …"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, prendo le sue mani, osservo i polsi, ribatto: "Anna, Carlo ha ragione, questi segni …."

"Armand, ti prego, non è nulla! Lo sai che la mia pelle è molto delicata, basta poco per lasciare un qualsiasi segno."

Le parole di Ann, mi rattristano. So bene che quei segni sono dovuti alle corde che i banditi hanno usato er legarla. Anna mi guarda, mi invita a rassicurare nostro figlio.

Accarezzo il capo di mio figlio, gli dico: "Su Carlo, non piangere, la mamma ha detto il vero, non è nulla! Adesso che ne dici se la lasciamo riposare un poco?!"

"No! … Madre, voglio dormire con Voi! Me lo permettete, vero?"

Guardo con rammarico Armand, avrei desiderato addormentarmi abbracciata a lui, ma so che non è possibile, rispondo a mio figlio: "E va bene Carlo, dormirai nel letto con me, ma vorrei che ci fosse anche tuo padre …"

"Si, si Madre, ma lui può dormire su quella poltroncina, voglio stringervi a me. Ho paura che Vi portino ancora via!"

Stringo a me mio figlio, sussurro: "Non temere, tuo padre e gli altri li hanno catturati, non mi faranno più del male."

Con le maniche della camicia, mi asciugo gli occhi, guardo mio padre, domando: "Davvero Padre?! Voi, li avete catturati?"

Mi piego sulle ginocchia, poso le mie mani sulle braccia di Carlo e, con tono rassicurante, dico: "Si, li abbiamo catturati, adesso non potranno fare più del male a nessuno!"

Sorrido felice, mi abbraccio a mio padre e singhiozzando, sussurro appena: "Oh grazie Padre, mi avete riportato mia madre! Sing … sing …."

"Su, Carlo, adesso calmati …"

"Siete il Padre più coraggioso del mondo, ed io Vi voglio tanto bene!"

Stringo ancora di più mio figlio, che emozione, mi ha detto che mi vuole bene. Sono felice, stringo gli occhi per impedire che mi veda piangere.

Carlo si allontana da me, guarda Anna, le tende il braccio, le dice: "Madre, venite … desidero che anche Voi mi abbracciate!"

Sorrido commossa, mi piego sulle ginocchia, ci stringiamo in un tenero abbraccio.

Sento Armand sussurrare: "Siamo una famiglia! Come sono felice Anna! … Grazie Signore!"

Sono nel letto, stringo a me mia moglie, sussurro: "Oh Marianne, temevo di perderti …."

"Louis, non nego che ho avuto tanta paura! … Mi sono sentita male, ho rigurgitato ma credo che sia stato più per via di una crisi nervosa…"

"Oh, mia povera Marianne!" accarezzo il viso della mia Marianne.

"Louis, però debbo riconoscere che i banditi non sono cattivi …"

"Cosa! Ma … Marianne, cosa dici!"

"Si Louis, è così! Loro non avevano nessuna intenzione di farci del male. Il loro unico interesse è la corrispondenza di sua maestà."

"E ti sembra poco?! … Marianne dimentichi che solamente l'altra mattina ci hanno attaccati e, come se non bastasse, ieri notte vi hanno sequestrate. E tu, mi dici che è brava gente?!" sono davvero stupito dalle parole di mia moglie!

"Anche se ti sembra inverosimile, è così Louis. Pensa che non appena hanno appreso che siamo in stato interessante ci hanno portato delle sedie e non ci hanno fatto mancare cibo e acqua."

"Non ci posso credere Marianne! Davvero strani questi ribelli!"

"Louis, loro si battono per la libertà, vogliono liberarsi dal dominio austriaco …."

"Ohhh Marianne cara, adesso non parliamo di questo! Voglio abbracciarti e dormire accanto a te!"

"Louis, come sei caro! Grazie amore mio!"

"Armandina, si può sapere cosa ti prende, perché hai quella faccia?"

"Ecco, Madame è che io ….. vedete …"

"Ti sei innamorata di quel bel moro, vero Armandina?"

Sospiro e rispondo: "Eh si Madame! Ormai lo sogno tutte le notti! Cosa posso fare, al cuore non si comanda!"

"E lo dici a me! Anch'io sono innamorata pazza del mio Generaaale, ma lui … niente! Non mi guarda nemmeno. Pensa che mi sono offerta di preparargli l'acqua calda per il bagno, ma nulla, ha rifiutato! Piuttosto che lasciarlo fare a me, ha preferito nominare il soldato Sassoin suo attendente!"

"Dite davvero Madame?!"

"Certo Armandina, è così! Eppure, anche se lontano da sua moglie, possibile che riesca a resistere al fascino di una bella dama come me?"

"Madame, le probabilità sono due: o il Generale è innamorato di sua moglie, ma penso che sia improbabile dopo tanti anni di matrimonio, oppure …."

"Oppure ?!... No, senti Armandina, non può essere! Il mio Augustin è troppo maschio per essere un sodomita, impossibile!"

"Madame, è anche impossibile che, dopo tanti anni, resti fedele a sua moglie. Quindi per me è un pervertito sodomita!"

"No! Armandina, ti proibisco di parlare così del mio Generaaale. Augustin, è troppo maschio per essere un …. No, mi rifiuto anche di ripetere una cosa simile!"

"Sarà Madame, ma io comincio ad avere qualche dubbio! Comunque, sapete cosa Vi dico?"

"Cosa Armandina?"

"Vado in cucina a preparare una bevanda calda per il bellissimo André!"

"Cosa! Ma dico ragazza sei impazzita o cosa?!"

"Dico davvero Madame, non resisto, voglio farlo."

"Armandina hai forse dimenticato che il giovane è sposato con un soldato? Santo cielo che pasticcio! Comunque … Armandina, quella non è una donna normale, ovvero è un uomo con le sembianze di una donna, sarebbe capace di ammazzarti. E tu vorresti rischiare la vita per una bevanda?"

"Si certo Madame! Io gliela porto, vedremo cosa succederà, magari si accorge di me!"

"Ohhh Armandina, come siamo sfortunate! Perché dovevamo innamorarci proprio di due uomini sposati!"

Vedo Sassoin riempire la mia vasca con dei paioli di acqua calda. Poso gli abiti puliti sulla sedia e dico: "Hai portato le essenze che ti avevo chiesto?!"

"Si, certo Generale, le ho già versate nella vasca."

"Benissimo! Spero solo che questo cattivo odore si scrolli di dosso. Non ne posso più!"

"Signore, avete deciso l'ora della partenza?"

"Sassoin, ormai è mattina, le mie figlie devono riposare, quindi passeremo la notte qui."

"Ma Signore in questa locanda non c'è nessuno, lo sapete che dovremo cucinare per tanta gente, anche per i nostri prigionieri!"

"Sassoin, nella dispensa ci sarà pure qualcosa da mangiare, quindi tu, La Salle e ….. che ne so, magari slegate l'oste, naturalmente sotto il vostro controllo, cucinate! "

"Ma Signore, Voi credete davvero che l'oste si metta a cucinare?"

"Sassoin, lo deve fare, lui è in mano nostra. Ricordarti che è nostro prigioniero, anche se non sa nulla della missione, possiamo fare sempre leva di averci attirati in un'imboscata, quindi farà ciò che gli ordineremo altrimenti lo sbatto in galera!"

"Ih ih … Generale, certo che Voi siete un uomo dalle mille risorse! Ih ih …"

"Sassoin, dobbiamo cavarcela come meglio possiamo, non siamo mica a casa!"

"Avete ragione Signore!" Bene, adesso sparisci!"

"Agli ordini Generale!"

Vedo Sassoin lasciare la toilette, rimango solo, sussurro: "Finalmente solo! Adesso voglio godermi un poco di pace …..

Siamo di sopra, nella nostra stanza. Oscar sta riposando un poco, è stata una lunga giornata. La guardo, è nel letto, dorme su un fianco, con le ginocchia un poco piegate e le mani giunte, poste sotto ad una guancia. Sembra un angelo, dolce, tranquilla.

Sono seduto sulla poltrona quando sento un bussare leggero alla porta. Guardo, apro. è Armandina, con un vassoio in mano.

Questa ragazza è visibilmente emozionata, con le guance rosse. Tiene il vassoio davanti a se, mettendo in mostra un generoso decoltè. È ben vestita, ordinata, con i capelli raccolti, come si conviene alla cameriera personale di una nobildonna.

"Monsieur, posso entrare?"

"Si certo, vieni pure Armandina!"

"Monsieur, Vi ho portato una tisana calda, spero che l'apprezziate."

"Beh, ecco… Vi ringrazio Armandina, date a me il vassoio."

"No, aspettate che Vi aiuto Signore André …"

"Ma no, se permettete Vi aiuto ….."

Sono nella camera da letto, delle voci provenienti dall'anticamera interrompono il mio sonno. E' Andrè, sta parlando con qualcuno, forse con mio padre, sarà successo qualcosa, meglio che vada a vedere.

A piedi nudi lascio la camera, indosso solo una camicia ed i pantaloni, sono quasi sul ciglio della porta quando vedo Armandina fare la svenevole con mio marito.

"ANDRÈ!"

Guardo male mio marito che, invece che allontanare quella sciacquetta, la asseconda pure ….. che poi, questa Armandina, così prosperosa, con quella scollatura, le guance rosa, insomma …. ha tutto quello che a me, madre natura, ha dato in misura ridotta! E pensare che, fino a ieri, ero molto felice del mio fisico asciutto!

"Signor André, spero che non Vi dispiaccia che Vi abbia portato la tisana …."

"Ehm …. no no …. certo ….. però ecco …. solo una?!"

"ANDRÈÈÈÈÈÈ!"

Mi fiondo da MIO marito. Rapida, veloce, leggera ed arrabbiatissima! Possibile che questa non abbia ancora capito che Andrè è mio?!

"Armandina, puoi andare! Grazie mille per la tisana, ma ora lasciaci soli, mio marito ed io abbiamo da fare. Non so se mi spiego!"

"Signore … cioè Signora Colonnello, ecco … io …. mi dispiace se non Vi ho portato la tisana è che … mi sono dimenticata di Voi …."

"COSA?! Ma come ti permetti di dire, anzi no, anche solo di PENSARE CERTE COSE! VIAAA! SPARISCIIII! VELOCEEEEE!"

"Ma io, Signore, credo di non aver fatto nulla di male per essere trattata in questo modo, vero Signor Andrè?"

"Ehm ….. Armandina, è molto meglio se torni dalla contessa di Costigliole, credimi! Oscar ….. non guardarmi così … ti prego ….."

Santo cielo, mia moglie è furiosa … dove sono le spade? Non vorrei mai che minacciasse Armandina. A palazzo ha quasi sparato ad una cameriera …..

"ANDRE' DIMMI, COME TI GUARDEREI, AVANTI, PARLA!"

"Ecco, amore mio, mi guardi come quella mattina a palazzo ….. quando avevi le pistole in mano …. ricordi?!"

Sono davvero imbarazzato, se Armandina non se ne va rapidamente, mia moglie potrebbe perdere la pazienza.

Guardo mio marito e ribatto: "ANDRE'! PER FORTUNA CHE TE LO RICORDI! Evidentemente, Armandina non vuole capire che deve starti alla larga!"

"Ma Oscar ….."

"ARMANDINA, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA ASPETTI AD ANDARTENE?!"

"Oh …. ecco ….. Madame ….. forse Voi dovreste riposarvi un poco …. siete così pallida, stanca …"

"COSA! MA COME TI PERMETTI! SPARISCIIIIII!" … Io questa svergognata la passo a fil di spada! Non riuscirò a sopportarla per il resto del viaggio. La lego ad un albero e la lascio in questo villaggio.

Sono comodamente rilassato nella vasca da bagno, quanto sento delle voci piuttosto concitate provenire dal corridoio. Non capisco, ho l'impressione che qualcuno stia discutendo. Non vorrei che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave, meglio andare a vedere.

Mi rialzo dalla vasca, mi asciugo velocemente, i capelli gocciolano ma non importa, voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo là fuori. Afferro i miei vestiti, indosso in tutta fretta le coulottes, i pantaloni e infilo la camicia e, senza averla abbottonata, mi precipito nel corridoio. Vedo mia figlia Oscar discutere con André e Armandina.

Urlo entrando in camera di Oscar, spostando di peso questa cameriera che è appiccicosa quasi quanto la sua padrona. Certo che si sono proprio trovate!

"ANDREEEEEE' COSA STA SUCCEDENDO? Perché mia figlia è così furiosa?!"

"Signore, ecco… io non ho fatto nulla, è solo che….. Generale io …."

"Tu tu tu cosa? Ti ho affidato mia figlia! Il mio bene più prezioso, il mio erede! E tu, invece di assicurarti che si riposi, che stia tranquilla, la fai agitare! LEI ASPETTA MIO NIPOTE!"

"PADRE NON URLATE! André c'entra fino a un certo punto! L'unica responsabile di ciò è Armandina! Sapete cosa ha fatto?! Ha portato una tisana a mio marito, solo a lui! Capite Padre?! … Armandina, sparisci se non vuoi che … aspetta, dov'è la mia pistola! André dov'è l'arma?"

Mia figlia è fuori di sè, devo riportarla alla calma, ribatto: "Oscar, calmati. Non è il caso di sparare ad Armandina …. vedi, lei adesso se ne va! Forza ….. vai tu!"

Uff ….. se non ci fossi io a vigilare sui miei sposini, qui sarebbe un disastro! E poi dicono che sono invadente! Io? Io sono solo previdente e preoccupato. Sono un padre presente, un vero modello!

Non sento ragioni, entro in camera, afferro la pistola che avevo posato sul comodino. Armandina, appena mi vede arrivare con l'arma, comincia a urlare: "Santo cielo! Il SOLDATO TRAVESTITO VUOLE AMMAZZARMI! PADRONA AIUTO!"

"Oscar, amore mio, ti prego. Posa quell'arma, è pure carica …. per favore!"

"André, non ci penso nemmeno, la tentazione è troppo forte! Ricordi cosa ho fatto quella volta alla mela? Beh, adesso lo farò alla tazza di tisana, che quella sfacciata ti ha portato. Solo così non si prenderà più la libertà di servirti. Adesso le dimostrerò cosa è capace di fare questo soldato travestito!"

Non è possibile! Vedo mia figlia mirare con molta precisione alla tazza che è sul tavolo, spara.

BANG ….

**E SE TAGLIASSIMO QUI?!**

"OSCAR! MA SEI IMPAZZITA?!"

Oh Signore Benedetto! Ma perché mia figlia è diventata così … una volta mi obbediva sempre! Ora invece ….

"FATE SILENZIO PADRE! Questa è una faccenda che riguarda me soltanto e Armandina!"

Corro nella mia stanza urlando: "PADRONA, IL SOLDATO BIONDO E' IMPAZZITO! AIUTOOO! "

Sono nella mia stanza a sbirciare il mio libro, quando sento delle urla provenire dal corridoio, con il libro tra le mani mi precipito ed assisto alla scena: il comandante con la pistola in mano e Armandina che fugge e strepita come un'ossessa, sussurro: "Evidentemente la ragazza non immaginava di entrare in un territorio pericoloso! Ih ih ih … Però che forza il diavolo biondo!"

Sento il rumore di uno sparo e le urla della mia cameriera, oddio …. che madame Oscar abbia ucciso Armandina? Mi alzo timorosa dalla mia poltroncina e titubante mi affaccio dalla porta. quello che vedo ha dell'incredibile: Madame ha sparato, spaventando così Armandina che scappa fuori dalla stanza e corre verso di me. In piedi vedo il mio Augustin, fiero, forte, bello, con la camicia aperta, il petto in vista. Madonnina, quanto è bello! Corro fuori, dal mio Augustinnnnn.

"Augustiiiin! Cosa è successo?! Chi ha sparato?! Augistiiiinnnn! Siete tutto bagnaaaato! Veniteeeee, vi asciugo iooooo!"

Madame Battista tira fuori un fazzoletto, mi si avvicina con l'intenzione di asciugarmi i capelli, perdo la pazienza e comincio a urlare: "LASCIATEMI, NON HO BISOGNO DEL VOSTRO AIUTO! MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STA SUCCEDENDO! QUI NON SI CAPISCE PIU' NULLA! ….."

Sorrido alla scena, quando sento il vecchio pazzo inveire contro di me: "E TU SASSOIN SI PUO' SAPERE COSA HAI DA SGHIGNAZZARE?"

"Nulla Signore, nulla! Ci mancherebbe!"

"Oscar, dammi la pistola, su, ti prego. Così la pulisco e la metto al suo posto. Poi magari, se ti va, andiamo a fare una passeggiata? Siamo in un posto così romantico….."

"André, ma quale passeggiata?! Dimentichi che sono incinta e ho bisogno di riposare!"

"Ehm ….. si certo ...però magari ti potrebbe fare bene, stare un poco con tuo marito, con me! Una passeggiata, prendiamo un poco d'aria …."

Non riesco a trattenermi, avanzo senza rendermene conto che ho ancora il libro in mano, e dico: "Comandante, appena ho udito lo sparo, credevo fossimo vittima nuovamente dei ribelli! Ih ih ih …"

"Sassoin se fosse davvero come tu dici, saresti uscito dalla tua stanza armato di pistola non con in mano un libro irriverente! Ma sei senza vergogna, mostrarlo davanti a tutti, soprattutto in presenza delle donne!"

"Ma Signore io mi stavo annoiando! Mi avete promosso a Vostro attendente, ma è così noioso! E poi, mi manca la mia Sabrina! Io non ho la fortuna dei Vostri generi! Ih Ih ….. vero Andrè? Tu si che sei un uomo fortunato! Ops, pardon Comandante, anche Voi siete molto fortunata, con questo gran del pezzo di carne! ih ih ih"

Vedo il comandante guardarmi in malo modo, urla ancora più del vecchio pazzo, inveisce contro di me: "SASSOINNNN SEI DAVVERO UN GRANDISSIMO MALEDUCATO!"

"Ma Comandante, cosa ho mai detto? Invidio Andrè! E allora? Preferireste venirmi a recuperare in qualche bordello?!"

"Josephine hai sentito? Là fuori stanno urlando …."

"Lascia stare Charles, ma non li senti?! Sono Oscar, mio padre e Alan, quindi è tutto nella norma. Charles, continua a pensare a me caro!"

"Si, Joséphine.. come desideri mia adorata, ma c'è stato uno sparo!"

"Charles, sarà partito un colpo e poi, se ci fossero morti e feriti, sarebbero già venuti ad avvisarci. Su caro, non ti distrarre, lo sai che quando sono incinta divento più esigente!"

Sono pisolato sul sofà, quando sento delle urla provenire dal corridoio, spalanco gli occhi, vedo Carlo abbracciato ad Anna. Dormono profondamente. Continuo a sentire le urla, poi uno sparo, mi precipito, vedo mia nipote inveire contro Alain.

Ascolto la loro conversazione, sono alle spalle del soldato e ribatto: "Alain, davvero andresti in un bordello? Fa vedere, cos'hai in mano?"

Sono imbarazzato, tento di nascondere il mio libro e timidamente, sussurro: "Ecco.. nulla di importante Eminenza… cioè Conte, un libro noioso, molto noioso …."

"Talmente noioso che state discutendo, Alain?!"

"Ehm ….. si si …. sapete, Vostro fratello lo ha già letto ….. non credo che Vi interessi!"

"Ecco, non ho capito di cosa si tratta, e sono molto curioso, magari mi interessa. Dai Alain, fa vedere!"

"Signore …. davvero ...ecco ...sappiate che se è ridotto così è colpa di Vostro fratello! Ricordatevelo Signore"

"Alain! Ancora con quel libro?! Ora basta, sono stufa!"

Afferro il libro in questione con forza e decisione, continuo: "Questo lo requisisco io. Ed al nostro rientro a Parigi lo consegnerò a Sabrina! E' mai possibile che tu non sappia stare tranquillo?! Ma prova a leggere un breviario! Basta, sono davvero stufa di questo atteggiamento!"

"Ma no, Comandante, Vi prego lasciatemelo, infondo non faccio nulla di male!"

"NULLA DI MALE?! E ti sembra una buona lettura questa? BASTA! QUESTO LIBRO VIENE CON ME! SONO DAVVERO STUFA!"

Mio padre continua: "Sassoin, avete liberato l'oste?!Oppure, per guardare quel libro, lo hai dimenticato?"

"Oh …. Signore, ecco ….. ho chiesto a Gerard di occuparsene! Sapete, a lui piace cucinare …. "

"Sassoin, e tu ne hai approfittato per guardare il tuo breviario, non è vero?"

"Ecco, Signore, stavo attendendo che Voi finiste il Vostro bagno profumato. Mi avete nominato Vostro attendente, ed io attendo! Ih ih ih"

"SASSOIN, SPARISCI! Anzi, no! Ti ordino di raggiungere l'oste in cucina. Da te mi aspetto una tavola ben apparecchiata, capito?!"

"SISSIGNORE! AGLI ORDINI! Comandante ….. siate buona … il mio libro …. Vi supplico …."

"SPARISCI!"

"Vado vado ….."

Il Generale è davvero incredibile, e che dire del diavolo biondo?! Il nome che le ho dato le si addice! Ih ih … Che donna! Povero mio amico! Meglio raggiungere Gerard in cucina. Però il mio libro, il mio povero libro!

"Uhmmm che buon profumino! Gerard cosa state cucinando?"

"Zuppa, arrosto, patate!"

"Che delizia!"

"Andrè, adesso devi dirmi cosa voleva da te quella svaporata! "

" Oscar come hai potuto vedere ha … forse meglio dire, mi aveva portato una tisana! Oscar guarda cosa hai combinato, hai mandato la tazza in frantumi ed il tavolo è tutto bagnato!"

"Non mi importa, quella deve starti alla larga! E mia sorella? COSA TI HA CHIESTO? E vedi di dirmi la verità! Sono già abbastanza furiosa per colpa di quella Armandina!"

"Oscar, possibile che tu debba arrabbiarti in questo modo per delle sciocchezze! Lo sai che non mi interessa nessun'altra donna che non sia tu."

"Andrè io ... non sono bella ... non come tutte le altre donne almeno. Lo so. E io ... oh Andrè!"

Mi butto tra le sue braccia, non so resistere al suo sguardo! Quello sguardo dolce, rassicurante, caldo ….. che ha solo per me, il mio Andrè!

Le parole di mia moglie mi lasciano interdetto, l'allontano appena, la guardo severamente, ribatto: "Ma tu stai scherzando o cosa?! Oscar, tu sei a dir poco bellissima! E poi, hai delle virtù che nessun'altra donna possiede. Oltre ad essere bellissima, sei onesta, generosa, morigerata e poi … mi fai impazzire! Ohh Oscar, Oscar, sei l'unica donna che io desidero, che voglio, che amo …."

La stringo al mio petto, mi perdo nel suo profumo per poi rubarle un bacio dolce e appassionato …

Arrossisco alle parole del mio Andrè, sussurro: "Uhm ….. Andrè ….. io ….. grazie Andrè! Scusami, lo so che sono possessiva! Ma io …..ti amo ….Però Andrè, cosa ti ha chiesto Joséphine?

" Oscar non pensare a Josèphine, abbracciami …."

"Andrè … io voglio sapere ….. dimmelo, per favore"

Dico con voce tenera, stando stretta nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè.

" Sospiro, le prendo la mano la porto con me, ci sediamo sul bordo del letto, le dico: E va bene, se proprioinsisti te lo dirò! …. Tua sorella mi ha chiesto se davvero sei stata la mia prima donna."

"Oh …. e tu cosa le hai detto?"

" La verità, che lo sei ….."

"Andrè … immagino che mia sorella non ti abbia creduto!"

" Ih ih … Come era prevedibile, certo che non mi ha creduto! Josèphine dice è impossibile che un uomo della mia età sia rimasto fedele a un amore per così tanto tempo."

"In effetti, in certi momenti faccio fatica anche io a crederlo, poi però ti guardo negli occhi e vedo tutto il tuo amore…"

Dico arrossendo vistosamente.

La mia mano è ancorata alla sua, la guardo con infinita dolcezza, sussurro: " Oscar, tu sei l'unica donna che ho sempre desiderato, non ho mai pensato a un'altra che non fossi tu! Ti ho sempre amata, sin dal giorno che ti ho conosciuta! Ricordo quando la nonna mi ha portò a casa tua, ti vidi così fiera, forte e decisa che, non mi sembravi una bambina! Oscar ricordo ancora quanto eri bella! Vorrei che se avessimo una bambina ti somigliasse ….. Ti amo Oscar …"

Mi stringo forte la mio Andrè ….. sono una donna fortunata.

Il nostro idillio viene disturbato dal bussare alla porta.

"Oscar, Andrè, posso entrare?!"

E' la voce di mio padre.

" Avanti, Signor Generale!"

"Oscar, stai bene? Ti sei calmata? Ti vedo più rilassata. Mi fa piacere! Dimmi, stai bene?!"

" Padre, sto bene e poi tirare di tanto in tanto con un'arma da fuoco mi fa star bene! Ah ah ah … "

"Oscar! Da quando sei diventata così impertinente?"

Povero me … quanti pensieri che mi da questa figlia!

" Impertinente io! Ma cosa dite?! Padre, dobbiamo decidere quando partire e soprattutto cosa fare dei prigionieri."

"In effetti, sono qui anche per questo. Sediamoci e parliamone. Non vorrei che ti stancassi!"

" Padre, esponetemi il Vostro piano."

"Dunque, domani mattina ci metteremo in viaggio per Trento. Ci aspettano quasi due giorni. Dovremo pernottare una notte in tenda."

" I prigioni verranno con noi …."

"Si, non possiamo di certo liberarli! A Trento dovrebbe esserci una gendarmeria, o qualcosa del genere. Li consegneremo alle autorità. L'alternativa è portarli con noi fino a Vienna!"

" Padre, per una maggior sicurezza, preferirei che li portassimo con noi, fin tanto che non consegneremo la lettera all'imperatore Josèph."

"Fino a Vienna, quindi?! Andrè, tu cosa ne pensi?"

" Credo che Oscar abbia ragione! Avendo i ribelli con noi, i cospiratori non saprebbero mai che i loro amici siano stati catturati, a meno che, non abbiamo agito da soli ma questo non ci è dato saperlo."

"Uhm …. resta il problema di come organizzarci. Nelle locande cosa diremo?"

" A proposito di cosa Padre?"

"Abbiamo con noi dei prigionieri, nelle prossime locande cosa diremo?"

" Padre, li faremo passare per nostri servitori."

"Legati? Oscar, come faremo?"

Andrè continua: "Signore, dovremmo slegarli ma sotto la nostra sorveglianza. Non possiamo fare altrimenti!"

"Non mi piace. Avremo con noi dei pesi che non ci serviranno a nulla!"

" Padre, è vero che ci saranno di peso, ma non mi fido consegnarli alle autorità italiane. Dimenticate forse che il regno austriaco non è ben visto, e i nostri prigionieri si battono per la libertà. Quindi non abbiamo altra soluzione che consegnarli alla giustizia Austriaca.

"Uff ... questa missione è sempre più complicata. Aggiungi poi tua sorella Joséphine che, non appena ha compreso che molto probabilmente saranno condannati a morte, vuole liberarli! Non mi piace ... non mi fido neppure di lei! E poi attraversare le Alpi, con tre carrozze ed adesso pure un carretto ... questa è davvero la missione più assurda che mi sia mai capitata!"

" Cosa! Josèphine non vuole che vengano arrestati?!"

"Non vuole che vengano impiccati. E pure Armand, si è messo a blaterare di carità cristiana! AH, ma quando rientreremo a Parigi, li metterò tutti in riga! Fratello e generi! Adesso però cerchiamo di organizzarci!"

" Si ….. padre ….."

"Dunque, avendo questi pesi morti e non potendoli fare viaggiare a cavallo, per attraversare le Alpi dovrete viaggiare anche Voi donne a cavallo, o meglio, tu a cavallo, le tue sorelle sui muli! Madame Anna non sa cavalcare, da quello che ho capito, mentre Elena potrebbe farcela, se non si stanca poco dopo. In ogni caso, dovremo alleggerire le carrozze. Ed il cocchiere della contessa di Costigliole, quello non lo voglio più vedere! Che se ne torni a casa!"

" Padre, il viaggio sarà arduo ma ce la faremo. E poi, credo che non avremo problemi di essere attaccati nuovamente, visto che i prigionieri sono in mano nostra."

"Non ne sarei così convinto! Oscar, tu te la senti di attraversare le Alpi a cavallo? Sii sincera, non ragionare da soldato per una volta e dimmi la verità."

" Ecco padre, io …. ce la farò…"

"Oscar, non ti ho chiesto se ce la farai, lo so che sei in grado di farcela, ti ho insegnato io a non arrenderti! io voglio sapere come ti senti! "

" Padre, non preoccupatevi, sono in grado di farcela."

"Oscar, sei sicura? Amore mio, tu devi pensare anche alla nostra creatura! Non devi affaticarti! Signore, io preferirei che mia moglie restasse a cassetta con me, tanto dovremo condurre le carrozze ed il carretto, e toccherà a noi soldati farlo. Non credo che Charles e Louis ne siano capaci!"

" André credo che tu abbia ragione, meglio che Oscar viaggi con te a casetta, ma dovrà alternarsi con le altre donne, non può arrivare a Vienna viaggiando esclusivamente a cassetta. Deve riposare!"

"Ma a me non chiedete cosa penso? Insomma! Stiamo parlando di me e della mia pancia! Quindi, decido io! E farò come mi sento. E guai a voi se vi immischiate! Marito e padre, CHIARO?!"

Guardo i miei due uomini male, qui parlano come se io non ci fossi!

Sentiamo bussare mentre stiamo organizzando il proseguo del nostro viaggio.

Mio padre risponde: " Accidenti, proprio adesso! AVANTI!"

E' Armandina che timidamente, risponde: "Ehm ... perdonatemi ..."

"Cosa vuoi ancora?! Sparisci o giuro che ti pentirai di essere partita con noi!" Urlo sfilandomi una scarpa e preparandomi a lanciarla contro quella svaporata, insopportabile, inopportuna di una cameriere, che continua a guardare mio marito in una maniera indecente!"

Vedo mia figlia sfilarsi la scarpa, rimango basito, penso: anche se ho fatto di lei un ottimo soldato, riconosco che infondo è una donna, una donna gelosa di suo marito!

_**CUMIANA, Zoom**_

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle dove siamo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, Vi portiamo a fare il bagno con i pinguini! Siete contento?"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?! Con i pinguini! Ma io sapevo che certe bestiole vivono in altri posti …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo, ma nel nostro tempo abbiamo creato dei posti dove li ospitiamo! Quindi in tre ore di macchina saremo arrivati! E vedrete, ci saranno anche i rinoceronti, le giraffe, i leoni ... ed essendo giugno, pure una bella spiaggia di sabbia bianca! E gli ombrelloni in paglia!"

**Generale:** "Come! Avete detto leoni e giraffe?! Ma dico sono bestie feroci, com'è possibile poterle tenere rinchiuse e soprattutto poterle vederle da vicino? Madamigella, ha ragione Giovanna …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Riguardo a cosa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Gli italiani Sun tutt foll!"

_**Terry:**_ "Pensate che potrete persino dare da mangiare alle giraffe! ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA AVETE DETTO! Dare da mangiare a delle bestie feroci?! Ma …. Voi due, forse site fuori di testa?!

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma Generale, le giraffe sono erbivore. State tranquillo, non vi mangiano mica! ih ih ih Terry, prendi il costume da bagno, mi raccomando!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo Aizram, non perdo certo l'occasione di nuotare con i pinguini! Ih ih ih … ma che dico, io non so nuotare! Ah ah ah …."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla, la vasca non è profonda! Servirà un costume anche per il Generale, ed uno per madame! Portiamo anche Oscar e Andrè?!"

_**Terry: **_" Si Aizram, portiamo anche loro! Sono sicura che si divertiranno. E poi credo che piacerà alle nostre lettrici immaginare Oscar in costume da bagno! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?! Mia figlia in costume da bagno? NO! Scordatevelo, e pure mia moglie! CHIARO?! Loro restano vestite!"

_**Terry:**_" Ma si può sapere cosa dite! Impossibile! Nessuno fa il bano vestito, sarebbe ridicolo. Quindi, costume da bagno per tutti. Siete d'accordo madame Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Certo! Quando ci avete condotti al mare ho visto dei costumi bellissimi! Con le balze, i brillantini ... ah ... si si, ne voglio uno così! E mi raccomando, che metta bene in risalto il mio decoltè!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Madame, state certa che ve ne daremo uno che il Generale non appena vi vedrà perderà la testa! Ah ah ah ….."

_**AIzram:**_ "Ih ih ih ... Terry, secondo me gli verrà un mezzo infarto! Ih ih ih E per Vostro marito Madame, che genere di costume volete che indossi?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Uno molto succinto! Ih ih ih … "

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITE COSA DICI!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma caro, tu sei così bello, forte, possente ... su su ... non essere pudico! In questo tempo la pudicizia non esiste!"

_**Generale:"**_ Scordatelo! Io non indosserò nulla di simile!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Su su caro, non agitarti. O così, o ... "

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Niente ... niente di niente! ih ih ih…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, tenete, questo è il vostro costume. Ora andate in quel camerino e cambiatevi! Su veloce!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ecco …. ma … donzelle, e questo sarebbe un costume? Le mie coulottes, sono più coprenti di questa roba!"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo Generale, state tranquillo, non è trasparente! Su su ...vite vite ...come dite Voi! ih ih"

_**Aizram:**_ "sono davvero curiosa di vedere il nostro generale in costume! ih ih ih ... dici che reggerà il confronto con Andrè?"

_**Terry: **_" Assolutamente no. André è molto più giovane e poi ha un fisico scultoreo. Secondo me supera perfino Adone! Ih ih ih …

_**Oscar:**_ " Ehi Autrici, cosa volete che prenda nuovamente la mia pistola e miri a qualche oggetto per mettervi in riga?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "No no ... non è il caso ... piuttosto, ecco, questo è il costume che abbiamo scelto per te! Un bel due pezzi! E questo Andrè è il tuo! Madame ... il Vostro!"

_**Oscar:**_ " Ma io … cos'è questa roba? E poi cosa dovrebbe coprirmi?"

_**Aizram:**_ "E' un costume da bagno. Su, non fare la difficile!"

_**Oscar: **_" Ma io … no, non posso indossare una cosa simile. Questa roba non coprirebbero nemmeno le parti intime."

_**Terry: **_"Certo che le copre! Su su ... poche storie!"

_**Oscar: **_" Ma io …. André ti prego di qualcosa!"

_**Andrè**_: "Oscar, guardati attorno, tutti indossano costumi da bagno! Sarai bellissima! Certo, sono un poco geloso, ma in questo tempo è normale così! Guarda, il costume di tua madre è come il tuo!"

_**Oscar: **_" Ecco …. e va bene, lo indosserò ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, su mettiamo anche noi i costumi! E poi, un bel tuffo!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, hai ragione, il Generale ha un bel fisico, ma non regge il confronto! Andrè è insuperabile!"

_**Terry: **_" Ih ih ih …. Vero! Ehi Aizram guarda Oscar, anche se incinta e si nota la pancetta è bellissima, ha un fisico stupendo, degno di una modella."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry ... che invidia! Guarda che muscolatura ... io invece ..."

_**Oscar:**_ "André che bello fare il bagno con i pinguini! Questa si che è una magnifica esperienza!"

_**André:**_ " Ti prego Oscar, non mi schizzare! Ah ah ah …."

_**Oscar:**_ " Dai André, non hai voglia di divertirti?"

_**André: **_"Certo che si. Aspetta che adesso ti bagno io! …. Ecco…. Allora ti piace?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … André, ti prego, basta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin, guarda quei due, sembrano essere tornati bambini!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, cara, che bello vederli tanto felici, così almeno posso sperare che dopo la nascita di Sophie, concepiscano immediatamente il mio François! Ih ih ih …"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin possibile che tu non pensi ad altro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmmm … Si, a te! Marguerite come sei bella in costume da bagno!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Oh caro, grazie! Ma anche tu, non sei per niente male!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, Madame, Oscar e André, vi siete divertiti?"

_**André: **_"Oh si, moltissimo Terry, è stato fantastico! Questa bella vacanza ci voleva davvero. Oscar ed io non eravamo tanto spensierati da chissà quanto tempo."

_**Terry: **_"Oh beh, l'idea di portarvi qui è stata di Aizram, io nemmeno sapevo che avessimo un luogo in Italia dove ci fossero i pinguini, e addirittura si può fare il bagno con loro."

_**Oscar: **_"Davvero magnifico. Non lo dimenticheremo mai!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene, che ne dite di leggere la corrispondenza?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo donzelle…"

_**Simona: **_"Un momento, aspettate, noi siamo qui! … Questa volta, vogliamo interloquire personalmente con voi tutti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ciao! Lupen, Australia, Tetide, Lucciola e Simona. Che sorpresa!"

_**Tetide: **_"Siamo venute anche noi a Zoom, vi abbiamo visti fare il bagno e non abbiamo voluto disturbarvi."

_**Generale:**_ "Che imbarazzo! Voi mesdames mi avete visto in costume da bagno!"

_**Australia: **_"Certo vecchiaccio mio! Ih ih ih ….. Io avrei preferito vedere in costume il mio tesoruccio ma vista la sua assenza mi sono inebriata della presenza del nostro André!"

_**Simona: **_"Australia, sta attenta a cosa dici, Oscar è gelosa. Hai visto che cosa è successo nel capitolo?!"

_**Australia: **_"Certo che l'ho letto: ha frantumato la tazza colma di tisana che la sgallettata di Armandina ha preparato ad Andrè. Ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di corteggiare tuo marito Oscar, e lo sai."

_**Oscar: **_"Lo so Australia. E poi, è risaputo che il tuo personaggio preferito è Alain, quindi, tranquilla!"

_**Australia: **_"Oh, benissimo! Dunque vecchiaccio, chi comincia a interloquire?"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, Voi di sicuro sarete l'ultima a parlare, anzi, direi, meglio che non parliate affatto!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ti piacerebbe, Eh?! Invece io parlerò, e sappi che ho molto da dire. Però preferisco cedere la parola. Avanti chi vuole parlare con il vecchiaccio per prima?"

_**Generale:**_ "DONZELLA!"

_**Lupen: **_"Calmatevi Generale, potrebbe salirvi la pressione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame Lupen, cosa devo fare con la donzella impertinente!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su, Generale, coraggio! … Generale, riguardo a cosa è successo nel capitolo precedente, penso che sia meglio avere addosso il fango delle terme, che il vomito delle donne incinte! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh madame Lupen, avete perfettamente ragione! Voi non avete nemmeno idea di che odore tremendo. Pensate che ancora adesso, ho l'impressione di puzzare, nonostante che quell' idiota di Sassoin mi abbia preparato un bagno profumato."

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio, non offendere il mio tesoruccio, lui non è qui e non può difendersi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi zittite! Sassoin è indisciplinato, non avete per caso letto come si è presentato tra di noi?! Aveva un certo libro tra le mani, è proprio senza vergogna!"

_**Lucciola:**_ "Suvvia Generale, dopotutto anche Voi l'ho avete letto, ricordate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Emmm…"

_**Lupen:**_ "Si, vero Lucciola, anche nella "one" della festa della mamma, le Autrici hanno sottolineato che il libro che Joséphine stava leggendo era suo ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Emm.. madame Lupen, meglio cambiare discorso!"

_**Lupen: **_" Comunque è andato tutto bene, le vostre figlie sono sane e salve ."

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo, sono i ribelli che hanno passato un brutto quarto d'ora con loro! Ih ih ih …."

_**Simona:**_ Bravo Generale, avete salvato i briganti dalle vostre figlie! Specialmente da Joséphine! Certo che a parte l'ossessione per il sesso è proprio una De Jarjayes! Degna figlia vostra e molto più simile alla vostra pupilla più di quanto sembri."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, prego, così mi mettete in imbarazzo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, non è il caso che tu lo nasconda, ormai lo sanno tutti che tu e Joséphine avete gli ormoni impazziti dello zio Claud. Io ne so qualcosa! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite!"

_**Simona: **_"Su calmatevi Generale. A proposito, Oscar non ti smentisci mai, sempre pronta e "sul pezzo" non c'è nausea gravidica o tempesta ormonale che tenga... quando serve tirare fuori il Comandante di ghiaccio non se lo fai ripetere!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ovvio madame Simona, sono un soldato, addestrata a qualsiasi evenienza."

_**Simona: **_"Si, certo, però, André sa come farti sciogliere quando serve."

_**Oscar: **_"Beh, ecco diciamo che André è un marito perfetto!"

_**Simona: **_"Lo sappiamo Oscar, chi non lo vorrebbe accanto un uomo così! … A proposito Generale, dove lo avete trovato un genero così perfetto? Non ditelo ad Oscar ma qui siamo tutte innamorate perse di lui e se non fosse che abbiamo paura di essere infilzate da vostra figlia..."

_**Generale:**_ "Sccc… madame non fatevi sentire da mia figlia!"

_**Simona: **_" Non vi preoccupate Generale, per quanto mi riguarda ammiro troppo Oscar e sono consapevole dei sentimenti di amore assoluto che li lega vicendevolmente... mi limito a sospirare... Nel caso ci fosse in giro un gemello di André... mi candido x il prossimo ballo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Impossibile madame, Nanny ne ha portato solo uno! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Alla prossima avventura Generale e non preoccupatevi della castità delle vostre figlie quanto, piuttosto, di farvi un bel bagno profumato... purtroppo il vostro "aroma" si sta diffondendo nell'aere ed arriva fino qui..."

_**Terry: **_"Vero Generale, magari avete attaccato questo cattivo odore anche ai pinguini ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete Arpia, che l'idea è stata vostra! Comunque Madame, le due Arpie mi stanno giusto giusto organizzando un bel bagno profumato! Con olii in abbondanza. Ma ditemi, davvero trovate che Joséphine mi assomigli? Beh ... in effetti ... è tutta lo zio Claud, ha carattere e spirito di osservazione. Forse avete ragione. Ma la mia dolcissima Oscar, lei è proprio uguale a me! Avete ragione, è un soldato perfetto, e per fortuna che Andrè è così buono e tranquillo. Si compensano ... "

_**Tetide: **_"Il povero generale non fa che coprirsi di fango e vomito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh madame Tetide, non so più cos'altro aspettarmi. Cosa posso fare, non ho altre vie d'uscita … purtroppo!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, adesso voglio proprio vedere i banditi in carrozza con Joséphine."

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Madame, sarà la prima punizione che riceveranno. Però, dovrò stare attento: sapete, mia figlia vorrebbe liberarli! Ma staremo a vedere le Arpie cosa si inventeranno!"

_**Lucciola: "**_Poveri banditi veramente! Ma tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene. Le signore sono salve, o forse sono i banditi ad essere in salvo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, madame Lucciola, in effetti non avete tutti i torti. Riconosco che le donne, soprattutto mia figlia Joséphine, li ha fatto impazzire. Ma come sappiamo tutti, con Joséphine non la spuntano nemmeno i ribelli."

_**Lucciola: **_"Ih ih … Vero Generale! Ih ih … però povero generale, siete stato ricoperto di vomito bleah! Molto meglio il fango delle terme …"

_**Aizram: **_"Lucciola, se il nostro Generale vuole essere chiamato nonno, deve pur accettare qualche compromesso! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lucciola: **_" Complimenti a tutti, ragazze siete bravissime perché mi strappate sempre una risata."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Lucciola, sei davvero gentile!"

_**Generale:**_ " Madame Lucciola, non mi stancherò mai di ripetere che tanto si ride solo di me!"

_**Lucciola: **_"Su Generale non fate così. Voi siete un mito!"

_**Australia: **_"Adesso tocca a me parlare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ummm… la gattacciatta, che strazio!"

_**Australia:**_" Eccomi! Dopo avventure .. rocambolesche anche x me... ci sono! Sorry Generalone! Ihih (non troppo come sappiamo! Ih ih … ma secondo te vecchio pazzo, da dove posso cominciareee?"

_**Generale:**_ "Da nessuna parte gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ti piacerebbe Eh! E invece NO! Comincio dal... vomito che ti hanno buttato addosso no? Ihih ahaha qui risate grasse... dioooo, come ci stava sta scena, grandiosa! Però devo dire che con stile.. sei riuscito a "scrollarti"(ehm- piu o meno) il tutto di dosso e continuato a ... batterti come un leone.. ehm, puzzolente ma tant'e', no? Era x una buona causa! Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale:**_ "Potete dirlo forte" Una buona causa!"

_**Australia: **_" Autrici dov'è Armand? Devo parlargli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Eccolo Australia. E' appena arrivato!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella Australia volete parlarmi?"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo. Armand caro, si vede proprio che tuo fratello deve farti una.. ripassata di piani militari... ti sei fai prendere dall' emozione.. ed in aria con l 'azione concordata! Ah ah ah .. che ridere... non potevi sapere che la mitica Jo flagello di dio aveva già... come dire, spianato la strada."

_**Armand: **_"Vedete è che ho visto Anna inerme, ed io non ho capito più nulla …."

_**Australia: **_"Eh immagino però e come se i banditi... aspettassero solo di ... venir salvati! Ahaha ma mo'... pagar pegno per loro sarà... sopportarla (chissà perché poi, io adoro la cara Jo! ) "

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, so benissimo che sostenete figlia …"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchiaccio, non ho ancora finito! Jo.. ihih e qui dico tutto.. e lascerò la fantasia sfrenata delle nostre adorabili Arpie prendere forma per il prossimo e tanto atteso capitolo! Oscarina cara, tua sorella e cosi cara, viva... ecco... frizzante, direi. Potresti solo prendere esempio... smollati un pò da sto soldato-sagoma forgiato dal vecchio pazzo! Secondo te perché il mio tesoruccio lo chiama cosi? Mica per nulla ahaha e..."

_**André: **_"Madamigella Australia, anche se mia moglie può sembrare fredda e severa, in realtà vi assicuro che …."

_**Oscar: **_"ANDREEE' STA ZITTO! NON OSARE DIRE ALTRO!"

_**Australia: **_"Su, calmati Oscarina bella, il tuo amore voleva farti solo un complimento! A proposito entra in scena la versione italiana di Riccardo ahaha Oh bel uomo tenebroso , bandito gentile..mhhh- non e che prima o poi diventerà amico del vecchio scimunito?"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! MA SIETE IMPAZZITA O COSA?! IO AMICO DI UN SOVVERSIVO? NEMMENO PER IDEA!"

_**Australia: **_" Siamo sicuri... chissà, bandito gentiluomo.. ahah i tuoi uomini mi han uccisa quasi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che bello!"

_**Australia: **_ "Frena l' entusiasmo vecchio pazzo! Ahah ... tra un pò pure la cena dovevano preparare.. e magari imboccare pure le... ehm- prigioniere!? Che sembravano veramente essere in villeggiatura... ahaha tra uno... splash e l altro .. odorante odoroso Ah ah ah .. e mo'! Sti poracci italiani di banditi sfortunati! In effetti sarebbe stato meglio prendere gli uomini! Ahaha. "

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, abbiate pietà di me, evitate di farmi incontrare questa donzella! Per colpa sua, prima o poi mi verrà un attacco di cuore!"

_**Australia: **_" Non dire idiozie! E comunque generalone: non osare dividere ciò che Dio ha unito! Giù le mani dal matrimonio di Jo e Charles! .. E poi... tenerissimi lui e Louis piangere per le loro mogli! Generi migliori di cosi dove li trovi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh si, lo riconosco: sono davvero due donnicciole! Ma adatti alle mie figlie, per fortuna!"

_**Generale:**_ "Eheh chissà che fine faranno i .. banditoni.. hey, e se per caso .. cambiassero bandiera... e diventassero fedeli del vecchio pazzo e si trasferissero a lavorare a palazzo? Beh, al generalone piace avere stalle pulite... cosi molla l 'osso col mio tesoruccio... e qualcun altro ... spala letame! Ihihih che avvenire ragazzi!

_**Generale:**_ " COSA! I sovversivi a casa mia?! Scordatelo! Riconosco che avete una mente fervida quasi quanto le Arpie!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Grazie!. Detto da te, è un complimento! Sccc… ma adesso fammi finire . Sta Elena ha cominciato bene il suo... viaggio di pre-nozze no? Ihih beh, almeno viene tenuta stretta tra le braccia di capellone,.. l emozione del brivido caldo! Ihihih."

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, ma si può sapere quanto parla la gattaccia? Non si ferma più, mi sta venendo l'emicrania!"

_**Australia: **_"Parlo finché non mi stanco, ZITTO! Ehhhhh... x finire ... impossibile non commentare il fenomenale siparietto! Che Stra Adoro! Ihih. E quindiiiiii/ ceretta x Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si Madamigella, fare la ceretta è stata un'esperienza bellissima! Avete visto che belle le mie gambe?"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEE COPRITIII!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto scimunito, lascia stare questa santa donna! Marguerite come fai a sopportarlo! Ahaha ma come uscite con ste trovate? Ahah Terry, idea tua x caso?"

_**Terry: **_"No, Australia, l'idea è stata di Aizram."

_**Australia: **_" Oh mamma mia! L' unico che veramente aveva bisogno di un... super extra trattamento era il generale! Ihihih ... sempre straordinarie ragazze... continuate ad esserci, noi continueremo ad apprezzarvi! Sempre più numerose! Ah ah ah "

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Australia, e grazie a tutte Voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, visto che anche quest'altra avventura si è conclusa, quale sarà la prossima tappa?"

_**Terry: **_"Andremo nel Gargano Generale, precisamente al Santuario di Padre Pio."

_**Generale:**_ "Benissimo! Finalmente una buona idea! Così potremo tutti pregare affinché le Arpie cambino idea e mi diano prima il mio erede! Oscar André, Voi due verrete con noi. Dovete pregare! E anche tu Armand, chiaro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, va bene, ci saremo Padre. Ma tanto arriverà Sophie non François!"

_**Generale:**_ Grunt .. dannazione alle Arpie!"


	137. Chapter 137

_**La furia delle donne Jarjayes**_

"OSCAR! MA SEI IMPAZZITA?!"

Oh Signore Benedetto! Ma perché mia figlia è diventata così … una volta mi obbediva sempre! Ora invece ….

"FATE SILENZIO PADRE! Questa è una faccenda che riguarda me soltanto e Armandina!"  
Corro nella mia stanza urlando: "PADRONA, IL SOLDATO BIONDO E' IMPAZZITO! AIUTOOO! "

Sono nella mia stanza a sbirciare il mio libro, quando sento delle urla provenire dal corridoio, con il libro tra le mani mi precipito ed assisto alla scena: il comandante impugna la pistola e Armandina fugge e strepita come un'ossessa, sussurro: "Evidentemente la ragazza non immaginava di entrare in un territorio pericoloso! Ih ih ih … Però che forza il diavolo biondo!"

Sento il rumore di uno sparo e le urla della mia cameriera, sussurro: "Oddio! Che madame Oscar abbia ucciso Armandina?!"

Mi alzo timorosa e titubante dalla mia poltroncina, mi affaccio dalla porta, ciò che vedo ha dell'incredibile: Madame ha sparato, forse contro Armandina. Povera ragazza è così spaventata che sta scappando fuori dalla stanza e corre verso di me.  
Tiro su lo sguardo, vedo il mio Augustin, fiero, forte, bello, con la camicia aperta, il petto in vista. Madonnina, quanto è bello! Corro fuori, dal mio Augustinnnnn.

"Augustiiiin! Cosa è successo?! Chi ha sparato?! Augistiiiinnnn! Siete tutto bagnaaaato! Veniteeeee, vi asciugo iooooo!"  
Madame Battista tira fuori un fazzoletto, mi si avvicina con l'intenzione di asciugarmi i capelli, perdo la pazienza e comincio a urlare: "LASCIATEMI, NON HO BISOGNO DEL VOSTRO AIUTO! MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STA SUCCEDENDO?! QUI NON SI CAPISCE PIU' NULLA! ….."  
Sorrido alla scena, quando sento il vecchio pazzo inveire contro di me: "E TU SASSOIN SI PUO' SAPERE COSA HAI DA SGHIGNAZZARECOME UN EBETE?"  
"Nulla Signore, nulla! Ci mancherebbe!"

"Oscar, dammi la pistola, su, ti prego. Così la pulisco e la metto al suo posto. Poi magari, se ti va, andiamo a fare una passeggiata? Siamo in un posto così romantico….."  
"André, ma quale passeggiata?! Dimentichi che sono incinta e ho bisogno di riposare!"  
"Ehm ….. si certo ...però magari ti potrebbe fare bene, stare un poco con tuo marito, con me! Una passeggiata, prendiamo un poco d'aria …."

Non riesco a trattenermi, avanzo senza rendermene conto che ho ancora il libro tra le mani, e dico: "Comandante, appena ho udito lo sparo, credevo fossimo vittima nuovamente dei ribelli! Ih ih ih …"  
"Sassoin se fosse davvero come tu dici, saresti uscito dalla tua stanza armato di pistola non con in mano un libro irriverente! Ma sei senza vergogna, mostrarlo davanti a tutti, soprattutto in presenza delle donne!"  
"Ma Signore, mi stavo annoiando! Mi avete promosso a Vostro attendente, ma è così noioso! E poi, mi manca la mia Sabrina! Io non ho la fortuna dei Vostri generi! Ih Ih ….. vero Andrè? Tu si che sei un uomo fortunato! Ops, pardon Comandante, anche Voi siete molto fortunata, con questo gran del pezzo di carne! ih ih ih"  
Vedo il comandante guardarmi in malo modo, urla ancora più del vecchio pazzo, inveisce contro di me: "SASSOINNNN SEI DAVVERO UN GRANDISSIMO MALEDUCATO!"  
"Ma Comandante, cosa ho mai detto? Invidio Andrè! E allora? Preferireste venirmi a recuperare in qualche bordello?!"

"Josephine hai sentito? Là fuori stanno urlando …."  
"Lascia stare Charles, ma non li senti?! Sono Oscar, mio padre e Alain, quindi è tutto nella norma. Charles, continua a pensare a me caro!"  
"Si, Joséphine.. come desideri mia adorata, ma c'è stato uno sparo!"  
"Charles, sarà partito un colpo e poi, se ci fossero dei morti o dei feriti, sarebbero già venuti ad avvisarci. Su caro, non ti distrarre, lo sai che quando sono incinta divento più esigente!"

Sono pisolato sul sofà, all'improvviso sento delle urla provenire dal corridoio, spalanco gli occhi, vedo Carlo abbracciato ad Anna. Dormono profondamente. Continuo a sentire le urla, poi uno sparo, mi precipito, vedo mia nipote inveire contro Alain.  
Ascolto la loro conversazione, sono alle spalle del soldato e ribatto: "Alain, davvero andresti in un bordello? Fa vedere, cos'hai in mano?"  
Sono imbarazzato, tento di nascondere il mio libro e timidamente, sussurro: "Ecco.. nulla di importante Eminenza… cioè Conte, un libro noioso, molto noioso …."  
"Talmente noioso che state discutendo, Alain?!"  
"Ehm ….. si si …. sapete, Vostro fratello lo ha già letto ….. non credo che Vi interessi!"  
"Ecco, non ho capito di cosa si tratta, e sono molto curioso, magari mi interessa. Dai Alain, fa vedere!"  
"Signore …. davvero ...ecco ...sappiate che se è ridotto così, è colpa di Vostro fratello! Ricordatevelo Signore …"  
"Alain! Ancora con quel libro?! Ora basta, sono stufa!"  
Afferro il libro in questione con forza e decisione, continuo: "Questo lo requisisco io. Ed al nostro rientro a Parigi lo consegnerò a Sabrina! E' mai possibile che tu non sappia stare tranquillo?! Ma prova a leggere un breviario! Basta, sono davvero stufa di questo atteggiamento!"  
"Ma no, Comandante, Vi prego lasciatemelo, infondo non faccio nulla di male!"  
"NULLA DI MALE?! E ti sembra una buona lettura questa? BASTA! QUESTO LIBRO VIENE CON ME! SONO DAVVERO STUFA!"  
Mio padre continua: "Sassoin, avete liberato l'oste?!Oppure, per guardare quel libro, lo hai dimenticato?"  
"Oh …. Signore, ecco ….. ho chiesto a Gerard di occuparsene! Sapete, a lui piace cucinare …. "  
"Sassoin, e tu ne hai approfittato per guardare il tuo breviario, non è vero?"  
"Ecco, Signore, stavo attendendo che Voi finiste il Vostro bagno profumato. Mi avete nominato Vostro attendente, ed io attendo! Ih ih ih"  
"SASSOIN, SPARISCI! Anzi, no! Ti ordino di raggiungere l'oste in cucina. Da te mi aspetto una tavola ben apparecchiata, capito?!"  
"SISSIGNORE! AGLI ORDINI! Comandante ….. siate buona … il mio libro …. Vi supplico …."  
"SPARISCI!"  
"Vado vado ….."  
Il Generale è davvero incredibile, e che dire del diavolo biondo?! Il nome che le ho dato le si addice! Ih ih … Che donna! Povero mio amico! Meglio raggiungere Gerard in cucina. Però il mio libro, il mio povero libro!

"Uhmmm che buon profumino! Gerard cosa state cucinando?"  
"Zuppa, arrosto, patate!"  
"Che delizia!"

"Andrè, adesso devi dirmi cosa voleva da te quella svaporata! "  
" Oscar come hai potuto vedere ha … forse meglio dire, mi aveva portato una tisana! Oscar guarda cosa hai combinato, hai mandato la tazza in frantumi ed il tavolo è tutto bagnato!"  
"Non mi importa, quella deve starti alla larga! E mia sorella? COSA TI HA CHIESTO? E vedi di dirmi la verità! Sono già abbastanza furiosa per colpa di quella Armandina!"  
"Oscar, possibile che tu debba arrabbiarti in questo modo per delle sciocchezze! Lo sai che non mi interessa nessun'altra donna che non sia tu."  
"Andrè io ... non sono bella ... non come tutte le altre donne almeno. Lo so. E io ... oh Andrè!"

Mi butto tra le sue braccia, non so resistere al suo sguardo! Quello sguardo dolce, rassicurante, caldo ….. che ha solo per me, il mio Andrè!

Le parole di mia moglie mi lasciano interdetto, l'allontano appena, la guardo severamente, ribatto: "Ma tu stai scherzando o cosa?! Oscar, tu sei a dir poco bellissima! E poi, hai delle virtù che nessun'altra donna possiede. Oltre ad essere bellissima, sei onesta, generosa, morigerata e poi … mi fai impazzire! Ohh Oscar, Oscar, sei l'unica donna che io desidero, che voglio, che amo …."

La stringo al mio petto, mi perdo nel suo profumo per poi rubarle un bacio dolce e appassionato … la mia dolce Oscar, tanto forte e decisa con una spada in mano, e tanto insicura quando si tratta di lei. Non si rende neppure conto di quanto sia bella!

Arrossisco alle parole del mio Andrè, sussurro: "Uhm ….. Andrè ….. io ….. grazie Andrè! Scusami, lo so che sono possessiva! Ma io …..ti amo …. Senza di te mi sentirei persa! Però Andrè, cosa ti ha chiesto Joséphine?  
" Oscar non pensare a Joséphine, abbracciami …."  
"Andrè … io voglio sapere ….. dimmelo, per favore"

Dico con voce tenera, stando stretta nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè. Lui è la mia casa, mi sento sicura, tranquilla, nel suo abbraccio. È il mio equilibrio, è tutto quello che io non sono: tranquillo, riflessivo, dolce, paziente. Nel suo abbraccio mi sento rassicurata, come se potessi prendere da lui la forza.

" Sospiro, le prendo la mano la porto con me, ci sediamo sul bordo del letto, le dico: E va bene, se proprio insisti te lo dirò! …. Tua sorella mi ha chiesto se davvero sei stata la mia prima donna."  
"Oh …. e tu cosa le hai detto?"  
Chiedo mentre sento le gote divenire calde. Joséphine è davvero una sfacciata!  
" La verità, che lo sei ….."  
"Andrè … immagino che mia sorella non ti abbia creduto!"  
" Ih ih … Come era prevedibile, certo che non mi ha creduto! Joséphine dice è impossibile che un uomo della mia età sia rimasto fedele a un amore per così tanto tempo."  
"In effetti, in certi momenti faccio fatica anche io a crederlo, poi però ti guardo negli occhi e vedo tutto il tuo amore…"  
Dico arrossendo vistosamente. Certi discorsi mi imbarazzano, mi rendo conto che è assurdo, ma è così. Andrè lo sa, e aspetta i miei tempi.

La mia mano è ancorata alla sua, la guardo con infinita dolcezza, sussurro: "Oscar, tu sei l'unica donna che ho sempre desiderato, non ho mai pensato ad un'altra! Ti ho sempre amata, sin dal giorno che ti ho conosciuta! Ricordo quando la nonna mi ha portò a casa tua, ti vidi così fiera, forte e decisa che, non mi sembravi una bambina! Oscar ricordo ancora quanto eri bella! Vorrei che se avessimo una bambina ti somigliasse ….. Ti amo Oscar …"  
Mi stringo forte la mio Andrè ….. sono una donna fortunata. Appoggio la mano di Andrè al mio ventre, voglio che senta anche lui la nostra creatura, che sta crescendo in me.

Il nostro idillio viene purtroppo disturbato dal bussare alla porta.

"Oscar, Andrè, posso entrare?!"  
E' la voce di mio padre, certo che ha un tempismo…..uff …. Sospiriamo entrambi infastiditi da questa incursione.  
" Avanti, Signor Generale!"  
"Oscar, stai bene? Ti sei calmata? Ti vedo più rilassata. Mi fa piacere! Dimmi, stai bene?!"

Guardo mio padre, si è ricomposto. Ora è vestito di tutto punto, con la camicia perfettamente abbottonata ed il suo lungo gilet. È impeccabile. Certe che, nonostante l'età, è ancora un bell'uomo. Oh insomma, è la prima volta in vita mia che vedo in mio padre l'uomo e non il soldato. Che strana sensazione.

"Padre, sto bene e poi tirare di tanto in tanto con un'arma da fuoco mi fa star bene! Ah ah ah … "  
"Oscar! Da quando sei diventata così impertinente?"

Povero me … quanti pensieri che mi da questa figlia! E pensare che fino a qualche anno fa era una figlia rispettosa dell'autorità paterna, devota, tranquilla ed ubbidiente. Ora invece …. Impertinente!

"Impertinente io! Ma cosa dite?! Padre, dobbiamo decidere quando partire e soprattutto cosa fare dei prigionieri."  
"In effetti, sono qui anche per questo. Sediamoci e parliamone. Non vorrei che ti stancassi!"

Ci accomodiamo sulle poltroncine del piccolo salottino. Guardo mia figlia, è davvero bella. Credo che sia la più bella delle mie figlie. Ha un portamento ed un'eleganza innata, è seduta appoggiata appena allo schienale, le gambe snelle accavallate, i lunghi capelli sciolti che cadono sul petto. Indossa una camicia rosa, un poco troppo femminile per lei, ma credo che la indossi perché piace ad Andrè, con una leggera scollatura e delle rouge sul davanti e sui polsini. Dei pantaloni blu scuro, calze di seta e scarpe. Ha le braccia appoggiate sui braccioli della poltrona, in una posa rilassata. Si vede appena il suo ventre, se non sapessi che aspetta mio nipote, penserei solo che ha mangiato troppo. Andrè è seduto accanto a lei, appoggiato mollemente alla poltrona, la accarezza con lo sguardo. Si, la ama davvero molto, e non lo nasconde. Mia figlia è davvero troppo gelosa, e non ne ha motivo! Sono davvero una bella coppia, avrò dei nipotini bellissimi!

"Padre, esponetemi il Vostro piano."  
"Dunque, domani mattina ci metteremo in viaggio per Trento. Ci aspettano quasi due giorni di strada. Dovremo pernottare una notte in tenda."  
"I prigioni verranno con noi …."  
"Si, non possiamo di certo liberarli! A Trento dovrebbe esserci una gendarmeria, o qualcosa del genere. Li consegneremo alle autorità una volta giunti lì. L'alternativa è portarli con noi fino a Vienna!"  
"Padre, per una maggior sicurezza, preferirei che li portassimo con noi fin tanto che non consegneremo la lettera all'imperatore Josèphe."  
"Fino a Vienna, quindi?! Andrè, tu cosa ne pensi?"  
"Credo che Oscar abbia ragione! Avendo i ribelli con noi, i cospiratori non sapranno mai che i loro amici sono stati catturati, a meno che non abbiano agito da soli, ma questo non ci è dato saperlo."  
"Uhm …. resta il problema di come organizzarci. Nelle locande cosa diremo?"  
"A proposito di cosa Padre?"  
"Abbiamo con noi dei prigionieri, nelle prossime locande cosa diremo?"  
"Padre, li faremo passare per nostri servitori."  
"Legati? Oscar, come faremo?"  
Andrè continua: "Signore, dovremmo slegarli ma sotto la nostra sorveglianza. Non possiamo fare altrimenti!"  
"Non mi piace. Avremo con noi dei pesi che non ci serviranno a nulla!"  
"Padre, è vero che ci saranno di peso, ma non mi fido di consegnarli alle autorità italiane. Dimenticate forse che il regno austriaco non è ben visto, e i nostri prigionieri si battono per la libertà. Quindi non abbiamo altra soluzione che consegnarli alla giustizia Austriaca."  
"Uff ... questa missione è sempre più complicata. Aggiungi poi tua sorella Joséphine che, non appena ha compreso che molto probabilmente saranno condannati a morte, vuole liberarli! Non mi piace ... non mi fido neppure di lei! E poi attraversare le Alpi, con tre carrozze ed adesso pure un carretto ... questa è davvero la missione più assurda che mi sia mai capitata!"

Sbuffo, mai con il mio reggimento mi sono trovato in una situazione tanto assurda!

"Cosa! Joséphine non vuole che vengano arrestati?!"  
"Non vuole che vengano impiccati. E pure Armand, si è messo a blaterare di carità cristiana! AH, ma quando rientreremo a Parigi, li metterò tutti in riga! Fratello e generi! Adesso però cerchiamo di organizzarci!"  
"Si ….. Padre ….."  
"Dunque, avendo questi pesi morti e non potendoli fare viaggiare a cavallo, per attraversare le Alpi dovrete viaggiare anche Voi donne a cavallo, o meglio, tu a cavallo, le tue sorelle sui muli! Madame Anna non sa cavalcare, da quello che ho capito, mentre Elena potrebbe farcela, se non si stanca poco dopo. In ogni caso, dovremo alleggerire le carrozze. Ed il cocchiere della contessa di Costigliole, quello non lo voglio più vedere! Che se ne torni a casa!"  
"Padre, il viaggio sarà arduo ma ce la faremo. E poi, credo che non avremo problemi di essere attaccati nuovamente, visto che i prigionieri sono in mano nostra."  
"Non ne sarei così convinto! Oscar, tu te la senti di attraversare le Alpi a cavallo? Sii sincera, non ragionare da soldato per una volta e dimmi la verità."  
"Ecco padre, io …. ce la farò…"

Guardo mia figlia negli occhi, così luminosi, brillanti.

"Oscar, non ti ho chiesto se ce la farai, lo so che sei in grado di farcela, ti ho insegnato io a non arrenderti! Io voglio sapere come ti senti! "  
"Padre, non preoccupatevi, sono in grado di farcela."  
"Oscar, sei sicura? Amore mio, tu devi pensare anche alla nostra creatura! Non devi affaticarti! Signore, io preferirei che mia moglie restasse a cassetta con me, tanto dovremo condurre le carrozze ed il carretto, e toccherà a noi soldati farlo. Non credo che Charles e Louis ne siano capaci!"  
"André, credo che tu abbia ragione, meglio che Oscar viaggi con te a casetta, ma dovrà alternarsi con le altre donne, non può arrivare a Vienna viaggiando esclusivamente a cassetta. Deve riposare!"  
"Ma a me non chiedete cosa penso? Insomma! Stiamo parlando di me e della mia pancia! Quindi, decido io! E farò come mi sento. E guai a voi se vi immischiate! Marito e padre, CHIARO?!"

Guardo i miei due uomini male, qui parlano come se io non ci fossi! Passi mio padre, a cui tanto sono abituata, ma che anche mio marito si permetta di comportarsi così, io non lo tollero!

Sentiamo bussare mentre stiamo organizzando il proseguo del nostro viaggio.  
Mio padre risponde: "Accidenti, proprio adesso! AVANTI!"  
E' Armandina che timidamente, risponde: "Ehm ... perdonatemi ..."  
"Cosa vuoi ancora?! Sparisci o giuro che ti pentirai di essere partita con noi!" Urlo sfilandomi una scarpa e preparandomi a lanciarla contro quella svaporata, insopportabile, inopportuna di una cameriera, che continua a guardare mio marito in una maniera indecente!

Vedo mia figlia sfilarsi la scarpa, rimango basito, penso: anche se ho fatto di lei un ottimo soldato, riconosco che infondo è una donna, una donna gelosa di suo marito!

Poi un tonfo, la porta si richiude rapidamente mentre la scarpa sbatte contro l'anta. Se Armandina non fosse scomparsa rapidamente, Oscar l'avrebbe colpita in pieno volto. Mia figlia ha una mira impeccabile, sorrido tra me e me! Ed ama suo marito! Si si, sono davvero felice!

Gerard dice: "Alain hai apparecchiato una tavola degna di un re. Non manca nulla!"  
"Certo, non voglio essere ripreso dal vecchio pazzo! Sai, mi ha pure promosso ad attendente...ih ih ih"

Guardo il risultato del mio lavoro: una tavola ricoperta da una tovaglia candida, piatti puliti ed ordinati con al loro fianco posate, tovagliolo e bicchieri. Al centro, un cesto con il pane, tre bottiglie di vino rosso e delle brocche con l'acqua. Ho messo persino un vaso con dei fiori di campo! Sono davvero soddisfatto, le signore non potranno di certo lamentarsi!

"Uhmmm ... Oste, credo che dal profumino tu abbia preparato un pranzetto succulento! Forse vuoi farti perdonare per averci tradito?"  
"Uhm ... io non ho tradito nessuno! Sgrunt"  
"A no?! E allora chi ha fatto in modo che la locanda fosse isolata dagli altri avventori? E poi le chiavi, le hai date TU!  
"Io sono fedele al mio popolo. E diventeremo una nazione!"  
"Sai che ti dico, che se fosse accaduto qualcosa di irreparabile alle donne, i padroni ti avrebbero già ammazzato!"  
"Noi italiani non siamo violenti. Vogliamo la nostra terra, senza usurpatori o invasori! È così difficile da comprendere?!"  
"Alain, anche l'oste è un sovversivo ed è a conoscenza di ogni cosa. Meglio avvisare il Generale, così deciderà cosa fare di lui!"  
"Si, hai ragione Gerard. Vai tu o vado io?"  
"Alain meglio che lo informi io. Se non ho capito male, poco fa si è arrabbiato con te."  
"Ma nooo! É il Comandante, mi ha requisito il mio libro! Gerard, non ce la faccio più! Sono sei settimane senza ... Gerard, se non posso neppure consolarmi con il mio libro, come farò? Sto impazzendo!"

Guardo Alain, ha uno sguardo allucinato. Credo davvero che stia facendo fatica a non correre in qualche bordello! La sua è quasi una malattia!

"Alain, possibile che con tutti i problemi che abbiamo, tu riesci a pensare a certe cose?! Ma ti rendi conto che abbiamo ben sette prigionieri di sotto, compreso il cocchiere, ed un altro che è qui con noi che ci sta preparando il pasto! Alain, in questo momento mi preoccupo di come affronteremo il viaggio. Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa deciderà il Generale, riguardo ai prigionieri, quindi, non crearci altri problemi, tu con quel benedetto libro!"  
"Si si... va bene. Chiederò aiuto ad Andrè, magari lui convince il Colonnello a rendermelo. Gerard, secondo te chi comanda sotto le lenzuola tra quei due? Ih ih ih"  
"Alain!"  
Sento alcuni passi alle spalle, poi un urlo: "SASSOINNN! QUANDO AVRAI UN MINIMO DI RISPETTO PER I TUOI SUPERIORI!"

Mi volto, vedo il Generale vestito di tutto punto, fiero come il suo solito, pronto a riprendermi per ogni minimo errore, meglio, per quello che lui ritiene essere un errore!

"Oh ... ehm ... Signore ... io non volevo mancare di rispetto al mio comandante. Ma sono sicuro che anche Voi avete la mia stessa curiosità!"  
"Alain! Io non sono curioso! Io penso alla mia progenie!"  
"Si, certo però... Generale, io sto davvero soffrendo. Vi prego, convincete il comandante a restituirmi il libro e Vi giuro che non Vi procurò alcun problema!"  
"Uhm ... Alain, sei incorreggibile. E comunque io non intendo innervosire mia figlia. Lei deve riposare, per il bene del mio François!"  
"Si capisco ... Ascoltate Generale, lo so che Vi avevo detto che l'oste non era a conoscenza dei piani dei sovversivi, ma non è così! Ha appena ammesso di essere informato di ogni cosa, quindi dovete decidere cosa fare di lui."  
"Cosa?! Pure lui?! Ma quanti prigionieri avremo con noi?!"  
"Generale, otto con il cocchiere! Se deciderete di portarli con noi, dovranno essere legati e imprigionati. Altrimenti di questo passo diventeranno di gran numero superiore a noi. Generale dobbiamo sapere assolutamente se sono dei cani sciolti oppure alle loro spalle c'è un'organizzazione. E' fondamentale saperlo!"  
"Si ... dovremo interrogarli. Dopo pranzo ce ne occuperemo ... mentre Joséphine farà il suo riposino. Lei vorrebbe liberarli! Ci manca solo!"  
"COSA?! Madame vorrebbe liberarli? Ma Signore, la Marchesa non sa cosa dice! E poi, ha forse dimenticato che abbiamo rischiato più volte la vita a causa dei ribelli?"  
"Prova a spiegarglielo! Non vuole che vengano impiccati!"  
L'oste ci guarda in malo modo e ribatte: "Evidente la signora ha capito i nostri ideali! E se dovremo affrontare la forca per una giusta causa, lo faremo a testa alta! EVVIVA I LOMBARDO VENETO! EVVIVA! EVVIVA LA LIBERTA'!"  
"MA COSA VOLETE DA NOI?! A NOI DELLE VOSTRE BEGHE NON INTERESSA NULLA! VOLETE METTERVELO BENE IN TESTA?!"  
"VOI SIETE QUI PER CONTO DELL'AUSTRIACA, VERO?!  
"UFF...lo volete capire che non abbiamo nulla a che fare con voi?! Noi siamo qui per questioni che riguardano solo la Francia! Di Voi, dei vostri problemi, della vostra voglia di autonomia non ci interessa nulla! Mettetevelo bene in testa!"  
"SE È VERO CHE NON AVETE NULLA A CHE FARE CON L'AUSTRIACA ED IL NOSTRO OPPRESSORE, ALLORA CONSEGNATECI LA LETTERA!"  
"La lettera non vi riguarda! Sono affari francesi, che non vi interessano!"  
"Signore, il locandiere ha preparato il pranzo, io direi di portarlo in cantina, lontano dagli altri, così potremo interrogarli! "  
"Direi di mangiare Sassoin, poi ci occuperemo di loro. Ah... per i prigionieri, pranzo leggero!"  
"Sissignore!"

"Sassoin, La Salle, eravate presenti alla preparazione del pranzo? Non vorrei che questo rivoluzionario ci avesse avvelenato."  
"State tranquillo Generale. Ha assaggiato tutto lui! Se è ancora vivo ….. ih ih ih. Sapete, Vostra figlia ci ha istruiti a dovere prima della scorsa missione: mangiare solo la piatti dove mangiano anche altri, se possibile lasciare che qualcuno assaggi, mai prendere una pietanza nuova ….. è un ottimo Comandante. Anzi, il migliore che abbia mai incontrato!"  
Rispondo tutto fiero ed impettito, quella donna mi ha conquistato! Ci è voluto molto, ma ho capito che è una persona eccezionale, onesta, caparbia affidabile. Ed in fondo, anche il Vecchio Pazzo è così! Se solo fosse meno attaccato alle sue tradizioni …..  
"Uhmm... su, avvisate tutti gli altri che ci mettiamo a tavola. E poi dobbiamo interrogare i prigionieri."  
"Si certo! Volo!"

Mi precipito di sopra, salgo rapito le scale, a chi busso prima? Uhm ….. origlio le porte, una ad una …. io inizio da madame pom pom ….che così va di sotto dal Generale … ihih… un piccolo dispetto al Vecchio Pazzo.  
Busso …..  
"Madame, il pranzo è pronto. Il Signor Generale è sotto che Vi aspetta!"  
Davvero! Il Geneeerale aspetta me?! Volo! Vado immediatamente ….."  
"Si si …. Andate andate …. madamigella Elena, se volete prepararvi, avviso anche il conte Girodelle."  
Ma si, un dispetto al Generale ed una cortesia a madamigella!  
"Si, ecco … io .. vorrei … nulla Soldato, andate pure…"  
"Bene, allora avviso il maggiore e lo mando a bussarvi! Va bene, vero?!"

Sorrido felice, se io non posso stare con mia moglie, che almeno madamigella sia contenta! E' così carina, dolce ….. una fanciulla soave!

"Ecco.. io … Grazie Soldato Sassoin. Siete davvero gentile!"  
"Di nulla Madamigella. Vado! Armandina, se vuoi scendere per dare una mano, sei la benvenuta!"  
"Si, certo. Lo faccio con piacere! Madame Battista, vado di sotto."  
"Si vai pure cara, e non cacciarti nei guai, capito?! Ricordati che siamo circondati prevalentemente da soldati e delinqueeenti! Vero soldato Sassoin?"  
"Vero Madame. Ma se alludete al comandante Oscar, Vi assicuro che quando nessuno si mette sulla sua strada è innocua. Non so se mi spiego?!"  
"Si, Hh inteso Alain, credo che Armaaandina abbia capito la lezione. Vero cara?"  
"Ssssi, Madame!" sussurro appena, ma certo che no! IO voglio quell'uomo, così bello, dolce ….. che poi non capisco cosa ci trovi in quella mezza donna! Non ha nulla di ciò che cerca un uomo: è piatta, senza seno, senza curve, troppo magra, troppo alta. E poi è scialba, non si trucca, non si acconcia come si conviene ad una dama. Ah …. Se solo riuscissi a stare sola con quel bel moro ….  
"Bene, io vado ad avvisare gli altri. Con permesso!"  
"Si, vai pure Alain, a dopo ….."

Esco rapido dalla stanza di madame pom pom, spero davvero che quella ragazza lasci in pace il povero e innocuo André, altrimenti il diavolo biondo è capacissima di farla arrivare a Parigi correndo!  
Ih ih …. Meglio che vada a bussare alla porta del maggiore.

"Maggiore, posso?"  
"Sassoin sei tu. Cosa succede?"  
Guardo il Maggiore, è inappuntabile, nei suoi abiti perfettamente stirati ed inamidati. Si sta sistemando lo jabot al collo. Passa le mani sul lungo gilet per togliere qualsiasi piega.  
"Maggiore, il pranzo è pronto. Se volete scendere di sotto, potreste accompagnare madamigella Elena ….. credo che le farebbe piacere!"  
"Elena dov'è?"  
"Nella sua stanza, su andate Maggiore!"  
"Grazie Alain. Adesso scendiamo!"  
Il maggiore si guarda ancora un attimo allo specchio, che uomo strano, davvero un perfettino!  
"Io vado a chiamare gli altri! A dopo maggiore!"

Esco e mi avvio alla porta della contessa d'Evreux.

Busso leggero e dico :"Signor conte, contessa ….. scusate il disturbo, il pranzo è pronto!"  
La contessa, dopo avere aperto la porta, ribatte: "Il pranzo? Ma …. Alain, credevo che nella locanda ci fossimo solamente noi! Si può sapere chi si è occupato del pranzo?"  
"Il locandiere Madame, sotto il nostro controllo! Gerard ed io abbiamo visionato il suo operato e lo abbiamo obbligato ad assaggiare ogni pietanza! Potete stare tranquilla!"  
Rispondo tutto fiero del mio operato. Se abbiamo un pranzo perfetto è anche per merito mio! So fare bene il mio mestiere, io!  
"Bene, se è così, allora possiamo mangiare in tutta tranquillità! Louis ho ancora tanto sonno, dopo pranzo tornerò immediatamente in camera."  
"Certo Marianne, ed io veglierò sul tuo riposo! Devi riprenderti dallo spavento. Non voglio che tu o il nostro piccolo non stiate bene! Vieni, andiamo. Grazie Alain!"  
Il marchese guarda sua moglie con occhi dolci, credo che si amino molto. Il Vecchio Pazzo avrà tanti difetti, ma ha scelto dei mariti perfetti per le sue figlie, sono tutti innamorati delle loro spose, e per un nobile è una vera eccezione. In fondo, è un uomo di buon cuore.

Esco dalla stanza dei conti e decido di andare dai marchesi di Liancourt, anche se ho parecchio timore di disturbare. La Marchesa non perde occasione per sfinire il marito. Mi chiedo come faccia quell'uomo ad essere così in carne, con tutta l'attività a cui lo sottopone la moglie.

Busso ….

"Joséphine hanno bussato ….." soffio sul corpo della mia sposa, adagiato nel letto, con il viso affondato nel suo splendido seno.  
"Non mi importa Charles …. oggi sei poco presente! Ed io potrei risentirne! Esigo le tue attenzioni! Su su …. la tua prestazione è davvero ….. uff ….."

TOC TOC busso nuovamente, qui non vengono ad aprire. Ma io non posso demordere, il Generale potrebbe arrabbiarsi con me!

"Joséphine, continuano a bussare, dobbiamo aprire ….."

"Madame, Monsieur …. perdonatemi …." A questo punto provo a fare sentire la mia voce.

"Jo, è Alain, dobbiamo aprire …. ti prego lasciami andare!" la mia voce è una supplica, non possiamo certo farci trovare così da quel soldato!  
"Uff … e va bene, vai pure! Ma non pensare che io mi accontenti!" incrocio le braccia al petto mentre guardo male mio marito, oggi la sua prestazione è assolutamente insufficiente! Non si impegna, è superficiale! Rivoglio il mio Charles! Che sia davvero stanco?! Ma no, cosa vado a pensare, lui non è mai stanco!  
Lascio il letto, indosso velocemente le coullottes, infilo pantaloni e camicia, mentre lascio la stanza per andare nell'anticamera dico: "Joséphine, vorrei che capissi che mi sento davvero stanco. Ho bisogno di riposo, comprendimi cara!"  
"No che non ti comprendo! Vite vite! Io ho delle necessità!"  
Guardo mio moglie, è seduta nel letto, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini, le braccia incociate al petto ed un'espressione in viso che non promette nulla di buono. Sembra una bambina imbronciata perché le hanno appeno tolto il suo giocattolo prefertito!  
"Joséphine, tu hai sempre necessità, ma anch'io ho le mie!"  
"Tu tu tu …. non sei tu a portare in grembo nostro figlio! Sono IO! Quindi tu devi soddisfarmi! Ed ora muoviti, vedi cosa vuole Alain! E torna rapido qui!"  
Ribatto con voce squillante alle proteste di mio marito, batto una mano sul materasso, lo guardo mentre si veste. Tanto lo spoglierò in un attimo!  
"Si, ci sto andando!" Mi precipito verso la porta, poso la mano sulla maniglia, apro la porta. Davanti a me c'è Alain, domando: "Cosa succede Alain?"  
"Perdonate il disturbo, ma è pronto il pranzo. Se volete scendere di sotto, la tavola è già apparecchiata! C'è un'ottima zuppa, un arrosto e delle patate. E del buon vino!"  
Sorrido e rispondo soddisfatto: "Davvero un pranzo succulento. Arriviamo immediatamente. Grazie Alain!"  
"Marchese, perdonatemi, ma …. ecco … state bene? Siete un poco pallido … sembrate stanco!"  
Guardo per bene il marchese, è pallido, spettinato, con due occhiaie spaventose. È vestito in modo …. Bizzarro: ha abbottonato male la camicia, non ha chiuso i polsini ed ha i pantaloni sbottonati! Poveretto, madame Joséphine deve averlo stremato!  
"Si, in effetti sono stanco. A dire il vero, ho bisogno di dormire!"  
"Bene, allora vi ci vuole un buon pranzo e un bel bicchiere di vino, magari anche due! Vi aspettiamo di sotto! Il Generale è già a tavola!"  
"Grazie Alain."

Esco dalla stanza dei Marchesi e mi dirigo ad avvisare i prossimi compagni di viaggio.  
Vado davanti alla porta della Marchesa di Saluzzo, busso piano.  
"Madame, perdonatemi, posso disturbare?" dico piano, timoroso di disturbare il sonno del piccolo Carlo.  
"Cosa c'è Alain?"  
"Marchesa scusate ma sono qui per avvisarvi che il pranzo è in tavola."  
"Si, certo tra poco arriviamo!"

Vedo il conte, la sua mano è stretta a quella di suo figlio, si avvicina e mi domanda: "Alain, ci sono novità circa i nostri prigionieri?"  
"Signore, dopo pranzo il Generale vuole interrogarli! Sembra che anche l'oste sia molto coinvolto!"  
"Davvero?! Alain vorrei essere presente all'interrogatorio."  
"Ecco...dovrete parlare con Vostro fratello!"  
"Si, certo lo farò! Adesso scendiamo."  
"Si .. io vado ad avvisare il comandante, con permesso!" mi inchino, esco rapido e mi dirigo verso la stanza del mio amico Andrè.

Mi avvicino alla porta della stanza di Andrè e del comandante, spero che si sia calmata. Busso.  
TOC TOC  
"Andrè! Posso?"  
"Alain entra…"  
"Andrè ... il pranzo è pronto! Andrè dimmi, va tutto bene?" dico piano restando nello specchio della porta, non vorrei incorrere nuovamente nell'ira del Comandante. È tanto cara, un ottimo soldato, il migliore comandante che abbia mai incontrato, ma ultimamente è un poco … isterica, ecco, l'ho pensato, è isterica.  
Il comandante, con tono canzonatorio, risponde: "Soldato Sassoin, cosa c'è, temi forse il tuo comandante? Su avanti fatti coraggio, entra!"  
"Ecco...veramente. Scusatemi Comandante, ma non capisco perché mi abbiate requisito il libro!"  
"Ih ih ih …. Vuoi davvero saperlo soldato Sassoin?! Te lo dirò! Vedi, come avrai inteso, ero un tantino agitata per colpa di quella Armandina, e così, per sfogarmi, me la sono presa con la tazza e con te. Soddisfatto adesso?"  
"Ma Comandante, perché anche con me? Io cosa ho fatto di male?"  
"Alain, dovevo pur sfogarmi con qualcuno, ti pare? E poi meglio prendersela con un libro che sparare addosso a qualcuno! Giusto Alain?"  
"Ssssi ... certo ... però potreste rendermelo?"  
"Non lo so, ci penserò! Ma dimmi, cosa ci fai qui? Forse sei venuto per il libro?"  
"Eh? No no... per il pranzo. É tutto pronto. Però Comandante siate comprensiva: senza il mio libro come faccio a consolarmi?"  
"Come fanno tutti gli altri, ovvio!"  
"Ma comandante, Andrè ha voi, la marchesa suo marito, il Conte Armand la marchesa Anna, ma io ho solo il mio libro. Vi prego rendetemelo!" guardo il comandante con lo sguardo più supplichevole che riesco a fare, non credo di riuscire a convincerla con le buone maniere, provo con la pietà!  
"E così che la pensi? Però! … Ma ci sono mio padre, Gerard, Girodelle, loro certo non fanno tutte queste storie, solo tu!" rispondo sorridente alla provocazione del mio sottoposto. Se vuole giocare con me, va bene.  
"Eh...si però io ... lo sapete... non so stare senza una donna! Vi prego!"  
"Soldato Sassoin, possibile che un libro possa sostituire la tua donna? E poi, come dice mio padre, un poco di astinenza non può certo fare male! Ih ih ih …."  
Guardo supplichevole il mio amico e commilitone mentre dico "Andrè! Ti prego, aiutami! Io non ce la faccio!"

Ma Oscar continua beffarda: "Alain, non è possibile che tu dipenda in questo modo da un … libro!"  
"Andrè! Aiutamiiiii! Ti prego! Comandante! Davvero... io non ce la faccio!"  
Non so davvero più come fare, senza il mio libro impazzirò!  
André mi guarda e ribatte: "Alain, ma è un libro mica tua moglie!"  
"Lo so ... ma é una consolazione! Voi due non potete capirmi... Voi ... ecco ... dividete il letto quando volete! Io sono ormai quasi due mesi che non sfioro la pelle profumata di una donna! I capelli di seta! Un petto morbido in cui affondare!" sospiro, sogno, non ce la faccio più!  
Le parole e l'atteggiamento irrivereeti di Alain mi mandano su tutte le furie, afferro il libro che è sul tavolo e glielo lancio contro urlando: "SOLDATO SASSOIN! SE DAVVERO STAI BRAMANDO PER QUESTO LIBRO ALLORA PRENDILO AL VOLO!"  
Vedo il comandante tirarmelo dietro con una tale forza da prenderlo in pieno petto e mi dice: "Adesso mi posso ritenere soddisfatta! Alain questa è stata la mia piccola vendetta!" scoppio a ridere, soddisfatta. Guardo Andrè, mi sorride.  
"Ahiaaaa! Comandante! Picchiate duro!" Mi piego in due per il dolore! Caspita che furia! "  
Ma si può sapere a quale vendetta vi riferite?"  
"Ricordi Alain, quella volta che ero sulla carrozza e ti avevo chiesto di fermarti perché volevo scendere?!"  
Raccolgo il mio libro e ribatto: "Nooo ! Non è possibile! Comandante, Voi ricordate ancora quell'episodio!"  
"Certo, credevi che l'avessi dimenticato?"  
"Ma io l'ho fatto nel Vostro interesse! Accidenti, certo che questo povero libro è ridotto davvero male! André, tra tua suocera che me l'ha gettato nel fuoco e tua moglie, ormai è quasi illeggibile!"  
"Ih ih … Amico mio, credevo che a te interessassero le illustrazioni e non la lettura!"  
"Entrambi André. Ma adesso … guarda che disastro! Vuol dire che non appena avrò l'occasione, andrò al villaggio a cercarmene un altro! … Io vado…. Ah Comandante, comunque grazie per avermelo restituito!" rispondo sorridente, almeno ho di nuovo il mio libro!

Vedo Alain lasciare la nostra camera, non appena rimango da solo con mia moglie le chiedo: "Oscar, certo che il povero Alain sta davvero soffrendo molto!"  
"Uhmm. Ma sentilo! Adesso lo commiseri!"  
"Vedi, infondo lo capisco, è solo, senza sua moglie e per un uomo come lui, è una vera sofferenza."  
"Tu, André, riusciresti a resistere senza una donna per qualche mese?"  
Mi avvicino a mia moglie, l'abbraccio tirandola verso di me, sento il suo corpo contro al mio, le poso un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, sussurro: "Sarei capace di resistere senza una donna per tutta la vita, ma senza di te nemmeno un giorno!"  
Le parole di André mi emozionano, mi stringo a lui, appoggio il capo sul suo petto, posso sentire i battiti del suo cuore, con le mani cingo il suo torace, lui mi strige più forte, mi perdo nel suo abbraccio, nel suo profumo. Vorrei che il mondo fosse tutto così, nel suo caldo abbraccio, protetta dal suo amore.

Siamo riuniti tutti a tavola. Osservo madame pom pom, non demorde, continua imperterrita a guardare il vecchio pazzo. Certo che se qui ci fosse madame Marguerite, l'avrebbe messa al suo posto già da un pezzo.

Quanto è bello il mio Augustin! E pensare che mi sono offerta di preparargli la vasca ma lui non me lo ha permesso.  
Però, che uomo bello e prestante; l'ho visto con la camicia sbottonata … uhmmm.. il suo petto che emozioni che ha suscitato in me. Sono sicura che stanotte lo sognerò!  
Se solo mi degnasse di uno sguardo, sarei la donna più felice del mondo e lui diventerebbe l'uomo più appagato e tranquillo del mondo!  
Ma per hé non mi degna nemmeno di uno sguardo, forse ho qualcosa che non va?!

Accidenti! Sento lo sguardo di madame Battista su di me, quella donna è uguale alla sua serva. Ma come debbo farglielo capire che non mi interessa?!  
Non posso certo prendere l'esempio di mia figlia, che ha mandato in frantumi la tazza che Armandina ha portato André?! Cosa faccio, punto la pistola contro le sue bestiacce?! Cielo che pensieri irriverenti che sto facendo!  
Uffa! Continua a guardarmi, meglio che dica qualcosa a mia figlia, altrimenti di questo passo diventerò lo zimbello di Joséphine e di Sassoin che mi sorride come un imbecille.

Osservo la mia coppia di sposini, sono davvero teneri, entrano nel salone tenendosi per mano. Sono identici, stessi modi, stessi vizi. In fondo hanno ricevuto la stessa educazione. Sono impeccabili, entrambi con indosso camicia e pantaloni, nulla fuori posto. Si, ho fatto un ottimo lavoro con loro due.  
"Oscar, Andrè! Mancavate solo voi due! Su, sedetevi qui, al mio fianco. Vieni qui figliola! Come stai? Ti sei riposata?"  
"Si, Padre. Mi sono riposata e sto benissimo!"  
"Bene! Armandina, puoi servire il pranzo! E tu Oscar vedi di mangiare! In questi giorni ti ho osservata, mangi troppo poco! Andrè non si prende abbastanza cura di te!"  
"Ma cosa dite Padre?! André è sempre molto attento a me, non potrei desiderare di più!"  
"Ma mangi troppo poco! Su su ... adesso mangia!"  
"Padre, per favore! Io non ho nessuna intenzione di mangiare più del dovuto. Marianne, Joséphine, forse voi mangiate più del solito?"  
"Oscar, io ho un appetito esagerato! In tutti i sensi! Ih ih ih"  
Le parole di mia figlia mi mandano su tutte le furie. Vorrei urlare ma mi controllo. Sono presenti tutti, non posso, ma con tono severo ribatto: "Joséphine cara, la pietanza si raffredda, mangia e fallo per due!"  
"Certo Padre! Buon appetito!"

Madame Oscar è seduta di fronte a me, è accanto a suo marito, adesso comprendo che sono fatti l'uno per l'altra. Però è bellissima, ancora più di prima. Forse è la gravidanza ma è davvero molto bella! All'improvviso sento la voce di Elena, che è seduta accanto a me, mi sussurra: "Victor, forse non vi sentite bene?"  
"Eh? No no... sto benissimo! Stavo solo pensando che Madame Oscar e Andrè sono una gran bella coppia! Sapete, li conosco da vent'anni e non li ho mai visti così felici. Spero che anche Voi sarete felice come madame Oscar. Vi prometto che farò di tutto per vedervi sorridere sempre!"  
"Ne sono sicura Victor ... grazie" rispondo mentre sento il viso andare in fiamme, mi sento un poco imbarazzata dalle parole di Victor, ma sono molto lusingata!

"Padre, abbiamo un argomento in sospeso, circa i prigionieri ..."  
"Ah...dimmi Joséphine. Ti ascolto"

Uff...adesso mi tocca pure sopportare i discorsi senza senso di mia figlia. Cosa sa lei di come funzionano queste cose?! Ah...quanta pazienza che devo avere! Ma sarò buono e tranquillo, solo per il bene del mio nipotino.

"Padre, cosa intendete fare con Riccardo e gli altri?! Vi avverto, non voglio sentire che li consegnerete alle autorità per farli impiccare perché io ve lo impedirò!" dico tutta fiera e decisa, lo so che sto sfidando mio padre, ma non mi importa.  
"Joséphine, figliola cara, li consegneremo alle autorità austriache che provvederanno a processarli! Così va bene cara?"  
"NO! Assolutamente NO! Mi avete detto che verranno condannati alla forca. Voi non potete permettere che accada un'ingiustizia del genere!"  
"Cara, non urlare. Non fa bene né a te, né alla creatura che porti in grembo. Verranno giudicati da un tribunale, noi non possiamo cambiare le leggi austriache. Ritengo plausibile che vengano condannati all'estremo supplizio. Su cara, ora pensa a te ed a mio nipote." Rispondo tranquillo, come se avessi davanti a me un bambino, con tono didascalico ed i modi più gentili che riesco ad avere. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, non so neppure io come faccio a mantenere la calma.

"PADRE! Mi state irritando! Quegli uomini non sono cattivi, difendono semplicemente le loro idee liberali. E poi, Vi ricordo che non ci hanno fatto nulla, potete chiederlo anche a mia sorella ,ad Anna ed Elena!"  
"Nulla? Ci hanno assaliti durante il viaggio. Hanno rapito le mie figlie! Secondo te questo é nulla? Se avessero rapito uno dei tuoi figli tu cosa avresti fatto?! CHARLES, vedi di tranquillizzare tua moglie!" inizio a non sopportare più le intemperanze della mia figlia maggiore.  
"Andrè, certo che Joséphine non vuole cedere! Voglio parlare con questi ribelli"  
Dico sottovoce al mio Andrè.

"Oscar vorrei ascoltare le motivazioni di Joséphine!"  
Guardo mia cognata e domando: "Joséphine cosa ti fa pensare che i ribelli siano brava gente?"  
"Andrè, hanno parlato di libertà, del sogno di una patria loro, di una terra in cui possano fare crescere i loro figli. Del lavoro, per loro. Sognano un futuro migliore. Non credo che sia un reato! Loro cercano solo di costruire un mondo migliore, vogliono essere una nazione."  
"Quindi Joséphine, secondo te quegli uomini si battono per una causa sacrosanta! Vero?"  
"Si, certo! Mi pare che sia una buona causa! Tu non credi Andrè? Oscar?"  
"Ecco, io ... Joséphine, io ... osservando il tuo punto di vista, non hai tutti i torti!"  
"Andrè! Io prima di esprimermi voglio parlare con loro. Padre, spero che per Voi non sia un problema."  
"Oscar! Non vedo perché dovresti parlare con loro per discutere di politica! Ti ricordo che sono ribelli, oppositori del sistema e vanno consegnati alle autorità! E sapete cosa dico a voi tre?! Che la questione non ci riguarda! Noi abbiamo il compito di consegnare la lettera all'imperatore Josèphe e di consegnare gli oppositori alla giustizia!"  
Mio fratello Armand interviene: "Un momento Augustin, anch'io voglio essere presente all'interrogatorio. Voglio fare alcune domande a quegli uomini."  
"Oh...BASTA! Qui comando io! Siete tutti ai miei ordini! O vi deferisco alla corte marziale! CHIARO?! I banditi verranno con noi e a Vienna verranno processati. Fine del discorso! Non sta a noi decidere! Ed ora finite di mangiare! Sgrunt!"  
"Andrè, mio padre é furioso. Meglio rimandare la discussione a dopo"  
"Si Oscar, ma io voglio vederli, e parlare con quegli uomini, anche se questo significa mettermi contro tuo padre!"  
"Anche io. Voglio capire prima di giudicare. A sentire Joséphine ... ecco ... io non credo che meritino l'impiccagione"

Mia sorella è sorda alla presa di posizione di mio padre e continua: "Potete urlare e strepitare quanto volete, ma io farò di tutto affinché quegli uomini non vengano impiccati!"  
"Joséphine, tesoro, calmati..."  
Mi alzo dalla sedia, prendo il mio piatto e concludo: "Charles, preferisco mangiare in camera piuttosto che dividere la tavola con mio padre!"  
"Si si ... vai pure figliola. CHARLES! Occupati di tua moglie! E che si riposi! Sono stato chiaro?" Guardo mio genero dritto negli occhi.  
Mio suocero fa paura con quello sguardo! Balbetto appena "Sissss signore! Vado..."  
Non appena Charles e Joséphine si allontanano guardo severamente i presenti e continuo: " Spero che nessuno appoggi quella sciocca!"  
"Padre, prima di esprimere un giudizio voglio parlare con loro. Non adiratevi, tanto non cambio idea. Mi avete insegnato Voi ad usare la testa, a ragionare."  
"OSCAR!"  
"Augustin, come ho già detto, anch'io voglio ascoltare quella gente, e tu non me lo impedirai."  
"Ma cosa ho fatto di male? Ditemi, dove ho sbagliato? Oscar, c'era un tempo in cui una parola di tuo padre era legge per te!"  
"Padre, credo che sia giunto il momento di ascoltare anche gli altri. E poi, Voi mi avete inculcato un forte senso di giustizia. Lo avete forse dimenticato?"  
"Certo, che stai usando contro tuo padre!"  
" Vi sbagliate Padre, non è così! Desidero solo che non si commetta un'ingiustizia."  
"E sia. Su parlate. Uno per volta! Victor, inizia tu"  
"Ecco Signore, vedete, per vent'anni sono stato al servizio di Vostra figlia, conosco il suo valore e i suoi sentimenti, è una persona corretta e leale! ... Comandante, appoggio le Vostre ragioni, anche se Vostro padre ha ragione: quegli uomini sono dei sovversivi e come tali andrebbero trattati. Ma se volete conoscere le loro ragioni, ascoltateli, sono dalla Vostra parte."  
"Su...dai Louis."  
"Ecco .. Signore, mia moglie mi ha raccontato che sono dei banditi gentiluomini. Che non le hanno fatte del male e che si sono preoccupati per loro affinché stessero bene, soprattutto il loro capo."  
"E quindi Louis cosa pensi? Su, esprimiti liberamente! Li vorresti liberare?!"  
"Ecco ... io direi di ascoltarli prima di consegnarli..."  
Scuoto il capo sconvolto, qui non hanno più rispetto per l'autorità costituita, che poi sarei io!  
"Armand, a te non chiedo nulla... tanto sei un prete! Alain?"  
"Signore, sono al servizio del comandante Oscar, non vorrei contraddirla, come sapete ha un brutto carattere! Ih ih ... Non vorrei che mi sequestrasse nuovamente il mio libro. Quindi, l'appoggio!"  
"ALAIN! Come ti permetti! Continua così ed al nostro ritorno ti chiudo di nuovo in cella di rigore! SAPPILO!"  
"Gerard, e tu? Su parla!"  
"Signore, sono un uomo prima di essere un soldato, direi di ascoltarli."  
"Oscar, questi soldati sono uguali a te! E sia, li ascolteremo. Avanti di questo passo dove finiremo?!"  
"Padre, non rammaricatevi. So bene che in fondo siete un uomo buono e generoso."

_**San Giovanni Rotondo, al Santuario di Padre Pio**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, cosa avete portato con Voi? Ma... sembra un cero! GENERALE! Siete impossibile!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Io impossibile! E allora voi due, cosa siete, visto che avete deciso di farmi un dispetto talmente grande da costringermi ad accendere dei ceri!"  
_**Terry:**_ "Tanto non ci farete cambiare idea: sarà Sophie!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Non è possibile! ARMAND! ACCENDI ANCHE IL TUO CERO, E ANCHE VOI DUE, OSCAR E ANDRE'!"  
_**Armand:**_ "Augustin calmati! Hai una certa età! Ecco...un altro cero. Così va bene? Uff!"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Padre! Siete impossibile. E comunque io non posso affaticarmi, il mio cero é nella macchina. Andate Voi a prenderlo!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Si, vado io a prenderlo. Tu stai qui e non ti muovere."  
_**Oscar:**_ "Si Padre, resto qui con Andrè e le Autrici. State attento alle scale!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?! E' vero, nella piazza antistante ci sono le scale e la strada è tutta in discesa! ... AUTRICI!"  
_**Aizram e Terry: **_ "SISSIGNORE, AI VOSTRI ORDINI!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Fate meno le spiritose! Piuttosto non fatemi inciampare per le scale o ruzzolare giù per la montagna, capito!"  
_**Aizram e Terry:**_ " Ah ah ah ah ah"  
_**Generale:**_ "Questa risata non mi piace affatto! Povero me! Marguerite, prega per me!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Si, hai ragione caro! Non solo la risata sa di Arpie ma anche i loro sguardi sono enigmatici. Augustin, pregherò per te! E adesso va caro e che il Sant'Uomo che ha vissuto in questi luoghi, ti assista."  
_**Aizram:**_ " Madame non esagerate! Vostro marito vuole quattro ceri! Tra poco chiederà anche di essere immerso in qualche fonte? Su su ..."

_**Generale: **_" Ohi ohi... Marguerite... povero me! Le Arpie hanno colpito ancora! Un ragazzino mi ha lanciato un pallone addosso, mentre salivo le scale! Ohi ohi ohi...la mia povera testa! Per fortuna il cero é integro!"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, lo dobbiamo portare in ospedale?"  
_**Terry:**_ "Ma che strano! Qui non ci sono mai bambini che giocano a pallone, ma come è possibile che Vi abbia colto una pallonata? Ih ih ... Possibile che tutti gli avvenimenti più impensabili debbono accadere a Voi?"  
_**Generale:**_ " Ecco, appunto. Lo chiedo io a voi! Tutte a me?! Ma prendetevela con Armand!"  
_**Aizram:**_ " Armand?! Ma Generale, almeno in questo luogo di preghiera salvaguardiamolo, lui dopo tutto ha qualche possibilità in più per essere ascoltato! Ih ih ih ..."  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Caro, Madamigella ha ragione. Su su, ora accendi questi ceri e prega! Che così ti rilassi un poco!"  
_**Generale:**_ " Si ... Armand, Oscar, André, su muovetevi e accendete anche i vostri!"  
_**Andrè:**_ "Ma Signore, io desidero che sia Sophie..."  
_**Oscar:**_ "Anche io Padre "  
_**Marguerite:**_ "Sentito caro, non puoi farci nulla! I ragazzi e le Arpie vogliono che sia Sophie!"  
_**Generale:**_ " NOOOOOO! IO VOGLIO FRANÇOIS! … Armand e voi altri accendiamo i ceri! …"

_**Armand:**_ "Ecco fatto! Sono tutti accesi."  
_**Generale: **_"Armand prega con me, affinché Padre Pio faccia rinsavire le Arpie dai loro propositi, ovvero misfatti, e le convinca a non farmi più dispetti e soprattutto a darmi il mio erede!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale adesso che ci siamo seduti tutti alle panchine antistanti la Chiesa dobbiamo rispondere alla corrispondenza. Ecco Generale, come sempre sono giunti i commenti da Efp da faceboock, da wattpatt, due e-mail e come sempre tramite whattapp ci ha scritto Australia"  
_**Generale: **_"E così la gattaccia si è inventata un nuovo mezzo di comunicazione?!... Date qua…"  
_**Terry: **_"Con quale missiva volte cominciare?"  
_**Generale: **_"Con la gattaccia, ma con il supporto di tutti. Immagino che la sua corrispondenza sia indirizzata un poco a tutti noi!"  
_**Aizram: **_"E' così Generale, infatti abbiamo portato nel nostro tempo tutti i diretti interessati! .. Prego chi comincia ….."  
_**Oscar: **_"Padre, se non Vi dispiace vorrei leggerla io."  
_**Generale: **_" Ma certo cara, eccola qui, leggi."  
_**Oscar: **_"Cosa?! Ma …."  
_**André: **_"Cosa c'è Oscar?"  
_**Oscar: **_"André ascolta ….  
Sospiro tra le lacrime per il dolore alla pancia dovuto al troppo ridereeeee... veramente non so chi sia più fuori a sto punto... ahaha no! Ma Armandina è una capra! Ma ci rendiamo conto che ha capito meno di un acca sta donna ( che stando a Oscar ha i minuti contati x continuare a respirare) ihih! … André, ma damigella Australia, credo che si sia fatta una cattiva opinione di me …"  
_**André: **_"Oscar, Madamigella si è espressa dopo aver letto il capitolo. E' ovvio che dopo aver mandato in frantumi la tazza, dica queste cose."  
_**Oscar: **_"Andrè, io … veramente ….."  
_**Generale: **_"Su figliola continua a leggere, sentiamo cosa dice la donzella."  
_**Oscar: **_"Padre, questo è per Voi! ….  
La sua padrona poi... al posto del cervello ha veramente i pom pom! Ahaha ma secondo teeeeeee! Poteva mai il vecchio pazzo lasciarti a... preparare il bagno, massaggio e tutto?!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ma che storia è questa?! E' così la Contessa voleva massaggiarti la schiena nella vasca da bagno?"  
_**Generale: **_"No, no, aspetta non è come pensi ….."  
_**Marguerite: **_"Oscar, dammi la tua pistola."  
_**Oscar: **_"Madre, cosa intendete fare?!"  
_**Marguerite: **_" Spaventare madame Battista."  
_**Oscar: **_"Madre cosa dite, non potete farlo!"  
_**Marguerite: **_" Invece si! Autrici, dov'è madame pom pom?"  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"Eccomi qui madame Margueeerite!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Madame Battista come avete osato avanzare una proposta indecente a mio marito?"  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"Madame Marguerite, siamo donne, quindi potete capirmi perfettamente…"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Cioè?!"  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"Io amo Augustin!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Oscar! Dammi la tua pistola!"  
_**Oscar: **_"Madre …"  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"Santo cielo! Non bastava la figlia adesso anche la madre! Auguuustin io scappo, tua moglie è folle! Augustin caro ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo. Almeno lì sono al sicuro, per adesso!"  
_**Marguerite: **_" Madame Battista, non avvicinatevi più a mio marito, altrimenti non mi limiterò certo a frantumare una tazza, CAPITO!"  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"ARMAAAANDINAAAA!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madre, calmatevi, adesso devo continuare a leggere la missiva di Australia! ….. Ehm- contessa rompi timpani ... ma dico! Se oscar è cosi gelosa di Andre.. non avrà forse preso da sua madre?! Vedi che anche senza uso di armi... ti assicuro che Marguerite ti fa cambiare i connotati!.."  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"ME NE SONO ACCORTA MADAMIGELLA, ED E' PER QUESTO MOTIVO CHE STO SCAPPAAANDOOO…"

_**Oscar: **_"Alain questo è per te!"  
_**Alain: **_"Cosa dice la simpatica Australia?"  
_**Oscar: **_"Alain ascolta! ….  
Ahaha meno male che al solito il mio tesoruccio risolve la situazione! Anche se .. che cavolo... sempre lui è braccato tra il vecchio scimunito da una parte... e la rottura della pom pom dall'altra! Angoscia x lui! Alainuccio mio, prima torni a Paris meglio è ... lontano da sti pazzi... ihihih"  
_**Alain: **_"Oh Madamigella Australia, Voi si che avete capito la mia insolita situazione! Detto tra noi, non ce la faccio più! Avete ragione, non basta che debba sopportare questa famiglia di matti, poi ci si mettono le mie crisi d'astinenza, ed io rischio davvero di impazzire!"  
_**Oscar: **_"Non credi di esagerare Alain?"  
_**Alain: **_"No, Comandante. Il problema è davvero serio: io non resisto più! Voglio tornare a Parigi da mia moglie!"  
_**Generale: **_"Sassoin, ti rendi conto che siamo davanti a un santuario e tu parli in questo modo?!"  
_**Alain: **_"Generale, non credo di aver detto nulla di male, infondo sono un uomo sposato e Nostro Signore ha benedetto la mia unione con Sabrina, vero Conte Armand?"  
_**Armand:**_ "Beh, si, certo Alain! Dio benedice il matrimonio e la famiglia."  
_**Generale: **_"Appunto Armand, e tu non sei ancora sposato!"  
_**Oscar: **_"Padre, lasciatemi continuare! …. Zio Armand, Australia vi scrive …  
Carletto poi, oh! Ma ci si mette sto rompino quando vuole eh? Mortaccini suoi... quantaaaaaaa pazienza caro Armand... forse, dico forse... tra qualche anno riuscirai a "giacere" tranquillo con la tua donna.. ahah scusa se rido, ma che altro si può fare? Vero? Ahaha chissà chissà!"  
_**Armand:**_ "Ohhhh Ma che strano linguaggio! Ha detto … mortacci?! Autrici, cosa significa?"  
_**Generale: **_"Ehmm … Armand, meglio sorvolare."  
_**Armand:**_ "Capisco! Credo che sia un'espressione irriverente."  
_**Generale: **_"Ovvio caro fratello, cosa puoi aspettarti dalla donzella?!"  
_**Armand:**_ "Umm … Madamigella Australia, riguardo a giacere con Anna, temo che di questo passo, ahimè … ci vorrà del tempo per concederci una notte d'amore!"  
_**Generale: **_"Su, caro fratello, un poco di astinenza non può che farti bene! Ih ih ih …."  
_**Armand:**_ " Augustin!"  
_**Oscar: **_ "Joséphine, questo passaggio è rivolto a te!"  
_**Joséphine: **_"Davvero! Cosa dice la simpatica Australia?"  
_**Oscar: **_"Ascolta ….  
E poi poveriii cariiiii- si, pure INDIFESI "mancati" banditi (beh, chiaramente questa non è la loro vocazione no? Ehehe. ;)... spero non lasceranno mai il loro day job! Senno' di che vivono poi? Ihihih) ... se vrmente li mettono in carrozza con Jo flagello di dio... x me moriranno prima del loro tempo! .. ahah ma almeno verranno risparmiati alle prigioni austriache! Tanto, a ben vedere... non hanno combinato nulla di male .. tranne che lucidare quel piccolo posto con olio di gomiti! Ihihih."  
_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah … Australia, ci potete giurare! Se faranno il viaggio con me, ne leggerete di belle. E poi, come ho già ribadito a mio padre, farò di tutto affinché Riccardo e tutti gli altri vengano liberati!"  
_**Generale: **_"SCORDATELO!"  
_**Oscar: **_"Calmatevi Padre! Padre, Australia, si complimenta con voi."  
_**Generale: **_"Con me?! Scherzi!"  
_**Oscar: **_"Affatto, ascoltate…  
Generalone, che... stile figurino! Ihihih ahaha ma.. sapete che... quasi quasi vi faccio foto e chiedo alle nostre Sempre Adorabili arpie di postarla su EFP x la FELICITA PURA delle vostre ammiratrici (meno me, ovviamnt! Fosse Alain- HELLLLOOOOOOO. Ihihi)..."  
_**Generale: **_"AUTRICI VI PROIBISCO DI ASCOLTARLA! Non voglio che pubblichiate una mia foto, intesi!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Terry, proverò a cercala sui siti, spero di trovare una in cui è ritratto il nostro Generale! Ih ih …"  
_**Terry: **_"Brava Aizram, magari una a petto nudo con Marguerite, così la pubblichiamo anche adesso! Ih ih …"  
_**Generale: **_"NOOOO! VI PREGO ARPIE! NON ESPONETE LA NOSTRA INTIMITA' SULLA PUBBLICA PIAZZA!"  
_**Aizram: **_"Mi dispiace Generale, già fatto! Ecco, guardate, non siete bello?"  
**  
Generale: "NOOO! Marguerite che imbarazzo!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Oh, Augustin come sei bello qui! Sei il mio Adone!"  
**_**Madame pom pom: **_**"Generaaaale siete bellissimo!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Oscar, passami la tua pistola, dammela!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"Madre cosa fate!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Tranquilla Oscar, non voglio ammazzare Madame Battista, voglio solo spaventarla!"  
**_**"BANG… BANG …"**_**  
**_**Madame pom pom: **_**"AIUUUUTOOOOO…. SCAPOOOOO!"**

_**André: **_**"Oscar, a questo punto non so più a chi somigli: se al Generale o a Madame!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"Ti importa André?"  
**_**André: **_**"Ma no, ma la mia è una semplice curiosità!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"André lasciami finire di leggere! …. Padre è sempre per Voi, dice: lo pseudo zoo ti e piaciuto vecchiaccio? I penguins? Visto che carini?! Peccato gli uomini di Neanderthal siano estinti da secoli... altrimenti ti avrei presentato i tuoi avi... non troppo avi! Ihihi. Che idee ragazze mie! Sempre piu.. intriganti! E fantasiose! Vi adorooooo.."  
**_**Generale: **_**"GRUNT… COSA! MI HA DATO DEL TROGLODITA?! Oscar ti prego non leggere più la lettera della gattaccia!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"Padre, tranquillizzatevi, ho finito."  
**_**Generale: **_**"Finalmente!"  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Generale, questa è di Lucciola, volete leggerla?"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Autrice, vorrei leggerla io."  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Prego madame, è tutta vostra!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**" Povero Generale! Non può neanche fare un bagno senza che Giovanna Battista gli voglia lavare la schiena, e forse altro..."  
Madame Lucciola, è evidente che madame pom pom voglia mio marito ma come avete visto poco fa, le ho dato una bella lezione! Ih ih ih …. … Ascolta Oscar, madame Lucciola continua a scrive….  
Armandina ha rischiato veramente di brutto: Oscar è gelosa, possessiva e sa sparare, fate attenzione!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"Che sia chiaro: André è mio, e non si tocca!"  
**_**André: **_**"Oscar, mi fai paura!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"Non ne vedo il motivo Andrè!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Joséphine questa missiva è indirizzata a te, ecco, leggi figliola!"  
**_**Joséphine: **_**"Grazie madre! E' di madame Clodda dice: Joséphine un giorno mi farò morire Hahahaha Madame di Liancort siete una donna dalle mille risorse!  
Madame Clodda, mi dispiace davvero che prima o poi io potrei essere la causa della vostra dipartita ma  
... Io sono la figlia del generale JARJAYES e non posso certo cambiare, soprattutto perchè nelle mie vene scorre il sangue dello zio Claud! Ah ah ah ah"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Oh Marguerite, che figlia sfacciata che mi hai dato!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Su caro, fatti coraggio! Augustin, abbiamo una nuova lettrice. Si tratta di madame Paola Ida, scrive….  
Ma quanto manca alla nascita del nipote? Generale, le arpie lo stanno facendo sudare anche a noi questo erede..."  
**_**Generale: **_**" Madame, ecco ... siamo a settembre, e François nascerà a febbraio ... temo che sarà una lunga attesa! Sono proprio delle Arpie!"  
**_**Aizram: **_**" Ah ah ah … Ih ih ih …. Tenete Generale, questa è di madame Simona!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Date qua, brutte Arpie!  
**_**Terry: **_**"E no! Tutto potete dirci, tranne che siamo brutte! Avanti, leggete!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Accidenti a voi! Date qua! …..  
Povero generale! Certo che capitano tutte a Voi! Bhe ad essere sincera... madame Pom Pom un po' ve la meritate... così sapete cosa significa essere tampinati in continuazione! ….. COME! Io cosa farei! E poi madame Simona che termini usate?! Pazzesco! ….. meglio leggere! … Per il resto però Vi do ragione, i ribelli potevano anche pensarci prima di intraprendere una qualsivoglia azione contro di Voi... ma come, non sapevano con chi avrebbero avuto a che fare? La fama della Vostra famiglia non li ha fermati? Peggio per loro. Faccio l'avvocato del diavolo, forse Josephine e Armand non hanno tutti i torti, sono stati gentili e premurosi ed hanno fatto il passo più lungo della gamba... senza alcuna preparazione e si sono pentiti immediatamente di aver preso le vostre figlie invece che i rispettivi mariti. Una punizione in fondo l'hanno già avuta e poi, non Vi dimenticate che il fine è nobile, loro non sono ne francesi ne austriaci eppure vivono sulla loro pelle il giogo della dominazione straniera... come Vi sentireste Voi al loro posto, non fareste di tutto per la Vostra Patria? Indubbiamente i risultati sarebbero migliori vista la vostra preparazione e la tradizione che fa della vostra famiglia una infallibile macchina da guerra! Su, siate magnanimo e liberateli... magari dopo una punizione che non dimenticheranno facilmente... tipo condividere del tempo con madame Pom Pom . A proposito, certo che Armandina e la sua padrona non hanno proprio capito nulla della Vostra famiglia! Ma non si rendono conto che la lealtà e l'amore coniugale per Voi sono sacri quanto e più della divisa che portate? Cosa si sono messe in testa? Di dividere Voi e André rispettivamente da Madame Margherite ed Oscar? Pensano davvero di avere qualche chance? E poi come si permette quella sciacquetta di definire Vostra figlia "soldato travestito"? Ma ma ma io... resto allibita! Ha fatto bene Oscar a mettere le cose in chiaro! Adesso non oserà più alzare gli occhi su André quella ... insolente! Cmq tranquilla Oscar, tuo marito ti ama da una vita e non saranno certamente un seno prosperoso e delle civetterie femminili a distrarlo. Lui ama solo te, il tuo fisico (che tutte ti invidiamo), lo splendore dei tuoi capelli e quegli occhi azzurri che possono variare dal cielo sereno al ghiaccio artico! Ama persino il tuo carattere non certo facile... tranquilla, nessuna può reggere il confronto.  
Adesso Vi saluto, attendo con impazienza l'evolversi della storia e dove ci porteranno le Vostre affezionate Arpie! Arrivederci Generale e complimenti x la forma fisica nonostante siate ormai un uomo maturo... Attento che se Vi vede madame Pom Pom, con la camicia aperta, i capelli bagnati e quell'aria così ... virilmente in disordine... potrebbe anche provare un assalto disperato... una stretta marcatura a uomo... era meglio che fosse venuta con Voi anche Madame Margherite!...  
Santo cielo! Madame Simona è un fiume in piena come la gattacciatta! Dunque, non so nemmeno io da dove cominciare.  
Riguardo ai banditi, non è possibile che anche voi siate per la loro liberazione, ma dico quelli rimangono pur sempre dei sovversivi. E poi, invero, se avessero rapito Charles e Louis, non mi sarei scomodato, anzi, soprattutto Charles si sarebbe messo a riposo lontano da Joséphine! Ah ah ah …"  
**_**Joséphine: **_**"Padre!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Taci! E vedi di lasciar riposare tuo marito! … Emmm madame Simona, riguardo alla mia camicia aperta, vedete, è che non ho avuto il tempo di chiuderla, visto che mia figlia ha urlato e sparato. Comunque grazie madame!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Augustin! Sei un farfallone!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Marguerite, cosa mi dici mai?!"  
**_**Terry: **_**"Ih ih … Aizram, il Generale ha ripetuto la mitica frase di topo Gigio! Ah ah ah…"  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Terry sei tremenda! Ah ah ah ….. Guarda quante missive ci sono ancora! Tetide, Lupen, Rajahmao, infine la Contessa Swimmila ."  
**_**Terry: **_**"Davvero tante!  
**_**Joséphine**_**: "Madame Tetide mi ha scritto, quindi questa la leggo io! … Padre, anche Madame mi da ragione, quei banditi non sono stati poi così cattivi: un po' di prigione sarà sufficiente per loro."  
**_**Generale: **_**"JOSEPHINE, ANCORA CON QUESTA STORIA?!"  
**_**Joséphine: **_**"Calmatevi Padre! Tanto li liberete, vero Autrici?!"  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Terry, ma senti cosa dice Joséphine?!"  
**_**Terry: **_**"Aizram, le nostre bocche rimangono cucine, giusto?"  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Giusto! Questa è di madame Rajahmao. Armand ti va di leggerla?"  
**_**Armand:**_** " Va bene, ci penso io! ….Ih ih … Madame dice che sei un povero uomo di mezza età e che non ti lasciano fare neanche un bagno in santa pace ..."  
**_**Generale: **_**"Madame Rajahmao, per fortuna che qualcuno mi comprende, non ho un attimo di pace!"  
**_**Armand:**_** "Ascolta Augustin, madame Rajahmao continua o meglio ti consiglia come liberarti di madame pom pom …"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Su, avanti, parla fratello, cosa mi suggerisce la donzella?!"  
**_**Armand:**_** " Ha scritto testuali parole: madame pon pon?! ... avreste fatto prima a liberarvi delle piaghe d'Egitto... ma comunque il problema ha a mio parere due soluzioni possibili:  
1- vi armate di santa pazienza e cercate un buon partito alla matta (da quello che ho potuto vedere siete un asso nei matrimoni combinati)... che sia per 3/4 cieco, sordo da un orecchio e pure dall'altro, che non abbia particolari pretese e magari una gamba di legno per quelle pulci che chiama cani-  
2- fingetevi sodomita fino a quando non si rimpatria... e poi chiamate vostra moglie e il problema è risolto  
Spero di esservi stata utile  
Sinceri saluti  
Rajahmao  
**_**Armand:**_** "Allora Augustin, cosa rispondi a madame Rajahmao, ti farai passare per un sodomita?"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Armand, fratello, sei fuori di testa o cosa! Madame Rajahmao, non appena farò rientro a Parigi mi impegnerò a trovare marito a madame pom pom. Magari che sia sordo per non sentirla e cieco per non vederla, pur di non averla ancora tra i piedi!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Augustin, marito mio, io preferirei che ti facessi passare per sodomita. Mi sentirei molto più tranquilla. Ti prego, fallo per me…"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Marguerite, ma dico, cosa ti prende?! E poi, Madame Battista non ci crederebbe dato che ho ben sei figlie e per di più, in questo siparietto, hanno appena pubblicato una nostra immagine che ci ritrae in intimità! Armand, le troverò marito a costo di rifilarla a uno dei ribelli!... Su, chi altro ha scritto, sentiamo!"  
**_**Armand:**_** " L'affezionata Lupen …  
Oscar, madame Lupen dice che dopo quanto accaduto, Armandina non oserà più portare la tisana ad André …"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"Meglio per lei zio!"  
**_**André: **_**"Signor Generale, mia moglie è identica a madame Marguerite: è gelosa."  
**_**Generale: **_**"Si, figliolo, lo so. Ricordi cosa ti dissi quando ti proposi di fidanzarti con lei?! Di avere tanta pazienza perché, con mia figlia, lo spirito di sopportazione non è mai abbastanza!"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"PADRE! ANDRE', ADESSO TI CI METTI ANCHE TU!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Calmati Oscar, ricordati del mio François …"  
**_**Oscar: **_**"SOPHIE PADRE, SOPHIE! RICORDATEVI CHE LE AUTRICI HANNO DECISO DI DONARMI UNA BELLISSIMA BAMBINA!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Si, certo cara, come potrei dimenticarlo!  
**_**Arpie: **_**"Ih ih ih …."  
**_**Terry: **_**"Generale, ci è arrivata un e-mail dalla Contessa, però ve la consegniamo con ritardo, perché l'avevo dimenticata."  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Terry, anch'io l'ho dimenticato, come vedi non sei la sola! Generale sono due e-mail della Contessa, tenete."  
**_**Generale: **_**"Donzelle, otre che Arpie, siete anche sbadate! … Date qua, è tanto che non ricevo notizie della contessa, dunque…  
Mio impiccione amico, l'unico modo per sopravvivere alla longevità dell'arpia (sapete bene anche Voi che l'erba cattiva non muore mai) è ritornare al più presto nel Vostro rassicurante secolo, dove al massimo rischiate di imbatterVi in una vipera, e non già in una strega che ha a sua disposizione strumenti a noi sconosciuti per preparare le sue pozioni irriverenti.**

**Contessa Swimmila, Vi ringrazio del suggerimento che mi avete dato, ma come avete detto tempo fa a madame Terry " chi l'ammazza?" Sono sicurissimo che se una vipera la mordesse, morirebbe la povera bestiola non lei!"**

_**Terry: **_**"GENERALE, NON E' POSSIBILE! E così, i cani della contessa pom pom li chiamate bestiacce, invece alle vipere " bestiole!" Non è giusto!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Madame Arpia, non è il caso di arrabbiarvi tanto solo perché ho detto ciò che penso! E adesso lasciatemi leggere la prossima e-mail della contessa!  
"Mio ingenuo amico, sono così presa dal mio ozio che ultimamente vi sto trascurando, ma vorrei rassicurarvi: qualunque sia il luogo mostruoso in cui vi hanno condotto quelle fantasiose donzelle non correte rischi che già non conosciate. Non può esserci animale più bestiale dell'essere umano!**

**La prova è la mia gemella che vive nell'altra ala temporale di Palazzo Swimmila. Non capisco cosa c'entri il mio secolo col suo, ma ultimamente non mi permette più di scrivervi come vorrei. ..Ah, come vedete i tempi bui non sono affatto finiti!**

**Ostinatamente Vostra,**

**Contessa Swimmila "**

**Mia cara contessa, come darvi torto! Le Autrici, una ne pensano e cento me ne fanno. Adesso si sono messi anche i rivoluzionari. Rabbrividisco all'idea di interrogarli. Chissà cosa mi aspetta!  
Contessa vi ringrazio del sostegno che mi dimostrate, salutate il conte da parte mia e vi prego, accendete qualche cero per me!"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Augustin, credo che ti sia sbilanciato un poco troppo con la Contessa…."  
**_**Generale: **_**"Marguerite, cosa dici! E poi ho mandato i saluti anche al conte, suo marito! Ti prego moglie mia, basta con la tua gelosia, ma non lo vedi che al tuo cospetto hai un marito sfinito?"  
**_**Marguerite: **_**"Si, hai ragione caro, ti prometto che tenterò di controllarmi."  
**_**Generale: **_**"Grazie cara! Arpie, qual è la prossima destinazione?"  
**_**Terry: **_**"Abbazia di Pulsano, Signore! Vedrete, Vi piacerà. E' un luogo bellissimo!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"Arpia, forse non l'avete ancora capito, che il luogo sia bello o meno, per me non ha la benchè minima importanza. Ciò che conta è che sia un altro luogo sacro, affinché io possa pregare per l'arrivo del mio erede."  
**_**Aizram: **_**"Ih ih ih .. Tranquillo Generale, arriverà, ma prima ci sarà Sophie!"  
**_**Generale: **_**"DANNAZIONE!"**


	138. Chapter 138

_**Giochi intorno al fuoco**_

E' sera, ci siamo accampati presso una boscaglia, il frinire delle cicale fanno da cornice in una notte buia rischiarata da una luna piena.

Gli uomini hanno montato le tende, invece io ho fatto ben poco, mi sento stanca, è stato un viaggio faticoso, ho passato tutto il tempo a cassetta accanto ad André, il mio Andrè, che non ha perso occasione di chiedermi se stavo bene, se avevo bisogno di qualcosa, se ero stanca. Lo amo, ho passato quasi tutto il tempo a guardare di nascosto il suo profilo, i suoi capelli spettinati dal vento, le sue mani strette sulle redini, i muscoli tesi. Come ho fatto a non vederlo come uomo in tutti questi anni? Ancora non me ne capacito.

Gerard ed Alain hanno acceso il fuoco, le mie sorelle e le altre donne hanno scaricato delle vetture il necessario per trascorrere la notte, mentre gli uomini si sono occupati degli animali.

Andrè ha spazzolato Cesar e Alexander, ha dato loro da bere e delle mele, come premio per essersi adattati a trainare la carrozza. Adesso stanno brucando tranquilli l'erba verde di questo spiazzo in mezzo al bosco. Ha controllato i loro ferri, gli ha accarezzati, credo che ci abbia anche parlato un poco.

Mi manca viaggiare a cavallo, libera, con il vento tra i capelli, facendo a gara con Andrè! Ma ormai lo so, per il mio piccolo non posso più cavalcare. Passerà …. I mesi passeranno rapidi ed io tornerò quella che ero.

Il mio piccolo, mi passo una mano sul ventre, ogni tanto mi sembra di sentire come una piuma accarezzarmi, è una sensazione strana. Ormai il piccolo si è fatto spazio, inizia ad ingombrare, e la mia pancia è cresciuta un poco.

I prigionieri sono seduti su un tronco, hanno mani e caviglie legate, mio padre li ha fatti liberati solo per raggiungere la loro postazione.

Beppe dice: "Generale, non credete di poterci concedere qualche minuto di libertà?! Sapete, anche noi prigionieri abbiamo le nostre necessità!"

"Quanti problemi! Sassoin, La Salle, Girodelle …"

"Sissignore!"

"Organizzate i turni per accompagnare i prigionieri alla toilette!"

Riccardo sarcasticamente risponde: "Generale, ma che onore essere scortati per espletare i nostri bisogni corporali! Non è meglio che ci lasciate fare le nostre cose liberamente?"

"Ehi tu, vedi di non fare lo spiritoso, lo sai benissimo che finché non saremo a Vienna le vostre condizioni saranno queste! Cosa credete voi altri, che ci stiamo a divertire?! Avanti soldati, occupatevi di loro scaglionandoli tre per volta!"

"Sissignore!"

Il cappellone, io e Gerard ci armiamo di pistola, ci avviciniamo ai primi tre prigionieri, gli sleghiamo le caviglie e li scortiamo nella boscaglia più fitta.

Non appena ci appartiamo, il primo dice: "Soldati, immagino che sappiate che dovete slegarci le mani!"

Ribatto: "Falco, lo faremo uno per volta …"

"Ih ih …. Accidenti soldato Sassoin, deduco che temete davvero che noi possiamo fuggire! Ma non preoccuparti, non siamo mica matti, visto che ci lascerete andare!"

Tiro fuori lo stiletto, lo passo all'interno dei polsi e con un taglio deciso recido le corde, ribatto: "Ih ih … Non avete tutti i torti. Ma nemmeno a me, è mai toccato scortare qualcuno che deve fare i suoi bisogni, credetemi, la faccenda non mi rallegra affatto, foste almeno delle belle dame! Ih ih …"

Sento Gerard ribattere: "Alain, ma si può sapere cosa dici! Ma tu non pensi mai ad altro?!"

"Amico, te l'ho detto un'infinità di volte: dimmi tu a cosa dovrei pensare? .. Maggiore, e Voi?"

"Io cosa?"

Rispondo preoccupato dalla piega che sta prendendo la nostra conversazione.

"Non vi manca il calore di una donna?"

"Sassoin, ma ti sembra il momento di parlare di certe cose! Piuttosto, tira fuori la pistola e fa da guardia ai prigionieri!"

"Agli ordini maggiore!"

Ci avviamo nella boscaglia, tra dei grossi cespugli che nascondano alla vista delle donne dell'accampamento quello che i briganti sono venuti a fare. Tendo la pistola in mano, pronto ad intervenire, non solo per impedire eventuali fughe ma anche nel caso in cui qualche animale dovesse attaccarci.

"Ih ih ih …. Soldato Sassoin, almeno girati, sai, mi metti in imbarazzo!"

"Sapessi, nemmeno per me è piacevole guardarti. Meno chiacchiere e muoviti."

"Sassoin, sono sicuro che prima di lasciarci diventeremo amici!"

"Ih ih … E chi può dirlo amico! E poi, una volta che verrete liberati, le nostre strade si separeranno. Voi rimarrete in Italia ed io farò rientro nella mia turbolenta Parigi!"

"Turbolenta dici? Cosa sta succedendo nella tua Parigi?"

"Ma come, non hai spie a sufficienza alla corte parigina?! Dovresti saperlo cosa succede Riccardo, sei o non sei il capo di questo gregge di galline?!"

"Galline?! Questa si che è bella! Certo che se fossimo stati più scaltri, non ci saremmo trovati in questa situazione!"

"Non vedo di cosa vi lamentiate, dopotutto siete fortunati: vi siete imbattuti con della brava gente! … Ehi, ma che diavolo stiamo facendo?! Discutere in una situazione così insolita!"

"Alain, ho finito, adesso puoi anche legarmi i polsi, però mi piacerebbe darmi una rinfrescata!"

"Ne riparliamo con il generale, adesso devo legarti."

Gerard, incalza: "Avanti Beppe, adesso tocca a te!"

Entro nella tenda, vedo Anna coprire con una coperta nostro figlio, la guardo con tenerezza, sussurro appena: "Carlo si è addormentato…".

Sembra un angioletto nostro figlio, tutto rannicchiato, rilassato.

Mi sollevo dalle ginocchia, avanzo verso il mio Armand, rispondo: "Era davvero stanco. Sai il viaggio e poi non immagini quante domande mi ha fatto!"

"Davvero! Cosa ti ha chiesto? .. Però Anna, meglio uscire dalla tenda, non vorrei che il nostro chiacchiericcio lo svegliasse. Su vieni con me!"

Stringo la sua mano e la conduco fuori. Siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, le accarezzo il viso, mi perdo nel suo sguardo, così dolce e colmo d'amore per me.

Le sfioro le labbra, le sussurro: "Anna sapessi quanto ti amo!

La stringo a me, continuo: "Ti desidero Anna ….."

La voce del mio Armand è un soffio caldo sul mio collo, sento una miriade di brividi percorrermi il corpo.

Una voce alle nostre spalle mi riporta alla realtà: "Zio mi dispiace interrompere il vostro tenero idillio ma mio padre vuole parlarci."

Mi allontano appena da Anna, il mio braccio rimane intorno ai suoi fianchi, ribatto: "Cosa succede Joséphine?"

"Non lo so zio, ma credo che voglia discutere circa il nostro viaggio. Sono tutti radunati intorno al fuoco, mancate solamente voi due!"

"Grazie Joséphine, adesso arriviamo."

Mia nipote ci guarda e, con atteggiamento impertinente, sussurra: "Zio, Anna, Carlo sta dormendo, io al vostro posto, coglierei l'occasione per rimanere un poco da soli. Guardate, questa sera la luna è così luminosa che ci invita tutti all'amore!"

"Ma Joséphine…"

"Su, avanti zio, almeno con me non fingete. Non appena mio padre ci avrà parlato, vi consiglio di appartarvi tra la boscaglia! Ih ih ih … Credo che glielo proporrò al mio Charles. Dopotutto non rischiamo di essere attaccati dai ribelli!"

Al solo pensiero di una splendida notte sotto le stelle, tra l'erba fresca, uhm …. Rabbrividisco! Ah ….. cosa non farei al mio Charles!

Da lontano udiamo la voce di mio padre: "EHI, VI STIAMO ASPETTANDO, MUOVETEVI!"

"Meglio andare zio, altrimenti e grida di mio padre potrebbero svegliare Carlo e rischiereste così di passare un'altra notte solo soletto!"

Siamo tutti seduti davanti al fuoco, prigionieri compresi. Ci siamo sistemati in modo da essere riscaldati e protetti dalle fiamme, con le donne sedute su dei tronchi ricoperti dai cuscini. Guardo Andrè, per tutta la sera si è premurato affinchè non mancasse nulla a mia figlia Oscar, con una pazienza degna di un santo! Mia figlia, la mia piccola, il mio erede ….. ha viaggiato tutto il giorno a cassetta, accanto al marito. Non ha ceduto di un passo, forte, fiera ed orgogliosa. Lei è perfetta. Sono felice che tra lei ed il marito ci sia questa bella armonia, almeno la mi discendenza è assicurata ed il casata avrà ancora lustro.

Vedo arrivare mio fratello, mano nella mano con Anna, accompagnati da mia figlia Joséphine.

"Finalmente siete arrivati! Mancate solo voi. Marchesa prego accomodatevi, certo il tronco non è molto comodo ma potete prendere un cuscino! Sassoin, portane uno alla marchesa!"

"Sissignore!"

Ecco, quando c'è da lavorare tocca sempre a me! Mai che il generale chiami Gerard, sempre al povero Alain tocca correre ed ubbidire!

Siamo tutti riuniti in attesa che mio padre prenda la parola. Noi tutte siamo comodamente sedute sui cuscini. Guardo mio marito, ogni tanto mi sfiora una mano, mi accarezza con il suo dolcissimo sguardo. Vorrei perdermi nel suo abbraccio, è così tenero e premuroso. Ed io invece sono scorbutica, mi infastidisce tutta questa attenzione. Alla fine, non sono mica ammalata! Eppure mi tratta come se fossi una piccola cosa fragile da proteggere. Poi vedo il suo sguardo verde, dolce, gentile, e la mia rabbia scema in un attimo.

"Bene, passeremo questa notte in tenda, accampati qui. Faremo i turni di guardia per assicurarci che i prigionieri non fuggano e che nessun animale possa attaccarci. Il fuoco dovrà sempre rimanere acceso. Fate attenzione agli orsi, ai lupi, ai cervi, ai caprioli ed a tutti gli altri animali. Voi donne dormirete tranquille, anche tu Oscar. Saremo solo noi uomini a fare i turni di guardia! Bene. Questo é tutto!"

"Augustin, credi che domani sera riusciremo ad arrivare a Trento?"

"Si certo, credo che arriveremo nel pomeriggio! Il tragitto non è particolarmente difficoltoso ed i cavalli sembrano in forma!"

Madame Battista batte le mani e con voce stridula ribatte: "Auguuuustin che bello! Almeno potremo riposare in un bel letto soffice!"

"Si certo Madame! Domani avrete una stanza tutta per Voi!"

A costo di dormire con Sassoin...la voglio ben lontano da me!

Guardo il mio bellissimo generale, penso: Spero che questa notte riesca a convincerti, voglio che tua sia mio Augustin! Sono sicura che tu non sia un sodomita, anzi, metterei la mano sul fuoco che sei un uomo a tutti gli effetti. Stanotte me lo dimostrerai.

Riccardo mi guarda e dice: "Generale, quanto manca per arrivare a Vienna?! Sapete, in queste condizioni non è il massimo viaggiare! E poi non vorrete tenerci legati anche alla locanda?"

"Certo che resterete legati anche alla locanda! Conto di arrivare a Vienna in una decina di giorni. Quindi Riccardo rilassatevi. Sarete ben legato e sorvegliato! E come scusante nelle locande diremo che avete fatto un voto alla Vergine Maria! Ih ih"

"Ha ah ah ah ah ah .."

"Sassoin, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Perché ridi in quel modo?"

"Generale … Ah ah ah ah … Voi si che riuscite a stemperare qualsiasi situazione ! Ah ah ah … Riccardo e voi altri, vedrete con noi non vi annoierete affatto! Ah ah ah … "

Madame Joséphine, mi sorride e ribatte: "Ben detto Alain, infatti stasera ci divertiremo tutti!"

"In...in che senso figliola?!"

Guardo la mia figlia maggiore e inizio a preoccuparmi. Ha una strana luce negli occhi, chissà che idea che le è passata per la testa? Poveri noi!

"Padre, è una splendida serata, siamo tutti riuniti davanti al fuoco, qualche minuto di svago, credo che ce lo meritiamo tutti, non è vero madame Battista?"

"Joséphine, cosa hai in mente?! Tu mi preoccupi!"

"Io? Ma Padre, possibile che Voi dobbiate essere sempre tanto ansioso? Su, fidatevi di me, vedrete non Vi pentirete!"

Guardo di sottecchi il mio Andrè, preoccupata dalla parole di mia sorella, e sussurro appena al suo orecchio: "Andrè! Io ho paura delle idee di mia sorella!"

"Oscar, a dire il vero, anch'io comincio a preoccuparmi. Guarda, ha preso una bottiglia vuota, chissà cosa intende fare!"

"Oddio Andrè! Non sarà uno di quei giochi che ci proponeva quando eravamo bambini?!"

desso sono davvero preoccupata! Joséphine riesce a trasformare in qualcosa di indecente anche un banalissimo gioco da bambini!

Guardo mia sorella e domando: "Joséphine cosa hai in mente di proporre?"

"Oscar sorellina, perché hai quell'atteggiamento tanto prevenuto nei miei confronti?"

"Ti sbagli Joséphine, non sono affatto prevenuta è solo che la tua espressione è un tantino strana!"

"Strana? Assolutamente no! Ho solo voglia di passare una serata in allegria, tutto qui! Ih ih…"

Sorrido felice, ci divertiremo moltissimo, ne sono sicura!

Guardo mia moglie e sussurro timidamente: " Ne sei davvero convinta Jo?"

"Certo caro! Non dovrei? Su su!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di Beppe: "Amico, chissà cosa si inventerà adesso la Signora!"

"Falco, e chi lo sa! E' da due giorni che conosco la marchesa e già comincio a temere le sue iniziative. Comunque sono sicuro che trascorreremo una sera all'insegna dell'allegria. Ascoltiamo ciò che ha in mente di fare!"

"Abbiamo forse alternative? Siamo tutti legati...che la tortura abbia inizio! Basta che le donne non diano di stomaco."

"Nooo ti prego, non dirlo nemmeno!"

Mio padre mi guarda severamente e borbotta: "Cosa c'è Joséphine?! Hai una strana luce negli occhi, forse ti è successo qualcosa?"

"Assolutamente no! Faremo il gioco della bottiglia! Lo conoscete tutti?!" Dico sorridente.

"Joséphine, amore mio, non mi pare il caso..."

Dico sconsolato scuotendo la testa. Questo innocuo gioco, nelle mani di moglie può diventare molto pericoloso!

"Oh Charles non temere, vedrai, ti assicuro che stasera ci divertiremo tutti! Tanto possiamo trascorrere una tranquilla serata senza aver timore di essere attaccati dai ribelli, non è vero Riccardo?"

"Ih ih ih … Signora, credo che affrontare il viaggio legati fino a Vienna per noi non sarà poi tanto opprimente, sono sicuro che questi giorni passeranno in fretta! Ih ih ih …"

"Vero capo, la Signora, oltre ad essere una donna generosa è anche tanto simpatica! Marchese siete davvero un uomo molto fortunato!"

Sorrido, vedo mio marito imbarazzato, che poi non ne capisco nemmeno il motivo, mi guarda timidamente e sussurra ai ribelli: "Beh …. Si, sono un uomo molto fortunato!"

Osservo prima il mio comandante, sul suo volto intravedo disappunto, poi il mio sguardo cade sul vecchio pazzo, è preoccupato. Chissà cosa starà pensando?! Anche se non è difficile capirlo: probabilmente è preoccupato della nuova trovata di sua figlia.

Sorrido, non riesco nemmeno a immaginare quale diavoleria la marchesa si inventerà.

Tutti rimangono in silenzio, comincio a spiegare in cosa consiste il nostro gioco.

"Bene signori, come già detto, faremo il gioco della bottiglia!"

Le mie sorelle, in coro ribattono: "Cosa!"

"Oscar, Marianne, cosa vi prende! L'abbiamo fatto tante volte quando eravamo bambine!"

Oscar, risponde: "Appunto Joséphine, da bambine, adesso non mi sembra il caso!"

"Suvvia Oscar, si può sapere di cosa ti preoccupi? Hai forse paura di essere sottoposta a qualche pegno che non ti farebbe piacere?! Se è così, non preoccuparti, con te sarò molto ma molto discreta! Ah ah …."

"Joséphine!"

"Su Oscar, adesso basta, lasciami spiegare ai presenti di cosa si tratta. Magari non tutti lo conoscono. Dunque, il lato del collo indica l'altro giocatore. Questi può scegliere tra azione o verità. Una volta scelto, tocca al primo...azione significa che il secondo dovrà fare qualcosa, verità che dovrà rispondere ad una domanda decisa dal primo giocatore. Poi tocca al secondo fare girare la bottiglia"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, sussurro: "Joséphine, meglio lasciar stare …."

"Ma no caro, è così divertente! Victor, cosa ne pensate, vi piacerebbe sottoporvi al gioco della verità? Credo che nessuno di noi abbia qualcosa da nascondere o sbaglio!"

"Madame Joséphine, a volte la verità potrebbe diventare pericolosa, meglio cambiare gioco."

"Ma caro cugino, cosa dite! Nessuno vuole mettere in imbarazzo nessuno!"

"Joséphine, mia cara sorella, io conosco i tuoi giochi! Bada bene a cosa chiedi ... perché toccherà anche a te rispondere!"

"Marianne cara, io non ho nulla da nascondere, e tu?"

"Nemmeno io sorella!"

"Bene se è così, possiamo cominciare … Anzi, visto che l'idea è stata mia, sarò io a far girare la bottiglia per prima!"

Afferro la bottiglia che è di fianco a mio marito, la metto al centro e con un colpo di mano comincio a farla girare.

La punta della bottiglia si ferma di fronte ad Anna, la vedo arrossire, la guardo intensamente, dico: "Anna, la bottiglia si è fermata davanti a Voi, quindi spetta a me porre una domanda."

Sento appena sussurrare: "Io …. Ecco …."

Vedo la mia Anna intimidirsi, il suo sguardo è smarrito, prendo la sua mano, e con sguardo rassicurante sussurro appena: "Anna, sta tranquilla …"

"Zia, cosa avete! Ho l'impressione che vi spaventi, su Anna non voglio mica mangiarvi, la mia intenzione è di farvi una domanda …"

"Siii … ecco …. Cosa volete chiedermi?"

Sorrido, felice e domando: "Anna, tutti sappiamo che amate mio zio, vi domando: il vostro è stato un colpo di fulmine, oppure vi siete innamorata di lui un poco per volta?"

Sento le gote avvampare, guardo timidamente il mio Armand, sussurro con voce roca: "Ecco, mi sono sentita attratta da Armand dal momento in cui l'ho conosciuto …"

" Che bello zia! Allora il vostro è stato amore a prima vista! ….. Dai Anna adesso tocca a Voi, fate girare la bottiglia."

Prendo la bottiglia, la faccio girare, il collo si ferma indicando il soldato Gerard. "Bene, tocca Voi, cosa scegliete, azione o verità?!"

"Ehmmm. preferisco azione Madame!"

"Bene, dovrete eseguire un perfetto baciamano alla donna, tra quelle presenti, che stimate maggiormente!"

Arrossisco alle parole della Marchesa, certo che da una dama come lei non potevo che aspettarmi qualcosa di delicato. Mi sento in imbarazzo per la richiesta che desidero fare.

Rimango in silenzio per qualche secondo quando sento arrivare una gomitata nel fianco e la voce sghignazzante del mio amico Alain che mi sussurra : "Allora Gerard cosa aspetti! Ti decidi? Io già immagino a chi vorresti fare il baciamano, te lo leggo in faccia! Ih ih ih ... "

La marchesa, con tono dolce e soave mi dice: "Allora Gerard, forse la mia richiesta ti ha messo in difficoltà?!"

"No, no Marchesa è che io ..."

Vedo il soldato La Salle guardarmi timidamente e mi dice: "Comandante, se André me lo consente desidero baciarvi la mano ..."

"Oh …. ma certo Gerard, è un gioco e sono lusingata della tua preferenza. Andrè non può avere nulla in contrario!"

Dico guardando il mio Andrè che aggiunge: "Certo Gerard, conosco il rispetto che hai per il nostro comandante!"

" Oh ... ecco ..."

Mi alzo titubante, sento lo sguardo di tutti addosso, mi avvicino al comandante che è seduta accanto ad Andrè, mi inchino e, con il dovuto rispetto, le prendo la mano e gliela bacio, sussurro: "Comandante, siete ammirevole!"

Mi inchino nuovamente e torno al mio posto accanto ad Alain. Prendo la bottiglia e la faccio girare, un colpo deciso, ed il collo si ferma rivolto ad Andrè.

"Andrè, tocca a te….cosa preferisci, azione o verità?"

"Ecco ... io ... non saprei ... forse meglio azione."

Sento mia sorella Joséphine ribattere: "Temo che stasera nessuno abbia voglia di confessarsi, peccato!"

"Azione …. bene ….. dovrai … uhm … eseguire dieci flessioni!"

Mi alzo, mi fletto, appoggio i palmi delle mani a terra ed eseguo la mia azione. Dieci flessioni, eseguite perfettamente, senza mai toccare terra. Tutti gli allenamenti a cui ci ha sottoposto il Generale negli anni sono serviti! Dieci flessioni, in un attimo, e non sono neppure stanco!

Guardo Andrè, i suoi muscoli tesi, le spalle muscolose, ben scolpite. è un bell'uomo, molto più bello di quanto non lo sia io. Lui è perfetto! Certe volte mi chiedo ancora come faccia ad amarmi! Lui è pieno di donne disposte a corrergli dietro! Eppure, bello com'è, lui vuole me. Mi ha scelta, come io ho scelto lui. Eppure, lui è bellissimo, dolce, premuroso, pacato. Come ho fatto a non rendermene conto in tutti questi anni?

"Bene, allora adesso tocca a me fare girare la bottiglia! Vado!"

Lancio la bottiglia, ruota veloce, fino a fermarsi davanti ad Alain.

"Alain, Azione o verità?!"

Guardo il mio amico felice e rispondo: "André aspettavo che toccasse a me! Naturalmente scelgo la verità!"

"Immaginavo, sei troppo stanco per fare dieci flessioni! Dunque la mia domanda è la seguente … ti sei mai innamorato prima di incontrare Sabrina?"

"Innamorato, io?! No, mai André! Sabrina è stato il mio primo amore! Certo questo non significa che ho sdegnato la compagnia di altre donne!"

Sentiamo i nostri prigionieri scoppiare in una fragorosa risata!

"E bravo il nostro carceriere! Questo è parlare!"

"Ehi amici, cosa avete da ridere! Forse voi siete tutti dei santi o cosa! Ops, scusate Conte Armand, non volevo essere blasfemo!"

"Su su Alain, tocca a te fare girare la bottiglia! Non fermiamoci!"

"Si, certo!"

Afferro la bottiglia e con le dita la faccio girare, la punta si ferma ad André, sghignazzo felice, adesso mi divertirò un poco anche io ih ih!

"Di nuovo qui?! Alain, tu l'hai fatto apposta!"

"Io! Ma cosa dici André! E' arrivata da te per caso!"

"Si si certo …. va bene, ti semplifico la questione. Verità! Su fammi questa domanda che tanto ti incuriosisce!"

"Ehmm.. André Ecco ... è una questione che mi sono sempre posto! .. Comandate Vi prego non Vi arrabbiate e non tirate fuori la spada! Tanto so che mi battereste!"

"Alain! TI assicuro che terrò la spada al suo posto, ma potrei trovare un altro modo per punirti! E lo faccio solo per il bene della mia creatura! Ed ora veloce! Parla! è un ordine"

" Si si ... ma se mi parlate in questo modo, io ... e va bene, mi faccio coraggio. André sono curioso di sapere chi comanda sotto le lenzuola: tu o il comandante!"

"COSA?!"

Urlo mettendo la mano sull'elsa della spada, pronta a lanciarmi sul mio sottoposto. Andrè posa una sua mano sulla mia, mi guarda, mi sento tranquillizzare dal suo sguardo!

Faccio un bel respiro e rispondo: "Dipende dall'estro del momento, amico mio! Ih ih ih…"

"Ih ih ih ... Però ..." Rido soddisfatto ma vedo il generale guardarmi male, mi ricompongo e riprendo il mio atteggiamento serio ed equilibrato.

"Alain, al nostro rientro ti aspetta una settimana alle scuderie, a spalare letame. Sappilo! E ringrazia il cielo che devo avere riguardo per la mia creatura!"

Sento lo sguardo del Comandante passarmi da parte a parte. Quella donna per me è un vero mistero, riesce ad incutere un timore reverenziale con una sola occhiata! Credo davvero che terrà fede alla sua minaccia, mi aspettano le stalle, ed il letame!

Sento il vecchio pazzo che rimbotta: "Sassoin, cosa ti aspettavi? Mia figlia è il mio erede, e come tale si comporta, sempre e comunque! Ed io ne sono orgoglioso!"

E brava la mia bambina! L'ho cresciuta come un uomo, e come tale ella si comporta! Sono davvero fiera! Ah, che buon padre che sono stato, e che buon nonno che sarò!

Mia sorella Joséphine, con tono canzonatorio, ribatte: "Alain, la tua curiosità, che poi era anche la mia, ti è costata davvero cara! Ah ah ah ah ..."

Anche i ribelli si uniscono al coro della risata!

" Ah ah ah ah …"

"Bene, allora tocca di nuovo a me fare girare la bottiglia ….. vediamo chi è il prossimo ….. ih ih … "

Lancio, la bottiglia gira e si ferma davanti al Generale.

"Generale, cosa preferite, verità o azione?"

"Verità Andrè! Sono troppo stanco per l'azione!"

"Generale, se Oscar ed io avessimo una femmina, sareste contento comunque? Una bella nipotina, uguale alla madre!"

Sorrido mentre pongo la mia domanda a mio suocero, con sguardo innocente. Almeno qui, davanti a tutti, non rischio nulla!

"COME! André ma dico, sei fuori di testa o cosa! Che la femmina ben venga, ma prima dovete darmi il MIO erede! Intesi André?! E poi, ma come osi, sarà un maschio! MASCHIO! Chiaro?! E siccome è stato concepito sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin, ovviamente Oscar mi darà un maschio! E guai a te se fallisci, ti obbligherei a ... Santo cielo ma cosa sto dicendo! Su su, giriamo la bottiglia!"

Le parole di André mi hanno reso nervoso, afferro con forza la bottiglia e la faccio girare come una trottola, si ferma nella direzione di Joséphine, la guardo divertito e domando: "Joséphine, figlia cara, hai mai letto libri proibiti?"

"Padre, non mi chiedete neppure di scegliere? Insomma, e se io avessi preferito l'azione? Mi sembrate davvero troppo agitato …. su su calmatevi! Prima o poi avrete il vostro nipotino …. in fondo di cosa Vi lamentate, Voi ci avete provato sei volte ad avere un figlio maschio … ih ih ih"

"Smettila di divagare e rispondimi! Tanto sei troppo stanca per l'azione! Su su!"

Figuriamoci, mia figlia non può certo scegliere l'azione! L'unica azione che conosce è …

1"E sia, Vi accontento. Ecco Padre, vedete, Voi vi siete impegnato tanto per la mia educazione e nella nostra biblioteca ci sono solo letture …. come dire …. edificanti! Ma di certo, per apprendere tutte le arti necessarie ad una buona moglie, servono anche altri testi. Per cui si, ho letto quelli che Voi definite libri proibiti, anche prima di sposare Charles!"

Guardo mio padre, io sorrido, ma lui decisamente no …. chissà poi perché!

" E così lo hai ammesso! Sei davvero una sfacciata! E TU CHARLES NON DICI NULLA A TUA MOGLIE!"

"Ma Signore ….. li abbiamo letti assieme! Insomma, tutta teoria certo, ma qualche informazione utile ci serviva! Sapete, io non ho mai apprezzato l'idea che un rampollo di nobile schiatta debba apprendere certe cose nei bordelli!"

Non sento più gli arti legati tanto che sono preso dai discorsi della marchesa e del generale, sorrido e sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico: "Ehi capo, ma che fortuna! Ci sono capitati dei tiranni francesi davvero simpatici!"

"Sta zitto ! Non vorrei che ti sentissero!"

"Oh …. e allora? Io, per una famiglia così, lavorerei volentieri! Guarda, ci danno da mangiare, ci fanno divertire …. cosa desideri di più? Siamo seduti con loro! Abbiamo diviso la loro tavola. Stesso cibo! E ci hanno pure fatto viaggiare in carrozza!"

"A dirla tutta, anch'io! Però che idea! Beppe e se dopo averci rilasciati, andassimo a chiedere lavoro alla servitù del palazzo? Ih ih ... Ti immagini, al loro ritorno, se mai un giorno tornassero, ci troverebbero in casa loro! Ah ah ah ..."

"Si! Ih ih ih ..."

"Bene Padre, tocca di nuovo a me fare girare la bottiglia! Pronti?! Viaa! ih ih…. gira gira …. a chi toccherà?!"

Spalanco gli occhi, cerco di spostarmi, quasi quasi mi alzo ….. la bottiglia ha scelto me!

"Oscar, sorellina mia! Che piacere! Allora, verità immagino!"

"Ecco, veramente... purtroppo si, data la mia condizione!"

"Bene mia cara, ma non dire purtroppo. Ho in mente una domanda davvero perfetta!"

"Joséphine, ti avverto se osi ..."

Non mi piace per nulla lo sguardo di mia sorella. Se già in condizioni normali è una donna impossibile, con la gravidanza la sua fissazione è peggiorata. In effetti, con lei non c'è limite al peggio. Ed ora chissà cosa si inventerà!

"Oh … ma stai tranquilla! Non voglio certo sapere quante posizioni diverse avete sperimentato tu e Andrè! Siete ancora agli inizi mia cara …. avrete tutto il tempo per apprendere i segreti della nobile arte …. no no ….io voglio sapere … uhm …."

Sorrido maliziosa lasciando volutamente mia sorella nel terrore.

"JOSEPHINE! MA SEI PER CASO IMPAZZITA!"

Urlo furiosa mentre sento la mano calda, grande, morbida del mio Andrè appoggiarsi su una mia gamba, mi basta il contatto con lui per ritrovare un poco di calma. Ma è possibile che mia sorella non capisca che a me non piacciono certi argomenti? Quello che capita in camera da letto sono solo affari nostri! Miei e di mio marito!

"Ma stai tranquilla …. su su …. non ti fidi forse di me?! Vabbè, non ti chiederò neppure dove avete concepito la mia nipotina … tanto sarà stato al casino di caccia … no no ….. vediamo ...ih ih ih…"

Sono fuori di me, scatto in piedi e, con aria minacciosa, strepito puntandole contro il dito: "Prova a dire ancora cose simili ed io abbandono questo stupido gioco!"

Mio padre pacatamente, ribatte: "Calmati Oscar, non credo che tua sorella oserà andare oltre, tanto ciò che voleva sapere lo sa già! E poi, prima o poi toccherà nuovamente a lei! Su Oscar siediti e non ti agitare! Avanti Joséphine, sbrigati, fai la domanda a tua sorella."

"Si certo …. dunque sorellina mia, se PERCASO, una donna dovesse insidiare il nostro caro Andrè, anzi, il TUO Andrè, tu cosa le faresti? La scuoieresti viva? Le strapperesti i capelli? La passeresti a fil di spada?!"

La domanda di mia sorella è davvero opportuna, certo che non mi sarei aspettata che mi chiedesse una cosa simile. Di fronte a me c'è Armandina, la guardo minacciosa, lei quasi si ritrae, e digrignando, dico: "Sorellina, io non conosco i mezzucci delle altre donne, non mi limiterei a tirare i capelli o cose simili. Sai, nostro padre ha fatto di me un ottimo soldato e come minimo impugnerei la spada e la farei pentire di essere nata! Non so se mi sono spiegata, vero!"

Dico guardando dritta negli occhi quella spudorata, svergognata di cameriera che vuole attentare al mio Andrè!

Madame soldato mi incute terrore, con quegli occhi che sembrano di ghiaccio, che sembra voglia uccidermi solo con lo sguardo! Quella non è una donna, io davvero non capisco cosa ci trovi suo marito in una cosa così! Sarà senza dubbio un matrimonio imposto, poveretto! Istintivamente mi appoggio alla spalla di madame Battista e sussurro tra me: "Santo cielo, questa donna travestita sarebbe capace di ammazzarmi, devo stare attenta!"

"Bene, adesso tocca a me girare la bottiglia!"

Lancio il prossimo giro, e la bottiglia si ferma indicando mio cognato Louis.

"Louis, a te la scelta, azione o verità?!"

Dico sorridendo felice, in fondo adesso tocca a me divertirmi.

"Oh Oscar, sono stanco, preferisco la verità. Tanto cognata con te mi sento al sicuro."

"Ne sei davvero sicuro?! Io, al tuo posto, non lo sarei! In fondo sono anche io una Jarjayes! Ih ih …."

Sorrido divertita, che almeno possa tenere un poco sulle spine mio cognato!

"Oscar ti prego sii clemente!"

"Louis, tuo padre era un soldato, eppure non hai seguito la sua strada. Perché? Non eri abbastanza abile con le armi? Sei fuggito dall'accademia? Volevi prendere i voti?!"

" No, Oscar è che io ... vedi, non sono attivo come mio padre, sono piuttosto ... come dire, la vita militare è troppo faticosa, non fa per me, preferisco dedicarmi agli affari, almeno non mi stanco e soprattutto non debbo rinunciare alle comodità della casa."

"Uff …. che genero che mi ritrovo! Ti avrebbe fatto bene stare un poco in accademia! Ti avrebbe reso un uomo! Invece è toccato a me cercare di rimediare! Su avanti genero sfaticato, tocca a te far girare la bottiglia!"

"Sissignore!"

Prendo la bottiglia, la faccio girare e con sommo sgomento mi accorgo che si ferma davanti al maggiore Girodelle! Spero che scelga azione!

"Victor, ditemi, azione o verità?!"

"Ecco, vorrei evitare l'azione, sapete Louis, mi sono appena dato una rinfrescata e non vorrei sudare!"

Dico preoccupato per la mia chioma appena spazzolata.

"Bene...dunque, che verità sia! Quante amanti avete avuto in gioventù? Niente nomi, ovviamente!"

Le parole del conte di D'Evreux mi mettono in imbarazzo certo, se non fossero presenti ne madamigella Oscar e nemmeno Elena la domanda non mi avrebbe messo in imbarazzo.

Rimango in silenzio per qualche istante, sento lo sguardo della mia fidanzata addosso e sussurro: " Beh, come potrei ricordare il numero delle dame che ho corteggiato …"

"Appunto! A noi basta sapere il numero...approssimativo ovviamente! A meno che Voi abbiate tenuto un conto preciso! Ma questo mi pare poco probabile! Non siete di certo come Fersen!"

" Emm.. ma cosa dite, certo che no! E poi, non mi piace essere paragonato al conte di Fersen: lui ha amanti in ogni angolo di Versailles."

"Appunto! Su Victor, un numero! Ih ih"

Ascolto i commenti che mio cognato e Girodelle fanno riguardo a Fersen. Mi sento ridicola: e pensare che un tempo ho creduto di essere perdutamente innamorata di quell'uomo, che stupida sono stata.

Sento la mano di André stringersi alla mia, ho la sensazione che mi legga nel pensiero.

André l'unico uomo che abbia mai amato davvero!

"Ecco … Conte …. io ….. e va bene, dopotutto sono stato io a scegliere la verità! Credo …. dieci …."

Guardo appena la mia fidanzata con indicibile imbarazzo, la vedo arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo.

"Dieci? Data la fama che avevate mi aspettavo di più! Certo, in questi ultimi anni di Voi si dice che siate quasi un eremita! Ih ih Bene, tocca a Voi!"

" Si … Giro la bottiglia …."

Con molto imbarazzo mi alzo dal mio posto, faccio roteare la bottiglia che si ferma nuovamente davanti al Generale.

" Generale tocca nuovamente a voi, cosa preferite, verità o azione?"

"Azione! Un poco di movimento prima di dormire fa sempre bene!"

Guardo mio padre e con tono sarcastico domando: "Padre avete paura di parlare, non è vero?"

"Assolutamente no Joséphine! E poi Victor é un ragazzo a modo, non avrei nulla da temere! Se fossi tu invece..."

" Ecco, lo immaginavo. E va bene, ma sappiate che se doveste essere sotto il mio tiro … ih ih …."

" Ti piacerebbe non è vero Joséphine?"

" Certo Padre, fremo dalla voglia di farvi qualche domanda!"

"Azione Generale? Bene! La vostra azione é la seguente: dovrete fare il baciamano alla donna meno giovane della nostra compagnia! Se preferite, potete cambiare idea e passare a verità!"

" Cosa?!"

Istintivamente guardo madame Battista, mi lancia uno sguardo ammiccante, si passa la mano tra i capelli e mi sorride. Il suo atteggiamento è di una donna emozionata, pronta a ricevere il mio baciamano. Non mi resta che sottostare a questo stupido gioco.

Vedo il mio adorato e bellissimo Augustin avanzare verso di me. Che classe, che portamento: è davvero un uomo bellissimo altro che sodomita!

Ancora qualche passo ed è di fronte a me, mi guarda. Che sguardo, che occhi, il colore dei suoi occhi sono azzurri come il cielo, sono bellissimi. Se solo mi baciasse sulla bocca …..

Sono innanzi a questa donna insopportabile, possibile che Girodelle mi abbia fatto uno scherzo di pessimo gusto! Ma che male gli ho fatto?! Eppure gli ho rimediato una dolce e bella fidanzata, non lo merito. Ormai non posso tirarmi indietro, devo sottostare a questo ridicolo gioco.

Vedo la contessa alzarsi in piedi tutta impettita, mi sorride, le sue labbra carnose si schiudono a un bacio a distanza, fingo di non vederlo, mi inchino con classe prendo la sua mano e gliela bacio. La sento tremare, tento di lasciargliela, quando sento che tenta di intrattenermela, mi guarda ancora e mi fa l'occhiolino. Sfilo con prepotenza la mia mano e torno al mio posto.

Oh il mio Augustin! Vedremo se stanotte mi sfuggirai!

"Bene, ora tocca a me fare girare la bottiglia! Vediamo chi mi capita! Oh...Charles! Mio caro genero! Cosa scegli?! Ih ih.."

"Ecco Generale, anch' io preferisco la verità: sono molto stanco!"

"Immaginavo! Tu sei sempre stanco, hai forze solo per una certa attività! Ebbene, c'è una stanza del mio palazzo che non hai profanato?! Bada bene, verità!"

Guardo mio genero, dritto negli occhi. Lui abbassa lo sguardo, sembra intimidito.

"Generale, io …."

Guardo mia moglie, mi sussurra: " Su caro, non temere, devi dire la verità e poi, non può che farti onore!" "Ssssi… Ge Generale pe però , non arrabbiatevi, me lo promettete?"

"Certo, al massimo ti sfido a duello!"

"Gulp! Avete detto duello?! No, vi prego Signore, io …. Voi lo sapete che non potrei che essere sconfitto …."

"Su avanti, meno chiacchiere e confessa!"

" Gerard, adesso si che vedremo il vecchio pazzo andare fuori di testa! "

" Sccc.. Alain, meglio che non ti faccia sentire!"

" Allora Charles, sto aspettando, avanti! SBRIGATIIII!"

"Ssssi Signore … ecco … nessuna, Joséphine ed io non abbiamo risparmiata nessuna stanza. L'abbiamo fatto ovunque, anche nella lavanderia!"

"COSA! DEGENERATI!"

"Padre, io non capisco perché Vi arrabbiate sempre in questo modo, e poi, è inutile che fingiate di non sapere. Padre a questo punto voglio farvi una confessione …."

Mio marito sussurra: "Ti prego cara basta. Già così, è troppo imbarazzante!"

"Non ne vedo il motivo caro, dopo tutto siamo marito e moglie, e la confessione che sto per fare a mio padre risale a dopo il nostro matrimonio non prima!"

"Avanti sfacciata, cos'altro hai combinato!"

Incrocio le braccia ed attendo che questa sfacciata parli.

"Padre, sappiate che la mia Lulù è stata concepita sulla vostra scrivania, anzi, sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin! Ih ih …"

"JOSEPHINEEEEEE! SEI STATA TU A MACCHIARLA D'INCHIOSTRO, NON E' VERO?"

"Niente affatto! Di quella macchia non ne so nulla! Sicuramente saranno state una delle mie sorelle. Magari Oscar…."

Arrossisco e sussurro: " Cosa?!"

"Sorellina, avanti confessa, sei tu la responsabile di quella macchia non è vero?! Magari tu e André eravate così presi dalla foga che avete fatto cadere il calamaio con tutto l'inchiostro! Ih ih ih …"

"JOSEPHINEEE!"

"Calmati sorellina e pensa al piccolo François o Sophie!"

Mio padre strepita: FRANCOIS!"

"Si, si Padre, François! "

Uno dei ribelli dice all'altro: "Lorenzo, che strana famiglia di nobili! Ih ih ih …."

"Giacomo e chi avrebbe mai pensato che avremmo avuto a che fare con degli oppressori simili! Ih ih ih …. Questi non sanno fare altro che pensare a una cosa! Ih ih …"

" Sono tutti figli della perdizione!" Ih ih …"

"Già, non a caso queste donne sono tutte incinte! Ah ah ah ah …."

I ribelli ridono a crepapelle, mio padre urla: " SI PUO' SAPERE VOI ALTRI COSA AVETE DA RIDERE?!"

"Nulla Signor Generale, è solo che il mio amico mi ha raccontato una barzelletta un poco spinta, tutto qui! Ih ih ih …."

Joséphine continua: "Padre non agitatevi, continuiamo a giocare. Zio Armand, la bottiglia a colpito voi! Ih ih … Avanti Charles, fai la domanda a mio zio. Zio vorrei che voi sceglieste la verità, se poi avete paura …."

"Nipote, io non temo Charles ma te! Quindi Charles, chiedi ciò che vuoi."

Oscar ribatte: " Un momento Joséphine! Poco fa hai detto che hai utilizzato tutte le stanze del palazzo Jarjayes, non avrai osato utilizzare la mia stanza spero!"

"Vedi sorellina quando dico tutte, dico tutte!"

"Questa me la paghi! Dovrò farla ripulire da capo a fondo!"

"Ma cosa dici Oscar, è stata ripulita un'infinità di volte visto che il nostro idillio risale a due anni fa! Ih ih ... e poi allora nemmeno guardavi il povero Andre!

"JOSEPHINNNNNNE! Ti assicuro che me la pagherai! Ed anche tu Charles, assaggerai la mia spada!"

" Ti ti prego cognata, io non volevo, è stata Joséphine..."

"Non ti nascondere dietro le gonne di mia sorella! Sii uomo e affronta la giusta punizione! E non aspetterò neppure che nasca mia figlia, tanto per batterti ci metterò al massimo tre colpi! Preparati, domani mattina mi darai soddisfazione!"

"Gerard guarda i prigionieri, sono sicuro che non abbiano riso tanto in vita loro! Ih ih ...

"Hai ragione Alain! E pure noi …. in caserma non ci divertiamo mica così tanto!"

All'improvviso sento l'ennesimo grido, il comandante inveisce contro noi tutti: "ADESSO BASTA! ME NE VADO!"

Mio padre con tono pacato ribatte: " Calmati Oscar, il gioco non è ancora finito. Spero che prima o poi tocchi a me rivolgete qualche domanda a Joséphine!"

"Ma quante storie! Su avanti Charles, fai una bella domanda piccante allo zio Armand."

Le parole di mia nipote mi spaventano, guardo in malo modo suo marito, ribatto: " Charles, non osare mettermi in imbarazzo."

Guardo timidamente mia moglie e poi suo zio, sussurro appena: "Ecco, io, Armand …."

"Oh Charles, non vorrai farti intimorire da mio zio spero! Tutti hanno subito delle domande, come dire … particolari e non vedo perché lo zio debba esserne esonerato, solo perché un tempo è stato un cardinale!"

"Cosa! Ehi capo hai sentito?! Allora abbiamo ragione a chiamarlo mezzo prete! Ora mi spiego il rosario e il libro delle preghiere nel suo bagaglio! E bravo il prete, ha moglie e figlio e come se non bastasse la bella marchesa è di nuovo incinta! Però, anch'io vorrei fare il prete in questo modo, avrei la paga assicurata e una bella donna al mio fianco! Ah ah … Ehi capo, perché non dici nulla?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Beppe, ormai con questa strana famiglia non mi meraviglio più di nulla!"

"Scc.. capo ascoltiamo, sentiamo il marito della signora indemoniata, chissà cosa chiederà al cardinale!"

"Gerard certo che la marchesa è una donna alquanto vivace! Ih ih ih …. Nulla a che vedere con il nostro comandante!"

" Il nostro comandante?! Ma guarda che occhiatacce le sta lanciando, manca poco che la sbrani! Ih ih … Alain però debbo ammettere che il comandante Oscar è una donna fuori dal comune. Come poteva André non innamorarsene!"

" Su Gerard ascoltiamo cosa il marchese chiederà al nostro cardinale innamorato! Ih ih …"

"Su dai Charles deciditi, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Ecco, conte, vorrei sapere se Voi avete mai ….. ehm …. utilizzato la sacrestia ….. il confessionale …. o un altro luogo ...ehm …..di chiesa …. per certe attività … ehm … ludico-ricreativo-riproduttive!

Era questo che volevi sapere, vero tesoro?"

Dico in evidente imbarazzo, ma come posso non accontentare la mia Joséphine, lei è così … ahhhh … perfetta!

"Si, caro, era quello che volevo sapere! Avanti zio, rispondete."

"Charles, questa me la paghi, te lo assicuro!"

"Ma come Zio, non vedo perché vorreste prendertela con mio marito, infondo avevate detto di non temere le domande di Charles! E poi, cosa avete da nascondere, tanto non siete più un prelato, come sappiamo tutti, siete già padre e lo diventerete per la seconda volta. Tutti noi conosciamo il modo in cui vengono al mondo i bambini, quindi, nessuno di noi si scandalizzerà! Avanti zio, fatevi coraggio, confessate."

Sorrido alle parole della marchesa, non resisto e dico: Marchesa, ma Vostro zio ha sempre confessato i peccati altrui e Voi stasera volete che confessi i suoi?! Ma noi non siamo dei sacerdoti! "

"ALAINNNN! MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STAI DICENDO?! "

" Conte Armand, non Vi arrabbiate, la domanda non ve l'ho fatta io ma il Marchese! E poi, non rispondere significa fare ammissione. Basta guardare la vostra futura sposa!"

"Ho capito, la vostra è una cospirazione. E va bene, ve lo dirò, tanto non indosso più gli abiti talari, e non appena rientreremo a Parigi sposerò la mia fidanzata. Ebbene si, ho amato Anna nella sacrestia, soddisfatti?!"

"Soddisfattissima zio! Voi si che siete un uomo per bene! Avete fatto ammissione di una faccenda tanto delicata. Siete davvero ammirevole. Evviva l'amore! Ih ih ih ..."

"ARMAND! Dovresti vergognarti! Adesso capisco perché Nostro Signore mi ha dato solo figlie femmine: si è vendicato su di me della tua scarsa vocazione! TU SEI PEGGIO DI JOSEPHINNNE! Almeno lei non ha mai usato la nostra cappella, vero figliola? Ti sei limitata alla carrozza nel cortile del convento ….."

" Padre, questa domanda ponetemela quando arriverà il mio turno, adesso preferisco lasciarvi con il dubbio! Ih ih ... Padre, se poi non toccherà più il mio turno, ve lo dirò comunque! Ih ih ih ... Ma Vi consiglio prima di prendervi una tazza di laudano. Sapete, è un ottimo calmante! Ah ah ah ..."

"JOSEPHINNNNNE!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di Riccardo: " Capo, io più li ascolto e più mi ripeto che sono una combriccola di simpatici fornicatori! Ih ih ih ..."

" Beppe, io direi piuttosto che questa famiglia va aldilà di ogni umana immaginazione. Certo che la nostra è davvero un'esperienza unica. Non la dimenticherò finché che vivrò!"

"Già, hai ragione! Certo che come nobili sono davvero strani!"

" Capo hai sentito, a quanto pare dal racconto di quell'effeminato del cappellone, la corte parigina non è nient'altro che un grande bordello! Non so se invidiarli o meno!"

"Guarda, io credo che se tutti i nobili fossero come questi staremmo tutti molto meglio!"

" Beh, certo, non posso che darti ragione! E' gente strana ma simpatica e soprattutto di buon cuore!"

"Si si, lo credo anche io!"

"Su avanti zio Armand avete perso abbastanza tempo, su girate la bottiglia, tocca a voi!"

"Si certo nipote."

Prendo la bottiglia, la appoggio a terra e la faccio girare. La bottiglia si ferma davanti a mia nipote Joséphine. Sorrido soddisfatto! E adesso a noi due, nipotina cara!

"Bene mia cara nipote, verità o azione?"

"Zio ma che domanda, preferisco sempre la verità!"

"Lo immaginavo. Dunque mia cara nipote, voglio sapere se non ti imbarazza l'idea di diventare ancora madre, tu che sei già nonna!"

" Io imbarazzarmi! Ma cosa dite zio?! Non ne vedo il motivo. E poi come avete detto tempo fa: i figli sono una benedizione di nostro Signore! Zio, sbaglio ma anche Voi avete preferito farvi benedire dall'altissimo mettendo al mondo due creature! Zio Vi fermerete o mi darete altri cugini?"

"Mia cara, fai girare la bottiglia, se arriva da me ti risponderò!"

" Accipicchia zio, quanto siete prevenuto nei miei confronti! Anna ma ditemi anche con Voi è così?"

"Oh …. Joséphine, come ha detto Armand, gira la bottiglia! Se arriva da me, avrai la tua risposta! Sempre che io non scelga azione!"

Ormai ho capito che con questa famiglia ci vuole polso! E pensare che io sono una persona tanto riservata!

" Gerard, se sopravviverò a questa incredibile serata, allora sono sicuro che rientrerò sano e salvo a Parigi! Ih ih ..."

"Alain, perché dici così?! Dovrebbe piacerti questa serata! Io la trovo molto adatta a te!"

" Certo, è molto più interessante del mio libro! Ih ih ... A proposito Gerard, non appena arriveremo a Trento, ne comprerò uno nuovo. Quello che ho è diventato illeggibile."

"Povero caro, non sai proprio come fare senza il tuo libro?!"

"Gerard non fare lo spiritoso!"

"Bene, allora tocca a me fare girare la bottiglia! Vediamo chi mi capita!"

"Oh ….. ma guarda un poco …. Padre! Sembra proprio che sia arrivata da Voi! Ih Ih Ih…"

" Cosa?! Scelgo l'azione!"

"Padre ma cosa dite non avrete paura delle mie domande, spero!"

"Assolutamente no! Ma con te è meglio andare sul sicuro! Azione!"

" E invece no! Voglio che scegliate la verità!"

"Joséphinnnnne!"

"Padre, non vorrete deludere una donna in stato interessante! Siate accondiscendente con mia sorella Joséphine! Siete sempre così attento alla nostra salute!"

Sorrido divertita mentre guardo di sottecchi Andrè al mio fianco.

" Oscar, adesso ti ci metti anche tu?! La conosci tua sorella, chissà cosa mi chiederà!"

Non resisto, ribatto al mio Augustin: " Generaaaale, avanti forza accettate la proposta di vostra figlia, così almeno Vi potremo conoscere un po' di più!"

"Padre, date retta a mia sorella, o Vostro nipote nascerà con una voglia a forma di ….. ehm ….."

" Oh sorellina, mi meraviglio di te ma che linguaggio usi?!"

Osservo il mio comandante e penso: " L'ho amata tantissimo da non guardare più nessun'altra donna. Se avrei avuto la fortuna di sposarla, certo che avrei acquisito una cognata davvero irriverente. Credo che tra tutte le nobildonne di Versailles, non esista una donna simile!"

"Allora Padre, avete deciso? Posso porvi la mia domanda?"

"Uff …. e va bene ….. mi arrendo ….. che verità sia! Cedo al vostro ricatto!"

Sorrido soddisfatta, e dico: "Padre, quante donne avete avuto prima di mia madre?"

"COSA?! Ma che domanda è Joséphine?! Tu TU TTU …. come osi chiedere certe cose a TUO padre! Dovresti vergognarti!"

" E' una domanda come un'altra padre, avanti rispondete!"

"Uff …. figliola, cosa intendi esattamente per avuto?!"

" Padre, forse mi prendete in giro o cosa! Avete inteso benissimo, avanti..."

"Joséphine, cara, avuto può significare cose diverse! Io ho avuto parecchie conoscenze nel mondo femminile. Mi furono presentate molte candidate, tra cui scegliere la futura contessa de Jarjayes! Credo almeno una decina, mia cara figliola!"

" Ah ah ah ... Padre siete un uomo davvero diplomatico, capisco a chi somiglia la mia sorellina! Ah ah ... E va bene avete vinto, mi arrendo. Dopo tutto non è piacevole che noi figlie sappiamo certe cose di voi, però lo zio Armand ..."

"Lo zio Armand non è abituato a svicolare le domande impertinenti. In fondo è cresciuto in un convento, non a Versailles!

Bene, ora tocca a me girare la bottiglia!"

Lancio l'oggetto, che si ferma indicando Andrè. "Figliolo, azione o verità!"

" Signore, per come stanno andando le cose preferisco naturalmente l'azione."

"Perfetto, io invece esigo la verità! E siccome io non ho potuto scegliere, e tua moglie ha insistito affinché cedessi, adesso anche tu ti piegherai alle richieste di tuo suocero! Quindi ti ripongo la domanda, azione o verità?!"

"Signore cosa volete sapere da me ..."

"Bene, vedo che hai compreso. Dunque, sebbene nonno Augustin mi abbia detto di sorvolare, io esigo sapere se la macchia sulla mia scrivania è opera tua e di Oscar, e se il fattaccio è avvenuto mentre eravate occupati in attività prettamente coniugali! E vedi di dire la verità!"

E speriamo che nonno Augustin non si arrabbi! Lui tutto sa e tutto vede...

" COSA! MA PADRE COSA VI SALTA IN MENTE! ANDRE' TI PROIBISCO DI RISPONDERE! Padre, forse l'esuberanza di mia sorella è contagiosa?!"

"Ma cara, è una domanda più che legittima! Ed ora muoviti, mio caro genero, rispondi!"

" Signore, ma ..."

"ANDRE' TI ORDINO DI NON RISPONDERE! E VOI PADRE SMETTETELA DI ESSERE INVADENTE, CHIARO! ADESSO MI SPIEGO A CHI SOMIGLI MIA SORELLA, ALTRO CHE LO ZIO CLAUD!"

"Andrè, DEVI RISPONDERE! Sono tuo suocero, esigo una risposta! VELOCE!"

Mi guardo smarrito, da una parte mia moglie che non vuole che io risponda, dall'altra mio suocero e questo gioco …. e adesso come me ne esco?

"Uhm ….. Ecco signore, io Vi risponderei volentieri, ma non vorrei che nonno Augustin si adirasse e invece del Vostro François arrivasse Sophie … Signore …"

" Cioè?! Non ti capisco, spiegati..."

"Signore, nonno Augustin, Vostro nonno, Vi ha detto di non chiedere oltre. Io non vorrei che rispondendovi lui si adirasse! Come punizione potrebbe inviarvi una femmina al posto del vostro sospirato nipotino!"

"SANTO CIELO L'AVEVO DIMENTICATO! Nooo figliolo taci, non dirmi nulla! Anzi, me lo dirai dopo che avrò avuto il mio François! Lascia stare."

"Bene Generale, mi fa piacere che abbiate compreso!"

"Grazie Andrè! Sei un vero tesoro, il mio tesoro!"

Sussurro a bassa voce all'orecchio del mio Andrè.

"Bene, credo che sia ora di riposarci. Domani sarà una giornata pesante e questa serata è stata molto faticosa! E poi non vorrei che nonno Augustin non gradisse certe ingerenze! Meglio andare a riposarci! RIPOSARCI! Sono stato chiaro?! E non dimenticate i turni di guardia! Qui ci sono orsi, lupi, cervi, puzzole ed altri animali!"

_**Gargano, Monte Sant'angelo, la Grotta di san Michele Arcangelo**_

_**Terry:**_ "Eccoci arrivati all'ingresso della grotta di San Michele, dobbiamo scendere giù!"

_**Generale: **_"Ci sono molte scale madame?"

_**Generale: **_"Non più del vostro palazzo Generale. Dobbiamo scendere ottantanove scalini. Se poi non ve la sentite, possiamo prendere l'ascensore!"

_**Marguèrite: **_" L'ascensore?! Cosa sarebbe?"

_**Terry:**_ "E' un mezzo di trasporto che vi fa scendere o salire, senza percorrere le scale."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Oh Augustin, lo voglio provare!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguèrite sei davvero impossibile! Tu vuoi provare tutte le stranezze del nuovo tempo!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Ma caro, quando ci capiterà ancora un occasione simile?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Avete ragione madame, Voi si che siete una donna che non teme niente e nessuno."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, volete forse insinuare che io avrei paura di entrare in un ascensore?"

_**Aizram: **_"E allora dimostratelo generale, entrate!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, Oscar, Andrè …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh questa si che è bella! Anche tu Joséphine in compagnia di Charles!"

_**Charles: **_"Sissignore, ci siamo anche noi! Vedete madame Clodda, vuole scambiare qualche parola con mia moglie, così le Autrici ci hanno condotti qui!"

_**Generale: **_"Ho capito. Joséphine, Charles non dimenticate che stiamo per varcare un luogo sacro, quindi niente sconcezze, intesi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma come padre, non Vi fidate di me? "

_**Generale: **_"Certo che non mi fido di te, dopo quanto hai confessato durante il gioco della bottiglia."

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh padre, Vi riferite al fatto che io e Charles l'abbiamo fatto dappertutto? Ma padre, mi risulta che anche Voi, vi siete dato un gran da fare, vero madre!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE!"

_**Oscar: **_"Josephine sorella …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Dimmi Oscar…"

_**Oscar: **_"Noi due abbiamo un conto in sospeso …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Se ti riferisci al fatto, che mio marito ed io abbiamo usufruito del tuo letto, beh, non vedo perché dovresti arrabbiarti così tanto, se vuoi ti prestiamo il nostro, vero Charles?"

_**Charles: **_"Si, certo Oscar, se tu e André lo desiderate …."

_**Oscar: **_"CHARLES ANCHE TU! VOI DUE SIETE DEGNI L'UNO DELL'ALTRO!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Calmati sorellina, non è il caso di urlare in questo modo. Dimentichi che stiamo per entrare in un luogo sacro! E poi, sinceramente non ti facevo tanto permalosa!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, tua nipote è davvero tremenda."

_**Armand: **_"Hai ragione Anna, ma infondo non è cattiva. Ascolta Anna, tra non molto scenderemo nella Grotta di San Michele, ed io desidero pregare con te, affinché L'Arcangelo benedica la nostra unione e che tutti i futuri nascituri della nostra famiglia vengano alla luce sani e salvi insieme alle loro madri!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand caro, sei un vero tesoro!"

_**Generale: **_" Armand, visto che ci sei, prega soprattutto per l'arrivo del mio erede!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_" Beh, ho detto qualcosa di male?!"

_**Armand: **_"Nulla Augustin, nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, possiamo andare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo! Signori prego da questa parte! ….."

_**André: **_"Oscar, ci stiamo addentrando nella grotta, ma guarda che meraviglia!"

Foto

_**Terry: **_" Armand, noto che ne sei affascinato!"

_**Armand: **_"Ovvio madame, è una grotta a tutti gli effetti, davvero molto particolare!"

_**Terry: **_"Armand, nel 2011 è stato riconosciuto Patrimonio culturale dell'umanità dell'Unesco.

Questo luogo non possiede solamente una storia antica e spirituale ma anche architettonica, che trasuda da quella grotta calcarea così mistica e singolare in cui l'arcangelo Michele apparve verso la fine del V secolo per ben tre volte all'allora vescovo di Siponto, san Lorenzo da Costantinopoli, impegnato a estirpare il culto pagano e aprire così le porte ai cristiani. Secondo i racconti e i testi antichi, san Michele affidò al vescovo il suo messaggio: «Io sarò il vigile custode di questa grotta, in essa verranno perdonati i peccati degli uomini."

_**Generale: **_" Ummm… Sentito Armand?! La nostra famiglia ha davvero tanti peccati da farsi perdonare, vero Joséphine?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma padre, perché guardate solo me?! Qui abbiamo lo zio Armand, che certo non è stato meno pudico di tutti noi messi insieme!"

_**Armand: **_" Nipote ti prego! Lasciamo che madame continui, le notizie di questo posto mi interessano moltissimo. Madame continuate."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Armand, dunque ….

Una quarta apparizione avvenne nel 1656 quando l'arcangelo salvò la città dalla peste.

Le strutture che attualmente conducono il pellegrino alla sacra grotta sono opera degli Angioini che nel XIII secolo, con imponenti opere, crearono un vero e proprio monumento costruendo il portale d'ingresso, la scalinata con i suoi caratteristici ottanta nove gradini distribuiti in cinque rampe, la grande navata, il campanile. L'atrio e la facciata d'ingresso superiore sono stati realizzati nel XIX secolo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame mi guardate male, immagino il motivo …."

_**Terry: **_"Già! Anche qui c'è lo zampino dei francesi! Uffà … meglio che continui! Al di là della soglia si apre una navata a tre campate, alta quindici metri, lunga venti e larga cinque, con archi a sesto acuto e volte a crociera. La costruzione è in stile gotico in Italia. Fu voluta nel milleduecentosettantatre da Carlo I d'Angiò …."

_**Generale: **_" Madame, basta guardarmi male. Che colpa abbiamo noi francesi che siamo militarmente più forti del vostro paese?!"

_**Terry: **_" Nulla! Ma voi francesi mi ricordate il prezzemolo: siete dappertutto!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame siete impossibile!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, dammi la mano cara, vieni con me."

_**Anna: **_"Dove mi porti Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Dobbiamo pregare, voglio avvicinarmi al sacrale! ….. preghiamo ….."

_**André: **_"Oscar, anch'io voglio rivolgere una preghiera all'Arcangelo. Desidero ringraziare Nostro Signore che ci ha dato l'opportunità di essere felici!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, André, hai ragione! Grazie alle Autrici, la nostra storia è cambiata: se non fosse stato per loro, adesso io sarei ancora disperata per quel …. Fersen, e tu passeresti le tue serate in osteria ad ubriacarti. E come se non bastasse, io e te saremmo alle prese con i soldati della guardia ad affrontare chissà quali vicissitudini.

Invece ci ritroviamo qui, felici, sposati e con la nostra bimba in arrivo …. "

_**André: **_" Sccc Oscar, non farti sentire da tuo padre!"

_**Oscar: **_"Hai ragione Andrè."

_**André: **_"Oscar, preghiamo l'Arcangelo."

_**Generale: **_" Joséphine, Armand, anche voi dovete pregare, su inginocchiatevi, muovetevi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, Charles ed io ci uniremo alla preghiera come giusto che sia, ma non per quello che state pensando. Mio marito ed io ci amiamo moltissimo, questo non è peccato."

_**Marguérite: **_"Ohhh meglio che raggiunga tua madre, almeno non dovrò sentire le tue sciocchezze!__…. Marguerite, voglio riconciliarmi con Nostro Signore, vieni cara accendiamo un cero, preghiamo."

_**Terry: **_" Bene siamo risaliti dalla grotta. Generale ma lo sapete che l'anno scorso sono venuti in pellegrinaggio in questo posto, il conte e la contessa di Swimmila?!"

_**Generale: **_"Dite davvero Madame?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo Generale, infatti ci siamo conosciuti un anno fa."

_**Aizran: **_"Terry ho una lettera della contessa per il Generale, è nella mia borsa. Eccola, prego!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madamigella, di sicuro sarà la risposta che attendevo da settimane …"

_**Marguérite: **_"Come Augustin, tu hai scritto alla contessa?"

_**Generale: **_"Ti prego Marguèrite non ti arrabbiare, volevo solo porgerle i miei saluti, null'altro! E adesso se permetti, leggo la corrispondenza…..

Mio eccellentissimo,

con la palpebra ancora doverosamente a mezz'asta e il materasso di piume sotto la schiena, ricambio i vostri squisiti auguri di buona giornata.

Tuttavia, non posso rispondere di aver dormito bene. Ah mio desolato amico non ci sono più i magnifici e rassegnati schiavi di una volta. Pensate che questa notte mi sono d'improvviso destata senza capirne il motivo. Poi, nonostante fossi immersa nelle brume del terpore, mi sono resa conto che il negretto quasi infante che ha l'ingrato compito di sventagliare il mio placido sonnosi era appisolato! Orrore e raccapriccio!Vi rendete conto, mio augusto amico?

Come vedete sia nel nostro secolo, non così illuminato come si dice, sia quello in cui Vi scaraventano quelle Arpie indemoniate, non c'è da dormire sonni freschi e tranquilli!

Accaldatamente Vostra,

Contessa Swimmila

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN! LA CONTESSA E' UNA SFACCIATA!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati Marguerite, non prenderla in questo modo, ti prego …."

_**Marguérite: **_"Augustin, la contessa ha parlato di sonno, di risveglio e poi … ti ha salutato in un modo che non mi è piaciuto!"

_**Generale: **_"Co co cosa dici …."

_**Marguérite: **_"Ti ha scritto: accaldatamente Vostra …."

_**Generale: **_"Ma non pensare male Marguerite, ma ti rendi conto in che bolla d'aria calda siamo finiti?! Siamo a metà di Giugno, fa molto caldo! Il suo, è stato un modo di dire. Ti prego non adirarti…."

_**Oscar: **_"André in effetti fa molto caldo, la temperatura è altissima!"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, qui da noi è normale che sia così, ti dirò di più: siamo sulle pendici del Gargano e le temperature sono piuttosto sostenibili …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ma si può sapere cosa dici?! Qui fa caldissimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, ribadisco che qui, si sta davvero bene, se andassimo giù a Manfredonia, allora si che soffrireste il caldo, ma quello vero. Giù si sfiorano i quaranta gradi e come se non bastasse l'aria è afosa…."

_**Aizran: **_"Cosa! No ti prego Terry, non voglio scendere, preferisco prendere una stanza d' albergo qui a Monte sant'Angelo."

_**Terry: **_"Va bene Aizram, come preferisci, passeremo la notte qui, infondo come darti torto, tu sei abituata alle temperature decisamente più fresche, vivi quasi vicino alle Alpi …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, e noi che veniamo da Parigi, abbiamo lo stesso problema di madamigella: da noi non fa tanto caldo. Vi prego vorrei tornare nel mio tempo…."

_**Terry: **_"Scordatevelo, il tour pugliese non finisce qui. Dobbiamo passare per Mattinata che è una zona di mare, poi andremo a Castel del Monte infine alle Grotte di Castellana!"

_**Generale: **_"Con questo caldo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Su, su, che avete attraversato le Alpi, sfidato i ribelli. Non credo che Vi facciate intimorire da un poco di caldo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Poco dite!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo poco! Qui si sta bene, se poi vogliamo scendere al mio paese allora sappiate che ci attendono quaranta gradi."

_**Generale: **_"Preferisco battermi con i ribelli piuttosto che venire nella vostra città infernale!"

_**Terry: **_"Benissimo, detto ciò allora è inutile lamentarsi."

_**Clodda:**_ "Oh ma che bello! Amiche guardate, il Generale e non solo lui, che gioia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, com'è piccolo il mondo, hai visto chi abbiamo! Lupen, Tetide, Australia, Virginia, Katia e Clodda."

**Virginia:** "Salve a tutti! Come siamo felici di rivedervi! Ed io che speravo di incontrarvi a Luglio a Vienna Generale, invece Incontro non solamente Voi ma anche tutti gli altri!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Virginia, avete detto che a Luglio sarete a Vienna?"

_**Virginia: **_"Si Generale, Vi annuncio che se tutto andrà per il verso giusto a Luglio partirò con mio marito per Vienna attraverso le Alpi, spero di incontrare il vostro favoloso gruppo. . Comunque, carissimo amico, sono onorata di aver avuto un posto così ampio nel siparietto. Ringrazio le autrici e madame Marguerite per avermi concesso di vedervi in tutto il vostro splendore. Però Generale non stressatevi e attenzione a madame pom pom."

_**Marguérite: **_"Sentito Augustin, sta attento a quella donna, ti avverto, niente più baciamano, capito!"

_**Generale: **_" Ma cara, non prendertela con me, è stata tua figlia a volere il gioco e poi, Victor che mi ha obbligato a farlo."

_**Marguérite: **_"Ho capito, ma che non si ripeta più, intesi?!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo , tranquilla cara! … Scusate madame Virginia, comunque volevo dirvi che siete invitata alla corte di Vienna, vi aspetto. Di sicuro l'imperatore darà un ballo, Voi e Vostro marito sarete nostri ospiti."

_**Virginia: **_"Oh grazie Generale, ma che onore!"

_**Katia:**_ Generale non capisco! Prima le Autrici pubblicano e poi cancellano?!

_**Aizram: **_"Katia, il capito aveva un problema di formattazione.

_**Generale: **_"Ecco, appunto madame, capite in che mani sono finito?

_**Clodda:**_ "Madame Josèphine continuo a pensare che un giorno mi farete morire a crepa pelle…. Ah ah ah ah aha h .. siete fantastica!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Grazie Madame, almeno voi mi rincuorate, visto che sia le mie sorelle che mio padre dicono che io sia un irriverente assatanata! Ma poi che male c'è, dopo tutto faccio certe cose SOLO con mio marito e dico sempre la verità!"

_**Clodda: **_"Madame, io vi stimo proprio per questo!

_**Josèphine: **_" Grazie madame, siete molto gentile!"

_**Lupen:**_ Generale, però sapete che mi dispiace per i poveri ribelli?!"

_**Generale: **_"Sinceramente non vi capisco madame! Hanno ottenuto con immensa soddisfazione di Josèphine che venissero liberati. E poi, hanno da mangiare a sufficienza, quell'imbecille di Sassoin li scorta anche per andare alla toiltte, cos'altro possono desiderare da noi " oppressori?!"

_**Lupen: **_"Che le Vostre figlie non gli vomitano più addosso! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Madame però dopo le imboscate e tutto il resto, anche loro vanno puniti, non vi pare?!"  
Beh, in un certo senso avete ragione, comunque non c'è pace con queste donne incinte! L' unica che si salva è la vostra adorata Oscar, ma non dimentichiamo che lei è un soldato!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ovvio madame, sono un soldato anche se donna e adesso anche incinta!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar auguri per la piccola Sophié!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie madame Lupen!"

_**Generale: **_"ARG ….."  
_**Aizram: **_"Non è il caso che vi arrabbiate. Su, il vostro Francois arriverà ma al prossimo giro! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Arpia, credete che io non sappia che l'idea sia stata vostra! So che madame Arpia mi avrebbe anche accontentato ma voi NO! Vi siete imposta con la vostra complice e avete fatto questo dispetto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Vero è tutto merito mio, anche il nome! Adesso basta, madame Tetide ha qualcosa da dirvi! Prego Tetide!"

_**Tetide:**_ E figuriamoci se le dame Jarjeays non rovesciavano di nuovo addosso ai ribelli! Ma per lo meno si sono salvati."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, tutto ha un prezzo e i ribelli devono, ho detto " devono" pagare per quello che hanno fatto. Ih ih … sappiate tutti che non è finita qui! Vedrete cos'altro capiterà a quei sovversivi di italiani! Ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Buongiorno Generalone, Madame Marguerite, domito bene nell'albergo che Vi ho offerto?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia si può sapere da dove siete sbucata?"

_**Australia: **_"Ho preso un areo apposta per te, vecchio scimunito! Ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale: **_" Maledizione!"

_**Australia: **_" Zitto vecchiaccio, anch'io come le altre signore ho da dire la mia!"

_**Generale: **_"Il problema madamigella che voi siete una chiacchierona: quando cominciate a parlare siete un fiume in piena."

_**Australia: **_"Beh, e non siete contento? E' un modo per darti lustro, vecchiaccio ignorantino! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Noooo!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto, fa silenzio, devo parlare! …. Ohhh ma poveri "ribelli"... ahah meno male che le nostre "figlie preferite", Andre, Armand e il mio tesoruccio sono riusciti a riporti un po' di sale in zucca vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Voi SIETE UNA MALEDUCATA!"

_**Australia: **_" Uff, sempre sto sbraitare, esser sopra le righe, comandare a destra e a manca! Ohh! Basta! Generalone, sull' attenti! Oh vedi che ti combinano ancora le dolci arpie! Ihihih comunque ragazzeee! Ahaha il ridere, ma il ridere... Alainuccio e ora messaggero "d amore", chissà che ridere a riportare missive a famiglie, madri, mogliiiii..ohoh! hey! Vediamo di non far scherzi: che il mio tesoruccio non subisca le "pene" indirizzate a Riccardo & company, mi raccomando. Come diciamo noi- dont shoot the messenger! Capitoooo?! Voglio fidarmi!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tranquilla Australia, ad Alain è andata bene."

_**Australia:**_ " Comunque che dire, Jo flagello di dio sei sempre la n.1... sei fatta per Riccardo, sai? Chissà perché vi vedrei cosi bene insieme ahaha... sei irriverente e dolce, tosta e stupenda allo stesso tempo!"

_**Charles: **_"Ma cosa dite madame, mia moglie appartiene a me soltanto, non è di nessun altro!"

_**Australia: **_"Tranquillo Charles, io lo dicevo tanto per dire! Uno non può non trovarti adorabile (capito vecchiaccioooo?!) sgrunt a te, rompino!"

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Australia: **_" Zitto vecchiaccio! Armand ... ihih come rompino è Carloooo! Maro', ma sempre nei momenti migliori si sveglia sto bambino! Ha le "antenne" apposta eh? Povero povero Armand! arpie mie care amiche, per favore aiutate sta povera anima, non ha sofferto abbastanza?"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie madamigella, convince le Autrici a lasciami un poco con Anna!"

_**Australia: **_"Facciamo cosi, il vecchiaccio ha le spalle larghe... "date a lui" e fate passare almeno una notte in paradiso a Armand! E tanto cristiano ! Comunque - ehm!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tranquilla Australia, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di rendere felice quest'anima in pena ma non sappiamo quando! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_" Su su Autrici, un poco di pietà!"

_**Arpie: **_" Ih ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Mi sa che anch' io avrei avuto problemi di stomaco in quella carrozza! Ihihihih le vostre menti diaboliche sono in continuo movimento! Ma quanto vi adoro? Ahaha mo xo' mi avete incuriosita, chissà che c'è veramente nelle missive dei reali! Mhhhhhhhh … magari lo scopriremo tra... 15/20 episodi? Ahah cmq io continuo a seguirvi alla grande. Non vi libererete MAI di me, chiaro vecchio pazzo?! Che già di cara grazia ti ho fatto passare notte nell' hotel a quattro stelle con Marguerite! Hai apprezzato? Ihih"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Certo, madamigella! Mio marito ed io ribadiamo i nostri ringraziamenti!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma prego! E mo, e mo! Vedremo che succederà next! Io son sempre e comunque per ..." dimenticare " la contessa pom pom in terra italiana con le sue bestiaccie."

_**Generale: **_"Ma come non avete letto ancora il capitolo?! Madame pom pom si intrufolerà nella mia tenda …"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma Marguèrite non prendertela con me ma con quelle dannate Arpie! Io non ho nessuna colpa!"

_**Australia: **_"Oscarina sicuro vota x Armandina (ihihih)... beh, esauriremo sto desiderio prima o poi? Chisssssà!"

_**Oscar:**_ "TERRY, AIZRAM, NON VI PERMETTETE DI INVENTARVI ANCHE PER IL MIO ANDRE' UNA COSA SIMILE! CAPITO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Scccc Oscar, ti prego non urlare! Ci bastano già le grida di tuo padre, sai, di questo passo i timpani rischiano di spaccarsi. E poi, tranquilla per adesso non accadrà ma più avanti … Ih ih ih …."

_**Oscar: **_"COSA! ANDRE' GUAI A TE, DICO, GUAI SE CEDI, ALTRIMENTI TI ATTRAVERSO CON LA SPADA!"

_**André: **_"Ca calmati amore, ricordati della nostra bambina…."

_**Generale: **_"FRANCOIS! ANDRE' NON DIMENTICARTI DI FRANCOIS!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto scimunito che lo sai che si tratta di Sopihie, non fingere!"

_**Generale: **_"UMMM… MALEDIZIONE, ANCHE LA SQUINTERNATA CI SI METTE!"

_**Australia: **_"Bellissimi i tour PER l' Italia dei siparietti... chi vuole può viaggiare con l aereo? Ahaha. Vi adoroooooo sempre!

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie Australia!"

_**Terry: **_"Su truppa tutti in marcia per Mattinata! Voglio mostrarvi le sue acque cristalline, e magari con questo caldo un bel tuffo non ce lo toglie nessuno!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Siiiii Charles, prendo il mio costume da bagno!"

_**Generale: **_"Noooo! TU NON DEVI MOSTRARTI!"

_**Marguérite: **_"INVECE CARO MARITO, IL COSTUME LO METTO ANCH'IO, E TU NON OSARE RIBATTERE, CAPITO! AUTRICI ANDIAMO!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Agli ordini madame Marguerite! Ih ih …."


	139. Chapter 139

_**Giochi intorno al fuoco**_

E' sera, ci siamo accampati presso una boscaglia, il frinire delle cicale fanno da cornice in una notte buia rischiarata da una luna piena.

Gli uomini hanno montato le tende, invece io ho fatto ben poco, mi sento stanca, è stato un viaggio faticoso, ho passato tutto il tempo a cassetta accanto ad André, il mio Andrè, che non ha perso occasione di chiedermi se stavo bene, se avevo bisogno di qualcosa, se ero stanca. Lo amo, ho passato quasi tutto il tempo a guardare di nascosto il suo profilo, i suoi capelli spettinati dal vento, le sue mani strette sulle redini, i muscoli tesi. Come ho fatto a non vederlo come uomo in tutti questi anni? Ancora non me ne capacito.

Gerard ed Alain hanno acceso il fuoco, le mie sorelle e le altre donne hanno scaricato delle vetture il necessario per trascorrere la notte, mentre gli uomini si sono occupati degli animali.

Andrè ha spazzolato Cesar e Alexander, ha dato loro da bere e delle mele, come premio per essersi adattati a trainare la carrozza. Adesso stanno brucando tranquilli l'erba verde di questo spiazzo in mezzo al bosco. Ha controllato i loro ferri, gli ha accarezzati, credo che ci abbia anche parlato un poco.

Mi manca viaggiare a cavallo, libera, con il vento tra i capelli, facendo a gara con Andrè! Ma ormai lo so, per il mio piccolo non posso più cavalcare. Passerà …. I mesi passeranno rapidi ed io tornerò quella che ero.

Il mio piccolo, mi passo una mano sul ventre, ogni tanto mi sembra di sentire come una piuma accarezzarmi, è una sensazione strana. Ormai il piccolo si è fatto spazio, inizia ad ingombrare, e la mia pancia è cresciuta un poco.

I prigionieri sono seduti su un tronco, hanno mani e caviglie legate, mio padre li ha fatti liberati solo per raggiungere la loro postazione.

Beppe dice: "Generale, non credete di poterci concedere qualche minuto di libertà?! Sapete, anche noi prigionieri abbiamo le nostre necessità!"

"Quanti problemi! Sassoin, La Salle, Girodelle …"

"Sissignore!"

"Organizzate i turni per accompagnare i prigionieri alla toilette!"

Riccardo sarcasticamente risponde: "Generale, ma che onore essere scortati per espletare i nostri bisogni corporali! Non è meglio che ci lasciate fare le nostre cose liberamente?"

"Ehi tu, vedi di non fare lo spiritoso, lo sai benissimo che finché non saremo a Vienna le vostre condizioni saranno queste! Cosa credete voi altri, che ci stiamo a divertire?! Avanti soldati, occupatevi di loro scaglionandoli tre per volta!"

"Sissignore!"

Il cappellone, io e Gerard ci armiamo di pistola, ci avviciniamo ai primi tre prigionieri, gli sleghiamo le caviglie e li scortiamo nella boscaglia più fitta.

Non appena ci appartiamo, il primo dice: "Soldati, immagino che sappiate che dovete slegarci le mani!"

Ribatto: "Falco, lo faremo uno per volta …"

"Ih ih …. Accidenti soldato Sassoin, deduco che temete davvero che noi possiamo fuggire! Ma non preoccuparti, non siamo mica matti, visto che ci lascerete andare!"

Tiro fuori lo stiletto, lo passo all'interno dei polsi e con un taglio deciso recido le corde, ribatto: "Ih ih … Non avete tutti i torti. Ma nemmeno a me, è mai toccato scortare qualcuno che deve fare i suoi bisogni, credetemi, la faccenda non mi rallegra affatto, foste almeno delle belle dame! Ih ih …"

Sento Gerard ribattere: "Alain, ma si può sapere cosa dici! Ma tu non pensi mai ad altro?!"

"Amico, te l'ho detto un'infinità di volte: dimmi tu a cosa dovrei pensare? .. Maggiore, e Voi?"

"Io cosa?"

Rispondo preoccupato dalla piega che sta prendendo la nostra conversazione.

"Non vi manca il calore di una donna?"

"Sassoin, ma ti sembra il momento di parlare di certe cose! Piuttosto, tira fuori la pistola e fa da guardia ai prigionieri!"

"Agli ordini maggiore!"

Ci avviamo nella boscaglia, tra dei grossi cespugli che nascondano alla vista delle donne dell'accampamento quello che i briganti sono venuti a fare. Tendo la pistola in mano, pronto ad intervenire, non solo per impedire eventuali fughe ma anche nel caso in cui qualche animale dovesse attaccarci.

"Ih ih ih …. Soldato Sassoin, almeno girati, sai, mi metti in imbarazzo!"

"Sapessi, nemmeno per me è piacevole guardarti. Meno chiacchiere e muoviti."

"Sassoin, sono sicuro che prima di lasciarci diventeremo amici!"

"Ih ih … E chi può dirlo amico! E poi, una volta che verrete liberati, le nostre strade si separeranno. Voi rimarrete in Italia ed io farò rientro nella mia turbolenta Parigi!"

"Turbolenta dici? Cosa sta succedendo nella tua Parigi?"

"Ma come, non hai spie a sufficienza alla corte parigina?! Dovresti saperlo cosa succede Riccardo, sei o non sei il capo di questo gregge di galline?!"

"Galline?! Questa si che è bella! Certo che se fossimo stati più scaltri, non ci saremmo trovati in questa situazione!"

"Non vedo di cosa vi lamentiate, dopotutto siete fortunati: vi siete imbattuti con della brava gente! … Ehi, ma che diavolo stiamo facendo?! Discutere in una situazione così insolita!"

"Alain, ho finito, adesso puoi anche legarmi i polsi, però mi piacerebbe darmi una rinfrescata!"

"Ne riparliamo con il generale, adesso devo legarti."

Gerard, incalza: "Avanti Beppe, adesso tocca a te!"

Entro nella tenda, vedo Anna coprire con una coperta nostro figlio, la guardo con tenerezza, sussurro appena: "Carlo si è addormentato…".

Sembra un angioletto nostro figlio, tutto rannicchiato, rilassato.

Mi sollevo dalle ginocchia, avanzo verso il mio Armand, rispondo: "Era davvero stanco. Sai il viaggio e poi non immagini quante domande mi ha fatto!"

"Davvero! Cosa ti ha chiesto? .. Però Anna, meglio uscire dalla tenda, non vorrei che il nostro chiacchiericcio lo svegliasse. Su vieni con me!"

Stringo la sua mano e la conduco fuori. Siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, le accarezzo il viso, mi perdo nel suo sguardo, così dolce e colmo d'amore per me.

Le sfioro le labbra, le sussurro: "Anna sapessi quanto ti amo!

La stringo a me, continuo: "Ti desidero Anna ….."

La voce del mio Armand è un soffio caldo sul mio collo, sento una miriade di brividi percorrermi il corpo.

Una voce alle nostre spalle mi riporta alla realtà: "Zio mi dispiace interrompere il vostro tenero idillio ma mio padre vuole parlarci."

Mi allontano appena da Anna, il mio braccio rimane intorno ai suoi fianchi, ribatto: "Cosa succede Joséphine?"

"Non lo so zio, ma credo che voglia discutere circa il nostro viaggio. Sono tutti radunati intorno al fuoco, mancate solamente voi due!"

"Grazie Joséphine, adesso arriviamo."

Mia nipote ci guarda e, con atteggiamento impertinente, sussurra: "Zio, Anna, Carlo sta dormendo, io al vostro posto, coglierei l'occasione per rimanere un poco da soli. Guardate, questa sera la luna è così luminosa che ci invita tutti all'amore!"

"Ma Joséphine…"

"Su, avanti zio, almeno con me non fingete. Non appena mio padre ci avrà parlato, vi consiglio di appartarvi tra la boscaglia! Ih ih ih … Credo che glielo proporrò al mio Charles. Dopotutto non rischiamo di essere attaccati dai ribelli!"

Al solo pensiero di una splendida notte sotto le stelle, tra l'erba fresca, uhm …. Rabbrividisco! Ah ….. cosa non farei al mio Charles!

Da lontano udiamo la voce di mio padre: "EHI, VI STIAMO ASPETTANDO, MUOVETEVI!"

"Meglio andare zio, altrimenti e grida di mio padre potrebbero svegliare Carlo e rischiereste così di passare un'altra notte solo soletto!"

Siamo tutti seduti davanti al fuoco, prigionieri compresi. Ci siamo sistemati in modo da essere riscaldati e protetti dalle fiamme, con le donne sedute su dei tronchi ricoperti dai cuscini. Guardo Andrè, per tutta la sera si è premurato affinchè non mancasse nulla a mia figlia Oscar, con una pazienza degna di un santo! Mia figlia, la mia piccola, il mio erede ….. ha viaggiato tutto il giorno a cassetta, accanto al marito. Non ha ceduto di un passo, forte, fiera ed orgogliosa. Lei è perfetta. Sono felice che tra lei ed il marito ci sia questa bella armonia, almeno la mi discendenza è assicurata ed il casata avrà ancora lustro.

Vedo arrivare mio fratello, mano nella mano con Anna, accompagnati da mia figlia Joséphine.

"Finalmente siete arrivati! Mancate solo voi. Marchesa prego accomodatevi, certo il tronco non è molto comodo ma potete prendere un cuscino! Sassoin, portane uno alla marchesa!"

"Sissignore!"

Ecco, quando c'è da lavorare tocca sempre a me! Mai che il generale chiami Gerard, sempre al povero Alain tocca correre ed ubbidire!

Siamo tutti riuniti in attesa che mio padre prenda la parola. Noi tutte siamo comodamente sedute sui cuscini. Guardo mio marito, ogni tanto mi sfiora una mano, mi accarezza con il suo dolcissimo sguardo. Vorrei perdermi nel suo abbraccio, è così tenero e premuroso. Ed io invece sono scorbutica, mi infastidisce tutta questa attenzione. Alla fine, non sono mica ammalata! Eppure mi tratta come se fossi una piccola cosa fragile da proteggere. Poi vedo il suo sguardo verde, dolce, gentile, e la mia rabbia scema in un attimo.

"Bene, passeremo questa notte in tenda, accampati qui. Faremo i turni di guardia per assicurarci che i prigionieri non fuggano e che nessun animale possa attaccarci. Il fuoco dovrà sempre rimanere acceso. Fate attenzione agli orsi, ai lupi, ai cervi, ai caprioli ed a tutti gli altri animali. Voi donne dormirete tranquille, anche tu Oscar. Saremo solo noi uomini a fare i turni di guardia! Bene. Questo é tutto!"

"Augustin, credi che domani sera riusciremo ad arrivare a Trento?"

"Si certo, credo che arriveremo nel pomeriggio! Il tragitto non è particolarmente difficoltoso ed i cavalli sembrano in forma!"

Madame Battista batte le mani e con voce stridula ribatte: "Auguuuustin che bello! Almeno potremo riposare in un bel letto soffice!"

"Si certo Madame! Domani avrete una stanza tutta per Voi!"

A costo di dormire con Sassoin...la voglio ben lontano da me!

Guardo il mio bellissimo generale, penso: Spero che questa notte riesca a convincerti, voglio che tua sia mio Augustin! Sono sicura che tu non sia un sodomita, anzi, metterei la mano sul fuoco che sei un uomo a tutti gli effetti. Stanotte me lo dimostrerai.

Riccardo mi guarda e dice: "Generale, quanto manca per arrivare a Vienna?! Sapete, in queste condizioni non è il massimo viaggiare! E poi non vorrete tenerci legati anche alla locanda?"

"Certo che resterete legati anche alla locanda! Conto di arrivare a Vienna in una decina di giorni. Quindi Riccardo rilassatevi. Sarete ben legato e sorvegliato! E come scusante nelle locande diremo che avete fatto un voto alla Vergine Maria! Ih ih"

"Ha ah ah ah ah ah .."

"Sassoin, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Perché ridi in quel modo?"

"Generale … Ah ah ah ah … Voi si che riuscite a stemperare qualsiasi situazione ! Ah ah ah … Riccardo e voi altri, vedrete con noi non vi annoierete affatto! Ah ah ah … "

Madame Joséphine, mi sorride e ribatte: "Ben detto Alain, infatti stasera ci divertiremo tutti!"

"In...in che senso figliola?!"

Guardo la mia figlia maggiore e inizio a preoccuparmi. Ha una strana luce negli occhi, chissà che idea che le è passata per la testa? Poveri noi!

"Padre, è una splendida serata, siamo tutti riuniti davanti al fuoco, qualche minuto di svago, credo che ce lo meritiamo tutti, non è vero madame Battista?"

"Joséphine, cosa hai in mente?! Tu mi preoccupi!"

"Io? Ma Padre, possibile che Voi dobbiate essere sempre tanto ansioso? Su, fidatevi di me, vedrete non Vi pentirete!"

Guardo di sottecchi il mio Andrè, preoccupata dalla parole di mia sorella, e sussurro appena al suo orecchio: "Andrè! Io ho paura delle idee di mia sorella!"

"Oscar, a dire il vero, anch'io comincio a preoccuparmi. Guarda, ha preso una bottiglia vuota, chissà cosa intende fare!"

"Oddio Andrè! Non sarà uno di quei giochi che ci proponeva quando eravamo bambini?!"

desso sono davvero preoccupata! Joséphine riesce a trasformare in qualcosa di indecente anche un banalissimo gioco da bambini!

Guardo mia sorella e domando: "Joséphine cosa hai in mente di proporre?"

"Oscar sorellina, perché hai quell'atteggiamento tanto prevenuto nei miei confronti?"

"Ti sbagli Joséphine, non sono affatto prevenuta è solo che la tua espressione è un tantino strana!"

"Strana? Assolutamente no! Ho solo voglia di passare una serata in allegria, tutto qui! Ih ih…"

Sorrido felice, ci divertiremo moltissimo, ne sono sicura!

Guardo mia moglie e sussurro timidamente: " Ne sei davvero convinta Jo?"

"Certo caro! Non dovrei? Su su!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di Beppe: "Amico, chissà cosa si inventerà adesso la Signora!"

"Falco, e chi lo sa! E' da due giorni che conosco la marchesa e già comincio a temere le sue iniziative. Comunque sono sicuro che trascorreremo una sera all'insegna dell'allegria. Ascoltiamo ciò che ha in mente di fare!"

"Abbiamo forse alternative? Siamo tutti legati...che la tortura abbia inizio! Basta che le donne non diano di stomaco."

"Nooo ti prego, non dirlo nemmeno!"

Mio padre mi guarda severamente e borbotta: "Cosa c'è Joséphine?! Hai una strana luce negli occhi, forse ti è successo qualcosa?"

"Assolutamente no! Faremo il gioco della bottiglia! Lo conoscete tutti?!" Dico sorridente.

"Joséphine, amore mio, non mi pare il caso..."

Dico sconsolato scuotendo la testa. Questo innocuo gioco, nelle mani di moglie può diventare molto pericoloso!

"Oh Charles non temere, vedrai, ti assicuro che stasera ci divertiremo tutti! Tanto possiamo trascorrere una tranquilla serata senza aver timore di essere attaccati dai ribelli, non è vero Riccardo?"

"Ih ih ih … Signora, credo che affrontare il viaggio legati fino a Vienna per noi non sarà poi tanto opprimente, sono sicuro che questi giorni passeranno in fretta! Ih ih ih …"

"Vero capo, la Signora, oltre ad essere una donna generosa è anche tanto simpatica! Marchese siete davvero un uomo molto fortunato!"

Sorrido, vedo mio marito imbarazzato, che poi non ne capisco nemmeno il motivo, mi guarda timidamente e sussurra ai ribelli: "Beh …. Si, sono un uomo molto fortunato!"

Osservo prima il mio comandante, sul suo volto intravedo disappunto, poi il mio sguardo cade sul vecchio pazzo, è preoccupato. Chissà cosa starà pensando?! Anche se non è difficile capirlo: probabilmente è preoccupato della nuova trovata di sua figlia.

Sorrido, non riesco nemmeno a immaginare quale diavoleria la marchesa si inventerà.

Tutti rimangono in silenzio, comincio a spiegare in cosa consiste il nostro gioco.

"Bene signori, come già detto, faremo il gioco della bottiglia!"

Le mie sorelle, in coro ribattono: "Cosa!"

"Oscar, Marianne, cosa vi prende! L'abbiamo fatto tante volte quando eravamo bambine!"

Oscar, risponde: "Appunto Joséphine, da bambine, adesso non mi sembra il caso!"

"Suvvia Oscar, si può sapere di cosa ti preoccupi? Hai forse paura di essere sottoposta a qualche pegno che non ti farebbe piacere?! Se è così, non preoccuparti, con te sarò molto ma molto discreta! Ah ah …."

"Joséphine!"

"Su Oscar, adesso basta, lasciami spiegare ai presenti di cosa si tratta. Magari non tutti lo conoscono. Dunque, il lato del collo indica l'altro giocatore. Questi può scegliere tra azione o verità. Una volta scelto, tocca al primo...azione significa che il secondo dovrà fare qualcosa, verità che dovrà rispondere ad una domanda decisa dal primo giocatore. Poi tocca al secondo fare girare la bottiglia"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, sussurro: "Joséphine, meglio lasciar stare …."

"Ma no caro, è così divertente! Victor, cosa ne pensate, vi piacerebbe sottoporvi al gioco della verità? Credo che nessuno di noi abbia qualcosa da nascondere o sbaglio!"

"Madame Joséphine, a volte la verità potrebbe diventare pericolosa, meglio cambiare gioco."

"Ma caro cugino, cosa dite! Nessuno vuole mettere in imbarazzo nessuno!"

"Joséphine, mia cara sorella, io conosco i tuoi giochi! Bada bene a cosa chiedi ... perché toccherà anche a te rispondere!"

"Marianne cara, io non ho nulla da nascondere, e tu?"

"Nemmeno io sorella!"

"Bene se è così, possiamo cominciare … Anzi, visto che l'idea è stata mia, sarò io a far girare la bottiglia per prima!"

Afferro la bottiglia che è di fianco a mio marito, la metto al centro e con un colpo di mano comincio a farla girare.

La punta della bottiglia si ferma di fronte ad Anna, la vedo arrossire, la guardo intensamente, dico: "Anna, la bottiglia si è fermata davanti a Voi, quindi spetta a me porre una domanda."

Sento appena sussurrare: "Io …. Ecco …."

Vedo la mia Anna intimidirsi, il suo sguardo è smarrito, prendo la sua mano, e con sguardo rassicurante sussurro appena: "Anna, sta tranquilla …"

"Zia, cosa avete! Ho l'impressione che vi spaventi, su Anna non voglio mica mangiarvi, la mia intenzione è di farvi una domanda …"

"Siii … ecco …. Cosa volete chiedermi?"

Sorrido, felice e domando: "Anna, tutti sappiamo che amate mio zio, vi domando: il vostro è stato un colpo di fulmine, oppure vi siete innamorata di lui un poco per volta?"

Sento le gote avvampare, guardo timidamente il mio Armand, sussurro con voce roca: "Ecco, mi sono sentita attratta da Armand dal momento in cui l'ho conosciuto …"

" Che bello zia! Allora il vostro è stato amore a prima vista! ….. Dai Anna adesso tocca a Voi, fate girare la bottiglia."

Prendo la bottiglia, la faccio girare, il collo si ferma indicando il soldato Gerard. "Bene, tocca Voi, cosa scegliete, azione o verità?!"

"Ehmmm. preferisco azione Madame!"

"Bene, dovrete eseguire un perfetto baciamano alla donna, tra quelle presenti, che stimate maggiormente!"

Arrossisco alle parole della Marchesa, certo che da una dama come lei non potevo che aspettarmi qualcosa di delicato. Mi sento in imbarazzo per la richiesta che desidero fare.

Rimango in silenzio per qualche secondo quando sento arrivare una gomitata nel fianco e la voce sghignazzante del mio amico Alain che mi sussurra : "Allora Gerard cosa aspetti! Ti decidi? Io già immagino a chi vorresti fare il baciamano, te lo leggo in faccia! Ih ih ih ... "

La marchesa, con tono dolce e soave mi dice: "Allora Gerard, forse la mia richiesta ti ha messo in difficoltà?!"

"No, no Marchesa è che io ..."

Vedo il soldato La Salle guardarmi timidamente e mi dice: "Comandante, se André me lo consente desidero baciarvi la mano ..."

"Oh …. ma certo Gerard, è un gioco e sono lusingata della tua preferenza. Andrè non può avere nulla in contrario!"

Dico guardando il mio Andrè che aggiunge: "Certo Gerard, conosco il rispetto che hai per il nostro comandante!"

" Oh ... ecco ..."

Mi alzo titubante, sento lo sguardo di tutti addosso, mi avvicino al comandante che è seduta accanto ad Andrè, mi inchino e, con il dovuto rispetto, le prendo la mano e gliela bacio, sussurro: "Comandante, siete ammirevole!"

Mi inchino nuovamente e torno al mio posto accanto ad Alain. Prendo la bottiglia e la faccio girare, un colpo deciso, ed il collo si ferma rivolto ad Andrè.

"Andrè, tocca a te….cosa preferisci, azione o verità?"

"Ecco ... io ... non saprei ... forse meglio azione."

Sento mia sorella Joséphine ribattere: "Temo che stasera nessuno abbia voglia di confessarsi, peccato!"

"Azione …. bene ….. dovrai … uhm … eseguire dieci flessioni!"

Mi alzo, mi fletto, appoggio i palmi delle mani a terra ed eseguo la mia azione. Dieci flessioni, eseguite perfettamente, senza mai toccare terra. Tutti gli allenamenti a cui ci ha sottoposto il Generale negli anni sono serviti! Dieci flessioni, in un attimo, e non sono neppure stanco!

Guardo Andrè, i suoi muscoli tesi, le spalle muscolose, ben scolpite. è un bell'uomo, molto più bello di quanto non lo sia io. Lui è perfetto! Certe volte mi chiedo ancora come faccia ad amarmi! Lui è pieno di donne disposte a corrergli dietro! Eppure, bello com'è, lui vuole me. Mi ha scelta, come io ho scelto lui. Eppure, lui è bellissimo, dolce, premuroso, pacato. Come ho fatto a non rendermene conto in tutti questi anni?

"Bene, allora adesso tocca a me fare girare la bottiglia! Vado!"

Lancio la bottiglia, ruota veloce, fino a fermarsi davanti ad Alain.

"Alain, Azione o verità?!"

Guardo il mio amico felice e rispondo: "André aspettavo che toccasse a me! Naturalmente scelgo la verità!"

"Immaginavo, sei troppo stanco per fare dieci flessioni! Dunque la mia domanda è la seguente … ti sei mai innamorato prima di incontrare Sabrina?"

"Innamorato, io?! No, mai André! Sabrina è stato il mio primo amore! Certo questo non significa che ho sdegnato la compagnia di altre donne!"

Sentiamo i nostri prigionieri scoppiare in una fragorosa risata!

"E bravo il nostro carceriere! Questo è parlare!"

"Ehi amici, cosa avete da ridere! Forse voi siete tutti dei santi o cosa! Ops, scusate Conte Armand, non volevo essere blasfemo!"

"Su su Alain, tocca a te fare girare la bottiglia! Non fermiamoci!"

"Si, certo!"

Afferro la bottiglia e con le dita la faccio girare, la punta si ferma ad André, sghignazzo felice, adesso mi divertirò un poco anche io ih ih!

"Di nuovo qui?! Alain, tu l'hai fatto apposta!"

"Io! Ma cosa dici André! E' arrivata da te per caso!"

"Si si certo …. va bene, ti semplifico la questione. Verità! Su fammi questa domanda che tanto ti incuriosisce!"

"Ehmm.. André Ecco ... è una questione che mi sono sempre posto! .. Comandate Vi prego non Vi arrabbiate e non tirate fuori la spada! Tanto so che mi battereste!"

"Alain! TI assicuro che terrò la spada al suo posto, ma potrei trovare un altro modo per punirti! E lo faccio solo per il bene della mia creatura! Ed ora veloce! Parla! è un ordine"

" Si si ... ma se mi parlate in questo modo, io ... e va bene, mi faccio coraggio. André sono curioso di sapere chi comanda sotto le lenzuola: tu o il comandante!"

"COSA?!"

Urlo mettendo la mano sull'elsa della spada, pronta a lanciarmi sul mio sottoposto. Andrè posa una sua mano sulla mia, mi guarda, mi sento tranquillizzare dal suo sguardo!

Faccio un bel respiro e rispondo: "Dipende dall'estro del momento, amico mio! Ih ih ih…"

"Ih ih ih ... Però ..." Rido soddisfatto ma vedo il generale guardarmi male, mi ricompongo e riprendo il mio atteggiamento serio ed equilibrato.

"Alain, al nostro rientro ti aspetta una settimana alle scuderie, a spalare letame. Sappilo! E ringrazia il cielo che devo avere riguardo per la mia creatura!"

Sento lo sguardo del Comandante passarmi da parte a parte. Quella donna per me è un vero mistero, riesce ad incutere un timore reverenziale con una sola occhiata! Credo davvero che terrà fede alla sua minaccia, mi aspettano le stalle, ed il letame!

Sento il vecchio pazzo che rimbotta: "Sassoin, cosa ti aspettavi? Mia figlia è il mio erede, e come tale si comporta, sempre e comunque! Ed io ne sono orgoglioso!"

E brava la mia bambina! L'ho cresciuta come un uomo, e come tale ella si comporta! Sono davvero fiera! Ah, che buon padre che sono stato, e che buon nonno che sarò!

Mia sorella Joséphine, con tono canzonatorio, ribatte: "Alain, la tua curiosità, che poi era anche la mia, ti è costata davvero cara! Ah ah ah ah ..."

Anche i ribelli si uniscono al coro della risata!

" Ah ah ah ah …"

"Bene, allora tocca di nuovo a me fare girare la bottiglia ….. vediamo chi è il prossimo ….. ih ih … "

Lancio, la bottiglia gira e si ferma davanti al Generale.

"Generale, cosa preferite, verità o azione?"

"Verità Andrè! Sono troppo stanco per l'azione!"

"Generale, se Oscar ed io avessimo una femmina, sareste contento comunque? Una bella nipotina, uguale alla madre!"

Sorrido mentre pongo la mia domanda a mio suocero, con sguardo innocente. Almeno qui, davanti a tutti, non rischio nulla!

"COME! André ma dico, sei fuori di testa o cosa! Che la femmina ben venga, ma prima dovete darmi il MIO erede! Intesi André?! E poi, ma come osi, sarà un maschio! MASCHIO! Chiaro?! E siccome è stato concepito sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin, ovviamente Oscar mi darà un maschio! E guai a te se fallisci, ti obbligherei a ... Santo cielo ma cosa sto dicendo! Su su, giriamo la bottiglia!"

Le parole di André mi hanno reso nervoso, afferro con forza la bottiglia e la faccio girare come una trottola, si ferma nella direzione di Joséphine, la guardo divertito e domando: "Joséphine, figlia cara, hai mai letto libri proibiti?"

"Padre, non mi chiedete neppure di scegliere? Insomma, e se io avessi preferito l'azione? Mi sembrate davvero troppo agitato …. su su calmatevi! Prima o poi avrete il vostro nipotino …. in fondo di cosa Vi lamentate, Voi ci avete provato sei volte ad avere un figlio maschio … ih ih ih"

"Smettila di divagare e rispondimi! Tanto sei troppo stanca per l'azione! Su su!"

Figuriamoci, mia figlia non può certo scegliere l'azione! L'unica azione che conosce è …

1"E sia, Vi accontento. Ecco Padre, vedete, Voi vi siete impegnato tanto per la mia educazione e nella nostra biblioteca ci sono solo letture …. come dire …. edificanti! Ma di certo, per apprendere tutte le arti necessarie ad una buona moglie, servono anche altri testi. Per cui si, ho letto quelli che Voi definite libri proibiti, anche prima di sposare Charles!"

Guardo mio padre, io sorrido, ma lui decisamente no …. chissà poi perché!

" E così lo hai ammesso! Sei davvero una sfacciata! E TU CHARLES NON DICI NULLA A TUA MOGLIE!"

"Ma Signore ….. li abbiamo letti assieme! Insomma, tutta teoria certo, ma qualche informazione utile ci serviva! Sapete, io non ho mai apprezzato l'idea che un rampollo di nobile schiatta debba apprendere certe cose nei bordelli!"

Non sento più gli arti legati tanto che sono preso dai discorsi della marchesa e del generale, sorrido e sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico: "Ehi capo, ma che fortuna! Ci sono capitati dei tiranni francesi davvero simpatici!"

"Sta zitto ! Non vorrei che ti sentissero!"

"Oh …. e allora? Io, per una famiglia così, lavorerei volentieri! Guarda, ci danno da mangiare, ci fanno divertire …. cosa desideri di più? Siamo seduti con loro! Abbiamo diviso la loro tavola. Stesso cibo! E ci hanno pure fatto viaggiare in carrozza!"

"A dirla tutta, anch'io! Però che idea! Beppe e se dopo averci rilasciati, andassimo a chiedere lavoro alla servitù del palazzo? Ih ih ... Ti immagini, al loro ritorno, se mai un giorno tornassero, ci troverebbero in casa loro! Ah ah ah ..."

"Si! Ih ih ih ..."

"Bene Padre, tocca di nuovo a me fare girare la bottiglia! Pronti?! Viaa! ih ih…. gira gira …. a chi toccherà?!"

Spalanco gli occhi, cerco di spostarmi, quasi quasi mi alzo ….. la bottiglia ha scelto me!

"Oscar, sorellina mia! Che piacere! Allora, verità immagino!"

"Ecco, veramente... purtroppo si, data la mia condizione!"

"Bene mia cara, ma non dire purtroppo. Ho in mente una domanda davvero perfetta!"

"Joséphine, ti avverto se osi ..."

Non mi piace per nulla lo sguardo di mia sorella. Se già in condizioni normali è una donna impossibile, con la gravidanza la sua fissazione è peggiorata. In effetti, con lei non c'è limite al peggio. Ed ora chissà cosa si inventerà!

"Oh … ma stai tranquilla! Non voglio certo sapere quante posizioni diverse avete sperimentato tu e Andrè! Siete ancora agli inizi mia cara …. avrete tutto il tempo per apprendere i segreti della nobile arte …. no no ….io voglio sapere … uhm …."

Sorrido maliziosa lasciando volutamente mia sorella nel terrore.

"JOSEPHINE! MA SEI PER CASO IMPAZZITA!"

Urlo furiosa mentre sento la mano calda, grande, morbida del mio Andrè appoggiarsi su una mia gamba, mi basta il contatto con lui per ritrovare un poco di calma. Ma è possibile che mia sorella non capisca che a me non piacciono certi argomenti? Quello che capita in camera da letto sono solo affari nostri! Miei e di mio marito!

"Ma stai tranquilla …. su su …. non ti fidi forse di me?! Vabbè, non ti chiederò neppure dove avete concepito la mia nipotina … tanto sarà stato al casino di caccia … no no ….. vediamo ...ih ih ih…"

Sono fuori di me, scatto in piedi e, con aria minacciosa, strepito puntandole contro il dito: "Prova a dire ancora cose simili ed io abbandono questo stupido gioco!"

Mio padre pacatamente, ribatte: "Calmati Oscar, non credo che tua sorella oserà andare oltre, tanto ciò che voleva sapere lo sa già! E poi, prima o poi toccherà nuovamente a lei! Su Oscar siediti e non ti agitare! Avanti Joséphine, sbrigati, fai la domanda a tua sorella."

"Si certo …. dunque sorellina mia, se PERCASO, una donna dovesse insidiare il nostro caro Andrè, anzi, il TUO Andrè, tu cosa le faresti? La scuoieresti viva? Le strapperesti i capelli? La passeresti a fil di spada?!"

La domanda di mia sorella è davvero opportuna, certo che non mi sarei aspettata che mi chiedesse una cosa simile. Di fronte a me c'è Armandina, la guardo minacciosa, lei quasi si ritrae, e digrignando, dico: "Sorellina, io non conosco i mezzucci delle altre donne, non mi limiterei a tirare i capelli o cose simili. Sai, nostro padre ha fatto di me un ottimo soldato e come minimo impugnerei la spada e la farei pentire di essere nata! Non so se mi sono spiegata, vero!"

Dico guardando dritta negli occhi quella spudorata, svergognata di cameriera che vuole attentare al mio Andrè!

Madame soldato mi incute terrore, con quegli occhi che sembrano di ghiaccio, che sembra voglia uccidermi solo con lo sguardo! Quella non è una donna, io davvero non capisco cosa ci trovi suo marito in una cosa così! Sarà senza dubbio un matrimonio imposto, poveretto! Istintivamente mi appoggio alla spalla di madame Battista e sussurro tra me: "Santo cielo, questa donna travestita sarebbe capace di ammazzarmi, devo stare attenta!"

"Bene, adesso tocca a me girare la bottiglia!"

Lancio il prossimo giro, e la bottiglia si ferma indicando mio cognato Louis.

"Louis, a te la scelta, azione o verità?!"

Dico sorridendo felice, in fondo adesso tocca a me divertirmi.

"Oh Oscar, sono stanco, preferisco la verità. Tanto cognata con te mi sento al sicuro."

"Ne sei davvero sicuro?! Io, al tuo posto, non lo sarei! In fondo sono anche io una Jarjayes! Ih ih …."

Sorrido divertita, che almeno possa tenere un poco sulle spine mio cognato!

"Oscar ti prego sii clemente!"

"Louis, tuo padre era un soldato, eppure non hai seguito la sua strada. Perché? Non eri abbastanza abile con le armi? Sei fuggito dall'accademia? Volevi prendere i voti?!"

" No, Oscar è che io ... vedi, non sono attivo come mio padre, sono piuttosto ... come dire, la vita militare è troppo faticosa, non fa per me, preferisco dedicarmi agli affari, almeno non mi stanco e soprattutto non debbo rinunciare alle comodità della casa."

"Uff …. che genero che mi ritrovo! Ti avrebbe fatto bene stare un poco in accademia! Ti avrebbe reso un uomo! Invece è toccato a me cercare di rimediare! Su avanti genero sfaticato, tocca a te far girare la bottiglia!"

"Sissignore!"

Prendo la bottiglia, la faccio girare e con sommo sgomento mi accorgo che si ferma davanti al maggiore Girodelle! Spero che scelga azione!

"Victor, ditemi, azione o verità?!"

"Ecco, vorrei evitare l'azione, sapete Louis, mi sono appena dato una rinfrescata e non vorrei sudare!"

Dico preoccupato per la mia chioma appena spazzolata.

"Bene...dunque, che verità sia! Quante amanti avete avuto in gioventù? Niente nomi, ovviamente!"

Le parole del conte di D'Evreux mi mettono in imbarazzo certo, se non fossero presenti ne madamigella Oscar e nemmeno Elena la domanda non mi avrebbe messo in imbarazzo.

Rimango in silenzio per qualche istante, sento lo sguardo della mia fidanzata addosso e sussurro: " Beh, come potrei ricordare il numero delle dame che ho corteggiato …"

"Appunto! A noi basta sapere il numero...approssimativo ovviamente! A meno che Voi abbiate tenuto un conto preciso! Ma questo mi pare poco probabile! Non siete di certo come Fersen!"

" Emm.. ma cosa dite, certo che no! E poi, non mi piace essere paragonato al conte di Fersen: lui ha amanti in ogni angolo di Versailles."

"Appunto! Su Victor, un numero! Ih ih"

Ascolto i commenti che mio cognato e Girodelle fanno riguardo a Fersen. Mi sento ridicola: e pensare che un tempo ho creduto di essere perdutamente innamorata di quell'uomo, che stupida sono stata.

Sento la mano di André stringersi alla mia, ho la sensazione che mi legga nel pensiero.

André l'unico uomo che abbia mai amato davvero!

"Ecco … Conte …. io ….. e va bene, dopotutto sono stato io a scegliere la verità! Credo …. dieci …."

Guardo appena la mia fidanzata con indicibile imbarazzo, la vedo arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo.

"Dieci? Data la fama che avevate mi aspettavo di più! Certo, in questi ultimi anni di Voi si dice che siate quasi un eremita! Ih ih Bene, tocca a Voi!"

" Si … Giro la bottiglia …."

Con molto imbarazzo mi alzo dal mio posto, faccio roteare la bottiglia che si ferma nuovamente davanti al Generale.

" Generale tocca nuovamente a voi, cosa preferite, verità o azione?"

"Azione! Un poco di movimento prima di dormire fa sempre bene!"

Guardo mio padre e con tono sarcastico domando: "Padre avete paura di parlare, non è vero?"

"Assolutamente no Joséphine! E poi Victor é un ragazzo a modo, non avrei nulla da temere! Se fossi tu invece..."

" Ecco, lo immaginavo. E va bene, ma sappiate che se doveste essere sotto il mio tiro … ih ih …."

" Ti piacerebbe non è vero Joséphine?"

" Certo Padre, fremo dalla voglia di farvi qualche domanda!"

"Azione Generale? Bene! La vostra azione é la seguente: dovrete fare il baciamano alla donna meno giovane della nostra compagnia! Se preferite, potete cambiare idea e passare a verità!"

" Cosa?!"

Istintivamente guardo madame Battista, mi lancia uno sguardo ammiccante, si passa la mano tra i capelli e mi sorride. Il suo atteggiamento è di una donna emozionata, pronta a ricevere il mio baciamano. Non mi resta che sottostare a questo stupido gioco.

Vedo il mio adorato e bellissimo Augustin avanzare verso di me. Che classe, che portamento: è davvero un uomo bellissimo altro che sodomita!

Ancora qualche passo ed è di fronte a me, mi guarda. Che sguardo, che occhi, il colore dei suoi occhi sono azzurri come il cielo, sono bellissimi. Se solo mi baciasse sulla bocca …..

Sono innanzi a questa donna insopportabile, possibile che Girodelle mi abbia fatto uno scherzo di pessimo gusto! Ma che male gli ho fatto?! Eppure gli ho rimediato una dolce e bella fidanzata, non lo merito. Ormai non posso tirarmi indietro, devo sottostare a questo ridicolo gioco.

Vedo la contessa alzarsi in piedi tutta impettita, mi sorride, le sue labbra carnose si schiudono a un bacio a distanza, fingo di non vederlo, mi inchino con classe prendo la sua mano e gliela bacio. La sento tremare, tento di lasciargliela, quando sento che tenta di intrattenermela, mi guarda ancora e mi fa l'occhiolino. Sfilo con prepotenza la mia mano e torno al mio posto.

Oh il mio Augustin! Vedremo se stanotte mi sfuggirai!

"Bene, ora tocca a me fare girare la bottiglia! Vediamo chi mi capita! Oh...Charles! Mio caro genero! Cosa scegli?! Ih ih.."

"Ecco Generale, anch' io preferisco la verità: sono molto stanco!"

"Immaginavo! Tu sei sempre stanco, hai forze solo per una certa attività! Ebbene, c'è una stanza del mio palazzo che non hai profanato?! Bada bene, verità!"

Guardo mio genero, dritto negli occhi. Lui abbassa lo sguardo, sembra intimidito.

"Generale, io …."

Guardo mia moglie, mi sussurra: " Su caro, non temere, devi dire la verità e poi, non può che farti onore!" "Ssssi… Ge Generale pe però , non arrabbiatevi, me lo promettete?"

"Certo, al massimo ti sfido a duello!"

"Gulp! Avete detto duello?! No, vi prego Signore, io …. Voi lo sapete che non potrei che essere sconfitto …."

"Su avanti, meno chiacchiere e confessa!"

" Gerard, adesso si che vedremo il vecchio pazzo andare fuori di testa! "

" Sccc.. Alain, meglio che non ti faccia sentire!"

" Allora Charles, sto aspettando, avanti! SBRIGATIIII!"

"Ssssi Signore … ecco … nessuna, Joséphine ed io non abbiamo risparmiata nessuna stanza. L'abbiamo fatto ovunque, anche nella lavanderia!"

"COSA! DEGENERATI!"

"Padre, io non capisco perché Vi arrabbiate sempre in questo modo, e poi, è inutile che fingiate di non sapere. Padre a questo punto voglio farvi una confessione …."

Mio marito sussurra: "Ti prego cara basta. Già così, è troppo imbarazzante!"

"Non ne vedo il motivo caro, dopo tutto siamo marito e moglie, e la confessione che sto per fare a mio padre risale a dopo il nostro matrimonio non prima!"

"Avanti sfacciata, cos'altro hai combinato!"

Incrocio le braccia ed attendo che questa sfacciata parli.

"Padre, sappiate che la mia Lulù è stata concepita sulla vostra scrivania, anzi, sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin! Ih ih …"

"JOSEPHINEEEEEE! SEI STATA TU A MACCHIARLA D'INCHIOSTRO, NON E' VERO?"

"Niente affatto! Di quella macchia non ne so nulla! Sicuramente saranno state una delle mie sorelle. Magari Oscar…."

Arrossisco e sussurro: " Cosa?!"

"Sorellina, avanti confessa, sei tu la responsabile di quella macchia non è vero?! Magari tu e André eravate così presi dalla foga che avete fatto cadere il calamaio con tutto l'inchiostro! Ih ih ih …"

"JOSEPHINEEE!"

"Calmati sorellina e pensa al piccolo François o Sophie!"

Mio padre strepita: FRANCOIS!"

"Si, si Padre, François! "

Uno dei ribelli dice all'altro: "Lorenzo, che strana famiglia di nobili! Ih ih ih …."

"Giacomo e chi avrebbe mai pensato che avremmo avuto a che fare con degli oppressori simili! Ih ih ih …. Questi non sanno fare altro che pensare a una cosa! Ih ih …"

" Sono tutti figli della perdizione!" Ih ih …"

"Già, non a caso queste donne sono tutte incinte! Ah ah ah ah …."

I ribelli ridono a crepapelle, mio padre urla: " SI PUO' SAPERE VOI ALTRI COSA AVETE DA RIDERE?!"

"Nulla Signor Generale, è solo che il mio amico mi ha raccontato una barzelletta un poco spinta, tutto qui! Ih ih ih …."

Joséphine continua: "Padre non agitatevi, continuiamo a giocare. Zio Armand, la bottiglia a colpito voi! Ih ih … Avanti Charles, fai la domanda a mio zio. Zio vorrei che voi sceglieste la verità, se poi avete paura …."

"Nipote, io non temo Charles ma te! Quindi Charles, chiedi ciò che vuoi."

Oscar ribatte: " Un momento Joséphine! Poco fa hai detto che hai utilizzato tutte le stanze del palazzo Jarjayes, non avrai osato utilizzare la mia stanza spero!"

"Vedi sorellina quando dico tutte, dico tutte!"

"Questa me la paghi! Dovrò farla ripulire da capo a fondo!"

"Ma cosa dici Oscar, è stata ripulita un'infinità di volte visto che il nostro idillio risale a due anni fa! Ih ih ... e poi allora nemmeno guardavi il povero Andre!

"JOSEPHINNNNNNE! Ti assicuro che me la pagherai! Ed anche tu Charles, assaggerai la mia spada!"

" Ti ti prego cognata, io non volevo, è stata Joséphine..."

"Non ti nascondere dietro le gonne di mia sorella! Sii uomo e affronta la giusta punizione! E non aspetterò neppure che nasca mia figlia, tanto per batterti ci metterò al massimo tre colpi! Preparati, domani mattina mi darai soddisfazione!"

"Gerard guarda i prigionieri, sono sicuro che non abbiano riso tanto in vita loro! Ih ih ...

"Hai ragione Alain! E pure noi …. in caserma non ci divertiamo mica così tanto!"

All'improvviso sento l'ennesimo grido, il comandante inveisce contro noi tutti: "ADESSO BASTA! ME NE VADO!"

Mio padre con tono pacato ribatte: " Calmati Oscar, il gioco non è ancora finito. Spero che prima o poi tocchi a me rivolgete qualche domanda a Joséphine!"

"Ma quante storie! Su avanti Charles, fai una bella domanda piccante allo zio Armand."

Le parole di mia nipote mi spaventano, guardo in malo modo suo marito, ribatto: " Charles, non osare mettermi in imbarazzo."

Guardo timidamente mia moglie e poi suo zio, sussurro appena: "Ecco, io, Armand …."

"Oh Charles, non vorrai farti intimorire da mio zio spero! Tutti hanno subito delle domande, come dire … particolari e non vedo perché lo zio debba esserne esonerato, solo perché un tempo è stato un cardinale!"

"Cosa! Ehi capo hai sentito?! Allora abbiamo ragione a chiamarlo mezzo prete! Ora mi spiego il rosario e il libro delle preghiere nel suo bagaglio! E bravo il prete, ha moglie e figlio e come se non bastasse la bella marchesa è di nuovo incinta! Però, anch'io vorrei fare il prete in questo modo, avrei la paga assicurata e una bella donna al mio fianco! Ah ah … Ehi capo, perché non dici nulla?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Beppe, ormai con questa strana famiglia non mi meraviglio più di nulla!"

"Scc.. capo ascoltiamo, sentiamo il marito della signora indemoniata, chissà cosa chiederà al cardinale!"

"Gerard certo che la marchesa è una donna alquanto vivace! Ih ih ih …. Nulla a che vedere con il nostro comandante!"

" Il nostro comandante?! Ma guarda che occhiatacce le sta lanciando, manca poco che la sbrani! Ih ih … Alain però debbo ammettere che il comandante Oscar è una donna fuori dal comune. Come poteva André non innamorarsene!"

" Su Gerard ascoltiamo cosa il marchese chiederà al nostro cardinale innamorato! Ih ih …"

"Su dai Charles deciditi, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Ecco, conte, vorrei sapere se Voi avete mai ….. ehm …. utilizzato la sacrestia ….. il confessionale …. o un altro luogo ...ehm …..di chiesa …. per certe attività … ehm … ludico-ricreativo-riproduttive!

Era questo che volevi sapere, vero tesoro?"

Dico in evidente imbarazzo, ma come posso non accontentare la mia Joséphine, lei è così … ahhhh … perfetta!

"Si, caro, era quello che volevo sapere! Avanti zio, rispondete."

"Charles, questa me la paghi, te lo assicuro!"

"Ma come Zio, non vedo perché vorreste prendertela con mio marito, infondo avevate detto di non temere le domande di Charles! E poi, cosa avete da nascondere, tanto non siete più un prelato, come sappiamo tutti, siete già padre e lo diventerete per la seconda volta. Tutti noi conosciamo il modo in cui vengono al mondo i bambini, quindi, nessuno di noi si scandalizzerà! Avanti zio, fatevi coraggio, confessate."

Sorrido alle parole della marchesa, non resisto e dico: Marchesa, ma Vostro zio ha sempre confessato i peccati altrui e Voi stasera volete che confessi i suoi?! Ma noi non siamo dei sacerdoti! "

"ALAINNNN! MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA STAI DICENDO?! "

" Conte Armand, non Vi arrabbiate, la domanda non ve l'ho fatta io ma il Marchese! E poi, non rispondere significa fare ammissione. Basta guardare la vostra futura sposa!"

"Ho capito, la vostra è una cospirazione. E va bene, ve lo dirò, tanto non indosso più gli abiti talari, e non appena rientreremo a Parigi sposerò la mia fidanzata. Ebbene si, ho amato Anna nella sacrestia, soddisfatti?!"

"Soddisfattissima zio! Voi si che siete un uomo per bene! Avete fatto ammissione di una faccenda tanto delicata. Siete davvero ammirevole. Evviva l'amore! Ih ih ih ..."

"ARMAND! Dovresti vergognarti! Adesso capisco perché Nostro Signore mi ha dato solo figlie femmine: si è vendicato su di me della tua scarsa vocazione! TU SEI PEGGIO DI JOSEPHINNNE! Almeno lei non ha mai usato la nostra cappella, vero figliola? Ti sei limitata alla carrozza nel cortile del convento ….."

" Padre, questa domanda ponetemela quando arriverà il mio turno, adesso preferisco lasciarvi con il dubbio! Ih ih ... Padre, se poi non toccherà più il mio turno, ve lo dirò comunque! Ih ih ih ... Ma Vi consiglio prima di prendervi una tazza di laudano. Sapete, è un ottimo calmante! Ah ah ah ..."

"JOSEPHINNNNNE!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di Riccardo: " Capo, io più li ascolto e più mi ripeto che sono una combriccola di simpatici fornicatori! Ih ih ih ..."

" Beppe, io direi piuttosto che questa famiglia va aldilà di ogni umana immaginazione. Certo che la nostra è davvero un'esperienza unica. Non la dimenticherò finché che vivrò!"

"Già, hai ragione! Certo che come nobili sono davvero strani!"

" Capo hai sentito, a quanto pare dal racconto di quell'effeminato del cappellone, la corte parigina non è nient'altro che un grande bordello! Non so se invidiarli o meno!"

"Guarda, io credo che se tutti i nobili fossero come questi staremmo tutti molto meglio!"

" Beh, certo, non posso che darti ragione! E' gente strana ma simpatica e soprattutto di buon cuore!"

"Si si, lo credo anche io!"

"Su avanti zio Armand avete perso abbastanza tempo, su girate la bottiglia, tocca a voi!"

"Si certo nipote."

Prendo la bottiglia, la appoggio a terra e la faccio girare. La bottiglia si ferma davanti a mia nipote Joséphine. Sorrido soddisfatto! E adesso a noi due, nipotina cara!

"Bene mia cara nipote, verità o azione?"

"Zio ma che domanda, preferisco sempre la verità!"

"Lo immaginavo. Dunque mia cara nipote, voglio sapere se non ti imbarazza l'idea di diventare ancora madre, tu che sei già nonna!"

" Io imbarazzarmi! Ma cosa dite zio?! Non ne vedo il motivo. E poi come avete detto tempo fa: i figli sono una benedizione di nostro Signore! Zio, sbaglio ma anche Voi avete preferito farvi benedire dall'altissimo mettendo al mondo due creature! Zio Vi fermerete o mi darete altri cugini?"

"Mia cara, fai girare la bottiglia, se arriva da me ti risponderò!"

" Accipicchia zio, quanto siete prevenuto nei miei confronti! Anna ma ditemi anche con Voi è così?"

"Oh …. Joséphine, come ha detto Armand, gira la bottiglia! Se arriva da me, avrai la tua risposta! Sempre che io non scelga azione!"

Ormai ho capito che con questa famiglia ci vuole polso! E pensare che io sono una persona tanto riservata!

" Gerard, se sopravviverò a questa incredibile serata, allora sono sicuro che rientrerò sano e salvo a Parigi! Ih ih ..."

"Alain, perché dici così?! Dovrebbe piacerti questa serata! Io la trovo molto adatta a te!"

" Certo, è molto più interessante del mio libro! Ih ih ... A proposito Gerard, non appena arriveremo a Trento, ne comprerò uno nuovo. Quello che ho è diventato illeggibile."

"Povero caro, non sai proprio come fare senza il tuo libro?!"

"Gerard non fare lo spiritoso!"

"Bene, allora tocca a me fare girare la bottiglia! Vediamo chi mi capita!"

"Oh ….. ma guarda un poco …. Padre! Sembra proprio che sia arrivata da Voi! Ih Ih Ih…"

" Cosa?! Scelgo l'azione!"

"Padre ma cosa dite non avrete paura delle mie domande, spero!"

"Assolutamente no! Ma con te è meglio andare sul sicuro! Azione!"

" E invece no! Voglio che scegliate la verità!"

"Joséphinnnnne!"

"Padre, non vorrete deludere una donna in stato interessante! Siate accondiscendente con mia sorella Joséphine! Siete sempre così attento alla nostra salute!"

Sorrido divertita mentre guardo di sottecchi Andrè al mio fianco.

" Oscar, adesso ti ci metti anche tu?! La conosci tua sorella, chissà cosa mi chiederà!"

Non resisto, ribatto al mio Augustin: " Generaaaale, avanti forza accettate la proposta di vostra figlia, così almeno Vi potremo conoscere un po' di più!"

"Padre, date retta a mia sorella, o Vostro nipote nascerà con una voglia a forma di ….. ehm ….."

" Oh sorellina, mi meraviglio di te ma che linguaggio usi?!"

Osservo il mio comandante e penso: " L'ho amata tantissimo da non guardare più nessun'altra donna. Se avrei avuto la fortuna di sposarla, certo che avrei acquisito una cognata davvero irriverente. Credo che tra tutte le nobildonne di Versailles, non esista una donna simile!"

"Allora Padre, avete deciso? Posso porvi la mia domanda?"

"Uff …. e va bene ….. mi arrendo ….. che verità sia! Cedo al vostro ricatto!"

Sorrido soddisfatta, e dico: "Padre, quante donne avete avuto prima di mia madre?"

"COSA?! Ma che domanda è Joséphine?! Tu TU TTU …. come osi chiedere certe cose a TUO padre! Dovresti vergognarti!"

" E' una domanda come un'altra padre, avanti rispondete!"

"Uff …. figliola, cosa intendi esattamente per avuto?!"

" Padre, forse mi prendete in giro o cosa! Avete inteso benissimo, avanti..."

"Joséphine, cara, avuto può significare cose diverse! Io ho avuto parecchie conoscenze nel mondo femminile. Mi furono presentate molte candidate, tra cui scegliere la futura contessa de Jarjayes! Credo almeno una decina, mia cara figliola!"

" Ah ah ah ... Padre siete un uomo davvero diplomatico, capisco a chi somiglia la mia sorellina! Ah ah ... E va bene avete vinto, mi arrendo. Dopo tutto non è piacevole che noi figlie sappiamo certe cose di voi, però lo zio Armand ..."

"Lo zio Armand non è abituato a svicolare le domande impertinenti. In fondo è cresciuto in un convento, non a Versailles!

Bene, ora tocca a me girare la bottiglia!"

Lancio l'oggetto, che si ferma indicando Andrè. "Figliolo, azione o verità!"

" Signore, per come stanno andando le cose preferisco naturalmente l'azione."

"Perfetto, io invece esigo la verità! E siccome io non ho potuto scegliere, e tua moglie ha insistito affinché cedessi, adesso anche tu ti piegherai alle richieste di tuo suocero! Quindi ti ripongo la domanda, azione o verità?!"

"Signore cosa volete sapere da me ..."

"Bene, vedo che hai compreso. Dunque, sebbene nonno Augustin mi abbia detto di sorvolare, io esigo sapere se la macchia sulla mia scrivania è opera tua e di Oscar, e se il fattaccio è avvenuto mentre eravate occupati in attività prettamente coniugali! E vedi di dire la verità!"

E speriamo che nonno Augustin non si arrabbi! Lui tutto sa e tutto vede...

" COSA! MA PADRE COSA VI SALTA IN MENTE! ANDRE' TI PROIBISCO DI RISPONDERE! Padre, forse l'esuberanza di mia sorella è contagiosa?!"

"Ma cara, è una domanda più che legittima! Ed ora muoviti, mio caro genero, rispondi!"

" Signore, ma ..."

"ANDRE' TI ORDINO DI NON RISPONDERE! E VOI PADRE SMETTETELA DI ESSERE INVADENTE, CHIARO! ADESSO MI SPIEGO A CHI SOMIGLI MIA SORELLA, ALTRO CHE LO ZIO CLAUD!"

"Andrè, DEVI RISPONDERE! Sono tuo suocero, esigo una risposta! VELOCE!"

Mi guardo smarrito, da una parte mia moglie che non vuole che io risponda, dall'altra mio suocero e questo gioco …. e adesso come me ne esco?

"Uhm ….. Ecco signore, io Vi risponderei volentieri, ma non vorrei che nonno Augustin si adirasse e invece del Vostro François arrivasse Sophie … Signore …"

" Cioè?! Non ti capisco, spiegati..."

"Signore, nonno Augustin, Vostro nonno, Vi ha detto di non chiedere oltre. Io non vorrei che rispondendovi lui si adirasse! Come punizione potrebbe inviarvi una femmina al posto del vostro sospirato nipotino!"

"SANTO CIELO L'AVEVO DIMENTICATO! Nooo figliolo taci, non dirmi nulla! Anzi, me lo dirai dopo che avrò avuto il mio François! Lascia stare."

"Bene Generale, mi fa piacere che abbiate compreso!"

"Grazie Andrè! Sei un vero tesoro, il mio tesoro!"

Sussurro a bassa voce all'orecchio del mio Andrè.

"Bene, credo che sia ora di riposarci. Domani sarà una giornata pesante e questa serata è stata molto faticosa! E poi non vorrei che nonno Augustin non gradisse certe ingerenze! Meglio andare a riposarci! RIPOSARCI! Sono stato chiaro?! E non dimenticate i turni di guardia! Qui ci sono orsi, lupi, cervi, puzzole ed altri animali!"

_**Gargano, Monte Sant'angelo, la Grotta di san Michele Arcangelo**_

_**Terry:**_ "Eccoci arrivati all'ingresso della grotta di San Michele, dobbiamo scendere giù!"

_**Generale: **_"Ci sono molte scale madame?"

_**Generale: **_"Non più del vostro palazzo Generale. Dobbiamo scendere ottantanove scalini. Se poi non ve la sentite, possiamo prendere l'ascensore!"

_**Marguèrite: **_" L'ascensore?! Cosa sarebbe?"

_**Terry:**_ "E' un mezzo di trasporto che vi fa scendere o salire, senza percorrere le scale."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Oh Augustin, lo voglio provare!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguèrite sei davvero impossibile! Tu vuoi provare tutte le stranezze del nuovo tempo!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Ma caro, quando ci capiterà ancora un occasione simile?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Avete ragione madame, Voi si che siete una donna che non teme niente e nessuno."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, volete forse insinuare che io avrei paura di entrare in un ascensore?"

_**Aizram: **_"E allora dimostratelo generale, entrate!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, Oscar, Andrè …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh questa si che è bella! Anche tu Joséphine in compagnia di Charles!"

_**Charles: **_"Sissignore, ci siamo anche noi! Vedete madame Clodda, vuole scambiare qualche parola con mia moglie, così le Autrici ci hanno condotti qui!"

_**Generale: **_"Ho capito. Joséphine, Charles non dimenticate che stiamo per varcare un luogo sacro, quindi niente sconcezze, intesi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma come padre, non Vi fidate di me? "

_**Generale: **_"Certo che non mi fido di te, dopo quanto hai confessato durante il gioco della bottiglia."

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh padre, Vi riferite al fatto che io e Charles l'abbiamo fatto dappertutto? Ma padre, mi risulta che anche Voi, vi siete dato un gran da fare, vero madre!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE!"

_**Oscar: **_"Josephine sorella …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Dimmi Oscar…"

_**Oscar: **_"Noi due abbiamo un conto in sospeso …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Se ti riferisci al fatto, che mio marito ed io abbiamo usufruito del tuo letto, beh, non vedo perché dovresti arrabbiarti così tanto, se vuoi ti prestiamo il nostro, vero Charles?"

_**Charles: **_"Si, certo Oscar, se tu e André lo desiderate …."

_**Oscar: **_"CHARLES ANCHE TU! VOI DUE SIETE DEGNI L'UNO DELL'ALTRO!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Calmati sorellina, non è il caso di urlare in questo modo. Dimentichi che stiamo per entrare in un luogo sacro! E poi, sinceramente non ti facevo tanto permalosa!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, tua nipote è davvero tremenda."

_**Armand: **_"Hai ragione Anna, ma infondo non è cattiva. Ascolta Anna, tra non molto scenderemo nella Grotta di San Michele, ed io desidero pregare con te, affinché L'Arcangelo benedica la nostra unione e che tutti i futuri nascituri della nostra famiglia vengano alla luce sani e salvi insieme alle loro madri!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand caro, sei un vero tesoro!"

_**Generale: **_" Armand, visto che ci sei, prega soprattutto per l'arrivo del mio erede!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_" Beh, ho detto qualcosa di male?!"

_**Armand: **_"Nulla Augustin, nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, possiamo andare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo! Signori prego da questa parte! ….."

_**André: **_"Oscar, ci stiamo addentrando nella grotta, ma guarda che meraviglia!"

Foto

_**Terry: **_" Armand, noto che ne sei affascinato!"

_**Armand: **_"Ovvio madame, è una grotta a tutti gli effetti, davvero molto particolare!"

_**Terry: **_"Armand, nel 2011 è stato riconosciuto Patrimonio culturale dell'umanità dell'Unesco.

Questo luogo non possiede solamente una storia antica e spirituale ma anche architettonica, che trasuda da quella grotta calcarea così mistica e singolare in cui l'arcangelo Michele apparve verso la fine del V secolo per ben tre volte all'allora vescovo di Siponto, san Lorenzo da Costantinopoli, impegnato a estirpare il culto pagano e aprire così le porte ai cristiani. Secondo i racconti e i testi antichi, san Michele affidò al vescovo il suo messaggio: «Io sarò il vigile custode di questa grotta, in essa verranno perdonati i peccati degli uomini."

_**Generale: **_" Ummm… Sentito Armand?! La nostra famiglia ha davvero tanti peccati da farsi perdonare, vero Joséphine?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma padre, perché guardate solo me?! Qui abbiamo lo zio Armand, che certo non è stato meno pudico di tutti noi messi insieme!"

_**Armand: **_" Nipote ti prego! Lasciamo che madame continui, le notizie di questo posto mi interessano moltissimo. Madame continuate."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Armand, dunque ….

Una quarta apparizione avvenne nel 1656 quando l'arcangelo salvò la città dalla peste.

Le strutture che attualmente conducono il pellegrino alla sacra grotta sono opera degli Angioini che nel XIII secolo, con imponenti opere, crearono un vero e proprio monumento costruendo il portale d'ingresso, la scalinata con i suoi caratteristici ottanta nove gradini distribuiti in cinque rampe, la grande navata, il campanile. L'atrio e la facciata d'ingresso superiore sono stati realizzati nel XIX secolo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame mi guardate male, immagino il motivo …."

_**Terry: **_"Già! Anche qui c'è lo zampino dei francesi! Uffà … meglio che continui! Al di là della soglia si apre una navata a tre campate, alta quindici metri, lunga venti e larga cinque, con archi a sesto acuto e volte a crociera. La costruzione è in stile gotico in Italia. Fu voluta nel milleduecentosettantatre da Carlo I d'Angiò …."

_**Generale: **_" Madame, basta guardarmi male. Che colpa abbiamo noi francesi che siamo militarmente più forti del vostro paese?!"

_**Terry: **_" Nulla! Ma voi francesi mi ricordate il prezzemolo: siete dappertutto!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame siete impossibile!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, dammi la mano cara, vieni con me."

_**Anna: **_"Dove mi porti Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Dobbiamo pregare, voglio avvicinarmi al sacrale! ….. preghiamo ….."

_**André: **_"Oscar, anch'io voglio rivolgere una preghiera all'Arcangelo. Desidero ringraziare Nostro Signore che ci ha dato l'opportunità di essere felici!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, André, hai ragione! Grazie alle Autrici, la nostra storia è cambiata: se non fosse stato per loro, adesso io sarei ancora disperata per quel …. Fersen, e tu passeresti le tue serate in osteria ad ubriacarti. E come se non bastasse, io e te saremmo alle prese con i soldati della guardia ad affrontare chissà quali vicissitudini.

Invece ci ritroviamo qui, felici, sposati e con la nostra bimba in arrivo …. "

_**André: **_" Sccc Oscar, non farti sentire da tuo padre!"

_**Oscar: **_"Hai ragione Andrè."

_**André: **_"Oscar, preghiamo l'Arcangelo."

_**Generale: **_" Joséphine, Armand, anche voi dovete pregare, su inginocchiatevi, muovetevi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, Charles ed io ci uniremo alla preghiera come giusto che sia, ma non per quello che state pensando. Mio marito ed io ci amiamo moltissimo, questo non è peccato."

_**Marguérite: **_"Ohhh meglio che raggiunga tua madre, almeno non dovrò sentire le tue sciocchezze!__…. Marguerite, voglio riconciliarmi con Nostro Signore, vieni cara accendiamo un cero, preghiamo."

_**Terry: **_" Bene siamo risaliti dalla grotta. Generale ma lo sapete che l'anno scorso sono venuti in pellegrinaggio in questo posto, il conte e la contessa di Swimmila?!"

_**Generale: **_"Dite davvero Madame?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo Generale, infatti ci siamo conosciuti un anno fa."

_**Aizran: **_"Terry ho una lettera della contessa per il Generale, è nella mia borsa. Eccola, prego!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madamigella, di sicuro sarà la risposta che attendevo da settimane …"

_**Marguérite: **_"Come Augustin, tu hai scritto alla contessa?"

_**Generale: **_"Ti prego Marguèrite non ti arrabbiare, volevo solo porgerle i miei saluti, null'altro! E adesso se permetti, leggo la corrispondenza…..

Mio eccellentissimo,

con la palpebra ancora doverosamente a mezz'asta e il materasso di piume sotto la schiena, ricambio i vostri squisiti auguri di buona giornata.

Tuttavia, non posso rispondere di aver dormito bene. Ah mio desolato amico non ci sono più i magnifici e rassegnati schiavi di una volta. Pensate che questa notte mi sono d'improvviso destata senza capirne il motivo. Poi, nonostante fossi immersa nelle brume del terpore, mi sono resa conto che il negretto quasi infante che ha l'ingrato compito di sventagliare il mio placido sonnosi era appisolato! Orrore e raccapriccio!Vi rendete conto, mio augusto amico?

Come vedete sia nel nostro secolo, non così illuminato come si dice, sia quello in cui Vi scaraventano quelle Arpie indemoniate, non c'è da dormire sonni freschi e tranquilli!

Accaldatamente Vostra,

Contessa Swimmila

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN! LA CONTESSA E' UNA SFACCIATA!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati Marguerite, non prenderla in questo modo, ti prego …."

_**Marguérite: **_"Augustin, la contessa ha parlato di sonno, di risveglio e poi … ti ha salutato in un modo che non mi è piaciuto!"

_**Generale: **_"Co co cosa dici …."

_**Marguérite: **_"Ti ha scritto: accaldatamente Vostra …."

_**Generale: **_"Ma non pensare male Marguerite, ma ti rendi conto in che bolla d'aria calda siamo finiti?! Siamo a metà di Giugno, fa molto caldo! Il suo, è stato un modo di dire. Ti prego non adirarti…."

_**Oscar: **_"André in effetti fa molto caldo, la temperatura è altissima!"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, qui da noi è normale che sia così, ti dirò di più: siamo sulle pendici del Gargano e le temperature sono piuttosto sostenibili …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ma si può sapere cosa dici?! Qui fa caldissimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, ribadisco che qui, si sta davvero bene, se andassimo giù a Manfredonia, allora si che soffrireste il caldo, ma quello vero. Giù si sfiorano i quaranta gradi e come se non bastasse l'aria è afosa…."

_**Aizran: **_"Cosa! No ti prego Terry, non voglio scendere, preferisco prendere una stanza d' albergo qui a Monte sant'Angelo."

_**Terry: **_"Va bene Aizram, come preferisci, passeremo la notte qui, infondo come darti torto, tu sei abituata alle temperature decisamente più fresche, vivi quasi vicino alle Alpi …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, e noi che veniamo da Parigi, abbiamo lo stesso problema di madamigella: da noi non fa tanto caldo. Vi prego vorrei tornare nel mio tempo…."

_**Terry: **_"Scordatevelo, il tour pugliese non finisce qui. Dobbiamo passare per Mattinata che è una zona di mare, poi andremo a Castel del Monte infine alle Grotte di Castellana!"

_**Generale: **_"Con questo caldo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Su, su, che avete attraversato le Alpi, sfidato i ribelli. Non credo che Vi facciate intimorire da un poco di caldo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Poco dite!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo poco! Qui si sta bene, se poi vogliamo scendere al mio paese allora sappiate che ci attendono quaranta gradi."

_**Generale: **_"Preferisco battermi con i ribelli piuttosto che venire nella vostra città infernale!"

_**Terry: **_"Benissimo, detto ciò allora è inutile lamentarsi."

_**Clodda:**_ "Oh ma che bello! Amiche guardate, il Generale e non solo lui, che gioia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, com'è piccolo il mondo, hai visto chi abbiamo! Lupen, Tetide, Australia, Virginia, Katia e Clodda."

**Virginia:** "Salve a tutti! Come siamo felici di rivedervi! Ed io che speravo di incontrarvi a Luglio a Vienna Generale, invece Incontro non solamente Voi ma anche tutti gli altri!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Virginia, avete detto che a Luglio sarete a Vienna?"

_**Virginia: **_"Si Generale, Vi annuncio che se tutto andrà per il verso giusto a Luglio partirò con mio marito per Vienna attraverso le Alpi, spero di incontrare il vostro favoloso gruppo. . Comunque, carissimo amico, sono onorata di aver avuto un posto così ampio nel siparietto. Ringrazio le autrici e madame Marguerite per avermi concesso di vedervi in tutto il vostro splendore. Però Generale non stressatevi e attenzione a madame pom pom."

_**Marguérite: **_"Sentito Augustin, sta attento a quella donna, ti avverto, niente più baciamano, capito!"

_**Generale: **_" Ma cara, non prendertela con me, è stata tua figlia a volere il gioco e poi, Victor che mi ha obbligato a farlo."

_**Marguérite: **_"Ho capito, ma che non si ripeta più, intesi?!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo , tranquilla cara! … Scusate madame Virginia, comunque volevo dirvi che siete invitata alla corte di Vienna, vi aspetto. Di sicuro l'imperatore darà un ballo, Voi e Vostro marito sarete nostri ospiti."

_**Virginia: **_"Oh grazie Generale, ma che onore!"

_**Katia:**_ Generale non capisco! Prima le Autrici pubblicano e poi cancellano?!

_**Aizram: **_"Katia, il capito aveva un problema di formattazione.

_**Generale: **_"Ecco, appunto madame, capite in che mani sono finito?

_**Clodda:**_ "Madame Josèphine continuo a pensare che un giorno mi farete morire a crepa pelle…. Ah ah ah ah aha h .. siete fantastica!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Grazie Madame, almeno voi mi rincuorate, visto che sia le mie sorelle che mio padre dicono che io sia un irriverente assatanata! Ma poi che male c'è, dopo tutto faccio certe cose SOLO con mio marito e dico sempre la verità!"

_**Clodda: **_"Madame, io vi stimo proprio per questo!

_**Josèphine: **_" Grazie madame, siete molto gentile!"

_**Lupen:**_ Generale, però sapete che mi dispiace per i poveri ribelli?!"

_**Generale: **_"Sinceramente non vi capisco madame! Hanno ottenuto con immensa soddisfazione di Josèphine che venissero liberati. E poi, hanno da mangiare a sufficienza, quell'imbecille di Sassoin li scorta anche per andare alla toiltte, cos'altro possono desiderare da noi " oppressori?!"

_**Lupen: **_"Che le Vostre figlie non gli vomitano più addosso! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Madame però dopo le imboscate e tutto il resto, anche loro vanno puniti, non vi pare?!"  
Beh, in un certo senso avete ragione, comunque non c'è pace con queste donne incinte! L' unica che si salva è la vostra adorata Oscar, ma non dimentichiamo che lei è un soldato!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ovvio madame, sono un soldato anche se donna e adesso anche incinta!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar auguri per la piccola Sophié!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie madame Lupen!"

_**Generale: **_"ARG ….."  
_**Aizram: **_"Non è il caso che vi arrabbiate. Su, il vostro Francois arriverà ma al prossimo giro! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Arpia, credete che io non sappia che l'idea sia stata vostra! So che madame Arpia mi avrebbe anche accontentato ma voi NO! Vi siete imposta con la vostra complice e avete fatto questo dispetto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Vero è tutto merito mio, anche il nome! Adesso basta, madame Tetide ha qualcosa da dirvi! Prego Tetide!"

_**Tetide:**_ E figuriamoci se le dame Jarjeays non rovesciavano di nuovo addosso ai ribelli! Ma per lo meno si sono salvati."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, tutto ha un prezzo e i ribelli devono, ho detto " devono" pagare per quello che hanno fatto. Ih ih … sappiate tutti che non è finita qui! Vedrete cos'altro capiterà a quei sovversivi di italiani! Ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Buongiorno Generalone, Madame Marguerite, domito bene nell'albergo che Vi ho offerto?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia si può sapere da dove siete sbucata?"

_**Australia: **_"Ho preso un areo apposta per te, vecchio scimunito! Ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale: **_" Maledizione!"

_**Australia: **_" Zitto vecchiaccio, anch'io come le altre signore ho da dire la mia!"

_**Generale: **_"Il problema madamigella che voi siete una chiacchierona: quando cominciate a parlare siete un fiume in piena."

_**Australia: **_"Beh, e non siete contento? E' un modo per darti lustro, vecchiaccio ignorantino! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Noooo!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto, fa silenzio, devo parlare! …. Ohhh ma poveri "ribelli"... ahah meno male che le nostre "figlie preferite", Andre, Armand e il mio tesoruccio sono riusciti a riporti un po' di sale in zucca vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Voi SIETE UNA MALEDUCATA!"

_**Australia: **_" Uff, sempre sto sbraitare, esser sopra le righe, comandare a destra e a manca! Ohh! Basta! Generalone, sull' attenti! Oh vedi che ti combinano ancora le dolci arpie! Ihihih comunque ragazzeee! Ahaha il ridere, ma il ridere... Alainuccio e ora messaggero "d amore", chissà che ridere a riportare missive a famiglie, madri, mogliiiii..ohoh! hey! Vediamo di non far scherzi: che il mio tesoruccio non subisca le "pene" indirizzate a Riccardo & company, mi raccomando. Come diciamo noi- dont shoot the messenger! Capitoooo?! Voglio fidarmi!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tranquilla Australia, ad Alain è andata bene."

_**Australia:**_ " Comunque che dire, Jo flagello di dio sei sempre la n.1... sei fatta per Riccardo, sai? Chissà perché vi vedrei cosi bene insieme ahaha... sei irriverente e dolce, tosta e stupenda allo stesso tempo!"

_**Charles: **_"Ma cosa dite madame, mia moglie appartiene a me soltanto, non è di nessun altro!"

_**Australia: **_"Tranquillo Charles, io lo dicevo tanto per dire! Uno non può non trovarti adorabile (capito vecchiaccioooo?!) sgrunt a te, rompino!"

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Australia: **_" Zitto vecchiaccio! Armand ... ihih come rompino è Carloooo! Maro', ma sempre nei momenti migliori si sveglia sto bambino! Ha le "antenne" apposta eh? Povero povero Armand! arpie mie care amiche, per favore aiutate sta povera anima, non ha sofferto abbastanza?"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie madamigella, convince le Autrici a lasciami un poco con Anna!"

_**Australia: **_"Facciamo cosi, il vecchiaccio ha le spalle larghe... "date a lui" e fate passare almeno una notte in paradiso a Armand! E tanto cristiano ! Comunque - ehm!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tranquilla Australia, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di rendere felice quest'anima in pena ma non sappiamo quando! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_" Su su Autrici, un poco di pietà!"

_**Arpie: **_" Ih ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Mi sa che anch' io avrei avuto problemi di stomaco in quella carrozza! Ihihihih le vostre menti diaboliche sono in continuo movimento! Ma quanto vi adoro? Ahaha mo xo' mi avete incuriosita, chissà che c'è veramente nelle missive dei reali! Mhhhhhhhh … magari lo scopriremo tra... 15/20 episodi? Ahah cmq io continuo a seguirvi alla grande. Non vi libererete MAI di me, chiaro vecchio pazzo?! Che già di cara grazia ti ho fatto passare notte nell' hotel a quattro stelle con Marguerite! Hai apprezzato? Ihih"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Certo, madamigella! Mio marito ed io ribadiamo i nostri ringraziamenti!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma prego! E mo, e mo! Vedremo che succederà next! Io son sempre e comunque per ..." dimenticare " la contessa pom pom in terra italiana con le sue bestiaccie."

_**Generale: **_"Ma come non avete letto ancora il capitolo?! Madame pom pom si intrufolerà nella mia tenda …"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma Marguèrite non prendertela con me ma con quelle dannate Arpie! Io non ho nessuna colpa!"

_**Australia: **_"Oscarina sicuro vota x Armandina (ihihih)... beh, esauriremo sto desiderio prima o poi? Chisssssà!"

_**Oscar:**_ "TERRY, AIZRAM, NON VI PERMETTETE DI INVENTARVI ANCHE PER IL MIO ANDRE' UNA COSA SIMILE! CAPITO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Scccc Oscar, ti prego non urlare! Ci bastano già le grida di tuo padre, sai, di questo passo i timpani rischiano di spaccarsi. E poi, tranquilla per adesso non accadrà ma più avanti … Ih ih ih …."

_**Oscar: **_"COSA! ANDRE' GUAI A TE, DICO, GUAI SE CEDI, ALTRIMENTI TI ATTRAVERSO CON LA SPADA!"

_**André: **_"Ca calmati amore, ricordati della nostra bambina…."

_**Generale: **_"FRANCOIS! ANDRE' NON DIMENTICARTI DI FRANCOIS!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto scimunito che lo sai che si tratta di Sopihie, non fingere!"

_**Generale: **_"UMMM… MALEDIZIONE, ANCHE LA SQUINTERNATA CI SI METTE!"

_**Australia: **_"Bellissimi i tour PER l' Italia dei siparietti... chi vuole può viaggiare con l aereo? Ahaha. Vi adoroooooo sempre!

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie Australia!"

_**Terry: **_"Su truppa tutti in marcia per Mattinata! Voglio mostrarvi le sue acque cristalline, e magari con questo caldo un bel tuffo non ce lo toglie nessuno!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Siiiii Charles, prendo il mio costume da bagno!"

_**Generale: **_"Noooo! TU NON DEVI MOSTRARTI!"

_**Marguérite: **_"INVECE CARO MARITO, IL COSTUME LO METTO ANCH'IO, E TU NON OSARE RIBATTERE, CAPITO! AUTRICI ANDIAMO!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Agli ordini madame Marguerite! Ih ih …."


	140. Chapter 140

_**Attacchi …. Di gelosia**_

Il gioco è ormai finito, accompagno Anna nella tenda, prima di entrare le dico: "Anna, mi dispiace che ti sia sentita in imbarazzo per via delle domande di Charles e di mia nipote. So che era una questione prettamente personale ma ho risposto d'impulso."

"Non preoccuparti Armand, dopo tutto hai detto la verità: ci siamo amati nella sacrestia ..." Rispondo un poco imbarazzata.

Guardo la mia Anna, le sorrido, cerco di sdrammatizzare e rompere il suo imbarazzo dicendo:

"Si, ma non ho detto che l'abbiamo fatto più volte!"

Stringo a me mia moglie, le porgo un bacio sulla nuca e sussurro: "Anna, anche se ormai sono passati quasi sedici anni da allora, ricordo ancora con emozione il giorno che diventasti mia. Anna quanto ti ho amata e quanto ti amo!"

Guardo la mia Anna, ha le gote arrossate e vorrebbe evitare questi discorsi.

"Armand, ricordo ancora che ero spaventata, pur sapendo che il nostro amore sarebbe stato impossibile, quel giorno mi lasciai trasportare dai miei sentimenti, diventando così la tua amante! …."

"No, Anna, tu non sei mai stata la mia amante ma la mia donna! Ti prego, meglio non rivangare un passato dolce ma al contempo tanto doloroso. Se solo penso a …. Quell'uomo …."

"Mio marito?!"

"No! Tuo marito sono sempre stato io, non lui! Quello non era neppure un uomo….era una bestia!" Rispondo deciso.

Mi stringo al mio Armand e sussurro: "Amore, sapessi quanto ti ho amato e ti amo! Ti amo con tutta me stessa ….."

"Anna, Anna….ti amo, ti voglio …."

Dico stringendo la mia Anna al mio petto, in un gesto protettivo. La accarezzo leggero, la guardo negli occhi, la mia dolce Anna…..

Sentiamo alcuni passi, e la tenda sollevarsi. Escono due occhietti vispi ed una vocina squillante.

"Madre, Padre! Cosa fate qui?! E poi perché Voi abbracciate mia madre?!"

Mi allontano lentamente da Anna, rispondo: "Carlo cosa fai sveglio, vai a dormire!"

"Mi sono svegliato perché devo andare alla toilette, e poi perché mia madre non è ancora nella tenda a dormire?"

Guardo prima Anna poi Carlo e dico: "Abbiamo parlato un poco, ed ho accompagnato tua madre. Ma tu hai detto che devi andare alla toilette?!"

"Beh, certo Padre, non siamo a palazzo lo so, quindi dovrò andare nella boscaglia."

Rispondo convinto, questi adulti certe volte proprio non li capisco! Certo che non mi aspetto una toilette come a palazzo! Sono piccolo, vero, ma sono intelligente!

"Ti ci accompagno Carlo, su vieni, andiamo."

Stringo la mano di mio padre e dico: "Grazie Padre, ma lo sapete che la Vostra mano è davvero grande?"

"Ih ih … Dici davvero Carlo? Io invece credo che sia piccola e sottile."

"No invece, guardate, la mia mano si perde nella vostra!"

"Beh, mi pare ovvio, sei ancora piccolo ma un giorno diventerà grande come la mia!"

Guardo perplesso la mia mano, stretta in quella di mio padre.

"Padre, Voi resterete sempre con me, non è vero?"

"Certo Carlo."

"Allora sposerete mia madre!"

Sorrido, guardo Anna e rispondo: "Certo, sposerò tua madre!"

"Padre lo sapete che dovete chiedermi la sua mano?"

Ora sono io l'uomo di casa, e mio padre dovrà parlare con me per avere la mano di mia madre! Ed io sarò felice di concedergliela, così li avrò tutti e due sempre con me!

"Ih ih … Si, lo so Carlo, lo farò non appena arriveremo a Parigi."

"Padre, il mio precettore mi ha insegnato che prima dovete fidanzarvi e poi sposarvi."

"Carlo, noto con piacere che il tuo precettore ti ha insegnato tante cose! Che ne dici di andare?"

"Si, certo Padre, andiamo!"

"A dopo Anna!"

"A dopo Armand!"

Vedo mio figlio e suo padre, allontanarsi mano nella mano, che emozione! Sono davvero felice che Carlo sia così legato ad Armand ed abbia accettato con naturalezza la sua presenza.

"Charles, entra un poco nella tenda, tanto Oscar e Marianne non sono ancora arrivate. Le ho viste parlare con i loro mariti. Ascolta Charles, che ne diresti di appartaci, sai che meraviglia amarci sotto le stelle!"

Sorrido maliziosa mentre passo una mano sul viso del mio Charles.

"Non scherzare Jo, è troppo pericoloso."

"Ma cosa dici! Riccardo e gli altri sono ben legati, e poi, adesso che li conosciamo, sappiamo benissimo che quelli non farebbero del male nemmeno a una mosca, figurarsi a noi che abbiamo salvato loro la vita!"

"Joséphine, come ha detto tuo padre, in questo posto ci sono gli animali feroci e poi, potremmo imbatterci anche nei briganti, non ci hai pensato?"

"Charles, davvero non ti facevo tanto timoroso! Comunque l'importante è che tu sia coraggioso con me! Ih ih …"

Sorrido mentre stuzzico mio marito, lo accarezzo, lo pizzico, lo assaggio. Io lo voglio! E mai possibile che lui non capisca?

"Joséphine, come ti senti?"

"Come dovrei sentirmi, non ti capisco!"

"Mi riferisco alla gravidanza. Possibile che tu stia affrontando un viaggio tanto lungo e faticoso, e non ti senta stanca?!"

"Charles, se il tuo è un modo elegante per dirmi che sei stanco allora sii sincero. Riguardo a me, non devi preoccuparti, sto benissimo e sono sempre pronta per te, capito! Adesso invece di perdere tempo, perché non approfittiamo di questi istanti?"

"Non ci penso nemmeno. Dopo aver fatto arrabbiare tua sorella Oscar con tutte quelle domande, non voglio rischiare la vita."

"Santo cielo Charles!"

Guardo mia moglie, ha lo stesso sguardo di suo padre, e di sua sorella Oscar. Certo il colore degli occhi è diverso, ma il piglio è il medesimo! Joséphine non sarà un soldato, ma sa comunque come incutere paura!

Sono ancora vicino al fuoco, guardo la mia dolcissima sposa, è agitata, troppo agitata. Mi dispiace davvero, lei avrebbe bisogno di stare tranquilla, per la sua salute e per quella della nostra creatura. Invece Joséphine non perde occasione per stuzzicarla! Povero amore mio! Credo che sia anche stanca, la guardo, prendo una mano tra le mie.

"Oscar, sei molto agita, devi calmarti!"

"Ma com'è possibile che mi possa calmare, ma hai sentito quante sciocchezze che ha detto?! Mia sorella è davvero impossibile!"

"Oscar, lo sappiamo com'è fatta, è inutile arrabbiarsi. E poi quello che ha costretto a confessare a tuo zio è ben poca cosa rispetto a ciò che ha saputo di noi."

"André ma ti pare poco quello che ci ha tirato fuori! E che dire della scrivania?! Ci è mancato poco che mio padre scoprisse che abbiamo macchiato d'inchiostro la scrivania di nonno Augustin."

"Certo Oscar, credo che la macchia di inchiostro sia ben poca cosa rispetto a ciò che Charles e Joséphine hanno tirato fuori ad Armand. Ma ci pensi, tuo zio ha confessato pubblicamente che … che …"

All'improvviso sento la voce divertita di Joséphine alle mie spalle: "Che il nostro caro zio è davvero un uomo incredibile?! André cognato, ma ti immagini, mio zio e Anna nella sacrestia, ahhh beati loro!"

Dico alzando gli occhi al cielo, in un sospiro. Come vorrei provare anche io la sacrestia, l'ebrezza del proibito, la benedizione di corpo ed anima! Ahhhhh …. Magari potrei farci un pensierino una volta tornati a Parigi …

Guardo con disappunto mia sorella e ribatto: "Non credi che per stasera ti sia divertita abbastanza? Devi ancora continuare?"

"Su avanti sorellina, la notte è ancora lunga, ed io ho tanta voglia di chiacchierare!"

"Te lo scordi! Io non dividerò mai la tenda con te, piuttosto chiedo alla contessa Battista di cedermi la sua tenda, la mando da te!"

Rispondo decisa guardando mia sorella dritto negli occhi!

"Ah ah ah … Fai pure come vuoi, tanto sono sicura che con quella donna potrò almeno scambiare due parole senza che si scandalizzi! A proposito, avete visto quando nostro padre le ha fatto il baciamano? E' mancato poco che lo baciasse davvero davanti a tutti noi! Ah ah ah … Oscar, non mi meraviglierei che qualche notte si intrufolasse nella sua stanza e ci provasse! Ih ih ih …"

Scoppio a ridere immaginandomi la scena, mio che scappa urlando, inseguito da madame!

"Ti diverti così tanto Joséphine?! Io non lo trovo affatto divertente!"

"Il tuo problema, è che non trovi mai nulla di divertente. André ma si può sapere come fai a stare accanto a mia sorella?! Possibile che non si lasci mai andare?"

"Joséphine, non so cosa intendi per "lasciarsi andare" ma ti assicuro che mia moglie mi sta bene così com'è!"

"Uhmm… ecco, un altro noioso. A proposito sorellina, fai attenzione ad Armandina, sai, ho notato che per tutta la sera non aveva occhi che per il tuo bel maritino. Perché credi che ti abbia fatto quella domanda?! Il mio è stato un modo per aiutarti: così almeno quella donna sa con chi ha a che fare!"

"Ti ringrazio Joséphine, ma credo che tu non sappia che Armandina ci ha già provato con mio marito, ci è mancato poco che le sparassi dietro! Ih ih …"

"Santo cielo Oscar! Dovresti vedere il tuo sguardo in questo momento incuteresti terrore anche ai ribelli!"

"Sorella, per vent'anni ho impartito ordini a degli uomini. Mi hanno obbedito e temuto, compreso Alain che è un ribelle indisciplinato, l'ho messo al suo posto! E adesso dovrei temere una donnetta? Beh ti sbagli! … André, vado da Madame Battista a chiederle di scambiarci le tende!"

"Suvvia sorellina non credi di esagerare?"

"Niente affatto, questa notte desidero dormire tranquillamente!"

"Oh come ti invidio! Io invece che farei per trascorrere una notte movimentata. Peccato che mio marito abbia paura delle bestie feroci e dei briganti!"

Dico sconsolata alla mia piccola sorellina.

Sono sdraiata sul mio giaciglio, divido la tenda con Anna, il piccolo Carlo, Elena e Armandina.

Ho preferito mandare Madame Battista nella tenda di mia sorella piuttosto che la svaporata, così almeno sa che non scherzo, che non ho certo paura di lei, e poi non a caso al mio fianco ho la mia spada, anche se mi pare ovvio che ce l'abbia, dopo tutto non si può mai sapere cosa può succedere. È molto meglio che controlli da vicino questa squinternata!

Sono girata sul fianco, con la coda dell'occhio vedo la donna travestita da soldato, penso: è mai possibile che un giovane tanto bello si sia innamorato di una donna simile?! Cosa ha di più di me?! Nulla! Anzi, io ho molta più roba di lei, eppure non mi guarda. E poi che strana questa donna, dorme con la spada al suo fianco, povero il mio André chissà chi comanda veramente sotto le lenzuola?! Sono sicura che lo tiene in riga per tutto il tempo senza dargli lo spazio che merita. Magari prima o poi si stanca di questa strana donna e si accorge di me.

In vita mia, molti uomini mi hanno desiderata, e non hanno sdegnato le mie attenzioni, ma lui niente. Eppure chissà, mai dire mai! Io lo voglio, e finora ho sempre ottenuto tutti gli uomini che mi interessavano! Riuscirò ad avere anche lui ….. parola mia!

E poi, non può certo amare la propria moglie! Questi nobili si sposano per dovere, ma è da noi cameriere che vengono a cercare ristoro e sollievo! E quella donna, non ha nulla di femminile. È tutta piatta, secca, solo muscoli. Con uno sguardo che terrorizza. E poi maneggia le armi! Le mani di una donna sono fatte per i fiori, i ricami. Non certo per le armi!

Non riesco ad addormentarmi, non faccio che pensare al mio Generale, se penso che mi ha baciato la mano mi vengono ancora i brividi, che uomo, quanto lo desidero!

Purtroppo questa sera non sono riuscita a dichiararmi a lui ma domani sera, che raggiungeremo Trento e avremo una stanza tutto per noi, il mio bellissimo Generale non mi sfuggirà, sarà mio. Parola della contessa Giovanna Battista!

Tutti dormono, tranne me.

La donna soldato dorme profondamente, era così stanca che non credo che si sveglierà. E se sgattaiolassi fuori dalla tenda per raggiungere il bel tenebroso?! Sarebbe un'idea! Voglio provarci!

Mi alzo lentamente dal mio giaciglio e, a passo felino, raggiungo l'uscita della tenda. Prima di uscire mi volto un'ultima volta, voglio assicurarmi che il moccioso, la marchesa e soprattutto la donna soldato stiano dormendo. Sollevo la mia camicia da notte per non inciampare, piano piano apro la tenda ed esco.

Vedo gli uomini di guardia, sono Alain e Gerard, quindi André è solo nella sua tenda con il generale ma di sicuro il vecchio starà dormendo, farò in modo che non si accorga di nulla. Magari lo porto via da lì e andiamo nel bosco, vado da lui, con questa bella luna e queste stelle è una notte così romantica!

Alain ed io siamo seduti vicino al fuoco, a svolgere il nostro turno di guardia. Dalla nostra posizione possiamo controllare tutto il nostro piccolo accampamento.

"Ehi Alain, guarda! Quella è Armandina, sta entrando nella tenda del generale …"

"Del generale! Io direi nella tenda di André! Uhmmm… Quella donna va a caccia di guai. Possibile che non abbia ancora capito con chi è sposato il nostro André?!"

"Alain, Armandina ha deciso di passare a miglior vita, guarda lì!"

"Dove?"

"La tenda dove dorme il comandante, guarda!"

"Noooo! Non è possibile! Il comandante la sta inseguendo e Armandina nemmeno se ne è accorta! Ih ih … Teniamoci forte Gerard, la battaglia è in atto, altro che missione, qui ragionano solamente con le coulottes! Ih ih ih …"

"Ih ih … Ma che diavolo dici Alain!"

"Scc .. vediamo cosa succede!"

"Cosa vuoi che succeda?! Sentiremo urlare dentro quella tenda, teniamoci forte amico!"

"Attento a non ridere Gerard, altrimenti questa volta nessuno ci risparmierà dallo spalare letame! Ih ih … Che serata!"

In punta di piedi e senza farmi vedere dai soldati percorro il prato che mi separa dalla tenda di André. Con una mano tengo sollevato l'orlo della mia camiciola da notte. Sono arrivata, sollevo un lembo della tenda, lo vedo, dorme profondamente, quanto è bello! Molto più in là c'è il Generale, però dorme, è così stanco che russa, non si accorgerà di nulla.

Mi avvicino di soppiatto, continuo a guardarlo, che viso, che braccia, che muscoli!

Mi piego sulle ginocchia, mi reclino su di lui e poso le mie labbra sulle sue, che uomo!

Dormo profondamente quando sento delle calde labbra posarsi sulle mie, Oscar è qui, eppure era tanto stanca!

Rimango con gli occhi chiusi, rispondo al suo bacio, sento il suo corpo distendersi sul mio, le sue braccia si avvolgono al mio corpo, le sue mani accarezzano il mio viso, mi lascio trasportare con passione, la stringo a me.

Schiudo appena gli occhi quando sussulto, scatto all'indietro e, spaventato, sussurro: " Armandina cosa ci fai qui?!"

"Oh André non respingermi, ti voglio, ti desidero, mi fai impazzire!"

"Armandina non scherzare ti prego, sono un uomo sposato e innamorato di mia moglie, quindi devi andare via immediatamente!" Continuo a bassa voce, per non svegliare mio suocero.

"Ti prego André, non mi importa che tu sia sposato, ti voglio almeno una volta." Rispondo con voce roca, mentre allungo una mano verso il suo bel viso.

"Armandina non fare così e soprattutto non dire certe cose. Adesso va via, si potrebbe svegliare mio suocero e chissà cosa potrebbe pensare!"

Guardo mio suocero, dorme profondamente e continua a russare. Lo vedo rigirarsi sul fianco, farfuglia qualcosa, all'inizio non capisco cosa dice ma poi le sue parole sono esplicite: "Marguerite … come sei bella, su lasciati amare ….."

Sussurro appena: "Non è possibile, il Generale sta sognando madame Marguerite! Però che strano sentirgli dire certe cose!"

"Di cosa ti meravigli, forse non è un uomo tuo suocero? Lo dirò alla mia padrona, sai, lei teme che il generale sia un sodomita. Le darò la bella notizia, ne sarà felice!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa stai farfugliando?! E adesso va via!"

"André, non voglio andare via, e se abbassi la voce, vedrai che il Generale non si sveglierà. Su dai, concediti, ti prometto che il tuo soldato non saprà mai nulla, andiamo nella boscaglia!"

"E INVECE TI SBAGLI! IL SOLDATO E' QUI ED HA VISTO E' SENTITO TUTTO!"

La voce di Oscar irrompe squillante nella tenda, con le braccia allontano Armandina da me, guardo in direzione dell'ingresso della tenda, vedo Oscar, fuori di se, ha lo sguardo di ghiaccio e con la spada sguainata, osserva minacciosa Armandina.

"COSA CREDEVI CHE IO NON TI AVESSI SENTITA! COME HAI APPENA DETTO A MIO MARITO, SONO UN SOLDATO E I SOLDATI HANNO IL SONNO LEGGERO ANCHE SE SONO STANCHI! E ADESSO A NOI DUE!"

Vedo la donna travestita da uomo, sono terrorizzata, ha sguainato la spada, avanza verso di me con passo e atteggiamento minaccioso e continua: "MIO MARITO NELLA BOSCAGLIA CI VA SOLTANTO CON ME, CAPITOOO!"

La mia bellissima Marguerite è tra le mie braccia, la stringo, la desidero, la bacio. Le mie mani cominciano a slacciare il suo corsetto, ecco… manca poco perché io le accarezzi la pelle, non capisco più nulla: la voglio ….

All'improvviso sento fare irruzione nella mia stanza, mia figlia Oscar inveisce contro di me. Ma si può sapere perché viene a disturbarci?!

Sono fuori di me, inveisco, urlo come un ossesso, sono arrabbiato perché non mi lascia da solo con sua madre?!

"OSCAR, SI PUO' SAPERE PERCHE' NON VUOI LASCIARMI SOLO CON TUA MADRE!"

"Cosa?!"

Guardo mio padre stranita, in un primo momento non capisco, poi comprendo che sognava mia madre. Sono fuori di me, inveisco: "IO NON CAPISCO PERCHE' TUTTI VOI, NON PENSIATE AD ALTRO!"

"OSCAR, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA CI FAI QUI! ….. Oh e tu Armandina, sei forse sonnambula o volevi infilarti nel letto di mio genero!"

"Io … veramente …. Ecco …."

"TU COSA! ANDRE' E' IL MARITO DI MIA FIGLIA, DEVI LASCIARLO IN PACE!"

Santo cielo, se qui non mi impongo succederà il finimondo! Guardo mia figlia, ha una strana luce negli occhi, se non la conoscessi avrei paura. È un soldato pronto ad uccidere, una leonessa che vuole divorare la sua preda!

"Alain ma senti cosa sta succedendo lì dentro…"

"Ovvio Gerard, il vecchio teme che la sua progenie possa essere in pericolo e si difende come può! Ih ih ih … Gerard, adesso ne vedremo delle belle. Il diavolo biondo questa volta non la farà passare liscia a quella gatta morta."

"Signore io …. Ecco …"

"TU COSA! AVANTI PARLA!"

Scoppio a piangere e singhiozzando continuo: "Io amo Andreee ahhhhh … lo voglio!"

Sussurro appena: "Cosa?!"

Vedo mia figlia fuori di se, alza la spada e tenta di inseguire Armandina ma la ragazza cerca di scappare, senza però riuscirci. Oscar con la lama le taglia la camicia da notte lasciando Armandina solamente in coulottes, mentre André tenta di fermare mia figlia che continua a urlare.

Con le braccia mi copro il petto denudato dalla lama urlo: "AIUTOOO VI SUPPLICO, RISPARMIATEMI!"

"SE CREDI DI SFUGGIRMI TI SBAGLI, VIENI QUI CHE CON TE HO APPENA COMINCIATO!"

"Oscar, ti prego cosa vuoi fare …"

"ANDRE' CON TE ME LA VEDRO' DOPO!"

"Cosa! Ma perché, cosa ho fatto…" Guardo mia moglie con sguardo supplichevole!

"COSA HAI FATTO?! L'HAI BACIATA, TI HO VISTO NON PUOI NEGARLO! E TU NON SCAPPARE, ABBIAMO UN CONTO IN SOSPESO!"

"AIUTOOOO LA DONNA SOLDATO MI VUOLE INFILZARE!"

"VIENI QUI SVAPORATA, STAVOLTA NON SPARO ALLA TAZZA MA TI INFILZO! TORNA INDIETROOOO! E TU ANDRE', LASCIAMI ANDARE! LASCIAMI HO DETTO! NON TRATTENERMI!" Sento le braccia forti del mio Andrè che cercano di fermarmi.

Mia moglie è una furia, riesce a divincolarsi e corre dietro ad Armandina, mentre suo padre urla: "OSCAR, NON CORRERE, PENSA A MIO NIPOTE!"

"Ah ah ah … Alain, che spettacolo, ma guardali! "

"Ih ih … Gerard, più che guardarli io direi, ascoltali. Sono davvero impossibili! Ih ih ih …. E Armandina è uscita dalla tenda in biancheria intima, con solo le coullottes. Forse il comandante l'avrà trovata in intimità con il nostro André! Ih ih …"

"Ma sei fuori Alain! Ma se André non ha mai guardato una donna quando era in assoluta astinenza, come puoi pensare che adesso, che ha sposato il comandante, possa andare con un'altra donna?"

"Hai ragione amico, è solo che tutto questo è talmente comico che … ih ih … non so nemmeno io quello che dico! Ah ah ah …"

Non riesco a dormire: Anna mi manca, non faccio che pensare a lei, ai suoi occhi nocciola, ai suoi capelli setosi, al suo profumo. Non so da quanti giorni non stiamo più insieme. Sono sicuro che stanotte non farò sogni tranquilli.

Mi giro sul fianco, per tentare di assopirmi, chiudo gli occhi quando all'improvviso sento delle grida, sussurro: "Ma è Oscar, cosa sta succedendo?! Forse siamo stati attaccati dai briganti. Meglio prendere la pistola."

Mi alzò velocemente, non infilo nemmeno le scarpe, impugno la pistola che è nella tasca della giacca, esco fuori dalla tenda quando vedo Armandina nuda, con indosso solo le coulottes, rifugiarsi tra le mie braccia, e in preda al panico, dice: "Vi prego eminenza, salvatemi dalla furia ceca dalla donna soldato. Vuole infilzarmi …"

"Ma … cosa sta succedendo!"

La scena che si para davanti ai miei occhi ha dell'incredibile!

Vedo mia nipote avanzare, in mano impugna la spada, con una strana luce negli occhi, è furiosa, inveisce: "ZIO TOGLIETEVI DI MEZZO. LASCIATEMI QUESTA SVAPORATA!"

Con un gesto veloce mi sfilo la giacca e copro la ragazza, la stringo a me per proteggerla all'ira di mia nipote e rispondo: "Ma Oscar cosa succede? E tu, Armandina, si può sapere perché non hai nulla in dosso?"

"Bravo zio! Chiedeteglielo! E TU SFACCIATA, RACCONTA A MIO ZIO QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO A MIO MARITO SE NE HAI IL CORAGGIO!"

Il trambusto ha svegliato me ed Elena, per fortuna che Carlo continua a dormire, la ragazza domanda: "Marchesa cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so, meglio andare a vedere."

Usciamo dalla tenda, vedo il mio Armand abbracciato ad Armandina, che non indossa nulla. Sono costernata, mi sento gelosa. Guardo madame Oscar, è furiosa, con i capelli scompigliati e la spada in mano, rivolta verso ad Armandina.

Le grida hanno svegliato me e Marianne, ci precipitiamo fuori la tenda, madame Giovanna Battista ci ha precedute.

Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi: vedo lo zio Armand abbracciare Armandina nuda ed Oscar sollevare l'elsa della spada, pronta a colpire la cameriera.

Capisco tutto e ribatto: "Oscar, immagino che Armandina si sia intrufolata nella tenda di André, vero?!"

"SI SORELLA E' COSI'" Rispondo senza perdere di vista la mia preda.

"Ma…. Non capisco, come mai Armandina è nuda?! Non vorrai farmi credere che lei e tuo marito abbiano consumato perché non ci credo!"

"Consumatooo?! Ma sei impazzita?! Ma cosa dici Joséphine, se fosse così a quest'ora André sarebbe già morto!"

Oddio, le parole di mia moglie mi fanno rabbrividire …. Anche perché sono certo che mi ucciderebbe!

"Appunto!"

Ribatto tranquilla mia sorella. Santo cielo quanto è gelosa! Eppure, tutti sanno che Andrè non ha occhi che per lei!

"Appunto cosaaaa?! Io infilzo anche teee! Tutti vi infilzo!"

Mio padre avanza e sussurra: "Calmati Oscar, dimentichi che aspetti mio nipote!"

"PADRE, SI PUO' SAPERE VOI COSA STAVATE FACENDO MENTRE QUESTA SGALLETTATA TENTAVA DI SEDURRE MIO MARITO?!"

"I...io?! Ma figliola...io dormivo!"

"Già! Stavate sognando mia madre, non è vero?!"

"Oscarrr! Come ti permetti! …. Io Beh… ecco …. si! Ma non credo che sia una cosa strana. Ti ricordo che io sono uno dei pochi che soffre di solitudine!"

Lo sguardo di mia figlia mi impone di essere sincero, potrebbe avventarsi anche su di me, talmente è furiosa.

"No, un momento Generale, qui ci siamo anche noi: Io e Gerard! Sappiate che stiamo soffrendo moltissimo!"

"SASSION! SEI TRA I PIEDI! TORNA AL TUO TURNO DI GUARDIA!"

"Signore non vi arrabbiate, non credo che sia il caso e poi, oltre alle bestie feroci che poi qui non mancano, non dobbiamo difenderci da nessuno!"

"Dobbiamo difenderci dagli assalti delle donne! Povero me!"

Mio zio prende la parola: "Oscar, Augustin e tutti voi, dovete calmarvi. Qui nessuno farà del male a nessuno! E tu Armandina, come ti è saltato in mente di entrare nella tenda di un uomo con l'intento di sedurlo! Hai forse dimenticato il nono comandamento?"

"Nono comandamento? Non desiderare la donna d'altri"

"Appunto! Ma questo vale anche per l'uomo d'altri."

"Ma io non desidero nessuna donna! Io voglio un uomo! E quello che desidero io non può essere di quella ... quella virago! Quel soldato in gonnella! Lei non é una donna! Non ha di certo il mio petto!"

Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che mio fratello strepita: "SE LE COSE STANNO COSI', SIGNIFICA CHE TORNERAI A COLLEGNO!"

Rispondo con fare deciso, questa è la mia missione e non sarà una cameriera a metterla a rischio!

"Co...cosa?! Ma...io...madame Giovanna Battista! Aiutatemi Voi!"

Mi mordo un labbro e ribatto: "Auguuustin, Vi prego, comprendete le ragioni della ragazza, infondo è innamorata! Vero Eminenza?"

"PADRE! IO QUELLA LA PASSO DA PARTE A PARTE! NON RISPONDO DELLE MIE AZIONI!"

"Oscar, ti prego amore mio, calmati! Io...io ti stavo sognando e ... perdonami..."

"DAVVERO ANDRE'! TU SOGNI ME E BACI LEI? E CHE BACIO APPASSIONATO CHE LE HAI DATO!"

"Ascolta sorellina, credo che tu adesso stia davvero esagerando…"

"JOSEPHINE!"

"E no! Forse hai dimenticato che è più prete André di nostro zio! Scusatemi zio Armand, ma è l'unico modo affinchè questa ottusa di mia sorella capisca! … Oscar, ma se tutti sappiamo che nostro cognato non è stato capace di donare la sua virtù a nessun'altra donna, sperando che la concedesse a te soltanto!"

Vedo mio padre guardarmi male, urla a squarcia gola: "JOSEPHINEEEE!"

"Padre, vi prego non urlate in questo modo. E poi, non capisco perché Vi agitiate così tanto, infondo ho detto una verità che tutti conosciamo. Non è vero André? Su dimmi qualcosa, difendimi dall'ira di mio padre!"

"Joséphine ... ecco ... io ... io amo ed ho sempre amato solo Oscar!" Dico un poco intimidito da questa situazione così assurda!

"Lo sappiamo tutti André, ed è per questo che prima ho detto che sei più casto di mio zio!"

"JOSEPHINNNNNE!" Gridano in coro i fratelli Jarjayes

"OHHHHH Ma si può sapere cosa ho detto di male?! Possibile che voi tutti dobbiate farmi la morale quando anche voi pensate e fate esattamente come me?!"

"Joséphine, non é questo il momento. Abbiamo un problema da risolvere ora!"

"Capo, hai sentito cosa è appena successo là fuori?! Pare che quella svampita di Armandina ci abbia provato con il marito di quella meravigliosa biondina!"

"Già! E pare che la bionda non abbia affatto gradito! Considerata poi l'abilità che ha con le armi ... quella cameriera è stata una pazza!"

"Capo, però, possibile che tutte le fortune ce l'abbiano loro! Noi qui legati come dei suini e quelli là fuori a spassarsela!"

"Però guarda che spettacolo! Non ci possiamo di certo annoiare!"

"Come potremmo annoiarci?! Questa è la prigionia che tutti i carcerati desidererebbero avere! Ih ih ih …"

Gerard ed io siamo tornanti alla nostra postazione che è poco lontano dalla mischia, sussurro al mio amico: "Gerard, però hai visto che curve che possiede Armandina?"

"Alain! Falla finita!"

"Gerard e smettila! Sei come tutti gli altri! Come ha detto poc'anzi la Marchesa, tutti moralisti e poi fate tutti le stesse cose che facciamo noi! Prendi il Conte, ha detto: non desiderare la donna d'altri, e lui, cosa ha fatto?! Suvvia, che da che mondo è mondo le cose sono sempre andate nella medesima direzione, altrimenti io e te non staremmo qui a fare la guardia al Vecchio Pazzo e alla sua squinternata famiglia!"

"Alain ma tu sei mai stato così pratico?"

"Amico mio, con mio padre non sono mai andato d'accordo, proprio per il modo in cui vedevo le cose."

"Vuoi dire che tuo padre era un tipo molto a modo?"

"Ah ah ah ah Gerard ti prego lasciamo stare! Ih ih ih …. Piuttosto vediamo come finisce la disputa tra l'Angelo biondo e il diavolo tentatore! Ih ih …"

"Alain e da quanto in qua, dai dell'Angelo al nostro comandante?"

"Da quando ho conosciuto Armandina! Ih ih …."

Mi stringo nella giacca che il conte mi ha dato per coprirmi, sono disperata, il Generale vuole che torni a casa ma io non voglio, la mia padrona dice: "Auguuuustin Vi prego, non potete far tornare la mia dama di compagnia a Collegno, io non potrei mai farcela da sola con i miei due bambini …"

"Madame Battista, se Vi riferite ai vostri cani, allora posso tornarsene anche loro a casa, così noi tutti non dovremmo sorbire il loro continuo abbaiare."

"Ma cosa dite Auguuustin! Sappiate che IO non rinuncio ne alla mia cameriera e nemmeno alle mie creature, INTESI!"

"MADAME! Avete visto in quale situazione incresciosa ci troviamo?! Non possiamo affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo con una cameriera che attenta alla virtù di mio genero, CAPITO!"

Ascolto le parole di mio suocero, ribatto: "Ma Signor Generale, nessuno attenta alla mia virtù. Lo dico qui davanti a tutti: a me interessa Oscar solamente, nessun'altra donna. Come debbo farlo capire a tutti voi e soprattutto a mia moglie?!"

Le parole del mio bel moro mi fanno cadere nella disperazione, mi allontano dal conte, mi stringo ancora di più nella sua giacca e scoppio a piangere: " AHHH Povera me… sing … sing …."

La svaporata mi irrita ancora di più, sollevo la spada e digrigno: "Prova a dire ancora una sola parola e giuro che stavolta ti trancio non solamente la giacca ma anche le coulottes!"

Le parole della donna soldato mi mandano in confusione e cappo via, urlo: "NOOOOO….."

André mi si avvicina, prende la mia spada e sussurra: "Oscar, adesso calmati …."

"TU ANDRE', SE SPERI CHE CON UNA FRASE VUOI TENERMI BUONA, TI SBAGLI! TI HO VISTO BACIARE QUELLA SVAPORATA!"

"Ma Oscar, io dormivo profondamente, credevo che fossi tu …"

"André, cosa sarebbe successo se tu avessi continuato a dormire e quella sfacciata ti fosse saltata addosso?!"

"Oscar, ma cosa dici ….."

"André! E' inutile che tenti di calmarmi tanto non ci riuscirai mai!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, le poso il braccio intorno alle spalle, e sussurro sotto voce: "Oscar, per favore, tutti ci stanno ascoltando, entriamo nella mia tenda e discutiamone in privato!"

"André sono talmente arrabbiata che non mi va di discutere con te!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Oscar, ascolta tuo marito! Per quello che mi riguarda, dormirò quel poco di tempo che mi rimane all'aperto, l'importante è che tu e André vi riconciliate!"

"Ma Padre …"

Mia sorella Marianne mi si avvicina e, pacatamente, dice: "Oscar, André ha ragione, su andate in tenda, credo che tutti abbiano visto abbastanza."

Mio zio continua: "Oscar, credo che tu sia troppo impulsiva, Andrè non merita le tue parole e lo sai! Su andate e cerca di capire tuo marito."

"Zio, anche Voi!" Rispondo sfinita! Qui nessuno mi capisce!

"Si, Oscar, anch'io come tutti sono dalla parte di André. Lui non ha nessuna colpa di quanto accaduto."

Mia sorella Joséphine ribatte con ironia: "Su avanti sorellina, vuoi che ti dica come la penso riguardo al mio bel cognatino?"

"NOOOO! Joséphine, ti sei espressa a sufficienza, non aggiungere altro! André andiamo in tenta! E Voi Padre non è necessario che dormiate all'aperto tanto non ci metterò molto …."

Joséphine incalza divertita: "Sei proprio una sciocca sorellina, io al tuo posto uscirei da lì domani mattina! Ah ah ah …"

"JOSEPHINE SMETTILA! ANDRE' ANDIAMO!"

"Si, si Oscar …."

Andrè ed io lasciamo gli altri, alle mie spalle sento la risata divertita di mia sorella. Con lei, meglio arrendersi, tanto non cambierà mai! Trascino mio marito nella tenda, ancora furiosa per quanto accaduto. E che non pensi di cavarsela tanto facilmente!

"Gerard, che scenata di gelosia che ha fatto il diavolo biondo al povero André!"

"Ma come, poco fa non ti sei riferito al comandante come l'Angelo biondo?!"

"Ascolta Gerard, il comandante avrà anche le fattezze di un Angelo, ma in realtà è identica al vecchio pazzo! Ih ih … Povero André, povero amico mio!"

MI avvicino alla mia fidanzata e dico: "Elena, mi dispiace che Voi abbiate assistito a tutto questo."

"Victor, capisco vostra cugina, anch'io al suo posto sarei terribilmente gelosa."

"Dite davvero Elena?"

"Ma certo Victor, a nessuna donna farebbe piacere che il proprio uomo venisse corteggiato da un'altra, non credete? Forse a Voi non darebbe fastidio che la Vostra fidanzata ricevesse le attenzioni da un altro uomo?"

"Avete ragione Elena, è così! Venite, Vi accompagno alla vostra tenda, non voglio che prendiate freddo."

"Grazie Victor, siete così premuroso! … Victor, ecco … io vorrei dirvi una cosa …"

"Ditemi Elena…"

"Vedete, ricordo bene ciò che Vi ho detto qualche giorno fa…"

"Riguardo a cosa Elena?"

"Riguardo al Vostro passato e alle donne che avete avuto …."

"Oh Elena! Immagino che Vi abbia dato fastidio ciò che ho detto stasera, vero?"

"Si, molto! Non fraintendete, io non voglio che pensiate male, però l'idea di immaginarvi con altre donne ….. ecco ….. Victor io …"

"Vi capisco Elena, volevo evitare di fare certe ammissioni soprattutto davanti agli altri ma come avete visto è stato inevitabile …"

"Lo so Victor!"

Tutti lasciano il campo e tornano alle proprie tende.

Anna ed io rimaniamo qualche istante da soli, mi guarda e dice: "Armand, è stato davvero indicibile quello che ha fatto Armandina. Armand, sai cosa penso?!"

"Dimmi amore!"

"Anch'io sono molto gelosa …" Dico al mio Armand guardandolo negli occhi

"Anna!"

"Si, Armand, sono gelosissima!"

"Non credo di avertene dato motivo."

"Si, certo, però …"

"Però?!"

"Quando sono uscita dalla tenda e ti ho visto abbracciare Armandina e poi era in quelle condizioni, non sapevo cosa pensare!"

"Ma Anna!"

"Si, lo so, sono una sciocca, scusami, torno nella mia tenda."

Abbasso gli occhi, lo so che non ho motivo di essere gelosa, ma quando ho visto Armandina tra le braccia di Armand, con addosso solo la sua giacca …..

Vedo mia moglie darmi le spalle, qualche passo e si allontana da me, la raggiungo l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia e le sussurro all'orecchio.

"Aspetta, non andartene!"

Intreccio le mie mani a quelle di Armand, e sussurro appena: "Lo so Armand, non dovevo dirti certe cose …."

Con le labbra le sfioro il collo, mormoro: "Invece dovevi! … Mi fa piacere che tu sia gelosa. Ti amo Anna, ti amo da impazzire! ….. Voglio dimostrartelo …Vieni, andiamo!"

Armand mi prende la mano, mi dice: "Su, vieni con me!"

"Ma Armand, dove vuoi portarmi?"

"Vieni, è una notte magnifica, guarda che cielo stellato, voglio che per noi sia una notte d'amore indimenticabile!"

"Ma .. Armand!"

"Tranquilla, tanto Carlo dorme e non si sveglierà prima dell'alba e poi non è solo, su vieni con me!"

"Armand, e non pensi ai pericoli della notte?"

"Ho con me la pistola, sta tranquilla! Dai, non pensare a nulla, solo a me!"

"E va bene Armand, andiamo!"

Ho preso due coperte ed un cuscino, mi sistemo un poco lontano dalla mia tenda, voglio dare la possibilità a mia figlia di riconciliarsi con André. Non so più cosa debba accadere!

Mentre mi sistemo sotto la coperta, vedo allontanarsi tra la boscaglia mio fratello ed Anna, mormoro: "Lo sapevo che prima o poi quei si sarebbero appartati, spero solo che non accada loro nulla, quanti pensieri! Però beato Armand! OHHH Marguerite, quanto mi manchi, spero almeno di sognarti, e che nessuno mi disturbi!"

"Alain ha visto?!"

"Non sono mica cieco Gerard! Il nostro Cardinale si è appartato con la Marchesa. Lo vedi! E poi dici che sono io quello che pensa sempre alla stessa cosa!"

"Ih ih ih …."

"Ascolta Gerard, domani mi accompagneresti al villaggio?"

"Per cosa?"

"Voglio cercare un libro nuovo…"

"Un libro?! Adesso ti dedichi alla lettura Alain?"

"Diciamo che mi diletto di certe letture! Ih ih ih …"

"NOOO!"

"SIIII! Ih ih ih …Così mi consigli cosa comprare."

"Alain, li c'è poco da consigliare e tanto da guardare! Ah ah ah …."

Sono nella tenda di madame Joséphine e di sua sorella quando vedo la mia cameriera fare irruzione in preda alle lacrime.

"Marchesa Battista come sono sfortunata! Sing .. sing …"

"Armandina, smettila di piangere! E poi, come ti è saltato in mente di circuire un uomo sposato che ha sempre alle calcagna sua moglie?!"

"Ma io … lo amooooo! Sing…. Lo desidero Ahhhhhh…"

Guardo prima mia sorella Joséphine, poi Armandina e protesto ad alta voce: Questa poi! MA COME TI PERMETTI DI PARLARE ANCORA IN QUESTO MODO DEL MARITO DI MIA SORELLA! DEVI LASCIARE IN PACE MIO COGNATO, CAPITO! TROVATI UN ALTRO UOMO! Mettitelo in testa: André appartiene a mia sorella, CAPITO!"

"AHHHHH … Sing .. sing…."

Sono scossa dalle parole della contessa, esco in tutta fretta dalla tenda e corro via piangendo.

La figlia del mio Augustin è davvero bellicosa, è identica alla sorella soldato. Accidenti che figlie che si ritrova il mio Augustin. Povero caro! Chissà come sarà sua moglie, di sicuro le figlie le assomiglieranno. Ma io non mi arrendo, con molta discrezione proverò a conquistarlo!

Mia sorella Joséphine con pacatezza mi dice: "Calmati Marianne, non serve a nulla arrabbiarsi in questo modo. Sono sicura che Armandina abbia capito e poi, come già ho detto: André è un uomo che funziona solo con nostra sorella. Oscar è in una botte di ferro! Ih ih …. Sentito madame Battista? La vostra dama di compagnia non ha alcuna speranza. Se pensava che mio cognato fosse un uomo che andasse dietro a qualsiasi cosa che si muove o che respira allora ha sbagliato persona! Bene Signore, è meglio dormire che non manca molto all'alba. Buona notte!"

Entro nella tenda trascinando mio marito e ci sediamo sul suo giaciglio, il giaciglio dove quella svaporata ha attentato alla virtù del mio amore … ed alla mia salute. Lo ammetto, sono tremendamente gelosa! Io lo so di non essere bella, almeno non come ci si aspetta che sia una donna! Non sono prosperosa, né formosa. Ma io non ho obbligato Andrè a sposarmi, io lo amo ma se avesse scelto un'altra donna avrei accettato la sua decisione. Ma ora, che è mio marito, esigo fedeltà assoluta!

"Andrè! Come hai potuto scambiare le labbra di quella ... svaporata per le mie! ANDRÈ!"

"O Oscar … vedi… io …. Oscar, ti ho già spiegato che… dormivo … e so sognavo di te …"

"TU SOGNAVI DI ME E HAI SCAMBIATO QUELLA PER...ANDRÈ! Non peggiorare la tua situazione!"

"E' è esatto amore mio, anche se non mi credi è così … credevo che fossi tu …"

"IO?! Io ho dei capelli lunghi, che profumano di rose! Ho le labbra morbide eh...non ho i suoi baffi! Andrè! Io sono furiosa!"

"O Oscar, pensa al nostro bambino e non ti agitare. E poi ti giuro, davvero ho pensato che fossi tu! Ma ti sei accorta che anche tuo padre stava sognando tua madre?"

"Cosa c'entra mia madre?! Non cercare di cambiare discorso!"

"Ma no, Oscar, io voglio farti capire che anche tuo padre poteva trovarsi nella mia situazione, pensa se invece di Armandina fosse entrata madame Battista e avesse assaltato tuo padre…"

"Mio padre non sarebbe caduto nell'inganno! Lui avrebbe capito subito! TU TU INVECE!"

Andrè mi guarda con uno sguardo dolcissimo, lui è sempre così tranquillo. Ed io mi sento sempre più furiosa.

Oscar è arrabbiata, non oso neppure sfiorarla finchè non si sarà calmata un poco. Non vorrei che in uno scatto di ira potesse farsi male. Se vuole prendermi a pugni, a schiaffi, che faccia pure. Tutto, affinchè si calmi un poco. Detesto vederla così, lei è sempre stato impulsiva ma in questi ultimi mesi, forse a causa della gravidanza, lo è molto di più.

Non riesco a dormire, mia figlia sta urlando contro il povero André, impossibile non ascoltarli. Ma André cosa accidenti vai a pensare: Io e madame pom pom?! Sei fuori ragazzo, piuttosto mi faccio prestare l'abito talare di Armand! No, nemmeno lui è più credibile!

"Ma Oscar, io ti sono sempre stato fedele, come ha detto tua sorella, MAI dico MAI avrei potuto giacere con un'altra donna, lo sai bene!"

"Ma l'hai baciata! Sgrunt! Andrè!"

Continuo ad ascoltare, ormai non riuscirò più ha dormire, tanto vale fare attenzione a ciò che dicono. Oscar è una sciocca, possibile che non abbia ancora capito che suo marito è funzionante solo con lei! Ricordo perfettamente che sulla questione ero davvero preoccupato: mai visto André in compagnia di una donna, solo uomini! Al punto che temevo che potesse essere mal funzionante. Spero solo che sia stato in grado di darmi l'erede, almeno quello!"

"O ... Oscar ... io ... ti prego, perdonami! Vieni qui, abbracciami!" allungo le braccia, mi avvicino al mio amore, cerco di stringerla.

"André, lasciami, LASCIAMI HO DETTO! Sei un traditore!"

"Traditore! Ma Oscar non credo di meritare un aggettivo simile. Io non ti ho mai tradita, nemmeno quando tu … tu … eri innamorata di …. Oddio cosa sto per dire! Su Oscar vieni qui e abbracciami!"

Ascolto, penso: "Bravo ragazzo, continua così che forse riesci a convincerla!"

"Tu …. Da questo momento in poi dormirai con me! Dovessi legarti, non ti lascerò più solo! Sappilo!"

"Ce certo amore mio! Anzi possiamo farlo già da stasera, tuo padre come vedi ci ha lasciato la tenda a nostra disposizione!"

"Certo che tu questa notte dormirai con me! A costo di legare il tuo polso al mio! Ed ora chiama mio padre. Non vorrei che l'altra pazza lo assalisse, con i suoi cani!"

"Oscar, vieni, lasciati abbracciare e dammi un bacio!" stringo mia moglie, si è un poco rabbonita, ma non appena cerco di baciarla si divincola furiosa.

Appena odo le parole di mio genero, da dietro la tenda ribatto: "OHHHH ERA ORA CHE VOI DUE FACESTE PACE! SU OSCAR LASCIATI BACIARE DA TUO MARITO COSÌ IO POSSO TORNARE NEL MIO GIACIGLIO!"

"PADRE! POSSIBILE CHE VOI DOBBIATE SEMPRE ORIGLIARE!"

Alzo la tenda e ribatto: "Io non ho origliato, voi due avete urlato così tanto che era impossibile non ascoltarvi! Riguardo all'altra matta squinternata, hai ragione: temo che anch'io potrei essere vittima di un assalto improvviso!"

"Ecco...quindi ora vi sorveglierò entrambi! E guai a chi oserà avvicinarsi!" Guardo gli uomini della mia vita, puntando l'indice prima verso mio marito e poi verso mio padre.

"Bene figliola, sono felice per la tua decisione. Così almeno tu e André non avrete tempo per giacere, e il mio adorato nipotino potrà riposare tranquillamente!"

"PADREEE! Siete impossibile!"

"OSCAR POSSIBILE CHE TU NON SIA MAI SODDISFATTA DI TUO PADRE!"

"Padre, il fatto di sorvegliavi entrambi non significa che .. che … "

"Ti prego figliola, non diventare come quella sfacciata di tua sorella Joséphine, perché non riuscirei a sopravvivere a un'altra figlia … spudorata!"

"SPUDORATA?! IOOO?!Ma come Vi permettete!"

"Appunto figliola, non mi permetto di dire certe cose, ma tu non lasciarti andare al vizietto di famiglia. Guarda tua sorella, e che dire di mio fratello?! Sai dove si trova in questo momento?! Non ha retto all'astinenza e si è appena appartato con la sua promessa sposa! Ma dico, possibile che nessuno qui riesca a resistere alle tentazioni?! Entrambi somigliano allo zio Claud, ed io non vorrei che anche tu …..."

"IO?! Padre, badate bene a cosa dite perché potrei fare a Voi ciò che non ho fatto a quella svaporata! CHIAROO?!"

"Si Si , ma sta calma, non voglio che il mio Francois si agiti! Senti figliola, che ne diresti se adesso prendessi il mio posto in tenda? Sai sono stanco, non ho riposato per niente! Però …. André tu non hai ancora baciato mia figlia! Su ragazzo cosa aspetti a sugellare la vostra riconciliazione?! Avanti, baciatevi, forza che voglio andare a dormire!"

Uff …. Quanta pazienza che mi ci vuole con questi due! Certo che la mia progenie è in mani davvero difficili! Se non ci fossi io, qui sarebbe il finimondo!

"Non ci provare neppure! Prima di baciarmi dovrai sciacquarti per bene! Ed ora sono stanca, voglio riposare! E voi due, guai a Voi! Perché io sono un soldato, ho il sonno leggero!"

Guardo mia moglie e sussurro: "Come sciacquarmi! Ma … "

"André mia figlia non vuole che la baci se prima non ti lavi la bocca, infondo hai baciato un'altra donna! André ti prendo la brocca così potrai lavarti e potrai baciare tranquillamente mia figlia."

Guardo male prima mio padre e poi mio marito!

"Ecco qua...acqua e vino! Che l'alcool pulisce meglio!"

"Ma Signore, volete davvero che mi pulisca con il vino? Non trovate che sia eccessivo?"

"Assolutamente no! Anzi...avessi del cognac!"

Guardo mio padre e poi mio marito, credo che li stia fulminando con lo sguardo ma poco mi importa, così sanno con chi hanno a che fare!

Osservo mio suocero e poi mia moglie, ho un solo pensiero: povero me!

"Alain che serata interminabile, ma li senti?"

"Ma come non sentirli, in quella tenda non si capisce più nulla! La dentro sta avvenendo l'apocalisse: il vecchio pazzo, il diavolo biondo ed il povero diavolo! Speriamo che tutta finisca perché io mi sto sbellicando dalle risate! Ah ah ah …."

_**Gargano, Mattinata**_

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Virginia, partite?"

_**Virginia: **_"Si Generale, come ho detto poc'anzi, mio marito ed io siamo in vacanza e presto raggiungeremo Vienna. Vi aspettiamo lì."

_**Generale**_ "Certo Madame, ci vedremo a corte."

_**Virginia: **_"Generale, però al ballo dell'Imperatore dovete concedermi un ballo, però sarò io a scegliere. Desidero ballare con Voi la " Volta!"

_**Generale**_ "Ecco, io… Marguerite, mi concedi la tua approvazione?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si può anche fare Augustin, solo perché qui è presente il marito di madame Virginia!"

_**Virginia: **_"Oh grazie madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame Virginia …"

_**Virginia: **_"Dite Madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Noto che vostro marito è in sella ad uno strano animale, come si chiama?"

_**Virginia: **_"Ahhh Ma questo non è un animale ma un mezzo di trasporto, è un Tdm 900Yamaha. Vi assicuro che è bellissimo! Andare in moto con mio marito è come andare a cavallo in due, è molto romantico. Generale dovreste provare, Voi e Madame!"

_**Generale**_ : "Vi prego madame Virginia, non mettete idee strane in testa amia moglie!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Che bello marito mio, voglio provarlo!"

_**Generale**_ : "Marguerite ti prego, non ti far venire in mente strane idee!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ascolta Terry, e se davvero facessimo fare il viaggio al Generale in moto? Io lo vedrei bene su una Harley-Davidson!"

_**Terry: **_"Uhmm… non sarebbe male, magari dietro si porta Marguerite, così madame ne è felice! Chi viene in macchina con te?"

_**Aizram: **_"Con me verranno Armand, Anna, Oscar e André. Tu, invece, sei davvero sicura di raggiungere Mattinata in Vespa?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, Aizram, verrà con me Australia, mentre Lupen, Tetide, Katia, Francesca, Giuseppina, Perla e Margot, viaggeranno in pulman in compagnia di Joséphine e Charles."

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, sono tutti sistemati, adesso dobbiamo dare la moto al Generale…."

_**Terry: **_" E se dovesse rompersi una gamba?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, cosa dici! Se noi non lo vogliamo non può accadere! E poi il Generale ci è già salito in moto, quindi non è poi del tutto estraneo alla faccenda …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale voglio fare un breve commento circa il capitolo precedente."

_**Generale**_ : "A proposito di cosa Madame?!"

_**Virginia: **_"Del gioco della bottiglia, che ricordi!"

_**Generale**_ : "Già, tutti che hanno confessato le loro malefatte, compreso le mie figlie e Armand! Ma ci pensate! Mio fratello e sua moglie hanno intrallazzato nella sacrestia, roba da pazzi!"

_**Virginia: **_"Suvvia, io mi sono divertita moltissimo! Generale, Voi come raggiungerete la nuova località?"

_**Generale**_ : "Vedete madame, la faccenda è ancora al quanto confusa. Le Arpie ancora non si decidono: una sostiene che potrei rompermi una gamba! L'altra dice che mi ha già portato lei …però vorrebbe mandarmi in giro con Marguerite. Insomma… loro discutono sul mio futuro. Ma temo guai! Una gamba rotta, capite? Ditemi Voi se si può essere così …così …. Sono delle Arpie!"

_**Virginia: **_"Generale urge parlare con le Arpie! .. Aizram, Terry …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, cosa c'è Virginia?"

_**Virginia: **_"Carissime non deve succedere nulla di grave, perché io e il Generale dobbiamo ballare la Volta a corte, vi raccomando!"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Virginia. Non vogliamo mica fare del male al nostro Generale!"

**Il Generale è alla guida di una Harley, seduta dietro il sellino c'è Marguerite. **

**Sono affiancati da Terry, che è alla guida di una vespa. Con lei viaggia Australia . Avanti al loro scooter c'è Aizram alla guida della sua automobile. **

**Devono raggiungere la località di Mattinata. **

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustinnnn! Che bello viaggiare su questo strano mezzo di trasporto, altro che cavallo!"

_**Generale**_ : "Marguerite, ma si può sapere come ti è saltato in testa di voler viaggiare per il Gargano su questo mezzo?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNN MA E' BELLISSIMO! SU AVANTI CORRI, CORRI, VOGLIO SENTIRE IL VENTO SCOMPIGLIARE I MIEI CAPELLI!"

**Mi affianco al Generale e sua moglie.**

_**Terry: **_"Generale, dovete rallentare, le curve delle montagne sono pericolose, non potete sostenere questa velocità!"

_**Australia: **_"Hai sentito vecchiaccio? Se non vuoi andare a sbattere, rallenta!"

_**Generale**_ : "Gattaccia, non vorrai portarmi sfortuna?!"

_**Australia: **_"Non ci penso nemmeno, mi dispiacerebbe per la povera Marguerite, non certo per te!"

_**Generale**_ : "MADAME! POSSIBILE CHE LA DONZELLA, DEBBA TROVARLA D'APPERTUTTO?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin! E' tutto così meraviglioso, non ti arrabbiare con Madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio da ascolto a tua moglie che è molto più assennata di te. E poi, non appena saremo sul posto io e te abbiamo una conversazione in sospeso. BY!"

_**Generale: **_"GATTACCIA!"

_**Terry: **_"Ascoltate Generale, rallentate perché io non posso più affiancarvi, altrimenti ci scontriamo. Qui le curve diventano strette e pericolose."

_**Generale**_ : "Si, ho capito madame."

**Sull'automobile**

_**Oscar: **_"Aizram, credi che mio padre arriverà sano e salvo a Mattinata?"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla Oscar, se noi decidiamo che arriverà illeso, sarà così. E poi Terry ed io non vogliamo certo fargli spezzare davvero una gamba, anche se l'ospedale è a due passi da noi! Ih ih … Tutt'al più lo facciamo solamente scivolare! Ah ah ah …."

_**André: **_"Madamigella Aizram, Vi prego non fatelo scivolare altrimenti diventa di cattivo umore e potrebbe prendersela con me."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo André, non è nostra intenzione renderlo di mal'umore."

_**Armand: **_"André, mio fratello, nel capitolo precedente, ti ha dato la possibilità di riconciliarti con Oscar…"

_**Oscar: **_"Zio, è vero quanto dici, ma mio padre ha passato tutto il tempo ad origliare dietro la tenda."

_**Armand: **_"Cosa!"

_**Oscar: **_"Forse non lo conosci abbastanza? Sappi che ti ha visto appartarti con Anna nella boscaglia!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand, che vergogna!"

_**Armand: **_"Suvvia Anna, non devi vergognarti di nulla, sei mia moglie."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Armand, il Generale tutto sa tutto vede! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Madamigella, riconosco che mio fratello è davvero un soldato, soprattutto in famiglia! Ma tu, nipote mia, sii meno severa con il povero André, lui davvero non se lo merita."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma zio …."

_**Armand: **_"Niente ma. Ma non vedi come ti ama?! Sono sicurissimo che MAI ti potrebbe fare un affronto."

_**André: **_"Grazie Armand!"

**Sul pulman**

_**Lupen: **_"Che felicità, viaggiamo insieme, come sono felice!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Lupen, e tutte voi, sono felice di conversare con voi senza che mio padre ci ascolti. Così possiamo parlare liberamente! Ih ih …."

_**Clodda: **_"Lasciami dire Joséphine che ti sei superata con il gioco della bottiglia!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah … Ragazze avete visto come sono riuscita a far vuotare il sacco a tutti?! Soprattutto allo zio Armand! Ih ih … Amiche mie ma ci pensate, mio zio e Anna nella sacrestia! Ah ah …"

_**Charles: **_"Ti prego Jo …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles ti prego, non è il caso che ti scandalizzi! E poi se ti mettono in imbarazzo certi discorsi, puoi andarti a sedere ai posti in avanti e noi rimaniamo qui dietro."

_**Katia: **_"No, ti prego Charles, rimani con noi, vogliamo che tu rimanga, vero amiche mie?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vero Katia!"

_**Charles: **_"E va bene. Povero me, in balia di tante donne cappeggiate da mia moglie!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Joséphine è stato tremendo il gioco della verità!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih ih … Tetide, lo so che è stato tremendo ma non certo per me, io mi sono divertita tantissimo! Ah ah ah …. E che dire di Oscar e Andrè! Per poco mia sorella non sguainava la sua spada! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **_"Ma Joséphine, così si sono scoperti tutti gli altarini, con grande spasso dei prigionieri."

_**Joséphine: **_"Già, ho visto le loro facce, devo dire che si sono divertiti moltissimo! Ih ih … Quando torneranno a casa, sentiranno la mancanza della famiglia Jarjayes! Ah ah ah …"

_**Katia: **_ "Joséphine, sei unica!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie Katia! Sono contenta che vi faccia divertire!

_**Codda:**_ "Solo divertire? Tu ci fai morire dal ridere!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Allora non mi conterrò più! Ah ah …"

_**Clodda: **_"Ma tuo padre si potrebbe arrabbiare!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma tanto mio padre si arrabbierebbe comunque! Ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Joséphine, il gioco della bottiglia è stato di una comicità unica!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Mi fa piacere che vi siate divertita."

_**Lupen: **_"Joséphine, la Grotta di San Michele è bellissima! Tuo padre ti ha imposto di pregare, dimmi cosa hai chiesto a Nostro Signore?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Che mio padre sia più allegro e meno impiccione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Scommetto che il Generale ha pregato per avere il suo François."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ovvio, dovreste meravigliarvi del contrario! Ih ih …. Lui ha la fissazione dell'erede! Sapete, vi confesso che ho chiesto a Nostro Signore di fare un dispettuccio a mio padre ih ih …"

_**Francesca: **_"Davvero! Cosa Gli hai chiesto?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Che tutte noi gli diamo una bella nidiata di nipotine e che conceda allo zio Armand un altro maschio! Ah ah ah …. Che smacco che sarebbe per lui! Ah ah ah …"

_**Giuseppina: **_"Ma questo basta chiederlo alle Autrici! Ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Vero, appena ne avrò la possibilità lo farò! Ah ah ah …."

_**Con il Generale**_

_**Generale**_ : "Madame Virginia, come avete visto, hanno deciso di farmi viaggiare in moto con Marguerite. Prima di salire ho incrociato le dita.

_**Virginia:**_ "Allora Generale credo che vi siate esercitato abbastanza, voglio fare un pezzo di strada insieme. Madame Marguerite, mi permettete di fare un giro in moto con vostro marito e voi proseguite con il mio?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame Virginia, scusatemi ma credo che vi stiate prendendo un poco troppe libertà. Io sono gelosa, gelossima!"

_**Virginia: **_"Ma su Madame, solamente un giro!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite ti prego non guardarmi male, io non c'entro e poi, Madame Virginia è una dama a modo."

_**Marguerite: **_"E va bene, acconsento! E che non si dica di me che sono una moglie possessiva! Madame Terry…"

_**Terry:**_ "Dite pure Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Voi affiancherete con la moto mio marito, non è vero?!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Benissimo! Vi ordino di sorvegliarlo. Non vorrei che Madame Virginia si stringesse un poco troppo al mio Augustin!"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Marguerite, il Generale lo terrò sotto controllo."

_**Australia: **_"Madame Marguerite sorveglierò anch'io il pazzo di vostro marito, anche perché Terry deve pensare a guidare non a sbattere! Ih ih … Madame Marguerite, magari si rompesse una gamba o meglio ancora perdesse l'uso della parola, che spasso che sarebbe per le orecchie di tutti! Ih ih ih …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Vi prego madamigella, mio marito è un impiccione petulante ma io voglio che rimanga intatto."

_**Australia: **_"Certo certo …Ih ih …"

_**Generale : **_"Avanti, si parte!"

_**Virginia: **_"GENERALE, CHE MERAVIGLIA!"

**Spiaggia di Mattinata**

_**Aizram: **_"Che scogliera meravigliosa!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Stupenda! Mai visto una bellezza simile!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, ma l'unico inconveniente sono le pietre, infatti sulla spiaggia non c'è la sabbia, ma le pietre. Dobbiamo camminare con delle scarpe adatte."

_**Lupen: **_"Siamo fornite di tutto, anche del costume da bagno!"

_**Generale**_ :"Donzelle volete fare il bagno?"

_**Katia: **_"Certo Generale, come rinunciare? Come direbbe Giovanna di Collegno: Saremmo tutt foll se non approfittassimo! Ah ah ah …."

_**Perla Margot: **_"Generale prima di immergerci nelle acque come tante Veneri, desideriamo scambiare qualche parola con Voi."

_**Generale**_ : "Si, si … però…. Marguerite, attenzione alle pietre, se non stiamo attenti scivoliamo davvero! "

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ho messo le scarpe adatte, comunque è davvero difficoltoso camminare …"

_**Generale**_: "Madame, avete perfettamente ragione, basta andare piano e ce la faremo."

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, fate attenzione a non cadere …"

_**Generale**_ :"Joséphine, ti ricordo che sono un generale dell'esercito so come cavarmelaaaaaaa …. Ahiiiiiiiii Accidenti sono scivolato! Non è possibile!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin caro, su dammi la mano che ti aiuto!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, possibile che non facciate altro che scivolare?"

_**Francesca: **_"Generale, non guardate male le vostre Autrici, loro non c'entrano nulla!"

_**Generale**_ : "Loro c'entrano sempre Madame!"

_**Giuseppina: **_"Generale, Vi siete fatto male?"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Generale, poveretto!"

_**Katia: **_"Generale, su vi aiutiamo noi a sollevarvi …"

_**Clodda: **_"Generale, Su non fate quella faccia, non è successo nulla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"ORA BASTA! A MIO MARITO CI PENSO IO! SPOSTATEVI TUTTE! Augustin ti aiuto a sollevarti!"

_**Australia: **_"Madame Marguerite, il vecchiaccio non ha ancora l'età pensionistica, ce la fa benissimo ad alzarsi da solo, tutto al più chiamiamo i rinforzi. Che ne dite di Madame pom pom?"

_**Generale**_ : "Gattaccia non scherzare! Già mi è costato farle il bacia mano!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry guarda chi sta arrivando, è madame pom pom …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auguuuuustinnnn! Vi siete fatto male?! Su Alzatevi, Vi do una mano …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame, mio marito non ha bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno, può farcela da solo!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Emm… Madame, ascoltate, ho bisogno che mi facciate una confidenza…."

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa volete? "

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ecco, vorrei sapere se il mio Auguuustin è funzionante!"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA! Ma come vi permettete! Certo che lo è!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah Padre, questa si che è bella! Mia madre ha appena ammesso che Voi funzionate ancora! Ah ah ah ….

_**Generale**_ : "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre deduco che siate come André: funzionate, ma solo con vostra moglie! Ah ah ah"

_**Generale**_ :"MARGUERITE! DI QUALCOSA A TUA FIGLIA!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa vuoi che le dica, lo sai che è fatta così, nessuno può cambiarla, nemmeno suo marito!"

_**Generale**_ : "Marito?! Ti riferisci a questo buono a nulla?"

_**Charles: **_"Ma Signore …"

_**Generale**_ :"Zitto tu, che non sei stato capace di placare le follie di mia figlia!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, Vi sbagliate, Charles è un super uomo è solo che io non mi accontento mai!"

_**Generale**_ : "MARGUERITE! FALLA TACERE!"

_**Katia:**_ "Generale, su calmatevi, e poi, Voi mi fate morire! Ah ah … Vostra figlia poi, è davvero pericolosa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale**_ :"Madame Katia che giornata infinita! Non è bastata la serata di ieri con il gioco della bottiglia!"

_**Francesca:**_ "Generale, che serata alternativa che avete trascorso…"

_**Generale**_ : "Madame Vi prego non ricordatemelo. E' stata tremenda!"

_**Francesca: **_"Suvvia Generale noi abbiamo riso come pazze! Ih ih …"

**Anny:** "Non arrabbiatevi, ma ci pensate, magari Oscar vi da una bella Sophie e non un François!"

_**Generale: **_"COSA! E poi dite che non devo arrabbiarmi! Voi mi odiate!"

_**Anny: **_"Non Vi odio però io sono dalla parte di Oscar, certe volte siete leggermente apprensivo con lei."

_**Perla Margot: **_"Vero Generale, avete persino spiato la loro riconciliazione."

_**Generale**_ : "Ma io non volevo: loro gridavano , io ascoltavo! Ih ih …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ti sei sbucciato il ginocchio. Aspetta caro che ti pulisco la ferita!"

_**Generale**_ : "Grazie cara ma preferisco fare da me.!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Io mi spoglio, vado a farmi il bagno. Charles, vieni con me?"

_**Charles: **_"Sssi cara…."

_**Generale**_ : "Joséphine, NON VORRAI DENUDARTI ANCORA!"

_**Joséphine: **_ "Padre, guardate non mi denudo, sono in bikini."

_**Clodda: **_"Anche noi siamo in bikini Generale, su venite anche voi a fare il bagno! Madame Marguerite, ci fate compagnia?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo Signore, vengo anch'io!"

_**Generale**_ : "MARGUERITEEEE TI PROIBISCO DI DENUDARTI!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, sono coperta nelle zone indispensabili, guarda!"

_**Generale :**_"NOOOO!"

_**Australia: **_"Ora basta protestare vecchiaccio, tu farai il bagno con noi!"

_**Generale**_ : "Nemmeno per sogno!"

_**Australia: **_"E così che la pensi?! Amiche! Su afferriamolo e facciamogli fare un bel tuffo in mare! Ah ah …"

_**Generale**_ : "NOOO LASCIATEMI, NON VOGLIO!"

_**Australia: **_"Su ragazze ci siamo quasi, ormai siamo entrate tutti in acqua, scaraventiamolo nell'acqua alta!"

_**Generale**_ : "NOOOO NON VOGLIO!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, forse non sapete nuotare?"

_**Generale**_ : "IO SO NUOTARE MA NON VOGLIO FARE IL BAGNO!"

_**Australia: **_"Cosa c'è Generale hai il periodo? Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale**_ : "Ma …cosa …. MALEDUCATA!"

_**Australia: **_"Forza gettiamolo dentro le acque cristalline. UNO … DUE … E … TREEEEEE!"

**SPLASCCCC….**

_**Generale**_ : "Accidentaccio qualcuno mi ha toccato il fondo schiena!"

_**Australia: **_"Stavolta non sono stata io! Ah ah ah …."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Sono stata io Auguuustinnnnn! Che bello che sei!"

_**Generale**_ : "VOI! MADAME POM POM! DOVETE STARMI ALLA LARGA, METTETEVELO IN TESTA!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ma come faccio?! Oh come siete bello tutto bagnato! Augustinnn, Vi faccio una confidenza…"

_**Generale**_ : "QUALE!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Non appena pernotteremo nella prossima locanda, verrò a farvi visita nella vostra stanza! Voglio sedurvi! …"

_**Generale**_ : "NOOOO! SCORDATEVELO! IO VOGLIO SOLO MIA MOGLIE!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHH UEEEEE … SING ….. TI VOGLIOOOO NON POTETE FARE COSììììì!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, Madame pom pom è identica ad Armandina! Evidentemente, darò una bella lezione anche a lei!"

_**André: **_"Oscar ti prego, non vorrai tirare fuori la spada anche adesso?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma no André, adesso preferisco fare il bagno. Su andiamo, l'acqua è davvero meravigliosa!"


	141. Chapter 141

_**Una lunga notte**_

Sono nella mia tenda, finalmente regna la pace che tanto mi manca, mia figlia si è calmata.

Sono disteso sul mio giaciglio, mi volto sul fianco, vedo Oscar stretta a suo marito: entrambi dormono profondamente. Con buona pace, loro e soprattutto MIA si sono riconciliati, anche se …. Non li ho visti baciarsi ma litigare! Ma… l'importante è che tutto sia finito nei migliori dei modi.

Sono stretti, Oscar usa Andrè come cuscino, lui la tiene tra le sue braccia, hanno le mani strette assieme. Sono così dolci da vedere, teneri. Si vede che si amano. Si, avrò tanti bei nipotini dai miei pupilli!

Adesso è meglio che dorma, tra meno di un'ora sarò di guardia!

"Capo, sembra che lì fuori la tempesta sia passata, non si sentono più le grida di quella strana famiglia!"

"Beppe, spero almeno di riuscire a riposare un poco, anche se, legato mani e piedi, non sarà il massimo!"

"Capo, ma che strana avventura che doveva capitarci! Rimpiango il lavoro che ho lasciato alla mia fattoria. Penso ai miei fratelli, così piccoli, che dovranno occuparsi di tutto…."

"Falco, non dobbiamo rattristarci, non mi stancherò mai dire che dobbiamo ritenerci fortunati di tornare a casa sani e salvi!"

"Falco, con tutto quello che è accaduto non ho chiesto a quei due soldati se sono andati a rassicurare le nostre famiglie. Credo di non essere più lucido!"

"Ah ah … Ma capo, come potremmo esserlo! Siamo passati dall'impiccagione ad una rappresentazione teatrale! Ah ah …"

"Ridi pure, ma io non posso fare a meno di pensare a mia moglie che sta aspettando un bambino. Magari a quest'ora starà nascendo!"

"Capo il peggio sarebbe se tornassi quando il moccioso non saprebbe a chi chiamare papà!"

"Giorgio, mi domando come tu possa scherzare in un momento simile?! E lascia in pace Riccardo, non lo vedi che è davvero preoccupato per sua moglie?! … Io penso alla mia locanda che è rimasta chiusa, magari tutti penseranno che me ne sia andato e qualcuno potrebbe impossessarsene!"

"Non preoccuparti amico, vieni a lavorare nella mia fattoria."

"Beppe c'è poco da scherzare. Tu non immagini quanti sacrifici ho fatto per portarla avanti e poi …"

Il nostro capo con tono deciso ribatte: "Ora basta! Ricordatevi che se abbiamo fatto tutto questo è stato per la nostra causa. E adesso cerchiamo di riposare che ormai non manca molto alla partenza!"

"Si certo capo!"

Anna ed io abbiamo disteso le coperte sull'erba.

Anna è distesa sulla coperta, mi stendo accanto a lei, inizio piano a baciarla, sfioro la sua pelle, piano piano le mie carezze di fanno più audaci, le mie mani sfiorano il suo viso, le sfilo la camicia dai pantaloni, sussurro: "Non immagini quanto ti ho sognata e desiderata! … Finalmente sei qui con me, ti voglio Anna….. ti amo…."

"Oh Armand, anch'io ti amo… ti amo da impazzire! … Ti voglio Armand, mi manchi! ….."

"Anna starti lontano, per me, è un castigo, non ce la faccio più!"

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra avidamente, diventano mie, le mie mani si insinuano dentro la camicia, la sento fremere, mi desidera, anch'io la desidero ….

"Gronf...gronff..."

" Oh Anna …. basta, ti voglio, adesso!"

"Si… si … Ma …"

"Ma cosa amore?! Ti amo Anna…."

" Armand ma hai sentito?"

" Amore, è il mio cuore che sta battendo all'impazzata …"

"Grunf...gront...sgruuuu!"

"Armand...ascolta! É un rumore...selvatico!"

" Sono io Anna, sta tranquilla … Su dai amore non pensare a nulla e lasciati andare …"

"Gronfff...sgnam..."

"A...Armand, sento qualcosa leccarmi i piedi!"

" Anna …. ma cosa dici! Ahhh ho capito, hai deciso di farti desiderare! Forse non ti sono bastati tutti questi giorni lontani?! Ti giuro che non ce la faccio più. Su avanti baciami …. "

"A...Armand...non sto scherzando! Armand! Ho pauraaa!"

Anna punta le sue mani al mio petto, mi guarda. Nel suo sguardo leggo il terrore, mi alzo immediatamente da lei, mi giro di scatto. La scena che ho davanti a me è davvero raccapricciante: siamo circondati dai un branco di cinghiali. Con foga afferro la pistola, che è accanto a me, e mi metto sulla difensiva.

Anna si alza di scatto, trema, sussurra: "Armand, vogliono attaccarci!"

"Stai tranquilla! Ora sparo un colpo in aria e scappano. Tu non muoverti!"

" A … Armand .. ma, saranno almeno una decina, come farai?!"

"Stai tranquilla!"

Prendo la pistola, punto in aria e sparo un colpo!

Bang!

Le bestie scappano spaventate dal rumore sordo.

Vedo Armand, far partire un colpo dalla pistola, sono spaventata, mi stringo a lui.

Anna si rifugia tra le mie braccia, trema, la stringo a me ma non lascio l'arma, vedo uno dei cinghiali caricare contro di noi, sposto energicamente Anna da me, e faccio partire un secondo colpo.

BANG:...….

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, guardo Oscar e Andrè, anche loro si sono svegliati di soprassalto.

"Ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo! Andiamo a vedere, presto!"

Mio padre con tono concitato, urla: "ARMAND! E' l'unico che non è all'accampamento! André presto, prendi le armi, andiamo a cercarli!"

" Gerard hai sentito! Qualcuno è nei paraggi e ha sparato!"

" Alain, non vorrei che fossimo circondati dai briganti, su presto, andiamo a vedere!"

Corriamo fuori dalla tenda, vediamo Alain e Gerard imbracciare i loro fucili. "Alain, da dove arrivano gli spari?"

"Di là Comandante!"

"Bene, Gerard tu resta di guardia e sveglia Charles e Louis, noi andiamo a vedere!"

" Sissignore!"

Mi precipito nella tenda degli uomini, vedo il Maggiore destarsi mentre i generi del Generale dormono profondamente. Il maggiore Girodelle mi chiede: "Gerard cosa sta succedendo?"

"Degli spari Signore. Gli altri sono andati a vedere. Io resto di guardia all'accampamento. Il Comandante ha detto di svegliare gli uomini!"

"Prendo immediatamente il fucile!"

Vedo il maggiore armarsi, si infila appena le scarpe e lascia la tenda di corsa, mentre io tento di svegliare il Conte e il Marchese.

Li guardo, dormono entrambi di un sonno profondo! Eppure gli spari si sono sentiti bene, come è possibile? Il Conte è disteso supino, composto. Il Marchese invece è su un fianco, strige a se un cuscino ed ha un pollice in bocca. Che uomo strano!

" Signori … Signori, svegliatevi! " Signori …"

Il Conte sussurra: " Cosa succede Gerard?"

"Non lo so, abbiamo udito alcuni spari, il Generale mi ha dato l'ordine di svegliarvi. "

"Si certo, adesso lo raggiugo …"

Il Conte in tutta fretta si infila le scarpe e imbraccia il suo fucile. Invece il marchese di Liancourt è talmente stanco che non ci ha nemmeno sentiti, continua a dormire. Mi avvicino e con tono concitato, continuo: "Marchese, marchese, presto svegliatevi!"

"Uhm...Joséphine...no...ho sonno..."

" Marchese, Marchese!"

"Uhm...Jo...é inutile...ho sonno...domani...a Trento...ronfff ihhhhh"

"Ma no! Marchese, non sono vostra moglie, sono io, Gerard! Presto Marchese svegliatevi altrimenti il Generale si arrabbierà!"

"Gerard?! Ma cosa?!..."

Mi alzo di scatto, mi guardo attorno smarrito.

"Gerard, perché sei qui? Forse è già ora del cambio di guardia?" Dico mentre mi stropiccio gli occhi. Povero me, io ho ancora sonno!

"No, Marchese, è ancora presto! Marchese, abbiamo udito un'arma da fuoco, qualcuno è nei paraggi!"

"COSA! Gerard, non saranno scappati i ribelli?"

Ma no Marchese, i ribelli non c'entrano, sono legati nella loro tenda!"

"Ma allora?"

"Non lo so Marchese, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci, su presto, ci sta aspettando il Generale!"

Usciamo in tutta fretta dalla tenda, dico: " Marchese, raggiungete il gruppo, io controllo i ribelli!"

Corro alla tenda dei prigionieri, sono ben legati, svegli e sdraiati, appena mi vedono Riccardo mi domanda: "Soldato, cosa sta succedendo?"

"Ne sappiamo quanto voi! Abbiamo udito gli spari …"

Beppe ribatte: " Tranquillo soldato, non siamo noi, ci avete legati così bene che è impossibile scappare!"

Non rispondo e lascio di corsa la tenda per sistemarmi vicino al fuoco ad aspettare.

"Capo, ma cosa sarà successo?!"

"Giacomo, certo non siamo noi. Temo che possano essere i briganti."

" Briganti! Questa si che è bella! Cosa ci potrebbero portare via, le corde forse?! O i nostri vestiti rattoppati!"

Beppe ribatte: " Maledizione se almeno ci avessero liberati, così avremmo potuto dare una mano!"

" Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Secondo te, i francesi si fidano di noi?!"

"Hai ragione Giorgio. Speriamo solo di non fare la fine dei topi che affondano con la nave!"

"Joséphine hai sentito lo sparo?!"

"Certo che ho sentito Marianne!"

"Joséphine, non saranno i ribelli?"

Mi alzo dal mio giaciglio, mi sistemo i vestiti, infilo le scarpe e precipitandomi fuori dalla tenda, rispondo: "Ma cosa dici! Riccardo e gli altri sono brave persone!"

BAU… BAU … BAU … BAU …"

"Armaaaandina, i miei piccoli si sono spaventati, su presto, portali qui!"

"Si, certo Madame!"

Corro dai cani di madame, sono nel loro lettino adagiati su dei morbidi cuscini, li prendo delicatamente mentre continuano ad abbaiare.

"Su, presto Armaaandia, dalli a me che li abbraccio!"

Porgo i cani alla mia padrona e dico: " Prego madame …"

Abbraccio le mie creature e sussurro: " Su tesori miei, non abbiate paura, la vostra mamma è qui con voi!"

Osservo madame Battista, sono davvero esterrefatta, non è possibile: bacia i suoi cani!

Distolgo la mia attenzione da madame e domando a mia sorella: "Joséphine, cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so Marianne, sono tutti agitati!"

"AHHHH .. UUUEEEEE … DOV'E' LA MIA MAMMA!"

Elena, lo soccorre, lo stringe a se e sussurra: "Non piangere Carlo …."

"Joséphine, ma è Carlo, sta piangendo! Vado da lui!"

"Aspetta Marianne, vengo con te!"

Mia sorella ed io ci precipitiamo nella tenda di Anna, troviamo Carlo, abbracciato ad Elena, in preda ad una crisi di pianto.

"UEEEE …. ZIA …. DOV'E' MIA MADRE?! AHHHHH ….. L'HANNO RAPITA … AHHHH…."

Marianne ed io ci precipitiamo dal nostro cuginetto, l'abbraccio mentre mia sorella gli accarezza la testa, sussurro: " Su Carlo non piangere …."

"MA ZIA DOV'E' MIA MADRE?! NON E' QUI CON ME! UMMMM….. AHHHHH….. HO SENTITO UNO SPARO… MIA MADRE …. UUUEEEEE ….."

Guardo mia sorella e ribatto: " Marianne, tu resta con Carlo, io vado a vedere cosa succede."

"Va pure Joséphine, io resto con il bambino ed Elena!"

"Marianne, questa è la borsa di nostra sorella, vero?"

"Si Joséphine …. Ma .. cosa fai, perché stai rovistando?"

"Marianne, dopo avere udito degli spari, non vorrai che esca da qui disarmata?! ….. Accidenti, dov'è! .. Ah eccola qui! … Marianne vado a vedere ma prima è meglio caricare l'arma!"

"Ti prego sorella, sta attenta!"

"Non temere Marianne, Joséphine de Jarjayes non teme nessuno, so come cavarsela!"

Lascio la tenda, vedo tutti gli uomini, compresa mia sorella Oscar, radunati, mi avvicino e ascolto.

Oscar è pronta a battersi, con la spada al suo fianco e la pistola già carica in mano. È spettinata, ma vestita di tutto punto, anche se la camicia è un poco stropicciata. Chissà se ha fatto pace con mio cognato?

Mio padre con atteggiamento fiero e severo, dice: "Qualcuno ha sparato, dobbiamo vedere chi è stato!"

Victor ribatte: "Signore, non vedo il conte Vostro fratello dov'è?"

"Appunto, è quello che stavo per dire. Mio fratello e la Marchesa si sono appartarti nella boscaglia, temo che qualcuno gli abbiano fatto un'imboscata!"

Ribatto immediatamente "Padre, non penserete che siano stati Riccardo e i suoi uomini, spero!"

Gerard ribatte: "No Marchesa, ho controllato: loro sono ben legati …"

"Joséphine si può sapere cosa ci fai qui!" dico guardando mia figlia, lei dovrebbe starsene rintanata nella sua tenda, a riposare! Nelle sue condizioni ha bisogno di riposo! Ed invece, eccola qui ad immischiarsi di queste questioni da uomini ….. vabbè …. Da soldati!

"Padre la stessa domanda potrei farla a voi altri!"

"JOSEPHINE! NON E' IL MOMENTO DI FARE DELLO SPIRITO! TORNA IN TENDA E STA VICINO A CARLO!"

"Con lui c'è Marianne, io servo qui!"

"MA SI Può SAPERE COSA DICI! Non farci perdere tempo, dobbiamo andare a cercare Armand!"

"Padre, se lo zio si è appartato con Anna, di sicuro qualche malvivente o qualche bestia feroce li avranno assaliti!"

All'improvviso udiamo un terzo sparo.

BANG…..

Mio padre strepita: "PRESTO, FORMIAMO DUE GRUPPI: ANDRE' E SASSOIN VERRANNO CON ME! LOUIS ANDRA' CON VICTOR! E LA SALLE RIMARRA' AL CAMPO A DIFENDERE LE DONNE

Mia sorella ribatte nervosamente: "Un momento Padre, il secondo gruppo lo condurrò io, non Girodelle!"

"MA OSCAR! TU, TU, TU RESTI QUI DI GUARDIA CON LA SALLE!" rispondo a mia figlia guardandola dritto negli occhi. I suoi occhi, così simili ai miei. Sono il mio specchio. Lei è uguale a me, anche io alla sua età ero incosciente, sempre pronto ad incrociare la spada. Ma io sono un uomo, lei invece è una donna in stato interessante. Temo che non lo capirà mai!

"MA COSA DITE! GERARD NON HA BISOGNO DI ME!"

"VA BENE, NON POSSIAMO PERDERE TEMPO CON INUTILI DISCUSSIONI, NON VORREI CHE PERDESSIMO DEL TEMPO PREZIOSO. PRESTO ANDIAMO!"

Sono stata ignorata nonostante impugno una pistola, mi faccio valere e dico: "ASPETTATE! CHARLES VENGO CON TE!"

"Ma cosa dici Joséphine, tu resta qui, Carlo e le altre donne potrebbero avere bisogno di te! E poi cara, potresti dare una mano a Gerard!"

"E va bene, uffa! Ma mi domando come sia saltato in mente allo zio Armand di appartarsi con Anna! .. Sta attento caro, non vorrei che ti succedesse qualcosa, lo sai che ne morirei!"

Mia moglie ha gli occhi dolci ed un'espressione preoccupata. Quanto è bella la mia Joséphine! Bellissima, perfetta!

"Si, cara, non preoccuparti …"

La voce di mio padre interrompe le nostre parole: "CHARLES! MUOVITI! LASCIA PERDERE LE GONNELLE DI TUA MOGLIE!"

"Sssi Sissignore!"

Sono armata, mi avvicino a Gerard e dico: "E bravo lo zio Armand, e pensare che io non ho osato tanto, nonostante io abbia insistito con mio marito! Invece lui si è dato un gran bel da fare. Spero solo che non accada nulla di grave a nessuno!"

"Marchesa, se ci fossero i briganti in zona, ci avrebbero attaccati ugualmente, anche qui al campo. Comunque non temete, il Generale e tutti gli altri sono dei bravi soldati, compreso vostro marito e vostro cognato!"

"Parli forse di André?"

"Ma no, Marchesa, mi riferisco al conte d'Evreux."

"Si, certo, certo, peccato che io non la pensi come te, riconosco che Charles è un bravo soldato ma solo con me! Gerard, meglio tenere gli occhi aperti, qui al campo siamo rimasti solamente noi due a difenderci. Se solo ci si potesse fidare di Riccardo e i suoi uomini!"

"Marchesa Vi prego, non fatevi venire certe idee! Non vorrei che il Generale, al nostro rientro, mi metta agli arresti!"

"Tranquillo Gerard, non ho nessuna intenzione di liberali."

"Grazie Madame … sapete, ne risponderei io! E tra il Generale ed il Colonnello … potrei finire in un grosso guaio! In questo momento non so chi temere di più!"

"Come ti capisco! Penso a mia madre: mi chiedo come possa sopportare mio padre da così tanti anni! E che dire del povero André! Oscar è troppo severa con lui! Comunque si compensano: l'una è troppo fredda e l'altro … beh credo che sia fatto di fuoco! Ih ih … Mi riferisco a mio cognato non a mia sorella! Ah ah ah"

"In tutta confidenza …. se posso permettermi …. in caserma ci siamo chiesti tutti che tipo di moglie sia il Comandante …. sapete …"

" Ah si! Su raccontami qualche dettaglio, e poi, sai che io sono un tantino curiosa. Dimmi Gerard, mia sorella e André si sono mai appartati nell'ufficio? Ih ih ih …."

"Ma... Madame, che io sappia … prima del matrimonio assolutamente mai! Dopo, beh ….. è capitato che dormissero in caserma …. immagino che abbiano diviso la stanza del Comandante!"

" Ih ih ih … Però quasi quasi, chiederò a mia sorella di prestarmi la stanza degli ufficiali!"

"Madame …. non credo che sia una buona idea …. ecco …. il Comandate mi sembra …. piuttosto riservata!"

" Si lo so, ma io ci voglio provare. Dopo tutto tentar non nuoce! Ih ih …."

Dalla tenda dei prigionieri sentiamo una voce: "GERARD! TI PREGO VIENI UN ATTIMO DA NOI!"

"Oh … perdonatemi Madame, vado a vedere! Ma VOi, non muovetevi da qui, Vi prego!"

" Va pure Gerard, rimando io di guardia, e poi ho già il colpo in canna."

"Bene, mi raccomando!"

Mi avvicino alla tenda dei prigionieri, alzo il lembo ed entro. "Cosa c'è Riccardo, fa presto che sono di guardia!"

"Gerard, vogliamo sapere cosa sta succedendo là fuori."

"Oh …. abbiamo sentito degli spari ed alcuni uomini ed il Colonnello sono andati a vedere. Mancano il signor Conte e la Marchesa …"

"Ascolta Gerard, perché non ci liberi, magari possiamo darvi una mano. Sai, potrebbero essere dei briganti oppure delle bestie feroci, da queste parti non ne mancano."

"No, assolutamente no! Gli ordini sono di tenervi legati e così rimarrete! Non vorrete mica farmi incorrere nell'ira del Generale, o peggio in quella del Colonnello?!"

"Già... gli ordini! Ma se doveste aver bisogno di aiuto non esitate. Gerard, non penserai che siamo così stupidi da tentare di scappare? I tuoi superiori ci hanno promesso di liberarci e poi lo spettacolo che ci offrono i tuoi superiori, beh quello è degno di una rappresentazione teatrale, non ho mai riso tanto in vita mia! Ah ah ah "

Sono nella tenda con Carlo e d Elena, dico: "Vado un attimo fuori, vedo cosa succede."

"Si, certo, andate pure. A Carlo penso io!"

Lascio la tenda e raggiungo mia sorella. "Joséphine, cosa sta succedendo e perché sei rimasta qui fuori e per giunta con la pistola in mano?!"

" Marianne, sono di guardia. Nostro padre e gli altri si sono addentrati nella boscaglia a cercare Anna e lo zio Armand!"

"Anna e lo zio?! Ma cosa sta succedendo?!"

" Ahhhh ma come! Possibile che tu non l'abbia ancora capito?! Nostro zio e Anna, a quanto pare, non hanno resistito a rimanere casti e puri e così si sono appartati! E poi voi tutti vi scagliate contro di me?! E lo zio allora?! Non è certo immune dalle tentazioni della carne! Oh Charles marito mio, torna sano e salvo da me, non vorrei che ti accadesse un incidente e ti lesionassi la parte a me più cara! Accidenti allo zio e alla sua perversione!"

Joséphine, si può sapere come fai in un momento come questo a pensare certe cose?!"

"Non vedo perché non dovrei preoccuparmi di quello che può accadere a mio marito, e di conseguenza a me! Ma lo sai che tanti gentil'uomini, durante le battute di caccia, si sono lesionati?! E il cielo non voglia che toccasse proprio a mio marito! Ahhh ma non appena lo zio Armand sarà qui, mi sentirà eccome se mi sentirà!"

Rimango decisamente impressionate dalle parole della cugina del mio fidanzato, possibile che davvero questa donna si preoccupi principalmente della sua attività con suo marito?!

"Elena, mi guardi in un modo strano, forse ti ha scandalizzato ciò che ho appena detto?"

"Ecco, io…. Madame Joséphine, io … non credo di potervi capire, almeno fino a che non diventi la moglie di Victor, però mi chiedo se per Voi è così indispensabile ….."

"Ah certo che si, mia cara! Vedrai, non appena sarai diventata la moglie di Victor, mi darai ragione. Sempre che non accada a lui ciò che temo per il mio Charles, sapete, a quel punto non servirebbe più che lo sposaste!"

Sento mia sorella incalzare: " JOSEPHINE!"

"Ohhh Marianne e smettila di farmi la predica! Sono abbastanza in ansia per mio marito e non voglio che ti ci metta anche tu adesso! … "

"Armand, i cinghiali sono tornati, siamo circondati, ho paura …."

"Anna, ti prego non agitarti. Non ho scelta, debbo sparargli addosso, spero di mirare bene…."

"Armand, se tu lo dovessi ferire, l'animale potrebbe caricarci …."

"Anna, alle nostre spalle c'è un albero, dobbiamo avvicinarci lentamente e salirci. Su forza, cammina!"

"Sssi Armand, ma tu non allontanarti da me!"

"Non preoccuparti, avanzeremo insieme verso l'albero. Su dai, a piccoli passi ce la faremo!"

Anna ed io indietreggiamo lentamente ma le bestie continuano con i loro versi minacciosi e avanzano con noi, finché una di loro si fa avanti troppo in fretta, dico a mia moglie: "Anna l'albero dista solo un paio di metri, raggiungilo più in fretta possibile, io sono costretto a sparare …"

"Oh Armand …."

"Dai Anna, adesso … CORRI!"

"Ssi Armand …."

Corro più in fretta possibile e in pochi istanti raggiungo l'albero mentre sento un colpo pistola. Mi arrampico sull'albero, per fortuna che i primi rami sono piuttosto bassi, e continuo a salire più in fretta che posso. Alle mie spalle sento la voce di Armand, mi volto, è dietro di me!

" Sei stata bravissima Anna, su ancora un altro ramo e saremo in salvo!"

Mi arrampico dietro di lei finché non troviamo un ramo più robusto per poterci sedere.

Guardo verso il basso e dico: " Anna, ho ucciso il cinghiale, ma gli altri hanno circondato l'albero …"

"Oh Armand e adesso cosa faremo?!"

Poso il mio braccio sulle spalle della mia donna e ribatto: "Dobbiamo aspettare Anna, sta tranquilla!"

Abbraccio la mia Anna mentre siamo seduti a cavalcioni su un robusto ramo, vicino al tronco di questo albero.

"Padre, avete sentito?! "

"Si Oscar, lo sparo proveniva da quella parte, su andiamo!"

Corriamo in tutta fretta verso il rumore dello sparo, finché non ascoltiamo i versi degli animali, mentre mi faccio largo tra i cespugli dico ai miei uomini: "Dobbiamo stare attenti, ci sono i cinghiali!"

Mio padre, che è davanti a tutti noi, arresta il passo, si volta nella nostra direzione e con sguardo timoroso dice: "Siamo di fronte a una mandria di cinghiali, Armand e Anna si sono arrampicati su di un albero! …. Appostatevi come meglio potete e caricate immediatamente i fucili, mirate alle bestie!"

In coro tutti dicono: " Sissignore!"

Vedo tutti prendere posizione, caricano i fucili ed uno dopo l'altro cominciamo a sparate ….

BANG … BANG … BANG … BANG ….

Anna si stringe a me, è spaventata, sussurra: "Armand, tuo fratello e gli altri sono venuti a salvarci!"

" E' finita Anna, è finita …"

Vediamo i cinghiali inferociti accasciarsi al suolo uno dopo l'altro, finché non udiamo più i loro versi.

Ordino agli uomini: " Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Andiamo ad aiutare Armand e Anna a scendere da quell'albero."

Sento Sassoin che farfuglia: "Generale, con tutti questi animali abbattuti, avremo carne per un anno! Ah ah ah …"

"Sassoin! Possibile che tu debba dire solo idiozie! Anche in un momento simile non riesci ad essere serio! Ahhh se solo tu non fossi uno degli uomini migliori del reggimento di mia figlia, non saresti qui a tormentarci con le tue stupide battute!"

"Ma Signore …."

"Sta zitto e andiamo! Adesso mio fratello mi sentirà! Santo cielo quanti problemi che mi date tutti voi!"

Sono seduta accanto al fuoco armata di pistola, mentre Gerard è vigile nei dintorni. All'improvviso udiamo un'infinità di colpi di arma da fuoco, mi alzo di scatto raggiungo Gerard e dico: " Hai sentito?! Devono essere loro! Oh Gerard, temo davvero che possa essere accaduto qualcosa!"

Marchesa, calmatevi. Il Generale e tutti gli altri sono soldati ben addestrati!"

"Si, certo, tranne mio marito e Louis, mio padre dimentica che loro non lo sono!"

"Madame ….. "

Bang … bang ….

"Oh Gerard, sparano ancora! Vorrei essere con loro …"

"Ma non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo Marchesa e poi, voi servite qui, a quanto ho visto avete un'ottima mira ed io sono solo a proteggere tutti voi!"

"Gerard, mi hai presa per una stupida?!"

"Io Madame! Ma cosa dite?!"

"Certo, voi mi dite questo affinché non corra da loro, ma non preoccuparti, anche se lo vorrei non lo farò, non voglio essere d'intralcio!"

Vedo arrivare di corsa mia sorella Marianne!

"Joséphine, cosa è successo, perché questi spari?"

"Cosa vuoi che ne sappia! Evidentemente i nostri mariti, che non sono certo dei soldati, si stanno battendo con dei briganti o con chi sa cosa! Oh Charles ti prego, torna da me sano e salvo!"

Guardo combattuto la marchesa, noto davvero che è molto preoccupata.

"Joséphine, dobbiamo farci coraggio e pregare per tutti loro. Non dimentichiamo che anche nostra sorella Oscar è con loro, anche se è un soldato, è incinta. In questi giorni ho notato che i suoi movimenti sono alquanto rallentati."

"Ma lei ha André al suo fianco, saprà proteggerla mentre tuo marito ed il mio Charles dovranno cavarsela da soli! Spero che mio marito ritorni da me con tutte le sue funzionalità!"

"JOSEPHINE! Possibile tu non pensi ad altro!" rispondo davvero indispettita a mia sorella. Non è possibile che si comporti in questo modo! Non è degno di una nobildonna!

"Si, certo, certo, certo …."

"Riccardo, là fuori continuano a sparare, chissà cosa sta succedendo!"

" Cosa vuoi che ne sappia Beppe! Se solo ci liberassero potremmo essere lì con loro!"

"Capo credi davvero che potrebbero fidarsi di noi?"

"No, di certo, anch'io se fossi in loro diffiderei!"

Vedo mio fratello avanzare con tutti gli uomini, tra loro c'è anche mia nipote.

Augustin tira su la testa, severamente dice: "Tutto bene là sopra?"

"Si, tutto bene Augustin!"

"Marchesa, sicuro di stare bene?"

"Si, grazie Generale!"

"Armand, aiuta la Marchesa a scendere! Sassoin va in loro aiuto!"

"No, Augustin, ce la faccio da solo! …. Su Anna scendiamo. Sta attenta…"

Vedo mio zio aiutare a scendere Anna con molta cautela . E pensare che la sua imprudenza poteva davvero costargli troppo.

Scendo per primo, ancora l'ultimo ramo, tendo le braccia verso Anna, le dico: "Su vieni, ti afferro …"

" Si, Armand ….."

Armand mi afferra con le sue forti braccia e mi posa al suolo, sussurra: "Tutto bene?"

"Si …."

Sento alle mie spalle tuonare mio fratello: " E INVECE NO! NULLA VA BENE! ARMAND, TORNIAMO AL CAMPO, QUI E' PERICOLOSO!"

Dal tono di voce di mio fratello capisco che non appena saremo arrivati mi farà una bella ramanzina. Come dargli torto?! In fondo ha ragione: ho messo a repentaglio la vita di Anna!

Siamo rientrati al campo, prendo la parola e dico: "Andate tutti a riposare, Charles e Victor, tocca a Voi restare di guardia. Tra tre ore si parte. Armand, tu invece resta qui"

Non ribatto, rimango in silenzio mentre tutti si ritirano nelle tende, tutti tranne mia nipote Joséphine!

"Charles, ho bisogno di te per qualche minuto. Devo fare un'ispezione, spero Padre che non vi dispiaccia!"

"Cosa! Ma Joséphine, ti pare il momento?!"

"Si, certo. Giusto qualche minuto! Su forza, muoviti! E Voi Padre non lamentatevi!"

Non ho nemmeno il tempo di ribattere che vedo mia figlia trascinare suo marito nella tenda.

Afferro la mano del mio Charles e a passo marziale lo porto via con me, lui domanda: "Jo, si può sapere cosa ti succede?"

"Caro...devo verificare la tua integrità! Su veloce, non fare storie!"

" Ma … Joséphine io sto bene …."

"Questo lo dici tu, ma io devo verificare personalmente …. Avanti muoviti!"

Entro nella tenda, all'interno ci sono madame Battista e Armandina, le guardo severamente, dico: "Prego, dovete accomodarvi un attimo fuori, devo discutere con mio marito." Il mio è un ordine, non una richiesta. Decisa, forte, fiera. Come mio padre, come mia sorella.

"Discutere? Adesso si dice così Marchesa?! Ih ih ih ... ah... beata Voi!"

"Madame Battista, ho poco tempo, quindi se non vi dispiace uscite immediatamente!"

"Oh Signore che modi! E pensare che siete la figlia di Augustin!"

"Appunto Madame. Mio padre è un generale dell'esercito abituato a comandare ed essere servito, cosa credete, che noi figlie non abbiamo imparato nulla da lui! Allora vi sbagliate! Avanti, via!"

"E va bene, ma non è il caso che vi scaldiate tanto madame Joséphine. Armandina, prendiamo le mie piccole creature e aspettiamo fuori dalla tenda."

"Madame, credo che sia il caso che andiate a farvi un giro, mi serviranno alcuni minuti."

"Oh Santa pazienza, e pensare che dormivo beatamente!"

Non appena la Marchesa e la sua dama di compagnia escono, guardo dritto mio marito e dico: "Avanti Charles, togliti i pantaloni!"

"Cosa! Ma Joséphine, ma ti pare che sia il momento di pensare a fare certe cose? E poi, è il mio turno di guardia …"

"Si, lo so, ma non è come pensi tu. Devo solo controllare che tu stia bene, hai capito dove?"

"Ehmm … ma … io sto benissimo cara e poi, se tu mi costringeressi a sottopormi al tuo controllo, io potrei reagire in un certo modo …"

"Se non lo hai ancora capito, è la tua reazione che mi interessa, chiaro!" uff …. Ma quanto è duro mio marito? Possibile che non comprenda? Io devo assicurarmi che lui sia funzionante!

"Ma io sto bene, come vuoi che te lo dica?!"

"Questo lascialo giudicare a me! Ed ora spogliati, rapido su! Che abbiamo poco tempo!"

"Ma Jo...io..." Rispondo intimidito

" Ma tu niente, su avanti!"

"Sss si si...dimmi... di dimmi cara!"

" Charles, sei tutto a posto? Cioè sei integro in tutto e per tutto?!"

"Ma certo! Insomma Joséphine! Cosa vuoi esattamente?!"

" Voglio sapere che hai lottato e se qualcuno magari ti ha invalidato …."

"Invalidato? Ma cosa dici!"

" Si, mi hai capito bene Invalidato" LI,''in quel posto!"

"Armand, aspettami qui, vado a vedere perché quel buono a nulla di Charles non è ancora alla sua postazione!"

"Si, Augustin ti aspetto."

A passo spedito mi dirigo verso la tenda, devo vedere cosa sta succedendo, possibile che quella sfacciata … ma no sarebbe davvero il colmo.

Sono nei pressi della tenda, vedo sedute sul tronco di un albero Madame Battista e la sua dama di compagnia, entrambe hanno le bestiacce in braccio che appena mi vedono cominciano ad abbaiare, la guardo dritto negli occhi, domando: " Madame, cosa ci fate qui fuori, forse il sonno tarda ad arrivare?"

"Auguuuustin ma cosa dite! Vostra figlia Joseeeephine, ci ha ordinato di lasciare il nostro giaciglio per verificare non so cosa a suo marito!"

"COSA! Ma state scherzando madame?!"

"Assolutamente no, Auguuustin, è ciò che mi ha detto la marchesa, vero Armaaandina?"

"Sissignor Generale, Vostra figlia ha parlato appunto di una verifica."

Le parole di queste due squinternate mi mandano su tutte le furie, avanzo frettolosamente verso la tenda, fino a raggiungerla.

Guardo il mio bellissimo Auguuustin allontanarsi, mi mordo un labbro e penso: certo che di spalle è ancora più bello, e che dire del suo portamento! Davvero molto signorile. Possiede delle gambe ben allineate e che dire del suo fondo schiena?! Davvero stupefacente!

La voce di Armandina mi distoglie dalla dolce visione, mi dice: " Padrona, meglio che non guardiate in quel modo il Generale …"

"Non ti capisco Armaaaandina, perché non dovrei?!"

"Potrebbe vedervi la donna travestita e sono sicura che farebbe scoppiare un altro scandalo e magari ci rimpatria tutte e due!"

"Hai ragione Armandiiina, starò molto attenta. E poi, domani che alloggeremo nella locanda, ho deciso che quel bellissimo uomo sarà mio …"

"Come dite! Ma padrona, chi vi assicura che lui vi vorrà?"

"Sono mesi che quell'adone non vede una donna, credi che sarà capace di resistere a una bella donna quale sono io?! Beh, non credo che sia un santo, anzi!"

"Padrona, ecco, magari lui è fedele a sua moglie, come lo è il bellissimo Andrè Ahimé …."

"Sei una sciocca Armaaandina! Andrè ha sua moglie accanto, invece il mio bellissimo Auguuustin è solo. Quanto credi ancora che resisterà alle grazie di una bella donna?! Vedrai, la prossima notte sarà mio!"

"Ve lo auguro Signora!"

Sento la voce di mia figlia: "Su avanti Charles puoi rimanere anche con le coulotte così facciamo prima …"

All'improvviso sento l'urlo di mio padre: " JOSEPHINE! LASCIA ANDARE TUO MARITO! DEVE FARE IL SUO TURNO DI GUARDIA, HAI CAPITO!"

"Un attimo! Il tempo di finire la mia ispezione!"

Con fare deciso sollevo l'ingresso senza annunciarmi, vedo mia figlia sul punto di toccare suo marito nelle parti intime, sono fuori di me, strepito come un ossesso: " MA SEI PER CASO IMPAZZITA! MA SEI DAVVERO FUORI DI TESTA! … E TU, POVERO IMBECILLE COSA FAI QUI! ESCI IMMEDIATAMENTE DA QUI E VAI A FARE IL TUO TURNO DI GUARDIA!"

" Sssi .. Sissignore …"

Vedo mio padre guardarmi con rabbia e mio marito lasciare la tenda spaventato e imbarazzato.

Mio padre mi guarda in malo modo e digrigna: "Io davvero non so dove tua madre e i precettori hanno sbagliato con te!"

"Ve lo dico io Padre: nessuno di loro ha sbagliato, siete Voi che siete un uomo troppo all'antica! Ma insomma si può sapere che male faccio! Io non mi diletto con un qualsiasi uomo come fanno le dame di Versailles …"

"Joséphine smettila!" sono davvero furioso, prima Armandina che assalta Andrè, con la reazione, più che giusta, della mia piccola, poi Armand che si imbosca con la Marchesa, cacciandosi in un guaio, adesso anche la mia primogenita….io davvero non ce la faccio più!

"Eh no! Adesso parlo io! Padre, Voi avete figlie morigerate, oneste e per bene. Si può sapere di cosa vi lamentate?! Amo Charles e mi preoccupo per lui!"

"Joséphine, non è di questo che mi lamento e lo sai. Ma è del tuo modo di fare! Ma dico: mandi via dal loro alloggio quelle due svampite di Battista e di Armandina per .. per …"

"Per?!"

"Per sorprenderti a …"

"Padre, se aveste chiesto permesso prima di entrare, non vi sareste trovato ad assistere a un certo spettacolo!"

"JOSEPHINE SEI IMPOSSIBILE!"

"Non quanto Voi Padre! E adesso, se non vi dispiace, vorrei riposare visto che tra qualche ora dovremo ripartire e nessuno di noi ha riposato per via dello zio Armand! A proposito, a lui non dite nulla di quello che ha combinato?! Vi ricordo che per rimanere SOLO, non so se mi spiego, per poco non succedeva una catastrofe!"

"Tranquilla cara figlia, Armand avrà una bella lavata di testa. Ma tu DEVI controllarti, capito!"

"Impossibile, quando sono incinta divento ancora più irragionevole!"

Le mie parole irritano ancora di più mio padre, è livido di rabbia, mi guarda dritto negli occhi e lascia la mia tenda.

Sussurro: "Finalmente ha capito di lasciarmi riposare, dopo tutto sono una donna incinta e ho bisogno di riposo."

Sono fuori di me, con mia figlia è impossibile discutere. Adesso tocca a te Armand!

Vedo mio fratello aspettarmi in un luogo appartato, cammino a passo spedito, lo raggiungo, siamo faccia a faccia, lo guardo minaccioso e sbraito: "E adesso Armand a noi due! MA SEI DIVENTATO MATTO?!"

" Augustin, so cosa vuoi dirmi … hai ragione fratello, mi dispiace…"

"TI DISPIACE?! NON SAI DIRE ALTRO?! MA TI RENDI CONTO DI COSA SAREBBE POTUTO ACCADERE? SCONSIDERATO! INCOSCIENTE! LUSSURIOSO!"

"Augustin ti prego abbassa la voce, non voglio che gli altri ci ascoltino …"

"ARMAND! Se non fossimo intervenuti in tempo, i cinghiali avrebbero potuto ammazzarvi!"

"Lo so Augustin, ti prometto che non sarò più avventato …"

"Armand, non credere che non ti capisca, cosa credi che mia moglie non mi manchi?! Te l'ho già detto: Marguerite mi manca da morire, eppure non mi caccio nei guai!"

"Si, hai ragione Augustin, basta guardare la Contessa Battista come ti perseguita, un altro al tuo posto …"

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo."

"Senti Augustin, io sono stato relegato contro la mia volontà in un seminario ma tu, si può sapere come hai fatto?!"

"Non ti capisco Armand, spiegati …"

"So che hai trascorso la tua intera gioventù con il tuo esercito lontano da casa, dimmi fratello, non sei mai caduto in tentazione?"

"COSA?! Ma a te l'astinenza fa dire follie? Io non ho MAI tradito Marguerite! Che ti sia ben chiaro! Mai e poi mai! E ti ho già detto che in certe occasioni è stato difficile rifiutare le avance….. MA IO NON MI CACCIO NEI GUAI!"

" Ih ih ... Sei un uomo fuori dal comune! Non ho mai conosciuto uno come te."

"Non cambiare discorso, è di te che dobbiamo parlare! Anzi, io ti devo fare parlare con Andrè! Quel ragazzo ha avuto una resistenza incredibile!"

" Si lo so Augustin, ma ragazzi come lui sono delle perle rare. Augustin, dovresti sapere cosa succede all'interno di un certo ambiente ..."

"Ti ringrazio, ma preferirei non saperlo …. mi basta quello che immagino"

" Sai Augustin, manca poco all'alba, dobbiamo riposare. Fratello ti prometto che non succederà più."

"Ne sono sicuro Armand, perché da domani tu dormirai con me! E non credere che io possa cambiare idea. Al limite, alla locanda, potrei ….. ma non ne sono sicuro, lasciati fare …. ma in tenda, starai con me!"

Sorrido, do le spalle a mio fratello e sussurro: "Grazie Augustin, sei davvero una brava persona!"

"Ti ho sentito! Guarda che sono un soldato …. io tutto vedo e tutto sento! Ed ora riposati un poco!"

" Ih ih ... Si, vado ... buona notte fratello!"

_**Puglia, i Trulli di Alberobello**_

_**Marguèrite: **_"Autrici ma che strane abitazioni, mi ricordano il cono di un gelato."

_**Terry: **_"Beh Madame Marguerite, sinceramente non le avevo mai paragonate a un cono gelato! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere cosa è saltato in testa all'architetto che le ha progettate?! Forse non sapeva cos'altro inventare! Bah stranezze del vostro tempo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah …. Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame cosa vi succede, perché ridete in questo modo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Generale, questa poi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, madame mi preoccupa davvero, la sua risata sembra quasi demenziale!

_**Terry: **_"A h ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin. Io direi piuttosto che la sua è una risata nervosa."

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco …."

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … Aizram ih ih … ti prego narra tu le nozioni storiche di questo posto! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, se solo ci fosse qui il dottor Lasson, magari le potrebbe prescrivere un'erba per placare questa risata sconnessa."

_**Alain: **_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin, tu qui!"

_**Alain: **_"Sissignore, io in persona, per servirvi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa ci fai qui?"

_**Alain: **_"Sono stato convocato dalle Autrici, credo che qualche lettrice desideri interloquire con me."

_**Generale:**_ "Uhmm.. di sicuro è la gattaccia!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih .. Generale a breve saranno qui tutte le nostre lettrici, anche Australia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Santo cielo, ma vi sentite male?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih .. Alain sto benissimo! Ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Ma forse vi è successo qualcosa di divertente per ridere in questo modo?"

_**Terry: **_"No, Alain… ih ih …. Aizram tenterò di controllarmi, comincia pure!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, a dire il vero, Terry mi preoccupa un poco, ha una strana luce negli occhi …"

_**André: **_"Ma, vedremo cos'altro ci attende ma credo di sapere perché Terry sia così nervosa."

_**Oscar: **_"Dici davvero André! Secondo te cosa le succede?"

_**André: **_"Sai Oscar, ho letto qualche documento storico circa questo posto, so che anche qui c'è stata la presenza dei francesi, ecco perché Terry ha questa reazione. Lo fa per prendere in giro tuo padre."

_**Oscar: **_"Capisco! è una sorta di odio e amore nei suoi confronti!"

_**André: **_"Più o meno, è così! Ascoltiamo Aizram, vedrai che ho ragione!"

_**Aizram:**_"Dunque…..

i trulli più antichi che troviamo oggi ad Alberobello risalgono al XIV secolo: fu in quel periodo che ciò che appariva, ormai, come una terra disabitata venne assegnata al primo Conte di Conversano da Roberto d'Angiò, principe di Taranto…."

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih ….. Come sempre i D'Angiò! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ora capisco la vostra risata nervosa! Madame, è per via dei miei antenati che ridete, non è vero?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Anche qui sono sbarcati Generale! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ " Santo cielo Madame, si può sapere cosa vi prende?"

_**Terry: **_"Nulla Generale, nulla. Su Aizram, prosegui ….Ih ih …"

_**Aizram:**_"Dunque come ho detto poc'anzi, venne assegnata al primo Conte di Conversano da Roberto d'Angiò, principe di Taranto e poi re di Napoli dal 1309 al 1343. L'appezzamento di terra costituiva il premio del nobile rampollo angioino per i servigi resi durante le Crociate.  
La zona venne quindi popolata di nuovo, spostando interi insediamenti dai feudi vicini come quello di Noci.

Secondo alcune ricerche, tuttavia, già verso l'anno Mille sorsero degli insediamenti rurali da entrambe le parti del fiume che adesso scorre sotterraneo. Le abitazioni a poco a poco si accorparono fino a formare dei veri e propri villaggi, in seguito soprannominati Aja Piccola e Monti.

La costruzione a secco, senza malta, dei trulli, venne imposta ai nuovi coloni di modo che le loro abitazioni potessero essere smantellate in fretta: un metodo efficace per evitare le tasse sui nuovi insediamenti imposte dal Regno di Napoli e di certo anche buon deterrente per i proprietari riottosi."

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, da che tempo è tempo nessuno ha voglia di pagare le tasse."

_**Terry: **_"Se sono eque si, ma se sono esorbitanti!… Non so se mi spiego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Siete stata più che eloquente …."

_**Terry: **_"Basta vedere cosa accadrà nella vostra Parigi tra meno di un anno …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmmm … si, vero …"

_**Aizram: **_"A proposito Generale, quando scoppierà la rivoluzione a Parigi, la famiglia Jarjayes quale posizione prenderà?"

_**Generale:**_ "OHHH ma che domande mi ponete?!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Comandate voi che farete …"

_**Oscar: **_"Alain ecco io …."

_**Aizram: **_"Lascia stare Oscar, Alain, al proseguo della storia ci pensiamo io e Terry, sarete tutti felici. Bene, continuo ….

La maggior parte degli storici tuttavia concorda che questa tecnica edilizia fosse dovuta, innanzitutto, alle condizioni geografiche del luogo, che abbondava della pietra calcarea utilizzata nelle costruzioni.

A metà del XVI secolo l'area di Monti era già occupata da una quarantina di trulli ma fu solo intorno al 1620 che Alberobello acquisì la fisionomia di un insediamento indipendente dalla vicina Noci, arrivando a contare circa 3500 persone verso la fine del XVIII secolo. Nel 1797 il villaggio ottenne dal Re di Napoli Ferdinando IV di Borbone il titolo di città reale. Il nome attuale deriva dal latino medievale della Regione, "silva arboris belli". Un'ultima cosa, Alberobello è stato nominato patrimonio culturale dell'UNESCU.

_**Aizram: **_"Bene questo è tutto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, da quanto ho capito, l'UNESCO si è impadronito di numerosi possedimenti italici e poi madame dice che abbiamo razziato noi francesi!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih …. Eccole, stanno arrivando le nostre ospiti…."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin però le nostre affezionate lettrici sono davvero gentili a unirsi nel nostro viaggio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Hai ragione Marguerite …"

_**Tutte: **_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Buongiorno a Voi mesdames, anche voi vi aggirate per Alberobello?"

_**Tetide: **_"Si abbiamo deciso di venire anche noi in questo posto. Come sapete ormai siamo diventate un gruppo affiato!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vero Tetide, e per noi è un piacere!"

_**Tetide:**_ Oscar, André certo che per voi è stata una gran brutta nottata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh madame, Vi prego non me lo ricordate. Immaginate di vedere vostro marito baciarsi con un'altra donna, non vi ribollirebbe il sangue?!"

_**Tetide: **_"Hai ragione Oscar, per te è stato un vero colpo, quella Armandina è una sfacciata! Ma il povero André non ha colpa, stava dormendo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si lo so. Ma sapete come sono fatta, sono impulsiva e gelosa! Con il senno di poi ho capito che il mio povero André non c'entra nulla! … André la prossima volta sii più vigile quando dormi!"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar ….. "

_**Rajahmao:**_ Si, certo che lo sappiamo che sei gelosa Oscar. E proprio dal povero Andrè voglio cominciare ... povero angelo e santo subito ... però Oscar, un altro uomo ti avrebbe mandato a quel paese e ti avrebbe tenuto il broncio per settimane ... lasciamelo dire, tuo marito è un martire ... più niente fa e più colpe gli dai, non è giusto."

_**Oscar: **_"Si lo so Rajahmao, prometto che sarò più riflessiva. Ma tu André sta in guardia!"

_**Rajahmao: **_"Umm… Oscar lo sai di cosa hai bisogno di una camomilla e di ammazzare quella sciroccata di Armandina.."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, non mi avete appena fatto intendere che debbo calmarmi?! Comunque vi ringrazio per la vostra comprensione!"

_**Rajahmao: **_"Ma ti pare Oscar, sono una donna, ti capisco eccome! … Generale, lo ammetto, all'inizio pregavo affinché scivolaste ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Come! Ma dico, Vi siete alleata con madamigella Australia!"

_**Rajahmao: **_"Calmatevi e fatemi finire. Dicevo, inizialmente volevo che scivolaste ma poi mi sono ravveduta, mi spiego: da una parte c'è la pazza coi cani e dall'altra una compagnia di pazzi da gestire. Di questo passo rischiate di perdere la salute... sbrigatevi ad andare a casa prima di diventare completamente pazzo ahahahah..."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non capisco se la vostra è solidarietà nei miei confronti oppure mi prendete in giro come la gattaccia qui presente!"

_**Australia: **_"Sta zitto scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia!"

_**Rajahmao: **_"Su, non adiratevi! In quanto a te, Jo, sei fantastica come sempre ... la bocca della verità.. ma magari qualcuno si decidesse a darti ascolto una buona volta ... che nonostante la sfacciataggine è l'unica che ha capito come funziona il mondo ... brava Joséphine..!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh grazie madame! Siete tra le poche persone che mi comprendono!"

_**Rajahmao: **_"Jo dico ciò che penso. Armand un po' di gola anche per te ... visto che le autrici fantastiche, stupende e bravissime non sono poi così cattive..."

_**Armand: **_"No, un momento, voi dite che non sono così cattive! Ma avete letto il capitolo?! Le Autrici fanno di tutto affinché io e Anna … nulla di nulla, e le loro intenzioni malevoli non sono ancora finite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Su coraggio fratello, non faccio che ripeterlo a tutti: un poco di astinenza non fa mai male, anzi purifica il corpo e la mente! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, sappi che sei davvero irritante!"

_**Raiahmao: **_"Su, i fratelli non devono bisticciare! Non vedo l'ora di leggere ancora delle vostre (dis)avventure ... e ridere come una matta .."

_**Generale: **_"Non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere Madame, visto che abbiamo appena salvato Armand e Anna da un branco di bestie feroci a causa della sua sfacciata lussuria!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ben detto Padre! Zio Armand, giustizia è fatta!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici nipote?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo che so quello che dico! Se non l'ho fatto io, non dovevate farlo voi! Grazie Autrici!"

_**Armand: **_"Nipote, tu non fai altro, io invece … nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand! Sei uno svergognato! Un ex cardinale che parla in questo modo soprattutto a una donna!"

_**Armand: **_"Uffa Augustin e lasciami in pace che anch'io sono nervoso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, visto che nemmeno questa volta sei riuscito a giacere con tua moglie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehmmm … scusate se ci intromettiamo in una discussione familiare ma … ma ne questa volta e nemmeno nella prossima! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand: **_"NOOOO!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, Armand! Ah ah ah ah "

_**Armand: **_"ARPIE!"

_**Terry: **_"Detto da te, è un complimento! Ah ah ah …"

_**Rajhamao: **_" Su amici non litigate. Airam, Terry, continuate così …. Ih ih ih …. Un'ultima cosa lasciatemela dire: mi associo alla combriccola di prigionieri e a Gerard e Alain ... mai riso così tanto a leggere una storia ah ah ah aha ha …"

_**Alain: **_"Madame, credo che riderete ancora di più quando mi recerò con Gerard a comprare il mio libro! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzella si può sapere perché mi guardate con quell'aria molesta?"

_**Australia: **_"Io non molesto nessuno, vecchio pazzo, è solo che ho da dire qualcosa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh è mai possibile che voi non cambierete mai?"

_**Australia: **_"Cambiare! Forse non ti sto bene?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no! Avete dei modi alquanto rudimentali!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto che devo parlare! Cominciamo con ... l'idea del gioco della bottiglia. Tu vecchio pazzo hai creato una deliziosa madame piena di effervescenza, umorismo e affabilità..."

_**Generale:**_ "Parlate forse di Joséphine?!"

_**Australia: **_"E di chi altri! E un piccolo genio questa nostra Jo flagello di dio... grazie per avercela fatta conoscere... con la sua adorabile irriverenza e (dis)rispetto e colei che trascina la compagnia e.. porta allegria e buon umore dove ci sarebbe solo malumore e stress! E' l'unica cosa buona che tu abbia mai fatto portartela appresso vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono stato costretto, altrimenti l'avrei lasciata a palazzo ben volentieri, visto i grattacapi che mi procura!"

_**Australia: **_" Ma va là! Ih ih visto che riesce a portare sorrisi (ehm, più o meno spontanei e non dettati dalle circostanze) e allegria pure ai ribelli! E ripeto/ mollali, Riccardo è come te... che ti piaccia o no! Magari potessero lavorare x te.. sai che bravi e leali servitori sarebbero?"

_**Generale:**_ "LAVORARE PER ME! Ma dico, state scherzando?! Dei sovversivi al mio servizio?! MAI!"

_**Australia: **_"Mai dire mai, vecchio pazzo! E li "libereresti" dalla furia delle relative mogli e madri una volta che scopriranno cos'hanno combinato sti uomini! Ah ha che spasso! Ih ih pensaci, non sei cosi male (forse!) vecchiaccio ih ih…"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi siete assurda!"

_**Lupen: **_ Armandina farebbe bene a ritornare subito a Collegno se non vuole morire per mano di Oscar! Oscar, lasciami dire che soffri di una gelosia esagerata. Possibile che tu non capisca che il bel moro appartiene a te soltanto?"

_**Oscar: **_"Riconosco che avete ragione madame Lupin però io pretendo l'assoluta fedeltà e André l'ha baciata!"

_**André: **_" Ma Oscar, quante volte debbo ripeterti che io sognavo di te?!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar, dagli ascolto. Come tutti sappiamo, Andrè funziona solo con te! AH ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ops … madame!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su Oscar non arrossire che è la verità! Ih ih …." 

_**Lupen: **_"Aizram, Terry che capitolo, siete state bravissime!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Lupen!" 

_**Lupen: **_"Carissimo Generale, nel siparietto ci ritroviamo tutti a fare una bellissima gita, ma voi siete perseguitato dargli scivoloni!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non me lo ricordate, vi prego!"

_**Lupen: **_"A proposito... attento a Madame pom pom , ha delle strane idee su di voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Già! Purtroppo conosco le idee delle Arpie e so che questa notte entrerà nella mia stanza, e solo il cielo sa cosa vorrà da me!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Teeeeee mio Augustiiiiiiin!"

_**Generale:**_ "SCORDATEVELO! VOI NON MI PIACETE! IO FUNZIONO SOLO CON MIO MOGLIE!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHH NOOOOOO SING… SING… SIETE CATTIVO!" 

_**Aizram: **_"Terry dopo questo breve scontro, madame pom pom è scappata via!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, vedrai che tornerà alla carica! AH ah ah …"

_**Katia:**_ Complimenti Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Complimenti per cosa madame?!"

_**Katia: **_"Per tutte le vostre avventure: davvero divertenti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avventure? Divertenti? Io direi piuttosto le mie disavventure! E vi assicuro che non sono affatto divertenti!"

_**Katia: **_"Forse per voi ma non per noi che vi leggiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, lo sapevo."

_**Katia: **_"Oscar anch'io mi unisco al coro: ma povero André che colpa ha?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ha baciato Armandina. Più colpa di questo!"

_**Katia: **_"Dai su Oscar, Andrè e solo tuo! Anche Carlo mi è piaciuto molto quando ha interagito con suo padre per avere la mano di sua madre!"

_**Armand: **_"Si, madame Katia, mio figlio è un vero tesoro. Se solo mi lasciasse dormire con sua madre!"

_**Generale:**_ "ARMAND! POSSIBILE CHE TU NON PENSI AD ALTRO!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, ma si può sapere a cosa dobbiamo pensare?!"

_**Generale:**_ "ZITTA SFACCIATA!"

_**Katia: **_"Ah ah ah … poveri prigionieri ma si sono divertiti molto."

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio, nessuno può vantarsi di una prigionia simile! Se solo si spargesse la voce, tutti i ribelli ci chiederebbero di diventare nostri prigionieri!"

_**Katia: **_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Monica:**_ "Povero Generale siete davvero circondato, tenete duro e pensate all'erede da spupazzare".

_**Generale:**_ " Grazie Madame resisterò nell'attesa che arrivi, purtroppo dovrò ancora aspettare per altri ben diciasette mesi! Sing.. sing … Tutta colpa di madamigella Aizram: è lei che ha preso questa assurda decisione! Ahhhh …. Che donna dispettosa! Prrrr…."

_**Monica: **_"Generale! Cosa fate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scusatemi Madame, ma debbo soffiarmi il naso! Sing …."

_**Monica: **_"Su coraggio, infondo non è la fine del mondo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Forse per voi ma per me lo è! Prrrr…."

_**Paola:**_ "Oh Generale quanto amerete la vostra FrancoisE! Vedrete, sarà la vostra fotocopia in miniatura!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME! TOGLIETE QUELLA "E"! SARA' UN MASCHIO!"

_**Paola: **_"Ne siete davvero sicuro Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete ragione! Impossibile Madame! La mia FrancoisE come voi dite, è una femmina ed io VOGLIO un maschio! Un maschio che si identico a me! Però ….. so che André non è stato capace di darmi il mio erede almeno per il momento ma, come avete appena detto: amerò la MIA FrancoisE, anche se mia figlia ha deciso di chiamarla Sophie! Prrrrr….. scusatemi ancora! Prrrrr …"

_**Paola: **_"Su, su coraggio generale, diciasette mesi passano in fretta! Ih ih ih …."

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale, ho disegnato questo cuore per voi! E' per dimostrarvi che vi vogliamo tutti bene!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame! Ma debbo correggervi: Tutte tranne la gattaccia!"

_**Virginia:**_ " Madame Marguerite, innanzi tutto voglio tranquillizzarvi…"

_**Marguèrite: **_ "Riguardo a cosa Madame?!"

_**Virginia: **_"Riguardo al cuoricino che ho disegnato per vostro marito, come vi ho già spiegato, la mia è sincera amicizia. E poi, riguardo al giro con la moto con vostro marito, io non lo stretto forte ma quel tanto che basta per non cadere dal sellino. E voi, avete stretto forte mio marito?! Sapete anch'io sono gelosa!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Madame vi prego! Io non guarderei mai l'uomo di un'altra! Se mi sono stretta a vostro marito e per non cadere, proprio come voi!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Benissimo, allora entrambe possiamo star tranquille! Autrici, vi ringrazio per l'avventura che mi avete regalato."

_**Aizram: **_"Virginia, siamo noi a ringraziarti per interloquire con noi e con i nostri personaggi, spero che tu sia contenta di essere nuovamente con noi a girovagare per Alberobello, hai visto che case particolari?"

_**Generale:**_ "Particolari madame! Io dire alquanto insolite. Mai visto nulla di simile in vita mia!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, non dovreste mai stupirvi con le vostre Autrici."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ormai io non mi stupisco più di nulla!"

_**Clodda:**_ Ragazze mi avete fatto divertire in questa interminabile notte prima degli esami! Povera la nostra Oscar ha tutti il mio appoggio, nessuno deve toccare Andrè! No! Avrei reagito nel vostro stesso modo..

_**Fata cristallina :**_ "Siiiiiii Oscar debbo dirti anch'io qualcosa."

**Oscar: **"Dite pure madame!"

_**Fata cristallina **_"Sei stata bravissima con Armandina! Ho temuto per la tua vita André!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Anch'io madame, giuro che temevo di non conoscere mia figlia!"

_**Fata cristallina **_"Ih ih … Oscar, sai cosa ho detto quando ho letto quella parte?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa?"

_**Fata cristallina **_" Attaccaaaaaaa Oddiooooo André è morto... Madooooo!"

_**André : **_"No, vi prego madame, non incitate in questo modo mia moglie, temo davvero per la mia incolumità!"

_**Oscar:**_ "ANDRE'?!"

_**André: **_" Oscar, non guardarmi in questo modo, sembri tuo padre."

_**Oscar: **_"ANDRE'!"

_**Fata cristallina **_"Su, basta ragazzi, non voglio che litighiate ancora. Alain…"

_**Alain: **_"Si, madame!"

_**Fata cristallina **_" Giuro che vorrei essere lì al tuo fianco per spanciarmi dalle risate!"

_**Alain:**_ "Davvero madame, perché non glielo proponete alle Autrici?"

_**Terry: **_" Aizram, però che idea!"

_**Aizram: **_"E adesso cosa ti frulla in mente Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Il prossimo siparietto si svolgerà dietro la locanda, così potrete tutte intervenire all'assalto di madame pom pom contro il Generale, insomma una seconda commedia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, che idea fantastica!"

_**Lupen: **_"Siiiii! Davvero una magnifica idea! Saremo tutte presenti, alla locanda, vero ragazze?"

_**Clodda**__**: **_"Certo, non mancheremo per nulla al mondo!Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_" NOO un momento, io non sono d'accordo!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Generale ma voi non siete d'accordo mai su nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, qui si cospira sempre e soltanto SOLO contro di me!"

_**Armand: **_"Non è vero fratello, ed io cosa dovrei dire! NIENTE!"

_**Generale: **_"UFFA! Tu e Joséphine siete uguali!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, zio, se non ve ne siete accorti, questa volta Aizram e Terry hanno cospirato anche contro di me."

_**Generale: **_"Contro di te?! Ma cosa ti avrebbero fatto le Arpie?"

_**Joséphine: **_"COME! Ma possibile che non lo avete capito?! Hanno fatto in modo che io e Charles questa notte, NULLA!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE! Ma se tu non fai altro!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Padre, una notte senza mio marito per me equivale alla vostra intera missione senza mia madre!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE, TU SEI MALATA!"

_**Joséphine: **_"PADRE!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_" ADESSO BASTA! Mi sembra di essere diventata il pomo della discordia. Io sono venuta per partecipare al siparietto non per assistere a delle beghe familiari! E adesso Generale, ho un'ultima cosa."

_**Generale: **_"Dite madame!"

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Mah! Generale. Siete sempre così vigile, e giusto giusto questa notte andate a dormire con un fanciullo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, se non ve ne siete accorta, questa notte tutto ho fatto tranne che dormire, altro che riposare come un fanciullo! E come se non bastasse la prossima sarà sicuramente peggio, grazie ai piani di quelle due che stanno ridendo."

_**Fata cristallina: **_"Generale, smettetela di inveire contro le Autrici, sono talmente simpatiche!"

_**Generale: **_"Ovvio! A chi non sono simpatiche!"

_**Clodda:**_ " Ragazze, ho qualche cosa da dirvi."

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci pure Clodda!"

_**Clodda: **_"Mi avete fatto divertire in questa interminabile notte prima degli esami!"

_**Terry: **_"Ci fa davvero felice Clodda, spero che tutto vada come tu desideri, in bocca al lupo!"

_**Clodda: **_"Oh Grazie!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella e così siete alle prese con i precettori?!"

_**Clodda: **_"Sissignor Generale, non potete nemmeno immaginare quanto sia nervosa."

_**Generale: **_"Immagino, ma se vi siete impegnata non avrete nulla da temere. Ne approfitto per fare alle nostre maturande: madamigella Clodda, madamigella Perla e infine al figlio di madame Arpia, anche lui tra qualche giorno sarà impegnato con la maturità, a tutti loro do il mio personale IN BOCCA AL LUPO!"

_**Clodda: **_"Oh grazie Generale siete davvero un dolce vecchio pazzo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhhh Madamigella!"

_**Clodda: **_"Generale non offendetevi, l'ho detto con affetto non con cattiveria."

_**Generale: **_"E va bene! Grunt…. Tutti che mi chiamano così!"

_**Australia: **_"Chissà perché vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta gattaccia!

_**Clodda: **_"Oscar, riguardo a te, hai tutto il mio appoggio: nessuno deve toccarti André capito!"

_**Oscar: **_"No, vi prego madamigella, anche voi! "

_**Clodda: **_"Su Andrè, fatti coraggio infondo lo sapevi fin dal principio che non sarebbe stato facile sposare la tua Oscar! Ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih ih ….."

_**Generale: **_"E voi cosa avete da ridere?!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah … l'Angelo biondo e il diavolo tentatore? Madame pom pom che tocca il dietro del vecchiaccio? E ... io che gli chiedo se ha le sue cose? Assurdo e troppo divertente direi..."

_**Generale: **_"Già, siete assurda!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchietto! Non ho ancora cominciato."

_**Generale: **_"NOOO sono rovinato! Armand prega per tuo fratello."

_**Armand: **_"Su dai Augustin adesso non esagerare."

_**Australia: **_"Zitti voi due, lasciatemi parlare, sono qui apposta. Sappiate che non ho tempo da perdere!"

_**Generale: **_"Ben detto gattaccia, tornatevene a Dublino."

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Si, certo ma dopo! Gerard …."

_**Gerard: **_"Si, ditemi madamigella!"

_**Australia: **_"Ti sei animato di vita propria.. diventando quasi sfacciato come Alain…"

_**Gerard: **_"Madamigella, infondo sono un uomo. E poi, il mio amico Alain vuole portarmi con lui a comprare un libro irriverente, non credete che dovrò consigliarlo?"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Certo Gerard, e tu tesoruccio questa volta non farti scoprire."

_**Gerard: **_"Ih ih … Ci potete giurare!"

_**Australia: **_"Che turno di guardia ragazzi... molto.. attivo, sia di presenza che.. spirito e urla! La svampita e altro di Armandina! Già il nome un programma! Quella veramente cerca la morte sicura. Oscarina hai dato veramente il meglio di te in sta puntata.. e sta povera disgraziata ci stava lasciando le penne ah ah ah ah … anche se chiaramente quello che rischiava di più in assoluto e il povero innocente di Andre... che pazienza, certo che star appresso al diavolo biondo e di per se già un lavoro eh?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehhh!"

_**André: **_"Sentito amore mio, devi avere fiducia in me."

_**Oscar: **_"ANDRE'!"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihih e lo spasso dei nostri rubicondi "ribelli"... che non fanno altro che ridere delle "avventure da campo"... stile camping.. ah ah unico svago son le varie.. "

_**Riccardo: **_"Ih ih … Voi non sapete che ridere Signorina Australia! Ah ah ah …."

_**Australia: **_"Bravo Riccardo, ridi che ti passa! Almeno sia tu che i tuoi amici riuscite a non pensare che siete legati come tanti sacchi di patate!"

_**Generale: **_"Che modo di esprimersi! Ma si può sapere chi sono stati i vostri precettori?"

_**Australia: **_"Uhmmm.. vecchiaccio possibile che tu debba mettere il tuo strano naso ovunque?"

_**Generale: **_" Ohhh non ho parole!"

_**Australia: **_"Io invece si! Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"Si!"

_**Australia: **_"Occasioni per appartarti ., mhhh forse tu e Anna finalmente riuscite ad amavi ? Ihihih."

_**Armand: **_"AHHHHH Ma non avete letto?! NULLA!"

_**Australia: **_"Pazienza Armand, pazienza! Infondo le Arpie sono dolci e gentili! Ah ah ah … Victorino... smollati dolciume, e .. sii più.. più audace con Elena! Dieci donne, Beh almeno ora lei sa... e devi starle dietro per ... insegnarle il trucco del mestiere. Ci capiamo no? Ihihih."

_**Victor: **_"Ma Madamigella cosa dite! Elena è una ragazza che ….. si certo seguirò il vostro consiglio!"

_**Australia: **_"OHHH Finalmente! E tu, Carletto, ti stai impegnando proprio a stressare tuo padre eh? Mannaggia a te... geloso e possessivo... tipo uomo di famiglia allora, giusto? Ihihih "

_**Carlo: **_"Madamigella, mia madre è solo MIA. E mio padre dovrà prima sposarla, se vorrà dormire con lei! Avete capito padre?!"

_**Generale: **_"E bravo mio nipote, è uno Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi! Armand, adesso si che posso complimentarmi con te, hai tirato su davvero bene tuo figlio! Ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_" Che risate poi nel siparietto... tuca tuca per il vecchio pazzo! E vai madame pom pommmmmm … ah ah ah ah ah ... che donna.. virtuosa e piena di risorse!" E.. grazie arpie comunque il giro in moto... spero naturalmente di sopravvivere! Ahaha"

_**Aizram: **_"Se sei qui con noi vuol dire che sei sopravvissuta!"

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah …."


	142. Chapter 142

_**Un genero distrutto**_

Sono seduta sul giaciglio di mio marito, nella tenda occupata da lui e mio padre. Mio padre è ancora fuori, ed io ho intenzione di dormire qui, vicina al mio Andrè. Sono ancora furiosa per quanto è accaduto, e poi tutto il trambusto causato dallo zio…sono stanca.

Mio marito è seduto a terra, a poca distanza da me.

"Andrè, sono davvero stanca … questa notte abbiamo dormito pochissimo e tra poche ore si parte!"

"Si, certo amore mio, ma dimmi stai bene?"

"Si si …. ma ho davvero sonno …. vieni qui ….. abbracciami …. non vorrei mai che entrasse quella svaporata! Tu resti attaccato a me! E anche domani, in viaggio ….. sempre vicini ….. Andrè ….." Dico mentre mi sdraio e faccio segno al mio Andrè di venire a coricarsi qui, nel mio stesso giaciglio, utilizzando un solo cuscino.

Mi avvicino ad Oscar, mi distendo al suo fianco, la racchiudo nel mio abbraccio e sussurro: "Si, certo, amore, d'ora in poi dormiremo sempre insieme! Oscar è bello vederti con l'anello nuziale al dito, non lo nego, mi emoziona! Ti amo Oscar ..."

Andrè mi stringe, mi accarezza leggero la schiena. All'interno della tenda è buio ma io percepisco il suo sguardo dolce, il tono della sua voce è rassicurante. Tutta la mia rabbia mi abbandona, mi sento più tranquilla qui, accucciata stretta al mio amore.

"Andrè …. scusami …. lo so che certe volte esagero ….. sono possessiva …. lo sono sempre stata … io ….. "

Accarezzo il viso del mio Andrè, mi perdo nel suo sguardo dolce, comprensivo. Mi lascio cullare dal suo abbraccio, mi sento sicura, protetta.

Accarezzo la sua testa e continuo: "Oscar, desidererei che tu fossi più riflessiva, e poi lo sai che non hai alcun motivo di dubitare di me. Lo sai che ti amo!"

"Si …. lo so …. però …. quando vedo una ….. gallina farti gli occhi dolci …. io non capisco più nulla! Certe volte penso di non meritarti …."

Sussurro piano, imbarazzata, mentre abbasso la testa piena di vergogna. Davvero, certe volte penso di non meritare tutto l'amore del mio Andrè.

"Cosa! Ma Oscar, io non ti capisco! E poi quello che ha mirato troppo in alto sono io! Mai, ti dico, MAI avrei pensato che tu, il colonnello Jarjayes, avrebbe visto me, un attendente, come uomo! No Oscar, non so cosa ti stia passando per la testa ma non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!"

"Andrè …. Armandina …. lei è ….. è b...bella …. io invece … scusami, meglio dormire un poco …." sussurro imbarazzata, stretta al mio Andrè. Io non sono bella, e adesso, con questa pancia, inizio a sentirmi anche goffa. Ho perso in leggerezza e velocità, me ne sono accorta quando ho rincorso quella svaporata."

"Oscar, tu sei bellissima! E adesso è meglio riposare!"

"Si …. grazie Andrè ….. Andrè …. anche tu sei bellissimo!"

Mi sono avvicinato alla mia tenda, ho ascoltato le parole delle mie colombelle, come sono felice che si siano riappacificati! Però ….. io adesso dove vado a dormire? Non posso mica entrare e rischiare di svegliare la mia piccola figliola ….. oh …. e non ho neppure un cuscino! Cosa devo fare per avere il mio François!

E' l'alba, i soldati entrano entra nella nostra tenda e uno di loro dice: " Su sveglia, dobbiamo partire!"

"Oh che stanchezza"

"Falco che ti prende, forse non hai dormito abbastanza?"

"Alain, tu per caso hai dormito questa notte?"

"Ih ih …. Con tutto quello che è successo, qui nessuno ha dormito, su forza, non lamentatevi."

Riccardo ribatte: "Senti amico, con tutto quello che è successo, non mi avete detto se siete andato da mia moglie per rassicurarla che sto bene."

"Tranquillo Riccardo, il Generale in persona ha scritto i dispacci con tanto di firma in calice e sigillo reale! Ih ih …"

"Dispacci! Sigillo reale! Ma non capisco, cosa intendi?"

"Che il Generale, ha scritto alle vostre famiglie, ha detto loro che siete stati arruolati per qualche settimana per ordine dell'imperatore Josèph!"

"COSA! Questa poi! Ma dico, come gli è saltato in mente di farci passare per simpatizzanti dei nostri occupatori?!"

"Ih ih ih ….. Forse le vostre famiglie sanno che siete dei sovversivi?"

"Ecco… no… certe cose non vanno dette, ma ti pare?!"

"Quindi non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi. Non sanno che siete oppositori e di conseguenza non possono chiamarvi traditori! Ah ah ah …"

"Alain, tu hai voglia di scherzare ma a noi, solo all'idea di essere vostri alleati anche solo con l'immaginazione, viene da vomitare!"

Beppe ribatte: "Ben detto Riccardo!"

"Ehi Riccardo e tutti voi, forse state così male con dei francesi?! Io non direi! Secondo me siete degli ingrati!"

"Ma no Alain , cosa hai capito! Io non ce l'ho con voi, anzi, siete tutti delle brave persone è solo che vogliamo che il nostro paese sia libero dagli oppressori."

"Ah Riccardo, credi forse che io non ti capisca? Allora ti sbagli, anch'io, come te, sono un figlio del popolo, che muore di fame e assiste a dei soprusi, e sono francese non lombardo veneto come te. Quindi amico, siamo tutti degli oppressi e, almeno per il momento, mettete tutti da parte la vostra politica di ribelli, e preparatevi. Avanti su che si parte!"

"Grazie Alain!"

"Di cosa?!"

"Di aver rassicurato le nostre famiglie."

"Non dovete ringraziare me, ma il vecchio pazzo."

"Il vecchio pazzo?"

"Si, il nostro buon Generale! Ah ah ah ah …"

Dopo una notte estenuante, finalmente siamo in marcia per Trento, abbiamo lasciato la radura e ci stiamo avventurando su per la valle. Il panorama che ci circonda è bellissimo, boschi di conifere, montagne rigogliose, aquile ed altri animali.

Viaggiamo per quasi tutto il giorno. Attraversiamo i boschi ed iniziamo a salire verso Trento. Oscar é accanto a me, qui a cassetta. Non sono riuscito a convincerla a sedersi dentro alla carrozza, sarebbe stata molto più comoda, ma lei non vuole lasciarmi. Dice che vuole sentore il vento tra i capelli ed ammirare la natura che ci circonda. Ma ora si é addormentata, appoggiata alla mia spalla. È stata una notte difficile, avrebbe bisogno di riposo. Spero che a Trento ci sia posto in una comoda locanda, con stanze per tutti.

La guardo, é bellissima, con le mani appoggiate sul ventre. Prima o poi dovrà convincersi ad indossare un vestito ampio...già mi immagino le sue urla! Ih ih

Mio fratello ed io siamo a capo della spedizione, lo osservo e dico: "Augustin cos'hai, cos'è quella faccia, forse non ti senti bene?!

"No no...stai tranquillo. Sono solo preoccupato"

" Cosa ti preoccupa, spero nulla di grave."

"Armand! Viaggiamo con quattro donne in stato interessante, ormai abbastanza evidente. Una ragazzina che rischia di essere rovinata dai discorsi di mia figlia Joséphine, una cameriera che vuole mio genero Andrè, una contessa che sta cercando di infilarsi nel mio letto...vedi Armand! Senza aggiungere la combriccola di briganti sconclusionati!"

"Già, come darti torto. Augustin, io al tuo posto mi preoccuperei soprattutto di madame Battista. L'ho osservata attentamente e ti dirò che il modo in cui ti guarda non mi piace affatto."

"Non piace neppure a me. In ogni caso mi fa più paura Armandina: ne va del benessere del mio nipotino! E lo sai che Oscar non è proprio giovanissima...insomma...hai capito vero?"

"Ma dai Augustin, non dirai sul serio, spero! Ti ricordo che Anna ha la stessa età di Oscar, ed è in ottima salute. Non vedo il motivo per cui ti preoccupi tanto."

"E invece io mi preoccupo Armand! Oscar si ostina a comportarsi da soldato! Non vuole riposare! E se questo dovesse complicare la gestazione?! Oh Signore no! Tu piuttosto vedi di pregare affinché vada tutto bene!"

"Augustin, anche se non sono più al servizio della chiesa, io prego tutte le sere per tutti i miei cari e in particolare per le donne della nostra famiglia ,affinché stiano bene e portino alla luce sani e salvi i nostri bambini"

"Oh grazie fratello. Spero solo che Nostro Signore ti ascolti… anche se non sei più in servizio!"

Sulla vettura viaggio con mia sorella Marianne, Beppe e Riccardo, quest'ultimo dice: "Signora Joséphine si può sapere cosa è successo questa notte? Perché quei colpi di fucile?"

"Ohhh Riccardo! Ih ih … Non saprei davvero se ridere o arrabbiarmi."

"Spiegatevi, condividete con noi ciò che è successo!"

"Oh, beh, come dire …"

Mia sorella mi guarda severamente, ribatte: " Joséphine attenta a ciò che dici!"

"Marianne ma si può sapere cosa temi che possa dire?! Racconterò a Riccardo quello che è successo, ne più ne meno! … Dunque Riccardo e anche voi Beppe, dovete sapere che ieri sera mio zio e la sua fidanzata si sono appartati e sono stati assaliti dai cinghiali! .. Marianne, va bene così?"

Mia sorella mi guarda accigliata ma annuisce, mentre Riccardo ribatte: "Dite davvero Signora?"

"Certo, ho forse l'aria di chi scherza?!"

"No, no, certo che no, però! Certo che potevano rimanerci!"

"Più che rimanerci capo io dire che potevano diventare cibo per cinghiali!"

"Ohh Monsieur Beppe, non fatemici pensare, solo all'idea rabbrividisco! E pensare che lo avevo proposto a mio marito, per fortuna che non mi ha dato ascolto!"

"JOSEPHINE!"

"Marianne, si può sapere cosa ti succede?! Non credo di aver detto nulla di male, vero Monsieur?"

"Joséphinnnne! Smettila! Tu pensi solo a..."

" Ohhh ma si può sapere a cos'altro dovrei pensare? Ma lo vedi che anche Riccardo concorda con me!"

"BASTA! Non sono discorsi degni di una Signora!"

" Io non capisco perché ti agiti tanto, forse le Signore non fanno certe cose? Voi al riguardo cosa pensate Riccardo?"

"Trovo che non ci sia nulla di irriverente riguardo al vostro pensiero ardito, infondo siamo tutti schiavi dell'amore! Per esempio, vostro zio era un uomo di chiesa, un cardinale, eppure ha rinunciato a una carica di prestigio per amore."

" Ben detto Riccardo! Pensate che mio zio frequenta la Marchesa da almeno quindici anni!"

"Questo l'ho capito ieri sera durante il gioco della verità. Però che uomo coraggioso!"

"Più che coraggioso, direi passionale! Ih ih …."

"JOSEPHINE!"

"Uffa e va bene! Riccardo, almeno voi dite qualcosa, non voglio annoiarmi! "

"Cosa volete che vi dica, i vostri discorsi mi fanno pensare alla mia Maria…"

"Maria è vostra moglie?"

"Si, la mia bellissima sposa!"

"Ehi capo, su non fare quella faccia, tra qualche settimana la potrai riabbracciare."

"Già, magari mio figlio sarà nato. Che tristezza!"

"Avete poco da lamentarvi Riccardo, infondo tornerete da lei sano e salvo."

"Vero Signora ed è tutto merito vostro.

"Mio? No...almeno non solo mio.."

"Beh, riconosco che tutti voi ci avete appoggiati ma siete stata voi a prendere l'iniziativa."

"Credetemi, se mia sorella Oscar non si fosse espressa in Vostro favore, mio padre non avrebbe ceduto!"

"Effettivamente ho notato che vostra sorella possiede un forte ascendente su vostro padre! Ma ditemi, in Francia è usuale che una donna venga educata come un uomo e, soprattutto, che porti un nome maschile?"

"Oh...beh...no! Proprio no! Ma dovete sapere che io ho 5 sorelle...nessun fratello. E per un generale questo è un problema! Così lui si é costruito un figlio maschio, il suo erede!"

" COSA! Ma … io non ho mai sentito una cosa simile in vita mia! "

Beppe ribatte: " Questa poi! Sembra il piano folle di uno stratega!"

"ESATTO! Mio padre è un ottimo stratega! Solo...qualche mese fa si é accorto che aveva bisogno di un nipote...dopo mia sorella il nome dei Jarjayes deve continuare! E così le ha scelto un marito perfetto, con cui fare un esercito di nipotini! Ih ih ih"

Scoppio a ridere felice! Vista così la nostra famiglia è davvero comica!

" Ah ah ah ah Davvero incredibile! Sono sicuro che vostro padre sia unico al mondo! Ah ah ah …"

"Si...lo credo anche io! Vero Marianne?!"

" Certo Joséphine, come lo è anche Oscar, André e tutti noi!"

" Marianne si può sapere perché quel tono? Ho l'impressione che i nostri discorsi non ti piacciano, forse vuoi parlare di madame Battista?" "

"Cosa?! No no! Tra la Contessa e la sua cameriera! Spero di liberarci presto di quelle due e delle bestie al loro seguito!"

"Ma...madame, cosa è accaduto esattamente?! Abbiamo sentito urla e rumore di spade!"

" Oh Riccardo, sapeste … ih ih …."

" Joséphine, non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere! Avrei voluto vedere te al posto di nostra sorella! Trovare quella sfacciata nella tenda di Andrè e per giunta ne approfitta per baciarlo nel sonno, tutto ciò in presenza di nostro padre. Lo trovo davvero assurdo! Sai cosa ti dico, che Oscar non doveva semplicemente denudarla ma anche cacciarla via, mandarla a casa!"

"Uao! Però! Con voi non ci si può annoiare! Ma...guardate madame, siamo in vista di Trento! Voglio vedere cosa si inventerà ora vostro padre!"

"Era ora! Finalmente potrò fare un bel bagno e … riposare con mio marito!"

"JOSEPHINNNNNE!"

" Marianne! Ho detto riposare non spassarmela!"

Finalmente entriamo nel villaggio, tutti gli abitanti del luogo ci guardano, siamo numerosi, impossibile non capire che siamo forestieri.

Trento è una splendida cittadina rinascimentale, con bellissimi edifici dipinti, strade larghe e lastricate.

Armand ed io arrestiamo i cavalli davanti a una locanda, scendiamo dai nostri cavalli e dico a mio fratello: "Entriamo e chiediamo se hanno delle stanze per tutti noi!"

"Buongiorno Monsieur!"

"Buongiorno a voi, siete francese?!"

"Si, siamo francesi, spero che per voi non sia un problema."

"Assolutamente no, Signori! Ditemi, in cosa posso servirvi?"

"Ecco, abbiamo bisogno di stanze, possibilmente provviste di toilette."

"E' il posto giusto per voi! Abbiamo delle camere provviste di stanze di bagno interne ed altre in comune."

"Bene, vedremo di sistemarci come meglio possiamo. Vedete, il problema è che siamo numerosi, spero che abbiate alloggi per tutti…."

"Oh Signur! Allora siete capitato nel posto giusto! Sapete, la mia locanda è praticamente vuota, in questo periodo è sempre così, pochi viaggiatori. Ma ditemi, quante stanze vi servono?"

" Almeno undici."

"Caspita, un bel numero! Vi informo che siete capitati nel posto giusto, abbiamo stanze per tutti! Ih ih ih …. Finalmente una boccata d'aria fresca!"

"Non capisco monsieur, cosa intendete?"

"Che si lavora! Come posso dire … era ora che battessi cassa! Ih ih …"

Guardo basito Armand, e sussurro: " Spero che non sia un altro matto o sovversivo. Siamo davvero tutti stanchi e abbiamo bisogno di riposare!"

"Augustin, quest'uomo mi sembra sincero, comunque non vuol dire che non dobbiamo stare in guardia!"

I nostri discorsi vengono interrotti dal locandiere: " Allora Signori, posso dare disposizioni per gli alloggi?"

"Ovvio Monsieur, e poi dovete far preparare non soltanto una buona e abbondante cena per tutti, ma domani mattina vogliamo una colazione altrettanto succulenta!"

"Oh ma certo Signore! La mia locanda è a vostra completa disposizione, basta chiedere!"

"Bene, vi ringrazio. Avviso la mia famiglia …"

"Ehmmm … Signore , scusatemi…. Vedete …"

"Avanti, su parlate!"

"Ecco, per la sistemazione degli alloggi non ci sono problemi, posso sistemarvi immediatamente ma …."

"Ma?! Su avanti, parlate che siamo stanchi!"

"Vedete, riguardo alla cena e alla colazione, ecco …. Non ho soldi in cassa, se voleste anticiparmi qualcosa, manderei immediatamente il garzone al mercato, non so se mi spiego!"

"Invece vi siete spiegato benissimo. Vi darò un lauto acconto, così potrete far fare le provviste necessarie!"

Vedo mio fratello tirare fuori due pezzi di monete d'oro, e dice: "Credo che queste possono bastare."

L'oste sorride soddisfatto e dice: " Oh Signore, grazie! Sono esclusivamente a vostra disposizione, non farò entrare nessun altro, nemmeno per un bicchiere di vino!"

"Perfetto, è proprio quello che desideriamo: pace e tranquillità! Un'ultima cosa…"

"Dite pure signore!"

"Ecco, ci sono donne della casa?"

"Certo che si Signore, quante ne servono? Tre, quattro anche di più se volete. Magari a voi Signori vi mando le più belle e le più esperte! Ih ih ih … Vi assicuro che sono donne pulite ed educate, vi piaceranno."

Vedo mio fratello Armand spalancare gli occhi e ribatte immediatamente: "No ma cosa avete capito! Non abbiamo bisogno di alcuna donna, è evidente, avete frainteso. Quello che mio fratello voleva dire è che non debbono importunarci e tanto meno aggirarsi per la locanda. Sapete, con noi oltre a viaggiare la nostra servitù, abbiamo delle dame e un bambino al seguito."

"Ahhh ho capito, scusatemi. Ma certo, dirò alle ragazze che stasera potranno riposare."

"Perfetto, vado ad avvisare gli altri che siamo arrivati."

"Signore!"

"Dite…"

"Spero che rimaniate a lungo."

"Ci fermeremo un giorno e due notti."

"Ah Peccato, speravo di più!"

Guardo mio fratello e dico: " Armand, diamo disposizione alla servitù per la sistemazione del bagaglio!"

"Si, Augustin."

Non appena usciamo dalla locanda, attiro l'attenzione degli uomini, mi si avvicinano e dico: "Abbiamo a disposizione un'intera locanda. Sassoin e tutti voi slegate i prigionieri…."

Victor ribatte: " Ma come Generale, davvero volete che li liberiamo?"

" Ho detto all'oste che abbiamo al nostro seguito dei servitori. Voi tutti naturalmente li sorveglierete. Nelle stanze vi disporrete con loro in modo da tenerli sotto controllo, naturalmente saranno liberati solo in presenza del locandiere."

" Ma Generale, potrebbero scappare …"

"Victor, non converrebbe a nessuno scappare, perché in quel caso li faccio arrestare immediatamente. Anzi sarò io stesso a dirglielo. Andiamo!"

Ci rechiamo alle vetture, e dico: " Liberate i prigionieri e portateli da me"

"Sissignore!"

Il Generale rimane in disparte, e tutti noi ci rechiamo dai prigionieri.

Mi reco alla vettura di madame Joséphine, l'apro e dico: " Siamo arrivati possiamo scendere."

Joséphine risponde: " Davvero Alain, spero che ci siano tutte le comodità di cui necessito. Alain, ma i prigionieri dovranno fare il loro ingresso legati?"

"Sono qui per questo. Certo di no, infatti ho l'ordine di slegarli." Dico mentre con il coltello taglio i lacci. "Riccardo, Beppe, il Generale ha detto che siete dei servitori e come tale dovrete comportarvi. Il Generale vi aspetta per parlarvi.

Mi strofino i polsi indolenziti e ribatto: " Vuoi dire che siamo liberi?"

"Non proprio Riccardo, sarete sorvegliati, come ha ribadito il Generale, sarete liberati a Vienna. Vi consiglio di non fare stupidaggini di cui pentirvi, spero di essere stato chiaro."

"Si, certo Alain, non siamo così stupidi!"

Beppe, ribatte: " Alain, quanto tempo rimarremo in questo posto?"

"Non lo so, il Generale non l'ha detto. Su avanti, meglio non farlo aspettare."

Marianne ed io siamo giù dalla vettura, prendiamo la nostra borsa personale,ma Riccardo me la toglie dalle mani e dice: " Marchesa lasciate fare a noi, al vostro bagaglio ci pensiamo io e Beppe. Riteneteci al vostro servizio!"

"Grazie ma non è necessario, almeno la mia borsa la porto io."

"Nemmeno a parlarne, è il minimo che possiamo fare per voi! Su avanti Beppe, aiutiamo le Signore."

Charles e Louis ci raggiungono, all'improvviso udiamo la voce severa di nostro padre: " Al bagaglio penserete dopo! Le donne si posso accomodare nella locanda, gli uomini e i miei servitori li voglio immediatamente qui!"

I soldati rispondono: "Sissignore!"

Gerard con tono risoluto dice ai prigionieri: " Su avanti, non facciamo aspettare il Generale!"

"Oh finalmente Armaaaandina, siamo arrivati! Non vedo l'ora di fare un bel bagno caldo con le mie essenze a base di olii profumati. Su dai prendi la mia Lizzy a Miky Ci penso io!"

"Si, madame Battista!"

"Armandina…"

"Si, madame!"

"Niente scandali, non voglio che Auuugustin, se la prenda con me, la mia intenzione è di conquistarlo, non allontanarlo da me!"

"Si, madame ho capito."

"Bene, andiamo."

Mi avvio verso l'ingresso della locanda, in un fruscio di sete e pizzi, seguita dalla mia cameriera. Teniamo in braccio le mie bestiole, povere care, devono affrontare un viaggio tanto faticoso! E poi, qui fa freschino!

"Oscar, entra nella locanda con le tue sorelle, io vado da tuo padre."

"Invece vengo con te André, magari ha delle disposizioni da comunicarci."

Guardo mia moglie, sorrido e con tono arrendevole le dico: " E va bene, come desideri, andiamo da tuo padre!"

Mi rassegno, tanto mia moglie non cambierà mai!

Apro lo sportello della carrozza e aiuto a scendere la mia Anna, Elena e infine dico a mio figlio: "Carlo figliolo, vieni, ti aiuto."

"Vi ringrazio Padre, ma ormai sono grande, faccio da solo!"

Sorrido e ribatto: " Certo, lo so, ormai sei un ometto!"

Mio figlio scende dalla carrozza, si avvicina ad Anna prende la sua mano e dice: "Venite Madre, vi aiuto!"

Anna mi guarda, sorride appena e risponde: " Grazie Carlo!"

Victor, mi si avvicina e dice: "Elena, vorrei accompagnarvi ma adesso dobbiamo occuparci dei prigionieri."

"Si, certo Victor, non preoccupatevi, raggiungo mia zia e le vostre cugine!"

"A dopo Elena."

"A dopo Victor."

Siamo al cospetto del Generale che ,scrutandoci severamente e con tono deciso, dice: "Voglio darvi fiducia. Ho detto all'oste che siete i nostri servitori. Se anche uno solo di voi cerca di fuggire ne pagherete tutti le conseguenze. Che vi sia ben chiaro!"

Riccardo ribatte: "Non vi fidate di noi?"

"No che non mi fido. Per questo Vi ho avvisati. Un passo falso e finirete dritti alla forca! Cercate di non deludermi, perché io vorrei vedervi tornare dalle vostre famiglie. La scelta adesso è solo vostra"

Guardo dritto negli occhi del generale e dico: " Non ho mai conosciuto un invasore tanto magnanimo, siete sicuri che nelle vostre vene non scorra sangue italiano?"

"Zitto! O potrei cambiare idea e tenerti legato! Ti ho avvisato Riccardo. Hai la stessa età della maggiore delle mie figlie, mi aspetto un comportamento rispettoso ed adeguato!"

" E va bene, tenterò di controllarmi, sarò ai vostri ordini."

"Bene, ora scaricate i bagagli e guadagnatevi la cena! Forza! Veloci! Sassoin, sono sotto la tua responsabilità!"

"Signore, vi ricordo che sono in otto , come posso sorvegliarli tutti?!"

"Sassoin! Sei il mio attendente. Arrangiati! Chiedi aiuto a Gerard, fai come ti pare. La responsabilità é tua! Veloce!"

" Ci mancava solo questa! Riccardo, guai se mi tiri un brutto scherzo. Giuro che te la vedresti con me! Capito?!"

" Tranquillo Alain, voglio tornare da mia moglie e da mio figlio! E voi amici, fare altrettanto, chiaro!"

Uno dopo l'altro rispondono: " Si, certo capo, anche noi vogliamo tornare dalle nostre famiglie!"

"Bene, è ciò che volevo sentire! Guai se uno di voi dovesse disobbedire ai miei ordini, se la vedrebbe prima con me e poi con il Generale!"

Falco ribatte: " Messaggio ricevuto capo!"

Il Generale, con sguardo accigliato, continua: " Mi fa piacere che abbiate capito, infondo vi conviene! E adesso occupatevi del bagaglio!"

Vedo le donne entrare, vado loro incontro e dico: "Ben arrivate Signore, prego da questa parte!"

Mia sorella Joséphine, ribatte immediatamente: "Monsieur, spero che abbiate camere a sufficienza per tutti noi!"

"Ma, si, certo Signora! Come ho già detto ai signori che sono appena usciti da qui, la locanda è a vostra completa disposizione!"

"Benissimo, è proprio ciò di cui ho bisogno. Spero che abbiate le camere fornite di toilette interna!"

"Ma certo Signora, ho tutto ciò di cui necessitiate. Prego seguitemi, sarete voi stesse a decidere dove alloggiare. Andiamo di sopra!"

Il locandiere è avanti a noi, percorriamo una piccola scalinata in legno, con il mancorrente e la ringhiera finemente decorate con motivi di montagna: stelle alpine, cervi, e pini. Raggiungiamo poi un lungo corridoio posto al primo piano. La locanda è tutta rivestita di legno, pavimenti, soffitto e pareti. È molto caratteristica. Siamo immersi in un profumo di abeti, sembra di essere ancora nel bosco di conifere.

Noto con mia sorpresa che la locanda ha numerose stanze. Non credevo che fosse tanto grande.

Attraversiamo le prime stanze, quando il locandiere arresta il passo e dice: "Questa parte della mia locanda è fornita di toilette in camera. Le stanze non sono molto grandi ma piuttosto accoglienti. L'unico inconveniente è che sono tutte fornite da letti matrimoniali tranne una, la più piccola, che è provvista di letto singolo."

Elena precisa: " Se non vi dispiace, la vorrei io. Zia Giovanna se non vi dispiace preferirei dormire sola!"

"Ma certo cara, io dividerò il mio letto con Armaaaandia, dopotutto ho bisogno che accudisca me e le mie piccole bestiole."

"Vi ringrazio zia!"

"Bene signorina, questa è la chiave della vostra stanza e buon riposo."

"Grazie Monsieur, ma necessito di un bagno, vorrei che provvedeste."

"Ma si, certo, non appena andrò di sotto darò ordine di prepararvi la vasca." L'uomo guarda noi altre e continua. " Immagino che dovrò fare preparare la vasca anche per voi altre signore …"

Marianne, risponde: " Ovviamente Monsieur, che siano pronte prima di cena."

"Si, certo, farò in modo che sia tutto a vostra disposizione! .. Prego, vi mostro le altre stanze! "

Ho appena lasciato le Signore nelle loro stanze quando vedo arrivare gli uomini, il più anziano della compagnia indica alcuni presenti, dice: "Sono i miei servitori, anche per loro voglio stanze adeguate."

"Sissignore! Come ho già detto alle signore, le stanze dispongono di letti matrimoniali."

Guardo mio fratello, lo porto in disparte e sussurro: "Augustin i prigionieri sono otto, i tuoi soldati sono in tre quindi i letti matrimoniali non vanno bene, il locandiere deve disporre le stanze in modo tale che ci siano letti sufficienti per tre persone."

"Uhmm … questo si che è un bel problema. Però se dormiste in tre il problema sarebbe risolto."

"Scordatelo Augustin, io dormirò con Anna e su questo non si discute!"

"Un momento Armand, e tuo figlio?!"

"Dormirà con te, mi sembra ovvio!"

"Armand, stendo a riconoscerti, mi sembri posseduto."

"Non ti capisco, ma si può sapere cosa dici?! …"

"Dovresti vederti, hai una strana luce negli occhi, come se tu non sentissi ragioni."

"Infatti fratello, hai inteso benissimo! Non voglio sentire ragioni ….. io dividerò la stanza con mia moglie!"

"Santo cielo Armand! Questo non è il momento di pensare a certe cose. Ricordati che siamo in missione, non in luna di miele!"

"Sarà anche come tu dici, ma ti ricordo che i sovversivi sono nostri prigionieri e soprattutto non faranno nulla contro di noi perché non trarrebbero alcun beneficio!"

"Armand, possibile che tu reagisca in questo modo?!"

"Augustin, non ne posso più! Succede sempre qualcosa che mi tiene lontano da mia moglie. Passi tutto ma stasera e la prossima notte io dormirò con lei e non transigo! E poi Augustin, se ci tieni così tanto, perché non dividi tu la stanza con i prigionieri?"

"E tuo figlio, lo mandiamo a dormire da solo?!"

"Si, potrebbe essere un'idea, infondo quando era a casa sua lo faceva."

"Si, certo. Ma da quando ha appreso che sei il fidanzato di sua madre, tuo figlio non vuole che tu divida il letto con lei, almeno fino al matrimonio, perché così gli hanno insegnato i precettori!"

"Ti prego Augustin, non complicarmi la vita!"

"Armand non sono io a ostacolare i tuoi propositi ma le circostanze in cui ci ritroviamo. Comunque pur di accontentarti parlerò con il locandiere, non vorrei che astenendoti ancora perdessi la ragione!"

"Augustin, se non ti dispiace preferisco farlo io, voglio sistemare la situazione. Lascia fare a me!"

"Prego fratello, accomodati pure!"

"Cosa fai Augustin, forse mi prendi in giro?!"

"Assolutamente no, caro fratello. E' evidente che ormai non senti ragioni, se tu non giaci con tua moglie rischio di vederti impazzire!"

"Smettila!"

Guardo mio fratello Armand, sembra davvero un pazzo! Ma è mai possibile che in questa famiglia tutti debbano assomigliare allo zio Claud?

Il locandiere ci osserva, si avvicina e dice: "Signori, se avete qualche problema potete rivolgervi a me tranquillamente!"

Armand, fuori di se, dice: " Vedete monsieur, per la nostra servitù vorremmo delle stanze più grandi …."

"Grandi? Non capisco, spiegatevi!"

"Vorremmo che alloggiassero in quattro per camera, vedete abbiamo delle particolari necessità e quindi ci è comodo in questo modo.!"

"Non dovete darmi alcuna spiegazione signori, provvederò immediatamente a disporre le stanze più grandi affinché alloggino quattro per ciascuna!"

"Grazie siete davvero gentile. Come potete vedere per numero, ci bastano solo due stanze da quattro e una da tre posti letti."

"Sissignore, me ne occupo personalmente, manderò mio figlio a sistemare le camere, farò mettere dei letti nelle stanze più grandi. Ovviamente i vostri servitori disporranno di meno spazio!"

"Non importa, tanto dovranno rimanere nelle loro camere solo per riposare. Grazie Monsieur!"

" Ma vi pare signore! Desiderate altro?!"

"Che ci preparate la cena quanto prima."

"Si, certo tra meno di due ore sarà tutto pronto in tavolo. Buona permanenza signori!"

"Grazie, a dopo!"

Vedo mio fratello soddisfatto, sorrido e gli sussurro all'orecchio: "Sei davvero convinto che tuo figlio ti lasci da solo con sua madre?"

"Augustin, come ti ho già detto, a lui dovrai pensarci tu!"

"Caspita fratello, non me lo chiedi nemmeno per favore! Ih ih ih …."

Sorrido molto divertito dal comportamento di mi fratello. Davvero credo che sia impazzito!

"Augustin!"

"Su, tranquillo Armand, ti aiuterò, sempre che non accada qualche imprevisto! Ih ih ih …."

"Augustin, ti stai divertendo, vero?"

"A dire il vero, si! Ih ih ih … Armand, mai avrei pensato di avere un fratello tanto terreno! Ah ah ah …"

"Augustin, mi rendi nervoso!"

"Vedrai Armand, domani mattina ti sentirai più rilassato! Ah ah ah …"

"Augustin!"

Entriamo nella nostra stanza, posiamo a terra i bagagli e ci giriamo ad esaminarla.

È una bella stanza, ampia, con annessa una bella toilette. Pavimento, soffitto e pareti sono rivestiti di legno. Il soffitto è a cassettoni, con degli intarsi in ogni riquadro raffiguranti delle stelle alpine.

Al centro della stanza troneggia un bel letto ampio, con i bordi in legno, senza baldacchino. È ricoperto da lenzuola di cotone, candide, con una coperta colorata e molti cuscini. Ai due fianchi si trovano due tavolini da notte.

Completano l'arredamento un tavolo con due sedie, un divanetto e due poltrone. Su una parete si apre una porta che da accesso ad un piccolo balcone di legno da cui è possibile vedere la valle che ci circonda.

"Andrè, ma hai visto che mio padre e lo zio Armand hanno discusso per tutto il tempo?"

"Oscar, ho quasi avuto l'impressione che litigassero. Ma credo che discutessero per una questione alquanto delicata."

"Delicata?"

"Si, è talmente evidente che Armand voglia dividere la camera con la Marchesa!"

Guardo basita mio marito e ribatto: " André … per te è così …ehm ….. importante fare certe cose?"

Guardo Oscar, è imbarazzato mentre mi parla! Povera cara, sono passati ormai diversi mesi da quando lei mi ha concesso di amarla, ma fa ancora fatica a lasciarsi andare. È l'esatto opposto di sua sorella Joséphine!

"Certe cose? Vuoi di l'amore?"

"André, ti prego, non prendermi in giro!" ma insomma, Andrè ha capito benissimo, perché non può semplicemente rispondermi …..

"Ma io non credo di prenderti in giro! Ascolta Oscar, tu quanto resisteresti a starmi lontana?"

"Ma André si può sapere cosa dici!" no ma, adesso è davvero imbarazzante! ma perché gli ho fatto questa domanda?

Sorrido, mi avvicino, l'abbraccio, le poso un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e sussurro: " Io non riesco a starti lontano, neppure per qualche minuto …. Io .sono il tuo schiavo … fa di me ciò che vuoi!"

"Schiavo! Ih ih ih … Davvero vuoi farmi da schiavo?"

"ono! Dimmi cosa vuoi ed esaudirò qualsiasi tuo desiderio…."

"uhm …. Vediamo ….. Baciami André … desidero che mi baci …..tanto per cominciare …. Poi ….."

Avvolgo mia moglie nel mio abbraccio, piano appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue, le assaggio, le sfioro …. Accarezzo la sua schiena e poi risalgo, affondo una mano nei suoi capelli e sento le labbra di Oscar schiudersi ed assaggiare le mie. Mi stacco appena e sussurro: " Sei bellissima …. Ti voglio …."

"Andrè …. Ma io …"

"Tu …. cosa?"

"Vorrei prima fare … il bagno …."

"Lo faremo …. Insieme, ti voglio … adesso!"

Non aggiungo altro, prendo in braccio la mia Oscar e mi dirigo nella sala da bagno dove ci accoglie una vasca piena di acqua calda, da cui si sprigiona un profumo silvestre. Piano, con dolcezza, la faccio scendere dalle mie braccia: "Tu non fare nulla, a te ora ….ci penso io!"

La voce di Andrè è una carezza, dolce, vellutata, irresistibile! Sento le sue mani slacciarmi la camicia, fino a farla cadere a terra, poi mi sfila i pantaloni, con una leggera carezza, sfiorando la mia pelle. Mio Dio, quanto lo amo ….neppure io so resistergli!

Guardo la mia Oscar, mentre finisco di spogliarla …. Vedo che cerca di coprirsi con le mani, ha le gote arrossate, è imbarazzata "Oscar…..lasciati guardare …. Sei così bella!"

La prendo in braccio e la appoggio nella vasca. Sfilo rapido i miei abiti e poi entro nella vasca con il mio amore. La sfiora, la accarezzo, passo il sapone sulla sua pelle liscia, morbida, profumata.

E poi ….. e poi le carezze di Andrè si fanno sempre più impudiche, finchè mi abbandono a lui, apprezzando tutte le sue attenzioni. Andrè è un amante dolce, premuroso, sensibile. E da quando attendo il nostro cucciolo lo è ancora di più.

Scendo di sotto felice, vado da mio figlio e dico: " Aldo, i francesi hanno preso alloggio, tutti tranne i loro servitori."

"Forse non sono soddisfatti delle stanze?"

"Ma no, è solo che dobbiamo disporre tre camere in modo diverso."

"Ma papà in che modo dobbiamo sistemarli?"

"Aldo ne riparleremo dopo, adesso mando tua sorella e il garzone al mercato a comprare tutto per la cena."

"Ma padre non abbiamo un soldo, come farai?"

"Ma no, guarda qua, mi hanno dato ben due monete d'oro!"

"Non ci posso credere! Che meraviglia! Finalmente si mangia!"

"Si, figliolo, possiamo comprare anche delle provviste per noi! Bene adesso vado da tua sorella, le dirò cosa comprare. Tu nel frattempo di a tua madre di scaldare l'acqua, i francesi vogliono fare il bagno!"

"Tutti?"

Si, tutti. Su, Aldo, sbrigati, voglio che rimangano soddisfatti, magari prima di partire ci lasciano un'altra moneta!"

"Charles, un bagno era proprio quello che ci voleva, mi sento decisamente meglio!"

"Anch'io cara mi sento meglio…:"

Mia moglie avanza verso di me e dice: "Charles, la notte scorsa è stata davvero orribile!"

"Immagino cara, abbiamo dormito pochissimo, sono stanco, desidero cenare e andare a letto."

Rispondo maliziosa: "Si, certo a letto con me!"

"Ti prego Joséphine non mi reggo nemmeno in piedi…." Guardo sconsolato mia moglie, questa notte io ho bisogno di riposare!

"Su caro, non sono una moglie egoista, penserò a tutto io, sta tranquillo!"

"Ma Joséphine, io non ce la faccio …"

"Charles, mi hai sentito? Tu non dovrai fare nulla, penserò a tutto io!"

"Joséphine voglio dormire!"

"Charles, dormirai, ma dopo!"

" Joséphine, ti prego …."

" Zitto e spogliati. Infondo ci si sposa per questo!"

Mia moglie ha uno sguardo deciso e lo stesso piglio del genitore. Povero me ….. non credo che cederà tanto facilmente, ma io sono stanco!

" Si certo, ma le persone sono unite da un sentimento profondo, ed io oltre a desiderarti, ti amo…."

"Oh Charles, ma io ti amo, ti amo moltissimo, altrimenti non ti desidererei in questo modo. Io desidero te e nessun altro!"

"Si lo so, però …"

"Però nulla, fremo dalla voglia di possederti, io ti voglio non resisto più."

"Joséphine! Devi capire che non siamo a casa dove usufruiamo delle nostre comodità. Ti ricordo che stiamo affrontando un lungo viaggio faticoso: non si dorme a sufficienza, sono stanco, fiacco, Joséphine non ce la faccio più! Ho bisogno di dormire!"

"CHARLES! Parli come se solo tu viaggiassi e affrontassi tutto questo. Ti ricordo che sono stata addirittura rapita e legata! Mi sono forse lamentata?! Certo che non l'ho fatto"

"Joséphine, amore mio, io voglio che tu comprenda come mi sento. Lasciami riposare un paio di giorni …."

"NO! Ti desidero, cosa vuoi che faccia, che impazzisca?! Vuoi vedermi fuori di testa come lo zio Armand?"

"Cosa c'entra tuo zio adesso?"

"Mio zio, per un motivo o per un altro, non riesce a giacere con Anna ed è sempre nervoso, anche se cerca di nasconderlo."

" Joséphine ma si può sapere come fai a saperlo?"

"Charles, basta guardarlo."

Mi avvicino, lo abbraccio, gli poso un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e con voce melodiosa continuo: "Si dai … fammi felice, un pochino, non più di un'ora, te lo prometto!"

"Joséphine, non fare quell'espressione lo sai che non ti resisto …."

"OHHH Grazie amore mio, vedrai, penserò a tutto io!"

Spoglio il mio Charles, getto a terra i miei vestiti, lo spingo sul letto e mi getto su di lui.

"Charles...però ti prego...concentrati un poco! Qui è tutto...ecco...non funziona!"

"Mi dispiace cara, ma sono davvero stanco, non ci riesco …."

"Su su... Charles ... sei pallido... e stai sudando! Concentrati lì! Suuuuuu"

" Jo … Joséphine … io … io … Jo … non vedo più nulla…."

"Charles, non cercare scuse...su..."

Bacio il mio Charles, ma lui ... nulla. È sempre più pallido, lo vedo socchiudere gli occhi, pian piano sento che si appoggia a me e si lascia scivolare sul letto.

Oddio! "CHARLES! CHAAAAARLES! RISPONDIMI!"

Lo schiaffeggio...ma lui nulla!

Mi rendo conto che mio marito ha perso i sensi, continuo a schiaffeggiarlo ma ancora nulla, temo che sia morto! …

"Morto! NOOOOOO! PADRE! CHIAMATE UN MEDICO! MIO MARITO SEMBRA MORTO!"

Mi rivesto in fretta, spalanco la porta e continuo a urlare: " PADRE! CHIAMATE UN MEDICO!"

Vengo attirato dalle urla di Joséphine, esco veloce dalla vasca, mi avvolgo un asciugamano intorno alla vita e mi precipito da mia figlia!

Entro in camera e vedo Charles nudo, bianco, è sul letto, coperto appena con un lenzuolo nella parte intima, è una scena che ha dell' incredibile: Joséphine, coperta appena da una camicia notte, è riversa su suo marito, è disperata lo invoca.

Mi avvicino, lo guardo, lo tasto e dico: "Joséphine! Spostati! Fammi vedere! …. Uhm...sembra svenuto"

"Padre, non so cosa sia successo. Vedete io e lui … all'improvviso più nulla e poi ha perso i sensi… credo ….. AHHHHH TEMO CHE SIA MORTO! NOOOOO AHHHHH MIO FIGLIO NON POTRA' MAI CONOSCERE SUO PADRE! AHHHHHHH!"

"Joséphine calmati. È solo svenuto. Prendi un secchio di acqua fredda e gettaglielo in viso!"

"AHHHHHH ne siete davvero sicuro! padre, come farò senza il mio Charles?! Ahhhhh"

"Joséphine!"

Mi alzo, prendo un secchio e lo rovescio su Charles.

Lo vedo aprire gli occhi, gli dico: "Charles come ti senti?"

" AHHHH CHARLES TI PREGO AMORE MIO APRI GLI OCCHI! NON VOGLIO PERDERTI!

"Ge...generale...Jo...io...stanco...sonno..."

"Charles caro, su svegliati! Dio sia lodato, non è morto, meno male! Su caro, tirati su…"

"Joséphine lascialo stare! Vestiti e vai nella mia stanza! Su, veloce!"

" Cosa devo fare nella vostra stanza, non capisco…"

" DEVI lasciarlo riposare, hai capito!"

"MA … ma Padre! Non penserete che io sia responsabile del malessere di mio marito?!"

"Certo che lo sei! Questo povero disgraziato è esausto ed è tutto per colpa tua!"

"MIA! Ma Padre, forse mia madre vi ha ridotto nelle medesime condizioni per accusarmi di questo?!"

"ORA BASTA JOSEPHINE! TUO MARITO STANOTTE E LA PROSSIMA DORMIRA' DA SOLO, CAPITO!"

"MI RIFIUTO DI ASCOLTARE ALTRE SCIOCCHEZZE. MIO MARITO STA BENISSIMO, HA SOLO BISOGNO DI DORMIRE QUALCHE ORA, NULLA PIU'!"

" JOSEPHINE!"

"Vi… prego Generale non urlate, lasciatemi dormire … Joséphine cara, sii magnanima e lasciami riposare un poco …."

"HAI SENTITO TUO MARITO! ED IO IN QUANTO TUO PADRE E SUOCERO DI QUESTO POVERO SPROVEDUTO SONO COSTRETTO A PRENDERE UNA POSIZIONE!"

"CIOE'?!"

"TU DORMIRAI CON ME STANOTTE!"

"NEMMENO PER SOGNO, IO DORMIR0' CON MIO MARITO. VI RICORDO CHE SONO SUA MOGLIE, NON LA SUA FIDANZATA!"

Poso gli occhi su mio genero, non solo lo vedo dormire profondamente, ma russa con una tale forza che mi rende ancora più nervoso, guardo mia figlia e severamente continuo: " Ti rendi conto di come lo hai ridotto! E' uno straccio! Sono sicuro che dormirà almeno per ventiquattro ore ininterrottamente!"

"Ed io lo lascerò dormire così tornerà in forma …"

"NIENTE AFFATTO, TI CONOSCO, SARESTI CAPACE DI SVEGLIARLO, SU ANDIAMO!"

"NOOO!"

All' improvviso sento un fruscio seguito da alcune voci, è la mia famiglia che è accorsa nella mia stanza, lo zio Armand è il primo a domandare: " Si può sapere perché litigate?"

"Zio domandatelo a mio padre!"

Guardo il marito di mia nipote che è riservato sul letto e sussurro: " Cosa è successo a Charles, perché è tutto bagnato e poi, dorme così profondamente che non si sveglia nemmeno dopo tanto baccano?!"

"Armand, Charles non ha nulla, è solo stanco."

Marianne con sarcasmo ribatte: "Immagino il motivo per cui Charles è ridotto in quelle condizioni, è tutto merito tuo sorella, vero?!"

"Marianne anche tu!"

""Joséphine, ti conosco, sei indifendibile."

"Marianne, ce l'avete tutti con me, forse voi altri siete diversi da me?! E tu zio Armand, prima di cominciare con i tuoi sermoni, ieri sera forse non ti sei andato a cacciare nei guai, per poco tu e Anna non siete diventati cibo per cinghiali! Invece io, almeno ieri, ho fatto riposare mio marito!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Sei impossibile!"

"Io sarei impossibile, ma ditemi dov'è Oscar in questo momento?! Se non è qui, di sicuro è impegnata con André!"

"JOSEPHINE ADESSO BASTA!"

"Si, certo finiamola con questa commedia. Tornate nelle vostre stanze, mi occuperò io di mio marito come ho sempre fatto. Tranquilli lo farò dormire, che non si dica che non sono comprensiva!"

Guardo decisa mio padre, mia sorella e mio zio! Si tratta di mio marito, ci penserò io a lui ….e a ….ehm … lui…..

Mio zio guarda mio padre e dice: " Augustin meglio tornare in camera, ma tu fratello non sei nemmeno vestito…."

"Armand, non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di farlo visto che TUA nipote urlava come un'ossessa, credeva che suo marito fosse morto. Morto si, ma di sfinimento!"

" Su Augustin, calmati, torna in camera tua, anche tu hai bisogno di tranquillità."

"Oh Armand, non ne posso più, non c'è un attimo di pace, ogni giorno….ma che dico, ogni momento della giornata, non fa che accadere qualcosa. Sono davvero esausto fratello!"

Metto la mano sulla spalla di Augustin e lo accompagno in camera sua, quando passiamo davanti alla porta di madame Battista che ha visto e sentito tutto, non dice nulla ma sorride maliziosa. Mio fratello la ignora.

Non appena entriamo nella sua stanza chiudo la porta, mio fratello ribatte: " Armand, hai visto madame Battista come mi ha guardato?"

"Certo fratello, quella donna si è fatta delle strane idee sul tuo conto e poi, ti ha visto aggirati per il corridoio con nulla addosso, chissà nella sua fervida fantasia cosa avrà immaginato!"

"Augustin, quella donna è davvero petulante, dovresti farle capire che sei un uomo sposato e fedele a tua moglie, altrimenti quanto prima te la trovi nel tuo letto."

"ARMAND! MA SEI IMPAZZITO O COSA!"

"Sccc… non urlare in questo modo …."

"Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che hai appena detto?!"

"Augustin, ho avuto a che fare con donne di ogni genere …. Oh ma non fraintendere, mi riferisco nel confessionale! Ti dico che madame Battista è una di quelle che dice: Mi piace, lo voglio, lo prendo."

"Armand, ti prego non mettermi strani pensieri in testa, ho già un mucchio di pensieri, non ne voglio altri. " Spero di sbagliarmi Augustin ma credo che quella donna non si darà per vinta."

"Vado a vestirmi Armand, tra non molto credo che verrà servita la cena."

"Va pure fratello, io vado da mia moglie! Augustin …"

"Si Armand…. Stasera mio figlio dormirà con te, non dimenticarlo!"

"Si Armand, tranquillo. Carlo dormirà con me!"

Vedo mio fratello lasciare la mia stanza, sussurro: " Povero me, cos'altro mi succederà, spero che almeno questa notte riesca a dormire!"

_**Puglia. Grotte di Castellana**_

_**Generale:**_ "Mie care, dolci Arpie,  
rieccomi qui a dovermi lamentare per il trattamento subito. Ma una notte di riposo, una soltanto, pensate di concedermela? Un sonno ristoratore, un bel sogno, un morbido letto di piume ...  
Ma voi due nulla, siete delle vere e proprie Arpie!  
Ma avrò ragione di voi due, prima o poi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Possibile che dobbiate lamentarvi in continuazione?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che mi lamento. Voi due non fate altro che progettare e disfare a vostro piacimento!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio ma tu non dovevi essere assaltato da madame pom pom ? Cosa è successo perché non se ne fatto nulla?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah siete voi gattaccia rinsecchita! Se volete saperlo non chiedete a me ma alle due Arpie qui presenti."

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Simpatiche Autrici, cosa è successo?! Io sono venuta apposta con il primo volo per ridere con il vecchiaccio riguardo all'assalto che doveva subire e invece scopro tutt'altro!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, lasciate ridere le Arpie, vi spiego io come è andata, dunque: Madame Arpia, mentre scriveva il capitolo ha avuto la brillante idea di far svenire quel buono annulla di Charles per via delle continue esigenze di quella sfacciata di Joséphine …."

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah Ih ih ih ih ….."

_**Australia: **_"Questa si che è bella!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bella dite?! Io lo trovo davvero troppo! Adesso a causa di questa trovata, dovrò valutare se ripartire immediatamente oppure fermarci per qualche giorno, praticamente il tempo necessario che Charles si riprenda. Senza contare che madame pom pom mi sta sul fiato sul collo, da un momento all'altro verrò assaltato. Povero me!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Brave amiche mie, un bel assalto al vecchiaccio è quello che ci vuole! Ah ah ah ah ah …. Ma ditemi perché avete rimandato il fattaccio, ero davvero impaziente di leggere?!"

_**Terry: **_"Vedi Australia, come ha detto il Generale , abbiamo deciso di improvvisare lo svenimento di Charles!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry scusa, veramente TU hai deciso questo fuori programma. Io ho ricevuto un tuo messaggio dove diceva: Aizram, Charles deve svenire per le troppe attività che Joséphine a cui lo sottopone."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram io l'ho proposto e tu mi hai risposto: siiiiii! Quindi sei complice quanto me."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ma lo sai che nessuna delle due, quando ha un idea, all'altra non si oppone…."

_**Terry: **_"Appunto eravamo d'accordo che Charles svenisse, ed è per questo che abbiamo rimandato l'assalto di madame pom pom al prossimo capitolo!"

_**Australia: **_"UAOOOO Tranquille amiche mie non mancherò di certo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, che il cielo mi assisti."

_**Katia:**_ "Su Generale fatevi coraggio e reagite dalle idee divertenti delle Autrici."

_**Generale:**_ " Madame Katia, non mi stancherò mai di dire che le idee delle Arpie sono divertenti per VOI che leggete, non certo per me che le subisco!"

_**Katia: **_" Beh, in effetti, avete ragione! Armand però che spavento che vi site preso con Anna!"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego non me lo ricordate. Che notte! Tutto questo per poter avere una notte d'amore con Anna. AUTRICI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Armand, si può sapere cosa ti prende! Perché strepiti in questo modo?"

_**Fata:**_ "Ma come Aizram, possibile che non capisca?! Ih ih ih … Armand è ingrifato! Ah ah ah ah ah …. Finchè non avrà giaciuto con Anna rischia di diventare matto!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Ma … ma … Madames, possibile che vi divertiate in questo modo con noi tutti?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Armand, come dice il proverbio: un poco ciascuno non fa male a nessuno! Ah ah ah … Non hai forse notato che adesso è il turno di Joséphine?! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "OHHH FINALMENTE! ERA ORA! BRAVE ARPIE! Un poco di astinenza a mia figlia è quello che ci vuole! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Generale. Chissà come reagirà la cara Joséphine! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Voi due siete tremende! Ma stavolta … ih ih …. Sono felice del vostro piano! Ah ah ah …."

_**Katia:**_ "Armand sembra però che Carlo si stia pian piano allontanando un pochino da sua madre."

_**Armand: **_"Madame Katia, spero che mio figlio non mi renda la vita impossibile. Vorrei che mi lasciasse un poco di intimità con la mia Anna. Non ne posso più!"

_**Fata Cristallina: **_" L'abbiamo capito tutti Armand! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand: **_"Madame Fata non credo che sia il caso di burlarvi della mia situazione. Vi pare giusto quello che stanno combinando le Autrici?! Madames vi prego ripensateci, vi prego, voglio la mia Anna, la desidero la VOGLIO!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo Armand! Ah ah ah …."

_**Armand: **_"Posso sperare stanotte?!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Fratello, la loro risata è alquanto subdola …. Rassegnati."

_**Katia: "**_ Oscar, spero che tu e André ritorniate ad amoreggiare come prima. Poveretto però, André che centrava?"

_**Oscar: **_" Madame, André prima di baciare deve sincerarsi che sia io, altrimenti ….."

_**André: **_"Oscar, ti prego non guardarmi così, lo sai che ti amo e questa notte te l'ho dimostrato."

_**Generale:**_ "AUTRICI! A PROPOSITO, ANDRE' MI HA appena RICORDATO DELL'IMMAGINE CHE AVETE PUBBLICATO DI QUESTI DUE SCELLERATI, VI ORDINO DI RIMUOVERLA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Niente affatto, voglio che rimanga lì!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA, IN QUELLA IMMAGINE MIA FIGLIA MOSTRA UNA DELLE SUE PARTI INTIME, A ME NON STA BENE! Madame vi prego convincetela…"

_**Terry: **_"Generale io la rimuoverei ma non posso, Aizram ed io non discutiamo quasi mai sulle idee o immagini …. Beh, a parte quella volta che avete seguito Oscar e Andrè nel bosco, vi ricordate? Aizram voleva che finisse tutto con una bella discussione, io invece volevo che voi cadeste nel fiume …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ricordo madame! Avete discusso a lungo per la questione e alla fine avete creato due storie parallele, in modo tale che mi avete dato ben due sequenze e quella nel siparietto non mi è piaciuto affatto!"

_**Terry: **_"Per via del tuffo nel fiume?"

_**Generale: **_"SI!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Fata Cristallina:**_ " Joséphine sei davvero unica! Ti sei assicurato che tuo marito fosse funzionante! Ah ah ah ah …".

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie fata, peccato che mio padre la pensi così!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come! Voi due vi rendete conto di ciò che dite?! Entro nella tenda di mia figlia e la trovo …."

_**Joséphine: **_"E' colpa vostra, dovevate bussare! Ero davvero preoccupata che fosse accaduto qualcosa a mio marito. Non è forse mio diritto accertarmi che mio marito funzionassi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, tuo marito funziona così tanto che è collassato!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Non vorrete dormi la colpa anche di questo, spero!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che è colpa tua, di chi altri se no?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Del viaggio padre. Ammettetelo è troppo lungo e faticoso. Io a mio marito non rinuncio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Terry se solo sapesse…. Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Sccc… Aizram non vorrei che si accorga dei nostri piani! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Fata Cristallina: **_"Generale su non arrabbiatevi con vostra figlia, infondo ha il temperamento dei Jarjayes...Fiero e combattivo donne e uomini propensi al comando."

_**Marguerite: **_"Vero Augustin, madame Fata ha ragione, anche Joséphine possiede la tempra dei Jarjayes. Quindi non lamentarti."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite!"

_**Fata Cristallina:**_ " Girodelle, immagino che tu sia contento che Elena, a differenza di sua zia, è una ragazza gradevole e simpatica. Credo che tu abbia trovato la donna che fa per te."

_**Girodelle: **_"Lo credo anch'io madame Fata."

_**Fata Cristallina: **_"Girodelle, in tutta franchezza dimmi, hai dimenticato Oscar?"

_**Girodelle: **_"Ecco .. veramente, ce la sto mettendo tutta."

_**Fata Cristallina: **_"E' come immaginavo, non si può dimenticare un amore a lungo coltivato nel proprio cuore, per così tanto tempo."

_**Girodelle: **_"Voi si che mi avete compreso madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "Su figliolo, non appena ti sarai sposato non potrai più fare almeno di tua moglie."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ovvio Victor, non appena giacerete con Elena, vedrete che diventerete il suo schiavo. Proprio come Charles lo è con me! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, Padre, cosa c'è?"

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt….."

_**Tetide:**_ "Che notte! Prima Armandina, adesso Armand.. incosciente, ma non poteva aspettare di essere in un luogo più sicuro?"

_**Armand: **_"No Madame, impossibile: sono troppi giorni che le Autrici mi impediscono di giacere con mia moglie, adesso basta! Aizram, Terry pretendo che almeno stanotte mi lasciate tranquillo con Anna."

_**Aizram: **_"Hai sentito Terry?! Armand non vuole che venga disturbato!"

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand: **_"Perché ridete? …."

_**Le Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Tetide: **_" Joséphine possibile che nemmeno dopo l'attacco hai pensato alla salute di suo marito, ma.. alla solita cosa?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, ma ditemi, a cos'altro dovrei pensare? I miei figli, li ho lasciati alle cure di mia madre, quindi non mi resta che dedicarmi a mio marito e lui a ME!"

_**Tetide: **_" Ma è davvero una gabbia di matti, generale in primis."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, si può sapere cosa c'entro io?! Prendetevela con le Arpie, loro sono le responsabile di tutto questo, non io! Se fosse per me niente andrebbe in questo modo: a partire dagli scivoloni di cui spesso sono vittima."

_**Tetide: **_"Sarà, ma io ribadisco che siete tutti matti."

_**Giovanna: **_"Madame concordo con voi. Qui sun tutt foll!"

_**Michele: **_"Brava madamina, ne sono convinto anch'io! Però spero che tornino a palazzo, mi sono divertito molto quando erano con noi!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, hanno ragione i ribelli quando dicono che stanno assistendo ad una rappresentazione teatrale e a divertirsi tanto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, come darli torto e poi, hanno poco da lamentarsi, visto il trattamento che li ho riservati."

_**Lupen: **_ " Generale ormai è risaputo, voi siete un uomo buono e generoso."

_**Generale:**_ "Troppo buona madame!"

_**Lupen: **_"Armand l'ha scampata davvero bella, come ti è saltato in testa di appartarti con la tua amata in un bosco dove si aggirano bestie selvatiche!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame Lupen se solo avessi immaginato una cosa simile, non avrei mai portato Anna in un luogo tanto pericoloso, e poi, sono troppo ingrifato per resistere ancora."

_**Generale:**_ "ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin non è il caso che ti arrabbi, è la verità."

_**Lupen: **_"Si, certo … ih ih ih …. Armand ti ho immaginato con Anna a cavalcioni sopra i rami di quell'albero … ah ah ah ah … Scusami Armand ma non riesco a controllarmi Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, mi sembra di ascoltare le risate derisorie delle Autrici."

_**Generale:**_ "Hai ragione fratello, madame Lupen si è lasciata travolgere dalla loro ironia."

_**Lupen: **_" Ah ah ah ah … Joséphine hai cacciato dalla tenda Madame Battista e Armandina per controllare tuo marito se fosse ferito in certe parti...beh!... lasciamo perdere! Ah ah ah ah .."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Lupen, non debbo forse preoccuparmi? Se poi non dovesse più funzionare, io come farei ….."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSÉPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre calmatevi e lasciatemi interloquire con madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "E INVECE NO! TI ORDINO DI ZITTIRE!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, non arrabbiatevi, Josesèphine è fatta così, nessuno può cambiarla!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale, innanzitutto vi ringrazio per l'imbocca al lupo."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella per me era doveroso. A proposito, è andato tutto bene?"

_**Perla. **_"Si, certo Generale, benissimo. Ho superato gli esami, mi sono diplomata, che bello!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi fa piacere madamigella!"

_**Perla: **_"In merito al capitolo sono felice che André e Oscar abbiano fatto pace anche perché la reazione di Oscar mi era parsa al quanto eccessiva."

_**André: **_"Sentito Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"TI prego André, ho capito. Ma tu bada a non caderci più!"

_**Perla: **_ " Armand, sono contenta che tu e Anna vi siate salvati in tempo da quelle bestie."

_**Armand: **_"Già …"

_**Generale:**_ "Taci Armand, e vedi di non commettere altre stupidaggini! Pensa che sei già padre e tra poco lo diventerai nuovamente, e tu cosa fai?! Ti comporti ancora come un ragazzino!"

_**Armand: **_"Si, hai ragione Augustin!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Generale ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame…."

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Perla e Diana, Vi seguiamo dalla Spagna…"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Avete detto Spagna?!"

_**Diana: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ " Voi comprendete la lingua delle Arpie?"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Ah ah aha h … Generale, con la tecnologia del nostro tempo basta usare il traduttore al pc e vi leggiamo anche noi."

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh Ai miei tempi! Bisognava apprendere le lingue per comprendere, adesso invece questo mezzo infernale si è addirittura sostituito ai precettori."

_**Diana:**_ "Che esagerato che siete!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Oscar ho letto il capitolo tredici debbo ammettere che stai migliorando …"

_**Oscar: **_"Non vi capisco a cosa vi riferiate madame."

_**Perla Margot: **_" Finalmente ti stai rendendo conto come si sente Andre: lui ti ama!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ecco madame, ci ho messo un po' di tempo ma poi l'ho capito."

_**Generae: **_"Madame per fortuna che ci sono! Ih ih ih … Non ho azzeccato questo matrimonio?! E gli altri?! Ih ih … Sono davvero bravo!"

_**Perla Margot: **_" Vero Generale, complimenti! Alain con i tuoi sarcasmi e per di più il generale in agguato, povera André sarà un lungo viaggio muuuuuuuy…"

_**Alain: **_ "Ben detto madame. Voi nemmeno immaginate cosa accadrà, vi consiglio di continuare a leggere."

_**Diana:**_ "Io invece voglio commentare il terzo capitolo, Andrè, Oscar è molto orgogliosa ma in questo modo è meglio, la conquista è più eccitante. "

_**André: **_"Madame, vi pare poco vent'anni, più che eccitante direi che è stato un indicibile tormento."

_**Joséphine: **_"André non mi hai detto come hai fatto nel frattempo ….."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSÉPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa padre!"

_**Perla Margot: "**_ Che dire di quando siete stati ospiti del convento?! Ah ah ah … Avete pregato per tutto il tempo e svegliati presto, avete sofferto molto jijiji e Oscar e André nulla, immagino che impone la generale paura e obbedienza e come Andre è così obbediente accetta tranquillamente. Ma alla fine hanno lasciato quel posto.

_**Terry: **_"Bene signori che ne dite di scendere nella grotta tutti insieme?! Un bel tour non ce lo toglie nessuno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grotta?! Ma quale grotta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale possibile che siate tanto svampito! Siamo alle Grotte di castellana e dobbiamo scendere di sotto, la guida turistica sta aspettando noi. Sbrighiamoci!"

_**Guida turistica: **_"Prego signori da questa parte, faremo il percorso più lungo: tre Km."

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi dobbiamo percorrere tre Km?"

_**Terry: **_"Vi spaventa Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Assolutamente Madame, se credete di intimorirmi per così poco vi sbagliate."

_**Guida turistica: **_"Bene signori proseguiamo ….

Scenderemo a settanta metri sotto terra …. "

_**Generale:**_ "Umm.. molto meno della Grotta Gigante…"

_**Guida turistica: **_"Quindi avete visto la famosa grotta dei cinquecento scalini!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si madame, e vi assicuro che li ho scesi tutti i cinquecento."

_**Guida turistica: **_"Bene, allora non dovete preoccuparvi, qui scenderemo molto meno ma altrettanto stupefacente. In questo posto hanno girato anche il film " Maciste all'inferno…."

_**Lupen: **_"Un film?! Qui?!"

_**Guida turistica: **_"Sissignora, prego continuiamo. Grotte di Castellana sono una delle maggiori attrazioni della Puglia. Appena superato il varco d'ingresso, si inizia a scendere nell'enorme grotta iniziale, la **"Grave"**, alta oltre cento metri e comunicante con l'esterno attraverso un'apertura circolare sul soffitto."

_**Oscar: **_"Magnifico! André guarda!"

_**André : **_"Davvero incredibile Oscar …. Mai visto nulla di simile! Oscar guarda, quella sembra l'immagine della Madonna …"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero André quella stalattite ha le sembianze della Vergine …"

_**Guida turistica: **_"Infatti, quella stalattite prende il nome " la Madonnina!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, preghiamo per il mio Francois!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin possibile, anche qui?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovunque Armand, purché le Arpie si convincano."

_**Oscar: **_"Uffa Padre, smettetela! Lo avrete il vostro erede, e adesso se non vi dispiace continuiamo ad ammirare la grotta.

_**Guida turistica: **_"Guardate, qui abbiamo numerosi stalattiti, cortine, colonne, preziosi cristalli si profilano lunga tutta la tratta. I nomi dei diversi ambienti attraversati, per le caratteristiche forme prese dalla roccia, sono frutto della fantasia dei primi esploratori. Ritroviamo il mito della Lupa Romana, svariati monumenti, come avete appena visto abbiamo la Madonnina devotamente inginocchiata, il Serpente, L'altare, il Precipizio, il Corridoio del Deserto, la colonna rovesciata vista sotto sopra sembra la Torre di Pisa, il Corridoio Rosso, la cupola.

La magnificenza non trova fine e ogni tratto affascina la mente e rapisce lo sguardo fino al muto stupore dell'ultima stella: La più bella caverna del sistema sotterraneo , la Grotta Bianca, definita per la ricchezza e per il biancore dell'alabastro la più splendente del mondo. Guardate …"

_**Tutti in coro: **_"Ohhh ma è davvero meravigliosa!"


	143. Chapter 143

_**L' assalto di madame pom pom **_

Ho appena visto entrare in camera sua il mio Auguuustin in compagnia di suo fratello, quanto è bello!

Era a dorso nudo, coperto appena da un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, che uomo! Bellissimo! Ahhh al solo pensarlo mi vengono i brividi. E che gambe, che muscoli scolpiti, che schiena! E poi, senza la sua parrucca, è ancora più affascinante con quel codino brizzolato! Ah …. Sogno di posare le mie mani sul suo petto, le mie labbra sul suo viso, ed averlo finalmente!

"Madame, Madame.. Madame mi sentite?"

La voce della mia cameriera mi distrae dai miei sogni!

"Armandina?! Si, si , cosa hai detto?"

"Ancora nulla Madame, è solo che vi ho vista ferma e impassibile sul ciglio della porta e non davate più segni di vita. Credevo che vi sentiste male."

"Male?! Certo che sto male Armandina! Ho appena visto passare il mio Auguuustin tutto nudo, sapessi che uomo bellissimo! Ahhhhhh …."

Sospiro mentre riprendo a sognare quel fisico possente su di me! Deve essere una fonte di piacere senza fine! Chissà quante donne ha avuto? Chissà quante amanti avrà! Ah …. Sarà senza dubbio un amante instancabile!

"NUDO! Madame, state scherzando?!"

"Niente affatto Armandiiiina, era nudo. Che gambe, che corpo, che braccia possenti! Ahhh solo a guardarlo fremo!

Ahhh Armandiiina, come invidio sua moglie! Però, magari lei nemmeno lo considera e di sicuro si sottrae ai suo doveri coniugali. Si, deve essere così!"

"Ma cosa ve lo fa pensare?!"

"Ovvio, l'isterismo in cui cade molto spesso."

"Non capisco Madame, spiegatevi."

"Vedi Armandiiina, se un uomo strepita per qualsiasi cosa, significa che non è intimamente soddisfatto, e il mio Augustin di sicuro non lo è!"

"Forse, sente la mancanza di sua moglie…" Dico timidamente alla mia padrona.

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. E poi, se sua moglie lo amasse veramente, starebbe qui con lui e non resterebbe comodamente a casa ad usufruire delle comodità della sua residenza. Basta, ho deciso, dopo cena, quando tutti saranno in camera loro, io andrò da lui."

"Ma Madame, cosa dite…"

"Armandiiina, vuoi farmi forse la morale?! Ti ricordo che anche tu hai fatto la stessa cosa con il moro dagli occhi verdi."

"Avete visto cosa è successo? Per poco quell'uomo travestito non mi ammazzava …"

"Si, è vero, ma tu ci hai provato con un uomo che ha dietro sua moglie …. invece io ho una possibilità in più …."

"Sarebbe?"

"Il mio adone è solo, quindi in assoluta astinenza, vedremo se non cederà davanti a tanta grazia!"

Sono dietro la porta della mia Anna, busso.

"Armand, sei tu, avanti, entra!"

"Anna, tra poco scenderemo di sotto per la cena, sono venuti a prendervi. Carlo, vedo che ti sei cambiato…"

"Si, ho fatto il bagno, sono pronto per accompagnare mia madre a tavola."

"Oh … si, certo … Carlo ascolta, lo zio Augustin vorrebbe che stasera tu gli facessi compagnia …."

"Cioè, lo zio vuole che io dorma nella stanza con lui?"

"Esatto Carlo, sai, a tuo zio non piace dormire da solo!"

"Che strano, eppure è un uomo grande e grosso, possibile che abbia ancora paura?"

"Beh, ih ih … non esattamente Carlo, è solo che vorrebbe trascorrere un poco di tempo con te…."

"E Voi con mia madre, non è vero?"

"Ma … Carlo cosa …"

Oddio, questo bambino è davvero molto sveglio!

"Ah ah ah .. Padre, che faccia avete! E voi Madre perché siete arrossita? Forse ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo? Ih ih …"

"Carlo, ma cosa dici! Io …. ehm … su su ….. andiamo a tavola!"

"Su Padre ammettetelo, voi e lo zio vi siete messi d'accordo affinché io non dorma con mia madre! Ih ih …. Su avanti, siate sincero! Ih ih ih …"

Le parole di mio figlio mi mettono decisamente in imbarazzo, annuisco, mi osserva, sorride, continua: "Padre, avete confessato mia madre per tanti anni, lo fate ancora?"

"Co...cosa?! Ca … Carlo! ma ….. io ….. non sono più un sacerdote, quindi io …. Non impartisco i sacramenti …. non posso!"

Santo cielo, ma cosa dice mio figlio?

" Ih ih … Se è così, non mi spiego perché volete rimanere sempre solo con lei? Padre, Voi trovate sempre una scusa affinché io vi lasci da soli."

"Carlo …. ecco …. perché io ….. voglio corteggiarla! Insomma, è la mia fidanzata! Un gentiluomo deve corteggiare la propria fidanzata! Deve leggerle poesie, portarle fiori, cioccolatini …. insomma, deve dimostrare tutta la sua devozione!"

Uff, per fortuna che ho ricevuto un minimo di educazione anche in questo campo!

"Si, anche il mio precettore mi ha detto che le donne vanno corteggiate in questo modo, ma io non vi ho mai visto portare dei fiori o dei cioccolatini a mia madre, perché?"

"Ehm …. perché ….. ecco, non ne ho ancora avuto occasione! Ma vedrai, domani provvederò! Adesso scendiamo per cena? Così puoi dire allo zio Augustin che gli terrai compagnia! Perché gli terrai compagnia, vero?"

" Ummm… voi volete davvero che io vada a dormire nella stanza dello zio? Ih ih …."

"No no no …. non io …. ma tuo zio! Sai, così ti racconta qualcosa di lui!"

" Ih ih ih … Madre, a voi non dispiace se stasera vi lascio sola?"

"Oh …. no, certo che no! Sono felice se fai conoscenza con il fratello di tuo padre!"

" Si, però ….. Padre, se allo zio non dispiace, magari ci dormo domani sera con lui, vedete, io desidero avere un letto tutto mio."

"Un letto tutto tuo? Vorresti una stanza per te? Solo per te?!"

Non mi sembra vero, forse riesco ad allontanarlo dalla gonna di sua madre!

"Si, Padre, desidero una stanza tutta per me. Madre spero che non vi dispiaccia?"

"Carlo, se è quello che desideri, io ne sono felice!"

Sorrido felice, il mio piccolo ometto sta crescendo!

Mi stringo a mia madre e a mio padre, dico: "Madre, Padre, grazie! Siete i genitori più buoni del mondo. Vi voglio tanto bene!"

"Oh …. Carlo! Anche noi ti vogliamo tanto bene!" Dico stringendo forte il mio bambino!

Dopo quanto successo, finalmente ho finito di farmi il bagno, mi sono rivestito e scendo di sotto per dare disposizione all'oste.

"Signor francese, spero che voi siate soddisfatto del modo in cui ho disposto le camere della vostra servitù?"

"Si, certo, sono più che soddisfatto. Ascoltatemi buon uomo a proposito della cena…."

"Oh vedrete Signor francese, vi servirò una cena che vi farà leccare i baffi! Ops, noto che non li portate! Ah ah ah …"

"Ehmm.. ascoltate per favore e non interrompetemi."

"Si, si Signor francese!"

"Vi prego, chiamatemi Signore e basta. So bene di essere francese, non è il caso che me lo ricordiate. Dunque dicevo, per quanto riguarda i posti a tavola, voglio che mettiate il coperto anche per la mia servitù…."

"COSA! Dite davvero Signor francese?!"

"Signore! Signore e basta ho detto!"

"Sissignor francese!"

"Santo cielo, possibile che doveva capitarmi un albergatore simile?!"

"Oh si si … scusate, dicevate?"

"Se non mi interrompeste di continuo avrei già finito! Dunque … cosa stavo dicendo…."

"Riguardo alla vostra servitù…."

"A già, devono desinare con noi, quindi saremo in ventitre escluso mio genero …"

"Genero?!"

"Si, il marito di mia figlia, che alloggia nella stanza cinque, lui sta poco bene e, almeno per stasera, non scenderà. Comunque tenete un piatto caldo da parte, se magari si dovesse svegliare."

"Sissignore!"

"Mi raccomando, voglio un'unica tavola ben apparecchiata."

"Sissignore, ai vostri ordini! Darò immediatamente disposizioni a mio figlio. Tra meno di mezz'ora sarà tutto pronto in tavola."

"Benissimo, a dopo!"

Entro in cucina, vedo mia moglie e i miei figli indaffarati a preparare la cena per i nostri avventori, dico loro: "Questa poi!"

"Cosa ti succede marito mio?"

"Lucia, e voi altri ascoltate, non potete nemmeno immaginare che razza di francesi che ospitiamo…"

"Cosa succede padre?"

"Il vecchio della compagnia, mi ha dato l'ordine tassativo di preparare un banchetto, non solo per la sua famiglia, ma anche per la sua servitù…."

"Ma padre, mi pare ovvio, anche i servi mangiano! Ah ah ah …"

"Aldo, non mi sono spiegato, il vecchio francese mi ha detto che i suoi servi siederanno a tavola con lui! Avete capito adesso?!"

"COSA! Ma dici davvero marito mio?"

"Certo! Ho forse l'aria di chi sta scherzando?"

"Padre, non ho mai sentito nulla di simile, un riccone che fa sedere alla sua tavola la servitù, che strano!"

Salgo di sopra e cerco i miei soldati, meglio i soldati di mia figlia, ed il Maggiore Girodelle. È ora di organizzare il servizio di sorveglianza per la cena!

"Sassoin, La Salle e anche tu Victor … dovete slegare i prigionieri e portarli di sotto per la cena."

Girodelle, ribatte: "Di sotto per la cena! Signore volete dire che desineranno con noi?"

"Si, certo, forse ti disturba?"

"No Signore, è così insolito…."

"Victor, quando si è in missione tutto è insolito. Su sbrigatevi, vi aspetto di sotto, muovetevi!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

Non appena il vecchio pazzo si allontana dico: "Meglio sbrigarsi, il Generale ha una certa fretta."

Entriamo nella stanza, il cappellone dice a Riccardo: "Siamo qui per liberarvi…."

"Ma come, il Generale non aveva detto che ci avrebbe lasciato andare non appena avreste portato a termine la missione?"

"Ribelle, intendevo dire che vi liberiamo per la cena e non solo, vi unirete al nostro tavolo."

"COME! Volete dire che mangeremo insieme ai nostri oppressori?"

No davvero, questi francesi sono tutti strani! E sono pure dei nobili! Io davvero non capisco, il loro mondo è davvero diverso dal nostro!

Alain ribatte: "Riccardo, in questo momento non ci sono ne ribelli e tanto meno oppressori. Noi tutti in questa locanda siamo i servitori del Generale Jarjayes e della sua famiglia. Quindi ribadisci per l'ennesima volta ai tuoi uomini di comportarsi come si conviene, se davvero tenete alla vostra vita!"

"Si, certo Alain! … E poi desidero tornare a casa, voglio conoscere mio figlio."

"Bene, allora ci siamo intesi."

Busso alla porta di mia sorella Joséphine, mi apre, le dico: "Sorella come sta Charles?"

Guardo Joséphine, è davvero preoccupata per Charles, è incredibile che stia ancora dormendo! Povera Joséphine, credo di non averla mai vista così agitata! Ha i capelli scompigliati, il viso tirato, è agitata.

"Oh, Marianne! Non si sveglia! Vieni entra! Ho provato a cantare, ho battuto i piedi, l'ho baciato … ma lui nulla! Dorme! Guardalo! Oh …. è talmente bello ….. però Marianne…. io sono …. ecco …"

"Joséphine, tuo marito ha bisogno di riposare, nient'altro! Ascolta sorella, vieni di sotto, hanno servito la cena."

"Ma …. ecco …. io, Marianne, io preferirei restare qui con il mio Charles, casomai si risvegliasse … sai ….. ih ih"

"A questo punto credo che non sia Charles a stare male, ma tu !"

"Io? E perché mai?! Io sto benissimo!"

"Tu credi?! Joséphine, tu sei ossessionata."

"Ossessionata? Io? E da cosa, di grazia! Io davvero non ti capisco Marianne!"

"Mi hai intesa benissimo Joséphine. Tu non riesci a stare lontana da … da … dai piaceri della carne!"

"Certo Marianne! Mi pare ovvio! E poi, in tutte le mie gravidanze queste necessità si sono acuite! Quindi, si! Io voglio Charles! Lui, e nessun altro, che sia ben chiaro!" Dico guardando mia sorella dritta negli occhi! Io ho bisogno del mio Charles!

" Santo cielo sorella! Ma ti rendi conto che tuo marito non da segni di vita?! Possibile che nemmeno in una situazione tanto critica tu continui a pensare solamente a una cosa? Joséphine, lascia tranquillo Charles e andiamo di sotto. La cena si fredda!"

"Ascolta Marianne, tu credi davvero che il mio Charles torni quello di un tempo?"

" Ne dubiti?"

"Beh ecco.. temo che non si possa riprendere più, io sono molto preoccupata, soprattutto per la sua parte funzionante."

"JOSEPHINNNE! Adesso basta! Tu adesso lo lasci riposare! Perché, se vuoi che ritorni come prima, adesso devi venire giù a cena con me! Hai capito?"

" Si … però …. OH mio irriducibile amante, ti prego, riposa il tempo necessario per tornare il mio gladiatore di sempre. Mi mancherai Charles, ma non temere, tornerò presto da te e trascorreremo una delle notti più intense della nostra vita!" Dico mandandogli un bacio con la mano mentre mia sorella mi trascina via per il braccio.

"Notte intensa ….. Joséphine, tu sei davvero una irresponsabile! Vieni via e lascialo stare! Vieniiiii!"

"Ahhhhh MARIANNE! SING.. Povero caro! Ed è tutta colpa di questo viaggio! Sing.. sing …"

"Vieni, muoviti! La cena sarà pronta ….. su …. chiudi questa porta e lascialo stare in pace!"

Mia sorella Joséphine è davvero impossibile! Quell'uomo è sfinito, ha bisogno di riposare e lei vorrebbe … oh …. Pover'uomo! A tutto c'è un limite!

Sono seduto a capo tavola in attesa che i soldati conducano qui Riccardo e i suoi uomini.

Li vedo fare il loro ingresso, sono in otto, scortati da solo tre uomini, davvero pochi per assicurarci la loro prigionia senza essere legati.

Appena si avvicinano, mi alzo da tavola, li raggiungo e dico con piglio severo e deciso: "Voi prenderete posto in fondo ma, nell'attesa che arrivi la mia famiglia, debbo parlarvi. Come vi avranno detto i miei soldati, vi unirete a tavola con noi. Vi invito caldamente ad avere un comportamento esemplare. Sappiate che siamo armati, altrimenti, cena o non cena, se proverete a scappare, vi spareremo addosso."

Riccardo risponde: " Ve l'ho già detto Generale, non siamo tanto stupidi da mettere a repentaglio la nostra vita, se ci darete la libertà."

"Bene, mi fa piacere sentirtelo ribadire. Prendete posto, tra non molto sarà qui la mia famiglia!"

Esco singhiozzando dalla mia camera, Marianne ed io percorriamo le poche scale che ci dividono dalla sala da pranzo. L'ambiente è bello, caldo, con le pareti pulite, il pavimento di legno un poco usurato ma ben lavato. Nella sala ci sono diversi tavoli, il nostro è un lungo tavolo, credo in legno, ben apparecchiato con una elegante tovaglia bianca, piatti di porcellana e posate. Tutto molto sobrio ma dall'aspetto curato, pulito. Ci sono tutti ad aspettarmi, tranne mia sorella Oscar e André.

Mi accomodo a tavola e mio padre domanda: "Tuo marito immagino che stia ancora dormendo?"

"Si …. purtroppo si ….. non si sveglia! Padre, ma voi siete sicuro che stia bene? Non sarebbe meglio chiamare un medico? Io sono molto preoccupata!"

"Veramente ci ho pensato. Infatti ho appena detto a Sassoin che domani mattina andrà a cercare il dottore, così potrà visitare quel poveraccio di tuo marito."

"Domani Padre? Siete sicuro che sia saggio aspettare fino a domani? Io spero che si svegli prima! Io ….. insomma …. io e lui …. Charles intendo, non abbiamo mai, sottolineo MAI, ehm …. avete capito vero Padre?"

" ORA BASTA JOSEPHINE! ANCORA UNA PAROLA E VAI DRITTO IN CAMERA TUA!"

"Ma io voglio stare in camera con il MIO Charles, è stata Marianne a trascinarmi qui!"

Sono livido di rabbia, mi alzo di scatto e dico: " Ho cambiato idea! SIEDITI E MANGIA!"

"Ecco... si … si … ma poi vado da mio marito."

Infondo devo mantenermi in buona salute, se voglio godere ancora delle attenzioni del mio Charles! E poi, questa creatura che porto in grembo reclama la sua cena! E Charles dovrà trovarmi in ottima salute al suo risveglio!

Guardo il mio Auguuuustin, che tempra, è un vero uomo! Comanda la sua famiglia come fosse il suo esercito! Un uomo tutto d'un pezzo. Forte, deciso, autoritario…. Oh ….. deve essere un amante insaziabile! Quanto lo desidero!

"Padre, ditemi, dove sono Oscar e Andrè? Non li vedo qui con noi! SE io non posso …. allora anche mia sorella deve riposare!"

"SANTO CIELO JOSEPHINEEEEE!"

"Cosa!"

"MI RICORDI TUA SORELLA LUISA!"

"Io?! Assolutamente no!"

" Si invece, sei identica a lei! Ma bada, se non ti calmi giuro che chiederò all'oste di prepararti il laudano."

Non resisto, le parole del vecchio pazzo e di sua figlia mi fanno andare fuori di testa, vorrei ridere ma non posso, mi sfogo con il mio amico Gerard, tirandogli un calcio negli stinchi sotto il tavolo.

"AHIA! Ma dico amico sei per caso impazzito!" Mi passo la mano sulla bocca, per impedirmi di ridere e sussurro a fatica: " Scusami … ma .. ma … non l'ho fatta a posta! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah …"

"SASSIOINNNN SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DIAVOLO TI PRENDE!"

"Nulla Signore, assolutamente nulla! Piuttosto, devo portare la cena in camera alle nostre colombelle?! ih ih ih …"

"NIENTE AFFATTO SASSOIN! Sono sicuro che avrebbero avvisato nel caso in cui avessero deciso di non scendere! Tra poco saranno qui!"

"Certo Signore, come desiderate! Io comunque andrei a vedere se scendono, non vorrei che diventasse tutto freddo!"

" ZITTO E RIMANI Lì SEDUTO!"

"Sissignore! Andate Voi, Signore?!"

Ascolto i discorsi dei grandi e domando: "Zio Augustin, perché Vi arrabbiate, forse non lo sapete che fa male arrabbiarsi tanto?"

"Oh, Carlo, stai tranquillo figliolo, non mi sono affatto arrabbiato! Sto solo spiegando delle questioni …. ecco … da adulti a mia figlia Joséphine!"

"Si, zio l'avevo intuito, ma quello che non ho capito è perché lo zio Charles sta dormendo? Forse si è sentito male per colpa della zia Joséphine?"

"Ecco, vedi, Charles è molto stanco! Lui non è abituato a viaggiare così tanto a cavallo, battersi, stare sempre all'erta, fare i turni di guardia! Insomma, non è un soldato, e adesso è stanco. Ha solo bisogno di riposare!"

" Si, zio, ma poco fa avete detto a zia Joséphine che deve lasciarlo tranquillo! Zia perché non volete che lo zio riposi?"

"Oh …. ehm …. Carlo, a me piace molto godere della compagnia di mio marito! Ecco …. mi manca molto! Tutto qui!"

"Ehmm .. si … forse ho capito! Come mio padre che vuole rimanere continuamente solo con mia madre. Ma io stasera gli ho promesso che dormirò tutto solo nella mia camera." Dico deciso ed orgoglioso della mia decisione! Io sono grande!

Mia nipote Joséphine mi guarda maliziosa e ribatte: "Ah … e bravo zio! Però non siete stanco?! Non avete sonno zio?!"

" Emmm.. Coff … cof … coff …"

" Attento zio, se mangiate troppo in fretta rischiate davvero che il boccone vi vada di traverso."

"JOSEPHINNNNNE! Ha ragione tuo padre! Sei uguale alle zio Claud!"

"Ahhh questa si che è bella zio! Forse non siete anche Voi suo nipote? Anzi, credo che Voi lo siate ancora di più, dato che siete il nipote diretto! "

"Augustin! Ti prego, fai tacere tua figlia! è una sfrontata!"

Certe volte mi chiedo a chi assomigli! Mio fratello non è così, e mia cognata neppure, almeno per come la ricordo io.

Vedo Riccardo e i suoi uomini sorride, è facile capire a cosa stiano pensando, infondo anche le figlie del vecchio pazzo gli somigliano.

All'improvviso sento la voce di Oscar alle mie spalle: "Joséphine, possibile che non ci debba essere un poco di tranquillità?! Padre, cosa sta succedendo, perché discutete?"

"Oh, Oscar figliola, ci stavamo preoccupando per la vostra assenza! Pensa che Sassoin voleva venire a cercarvi! Su su, siediti qui, vicino a me! Anche tu Andrè!"

Le parole di mio padre mi mettono in imbarazzo ma riesco a controllare le mie emozioni. Annuisco, André ed io prendiamo posto accanto a mio padre. Cominciamo a cenare in un'atmosfera alquanto tesa e non ne capisco la ragione.

"Oscar, figliola, dimmi, ti sei riposata un poco? E' per questo che avete fatto tardi?! Stai bene?"

Mia sorella Joséphine irrompe: " Padre, ringraziate che Carlo è qui con noi, altrimenti sapete cosa direi?! Altro che riposare! E adesso è meglio che continuiamo a cenare!"

"Joséphine, sorellina, si può sapere di cosa parli? E poi dov'è tuo marito?!"

" E' in camera nostra, è un tantino stanco e ha deciso di riposare."

"Ah...stanco? Capisco Joséphine, ma non mangia nulla?!"

" Ehhh No! Nulla! Ma spero che al mio ritorno lo trovi sveglio e soprattutto riposato!"

"Ah ….. Andrè, tu hai capito cosa è successo?!"

" Assolutamente …"

"Ma come potresti saperlo caro cognato, visto che eri impegnato con mia sorella!"

Mia sorella Oscar, fuori di se, ribatte: "JOSEPHINNNNNE! Smettila o giuro che farai una gran brutta fine!"

" Povera me! E va bene, non dico più nulla, soddisfatta?!"

Mio padre incalza: "Fin tanto che non apri bocca, posso ritenermi soddisfatto, e adesso mangiamo!"

Mio figlio ed io serviamo a tavola e, dopo aver consegnato il pasto a tutti, ci ritiriamo in cucina.

"Aldo, hai sentito?!"

"Si, certo padre … Padre, sono confuso, ma io …. Ma non sono tutti uomini?"

"Ecco …. Io .. credo di si …."

"Ma no padre, ascoltando i loro discorsi, ho capito che almeno quello che è seduto di spalle è una donna, non un uomo!"

"Si … certo, almeno credo! …. Ma … io …."

"Ma che razza di gente stiamo ospitando?"

"Non lo so Aldo, io a questo punto non capisco più nulla! Però a guardarli bene, anche se sono vestiti tutti in abiti maschili, a parte quella donna antipatica e la sua serva che si porta sempre dietro quei cagnacci rumorosi, alcuni di loro hanno lineamenti delicati, femminei."

"Padre anche quel capellone che è seduto tra la servitù sarà una donna?"

"Ma cosa dici Aldo! Quello puzzerà e si comporterà come una donna ma si vede da un miglio che è un uomo, almeno credo! Però, se tutti i francesi sono così, allora dobbiamo proprio starcene alla larga! Per fortuna che tua sorella ha rifiutato il figlio dei Moriseaux, altrimenti avremmo corso il rischio di imparentarci con gente simile. Che Dio ce ne scampi! E tu Aldo, vedi di corteggiare solo ragazze italiane, per lo meno siamo sicuri che tra noi c'è differenza tra maschi e femmine!"

"Padre non credete di esagerare adesso?"

"No, Signorino! Dopo aver ascoltato questa gente, comincio a preoccuparmi per il futuro dei miei figli, visto che sulle nostre terre vivono troppi francesi!"

Appena terminiamo la cena appoggio il tovagliolo sul tavolo, sposto la sedia e mi alzo per correre dal mio Charles, spero che si sia ripreso, il mio adorato sposso! Non faccio in tempo a fare due passi verso le scale che sento la voce di mio padre alle spalle dirmi: "Aspetta, dove stai andando così di corsa?"

"Che domanda Padre, ma da mio marito, ovviamente!"

"Aspetta, vengo con te, voglio vedere se quel povero diavolo si è svegliato."

"Padre, siete davvero insopportabile!"

"MA COME OSI RIVOLGERTI A ME IN QUESTO MODO!"

Meglio non rispondere a mio padre, altrimenti cominciamo a discutere ed io, almeno in questo momento, non me la sento, sono troppo preoccupata per mio marito.

Entriamo in camera mia, guardo verso il letto e sussurro: "Nulla, continua a dormire…."

Scuoto la testa sconsolata. Però quanto è bello il mio Charles, anche quando dorme è bellissimo, con i suoi pochi capelli sparsi, il viso rotondo, rilassato, ogni tanto lo sento mugugnare qualcosa, ma non si sveglia ahhh….sospiro rassegnata.

"E lascialo riposare, non disturbare il suo sonno, capito Joséphine?!"

"Padre, credo che tutti voi vi siate fatti un'opinione sbagliata sul mio conto! Amo Charles, e non è certo mia intenzione perderlo."

"Finalmente ascolto un discorso sensato. Sono molto stanco, vado in camera mia. Negli ultimi giorni, con tutto quello che è successo, ho riposato pochissimo, non ce la faccio più. Buona notte Joséphine e che sia davvero una buona notte!" Dico guardando serio mia figlia.

"Buona notte Padre!... Padre non dubitate, anche questa notte come quella precedente dormirò! Voi piuttosto, attento a non collassare come il mio povero marito!"

"Arg…. Meglio andare!"

Sono nella camera di Anna, con noi c'è Carlo, mi dice: "Padre, non appena l'oste mi avrà preparato la camera, mi accompagnerete?"

"Ma certo Carlo, voglio metterti a letto e, insieme a tua madre, reciteremo la preghiera. Lo sai che è buona abitudine ringraziare nostro Signore della giornata che ci ha concesso!"

"Si, lo so Padre."

"Anna, hanno bussato …"

"E permesso?"

"Ah è il garzone…"

"Signore, la stanza per il signorino è pronta."

"Bene! Anna, accompagniamo Carlo, andiamo."

"Si, Armand …"

Finalmente sono in camera mia, che giornata caotica! Ho bisogno di dormire altrimenti anch'io come Charles finirò col collassare. Certo non a causa del lavoro che mia figlia gli impone ma per via delle tensioni a cui sono continuamente sottoposto. Prima di mettermi a letto voglio darmi l'ennesima rinfrescata. Certo per essere settembre stasera fa molto caldo, credo che rinuncerò a dormire con la camicia, le coulottes saranno più che sufficienti.

"Bene Carlo, dopo la preghiera serale, tua madre ed io ti lasciamo dormire."

"Padre…"

"Si, dimmi figliolo!"

"Voi dormirete in camera con lo zio Augustin, non è vero?"

"Ehmm… sssi si Carlo…"

"Madre, mi dispiace lasciarvi sola ma, come saprete, ormai sono grande e non posso farvi più compagnia durante la notte! E poi non correte più alcun pericolo, visto che mio padre e gli altri hanno catturato i briganti che Vi avevano rapita!"

Mi reclino su mio figlio, lo bacio e sussurro: " Sta tranquillo tesoro, ormai siamo tutti al sicuro."

"Grazie Padre! … Buona notte Madre!"

"Buona notte Carlo!"

Non appena Anna ed io usciamo dalla stanza di nostro figlio, le prendo la mano, la bacio con passione, sussurro: " Adesso a noi due, madame Jarjayes!"

"Oh Armand, che emozione sentirmi chiamare così! Ti amo Armand!"

"Oh Anna, su andiamo in camera tua!"

Mi accingo a portare della cioccolata calda in una delle stanze dei miei avventori, quando vedo il fratello del francese avvinghiato a una donna, almeno credo che lo sia. Mio padre ha ragione, sono proprio strani i francesi, meglio stargli alla larga. Però come ospiti sono davvero generosi!

Spalanco con irruenza la porta della nostra camera, entro per primo, tiro a me Anna e, con impeto giro la chiave nella serratura, sussurro impaziente: " Finalmente Anna, questa notte sarai mia … mia …. Non vedo l'ora! Baciami Anna, non resisto un minuto di più!"

"Madame avete davvero deciso di andare dal Generale?!"

"Ma certo Armaaandina, non senti quanto profumo ho messo?! Voglio che il mio Augustinnn, non appena mi veda entrare, si inebri della mia essenza di donna! Armandiiiina ti prego veglia sulle mie creature, credo che tornerò domani mattina all'alba! Ih ih …"

"Vi auguro Madame di essere più fortunata di me!"

"Grazie Armandina! Oh Augustin adesso a noi due! Vedremo se non accetterai l'amore da una donna come me!"

"Oh Anna, Anna! Ti prego lasciati spogliare …"

"Ih ih … Armand così mi fai il solletico, calmati …."

"Oh Anna, ma come faccio a calmarmi se è più di una settimana che ti guardo solamente! Ti voglio Anna, ti voglio, adesso subito!"

"Armand ma cosa fai?! Guarda, hai annodato i lacci del corsetto anziché scioglierli, adesso sarà impossibile liberarmi …"

"Aspetta, fa vedere…. Hai ragione, è impossibile scioglierli, sono tutti annodati."

"Adesso come facciamo?"

"Aspetta prendo il coltellino…."

"Ih ih ih …Armand vuoi davvero tagliarli?"

"Certo cara! A mali estremi, estremi rimedi!"

Prendo il coltello che ho riposto nel cassetto, mi avvicino ad Anna, lo faccio passare all'interno del suo seno e, con tocco deciso, taglio i lacci lasciando che il corsetto, che comprime il suo meraviglioso petto, cade a terra lasciando libero ai miei occhi il suo seno, sussurro estasiato: " Sei bellissima!"

"Armand, che strana luce che hai …."

"Anna, capisci che mi stai facendo impazzire?! Ti desidero Anna!"

Armand mi abbraccia e continua a posare le sue labbra sulle mie, per poi scendere sul collo e sul mio petto, avvampo per l'emozione e con voce roca sussurro: " A… Armand… non so da quanto tempo che non vedevo quella luce nei tuoi occhi…"

"Anna, ed io non ricordo nemmeno, da quanto tempo non ti desidero in questo modo! E' passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che sei stata mia. Ti voglio …."

Dopo l'ennesima rinfrescata, esco dalla stanza da bagno per infilarmi nel mio letto, sussurro: "Che strano stasera, non faccio che altro che avvampare, eppure non fa poi tanto caldo. Forse sarà l'assenza della mia Marguerite! Oh mia cara e bellissima moglie, sapessi quanto mi manchi! …. E pensare che stiamo sprecando i migliori anni della nostra vita stando per tanto tempo così lontani! Ma questa volta, giuro amore mio, che sarà la mia ultima missione. Non appena tornerò a Parigi, anch'io come quell'imbecille di Sassoin chiederò il congedo. Basta, voglio trascorrere questi anni accanto a te moglie mia. Abbiamo fatto fin troppi sacrifici per l'amor di patria!"

Mi metto a letto e continuo: " Mio caro Armand, se pensi che solo tu ti sia sacrificato per l'uniforme che hai indossato fino a qualche settimana fa, ti sbagli di grosso! No Signore, anch'io ho sofferto la lontananza della mia famiglia e soprattutto da mia moglie! Ahhhh come sarà difficile riposare stanotte, c'è qualcuno che non vuol sentir ragione di lasciarmi in pace!"

Continuo a rigirarmi nel letto, seppur stanco non riesco a dormire: desidero troppo la mia Marguerite!

Mi alzo di scatto dal letto e digrigno: "Meglio infilarmi nuovamente nella vasca, l'acqua sarà fredda, non può che farmi bene!"

Mi avvio nella toilette, quando sento bussare.

"Dannazione, adesso chi sarà! Possibile che non mi debbano lasciare mai tranquillo!"

Un altro tocco.

"Si, un momento arrivo!"

Senza pensarci apro la porta, indosso solo le coulottes, tanto a quest'ora può venire in camera mia solo mio fratello, sono sicuro che non sarà riuscito a combinare nulla con Anna nemmeno questa volta!

Ancora un tocco, questa volta più deciso.

"ARRIVO, UN ATTIMO, QUANTA FRETTA! MA SI PUO' SAPERE CHI BUSSA A QUEST'ORA?"

Che emozione, è la voce del mio generale, sento il cuore battere all'impazzata, credo che stia avvampando. Non voglio annunciarmi, desidero essere una bella sorpresa per il mio bellissimo adone!

Vedo la porta spalancarsi con irruenza, vedo il mio Augustin in mutande, non posso fare a meno di guardarlo in tutta la sua potenza, mi mordo un labbro e con sguardo ammiccante avanzo prepotentemente nella sua stanza, chiudo la porta e sussurro appena: "Augustin, questa notte sarete mio!"

"COSA! Ma dico, siete per caso uscita di senno!"

Davanti a me vedo Madame Giovanna Battista, con indosso una sottile vestaglia ed una lunga camicia da notte, trasparente, che poco lascia all'immaginazione. Devo dire che è una bella donna, ma non è la mia Marguerite!

"Augustin, forza fatemi entrare!" Dico mentre spingo verso l'interno della stanza la mia preda!

" Madame Battista, forse non vi siete accorta che non sono impresentabile."

"Oh...ma a me Voi andate bene così! In tutto il Vostro vistoso vigore! Sono certa che passeremo una notte molto calda! Bollente!" Dico sfiorando con le mani, leggera, il petto del mio Augustin!

Prendo le sue mani, le allontano e ribatto: "Madame, forse durante la cena avete esagerato con il vino?!"

"Assolutamente no! Vi voglio e vi avrò!"

Slaccio con un gesto aggraziato il nastro della mia vestaglia e la lascio cadere a terra, ai miei piedi. Indosso solo la mia sottile camicia da notte, bianca, con la parte superiore in pizzo trasparente, che cade a fasciarmi dolcemente i fianchi.

" MADAME! Si può sapere cosa fate! Forza, copritevi immediatamente!"

Inizio a slacciare anche i nastrini della camicia da notte. Piano, lentamente, mentre mi avvicino al mio Augustin...

Indietreggio, la sfacciataggine di madame mi manda su tutte le furie e comincio ad alzare i toni: " MADAME, NON VOGLIO SEMBRARVI SCORTESE, MA VI INVITO A LASCIARE LA MIA STANZA!"

Inizio a sudare, adesso come faccio a liberarmi di questa donna? Io voglio solo la mia Marguerite!

"Certo...domani mattina però! Su, non fatevi pregare! Si vede che anche Voi mi desiderate!"

" CO... COSA! Madame vi prego, non vorrei che scoppiasse uno scandalo, non gioverebbe a nessuno dei due, quindi, vi invito per l'ennesima volta a lasciare la mia stanza!" Dico mentre afferro i miei pantaloni e tento di infilarmeli ma inutilmente, perché la presenza di questa donna mi irrita moltissimo.

"Oh...basta! Vi voglio! E Voi volete me!" Lascio cadere la camicia da notte ai miei piedi e avanzo nuda, ad ogni mio passo, Augustin indietreggia, fino a cadere sul letto. Ora sarà finalmente mio!

" Ma … ma.… ma dico! Vi ordino di coprirvi!"

"Oh...basta! Vi voglio! E Voi volete me!"

" Via… allontanatevi…. io … io …. non voglio offendervi madame ma non ho alcun interesse per voi e non sento alcuna attrazione. Quindi andate via!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, ho detto che vi voglio, e vi avrò, adesso , subito!"

Mi alzo dal letto rapido, con uno scatto degno di un felino, e mi dirigo verso la toillette, sperando di liberarmi di questa donna assatanata. Nulla continua ad avanzare.

Avanzo nuda, ad ogni mio passo, Augustin indietreggia, entra nella sala da bagno, lo seguo, vedo la vasca pronta, lo raggiungo, poso le mie labbra sulle sue ma lui indietreggia ancora e, mentre si pulisce, cade nell'acqua.

SPLASC….

"Accidenti, ci mancava solo che finissi nella vasca .."

"Vedrete Augustin, sarà bellissimo nella vasca da bagno! Ora sarete solamente mio!"

"COSA! NON OSERETE FARE UNA COSA SIMILE, SPERO?!"

Entro rapida nella vasca, incurante delle lamentele del mio Augustin!

"Non vedo perché non dovrei … vi desidero, mi desiderate, lo so …."

"VE L'HO GIA' DETTO: IO NON VI DESIDERO…. USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DALLA VASCA …. MI STATE SCHIACCIANDO …..!"

Questo è davvero troppo, questa donna si è installato a cavalcioni su di me, dentro la vasca! E lei è . è….. completamente nuda! Santo cielo, e adesso come faccio?!

La sento posare le sue mani sul mio petto, poi piano scendono, in una lenta carezza, mi sento sempre più irritato, non sono queste mani che sogno, non è questo corpo che desidero!

"Augustin! Un poco di collaborazione! Su...qui è tutto morto! …. Auguuuustiiiin! Non sarete mica un sodimiiiita!" Dico scandalizzata dalla mancanza di reazione nelle sue parti basse!

"MADAME! HO PROCREATO BEN SEI FIGLIE E SONO SPOSATO DA BEN QUARANT'ANNI, QUINDI, COME POTETE INTUIRE, SONO UN UOMO, UN UOMO A TUTTI GLI EFFETTI E VOI LASCIATEMI USCIRE DALLA VASCA, MI STATE SCHIACCIANDO CON IL VOSTRO DOLCE PESO!"

"Io Vi voglio! Mai, dico mai, non ho ottenuto ciò che desidero! Quindi o Voi siete un sodomita o sarete mio!" Dico scandalizzata dalle parole del MIO Augustin.

" MA IO NON VOGLIO VOI, COME DEBBO SPIEGARVELO …."

"Fatemi contenta! Dimostratemi che uomo siete!" Dico mentre con le mani mi avventuro verso il suo paradiso!

"MADAME, VOI MI STATE FACENDO URLARE COME UN OSSESSO, LASCIATEMI IN PACE. HO BISOGNO DI DORMIRE!"

"Augustin, siete sicuro di essere ancora ... ehm ... funzionante? Perché qui... non c'è vita! Eppure, quando mi avete accolta in camera vostra, eravate nel vostro pieno vigore … forse non vi piace farlo nella vasca da bagno? Se è così, usciamo immediatamente e andiamo sul letto!"

" COSA! ORA BASTA!" La sollevo, esco dalla vasca e ripongo Madame a terra, sono bagnato fradicio, prendo un asciugamano, lo passo tra i capelli e continuo: " Madame, uscite dalla vasca, asciugatevi e lasciate immediatamente la mia camera. CHIARO!"

"Oh...insomma! Come siete nervoso! Su su ... capita a tutti una defaiance! State tranquillo, domani faremo scintille!" Esco piano dalla vasca, mi struscio sul corpo bagnato del mio Augustin, prendo un asciugamano e mi avvolgo. "A domani mio caro!"

" DOMANI! NON CI PENSATE! FUORIIII!…"

Sono tra le braccia di Armand, mi bacia, lo bacio, ancora, Armand si libera della sua biancheria intima quando sentiamo delle urla provenire dalla camera accanto. Armand si solleva da me, e dice:" Ma è mio fratello, perché sta urlando in questo modo?! Forse gli è accaduto qualcosa …"

"Oh...Armand! Uff... credo che tu debba andare a controllare. In fondo lui ci sta aiutando..."

" Anna, io …. Meglio lasciar stare, di sicuro starà discutendo con Joséphine …."

" No Armand, ascolta, si sentono delle strani voci e poi … Armand, hai sentito? Un tonfo, forse tuo fratello si è fatto male! Su caro rivestiamoci, magari ha bisogno di aiuto!"

"E va bene Anna, come vuoi tu! Ma tu Anna resta qui! Non ti muovere!"

" Si, come vuoi tu caro … ti aspetto…"

Degli strani rumori e delle grida disturbano il mio sonno, tocco il braccio di mio marito e dico: "André, André… su svegliati!"

"Oscar, cosa c'è? Non ti senti bene? Uhm... vieni..."

Allungo una mano per stringere a me la mia Oscar.

"André, io sto bene, ma credo che mio padre abbia qualche problema, su forza alzati e vestiti."

"Ma Oscar ... é notte! Daiiii! Io non ho sentito nulla! Su, vieni qui e abbracciami!"

Lascio il letto rapida, mi sfilo la camicia da notte e mi rivesto in tutta fretta, dico: " Se tu vuoi rimanere a letto fa pure. Io vado a vedere cosa succede a mio padre." Dico guardando di traverso mio marito, lo stesso sguardo che riservo ai miei soldati indisciplinati.

"No no...va bene, vengo con te. Però se poi si arrabbia...io non c'entro nulla!"

Mi alzo e afferro i miei vestiti.

"Uhm...però Oscar, potresti occuparti di me! Così...senza la camicia da notte...uhm...Oscar..."

"Oh André, adesso basta! Ho l'impressione che mia sorella ti abbia contagiato. Io vado, tu resta pure qui!"

"Vengo vengo ... non ti arrabbiare! È che sei così bella ... sensuale ... non é colpa mia se ti amo!"

Dico con sguardo innocente mentre una parte di me dimostra quanto io la amo!

" Andrè ti lascio ai tuoi discorsi, io vado!"

"Aspettami!" Afferro veloce la mano della mia Oscar ed insieme usciamo dalla nostra stanza, e pazienza se non ho indosso la camicia!

"Alain, senti queste grida, provengono dalla stanza del Generale, forse un attentato. Prendo la spada!"

"Andiamo rapidi! Certo che qui sono notti che non si dorme! Gerard...io non ce la faccio più!"

"Nemmeno io amico, però non dimentichiamo che siamo in missione, non a villeggiare, su sbrighiamoci, andiamo a vedere cosa succede!"

Sono nella mia camera, non riesco a dormire. Veglio il mio Charles nella speranza che si svegli. Mi convinco che almeno per stasera continuerà a dormire, decido di cambiarmi d'abito e indossare la camicia da notte quando all'improvviso sento le grida di mio padre provenire dalla sua stanza. Decido di accorrere, chissà cosa gli sarà successo!

Vedo spalancarsi la porta della mia stanza ed entrare mia figlia Oscar, seguita da Andrè, come una furia. Dietro di loro vedo arrivare Alain, Gerard e mia figlia Joséphine. Santo cielo! E adesso cosa penseranno con questa pazza mezza nuda in camera mia?!

"Padre! Cosa é successo? E quella...COSA CI FA QUELLA IN CAMERA VOSTRA?!" Urlo con la spada sguainata mentre madame Battista tenta di coprirsi!

" NOOOOO SAAAANTO CIELO! Madame soldato anche Voi qui!"

Joséphine incalza: " Padre si può sapere cosa stavate combinando con madame Battista?! Forse Vi siete dimenticato di mia madre?"

"COSA CI FATE VOI QUI! SIETE TALE E QUALE ALLA VOSTRA SERVA! MA IO PASSO ANCHE VOI A FIL DI SPADA!"

" Noooo Ma ma madame … ecco … io ….AUGUUUUSTINNNN VI PREGO SALVATEMI DALLA FURIA CIECA DI VOSTRA FIGLIA! Madame, non potete tagliarmi i vestiti, sono già nuda. Auguuustin abbi almeno la compiacenza di passarmi i vestiti!"

"ARRANGIATEVI! Anzi, se non uscite immediatamente aiuterò mia figlia! FUORI!"

Entro nella stanza di mio fratello, non ci posso credere, sono senza parole: vedo mio fratello in coullottes, bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, e madame Battista nuda, anche lei bagnata che tenta di coprirsi mentre nella stanza di Augustin si è scatenato l'inferno.

Anche Marianne e suo marito arrivano, mia nipote sbraita: "NON BASTAVA LA VOSTRA SERVA, ADESSO ANCHE VOI VOLETE APPROPRIARVI DI UN UOMO SPOSATO?! E VOI PADRE, COSA CI FATE CON QUESTA DONNA, AVANTI SPIEGATEVI!"

"Oscar, figliola, ti prego calmati. Tutta questa confusione non ti fa bene. Questa pazza si è infilata in camera mia, ho cercato di allontanarla ma non ci sono riuscito. Questa é peggio della sua cameriera. Ora calmati. Metti via la spada."

Le urla sono talmente concitate che non posso aspettare Armand in camera mia, mi alzo dal letto e mi rivesto in fretta. Esco nel corridoio, le grida diventano sempre più incisive. Penso a Carlo: di questo passo si sveglierà, non voglio che si spaventi nuovamente. Raggiungo la stanza di mio cognato, è il caos, non si capisce nulla, tutti inveiscono ma non capisco contro chi o cosa.

"FUORI TUTTI! TUTTTTTTIIIIII!"

Oscar inveisce: "PADRE, IMMAGINO CHE ANCHE QUESTA DONNA VOLEVA APPROFITTARE DI VOI, NON E' VERO!?"

Joséphine incalza: " PADRE, NON VORREI CHE VOI AVESTE PROVOCATO DELIBERATAMENTE QUESTA SITUAZIONE…."

"COSA? JOSEPHINNNNE! DOVRESTI VERGOGNARTI!"

" PADRE, VOI SIETE IN ASTINENZA DA TROPPO TEMPO ….."

"Smettila! TACI!"

"Come SI SPIEGA CHE MADAME SIA NUDA?!"

"Cosa?! Questa squinternata si é spogliata, cerca di sedurmi, e tu te la prendi con me?!"

Marianne guarda Battista e continua: "MADAME, CONFESSATE! VOLEVATE INFILARVI NEL LETTO DI MIO PADRE ED E' PER QUESTO CHE VI SIETE SPOGLIATA? FORSE SPERAVATE DI OCCUPARE IL POSTO DI MIA MADRE!"

"CERTO CHE SI! VOSTRO PADRE É COSÌ AFFASCINANTE...PECCATO CHE LÌ GIÙ SIA TUTTO MORTO!" UUff...

"Ehi...non scherziamo! Morto cosa?!"

" SI MORTO, ALTRIMENTI PERCHE' NON HO VISTO ALCUN SEGNO VITALE CON ME?"

Oscar avanza con la spada sguainata, è furiosa, ha uno sguardo che uccide, e inveisce: "COME VI PERMETTETE! MIO PADRE E TUTTI GLI UOMINI DELLA MIA FAMIGLIA SONO FEDELI ALLE LORO MOGLI! MA SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA VI SIETE MESSE INTESTA VOI E QUELLA SGALLETTATA DELLA VOSTRA CAMERIERA?!"

"IO voglio solo mia moglie! Mettetevelo bene in testa. Oppure tornate a Costigliole! VOI e la vostra cameriera!"

"Ben detto Padre, che se ne vadano. Qui non sono gradite!"

Questa volta sono d'accordo con mio padre, che queste due pazze se ne tornino a casa loro. Io non le voglio con noi!

Avanzo timidamente verso la stanza del Generale, vedo il mio fidanzato raggiungermi, mi dice: "Elena, mi dispiace che voi assistiate a questa scena, spero che tutto questo non pregiudichi il nostro matrimonio."

"Victor, io...non avrei mai creduto che mia zia fosse così! Mi dispiace davvero! Victor, promettetemi che Voi non mi tradirete mai!"

Vedo la mia fidanzata scoppiare in lacrime, non resisto, l'avvolgo in un abbraccio, sussurro: "Vi prego Elena, calmatevi, non voglio vedervi piangere."

"Victor! Vi giuro che io non sono come mia zia!"

"Lo so Elena. Voi siete una brava ragazza …."

"Grazie Victor! Grazie!"

Vedo tutte le figlie del mio Augustin scagliarsi contro di me, mi difendo dicendo: "Vostro padre mi piace, si può sapere che male c'è?! Forse non avete frequentato i salotti di Versailles?!"

" Alain, non ci posso credere!"

" Nemmeno io Gerard. Questa è davvero una gabbia di matti! …. Ih ih … Gerard, comunque prima o poi doveva accadere! Madame pom pom non poteva resistere ancora a lungo. Sai cosa ti dico amico?!"

"Cosa Alain?!"

"Che ha resistito fin troppo, credevo che madame saltasse addosso al vecchio pazzo già da tempo, invece ha resistito fino adesso."

"Alain, secondo te, dopo quanto successo, cosa accadrà a madame?"

"Non lo so amico ma sono sicuro che la dama in questione non ha scampo: guarda le donne Jarjayes, sono indiavolate, povera madame pom pom! Ih ih ih …."

Mi avvicino alla piccola folla che si è radunata nella stanza di mio cognato, chiamo in disparte mio marito.

"Armand…:"

"Anna sei qui!"

"Armand, temo che con tutto questo trambusto Carlo si possa svegliare."

"Oh no! Ti prego mio Dio, anche questo NOO!"

"Armand, cosa fai imprechi?!"

"Anna, non era mia intenzione, ma l'ultima cosa che potrebbe accadere in questo momento è che nostro figlio si svegli. Giuro che non lo sopporterei!"

"Armand, giuro amore mio che non ti riconosco più…"

"Anna, non mi riconosco più, nemmeno io . Ti prego Anna, lasciamo questo guazzabuglio, che se la sbrighi mio fratello e torniamo in camera nostra."

"Armand …. Io …. Come sei strano …. Armand è questo l'effetto che ti fa, starmi lontano?"

"Anna sono giorni che ti desidero, su andiamo via …."

" Come vuoi caro, andiamo!"

Lasciamo la camera di mio fratello, percorriamo il piccolo corridoio quando all'improvviso sentiamo le grida di mio figlio.

"MADREEEEE! DOVE SIETE! HO PAURA! UEEEEEEE…."

Non appena lo sentiamo piangere e invocare sua madre, Anna si precipita nella sua stanza, mentre io sussurro infastidito:" Mio Dio, credo che il ruolo di padre che mi aspetta, non sarà affatto facile da assolvere! Signore dammi la forza per non impazzire! E pensare che a breve avrò un altro figlio! Cosa ne sarà di me?! Temo che seguirò il consiglio di mio fratello Augustin: domani mattina rapirò mia moglie, la porterò via lontana da qui, da tutti, almeno per un paio d'ore. Non ne posso più! Santa pazienza, ti prego non abbandonarmi!" Dico raggiungendo la stanza di Carlo mentre sento alle mie spalle le urla delle mie nipoti provenire dalla stanza di Augustin. Che notte infernale!

Vedo Madame Battista difendersi dalle mie figlie mentre in uno spiraglio di spazio vedo i soldati di mia figlia sghignazzare divertiti, sono all'apice della follia, debbo pure sfogarmi con qualcuno, urlo: "SASSOIN, LA SALLE, VOI DUE VI OCCUPERETE DI SPALARE LETAME PER TUTTA LA DURATA DELLA MISSIONE, CAPITOOOOO!"

Gerard ed io ci guardiamo spaventati, ribatto: " Signore, cosa c'entriamo noi, se madame pom pom vi ha assalito?"

"ZITTO SASSOIN! CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

" Alain, questa si che è una vera ingiustizia! I prigionieri vengono trattati meglio di noi!"

"Che ci vuoi fare amico mio, infondo il vecchio pazzo deve pur prendersela con qualcuno. Sai cosa ti dico amico?"

"Cosa Alain?"

"Ormai siamo stati puniti, tanto vale goderci lo spettacolo! Ah ah ah ah ah ah…"

"Giusto amico! Ah ah ah ah ha …"

"Carlo tesoro, non piangere!"

"MADREEEE UEEEE… TEMEVO CHE VI AVESSERO RAPITA ANCORA! UEEEEE…."

Stringo a me mio figlio, lo accarezzo e pacatamente, rispondo: " Sono qui con te, caro! Su tranquillo!"

"Sing .. sing … Madre, perché queste grida? Sing … sing…"

Faccio un lungo sospiro, mi avvicino a mio figlio, dico: "Carlo figliolo, non devi preoccuparti. Sai, a volte i grandi discutono ma non è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti!"

"Si, si, però …. Padre, Madre, stanotte voglio che dormiate con me!"

Vedo Armand tirare su lo sguardo, dico a mio figlio: " Ma come facciamo a dormire in tre nel tuo letto?!"

"Madre, basta stringerci un pochino e ci riusciremo, su venite qui. Madre voglio che stiate accanto a me e anche voi Padre, vi voglio dall'altra parte. Su, così… voglio dormire in mezzo a voi!"

Sospiro ancora non so quante volte, Anna ed io entriamo nel letto con nostro figlio. Lui è al centro, allunga le braccia e mi dice: " Padre, ho sempre desiderato dormire almeno una volta con voi e mia madre, spero che non vi dispiaccia!"

"Ecco … io …. No… certo che non mi dispiace Carlo…"

"Dite davvero Padre?! Forse voi volevate dormire abbracciato a mia madre, non è vero?!"

"Ecco… no … Carlo credo che tu abbia ragione, non abbiamo mai dormito tutti e tre insieme, questa notte lo faremo."

Mio figlio si stringe a me, mi bacia e sussurra: "Grazie Padre! Vi voglio tanto bene!"

Guardo Anna, mi sorride, il bacio di mio figlio ha placato la mia ansia, sorrido e con tono paziente, rispondo: "Anch'io ti voglio bene figlio mio!"

"Riccardo, ma li senti lì fuori?!"

"Ih ih … Beppe, come non sentirli! Ci hanno lasciato la porta aperta. Certo che, alla fine, quella donna si è decisa ad entrare nel letto del Generale! Ah ah ah ah …."

" Si, ma senza successo capo! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Aldo …."

"Padre, avete visto che branco di scalmanati?"

"Figliolo, in tutti questi anni, non ho mai visto nulla di simile! Ih ih ih … Mai abbiamo assistito a una cosa simile, nemmeno quando arrivano i soldati per intrattenersi con le ragazze!"

"Già, vero padre! Padre, avete ragione riguardo ai francesi."

"In merito a cosa figliolo?"

"Almeno questi sono tutti fuori di testa, non si capisce tra tutti chi sono gli uomini e chi le donne! Pensate che stasera, mentre portavo la cioccolata a due di loro, ho visto il fratello del vecchio avvinghiato a … a … credo che dovesse essere una donna."

"Uomini, donne, e chi ci capisce nulla! Che facciano ciò che vogliono, l'importante è che ci abbiano pagato, meglio andare a dormire figliolo!"

"Voi se volete andate pure, io voglio godermi lo spettacolo."

"Già hai ragione, quando capiterà ancora una cosa simile?! Rimaniamo qui nell'angolo e continuiamo a divertirci Aldo! Ih ih ih … Questa sarà una notte indimenticabile! Ah ah ah …"

_**Puglia, dal Castel del Monte con furore**_

_**La rabbia dei fratelli Jarjayes**_

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin … ma dove siamo?"

_**Augustin:**_ "Non so che dirti Armand! Mi sono sentito catapultare in questo posto senza preavviso e, per di più, senza che le Arpie si facciano vedere!"

_**Armand:**_ "Oh Augustin, stavolta sono davvero arrabbiato! Quelle due l'hanno fatta davvero grossa."

_**Augustin:**_ "Già, e sono sparite! Mi chiedo dove siano finite!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, impossibile trovarle, magari sono nascoste in quella fortezza!"

_**Augustin:**_ "NON E' POSSIBILE! NE COMBINANO UNA DOPO L'ALTRA!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, la fortezza ha una pianta ottagonale ….."

_**Augustin:**_ "Armand, si vede da un miglio che è una costruzione medioevale! Io non so come sia possibile trovarci da soli in questo posto sperduto!"

_**Armand:**_ "Augustin, di sicuro le Arpie temono la nostra collera ed è per questo che ci hanno abbandonati su questo rudere!"

_**Augustin:**_ "Abbandonati! Ma dico, è uno scherzo?! ARPIEEEEEE VENITE FUORI, DOVE SIETE?!"

_**Armand:**_ "Calmati fratello, urlando non risolvi nulla! Aspetta, guarda!"

_**Augustin:**_ "Dove Armand?"

_**Armand:**_ "Nella mia tasca c'è una pergamena."

_**Generale: **_"Pergamena? Ma …"

_**Armand: **_ "Aspetta, c'è scritto qualcosa in italiano, ora leggo ….

Armand, Generale, dopo quanto successo nel capitolo, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di non farci vedere per un po' di tempo. Quindi nell'attesa della nostra comparsa, vi invitiamo a calmarvi e a visitare questa splendida fortezza medioevale. Vi abbiamo annotato tutte le informazioni storiche in modo da capire cosa rappresenta questo favoloso monumento."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, adesso ho capito: le Arpie, vogliono farci sbollire la rabbia e quindi ci lasciano qualche ora di libertà per aggirarci in questo castello, come dei turisti qualsiasi."

_**Armand: **_"Si, fratello, è così. Ma se credono che dopo aver visitato questo posto io non sia più in collera, si sbagliano di grosso. Sono e sarò furioso finché non le avrò trovate!"

_**Generale:**_ " Entriamo fratello, è inutile rimanere fuori, tanto se le due Autrici hanno deciso in questo modo, non possiamo fare altrimenti!"

_**Armand: **_"Si, Augustin meglio entrare, anche perché fa molto caldo. In questi giorni qui, nel sud dell' Italia, le temperature sono davvero roventi. Ieri le Arpie ci hanno mostrato il barometro, segnava ben trentaquattro gradi all'ombra, magari dentro si sta meglio. Entriamo fratello."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, cosa c'è scritto su quella pergamena?"

_**Armand: **_"Dice che Castel del Monte è una fortezza del XIII secolo fatta costruire dall'imperatore del Sacro Romano Impero Federico II …"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, madame Arpia non può lamentarsi, che almeno quest'opera appartiene ai francesi."

_**Armand: **_" E' scritto che questa fortezza è stata inserita nell'elenco dei monumenti nazionali italiani nel 1936 e in quello dei patrimoni dell'umanità dell'UNESCO nel 1996."

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che questi UNESCO si sono impossessati di tutto, altro che noi francesi!"

_**Armand: **_" Augustin, qui è scritto che questo castello raramente è stato adibito a feste; fra queste nel 1246 si ricordano le nozze di Violante, figlia naturale di Federico e Bianca Lancia con il conte di Caserta Riccardo Sanseverino."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, non sarà uno degli antenati del sovversivo che abbiamo catturato?"

_**Armand: **_" Può darsi Augustin, non appena torneremo nella storia glielo chiederò."

_**Generale:**_ " Può darsi che il nostro ribelle sia davvero un suo discendente, così si spiegherebbe la sua ribellione contro gli austriaci e i francesi."

_**Armand: **_" Ascolta fratello, Castel del Monte fu anche un luogo di carcere. Sotto la giurisdizione di CarloI infatti vi furono imprigionati, in via del tutto segreta e sotto la custodia del castellano Golardo Saumeri, Corrado Conte di Caserta e i figli piccoli di Manfredi: Enrico, Federico, Enzio.

_**Generale:**_ "Hai detto Manfredi?"

_**Armand: **_"Si Augustin, qui è scritto Manfredi…"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, Manfredi è il re che ha fondato Manfredonia, la città di origine di madame Arpia! Armand, ricordo che Madame Arpia mi disse che re Manfredi morì in battaglia per mano di Carlo D'angiò. Capisci?!"

_**Armand: **_"No Augustin, non capisco!"

_**Generale:**_ "L'Arpia si sta vendicando di noi! Ahhhhh Ma cosa c'entriamo noi Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Su Augustin, non credo che questo sia il reale motivo di tanto accanimento contro la nostra famiglia…"

_**Generale: **_"No, non contro la nostra famiglia, ma contro di me!"

_**Armand: **_"Di noi vorrai dire! E poi credo, in tutta onestà, quelle due Autrici improvvisate non si divertano solamente con noi due … forse adesso hanno preso di mira Joséphine! Tutto qui!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tutto qui dici! Armand, mi hanno mandato in camera madame pom pom!"

_**Armand: **_"E allora! Invece io sono stato mandato in bianco! Dico Augustin in bianco! Sono giorni che non combino nulla con mia moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi sembra di sentire quella sfacciata di Joséphine, che ha fatto collassare quell'idiota di Charles!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ti prego non puoi paragonare me a tua figlia…"

_**Generale:**_ "E perché NO?!"

_**Armand: **_"Semplice, lei non fa altro, io invece non faccio mai nulla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! E tu saresti stato un cardinale? Armand, sii uomo e resisti! E adesso continua a leggere, infondo e ciò che pretendono le Arpie da noi: che leggiamo, visitiamo questo posto e poi le acciuffiamo."

_**Armand: **_"Si…. Si … Nel 1528 a causa di una spedizione francese nel Regno di Napoli, Castel del Monte fu devastato e bombardato."

_**Generale: **_"Hai detto francesi?"

_**Armand: **_"Si, Augustin ancora il nostro esercito. E qui c'è la nota di madame Terry…"

_**Generale:**_ "Immagino che la nota che ha lasciato non sarà affatto positiva."

_**Armand: **_"Infatti, è scritto: Generale, come sempre i francesi hanno molestato le nostre terre. Ed io e Aizram vogliamo vendicarci, facendovi trotterellare da Nord a Sud a nostro piacimento!"

_**Generale:**_ "Noooo…. lo sapevo, la loro è una vendetta! Armand, sono esasperato, non ce la faccio più fratello. Prima nel capitolo poi nel siparietto, insomma quelle due si sono scagliate contro di me!"

_**Armand: **_"Di te! E di me?! Ti ricordo che anch'io sono una loro vittima: non mi fanno toccare più mia moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh basta con questo piagnisteo! Su leggi!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin possibile che tu non mi capisca?"

_**Generale:**_ "LEGGI!"

_**Armand: **_" L'8 settembre 1552 questa fortezza fu venduta al Conte di Ruvo, Don Fabrizio Carafa, al prezzo di 100.000 Ducati. Negli anni a seguire, i Carafa nominavano i castellani e vi impiantarono una panetteria con mulino e un forno. Per i Carafa fu un incantevole luogo di villeggiatura. A partire dal XVII secolo seguì un lungo periodo d'abbandono, durante il quale il castello venne spogliato degli arredi e delle decorazioni parietali di marmo (le cui tracce restano visibili solo dietro i capitelli e divenne oltre che carcere anche un ricovero per pastori, briganti e profughi politici. Nel 1876 il castello, in condizioni di conservazione estremamente precarie, venne infine acquistato per la somma di 25.000£ dallo Stato italiano che ne predispose il restauro a partire dal 1879. Il 24 giugno 1883 il cavaliere Buongiovannini, ispettore centrale dei monumenti presso il Ministero della Pubblica Istruzione e l'ingegnere del Genio Civile Francesco Sarlo tennero un convegno sul restauro del manufatto. Nel 1928 il restauro diretto dall'architetto Quagliati rimosse il materiale di risulta all'esterno del castello e demolì parte delle strutture pericolanti, ricostruendole in seguito per dare al castello un aspetto "ringiovanito"; questo non ne arrestò il degrado e si dovette procedere a un ulteriore restauro tra il 1975 e il 1981. Nel 1936 Castel del Monte fu dichiarato monumento nazionale.

Bene io ho finito e adesso diamo la caccia alle Arpie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ben detto fratello, su usciamo da qui, tanto le abbiamo cercate in ogni singola stanza e non le abbiamo trovate!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello saranno qui nel parco?"

_**Generale:**_ " E chi può dirlo, proviamo a chiamare! AUTRICIIIII! DOVE SIETE?!"

_**Armand: **_"VENITE FUORI, DOBBIAMO DISCUTERE!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, i due fratelli ci danno la caccia, dopo quanto abbiamo combinato meglio nasconderci!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, vieni, nascondiamoci nel casino, su presto!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, si Aizram, sono sicura che lì non verranno a cercarci!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, possibile che non c'è traccia delle Arpie?"

_**Armand: **_"Nessuna Augustin, sembra che la terra le abbia inghiottite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, almeno per il momento. Vedrai che quelle due sono già sul loro mezzo infernale per tirarci l'ennesimo tiro mancino."

_**Armand: **_"Ohhh Augustin, non ce la faccio più, voglio mia moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, lasciami dire che sei davvero ridicolo!"

_**Armand: **_"Ridicolo! Dici che sono ridicolo?! Solo perché voglio giacere con mia moglie?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, ti prego fratello calmati…"

_**Armand: **_"Ma io sono calmo, calmissimo. Sono le Autrici che mi fanno andare fuori di testa!""

_**Generale:**_ "No, Armand, sei tu, che non sai resistere!"

_**Armand: **_" E allora tu! Perché sei furioso con loro?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io… IO ARMAND, MA HAI VISTO COSA HANNO COMBINATO QUELLE DUE?! MI HANNO MANDATO QUELLA MADAME POM POM IN CAMERA MIA! BASTA, NON CE LA FACCIO PIU'!"

_**Armand: **_"Lo vedi, anche tu hai un buon motivo per andare fuori di testa come me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, ciò che hanno fatto a te, non è nulla di paragonabile a ciò che hanno fatto a me. Ma ci pensi, hanno deciso che quella pom pom si spogliasse e si infilasse nella vasca della mia toillette. Dico, ma sono impazzite! Basta, appena le trovo le sfido a duello! AUTRICI! OVUNQUE VOI SIATE, USCITE FUORI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Terry, stanno ancora strepitando e non sanno che siamo a meno di venti metri da loro, praticamente alle loro spalle! Ah ah ah…"

_**Terry: **_"Sccc… ascoltiamo…."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, se solo lo venisse a sapere Marguerite, che guaio sarebbe! Ahhhh ARPIEEE VENITE FUORI!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auguuustinnn amore mio, perché urlate contro quelle amabili donzelle, si può sapere cosa hanno fatto di male?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, via, allontanatevi, quello che avete fatto stanotte è stato più che sufficiente!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_" Ma se sono riuscita appena a baciarvi. Vi ricordo che non vi siete comportato come un gentiluomo ma come un villano!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Vi siete pulito la bocca!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello cosa hai fatto?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi sono pulito e allora! Desidero solo i baci da mia moglie e di nessun'altra!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHHH Mi avete deluso! Ahhhh sing… VOI NON VOLETE FUNZIONARE CON ME AHHHHHH ..."

_**Australia: **_"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo vecchiaccio, perché questa povera donna sta piangendo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "VOI QUI! VIA GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih .. te l'avevo detto che sarei tornata con tutte le tue ammiratrici."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ahhhh Auguuuustin forse siete davvero un sodomita?!"

_**Generale:**_ "COME! IO NON SONO UN SODOMITA! VE L'HO Già DETTO NEL CAPITOLO: HO BEN SEI FIGLIE! E ADESSO LASCIATEMI IN PACE!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHH Augustinnnn perché! Sing … sing … sniff … sniff …"

_**Virginia:**_ Un consiglio carissimo amico chiudetevi a chiave con il vostro nipotino affianco così madame pom pom non potrà attentare alla vostra virtù….."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, i vostri consigli sono arrivati troppo tardi! Madame Battista è entrata in camera mia, si è denudata e poi … santo cielo ma cosa racconto a una dama!"

_**Virginia: **_ " Oh mi dispiace di non avervi raggiunto prima per aiutarvi! E poi un po' di Laudano a Joséphine così il povero Charles riposa."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Virginia, domani sera ordinerò all'oste di mettere nelle pietanze del laudano, tanto ma tanto laudano! Spero che tutti riescano a dormire e soprattutto che IO riesca a riposare. Sono davvero stanco! Altro che missione, mi sembra di essere su un campo di battaglia!"

_**Simona:**_ Generaleeeeeeee ce l'ho fatta! Ho finalmente letto le vostre dis...avventure e mi sono riportata in pari! Adesso ho un impegno improrogabile ma Vi prometto di commentare al più presto.  
_**Generale:**_ "Madame, qui c'è poco da leggere e tanto da scappare! Non si capisce nulla!"

_**Simona: **_"Aspettate Generale …. Pant pant pant... eccomi... di corsa ma una promessa è una promessa! Con ordine visto che ho poco tempo e sono indietro con storie e commenti.  
Armandina ma ci sei o ci fai? Come diavolo ti è saltato in mente di intrufolarti nella tenda di André e baciarlo? Sei fuori?! Primo, gli uomini impegnati non si toccano... fai come noi e limitati a sospirare e sognare! Secondo... ti rendi conto contro chi ti sei messa?! Lo sai che devi accendere un migliaio di ceri per essere ancora viva? Su su, fattene una ragione o tornatene a casa!"

_**Armandina: **_"Madame Simona … sing … sing …. Ma io lo amooooo Ahhhhh…"

_**Simona: **_"Su, basta! E tu, André: come hai fatto a scambiare le labbra ed il corpo di un'altra per quelli di Oscar? Ma come ... proprio tu che la riconosceresti in mezzo ad una tempesta di sabbia e che hai sentito il suo grido di aiuto anche dentro le mura del convento dove si era rifugiata Jeanne! Ma ti fai fregare così? A saperlo prima mi ci intrufolavo io nella tua tenda!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa! Voi cosa! Nessuno deve entrare nella tenda di mio marito, CHIARO!"

_**André: **_" Madame io …. Stavo sognando, credevo davvero che fosse mia moglie. E poi vi prego non fatevi sentire da Oscar, lo sapete che è gelosissima."

_**Oscar: **_ "Madame, MIO marito non si tocca!"

_**Simona: **_"Oscar sto scherzando... è solo ironia... io mi limito a sospirare e sognare... davvero! Comunque sei sempre tenero e dolcissimo... anche nei momenti più delicati o passionali. Come si fa a non innamorarsi di te? Sappi che per anni hanno dato la colpa alla Disney per aver creato il mito irraggiungibile del Principe Azzurro ma sono tutte balle... la vera colpa della ricerca dell'uomo perfetto è da far risalire agli anni '70... quando insieme ad Oscar sei entrato nelle nostre vite di bambine prima, adolescenti e adesso adulte! È tutta colpa tua se cerchiamo l'uomo perfetto... o che almeno ti assomigli un po'."

_**André: **_"Oh madame io …. Mi lusingate! Credo che quando si è innamorati per un uomo o per una donna esiste solo l'altro e nessun altro. E poi ve l'ha dimostrato anche il Generale, avete visto cosa è successo stasera?"

_**Generale:**_ " André ti prego non ricordarmelo. E come se non bastasse non riesco a trovare le Arpie! Armand, dimmi che almeno tu ci sei riuscito…"

_**Armand: **_"A giacere con Anna? Ma come, se te l'ho appena detto! IO NON HO FATTO NULLA CON ANNA…se non tagliare i lacci del suo corsetto …."

_**Generale:**_ "ARMAND, POSSIBILE CHE TU NON PENSI AD ALTRO? IO MI RIFERIVO ALLE ARPIE! LE HAI TROVATE, SAI DOVE SI SONO CACCIATE?"

_**Armand: **_"No, Augustin, di loro ancora nessuna traccia."

_**Generale:**_ "Maledizione!"

_**Simona: **_ "Su, calmatevi Generale, ho qualcosa da dire anche ad Oscar."

_**Generale:**_ "Prego madame, dite."

_**Simona: **_"Oscar, capisco la tempesta ormonale, capisco lo shock a vedere André che bacia un'altra ma... lo sai che la tua gelosia è immotivata vero? Lui ha guardato sempre e solo te! Non ha occhi che per te e nessun'altra! E poi basta pensare di non essere bella... se André è l'uomo perfetto tu sei la donna cui tutte vorremmo assomigliare! Bellissima, fiera e combattente con un fisico degno di una Dea!"

_**Oscar: **_"Io … una dea?!"

_**Simona: **_"Si, hai sentito benissimo: sembri una dea, soprattutto quando indossi gli abiti femminili. Insieme siete bellissimi, adorabili ed invincibili! Cerca di non strafare nella tua condizione ed accetta le attenzioni di tuo marito, ti ama e te lo dimostra in ogni momento. Ahhhhhh che belli siete quando vi sciogliete in tenerezze... private... la vasca da bagno è sempre un'ottima soluzione x ... disfarsi dello stress della giornata."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi ringrazio per le vostre parole madame, siete davvero gentile! Andrè, ti prometto che mi controllerò."

_**André: **_"Oh grazie Oscar! E grazie soprattutto a voi madame Simona."

_**Simona: **_"Io?"

_**André: **_"Certo, se mia moglie finalmente ha capito che non ha alcun motivo di essere gelosa, è solo per merito vostro. Grazie!"  
_**Simona: **_"Per te André farei qualsiasi cosa, anche tentare di convincere Oscar! … Josephine, hai davvero esagerato! Mi è piaciuto molto il gioco della bottiglia e sei stata una vera stratega, degna figlia di tuo padre, a fare quella domanda ad Oscar. Peccato che Armandina l'ottusa non ha seguito il consiglio. Sei combattiva e fiera come un'autentica Jarjayes ma datti una calmata! A parte l'ossessione dei tuoi discorsi che hanno un solo argomento e la tua insaziabile curiosità che troppo spesso si trasforma in invadenza... hai stremato tuo marito! Lui non è come te, non ha la tua tempra e poi è costantemente sotto pressione (tua e di tuo padre)... lascialo respirare poveretto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, vedete, non è colpa mia, io tento di controllarmi ma non ci riesco."

_**Simona: **_"Si, ti capisco cara, ma anche lui ha le sue necessità... questa volta è solo svenuto ma la prossima... vuoi mica provocargli un ictus? Dai, stai un po' calma e vedrai che col dovuto riposo saprà soddisfarti come e più di prima."

_**Joséphine: **_"Voi dite madame?! Lo spero… sapete, l'altra sera ho anche controllato nella sua parte bassa, ma non sono riuscita a capire realmente cosa sia successo. E questo a causa dell'invadenza di mio padre che è entrato nella tenda senza chiedere permesso."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, è meglio che strepitiate contro le Autrici invece che con me."

"_**Generale:**_ ARG … Armand, le hai trovate?"

_**Armand: **_"Nessuna traccia fratello."

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh ma se le acchiappo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … Aizram, ma senti quanto è ridicolo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Terry, mi sto divertendo un mondo! Ih ih … Continuiamo ad ascoltare …" 

_**Simona: **_"Generale, che dire... per Voi sembra non esserci mai un attimo di pace! Tra figlie ingestibili e generi "molli" (esclusa la coppia di sposini) non si sa più a che santo votarsi. Ci mancava soltanto Vostro fratello in crisi di ... astinenza coniugale…"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand?! In tutta onestà madame, credo che non si sia astenuto tanto in vita sua! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTINNN! AUTRICIIII VENITE FUORI! DITEMI ALMENO FIN A QUANDO MI DOVRO' ASTENERE CON MIA MOGLIE?"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, sei patetico! Adesso calmati!"

_**Armand: **_"Per te è facile parlare così vero Augustin?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Facile dici! Ti sbagli! Sappi che ieri sera prima che quella sfacciata entrasse in camera mia, era tale il desiderio di mia moglie che non riuscivo nemmeno a dormire!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Vecchiaccio scimunito allora sei tale e quale al mio tesoruccio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta Gattaccia! Oh Armand, contro quante Arpie mi tocca difendermi?!"

"Ih ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Su, coraggio generale, e poi vorrei spendere qualche parola per la Banda Bassotti che vi portate appresso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Banda Bassotti?!"

_**Simona: **_"Si, i ribelli! Più che una missione travestita da viaggio di piacere sembrate sempre di più una compagnia circense! Povero Generale... a Voi tutte le responsabilità e le preoccupazioni mentre i vostri accompagnatori sembrano impegnarsi a rendervi la vita impossibile, secondo me sono d'accordo con le autrici!"

_**Generale:**_ "SIIIII VERO MADAME! Quei rivoluzionari si sono messi d'accordo con le Arpie affinché mi rendano la vita impossibile! AUTRICI!"

_**Simona: **_"Calmatevi, Generale, solo un appunto... basta con l'ossessione dell'erede, tanto non potete farci nulla ormai ed ogni figlio è un dono e per tale va preso e considerato... poi... vorrei dirvi una cosa che non vi farà piacere... nel nostro tempo è ormai noto da anni che... come dire... è scientificamente provato che... ecco... il ... sesso del nascituro è dato dal padre e solo da lui! Ecco... ve l'ho detto! Non vi infuriate, è una questione genetica... la mamma fornisce solo il cromosoma X mentre il padre può fornire o un'altra X e allora sarà femmina o una Y ed in questo caso sarà maschio. Quindi rassegnatevi, non cercate colpe o meriti e preparatevi alla nidiata di nipoti che stanno per arrivare …"

_**Generale:**_ "Gulp… volete dire che è solo colpa mia se ho generato figlie femmine?!"

_**Simona: **_"Beh, è così Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi … io … io …. ANDRE' DOVE SEI!"

_**André: **_"Qui Signore!"

_**Generale:**_ " Sentito cosa ha detto madame Simona?"

_**André: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bada André, se non sei capace di generale un maschio, giuro … giuro …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih… Lo rendereste eunuco?"

_**Generale:**_ " JOSèPHINNN!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa avete padre?! Infondo il vostro atteggiamento non prometteva nulla di buono!"

_**Generale:**_ "Andrè mi serve, è chiaro!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Si, come lo stallone e la giumenta! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Calmatevi, di questo passo il vostro cuore non potrebbe reggere!"

_**Generale. **_"SFACCIATA!"

_**Simona: **_" Ih ih .. Generale che poi... non è che le femmine della vostra famiglia siano minimamente inferiori a qualsiasi uomo... anzi! Buon sangue non mente. Infine... prestate bene a attenzione a madame pom pom che dopo avervi visto senza camicia ora vi ha visto... solo con l'asciugamano in vita... il nostro André non è l'unico a suscitare tempeste ormonali nel gentil sesso e Voi rischiate grosso! Sia dalla megera che dalle vostre figlie e da vostra moglie! Attento a non fare una brutta fine caro generale... qui rischiate di finire dalla padella alla brace! Però ho visto che siete più accomodante nei confronti delle esigenze coniugali delle nostre coppiette e questo, devo dire che vi fa apparire ancora più simpatico. Senza contare che la decisione di risparmiare i ribelli (che poi sembrano più la Banda Bassotti piuttosto che un vero pericolo) vi fa molto onore."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, volete dire che quella squinternata di madame Battista potrebbe tornare all'attacco?"

_**Simona: **_"Ne dubitate Signore? IO NO! Ih ih … Su Generale non fate quella faccia, siete un brav'uomo ed un ottimo stratega... continuate così e, se riuscite, accasate anche madame pom pom e Armandina così si calmano e non attentano più alle virtù altrui!"

_**Generale: **_"Ahhhh su questo non dubitate! Certo che le troverò un marito! Non appena arriveremo a Parigi, rifilerò a queste due ciabatte un vecchiaccio le prenda in moglie!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AUGUUUUSTINNN NOOOOO! VOGLIO TE!"

_**Generale:**_ "VIA! ANDATE VIA!"

_**Simona: **_"Ok, ho finito... scusate l'intervento fiume ma avevo ben quattro avventure da recuperare. **Complimenti** alle autrici per i momenti di leggerezza ed allegria che riuscite a regalarci. Vorrei che queste avventure non finissero mai!"

_**Generale: **_"Noooo anche voi! Povero me!"

_**Armand: **_"No fratello, povero me! Di questo passo riuscirò a giacere con mia moglie dopo che sarà nato il mio secondo genito! Sniff …."

_**Generale:**_ "Almeno quelle due squinternate faranno qualcosa di buono! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN! AUTRICI! VENITE FUORI, DESIDERO PARLARVI!"

_**Aizram: **_ "Terry, nessuno dei due si rassegna! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Già! Ih ih …."

_**Francesca**_: "Generale quanti pensieri ..."

_**Generale: **_"Oh Madame, per fortuna che anche voi mi sostenete, invece la gattaccia qui presente non fa che sghignazzare …."

_**Australia: **_"Zitto scimunito! Oh ma ci sei anche tu, povero il mio tesoruccioooooo!"

_**Alain: **_"Ciao Australia, che piacere rivedervi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma guardateli! Ih ih … Sassoin, chissà cosa direbbe tua moglie se sapesse di tanta confidenza con madamigella rinsecchita?"

_**Australia: **_ "Vecchiaccio della malora... 8 contro 1 ti va bene che sti mancati banditi siano brave anime alla fine... inesperti ribelli.. e che rispettano Alain.. altrmnt l avresti messo in seri guai! Ma come osi? Il tuo attendente- tze', tu vuoi solo fargli spalare quintali di melma... ma un altro passo falso... e te la vedrai con me, e vedi che son migliorata dal nostro primo duello, quasi ... cosa, 90 puntate fa o che? Ihihih. "

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah …. Madamigella Australia ma non avete letto?! Ah ah ah Sassoin e La Salle spaleranno letale fino a che non arriveremo a Parigi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Brutto vecchiaccio, non cambierai mai!" Comunque wow! Son rimasta scioccata, per un secondo... pensavo Charles avesse avuto un collasso. Ahahah in effetti sta facendo troppi "lavori forzati" oltre ai turni di guardia.. ihih Jo flagello di dio, sai che ti adoro ma tuo marito e SFINITO! Non ce la fa più, gli hai "spennato" di tutte le energie di questa vita! Ahah ah coppia mitica che siete.. esemplare oserei dire!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Siete davvero gentile madamigella. Faccio quello che posso ma sapete com'è, non riesco ad accontentarmi, vorrei che mio marito fosse più resistente!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHJINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre calmatevi! Ih ih ih .."

_**Australia: **_"E tu Armand, so che stai sospirando e agognando per sta benedetta notte di sussurri e lussuria... ma sentendo le risate sinistre delle adorabili autrici.. ehm, ahimè ho paura che qualcosa di brutto succederà, purtroppo per te, cioè voi! Magari nella forma di... Carletto rompino? Aha chissà!

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, io … io …. Ahhhh AUTRICIII VENITE FUORI DOBBIAMO CHIARIRE LA QUESTIONE! FINO A QUANDO DOVRO' SOFFRIRE?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Armand, è fuori di testa! Ih ih .."

_**Terry: **_"Solo? Io direi impazzito per l'astinenza forzata: vedere e non toccare! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Comunque vecchio pazzo! Vedi di coprirti per favore, che altri incubi non ne voglio, grazie! E meno male che IN TEORIA dovresti essere un aristocratico..., aeeee'! Son più vestita io di te e non prendere come scusa il fatto di esserti spaventato dalle urla di Jo! Con te non regge, capito?"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, Voi non sapete cosa dite! Se foste stata nella mia situazione sareste corso immediatamente in aiuto di mia figlia, visto che urlava come una pazza!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, io non sono pazza, mi ero semplicemente spaventata!"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine, se tu facessi riposare un poco di più del poveretto, tutto questo non sarebbe successo."

_**Australia: **_"Certo che tra tutti.. uff che fatica starvi appresso! Poi non so, il fatto che Elena abbia preso la stanza singola... qualcosa bolle in pentola autrici tra lei e cappellone? Beh, un pò di azione da parte loro.. perché no, ihihih.. a proposito dove sono le mie adorate Autrici?"

_**Armand: **_"Vorrei saperlo anch'io! DOVE SIETE?!"

_**Terry: **_" Che spasso Aizram, i fratelli Jarjayes sono sull'orlo della disperazione! Ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, tu credi davvero che siamo delle Arpie?"

_**Terry: **_"Chi, noi! Ih ih ih … Certo che no!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_" Vecchiaccio naturalmente stiamo tutte aspettando di conoscere che combinerà la rompi pom pom nel prossimo capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, il fattaccio è appena successo, se mai, sono io che aspetto i vostri commenti nel prossimo siparietto."

_**Australia: **_" Ci puoi giurare vecchiaccio! Ih ih … Marguerite, occhi aperti , anzi spalancati che fidarsi e bene me non fidarsi e ancora meglio! ..Chissà che farà sta sgallettata usando la complicità della svampita suicida si, perché solo una pazza si sarebbe mai buttata per il marito di Oscar!"

_**Armandina: **_"Ma io lo amoooo! Lo voglio!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahah e magari queste due useranno pure le bestiacce come agente di disturbo! Ci immaginiamo?! Ahah ci sarà sicuro da ridere. Assalto al vecchiaccio! Ihihih. Ti voglio..."

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia squinternata, quello che stavate aspettando con tanta impazienza è già accaduto!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, si, appena letto ma per i miei commenti alla prossima! Ah ah ah ah … Complimenti ancora care autrici per il successo sempre maggiore di "Avventura"...

_**Aizram: **_"Che cara Australia!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, davvero cara!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, alla fine vostra figlia Josephine è riuscita a mettere " ko" il povero marito!  
Lo sapevo io che prima o poi succedeva! Comunque devo dire che si è presa un bello spavento, spero che le serva da lezione!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, voi davvero credete che mia figlia avrà dei riguardi verso quel povero buono a nulla? Beh, vi sbagliate. Sono sicuro che non appena suo marito si sarà ripreso, tornerà più agguerrita che mai."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ci potete giurare, padre!"

_**Generale: **_"Umm…. Lo sapevo! SFACCIATA!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar e André davvero romantici è innamorati ! Hanno fatto persino il bagno insieme!"

_**Generale: **_"Davvero madame?! Quello scellerato di André cosa ha fatto?! ANDRE'…"

_**André: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale: **_"Hai fatto SOLO il bagno con mia figlia?"

_**André: **_"Ecco… sssi.. solo il bagno Generale…"

_**Generale: **_"Lo spero per te ragazzo, altrimenti …."

_**Australia: **_"Sta zitto vecchiaccio, fa giacere i due sposini!"

_**Generale: **_"NO! Mia figlia ha bisogno di riposare!"

_**Australia: **_"UFFA che rottura di palline che sei!"

_**Generale: **_"MALEDUCATA!"

_**Tetide: **_"Povero Charles, era inevitabile che crollasse, con tutta l'attività a cui è sottoposto dalla moglie e non solo!

_**Generale: **_"Madame concordo con voi, ma mia figlia non sente ragioni!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, potreste ricorrere al laudano."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … E' quello che farò! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, possibile che le Autrici siano scomparse?! Dobbiamo tornare nel nostro tempo per la stesura del nuovo capitolo e poi attendo con impazienza di portare via dalla locanda mia moglie e tu dovrai occuparti di nostro figlio!"…"

_**Generale: **_" Chissà perché ma immaginavo che me l'avresti chiesto! Per quanto riguarda le Arpie, tranquillo Armand, vedrai che da un momento all'altro si faranno vedere! …. Armand, guarda quei bambini …"

_**Armand: **_"Chi, quelli che giocano con i palloncini gonfiati con l'acqua?"

_**Generale: **_"Si proprio loro…. Armand mi è venuta un'idea …"

_**Armand: **_"Sentiamo, cosa ti frulla per la testa!"

_**Generale: **_" Li voglio anch'io…."

_**Armand: **_"Ma per farne cosa?"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, le Arpie mi hanno fatto scivolare, spostare la parrucca, inzaccherare con il letame e non so cos'altro … Ih ih ih … Adesso è il loro turno!"

_**Armand: **_"Continuo a non capirti ….."

_**Generale: **_"Dobbiamo munirci di palloncini, riempirli d'acqua e non appena arrivano le Arpie, lanciamoglieli addosso! Ih ih ih …. Così si bagnano, proprio come fanno quei fanciulli! Ih ih ih …."

_**Armand: **_"Ma Augustin! …Però, l'idea non è niente male, una bella lezione a quelle due ci vuole. Dopo tutto non stanno risparmiando neppure me! Ih ih … Magari si convincono a lasciarmi in pace con Anna! Ih ih …Si, Augustin, ti aiuterò! L'unico problema è il denaro, come li compriamo? Dimentichi che possediamo le monete del nostro tempo."

_**Generale: **_"Ascolta Armand, le Arpie mi hanno regalato dieci euro in ricordo dello scorso viaggio, ti faccio vedere …. Eccola qui! Con questa credo che potremo comprare dei palloncini, su Armand, cerchiamo un emporio."

_**Armand: **_"Che bello fratello, finalmente avremo la nostra vendetta! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry hai sentito?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, quei due cospiratori credono davvero di farcela sotto il naso, ma si sbagliano di grosso… Aizram, quei due Jarjayes ci hanno dichiarato guerra, ebbene, guerra sia!"

_**Aizram: **_"A cosa stai pensando …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, loro si armano di palloncini ad acqua e noi lo faremo di pistole…"

_**Aizram: **_"No, aspetta Terry, ti riferisci alle pistole che i bambini utilizzano in spiaggia per giocare con l'acqua?"

_**Terry: **_"Esattamente Aizram, proprio quelle! Ih ih … Andiamo a comprale, presto, dobbiamo precederli! Ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Che idea! A noi due fratelli Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, i palloncini sono stracolmi d'acqua, temo che possano scoppiare …"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, sii cauto, i palloncini debbono rompersi, ma addosso alle Arpie! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, con questo caldo, sinceramente preferirei bagnarmi io!"

_**Generale: **_"Su fratello, al bagno ci pensiamo dopo, adesso andiamo a caccia di quelle Autrici da strapazzo."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry guarda, sono loro, vanno da quella parte!"

_**Terry: **_"E noi li prenderemo alle spalle! Aizram, bella idea che hai avuto…"

_**Aizram: **_"Riguardo a cosa?"

_**Terry: **_"Anziché comprare le pistole ad acqua, abbiamo preso i fucili ….ih ih …"  
_**Aizram: **_"Mi pare ovvio Terry, contengono più acqua e li bagneremo! Ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_"Su raggiungiamoli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta Terry, prima che la battaglia abbia inizio, dobbiamo ringraziare tutti i lettori che hanno votato la nostra storia. Pensa che nell'ultimo capitolo su EFP ci sono ben 105 mi piace!"

_**Terry: **_"Caspiterina! Grazie amici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Invece su wattpad l'intera storia ha raccolto 807 voti. Grazie amici! … E adesso a noi fratelli Jarjayes!Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, siamo alle loro spalle, su adesso ….. MANI IN ALTO FRATELLI JARJAYES!"

_**Generale: **_"ARMAND, I RIBELLI ITALIANI, DI SICURO SARANNO I DISCENDENTI DI QUELLI CHE ABBIAMO CATTURATO!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, non farti prendere dal panico, sono le voci delle Autrici."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Davvero Armand? Non appena ci gireremo sai cosa devi fare …"

_**Armand: **_"Ih ih … Si. Certo Augustin, sono pronto e tu?"

_**Generale: **_"Anch'io fratello, al mio via, facciamo il gavettone d'acqua alle Arpie …"

_**Armand: **_"Sono pronto fratello…"

_**Generale: **_"Bene, uno due e …"

_**Arpie: **_"TREEEEEE …. AH AH AH AH AH … PRENDETE… ECCO …. VI PIACE IL FUCILE ACQUATICO? Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"MALEDIZIONE CE L'HANNO FATTA SOTTO IL NASO! ARMAND! SU DOBBIAMO REAGIRE LANCIAMO I PALLONI ADDOSSO E NON SBAGLIARE LA MIRA, VIAAAA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry guarda! I loro palloni sono enormi e pieni d'acqua!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, i nostri fucili sono ben poca cosa alle loro munizioni, presto scappiamo! VIAAAA!"

_**Generale: **_"VOI DUE, DOVE ANDATE! FEMATEVI! ABBIAMO UN MUCCHIO DI CONTI DA SALDARE, FERME!"

_**Aizram: **_"ARMAND, GENERALE, SE SIETE CAPACI RAGGIUNGETECI …."

_**Fratelli Jarjayes: **_"FERMATEVIIIII….."

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN CI SIAMO QUASI …. DAI FRATELLO, ADESSO O MAI Più! SCOPPIAMO AUGUSTINNNN!"

"_**SPLASC…"**_

_**Aizram: **_"TERRY, CE L'HANNO FATTA, SIAMO BAGNATE FRADICE …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, con questo caldo il gavettone d'acqua era proprio quello che ci voleva! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Siiiii, VEROOO! AH AH AH AH AH …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, non si sono arrabbiate …"

_**Generale: **_"Meglio così Armand, almeno avranno un motivo in meno per scagliarsi contro di noi!"

_**Augustin: **_"Augustin, ma guardaci, anche noi siamo bagnati fradici…"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa credete che io e Terry abbiamo finito?! Beh, vi sbagliate! Voi avete esaurito le vostre munizioni ma noi no! Ah ah ah … Avanti Terry, scarichiamo l'intero fucile! AVANTIII…."

_**Terry: **_"SIIII …"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO…. SCAPPIAMO ARMAND! … VIAAAAAA…."

_**Armand: **_"CORRI AUGUSTIN … CORRI …"

_**Le Arpie: **_" FERMIIII!"


	144. Chapter 144

I miei occhi si schiudono alle prime luci dell'alba.

Ho dolori dappertutto, credo di aver dormito malissimo, mi rendo conto che lo spazio nel mio posto letto è davvero striminzito. Guardo al centro del letto, vedo mio figlio, che ha dormito praticamente accovacciato sotto al mio corpo, mentre Anna dorme beatamente nel suo spazio e in quello di Carlo. Sorrido e penso che mio figlio è alla ricerca del mio calore, il calore di suo padre. Che emozione!

Lo guardo, è girato su un fianco, rannicchiato, con le manine messe sotto ad una guancia. Respira piano, regolare. È ancora addormentato profondamente. Quanto è bello il mio Carlo. Ha lo stesso profilo di sua madre, il suo nasino all'insù, la pelle liscia, i capelli castani. Profuma ancora di latte, il mio piccolo. E tra poco avremo un altro figlio di cui occuparci!

Delicatamente gli poso un bacio sulla nuca e lentamente lascio quel poco di letto che mi ha concesso. Guardo Anna, quanto è bella! La desidero da impazzire, non resisto, in punta di piedi la raggiungo, mi chino su di lei, le mie labbra sfiorano la sua guancia. Il suo sguardo nocciola si schiude, la vedo sorridere, le sue braccia si avvolgono al mio collo, mi sussurra: "Buongiorno amore!"

"Buongiorno a te mia bellissima Anna!"

Non resisto, la bacio con passione poi dico a bassa voce: "Anna, approfittiamo del fatto che Carlo dorma per andare …"

"Andare! Ma Armand …"

"Sccc… Anna rivestiti in fretta e lasciamo immediatamente la locanda."

"Ma Armand, dove vorresti andare?"

"Via da qui, in qualsiasi posto …"

"E Carlo?!"

"A lui penserà mio fratello. Nel frattempo che ti vesti io vado a parlare con Augustin …"

"Ma Armand, hai forse dimenticato che siamo andati a letto con gli abiti di ieri?!"

"Ohh si, hai ragione! è solo che …. Non vedo l'ora di andare che l'avevo dimenticato!"

"Su, magari hai bisogno di andare in camera nostra per darti una rinfrescata …"

"Si, certo …." Mi alzo dal letto per allacciarmi i pantaloni e protesto: "Armand, guarda, entro appena nei pantaloni, quasi non riesco a chiuderli…."

Tiro un poco per cercare di chiudere i bottoni, ma quelli più altri non ne vogliono sapere! Povera me!

"Che stano, eppure ieri sera ti stavano perfettamente!"

"Strano dici! Armand, ti ricordo che sono quasi al quinto mese di gravidanza, mi pare ovvio che mi si stia gonfiando il ventre."

"Così all'improvviso? In una sola notte?"

"Si Armand, così all'improvviso e in una sola notte!"

"In camera tua non hai altri abiti comodi da indossare?"

"Armand, ho altri pantaloni ma sono della stessa taglia, i vestiti premaman sono nel bagaglio che abbiamo sulla carrozza!"

"Nooo! Impossibile tirare fuori i tuoi abiti adesso, perderemo del tempo prezioso."

"Si, però, Armand questi pantaloni sono davvero stretti."

"Sai cosa facciamo?"

"Cosa Armand?"

"Andiamo in camera nostra, ti darò i miei pantaloni."

"Ma Armand, i tuoi pantaloni sono troppo grandi per me."

Dico sorridendo al mio Armand. Ha uno sguardo, sembra che voglia divorarmi con gli occhi, si vede che mi ama, mi desidera!

"Ti darò anche delle bretelle così non ti scenderanno."

"Ih ih … Armand, ma cosa dici?!"

"Amore mio, non possiamo prendere il bagaglio che è ben riposto sulla carrozza, almeno in questo momento che ho fretta! Su, andiamo!"

Armand, mi prende per braccio, mi sorride, mi bacia ancora e sussurra: "Presto, voglio andare via."

Percorriamo il piccolo corridoio, tiro fuori la chiave della nostra stanza, l'apro e faccio accomodare Anna.

Vedo Armand, rovistate frettolosamente nella sua borsa, tira fuori i suoi pantaloni e con tono concitato mi dice: "Ecco cara, e queste sono le bretelle. Su sbrigati, intanto io vado da Augustin!"

"Va bene amore …"

Vedo Armand lasciare la nostra stanza in tutta fretta, sorrido e vado alla toilette.

Sono dietro la camera di Augustin, giro la maniglia ma la porta non si apre.

"Dopo quanto accaduto ieri sera, Augustin si è chiuso dentro, devo bussare, spero che mi apra."

Busso una, due volte ma nulla, busso ancora, sussurro dietro la porta: "Augustin…. Augustin, apri, sono io, Armand … apri …"

Dormo beatamente nel mio letto, sto sognando la mia Marguerite, la mia dolcissima sposa che mi manca così tanto, mi mancano i suoi consigli e la sua saggezza, il suo profumo, quando il mio sonno viene disturbato da un tocco alla porta accompagnato dalla voce di mio fratello. Alzo il capo dal cuscino e farfuglio: "Non è possibile, voglio dormire!"

Mi alzo mal volentieri dal letto trascinandomi con forza fino alla porta, prima di girare la chiave, domando: "Armand, sei tu?"

"Si, sono io Augustin, ti prego apri!"

La porta si apre lentamente, ho di fronte mio fratello spettinato e assonnato, sbadiglia e mi dice: "Si può sapere cosa ci fai a quest'ora?! Non hai sonno?"

"Augustin posso entrare o sei occupato con un corpo a corpo con madame Battista!"

Le parole di mio fratello mi svegliano all'improvviso, mi fanno andare fuori di testa, lo guardo in malo modo, lo afferro per un braccio lo tiro dentro chiudo con forza la porta e digrigno: "Se osi prendermi in giro, giuro che te le do di santa ragione, capito Armand?!"

"Ih ih … Era ciò che volevo Augustin, che ti svegliassi perché debbo parlarti."

"Cosa! Ma dico, non posso dormire in santa pace nemmeno in una squallida locanda?! Stavo sognando la mia Marguerite! È mai possibile che non possa mai sognare in pace?! Anche nei sogni mi devi perseguitare?!"

"Si, certo che puoi sognare la mia cara cognata, ci mancherebbe, solo ….. continua a riposare in camera di mio figlio…"

"Cosa! Ma dico ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Armand, si può sapere cosa ti sei messo in testa?!"

"Augustin ascolta, Anna ed io …"

"Si, lo so volete appartarvi…"

"Si, ma non certo qui…"

"A no! E dove vorresti portarla? Bada Armand, vedi di non cacciarti nei guai! Adesso inizio a preoccuparmi, sono stanco di dovere pensare sempre a tutto e tutti! Ho una carovana di matti al mio seguito!"

"Augustin, non ho alcuna intenzione di cacciarmi nei guai, voglio solo appartarmi con mia moglie lontano da questo posto almeno fino a stasera."

"Cosa! Fino a stasera!"

"Beh veramente mi piacerebbe passare anche la notte fuori ma sai, il dovere di padre me lo impedisce …"

"Ah ah ah ah ah … Questa si che è bella! Il tuo dovere di padre! Ih ih … Armand, tu non sai nemmeno cosa sia il dovere di un padre, infatti anteponi la tua lussuria a tuo figlio!"

"Cosa! Ma Augustin, non ho forse il diritto di trascorrere un'intera giornata con mia moglie? Ti ricordo che sono giorni che non riesco a stare con lei!"

"E allora! Cosa doveri dire io che sono mesi?"

Metto le braccia sui fianchi e guardo male mio fratello, non ha neppure un poco di pietà per me!

"Ecco … si … ma tu se l'avessi voluto, avresti potuto avere a tua disposizione madame pom pom …. Ih ih …"

"COSA! CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA SE NON VUOI CHE TI PRENDA A PUGNI!"

"Sccc… Armand, ti prego, scherzavo! Fratello a quanto vedo sei di pessimo umore."

"Scherza pure Armand, intanto, quello che è successo ieri, non lo augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico!"

"Ih ih … Augustin non credi di esagerare adesso?"

"Esagerare! Armand, ieri sono diventato lo zimbello di tutti, perfino dei prigionieri!"

"Suvvia Augustin non pensarci più! A proposito, cosa pensi di fare di quelle due, visto che non fanno altro che procurarci problemi?"

"Armand, se fosse per me, le spedirei volentieri alle loro residenze ma non posso farlo. Ricordati che Girodelle deve sposare quella ragazza e, affiché il fidanzamento vada a buon fine, non possiamo rispedire a casa quelle due esaltate, magari mettendole su una carrozza. E poi, cosa direi al conte di Costiglione ?!

Sapete conte, la cameriera ha tentato di sedurre mio genero e vostra sorella è entrata in camera mia, si è spogliata con l'intento di infilarsi nel mio letto!

Secondo te, Armand, potrei mai dire una cosa simile?! E il fidanzamento di Victor e di quella ragazza?! No Armand, non posso! Comunque, metterò in chiaro le cose con quelle due donne, non voglio altri problemi. Ne per me, ne per Andrè! Devo trovare il modo di tenerle a bada ….."

"E in che modo intendi farlo?"

"Non lo so, ci penserò domani mattina…vedrai che con la mente riposata mi verrà una buona idea! Ricordati che sono un generale dell'esercito francese, mica un vescovo spretato! Ih ih …"

"Ih ih … Hai detto domani mattina?! Ma se quasi l'alba!"

"Già, e non mi lasci dormire. Armand, io ho sonno, sono stanco, voglio dormire!"

"Si, certo fratello ma va a dormire da mio figlio!"

"Ma Carlo non aveva espresso il desiderio di dormire da solo in una camera tutta sua?!"

"Si, è vero, ma dopo quanto successo ieri: le urla e la confusione che è venuta a crearsi, lui ha espresso il desiderio di dormire con me e sua madre e non vorrei che svegliandosi e non trovandoci, ci cercasse e piangesse."

"Armand ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici?! TUO figlio ieri sera si è addormentato con accanto sua madre e suo padre e si sveglierà nel letto con suo zio! Non ci posso credere, forse tu non riesci a capire …."

"Augustin, io so solo che voglio trascorrere un giorno intero con mia moglie e tu, caro fratello, devi aiutarmi! Su forza, prendi le tue cose e va a dormire in camera di Carlo."

"OHHH Armand, Armand! Quanti problemi che mi dai!"

"Su, dai, fallo per me. Augustin se non mi aiuta mio fratello, chi altri potrebbe farlo?"

"Santo cielo quanta pazienza! Ma cosa dirò a tuo figlio quando non vi vedrà per tutto il giorno?!"

"Quello che ti pare, l'importante è che lo rassicuri."

"Armand, ma posso almeno sapere dove vorresti andare'"

"Non lo so Augustin, in qualsiasi posto, l'importante è che sia lontano da qui. Anna ed io non vogliano essere disturbati!"

"E va bene, dormirò nella stanza di Carlo, sempre se ci riesca!"

"Dove vai Augustin?"

"Armand, almeno mi permetti di prendere le ciabatte?"

"Emmm … ih ih … si hai ragione fratello, fa pure!"

"Grazie Armand!"

Vedo entrare Armand in camera nostra a grandi falcate, mi si avvicina, si avventa sulla mia bocca, poi mi dice: "Sei pronta, possiamo andare?"

"Si .. però … Armand, guarda i pantaloni, sono un poco troppo grandi …"

"Si, si … ma Anna cosa importa e poi, sei bellissima comunque, anzi, più bella più …"

"Più abbondante Armand…"

"Abbondante o no, sei diventata più bella."

"Ih ih … Più bella con i tuoi pantaloni?"

"Si, con i miei pantaloni, e adesso andiamo via, sbrighiamoci!"

Armand afferra la mia mano, mi bacia ancora e mi porta via con se.

Sono stretta al mio Charles, sento il suo respiro regolare, il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi. Sento il suo dolce russare...povero caro!

Mi avvicino, sussurro all'orecchio: "Charles tesoro …. svegliati ti prego, cominci davvero a preoccuparmi, dimmi qualcosa…"

"Rinf...fiiiii... ronf...fiiii... gronf gronf... uhm ..."

Vedo un sorriso dipingersi sul volto del mio Charles ... che stia sognando? Di me? Di noi?!

"Ronff... uhm... Joséphine! Oh ... mia ... ahhhh... ohoooooohhhh... uuuuhhhhhh!"

" Oh Mio caro Charles, sono qui, dimmi come ti senti … su avanti parla, dimmi qualcosa! OHHH CHARLES ti prego! Cosa starai sognando?! Tesoro, sono qui… eccomi … se mi vuoi sono tutta tua, però devi svegliarti, così è impossibile fare qualcosa. Su caro riprenditi…."

"Aaaaah..."

"Si si caro … CHARLESSS TI SENTI MALE?! Amore, mando immediatamente a chiamare il dottore. Aspettami …." Esco in tutta fretta dalla mia stanza, incontro per il corridoio il garzone e dico: "Ascoltami ragazzo, qui a Trento c'è un dottore?"

"Certo Madame! Ne avete bisogno?"

"Si si … Mio marito sta poco bene, voglio che venga immediatamente qui!"

"Si, grazie ragazzo! ….. Spero che il mio povero marito non abbia nulla di grave! Oh Charles se dovessi morire, come potrei vivere senza di te! Sing… sing …"

Mestamente lascio il corridoio e torno nuovamente al capezzale di mio marito, mi avvicino, gli prendo la mano, sussurro: "Amore mio, spero che tu non abbia nulla di grave … sing … nostro figlio deve conoscere suo padre ed io ho tutti i diritti di moglie a cui devi adempiere! … Caro….. credo che nessun altro uomo assolva ai suoi doveri coniugali con sua moglie come lo fai tu con me! OH CHARLESSSSS NON MORIRE TI PREGO! SENTO GIA' LA TUA MANCANZA! "

"Ronf...fiiiii Ronf...fiiiii... si...aaaahhhhh!"

"SIGNORE! SALVALO! Prometto, mio Dio, che se Charles riesce a sopravvivere sarò con lui più amorevole che mai, ancora di più di quanto non lo sia! Lo giuro mio Dio!"

Sono davvero disperata, preoccupata per lo stato di incoscienza del mio Charles!

Mi sono addormentato da poco accanto a mio nipote, all'improvviso sento le urla di mia figlia Joséphine, mi alzo di soprassalto e mi precipito nella sua stanza.

"Joséphine! Cosa è successo?!"

Dico spalancando la porta della sua stanza, entrando trafelato e preoccupato delle lamentele di mia figlia.

Appena entro vedo mia figlia scompigliata, spettinata, con indosso gli stessi abiti di ieri sera, tutti sgualciti, la camicia mezza sbottonata, con i polsini aperti. I pantaloni sono abbottonati male e la camicia fuoriesce da un lato.

Indossa le calze, ma non le scarpe. Ha i capelli in disordine, una vera foresta castana, intricata, che ricade a incorniciarle il volto. È pallida, ha gli occhi gonfi e scavati, segno di una notte insonne e forse di pianto. Povera cara, sarà anche tutta la zio Claud, però ama davvero il suo sposo.

Sono inginocchiata al capezzale di mio marito, quando sento fare irruzione nella stanza mio padre, sollevo la testa dalla mano di Charles e, con le lacrime agli occhi, singhiozzo: "Padre, il mio Charles non dà alcun segno di vita se non che alcuni strani versi: Padre, se il mio Charles non dovesse sopravvivere, io come farei! Ahhhhh Sing … sing ….."

"Ronf...fiiiii Ronf...fiiii aaaaahhhh uhm... ooohhhhh!"

"Joséphine, sono questi i versi che produce?!"

"SIIIIII! Padre secondo voi cosa gli sta succedendo?!"

Mi avvicino, sollevo le lenzuola e guardo sgomento le coulottes di Charles!

"O Santo Cielo! Questo buono a nulla sta sognando di ... con te! Joséphine! È evidente! Guarda lì! È proprio vero, siete fatti l'uno per l'altra!"

"OHHH Grazie padre! Sapevo che prima o poi avreste compreso! OHHH CHARLES TI PREGOOO SVEGLIATI! Almeno possiamo farci compagnia!"

"Joséphine! Lascialo riposare! Lui ti sta sognando! Ma é possibile che dopo venticinque anni di matrimonio tu non sappia riconoscere certi versi?!"

"Ecco … io …. Oh Padre sono disperata, non capisco più nulla! AHHHHH CHARLES!"

Mi getto sul mio sposo, lo accarezzo, lo bacio. Ma lui nulla, non si sveglia. Non vuole aprire i suoi occhi!

"Joséphine, per cortesia, smettila o finirai col svegliare il piccolo Carlo ed io dovrò occuparmi di lui! Vedila così: tuo marito ti ama tantissimo, è evidente! Vedrai che tra qualche ora si sveglierà! E considerato cosa vedo nelle sue coulottes, ti soddisferà immediatamente! Su...ora calmati!"

"Oh grazie Padre per le vostre parole! Sing … sing … Padre avete detto Carlo?! Ma Anna dov'é?"

"Lascia stare Joséphine!" Dico sconsolato!

"Scusate, se ho ben capito, lo zio e Anna vi hanno affidato Carlo, immagino che sarà per una giusta causa, non è vero padre?!"

"Dipende dai punti di vista..."

"Ecco …. lo sapevo… Tutti fanno certe cose tranne me! OHHHH CHARLES FA PRESTO A RIPRENDERTI CHE NON RESISTO PIU'! AHHHHH"

Mia figlia è davvero impossibile! Sento bussare alla porta, rispondo: "Avanti!"

Entra il garzone, accompagnato da un uomo grasso e tarchiato con una valigia in mano, dice: "Signora, il dottore è arrivato …"

"Così presto?!"

Il medico risponde: "Ero fuori dalla locanda quando Luciano mi ha detto che avete bisogno di me."

"Si … Si .. Ecco dottore .. ieri sera mio marito ha avuto un mancamento, si è addormentato e non si è svegliato più …."

"Uhmm … lasciatemelo visitare! … Dunque dorme da ieri …."

"Si Dottore, ho provato a chiamarlo, a scuoterlo, ma nulla, continua a dormire! Oh Dottore credete che sia grave?"

"Signora, noto un certo pallore sul volto di vostro marito, forse non mangia a sufficienza o …"

"Ma no Dottore, mi occupo personalmente della sua alimentazione, quindi posso dirvi che si nutre in modo sano e adeguato, altrimenti come farebbe a svolgere i suoi doveri di marito…"

Le parole di mia figlia mi mettono in imbarazzo. Possibile che non si renda conto di cosa dice! Santo cielo, mi domando perché proprio a me una figlia simile?! Io volevo solo un maschio e invece …. Signore fa che dalla bocca di Joséphine non escano altre idiozie!

"Umm .. in effetti Vostro marito è piuttosto in carne ma quel pallore non mi convince! …. Signora, Vostro marito pratica qualche attività in particolare, con una certa frequenza?"

"Ecco …. No … no Dottore, mio marito ha una regolare vita familiare, tutto qui! Dottore, non sarà perché stiamo affrontando un viaggio lungo e difficile?"

"Voi siete francesi …"

"Si Dottore, veniamo da Parigi e la prossima destinazione sarà Vienna e, poi, torneremo a casa."

"Però, il vostro è un viaggio piuttosto lungo! Signora, sicuramente Vostro marito non è abituato a viaggiare così tanto, ed ha avuto un collasso."

"Voi dite che la causa della perdita dei sensi è dovuta esclusivamente al viaggio?"

"Non credo che sia l'unico motivo del suo mancamento, sono sicuro che quest'uomo si sottopone a un'attività lavorativa molto impegnativa."

Ascolto le parole del medico, guardo mia figlia che per nulla si scompone, intervengo: "Dottore cosa consiglia per mio genero?"

"Riposo, assolutamente!"

"Ma Dottore domani mattina dobbiamo ripartire …"

"Credo che sia opportuno fermarvi ancora un giorno, il tempo di ristabilirsi e recuperare le forze e, poi, Vostro genero non deve sottoporsi ad eccessive attività. Forse è un soldato?"

"No, Dottore, mio genero è un uomo d'affari."

"Che strano, non ho mai sentito che un uomo d'affari si riduca in queste condizioni! Evidentemente non ha una vita regolare …"

Mia figlia interviene: "Vi assicuro Dottore che mio marito ha un'ottima vita regolare …"

"Signora, non so a cosa alludiate ma Vostro marito ha bisogno di tanto riposo e di null'altro!"

"Qualche infuso, una cura di ricostituente?"

"Nulla di tutto questo, solo e soltanto riposo. Insomma, nessuna attività per almeno una settimana. Vedrete che tornerà in forma come prima!"

"Cosa! Una settimana! Ma dottore …"

"Signora, è inutile che protestiate, prima di essere un medico, sono un uomo ed ho inteso perfettamente quale è stata la causa del crollo fisico di Vostro marito.

Mi lasci dire che anche Voi avete bisogno di riposo, siete pallida oltre che in dolce attesa!"

"Ma Dottore, io mi sento benissimo!"

"Non lo metto in dubbio, comunque avete bisogno di riposo. Questo è tutto!"

"Non è possibile! Dottore, sono ben venticinque anni che siamo sposati e mio marito non ha mai, dico MAI, dato anche solo un minimo cenno di cedimento, non vedo perché, dovrebbe darli proprio adesso!"

"Infatti signora, Vostro marito è crollato. Signora, se tenete alla sua salute, dove adempiere il meno possibile ai doveri coniugali. Spero di aver reso l'idea!"

Vedo mia figlia accigliarsi, ha uno sguardo furioso, e ribattere malamente: "Dottore, con tutto il rispetto, ma credo che Voi non abbiate capito il problema di Charles! Lui è un uomo forte ed instancabile e non vedo perché dovrebbe astenersi dai suoi obblighi coniugali!"

Mia figlia è fuori di se, il medico mi guarda e dice: "Signore, spero che almeno Voi abbiate capito. Se tenete alla salute di vostro genero ha bisogno di riposo e tranquillità, che a quanto ho capito, è ciò che manca a questo povero uomo!"

Joséphine diventa una furia, aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbraita: "Voi siete un villano! Nessuno, più di me, ama mio marito!"

"Infatti Signora, il Vostro amore lo sta portando alla distruzione!"

"COSA! MALEDUCATO DI UN ITALIANO! FUORI DI QUI!"

Con impeto, afferro la caraffa piena d'acqua che è sul tavolo e tento inutilmente di bagnare il medico che, prontamente, la schiva.

Vedo la francese impazzita afferrare la brocca colma d'acqua e me la lancia dietro. Riesco a schivarla, afferro la mia valigia, guardo suo padre e in un fil di fiato ribatto: "Signore, Voi siete il padre, Vi consiglio di somministrare a Vostra figlia del laudano prima di coricarsi. Non potrebbe che fare bene sia a lei che a quel povero disgraziato di suo marito! E non voglio nemmeno il Vostro compenso. Addio!"

La reazione inaspettata di mia figlia mi spiazza, ma dico all'uomo: "Un momento Dottore, debbo ricompensarvi per il vostro disturbo …."

"MA QUALE DISTURBO PADRE! LUI NON è UN MEDICO MA UNO ZOTICO IGNORANTE! VIA!"

Prima di uscire, ribatto: "Signora, Vi consiglio di calmarvi, pensate almeno alla creatura che portate in grembo e Voi, signor padre, non preoccupatevi: è la gravidanza che rende vostra figlia tanto esigente, ma riferite a quel povero disgraziato di avere cura di se stesso se non vuol passare a miglior vita …."

"FUORI CIARLATANO!"

Vedo il dottore chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, mentre fugge lesto dalla stanza di Joséphine.

"Figliola, sei un poco impulsiva. Comunque hai sentito il medico, stai tranquilla, vedrai che si sveglierà. Piuttosto, cerca di fargli bere almeno un poco di acqua e zucchero, gli farà bene!"

Guardo mio padre e con tono severo domando: "Padre, Voi credete che io abbia qualche disturbo?"

"Assolutamente no, mia cara. Sei solo in stato interessante. Lo ha detto anche il medico, e tu stessa lo sai che durante le tue precedenti gravidanze sei diventata più ….. esigente direi! Ora però devi pensare a tuo marito!"

"Padre, in confidenza …. non è la gravidanza a indurmi le mie sfrenate esigenze, sono sempre così e con il tempo temo di peggiorare. Padre, mia madre com'è in intimità, voglio dire è una donna esigente oppure riservata?"

"JOSEPHINE! Non sono domande da fare! ma non ti vergogni?!"

Guardo mio padre, è visibilmente scandalizzato dalla mia innocente domanda! Cosa poi gli avrò chiesto di così strano? Voglio sapere di mia madre!

Mi siedo sconsolato su una poltrona, davvero non ce la faccio più con Joséphine. Ma sono domande da fare?

"Non vedo di cosa dovrei vergognarmi! Padre, mia madre non è qui con me per poterle fare certe domande ma Voi si. Quindi aiutatemi a capire cosa mi succede e soprattutto se davvero somiglio allo zio Claud?"

"Uff … Joséphine, tu davvero vuoi affrontare certi discorsi con tuo padre? E sia, ti farò contenta. Mi ricordo molto lo zio Claud, con la sola differenza che lui ama, o almeno amava ora non so, tutte le donne, non una in particolare. Lui era dedito all'amore. Gli piaceva la caccia, il brivido della seduzione, la tentazione, l'infrangere le regole. Tu invece ami tuo marito, solo lui. Quello che vi accomuna è la necessità di rispondere ai vostri bisogni fisiologici, bisogni davvero eccessivi!"

"Capisco ….. Padre, Voi come siete, voglio dire, somigliate allo zio Claud?"

Spalanco gli occhi scioccato dalla domanda di mia figlia! Io assomigliare allo zio Claud? Ma non è possibile!

"CHI Io?! Io sono fedele, sappi che non ho MAI tradito tua madre. Io la amo, mi sono innamorato di lei appena l'ho vista. Sai, era dolce, timida, bellissima. Marianne è la figlia che le assomiglia di più! Anche se Oscar ha preso da lei la timidezza, la riservatezza. Ed anche ora, che siamo sposati da quarant'anni, ci amiamo come il giorno del nostro matrimonio. E' una donna eccezionale, credimi."

Guardo mio padre, il suo sguardo sempre fiero si è addolcito quando ha pensato a mia madre. Si vede che la ama moltissimo, e che gli manca la sua sposa.

"Padre, che sollievo! Finalmente ho capito realmente a chi somiglio! Padre, io sono identica a Voi. Amo con passione solo mio marito, voglio e desidero solo lui. Quindi dovete smetterla di rimproverarmi, sono il vostro ritratto spiccicato! Ih ih …. Grazie Padre per la chiacchierata. Adesso potete tornare in camera di Carlo, meglio che non faccia i capricci se non vede i suoi genitori. Ahhh Come invidio Anna, chissà come se la starà spassando in questo momento! Ma mi rifarò, statene certo!"

"Joséphine, figliola, credimi, io non riuscirei mai a reggere i tuoi ritmi! Neppure alla tua età ci riuscivo! No, tu assomigli a me solo per la fedeltà, per il resto, sei identica allo zio Claud! Credimi! Ora occupati di Charles, cerca di farlo bere, è importante. E quando si sveglierà, vedi di lasciarlo riposare. Vorrei ripartire il prima possibile, anche se temo che Charles non potrà reggere il viaggio a cavallo, almeno non subito. Temo che dovrete salire in sella anche Voi donne, il tragitto è in salita e le carrozze sono troppo cariche. Sarà un vero guaio!"

"Si … certo Padre!" Vedo mio padre lasciare la mia camera e continuo: "Padre, potete negarlo quanto volete ma non siete ciò che dite di essere: dimenticate che l'ultima volta Vi ho sorpreso con mia madre nella stalla e poi tempo fa eravate nel casino di caccia e poi ….. Padre non andate via, non ho finito."

"Joséphine, io ho detto che amo tua madre, ma che non ho la tua resistenza! Ed ora scusami, vado a controllare Carlo. E poi dovrò parlare con tua sorella Oscar ed Andrè. Non so davvero cosa fare con la Contessa di Costigliole e la sua cameriera!"

Dico sconsolato, davvero non so come risolvere questo guaio.

"Ih ih ih … Però Padre siete davvero ammirevole! Avete resistito agli assalti di quella donna nonostante l'astinenza forzata a cui siete sottoposto! Ih ih"

"Joséphine, io voglio solo tua madre, come devo dirtelo?! Pensa che la stavo sognando quando quella pazza …."

"Ih ih …. immagino nuda ….."

"JOSEPHINNNNNE! Basta, me ne vado. Con te è impossibile fare un discorso serio!"

" Ih ih .. Si certo, andate dal piccolo Carlo… Ih ih ih …"

Esco dalla stanza di mia figlia, davvero non so come ho fatto a sopportarla. Mi meriterei una medaglia per la pazienza che ho dimostrato!

Appena mio padre lascia la stanza, mi avvicino a mio marito e sussurro: "Caro, spero che ti riprenda presto. Sapessi quanto ti desidero…..".

Passo nella stanza di Carlo, lo vedo dormire profondamente, penso che posso concedermi un poco di tempo per decidere cosa fare con quello due squinternate. Sono davanti alla stanza dei miei sposini, tendo l'orecchio per assicurarmi che non ci siano rumori molesti, poi faccio un respiro profondo e busso deciso. Devo parlare con loro per decidere cosa fare di quelle due squinternate.

"Oscar, Andrè. Devo parlarvi!"

"Avanti Padre!"

"Oscar, Andrè, Vi disturbo?"

"No, venite avanti. Padre è successo altro?"

"Oscar, Andrè, posso accomodarmi? Devo confrontarmi con voi due su un argomento ….. ecco ….direi spinoso ma fondamentale!"

Entro nella loro stanza, chiudo la porta e mi accomodo su una poltroncina, vicino al tavolino. La stanza è ordinata, i vestiti ben piegati, nulla è fuori posto. Sono davvero fiero dei miei sposini. Li ho allevati davvero bene!

Guardo i miei sposini, sono ancora in abbigliamento notturno, un poco scarmigliati, ma nell'insieme ben svegli. Sono davvero una bella coppia! La camicia di mia figlia lascia intravedere le sue nuove forme, guardo il suo ventre e sospiro felice! Avrò il mio erede, il mio nipotino! Sono felice, davvero molto felice! È un sogno che si avvera, il mio François!

Guardo Oscar, ha il viso più pieno, la pelle luminosa. È bellissima, non perfetta, ma bellissima.

"Padre, perché mi guardate in quel modo, forse è per il mio abbigliamento?"

"No …. no ...perdonami. È che adesso, per la prima volta, vedo il tuo ventre un poco pronunciato. Insomma, adesso il mio nipotino è visibile, è reale. Sono felicissimo, figliola. Davvero felice!"

Sento gli occhi divenire umidi, sono davvero orgoglioso della mia piccola!

"Padre, volete parlarci di qualcosa o sbaglio!"

"Si, certo. Dopo quanto accaduto nelle ultime notti, dobbiamo decidere cosa fare con la Contessa di Costigliole e la sua cameriera. Non voglio di certo passare le prossime notti sveglio per colpa di quelle due! E credo che neanche voi vogliate rovinarvi il riposo."

"Padre, fosse per me, le rimanderei a casa loro, ma temo che non sia possibile. Però potremmo minacciarle di farlo. Insomma, io non voglio ritrovare ancora quella svaporata nel letto di MIO marito!"

Oscar ha un'espressione per nulla rassicurante. Se trovasse ancora quella svaporata nella tenda di suo marito, o la scoprisse anche solo a guardarlo, la ucciderebbe. Il suo sguardo parla chiaro!

"Ed io non voglio avere ancora madame Giovanna Battista in camera!"

"Appunto Padre, quindi vediamo di parlare chiaro."

"Bene, allora andiamo da loro e mettiamo bene in chiaro la faccenda! Andrè, vieni con noi!"

"Io Signore … ecco, preferirei non venire …."

"COSA?! Andrè! E perché?!"

"Ecco … io …. E va bene Oscar, credo che tu abbia ragione. Infondo mi trovo nella stessa situazione del Generale. Andiamo!"

"Bene, allora andiamo."

Andrè ed io ci prepariamo rapidamente, infiliamo pantaloni e camicia e usciamo dalla nostra stanza, ci dirigiamo verso quella di Madame, busso energeticamente.

"Avanti!"

Vedo la porta spalancarsi: è il mio bellissimo adone però … è accompagnato dalla figlia soldato e da suo genero.

Entro deciso, seguito da mia figlia e mio genero. Per fortuna Madame e la sua cameriera sono già pronte, ben vestite. Madame indossa un bell'abito verde bosco, ha la solita acconciatura che sfida tutte le leggi di gravità, e sembra che abbia appena fatto il bagno nel profumo. Odora di cipria, si sarà ricoperta…..

"Madame, Armandina, dobbiamo parlarvi. Sediamoci!" Dico deciso.

"Auguuuustin ….. Si, certo …. prego accomodatevi!"

Vedo la mia padrona prendere posto sulla poltrona, prendo la sua Lizzi tra le braccia e sotto voce dico: "Scusatemi, credo che sia il caso di lasciarvi soli!"

"No! Tu resti! Questo discorso riguarda anche te! Siediti e ascolta!"

Dico guardando quella svaporata che ha attentato a mio marito! È tutta ben vestita, con un abito scuro con una generosa scollatura, le bestiacce in braccio e osa guardare mio marito. Se non la smette, giuro che non la passerà liscia!

" I... io?! Sissignor soldato …."

"Bene, anzi male. Quello che è accaduto in queste ultime notti non ci é piaciuto affatto! Quindi devo prendere una decisione, dopo essermi consultato con il mio erede. Voi due state compromettendo il buon esito di questo viaggio. Ed anche il fidanzamento di Victor ed Elena. Lo capite vero?"

Dico mentre scruto Madame Giovanna Battista e la sua cameriera, con sguardo severo e deciso.

Armandina ed io ci scrutiamo appena, ribatto timidamente: "Augustiiin io non credevo di offendervi e poi, non pensavo che Voi foste un uomo tanto integerrimo visto che frequentate la reggia di Versailles …."

"Tacete! Non voglio sentire la Vostra voce fintanto che non Vi avrò esposto le nostre decisioni!

Dunque, se dessimo retta alla volontà vi rispediremmo a casa, con una lettera per Vostro fratello, in cui spiego cosa é accaduto. Credo che a quel punto il Conte Vi chiuderebbe in un convento e butterebbe via la chiave. Di certo Voi Madame non siete un buon esempio per Vostra nipote!"

"A quel punto però rimarrebbe il problema del fidanzamento. Elena dovrebbe rientrare con Voi, ma a noi tutti dispiacerebbe, per lei e per Victor."

Dico finendo il pensiero di mio padre, guardando prima madame e poi la sua insulsa cameriera, che abbassa lo sguardo intimidita.

Sento di avvampare, accanto alla mia poltrona c'è il tavolo dove ho riposto il mio ventaglio, lo afferro, l'apro e comincio a sventolarlo sul viso, in un fruscio di sete e pizzi, mentre con imbarazzo rispondo: "Geneeerale, ho inteso perfettamente ciò che avete appena detto e le vostre intenzioni. Davanti a Vostra figlia e suo marito io vorrei chiarire la questione. Vedete, non vorrei che Voi pensaste che io sia una donna di facili costumi, se ho agito in quel modo è perché ho dato ascolto ai miei sentimenti. Detto ciò, voglio ribadirvi, in tutta onestà, che provo un infiiiinito affetto per Voi e non vorrei che quanto accaduto pregiudicasse il futuro di mia nipote. Lei non c'entra e non vorrei che il suo fidanzamento venisse compromesso solo perché sua zia si è pazzamente innamorata di un uomo che, evidentemente, non può ricambiare a causa della sua invalidità motoria!"

"COSA! Madame forse non mi sono spiegato: IO NON SONO INVALIDO! E poi, vi ho appena detto di tacere! Dunque, verrete ancora con noi, ma vi avviso, alla prima avance che Voi due farete ancora, vi rimando a Collegno. Questo é quanto abbiamo deciso. Non voglio sentire nessuna parola. Nulla!"

Osservo Armandina, non sembra affatto imbarazzata, al contrario io balbetto e dico: "Au … Au … Auguuuustinnnnn, tenterò di non importunarvi più. Se il mio affetto vV offende, vorrà dire che Vi guarderò, Vi desidererò senza più approcciarmi alla vostra persona. Spero che almeno non mi proibiate di desiderarvi."

"Madame, non voglio vedere nessun gesto fuori luogo, nessuna espressione estasiata, nessun occhiolino o altro. Nulla. E questo vale per tutte e due. Vi ricordo poi che, una volta giunte a Parigi, sarete purtroppo mie ospiti, con Elena, fino al matrimonio. Un solo passo falso e giuro che vi chiuderò nelle segrete! Che si tratti di me o di mio genero, sono stato chiaro?!"

"Ecco …. Geneeeerale non credete di esagerare?!Addirittura nelle segrete…."

"Si Madame … e sappiate che sono buie e fredde, dotate di comode celle prive di finestre, con enormi topi che le abitano. Potrei dimenticare la chiave …. tanto nessuno sentirebbe la Vostra mancanza ….. intendo di tutte e due! E poi, è bene che sappiate che nelle segrete aleggia il fantasma di mio nonno."

"COOOOOOSA! Il fantasma di vostro nonno?! Augustin … E va bene, non vi disturberò più…."

"Armandina, tu hai capito?!" Dico deciso, quasi ringhiando.

"Si sissignore …. capito ….."

"Bene, allora possiamo andare, non credo che ci sia altro da aggiungere!"

Mi alzo, seguito da mia figlia e da mio genero, Oscar aggiunge: "Spero che Vi sia tutto chiaro, perché la mia spada è sempre pronta a difendere la mia famiglia!"

Tremo per le parole della figlia del mio Augustin e sillabo: "Sssi co co Comandante…"

Usciamo dalla stanza, guardo mio padre e dico: "Spero che abbiano capito, non ho davvero voglia di dover tenere a bada quelle due! Andrè, ti va di fare colazione in camera? Padre, Vi unite a noi?"

"No, devo andare da Carlo, non vorrei che si svegliasse e non trovasse nessuno."

"Come volete, grazie Padre!"

"Grazie mille Generale, speriamo che abbiano capito!"

Armand ed io percorriamo le vie del villaggio mano nella mano, siamo felici, ci scambiamo sguardi pieni d'amore, mi dice: "Anna, sai che i miei pantaloni ti donano moltissimo!"

"Ih ih … Ma cosa dici Armand, io mi sento ridicola e poi con i capelli legati credo che chiunque potrebbe scambiarmi per un uomo! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma cosa dici Anna?! Solamente un cieco potrebbe farlo! Ah ah ah .. come sei bella Anna!"

"Oh Armand, sei l'uomo migliore del mondo!"

Lo sguardo e le parole di Anna mi inebriano, non capisco più nulla, la tiro a me e la porto in un vicolo, ignorando gli sguardi curiosi degli abitanti del villaggio.

"Armand, dove andiamo, perché mi hai trascinato in questo vicolo cieco?"

"Perché ho voglia di baciarti!"

Spingo mia moglie al muro e la divoro di baci….

"Armand, come sei passionale …"

"E' colpa tua amore mio. Sono giorni che ti fai desiderare, non resisto più! … Baciami Anna, baciami ancora ….."

Mi abbandono tra le braccia di mio marito, sento le sue labbra calde sulle mie, le sue mani sul mio corpo, mi allontano con decisione e protesto: "Ora basta Armand, qualcuno potrebbe vederci…"

"E allora! Sei mia moglie, su voglio ancora un bacio!"

"NO! Armand, dimentichi che indosso i tuoi abiti, chiunque, vedendoci, potrebbe pensare che siamo due uomini. Ma te lo immagini in quale guaio potremmo cacciarci?!"

"Umm … Forse hai ragione, l'ultima cosa che vorrei è avere problemi. Desidero trascorrere una giornata d'amore e di passione! E poi mi hai ricordato mio fratello."

"Il Generale?!"

"Si, certo, ne ho solo uno di fratello! Ih ih …. Prima di lasciare la locanda si è raccomandato di non cacciarmi nei guai, nemmeno fossi un ragazzino! Dai amore andiamo!"

"Ma dove Armand?"

"Non lo so, in qualsiasi posto purché sia sicuro e si possa rimanere da soli!"

"Si, ma dove?"

"Una stalla, un casino, un ritrovo, una casa abbandonata, non lo so, non ne ho idea. Ti voglio Anna, ti desidero, sto impazzendo!"

"Armand…."

"Forse tu non lo desideri quanto me?"

"Certo che si Armand, ti desidero tantissimo!"

"Su, cerchiamo un posto per appartarci."

Gerard ed io siamo nella stalla, abbiamo appena finito di occuparci dei cavalli.

"Alain, cosa c'è?"

"Gerard il cavallo del comandante è come lei, indomabile, solo Andrè riesce a strigliarlo a dovere senza rischiare di prendersi una zampa su un piede! Dannazione! Ma non poteva avere una bestiola tranquilla? Come Alexander …. Quello si che è un cavallo assennato! C'è poco da fare, anche i cavalli assomigliano ai padroni! Ih ih ih …"

"Ah ah ah ah … Hai ragione Alain, Cèsar è davvero identico alla padrona! E' risaputo che gli animali assomigliano ai padroni. Prendi per esempio i cani di madame pom pom, sono fastidiosi come la loro padrona, lei con quella voce stridula e i cagnacci che non fanno altro che: Bau Bau…."

"Ah ah ah ah … Siiii! Hai ragione Gerard! Ah ah… Comunque non appena finiamo di occuparci dei cavalli andiamo in un dannato emporio dove vendono prettamente libri proibiti!"

"Alain ma davvero vuoi comprare un libro proibito?"

"Non solo voglio comprarlo ma soprattutto leggerlo per consolarmi questa notte!"

"Sei davvero fuori Alain!"

Scuoto il capo, Alain non cambierà mai.

"Solo perché ho l'animo in subbuglio? Ascoltami Gerard, sei sicuro di non essere un lontano parente del nostro André?"

"Ah ah ah .. Su dai amico, davvero pensi che io non senta la mancanza di mia moglie? Beh, ti sbagli, Alizèe mi manca moltissimo. Alain, a volte mi domando se è incinta …."

"Su amico, non fare quella faccia e andiamo da André."

"A fare cosa?"

"Voglio chiedergli il permesso di libera uscita almeno per un'ora."

"Alain, credo che sia il caso di domandarlo al nostro comandante."

"Si, Gerard, però se lo chiedessimo ad Andrè, credo che avremmo più possibilità ad ottenere il permesso. Sai, infondo, oltre ad essere il nostro capitano, è anche il marito del diavolo biondo, magari con una carezza ed un bacio, la convince a lasciarci andare! Ih ih …"

"Alain, sei davvero tremendo!"

"Meno chiacchiere amico, dai andiamo dal Capitano."

Lasciamo la stalla, quando alle nostre spalle ci giunge una voce: "Alain, Gerard, dove andate con tanta fretta?"

"Oh Ciao André, Comandante anche voi qui! … Abbiamo appena finito di governare gli animali. André ecco … noi vogliamo chiederti un favore! … Veramente la nostra richiesta dovremmo rivolgerla a Voi Comandante … ecco … non so…"

André interviene: "Cosa vuoi chiedermi Alain?"

"Ecco… più che chiederlo ai miei superiori, mi rivolgo ai miei amici …."

Mia moglie ribatte: "Su Alain parla, cosa vuoi?"

"Santo cielo! Comandante solo a guardarvi mi metto paura …"

"Cosa! Ma … ALAIN, SI PUO? SAPERE COSA DICI!"

"Co Comandante, vi prego non continuate a guardarmi in questo modo …"

"Ma si può sapere come ti guarderei?!"

"Ecco … con quel piglio deciso e severo siete davvero uguale al Generale! Povero Andrè!"

"ALAINNN! SE NON MI DICI COSA VUOI GIURO CHE …. Su avanti, parla!"

"Si, si ma calmatevi! …. Ecco… Se non vi sembra troppo, Gerard ed io vorremmo che ci concedeste un'ora soltanto di libera uscita, sapete, desideriamo fare un giro per il villaggio."

"Alain, ti rendi conto che abbiamo ben otto prigionieri a cui badare?!"

"Si, è vero Comandante ma voi lo sapete, infondo a loro non conviene fare stupidaggini e poi, oltre ad essere delle brave persone, sono anche legati e relegati nelle loro stanze, cosa potrebbero fare mai in un'ora?!"

Mia moglie mi guarda severa, ribatto: "Oscar, credo che un'ora di libera uscita possiamo concedergliela …."

"… E va bene! Ma che sia un ora soltanto, capito?!"

Sospiro mentre mi lascio convincere dallo sguardo del mio Andrè!

Sorrido soddisfatto e dico: "Oh Grazie Comandante! E grazie soprattutto a te André!"

"Alain, Gerad …"

"Si, Comandante!"

"Voglio che siate puntuali, non voglio alcun genere di problema."

"Sissignore, lo saremo e grazie! … Andiamo Gerard!"

Non appena i nostri amici si allontanano, dico: "André, Alain ti ha chiesto il permesso perché sapeva troppo bene che lo avresti appoggiato, spero di non pentirmi!"

Abbraccio mia moglie e sussurro: "Dai Oscar, cosa vuoi che accada, infondo sono i migliori soldati di cui disponiamo. Oscar, vorrei andare da Charles, per informarmi sul suo stato di salute."

"Si, anch'io sono preoccupata. E poi, dipende tutto da Charles quando ripartire. Speriamo bene!"

**Al villaggio**

"Anna non abbiamo trovato un posto dove appartarci, nemmeno quel casolare che dista trecento metri da qui era libero!"

"Armand, ma c'era il pastore con le sue pecore …"

"Infatti! Anna, se non troviamo un posto, allora andremo in aperta campagna."

"Ma Armand, hai visto quanti contadini e pastori si aggirano? Come potremmo stare tranquilli?!"

"Hai ragione cara, però sono davvero disperato. Ti voglio Anna!"

"Armand, ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo, la gente potrebbe equivocare."

"Si, Anna, hai ragione, tenterò di controllarmi. Ci mancherebbe solo che venissimo arrestati dai gendarmi o peggio ancora linciati dalla folla! …. Anna più avanti vedo una taverna, chiediamo se hanno una stanza."

"Armand, ma …."

"Cosa ti prende Anna, forse non vuoi?"

"Non si tratta di questo, cosa penseranno vedendo due uomini prendere una stanza ad ore!"

"Ecco…. Niente, che siamo due stranieri che vogliono riposare, nient'altro!"

"Armand, sarebbe stato meglio se avessi preso dal bagaglio uno dei miei abiti, almeno non avremmo avuto questo genere di problema."

"Su cara, adesso è inutile pensarci. Su entriamo nella locanda e fingiamoci due viaggiatori in cerca di ristoro e, poi, chiederemo una camera per riposare."

"E va bene Armand, come vuoi, ma io sono davvero preoccupata."

"Ehi, Michele ma hai visto quei due?!"

"Certo che li ho visti, si sono prima appartati e poi baciati. Che schifo, due sodomiti che non fanno nulla per nasconderlo."

"Michele, di sicuro sono forestieri, altrimenti non avrebbero osato tanto."

"Già hai ragione Giovanni. Guardali come si atteggiano, ma è pazzesco, non ho mai visto una cosa simile!"

"Beh, diciamo che non siamo nuovi a queste situazione, forse non è risaputo che anche il figlio del falegname lo è!"

"Si, ma finché sono solo voci, rimane il pettegolezzo ma in questo caso la questione è ben diversa."

"Michele, per fortuna che a nessuno dei due importa di quei due altrimenti, li avremmo già cacciati dal villaggio a pedate."

"Giovanni, ma se continuano ad atteggiarsi in questo modo, tra non molto tutti gli abitanti del villaggio, saranno a conoscenza dei nuovi ospiti! Ih ih ih …. Ti immagini cosa potrebbe succede?"

"Ih ih … Già! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oulx, al Carton Race**_

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici, si può sapere perché ci sballottate da un estremo all'altro della vostra penisola? Ma dico, perché non ci soffermiamo in una regione e ce la mostrate minuziosamente, anziché girare come delle trottole?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, possibile che non fate altro che lamentarvi?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, tra Nord e Sud c'è un incredibile sbalzo di temperatura: abbiamo appena lasciato Castel del Monte dove il termometro segnava ben quarantadue gradi e adesso ci troviamo ad Oulx dove sono appena ventitre .. etcccc…."

_**Terry: **_"Salute Generale! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere? Guardateci con quale abbigliamento ci troviamo, le mie figlie e mia moglie indossano appena dei vestitini leggerei, mentre noi uomini abbiamo una camicia di lino e dei calzoni corti e i sandali."

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, se sentite freddo, potete cambiarmi a casa mia."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, avete un alloggio in questo posto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Sissignore, non è molto grande ma è accogliente."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, il Generale ha ragione, anch'io sento freddo, ho bisogno di vestirmi con abiti più pesanti."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Aizram, mia sorella, Anna ed io abbiamo lo stesso problema. Abbiamo fatto un salto temporale in pochissimi minuti, cominciamo a risentire dello lo sbalzo termico."

_**Aizram: **_"Immagino che anche voi uomini abbiate lo stesso problema, vero?"

_**André: **_"Si madamigella, vorremmo dei pantaloni lunghi."

_**Aizram: **_"Benissimo, vi darò tutto ciò che vi occorre, prego da questa parte!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Che posto incantevole! Augustin mi piacerebbe acquistare un casino da queste parti! Ci verrei ben volentieri per le vacanze estive."

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, madre, che bello! Così Charles ed io ci alloggiamo nel resto dell'anno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, non mi pare che sia il caso che tu dica certe cose almeno per il momento, visto le attuali condizioni in cui riversa tuo marito."

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, ma ciò che è successo a Charles, non vale certo dietro le quinte della storia, non è vero Autrici?"

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa avete, perché quello sguardo impertinente?"

_**Generale:**_ "Te lo spiego io figliola: se non lo hai ancora capito, le Autrici hanno deciso che adesso è il tuo turno di astinenza …"

_**Joséphine: **_"COSA! NON DITELO NEMMENO PER SCHERZO! IO NON POSSO VIVERE SENZA IL MIO CHARLES!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Tranquilla Joséphine, Charles non morirà di certo, è solo che avrà bisogno di un lungo riposo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"NOOOOO!"

_**Autrici: **_"Siiiiii!"

_**Armand: **_"Autrici, in proposito ho da dire anch'io qualcosa …."

_**Aizram: **_"Avanti Armand, cos'hai da protestare questa volta?"

_**Armand: **_"Tutto! Mi avete fatto l'ennesimo dispetto: prima la notte precedente, e adesso che Anna ed io ci stiamo aggirando per Trento, la gente del villaggio ci ha additati come due sodomiti. Spero che non ci cacciate in altri guai!"

_**Terry: **_"Un momento Armand, chi ti dice di andartene in giro per il villaggio a sbaciucchiare Anna? E poi, se non vuoi andare a cercarti guai, torna immediatamente alla locanda, lì, ti assicuro che ti troverai benissimo! Ah ah ah…."

_**Generale:**_ "AUTRICI! MIO FRATELLO HA RAGIONE SIETE DUE ARPIE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, i due fratelli Jarjayes sono identici."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, hai ragione, dobbiamo stabilire chi urla di più tra i due! Ah ah ah ah ….. E poi, l'idea di mandarli ancora in bianco è stata tua."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, è vero, però tu hai cominciato per prima! Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Fratello, quelle due sono due complici molto pericolose! …. AUTRICI! QUELLO CHE AVETE COMBINATO QUESTA NOTTE E' STATO DAVVERO TROPPO! MI AVETE MANDATO QUELLA DONNA, NON SOLO SI E' DENUDATA MA MI HA PERFINO SPINTO NELLA VASCA!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"COSA! AUGUSTIN, VOGLIO SAPERE IMMEDIATAMENTE COSA E' SUCCESSO TRA VOI!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nu… nulla cara, se non mi credi, leggi il capitolo. Lo sai che ti sono fedele!"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Se vuoi sopravvivere, ti conviene mio caro marito."

_**Generale:**_ "Puff …. Quanti problemi!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, spero che quella Armandina non osi più avvicinarti, altrimenti questa volta la rimando a Collegno con la prima carrozza!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih … Signori, siamo arrivati a casa mia, prego da questa parte!"

_**Terry:**_ "Fa presto Aizram, sento freddo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dai Terry, non esagerare, infondo si sta bene!"

_**Terry: **_"Certamente tu starai perché vivi qui, ma non io, non sono abituata ad aggirarmi vestita così con queste temperature."

_**Aizram: **_"Dai, protesta meno ed entra!"

_**Terry: **_"Che bella casa accogliente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Terry!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sarà madamigella, ma il mio cavallo ha più spazio!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio, hai finito di offendere le mie adorate Autrici?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, voi qui! Si può sapere perché debbo trovarvi ovunque?! Autrici, basta, non ne posso più, ovunque mi portiate trovo lei!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, ma non vedete che oltre ad Australia, abbiamo altre ospiti?!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale volete che ve le presenti? Ih ih …..Rajahmao, Tetide, Lupen, la contessa, Francesca, Sonia, Australia avete già avuto il piacere di salutare …"

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt….."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … E poi abbiamo una nuova ospite il suo nome è Dhaira, poi abbiamo Perla Margot, madame Ospite e Diana."

_**Generale:**_ "Ben tornate mesdames, piacere di fare una nuova conoscenza, spero che le vostre visite siano frequenti!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Grazie Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Noto con piacere contessa, che siete tornata a farmi visita …"

Lo ammetto, le parole di mio marito mi infastidiscono, con tutta la mia forza gli tiro un calcio negli stinchi.

_**Generale:**_ "AHIAAAA! Marguerite, si può sapere cosa ti prende?! Ho semplicemente salutato le madames …"

_**Marguerite: **_"E la contessa?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo anche lei…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin vedi di non esagerare, capito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sssi cara, promesso!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry guarda, un grande stratega come il nostro Generale, è oggetto della gelosia di sua moglie! Ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa Swimmila, quale onore, anche voi in questo strano posto?!"

_**Contessa Swimmila:**_"Eccellentissimo Generale, quale composto orrore, che compassato disappunto hanno sconvolto le mie oziose giornate nel leggere delle impetuose vicende erotiche della vostra sconquassata missione a luci rosse."

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, meglio sorvolare, più che una missione, la mia è diventata una lotta senza quartiere: tutti non fanno che pensare a una sola cosa, ci mancano solo che i cani di madame pom pom si accoppiassero. Che il cielo non voglia!"

_**Rajahmao:**_ " Ah ah ah … mi sono piegata in due dalle risate ... oh mio Dio, madame pom pom è una pazza scriteriata.. ah ah ah ….."

_**Armand: **_"Vero madame, per colpa di quella folle, la mia notte d'amore con Anna non è andata a buon fine!"

_**Rajahmao:**_ " Ah ah ah … Armand, qui le gentili autrici stanno passando a setaccio tutti, non scappa nessuno! Ah ah … Vedi cosa ti sta succedendo, prima il simpaticone figlio viziatello che ti ritrovi, vuoi i cinghiali impazziti e poi il fratello che urlare e mi sa che il bianco sarà l'unico colore che si ricorderà di questa missione ... Armand più che la santa pazienza, ti consiglio un corso accelerato di un grande esperto in materia (anzi lo consiglio un pò a tutti) del professor Andrè una gioia dopo vent'anni... da lui dovreste prendere esempio… ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"No, vi prego madame, non prendetemi in giro. E' tutta colpa delle Autrici che si divertono con noi!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, non capisco perché tutte ti portano d'esempio, è così strano che tu mi abbia aspettato per vent'anni?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sorella, ma ti sei per caso ammattita?! Dimmi dove si può trovare un altro uomo che aspetta pazientemente una donna e per di più non si concede a nessuna?! Forse non frequenti Versailles?! Dovresti saperlo, basti pensare al farfallone di Fersen: tutte le donne sono sue!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … io …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Tu nulla! Tienitelo ben stretto il marito, che Armandina è in agguato! … E per quanto riguarda voi, Autrici da strapazzo, vi proibisco di mandare in bianco anche me. Prendetevela con chiunque, che siano mio zio, mio padre, Marianne, anche con Andrè ma non con me! E poi André nemmeno farebbe caso se Oscar non si concedesse per qualche settimana, non è vero cognato?"

_**André: **_"Ma Joséphine cosa dici?! Prima Oscar non era mia ma adesso non potrei farne almeno!

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_ "Oh chi non farebbe invidia nemmeno ad un appestato, è Vostro genero, Generale: Vostra figlia, mio disgraziato padre, non si ferma nemmeno davanti ad un moribondo. Purché abbia il sangue ancora caldo.

_**Generale:**_ "Contessa, capite in che situazione mi ritrovo, ed è tutta colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Contessa Swimmila: **_"Le mostruose donzelle del secolo buio in cui puntualmente incorrete non sono da meno delle nostre migliori e annoiate cortigiane. Tuttavia, Elle hanno a loro disposizione strumenti di magia nera sconosciuti persino ai più fantasiosi e spregiudicati dei nostri maghi e imbroglioni. Da questa parte temporale dell'apprensione posso dunque solo ordinare un altro cero ed esalare, per mezzo di prezzolata voce altrui, le mie più sentite preghiere affinché qualcosa o qualcuno faccia loro cadere di mano il calamo intriso nell'intrigo e lo immerga nella pietà.

_**Generale:**_ " Grazie Contessa, apprezzo le vostre parole!"

_**Rajahmao**_: " Generale, mi dispiace per le vostre disavventure ma debbo complimentarmi con le autrici che portano un pò di allegria a tutte noi lettrici ... invece, per quanto riguarda voi generale, non posso che augurarvi buona che di questi tempi ne avete bisogno ... un caloroso saluto a tutta la ciurma, ovviamente ribelli compresi che sono tanto simpatici."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Voi mi lasciate senza parole …."

_**Rajahmao: **_"Immagino Generale, ma voglio darvi un ultimo consiglio: onde evitare di incappare in situazioni sgradevoli ed esilaranti come quello del capitolo precedente, siate più prudente e sprangate la porta ... non chiudetela solo a chiave ... anzi meglio sigillatevi ermeticamente dentro ... lo dico per voi che se questo increscioso incidente arriva alle orecchie della vostra beneamata consorte ... sinceramente non so se la vostra astinenza può dirsi finita una volta rimpatriati ..."

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Invece madame ha ragione! Attento a quella madame pom pom, se al tuo rientro vuoi davvero provare il nostro letto nuovo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti prego cara, non mettermi in ansia, ma non vedi che sono in crisi già da un pezzo?!."

_**Lupen: **_ " E' inutile che vi arrabbiate, tanto non serve a nulla Generale. Lo sapevo che prima o poi Madame pom pom vi avrebbe fatto una visita! È che visita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi prego madame Lupen, non ricordatemelo, che imbarazzo con mia moglie qui accanto!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ih ih .. Suvvia Generale, vostra moglie è una donna intelligente, sa che non è dipeso da voi, vero Madame?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh, ecco … si, riconosco che non è colpa di mio marito ma di quella sfacciata."

_**Lupen: **_"Appunto! Generale, però che ridere, madame pom pom si è mostrata a voi come" mamma l'ha fatta " e voi, cadendo nella vasca da bagno, le avete reso le cose più facili! Infatti vi è saltata addosso come una pazza! Ah aha ha ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen, vi ha tanto divertito la mia avventura con quella donna?"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah ah .. scusatemi Generale ma è impossibile trattenersi dal ridere! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici, vedete cosa avete combinato?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, questo non è nulla, aspettate al prossimo capitolo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come! Altri guai in vista?"

_**Trento: **_"Ih ih … Non per voi Generale ma per Armand e tutti gli altri che si aggireranno a Trento! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Signore! Gerard hai sentito?! Saremo coinvolti anche noi due."

_**Gerard: **_"Alain, meglio restare alla locanda…"

_**Terry: **_"Impossibile Gerard, avete già chiesto il permesso ad André per avere la vostra ora di libera uscita! Ah ah ah …."

_**Gerard e Alain: **_"COMANDANTE, SALVATECI!"

_**Oscar: **_"Gerard impossibile, nel prossimo capitolo è già tutto deciso, non posso farci nulla!"

_**Gerard: **_"Alain amico mio, spero che non capiti anche a noi, di essere scambiati per sodomita, sai che guaio?"

_**Alain: **_"Impossibile Gerard, ricordati che andremo a comprare un libro proibito …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh si! Alain, dopo me lo farai vedere?"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE! SE CONTINUI A PARLARE IN QUESTO MODO, GIURO CHE TI RINCHIUDO IN CONVENTO!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, non vi conviene, sapete, sono sicura che porterei scompiglio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ " CHARLESSS FA TACERE TUA MOGLIE!"

_**Charles: **_"Signore, come faccio?!"

_**Generale:**_ "SEI UN BUONO ANNULLA!"

_**Australia: **_ "Non urlare vecchiaccio della malora, sappi che ci sentiamo tutti, capito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete gattaccia, non è ancora il vostro turno. Prego madame Lupen."

_**Lupen: **_"Ah si …. Dunque, le vostre urla poi , hanno fatto di nuovo svegliare tutti, così è scoppiato di nuovo un finimondo! Quante risate! Dovete ammettere che Terry e Aizram , anche se ve le fanno passare di tutti i colori ,sono molto brave."

_**Autrici: **_"Oh grazie!"

_**Armand: **_ "Brave?! A scombussolarci la vita forse?"

_**Terry:**_ "Armand, Armandino su calmati, conserva le forze per il prossimo capitolo, altro che l'attacco dei cinghiali! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Armand: **_"Povero me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, vedi la tua lussuria dove ti sta portando?!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello, non prendertela con me ma con le Arpie…"

_**Generale:**_ " Ohhh Armand! Giuro che non ne posso più!"

_**Tetide: **_" Vi credo che non ce la facciate più! Possibile che tutte attentino alla virtù degli uomini Jarjeays?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame è quello che mi chiedo anch'io! Arpie, perché non vi accanite un poco su Sassoin, La Salle o sui prigionieri e lasciate noi tranquilli?"

_**Aizram: **_"Impossibile, altrimenti Terry ed io non ci divertiamo! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ummm maledizione!"

_**Tetide: **_" Povera Oscar, mi dispiace davvero che dobbiate farvi in quattro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Tetide, sinceramente non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe accaduto tutto questo, invece sta succedendo. In confidenza madame, comincio a risentirne, sarà la gravidanza?!"

_**Generale:**_ "AUTRICI!"

_**Autrici: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "AVETE SENTITO MIA FIGLIA?! HA BISOGNO DI ASSOLUTO RIPOSO, PER IL MIO FRANCOIS!"

_**Aizram: **_"Volete dire per la vostra Sophie?! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Moglie mia, che strazio quelle due!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su coraggio caro, fatti forza che a palazzo ti attendono altri problemi…"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! ARPIE, COS'ALTRO AVETE COMBINATO?!"

_**Autrici: **_"Noi?! Nulla Generale, nulla! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Dhaira: **_"Generale debbo ringraziare sia le Autrici che voi …."

_**Generale:**_ "Non capisco madame …"

_**Dhaira: **_"Vedete, Mi sto letteralmente sbellicando dalle risate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Anche voi! Ma dico, ho forse la faccia di un menestrello o di un buffone di corte?"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ah ah ah .. Ma cosa dite Generale! Ih ih … Comunque dovete riconoscere che siete a capo di questo circo di pazzi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Pazzi?! Madame qui di pazzi e di squinternati abbiamo sono solo le Arpie!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Permettetemi di dirvi che io non la penso come voi. Comunque complimenti autrici siete fantastiche, grazie a voi, sono tornata bambina...mio marito mi guarda ridere da sola al pc! Ah ah …"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Dhaira, mi ricordate le arpie, sapete, anche loro passano intere serate davanti a quel mezzo infernale e ridono come pazze! Armand, evidentemente sarà scoppiata una nuova pandemia di questo strano tempo!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma quale pandemia, Augustin! La loro è solo cattiveria: quelle due non pensano ad altro che mandarmi in bianco e per di più chissà cos'altro hanno progettato contro di me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Un momento Armand, adesso stai davvero esagerando! Prima eri un prete e la tua vita diciamo che era abbastanza tranquilla anche se saltavi da letto in letto. Ma adesso che hai deciso di mettere su famiglia, devi accettare tutti i problemi che ti si presentano, vero Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … Certo Aizram! Armand, nel prossimo capitolo attento alla faccia! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Non capisco …"

_**Terry: **_"Capisco io! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Augustin, Augustin, salvami dalle Arpie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo farei volentieri ma come faccio? E poi se non ti è ancora chiaro caro fratello, siamo in due ad aver bisogno d'aiuto!"

_**Francesca: **_" Generale ma perché madame Battista e la sua cameriera non le rispedite a casa?"

_**Generale:**_ "Bella domanda madame Francesca! Mi pare ovvio che lo faccio affinché non si pregiudichi il fidanzamento tra Victor e la contessina di Costiglione. Ho fatto l'impossibile per togliere dalla testa Oscar a Girodelle, almeno spero!"

_**Francesca: **_"Si tranquillo Generale, secondo me, Victor non appena sposerà Elena, vedrete che si concentrerà solamente con sua moglie."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, io direi, che non appena la farà sua, mio cugino diventerà succube di quella ragazza! Ih ih … Sapete, Ahhh L'amour, l'amour, quanto mi manca l'amour! Charles caro, ristabilisciti presto che sto soffrendo!"

_**Charles: **_"Cara, giuro che farò l'impossibile per accontentarti ….""

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE E TU IMBECILLE NON VI VERGOGNATE DI PARLARE IN QUESTO MODO DAVANTI ALLE NOSTRE OSPITI? !"

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa padre, non posso dire mai nulla, che non fate che rimproverarmi! Charles tesoro, meglio non dargli retta, se dipendesse da mio padre non dovremmo mai giacere se non per procreare!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE! "

_**Francesca: **_" Generale calmatevi, dopo tutto Jo ci diverte tantissimo, è davvero spassosa!"

_**Generale:**_ "E mai possibile che nessuno comprenda un povero padre disperato e alla stregua delle povere figlie?!"

_**Sonia:**_ " Su, Generale, vostra figlia è una donna sposata che dedica tutte le sue attenzioni a suo marito, invece sono veramente, veramente sconvolta dall'atteggiamento a dir poco sconveniente di madame pom pom… cioè scusate da madame Battista.

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Sonia, chiamatela come volete, tanto non cambia nulla, è davvero una donna petulante."

_**Sonia: **_"Generale, siete stato magnifico, un vero Generale dell'esercito francese, bravo."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, che si dica di me che sono pazzo, vecchio e anche scimunito ma nessuno può dirmi che sono un uomo infedele."

_**Ausrtralia: **_"Bravo vecchiaccio!A proposito Marguerite si può sapere come fate a sopportare il vecchiaccio da più di quarant' anni?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame, nonostante ciò che si possa dire di mio marito, è un brav'uomo ed io lo amo!"

_**Australia: **_"Però! Autrici, date una bella medaglia a questa poveretta!"

_**Generale:**_ "GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"Calmati vecchiaccio, lo sai che potrebbe farti male?! E se poi dovessi rimanerci, noi tutte avremmo finito di divertici con il claun del circo! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ " MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Sonia: **_"Ih ih …Brave ragazze un altro capitolo spettacolare."

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Sonia, sei davvero gentile!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Ah ah aha che il generale è esasperante lo sappiamo tutti, però generale, io che sto leggendo ancora i capitoli precedenti, non riesco a capire perché Vi da fastidio che vostra figlia vi dia un bambino prima del previsto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come madame, mi pare ovvio che certe cose vanno fatte dopo non prima!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah … Padre, allora io che sono nata sei sette mesi dopo il vostro matrimonio?! Ih ih … Forse non ve ne siete accorto di aver procreato prima di sposare mia madre?!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Ma perché vi arrabbiate sempre con me?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sei l'unica che osa parlare così con me, zitta!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Generale, libertà! Oscar ma perché non somministravi un sedativo per dormire a tuo padre?"

_**Oscar: **_"Perché mai avrei immaginato che ci avrebbe spiato e sindacato sulla mia vita in questo modo."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma dai sorella, ma se da quanto si è messo in testa di farti prendere marito e di volere il suo erede che ti perseguita."

_**Ospite:**_ " Oscar, ho letto il capitolo ventitre, debbo dire che mi ha fatto davvero piacere che tu finalmente ti senta una donna, innamorata e emozionata, che bello! Ma non posso dire nulla del genere, le parole rimarranno bloccate, povera in termini di sentimenti è nulla, riguardo a tuo padre spero che qualcuno riesca ad aiutarti."

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie madame, vedrete che inseguito le cose miglioreranno anche se appena."

_**Ospite: **_"Povera Oscar!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, dovreste dire: povero Generale."

_**Diana:**_ "Io invece sono indietro del capitolo 34 Oscar, sono qui solo per dirti che io al tuo posto sarei scappata."

_**Oscar: **_"Non servirebbe a nulla madame e poi, come saprete abbiamo una missione da portare a termine."

_**Darlina:**_ "Io invece sono arrivata a leggere il capitolo 110. Davvero che tuo padre è come un brufolo in cui cuculo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Questa poi! Ah ah ah … Hai sentito vecchiaccio quanti complimenti!"

_**Generale:**_ " Madamigella, dove smetterla di assumere atteggiamenti tanto rudimentali contro la mia persona!"

_**Australia: **_"Eeeeee mo!... Si certo vecchiaccio, così va meglio!"

_**Generale:**_ "CERTO CHE NO!"

_**Australia: **_"Generalone, adesso è il mio turno e debbo interloquire un poco con tutti, quindi sta zitto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma che roba signori! Questa.. questa... sta spudorata spennata mentalmente sgallettata di madame pom pom... in.. niente! Vestita come il signore l ha fatta... oh mamma! Gli incubi si son trasformati in realtà... aiutooooooo! E .. strano ma vero per una volta mi dispiace veramente per te, vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci posso credere! Voi provate compassione per me?! Armand, di sicuro saranno state le tue preghiere, non ho alcun dubbio!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, io ho pregato per altro …"

_**Australia: **_"Lascia stare Armand, tuo fratello non sa cosa dice!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA!"

_**Austraia: **_"E' IL MIO TURNO! ZITTO! Dunque vecchio pazzo come dicevo, oltre a trovarti la contessona nuda, in più... al solito ti sei fatto... un bagno "fuori stagione" .. spinto dall "esuberanza tanto incontenibile quanto indesiderata" di sta gallina starnazzante... sii, x favore... molla lei e l altra pazza da qualche parte.. come vediamo Elena e l unica di quella famiglia a comportarsi come si dovrebbe!"

_**Generale:**_ "L'ho già spiegato, non posso. Comunque grazie gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_" Di niente vecchiaccio! Ih ih … Però che vergogna... ha provato e si è .. bruciata! Mamma mia che ... uff, che caldo! I miei occhi però.. ora.. hanno un problema di vista, ciò ho visto e rimasto scolpito nelle mie iridi.. ahah mannaggia a sta madame pom pom.. ma veramente si e centrifugata il cervello! E le urla tue, vecchio pazzo! Ahaha pure se involontariamente sei riuscito a rovinare la notte di.. follia e passione di Anna e Armand!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, l'astinenza non ha mai fatto male a nessuno! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, sei un insensibile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_" E sto pupazzolo di tuo nipote che finalmente si era deciso ad eclissarsi.."

_**Armand: **_"Già, mi è sembrato troppo bello per essere vero!"

_**Australia: **_"Coraggio Armand, vedrai che prima o poi le Autrici avranno pietà di te! Ah ah … Oh ragazze! Mi sa mi sa... che l' imboscata coi gavettoni ve la siete meritata tutta sta volta ihihihih."

"Australia, veramente ci siamo divertite un mondo e poi, con l'afa che c'era non poteva che farci piacere. Però non siamo state le uniche a bagnarci, anche il Generale e Armand hanno avuto la loro parte! Ah ah ah …"

"Si, certo! Comunque Oscar è una grande con la spada ihihi invece jo, ci ha provato a dar la colpa al genitore! Ahaha mitica ed irriverente come sempre.. che ridere... il vecchio scimunito e Charles son stati "accusati" di.., mal funzionamento in quel dipartimento!"

_**Charles: **_"Madamigella Australia, se ho avuto un malore, è stato a causa della stanchezza, tutto qui. Perché io funziono benissimo, vero Joséphine?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, certo, certo, a parte l'ultima volta! Charles, ti prego approfittiamo del siparietto per …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … Scordatelo Joséphine, io e Terry te lo impediremo a colpi di piuma! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"NOOO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ben detto Arpia! Ih ih … Continuate così! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_" Che grasse risate... chi lavora troppo e chi invece... ahah Marguerite! Corri in aiuto di tuo marito... 40anni di matrimonio.. maro' però vecchio pazzo... che pazienza la tua dolce moglie! Ihihih. Tornando a noi, pazzoide: MA LA FINICI DI AVERCELA COL MIO TESORUCCIO? Fammi un pò capire che ti ha fatto ora... hai veramente un caratteraccio impossibile.. quasi quasi... chiedo alle "gentili" arpie di ... lanciarti dietro le bestiacce della tua odiata madame pom pom.. ahaha fanno benissimo sia i "mancati ribelli" che i proprietari della locanda a riderti dietro! Fossi li.. ti riderei in faccia io! Ahahaha. Dovunque vai crei casini.. ahaha chissà se ci riusciremo a liberarci di ste gatte morte.., almeno nei prossimi ... 50capitoli? Ahahahaha. Che roba! E autrici... che verve! Superbe come sempre.. ahaha"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, ho l'impressione che abbiate deciso di scrivere questa strana avventura per far divertire la gattaccia!"

_**Tetide: **_"Invece vi sbagliate Generale! Ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Lupen: **_"Dovete sapere che la sera andiamo sul sito e speriamo di trovare l'aggiornamento…."

_**Virginia: **_"Vero Lupen, anch'io spero di trovare il nuovo capitolo quanto prima."

_**Rhajamo:**_ "Anch'io…"

_**Sonia: **_"Anch'io!"

_**Terry: **_"Sentito Generale?! Tutti aspettano l'aggiornamento, non solo Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tutto questo è pazzesco! … Possibile che un gentil uomo quale sono io debba avere tutti questi problemi?! E poi, madame Battista che mi si è offerta così, in quel modo, pur sapendo che sono un uomo fedele! Marguerite hai sentito?! FEDELE!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, te l'ho già detto una volta: se non lo fossi, non ti avrei sopportato per ben quarant'anni!"

_**Australia: **_"Autrici, dovete consegnare un premio a Marguerite per aver sopportato il vecchio pazzo per ben quarant'anni! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete gattaccia! E voi madame Simona, perché tacete, avanti, dite qualcosa!"…..

_**Simona: **_"Generale ogni tanto essere un gentiluomo non è abbastanza! Avreste dovuto sbattere fuori a forza madame pom pom, con grazia e fermezza ma fuori dalle scatole! Forse la stanchezza ed il desiderio di Vostra moglie vi ha fatto abbassare la guardia? Ricordatevi che siete un generale dell'esercito francese ed un militare del vostro calibro non si fa mai cogliere di sorpresa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, avete ragione: sono stanco, vorrei tanto essere a casa con mia moglie e vivere in pace! … Beh, ora che ci penso, è impossibile vivere in tranquillità a palazzo visto che adesso ci sono le mie figlie e tutti i miei nipoti con le loro mogli e figli! …

Madame, riguardo a ciò che avete detto, avete ragione su tutta la linea! Io quelle due le vorrei tanto cacciare! Ma come faccio? Elena? Victor? Io non vorrei che questo capellone ritornasse a piangere per mia figlia!

_**Simona: **_"Beh, in effetti, non avete tutti i torti, però, Madame Giovanna Battista …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Si, dite signora…"

_**Simona: **_"Ma come vi siete permessa? Insidiare così un uomo sposato! Il frequentare quotidianamente la corte di Versailles non trasforma tutti in ... farfalloni cicisbei come il conte di Fersen! Se aveste chiesto al vostro futuro nipote ve lo avrebbe spiegato senza fare questa figuraccia! Inoltre lasciate che vi spieghi una cosa, la famiglia Jarjayes funziona come un ... puzzle umano! Ogni pezzo si collega solo ad quello per cui è destinato ed a nessun altro! Con buona pace dello zio Claud e degli anni ribelli del conte Armand... tutti gli altri possono ... "incastrarsi" solo con il proprio... predestinato! Ecco perché avete frainteso il generale ed ecco perché non ci possono essere altre donne per lui oltre madame Marguerite! E la stessa cosa vale per il resto della famiglia, persino Josephine può essere soddisfatta esclusivamente da Charles ... e guardate che questa "condizione" viene acquisita anche dai "nuovi" membri della famiglia (vedi André o Alain...) perciò mettetevi il cuore in pace o liberateci dalla presenza vostra e della vostra cameriera personale! I cani travestiti da topi potete anche lasciarli... vedrete che con un po' di addestramento da parte del Generale e soprattutto di sua Figlia, diventerebbero dei cani degni di questo nome! Lo dico anche nel vostro stesso interesse, la collera delle donne Jarjayes e soprattutto di Madame Marghuerite potrebbe abbattersi su di voi con effetti..."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHH … COME SIETE CRUDELA! SING GING…Augustin io vi amo e vi voglioooo AHHHHH…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io non voglio voi!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ahhhh AUGUSTINNNN! UEEEE AHHHHH…"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, visto il comportamento tenuto da ... quelle due "affamate" non credo che la famiglia di Elena possa biasimarvi in alcun modo! Anche quella povera ragazza si sta vergognando per il comportamento indecente della zia e considerate che ha trascorso una notte in tenda con Josephine!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Voi avete ragione, ma in teoria dovrei rimandare a casa anche Elena. Vedremo. Ma bisogna pensare un'altra soluzione..."

_**Simona: **_"Qualcuno dei ribelli è scapolo e disperato? Magari si può provare ad accasarla... uno della Banda Bassotti con Amelia (la strega che ammalia) non sarebbe poi così male..."

_**Generale:**_ "Ummm … sarebbe un idea!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AUGUUUUSTINNN! Voi parlate di me senza riguardo! Ahhhh .."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, debbo trovare una soluzione al vostro problema ..:"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Problema?! Ma quale problema?"

_**Generale:**_ "Soffrite di solitudine ed io voglio rendervi felice …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AUGUSTINNN per essere felice, rendetemi felice!"

_**Marguerite: **_"OSCAR! DAMMI LA TUA SPADA CHE STAVOLTA LA INFIZO."

_**Oscar: **_"Madre cosa fate, lasciate stare!"

_**Marguerite: **_"No! TUO PADRE NON SI TOCCA, E' MIO! E ADESSO A NOI DUE, VENTITE QUI!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AIUTOOOO …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Bene, è scappata via. Oscar riprenditi la spada."

_**Oscar: **_"Madre, non serve che reagiate in questo modo, tanto mio padre, vi è fedele!"

_**Simona: **_"Aizram, Terry, ho qualcosa da dire anche a voi …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci Simona…."

_**Simona: **_"Adoro Lady Oscar! Amo l'anime, lo so a memoria ed ho recentemente acquistato il manga (dopo una ricerca... ventennale).

Ho sempre sofferto il finale originale, tanto da non guardare oltre la notte delle lucciole! Da quando ho scoperto efp si è aperto un mondo di possibilità ma di solito si tratta sempre di avventure sofferte... nulla in contrario ma le vostre... FINALMENTE! Una ventata di aria fresca!"

_**Aizram: **_"Anche per noi l'anime finisce con la notte delle lucciole, Terry ed io non guardiamo oltre."

_**Simona: **_"Allora siamo in tre! Ih ih ih … Comunque è vero che all'inizio non amavo il Generale, troppo invadente! Il peggio del peggio è stato spiarli la prima notte di nozze, si è meritato di restare imprigionato nel passaggio segreto…"

_**Generale:**_ "Emmm … rispondo io Arpie! Madame, dovevo assicurarmi che Andrè funzionasse, e così li ho spiati. Anche se in realtà non sono stati gli unici a … Anche Joséphine e quel buono annulla hanno festeggiato le nozze degli sposi …"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, è inutile che ti arrabbi, tanto ormai è acqua passata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre siete impossibile!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale che ne dite di andare a vedere una manifestazione?"

_**Generale:**_ "Una manifestazione? Di che genere? Spiegatemi Arpie!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ecco...si tratta di una gara di canottaggio, a cui Vi abbiamo iscritto con Andrè, Gerard e Alain! Dovrete scendere giù per la Dora!"

_**Generale:**_ " COSA! Ma che … che …. Arpie, cos'altro avete architettato alle mie spalle?!"

_**Aizram**_ "Oh...insomma! È una gara! Che Voi quattro vincerete, sia ben chiaro! Dunque per la barca...abbiamo provveduto noi! Ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ " Barca?! Ma io non sono mai salito su di una barca!"

_**Terry:**_ " Ne siete davvero sicuro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo …"

_**Terry:**_ " Invece mentite! Ricordate a Venezia? Avete rincorso André ed Oscar su di una gongola!" _**Generale:**_ "Beh … ecco … L'avevo dimenticato! Arpia Aizram, continuate!"

_**Aizram**_ "Dunque...andiamo a prendere la vostra barca! Su veloci tutti e quattro!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Un momento, voglio anch'io una barca! Charles, su andiamo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Joséphine, ne abbiamo preparata solo una, per i soldati...sai...ih ih ih...ma sono sicura che ti divertirai!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ummm… davvero particolare, mi ricorda un carro romano: è una biga trainata da due cavalli."

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto...tutta fatta di cartone! L'abbiamo preparata noi due, in Vostro onore! Voi siete il nostro condottiero!"

_**Generale:**_ " COSA! AVETE DETTO CARTA?! ED IO DOVREI SALIRCI SOPRA?! NIENTE AFFATTO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Avete forse paura?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Paura?! Certo che no! Che si sappia: il generale Augustin Francois Rayneir de Jarjayes non ha paura di nulla! Andiamo Arpie malefiche!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, andiamo! Su voi tre, muovetevi che fate parte dell'equipaggio. E ricordatevi che vogliamo vincere!"

_**Terry:**_ " Aizram, hai toccato le corde dell'orgoglio! Ih ih ih … "

_**Aizram: **_" Era quello che volevo Terry, lui nemmeno se ne reso conto! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Terry:**_ " Ih ih .. Nulla Generale, forza che il vostro carro vi attende! Generale sapete nuotare?"

_**Generale:**_ " Certo ma cosa c'entra?! Dobbiamo navigare non nuotare!"

_**Autrici: **_" Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Forza Generaleee! Andrè! Veloci con quelle pagaie! Forzaaaa! Attenti alle pietreeeee!"

_**Speaker: "**_è partita ora la barca numero...1788! Berubara! Con a bordo...Augustin Reynier François, Andrè, Oscar e Marguerite! Ma quanti sono?! Ah no .. scusate, il primo é un poco megalomane e possiede ben 3 nomi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, guarda come sono carini, vestiti da antichi romani, con le mute da sub...ih ih ih...tanto finiranno in acqua ih ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_" Siiiii! Aizram hai avuto una ma magnifica idea! Però quanto sono belli, tutti vestiti in questo modo!"

_**Aizram: **_ "L'elmetto?! Ih ih quello serve per le pietre...guarda Terry...sono quasi arrivati al traguardo...adesso li faranno scendere...ed affondareeee!"

_**Terry: **_" Siiii! FORZA GENERALE SIETE TUTTI NOI! AH AH AH AH …."

_**SPLASHHHHJ**_

_**Operatore del salvataggio: "**_Su forza! Tutti a bagno! Suuuu!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannazione! Lo sapevo che dietro a questa strana gara alla fine sarebbe finita nei peggiori dei modi! ANDRE' AIUTA MIA FIGLIA! RICORDATI CHE STA ASPETTANDO SOPHIE!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Finalmente vi siete convinto che avrò una bambina! E poi io non ho bisogno di nessuno per uscire dal fiume."


	145. Chapter 145

_**Il Diavolo Biondo ed il Vecchio Pazzo**_

Andrè ed io siamo seduti ad un tavolino, sorseggiamo una tazza di cioccolata.

Il mio André mi accarezza il pancino e sussurra: "Oscar, non abbiamo avuto ancora modo di parlare di nostro figlio, come vorresti che si chiamasse? Cioè, se fosse una bambina perché se fosse un maschio tuo padre ha deciso per noi!"

"Andrè! Sarà una bambina! Ed io vorrei che si chiamasse Sophie Marguerite Marie...Sophie perché mi piace, Marguerite per mia madre e Marie per ringraziare la donna che ci ha cresciuti. Tu cosa ne pensi?"

"Oh si, Oscar! Mi piace moltissimo! … Oscar, lo sai che il tuo cambiamento mi piace moltissimo?! Sei diventata ancora più bella. Ma….Oscar, possibile che ti vadano ancora bene i tuoi pantaloni?"

"Andrè...ecco...io...ne ho fatti confezionare di nuovi a Collegno...fatti con dei nastrini per poterli allargare..." rispondo imbarazzata, mentre mi stringo le mani agitata. Uffa...che discorsi che devo fare!

"Ih ihih .. Cosa hai fatto? Dici davvero Oscar?! Non ci posso credere!…"

Alzo gli occhi, guardo Andrè e mormoro appena: "Perché non ci credi?"

"Ecco, conoscendoti non mi meraviglio, ma nessuna dama è mai andata in giro con dei pantaloni da uomo in stato interessante!"

"Ehm...io...sarò la prima. In fondo, hai mai visto una donna in uniforme?! Ih ih..." rispondo sorridendo.

"Già! Ah ah ah ah … Sei meravigliosa Oscar! Oscar sei stanca?"

"Stanca?! Si...di non fare nulla! Andrè io ho voglia di andare a cavallo, tirare di spada...e invece siamo chiusi qui! E quando partiremo, niente odore di cuoio, niente aria nei capelli...Andrè...io...ho paura di non farcela! Non sarò mai una buona madre..."

Sussurro le ultime parole abbassando gli occhi, sento le gote infiammarsi. Mi vergogno terribilmente.

"Oscar, tutto questo passerà e tu potrai nuovamente fare tutto ciò che desideri ed io ti accompagnerò come sempre …"

"Si, lo so. Ma dimmi la verità...tu...ti accontenterai di un solo figlio?"

" Oscar, se tu ne desideri soltanto uno a me sta bene, se poi ne vorrai altri, ti accontenterò. Lo sai amore, a me basta che tu sia felice!"

"Andrè...io...io ti amo!"

"Oscar, amore mio …."

Le parole di André vengono spezzate dall'irruzione di alcuni uomini, ci voltiamo e ci rendiamo conto che sono dei gendarmi.

Guardo mio marito e dico: " Guarda Andrè, ci sono i soldati, cosa succede?"

"Non lo so …. andiamo a sentire?!"

"Oste! Dove sei! Oste! Muoviti! Stiamo cercando delle persone"

"Padre, i gendarmi! Noi non abbiamo fatto nulla…."

"Sta tranquillo figliolo, vediamo cosa vogliono da noi."

" Si può sapere chi di grazia cercate?"

"Stiamo cercando uhm …. il colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes ed il generale Augustin Reynier François de Jarjayes! Dovrebbero alloggiare qui da te!"

" Si, certo soldato! Uno di loro è qui, in questa sala …"

"Ah...e qual sarebbe? Il moro?!" Dico guardando i due uomini seduti al tavolino.

"Io soldato! Sono io il colonnello Jarjayes, e mio padre è il Generale! Ditemi, di cosa avete bisogno?!"

La voce di Oscar è decisa, sicura. Non è più imbarazzata. Questo è il suo mondo.

"Umm allora i prigionieri hanno detto il vero! Quindi voi siete il colonnello Jarjayes …"

"Si, esatto, sono qui con alcuni miei soldati, il Capitano Grandier ed i soldati Sassoin e La Salle. è forse successo loro qualcosa?!"

"Si, Colonnello. Sono stati arrestati, si trovano in stato di fermo nella caserma della gendarmeria. Ma non sono gli unici. Tra gli arrestati abbiamo due sodomiti, uno di loro dice di essere il fratello del generale Jarjayes, vi risulta che sia vero?!"

"Oh …. lo zio Armand! Santo cielo, Andrè! In che guaio si è cacciato! Scusate, ma con loro dovrebbe esserci anche un'altra persona, la Marchesa Anna Clelia di Saluzzo!"

"Marchesa? No, noi abbiamo arrestato quattro persone e, da quanto ci risulta, due di loro sono sodomita."

André ribatte: "Ecco...io credo che ci sia un errore …. il conte Jarjayes è il marito della Marchesa ….. anche se credo che ella sia uscita con indosso con degli abiti maschili!"

"Cosa?! Ma che confusione fate Voi francesi?! Comunque, il Colonnello ed il Generale devono venire con noi, per identificare questi soggetti!"

" André va a chiamare mio padre, presto!"

"Si, certo, corro Oscar!"

Questa faccenda non mi pace per nulla, e poi la mia Oscar ha bisogno di tranquillità, ed invece qui non c'è pace. Povero amore mio!

Salgo le scale velocemente e busso alla stanza del generale.

"Signore … devo parlarvi!"

Mi alzo dal letto, protesto: "Maledizione! Possibile che sono due giorni e due notti che non riesco a chiudere occhio! Quando mi lasceranno in pace!"

"Signore …. è urgente …. posso entrare?!"

" Si, si André. Entra pure…." Chissà cosa è successo? Andrè non verrebbe mai a disturbarmi se non fosse una quesitone grave o importante! Sempre guai … povero me!

"Signore ….. ecco, di sotto ci sono dei gendarmi. Pare che Vostro fratello si sia cacciato in un guaio, trascinando con sé la Marchese, Alain e Gerard! Dobbiamo andare in gendarmeria, Signore!"

"Cosa hai detto André! Armand, la marchesa arrestati?! Cosa significa tutto questo?!"

"Non so esattamente, ma i gendarmi hanno parlato di sodomiti, signore. Meglio scendere di sotto, in fretta!"

"Sodomiti?! NO, non è possibile!" All'improvviso sento il pianto di mio nipote: "UEEEE... MIO PADRE E MIA MADRE SONO STATI ARRESTATI! UEEEEE ….. AHHHHH … MADREEEEEE... AHHHHHH VOGLIO MIA MADREEEEE AHHHHHH..."

"Oh …. no! Andrè, per cortesia, chiama Marianne, che si occupi di Carlo! Noi dobbiamo andare a cercare quel …. coso che ho per fratello! Su, veloce!"

"Coso?! Ma Signore, cosa dite?!"

"Coso … coso Andrè! Davanti ad un bambino non posso di certo esprimermi liberamente! Povero Carlo che padre che si ritrova! …. Carlo, adesso calmati per favore. Non è successo nulla. Adesso lo zio Augustin risolve tutto. Vedrai… "

Dico accarezzando la nuca di questo povero bambino. Mio fratello è un incosciente! Ma mi sentirà, eccome se mi sentirà!

"André sbrigati! Ti ho detto di far venire immediatamente qui Marianne!"

"Sissignore, vengo subito!"

"Si, muoviti!"

Andrè lascia la camera, e Carlo continua a strillare: "ZIOOOO VOGLIO VENIRE CON VOI…. UEEEE … VOGLIO VEDERE LA MIA MAMMA AHHHHHH … UEEEEE …."

"Carlo, sei un ometto ormai, e devi comportarti come tale! Io ora vado a prendere i tuoi genitori, faccio loro una bella ramanzina per il guaio che hanno combinato, e te li riporto qui, in ottima salute, e stai sicuro che non ti lasceranno più neppure per un minuto! Ti fidi di me?"

"SING .. SING … Si zio ! SING … zio ma perché la mia mamma è sempre in pericolo… UEEEE..."

"Semplice: perché ama uno sconsiderato. Ma porta pazienza, tuo padre è uno Jarjayes, solo che ogni tanto se lo dimentica. Ma ci penso io a lui, vedrai!"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che vedo entrare Marianne seguita da Andrè.

"Padre, andate pure, Andrè mi ha già informata. Adesso Carlo ed io faremo colazione! Vero ometto?!"

"Sing… sing .. si zia …"

Abbraccio il mio cuginetto e dico: "Su Carlo, adesso non piangere più e asciugati queste lacrime …."

Andrè ed io lasciamo la camera di mio nipote e vediamo venirci incontro Joséphine che, appena mi vede, dice: "Padre, ho sentito ogni cosa da André quando parlava con mia sorella. Padre, se lo zio si è cacciato in un guaio è perché non ha resistito al richiamo dell'amore, quindi non siate severo con lui!"

"Joséphine, ti prego, non è il momento. Ne riparleremo al mio ritorno."

Scendo rapido le scale seguito da Andrè. Entro nella sala e vedo Oscar parlare con i gendarmi. Chissà se si è presentata a lei come mia figlia, o come figlio? Andrè non mi ha detto nulla!

Seguo mio padre e mio cognato: voglio sapere di preciso cosa è successo a mio zio.

"Oscar, eccomi!"

"Padre, dobbiamo recarci immediatamente in caserma. I gendarmi mi hanno detto che lo zio è stato picchiato in un bordello da alcuni uomini."

"COSA?! In un bordello?! ma cosa è andato a fare in un bordello?! Ma io lo meno! Mi farà impazzire!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Ma Padre, forse non sapete cosa si fa in un bordello?! Evidentemente lo zio non trovava un poco di intimità in questo posto ed è andato lì, nella speranza di combinare qualcosa con Anna! Ahhh l'amourrr …."

"JOSEPHINNNNE! Taci e torna a vegliare Charles! Mentre noi andiamo recuperare quegli …. a proposito Oscar, cosa ci fanno i TUOI soldati con Armand?! Perché sono usciti?!"

"Ho concesso loro un'ora di libera uscita ma non capisco perch, anche loro siano stati arrestati."

"Erano in un bordello! Secondo te, Alain cosa ci fa in un bordello?! Lo sapevo io che ci sarebbe ricaduto! Quel ragazzo è incorreggibile! Ma raddrizzerò anche lui! Vedrai! Tu sei troppo buona con i tuoi uomini!"

Il caposquadra dei gendarmi, domanda: "Monsieur …. avete detto BUONA?! Generale, io non comprendo perfettamente la Vostra lingua ma ….. avete usato il femminile per il Colonnello?!"

"Certo! Il colonello Jarjayes non è altro che MIA figlia! E adesso se non vi dispiace andiamo! Devo liberare quello sciagurato di mio fratello insieme a quegli altri buoni a nulla! Santo cielo, cos'altro deve capitarmi!"

Sussurro: "FIGLIA?! O Santo Cielo, ma questi francesi sono tutti matti! Un sodomita pedofilo, uno che scambia un uomo per una donna ….. poveri noi! Per fortuna che noi austriaci siamo tutti dei veri uomini! ….."

"Padre, non vi permetto di parlare così dei miei soldati! Prima di giudicarli, voglio sapere cosa è accaduto, ed ora andiamo! Andrè, vieni con noi, vero?!"

"Certo Oscar! Avvisiamo Girodelle"

Mio padre ribatte: "Su André, non perdiamo altro tempo a Victor ci penserà il garzone! Ahh eccolo, è appena arrivato."

" Generale cosa succede, perché ci sono i gendarmi?"

" Victor, mio fratello, sua moglie, Sassoin e La Salle sono stati condotti nella caserma dei gendarmi. Noi ci rechiamo al comando, tu occupati dei prigionieri."

"Sissignore!"

Mia sorella Joséphine ribatte: " Bene, visto che Marianne si occupa di Carlo, io vado da mio marito, magari si è ripreso dal collasso. Magari gli porto in camera una tisana zuccherata per aiutarlo a ristabilirsi. Padre, appena vedrete mio zio, ditegli da parte mia che stavolta, per appartarsi con Anna, è finito addirittura in prigione."

"Joséphine, non è il momento di fare certi commenti, piuttosto lascia in pace tuo marito! Soldati, possiamo andare!"

"Si, andiamo Padre." Dico guardando male mia sorella.

Siamo tutti e quattro dietro le sbarre, ci hanno rinchiusi nella stessa cella, guardo il conte e dico: "Signore, si può sapere perché siete finiti in un postaccio simile?! Forse non avevate inteso che eravate in un bordello?"

"Ecco, Alain, ci siamo resi conto di dove eravamo solo quando siamo entrati, poi ci ha avvicinato il proprietario della locanda e ci ha praticamente fatti accomodare e poi Anna aveva fame ed era stanca..."

"Ma signore...si vedeva già da fuori che luogo fosse! Come avete fatto a non capire?!

"Veramente, io non sono mai stato in un posto simile, credevo che fosse un'osteria o una locanda comune, non un postribolo."

"Oh...santo cielo! Perdonatemi Signore ma...l'insegna è davvero...vabbè adesso lo sapete. Piuttosto, spero che il Comandante non ci punisca! Si era raccomandata di non cacciarci nei guai!"

"Ma voi non avete nessuna colpa di quanto è accaduto. Se siete finiti qui, è stato per soccorrerci! ... Ringrazio il Signore che non abbiano fatto nulla a mia moglie! ... Anna, mi dispiace. Per la mia inesperienza sei finita in prigione!"

"Oh...Armand! Io sto bene, stai tranquillo. Speriamo che ci lascino andare!"

" Non credo che lo faranno! Il comandante della gendarmeria vuole assicurarsi di chi siamo, e fin tanto che non arriverà Augustin, non ci lasceranno andare."

"Oh...che vergogna Armand!"

"Su Anna, non fare così! ... Mio fratello capirà!"

Gerard ribatte: " Il Generale è una brava persona, tutto al più ci farà una bella ramanzina e poi gli passerà la rabbia!"

"Lo spero Gerard! Ma temo la furia del nostro Comandante. Può darsi che capirà, certo. Ma subito dopo ...poveri noi! E pensare che volevo solo un libro per distrarmi!"

Armand ribatte: " Bravo Alain, gli uomini hanno bisogno di istruirsi per venire fuori dall'ignoranza!"

"Ehm...Signore...veramente… ecco... il mio libro...é...da uomini. Non so se mi spiego!"

" Come! Vuoi dire che volevi comprare uno libro proibito?!"

"Io...ehm...l'ho comprato..."

"Alain! Dovresti vergognarti! Appena usciti da qui, andrai dritto in chiesa a recitare dieci Pater Noster ed altrettante Ave Maria! E speriamo che Nostro Signore ti perdoni! C'è altro che hai combinato figliolo?!"

" Combinato io?! Ma Cardinale …. cioè conte, cos'altro avrei potuto fare in poco più di mezz'ora di libera uscita! E poi il mio regalo per Sabrina, libri compresi, me li hanno sequestrati il comandante della gendarmeria. Spero solo che mi restituisca tutto."

"Uff … quelle letture non ti fanno di certo bene! Comunque, ricorda la tua penitenza! E speriamo che mio fratello arrivi in fretta!"

" Conte … Ecco, vorrei domandarvi se tra i seminaristi … cioè nel vostro ambiente, non girano certe letture?"

"COSA?! Ma sei impazzito?! In seminario solo Sacre Letture! Dico, ma tu Alain sei davvero fuori di testa! A te, questi mesi di lontananza forzata da tua moglie, fanno davvero male! Accidenti, ma quando arriva Augustin?!"

Vedo Anna impallidire, si accascia sul tavolo di legno, si porta una mano al ventre e dice: "Armand, non sto bene …."

"Anna, cara, dimmi!"

"Armand, ho male al ventre …"

"Oh Signore! Mi avvicino alle sbarre, vedo due soldati di guardia e dico: Ehi, lì fuori! Mia moglie non sta bene! Aiutateci!"

La sentinella con tono sarcastico ribatte: " Moglie?! Ma quale moglie! Forse il ragazzo è diventato donna! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Il ragazzo è una donna, in stato interessante per dipiù! Vedi di aiutarci!"

"Ehi, ma stai scherzando?! Ma dico, ma che storia sarebbe, una donna vestita da uomo?!"

"Si si ...ma adesso muoviti! Chiama un medico!"

" Un momento, faccio rapporto al vice comandante, adesso arrivo!"

"Anna, dimmi cosa ti senti! Sei pallida …. amore mio!"

Entriamo nella gendarmeria, i soldati ci accompagnano dal loro comandante, uno di loro dice: "Signore, ho condotto con me il Generale ed il Colonnello Jarjayes! I nostri prigionieri non hanno mentito!"

"Bene, signori, accomodatevi, io sono il Maggiore Trinotti, dell'esercito di sua maestà l'imperatore del Sacro Romano impero Joseph d'Asburgo!"

"Come ha appena detto il soldato, sono il generale Jarjayes e sono qui per mio fratello, sua moglie e i due soldati di mio figlio Oscar François."

"Benvenuti! Dunque, un certo Armand Reynier François …. nato Jarjayes ….. lo conoscete?"

"Si certo, è mio fratello."

"Bene …. poi abbiamo un certo …. Alain Sassoin!"

Mia figlia avanza di un passo e con tono deciso risponde: " E' un mio soldato!"

"Bene … poi … Gerard La Salle?!"

"Anche lui è un mio soldato."

"Bene …. ma accomodatevi, Vi prego! Tra gentiluomini ci comprenderemo! Ma siete in tre! E Voi chi siete?!" Dico rivolto al terzo uomo presente nel mio ufficio, alto, moro, occhi verdi.

" Sono un Capitano dell'esercito francese, il mio nome è Grandièr André."

"Anche Voi qui in missione? Immagino siate tutti dello stesso reggimento…. ma torniamo a noi. Generale, abbiamo sorpreso vostro fratello in compagnia di un ragazzino! Insomma, dovreste tenerlo d'occhio! E' un abominio quello che abbiamo visto! .. E' inconcepibile!"

"Ragazzino! Ma Comandante cosa dite?! Voi vorreste intendere che mio fratello sia un sodomita?"

"Si, certo! Povero ragazzino, magrino, pallido, capelli corvini …. quasi femmineo! Comunque, abbiamo arrestato tutti! Adesso li faccio condurre qui. Voi però dovete assicurarmi che sorveglierete vostro fratello, che lo curerete e soprattutto, che lascerete Trento in fretta! A noi non piacciono questi incidenti!"

Vediamo il maggiore suonare un campanello, entra un soldato che, dopo avere fatto il saluto, attende gli ordini: "Soldato, conduci qui i nostri ospiti. Tutti e quattro."

"Sissignore! Ma vi avverto che uno di loro dice di essere una donna e che si sente male!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Anna! Maggiore, Anna di Saluzzo è mia cognata …"

"Un momento Generale Jarjayes, facciamo entrare i prigionieri, poi ne parliamo."

Dopo pochi minuti, vediamo rientrare lo stesso soldato, che accompagna mio zio, Anna, Alain e Gerard.

"Signore, ecco qui i nostri prigionieri!"

"Bene, Generale ditemi li riconoscete? E Voi Colonnello?! O forse sono solo dei millantatori! Di certo dei soldati non possono avere come parenti dei pervertiti!"

"Armand! Ma cosa diavolo hai combinato! Dico, ma sei impazzito?!"

Vedo Anna pallida, le vado incontro e dico: "Anna, state bene, venite, sedetevi qui! Siete pallida! Maggiore, per cortesia fate portare dell'acqua per la mia giovane zia! Non vedete come è pallida?!"

"Zia?! Avete detto zia?! Allora voi tutti dite il vero! Non è un ragazzo ma una donna!"

"Si, Maggiore, Anna è la moglie di mio zio, quindi tecnicamente è mia zia, anche se è più giovane di me."

"Cosa! E si può sapere perché la signora va in giro vestita come un uomo?"

"Per comodità, mi pare ovvio! Uff … ma cosa ci trovate di strano poi? Anche io sono una donna! E comando un reggimento di uomini ….."

"COSA! MI STATE PRENDENDO IN GIRO!"

"Certo che no! Mia figlia Oscar è un ufficiale dell'esercito francese, mio genero Andrè è un capitano … e mio fratello … vabbè, lui è quello che è, nessuno è perfetto! Ora, se non vi dispiace, noi torniamo alla locanda e state tranquillo, a mio fratello penserò io!"

" Signori, in tanti anni di onorata carriera non ho mai sentito nulla di simile! Adesso ci manca solo che tra uno degli arrestati ci sia un prete!"

"Beh …. e cosa credete che sia mia fratello?! Allora perché sarebbe finito in un bordello?! Di sicuro non si è nemmeno reso conto dove fosse. Lui è privo di esperienza, nonostante i suoi anni!"

"COSA! MA È ASSURDO! Volete dire che l'arrestato è un prete?! Si può sapere cosa ci fa con una moglie e soprattutto perché non indossa gli abiti talari?"

"Non è possibile! Maggiore da noi, i figli cadetti vanno in seminario! E non ditemi che sotto gli Asburgo non è così perché non Vi credo! Ed ora, se permettete, toglieremmo il disturbo!"

"COSA! Un momento Generale, voglio che chiariate la questione. Volete dire che vostro fratello, oltre ad essere un sacerdote, è anche sposato?! La signora qui presente è la moglie o la sua amante?"

"Moglie, moglie …. coff … state tranquillo. Il Cardinale ha rimesso la tonaca! Uff …. ma come vi saltano in mente certe idee?!"

" Generale, voi francesi siete davvero strani! Le vostre donne vanno in giro vestite da uomo e per di più sono a capo di un regimento. Ma si può sapere che genere di leggi avete in Francia?!"

"Beh …. credo le stesse che avete voi austriaci! In fondo, la nostra Regina è nata Asburgo! Ora, perdonatemi, ma dobbiamo davvero andare. Devo spiegare alcune cose a mio fratello, tipo che non si va in un postribolo con la propria moglie, meno che mai quando questa indossa abiti maschili! Ma sapete, nei seminari non insegnano nulla di utile, se non a cantare le lodi a Nostro Signore!"

"Generale, anche se vostro fratello non è più un ragazzino, va istruito!"

"State certo che provvederò! A costo di aprirgli quella testaccia che si ritrova, imparerà come funziona il mondo. Ora davvero, noi dovremmo andare. Anna, state meglio? Carlo ha chiesto di Voi!"

" Generale, vi prego, voglio tornare immediatamente alla locanda, non sto bene …".

"Si, certo Anna. Maggiore, noi togliamo il disturbo. Vi prego di scusare mio fratello. State certo che verrà punito. E con lui anche questi due soldati! Vero Oscar?!"

"Padre, prima di prendere una decisione, voglio parlare con loro!"

"Sei troppo buona Oscar, comunque parleremo una volta rientrati alla locanda! Su veloci!"

Vedo mio padre porgere il braccio ad Anna che prontamente si appoggia, mentre il mio povero zio lascia la gendarmeria dolente e zoppicante, seguiti da me e André.

Mentre il Generale e tutti gli altri lasciano la caserma della gendarmeria, io e Gerard ci intratteniamo. Un soldato ci avvicina e ci consegna i nostri pacchetti, Gerard guarda dentro e dice: "C'è tutto, anche il regalo per mia moglie! Grazie Comandante!"

Alain titubante, guarda il Comandante della gendarmeria, dice: " Scusate comandante ma prima di rinchiuderci nella cella avete sequestrato i nostri effetti personali, credo che sia vostro dovere restituirceli."

"Si, si certo! Il soldato Maurizio ve li renderà subito! Anche se …. disapprovo certe letture! Potrei sequestrarvele! Vi rendo tutto solo perché ho la massima fiducia nel Generale e nel Colonnello!"

"Grazie Comandante."

"Andate ora!"

Vedo Alain sbirciare il suo sacchetto e protesta: " Un momento, qui manca un libro! Dov'è?!"

Il soldato ribatte: " Vi ho consegnato esattamente tutto ciò che vi abbiamo sequestrato. Se ci fosse stato il vostro libro l'avreste trovato."

"Soldato, io avevo ben tre libri e adesso me ne ritrovo solo due. Questo significa che a qualcuno di voi è piaciuto e se l'è tenuto per se!"

Il comandante interviene: " Ma si può sapere che storia è questa! In questa caserma e soprattutto NOI Austriaci non rubiamo nulla a nessuno! E adesso, se non volete finire dentro con l'accusa di sovversione verso sua maestà, sparite immediatamente da qui, CHIARO?!"

Sono fuori la caserma quando sento la voce del comandante, sono sicuro che al comando stia succedendo qualcosa, dico a mia figlia: "Oscar, vado a vedere cosa succede, voi intanto cominciate a fare ritorno alla locanda."

"No, Padre. Si tratta dei miei soldati, ci penso io a loro! Vieni Andrè!"

"Va bene Oscar."

Entriamo nella gendarmeria e domando: "Comandante cosa sta succedendo, perché urlate in questo modo contro i miei soldati?"

"Colonnello, ci stanno accusando di furto! Secondo i Vostri uomini, uno dei miei si sarebbe impossessato di un libro …. ecco …. indecente!"

"Cosa! Ma si può sapere di quale libro state parlando?"

"Comandate … ecco … noi … io …. ho fatto degli acquisti! Tre libri ed un regalo per Sabrina … ma manca un libro!"

" Alain, sei sicuro di non averlo perso durante la colluttazione?"

"Sicurissimo Comandante! L'ho consegnato a questi soldati! E adesso non c'è più!"

Il comandante della gendarmeria, con atteggiamento infastidito, guarda il mio comandante e ribatte: "Colonello, non vorrete che per un libro indecente scoppi un caso diplomatico tra i nostri paesi?"

"Certo che no, ma se il mio soldato lo ha consegnato, lo esigo. Da noi non capitano questi incresciosi incidenti. Poi, ovviamente, queste letture verranno sequestrate! Noi siamo in missione, non certo in villeggiatura. Ed i miei soldati non avranno distrazioni! Ed ora, per cortesia, chiedete ai vostri uomini di rendere il libro, Maggiore!"

Dico con piglio autoritario, in fondo questo è inferire a me per grado!

L'atteggiamento del colonnello francese mi mette in imbarazzo, eseguire gli ordini di una donna non mi fa certo piacere ma non posso certo perdere la faccia davanti a questi francesi.

Guardo il mio soldato e dico: "Voglio che si faccia un ispezione negli alloggi, il libro deve venire fori!"

"Sissignore! Subito Signore!"

"Un momento, l'ispezione deve avvenire in mia presenza. Vengo anch'io! … Colonello, Capitano, scusatemi ma debbo lasciarvi, vado all'ispezione."

"Prego Maggiore!"

Vedo il soldato allontanarsi con il comandante della gendarmeria. Il comandante Oscar, André ed io rimaniamo in ufficio da soli e dico: "Colonello Oscar, temo che Riccardo abbia ragione!"

"Riguardo a cosa?"

"Che gli oppressori di questo paese siano dei ladri! Guardate, non hanno risparmiato nemmeno il mio libro!"

"Alain non avrei mai immaginato che tu ti interessassi di lettura! Soprattutto di questo genere!"

"Ecco io …. Comandante, mi sento solo, molto solo…"

"Alain ne riparleremo alla locanda."

Dopo aver fatto ispezionare dai miei uomini l'ufficio dei depositi, non troviamo alcun libro, dico ai miei soldati: "Chi di voi a sequestrato il pacco al soldato francese?"

"Io Signore!"

"Prima di depositarlo hai controllato il contenuto?"

"Sissignore! Effettivamente il francese ha ragione, dentro c'erano tre libri."

"Maledizione! Non voglio assolutamente che dei francesi dicano di noi che siamo dei ladri. Il libro deve assolutamente saltare fuori, intesi! A costo di andarne a comprarne uno!"

Dopo avere guardato in giro per ennesima volta, abbasso gli occhi e vedo a terra un involucro, dico: "Eccolo, il libro! Accidenti! E adesso devo pure scusarmi! SOLDATO, SBRIGATI RACCOGLILO IMMEDIATAMENTE."

Il soldato di turno raccoglie il libro dal pavimento e dice: "Comandante, eccolo! Era sul pavimento!" "Evidentemente quando avete tirato fuori il contenuto dalla borsa è caduto e non ve ne siete accorti! " "Bene signore, possiamo consegnarlo al soldato francese …"

"No, un momento, consegnamelo!"

"Sissignore!"

Il libro mi incuriosisce, comincio a sfogliarlo e sussurrò: "Però che bel libro! Le illustrazioni sono ben disegnate!"

Il soldato sbircia e dice: "Comandante, guardate quell'illustrazione! Possibile che … che …. noooo!"

"No...decisamente no...anche se io...modestamente...ih ih ih"

"Comandante, e quest'altra illustrazione! Vedete che femmina! Ahhhh Comandante vi prego concedetemi un paio di giorni di licenza …"

"No! Ed ora smettila! Andiamo a liberarci di questi francesi!"

André ed io ci siamo appartati a poco distanza da Alain, sussurro: "Andrè! Che noia! Comunque non finisce qui! Se avessi saputo cosa aveva in mente Alain, non lo avrei fatto uscire!"

"Oscar, non sappiamo ancora cosa sia successo veramente ma sono sicuro, che se non fosse stato per Alain e Gerard, credo che Armand avrebbe fatto una brutta fine."

"Lo so, ciò non toglie che Alain è uscito per comprare dei libri...indecenti!"

" Oscar, credo che Alain abbia anche diritto di sfogarsi in qualche modo."

"Cosa?! Ma sei impazzito?"

" Niente affatto Oscar. E' ciò che penso! E poi Alain non è andato in un bordello ad appartarsi con qualche ragazza …"

"Ma Andrè! Quei libri sono una mancanza di rispetto per Sabrina! Stai certo che lo punirò!"

" Oscar, credo che tu stia davvero esagerando. Alain non ha fatto nulla di male! Sappi che lo comprendo, sono mesi che è solo, lo conosco, so che sta soffrendo moltissimo e apprezzo la sua forza di volontà: per amore di sua moglie non guarda nessun'altra donna!"

"Certo...e guarda questi...disegni! Dimmi tu! Io lo trovo così...offensivo! Ecco!"

I nostri discorsi vengono interrotti dall'arrivo dei soldati

"Colonnello Jarjayes...scusate per l'incidente!" Dico porgendo il libro e mettendomi sull'attenti.

Prendo il libro, lo sguardo cade sulla copertina, non mi scompongo, dopotutto non potevo aspettarmi che Alain leggesse Catone. Guardo il Comandante e ribatto: " Bene, vi ringrazio, togliamo il disturbo! … Alain, Andrè andiamo!"

"Ssssi...Comandante...il libro...ehm...il mio libro..."

Guardo si sottecchi il mio soldato e ribatto: " Alain, questo lo requisisco io."

" Ma comandante, quelli sono miei, non vedo perché dovreste perquisirli."

"Perché non sono delle letture adatte! Ed ora muoviamoci e raggiungiamo gli altri alla locanda. Ne riparleremo lì!" dico decisa, guardando male il sodlato Sassoin! Non si smentisce mai….

Sbuffo e dico: " Sissignore!"

"Bene, allora andiamo! Grazie Maggiore. Andrè, Alain, andiamo"

Raggiungiamo gli altri, mio padre appena ci vede, protesta: " Si può sapere cosa è successo in caserma?! Sassoin, possibile che tu debba sempre crearci complicazioni?! Signore e che, i soldati avevano smarrito i miei oggetti personali…."

Mentre mio fratello e Alain discutono, vedo mia moglie accasciarsi nuovamente.

"Anna, Anna!" Mi chino, cerco di prenderla in braccio ma non ce la faccio, chiamo mio fratello: "Augustin, per favore, aiutami! Io …. non ce la faccio …..Anna, amore mio!"

" Cosa sta succedendo?! Santo cielo, Anna è svenuta!"

"Oscar ribatte: "Andrè, prendi in braccio la Marchesa. Alain corri dal locandiere a chiedi di fare arrivare subito un medico. Veloci! Gerard, tu aiuta mio zio, mi sembra che non stia molto bene neppure lui!"

Dico decisa, mio padre ancora troppo furioso ….

Mio zio è spaventato, vedo i suoi occhi brillare, trattiene appena le lacrime e sussurra: " Anna, Anna tesoro, è tutta colpa mia! Oh Signore fa che non le succeda nulla!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Armand, mi fa piacere che ti sia reso conto di aver combinato un guaio! Guarda tua moglie, spero solo che non le accada nulla! PRESTO TORNIAMO ALLA LOCANDA!"

Andrè prende in braccio la marchesa mentre Alain corre avanti a chiedere aiuto. I miei soldati sono davvero efficienti.

"Conte, venite, appoggiavi a me. Anche Voi mi sembrate in difficoltà!"

" Grazie La Salle ma anche tu sei ferito …."

"No no … state tranquillo, è solo un graffio!"

"Andrè, Anna ha riaperto gli occhi! Per fortuna!"

Mi allontano da La Salle, e claudicante mi avvicino alla mia Anna, sussurro: "Anna Come ti senti?"

Mia moglie non risponde, mio fratello accigliato interviene: " Come vuoi che stia! Armand, dobbiamo tornare immediatamente alla locanda, non farci perdere altro tempo! UOMINI SI PARTE!"

Finalmente arriviamo alla locanda, entriamo, vedo Alain nell'ingresso che ci aspetta, mi dice: " Madame Oscar, ho avvisato il locandiere che ha mandato subito il garzone a chiamare il medico. Sarà qui a momenti."

" COME! MADAME?!"

" Ecco Comandante , e che , tutta questa confusione …. comunque resterete il nostro comandate fin tanto che non faremo rientro a Parigi, poi dovrò rivolgermi a voi come " madame Oscar" come le vostre sorelle!"

" ALAIN! Sappi che io rimarrò sempre il vostro comandante, chiaro!"

"Santo cielo comandante, anche gli uomini da civili si fanno chiamare "Signore!"

"Appunto, potrai chiamarmi "Signore."

"Ma voi siete una donna, non un uomo! E poi, vostro figlio quando diventerà grande cosa penserà sentendo sua madre chiamare signore e non madame?! Forse non ci avete pensato?"

"Mio figlio … Alain mio figlio …. Capirà! E adesso pensiamo alla marchesa."

"Si comandante!"

Saliamo di sopra, entriamo nella stanza di Anna, il mio Andrè la adagia sul letto. Marianne ci viene incontro e ci dice: "Su su … uscite, così inizio a slacciare gli abiti ad Anna, in attesa del medico!"

Sento il trambusto provenire dalla stanza di mia madre, mi precipito, la vedo riversa sul letto senza muoversi, poi guardo mio padre con la faccia piena di lividi e scoppio a piangere: " MADRE….. COSA E' SUCCESSO ADESSO! UEEEEE BOUUUUU ….. PADRE, VOI DOVEVATE DIFENDERLA INVECE AVETE LA FACCIA GONFIA! AHHHH UEEE..."

"Ehm...Carlo, ho la faccia gonfia proprio perché l'ho difesa … ora torna di là e stai tranquillo!"

" NOOOOOO VOGLIO RIMANERE CON MIA MADRE! MADRE! UEEEEE..."

"Basta Carlo! Sei un ometto, non è così che devi comportarti! Armand, devi educare tuo figlio!"

"Augustin, ti sembra il caso di dire certe cose in questo momento?"

"ARMAND! Vedi cosa combini …"

"UEEEE … ZIO NON RIMPROVERATE MIO PADRE, LUI è BUONO! AHHHH .. UEEEE…. BOUUUU.."

Armand, sei un uomo davvero fortunato. Tuo figlio ti vuole talmente bene , che non si rende conto di tutti i guai che combini!"

Mi avvicino a mio figlio e sussurro: " Carlo, la mamma è solo stanca, su adesso vai con la zia Marianne…"

Mia nipote accarezza Carlo e sussurra: " Andiamo tesoro, la mamma deve riposare!"

"Sniff … sniff … si … zia… sniff …."

"Sono al capezzale del mio povero Charles, lo osservo e spero che si svegli, povero caro!

All'improvviso sento delle voci concitate dalla stanza accanto e il piccolo Carlo piangere. Mi alzo dalla mia poltrocina e mi precipito.

Sono nella stanza di Anna, vedo tutti intorno al suo capezzale.

Sono sconcertata quando vedo Alain, Gerard e lo zio, con i volti tumefatti, sussurro: "Accidenti zio, ma dove siete stati, forse in qualche bordello?"

Mio padre ribatte: "Joséphine, non è il momento, ti prego."

"Padre, per voi non è mai il momento quando dico qualcosa! Allora zio chi vi ha conciato in quel modo?"

Vedo il conte in difficoltà, ribatto: " Madame Josèphine, il conte e tutti noi siamo stati aggrediti …"

""Santo cielo! Ma dove, e perché? … Zio immagino che tutto questo sarà successo perché vi siete appartato, vero?"

"Emm …. Non proprio nipote …."

Il discorso viene interrotto dall'ingresso del garzone che accompagna il dottore, che dice: " Signori, siete pregati di uscire tutti, devo visitare la Signora!"

Poso la mano sulle spalle di mio fratello e dico: "Andiamo Armand, qui non possiamo fare nulla!"

"Si Armand! … Dottore, vi prego occupatevi di mia moglie."

"Sono qui per questo signore! Ma vedo che anche voi necessitate delle mie cure, siete davvero malconcio!"

"Io sto bene dottore, non ho nulla, l'importante che aiutate lei!"

"Si, certo, adesso lasciatemi solo devo visitare la signora."

Il dottore guarda Marianne e dice: "Signora potete restare solamente voi!"

Mio padre si avvicina a Carlo e dice: "Su figliolo, qui non possiamo rimanere, andiamo!"

"Sniff …. Si zio! Padre, posso darvi la mano oppure vi fa troppo male?"

Rispondo con molta fatica perché il labbro tumefatto mi fa male: "Si, certo Carlo, dammi la mano."

Guardo la mano di mio padre, è gonfia e dico: " Meglio di no, potrei farvi male, andiamo padre!"

Siamo fuori della stanza di Anna, guardo i miei soldati e dico: "Alain, Gerard, venite di sotto e spiegatemi cosa è accaduto, e cosa ci facevate voi due in un bordello!"

" Agli ordini comandante!

Andiamo di sotto, Andrè mi segue da vicino.

"Oste, per cortesia, portate un recipiente con dell 'acqua fredda e delle pezze, così i nostri amici possono ripulirsi mentre mi spiegano cosa è accaduto!"

Josephine ribatte: Allora ho indovinato, voi siete stanti in un bordello! Aspettate vengo anch'io, voglio sapere!"

"Josèphine, per favore lasciaci soli."

"Non ci penso nemmeno Oscar. Alain e Gerard sono miei amici ed io mi preoccupo per loro, quindi ho tutto il diritto di sapere. Verrò con voi!"

"E va bene ma vedi di non interferire."

"Si, certo, certo, ma tu vedi di non essere tropo severa con questi due bravi giovani!"

Mi accomodo ad un tavolo, Andrè si siede vicino a me, difronte si mettono Josèphine, Alain e Gerard, con il recipiente e le pezze.

"Allora Alain spiegami. Dove siete stati?! Su, sono davvero curiosa di sapere dove ti sei procurato queste letture!"

"Josephine con atteggiamento divertito ribatte: " Aspetta Oscar, lasciami vedere di cosa si tratta!.. Emmm .. davvero interessanti! Alain vedo che sono ben quattro libri, potresti prestarmene almeno uno? Sai in questo momento ho bisogno di qualche distrazione! "

"Joséphine, i libri sono stati requisiti da me. Quindi scordatelo. E comunque, sono sicura che tu potresti tranquillamente scriverne, anzi disegnarne, uno! O forse lo hai già fatto?!"

" Beh, una volta sorellina ho tentato di disegnare qualcosa, sai, per istruire la piccola Elena; dato che, è prossima al matrimonio!"

"COSA hai fatto?! Joséphine, ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando!"

"Oscar, non ti arrabbiare, ti prego, potrebbe farti male. Torniamo ad occuparci di Alain e Gerard...poveretti, guada come sono malconci!"

" NO! Loro prima debbono spiegarmi dove hanno trovato questi libri e poi si andranno a medicare!"

"Su sorellina non credi di esagerare?! Infondo quelle cose le fanno tutti e tu non sei da meno visto che noto con piacere, che ti è venuta un bel po' di pancia. A proposito quando ti vedremo in gonnella?"

"Joséphine, MAI! Ed ora, se vuoi scusarci, noi abbiamo da fare! SE vuoi restare, fai pure, ma taci!"

"Si, certo mia sorella comandante. Ma non esagerare con questi due poveri soldati, non dimenticare che già soffrono abbastanza, visto che sono due anime solitarie!"

"Uff...veniamo a noi. Allora Alain, vuoi spiegarmi tutto dall'inizio?!"

"Comandante, voi ci avete concesso un ora di tempo giusto?"

" ALAIN NON TERVIGERSARE E PARLA!"

" Comandante, in tutta franchezza, Gerard ed io non ne possiamo più e anziché entrare in un bordello abbiamo preferito deliziarci con l'acquisto di questi libri. E poi, ne ho comprato qualcuno in più per regalarlo al Generale, anche lui è un uomo solo, proprio come noi …"

"Cosa! Mio padre! Cosa centra adesso mio padre?"

"Come cosa centra! Forse credete che lui non soffra di solitudine?!"

"Alain! Io ero convinta che tu, con il matrimonio, ti fossi calmato. Invece devo ricredermi! E questi libri li tengo io e li consegnerò a Sabrina una volta tornati a Parigi! E poi deciderò se prendere altri provvedimenti. E dimmi, sei entrato per caso nel bordello?!"

" No, un momento comandante! E' vero, con il matrimonio mi sono calmato ma solo quando ho mia moglie con me, non so se ho inteso?!"

Josephine interviene: " Certo che hai inteso benissimo Alain, certo io ti capisco, e solo che mia sorella si rifiuta di comprendere!"

"JOSEPHINE! TACI! Alain, Gerard, non mi avete ancora spiegato cosa ci facevate in un bordello! Volevate sperimentare queste letture edificanti?! Giuro che tutto mi sarei aspettata tranne dovervi trovare in un bordello!"

"Ma no comandante, non è come state pensando. Vedete, io e Gerard passavamo di lì e abbiamo sentito le grida della marchesa e ci siamo precipitati. Ci siamo fatti largo tra la folla e abbiamo visto il conte che veniva pestato a sangue perché a dire di quei uomini era uno vecchio sporcaccione sodomita che stava abusando di un ragazzino, il ragazzino in questione era sua moglie! … Io e Gerard abbiamo cercato di spiegare a quei uomini che era un malinteso ma si sono rifiutati di ascoltarci e con tutta risposta hanno accusato me e Gerard di essere dei sodomita e ci hanno assaliti. Il resto lo sapete già!"

"Cosa! Mio zio scambiato per uno sporcaccione e per giunta sodomita?! Ah questa si che è bella! Mio zio sodomita! Ih ih ih … Si, davvero un sodomita! Ih ih …"

Mia sorella con tono severo, ribatte: " TACI JOSEPHINE! Questo non è il momento di scherzare!"

"Accidenti, mi sembra di ascoltare nostro padre! Su, vedi di calmarti, a tuo figlio non fa bene! Avanti Alain continua."

"Marchesa, questo è tutto!"

Oscar ribatte: "Gerard, hai qualcosa da aggiungere?!"

"Nulla comandante, ciò che ha raccontato Alain è quanto accaduto."

"Bene …. allora medicatevi. I libri restano requisiti. Mi avete delusa. Io davvero non vi capisco! Siete due uomini sposati! Cosa ve ne fate di queste letture?!"

Alain ribatte: " No, vi prego comandante, restituiteceli, non fate così! Andrè, ti prego di qualcosa, salvami dalla mia solitudine! André ormai anche tu da qualche mese fai parte del nostro mondo. Amico, convinci il comandante a restituirceli …"

"Andrè, spero che non vorrai dargli retta!"

"Oscar, non fanno del male a nessuno, non vedo perché non dovrebbero riaverli …"

" Bravo cognato! Tu si che sei un uomo comprensivo! Suvvia sorellina, ridaglieli, che poi uno, lo presta a me e un altro lo regala a mio padre, vero Alain?"

"Si, certo marchesa…"

" A proposito, lasciami dare un'altra occhiata! … Umm .. però!"

"Ma Andrè …. tu davvero ….. vorresti che i miei soldati ….. ehm ….. io … lo so che in caserma…. nelle camerate …. i miei uomini passano il tempo come possono …. però … da sapere a dovere essere loro complice …. insomma!"

" Oscar, non vedo perché castigarli in questo modo. Solo lontani da casa, io li comprendo … io ho te, Josephine ha Charles …"

" No un momento André, io in questo momento sono nelle medesime condizioni di questi due poveri disgraziati, visto che Charles ha deciso di ammalarsi! Sorellina, poche storie e restituisci i libri a questi due poveracci! Oscar non vorrai fare abuso di potere nei loro confronti, spero!"

Guardo divertito la marchesa: è proprio simpatica!"

"Ma ….. Andrè … tu non hai mai fato uso di queste letture?! Vero?!"

" Oscar, ti prego! Non mi va che parliamo di queste cose davanti a gli altri …"

" Certo cognato, qui c'è poco da parlare e tanto da fare!"

"Andrè, tu mi hai detto di non avere mai letto questi ….. questi …. non so neppure io come definirli! E se tu non ne hai mai fatto uso ….. possono resistere anche loro! E poi io non credo che le loro mogli siano felici di certe letture!"

Oscar, non siamo tutti uguali, alcuni uomini hanno certe esigenze che altri non hanno …"

"Cognato, oltre ad essere un uomo irreprensibile sei anche saggio! Certo che non siamo tutti uguali Oscar, prendi per esempio noi due: Tu sei così fredda ed io così … beh lasciar stare."

"JOSEPHINE! Falla finita! Cosa sei tu, lo sappiamo tutti!

Andrè …. tu ….. io …. insomma …."

"Oscar, su, daglieli …."

"Ma André…"

" Oscar …"

"Mi sembra di mancare di rispetto alle loro mogli! Insomma …. io non sarei felice se tu dovessi leggere certe cose … ecco!"

Non rispondo ma sorrido a mia moglie. La vedo abbassare lo sguardo poi guarda i nostri amici e dice: "E va bene, ve li rendo … ma sappiate che non sono affatto orgogliosa di Voi!"

Vedo sorridere felice Alain che ribatte: " Grazie comandante!"

Josèphine immediatamente interviene: " Alain, lascia che ne scelga uno, ma non preoccuparti, non appena avrò finito, te lo rendo! A proposito quale dei quattro vuoi regalare a mio padre?!"

"JOSEPHINE! Io non credo che nostro padre legga certe ….. sconcezze!"

"Credi! Invece ti sbagli! Sappi che in un angolo della sua biblioteca, precisamente sullo scaffale di fianco alla finestra, dietro i libri di Virgilio, nostro padre ha una bella collezione di questi libri. E ti assicuro che non sono dicerie, perché quando vivevo a palazzo mi chiudevo per ore li dentro!"

"Cosa tu …. Josèphine sei davvero impossibile!"

" Cosa credevi sorella, che leggessi romanzetti rosa?!"

"Ma ….. Joséphine …. tu davvero …. hai letto….ooooh. BASTA! Non mi interessa. fateli sparire dalla mia vista!"

"E Guai a te Andrè se dovessi mai scoprirti con simili libri in mano!"

"Io …. Oscar …"

"Povero cognato! Ma dimmi André come fai a tollerare sua santità? Nemmeno lo zio Armand è tanto pudico! A proposito chissà se lui ha mai fatto uso di questo genere di lettura!"

"André ti prego andiamo di sopra, voglio sapere come sta Anna …"

"Sorellina ho l'impressione che tu voglia fuggire da me!"

"Josèphine, non ho alcun motivo per farlo! Alain, Gerard andate dai prigionieri e assicuratevi che almeno loro non hanno combinato alcun guaio."

"Sissignore!"

Ma sorellina cosa potrebbero fare quei poveretti se sono legati e rinchiusi nella loro camera? Oscar secondo me andrebbero almeno liberati."

"Josèphine, cosa dici! Dimentichi che sono dei ribelli e come tali dobbiamo considerarli almeno finché non avremo portato a termine la missione!"

"Oscar, in tutta onestà credo che Riccardo e suoi uomini siano dei ladri di gallina …."

"Josèphine, come dici, saranno anche dei ladri di gallina ma non dimenticare che ci hanno attaccati diverse volte e grazie a loro, non solo Girodelle e stato ferito ma anche tutti gli altri, compresa io. Come può predendere che adesso vengano liberati?!"

"Umm … forse hai ragione. Sai Oscar, è questa la differenza tra te e noi altre sorelle: tu sei un soldato e ragioni come tale noi invece ci lasciamo trasportare dai sentimenti! Credo che sia stata più che eloquente. Bene, io vado dal mio marito, spero che si sia ripreso dal suo stato di incoscienza. Anch'io passerò per la stanza di Anna per sapere come sta ma prima devo riporre questo libro in un luogo sicuro, non vorrei che nostro padre lo scoprisse e facesse una delle sue solite scenate! Alain …"

"Dite marchesa …"

"Non dimenticare di portare il tuo regalo al Generale, chissà, magari grazie al tuo regalo, possiamo sperare che raddolcisca un poco, soprattutto con il povero e sfortunato zio Armand. A dopo!"

"A dopo marchesa!"

Non appena Alain ed io rimaniamo soli, sussurro: " Ehi Alain, certo che la marchesa non somiglia per niente al nostro comandante!"

"Può anche sembrare, ma non è così."

"Trovi!"

"Certo! Vedo Gerard anche se hanno atteggiamenti e modi di pensare differenti, entrambe sono buone e generose, qualità piuttosto rare nei nobili."

"Beh, Alain, possiamo dire la stessa cosa del Generale."

"Vero Gerard a proposito, stasera quando si saranno calmati tutti gli porterò il mio regalo. Gerard, sono sicuro che gli farà piacere!

" Alain, in tutta onestà sai cosa penso?"

"Attento a non dire idiozie …"

"Emmm … credo che tu e la marchesa di Liancourt sareste la coppia perfetta! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma cosa ti viene in mente Gerard?! Io amo mia moglie come la marchesa adora suo marito."

"Ma che cosa hai capito Alain?! Io intendevo che avete lo stesso temperamento … si insomma hai capito?! Ih ih …. Alain ti immagini se per ironia del destino un giorno i vostri figli si sposassero?!"

"Ah ah ah … "Ma che diavolo dici Gerard?! Il figlio di un nobile che sposa un figlio di un soldato e tra non molto un dipendente di quella famiglia?! Gerard l'astinenza fa male anche a te! Ah ah ah … Senti, vado dal vecchio pazzo."

"A fare cosa?"

"Ha portargli il mio regalo, magari si calma un poco! Ah ah ah ah ….."

"Alain dimentichi i prigionieri, magari hanno bisogno di andare alla toilette."

"Agli ordini amico! Ah ah ah …"

"Beh, e adesso che ti prende, perché ridi?"

"Alain, immagino la faccia del generale quando riceverà il tuo dono! Ih ih ih …"

"Ih ih … Vedrai, il vecchio pazzo ne sarà contento! Adesso andiamo dai prigionieri

"Armand, vieni che ti medico mentre il dottore si occupa di Anna. Con lei c'è Marianne, stai tranquillo!"

" Si Augustin andiamo, ma io voglio rimanere fuori la porta, voglio sapere cosa è successo a mia moglie. La medicazione la farò dopo."

"Uff...sei un noioso incosciente! Adesso spiegami cosa hai combinato!"

" Io? Semmai cosa mi hanno combinato, non vedi come sono conciato?"

"Cosa ci facevi TU in un bordello?! Con Anna!"

" Augustin ti prego! Secondo te se avessi saputo che quel posto era un bordello, secondo te, ci avrei portato Anna?! Io credevo che fosse una locanda dove poter ristorarsi e poter avere una camera, nulla di più!"

"Armand! Neppure un Cardinale può essere tanto ingenuo! E poi...farti scambiare per un sodomita!"

" Armand, scusami se non ho mai frequentato un posto simile! Tu a quanto pare li conosci molto bene, forse li hai frequentati?"

"MA COME TI PERMETTI! IO LI HO PERQUISITI! Sei uno sconsiderato! Povera marchesa..."

" Austin, non farmi sentire in colpa più di quanto non mi senta già! Io volevo solo una camera dove poter stare con mia moglie!"

"In un bordello...mi pare ovvio!"

" Ma noooo! Quale bordello! Augustin, io non sapevo dove mi trovassi! Ho provato ad appartarmi in una cascina, in una stalla, in un prato ma nulla! C'era gente dappertutto e così ho cercato una locanda! Augustin, te lo ripeto: non era mia intenzione finire in un posto di perdizione, mettitelo in testa!"

"E farti passare per sodomita? Questo si?!"

" IO ... io ... Anna indossava i miei vestiti ed io ... Augustin riconosco che sono stato un ingenuo e non ho pensato alle conseguenze di un semplice bacio o di uno sguardo innamorato e passionale che un uomo più lanciare alla sua donna!"

" Tu cosa?! Oscar è sempre in abiti maschili ma non si è mai cacciata in un guaio simile! VERGOGNATI!"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica! Evidentemente tuo genero possiede più autocontrollo di me, soddisfatto?!"

"NO! Non sono per nulla soddisfatto! Se non fossi già malconcio ci penserei io a te. Guarda, sta uscendo il medico. Su andiamo!"

"Finalmente l'inquisizione è finita! Adesso voglio occuparmi di mia moglie!"

"No...sarà Marianne ad occuparsi di lei!"

" E invece no! Sarò io ad occuparmi di Anna. Per troppo tempo le circostanze della vita mi hanno impedito di condividere con lei non solo i bei momenti ma anche quelli tristi!"

"Vieni, muoviti!"

" Augustin, non sopporto la tua arroganza! Fratello ricordati l'insegnamento di Nostro Signore: l'umiltà e la comprensione."

"Si certo certo... dottore, diteci, come sta la marchesa?"

" Chi è il marito della signora?"

"Lui! Mio fratello sconsiderato!"

"Vostra moglie è molto provata, ha bisogno di riposo assoluto. La signora che è con lei, mi ha detto che state affrontando un lungo viaggio ma nelle condizioni in cui riversa la marchesa, io consiglio di fermarvi almeno un paio di giorni. Ha bisogno di assoluto di riposo. Ma aldilà di ciò credo che il suo stato nervoso sia dovuto allo spavento. Mi ha raccontato che siete stati aggrediti e questo l'ha sconvolta, non fa che chiedere di suo marito, teme che stiate male."

"Armand, vai da Anna. Io parlo ancora un attimo con il dottore"

"Ditemi!"

" Ecco ... come ho detto poco fa, che vostra moglie ha bisogno di assoluto riposo, anche come moglie, non so se mi sono spiegato ..."

"Co...come...moglie?! Oh...si si, certo! Basta che si riprenda e stia bene!"

"Su su...Armand! Vai da lei! Un poco di riposo farà bene anche a te!"

"Emm... dottore scusatemi ma quanto tempo io e mia moglie dovremmo ... si insomma mi avete capito ..."

"Almeno 4 settimane! Poi dovrete chiedere un nuovo consulto, ovviamente!"

"Su su Armand! Vai vai..."

" Quattro settimane! Ma ... dottore Anna sta così male?"

"No no.. però deve riposare. Se fosse a casa, basterebbe anche meno, ma viaggiando...almeno 4 settimane!"

Credo di impallidire, non ci posso credere, povero me! Il dottore mi guarda e continua: " Su, non fate quella faccia, sono un uomo anch'io e vi capisco ma se volete che vostro figlio venga alla luce un poco di sacrificio sarete costretto a farlo. Essere chiamati Padre da una creatura è un dono di nostro Signore, non concordate con me?!"

"Sssi … si .. certo padre … em … dottore. Adesso vogliatemi scusare, vado da mia moglie."

Mi precipito da Anna, ma prima di varcare la porta della sua stanza il dottore mi dice: " Conte, state davvero male, avete bisogno di cure."

"Dottore, se non vi dispiace, date un occhiata prima ai due soldati che sono venuti in nostro soccorso. Desidero prima vedere mia moglie."

"Come volete conte, visiterò prima loro!"

Mio fratello, ribatte: " Armand, ti aspettiamo in camera mia."

"Grazie Augustin, non mi intratterrò molto, desidero che Anna riposi."

"Conte, è ciò di cui ha bisogno la marchesa, non dimenticatelo."

"Dottore, Anna è la persona che amo più di me stesso, vi assicuro che avrò cura di lei!"

_**Puglia, I Sassi di Matera**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, guarda Armand che aria afflitta!"

_**Terry: **_"Già, è seduto su un grosso sasso e a tenerlo compagnia c'è il nostro generalone. Terry rimaniamo qui dietro e ascoltiamo cosa dicono!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry: , guarda chi sta arrivando …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma è Dhaira!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, è lei! …Sccc…"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand fratello cos'è quella faccia sconsolata?"

_**Armand: **_" E me lo chiedi?! Le Arpie, questa volta hanno picchiato duro."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, chi ti ha picchiato sono stati quei uomini non le Autrici …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, mi riferisco al riposo forzato a cui mi hanno messo. Hai sentito il dottore, non devo toccare Anna per ben quattro settimane! Augustin come riuscirò a sopravvivere?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Su, fratello vedrai che passeranno in fretta!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, ti prego!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, non prendertela con me ma con le Autrici! Ih ih ih …."

_**Dhaira: **_"Buongiorno fratelli Jarjayes, come va!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah siete voi madame Dhaira! Come volete che vada?! Male, molto male!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Su Armand, che faccia che hai!"

_**Armand: **_"Se vi riferite ai lividi, non sono nulla in confronto a quello che mi hanno riservato le Autrici!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Forse ti riferisci al fatto che non riesci a dividere la camera con Anna?"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, la camera è l'unica cosa che riesco a dividere con Anna ma sempre e soltanto con Carlo! Mai che riesca a restare da solo con lei, MAI!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ih ih ih … Armand, d'ora in avanti basta favori, devi accontentare del "SOLITARIO!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, nemmeno tra i miei compagni seminaristi mi dedicavo a quel genere di gioco, se mai accadeva giocavamo a carte tutti insieme, mai un solitario!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand! Possibile fratello mio che alla tua età oltre che a non distinguere un bordello da una semplice locanda, non capisci cosa voglia intendere la donzella?!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, cosa credi che sia sordo o cosa! Ho inteso benissimo cosa mi ha detto madame Dharia, ed io le ho risposto che con i miei compagni giocavamo a carte in gruppo, mai un solitario."

_**Generale:**_ "GRUNT… E' impossibile istruirti fratello! Mi chiedo come riuscirai ad educare tuo figlio e per di più tra non molto ti nascerà un secondo! Meno male che ci sarà lo zio Augustin che potrà istruirli!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Ciao Dharia!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ciao Josèphine! Dimmi come si sente il povero Charles?"

_**Josèphine: **_"Ehhh povera me direi! Charles non fa che dormire. Anch'io come mio zio sono disperata."

_**Dhaira: **_"Josèphine, il vostro viaggio è lungo e pieno d'insidie e... assatanati... E poi, riconoscilo, saresti capace di sfinire pure Rocco Siffredi."

_**Josèpjine: **_"Madame, chi sarebbe costui?! E poi, sappiate che l'unico uomo che mi interessa, in questo momento è accasciato su di un letto! Sing… sing …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry che ne dici di raggiungere i nostri amici?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, andiamo Aizram e poi, tra poco arriveranno tutte le nostre amiche!"

_**Le Autrici: **_"Ciao Dhaira!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Aizram, Terry!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale! Ihih ih … Tutto bene?!"  
_**Dhaira: **_"Generale, sappiate che dissento nell'apostrofare le Autrici, " Arpie."

Questo termine lo deve rivolgere alla sua ideatrice ,la signora Riyoko Ikeda ,che in ogni sua storia si accanisce su i miei beniamini."

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … concordo madame. E solo che a volte le Arpie cioè le Autrici mi mandano in collera…"

_**Armand: **_"No, Augustin, queste due, sono davvero delle Arpie!"

_**Terry:**_ "Un momento Armand, immagino che ti stia riferendo alla decisione di metterti a riposo per quattro settimane, vero?!"

_**Armand: **_"Visto che lo sapete?! Abbiate almeno il coraggio di confessare di chi è stata l'idea .."

_**Aizram: **_"Di Terry…"

_**Terry: **_"Di Aizram …"

_**Armand: **_"La vostra!"

_**Terry: **_"Un momento Armand, io volevo tenerti lontano da Anna per una settimana ma Aizram ha deciso diversamente."

_**Armand: **_"Donzelle, tra voi due, alla fine siamo sempre NOI a rimetterci!"

_**Aizram: **_"Pazienza Armand! E poi tu come ex cardinale dovresti saper pazientare!"

_**Armand:**_" Madamigella, le vostre parole sono con colpo basso!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Un momento, anch'io ho da dire qualcosa a voi due!"

_**Terry: **_"Su, Jsèphine, parla!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Tenete tutti allo stecchetto anche Oscar, tanto mia sorella non ci farebbe nemmeno caso ma io no! Rimettetemi in sesto il mio Charles!"

_**Aizram: **_"Mi dispiace Josèphine ma anche tu dovrai goderti un meritato riposo, non dimenticare che aspetti un bambino!"

_**Josèphine: **_"NOOOO! AHHHHH…. BOUUUU…"

_**Generale:**_ "BRAVE ARPIE! Donzelle che ne direste di mettere a riposo anche Oscar, sapete anche lei aspetta un bambino!"

_**Le Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ Generale, in questi giorni ho avuto mille impegni!

Intanto faccio i complimenti a Voi e Vostra figlia per come state gestendo le due ... gallinacce, mi dispiace per la solidarietà femminile ma "quando ci vuole, ci vuole!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh madame, che strazio, prima Andrè e poi io!

Questo tutta sembra all'infuori una missione. Madame, è mancato poco che …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma padre, ma se quella donna si è denudata e si è gettata nella vasca da bagno con voi, cos'altro doveva osare ancora'!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Oh Ma sorella mia, possibile che tu, ci metta tanto a capire certe cose? Madame pom pom per poco non abusava di nostro padre. Se lui è riuscito a salvarsi dalla sue grazie, è stato grazie alla sua voce!"

_**Generale:**_ "Josèphine, possibile che tu debba essere sempre così rudimentale?"

_**Josèphine: **_"Padre, lo sapete, preferisco chiamare le cose con il loro nome."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Simona, visto quanti problemi?"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, spero vivamente che facciano tesoro di quello che è successo e si ritirino in buon ordine. In ogni caso uno sguardo alla... fauna maschile per trovare marito alle due ... sgallettate Vi consiglio di farlo, si sa che la "miglior difesa è l'attacco" e voi avete fiuto per formare le coppie (Generale, ma per caso... Marta Flavi e Marco Predolin sono vostri pro pro pro nipoti?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non so chi siano questi due signori che dai nomi intuisco siano italiani. Comunque, statene certa, non appena arriveremo a Parigi troverò marito a quelle due pazze a cosa di accasarle con il mio stalliere e l'altra con il mio attendente."

_**Terry: **_"Sentito Aizram?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih …. Certo! Madame pom pom e la svaporata con la servitù di palazzo Jarjayes, che ridere! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Arpie ... ci siete? Mi rivolgo a voi due... che ridete sotto i baffi! Ma cosa vi hanno fatto quei due poveretti del conte Armand e la marchesa Anna?! Addirittura malmenati ed arrestati per sodomia! Questa volta avete davvero esagerato! Poveri... volevano solo un po' di intimità."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. No, aspetta Simona, dunque la mia intenzione era che i due futuri sposini realizzassero i loro progetti, cioè trascorrere una lunga giornata d'amore in qualche posto …"

_**Simona: **_"Ebbene, cosa è successo, perché avete cambiato idea?!

_**Terry: **_"Veramente, sul mio cellulare mi è arrivato il messaggio di Aizram che mi diceva: Terry, non voglio! Quei due non devono combinare assolutamente nulla! .. Naturalmente io sono rimasta basita ed ho messaggiato Aizram e le ho chiesto cosa potevamo inventarci e lei mi ha detto: non lo so vedi tu!"

_**Armand:**_ "Dunque madamigella è sempre colpa vostra se sono in queste condizioni!"

_**Aizram: **_"No, Armand! E' vero che ho detto a Terry, che dovevi andare in bianco ma non le ho detto certo di essere scambiato per un sodomita e di essere picchiato. Quello è solo merito suo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Volete dire che l'idea diabolica è partita da madame?!"  
_**Terry: **_"Un momento voi due, non è giusto che sia solo io a passare da Arpia! Armand, io ho proposto l'evolversi ma Aizram era ben felice che andasse così!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand fratello, visto che complicità? Queste due sono diaboliche!"

_**Armand: **_"Visto Augustin, poveri noi, chissà cos'altro si inventeranno!"

_**Le Autrici: **_" Ih ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_ "Aizram, Terry ma piccolo Carlo che evidentemente ha ereditato il gene del pianto da Candy Candy, non possono mai avere un poco di intimità!"

_**Aizram: **_"Simona ma Armand e Anna hanno un bimbo di solo cinque anni di cui occuparsi. Come dice il Generale, i due sposini dovrebbero preoccuparsi un poco di più dell'educazione del loro figlio, soprattutto che tra qualche mese arriverà un altro. Ma ti immagini per Armand che sofferenza?! Anna sarà presa dal nuovo nato e ….. Armand… nada! Ah ah ah ah"

_**Armand: **_"Ahhh Io divento matto! Vi prego lasciatemi giacere con mia moglie, almeno qualche notte, altrimenti impazzisco!"

_**Generale:**_ "Fratello calmati, vedrai che prima o poi avrai la tua notte d'amore."

_**Armand: **_"Oh Augustin, non mi è mai successo una cosa simile, nemmeno quando ero cardinale! Fratello, tutti questi problemi sono cominciati dal momento che siete arrivati a Collegno."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, io non centro, parla con le Arpie"

_**Armand: **_"NOOO Povero me!"

_**Simona: **_"Autrici, certo, sarebbe stato moooooolto più semplice se il conte Armand non avesse scelto di uscire ma si fosse accontentato della camera della marchesa!"

_**Armand: **_"Impossibile madame! Con la famiglia al seguito, succede sempre qualcosa e veniamo continuamente disturbati."

_**Simona: **_" Conte, conte... voi non siete abituato... non potete, alla vostra età, improvvisarvi Casanova! Non avete esperienza di... travestimenti e vi siete scoperti troppo mettendo a rischio la vostra incolumità, quella della marchesa e... tutta la missione di vostro fratello."

_**Armand: **_"Madame, non mi ritengo Casanova, voglio MIA moglie e nessun'altra!"

_**Simona: **_"Armand, non oso nemmeno pensare a cosa accadrà ora, temo di sentire da casa mia a Torino le urla del Generale da Trento! Questo uomo rischia un infarto! Altro che il malore di Charles!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Simona, è quello che ho fatto, una bella ramanzina a mio fratello ma come avrete letto poc'anzi, lui ha avuto da ridire."

_**Simona: **_" Armand, certo che tra voi e le autrici state proprio attentando alla salute fisica e mentale del Generale... Coraggio, sono sicura che troverete il modo di risolvere anche questa! Oscar, André per favore spiegate ai vostri compagni come ci si deve comportare quando una donna indossa abiti maschili nel vostro tempo... qui si sfiora la tragedia ad ogni sosta! André, tieni dei corsi di ... morigeratezza oppure convinci le Arpie a farvi ... finire in un maniero isolato ma sicuro e date sfogo ai bisogni della carne così per un po' si danno tutti una calmata, e noi possiamo avere il piacere di una parentesi... bollente ... secondo me a te danno ascolto... ho come questa impressione che entrambe non riescano a dirti di "no"... mi sbaglio forse?"

_**André: **_"Madame, so per certo che ho le due più grandi sostenitrici: Aizram e Terry.

Madame, io sono cresciuto accanto a mia moglie, per me era normale comportami con distacco con lei, Oscar mi guardava come un fratello, amico .. quindi per me non era poi tanto difficile comportarmi in tal modo. Ma non posso negare che da quando Oscar ricambia i miei sentimenti, anche noi abbiamo rischiato di essere scambiati per sodomiti …"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero Andrè! Ricordo ancora, quando a Venezia ci siamo baciati sul (ponte dei sospiri ih ih -… giuro, non ricordo il nome! Ahahahahahahaha).."

_**André: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. Vero Oscar, due guardie, hanno finto di non vederci, forse non avevano voglia di lavorare, altrimenti il Generale avrebbe scarcerato anche noi! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah ah ah si, ricordo! …. Alain, Gerard... siete così carini... alla fine tocca sempre a voi il "lavoro sporco" e le sfuriate dei vostri superiori!"

_**Alain: **_"Vero madame ma tutto sommato ci è andata bene: il diavolo biondo ci ha restituito i nostri libri! A proposito generale, nel prossimo capitolo verrò a farvi una visitina! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sassoin, almeno sii discreto, non farti scoprire dalla mie figlie."

_**Josèphine: **_"Ah ah ah …. Impossibile padre, Oscar, io Andrè lo sappiamo già. Ma vi avverto che il libro migliore l'ho preso io."

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE! A quanto pare ti è rimasto il vizietto!"

_**Josèphine: **_" Padre, non negatelo, nemmeno voi sdegnate certe letture!"

_**Generale:**_ "SFACCIATA!"

_**Simona: **_" Autrici non potete mandarli una notte dalle rispettive mogli? Un permesso premio se lo meritano a parere mio!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh grazie, grazie madame! Autrici vi prego portatemi nel vostro tempo la mia Sabrina."

_**Aizram: **_"No Alain, te lo scordi! Terry ed io abbiano deciso di sottoporti alla prova del fuoco! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Arpie!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Gerad, quanto soffro!"

_**Gerard: **_"Su, coraggio amico, prendi esempio da André!"

_**Simona: **_"Come sempre mi sono dilungata... ora tocca a me ritirarmi prima di annoiarvi tutti quanti😉!

Autrici, ieri si è celebrata la "notte delle lucciole" praticamente la fine e l'inizio dell'amore più celebrato, descritto e fantasticato del mondo animato... per me la Ikeda poteva fermarsi qui ma il gene della tragedia ha voluto farci vivere momenti traumatici e terribili che io, a distanza di più di 30 anni non riesco ancora a guardare... forse questo... finale ha reso immortale la loro storia, non lo so ma so che non se lo meritavano e le giornate seguenti, quella di oggi e peggio ancora quella di domani sono ferite che mai si rimargineranno! André, il 13 luglio è solo una data... Oscar, oggi e domani sono solo giorni sul calendario... l'unica cosa che conta siete voi due e la vostra storia immortale. Rosa e lillà per sempre uniti, per sempre insieme."

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie madame Sonia! E grazie a tutte le lettrici che decidono di cambiare il nostro destino attraverso il loro strumento moderno. André ed io desideriamo solo di essere felici e avere tanti bambini …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar cara, bambini, solo bambini! Tutti maschi!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre! Bambini è un modo di dire! Sono comprese anche le femmine! E poi …. Autrici!"

_**Generale:**_ Terry: "Cosa c'è Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie per Sophie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ringrazia Aizram, l'idea di avere la tua primogenita è stata sua, se fosse stato per me, avrei accontentato tuo padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "AHHH … BOUUUUU … SING… SING…"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame Arpia!"

_**Terry: **_"Prego Generale! Quindi prendetevela con Aizram, non con me!"

_**Aizram: **_"TERRY!"

_**Terry: **_"Emmm …. Ti voglio bene amica mia! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"TERRY!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia cara affezionata donzella Simona, sing … sing… alla fine tocca sempre me, povero generale Jarjayes, risolvere tutti i problemi di questo esercito scarmigliato, scalcinato, inde...fesso (perdonate il gioco di parole, non ho saputo resistere ...). Cosa accadrà ora? Lo sanno solo le arpie...ma temo guai a non finire per me, come sempre. Pare che solo Oscar e Andrè abbiano diritto ad amore eterno, ed io?! A me nessuno pensa! Voi pensate a Alain Gerard ... ma ... io sono soloooo!

Vi lascio, vado a controllare cosa stanno scrivendo quelle due ... magari riuscissi a rubare la loro piuma e scrivere la nascita del mio François!

_**Lupen: **_"Oddio ! Armand lo sapevo che saresti finito nei guai! Poveretto ,il nostro ex cardinale ha preso parecchie botte senza essere colpevole di nulla!"

_**Armand: **_"Ohi ohi madame, non ho mai preso pugni in vita mia, nemmeno quando saltavo da un letto all'altro di donne sposate!"

_**Generale:**_ "ARMAND! MA NON TI VERGOGNI DI RACCONTARE CERTE COSE?!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, è la disperazione che mi fa straparlare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … coraggio Armand, adesso Anna ha bisogno di riposo! Ah ah ah..:"

_**Armand: **_"Autrici dispettose!"

_**Tetide: **_"Ma è mai possibile che in questa storia tutti si caccino sempre nei guai per la stessa cosa? Non sembra nemmeno una missione militare! Però questa volta è grossa sul serio, finire in prigione! Poveri tutti.."

_**Josèphine: **_"Madame Tetide, nella famiglia Jarjayes scorre il sangue dello zio Claud! Ih ih … A proposito .. TERRY, AIZRAM! RIDATEMI IL MIO CHARLES FUNZIONANTE, VI PREGOOOO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Umm .. Terry, Josèphine è già fuori di testa, figurati nei prossimi giorni!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Armand, mi dispiace per la ramanzina che ti ha fatto illustrissimo Generale Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Già …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, voi nemmeno potete immaginare il colpo che ho avuto, quando ho visto mio fratello con la faccia gonfia."

_**Lupen: **_"Immagino Generale! … Alain, Gerard, mi avete fatto morire dal ridere ciò che è avvenuto all'interno dell'emporio, è stato spassosissimo, a forza di ridere mi sono venute le lacrime agli occhi!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Lupen, immaginate l'imbarazzo che ho provato trovandomi di fronte a una donna giovane e bella! Ahhh se non fossi sposato l'avrei corteggiata! E poi, che dire di questo amico disgraziato che mi ritrovo?! Ha fatto di tutto per mettermi a disagio."

_**Gerard: **_"Intanto Alain, se non fosse stato per me, tu adesso non avresti i tuoi libri!"

_**Lupen: **_"Grazie di esserci ragazze e di farci passare dei momenti sereni con questa brillante storia."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie a te Lupen, che ci segui instancabilmente e non ti dimentichi mai di lasciare la tua preziosa recensione."

_**Clodda: **_ "Armand, adesso si, che vi siete cacciati in un bel guaio!"

_**Armand: **_"Già madamigella, io volevo solo n la mia Anna, invece, oltre ad essere scambiato per uno sporcaccione , sono stato accusato di sodomia! Ma ci pensate?! Io un ex servitore della chiesa?! Ma perché debbano capitare tutto a me! :: Madamigella, vi prego, intercedete con le Autrici affinché non si accaniscano con me in questo modo!"

_**Clodda: **_"Coraggio Armand, magari le Autrici, si ravvedono e saranno più clementi con voi!"

_**Armand: **_"Lo spero madamigella!"

_**Anny 1977 sofy: **_"Generale, ho appena letto il capitolo " Confessioni di un povero cardinale, vi dirò che lo zio Armand e Girodelle, mi fanno tenerezza."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Anny, a voi faranno anche tenerezza ma io sto perdendo il senno a causa loro! Ma vi pare possibile che il primo anziché essere un devoto servitore della chiesa debba avere moglie e figlio?! E poi, riguardo a Victor, sta morendo d'amore dietro mia figlia! E no, non va bene affatto! Lo accaserò e moto presto, infondo sono uno stratega ed è questo che voi tutti, vi aspettiate da me."

_**Diana: **_"Hola!

_**Generale:**_ "Hola Madame Diana!

_**Diana: **_" Senor General, me tienes muy sorprendida … que gran fic muy interesante y entretenido"

_**Generale:**_ " Madame, este fic, est divertido para ustedes lectores, no para un pobre general." (madame, questa fic, è divertente per voi lettrici, non per un povero generale)

_**Armand: **_"Ni siquiera disfruta de un pobre cardenal. ..." (Non diverte nemmeno un povero cardinale)

_**Josèphine: **_"Ni siquiera una mujer pobre en abstinencia forzada." ( nemmeno una povera donna in astinenza forzata)

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, però … quanto è istruita la famiglia Jarjayes! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo! Però bisogna vedere se non hanno usato il traduttore di gogle! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry adesso dimostriamo loro quanto sono istruite le Autrici! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"A si, certo! Aizram, ti sei collegata a gogle per le nostre solite informazioni?! Sai, non dobbiamo sfigurare ne con i Jarjayes e nemmeno con le nostre lettrici."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla Terry, ho già aperto la pagina e mi sono infornata. Adesso non ci resta che richiamare l'attenzione della nostra truppa! Ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Avanti Signori, un attimo di attenzione! Aizram deve farvi da cicerone! Prego andiamo da questa parte!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry sei tremenda!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Aizram, istruisci la nostra ciurma!"

_**Aizram: **_" I Sassi di Matera sono due quartieri di Matera, il Sasso Caveoso e il Sasso Barisano, formati da edifici e architetture rupestri scavati nella roccia della Murgia materana e abitati fin dalla preistoria."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, quindi molto probabilmente sul territorio hanno vissuto i vostri antenati?"

_**Terry: **_"E chi può dirlo generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo madame, se questo posto è abitato sin dalla preistoria, molto probabilmente hanno vissuto i dinosauri! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"GENERALE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Aizram, proseguite!"

_**Terry: **_"Grunt!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmati Terry, lasciami finire!"

_**Terry: **_"Ahh ma se lo acchiappo, giuro che al vecchio pazzo gliela faccio pagare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nel 1993 sono stati dichiarati patrimonio dell'umanità UNESCO.

Insieme al rione Civita, costruito sullo sperone che separa i due Sassi, costituiscono il centro storico della città di Matera.

La _città della pietra_, centro storico di Matera scavato a ridosso del burrone, è stata abitata sin dal Paleolitico: alcuni tra i reperti trovati risalgono al XIII millennio a.C., e molte delle case che scendono in profondità nel calcare della gravina, sono state vissute senza interruzione dall'età del bronzo, sino allo sfollamento avvenuto negli anni cinquanta. La prima definizione di _Sasso_ come rione pietroso abitato risale ad un documento del 1204.

_**Nascondiamoci da Australia….**_

_**Aizram: **_"Terry guarda chi sta arrivando …."

_**Terry: **_"Ma è Australia …."  
_**Aizram: **_"Già, sembra arrabbiata …. Terry cosa le sarà successo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Bah, e chi lo sa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ummm… Autrici credo che questa volta io non centri, visto che sono arrabbiato con voi due per quello che avete combinato!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma Generale …."

_**Alain: **_"Autrici, anch'io mi associo al Generale…."

_**Armand: **_"E anch'io a mio fratello!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehhhhh ma questa è una congiura contro di noi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Temo di si Terry, qui si mette male!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram sorridi …. E salutiamo la nostra … gulp … amica ….."

_**Autrici: **_"Buongiorno Australia …."

_**Australia: **_"Ssssseeeee! Le palle del ciucciooo! Il buongiorno mi è andato di traverso!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … ora ho capito, è per via del capitolo scorso che ti sono andate le palle di traverso! Ih ih …!

_**Australia: **_" Ma che cavolo avete combinato me lo dici? Avete massacrato il povero Armand e sbattuto dentro il mio tesoruccio. Sti scemi di italiani…. Gendarmi del cavolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Concordo con voi ammazzate le Arpie! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come Australia non ti sei divertita?"

_**Australia: **_"Sono troppo arrabbiata … che vorreste mo voi due? Non mi sono divertita per nulla … anzi … sono nera, nerissima!Beh ho riso giusto con il siparietto tra La Salle, il mio tesoruccio e la francese compiacente…"

_**Generale: **_"Brava Gattaccia, continuate così!"

_**Alain: **_"Conte, non vi pare che la donzella sia davvero arrabbiata?"

_**Armand: **_"Mi pare ovvio Alain, dopo lo scherzetto che le Autrici ci hanno fatto mi pare ovvio!"

_**Autrici: **_" Ah ah aha ha …"

_**Australia: **_"Sono rimasta troppo sconvolta dalla piega della situazione ha preso nella bettola!"

_**Armand: **_"Bordello madamigella non bettola. Anche se io l'avevo scambiata per tale!"

_**Australia: **_" Autrici, la povera Anna pur gridando a grandi polmoni che è una donna e moglie di Armand … sti deficienti non l'anno voluta ascoltare … beh, diciamo che i libri proibiti hanno peggiorato la situazione! Ma malefiche Arpie … stavolta avete esagerato! Troppo! Sappiatelooooo…"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella gattaccia, continuate pure, siete la mia eroina!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto generale scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, lo sapevo che prima o poi mi avrebbe apostrofato in questo modo!"

_**Australia: **_"Autrici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, cara amica?!"

_**Australia: **_"Se fossero veri, vi avrei lanciato dietro i dinosauri … mannaggia all' animaccia vostra!Vi salvate giusto per il ridere della disperazione esasperante di Jo flagello di dio …"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Josèphine: **_"Ehi madamigella, qui c'è da piangere non da ridere! Io sto soffrendo nel vedere Charles privo di volontà!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Aizram, Terry mo dovete farvi perdonare … vi conviene tirare fuori tutti dal carcere e SENZA conseguenze per il mio tesoruccio … altrimenti rischiate che vi abbandoni e non legga e non recensisca più! Io vi avvisoooo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Aizram ma se qualche minuto fa Australia mi ha mandato un messaggio per chiedermi se siamo a lavoro per il prossimo capitolo! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … Australia ma non hai ancora letto il nuovo capitolo?! Il tuo tesoruccio e tutti gli altri sono stati scarcerati per merito del generale! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Non ho ancora letto! Ho preferito parlare prima con voi!"

_**Terry: **_"Comunque che ne diresti se Alain lasciasse il carcere con i gioielli di famiglia distrutti?"

_**Australia: **_"NOOOO! AUTRICI! ABBIATE UN POCO DI COMPASSIONE PER ME! GERARD, AIUTO!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah aha h …"

_**Australia: **_"Autrici sappiate che mi state perdendo! Non si tocca il mio tesoruccio! Neanche con un fiore!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Neanche con le piume!"

_**Aizram: **_"Australia, non è colpa nostra, Alain doveva farsi i fatti suoi. Quando ha visto che Armand se le prendeva anziché aiutarlo, doveva andare via! Alain nessuno ti ha chiesto di andare a salvarlo! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Ma .. Aizram …"

_**Australia: **_"Ma che dici? Secondo te? E' una persona integerrima lui! Mica poteva tirare avanti, lasciando Armand solo a farsi massacrare, ti pare? Terry, il caldo ti sta facendo moltooooo male cara! Peggio di Jo stai! Aha …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, a me sarà il caldo che mi ha fatto andare fuori di testa e a te?! Visto che hai la metà della responsabilità di questa " Avventura?"

_**Aizram: **_"Sarà il freddo Terry, visto che in alcune zone delle mie parti sta nevicando! Ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_" COSA! Ma stai scherzando! Sta davvero nevicando?!"

_**Aizram: **_"E' così Terry , nevica a Monviso, Claviere e a Colle dell'Agnello ..:"

_**Terry: **_"Ma .. ma … oggi è il 15 luglio … sicuro che parliamo della stessa Italia?"

_**Aizram: **_"Sicurissimo Terry."

_**Terry: **_"Ma è normale che da quelle parti in questo periodo nevichi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Mica tanto!"

_**Terry: **_ "OPS …. Però … poi dicono, che questo racconto è bizzarro!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Mai quanto le nevicate di questo periodo! Che strano!

_**Terry:**_ "Comunque Australia, userò tute le tue proteste nel siparietto, sta tranquilla, vedrai che verrà fuori un vero capolavoro, non hai bisogno nemmeno di recensire, basta e avanzano i nostri scambi di messaggi su wattzapp! Ih ih!"

_**Aizram: **_"Australia, deduco che ti sia piaciuto il capitolo, vedrai, il prossimo sarà ancora più divertente! Ih ih.." …"

_**Terry: **_" Australia, visto che Alain è qui, perché non dici ad Alain che deve pensare agli affari suoi e che non deve più salvare più nessuno?! E poi ti rifaccio la domanda: non ti è piaciuto?"

_**Australia: **_" No che mi è piaciuto! Con me non funziona il giro di parole! Me l'ho hai mandato in gatta buiaaaa! Ma insomma! Voi due siete fuse, non esiste proprio! Lui è il mio tesoruccio … apposta!

_**Generale:**_ " Donzellaccia, vi prego fatevi valere anche per me!"

_**Australia: **_"Ci può giurare generalone! E poi … ricordiamoci che ha comprato pure un regalo per il vecchio scimunito! "

_**Generale:**_ "MA COME OSATE!"

_**Australia: **_"Ti ho detto di tacere brutto vecchiaccio! Il mio tesoruccio è un'anima nobile .. mica pensa solo a se stesso!"

_**Autrici: **_" Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Aizram: **_" Su coraggio carissima Australia, fatti forza! Ah ah ah ah … Ascolta, vuoi leggere prima il seguito o vuoi leggere la "One" che vogliamo preparare?"

_**Australia: **_"Voglio l'effetto sorpresa … ma che sia buona! Se no, altro che Jo il flagello di dio! Una davvero arrabbiata Australia e peggio di Attila … il mio tesoruccio non merita punizioni, ne dall'intransigente diavolo biondo e nemmeno dallo scimunito del padre!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, come dare torto alla donzella?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma Armand, non senti quanti epipeti che mi sta lanciando deliberatamente'"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello, la donzella è così sanguigna che nessuno la potrà mai cambiare, nemmeno tu. Dobbiamo tenerci la nostra lettrice così com'è."

_**Terry:**_ " Australia, ma non ti sembra che Aizram ed io abbiamo dei visini d'Angeli?"

_**Australia: **_"Seeee … voi due siete tutto tranne che degli Angeli … Arpie!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, vi assicuro che le Arpie avranno una bella lezione, vero Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Certo Augustin!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehi di cosa state parlando voi due!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi gattaccia venite qui, dobbiamo parlarvi!"

_**Australia: **_"Cosa vuoi vecchiaccio rimbambito?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, quei quattro non me la raccontano giusto ….. secondo me, stanno confabulando contro di noi."

_**Terry: **_"Si, hai ragione! Aizram, tira fuori il tuo smartphon …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa devo fare?!"

_**Terry: **_"Meglio essere previdenti, se Australia dovesse istigare le nostre creature, devi immediatamente mettere in azione la nostra macchina del tempo per poter scappare …"

_**Aizram: **_"Hai ragione Terry, lo tiro fuori immediatamente …."

_**Armand: **_ " Presto fratello raggiungiamole, dobbiamo convincerle a desistere dai loro piani diabolici!"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio, voglio dare una bella lezione ad entrambe, presto vieni con me!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma cosa hai intenzione di fare alle Autrici?"

_**Australia: **_"Alain, entrambe hanno i capelli lunghi, sono sicura che sono gelosissime delle loro chiome quindi una bella sforbiciate non gliela toglie nessuno!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Australia, avete le forbici?"

_**Australia: **_"Certo Jo, eccole qui!"

_**Tutti: **_"ARPIEEEE! ASPETTATE CHE ADESSO VI FACCIAMO VEDERE NOI!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram fa presto, hanno un'aria minacciosa e stanno correndo da questa parte!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, si … aspetta … Terry dove vuoi che andiamo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Dove ti pare, l'importante è fuggire da qui! … Aizram…. SBRIGATI! Per fortuna che non sono armati …."

_**Aizram: **_" Terry, tieniti forte, che si parteeeeee …."

_**Terry: **_"Brrr …. Che freddo dove siamo?! Ma … ma …. Siamo in montagna e nevica! Aizram, siamo in pieno inverno …."

_**Aizram: **_"No Terry, è il quindici Luglio …."

_**Terry: **_"E allora, si può sapere cosa succede?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Emmm … credo che per la fretta di sfuggire ai nostri aggressori , ho digitato il primo tasto e …."

_**Terry: **_"E?! … Su avanti parla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry mi dispiace …. Siamo a Claviere .."

_**Terry: **_"NOOOO! Aizram con tutti i posti di Italia dovevi portami qui!" Lo sai che ODIO l'inverno, soprattutto il freddo! "

_**Aizram: **_"Terry non ti arrabbiare, è stato un incidente adesso provvedo immediatamente . Dove vuoi andare?"

_**Terry: **_"BRRR … Dove ti pare, l'importante che ci sia il sole e l'estate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, in Liguria in questo momento ci sono 30 gradi, ti va bene? ! Sai in Puglia non ci voglio andare ci sono 40 gradi all'ombra ed io soffro tanto il caldo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ahhhh Aizram, ti prego sbrigatiiii! Sto morendo di freddo! Portami dove ti pare, l'importante che faccia caldo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si … si … apro il dropbox … digito .. Liguria …. Ecco ….. OPS ….. Cosa è stato? Qualcuno mi ha colpito con una palla di neve …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram! Ti sei fatta prendere dal panico che non solo siamo a Claviere ma guarda alle nostre spalle …"

_**Aizram: **_"NOOOO! Ci sono anche loro!"

_**Terry: **_"Già, il generalone, Australia, Armand e Alain ….."

_**Generale: **_" Eccole là!"

_**Australia: **_"Accidenti, a causa dello spostamento del tempo, ho perso le mie forbici!"

_**Josèphine: **_" Madamigella Australia, forbici o non forbirci la nostra ira, le colpirà!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand fratello, sei livido di rabbia …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, quelle due sono davvero tremende…"

_**Alain: **_"Conte, io direi pericolose!"

_**Josèphine: **_"Ben detto Alain, sono molto pericolose, non mi lasciano il mio Charles! Sai che vi dico?! Che l'unica arma che abbiamo per vendicarci è la neve, quindi colpiamole!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, la truppa ha deciso di colpirci con le palle di neve, dobbiamo difenderci."

_**Terry: **_"Ma come, vuoi capire che io ho freddo?!"

_**Aizram: **_"TERRY SMETTILA E REAGISCI! Ci troviamo in questa situazione e non ci resta che affrontarla!"

_**Terry: **_"APRI IL DROPBOX! Ops …. Maledizione ci colpiscono …."

_**Aizram: **_"Lo vedi, non c'è tempo! Ebbene … se guerra vogliono, guerra sia! A noi …."


	146. Chapter 146

_**Un Povero Generale**_

Anche se claudicante, entro nella stanza di Anna, con lei c'è mia nipote Marianne, non appena mi vede mi dice: " Zio, non appena avrete finito di parlare con la zia, il dottore dovrà medicarvi!"

"Si Nipote, ma adesso voglio stare un poco con Anna!"

"Si, certo! Nel frattempo il dottore andrà a visitare Charles! Vi lascio soli, a dopo!"

Esco leggera dalla stanza della Marchesa, mio zio mi fa davvero tenerezza. Come ha fatto a cacciarsi in un simile guaio ed a coinvolgere pure la donna che ama! Poveretti!

Sento chiudersi la porta alle mie spalle e mi avvicino al capezzale di mia moglie.

Anna è distesa sul letto, coperta da un sottile copriletto, mi guarda, i suoi occhi brillano di emozione, si solleva, mi tende le braccia e mi dice: "Oh Armand caro, mi dispiace per ciò che ti hanno fatto!"

Mi getto tra le sue braccia, appoggio il mio viso al suo petto, sento la sua mano accarezzarmi i capelli, la sento singhiozzare in silenzio ma alle sue parole tremo.

"Armand … Armand …."

"Anna, sto bene, non preoccuparti per me. Voglio che tu sia serena! …. Anna, mi dispiace ….."

"Armand, non vedo perché dovresti dispiacerti, non è certo colpa tua quello che è successo …"

La voce della mia Anna è un sussurro dolce, rassicurante. Povera cara, tra noi due è lei la più forte, quella che si è dovuta misurare con le avversità della vita, che l'hanno resa più forte di me.

"Invece si, Anna! Io non ho saputo riconoscere un postribolo da una locanda. Nonostante i miei anni, sono un ingenuo! Al solo pensiero che avrei potuto mettere a rischio la tua vita e quello del nostro bambino mi sento morire!" Dico guardando negli occhi la mia dolce sposa.

"No, Armand, non dirlo nemmeno! … Caro, devi farti visitare dal dottore …."

"Sta tranquilla Anna, ho solo qualche livido."

"Armand, la tua mano è gonfia, devi farti vedere …"

Dico accarezzando leggera la mano del mio Armand, povero caro, si è battuto per difendermi!

"Si certo ma non voglio che ti preoccupi per me, sono qui con te! … Anna, dimmi, hai ancora male al ventre?"

"Non molto, sto meglio. Credo che nostro figlio si sia preoccupato per suo padre e si sia agitato! Oh Armand, ho temuto per la tua vita!"

"Anna, quando sono tra le tue braccia, mi sento al sicuro! Ti amo Anna!"

"Oh Armand, sei un tesoro!"

"Anna, tra noi due, la più forte e la più coraggiosa sei sempre stata tu, anche quando sembrava che per noi non ci fosse futuro …"

"Armand, ci siamo sempre amati, sin dal primo giorno che ci siamo conosciuti."

"Anna, mi hai rubato il cuore sin dalla prima volta che ti vidi in confessionale …"

"Ed io mi sono innamorata di te non appena ti ho visto al ricevimento che mio ….. marito diede a palazzo per il suo genetliaco. Armand, sapessi quante volte mi sono sentita in colpa …."

La stringo ancora di più tra le mie braccia, sussurro: "Anna, amare non è peccato! … E noi ci siamo amati! Anzi, Anna, ti amo tanto!"

"Oh Armand …. Vorrei essere già a Parigi e diventare tua moglie!"

"E' ciò che desidero anch'io con tutto il cuore Anna. Purtroppo mancano ancore tre settimane, ma passeranno in fretta! … Anna, ho pensato che non appena saremo a palazzo Jarjayes, daremo una festa di fidanzamento come si conviene! Voglio che tutti sappiano che Armand François Reynier sposa la bellissima Anna di Saluzzo!"

"Armad ….."

"Cosa sono quelle lacrime?! Anna …"

"Armand, sono felice!"

"Quando si è felici non si piange! ..

Sono fiero, della mia sposa, ti immagino vestita da sposa sarai bellissima. Voglio che tu abbia tutto ciò he meriti, un bel matrimonio, che sia riconosciuta e rispettata da tutti! Anna sei così dolce, così bella!"

"Armand, vita mia!"

"Sei tu la mia vita Anna!"

Armand mi bacia ancora, sento il suo calore, quanto lo amo!

"Armand, spero che nessuno ti metta in imbarazzo, infondo, per tutti, sei il cardinale Jarjayes e poi a me non importa di alcuna festa, il mio unico desiderio è quello di sposarmi con te! "

"Si, ma se lo dici solo perché non vuoi che si sparli di me, sappi che non mi importa della così detta "buona società." Tu sarai mia moglie! … Mia moglie … finalmente Anna, che gioia poterlo dire!"

"Armand, che gioia poterlo sentire da te! Ti amo Armand!"

"Come sei bella Anna!"

"…. Armand, dico davvero, a me non importa di alcun ricevimento, ciò che voglio, è te soltanto …."

Accarezzo il viso di Anna, la guardo intensamente …

Com'è bello lo sguardo del mio Armand! Mi perdo in lui, in un lungo e dolcissimo bacio appassionato …

Oscar ed io percorriamo il corridoio per andare in camera di Anna quando vediamo mio padre venirci incontro.

"Oscar, stai bene figliola?"

"Certo padre, io non ho nulla! André ed io vogliamo far visita Anna, ditemi, cosa ha detto il dottore?"

"La Marchesa ha bisogno di riposo assoluto. Oscar, anziché partire domani mattina, ho deciso che ci rimetteremo in viaggio tra due giorni, così potrai riposare anche tu."

"Va bene padre, se il dottore ritiene che Anna ha bisogno di riposare per qualche giorno, e sia! Ci rimetteremo in viaggio non appena sarà possibile. Adesso scusateci, André ed io andiamo in camera nostra."

"Si, certo figliola, va pure!"

Non appena vedo allontanare mia figlia e André, dico: " André …"

"Sissignore!"

"Fa in modo che in questi due giorni, mia figlia riposi…"

"Padre!"

"Oscar, non è il caso che ti agiti! Come fai a non ricordare che anche tu aspetti un bambino visto che, ormai, il tuo ventre è piuttosto gonfio."

Guardo mia figlia, alle mie parole è arrossita. Si, ormai il suo ventre si vede, il mio nipotino non è più solo un'idea, adesso è reale, è lì, sta crescendo. E poi, anche il petto di mia figlia è più florido! È così bella, credo che sia la più bella delle mie figlia, la più piccola di età, ma la più alta, testarda e cocciuta! Tutta suo padre!

"Cosa! Padre, volete dire che … si nota così tanto?!"

Rispondo indecisa, spaventata.

"Certo! Oscar, ma dimmi, come fai ad entrare ancora nei pantaloni, forse sono quelli di André?"

"Ma cosa dite! Padre, a Collegno mi sono fatta confezionare degli altri pantaloni più grandi, con dei nastrini per poterli adattare ancora a lungo!"

"COME! Ma dico …. Figliola, temo che mio nipote non stia a suo agio!"

"Non ne vedo il motivo, visto che sua madre lo è!"

"Ma Oscar, il punto vita dei calzoni stringe i tuoi fianchi e mio nipote potrebbe soffrire!"

"Niente affatto, lei sta bene come sto bene io! E adesso scusatemi, vado a distendermi!"

Mio padre ha il potere di innervosirmi, riesce sempre a trovare il modo di essere inopportuno.

"André convinci mia figlia ad indossare un vestito adeguato, non può andare in giro in quel modo."

"Padre, André non mi ha mai convinto a fare il contrario di ciò che voglio! Non è forse questo il vero motivo per cui avete caldeggiato la mia unione con lui, o sbaglio?!"

"Oscar! Su, va in camera tua a riposare!"

"Padre, non ditemelo in quel modo altrimenti faccio esattamente il contrario di ciò che dite!"

"NOOOO… calmati Oscar … su … su .. non ti arrabbiare e fa ciò che vuoi!"

Rispondo alla mia piccola, non vorrei mai che si agitasse ed il mio nipotino ne risentisse. Ho già abbastanza problemi così!

"Ecco, adesso va veglio! A dopo Padre!"

"A dopo Oscar! ….André, ti affido mia figlia, non so se ho reso l'idea!"

"Come sempre signore!"

"ANDRE!"

"Oscar, non capisco cosa ho detto di sbagliato?!"

"Andrè, te lo dirò non appena saremo in camera. Su presto allontaniamoci da mio padre, altrimenti sarebbe capacissimo di venire anche lui!"

Prendo per mani il mio Andrè e lo trascino via con me, verso la nostra stanza. Almeno così staremo un poco in pace.

Rimango solo nel corridoio e penso che mia figlia Oscar ha davvero carattere, se solo fosse più docile! Povero Andrè, deve davvero obbedirle sempre! Ma in fondo lui è abituato a sottostare alle sue intemperanze! Sono trent'anni che le ubbidisce ciecamente! Ih ih…. Si si, ho avuto davvero una buona idea a farli sposare assieme. Nessun'altro uomo potrebbe resistere al suo fianco, e lei non potrebbe tollerare nessun'altro!

Alle mie spalle sento una porta aprirsi e l'abbaiare quelle due bestiacce, un fruscio di sete ed una voce stridula che sussurra: "Geneeeerale …"

"Oh no! E adesso cos'altro volete?! Sono troppo stanco per sopportare questo fardello!

"Nu… nulla Generale, è solo che volevo sapere come stanno vostro fratello e sua moglie?! "

"Bene Madame Battista, adesso scusatemi."

"Sssi certo Geneeerale!"

Mi volto e fuggo veloce, davvero non ho le forze per tollerare Madame di Costigliole.

Vedo allontanarsi il mio generale, sussurro tra me: "Oh mio amato Auguuustin, voi nemmeno potete immaginare quanto vi desidero. Possibile che voi siate così ottuso?! Aspetterò che il vostro animo si plachi, magari, chissà ….."

Sono sola nella mia stanza, seduta su una poltroncina, sorseggio una tazza di te mentre penso al mio fidanzato. Che strano, possibile che lui non mi cerca come io vorrei?! E se fosse come dice madame Joséphine? No, non è possibile! A lui, io interesso. E se poi ha avuto altre donne come lui ha asserito quella sera che abbiamo fatto il gioco della bottiglia, allora sono sicura che è un uomo a tutti gli effetti!

Sento bussare alla porta mentre sono persa nei miei pensieri, lentamente l'apro. Immediatamente sorrido al volto che si palesa davanti a me. come se l'avessi evocato con i miei pensieri, il mio Victor è arrivata.

"Victor, che sorpresa, siete Voi!"

"Ehmm .. si, si … Elena .. ecco … se me lo consentite, vorrei scambiare qualche parola con voi!"

"Ma si, certo Victor, entrate!"

"Elena, non vorrei che vostra zia trovasse sconveniente che io e voi parliamo da soli, per di più in camera vostra."

"Victor, ho capito che siete un vero gentiluomo e che non oserete MAI sfiorare la vostra fidanzata, non è così?"

"Ecco … io …. Lo sapete, ho troppo rispetto per voi Elena …"

"Si, infatti me ne sono accorta! A volte penso che voi evitiate di proposito la mia compagnia."

Il tono usato da Elena mi lascia perplesso, è decisa, infastidita.

"COSA! Ma Elena, cosa dite, non è affatto così …"

"Dite davvero Victor? E allora perché non mi avete ancora baciata, forse non vi piaccio abbastanza? Se è così ditemelo che torno da mio padre!"

"Ma no, Elena, io … io …"

Elena sembra offesa, ma io … Elena mi piace, molto. È una ragazza piena di vita, amante delle cavalcate e della libertà. Non ha nulla in comune con le donne di Versailles. Lei è così pura, ingenua, fresca, dolce!

"Non è possibile! Ma cosa ho detto! … Che imbarazzo … Victor, scusatemi, chissà adesso penserete di me!"

Guardo Elena, è arrossita, si nasconde un poco il viso. È di una dolcezza incredibile. Così bella, imbarazzata.

Mi accosto a lei, siamo vicini, l'uno di fronte all'altra, le accarezzo per la prima volta il suo viso e sussurro: "Voi mi piacete Elena, mi piacete moltissimo … è solo che non siamo mai soli e poi in me, prevale il mio dovere …."

Sento il suo profumo, mi avvicino ancora di più, chiudo gli occhi, mi chino un poco, mi avvicino alle sue labbra, le sfioro con le mie. Per un attimo i miei pensieri sono rivolti al comandante dai lunghi capelli biondi. Elena ha lo stesso dolce profumo del mio primo amore, sa di buono, di dolce.

La bacio con tenerezza, sussurro: "Vi amo ….. vi amo ….."

Sento la mia fidanzata sciogliersi tra le mie braccia, continuo a baciarla, ma il mio pensiero si confonde: ho Elena tra le mie braccia ma ho l'impressione che stringo madamigella Oscar.

Passo davanti alla stanza della Marchesa quando vedo mia figlia Marianne nel corridoio, avrà lasciato mia fratello e la sua sposa da soli. Credo che stia andando a cercare Louis.

"Marianne, hai visto Victor?"

"Ecco Padre, l'ho visto entrare, poco fa, nella stanza della sua fidanzata."

"COSA! Spero che almeno con loro ci sia sua zia!"

"Non lo so Padre, io ho visto entrare solo …"

"Spero che almeno lui non mi dia problemi! Ci mancherebbe solo che scoppiasse un altro scandalo in questa locanda!"

Tutto a me capita, devo sempre assicurarmi che sia tutto in ordine! Mai nessuno che mi aiuti! Eppure Marianne è madre, ha una figlia che sta per sposarsi! Possibile che non controlli?!

Cammino a passo spedito verso la camera della contessina, vedo la porta socchiusa, sussurro: "Mano male, mi sento più tranquillo."

Faccio capolino nella stanza, vedo Victor avvinghiato alla contessina, la bacia in una maniera a dir poco spudorata, le sue mani sono dappertutto. Non resisto e digrigno sottovoce: "Victor, cosa sta succedendo!"

All'improvviso sento alle mie spalle la voce del Generale, mi allontano immediatamente dal mio fidanzato, mi porto le mani al viso e sussurro: "Oh mio Dio che vergogna …"

"Non siete Voi Elena che dovreste vergognarvi ma mio nipote! Victor, possibile che nemmeno tu riesca a contenerti?!Ma non vedi quanti guai abbiamo?! Ci mancava solamente che madame Battista vi scoprisse e facesse scoppiare uno scandalo!"

"Signore ma …. Infondo ci stavamo solo baciando…"

"Sciagurato, forse volevi fare altro?!"

"Ma Generale, cosa dite, io non potrei mai mancare di rispetto alla mia fidanzata."

"Si, certo, diciamo tutti così, ma alla fine sappiamo come vanno a finire certe cose! Scusate Elena, ma debbo parlare con il Vostro fidanzato. Vieni con me Victor!"

"Si ..Sissignore! …. Elena, devo andare ci vediamo più tardi …"

"Va Va bene Victor …"

"Si, certo, vi vedrete più tardi ma con uno chaperon. Su andiamo!"

Victor lascia la mia camera insieme al generale. Sono imbarazzata e confusa, il mio fidanzato mi ha baciato per la prima volta, è stato bellissimo! Ho ancora il cuore che batte rapido, sento ancora il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie, le sue mani stringermi forte …. Peccato che il generale abbia rovinato un momento tanto bello!

"Victor ma sei impazzito! Dimentichi che il conte di Costigliole si è raccomandato per la virtù di sua figlia, ed io ne sono responsabile!"

"Ma Generale, non credo di aver fatto nulla di male, dopotutto le ho solo dato un bacio…"

"Victor, non sono nato ieri! Si comincia con un bacio e poi … ho visto! Le tue mani erano ovunque! Victor bastava poco, che portassi la contessina sul letto."

"Ma Generale non credete di esagerare?"

Le parole del generale mi scandalizzano, non avrei mai osato tanto! Elena è così giovane … ha bisogno di tempo per abituarsi a certe idee ….. ed io …

"Esagerare dici! Victor, so bene come vanno queste cose e lo sai anche tu! Ragazzo, tra un bacio e tutto il resto, il passo è breve!"

"Generale, voi credete davvero che io abbia fatto bene a proporre il matrimonio a Elena?"

Ma cosa sta dicendo? Adesso si fa venire dei dubbi? Ma questo ragazzo è pazzo! Oh … ma adesso mi sentirà!

"Come! Victor sei forse impazzito?! Certo che hai fatto bene, anzi benissimo! E poi sono stato io a fidanzarti e tu hai accettato. Victor, si può sapere cos'è tutta questa incertezza?"

"Ecco … vedete, Signore è che io …"

"Ascolta figliolo, non vorrai tiranti indietro spero. E poi ho visto come hai baciato la contessina, eri davvero preso."

"Si, peccato però che mentre la baciavo, pensavo al mio comandante …"

Rispondo sconsolato al mio mancato suocero.

"Cosa! Ma tu sei per caso impazzito! Vieni con me sciagurato!"

"Dove signore?"

"Ma nella mia stanza, non voglio che ci ascolti nessuno."

Il generale mi trascina per un braccio fino a che non siamo nella sua stanza, chiude energicamente la porta, mi guarda dritto negli occhi e dice: "Si può sapere cosa hai detto poco fa?! Ti ricordo che mia figlia è felicemente sposata e tu non hai alcuna speranza!"

Il tono del generale è deciso, ed il suo sguardo mette timore. È uguale a quello del mio angelo biondo … uguale, stesso azzurro in cui affogare, stesso piglio deciso …. Mio Dio, ed io adesso come faccio?

"Lo so Signore, mi domando ancora perché non mi abbia voluto?! Io l'ho corteggiata, amata ….. Vi ricordate quando le ho regalato l'abito ….."

"Certo che lo ricordo benissimo, era rosa e pieno di fronzoli."

"Speravo di conquistarla e invece nulla …"

"Dovevi corteggiare mia figlia con un duello, non con un ridicolo vestito. E poi, ma si può sapere di cosa stiamo parlando?! Lei è sposata, e tu sei felicemente fidanzato e prossimo al matrimonio! Victor, non appena ti sarai sposato, vedrai che ti innamorerai di Elena e questo è un ordine!"

"Signore, Voi risolvete ogni cosa in questo modo, dando ordini?"

"Figliolo, lo faccio solo per il tuo bene, vedrai, un giorno mi ringrazierai."

"Lo spero Generale …"

"Victor, credo che tu ed Elena abbiate bisogno di un poco di intimità."

"Non capisco, in che senso…"

Guardo perplesso il generale. Prima l'ho abbracciata e baciata, e lui si è infuriato, e adesso dice che abbiamo bisogno di intimità? Ma è forse uscito di senno?

"Ecco, il fatto che tu l'abbia baciata va benissimo, è un inizio per innamorarsi, ma il resto lascialo per dopo, mi sono spiegato?"

"Veramente …"

"Si, lo so Victor, non è facile per un uomo della tua età, che ha già vissuto, comportarsi come un ragazzino alla prima esperienza, ma ragazzo, un poco di astinenza anche per te non fa poi tanto male, anzi, rafforza i sentimenti! Non lo vedi forse cosa sta succedendo a mio fratello?! Non riesce a combinare un bel niente con la marchesa e lui si sente attratto più che mai dalla sua donna. Quindi, vedrai che anche questa situazione non può che farti bene! E poi, ti immagini la prima notte di nozze?! La desidererai così tanto, che non potrai fare altro che amarla, ho reso l'idea Victor? Su, non fare quella faccia! Animo ragazzo, animo!""

"Signore ma per voi è tutto così semplice?! Beh, sappiate che per me non lo è …."

"Victor, le mie parole sono dettate dall'affetto. Lo sai che un anno fa, quando mi hai chiesto la mano di mia figlia, io ne ero felice. Ma come tu sai già, Oscar non è una donna che si sottomette al volere di nessuno, tanto meno di un marito. Non ti credere, ho faticato davvero tanto, per far si, che si rendesse conto di amare André. Per fortuna che l'ha capito. Adesso spero che quel ragazzo sia in grado di darmi un erede!"

"Signore, Voi non sapete quanto lo invidio, in questo momento, vorrei essere io in quella stanza …"

"Zitto sciagurato! E poi, non mi avevi detto che la contessina ti piace?"

"Si, certo, mi piace, mi piace molto … è bella, intelligente e poi ama andare a cavallo …"

"Quindi lo vedi, è la donna adatta a te! Su figliolo, quando la baci devi pensare esclusivamente a lei e non a mia figlia, intesi?!"

"Si, ho capito Signore! So che non mi sarà difficile innamorarmi di lei, mi servirà solo un poco di tempo."

"Bene ragazzo, mi fa piacere! Ascolta, ho deciso che partiremo tra due giorni, almeno spero. E' necessario che mia cognata si ristabilisca."

"Va bene Signore, non è problema! Se è tutto, io vado…"

"Si, va pure! Victor, mi raccomando, se ti intrattieni con la contessina, baciala e BASTA! Mi sono spiegato?!"

"Sissignore!"

Victor lascia la mia stanza ed io mi lascio andare su di una comoda poltrona, esausto, mormoro: "Oh Marguerite, che fardello che mi tocca portare, se almeno ci fossi tu a sostenermi!" sono davvero stanco, qui nessuno che si preoccupi, tocca tutto quanto a me! Che missione stancante!

All'improvviso bussano alla porta, sento la voce di mia figlia: "Padre, posso entrare?"

"Vieni avanti Joséphine! Cosa ti succede, hai una pessima cera, forse anche tu non stai bene ed hai bisogno di riposo?"

"Ma di quale riposo parlate?! Forse Vi diverte prendermi in giro?!"

Mia figlia risponde tutta scocciata, neanche le avesse chiesto chissà cosa! Certo che non ha un bell'aspetto, di certo il vedere Charles così stanco non l'aiuta. È tutta spettinata, con gli occhi rossi, stanchi.

"Io, figliola?! Ma si può sapere cosa dici?! Hai il visto stanco e tirato, ho l'impressione che tu stia male, tutto qui!"

"Vorrei vedervi al mio posto!"

"Ehmm?!..."

"Padre, non ne posso più, voglio tornare a Parigi!"

"Cosa! Ma figliola, dimentichi che dobbiamo consegnare la lettera all'imperatore Joseph. E poi, non capisco tutta questa fretta, tuo marito ha bisogno di riposare …"

"Padre, mio marito può affrontare tranquillamente il viaggio in carrozza! Voglio partire immediatamente!"

"Continuo a non capire, si può sapere perché hai tutta questa fretta?"

"Padre, è colpa di questo dannato viaggio se il mio Charles è fuori rotta …"

"Come! Fuori rotta hai detto?! Ma dico …"

"E' inutile che diciate il contrario, e fingiate di non capirmi, tanto è così!"

"Vorrei che ti spiegassi, perché giuro che non ti capisco!"

"Padre, la stanchezza del viaggio, i turni di guardia a cui l'avete sottoposto per non parlare degli allenamenti, hanno fatto in modo che mio marito avesse questo mancamento!"

"Ih ih … Ne sei davvero sicura figliola? Io non credo che sia dovuto solo a questo. E' vero che ho allenato tuo marito e l'ho sottoposto ai turni di guardia come tutti gli altri, ma è pur vero che SUA moglie lo sottopone a turni ancora più estenuanti, impedendogli così di riposare le ore della notte che gli spettano di diritto, non so se mi spiego mia cara Joséphine!"

"Ma Padre, voi volete dire che è colpa mia, se Charles è a letto inerme?!"

"Esatto Joséphine, è soltanto colpa tua!"

"NOOOO!"

"Si invece! Joséphine, mettiti in testa che Charles è un uomo ed ha i suoi limiti."

"Padre, mio marito non ha mai dato segni di cedimento per ben venticinque anni!"

"Ecco! Questo perché si è sempre occupato di mansioni che permettevano a quel poveraccio di accontentarti in tutto e per tutto. Adesso, invece, la sua vita è un tantino cambiata, devi adattarti fin tanto che faremo rientro a casa."

"NO! Voglio partire immediatamente!"

"Mi dispiace cara figlia ma dimentichi che, oltre ad avere tuo marito deperito, abbiamo anche la marchesa nelle medesime condizioni. Il medico ha detto che anche lei ha bisogno di riposo, quindi partiremo, spero, dopodomani …"

"Cosa! Padre, io .. io …"

"Tu nulla! Joséphine, adesso vorrei riposare, quindi lasciami solo!"

"Ma Padre …"

"Joséphine, cerca di comprendere tuo padre, anch'io sono stanco!"

"Padre, volete che vi lasci tranquillo?"

"Si, figliola …"

"Bene, allora assecondatemi. Voglio tornare a Parigi quanto prima!"

"Lo voglio anch'io, ma non è possibile!"

"Padre!"

Mi alzo dalla poltrona, mi metto a letto e ribatto: " Non ne posso più, sto crollando, non svegliatemi nemmeno per cena, buona notte Joséphine!"

"Ma Padre, Voi non avete mai disertato una cena!"

"E adesso lo farò. Cosa credi, che tuo padre sia di ferro?! Non ce la faccio più con tutti questi problemi, ho bisogno di riposare, chiaro Joséphine!"

"Padre, con Voi è davvero impossibile parlare! Siete irragionevole …"

"Joséphine, l'irragionevole sei tu! Vuoi capire che TUO marito sta male, la marchesa anche e come se non bastasse mio fratello fa fatica a reggersi in piedi!"

"Se mio zio e Anna fossero rimasti alla locanda, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto! Ma come posso dargli torto, visto che qui è impossibile avere un poco di intimità!"

"JOSEPHINE!"

"Padre, con tutta questa gente al seguito, è ovvio che ogni giorno accada qualcosa. Adesso ci si sono messe anche quelle due pazze!"

"Pazze?! Ma di chi stai parlando?"

"Di Armandina, che ha perso la testa per André, e di quell'altra, madame pom pom ,che ha deciso di infilarsi nel vostro letto!"

"JOSEPHINE!"

"Padre, non so cosa sarebbe di Voi se MIA madre lo sapesse!"

"In quel caso, TUA madre, non avrebbe nulla da ridire visto che sono un uomo assolutamente FEDELE! Quindi, cara figliola, questa conversazione è alquanto sterile. Lasciami dormire un poco!"

"Padre, è così che trattate le vostre figlie?! Chiudendo loro la porta in faccia?! Io ho bisogno d'aiuto."

"Ti aiuterei volentieri cara, ma in questo caso non posso fare nulla. Devo pensare agli interessi di tutti, compreso i tuoi, visto che TUO marito non può ancora muoversi dal letto!"

"Quindi non mi aiuterete?"

"Certo che intendo aiutarti …."

"Come, sentiamo …."

"Lasciando riposare un giorno in più quel buono a nulla di tuo marito! E adesso ti prego, lasciami riposare prima che arrivi la cena!"

"E va bene, avete vinto … ma sappiate che siete un egoista! Buona sera Padre!"

"Si, torna pure da quel poveraccio che è costretto a sopportarti …"

"PADRE!"

"Buona notte cara!"

"ARGH….. Buona notte PADRE!"

Uff, finalmente si è decisa a lasciarmi riposare. Certo che è proprio distrutta, povera cara, ma se non mi impongo in questo modo non otterrò nulla da lei. È talmente cocciuta! E pure un poco viziata! Povero me!

Esco dalla camera di Anna e decido di andare da mio fratello, sento il bisogno di parlare con lui.

Sono in prossimità della sua stanza quando vedo uscire mia nipote Joséphine, appena mi vede, dice: "Zio, andate da mio padre?"

"Si, forse Augustin sta riposando?"

"No, io direi che è abbastanza vigile, dato che poco fa abbiamo avuto un piccolo diverbio."

"Cosa ti succede figliola?"

"Su zio, non parlatemi in questo modo, mi ricordate il sacerdote del paese. Con tutto il rispetto non amo ricevere il sacramento della confessione e poi non vedo perché dovrei raccontare le mie cose quando magari il sacerdote commette più peccati di me? Scusate zio, non era mia intenzione offendervi!"

"Non ti capisco, cosa intendi dire?"

"Zio, sono stanca di questo viaggio, voglio tornare quanto prima a casa."

"Ma Joséphine, lo sai che il vostro non è un viaggio, bensì una missione ordita dalle loro maestà."

"Si, lo so zio. Pensate che tutti lo sapevano all'infuori di me e Marianne. Comunque non è questo di cui mi lamento, ma delle condizioni di mio marito. Charles è molto debilitato, questa vita non fa per lui!"

"Cara, devi portare pazienza, vedrai che tuo marito si ristabilirà quanto prima e …"

"Zio, sono due giorni che Charles è in queste condizioni, temo per la sua salute!"

"Ma no, Joséphine, vedrai che quando meno te lo aspetti, tornerà l'uomo che è sempre stato."

"E' questo il punto zio! Io non voglio aspettare tanto tempo, rivoglio il mio Charles attivo e prestante, ora, immediatamente, non ce la faccio più! … Zio, mi guardate in un modo … credo di avervi scandalizzato."

"Joséphine, in tanti anni di confessionale, ho ascoltato di tutto. Credimi, non mi scandalizzi affatto."

"Meglio così zio, perché almeno con Voi posso parlare liberamente. Insomma zio, questa non è vita: sempre in viaggio, sempre in tenda. E se alloggiamo in una locanda succede sempre qualcosa e non ci lasciano alla nostra intimità. Certo voi lo capite più di me, visto che le ultime due volte vi siete cacciato nei guai: prima con i cinghiali e adesso nel bordello. Ma zio, si può sapere come avete fatto a non capire che quel posto non era una locanda? Forse non c'eravate mai stato in un bordello?"

"No, mai, nipotina!"

"Caspita! Credo che siate uno dei pochi uomini che non ha mai frequentato posti simili! Ih ih … Perfino io ci sono stata, ed è lì che ho concepito mio figlio! Ahhh zio sapeste com'è stato ….. ehmmm … si … perché non dirlo, infondo avete ascoltato di tutto nella vostra vita, non è vero zio?"

"Certo …"

"Ecco, zio … vi assicuro che è un'esperienza da provare e poi, dove ci ha portati mio padre, c'erano degli affreschi che erano a dir poco meravigliosi. Parevano la creazione!"

"JOSEPHINE! Non bestemmiare!"

"Oh zio, non ditemi che nessuna delle vostre fedeli vi ha mai detto una cosa simile, che non vi credo!"

"MAI Joséphine! Tu sei la prima! E se fossi ancora un sacerdote, ti obbligherei a una lunga penitenza."

"Ma io non mi confesso apposta zio, altrimenti avrei le ginocchia indolenzite per essere continuamente piegata su di un inginocchiatoio. E poi, non vedo che peccato ci sia, pensare e dire certe cose, visto che le faccio SOLO con Charles! Forse voi non le avete mai fatto con Anna?"

"JOSEPHINE! Tu faresti andare fuori di testa anche un Santo! Oh Signore, perdonami! Mia nipote mi induce in tentazione …"

Scuoto la testa sconsolato, ma come fa mio fratello ad avere una figlia così?! È tutta lo zio Charles!

"Non sono stata io a indurvi in tentazione ma Anna zio. Anna e le altre prima di lei!"

"JOSEPHINE!"

"Si, zio, ho capito, meglio che non dica altro altrimenti questa sera mi guadagno l'inferno! A proposito, come sta Anna?"

"Credo meglio …."

"Come sarebbe credo?!"

"Ecco, il dottore ha detto che deve avere un lungo periodo di riposo …"

"Umm … avete detto lungo periodo di riposo?"

"Si Joséphine!"

"Ora capisco perché avete quella faccia triste! Voi non potrete giacere con lei! Per quanto tempo?"

"Ma Joséphine!"

"Cosa fate, adesso mi rimproverate anche voi?! Zio, credevo che potessi parlare con voi senza sotterfugi."

"Ma non si tratta di questo figliola è che …"

"Ancora con questa figliola?! Zio vi prego, non voglio che mi confessiate, anche perché non credo che sia una colpa desiderare di stare con il proprio marito in qualsiasi momento della giornata!"

"Ehmm .. no, certo che no! Adesso scusami, la nostra conversazione ha preso una piega che non mi piace. Vado da Augustin…"

"Zio, cosa fate, volete sfuggirmi?!"

"Sfuggirti io! Ma no, cosa dici!"

"Meglio così. Perché ho bisogno anch'io di parlare con qualcuno. E poi, forse voi non desiderate Anna come io desidero il mio Charles?! Non state soffrendo come io sto soffrendo? Quindi, chi altri può capirmi se non voi, visto che, entrambi abbiamo lo stesso problema."

"Joséphine …."

"Zio, non fate quella faccia, tanto lo so che siete un uomo di mondo!"

"Uomo di mondo?! Nipote, amo Anna e nessun'altra donna!"

"Adesso zio, e prima? Quante donne avete affascinato con il vostro sguardo?"

"Joséphine, ti prego!"

"Si, vi lascio in pace, andate da mio padre, infondo voi siete uguali! A volte non capisco chi dei due somigli all'altro! Buona conversazione zio!"

"Grazie cara!"

Vedo mia nipote allontanarsi, mi chiedo come possa essere tanto schietta, eppure ha ricevuto l'educazione dai migliori precettori! Bah, è evidente che ha un temperamento fuori le righe. Meglio non pensarci e che vada da mio fratello!

Esco dalla toilette, mi rimetto a letto, quando all'improvviso sento nuovamente bussare. mi tiro su, appoggio la schiena ai cuscini e sussurro: " Adesso chi altri sarà?! Non ho un attimo di pace ….. "

"Augustin, sono io, posso entrare?"

"Ah già .. ma io aspetto ancora Armand ed il medico! L'avevo dimenticato! …. Si certo Armand … avanti!"

Entro nella stanza e vedo mio fratello nel letto, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini, la berretta da notte intesta, al posto della sua immancabile parrucca. Indossa la camicia, in parte aperta, certo che ha un bel fisico, per l'età che ha! Però ha un'aria così stanca …

Vedo entrare mio fratello, mi osserva e dice: "Cosa c'è Augustin, stai male? Perché sei già a letto?"

"Oh Armand, mi sono sdraiato un poco, sono stanco. Ma dimmi, come sta tua moglie?"

"Anche se è agitata, direi bene. Augustin, il dottore non è ancora arrivato?"

"No, ma credo che sarà qui a momenti. Armand accomodati, adesso mi alzo, ma stasera ho deciso che non scenderò per la cena, voglio rimanere in camera a dormire, sono davvero esausto."

"Hai ragione Augustin, sono successe troppe cose che anch'io sono stanco. Desidero tornare a Parigi …"

"Magari già sposato, in compagnia di tua moglie … forse un poco meno con Carlo, non è vero Armand?! Ih ih hi h…"

"Ma cosa ti salta in mente Augustin! Certo che desidero la compagnia di mio figlio!"

"Armand, vorrai dire i tuoi figli! Ih ih ih …"

"Cosa fai Augustin, ti piace infierire?"

"Ah ah ah … Certo che no! Però devi ammettere che in poche settimane ti ritrovi da cardinale a marito e padre di quasi ben due figli. Armand, vedrai i problemi che ti attenderanno, soprattutto con il tuo primogenito che va educato."

"Augustin, Carlo, non avendo la figura paterna, ha sempre vissuto con sua madre, mi pare ovvio che si comporti in questo modo."

"Si, lo so! … Armand posso farti una domanda indiscreta?"

"Dimmi Augustin…"

"Ma come ti è saltato in testa di fare un figlio con una donna sposata e, per di più, ne hai fatto un secondo senza avere alcuna prospettiva per il futuro?!"

"Augustin sei un uomo, dovresti capirmi … "

"Sinceramente non riesco a comprenderti. Armand, e se quell'uomo non fosse passato a miglior vita, cosa avresti fatto?"

"Non lo so fratello …."

Rispondo sconsolato. Me lo sono chiesto mille volte, e mille volte mi sono detto che sarei scappato con la mia Anna. Non avrei mai permesso a quel vecchio di farle del male! Mai!

"Armand, mi convinco sempre più che sei un incosciente! Quella donna ti ama davvero, altrimenti non starebbe accanto a un uomo che la mette costantemente nei guai!"

"Augustin, anch'io l'amo moltissimo. Non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza Anna!"

"Armand, scusa la franchezza ma spesso mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto "dividere" una donna con un altro uomo, io sarei impazzito di gelosia!"

Sospiro, mi siedo sulla prima poltroncina che vedo, mi accascio e ribatto: "Fratello, credi che io non fossi geloso? Certo che lo ero, morivo di gelosia! .. Se solo ci penso, ci soffro ancora …"

Vedo il volto di mio fratello rabbuiarsi, credo di avere toccato un argomento spinoso. Poveretto.

"Scusami fratello, non era mia intenzione farti del male rinvangando il tuo passato, mi dispiace!"

"Tranquillo Augustin, infondo anch'io ho bisogno di sfogarmi. Augustin, come ti ho già detto, Anna è stata costretta dalla sua famiglia a sposare quell'uomo, infondo nella nostra "buona società" si usa fare così con le proprie figlie, lo hai fatto anche tu!"

"Un momento Armand, io non ho certo dato le mie figlie a dei vecchi pervertiti! Io ho saputo scegliere e consigliare! E poi, se ho combinato i loro matrimoni, le ho ascoltate. Ti assicuro che a loro non dispiaceva affatto. Come Victor ed Elena!"

Rispondo un poco indispettito! Ma io sono un buon padre, possibile che mio fratello non lo capisca? Io scelto gli sposi per le mie figlie, ma le ho ascoltate, per capire se erano dei mariti adatti a loro. direi che ho fatto delle ottime scelte, a parte Maxim ….. che comunque si è messo a funzionare pure lui, dopo dieci anni!

"Si, certo, infatti ti ammiro per i tuoi modi tanto democratici!"

"Spero che tu non mi stia prendendo in giro fratello!"

"Assolutamente no, Augustin! Comunque, tornando alla tua domanda, si, ero geloso, gelosissimo. Ma in realtà il matrimonio di Anna con quell'individuo è durato qualche anno. Quell'uomo era malato e …. Impotente, per questo trattava male la mia dolce sposa. Povero amore mio! E quando Anna rimase incinta di Carlo, lui sapeva benissimo che non era suo figlio …"

"Ha mai sospettato che fosse tuo figlio?"

"No, mai! Credeva che Anna avesse una relazione con uno dei suoi amici ma, prima che morisse, gli ho confessato di amare Anna …"

"Caspita fratello, però che coraggio che hai avuto!"

"Ma quale coraggio Augustin! Ma se glielo ho detto in punto di morte!"

"… Mi dispiace fratello, non volevo ferirti…"

"Tranquillo Augustin, infondo è giusto che tra noi due non ci siano segreti."

"Armand, stasera dormirai qui con me …"

"Non intendo lasciare mia moglie da sola. Dormirò con lei!"

"E Carlo?"

"Lui ha la sua stanza. Augustin, te l'ho già detto: d'ora in avanti sarò con lei, nel bene e nel male!"

"Uhmm … Per lo meno ti sento dire qualcosa di sensato."

"Armand, mi dispiace davvero per quello che è successo! Fratello prima di giacere con tua moglie saremo già rientrati a Parigi. Tu sai, che ti sarà praticamente impossibile avere una camera tutta per voi, prima del matrimonio, soprattutto con la nostra cara Nanny che veglierà su Anna!"

Sorrido mentre penso alla cara Nanny. Terrà sotto stretta sorveglianza Anna e Armand, ne sono certo! Anche se con mia figlia ha fatto ben altro…. Sgrunt … se ci penso….

"Si, Augustin, già me lo immagino, povero me!"

"Su coraggio fratello, infondo non dovrai aspettare più di sei settimane …"

"COSA! Sei settimane! Augustin, ma se tra tre settimane saremo a Parigi ... "

"Certo che lo so, Armand, c'ero anch'io quando il dottore ti ha parlato!"

"Augustin, il dottore ha detto quattro non sei!"

"Si, è vero! Ma io ho incluso il tempo necessario per organizzare il fidanzamento ed il matrimonio. Lo sai che ci vorranno almeno quindici giorni per i preparativi?!"

"Ascolta Augustin, non voglio una cerimonia sfarzosa, a me basta presentare Anna ai nostri amici, che poi chissà che commenti faranno, ma poco mi importa! Comunque, pur di accelerare i tempi, non voglio aspettare!"

"E tua moglie?! "

"Nemmeno a lei importa una festa lussuosa …"

"Ah ah ah Armand, dovresti vederti in questo momento, mi sembri mia figlia Joséphine! Ah ah ah .."

Guardo mio fratello, come osa paragonarmi a sua figlia? Lei è uguale allo zio Claud, pensa ad una cosa solamente! Io invece ….

"Ti prego Augustin, non me la nominare …"

"Cosa è successo Armand?"

"Ecco, l'ho incontrata mentre usciva dalla tua stanza e …."

"No, ti prego, non dirmi altro, tanto già immagino cosa ha potuto dire!"

"Infatti, meglio sorvolare! … Augustin, bussano alla porta deve essere il dottore! … Avanti!"

"'E permesso?! Posso entrare?"

" Ma certo, prego dottore!"

Il dottore avanza verso di me, posa la sua valigetta e dice: "Credo che per Voi Conte, possa fare ben poco. Avete lividi sul viso e immagino anche sul resto del corpo. L'unica cosa che posso fare è pulirvi le ferite. Debbo accertarmi delle condizioni della vostra mano, vedo che è gonfia. Fate vedere ….."

Il dottore mi prende la mano, la guarda con attenzione, la tocca mi dice: "Faccio male?"

"Un poco dottore …"

"Apritela …. Fate il pugno ….Si, così …"

"….. Dottore, cosa mi dite?"

"Per fortuna che è solamente lussata. Dovete immergere la mano nell'acqua fresca, naturalmente ci vorranno giorni affinché si sgonfi."

"Grazie dottore!"

"Generale, i vostri servitori stanno decisamente meglio di vostro fratello, certo hanno riportato numerosi ecchimosi, ma nulla di importante."

"Grazie dottore!"

"Signori, io ho finito, non mi resta che lasciarvi alla buona sera!"

Appena il medico va via, dico: "Augustin ti lascio, anch'io non scenderò per la cena, me la farò portare in camera. Preferisco rimanere da solo."

"Un momento, dimentichi che abbiamo ben otto prigionieri a cui badare. Non dobbiamo dimenticare che Sassoin e La Salle sono gli unici in questo momento a sorvegliarli. Armand ti chiedo di fare dei turni affinché i prigionieri mangino."

"Ma Augustin, io voglio stare accanto ad Anna! Chiedi a Victor, o Louis, o Andrè! Ma io no!"

"Armand, lo faranno tutti ma anche tu devi collaborare! … Beh, a guardarti bene, forse è meglio che ti riposi, sei davvero conciato male! … E va bene, va a riposare ma almeno avverti gli altri affinché diano una mano ai due soldati, che comunque anche loro non stanno poi così bene!"

"Si, va bene Augustin, passerò da Victor e gli dirò di organizzarsi con gli altri. Stai tranquillo e riposa! Non hai una bella cera!"

"Grazie Augustin, a domani!"

"A domani!"

Lascio la camera di mio fratello e busso alla porta di mia nipote Oscar. Preferisco parlare con Andrè e lasciare a lui l'incombenza di avvisare gli altri.

" Avanti!"

"Zio Armand! Come state?"

" Il peggio è passato. André, mio fratello mi ha detto che insieme a Victor e Louis dovete occuparvi dei prigionieri."

"Ah, si certo, state tranquillo. Voi avete bisogno di riposo, ci penseremo noi! Ma diteci, come sta Anna? Cosa Vi ha detto il dottore?"

" Ecco … credo che il viaggio e tutto ciò che è successo l'abbia portata sull'orlo di un collasso. Ha bisogno di riposo, infatti, dato le condizioni di Anna e di Charles, mio fratello ha deciso che partiremo dopo domani. Nella speranza che entrambi stiano meglio!"

"Andrà tutto bene zio, state tranquillo! Non Vi ha detto null'altro il medico? So che Anna lamentava dei dolori al ventre … io …. "

Abbasso gli occhi un poco intimidita, vorrei sapere se il bambino sta bene, ma non so come rivolgermi a mio zio.

" I dolori al ventre sono dovuti allo spavento. Ciò che è successo alla locanda è stato terribile, soprattutto per una donna in stato interessante. Per fortuna che quella gente non si è accanita contro Anna, altrimenti mi sarei sentito in colpa per tutta la vita."

"L'importante è che Anna ed il bambino stiano bene. Non sarà un problema fermarci un giorno in più. E che poi possa viaggiare in sicurezza! Tra l'altro la strada ora è tutta in salita, dovremo organizzarci per alleggerire le carrozze!"

" Già … sarà molto faticoso! .. Adesso scusatemi, sento il bisogno di riposare. A domani ragazzi!"

"A domani!"

Vedo Armand chiudere la porta, guardo mia moglie e sussurro: " Tuo zio mi fa davvero pena!"

"Si Andrè, è davvero affranto! Oltre a tutti i lividi, si sente colpevole di ciò che è successo! Vieni qui con me, Andrè!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, l'abbraccio la guardo negli occhi e dico: "Oscar, che ne diresti se, domani mattina, facessimo una passeggiata per Trento?"

"Si, Andrè! Ne sarei davvero felice! Ma niente luoghi equivoci per noi! Ih ih …. E soprattutto …. attento a come mi guardi! Anche se ormai, con questa pancia, credo sia davvero difficile che mi scambino per un uomo!"

Dico guardandomi il petto decisamente più morbido del solito.

" Ne sei davvero convinta? Se fosse così, Anna non sarebbe stata scambiata per un ragazzo, e lei ha molta più pancia di te! Quindi, mia bella mogliettina, non ti illudere, tutto al più ti potrebbero scambiare per un uomo un poco robusto! Ih ih ih …"

"ANDRE'! Sei davvero …. insopportabile! Ma bada, io non metterò mai quei vestiti ridicoli! Mai! Piuttosto mi chiudo in casa!"

Sorrido, la bacio con tocco leggero, sussurro: " Su, prima di andare, dammi un bacio, uno vero! Ti amo Oscar ….."

"Anche io ti amo! Andrè ….. resta qui … con me …. con noi ….."

Dico mentre prendo la mano del mio Andrè e la appoggio sul mio ventre. La sua mano è calda, morbida ….. voglio che nostro figlio possa sentire il calore di suo padre.

" Che bella che sei! … Oscar non appena avrò finito, correrò da te! E adesso dammi ancora un bacio …" Bacio con passione mia moglie, infine mi reclino e poso le mie labbra sul suo ventre e dico: "A tra poco piccolino! …. Ciao amore, torno presto!"

"Andrè, cenerai con i prigionieri?!"

"Mi pare inevitabile Oscar, vuoi venire con me?"

"No, preferisco cenare in compagnia di mio Padre."

"E va bene Oscar, non appena avremo finito, passerò a prenderti!"

"Grazie André …. ti aspetto …. tu ed io abbiamo un discorso in sospeso ….."

Sorrido maliziosa al mio amore.

" Ed io ne sarò molto felice. A dopo!"

Siamo tutti riuniti nella camera dei prigionieri, non appena ci vedono entrare, Riccardo osserva attentamente Alain e Gerard, ribatte: "Si può sapere cosa vi è successo? Forse siete stati attaccati dai ribelli? Ih ih …"

"Oh ….. magari! Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice!"

" Addirittura! Su, coraggio raccontate!"

Girodelle interviene: " Adesso vi sleghiamo e vi portiamo di sotto per la cena, se i sodati avranno voglia di raccontare, lo faranno dopo, adesso dobbiamo slegarvi e guai a voi se farete un solo passo falso! Lo sapete che abbiamo le pistole cariche!"

"Si si …. state tranquilli! Non abbiamo nessun interesse a fuggire! Ci godremo questo viaggio in tutta tranquillità!"

"Bene … ecco fatto. Scendiamo di sotto, forza!"

"Certo! Questa sera è possibile avere del vino da bere? Sapete ….. oggi a pranzo abbiamo avuto solo acqua …. non vorrei che ci si arrugginisse lo stomaco!"

"Avrete il vostro vino! E adesso uscite lentamente dalla camera!"

"Si si …. andiamo! Su forza, tutti dietro a me!"

Percorriamo lentamente la scalinata, i prigionieri sono avanti e noi altri dietro. Non appena l'oste ci vede arrivare, dice:" Bene signori, la cena è servita da questa parte!"

Prendiamo posto, cominciamo a cenare quando Riccardo mi guarda e domanda: " Allora Alain, vuoi raccontarci cosa vi è successo, perché quell'occhio nero?"

"Ah Riccardo! Devi sapere che il nostro comandante ci ha dato un'ora di libera uscita, che Gerard ed io abbiamo impiegato nella ricerca di alcune letture …. come dire …. ecco …. per distrarci! Insomma, giravamo per la cittadina quando abbiamo sentito le urla della Marchesa provenire da un postribolo! Così ci siamo precipitati dentro ed abbiamo capito che il Conte e la Marchesa sono stati scambiati per sodomiti!"

"COSA! Questa si che è bella! Ma dico, è uno scherzo o cosa!"

"No, nessuno scherzo …. purtroppo! Ti lascio immaginare cosa è accaduto. Poi sono arrivati i gendarmi ….."

"Santo cielo! Immagino che i gendarmi vi abbiano arrestati!"

"Esatto! Sono intervenuti il Generale ed il Comandante per liberarci!"

"Accidenti! Ma dimmi, come sta la signora? E il Conte? Spero che alla Marchesa non sia successo nulla di grave …"

"Ma ….. non stanno benissimo! Tant'è che domani resteremo a Trento, per farli riposare!"

" Dobbiamo fermarci ancora un giorno?"

Beppe ribatte: "Capo, stai pensando a tua moglie non è vero?"

" Proprio così! L'ho lasciata tutta sola …. sono sicuro che, al mio ritorno, mio figlio sarà già venuto al mondo."

"Riccardo, non farmici pensare, anche mia moglie aspetta il nostro primo figlio! Spero davvero di rientrare a Parigi il prima possibile!"

"Davvero Alain?! Certo che siamo messi davvero male! Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe successa una cosa simile!"

Giorgio ribatte: " Non dirlo a me capo, che ho chiuso la mia taverna. "

Falco continua: " Ed io cosa debbo dire, ho lasciato mia madre vedova e i miei fratelli piccoli!"

Girodelle, ribatte severo: " Come vi ha già detto il generale, potevate rimanere nelle vostre case, invece di fare gli eroi! Vi ricordo che uno di voi mi ha ferito gravemente e non sono stato l'unico a cui avete fatto assaggiare la lama. Quindi ringraziate i Jarjayes se tornerete alle vostre case, che se fosse per me, ci avrei pensato davvero, prima di rendervi la libertà. Su, adesso sbrigatevi a mangiare, siamo tutti stanchi e abbiamo bisogno di riposare, soprattutto i due feriti!"

"Uhm ….. come siete severo con noi! Se avessimo saputo che eravate persone così a modo, non vi avremmo certo assaliti! Noi ci battiamo per la nostra libertà!"

" A davvero? Quindi il vostro intendo di impossessarvi della corrispondenza reale, dipende esclusivamente dalla nostra simpatia? E la vostra causa?! Su andiamo, non dite idiozie!"

"Dopo avere conosciuto il Generale, ed anche Voi, ci siamo convinti che siete persone a modo. Se tutti i nobili fossero come il Generale e la sua famiglia, non saremmo qui a discutere! Sono sicuro che nelle loro terre i contadini vivono bene! Non come qui!"

André ribatte: " Si, è così! Infatti i contadini dei Jarjayes non hanno nulla di cui lamentarsi. Ma come avete appena detto, non tutti i nobili sono come loro."

"Già …. ma Voi, se ho ben capito, non siete nobile di nascita, Capitano!"

" Infatti! Sono il nipote della balia del generale, ho vissuto nella sua casa dall'età di sei anni. Ho ricevuto la stessa educazione delle sue figlie. Nella casa del generale sono sempre stato rispettato."

"Ecco, questo è un bel modo di essere nobile!"

Sono nella camera di Anna, mio figlio mi dice: "Padre, vorrei tornare in camera mia, vorreste accompagnarmi?"

"Ma certo Carlo, andiamo!"

"Padre vorrei darvi la mano ma è molto gonfia, potrei farvi male …"

"Puoi darmi l'altra!"

"Si, certo!"

Vedo Armand e Carlo lasciare la mia stanza, sorrido felice mentre il mio Armand si gira e dice: "Torno presto Anna!"

"A dopo Armand!"

Carlo ed io entriamo nella sua camera, mi domanda: "Padre, con quanti uomini vi siete battuto?"

"Beh, ecco …. Erano in tanti, forse sei .. non so …"

"Padre, vi hanno davvero dato un sacco di botte, peccato che non li abbiate picchiati anche Voi!"

"Ma no Carlo, mi sono difeso, è solo che ero solo e loro in molti!"

"Padre, sapete cosa penso?"

"Dimmi Carlo!"

"Che se davvero volete sposare mia madre, dovete allenarvi!"

"Cosa!"

"Si, Padre, è così! La mamma potrebbe trovarsi ancora in pericolo e voi dovete essere in grado di difenderla!"

"Ti prometto che non succederà mai più!"

"Dite davvero Padre?"

"Te lo prometto Carlo, e adesso mettiti al letto."

"Si, certo …. Padre vi voglio tanto bene …"

"Anch'io figlio mio!"

Mi sdraio accanto a mia moglie, l'abbraccio e domando: "Anna cara, come ti senti, hai ancora male al ventre?"

"Un pochino Armand, ma il peggio è ormai passato!"

"Bene, sono contento!"

"Armand, Carlo ha avuto da ridire quando l'hai accompagnato nella sua stanza?"

"Si è solo raccomandato di proteggerti, ed ha detto testuali parole: padre, dovete allenarvi, se volete davvero sposare mia madre!"

"Ih ih ih… Oh Armad!"

"Tu ridi, ma mi sento in colpa per quanto accaduto! … Anna, credo che mio fratello abbia ragione …"

"Riguardo a cosa?!"

"Hai per marito un incosciente!"

"Armand ti prego, non parlare in questo modo! Tu sei l'uomo migliore che io conosca!"

"Si, l'uomo che non fa altro che metterti in pericolo!"

Mi avvicino a mio marito, gli accarezzo il viso, e sussurro: "Armand, io ti amo e sei tutto ciò che voglio!"

"Lo so amore mio, grazie!"

" Grazie di cosa?! Sono io che ti sarò infinitamente grata per aver fatto di me la donna più felice del mondo!"

Le mie mani scendono, continuo ad accarezzare mio marito, sfioro le sue braccia fino a prendere le sue mani, lui si ritrae, e si lamenta: " Ahi che male!"

"Mi dispiace Armand, non volevo! Armand, cosa ha detto il dottore riguardo alla mano?"

"E' lussata, nel giro di qualche settimana tornerà a posto! Anna, credo che accetterò il consiglio di nostro figlio."

"Quale?"

"Dovrò allenarmi, anche a fare a botte! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Armand! Ah ah ah ah …"

"André. i prigionieri sono nella loro camera, adesso porto il mio regalo al generale."

"Credi davvero che gli farà piacere?"

" Scherzi?! E' o non è un uomo, tuo suocero?"

"Si certo, ma non sono sicuro che certe letture facciano per lui!"

" Io non ne sarei tanto sicuro! Vieni con me?"

"Si, certo. Anche però Oscar ha cenato con suo padre!"

" Bene allora sei di strada! Ih ih ih …"

"Cosa hai da ridere? Se ho cenato con Voi, è stato per controllare i prigionieri, Oscar era troppo stanca per unirsi a noi. E in tutta sincerità non mi andava che cenasse da sola. Povera ….. tu non sai molte cose di lei!"

" Immagino André che per te non sarà affatto facile assecondarla, non è così?! Comunque, quando un uomo è innamorato, tutto è bello e non sente ragioni!"

"No Alain, non è questo. Vedi, io credo che Oscar fatichi ad accettare la gravidanza. E' un passaggio obbligato, ma credo che si senta fuori posto. Insomma, vorrei poter stare sempre con lei per rassicurarla."

"André, tu sei un uomo fortunato. Prendi me che non vedo mia moglie da un pezzo!"

"Lo so Alain, ma tu vorresti avere Sabrina in viaggio con noi? Sii sincero!"

"Ecco, mi manca moltissimo ma non vorrei affatto che affrontasse un viaggio tanto insidioso! E poi, quattro donne incinte sono già un fardello da portarsi dietro! Però, mi manca da morire e sto soffrendo come non mi è mai successo in vita mia!"

"Lo immagino Alain, ma ti assicuro che preferirei sapere Oscar a casa, con sua madre e mia nonna in questo momento, piuttosto che qui in viaggio con noi! In ogni caso, ormai è così. Ed al nostro rientro mancano almeno tre settimane."

"André siamo arrivati in camera mia, aspetta che prendo il mio regalo! ….. Eccolo qua, ho fatto anche un bel pacco regalo! Amico, possiamo andare!"

"Andiamo! Sono curioso di vedere come reagirà mio suocero!"

" Vedrai, che non potrà che fargli piacere! Ih ih … Magari stanotte sognerà sua moglie e domani mattina sarà più rilassato!"

Scuoto la testa sconsolato, mentre busso alla porta del generale.

"Signore, posso entrare?"

Mio padre ed io abbiamo finito da poco di cenare, siamo seduti su delle comode poltroncine, a soreseggiare un bicchiere di buon vino, quando sentiamo la voce di André.

"Generale, posso entrare?

" Padre, è arrivato Andre!"

"Si, vedo che la cosa ti rende felice! Dovresti guardarti allo specchio figliola! Sei raggiante!

AVANTI, André! Entra pure!"

Vedo André fare capolino ma con lui c'è Alain che nasconde in pacco dietro la schiena e dice: " Ci sono anch'io Generale, posso entrare?"

" Certo Sassoin, avanti!"

"I prigionieri?"

André risponde: " Signore, i prigionieri sono nelle loro stanze, ed è tutto tranquillo!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere. Allora possiamo riposarci tranquilli! Però Andrè, devi convincere mia figlia a mangiare un poco di più! Mangia quanto un uccellino, e non va affatto bene così!"

" Padre, ma cosa dite! Possibile che dobbiate lamentarvi di me con André! Io non sono una bambina."

"Lo so figliola, ma mangi davvero poco! E nelle tue condizioni non va affatto bene. Anche se, devo dire, che il mio nipotino sta crescendo! E tu, mia cara, sei ancora più bella! Peccato che Marguerite non sia qui con noi …"

Le parole di mio padre mi mettono decisamente a disagio, io non sono abituata a certi discorsi, e poi anche perché Alain è qui con noi. Vedo che ha in mano il regalo che ha deciso di donare a mio padre.

Lo guardo beffarda e con tono ironico dico: " Alain, si può sapere cosa hai in mano? Forse è un regalo per me?"

"Eh … no ….cioè …. Comandante, io non mi permetterei mai di farvi certi doni, potreste punirmi per mancanza di rispetto! E poi lo sapete benissimo che questo è …. ehm ….. un dono per Vostro padre, il Signor Generale!" Rispondo sorridendo

"Alain, sei senza ritegno, lasciatelo dire amico mio!"

" Ma Comandante, non ne capisco il motivo, perché?"

"E lo chiedi pure?! Guarda, Andrè ed io restiamo qui per assistere alla consegna! Vero Andrè?!"

" Ecco … veramente … Oscar, io …"

"Cosa c'è, dimmi Andrè! Non vuoi assistere a questo spettacolo? Su dai, mio padre si è occupato di me per tutta la cena, ed io voglio godere ancora un poco della sua compagnia! Su, siediti qui con me!"

Dico battendo la mani sul divanetto su cui mi sono accomodata, sorridente, seppure stanca.

Ascolto le parole di mia figlia e non capisco cosa stia succedendo, guardo Sassoin e ribatto: " Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo tra voi? Cos'è tutto questo mistero?"

"Su Alain, racconta tutto a mio suocero."

Dico accomodandomi sul divanetto accanto ad Oscar …. io avrei preferito andare via, ma Oscar vuole assistere a questa faccenda!

Non lo nego, il comandante mi ha messo in imbarazzo, rispondo timidamente: " Ma comandante Oscar, come posso consegnare un oggetto tanto personale a Vostro padre, se Voi siete qui ad osservare ogni minimo dettaglio?!"

"Allora Alain lo ammetti che ti vergogni delle tue azioni?!" Rispondo sorridente.

"Basta! Allora, volete spiegarmi di cosa si tratta?!"

" E va bene! Comandante, vi dimostrerò che non c'è nulla di così indecente se un subalterno decide di fare un regalo a un suo superiore! … Generale, prego, questo è un regalo per Voi!"

"Un regalo Alain? Uhm …. devo preoccuparmi?" Dico mentre prendo l'involucro dalle mani di Sassoin.

Inizio a scartare il pacchetto, slaccio il nastro, apro la carta e vedo la copertina di un libro, anzi la sovra copertina. E' in pelle nera, senza alcuna scritta.

"Uhm … e cosa sarebbe?!"

Apro il libro a metà, spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore …. questo libro è … indecente ….. ma … molto ben disegnato …. ed interessante!

"Ih ih ih … Allora Generale, spero che sia di vostro gradimento! Sapete, ne ho comprati due per me, se vi fa piacere, posso prestarvi anche quelli, giusto per dare un'occhiata!"

"Gulp …. ehm ….. Sassoin …. una lettura che definirei ….. interessante!" Rispondo chiudendo il libro. "Oscar, è meglio che tu vada a riposare, hai l'aria così stanca ….. "

"Ma Padre! Voi .. voi … apprezzate questo genere di lettura?"

"Beh … si cioè no ….. ma insomma. Oscar, tu come fai a sapere di che letture si tratta?!"

" Ne sono al corrente, perché Alain ha fatto rivoltare la gendarmeria sotto sopra."

"Cosa!"

"Vedete Padre, quando i soldati gli hanno consegnato i suoi effetti personali, mancava uno dei suoi libri e mi ha detto che uno era un regalo per voi!"

"Ah …. ecco …..ehm …. Oscar vedi …. io …. insomma … è un dono, figliola, e non si rifiuta mai un regalo che viene fatto con il cuore! Grazie Sassoin, mi fa piacere che tu abbia pensato a me! Però ….. io ricorderò male o i libri erano quattro?! Andrè, non ne avrai uno tu!"

Guardo con imbarazzo mia moglie e ribatto timidamente: "Cosa! No signore, io non …. ecco .. io non leggo certi libri! Oscar credo che sia meglio andare via!"

"Davvero Andrè? Tu non li leggi?! Bene, mi fa davvero piacere. Ma Padre, sappiate che il quarto libro … beh, lo ha Joséphine! Ed ora possiamo andare Andrè! Ma sappi che se dovessi mai scoprirti con certe letture io …. io ….. giuro che ti passerei a fil di spada! Ed in quanto a Voi Padre, sono certa che mia madre non ne sarà affatto contenta!"

" Cosa! Tua sorella?! Sassoin, come hai potuto dare un libro simile a mia figlia!"

Guardo mio Padre, è visibilmente alterato. Di certo non poteva immaginare che Alain avesse dato un libro a mia sorella. Così capisce cosa si prova a sapere che persone a noi care leggono certi libelli di dubbio gusto!

"Veramente Signore, io non ho date nulla. La Marchesa li ha visti e ne ha voluto uno, per distrarsi nell'attesa che il marito ...beh …. avrete compreso. Io non ci ho visto nulla di male, magari così si rilassa un poco …. è tanto in ansia povera Marchesa!"

" Non è possibile! Joséphine è davvero una sfacciata! Purtroppo non cambierà mai! Ma dico, che almeno sia più riservata. Santo cielo, che figlia!"

"Bene Padre, Andrè ed io togliamo il disturbo. Vi ringrazio per la compagnia. Buona notte!"

"Buona notte Oscar!"

Non appena mia figlia e suo marito lasciano la stanza, guardo dritto negli occhi il soldato e dico: " Sassoin, questo libro è davvero disegnato molto bene! Se non ti dispiace, non appena avrò finito di vederlo, ce lo scambiamo, magari mi passi gli altri due. Ovviamente quando mia figlia te li avrà restituiti!"

"Certo Signore! Sarò un vero piacere! Allora …. buonanotte!"

"Buona notte Sassoin e grazie!"

" Generale, mi fa piacere che abbiate apprezzato il mio regalo. Buona notte!"

Rimango da solo, chiudo la porta a chiave, non voglio che nessuno mi disturbi. Mi siedo alla prima sedia che mi è vicino e comincio a sfogliare il libro, guardo attentamente i disegni e sussurro: " Maledizione, sono talmente realistici che stanotte non riuscirò a prendere sonno! Ahhhhh moglie mia, se tu fossi qui con me, metterei in pratica tutto ciò che vedo! Non resisto più! Non so se davvero debbo ringraziare Sassoin o maledirlo! … Forse è meglio che vada a farmi un bagno freddo prima di mettermi a letto ma porterò comunque questo prezioso regalo con me!"

_**Scheonbrunn, alla corte di Vienna **_

_**Festeggiamenti in onore del trentesimo anniversario di matrimonio di Virginia e suo marito.**_

_**Marito:**_ "Virginia cara come sei bella! Sai che questo abito settecentesco ti donano moltissimo?!"

_**Virginia:**_ " Grazie caro, anche tu stai benissimo!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Il generale e madame Marguerite sono stati davvero molto gentili a prestarci i loro abiti."

_**Marito:**_ "Si...e poi sono così...particolari!"

_**Virginia: **_" Il cast di "Avventura sulle Alpi," sono stati davvero gentili a invitarci qui a un ballo alla reggia di Scheonbrunn. Guarda che meraviglia, ci sono gli orchestrali, dame e cavalieri! E che dire delle tavole imbandite a festa con le portare servite nell'argenteria e poi, i fiori! Che dire amore mio, stiamo festeggiando i nostri trent'anni di matrimonio in una maniera davvero "UNICA!... Guarda caro, stanno arrivando, che emozione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Virginia! Che piacere! Spero che abbiate gradito il nostro regalo!"

_**Marito:**_ Grazie Generale per averci organizzato un ricevimento tutto per noi, non ho parole!"

_**Marito: **_"Sappiate che per le mie amate donzelle faccio tutto quanto é in mio potere, vero Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, certo Augustin, Aizram e Terry sono davvero delle donzelle dolcissime, non è vero caro?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Adesso non esagerare! Quelle sono e restano due Arpie! Hai letto?!"

_**Marguerite: **_" Augustin! Certo che ho letto! Ma almeno per stasera salviamo le apparenze, non roviniamo la festa ai nostri ospiti! Quindi chiudi la bocca e sorridi, Capito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Agli ordini Marguerite!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Virginia, le danze sono aperte, io e Charles ci cimentiamo nel valzer viennese, perché non vi unite?"

_**Virginia: **_"Certo Joséphine, con molto piacere! Mio adorato sposo, che ne diresti di unirci alle danze?"

_**Marito: **_"Ma certo mia cara, andiamo! …. Come sei bella Virginia, sei davvero stupenda stasera!"

_**Virginia: **_"Grazie caro. Desidero ballare per tutta la serata! .. Caro guarda che belli le dame e i cavalieri che volteggiano con i loro abiti settecenteschi!"

_**Marito: **_" Si, Virginia, davvero incantevoli!"

_**Virginia: **_"Caro, questa serata non la dimenticherò mai!"

_**Marito: **_"Nemmeno io tesoro!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, cosa ne diresti se ci unissimo alle danze, sempre se, la nostra piccola Sophie ce lo concede"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … Su, dai André, adesso non esagerare. Sono incinta, mica malata! Andiamo a ballare!"

_**Louis: **_"Marianne, te la senti di concedermi un giro di valzer?"

_**Marianne: **_"Certo caro andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, guarda, le nostre lettrici stanno arrivando! … Santo cielo, c'è anche la gattaccia!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, possibile che tu abbia visto solamente madamigella Australia?! Guarda che con loro ci sono anche madame Tetide, madame Lupen, madame Simona e le Autrici!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo che le ho viste ma tra tutte mi è saltata all'occhio la donzella più temibile: la gattaccia!"

_**Terry: **_"Amiche mie, che piacere ritrovarci nuovamente a un ballo in maschera!"

_**Tetide: **_"Già, anche per noi, è stata una magnifica sorpresa!"

_**Australia: **_"Autrici, avete portato con voi, il mio tesoruccio? Desidero ballare con lui!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Australia, è qui in quell'angolo della sala, lo vedi?"

_**Australia: **_"Ah si, eccolo là, è dietro il vecchiaccio! Vado da lui!"

_**Aizram: **_"Australia ti prego, almeno per stasera non farlo arrabbiare."

_**Australia: **_"Tranquilla Aizram, mi limiterò a salutarlo e basta. Sai, io sono una donzella educata! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Aiuto Marguerite, la donzellaccia sta venendo da questa parte …"

_**Alain: **_"Generale, madamigella è qui per me non per Voi!"

_**Australia: **_"Salve vecchiaccio scimunito, come va la vita?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Accidenti! Arg …."

_**Australia: **_"Ciao Alan come stai?"

_**Alain: **_"Bene Australia, tu?"

_**Australia: **_"Benissimo! Ciao Armand, Anna come stai ti senti meglio?"

_**Anna: **_"Non molto madamigella, il dottore mi ha detto che dovrò stare a riposo."

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Povero caro ingenuo Armand! Certo che l' hai combinata grossa.. ma lo sapevo, solo cosi poteva finire.. e voi finire pure! Ihihihe meno male che il mio tesoruccio vi ha salvati.., beh, sempre in gattabuia ma almeno in compagnia, no? Ah ah certo che Anna con te non si annoierà mai. Queste son veramente avventure da raccontare. Conte, caro! Vi dobbiamo necessariamente insegnare la vita! Passa qualche giorno con Alain e il gioco è fatto."

_**Armand:**_ Madamigella, a differenza di ciò che asserisce mia nipote Joséphine, io non sono un uomo di mondo, non sono mai stato in un bordello!"

_**Australia: **_"Scusami ma... qui il vecchio pazzo ha quasi ragione! Ahaha mi sa che d ora in poi.. pure a te metteranno le catene come ai pseudo-banditi! Ahahae i carcerieri saranno Carlo e Augustine! Le grasse risate.. ma su, dai. Almeno pericolo scampato... e in bianco alla grande ancora!"

_**Armand: **_"Purtroppo è così madamigella, non prevedo nulla di rassicurante!"

_**Australia: "**_ Ascolta Armand, mi sa che dopo dovrai usufruire anche tu della gentilezza di Alain e farti prestare il libro... proibito. Ihihih …"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa! Io fare uso di certe letture?!" Ma …"

_**Australia: **_" Si, hai sentito bene Armand, che per me, le care arpie fino a dopo la quarantena (dopo che tuo figlio e nato!) non ti faranno toccare la cara marchesa! Diventerai ciò che una volta fu Andre: un santo! Ahaha guardare e NON toccare... cosi evitiamo altri incontri "simpatici" con sti austriaci!"

_**Armand: **_"No, vi prego Madamigella, non scherzate su questo. Io non potrei resistere tanto a lungo …"

_**Generale:**_ "E invece mio caro, lo dovrai fare, vero Arpie?"

_**Terry: **_"Non lo sappiamo ancora, Aizram ed io non ne abbiamo ancora parlato."

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego Autrici, non fatelo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Su, Armand fratello, fatti forza! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchio scimunito, ti diverti vero?"

_**Generale:**_ " Certo, se io nada, nemmeno gli altri! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Però! E chi l'avrebbe immaginato! Evviva la sincerità."

_**Australia: **_"Ahaha Oscarina mia, sei qui!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Terry mi ha detto che volevate vedere me e André, cosa succede?"

_**Australia: **_"Oscar, vedi che André me ha taciuto x quieto vivere.. ma son sicura che avrà anche lui "sbirciato" qualche libriccino, magari appartenuto a.. Alain (nome a caso)!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, su dai rispondi!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, come posso, se mi guardi in quel modo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su, Oscar, non ti adirare, potresti fare del male alla piccola Sophie!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si avete ragione madame Lupen! Con te André chiarirò dopo! Meglio tornare a ballare!"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio, pensi sempre agli altri, sei così generoso. Il vecchio pazzo spero accetterà il tuo bel gesto o... lo picchierò! Ahaha…"

_**Alain: **_"Australia, voi leggete sempre prima il siparietto altrimenti sapreste che il nostro caro vecchio pazzo ha accettato volentieri il mio regalo! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Dici davvero Alain?"

_**Alain: **_"Certo, prova a chiederlo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa! Augustin, davvero hai accettato il libro di Alain?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite ti prego non guardarmi così, mi fai paura …"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ricordati che madame Virginia e suo marito sono qui per festeggiare il loro anniversario di nozze …"

_**Marguerite: **_"E sia! Ma dopo te la vedrai con me!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, devi comprendere che sono solo da troppo tempo ormai …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Taci, vecchio sporcaccione!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! E no, io non sono vecchio e poi, lo sporcaccione lo faccio con te solamente!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Santo cielo Augustin, ma cosa dici?! Che vergogna!"

_**Australia:**_ "Però che spasso i coniugi Jarjayes! Ih ih … Certo che ogni capitolo diventa sempre piu... intrigante e simpatico e allegro e colorato e... beh- numeroso direi! Ehehe …. Contentissima che sempre più persone apprezzano la vostra opera, gentil arpie! ... Anche se.. tanto gentili non lo siete sempre, vero? Mi avete veramente fatta arrabbiare... visto che avete combinato? E per una volta persino il vecchio scimunito era d accordo con me! Ihihi siete al solito divertenti, irriverenti, accomodanti, sempre un po' sopra le righe... se ci fosse un concorso sulla più ... vivace e entertaining fanfic su Lady Oscar... vincereste sicuramente il primo premio! Ihihih …"

_**Le Autrici: **_"Oh… Australia …. Grazie!"

_**Australia: **_"Certo però che vi siete meritate tutto quello che è successo o "quasi successo" o ... solamente rimandato con me e i " miei seguaci". Iihihih .. il vecchio pazzo, Alain, Armand etc ... che menti attive avete sempre... ma giocare col mio tesoruccio cosi.. nono non va proprio! E la nostra rivincita e stata quasi memorabile... dato che ancora non e stato reso pubblico come finisce! Ahaha cmq siete riuscite in un impresa storica: far andar d'accordo per un secondo me e il vecchio scimunito! Mitiche siete!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ti riferisci al precedente siparietto?"

_**Australia: **_" Si, esatto! Comunque scappare non servirà a nulla soprattutto se non lo fate nel modo giusto! Pure la tecnologia vuole .. punirvi ihihih . ... giusta punizione e come minimo... colpirvi e farci vincere la .. gara alle palle di neve! Ahaha bellissimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ti prego Australia non ricordarmelo! Tu non immagini nemmeno quanto ho sofferto il freddo!"

_**Australia: **_" Certo che.. un po' si mi spiace x te Terry.. so quanto soffri il freddo... ma stavolta ve la siete cercata! Ehehe detto questo- vi voglio comunque bene!"

_**Terry: **_"Australia!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Marguerite …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dimmi caro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Una volta tanto, la donzellaccia ha colpito una delle Arpie! Ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Sccc.. Augustin, non farti sentire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … Marguerite, mi dispiace ma non resisto! …. Mia cara donzella, questa volta le Arpie hanno superato il segno! Se persino Voi ed io siamo d'accordo per trasformarle in due pupazzi di neve! Ma che sia chiaro, la tregua dura solo il tempo di farle ibernare! Così magari diverranno più gentili nei miei augusti confronti. A presto, madamigella gatta rins ... ehm ...

_**Australia: **_« Ma cosa dici vecchio scimunito ?! Io certo non abbandono il ballo. Sono venuta qui per danzare con il mio tesoruccio! Vieni Alain, concedimi prima il tuo braccio e poi un ballo ! … Sabrina, non essere gelosa che te lo riporto subito !

_**Marguerite: **_"Sabrina, possibile che tu non sia gelosa ? "

_**Sabrina: **_"Certo Madame ! Ma in fondo sono sicura dei sentimenti che Alain nutre per me, e poi, so perfettamente che non c'è malizia in madamigella Australia ! "

**Simona: **"Bene Generale, adesso che Australia si è allontanata per ballare con Alain, posso dire finalmente la mia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego madame, sono tutto orecchi!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale **complimenti**! Davvero un ottimo autocontrollo, ed io che pensavo di sentire le vostre urla da casa mia! È stato il sonno arretrato o avete deciso di "punire" vostro fratello a mente fredda? Non siate troppo severo, è stato ingenuo ma non voleva certo essere la causa di tutto questo trambusto. "

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, vedete, mio fratello meriterebbe una bella punizione per quello che ha combinato. Ma non ho voluto infierire solo perché ci ha già pensato il medico! Ih ih … Quattro settimane di astinenza! Ih ih .. Nel frattempo saremo rientrati a palazzo ed al resto ci penserà la nostra cara e affabile Nanny. Vero Armand! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Arg … Augustin ti prego! Ti piace vedermi soffrire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih …."

_**Simona: **_"Armand... vi pensavo mooooooolto meno ingenuo, se è vero che i vostri studi sono stati... differenti... è pur vero che siete un uomo di mondo! Quante confessioni avete ascoltato su questo tema e quanti ... letti avete frequentato prima di Anna... su, su... un po' di sangue freddo e pensate prima di agire, prendete esempio da vostro fratello!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, vi prego! Certe cose non ditele davanti ad Anna!"

_**Simona: **_"Forse cambierebbe il vostro vissuto?"

_**Armand: **_"Emm … certo che no, Madame, però preferisco non parlare del mio passato."

_**Anna: **_"Armand, lo so che mi ami ma prima o poi dovrai raccontarmi la tua vita."

_**Armand: **_"Ecco … Anna … forse più in là, Ma poi, perché parlare del passato, pensiamo a noi! Anna, cosa ne diresti di unirci alle danze?!"

_**Anna: **_"E va bene Armand, andiamo!"

_**Armand: **_"Con permesso madame Simona!"

_**Simona: **_" Prego, andate pure! Carlo, tesoro... ma quanto frigni? Sei un ometto ormai, su... sempre attaccato alle gonne della mamma non va nemmeno bene... quando tornerete a casa di tuo zio... chiedi a tua cugina Oscar di presentarti la sua amica Rosalie... scommetto che andrete subito d'accordo, avete un ... feeling particolare, diciamo ... lo stesso modo di affrontare la vita... prevedo una bella vacanza per il giardiniere di palazzo Jarjayes, avere a disposizione due ... salici piangenti è una bella comodità! Ah ah ah …"

_**Carlo: **_"Madame .. ecco … vedete, da quando mia madre si è fidanzata con mio padre, è continuamente in pericolo. Dovete comprendere che io ho solamente cinque anni e ho bisogno ancora di madre! Sing …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa succede Carlo, perché frigni ancora?!"

_**Carlo: **_"Zia Joséphine … ueeeee …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Carlo, non fare così, altrimenti divento triste all'idea che mio figlio possa somigliarti! Buona sera madame Simona!"

_**Simona: **_"Josephine... ma è mai possibile che sei sempre in mezzo? Non ti rendi conto che il "lavoro" e la vita privata vanno tenuti separati?! Non puoi sempre impicciarti delle cose di tua sorella, lei è un soldato... ci sono cose che tu non puoi capire. E poi smettila di metterla costantemente in imbarazzo, come fai a non renderti conto di due fattori fondamentali?  
1\. Mentre tu facevi... esperienza con i libri di tuo padre ed il tuo futuro marito, con i consigli di tua madre e tutto il tempo del mondo a tua disposizione Oscar veniva instradata alla carriera militare, niente giochi, niente consolazioni se si faceva male o se era triste, solo severità e freddezza per fare di lei un soldato perfetto. Madame Marguerite tenuta a distanza per evitare interferenze e nessuno o quasi a rispondere ai suoi dubbi e desideri di fanciulla (se non l'indispensabile x gestire... le perdite mensili). Mentre tu prendevi marito, lei si batteva a duello x il comando della guardia reale... un po' di comprensione... e che diavolo!  
2\. Con il tuo atteggiamento metti in imbarazzo un po' tutti ma soprattutto rischi di far perdere il prestigio che Oscar si è conquistata a fatica sui suoi uomini, non ti accorgi che da quando si è sposata ed ha accettato la sua "nuova" condizione deve combattere anche contro il rischio di perdere la sua autorità? Alain ha già disobbedito più di una volta e le ricorda troppo spesso di essere donna e futura madre... puoi anche solo immaginare cosa possa significare per lei tutto questo? Dalle un po' di pace!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh madame Simona, non credete di esagerare?! Mi ricordate mia sorella Oscar! Madame, la vita non va presa troppo sul serio, un poco di allegria non guasta di certo. E poi io desidero tanto essere allegra con il mio Charles ma, a parte stasera, le Autrici hanno deciso di metterlo a riposo! … Charles, però dopo il ballo a corte io e te andiamo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Te lo scordi Joséphine, tu e Charles niente, nemmeno nel siparietto, chiaro!"

_**Joséphine: **_"NOOOO! Siete due Arie!"

_**Le Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …" 

_**Simona: **_"Oscar, stai tranquilla... le donne vengono offese molto di più dalla vendita del proprio corpo che dalla lettura di libri... indecenti. Anzi, ci sono dei ... momenti in cui certe... letture sono di aiuto alla coppia... purché condivise, ovvio. Lascia che i tuoi soldati si prendano qualche innocente distrazione, saranno più... rilassati e pronti ad affrontare il resto della missione."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma Madame! Voi davvero ne siete convinta?"

_**Simona: **_"Certo mia cara!"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè guai a te, se un giorno farai uso di certe letture, capito! Noi non abbiamo bisogno di certi libri per .. per … Non è possibile, che IO debba parlare di certe cose davanti a tutti! Madame Simona, vi proibisco di mettere in testa certe cose a mio marito, altrimenti giuro che …."

_**Simona: **_Scappo che sono in ritardo per andare al lavoro ma non potevo rimandare ancora... avete capito che tendo ad essere prolissa...

Buona giornata a tutti e André... prenditi cura di tua moglie prima che le saltino i nervi."

_**André : **_"Lo farò Madame, grazie!"

_**Generale:**_ "ANDRE'!"

_**Generale:**_ " Un momento! Prima che andiate via mia cara Madame Simona, voglio dirvi che sono sconvolto, scioccato, allucinato. "

_**Simona: **_"Generale a cosa vi riferite?"

_**Generale:**_ " Le mie figlie devono stare lontane da certe letture! Non sono cose adatte ad una donna. Io non le ho educate così! Sul resto, concordo con Voi, la mia povera piccola figliola ha fin troppa pazienza con la sorella maggiore!

_**Simona:**_ "Generale... non fate l'ipocrita! Certe cose si vengono a sapere prima o poi... dimenticate che ho avuto il piacere di passare un pomeriggio con vostra moglie? E poi ... volete forse che dimentichiamo la gestazione della vostra primogenita ... durata inspiegabilmente 7 mesi? Ed i libri nascosti nella vostra libreria, quelli trovati ed ampiamente studiati da Josephine... volete forse farci credere di non saperne nulla? Anche perché in questo caso... su chi dovremmo indirizzare i sospetti, forse su Madame Marguerite? Attento a come risponderete se volete testare il letto nuovo…".

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ma ma ...cosa dite! Io sono un uomo per bene, integerrimo, onesto, non dedito ai vizi! Io non ho certe letture! saranno di qualche servitore ... o di mio fratello ... o dello zio Claud! Io non leggo certe ... cose!

_**Simona: **_" Si, va bene, me lo direte la prossima volta, adesso devo andare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove madame?"

_**Simona: **_"Ho cambiato idea! Mi trovo un cavaliere con cui danzare e rimango al ricevimento che avete dato in onore di Virginia e suo marito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen madame Tetide avete sentito?! Qui non si capisce più nulla!"

_**Tetide: **_"Certo che abbiamo sentito! Generale, la gabbia di matti continua! Sono sicura che vi verrà un esaurimento…"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, credo che tutti ormai si siano accorti che non ce la faccio più! Ho bisogno di riposo!"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, ecco ma …. Generale, sinceramente credo che l'esaurimento lo farete venire prima agli altri!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io?! Ma Madame, io sono la vittima designata delle Arpie!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale Jarjayes, alla fine siete riuscito a tirare fuori di prigione tutti quanti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, non potevo certo lasciarli in prigione! Dobbiamo tornare a Parigi, non posso perdere altro tempo, mi manca mia moglie!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … Generale, siete un uomo davvero franco! Ih ih … Generale, ma quanto ho riso! Specialmente con vostro fratello ,che dovrà stare a stecchetto con Anna per parecchie settimane! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, in tutta confidenza, anch'io ho riso! Ih ih …. A mio fratello non può che fargli bene un poco di astinenza, così non va più a cacciarsi nei guai! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, riguardo ai libri proibiti, Josephine dice che li avete anche voi in biblioteca …"

_**Marguèrite: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmati Marguerite! Ciò che ha asserito nostra figlia non è vero! Marguerite vieni a ballare, senti, suonano una "Volta." Desidero danzare questo ballo impudico!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma Augustin, cosa ti salta in testa!Ahhh Ho capito! E' il libro di Alain che ti fa sragionare …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no cara, vedi?! Anche madame Virginia balla con suo marito la "Volta," per non parlare di quelle sfacciate delle tue figlie, soprattutto la maggiore. Guarda come è avvinghiata a quell'imbecille di Charles! Che scandalo! Sono sicuro che qui a corte parleranno a lungo di Joséphine de Jarjayes."

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Autrici, certo che al nostro generale non gliela fate passare una liscia!

_**Aizram: **_"Lupen, come non farlo?! Ma te lo immagini il Generale tutto calmo e tranquillo nella sua residenza?"

_**Lupen: **_"Beh .. no…"

_**Terry: **_"E nemmeno noi!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah aha h …"

_**Terry:**_ " Bella festa, vero Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_ " Bellissima, Terry. Ma ciò che mi rende felice, è vedere Virginia ballare con suo marito…."

_**Terry:**_ " Ma ci pensi, stanno festeggiando il loro anniversario alla corte di Schoenbrung….!"

_**Aizram:**_ Che meraviglia! Quando si dice che i sogni son desideri!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, guarda chi sta arrivando!"

_**Paola: **_"Buona sera!"

_**Aizram: **_"Benvenute a voi, Paola e Perla Margot! Ma che bella sorpresa avervi qui a Scheonbrunn!"

_**Paola: **_"Grazie! Autrici che bello incontrarvi tutti a corte!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma che bella sorpresa Paola!"

_**Paola: **_"Sapevamo che vi avremmo incontrati qui, quindi, io e Perla Margot abbiamo deciso di venire. Ho incontrato Perla nei giardini della reggia. "

_**Terry: **_"Ma Perla Margot viene dal sud America o sbaglio?"

_**Paola: **_"Non sbagli Terry, infatti è venuta con il primo volo, me l'ha detto poco fa!."

_**Aizram: **_"Quindi comprendi lo spagnolo?!"

_**Paola: **_"Si, abbastanza!"

_**Aizram: **_"Avete fatto benissimo a venire, come vedo siete vestite a tono per questa serata. Ma prego accomodiamoci nel salotto e prendiamo un aperitivo!"

_**Paola: **_"Grazie Aizram ma vorremmo parlare con il generale, a proposito dov'è?"

_**Aizram: **_"Venite con noi, è da quella parte con madame Marguerite!"

_**Paola: **_"Buona sera Generale, madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera a voi mesdames, quale onore! Siete venute dalla Spagna per onorarci della vostra presenza!"

_**Paola: **_"Infatti Generale, siamo qui per parlare con voi."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma prego Madames, sono a vostra completa disposizione!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ehi, Augustin vedi di non esagerare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ti prego, non facciamoci conoscere anche in Spagna, soprattutto TU, con la TUA ingiustificata gelosia!"

_**Paola: **_"Generale, la mia amica Perla Margot parla solamente spagnolo, per voi è un problema?"

_**Generale:**_ "Assolutamente no. Conosco perfettamente lo spagnolo, non ho alcun problema!"

_**Paola: **_"Perfetto. Generale permettete che vi faccia una domanda?"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego madame Paola!"

_**Paola: **_"Quando arriverà la piccola principessina FrancoisE?"

_**Generale:**_ "COME! A .. avete detto "piccola?" "Principessina?" Madame forse non avete letto bene la storia! Io voglio il MIO FrancoiS, non FrancoisE, mi sono spiegato? Anche se so perfettamente che le Autrici hanno deciso diversamente … Ahimè!"

_**Paola: **_"Si, certo ma non avete risposto alla mia domanda."

_**Generale:**_ " Madame, nascerà a inizio Febbraio …. Mancano ancora diversi capitoli!"

_**Paola: **_" Generale avete ammesso di essere rassegnato al fatto che sarà una principessina!"

_**Generale:**_ "Per forza! Con quelle Arpie!"

_**Paola: **_"Bene e adesso scusatemi, voglio approfittare che sono qui, per fare anch'io un giro di valzer, magari con André…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ne dubito madame Paola! André in questo momento è con mia figlia e stanno danzando, guardate là!"

_**Paola: **_"Oh si, è vero! Ma che belli che sono! E va bene, sarà per la prossima volta, mi troverò un altro cavaliere! Generale, vi lascio la mia amica Perla Margot tanto voi comprendete perfettamente lo spagnolo. Vado a trovarmi un cavaliere! … Perla Margot, lo siento voy a bailar!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Vaya bien, quiero hablar con el general."

_**Paola: **_"Gracias mi amiga despues!"

_**Generale:**_ "Que gusto tenerla aqui madame ..."

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Buenas noches querida amicos!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, io conosco pochissime frasi in spagnolo …"

_**Terry: **_"Anch'io, solo qualche parola. Almeno conosci la frase di benvenuto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Almeno quella si. "

_**Terry: **_"Allora forza, salutiamola in spagnolo."

_**Aizram: **_"Es un placer tenerte aqui."

_**Perla Margot:**_ Muchas gracias arpías!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehi Aizram, sbaglio o ti ha chiamato Arpia?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Credo proprio di si ... ma!"

_**Terry: **_"Forse abbiamo capito male ..."

"_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … hai sentito Marguerite, la donzella le ha chiamate Arpias! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Sccc… Augustin sentiamo cosa dice!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Querìa perdirtepor favor què publiques tus historias en mi grupo, nadie te fastidiara, serà un placer leerlos tambièn ahi gracia!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, hai capito cosa ha detto la nostra amica?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, conosco il francese non lo spagnolo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin traduci alle nostre Autrici, cosa ha detto madame Perla Margot."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cara, se glielo dicessi, la nostra intimità finirebbe su un altro sito ed io non voglio!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai sentito cosa ha detto la nostra creatura?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo, anche se ho capito solo una minima parte! A quanto pare il nostro generale ha compreso …."

_**Terry: **_"Aspetta andiamo da lui …"

_**Aizram: **_"Credi che ce lo dirà?"

_**Terry: **_"Non lo so, però proviamoci! … Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, cosa c'è? Forse volete domandarmi qualcosa?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa ha detto Perla Margot?"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete che ne sappia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Voi lo sapete, su avanti parlate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih … a una condizione …"

_**Aizram: **_"COSA! Ma state scherzando, vero?""

_**Generale:**_ "Assolutamente no! Io non scherzo! Autrici, datemi il MIO erede ed io vi tradurrò ciò che ha detto la donzella!"

_**Terry: **_"Non è possibile, voi volete ricattarci!"

_**Generale: **_"Chiamatelo come volete, io voglio che mi diate prima Francois poi Sophie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Niente affatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ed io non traduco un bel niente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Fa nulla, userò il traduttore di Google …"

_**Terry: **_"Avanti Aizram, fa presto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, lasciate stare, ve lo dirò! La donzella vi ha chiesto di pubblicare le nostre stravaganti avventure su un gruppo di facebook in lingua spagnola"

_**Autrici: **_"COSA!"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto Arpie!"

_**Autrici: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque ha detto testuali parole: Buona sera care amiche, volevo chiedervi per favore di pubblicare la vostra storia , nel mio gruppo, nessuno vi disturberà, sarà un piacere leggervi."

_**Aizram: **_"Generale è uno scherzo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Niente affatto Donzelle, è la verità!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry hai sentito?!"

_**Terry: **_"Incredibile! Perla Margot, per noi non è un disturbo, pubblicheremo la storia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su avanti generale, traducete ciò che abbiamo appena detto a Margot!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, va bene! … Madame las arpías no son una molestia, publicarán la historia."

_**Perla Margot: **_"Oh gracias arpias!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, io non capisco molto lo spagnolo, però non sono poi tanto ignorante. Il generale ci ha apostrofato come arpie a Margot ..."

_**Aizram: **_"Si Terry, l'ho capito anch'io e Margot di conseguenza ci ha chiamato in quel modo!"

_**Autrici: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, bellissime donzelle, ma lo sapete che gli abiti del nostro tempo, vi donano moltissimo?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non cambiate discorso e diteci perché vi siete riferito a NOI in quel modo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Quale modo?! Io vi ho appena detto che siete bellissime e che questi abiti vi donano moltissimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Arg ... Generale, non aprostrofateci Arpie anche con le lettrici spagnole , altrimenti ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Altrimenti cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, hai l'ombrellino para sole?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo Aizram ..."

_**Aizram: **_"Anch'io Terry ..."

_**Terry: **_"Cosa vorresti fare?"

_**Aizram: **_"Glielo suoniamo in testa, e poi vediamo se la nostra creatura continua a chiamarci Arpie! Terry sei pronta?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi voi due cosa avete vi siete messe in testa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Di prendervi a ombrellate!"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOO VI PREGO!"

_**Terry: **_"Zitto, non gridate, non vorrete rovinare la festa agli sposini! VIENITE QUA!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITEEEEE AIUTOOO LE ARPIE, VOGLIONO PRENDERMI A OMBRELLATE!"

_**Mrguèrite: **_"Scappa caro .. fuggi ..."

_**Aizram: **_"GENERALE AVANTIII VENITE QUIII!"

_**Generale:**_ "NON CI PENSO NEMMENO ARPIE! NON MI FACCIO CERTO PICCHIARE DA VOI! CI MANCHEREBBE SOLO QUESTO! ARPIE!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Presto Terry, non lasciamolo scappare!"

_**Terry:**_ "Corri Aizram, così impara a trattarci in questo modo!"


	147. Chapter 147

_**A **_**passe****ggio per Trento**

Vedo la mia dolcissima Oscar aprire gli occhi, sorridermi e stiracchiarsi nel mio abbraccio. Si allunga, ma io non resisto ed appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue, per un bacio del risveglio. È bellissima, con la sua camiciola bianca, da cui si intravede il suo seno candido. Vedo le sue braccia avvicinarsi al mio collo, mi accarezza leggera.

Mi sveglio tra le braccia di André, mi accorgo che vegliava sul mio sonno, mi sorride e dice: "Aspettavo con impazienza che ti svegliassi …"

"Buongiorno André …"

"Buongiorno amore mio, come hai dormito?"

"Felice di essermi svegliata tra le tue braccia!"

"Oscar, la colazione è già a tavola …"

"André. L'hai fatta portare in camera?"

"Si, voglio restare da solo con te. Non voglio dividerti con nessuno!"

"Ma dovrai scendere di sotto per scortare i prigionieri."

"Vero, ma è ancora presto, prima facciamo colazione, poi raggiungo gli altri! … Oscar, dopo devi preparanti, dobbiamo uscire."

"Si, André, desidero tanto passeggiare con te per Trento. Voglio conoscere il paese!"

"Oscar che ne diresti di indossare un vestito da donna così … "

Sussurro un poco timoroso della possibile reazione della mia dolcissima sposa. Chiederle di indossare una gonna è un azzardo, lo so, ma io vorrei tanto andare a passeggio abbracciato alla mia sposa.

"COSA! André, non ci pensare nemmeno. Io indosserò i miei pantaloni. Tranquillo André, non rischieremo di essere scambiati per sodomiti, e poi, abbiamo avuto sempre un atteggiamento impeccabile!"

"Uhmm … Ne sei davvero sicura?"

"Beh, a parte quella volta a Venezia ….. ma André, quello è stato un caso isolato!"

Rispondo con tono innocente mentre ripenso ai giorni trascorsi a Venezia, Andrè non ha proprio torto, ma io una gonna non la metto.

"Perché quell'espressione? A cosa stai pensando?"

"A .. nulla …."

" Ne sei davvero sicura?"

"Sicurissima! Dai André, che cos'hai?"

"E se mi venisse voglia di baciarti, cosa faccio?!"

"Semplice, devi resistere!"

Vedo mia moglie sorridere, con aria maliziosa. La stringo a me, la porto giù, è sotto di me, siamo labbra contro labbra, sorrido malizioso, sussurro: "Davvero vuoi che resista?"

"Certo, e sei bravissimo nel farlo!"

"Uhmm … non ci giurerei, forse un tempo ma ora non più. Intanto, non riesco a trattenermi ancora, ti bacio ….."

Sento le labbra calde, morbide, del mio Andrè appoggiarsi sulle mie. Piano le dischiude, mi mordicchia un labbro e poi cerca la mia lingua con al sua. Iniziamo un piccolo duello di lingue, ma anche qui avrò io la vittoria! Uhm ….. ma quanto è dolce il mio Andrè! Se penso a quanto tempo abbiamo perso solo per colpa mia …. Povero caro!

"Charles … Charles … ti prego, svegliati!"

"Uhmm …. Uhmm…."

"Charles, basta dormire! Sono più di ventiquattro ore che non fai altro, non credi di esagerare?!"

"Oh ….. uhmmm ….. ahhhh …"

"CHARLES! Non è possibile che tu .. tu … svegliati!"

All'improvviso sento bussare, chiunque sia, ammetto che mi infastidisce, urlo: "CHIUNQUE VOI SIANTE, AVANTI!"

Vedo la porta spalancarsi, è mio padre, vestito di tutto punto, che ribatte: "Si può sapere cosa ti prende? Perché urli in questo modo?! E poi, possibile che tu non rispetti nemmeno il sonno di quel povero sciagurato!"

"PADRE! MIO marito, non fa altro che dormire, non ne posso più!"

"Si può sapere che fastidio ti da se quel poveraccio dorme?! Pensa che i prossimi giorni saranno alquanto faticosi. Dovremo pernottare almeno tre giorni in tenda, prima di crogiolarsi nuovamente in un letto! Ih ih …"

"Appunto! E poi, si può sapere cosa avete da ridere? Forse vi diverte la mia situazione?!"

"A quale situazione ti riferisci? Io credo che tu debba approfittarne per riposare!"

"Padre, io sto benissimo, non ho bisogno di riposo!"

"Lo vedi figliola, è tuo marito invece che sta malissimo!"

"Padre … ahhhhh … Padreeeeee .. sono disperata! Il mio povero marito non riesce a riprendersi! Possibile che stia così male?!"

"Calmati figliola, vedrai che domani mattina tornerà in se …"

"COSA! Padre, Voi dite che lui riverserà ancora in questo stato fino a domani?! NON PUO' ESSERE!"

"Fattene una ragione Joséphine! Non vedi che nonostante le tue urla, Charles continua a dormire?! Forse, inconsciamente si rifiuta di farlo per riposare ancora!"

"PADRE!"

"Cara, vieni a fare colazione?"

"NO! Anzi … si … devo … la creatura ha fame, mi sta tormentando già da un po'!"

"Bene, allora scendiamo di sotto e lascia tranquillo tuo marito, magari al tuo ritorno lo trovi vivo e vegeto!"

"Padre, avete una strana luce negli occhi, ho l'impressione che Vi stiate divertendo! Voi ridete di me! Possibile che non mi capiate?! Io sto soffrendo! …"

"Chi, io?! Niente affatto! Su, sbrighiamoci, anch'io ho fame!"

"Ahhh …. Sing … sing …. Mio caro Charles, ti prego svegliati prima che partiamo!"

"Ih ih ih …. "

"PADRE!"

"Coraggio cara, la colazione è pronta di sotto, su, appoggiati a me!"

"Ma padre ….io voglio rimanere con lui…."

"Niente affatto, tu verrai di sotto con me, avanti!"

"Nooo …"

"Invece si! Avanti, dammi il braccio, appoggiati a me!"

" E va bene, avete vinto. Andiamo!"

Porgo il braccio alla mia figlia maggiore e la trascino di sotto, dico: "Mia cara Joséphine, mi rendo conto che sei davvero affranta! Poveretta, mi fai un poco pena, però quel povero disgraziato ha davvero bisogno di riposo!"

"Padre, non ho più alcun dubbio, voi vi state divertendo!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti salta in testa?! Io divertirmi sulle disgrazie di mia figlia e di mio genero?! Joséphine, la tua disperazione ti ha resa irrazionale. Avanti, ora basta, andiamo di sotto!"

Percorro il corridoio al braccio di mio padre quando all'improvviso vedo spalancarsi la porta del mio cuginetto, è vestito di tutto punto, appena ci vede ci saluta: "Buongiorno zio Augustin, buongiorno cuginona …"

"Cuginona?! Carlo, preferisco che continui a chiamarmi zia, anziché, cuginona!"

"Va bene, come volete zia cuginona! Ih ih …"

"Ma stamattina si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?! Prima mio padre che non ha altro che ridacchiare e adesso Carlo!"

"Su, Joséphine non è il caso di arrabbiarsi, infondo è un bambino! … Carlo, unisciti a noi per la colazione …"

"Zio Augustin preferisco andare in camera di mia madre, voglio sapere come si sente."

Osservo il mio cuginetto, ribatto: " Come vuoi che stia?! Magari riposa ancora, meglio che la lasci riposare."

"Ecco … io .. voglio vederla …"

Mi allontano dal braccio di mio padre, mi avvicino al piccolo, gli predo la mano e dico, " Ascolta Carlo, meglio che lasci tranquilla tua madre, la vedrai più tardi, adesso vieni con noi!"

"Zia, forse mia madre è in compagnia di mio padre?"

"Ohhh, certo che sei davvero un ragazzino sveglio!"

Rispondo sorridendo al mio piccolo cuginetto. Certo che è proprio uno Jarjayes! Chissà se avrà preso dallo zio Claud?!

"Allora è così?!"

"Anche se fosse?! Ricordati che tuo padre è malconcio e ha bisogno di riposo."

"Si, il mio povero padre ha preso tanti di quei pugni che non lo dimenticherà tanto facilmente."

"Appunto! Meglio che lo lasci riposare."

"Ma zia, mio padre non può dormire con mia madre, non sono ancora sposati!"

"Ehi piccolo Jarjayes, ma certo che la sai lunga! Su vieni con noi, andiamo di sotto."

Joséphine prende per mano mio nipote e mi precedono. Li osservo e mormoro: "Joséphine ha ragione: Carlo è un vero Jarjayes. E' sveglio e intelligente!"

"Andrè, il primo gruppo di prigionieri è nella loro stanza, a questi altri ci pensiamo noi, puoi andare! .. Ops .. scusate Maggiore Girodelle se mi sono permesso di parlare anche per Voi!"

"No, certo Sassoin, per me va bene! Capitano Gradièr, se volete potete andare!"

"Vi ringrazio Maggiore!"

Gerard ribatte: "Ma certo André va pure e poi, il comandante ti aspetta di sotto."

"Grazie amici!"

Alain mi guarda e continua: " Goditi questa giornata e non tornare prima di sera!"

"Si .. certo! Grazie amici!"

"Arandiiina cosa fai, non vieni di sotto per la colazione?"

"Ecco … io …. Madame, se non vi dispiace verrò più tardi…"

"Cosa ti succede, non stai bene?"

"Veramente non ho fame e poi ho mal di testa."

"Se è così, ti farò portare la colazione in camera."

"Grazie madame Battista, siete davvero gentile! Andate pure, baderò io alle vostre creature!"

"Bene, passerò per la camera di mia nipote, scenderò con lei. A dopo Armaaandina!"

"A dopo madame!"

La contessa lascia la stanza ed io, mi preparo per uscire: devo andare in camera del mio bel André, l'ho visto andare via con quella donna vestita da uomo. Voglio un suo indumento intimo …..

Mia figlia, Carlo ed io stiamo per scendere le scale, quando all'improvviso sento una voce alle mie spalle: "Buongiorno geneeeerale!"

"Buongiorno a voi Madame!"

Non dico altro e vado per la mia strada. Meglio non dare troppa confidenza a questa pazza!

Non appena madame Battista si allontana, sussurro a mio padre: "Ho l'impressione che quella donna vi ami alla follia …"

"Joséphine spero che tu stia scherzando!"

"Ma come, non avete visto come vi ha guardato?"

"Umm … ti prego figliola, non vorrei che Carlo ascolti e nemmeno madame Battista!"

Guardo madame Giovanna Battista allontanarsi anche se di tanto intanto si volta a guardarmi.

"Avete visto?! Non fa altro che guardarvi, quella donna è davvero assillante. Possibile che non si sia ancora arresa? Avete visto cosa indossa?! Sono sicura che si è agghindata in quel modo solo per voi!"

"Ora basta Joséphine, andiamo di sotto per fare colazione!"

"Si, meglio affrettarci, non vorrei che Charles si svegliasse senza di me!"

Le parole di mia figlia mi fanno riflettere, madame Giovanna Battista indossa un bel vestito, azzurro, con dei fiori, molto scollato, pieno di pizzi, fiocchi e voulant. Per fortuna ha le maniche abbastanza lunghe. Anche oggi ha un'acconciatura stravagante, altissima, piena di cipria, fiocchi e non so neppure cos'altro. Ma che soggetto mi è dovuto capitare come compagna di viaggio? Ah…..Victor….cosa mi tocca sopportare! Almeno non ha le sue bestiacce!

Il capellone, Gerard ed io accompagniamo gli ultimi i prigionieri nelle loro stanze, siamo ancora con i ribelli quando il cappellone dice: "Il mio compito è finito, vado dalla mia fidanzata!"

"Prego Maggiore, andate pure, pensiamo noi a chiudere la porta."

Falco ribatte: "Secondo voi possiamo davvero scappare?! Ma se siamo legati come dei maiali!"

Gerard ribatte: " Mi dispiace amico ma questi sono gli ordini."

"Si, lo sappiamo!"

"Ascolta Gerard, credi che prima o poi il generale si deciderà a lasciarci liberi almeno le caviglie?"

"Falco, cosa vuoi che ti dica! Se solo il generale avesse la certezza che voi non tentaste di attaccarci e non avreste intenzione di impossessarvi della corrispondenza di sua maestà, sono sicuro che vi lascerebbe liberi anche adesso!"

"Ah ah ah ah … questa si che sarebbe magnifico! Tutti liberi prima che portiate a termine la vostra missione!"

Alain ribatte: "Sarebbe troppo bello, soprattutto per noi che dobbiamo scortarvi anche alla toilette! .. Bene, a dopo, saremo qui tra un'ora circa per sapere se avete bisogno di qualcosa …"

"Ih ih … Magari di un altro bisognino fisiologico …"

"Giorgio, ma lo sai che sei davvero spiritoso?!"

"Si, me lo dice sempre mia madre! Ah ah ah …"

"Bene, ci vediamo dopo!"

"Gerard ed io lasciamo la stanza dei prigionieri e dico: "Che fortuna quella di André!"

"Ti riferisci al fatto che sia uscito con il comandante?"

"Esatto! Beato lui!"

"Ha detto che andavano in giro per il paese …"

"E tu gli hai creduto?"

"No di certo, di sicuro andrà chissà dove con sua moglie a … Meglio che non ci pensi."

"Coraggio Alain, non fare quella faccia!"

"Gerard, torno in camera."

"Vuoi riposarti? Ti senti ancora male?!"

"No, mi sento decisamente meglio, è solo che desidero sbirciare uno di quei libri che ho comprato, sai, ieri ero troppo indolenzito per farlo. Dopo tutti quei pugni che ho ricevuto mi sono addormentato come un sacco di patate, ma adesso una buona lettura non me la toglie nessuno! Ah ah ah …"

Mi sveglio accanto al mio Armand, dorme ancora profondamente. Lo guardo, che tenerezza che provo. Povero caro, il suo bel viso è tumefatto, coperto di lividi, graffi, tagli….mi fa una tenerezza!

La fame mi spinge ad alzarmi dal letto, indosso la vestaglia, quando sento bussare con tocco lieve alla porta, l'apro.

" Buongiorno zia, prima di scendere per la colazione, volevo sapere come Vi sentite?"

"Un poco meglio Marianne, grazie!"

"Mio zio, sta ancora tanto male?"

"Ecco, veramente questa notte lo sentivo lamentarsi …"

"Poverino, immagino che avrà lividi dappertutto…"

"Si Marianne, purtroppo Armand sta davvero male!"

"Ascoltate Anna, se ti va, dico all'oste di farvi servire la colazione in camera!"

"Oh grazie Marianne, sei davvero gentile!"

Marianne si allontana con Louis ed io chiudo lentamente la porta. Mi avvicino al letto, continuo a guardare Armand, che tristezza, è davvero irriconoscibile!

Andrè ed io passeggiamo per Trento. Abbiamo deciso di stare fuori qualche ora. Lontano da mio padre, dalle mie sorelle, dai problemi. Solo noi. Guardo Andrè, mi rendo conto che al nostro passaggio molte donne lo seguono con lo sguardo! È davvero bello, con le sue spalle larghe, il fisico scolpito. Alto, moro, affascinante. Ha un sorriso biricchino, una grazia innata, uno sguardo dolcissimo. È davvero un uomo eccezionale. Capisco che molte donne possano trovarlo affascinante. Mentre io … io sono sempre stata troppo magra, troppo alta, troppo muscolosa. Era poi che il mio ventre sta crescendo, mi trovo ancora meno bella … bella ….. io non sono mai stata bella.

"Andrè..."

"Cosa c'è Oscar?!"

"Quelle donne, al lavatoio, ti stanno guardando!"

"Guardano me?! Io veramente non me ne sono nemmeno accorto!"

Punto il dito verso il mio André, sorrido e dico: "Ma io si! Fai attenzione Grandièr! Tu sei mio! Ricordatelo!"

"E tu sei mia, di nessun altro!"

Andrè mi sorride, con un sorriso sincero. Quando fa così, io mi sciolgo e tutti i miei dubbi e le mie paure passano in secondo piano. Andrè riesce a farmi sentire bella, desiderata, amata. Mi perdo nei suoi occhi verdi come il bosco … vorrei farmi abbracciare, ma proprio non è possibile!

"Fabio, guarda quei due...saranno due sodomiti!"

"Ma no! A me sembrano quei francesi che sono venuti ieri in gendarmeria...quel colonnello donna!"

"Si, hai ragione, sono loro. Però che strani tipi, ormai in paese sono diventati noti come i sodomiti di Francia! Ah ah ah …"

"Già! E poi...aggirarsi per Trento in atteggiamenti tanto intimi! Insomma, ci creeranno problemi! Forse dovremmo allontanarli?"

"Sarebbe la cosa migliore da fare, ma forse è meglio non avere problemi con le autorità francesi. E poi, la decisione spetta al nostro comandante, meglio che venga informato prima che prendiamo una qualsiasi iniziativa. Non voglio problemi!"

"Allora andiamo in caserma e avvisiamolo. Così potrà intervenire lui!"

"Andiamo."

"Oscar, che ne diresti di passeggiare nel centro del paese, voglio vedere il campanile che disturba il mio sonno! .. Ih ih ih …"

"Si certo! E poi ci devono essere dei palazzi pieni di affreschi! Su andiamo!"

D'istinto prendo la mano di mio marito, la stringo e lo trascino con me! Sono felice!

Il mio compagno ed io entriamo in caserma ed entriamo nell'ufficio del nostro comandante. Busso, attendo risposta.

"Avanti!"

"Comandante, il soldato Trubisio ed io dobbiamo fare rapporto circa ciò che sta accadendo in paese."

"Riposo soldati. Ditemi!"

"Ecco, eravamo di sentinella per le vie e abbiamo visto aggirarsi i francesi …"

"E allora? Spero partano in fretta, ma non é un reato passeggiare!"

"No di certo signore! Ma … vedete, erano in atteggiamenti piuttosto intimi, e non ci sembra il caso che gli abitanti del paese li scambino per sodomiti, si creerebbero nuovamente disordini."

"COSA?! Ancora?! Ma io non ne posso più di questi francesi! Ma questi due che avete visto, sono due uomini?!"

"No, no Signore! Voi li avete conosciuti in caserma. Uno è il moro, il capitano e l'altro ovvero l'altra è il colonello, figlia del generale Jarjayes, sapete, la donna che indossa l'uniforme."

"E stanno girando per Trento abbracciati?! Ma ma...è una vergogna!"

"Non proprio, ma passeggiano mano nella mano e poi si scambiano certe occhiate, come due perfetti fidanzati!"

"Come una coppia di fidanzati?! O poveri noi! Su, andiamo alla locanda a cercarli! Questa storia deve finire!"

"Sissignore!"

Usciamo veloci dalla caserma e, a passo spedito, ci rechiamo alla locanda. Questi francesi stanno creando solo disordini!

"Gerard questo libro è davvero istruttivo. Guarda che posizione! Ih ih ih … Gerard il tuo è interessante quanto il mio?"

"Ah...si! Molto interessante Alain! Istruttivo! Però...così la mia Alizèe mi manca ancora di più!"

" Senti, cerca di non pensare a tua moglie e goditi il libro! Ascolta Gerard, tu credi che tutti questi disegni siano ispirati a delle vere azioni? Ma guarda qua, sono davvero incredibili!"

"Incredibili...secondo me sono esagerati! Dai...questa proprio non è credibile!"

"Fa vedere … Uaaaoooo però, questa si che va aldilà di qualsiasi immaginazione! Gerard gira la pagina vediamo cos'altro c'è dietro! …. NOOOO adesso si, che mi sento male! Ahhh Sabrina mia, che strazio! Oh Signore dammi la forza di resistere a tutto questo ben di dio! Che indicibile sofferenza!"

"Alain, dimmi la verità! Tu vuoi davvero provarle tutte con Sabrina?!"

"Umm … certo che si, e tu?"

"Io...alcune sono davvero...imbarazzanti!"

" Ohhhh basta! Non riesco più a guardare! Meglio che mi raffreddi un poco prima di proseguire con la lettura! Gerard è ora di andare dai prigionieri, magari hanno bisogno di qualcosa!"

"Si, mi sembra una buona idea!"

Alain ed io percorriamo il corridoio quando passiamo davanti alla stanza del generale, domando: " Ehi Alain, secondo te, il generale, l'avrà almeno sfogliato il libro che gli hai regalato?!"

"Gerard, secondo me lo ha letto! Eccome se lo ha letto! Ih ih ih …Gerard aspetta … voglio sbirciare dal buco della serratura del vecchio pazzo …."

"Alain, lascia stare! Non é il caso!"

"Invece si, voglio vedere, un attimo …." Vedo il mio amico Alain piegarsi su se stesso, avvicina l'occhio alla serratura e dice: " Gerard, il vecchio è seduto sulla poltrona ma non riesco a capire cosa stia facendo."

"Alain! Vieni...andiamo via!"

" No, aspetta, voglio vedere! … Ma che strano ….. sembra che si sia addormentato, altro che libro!"

"Oste! Devo parlare con il Generale Jarjayes! Dov'è?!"

"Sete voi maggiore Trinelli! Cos'altro succede?"

"Ma come, non ci senti?! Ti ho appena detto che devo parlare con il generale francese."

"E' di sopra maggiore …"

"Su, presto, vai a chiamarlo!"

"Subito maggiore, vado immediatamente!"

Vediamo salire il garzone, ci viene incontro e ci domanda: "Signori, sto cercando il generale Jarjayes, sotto c'è il Maggiore Trinelli che necessita di parlargli!"

" Il Maggiore Trinelli?! Cosa vuole ancora?! Comunque il generale è in camera sua, l'avviseremo noi!"

"Perfetto, grazie! Fate in fretta perché mi sembra parecchio agitato!"

"Si, certo!"

Non appena l'oste si allontana, sussurro: " Gerard, cosa vorranno dal vecchio?!"

"Non lo so. Alain, hai combinato qualche guaio?!"

"Gerard, possibile che qualsiasi cosa accada, mi diate sempre la colpa?!"

"Alain, é perché ti conosciamo bene! Ih ih ih"

"Non dire idiozie e svegliamo il generale!"

Busso deciso …

Sono appisolato sulla poltrona quando il mio sonno viene interrotto bruscamente. Sobbalzo, e borbotto: "Si può sapere adesso chi sarà?! Possibile che non possa mai riposare?! Santa pazienza! .. AVANTI!"

"Generale! Ehm...scusateci! Possiamo entrare?!"

" Si .. si … Ohhh quanto sono stanco! AVANTI SASSOIN ENTRA NON FARMI PERDERE TEMPO!"

"Signore! Il garzone Vi stava cercando. Pare che sotto ci sia quel gendarme di ieri...quel maggiore, che Vi cerca! Però Signore! Vedo che avete letto! Ih ih ih"

Istintivamente poso lo sguardo sul tavolo dove ho posato il libro che Sassoin mi ha regalato, lo guardo con imbarazzo e ribatto: " Beh, si può sapere perché mi guardi in quel modo?! Sbaglio o me l'hai regalato tu?!"

"Certo! E mi fa piacere che lo stiate utilizzando!"

"Sassoin smettila di fare quell'espressione da imbecille e raccontami cosa succede, perché il maggiore Trinelli è venuto a cercarmi?"

"Non lo so Signore! L'unica é scendere di sotto."

" Si, certo, arrivo!"

Mi avvicino al tavolo per mettere via il libro, sento lo sguardo dei due soldati addosso, mi volto e protesto: " Ancora qui! SPARITE!"

"Sissignore!"

Rispondiamo all'unisono ed usciamo rapidi dalla stanza del generale. Gerard ed io attendiamo il generale nel corridoio mentre udiamo il rumore di un cassetto.

" Gerard, il vecchio pazzo sta riponendo il libro, chissà dove lo terrà?! Ih ih …"

"Sotto al cuscino?! Ih ih ih"

"Tu credi?!"

"Si certo, è fatto di carne anche lui! Ah...beato Andrè!"

" Caspita Gerard! Non avrei mai sperato di sentirti dire una cosa simile! Quindi anche tu stai soffrendo! Ih ih …"

"Certo! Mi manca la mia Alizèe! Ma mi consolo e mi distraggo guardando te! Ah ah ah"

" Stupido! Ah ah ah ah …"

Sento alcuni passi dietro di me, la voce del generale: " Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere voi due?"

"Nulla Generale! Come al solito La Salle mi prende in giro!"

"Uhmmm … andiamo di sotto, vediamo cosa vuole il maggiore Trinelli!"

_**Rimini**_

_**Oscar: **_"André guarda che immensa distesa e che dire del mare, è bellissimo!"

_**André: **_"Oscar cosa ne diresti di fare il bagno …"

_**Oscar: **_"Adesso?! Ma non abbiamo nemmeno i costumi!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, fa molto caldo e poi, non c'è nessuno."

_**Oscar: **_"André vorresti fare il bagno con nulla addosso?"

_**André: **_"Ah ah .. Ma cosa dici Oscar?! Non intendevo dire questo. Ci togliamo i vestiti e rimaniamo con gli indumenti intimi."

_**Oscar: **_"André stai parlando sul serio?"

_**André: **_"Certo amore mio! Dai, su forza, spogliamoci!"

_**Oscar: **_"André! Davvero vuoi toglierti i pantaloni, qui, sulla spiaggia?!"

_**André: **_"Certo, anche la camicia."

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah André, se dovessero arrivare i gendarmi?!"

_**André: **_"In quel caso verrebbe tuo padre a liberarci! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André ma è una follia! Ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Una bella follia amore, presto spogliati!"

_**Oscar: **_"Lo sai che mi stai tentando?!"

_**André: **_"Davvero?! Allora insisto! Oscar guarda, il mare è stupendo. Su, facciamo un bel tuffo."

_**Oscar: **_"E va bene Andrè, adesso mi spoglio!"

_**Armandina:**_ "Oh madame Giovanna Battista, guardate quanto è bello il mio Andrè!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Armaaandina, riconosco che quel ragazzo ha un bel …. Corpo ma io vorrei tanto vedere il mio Auuugustin tuffarsi nel mare con solo le coulottes, sai che spettacolo che sarebbe!….."

_**Armandina:**_ "Madame, rimaniamo qui dietro la siepe, meglio non farci vedere dalle donne Jarjayes."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Si, hai ragione Armaaandina, madre e figlia sono davvero pericolose!"

_**André: **_"Che bella che sei amore!"

_**Oscar: **_"André per fortuna che indosso il corsetto."

_**André: **_"Lo so, altrimenti non ti avrei chiesto di commettere questa dolce follia! Vieni dammi la mano, presto!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite tesoro, ma quei due che fanno il bagno sono Oscar e André?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, Augustin, sono proprio loro …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … ma .. sono per caso impazziti! Marguerite sono … sono … nudi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma dai caro, non sono nudi, indossano la biancheria intima!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, si può sapere qual'è la differenza tra l'essere nudi e indossare la biancheria intima?! Te lo dico io, nessuna! Marguerite, non appena usciranno dall'acqua, quei pochi straccetti che indossano, si appiccicheranno sulla pelle e non lasceranno nulla all'immaginazione!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vuol dire che appena i ragazzi verranno fuori, eviteremo di guardarli, anzi, sai cosa facciamo?!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Allontaniamoci, così non li disturbiamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma… Marguerite e se qualcuno li dovesse vedere?! Oppure … un gendarme?! No, preferisco sorvegliarli."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no caro, è buio e non c'è nessuno. Tutto al più, li vegliamo a distanza."

_**Generale: **_"Va bene Marguerite, come vuoi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Che padre apprensivo che sei!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, cosa fai, mi prendi in giro?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no Augustin, come potrei! Su dammi un bacio mio fedelissimo marito …. Oh quanto mi manchi Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Anche tu tesoro mio! Tanto …."

_**Terry: **_"Emmm … scusate se disturbiamo! Generale, Madame, buona sera!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie che sorpresa incontrarvi dappertutto e soprattutto nei momenti meno opportuni!"

_**Aizram: **_"Uaoo! Ma che spiritoso che siete diventato! Solo perché stavate baciando vostra moglie, noi saremmo inopportune?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, il generale, è un uomo dalle mille sorprese! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Veramente qui le sorprese le fate solamente voi!"

_**Terry: **_"Uhmm … Siete di cattivo umore, o sbaglio?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo sono! Non sopporto i malumori di Joséphine!"

_**Aizram: **_"Abituatevi alla situazione, visto che Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di tenerla per un certo periodo in astinenza!"

_**Generale: **_"Questo significa che mia figlia diventerà più isterica che mai. Che Dio me ne liberi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, pazienza, dovrete sopportarla."

_**Generale: **_"Arpie ma dico io, perché non mettete a riposo i due sposini? Guardateli, sono lì a divertirsi!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, lasciateli stare! Oscar e André si sono immersi in queste splendide acque cristalline. Possibile che tutto debba darvi fastidio?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco… temo per la salute di Sophie, non vorrei che si sentisse male!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo generale, Vostra nipote nascerà in salute e in proposito Vi facciamo una rivelazione …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite Arpia …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Come tutti sappiamo, "Avventura" è una storia allegra e anche il momento della nascita di Sophie sarà divertente! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco ma da quanto in qua partorire diverte?…"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih .. Non possiamo dire altro Generale, l'importante è che vi tranquillizziate."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai portato la corrispondenza?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo, è nella borsa, adesso la tiro fuori! …. Ecco, questa è la missiva che è arrivata dal sud America, leggete!"

_**Generale: **_"Uhmm .. è scritta in spagnolo! …. Ma io risponderò alla donzella in italiano, così potrete capire anche voi, "Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Accipicchia Terry, il nostro generale è davvero tanto ma tanto gentile! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, noto che stasera siete di ottimo umore, mi fa davvero piacere!"

_**Aizram: **_"E invece vi sbagliate Generale! Proprio oggi, le cose sul lavoro sono andate malissimo, quindi sono di pessimo umore!"

_**Generale: **_"Uhmm … non si direbbe, siete sorridente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono costretta a sorridere, altrimenti …."

_**Generale: **_"Nooo! Vi prego, non vorrete prendervela con me, spero!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo, se mi fate arrabbiare. Forza leggete!"

_**Generale: **_"Ssssiii Madamigella, leggo …gulp …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Coraggio caro, meglio non stuzzicare l'Autrice, altrimenti potrebbe prendersela con te nel prossimo capitolo."

_**Generale: **_"Hai ragione cara, meglio che legga la missiva senza discutere con l'Arpia…. Dunque ….

E' di madame Perla Margot, ci scrive dal sud America…. Ahora quien le dirá a Oscar que se hace después de casarse, Marguerite o el General pues creo que a ése paso la pobre quedará sin saber nada!

Mia gentile Madame Perla Margotspero di cuore che provveda la mia dolcissima sposa, perchè io proprio non lo farò! Al massimo, ci penserà Andrè! Sempre che lui sappia come si fa..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma Augustin, madame Margot si riferisce al capitolo pubblicato qualche tempo fa!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo mia cara. Qui fa riferimento al capitolo sei! La donzella, teme che André abbia una scarsa conoscenza dell'arte amatoria, poi scrive ….

"No se preocupe mi General, André sabrá perfectamente qué hacer , es un buen chico, yo pongo las manos al Fuego por él."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego non ridere! Questa è una faccenda seria! Quei due dovevano darmi un erede ed io ero preoccupato per il mio futuro genero: temevo che non fosse pratico, invece per fortuna si è rivelato che se la cava benissimo!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ehhhh generalone! Ma insomma i fatti propri tuoi non riesci proprio a farteli eh?"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO Ancora voi! Ma siete una vera persecuzione!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sono qui per dire la mia che sia ben chiaro! … Autrici ma come è possibile che il vecchiaccio veda solo me?! Qui ci sono anche le SUE affezionate lettrici, e TU saluti me soltanto?!"

_**Generale: **_"Dannata gattaccia non è così! … Scusate donzelle, non volevo essere scortese."

_**Perla: **_"Ma no Generale, tranquillo! Abbiamo deciso di fare una bella passeggiata sulla spiaggia e al contempo di raggiungervi."

_**Generale: **_"Sono davvero felice donzelle, almeno mi difendete un poco dalla gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah … ehi vecchiaccio, nessuno potrà difenderti dal mio pensiero. Dunque passiamo a quello che TU hai combinato nel capitolo …"

_**Generale: **_"Co .. co .. cosa avrei combinato nel capitolo, su sentiamo!"

_**Australia: **_" Mi riferisco a Victorino che vedi un po' che fin ora un santo è stato, naturalmente per volere delle Arpie, ovviamente! Ahaha... mo per un mano e per un casto bacetto a Elena... e poi gli dici che dovrebbe conoscerla di più ma intanto lo blocchi quando lo fa! Ma stai veramente peggiorando a vista d occhio, vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Un momento! Non ho detto a Victor di astenersi ma solo di essere discreto. Non voglio avere problemi con quella madame pom pom da strapazzo! .. Capito madamigella petulante?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Seeee va be'! Comunque … E meno male che il mio tesoruccio ti ha fatto un regalo preziosissimo! Ehhhh, visto che caro? Ihihi altro che notte gelide e solitarie... qui.. caldo, che calor..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Madamigella, si può sapere di quale libro state parlando?"

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm … nulla cara, è un libro di medicinali che mi ha regalato Sassoin…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ne sei davvero sicuro Augustin, che si tratta di un libro medicinale?!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp … sssiii ca … cara .."

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha beh, siii certo, e che medicinale! Sicuro dovrai condividere il libro con la tua spassosissima ma irriverente Jo flagello di dio... Ehm … marchesa in ansia? Ehhhhh? Ah si, e vero... deve... passare in qualche modo il tempo, mentre il povero Charles si.. riprende! Ihih ... mi sa che poco ci manca anche con tuo fratello! Ihihih almeno Carletto non c entra nulla stavolta! Ahaha a volte il dubbio mi assale: arriverete mai o meglio tornerete mai a Parigi? Per me vi state divertendo cosi tanto a far casino in giro... che la vedo grigia. 3 settimane? Mhhh … chissà perché conoscendo le due balde scrittrici la cosa suona improbabile ahaha. Seeee- poi ancora che vaneggi con Francois! No no- niente bimbo ma una bellissima principessina, Sophie! Fattene na ragione, vecchiaccio! Anche se chissà che non siano proprio Marianne e Jo a sfornare altri maschietti.. ihih ma non il tuo "erede", almeno per ora. Quindi Andre dovrà "sforzarsi" di nuovo con Oscar! Immagino lo sforzo, proprio! Ahaha aha"

_**Generale: **_" Gattaccia irriverente! Vi divertite alle mie spalle, non è vero?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo vecchiaccio scimunito! Ahahah …. Troppo bellino il siparietto... auguroni alla coppia che festeggia... e grazie, Arpie, per non avermi fatto ballare col vecchio scimunito, quello non l'avrei assolutamente sopportato! Ihih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma ti pare carissima amica!"

_**Australia:**_ " Certo che tutte le volte.. tu, generalone hai le antenne alzate con me, eh? Mi vuoi talmente bene che vedi solo me.. ihih sono lusingata ! Ahaha ... cara Sabrina, sai che non ti toccherei mai Alainuccio.. ma un bel ballo.. tuca tuca o che... why not? Ahaha scherzo, forse! Ihih…"

_**Sabrina: **_"Oh .. Madamigella, tranquilla, vi concedo tutti i balli che volete. So che Alain ama me soltanto."

_**Australia:**_ "Generale scimunito, visto che Oscarina è impegnata a fare il bagno con André … ih ih … magari quei due fanno altro …."

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa dite?! Oscar non è come sua sorella Joséphine!"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, certo ih ih … comunque, riferisci da parte mia che ... deve allargare le sue vedute di .. soldato. Anche perché tutti i tuoi sottoposti han fatto GRAN USO di queste letture che ti rendono terribilmente inquieta, ansiosa, turbata e timida... in fin dei conti, lei passa direttamente alla realtà... molti altri devono accontentarsi solo di immagini! Su tesoro mio! Emancipati, te lo stanno dicendo tutti, avranno un minimo di ragione, no?"

_**Generale: **_"OHHH Madamigella, ma è modo di dire certe cose?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo vecchiaccio! E vedi di riferite tutto ciò che ti ho detto, capito?!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg.. santa pazienza!"

_**Australia: **_"E poi , per finire, è bellissimo che questa Avventura sia approdata.. oltreoceano... e dall' italiano ora ci stiate deliziando in lezioni di spagnolo! Come sempre siete piene di sorprese e inventiva! ... ed e troppo divertente il vostro voler prendere ad ombrellate il vecchio scimunito... chissà se ci siete poi riuscite! Aha"

_**Le Autrici: **_"Grazie Australia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Riguardo alle ombrellate …"

_**Generale: **_"Autrici, voglio rispondere io!"

_**Terry: **_"Prego Generale, fate pure."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, dovete sapere che almeno tre o quattro volte al giorno, le Arpie mi prendono o a martellate oppure a ombrellate."

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahaha … dici davvero vecchio scimunito?!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo gattaccia! E vi spiego come: le Arpie, mentre scrivono il capitolo, spesso, se non è l'una è l'altra, lanciano le faccine. Come?! Disegnano prima la mia faccia poi scelgono l'oggetto designato che può essere l'ombrello o il martello, ovviamente nella mia direzione e infine appaiono loro che mi colpiscono. Siete soddisfatta adesso?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ih ih .. Soddisfattissima scimunito! Ah aha h … Bene io vado … saluto a tutti! Ciao, alla prossima!"

_**Generale: **_"Addio Gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "A presto vecchiaccio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla:**_ Generale, adesso che Australia è andata via, dite la verità…"

_**Generale: **_"Riguardo a cosa madamigella?"

_**Perla: **_"Avete trovato queste letture assai interessanti, beh vedremo cosa ne penserà madame Marguerite al suo ritorno."

_**Generale: **_"Sccc… vi prego, non fatevi sentire! Per fortuna che si è allontanata un poco. Non voglio che lo sappia!"

_**Perla: **_"Va bene Generale, allora meglio cambiare discorso. André è sempre molto premuroso con la sua Oscar, si vede che sono una coppia che si ama molto."

_**Generale: **_"Si amano moltissimo ed io ne sono immensamente felice!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale, invece riguardo Victor ha fatto un bel passo in avanti con Elena finalmente l'ha baciata anche se pensava a Oscar …"

_**Generale: **_"Già … quel ragazzo è davvero irrecuperabile!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, certo che per voi riposare è impossibile! Prima è venuto da voi Victor, dicendovi che, nonostante il fidanzamento con la bella Elena ,ancora pensa ad Oscar! Poi è venuta a lamentarsi Josephine, che vuole rientrare a Parigi a tutti i costi,poi ancora Armand con i suoi guai, ma come fate a sopportare tutto ciò? Penso che fra poco diventerete pazzo davvero!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, giuro che non ne posso più! E poi avete visto?! Come se non bastasse, le Autrici mi prendono anche a ombrellate, povero me … ma che male ho fatto!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, più leggo la storia e più mi convinco che avete bisogno di una bella pausa. Possibile che dobbiate orchestrare tutto e tutti?!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, credetemi … non ne posso più!"

_**Tetide: **_" Immagino generale! … Però, hai capito Girodelle, che passione! Peccato che sotto sotto continui ancora a pensare ad Oscar, poveretto!"

_**Generale: **_"Vedrete, non appena si sarà sposato, Victor si concederà esclusivamente su sua moglie!"

_**Tetide: **_"Lo spero generale!"

_**Dhaira: "**_Generale, anche se ancora la missione è in corso e qualcuno mostra segni di cedimento tanto da voler abbandonare."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Dhaira, più passano i giorni e più temo di non resistere: troppi problemi."

_**Dharia: **_"Si, avete ragione. Però generale, siete un grande!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie donzella!"

_**Dharia: **_" Ammettetelo generale, Alain è un vero tesoro: ha pensato al suo superiore! Secondo me alla fine lo adotterete!"

_**Generale: **_"Adottarlo?! Per carità! Già, me lo ritroverò a palazzo con moglie e figlio, adottarlo sarebbe davvero troppo!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ummm … staremo a vedere!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin guarda chi sta arrivando!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Virginia e suo marito …."

_**Virginia: **_"Carissimo amico e madame, mio marito ed io non sappiamo come ringraziarvi per la magnifica festa in nostro onore.  
Ringrazio tutti per gli auguri per la partecipazione e l'affetto. "

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Madame Virginia, vi assicuro che per noi è stato un vero piacere! E poi, non è da tutti raggiungere il vostro traguardo. Augustin e tutti noi, vi rinnoviamo ancora una volta i nostri auguri!"

_**Virginia: **_"Grazie madame Marguerite, e grazie a tutti voi! … Madame Marguerite, permettetemi di dirvi una cosa …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Prego madame Virginia …"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame se il vostro sposo si distrae con letture non proprio edificanti, ogni tanto, perdonatelo e capitelo è solo un uomo solo lontano dal suo più grande amore ."

_**Marguerite: **_" Beh …. Ecco … madame Virginia, in tutta onestà, so che Augustin ha già sbirciato quel libro ma non gli dirò nulla. So che sente la mia mancanza, infondo anche lui è molto … come dire … somigliante allo zio Claud! "

_**Virginia: **_"Brava madame! .. E voi Victor, un po' di ritegno povera cara se sapesse, cercate di riprendervi."

_**Victor: **_"Tenterò Madame ma è davvero difficile! Amo madamigella da troppo tempo, non sarà facile!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Bene, se voi altri avete finito ho qualcos'altro da dire! Mia cara madame Virginia è stato un vero piacere incontrarvi e partecipare a questa magnifica festa!  
Ma le letture del mio sposo, proprio no! Non va affatto bene.  
_**Virginia: **_" Ma … Madame, poco fa avete detto l'esatto contrario!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ci ho ripensato. Non posso cambiare idea?!"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame Margherite vi suggerisco di leggere la trilogia di 50 sfumature ma non fatela vedere a vostra figlia joséphine."

_**Marguerite: "**_Madame, chiederò alle Arpie di cosa si tratta ... non credo di trovarlo nella biblioteca di palazzo Jarjayes!

_**Virginia: **_"Madame chieda alle arpie, loro sicuramente sanno dove cercare."

_**Marguerite: **_" Chissà … forse lo hanno letto? Eppure mi sembrano due donne tanto morigerate...chiederò."

_**Virginia: **_"Non scandalizzatevi madame Margherite...anche le donne morigerate lo hanno letto e a volte trovato ...ispirazione."

_**Francesca:**_ " Adesso tocca a me! Generale, sono contenta abbiate apprezzato il regalo di Alain."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, me ne vergogno un poco ma...la mia Marguerite mi manca!"

_**Francesca: **_"Ne sono sicura che vi manca , vi credo. Ma dubito che non abbiate apprezzato il regalo di Alain!"

_**Generale: **_" Marguerite, Arpie, le donzelle sono andate via, siamo rimasti soli."

_**Terry: **_"Non proprio, Oscar e André sono ancora in acqua."

_**Marguerite: **_"Autrici, avete con voi degli asciugamani?"

_**Aizram: **_"A cosa vi servono madame?"

_**Marguerite: **_"E' per i ragazzi. Non appena usciranno dal mare, avranno bisogno di asciugarsi per potersi rivestire."

_**Generale: **_"E soprattutto per coprirsi."

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Si, certo Generale. Abbiano lasciato due grossi teli bagno accanto ai vestiti."

_**Generale: **_"Perfetto!"

_**Oscar: **_"André che ne dici di uscire, comincio a sentirmi stanca!"

_**André: **_"Va bene Oscar, usciamo dall'acqua! …. Amore mio, dammi la mano!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma certo André!"

_**Armandina: **_"Ummm … Madame Battista, guardate André, sta venendo da questa parte! … Quanto è bello! E che dire delle coulottes appiccicate?! Il mio André è davvero un adone! … Ohhh Che meraviglia! Beata quella donna travestita!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Scc … zitta! E non facciamoci vedere!"

_**Armandina: **_"Si … certo Madame! Sin.. sing …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Si può sapere perché piangi?! Dovresti essere felice di vedere il tuo adone semi nudo, invece io …. Ahhh il mio Augustin è in compagnia di sua moglie e come se non bastasse, non mostra un bel niente! Armaaandia, ascolta nel prossimo siparietto , tu dovrai farmi un favore."

_**Armandina: **_"Come posso aiutarvi madame?"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ascolta …"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo Marguerite, è come pensavo! Guarda quei due spudorati! Oscar è davvero indecente…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Io direi bellissima Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite! E che dire di André, è uno spudorato!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Anche lui è bellissimo! Augustin sono sicura che i nostri nipotini saranno una meraviglia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Potete ben dirlo madame! Sophie e François saranno bellissimi!"


	148. Chapter 148

**Un temporale**

Scendiamo rapidi le scale della locanda che ci conducono alla sala d'ingresso e ci troviamo nell'ampia sala. Vedo il maggiore, mi avvicino.

"Maggiore! C'è qualcosa che posso fare per Voi?"

"Certo Generale. Ci sono due Vostri uomini in giro per Trento! In atteggiamenti equivoci! Ma insomma, Vostra figlia non può indossare una gonna?! Io non voglio problemi!"

" Come! Volete dire che mia figlia e mio genero sono in giro per il paese in atteggiamenti equivoci?!"

"Esatto Signore! Camminano tenendosi per mano, si lanciano sorrisi ed occhiate piuttosto imbarazzanti! Nulla, se Vostra figlia indossasse una gonna! Ma con i pantaloni..."

" Non è possibile! Ma quei due sono per caso impazziti! Mia figlia è incinta, non vorrei che le accadesse qualcosa di grave come è successo a quello sciagurato di mio fratello! SANTO CIELO! Giuro che non ne posso più'!"

"E allora fatele indossare una gonna! E riportatela qui in fretta! Non é possibile continuare così! Sinceramente spero che partiate quanto prima!"

" Si, certo, non dubitate Maggiore. Parlerò io stesso con mia figlia e mio genero non appena torneranno. Anzi, andò immediatamente a cercali e li riporterò alla locanda! Grazie maggiore!

"Grazie a Voi, Signore!"

Appena i gendarmi lasciano la locanda, Sassoin mi guarda e con aria canzonatoria mi dice: " Generale, credo che sia il caso di mettere in guardia i due sposini, altrimenti il vostro erede rischia di non conoscere suo padre e se poi il comandante dovesse rimanere vedova e vi desse una nipotina, sareste sprovvisto di vostro genero per provvedere al maschio! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Alain! Non scherzare su certi argomenti!" Dico facendo gli scongiuri con i miei gioielli di famiglia! "SE dovesse succedere qualcosa ti riterrò responsabile! Sappilo!"

" Ih ih ... Generale! Ah ah ah ah ah ..."

"Cosa ci trovi di divertente?!"

"Mi avete chiamato per nome! Questo significa che vi siete affezionato al vostro strampalato e idiota di soldato!"

"Tu in questo momento sei anche il mio attendente, vedi di non dimenticarlo! Ed io chiamo il mio attendente per nome! CHIARO?!"

" Gulp! Signore non agitatevi. Credo che sia il caso di andare a cercare le due colombelle, prima che si caccino nei guai!"

"Esatto, e tu adesso mi aiuterai a cercarli! Forza! Avvisa il Maggiore Girodelle che usciamo e poi raggiungimi alle scuderie, prenderemo i cavalli per fare prima! Muoviti!"

"Sissignore!"

Mi dirigo verso le scuderie, quando vedo il garzone.

"Ragazzo, sellami due cavalli! "

"Andate in paese signore?"

"Si, ho una certa fretta. Dimmi, hai visto per caso mia figlia e mio genero? La figlia bionda intendo."

" Li ho visti lasciare la locanda e si dirigevano verso le vie principali del paese! Signore, credo che sia il caso che vi muniate di cappe. Guardate il cielo ... è minaccioso, tra poco si abbatterà un temporale! … "

"Si, grazie ragazzo. Andrò di sopra a prendere una cappa per me e due per i miei sposini! Tu intanto prepara i cavalli! Il mio, lo stallone nero, e quello marroncino, un poco spelato."

"Sissignore!"

Torno di sopra, incontro Alain, dico: "Sassoin, il tempo sta peggiorando, conviene prendere le cappe! Prendi la tua e va nella mia stanza a prendere la mia. Io vado nella stanza di mia figlia a cercare la sua e quella di Andrè!"

"Vado signore! ...

Guardo Sassoin allontanarsi, se non fosse così irriverente sarebbe davvero un ottimo elemento! Mia figlia ha fatto un ottimo lavoro come comandante dei soldati della guardia. Hanno sempre avuto una pessima fama, invece ho potuto apprezzare questi uomini.

In tutta fretta percorro il corridoio, entro nella camera del generale, apro l'armadio e cerco la cappa.

La trovo, la tiro fuori. Dalla tasca dell'alta uniforme cade una lettera, la raccolgo, è di madame Marguerite. Mi rendo conto che il generale la custodisce gelosamente. La rimetto al suo posto, sorrido e sussurro: "Però, il vecchio pazzo sente davvero la mancanza di sua moglie! Almeno il regalo che gli ho fatto gli servirà per affogare la sua solitudine fin tanto che non arriverà a palazzo! Ih ih ..."

Entro nella stanza dei mie due cari sposini, apro la porta deciso. La stanza è in ordine, non ci sono abiti lasciati sulle sedie, o altri indumenti. È la stanza di due soldati, perfetta, pulita, ordinata. Sono davvero fiero, li ho cresciuti proprio bene!

Apro l'armadio, cerco le cappe. Sorrido, quella di mia figlia è bianca, piccola, morbida. Profuma di rosa, come lei, la mia piccola. A fianco, trovo quella di Andrè. Taglio ampio, tessuto più grezzo, spalle larghe. Certe volte mi chiedo come abbia fatto mia figlia a farsi passare per un uomo. Adesso poi è così evidente che è una donna! E poi, basta guardare questi due indumenti, così diversi.

Prendo le cappe, esco, chiudo la porta e vedo Sassoin attendermi. Decisamente efficiente!

"Forza, andiamo a cercare André e mia figlia. Diremo loro che sono preoccupato per il maltempo. Non voglio scenate in giro. Poi parlerò con loro, più tardi. Andiamo!"

" Signore, siete molto agitato e Vi comprendo. Ma Vi immaginate se André e il Comandante venissero davvero arrestati e passassero una bella notte d'amore in cella?! Umm … beati loro!"

"Sassoin! Ma sei impazzito? Ma che discorsi fai?! Neppure Joséphine potrebbe arrivare a tanto!"

All'improvviso sento una voce alle mie spalle, che ribatte: "Davvero lo pensate Padre! Beh, magari capitasse a me e Charles un'esperienza simile, invece di vederlo in quel letto come se fosse un povero moribondo! Ahhhh Sing … sing …. Povero marito mio! AHHHHHH …"

"Joséphine! Basta! Perché non vai a fare una passeggiata con Marianne e Carlo? Vi farebbe bene!"

"PADRE, PERCHE' TUTTE LE FORTUNE CE L'HANNO LE MIE SORELLE! NON NE POSSO PIU'! RIVOGLIO MIO MARITO FUNZIONANTE COME PRIMA! MA CHE DICO?! ANZI, PIU' DI PRIMA! AHHHHH OHHHHH NOOOOOO … CHARLESSSSS … COME FACCIO SENZA DI TE! NOSTRO FIGLIO TI ESIGE! AHHHHHH..."

Osservo la marchesa, mi rendo conto che l'astinenza l'ha resa matta peggio di una cavalla. Ha davvero un brutto aspetto, con due occhiaie…..tutta spettinata, sembra un animale con il pelo arruffato, i vestiti sono in disordine ….. poveretta… io, almeno, soffro senza ridurmi così!

"Joséphine, vedrai che quando sarà riposato tornerà più attivo di prima! E poi l'attesa fa aumentare la passione ... figliola, dovresti saperlo! Allora, una bella passeggiata? Su, su! Marianne, Carlo e magari portate anche Elena!"

" NOOOO! IO NON VOGLIO FARE NESSUNA PASSEGGIATA! VADO DA MIO MARITO, VOGLIO CHE SI SVEGLI!"

"Figliola, secondo me si sveglierà prima se lo lasci tranquillo! Ed ora scusami ma sta per piovere e devo cercare tua sorella Oscar!"

" Sing .. sing … Ma si può sapere perché li andate a cercare?! Padre, Oscar e André non sono più dei bambini, se dovesse arrivare un temporale, di sicuro troveranno un posto dove ripararsi e … stare da soli! … AHHH Come li invidio! Vorrei trovarmi io con Charles in una stalla e ….. AHHHHH BASTA! ADESSO TENTERO' DI SVEGLIARLO!"

Vedo mia figlia in tutta fretta allontanarsi mentre invoca il nome di suo marito. Ha una luce negli occhi che non promette nulla di buono. Poveretto! Charles mi fa un poco pena….

" CHARLESSSS ADESSO BASTA! DEVI SVEGLIARTI! PER COLPA TUA, STO ANDANDO FUORI DESTA!"

Scuoto la testa sconsolato, non so davvero cosa fare con la mia primogenita. Ormai è completamente fuori controllo.

" Non invidio quel pover'uomo!"

" Sinceramente Signore, nemmeno io!"

"Sassoin scendiamo di sotto, il garzone ha sellato i cavalli. Meglio andare!"

"Sissignore!"

Saltiamo in groppa e ci dirigiamo verso il centro del paese.

"Oscar, guarda! Quello è il campanile che mi sveglia la mattina. Ma io gli sono davvero grato, perché mi sveglia per ... svegliarti! Ah ah ah ..."

"Andrè! ih ih ih ... guarda, entriamo nella chiesa? Si sente il suono dell'organo! Vieni, muoviti!"

Entriamo all'interno, seguiamo il suono dell'organo. Ci sediamo su una panca per qualche minuto, facendoci cullare dai ricordi.

Per qualche istante, senza rendermene conto guardo André con trasporto. Nella mente riaffiora il ricordo del giorno del nostro matrimonio così vicino ma al contempo mi sembra tanto lontano. Sussurro: "André mi sposeresti ancora?"

"Mille altre volte, ti sposerei!"

"André, anch'io ti risposerei altre mille volte! … Sei l'uomo migliore che esista! Ti amo Andrè!"

Non ci accorgiamo che alcune donne sedute a lato della nostra panca ci osservano, mormorano a voce alta di proposito: " Ma che vergogna! Due uomini che si guardano e si parlano come se fossero fidanzati! Ma che schifo!"

"Si, è vero Maria, è davvero vergognoso! Andiamo immediatamente dal parroco a dirgli che in chiesa ci sono dei sodomiti."

"Oh André, certo che siamo due incoscienti …."

" Santo cielo! Oscar, hai ragione, senza nemmeno rendercene conto, abbiamo dato adito alle chiacchiere, meglio allontanarci immediatamente da qui. Non vorrei che nascessero degli equivoci come è accaduto a tuo zio! Oscar, presto andiamo!"

" Si, André, allontaniamoci, presto!"

André ed io usciamo in tutta fretta dalla chiesa mentre udiamo un tuono. In lontananza si vedono anche dei lampi. Il cielo si sta chiudendo, temo proprio che a breve arriverà un temporale.

"Oscar tra non molto verrà giù un acquazzone. Dobbiamo trovare riparo, presto!"

"Ma André, dove andiamo? L'unica locanda che c'è al villaggio è quella dove alloggiamo, e dista un bel poco da qui."

"Cerchiamo una taverna dove mangiare qualcosa?! Avrai fame amore mio!"

" Beh, non lo nego, ma adesso ciò che ci preme è trovare un riparo."

"Vieni, andiamo di là!"

Prendo per mano mia moglie e andiamo alla ricerca di un locale in cui ripararci e magari mangiare qualcosa.

Sfilo la mia mano dalla sua e protesto: " André, stiamo cadendo nello stesso errore di mio zio. Ti prego, comportati come se fossi un uomo altrimenti preferisco tornare alla locanda dove alloggiamo anche se sotto la pioggia."

"Si...si. Hai ragione. Però davvero Oscar, qualche volta potresti indossare una gonna..."

"Oppure potresti indossarla tu!"

"IO?! Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Io indossare una gonna! Ma stai scherzando o cosa?!"

"Ecco...appunto! Allora andiamo!"

"Ah ah ah ah …. Tanto prima o poi, lo dovrai fare!"

"Si, certo! Al fidanzamento dello zio Armand e poi al suo matrimonio e poi a quello di Girodelle, e non dimenticare che si sposa mia nipote Catherine! Non ti sembrano già tante le occasioni?"

"Tutte occasioni in cui potrò prenderti per mano! E ballare! Magari, a Vienna?! Lo faresti per me?!"

"A Vienna?! Ecco … appunto! Avrò l'ennesima occasione per infilarmi in quel tripudio di stoffe! Ma dico, per te non è sufficiente?!"

"No! O meglio, vorrei poterti stringere a me sempre!"

"Ma tu André mi stringi tutte le volte che lo desideri."

"Si, ma io vorrei farlo in qualsiasi momento. In questo per esempio! Oscar, lo so che detesti le gonne, i corsetti, le scollature e tutto ciò che è troppo femminile. Li trovi ingombranti e scomodi. Però è così bello poter camminare tenendoti per mano ….

"Andrè … sei sempre così dolce! Ma io proprio non sopporto le gonne!" Sorrido al mio dolcissimo Andrè.

"E va bene, mi arrendo. Tanto non passerà molto tempo che ti vedrò con il pancione e con tanto di gonna!"

"André! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Sassoin, si sta alzando un temporale e noi non li abbiamo ancora trovati! Accidenti a loro, dove si saranno cacciati quei due!"

"Generale, le brutte notizie sono le prime ad arrivare! Sapete cosa penso?! Che André e Vostra figlia siano da qualche parte al riparo e magari si fanno compagnia! Ih ih ih ..."

"Sassoin, cosa intendi per si fanno compagnia?! Mia figlia deve riposare!"

"Si, certo, certo! Ih ih ... Generale, Voi facevate riposare Vostra moglie?!"

"Sassoin, io sono io, Oscar è tutta un'altra cosa. Marguerite era molto più giovane di lei! Non dimenticarlo mai! E poi mia moglie era a casa, non stava affrontando un viaggio lungo e pericoloso!"

"Generale, il comandante non è una donna qualunque: io ne so qualcosa! Ih ih ..."

"Lo so, mia figlia è eccezionale. Ma vedi, proprio questo mi spaventa. Per lei, il suo dovere viene prima di tutto! Ed io mi preoccupo! Guarda di là! Quei due …. "

"Là dove Generale?"

"Là! Sassoin, svegliati! Erano loro! Ne sono quasi sicuro! Muoviti, che inizia a piovere! E senti che tuoni!"

Guardo il cielo, il sole è coperto da densi nuvoloni neri, in lontananza si sentono i primi tuoni e si vede qualche lampo. Povera figliola, devo trovarla e riportarla alla locanda!

"Oscar, dobbiamo affrettarci! Tra poco verrà giù un acquazzone!"

"Si, chissà se riusciremo a tornare alla locanda?!"

"Ne dubito ... Oscar credo che sia meglio trovare un riparo da qualche parte ..."

"Dove? Non ci sono taverne, locande o altri posti! Potremmo tornare in chiesa …. oppure fare una corsa e sperare di passare tra una goccia e l'altra di pioggia! ih ih ih"

"Beh, sarebbe un'idea. Sai che bello che sarebbe?!"

"Ah ah ah ….. io magari ci riesco! Ma tu, mio caro, sei troppo in carne per farcela! Su dai, muoviti e facciamo una bella corsa!"

"Corsa?! No Oscar, potresti sentirti male, non voglio!"

"Mi sentirò male se non mi ubbidisci! Chiaro Capitano?!"

Guardo mio marito con uno sguardo di sfida, ho davvero voglia di divertirmi!

"Ma ... Oscar, ne sei davvero sicura?"

"Certo che si! Allora, ti muovi?!"

"E va bene ... ma non esagerare."

"Io?! Ma ti pare?! ih ih ih …Affrettiamoci André, meglio andare alla locanda anche se comincia a piovere. Su. Presto, corriamo!"

"Oscar, mi arrendo al tuo volere, ma almeno dammi la mano, sulla pietra delle strade si scivola!"

Prendo la mano della mia sposa, la stringo forte, le sorrido e ci mettiamo a correre per le strade di Trento, sotto la pioggia che inizia a farsi più fitta.

"Oscar, da bambini correvamo sovente sotto la pioggia, quando il temporale non era ancora troppo forte. Tante volte siamo rientrati a casa bagnati fradici, e mia nonna ci sgridava ….. meglio, mi sgridava. Perché invece a te no, mai! Ora però … Povera cara, ti stai bagnando tutta!

Rallento il passo e dico con affanno: "André aspetta ….."

"Oscar …. Stai male?!"

"Ecco … non posso correre ancora … puff .. puff .."

"Oscar …"

"Tranquillo André, va tutto bene ma …. Non posso correre …"

"Appoggio la mano sul ventre di mia moglie e sussurro con preoccupazione: " Oscar, meglio fermarci …"

"No, tra non molto diluvierà e, poi, posso camminare ma non andare di corsa!"

"Ne sei davvero sicura?"

Guardo Andrè, ha uno sguardo preoccupato. Povero amore mio, io non voglio che si preoccupi, sto bene, solo …. Mi sento troppo pesante per correre. E poi la pancia … povera me!

"André, ti prego! Certo che si!"

"Oscar, non appena saremo alla locanda dovrai sdraiarti, anzi, meglio che riposi fino a domani."

"Non credi di esagerare?"

"Assolutamente …"

"Su dai André, anche se non posso correre però possiamo affrettarci!"

" Generale, eccoli! Stanno camminando come un fiume in piena!"

"Raggiungiamoli! Veloce! OSCAAARRR! FIGLIOLAAAAA!"

Sprono il mio cavallo ma purtroppo scivola sulle pietre.

"Cosa fate Generale! Se continuare a tirare il cavallo in questo modo rischia che si spezzi una zampa! Vi ho già detto che André e il Comandante non sono dei ragazzini, quindi non dovete agitarvi in quel modo!"

"Zitto tu! OSCARRRRRR!".

Il mio Hannibal raggiunge i miei sposini, povero animale, continua a scivolare.

"Figliola, ti stai bagnando tutta! Vieni qui! Così faremo prima!"

"PADRE! André ed io raggiungeremo la locanda a piedi e, poi, il Vostro cavallo non potrebbe farcela, ma avete visto che ha difficoltà a muoversi?!"

"Tieni, indossa la cappa! E dammi la mano per salire. Andrè salirà con Alain, non fare storie!" Ribatto deciso alla mia piccola figliola.

"Ma Padre! E va bene, datemi la cappa ma alla locanda ci torno a piedi!"

"Indossala, veloce. E smettila di fare i capricci. Andrè, dille qualcosa! In fretta!"

"Generale, ormai siamo vicini alla locanda e i cavalli hanno difficoltà a muoversi!"

"Andrè! Ti ci metti anche tu? Il mio è un ordine! E metti anche tu la cappa o ti prenderai un malanno!"

"E va bene ... grazie Generale!"

Guardo la mia figliola, ha infilato la sua cappa, ha tirato su il cappuccio per ripararsi, ma ormai i suoi capelli sono bagnati. Allungo una mano verso Oscar, la isso sulla sella davanti a me, seduta all'amazzone. Vedo Andrè salire in sella dietro ad Alain.

"Bene, sei comoda Oscar? Andiamo!"

"Si Padre!... Padre, sappiate che mi sento ridicola."

"Perché ridicola? Non stai bene, vicino a tuo Padre? Saranno venticinque anni che non andiamo più a cavallo assieme!"

"Appunto! L'ultima volta risale a quando avevo sette anni. E non mi avete mai portata così, all'amazzone! Sempre a cavalcioni!"

"Si, quando ti sei cacciata in un guaio, ed io sono corso a recuperare te e Andrè! Due flagelli, ecco cosa eravate! E lo siete ancora! Da quando vi ho fatti fidanzare, siete ritornati ad essere due combina guai!"

Sorrido istintivamente alle parole di mio padre, lo guardo, anche lui ha un bel sorriso. Forse ripensa a quando eravamo due bambini! In effetti abbiamo combinato davvero tanti guai da bambini! Ed anche ora ….. mi sento come allora, più leggera! Si, da quando ho capito di amare Andrè la vita è tornata a sorridermi!

Batto con i talloni sui fianchi di Hannibal per portarlo ad un leggero trotto, mentre stringo la mia piccola figliola. Spero di scaldarla un poco, povera cara.

"André, guarda il comandante! E' così strano vederla andare a cavallo all'amazzone!"

"Già, non dirlo a me …"

"Amico, però dobbiamo ammettere che il Vecchio Pazzo le vuole bene. Ogni volta che guarda sua figlia gli brillano gli occhi. Quello sguardo non gliel'ho mai visto con le altre figlie."

"Alain, ti assicuro che il Generale ama le sue figlie in egual misura. Lui si preoccupa di tutte senza alcuna differenza!"

"Si, certo, me ne sono accorto in queste settimane, ma devi riconoscere che, con il comandante, è molto più premuroso."

"Sarà perché Oscar è vissuta più a lungo a palazzo, invece le mie cognate sono andate via quando erano molto giovani …."

"Oppure semplicemente, perché è il suo erede e il suo orgoglio! .. Guarda come la stringe … come a volerla proteggere …."

"Guardati Oscar, sei tutta bagnata. Hai freddo?!" Dico con tono addolcito.

"Non Vi capisco. Si può sapere cosa avremmo fatto questa volta?"

"Siete usciti senza prendere una cappa per ripararvi dalle intemperie! E poi non hai risposto alla mia domanda, hai freddo?"

"Freddo io?! Ma Padre, sono un soldato! E un soldato è abituato a tutto, anche alla sete!"

"Sei mia figlia, lo so che sei testarda e abituata a tutto. Ma il mio nipotino no. Quindi dimmi, hai freddo?" Ripeto la mia domanda mentre siamo quasi arrivati alla locanda, stringendo un poco di più a me la mia riottosa figliola.

" Ma NO! Volete capire che sono un soldato?!"

"Uff… guarda, siamo arrivati. Entro nelle scuderie, al coperto. Così potrai andare subito di sopra ad asciugarti e cambiarti, piccola mia!"

Sono nel corridoio quando vedo venirmi incontro il mio fidanzato che mi dice: "Elena, venivo a cercarvi …"

"Davvero Victor?!"

"Si, per chiedervi di venire di sotto per bere qualcosa … magari una bevanda dolce .. un succo di frutta."

"Oh Certo! Con molto piacere Victor!"

Porgo il braccio ad Elena e dico: "Ora che ci penso è la prima volta che vi invito a bere qualcosa. Spero che a vostra zia non dispiaccia!"

"Ma no, Victor, infondo andiamo nella sala mensa, non in giro per il paese!"

"Bene … su, allora andiamo!"

Scendiamo la piccola scalinata che ci porta di sotto, ci sediamo a un tavolo mentre dico al garzone: "Portaci due succhi di frutta!"

"Subito Signore!"

"Victor, quando saremo a Parigi, mi porterete a corte?"

"Ma certo Elena! Vi presenterò ai miei amici e conoscerete la regina Maria Antonietta."

"Dite davvero Victor, che bello!"

" E poi, conoscerete mio padre Edmond, mia madre Madelaine, mio fratello Robert e infine mia sorella Monique …"

"Che bella famiglia che avete Victor! Dite, vostra sorella è sposata?"

"Si, da quasi un anno ed è in attesa del suo primo figlio!"

"Un bambino?! Che bello!"

"Elena, Vi piacciono i bambini?"

"Ecco … io ….."

"Cosa c'è Elena?! Forse la mia domanda Vi ha messo in imbarazzo?"

Abbasso lo sguardo e sussurro: "Vedete Victor … a Voi piacciono i bambini?"

"Beh … si … anche se non ci ho mai pensato."

"Eravate forse preso da .. altro?"

"Io?! No! Solo che, prima di pensare ad avere dei figli, bisogna trovare una moglie, una donna che .. ti ami …."

"Cosa avete Victor, siete triste o sbaglio?"

"No, no … è solo che … Elena, però non mi avete ancora risposto alla domanda, Vi piacciono i bambini, ne volete?"

"Beh, io … Victor, prima di volere dei figli, desidererei conoscere il mio sposo …"

"Non vi capisco Elena, spiegatevi!"

"Ecco… trascorrere qualche tempo insieme, e …"

"Capisco! Non appena arriveremo a Parigi, avremo tutto il tempo di trascorrere del tempo insieme prima di fidanzarci e poi, attenderemo l'arrivo della Vostra famiglia!"

"Victor, posso farvi una domanda indiscreta?"

"Dite pure Elena."

"Ecco … a Versailles, vive la donna di cui eravate innamorato?"

"Ecco … no, no, assolutamente! Lei non vive lì! .. Elena, preferirei non parlare di questo argomento … per me adesso ci siete Voi soltanto!"

All'improvviso udiamo la voce dell'oste: " Ecco signori, le vostre bevande!"

Sono nel corridoio quando vedo la mia cameriera, con passo leggero e circospetto, avviarsi verso la camera dei conti Jarjayes.

"Armmmandiiiiiiiina, si può sapere perché stai andando nella stanza del bel moro?"

"Oh ….. Madame, io ….. ehm …. Vi spiego tutto al mio ritorno, per favore, Madame, lasciatemi andare ….."

Sussurro piano mentre abbasso la maniglia della porta della stanza del mio bellissimo moro.

" Ma Armaaandina, se dovessero scoprirti sai cosa succederebbe?!"

"Sccch…..parlate piano, o davvero avverrà il finimondo! Non c'è nessuno, sono andati tutti via compreso il Generale, e Vostra nipote è di sotto con il fidanzato a sorseggiare un succo!

"Dici davvero Armaaandina?! "

"Si certo, altrimenti non mi sarei azzardata ad entrare nella stanza di André!"

"Oh Signur! Che rischio che stiamo correndo! E se dovessero arrivare le altre figlie del mio Auguuustin?!"

"Madame, perbacco, un poco di coraggio! Vi prego, ma adesso lasciatemi rovistare senza che mi mettiate ansia!"

"Sssi … certo …"

Apro la porta ed entro, seguita dalla Contessa. Richiudo veloce la porta alle nostre spalle, mi guardo attorno, vedo l'armadio e lo apro veloce.

Osservo la mia cameriera e davvero non capisco ...

Guardo tra i vestiti appesi, prendo una camicia bianca, la stringo tra le mani, la odoro. Si, è la sua, profuma di muschio, di Andrè. La voglio.

Richiudo l'armadio e dico: "Madame, ora possiamo andare, ma facciamo attenzione a non farci scoprire!"

" Ma ... ma ... Armaaandina hai rubato la camicia del bel moro. Si può sapere cosa te ne fai?!"

"La stringo forte la notte, per addormentami!"

" Cosa! ... Ehmmm ... Armandiiina, prenderesti anche la camicia del mio Auguuustin?"

"Ma certo Madame, andiamo, veloci!"

" Ohhh graziiiie Armandina! Ih ih ..."

Apro piano la porta, controllo che non ci sia nessuno, usciamo leggere. Ci avviciniamo alla stanza del Generale, guardo che non ci sia nessuno nel corridoio, apro la porta ed entriamo.

" Madame cosa preferite, una camicia o ... altro?!"

" Ecco ... Armaaaandina io ... ecco ... desidero un suo indumento intiiimo ..."

"Madame ….. intimo? Quanto intimo?! Calze? Camicia da notte, berretta o ….ehm …" Dico tenendo in mano delle coulottes bianche, di cotone, con ricamate le iniziali del signor Generale.

" Le sue coulotesss, voglio quelle!"

"Bene Madame, eccovele! Ih ih! Bene, ora possiamo uscire, rapide e leggere!" Dico tutta sorridente alla mia padrona, mentre stringo tra le mani la camicia del mio bel moretto.

Bauuu ... bau ... bau ...

"Madame le bestiole, ci hanno raggiunte!"

"Ma come, non erano in camera ?"

"Certo madame ! Ma voi, mi avete seguita e avete lasciato la porta aperta. Adesso sono qui !"

Vedo le mie creature entrare nella stanza, si sbizzarriscono, corrono da una parte all'altra senza fermarsi.

"Oh …. santo cielo! Lizzy, Mizzy, tornate qui! preeestoooo!"

" ARMAAANDINAAA, STANNO SCAPPANDO! RINCORRIAMOLI!"

Bau bau bau …. zonf …. gnam …. slurp ….sput …..

Vedo Mizzy e Lizzy avvicinarsi alla poltroncina dove è posata la parrucca del mio Augustin, l'afferrano simultaneamente tra i denti e cominciano a sgranarla con i denti.

"Oh santo cielo! La parrucca del mio Auuugustiiin! La staaanno mangiaaando! Nooooo! I miei dolci cagnolini stanno facendo la loro merenda utilizzando la parrucca incipriata del mio Augustin. Ormai non ne rimane più nulla. E adesso? … Armandiiina, presto. Prendiamo i mieeei piccoli, e scappiaaaamo!"

" SIIIII ... Madameeee stanno tornando! Ho sentito le loro voci! Forza scappiamo! Madame, sono riuscita a portare via le coullotes del generale …."

"Grazieee Armandinaaa!"

Usciamo rapide, sentiamo dei passi e delle voci provenire dalla sala. Sgattaioliamo fuori veloci.

Entriamo nella locanda siamo bagnati fradici, a un tavolo vediamo seduti Elena e Girodelle, quest'ultimo appena ci vede, si alza e dice: "Comandante siete bagnata, vi prenderete un malanno! .. Oh .. scusate Generale, vedo che siete tutti nelle medesime condizioni."

"Ovvio Victor, fuori diluvia! … Oscar figliola, vai immediatamente a cambiarti, non vorrei che ti ammalassi!"

"Padre siamo tutti bagnati, compreso Voi!"

Quando udiamo un forte trambusto, dico: " Ma cosa sta succedendo?! Forse è Joséphine!"

"Andrè! Vieni, andiamo di sopra a vedere!"

André ed io ci precipitiamo per le scale, dietro di noi ci sono mio padre e Alain. Sentiamo le porte sbattere e i cani di madame Battista ringhiare.

"Andrè, cosa sta succedendo? Presto, andiamo a vedere!"

"No! Tu vai ad asciugarti e cambiarti. Magari fai anche un bel bagno. E ti riposi. Io vado a vedere e poi ti raggiungo! Ti prego Oscar..." Guardo la mia sposa con infinito amore.

"André nemmeno a pensarci. Vengo con te!"

Guardo il vecchio pazzo che è accanto a me, gli sussurro: "Credo che André non ha ancora capito che moglie o non moglie, incinta o non incinta, il comandante non cambierà mai!"

"Sassoin, ti prego, non è il momento. E poi Andrè sa bene come è fatta mia figlia, questo è stato uno dei motivi per cui ho favorito la loro unione!"

"Ih ih ih … Lo supponevo! Ih ih …."

"C'è poco da ridere Sassoin!"

"Padre, sembra essere tutto tranquillo, però che strano quei rumori!"

Gerard ribatte: " Comandante, probabilmente sarà stato il vento."

"Può darsi …."

Alain interviene: " Generale, se non avete più bisogno di noi, torniamo in camera nostra, siamo bagnati fradici."

"Si, andate pure!"

"Comandante, con permesso!"

"A dopo!"

Non appena i miei soldati si allontanano, mio padre ribatte: "Oscar, va a cambiarti immediatamente!"

"Padre, perché siete venuto a cercarci?"

"Ne parleremo non appena ci saremo cambiati, adesso andate!"

"Va bene, a dopo padre!"

Oscar ed io entriamo nella nostra stanza.

"Oscar, sei tutta bagnata. Avrai freddo! Adesso ti prendo un asciugamano."

Entro nella toilette e noto con piacere che l'oste ha accesso il fuoco e messo l'acqua a scaldare. Esco con un asciugamano, raggiungo la mia Oscar e la avvolgo tutta.

"Asciugati un poco e togliti i vestiti bagnati. Intanto io ti preparo il bagno. C'è già l'acqua calda, l'oste è stato davvero gentile!"

"Andrè, anche tu sei fradicio, non solo io!"

"Si si, lo so …. Ma adesso è più importante che tu non prenda freddo! Su dai Oscar, togliti i vestiti mentre io verso l'acqua nella tinozza!"

"Uff ….. e va bene Andrè! Certe volte sei davvero … oooh, lasciamo stare!"

Inizio a sfilarmi gli abiti, mentre guardo Andrè affaccendarsi con i secchi colmi di acqua, le essenze profumate e non so cos'altro.

Entro nella toilette con indosso ancora la camicia, mezza aperta, e le coulottes. Mi guardo attorno, l'ambiente è caldo e pulito, si sente il profumo degli olii che Andrè ha messo nell'acqua. La tinozza è già pronta al centro della piccola stanza. Sul pavimento in legno si vedono le gocce lasciate dai secchi. In un angolo, su una rastrelliera, sono appoggiati gli asciugamani puliti, vicino al caminetto.

"Vieni Oscar, dai". Dico avvicinandomi alla mia dolcissima sposa.

Sento le braccia di Andrè avvolgermi in un abbraccio, mi posa un bacio tra i capelli, poi sposta un braccio sotto alle mie ginocchia e mi solleva. In un attimo mi ritrovo nell'acqua calda e profumata.

"Andrè …. Ma ….. non è necessario …. E poi devo ancora sfilarmi la camicia e …." Dico arrossendo un poco.

"Ci penso io a te … tu pensa solo a rilassarti!"

Sento le mani di Andrè sfilarmi la camicia, poi prende un paiolo di acqua calda e la getta sui miei capelli. Sento l'acqua colare lungo la schiena, i capelli appoggiarsi sulle spalle. Poi le mani di Andrè iniziano ad insaponarmi, i capelli, le spalle, le braccia ….. e poi risalgono dal mio ventre. Lo sento soffermarsi sul nostro piccolo, una piccola risate riempie la stanza.

Mi appoggio con la schiena alla tinozza, mentre Andrè continua ad accarezzarmi.

"Andrè, ma tu così prenderai freddo ….. io ….. se tu volessi ….."

"Oscar …. Io ….." la voce di Andrè è un sussurro, sento il suo calore sul mio collo. Andrè è dolce, tenero, passionale.

"Andrè ….. vieni … qui ….. con me" dico tutto in un soffio, emozionata, imbarazzata. Voglio Andrè, qui, ora, con me, voglio la sua pelle sulla mia …. Ma non so come dirglielo ….

"Oscar, io ….. Oscar ti …. Se entro …. Io ….sono un uomo Oscar, un uomo che ti ama e ti desidera"

Vedo Oscar abbassare la testa e sussurrare appena "Anche io Andrè … anche ….. io"

Non me lo faccio ripetere, mi sfilo rapido i miei abiti ed entro nella tinozza, stringendo forte a me la mia Oscar.

Sento le sue gambe attorcigliarsi ai miei fianchi, le sue mani appoggiarsi alle mie spalle. La stringo forte a me, la bacio, la accarezzo.

"Oscar tu ….. davvero, sei sicura? Tu non sei stanca? Stai bene? Perché io posso … anche aspettare ….." vedo Oscar staccarsi un poco, mi guarda di sottecchi e mi dice piano, in un sussurro "Ma io no, non posso aspettare….io….ti amo Andrè!"

Le sue parole mi lasciano senza fiato, la guardo negli occhi, ha una luce calda, un sorriso incantevole, le gote un poco arrossate. La desidero, e so per certo che anche lei mi vuole.

Ci amiamo così, stretti nella tinozza, in un abbraccio. Sento Oscar aggrapparsi alla mia schiena mentre mi perdo in lei, nella sua dolcezza, nel suo amore.

I nostri gemiti riempiono la stanza, alcuni soffocati dai baci, altri liberi.

Oscar è ancora tra le mie braccia, appoggiata con la schiena al mio petto. La stringo forte, la accarezzo.

"Oscar, stai bene? Io ….. non vorrei averti fatto del male …"

"Andrè, tu mi fai solo del bene, amore mio …." Poso le mie mani sulle sue e mi lascio cullare nel suo abbraccio.

Restiamo stretti così per un tempo che a me sembra infinito, piano mi assopisco, cullata dal caldo dell'acqua, dal profumo di rosa, dalle braccia forti del mio Andrè.

Oscar si è addormentata, il suo respiro è regolare. Però l'acqua si sta raffreddando. Mi dispiace svegliarla, vorrei restare così a lungo. Piano inizio a baciarla, dietro ad un orecchio, poi sul collo.

"Uhm ….. Andrè …. Tu …"

"Io niente … vorrei solo prenderti in braccio ed asciugarti …."

"Uhm ….. davvero? Solo questo?! Ih ih"

"Beh …. Insomma …. Io …."

"Andrè, ormai ho capito … sei instancabile … io …"

Prendo in braccio la mia Oscar, la sollevo, esco dalla tinozza tenendola stretta a me. Poi la appoggio a terra, la vedo sorridermi, maliziosa, mentre la avvolgo in un caldo asciugamano.

"Ora ti aiuto ad asciugarti … e magari vado a prendere due cioccolate calda, va bene? Tu però ti metti comoda, seduta davanti al caminetto, ad asciugarti"

"Va bene, però asciugati anche tu un poco, e torna presto!"

Poso un bacio rapido sulle labbra della mia amata, vado nella stanza da letto, apro l'armadio alla ricerca di una camicia pulita.

"Oscar, hai visto la mia camicia bianca? Quella su cui la nonna ha ricamato le mie iniziali. Era qui, ma non la trovo"

Raggiungo il mio Andrè avvolta nell'asciugamano, "Andrè, era nell'armadio questa mattina!"

"Non importa, ne infilo un'altra, e vado a prendere la cioccolata. Dopo cercherò meglio! Ma tu resta qui, al caldo. Mi raccomando, aspettami!"

"Ah ah …. E dove vuoi che vada?!"

Sono disteso sul letto, osservo Anna spazzolarsi i capelli, mi guarda dal riflesso dello specchio, mi dice: "Armand, caro, come ti senti?"

Mi sollevo appena, poggio la testa sui cuscini, guardo Anna attraverso lo specchio e ribatto: " Mi sento indolenzito ma, tutto sommato, sto bene!"

Poso la spazzola, raggiungo il mio Armand, accarezzo il suo viso, gli poso un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, mi stringo a lui e dico: "Armand, ti ricordi quando abbiamo trascorso quella meravigliosa vacanza a Ceriale in Liguria?!"

"Come potrei non ricordarlo amore mio! Appena seppi che eri ospite di tua cugina e … quell'uomo non era con te, ti raggiunsi immediatamente! … Ricordo che dissi alle autorità ecclesiastiche che andavo a Napoli da alcuni parenti, invece corsi da te!"

"Armand, è stato il mese più bello della mia vita! Io non ti aspettavo di certo, la tua fu una sorpresa, una meravigliosa sorpresa!"

Stringo a me Anna e le sussurro: " Ricordo che è stato il periodo più sofferto della nostra vita: mi sfuggivi, non volevi vedermi …"

"Armand, decisi di scappare … temevo il tuo amore e ciò che io provavo per te!"

"Qualche giorno prima, ti dichiarai il mio amore!….. Ricordo quando ti ho baciata in sacrestia, scappasti da me, dicendomi che non eri una donna di facili costumi … capii, che tu mi amavi …. "

"Fu in quella occasione che decisi di allontanarmi da te. Avevo paura e decisi di andarmene.

"Anna, sapevo che mi amavi e, così, ti raggiunsi! …. Anna … quanti ricordi sulla spiaggia! …. Le passeggiate, le promesse d'amore e poi, sei stata mia! … Un mese d'amore meraviglioso!"

"Armand, quanto ti ho amato! … Ti amo Armand!"

"Anna, ti prometto che trascorreremo tante altre vacanze meravigliose! … Sai, mi piacerebbe portarti in Normandia! C'è una villa di famiglia a pochi passi dal mare …"

"Ci sei mai stato Armand?"

"Pochissime volte da bambino, però, mi piacerebbe tornarci con te!"

"Ah ah ah … Armand, credo che ce ne vorrà del tempo, dovremo aspettare prima la nascita del nostro bambino."

"Certo … ma sappi che un giorno ci andremo, te lo prometto!"

Stringo a me la mia dolce Anna e la bacio ….

Ho appena lasciato mia figlia Oscar ed entro nella mia stanza, devo cambiarmi immediatamente, sono tutto bagnato.

In tutta fretta apro il primo cassetto e tiro fuori gli asciugamani, apro un secondo e prendo i vestiti puliti e la biancheria intima.

Rovisto, sussurro: "Ma dove sono le coulottes che Marguerite mi ha regalato prima di partire?! Possibile che siano rimaste nel bagaglio sulla carrozza?! No, impossibile! Ricordo perfettamente di averle messe nel cassetto… ma non le trovo."

Tiro fuori tutto ma nulla, non ci sono. Con lo sguardo cerco la mia parrucca ma non c'è nemmeno quella, borbotto: "Ma com'è possibile! Prima le coulottes e adesso anche la mia parrucca! Eppure ricordo bene che l'avevo lasciata sulla poltroncina, che strano! …. Forse l'avrò riposta nell'armadio … ma non credo …."

Apro le ante ma non la trovo, sussurro: " Possibile che qualcuno l'abbia presa?! …. Non può essere …. Non vorrei che ci fossero dei ladri all'interno di questa locanda… "

Riapro il cassetto e prendo le prime coulotte che mi capitano, vado in bagno mi cambio in tutta fretta, spalanco la porta della mia stanza, mi affaccio dalla feriata delle scale e con tono grave e deciso, urlo: "OSTE… OSTE!"

Dal banco dei liquori sento la voce del vecchio, mi asciugo le mani e mi precipito e dal piano basso, rispondo: "Signore cosa succede?"

"OSTE, QUALCUNO E' ENTRATO IN CAMERA MIA?!"

"Stamattina, mia figlia ha riordinato la vostra stanza, mentre eravate di sotto a fare colazione …"

"Oste, mi riferisco a dopo che sono uscito?!"

"No, Signore. E poi, nessuno del personale è autorizzato ad entrare nelle stanze dei nostri clienti, dopo averle riordinate."

"Umm …"

"Scusate Signore ma forse è successo qualcosa?"

"Certo! Oste, mancano alcune cose dalla mia stanza!"

"OH SIGNORE! NON VORRETE ACCUSARCI DI FURTO?! SIGNORE, NOI SIAMO GENTE POVERA MA ONESTA!"

"OSTE NON GRIDATE CHE CI SENTO BENISSIMO!"

"Scusate Signore, non era mia intenzione mancarvi di rispetto! Oh Signore, mi dispiace davvero! Magari rimarrete nel dubbio …"

"Oste, a parte la vostra famiglia e il garzone, avete altra gente al vostro servizio?"

"Le donne della casa ma Voi mi avete detto di non averne bisogno ed io, per un paio di giorni, le ho mandate via. Quindi, ci siamo soltanto noi, che per tutto il giorno ci siamo occupati della cucina!"

"E va bene oste, adesso potete andare! …. Comunque questa faccenda non può finire in questo modo!"

"Con permesso Signore!"

Mi allontano stringendo le mani al grembiule, entro in cucina e borbotto: " Accidenti, questa proprio non ci voleva!"

"Padre, cosa vi succede, perché siete agitato?"

"Aldo, il vecchio francese, poco fa, mi ha chiesto se qualcuno è entrato nella sua stanza!"

"Ma padre, nessuno di noi entra nelle camere degli ospiti se non per pulirle …"

"Infatti, è ciò che gli ho detto!"

"Ma cosa è successo?"

"A quanto pare il vecchio non trova alcuni oggetti personali …"

"COSA! Oh padre! Non vorrei che ci accusassero di furto! Noi siamo gente onesta, povera ma onesta."

"E ciò che gli ho detto."

"Vi ha creduto?"

"Non lo so. Dove sono gli altri?"

"Mia madre e mia sorella sono al mercato con il garzone …"

"Aldo, spero che i francesi non ci denuncino ai gendarmi. Ed io che speravo che fossero contenti del nostro servizio e ci lasciassero una lauta mancia. Che sfortuna figliolo!"

"Oh padre … è un vero peccato!"

Sono sdraiata accanto a mio marito, la mia mano è stretta alla sua, con le dita gli solletico il palmo. Spero che in questo modo si svegli.

"Oh caro, ti prego svegliati! …. Charles, possibile che tu debba ancora dormire! …. Amore mio … ti prego, comincio davvero a preoccuparmi!"

"Ohhhh …. Che male ….."

Sento la voce del mio Charles! Finalmente parla!

"Dove ti male amore mio?! … Su, avanti parla … ti prego …."

"Jo … jo …."

"Cosa! Finalmente!" Avvicino l'orecchio alla sua bocca e dico: " Su, avanti tesoro, parla! … Cosa vuoi dire alla tua cara Joséphine?! …."

"Ohhh … Jo …"

"Charles, parla ti ho detto!... Coraggio!"

"Ohhh …. Jo …"

"CHARLES! So perfettamente qual è il mio nome! Voglio sentirti dire altro! Come ti senti?"

"Ohhh …. Jo …"

"Charles, stai forse sognando di noi?! Caro, se ti svegliassi, il tuo sogno diverrebbe realtà! … Coraggio … fatti forza!"

"Ohh … Oh… Oh …"

"Charles, cosa fai senza di me! Svegliati, prima di prendere qualche iniziativa! … Magari lo facciamo insieme …"

"Ohhh … Oh …."

"Adesso basta Charles Louis Maurice de Liancort! Svegliati ed esaudirò tutti i tuoi sogni, anche quelli più nascosti! … Va beh che credo di aver esaurito tutte le idee e soddisfatto i tuoi desideri! Ma ti ordino di riprenderti! VELOCE!"

"Oh … Oh …."

"OHHH BASTA! SVEGLIATI CARO!"

"Oh …. Oh …."

"NOOOO …. MI PREOCCUPI CHARLES! Sono davvero disperata …"

All'improvviso sento bussare alla porta.

"AVANTIIII!"

La vedo aprirsi, è mia sorella Marianne, entra a passo felpato e dice: " Si può sapere perché stai urlando in questo modo?! Ho l'impressione, sorella, che tu stia diventando isterica!"

"COSA! IO ISTERICA?!"

"Lo vedi?! Stai urlando senza motivo …."

"Marianne, a te pare poco che mio marito giaccia inerme in questo letto, quando so perfettamente che lui è un uomo pieno di vitalità?!"

"Joséphine, evidentemente lui ha bisogno ancora di riposare …"

"Anche se fosse così sorella, che si svegli, che mi parli, che protesti, invece, non fa che dormire e dire: OHHHH ! … Cosa significa quel OHHHH?! ….. AHHHHH MARIANNE AIUTAMIIII…. NON CE LA FACCIO PIU'!"

"Calmati sorella! Possibile che ti riduca in questo modo?!"

"Certo! E poi volevo vedere te al mio posto …"

"Impossibile mia cara. Io non ho mai sfinito Loui, come tu hai fatto con Charles!"

"Marianne, il tuo è un rimprovero, o sbaglio?!"

"Oh cielo! Non è possibile!"

"Ohh … Jo ….."

"Sentito Marianne?! E' l'unica cosa che dice … ohhh …"

"Ih ih ih …"

"Marianne, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?"

"Nulla! Ma tu lascia riposare tuo marito …."

"Ohhh … Oh … Jo ….."

Vedo mia sorella precipitarsi al capezzale del mio povero cognato, gli prende la mano e con tono deciso gli dice: " Charles, sono qui, avanti svegliati…."

Vedo il mio Charle, schiudere lentamente gli occhi, il suo sguardo vaga nel vuoto e sussurra: "Ti prego Jo … basta … sono stanco, ho bisogno di riposare … abbi pietà di me …"

"COSA! CHARLES, NON VORRAI DIRE CHE E' COLPA MIA SE TI SEI RITOTTO IN QUESTE CONDIZIONI?!"

"…. Jo … non urlare … ti prego ….."

"Si, va bene amore ma tu non dire certe cose, non sarebbe giusto che tu mi facessi sentire in colpa …."

"Jo …. Sono stanco … ti prego … lasciami dormire …"

"Charles ma sono più di ventiquattro ore che stai dormendo, possibile che tu non senta la necessità di andare nemmeno in bagno?"

"Jo …. Ti supplico …. Lasciami dormire …."

"Bouuuu … Haaaa … povera me! Marianne, mio marito sembra morto! Ahhhhh …"

"Ma quale morto sorella! I morti non parlano e tuo marito ha espresso il desiderio di essere lasciato in pace."

"Ahhhh ….. Ohhhhh … CHARLESS!"

Mio marito mi guarda e con un fil di voce sussurra: " Jo… ho fame …"

"Si, certo caro! Vado immediatamente dall'oste a farti preparare un buon pasro nutriente! … Aspetta caro, tra poco arrivo. Ma tu non addormentarti più, capito?!"

Con un fil di voce mio cognato mormora: " Si …. Jo …"

"Sorella, tu rimani con mio marito, assicurati che non si addormenti. Io vado di sotto per assicurarmi che mi preparino qualcosa di MOLTO nutriente."

"Si … vai pure Josèphine, terrò compagnia Charles."

"Grazie Marianne!"

Vedo mia sorella lasciare in tutta fretta la stanza, mi avvicino a mio cognato, mi guarda, gli dico: "Charles, come ti senti?"

"… Stanco … molto stanco …."

"Immagino, sei debilitato e poi non mangi da ore."

"… Marianne ….. non ce la faccio …. Vorrei tornare a casa …"

"Charles, ti comprendo, noi tutti siamo stanchi ma dobbiamo reagire."

"Si …. Cognata, ma io davvero … sono prive di forze. Ti prego, cerca di farglielo comprende a mia moglie, non vorrei che fraintendesse …"

"Ci proverò Charles, adesso sta tranquillo!"

_**Puglia**_

_**Trani, il castello di Federico II**_

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, sei pensieroso, cosa ti succede?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, mi chiedi cosa mi succede?! Ma hai visto l'ultima trovata delle Arpie?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ti riferisci al breve racconto che stanno scrivendo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto! Quelle due, non solo stanno mettendo a nudo ciò che sta accadendo all'interno di "Avventura," ma stanno anche raccontando, in modo comico, ciò che è successo prima che cominciasse tutta questa storia con "Vacanze in Normandia!" Marguerite, tu le hai viste?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Chi, le Autrici?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, loro …"

_**Marguerite: **_"No Augustin … ma credo che tra poco saranno qui con le nostre ospiti."

_**Generale:**_ "Umm … immagino che ti riferisca alle lettrici?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, proprio loro. Lo sai che le donzelle ci raggiungono in qualsiasi posto! A proposito, dove siamo? Cos'è questa piazza? Vedo un castello medioevale e, prima, siamo passati davanti a una cattedrale. Augustin, però hai visto che meraviglioso posto?! Il tutto si affaccia sul mare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ho visto Marguerite! Almeno le Arpie ci conducono nei posti più belli d'Italia!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, dobbiamo ammetterlo, l'Italia è davvero splendida! … Aspetta Augustin … qui c'è scritto: Castello di Federico II …. "

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma in quale città ci troviamo?"

_**Marguerite: **_" Non lo so … aspetta, chiedo a quei passanti …"

_**Generale:**_ " Scusate monsieur, ci sapete dire in quale paese ci troviamo?"

_**Primo passante: **_"Ma come, non sapete di essere a Trani? Ma non avete visto il famoso castello di Federico II?! E la Cattedrale?! E che dire del porto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm .. Si .. grazie Signore, siete stato molto gentile!"

_**Primo passante: **_"Tze … ma quelli da dove arrivano?"

_**Secondo passante: **_"Secondo me, saranno scappati da qualche manicomio! Non sanno nemmeno dove si trovano. Certa gente è davvero matta!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin guarda! Le Autrici e le donzelle sono davanti al portale del castello, ci stanno aspettando! E ci sono anche le nostre figlie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente le Arpie sono arrivate! Su, presto Marguerite, raggiungiamole."

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio, a me non saluti?"

_**Generale:**_ "Debbo parlare con le Arpie …"

_**Australia: **_"E no! La precedenza va prima a noi lettrici e questa volta parlo io per prima!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg …"

_**Australia: **_ "E' inutile che protesti, tanto prendo la parola anche contro la tua volontà!"

_**Terry: **_"Scusateci, ma qui fuori fa molto caldo, preferirei che entrassimo nell'atrio del castello."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, indubbiamente è così Arpia! ….. Ecco qui si sta molto meglio."

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, è risaputo che all'interno dei castelli si sta molto meglio …"

_**Terry: **_"Vero Aizram, sembra quasi che ci sia l'aria condizionata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, cosa stai guardando?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin guarda … qui è affisso l'albero genealogico di re Federico II …"

_**Generale:**_ "E allora, cosa ci trovi di tanto strano?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin leggi qui …"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dove ho puntato il dito, leggi … qui è scritto che Manfredo IV, discendente di Federico II ha sposato la marchesa Beatrice di Saluzzo verso la fine del 1200 …."

_**Generale: **_"Armand, hai sentito?! Pare che un'antenata del primo marito di tua moglie fosse parente della marchesa Beatrice."

_**Armand: **_"Ti prego fratello, non nominarmi quell'uomo che tanto ha fatto soffrire la mia dolcissima sposa. Tra non molto Anna avrà il nostro nome."

_**Australia: **_"Sentito vecchiaccio? Quindi lascia in pace tuo fratello e sua moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ " Gattaccia, non credo che sia il caso che vi arrabbiate in questo modo!"

_**Australia: **_" Dunque … Oscar, voglio parlare prima con te …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ditemi madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia: **_"Oscar Oscar Oscar! Predichi bene ma razzoli male, moltoooo male!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non capisco, cosa volete dire …"

_**Australia: **_"La tua testardaggine e incuranza stanno portando problemi... di chi è la colpa se sei nata donna e sei pure incinta? Beh, si.. forse per quello si potrebbe incolpare Andre! Ahahaha"

_**André: **_"Cosa! Incolpare me?! Ma madamigella, dopo vent'anni di attesa, non credete che è giunto il tempo che Oscar mi dia un figlio?"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo André … Ih ih … come dici, era l'ora della riscossa! Ah ah ah … comunque, Oscar dici tanto del mio tesoruccio.. lui e le sue ... espressive letture.. ih ih ma almeno LUI non crea problemi! E te l'aveva anche detto tempo fa.. ti ha chiamata Madame perché stai per diventare madre.. sei donna! Donnnnnnnnnna! Ma tu no!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non capisco madamigella Australia. Comunque, donna o madre, Alain non deve mancarmi di rispetto."

_**Australia: **_" Devi sbatterci la testa contro i problemi, giusto? Bene! Adesso vedi quelli che TU stai creando.. cosi impari! Non la vuoi proprio capire... anche André ci ha provato... ma tu niente! Spero, anche se non credo! Purtroppo che i soldati riescano almeno a darti una bella strigliata! Tutta meritatissima, assolutamente!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non credete di esagerare madamigella?"

_**Australia: **_"Certo che no! .. Solo vecchio pazzo.. per una volta mi spiace veramente per te... certo che hai fatto un meraviglioso lavoro con tua figlia... e infatti ora ne paghi le conseguenze! Ahaha ehhhh! Hai un po' di rompicapi in questi giorni eh? I sodomiti Oscar e Andre, Jo flagello di dio e Armand!"

_**Generale:**_ "Per una volta tanto avete ragione gattaccia. Le mie figlie mi stanno dando davvero un mucchio di problemi."

_**Australia: **_ "Oh povera Jo... qui la cosa procederà per le lunghe, se conosco solo un po' le "care" Arpie! E' inutile provare a commuoverle.. non ne ricaverai nulla, il fico rimarrà comunque secco ahaha ... però … guarda il lato positivo…."

_**Generale:**_ "Io non vedo lati positivi."

_**Australia: **_"Invece si che ci sono! Nel momento in cui .. Charles rinascerà dalle ceneri come la fenice... sarà anche più focoso di prima... oserei chiamarlo Superstallone o Superman... ahahah.

_**Generale:**_ "OHHH SANTO CIELO! Ma che modo di esprimersi!"

_**Australia: **_" Ih .. ih … E allora si, che non avrai neanche il tempo di respirare ne tanto meno lamentarti! Ahaha. Su su, abbi pazienza! Prima della puntata 200... parlerò con le autrici per farti questa gentile concessione!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, non avete alcun bisogno di convincere le Arpie per tenere "impegnati" mia figlia e quel buono a nulla! Tanto lo farebbero comunque! E poi.. ih ih … per adesso anche loro nada de nada! Ih ih … Vero Arpie?"

_**Aizram: **_"Verissimo Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Perfetto! L'astinenza è ciò che ci vuole a mia figlia! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_" Ehehe tu caro Armand... goditi la pace prima della tempesta.. o TRA le tempeste (prima e dopo) ahaha hai dato ma anche PRESO tanto iihihih almeno puoi goderti la vicinanza di Anna, sempre Carletto permettendo ihih .."

_**Armand: **_"Se ci penso, mio sento ancora peggio: sono settimane che non riesco a stare con Anna!"

_**Australia: **_" Rilassati, tanto arriverà quel momento e se ci pensi è un vero aiuto aver tante nipoti in giro... un momento una, un momento l'altra... puoi sempre contare sul fattore free babysitting! Ihihihih. .. e su Elena pure.. ormai anche lei fa parte o quasi della famiglia! Ahaha.."

_**Armand: **_"Lo spero davvero Madamigella! Non potete immaginare quanto desideri mia moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … coraggio fratello! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Daii- cerchiamo di farvi tornare tutti vivi e vegeti a casuccia... comunque tra tutti, mi sa che le persone più normali sono i pseudo-banditi.. ahahah. Che bravi... sopravvivere a voi in effetti richiede un grande sforzo! Ahahaha intanto aspetto TREPIDANTE il nuovo attacco di madame pom pom.. e dell'altra svasata! Gesù... veramente quella vuole morire di morte propria.. non ci tiene a diventare anziana.. ahaha già rido prima di leggere quel che succederà! Ahaha.

E si! Avventura sulle Alpi porta sempre il buon umore! Ihihih…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh certo! Aspettate che scopra che quella Madame pom pom ha rubato le MIE mutande …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ed io che scopra che Armandina la svaporata ha rubato la camicia di André …."

_**Terry: **_"Generale, Oscar, calmatevi! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo! Voi due vi divertite, invece mio padre ed io non ci divertiamo affatto!"

_**André: **_"Calmati Oscar, ricordati che aspetti la nostra bambina …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, te l'ho già detto una volta: sono incinta non malata!"

_**Australia: **_"Ps: sto amore di Oscar e Andre... ferisce gli occhi! Ihih le scene del loro amoreggiare ihihih ah, beata gioventu!"

_**Generale:**_ "ESATTO! Tutta colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"No, aspettate Generale, se mai è tutta colpa di Aizram: è lei che descrive i momenti d'amore degli sposini!"

_**Aizram: **_"COSA! Ma Terry non è vero, lo fai anche tu!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, ma io non descrivo i particolari, a quelli ci pensi tu! Ricordi la vasca da bagno?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Uhmm .. Dannazione, non ricordatemelo!"

_**Dhaira:**_ "Rilassatevi Generale, adesso colloquiate con me se non vi dispiace!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo donzella, per me è un onore, dite!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Certo che i gendarmi non me la raccontano giusta...I miei tesorucci non stavano facendo niente di male! E poi, ma come si fa a scambiare una donna, in evidente stato di gravidanza, per un uomo solo per l'abbigliamento?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame, è quello che ho pensato anch'io. Ma a quanto pare nel vostro paese le donne vengono scambiate per uomini. Forse è accaduto anche a Voi?"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ah ah ah … Generale siete davvero spiritoso, comunque nel nostro tempo certe cose non accadono. "

_**Generale:**_ "Mi fa piacere Madame, peccato però che accadano solo e soltanto a noi!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ih ih …. Generale, Armandina mi sembra che vuole fare la fine del pollo allo Spiedo! "Andreuccio non si tocca!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, adesso rispondo io! Certo che Armandina vuole fare una brutta fine! Guai, dico guai a lei, se non lascia in pace mio marito! Lui è mio! Unico e ineguagliabile!"

_**André: **_"Ohhh … Oscar, vita mia! Ti amo …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite che meraviglia!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Guarda come si amano! Di questo passo, mi assicuro la discendenza!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, sei davvero impossibile."

_**Tetide:**_ " Ma qui non si può nemmeno fare una passeggiata in santa pace! Possibile che tutti li scambino per dei sodomiti? Eppure Trento è una città bellissima."

_**Andrè: **_"Avete perfettamente ragione Madame! Trento è una città bellissima e per poco in chiesa ci linciavano. Certo che questa missione la ricorderò più per le nostre avventure che per Riccardo e i suoi uomini!"

_**Lupen:**_ Carissimo Generale Jarjayes, preparate una tomba, perché se Oscar scopre che Armandina ha preso la biancheria intima di André, stavolta la infilza davvero con la spada! "

_**Marguerite: **_"E che dire delle mutande di mio marito! Madame Lupen, sono davvero adirata. Non appena quella madame pom pom sarà mia ospite a palazzo, la metterò al suo posto, contateci!"

_**Lupen: **_" Immagino madame! Generale, anche voi state attento a leggere il libro che vi ha regalato Alain, perché se ve lo trova Madame Marguerite, non sarete infilzato con la spada perché lei non la sa usare, ma certamente dovrete dire addio al talamo nuziale! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ti prego moglie mia, non ascoltarla …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Zitto Augustin! Anche con te farò i conti!"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOO!"

_**Sonia: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Sonia, si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Sonia: **_"Ah ah … Scusatemi Generale ma lo scorso capitolo è stato troppo divertente! Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, lo sapevo! Tutti ridono tranne me!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Detto questo, Terry ed io vogliamo ringraziare tutti coloro che ci votano, sia su Efp che su Wattpad. Grazie amiche!"

_**Generale: **_"Autrici abbiamo un discorso in sospeso noi tre!"

_**Aizram: **_"Veramente ci siamo accorte che è da un pezzo che ci guardate in uno strano modo."

_**Terry: **_"Generale si può sapere perché guardate male me e Arizram?"

_**Aizram: **_" Vero Generale, per tutto il tempo che Vi siete intrattenuto con le nostre ospiti non avete fatto altro!"

_**Generale:**_ "E me lo domandate pure? So che ci sono altre missive, ma non me le consegnate!"

_**Terry: **_" Come! Ma Generale a cosa alludete? … Noi davvero non capiamo …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah...fate pure finta di non capire! Chiaro!

_**Aizram: **_"Il Generale è arrabbiato perché non l'abbiamo informato circa la sbirciatina che abbiamo fatto nel suo passato!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non credo che abbia nulla di cui lamentarsi! .. E poi, Generale, se avete sulla pubblicazione di "Vacanze in Normandia," cosa ci direte quando scriveremo di voi e di madame Marguerite? Sapete, mi riferisco alle gesta eroiche della vostra gioventù! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME! Guai a Voi! Perché non mi avete detto nulla? Sappiate che io so tutto! Leggo tutto! E quello che scrivete non mi piace per nulla! Mettere così in piazza gli affari della mia famiglia... ah...povero me! Ma ora datemi le mie missive!

_**Terry: **_" Aizram, le hai portate?"

_**Aizram: **_"No Terry.. ..non sono indirizzate al Generale ma a noi! Quindi...ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sarebbe a dire? Io le Voglio! Comunque! Ed ora muovetevi o sguaino la mia spada! Ah.. Marguerite...aiutami tu!"

_**Terry: **_" Aizram, davvero non le hai portate?"

_**Aizram: **_ "Terry...veramente... Tu vuoi proprio darle al Generale? Se proprio proprio proprio vuoi..."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, lo sai che per me non fa alcuna differenza. Se vuoi dagliele altrimenti non farlo."

_**Generale:**_ "EHI...ARPIE! Io le esigo!"

_**Terry: **_"Uff.. e va bene Generale! Siete davvero prepotente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, gli diamo le missive?"

_**Terry: **_"Per me va bene tutto. Decidi tu …"

_**Aizram: **_"Gliele diamo."

_**Terry: **_"Ok .. Scccc. Sentiamo cos'altro dice …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame...ma davvero non c'è neppure una missiva per me?"

_**Aizram: **_" Generale, sinceramente non ricordo, dovrei rileggerle."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame...su...leggete...di sicuro le mie estimatrici mi avranno scritto anche in quel racconto! Di sicuro mi sostengono nella scelta dello sposo per Oscar!"

_**Terry: **_" Aizram, tu lo sai?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry...io credo che nessuna lettrice voglia Victor come sposo. Di sicuro sostengono il Generale quando dice che Oscar é migliore di Victor...ma per il resto...tutte vogliamo Andrè! Ah...Andrè..."

_**Terry: **_" Mi pare ovvio! Chi non vorrebbe André come sposo! Non siete d'accordo Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sgrunt... Certo! È buono, remissivo, obbediente... Voi tutte sognate un uomo così! Se fosse stato nobile lo avrei scelto subito, altro che Victor...!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ahhhh quindi lo ammettete?! Generale, anche nella puntata 37 dell'anime lo avete detto …"

_**Terry: **_" Ma no Aizram, io l'ho vista quella puntata. Il generalalone molto diplomaticamente da la sua benedizione alla loro unione, e che unione! Ih ih … Lo fanno prima del matriomonio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sgrunt...non parlatemi di questi episodi! E poi a me quel finale non piace. A tale proposito, badate bene a Voi...tutti in ottima salute! E che sia un parto veloce ed indolore! CHIARO?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … Ma certo Generale! Sarà un parto non solo indolore ma anche MOLTO comico! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Comico?! Come sarebbe a dire?!"

_**Aizram: **_" Comico, comico. Desiderate assistere?"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA?! Il parto é una cosa da donne! Ma Vi pare una cosa da dire?!"

_**Terry: **_"Si certo certo! Ih ih … Vedrete…."

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITE! Accorri!"

_**Marguerite: **_" Caro non urlare in questo modo! A volte temo davvero che mi renderai sorda!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma...Marguerite! Le hai sentite?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo! E ne sono felicissima! Augustin ma ci pensi! Oscar non soffrirà e probabilmente durante il travaglio riderà. Autrici vi prego, riservate lo stesso trattamento anche alle mie altre figlie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedremo madame!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, e se ve lo chiedessi io?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, tu sei il meno indicato dperchiedere una supplica alle Autrici, meglio che ci pensi io."

_**Generale:**_ "Hai ragione Marguerite, come sempre! … Bene, detto questo, tirate fuori le missive, presto!"

_**Aizram: **_"E va bene, eccole qui, sono Vostre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Fate vedere … Ops … non capisco …"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite ma… hai scritto alle Arpie?! Perché?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, il mio era un atto dovuto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non capisco, spiegati!"

_**Marguerite: **_" Ecco il mio è un modo per ringraziarle …"

_**Generale:**_ "E si può sapere per cosa?! Visto che ormai la nostra famiglia è sulla bocca di tutti?!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Augustin smettila! E' per merito loro che la nostra vita è felice, CHIARO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! Secondo me stai andando fuori di testa!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, secondo te, perché madame gli ha mentito? Quella lettera è di una nostra nuova lettrice, non sua."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma, sinceramente non capisco, vediamo cosa succede, ascoltiamo…."

_**Marguerite: **_"Allora caro, vuoi leggere la corrispondenza che ho inviato alle Autrici?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco …. Veramente … Marguerite sono confuso!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Solo perché ho scritto una lettera alle Autrici?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, lascia che la leggano Aizram e Terry, tu non puoi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Hai ragione! E va bene Arpie, forza leggete!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, pensi di leggere ad alta voce?"

_**Aizram: **_"Perché no! Infondo, oltre al generale, sappiamo tutti che la missiva appartiene a madame Marguerite!"

_**Terry: **_"Che confusione! Giuro che io non ci sto capendo nulla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Rilassati Terry, lasciami leggere! …. Generale, ascoltate ….

È naturale che la mia figliola sia la migliore. Il mio intuito di madre parla chiaro: lei non è fatta per essere una moglie sottomessa. È un soldato, il padre le ha dato quell'educazione, ma lei anche di indole non è una pappa molle. È una Jarjayes, non è fatta per Victor. Troppo tenero. Ci vuole ben altro per lei."

_**Generale:**_ "Io sono confuso più di prima …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma perché caro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ma perché hai scritto una missiva?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ora basta Augustin! Esigo che tu risponda!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come, la lettera l'hai indirizzata alle Arpie, non a me!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Poche chiacchiere e rispondi, come se io fossi una lettrice qualunque!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nooo .. tra poco impazzisco! … "

_**Marguerite: **_"Avanti, sbrigati!"

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene, mi arrendo! … Dunque, è chiaro che a Oscar quel pappamolle di Victor non va bene, ed è per questo motivo che alla fine ho optato per André! … Soddisfatta Marguerite?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Soddisfattissima Augustin! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, avanti passate alla prossima."

_**Generale: **_"E' di madamigella Perla …. Ed è indirizzata a voi, non a me!"

_**Terry: **_"Adesso avete capito perché non vi abbiamo detto nulla? Comunque fa nulla, leggete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non mi permetterei mai, è vostra, prego!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su, quante storie, noi non siamo gelose, dopotutto, fate parte della storia! Su, avanti, leggete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi date il vostro permesso?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo!"

_**Generale: **_"E va bene, ma non si dica di me che sono uno spione ed un invadente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Questa poi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa sono quelle risate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah .. Nulla, avanti leggete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Agli ordini Arpia!" Dunque …. Wow che bella litigata hanno fatto i rispettivi genitori. Beh forse il generale si renderà conto di aver preso un granchio stavolta, Victor non è proprio adatto ad Oscar. Tra tutti quanti, lei è quella che si diverte in questa situazione. Divertentissima storia ragazze, complimenti un altro bel capitolo! "

Arpie, a quanto pare anche mia moglie si sta divertendo! Marguerite, sappi che da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su caro, coraggio … ancora tre settimane e ti accoglierò a palazzo a braccia aperte!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, almeno questo mi consola!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il generale non sa ancora cosa lo aspetta al suo ritorno! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"E noi non glielo diremo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Si può sapere voi due cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehmm .. nulla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non vi credo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin non arrabbiarti …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, come non potrei, ma le hai sentite?! Hanno riso. E quando le Arpie lo fanno in quel modo, è sicuro che ci sono guai in vista."

_**Terry: **_"Generale, volete leggere anche la lettera di Lupen?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio, ormai non mi ferma più nessuno, anche se è indirizzata a voi!...

Bellissimo e divertente questo capitolo ! La conversazione fra i consuoceri mi ha fatto morire, Oscar mi sembra già molto gelosa di Andrè, anche se ancora non lo sa …. La Contessa Girodelle ha ragione a dire che la bionda non è adatta ad uno come suo figlio! Ci vuole solo il bel moro per Oscar!...

E, si, lo so! Solamente André sa come prenderla. Come pure gli altri generi che ho: solo loro riescono a tenere a bada le mie figlie!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, sono delle Jarjayes!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, tu non fai che ricordarmi che sono delle Jarjayes, ma ti ricordo che Oscar è gelosa come te!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ti pare che non lo debba essere?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ehmm … Madame, Generale non litigate. Meglio che leggiate le altre missive …"

"_**Generale:**_ "Meglio, altrimenti rischio di discutere con mia moglie e non voglio! …. Dunque, chi altri vi ha scritto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, questa si che è bella! Le lettere le abbiamo ricevute noi e lui esige leggerle."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non fa nulla, forse è meglio così: almeno ci divertiamo ancora!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, hai ragione. Prego Stratega! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Umm … adesso mi prende anche in giro!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Mi pare ovvio caro: guarda cosa fai, leggi la corrispondenza altrui!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, è mio diritto sapere, visto che tutto ruota intorno alla mia famiglia! …..

E' di madame Tetide, scrive …

Dice che ho capito quale sono le cose più giuste da fare! …. Mi pare ovvio: è nell'interesse di mia figlia! Come avete scritto, Oscar deve restare autonoma e un marito fedifrago per lei non va bene. Rischierebbe di rimanere vedova il giorno stesso delle nozze, e questo proprio non va bene, visto che da lei mi aspetto l'erede Jarjayes! E riguardo alla sorella del capellone …. Umm .. prevedo guai. Povero me, chissà cosa accadrà?!"

_**Aizram: **_" Forza! Ci sono altre due lettere dal mondo di EFP. Questa è di Rajahmao!"…"

_**Generale:**_ "Date qua! …. La donzella dice che Nanny e una grande perché ha paragonato Victor a una bottiglia di profumo, ed è scoppiata a ridere da sola! ... Madame, debbo ammettere che Nanny ha ragione: quel ragazzo puzza troppo per i miei gusti, infatti non riesco proprio a immaginarmelo accanto a mia figlia! .. Arpie …"

_**Autrici: **_"Sissignore .."

_**Generale:**_ "La donzella dice che siete fantastiche ... la vostra vena comica è un toccasana per colorire la giornata! … Ma! Io non so, cosa ci trovino tutti di così divertente?!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Rajahmao!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedo che ce n'è un'altra, è di madame Maria 1974 …. Adesso leggo…. Ummm … non so se la donzella ride di me, oppure se ne dispiaccia …"

_**Aizram: **_"Avanti, leggete!"

_**Generale:**_ " Ascoltate Arpie …. Ahahah povero Generale. Complimenti sapete far nascere sempre un sorriso con le vostre storie. La lettura è veloce e allegra.

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … ma no Generale non ride di voi, Maria ha detto semplicemente che si dispiace di voi, tutto qui! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma, almeno ho un supporto!"

_**Virginia:**_ " Generale, adesso che avete finito di leggere le missive, se permettete dedicateci qualche minuto …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo madame Virginia, ditemi …"

_**Virginia: **_"Carissimo amico siamo appena tornati dalle ferie al mare e leggere di Oscar ed André mi ha fatto ripensare a me ed al mio sposo al mare come loro.  
Vi aspetto a Roma visto che le "arpie "vi stanno facendo girare l'Italia."

_**Generale:**_ "Mia cara amica, sono nelle mani delle due Arpie! Povero me! Se loro decideranno di ritornare a Roma, io ci sarò!"

_**Virginia: **_"Carissimo coraggio…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehhh tanto coraggio! Io ci provo a convincerle."

_**Virginia: **_"Se ci riuscirete, avrete madame Margherite e tutte noi dalla vostra parte."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie mia cara amica!"

_**Simona:**_ "Buongiorno Generale! Chiedo venia per i miei interventi a... singhiozzo ma sono rientrata a lavorare a tempo pieno e tra il lavoro (turni di 12 ore), il mio adorato gatto si chiama Oscar, vi ricorda qualcuno? "

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Madame avete dato il nome di mia figlia a un gatto?! Santo cielo, cos'altro debbono ascoltare le mie orecchie!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, non è il caso di arrabbiarvi. La nostra amica, è così affezionata a vostra figlia che ha chiamato Oscar, il suo gatto."

_**Simona: **_ "Vero generale. Io adoro vostra figlia è la mia eroina! Dunque dicevo che , e la ricerca di una nuova abitazione ... le giornate volano via. Leggo sempre delle vostre dis...avventure ma ho poco tempo per commentare."

_**Generale:**_ "Non fa nulla madame, l'importante è che vi divertiate anche voi, come tutte le altre donzelle."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Però Terry, finalmente il generale comincia a comprendere!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, I due sposini sono sempre più... pucciosi! Se continuano così faremo fatica a riconoscere in vostra figlia l'algido Comandante! Saranno gli ormoni della gravidanza? Credo piuttosto la scoperta dell'amore, quello vero, puro e travolgente per l'uomo della sua vita. Anche la presenza costante e silenziosa di André sta cambiando, la consapevolezza di essere ricambiato (secondo me pensa ancora sia un sogno) lo rende più... audace e nel vostro tempo questo può portare dei guai... "

_**Generale:**_ "Sia ben chiaro: tutta colpa delle Arpie non di André. Lui ha resistito per ben vent'anni e non vedo perché non dovrebbe resistere per altri venti!"

_**Tutti: **_"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH …"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, cosa avete tutti da ridere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Nulla! AHA HA HA HA …."

_**Generale:**_ "Nemmeno se avessi detto qualcosa di strano!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, per quanto riguarda le... letture cui voi ed i bravi soldati della guardia vi state dedicando... sicuri che non vi provochino più nostalgia di quella che curano?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non credo madame …."

_**Simona: **_"Però su una cosa sono decisamente d'accordo con Josephine... Oscar, madame Marguerite non siate troppo rigide, invece di vedere questi libri come dei... rivali o bollarli come sconvenienti, provare a ... usarli insieme ai vostri mariti! Vedrete che ne sarete ... estremamente soddisfatte! Su, prendete esempio da Jo x una volta!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohhh … ma …. Madre avete sentito?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo cara! Che imbarazzo!"

_**Simona: **_"Arpie, possibile che Alain e Gerard non possano vedere le proprie moglie nemmeno nel siparietto? Alain sta per diventare padre e Gerard non ha fatto in tempo a mettere l'anello al dito della moglie che è stato reclutato! ... concedetegli qualche momento di intimità, cosa vi costa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Uhmm.. Terry che ne pensi?"

_**Terry: **_"Boh … magari nel prossimo siparietto, chissà!"

_**Simona: **_"Ribelli o meglio, Banda Bassotti... rendetevi utili e fate in modo di dimostrare che non siete un pericolo ma una risorsa x la missione, così il Generale può rilassarsi almeno un po' ed anche voi... non avreste bisogno di essere accompagnati anche alla toilette!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Madame, le arpie … ehmm .. le Autrici, al riguardo hanno già confabulato e hanno deciso che non appena ripartiremo, succederà qualcosa che farà riflettere il generale che deciderà di farci proseguire il viaggio slegati. Non mi è permesso dire altro, non vorrei che le Arpie si arrabbino e cambino idea!"

_**Simona: **_" Mi fa piacere Riccardo! … Victor... ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di baciare la tua fidanzata pensando a... altro? Rientra subito in te! Mi hai ricordato un certo svedese che considera una bellissima donna come il suo... migliore amico! E glielo dice pure! E nel momento meno opportuno! Per fortuna che tu eri troppo impegnato con... la bocca x parlare altrimenti la figuraccia sarebbe stata quasi della stessa portata!"

_**Victor: **_ avete perfettamente ragione ma non è facile dimenticare colei che ho amato tanto …"

_**Generale:**_ "Hai visto figliolo? Hai parlato al passato, ciò dimostra che stai dimenticando mia figlia."

_**Victor: **_"Lo spero generale!"

_**Simona: **_"A proposito, Arpie, ma ... un incontro di box tra ... la Svezia e la Francia... magari per beneficenza, magari nel siparietto, giusto x riequilibrare alcuni torti..."

_**Aizram: **_"Ci penseremo ….."

_**Simona: **_"Armandina! Cosa diavolo ti sei messa in testa? Ma sai cosa ti potrebbe succedere?! Va bene che sei... tonta ma così rasenti il suicidio! Vuoi capirlo o no che Oscar è la migliore lama di Francia? E poi... non ti vergogni? Nel nostro tempo quello che fai si chiama stalking! Dai, guarda altrove e fattene una ragione, sono 30 anni che André non ha occhi che per Oscar, non penserai che cambi proprio adesso che ha coronato il sogno di una vita? Dai, su... va a cantare in un altro cortile! Guarda la Banda Bassotti, un single ci sarà pure no?"

_**Armandina: **_"Ma io amo André! AHHHH … BOUUUUU …"

_**Simona: **_"Anche voi madame pom pom... il Generale è fedele, fedelissimo! Probabilmente ha ispirato lui il motto dei nostri carabinieri: "nei secoli fedele". Questa strana e ... meravigliosa famiglia fa della fedeltà la sua stessa ragione di vita! Su, anche voi, voltate lo sguardo altrove e lasciatelo stare. Certo è un bell'uomo, colto, affascinante, con un fisico scolpito e occhi che trafiggono ma... non sono per voi, fatevene una ragione, il Generale è e resterà per sempre fedele ad una sola donna, Madame Marguerite!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Sarà come dite madame, ma intanto … Auuugustinnn ti ho rubato le mutaaaaandeeee! Stanotte le metterò sotto il cuscino, magari ti sogno nel letto con me!"

_**Marguerite: **_"AHHHH COME OSATE?! VENITE QUI!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"NOOOO AIUTOOOO SALVATEMI!"

"_**Generale:**_ Ah ah ah … Ve la siete cercata madame pom pom."

_**Simona: **_"Armand, quando starete meglio vi consiglio sedute di allenamento sia nella spada che nel corpo a corpo, il vostro abito talare non vi protegge più e dovrete imparare a difendere voi stesso e la vostra famiglia. Anche per avere più polso e maggiore ammirazione dai vostri figli, soprattutto per quel peperino di Carlo."

_**Armand: **_"E quello che farò madame, statene certa. Adesso ho un altro compito: proteggere la mia adorata Anna e i miei due figli."  
_**Generale:**_ "Bene, mi sembra di avere conferito un po' con tutti, se ho dimenticato qualcuno chiedo perdono. 

_**Simona: **_Alla prossima avventura Generale, vi confido che attendo sempre con molta ansia gli aggiornamenti delle vostre Arpie, sono come un sorso di acqua fresca in questa calda estate, a tal proposito complimenti anche per il racconto delle vostre vacanze in Normandia.

Alla prossima dis...avventura! Un casto bacio a tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, altro tema caldo: Il nuovo racconto!"

_**Terry: **_"Adesso basta! Sempre a lamentarvi! Su, TRUPPA DA QUESTA PARTE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove ci portate Arpia?"

_**Terry: **_"Prima visitiamo l'interno del castello di Federico II e poi, andremo alla cattedrale .."

_**Generale:**_ "Benissimo! Armand, preparati che dobbiamo pregare per il mio François!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Signore, fa che arrivi quanto prima François, così mio fratello smette di tormentare tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo, ma prima Oscar e André dovranno rispettare i tre mesi che impone la chiesa!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah aha … si .. certo .. come no! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOOO E' PECCATO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Corri Terry …

_**Terry: **_"Aizram … scappiamo … A proposito Generale, Federico II era il padre di re Manfredi …."

_**Generale:**_ "Lo so cosa volete dirmi madame Arpia! Ma in questo momento sono troppo arrabbiato per temere le vostre ritorsioni! ARMAND! ACCIUFFIAMOLE!"

_**Armand: "**_Vai pure tu ad acciuffarle! Sappi caro Augustin che nemmeno io ho rispettato i tre mesi che ci impone la chiesa! Ih ih …"

"_**Generale:**_ Peccatore impenitente!"


	149. Chapter 149

_**Una cena a tre**_

Entro in cucina, dico all'oste: "Presto! Preparate una cena sostanziosa per mio marito!"

Vedo entrare come una furia una delle donne della comitiva, tutta affannata, con indosso dei vestiti tutti sgualciti, spettinata ma finalmente sollevata. Deve essere quella donna il cui marito dorme ininterrottamente da due giorni ….. poverina.

"Ehmm … signora? Voi siete una signora, vero?!"

"Ma come non si vede forse?! Anche se indosso gli abiti di mio marito, sono una donna e per di più incinta! Non vedete la mia pancia?! Certo che siete davvero distratto!"

"Scu … scusatemi, è che io non capisco chi siano gli uomini e chi le donne, sapete, siete una comitiva un pochino particolare …."

Uff ….. questi francesi, beato chi li capisce!

"Cosa vorreste dire, che siamo strani?!"

"No no … è solo che … Dio Santissimo, oggi va tutto male! Ma perché non me ne va una giusta?! Prima il furto e adesso …."

"Furto avete detto?"

"Si, il Generale, poco fa si è lamentato che nella sua stanza mancano alcuni oggetti."

"Dite davvero?! E chi li avrebbe rubati?"

"Non lo so signora ma vi assicuro che noi siamo gente onesta."

"Ditemi, sapete cosa manca nella stanza di mio Padre?"

"Padre?! Quindi il Generale è vostro padre?!"

Adesso sono ancora più confuso …. Quell'uomo è davvero strano! Anche questa figlia indossa abiti maschili ….. povero me! Che caos!

"Ma certo!"

"V prego, mettete una buna parola e ditegli che non siamo dei ladri!"

"Si certo, parlerò con lui! Su, poche storie e preparate una cena molto calorica per mio marito!"

"Certo Signora!"

"Bene …"

"Scusatemi Signora ….."

"Cos'altro succede?"

"Ecco, giusto per non sbagliarmi ma quante donne siete, sapete, non vorrei commettere l'ennesima mancanza."

"Siamo in quattro."

"Quattro! Oh Signore! Ed io, nemmeno me ne sono reso conto! Ma ditemi chi sono le altre tre signore?"

"Le mie sorelle e la moglie di mio zio! E siamo tutte incinte!"

"Oh Signore! Ospito quattro donne incinte nella mia locanda e non ne so nulla! Signora, di qualsiasi cosa necessitiate dite pure, siamo a vostra disposizione!"

Siete davvero gentile monsieur, ma adesso l'unica cosa che mi serve è una cena sostanziosa per mio marito. A proposito, non avreste una bella bistecca al sangue?"

"Cosa! Ma …"

"Sapete, mio marito è un tantino debilitato ed ha bisogno di nutrirsi al meglio per recuperare le forze."

"Signora, più che dargli una bistecca al sangue, io consiglierei di mettere nelle pietanze delle spezie per …. Ehm … rinvigorirlo."

"Rinvigorirlo? Con delle spezie? Dite davvero! Le avete?"

"Certo Signora, Vi assicuro che sono ottime per recuperare le forze perdute!"

"Non ci posso credere! Ascoltate monsieur, mettetene in abbondanza nella minestra, se mio marito si ristabilirà prima di quando immagino, saprò ricompensarvi …"

Vedo la donna sorridere compiaciuta, felice. Le nostre spezie sono miracolose, se ho ben inteso qual è il problema … sono sicuro che lo risolleveremo!

"Oh grazie signora! Vedrete non rimarrete delusa. Datemi qualche minuto e tutto sarà pronto, tra meno di mezz'ora Vi porterò la cena in camera!"

"Benissimo, aspetto di sopra!"

"Si, certo, prego Signora!"

Non appena la donna lascia la cucina dico a mia moglie: "Hai sentito?!"

"Certo, ci vuole poco a capire che la signora soffre di crisi d'astinenza. Giovanni, spero che quelle spezie non facciano male a quell'uomo, lo sai che si ottiene un buon risultato ma solo con chi è in salute …"

"Oh Giuseppina, sta tranquilla, vedrai che la signora rimarrà soddisfatta. Su dai, prepariamo la minestra!""

"La preparo subito, ma io insisto: quell'uomo non sta bene, potrebbe fargli male."

"Su niente storie, sbrigati!"

"Come vuoi …"

Mi precipito di sopra ma, prima di tornare nella mia stanza, decido di andare da mio padre ma prima passo davanti alla porta di mia sorella Oscar, tendo l'orecchio, origlio e mormoro: "Non si sente nulla, eppure sono in camera. Di sicuro quei due se la staranno spassando! Dopo tutto il tempo che hanno perduto, mi pare ovvio SE solo Charles non fosse in quelle condizioni! ! Ahhh Beati loro!"

Mi sono appena cambiato, prendo carta, penna e calamaio e decido di scrivere alla mia amata Marguerite, quando all'improvviso sento bussare.

"Non è possibile, non c'è un attimo di pace. Adesso chi sarà?! … AVANTI!"

"Padre, posso entrare?"

"Ah sei tu Joséphine, cosa succede?"

"Vedo che state scrivendo una lettera, è per mia madre?"

"Per chi altri potrebbe essere?! Certo!"

"Vi manca, vero?"

"Mi pare ovvio! Ma dimmi, cosa succede? Forse Charles non si è ancora ripreso?"

"No, cioè si …. si è svegliato …"

"Finalmente, era ora! Joséphine, il fatto che si sia svegliato non significa che tu lo debba assillare, non so se mi spiego."

Mio padre mi guarda dritto negli occhi, con uno sguardo che intimorisce. Più lo guardo e più mi rendo conto che mia sorella Oscar è identica a lui. Non c'è modo di sorprenderlo, di scomporlo.

"Si, certo. Però Padre, temo che sarà molto difficile che ritorni vigoroso come un tempo. Io lo vedo malissimo… Sing … sing …"

Lascio la penna, mi alzo dalla sedia e raggiungo mia figlia. Le accarezzo il viso e le dico con un tono di voce un poco raddolcito: "Tranquillizzati, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà!"

Mi getto tra le braccia di mio padre e scoppio a piangere: "OHHH Padre! Bouuu … Ohhh … sing .. sing …"

Tiro fuori il fazzoletto dalla tasca, asciugo il viso di mia figlia e dico: "Su figliola non fare così, tra qualche giorno, tuo marito tornerà quello di sempre!"

Povera figliola. Certo è una donna esigente, molto simile allo zio Claud, però è davvero preoccupata per il marito. Mi fa una tenerezza vederla in queste condizioni, disperata, in lacrime.

"Lo spero … aaahhh … sing …"

"Joséphine, sei venuta da tuo padre per sfogarti?"

"Sing … non solo … sing …"

"Cos'altro c'è, su avanti … parla …"

"Sing … Padre, ho appena saputo che qualcuno Vi ha derubato …"

"Beh … ecco … non trovo la mia parrucca …"

"Dove l'avevate messa?"

"Sono sicuro di averla messa sulla poltroncina e non l'ho trovata …"

"Che strano ….. "

"Padre, avete un'idea di chi potrebbe essere entrato nella vostra stanza?"

"No. Tu hai sentito qualcosa?"

"Veramente, mi sono addormentata al capezzale di mio marito e mi sono svegliata quando ho sentito delle porte sbattere, credevo che fosse il vento."

"Chissà...ma stai tranquilla che lo scoprirò...uhm...ora vai da Charles"

"Si, certo … tra poco serviranno la cena in camera. Ho dato ordine all'oste di preparare qualcosa di sostanzioso. Spero che si riprenda quanto prima …"

"Si...ma tu lascialo stare tranquillo! Hai compreso ?!"

" Si, certo, non dubitate padre. Bene, vi auguro un buon riposo."

"Si, grazie. Ora vedo se Oscar scende per cena!"

"Padre, vi consiglio di non disturbare mia sorella." Dico sorridendo, mia sorella è molto occupata …. Beata lei che ha un marito funzionante! Il mio invece ….. povera me!

"Uhm...e perchè Joséphine?"

" Come perché?! Possibile che Voi non lo capiate?! Oscar e André sono sposati da poco, e come se non bastasse, lo hanno fatto in tarda età, quindi hanno molto tempo da recuperare e poi, domani mattina, partiremo o sbaglio?"

"Joséphine! Tua sorella deve riposare. Adesso vado a bussare. Sgrunt …"

Ma che figlia che mi ritrovo! Possibile che non sappia pensare ad altro? Per fortuna che Oscar non è come lei. Oscar è assennata, morigerata, tranquilla.

"PADRE! Forse Voi non siete stato giovane?! E poi toglietemi una curiosità, quando mia madre era incinta Voi non la toccavate?"

Guardo mia figlia, ha un'aria divertita che non promette nulla di buono!

"JOSÉPHINE! Smettila!"

"E no! Adesso mi rispondete, visto che non fate che tormentarci con le Vostre ramanzine! Su avanti, rispondete! Per caso, quando mia madre era incinta, vi siete chiuso in un monastero, o cosa!"

"Umpf ... io... sono stato in missione! Sei contenta ora?!"

"Si, certo, ma non credo che le Vostre missioni durassero nove mesi, allora?""

"BASTA! Non sono cose che ti riguardano!"

"Ecco … non appena si parla di certi argomenti, volete che io taccia. E va bene, tanto con Voi è inutile discutere! A proposito Padre, avete trovato interessante il libro che Vi ha regalato Alain? Sapete, il mio è spettacolare, dopo che l'avrete letto ce li scambieremo."

"JOSÉPHINE! VAI DA CHARLES!"

" Certo che vado da mio marito. Ma Voi non mi avete risposto! Su avanti, dopo mi darete il Vostro?"

"Si...certo. Umph...ed ora vai!"

" Ma si può sapere perché siete tanto ritroso? Io non ci trovo nulla di male che ci scambiamo certe letture. E poi, non appena tornerete a casa, potrete sperimentare i libri nel nuovo letto in compagnia di mia madre. Credo che a lei non dispiacerà affatto! Ih ih ih …. A dopo Padre!"

"Umpf...a dopo Joséphine!"

Ma che figlia che ho! Se fosse stata un maschio sarebbe normale, ma una donna...povero me!

In tutta fretta mi avvio verso la mia camera, quando vedo arrivare il garzone con il vassoio in mano. Mi avvicino e gli dico: "Dai a me, ci penso io!"

"Si Madame! Ecco, a Voi!"

Mi appresto ad entrare nella mia stanza, vedo mia sorella al capezzale di mio marito, le dico: " Marianne, spero che tu sia riuscita a tenere sveglio Charles….."

"Si, certo Joséphine. Ha fame. Ma vedo che gli hai portato la cena. Allora vi lascio!"

"Grazie Marianne! Ah .. sorella, sai che nostro padre ha subito un furto?!"

"Un furto? Oh santo cielo!"

"Si, qualcuno è entrato nella sua stanza e ha rubato la sua parrucca."

"Oh povero padre! Bene, ti lascio!"

"Marianne, hai dato ancora di stomaco?"

"No, per fortuna. Spero di non avere altri problemi..."

"Mi fa piacere! …." Mia sorella lascia la camera ed io dico: "Charles, devi cenare caro. Devi riprenderti quanto prima!

Guardo mio marito. È pallido, appoggiato ai cuscini. Non riesce neppure a reggersi su da solo. Poveretto. Spero che questa cena, e le spezie, lo facciano riprendere!

"Oh cara...grazie! Ehm...Joséphine...mi aiuteresti? Io sono stanco..." dico mentre mi appoggio ai cuscini, distrutto. Spero che mia moglie mi imbocchi ... io non ho la forza di tenere in mano una posata!

"Ma si, certo caro! … Charles, hai davvero una brutta cera! Caro, quella incinta sono io, non tu! Possibile che si siano invertiti i ruoli?! Tu sei distrutto e affranto, ed io invece mi sento forte e vigorosa come un guerriero spartano! Su, coraggio, mangia che ti voglio funzionante. Lo sai che quando sono incinta divento più esigente, per tua fortuna!"

"Cara Joséphine! Sei una moglie eccezionale...ma ora...ah...sono stan...stanco. Aiutami a mangiare...uhm..."

" Si, certo che ti aiuto! Certo che se ti vedesse la tua povera madre ridotto così, morirebbe di dolore. Per fortuna che ci sono io accanto a te, per curarti e per darti piacere! A proposito caro, non appena avrai finito di cenare, ti mostrerò un libro davvero interessante. Sai, mi piacerebbe fare tutto ciò che è illustrato!"

"Oh...cara...non ap...appena...mi sarò...ristabilito...uhm...buo a la cena! Però sono stanco...tanto..."

Guardo mio marito delusa e penso: spero che l'intruglio che ha messo l'oste faccia immediatamente il suo effetto. Sono due giorni che Charles è in queste condizioni, non posso soffrire ancora per tanto tempo!

Esco dalla mia stanza e mi avvicino alla porta dei miei cari sposini. Voglio assicurarmi che Oscar stia bene, ha preso troppa pioggia. Mi avvicino alla porta, sento un lieve chiacchiericcio. Bene, fare conversazione é un ottimo passatempo. Busso deciso.

"Oscar, Andrè. Posso entrare?!"

Siamo seduti su un divanetto, abbracciati, mentre ci sussurriamo parole dolci, sogniamo il nostro cucciolo, Andrè mi stringe, mi accarezza, mi bacia ….. purtroppo però il nostro idillio è interrotto dalla voce di mio padre. Uffa, mai che ci lasci in pace!

"André, mio padre! … André.. Ih ih … per fortuna che ci siamo rivestiti, altrimenti …."

"Non farmici pensare Oscar! Vado ad aprirgli. Tu resta qui vicino al camino, per asciugarti i capelli!"

Vado verso la porta, giro la chiave ed apro.

"Generale, prego entrate pure!"

"Finalmente! Ma quanto tempo che ci hai messo André! … Figliolo, mia figlia si è cambiata? Non vorrei che si fosse raffreddata!"

Guardo il Generale, è davvero preoccupato per Oscar. In fondo è un buon padre, troppo apprensivo ma buono.

"State tranquillo! Ha fatto un bel bagno caldo. Ora si sta asciugando i capelli. Ma accomodatevi. Abbiamo già preso una cioccolata calda dopo il bagno!"

"Benissimo … mi fa piacere!" Entro nella stanza e vedo mia figlia davanti al camino, è tutta presa ad asciugarsi i capelli. "Oscar, André, devo chiedervi una cosa …."

"Padre, prego accomodatevi sulla poltrona. Mettetevi pure comodo."

"Grazie, figliola! … Oscar … vedi, durante la mia assenza, qualcuno è entrato nella mia stanza ed ha portato via alcuni oggetti personali …"

"Oggetti personali?! Quali Padre?!" Dico mentre lancio una veloce occhiata ad André, seduto al mio fianco sul divanetto.

" Ecco … non trovo la mia parrucca e … ehmm … le … le coulottes che tua madre mi aveva regalato prima che partissimo per la missione."

"Andrè...hai sentito?! Le coulottes... vedete Padre, manca una camicia di Andrè dall'armadio ... e se a Voi manca un indumento tanto personale ... a me viene in mente una sola spiegazione! Andrè prepara le spade!"

Adesso quelle due assaggeranno la mia spada. Questo è davvero troppo! Io le infilzo, le passo da parte a parte, poi le porto sotto dall'oste e le cucino sul caminetto. Quelle due pazze, tale padrona, tale cameriera! Non credo proprio che le sopporterò fino a casa!

" Ma Oscar … a cosa stai pensando?"

"Secondo Voi Padre?! Chi potrebbe volere degli oggetti così ...particolari! Ma questa volta io le rimando a Torino con il sedere in fiamme! Se non posso passarle a fil di spada almeno salo i loro didietro! Vedrete!"

André mi guarda con sconcerto e dice: "Oscar, davvero pensi che siano state loro?!"

"Certo! Quelle due sono un vero flagello! Ma vedrai ... carichiamo i moschetti di sale e le sistemiamo! Ih ih ih..."

Oscar ha una strana luce negli occhi, in questo momento fa davvero paura. Certo, ha ragione, ma credo che ora stia esagerando. Sarà per via della gravidanza ma a me pare più impulsiva del solito.

Mio marito continua a guardarmi con preoccupazione e mi dice: "Ti prego Oscar, non vorrei che ti scagliassi contro madame Battista e Armandina senza che tu abbia le prove…"

"Uhm...quindi tu cosa suggerisci di fare?! E non dirmi di non fare nulla! Rivoglio la tua camicia!"

Perché tu sei mio, penso tra me e me ... mio, solo mio, tutto mio. Sorrido al pensiero ….. mio …

"Oscar, per accertarci, dovremmo fare una perquisizione e non mi sembra il caso! … Voi, Generale, cosa ne pensate?"

"Uhm...dovremmo cercare delle prove. In ogni caso, se manca anche una tua camicia, Oscar ha ragione. Recupereremo tutto, parola di generale!"

"E va bene Padre, saremo cauti ma la verità verrà fuori! … Etciù …"

"Oscar! Figliola! Tu...stai bene? Hai preso freddo?! Andrè! Ti ho affidato MIA figlia! Guai a te se si ammala!"

Povera cara, nel suo stato non può ammalarsi! Andrè non si prende abbastanza cura della mia piccola.

" Ma … Generale …. Oscar, stava benissimo …."

"Etchum..."

"Ecco...hai sentito? Ha starnutito di nuovo! Andrè!"

" Ma … Generale! … Oscar, come ti senti?"

"Sto bene...etchum...state tranquilli!"

"Tranquilli dici! Oscar, non fai che starnutire e domani mattina all'alba partiremo! André, provvedi affinché la stanza sia riscaldata, e metti a letto mia figlia, su sbrigati!"

"Ma Generale, credo sia il caso di fare cena, Signore. E poi dobbiamo organizzarci per domani!"

"Si, ma dopo cena, Oscar si metterà a letto SOLO per dormire. Intesi André?!"

"Sissignore. Certo Signore! State tranquillo. Oscar starà al caldo, riposerà tranquilla!"

"Umm … bene, meglio far portare la cena in camera. Oscar è meglio che non esca."

"Si, certo. Come volete."

"Etchum...dico, siete impazziti?! Qui decido io!"

Guardo Oscar, si sta arrabbiando. Ha ragione, suo padre vuole decidere per lei. Povera cara, quanto la amo.

"Oscar non sei in condizioni di decidere, è chiaro! Devi salvaguardarti, sei incinta!"

"Padre! Smettetela! Etchum...sto benissimo!"

" Se stai bene, allora perché starnutisci?! ANDRE'! Va a chiamare immediatamente il medico!"

"ANDRÈ! NON USCIRE DA QUESTA STANZA!"

Oh Santo Cielo! Povero me! Tra moglie e suocero...prevedo guai… devo trovare una soluzione in fretta, o qui mi faranno diventare matto.

"Ehm...e se facessimo cena assieme? Intendo noi tre..."

" Appunto caro ragazzo, è proprio ciò che intendevo: una cena a tre!"

"COSA?! MA...Padre! Perchè?!"

" Come perché?! Dobbiamo discutere degli ultimi dettagli del viaggio e voglio farlo con voi due. E poi, voglio sincerarmi che tu non stia molto male, altrimenti mando a chiamare immediatamente il medico."

"Uff...Padre, siete davvero impossibile. Comunque va bene. Ceneremo assieme."

"Ohhh … Finalmente mia figlia comincia a diventare ragionevole! André, figliolo, fa portare la cena in camera."

"Oscar, posso andare di sotto dall'oste?!" Dico un poco preoccupato. Perché se mi dice di no, io davvero non so come uscire da questa guerra di famiglia!

"Cosa volete, che ci vada io?! Certo che si, Andre!"

"Va bene, vado. Ma tu non agitarti e non arrabbiarti!"

"Ma io non sono arrabbiata, non lo vedi che sono calma, calmissima?!"

"Si si, certo. Allora io vado e torno rapido. Voi due non litigate, non discutete, non muovetevi!"

Certo, non è mica arrabbiata la mia Oscar, è solo furiosa. Io mi chiedo perché il generale debba farla arrabbiare in questo modo. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, sconsolato.

" Ohhh … Adesso basta! Ma cosa credete voi due, che sia una bambina?! Etciuuu …"

"No Oscar. Sei il mio adorabile diavoletto biondo!"

Dico uscendo rapido dalla stanza, scoppiando in una sonora risata.

"Santo cielo Padre! Tra Voi e André mi fate sentire un'ammalata. Dovete smetterla, io sto benissimo."

"Si certo...intanto starnutisci..."

Guardo mia figlia, ha gli occhi un poco arrossati, è pallida con le sole gote rosse. Spero che non abbia la febbre. È tutta colpa di Andrè! Le ha fatto prendere freddo …. Povera cara!

"Cosa volete che sia un semplice raffreddore?! Vi ricordo che ho preso parte alle missioni più disparate, in qualsiasi situazione! E adesso Vi prego, chiudiamo il discorso."

Uff...che figlia! Testarda, orgogliosa, cocciuta, fiera, forte, decisa ….. insomma, è uguale a me!

"Oscar...figliola, io non metto in discussione il tuo valore ma...François è piccolo, lui ha bisogno di cure ed attenzioni. Dimmi, vuoi una copertina?"

Dico guardando il pancino finalmente visibile della mia ultimogenita, usando un tono di voce il più possibile basso, dolce.

"NO!"

"Va bene, come vuoi. Dobbiamo organizzarci per ripartire. E purtroppo la strada sarà tutta in salita!" Mentre dico ciò vedo rientrare Andrè.

"Tra venti minuti arriverà la cena in camera! Vedo che siete rimasti tranquilli! Ih ih..." Mi siedo accanto alla mia Oscar e le sfioro appena una mano.

Andrè si accomoda sul divanetto, seduto al mio fianco. Sento la sua mano sfiorare appena la mia ed un brivido correre lungo la schiena. Il suo profumo, il suo sguardo dolce ….. quanto lo amo.

"Oscar, te la senti di viaggiare a cavallo? Tanto andremo piano, ma le carrozze sono troppo cariche!"

"Certo Padre, per me non c'è nessun problema! Non sono malata, mettetevelo bene in testa!"

"Allora, se voi due siete d'accordo, io farei così: in una carrozza viaggerà la Marchesa Anna, che deve stare a riposo. In un'altra Charles, che temo non sarà in grado di andare a cavallo. Le tue sorelle e la contessina viaggeranno sui cavalli, sperando che resistano un'intera giornata in sella. La vecchia ..ehm...madame Battista e cameriera sui due muli. Farei zampettare le due bestiacce, così magari non abbaiano tutto il tempo, ma temo che madame le vorrà al sicuro, in carrozza. Divideremo i prigionieri tra la terza carrozza e il carretto. A cassetta, resterete tu Andrè, Sassoin, La Salle e Girodelle. Non vedo altra soluzione. Manderò una missiva al comando affinché ci mandino un piccolo numero di miei soldati a Vienna. Non possiamo continuare così! Ormai i soldati sono costretti a fare da cocchieri, così a controllare la via sono rimasto da solo, a parte Louis che fa quello che può e mio fratello. Tu Oscar, non obbiettare! Lo so che ci sei, ma ormai per te è meglio evitare di doverti battere, lo sai anche tu!"

"Credo che sia un'ottima soluzione Padre. Per me va bene! …"

"Andrè, tu cosa pensi?"

"Anch'io credo che sia una delle soluzioni migliori. Riguardo al bisogno di richiedere rinforzi, sono d'accordo con Voi Signore. E' diventato davvero difficile gestire la situazione con i prigionieri al seguito."

"A Vienna li libereremo. Ciò non toglie che a cavallo come scorta ci sono solo io! Così non può funzionare! Louis è migliorato, ma è lontano dall'essere un soldato. E mio fratello, tutto acciaccato... spero davvero che nessuno ci attacchi durante il prossimo tratto o saranno guai!"

I nostri discorsi vengono interrotti dal bussare alla porta. È la voce dell'Oste che chiede il permesso per entrare.

"Signori.. ho portato la cena!"

"Entrate, prego!"

Vediamo entrare il locandiere seguito dal figlio e dalla moglie, con tre vassoi colmi di cibarie.

"Figliolo, mentre apparecchio la tavola vai a prendere il resto! Su!"

Sgrano gli occhi stupita. C'è da mangiare pe persone!

"Andrè...ma...cosa hai ordinato per cena?!"

" Ecco, tu al villaggio mi avevi detto che avevi fami, poi è venuto giù l'acquazzone e così ….. Oscar puoi scegliere ciò che vuoi!"

"Ho capito, ma è troppo! Andrè...io non sono così capiente!" Rispondo sorridendo al mio dolcissimo marito. È davvero troppo apprensivo, a me basta poco, qui c'è davvero ogni cibaria possibile!

"Ih ih...beh figliola, devi mangiare per due! Bravo Andrè! Adesso sei un genero quasi perfetto! Guarda, c'è la zuppa, la selvaggina, l'arrosto, del pane, le patate...e poi i dolci. Solo...per te, figliola, niente vino!"

" Si, lo so Padre, non serve ricordarmelo!"

Uff … lo so da me che non posso bere vino, né birra, né cognac….. povera me!

"Sai...repetitia juvant! Bene, buon appetito ragazzi! Ho una certa fame! Ah ah ah!"

"Buon appetito Signore!"

"Padre, devo riconoscere che il vostro latino è davvero formidabile! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Grazie figliola. Ora però mangia! Per te e per François!"

" Charles, tesoro hai mangiato tutto, eri davvero affamato."

"Si cara...ma ora...sono stanco...sai...la...digestione..."

" Charles, ha un brutto colorito, sei pallido peggio di prima. Forse ti senti male?"

"No...ecco...la cena era...molto saporita...ma... ecco ... pesante! Urgh...Jo ... prendi un recipiente ... io ..."

" Cosa c'è caro ….. hai mal di stomaco o sbaglio …."

"Jo...coff..." Mia moglie mi porge un recipiente appena in tempo...questa cena...povero me! Ed ora devo anche andare alla toilette!

" CHARLESS! Si può sapere cosa ti sta succedendo?! Nemmeno se tu … tu … fossi incinta … cioè incinto …. che strano ….."

"Joooo! Aiutami! Sgronf...sputt..."

" AHHHHH … SANTO CIELO! CHARLESSS COSA TI STA SUCCEDENDO?! NON E' POSSIBILE!"

"Booooohhh sniffff Jooooooo! Sooobbbb Argh...la mia pancia! Ohi che male!"

Sono fuori di me, lascio la stanza, mi affaccio al corrimano e dall'alto urlo: " OSTE! ….."

"Madame! Arrivo, cosa succede?!"

" OSTE, MANDA IMMEDIATAMENTE A CHIAMARE UN MEDICO, PRESTO!"

"Si...si...subito Madame, ma per chi?!"

" Ahhhhh … per mio marito! Charles sta male dopo aver mangiato. PRESTOOO... VELOCE!"

"Ssssi...subito...madame..."

Torno in camera, e vedo Charles correre nella toilette, non fa nemmeno in tempo a chiudere la porta che sento che si sta svuotando. Sussurro: " Ma cosa sta succedendo al mio povero stallone?! Non fa che sentirsi male! Ahhh … POVERO MARITO MIO! Chissà quando si riprenderà!"

All'improvviso sento bussare alla porta, apro.

Vedo non solo la mia famiglia, ma anche Alain e Gerard, mio padre domanda: " Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo a Charles?"

"Ahhhh Padre …. Bouuuu …. Noooo … temo che non si riprenderà più … ahhhh …"

Mia sorella ribatte: " Io non capisco, ma cosa gli è preso, quando l'ho lasciato era stanco ma tutto sommato stava bene …."

"Ahhh Marianne … bouuuu … non so cosa sia successo ma all'improvviso si è sentito male: ha prima rigurgitato e poi è corso in bagno! AHHHH POVERO CHARLES! STA PER MORIRE! AHHHH …."

Sento una voce tenue provenire dal bagno: " Jo, ho semplicemente mal di pancia. Ti prego, non mettermi ancora in imbarazzo davanti alla famiglia e chiudi la porta!"

"AHHHH … NON VORREI CHE FOSSERO LE ULTIME PAROLE FAMOSE PRIMA CHE MUOIA! AHHHH CHARLESSS!"

Vedo mio padre accigliarsi e, con tono severo, ribatte: " Adesso basta Joséphine, temo che la gravidanza ti stia rendendo alquanto irrequieta! Forse è dovuta all'età avanzata!"

"Ma … ma … PADRE! IO NON SONO VECCHIA E NEMMENO MAL FUNZIONANTE. Potete chiederlo a mio marito se non mi credete!"

"Santo cielo Armand! Ma lo vedi quanti problemi che danno i figli?! Ahhh fratello, e pensare che per un momento ho invidiato il tuo status di prelato, invece anche tu hai preferito, come tutti noi poveri immortali, avventurarti nel mondo degli uomini sposati!"

"Ma … Augustin, cosa stai dicendo … io davvero non ti capisco!"

"Armand, ma non la senti mia figlia?! Mi sta facendo impazzire!"

"Padre, non sono io la causa del vostro isterismo ma è l'assenza di mia madre che vi rende tale. Purtroppo io ne so qualcosa, da quando Charles …. Non .. non … AHHHH BOUUUU … NON NE POSSO PIU' … AHHHH ….POVERA ME!"

"FRATELLO TI PREGO, ANCHE SE NON SEI PIU' UN PRETE, PORTA IN UN CONFESSONALE MIA FIGLIA!"

"Ma Augustin…."

"Zio …. Ahhh … mio padre è impazzito, ed io che pensavo che mi sostenesse! Ahhhh … bouuu …. Signore dammi la forza di resistere! Ahhhh … bouuuuu …"

Guardo mio marito e dico: "André meglio andare, tanto Charles non ha nulla se non un semplice mal di pancia."

"Va bene Oscar, meglio che ti riposi prima di rimetterci in viaggio."

Sorrido al pensiero del riposino che abbiamo fatto nel pomeriggio. Chissà, magari potremmo riposarci ancora insieme …

Le parole di mio cognato e di mia sorella mi agitano ancora di più e, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, sussurro: "Sing .. sing .. parlate bene voi due … sing … tanto avete appena finito di fare certe cose … poco fa … sing … ed io … NULLA! AHHHH …. SING …."

"Ora basta Joséphine! Stai davvero esagerando! … Armand, ti lasciamo da solo con lei, vedi di placare il suo isterismo. Giuro che non la sopporto più! .. E voi altri, lasciamoli soli! Sassoin, vedi di non fare quell'espressione da imbecille, sono già abbastanza agitato!"

"Sissignore! La Salle andiamo via!"

"Si Alain, andiamo. L'importante è che il marchese non abbia nulla di grave!"

Tutti lasciano la mia stanza, tranne mio padre e mio zio.

Mio padre dice: "Armand, ti affido mia figlia. Nell'attesa che Charles esca dalla toilette, vedi di impartirle una severa penitenza. Spero almeno che così, si possa calmare! Se no, chiama un esorcista! Vedi tu, fai quello che ritieni, purchè tu riesca a calmarla!"

"Padre, ma secondo Voi, io sono una donna che si confessa?!"

"Perché, forse non lo fai figliola?"

"MAI! L'ultima volta che l'ho fatto, è stato quarant'anni fa, il giorno prima che mi sposassi, ma solo perché fui costretta da padre Antonin, altrimenti non avrebbe officiato il matrimonio, nemmeno se poi lui non avesse mai fatto certe cose. Tutti sapevamo della sua relazione con Marion, la sua perpetua!"

Sorrido al ricordo di quei bei tempi, in cui il mio Charles ed io … Charles funzionava, eccome se funzionava! Ahhhh quanto mi manca!

"Ahhh Sentito fratello?! Quindi hai un bel po' di cose da ascoltare. Quindi armati di santa pazienza e ascoltala. Sono sicuro che si calmerà non appena si sarà sfogata. A dopo Armand e buona fortuna!"

Uff, per fortuna posso fuggire, lascio qui mio fratello. Che si occupi lui di mia figlia, lui è, anzi era, un sacerdote … senza dubbio saprà sopportarla! Ih ih ih

Vedo mio padre in tutta fretta lasciare la stanza, la chiude, guardo mio zio e dico: "Non ho più alcun dubbio: mio padre è fuori di testa, la lontananza da mia madre lo fa sragionare."

Mia nipote ed io rimaniamo da soli, lei mi guarda e tra i singhiozzi mi dice: "Davvero volete confessarmi? Sappiate che non Vi si addice … siete padre di due figli e non avete nemmeno la tonaca. Sappiate zio … con tutto il rispetto ovviamente, sareste davvero ridicolo! Sing … sing … A proposito zio, dove lo avete fatto la prima volta con Anna…"

"Cosa!" Ma cosa dici nipote? Ma sei impazzita? Io capisco tutto, ma queste non sono domande da farsi!"

"Sapete, mi incuriosite davvero tanto. Non riesco a immaginare come sia stato entusiasmante per Voi questo amore clandestino e immagino travolgente! Zio, dove avete dichiarato il vostro amore ad Anna, in chiesa, in canonica …"

"Josephine, smettila!"

"Zio ma dico, il marchese, possibile che non vi abbia mai scoperto?"

"Ora basta, è chiaro che non ragioni!"

"E no! Solo perché mi intriga la vostra storia d'amore io non ragiono?! Zio siete un ingrato, e pensare che Vi ho sostenuto dal primo momento che ho capito che siete l'amante di Anna!"

"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile! E poi, sappi che non ho mai considerato Anna come la mia amante, per me è stata mia moglie fin da subito!"

"Certo, certo zio … appunto, raccontatemi, l'avete fatto con la tonaca di sacerdote o di cardinale?"

"OHHH JOSEPHINE, TU FARESTI PERDERE LA PAZIENZA ANCHE AD UN SANTO! .. Oh Signore perdonatemi, non volevo bestemmiare!"

"E smettetela di chiedere perdono a Nostro Signore zio! Voi non avete fatto nulla di male se non amare! Non fate in modo che tutti questi sciocchi pregiudizi vi facciano vivere male! Allora zio, volete confessarmelo o no?! Vi giuro che non lo dirò a nessuno!"

"Basta! Me ne vado, sei davvero impossibile!"

"Ahhh zio … bouuu .. anche Voi mi abbandonate al mio dolore! Ahhhh … sing .. sing …"

"Nipote, non è mia intenzione abbandonarti ma tu mi devi promettere di non essere invadente …"

"Invadente io! Ma zio, solo perché Vi sostengo, sono invadente?! Zio, come avete appreso la notizia dell'arrivo di Carlo, eravate felice?"

"Basta, è inutile rimanere qui, tanto io non ti sono d'aiuto!"

"Invece si, mi distraete dai miei nefasti pensieri! Zio, credo che Voi non siate mai stato un buon confessore, siete come mio padre, iracondo. Poveri fedeli, sono sicura che li avrete fatti scappare tutti!"

All'improvviso, sento la voce di mio marito provenire dalla toilette: "Jo, ti prego, ho bisogno di riposare, lasciatemi solo…"

Guardo mio zio e sussurro: "Cosa ha detto Charles! Vuole rimanere solo?"

Guardo mia nipote, ha un'aria tutta scandalizzata. Suo marito osa dirle di lasciarlo solo ….. povero Charles, quando si sarà ripreso Joséphine gli farà pagare questa insolenza!

"Certo nipote, con te accanto non riuscirebbe a dormire. Andiamo!"

"No, un momento zio… davanti all'altare ho fatto una promessa al mio Charles: nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Io di qui non mi muovo!"

"Ti prego moglie mia, va con tuo zio, davvero ho bisogno di riposare …"

"Hai sentito Joséphine, su andiamo!"

"Nooo … povera me …. Sing … sing …"

Prendo per braccio mia nipote e alzando il tono della voce per farmi sentire da suo marito dico: "Adesso andiamo via Charles, porto con me tua moglie …."

"Grazie Armand, sei davvero gentile …"

"Sing… sing .. Zio, mio marito non mi vuole! Ahhhh …"

"Smettila Joséphine! Charles ha bisogno di tranquillità e con te vicino non può averla. Su vieni con me …"

"Dove mi portate zio?"

"Dove vuoi … di sotto o da tuo padre …"

"No! Da mio padre no! Lui si rifiuta di capirmi!"

"Allora andiamo di sotto e ci prendiamo una buona cioccolata calda, va bene?"

"Sing .. va bene zio! .. Zio, siete claudicante, mi dispiace davvero. Ma la cosa peggiore che potesse capitarvi è quella che non potrete giacere con Anna per ben quattro mesi! Povero zio, come farete?"

"Joséphine, l'amore è fatto anche di altro …"

"Zio, se volete, posso prestarvi un libro molto interessante. Sapete, me lo sono fatto prestare da Alain e un altro ce l'ha mio padre, sapete, almeno potrete consolarvi un pochino per queste quattro lunghe settimane!"

"Joséphine, ti assicuro di non averne bisogno."

"Ne siete davvero convinto zio?"

"Convintissimo. E adesso andiamo!"

"Sing … Grazie zio!"

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

"Madame ... Madame, posso entrare?"

"Si certo! Entra"

Vedo entrare Nanny, è piuttosto agitata, mi dice: "Madame Marguerite, di sotto c'è il garzone del falegname, vuole parlarvi ..."

"_Il_ garzone? Sarà per il letto nuovo! Andiamo subito Nanny! Vieni con me!"

"Ehmm .. vedete Madame ... da quanto ho compreso, pare che ci sia un problema. Comunque è meglio che parliate immediatamente con lui!"

"Nanny, speriamo che non sia nulla di grave ….. se al suo rientro Augustin non troverà il letto nuovo ….. non oso neppure immaginare cosa farà! Dai, andiamo di sotto!"

Madame Marguerite ed io percorriamo in tutta fretta il piano superiore, in un fruscio di sete e pizzi, per poi scendere di sotto dove ci attende impaziente il giovane falegname.

Madame è sempre perfetta, bella, forte, elegante. Ma con una dolcezza nello sguardo e nei modi che ha ereditato solo Marianne. Certo, Oscar è elegante, ma non ha la dolcezza di madame, almeno non con tutti. Solo ad Andrè riserva uno sguardo diverso. Ah ….. speriamo che rientrino in fretta!

Appena il garzone vede Madame Marguerite, stringe nervosamente il suo cappello tra le mani, fa un inchino e timoroso dice: " Buona sera Madame ..."

"Buonasera a Voi. Ditemi, la mia governante ha detto che avete bisogno di parlarmi"

" Si ... Madame ... vedete, sono venuto a darvi ragguagli circa il letto che dovevamo consegnarvi ..."

"Si, bene, ditemi. Spero che sia tutto pronto. Tra poche settimane arriverà mio marito e sapete quanto ci tiene ad avere un letto nuovo!"

" Beh ... ecco ... Madame, non so come dirvelo ..."

"Inizio a preoccuparmi. Su forza, parlate"

" Si .. certo... Madame, a causa di un disguido che abbiamo avuto nella falegnameria ... ecco ... non so come dirvelo ... Madame c'è stato un errore di consegna: il vostro letto è stato consegnato a un cliente di Lione ..."

"Co ….. cosa?! Il mio letto nuovo è stato consegnato ad un'altra famiglia? Oh Santo Cielo! E adesso? Ditemi ….. siete in grado di farne uno in poche settimane? Diciamo ….. tre?!"

" Ecco .. questo è il problema!... Madame, i materiali scarseggiano, il mio padrone li ha ordinati ma non verranno consegnati prima di tre settimane..."

"Ma non è possibile! Così il letto non sarà mai pronto in tempo! Nanny, hai sentito? Augustin non sarà affatto felice!"

Povera me, se penso agli urli del mio sposo….. devo trovare assolutamente una soluzione! Adesso capisco perché il garzone è così agitato.

" Madame, purtroppo c'è stato uno scambio di consegne, infatti nella nostra bottega abbiamo il lettino che avremmo dovuto consegnare all'altra famiglia, ma purtroppo è stato consegnato e, il marchese di Lione che lo ha ricevuto, non vuole sentire ragioni: gli è piaciuto così tanto che non vuole restituirlo. Anzi, ha versato una cifra davvero incredibile, praticamente il doppio."

"E adesso, come facciamo? Noi abbiamo bisogno del nuovo letto …. fate in modo di riuscire a realizzarne uno in tempo!"

Nanny ribatte: "Madame, temo che non riusciranno mai ….. povere noi, Augustin ci farà impazzire!"

"Santo cielo! .. Ascoltate buon uomo, in magazzino non ce ne sarebbe uno, uno qualsiasi?"

"Mi dispiace Madame, ma non abbiamo nulla di pronto ….. monsieur Joseph ha ordinato i materiali, ma in questi tempi arriva tutto a rilento, quando arriva ….. ecco …. se volete, potremmo riammodernare il Vostro …" Dico abbassando lo sguardo, molto imbarazzato

"Riammodernare?! No, no! Mio marito ne vuole uno nuovo! ... Oh Nanny, cosa facciamo?"

"Madame, se non c'è altra soluzione, prendiamo uno dei letti delle altre stanze e facciamolo restaurare! Magari quello di nonno Augustin! Ih ih" … mi viene da ridere …..

" Restaurare il letto di nonno Augustin? Tu credi? E se ad Augustin non facesse piacere?"

All'improvviso sento la voce di mio nipote, mi dice: " Nonna, credo che a mio nonno rimarrebbe sempre il dubbio di Amleto: "Essere o non essere!" Ah ah ah ... Non so se mi sono spiegato! Ah ah ah ..."

"Certo George …"

Nanny ribatte: "George! Non dire certe cose!"

" Su Nanny, non fingere di scandalizzarti. Anche tu conosci mia madre! Ih ih ... Mi chiedo chissà cosa starà combinando, povero nonno! Ah ah ah ..."

"George basta! Tua madre è una donna piena di risorse, una Jarjayes! Non dimenticarlo. Ora però abbiamo un problema da risolvere."

" Certo! Il nonno si rifiuterà di dormire in qualsiasi letto del palazzo. Avrebbe sempre il dubbio che mia madre abbia fatto utilizzo di ciascuno … e non solo dei letti! Ih ih ih .. Povero nonno, non può nemmeno andare a dormire sul pagliaio delle scuderie o nel casino di caccia: dappertutto Madame de Liancourt ha lasciato il ricordino! Ah ah ah ..."

"Uhm ….. credo che potrebbe installarsi nella camera di Oscar ….. non credo che tua madre abbia utilizzato anche quella stanza!"

" Ma Nonna! Se ho ben capito, il nonno si rifiuta di dormire in qualsiasi letto che sia stato "usato" dalle sue figlie. Non so se rendo l'idea! Ih ih ... Però non credevo che il nonno fosse tanto pudico! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Ooooh….smettila! O conoscerai l'ira di tua nonna!"

Uff … George è uguale a sua madre! È davvero impossibile! Ma ci penserò io a lui!

" Si, certo nonna! Ah ah ah .. Vado da mia moglie che mi sta aspettando. Le ho promesso di portarla al ballo dei conti Depardier! Ih ih ih ... A dopo belle nonnine! Ah ah ah ..." Mentre mi allontano, rido e continuo: " Ahhh Madre, siete mitica! Non vedo l'ora che torniate per vedervi con il pancione e prendervi in giro! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Nanny … è uguale a Joséphine, povere noi! Ora però abbiamo un problema da risolvere! Dove lo troviamo un letto nuovo in sole tre settimane?"

"Ve lo dico io Madame, da nessuna parte! Augustin dovrà accontentarsi di dormire nel suo letto. Che gli piaccia o no!"

"Povera me!"

Alzo gli occhi al cielo disperata al pensiero di cosa farà il mio Augustin!

Finalmente sono solo, nella mia stanza, lontano dalle isterie di Joséphine. Posso rilassarmi e scrivere alla mia dolce Marguerite! Quanto mi manca! Mai una missione mi è pesata così tanto.

Mi siedo allo scrittoio ed inizio la mia lettera.

_Trento, 23 settembre 1788_

_Mia cara e dolce Marguerite,_

_siamo bloccati a Trento da due giorni. Purtroppo Charles non si sentito molto bene, ed è caduto in una sorta di letargo, degno di un ghiro. La nostra cara Joséphine lo ha distrutto, sfinito, spremuto, esasperato._

_Ed ora lui dorme. Secondo il medico, ha bisogno di tanto riposo. Ragion per cui dovrà proseguire il viaggio in carrozza, e lontano da Joséphine. Lo sai come è fatta nostra figlia, per lei riposo significa fare una certa attività. Santo cielo. Se fosse un maschio sarei ben fiero di lei, ma che una nobildonna abbia certe pulsioni così sviluppate non è una buona cosa._

_Marianne, povera cara, continua a dare di stomaco. Sostiene che in tutte le sue gravidanze le sia accaduto. Però resta un serio problema._

_Oscar, lei è un mistero. Imperscrutabile, integerrima, forte e fiera. Non vuole accettare la gravidanza, non si ferma, non si arrende. Pretende di continuare a fare ciò che ha sempre fatto, non indietreggia di un passo. Sono seriamente preoccupato. È come se non comprendesse, o non accettasse, che il suo stato comporta delle limitazioni, dei cambiamenti rispetto alle sue abitudini. Solo Andrè riesce, con fatica e solo talvolta, a farla ragionare e tenerla tranquilla._

_Oggi sono usciti a passeggio, peccato che alcuni gendarmi li abbiano scambiati per sodomiti. A parte il fatto che scambiare la mia bellissima figliola per un maschio è ormai un'eresia, solo uno stolto può non comprendere quanto lei sia femminile, aggraziata, leggiadra e profumata. Tutto di lei grida "sono una donna", eppure questi gendarmi hanno equivocato. _

_Ora, siccome abbiamo avuto un incontro con loro, dopo un poco hanno compreso che si trattava del Colonnello Jarjayes e non è accaduto nulla, però tutto ciò mi da da pensare._

_In ogni caso, vorrei che tu le scrivessi una bella lettera, inviala a Vienna, in cui le spieghi come comportarsi e come accettarsi. Forse ascolterà i tuoi saggi consigli, in fondo sei sua madre, sono certo che potrai aiutarla._

_Mio fratello invece è riuscito a portare la marchesa di Saluzzo in un bordello. Ma io davvero non capisco come abbia fatto a scambiare un bordello per una locanda! Ma è davvero uno stolto, ingenuo, pazzo. Alla fine, è stato picchiato ed arrestato. Ora è in uno stato pietoso, Madame Anna necessita di riposo ed io mi ritrovo con un uomo in meno, visto che anche lui difficilmente potrà viaggiare a cavallo._

_Ricapitolando, come scorta siamo rimasti solo io e Louis. Tutti gli altri, per un motivo o per un altro, saranno in carrozza, o a cassetta. Già, abbiamo ben tre carrozze ed un carretto per cui Alain, Gerard, Andrè e Victor devono occuparsi dei mezzi di trasporto (Louis non ha idea di come si porti una carrozza, povero me!). Spero solo che non ci siano ulteriori problemi._

_Da qui in poi la strada sarà in salita, ed io per la prima volta in vita mia non so cosa fare. Le carrozze sono troppo cariche, posso spostare parte dei bagagli sui cavalli e sui muli, ma non risolverò molto. Potrei fare viaggiare le nostre figlie a cavallo, ma sono tutte in stato interessante. Temo però di non avere alternativa._

_Mia cara, mi manchi. Non passa notte senza che io ti sogni. Sogno le tue mani gentili, leggere, sulla mia pelle. Sogno i tuoi capelli setosi che mi solleticano il naso. Sogno le tue labbra morbide sulle mie. Il tuo profumo ….. la tua dolcezza. Ho mille desideri da realizzare, mille fantasie da mettere in pratica, mille idee su come farti impazzire dalla gioia. Sogno di sentirti gridare il mio nome, come se fossi un dio pagano. Sogno i tuoi gemiti, il tuo respiro sulla mia pelle._

_Oddio, Marguerite, non ce la faccio davvero più. Io ti amo, mi manchi come l'aria. Mai missione mi è stata più di pesa di questa._

_A presto, mia dolce sposa._

_Con infinito amore e devozione,_

_Augustin._

"Ripiego la lettera e sussurro: " Ohhh Mia dolce sposa! Quanto sto male senza di te! Anche questa sera dovrò accontentarmi di dare un'occhiata al libro che mi ha regalato Sassoin, povero me! … Non ne posso davvero più! Questa missione è diventata un vero incubo: ho solo problemi.

_**Clavière**_

_**Oscar:**_ "André, di qui ci siamo passati durante il nostro viaggio …"

_**André: **_"Vero Oscar, però …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Però, André, dobbiamo riconoscere che le Autrici sono davvero dispettose: in men che non si dica, siamo passati dalla Puglia al Piemonte, con la conseguenza di un incredibile sbalzo termico! Che freddo che sento André!"

_**André: **_"Vieni qui amore mio, lasciati abbracciare così ti riscaldo!"

_**Generale: **_"Figliola, è la seconda volta che le Arpie ci tirano un simile scherzetto, quelle due sono davvero tremende, ci mandano da una parte all'altra senza alcun riguardo! Qualche ora fa sembrava di essere in Africa con ben oltre quaranta gradi all'ombra e, adesso, ci troviamo a dodici km da Oulx, sul confine francese!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes: **_"Oh caro, come vorrei tornare a Parigi, ma nel nostro tempo!"

_**Generale: **_"Lo desideriamo tutti Marguerite, purtroppo siamo nelle mani delle Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehi Generale e voi tutti, le Arpie sono qui e vi abbiamo portati le giacche."

**Madame Marguerite Jarjayes**: "Meno male, fa freddino …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ovvio ci sono diciotto gradi! Bene, che ne direste di fare una bella escursione per Claviere prima di incontrare le nostre lettrici?"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes: **_"Bellissima idea madamigella, io non stata a Claviere e desidero conoscere questi luoghi."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ma siamo stati qui prima che ci sposassimo. Ricordi, venimmo con la mia famiglia e poi ….. Oh Marguerite, ricordi nella baita? Se non ricordo male, dovrebbe trovarsi vicino a uno di quei casolari ! Marguerite, ti ricordi, è lì che l'abbiamo fatto la prima volta!"

_**Maguerite Jarjayes: **_"Sccc… Augustin, non vorrai che le Autrici ti sentano?!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, hai ragione mia cara, meglio non parlare della nostra vita intima."

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, dobbiamo proseguire la nostra escursione. Una passeggiata è ciò che ci vuole!"

_**Generale: **_"Puff … ma fin dove volete portarci?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco siamo arrivati!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Augustin guarda stanno arrivando le lettrici!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera dolce donzelle!"

_**Le lettrici: **_" Oh Generale! Che gioia vedervi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmatevi mesdames, infondo è pressappoco una settimana che non ci vediamo!"

_**Lupen: **_"No, Generale, sono ben dieci giorni che le nostre care e dolci autrici non aggiornano."

_**Generale:**_ "Mi pare ovvio donzelle! Adesso le Arpie si sono messe in testa di scrivere parallelamente i nostri trascorsi. Comunque dolce donzelle, cosa mi raccontate?"

_**Perla:**_ "Oh Generale, abbiamo tante cose da dirci …"

_**Generale:**_ "Avanti chi comincia?"

_**Rajahmao:**_ Io, Generale, comincio da "Avventura." Dunque….

Voglio parlarvi della svaporata e di madame pom pom …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh quelle due di sicuro mi daranno in mucchio di problemi, lo so."

_**Rajahmao **_"Immagino generale! Ih ih …. Oscar, quelle due, mi sembravano al supermercato come si sceglievano le cose ... neanche fosse "tutto a 99 cent"...

Oscar, comunque sono seriamente preoccupata per Armandina ... quella donna è senza cervello, voglio dire ok ami Andrè ... ma per l'amor del cielo stavi per essere ammazzata e che fai gli rubi la camicia... c'è bisogno ... vai da Oscar dille, molto semplicemente "mi spari in testa perchè voglio tuo marito" e tranquilla che Oscar problemi non se ne fa un bel colpo e ciao ... perchè farsi questo male sadico nel disturbare il cane che dorme ... poi si lamentano se diventi una matta con gli occhi di brace e marcia sul piede di guerra ..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, ho immaginato immediatamente chi sono le artefici dei furti. Ma non appena tutto verrà alla luce … ih ih … vedrete cosa succederà! Vero Autrici?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehmm … calmati Oscar, lo sai che non devi agitarti, lo devi fare per la piccola che porti in grembo."

_**Oscar: **_"Aizram, voi lo sapete che adoro André, lui è mio e di nessun'altra. Ci ho messo ben vent'anni per capirlo e adesso non permetterò che una sgallettata come quella pazza mi infastidisca!"

_**Rajahmao**_ "Brava Oscar! Come minimo prima la torturi e poi l'ammazzi, molto lentamente e non posso darti torto e non c'è Andrè o generale che tenga ..."

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego madame, non istigate mia figlia a commettere certe azioni. Oscar non deve agitarsi, voglio che stia tranquilla …"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, io sarei tranquillissima se nessuno toccasse mio marito!"

_**Marguerite de Jarjayes: **_"Ben detto figlia mia! Hai ragione! Anch'io sono arrabbiatissima con madame Battista: ha rubato le mutande di tuo padre! Ma dico, come si permette?! Ehh ma non appena verrà al palazzo, dovrà vedersela con me! Parola di Marguerite de Jarjayes!"

_**Rajahmao**_ "A proposito Generale ... mi dispiace ... ma proprio tanto per madame pom pom che non può essere torturata, che a differenza della svaporata con i giorni contati, può dormire sugli allori perchè madame Margherite non è lì con voi ..."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ma l'avete sentita cosa ha appena detto mia moglie?"

_**Rajahmao **_"Emm … si, credo che ne vedremo delle belle al vostro rientro."

_**Marguerite de Jarjayes: **_"Ci puoi giurare mio caro Augustin!"

_**Rajahmao**_ " Mie care autrici ma quanto ancora dovete perseguitare il povero generale? ... Poveretto quanti problemi ha ... ho pena per lui ..."

_**Aizram: **_"Vedi, Rajahmao, è il prezzo che deve pagare, dopo tutto è il protagonista della storia! Vero Terry? Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_"Verissimo Aizram Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"AUTRICI DA STRAPAZZO!"

_**Rajahmao**_ " Calmatevi generale, non è il caso di arrabbiarvi in questo modo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Date ascolto a Rajahmao! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE!"

_**Rajahmao**_ "Generale, ci mancava Jo che sta dando di matto perchè Charles ha deciso di andare in ferie anticipate ... e Armand con la sua passione per il cacciarsi nei guai ... per non parlare dei cani che si sono pappati la parrucca! … Aizram, Terry ma un giorno di relax ...al povero generale glielo volete dare?! Io credo che se lo merita."

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo, certo!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Rajahmao**_ " Di tutta questa storia l'unica a non creare problemi è Marianne che se ne sta buona buona per i fatti suoi con il marito tutto caruccio e tranquillo ... Io comunque per il prossimo capitolo la vedo nera... voglio dire quando i furti verranno a galla, consiglio all'oste di trasferirsi ... perchè prevedo fuoco e fiamme ... soprattutto da parte di Oscar... e piantatela col ricordarle che è incinta... non è mica malata ... lasciatela fare che si sfoga con la svaporata e poi si sente anche meglio ... vedete come si calma nel momento in cui le mette le mani addosso ahahahahaha ..."

_**Oscar: **_"Ben detto madame Rajahmao! Ditelo anche voi ad André e soprattutto a mio padre che non fa che assillarmi. Io sto benissimo, chiaro!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, amore mio, io desidero solo coccolarti e prendermi cura di te."

_**Oscar: **_"Lo so André, però io voglio sentirmi libera e indipendente…"

_**André: **_"Certo amore, ti prometto che cercherò di ….. Oh Oscar, come posso non vezzeggiarti?! Lo desidero troppo!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, sei un vero tesoro!"

_**Rajahmao**_ " Autrici che belli vederli così innamorati!"

_**Aizram: **_"Già, che bello!"

_**Rajahmao**_ "Autrici siete bravissime ...non vedo l'ora di leggere il seguito ... Fuoco e fiamme ahahahhaha …"

_**Terry: **_" Dovrai aspettare il successivo. Aizram, credi che lo scopriranno a breve?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Terry!"

_**Rajahmao**_ "Oscar, passiamo ai tuoi trascorsi, mi riferisco a quando Andrè sbavava per te …"

_**Oscar: **_"Vi riferite alle vacanze in Normandia?"

_**Rajahmao**_ "Si, a quello! Lo ammetto ho gongolato tantissimo quando hai sfidato e umiliato Girodelle a duello ... ahahahhahaha... "

_**Oscar: **_"Mi pare ovvio! Voleva che lo baciassi ed io gli ho tagliato i vestiti! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Marguerite de Jarjayes: **_"Cosa hai detto figlia mia?! Victor, voleva baciarti?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo Madre, ed io l'ho lasciato in mutande! Ih ih …"

_**Nanny: **_"Ben fatto Oscar! Vedremo se quella bottiglia di profumo si prenderà ancora delle libertà con te!"

_**Oscar: **_"Nonna!"

_**Nanny: **_"Si, ci sono anch'io cara! E vedi di darti una svegliata, che mio nipote ti ama!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, nonna, sono stata davvero una sciocca!"

_**Rajahmao**_ "Ih ih … e di Monique che dire ..."

_**Oscar: **_"Monique è una sfacciata! Voleva il mio André! Per fortuna che mio marito non è mai stato un libertino, altrimenti non l'avrei MAI preso come mio sposo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Mamma mia, quante cose stanno succedendo! Generale Jarjayes, è inutile che cerchiate la vostra parrucca! Purtroppo ha fatto una brutta fine...Ih ih ih …. Anche le vostre coulottes e la camicia di André... meglio che non vi dica nulla! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, lo so che dall'esterno può sembrare tutto così divertente ma vi assicuro che per me non lo è affatto! Prevedo solo un mucchio di guai!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … avete ragione generale! Ih ih ih …. Scusate generale ma non riseco a trattenermi! Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, vi prego non prendetemi in giro…"

_**Lupen: **_"Ih ih … Ma io non vi prendo in giro, sono gli eventi che mi fanno morire dal ridere! Ah ah ah … Ora vedremo quanto rideranno Armandina e Madame pom pom quando Oscar scoprirà quello che hanno combinato!"

_**Oscar: **_" Contateci Lupen, vedrete …. Ih ih …."

_**Lupen: **_" Però Oscar, povero Girodelle, che brutta figura che gli hai fatto fare! È rimasto praticamente in mutande davanti a tutti !Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Era quello che si meritava! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar sei stata tremendissima e spregiudicata con la famiglia di Victor, la povera contessa Madeleine per tutto il tempo della cena e del duello ha tormentato il marito, proprio non ti vuole come nuora!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah ..Ti assicuro Lupen che nemmeno io la voglio come suocera! Ah ah ah … Padre, mettetevi l'anima in pace, non voglio sposarmi ne con Girodelle e ne con altri! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Che figlia ribelle che mi ritrovo!"

_**Dhaira:**_ Che spasso la famiglia Jarjayes! Durante la vacanza il generale avrà da pensare..."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, le mie figlie mi danno continuamente da pensare!"

_**Dhaira: **_" Si, lo so Generale! Oscar, ti adoro: inconsapevolmente sei gelosa di André. Il ragazzo va via come il pane in tutti i ceti sociali! Quando uno è bono...è bono!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, prego! Badate a come vi esprimente sul MIO André!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Suvvia Oscar, lo sappiamo tutti che André è tuo. Però lasciami fare un apprezzamento sul bel moro!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, non essere gelosa, io voglio te sola …."

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar e André, mi avete emozionata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non capisco, perché?"

_**Perla: **_"Leggendovi, mi sembrava vedervi bambini: avete corso sotto la pioggia, che dolci!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Perla, in cuor mio, credo di aver sempre amato mio marito, è solo che, non me ne sono mai resa conto!"

_**André: **_"Che bello Oscar! Grazie per le tue parole amore!"

_**Perla: **_"Emm … scusate, credo di essere di troppo …"

_**André: **_"Ma no, madamigella Perla, state tranquilla. Ultimamente Oscar ed io ci lascaimo travolgere dalle nostre emozioni …siamo davvero felici!"

_**Perla: **_"André, certo che Armandina e Madame pom pom l'hanno combinata grossa rubando la tua camicia e addirittura le coulottes di tuo suocero."

_**André: **_"Madamigella, sinceramente, temo le conseguenze, comunque confido nel tuo autocontrollo amore!"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo André, contaci! Ih ih …"

_**Perla: **_" Oscar, riguardo alle Vacanze in Normandia, mi hai fatto morire dal ridere …"

_**Oscar: **_"Immagino che vi riferiate al duello, vero?"

_**Perla: **_"Si, che bel duello si è svolto tra te e Girodelle: l'hai rimesso a posto "baciandolo" con la lama, povero Victor nuovamente umiliato.

_**Oscar: **_" Madamigella Perla, Girodelle desiderava un bacio ed io l'ho accontentato! Cosa c'è di tanto strano?! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Tetide:**_ Generale, André, i furti di madame pom pom e della cameriera fuori di testa sono la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.. immagino che quando lo scopriranno, scoppierà un putiferio.

_**Oscar: **_" Contateci madame Tetide! Ih ih … Sto meditando la mia vendetta!"

_**André: **_" Oscar, sai che non ti pensavo tanto gelosa?"

_**Oscar: **_"Invece lo sono!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Oscar sei proprio un mito: hai dato una bella lezione a tutti, ai Girodelle ed anche al generale!

_**Oscar: **_"Già! Ah ah ah … Così imparano a pianificare la mia vita!"

_**Tetide: **_"Però avrei tanto voluto vedere quel bonazzo di Victor mezzo nudo."

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! Madame, mi meraviglio di voi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Suvvia Generale, adesso non esagerate! Ascolta Tetide, alla prossima occasione descriverò per filo e per segno le grazie di Victor! Soddisfatta?"

_**Tetide: **_"Certo Aizram, non vedo l'ora di leggerlo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma .. cosa …. ARPIE! State trasformando le disavventure della mia famiglia in una storia osé, non voglio! Ve lo proibisco, CAPITO!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOO … Ma perché tutte ridete! SMETTETELA!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_ "Salve generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops, una nuova donzella! Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_" Sono madame Marguerite, vi ricordate, vi ho mandato una missiva!"

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi siete voi! … Marguerite moglie mia, perché mi avevi detto che la lettera era la tua?"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Ecco … volevo semplicemente divertirmi un poco, tutto qui!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, ti prego, in questo modo mi confondi solamente."

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Generale, su non arrabbiatevi , non credo che sia il caso. Vedete, anch'io mi chiamo Marguerite, come vostra moglie! Ih ih … Bel nome vero?"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Si, certo. Ma il mio è quello originale! Io sono la moglie di Augustin!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Ih ih … Tranquilla madame, il generale per me è solo un mito, nulla di più! Ragazze, è stato un capitolo troppo divertente, il povero Victor se ne farà una ragione dopo l'ennesima umiliazione? Forse no è innamorato, ma non fa per lui la mia Oscar, troppo indipendente e forte. "

_**Terry:**_"Ahh ti riferisci alla "One!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Si al vostro nuovo racconto."

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo contente che ti sia divertita e ti aspettiamo al prossimo capitolo."

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Contateci ragazze!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ Querido General no paro de reír, casi te da un paro cardíaco cuándo viste a Óscar y André desnudos abrazados en la cama de paja! cómo hubiera querido que hicieran algo y asi quitarte lo del heredero, nunca los dejará en paz."

_**Generale:**_ "Señora, se refiere a uno de los capítulos anteriores, es decir, a la primera misión, cierto?!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"general exacto!"

_**Generale:**_ " Senora, determinados cosa se pone despues del matrimonio, no antes!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"General, quizas ustedes no lo hicieron antes?"

_**Generale:**_ "Emmm ... Senora, serà mejor que cambies de tema."

_**André: **_"Ih ih … Oscar hai sentito?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo André Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, si può sapere cosa stanno dicendo tuo padre e Perla Margot?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco, vedi Terry, Perla Margot ha letto un vecchio capitolo, ricordi, quello in cui mio padre trova me e André nudi abbracciati …"

_**Terry: **_"A già! Ih ih … "

_**Aizram: **_"E allora cosa ha detto Margot?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ha detto a mio padre che non smetteva di ridere quando lo ha letto. E a mio padre per poco non gli veniva un arresto cardiaco quando ci ha visti nudi e abbracciati nel letto di paglia! E poi gli ha detto che non ci lascerà mai soli, l'erede non potrà arrivare! Ah ah ah …"

_**Autrici: **_" Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_ "Tuo padre ancora non te l'ha detto.. si e preoccupato perche sei, siete fracidi... ma .. ma! Aspettati un bel cazziatone... secondo te e normale e prudente girare per Trento in atteggiamento.. intimo con tuo marito Oscarina? Non sei in Francia... e se i guai non li vuoi, indossa una dannata gonna oscar! O altrimenti, beh, non uscire dalla locanda. Capito? Gesu! Testarda che sei.. adesso si, che dovrebbero ridere i tuoi soldati, te lo meriteresti! Su cara, non morirai se metterai un vestito.. l'hai già fatto no? E respiri ancora ah ha evitiamo di incappare in ulteriori .. problemi! Sei lungimirante (di solito). E non penso la maternità ti abbia cambiata più di tanto giusto? Dai... consolati cara, tra pochi mesi tornerai meglio di prima.. e poi faresti cosi contento il tuo caro sposo, no? Non peggioriamo le cose li in locanda.. che già

l' atmosfera è ... incandescente!"

_**Oscar: **_"Beh, non posso negare che hai ragione, però .. per me non è facile cambiare tutta la mia vita in così poco tempo!"

_**Australia: **_"Ti comprendo ma dovrai fartene una ragione! Jo, seriamente, stai perdendo il cervello! Tuo marito deve RIPOSARE! Ma lo capisci? Lo hai psicologicamente e mentalmente SFIANCATO all' inverosimile! NON CE LA Fa PIU! Se ci tieni veramente alla sua vita... lascialo in pace ancora per un pò. So di chiederti tanto ma sento che ce la farai! Ehehe. Basta isterismi inutili, non sei una bambina! Su! Prendi esempio da Capellone.. Victorino e li bravo bravo.. soffre l astinenza... e resiste nonostante tutto! Anche tu ce la farai... e poi prima o poi il tuo marito.. "morto" rinascerà (x la tua gioia)! Ihih."

_**Josèphine: **_"AHHHH …. BOUUUU …. SING … SING …."

_**Australia: **_"Non serve piangere. Coraggio! … Certo che comunque oltre a te.. le due svitate ci hanno dato dentro alla grande, mannaggia! Si sono veramente svitate il CERVELLO! Queste non si rendono conto di quel che hanno fatto... ah ah veramente a racconta la storia... una barzelletta diventerebbe! E nessuno ci crederebbe! Ste bestiacce che hanno .. disintegrato la .. testa del vecchio pazzo! Ihihih. Da fare una foto ricordo proprio! Ha ha. "

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia rinsecchita! Siete davvero impossibile!"

_**Australia: **_"Taci, vecchio pazzo! Oltre alle altre cose rubate... ma povero André e la sua camicia... Armandina e già morta, morta e seppellita. Io chiederei al ex vescovo di ... celebrare la messa in suffragio."

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella Australia, io non voglio più indossare la tonaca ... e poi, voi, da buon cristiana, dovreste placare gli animi non infervorarli!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo, certo Armand! Ih ih … E non dimentichiamoci tutti di lei, la pazza madame pom pom... e le due bestiacce? Magari le facciamo diventare... cani guardiani di pecore? Sicuramente un anima bisognosa di loro riuscite a trovare le Arpie.. ahimè, che problemi, che grattacapi da risolvere. ... o no? Ah ha. Sempre meglio va la storia... e io rido insieme alle altre lettrici.. godendo delle "sventure simpatiche" dei nostri personaggi preferiti! Fantastico! ... il siparietto... sempre più mitico. Ma che lo dico a fare? Tanto lo sanno tutti e tutti lo apprezzano! Sempre magistrali... grazie autrici (aka "temibili" Arpie) ahaha

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia avete finito di ridere?"

_**Astralia: **_"No, vecchiaccio scimunito! Io ho voglia di ridere, capito! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale che posso dirvi che grattacapi queste figlie. Certo che vi sosteniamo siamo sempre con voi e madame."

_**Generale:**_ Grazie mille Madame Virginia, siete la mia forza contro quelle due Arpie e la gattaccia!

_**Fatacristallina:**_ Generale, io vi amoooooooo …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, sccc…. Mia moglie è gelosa! Non vorrei che si vendicasse non facendomi giacere con lei!"

_**Fatacristallina: **_"Ah ah ah … Generale ma non siete voi a dire che l'astinenza non fa mai male?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo! Ma la regola vale per gli altri, non per me! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, adesso che siamo rimasti soli, che ne diresti di andare in uno di quei casolari?"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes: **_"Ma certo caro, andiamo …."

_**Generale: **_"Moglie mia, quanto ti amo …"


	150. Chapter 150

Capitolo 150

Lo zio Armand ed io siamo di sotto, comodamente seduti si due sedie davanti ad un tavolino di legno, stiamo consumando una bevanda calda, lo guardo e dico: "Zio, questo viaggio è diventato una tortura, sono felice che tra qualche ora partiremo."

"Si, hai ragione. Domani mattina saremo in viaggio. In una settimana dovremmo arrivare a Vienna. Però la strada sarà in salita. E noi siamo tutti malridotti! Questo proprio non ci voleva!" Sospiro frustrato.

"Già, davvero non ci voleva! Zio, credo che andrò a dormire nella stanza di mio padre: meglio che non stia accanto a mio marito, sono sicura che non lo farei dormire tranquillamente."

Guardo la tazza della mia tisana, la stringo tra le mani, la giro, sospiro e continuo: "Davvero non ho altra scelta, io non vorrei mai lasciare da solo mio marito, ma forse così si riprenderà prima. Povera me!"

Sospiro ancora e sorseggio la mia tisana.

"Brava nipote. Sei una buona moglie! Vedrai che Charles si riprenderà! Adesso andiamo a dormire!"

Abbasso gli occhi, sconsolata, e dico: "Lo credete davvero zio?! Sinceramente, mi sento responsabile delle sue condizioni. Zio, temo di essere malata …Forse Charles potrebbe essere così stanco per causa mia. Insomma, io sono molto esigente, soprattutto in gravidanza. E lui, il mio amato sposo, cerca di assecondarmi in tutto. È un ottimo sposo, ed io lo amo infinitamente."

"Ma no cara, devi solo imparare a controllarti un poco ... e fare qualche bagno freddo! Ih ih…"

"Un bel secchio di acqua fredda! Funziona sempre! In gioventù, ogni mattina dovevo rinfrescarmi! Tu, mia cara, sei una vera Jarjayes! Ed ora andiamo a riposarci!"

" Zio, perché sorridete? Forse ho detto qualcosa che non va?"

"Ma no, cara! E' solo che sorrido ai ricordi di quando ero giovane."

"Capisco, mi pare ovvio! Zio, volete dire che quando vivevate in monastero e andavate in crisi, risolvevate in questo modo il Vostro problema?! Anche gli altri preti facevano nello stesso modo?"

"Si ... certo. Tutti gli uomini fanno così per placare certi istinti. L'alternativa è alquanto immorale! Credo che tu abbia compreso di cosa parlo!"

"Ehmm …. si certo, non sono certo una ragazzina! E poi …... ih ih …. quando lo ero, mi sono sufficientemente istruita, grazie alle letture che mio padre teneva gelosamente nascoste in biblioteca! Ih ih ih!"

"Joséphine! Certe letture non sono adatte ad una nobildonna!"

Certe volte mi chiedo come sia possibile che mio fratello abbia allevato una figlia così lussuriosa. Lei è davvero … eccessiva! Tutta lo zio Claud!

"Zio, scusate la franchezza ma nemmeno per un prelato è adatto mettere su famiglia! Zio, Nostro Signore ha voluto che la nostra vita fosse fatta anche di piaceri carnali. Avete forse dimenticato Adamo ed Eva?! Zio, la vita ci invita all'amore, altrimenti, ne io e nemmeno Voi saremmo qui!"

"Joséphine ti prego, abbi pietà. Mi aspetta una lunga astinenza ...e tanti secchi d'acqua fresca! Non farmi pensare a certe cose!"

" Ih ih ih .. Avete ragione zio! Io ho almeno la speranza che Charles si possa riprendere a breve, ma Voi, poveretto … Ih ih … dovrete astenervi per ben quattro settimane! Zio, ma ci pensate?! E poi c'è la cara Nanny che, conoscendola, non Vi farà avvicinare ad Anna, almeno fino al matrimonio! Ih ih … Zio, mi dispiace per Voi, ma dovrete ricorrere nuovamente ai secchi d'acqua per molto tempo! Ah ah ah …"

Rispondo sconsolato: "Lo temo anche io ... Non avevo pensato alla cara Nanny, la nostra governate, quella che mi ha fatto anche da balia! Un vero generale! Potrebbe essere molto difficile aggirarla, spero almeno che con l'età, e la gravidanza di Oscar, sia più distratta!"

"Non illudetevi caro zio! Nanny non è affatto cambiata e voi dovrete rimediare in qualche modo! Ih ih ih … Però che spasso sarebbe vedervi gettare un bel secchio d'acqua fresca addosso! Ah ah ah …"

"Certo mia cara nipote, sei davvero tremenda! Ah ah ah …"

Prima di coricarmi, passo per la stanza dei due soldati, Sassoin e La Salle, busso, entro senza neppure attendere che mi rispondano. Io sono il Generale, e loro i miei soldati …. Vabbè …. I soldati di mia figlia, ma questo è un piccolo dettaglio!

Alain ed io stiamo per indossare dei pantaloni puliti per la notte, quando sentiamo la voce del generale e successivamente lo vediamo fare irruzione.

"Buona sera!"

Alain risponde: "Ops … Generale, scusateci se Vi accogliamo in coulottes ma Voi non avete atteso …"

"Alain, smettila di dire sciocchezze! Voi due sbrigatevi a infilarvi pantalone e camicia, dobbiamo andare dai prigionieri."

Gerard ed io ci rivestiamo velocemente, e dico: " E' forse successo qualcosa Generale?"

"Nulla di particolare. Domani ripartiremo ed è giusto che parli con i ribelli."

Gerard ed io siamo pronti e dico: "Possiamo andare Generale!"

"Presto, sbrighiamoci che abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare!"

"Sissignore!"

"Falco, che noia! Siamo qui, legati mani e piedi come se fossimo delle bestie!"

"Giacomo, non appena torneremo a Torino, cosa faremo?"

"Ma che domanda sciocca che mi fai! Falco, se davvero i francesi hanno intenzione di lasciarci andare, io torno ad occuparmi della locanda e non voglio più immischiarmi in avvenimenti politici."

"Dici davvero Giacomo? E i nostri ideali?"

"Sai cosa ti dico! Che rimangono tali, tanto nulla cambierà. Voglio dedicarmi alla mia famiglia, comunque vadano le cose nella mia locanda, l'importante è che riesca ad andare avanti con mia moglie e con i miei cinque figli!"

"Uhmm … sentito capo?! Altro che facinoroso! A Giacomo non importa più nulla che il lombardo veneto venga liberato dagli oppressori austriaci!"

"Falco, Giacomo sente la mancanza della famiglia, vedrai, non appena sarà tornato a casa, sentirà la mancanza dei suoi amici! Ah ah ah …"

Giacomo ribatte: " Si, certo, ma nella mia locanda a bere vino! Ah ah ah …."

Siamo dietro la porta dei prigionieri, spalanco la porta e dico: "Generale, prego. Entrate prima Voi!"

A passo deciso entro nella camera dei prigionieri.

Vediamo spalancarsi la porta, è il generale accompagnato dai due soldati. Appena entra, ci scruta severamente e dice: "Bene signori, come saprete, alle prime luci dell'alba saremo in viaggio per Vienna. Ciò che mi preme dirvi è che vi comportiate come si conviene, se non volete finire sulla forca ..."

"Signore, come Vi abbiamo già detto, non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di complicarvi il viaggio. Ormai abbiamo capito che avremmo solo da rimetterci!"

"Mi fa piacere che lo ribadiate! Riccardo, vorrei liberarvi le caviglie ma, disgraziatamente per voi, non mi fido. Quindi, mi dispiace, ma resterete in queste condizioni per altri dieci giorni, cioè, fin tanto che non saremo arrivati a destinazione e portato a temine la missione! Spero di essermi spiegato, quindi, niente proteste!"

"Signore, perdonatemi, ma se Voi vi fidaste un poco ….. forse potremmo esservi meno d'intralcio!"

"Uhmm ….. in che modo, sentiamo!"

"Ecco ….. se metteste almeno uno di noi in condizioni di muoversi, potremmo portare da noi il carretto … così avreste un uomo libero, un soldato intendo!"

"Ah ah ah ... Questa poi! Chi mi assicura che non scapperesti?!"

"Potreste dividerci. E tenere metà di noi in ostaggio"

" Davvero?! Magari a nessuno potrebbe interessare, se l'altra metà andasse alla forca, vero?"

"A me interesserebbe molto invece!"

" Davvero Riccardo?! Ci tieni così tanto ai tuoi uomini, che non scapperesti con l'altra metà dei tuoi complici?"

"No Signore! Ho un mio codice di comportamento! Credo che anche Voi teniate ai Vostri uomini!"

" Si certo, mi pare ovvio! Ma io sono un generale che ha il dovere di eseguire gli ordini impartiti da sua maestà e poi, è mia responsabilità proteggere i mie uomini, tutti, indistintamente …"

"Ecco …. ed io devo riportare i miei uomini a casa."

"Riccardo, tra noi c'è una bella differenza: io rappresento la legge e tu rimani un ribelle. Quindi, mi dispiace per voi ma viaggerete con le mani e le caviglie legate."

" Come volete, siamo in mano vostra!"

"Bene, Sassoin, La Salle, possiamo andare. Buona notte!"

Falco ribatte: " Sarebbe buona se non fossimo legati!"

"Sarà buona anche così!"

Usciamo dalla stanza, Sassoin chiude a chiave la porta.

"Buona notte soldati. A domani!"

" Buona notte Generale!"

Non appena il generale e i soldati escono dico: " Giacomo, è inutile insistere, tanto il vecchio non ci lascerà mai viaggiare liberamente!"

"Michele, forse non vi rendete conto che quella gente è stata attaccata svariate volte, anche se ci hanno messo in fuga altrettanto volte! E poi, abbiamo rapito anche le loro donne …"

"Ti prego Giacomo, non ricordarmelo. Se solo ripenso che il nostro capo ci ha costretti a raccogliere i loro rigurgiti, mi sento ancora male!"

"Ah ah ah .. questa poi!"

"Capo, a Voi diverte, ma vi assicuro che noi altri non ci siamo divertiti affatto!"

Riccardo ribatte: "Ascoltate uomini! Proprio perché abbiamo trattato come si conviene le loro signore che usufruiamo dei loro favori …"

"Capo, secondo te loro ci fanno un favore se ci tengono legati come capre?"

"Certo! Ma come, non ti sembra abbastanza che ci hanno dato un letto comodo, da mangiare come se fossimo dei loro pari e soprattutto…. Ci libereranno."

"Hai ragione capo …"

"Se vogliamo che ci sleghino le caviglie, dobbiamo cercare di guadagnarci la loro fiducia."

"In che modo capo?"

"Non lo so Falco … non ne ho la ben minima idea!"

Mi dirigo nella mia stanza, passo prima davanti a quella di Marianne, tendo l'orecchio, non si sente nessun rumore. Bene. Poi passo da Oscar, anche qui …. uhm … si sente un leggero chiacchiericcio, ma nulla di preoccupante.

Bene, posso andare a riposare anche io, tranquillo! Almeno per ora sembra che le mie figlie abbiano deciso di riposare.

Vedo mio padre aggirarsi per i corridoi, lo chiamo: "Padre, aspettate!"

"Joséphine! Dimmi figliola! Stai bene?"

"Che domanda! Certo che non sto bene! Padre, io sto malissimo!

Mi getto tra le braccia di mio padre e scoppio in un pianto liberatorio.

Accarezzo la mia figliola, la stringo forte a me.

"Dimmi Joséphine, cosa posso fare?"

"Padre, lasciate che dorma con Voi ... Bouuu ... ahhhhh ... sono tanto infelice Padre! Forse Charles rimarrà un ebete per tutta la vita! Ahhhh ... sing ... sing ..."

Non ho mai visto mia figlia tanto disperata, poverina. Fa davvero tenerezza.

"Joséphine, certo che puoi dormire con me. E per quanto riguarda Charles, non preoccuparti, vedrai che si riprenderà. Ti fidi di tuo padre?"

"Sing ... si ... certo ... sniff ... Padre, Vi ringrazio, dormirò in camera con Voi ma prima vado in camera mia: desidero augurare la buona notte a mio marito e po. devo prendere la mia camicia da notte. Tra poco sarò da Voi!"

"Va bene Joséphine, però mi raccomando, se Charles si è addormentato lascialo stare. Ha bisogno di riposarsi."

Speriamo che Joséphine non lo disturbi. Quel povero ragazzo ha davvero bisogno di riposarsi. Poveretto, mi fa una certa pena, così malridotto! Joséphine è davvero sfiancante.

"Sniff ... si .. certo!"

Mestamente mi avvicino alla porta della mia stanza, giro delicatamente la maniglia, apro ed entro in punta di piedi, per non arrecare disturbo al mio sposo. Vedo il mio Charles sveglio, appena mi vede mi dice: "Jo, ti prego non guardarmi in quel modo ..."

Mia moglie mi osserva con uno sguardo caldo, sensuale. Uno di quegli sguardi che sembrano divorarmi tutto, quelli che mi catturano, mi fanno venire i brividi giù per la schiena. Santo Cielo, mi farà impazzire!

"Ma Charles, si può sapere in che modo ti guarderei?"

"In un modo così ….. così … Joséphine, mi sento uno straccio! Ti prego, lasciami dormire!"

"Sniff ... sing ... Certo caro, ti lascerò riposare anche questa notte ... Ahhhh ... bouuuu ... ahhhh ... Oh Charles, quanto mi manchi! Bouuuu ..."

Guardo mia moglie, è davvero affranta, distrutta, sinceramente preoccupata. Non l'ho mai vista così il quasi 25 anni di matrimonio.

"Joséphine, anche tu mi manchi. Ma credimi, io non ce la faccio …"

" Sing ... si ... lo so ... sniff ... Tranquillo Charles, lo sai che ti amo e voglio dimostrartelo. Dormirò lontano da te. Trascorrerò la notte nella stanza di mio padre, sono qui per prendere le mie cose..."

"Joséphine! Davvero tu …. faresti questo per me?! Oh tesoro! Ti amo, tu non immagini neppure quanto! Sei la migliore delle mogli! Ti amo!"

"Ahhhh … noooo … boooo … sing .. sing ... Ti prego caro, non parlarmi in questo modo, altrimenti non riesco ad andare via! ... Sing ... Adesso prendo le mie cose!"

Apro il cassetto, accanto alla mia camicia da notte c'è il libro che mi sono fatta prestare da Alain, la tentazione è tale che lo avvolgo nella camicia. Ho deciso di portarlo con me, spero di riuscire a dormire dando prima un'occhiata. Poi apro il cassetto di mio marito e decido di portare via con me un suo indumento per non sentire la sua mancanza, prendo il suo Jabot.

Guardo mio marito, sorrido, mi avvicino e baciandolo gli sussurro: "Buona notte caro, a domani! ... Charles, ti penserò prima di addormentarmi!"

Sento le labbra morbide e calde di mia moglie appoggiarsi leggere sulle mie. Il suo è un bacio quasi casto, un poco umido, dolce, tenero.

"Anche io Joséphine! Cara, ma perché hai preso il mio Jabot?"

Stringo a me l'indumento e dico: "Questo?! Oh caro, è per sentire il meno possibile la tua mancanza!"

"Non capisco tesoro …."

"Lo metterò sotto al cuscino, voglio addormentarmi sentendo il tuo profumo!"

Mi avvicino a mio marito e lo bacio teneramente, ancora una volta.

Ricambio amorevolmente il bacio di mia moglie, la guardo, i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime, le dico: "Su, non piangere cara, lo sai che ti amo!"

"Certo che lo so Charles! …. E' solo che è la prima volta che dormiamo separati, ed è terribile. Ma se è per il tuo bene, allora mi sacrificherò volentieri. A domani mio Charles!"

" A domani cara!"

Mi appoggio ai cuscini e guardo la mia amata uscire leggera dalla nostra stanza. Quanto è bella la mia sposa. Leggera, profumata, adorabile. Spero di riuscire a soddisfarla il prima possibile!

"Anna tesoro mio, rimani a letto, te lo porto io il bicchiere dell'acqua!"

"Grazie Armand, sei molto gentile. Armand, dimmi, come ti senti?"

"Bene cara! E' solo che il livido che ho al ginocchio mi costringe ancora ad un'andatura claudicante, nulla di più."

"Povero caro! Domani viaggerai con me e Carlo, allora?!"

"Non so come mio fratello ci ha disposti. Qualsiasi cosa deciderà per me andrà bene! ... Anna, qualcuno bussa alla porta, chissà chi è?!"

"Vai ad aprire, caro. E speriamo che non siano cattive notizie!"

Lentamente, mi avvicino alla porta, l'apro: è mio figlio Carlo. È già pronto per la notte, con la sua camiciola da notte ed un pupazzo stretto al petto. È scalzo, spettinato, un poco assonnato.

"Padre, posso entrare?"

"Ma certo Carlo, vieni!"

" Ecco ... io ... vorrei salutare mia madre e sapere come si sente ..." dico un poco timidamente.

"Carlo, figlio mio! Vieni, abbracciami!"

Mio figlio corre verso il letto, si getta tra le mie braccia e mi stringe forte.

"Oh Madre! Spero che vi sentiate bene quanto prima!"

Stringo mia madre, e mi rendo conto che il suo ventre è molto gonfio, mi allontano, la guardo e dico: "Madre, cosa vi è successo?! Siete ... strana ..."

"Nulla Carlo. Perché dici che ti sembro strana?! Vieni, abbracciami forte!"

Mi allontano, guardo con sospetto il suo ventre e dico: "Madre, Voi non siete mai stata tanto grossa, mi ricordate madame Battista! Cosa vi sta succedendo, perché avete la pancia tanto gonfia?!"

"Oh …. ehm …. Carlo, ecco io ….. credo … di ….. ehm …. non avere digerito la cena. E poi il viaggio, la paura ….. ma stai tranquillo, è tutto a posto!"

Dico mentre poso un bacio sulla testolina del mio piccolo. Quanto gli voglio bene al mio piccolo Carlo. E' bellissimo, dolce, sveglio, premuroso, intelligente.

"Madre, credete davvero che Vi creda?! Padre, cosa sta succedendo a mia madre, forse è malata?"

"Ma no Carlo, stai tranquillo. Tua madre sta bene. Ha solo bisogno di un poco di riposo. Vuoi …. vuoi dormire qui, questa notte?"

"No! Padre, perché siete nervoso, eppure, Vi ho fatto una semplice domanda. Padre, cos'ha mia madre?"

"Non ha nulla, Carlo. Ti fidi di me?!"

"Certo! Ma mia madre non ha mai avuto il ventre tanto grande! Padre, su un libro ho visto il disegno di una donna con una pancia enorme, dentro c'era un bambino, forse, anche mia madre ne ha uno nella pancia?"

"Oh ….. Carlo ….. ecco … insomma ….. tu … tu lo vorresti un fratellino?!"

"... Ecco ... io ... si ... certo, mi piacerebbe avere un fratello, proprio come te e lo zio Augustin, ma ..."

"Ma …"

"Padre, come ci è arrivato mio fratello nella pancia di mia madre?"

"Oh … ehm … ecco ….. il tuo precettore non ti ha mai spiegato nulla?!"

"Cosa doveva spiegarmi il mio precettore?! ... A ... siiii! Ora ricordo! Il precettore mi ha detto che due persone che si sposano hanno dei bambini, ma mia madre non Vi ha ancora sposato, come è possibile che ci sia già mio fratello nella pancia?"

"Oh …. ehm ….. lo ha messo Nostro Signore … perché …uh … perché …. Ecco, ha ascoltato le nostre preghiere!" tiro un sospiro di sollievo, ma che domande fa mio figlio?! Ma come ha fatto Augustin con le sue figlie?!

"Cosa! Ma Padre, allora Nostro Signore non ha atteso il tempo necessario! Doveva aspettare che Voi sposaste prima mia madre! Possibile che Nostro Signore, che è tanto perfetto, abbia sbagliato?"

"Ehm ….. si sarà confuso. Sai, magari le preghiere di un Cardinale sono state accolte subito!"

Vedo mio figlio guardarmi stupito e continua con mio enorme imbarazzo: "Madre, Voi siete contenta che Nostro Signore si sia confuso?"

"Ehm ….. Carlo, io sono felice di darti un fratellino! Molto felice!"

"... Madre, Padre, anch'io sono molto contento ... ma ... davvero non capisco come sia entrato il mio fratellino nello pancia di mia madre! ..."

"Oh …. piccolo mio …. lo capirai quando sarai più grande! Ora non è il momento! E adesso, vieni qui e dormi con me!" Sorrido felice la mio bambino. Il mio piccolo tesoro. Intelligente, sveglio, curioso. È adorabile!

"Madre, davvero volete che dorma con Voi? A mio padre non dispiacerà?"

Guardo mio figlio, sospiro e rispondo io al posto della mia dolce Anna: "Carlo, io sarei solo felice!"

"Davvero?! Oh grazie Padre! Padre, Madre vi voglio tanto bene!"

"Anche io Carlo, anche io!"

Sono nella mia camera, sistemo le ultime cose prima di coricarmi quando sento bussare alla porta, rispondo: "Avanti!"

"Padre, davvero non Vi disturbo se dormo con Voi!?"

"Ma certo che no. Su entra, non rimanere sulla porta!"

Ma Padre, disponete di un letto matrimoniale ..."

"Ehm …. si cara. Ma non preoccuparti. Io dormirò sul divano. Tu devi riposare comoda, per il bene del mio nipotino. Vieni, puoi andare a cambiarti nella toilette e poi sdraiati qui."

"Oh Padre! ... Mi dispiace! Voi dovrete cavalcare tutto il giorno e su quel divano non dormirete certo bene! Ahhh ... bouuuu … Padre, sono davvero desolata! ... Sing ..."

"Non preoccuparti. Io sono abituato. Sono un soldato, non dimenticarlo!"

Mi asciugo gli occhi con la mano e sussurro: " Sniff ... si .. però ... mi dispiace!"

"Stai tranquilla. Ed ora vai a cambiarti! Su cara."

"Grazie ... siete il miglior padre che io conosca, dopo il mio Charles naturalmente!"

"Certo, dopo il tuo Charles ….. uff …."

Sospiro mentre vedo mia figlia entrare nella toilette. Spero almeno di riuscire a dormire un poco, domani sarà una giornata pesante.

"Entro nella toilette, tiro fuori il mio libro dalla camicia da notte, prima di cambiarmi gli do uno sguardo e sussurro: "Santo cielo, che forza di volontà che mi serve, spero di non impazzire!"

"Entro in bagno, poso prima lo Jabot sulla sedia e, poi, la camicia da notte. All'interno del mio indumento tiro fuori il mio libro, mi siedo, l'apro, e ci do uno sguardo. Le figure mi affascinano, sono davvero intriganti, sussurro: "Non appena il mio Charles si riprenderà le proverò tutte. Spero solo che si riprenda presto!"

Sospiro e continuo a guardare con attenzione le immagini, continuo a mormorare: "Beate le mie sorelle che non hanno alcun problema, loro si, che possono giacere con i loro marito quanto vogliono. Per adesso devo solo accontentarmi di guardare e non toccare! Sing …"

Ho preso un cuscino e una coperta, e mi sistemo sul divano.

Mia figlia è ancora nella toilette, penso: ma, è mai possibile che una donna ci metta così tanto per cambiarsi? Che strano, Marguerite, ci mette poco per indossare la camicia da notte e poi, lo fa dietro il paravento! … Non vorrei che Joséphine si senta male e, magari, non riesca a chiedere aiuto!

Sono seduta su di una sedia, sfoglio ancora il libro, non riesco a staccare lo sguardo, è troppo interessante per deporlo, all'improvviso sento la voce di mio padre che mi chiama.

"Joséphine, cara, tutto bene?"

" Si, tutto bene Padre! Mi sto cambiando!"

"Va bene cara, fa con comodo!"

"Grazie Padre!"

Chiudo il libro e sussurro: " Meglio rimandare la lettura, comincio a sentirmi stanca! Ahhh la schiena, comincia a farmi male!"

Nascondo il libro all'interno dello Jabot e lascio la toilette.

Vedo uscire dalla toilette mia figlia, tra le mani ha uno jabot, domando: "Joséphine, cosa fai con quello jabot stretto al petto?!

"E' del mio Charles! Padre, sento talmente la mancanza di mio marito che voglio dormire con un suo indumento stretto a me ... Oh Padre, ma si può sapere come fate a stare lontano così per tanto tempo da mia madre?! Forse anche Voi, come lo zio Armand, vi gettate un secchio d'acqua fresca addosso?"

"Lo zio Armand? Un secchio d'acqua? Ma che discorsi avete fatto voi due?! ah ah ah ah!"

Scoppio a ridere mentre mi sistemo sul divanetto per la notte! Davvero mio fratello ha avuto il coraggio di raccontare certe cose a mia figlia? Questi sono discorsi da uomini, non sono certo adatti ad una nobildonna. Certo, mia figlia Joséphine ….. ih ih ih

"Buona notte figliola! Dormi, e sogna pure il tuo Charles, mentre io sognerò la mia Marguerite! ah ah ah ah …. un secchio d'acqua …..aaaahhhh!"

"Padre, io non capisco cosa Vi sorprenda! Credevate davvero che io mi confessassi? Beh, se è così Vi siete sbagliato. Sono io ad aver fatto confessare qualcosa allo zio! Buona notte Padre!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha …..sei tremenda! ah ah ah ah! Fai bei sogni piccola mia!"

"Grazie padre! … Padre, riconosco che siete davvero un genitore perfetto …"

"Cosa!"

"Vi sacrificherete per me su quel divano …"

"Su, cara, non pensarci e va a dormire!"

"Buona notte Padre!"

"Buona notte figliola!"

Al mattino ci ritroviamo tutti sotto per la colazione, attorno al tavolo.

"Bene, siete tutti pronti per partire? Sassoin, i bagagli sono stati caricati? I cavalli sellati?"

"Sissignore! Siamo pronti per partire!"

"Bene, allora ci disporremo come segue: Sassoin, La Salle, Grandièr, Girodelle condurrete le tre carrozze ed il carretto. Madame Anna, Voi viaggerete in carrozza con vostro figlio. Charles, anche tu starai su una carrozza. Tutti gli altri sui cavalli o sui muli. Avete domande?!"

Louis ribatte: "Signore, volete dire che mia moglie viaggerà sul mulo?"

"Si, figliolo! E non solo lei, anche le altre donne. Purtroppo, come vi ho accennato prima, la strada è in salita e i cavalli non possono farcela!"

Madame Battista con atteggiamento ammiccante, sussurra: "Ehm ….. Generale, perdonatemi ma …. io non sono molto pratica con i cavalli. Potrei salire sul Vostro, con Voi intendo?!"

"Cosa? Assolutamente no Madame, Voi sarete in groppa al mulo. Girodelle Vi aiuterà a salirci e Vi spiegherà come comportarvi. La Vostra cameriera farà altrettanto. Ed i Vostri cani …. fosse per me, li fare zampettare! Comunque, voglio essere magnanimo: i cani viaggeranno chiusi in una carrozza. Ci sono altre domande?! Nessuna?! Bene, allora possiamo partire!"

Guardo deciso tutti i componenti della mia strampalata missione, continuo: "Bene, visto che nessuno ha ridire, allora possiamo partire!"

Mi alzo da tavola e vado a pagare l'oste. "Grazie di tutto Monsieur, siete stato molto gentile!"

Lascio il dovuto più una cospicua mancia.

Guardo il compenso e mormoro soddisfatto: "Signore, è più di quanto mi aspettassi! Grazie, siete un uomo davvero generoso, che Nostro Signore vi protegga!"

"Grazie a voi!"

Esco rapido e vedo tutti pronti.

Vedo uscire tutti dalla mia locanda, non resisto, rincorro il vecchio della compagnia e lo chiamo: "Signore, Signor Generale!"

Ascolto alle mie spalle la voce dell'oste, mi giro, lo vedo venirmi incontro, con affanno mi dice: "Signor Generale, mi dispiace che abbiate smarrito i vostri oggetti personali ma giuro sui miei cari che nessuno di noi ha preso nulla! Come vi ho già detto, siamo gente povera ma onesta. Spero che mi crediate e che abbiate un buon ricordo di noi!"

"Si, certo. State tranquillo. Credo di sapere chi sia la colpevole. Me ne occuperò durante il viaggio!"

Dico ad alta voce affinché madame senta bene le mie parole.

Vedo il mio generale guardarmi come se mi accusasse di chissà cosa. Arrossisco ma fingo di non aver ascoltato.

Sorrido soddisfatto e ribatto: " ite davvero Signore?! Oh che gioia! Bene, non mi resta che augurarvi buon viaggio. Spero di rivedervi, sarete sempre i benvenuti!"

"Grazie! …. Victor, aiuta madame Battista! Charles, accomodati sulla carrozza. Gerard, aiuta le mie figlie a salire in sella! Su veloci!"

"Sissignore!"

Mi volto, scruto la mia truppa, e mi preparo per il viaggio. "Oscar, copriti un poco. C'è aria fresca questa mattina!"

Sospiro e annuisco, debbo ammettere che mio padre, per quanto sia petulante, è molto premuroso.

"Sassoin, La Salle, Victor, André !"

"Sissignore!"

"Slegate le caviglie ai prigionieri!"

"Come! Ma Signore, dite davvero!"

"Si, Victor, ho deciso che i prigionieri affronteranno il viaggio con le sole mani legate!"

"Ma Signore, potrebbe essere pericoloso!"

Guardo i prigionieri severamente e infine dico, con tono severo, al loro capo: " Riccardo e i suoi uomini sanno che non gli conviene fare sciocchezze, vero?"

Sorrido felice al nostro carceriere e dico: "Certo che non ci conviene Generale. Di noi potete fidarvi, siamo dei galantuomini!"

"Buon per voi, altrimenti, non ci penserò due volte a dare l'ordine di spararvi addosso!"

"State tranquillo Generale, non vi daremo modo di darvi quest'ordine."

"Bene! SOLDATI, SU SBRIGATEVI! TAGLIATE LE CORDE E METTIAMOCI IN VIAGGIO, IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Agli ordini signore!"

Tiro fuori il coltello e mentre taglio le corde al primo prigioniero sussurro sotto voce a Grandièr: "Non avrei mai pensavo che il generale fosse tanto imprudente! Liberare le caviglie ai prigionieri, io lo trovo assurdo!"

"Maggiore Girodelle, il generale, ha intuito ed è uno stratega. Se ha deciso in questo modo, è perché ha capito che abbiamo a che fare con gente non proprio pericolosa."

"Capitano Grandièr, ciò non toglie che la sua decisione sia alquanto azzardata!"

"Maggiore, anch'io ho fiducia in questi uomini, so che non faranno nulla di scorretto."

"Capitano, la decisione che ha preso il generale ci costringe a viaggiare con le armi a portata di mano. Dovremo avere sempre le pistole cariche!"

"Mi sembra positivo avere le pistole in carica, visto che da queste parti potremmo imbatterci nei briganti!"

"E' inutile continuare la nostra conversazione capitano, tanto abbiamo divergenze di opinioni!"

Gerard ed io tagliamo l'ultima corda al prigioniero e dico: "Riccardo, come vedi, noi francesi siamo brava gente, adesso non deludeteci!"

"Alain, anche noi lombardo veneti siamo brava gente, il nostro unico desiderio è quello di essere liberi. Ma non temete, non avrete modo di pentirvi, sono un uomo di parola, non vi creeremo problemi e poi, come abbiamo detto un mucchio di volte, non ci conviene! ….. GENERALE …."

"COSA C'E' RIBELLE?!"

"GRAZIE, PER LA FIDUCIA CHE CI AVETE ACCORDATO!"

Annuisco alle parole di Riccardo, guardo i miei uomini e ordino: " IN MARCIA, SI PARTE!"

Guardo la mia piccola figliola, cavalchiamo ormai da diverse ora, siamo su strade impervie, tutte in salita, sconnesse. Decisamente non adatte ad una donna in stato interessante. Eppure, lei è qui, dritta, impettita, forte e fiera, avvolta nella sua cappa. Purtroppo il tempo non ci è favorevole, il cielo è cupo, grigio. C'è un certo vento freddo che sferza i visi. Oscar è una donna eccezionale, ormai è nel quarto mese di gravidanza, si vede un poco di pancia, ma lei non cede. È bellissima, perfetta.

Siamo in marcia da tre ore, sono accanto a mio padre, lui mi dice: "Oscar, sono molto preoccupato .."

"Non capisco Padre, cosa Vi preoccupa?!"

"Nelle vostre condizioni, viaggiare a cavallo … temo che possa accadervi qualcosa. Spero solo che sulla via del ritorno non accada alcun imprevisto."

"Padre, se devo essere sincera ... sono preoccupata anche io. Ecco ... io ... inizio a sentirmi pesante."

" Mi pare ovvio mia cara! Tu, come le tue sorelle e Anna, non dovreste affatto viaggiare. Certo, tu non potevi prevedere che saremmo ripartiti per una seconda missione ed Anna certo non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua vita avrebbe avuto una svolta simile. Ma le tue sprovvedute sorelle invece, loro si, che sono delle incoscienti. Se solo ci ripenso, mi viene voglia di prendere a calci quei due sciagurati che si ritrovano come mariti!"

"Oooh...basta Padre!"

"Si, meglio sorvolare sull'argomento, altrimenti scendo da cavallo e gli faccio vedere io chi è il generale Jarjayes!"

Continuiamo a marciare, il percorso é tutto in salita. Avanziamo lenti.

Davanti si trovano la mia adorata Oscar ed il Generale. Subito dietro ci sono Louis, Marianne, Joséphine ed Elena. Dietro di me invece ci sono le altre carrozze, i muli ed infine Girodelle con i prigionieri. Siamo un convoglio davvero ingombrante. E siamo indifesi. I miei cognati forse non se ne rendono conto, ma noi soldati sappiamo che è così. Armand viaggia a fianco della mia carrozza, su cui si trovano Anna e Carlo. Poveretto, è ancora malconcio!

" Accidenti! Certo che viaggiare su di un carro da prigionieri, non è davvero piacevole!"

"Cosimo, non lamentarti e riteniamoci fortunati: il generale, all'ultimo momento, ha dato l'ordine di liberarci le caviglie."

"Già, magari durante il viaggio, il vecchio decide di liberarci anche i polsi!"

"Non credi di pretendere troppo?! Infondo siamo prigionieri!"

"Già, l'avevo dimenticato! Ah ah ah … Ci trattano una meraviglia. Si mangia a volontà e non veniamo torturati. Altro che prigionia, io direi che il nostro è davvero un bel viaggetto!"

Michele continua: " Ehi capo, magari ci vestono di tutto punto e ci presentano all'imperatore austriaco! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Già! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Marianne, come ti senti? Sei stanca?"

"Oh Joséphine, è davvero faticoso viaggiare su di un mulo in queste condizioni. Come se non bastasse, il ventre comincia a farsi sentire!"

"Mi chiedo come faccia a resistere nostra sorella Oscar! Sai Marianne, mi pare che le sia cresciuta parecchio la pancia in questi giorni!"

"Lo abbiamo notati tutti, adesso deve solo decidersi ad indossare gli abiti adatti alle sue condizioni!"

"Marianne, nostra sorella Oscar sarebbe capace di andare dalla sarta e farsi cucire altri pantaloni su misura della pancia. Credimi Marianne, sono sicura che, a parte le poche occasioni che avremo a palazzo, non vedremo mai Oscar con le vesti!"

"Sinceramente Joséphine, lo credo anch'io! ih ih ih … In effetti, viene difficile a chiunque immaginare Oscar con una veste larga e una bella pancia. Credo proprio che continuerà ad indossare pantaloni, a costo di farsene fare di nuovi ogni settimana! Ci sarà parecchio da ridere."

"Lo credo anch'io! Ih ih … Oh Marianne, non faccio che pensare a mio marito! …. Chissà come sta il mio Charles!"

"Come vuoi che stia?! Lui ha bisogno soltanto di riposo, null'altro!"

"Si si ... certo. Però tutto solo nella carrozza... uff..." Mi accosto a mia sorella e domando: "Oscar! Sorellina! Ma tu non sei stanca?!"

"Certo che lo sono, ma non mi lamento."

"Marianne, non ti lamenti, forse non avverti la stanchezza?"

"Tu credi Joséphine?! E invece ti sbagli, anch'io sono stanca e poi, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, mi sta salendo anche la nausea. Spero di resistere."

"E allora fermiamoci un poco! Padre! Siamo in viaggio da tre ore, io non ce la faccio più! E poi devo fare un bisognino ..."

Guardo mia figlia sospiro e dico:" Joséphine, credo che un poco tutti abbiamo bisogno di fare una sosta. E va bene, fermiamoci per qualche minuto."

"Grazie Padre!"

"Però dobbiamo trovare una radura, e magari anche dell'acqua per i cavalli!"

"Ohhh .. spero che non ci voglia molto!"

Mia figlia Oscar ribatte: "Padre, poco più avanti mi sembra di vedere uno spiazzo!"

Joséphine protesta: " Oh no! Dobbiamo ancora camminare! Ma io non ce la faccio più!"

" Su Joséphine, non lamentarti!"

" Ma Padre! Forse Voi non avete necessità fisiologiche?! Beh, Vi assicuro che io non ne posso più. Se non scendo immediatamente, tra non molto il mio mulo rischia di bagnarsi!"

"Joséphine, credo che sia dovuto alla gravidanza. Stai tranquilla e non pensarci!"

" Come! Volete dire che devo farla qui?! In groppa al mulo?! Ma Padre!"

"No no...intendo dire che manca poco e potrai scendere. Su cara. Resisti!"

"Sing .. sing … Ahhh … Impossibile resistere, ormai è troppo tardi! Che vergogna! Sniff … ho bagnato il mulo! Bouuu …. che brutta situazione! Ed è tutta colpa di questo dannato viaggio! VOGLIO TORNARE A CASAAAAA!"

Mio padre, con tono severo mi dice: " Joséphine, il fatto che tu l'abbia fatto sulla schiena del mulo, non significa che debba lasciarti prendere da inutili isterismi."

"Ahhhh aver bagnato il mulo, Voi lo chiamate isterismo?! NOOOO Ahhhh che orrore! Povera me! Sing … sniff …"

"Calmati figliola! Vedrai che tra tre settimane tutto questo diventerà un sogno."

"Si, certo! Avrò l'impressione di essermi svegliata da un incubo, altro che sogno!"

"Joséphine ,figliola, mantieni la calma. Tanto agitarti non fa che nuocere a te e a mio nipote!"

"Ohhhh Padre! Non ne posso più, voglio tornare a casa!"

"E' quello che stiamo facendo: siamo sulla strada del ritorno!"

Scruto l'orizzonte e dico: "Eccoci arrivati. Guardate Padre, qui c'è spazio a sufficienza per fermarci un poco!"

Fermo il mio César, scendo, lo lego ad un albero e vado verso mia sorella.

"Su Joséphine, vieni, scendi! Così ti puoi cambiare i vestiti."

Poveretta, avrà tanti difetti, ma deve essere davvero imbarazzante! Insomma, fare certi bisognini addosso ….. è davvero troppo, anche per una donna come lei.

"Lascia Oscar, aiuto io Joséphine a scendere! Non vorrei che ti stancassi troppo! Appoggia le mani sulle mie spalle figliola e scendi! E tu muoviti Louis ed aiuta Marianne!"

"Sissignore!"

Scendo rapido dalla carrozza e corro verso la mia dolce sposa. La guardo, mi sembra un poco stanca. e poi mi è mancata, ormai ero abituato ad averla al mio fianco. Adesso invece sono costretto ad occuparmi della carrozza mentre lei deve viaggiare a cavallo. Povero amore mio …..

"Oscar! Amore mio, stai bene? Sei stanca? Hai fame?" Dico correndo verso la mia sposa, è così pallida...

" André caro, tu sei stanco? Hai fame? Sai, sei davvero molto pallido!"

"I...io?! Ma Oscar, cosa dici?!"

" André lo sai che apprezzo moltissimo le tue attenzioni ma, a volte, credo che siano un poco troppe! André, dimentichi che sono un soldato e vorrei essere trattata come tale! Amore mio, spero di essere stata chiara. Comunque dico davvero, hai l'aria stanca, forse è stato per via del bagno che abbiamo fatto ieri sera! Etciuuuu …."

"Ih ih ih ... Oscar! Ti amo da impazzire!"

Cerco di abbracciare la mia instancabile moglie quando sento la voce del generale: "Oscar, di quale bagno parli?! E poi hai preso freddo!"

" Padre, André ed io, ieri sera, abbiamo fatto un bagno nel fiume e, tra l'altro, l'acqua era particolarmente fredda! Un vero spasso!"

"Cosa?! Un bagno nel fiume?! Ma quando? Dove?! Perchè! ANDREEEE'!"

"Signore Vi prego, non agitatevi, Oscar sta scherzando…."

"Padre! Ma quale fiume! Nella locanda non c'era alcun fiume, ma una semplice vasca da bagno. Soddisfatto?"

"Si...cioè no! TU hai fatto un bagno. Da SOLA! Uff... piuttosto, aiutate Joséphine a sistemarsi, magari accompagnala in riva al fiume, così si rinfresca... Andrè, prendi un cambio per Joséphine! Su, veloce!"

"Sissignore!"

"Ih ih ih …. Gerard, hai sentito? Il comandante e André hanno fatto il bagno nella vasca …. nudi … Beati loro Gerard!"

"Alain, smettila! Tu non immagini quanto mi manca la mia Alizèe!"

" Lo dici a me?! E allora io che dovrei dire della mia Sabrina!"

All'improvviso sento il tono canzonatorio di Riccardo: " Anch'io sento la mancanza di mia moglie! Voi due non potete nemmeno immaginare! Ti assicuro Alain, che di sicuro che soffro più io che tu! Ah ah ah …"

"Oooooh...basta!"

"Non capisco Alain perché vai fuori di testa in questo modo!"

"Riccardo, non solo mi manca mia moglie ma penso che l'ho lasciata incinta …"

Gerard ribatte: " Alain, Sabrina non vive certo da sola come Alizèe. Lei vive a palazzo Jarjayes, ed ha tutte le cure di cui necessita!"

Ricardo ribatte: " Caspita! Se tua moglie vive al palazzo del generale, allora non devi preoccuparti. Sono sicuro che sta benissimo! … Invece la mia …. È sola! Povera cara, spero che stia bene!"

"Su amico, vedrai che non sentirà la tua mancanza, magari tu le procuri solo grattacapi! Ah ah ah …"

"Credo che tu abbia ragione Alain. Mia moglie è davvero una brava donna!"

"Joséphine, vieni, andiamo in riva al fiume, dietro ai cespugli, così ti puoi sistemare e cambiare "

Prendo dalle mani del mio Andrè la sacca di Joséphine e la accompagno al fiume. Con noi viene anche Marianne.

" Grazie Oscar. Oscar possibile che tu non abbia le tue necessità?"

"Si Joséphine, anche io ho un ...bisognino da fare ..." Dico a bassa voce, vergognandomi un poco.

Andiamo in riva al fiume, poso la sacca, guardo Marianne e Joséphine, qui siamo riparate dalla vista del resto del gruppo e dico: "Bene, Joséphine puoi cambiarti. Io intanto faccio il mio bisognino …. State tranquille, non vedo animali in giro. In ogni caso, sono ben armata.

"Oh … sorellina, meno male che abbiamo te! Grazie Oscar, adesso mi cambio! ….. Che schifo! Non mi è mai successo nulla di simile in vita mia!"

Marianne ribatte: "Joséphine, ci troviamo in condizioni critiche, purtroppo dobbiamo adattarci a qualsiasi evenienza!"

"Ma ….. scusatemi ….. quello che ti è capitato è dovuto alla gravidanza?!" Dico preoccupata da dietro il mio cespuglio.

"Oscar, durante la gravidanza, è normale che l'esigenza sia più frequente, forse a te non succede?"

"Beh …. ecco ….. si, però non da … ecco …. farmela addosso! Davvero, è così? O forse è perché Joséphine è alla sua settima gravidanza?" Dico mentre mi sistemo la camicia dentro ai pantaloni.

Marianne dice: " Sorelle, anch'io ho finito, possiamo tornare dagli altri!"

Joséphine protesta: "Ma io non ho ancora finito! Aspettate…..ho quasi fatto. Su su!"

" Joséphine, penso a mia figlia Catherine: chissà se nostra madre ha finito di prepararle il corredo?!"

"Ma certo, sono sicura che avrà fatto tutto. Anzi, ti dirò di più …. si starà occupando anche dei vestitini per i nostri piccoli, azzurri per Oscar però! Ih ih ih ….. e poi deve organizzare la festa di fidanzamento e poi matrimonio dello zio!"

" Già, quanti eventi che vedremo a palazzo Jarjayes!"

"Non mi ci fate pensare, mie care sorelle! Saranno tutte occasioni in cui dovrò indossare abiti femminili! Una vera tragedia! E poi, con questa pancia che sta aumentando … povera me!"

"Su coraggio Oscar, infondo sei una donna, una bellissima donna!"

Sento il viso caldo, le parole di mia sorella mi mettono in imbarazzo. "Gr...grazie, ma io … veramente, non credo di essere bella. Insomma, guardatemi: sono molto più alta di voi, molto più magra, o almeno lo ero prima della gravidanza, preferisco le armi ai ventagli … non so camminare sui tacchi e … no no ….. bella proprio no. Sapete, in certi momenti mi chiedo come faccia Andrè ad amarmi! Però … lui è così … così …. oooh ….. ma cosa mi fate dire!"

Joséphine mi guarda e con tono deciso mi dice: " Non c'è dubbio, tu sei identica a nostro padre: sei pazza! Oscar, ma davvero pensi ciò che dici?!

"Ma Joséphine! Davvero …. io …"

"Smettila di dire idiozie! Piuttosto, come vedi, sono pronta, torniamo dagli altri!"

_**Cervinia, Valle d'Aosta**_

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ " Brrr… Oh Augustin, qui fa ancora più freddo! Chissà dove siamo?!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh! Dannate Arpie, chissà dove ci hanno catapultato! Marguerite, vieni, abbracciami cara, ti scaldo io!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Augustin caro, sei un vero tesoro. Anche se indossiamo i cappotti, l'aria gelida si fa sentire e poi, guarda quanta neve! Ma non siamo in Agosto?"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, cosa posso dire?! La piuma ce l'hanno loro, e con quelle due tutto è possibile! …. Sassoin, La Salle, vedo che ci siete anche voi e in dolce compagnia!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Generale, freddo o non freddo, io sono felicissimo di essere qui con la mia Sabrina. Non so dove si siano cacciate le nostre dolci e care donzelle ma sono loro eternamente grato! Oh Sabrina cara, come sono felice! Ma guarda che pancione che ti ritrovi, sei irriconoscibile!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Alain, forse mi trovi brutta?"

_**Alain: **_"Ma no, cosa dici tesoro mio, sei bellissima! … Su, vieni abbracciami!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Oh mio caro Amore, quanto mi manchi!"

_**Alain: **_"Sabrina, non sai quanto sto soffrendo, senza il tuo calore! Baciami …"

_**Sabrina: **_"Alain, cosa tieni sotto la giacca?"

_**Alain: **_"Ops … "

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma è un libro! … Ed è uno di quei libri sconci di cui voi uomini fate uso! ALAIN!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ti prego Sabrina, non sgridare il nostro soldato e, poi, non solo gli uomini ne fanno uso, anch'io li leggo!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Madame Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Beh, di cosa ti meravigli Sabrina?! Forse tu non ne hai mai visto uno?!"

_**Alain: **_"Su cara, non fare quella faccia. Vedi, mi manchi così tanto che in qualche modo devo pure consolarmi! … Ascolta amore mio, che ne diresti di andare in quella baita e fin tanto che, le dolci donzelle Arpie non si fanno vedere, ne approfittiamo?"

_**Sabrina: **_"Oh Alain, non aspetto altro! Generale, vi prego, tornate presto dalla missione. Io desidero stare con Alain e poi, ci siamo sposati da poco!"

_**Gerard: **_"Sabrina, anch'io sono sposato da pochissimo e la mia dolce Alizèee mi manca, per fortuna che almeno nel siparietto, le donzelle, ci hanno fatto questa sorpresa! Adorata Alizèe che ne diresti se ci appartassimo anche noi?"

_**Alizèe: **_"Ma certo Gerard, non aspetto altro. Gerard, al tuo ritorno ti attende una bellissima sorpresa."

_**Gerard: **_"Davvero cara?! Forse .. forse… aspetti un bambino?"

_**Alizèe: **_"Siiii! Gerard, avremo un bambino!"

_**Gerard: **_"Oh tesoro mio, come sono felice! … Sentito generale, diventerò padre!"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito La Salle, voi non pensate ad altro! Comunque ti faccio i miei auguri. "

_**Gerard: **_"Grazie Generale! … Alizèe, ci sono diverse baite tra le montagne."

_**Alizèe: **_"Si, caro, andiamo!"

_**Gerard: **_"Generale, scusateci ma anche noi come Alain e Sabrina, vogliamo approfittare di questi momenti."

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo … capisco. Andate pure!"

_**Gerard: **_"Grazie generale, a dopo!"

_**Generale: **_"A dopo soldati e portate la pelle a casa! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Augustin, ma cosa dici?! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Vieni cara! E' solo che lo trovo assurdo…"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "A cosa ti riferisci?"

_**Generale: **_"Al fatto che le Arpie ci portano da una parte all'altra senza nemmeno avvisarci! Mi chiedo dove siano finiti gli altri!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, non fate che borbottare! Ma a me non pensate?"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine ti prego, non cominciare con i tuoi piagnistei. Vedo che Charles non è con te…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Infatti padre, le Arpie hanno deciso che non devo combinare nulla con mio marito, nemmeno nel siparietto."

_**Generale: **_"Benissimo! Brave alle Autrici! Ih ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma come, adesso le chiamate Autrici e non più Arpie?"

_**Generale: **_"Le chiamo a secondo come si comportano: in questo caso sono le Autrici! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, siete davvero insopportabile!"

_**Generale: **_"Può darsi! Ih ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Però … Padre, Madre, guardate! .. Qui c'è gente che scivola dalle montagne con degli strani oggetti legati ai piedi, chissà cosa saranno? … Però sono velocissimi …. Corrono …. Ma non rischiano di andarsi a schiantare?!"

_**Generale: **_"Figliola, cosa posso dirti?! Questo è davvero uno strano secolo! .. Se solo le Arpie si facessero vedere, almeno ci darebbero una spiegazione! Brr.. che freddo!"

_**Terry: **_"Sentite la nostra mancanza Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh… siete arrivate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo! E vi abbiamo portato tutto l'equipaggiamento necessario per sciare."

_**Generale: **_"Sciare?! Ma donzelle si può sapere come siete vestite?"

_**Terry: **_"Indossiamo delle tute adatte per sciare."

_**Generale: **_"E ai piedi, cosa avete?"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono scii, li abbiamo portati anche per voi, presto venite con noi che vi equipaggiamo!"

_**Generale: **_" Un momento! Volete dire che mia moglie, io e mia figlia dobbiamo scivolare sulla neve come fa quella gente?"

_**Terry: **_"Esatto!"

_**Generale: **_"Non ci penso nemmeno, mi rifiuto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma no, Padre, io voglio provare."

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine, tu vuoi provare tutto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Almeno mi distraggo, visto che mio marito è fuori uso!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cara ricordati che aspetti un bambino, e se dovessi cadere e farti male?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no Madame Marguerite, Terry ed io non permetteremo che nessuno si faccia male. Guardate là!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Dove madamigella?"

_**Terry: **_"Laggiù! Ci sono Marianne, Louis, André e Oscar, che stanno sciando. Vedete, come si divertono?"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Signore! Ma le mie figlie sono tutte in stato interessante!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, vi ho appena detto che non accadrà nulla, state tranquillo! Su adesso tocca a voi indossare tuta e scii."

_**Generale: **_"Andiamo ….."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, guardali, come sono carini!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato, i nostri protagonisti sciare. Presto andiamo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, tu hai mai sciato?"

_**Terry: **_"Mai! E' la prima volta."

_**Aizram: **_"Non temi di cadere?"

_**Terry; **_"E anche se fosse?! Mi rialzo. Presto voglio andare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Madame, Joséphine, Terry si parteeeee!"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo che strana cosa! Non è possibile!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, ma è meraviglioso!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Augustin, che bella sensazione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, come va?!"

_**Terry: **_"Benino, non sono perfettamente equilibrata ma me la cavo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, continuiamo, tanto la pista è per i dilettanti. Nessuno potrà farsi male!"

_**Perla: **_"Ehi ragazze, guardate c'è il generale!"

_**Lupen: **_"Siii! Ci sono anche Madame Marguerite e Joséphine …"

_**Virginia: **_"E le Autrici …"

_**Francesca: **_"Presto amiche andiamo!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih ih … Anche il vecchio scimunito! Ih ih … Magari provo a farlo ruzzolare giù dalla montagna! Ih ih ih …."

_**Katia: **_"Terry … Aizram … siamo qui!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizam, sono arrivate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Benvenute amiche, che bello vedervi!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio che strano vederti vestito in questo modo. Lo sai, che sei davvero curioso?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no Australia! Il nostro generale, invece, sta benissimo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, che ne direste se prima sciassimo e poi commentiamo come sempre gli avvenimenti accaduti?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo donzella!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, dopo ci metteremo tutti davanti al fuoco."

_**Terry: **_"Certo Aizram ….. si volaaaaaa!"

_**Perla: **_"Che bello ritrovarci tutti davanti al fuoco!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi Alain, non credevo di ritrovarti con la tua Sabrina!"

_**Alain: **_ "Visto Australia?! Le dolci donzelle ci hanno fatto un bel regalo, sia a me che a Gerard!"

_**Australia: **_"Era ora! Secondo me, ci avete messo davvero molto tempo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Australia, ciò che si desidera ardentemente, viene apprezzato molto di più! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_" Marguerite, quelle Autrici da strapazzo sono davvero dispettose!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Sccc… Augustin meglio non farsi sentire …"

_**Generale: **_"Hai ragione cara …."

_**Australia: **_"Generale si può sapere cosa stai confabulando?"

_**Generale: **_"Nulla gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Generalone, ma lo sai che mi è toccato rileggere tutto il capitolo per poter recensire in modo.. corretto mi fa sempre più piacere. .. tecnica che sto adottando da un pò non avendo modo di poterlo far subito. Perché cosi posso ricordare e ridere ancora di tutto quello che le menti strampalate delle Arpie producono settimanalmente!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame gattaccia, voi leggete più volte per ridere sulle strampalate disavventure che ci capitano, non è vero?!"

_**Australia: **_"Certo! .. ihihih …. Aizram e Terry per me siete nate cosi, non e possibile che abbiano creato una "pozione speciale" solo x far.. arrabbiare il vecchio pazzo! Ahahah quindi- direi di non cambiare mai, ok? Che tanto vi adoriamo cosi come siete.. ahaha …"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Australia!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie!"

_**Australia: **_"Beh,.. al giorno d'oggi viviamo in un mondo promiscuo ma da li al.. dar vera voce a chi e chi... ihih che sfrontatezza questo oste.. o forse no, e solo talmente basito e sopraffatto dagli eventi da non saper più onestamente che fare e dire... e a volte.. la sincerità è l'arma migliore! Uomini, donne, gente incinta, bestiacce e pazze dietro... banditi o meglio ex- banditi al seguito... qualche brava lettrice li ha definiti la "banda bassotti"... ahaha troppo forte.. le pazze logicamente essere: Armandina la suicida (xche se veramente continua cosi .. vorrà togliersi lei di torno x evitare la spada della nostra agguerrita Oscarina ihihi) e madame pom pom, squinternata a più … "

_**Lupen:**_ "Madame Battista e Armandina farebbero bene ad evitare Oscar, a quanto pare ,la vostra dolce figliola, ha delle brutte intenzioni per quelle due! Essere impallinate con il sale nel sedere non è cosa da poco! Se succedesse penso che morirei dalle risate, le nostre autrici sono molto brave in queste cose!

_**Oscar:**_ "Bene, visto che vi diverte tanto per questa incresciosa situazione, in via del tutto eccezione, rivelerò a tutte le lettrici che nel prossimo capitolo, scoprirò chi sono le artefici del furto! Vedrete cosa accadrà!"

_**Francesca:**_ " Ah ah ah !Forza Generale che arriverete presto alla soluzione !E ... anche Oscar !"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_" Oscarina, io ci vedrei la dolce e "calma" Marguerite a far un.. corpo a corpo con sta capra per... definire il suo territorio (essere il generalone naturalmente!) ... ahaha che grasse risate! Anche se bisogna dire che ultimamente.. ehm, forse nelle ultime cosa.. 10 e passa capitoli.."

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Madamigella, se fossi lì con loro, è ovvio che darei una mano a mia figlia Oscar, ma purtroppo dovrò attendere che madame Battista sia ospite a palazzo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo forse un altra fuori di testa e pure la mia adorata Jo flagello di Dio! Oh mamma, se ne uscita con le super-spezie-rinvigoranti.. urca! X poco non .. ultimavano Charles! Ahaha certo che manco a lasciarlo in bagno in pace lo lasci. Ma poraccio! Ahahaha!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Vero Australia! Ah ah aha ah … Generale, vostra figlia Josephine non la sopporta più nessuno! Appena possono tutti la lasciano sola ! A momenti fa fuori il marito per farlo funzionare! Ah ah aha .. Questo è davvero troppo! Povero Charles! Che brutto mal di pancia !"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ma Josephine sei da manicomio: dare delle spezie piccantissime a un povero malato è da pazzi."

_**Joséphine: **_" BOOO … AHHH … tutte contro di me! …. Non è possibile, tutti contro di me! AHHHHH ….. BASTA! VOGLIO CHE CHARLES FUNZIONI!"

_**Generale: **_"ADESSO BASTA JO! TACI!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma padre …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ih ih … Calmati Jo, visto che tra noi c'è anche l'oste, voglio dirgli qualcosa …"

_**Oste: **_"Dite, signorina, cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?"

_**Australia: **_ " Tutto oste, ascolta Giuseppina la prossima volta! Ahah vedi? Le donne hanno sempre ragione! Ihih. Certo, poi comunque bisogna vedere chi è la donna di cui si parla... perché se prendiamo Armandina e madame pom pom... li il nominativo PAZZE e più appropriato! Ahah. Mo il generalone puoi mostrare il tuo smalto come ... stratega e far in modo di farle confessare! Ehm- muoviti prima che Oscar le ammazzi.. o meglio, sicuro una.. l altra e un extra! Ahaha le bestiacce poi, vecchiaccio sai una cosa? Mi hai fatto morire …"

_**Generale: **_"Davvero! Stavate morendo?! Ma forse dal troppo ridere, vero, donzellaccia irriverente!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … non gioire troppo presto! Ahaha… dalle risate quando hai detto delle due bestiacce... farle zampettare! Ho riso x un bel po' .. ahah certo che questa .. parodia di avventura sta .. portando quasi tutti sull'orlo di una crisi isterica di gruppo! ! Spero proprio che l'arrivo di aiuti riesca a stemperare il tutto.. ma tra le pazze e Jo.. tu vecchio pazzo che rompi a Oscar x un semplice raffreddore."

_**Perla:**_ "Su, Australia, il generale è un padre apprensivo e quando purtroppo litiga con Oscar è Andrè a dover fare da paciere altrimenti povero lui, tra Oscar e suo padre non so chi sia più testardo."

_**Terry:**_ " Hai ragione Perla, povero André!"

_**Australia:**_ "Marianne col vomito senza fine. Charles... ehm, diciamo con un .. allegro problemino di stomaco. Anna.. poverina, quanto è tenera.. Armand. "Pure lui... mi fa talmente tenerezza che lo prenderei per mano x fargli scoprire com'e fatto il mondo! Ma.. a pensarci bene forse affidarlo per un pò al mio tesoruccio... farebbe miracoli, non trovate autrici? Ihihjh.."

_**Terry: **_"Veramente non ci abbiamo pensato! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Autrici! Non pensateci nemmeno! Ci manca solamente che Sassoin conduca in un bordello mio fratello!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma cosa dite generale! Io vorrei che imparasse a fare a pugni e nient'altro!"

_**Generale: **_"Umm .. beh … se è così, si può fare!"

_**Australia: **_"Gli unici un pò... normali sono Elena e il capellone, anche se Victorino.. sei un poco frustrato di sti tempi eh? Ahah dai, prima o poi sta tortura finirà (si spera x tutti voi)... noi come lettrici vorremmo non finisse maiiiii! Per finire povero vecchio scimunito.. ancora non sai che NON AVRAI mai il tuo super extra comodo nuovo letto... una ...zampata del destino avverso "chiamata Aizram e Terry! " Ih ih … ha fatto si, che un altro nobile gioisse di quel... gioiello personalizzato! E adesso chi ti sente? Mhhhh- forse e meglio se rimani in missione per un altro pò di settimane, cosi che il materiale arrivi e il falegname abbia tempo di costruirti un nuovo... forte inespugnabile (x le tue figlie! Ihihih. Da chiudere a chiave!)..."

_**Generale: **_"Un momento! Nessuno DEVE dico DEVE profanare il mio letto. Chiaro Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHH … BOOOO … Padre, io non posso fare nulla con mio marito e voi non fate che ricordarmi che non funziona più! AHHH … BOOOO…. POVERA ME, COME SONO SFORTUNATA!"

_**Katia:**_ "Povero Generale non avrete nemmeno un letto nuovo!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame per la vostra solidarietà!"

_**Australia:**_ "E si, sempre più .. avventure e risate per noi che ci divertiamo sempre a seguirci ragazze! Grazie che anche in vacanza.. comunque continuate a sfornare capitoli!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih …."

_**Lupen: **_"Un momento, non abbiamo finito, abbiamo da commentare ciò che è successo in " Vacanze in Normandia!"

_**Madame Girodelle:: **_"Si, io in particolare ho da dire qualcosa alle Autrici!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma voi siete una nuova lettrice!"

_**Madame Girodelle: **_"Mi presento: sono un omonima di madame Girodelle, visto che a breve il mio bellissimo Victor sposerà Elena!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa ti succede madame Girodelle?"

_**Madame Girodelle: **_"Il mio povero Victor. Uffaaaa... mi piacerebbe vedere Oscar e Victor assieme, giusto per uscire un po' dalla coppia standard Oscar e Andrè... Dajeee, qualcosa di innovativo. E poi Victor mi piace tantissimo."

_**Nanny:**_ Madame! Con tutto il rispetto che vi porto, ma io sinceramente non riesco a vedere la mia piccola con quella bottiglia di profumo! .. Scusatemi conte di Girodelle! … La mia bambina è nata per far felice il mio bellissimo nipote!"

_**Oscar: **_" Madame Girodelle, io amerò solo il mio André e nessun'altro! … Grazie Autrici!"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, noi non ti divideremo mai da André. Parola di Autrici!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Povero Victor, lui ce la sta mettendo davvero tutta! Ma le confessioni di André.. mah!"

_**Oscar: **_"Già … concordo con voi madame Tetide: sono stata davvero ottusa!

_**Madame Marguerite:**_ "Ossignore! Per fortuna che lo ammetti! Quel povero André non ne poteva più per l'imbarazzo. Del resto da qualcuno dovrà pur aver preso, vero mio caro marito?"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes: **_"Un momento madame, sono IO la moglie di Augustin, non voi!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Si, certo che lo so madame Marguerite, ma vi prego, lasciatemi sognare. Sapete, io adoro vostro Marito. Almeno nel siparietto chiudete un occhio e assecondatemi."

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "AHHHH Grunt …."

_**Generale: **_"Calmati cara, non abitarti. E poi, le lettrici sono tutte in buona fede!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Si .. però …"

_**Generale: **_"Lo sai che appartengo solo a te. Marguerite, anche se non avremo il nostro letto nuovo, voglio averti comunque …."

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih ih … Ah … ah . ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Aiuto! Le Arpie ridono!"

_**Aizram: **_"E allora?!"

_**Generale: **_"E' un brutto presagio …"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Madame Marguerite : **_"Generale, Oscar non ama Victor, è tanto bravo ma lei non lo ama. Inoltre non mi aggrada neppure il comportamento della mia eventuale consuocera: lascia respirare un po' quel povero Victor, che se è venuto su così è colpa tua."  
_**Contessa Girodelle: **_"Come! Io l'ho tirato bene, anzi, benissimo mio figlio!"

_**Madame Marguerie: **_" Ne siete sicura contessa?"

_**Contessa Girodelle: **_"CERTO!"

_**Generale: **_"Lo vedi Marguerite, meglio che madame sognatrice, si arrabbi lei al tuo posto, così tu cara sei tranquilla!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "Umm … non ne sono proprio convinta …"

_**Madame Marguerite:**_ "Spero Augustin che la mia piccola lezione ti sia servita: mai contraddire una moglie."

_**Lupen:**_ "Oscar hai fatto di tutto per mettere in imbarazzo André! Ma non ti rendi ancora conto che sei innamorata e gelosa di lui?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … io … beh …"

_**Generale: **_"Su, figliola, adesso sei con il tuo André!"

_**Katia:**_ " Sinceramente speravo che tu si facessi il bagno insieme ad Andrè."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, non so cosa hanno in serbo per noi le Autrici."

_**Katia: **_" Già, dobbiamo attendere. Però Oscar incominci ad essere gelosa di André …"

_**Oscar: **_"Io, lo amavo già. E' solo che non me ne rendevo conto."

_**Lupen: **_"Generale Jarjayes mi avete fatto morire con quel vostro " senza spina dorsale " Ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale: **_" Come! Madame Lupen!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Amico mio vi vedo preoccupato!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame... in effetti! Madame, io cosa posso fare?!

_**Virginia:**_ "Riposatevi un po' sicuramente le cose miglioreranno. E poi, carissimo amico ho letto quello che avete scritto a madame come siete dolce e ancora innamorato dopo tanti anni

Il libro di Alain vedo che aiuta a stare tranquillo."

_**Generale: **_"Beh … io …. Marguerite, non guardarmi male … ti supplico!"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes:**_ "AUGUSTIN!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Te diré la verdad este fic me encanta y me saca de casillas a la vez, si mi padre se pareciera a el de oscar Dios creo que me habría vuelto loco. Que maravilla, la verdad con éste padre me voy corriendo a meterme de monja a un convento. Esa mujer eres tú Oscar, por Dios cómo me desesperas entiende si André no sale con nadie no ve a nadie entonces ésa mujer eres tú pero que corcha. Éstas vacaciones serán un caos."

_**Generale: **_"Madame certo che queste vacanze sono caotiche. Io sto impazzendo!"

_**Perla Margot :**_ "Generale, facciamo un passo indietro …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame! Voi parlate la nostra lingua!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Generale, le Autrici hanno usato il traduttore alla mia recensione, quindi, tutti possono capirmi. Dunque, riguardo al capitolo quindici, voglio dire che, André è un uomo meraviglioso, per questo se tua figlia non lo vuole io me lo porto a casa!"

_**Generale: **_"No no no Madame, Andrè è di Oscar. Non si scherza!

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Oscar ami davvero André, sei diventata pazza di gelosia quando hai visto che era tra le braccia di un'altra, a quanto pare lui non ti è indifferente.! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ovvio madame! Ora finalmente ho capito che non mi è stato mai indifferente!"

_**Terry: **_" Bene, credo che abbiamo detto tutto, vero amiche?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, Autrici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale e voi tutti, siete pronti per ripartire?"

_**Marguerite Jarjayes: **_"Dove ci portate questa volta?"

_**Terry: **_"E' una sorpresa, tenetevi forte …."


	151. Chapter 151

_**Salvate il "soldato" Charles**_

Abbiamo fermato i cavalli, guardo all'interno della carrozza, vedo la mia Anna con Carlo stretto a lei. È bellissima, nel suo abito da viaggio. Purtroppo non riesce più ad indossare gli abiti maschili, ora ha indossato una veste più adatta alle sue nuove forme. Carlo invece è vestito di tutto punto, con un bel completino verde, ed un mantello per ripararsi dal freddo in caso di necessità.

"Anna, come ti senti?"

"Bene Armand! … Armand, non devi preoccuparti, vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio!"

"Si, certo cara …"

"Padre, a me non dite nulla?"

"Oh Carlo, certo che si! Prenditi cura della mamma. Lei è la donna più importante della nostra vita!"

Mi stringo felice a mia madre e dico: "Ci potete giurare che è così, mia madre è la nostra stella!"

Sorrido e accarezzo il capo di mio figlio, che tenero che è il mio piccolo Carlo. Sento addosso lo sguardo di Armand, lo guardo, ci osserva con infinito amore. Arrossisco.

Anch'io lo guardo con amore …..

Mi avvicino alla carrozza di mio genero, mi affaccio al finestrino, vedo Charles seduto sul divanetto, appoggiato con la schiena ai cuscini che ho comprato per Oscar, mia figlia Joséphine vuole che suo marito viaggi comodo e si riposi degnamente. In fondo lo capisco, povero ragazzo.

"Charles, come ti senti?"

"Meglio Generale, grazie!"

"Mi fa piacere! Spero che ti riprenda quanto prima. Però, hai l'aria ancora un poco stanca, ma mi sembra che ti stia riprendendo abbastanza bene."

"Si Generale, questi giorni di riposo mi sono serviti."

"Ci vorrà ancora parecchio ma sono certo che tornerai ad essere lo sfaccendato di sempre."

"Generale, Voi avete sempre voglia di scherzare!"

"No, no Charles, io non scherzo affatto, dico davvero! Ih ih … Bene ragazzo, l'importante è che tutto vada per il meglio …"

"Generale, siete preoccupato o sbaglio?"

"Charles, siamo completamente scoperti, indifesi …"

"Generale, non capisco di cosa Vi preoccupiate! Abbiamo catturato i ribelli, credo che non avremo problemi durante il resto del viaggio!"

"Mio caro ragazzo, noto con dispiacere che sei, a tutti gli effetti, un uomo d'affari …"

"Non capisco Generale …"

"Il mio non è certo un rimprovero ma, se tu fossi un soldato, sapresti che comunque un viaggio comporta sempre dei pericoli, a prescindere che sia una missione o meno …" Rispondo al mio non più giovane genero, completamente ignavo in materia di viaggi.

Scruto l'orizzonte, osservo qualcosa di strano, non capisco! …. Poveri noi, si vede un gruppo di briganti avvicinarsi a noi, con le armi in pugno. Sono tanti, troppi, solo per noi. Per fortuna che le sorelle Jarjayes sono andate al fiume, spero che Oscar rimanga lì nascosta con le sue sorelle, al sicuro. Oscar ….. dubito che farà così …

All'improvviso sento la voce di André: "GENERALE GUARDATE … VENGONO DA QUESTA PARTE, SEMBRANO BRIGANTI …. GENERALE, HANNO INTENZIONE DI ATTACCARCI …"

Mi giro di scatto e sussurro: " Cosa! Ma ….."

Charles, ribatte: "Generale, cosa sta succedendo?"

"Maledizione! I predoni … ci attaccano! PRESTO UOMINI, MUNITEVI DI ARMI!"

"Santo cielo Generale! Voglio anch'io un'arma!"

"Charles, credi di farcela?"

"Debbo farcela, non possiamo farci ammazzare in questo modo!"

Dico mentre impugno la pistola, prendo la mia spada e scendo dalla carrozza.

Il generale mi dice: "Charles, stai barcollando …"

"Generale, sarò un buono a nulla, come dite, ma io non starò qui a farmi uccidere! Io devo difendere mia moglie! Sono un uomo, non un codardo!"

"Figliolo, sono davvero orgoglioso di te! Su presto armiamoci!"

"Padre, perché lo zio sta urlando?"

Fingo di essere calmo e dico: "Sta tranquillo Carlo. Anna chiudi il finestrino e non ti agitare …"

"Armand …"

"Ti prego Anna, fa ciò che ti dico! E tu Carlo, rimani con tua madre e non muoverti per nessuna ragione!"

"Va bene Padre, farò come mi avete detto."

Vedo avvicinarsi i briganti, mi sento smarrito: sono in tanti, forse più di venti e noi siamo in netta minoranza. Sono muniti di spade, estraggo la mia. Dobbiamo difenderci ad ogni costo! Devo difendere la mia giovane famiglia, appena nata e già in pericolo. Questo viaggio è un vero supplizio, non era certo questo che immaginavo per Anna e Carlo. Ma li difenderò, a costo della mia stessa vita. Perché loro sono la mia vita.

Conduco il carro dei prigionieri quando vedo prima alzarsi un nuvolone e, poi, arrivare degli uomini a cavallo con l'intento di attaccarci.

Alle mie spalle sento la voce di Riccardo, mi dice: "Avanti Alain, cosa aspetti?! Liberaci! Non vorrai che ci ammazzino come dei maiali?!"

Impugno la spada, guardo al mio fianco, sono munito anche di pistola.

Falco urla: "ALAIN, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DIAVOLO ASPETTI A LIBERARCI?""

"Volete capire che non posso?! Aspetto l'ordine del generale …"

Michele ribatte: "Sei fuori di testa o cosa! Vuoi davvero che ci ammazzino tutti?! Siete in minoranza, quelli sono in tanti. Presto, slega immediatamente le nostre mani, altrimenti ci trucideranno tutti! MUOVITI ALAIN, TRA POCO SARANNO QUI!"

Gerard mi guarda smarrito, non riesco a ribattere. Entrambi impugniamo le armi, siamo pronti per difenderci!"

Sento Louis che mi dice: "André, dobbiamo batterci … Anche se sono sicuro che stavolta non ce la caveremo: sono in tanti, troppi per noi!"

Il generale strepita come un ossesso: "Ma che razza di discorsi sono?! Louis ti ordino di mettere in pratica tutto ciò che ti ho insegnato. CHIARO?! GUAI A TE, SE TI TIRI NDIETRO! "

"Ma cosa dite Signore?! Io non sono certo un vigliacco … ma non ce la faremo …"

"ORA BASTA! PRENDI LE ARMI! VICTOR, DOBBIAMO USCIRNE VIVI, CAPITO?! ANDRE', ALAIN, GERARD, ESIGO DA VOI IL MASSIMO IMPEGNO! NOI SIAMO SOLDATI, AVREMO LA MEGLIO!"

"SISSIGNORE!" Guardo le donne e ordino: "Elena, Madame Battista, Armandina, salite immediatamente in carrozza, presto!"

Sento la voce stridula di madame pom pom che mi dice: "Geneeerale, difendeteci, senza di Voi siamo perdute …"

"MADAME BATTISTA, SMETTETELA! VICTOR VI HA DETTO DI SALIRE IN CARROZZA, NON DISCUTETE!"

"Ahhh … poveri noi! Ma che viaggio è mai questo?! Qui non si fa che rischiare la vita continuamente, altro che andare a Parigi! Bouuu… BOUUUU …"

Il generale, fuori di se, continua imperterrito: " SANTO CIELO! CON TUTTO QUELLO CHE CI STA CAPITANDO, CI MANCANO SOLO I VOSTRI PIAGNISTEI! SMETTETELA HO DETTO!".

Guardo André e sussurro digrignando: "Io queste non le sopporto più. Se non la smettono, le abbandono al loro destino, questi due pesi che ci portiamo appresso."

"Generale, dobbiamo mantenere la calma …."

" OHHHH …. GENEEERALEEE HO PAURAAA!"

"POVERO ME MA CHE MALE HO FATTO!"

"AHHHH…"

Sono in posizione di attacco, ho la spada in una mano e la pistola nell'altra, quando alle mie spalle mi giunge la supplica di Armandina: "André, ti prego, difendimi, salvami!"

Mi volto appena, la guardo di sottecchi, vedo l'espressione terrorizzata di Armandina, e con tono deciso dico: "Sali immediatamente in carrozza!"

Il generale ribatte: " MA SI PUO' SAPERE COME DEBBO SPIEGARMI?! SALITE IN CARROZZA! E TU, Armandina, ritieniti fortunata che mia figlia non è qui! Se mai ne uscirò indenne da tutto questo, noi due faremo un discorsetto. E adesso, VIAAAAA! SPARISCIIII!"

"AHHHH … NOOOO … BOUUUU…. SING … SING …."

Mi avvicino in tutta fretta a mia zia e Armandina e dico: "Facciamo ciò che ci hanno detto. Presto saliamo in carrozza!"

Madame Battista, sussurra spaventata: " Si .. sniff … certo cara Elena … sing …."

Ci incamminiamo adagio, senza fretta, quando all'improvviso avverto degli strani rumori provenire dal nostro accampamento, arresto il passo, dico alle mie sorelle: "Sh …. aspettate un attimo, sento dei rumori strani."

Marianne timorosa replica: " Rumori strani?! Ma Oscar …"

"Sh … state giù! E parlate piano. Mi sembra di sentire un rumore di lame provenire dal nostro accampamento improvvisato."

"Cosa! Oh Signore, il mio Charles!"

Sbircio attraverso i cespugli e sussurro: "Sh … Santo Cielo, dei briganti hanno attaccato i nostri…."

Joséphine ribatte: "Ma stai scherzando?! Oscar, cosa dici!"

"Zitta! …. State qui nascoste, in silenzio, mentre io vado ad aiutarli …"

Mia sorella Marianne protesta:"Nooo! Oscar dove vai, rimani qui!

"Marianne, non posso starmene qui nascosta e lasciare gli altri in difficoltà!"

"Ma tu sei incinta …."

"E allora?!

"Come sarebbe a dire: allora! Potrebbe succedere qualcosa alla tua creatura. Non andare!"

"Marianne, forse non ti rendi conto che i predoni sono in tanti e noi in pochi?! I nostri uomini non possono farcela, li ammazzeranno tutti!"

"Oh mio Dio!"

"E poi … ma ….. secondo voi, IO dovei abbandonare i miei soldati? Non se ne parla neppure. Ma voi due restate qui nascoste, non fiatate, non muovetevi neppure. Se vi è possibile, non respirate! Avete capito?!"

Vedo mia sorella tirare fuori la pistola e allontanarsi, mentre io sussurro: " Oscar, ti prego non andare …."

Nostra sorella è decisa, ha una strana luce negli occhi. È uguale a nostro padre, ha lo stesso piglio deciso. Sono sicura che difenderà la creatura che porta in grembo a qualsiasi costo. È una donna eccezionale, forte, decisa. Spero solo che non si ferisca e non faccia follie. Purtroppo, non si è ancora resa appieno conto della gravidanza.

Impugno l'arma e corro verso l'accampamento. Davanti a me si presenta uno scenario sconvolgente: siamo stati attaccati dai briganti, sono almeno una ventina e noi siamo in minoranza. Vendo i miei soldati battersi ma non possono avere la meglio.

Tento di raggiungere il carretto, tiro fuori dalla tasca lo stiletto, mi avvicino cercando di passare inosservata dagli assalitori.

Non appena Riccardo mi vede, sussurra soddisfatto dice: "Avanti bella signora, finalmente vi siete decisa a liberarci anche le mani?! Su presto che vi diamo una mano!"

"Riccardo, io vi libero, ma voi mi aiutate! Niente scherzi, o questi ci uccidono tutti! Sono briganti interessati ai soldi …."

"L'avevamo capito. Dove sono le armi?"

"Nelle carrozze …. su presto!"

Riccardo guarda i suoi uomini e sussurra: "Amici, approfittiamo che sono tutti distratti ad attaccare i soldati, presto!

Faccio irruzione con i miei uomini nella carrozza dove ci sono la marchesa e suo figlio. Sono terrorizzati, il bambino singhiozza: " Sing… Madre, il briganti che Vi hanno imprigionata sono liberi, adesso Vi porteranno via … UEEEE..."

"Sh ….. piccolo, stai tranquillo. Noi siamo qui per aiutarvi. Madame, passateci le armi, gli assalitori sono troppi!"

"Sssi Riccardo … ecco, tenete ….."

Vedo il mio sposo in difficoltà, solo contro tre assalitori. Prendo la pistola e sparo, uno degli assalitori stava per affondare la sua spada nella schiena del MIO Andrè!. Il colpo va a segno e corro verso il mio sposo con la spada sguainata.

Di sottecchi, vedo Oscar arrivare. Sono davvero preoccupato, Oscar non si rende conto che deve pensare solo alla nostra creatura. Il suo compito è difenderla, da tutto e da tutti. Invece è qui, nella mischia, a difendere i suoi uomini. È una donna eccezionale, un comandante senza eguali.

"Andrèèèèè!"

"OSCARRR! COSA CI FAI QUI! VA VIA!"

"Andrè! Quell'uomo stava per pugnalarti alle spalle! Ma adesso ci sono io con te!" Appoggio la mia schiena a quella di Andrè, per guardarci le spalle a vicenda, ed assieme affrontiamo due briganti a testa. Mi guardo attorno, con i nostri prigionieri liberi adesso la situazione si è capovolta, siamo molti di più noi!

"Oscar, Riccardo e i suoi uomini sono liberi e si stanno battendo …"

"Si, li ho liberati io Andrè. Guarda, adesso siamo noi ad essere in vantaggio numerico! Ih ih ….."

"Gerard guarda! Il Diavolo Biondo non poteva avere idea migliore! Grazie ai prigionieri stiamo mettendo in fuga i briganti!"

"Siiii! Per fortuna che è arrivato il Comandante! Quella donna è una vera furia!"

"Già! Incinta o no, si sta battendo come un leone!"

"E' una donna incredibile!"

Non riesco a liberarmi di un malvivente, nonostante io sia abile con la spada i miei movimenti sono decisamente rallentati, l'avversario mi fa indietreggiare, temo per la vita del mio bambino. Purtroppo si è avverato quello che mi aveva predetto Lassonne, con il tempo sarei diventata sempre più lenta, meno agile. Avrei dovuto controllare giornalmente le mie reali capacità! Accidenti a me ed ai riguardi che mio padre e mio marito mi hanno imposto!

Vedo mia moglie in difficoltà, non riesce a tenere testa all'avversario, devo assolutamente soccorrerla. Un colpo deciso e un altro ancora e con la lama metto in fuga l'avversario procurandogli una ferita profonda al braccio.

Corro dalla mia Oscar ma all'improvviso vedo sbucare l'ennesimo brigante che mi sbarra la strada, incrocia la sua lama con la mia e tento di respingerlo con tutte le mie forze.

I miei uomini ed io ci stiamo battendo come leoni contro i nostri assalitori. Vedo il biondo comandante in difficoltà, povera donna, è incinta, suo marito spera di soccorrerla.

Con un colpo netto, stramazzo al suolo il bandito, corro da André, urlo: "Corri da tua moglie, a questo impunito ci penso io!"

"Grazie Riccardo!"

Qualche falcata e allontano l'aggressore da Oscar, digrigno: "Battiti con me se hai coraggio!"

"Con vero piacere, sporco francese!"

Vedo il mio André battersi con il brigante, sono affannata, stanca, ma cosa mi succede perché non riesco più a muovermi come un tempo?! .. Che sciocca, è il mio bambino che me lo impedisce.

Ormai i malviventi sono rimasti in pochi, grazie a Riccardo ed ai suoi uomini molti di loro sono fuggiti. Mi accascio su un tronco d'albero, debbo riprendere fiato, sussurro: "Decisamente ho sopravvalutato le mie reali condizioni. Dovrò davvero assicurarmi con maggiore frequenza circa le mie condizioni e le mie capacità."

"Joséphine, non sento più nulla, forse è tutto finito …."

"Oh Marianne, temo che siano tutti morti! Sniff …. Poveri cari! Ahhh mio figlio forse non conoscerà suo padre! SIng .. sing … CHARLESSSS! TI HANNO AMMAZZATO! NOOOO POVERO CARO! ADESSO COME FARO' SENZA DI TE?!"

"JOSÉPHINE, TI PREGO SMETTILA! Mi fai salire l'ansia! Chi ti dice che i nostri non abbiano avuto la meglio!"

"OHHH CHARLES … SENTO GIA' LA TUA MANCANZA! Sniff … Marianne, questi giorni passivi di mio marito ….. era un presagio nefasto ed io non me ne sono resa conto! AHHHH CHARLESSSS … MI SENTO COME UNA VEDOVA INCONSOLABILE! Ahhh Se solo ce la fossimo spassata negli ultimi tempi, avresti lasciato un bel ricordo di te! AHHHH AMORE MIO!

"Adesso basta! Sei davvero insopportabile Joséphine!"

"AHHHH MI SEMBRI NOSTRA SORELLA ! AHHHH…"

"Santo cielo! Adesso mi rendo conto perché Charles è ridotto in quel modo. Lo hai sfinito!"

"Ahhhh … NOOOO …. SEI DAVVERO CATTIVA CON ME! AHHHH …"

"JOSÉPHINE! FARESTI PERDERE LA PAZIENZA ANCHE A UN SANTO, SMETTILA!"

"BOUUU …"

"Basta, mi hai davvero spazientita!"

"Sing … sing … Dovrò pensare a rinnovare il mio guardaroba … AHHHH … DOVRO' VESTIRMI DI NERO! AHHHH CHARLES … CHARLES, PERCHE' MI HAI ABBANDONATO?!"

"Mi rifiuto ascoltarti!"

Guardo mia sorella sbirciare da dietro i cespugli, domando singhiozzante: "Marianne ….. sing .. sing … cosa fai?"

"Joséphine, i nostri sono riusciti a mettere in fuga gli aggressori …"

" Dici davvero Marianne? Credi che siano salvi?"

Vedo un'aria felice dipingersi sul volto di mia sorella Joséphine, le labbra si piegano in un leggero sorriso ed una luce di speranza brilla nei suoi occhi. Temo che la gravidanza la stia facendo impazzire!

"… Joséphine, riesco a vedere nostro padre … e Louis …"

"Mio marito? Riesci a vederlo?!" Chiedo con ansia a mia sorella.

"… Joséphine, come posso vedere tutti …"

"Ahhh lo sapevo … è morto! NOOO…"

"Non ne posso più!"

"Dove vai Marianne?"

"All'accampamento …."

"Aspetta vengo con te!"

"Solo se smetti di urlare come una pazza!"

"Marianne ma io …"

"Ti niente! Basta! Non ne posso davvero più! Mi chiedo ma come fa Charles a sopportarti?! Se ad ogni gravidanza ti sei comportata così …. Poveretto!"

"AHHHH … BOUUU ….. NOOOO ….."

" Sarai anche mia sorella, io ti voglio tanto bene, ma adesso stai davvero esagerando! Spero davvero di non diventare mai come te!

Tiro su col mio nasino, mi asciugo le lacrime nel mio fazzolettino di pizzo, ricamato con le iniziali del mio Charles, raddrizzo la schiena e seguo mia sorella, sussurro: ""Sniff .. sniff …Marianne, non è giusto che mi parli in questo modo!"

"Marianne, te la sei cercata. E adesso sta zitta e andiamo!"

"Sniff … Sssiii … Voglio rivedere il mio povero marito, anche se è morto! … Sing … sing …"

Vedo un predone lasciare il campo di battaglia per dirigersi verso la carrozza di madame Battista, senza pensarci mi alzo, impugno nuovamente la spada e lo raggiungo.

"Elena, temo che non usciremo vive da questa carrozza! Sing … sing … ho troppa paura! Povero fratello mio, chissà come reagirà alla notizia della nostra morte! Ahhhh"

Bau … bau …

"Oh tesori miei, vi difenderò a costo della mia vita, su venite qui, abbracciatevi alla vostra madreeee … Ahhhh .. BOUUU…"

"Zia per favore, qui non è morto nessuno, non mi angosciate con i vostri discorsi!"

"Ahhh .. Eleeeena com'è possibile che tu non abbia paura?!"

"Certo che ne ho! Ma cosa credete, che sia fatta di ghiaccio! Ma io ho fiducia in Victor, nel Generale ed in tutti i soldati! Vedrete che ne usciremo!"

All'improvviso vediamo spalancarsi la porta della nostra carrozza, un brigante digrigna: "Datemi il vostro bagaglio, quello che contiene i vostri preziosi!"

"COOOSA! Ma sieeete forse impazzito?! Nieeente affaaaaaaaaaatto!"

"Vecchiaccia che non siete altro, se non vuoi darmelo con le buone, allora me lo consegnerai con le cattive!"

Vedo il nostro aggressore tirare fuori dallo stivale un coltello e lo punta alla gola di Armandina, ordina a mia zia: "Avanti, deciditi a consegnarmi il tuo bagaglio."

Armandina, spaventata sussurra: "Vi prego Madame, consegnate il bagaglio migliore …."

"Ma … Armaaandina, li ci sono i nostri effetti personali …"

L'uomo ribatte: "Volete forse avere sulla coscienza la morte di questa donna?"

"Vi prego Madame, salvatemi …."

"A .. Aspettate, ora vi consegno la mia valigia …"

"Non voglio solo una valigia ma almeno due"

Armandina balbettando continua: "Ma … Madame … Ba .. Battista, co .. consegnate anche il mio … de … dentro ho alcuni preziosi …"

"Sssiii Armaaandina …"

Prendo le due borse, le consegno al brigante e dico: "Ecco, tenete, adesso sieeete pregato di lasciarci andaaare!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Certo!"

L'uomo mi libera dalla stretta del coltello, mi lascia andare, prende le due borse e scappa via, sento madame Battista che disperata dice: " Ohhh …. In quella borsa ci sono le coulottes del mio Auguuustin! La rivoglio! Ahhhh Bouuu …. Sing …"

"Madame, anch'io sono disperata! Nella mia borsa invece c'è la camicia del bel moro! Ahhh … Bouuu …."

"Armaaandina, piangiamo insieme!"

Vedo mia zia e Armandina abbracciarsi e piangere disperatamente, sussurro: "Allora siete voi le responsabili del furto! Non ci posso credere! Non è possibile che voi, Zia, e la Vostra cameriera abbiate fatto una cosa del genere!

"AHHH Eleeena di cosa ti stupisci .. bouuuu …"

"Zia, se lo venissero a scoprire, sapete che magra figura che fareste?! E tu, Armandina, ma ti rendi conto di cosa potrebbe accadere? Ma dico, cosa vi prende! Possibile che dobbiate farmi vergognare con Victor?!"

"Ahhh Parli bene tu nipote! Tu hai rimediato un uomo, invece noi … ahhh … bouuu …"

"Ma zia, cercatevene uno libero, non sposato. E questo vale anche per te Armandina!"

"Bouuu … sing … sing …"

Vedo l'uomo fuggire dalla carrozza, sono nascosta alle sue spalle, carico la pistola, gliela punto e gli intimo: "Lascia il bagaglio, altrimenti sparo."

"Ci avete battuti, molti miei compagni sono feriti e inermi, lasciatemi almeno portare via queste due borse. Siete gente ricca, a voi non costa nulla cederle!"

Rispondo decisa al brigante: "Non ci penso nemmeno, nessuno ti da il diritto di rubare, e adesso lasciale cadere a terra se non vuoi che prema il grilletto. Non permetto a nessuno di rubare, io sono una persona onesta, aiuto i bisognosi che vedo in difficoltà, ma non tollero i furti."

"Belle parole! Voi siete degli aristocratici e non potete comprenderci!"

" Questo non ti giustifica: ci avete attaccati e se non ci fossimo difesi ci avreste derubati e per di più ammazzati!"

Vedo la figlia soldato del mio Auuugustin, però debbo riconoscere che è una donna coraggiosa.

Colgo immediatamente l'occasione per scendere dalla carrozza e recuperare il mio prezioso bagaglio, Armandina è dietro di me, in un fruscio di sete mi dirigo verso i nostri bagagli, per riprendere il mio prezioso contenuto.

Dietro la minaccia della donna soldato il brigante ci consegna le borse. Madame Battista prende la sua. Il brigante, con un finto gesto, mi porge la borsa, invece la trattiene e dice: "Questa la prendo io!"

Per qualche istante ce la contentiamo, non cedo, la tiro a me e urlo: "Lasciatemela! E' troppo preziosa per me!"

Oscar digrigna all'uomo: "Allora vuoi proprio che ti spari?!"

"André guarda, cosa sta succedendo là!"

"Ma è Oscar!"

"Presto corriamo!"

Il generale ed io, con le spade strette nelle nostre mani, andiamo in soccorso di Oscar. La scena ha dell'incredibile: tutto si svolge in pochissimi istanti: il brigante trattiene la borsa, spinge Armandina, le strappa con forza il bagaglio e si impossessa anche quella di madame Battista. Armandina cade al suolo e scoppia in lacrime.

" AHHHH … Bouuu … povera me …"

Oscar urla all'assalitore: "HAI DECISO PROPRIO CHE TI SPARI, NON E' VERO!"

Il Generale urla: "Lascialo a noi Oscar, sta ferma!"

L'uomo tenta di scappare, ma io gli faccio lo sgambetto, cade, entrambe le borse si aprono, tutto il contenuto si riversa al suolo.

Vedo Armandina e madame Battista precipitarsi, tentano di raccogliere tutto impedendoci di vedere mentre l'uomo fugge ma viene bloccato da Riccardo ed i suoi uomini.

Mi rendo conto che madame Battista e Armandina sono troppo prese dal raccogliere il loro bagaglio, sui loro volti c'è una strana preoccupazione, credo che sia giunto il momento della verità.

Mi avvicino in tutta fretta, guardo la roba riversata a terra, vedo la camicia del mio André, punto il dito verso Armandina, urlo: "ECCO DOV'ERA FINITA LA CAMICIA DI MIO MARITO! LO SAPEVO, L'HAI RUBATA TU! Questo è davvero troppo, avevo ragione a sostenere che era lei la colpevole!"

Guardo Armandina con uno sguardo truce, neppure ai miei uomini ho mai riservato una tale occhiata. Vedo Armandina stringere a se il maltolto, piegarsi a terra, iniziare a tremare e piangere.

"Ma .. ma .. madame soldato … ecco … io … non è come pensate …. Io non so come sia finita tra la mia roba …"

Sguaino nuovamente la mia spada e la punto alla giugulare di Armandina e digrigno: "Davvero?! Chi è stato, forse io?! Oppure mio marito! … Su avanti parla! …."

"Ecco … io ….."

Io ho paura, questa pazza vuole uccidermi!

"Accidenti Gerard, invece di occuparci dei feriti, dobbiamo preoccuparci che adesso non ci scappi il morto! Umm.. povero Grandièr, la vedo davvero male!"

"Alain, credi che sia il caso di intervenire?!"

"Gerard, meglio di no, altrimenti il Diavolo Biondo ammazza anche noi!"

"Alain, non credo che il comandante Oscar sia capace di fare una cosa simile!"

Riccardo e replica: "Anch'io non lo credo, ma una donna furiosa è una donna pericolosa."

"Ma...ma...madame...Vi prego...io ... boooooo"

"Credi davvero di commuovermi con le lacrime?! Ti sbagli! Avanti parla!"

"I... io ... Ma ... booooooo snifffff singhhI ... non uccidetemi ... boooooooo…"

Guardo madame Battista, mi rendo conto che il suo atteggiamento è alquanto strano: tenta di nascondere qualcosa che è nel suo bagaglio che si è riversato.

Mi allontano appena da Armandina, mi avvicino alla contessa che solleva lo sguardo smarrita, mi dice: " Co .. cooosa avete? Peeerché mi guarda in quel modo?"

Abbasso lo sguardo sulla roba della marchesa e urlo: "PADRE!"

"O...Oscar, cara, dimmi..."

Santo Cielo, fa paura persino a me! Qui farà una strage. Se non interviene Andrè, qui non la calma più nessuno! Certo che ho davvero allevato una figlia eccezionale …. Ih ih

" PADRE, GUARDATE DOV'E' FINITA LA VOSTRA BIANCHERIA INTIMA!"

"Co...cosa?! MADAME!"

" Geeenerale non è come state pensando …."

"Ah no...e ditemi...come sarebbe allora? Madame, sappiate che potrei decidere di abbandonarvi qui!"

" Noooo Geneeerale non potete farlooooo!"

"Si, posso. Ora restituite il maltolto. Subito!" Guardo dritta negli occhi questa svergognata!

Marianne ed io arriviamo a passo spedito all'accampamento, assistiamo da una parte alla scena, ma non curante di tutto ciò che sta succedendo, con lo sguardo cerco mio marito ma non lo vedo, urlo: "PADREEEEE NON VEDO CHARLES, DOV'E'?! FORSE LO HANNO UCCISO?! AHHHH … LO SAPEVO! AHHHHH …"

Le urla di mia figlia mi fanno voltare, la guardo mentre mi viene incontro e si getta tra le mie braccia, mi dice: "Dov'è il corpo del mio scellerato marito? AHHHHH … SONO RIMASTA VEDOVA AHHHH …"

"Come! Ma cosa dici Joséphine! Charles non è affatto morto!"

"HAAAAA … CHARLESSSS E' MORTO! BOUUUU …"

" Ma si può sapere come ti è venuta questa idea?"

"E allora dov'è?! AHHHH … sing …."

Però …. È davvero disperata. Senza dubbio è una buona moglie, però ….. santo Cielo che fatica!

Mi allontano dal petto di mio padre, con la mano mi asciugo le lacrime e dico singhiozzando: "Se il mio povero marito non è morto dov'è? Io non lo vedo!"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia, si sarà addormentato da qualche parte! Per come era ridotto, povero figliolo, è già tanto che abbia impugnato il fucile per difendersi! Devi essere fiera di lui!"

Michele, sussurra: " Capo, sono sicuro che quel povero diavolo sarà scappato! Ih ih …"

"Ehi Falco, porta rispetto a una povera moglie innamorata, ma non lo vedi quanto è disperata?!"

" Ih ih .. Emm .. si …."

"Marianne, tesoro, come stai?"

"Louis caro, io sto bene, ma tu?!"

"E' tutto finito, per fortuna che c'erano Riccardo e i suoi uomini altrimenti ci avrebbero sopraffatti …"

"Oh caro! Che Dio sia lodato!"

Sono sfinito, mi sono appoggiato di schiena alla carrozza, ascolto la voce disperata di mia moglie, non riesco nemmeno a farmi sentire, ho l'affanno, sono davvero stanco!

"Allora! Nessuno ha visto mio marito?! Se non l'hanno ammazzato forse è stato rapito?! AVANTI DITE QUALCOSA! VOGLIO LA VERITA'!"

"Gerard, prima che la marchesa dia di matto, meglio cercare quel poveretto!"

"Forse, è su di una carrozza, presto Alain, muoviamoci!"

Alain ed io ci aggiriamo tra le vetture, quando vediamo il marchese sfinito che, con un fil di voce ci dice: "Di … dite a … mia moglie che sono qui … sto bene anche se non riesco a muovermi …"

"Marchese, vi sentite male?!"

"Non riesco a reggermi in piedi, credo di avere una brutta ferita al polpaccio …"

Guardo la gamba del marchese e dico: "E' vero Gerard, il marchese è ferito ed ha una brutta ferita. Dobbiamo medicarlo!"

"Si, ma prima dite a mia moglie che … sono qui … non ho la forza nemmeno di parlare… mi sento svenire …"

"Certo marchese! … Gerard, va dalla marchesa e dille che suo marito è qui e che sta bene! Beh… si fa per dire!"

"Si, corro Alain!"

"Marchese, su coraggio …"

"Alain, devo alzarmi, non voglio che Joséphine mi veda in questo condizioni …"

"Venite marchese, vi do una mano, vi aiuto …."

Povero Marchese, ha una ferita al polpaccio, è spettinato, senza parrucca, con i vestiti sporchi ed un'aria davvero distrutta. Si stava riprendendo e questo attacco ha compromesso i giorni di riposo. Però devo ammettere che ha carattere, per essere un uomo d'affari si è comportato bene.

"Marchesa …. Marchesa ….."

Vedo arrivare di corsa Gerard e dico: "Cosa succede Gerard? Hai forse trovato il corpo di Charles?"

"Ma no, cosa dite Marchesa?! Vostro marito è dietro la seconda carrozza, vivo e vegeto, Alain è con lui …."

"Dici davvero Gerard!"

"Si … certo …"

Non ascolto altro che mi precipito da mio marito. Corro, sento la mia pancia sballottare, ma non importa, mi porto una mano al ventre e continuo a correre, urlo disperatamente: "CHARLESSSS … CHARLESSSS DOVE SEI?!"

Sento la voce e i passi di mia moglie avvicinarsi sempre di più, finché non la vedo arrivare. La guardo, è spaventata, appena mi vede mi sorride, mi corre incontro. Mi allontano dalla stretta del braccio di Alain e zoppicando le vado incontro, ci perdiamo in un abbraccio, la sento piangere.

"Sing … sniff … Oh Charles, tesoro …"

All'improvviso non sento e non vedo più nulla, mi sento mancare e cado a terra.

Sento Charles sciogliersi dal mio abbraccio e stramazzare al suolo, vedo del sangue ….

"AHHHHH CHARLESSSS … MIO MARITO E' MORTO!"

Soccorro il marchese e dico: "Madame, Vostro marito non ha nulla di grave, ha solo una ferita alla gamba, nulla di più!"

"OHHH … SING …. BOUUUUU …."

Guardo Armandina e madame Battista e dico: "Con voi finirò dopo, adesso dobbiamo pensare a Charles! … André …"

"Cosa c'è Oscar?!"

"Bisogna prendere la borsa dei medicamenti, presto!"

"Si … vado …"

Prendo la borsa che si trova sulla vettura, e mi precipito da Charles, Alain mi dice: "André, ho preso dell'acqua per pulire la ferita."

"Come ti è parsa, è profonda?"

"Abbastanza, dobbiamo disinfettarla come meglio possiamo. Credo che il marchese ne avrà per diversi giorni!"

"AHHH IL MIO POVERO MARITO! BOUUU …"

Marianne ed io ci avviciniamo a nostra sorella, le dico: "Su Joséphine … coraggio, non è nulla di grave …"

Mi getto tra le braccia di mia sorella Oscar e dico singhiozzando: "Oh sorellina …sing … cosa vuoi capire tu, visto che hai vissuto per ben trentatré anni in castità! AHHHH ….. Chissà per quanto tempo ancora dovrò aspettare … ahhhh…"

"Aspettare cosa?"

"Ma Oscar, davvero non capisci?! Sono giorni che sono DIVENTATA una vedova bianca! AHHHHHH … BOUUUU … "

"Cosa! Joséphine! Ma non è possibile che in momento come questo tu pensi solo a ….. a … Ma sei pazza?!

"Oscar, ti prego non dirmi certe cose e soprattutto non guardarmi in questo modo. Ti ho già detto che non puoi capirmi! AHHHHH …."

Mi sciolgo dalle braccia di mia sorella e mi avvicino a mio marito. Vedo Alain e André prestargli soccorso. Charles riapre gli occhi, mi guarda appena e sussurra: "Coraggio cara, vedrai che mi riprenderò presto!"

Vedo il mio adorato Charles perdere nuovamente conoscenza e continuo a piangere disperatamente mentre mio padre mi stringe a se.

"AHHH PADRE, COME SONO SFORTUNATA! SING… SING …"

Sento la voce di mio zio Armand: "Coraggio Joséphine ricordati la promessa che hai fatto davanti all'altare il giorno del tuo matrimonio …"

"Non ricordo un bel niente di ciò che ho detto allora. Si può sapere a cosa Vi riferite?"

"Che devi sostenere tuo marito nella buona e nella cattiva sorte …"

"AHHHH ZIO … SONO GIORNI CHE LA CATTIVA SORTE CI PERSEGUITA AHHH … BOUUUU …. CHARLES, TI PREGO RITORNA IN TE PRIMA POSSIBILE! VOGLIO RIAVERTI NEL TUO MASSIMO VIGORE E FUNZIONANTE! AHHHHHHH …"

_**Puglia, Polignano a mare**_

_**Lama Monachile**_

_**Generale:**_ "Brrrr … Brrrr… che freddo … Che caldo! Ehi, cosa sta succedendo?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Pa … Padre …. Ma che caldo! Si può sapere adesso dove ci troviamo?! Etciu' …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar figliola ti sei raffreddata?"

_**Oscar: **_"Mi pare ovvio Padre: poco fa eravamo a Cervinia, adesso si può sapere dove ci troviamo? Qui fa caldo, caldissimo! Santo cielo che umidità, non riesco nemmeno a respirare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Figliola, lo sai che le Arpie si divertono alle nostre spalle, sballottandoci da una parte all'altra! Di sicuro siamo sprofondati al sud dello stivale! Dio che afa! Ma se acchiappo quelle due, giuro che …."

_**Joséphine: **_"E no, a loro ci penso io!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, si può sapere cosa ti succede?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Di tutto Padre, di tutto! Quelle due Autrici si stanno divertendo alle mie spalle!Uffa, ma che caldo! Devo assolutamente togliere questo cappotto di pelliccia che mi hanno dato le Autrici!"

_**Marguerite: **_ "Hai ragione figlia mia, fa davvero caldo, anch'io mi tolgo il cappotto. Però quanto mi sono divertita sulla pista da scii, è stato davvero spassoso. Joséphine hai un'espressione che fa quasi paura …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madre, sto aspettando quelle due Arpie, ho bisogno di parlare con loro!"

_**André: **_"Ehi Oscar, ma hai visto in che luogo stupendo ci troviamo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, André, è davvero incantevole! Il mare è davvero stupendo e poi guarda che panorama! … Chissà dove siamo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non guardate me, io non chiedo a nessun passante per sapere dove ci troviamo. Ricordate l'ultima volta? Sono stato deriso e mi hanno dato del pazzo, ed è stato tutta per colpa di quelle due folli!"

_**Oscar: **_"André ma tu non senti caldo?"

_**André: **_"Certo che ho caldo, infatti mi libero immediatamente di questa roba! … Ecco fatto!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, il mare ci invita a un tuffo, cosa ne diresti se facessimo un bagno?"

_**André: **_"Buona idea! Oscar, dobbiamo riconoscere che le nostre Autrici ci stanno regalando una splendida luna di miele."

_**André: **_"Vero André …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Forse, a voi due, invece per me non è così! .. Ah, eccole, stanno arrivando …. Incredibile! … Ma guardatele, ridono come se tutto andasse per il meglio! Ma adesso mi sentiranno."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, guarda Jo, ho l'impressione che ce l'abbia con noi …"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … forse ne dubitavi Aizram?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo che no! Ah ah ah … Terry, teniamoci pronte per una sfuriata!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma voi due, come fate ad essere tanto tranquille?"

_**Aizram: **_"Oh Lupen, ormai Terry ed io ci siamo abituate ad ascoltare le proteste delle nostre creature."

_**Tetide: **_"Però dovete riconoscere che ultimamente alla povera Joséphine sta accadendo di tutto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma Tetide, non vedo perché soltanto al generale o ad Armand debbono accadere certe cose! Adesso è il turno di Joséphine! … Uhmm …. Guardate che sguardo minaccioso che ha?! Terry preparati."

_**Terry: **_"Sono pronta Aizram, andiamo."

_**Joséphine: **_"Eccole, sono qui …"

_**Charles: **_"Calmati Jo, non arrabbiarti, lo sai che le Autrici hanno il potere di renderci la vita impossibile …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, peggio di così non può, ed io voglio farmi valere!"

_**Terry: **_"Buongiorno a tutti e benvenuti a Polignano a mare! Bello il posto, vero?"

_**Joséphine: **_"AUTRICI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi, calmati Joséphine, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Noto con tristezza che sei un tantino agitata."

_**Joséphine: **_"E non dovrei esserlo?! Me ne state combinando una dopo l'altra!"

_**Terry: **_"Joséphine, ma se fino a qualche giorno fa, ti è andata tutto a gonfie e vele …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Esatto, fino a qualche giorno fa! Aizram, Terry adesso state davvero esagerando! Ho bagnato perfino il mulo! Ma dico, fino a quando mi metterete in imbarazzo? E poi che dire dei mancamenti di mio marito? E dell'astinenza? E dell'attacco dei briganti? E del ferimento del mio Charles? …"

_**Aizram: **_"Accipicchia, che elenco! Ma Joséphine, possibile che tu non ti sia divertita per niente?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"COME! Ma potrei mai divertirmi con tutte queste disgrazie che mi piovono addosso? E che dire della mia astinenza … BOUUU …. AHHHH … Sing …"

_**Oscar: **_"No, ti prego Joséphine, non piangere anche nel siparietto …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oscar, come ti ho appena detto, tu sei una specie di … di … monaca!"

_**Oscar: **_"COSA! Joséphine, non ho più alcun dubbio: sei fuori di testa! Charles, vedi di riprenderti in fretta, perché io non la sopporto più!"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco … Oscar … ma io sono stanco …."

_**Joséphine: **_"CHARLES, NON FAI CHE DIRE CHE SEI STANCO! BOUUU … AHHHH …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, ti prego andiamo a fare il bagno, così non sentiamo più i piagnistei di mia sorella!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHH BOUUU … Si, va pure, tanto tu non hai il mio problema! AHHH …."

_**Terry: **_"A proposito Joséphine, questo luogo si chiama " Lama Monachile."

_**Joséphine: **_"SENTITO OSCAR! E' IL POSTO ADATTO A TE! AHHHH … BOUUU …"

_**Generale:**_ "ORA BASTA JOSEPHINE, CI STAI FACENDO IMPAZZIRE TUTTI! CHARLES, SE MIA FIGLIA E' FUORI DI TESTA E' TUTTA COLPA TUA!"

_**Charles: **_"Mi .. mia Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, TUA! L'hai sempre assecondata, ed è diventata irragionevole oltre ad essere esageratamente viziata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHH … PADREEEE ….BOUUUU… POSSIBILE CHE NEMMENO VOI MI CAPIATE?! EPPURE NELLE VENE VI SCORRE IL SANGUE DELLO ZIO CLAUD! AHHHH …"

_**Passante 1: **_"Massimiliano guarda quella gente …. Oltre ad essere vestita in modo strano e pure matta. Non fanno che urlare!"

_**Passante 2: **_"Gaetano, ma hai visto cosa indossano?! Sono vestiti come se venissero dal polo nord!"

_**Passante 1: **_"Mi ricordano un vecchio film di Totò e Peppino de Filippo quando andarono in piena estate a Milano con i cappotti in cerca della nebbia! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Passante 2: **_"Si, hai ragione! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine controllati, la gente ci sta guardando e ci deride …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa volete che mi importi! AUTRICI, VOGLIO TORNARE A CASA!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Charles, confessa …"

_**Charles: **_"Cosa madame?"

_**Lupen: **_"Appena vedi tua moglie ti senti peggio, vero?"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco .. madame .. io …"

_**Joséphine: **_"CHARLES!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ecco, ho appena avuto la conferma! Hai paura che ti chieda di assecondarla, e sei talmente stanco che proprio non ci riesci! Vero?"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco … si … è vero madame Lupen!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHH … BOUUUU …"

_**Lupen: **_" Povera Joséphine, su fatti coraggio!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Lupen, come faccio?! BOUUU ….

_**Lupen: **_"Come ti capisco: hai fatto perfino la pipì sul dorso del povero mulo! Ti sta capitando di tutto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHH Ed è tutta colpa delle Arpie! BOUUU …. Sing … sing …."

_**Tetide:"**_ Ohh, povera Joséphine, te la sei fatta addirittura addosso sul mulo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh madame Tetide! Ahhhh … BOUUUU …"

_**Tetide: **_"Povera Joséphine l'astinenza ti fa davvero male!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Malissimo madame Tetide … AHHHH SING …. SNIFF …."

_**Tetide: **_" Ma Oscar dov'è?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Dove volete che stia?! E' con André a fare un tuffo, beata lei, che si diverte, invece io … AHHH BOUUU …"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, mi stai rendendo la vita impossibile! Abbi pietà di tuo padre e di quel povero disgraziato di tuo marito!"

_**Joséphine: **_"PADREEE AHHHH …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non c'è dubbio: la nostra Joséphine deve astenersi per molti giorni ancora!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih … Terry, come dice il nostro generale: un poco di astinenza non fa mai male! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"ARPIEEE!"

_**Tetide: **_"Non vedo l'ora di vedere la vendetta sulle due pazze ladre."

_**Terry: **_"E' tutto rimandato al prossimo capitolo Tetide, in questo sono successe troppe cose."

_**Aizram: **_"Bene signori da questa parte, visitiamo prima questa zona che, non a caso, si chiama Lama Monachile, capito Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHH Questo posto va bene per Oscar, non per me! Ahhhh…"

_**Katia:**_ "Povera Joséphine!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Dici? Povera? ih ih ih …"

_**Katia:**_ "Beh, se l'è fatta addosso oppure ho capito male ?"

_**Joséphine: **_"CERTO CHE ME LA SONO FATTA ADDOSSO! GRUNT … E VOI ALTRI, SI PUO' SAPERE COSA AVETE DA RIDERE?!"

_**Terry: **_" Ehmm .. nulla! .. Ih ih …"

_**Virginia:**_ " Carissimo amico vedo che Joséphine sta ragionando, Oscar si sta svegliando spero che il viaggio continui con più tranquillità."

_**Generale:**_ "Mia cara amica Virginia, dubito che questo viaggio possa proseguire con tranquillità. Le Arpie hanno mente contorta e amano fare dispetti ... mi aspetto ancora molti problemi. E poi ... devo ancora recuperare le mie coulottes!

**Virginia: **"Generale voi le dovete recuperare in fretta prima che Oscar scopra chi ha preso la camicia di André, allora si saranno guai e guai grossi."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, le Arpie hanno appena pubblicato e l'avrete letto il capitolo 151, e lì ... avete letto cosa è successo? ... Povero me. So cosa mi aspetta, non mi piace per nulla. Se potete, aiutatemi!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Pianificare amico mio pianificare sempre per non trovarsi impreparato."

_**Generale:**_ " Madame, come dice Armand: l'uomo propone e Dio dispone. Ma, in questo caso, dico: Io propongo e le Arpie dispongono. Povero meeeee!"

_**Virginia:**_ " Anticipatele!"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhm ... mi state forse suggerendo di impadronirmi della piuma magica e modificare il racconto? E se mai dovessero scoprirmi? Però ... se Voi mi aiutaste ... mi copriste ...

_**Virginia:**_ " Certo potrei fornirvi un alibi

_**Generale:**_ " Davvero Madame? Allora domani, mentre pubblicano, proverò ad intervenire ... pregate per me!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Certamente, non mancherò, speriamo in bene comunque l'alibi è pronto eravate a cena da noi con madame Marguerite"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene madame, allora procedo lesto e leggero ... grazie!"

_**Terry: **_"Signori, andiamo a visitare questa meravigliosa città! Guardate questa è l'Abbazia di San Vito Martire."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, possiamo almeno conoscere il nome della prossima destinazione?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … E chi lo sa?! Terry ed io, certe cose, le decidiamo all'ultimo momento!"

_**Terry: **_"Magari Generale davvero andremo al Polo Nord! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannazione!"


	152. Chapter 152

_**La vendetta dei conti Jarjayes**_

"Alain, abbiamo medicato la ferita, adesso dobbiamo bendarla."

"André, comunque il Marchese ha bisogno delle cure di un medico. La ferita è molto profonda!"

Vedo Joséphine gettarsi sul petto di suo marito e, tra le lacrime, singhiozza: "Charles, tesoro mio, cos'altro deve capitarci! Sing … sing … povero caro …. Charles tesoro, rispondi a tua moglie! .. Charles! André, secondo te, perché non mi risponde?!"

"Joséphine, Charles ha perso molto sangue e per giunta è anche debilitato."

Guardo mia cognata. È visibilmente preoccupata per il marito. Secondo me non sta poi così male, credo però che sia molto stanco. In ogni caso Joséphine ha un aspetto disastroso. Ha due occhiaie profonde, segno di giorni interi di pianto, i capelli un poco disordinati, anche se ancora raccolti in una lunga treccia.

"AHHHH .. LO SAPEVO, MIO MARITO STA PER MORIRE! AHHHH …. PADRE, SERVE UN MEDICO, SUBITO!"

"Joséphine, è inutile che ti agiti in questo modo. Lo sai che per arrivare a Bressanone servono due giorni di marcia, quindi, devi calmarti!"

"PADRE! SIETE POCO COMPRENSIVO! AHHHH …. BOUUUU …."

"Joséphine!Se ti assecondo troppo rischiamo di non uscire più da questa situazione. Qui ci vuole forza e coraggio. Invece tu, in questo momento, sei nella disperazione più assoluta. Contegno figliola, su, forza e coraggio!"

"AHHH … Per Voi certo è facile, tanto non avete la mia età e, soprattutto, non avete mia madre accanto a voi!"

"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire!"

"Che siete lontano dalle tentazioni! AHHH … BOUUU … SINGH…"

"Non è possibile! Joséphine, stai davvero esagerando, devi calmarti!"

"Ma come posso calmarmi?! Padre, mio marito sta molto male! Ma non lo vedete, è pallido!"

"Joséphine, ho visto la sua ferita, è vero, ha perso molto sangue, ma se è in queste condizioni è perché lo hai debilitato, chiaro!"

"AHHH PADRE! TUTTI NON FATE CHE DIRE CHE E' COLPA MIA! AHHHH …."

"Anna, cara, a cosa stai pensando?!"

"Oh Armand, penso a tua nipote …. Povera donna, non ho mai visto una moglie così disperata. Io ho gioito quando mio marito è andato all'inferno. Devo dire che il Generale ha scelto dei mariti perfetti per le sue figlie, in fondo è un brav'uomo."

"Si tesoro, mio fratello è davvero un uomo buono e generoso, e l'ha dimostrato!"

"Si, Armand, è così, adesso scusami, vado da Joséphine, spero di esserle conforto."

Anna si avvicina, posa le mani sulle mie spalle e mi sussurra: "Su, coraggio Joséphine, non dovete piangere, è proprio in questo momento che Vostro marito ha bisogno del Vostro sostegno!"

"Anna, ma lo vedete, lui è così … inerme! Sing … sing …"

Abbraccio mio marito, seduto a terra, con la schiena appoggiata ad una quercia. Lo accarezzo, gli passo un panno bagnato in viso. Ma lui sembra non reagire, è qui inerme, sembra dormire!

Vedo mio padre avvicinarsi e mi dice: "Marianne, tua sorella ha bisogno di una camomilla! Cara, ti dispiace preparane una tazza? Spero che così si calmi un poco. Tutta questa agitazione non le fa di certo bene!"

"Ma certo Padre, la preparo immediatamente!"

Elena mi si avvicina e dice: "Aspettate Marianne, Vi aiuto!"

"Grazie, Elena!"

La promessa sposa di Girodelle è davvero una brava ragazza. A modo, gentile, disponibile. Si è adattata subito al viaggio, senza lamentarsi. Si, ho scelto bene anche per lui. Sono sicuro che insieme saranno felici.

Mi sento stanca, sono appoggiata con la schiena al corpo del mio Andrè, sento le sue braccia cingermi la vita ed appoggiarsi sul mio ventre, sento le sue carezze leggere. Chiudo gli occhi e mi rilasso, ho davvero bisogno di un poco di riposo. Mi vergogno a stare così, abbandonata, davanti a tutti. Ma qui mi sento a casa.

Sento la voce calda di Andrè, un sussurro appena, vicino al mio orecchio. Un brivido mi percorre la schiena, per un attimo mi abbandono a questa dolce sensazione. Prendo un bel respiro e rispondo piano, a bassa voce, senza muovermi.

"Oscar, sei molto pallida, non stai bene, cosa ti succede?"

"Nulla Andrè, solo mi sento un poco stanca. Sarà la mattinata a cavallo, poi l'assalto. La nostra piccola creatura mi sfinisce … credo di essermi sopravvalutata un poco, ma non importa. Abbracciami…."

Stringo al petto mia moglie e le sussurro: "Vieni qui, abbracciami! Oscar, credo che dopo quanto successo a Charles dovremo accamparci, così tu potrai riposare un poco."

"Andrè, ci possiamo fermare solo per il tempo di un pasto, poi dovremo ripartire. Lo sai anche tu che dobbiamo cercare un riparo prima di sera!"

"Si, lo so …. Oscar, sono preoccupato, temo che tu non possa farcela, hai l'aria stanca …"

"Stai tranquillo ….. andrà tutto bene!" Dico sorridendo al mio dolcissimo marito.

Mi fa davvero piacere che si prenda così cura di me, anche se talvolta le sue attenzioni sono eccessive. Da quando ci siamo sposati è diventato molto espansivo, mi cerca, mi tocca, mi accarezza! Prima….non era così. Mi guardava sempre con gli stessi occhi dolci, ma si conteneva molto. Se penso a quanto tempo ho perso scioccamente, e quanto deve avere sofferto il mio Andrè, mi sento davvero una stupida!

Già solo stare appoggiata a lui mi fa sentire meglio. Lo guardo negli occhi, ha uno sguardo così preoccupato …. vorrei posare le mie labbra sulle sue, ma non siamo soli, anzi. Già è così imbarazzante stare così vicini …...

Mi volto, stando nell'abbraccio di Andrè, e vedo Armandina e Madame Giovanna Battista raccogliere i loro bagagli. Vedo Armandina prendere la camicia del mio Andrè, sono furiosa, mi sciolgo dall'abbraccio e corro verso di lei.

"Allora non hai capito proprio nulla! Questa è mia!" Urlo mentre strappo la camicia dalle mani di quella sciroccata, spingendola a terra con forza. La vedo rotolare nel fango, cadendo dentro ad una pozzanghera.

"Booo noooo, Madame Soldato ….. nooooo"

"Stai lì, quello è il tuo posto!"

Poi guardo la contessa di Costigliole, abbassa lo sguardo, ha tra le mani le coulottes di mio padre.

La vedo porgermi una mano e mi dice: "Ecco, tenete Madame Jarjayes ….. ma Viiii Preeeegoooo, non gettateeeemi nel fangooooooo …."

Con un gesto deciso strappo di mano le coulottes, do uno spintone a madame, mentre sento arrivare al mio fianco Andrè e mio padre. Sento all'improvviso le gambe vacillare, vedo tutto girare intorno a me, mi sento cadere quando due forti braccia mi avvolgono, mi abbracciano, mi sollevano e mi stringono forti e sicure.

Guardo la mia piccola accasciarsi, urlo disperato, "OSCARRRR! Figliola mia! Andrè, presto!"

"Oscar … cosa ti succede?!"

Andrè la solleva, se la stringe al petto, come fosse il più prezioso dei tesori, che poi mia figlia lo è, un tesoro intendo.

"Oscar, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa"

Mi appoggio alla spalla del mio Andrè, tenendo tra le mani la sua camicia e le coulottes di mio padre, sento il suo cuore battere forte, apro piano gli occhi.

"Andrè, sono stanca, ma sto bene, stiamo bene. Stai tranquillo!"

Poi richiudo gli occhi e mi faccio cullare dal battito accelerato del cuore di Andrè.

"Andrè, vieni, cerchiamo un posto tranquillo per farla riposare! Io vado a prendere una coperta e dei cuscini!"

"Sissignore!"

Mi allontano, vado verso Sassoin e dico: "Sassoin, una coperta e dei cuscini! Veloce! Rapido! Mia figlia è stanca!"

"Generale, è ovvio che il comandante abbia perso i sensi: non solo ha lottato contro i briganti, ma è andata fuori di testa quando ha visto la camicia di suo marito tra le mani di Armandina! Generale, il comandante Oscar troppo spesso dimentica di essere incinta. Certe reazioni non può averle!"

"Lo so Sassoin! Ma mia figlia non si rende conto della sua reale situazione, continua a comportarsi come sempre. Nessuno può cambiarla, nemmeno André! … Purtroppo! … Su, presto Sassoin, fa come ti ho detto!"

"Sissignore!"

Vedo Marianne venirmi incontro, Joséphine è seduta accanto al marito, intenta ad accudirlo con un amore ed una tenerezza per me inusuali.

"Padre, Andrè, andiamo verso il fiume. C'è una radura riparata, così potremo fare riposare Oscar e rinfrescarla un poco."

"Si …. Certo figliola! Fate ciò che ritenete opportuno!"

Sento la voce stridula di Madame Giovanna Battista: "GEEENEEERAAAALEEEE! Generaaaleeee! Mi dispiace!"

Mi volto, guardo madame, lo spintone di Oscar l'ha fatta cadere, ed ora ha il vestito tutto infangato, i capelli in disordine e le bestiacce piene di fango. La cameriera invece è ancora a terra, intenta a recuperare i bagagli, ormai completamente sporchi di terra e fango.

"Madame, non è il momento. Ma sappiate che non finisce così. Dovrò prendere dei seri provvedimenti, ne va del benessere di mia figlia e di mio nipote".

"Geeenerale, se avessimo saputo che sarebbe accaduto tutto questo, noi … io … BOUUU... Geneeerale, noi volevamo soltanto un vostro indumento per consolarci della vostra assenza nella nostra vita! AHHHHH … BOUUUUU …. SING … SING …"

"TACETE! A voi due penserò più tardi! Ma sappiate che se dovesse accadere qualcosa a mia figlia, vi lascerò qui. Voi, la Vostra cameriera e quelle due bestiacce. MI SONO SPIEGATO?"

BAUU … BAUU … BAUUU ….

"Vi prego madame, fate tacere anche le vostre bestiacce! Sono davvero insopportabili! Possibile che debbano abbaiare in continuazione?!"

"Si, Geeenerale, tenterò di tenerle buone! … Lizzy, Miky … su da buone, il geeenrale non ce l'ha con voi! Adesso la vostra mamma vi darà una bella ripulita! …. Armaaandina …"

"Si, Madame! Sing … sing …"

"Non è il caso … sing … sing … che noi piangiamo ancora … sing … e dammi una mano a ripulire prima le mie piccole creature! … Sniff … sniff …"

"Sing …. Si … Madame! Sniff …."

Elena mi guarda smarrita e, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, sussurra: "Victor, mi dispiace per quanto successo, se non mi fossi unita a voi, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto! Sniff …."

"State tranquilla Elena, non è affatto colpa Vostra. Voi siete una ragazza buona, sensibile e gentile. Nulla a che fare con Vostra zia. Perdonate la franchezza, ma impossessarsi di indumenti così intimi non è un'azione degna di una nobildonna. Qualsiasi cosa dovesse accadere, Voi verrete con me a Parigi, non angustiatevi."

Guardo Elena negli occhi, ha uno sguardo smarrito. Una lacrima scende dalle sue ciglia, allungo una mano e con l'indice asciugo la lacrima. È davvero una bella ragazza, dolce, sensibile e caparbia. Si, sono felice che abbia accettato di sposarmi.

"Vi ringrazio per le vostre parole Victor, però, in qualche modo mi ritengo responsabile dell'accaduto! Sniff …. Generale …"

Vedo la giovane contessina venirmi incontro, rispondo: "Cosa succede contessa, perché quelle lacrime?"

"Io ….. Generale mi dispiace molto. Se doveste decidere di rimandarci tutte e Torino … io ….. Vi comprenderei." Dico abbassando gli occhi per la vergogna.

"Contessina Elena, non pensateci nemmeno! Voi verrete con noi a Parigi e sposerete mio nipote! Per quanto riguarda vostra zia e la sua cameriera, state tranquilla, troveremo una soluzione. E adesso asciugatevi le lacrime, non è il caso che piangiate! … Victor, occupati della tua fidanzata!"

"Certo Signore ….. piuttosto, credo sia il caso di fermarci almeno qualche ora, così potremo rifocillarci e riposare un poco. Vostra figlia è troppo stanca per rimettersi in viaggio, Signore. E anche il Marchese Charles ha bisogno di riprendersi. Se volete, organizzo un piccolo accampamento e preparo il pasto."

"Si, certo! … SASSOIN …."

"Sissignore! Soldato Sassoin ai Vostri ordini Signore!" Dico facendo il saluto militare.

"Mio genero ha ripreso i sensi?"

"Mah ….. non proprio …. credo che stia cercando di ingannare Vostra figlia ….. perdonate la sincerità Signore! Ma se finge di essere svenuto, può evitare che la Marchesa lo assilli ….. mi sono spiegato vero?"

"Si, certo … ho inteso benissimo! Sassoin e i prigionieri?"

"I prigionieri sono liberi, Signore. Tutto sommato, se non fosse stato per loro, non so se ne saremmo usciti quasi indenni, Signore. Il Comandante ha fatto un'ottima scelta. Ora si stanno occupando dei cavalli, hanno preso dei secchi con l'acqua per abbeverarli. Solo il cavallo del Comandante, ed il Vostro, sono inavvicinabili!"

"Si, loro non si fanno avvicinare da estranei! Sassoin, Riccardo e i suoi uomini si sono guadagnati la mia fiducia. Proseguiranno il viaggio da uomini liberi! … Sassoin, appena avranno finito radunali, debbo parlare con loro!"

"Va bene Signore. Signore, come sta il Comandate?"

"Mia figlia ha bisogno di riposo. Purtroppo, come hai detto poco fa, continua a comportarsi da soldato, dimenticandosi di essere in una condizione molto delicata! Sassoin, per favore, va dai prigionieri, dobbiamo riorganizzare il viaggio."

"Si, certo Signore, vado!"

Vedo Marianne, Anna ed Elena occuparsi di Oscar e Joséphine. Debbo ammettere che la mia è davvero una bella famiglia!

"Oscar, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa. Sei comoda? Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" Dico tenendo la mia Oscar stretta nel mio abbraccio. Sono seduto a terra, ma non ho voluto appoggiarla sulla coperta, il terreno è troppo freddo. L'ho tenuta tra le mie braccia, appoggiata a me. E' così dolce, indifesa …

"Hai freddo?"

"No … no … sto bene André! …. André, se solo quelle due provano ad avvicinarsi a te o a mio padre, giuro che non sarò più tanto clemente!"

La sua voce è bassa, poco più di un sussurro. Però la sua grinta è immutata.

"Tu non farai assolutamente nulla. Adesso stai qui buona, ti riposi, mangi qualcosa, e poi sali in carrozza. Per oggi hai fatto fin troppo, amore mio."

Sento la voce dolce di mio marito, una carezza per me.

Appoggio una mano sul suo pancino, come vorrei sentire la nostra creatura!

"André ….. cosa fai?! Non siamo soli!"

"Oh...non faccio nulla di male! Vero Marianne? Voglio solo accarezzare il nostro piccolo! Marianne, dimmi, quando lo sentiremo scalciare?!"

"Scalciare?! Andrè! Ti prego! Non farmi pensare ad una cosa così … strana!"

Dico un poco scandalizzata, sento il viso diventare caldo, sarò arrossita!

Mia sorella sorride e ribatte: " Non vedo cosa abbia detto di strano André! Oscar, non fare quella faccia, qui nessuno si scandalizza. Siamo ben quattro donne in dolce attesa, il nostro viaggio è talmente lungo che i nostri mariti hanno tutto il diritto ad abbandonarsi alla nostra maternità!"

"Si ma … Marianne ….. i calci …. io …..ehm …. l'idea mi imbarazza molto. Ma davvero sentirò mio figlio scalciare?! Santo cielo ….. farà male?"

Sono davvero scandalizzata e preoccupata ….. una creatura che tira calci dentro la mia pancia …...

"Certo che la sentirai, ma tra poche settimane! Su, non preoccuparti, è normale! E adesso bevi anche tu la camomilla, vedrai, ti sentirai meglio!"

"Si, grazie Marianne. Tu come ti senti? Vuoi sederti qui con noi?"

"No, sto bene, a parte la solita nausea! E poi, io non mi sono battuta con i briganti ma tu si! Quindi sorellina, goditi questo momento e riposa!"

Poso una carezza sul capo della mia sorellina, ho una pezza bagnata in mano, la rinfresco un poco. Non fa caldo, ma Oscar ha bisogno di essere accudita un poco. Visto che non c'è qui nostra madre, dovrò occuparmi di più della nostra "piccola" di casa. Certo che mio padre ha fatto un vero disastro con lei!

"Marianne, perché mi guardi così? A cosa stai pensando?"

"A nulla di importate Oscar! … Su, adesso tranquillizzati, è tutto passato!"

"Va bene, grazie Marianne. Charles sta meglio? E Joséphine?" Dico preoccupata.

"Nostra sorella sta bene, chi mi preoccupa è Charles. Non solo ha una ferita profonda ma è molto debilitato e, poi, sono sicura che voglia allontanare per qualche giorno Joséphine."

Sorrido alle parole di Marianne, ribatto: "Lo capisco bene quel povero uomo. Joséphine è ormai incontrollabile! Poveretto …. certo che nostra sorella è davvero …. non so neppure io come definirla ih ih ih … , Marianne, il povero Charles è davvero ammirevole: si è battuto, nonostante il suo stato di spossatezza!"

"Già! … Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che un uomo come lui, dedito agli affari, si trasformasse in un soldato tanto valoroso. Nostro padre deve esserne orgoglioso!"

"Non soltanto di Charles ma anche di Louis! Marianne, credo che questo viaggio abbia cambiato tutti voi!"

"Lo credo anch'io Oscar! E pensare che noi tutti eravamo dediti solamente alle frivolezze di palazzo e null'altro! … Su … adesso beviamo la camomilla."

"Si, certo! … Grazie Marianne!"

Sorseggio la mia camomilla, è calda, mi sento già molto meglio! Però sto così bene tra le braccia di Andrè!

Mi avvicino alla mia piccola, è accoccolata nelle braccia di Andrè. Con loro c'è Marianne. Stanno sorseggiando una tazza di Camomilla. Farà loro molto bene.

"Oscar, figliola, come ti senti? Non avresti dovuto batterti in quel modo!"

"Si, credo che abbiate ragione. Ma ho agito di impulso, non ho pensato alle conseguenze!"

"Ora riposati. Partiremo dopo pranzo. Ovviamente tu viaggerai in carrozza! E adesso devo occuparmi dei ribelli. Hai fatto bene a liberarli, ma ora non posso certi legarli. Credo che la soluzione migliore sia lasciarli liberi! Tu cosa ne pensi?"

"Padre, come avete appena detto, non mi sembra il caso che proseguano il viaggio legati. Loro hanno la mia completa fiducia! Padre, per quanto riguarda il mio viaggio, non mi sembra il caso che prosegua in carrozza. Siamo in salita e gli animali non possono trasportare passeggeri, è già sufficiente che trasportino il bagaglio che è davvero pesante."

"OSCAR! Tu viaggerai in carrozza, almeno per oggi pomeriggio. Il mio è un ordine, chiaro? A me servono soldati in forma, quindi tu obbedirai!"

"Ma Padre, non è possibile! Forse non Vi rendete conto di quanto sia ripido il percorso!"

"OSCARRRR! Forse TU non ti sei ancora resa conto che sei quasi svenuta! Quindi farai come ho detto. ANDRE', vedi di farla ragionare! Ed ora vado dai ribelli!"

"Ecco … io … Signore …"

Guardo mio genero dritto negli occhi, dico: "TUUUUUUU?! Tu cosa? Andrè … sentiamo ….su, parla!

se pensi di blandirmi ed assecondare mia figlia, ti sbaglia di grosso!"

"Ecco … io .."

"André, possibile che tu non capisca? Uno dei motivi per cui ti ho scelto è perché sei l'unico che riesce a controllare un minimo mia figlia. A te da ascolto, si fida. Da sempre. Credo che voi due vi amiate da quando vi siete incontrati!

" Oh Signore ciò che avete appena detto io …"

"Tu cosa André?!"

Io … nulla Signore …"

"Bene, allora vado dai nostri ex prigionieri"

"Ex prigionieri?! Oscar, hai sentito tuo padre?"

"Si ….. ho sentito ….. ex prigionieri ….. in fondo ci hanno aiutati! Senza il loro aiuto, non ce l'avremmo fatta!"

Vado verso Riccardo a passo spedito, è ora di risolvere questa faccenda.

"Riccardo!"

"Generale! .. Alain ci ha detto che volete parare con noi, cosa succede?"

"Riccardo ….. innanzitutto, devo ringraziarvi. Se ne siamo usciti quasi indenni è anche merito vostro."

"Generale, Vi avevo detto che siamo brava gente. Noi vogliamo solamente riavere la nostra libertà!"

"Si, a tale proposito, siete liberi. Ci avete aiutato e ve la siete guadagnata. "

"Cosa! Dite davvero Generale?! Volete dire che possiamo tornare dalle nostre famiglie?"

"Si, certo. Io ho una sola parola. Potete tornare a casa. Grazie ancora per l'aiuto che ci avete dato oggi. Avete dimostrato di essere persone oneste ed è giusto che facciate rientro a casa." Dico tutto impettito, con voce forte, decisa.

Guardo sorpreso i miei compagni e sussurro: "Ma Generale ….. Voi davvero volete proseguire il viaggio così? Cioè voglio dire … Generale, Voi non disponete di un gran numero di soldati per potervi difendervi, e ciò che è appena accaduto lo dimostra."

"Si, purtroppo hai ragione. Ma ce la faremo. Si tratta solo di organizzarci meglio."

"Scusate Generale, ma ho da dire qualcosa ai miei compagni, permettete?!"

"Prego, fai pure. Ovviamente potete prendere il carretto per rientrare alle vostre abitazioni. E dei viveri."

Mi sposto appena, guardo Victor e gli chiedo: "Victor, il pranzo è pronto?"

"Quasi signor generale …."

"Bene! E per cortesia, tienimi lontane quelle due! Non le voglio avere tra i piedi, le due squinternate e le bestiacce pulciose. Ma guardale, sono tutte inzaccherate di terra e fango, sembrano davvero dei topi! Come si può avere dei cani così insignificanti? I cani da caccia sono animali degni della nostra compagnia, non quei due esseri!"

"Generale, ciò che è successo è davvero deplorevole! Comunque, vedrò di sorvegliarle in modo che non combinino altri guai."

"Victor, per quando tu possa sorvegliarle, se si mettono in testa di fare qualcosa, nessuno riesce a persuaderle. Quelle sono due pubbliche calamità! Spero solo che non facciano altre sciocchezze!"

"Generale, vi prometto che stasera, prima di montare di guardia, parlerò con loro!"

"Victor, sono ancora troppo arrabbiato. Perché Oscar è crollata a causa loro, più per la rabbia che per la stanchezza. Ne sono sicuro."

"Lo credo anch'io signore! Conosco il comandante, non ha mai dato segni di cedimento in nessuna missione e non vedo perché doveva darne adesso. Se ha avuto un malore, è stato a causa di Armandina. Generale, non preoccupatevi, mi occuperò personalmente di loro. E per quanto riguarda il pranzo, sarà pronto prima possibile!"

"Bene, grazie Victor. Dovremo riorganizzarci ancora. Siamo davvero troppo pochi per difendere le donne … mi dispiace ammetterlo, ma questa missione non mi piace affatto."

"Avete ragione Generale, siamo in pochi per far fronte a eventuali attacchi da parte di briganti e di male intenzionati!"

"Ehi Riccardo hai sentito il generale?! Davvero vuole proseguire il viaggio da solo?! E se venissero nuovamente attaccati?"

"Appunto Falco. Io non ho il coraggio di abbandonarli. Sono brave persone, anche se nobili. Se tutti i nobili fossero così, non avremmo bisogno di fare la guerra a nessuno. Io li voglio accompagnare, ma non posso obbligare tutti voi a fare altrettanto!"

Vedo i miei uomini scrutarsi con smarrimento, Michele sussurra: "Il capo ha ragione, non possiamo abbandonarli al loro destino! … Capo, ho deciso: verrò con te, voglio accompagnarli anch'io!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere. Ma sappi che sarà un viaggio ancora lungo, perché poi dovremo rifarlo per il ritorno."

"Non ha importanza! Il debito di riconoscimento che abbiamo per questa gente, è enorme! Se non finiremo alla forca, è soltanto per merito loro! Io rimango!"

"Bene, e voi altri?"

" Ecco … io …. potete contare anche su di me! Infondo i miei fratelli possono occuparsi di qualche altra settimana di nostra madre!"

"Bene! Allora è deciso, continueremo il nostro viaggio. Adesso non ci resta che comunicarlo al generale!"

"Ai tuoi ordini capo, come sempre!"

"L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che mia moglie dia alla luce nostro figlio da sola. Desideravo starle accanto …"

"Riccardo, non temi che Lucia, non appena ti vedrà, te ne suonerà di santa ragione! Ih ih ih …"

"Mia moglie è un angelo, mi accoglierà a braccia aperte. E poi lei, come tutte le vostre famiglie, pensa che siamo stati arruolati da sua maestà l'imperatore austriaco! Ah ah ah ah … che scemenza! Solo alll'idea mi viene il volta stomaco!"

"Capo, è stato il pretesto che il generale ha usato per non far preoccupare le nostre famiglie, infondo dobbiamo essergli riconoscente anche di questo!"

"Come vedi Giacomo, a quella gente, dobbiamo essere riconoscenti di tante cose! Quindi, il nostro dovere è di farli avvivare sani e salvi a Vienna! Vado dal generale!"

Mi dirigo verso il signor generale, l'ho visto andare verso il fiume, dove hanno portato la figlia minore, madame Colonnello.

Lo raggiungo, piano, con passo leggero. Vedo che si è inginocchiato davanti alla figlia, stretta tra le braccia del marito, e le sta dicendo qualcosa, che da qui però non riesco a sentire. Credo che sia davvero un brav'uomo.

"Signor Generale, posso parlarvi? Madame, Monsieur, scusate l'intrusione …"

Faccio un beve inchino e attendo.

Sollevo il capo, mentre mio padre si gira e dice: "Cosa succede Riccardo?"

"Signore, ecco, ho parlato con i miei uomini ed abbiamo deciso che verremo con voi fino a Vienna. Noi tutti vi siamo riconoscente, siete dei nobili davvero fuori dal comune, e per ringraziarvi abbiamo deciso di aiutarvi."

"Cosa! Voi davvero volete venire con noi?! Riccardo ma ….. voi davvero vorreste scortarci?"

"Si Signore. Voi ci avete risparmiato la forca e noi intendiamo ricambiare il favore. Siamo gente onesta, per bene."

Guardo prima Riccardo e poi mio padre, ribatto: "Padre, cosa ne pensate?"

"Oscar, credo di dover ringraziare Riccardo ed i suoi uomini. Se davvero ci aiuteranno, tu potrai riposare un poco di più!"

"Padre, riconosco di non essere più quella di prima, purtroppo anch'io, come le mie sorelle, ho bisogno di riguardarmi e la scorta che Riccardo e i suoi uomini vogliono offrirci è provvidenziale!" …Mi sollevo, e con una stretta di mano, sussurro: "Grazie Riccardo!"

"Bene Madame, allora saremo con Voi fino a Vienna. Se poi lo riterrete necessario, verremo anche a Parigi …. "

"Bene, allora vi ringrazio tutti Riccardo. Ora non ci resta che organizzarci al meglio. Dopo pranzo ripartiremo. Magari tu Riccardo, con un paio dei tuoi uomini, potresti condurre le carrozze, così i miei soldati sarebbero liberi di viaggiare a cavallo. Non abbiamo ovviamente cavalcature disponibili anche per tutti voi, per cui alcuni resteranno sul carretto. Ora ci conviene andare dagli altri, credo che il pranzo sarà pronto. Oscar, ti vedo un poco meglio, mi fa piacere!"

"Si, mi sento decisamente meglio! … Riccardo, grazie ancora!"

"Grazie anche da parte mia, Riccardo!" dico mentre porgo la mano al nostro ex prigioniero. Vedo che la mia dolcissima sposa sta già meglio, aveva solo bisogno di riposarsi un poco.

"Bene, allora andiamo a vedere se il pranzo è pronto …. ho una fame! Oscar, chissà se c'è ancora una fetta di quella torta di mele ….."

"André, ti mancano i dolci che prepara la nonna, non è vero?"

"Si ….. e non dirmi che a te non mancano, perché non ci credo! Ih ih …. dai vieni, andiamo!" Prendo la mano di mia moglie e la trascino verso il nostro accampamento improvvisato.

" Ah ah ah … Andrè sei un golosone! Ah ah ah …"

"Io golosone Oscar?!"

"Si, tu! Ah ah … Non puoi negare che adori la torta di mele della nonna! Saresti capace di divorarne in quantità!"

"Non lo posso negare! Ah ah ah .."

"André, ti confesso che io ….. amo anche questo tuo lato, così giocoso ed allegro!"

"Ed io amo te mia dolcissima Oscar, su andiamo!"

"Armand, vedo che hai una ferita al braccio. Vieni qui caro che te la pulisco. Per fortuna che ti hanno preso di striscio."

"Grazie Anna, sei davvero gentile. Spero che questo viaggio finisca presto. Sai, non sono abituato a stare così tante ore in sella, inizio ad avere il fondoschiena indolenzito! OHI ohi …"

Ascolto lo zio Armand, e ribatto: "Zio, come darvi torto?! Voi siete abituato a pregare e ad amare!"

"JOSEPHINE! Dimmi cara, anche tu sei stata in sella tutta la mattina, non hai qualche dolorino?! HIh ih ih!"

"Io?! Zio, il mio unico dolore è quello di vedere mio marito inerme e malfunzionante! Anzi, non funziona affatto! … Temo che non si riprenda più ed io dovrò trasformarmi davvero in una vedova bianca! Invece a Voi toccano solamente quattro settimane di astinenza! Sing …"

"Ih ih …. coraggio figliola. Hai mai pensato di provare a chiedere aiuto a Nostro Signore? Magari potrebbe aiutarti, se tu lo pregassi con forza! Potresti assistere alla messa qualche volta, o recitare il rosario prima di addormentarti!"

"Zio, lo sapete benissimo che io non sono una fervente cristiana. Sono sicura che Nostro Signore ignorerebbe le mie preghiere. E poi, ad essere sincera, io non so nemmeno pregare!"

"Ma come?! Non è possibile! Ma sei cresciuta come una selvaggia? Una brava donna deve sapere pregare! Tutte le nobildonne hanno nella loro stanza un inginocchiatoio e pregano! Nipote, adesso sono davvero preoccupato …"

"Non capisco zio, spiegatevi."

"Mi chiedo ma come è cresciuta questa Jarjayes? Cosa ha combinato mio fratello con lei?!"

"Mio padre non ha combinato un bel nulla, zio! Sappiate che sin da piccola mi costringeva a recitare il rosaio e a leggere le sacre scritture, ma io preferivo tutt'altro genere di lettura, non so se mi spiego! E poi, sappiate che al mio palazzo non ci sono nè inginocchiatoi e nemmeno un prete che officia la Santa Messa. Soddisfatto zio?"

"Oh, mio buon Dio! E dimmi, almeno esiste una cappella dove officiare messa?"

"Certo che si! Zio, ma credete davvero che la mia sia una famiglia miscredente?!"

"Non ho detto questo nipote, ma dimmi, quante volte alla settimana viene officiata la messa?!"

"Ehmmm … ecco … nessuna …." Rispondo un poco imbarazzata. In effetti, nella nostra cappella, non viene celebrata nessuna messa!

"Come? Ma dico, mi hai appena detto che nel tuo palazzo c'è la cappella e non viene officiata nessuna messa?!"

"Infatti …"

"Almeno a Natale o a Pasqua …"

"Nemmeno. La cappella c'è ma non viene praticata da nessuno!"

"Cielo benedetto, ma tu stai scherzando vero figliola?"

"Zio, non credo di avere l'aria di chi sta scherzando. E poi, non vedo perché questo atteggiamento da parte Vostra!"

"Ma come, mi dici che nel tuo palazzo c'è una cappella ma che non viene aperta una sola volta per officiare, nemmeno la Messa delle feste comandate, come credi che debba essere la mia faccia?!"

"Più risoluta zio! E poi, un paio di volte all'anno, ordino alla servitù ad andare a pulire, quindi, di tanto in tanto le porte della cappella vengono spalancate!" Rispondo tranquilla, con espressione innocente, al mio caro zio.

"Noooo …"

"Zio siete davvero sconvolto, ma io non capisco cosa ci sia di così strano! Io non vado alla Santa Messa, non ho un Padre Spirituale né un confessore. E allora? Sono una donna libera! Non ho pregiudizi né timori."

"Non è possibile!"

"Siiii ….. Su, avanti Zio, dovreste vedere che strana espressione che avete, sembrate di aver ascoltato un fantasma."

"Ascoltare un fantasma, è ben poco cosa rispetto a ciò che ho sentito figliola …"

"Zio, posso chiedervi una cortesia?"

"Dimmi …"

"Non chiamatemi figliola, sapete, non mi piace, mi sembra di essere al cospetto di un sacerdote e, con tutto il rispetto, non mi sono molto simpatici!"

"Ma … figliola!"

"E Zio! Basta con questo figliola! Chiamatemi Joséphine!"

"Joséphine, almeno a Natale ci vai a messa, magari in una chiesa qualsiasi?"

"Quando ho tempo zio! Ma di solito sono occupata per i preparativi del banchetto natalizio. Sapete, la famiglia si riunisce, e non ho molto tempo per andare a Messa."

" Come!"

Esclamo facendomi il segno della Croce, questa nipote va davvero ricondotta sulla retta via! Io non sarò più un prelato, la devo salvare la sua anima! Appena arrivati a Parigi mi occuperò di lei … a costo di trascinarla in chiesa con la forza, la farò partecipare all'estasi della Santa Messa!

"Dio, Dio, Dio!"

"Zio, zio,zio! Non capisco perché nominate il nome di Nostro Signore invano?"

"Io non … non … oh Signore aiutami a portare sulla retta via mia nipote!"

"Zio Armand, sono già sulla retta via."

"No, per nulla mia cara nipote! Tu ed io dovremo fare una bella chiacchierata! Non sarò più un sacerdote, ma non intendo permettere alla tua anima di finire nella perdizione! Vedrai, ti ricondurrò sulla retta via! Tanto, come hai detto tu, per le prossime quattro settimane ho tutte le notti disponibili…."

"Beh, invece, spero che le mie siano occupate! … Vero Charles? Su caro, riprenditi prima possibile, altrimenti rischio che lo zio Armand mi trasformi in una mezza suora!"

"Uhm ….. Jo … Jos ….. io …. sono stanco!"

"CHARLESSSS! POSSIBILE CHE TU NON SAPPIA DIRE ALTRO?! COMINCIO DAVVERO A STANCARMI! Non ne posso più! In certi momenti ho l'impressione che tu lo faccia apposta, per non adempiere ai tuoi doveri coniugali! Ahhh …. Ma io non intendo rinunciare ai miei diritti di moglie! Dovrò chiedere al primo medico che troverò se esiste una pozione per rianimare quella parte che a me interessa tanto!"

"Ma …. io … ho fame! Jo ….. potresti … del pane … grazie amore mio …." Dico a bassa voce, con uno sguardo innamorato alla mia dolce sposa. Spero di riuscire a riposare ancora un poco…...

"Zio, avete sentito? Mio marito non fa che ripetere che è stanco e ha fame! Mi sembra di ascoltare i miei figli quando erano bambini!"

"Ih ih ih porta pazienza Joséphine! E vedi di dargli qualcosa da mangiare! Anzi, direi che ormai è pronto, possiamo sederci tutti!"

"Già … visto che non posso fare nient'altro che mangiare!"

"Su … vieni Anna, andiamo a prendere qualcosa per noi e per Carlo!"

Andiamo vicino al piccolo fuoco su cui è stata messa una pentola con dentro quella che sembra essere una zuppa. Certo che i soldati di mia nipote sono davvero ben addestrati, sanno fare di tutto!

Siamo tutti davanti al fuoco, compresi Riccardo e i suoi uomini. Dopo aver consumato il nostro pasto, mio padre ci guarda e dice: "Devo mettervi al corrente degli ultimi sviluppi circa il nostro viaggio. Come sappiamo tutti, grazie a Riccardo ed i suoi uomini, siamo usciti indenni dall'aggressione dei predoni ed io ho deciso di lasciarli liberi. Ma loro hanno deciso di scortarci fino a Vienna, dove avremo dei soldati a nostra disposizione che ci scorteranno fino a Parigi. Ho chiesto infatti dei rinforzi al comando militare, dovrebbe arrivare una piccola parte del mio reggimento. Spero sinceramente che il generale Bouillè non mandi gli uomini di mia figlia, indisciplinati, schietti e caotici!

"Evviva! Gerard, hai sentito? Avremo compagnia fino a Vienna! Il che significa più riposo per noi! ih ih ih… "

"Alain, devo ammettere che cominciavo a preoccuparmi."

"Anche io ….. adesso avrò più tempo per leggere il mio libro …. ah … chissà che bei sogni farò! Sabrinaaaaa!"

"Alain, certo che tra te e la marchesa, non mi annoio per niente! Ah ah ah ah …"

Il generale continua: "Bene, ora possiamo raccogliere tutto e metterci in viaggio! Oscar, tu viaggerai in carrozza, il mio è un ordine. Contessa Giovanna Battista e tu Armandina invece viaggerete sui muli, senza fiatare. Non avete diritto a dire nulla, dopo tutto quello che avete fatto in questi giorni. Riccardo, le affido ai tuoi uomini, io davvero non ho la pazienza necessaria per sopportarle! E vedete di ripulirvi, siete coperte di fango!"

"Sissignor Generale!"

"Bene, signori, raccogliete tutto e partiamo! Oscar, ti voglio in carrozza. Andrè, immagino che tu starai a cassetta ….. Alain e Gerard sui cavalli, saranno Riccardo e gli altri a condurre le carrozze! Ci sono domande?!"

Dico scrutando tutti i miei uomini, soldati, donne e bambini.

In coro tutti dicono: " Nessuna domanda signore!"

"Un momento Padre, io invece ho qualcosa da dire! Non ho alcuna intenzione di viaggiare in carrozza, andrò sul mio César, ed è inutile che Voi protestiate, tanto non servirà a nulla."

"OSCAR! Sei quasi svenuta prima! Tu adesso farai come ho deciso io! Ed il mio è un ordine Colonnello! O vuoi forse che ti mandi alla corte marziale per insubordinazione?!"

Uff, cosa mi tocca dire per convincerla a collaborare!

"COSA! La corte marziale?! Ma Padre, Voi state scherzando?! Io non Vi obbedirò. Ho detto che proseguirò il viaggio a cavallo e così sarà!" Dico montando il mio César.

"Oscar, amore mio, ti prego! Almeno resta a cassetta con me!" Dico con sguardo supplichevole alla mia testarda ed indomita moglie.

"A cassetta con te?! Ma André, così facendo aumenterei il carico alla carrozza. Non ci penso nemmeno, andrò a cavallo!"

"Oscar, ti prego. Se non vuoi farlo per te, almeno fallo per la nostra piccola creatura! Per favore ….."

Uso il tono più dolce che riesco a fare … ma se non cede, giuro che la carico di peso nella carrozza!

"André …. io … e va bene, salirò a cassetta."

Come faccio a resistere a quegli occhi dolci, supplichevoli, pieni di amore? Il mio Andrè è così caro, buono.

"Bene, ora scendi da César, così lo uso per portare i nostri bagagli, che peseranno giusto quanto te. Faremo uno scambio! Su dai, vieni!"

Uff ….. che figlia che ho, testarda peggio di un mulo. Per fortuna che Andrè sa come prenderla. Fosse per me, l'avrei tirata giù da César con la forza e caricata nella carrozza, come fosse un bagaglio! Quando ci vuole, ci vuole!

Mi avvicino a mia sorella Joséphine, sussurro appena: "Joséphine, tu viaggerai su un mulo?"

"Oscar ma cosa dici! Sul mulo?! No grazie, preferisco andare a cavallo. Sai, per quello che è successo, non vorrei che la povera bestiola si sia offesa, che le ho bagnato la schiena, e mi butti giù!"

"Ih ih …. in effetti …. povera sorella! Bene, senti, quale cavallo vuoi? Perché io dovrei chiederti un grosso favore ….. enorme direi!"

"Dimmi tutto sorellina, lo sai che per te farei qualsiasi cosa. E se poi, vuoi propormi qualcosa di divertente, non me lo faccio ripetere due volte!"

"Ecco ….. dovresti gentilmente sorvegliare per me quelle due squilibrate … avrai di certo capito a chi mi riferisco! Magari, potresti scoprire qualcosa di più sul loro conto, sai …. qualche informazione utile per tenerle a distanza da mio marito e da nostro padre! Potresti aiutarmi? Io non ne sarei di certo capace … ma tu, sono certa che riuscirai nell'impresa!" Sorrido soddisfatta e sospiro, l'argomento era difficile da affrontare.

"Ih ih ih .. con vero piacere sorellina! Così almeno non penserò al mio Charles! Si, certo, viaggerò accanto a quelle due. Voglio proprio vedere se mi resisteranno! Ih ih … Adesso va sorellina, tuo marito ti sta aspettando!"

"Perfetto …. senti, non provare a salire su César, lui è davvero diffidente. Però potresti prendere Alexander, lui è docile, buono, tranquillo …. credo cha ad André andrà bene, tanto lui starà a cassetta. Ed in caso di difficoltà, lascia scegliere ad Alexander dove passare!"

"Va bene Oscar, farò quanto mi hai detto."

"Bene …. André! Aiuta mia sorella a salire su Alexander! Le ho consigliato io di montare sul tuo cavallo, lui è buonissimo!"

Finalmente ci rimettiamo in marcia. Sono felice che Oscar viaggi al mio fianco.

La strada prosegue in salita, per una via sterrata ripida, piena di buche e scossoni.

"Oscar, saresti più comoda in carrozza... " Dico sconsolato dopo un'ora di viaggio.

"André, ti prego, non ricominciare! Io sto bene qui con te, non insistere!"

"Uff...come vuoi! Sei davvero testarda! Senti ... Ma... cosa hai detto a tua sorella?"

"Io?! Nulla di importante! Ih ih ..."

"Uhm...la tua espressione dice ben altro …."

"La mia espressione?! André, credo che tu abbia una fervida immaginazione! Ih ih ..."

Sarà...ih ih ih …"

"Ma cosa starà mai dicendo tua sorella a quelle due? Non trovi che sia strano che viaggi con loro?!"

"Non ne vedo il motivo e poi, lo sai che mia sorella si diverte ad affrontare certi argomenti! Ah ah ah .."

"Continuo a non capire! Ma di cosa dovrebbe parlare con loro?"

"Forse di una certa camicia e di un paio di coullottes! Ah ah ah …"

"Oscar, sei davvero impossibile! Ah ah ah ah …"

Chissà cosa si sono inventate Oscar e Joséphine, prima le ho viste confabulare come non facevano da anni. Credo che questa sera scoprirò tutto!

E' da più di mezz'ora che siamo in cammino, con naturalezza mi accosto accanto ad Armandina e madame pom pom, le guardo divertita, e dico: "Armandina cara, vorrei che mi togliessi una curiosità ..."

"Oh ... ehm ...certo Signora Marchesa, ditemi …"

"Cosa ci hai fatto con la camicia di mio cognato?"

"Iiii...io?! Ma... io ... ecco ..." Rispondo imbarazzata abbassando lo sguardo.

" i, certo tu! .. Allora cosa ci hai fatto con la camicia di André?!"

"Ni...niente..."

Rispondo titubante e preoccupata.

"E tu, per niente, ti introduci in camera di mio cognato e rubi una sua camicia? Davvero strano!"

"No ... ma .. io ... Marchesa ...davvero, non volevo ... booooo … Sing … "

"Non serve piangere, piuttosto perché non ti trovi un uomo libero?"

"Libero? Ecco … io lo vorrei .. ma quando i sensi ti travolgono, non capisci più niente!"

"Ti capisco, perché anch'io sono una donna molto passionale, ma non mi verrebbe mai in mente di guardare un uomo già impegnato! Sai, io preferisco un uomo tutto per me, senza dover dividerlo con altre. E poi … ih ih … le sue attenzioni non basterebbero nemmeno a me, figurarsi dividerle! No, certo, tutto mio, dalla testa ai piedi. Beh, forse meglio un poco più su dei piedi!"

"Ecco… Voi indubbiamente avete ragione ma … André … ehmm .. ciò il capitano, mi ha tolto il sonno."

"Meglio che riacquisti immediatamente il tuo sonno ragazza, altrimenti ci penserà mia sorella a farti addormentare per sempre! E adesso la domanda la faccio a Voi madame Battista, perché avete sottratto le collottes dal cassetto di mio padre? Forse volevate annusare il suo profumo?"

"Madame! Adesso non esagerate... Insomma, annusare, mi pare eccessivo! Si è trattato di un equivoco, vero Armandina?!"

"Sssi ... Madame, un equivoco! Marchesa vi assicuro che non l'abbiamo fatto con nessuna intenzione cattiva."

"Davvero?"

"Co ... come davvero?! Certo! E' che ... Oh Marchesa, Voi non potete capire ..."

"E allora spiegatemi!"

"Ecco ... Madame ... io ... noi ... Oh come dire ..."

Madame Battista interviene: "Marchesa Joséphine, Vi è tanto difficile comprendere che noi siamo due povere donne innamorate?"

"Madame, innamorate o in astinenza più di me?!"

"Beh ... insomma ... con tutto il rispetto, ma Vostro padre è un gran bell'uomo!"

"Lo so! Come donna Vi comprendo ma io non guardo gli uomini impegnati! Sapete, mia madre è una donna gelosissima, ancora di più di mia sorella! … Madame, Voi sarete ospite nel nostro palazzo, non penserete di irritare o mandare su tutte le furie la mia adorata madre?!"

"Ecco veramente … inizialmente credevo che Vostro padre fosse un uomo libero …"

"Volete dire che credevate che mio padre fosse vedovo?"

"Beh … si …"

"Ma Madame! Se mio padre fosse stato vedovo, non credete che si sarebbe già sposato?! Sapete, lui è un uomo molto ma molto focoso!"

"Ohhh beata Vostra madre, è una donna davvero fortunata!"

"Si, in effetti, io gli somiglio moltissimo! Madame, Vi consiglio di cercarvi un altro uomo. Per quanto mio padre sia ... bello, è un uomo fedele a sua moglie. Armandina, la stessa cosa vale anche per te! Magari tra gli uomini di Riccardo c'è qualcuno non ha famiglia ed è disposto a innamorarsi."

"Oh ... però Madame, ecco...io..."

"E Voi madame Battista cosa mi dite al riguardo?"

"Cosa volete che vi dica?! Dopo le Vostre confidenze, non posso fare a meno di inebriarmi del fascino di Vostro padre!"

"Madame, come non capirvi, soprattutto Voi che siete tanto desiderosa di innamorarvi! … Però desidererei che mi facciate una confidenza ..."

"Ditemi Marchesa!"

"Ecco ... Voi, da quanto tempo cercate marito? Non so se ho inteso ..."

"Ah ah ah...vedete Madame, sono stata fidanzata in gioventù. Ma il mio promesso ... beh, mio padre lo ha trovato impegnato con la mia cameriera, la mattina delle nozze. Io ho risolto il problema con una stilettata in mezzo alle gambe …."

"Oh Signore! Cosa avete fatto?! Una stilettata! O mio Dio! Ma ditemi, anche Vostra nipote è irruenta come Voi? Sapete, comincio a preoccuparmi per mio cugino! Ih ih ..."

"Ah ah ah ... ma io spero che Victor sia un uomo fedele! Perché in caso contrario ... un pensierino ... chissà!"

"Oh Signore, questa si che è bella! Ah ah ah ... Comunque Madame, proprio perché Voi avete subito un torto simile, non capisco come possiate indurre in tentazione il mio povero e affascinante padre! "

"Ah...mia cara! Io non ho più pietà per nessuno!"

"A si! A questo punto Vi consiglio di mirare ad un altro uomo! … Io davvero sono costernata! Davvero avete dato una stilettata in mezzo alle sue gambe?

"Si Marchesa, proprio li."

"E il poveretto è morto?"

"No, assolutamente! Il medico lo ha salvato in tempo da una morte sicura. Voi nemmeno immaginate come si dimenava."

"E invece lo immagino benissimo, Contessa. E ditemi, poi cosa è successo?"

"La cameriera è stata licenziata ed il matrimonio annullato per incapacità ... dello sposo! Quando mi sono ripresa dallo shock ho deciso di divertirmi anche io!"

"Shock? .. Veramente credevo che lo shock l'avesse preso il Vostro povero marito!"

"Ma cosa dite Madame! La parte offesa ero io, non lui! Ma Vi immaginate, deliziare un'altra donna anziché me?! No, Signore, Gerardo ha avuto ciò che si meritava! Credo che anche Voi avreste fatto la medesima cosa al mio posto!"

"Non credo Madame. Vedete, io non avrei mai permesso a mio marito di sollazzarsi con un'altra donna …"

"E in che modo, spiegatemi!"

"Semplice! L'avrei sfinito a dovere, senza dargli modo di riprendersi se non per rifarlo nuovamente con me! Ascoltate Madame Battista, la prossima volta che deciderete di unirete la vostra vita a un uomo, seguite il mio consiglio: sfinitelo a più non posso, per poi ricominciare. Vedrete, in questo modo Vi rimarrà completamente fedele, anche con la mente!"

"Dite davvero! E' questo il metodo che adottate per assicurarvi la fedeltà di Vostro marito?"

"Certo Madame! E Vi assicuro che il mio adorato Charles non ha occhi e forze che per me soltanto!"

"Umm … seguirò alla lettera il Vostro consiglio madame Joséphine!"

"Benissimo!"

"Ora però ... a cinquant'anni ... vorrei un uomo al mio fianco!"

"A si! A questo punto Vi consiglio di mirare ad un altro uomo! Voi non potete sapere ma ... ascoltate … dunque … mio padre, per sua fortuna, è un uomo fedelissimo, però una volta,, per uno sciocco malinteso per poco una nobildonna non prese una fucilata da quella santa donna di mia madre!"

"Co.. come sarebbe a dire una fucilata?"

"Ecco, Voi usate lo stiletto, mia madre il fucile!"

"Non capisco, spiegatevi …"

"Siiiii certo! Mia madre sa tirare di scherma, sa usare la pistola e soprattutto ha un'ottima mira con il fucile! Infatti mia sorella Oscar ha appreso da lei. Non a caso quelle due, insieme, fanno davvero paura! Perfino mio padre le teme! Madame, Armandina, è stato mio padre in persona ad addestrale e, adesso, non sapete quanto si sia pentito di averlo fatto. In realtà mio padre è un ottimo soldato, non teme niente e nessuno, tranne sua moglie e sua figlia minore. E, come se non bastasse, sono entrambe gelosissime! Beh, come dare loro torto! Armandina ascolta, prima che Oscar si fidanzasse con André, solo perché trovò una delle cameriere di palazzo nella sua stanza, tirò fuori la pistola e le sparò! Certo, l'ha colpita si striscio, ma il suo era un semplice avvertimento. Ma la volta successiva, che la trovò avvinghiata al bel André, invece, mirò alle gambe. Adesso quella povera ragazza cammina zoppa!"

"Cosa!"

"Eh che dire! Ahhh l'amour fa davvero brutti scherzi!"

Armandina sbianca in volto e sussurra: "Avete detto che le ha sparato alle gambe?"

"Si, alle gambe, e la poverina è rimasta zoppa! Ma dopo tutto quella ragazza può ritenersi fortunata! … Beh pensa se l'avesse ammazzata come invece ha fatto con la prostituta!… "

"Volete dire che Vostra sorella ha ammazzato una donna infelice?!"

"Ma no, Armandina, quella donna non era affatto una donna infelice, bensì praticava un mestiere allegro. Ora ti spiego, dunque, vedi … allora non erano nemmeno fidanzati …"

"Ma scusate, se non era la sua fidanzata, perché si comportava in questo modo?"

"Perché mia sorella è fatta così. Credo che abbia qualche disturbo, forse è qualcosa che ha ereditato da nostra madre, non so! Comunque, una sera Oscar e André erano in una taverna, una donnina, solo perché si era offerta ad André, lei l'ha colpita con un pugno allo stomaco, la poveretta ha perso l'equilibrio ed è caduta a terra battendo la testa, così è passata all'altro mondo!"

"O Santo Cielo! Ma Vostra sorella deve essere rinchiusa! È una donna pericolosa!"

Mi faccio il segno della croce, temo che dovrò guardare altrove! Povera me!

"Beh, mio padre non lo permetterebbe mai, perché lei è il nostro erede! E poi, riconosco che un poco tutte noi siamo fatte così. Prendi me, per esempio, io non desidero altro che giacere con mio marito giorno e notte, e adesso che il mio Charles è fuori uso, mi rendo conto di essere fuori testa! Figurarsi poi se vedessi mio marito corteggiato da un'altra donna! Non voglio nemmeno immaginare, sarei capace di avvelenare la mia rivale!"

"Oh...Madame, io ehm... tornerei a Torino!"

"Un momento, non ho ancora finito! Madame Battista, invece per quello che so sul conto mia madre, secondo alcune indiscrezioni fatte dai suoi servitori di fiducia, avrebbe fatto rinchiudere nelle segrete del palazzo una domestica solo perché ha guardato in modo amichevole mio padre. Secondo alcuni, il suo fantasma aleggia nelle prigioni sotterranee del castello! ... Quindi Madame, non so fino a che punto Vi convenga corteggiare ancora mio padre. Se poi mia madre sapesse che gli avete addirittura rubato le sue coulottes ... ummmm ... non so cosa potrebbe accadervi! Altro che festeggiare il matrimonio, sono sicura che a palazzo Jarjayes si festeggerebbe il Vostro funerale! Ed io, in tutta sincerità, odio i funerali! Preferisco occupare il mio tempo ad amare, piuttosto che a vestirmi di nero!"

"Noooo! Che famiglia di pazzi!"

"Pa padrona ... ecco ... forse è meglio divertirsi altrove, magari con uno dei soldati o ribelli, che ne pensate?!"

"Uhm ... Armandina ... i ribelli non sono nobili, ma per una distrazione potrebbero andare! Ma Madame Liancourt, ditemi, e Vostra sorella Marianne? Sembra una donna pacifica!"

"Nooo .. assolutamente no! E' tutta apparenza. Mia sorella sembra una donna assennata ma in realtà è la più furiosa di tutte! Pensate che se il povero Louis la contraddice appena, gli mette del sale nella sua biancheria i,ntima e poi ... durante la loro intimità ... beh ... non posso dirlo, sono faccende riservate! Comunque Madame, abbiamo tutte ereditato l'esuberanza di nostra madre. Ed è per questo motivo che nostro padre ha donato una cospicua dote ad ognuna di noi, proprio per sopperire alle nostre stravaganze. Infatti i nostri mariti tacciono e subiscono di tutto, soprattutto il bellissimo André! Lui addirittura ha rinunciato al suo nome e adottato il nostro per non essere ammazzato da nostra sorella!"

"Come! E perché di grazia?"

"Perché è lei l'erede, ovvero l'uomo! Il povero André si limita a fare la donna."

"Ma dico, a questo punto mi chiedo perché l'abbia sposata?!"

"Ovvio, perché ne è pazzamente innamorato! Ma non lo vedete?! Non ha occhi che per mia sorella."

"Oh santo cielo! Madame, ma solo le donne sono così ... particolari? Inizio a preoccuparmi per mia nipote. Se anche Vostro cugino è ... ehm... particolare .. .sapete ... io devo vigilare su fidi lei!"

"Ma no Madame! Victor non ha alcun genere di problema, perché lui è un consanguineo di nostro padre!"

"Meno male!"

"No, un momento … Forse uno ce l'ha …"

"Quale madame?"

"Il più divertente ..."

"Madame, inizio ad essere davvero preoccupata!"

"Ma no, figuratevi! Nulla di cui dobbiate preoccuparvi. Lui, come me, è attaccato al mondo ... ih ih ih ... non so se mi sono spiegata! Ih ih ih ... tutte le donne che ha posseduto narrano delle sue gesta eroiche sotto le lenzuola! Credetemi, Vostra nipote è una ragazza molto fortunata!"

"Ah beh ... allora va bene. Basta che sia un uomo fedele! Su questo non transigo o estraggo un pugnale e lo infilzo!"

"Caspita Madame! In fatto di pazzie, dovete riconoscere che Voi non siete da meno della mia famiglia!"

"Non credo madame Joséphine. La famiglia Jarjayes è davvero imbattibile!"

"Non credo madame Battista, altrimenti non avreste evirato il vostro promesso sposo! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ..."

"Ah ah ah ah ... Madame, Voi fareste molto di peggio!"

"Ovvio! Se qualcuno osasse solo mettere gli occhi sul mio Charles, non avrebbe luogo dove nascondersi. Anch'io sono brava a usare le armi, come tutte le mie sorelle del resto! E poi, le prestazioni di mio marito sono alquanto insufficienti, o che sia ben chiaro, mio marito svolge assiduamente al suo dovere ma io vorrei che raddoppiasse i suoi interventi, ma poverino non ci riesce!"

"Oh ... Madame, la nostra conversazione è stata molto istruttiva! Ma ditemi, Voi...solo con Vostro marito?"

"Certamente Madame! Io certe cose le faccio esclusivamente con lui e guai a toccarmelo! Non basta a me, figurarsi divederlo con altre dame come si usa fare a Versailles! Vi assicuro che sarebbero tutte morte!"

"A proposito di Versailles ... lì davvero la gente è così... allegra?!"

"Madame, Versailles è il bordello più lussuoso e famoso in tutta l'Europa, vedrete che Voi e Armandina vi troverete a vostro agio!"

"Bene! Magari troverò un uomo interessante come Vostro padre! Ih ih ih ... un bel generale ... chissà!"

"Ho ma certo! Vedrete, troverete uomini lussuriosi .. ehmm .. volevo dire esigenti. E poi, i gentiluomini non appena vedono delle nuove cortigiane, fanno a gara per contendersele. Quindi state tranquilla, a Versailles il sollazzo è assicurato. Parola di Joséphine de Liancourt.. ops … forse meglio dire, de Jarjayes, visto che ho ereditato il temperamento di zio Claud!"

"Ci sarebbe questo zio?"

"Vi parlerò di lui in un'altra occasione!"

"Come volete! Bene, Armandina, avremo molta scelta! Vedrai, troveremo marito! Ih ih ih... nel frattempo, potremmo divertirci un poco a Vienna... Madame, ditemi, il padre di Victor è forse vedovo?!"

"No, mi dispiace madame, Edmond è felicemente sposato."

"Ah...che peccato! Beh...chiederò a Vostro padre di presentarmi qualche suo amico disponibile! Ah ah ah!"

"Vedrete, lo farà con immenso piacere! Adesso scusatemi, voglio sperare che il mio sfortunato marito si sia ripreso un poco per adempiere ai suoi doveri coniugali ..."

"Ma come, sulla carrozza?"

"Ma certo madame Battista, ogni luogo va bene! Pensate che una volta l'abbiamo fatto addirittura in un convento di frati!"

"Cosa!"

"E ancora, nella stessa stanza dove dormiva mio padre. Certo quella volta non andò a buon fine, però per lo meno qualcosa abbiamo combinato!"

"Non ci posso credere!"

"E invece credeteci. Vi ho appena detto che noi donne Jarjayes abbiamo tutte lo stesso temperamento di nostra madre e l'esuberanza amatoria di nostro padre! Bene, adesso scusatemi, devo fare la mia verifica."

"Ma certo Madame! Andate a verificare se è ancora ... ehm...vivo! Ih ih..."

" Anche se ferito, ciò che conta è che la parte migliore di lui sia viva. Se davvero si fosse ripreso, non attenderò ancora ... lo possederò sulla carrozza!"

"Madame, Voi viaggerete in carrozza? Perché io sono stanca di questo mulo!"

"Ma io sono incinta e la gravidanza mi mette un certo appetito, non so se mi spiego?!"

"Certo madame Joséphine, Voi avete il dono di essere tremendamente schietta, qualità di ben poche nobildonne!"

"Grazie madame Battista! Quindi, Voi continuerete a viaggiare sul mulo, io spero di ... ehmmm ... avete inteso ... Scusatemi .. Ahhh .. dopo quanto detto sul conto della mia famiglia, meglio che Vi leviate dalla testa mio padre! A dopo Madame!"

"A dopo Madame!"

Ih ih ih ...sissi...io però un giretto con il bel generale...uhm...ma devo lasciare credere alla figlia di avere rinunciato! In amore e guerra tutto è lecito!

_**Golfo di Napoli**_

_**Generale:**_ "E adesso dove mi trovo?! MARGUERITEEEE DOVE SEI?! …. Dio, sono tutto solo qui, e chissà dove mi trovo! E che caldo terribile! Non ne posso più! Qui nel sud Italia non si respira nemmeno di notte, eppure è il trentuno Agosto, santo cielo non si vede nemmeno un accenno di temporale per rinfrescare l'aria! Puff …. Puff .. meglio tirare fuori il fazzoletto per asciugarmi la fronte!"

_**Australia: **_"Non urlare vecchio scimunito che non sei solo, ci sono io: la tua dolce gattaccia! Ah ah ah ah …"

"_**Generale: "**_ NO! Voi qui … sola con me?!"

_**Australia: **_"Beh, forse non ti va di fare un bel giretto per Napoli con me?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci penso nemmeno, preferisco aspettare le Arpie!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo, ma nel frattempo siamo soli: io e te appassionatamente! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale**_: "Oh Signore, ma che male ho fatto?! E poi, con il caldo che fa ci manca solo che mi agiti …."

_**Australia: **_"E smettila di nominare Dio, non è il caso! In quanto al caldo, ti do ragione, qui si schiatta! Cosa credi, nemmeno io sono abituata a tutto questo caldo infernale, ed è tutto merito delle dolci Arpie che ci sballottano da una parte all'altra!"

_**Generale**_: "Sacro sante parole, gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**___"Uaooo… possibile che per una volta sei d'accordo con me, vecchiaccio scimunito?!"

_**Generale**_: "Gattaccia, moderate i termini, non dimenticare che sono il generale di questa …. Questa squinternata missione!"

_**Australia:**___"Si certo, squinternata ma divertentissima missione! Ah ah ah …. Piuttosto vecchiaccio commentiamo il capitolo precedente …"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia insolente, non ricordatemi ciò che è successo …"

_**Australia: **_"E invece si. Oh mamma mia! Che tachicardia il capitolo... anche se alla fine sinceramente non so più se ridere... o piangere…."

_**Generale**_: "Piangete che io rido! Ih ih…"

_**Australia: **_"Brutto scimunito, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?"

_**Generale**_ : "Gattaccia indisponente, smettetela di apostrofarmi in questo modo!"

_**Australia: **_"E tu smettila di rivolgerti a me come gattaccia!"

_**Generale**_: "Non ci penso nemmeno, visto che la donzella Francy, si diverte tantissimo se vi chiamo così! Ih ih ih … Madame Francy, spero di incontrarvi un giorno. Comunque ho letto la vostra missiva per voi d'ora in avanti, mi rivolgerò sempre a questa gattaccia come gattaccia! Ih ih .."

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio scimunito ma se non mi chiami in nessun'altro modo! Comunque, sappi che se muoio è Sempre dal ridere però! Ihih … alla vostra salute! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale**_: "Dannazione gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio guarda, arrivano le simpatiche Arpie, le tue ammiratrici e anche una parte della tua famiglia! Ah ah ah ah …

_**Generale**_: "Meno male, almeno non sono più da solo in vostra compagnia!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio rimbambito!"

_**Generale**_: "GATTACCCIA!"

_**Aizram: **_" Guarda Terry! Il generale è in compagnia di Australia, magari hanno già discusso!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, sono convinta che in fondo quei due non possano fare a meno l'uno dell'altro …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame Terry, si può sapere cosa dite?! Augustin è roba mia!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo madame! Ma cosa avete capito?! Io intendevo che si adorano come protagonista e coprotagonista del siparietto!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Autrici, non credo che ci sia niente da ridere. Mio marito, non va affatto d'accordo con madamigella Australia! Vado da lui!"

Vedo mia moglie corrermi incontro …

_**Generale**_: "Marguerite cara, credevo che le Arpie mi separassero da te …"

_**Marguerite: **_" Sta tranquillo Augustin, è solo che, le Arpie non riuscivano ad arrivare qui. A quanto pare nessuna delle due è mai stata a Napoli!"

_**Australia: **_"Madame Marguerite, ci sono anch'io, non mi salutate?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, certo … Buongiorno!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ciao Australia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ciao, belle Arpie! Ih ih ih … Che capitolo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Australia! Generale, con noi oltre alle vostre immancabili lettrici, abbiamo una nuova donzella. Vi presentiamo Francy …"

_**Generale**_: "Benvenuta tra noi donzella! Permettetemi che vi faccia il baciamano?"

_**Francy 74 joy: **_"Ma certo Generale! Oh che emozione!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio, lo sai che adesso ti tocca fare il baciamano a tutte noi?!"

_**Generale**_: "Certo, io sono un gentiluomo, lo farò a tutte, anche a voi gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_" A me?! Ih i h ih … No grazie, io scherzavo!"

_**Generale: **_" Invece io non scherzo affatto! Dopo madame Francy adesso tocca a voi, su, date la mano!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma …"

_**Aizram: **_"Coraggio Australia, mostra un gesto di buona volontà!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma Aizram, io non voglio che il vecchiaccio mi baci la mano."

_**Generale**_: "Ih ih … Invece io desidero farlo gattaccia, avanti, coraggio …."

_**Terry: **_"Su, coraggio Australia, non deludere il nostro eroe! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma … Terry, anche tu …"

_**Terry: **_"Dai … stiamo aspettando!"

_**La gattaccia dietro insistenza delle Arpie, porge la mano, io gliela bacio …**_

_**Australia: **_"Un momento, arrivo subito, vado a lavarla! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_" Che esagerata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen, madame Tetide, madame Perla Margot, madame Marguerite, madame Dharia, madamigella Perla, voi invece non vi lavate la mano per il baciamano che vi ho fatto?!"

_**Perla: **_"Ma no, certo che no, Generale!"

_**Tetide: **_"Voi siete un vero gentiluomo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, in questo viaggio sembra che la pace si sia scordata di venirvi dietro, siete stati ancora attaccati dai briganti e potete ritenervi molto fortunati."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non so più cosa accadrà. Le Autrici, in qualsiasi momento della giornata, non fanno altro che pensare agli avvenimenti successivi. Sinceramente quando vedo le chat delle Arpie, comincio a tremare, mi chiedo sempre: E adesso cosa hanno deciso di fare?! … Vi assicuro che è un vero strazio!"

_**Lupen: **_"Immagino generale! Comunque Oscar è davvero eccezionale, ha combattuto come una leonessa, nonostante la gravidanza!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vero madame, mia figlia purtroppo è incontrollabile. André non riesce a farle capire che certe imprudenze, non può più farle."

_**Lupen: **_" Come darvi torto generale! Generale, adesso cosa accadrà alle due svitate di madame pom pom e Armandina?"

_**Generale:**_ "E chi può dirlo madame Lupen, sinceramente le Autrici, non fanno trapelare nulla. Io stesso rimango sorpreso alle nostre disavventure."

_**Lupen: **_"Povero generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale riguardo al breve racconto di "Vacanze in Normandia …."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, se solo ripenso a quei giorni …."

_**Lupen: **_"Ma no, generale, dovreste invece essere felice che vi siate accorto che André è veramente l'uomo giusto per la vostra Oscar, anche se non è nobile."

_**Generale: **_"Ovvio madame, in tutta onestà ditemi, chi è l'uomo che avrebbe sopportato mia figlia?"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar figliola, ammettilo, non hai un bel caratterino!"

_**Oscar: **_"OHHH PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati e pensa alla mia piccola Sophie e non ti alterare cara!"

_**Lupen: **_" Ragazze cosa vi devo dire? Che siete sempre fantastiche, che la storia è stata bellissima, divertente ,ben scritta e chi più ne ha più ne metta ! Peccato che sia finita!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Lupen …."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, non temete, le Autrici Arpie, stanno pensando di divulgare altre vicende della mia famiglia che io cerco di tenere nascoste, ma nulla! Credo che dopo questo capitolo si preparino ad altro, povero me!"

_**Lupen: **_"Davvero?! E su di chi questa volta?"

_**Generale: **_"Non lo so. Ed è questo che temo!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio sono tornata…"

_**Generale: **_"Credevo che vi foste persa … ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Ti sarebbe piaciuto, vero?! Invece sono qui! Ih ih … Jo, figlia mia ..."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ditemi madamigella Australia …"

_**Australia: **_" Isterica svasata sei diventata! Pure schiattato lo vedi nella tua mente oppressa (e soppressa! Ahah) dal desiderio sto marito tuo! Lo eleggeremo a "santo marchese" fra un pò.. perché in effetti, già allegramente eccessiva eri (ehhh, degna nipote di tuo zio), ma viziosa e viziata e ...oltre che svitata e sconvolgentemente e con irriverenza sopra-le-righe vogliosa sei mo'... sei la sanguisuga di Charles tesoro! Gli.. "succhi" tutto... forza fisica e mentale, volontà di vivere ahahahaha. Ehhhh, mi sa mi sa che qui... x una volta, duole dirlo, ma le MEGERE Arpie (vecchio pazzo, grazie x avermi suggerito il termine mentre le autrici non sentivano!) hanno ragione... per poco non lo spenni a sto poveraccio. Sai. Forse dovrebbero legare te, tesoro mio .. non più gli pseudo- ribelli!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih ih … Madamigella Australia, siete un fiume in piena! Ebbene si, io sono la sanguisuga di mio marito. È forse una colpa praticare l'arte dell'amore? … Charles di qualcosa, di a madamigella che sei felice di avermi come moglie!"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco … io … Josèphine, sono stanco …. Abbi pietà di me, non ce la faccio più!"

_**Joséphine: **_"CHARLESSS!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Figlia mia, lascia riposare un poco questo caro ragazzo, infondo, in più di vent'anni di matrimonio non ti ha mai deluso."

_**Joséphine: **_"Vero madre, ma io non riesco a non…. Oh madre, almeno voi comprendetemi…"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Autrici, perché ridete?"

_**Aizram: **_"Rassegnati Joséphine, la convalescenza di Charles è ancora lunga! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHH … BOUUUU … NOOOOO …"

_**Aizram: **_" Terry, Carlo si è calmato con i suoi piagnistei e Joséphine non si placa!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Siete davvero cattive! Come ha detto Australia siete delle megere! AHHHH … BOUUU …"

_**Australia: **_ "Che coraggio, che battuta di forza! Magistrali... oscarina, eh si, forse proprio ora hai capito l'importanza di salvaguardare la piccola Sophie …"

_**Generale: **_"Arg …"

_**Australia: **_"Si, generalone! Ormai pure i muri sanno che e femminuccia ihihih... … Oscar da grande soldato che sei, sei riuscita a salvare tuo marito dagli aggressori! Mitica... sfidando il pericolo come una vera comandante! Comunque meno male hai liberato Riccardo &co, vedi che alla fine son bravi figlioli? Eheh mo però, tocchiamo il nocciolo del problema. O meglio due. Dovresti comunque ringraziare di essere stata attaccata cara oscar, senza questo... diversivo non avresti trovato le prove contro le svaporate. Cavolo però. Occasione mancata per liberarsi di loro... se al posto delle valigie fossero state.. portate via loro... ma sai la gioia, il sollievo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih … Madamigella Australia, voi davvero credete che la faccenda si sia chiusa ? Beh, allora vi sbagliate! Vedrete!"

Fuochi d'artificio all' istante ahaha Ahahah qui qualcuno deve fermare il diavolo biondo o .. doppia strage all orizzonte! Ihihih. Spero con bestiacce comprese!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, alle bestiacce vorrei pensarci io."

_**Australia: **_"Fa pure vecchiaccio! Ih ih ih …. Che caos signori... ben fatto Armand e Anna, in qualche modo siete riusciti a tacitare gli Ueee, Buuuu di Carletto! Ihihi purtroppo sono sicura che per il problema Jo flagello di Dio... la soluzione non sarà cosi semplice!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, immagino che abbiate letto il nuovo capitolo, e come avrete inteso, mia nipote è davvero irragionevole!"

_**Australia: **_"Su, ex cardinale, non parlare in questo modo e poi vedi di fare altri discorsetti con tua nipote, voi nemmeno immaginate quanto siano divertenti! .. Ah ah a Ahah … Certo che per te, vecchio scimunito non ne va bene una, eh? Anche se devo dire che alla fine in un modo o nell'altro... riesci sempre a cavartela. Ma chissà perché... sento, si! Sono sicurissima che non è finita... riprendetevi presto che e meglio!"

_**Generale: **_"Statene certa gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_" Complimenti... valorosi soldati... su, che pian piano vi avvicinate all'imperatore! Magari li alla corte conoscono qualche.. magia per far tornare "in vita" (parole di Jo!) il povero Charles... che a parte tutto si e comportato molto bene. Ferito ma che ancora RESPIRA… ehm, sentito cara Marchesa? Su tesoro, su! Ricordati che ci sono i famosi "libri proibiti."

_**Joséphine: **_"Per fortuna che ci sono quelli altrimenti … BOUUU …. Sing …"

_**Australia: **_" Tesoruccio passane un altro a Jo, che aspetti? Meglio di niente ahahaha."

_**Alain: **_"Volentieri! Quando me lo chiederà gli darò gli altri due!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sing … grazie Alain… sing …"

_**Alain: **_"Ma di nulla marchesa!"

_**Australia: **_ "PS: vecchio scimunito. Per me l'età e la preoccupazione, più per le tue figlie per me che x l'avventura vera e propria iihihi e ... l'astinenza ti hanno traviato le viti del cervello. Io ti consiglierei

Di non sfidare le mie care autrici... loro possono tutto. Ricordi il detto? C'è chi può e chi non può. IO PUO' (arpie che parlano). Non provarci neanche a rubare l'irriverente piuma... soldato avvisato.. ihihih poi non lamentarti! "

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, le Arpie hanno ben nascosto i loro mezzi infernali di comunicazione, difficilmente riesco ad accedervi, purtroppo!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Coraggio caro, non prendertela! In fondo in ogni famiglia ci sono delle problematiche."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ma nella nostra ce ne sono troppe!"

_**Madame Jarjayes:**_"Ma caro, mi pare ovvio, tra figlie, generi, nipoti e pronipoti, abbiamo un numero elevato di problemi!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo cara … un figlio un problema e così via!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, il generale non fa che lamentarsi, è diventato insopportabile!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, cominciano ad irritarmi i suoi piagnistei …"

_**Francy 74 Joi:**_ " Buongiorno autrici..."

_**Terry: **_ " Buongiorno a te Francy!"

_**Aizram: **_"Benvenuta nella nostra squadra, speriamo di vederti spesso."

_**Francy 74 Joi: **_" Aizram, Terry vi ho scoperte per caso grazie alla mia passione per Oscar e André ho iniziato a leggere e... Non posso più farne a meno!"

_**Terry: **_ "Oh davvero?! Grazie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo davvero contente che ti piacciono le avventure dei nostri beniamini!"

_**FrancY 74 Joi: **_" Certo che si…"

_**Generale: **_" Madame Francy, sappiate che invece a me non piacciano affatto!"

_**Francy 74 Joi: **_"Generale, perché, ci fate trascorrere una mezz'ora in allegria con le vostre vicende!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame anche voi, povero me!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale! E basta lamentarvi!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, voi mi farete impazzire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Pazienza generale! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Umm … dannazione!"

_**Francy 74 Joy: **_"Autrici, siete fantastiche... Anche se il bel generale sostiene che siate Arpie!" Certo lo perseguitate troppo...ma lui ha una classe e uno stile unico!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh .. grazie madame, siete davvero gentile!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"AUGUSTIN! Non voglio che tu guardi in quel modo madame Francy, altrimenti te la farò pagare non appena rientrerai a palazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite non credi di esagerare?!"

_**Francy 74 Joi: **_"Autrici, Lo amo mi fa morire soprattutto quando apostrofa madamigella Australia come Gattaccia!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih .. grazie madame!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"AUGUSTINNN! Ed io non doveri essere gelosa! Guarda che faccia felice che hai!"

_**Generale: **_" Marguerite, ma io sono felice perché alla donzella piace che chiamo gattaccia alla gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, si …. Ridi pure vecchiaccio scimunito! Ih ih ih …"

_**Francy 74 Joi: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Generale fate attenzione ai prossimi capitoli..."

_**Generale: **_"Starò attento madame!

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Augustin, vedi come ti guarda madame Francy?!"

_**Generale: **_"In che modo mi guarderebbe?!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Dalle pupille io vedo dei cuoricini!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici cara?! E' la tua immaginazione."

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"NON E' VERO!"

_**Tetide:**_ " Madame Marguerite calmatevi, vi prego!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Oh siete voi madame Tetide! Avete visto mio marito?! Si delizia per le belle parole delle lettrici!"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, ho visto …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tetide vi prego, non alimentate la gelosia di mia moglie! Io non ho occhi che per lei!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Non è vero AUGUSTIN!"

_**Tetide: **_"Scusatemi ma io sono qui per scambiare due parole con Joséphine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ditemi madame … sing …"

_**Tetide: **_"Josephine stai davvero esagerando: dare per certo che il povero Charles sia morto senza averlo nemmeno visto, ma che fa, ci gufi?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ecco … io … avevo paura …"

_**Tetide: **_"Posso anche capire la tua preoccupazione di perderlo, però, possibile che anche in mezzo alle situazioni peggiori, pensi sempre e solo alla stessa cosa.. ma si può? Mi sa che con te non basta nemmeno il Valium, ci vuole altro!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, certo madame Tetide, ci vuole mio marito e nient'altro! AHHHH … BOUUU :: CHARLES TI PREGO RIPRENDITI PRESTO! AHHHHH"

_**Tetide: **_"Sei davvero impossibile Joséphine!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ditelo anche voi a mia figlia, mi sta facendo diventare matto!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio, non è Jo a farti diventare matto, già lo sei!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia!"

_**Francy 74 Joi: **_"Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Australia: **_" Ah ah ah … vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia!"

_**Aizram: **_" Voi due sembrate due ragazzini!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, ma la senti!"

_**Armand: **_"Porta pazienza fratello."

_**Tetide: **_"Autrici riguardo della fic principale. Certo che Mademoiselle Girodelle ha l'occhio lungo, ha capito al primo sguardo ciò che Oscar non riesce a capire da una vita! O forse è perché lei non ammetterebbe di amare André neanche sotto tortura."

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco .. io …. E che … madame Tetide, io non mi rendevo conto di essere gelosa di André ma adesso che ne sono consapevole …. ARMANDINA!"

_**Armandina: **_"Gulp …."

_**Oscar: **_"GUAI A TE SE TI AVVICINI A MIO MARITO, CAPITO!"

_**Armndina: **_"Sssi.. madame comandante … gulp…."

"_**Perla Margot:**_ Me mato de la risa, Óscar eres increíble tanto le dices a André hermano y te pones celosa creo que te gusta y lo amas pero como dice tu madre no te das cuenta…"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Perla, come ho già risposto a madame Tetide, io non mi sono resa conto di amare mio marito ma adesso è MIO!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ " Ih ih … algunos Óscar! Ih ih … General encontró la solución a sus problemas, André es el hombre adecuado para Oscar, la ama más que a su vida."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io sono un esperto a combinare matrimoni. Li ho azzeccati tutti, soprattutto quello di Joséphine! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"PADRE! Vi piace infierire non è vero?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Coraggio figlia, praticare astinenza non può che farti bene, soprattutto adesso che devi riposare, visto che metterai al mondo il mio nipotino! Ih ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHH … **Siete** davvero dispettoso!"

_**Perla Margot: **_" E__spero que los Girodelle abandonen Normandía lo más pronto posible por que esa Monique ya me tiene loca acosando a mi André!"

_**Oscar: **_"Potete giurarci Madame Perla Margot! Ih ih ih .. infatti l'ho mandata via ed io e André abbiamo festeggiato il suo compleanno!"

_**Renata:**_ Semplicemente fantastica! Grazie, e complimenti come sempre alle "Arpie!"

"Grazie!"

_**Perla:**_ Bellissimo capitolo! Finalmente il generale, con l'aiuto di sua moglie, si è reso conto dell'enorme errore che stava commettendo dando in sposa sua figlia a quel capellone."

_**Generale: "**_Donzella Perla, ma io ho semplicemente suggerito mia figlia di sposare il cappellone, e se lei lo ha umiliato in quel modo ….. l'ha perfino morso un labbro! Oh Signore che figlie che mi ritrovo!"

_**Perla: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Ben detto generale, infatti mi sono divertita molto, era ciò che si meritava! Ah ah ah … Complimenti madame Marguerite avete visto giusto, Andrè è il ragazzo perfetto per Oscar solo che lei ha ancora i prosciutti agli occhi, ma lo capirà anche lei."

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Oh madamigella Perla, mia figlia è davvero testarda, proprio come il mio Augustin."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite!"

_**Perla: **_" Ragazze siete state eccezionali ancora una volta, che dire, brave!"

_**Dharia: **_"Oh cielo! in questo capitolo si è raggiunto il parossismo, è successo di tutto prima i briganti, menomale che c'era la banda Bassotti!"

_**Alain: **_ " Madame Dharia, se non fosse stato per il comandante ci avrebbero ammazzati tutti!"

_**Dharia: **_" Infatti Alain, è così! Per quanto riguarda quel poraccio-derelitto di Charles che si sente male appena vede comparire la moglie ninfomane... giuro ero tentata di comperarle un "diversivo …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh madame, cosa dite! AHHHH Povera me, io voglio mio marito con tutte le sue funzionalità, non credo di chiedere troppo! Ahhhh … BOUUUU …"

_**Dharia: **_" Calmati Joséphine, non è il caso di piangere!"

_**Joséphine: **_"INVECE SIIII … AHHHH BOUUU …"

_**Dharia: **_"Infine ciliegina sulla torta le due mentecatte di madame pom pom e Armandina! Queste vogliono essere impallinate con il sale! Oscar fai una strage!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Dhaira, come avrete letto il capitolo di oggi, ho già incominciato ad attuare la mia vendetta, ma non è finito qui, vedrete! Ah ah ah ah ..:"

_**Dharia: **_"Oscar, ma sei davvero tremenda! Ah ah aha …"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, adesso che ne direste voi tutti di fare un giro turistico par Napoli?"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, dammi il braccio cara. Addentriamoci nel regno di Napoli!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Si, caro, sono pronta, andiamo!"


	153. Chapter 153

Una salita molto tortuosa

Ci siamo accampati per la notte, gli uomini sono tutti intorno al fuoco; il generale ha dato disposizioni per i turni di guardia.

"Riccardo, Falco e tu, Sassoin, sarete i primi di guardia."

In coro diciamo: "Sissignore!"

"Bene, vado a riposare, al prossimo turno tocca a me. A dopo!"

Riccardo ribatte: "Generale, non preoccupatevi, siamo in tanti e bastiamo per sorvegliare l'accampamento, meglio che Vi riposiate."

"Riccardo ti ringrazio ma non voglio abusare della vostra disponibilità e, poi, sono un soldato non dimenticatelo!"

Alain ribatte: "Si, lo sappiamo Generale ma, come ha detto Riccardo, disponete più di dieci uomini, e per le ore che dobbiamo stare di guardi, credo che siamo davvero in troppi! Se proprio non ne potete fare a meno, magari stanotte riposate e domani sera sarete di guardia!"

"Credo che una volta tanto tu abbia ragione! Chi non sarà di guardia stanotte, lo sarà domani sera in modo che tutti possano riposare! E va bene! Sassoin, ti ritengo responsabile dei nostri uomini."

"Agli ordini Signore! Infondo anche in caserma sono il caposquadra."

"Bene, a domani, sempre se la notte sarà tranquilla!"

"Riposate Signore."

"Grazie Sassoin!"

Alzo i lembi della mia tenda, vedo il mio Auuugustin, recarsi nel suo giaciglio.

Che fantastico uomo, così deciso, prestante, affascinante … sua figlia mi ha detto che è un uomo estremamente fedele. Possibile?! Mai nessun uomo mi ha mai resistito …..

Sono sdraiata nel mio giaciglio, mia zia e Armandina sono convinte che io dorma, voglio proprio vedere cosa intenderà fare mia zia. Se ripenso a ciò che è successo mi sento terribilmente in imbarazzo. Non credevo che mia zia fosse tanto sprovveduta.

Sollevo la coperta, vedo che il giaciglio della mia padrona è vuoto, guardo l'ingresso della tenda, sussurro appena: "Madame Battista siete ancora sveglia…"

Chiudo velocemente i lembi della tenda, mi giro, mi avvicino ad Armandina e, con voce roca, sussurro anch'io: "Armaaandina, cosa ti succede, non dormi?"

"Sono un poco agitata Madame …."

"E' per via di ciò che ha detto madame Joséphine?"

"Beh … si! … Ma l'avete sentita, con che donne abbiamo a che fare?"

"Certo che ho sentito Armaaaandina …"

"Madame, meglio lasciar perdere."

"Armaaandina, se tu vuoi rinunciare al moro, io invece un capriccio voglio togliermelo con il generale!"

Le parole di mia zia e di Armandina non mi giungono chiare, parlano troppo sottovoce per poter capire.

"Ma Madame Battista, Voi così rischiate la vita, meglio lasciar perdere! Magari toglietevi un capriccio con un altro uomo … ecco … con il soldato Alain, ritengo che sia molto piacente…"

"Ma cosa dici Armaaandina! Alain è troppo giovane!"

"Se ritenete che Alain sia troppo giovane per Voi, potete fare un pensierino su Riccardo, credo che lui abbia all'incirca dieci anni in meno di Voi, oppure …. con …"

"Con chi?! E poi io preferisco un uomo dell'alta società non un rozzo soldato o un ribelle sprovveduto."

"Madame, se è così che la pensate, allora credo che dobbiate aspettare che arriviamo a Parigi. Come ha detto madame Joséphine, alla corte di Versailles ci sono molti uomini compiacenti, magari riuscite a trovare anche marito."

"Magari Armaaandina! E' ciò che desidero. Voglio un uomo che soddisfi tutti i miei capricci!"

"Allora, non Vi resta che pazientare …"

"Già … ormai non faccio altro. Meglio che dorma anch'io. Buona notte Armaaandina!"

"Buona notte Contessa. A domani!"

Sono nella tenda con le mie sorelle. Marianne, credo che si sia addormentata da poco, invece Joséphine non fa che rigirarsi nel suo giaciglio, non riesce a dormire. Conosco bene il motivo della sua insonnia.

Mi sento molto agita, non riesco a dormire, penso a Charles che divide la tenda con Louis e André, che rabbia! … Ho l'impressione che non voglia rimanere solo con me.

"Oscar, stai dormendo?"

"Quasi Joséphine, dimmi, cosa ti prende?"

"Non riesco a dormire …"

"Lo vedo sorella. Ti consiglio di calmarti quanto prima. Domani sarà una giornata davvero faticosa. Ti ricordo che il percorso è tutta in salita e noi tutte dovremo andare a cavallo."

"Lo so sorellina … ascolta Oscar .. tu non ne senti la mancanza?"

"Mancanza?! … Ahh forse vuoi sapere se mi manca André? Certo che si. Ormai sono abituata a dormire per quasi tutto il tempo tra le sue braccia …" Rispondo un poco sconsolata.

Mi manca il suo caldo abbraccio, le sue mani attorno alla mia vita, il suo profumo. Ma pazienza, sono un soldato, posso resistere. Però fa così freddo senza il mio Andrè! Mi tiro un poco più su le coperte, mi avvolgo meglio, nel tentativo di scaldarmi!

"Ma no, Oscar! Io mi riferivo se non senti la mancanza di André come uomo?! Vedi, io non ce la faccio più! … Sorella pensi che io sia malata, vero?"

"Joséphine, io non penso proprio a niente. E' solo che credo che tu debba controllarti un poco."

"Sarà facile per te sorella, ma per me non lo è. Sai cosa ti dico…"

Vedo Marianne sollevare la coperta e ribatte: "Non penserai di andare da tuo marito, spero!"

"Magari potessi farlo! Ma con lui ci sono André e tuo marito, come potrei! Io invece mi riferivo al libro di Alain, vorrei darci un'occhiata ma non disponiamo di una sola candela, sono tutte sulle carrozza, comunque credo che riuscirò a vedere qualcosa …"

"Qui, in tenda? Ma se è buio!"

"Ma no Marianne, esco fuori. Stasera c'è la luna piena ed è molto luminosa."

Oscar ribatte: "Ma quante sciocchezze!"

"Ma quali sciocchezze! Piuttosto, vuoi venire con me e farmi compagnia? Così ti farò vedere che capolavori che sono queste letture!"

"Ma non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, chiaro?! Certe cose non mi interessano."

"Sarà, ma con André ci stai e ci hai fatto anche un figlio!"

"Joséphine! Possibile che tu debba parlare esclusivamente di certi argomenti?"

"E di cosa dovrei, dimmi tu! Qui non si fa altro che marciare …"

"Marciare?!"

"Si, marciare come soldati, non ne posso più!"

Marianne interviene: "Voi due volete calmarvi?"

"Marianne, diglielo ad Oscar, che non fa altro che rimproverarmi!"

"Lo dico soprattutto a te Joséphine …"

"Oh Marianne, non assumere l'atteggiamento della saputella, non ti sopporto quando fai così. Sappi che bastano già i rimproveri della nostra cara sorellina minore. E poi, nemmeno tu ti limiti a guardare negli occhi Louis, visto che nel bordello hai perso la testa, e sei rimasta incinta!"

"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!"

"Chissà perché le mie parole infastidiscono tutti, solo perché dico la verità! … Senti Oscar, mi sono giunte delle voci circa alcuni disegni intimi che il popolino ha fatto alla regina e lo svedese, dimmi, cosa c'è di vero?!"

"Beh, si … alcuni si sono divertiti a ritrarre la sovrana in atteggiamenti molto intimi con … Fersen .."

"E dimmi, tu li hai visti? Come sono? E poi sono così espliciti come il mio libro?"

"Ti prego Joséphine, non ti basta sapere che sono disegni indecorosi?"

"Certo che no, voglio conoscere i particolari, allora?! Cosa mi dici al riguardo?"

"Che li ho fatti sequestrare, almeno quelli che abbiamo trovato …"

"Quindi tu li hai visti? Su racconta .."

"Io non racconto un bel niente, capito Joséphine?! E adesso voglio dormire!"

"No, aspetta, se li hai fatti sequestrare, non hai messo da parte qualcuno …"

"Non vedo il motivo per cui l'avrei dovuto fare."

"Magari per tenertelo per ricordo perché dopo tutto tu eri innamorata dello svedese…"

"Tu sei completamente pazza! Non vedo perché avrei dovuto tenermi una copia di quella robaccia!"

" u avanti sorellina, promettimi che me li farai vedere!"

"Non posso …"

"E perché di grazia?"

"Ho dato l'ordine ai miei uomini di bruciarli!"

"Ohh che delusione! Che peccato! Ed io che ero così curiosa di vederli! … Sei sicura di non averne almeno uno?"

"Nemmeno uno! Ascolta Joséphine, piuttosto raccontami come è andata con quelle due!"

"Ti riferisci a madame Battista e Armandina?"

"Si, loro, chi se no! Ho visto che avevano delle facce molto strane, cosa hai detto loro?"

"Ih ih ih … Di tutto sorellina … dunque …. Ih ih .. ora ti racconto …

Ascolto divertita il racconto di Joséphine, mia sorella ha una fantasia ed una spudoratezza eccezionali!

"Joséphine, sei tremenda! Geniale! Ih ih ih!"

"Grazie Oscar! Sapessi le mie altre fantasie con Charles! Ih ih ih .. vuoi che te ne racconti qualcuna così le matti in pratica con André?"

"NOOO! Per favore, no! Raccontale a Marianne, o ad Anna. Ma a me no! Grazie sorellona!"

"Marianne, vuoi che te le racconti, vero?"

"No, grazie, ma sappi che sono dotata di fantasia anche io! Piuttosto, stai bene? Intendo dire la gravidanza ... va tutto bene?"

"NO! Certo che no! Va tutto male! Mi manca Charles! E poi, la pancia è esplosa e non posseggo più l'agilità di un tempo. Mio marito è costretto a darsi da fare più del solito, ed è per questo che si è ridotto così! Sing … sing …"

Guardo mia sorella, è davvero afflitta. Certo, è afflitta per i motivi sbagliati, però si vede che è in pena per Charles e che si sente responsabile del suo stato. Un poco mi dispiace per lei

"Su su...ancora poche settimane e saremo a Parigi! E poco dopo ci sarà il matrimonio di mia figlia!"

" Si, certo, ma intanto qui l'astinenza la pratichiamo io e quel poveraccio dello zio Armand! A proposito, sapete come riesce a sopravvivere l'ex cardinale?!"

"Joséphine...è un ex prelato...saprà come fare! Su su ..."

"Si, certo! Ah ah ah … come no! Ih ih ih … Ma se lo zio non conosce la parola castità! Lui si è sempre sollazzato, altro che prelato! Comunque mi ha confessato che per darsi una calmata, sia lui che i suoi amici di tonaca ricorrevano a dei getti d'acqua fredda. Capito adesso? Altro che voti di castità, magari conoscono alla perfezione i grandi bordelli di lusso!"

"Ah ah ah ... Joséphine ... sei impossibile!"

" Io?! Ma se lo zio in persona me lo ha raccontato! Sorelle, ho una domanda da farvi …"

"Ti prego Joséphine, preferisco che tu non la faccia."

"E invece la farò Marianne! Dunque, come ho detto poc'anzi, il mio stato mi ha appesantita un bel po' e quindi il mio povero marito deve darsi un gran da fare. La domanda è questa: succede anche a voi con i vostri mariti?"

"Ehh … ma …" spalanco gli occhi per la sfacciataggine di mia sorella. Fare certe domande … ma non ha proprio un poco di decenza, di ritegno, di … di nulla! Ecco, lei è sfacciata. Io invece mi sento intimidita, non mi piace parlare di certi argomenti.

"Su Oscar non fare quella faccia stravolta e rispondi! Anche tu Marianne, voglio che tu me lo dica!"

"Ma …"

"Niente ma. Oscar, André è più affaticato del solito?!"

"Joséphine! …"

"Non credo di aver detto nulla di male! Allora?! E' più affaticato del solito oppure no?!"

"Non ti risponderò."

"Dai Oscar, possibile che tu sia tanto scontrosa?"

Mi infilo sotto la coperta e ribatto: "Buona notte Joséphine!"

Guardo Marianne e continuo: " E Louis …"

"Ti risponderò allo stesso modo di Oscar. Buona notte Joséphine!"

"Sorelle, lasciatemi dire che siete poco propense al dialogo! E va bene, buona notte anche a voi! UFF … Che noia che siete!"

Mi sdraio sul mio giaciglio, ma dopo un poco mi rialzo, prendo il libro che mi ha dato Alain e lascio la tenda. Guardo il cielo, sussurro: "La luna è davvero luminosa, mi siederò su questo tronco e sbircerò le ultime pagine del libro! …. Però, queste sono le immagini più particolari che abbia mai visto."

Siamo di sentinella intorno al fuoco, vedo la marchesa seduta su di un tronco, ha un libro tra le mani. Guardo il mio compagno di guardia e dico: "Alain, ma quella è la marchesa, cosa ci fa tutta sola?"

"Forse non riesce a dormire. Meglio lasciarla tranquilla!"

Falco ribatte: " Si, e poi, è assorta dalla lettura …"

"Mi pare ovvio Falco, la marchesa è una donna di grande cultura, mi pare ovvio che sia appassionata di libri!"

"Ehi Alain, cosa c'è, perché ti trattieni dal ridere?"

"Ehmm … nulla, nulla, amici! Su, stiamo attenti al fuoco, non dobbiamo farlo spegnere, potrebbero avvicinarsi le bestie feroci."

"Si, Alain, adesso ci metto altra legna! … Alain, toglimi una curiosità …"

"Dimmi Falco …"

"Il tuo colonnello, mi riferisco a Oscar François, è una donna, ma allora com'è possibile che …"

"Che abbia un nome e una carica da uomo? E' questo che vuoi sapere?"

"Emm .. se puoi dirlo. La mia è una semplice curiosità!"

"Vedi, come avrai capito, il buon vecchio generale ha avuto soltanto figlie femmine, e alla sesta nata, ha deciso di allevala come un maschio."

"Ma che stravaganza! Certo che i voi francesi siete davvero strani!"

" Ih ih .. Ehi, un momento Falco, non crederai che noi tutti siamo così?! …"

"E allora come te lo spieghi?"

"Ma che vuoi che ne sappia! Certo non sono stravaganze che facciamo noi poveri! Però, aldilà del fatto che il mio comandante sia una donna, è davvero un ottimo soldato!"

Riccardo Ribatte: "Già, e lo ha dimostrato contro i briganti. E' davvero una donna fuori dal comune. Immagino che sia molto difficile per suo marito starle dietro. Ma dico, avere una moglie così particolare non è affatto facile."

"Non credere! … Vedi Riccardo, Il comandante e André si sono perfettamente plasmati, sono fatti l'uno per l'altro."

"Beh, questo si che è amore! Comunque, il capitano, credo che debba essere davvero un uomo molto paziente!"

"Si … in effetti lo è! Ed è per questo che ti dicevo che quei due sono fatti l'uno per l'altra!"

"Guardate, la marchesa rientra nella tenda …"

"Meglio così capo, almeno non dobbiamo sorvegliarla! Già è sufficiente tenere gli occhi aperti, non vorrei che i briganti ci attaccassero nuovamente."

"Ma no, Falco! Loro sanno che siamo di gran numero superiore, non oseranno più attaccarci, quindi stai tranquillo!"

La notte è trascorsa tranquilla e dopo una veloce colazione siamo ripartiti.

Siamo nuovamente in marcia, il sentiero è molto ripido, spero che le mie nipoti e la mia amata Anna ce la facciano senza complicazioni.

Mi accosto alla carrozza di mia moglie e le dico: "Anna come ti senti?"

"Bene Armand, mi dispiace per Elena e soprattutto per le tue nipoti che stanno affrontando il viaggio sui muli."

"Anna, non può essere altrimenti, purtroppo la via è tutta in salita! … Carlo, stai bene?"

"Certo padre! E poi, mi occupo di mia madre. Padre …"

"Dimmi Carlo…"

"Non appena il sentiero sarà in pianura, posso viaggiare con voi? Sapete, mi piacerebbe tirare le redini del vostro cavallo!"

"Ma certo figliolo! Non appena sarà possibile, sarò io stesso a dirtelo."

"Grazie Padre!"

Sono seduta a cassetta al fianco del mio Andrè, sentire l'aria sul viso, l'odore del bosco, i suoi profumi, mi rilassa. È molto meglio che viaggiare in carrozza, certo non è come stare in groppa al mio cavallo, ma è un compromesso accettabile. Ormai devo fare i conti con le limitazioni che questa gravidanza comporta, purtroppo. Sono persa nei miei pensieri quando sento la voce del mio Andrè, seduto al mio fianco.

"Oscar, tutto bene?"

"Si André. Viaggiare a casetta è molto meno faticoso che andare a cavallo e lo sai, quindi sto benissimo!"

"Bene, sono contento! …. Oscar, non posso negare che sono un poco in ansia …"

"Non ne capisco il motivo!"

"Stai affrontando un viaggio tanto lungo e fatico nelle tue condizioni …"

"André, ti ricordo che non sono l'unica e poi ti ho già detto che sto benissimo!"

"Si, certo … ma io vorrei che fossimo già a casa …"

"Lo vogliamo tutti André ma questa è la situazione!"

"Oscar, ma è possibile che tu riesca ancora ed entrare nei pantaloni?"

"Insomma …André infatti non ci entro volentieri …."

"Vuoi dire che pur di entrarci, comprimi il ventre?"

"Ma no, cosa dici! Quando mi siedo allento il laccio intorno ai fianchi, tutto qui! Li ho fatti fare a Collegno apposta, con dei laccetti per poterli regolare meglio. Però ….. ecco ….."

"Oscar, è mai possibile che tu non debba indossare una gonna come Anna e le tue sorelle?! Saresti più comoda e soprattutto quando ti siedi non dovresti allentare il laccio."

"André, ti assicuro che me la cavo ancora perfettamente, quindi, non preoccuparti!"

"E va bene, come vuoi! Tanto prima o poi dovrai fartene una ragione!"

"Anche tu, prima o poi dovrai rassegnarti, mio caro André!"

"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire?"

"Che non appena saremo a Vienna, mi farò confezionare dei pantaloni più grandi, tutto qui!"

"Non è possibile!"

"Invece è possibile!"

Guardo Oscar, tutta sorridente all'idea di avere dei pantaloni nuovi da indossare. Non vuole proprio cedere, eppure con un vestito è così bella, aggraziata, sensuale… certo, anche con i pantaloni, però sembra che lei abbia una vera avversione per le gonne!

Non appena mio zio si allontana dalla carrozza dove viaggia sua moglie, mi avvicino e dico: " Zio Armand, tutto bene?"

" Certo Joséphine, e tu stai bene?"

"Diciamo …"

"Umm .. hai un'espressione assai strana, hai forse discusso con tuo marito?"

"Ma no zio, proprio per lasciarlo tranquillo, sperando che si riprenda prima possibile, mi sono ripromessa di stargli tutto il giorno lontano, nella speranza che stasera si senta un poco meglio!"

"Stasera?"

"Si, stasera. Magari la luna e le stelle gli saranno da stimolo."

"Da stimolo? Joséphine ….. vuoi metterti in testa che il poveretto deve riposare? Temo che la tua astinenza durerà ancora a lungo! Rassegnati!"

" Zio, parlate bene Voi! Tanto siete pratico a calmare i Vostri bollori con secchiate d'acqua! Ma io no!"

"Oh...senti cara, prova a prendere della valeriana la sera, aiuta a riposare e scacciare certi pensieri…"

"Cosa avete detto?!"

"Hai sentito benissimo nipote. Devi prendere qualsiasi cosa, valeriana, biancospino e altre erbe. Ne ho con me un poco, una bella tisana e vedrai che ti rilasserai!"

" Forse Voi ne fate uso? Funziona?"

"La tisana funziona benissimo, poi reciti il rosario e le preghiere della sera e ti addormenterai senza pensieri, mia cara figliola."

"Zio, il mio unico calmante è Charles, non so che farmene dei vostri intrugli!"

Certo che mia nipote è davvero strana, non fa che pensare ad una cosa soltanto … poveretto il marito!

" ZIO! Vi ho chiesto se questo è il vostro rimedio!"

"Uff ….. si, certo mia cara. Funziona benissimo, l'ho consigliato sovente nel corso delle innumerevoli confessioni dei miei assistiti …"

Povero me, spero che Anna non diventi così!

" Cosa! Volete dire che le vostre fedeli venivano in confessionale a raccontarvi certe cose?"

"Certo figliola! Io ero noto per essere un sacerdote disposto ad accogliere tutte le confessioni, anche quelle più scabrose. Ma non chiedermi oltre, mia cara, come ben saprai sono legato dal vincolo religioso per cui non posso raccontarti nulla. Ma tu fidati, la tisana, accompagnata dalle preghiere, funzionerà a dovere!"

"Tranquillizzatevi zio, non pretendo mica che mi raccontiate i sollazzi delle vostre signore! A proposito zio, tra loro, immagino che ci sia stata qualche dama ben disposta nei vostri confronti, vero?"

"Ma ….. Joséphine! Cosa dici, figliola! Questa volta sono davvero scandalizzato!"

" Vi scandalizzate per così poco? Possibile zio?! Io non vi credo! Se voi eravate conosciuto per il prelato che raccoglieva le confessioni più scabrose, non vedo perché dovreste scandalizzarvi per qualche domanda che vi faccio! Su andiamo zio, non siamo mica nati ieri! Voi avete solo dieci anni in più di me quindi, parlate!"

"AUGUSTINN! AUGUSTIN! Vieni qui!"

Basta, io non ce la faccio davvero più. Che si arrangi mio fratello, in fondo l'ha fatta lui!

All'improvviso sento la voce di mio fratello, la sua sembra un'invocazione, mi volto, vedo che è in compagnia di mia figlia, immagino la situazione in cui riversa mio fratello. Rallento il passo del mio cavallo, lo guardo e domando: "Cosa succede Armand?"

"Augustin, tua figlia Joséphine ha bisogno di te! Su su, viaggia un poco in sua compagnia, io raggiungo la carrozza di Anna e Carlo! Non ce la faccio davvero più!" Dico con sguardo supplichevole.

"Armand … fratello mio! Credo che in questi momenti la famiglia debba fare da supporto, quindi fai il tuo dovere di ex prelato!"

"Augustin, ma ti rendi conto che l'unico argomento di tua figlia è … è … solo quello! Ma dimmi, si può sapere come l'avete allevata?"

"Armand, Joséphine è stata allevata e istruita da precettori capaci e severi. Ti dirò di più, il precettore che si è occupato delle sue maniere è stato padre Jean, il nostro prelato che viene ad officiare la Santa Messa nella nostra cappella tutte le domeniche."

"Allora non capisco, perché tua figlia è così?! Conosco padre Jean, so che è di una serietà e una moralità impeccabili. Ma dimmi, perché avete scelto lui?"

"Perché nessun precettore è riuscito a impartirle le buone maniere."

"A quanto pare non ci è riuscito nemmeno padre Jean."

"Già! … Non sai quante volte si è lamentato con sua madre! Ascolta Armand, ti supplico, fa del tuo meglio e cerca di redimere mia figlia. Va bene fratello?"

"Ma Augustin, ma se non ci sono riusciti i precettori quando era ancora una ragazzina, come pretendi che ci riesca io?"

"Non lo so, fai del tuo meglio, ti prego, sono davvero disperato!"

"E va bene Augustin, tenterò di fare recitare qualche preghiera ma non illuderti, a quarant'anni non si cambia …"

" Oh grazie Armand! Ih ih … Allora va bene?"

"No che non va bene! Qui ci vorrebbe un esorcista! Un vescovo non è sufficiente per la tua primogenita! Senti, o rimetti in funzione il marito o qui ci farà impazzire tutti. E' tua figlia e tocca a te! Io vado da mio figlio!"

"Tua moglie e tuo figlio viaggiano in carrozza e non hanno bisogno di te, invece mia figlia si! Quindi resta con lei!"

"No!"

Batto i talloni sul fianco del mio cavallo e fuggo via, lasciando mio fratello esterrefatto.

Che si arrangi lui, in fondo è sangue del suo sangue! Spero che la mia dolcissima Anna non mi dia una figlia così, anche se nelle mie vene scorre il sangue di Claud Jarjayes. Comincio davvero a preoccuparmi.

"Zio, ho ascoltato la vostra conversazione con mio Padre…"

"E allora?!"

Guardo in malo modo mio zio e ribatto: " Non è possibile che VOI non vogliate conferire con me, e pensare che avete salvato un mucchio di anime, almeno credo!"

La voce di mia nipote mi giunge ormai lontana mentre mi affianco a Oscar e Andrè, seduti a cassetta della carrozza su cui viaggia Anna."

Sento arrivare un cavallo al piccolo trotto, mi volto per guardare chi è. Si tratta dello zio Armand, anche se ha un'aria davvero sconvolta e spossata. Sembra stanco, affaticato ed agitato. È tutto spettinato, ogni tanto si passa una mano tra i capelli, cerca di allentarsi il nodo dello Jabot ….. sembra imbarazzato. Chissà cosa gli è successo?

"Zio, cosa succede, perché avete l'aria tanto stravolta?"

"Oscar ….. tua sorella Joséphine è davvero stancante! Capisco perché tu non voglia viaggiare con lei!"

" Immagino che Vi abbia messo in crisi, vero zio?"

"Mia cara, parla di un solo argomento. Qui o Charles si riprende o tua sorella ci farà impazzire! Non ho mai assistito a nulla di simile!"

"Zio, come facciamo con Charles, credo che lui voglia stare tranquillo per qualche giorno."

"Uhm ….. tra le erbe miracolose che mi hanno dato i certosini, forse trovo qualcosa che fa al caso nostro. Cosa dici, provo a dargli qualche infuso? Così si riprende per questa notte, Joséphine si placa e noi domani viaggiamo sereni ….. "

" Sarebbe un'idea, ma non farà male alla creatura che aspetta?"

"Ma no cara, io intendo propinare una tisana calmante a Joséphine, ed una ….. ehm ….. rinvigorente a Charles ….. certo, poi Charles dormirà per tutto il giorno successivo, ma tanto dorme anche ora …"

"Zio, fate ciò che ritenete opportuno. Come avete detto prima, mia sorella è davvero impossibile."

"Grazie Oscar, Andrè anche tu sei d'accordo?!"

"Mi sembra una soluzione eccessiva, però Armand se lo ritenete opportuno ….. fate pure!"

"Bene, allora faremo così, diremo ad Augustin di lasciare loro una tenda …. ih ih ih …."

"Va bene zio, faremo come avete detto! Ih ih ih … così anch'io e Marianne potremo finalmente riposare!"

"Si si ….. staremo tutti più tranquilli!"

"Zio …. ma ditemi, come mai Vi siete procurato una tisana …. ehm ….. rinvigorente?!"

"Ehmm … ma Oscar … ecco … ma che domande sono?! Forse trascorrere del tempo con Joséphine ti ha fatto male o cosa!"

"Ma no zio, solo …. trovo che la cosa sia curiosa! Vorrei sapere se è una tisana ricostituente per ogni evenienza o se dei monaci, dediti alla preghiera, si occupino anche di questioni così terrene come ….. come …. beh, avete capito!"

" Oscar! Da te non mi aspettavo certo questo genere di domande! Comunque, è un rimedio per ogni evenienza!"

"Zio, se è un rimedio per ogni evenienza, perché non glielo avete dato già prima? Male non può certo fargli! Però, a questo punto, non sono così sicura che servirà a placare Joséphine …"

Scuoto la testa un poco sconsolata, mia sorella ha bisogno di una sola cosa, purtroppo! Per lei ci vuole una notte tra le braccia di Charles, è inutile fare tanti giri intorno!

Mio zio mi guarda, sorride e sussurra: " Nipote mia, per quanto tu sia un soldato fiero e valoroso, sei così diversa da Joséphine! Bene ….. raggiungo mio fratello …"

All'improvviso sento la voce di mia nipote che mi chiama con disperazione: " ZIO ARMAND!Cosa fate, perché volete sfuggirmi?! Io ho bisogno di sfogarmi con qualcuno e chi meglio di Voi che siete stato un confessore?!"

La guardo e rispondo: " Non vedo perché dovrei sfuggirti nipote."

"Ma come, credete davvero che non lo capisca?!"

"Joséphine, parleremo più tardi, adesso vedo andare da mio figlio che vuole dirmi qualcosa."

"Zio, nel vostro breviario di prelato ci sono forse le istruzioni su come mentire senza peccare?"

" Ma io … non ti capisco …"

"Zio, credevo che uno degli insegnamenti di voi preti fosse quello di non dire bugie."

"Ma Joséphine ….."

Vedo mio zio in difficoltà e ribatto: "Sorella, ho chiesto io a mio zio di voler parlare con te, e poi, Carlo ha bisogno della presenza di suo padre, visto che per anni è stato piuttosto assente."

" E va bene , sorellina! Ho deciso, parlerò un poco con te! Tanto Alexander ti conosce! Mi andrai bene anche tu! Sai, devo distrarmi! Mi manca il mio Charles!:

Mio zio mi guarda e con aria divertita mi dice: " Oscar, tua sorella ha cambiato idea, vuole parlare con te."

"Andrè...povera me! Ti prego, aiutami con Joséphine!"

" Oscar, ne io e ne tu possiamo evitare che tua sorella ci affianchi, dobbiamo portare pazienza e poi sei stata tu a voler salvare tuo zio dalle grinfie di tua sorella!"

"E' vero Andrè, però …. Oh poveri noi!"

Mio fratello mi chiama: "ARMAND, VIENI IMMEDIATAMENTE QUI!"

"ARRIVO AUGUSTIN! Come vedi Joséphine, almeno per il momento non posso proseguire il viaggio con te, a dopo nipote!

"A dopo zio! … Uff … se ne va, proprio adesso che ho bisogno di un confessore, che sfortuna!"

Osservo le mie nipoti e concludo: " Bene, raggiungo mio fratello. A dopo nipoti!"

"A dopo zio!"

Non appena lo zio si allontana, dico a mia sorella: "Oscar, ho l'impressione che voi tutti mi evitiate, voglio sapere il perché?"

"Ma no Joséphine, cosa dici?" Rispondo con tono falsamente innocen te. Non è che noi la evitiamo, è che nessuno vuole affrontare certi discorsi!

"Sarà, ma ho l'impressione che tu non abbia piaceredi fare conversazione con me! Oscar, sono davvero stanca! Non ce la faccio più! … Sing … sing ….."

"Stanca? Vuoi viaggiare un poco a cassetta?!"

"A cassetta?! Beh … si … André ti dispiace se viaggio con te?"

"Ma Oscar...e tu? Non vorrai andare a cavallo!"

"André, se ci vanno le mie sorelle, non vedo perché non posso farlo io! Su ferma la carrozza, così Joséphine ed io ci scambiamo i posti. Andrò su Alexander."

"Oscar! E va bene, ma promettimi che farai attenzione! E appena ti sentirai stanca tornerai qui!"

"Si certo André!"

Arresto l'andatura dei cavalli, mia moglie scende dalla vettura senza nemmeno darmi il tempo di aiutarla. "Aspetta Oscar, ti aiuto …"

"Non ne ho bisogno André! Joséphine, vai accanto a mio marito, così io salgo su Alexander."

"Subito sorellina! Però...mi aiuti a scendere?!"

" Ma si certo!"

"Oscar, ho l'impressione che tu abbia una certa fretta di liberarti di me!"

"Ma no, cosa dici! Però ho voglia di salire a cavallo! Questo si!" Sorrido felice all'idea della libertà! Così posso scappare in avanti ed evitare di fare una difficile conversazione con mia sorella. La affido a Andrè, tanto lui è tanto buono, tranquillo, paziente!

" André, invece di stare lì a guardare, dammi una mano a salire! Forse non l'avresti aiutata tua moglie, se fosse stata al mio posto?"

"Ma si, certo Joséphine! Vieni! Oscar, posso aiutare anche te?!"

"André aiuta mia sorella, io me la cavo benissimo da sola!" Dico salendo in groppa ad Alexander, con un unico movimento fluido, senza fatica apparente. In realtà ho fatto molta più fatica del solito per salire, ma per fortuna Andrè non si è ancora accorto di nulla. Sarebbe capace di aiutarmi a salire!

Guardo Oscar, sale senza fatica, sorride felice! Oscar ama la libertà!

"André io raggiungo mio padre e lo zio Armand! Joséphine, sei in buone mani, vedrai che André saprà ascoltarti!"

"OSCAR! Mi raccomando non commettere imprudenze!"

" Tranquillo André!" Dico mentre batto sui fianchi del cavallo. Sento già l'aria sul viso, il profumo dell'erba e dei fiori.

"Bene mio caro cognatino! Come stai? Ti vedo rilassato! Segno che mia sorella si prende cura di te!"

" Ehmm .. si … certo … ma io vorrei che fosse il contrario, ma lei non me lo permette …"

"Ih ih ... vuoi dire che comanda anche nell'intimità?!"

"Ma … cosa dici Joséphine! Io non intendevo a ….. "

"Si si ... come no! Quindi, lei ordina e ti esegui?! Ah...bei tempi quando il mio Charles era funzionante!"

" Come! Lei cosa?! Ma no, cosa vai pensando? E poi Charles ha bisogno di riposo …"

"Senti, devo distrarmi. Quindi ora, mio caro fratello adottivo, mi racconti un poco com'è mia sorella! Su su ..."

" Cosa vuoi che ti racconti …"

"Dov'è il posto più strano in cui ... avete operato?!"

" Operato?! Ma Joséphine!"

"Ma cosa?! Su su... allora? In caserma?"

" In caserma ci rechiamo al lavoro Joséphine!"

"Si certo ... anche quello è lavoro ... ih ih ... su, sono certa che avrete usato anche quella scrivania! Dai, racconta! Ih ih ih.."

" Joséphine, mi stai facendo le stesse domande che mi hai fatto l'altra volta che abbiamo viaggiato insieme. Ti prego!"

"Ti prego...ti prego...uffa! Io devo distrarmi! Se no entro nella carrozza e salto addosso a Charles! Andrè dimmi, tu funzioni sempre?!"

" Ma ….. Joséphine, ma ti pare che siano domande da fare?"

"Certo che si! Sai...Charles non è mai venuto meno ai suoi obblighi! Ah...bei tempi! Su su...rispondi! Veloce!"

" Mi dispiace Joséphine ma non ti risponderò."

"Uffa! Sei uguale a mia sorella! È mai possibile che non si possa mai fare una bella chiacchierata con voi due?!"

" Certo che si, ma devi cambiare argomento. Perché non mi parli dei tuoi nipotini? Dimmi, quanti anni anno?"

"Andrè! Di loro sai già tutto! È di te e mia sorella che voglio sapere!"

" Puoi chiedermi ciò che vuoi ma la mia vita intima con mia moglie, resterà tale!"

"Uff…"

"Augustin, grazie per avermi salvato !"

"Da mia figlia?"

"Esatto."

"Ma adesso il problema è di Oscar e André!"

"Augustin, un poco ciascuno è l'idea per poter proseguire questo viaggio in serenità! .. Se mai si può parlare di serenità, ma!"

"Su, fratello, poche settimane è tutto sarà finito!"

" Fremo all'idea di essere a palazzo …"

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta dallo scalpitio di un cavallo che ci giunge alle spalle. Vedo arrivare Alexander, con in groppa la mia piccola. Ma è mai possibile che suo marito non sappia tenerla a cassetta per un'intera giornata? E poi, dov'è Joséphine?!

"Oscar, cosa fai su Alexander! E poi non puoi correre così, nelle tue condizioni! Piccola mia, sii ragionevole!" Dico sconsolato mentre Oscar rallenta il passo della sua cavalcatura, alzando un poco di polvere. Certo che è davvero bella, forte e fiera. Indossa ancora abiti maschili, dei pantaloni scuri, una camicia lillà, un gilet ed una giacca. Un perfetto gentil'uomo! Ed è bellissima, e non lo penso solo perchè è il mio erede, lei è davvero bella, elegante, aggraziata.

"Padre, mia sorella è a cassetta con André. Ho preferito cederle il mio posto anziché ascoltare le sue lamentele, adesso è un problema di André! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Oscar, ma tu ... dovresti riposare! Sei quasi al quinto mese di gravidanza, devi avere più riguardo!"

" Si, credo che Voi abbiate ragione Padre, ma vedrete che andrà tutto bene!"

"Si si ... certo, se solo André si occupasse di più di te! Dimmi, ti senti bene? Sai, tua madre, quando aspettava Joséphine, soffriva di gonfiore alle gambe. E poi era sovente stanca ... tu sei sicura di stare bene?"

" Padre, come potete vedere le mie gambe stanno perfettamente, sto bene. Riguardo ad André, lui è più che attento con me, forse fin troppo! Zio Armand, anche Voi siete apprensivo con Anna?"

"Oscar, certo che sono apprensivo! Ed è giusto che sia così! Anche se mi rammarica il ricordo di non esserle stato accanto quando aspettavamo Carlo …"

"Ma zio, voi comunque vi recavate al suo palazzo?!"

"Si Oscar, ma non è lo stesso vivere insieme alla persona amata! Sai, le mie visite erano quelle di un sacerdote che si occupava dell'anima tormentata di una fedele rimasta vedova …"

"Zio! Buon per te che sono io ad ascoltarti e non mia sorella Joséphine!"

"Oscar, può sembrarti strano ma la mia posizione non era delle più felici!"

" Immagino zio! Padre, siete taciturno, a cosa pensate?"

"Ah ... Oscar, figliola, ricordo ancora con quanta trepidazione ho atteso la nascita di ognuna di voi! E poi, l'emozione di sentirvi scalciare! La pancia di tua madre che assumeva forse davvero buffe ed insolite! E la prima volta che ha sentito una di voi scalciare! La sua faccia scioccata! Però lei era molto giovane ..."

Mi tocco il ventre, e con stupore mormoro: "Padre volete dire che ... sentirò mio figlio scalciare?! Ma io ... si ... ora ricordo, l'ho letto nel libro che mi ha dato il dottor Lasson."

"Certo che scalcerà! Io ho giocato con ognuna di voi ... sai, dai una grattatina in un punto, ed il piccolo tira un pugnetto o un calcio! ih ih ih ... aaahhhh ... che bei ricordi!"

Osservo mio padre, sul suo volto traspare tanta dolcezza. Questo è un lato di mio padre che non conosco. Con le mie sorelle non si è certo comportato così, anzi. Ha sempre considerato la gravidanza una cosa da donne! Invece con me è così diverso ….

" Padre, Voi vi emozionavate, vero?"

"Si, molto Oscar. Vedrai che succederà anche a te e Andrè! E ... ehm ... spero che mi permetterai di accarezzare il piccolo Jarjayes ... sono così felice all'idea di avere un nipotino che porti il nostro nome!"

Arrossisco e sussurro appena: " Oh Padre!"

"Su su ... lo sai che hai la stessa espressione di tua madre? Quando sei così timida ed impacciata mi ricordi la mia dolce Marguerite da ragazza! Sei bella, come lei ..."

"Augustin, guarda un poco là, in mezzo alla boscaglia. A me sembra un campanile! è possibile che ci sia una pieve o un convento?"

"Armand ... sei un ottimo prelato! Quando si tratta di campanili, li vedi subito! Su, andiamo a vedere, forse potremo riposare al caldo e su un letto! ih ih ih"

" Lo spero Augustin, non tanto per noi ma per le donne. Sono incinte e hanno bisogno di ristoro! Però, è davvero incredibile che tutte le donne siano incinte! Beh.. ovviamente non mi riferisco ad Armandina e alla contessa di Costiglione! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"E spero neppure ad Elena! Suo padre potrebbe farti la pelle! Ah ah ah ah ... anche se non mi stupirebbe affatto! ih ih ih"

"Zio, Padre! Ma cosa dite! Ma non sono discorsi da fare!" Dico visibilmente imbarazzata.

Mio padre ribatte: " Su figliola, infondo adesso sei una donna sposata! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ma ... Padre ... cosa dite! io ... ehm ..."

Sento il viso caldo, devo essere arrossita. Infilo le dita di una mano nel colletto della camicia, per allargarlo un poco ... mi sembra di soffocare! Ma da quando mio padre parla di certe cose? Con me, poi! Noi parliamo di guerra, di strategia, di armi ... povera me!

" Emm .. padre, se volete che vi lasci da solo con lo zio, ci siete riuscito. Preferisco tornare da André e subire mia sorella. A dopo!"

"Ma no cara figliola, resta qui, così arriviamo a questo riparo insieme."

"Vi ringrazio Padre ma preferisco tornare da André!"

_**Lago di Garda, parco di divertimento Gardalan**_

_**Virginia:**_ "Amico carissimo anche questa volta avete dato prova del vostro acume e delle vostre capacità strategico militare."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, di me si può dire che sono indiscreto, onnipresente, spione, petulante, intrigante e non so quanti altri aggettivi ma che sia ben chiaro, se sono così, è solo per salvaguardare la mia …. Particolare famiglia! Ma come avete detto, modestamente so di essere un grande stratega."

_**Virginia: **_"Però generale, alla faccia della modestia! Ah ah ah .. comunque, anche André vi sta seguendo e se Oscar non lo ascolta, temo che possa perdere la sua proverbiale pazienza."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, se mio genero perdesse la pazienza con mia figlia, allora significa che tutti possono cambiare, compresa Joséphine, magari entra in convento! Ih ih ih .."

_**Virginia: **_ "Chi, Joséphine?! Generale, è più probabile che un cammello entri in una crime di un ago che Josésiphe in un convento! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Visto! Quindi concordate con me, André non potrebbe mai cambiare con Oscar! Ribadisco: André è l'uomo adatto a mia figlia! A proposito dove siamo?"

_**Virginia: **_"Generale, siamo nei pressi del lago di Garda …."

"Augustin sento provenire una strana musica alle nostre spalle, chissà cosa sarà?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Meglio chiederlo alle Arpie moglie mia! Loro tutto vedono e tutto sanno! … Però noto con quasi piacere che fa meno caldo di dove siamo stati l'ultima volta!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale ma che simpatica battuta, non siamo mica delle streghe!"

_**Generale:**_ "Streghe?! Veramente vi ho sempre dato delle Arpie, ma streghe mai! E poi, infondo non siete tanto malvage, ma dispettose si."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Generale!"

_**Virginia: **_"Povero Generale, chissà cos'altro vi dovrà accadere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ummm … non posso parlare. Le Arpie mi hanno tassativamente ordinato di tacere, ma sappiate che nel prossimo capitolo accadrà di tutto, soprattutto ad Armand! Ih ih ih …. Arpie, riconosco che siete davvero geniali!"

_**Aizram: **_"A cosa vi riferite Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … a ciò che aspetta ad Armand! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il generale non fa che lamentarsi con noi, però si diverte un mondo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io divertirmi con voi?! Ma dico, state scherzando? Voi non fate che procurarmi un mucchio di problemi."

_**Terry: **_"E allora perché poco fa stavate ridendo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, la mia è una risata nervosa, ma voi non potete capire!"

_**Terry: **_"Credete?! E invece vi sbagliate, anch'io rido quando le cose vanno male. Come si suol dire: rido per non piangere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, è ciò che ho appena fatto io: ho riso per non piangere! Oh Marguerite che strazio!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Coraggio caro, anch'io soffro per la tua lontananza …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, sapessi quanto mi manchi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Emm … scusate ma vi siete per caso dimenticato che ci siamo anche noi?! E poi padre, come potete parlare di certe cose, quando io sono in crisi d'astinenza?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, tu sei sempre in crisi d'astinenza ,anche quando dividi il letto con tuo marito!"

_**Generale:**_ "PADRE!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahahhah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Questa diabolica risata … noooo … sempre lei! No!"

_**Australia: **_"Buon pomeriggio vecchio scimunito, ci sono anch'io! Ma secondo te come potrei mancare?! E poi adesso devo interloquire con la povera cara Jo flagello di dio... ahahahah … in effetti, sei veramente un flagello se tuo marito deve far finta di esser ancor più moribondo per sfuggirti!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madamigella Australia, qui non c'è niente da ridere ma tanto da piangere!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahahah tesoro, scusami ma non riesco a trattenere le risate...e poi, sta gente che non ti capisce proprio... va! Lascia stare... meno male che il mio tesoruccio ti presterà non uno ma ben DUE libri proibiti! Cosi potrai...tenerti occupata un pochino... puoi leggere mentre vai a cavallo anche, cara."

_**Joséphine: **_"Credo che non mi rimanga altra alternativa se non di consolarmi con le mie letture! Sing …"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … comunque, Alexander è docile... certo, se tu avessi preso ancora il mulo... reazione diversa immagino: hai ragione, ancora si ricorda ...l'episodio dell'incontinenza! Chissà il...profumo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Preferisco non ricordare quell'episodio, per tutti i Santi, che imbarazzo! Non mi è mai capitata una cosa simile. Sempre a me e soltanto a me! Autrici, ma perché vi siete accanite in questo modo contro di me?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, Joséphine, non ci accaniamo contro nessuno, sono cose che succedono!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahah... certo che ascoltare te e tuo zio parlare di... santità, messa, religione. AEEE'!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vi sembra tanto buffo madamigella? Io non credo! E poi vorrei che mio zio mi aprisse il suo cuore, si insomma, che mi confessi i suoi peccati. Sono davvero curiosa di sapere quante donne ha avuto, la prossima volta glielo chiederò!"

_**Armand: **_"Nipote, non vedo perché dovrei parlarti di .. certe cose! E poi, rimango comunque un ex cardinale!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahah … Da che pulpito Armand... almeno abbi la compiacenza di tacere... ihihi però ti adoro comunque per questa irriverenza... per me e completamente di famiglia! Questi De Jarjayes.. più unici che rari... ahahahah Armand: in breve molla... visto che hai fatto tu con l abito talare? Ormai non sei più un ..ehm .. diciamo .. pastore di Dio ... ti devo ricordare 1.5 figli che hai? Ihihih su su, vivi e lascia vivere .. e meglio cosi.. a noi poi piace Jo cosi come ... eccessiva e ...colorata nelle sue espressioni.. e poi- e lei la grande protagonista di sto capitolo!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, vorrei che mia nipote si ridimensionasse un poco: lei non parla d'altro."

_**Australia: **_" Ehi, ex cardinale, non dimentichiamoci che grazie alla sua... parlantina ha seminato un pò di ... panico tra le svaporate... anche se ..ahime! Madame pom pom non molla l'osso... essere questo il vecchio scimunito, ovvio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella! Possibile che vi dobbiate rivolgere sempre in questo modo?"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahah Non ho altri modi per esprimermi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahahah .. Strepita pure vecchiaccio, tanto qui ne vedremo delle belle... già assaporo il tutto... succedesse a Parigi sarebbe veramente il massimo! Fuochi d artificio memorabili!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, si può sapere perché tutto questo accanimento?"

_**Australia: **_"Mi diverto vecchiaccio! Ehi Aizram e Terry in questo sono bravissime! Ahahah .."

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt .. sempre per colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Australia: **_"Certo che Elena, poveretta, meno male che lei e diversa dalla zia, anche se devo dire che la pom pom e la versione vecchia di Jo, con la sua... 'verve'!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Madaaaamigella Australia, il vecchiaccio, come voi lo chiamate, mi piace da impazzire!"

_**Australia: **_"Sentito vecchiaccio? Rassegnati, di sicuro subirai un altro attacco!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"COSA! VENITE QUI CHE ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madre, calmatevi …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHH … MEGLIO CHE SCAPPO! GENERALEEEE VI ASPETTO NEL PROSSIMO CAPITOLOOO …"

_**Australia: **_" Ahah vecchiaccio, sei avvisato! Ahahah Oscarina, non preoccuparti : Armandina è stata impaurita di tutto punto, non lasciare che sta pazza svampita ti faccia star male... ricordati, che a partire dalle dolci Arpie, tutte tifano per te e Andre come coppia... da quando sei stata creata! quindi niente vi separerà..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, so bene che Aizram e Terry stravedono per me e André, ma io preferisco non abbassare la guardia!"

_**Australia: **_"Su, calmati, pensa alla piccola Sophie e ti sentirai già meglio! Brava! E poi... grazie alla tua generosità ora avrete le spalle molto più ...parate con Riccardo & Co. .. Tutti per uno, uno per tutti! ahahah vi siete trovati proprio, eh? bravi!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, Riccardo e i suoi uomini sono delle brave persone!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, è vero! Solo che ci hanno attaccati diverse volte e Victor e quell'imbranato di Charles ne hanno fatto le spese."

_**Riccardo: **_"Un momento generale, anche noi abbiamo riportato delle ferite …"

_**Generale:**_ "Se non ci aveste attaccati e vi foste occupati delle vostre famiglie e del vostro lavoro, non sarebbe successo nulla! Comunque avrete la libertà, non avete nulla di cui lamentarvi!"

_**Australia: **_"Uahahah in effetti, devo ammettere che nonostante tutto il vecchio pazzo e una brava persona... rompe, oh mamma quanto! Ma in fatto di strategie militari e matrimoniali non ha eguali!... Ihihi "

_**Virginia: **_"E ciò che ho detto poco fa anch'io Australia! Il generale è un vero stratega!"

_**Australia: **_"In effetti, il vecchio scimunito lo è! …. Parlando ..del vecchio scimunito : cara dolce ma moltooooooo gelosa Marguerite: non preoccuparti, mi sa che sono l unica che legge e recensisce e ..ruggisce contro tuo marito... stai sicura e rassicurata, sei in una botte di ferro!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Si .. avete ragione madamigella! Mio marito è un uomo fedele!"

_**Australia: **_"Madame ..Avessi poi potuto evitare il baciamano... avrei vissuto meglio! Vedi che vuol dire dimenticarsi a casa l'amuchina? Ho perso pure tempo ad allontanarmi per .. disinfettarmi! GRAZIE ARPIEEEEEEEEE! camomilla anche x me stasera x non avere gli incubi. bleahh! PS: vecchiaccio, sempre e solo a Napule puoi trovarmi... come tu arrivi da Paris...nelle mie vene scorre sangue partenopeo."

_**Generale:**_ "Nelle vostre vene, scorrerà anche sangue partenopeo, però … però … si può sapere perché vi trovo ovunque io vada?!"

_**Australia: **_"Per tormentarti scimunito! Non dimenticarlo mai... ahahah ora ti mollo, mi hai sfiancata... che fatica... ti lascio a ...chi ti tiene in gloria ma che c'è di sbagliato in tutte ste tue pazze sostenitrici, io ancora me lo domando! vabbbbbbe! ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Umm … grunt …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah, dimenticavo, mie care autrici: siete mitiche... avete creato un sit-com FENOMENALE mai vista prima... che come sappiamo tutti copre... il continente (geograficamente) ED IN PIU'... non soddisfatte, inserite in questo sketch pure i commenti di Vacanze... vi stra adoro!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Australia! "

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie! Le recensioni di tutte voi, ci spronano a fare del nostro meglio e a pubblicare prima possibile!"

_**Tetide:**_ " Josephine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Dite pure madame Tetide!"

_**Tetide: **_"Certo che, le hai spaventate a dovere quelle due ladre pervertite, ha fatto benissimo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, mia sorella me ha chiesto, ed io, non mi sono tirata indietro, anche perché, mi sono divertita un mondo! Ah ah aha … Madre …"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Dimmi cara!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Siete soddisfatta di cosa ho detto sul vostro conto?"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Certo cara! E mi raccomando, sorveglia quella sfacciata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madre, io sono troppo occupata a far resuscitare il mio Charles, a quelle due già ci pensa Oscar."

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_" Ora sono più tranquilla!"

_**Tetide: **_" Però Joséphine, anche tu dovresti darti una bella calmata, e pensare un po' di più al bene della tua anima, come dice il suo saggio zio."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Tetide, ma mia amina si redime soltanto quando si unisce a quella del mio Charles. Senza di lui si dispera e impazzisce! CHARLESSSS!"

_**Charles: **_"Di dimmi cara .. co cosa succede?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Voglio che ti riprenda immediatamente!"

_**Charles: **_"A Agli ordini generale .. cioè .. Joséphine, cercherò di fare del mio meglio!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …. Oddio ! Generale! Vostra figlia Josephine è davvero incredibile! Mi ha fatto ridere a crepapelle, per tutte le frottole che ha raccontato a Madame pom pom e ad Armandina!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen, mia figlia è incorreggibile, io non so più cosa fare con lei. Infatti, ho affidato la sua anima a mio fratello, sperando che con la sua proverbiale saggezza ed esperienza riesca a domare il suo spirito lussurioso…."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma cosa dite?! Padre, lo zio non farà di me una mezza suora. E poi, dimenticate forse, che lui è il primo ad aver saltato di letto in letto, per poi fermarsi in quello di Anna?!"  
_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINNNN!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa! … Padre, siate più meno impiccione e lasciatemi vivere come voglio! Non avete nulla di cui rimproverarmi: io giaccio SOLO con mio marito, capito!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Presente! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_" Joséphine sei davvero tremenda!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh grazie madame Lupen!"

_**Lupen: **_" Oscar anche tu mi hai fatto morire dal ridere …"

_**Oscar: **_"Io, madame?!"

_**Lupen: **_"Si, ti spiego: le hai fatte cadere tutte e due nel fango con le " bestiacce" come le chiamate voi! Ma attento, mi è sembrato di capire che Madame Battista, tornerà all'attacco,anche se è impaurita!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah ah … madame, vi assicuro che è solo l'inizio! Ah ah aha.."

_**Lupen: **_"Davvero Oscar?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo madame, vedrete! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_" Ummm … non vedo l'ora di leggere il seguito!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Lupen, nel prossimo capitolo accadrà di tutto, vedrete! Ah ah ah …"

_**Madame Marguerite:**_ "Carissime arpi... ehm donzelle, io invece, desidero commentare l'ultimo capitolo di "Vacanze in Normandia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci pure madame Marguerite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, che confusione …"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Caro, ti riferisci al mio omonimo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto cara! E poi il tuo omonimo, parla come se fossi tu! Ti prego tesoro mio, assecondala e non rispondere … ti prego, non fare quella faccia!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"E va bene Augustin, ma solo perché sono sicuro che è solo una strana coincidenza."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie cara! Ora ascoltiamo cosa ha da dire."

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Mio Augustin, sei sempre così passionale ti adoro, ma dei sentimenti di André e Oscar non capisci molto."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, non fare quella faccia e lasciami rispondere alla donzella che pensa di essere te!... Cosa dicevi Marguerite? Che io non ho compreso i sentimenti dei ragazzi? Ma no! Infatti, ho sostenuto la candidatura di André come promesso sposo di mia figlia!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Sarà! Ma ci hai messo un bel po' a comprendere che quei due sono fatti l'uno per l'altro! È stata molto più lungimirante Mademoiselle Monique."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi prego madame, non mi nominate quella sfacciata! Ci è mancato poco che la infilzassi con la spada!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Questo perché, tu amavi già André! Ammettilo mia figlia ribelle, ci hai messo troppo tempo per capirlo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa! Avete detto figlia mia?! Ma … Ma …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, ti prego, asseconda la donzella. Lo so che non si capisce nulla, ma lei crede che sei sua figlia, e lei crede di essere tua madre …"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"E tu suo marito! Augustin, giuro che non sopporto più questa situazione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmati moglie mia, assecondala, tanto il pasticcio avviene solo nel siparietto!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Per fortuna Augustin, altrimenti …"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, che ne direste di andare a Gardaland?"

_**Tutte le recensiste: **_"Siiiiii …"

_**Generale:**_ "Gardaland, cos'è una città del posto?"

_**Aizram: **_" Quasi! Vedete, è un parco di divertimento …"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Cosa sarebbe?"

_**Terry: **_"Venite con noi e lo vedrete!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio, tu ti metterai con me sulle sedie volanti, sarai avanti a me, ed io ti lancerò con tutte le mie forze per farti prendere il nastro. Così potrai fare un giro gratis! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa avete detto?! Non ho capito nulla!"

_**Australia: **_"Lo capirai quando sarai sul posto, vieni con me! Madame Marguerite, permettete che prenda il braccio di vostro marito? Tanto lui non mi interessa!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"So, che mio marito non vi è molto simpatico, quindi fate pure!"

_**Australia: **_"Sentito generale? Su, porgimi il braccio scimunito e andiamo al luna park!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, chissà che diavoleria sarà!"

_**GARDALAND**_

_**Oscar: **_"André .. guarda! Ma è incredibile!"

_**André: **_"E' una città in movimento … ma .. che strano!"

_**Lupen: **_"Non c'è nulla di strano Oscar e André. Venite con me, faremo tanti giri sulle giostre!"

_**André: **_"Hai sentito Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si André. Andiamo con madame Lupen …"

_**Tetide: **_"Joséphine e Charles, voi invece verrete con me."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma si certo madame Tetide, voglio che ci spieghiate dove siamo. Sappiate che voglio provarle tutte!

_**Tetide: **_"Chissà perché, ma lo immaginavo!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Armand e tu Riccardo, a voi ci penso io!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, ma che bella sorpresa!"

_**Anna: **_"Si Armand, le Autrici mi hanno permesso di raggiungerti. Ma che posto strano, dove ci troviamo?"

_**Virginia: **_"Venite con me, e vi divertirete!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Madame Jarjayes, invece io mi occuperò di voi!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Ohhh .. il mio omonimo!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Su, non preoccupatevi, vedrete che vi divertirete un mondo! Tanto Augustin in questo momento, non è ne mio e nemmeno vostro. E' in ottime mani. E' con Australia. Di quella ragazza ci possiamo fidare, almeno lei non attenderà alla virtù del nostro amato marito …."

_**Aizram: **_" Terry, e noi?"

_**Terry: **_"Io voglio assistere al volo del seggiolino che Australia farà fare al povero generale! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah .. però povero Generale, è proprio il caso di dire: Australia gli farà toccare il cielo con un dito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Hai capito vecchiaccio? Io spingerò con le gambe con tutte le mie forze il tuo seggiolino, e tu dovrai afferrare il nastro che è li attaccato al palo."

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo, ma è altissimo!"

_**Australia: **_"Hai forse paura generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Io pura! Io non ho paura di nulla, capito!"

_**Australia: **_"Benissimo, non ti resta che dimostrarlo, andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Andiamo gattaccia!"

_**Il generale e Australia salgono sulle sedie volanti. I seggiolini cominciano a roteare sempre più veloci, si alzano sempre di più di più …. In alto …."**_

_**Aizram: **_"Terry … guarda …"

_**Terry: **_"Mi dispiace per il povero generale!"

_**Generale:**_ " AIUTOOOO …. VOLOOOOO … GATTACCIA DELLA MAL'ORA! SIGNORE STO PER RAGGIUNGERTIIII! CREDO CHE LA MIA AVVENTURA SULLE ALPI TERMI QUIIIII … AIUTOOOO … STO PER MORIREEE …"

_**Australia: **_"STA ZITTO VECCHIO SCIMUNITO E AFFERRA IL NASTRO, TI SPINGO NUOVAMENTE … UNO … DUE … E … TREEEEE … VIA …"

_**Generale:**_ "ARMANDDDD…. PREGA PER ME! ….. ARPIEEEE ME LA PAGHERETEEEE ….."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il generale, sta arrivando …"

_**Terry: **_"Si, vedo … Australia lo sorregge per il braccio …"

_**Aizram: **_"Già …. Barcolla … ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, meglio che tu non rida, potrebbe andare fuori di testa! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"E tu allora?! Perché stai ridendo?"

_**Terry: **_"Perché non riesco a trattenermi! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry … ah ah ah … cerchiamo di trattenerci, sono qui! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohi … ohi … che mal di stomaco!"

_**Australia: **_"Su, vecchiaccio, fatti forza e continua a reggerti a me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia della malora, avete anche il coraggio di chiamarmi in questo modo, dopo quanto mi avete fatto?!"

_**Australia: **_"Generalone, se hai visto bene, non sei stato l'unico a tentare di afferrare il fiocco."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, ma gli altri, sono preparati a questa stravagante follia, io invece no!"

_**Aizram: **_"Eccolo Terry, stanno arrivando! … Generale, tutto bene?"

_**Generale:**_ "Dopo quanto è successo, secondo voi va tutto bene?! NO! Va tutto male!"

_**Terry: **_"Australia, lascia che prenda io il braccio del nostro generale…."

_**Australia: **_"E' tutto tuo Terry, prego! Ih ih … E' stato un vero piacere farmi un giretto sulle sedie volanti con te, vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Peccato che io non possa dire la stessa cosa! Ohi .. ohi .. che mal di stomaco!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Augustin caro, cosa ti succede?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite! Sapessi! …"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Stai barcollando, su vieni, ti aiuto, dammi il braccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie cara …"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Terry …

_**Terry: **_"Dimmi Madame Marguerite …"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Cedimi cortesemente il tuo posto, voglio sorreggere anch'io il generale!"

_**Terry: **_"Prego madame Marguerite, è tutto tuo, anzi, vostro!"

_**Il generale sussurra all'orecchio di sua moglie:**_ "Ti prego cara, asseconda la donzella, lo sai che poverina è convinta di essere mia moglie!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Augustin, non ricordarmelo, altrimenti … grunt …. Ma che strana situazione! Certo che con le Arpie c'è da aspettarsi di tutto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo vedi che anche tu mi dai ragione?"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Augustin, marito mio, cosa avrai mai da dire alla nostra lettrice di tanto misterioso! Forse non posso ascoltare anch'io?"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Grunt …."

_**Generale:**_ "Emm .. no, certo Marguerite, ecco … raccontavo a Marguerite .. cioè alla nostra … lettrice che ho appena fatto un'esperienza alquanto strana!"

_**Aizram: **_"E adesso ne faremo un'altra generale, presto venite tutti con me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove madamigella?"

_**Aizram: **_"Niente domande, su forza!"

_**Generale:**_ " L'importante che non si unisca a noi la gattaccia, non la voglio!"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquillo generale, Australia si è unita al gruppo di Virginia, con lei ci sono Anna, Armand e Riccardo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Benissimo, mi sento più tranquillo!"

_**Generale:**_ " Dove siamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Nella valle dei re!"

_**Generale:**_ "In Egitto?! Arpie, ci avete portato in Egitto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, Generale! Siamo sempre qui a Gardaland ,ma siamo nella valle dei re …"

_**Generale: **_"Volete dire madamigella che la vostra piuma magica ha portato l'Egitto qui …. In Lombardia?"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma no! Scusate se ho riso madame Marguerite ma non sono riuscita a trattenermi …"

_**Generale:**_ "Come sempre madame!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedete, in questo parco di divertimenti ci sono diverse ambientazioni, tra queste anche la valle dei re."

_**Generale:**_ "Capisco …. Però anche se non sono le vere opere egiziane, è un vero capolavoro!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Già .. che meraviglia caro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Venite, facciamo un giro …"

_**Aizram: **_"Allora, cosa vi è sembrato?"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"A dir poco magnifico!"

_**Aizram: **_"Mi fa piacere che vi sia piaciuto. Adesso andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove?"

_**Aizram: **_"Al Colorado on board …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa sarebbe?"

_**Aizram: **_"Venite …."

_**Aizram: **_"Eccoci arrivati! Dobbiamo fare un bel giro in barca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, non sono barche, ma tronchi …"

_**Aizram: **_"Sissignor Generale! Un tronco su cui possono viaggiare ben sei persone, noi siamo in cinque."

_**Australia: **_"ASPETTATE VENGO ANCH'IO CON VOI!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo la gattaccia! Non la voglio con noi! Presto .. presto donzelle, saliamo …"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Ma Augustin caro …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, non parlare e fa presto a salire!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Marito mio, IO sono tua moglie non lei!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si … si .. certo madame Marguerite , siete mia moglie … ma salite presto! Arpie, muoviamoci!"

_**Terry: **_"Volete arrivare per primo vero generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, io sono il primo in tutto .. anche a far muovere questo trabiccolo! …. AVANTI, SI … PARTEEEE!"

_**Australia: **_"ASPETTATEEEE! … Maledizione, non ho fatto in tempo!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Beh, possiamo prendere anche noi un bel tronco!"

_**Australia: **_"Giusto Riccardo voglio stare dietro al vecchio scimunito! Armand, forza salite tutti!"

_**Armand: **_"Vieni cara, sta attenta!"

_**Anna: **_"Grazie Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Siediti qui, accanto a me … ecco …"

_**Riccardo: **_"Madame Virginia, siete pronta?"

_**Virginia: **_"Si, mi siedo acanto a te Riccardo."

_**Australia: **_"Ed io invece mi siedo accanto ad Armand. Spero che tu non sia gelosa Anna?"

_**Anna: **_"Ma certo che no, madamigella!"

_**Australia: **_"Bene, si parte! Andiamo dietro al vecchio generale! Ih ih …. Armand, dobbiamo remare, voglio raggiungere il tuo caro e amabile fratellone!"

_**Armand: **_" Madamigella Australia, qui non ci sono remi, siamo spinti dalla corrente!"

_**Australia: **_"Per tutti i Santi!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella! Vi invito a non imprecare!"

_**Virginia: **_"Non preoccuparti Australia, tanto la loro barca arriverà per prima …"

_**Australia: **_"Cosa vuoi dire?"

_**Virginia: **_"Chi è in prima fila, finisce a bagno per gli schizzi."

_**Australia: **_" Davvero?! Che meraviglia! Quindi non devo nemmeno affannarmi per scaraventare giù dal tronco il vecchiaccio! Ih ih ih …"  
_**Anna: **_"Madamigella, eppure mio cognato è un brav'uomo, perché vi accanite in questo modo con lui?"

_**Australia: **_"Ma io non ho mai detto che è cattivo, ma invadente e petulante, SI!" Ah ah aha …"

_**Australia: **_"Armand, vedo il tronco su cui viaggia tuo fratello, che è quasi al traguardo …"

_**Armand: **_"Già … vedo anche che li stanno schizzando …."

_**Generale:**_ " Maledizione, cosa succede?"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, ci stanno schizzando … AHHH …"

_**Generale:**_ "Di sicuro è opera della gattaccia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, questa volta Australia non centra nulla …"

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Succede a chi è in prima fila!"

_**Generale:**_ "MALEDIZIONE! Possibile che debba capitare sempre a me?!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ci siamo anche noi! Ahhh … ma sono impazziti?! Perché fanno così!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ahhh … per divertimento, mi pare ovvio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_" Ah ah ah ah … ma che bello! Che divertente! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME! POSSIBILE CHE VOI TROVIATE TUTTO DIVERTENTE? MI RICORDATE MIA FIGLIA JOSEPHINE!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah …io Joséphine?! Ma state scherzando?! Come diceva Jonny stecchino: no mi somiglia per niente! Ah ah aha ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Invece si! Prendete la vita alla leggera!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah aha .. Forza generale, su … non arrabbiatevi! Ah ah aha …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci posso credere sono bagnato fradicio …"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Augustin, lo sono anch'io …."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, è davvero insopportabile tutto questo!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"AUGUSTIN! NON USARE QUEL TONO CONFIDENZIALE CON LA MIA OMONIMA! CAPITO!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"SONO IO LA MOGLIE DI AUGUSTGIN!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"NO! IO!"

_**Madame Marguèrite: **_"IO!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"IO!"

_**Generale:**_ "SANTO CIELO, NON NE POSSO PIU'! ORA BASTA LITIGARE!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"AUGUSTIN, DECIDI IMMEDIATAMENTE CHI E' TUA MOGLIE, O IO O LEI! PRESTO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io non decido più nulla! Non ne posso più! Adesso mi alzo e raggiungo la riva a nuoto! .. Arpie, ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo! A dopo!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN! NOOOO SEI MIO, VIENI QUI!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"LUI E' MIO!"

_**SPLASC ….**_

_**Autralia: **_"Ah ah aha … Il vecchio scimunito si è gettato nell'acqua! Ah ah ah ah … che ridere! Era ciò che desideravo da tempo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Poche bracciate, torno a riva e ribatto alla gattaccia:**_ " Siete una donzella insopportabile!"

_**Australia: **_"E TU, UN VECCHIO SCIMUNITO! Ah ah ah …"

_**Josèphine: **_" Charles, sei sicuro che non ce la fai caro?"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco … io … no .. mi dispiace cara!"

_**Tetide: **_"Joséphine, possibile che anche qui devi pensare sempre alla stessa cosa?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Tetide, mi dispiace ma non riesco a farne a meno!"

_**Tetide: **_"Spero che tuo zio ti faccia rinsavire!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhhhh … bouuuu …."

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar, André, vi suggerisco di fare un bel giro soli, soletti sulla ruota panoramica!"

_**Oscar: **_"Noi, li sopra! Ma è altissimo!"

_**André: **_"Hai paura Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma no, cosa dici André!"

_**André: **_"Dammi la mano, su Andiamo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma è bellissimo! André è stupendo! Mi sembra toccare il cielo con un dito …"

_**André: **_"Oscar .. tu sei bellissima!"

_**Oscar: **_"André perché mi guardi in questo modo … sembra che tu …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, desidero baciarti nell'oblio del cielo azzurro, azzurro come i tuoi occhi! Sei bellissima Oscar … ti amo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André, stringimi … voglio sentire il tuo abbraccio! Ti amo anch'io André … tanto … tanto …"

_**Dall'alto della ruota panoramica, André e Oscar si perdono in un lungo bacio appassionato ….**_


	154. Chapter 154

_Mie gentili lettrici, le due Arpie si sono prese qualche giorno di vacanza, così la mia fantastica (modestamente) avventura ha subito una piccola pausa. Me ne rammarico assai, ma dopo avere preso la mia spada ed il frustino che uso con Hannibal (il mio fidato destriero), sono riuscito a farle pubblicare!_

_Scusatemi se non sono riuscito ad accelerare ulteriormente, ma elle sono assai coriacee e testarde!_

_Buona lettura._

_Generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

_**Il dovere di un cardinale **_

Ci addentriamo per uno stretto sentiero fino a giungere davanti ad un recinto in pietra da cui compare un bel campanile, alto, appuntito.

"Armand, questo è terreno tuo, su vieni con me che vediamo se possono ospitarci!"

"Sembra un convento, chissà se potranno offrirci ospitalità!"

"Speriamo bene Armand, tua moglie e Charles sono coloro che hanno bisogno di riposo più di tutti. Andiamo a vedere!"

Arrestiamo i cavalli, mi volto verso i miei uomini e dico: "Dovrebbe essere un convento, chiederemo ospitalità per questa notte!"

"Sissignore!" Rispondiamo in coro.

"Gerard, che guaio, finiremo nuovamente col pregare! E' appena pomeriggio, come minimo ci tocca farlo almeno tre volte fino a domani mattina quando ripartiremo!"

"Però, Alain, avremo un letto su cui riposare! Su, forza!"

"Si certo, povero me!"

Riccardo ribatte: "Ehi Alain, ieri notte ti ho visto sbirciare un certo libro, vedi di nasconderlo, non vorrei che facessi scoppiare uno scandalo all'interno di un convento! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Non sarebbe la prima volta Riccardo, è già accaduto ... in questo viaggio non ci siamo fatti mancare nulla!"

" Cosa! Vuoi dire che ti hanno sorpreso con una delle tue letture? Non è possibile!"

"Ih ih ih ... "

"No, magari! Se fosse stato un libro, avrei avuto il tempo di nasconderlo sotto il cuscino! Invece …. Ih ih ih …"

"Non mi dire che ti hanno sorpreso con una donna, o peggio ancora con una religiosa!"

"Riccardo, devi ammettere che hai una fantasia davvero fervida, ma cosa dici?! … Ero … con mia moglie. Sai, eravamo appena sposati e …"

"Non mi dire che vi hanno sorpresi!"

"Non a fare ciò che pensi tu! … L'abbracciavo solamente e …"

"E?"

"Entrò un monaco e credette che fossimo due sodomita …"

"Ah ah ah … Questa poi! Ah ah ah …"

"Ridi pure Riccardo, tu nemmeno immagini cosa è successo!"

"Alain, sei davvero incredibile! Ah ah ah …"

"Già … Ah ah ah ah … Siamo quasi arrivati! … E si … purtroppo è davvero un convento, poveri noi! Forza Gerard, prepariamoci a pregare!"

"Ah ah ah … Alain, dovresti vedere che faccia che hai! Ah ah ah ah …"

Guardo il mio compagno di viaggio, è davvero sconsolato. I conventi non fanno davvero per lui!

Scendo da cavallo seguito da Armand, mi avvicino al portone in legno e busso deciso.

"Aprite! Siamo dei viaggiatori in cerca di asilo!"

Sento dei passi avvicinarsi rapidi, leggeri. Poi lo sportellino si apre ed una voce sottile ci domanda: "Chi siete?"

" Siamo dei viaggiatori in cerca di ristoro e di alloggio! Potreste ospitarci?"

"Oh ... Signore, noi siamo una comunità di suore, non ospitiamo uomini!"

" Oh ma tra noi ci sono ben sette donne, tra cui quattro sono incinte e hanno assolutamente bisogno di un poco di riposo. Vi prego siate caritatevoli e offriteci ospitalità. Vi assicuro che sarete ben ricompensate!"

"Ditemi i Vostri nomi, Signori!"

"Siamo i conti Jarjayes, e veniamo dalla contea di Collegno ..."

"I conti Jarjayes? Ma ... noi ricordiamo un Cardinale Jarjayes!"

"Si, infatti è mio fratello ..."

"Ah ... attendete, avviso la Madre Superiora!"

Lo sportello si chiude e rimaniamo fuori in attesa. Mi appoggio al portone ligneo, incrocio le gambe ed attendo paziente che la sorella faccia ritorno. Spero che non ci siano problemi, le mie figlie hanno bisogno di riposo, Oscar più di tutte anche se non vuole ammetterlo. La vedo un poco stanca, ma sempre forte e combattiva. Vorrei che ci fosse qui Marguerite per aiutarla, invece tocca tutto a me!

"Augustin, si può sapere perché hai detto che sono cardinale?"

"Ho semplicemente detto che il cardinale Jarjayes è mio fratello. Io non ti ho presentato! Comunque Armand, sappi che se per farci ospitare devi presentarti come cardinale, tu lo farai! Che ti sia ben chiaro! Non sarai di certo tu ad impedire il giusto riposo alle mie figliole ed ai miei nipotini ….. soprattutto al mio François!"

" Ma Augustin, cosa dici! Io preferisco rimanere nell'anonimato."

"Se non vorranno ospitarci perché siamo prevalentemente uomini, allora ti infili la tua tonaca! Pensa alle povere donne incinte che abbiamo con noi, soprattutto Anna che ha bisogno di riposo più di tutte le altre ... sii caritatevole!"

" Augustin non dire idiozie! Io non farò mai una cosa simile. E poi, ho lasciato tutte le tonache alla contea! Ma ti immagini! Dire a quelle suore che ho abbandonato il sacerdozio perché ho messo su famiglia?! Augustin, per una volta vedi di ragionare!"

"Ma noi non diremo che hai abbandonato il sacerdozio. Solo che stai viaggiando in incognito! Ih ih ... su caro fratello ... cosa ti costa dire qualche preghiera?! Devi riconoscere che il mio è un ottimo piano!"

Preghiera! Io la chiamo bugia! E non sorridermi soddisfatto caro fratello!"

Sentiamo dei passi arrivare spediti, poi una chiave girare nella serratura e l'anta in legno si apre.

"Prego signor Conte, potete entrare. La Madre Superiora ha grande fiducia nel Cardinale Jarjayes!"

Guardo mio fratello soddisfatto e rispondo: " Grazie sorella! Su Armand, entriamo!"

"Certo, prego venite da questa parte! In fondo trovate le nostre piccole scuderie. Potrete sistemarvi lì, ma non sono molto pulite, sapete, noi siamo solo delle povere timorate di Dio ..."

"Non preoccupatevi sorella, andrà benissimo!"

"Ehm ... ecco ... vedete ... c'è poco fieno ... bisognerebbe andare a tagliare l'erba dai prati per nutrire le bestie ... se i vostri accompagnatori potessero provvedere, noi ve ne saremmo molto grate!"

" Oh ma certo sorella! Come avrete potuto vedere, la nostra compagnia è davvero numerosa, spero che ci siano stanze a sufficienza per ospitarci!"

"Ecco, Signor Conte, la nostra è una piccola comunità monastica, con una piccola foresteria ... credo che dovrete accontentarvi! Per le donne invece non ci saranno problemi, dormiranno nel convento con noi!"

" Grazie sorella, siete davvero gentile!"

"Ehm ... sempre se le Signore vogliono dividere le nostre celle. In caso contrario dovranno adattarsi anche loro alla piccola foresteria. Sapete, abbiamo una sola stanza arredata per ospitare eventualmente il Vescovo, per il resto solo poche stanze piuttosto scarne."

Guardo mio fratello e dico: " Armand, hai sentito? Le sorelle hanno una stanza apposita per il vescovo ..."

"Augustin, smettila! Credo che quella stanza possa andare bene per le donne, così potranno riposare tranquillamente. Nel loro stato hanno bisogno di comodità!"

" Ih ih ... Ma si certo fratello Armand! E non ti arrabbiare che stavo scherzando! Ih ih ..."

"Si certo, come no!"

"Bene truppa! Potete scendere! Alain, tu ed alcuni degli uomini vi occuperete dei cavalli. La sorella mi ha comunicato che dovrete tagliare l'erba per rifocillarli direttamente dai campi adiacenti il convento. Su, ora fate scendere le Signore!"

Vedo la faccia del mio amico e ribatto divertito: " Alain, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Non sei contento di intrattenerti in un convento di suore? Ah ah ah ..."

"Gerard ... suore ... povero me!"

Vedo un piccolo gruppo di sorelle venire verso di noi, una di loro ci dice: "Benvenuto signor Conte, sono la Madre Superiora, sorella Gertrude. Spero che vi troverete bene qui da noi!"

"Ma certo Madre, sono sicuro che staremo benissimo."

" Ed io sono il conte Armand Reynier François de Jarjayes."

"Oh ... Voi siete ... sua Eminenza il Cardinale Armand Reynier François de Jarjayes! Quale onore avervi nel nostro modesto convento!"

" Co .. cosa! No.. no .. io ... ecco ..."

"Si Madre, lui è proprio il Cardinale Jarjayes! Sono onorato che mio fratello sia così conosciuto! Ma permettetemi di presentarvi le mie figlie!" Intervengo prima che mio fratello combini qualche guaio ….. è un tale sprovveduto!

Guardo minaccioso mio fratello ma non posso ribattere, mentre lui presenta le mie nipoti.

"Bene, la maggiore delle mie figlie, Joséphine Amélie Marguerite Marchesa de Liancourt ed il marito, il Marchese Charles Louis Maurice." Dico sperando che Joséphine si comporti in maniera educata, mentre la vedo arrivare appoggiata al braccio del marito. Incede decisa, spedita, elegante. Devo dire che anche Joséphine è una bella donna, seppure con alcune intemperanze.

" Piacere di conoscervi marchesi di Liancourt!"

"Il piacere è tutto nostro Sorella!" Risponde la voce di Charles, sembra un poco meno stanco …. certo lui ha riposato in carrozza tutto il giorno!

"Poi la mia secondogenita, Marianne Françoise Louise Contessa di Evreux con il marito, il Conte Louis Jacques Henri " Dico indicando Marianne, stretta a Louis, che sorride dolce, rilassata, nel suo abito da viaggio scuro, comodo, largo in vita. Ormai la sua pancia è parecchio pronunciata.

" Onorata conti di Evreux."

"La mia Ultimogenita, mia figlia Oscar Françoise comtesse de Jarjayes ed il suo sposo, non che mio figlio adottivo, Andrè Grandièr de Jarjayes!" Dico tutto fiero indicando la mia piccola! La vedo avvicinarsi con Andrè al suo fianco, dritta, fiera. Una leggiera brezza scompiglia i suoi capelli. Andrè è fermo al suo fianco, finalmente non deve più stare un passo indietro. Lei indossa ancora abiti maschili, non vuole convincersi che una bella veste sarebbe molto più adatta alle sue attuali condizioni ….. povero me!

" Lieta di avervi tra noi conti Jarjayes! Ma...perdonate ... avete detto Oscar?!"

" Emm .. si, vedete, mia figlia porta il nome di mio padre .. comunque il suo secondo nome è Françoise"

"Ah ... ecco ... allora noi la chiameremo Françoise, madame Françoise! Mi sembra più appropriato!"

" Certo Madre, come desiderate!"

"No! Madre scusate ma proprio no! Io sono Oscar, il mio primo nome è questo e non transigo!"

"Come! ... Ma ... Madame, in vita mia non ho mai chiamato una signora con un nome maschile ..."

"Beh, Sorella, c'è sempre una prima volta! Comunque, se preferite potete chiamarmi Colonnello!"

" COME! Colonello?! Madame ma cosa dite?!"

Vedo la suora stupita dalla mia decisione di dare un nome maschile alla mia piccola. Ed ancora di più dalla sua affermazione di essere un colonnello. Ma non poteva tacere? Che figlia che ho.

"Certo, Colonnello! Io sono il Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, già Comandante della Guardia Reale! Sono un ufficiale, sorella. Anche mio marito è un soldato, lui è Capitano. Sapete, siamo una famiglia di forte tradizione militare ... mio padre è un Generale!"

Vedo la madre superiore sgranare gli occhi all'inverosimile, mi guarda e continua: " Eminenza, è forse uno scherzo?"

"Ehm ... no Sorella ... effettivamente mia nipote è un soldato. E, come potete vedere, è in stato interessante, per cui necessita di un poco di riposo e pazienza." Dico con tono morbido ma autorevole.

Devo ritornare a comportarmi da prelato, povero me! Mi costa davvero fatica rimettermi i panni del Cardinale!

Sono costernata, mi faccio il segno della croce e dico: " Si, certo eminenza, vi darò la sistemazione necessaria per ciascuno di voi ma sono davvero desolata: purtroppo non disponiamo di camere adeguate alle signore che sono in stato interessante, per cui dovranno adattarsi."

"State tranquilla sorella, potranno sistemarsi nella stanza destinata al Vescovo. Io dormirò nella foresteria. Le Signore hanno la precedenza!" Rispondo tranquillo indicando le mie nipoti.

"Bene, Sorella, devo ancora presentarvi la signora Clelia Anna marchesa di Saluzzo ed il figlio, il piccolo Carlo Vittorio Maurizio. Ella è la protetta di mio fratello, come vedete anche lei è in attesa del suo secondo figlio!"

" Molto lieta di fare la Vostra conoscenza contessa di Saluzzo! Ma ditemi, viaggiate da sola? Intendo senza Vostro marito?"

"Ecco, io sono vedeva!"

"Vedova? Oh mi dispiace Marchesa!"

Carlo ribatte: "E' vero, mio padre il marchese è morto poco dopo la mia nascita, ma io ho l'altro mio padre: il conte de Jarjayes che a breve sposerà mia madre!"

Alle parole del piccolo Carlo sento il cuore mancare un battito. Ma questo bambino non tace mai? Possibile che nessuno gli abbia detto che non deve immischiarsi nei discorsi degli adulti? E adesso? Povero me!

"Co...come? Quindi Voi, Signore Generale, siete vedovo?"

"Ecco … io … no … ma …"

Stringo la mano a mio figlio nella speranza che capisca di zittire ma lui non demorde e, tutto orgoglioso, ribatte: " No, Madre superiora, mio padre è il cardinale conte de Jarjayes!"

"Il...Cardinale?! Ma ... ma come ... Eminenza!"

"Un momento Madre, credo che stia venendo fuori un malinteso, vedete la Marchesa …"

" Oh … perdonatemi, ho capito. Non dovete darmi nessuna spiegazione! Ma si, certo. Voi Vi occupate di questa povera anima bisognosa di aiuto!"

Sono davvero imbarazzato, vedo la mia Anna appartarsi con nostro figlio ed io rispondo: "Ecco Madre, mi occupo della marchesa di Saluzzo e del bambino. Sapete, è rimasta vedova ed è nuovamente in attesa di un bambino. Spero che comprendiate la delicata situazione …"

"Oh ... si certo Eminenza! Voi siete un sant'uomo! Occuparvi così di una donna ... come dire ... ecco ... smarrita! Sono certa che con Voi ritroverà la retta via!"

"Si … certo Madre, vedrete che la marchesa con me ritroverà la via smarrita!"

"Bene, Vi devo presentare ancora mio nipote Victor, con la sua promessa sposa!"

Cerco di sviare l'attenzione delle suore ... qui si mette male! Ma se Armand non si decide ad insegnare un poco di educazione a suo figlio, provvederò io! Userò la stessa attenzione e premura che ho avuto con Oscar! Ne farò un vero Jarjayes! Parola di generale.

" Oh ma che piacere conoscere una fanciulla così delicata ed apparentemente un timorata di Dio!"

"Grazie sorella!" Dico facendo un breve inchino.

" Geneeeerale a noi non ci presentaaaate?"

"Ah...oh... sorella, scusate, dimenticavo lo chaperon di madamigella Elena! Bene. Credo di non avere dimenticato nessuno!"

"Su Geneeerale, perché non presentate anche me e la mia cameriera Armaaandina?""

"Madame, l'ho appena fatto!"

"Ecco Madre, io sono la zia di questa splendida fanciulla. Sono davvero felice di fare la conoscenza di una santa donna quale siete Voi!" Dico stringendo a me, le mie creature.

BAU … BAU …

" Buoni piccolini miei e salutate la badessa! Madre, loro sono i miei tesori: Lizzy e Mizy."

"Bene! Se fosse possibile vorrei che sistemaste le donne in stato interessante ... sapete, sono stanche!"

" Si certo Conte, capisco che siate stanchi ma, scusatemi, al vostro seguito ci sono degli uomini, dovreste mettermi al corrente di chi si tratta!"

"Ma certo! Sono i nostri servitori! Due soldati al servizio di mia figlia, Alain e Gerard, e alcuni fedeli servitori!"

"Bene, adesso che mi avete informata della situazione, vi sistemeremo nei vostri alloggi. Ma ditemi Conte, quanto tempo pensate di fermarvi?"

"Ecco ... se le donne staranno bene ripartiremo già domani, altrimenti, se per Voi non è un problema, ci fermeremo un giorno in più!"

"Oh ma certo che no! Cardinale Jarjayes, se non Vi reco disturbo, vorrei chiedervi una cortesia …."

"Ma si certo Madre Superiora, in cosa posso aiutarvi?"

"Vedete cardinale Jarjayes, domani ricorrono i festeggiamenti del nostro Santo protettore: San Michele Arcangelo. Se non è per Voi troppo disturbo, desidererei che officiaste una Messa in suo onore. Sapete, è tanto che in questo convento il nostro amato Santo non viene onorato come si conviene, visto che molto raramente il vescovo viene a farci visita!"

"Ecco io … veramente …"

"Su fratello, anche se sei molto stanco non puoi sottrarti ai tuoi doveri di prelato!"

"Ma io …"

"Armand, non dimenticare che sei un servitore della chiesa!"

"Si … si … certo Augustin …"

" Benissimo conte! Quindi significa che il cardinale Jarjayes ci onorerà della sua missione! Cardinale, vorremo che Voi diceste messa anche prima del tramonto e domani mattina all'alba. Ovviamente se non è per Voi troppo disturbo! Se poi decideste di fermarvi un altro giorno, noi ne saremo davvero felici: così potremo godere di altre funzioni religiose."

Mio padre mi domanda: "Oscar, tu cosa pensi, te la senti di partire domani mattina o senti la necessità di fermati ancora un altro giorno?"

Vedo mio zio impallidire, lo comprendo, rispondo: "Ecco Padre, io sto bene, e posso riprendere il viaggio domani mattina …"

Mia sorella ribatte: " Oscar, non essere egoista e pensa a mio marito. Charles ha bisogno di riprendersi, altrimenti io vado fuori di testa. E' questo che volete padre? E tu Oscar, vuoi che ti renda la vita impossibile con i miei discorsi? Se è così allora per me non è un problema, farò il viaggio al tuo fianco!"

Sto pe rispondere a tono a mia sorella Joséphine quando vedo Marianne guardarmi negli occhi, in una muta richiesta di tacere. Sento la mano di Andrè sforarmi appena, il suo mignolo intrecciarsi al mio, prendo un bel respiro e sento la voce di Marianne: "Padre, fermiamoci! Joséphine ha ragione. Ci serve un poco di riposo. Sorella, perdonatemi, sarebbe possibile fare un bagno caldo?"

"Ma si, certo!"

Mio figlio Carlo sorride orgoglioso e dice: " Che bello! Mio padre è un uomo davvero importante! Officerà nuovamente la Messa! Padre, io sarò in prima fila ad ascoltare le Vostre meravigliose prediche."

"Be...bene Carlo! Mi fa davvero piacere. Però Sorella, sto viaggiando in incognito ... come vedete sono armato di spada invece che del rosario. In breve, non ho con me l'abito talare nè i paramenti sacri!"

"Oh ma non preoccupatevi Cardinale! Vedete, qui in convento custodiamo l'abito talare di monsignor Rudolf Zittemberch. Sono sicura che al vescovo non dispiacerà."

" Be .. bene, officerò la massa …"

"Sono davvero contenta, grazie cardinale Jarjayes! Allora potete seguirmi, così vi accompagno tutti alla foresteria. Agli animali invece dovranno provvedere i vostri accompagnatori, Signor Conte!"

"Scusatemi madre, se permettete ho qualcosa da dire a mio fratello!"

"Prego conte, fate pure!"

"Grazie!"

Prendo sotto braccio mio fratello, ci allontaniamo di qualche passo e sottovoce dico: "Armand hai visto la Madre Superiora?"

"A cosa ti riferisci?"

"E' felice di avere nel suo convento una tale personalità. Mio caro fratello Armand sei davvero ben voluto e molto conosciuto all'interno della curia. Peccato che abbia rinunciato alla tonaca, magari saresti potuto diventare Papa …. Sarebbe stato un grande onore per la nostra famiglia!"

"Ohhh Augustin ti prego! Ma possibile che tu debba dire continuamente un mucchio di sciocchezze?"

"Ma come! Desiderare, o meglio avere un Papa nella famiglia, tu la chiami sciocchezza?"

"Augustin, peccato che il mio ruolo non sia toccato a te! Sai, saresti stato un buon Papa!"

"Armand, cosa fai, mi prendi in giro?"

"E tu allora?! Non stai dicendo stupidaggini?! La vita monastica non ha mai fatto per me. E poi, io non posso vivere in castità. Mi capisci Augustin?"

"Certo, certo, sei identico allo zio Claud e a … Joséphine!"

"E tu allora?!"

"Io cosa?"

" Riusciresti a vivere in castità? Su, avanti rispondimi!"

Le parole di Armand, mi confondono, guardo la madre superiora e dico: " Prego madre, possiamo andare."

"Bene, da questa parte!"

Sorrido e sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello: "Lo vedi caro fratello?! Allora perché non mi rispondi?"

"Zitto e seguiamo la madre superiora."

"Ih ih …. Vuol dire che me lo dirai questa sera, quando saremo da soli!"

"Emm … piuttosto di farmi il terzo grado, spero che tu, Armand, non faccia nulla di sconveniente!"

"Non ti capisco …"  
"Riguardo la marchesa …"  
"Ohhh … Augustin, sei davvero esasperante!"

"Sarà! Che il cielo mi assisti!"

Sussurro a Gerard: "Ehi amico, questa si che è bella! Vedremo il conte Armand officiare messa, ma ci pensi se le sorelle scoprissero la verità?"

"Già ... sarebbe davvero comico Alain! Comunque, se il conte e la marchesa si terranno lontani, non accadrà nulla!"

"Speriamo bene Gerard, ricordi cosa è successo con Sabrina in quel dannato monastero? Per poco non mi linciavano. Speriamo bene amico, non vorrei ritrovarmi buttato in strada nel cuore della notte a causa dei bollenti spiriti del nostro caro cardinale!"

"Già ... adesso che tu sei tranquillo ... dobbiamo preoccuparci del Cardinale! Poveri noi! Ma una bella missione tranquilla no? Non vedo l'ora di tornare a Parigi e chiedere il congedo. Qualsiasi lavoro a palazzo Jarjayes mi andrà bene!"

" Alain, a dire il vero mi preoccupo di più per la marchesa Joséphine, per madame pom pom e per quella svitata di Armandina piuttosto che del nostro cardinale!"

" Hai ragione Gerard, che Dio ce la mandi buona!"

"Alain, Gerard, occupatevi degli animali e dei bagagli. Poi raggiungeteci nella foresteria, ho bisogno del mio attendente, ed André del suo! Ih ih ih!"

"Sissignore generale!"

Seguiamo la madre superiora all'interno della foresteria. Si tratta di un piccolo edificio a due piani, composto da una sala comune, alcune stanzette al piano terreno e due stanze al piano superiore, queste ultime sono le stanze deputate ad ospitare i personaggi illustri.

"Bene, Conte, Eminenza, questa è la nostra piccola foresteria. Potete sistemarvi come preferite. Al di là di quella porta troverete la mia piccola cella ed a seguire quelle delle consorelle. I pasti verranno serviti nel refettorio comune, sentirete suonare la campana. Vi aspetto tra un'ora per le nostre preghiere. Ho chiesto a sorella Rosanna di portare dell'acqua calda per potervi ripulire dalla polvere del viaggio!"

"Grazie Reverenda Madre!"

"Bene, allora figliole voi tutte andrete al piano di sopra, poi lì è compito tuo, Oscar, disporre come meglio ritieni. Noi altri invece resteremo al piano di sotto, chiaro Charles? Dunque, Armand tu dormirai con me! I miei tre generi assieme, Victor, tu dividerai la stanza con Alain e Gerard! Eh ... Carlo, tu dove vuoi dormire? Con noi uomini?!"

"Si certo zio, io sono grande! Padre voglio dormire con Voi e lo zio Augustin!"

"Benissimo! Saluta tua madre, così ci prepariamo per la cena!"

Mia madre mi porge la guancia ed io gliela bacio, e dico: " A più tardi Madre!"

"A dopo piccolo mio!" Rispondo sorridendo al mio ometto.

Saliamo le scale e raggiugiamo il primo piano, mi guardo intorno e decido come sistemarci: "Madame Giovanna Battista, poiché siete la più anziana Vi sistemerete nella stanza di destra, con la Vostra cameriera ed i cani, se proprio non potete lasciarli fuori! Noi altre, che siamo più giovani, ci sistemeremo nella stanza di sinistra. Possiamo andare."

"Ohhhh Ma … madame Oscarrrr cosa dite! Io sono ancora giovane! Non penserete davvero che io sia poi così tanto anziana?!"

"Ma no Madame, però rispetto a noi siete ... ecco ... più attempata! Ih ih ... per cui ho deciso che avete diritto ad una stanza tutta per Voi, e la Vostra cameriera ovviamente. Noi invece staremo nell'altra stanza, quella più grande. Divideremo i letti ma non sarà un problema!"

"Si … certo … madame Oscar ….. per me va bene."

"Benissimo, allora noi andiamo di là! Su forza, seguitemi!" Dico decisa alla mia piccola truppa tutta femminile.

Entriamo nella stanza, lascio cadere a terra la mia sacca da viaggio. Mi scappa un sospiro, al pensiero che sarà una notte senza l'abbraccio caldo del mio Andrè. In effetti mi manca, mi manca il suo profumo, le sue mani che mi stringono forti a se.

Mi guardo in giro, la stanza è abbastanza ampia per poterci ospitare tutte. C'è anche un paravento per poterci cambiare e rinfrescare in tranquillità.

"Bene, sono tutti letti a due posti, anche se piccolini, come preferite sistemarvi? Per me è indifferente!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Per va bene dividere il letto con Elena, sempre che a te non dispiaccia!"

"Marchesa, per me andrà bene! State tranquilla!"

"Benissimo cara, vedrai che non ti annoierò. Tanto sarò presa dalla mia lettura!"

Marianne protesta: "Joséphinnnnne! Non pensarci nemmeno! I tuoi libri verranno requisiti! Non sono adatti ad una promessa sposa! Joséphine dormirò io con te, Oscar con Anna ed Elena nel letto singolo! Ma bada, non tormentarmi con i tuoi discorsi o con il tuo libro."

"Ma Marianne, cosa ci trovi di male se leggo un poco la sera?! Si può sapere?!"

"BASTA! JOSEPHINE! E' più semplice mettere in riga i miei soldati che avere a che fare con te! Ora consegnami quel libro, così almeno staremo tutte più tranquille!" Non ho davvero voglio di discutere. A lasciar loro troppa libertà, non sanno come sistemarsi. Avrei dovuto disporre io e chiudere così la questione.

"Ma io ho voglia di leggere!"

"E invece farai conversazione con noi! Forza, dammi quel libro!" Dico guardando mia sorella dritta negli occhi, allungando una mano nella sua direzione.

" Ma Oscar … ammettilo, sei troppo severa …"

"Joséphine, sei più indisciplinata dei miei soldati!"

Elena mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Madame Marianne, ma si può sapere perché madame Oscar non vuole che Vostra sorella legga?"

"Elena, vedi, Joséphine ama letture non adatte ad una nobildonna ... ed Oscar vorrebbe evitare spiacevoli equivoci!" Dico a bassa voce, mentendo un poco, non posso certo dire che si tratta di letture piuttosto particolari!

" Ma … Madame di che genere di lettura si tratta?"

"Elena, non sono adatte a te. E neppure a me, a dirla tutta!"

"Allora Joséphine, ti muovi o devo sfilarti questo libro di mano?!" Dico guardando mia sorella severamente, decisa a non cedere.

" Oscar, non vorrai che mi agiti e che faccia male a TUO nipote?"

"Si ... dammi quel libro o ti assicuro che te lo strappo di mano e lo distruggo! Se invece collabori, te lo renderò alla nostra partenza! Allora?!"

Porgo timorosa il libro a mia sorella e digrigno: "Sei davvero prepotente! Se te lo consegno è solo perché non voglio che Anna ed Elena assistano a uno spettacolo sgradevole! Ma sappiate che mio marito … MI MANCAAAA BOUUU ..SING …. possibile che voi non capiate? Sniff …"

Prendo il libro dalle mani di mia sorella e dico: "Sei sicura che sia solo uno? Non è che ne hai un altro nascosto? Joséphine, guarda che se lo scopro da sola, saranno guai!"

"Non ho alcun motivo di mentirti …"

Sospiro guardando mia sorella, ribatto: "Dici davvero? Hai lo stesso sguardo di una ladra colta con le mani nel sacco."

" Uff ... povera me!"

"E' inutile che sbuffi. Comunque, anche io vorrei addormentarmi nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè, ma siamo in un convento, per cui dovrai accontentarti. Almeno saremo al riparo dalle intemperie! Allora? E' il solo che hai?"

" E' l'unico che posseggo, se non mi credi, chiedilo ad Alain, è suo!"

"Va bene, voglio fidarmi. Ora sistemiamo i bagagli, poi dovrebbero portare l'acqua calda per lavarci e cambiarci questi abiti impolverati."

Sento dei passi veloci salire per le scale ed un piccolo gruppo di suorine operose entrare nella nostra stanza con tutto l'occorrente per lavarci e sistemarci: secchi colmi di acqua, asciugamani puliti, saponi ed olii.

"Grazie ma ... tutto ciò è troppo! Non vorremmo arrecarvi troppo disturbo sorelle!"

" Non preoccupatevi, lo facciamo con piacere!"

"Oh ... ehm ... grazie, davvero, siete molto gentili sorelle" Dico visibilmente imbarazzata! Queste donne, vestite tutte di nero, sono operose come delle api!

" Bene, con permesso!"

Le suore lasciano la stanza, rapide e leggere come sono arrivate. Mi lascio cadere su una poltroncina e dico: "Bene, chi vuole ripulirsi per prima?!"

Joséphine ribatte: " Se non vi dispiace vorrei farlo per prima, così mi metto subito a letto."

"Ma Joséphine, prima di dormire dovremmo cenare! E non dirmi che non hai fame ... la tua pancia necessita di cibo! Ih ih"

" Oscar, la mia pancia necessità di ben altro e tu lo sai!"

Mia sorella Oscar ribatte animatamente: " Joséphine! Ridimensiona le tue espressioni! Possibile che non hai alcun riguardo nemmeno verso Elena?"

"Elena tra poche settimane si sposerà, dovrà pur cominciare ad apprendere qualcosa. Io le passerei volentieri il mio libro, sempre se tu vorrai restituirmelo!"

"Marianne, ti prego, aiutami tu!"

"Joséphine, ma non volevi fare il bagno per prima?"

"Si, certo!"

" Prego, accomodati pure!"

"Grazie sorellina!"

Joséphine entra nella toillette, Marianne ribatte: "Oscar, nostra sorella è davvero impossibile!"

Anna ribatte: "Marianne, invero mi dispiace tantissimo per la povera Joséphine! … Infondo ciò che desidera è stare con suo marito. Credo che tutti noi dobbiamo portare pazienza."

"Anna, sono sicura che prima o poi mia sorella ci farà impazzire tutti!"

"Marianne, stando accanto ad Armand in tutti questi anni ho imparato a pazientare e capire il prossimo! … Bene, prendo i vestiti puliti. Spero che anche i nostri mariti abbiano una camera confortevole!"

Sentiamo suonare la campanella che annuncia la cena.

"Augustin, è suonata la campanella, è l'ora del refettorio."

" Dobbiamo aspettare Carlo che è in bagno! … Augustin ….""

"Cosa hai Armand, perché quella faccia?"

" ….. Augustin, sono un tantino preoccupato ..."

"Di cosa Armand! Ci hanno accolto senza problemi ... grazie al Cardinale Jarjayes! Ih ih ih …"

"E' proprio questo il punto! Loro credono che io sia ancora un cardinale, mi toccherà mentire, e non mi piace!"

"Ma tu non devi mentire. Tu ometti. È un peccato ben minore! Su su!"

"Augustin, mi costringeranno a indossare la tonaca e a dire messa! Ma io non sono più un prelato, come posso fare? Mi sentirei in imbarazzo con nostro Signore e non mi sentirei con la coscienza a posto!"

"Mettila così: le sorelle sentono il bisogno di avere un sacerdote. In fondo tu le assecondi e le aiuti. Loro si sentiranno meglio. E tu ... sei sempre la stessa persona che eri due mesi fa! Un buon uomo, timorato di Dio, innamorato di una donna! Su...abbi coraggio! E poi ... ci sono io con te."

" Oh Augustin ... Non ho scelta ... non me la sento di dire loro la verità! ... E va bene, andiamo." Mi faccio il segno della croce e continuo: " Signore, perdonami, dammi la forza di superare questa prova!"

"…. Armand, lasciami dire che ti sei già calato perfettamente nei panni del cardinale! Ih ih …"

"Io?!"

"Si, tu! Non hai detto poco fa: Signore, perdonami, dammi la forza di superare questa prova? E poi anche se non indossi l'abito talare, ti sei vestito come si conviene, indossi degli abiti consoni al tuo ruolo di cardinale: pantaloni e camicia scura. Bravo fratello!"

"Su Augustin, non prendermi in giro! Anche se ho rinunciato ai voti per amore di Anna, rimango comunque un timorato di Nostro Signore!"

" Lo vedi?! In fondo la tua anima apparterà sempre a Nostro Signore! Quindi puoi officiare Messa senza tanti problemi! "

"Augustin!"

La porta della toillette si apre, vedo mio figlio uscire, mi dice: "Padre, sono pronto, possiamo andare!"

"Si, certo, anche noi siamo pronti per andare, andiamo!"

Scendiamo di sotto e, al fondo delle scale, troviamo i nostri uomini ad attenderci. Louis e Charles porgono il braccio alle mie sorelle, entrambe abbligate in modo consono alla circostanza. Devo dire che sono due dame eccezionali. Sobrie ma regali, eleganti. André porge il braccio anche a me, seppure indosso abiti maschili. Sorrido, mi perdo nel suo sguardo e decido di assecondarlo. Al contatto con la sua mano sento un brivido, mi è mancato il mio André.

Carlo mi avvicina e dice: " Padre, posso darvi la mano?"

"Ehm...ma si, certo Carlo!"

" Grazie Padre! ... Padre, con Voi mi sento al sicuro!"

"Mi fa piacere figliolo! Guarda, sta arrivando tua madre."

" Buona sera Madre! Buona sera zie!"

" Buona sera a te Carlo!"

Mio fratello si avvicina a mia moglie e domanda: "Marchesa Anna, spero vogliate farmi compagnia visto che mio fratello non potrà starvi accanto."

" Ma certo Generale, con vero piacere!"

"Oscar, sei bellissima. Mi sei mancata oggi..." Sussurro all'orecchio del mio dolcissimo amore.

Alle mie parole la vedo sussultare appena, sorride ed arrossisce, è ancora più bella quando è imbarazzata!

" André, ma se ci siamo lasciati poco fa! Però …. devo confessarti, che anch'io ho sentito la tua mancanza!"

"Mi fa piacere, amore mio!"

Louis mi sussurra: " Marianne cara, sono contento di vederti più rilassata!"

"Il bagno caldo mi ha fatto bene, credo che dopo cena dormirò profondamente!"

"Certo cara! Ne hai bisogno, ci attendono giorni molto faticosi!" dico posando una carezza sul viso della mia sposa.

" Armandiiiina, credo che dopo cena andrò a far visita al mio bel Generale …"

"Ma … Madame! Non dimenticate che siamo in convento …"

"Mia cara Armaaandina, io voglio sono parlargli, nulla di più."

"Vi capisco, ma … fate attenzione a madame soldato!"

" Ovvio Armandina, quella donna farebbe paura a chiunque! "

"E lo dite a me padrona?! Mi ha spinta nel fango …"

"Anch'io con le mie povere creature ci siamo finite dentro, Armaaandina! Se solo ci ripenso …"

" Capo, sei mai stato in un convento?"

"Mai Michele, e tu?"

"No, ma in compenso sono stato in chiesa al battesimo di mio nipote!"

Falco ribatte: " Allora più di dieci anni fa?!"

"Emm .. si …. Però, accidenti quanto tempo è passato!"

Giacomo sussurra: " E tu Alain, da quanto tempo non metti piede in una chiesa?"

"L'ultima volta? Il giorno del mio matrimonio! Ma in compenso, questa è la terza volta che alloggio in un convento!"

Gerard sghignazza e ribatte: " Già come dimenticarlo! Ih ih … Amico mio, anche in convento hai dato scandalo! Ih ih …"

"Sccc… imbecille! Vuoi che ti ascolti qualcuno?"

Giacomo sorride e ribatte: " Poi dovrai raccontarmi cosa hai combinato!"

"Emm … si …. Se ci ripenso …. "

Sono al braccio di Charles, sorrido allo zio, lo affianco e gli sussurro all'orecchio: " Zio, preparatevi a fare gli onori di casa!"

"Joséphine, non c'è nulla di divertente!" Rispondo indispettito alla mia nipote primogenita.

" Ma Zio, io non ho detto nulla! Però non riesco a immaginarvi ancora alle prese con la tonaca e le celebrazioni eucaristiche!"

"Ti prego, nipote, è già imbarazzante così. Risparmiami la tua ironia..." Dico sconsolato tenendo per mano Carlo.

"Su Zio! Mettetela così: officiare messa allontanerà i Vostri pensieri carnali! Ih ih ih ..."

"Shhh...taci! Sconsiderata! Per te ci vuole un esorcista!"

" Ih ih ... ma cosa dite! E poi, se non lo sapeste ... magari i Vostri precettori si sono dimenticati di insegnarvelo: Nostro Signore ha benedetto il matrimonio! Ricordate Adamo ed Eva? Loro si che non avevamo alcun tipo di problema!"

"Nipote, almeno in questa circostanza, vedi di contenerti!"

"Ma certo Zio, infatti lo sto facendo! … Zio, credo che Voi abbiate una brutta opinione di me …"

"Assolutamente no, nipote!"

Povero me, mi chiedo se davvero Joséphine sia il prodotto di mio fratello e mia cognata! Certo ha carattere, come tutti i Jarjayes, ma non ha l'equilibrio di mio fratello né la pacatezza e la saggezza di mia cognata! Chissà da chi mai avrà preso!

Mia moglie continua a conversare con suo zio, intervengo: "Joséphine cara, tutto bene?"

Guardo mio marito severamente e ribatto: "Mio caro Charles, qui nulla va bene, non so se mi spiego! A proposito, come ti senti? Ti sei ripreso dalla tua strana e fin troppa prolungata stanchezza?"

Deglutisco nervosamente e sussurro appena: "Gulp … un tantino … meglio, gra … grazie …"

"Solo un tantino?"

"Ecco … io … Jo, ti prego, sii comprensiva …"

"Charles, hai una moglie molto ma molto comprensiva, infatti sono ben due giorni che non avanzo pretese. Te ne sei accorto?"

"Ecco .. si .. certo cara …" Rispondo un poco intimidito, mia moglie ha uno sguardo che non mi piace affatto, ed un tono di voce ….. povero me! Quando avrà terminato la sua pazienza, vorrà la mia pelle! Spero di tornare in fretta a casa nostra, o almeno e palazzo Jarjayes …

Scendiamo dalle scale e troviamo una suora, sorella Margherita, che ci accompagna al refettorio.

Attraversiamo il cortile, seguiamo i portici ed entriamo in un ampio locale, in cui si trovano alcuni tavoli già apparecchiati. Da un lato un piccolo pulpito per la sorella lettrice. Al centro troneggia una sedia papale, al cui fianco troviamo la Madre Superiora. Ho idea che il caro zio dovrà comportarsi da Cardinale.

Non appena facciamo il nostro ingresso nel refettorio, richiamo mio figlio: "Carlo, vieni da tua madre."

"Ma Madre io desidero rimanere accanto a …"

Sbianco in volto, devo impedire che mio figlio continui, gli stringo delicatamente la sua mano che è ancora stretta alla mia, lo guardo e lo interrompo: "Va da tua madre Carlo!"

"Si … va bene Padre!"

La Madre Superiora guarda severamente prima mio figlio e poi me, ribatte: "Cardinale, prego, accomodatevi qui, al posto d'onore!"

"Oh …. ehm …. sorella, io Vi ringrazio ma, ecco, preferirei restare accanto alla mia famiglia. Sapete, siamo stati lontani per molto tempo ed ora ….."

" Ma no, cosa dite cardinale! Voi rappresentate l'istituzione, oltre ad avere una carica di un certo rilievo. Quindi, insisto che presediate al posto che Vi compete!"

Mi volto verso mio fratello, lo vedo annuire appena, guardo Anna, sospiro, tento di sorridere e rispondo alla Madre Superiora: "Va bene Madre, come desiderate. In fondo siamo vostri ospiti".

Ho indossato un completo scuro, nero, con camicia bianca, per apparire ancora quello che ormai non sono più. Abiti sobri, adatti ad un prelato in viaggio. Che poi, io possiedo solo abiti di questo genere, nulla di colorato come mio fratello Augustin. Comunque sono abiti di pregiata fattura, ricercati, comodi.

" Cardinale Jarjayes, prego, a Voi l'onore di introdurci alla preghiera."

"Oh …. ehm …. si certo, con immenso piacere."

Mi sistemo in piedi davanti al tavolo, al mio fianco ho la madre superiora, dall'altro lato un'altra sorella.

"In nomine Patris …"

Sottovoce dico al mio amico: " Gerard, comincia la tiritera. Possibile che non si stanchino mai di ripetere sempre le stesse cose!"

"Temo proprio di no, però il nostro Cardinale sembra affranto …."

"Ci credo! Deve dare il meglio di se davanti a sua moglie! Povera donna, mi chiedo come si sentirà!"

All'improvviso sento sotto il tavolo qualcuno che mi tira un calcio, mi trattengo per non protestare, alzo lo sguardo, è il vecchio pazzo che è accanto a me e mi richiama all'ordine. Ha uno sguardo di rimprovero. Zittisco immediatamente!

"Andrè, vedo che il nostro Alain non cambierà mai!" Dico sorridendo.

"Come possiamo pretendere che cambi! Lui è fatto così."

"Già … e spero che anche tu non cambierai mai!".

Sento la voce dello zio che ci augura una buona cena, ci accomodiamo e André mi porge subito un pezzetto di pane, lui è sempre così attento, anche se un poco apprensivo! Lo guardo, gli sorrido, è così bello con indosso il suo completo verde, dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. Mi perdo per un attimo nei suoi occhi, odoro il suo profumo, lui sa di casa, di dolce, di bosco.

Guardo il piatto, afferro la posata e penso: finalmente lo zio ha finito di pregare! Credo che si sia dilungato un poco troppo. Che noia!

Vedo il mio Charles versarmi l'acqua nel bicchiere, lo guardo, lui immediatamente abbassa la testa. Ho l'impressione che mi sfugga, non riesco a capire il suo atteggiamento.

Ho l'impressione che la mia adorata Joséphine mi guardi sempre con rimprovero. La capisco, per una donna energica come lei, io ormai non valgo più nulla! Spero che non si stanchi di aspettare e che non mi rimproveri. Io davvero non ce la faccio, sono troppo stanco, esausto ….

"Oscar, guarda Joséphine ed il povero Charles, sembra che tua sorella lo voglia fulminare. Poveretto, è ancora così debilitato!"

"Credo che Charles riuscirà a tornare quello di un tempo, solo quando rientreremo a Parigi. Joséphine dovrà mettersi l'anima in pace!"

"Povero, mi fa una certa tenerezza! Ha l'aria di un cane bastonato. Oscar, promettimi che non mi guarderai mai in quel modo …" Dico sussurrando e riempiendo il piatto della mia Oscar. Voglio che mangi abbastanza, lei è sempre così parca nei pasti!

"André, mi credi tanto veniale? Lo sai che ti amo a prescindere se tu … Oh Signore ma cosa sto dicendo?"

Scuoto la testa per scacciare certi pensieri. Io amo la compagnia di Andrè, amo leggere con lui, giocare a scacchi, bere un bicchiere di buon vino. Mi basta averlo accanto per sentirmi a casa, felice ed appagata. È sempre stato così, da quando è giunto a palazzo quasi trent'anni fa.

"Oscar …. anche io ti amo! Vorrei poterti abbracciare ….. sai, ormai mi sono abituato a sentire il tuo calore addosso la notte, mi mancherai! Questa sarà la seconda notte consecutiva che non potrò addormentarmi coccolato dal tuo profumo, e poi svegliarmi sentendo i tuoi capelli solleticarmi il naso!" Dico guardando la mia dolce Oscar, stringendo un poco la sua mano e posandoci un leggero bacio sopra.

La vedo arrossire, abbassare per un attimo gli occhi, lei sempre così pudica, così bella.

André e mia figlia sono di fronte a me, li osservo….

Non è possibile, anche André è fuori controllo! Ma cosa vogliono?! Che ci caccino a pedate? … Adesso ti faccio vedere io, mio caro e imprevedibile genero!

Allungo la gamba e prendo a pedate una e due volte il piede di André, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

"Ahi …" Alzo lo sguardo e vedo il generale guardarmi male. "Signore, c'è forse qualche problema?"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio genero e digrigno: "Controllati, dopo faremo i conti!"

" Ih ih ih … Gerard hai visto quel sant'uomo di André? Di sicuro dopo quell'atteggiamento che ha avuto con il Diavolo Biondo, anche lui avrà beccato un calcio dal vecchio pazzo! Ih ih …"

"Alain, credo che di santo, il capitano André non abbia più nulla!"

"Già, ormai è un lontano ricordo! Ih ih …"

"Ma Signore, cosa ho fatto di male?"

"Nulla! Ma dopo te la vedrai con me! E adesso mangia e zitto!"

"Ma Signore …. io davvero non Vi capisco!" Scuoto il capo e guardo la mia Oscar, anche lei molto perplessa.

Sussurro al mio amico: "Capo, ma vedi cosa sta succedendo? Questa è davvero una bella compagnia! Ih ih …"

"Già …. non ci annoieremo di certo!"

"Impossibile capo!"

"Marianne, sei di nuovo pallida, hai di nuovo disturbi allo stomaco?"

"Un poco Louis. Vorrei chiedere alle sorelle se è possibile avere una tisana, fatta con le erbe che mi ha dato il dottor Pautasso!"

"Non appena ti ritirerai in camera chiederò alla Madre Superiora il permesso di preparartela."

"Grazie Louis!" Sussurro piano al mio sposo.

Louis è un uomo dolce, comprensivo e premuroso. Mi sono innamorata di lui al primo sguardo.

"Andrè, cosa ha fatto mio padre?" Sussurro all'orecchio di Andrè avvicinandomi un poco a lui. Posso sentire il suo profumo, i suoi capelli mi solleticano il viso.

"Ecco … nulla Oscar! Più tardi vuole parlarmi, tutto qui!"

"Padre ….. perché avete guardato male Andrè? Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Io? Non ho guardato male nessuno. Su mangia figliola!"

"Padre … Voi mi state mentendo, ed anche tu Andrè!"

"Oscar, possibile che tu debba sempre travisare ogni cosa?! Ho detto che non è successo nulla! E adesso mangiamo. E poi, meno chiacchiere che dividiamo la mensa delle religiose, quindi, non mi sembra il caso di discutere."

"Va bene, allora riprenderemo il discorso mentre ritorneremo alla foresteria!" Sfioro appena la mano del mio André, lo guardo, gli sorrido.

Questa figlia, è proprio un vero soldato. Possibile che non debba mai sfuggirle nulla?! Certo, l'ho allevata proprio bene! Un figlio perfetto! Quanto ne sono fiero ….

Dopo aver terminato la cena, mi alzo da tavola, e la madre superiora mi si avvicina e dice: "Cardinale Jarjayes, Vi aspettiamo domani mattina alle cinque per dire messa."

"Si … Certo Madre! Sarà un vero piacere. Ora spero che vogliate scusarmi ma siamo tutti davvero stanchi!"

"Si certo Cardinale!" Guardo i pellegrini e continuo: "Mi farebbe piacere che tutti voi partecipiate alla Santa messa di domani mattina. Certo, sempre che sentiate la necessità di riconciliarvi con Nostro Signore!"

Guardo Armand un poco preoccupato, ma non possiamo di certo declinare l'invito. "Madre, se per Voi non è di troppo disturbo, preferirei che le donne in stato interessante riposassero senza pensieri. Ma io e gli altri uomini parteciperemo senza dubbio!"

" Ma certo Conte, comprendo la situazione! … Bene Signori auguro a tutti voi un buon riposo! … Cardinale, grazie ancora per aver esaudito la mia richiesta. A domani!"

"A domani sorella".

"Bene, possiamo tornare alla foresteria e riposarci! Tutti assieme!"

" Si, certo!"

_**In crociera, in visita al Castel il Maschio Angioino**_

_**Generale:**_ "ARPIEEEE DOVE SIETE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry stavolta il generale ha ragione, come possiamo rimediare?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non so che dirti, io mi sento davvero in imbarazzo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa facciamo? Come minimo il generale ci passerà a fil di spada …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, ormai la figuraccia l'abbiamo fatta e non possiamo certo tornare indietro …"

_**Generale:**_ "ARPIEEEE VI HO DETTO DI VENIRE QUI!"

_**Terry: **_"Eccolo che arriva! Mamma Santa, adesso come ce la caviamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Non lo so, dobbiamo inventarci qualcosa, magari gli facciamo bere uno di quegli intrugli che Armand vuole somministrare a Charles e Joséphine .."

_**Terry: **_"Oppure potremmo dargli una botta in testa e calmarlo un pochino."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, tu devi sempre estremizzare!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, trova un'altra soluzione, almeno finché non si calmi."

_**Generale:**_ "EHI .. VOI DUE, NON SCAPPATE, VENITE QUI!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, meglio filarsela! ... Guarda sta sguainando la spada …"

_**Aizram: **_"Calmati Terry, ho un'idea!"

_**Terry: **_"Quale?"

_**Aizram: **_"Aziono il dropbox e scappiamo via!..."

_**Terry: **_"Ma dobbiamo imbarcare la truppa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo facciamo dopo, magari sulla nave da crociera lo anestetizziamo e al suo risveglio non ricorderà più nulla!"

_**Terry: **_"Ottima idea, su presto, apri il file!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si … aspetta …"

_**Generale:**_ "EHI VOI DUE! NON OSATE APRIRE QUEL MEZZO INFERNALE PER SFUGGIRMI …"

_**Aizram: **_"GENERALE CI VEDIAMO SULLA NAVE. A DOPO!"

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOO … ARPIEEEE ….. ME L'AVETE FATTA ANCORA! …. E adesso dove mi trovo tutto solo?!"

_**Francy 74 joy: **_"Non siete solo Generale, siete con me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops .. VOI!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Si, sono io, Generale, perché avete quell'espressione tanto adirata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco … madame sono davvero imbarazzato …"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Non capisco Generale, perché? E poi, perché avete sguainato la spada, volete forse sfidare qualcuno a duello?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, l'ho sguainata per le Arpie!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"E perché di grazia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Come perché! Hanno fatto una grossa mancanza nei vostri confronti."

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Non capisco …"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedete Madame, le Arpie, nello scorso siparietto, si sono dimenticate di portarvi con noi nel tempo …."

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"E voi, mio generale, volevate punirle per questo?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo madame! Le due scellerate hanno mancato verso la vostra persona!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Suvvia generale, riponete la spada. Su mettetela nel fodero, ecco qua, da bravo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, voi non siete arrabbiata? Offesa?"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Ma no Generale, sono cose che succedono! E poi, voi avete tante ammiratrici, senza contare tutti quei mi piace! Sapete Generale, siete diventato un mito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohh … vi ringrazio madame! … Comunque è sempre merito delle Arpie, non certo mio. Se non fosse per loro, io adesso me ne starei tranquillo nella mia casa di Parigi. Comunque, nel bene e nel male, centrano sempre e soltanto loro! Avete visto cosa hanno combinato?! Si sono dimenticate di voi!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Non pensateci più. Comunque, visto che siamo qui da soli, voglio scambiare qualche parola con voi."

_**Generale:**_ "Dite pure donzella!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Ecco, innanzitutto sono davvero contenta di avervi conosciuto …"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame ma vi assicuro che l'onore è mio!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Che gentiluomo che siete! … Comunque volevo interloquire non soltanto con voi ma anche con vostra figlia Joséphine e con madame pom pom .."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, mia figlia di sicuro sarà al capezzale di suo marito, sperando che resusciti quanto prima. E, in quanto a quella pazza di madame pom pom …. Beh… meglio che non si faccia vedere almeno qui, visto che una ne pensa e cento ne fa!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Avete ragione generale ma madame pom pom esiste e dovete tenere duro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Già … purtroppo! …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Francy, le Autrici mi hanno detto di raggiungervi …"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Joséphine! Che bello incontrarti!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, quindi le Arpie ti hanno detto di venire qui?!

_**Joséphine: **_"Si Padre, tra non molto ci imbarcheremo tutti e tre sulla nave da crociera che ci porterà in viaggio per il Mediterraneo…. Lì troveremo come sempre tutti i protagonisti della nostra "Avventura," le recensiste e naturalmente le Autrici."

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt.. meglio che non me le nomini!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia Padre, adesso non esagerate! Aizram e Terry mi hanno raccontato tutto, e vi assicuro che sono imbarazzate quanto voi per aver dimenticato di portare anche madame Francy a Gardaland."

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Joséphine, ho già detto a tuo padre che sono cose che possono succedere, comunque sono davvero felice di incontrarti!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Ascolta Jo, devo farti i miei complimenti!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Complimenti?! A me?! Ma perché?"

_**Francy 76 joy:**_"Sei degna figlia di uno stratega! E voi generale dovete esserne fiero! Non avete avuto figli maschi, ma le vostre fanciulle sanno come farsi rispettare."

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco madame, comunque sono pur sempre figlie di un generale e, in casa mia, la disciplina è pane quotidiano …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Nooo Padre, vi prego! Mi sembra di ascoltare lo zio Armand, non parlate in questo modo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, visto che siamo in argomento, devi dargli ascolto, capito?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Assolutamente NO! Io sono come sono. E la famiglia deve imparare ad accettarmi , capito Padre?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt … che figlia!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Mi avete fatta voi e adesso mi tenente!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Generale, Joséphine, non litigate! Almeno nel siparietto pensiamo a divertirci."

_**Generale:**_ "Le Arpie dovrebbero imbarcarci ma non … si vedonooooooooooooo … AIUTOOOOO MI SENTO TRASPORTATO IN UN'ALTRA DIMENSIONEEEE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, stiamo raggiungendo il luogo dove sono gli altri!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Ma che strana sensazione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ecco fatto, sono qui, sani e salvi!"

_**Australia: **_"Autrici che ne dite se, a fine crociera, facciamo fare un bel tuffo in mare al vecchio scimunito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia è questo il vostro benvenuto? A proposito, vedo che siamo su di una …. Accidenti che nave!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin caro, hai visto quanto è bella?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo! Vedo che ci siamo proprio tutti, ma voglio sapere dove siamo?!.

_**Aizram:**_ "A Savona Generale, stiamo per imbarcarci per una bella crociera!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Donzelle, questa è un'altra delle vostre follie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Assolutamente no! Faremo diverse tappe: La prima è Napoli poi Palermo, Ibiza, Palma di Maiorca, Barcellona."

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che espatrieremo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo! Ma poi torneremo in Italia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, io voglio tornare alla Parigi del MIO tempo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Calmatevi Generale, farete un bel tour per ben dieci giorni!"

_**Generale:**_ "In mare?"

_**Terry: **_"Forse volete fare un bel viaggio in aereo?"

_**Generale:**_ "NON CI PENSO NEMMENO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Allora accontentatevi di una bella attraversata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Armand, Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, le care Autrici hanno voluto regalarci un viaggio e, per fortuna, saremo in compagnia delle nostre mogli!"

_**Alain: **_"Sabrina, che ne diresti di raggiungere la nostra cabina?"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma certo Alain, volentieri!"

_**Gerard: **_"Alizée, anch'io vorrei stare da solo con te!"

_**Alizée: **_"Ma certo mio amato Gerard. Andiamo caro!"

_**Lucia: **_"Riccardo amore! Che bello, ma dove sei finito?"

_**Riccardo: **_"Oh Lucia, è una lunga storia, ma dimmi come stai?"

_**Lucia: **_"Bene, caro!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Ma guarda come ti è cresciuta la pancia! Lucia, che ne diresti di fare una passeggiata sul ponte?"

_**Lucia: **_"Si, certo tesoro mio, andiamo!"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine, perché mi guardi con quegli occhi minacciosi?"

_**Joséphine: **_"E me lo chiedi?! Tutti vanno via con la scusa di parlare ma, in realtà, si vanno a chiudere nelle cabine per … per …"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINEEE!""

_**Joséphine: **_ "Per funzionare! Ecco l'ho detto, e adesso Padre fatemi la vostra solita sfuriata!"

_**Armand: **_"Figliola calmati, lascia tranquillo tuo marito, ha bisogno di riposare …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Zio Armand, ma se non fa altro da giorni!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo … cara … calmati … lo sai che io ti amo e questo dovrebbe bastarti …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, anch'io ti amo e MOLTO … ma TU devi cominciare a … a …"

_**Generale:**_ "TACI JOSEPHINEEE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"A funzionare! E adesso sgridatemi!"

_**Generale:**_ "SEI IMPOSSIBILE! .. Arpie, ma che figlia mi avete dato?!"

_**Autrici: **_"NOI?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, voi! Voi ci avete creati in questo modo."

_**Tetide:**_ "Basta! Tuo padre ha ragione."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, anche voi mi rimproverate! Ahhhh … BOUUU …"

_**Generale:**_ " Grazie Madame Tetide, almeno mi aiutate a convincere mia figlia a darsi una bella calmata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"BOUUU … TUTTI CONTRO DI MEEEE … AHHHH…"

_**Tetide: **_" Joséphine sei davvero scatenata! Non ti basterebbero tutte le erbe del mondo, per calmarti!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, proverò a somministrarle qualcuno degli intrugli che mi hanno dato i certosini, vedremo cosa succederà!"

_**Tetide: **_"Armand, secondo me, l'unica soluzione è legarla!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHH … MADAME! NOOOOO … COMPRENDETEMI, VI PREGOOO AHHHH …"

_**Tetide: **_"Joséphine, ammettilo, sei davvero esagerata se non che malata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Siiii malata di MIO maritoooo .. AHHHH … BOOO …."

_**Terry: **_"Emm .. scusate, Tetide, Generale, ma un poco di verve è ciò che ci vuole per divertirsi! E poi Generale, avete come parente lo zio Claud, quindi nei vostri geni scorre sangue caliente! Ah ah aha …"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME!"

_**Lupen:**_ "A questo punto credo che la tremenda Josephine più che di una tisana alla valeriana, abbia bisogno di una dose massiccia di laudano, in modo da farla dormire fino a Parigi! Ih ih ih …"

**Joséphine**: "NOOOO … VI PREGO! Almeno voi siate comprensiva! Sniff …. Tanto, lo so che anch'io farò la fine dello zio Armand!"

**Charles:** "Non capisco Joséphine, quale fine avrebbe fatto tuo zio?"

**Joséphine**: "Zitto Charlesss! Pensa piuttosto a riprenderti prima possibile!"

_**Armand: **_"Nipote, forse ti riferisci al fatto che devo stare lontano da Anna per quattro settimane?"

**Joséphine**: "Sing … Esatto zio! Zio, avete un fazzoletto? Il mio ormai e fradicio!"

**Armand**: "Certo nipote, ecco, prendi!"

**Joséphine**: "Grazie zio Armand! …. PRRRR…"

**Armand**: "Dunque nipote, come ben sai, le Arpie … Oh Pardon mesdames…. Volevo dire le Autrici, non si sono limitate solo a quattro settimane di riposo per la mia Anna! Noooo … se ricordi bene, la cosiddette "Autrici," hanno fatto in modo che non toccassi mia moglie già molto prima! Ricordi nipote quante disavventure ci sono capitate? Perfino i cinghiali ci hanno attaccati! … Quindi non lamentarti."

**Joséphine**: "AHHHH … Allora sono senza speranze! BOUUUU …."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen, come potete vedere mia figlia è davvero insopportabile!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, Joséphine è incontenibile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, ma così farà perdere la pazienza a tutti!"

_**Lupin:**_ "Già … comunque passando ad altro, volevo dirvi Generale, che mi sono davvero divertita con tutti voi a Gardaland!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non è certo merito mio ma delle Arpie! E poi, meglio che non mi ricordiate quella brutta esperienza .."

_**Australia: **_"Ma come vecchio scimunito, non ti sei forse divertito con me sulle sedie volanti?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no, gattaccia! Per poco non volavo davvero! Se solo ci ripendo … gulp che disavventura!"

_**Virginia:**_ "A proposito di Gardaland, autrici, che bella giornata che ho trascorso! Erano anni che non ci andavo e poi con tutta quell'allegra comitiva mi sono divertita tantissimo."

_**Terry: **_"Ci fa piacere che tu sia stata bene con noi!"

_**Virginia: **_"Che dire poi, del giro in canoa con Armand, Anna , la simpatica Australia e … non vedo Riccardo, dov'è?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Dove volete che sia?! Con sua moglie! Ahhhh … bouuu … solo io niente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Coraggio Joséphine, non fare così!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sniff … facile a dirsi … PRRRR …."

_**Virginia: **_"Emm … Torniamo a noi amico mio carissimo Generale, come fate a restare calmo e impassibile davanti a tutto ciò che vi accade ?"

_**Generale: **_" Io calmo e impassibile? Apparentemente forse, ma non è così! Io sono sempre agitato! Infatti nel capitolo appena pubblicato ho dovuto tirare i calci sotto il tavolo non soltanto a Sassoin, per le stupidaggini che ha detto, ma anche ad André …"

_**Oscar: **_"Come!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, hai sentito benissimo! Oscar, fino a qualche mese fa, tuo marito era un ragazzo timorato e tranquillo e … soprattutto innocuo! Invece adesso ….."

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, si può sapere perché avete tirato un calcio a mio marito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, meglio rimandare la questione al prossimo capitolo!"

_**Oscar: **_"E va bene Padre, ma ricordate che dovete darmi una spiegazione al riguardo."

_**Generale:**_ "André ha avuto ciò che meritava, tutto qui!"

_**Virginia: **_"E voi Oscar ormai siete una donna sposata non dico di rivelare gli aspetti della vostra intimità ma qualche battuta almeno accettatela."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Virginia, mia sorella non va assolutamente assecondata, altrimenti nessuno riuscirà più a fermarla. Sarebbe capace di continuare all'infinito!"

_**Virginia: **_"Beh … in effetti non avete tutti i torti."

_**Francesca Di Gloria:**_ "Oscar, riguardo a ciò che hai detto a madamigella Australia nel siparietto precedente, sappi che concordo con te …"

_**Oscar: **_"Non so a cosa vi riferiate madame!"

_**Francesca Di Gloria:**_ "Al fatto che nonostante le Autrici,non faranno MAI nulla per separarti da André, tu non abbasserai mai la guardia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ahh .. si! .. Madame Francesca .. Ops… vi chiamate come me, ovvero, avete il mio secondo nome! … Comunque, come ho già detto precedentemente, sono molto vigile riguardo a mio marito. Sapete, ci ho messo ben vent'anni per rendermi conto di amarlo e non permetterò a nessuna donna di avvicinarlo. André è MIO!"

_**André: **_"Oscar … lo sai che tu sei l'unica donna per me!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, che carini! Adesso André ha citato la famosa frase della canzone di Alan Sorrenti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Ho sentito Terry! "Tu sei l'unica donna per me!"

_**Autrici: **_" Ah ah ah … "Dammi il tuo amore … non chiedermi niente, dimmi che hai bisogno di me …"

_**Oscar: **_"Autrici, avete voglia di cantare?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Emm … si, ti piace la canzone Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_" Mai ascoltata."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, collegati su youtube, facciamola ascoltare."

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta …. Ecco … trovata … via …"

_**Alan Sorrenti: L'unica donna per me …..**_

_**André: **_"Oscar, ma è bellissima! Amore mio, te la dedico …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André … mi fai arrossire …"

_**La truppa incita Oscar e André:**_ " BACIO … BACIO …."

_**André: **_"Oscar che ne dici, li accontentiamo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Qui? Davanti a tutti?"

_**André: **_"Perché no?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Io …"

_**André: **_"Baciami Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"André … no …"

_**André: **_"Invece si!

_**André si avvicina ad Oscar e la bacia …..**_

_**Uno scroscio di mani!**_

_**Alain: **_"Generale, per fortuna che il capitano era paziente e innocuo! Ih ih .."

_**Generale: **_"Taci imbecille!"

_**Il generale pensa:**_ " Certo che questi due sono MOLTO innamorati. La mia discendenza è assicurata! Spero che abbiano una prole numerosa … magari dieci!Ih ih ih …

_**Generale:**_ " Ehi, ma cosa succede?! C'è gente che scende dalla nave, siamo arrivati?"

_**Aizram: **_"La nave ha attraccato al porto di Napoli…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Quindi madamigella siamo arrivati nel Regno di Napoli?"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo Marguerite, siamo arrivati nella mia terra d'origine. Vedete, non è una meraviglia il porto?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo Madamigella Australia, è stupendo! … Sembra di guardare un dipinto di Pierre Gobert."

_**Generale:**_ " Marguerite, parli del pittore che ha ritratto Sua Maerstà Luigi XV?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Proprio lui Augustin. Guarda che meraviglia!"

_**Anna:**_ "Autrici dobbiamo sbarcare anche noi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di fare prima un bel bagno in piscina, cosa ne pensate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, per noi non fa alcuna differenza, anzi, se ci riportaste nella nostra Parigi ve ne sarei riconoscente!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma che dici vecchio pazzo! Forse non ti stai divertendo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no, gattaccia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, il prossimo sbarco avverrà a Palermo."

_**Generale:**_ "Nel Regno delle due Sicilie?"

_**Terry: **_"Esatto, adesso che ne direste di andare un poco a sdraiarsi a bordo piscina?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ma prima dobbiamo cambiarci e indossare il costume da bagno!"

_**Terry: **_"Ovvio! Allora signori e signore, ci vediamo tutti in piscina tra mezz'ora!"

_**Generale:**_ "Va bene Arpia, a tra poco!"

_**Bordo piscina**_

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, per fortuna che tutti gli ospiti di questa gigantesca imbarcazione hanno preferito aggirarsi per il Regno di Napoli!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non ti capisco marito mio, spiegati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma non vedi che siamo praticamente nudi?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, non dire sciocchezze, indossiamo tutti il costume da bagno."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma la differenza è minima!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma non dire eresie vecchiaccio! Però debbo dire che hai un bel paio di gambe! Ah ah ah aha ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Brutta gattaccia irriverente!"

_**Australia: **_"Mannaggia! Che se penso che ho perso l'occasione d oro per liberarmi definitivamente di te.. grunt, se solo le "dolci" arpie mi avessero lasciato fare.. uff! Sarebbe stato troppppo bello vederti volare come un... uccello, vecchiaccio! Vola, sempre più in altoooo, sempre più in altooooooo... Fine della tua Avventura sulle Alpi...! E per mano mia poi! Che goduria sarebbe stata! Ahaha Ihihih e invece... nooo! Me l'hanno proibito! Purtroppo ti hanno legato cosi bene alla sedia della giostra... fine del mio divertimento!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere perché ce l'avete sempre e soltanto con me?!"

_**Australia: **_"IO?! Ma no! Io invece ti adorooo! Mi spiego: se tu non esistessi, con chi me la prenderei? Su avanti, rispondi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah … E comunque hanno ragione le DUE Marguerite: o meglio... ehm! Sicuro non attento alla tua virtù, vecchio scimunito! Ma alla TUA VITA si! Ahahahah che sarà peggio? Ihihih fidarsi di me e come darmi carta bianca ihihih."

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! Adesso mi parlate di attentare alla mia vita! Marguerite ma la senti?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo caro .."

_**Generale:**_ "E non hai nulla da dire?"

_**Marguerite:**_ " Nulla! Infondo madamigella è stata chiara: non ha nessunissima intenzione di attentare alla tua virtù!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITE! E' solo questo che ti importa?!"

_**Marguerite: **_" Augustin, con madamigella Australia sei in buone mani!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie!"

_**Australia: **_" Però, in tutta onestà, ma sai che hai ragione, vecchio pazzo? Pure io mi sto confondendo con st altra "pazza" che pensa o meglio e convinta di esser tua moglie. Ho dovuto rileggere nomi e frasi più volte per accertarmi chi stesse parlando! E siiii, un casino! Mi sa che oltre a Madame pom pom ti sei ... guadagnato n altra stalker... mi spiace per te (bugia! Ihihihihih ahahaha)..."

_**Generale:**_ "Voi dite che … la nuova lettrice si è innamorata di me?! .. Ops … ma io non oso nemmeno pensarlo! A proposito. Autrici, la lettrice che pensa di essere mia moglie, non è qui?"

_**Terry: :**_ "No, non è qui. Ma possiamo rivolgerle un'appello! Dunque … Madame Marguerite, sono le Arpie che ti parlano, ti invitiamo a far parte della nostra simpatica e sgangherata truppa, se magari di tanto in tanto vorresti unirti a noi, ti accoglieremo con immenso piacere. Anche perché il generale vorrebbe sapere se hai qualche interesse per lui. Grazie! … Generale, appello fatto, adesso non ci resta che aspettare."

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, vedremo se vorrà unirsi anche la donzella!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi, voi, avete finito?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, avanti, continua pure!"

_**Australia: **_"Bene, comunque vecchiaccio più proverai a liberarti di me, più fallirai MISERAMENTE! Ihihih visto che ti è successo? Ahaha il mal di pancia che m e venuto leggendo quanto creato dalle menti.. fertili delle nostre autrici! Divino! Ihihi e senza richiedere alcuno sforzo da parte mia! Fantastico, W Gardaland ahahaha."

_**Generale:**_ "A quanto pare tutti vi siete divertiti tranne me!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahahah … Però Aizram e Terry... se me l'aveste chiesto vi avrei suggerito di portare pure Jo flagello di Dio qui... sullo stesso.. tronco del generalone... e talmente fuori di... tutto che ammollarsi nell'acqua per un po' non avrebbe potuto che giovare alla sua salute... e spegnere il sempre-accesso-fuoco-della-passione che cosi... totalmnt prende il sopravvento della sua vita, ultimamente. cioè, più del solito, giusto Charles?! Ihihih .."

_**Charles: **_"Veramente madamigella, come potete vedere, mia moglie sta facendo il bagno in piscina, proprio per placare i bollenti spiriti che io, al momento ,"credo" di non essere in grado di spegnere! Sniff …"

_**Australia: **_"Umm .. Adesso cosa fai, piangi anche tu?!"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco … no …"

_**Australia: **_"Meglio così, già bastano i piagnistei di tua moglie! Passando ad altro ... oserei aggiungere che persino la pazienza del nostro ex- votato di Dio ormai si e estinta! Sarebbe troppppppo bello vedere chi, cosa e come finisce Charles dopo esser stato... medicato a sua insaputa con ... erbe dalle virtù.. ehm, diciamo "magiche".

_**Charles: **_"Armand, davvero mi aiuterai?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma certo Charles! Ti darò un intruglio che funziona davvero .."

_**Charles: **_"Tu ne fai uso Armand? Funziona?"

_**Armand: **_"Emm .. co … cosa dici Charles?! Io non faccio uso di nulla! Funziono benissimo senza!"

_**Charles: **_"Si … certo, certo .. la mia era una domanda, nient'altro!"

_**Australia: **_" Ih ih …. Chi l'avrebbe mai pensato, un intero gruppo protagonista di "Avventura" terrorizzato dalla nostra adorabile Jo... magari fareste prima a ... "drogare" lei per metterla fuori.. uso .. vedo improbabile che Charles riesca O MEGLIO ANCORA -VOGLIA- tornare già funzionante per la moglie! Delirio ihihihihi. Chissà che altro succederà prima di arrivare a corte... aspetto intrepida il prossimo capitoloooooooo …"

_**Generale: **_"Poveri noi! La gattaccia vuole come sempre divertirsi alle nostre spalle!"

_**Australia: **_"E sta zitto vecchiaccio!"

_**Australia guarda minacciosamente il generale, gli da uno spintone e finisce dentro la piscina.**_

_**SPLASCCCC …**_

_**Generale: **_"DANNATA GATTACCIA! MA LA PAGHERETE!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah .. Intanto adesso sono io che ho avuto la meglio! Ah ah ah aha ah .."

_**Generale:**_ "GRUNT … MALEDIZIONE!"

_**Marianne: **_"Louis guarda il castello!"

_**Louis: **_"Si, ho visto cara! .. Mi chiedo se è abitato?!"

_**Marianne: **_"Ma no Louis, cosa dici?! Lo sai che nel tempo delle Autrici quasi tutti i castelli sono dei musei!"

_**Louis: **_ "Già … vero! Marianne, che ne diresti di andare prima che arrivino tuo padre e gli altri?"

_**Marianne: **_"Si, certo caro, andiamo!"

_**Louis: **_"Dammi la mano Marianne …."

_**Aizram: **_"Truppa andiamo a visitare Castel Nuovo!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, hai notato i colori della pietra?"

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti André, è ciò che sto osservando con attenzione! … Le torri sono fatte con pietre scure …. "

_**André: **_"E' un castello medioevale! ..Oscar, ho preso un deplian sulla nave, leggo alcune nozioni storiche. Dunque …

Castel Nuovo, o anche Maschio Angioino, è uno storico castello medioevale e rinascimentale, nonché uno dei simboli della città di Napoli."

_**Oscar: **_" Hai detto, Angioino?"

_**André: **_"Si Oscar! …. La costruzione del suo nucleo antico, oggi in parte riemerso in seguito ad interventi di restauro ed esplorazione archeologica - si deve all'iniziativa di Carlo I d'Angiò, che nel 1266, sconfitti gli Svevi, salì al trono di Sicilia e stabilì il trasferimento della capitale da Palermo alla città partenopea…"

_**Oscar: **_"André, meglio che tu non legga: non vorrei che Madame Terry cominciasse a ironizzare con mio padre …"

_**Terry: **_"Non è necessario Oscar, tanto la storia non può cambiare. Federico II ha regnato nel sud Italia, purtroppo a causa dei suoi numerosi dissapori con la chiesa, fu scomunicato diverse volte e il papato si alleò con Carlo D'angiò affinché attaccasse l'imperatore Federico. Il resto è storia."

_**Oscar: **_"Capisco! … Dimmi Terry, cosa succederà nella mia Parigi? La situazione si risolverà?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, non possiamo dirle nulla, ricordi?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, Aizram!"

_**Oscar: **_"No, vi prego, raccontatemi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Meglio di no! Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di raccontare " Avventura," per divertirci …"

_**Oscar: **_"Volete dire che accadrà qualcosa di grave?"

_**Terry: **_"… Emm … Aizram, cosa hai comprato?"

_**Aizram: **_"Un souvenir! Guardate, non è bello?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma è un presepe! E' bellissimo!"

_**Aizram: **_" E' molto semplice, nulla di che!"

_**Oscar: **_"Invece è davvero bello madamigella Aizram!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ti piace davvero Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, molto."

_**Aizram: **_"Prendi è tuo, te lo regalo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma … io .."

_**Aizram: **_"Tu niente. Su avanti, prendi!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh grazie Aizram, siete davvero gentile! … André guarda! Lo metteremo nella nostra casa!"

_**André: **_"Grazie madamigella!"


	155. Chapter 155

_**La vendetta di Oscar**_

Abbiamo finito da poco di cenare, ci alziamo da tavola per recarci nelle nostre camere, quando la madre superiora mi si avvicina e dice: "Cardinale, per noi è un onore ospitarvi con la vostra famiglia."

"Madre superiora, ecco … io … così mi mettete in imbarazzo, vi assicuro che non merito tutto questo cerimoniale!"

"Ma no, cosa dite Cardinale, è il minimo che io possa fare per Voi!"

"Ecco …. Vi ringrazio Badessa, adesso Vi prego di scusarmi, sono davvero stanco."

"Ma certo cardinale, vi auguro buon riposo!"

"Grazie Madre!"

Carlo ed io siamo dall'altra parte del refettorio, il mio piccolo mi guarda e dice: "Madre, raggiungo mio padre …"

"Carlo, non andare, resta con me!"

"Madre, io divido la stanza con lo zio Augustin e mio padre, non vedo perché non posso andare da lui!"

"Perché, adesso, tuo padre è impegnato in una conversazione con la madre superiora, quindi resta con me. Da lui ci andrai dopo!"

"E va bene!"

La superiora mi dice: "Generale Jarjayes, aspetto Voi e il vostro seguito domani mattina all'alba per la messa delle cinque."

"Certo, ci saremo Madre! Sarà per tutti noi un vero onore poter pareciare alle sacre funzioni del Vostro convento."

"Bene, auguro a tutti un buon riposo!"

"Grazie!"

Percorro il corridoio con mio marito senza prestargli la minima attenzione, gli dico: "Charles, io torno nella mia stanza, buona notte!"

"Jo … Joséphine …" Dico un poco titubante, con la voce che trema, sottile, bassa, quasi un soffio. Ho paura di affrontare mia moglie.

"Cosa c'è? Stai forse peggio del solito?" Sento la voce di mia moglie, è fredda, stanca, distaccata. Sembra che sia indifferente. Tutto ma non questo, buon Dio, che mia moglie di arrabbi, ma che non sia indifferente davanti a me.

"Ma no, co cosa dici! … Ecco io … Joséphine, tu ce l'hai con me, non è vero cara?"

"Con te no, ma con il tuo malessere si."

"Jo, ti prego di comprendere, io non sto bene …"

"Charles, ormai non sai dire altro, ma sta tranquillo, ho deciso di lasciarti in pace per tutto il tempo che saremo ospiti delle religiose. Buona notte!"

"Jo …"

"Cosa c'è ancora?!"

"Aspetta, desidero darti un bacio …"

"Qui?! Ma sei matto? Ma dico, vuoi che scoppi uno scandalo?"

"Ma non c'è nessuno Jo! … Non lo vedi? Le religiose sono andate nella cappella a pregare! .. Su dai, un bacio sulla guancia, niente di più!"

Sospiro, porgo la guancia e ribatto: "E va bene! …Su dammi il bacio della buona notte!"

Sento il tocco timido e leggero delle labbra di Charles sulla mia guancia, mi allontano e sospiro ancora.

"Ecco … però …"

"E adesso cosa c'è?"

"Sei troppo fredda Jo, tu non sei così!"

"Charles, cosa vorresti?! Che ti saltassi addosso?! Se te la senti, lo faccio immediatamente, sappi che non aspetto altro."

"Ma cosa dici siamo in un convento!"

"Appunto, meglio che ti riposi ed io, ti stia più lontano possibile! Buona notte Charles, a domani!"

"A domani mia piccola Jo …"

Mi allontano in tutta fretta, non voglio nemmeno voltarmi per guardare mio marito, altrimenti sarei davvero capace di entrare nella sua stanza e chiudermi dentro con lui e mandare via tutti. Anche contro la sua volontà lo farei … funzionare! Non è possibile, lui ha sempre fatto il suo dovere, forse questo lungo viaggio lo ha davvero stressato. Meglio non pensarci, altrimenti impazzisco!"

Oh …. Povero me! La mia dolce Joséphine non mi considera più. È fredda, distante. Lei che è sempre così calda, focosa, vivace ….. ora invece. Un bacio freddo, casto, su una guancia. Io rivoglio i suoi baci passionali, quelli che ti tolgono il fiato, che ti succhiano l'anima, i suoi baci umidi, quanto mi manca.

Sono in compagnia di Louis, accompagniamo le nostre donne e Anna nella loro stanza, saluto mia moglie.

"Buona notte Oscar!"

"Buona notte André!"

Mi avvicino alla mia Oscar, poso una carezza sul suo viso, sento la sua mano prendere la mia. Porta la mia mano alle sue labbra e vi pone un piccolo bacio, mi sorride, mi sussurra "Andrè, mi manchi" un sospiro, la sua voce è un soffio, vedo le sue gote infiammarsi per l'imbarazzo della piccola confessione. "Anche tu amore mio, tanto, troppo" rispondo io piano, avvicinandomi di un passo. Posso sentire il soffio caldo del suo respiro, il calore del suo corpo, il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Sospiro, mi allontano, non siamo soli, non posso lasciarmi andare a certe tenerezze, anche se lo vorrei tanto.

"Anna, Marianne, buona notte anche a voi!"

"Buona notte!"

Louis ribatte: "Riposatevi, approfittate di queste due notti che trascorreremo in convento, ne avete davvero bisogno!"

"Si, certo Louis, buona notte caro!"

"Sogni d'oro Marianne!"

Mi metto in disparte, attiro l'attenzione di mio marito, lo chiamo: "André …"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, mi dice: "Andrai da mio padre?"

"Si, vuole parlarmi."

"Vengo con te, voglio sapere cosa ha da dirti!"

"Ma no, Oscar, cosa dici! Non vorrai creare problemi con la madre superiora!"

"E va bene, ma domani mi dirai cosa voleva da te."

"Si, va bene Oscar, a domani!" Prendo la mano di mia moglie, gliela bacio e poi l'accarezzo. Sussurro: " Mi mancherai …"

"Anche tu, André! A domani …"

"A domani, amore mio!"

Louis ed io ci voltiamo, scendiamo le scale per raggiungere il piano sottostante in cui si trovano le nostre stanze.

Mio cognato mi dice: "André torniamo in camera nostra?!"

"Ti raggiungo più tardi Louis: il generale vuole parlarmi."

"Va bene André, ci vediamo dopo!"

Non appena André e Louis vanno via entrano tutti in camera tranne me, vedo arrivare Joséphine, mi si avvicina e dice: "Oscar, tu non entri?"

"Ecco, vi raggiungo dopo."

"Si può sapere dove stai andando?"

"Oh... Joséphine, ehm...ecco...vedi...devo assicurarmi che ... le due ... svaporate non si intrufolino in un letto sbagliato!" Rispondo un poco imbarazzata.

" Cosa! Oscar, cosa intendi fare?"

"Uhm...preparare loro una trappola! Vuoi aiutarmi?!"

"Oscar ... ma... Sorellina, capisco che tu sia preoccupata oltre ad essere gelosa, ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici?! Io trovo impossibile che quelle due sciagurate possano fare un pensiero tanto ardito! Oscar, siamo in un convento e, come se non bastasse, nostro padre e tuo marito dividono la stanza con altri!"

"Joséphine, sii sincera con me ... tu non vorresti andare da Charles?!"

"Ecco ... Oscar, cerco di non pensarci, però ... si, certo che ci andrei!... Se solo fosse in forma mi chiuderei con lui nella toillette della sua stanza, nonostante la presenza di André e Louis! Ahhhh che tormento, che sofferenza! Charles, quanto ti desidero! Ti prego Oscar, non farmici pensare!" Alzo gli occhi al cielo un poco disperata, voglio il mio Charles!

"Ecco ... siccome io voglio dormire tranquilla, ho un piano ben preciso. Allora, mi aiuti o no?!"

"E va bene, almeno così mi distraggo un poco. Dimmi, cosa hai in mente di fare?"

"Devo trovare una suora e chiedere un paio di secchi d'acqua e delle corde! Poi prepariamo una serie di intrecci. Se quelle due aprono la porta della loro stanza avranno di che rinfrescarsi i bollenti spiriti! Ih ih ih …. Joséphine, sorrido al pensiero del bagno freddo che le aspetta!"

Guardo la mia sorellina negli occhi, brillano di una luce accesa, bizzarra. Sarà il fascino della battaglia, il brivido della strategia, in ogni caso ha un sorriso ed una luce …..

"Ih ih ... Non è possibile! Sorellina, sei davvero tremenda! Però, dopo quanto hanno combinato quelle due, in tutta onestà se lo meritano. Anche se dubito che abbiano intenzione di infilarsi nel letto dei nostri uomini! Ah ah ah …"

"Bene! Vedo che concordi con me! Così capiranno che mettersi contro una Jarjayes è pericoloso! Vedrai, userò gli stessi metodi con cui ho domato un reggimento indisciplinato!"

"Davvero Oscar, tu usi questi mezzi con i tuoi uomini per farti obbedire?"

"Solo per impedire loro di commettere sciocchezze! Tipo ... uscire dalle camerate quando sono consegnati..."

"Ah ah ah .. però sorellina, lo sai che mi piacerebbe vederti comandare in caserma?! Prometti che non appena saremo a Parigi mi porterai con te?"

"A fare cosa?"

"Voglio vedere come ti fai rispettare! E poi, mi piacerebbe stare qualche ora in ufficio con te, magari ti aiuto con le tue scartoffie!"

"Non ci posso credere!"

"A cosa?"

"Preferisci stare con me anziché con tuo marito!"

"Beh, se poi non ti dispiace, magari mi presti la tua scrivania e, perché no, anche la tua divisa! Ih ih .."

"Joséphine!"

"Su, scherzavo, non ti arrabbiare! … Dunque, adiamo in missione! Ih ih .."

"Ahh, ti sei decisa finalmente!"

"Ma certo, vengo con te, su sbrighiamoci!"

"Bene!"

Usciamo dalla nostra stanza e dico a mia sorella: "Dobbiamo cercare una suora. Devo preparare uno scherzetto a quelle due sfacciate, che dovranno ricordarselo per tutta la vita. Voglio proprio vedere se avranno ancora voglia di entrare nel letto di mio marito e di nostro padre!"

"Ih ih … Oscar davvero, non ti facevo tanto gelosa!"

"Ti diverte vero sorella?"

"Un poco si. E' un aspetto di te che non conoscevo affatto! .. Oscar, voglio davvero vedere se riuscirai a mettere al loro posto quelle due!"

"Ci puoi giurare Joséphine! Ho messo in riga un reggimento di soldati indisciplinati, avrò la meglio anche su di loro."

"Giuro che mi fai paura Sorellina!" Guardo Oscar, è davvero decisa. E quando si tratta di battersi, lei è sempre in prima linea.

"Joséphine, se Armandina si fosse messa in testa di avere Charles, come avresti reagito?"

"Cosa! Ma sei matta? Charles non mi basta, figurarsi dividerlo con un'altra! E poi, sai cosa ti dico?"

"Cosa … sentiamo …"

"Il mio povero marito è tanto debilitato perché non gli permetto di riposare, quindi non avrebbe nemmeno la forza di guardare un'altra donna!"

"Si, l'ho capito, però se Armandina lo volesse ad ogni costo, tu come reagiresti?"

"Mi presti una pistola? "

"Ahhh lo vedi?! Sei gelosa o sbaglio?"

"Ma certo che sono gelosa! Io amo Charles, ed è mio, di nessun'altra!"

"Quindi mi comprendi?"

"Ma certo, come non potrei! Su sbrighiamoci!"

Scendiamo di sotto, apro piano la porta della foresteria e ci troviamo nel chiostro. Vedo in lontananza una suora camminare, allungo il passo per raggiungerla in fretta.

Sento dei passi alle mie spalle, mi volto, mi vengono incontro due delle donne che ospitiamo nel convento, domando: "Signore, cosa succede, avete bisogno di qualcosa?"

Mia sorella Oscar risponde: "Ehm ... ecco ... scusatemi … suor …"

"Suor Margherita, contessa!"

"Suor Margherita, avete lo stesso nome di nostra madre!"

"Davvero?"

"Si, certo! .. Suor Margherita posso chiedervi una cortesia?"

"Ma certo, in cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Avremmo necessità di avere due secchi d'acqua fredda ed alcune corde. Se non vi è di troppo disturbo!" Faccio la mia richiesta con tono deciso, senza alcuna titubanza, come fosse una cosa normale chiedere queste cose.

"Secchi? Corde? Non vorrei sembrarvi invadente, ma perché di grazia vi servono?"

"Vedete Sorella, la Contessa Giovanna Battista soffre di sonnambulismo ed io vorrei preparare per lei un percorso che la obblighi a non lasciare la foresteria, sapete, non vorrei che si aggirasse per il convento in abiti ecco...inappropriati! E non mi va di chiuderla a chiave! Sarebbe indelicato nei confronti di una donna della sua età."

"Ohhh, ma dite davvero?! Ma certo, avete ragione! ... Mi pare ovvio che non sia consono aggirarsi in abbigliamento intimo per il convento e, tanto meno, sapendo che ci sono degli uomini!"

"Esatto Sorella! Potreste aiutarci?"

"Ma certo, non preoccupatevi, avrete tutto l'occorrente!"

"Veniamo con Voi, così in tre faremo prima!"

Seguiamo suor Margherita, raggiungiamo il pozzo ed attingiamo due secchi di acqua gelata. Nel frattempo la suora ci procura le corde!

"Ecco, ho preso le corde che abbiamo in cantina. Vi serve altro?"

"No, grazie Sorella! Siete stata molto gentile!"

"Bene, se volete vi accompagno."

"Joséphine, dici che ce la facciamo a portare tutto?!"

"Io ... ecco … vedi, mi vergogno, ma non vorrei fare del male al mio piccolo!"

Osservo il ventre delle nostre ospiti e dico: "Forse è il caso che i secchi d'acqua li porti io, magari uno per volta. Voi invece pensate alle corde."

"Oh...Ecco, grazie Sorella! Un secchio posso portarlo, Joséphine tu pensi di farcela con le corde?"

"Si, Oscar, le corde ….. le porto io. Su andiamo, presto, magari la contessa potrebbe già aggirarsi per i corridoi!"

"Si...hai ragione!"

Andiamo alla foresteria, saliamo in silenzio e, arrivate di sopra, poggio a terra il mio secchio.

"Grazie suor Margherita, siete stata molto gentile!" Sussurro a bassa voce per non farci sentire dalle due svaporate.

"Devo informare immediatamente la madre superiora di ciò che sta accadendo!"

"Certo suor Margherita!"

In tutta fretta, mi reco nella stanza del generale, busso.

"Avanti!"

"E' permesso? … Signor Generale sono qui."

"Si, vieni avanti …"

Osservo il generale, ha uno sguardo accigliato, non capisco. Il mio sguardo si posa velocemente prima su Carlo che stringe la mano di suo padre, dopo di che, il generale ed io ci guardiamo ancora.

Il generale avanza di qualche passo e con tono severo mi dice: "André, ti sei chiesto perché ti ho sferrato un calcio sotto il tavolo?"

"Ecco .. Signore, credo di aver capito …"

"Mi fa piacere! …. André, non dimenticare che siamo ospiti di religiose, non voglio chiacchiere e tanto meno scandali! Sono già abbastanza preoccupato per Joséphine, non ti ci mettere anche tu, capito?!"

"Sissignore, avete ragione, Vi prometto che non accadrà più."

"Bene! … Questo vale anche per te Armand!"

"Per me?! Ma Augustin cosa dici?"

"Dico ciò che vedo Armand! Credi che non ti abbia osservato mentre eri al tavolo con la madre superiora?"

"Non ti capisco. Cosa avresti notato, sentiamo?"

"Non facevi altro che guardare Anna! Armand, vuoi che le religiose si accorgano che c'è qualcosa di particolare tra voi due?"

"Augustin, davvero io nemmeno ne sono reso conto …"

"Ovvio! Sei talmente preso da tua moglie che non fai che guardarla. Armand, cerca di resistere, le donne hanno bisogno di riposare, quindi cerchiamo di non dare scandalo in convento."

"Augustin, ti prometto che starò attento, e riguardo a come guardo Anna, non succederà più!"

Carlo con il suo sguardo innocente, mi guarda e ribatte: "Padre, forse non siete più il fidanzato di mia madre? Non la sposerete più? E mio fratello non sarà più vostro figlio?"

Le parole di mio nipote mi mandano fuori di testa e ribatto con tono severo: "Sccc… non dire certe cose, hai capito Carlo?"

"Zio ….."

"Carlo, quelle suore pensano che Armand sia ancora un cardinale …"

Stringo più forte la mano di mio padre, lo guardo negli occhi e domando: " Padre, forse non siete più cardinale?"

"Ecco … io … Carlo … Oh Signore! Com'è tutto così difficile!"

"Armand, tutto questo è soltanto colpa tua!"

"MIA?!"

"Sccc … non gridare! .. Certo, colpa tua! Lo sai che prima ci si sposa e poi … Ohhh …. E' inutile discutere con te, tanto non serve a nulla e, poi, mai avrei immaginato che un giorno il mio fratello cardinale avrebbe messo su famiglia in questo modo!"

"Padre, siete o non siete un cardinale?"

"Ecco … Carlo .. vedi …"

"Sii più deciso con tuo figlio, Armand!"

"Dammi tempo Augustin! Lo sai che non è facile!"

"Lo so Armand, ma tu stai perdendo tempo a sufficienza! Su, sbrigati a rispondere a tuo figlio e attento a ciò che dici! .. Non ce la faccio più, quanti problemi!"

Mio suocero è davvero preoccupato, con tono pacato gli dico: "Signore, vedrete che Carlo non dirà nulla. E' un bambino obbediente e molto intelligente, vero cuginetto?"

"Si, certo! Però Padre, voglio sapere se siete ancora cardinale?!"

Lancio un'occhiata veloce a mio fratello e, con voce soave, cerco di spiegare a mio figlio: "Carlo, lo sarò fin tanto che non avrò sposato tua madre. Ma tu, qui, davanti alle suore non dovrai farne parola. Non devi dire a nessuno che tua madre ed io ci sposeremo."

"Padre, allora non avete cambiato idea, sposerete mia madre!" Rispondo felice, sorridendo.

"Si, certo, ma questo è un nostro segreto."

"Si, Padre, è il nostro segreto!" Dico stringendomi a lui.

André mi guarda e dice: "Signore, se non avete bisogno di me, io vado."

"Si, va pure! … André, sta attento!"

"Tranquillo Signore, non vi darò pensieri!"

"Bene figliolo, buona notte!"

"Buona notte!"

Accompagno prima nella sua stanza la mia fidanzata, con noi naturalmente ci sono sua zia e Armandina.

Siamo dietro la porta, prima di entrare Elena mi dice: "Grazie Victor, siete davvero gentile!"

Guardo la mia fidanzata le bacio la mano e sussurro: "Buona notte Elena, a domani!"

"Buona notte anche a voi, Victor!"

Vedo entrare Elena nella sua stanza, mi volto verso sua zia e dico: " Madame Battista, prego, la vostra stanza è qui accanto, vi auguro di riposare bene!"

"Oh grazie giovanotto!"

Mia sorella, la suora ed io siamo dietro una colonna, quando vediamo madame Battista e Armandina entrare nella loro camera, dico alla religiosa: "Sorella, è lei la donna di cui vi parlavo, è sonnambula!"

"Povera donna! Ma ditemi, cosa fa? Passeggia per i corridoi?"

Joséphine incalza divertita: "Magari sorella! Vedete, madame Battista è alla ricerca di un marito e inconsapevolmente si intrufola nelle stanze degli uomini …"

Mi faccio il segno della croce e scandalizzata sussurro: " Oh Signore! Quindi quelle corde vi servono per legarla al letto?"

"Veramente, mia sorella voleva farlo ma essendo che è una pratica piuttosto cruenta, le ho suggerito di recintare la sua porta."

"In che modo?"

"Ecco, legheremo le corde dalla colonna alla maniglia della porta, in modo che madame Battista non possa oltrepassare …"

"E i secchi?"

"Beh, se questa notte il suo stato di incoscienza la portasse a superare il primo ostacolo, allora un bel bagno freddo non glielo toglierà nessuno!"

"Oh mio Dio!"

"Forse ritenete che mia sorella ed io siamo un tantino cruente?"

"Oh no! Meglio un bel bagno freddo che entrare nella stanza di un uomo e …. Oh Signore, liberate quella povera donna dal demonio! Sono sicura che è posseduta dal maligno!" Dico facendomi nuovamente il segno della croce. "Aspettate, vi aiuto a sistemare i secchi e le corde!"

Oscar sorride e sussurra: "Grazie Sorella, siete davvero gentile!" "Oh, ma io lo faccio in modo che il diavolo si allontani da questo convento. Come avete visto, siamo delle povere religiose indifese!"

Sorrido e penso al mio Charles: certo che se lui fosse nelle facoltà di soddisfarmi, altro che diavolo, avrei scatenato in questo posto tutti i satanassi dell'inferno. Meglio non pensarci, altrimenti sarei capace di metterlo alla prova!

Vedo mia sorella Joséphine sorridere, chissà a cosa starà pensando. Forse a Charles …

Ho lasciato il corridoio dove sono situate le stanze delle donne per recarmi nell'altra ala del convento, attraverso la foresteria, entro nella mia stanza, vedo il soldato Sassoin sdraiato nel suo letto, è tutto preso dalla lettura, mentre il soldato La Salle sta scrivendo una lettera.

Alzo appena lo sguardo dal mio libro e dico: "Gerard, non hai ancora finito?"

"Non ancora Alain …"

"A quanto pare hai un mucchio di cose da raccontare a tua moglie!"

"Tu no, Alain?"

"Non ne hai idea, quante! Ma ho scritto prima di metterci in viaggio, spero che stia bene. Le uniche notizie che abbiamo delle nostre moglie, le abbiamo ricevute quando siamo arrivati alla contea. Adesso non ci resta che fare rientro a Parigi!"

"Mancano ancora almeno tre settimane …"

"Già, tre settimane di marcia, tre settimane di imprevisti e soprattutto tre settimane di indicibile astinenza forzata! Quanto mi manca la mia Sabrina! Io non sono mai stato più di due giorni lontano da una sottana! Ed ora sono settimane che non ….. o mio Dio ….. finirò con l'impazzire! Sabrinaaaa! Ah, ma al nostro rientro mi chiuderò in camera con lei per almeno una settimana!

"Ah ah ah … Alain, a sentirti, sembra che tu manchi da casa chissà da quanto tempo! Ah ah ah …"

"Prendimi pure in giro amico ma io, non ne posso più! … E poi, sono davvero stanco di questa vita, per fortuna che il comandante ci ha assunto presso il suo palazzo."

"Alain, non ti mancherà la divisa?"

"Mancarmi cosa?! Non appena mi sarò congedato la getterò via!"

"Ah ah … Ma cosa dici! Lo sai che la dovremo riconsegnare all'esercito!"

"Già, la prima cosa che ci chiederanno i superiori saranno proprio le nostre divise."

"Mi pare ovvio Alain, con la crisi che sta attraversando il paese, anche nostre divise rattoppate sono di grande utilità!"

Ascolto i discorsi dei due soldati, prendo la mia camicia da notte e mi reco mestamente nella toilette.

Bisbiglio al mio amico: "Gerard, hai visto?!"

"Visto cosa?"

"Il cappellone, sembra atterrito!"

"Forse starà pensando che tra qualche settimana anche lui diverrà un uomo sposato!"

"Dovrebbe esserne felice, anziché avere quella faccia!"

"Alain, mi chiedo se davvero ami quella ragazza …"

"Gerard, credi che sia ancora innamorato del diavolo biondo?"

"E chi lo sa Alain, può darsi …."

La porta della toilette si apre, la nostra conversazione si interrompe, io continuo a leggere il mio libro, Gerard conclude la sua lettera.

Sassoin e La Salle sono presi dalle loro mansioni, mi metto a letto ma non riesco ad addormentarmi, mi sollevo dal cuscino e domando a Sassoin: "Alain …"

"Dite Maggiore!"

"Sei preso dal tuo libro, deve essere interessante …"

"Abbastanza!"

"Alain, ne avresti un altro per me? Sai, non riesco ad addormentarmi, magari mi stanco leggendo …"

Sorrido, poso il mio libro sul letto, mi alzo, prendo la mia borsa dico: "Certo maggiore, ne ho un altro molto più interessante!"

"Davvero Alain? Ti dispiace prestarmelo?"

"Ma certo maggiore!"

Non riesco a credere ciò che ascolto: davvero Alain vuole dare al cappellone uno dei suoi libri indecenti? E' davvero matto!

Vedo l'espressione soddisfatta del mio amico, lo vedo rovistare nella sua borsa, e tira fuori l'altro libro. Glielo porge e dice: "Ecco qua, prego maggiore!"

"Grazie Alain!"

Accendo la candela che è sul comodino accanto al mio letto e, senza guardare la copertina, comincio a sfogliare le pagine del libro, mi sorprendo quando vedo i primi disegni.

Guardo di sottecchi il cappellone, sorrido. A giudicare la sua espressione credo che non ne abbia mai visto uno, forse lui è abituato a vedere solo donne in carne ed ossa! Ih ih …

Non voglio che Sassoin si accorga che sono sorpreso, non voglio che rida di me. Assumo un atteggiamento naturale e continuo a sfogliare con curiosità il libro che mi ha dato. Però, è davvero interessante, mai visto nulla di simile, nemmeno i disegni dedicati alla regina e al conte di Fersen erano tanto spudorati!

Sorrido soddisfatto e domando: "E' di vostro gradimento, maggiore?"

"Moltissimo Alain, grazie! … Ma dimmi, te li sei portati da casa?"

"Ah ah ah … Scusate … certo che no! Li ho acquistati in un piccolo emporio di Trento, proprio quella mattina che fummo arrestati per soccorrere il cardinale e la marchesa!"

"Dimmi Alain, tu ne fai uso frequente?"

"Veramente, solo quando sono in caserma e mi annoio. Però devo ammettere che da quando mi sono sposato non li guardo più. Ho mia moglie con me, non so se mi spiego!"

"Certo, ho capito …"

"Posso farvi una domanda …"

"Dimmi pure …"

"Voi ne fate uso?"

"No! Anzi a dire il vero non ho mai visto un libro così interessante!"

"Dite davvero Maggiore?"

"Vero!"

"Ih ih … Forse, non avete modo di annoiarvi!"

"In che senso Sassoin?"

"Ecco, siete un nobiluomo e penso che le donne non vi manchino!"

"Ne sei davvero convinto Alain?"

"Non è così per caso?"

"Beh … ecco … è inutile mentire! Si … le donne non mi sono mai mancate, però ….. non ho avuto la donna che ho sempre desiderato! …. Ehmm … ma cosa dico!"

Le parole del capellone sono una chiara ammissione, non si è ancora tolto dalla testa il diavolo biondo. E' ovvio che la pensa ancora. Poveretto!

"Maggiore, tra non molto vi sposerete, immagino che non avrete bisogno di altre donne!"

"Già ….. Elena … la mia cara e dolce fidanzata …."

Siamo nei nostri letti, penso che tutte stiano dormendo, almeno credo. Io invece non ci riesco, sono troppo irrequieta, penso al mio Charles e al desiderio che ho di lui.

Mi giro e rigiro ancora, finché mia sorella, con cui divido il letto, sussurra: "Cosa ti succede, non riesci a dormire?"

"Perché, tu ci riesci?"

"Se continui a muoverti nel letto, no!"

"Ecco, adesso è colpa mia!"

"Joséphine, ti prego! Ci stai esasperando. Sei davvero impossibile, irrequieta, agitata. Se Charles non si rimette in forma ci farai impazzire tutte!"

"Si, scusa Marianne ma io non riesco davvero a dormire, debbo alzarmi!"

Sento Oscar che mi dice: "Si può sapere dove stai andando?"

"A prendere una boccata d'aria, qui fa troppo caldo!"

"Ma cosa dici, ma se si sta benissimo!"

"Forse starai bene tu ma non io! … E poi, non posso Oscar? Dobbiamo ancora preoccuparci di essere attaccati dal nemico?"

"Ma no, figurati!"

"Allora, se permetti, io vado."

Marianne ribatte: "Joséphine, non penserai di infilarti nella stanza di tuo marito, spero!"

"Ma dico, Marianne! Credi davvero che io sia tanto sprovveduta? So benissimo che Charles divide la stanza con Louis e André, quindi, anche se lo volessi, non potrei mai intrufolarmi nel suo letto, anche se in tutta onestà vorrei mettere alla prova la sua incredibile malattia!"

"Joséphine, vuoi che ti accompagni?"

"No, preferisco starmene da sola. Faccio una breve passeggiata per il corridoio, magari mi passa l'insonnia!"

Lascio la mia stanza, sorrido all'idea dello scherzetto che mia sorella ha fatto alla Contessa e alla sua cameriera. Certo che Oscar è davvero gelosa!

Mia sorella non dice altro, si infila le ciabatte, indossa la vestaglia e lascia la nostra stanza, Marianne sussurra: "Oscar, davvero ti fidi di Joséphine?"

"No, infatti voglio seguirla, e poi ho una certa questione in sospeso."

"Stai parlando di madame Battista e Armandina?"

"Scc … non voglio che lo sappia Elena! Marianne, cerca di riposare, buona notte!"

"Oscar, il fatto che sorvegli nostra sorella mi rende tranquilla. A domani Oscar!"

"A domani Marianne!"

Mi alzo leggera, infilo una vestaglia sulla mia camicia da notte e lascio la stanza in punta di piedi per non svegliare Anna e Elena che dormono profondamente.

Chiudo delicatamente la porta, il mio sguardo va alla porta accanto, sussurro: " erto che se quella svaporata di Armandina o madame Battista decidessero di fare visita ad André o a mio padre, avranno una bella sorpresa. Le corde che ho collocato fuori dalla porta le faranno inciampare e così si rovesceranno i secchi d'acqua addosso. Vedremo se passerà la voglia ad entrambe di circuire degli uomini sposati!"

Vedo Joséphine, allontanarsi in tutta fretta, che strano, ho l'impressione che abbia una meta ben precisa, meglio non perderla di vista!

Sussurro: "Ma si sta dirigendo verso la foresteria! Allora davvero va a infilarsi nel letto di Charles! .. Non è possibile, qui davvero rischiamo di far esplodere uno scandalo. Meglio che la fermi!"

Allungo il passo, la raggiungo e, prima che si incammini per la foresteria, con tono grave e deciso, dico: "Joséphine, ti ordino di fermati!"

Sento la voce severa di mia sorella alle spalle, sussulto e balbetto: "Co .. co .. cosa ci fai dietro di me? … Se .. Sei venuta a spiarmi?"

"A quanto pare ho fatto bene! Dove stai andando?"

"I .. Io? .. Ma da nessuna parte!"

"Non è vero! Tu stai andando da Charles!"

"Ma cosa dici! Magari fosse così! Ti rammendo che mio marito ha bisogno di riposare e, poi, con lui ci sono André e Louis, dimmi tu come potrei?!"

"E allora dove stai andando? Perché quello è il corridoio che porta alle stanze degli uomini!"

"Uffa! … Oscar, ma perché non mi lasciate tutti in pace?!"

"Impossibile! Joséphine, tu vai a caccia di guai!"

"Ti rammento, Oscar, che qui, chi si è messo sempre nei guai, è il nostro caro zio Armand, che per appartarsi con Anna, prima si è imbattuto nei cinghiali e infine non solo è stato scambiato per un sodomita ma lo hanno anche sbattuto in galera!"

"Sccc … zitta Joséphine, non vogliamo mica svegliare le suore!"

"Oscar, gli alloggi delle religiose si trovano dall'altra parte .."

"Si, è vero, però potrebbero aggirarsi per i corridoi e scoprirci."

"A si! E non ti preoccupa il fatto di aver fatto lo scherzetto a quelle due esaltate?"

"No, perché come tu sai, la madre superiora è informata di ogni cosa. Sa perfettamente che la contessa è sonnambula, e per questo motivo ho sistemato le corde i secchi davanti alla sua porta! Ih ih …"

"Oscar … Oscar … ammettilo, sei davvero gelosa!"

"Non dovrei esserlo?"

"Si, certo, ma fidati di André!"

"Ma io mi fido di lui, è solo che .. che .."

"Che?"

"E se madame Battista volesse andare da nostro padre?"

"Oscar, te l'ho già detto: sia André che nostro padre dormono in compagnia, dimmi, come potrebbero quelle due intrufolarsi in camera loro!"

"Si, hai ragione! Ih ih … Mettila così: se una delle due dovesse uscire dalla loro stanza per un qualsiasi motivo, si faranno un bel bagno, ed io mi sarò vendicata di loro per aver sottratto a mio marito la camicia, e le coullottes di nostro padre! Ih ih …"

"Sorella, non conoscevo questa parte di te, così burlone e ironica!"

"Ih ih … Allora, vuoi dirmi adesso cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ecco … io … nulla!"

"Non è vero parla!"

"Uff … e va bene! .. Volevo farmi prestare un libro da Alain, sai, lui ne ha altri due!"

"Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile! Su, torniamo in camera!"

"E va bene Oscar, hai ragione! Rischiamo davvero di essere buttati fuori dal convento per una mia impellente necessità."

"Davvero ti è così indispensabile?" Chiedo un poco stupita. Mi pare impossibile che una persona non possa stare senza …. Senza ….. ooohhhh …. Povera me! Joséphine mi farà impazzire, ne sono certa! Non che sia cattiva, ma quando fa così …

"Tutti mi prendete in giro per questo, ma io ti giuro che non ce la faccio più!"

"Su … vieni con me sorella, andiamo a dormire!"

"Comincio a sentirmi stanca, meglio riposare."

Sono appena uscita dalla toilette, ho indossato la camicia da notte più bella che ho portato con me in questo viaggio. Dalla borsa prendo la cuffietta di pizzo per raccogliere i capelli, la sistemo per bene, mi guardo allo specchio, sussurro: "Sono soddisfatta, sono sicura che farò colpo sul mio Auguuustin. Impossibile resistermi, sono davvero seducente, però manca ancora qualcosa … qualche goccia del mio profumo ed è fatta!"

Frugo ancora nella mia borsa da viaggio, prendo la bottiglia del profumo, l'apro, verso qualche goccia sulle dita per poi portarle dietro le orecchie. Infilo la vestaglia, altrettanto seducente, mi guardo ancora una volta nello specchio, si decisamente ho un aspetto magnifico, e prendo la direzione della porta.

"Madame Battista, dove state andando?"

"Armandina! Voglio andare da Augustin! Giusto una sbirciatina... magari è sveglio, si sente solo ..."

"Madame, cosa dite! Come potrebbe sentirsi solo se divide la camera con sua eminenza?!"

"Vorrà dire che ammirerò anche sua eminenza! Ih ih ih … Armandina, i due fratelli si assomigliano molto, ma Augustin è molto più affascinante. In ogni caso, sono certa che anche il Cardinale abbia un gran bel fisico, e soprattutto sappia come rendere felice una donna!"

" Già … non c'è che dire! Anche il cardinale è un bell'uomo! … Peccato che siano tutti impegnati e, soprattutto, tanto fedeli!"

"Ma io non mi arrendo, magari è sveglio e, vedendomi, potrebbe fare un pensierino su di me e rimandare la questione in un altro posto, chissà! Ora vado. Armandina...vieni anche tu?!"

" Ecco … veramente … Madame, io ho paura di Madame Soldato …"

"Ma la contessa Jarjayes starà dormendo! Su su ... vieni!"

"Madame, ma io mi sentirei di troppo …"

"Oh ... ho bisogno che tu mi guardi le spalle! Su! Veloce!"

"Devo proprio Madame?"

"Si."

"Come desiderate Madame, ma io temo Madame Soldato, ho paura!"

"Su Armandina, non essere codarda e vieni con me. Questo è un ordine!"

Sussurro a bassa voce, un poco tremante: "Si Madame … ma io ho paura! Madame Soldato ha la spada sempre pronta, il sonno leggero ed un passo felino. Quella sarebbe capace di spuntare fuori all'improvviso e passarmi da parte a parte con la sua spada, o spararmi in pieno petto, o strozzarmi con le sue stesse mani. Quella donna è un vero pericolo per la società, io mi chiedo come faccia quel povero uomo di Andrè a dormirci assieme. E ci ha pure fatto un figlio! Poveretto, lei lo avrà preso con la forza, di sicuro non con la seduzione. Povero ragazzo, per lui ci vorrebbe una vera donna, morbida, formosa, seducente! Proprio come me! Che gli lasci i suoi spazi, gli permetta di utilizzare la sua fantasia ed esprimere al meglio tutte le sue doti!"

"Su coraggio Armandina, fatti coraggio e andiamo!"

Apro piano la porta della stanza, sbircio fuori, non c'è nessuno. Il pianerottolo è molto buio, esco, faccio un passo quando inciampo in qualcosa, poi sento del liquido freddo cadermi addosso. In un tonfo mi ritrovo a terra, bagnata fradicia, con o capelli spettinati e la cuffietta a terra.

"Aaaaahhjhj! Armandiiiiinaaaa!"

"Madame cosa è successo?! … Mi precipito fuori a piedi nudi, quando mi sento inciampare in qualcosa, per poi scivolare su dell'acqua ghiacciata, urlo: "SANTO CIELO! COSA SUCCEDE!"

In un attimo mi ritrovo faccia a terra, con la camicia da notte mezza sollevata, in un lago di acqua fredda!

Sento delle urla, mi sveglio, mi guardo in giro, mia sorella Joséphine, che non riesce a dormire, si alza dal letto e sussurra appena: "Oscar, hai sentito?"

"Certo che si. Joséphine, è accaduto ciò che temevo. Presto, andiamo a vedere!"

"Si, aspetta che indosso la vestaglia!"

"Fa piano, non dobbiamo svegliare le altre!"

Metto i piedi a terra e leggera esco nel corridoio.

Come apro la porta, con una candela in mano, vedo madame Giovanna Battista ed Armandina a terra, fradice. I due cani sono vicini a madame, tutti bagnati, sembrano dei topi! Sorrido soddisfatta!

Joséphine, alle mie spalle, sussurra: "Avevi ragione, sono loro! Ih ih ih …."

"Su presto, avviciniamoci."

"Armandina, questa è una trappola! … Sono sicura che è un'idea di Madame Soldato, come la chiami tu!"

"Certo che è stata lei, chi altri se no?! Quella donna è davvero pericolosa, ve l'avevo detto! Snif …."

Cerco di ricompormi, di alzarmi, ma continuo a scivolare … che quella virago abbia messo del sapone nell'acqua?! Povera me! Ho tutti i capelli incollati al viso, devo avere un aspetto orribile! Sniff …..

Rispondo soddisfatta: "Ih ih ih ... avete ragione Contessa! Ed io ho fatto proprio bene a prendere qualche precauzione! Forse non Vi è ancora chiaro con chi avete a che fare! Se pensavate di scappare sotto al mio naso non avete ancora capito nulla! Io sono un soldato, mica una donnetta qualunque!"

"Non avevo dubbi contessa!"

"Ih ih ih …."

Mi aggiro nuovamente in perlustrazione, suor Margherita mi ha informato di ciò che le contesse Jarjayes hanno detto. Temo che questa notte all'interno del convento possa scoppiare uno scandalo, meglio perlustrare nuovamente il corridoio dove alloggiano le nostre ospiti. Sono in prossimità delle stanze delle mie ospiti quando odo prima un tonfo e poi delle grida. Mi precipito immediatamente!

Vedo arrivare precipitosamente la madre superiora con una candela in mano, e con tono concitato dice: "Contessa, avevate ragione, la nostra ospite è sonnambula! Avete fatto benissimo a prendere questa precauzione, che il Signore ci scansi da uno scandalo e dal maligno!" Dico facendomi il segno della croce.

Sento dei passi leggeri arrivare dietro di me. Sono Marianne e Anna.

Mia sorella mi dice soddisfatta: "Oscar, sei stata geniale!"

"Madre Superiora, mi dispiace che siate stata disturbata!" Dico alla suora che ho davanti a me.

La madre superiora incalza: " Ecco … io … Oh Signore che situazione!"

Mia sorella Joséphine incalza: " Ditemi madame Battista, volevate andare nella camera di mio padre? Ma certo che si, vero madame?"

"Co...cosa...Ecco io ... perdonatemi Sorella!"

Cerco di alzarmi ma inciampo ancora nelle corde che sono a terra! Povera me! Quella donna è davvero impossibile! Ha preparato davvero una trappola impossibile da superare indenne! È davvero pericolosa, il mio Augustin dovrebbe rinchiuderla in un monastero, secondo me è posseduta dal maligno!

Mia sorella Oscar continua: "Madame Battista, volevate andar far visita a mio padre oppure a mio zio il cardinale?!"

"Ma no, cosa dite!"

" Nooo?! Ih ih … Ma davvero?! … Anche tu, Armandina, sei sonnambula? Forse avevi l'intenzione di cercare mio marito?"

"Ecco...io..." Abbasso lo sguardo, non so davvero cosa rispondere!

La madre superiora ribatte a gran voce: " MA QUESTO E' DAVVERO INAUDITO! Contessa Jarjayes, dopo quanto appreso, devo prendere seri provvedimenti! … Madame Battista e tu Armandina, sarò costretta a chiudervi dentro la vostra stanza, sarò io stessa a custodire la chiave! Vi verrò ad aprire all'alba per la preghiera del mattino ma prima dovrete passare per il confessionale del cardinale Jarjayes! Dovete pentirvi, il maligno è in voi! Questo è quanto!"

"Cosa! Il maliiiigno?! NOOOO … Madre cosa dite! AIUUUTOOOO!"

La madre superiora, fuori di se, incalza: "Non capisco cosa abbiate da urlare! TACETE! TORNATE NELLA VOSTRA CAMERA! Tra qualche ora suonerà la campanella per la messa e VOI dovrete essere presenti! Parlerò io stessa con il cardinale, in modo che vi dia delle penitenze esemplari! E adesso dentro, nella vostra stanza!"

"Ma … ecco … Oh cielo che vergogna! Madre, come vi ha appena detto la contessa, io sono sonnambula …"

"Per l'appunto che sono costretta a mettervi sotto chiave. Prego, accomodatevi Contessa Giovanna Battista!"

"Io …"

"Manca poco all'alba, vi prego di non farmi perdere ancora tempo, anch'io ho bisogno di riposare."

"E va bene Badessa, come desiderate, chiudeteci dentro!"

Vedo le due donne entrare mestamente nella loro camera, chiudono la porta, tiro fuori la chiave, la infilo nella serratura e con fare deciso, do la prima e la seconda mandata.

Guardo le contesse e dico: "Per fortuna che mi avete avvisata, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato uno scandalo. Scusatemi, ma è il caso che ciascuno di noi si ritiri nelle proprie stanze!"

Anna sussurra: "Si … certo Madre!"

Guardo mia sorella Joséphine, sorrido soddisfatta!

"Joséphine ... ih ih ...il piano è perfettamente riuscito! Ih ih ih"

"Oscar, sei stata magnifica!"

_**In crociera, Palermo la cattedrale**_

_**André:**_ "Oscar, ti ho cercata dappertutto! Cosa fai tutta sola sul ponte?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco, mi piace guardare l'immensità del mare! … André, non è meraviglioso, guarda!"

_**André:**_ "Si, è molto bello, però, guarda il cielo, è grigio e tira vento. Oscar senti freddo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Un poco si!"

_**André:**_ "Vieni qui… ti abbraccio …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, dove sono gli altri?"

_**André:**_ "Con le Autrici. Ih ih ih …. Non ci crederai ma stanno prendono lezioni di tango!"

_**Oscar: **_"Tango?"

_**André:**_ "Siii! E' un ballo di coppia! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Perché ridi André? Forse è ancora più strano della Volta?"

_**André:**_ "No è che .. Oscar, le lettrici fanno a gara per contendersi una lezione di ballo con il generale! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Mio padre! .. E pensare che le Autrici avevano deciso di scrivere "Avventura," con l'intendo che saremmo stati io e te i protagonisti, non mio padre!"

_**André:**_ "Invece il vero protagonista è diventato tuo padre! … Ih ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Ahi!"

_**Lupen: **_"Scusate Generale, non volevo pestarvi il piede!"

_**Generale: **_"Fa nulla madame Lupen, non siete l'unica ad averlo fatto!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi Lupen, peccato che non glielo hai pestato più forte! Ih ih … "

_**Generale: **_"Uhmmm … sempre lei! Ma è mai possibile che debba perseguitarmi?"

_**Lupen: **_"Suvvia Generale, adesso pensiamo al tango!"

_**Generale: **_"E sia! Spero solamente che la gattaccia non continui a prendermi in giro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, guarda Madame Jarjayes, è così attenta a non perdere di vista suo marito!"

_**Terry: **_ "Già, è tale e quale ad Oscar: gelosa! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Hai visto cosa ha tramato contro madame pom pom?"

_**Terry: **_"Già … non c'è che dire, è davvero gelosa! Ih ih …"

_**Sabrina: **_"Alain, sei davvero un bravo ballerino!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah .. ma cosa dici Sabrina! Sto improvvisando. Ad essere sincero, io non ho mai sentito una musica tanto strana in vita mia."

_**Sabrina: **_"Nemmeno io Alain, però mi piace e mi sto divertendo!"

_**Alain: **_"Sabrina, l'importante è che ti diverta e che non ti stanchi troppo nelle tue condizioni."

_**Sabrina:**_ "Ma no, Alain, sto bene, a parte un poco di mal di schiena di tanto in tanto!"

_**Gerard: **_"Alizée, ti piace ballare?"

_**Alizèe: **_"Molto Gerard, e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi piace questo strano ballo!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, sono tra le tue braccia! Amore, non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto sia felice!"

_**Armand: **_"Anch'io Anna! … Anche se …"

_**Anna: **_"Cos'hai Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, ho il presentimento che le Autrici non mi lasceranno da solo con te, chissà per quanto tempo!"

_**Anna: **_"Non importa Armand, ciò che conta è che rimaniamo insieme e diventi tua moglie!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, che dolce che sei!"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine tesoro, ti va di cimentarti nella danza?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, anch'io vorrei cimentarmi nella danza, ma quella dell'amore!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo, ti prego, non farmi sentire in colpa …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, non voglio che mi chiami JO. Lo sai che te lo concedo solo in intimità!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo … Joséphine .. ma non è colpa mia se non ce la faccio …"

_**Joséphine: **_"A si?! E di chi sarebbe?"

_**Charles: **_"Ma delle Autrici naturalmente!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Però! Riconosco che hai ragione! Aspetta, vado da loro!"

_**Charles: **_"No, aspetta cara, dove vai?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AUTRICI!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Jo, perché quella faccia?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Terry, non ne ho altre! Forse non ti piace?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dici?! Sei molto bella, infatti tuo marito te lo ha dimostrato .."

_**Joséphine: **_"A si?! E in che modo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetti il settimo figlio! Ma ci pensi, quando arriverai a palazzo e i tuoi figli ti vedranno il pancione?! Soprattutto Antony e George .. Ih ih ih .."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ridi pure Aizram, io non rido affatto! Sappi che se quei due sfacciati oseranno prendermi in giro, giuro che non gliela farò passare liscia! Piuttosto, ditemi, quando vi deciderete a lasciarmi giacere con mio marito?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa centriamo noi! Chiedilo a Charles, quando non si sentirà più stanco! Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Debbo riconoscere che mio padre ha ragione: siete due Arpie!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Charles: **_"Jo ti prego, non irritare le Autrici, altrimenti potrebbero rendermi perfino impotente!"

_**Joséphine: **_"NOOO! Sei matto?! Vuoi davvero vedermi morta? E poi, non chiamarmi così, altrimenti sono tentata di saltarti addosso! E tu non ce la fai! Sniff … Charles, meglio che ci uniamo anche noi alle danze di questo strano tango! MUOVITI! Almeno sii vigoroso nel ballo!"

_**Tetide: **_"Australia, Josèphine è proprio fuori di testa!"

_**Australia: **_"Hai ragione Tetide …. Charles fa davvero pena!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Generale, dopo aver ballato con Lupen, adesso dovete concedermi una lezione di tango!"

_**Generale:**_ "Con molto piacere madame Francy! Però, come vedete, io non conosco questa danza!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Non importa, vi insegnerò io! … Su .. seguite i miei passi! ….. Uno … due … e .. tre … Visto che non è difficile?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, il vostro tempo è assai strano."

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Ma no Generale, è una questione di abitudine, null'altro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Comunque Madame, in qualsiasi tempo io mi trovo, sono sempre in un mare di guai."

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ " Carissimo Generale non disperate! Ricordate che siete uno stratega ... Le arpie, per quanto tali, rimangono donzelle, prima o poi faranno un passo falso...ce la farete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ne siete convinta madame?!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Ma certo Generale! Vedrete che prima o poi vi lasceranno tranquillo!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, vi sbagliate madame!M

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Come fate ad esserne tanto sicuro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedete Madame, sono ben sedici mesi che è cominciata la mia avventura, anche se io la chiamerei disavventura. Ho imparato a conoscere bene le Arpie, e vi dirò che tra le due, la più testona è madamigella!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Ih ih … Dite davvero?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si Madame! Pensate che non vuole assolutamente mettere fine alle disavventure della mia famiglia, Madame, naturalmente, l'appoggia in tutto! Quindi come vedete mi sono in una botte di ferro!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Ah ah ah … Generale, a dire il vero a noi lettrici non dispiace, anzi, ci allietate le serate. Voi nemmeno immaginate quanto io mi diverta leggervi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco .. nessuno che si commuove, tutti si divertono! E poi che dire della gattaccia rinsecchita?! Non fa che perseguitarmi …"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Noi vostre ammiratrici vi sosterremo sempre... Nonostante madame Australia Ah ah ah ah ah … Generale, scusatemi se rido ma Australia mi fa divertire tantissimo. Come voi, anche lei, mi mette di buon umore!"

_**Generale:**_ " Incredibile! Adesso anche la gattaccia è diventata famosa!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Ah ah ah …Generale, attendo lo sviluppo della missione, sappiate che sono una vostra affezionata ammiratrice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sccc … vi prego, che non ascolti mia moglie! Non che io non le dia modo, assolutamente! Ma ahimè è molto gelosa!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Lo so generale! Ah ah … Ah dimenticavo Generale, lasciate tranquilla Oscar che con André è in buone mani!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi dite? Ma se quel ragazzo appena ne ha l'occasione non fa che …. Ohhh scusate la mia sfrontatezza madame!"

_**Francy 74 joi:**_ "Ah ah ah… Generale, non credete che abbiano perso fin troppo tempo? Soprattutto vostra figlia! La nostra amata Oscar!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh .. avete ragione …."

_**Dall'altoparlante, la voce del Comandante della nave:**_ "Un attimo di attenzione signori! Ho una comunicazione da fare. A causa del maltempo, dobbiamo cambiare rotta …."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa sta succedendo! …."

_**Comandante: **_"Abbiamo ricevuto un dispaccio che, al largo delle coste, c'è una barca a vela in difficoltà e dobbiamo trarre in salvo i passeggeri. Mi scuso con i signori passeggeri per il ritardo che faremo per arrivare a Palermo.

_**Generale:**_ "Barca a vela! Autrici, cos'è una barca a vela?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' una piccola imbarcazione, guidata da un equipaggio in modo esclusivamente manuale."

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che, nel vostro tempo, nonostante il vostro progresso, alcuni sprovveduti escono in mare con questo tempaccio? Ma dico, sono impazziti o cosa?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, non saprei cosa rispondervi. Effettivamente c'è gente incosciente …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, io direi piuttosto che sono degli squilibrati! Poco fa sono stato sul ponte, ho visto benissimo che imperversa il maltempo! … Andrò dal capitano di questa imbarcazione, voglio affiancarlo nel salvataggio di quegli sciagurati!"

_**Australia: **_" E bravo al vecchio pazzo! Ih ih .."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella rinsecchita, vi assicuro che questo non è il momento."

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo, vai pure vecchio scimunito! Povero comandante, dovrà anche sopportarti!"

_**Generale:**_ " Gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih ih …."

_**Nella cabina di comando**_

_**Generale:**_ "Comandante, sono il Generale Augustin Reynier François de Jarjayes…"

_**Comandante della nave: **_"Piacere di conoscervi Generale, in cosa posso esservi utile?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma prego, sono io che mi metto a vostra disposizione! Avete appena annunciato che dovete soccorrere un'imbarcazione."

_**Comandante della nave: **_"Si Generale! Si trova a due miglia da noi e sono in difficoltà. Il mare è minaccioso, se non interveniamo l'equipaggio di quella piccola imbarcazione rischia la vita."

_**Generale:**_ "Incoscienti! … Presto Comandante, andiamo a soccorrerli!"

_**Generale:**_ "Comandante, manca ancora molto per raggiungere i naufraghi?"

_**Comandante: **_"No, ci siamo quasi! ….. Comandante di bordo …"

_**Comandante di bordo: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Comandante: **_"Date l'ordine all'equipaggio di sganciare la scialuppa di salvataggio."

_**Comandante di bordo: **_"Sissignore, agli ordini!"

_**Capitano: **_"Generale Jarjayes, che ne direste di raggiungere il ponte?! Voglio verificare di persona la manovra di salvataggio!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo comandante, andiamo! E poi, desidero guardare in faccia questi incoscienti!"

_**La nave raggiunge una certa distanza la piccola imbarcazione, vedo l'equipaggio della nave da crociera avvicinarsi ai naufraghi.**_

_**Comandante: **_"Generale Jarjayes, prego, guardate anche voi con il binocolo."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie comandante!"

_**Gerard: **_"Ehi Alain, guarda il generale!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Però, chi l'avrebbe detto che sarebbe stato anche un ottimo marinaio! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio, il vecchio scimunito è l'uomo dalle mille risorse! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Australia, meglio che non ti faccia sentire dal generale!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih .. Lupen, a prescindere gli epiteti che io e il vecchiaccio ci lanciamo, non possiamo fare a meno l'uno dell'altro! Ih ih .. altrimenti chi chiamerei vecchio scimunito?! Però, peccato che non è affogato nella piscina! Sai, l'ho chiesto tante volte alle Autrici di farlo ma nulla! Soprattutto Aizram non me lo permette. Vedessi come lo difende!"

_**Lupen: **_"Mi pare ovvio che lo difende, senza di lui non rideremmo così tento. Sai che serate noiose che passeremmo? Soprattutto adesso che l'autunno è alle porte!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih .. Io vivevo bene anche prima, però debbo ammettere che con lo scimunito trascorro le serate in allegria!"

_**Katia: **_" Australia siete davvero tremenda!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie Katia! E poi, mi diverto un mondo con il vecchiaccio! Ih ih …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, guarda tuo padre, ha affiancato il comandante della nave per il salvataggio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Già … mio padre è un vero soldato!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, i naufraghi sono in salvo, stanno tornando."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, comincia a dire una preghiera per loro."

_**Armand: **_"Non ti capisco …."

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, una bella ramanzina non gliela toglierà nessuno."

_**Comandante: **_"Generale, con il cannocchiale riesco a vedere che sono in tre ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Sciagurati!"

_**Comandante: **_"Leonardo …"

_**Leonardo: **_"Si comandante!"

_**Comandante: **_"Assicurati che la scaletta sia ben posizionata."

_**Leonardo: **_"Agli ordini signore!"

_**Comandante: **_"Eccoli stanno salendo! …. E' un uomo in compagnia di due donne …."

_**Generale:**_ "Che incosciente! Portare con se due donzelle e non essere in grado di salvaguardare nemmeno se stesso!"

_**Comandante: **_"Avete ragione Generale. Purtroppo non è un caso isolato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Immagino Capitano, i pazzi abbondano. Ne so qualcosa!"

_**Comandante: **_"Su.. presto … equipaggio di bordo portate delle coperte, i naufraghi sono bagnati e infreddoliti!"

_**Comandante di bordo: **_"Agli ordini comandante!"

_**Generale:**_ "Monsieur, siete uno sprovveduto! Uscire con un simile tempo con un 'mbarcazione tanto piccola e inefficiente e per di più con due dame!"

_**Figlia: **_"Mamma, ma quest'uomo da quale tempo arriva?"

_**Madre: **_"Non lo so cara …"

_**Figlia: **_"Ma lo hai sentito?! Ci ha chiamato dame …"

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle prego, accomodatevi da questa parte!"

_**Figlia: **_"Ssssi …. Ma voi … da quale tempo siete arrivato? Forse siete un marziano?"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa? Veramente io vengo da Parigi e non sapevo che nella vostra Italia esistesse una città marziana!"

_**Figlia: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Emm .. Generale venite con me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, ho forse detto qualcosa che non dovevo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco, ve lo spiegherò dopo, adesso venite con noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento, prima devo dire un'ultima cosa a questo sprovveduto! Monsieur, spero che non mettiate più a repentaglio la vita delle donzelle! Se volete suicidarvi fatelo da solo!"

_**Naufrago: **_"Avete ragione signore! Ma vi giuro che non era mia intenzione mettere in pericolo la vita di mia moglie e di mia figlia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ricordare monsieur, vostra moglie e vostra figlia dovete proteggerle, non metterle in pericolo!"

_**Naufrago: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi parlate come se foste un militare …"

_**Naufrago: **_"Infatti sono il sergente Catania, anche voi avete tutta l'aria di essere un militare."

_**Generale:**_ "Sono il generale Augustin François Reynier de Jarjayes."

_**Naufrago: **_"Siete francese?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, sono francese! Piuttosto dovreste ringraziare il capitano di questa imbarcazione per avervi tratto in salvo!"

_**Naufrago: **_"Grazie comandante! Senza il vostro aiuto, adesso saremmo tutti in fondo al mare."

_**Comandante: **_" Sergente, ho fatto il mio dovere. Ma la prossima volta siate responsabile!"

_**Naufrago: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Comandante: **_" Il mio equipaggio vi accompagnerà dal medico di bordo, andate con loro!"

_**Naufrago: **_" Grazie ancora comandante!"

_**Comandante: **_"Generale Jarjayes, devo consegnarle questa lettera. Mi è giunta quando abbiamo attraccato al porto di Napoli. Ecco tenete. Adesso scusatemi, il dovere mi chiama, con permesso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego comandante!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che strano, sulla busta non c'è il mittente, chissà chi l'ha mandata?! ….. Ohhhh …. Non è possibile!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, chi ve la manda?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sccc … Oscar, ti prego non farti sentire da tua madre!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non capisco Padre, cosa vi succede? E poi, mia madre è con le Autrici e le nostre ospiti! Padre, ho il sospetto che ve l'abbia mandata l'ennesima ammiratrice, non è vero?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco … io non so se questa dama mi ammira, però … Però, sulla busta c'è il suo nome e …."

_**Oscar: **_"E?! Su avanti, parlate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un cuore …"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa! Fate un po' vedere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Oscar, cosa fai?!

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, se non avete nulla da nascondere, perché non me la dovreste mostrare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh… non hai tutti i torti. E va bene, ecco, guarda!"

_**Oscar: **_"Qui c'è scritto il nome della dama: Perla Margot. E ci ha disegnato un cuore rosso! Padre, ho la sensazione che anche questa dama vi corteggi come madame pom pom!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dici Oscar?! E poi la dama in questione appartiene al tempo delle Arpie e, per di più, non è nemmeno italiana. Mi pare che sia sud americana!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, ho la sensazione che presto la incontrerete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti prego Oscar, non farti sentire da tua madre, altrimenti potrebbe vendicarsi non appena tornerò a palazzo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vendicarsi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, mandandomi in bianco!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre! Mi sembra di ascoltare Joséphine!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmm .. Suvvia Oscar, ormai sei una donna sposata e certe cose le comprendi! … Scccc … sta arrivando tua madre con le altre dame. Ti prego, taci."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, cosa ti succede? Perché hai quell'aria furtiva?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dici Marguerite, io non ho nulla da nascondere! .. Emm .. Madame Tetide, Madame Lupen e voi mia cara madamigella Australia, su, ditemi, vi è piaciuto il capitolo che le Arpie hanno pubblicato?"

_**Australia: **_"Cosa! Possibile che il vecchiaccio sia così affabile con me? Hai forse la febbre? Deliri?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non vedo perché non dovrei esserlo gattaccia rinsecchita! Voi siete tanto simpatica! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ti senti davvero bene caro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo Marguerite, benissimo!... Su avanti cosa avete da dirmi?"

_**Katia:**_ "Se non vi dispiace amiche mie, voglio essere la prima a interloquire con il nostro generale!"

_**Tetide: **_"A te l'onore Katia, prego!"

_**Katia: **_"Generale, devo farvi i miei complimenti …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non capisco Madame, a cosa alludete?"

_**Katia: **_"Al fatto che poverini siete finiti nuovamente in un convento!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Katia, purtroppo non ci sono alternative. Durante l'attraversata delle Alpi si riesce a trovare ben pochi rifugi, quindi siamo costretti ad accontentarci di ciò che troviamo. In questo caso un convento e per di più gestito da suore! Povero me, chissà cos'altro accadrà!"

_**Katia: **_"Capisco Generale, ma siate ottimista! E poi, voglio domandarvi, ma cosa avrà fatto il povero André per fargli quelle occhiatacce?"

_**André: **_"Occhiatacce Madame?! Veramente mio suocero mi ha dato un calcio negli stinchi. Sento ancora dolore!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa! Ma Padre, si può sapere perché lo avete fatto?"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, tuo marito oltre che aveva gli occhi da pesce lesso, ti ha anche accarezzato la mano!"

_**Oscar: **_"E allora?"

_**Generale:**_ "Voglio ricordare a VOI due che ci troviamo all'interno di un convento. Non voglio problemi, chiaro?! Anche se dopo quanto appena accaduto, prevedo un rapporto da parte della madre superiora."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi riferite a quelle due pazze?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, a loro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih … Padre, di quelle due svaporate meglio riparlarne nel prossimo capitolo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "E sia! Abbiamo già tanto di cui discutere!"

_**Simona:**_ "Buongiorno Generale! Come state?"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene Madame, e voi? E' tanto che non mi onorate della vostra presenza!"

_**Simona: **_"Perdonate la latitanza ma anche se in ferie non riuscivo a dedicarvi il tempo necessario e non volevo lasciare un commento frettoloso. "

_**Generale:**_ "L'importante Madame è che vi abbia rivista. Ma ditemi vi siete forse imbarcata dal porto di Napoli?"

_**Simona: **_"Si, Generale, e appena ho saputo della presenza della "truppa" sono venuta qui a cercarvi!"

_**Generale: **_" Ma che onore Madame!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale che dire, siete come al solito un ottimo stratega e da quando urlate di meno ed avete capito che dovete lasciare tranquilli gli sposini mi siete sempre più simpatico. Avete preso la decisione più giusta con la Banda Bassotti e questo Vi ha ripagato, adesso sarete tutti più al sicuro.

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non dimenticate che sono uno stratega! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Marchesa Anna come state? Siete sempre così morigerata ed attenta che quasi ci si dimentica di Voi ma la gravidanza avanza, spero Vi stiate rimettendo in forze."

_**Anna: **_"Si, grazie Madame, sto meglio. Non capisco perché il dottore abbia detto al mio caro Armand di non giacere con me per ben quattro settimane?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih .. Anna, è un'idea di Aizram, non del dottore!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, siete un'Arpia!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Marianne e Louis complimenti, siete la coppia che più sta aiutando a mantenere la calma ed i piedi per terra. Marianne ha evidentemente ereditato la diplomazia di Madame Marguerite e la sua presenza serve molto sia a calmare Jo che ad accudire Oscar che non ha ancora ben capito a cosa sta andando incontro."

_**Marianne: **_"Faccio del mio meglio Madame!"

_**Simona: **_" Louis da uomo di affari stai diventando un perfetto gentiluomo abile anche nel difendere la propria famiglia, questo viaggio ti sta indubbiamente giovando anche dal punto di vista fisico, mi sembri decisamente più tonico ed in forma dovrai farti confezionare dei nuovi abiti al ritorno a casa!"

_**Louis: **_"Grazie per il complimento madame Simona!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Emm .. Generale.."

_**Generale:**_ "Prego madame Lupen, dite pure!"

_**Lupen: **_"Scusate se disturbo la nostra conversazione, però ho qualcosa da dirvi."

_**Generale:**_ "Prego madame!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Terry, tutte si contendono i nostri eroi!"

_**Terry: **_"Già! Ascoltiamo cosa dicono le nostre lettrici!"

_**Lupen: **_"E così vi siete ritrovati tutti quanti in un convento, stavolta però di suore e a rimetterci è stato vostro fratello Cardinale…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih .. già … Ih ih … Armand, su a lavoro! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Ti diverti vero Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio, caro fratello! E poi non sai cosa ti aspetta a palazzo con la buona nanny che si prenderà cura di tua moglie! Ah ah ah .."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Su su .. astinenza fratello, astinenza! Almeno fino al giorno delle tue nozze! Ih ih … vero Arpie?"

_**Terry: **_" E chi lo sa Generale! Voi lo sapete che Aizram ed io decidiamo al momento! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_" Povero me!"

_**Simona: "**_Tornando a noi, come ha detto madame Lupen alla fine siete finiti nell'ennesimo convento ma stavolta di suore! Povero Alain! E povero ex Cardinale, costretto ad indossare di nuovo i panni del prelato... però caro Armand non disperate, basterà non confessare nessuno per non incorrere in peccato mortale, per il resto ... qualche Messa non potrà farvi male, anzi così anche la vostra nipote primogenita sarà obbligata ad assistere alle funzioni ed alle Vostre omelie."

_**Armand: **_"Forse, l'unica nota positiva è proprio questa: Trascinare mia nipote in chiesa a pregare. E dopo quanto successo, non solo lei!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su Armand, per il momento ti potrai distrarre con dire messa e pregare tutto il giorno, anche se tu avresti preferito stare accanto alla tua Anna! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego madame Lupen, non siate dispettosa come mio fratello!"

_**Lupen: **_"Coraggio Armand, vedrai che queste settimane passeranno in fretta!

_**Armand: **_" Ne dubito madame!"

_**Lupen: **_ "Meglio! Così, noi lettrici possiamo allietarci dai capitoli tanto prolissi! Comunque Generale, credo che questo soggiorno sarà molto animato, visto che la vostra " truppa " ne combina sempre di tutti i colori!Ah ah ah ha Bene adesso godiamoci la crociera, le autrici vi stanno portando in posti davvero incantevoli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dopo essere sbarcati a Palermo, stasera ci sarà la serata di gala, mi raccomando, tutti in abiti eleganti!"

_**Australia: **_"Uaoo che bello!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si certo sarebbe tutto più bello se il mio Charles funzionasse!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grunt .. siete davvero cattivi!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Joséphin, in tutta onestà, credo che il convento era quello che ci voleva proprio."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Sing .. Madame, vi prego non infierite! .. Voi non potete nemmeno immaginare quando io stia soffrendo! Sing … il mio povero marito non funziona più! Povera me, mai avrei pensato che Charles si riducesse in questo modo!"

_**Charles: **_"Mi dispiace cara, io sono …."

_**Tetide: **_"Charles, è il momento che tua moglie si ridimensioni, è troppo esuberante! Basta vederti come sei ridotto che pena!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Madame Tetide, tutti voi non fate che ripetermi che è solo colpa mia se Charles è sfinito, però anche mio padre ha la sua parte di colpa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io figliola?"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Si voi! Lo sottoponete a duri allenamenti! E come se non bastasse gli fate fare i turni di guardia."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … figliola in compenso tuo marito non solo è dimagrito ma è diventato più attraente! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Riconosco che avete ragione ma non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! E poi, proprio perché è diventato più bello, io non riesco a resistere! … Sniff …."

_**Tetide: **_"Comunque Generale, adesso dovranno darsi tutti una bella calmata.. o no?"

_**Generale: **_"Credo che vi sarete ricreduta leggendo il nuovo capitolo madame Tetide. Come avete visto, qui non si calma nessuno!"

_**Simona:**_ "Un momento! A tal proposito anch'io ho da dire qualcosa. Caro Charles come stai? Mi permetto un tono confidenziale perché potresti essere mio coetaneo e... mio paziente?"

_**Charles:**_ "Madame, forse voi … volete dire che pur essendo una donna siete un medico?"

_**Simona:**_ "E anche se fosse?! Forse Oscar essendo donna, non è un colonnello dell'esercito?!"

_**Charles:**_ "Ecco .. si .. però … Oh scusatemi, non volevo essere offensivo. Beh, avendo a che fare con la famiglia di mia moglie, debbo abituarmi a tutto, anche a donne ….. medico."

_**Simona:**_ "Tranquillo Charles! Dunque, come dicevo, sei davvero così spossato o fingi per evitate Josephine flagello di Dio (come la chiama Australia)? Effettivamente tj capisco, ultimamente le Arpie si sono un po' accanite su di te non potendo colpire direttamente la tua focosa sposa per rispetto della creatura che porta in grembo. Anche la ferita al polpaccio ti mancava! Coraggio, un paio di buone medicazioni, qualche infuso miracoloso delle suorine ed un paio di pasti come si deve e tornerai quello di prima, a proposito non angustiarti per la reazione di Jo per lei sei ancora tu l'unico ed il solo."

_**Charles: **_"Lo spero Madame! Ma temo che si stanchi ad aspettarmi …"

_**Joséphine: **_"CHARLES! Ma dico, sei impazzito o cosa!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo .. Joséphine, tu .. tu … hai ascoltato?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo che ho ascoltato! Charles, mettiti bene in testa che voglio SOLO te! Quindi, fa presto a riprenderti, altrimenti sarò costretta a .. a .."

_**Charles: **_"A cosa cara?"

_**Joséphine: **_"A forzarti un poco la mano. Non so se mi spiego?!"

_**Charles: **_"Sssi ..si cara, ti sei spiegata be .. benissimo …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Meglio!"

_**Simona:**_ " Josephine a noi, va bene il disturbo ormonale dovuto alla gravidanza ma qui stai davvero esagerando! Piagnucoli in continuazione come se fossi affetta dal morbo di Rosalie e non dai pace a nessuno per via delle voglie! Te lo dissi già una volta, sposta l'attenzione o non ti passa più (ed a noi con te!)

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma come Madame, Vi pare poco quello che mi sta accadendo?! Io non ce la faccio più!"

_**Simona:**_ "Pensa ad altro, ecco focalizzati su come rendere pan per focaccia a madame pom pom ed Armandina, sembra che il tuo primo approccio sia stato utile ma non risolutivo. Sei stata bravissima in questo nuovo ruolo in cui puoi primeggiare, la strategia deve essere un dono di famiglia! Potresti chiedere a Marianne di farti da "spalla" e neutralizzare le due... assatanate. In questo campo sei sicuramente più pronta e preparata della tua sorellina."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih ih …. Immagino che abbiate appena letto " La vendetta di Oscar!" Ih ih … Madame è tutto a posto: le due assatanate hanno avuto ciò che meritavano! Ah ah ah .."

_**Simona:**_ "Ah ah .. Si, certo! Però attenta Jo che il tuo povero marito potrebbe fraintendere il tuo atteggiamento e pensare che tu ti stia "guardando" intorno, se penserà di non essere più nei tuoi pensieri od all'altezza delle tue aspettative potrebbe demoralizzarsi a tal punto da non riuscire a soddisfarti."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma no Madame! Come gli ho appena detto, lui è il mio UNICO uomo. Quindi che si dia una mossa a riprendersi, altrimenti sarò costretta prima o poi ad entrare nella sua stanza e possederlo, anche contro la sua volontà!"

_**Generale: **_"Povero me, che figlia, che figlia!"

_**Australia: **_" Ih ih … Generalone, possibile che tu stia sempre a lamentarti?!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia vi prego, non dite eresie!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchiaccio, voglio parlare con Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella Australia, spero che siate clemente con un povero ex prelato."

_**Australia: **_" Si, come vuoi! Ih ih … ma guarda che fortuna (o no! ihihih) il nostro armand.. e diventato la carta jolly per poter soggiornare... in un monastero! Ahahahahah le risate si sprecano .. ehm, fratello! Ihihhihi ste arpie te l'hanno fatta ancora una volta, vero?"

_**Armand: **_"Già le Autrici! Sarò costretto a indossare nuovamente la tonaca …."

_**Australia: **_"Però … dai, pensa che almeno avrete un tetto sulla testa, cibo caldo in pancia... e una benedizione che durerà fino alla reggia! Ahahah messa alle cinque di mattina... per non so quante volte al giorno... "

_**Armand: **_"Tre volte al giorno e, in più, dovrò recitare le preghiere di raccoglimento dopo il tramonto!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih .. Su forza Armand! In fondo sei stato un prete, e quindi hai un certo allenamento! Ih ih … e solo gli uomini saranno presenti cosi presto! Oooh, povero tesoruccio mio! Pure le levatacce ti fanno fare... ma managgia, rivedendo quel che successe l'ultima volta... ihhihi... accetta il consiglio: nascondi tutto il nascondibile! Non si sa mai... non solo dalle sorelle... ma da Jo flagello di dio soprattutto!"

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella Australia, come avete letto, io non ho nascosto nulla, anzi, mi sono deliziato della mia scabrosa lettura e ho prestato un libro anche al cappellone! A proposito Maggiore, vi è piaciuto? Ih ih …"

_**Girodelle: **_"Moltissimo Alain, poi dovrai prestarmi anche l'altro!"

_**Alain: **_"Generale, visto che successo? A proposito, è di vostro gradimento il libro che vi ho regalato? L'avete letto tutto?"

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm .. zitto Sassoin! Quante volte debbo dirti di non parlare di certe cose in presenza di mia moglie?!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Marguerite non ci sente, sta chiacchierando con madame Marianne!"

_**Generale: **_" Sassoin, vedi di riprenderti il libro da mia figlia. Non è possibile che debba deliziarsi di certe letture!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, siete un insensibile! Mio marito non vuole funzionare ed io devo pur sopravvivere in qualche modo."

_**Australia: **_"Heheh sta poveretta...ormai l ha capito o meglio scoperto che Charles la sta ...ehm, evitando con le buone... e adesso! Chi la sente? La furia della moglie...sarà funesta e ... implacabile! Si si! Queste erbe ... cercatele... e se non le trovate .. coltivatele! inventatele! Qualsiasi cosa... cosi la tenete buona!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella Australia, ci penserò io non appena prenderemo alloggia in una locanda. Vedrete, mia nipote non avrà di che lamentarsi con suo marito, e tutti noi staremo più tranquilli!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Davvero zio, ci aiuterete?"

_**Armand: **_"Cero Joséphine, ma tu abbi un poco di pazienza!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry il nostro cardinale è un tutto fare!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Ahahah e comunque, sono d'accordo con Jo: parlare a Elena non farebbe che bene... che puritana che siete, Marianne e Oscar.. uff! A volte sembrate proprio... suorine di chiesa! E che e? Smolliamoci un attimo, vi pare?"

_**Marianne: **_"Madamigella, capisco che la fanciulla vada istruita, ma con molto tatto, non con i modi, parole e i disegnini sconci di nostra sorella!"

_**Australia: **_" Comunque ... scusate.. ma che è successo a Victorino? E' momentaneamente morto? C'è ancora?"

_**Girodelle: **_"Madamigella, in una sola notte al convento è successo di tutto, come avrebbero potuto le Autrici dedicarmi un poco di spazio? Impossibile! Ma vi assicuro che non appena la situazione sarà tornata sotto controllo, darò un bacio alla mia dolce fidanzata."

_**Generale: **_"Calmati Victor, e vedi non esporti troppo. Ricordati che Elena è sotto la mia responsabilità!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"E la mia geneeeerale …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Battista, e di voi chi risponde?"

_**Simona:**_ " Suvvia madame pom pom, voi siete talmente comica! … Girodelle, ... sta passando lo sbandamento per il Comandante? Riesci a mettere finalmente una pietra sopra a questa infatuazione? C'è la contessina che ti adora e pende dalle tue labbra (letteralmente se la baciassi un po' più spesso) ha anche una certa predisposizione ad attività meno... femminili proprio come piace a te. Istruiscila, insegnale la scherma ed a cavalcare da soldato, passa più tempo con lei ora che siete in numero più che sufficiente per una scorta e vedrai che quel sentimento che hai sentito a Collegno tornerà a farsi sentire più intenso di prima."

_**Girodelle: **_"Madame, come ho già accennato, credo che le Autrici, mi permetteranno di trascorrere del tempo con Elena. Riguardo ai miei sentimenti per il mio comandante, beh …. Ce la sto mettendo tutta … non è facile dimenticare qualcuno che si è amato così tanto!"

_**Alain:**_ "Hai ragione cappellone, come darti torto! Sapessi quanto io ho sofferto per possedere la mia Sabrina!"

_**Gerard: **_"Ah ah … Alain stai scherzando?! Ma se l'hai conosciuta e sposata in meno di una settimana!"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard, lo sai che io non sono abituato ad aspettare. Per me è stata un'eternità!"

_**Simona:**_ "Alain, Gerard... siete davvero degli ottimi soldati ed amici, vorrei farvi tornare dalle vostre consorti al più presto perché ve lo meritate ma al contempo vorrei che queste avventure non finissero!"

_**Alain: **_"Tranquilla Madame, le nostre avventure non finiranno certo a palazzo Jarjayes!"

_**Gerard: **_"E nemmeno con la nascita di della piccola Sophie!"

_**Aizram: **_" Zitto Gerard, deve essere una sorpresa!"

_**Gerard: **_"Agli ordini Autrice! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Alain, Gerard magari le Autrici vi possono aiutare nel siparietto? Su... siate magnanime, i ragazzi se lo meritano."

_**Gerard: **_" Ma le nostre mogli sono con noi …"

_**Simona: **_"Davvero?!"

_**Alain: **_"Si, sono negli alloggi a prepararsi. Tra non molto sbarcheremo a Palermo."

_**Simona: **_"Bene, mi fa piacere."

_**Terry: **_"Che non si dica di noi che siamo delle Arpie! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Contessina Elena tutto a posto? I discorsi di Josephine ti hanno un pochino preoccupata vero? Ma non ti preoccupare, lascia fare al tuo fidanzato (che nell'arte amatoria è più preparato che in quella militare) e vedrai che andrà tutto bene."

_**Elena: **_"Ohhh Madame … così mi mettete in imbarazzo!"

_**Simona:**_ "Suvvia Elena, sei anche meno ingenua di quello che sembra e fai bene a tenere d'occhio tua zia e la sua cameriera!"

_**Elena: **_"Mia zia! Mia zia non fa altro che parlare di se! Che vergogna!"

_**Simona:**_ " Avete ragione mia cara, è davvero vergognoso! Ih ih …. Generale, non abbassate la guardia, perché la minaccia dall'interno e tutt'altro che esaurita e le due affamate sono ancora un problema."

_**Generale: **_"Oh Madame …. Ecco .. mia moglie non ci ascolta, è in compagnia delle figlie! Madame, quella pazza, mi ha confessato di amarmi!"

_**Simona: **_"Si si ho letto! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Sccc… meglio rimandare i commenti alla prossima volta! Oddio che guaio, se solo lo venisse a sapere Marguerite!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale, non ho capito lo scatto contro André, non ha fatto nulla di sconveniente e si prodiga di attenzioni verso Oscar come ha sempre fatto. Forse vi danno fastidio gli sguardi innamorati? Se la loro identità fosse segreta non avrei nulla da obiettare ma sono una coppia ufficiale con tanto di prole in arrivo, uno sguardo languido ed una carezza innocente non saranno certo fonte di scandalo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, quei due sembrano innocui e innocenti ma non è così. Vi assicuro che non perdono occasione per … per rimanere soli!"

_**Lupen: **_"Mi pare ovvio Generale, si sono sposati da poco!"

_**Australia: **_"Ben detto Lupen. Vecchiaccio lo vedi?! Tutti che non ti danno ragione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete, donzella da strapazzo!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahahah capperi, ci sono (purtroppo per Marguerite e il generale e Oscar!) ancora madame pom pom e la altra svaporata suicida e queste dannate bestiacce... ma fatemi capire? Com'è che questi due esseri sono dentro al convento? Troppo viziate queste...cose urlanti! ihihihih comunque intelligenti le ..suorette, eh? Mica stupide... sfruttano i nostri uomini per ...rifare tutto il convento fra un po' ... che mente, che stratega questa ..Madre Superiora...che ha letteralmente rovinato il viaggio al nostro caro Armand! Certo che tu, vecchiaccio del malaugurio... l'hai pensata alla grande... vabbeeeeeeeeee, sono d'accordo che c'erano poche altre alternative! Ma ammettilo: ti sei divertito alle spalle del tuo fratellino, eh?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, una volta tanto debbo darvi ragione! Ah ah ah ah… mi sto davvero divertendo con mio fratello! Ah ah ah…"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihihi come noi, d'altronde! Ahaha almeno te lo dico in faccia, ex cardinale papato! Sai, mentre leggevo pensavo... chissà se Armand si ricorda ancora le parole della messa etc?"

_**Armand: **_"Uhmm .. spero che le Autrici non mi riservino qualche figuraccia!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_" Ho qualche dubbio!"

_**Australia: **_ "Ihihihi comunque tuo figlio è veramente un...mito! Cioè, una peste... cioè... insomma... dipende dalle situazioni! Ma ha na lingua sciolta come... sua cugina Jo! hihihihihi dovreste imbavagliarlo...giusto per non far morire di crepacuore queste suorine di cuore...che si son sciolte davanti al pio ed eterno (ahahah) cardinale Jarjayes...si si, pure io ho grande fiducia in lui! Come no! Ahahah!"

_**Simona:**_ "A tal proposito... come ha già detto Australia, attento a Carletto ed alla sua lingua lunga, si sa che i bambini sono la "bocca della verità" ma qui rischiate di essere cacciati fuori dalle suorine …"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, hai sentito?! Anche la gattaccia mi da ragione: tuo figlio ha bisogno dei migliori precettori per essere educato."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, mio figlio è un bravo bambino, l'unico problema è che deve imparare a parlare meno."

_**Generale: **_"E ti pare poco?! Armand, di questo passo ci troveremo in un mucchio di guai."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Simona:**_ " Arpie dite la verità, non è un caso la Badessa ha nome Gertrude... vero?"

_**Terry: **_"Veramente, il nome glielo ha dato Aizram …"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, credo sia un nome appropriato alle circostanze e poi, alzi la mano chi a scuola non ha studiato i promessi sposi! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Vabbe! Vediamo che combinerete nel prossimo capitolo... intanto...evviva! Son riuscita finalmente nel mio intento! Hihihi ahahahah una spinta... o meglio...giusto uno 'scivolamento TOTALMENTE INVOLONTARIO DEL MIO GOMITO... E purtroppo (come no! ihih) Il vecchiaccio e finito in piscina... beh, aveva caldo mi era sembrato di capire... o sbaglio? no?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia del male augurio! Siete davvero dispettosa! Io lo sapevo che l'avevate fatto di proposito!"

_**Australia: **_" Ohhh sorry allora! Ahahahah su, su, che almeno risparmi l'acqua della doccia per lavarti.. che l'ammollo già l'hai fatto! Ehehhe meraviglia di avventura...ihihhi"

_**Generale: **_" Donzella siete davvero insopportabile!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie vecchio pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie per cosa?"

_**Australia: **_"Per avermi dato della donzella non della gattaccia rinsecchita! Ah ah ah…"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, sono contenta che la Banda Bassotti si sia rivelata utile, infondo sono brave persone e se come ribelli erano un po'... "esilaranti" come scorta li vedo molto meglio... più nel ruolo ecco. Sarà anche perché hanno una guida ferma e sicura come Voi e Vostra figlia.

Non c'è niente da fare... ovunque andiate e qualunque cosa facciate avrete sempre una "famiglia" numerosa! Se anche la Banda Bassotti vorrà rimanere al Vostro servizio... non basteranno le stanze del Palazzo."

_**Riccardo: **_"Signora Simona, sinceramente a me non dispiacerebbe lavorare presso il palazzo del generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa! Ma come, vuoi venire con noi a Parigi?"

_**Riccardo: **_"No no per carità! Io mi riferisco al palazzo di Collegno! Io ho moglie e credo figlio laggiù!"

_**Generale: **_"Uhmm … ne riparleremo più in là."

_**Riccardo: **_" Ma ci pensate Generale, avreste un fabbro a vostra disposizione!"

_**Tetide: **_"Su Generale, assumetelo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, vedrò in seguito, adesso non è il momento."

_**Simona:**_ "Banda Bassotti in ordine ed allineati! Innanzitutto bravi, avete fatto la scelta migliore decidendo di continuare il viaggio con il Generale, se state attenti potreste anche imparare qualcosa, dalle buone maniere alle strategie militari e non ultimo potreste chiedere di essere meglio allenati nell'uso delle armi! Posso fare una domanda indiscreta a chi di voi non è impegnato sentimentalmente? La zia della contessina e la sua cameriera, non interessano a nessuno di voi? Armandina è una giovane donna con le curve al posto giusto e Madame... bhe lei non vuole abbassarsi ad una relazione con chi non è di nobili natali... non c'è proprio nessuno tra di voi che vorrebbe cogliere la sfida e farla capitolare? Secondo me qualcuno che ama le sfide tra di voi c'è! Anche per insegnare a quelle borsette pelose e rumorose a diventare dei veri cani!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Ehi Rocco hai sentito? Su avanti fatto sotto! Ih ih …"

_**Rocco: **_"Ehmm … ma cosa dici capo!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Avanti, occupati di madame pom pom …"

_**Rocco: **_"Ma perché proprio io?!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Perché per età tu vai benissimo! Invece a Gino gli affibbiamo Armandina!"

_**Gino: **_"Ma capo, cosa ti viene in mente?! Armandina ha perso la testa per il capitano!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ….

**Simona:** "Madame pom pom, Armandina... è proprio possibile che non possiate fare a meno di creare problemi? Come se non ce ne fossero già abbastanza! Tutto quello che vi ha raccontato Josephine corrisponde al vero, volete proprio scatenare la furia della moglie del Generale? Avete già rischiato la vostra incolumità in più di un'occasione e dovete ritenervi fortunate ad essere ancora in vita e con tutti i ... pezzi anatomici al loro posto! Forse non vi rendete appieno conto del rischio che avete corso! Se non bastasse il racconto di Josephine, vi ricordo che solo la preoccupazione per la rispettiva moglie e figlia ha impedito ad André ed al Generale di prendere immediati e... fisici provvedimenti. Se Oscar non si fosse ripresa subito nessuno avrebbe potuto garantire per la vostra incolumità!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Bouuuu forse non avete ancora letto il capitolo ahhh … che brutta avventura!"

_**Simona:**_ "André sei sempre così caro ed amorevole, mi chiedo come si possa essere così perfetti, senza neppure un difetto... ah... peccato non poter fare altro che sospirare! Mi raccomando, veglia su quella testarda di tua moglie ma attento a non essere troppo... insistente o rischi di ottenere il risultato opposto. Sai che Oscar brama essere indipendente e mal digerisce gli aiuti, è una donna forte caratterialmente e fisicamente e le debolezze dovute alla gravidanza la destabilizzano ma deve solo abituarsi ed adattarsi alla nuova condizione me senza perdere ... se stessa."

_**André: **_" Madame, io vivo per la mia Oscar. Voglio che sia felice!"

_**Oscar: **_"André io … oh che caro che sei!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sentito Charles?! E tu, quando di deciderai a farmi felice?!"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco … Jo … perdonami …"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHHHH …. MALEDIZIONE!"

_**Simona:**_ "Oscar come stai? Devi riposarti di più e questi stress emotivi non fanno bene a te ed a Sophie. Cerca di stare serena per quanto possibile, lascia fare a tuo marito che non vede l'ora di prendersi cura della sua famiglia. Su dai, la gravidanza vissuta insieme a chi si ama è un'esperienza che vi unisce ancora di più. Non pensare di essere meno forte se accetti un aiuto, è solo una fase momentanea e poi fa soffrire André che ti adora e farebbe di tutto per te."

_**Oscar: **_"Si … lo so, André farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me …."

_**Simona:**_ "Bene, spero di non aver dimenticato nessuno, ringrazio ancora una volta le Autrici per i momenti di serenità che sapete regalare con le vostre storie."

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a te Simona per esserti imbarcata con noi. Adesso goditi il viaggio!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Autrici, anch'io voglio ringraziarvi per la splendida crociera."

_**Terry: **_"Virginia, siamo felici che anche tu, ti sia unita a noi."

_**Virginia: **_"Generale ,amico mio, adesso pure André come dicono al paese mio "scapezza" che succede il morbo Josephine sta mietendo vittime tra i più insospettabili attento ,suggerisco bromuro per tutti nelle vivande."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Virginia, Andrè è davvero innamorato di mia figlia. Non riesce a stare lontano da lei! E non perde occasione per prendersi cura della mia piccola. Ma davanti alle suore dovrebbe contenersi!"

_**Virginia: **_"Suvvia Generale, siate un poco più comprensivo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io lo sono Madame!"

_**Alain: **_" Signori, guardate l'orizzonte! Abbiamo appena avvistato Palermo ….."

_**Terry: **_" Su .. avanti truppa, prepariamoci per sbarcare e fare una bella escursione. Sei pronta Aizram per fare da cicerone?"

_**Aizram: **_"Prontissima Terry! Avanti March!"

_**Aizram: **_"Che meraviglia che è la Cattedrale!"

_**Terry: **_"Avanti, è giunto il momento di prepararci per la serata di gala! A tutti voi auguriamo buon divertimento!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Di nulla generale! A proposito, prossima destinazione: Palma di Maiorca."


	156. Chapter 156

Capitolo 156

Prima di entrare in camera nostra, Anna sussurra: "Per fortuna che con tutto questo trambusto la piccola Elena non si è svegliata. Povera ragazza, sua zia non fa che metterla in imbarazzo, per fortuna che Victor è un uomo maturo, non da assolutamente importanza a ciò che fa quella donna!"

"Si, avete ragione Anna. In ogni caso quelle due sono davvero insopportabili. E dovremo pure ospitarle a palazzo Jarjayes! Ma io mi ritirerò in caserma con André, almeno staremo tranquilli! Io proprio quelle due non le voglio in giro per casa! Sono insopportabili, pesanti, odiose ….no no no!

Joséphine incalza: "Si certo, tu te ne starai in caserma con tuo marito, e nostra madre?! Potrà stare tranquilla con quella pazza in giro?"

"Oh ….. ehm ….. credo che provvederà lei a rimetterla al suo posto! Sappiate che se non riuscirò a liberarmi di Armandina con le buone, la farò rinchiudere nelle celle di palazzo! E vi assicuro che la trascinerò laggiù per i capelli!"

Marianne sorride e dice: "Nostro padre e nostra madre potrebbero ritirarsi nel famoso casino di caccia, non vi pare?! Così almeno potranno avere un poco di intimità, visto che a palazzo saremo in tanti!"

"Ih ih ….. hai ragione Marianne, ma allora Charles ed io dove potremmo andare?! Oscar, ci potresti ospitare in caserma?! ih ih ih …."

"Non ci pensare nemmeno! E poi, ti rimangono lo studio, le scuderie, le segrete dove aleggia il fantasma di nonno Augustin! Ih ih ih …."

"Le segrete …. uhm ….. no no, sono umide e non vorrei che Charles si ammalasse ….. già adesso non ce la faccio più! Snifff ….. non fatemi pensare a certe cose! Piuttosto, quanto manca al matrimonio di Catherine?"

"Otto settimane! A questo punto non so se ci saranno prima le nozze dello zio, sempre che voglia aspettare, visto che con Nanny non avrà vita facile! Ih ih ih …

"Ah ah ah …. Marianne, a palazzo ci penserà Nanny alla contessa ed alla svaporata! Sono molto più tranquilla adesso! Ih ih ih ….. in quanto allo zio, prima ci sarà la festa di fidanzamento!"

Joséphine continua: " Però che buffo! Lo zio da cardinale a uomo sposato e padre di quasi due figli. Certo che ha violato tutti i canoni della nostra buona società! Evviva lo zio Armand! Ih ih ih … che uomo! Sono sicura che farà scalpore tra i nostri amici!"

Oscar ribatte: "Joséphine, lo zio Armand non deve minimamente preoccuparsi delle chiacchiere. Che dicano ciò che vogliono, tanto alla fine si stancheranno."

"Ben detto sorella! Lo zio Armand ha diritto di essere felice. Ha già sofferto abbastanza nella sua vita!"

"Caspita sorelle! Che discorsi! Anna tu che ne pensi?"

"Ecco … Armand non è l'unico che ha sofferto di questa tremenda situazione. Marianne, Oscar, Joséphine non so come ringraziarvi per il vostro sostegno, sono davvero commossa!" Trattengo a stento le lacrime.

Queste tre donne, così diverse tra loro, sono accumunate dall'onestà e dalla sincerità. Mi hanno accolta come fossi una sorella anche io e di questo sono loro molto grata.

Marianne mi si avvicina e prendendomi le mani, dice: "Su Anna non piangere! Devi essere felice per il futuro che ti si prospetta: a breve diventerai la sposa di mio zio. Fallo felice Anna, se lo merita!"

" Grazie Marianne! ….."

" Su sorelle, direi di tornare a dormire!"

" Si andiamo! Per fortuna che non dovremo alzarci all'alba per recarci a messa! Ih ih .. L'onore lo avranno quelle due pazze e per di più dovranno confessarsi! Ih ih … Chissà cosa le dirà il nostro caro zio Armand in confessionale?! Sorelle, sono davvero curiosa di saperlo! Anna, se non ti dispiace, vorrei che glielo chiedessi, perché se lo facessi io, si arrabbierebbe!"

Rispondo un poco scandalizzata: "Ma ….. Marchesa! Non sono cose da chiedere! Io sono molto credente e timorata di Dio, la confessione è un sacramento, non si può ridere su di essa."

"Anna! Da quanto in qua mi chiami marchesa? E poi meglio non darci del voi, sei più piccola di me!"

"Va bene, allora ci daremo tutte del tu? Se siete d'accordo!"

"Questa si che è una buona idea! Anna però … magari … ecco, mi piacerebbe che mi raccontassi come è stata la vostra prima volta!"

"Ma ….. Joséphine ….. ecco ….. io …. sono stata data in sposa ad un uomo molto più anziano di me ….. e …."

"Ma no … io intendevo con mio zio! ih ih" Sorrido divertita, anche Anna è molto timida, quasi quanto Oscar ….. quasi …. Perché Oscar è imbattibile!

"Ah …. ecco …. è stato … in spiaggia … "

"Ma come, credevo che l'aveste fatto in sagrestia?! Ricordi, lo zio Armand, lo l'ha confessato durante il gioco della bottiglia!"

"Ecco … si .. anche nella sagrestia precisamente nel Duomo di Torino … me ne vergogno parecchio Joséphine … però Armand è così …. così …. oooo ….. io lo amo!" Rispondo tutta imbarazzata.

"Uaooo! Però! E bravo zio! Certo che può vantarsi di essere un vero Jarjayes! Ops .. Anna, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo! Anna, hai stuzzicato la mia fantasia, dimmi, in spiaggia dove?"

"In Liguria, sai, in quel periodo decisi di allontanarmi da Armand, ero spaventata all'idea dei sentimenti che provavo per lui, e così fuggii. Me ne andai da una mia cugina e Armand, poco dopo, mi raggiunse …"

"Che bella storia Anna, molto romantica! Ma dimmi, e il vecchio? Cioè tuo marito?"

"Ecco, lui mi lasciò andare. Certo non immaginava che la mia fosse una fuga dal mio amore!"

Marianne sussurra: "Povera piccola, quanto devi aver sofferto! Ma adesso meglio non pensarci più. Mio zio ti rende felice e tra poco diventerai la sua sposa. Nessuno oserà più molestarti!"

"Si Marianne, Armand è un uomo meraviglioso, mi sono sempre sentita sicura al suo fianco!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Anna, quindi hai trascorso dei momenti d'amore indimenticabili in uno dei posti più belli della Liguria! Come mi piacerebbe andarci con il mio Charles e passarci una seconda luna di miele! … Purtroppo lui, almeno per il momento, ha smesso di funzionare, spero che si riattivi quanto prima, non ce la faccio più ad aspettare! Se non si rimette in sesto ….. povera me!"

Marianne interviene: "Basta Joséphine! Per questa sera hai detto abbastanza! Su, smettetela o sveglieremo Elena!"

"Marianne sei la solita guasta feste! Se volete vi dirò dove l'abbiamo fatto Charles ed io …"

"Ma lo sappiamo: nel letto dei nostri genitori!"

"Si, certo, ma non solo! Sappiate che l'abbiamo fatto dappertutto, anche nei vostri letti sorellina! Beh Oscar, questo tu lo sai già, ricordi quanto ti sei arrabbiata?"

"Si certo, sappiamo che hai utilizzato qualsiasi stanza di palazzo … e non solo!"

Sento le sorelle Jarjayes parlare, mi sveglio e dico: "Ma ….. davvero certe ….. ehm … questioni ….. sono così ….. così ….. insomma, a sentire parlare voi è ….. tutto molto …"

"Molto cosa Elena?! Vedrai che il caro cugino Victor non sarà da meno!"

"Io …. però ….. voi potreste spiegarmi un poco?!"

"A me l'onore di spiegarti come funziona il matrimonio cara Elena! Però volevo finire prima di raccontare! Dunque, care sorelle, Charles ed io non ci siamo limitati a lasciare il nostro ricordino solo nelle stanze del palazzo, dovete sapere che una volta l'abbiamo fatto anche nella lavanderia! Ih ih … Ricordo che mandai via la povera Linette!"

"Joséphine, come ti dicevo, sappiamo benissimo che hai utilizzato tutti gli spazi disponibili. Vuoi provare anche le celle? Sai ….. io ho una copia delle chiavi, se vuoi ti accompagno e poi ti chiudo dentro con Charles! Uff, non ne posso più! Sorella non sai parlare di altro? Povera me! Andrèèèèè!"

"Oh sorellina, quanto sei noiosa! Possibile che non ti piaccia parlare di certe cose? E poi, sii un poco comprensiva per una sorella in astinenza! A proposito Anna, come riesci a stare lontana dallo zio? Addirittura dovrai astenerti per ben quattro settimane! Io al tuo posto sarei andata fuori di testa, anche perché è già da un bel po' di tempo prima che tu e lo zio … niente!"

"JOSEPHINNNNNNEEEE! Smettila immediatamente! E poi io non sono noiosa! E sono molto comprensiva, infatti ti sto offrendo un luogo in cui non hai mai ecco ….. hai capito vero?!"

"Ah ah ah aha … Lo credi davvero? E invece ti sbagli! Sappi che Charles ed io l'ho abbiamo fatto anche nelle segrete! Ih ih … Ti dirò di più: credo che abbiamo concepito lì il nostro Antony, soddisfatta?"

"Non credo che tu sia stata nelle celle che si trovano sotto terra, dove ci sono anche le stanze in cui i nostri antenati utilizzavano metodi cruenti per estorcere informazioni!"

" Suvvia Oscar, quando dico segrete, dico in ogni luogo! Ti confesso però che nonostante lì sotto sia freddino, io sentivo un gran caldo! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

"Non ti sopporto più! Ed ora scusatemi, ma io vorrei riposare un poco!"

" Ah ah ah ah .. Si certo, andiamo a letto! Ah ah ah … Marianne e anche tu, Anna, dovreste sperimentarle, vi assicuro che è davvero interessante! Oscar, promettimi che prima di congedarti mi cederai il tuo ufficio qualche ora!"

"Assolutamente No! E se continuate così, finirò col partorire in caserma!"

" Ah aha ha ah ah … Oscar, sorellina mia, sapessi quanto sei noiosa! Ah ah ah … Chissà com'è André in intimità?! Ah ah ah ah …

"In ….. in che senso Joséphine?!"

" Ma in tutti i sensi! Possibile che tu non mi capisca?"

"No …. proprio non ti capisco! Uff ….. ma sei …. davvero impossibile!"

"E invece mi hai capito benissimo! Solo che non vuoi dirlo!"

Ascolto Joséphine, mi rendo conto che è tremendamente somigliante al mio Armand. Armand è un amante meraviglioso!"

"Anna, sei arrossita, stai pensando a mio zio? Scommetto che sotto le lenzuola è un uomo fantastico! … AHHHH Mi manca il mio Charlessss non ce la faccio più!"

"Ora basta Joséphine …. non puoi continuare a fare domande così impertinenti! Ricordati che abbiamo tra noi una fanciulla che nulla sa!"

" Quante storie Oscar! Tra poche settimane il nostro caro cugino le insegnerà tutto! Vi prego aiutatemi!"

"Aiutarti …. a fare cosa Joséphine?!"

"Sto male! Non sono MAI stata senza mio marito! E quando dico MAI, è MAI!"

"Joséphine, prendi me come esempio! Io mi sono sposata solo da pochi mesi…"

" Ma cosa vuoi capire tu, che hai vissuto la metà della tua vita in castità! A proposito Oscar, come hai fatto? Voglio dire, non desideravi … SORELLE AIUTATEMI! NON RIESCO A FERMARMI!"

"Joséphine, davvero, mi fai paura! E poi sono stanca. A domani!"

" Signore, perché mi ritrovo in questo luogo?! E pensare che stavo così bene al mio palazzo, tutto è cominciato quando ho ricevuto l'invito del tuo matrimonio Oscar, quindi la colpa è tua! E adesso mi devi sopportare!"

"Veramente, sei arrivata a palazzo per Pasqua ….. non per il mio matrimonio!"

" Si ho solo anticipato la mia visita, ma l'intento era quello di intervenire alle tue nozze!"

"Ma se non avevamo neppure fissato la data delle nozze! Joséphine, tu non stai per nulla bene!"

" Ahhhh … lo so … lo soooo … Mi manca Charles, come faccio! Marianne almeno tu, aiutami! Oscar non fa che rimproverarmi! … A volte mi chiedo ma che razza di comandante sei? Scommetto che sei molto dura con i tuoi soldati, soprattutto con quel poveraccio di Alain!"

"Joséphine, io sono un ottimo comandante. I miei uomini mi stimano e rispettano. Mi sono guadagnata tutto ciò con la fatica ed il lavoro."

" Si .. si .. ma adesso non cominciare con i tuoi moralismi. Cercherò di riposare un poco, anche se mi sarà difficile. Spero almeno di sognare Charles, almeno mi illudo di averlo nel mio letto!"

"Si si …. fai pure. Tanto io dormo con Anna! Marianne, in bocca al lupo!"

" Ma Oscar …."

"Siiiii?"

"Sorelle, sappiate che siete davvero cattive con me! Buona notte!"

"Buona notte!" rispondiamo tutte in coro.

Mi sdraio nel mio letto, sospiro e penso che in fondo capisco Joséphine, anche a me manca il mio Andrè, ma non come pensa lei. Mi manca sentirlo al mio fianco, mi manca il suo profumo, il suo caldo abbraccio, mi manca addormentarmi nel suo abbraccio, sfiorare la sua pelle. Mi manca la sua voce calda, suadente. Mi manca …. Ecco!

Non ho chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, mi sono addormentata con la tonaca addosso, anche se manca più di mezzora all'alba debbo parlare con il cardinale per quanto accaduto stanotte. Meglio che, con me, venga suor Augustina, non vorrei che nascessero delle dicerie.

Mi reco nella sua stanza, entro e dico: " Suor Augustina, vedo che siete quasi pronta, ma prima di recarvi nella cappella dovete venire con me."

"Venire con Voi? Madre, ma certo. "

" Bene vi aspetto fuori della vostra stanza."

Alle prime luci dell'alba percorro silenziosamente il corridoio in compagnia della madre superiora. Non capisco perché abbia tutta questa fretta di parlare con il cardinale.

Percorriamo il corridoio che ci conduce alla foresteria, siamo dietro la porta della stanza del cardinale, busso.

"Augustin, aspetti qualcuno?"

"Nessuno. Credo che sia per te Armand! Hai forse dimenticato che stamattina devi officiare la messa? Ih ih .. Magari ti toccherà anche confessare qualche suora! Ih ih ih …" Rispondo mentre chiudo l'ultimo bottone del mio gilet. Mi guardo nel piccolo specchio …. Sono perfetto!

"Augustin, ammettilo, ti stai divertendo!"

"Ad essere sincero, moltissimo! Ih ih … Su avanti eminenza, apri la porta! Ih ih …"

"Augustin, almeno davanti alla madre superiora, non fare quella faccia, non vorrai che si senta presa in giro?"

"Niente affatto cardinale, su apri la porta."

"Augustin, sei impossibile!"

Apro la porta e vedo la Madre Superiora. "Madre, buongiorno. A cosa devo il piacere?"

" Buongiorno Eminenza, Conte …. Ecco, sono desolata di avervi disturbati prima del dovuto ma ho bisogno di parlarvi immediatamente!"

"Ma certo! Augustin, puoi scusarmi? "

" Veramente la questione riguarda entrambi: Voi, Signor Conte, perché siete a capo di questa compagnia, e Voi Eminenza perché debbo chiedervi ancora una volta di mettere a disposizione i vostri servigi."

"Si, certo Madre. Allora dove possiamo parlare? Non è di certo consono fare accomodare le sorelle nella nostra stanza."

" Ovviamente! E poi nella vostra stanza, dorme un bambino, non è il caso che si svegli e ascolti la nostra conversazione! Dobbiamo accomodarci nel mio ufficio!"

"Si, va bene Madre Gertrude. Il tempo di chiedere ad uno dei mariti delle mie nipoti di vegliare su Carlo e vi raggiungiamo."

" Bene, vi attendo. A dopo!"

Appena la madre superiora lascia la nostra stanza, mio fratello mi guarda dritto negli occhi e mi dice: "Armand, cosa hai combinato?"

"Ma nulla! Piuttosto, chiamiamo André?!"

" Armand, temo che si siano accorte che tu guardavi spudoratamente Anna!"

"Uff...Augustin! Sei noioso! Comunque, prima andiamo e prima ne usciamo! Accidenti a te e alle tue idee! Ma non potevamo accamparci nel bosco?!"

" No Signore! Le donne hanno bisogno di un poco di confort. Su andiamo a svegliare André, presto! Vediamo cosa vogliono da noi e che Dio ce la mandi buona!"

Mi faccio il segno della croce, alzo gli occhi al cielo e sospiro. "Chiama André, io ti aspetto qui ... non vorrei che Carlo di svegliasse." Dico piano per non disturbare il sonno del mio piccolo mentre lo guardo con dolcezza.

" E va bene, rimani con tuo figlio. Vado!"

Vedo uscire in tutta fretta mio fratello, mi siedo accanto al letto e guardo mio figlio, penso: "Come somiglia alla mia bellissima Anna! … Spero che la creatura che mia moglie porta in grembo sia una bellissima bambina, magari che mi somigli almeno un poco!"

Mi precipito in tutta fretta nella stanza di mio genero, busso con decisione.

" André … André figliolo, apri … debbo parlarti!"

Mi guardo attorno, Charles e Louis stanno ancora dormendo. Io non ci riesco ... mi manca Oscar. Mi avvicino alla porta e la apro.

"Ditemi Signore, ma non urlate."

" André, vestiti in fretta e raggiungi immediatamente la mia stanza. Presto figliolo!"

"Si...ma...c'è qualche problema?"

" E' quello che vorrei sapere! Sono appena venute a cercarci la madre superiora ed un'altra suora, vuole parlare con me e Armand, non so altro! Quindi tu dovrai rimanere con Carlo."

"Arrivo subito Signore!"

" Bene, ti aspetto in camera mia."

Mi vesto rapido, pantaloni, calze, camicia, gilet e stivali. Fa freddo questa mattina, ma in fondo siamo in alta montagna. Esco dalla stanza mentre i miei cognati stanno ancora riposando. Busso piano alla porta del generale ed entro.

"André, su entra, e vedi di fare piano, non vorrei che mio nipote si svegliasse e ci procurasse altri problemi!"

"State tranquillo Signore, andate pure da Madre Gertrude. Io resto qui ad aspettarvi, spero solo che non sia accaduto nulla di grave …"

" Ummm … dalla loro espressione, ne dubito.

"Non sarà successo qualcosa a Oscar? O alle sue sorelle?! Per cortesia Generale, fatemi sapere…..inizio a preoccuparmi!"

" Sta tranquillo André, di sicuro loro stanno bene, e adesso lasciaci andare!"

"Andiamo cardinale Armand!"

"Sono pronto generale!"

"Spiritoso! Magari ti chiederanno di triplicare i tuoi servigi! Ih ih …"

"Augustin, stento a riconoscerti!"

"Armand, dobbiamo smorzare la tensione? Non vedi che abbiamo solo guai?"

"Hai ragione Augustin, su andiamo!"

Vedo il generale e suo fratello uscire rapidi e leggeri dalla stanza, lasciandomi preoccupato a sorvegliare il sonno del piccolo Carlo. Certo che mi ricorda molto Oscar, a guardarlo bene. Non c'è alcun dubbio che sia figlio dello zio Armand. Dorme girato su un fianco, un poco rannicchiato.

Chissà come sarà la nostra creatura? Bionda o Mora? Occhi azzurri o verdi? Non vedo l'ora di tenerla tra le braccia … e speriamo che vada tutto bene!

Augustin ed io percorriamo in silenzio il corridoio a passo spedito, ancora un atrio, eccoci, siamo dietro la porta della madre superiora. Mio fratello bussa, entriamo.

"Prego, entrate!"

Entriamo timidamente, Augustin, con tono fermo e deciso, domanda: " Madre Geltrude, siamo qui, cosa succede?"

"Generale, Eminenza, perdonate il disturbo ma devo mettervi a conoscenza di alcuni avvenimenti occorsi durante la notte. Ma prego, accomodatevi … " Dico indicando alcune poltroncine un poco sgualcite poste davanti al mio scrittoio.

"Grazie Madre!" Armand ed io prima di accomodarci ci scambiamo uno sguardo, entrambi siamo preoccupati, sussurro: " Prego Madre, siamo qui per ascoltarvi."

"Generale, la Vostra figlia minore ieri sera ha chiesto a sorella Margherita delle corde e dei secchi per disporre una sorta di allarme davanti alla porta della Contessa Giovanna Battista, adducendo come motivazione il fatto che la nobildonna fosse affetta da sonnambulismo … direi molesto. Si, molto molesto. La Vostra figlia maggiore ha aggiunto che l'anziana nobildonna ha l'abitudine di recarsi nelle stanze altrui, in abbigliamento notturno, durante le sue crisi di sonnambulismo …"

" Ma … cosa! Ma dite davvero? Cioè … voglio dire … Madre, mia figlia vi ha chiesto delle corde per bloccare la porta di madame Battista?! E ditemi, cosa è successo?"

"Vedete, l'idea di Vostra figlia è stata provvidenziale in quanto la contessa è effettivamente uscita dalla sua stanza, inciampando nell'intreccio di corde all'uopo predisposte e cadendo rovinosamente a terra, sotto un secchio di acqua gela. Le sue urla hanno richiamato l'attenzione mia e di alcune consorelle, oltre ad avere svegliato le Vostre figlie."

Armand mi guarda sbalordito e mormora: " Non è possibile! Augustin, quella donna è davvero fuori di se!"

"Armand, non so davvero cosa pensare. Madre, mi dispiace davvero molto per l'increscioso incidente che ha turbato il Vostro riposo. Ma ditemi, c'è forse dell'altro?"

"Sono stata costretta a prendere alcuni provvedimenti. Ho chiuso a chiave la contessa e la sua cameriera e ho detto loro che, alle prime luci dell'alba, dovranno confessarsi da sua eminenza. Naturalmente dovranno prendere parte a tutte le funzioni religiose. Generale, spero che non Vi offendiate ma che comprendiate che mi trovo in una situazione davvero imbarazzante! Io ho la responsabilità di tutelare il buon nome del mio convento, spero che anche Voi eminenza mi abbiate compresa!"

"Certo Madre, avete agito nel migliore dei modi. Vi sono anzi grato per la comprensione e la giustezza della vostra decisione. Ora …. perdonatemi, ma la contessa è ancora chiusa a chiave?"

" Si, è chiusa nella sua stanza. Cardinale Jarjayes, vi consegneremo gli abiti talari. Vi mettiamo a disposizione l'abito per il confessionale e l'altro per officiare la Santa Messa."

"Grazie Sorella, siete molto gentile e disponibile. Se per Voi va bene, andrei nella sagrestia a prepararmi. Vorrei stare qualche minuto in raccoglimento per avvicinarmi a Nostro Signore"

Dico con tono pacato, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere davanti all'immagine della contessa bagnata fradicia riversa a terra. Mia nipote è davvero incredibile! Dovrò chiederle come le è venuta una tale idea!

"Si certo Eminenza, Vi accompagno in sacrestia!"

Seguo la madre superiora che mi accompagna fino alla sagrestia. Percorriamo alcuni corridoi freddi e bui, stretti, tutti in pietra grigia. poi vedo la madre prendere una chiave dalla tasca della tonaca, infilarla in una grossa porta di legno e spingerla con fatica. La porta ruota sui cardini con fatica, un rumore stridulo ci accompagna all'interno della stanza.

E' un ambiente piccolo, con una finestrella chiusa da una grata. Al centro è posto un tavolo con alcune sedie, un armadio in cui senza dubbio sono collocati i paramenti sacri ed altri mobili spartani. Alle pareti sono appese delle raffigurazioni tratte da episodi della Bibbia, tutti avvenimenti piuttosto lugubri. Un motto troneggia sulla porta che da accesso alla chiesa: "Pulvis etis et in pulverem reverteris". Sento un brivido percorrermi lungo la schiena, sembra di essere in un luogo di supplizio ed espiazione!

"Eminenza …. preferite confessare la contessa e la sua cameriera prima della Santa Messa? Così potranno accostarsi al sacramento con spirito libero e leggero."

" Certamente madre! Conducetele a me. Darò loro una severa penitenza!"

"Ecco, Eminenza, se posso permettermi … io suggerirei l'utilizzo del cilicio, per rammentare loro le sofferenze di nostro Signore! Così, ogni qualvolta sentiranno la necessità di uscire dalla loro stanza attratte dal maligno, il dolore le riporterà alla realtà!"

" Oh no! Vi prego Madre, il cilicio no! Ecco … trovo che sia una pratica piuttosto cruenta e inutile. Vedete, sono convinto che le parole siano molto più educative della fustigazione."

"Ma come Eminenza, Voi non fate uso di queste pratiche? Non volete provare la stessa sofferenza che ha dovuto sopportare Nostro Signore?! Oh … perdonatemi, chi sono io per giudicare un uomo della Vostra levatura morale! Bene, vado a chiamare le due anime perdute. Vi prego solo Eminenza di scacciare il demonio che le agita."

" Un momento Madre! Desidero rispondere circa alle vostre pratiche. Sono sicuro che Nostro Signore non gioisce della sofferenza umana, anzi, credo che soffra, vedendo le sue creature sottoporsi ad un simile supplizio."

"Ehm ….. si, certo Eminenza. Allora, io vado a chiamare le due anime perdute."

Faccio un breve inchino ed esco dalla sacrestia. Che uomo strano questo vescovo. Ha la nomea di essere un sant'uomo, pio e devoto. Ma a me sembra troppo lascivo, in certi casi ci vuole il pugno di ferro per scacciare il maligno!"

Rimango solo nella sacrestia, mi siedo stancamente su di una sedia impagliata. Guardo l'abito talare e sussurro: " Ecco Armand, sei nuovamente alle prese con la tonaca! .. Signore, mi chiedo quando mi libererò del mio passato fatto di sofferenze e costrizione!" Sbuffo, mi alzo e afferro svogliatamente la tonaca, per poi indossarla. Mi guardo allo specchio e continuo: " Spero di riuscire a calarmi al meglio nei panni del famoso cardinale Jarjayes!"

Salgo le scale ed arrivo davanti alla porta della Contessa di Costigliole, metto la chiave nella toppa ed apro la porta, senza neppure bussare.

"Madame, è l'ora della Santa Messa e della Confessione!"

" Armaaamdina, le suore sono arrivate!"

"Si Madame! Finalmente siamo libere!"

"Signora Contessa, Vi ho portato alcuni oggetti che Vi aiuteranno ad avvicinarvi a Nostro Signore!" Dico decisa appoggiando sul tavolino un involucro.

" Oggetti? Ma cosa sono Madre, non capisco …"

"Si tratta di una frusta a tre code, con le punte rinforzate da piccole frecce appuntite, ed un drappo umido di cilicio. Sono certa che dopo averne fatto il dovuto utilizzo il maligno che alberga nella Vostra anima Vi lascerà riposare in pace, senza farvi vagare nella notte per i corridoi del nostro piccolo ma onesto convento!"

" Come! Io cosa dovrei fare?! Dovrei fustigarmi? Madre, siete forse impaaazzita?! Io non sono una suora e non mi sottoporrò certo a una pratica tanto crudele!"

Sgrano gli occhi per lo stupore, dovrei forse rovinare la mia pelle liscia, morbida e profumata con quegli strumenti di tortura? Forse lei non saprà come fare per placare i suoi ardori, ma io so benissimo di cosa necessito!

"Madame, non vi è nulla di crudele. Dovete sapere che il maligno predilige i corpi comodi, in salute. Quando il Vostro corpo proverà dolore il maligno Vi lascerà libera, e noi potremo dormire tranquille! L'alternativa è che Vi metta a dormire nelle celle del piano interrato, quelle che ha utilizzato nei secoli passati la santa inquisizione durante la caccia alle streghe."

Guardo la mia padrona con aria scioccata. Ma questa suora dice sul serio? Io dovrei rovinare la mia pelle liscia, morbida, con questi … strumenti di tortura? Ma questa è pazza! Piuttosto dormo con i cavalli! Meglio la puzza di letame che avere a che fare con queste squinternate!

"Madre, sono disposta a confessarmi, a intervenire alle funzioni religiose, a tutto ciò che volete ma io non praticherò mai questi metodi tanto folli. Mi dispiace, preferisco fare compagnia alle bestie, piuttosto che sottostare al Vostro volere!"

"Come volete Madame, allora la prossima notte verrete rinchiusa nelle celle del piano interrato. Ora, se volete seguirmi, sua Eminenza vi attende entrambe per la confessione!"

" Non è possibile! Comunque a me va bene, non sarà certo un problema!"

"Bene, seguitemi!" Mi volto ed attendo che le due anime perse mi seguano.

" Andiamo Armaaandina."

"Si …. certo Madame!"

Seguiamo la suora, il percorso che conduce alla sacrestia è cupo, freddo. Dalle pareti cola persino dell'acqua. Arriviamo alla Sacrestia ed entriamo.

"Benvenute!" Dico con tono freddo, distaccato, quando vedo quelle due squinternate entrare. Che poi, se si comportassero come si deve, sarebbero pure due belle donne. Certo la contessa è un poco eccessiva, ma la moda è la moda!

Osservo il conte Armand, è così strano vederlo con la tonaca! Entro e rispondo: " Buongiorno cardinale Jarjayes."

"Buongiorno Contessa!"

La madre superiora mi guarda severamente e dice: " Eminenza, Vi ho portato qui le peccatrici. Spero sinceramente che siano tali e non possedute dal maligno!"

"State tranquilla Madre Gertrude, ora mi occupo io di loro. Vi prego di lasciarci soli."

" Certo Eminenza. Vi aspettiamo nella cappella, noi altre cominciamo a recitare il rosario. A più tardi!"

"Bene, grazie! Ed ora veniamo a noi..."

Attendo che la suora si allontani e guardo di traverso queste due.

"MA SIETE FORSE IMPAZZITE?! MA IO VI RINCHIUDO IN UNA CARROZZA E VI LASCIO NELLE SCUDERIE! ANZI...VI LASCIO ALLE CURE DELLA MIA NIPOTINA! MA COSA VI PASSA PER LA TESTA?!"

" Ecco … E .. eminenza …."

"Parlate, veloce!"

" No, vi prego… se continuate a parlare con questo tono, mi ricordate il mio amato Augustinnnnn!"

"MA SIETE PAZZA?!"

" No! Sono solo innamorata di vostro fratello. E voi dovreste comprendermi, visto che avete abbandonato l'abito talare per unire la vostra vita a quella della marchesa di Saluzzo e, come se non bastasse, siete padre di quasi due figli! Dunque è così difficile comprendermi, eeeeeminenza?!"

TONF...

Batto secco un pugno sul tavolo. Vedo trasalire le due svaporate. Sono furioso!

"MIO FRATELLO È UN UOMO SPOSATO! Felicemente sposato, volete mettervelo in testa?!"

La porta della sacrestia si apre all'improvviso, è mio fratello.

"Perdona l'intrusione Armand, ma qui la situazione è grave!"

" Auuuugustin siete qui!"

"Si, certo che sono qui! Ma siete due pazze?! Io vi avviso, questo è stato l'ultimo atto. Vi porterò fino a Vienna ma poi resterete lì. Di sicuro non viaggerete con noi. Io sono davvero stanco di questa situazione. Ovviamente Elena verrà con noi. Per quello che mi riguarda la discussione termina qua."

" Noooo …. Auuuugustin, Vi prego … io Vi amo …...Vi desidero …."

"Ma io no!"

" AHHHHHH COME SONO SFORTUNATAAAAAAA AUUUUGUUUUSTINNNN …..NOOOOO…"

"BASTAAA!"

" AHHHH EMINENZA VI PREGO AIUTATEMIIIIIII … SING … BOUUUU …"

"Augustin, ti assicuro che non so più che fare. Se vuoi provo con l'aspersorio e l'acqua benedetta!"

"Ma che idiozie vai dicendo Armand! Forse non hai mai avuto a che fare con una donna che va fuori di testa perché è stata respinta? Suvvia, non dirmi di no, che non ti credo!"

"Veramente, in gioventù le ho accontentate tutte! Negli ultimi anni invece mi sono trincerato dietro alla tonaca! Quindi no ... non so davvero cosa fare. Forse ha ragione la Madre Superiora? Mettiamo loro il cilicio ... oppure potremmo propinarle delle tisane calmanti!"

Guardo scandalizzato mio fratello. Il cilicio? Ma è impazzito? E poi, come può non sapere come comportarsi! Ma in che mondo è vissuto?

"Armand! Certo che il tempo che hai passato in mezzo a questi esaltati ti ha fuso il cervello! Ma quale cilicio?! Piuttosto, tira fuori le erbe che ti hanno dato i frati certosini. Le costringeremo a berle tutte le sere! SU FORZA FRATELLO MUOVITI! "

"Va bene Augustin, ma non urlare così! Le erbe sono in carrozza. Dopo le prendiamo. Ora devo dire messa! E voi dovrete assistere ... voi due in ginocchio ovviamente!"

" Ahhh bouuu … sing ….. povera me!"

"Eminenza anch'io devo prendere la tisana? Ecco .. io ho solo accompagnato madame, solo dietro suo esplicito ordine …"

"Armandina...sii sincera, non hai sperato di infilarti nel letto di André?!" Dico con tono tranquillo, tanto questa squinternata mi pare davvero irragionevole!

"Io … ecco …. no! No davvero …. il capitano mi piace, eccome se mi piace! Però ho troppa paura di madame soldato."

"E fai bene ad averne. Mia figlia potrebbe ucciderti!"

" Lo soooo … bouuuu …. ahhhh Madame! Come siamo sfortunateeee ahhhhhh…."

Scuoto la testa, con queste due non c'è soluzione.

"Armand andiamo o le suore potrebbero spazientirsi!"

" Si, meglio andare! … Augustin, prega per me!"

"Io?! Armand, sei tu l'esperto!"

"Augustin, temo di non ricordare tutte le parole della celebrazione Eucaristica."

"Leggile! Su su ... e poi al massimo improvviserai!"

"Ma … ma cosa dici?! Come si può improvvisare?! Ti ricordo che, là fuori, mi aspettano delle religiose non dei semplici fedeli!"

Rispondo un poco da sbruffone: "Uff...quante storie che fai! Sono trent' anni abbondanti che hai preso i voti! Un po' di immaginazione! Novità! Insomma, tanto non ci posso fare nulla! Se ti dovessi dimenticare qualcosa improvvisa. Che poi, con tutte le messe che avrai detto, non puoi certo dimenticarti qualche passo!"

" Augustin, ammetto che invidio la tua calma! … Meglio andare, ma tu prega per me, promettimelo!"

"E tu prega per il mio François!"

" Ohhhh suuuu Augustin! Sei davvero insopportabile!"

"Io?! E mi spieghi perché di grazia?! Io sono solo un padre apprensivo!"

"Uff … vorrei tanto averla io una figlia!"

" Benissimo Armand, allora comincia a pregare affinché Nostro Signore ti accontenti, ma riguardo me , io voglio un maschio. Intesi cardinale?"

" Augustin, sono sicuro che Nostro Signore alla fine castigherà la tua ambizione .."

" E si può sapere in che modo?"

" Dandoti una schiera di nipotine! Su, andiamo!"

"Armand …"

"Si fratello?!"

" Sei un vero disgraziato! E' proprio vero: anche nelle migliori famiglie ci sono parenti dispettosi, proprio come te! Su andiamo fratello, e non dimenticare i passi della celebrazione eucaristica. Ci manca solo che ci rimettiamo la faccia!"

"Andiamo!"

Entriamo nella cappella. Vedo che le suore si sono già accomodate, anche gli uomini di sono alzati dai loro giacigli per partecipare alla funzione. Manca solo André che è rimasto con il piccolo Carlo.

Mi accomodo su una panca, a fianco di Charles e Alain. Vedo Armand iniziare a recitare la funzione. Che noia, spero di riuscire a rimanere sveglio!

Armandina ed io siamo sedute in prima fila accanto alla madre superiora. Ho il suo sguardo addosso, quando vedo entrare il mio Augustin. Lo vedo avanzare verso la navata, si siede sull'altro lato in prima fila. Continuo a guardarlo …. che classe, che portamento. All'improvviso sento uno spillone pungermi in vita, è la madre superiora che mi sussurra: "Siete davvero posseduta dal maligno. Vi ordino di abbassare lo sguardo immediatamente!"

"Uff..." povera me!

Sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico: "Gerard che strazio! Come minimo la funzione durerà più di un'ora! Almeno che fosse comprensibile! E invece no, la funzione è in latino. La messa lui la dice e lui se la sente!"

"Già hai ragione, che ignoranti!"

Il generale, mi sussurra: "Scccc...state zitti o Madre Gertrude vi bagnerà nell'acqua benedetta!"

" Rocco, ma lo vedi il cardinale?! Ih ih … Però, chi mai potrebbe sospettare che è un padre di famiglia e un quasi uomo sposato! Ih ih …. Certo che da questi Jarjayes, non c'è da stupirsi!"

"Questo viaggio è pieno di sorprese! Ih ih ih"

"Già! …. Meglio zittire, non vorrei che a causa delle nostre chiacchiere ci mettessimo nei guai!"

Sono arrivato al momento dell'Eucarestia, forse sarà l'emozione oppure la stanchezza ma non ricordo un passaggio del rito. Sono confuso, cosa faccio? … Oh Signore non punitemi per aver violato ancora una volta questa veste. Voi lo sapete che sono un vostro umile servitore anche se professerò la religione cristiana da laico. Signore Vi prego aiutatemi! …. Non so come fare!

Mi inginocchio in raccoglimento. Finalmente la mia mente diviene lucida e proseguo con la preghiera del Padre Nostro, comincio a recitare: Pater Noster qui es in caelis ….

Finalmente il rito si conclude, benedico i presenti e mi ritiro in sacrestia. Mi accascio svogliatamente sulla sedia, allargo il colletto dell'abito, sussurro: " Signore, perché dovete mettermi ancora alla prova?! Mi sento ridicolo e poi sto profanando l'abito talare. Dio aiutatemi a resistere fino a domani mattina!"

Seguo mio fratello in punta di piedi, mi accosto alla tenda e sento le sue parole. Non resisto, in fondo è solo un piccolo scherzo...respiro e con tono grave dico: "Perché avresti dovuto avere la forza di sposare Anna già cinque anni fa, Armand."

Sobbalzo spaventato sulla sedia, guardo la penombra, riconosco la figura di mio fratello e sbraito: "Maledizione Augustin, mi hai spaventato!"

"Ih ih ... per un attimo hai creduto davvero che Nostro Signore ti stesse parlando?! Su, andiamo! Carlo si sarà svegliato!"

" Augustin smettila di prendermi in giro! Se ci fossi tu al mio posto non avresti tutta questa voglia di scherzare!"

"Se tu fossi al mio invece saresti disperato. Ora muoviti!"

" Disperato?! Non ti capisco! E poi ti sei reso conto che non riuscivo a recitare la preghiera?!"

"Certo che me ne sono reso conto! Cosa credi, che essendo un generale non conosca la funzione religiosa? In caserma abbiamo un cappellano militare e sono costretto ad assistere alla messa tutte le domeniche. Tranne quando sono in missione, per fortuna!"

" Augustin, e pensare che dovrò indossare quest'abito per altre tre volte prima di lasciare il convento! A proposito, hai informato gli uomini che dovranno ripristinare il tetto della stalla?"

"Si si ... e non solo quello. Saranno al servizio delle suore per tutto il giorno!"

" Hai impiegato tutti gli uomini? Compreso i mariti delle tue figlie?"

"Certo! Così saranno occupati!"

" Anche Charles?"

"Charles no ... lui può dormire tutto il giorno ... ma lontano da Joséphine!"

" Bene, dammi il tempo per liberarmi della tonaca, e andiamo!" Dico mentre me la sfilo velocemente.

Osservo mio fratello e con tono beffardo gli dico: " Fratello, non c'è che dire, la tonaca ti dona!"

"Augustin! Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende stamattina?!"

"Ih ih … fratello è solo che ho bisogno di distrarmi dai problemi che mi assillano …"

"Quindi hai deciso di burlarti di me?!"

"Ma cosa dici Armand?! Su andiamo da André, anche lui deve essere informato di quanto è accaduto stanotte e, poi, deve unirsi agli altri per dare una mano."

"Si … andiamo …"

Sono seduto alla sedia accanto a un piccolo tavolo di legno, osservo con tenerezza il piccolo Carlo dormire beatamente, sorrido all'idea che tra meno di cinque mesi diventerò padre. Non riesco a crederci ancora: Oscar è mia moglie e presto mi darà un figlio!

I miei pensieri vendono distolti dal rumore di alcuni passi, qualcuno si avvicina frettolosamente, sono sicuro che sono il generale e Armand. Vedo spalancarsi la porta, sono loro.

"Signore, siete qui … cosa aveva da dirvi suor Geltrude?"

"Em … André, non so da dove cominciare …"

Poso la mano sulla spalla di mio fratello e continuo: " Lascia parlare me Augustin! André, la notte scorsa, Oscar ha avuto la brillante idea di trincerare con delle corde e dei secchi d'acqua gelida la porta della camera di madame Battista …"

"Immagino che l'abbia fatto per timore che una delle due entrasse nelle nostre stanze. Certo che mia moglie è davvero gelosa. È tanto cara, buona, adorabile …. Ma ultimamente è molto gelosa!"

"Esatto André. Tua moglie, oltre ad essere una donna molto gelosa, come sua madre, è anche previdente! Comunque, meglio che sia andata così. In effetti quelle due erano intenzionate ad aggirarsi per i corridoi e infilarsi chissà in quale stanza!"

"Signore, se con Armandina c'era madame Battista è facile immaginare chi fosse il suo obbiettivo."

"André, quella donna è davvero fuori di testa! Mi ha appena confessato in sacrestia davanti Armand di … amarmi, tutto questo è assurdo, io non ne posso più!"

"Cosa! .. Ma …"

"André, tu sei nella mia stessa situazione: quella ragazza … Armandina è fuori come la sua padrona …"

"Generale, Voi comprendete che se Oscar sapesse cosa Vi ha detto la contessa…."

"Per carità André, non farne parola, altrimenti qui non si capirà più nulla!"

"Signore, cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"André. L'unica soluzione è trovarle marito quanto prima. Parlerò con Riccardo, voglio sapere chi dei suoi uomini è libero sentimentalmente e disposto a sposare quella pazza di Armandina…."

"Ma Signore …"

"André, non ho forse liberato Victor dall'ossessione di Oscar? Adesso tocca ad Armandina. Darò una bella dote alla cameriera così il pretendente sarà felice di prenderla come moglie!"

"Augustin, fratello mio, mi spaventi …"

"Armand, non vedo di cosa ti dovresti spaventarti, nel nostro ambiente è normale combinare matrimoni, io poi sono un esperto! Vedrete, con la dote che offrirò ad Armandina, il candidato la corteggerà e la convincerà senza darle il tempo di pensarci."

"Fratello, tu fai sempre tutto così facile …"

"Armand, abbi fede, vedrai che libererò André da quella donnetta, non voglio che mia figlia si arrabbi ancora per questa faccenda. Nelle sue condizioni potrebbe farle male. Che poi, cosa c'è di così strano nell'organizzare un matrimonio?" Rispondo candidamente a mio fratello, come fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.

"Signore, riguardo alla contessa Battista cosa pensate di fare?"

"Non appena arriveremo a Parigi, la presenterò al mio amico il conte di Champagne, Eugeny Victor Maurice de Champagne ….. E' un vedovo ricco e piuttosto piacete, spero di convincerlo."

"Generale …."

"André basta parlare di questo, adesso raggiungi gli uomini nel cortile, dovete fare alcuni lavori all'interno del convento. Riccardo e i suoi uomini si occuperanno del tetto della stalla, tu, La Salle e Sassoin occupatevi dell'interno e poi, c'è da spaccare tantissima legna. Su figliolo muoviti!"

"Sissignore, vado."

"André …"

"Sissignore?!"

"Non fare parola con Oscar su quanto quell'esaltata di madame Battista mi ha detto in sacrestia."

"Non ci penso nemmeno signore. Non voglio che accada una tragedia! Se solo Oscar sapesse …. Potrebbe ucciderle entrambe." Rispondo sinceramente preoccupato.

"Bene André, ci vediamo al convitto."

"A dopo Signore!"

Non appena André lascia la camera, Armand mi dice: " Augustin, tu credi davvero di risolvere tutto con tanta facilità, trovando marito a quelle due?"

"Ne sono sicuro Armand. Se tu fossi ancora un cardinale, ti direi di prepararti a officiare due matrimoni: quello di Giovanna Battista e di Armandina."

"Augustin!"

"Si .. si Armand! E adesso vado a dare un'occhiata a come i nostri uomini eseguono i lavori. Tu cosa fai?"

"Aspetto che Carlo si svegli."

"Bene, io vado. A dopo Armand!"

"A dopo Augustin!"

_**In crociera, Palma di Maiorca**_

_**Marguerite:**_ " Che meravigliosa serata di gala! Augustin, quanta gente ….. e che dire dell'ambiente?! … Per essere una nave galleggiante, nulla da invidiare al salone delle feste di Versailles!"

_**Marianne: **_"Avete ragione Madre, guardate ci sono gli anche gli orchestrali!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oscar, noto con piacere che hai indossato un abito rosso, stai benissimo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Dici davvero Joséphine?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma certo! Gli abiti eleganti di questo tempo sono davvero interessanti! Sono lunghi, morbidi e soprattutto senza panier, riesco a muovermi benissimo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Hai ragione Joséphine, sono molto pratici e al contempo eleganti."

_**Australia: **_"Sabrina, ti dispiace se danzo con tuo marito?"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma certo! Australia, prego!"

_**Australia: **_"Oh grazie cara! Tesoruccio, vorrei che tu esaudissi un mio desiderio …"

_**Alain: **_"Dimmi Australia, se posso …."

_**Australia: **_"Ecco … mi piacerebbe ballare questo tango con te. Visto che indossi l'abito d'occasione, vorrei che mettessi in bocca uno stelo di rosa. Sai come si usava un tempo!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma cosa dite madamigella! Nel mio tempo questa danza non è conosciuta e poi, non ho mai visto un uomo danzare con una rosa tra i denti, ci sono le spine!"

_**Australia: **_"Tranquillo tesoruccio, nel nostro tempo, il gambo della rosa è senza spine. Guarda, ecco, vedi?!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh per tutti i Santi! Certo che nel vostro tempo, nulla è impossibile!.. Date qui … ecco fatto!"

_**Australia: **_"Che meraviglia, il mio desiderio si sta avverando. Presto, tuffiamoci tra le note del tango!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ma che spettacolo, guarda quei due!"

_**Terry: **_"Già, Alain che balla il tango con una rosa rossa tra i denti! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Arpie, avete ragione: Sassoin è davvero ridicolo! Lui e la gattaccia rinsecchita! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Emm .. Madame Marguerite, permettete che danzi ancora con il generale?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma certo madame Lupen, l'importante è che MIO marito non conceda alcun ballo a quella madame pom pom!"

_**Lupen: **_"Grazie Madame! Generale, ci lanciamo anche noi nel tango?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo Madame, l'importante che non mi chiediate di fare la stessa ridicola figura di quell'imbecille di Sassoin!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … tranquillo Generale! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Prego Madame, uniamoci alle danze!"

_**Louis: **_"Marianne cara, cosa ne diresti se danzassimo anche noi?!"

_**Marianne: **_"Si, con molto piacere Louis!"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine mi concedi un ballo?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, io ti concederei ben altro, altro che ballo!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo .. mi … mi fai paura … che … che sguardo che hai …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, non so come io ti stia guardando ma se non torni nuovamente attivo, allora si che dovrai cominciare a tremare!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo … ti prego, mi spaventi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, meno spaventi e più azione. Ricorda che mio padre ti ha reso un mezzo soldato, quindi reagisci al mio volere Charles! Ti voglio! Capito!"

_**Charles: **_"Sssiiii certo .. ho … ho capito …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Bene, adesso andiamo a ballare anche noi, ma dopo prometti che ti unirai a me nella danza dell'amore."

_**Charles: **_"Ci .. ci proverò cara!"

_**Aizram: **_"André, vorrei ballare con te!"

_**André: **_"Oh madamigella Aizram …."

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa c'è André?! Hai paura di tua moglie?"

_**Oscar: **_"André non ha motivo di temermi. Prego madamigella, vi cedo per un solo ballo MIO marito!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oh grazie Oscar, che onore!"

_**André: **_"Madamigella Aizram, prego, da questa parte! … E voi madame Terry, non vi unite alle danze?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, ma con Armand! … Anna, mi presti tuo marito?"

_**Anna: **_"Certo madame, per un tango è tutto vostro!"

_**Terry: **_"Armand, porgimi il braccio!"

_**Armand: **_"Prego Madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Armand, io non so ballare …"

_**Armand: **_"Nemmeno io conosco il tango …"

_**Terry:: **_"Non importa, seguiamo la musica."

_**Armand: **_" Madame, potreste farmi una piccola confidenza?"

_**Terry: **_"A proposito di cosa Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Ecco, riguarda mia nipote Joséphine."

_**Terry: **_"Cosa vorresti sapere?"

_**Armand: **_"Fin quando la terrete in purgatorio?"

_**Terry**_"Ih ih ih … però …"

_**Armand: **_"Però cosa?"

_**Terry: **_"E così Aizram ed io la teniamo in purgatorio?! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Certo! Sta soffrendo come non mai! .. Però mie terribili Autrici, non credete di esagerare?"

_**Terry: **_"Armand, non hai ancora visto nulla! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego Madame, abbiate compassione di noi povere vittime, che siamo costretti a sopportarla!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Armand, aspetta di vedere cosa accadrà alla prima locanda in cui pernotterete! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"No, vi prego Madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Si Armand! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Mi spaventate madame!"

_**Terry: **_"No Armand, vedrai, chi ti metterà in difficoltà non sarà soltanto Joséphine ma soprattutto tuo figlio!"

_**Armand: **_"Nooo vi supplico! Non voglio ascoltare i rimproveri di mio fratello! Lui non fa che ripetermi che devo educare mio figlio .."

_**Terry: **_"Infatti è quello che farai: gli darai una buona lezione di … vita! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Signore, Vi prego, liberatemi dalle prove più assurde a cui avete deciso di sottopormi!"

_**Aizram: **_" André, non fai che guardarmi, vuoi dirmi forse qualcosa? Ih ih … attento che tua moglie non ci toglie gli occhi di dosso!"

_**André: **_"Ecco, Madamigella, io vorrei chiedervi una cortesia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dimmi, approfittiamo della danza per parlare."

_**André: **_"Vi prego, restituite Charles a Joséphine!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non capisco! André, Terry ed io non gli abbiamo separati, cosa dici?!"

_**André: **_"Su avanti madamigella, avete perfettamente capito cosa intendo dire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Credo di si, ma vorrei che tu fossi più conciso."

_**André: **_"Joséphine, sta rendendo la vita impossibile a tutti noi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non ti lamentare André, non hai ancora visto nulla! Ah ah ah … Su, continuiamo a ballare e non pensiamo ai problemi che vi aspettano!"

_**Lupen: **_"Carissimo Generale, ballare con voi è sempre un immenso piacere!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame l'onore è mio!"

_**Lupen: **_"Grazie Generale! Oggi pomeriggio, prima che il capitano portasse in salvo i naufraghi, abbiamo preso lezioni di tango e stasera, stiamo ballando nuovamente a questa magnifica serata di gala!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, lo sapete che le Arpie, hanno a cuore tutte voi lettrici!"

_**Lupen: **_"Si, lo so Generale. Infatti, dopo le ringrazierò personalmente di avermi invitato a questa meravigliosa crociera."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, domani mattina sbarcheremo a Palma di Maiorca, Voi ci siete mai stata?"

_**Lupen: **_"Con i protagonisti di "Avventura," mai! Ah ah ah …. Generale, finalmente Oscar si è vendicata di quelle due ' svaporate," una bella doccia fredda se la sono proprio meritata per calmare i bollenti spiriti!Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, mia figlia ha avuto la sua rivincita, spero che adesso non si vendichi ancora!"

_**Lupen: **_" Credo che se ne starà buona Generale, almeno per adesso! Ah ah ah …"

_**Virginia:**_ Lupen, adesso tocca a me ballare con il generale."

_**Lupen: **_"Prego Virginia, il generale è tutto tuo!"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame Lupen, grazie!"

_**Lupen: **_"Grazie a voi Generale, adesso raggiungo vostra moglie. Con permesso!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego!... Madame Virginia, cimentiamoci in questo delizioso valzer! Madame, ho l'impressione che abbiate da dirmi qualcosa o sbaglio?"

_**Virginia:**_ "Non sbagliate affatto Generale, voi vi preoccupate per sguardi e sospiri mentre le vostre figliole organizzano "gavettoni "ai danni di due "morigerate donzelle. "

_**Generale: **_"Madame, mi pare ovvio che io mi preoccupi. Oscar è gelosissima di suo marito e la capisco. Come non riconoscere che quelle due dame siano fuori di testa?! Ahh ma io le troverò quanto prima un marito. Così, non daranno più problemi!"

_**Virginia: **_"Beh, ormai tutti sappiamo che siete un veterano in questo! Chissà se le due svaporate alla fine si convinceranno a guardare altrove!"

_**Generale: **_" Vedrete che accetteranno la proposta! Ih ih … Con me non hanno scampo!"

_**Virginia: **_" Ben detto amico mio se avete bisogno di una mano ricordatevi di me."

_**Generale: **_"Certo Madame! Grazie!"

_**Virginia: **_"Generale siete un ottimo stratega! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame Virginia!"

_**Oscar: **_" Anna stanno tornando. Le Autrici ci riportano i nostri mariti."

_**Marguerite: **_"Anche Madame Virginia e Augustin stanno tornando! … Eccoli …"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame Marguerite vi ho riportato il vostro generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite cara, vieni, desidero danzare con te!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma certo caro!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ben fatto comandante Oscar e madame Josephine …"

_**Oscar: **_"A cosa vi riferite madame?"

_**Virginia: **_"Alla trappola che avete preparato a quelle due sfacciate!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ih ih … Ditemi, vi siete divertita nel vederle scivolare!"

_**Joséphine: "**_Oscar, che dire della punizione che hanno ricevuto dalla madre superiore! Ah ah ah .."

_**Oscar: **_"Già … ma il provvedimento che mi ha più soddisfatto è stato quello, per cui durante la notte verranno messe sotto chiave! Ah ah ah…"

_**Virginia: **_"Oscar, io avrei aggiunto all'acqua qualche ranocchio."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Virginia, alla prossima occasione provvederò a mettere ranocchi ed altri animali! Parola di Oscar François de Jarjayes."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, Vi prego, non date suggerimenti alla mia piccola figliola! E' già abbastanza pericolosa di suo ...

_**Tina:**_ Bellissima.. madame soldato!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh mi lusingate madame …"

_**André: **_"Avete ragione madame Tina, mia moglie è bellissima! Per me è la donna più bella del mondo!"

_**Tina: **_"André, ti brillano gli occhi! Oscar sei una donna molto fortunata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ne sono consapevole madame!"

_**Tetide:**_ E ci stava! Quelle due svaporate! Adesso hanno capito che alla virtù degli uomini Jarjeays non si attenta mai!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ben detto madame Tetide! Ora voglio proprio vedere se continueranno a sfidarmi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … Madame Tetide, siete l'unica dama con cui non ho ancora danzato, permettete?"

_**Tetide: **_"Ma si certo Generale, con piacere?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, permetti vero?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo caro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella rinsecchita, naturalmente l'invito per una danza lo stendo anche a voi!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma non ci penso affatto vecchiaccio! Su avanti sbrigati a farti questo giro, che ho qualcosa da dirti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Agli ordini gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide, prego!"

_**Australia: **_"Oscar, nel frattempo che il vecchiaccio di tuo padre balla con Tetide, voglio dirti una cosa …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ditemi madamigella!"

_**Australia:**_"Liberate quella povera donna dal demonio! Sta suora ha sbagliato: i demoni (e sono in persona) son due... ma io dico.. ahah che mente contorta .. opss.. cioe intendevo che stratega che sei Oscarina (ihih senno rifili anche me con la spada! Ahah)... per me ormai queste son da ricovero..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, non so cosa sia un ricovero, però deduco dalle vostre parole che mi diate ragione.

_**Australia: **_" Ma è ovvio! Certo che figure magre, la madre superiora le ha chiuse dentro in stanza come fossero ragazzine.. ahah ha ragione Elena a vergognarsi di sua zia.. son due stolte che fanno ridere anche i polli, ahah ma non potreste lasciarle li al convento? Una.. conversione forzata, perché no?"

_**Oscar: **_"Magari fosse così semplice madamigella!

_**Australia: **_" Armand mica voleva diventare sacerdote e l'hanno costretto. Perché no a loro? DOPO naturalmente una degna confessione.. ahaha e li ci vuole almeno una settimana a testa per elencare il tutto!"

_**Armand: **_"No vi prego madamigella! Ho già commesso sacrilegio ad officiare la messa senza averne diritto, figurarsi confessare! No, sarebbe davvero troppo!"

_**Terry: **_"Su, dai Armand, che nel prossimo capitolo ti toccherà farlo!"

_**Armand: **_"Nooo vi prego Autrici non fatelo."

_**Aizram: **_"Troppo tardi Armand, il prossimo capitolo è quasi pronto, e tanto per dare un'anticipazione alle nostre care lettrici, tu Armand, confesserai ben due …. Suorine! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Nooo .. vi prego, abbiate un poco di compassione per un povero spretato. Ahimé .. ma vedete, cosa mi toccherà dire al sacerdote che dovrà confessarmi, prima delle nozze!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Su coraggio Armand, se può esserti di conforto, io mi sono sposata senza essermi confessata!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Armand! Preferisco confessarmi con Nostro Signore non con uno spretato come te! Ih ih …. Comunque se vorrai espiare i tuoi peccati dal sacerdote, ti dirò le stesse parole famose che Oscar ha detto ad André quando si arruolò nei soldati della guardia per seguirla…."

_**Armand: **_"Quali?"

_**Terry: **_"Fa come ti pare!" Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_" Oh Signore, quando, tutto questo finirà?!"

_**Australia: **_"Foza Armand, non lamentarti! … Che scena signori.. magistrale! E Oscar e Jo flagello di dio che ridevano alla grande.. e avendole confrontate direttamente... che colpo di genio! Posso suggerire di legarle ed imbavagliarle (comprese le bestiacce).. cosi .. ehm.. limitereste i danni.. anche perché so che il suggerimento di piantarle li al convento non verrà purtroppo accolto."

_**Aizram: **_"Infatti Australia, non possiamo. Madame pom pom deve arrivare a palazzo Jarjayes con Armandina e bestiacce al seguito."  
_**Australia: **_" Ahh vedo che sei tornato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa succede?"

_**Australia: **_"Succede che, sono sicura che tu, vecchio pazzo, mi daresti manforte, per una volta!Ihihi... "

_**Generale:**_ "Riguardo__ a chi o a cosa gattaccia?"

_**Australia: **_"Alle due svaporate naturalmente! Poi la scena "madre" del nostro "povero" Charles che pensa di aver perso l'amore della sua Jo.. ahah scusa se rido, Charles.. ma secondo te la vita o meglio le Arpie può/possono essere cosi.. cattiva/e con te? Naaaaaaaa! Solo astinenza fino alla notte dei tempi.. e mi hai divertito molto col tuo, "shhh, che se ci sentono possono anche farmi diventare impotente"... ahah non sia mai, celebreremmo un funerale a Terry e Aizram, tutta x ..allegria!"

_**Charles: **_"Madame non ne siate tanto sicura .. ecco, ci sarà un funerale ma non come pensate voi! Ahhhh povero me!"

_**Generale:**_ " Charles, hai detto funerale?"

_**Charles: **_"Si generale! Ci sarà un funerale! AHHHHH …."

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, cos'è questa storia? Su avanti, spiegate!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, ci pensi tu?"

_**Aizram: **_"No di certo. L'idea è stata tua, quindi tocca a te!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih .. no ti prego! Ah ah ah ah.. non posso, è troppo imbarazzante! Ah ah ah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Se fosse davvero imbarazzante, non ridereste! Allora?! Su avanti parlate!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … generale, non possiamo anticipare nulla. Charles ha parlato anche troppo! Ah ah .. però un funerale ci sarà! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ ""E ridete?! Ma dico …"

_**Aizram: **_"State tranquillo generale, non morirà nessuno, con noi si ride solamente! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh povero me, chissà cos'altro si sono inventate!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Padre, di sicuro qualcosa che va a discapito mio e di Charles!"

_**Generale:**_ "Credo proprio di si figliola! Su coraggio, fatti forza!"

_**Joséphine: **_"BOUUUU ….. AHHHHH …. COME SONO SFORTUNATA! ED E' TUTTA COLPA DI QUESTO VIAGGIO! AHHHHH ….."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come Joséphine, è il suvenir che ti porti nella pancia?! Forse non è stato un bel momento?"

_**Generale: **_"ZITTA ARPIA!"

_**Australia: **_" Che spettacolo! Ihihihih comunque sono d'accordo con Riccardo e ... la banda bassotti (hahah bellissimo, brava la lettrice che li ha nominati cosi)!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah .. Grazie Australia! Ah ah ah .."

_**Australia: **_" A lavorare per il vecchiaccio, perché no? Anche se contro la mia volontà.. DEVO ammettere che e una brava persona... anche se rompe e.. non poco! Ahaha"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, vecchiaccio! Ma sapete che mi e piaciuta l idea, non si sa mai che uno dei.. bassotti si metta insieme ad Armandina... almeno un problema su due- eliminato, no?"

_**Generale: **_"Sono un maestro in fatto di matrimonio, sono più bravo di un sacerdote! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihih Victorino, sei vivooooo!"

_**Girodelle: **_"Vivo? Non capisco …"

_**Australia: **_"Bello rivederti.. ihih anche tu interessato a quel tipo di lettura, eh? Meno male che il mio "saggio" tesoruccio aveva comprato un pò di libri… altro che annoiarsi a far nulla.. visto? Leggere... fa bene alla salute.. e molto! Ahahah "

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella, sono un uomo di modo, so come vanno queste cose. Un poco di sana lettura non può che fare bene!"

_**Australia: **_"Bravo tesoruccio! Vecchio pazzo su, ringrazia l'intraprendenza di Oscar e Jo flagello di dio... senza il loro aiuto, saresti stato trovato in una... situazione compromettente. E chi la sentiva poi tua moglie? La .. ehm "dolce" Marguerite.. si si dolcissima come lo zucchero a velo... e "affilata" come la vedova nera.. ahah .."

_**Marguèrite: **_"Grazie madamigella, voi avete compreso perfettamente il mio temperamento!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah .. Aizram, Terry, sempre uno spettacolo sto siparietto... grazie Aizram che ci hai.. portato dietro... ahah certo che veder ballare tutti il tango., mamma mia, che roba! .. e comunque Mai, DICO MAI nessuno che gli fa fare anche solo un piccolissimo capitombolo.. giusto x ridere un po, no! Uff! E il "cazziatone" a sto povero sergente... però.. il "marziano" se l'è beccato ahahah e in effetti.. solo un marziano pazzo come lui avrebbe potuto tirar su ma figlia come un uomo!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA GATTAGGIA! IO NON SONO PAZZO SOLO PERCHE', HO ALLEVATO MIA FIGLIA COME UN UOMO! Ho notato che nel vostro tempo, tutte le donne indossano abiti maschili, sono pochissime coloro che indossano una gonna che tra l'altro è corta e poi, guidano le automobili e non so quant'altro! Si può sapere cosa c'è di strano!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto scimunito, tanto con te non serve parlare, non lo capiresti MAI! Ahah Marguerittttte.. Marguerite cara, volevo sapere che pensi della lettera.. col cuoricino che e arrivata al tuo bel (bleahhhh) marito... e sii, ho scoperto che ha cercato di.. sviare il colpaccio... parlandoci in quel modo affabile e facendo anche a me domande inutili. A me! Tze! .. So che non ti tradirebbe... ma e indecoroso ricevere.. missive del genere, no? Che ne pensi! …. Ihihih vecchio scimunito, adesso vedi che ti combina tua moglie ahahaha..."

_**Generale:**_ "Che donzella irriverente! Marguerite, ti prego non ascoltarla …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Zitto tu! Madamigella, certo non mi ha fatto piacere vedere che una dama abbia mandato una missiva con su disegnato un cuore! Invero sono preoccupata: la dama in questione scrive in spagnolo … temo che la potremmo incontrare per le vie di Palma di Maiorca ….. Augustin, ti proibisco di scendere dalla nave!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ma cosa dici?! Non è possibile! Le Arpie hanno organizzato tutto per domani mattina, hanno stabilito che la prima tappa sarà la Cattedrale. A proposito fratello, tu farai la tua solita preghiera per il mio François …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin! Possibile che tu finga di dimenticare?! SO-PHIE … SOPHIE, chiaro?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si … Sophie …" …. "François" con voce sussurrata

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah .. Su balliamo, che la notte è giovane!"

_**L'indomani**_

_**Aizram: **_"Guardate che spettacolo la Cattedrale!"

_**Terry: **_"Meravigliosa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, comincia a pregare!"

_**Armand: **_ "Uff … Augustin!"

"_**Generale:**_ "Armand, quieta et ora! …. Cosa c'è Armand, perché mi guardi così?"

_**Armand: **_"Adesso parli latino con me?"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, mi hai capito?"

_**Armand: **_"Certo che si Augustin! Ti pare che tutti gli anni passati a studiare in seminario, non mi siano serviti a nulla?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm .. non è per questo Armand è che .. temo di averlo detto in maniera scorretta, sai per le donzelle che leggono e magari sono più istruite di me!"

_**Armand: **_"Ohhh … Augustin! Piantala!"

_**Generale: **_"No Armand, meglio che te lo dica in italiano, meglio! …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Signore, aiutami a portare questo fardello!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, taci e prega!"


	157. Chapter 157

_**Gelosia di gestante**_

Sono seduta su una panchina nel cortile del convento, con in mano il libro che mi ha dato Lassonne. Non riesco però a leggere nulla, mi perdo a guardare il MIO André intento a spaccare la legna per le suore. È sudato, con la camicia appiccicata addosso. È davvero bello, con un fisico scolpito, i muscoli definiti ed un sorriso malandrino. Arrossisco ogni volta che si volta a guardarmi. Accanto a me c'è Joséphine, che sospira di continuo.

"Joséphine, si può sapere cos'hai?!"

"Ahhhh è me lo chiedi?! Penso al mio Charles che non si decide ancora a funzionare! Oscar, però, debbo ammettere che mio cognato ha un bel gran corpo, è bellissimo! Ahhhh beata te, che ce l'hai a tua disposizione ogni qualvolta che lo desideri!"

"Joséphine! Sei impossibile. Uff ... e quelle suorine? Cos'hanno da guadare così mio marito?!"

"Come cosa guardano?! Ma quel bel fusto che sta spaccando la legna, mi sembra ovvio! Ih ih …"

"JOSEPHINNNE! Lui è mio! Solo mio! Loro si sono votate a nostro Signore, che guardino altrove! Uff...e smettila di guardare mio marito pure tu! E non sospirare! André è mio, solo mio, tutto mio!" Rispondo decisa, agitata, pronta a scattare.

Guardo la mia sorellina, sembra impazzita, gesticola, è tutta rossa in viso, infervorata. Mi sembra impazzita, non l'ho mai vista così agitata.

"E piantala sorellina! Non fare l'isterica! Gli occhi sono fatti per guardare. E poi, che male c'è se le suore ammirano il tuo bel maritino?! Solo a guardarlo è una delizia del creato. Nostro Signore gli ha dato proprio tutto!"

"BASTA! Ora vado a mettergli la giacca! Magari anche una mantella! Ecco..."

" Ah ah ah .. si .. si .. va pure e crea un bello scandalo!"

"Scandalo?! Ma che scandalo! Qui sei tu e quelle ... quelle suorine miscredenti che date scandalo. Non io! Ah ah ah ah …"

Mi alzo in piedi e sovrasto Joséphine, che scoppia in una sonora risata. Cosa ci sarà poi da ridere! Lui è mio! Non bastava quella svaporata, ora ci si mettono pure le suorine?

"Ah ah ah ah … sorellina, sei esageratamente gelosa! Oscar, lascia un poco anche a noi altre la possibilità di purificarci un poco gli occhi! Ah ah ah ah …. AHHHHH Charles, se non ti riprendi immediatamente, giuro che, alla prima taverna in cui alloggeremo, entrerò nella tua camera e ti farò mio, anche contro la tua volontà!"

"Ma come fai ad essere così ... così ... sfacciata!"

"Ma come?! E' mio marito, e con lui ci faccio ciò che più desidero. Forse tu non detti legge ad André quando sei in intimità?"

"I...i...io? Ma...ma...sono domande da fare?! Io ... ecco ..." Mi sento il viso caldo, sarò arrossita! Tutta colpa di Joséphine e delle sue domande assurde!

" Ah ah ah .. è inutile che tu arrossisca, tanto non sei diversa da me! Ih ih ih …."

"Ma.. ..cosa dici?! Io non sono come te! Io ..." Abbasso lo sguardo, sospiro, guardo André! Sento dei risolini e dei sospiri provenire da un gruppo di sorelle!

"Accidenti a loro! André deve coprirsi!"

"Sorellina … Ah ah ah ah ..:"

Stiamo ripristinando il tetto della stalla, quando sbircio in basso e vedo il capitano André spaccare la legna. Più in là, noto due suore sospirare per lui.

"Ehi capo, hai visto?"

"Certo Rocco, eccome! Ih ih … Infondo, anche se suore, sono due donne in carne ed ossa! Ih ih …"

"Riccardo, ma guarda come sospirano …"

"Più che sospirare, le due sorelle se lo stanno mangiando! Ih ih …"

"Capo, meglio finire il lavoro altrimenti … ih ih ih …"

"Rocco, credo che alla soldatessa non faccia affatto piacere che suo marito sia oggetto di desiderio di quelle due donne!"

"Già .. vedi che faccia! Ih ih …"

"Che dici …. Da bravo soldato qual'è, le affronterà?"

" Ma no Riccardo, dimentichi che usufruiamo della protezione di un cardinale! Ah ah ah …"

"Rocco, certo che se tutti i religiosi fossero così!"

"A me il cardinale fa pena."

"Non capisco, perché?"

"Ecco … continuare a fingere con una moglie e un figlio al seguito, non credo che sia piacevole."

"Già … però che brava persona: pur di dare un poco di riposo alle donne, si sta sacrificando. Ma hai visto in chiesa durante la celebrazione della messa?! Era teso, per un attimo ho pensato che non ricordasse più nulla. Per fortuna che se l'è cavata."

"Si … credo che anche le religiose se ne sia accorte, forse …"

"Sorella Faustina, avete visto quel giovane?"

"Oh...sorella Maria! È così...così...ahhhhhh."

"Si, si si… mai visto un adone simile! Che uomo!"

"Già... ahhhh"

"Suor Faustina, voi avete mai visto nulla di simile?"

"In tutta la mia vita ... no!"

"Chissà se è sposato?"

"Pare proprio di si. Con la bionda seduta sulla panchina. Quella vestita da uomo!"

"Ahhh che fortuna quella donna!"

"Sorella! Cosa dite?!"

Mi faccio il segno della croce, tocco il rosario e sussurro: "Ehmm … ecco … Oh Signore, che pensiero impuro! Suor Faustina, devo andare immediatamente a confessarmi dal cardinale!"

"Si si ... andate subito! Quel ragazzo è una tentazione continua!"

"Ma Voi non venite? Forse desiderate ancora guardarlo?"

"Ecco ... visto che dovrò confessarmi, allora preferisco peccare ancora. E' troppo bello! Che uomo! Ahhhh che tentazione!"

"Joséphine, quelle due sfacciate travestite, continuano a guardare mio marito in modo peccaminoso, adesso basta! Vado a coprire André!"

"Ah ah ah .. Oscar, ma si può sapere dove vai?! E lasciaci deliziare ancora un poco! Ah ah ah ..."

"Smettila!"

"Ah ah ah …"

Mi alzo, corro verso mio marito, lo guardo dritto negli occhi e sospiro. Prendo un piccolo asciugamano ed inizio ad asciugare il suo bel viso.

"Andrè! Sei ... sei tutto sudato ... io ... tu ... loro ... eh ..."

"Cos'hai Oscar, perché sei tanto agitata? Ti trema un poco la mano, sei tutta rossa in viso. Ma cosa ti succede? Eppure eri lì seduta, davanti a me, in compagnia di Joséphine!"

"Tu ... devi coprirti. Sei tutto sudato! Su vieni. Ti asciugo e ti copro!"

" Ma Oscar, cosa dici?! Io sto lavorando, è normale che sia sudato."

"Ma ... no ... io ... per favore ... su ..."

Appoggio le mani sulle spalle muscolose e spingo delicatamente il mio André verso l'interno della stalla.

Osservo mia sorella intenta a coprire suo marito e con tono canzonatorio, urlo: "ANDREEE', COGNATO ... COPRITI CHE INTORNO A TE, CI SONO OCCHI INDISCRETI! AH AH AH ..."

"Vieni Andrè... su!"

Continuo a spingerlo verso l'interno. Certo che se non collabora ... da qui non ci muoviamo!

"Su...dai..."

"AH AH AH AH ..."

"Santo cielo suor Faustina, siamo state scoperte! Che vergogna! Presto corriamo dal cardinale per confessarci!"

"Si si!"

"Andrè, vieni, su ... ti aiuto ad asciugarti!"

"Oscar, non capisco cosa abbia voluto dire tua sorella! Chi mi guardava?"

"Lei! E anche le suore..." Rispondo a bassa voce, un poco imbarazzata.

"Cosa! Ma stai scherzando?! Tua sorella e chi?! Ma dai Oscar, cosa dici!"

"Certo! Quelle pinguine! Ti stavano mangiando con gli occhi! Altroché voto di castità! Quelle ... quelle ... ooooohhhh!"

"Oscar sei … sei .. tutta infervorata, irragionevole e gelosa. La mia gelosona! Quanto ti amo, anche quando sei così …. Decisamente sopra le righe! Certo, lo so che è merito della nostra creaturina … però quanto mi piace!"

"André, se non la smetti di prendermi in giro giuro che … che …"

"Cosa vorresti farmi? Sfidarmi a duello? Prendermi a pugni? Sono qui a tua disposizione!", dico mentre spalanco le braccia in attesa della mia dolce, amorevole, bellissima sposa!

"André con te è impossibile parlare!", rispondo incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando di storto mio marito, il mio bellissimo, dolcissimo, adorato Andrè.

" Ih ih ih ... beh, se Armand è venuto meno al voto di castità, non credi che sia quasi normale non riuscire a resistere a certe cose? E poi, loro non hanno fatto nulla di male ..."

"COSAAA?! Ma ... André! Io esigo la tua fedeltà! Ti sia ben chiaro! O sappi che utilizzerei la mia spada per eliminare ciò che ti differenzia da me!"

Con un gesto istintivo, mi porto le mani nella parte bassa dei miei pantaloni e sussurro: "Ma cosa ti salta in mente! Ma dico, ti pare che io possa desiderare una donna che non sia tu?! Oscar, temo che il nostro bambino ti renda un poco nervosa!"

"Io..."

Guardo Andrè e decido di posare le mie labbra sulle sue. Lo stringo, lo accarezzo, affondo le mani nei suoi capelli. Poi inizio a giocare con la sua bocca, le sue labbra, la sua lingua. Mio Dio ... questo è il paradiso in terra!

Mi allontano appena da mia moglie, sussurro: "Soddisfatta?! Hai compreso che desidero solo te e nessun'altra?!"

"No ... non sono ... an ... ancora ... soddisfatta!"

Dico tra un sospiro e l'altro mentre spingo André sopra al mucchio di fieno collocato al fondo del locale. Qui staremo tranquilli, almeno spero.

Sento la voce di mia moglie, il suo respiro sul mio collo. Mio Dio, quanto è bella, sensuale, dolce! Ma anche calda, decisa, innamorata!

Mi lascio cadere addosso a lui e ricomincio a baciarlo, sempre con più foga, mentre sento le sue mani sfilarmi la camicia dai pantaloni ed insinuarsi sotto, sulla pelle della schiena.

"O ... Oscar ... aspetta ... uff ... fermati!"

"Cosa c'è … A .. André …"

"Oscar, se continui così ... io non ce la farò ... a ... a ... resisterti!"

Sospiro piano, con la voce roca, mentre guardo gli splendidi occhi della mia Oscar. La sento muovere il suo bacino sul mio, sinuosa, voluttuosa, ipnotica.

"Ma io ... non voglio che tu mi resista!" Rispondo posando le labbra sul suo collo.

"Ma ... Oscar ... il ... con ... ven ...to ...oooohhh.. " Sento le sue mani sfilare la mia camicia, non capisco perché Oscar sia così ... così ... Dio quanto la amo!

Osservo soddisfatto i lavori che stanno eseguendo Riccardo ed i suoi uomini, mentre Sassoin e La Salle si occupano di limare le porte del convento. Mi guardo intorno, con lo sguardo cerco André ma non lo vedo, quando all'improvviso sento la voce canzonatoria di Joséphine che mi dice: " Padre, se cercate mia sorella è con André nella stalla!"

"Nella stalla? E cosa fanno nella stalla?! Tua sorella non vorrà andare a cavallo! E quello sconsiderato la asseconda pure! Oh...ma adesso ci penso io a loro due!"

"Ih ih … si … certo! Padre, credo che a mia sorella in questo momento non le interessi affatto andare a cavallo …. o forse si! Ih ih ih …."

"Uhm ... Joséphine ... ma cosa stai dicendo?! Sei sicura di stare bene?!" Dico guardando per bene mia figlia.

In effetti è troppo tranquilla per essere lei, tutta ben vestita, pettinata, seduta composta e soprattutto lontano da Charles. Che non stia bene?

"Padre, credo che Voi siate un tantino confuso! Mio amato e ponderato Genitore, ditemi, forse Oscar e André sono immuni da certe tentazioni?"

"COSA?! Ma siamo in un convento! Tua sorella non è come te! Adesso vado e ti dimostro che ti stai sbagliando!"

"Forse io non l'ho fatto in un convento? Forse non ero sul punto di farlo con Voi nella stessa stanza?! Padre, Voi siete convinto che solo io possa commettere un colpo di testa! E invece Vi sbagliate!"

"Certo che non mi sbaglio! Oscar è morigerata, tranquilla, rispettosa! Lei è come me!"

"Ah si! Beh Vi informo che, mentre l'adone di mio cognato spaccava la legna, era così sudato che la camicia gli si era talmente appiccicata addosso che non solo ha stuzzicato la fantasia di due suorine che erano nascoste dietro il cespuglio ma anche la gelosia spropositata del comandante! Adesso avete capito?"

"Beh...e allora? È normale che sia gelosa! Stiamo parlando di suo marito, mio genero! Oscar è un vero Jarjayes! Gelosa! Bene, anzi benissimo!"

"Si certo … certo! Infatti adesso si è rinchiusa con lui nella stalla! Ahhhhh beata lei! Padre, scusatemi adesso vado da mio marito, nella speranza che sia resuscitato! A dopo Padre! .. Ops … Madre Superiora, Voi qui! Con permesso!"

"Signor Conte, i Vostri servitori stanno facendo un lavoro davvero encomiabile! E le sorelle mi dicono che anche Vostro genero non si è risparmiato. Guardate, avremo legna per tutto l'inverno! Io non so davvero come ringraziarvi!"

" Emmm … grazie madre Gertrude … ma … ma …. abbiamo fatto per .. per .. ma cosa dico! Madre, ci avete ospitato ed è il minimo che possiamo fare!"

"Ahhhh...peccato che ripartiate già domani! Sapete, ci sono così tanti lavori da fare qui, e noi siamo solo delle povere sorelle! Ma ditemi ... non vedo più Vostro genero, quello che sta portando tanto scompiglio tra le consorelle!"

"Scompiglio? Non capisco Madre! Perché André avrebbe portato scompiglio?"

"Ma come perché? Molte sorelle sono rimaste affascinate dal bel giovane. Sapete, alcune di loro sono entrate qui bambine e non avevo mai visto un uomo di tale bellezza!"

"Ma .. ma … ecco … Oh madre Gertrude io … non so cosa dire …"

"Piuttosto, venite nella stalla a vedere come i vostri servitori hanno riparato bene il tetto, delle mani benedette da Nostro Signore! SE non foste arrivati le nostre bestie sarebbero rimaste sotto alla pioggia! Venite venite, su!"

"Ne .. nella stalla?! NO .. Madre, nella stalla no! Ci .. ci andremo più tardi se non vi dispiace!", dico mentre inizio a sentire alcune goccioline di sudore scendere dalle tempie. Povero me, se quello che mi ha detto Joséphine è vero, adesso l'adone e la mia figliola sono impegnati a fare cose che la suora non deve scoprire! Santo Cielo, se non ci fossi io qui scoppierebbe il finimondo!

"E perché di grazia?"

Guardo il generale, sembra imbarazzato. Ma ... questi nobili stranieri sono davvero strani.

"Ecco … vedete … Madre, come avete visto, mio genero ha spaccato tanta di quella legna che era sudatissimo e …. e … Insomma si sta cambiando e Voi non potete entrare!"

Speriamo che mi creda! Povero me! Ma una figlia normale, Signore, non potevate darmela? Anche questa, che è il mio orgoglio e la mia fierezza, quando vede il marito non riesce a resistere! Ma insomma!

"Ah ... perdonatemi Conte. Davvero non sono avvezza ad avere dei giovanotti in giro per il convento. Avete davvero un bravo genero. E poi ho visto come guarda Vostra figlia, si vede che la ama molto! Sono così teneri!"

Tiro fuori il fazzoletto dalla tasca, lo passo sulla fronte e continuo: " Sssi .. Madre, mio genero è un … bravo ragazzo …"

"Bene, adesso devo lasciarvi. Ho da sbrigare la corrispondenza! Ma Vi aspetto tutti a recitare le preghiere in chiesa!"

Sono stretta tra le braccia di André, ci rotoliamo tra la paglia, ridiamo felici. André mi bacia, mi accarezza e mi trascina su di lui, mi sorride, con quel suo sorriso malandrino.

Vedo Oscar raddrizzarsi un poco, mi guarda con sospetto, poi si china e soffia leggere nel mio orecchio.

"André ... credo che sia entrato qualcuno ... mai che si possa stare un poco tranquilli ..."

Dico un poco scocciata, snervata. Io davvero ho voglia di stare un poco in compagnia di André. Voglio accarezzarlo, baciarlo, coccolarlo. Soprattutto baciarlo … Arrossisco al mio pensiero. Voglio sentire le sue mani stringermi, accarezzarmi. Voglio la sua voce che mi sussurra parole dolci nelle orecchie. E invece nulla, veniamo interrotti!

Entro leggero nella stalla, per fortuna che sono riuscito a tenere lontano la madre Superiora. Cerco di non fare rumore, avanzo, quando sento dei gemiti, dei sospiri ed intravedo due figure abbracciate rotolarsi nella paglia.

Con voce bassa ma severa, digrigno: "Ma siete per caso impazziti?! Forse è scoppiata l'epidemia Joséphine?! Vi ricordo che siamo in un convento!"

Sento la voce di mio padre, mi nascondo tra la paglia, stretta al mio André. E' mai possibile che non ci sia un poco di pace? Mio padre è sempre lì a sorvegliarci.

Respiro e mi preparo alla battaglia.

"Signore, ma cosa dite!...noi ...ecco". Dico imbarazzato mentre ho ancora tra le braccia la mia Oscar. La tengo stretta a me, certo è entrata come una furia, ma io ora voglio solo stare con lei, coccolarla un poco.

"André! E tu Oscar, possibile che anche voi dobbiate crearmi problemi?! Non credete che ne abbiamo già abbastanza di guai!"

Guardo André, mi sollevo, mi siedo tra la paglia. Sento il viso accaldato, mi rendo conto che ho gli abiti tutti in disordine. Guardo André, ha qualche filo di paglia tra i capelli. D'istinto allungo una mano, la passo tra i suoi capelli e lo spettino un poco. È così bello!

"Ma Padre, cosa dite? Noi ... noi stavamo ... noi ci stavamo allenando! Si ... ecco … volevo sapere se riesco ancora a muovermi con agilità eh ..."

"Oscar ti prego! Credi che sia nato ieri?! Certe cose le ho fatte prima di voi, so come vanno queste cose! E adesso ricomponetevi! Per un soffio madre Gertrude non è entrata nella stalla. Dobbiamo ringraziare Joséphine se non è scoppiato uno scandalo!"

"Joséphinnnnne?! NO NO NO! Lei proprio no! Lei guardava Andrè in un modo così ... e poi ha fatto dei discorsi che ... e le suore ... io ... insomma!"

Dico tutta imbarazzata, confusa.

Guardo mia figlia, gesticola tutta affannata. Ma cosa avrà mai detto Joséphine per farla agitare così tanto? E poi è imbarazzata ….

"Oscar! Io davvero non ti capisco! Come puoi pensare che tua sorella … Oh Signore fa che quel buono a nulla di Charles si riprenda quanto prima. Io davvero non ne posso più! E tu André togliti quei fili di paglia tra i capelli! Ci manca solo che le suore che stanno là fuori capiscano che tu non lavoravi!"

"Beh ... ma Signore, in fondo, non stavamo facendo nulla di male ... almeno non ancora ... noi ..."

"ANDRE'! André, si è mossa, io ... la mia pancia ... si è mosso!"

Quasi urlo, scandalizzata e sorpresa da quello che ho sentito. Afferro d'istinto la mano di André e la appoggio sulla mia pancia, dove ho sentito la nostra creatura.

Poso la mano sul ventre della mia Oscar e sussurro emozionato: "Si .. si .. lo sento Oscar! Il nostro bambino si sta muovendo!"

Guardo la mano di mio genero, gliela sposto e dico: "Su, fa sentire anche me …. il mio Francois!"

"Ma Padre!"

"André ... Forse si è divertita prima, magari le piace farsi dondolare! Eh ... sentila ... qui ... ancora! ih ih ih". Dico arrossendo un poco, molto stupita da tutto ciò.

" Ma cosa dici Oscar! Non si è divertita ma divertito!"

"Ma ... André ... tu dici ... che stia bene? Insomma ... cosa vorrà dirci? Che è felice? E' ... tutto così ... stano ... io ..."

"Oscar, cosa è scritto sul libro che ti ha dato Lassonne, è normale che nostra figlia si faccia sentire già da adesso?"

"S ... si, ecco, io credo di si. Però è così ... strano ... ecco ... io mi sento davvero in imbarazzo, è tutto così nuovo per me!

"CERTO che è normale! Ma insomma, ma voi due non sapete proprio niente?! Ah ... Marguerite! SE tu fossi qui con me! Tutto a me tocca fare!"

"Ma Padre!"

Punto il dito verso il ventre di mia figlia e dico: "E poi voi due, ascoltate bene, là dentro c'è il mio François, quindi non rivolgetevi a mio nipote al femminile, non vorrei che il piccolo si confondesse per il vostro modo di parlare!"

"Signore, con tutto il rispetto, ma qui l'unico che crea confusione siete Voi!"

"Vero Padre, mi avete fatto credere di essere un maschio fino a dodici anni!"

"E allora! E con questo?! Non sei venuta su una meraviglia?! Non ti ho dato in sposa ad André?! Cosa hai da ribattere, sentiamo!"

"OHHHH...Padre, con Voi è inutile discutere. E comunque io sento che sarà Sophie! Ecco, ve l'ho detto. Rassegnatevi, e non crediate di poterle fare credere di essere un maschio! Che Vi sia ben chiaro! QUI decido IO! Non Voi!"

Guardo mia moglie, ha la sua solita grinta ... decide lei ... come sempre!

" COSA! Oscar, ti ordino di non scherzare! Io voglio il mio erede e l'avrò! A costo di ordinare a questo ….. adone, di darsi nuovamente da fare! Capito André?!"

"Certo Signore, con immenso piacere! Anzi ... noi veramente stavamo appunto ... ih ih ih"

Rispondo per nulla imbarazzato, tanto non c'è soluzione, il generale non vuole sentire ragioni. Però sembra davvero felice di sentire la nostra piccola muoversi! Per me è una sensazione tutta nuova, ora la nostra piccola può comunicare anche con me. Credo che parlerò con lei tutte le sere, prima di dormire!

Suor Faustina ed io corriamo in tutta fretta verso la foresteria, nella speranza di trovare in cardinale.

"Suor Maria spero che il cardinale mi confessi, non posso accostarmi alla preghiera sapendo che ho esercitato pensieri peccaminosi contro quel bel giovane!"

"Oh...neppure io sorella! Neppure io! Quel ragazzo farebbe cadere in tentazione qualsiasi donna, suora o non suora!"

" Si si .. Oh povere noi! Suor Faustina, non avete mai pensato di … OH Dio! Corriamo, su presto, andiamo dal cardinale!"

Ci affrettiamo, attraversiamo la foresteria fino ad arrivare alla stanza del cardinale, busso timidamente.

"Cardinale Jarjayes è permesso? Possiamo entrare?"

Osservo mio figlio, è nel suo letto, dorme profondamente quando all'improvviso sento bussare.

"Avanti!"

" Cardinale, abbiamo bisogno di parlavi …"

"Un momento, meglio che esca dalla stanza, non vorrei che nascessero dei malintesi!". Dico mentre lascio la mia camera e tutti e tre ci accomodiamo nel corridoio.

" Sorelle, cosa succede?"

"Ecco … Suor Maria parlate Voi!"

" … Cardinale … abbiamo peccato, e sentiamo il bisogno di riconciliarci con Nostro Signore!"

"Riconciliarvi? Ma...cosa è accaduto?!"

"Ecco … per noi è imbarazzante … Cardinale, meglio che indossiate la tonaca, perché così … in questo modo …. Oh Signore che vergogna!"

"Oh...ma insomma sorelle!", rispondo spazientito. Io voglio occuparmi di mio figlio, non di queste due squilibrate!

"Vi supplichiamo Cardinale, confessateci …"

"Io?! Ma sorella! No...non è possibile!"

" Ma come, non siete un servitore di Nostro Signore?!"

"Ehm ... .ecco ... io ... ora ...non posso …"

Alle parole del cardinale mi sento salire le lacrime, mi inginocchio ai suoi piedi, mi avvinghio alla sua gamba e, tra i singhiozzi, ribatto: "Vi supplico Eminenza, confessatemi! Non posso accostarmi all'eucarestia con questo grave peccato che mi porto sulla coscienza!"

Anche suor Faustina si getta ai miei piedi, piange e supplica: " Vi prego Eminenza aiutateci, liberateci dalle nostre colpe!"

"Uff...si si...va bene. Però devo cercare qualcuno che si occupi di Carlo...facciamo così, mentre confesso una, l'altra resta nella mia stanza con Carlo. Va bene?"

"Sniff … si .. si Eminenza. Grazie!"

"Bene. Allora...da chi comincio?! Su su!"

" Se non vi dispiace suor Maria, preferisco essere la prima. Dopo tutto sono io che vi ho indotta nel peccato!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa avete fatto per avere tutta questa urgenza?"

"Ve lo dirò in confessione Eminenza. A dopo suor Maria!"

"Si si ... certo sorella! Fate pure"

Povero me, cosa mi tocca fare! Pure la confessione ... che Nostro Signore mi perdoni! Poi dovrò confessarmi pure io! Spero che il padre confessore di casa Jarjayes sia un buon uomo!

" Su … andiamo sorella!"

"Si... andiamo nel confessionale Eminenza."

Andiamo verso la chiesa, entriamo, ci avviamo al confessionale.

"Prego sorella, accomodatevi"

" Ma Padre! Come?! Volete confessarmi senza indossare l'abito talare?!"

"Oh.. .ma insomma Sorella! Come siete difficile!"

" Io difficile?! Ma Eminenza, immagino che abbiate confessato dei parrocchiani, forse lo avete fatto in camicia e pantaloni?! .. Ops .. scusatemi .. ma ho l'impressione di vedere l'uomo, non il servitore dell'Altissimo!"

"BASTA! Ora accomodatevi senza fare storie! Veloce!"

" Santo cielo, Eminenza!"

"BASTAAAAA!"

" Ahhhh … nooooo … così nooooo …. Ho peccato, voglio confessarmi! BOUUUUU ….."

"Zut! Veloce! Su!" Dico entrando nel confessionale.

"Ma … ma … Eminenza, io così non ci riesco … e poi, cosa significa zut?"

"Zitta … taci!"

Sposto la tendina e metto la testa fuori dal confessionale: "Muovetevi o me ne vado! Non ho tempo da perdere io! Veloce!"

" Ma … Ma … Eminenza, ho l'impressione di avere difronte un generale dell'esercito non un sacerdote! … Ma voi siete davvero il cardinale Jarjayes?"

"BASTA! Ma a Voi il concetto di obbedienza è ignoto? MAI, dico mai, nella mia vita ho avuto a che fare con una sorella tanto disobbediente! Certo che dovete confessarvi! Avete peccato di superbia e siete venuta meno al voto di obbedienza! Ed ora inginocchiatevi davanti alla grata! VELOCE!"

Non ce la faccio più, questa suora è un vero incubo!

Guardo dritto negli occhi del cardinale … che occhi … come sono belli!

"SORELLA! Veloce!"

" Ssssiii … nooooo non ce la faccio! Cardinale, gli uomini mi turbano! Prima sono stata ammaliata da quel giovane bellissimo … e poi … e poi … oh Signore, i vostri modi, il vostro sguardo mi affascina! Cielo!Il maligno è in me! BOOOOUUU AHHHH Cardinale, Vi prego aiutatemi!"

Esco dal confessionale ed accompagno sorella Faustina ad accomodarsi su una panca della chiesa.

"Sorella, fate un bel respiro, e sediamoci su una panca. Tanto ho capito che a Voi il confessionale proprio non piace. Su, ora con calma, spiegatemi tutto. Chi è quel giovane bellissimo?!"

"Si … Sniff … andiamo Eminenza! Sing …. E .. Eminenza posso farvi una domanda? Però vi prego, non adiratevi … voi, mi rendete nervosa! Sing …"

"Ma certo Sorella, ditemi in tutta tranquillità!" Rispondo con tono calmo ma deciso.

" Intuisco che non amiate la tonaca, proprio come me …."

"In effetti Sorella … ditemi, Voi non siete qui per Vostra libera scelta?"

" Io .. NO! AHHH … Sing … I miei genitori mi hanno affidato alla madre superiora quando ero ancora una bambina! Eminenza ecco .. io … non ho alcuna vocazione di votarmi a Nostro Signore! Sniff …"

"E allora Sorella lasciate questo posto e vivete la Vostra vita da laica! Nostro Signore non si offenderà. Egli vuole la nostra felicità. Potrete sempre pregare quando ne sentirete la necessità, ma restare chiusa qui se non lo desiderate, non è la cosa giusta! Ho sempre detestato queste imposizioni!"

" Ohhh Eminenza, come faccio?! La mia famiglia è molto povera. Mi hanno costretta a vivere in convento per non morire di fame! BOUUUU …"

"Sorella …. ecco …. io ….."

Augustin perdonami ma io non posso davvero fare diversamente ...

"Sorella, io mi sto recando a Parigi con mio fratello, passeremo prima da Vienna. Unitevi a noi, a palazzo c'è senza dubbio un'occupazione adatta a Voi. Sapete di certo spolverare, o cucinare! E poi, le mie nipoti stanno viaggiando senza cameriere al seguito e, nella loro condizione, un aiuto femminile sarebbe provvidenziale!"

" Dite davvero Eminenza?! OH GRAZIE!"

Mi prostro ai piedi del cardinale, prendo le sue mani e le bacio.

"Uh ... ehm ... prego sorella, però ... ecco ... su ... non fate così! Ora alzatevi ed andate a recitare un bel Padre Nostro. Poi fatemi la cortesia di andare a chiamare sorella Maria."

" E si … si … ma .. ecco .. Eminenza, voi sapete dirmi chi è quel giovane moro che spaccava la legna? Ecco .. è moro e ha gli occhi verdi …"

"Si certo, è mio nipote André. Sposato, molto felicemente sposato, con la figlia di mio fratello Augustin, quella splendida creatura bionda con lo sguardo di ghiaccio. Vi consiglio di non fare neppure lontanamente un pensiero su André, la moglie è molto gelosa, possessiva direi, e soprattutto è molto abile con le armi. Se ci tenete alla Vostra salute, non osate neppure pensare di poterlo guardare. Mi sono spiegato Sorella?"

" Oh … che peccato! … Eminenza … grazie, Voi siete un sant'uomo. Sono sicura che Nostro Signore vi riserverà un posto tra gli eletti!"

"Si ... dopo avermi fatto vagare per il Purgatorio per un lungo periodo ... credetemi Sorella!", rispondo scuotendo il capo. Un posto tra gli eletti, io? Dopo che ho abbandonato la tonaca, infranto i sacri voti sacerdotali? No …. Proprio no!

" Ma no Eminenza, cosa dite! Nostro Signore vi renderà merito per la bontà che avete dimostrato per una povera donna insignificante come me! Grazie! Adesso vado da suor Maria!"

"Si ... andate. Ego te absolvo ab peccatis vestris..."

Mi allontano in tutta fretta per raggiungere suor Maria. Attraverso il primo, il secondo corridoio, fino a raggiungere la foresteria, arrivo alla stanza di sua eminenza vedo suor Maria vegliare il piccolo, le dico con tono felice: " Suor Maria, sua eminenza ti sta aspettando!"

"Bene sorella, allora vado. Vi vedo molto felice e sollevata! La confessione con il Cardinale deve essere di gran sollievo! È un uomo così comprensivo!"

" Si, molto! Sua eminenza è un sant'uomo!"

"Dite davvero?! A dopo sorella!"

Mi muovo rapida verso la nostra chiesetta, sposto l'anta della porta ed entro. Vedo sua Eminenza seduto su una panca, assorto senza dubbio in una muta preghiera! Che Sant'uomo!

" Eminenza … Eminenza … disturbo?"

"Assolutamente no Sorella. Vi stavo aspettando. Sapete, questa chiesa così semplice, pulita, ordinata, mi piace molto. Ha qualcosa di antico e puro in se stessa, non trovate?"

" Si, Eminenza … teniamo molto alla pulizia del convento. Eminenza ma Voi non avete voglia di confessarmi?"

"Certo Sorella! Ci accomodiamo nel confessionale?"

" Ma … così?! Senza indossare la tonaca?"

"Ma Sorella, non è la tonaca che fa di me un Cardinale. Sono sempre lo stesso uomo, indipendentemente da cosa indosso! O forse per Voi è più importante l'aspetto esteriore delle persone?!"

" No di certo Eminenza, però è così strano! …. Comunque Eminenza, come avete appena detto, non ha importanza."

"Bene, allora accomodiamoci sorella!"

Mi alzo e, seguito dalla sorella, mi dirigo verso il confessionale. Sposto la tendina, apro la piccola porta ed entro. Apro lo sportellino della grata ed attendo che sorella Maria si inginocchi davanti a me.

Mi inginocchio, mi faccio il segno della croce e dico: " Padre, ho peccato non solo oggi ma anche prima ….nei giorni scorsi … ecco … io … Padre, credo di essere attratta dai giovanotti …"

"Attratta dai giovanotti ... in che senso, sorella?!"

Santo cielo, un'altra no. Signore ti prego, fa che questa donna non sia attratta da André! Magari ... ecco ... da Charles? Tanto lui non funziona ...

"Ecco .. oggi pomeriggio, suor Faustina ed io abbiamo visto un bellissimo giovane dagli occhi verdi tagliare la legna. Oh Padre, che uomo bellissimo! E poi, non è l'unico che mi ha dato pensiero. Mi piace molto anche il garzone del mercato che viene a fornirci i viveri. Padre, ho peccato …. aiutatemi, sono davvero disperata. Io desidero maritarmi non indossare il velo!"

"Co ... cosa?! Ma ... sorella!"

Rispondo un poco preoccupato. Queste suore non hanno un minimo di vocazione! E adesso cosa faccio?

" Eminenza, lo so, ho peccato con il pensiero ma vi assicuro che sono pura nel corpo."

"Be ... bene ... dunque, Sorella, Voi vorreste abbandonare il velo? Ho ben compreso?!"

" Si eminenza. Io non mi sento votata a questa vita austera. Desidero un uomo, dei figli, una famiglia. Forse voi, Eminenza, non potete capire .. voi siete un sant'uomo votato al Signore!"

"Oh ... Sorella, non stiamo parlando di me ma di Voi. Dunque, se desiderate una vita laica, mi spiegate cosa ci fate in questo posto, sperduto in mezzo ai boschi, in cui la Madre Superiora predica l'utilizzo del cilicio e non so di quali altre pratiche assurde?! Ma tornate a casa! Cosa ve lo impedisce?!"

" Sono stata rinchiusa in convento dalla mia matrigna. Lei avuto altri figli da mio padre ed io sono di troppo."

"Oh ... mi dispiace molto, povera ragazza. Ditemi, da quanti anni siete qui?"

"Cinque anni, ne ho diciassette."

"Immagino che non possiate fare ritorno a casa, da Vostro padre!"

"No … assolutamente … sono costretta a rimanere qui …"

Faccio un bel respiro, Sono sicuro che mio fratello mi farà una bella ramanzina, ma non posso certo abbandonare questa povera ragazza qui.

"E va bene. Farete così. Voi verrete via con noi, al mio seguito. State tranquilla, nessuno vi torcerà un solo capello. Siamo diretti a Vienna e poi a Parigi, dove vive mio fratello il Generale Jarjayes. Senza dubbio egli vi troverà un lavoro presso la sua dimora, intendo un buon lavoro onesto, e sarete libera da questa tonaca. Verrà anche sorella Faustina con noi."

Sobbalzo dall'inginocchiatoio, sorrido e dico: " Davvero Eminenza?! Mi porterete con Voi?"

"Si, certo. Dovrete adattarvi perché sarà un viaggio di tre settimane almeno, pernotteremo talvolta in tenda, ma sarete al sicuro. Potreste aiutare le mie nipoti durante il viaggio, come avrete intuito sono tutte in stato di interessante!"

Rispondo estasiata: " Ma non importa Eminenza, saprò adattarmi, l'importante è che lasci questo brutto posto! Oh .. perdonate la mia sincerità."

"State tranquilla. Durante il viaggio però verrete a conoscenza di alcuni dettagli ... ecco ... personali, che riguardano la mia famiglia. Conto però sulla vostra discrezione!"

E le dovrò ovviamente dire che ho lasciato la tonaca, povero me!

" Eminenza, io e suor .. cioè, Faustina siamo persone discrete. Non preoccupatevi, non vi metteremo in imbarazzo in nessun modo."

"Bene, allora direi che questo è tutto. Partiremo domani mattina. Avviserò io stesso Madre Gertrude. State tranquilla!"

" Grazie Eminenza! Sono sicura che vi siete già da tempo guadagnato un posto in paradiso! Grazie!"

"Oh ... ecco ... adesso non esagerate! Ora andate, io devo cercare mio fratello ed avvisarlo!"

" Si .. a dopo Eminenza e grazie!" Dico correndo per il sagrale della chiesa.

Mi alzo, esco dal confessionale, mi sistemo i miei abiti e vado a cercare mio fratello. Mi reco nella nostra stanza ma vedo che non c'è più nessuno, nemmeno Carlo. Sarà di sicuro ancora nel cortile a sorvegliare i lavori. Mi avvicino alle scuderie quando sento le sue urla. Chissà cosa sarà mai capitato. Entro, vado verso il fondo e lo vedo mentre ha una mano appoggiata alla pancia di mia nipote. Lei ha un'aria così stupita, scioccata. Mentre André sorride felice.

"Augustin!"

"Armand! Il mio François si è mosso!"

"Co ... cosa? Ma chi ... ahhhh ... ho capito! Oscar, davvero lo hai sentito muoversi? Che bello!"

"Ecco zio .. ho sentito muoversi la mia creatura … però, che cosa strana!"

Guardo mia nipote, ha un'aria così sconvolta, dolce e tenera! È davvero imbarazzata, che donna particolare, forte e nello stesso tempo fragile. Povera cara, mio fratello ha combinato un vero disastro con la sua educazione!

"Ih ih ... immagino mia cara! Però non fare quella faccia ... ma ... posso sapere cosa ci fate tutti qui dentro? In mezzo alla paglia? E poi André ... sistemati quei capelli! E anche tu Oscar ... ma ..."

" Oh Armand, fratello mio! Le mie figlie, prima o poi, mi faranno morire! Ma sono troppo felice per arrabbiarmi. Mio nipote si è mosso, ma ci pensi?!"

"Si si ... ho capito. Ma perché dici che ti faranno morire?!" Dico guardando sempre più perplesso mio fratello.

" Prima Joséphine e poi … loro! Armand, c'è mancato poco che la madre superiora li scoprissero in atteggiamenti intimi! Per fortuna che mia figlia maggiore mi ha avvisato altrimenti … Oh quante preoccupazioni!"

"Ma dai Augustin, non mi pare davvero possibile! Ah ah ah ... sei il solito esagerato! Sentite, io dovrei parlare con voi tre ..."

" Esagerato! Armand, e se ti dicessi che la superiora stava entrando nella stalla mentre loro … Armand, ti ordino di fare attenzione, sei distratto, ascoltami!"

"Cosa c'è Augustin?"

" Il peggio sarebbe trovare il cardinale in atteggiamenti confidenziali con una certa marchesa. Sai cosa intendo Armand, vero?"

"Si si ... stai tranquillo. Tanto domani ripartiremo! A tale proposito ... ecco ... avremo due viaggiatrici in più con noi"

Ecco, l'ho detto, ed ora mi aspetto la sfuriata di fratello e nipote.

"Come sarebbe a dire, due viaggiatrici in più?! Spiegati!"

"Ecco ... due suore partiranno con noi … "

"Suore! Ma Armand, cosa ce ne facciamo due suore al seguito? E poi perché, io continuo a non capire! ARMAND, COSA HAI COMBINATO?"

"Io?! Ma io nulla Augustin!" Rispondo con tono tranquillo e sereno mentre guardo la mia cara nipotina, ancora troppo scioccata dai movimenti del figlio per rispondermi.

"SU AVANTI! Armand, sto perdendo la pazienza, parla!"

"Ecco ... due sorelle sono venute a confessarsi e ... loro ... vogliono scappare dal convento! E così io ..."

" E così TU hai pensato bene di dire loro di unirsi a noi, vero Armand?!"

"Ehm ... ecco ... io ... avrei detto loro che a Parigi tu le assumerai a palazzo ..."

"Come! Ma … Armand, dimentichi forse che Oscar ha già assunto quell'imbecille di Sassoin e La Salle?!"

"Non l'ho dimenticato. Augustin ,sii caritatevole!"

".. E va bene Armand .. che ben vengano le suore! Oh ma dico, abbandoneranno la veste spero?!"

"Certo!"

"Ih ih ih … Armand, adesso avremo al seguito un ex cardinale e due ex suore! Ah ah ah .. Mi chiedo cos'altro accadrà!"

"Augustin, sei davvero impossibile! Oscar, André, voi due non dite nulla?"

Mia nipote ribatte con timore: " Ecco … zio, per me va bene!"

"Grazie mia cara ... però su ... riprenditi un poco. Guarda che è normale che i bambini scalcino nella pancia delle madri! Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti! E tu Andrè?!"

" Io?! Armand, sono così felice che alla nostra spedizione potrebbe unirsi anche il papa in persona! .. Generale, la mia creatura si è mossa! Non riesco ancora a cederci!"

"François si è mosso! François! Niente femminile con il contenuto della pancia di Oscar! Chiaro?! Solo maschile! Uff... Oscar, ma stai bene? Sei così...strana!"

"Pa .. Padre … ecco … possibile che … che … insomma io ho appena sentito di muovere la mia piccola creatura! Non riesco ancora a crederci!"

"Ma Oscar, piccola mia, è una cosa normale! Vuoi parlare un poco con ... Marianne? Se hai dei dubbi ... insomma, fossimo a casa ci sarebbe tua madre ma qui ... credo che Marianne potrebbe aiutarti!"

" Ecco … si … André io vado da mia sorella ma tu vieni con me! .. Zio … mi sorge un dubbio …"

"Dimmi nipotina …"

"Zio Armand, quelle suore che si uniranno, non saranno mica quelle due che guardavano mio marito con bramosia?!"

"Oh ... io ... non ... ecco ... credo ... uff ... Oscar, io non posso nè smentire nè confermare!"

" …. SONO LORO?!", chiedo quasi urlando, mentre guardo mio zio dritto negli occhi!

"Non ... posso ... dirtelo ... io ... il segreto confessionale, sai?!", cerco di assumere un'aria seria, da vero cardinale, seppure ho un poco di paura. Si, mia nipote fa paura quando perde la pazienza e, purtroppo, accade sempre più spesso.

"Zio, è inutile che Voi lo nascondiate, tanto l'ho capito! Mi credete forse una stupida?! E poi, Voi non siete tenuto al segreto della confessione. Vi ricordo che avete chiesto e ottenuto la dispensa dal Papa. Quindi parlate!"

"O ... Oscar, mi fai paura!"

" Paura?! Ma si può sapere cosa dite! Io non sono mio padre! Quindi, avanti, parlate! Sono loro?!"

"Oscar ... tu ... sei uguale a tuo padre! Ed io ho paura …"

"Zio, vi state burlando mi me! Lo sapete che non potrei mai sfidarvi a duello ma esigo che VOI siate onesto con me. Io l'ho capito, ma voglio che siate VOI a dirlo! Avanti parlate!"

"Ecco ... ssss...i. Sono loro Oscar. Ma non devi preoccuparti. Io ho parlato con loro, sono due brave ragazze!"

Batto un piede e digrigno: " Non bastavano quelle due pazze?! Ci mancavano anche quest'altre due! Maledizione! E pensare che indossano la tonaca e sono tanto pericolose."

"Ma no ... Oscar, loro sono solo spaventate. Hanno guardato André perché c'era lui qui, ci fosse stato Alain sarebbe stato uguale. Non ti preoccupare. Non avrai nessun problema. Te lo prometto!"

"Zio, ne siete davvero sicuro?"

André mi guarda e dice: " Oscar, io non capisco perché tu faccia così! A me non interessa nessun'altra donna! IO desidero solo te!""

"Va bene André. Hai ragione. Tu sei mio, solo mio, da sempre." Rispondo sorridendo.

Come posso dubitare di questo Santo? Lui mi ama da sempre, mi ha aspettata ... ed io lo amo da impazzire!

Mi appoggio al mio André, le mani sul suo petto, lo guardo ed arrossisco, "André, certe volte mi chiedo cosa tu ci abbia mai trovato in me! Tu sei così ….. così bello, ed io ….."

"E tu sei bellissima, vorrei che ti vedessi attraverso i miei occhi, sei bella dentro e fuori, sei dolce, forte, determinata e di una bellezza pura, candida. Oscar, a costo di dovertelo mettere in testa con la forza, dovrai convincerti che voglio solo te!"

"Giusto André, ben detto figliolo! Ma ora staccati da MIA figlia …. lasciala respirare un poco e non schiacciare il mio François!"

" Ma signore … io non credo di schiacciare il mio bambino!"

"Si invece, se la stringi così! Su su ….. più distante! Più parole e meno fatti! CHIARO?!"

Sento la voce grave di mio fratello: " AUGUSTIN! Stai davvero esagerando, lasciali in pace!"

"No! E' André che deve lasciare in pace il mio nipotino, piccolo caro …. stai tranquillo, il tuo papà non importunerà più la tua mamma, parola di nonno Augustin!" Dico con voce suadente al mio piccolo François.

"Andrè, mio padre è impazzito …"

" OSCAR! Io non sono impazzito, faccio solamente gli interessi di MIO nipote, il MIO erede! E adesso su .. va da tua sorella e sdraiati. Hai bisogno di riposo che domani all'alba si parte! Presto, via!"

"Sdraiarmi? Ma …. io prima ero comodamente sdraiata nella paglia, e Voi ci avete disturbati, intendo me e la mia creatura! Vieni André, andiamo via …. tanto è inutile discutere con mio padre!", dico mentre prendo mio marito per mano ed inizio ad avviarmi verso l'uscita.

"Ecco, brava, vai! E tu, caro genero, giù le mani da mia figlia e soprattutto da MIO NIPOTE, CAPITO!"

"Ma …. Signore …. cosa sto mai facendo di male? Abbraccio solo mia moglie, per ripararla dal freddo …e poi accarezzo la mia creatura …. accarezzando Oscar. In fondo ….. l'una è parte dell'altra!"

" OHHH André giù le mani, potresti spaventarlo!"

"Spaventarlo? Ma Signore …. come potrei?! In che modo? Io davvero non capisco!" Rispondo con voce angelica e sorriso innocente!

"Santo Dio benedetto, AUGUSTINNN!"

"Armand cosa fai, bestemmi?! Ti ricordo che qualche ora fa hai celebrato messa e sei in un convento! Ma lo sai che adesso devi confessarti?! Su andiamo fratello, vieni in sacrestia con me, su, devi espiare i tuoi peccati!"

"Si si …. andiamo, così lasciamo i due innamorati un poco in pace! Ragazzi, almeno voi che potete ….. " Dico alzando gli occhi al cielo, lasciando intendere cosa vorrei tanto fare anche io!

" Armand ma sei impazzito! Ti ordino di non lanciare quello sguardo lussurioso, potrebbero scoprirti e poi, quei due meglio che si astengono! Andiamo fratello, se te la senti puoi aprirmi il tuo cuore!"

"Augustin …. lasciali stare in pace! Ragazzi …. vi auguro un buon divertimento, datemi retta! Ed ora andiamo Augustin ….. andiamo ….. e che il Signore mi assista!"

" Assisterti in cosa?! Armand, mi darai la soddisfazione di confessarti? Sai anche un generale, se la cava bene!"

"Ma si … si …. certo, tutto quello che vuoi, basta che lasci stare in pace tua figlia e tuo genero ….. o tua figlia e tuo figlio …. con tutto il caos che hai combinato ….."

"Ih ih ih … cardinale, prego da questa parte che è giunta l'ora della tua confessione! Ah ah ah ah…"

"Andrè …. ma sono matti quei due?!"

" Oscar, ma ti immagini: il generale che indossa la tonaca e confessa Armand?! Pazzesco! Si, hai ragione quei due sono identici! Oscar, meglio sparire da qui, prima che tuo padre ci ripensi."

"Si si …. andiamo. In effetti, vorrei scambiare qualche parola con Marianne …. tu vieni con me? Io ….. vorrei davvero che tu venissi!"

"Non posso, devo finire di spaccare la legna. Ti raggiungerò più tardi."

"E va bene, ti aspetto! A dopo André!", tanto quelle due suorine assatanate si sono allontanate, non ci sono più occhi indiscreti a guardare e sospirare. Perché Andrè è mio, solo mio, tutto mio!

"A dopo Oscar!"

" Trascino con me mio fratello all'interno del convento e dico: " Avanti, andiamo devi confessarti."

" Si …. certo …. sediamoci su una panca, nella cappella! Così almeno è più realistico ….."

" Ma come sulla panca!… Un prete che si rispetti entra nel confessionale!"

"Si … allora sarai tu a confessare i tuoi peccati?!"

"IO? Io non ho peccati da confessare. Con me non c'è nemmeno mia moglie! Tu piuttosto, che hai combinato un mucchio di guai pur di giacere con Anna! .. Armand, non è il caso che tu mi guardi in questo modo."

"E dimmi ….. come ti starei guardando? Sentiamo un po'!"

" Ho l'impressione che tu stia pensando che io sia impazzito, vero Armand?"

"Ma no ….. figurati … non potrei mai pensare una cosa simile di un generale dell'esercito francese!"

" Armand, non importa che tu lo pensi, sappi che sono molto felice. Mio nipote si muove! Ih ih ih .. il mio François!"

"Augustin …. seriamente …. cosa ti fa pensare che sarà un maschio?

" Perché, hai qualche dubbio?"

"Io?! Si, certo!"

" COME! Ma … cosa ti fa pensare che non sia un maschio?! Su avanti parla!"

"Innanzi tutto, che Oscar e André vorrebbero una femmina. Che tu hai avuto SOLO femmine. E poi si dice che dalla forma della pancia si possa dedurre il sesso del nascituro … e a me, sa tanto di femmina! E poi, si muove già! Secondo me, sarà una vera peste!"

Le parole di mio fratello sono come un macigno, non capisco più nulla, afferro per il bavero mio fratello e digrigno: " Prova a ripetere che mia figlia aspetta una femmina! Su avanti!"

"Augustin …. lasciami …. siamo in chiesa! Smettila!"

"Tu sei pazzo Armand! Le settimane di astinenza di hanno fuso il cervello!"

"Giù le mani Augustin! Potrebbe vederci qualcuno. Cosa vuoi, che ci scoprano e ci buttino fuori su due piedi?!"

Allento appena la presa e dico: "Una volta tanto, riconosco che hai ragione, e va bene, mi calmo ma TU caro fratellino non dire più idiozie!"

Mi aggiro per i corridoi del convento quando a passo leggero mi avvicino sempre più alla cappella, sento giungere delle voci concitate, mi affretto, mi accorgo che provengono dalla casa di Nostro Signore, assisto ad una scena raccapricciante: il generale afferra per il bavero il cardinale, mi avvicino e protesto: " Conte, si può sapere cosa fate al sant'uomo di vostro fratello?"

"Oh …. Madre, state tranquilla …. discussioni tra fratelli! Nulla di cui dobbiate interessarvi!"

" Ma come!Voi state scherzando?! Vi ricordo che siete nella casa di Dio, e come se non bastasse, davanti alla Croce di Nostro Signore."

"Si si …. certo …. ognuno di noi ha la sua croce ….."

" Generale! Ma cosa dite!"

"Madre, sono un uomo molto pratico e conciso. Armand, ovvero sua eminenza ha qualcosa da dirvi circa due suore del vostro convento! Su avanti sua santità informa la Madre sSperiora che le portiamo via due delle sue suore!"

"COSA?! Signor Conte, cosa state dicendo?!"

" Non dovete chiederlo a me ma al sant'uomo di mio fratello! Su coraggio Armand, parla!"

"Eminenza ….. spiegatemi …".

Vedo la Madre Superiora tutta accigliata, con un'espressione arcigna, le mani appoggiate sui fianchi. Non vorrà prendere la sua frusta a tre code ed usarla contro di me?!

"Oh …. ecco madre …. vedete …. due Vostre sorelle hanno espresso il desiderio di partire con noi, per portare la parola di Nostro Signore … si tratta di un viaggio pastorale ovviamente. Ed io non potevo certo rifiutare! Ne converrete, vero?"

" Un momento, forse parlate di suor Faustina e suor Maria?!"

"Si, certo. Proprio di loro parlo. Perché Madre, c'è forse qualche problema?"

" Eminenza, conosco bene le religiose in questione. So perfettamente che non hanno alcuna vocazione. Sono certa che vogliono lasciare il convento per andare alla ricerca di un marito, vero cardinale Jarjayes?"

"Oh …. Madre …. Voi state esagerando …. non credete? Comunque saranno sotto la mia responsabilità! O forse non Vi fidate di me?"

"Eminenza, mi fido di voi ma non di loro!"

"Perfetto, ciò è sufficiente. Partiranno con noi domani mattina!"

" Cardinale ma .. suor Maria e suor Faustina rimangono delle religiose!"

"Certo …. anche io lo sono!"

" Oh Santissima Vergine, illumina la via da percorrere in questi minuti tanto difficili! … E va bene Eminenza, come desiderate: suor Maria e suor Faustina partiranno con voi."

"Perfetto Madre, mi fa davvero piacere che concordiate con me. Bene …. credo che ora potremmo ritirarci tutti per preparare il nostro spirito al pasto!"

_**In crociera, Barcellona**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Dunque...tutto il quartiere medievale, con la cattedrale gotica…"

_**Terry: **_"Una meraviglia!"

_**Aizram:**_ " E poi la Sagrada Famiglia di Gaudì!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, è bellissimo!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna come promesso, dopo che sarà nato il bambino, andremo a fare un viaggio."

_**Anna: **_"Oh davvero Armand?!"

_**Armand: **_"Si certo cara! Io e te soli!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand fratello, adesso goditi la crociera che ti hanno offerto le Arpie!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma certo Augustin, è davvero splendida. Ma con tutto il rispetto, desidero un viaggio da solo con Anna."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih .. tutti lussuriosi i Jarjayes! Ih ih ih …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, Armand ha ragione, tu non sei certo un santino! Ricordi?! Abbiamo ben sei figlie!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego, se penso a tutti i problemi che mi procurano, mi sento male! In questo momento preferisco non pensarci!"

_**Terry: **_"Compagnia, che ne direste di sederci qui in piazza e prendere un buon gelato?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ottima idea! Figliole accomodatevi, anche voi mie care lettrici."

_**Aizram:**_ "Gelato per tutti?"

_**Lupen: **_"Io preferirei un caffè …"

_**Virginia:**_ " Io un cremino."

_**Monica:**_ "Io preferisco un gelato."

_**Katia:**_ " Anch'io un gelato."

_**Australia: **_"Io un tè …"

_**Tetide: **_"Io un aperitivo …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, meglio chiamare il cameriere, altrimenti rischiamo di fare solo confusione!"

_**Terry: **_"Vero. Accomodiamoci! ….. Ecco il ragazzo sta arrivando …."

_**Generale: **_" Come! Madamigella, voi bevete del tè anziché il caffè?"

_**Australia: **_" Generalone, da noi si fa uso prettamente di tè non di caffè!"

_**Generale: **_"A già voi vivete a Dublino anche se siete italiana."

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio, precisamente sono di origini partenopee."

_**Generale: **_"Si gattaccia, me lo avete già detto."

_**Sabrina: **_"Alain, possibile che il generale e madamigella Australia debbono continuamente punzecchiarsi?"

_**Alain: **_"Sabrina non farci caso, loro non fanno altro! Fortuna che la donzella non fa parte del cast, altrimenti sai che confusione che ci sarebbe all'interno di " Avventura!"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio, anche se non faccio parte della spedizione settecentesca, nessuna mi scolla più da quella del mio tempo! Ih ih …"

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, grandi Jo e Oscar. Spero che le svaporate adesso si diano una calmata!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame ... certo che Jo e Oscar sono grandi ... sono figlie mie!"

_**Katia:**_ "Generale volete già accasare quelle due?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, me ne devo liberare."

_**Katia: **_"Quelle due credevano che si sarebbero dovute frustare! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Beh ... permettetemi di dire che sarebbe una buona idea!"

_**Katia: **_"Avrei voluto vederle!"

_**Generale: **_"Brutto spettacolo… Infatti sono allibito: possibile che all'interno dei conventi si facciano uso di certe pratiche? Armand, tu che hai vissuto tanti anni in quei posti, dimmi fratello anche tu, ti sei sottoposto a quel genere di scempio?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Zio, rispondo io! Padre, credo che lo zio abbia fatto uso di ben altre pratiche: amoreggiare, amoreggiare e solamente amoreggiare. Vero zio? Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh nipote mia, sei davvero terribile! Comunque devo darti ragione! .. Scusami Anna ma è la verità."

_**Anna: **_"Armand caro, il tuo passato non mi interessa, ciò che conta è che sei mio, mio soltanto."

_**Armand: **_"Anna …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry sai cosa mi ha detto André durante il ballo?"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ha espresso il desiderio a noi Autrici, di restituire Charles a sua moglie. Ih ih . Pare che Jo stia rendendo la vita impossibile a tutti! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Aizram, guarda caso anche Armand mi ha chiesto di essere clemente con sua nipote. A dir suo, l'avremmo relegata in purgatorio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"E tu, cosa gli hai detto?"

_**Terry: **_"Nulla di ciò che voleva sentirsi dire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, cosa state confabulando? Su avanti, fate ridere anche noi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nulla Generale, commentiamo la bellissima cattedrale che abbiamo appena visitato."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Arpie bugiarde! Ih ih ih … "

_**Virginia:**_ A proposito di ieri sera, bellissima serata danzante, vi ringrazio madame Margherite per aver "ceduto" il caro consorte a noi fans ."

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame Virginia, un ballo non si nega a nessuno. E poi, ormai conosco tutte voi, so perfettamente che stimate mio marito."

_**Virginia: **_"Come non potremmo madame! Il generale è un uomo buono, generoso, certo a volte un poco esuberante, però se non lo fosse non ci divertiremmo! Madame Oscar per il prossimo "attentato " a madame pom pom e cameriera chiamatemi."

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih ih … Madame Virginia, meglio per loro che non facciamo altri passi falsi, altrimenti …"

_**Virginia: **_" Ben detto madame Oscar! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie mille Madame ... ma sono molto preoccupato per il proseguo: le due arpie stanno utilizzando la loro piuma magica ... tic tac tic tac ... di continuo! Povero me ...

_**Aizram: **_"Madame Marguerite, guardate chi sta arrivando …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Forse è …. È ….la dama che ha mandato la missiva ad Augustin con sopra il disegnino?"

_**Aizram: **_" Si, è lei!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madre, vi dovreste lamentare se madame Margot avesse disegnato qualcosa di esplicito, non un cuore!"

_**Marianne: **_"Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Marianne, non fare quell'espressione scandalizzata! Dopo tutto è un cuore, nulla di più!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Buongiorno!"

_**Terry: **_" Buongiorno a te Margot, prego, accomodati!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Mucias grazias! Autrici, complimenti per Interesante capítulo che ho letto. Molto divertente!"

_**Terry: **_"Gracias Margot!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ormai ci stiamo adattando a tutte le lingue! Ih ih …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Generale, avete ricevuto la mia missiva?"

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. si .. certo … certo …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Spero che vi piaccia come ho disegnato il cuoricino! Ops .. madame Marguerite non adiratevi, ecco, anche se la missiva l'ho fatta recapitare al Generale, in realtà il mio disegno era rivolto a tutto il cast, Autrici comprese. Vi adoro, siete tutti magnifici!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Margot!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Avete visitato la città?"

_**Aizram: **_"Non tutta, ma ci intratterremo fino a pomeriggio."

_**Perla Margot: **_"Bene, mi fa piacere, mi unisco a voi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo, con piacere Margot!"

_**Lupen:**_ Carissimo Generale, capisco che le due "svaporate " siano tremende, ma addirittura farle portare il silicio mi sembra un po' troppo"

_**Generale:**_ "Infatti è ciò che ho appena detto. Sono pratiche medioevali, davvero assurde! L'unica soluzione è quella di trovare loro marito, vedrete che quelle due "svaporate" me ne saranno grate. Avranno qualcuno su cui sfogarsi, poveretti! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_ " Come sempre avete ragione, o quasi! Ih ih … la vostra è una magnifica idea, così si calmeranno e lasceranno voi ed André in pace! So che siete un esperto nel combinare matrimoni!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madame Lupen, come sempre siete gentilissima! Anzi, colgo nuovamente l'occasione di porgere i miei ringraziamenti a tutte le lettrici: a chi mi scrive e chi lascia un "mi piace" alla mia fantastica "Avventura." Voi, donzelle qui presenti, non offendetevi ma debbo ringraziare in particolar modo madame Lupen, madame Tetide e anche la gattaccia rinsecchita em … madamigella Australia che mi inviano incessantemente le loro missive, grazie! E che dire di questo fantastico viaggio che le Arpie hanno concesso a tutti noi altri con voi donzelle al seguito?! … Madame Tetide, siete perplessa, cosa vi succede?!"

_**Tetide:**_ " Generale, penso a quelle due pazze …"

_**Generale:**_ "Immagino che parliate di madame Battista e la sua cameriera …"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, loro. Sono due furiose assatanate meritavano davvero una bella punizione, anche se le suore esagerano un po'!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame se vi riferite al silicio, concordo con voi. A me basta che vengano rinchiuse nella loro stanza durante la notte, così almeno mi sento più tranquilla! Che non provi quella madame pom pom a infilarsi nel letto di Augustin, altrimenti, non appena farà il suo ingresso a palazzo, giuro che la rinchiudo nelle prigioni sotterrane!"

_**Oscar: :**_"Ben detto madre! .. Madre, mi rendo conto di somigliarvi molto, credevo che fossi simile a mio padre ma non è così, il mio temperamento è simile al vostro."

_**Tetide: **_" E' così palese che siete madre e figlia! … Però temo che questa volta il generale fallirà nella sua politica matrimoniale, due pazze così non le vorrà nessuno!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … No madame Tetide, sono sicuro che qualche disperato le prenderà in moglie è solo che, mi raccomanderò con le suddette donne di far trapelare il meglio di sé, ai loro corteggiatori! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_"E poi?! Quando i poveri sfortunati se ne renderanno conto, cosa faranno?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla! Perché ormai saranno già sposati e, quindi, troppo tardi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **_"Nooo… generale siete davvero tremendo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono un generale, quindi uso qualsiasi strategia per portare a termine una missione. Non posso fallire, ne va della serenità della mia casa."

_**Australia: **_"In tal proposito ho qualcosa da dire …"

_**Generale:**_ "Avanti mia adorata gattaccia! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Adorata a chi?! Vecchio scimunito! Dunque … Diaboliche arpie, tremedissssiiiimeee! La fustigazione? Davvero? E' la terribile Terry che ha avuto questa idea?"

_**Terry: **_"Assolutamente no! E' stata Aizram che voleva la fustigazione corporale per le due, io nemmeno ci avevo pensato!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha Però Aizram sei davvero tremenda, mi fai quasi paura ma dalle risate! Ahahah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah .. Australia! Però, l'idea di questa macabra inflizione non è mia ma dei conventi in cui la praticavano, ho solo riportato ciò che avveniva un tempo!"

_**Australia: **_"Già, è vero! Mi è piaciuto troppo che nonostante il nostro amato ex (ma non ditelo in giro) cardinale ha decisamente denunciato questa usanza come.. disumana (o quasi) .. la brava e furba e moltoooooo arrabbiata madre superiora abbia deciso di disubbidire... beh, è intraprendente anche lei, ci ha provato ma nullaaaa... ahah figurati... l'incarnato color bianco con profumo di pesca di madame pom pom..."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … vedi Australia, non è ancora finita qui: la madre superiora nel prossimo capitolo ha già preparato un bello scherzetto per Armand … e non solo a lui! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha certo che voi autrici le state facendo passare dei brutti momenti.. e io.. beh, mi diverto ovviamente! Con l'altra svasata poi.. che coppia scoppiata... il cazziatone di Armand purtroppo non penso sia servito a qualcosa…"

_**Aizram: **_"Umm .. Vedremo!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha poi la messa.. ihihih quasi non si ricordava le parole ahah però, per "intercessione divina" … Oplà! Memoria tornata.. immagina se ciò non fosse avvenuto ihihih la superiora avrebbe creato un caso di stato.. mannaggia!"

_**Armand: **_"Ohhh meglio non ricordarlo! Madamigella Australia, non riuscivo a ricordare il proseguo della celebrazione, per poco non svenivo per l'emozione!"

_**Australia: **_"Immagino Armanduccio! Ih ih … Però, che personaggio che avete creato, mi riferisco alla madre superiora .. mhhh, per me in circostanze diverse sarebbe potuta diventare pure amica della pom pom ahaha che coppia!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Allora ihihih un capitolo... pieno di ... energia che andava in tutte le direzioni! Ahaha beh, vecchio scimunito! Alla fine veramente la lasci a palazzo e porti a Parigi solo Elena? Chissà perché non ti credo.. ahah comunque .. vabbé! Mi Fa male. Dentro."

_**Generale:**_ "Vorrei farlo ma non posso."

_**Australia: **_" Devo ammetterlo... ma stratega sei sicuro... però poraccio sto tuo amico conte ... gli vuoi proprio male per rifilargli madame pom pom, eh? Ahah però almeno te ne liberi una volta per tutte... anche l'altro .. uomo che verrà sacrificato per Armandina... condoglianze anticipate, sempre se lo trovate.. e tra gli uomini di Riccardo poi! Ahahah generalone.. ma non è che per caso vuoi tirar su un agenzia matrimoniale quando FINALMENTE te ne andrai in pensione? Sai, Sophie … ihihih … avrà già parecchie persone intorno e non avrà bisogno di te.."

_**Generale:**_ "Ohh . la mia cara e dolce nipotina! Certo, veglierò su di lei, proprio come ho fatto con le mie figlie, e quando arriverà all'età da marito, le troverò un bravo giovane proprio come suo padre!"

_**Oscar: **_ "Ohh padre! Un uomo come André?! Lo spero ma credo che sarà molto difficile che ne esista un altro simile al mio amato marito!"

_**Australia: **_"Direi che dovresti dedicarti ad un altro hobby? Solitamente e un ruolo femminile ma dato che tu non dai ASSOLUTAMENTE importanza all'essere uomo o donna (vero, no?! Ahaha)... per me faresti clamore ahah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh, credo di essere un uomo democratico! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_ " Jo, cara... tralascio la parte della disperazione che .. tanto non puoi farci niente e tutte noi lo sappiamo, no? ... alla fine hai detto che avresti raccontato di.. si, sai cosa.. a Elena e invece.. mhhh, non e che sei diventata timida all improvviso? Ahaha su, scuotiti tesoro, e fai il tuo dovere.. solo tu puoi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madamigella, sono troppo presa dai miei problemi con mio marito e per il momento ho rimandato, ma non dubitate, non appena arriveremo a palazzo, darò istruzioni ben precise, sia ad Elena che a mia nipote Catherine!"

_**Marianne: **_"Cosa a mia figlia?! Scordatelo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia sorella, cosa vuoi, che mia nipote si presenti impreparata alla prima notte di nozze?"

_**Marianne: **_"JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Smettila sorella! Vedrai che istruirò a dovere le due "signorie." Oscar naturalmente sei invitata, credo che qualche lezione non potrebbe che giovarti!"

_**Oscar: **_"Scordatelo!"

_**André: **_"Joséphine, a mia moglie ci penso io!"

_**Joséphine: **_"André! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Ahhahaha e mi raccomando, fai la brava con le arpie, altrimenti Charles tornerà a funzione solo a Parigi (forse)! Ihih. .."

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHHH E VOI RIDETE?! BOUUUU …"

_**Australia: **_"Scusami Jo ma … ahahahah ... vecchiaccio, ma secondo te! Posso mai abbassarmi a danzare con te? Ma sei fuori? La senilità si e finalmente impossessata di te? Tze, che proposte che mi fai... vai, vai e fai ciò che più ti aggrada con le tue pazze ammiratrici .. chi le capisce poi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, io sono un gentiluomo, ho fatto il mio dovere."

_**Australia: **_"Seeee va beh! Ma attento, molto molto moltoooo attento! Marguerite è dietro di te.. sempre... e guarda, osserva... scruta! Uff, sarebbe bello vedervi litigare bene ma tanto so che non succederà mai!"

_**Generale:**_ "Per fortuna che le Autrici non ci dividono. Grazie mie dolci e adorate donzelle! Ih ih …"

_**Autrici: **_"Prego generale!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo sapete che con noi si ride, si urla, si scivola ma niente separazioni e tradimenti ."

_**Australia: **_"Voi arpie.. temibili quando volete ma non esaudite mai un mio desiderio! Grunt! Mhh- vabbe, però mi avete fatto ballare col mio tesoruccio.. e la rosa in bocca .. ihih grazie per questo bellissimo regalo... quindi.. beh allora dovrò essere clemente con voi! Ahaha e vecchio pazzo! Non osare mai più denigrare il mio tesoruccio, chiaro? Se no altro che bagno in piscina... FUORIBORDO! Chiarooooo?! Tze! Ihih già la scena nella mia mente vivace mi diletta assai! ... e voi mie amati autrici... mi avete incuriosita con questo... funerale... in senso figurato naturalmente. Ma la domanda e: chi sarà il "fortunato"? Ahah .."

_**Terry: **_"Ehhhhh vabbè … ma non possiamo dirlo, altrimenti rovineremmo la sorpresa. Comunque è una piccola parte di un componente della famiglia! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Comincio a tremare, poveri noi! Arpie, ci sono altre Basiliche da visitare?"

_**Aizram: **_"Per il momento no generale, dobbiamo aggirarci per la città, su in marcia!"

_**Generale:**_ " Su Marguerite, andiamo. Tanto con queste due, non c'è verso di opporsi, è tutto inutile!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, che ne diresti di andare in giro da soli per la città?"

_**André: **_"Si Oscar, scappiamo, via….."

_**Generale:**_ "EHIIII VOI DUE, DOVE ANDATE?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma Padre, dove volete che vadano?! Di sicuro a rinchiudersi in qualche locanda e dare sfogo alla loro lussuria! Ahhhh beati loro!"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E basta Padre! Che se le Arpie ve lo permettessero, sareste il primo ad andarvi a rintanare con mia madre!"

_**Armand e Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINEEEEEE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, dammi il braccio e continuiamo a visitare la città! Spero che almeno le gambe per camminare funzionino?!"

_**Charles: **_"Sssi cara, a andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, debbo dire che quel povero buono a nulla, mi fa una gran pena!"

_**Armand: **_"In tutta onesta, anche a me Augustin! Su andiamo fratello!"


	158. Chapter 158

**Un confessionale molto affollato **

Percorro il corridoio che mi porta alla foresteria, non ho visto Charles per tutto il giorno, ha preferito pranzare in camera da solo. Non capisco: ho l'impressione che non voglia vedermi. Forse non mi ama più?! Se fosse così … che me lo dica in faccia, vado da lui!

Sono rimasto solo, André e Louis sono fuori a sistemare il convento insieme agli altri, mentre il generale mi ha permesso di riposare. All'improvviso sento bussare con decisione alla porta, che sia mio suocero?

"A …. avanti ….. prego!"

Entro con decisione, mio marito è seduto sul letto, ha un'aria assonnata, si stropiccia gli occhi, si stiracchia. Indossa abiti un poco sgualciti, camicia azzurra stropicciata, un poco aperta, ed una copertina sulle gambe. Mi guarda smarrito, quasi spaventato, gli dico: " Si può sapere perché hai preferito pranzare in camera, anziché venire di sotto come tutti quanti gli altri? Forse sei ancora stanco?!"

"I ….. io … J … Jo ….. Jos …."

Guardo mia moglie, sembra un tornado, è entrata tutta furiosa spostando aria in quantità al suo passaggio. È bella la mia Joséphine, indossa un abito rosso, con ricami dorati, ed una camicia che si intravede, tutta bianca, con il pizzo sulle maniche. Ha i capelli in arte raccolti, è tutta ben truccata, ordinata. Mi guarda male ….. molto male …..

"Su avanti, spiegami perché non ti sei unito a noi?!"

"E …. ecco …. io ….. temevo ….. J... Joséphine, non guardarmi così, ti prego!"

"Come ti guarderei! Charles, sei tu che mi spaventi! IO non credo di essere diversa di come sono. Sono sempre IO Joséphine de Liancourt."

"J ….. Jo ….. tu mi guardi così ….. male!"

"Male?! Ma Charles, io ti guardo con gli occhi dell'amore, SEMPRE!"

"Joséphine …. mi sembra di avere davanti a me tua sorella Oscar … MI FAI PAURA!"

"Paura?! Spiegati, su avanti!"

"Ecco … io …. Mi pare ovvio se … se …"

"Se? …"

"Se mia moglie ha uno sguardo deciso, le mani lungo i fianchi e gesticoli un poco."

"E con questo?! Charles, a dire il vero sei tu che mi incuti timore."

"Joséphine sei … sei molto arrabbiata, hai lo stesso sguardo di mia cognata Oscar, e di mio suocero! I tuoi occhi non sono certo azzurri, ma fanno paura ugualmente! Povero me!"

" Charles, per caso ti sei ammattito?! Io come Oscar e come mio padre! Ma dico, per caso vorresti paragonarmi anche a una di queste suore che si aggirano per il convento? Sappi che se la pensi così, ti dico che anche loro si deliziano delle fattezze di un uomo, figurati IO, che sono in astinenza da giorni!"

"Jo … vedi … ecco … la tua voce squillante, il tuo è un rimprovero per nulla velato."

"Continua Charles …"

"Ti comprendo … tu hai certe necessità ….. che io non riesco a soddisfare! E poi, hai degli acuti nella voce, sembra mi passino da parte a parte. Le tue parole sono tante stilettate in pieno petto!"

"NON CI POSSO CREDERE! Tu sei davvero ammattito! Vorresti dirmi che sono isterica?!"

"N …. no ….Joséphine! Io intendevo il tuo sguardo …. mi sembri tua sorella, quando si arrabbia! E poi, cosa c'entrano adesso le suore?!"

"Ahhhh certo, come puoi sapere se ti sei trincerato qui dentro per paura di concederti a questa povera e sfortunata vedova bianca! Comunque, sappi che due suore si sono nascoste dietro un cespuglio per deliziarsi del bel fusto che è mio cognato André!", rispondo indispettita a MIO marito …. Marito, sigh…ormai di marito ha solo più il nome!

"Ma Jo …. tu …. tu trovi che Andrè sia un bel fusto?! Davvero?! Sniff …Povero me, messo da parte di fronte ad un tale stallone. Io, ormai, non servo più, non funziono!"

"Charles, ecco , questo è il punto! Perché non funzioni? Forse non ti piaccio più? E' per via della pancia? Su avanti parla! Esigo che TU mi dia una spiegazione!"

"Io ….. io non lo sooo! Non funziono più! Niente! Joséphinnnneeee! Io mi impegno, ti sogno, ti voglio ma …..nulla! Booooo … "

"Ahhhhh povera me! Che disgrazia! Ma che male ho fatto?! BOUUUU ...…. sing …."

"Joséphine! Non fare così, ti pregoooo!"

" OHHH Charles! Come dovrei sentirmi se TU non riesci a … AHHHHH …. NOOOO …. Sniff … Charles, almeno dammi un fazzoletto, non vedi che ho bisogno di soffiarmi il naso?!"

"Si … si, certo! Eccomi ….tieni Josphine ….." mi alzo dal letto e mi precipito dalla mia adorata con un fazzolettino bianco in mano.

Allungo una mano, sfioro la pelle del viso della mia cara moglie, le asciugo le lacrime. Le accarezzo i capelli …. sento il suo profumo …. le sue labbra così morbide, una vera tentazione! Ma lì sotto …. niente!

Prendo il fazzoletto e mi soffio il naso.

"Oh caro …. PRRRRR … scusami tesoro, ma ne avevo necessità! Oh mio adorato Charles, lo sai che mi manchi da impazzire, soprattutto quando sono incinta. Charles, ti prometto che ti lascerò tranquillo ancora un paio di giorni, giuro che non ti dirò più nulla! Sniff … prrrrr …"

"Oh …. ehm …. grazie …..amore mio …. tu sei così …. comprensiva!"

Solo un paio di giorni mi restano e poi … lei mi sotterrerà! Sniff ….. povero me! Già guarda mio cognato André!

"Charles, hai una strana espressione, forse due giorni non ti sono sufficienti? Te ne servono tre? Caro, se è così dimmelo, non avere timore, lo sai che ti amo e sono molto comprensiva!"

"Ehm ,... ecco ….. magari ...anche quattro … se non …. non ti è di ...t ….. troppo disturbo … mia cara ….. adorata …. comprensiva sposa!"

Respiro …. un altro respiro …. sono ancora vivo? Non mi ha ancora strozzato?!

"Qua … Quattro? Ma Charles ecco … noi non siamo mai stati lontani così tanto tempo, beh a parte le mie indisposizioni! …"

"Oh ti prego Jo, non guardarmi così …"

"E va bene! E sia … quattro giorni. Però non ti aspettare che ti stia vicina, soprattutto di notte, altrimenti potrei saltarti addosso!"

"I …. io …. ma …. se … noi …. dovessimo alloggiare in una locanda? Mia cara e comprensiva sposa … ti prego, non abbandonarmi! Io ho bisogno di te, della tua vicinanza, della tua comprensione e della tua pazienza!"

"Charles, non credi di pretendere troppo?! Impossibile! Mi hai chiesto quattro giorni?! E sia! Preferisco dormire SOLA, piuttosto che stare accanto alla tentazione … anche se per il momento non c'è nulla da tentare! Qui c'è solo da vedere e nulla da toccare!"

"Ma … "

Dico sconsolato, ella non mi ama più! Non mi vuole al suo fianco. Io non servo più a nulla ….. non sono più di alcuna utilità! Sono solo un mezzo uomo, un buono a nulla, come dice mio suocero …. sniff …...

"Charles, non fare quella faccia! So a cosa sti pensando: sappi che tu mi servi, eccome se mi servi! Quindi, riprenditi che abbiamo un bel poco di arretrati!"

All'improvviso sento bussare con decisione, è mio padre che si annuncia con la sua solita ed innata grazia. Ma come fanno i suoi soldati a sopportarlo? E come fanno Oscar e Andrè?! Io almeno sono fuggita a quindici anni, ma loro … poveretti! Più di trent'anni con un generale in casa …. Anzi due, perché anche la cara Nanny non scherza!

"Charles, posso entrare'"

"Eh …. si ...certo Signore! Pre….prego!"

Vedo mio padre avanzare a passo spedito, mi guarda e dice: "Joséphine, si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?"

"COME SAREBBE A DIRE, COSA CI FACCIO?! Siete forse impazzito? Io ho tutto il diritto di stare qui, non sono mica una suora!"

"Joséphine, non è il caso che urli in questo modo! Lo sai che ti trovi nella foresteria dove alloggiamo noi uomini?!"

"Certo che lo so! Sono venuta a verificare lo stato di salute di mio marito!", rispondo decisa, con tono secco ed autoritario.

" Bene, l'hai fatto, adesso torna nella tua stanza!"

"Ma PADRE! Io non Vi permetto di trattarmi così!"

"Joséphine, mi permetto eccome, visto che siamo in un convento e non dobbiamo dare adito alle chiacchiere! A proposito, alle quattro, tutti ci dovremo presentare nella cappella per la celebrazione della messa. Ahhh visto che siamo in tema, va da Armand e confessati!"

"Io? Confessarmi? E perché mai?! E poi, che chiacchiere volete che ci siano? Charles non funziona!"

" JOSEPHINE! Ma come ti permetti di parlare in questo modo, di questo povero disgraziato che ti ha dato ben SETTE figli?! Chiudi quella bocca e fila immediatamente da tuo zio!"

"A fare cosa da mio zio? Si può sapere?!"

" A confessarti!"

"Ma …. cosa dovrei mai confessare?! E poi, è LUI che dovrebbe confessarsi, visto i suoi trascorsi a cardinale!"

"Zitta! Spretato o non spretato, lui può aiutarti in questo periodo poco felice! E vedi di calmarti, sei diventata ingestibile, non fai che tormentarci perché questo poveraccio non è più in grado di … di … E TU Charles, vedi di riprenderti quanto prima, perché nessuno riesce a sopportare più tua moglie! Charles in effetti sei tutto pallido, e hai delle goccioline di sudore che colano dalle tempie."

"Si .. infatti mi sto asciugando …. Ecco fatto signore!"

" Ma perché non sei come tuo padre? Il mio buon amico è un grand'uomo, pur non essendo più nell'esercito! E poi, se solo tu riusciresti a tenere a bada mia figlia …"

"Ma ….. Generale …. io vorrei tanto riuscire a …. Voi sapete cosa, ma io proprio non ci riesco! Nulla! Io penso, mi impegno, sogno, le mie mani sulla pelle candida di mia moglie, assaggiare le sue dolci colline, affondarci con il viso e poi assaggiare le sue labbra e sentire i suoi gemiti, sentirla urlare il mio nome …. io la sogno sempre …. ma lì …. nulla! Signore, io la voglio! Boooo … ahhhh .."

" Taci svergognato! Ma non ti vergogni di parlare in questo modo davanti a me che sono tuo suocero?! Dio ma che male ho fatto! Qui sono tutti impazziti!"

" Ma Signore …. cos'altro mi rimane? Lì ….. nulla! Non si muove, non esce dalla tana ….. sniff …"

" Per tutti i Santi! ADESSO BASTA!"

All'improvviso sentiamo bussare.

"Avanti!"

E' la madre superiora, chiede: "Tutto bene Generale?"

"Oh ….. si certo Madre! Perché questa domanda?!"

" Ecco ho sentito delle voci piuttosto animate e poi ho sentito parlare di marmotte, letargo .. forse nella carrozza avete lasciato una marmotta? Credevo che al vostro seguito aveste solamente i cani di quelle due assatanate … emm … signore …"

"No no …. state tranquilla Madre, sono discorsi in codice …. segreti militari. Rasserenatevi Madre!"

" Bene se è così allora vado! .. Ehmm … Generale, a parte la presenza di quelle due donne, sono davvero contenta della vostra presenza. E poi che dire dei servigi che sta prestando sua eminenza?! Sono davvero encomiabili! Pensate che tutte le sorelle sono nella cappella per ottenere l'assoluzione dai loro peccati da sua eminenza!"

"Co …. cosa?! Tutte a confessarsi?! O Bontà Divina …. no! Ehm …. perdonatemi Madre .."

" Si tutte! Ma Generale, forse non Vi fa piacere?"

"Ecco … io …. veramente ….."

" Generale, non Vi capisco … comunque, se vorreste accostarvi anche Voi al sacramento, fatelo, sarete d'esempio anche alle Vostre figliole! Con permesso!"

Sono preoccupato: se ad Armand dovesse passare per la testa di portare con noi altre suore, qui il convento si svuoterebbe ed io mi ritroverei con troppi servitori al seguito!

Non appena la madre superiora lascia la stanza di mio marito, guardo mio padre con aria beffarda e dico: "Avete sentito?! Su, andatevi a confessare magari raccontate allo zio Armand che tutte le sere vi consolate con il vostro libro! E tu Charles, parla con mio zio, e fatti dare delle erbe che porta con se, magari riesci a far svegliare la marmotta dal letargo! Con permesso!"

Guardiamo perplessi Joséphine uscire dalla stanza, questa figlia è davvero incontrollabile! Per fortuna che vuole solo Charles, se no sarebbe un vero disastro! Però …. le erbe di Armand … uhm … guardo Charles, lo soppeso, lo scruto ….

"Uhm … una bella tisana ricostituente …. sarebbe un'ottima soluzione!"

"Generale, davvero Armand ha con se delle erbe ricostituenti? Se così fosse, vorrei che me le desse. Generale, temo che mia moglie si possa stancare di aspettarmi …. AHHHHH BOUUUUU... GENERALE, VI PREGO, AIUTATEMIIII! BOUUUUUUU..." Dico gettandomi tra le braccia di mio suocero.

"Santo Cielo Charles! Comportati da uomo! Reagisci! E poi, mi pare che ti sia riposato più che a sufficienza! Vedi di rimetterti in funzione ….. e se proprio la marmotta non vuole svegliarsi, vedi di soddisfare MIA figlia in altro modo! MI sono spiegato Charles?! O devo farti un corso accelerato su …! Oh Povero me, ma cosa mi tocca fare!"

" BOUUU … GENERALE! …. sing … sing …. Generale … per me siete come un padre …. sniff … ho chiesto a Jo di lasciarmi tranquillo per quattro giorni, e se … se … e se io non ce la facessi?! Cosa ne sarà di me, di mia moglie?! LA PERDERO' GENERALE! BOUUUUU …. Lei non è fatta per la castità AHHHHH AIUTATEMI, VI PREGOOOO … BOUUUU …"

"Charles, credevo di essere stato chiaro, ma cercherò di essere più esplicito, evidentemente sei talmente rintr… da non comprendere: se non riesci a soddisfare mia figlia con quella parta anatomica all'uopo deputata, prova a soddisfarla in altro modo …. utilizza altre parti del tuo corpo! Santo cielo Charles! Mai, dico mai, avrei pensato di dovere dire una cosa del genere, e proprio a te!"

Mi allontano da mio suocero, non riesco a guardarlo negli occhi, gli do le spalle e, singhiozzando, continuo: "Generale ….. ecco … io …. davvero mi sento stanco, questa vita non fa per me. Io sono un uomo d'affari, non sono abituato a dei viaggi tanto lunghi, ad essere allenato tutti i giorni e infine c'è mia moglie che pretende ogni giorno. Io non riesco a mantenere questo ritmo! Sing … Sniff … ma io l'amo Signor Generale … non potrei vivere senza di lei! Vi prego parlatele, magari comprenderà la mia situazione!"

"Ma Charles, ma cosa dici? Lei ti ama! Lei desidera la tua compagnia, la tua vicinanza. Senti, perché non provi a ripercorrere le tappe? Corteggiala, affascinala. Falle riprovare il brivido della conquista, senti anche tu la dolcezza di posare le sue labbra con galanteria sul dorso della sua mano. Sii un cavaliere rinascimentale! Recitale poesie d'amore! Su, forza Charles!"

" Generale, Vostra figlia è una donna che non da molta importanza a questo genere di cose, ecco … vedete .. lei è pratica, concreta, non so se mi piego … sniff …"

"Si si Charles, ma magari cambiare l'odine delle cose ti aiuterà! E poi, cosa ti costa provarci? Su su …"

" Ascolterò i Vostri consigli, anche se so che tanto non servirà a nulla! Generale, andrete a messa?"

"Beh …. si ...certo. Sono obbligato ad andarci!"

" Ecco … vengo con Voi …"

"Bene … allora sarà meglio incamminarci! E su, forza Charles, spalle dritte, fiero! Su su ….."

" Si … si … Generale!"

Il generale ed io percorriamo i corridoi fino ad arrivare alla cappella, sentiamo un lieve bisbiglio, entriamo.

Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi: c'è una fila incredibile di suore in attesa di essere confessate da Armand, sento alle spalle la voce di mia moglie: "Charles, anche tu qui? Ti sei ripreso caro? Forse dobbiamo gridare al miracolo oppure desideri confessarti?"

"I ... io? Ec... ecco Jo ... Joséphine, io ... come tutti, sono venuto a sentire la Santa Messa. Eh ... ehm ... e tu?"

"Anch'io sono qui per lo stesso motivo. Voglio pregare l'Altissimo affinché ti faccia tornare sano e salvo a casa! Guarda, ci sono tutti, anche le mie sorelle ma, credo, che ci vorrà molto tempo prima di cominciare la funzione. Tutte queste suore sembrano avere un mucchio di peccati da confessare. Povero lo zio Armand!"

"Joséphine! Vedrai che Armand sarà rapido ... o credo che faremo a meno della Messa!"

Vedo mio cognato Charles, dico a mia moglie: " Marianne scusami, torno presto!"

"Si ... certo caro. Io intanto resterò qui seduta, accanto a Oscar e André!"

Mi avvicino a Charles, è in compagnia del generale e sua moglie, gli dico: "Charles, mi fa piacere vederti qui, ti spiace venire un attimo fuori, devo parlarti!"

"Ma certo Louis, andiamo. Generale, Joséphine, con permesso …"

Faccio un rapido inchino ed un baciamano alla mia adorata. Farò come mi ha detto il generale ... ricomincerò dai fondamentali: le farò la corte!

Sono basita, Charles mi ha baciato la mano e si allontana, guardo mio padre, i miei occhi sono pieni di lacrime, sussurro: " Padre, adesso si che comincio a preoccuparmi! Charles, mi tratta come una donna qualunque. Padre ho l'impressione che mio marito abbia un grave problema! Sing …. forse non gli piaccio più! Sing …"

"Ma no Joséphine, ha fatto quello che deve fare ogni gentiluomo che si rispetti! Un bel baciamano alla donna che ama. Un poco di galanteria non guasta di certo, non trovi? Sai, tua madre rabbrividisce ancora quando poso le mie labbra sul dorso della sua mano! Prova a lasciarti andare ... rilassati e lascia che tuo marito ti dimostri il suo amore e la sua devozione!"

"Sing … Padre, Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole ma temo che dietro il comportamento di mio marito, si nasconda ben altro! Adesso scusatemi, raggiungo le mie sorelle! Sniff …."

"Si ... si ... Joséphine! Però dammi retta!"

"Ci proverò Padre, ma io non sono ottimista."

Guardo mia figlia andare verso le sue sorelle, mi fa davvero tenerezza. Povera cara, se si lasciasse andare un poco!

Charles ed io abbiamo lasciato la cappella, ci allontaniamo e percorriamo il corridoio, ci avviciniamo a una finestra chiusa con la grata, ci fermiamo, lo guardo e dico: "Charles, finalmente sei uscito, dimmi cognato ti senti meglio?"

"Io, si, sto meglio. Però, oh...Louis ... non funziono più! Io ho baciato la mia Joséphine, l'ho accarezzata ma ... lì ... nulla! Capisci? Nulla! Finirà con l'abbandonarmi, ed io morirò senza di lei! Sniff ..."

"Ma no Charles, cosa dici, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà! Charles hai bisogno di tranquillità, sono sicuro che quando rientreremo a Parigi, tornerai quello di sempre!", rispondo tranquillo a mio cognato.

" Louis, permettimi una domanda …"

"Dimmi Charles…"

"Ecco .. tua moglie è .. è .. si insomma … è esigente come la mia?"

"Oh .. no … Per fortuna che Marianne non assomiglia affatto a Joséphine! Io non potrei mai reggere i ritmi che Joséphine ti impone! Charles se sei riuscito ad sostenere un certo ritmo ribadisco che tornerai quello di un tempo. Vedrai, ti basterà mettere piede a Parigi …"

"A Parigi? Louis, io non arriverò vivo a Parigi se ... se ... lì sotto non si rimette tutto a funzionare!"

" Ma cosa dici Charles, non puoi pensare questo di tua moglie. Joséphine ti ama!"

"Louis, tu non la conosci affatto. Io lo so che mi ama, certo. Ma lei ha delle necessità ... ecco ... che io non sono più in grado di soddisfare! Capisci?!"

"Sccc … calmati Charles, siamo in un convento! Non deve ascoltarci nessuno! Ascolta, sei molto teso, devi tranquillizzarti. Sono sicurissimo che tornerai quello di sempre! Su, non fare quella faccia da cane bastonato! Charles ma hai visto in che guaio si trova il povero Armand?"

"Guaio?! Il mio è un vero guaio, non il suo!"

"Su Charles, hai bisogno di distrarti! Che ne diresti se dopo la funzione facessimo due passi?"

"Si, certo. Mi pare un'ottima idea! Louis, se non ti dispiace, vorrei tornare in chiesa, sento la necessità di riconciliarmi con Dio!"

"Ma certo cognato, su non abbatterti, vedrai che tutto si sistema!"

"Suor Lucia avete visto?! A parte suor Maria e suor Faustina, ci siamo tutte!"

"Forse, non avranno nulla da confessare al cardinale! …. Suor Patrizia, però … però …."

"Cosa avete suor Lucia?"

"Ecco .. non trovate che …"

"Che?"

"Il Cardinale … ha uno sguardo! … Anche alla madre superiora non è passato inosservato. Secondo me, è per questo motivo che ci sorveglia incessantemente!"

"Scc … tacete, siamo davanti al confessionale! "

Sono seduta tra i banchi della chiesa, ancora altre due suore e il mio povero Armand terminerà con il rito della confessione. Mio povero amore, cosa ancora dovrà capitargli?!

"In nomine patris ….. Ditemi sorella, vi ascolto …"

"Oh Eminenza ... io ho molto peccato! Molto!"

"Molto? Ma su sorella, in convento cosa potreste aver fatto!"

"Eminenza ... ecco ... vedete, io il 28 gennaio del 1782, ho prelevato dalla dispensa un barattolo di marmellata! Ed io ... ecco ... l'ho mangiato di nascosto! Oooohhhh, Eminenza!"

"Ehmm .. la marmellata?! Ma … sorella e questo sarebbe peccato?"

"Ssssiiiiii! Ma questo è niente! Oooh...Eminenza ... sapeste! "

" Cos'altro avete rubato, un uovo dal pollaio?"

"Oh ... Eminenza ... Voi ... come fate a ... io, davvero, Voi sapete tutto?! Siete davvero un sant'uomo Eminenza! Ma non solo una volta ... no ... è accaduto sovente, Eminenza! E poi ..."

" Volete dire che davvero avete rubato un uovo dal pollaio?"

"Oh ... Eminenza, è davvero grave, vero?! Ooohhhh ... povera me! Brucerò nelle fiamme dell'inferno! Non potrò mai godere della luce e dell'amore di Nostro Signore!"

" Sorella, il Vostro è uno dei peccati veniali più gravi che io abbia mai ascoltato, quindi, Vi impongo di recitare cinque Pater Noster e tre Ave Maria!"

Continuo a guardare, l'ultima suora si è inginocchiata davanti al confessionale, sento dei passi, la voce della madre superiora: "Marchesa di Saluzzo, credo che sia il caso che vi accostiate al sacramento della confessione, visto che siete una vedova in attesa di un figlio e questa creatura non ha un padre!"

"Ma ... Madre ... ecco ... io ... sss, si, certo!"

Almeno così avrò modo di parlare un poco con Armand, lontano da occhi indiscreti! Meglio, orecchie indiscrete!

" Bene, mi fa piacere. Così avrete modo di ravvedervi e mi auguro per la salvezza della vostra anima, che non pecchiate più!"

"S ... si, certo Madre, certo!"

Mi avvio verso il confessionale, mi inginocchio e guardo attraverso la griglia. Vedo gli occhi del mio Armand, azzurri, vivaci.

Mi faccio il segno della croce ed inizio la mia particolare confessione: "Armand ... come stai?"

"Anna, cosa ci fai qui?"

"Vedi, secondo la Madre Superiora ho peccato ... ih ih ... mi ha suggerito una bella confessione! Io ... perdonami, ma ho pensato che fosse un buon modo per poter parlare qualche minuto con te!"

" Peccato? Ah già .. per via della gravidanza senza essere sposati! Si, in effetti il nostro è un dolce e tenero peccato! Anna, stare in questo confessionale e vederti dall'altra parte mi ricorda i tempi di quando ti corteggiavo! .. Anna sapessi quanto mi manchi! Ti desidero da morire Anna cara … Vorrei abbracciarti e baciarti … ti amo amore mio!"

"Oh Armand, anche tu mi manchi ... vorrei sentire il tuo caldo abbraccio, ho bisogno di averti accanto. Di cose semplici, come sedere a fianco e sorseggiare una tazza di te. Per fortuna che domani mattina ripartiremo! Vorrei poter viaggiare un poco con te ..."

"Lo sai che non è possibile: la strada è tutta in salita e soltanto tu, Carlo e Charles viaggerete in carrozza. Anna sei bellissima! Non riesco ancora a immaginarti accanto a me come mia sposa! … Anna, che tortura tutto questo, sto aggiungendo peccato su peccato! Giuro che me ne vergogno ma sono intrappolato, non posso farci nulla!"

"Dai Armand, in fondo le sorelle non sanno che hai rinunciato al sacerdozio, loro sono felici di poter parlare con qualcuno!" Sorrido al mio amato, quanto è bello! E poi il suo sguardo ... ahhhh …

" Anna tu non immagini neanche quante sciocchezze ho dovuto ascoltare, non ne posso più! Anna, dopo cena io vorrei stare un poco in tua compagnia ma so che non è possibile e nemmeno domani mattina! Non potremo dividere nemmeno la tenda. Oh Dio che tortura!"

"Beh ... però magari dopo cena ... potresti venire su da noi, per una benedizione ... non so ... io ... O forse, potresti accompagnare i mariti delle tue nipoti ... come una sorta di chaperon ..."

" Si certo, verrò per qualche minuto ….."

Sorrido felice, sussurro: "Potremo vederci per qualche minuto in libertà."

"Anna ti senti a tuo agio con le mie nipoti?"

"Ma si .. certo Armand, mi sento in famiglia, loro non mi giudicano, anzi mi hanno accolta come una loro sorella! Sono davvero delle brave donne, molto buone ed altruiste."

"Sono davvero contento! Adesso vai … No, aspetta devo darti la benedizione …"

"Cosa!"

"La mia benedizione amore … Anna ricordati sempre che ti amo da impazzire!"

"Armand, ti prego, così mi fai arrossire e la madre superiora non mi toglie gli occhi di dosso."

"Si, me ne sono reso conto. Osserva ogni singolo movimento di ogni ognuno, è davvero una donna integerrima!"

"Vado Armand …"

"No, aspetta …"

"Cosa c'è Armand?"

"Sei bella, bellissima …. Ti amo Anna, ti amo …."

"Anch'io ti amo … amore mio! A dopo Armand!"

"A dopo amore mio!"

Sono accanto alle mie sorelle, sussurro: "Marianne, Oscar, a quanto pare la zietta ha un mucchio di peccati da confessare allo zio Armand!"

"Joséphine, attenta a ciò che dici, non dimenticare che siamo in chiesa!"

"E come potrei dimenticarlo?! Sorelle ma non siete curiose di sapere cosa si stiano dicendo i futuri sposini!"

Sento Oscar digrignare: "Assolutamente no!"

"Calmati sorellina, la mia è soltanto curiosità, meglio che preghi!"

"Vuoi pregare?"

"Certo, cosa credi Oscar, che io sia davvero una miscredente?! Beh, allora ti sbagli! Credo in Dio e ho qualcosa da dirgli."

Rispondo perplessa: "Immagino …"

"Si può sapere cosa immagini?"

"Tanto Joséphine puoi volere una cosa sola: che Charles torni in funzione! Ormai non ne possiamo più!"

"Esatto! E non fare quella faccia Marianne! Si, hai intuito perfettamente! Chiederò a Nostro Signore di restituirmi mio marito quanto prima."

"Joséphine, devi metterti in testa che Charles ha bisogno solamente di riposare, nulla di più!"

"Ad essere sincera, comincio a dubitarne …"

Sento alcuni passi, è la madre superiora, mi si avvicina e dice: Marchesa di Liancourt, noto con rammarico che avete l'animo tormentato, probabilmente avete grossi problemi interiori che Vi tormentano. Vi invito a riconciliarvi con Nostro Signore …"

"Non capisco Madre …"

"Ecco … il cardinale si è appena liberato. La marchesa di Saluzzo ha ricevuto l'assoluzione, prego tocca a Voi!"

" Ma cosa dite Madre! Io non ho bisogno assolutamente di confessarmi!", rispondo un poco sconcertata dall'atteggiamento di questa suora. Cosa può sapere lei di me?

"Certo che ne avete bisogno! Su, andate!"

Marianne mi guarda e con un accenno di sorriso ribatte: "Su cara sorella, una bella confessione non può che riconciliarti con Nostro Signore e con te stessa. E poi, sarà nostro zio ad ascoltarti!"

"Ma … io .. e va bene, vado a fare due chiacchiere con lo zio Armand, forse potrà aiutarmi!"

Mi avvio lentamente verso il confessionale, prendo il cuscino che è adagiato su di una sedia, lo poso sull'inginocchiatoio, mi piego su me stessa, faccio il segno della croce e sussurro: "Zio sono qui, fate il vostro dovere."

"Co … cosa Joséphine! Ma cosa ci fai tu qui?!"

"Forse non vi fa piacere?"

"Ma no, e che sono stupito. Tu, Joséphine che vuoi confessarsi, con me? Ma se a Collegno ho provato in tutti i modi ad avvicinarti al sacramento della confessione, ma tu nulla! Ed ora, che non sono più un sacerdote, viene qui!"

" Zio, sono qui contro la mia volontà. La madre superiora mi ha costretta a recarmi da voi! Su avanti, fate il Vostro lavoro!"

"Joséphine, non ho nessun lavoro da fare, lo sai bene che non sono più un sacerdote. pPr cui, fai finta di dire qualcosa di triste e faticoso da esprimere e poi torna a sederti!"

" Triste?! Ahhh beh, allora mettetevi comodo che ho tanto da dire!"

"Ecco, magari qualcosina, giusto un minuto o due. Nulla di più nipotina. Non voglio che la Madre Superiora pensi che tu sia una peccatrice! Su ...basta poco!"

" Peccatrice?! Ma dico, desiderare fare l'amore con il proprio marito è peccato? Zio, avete perso il senno? Voi mi parlate in questo modo?! Zio, visto che siamo in argomento, pregate affinché Charles ritorni funzionante, molto ma molto funzionante, come prima … no .. anzi, ancora di più. Vi assicuro zio che, non appena sarà tornato in sé, non ci sarà posto dove potrà nascondersi!"

"C ….. certo Joséphine. Tutti preghiamo affinché Charles, anzi no, affinché una parte ben precisa di Charles, torni a funzionare. Credimi, tutti preghiamo perché ciò accada in fretta! Magari …. se tu provassi ad accendere un bel cero davanti alla Vergine Maria … o forse no, meglio la Maddalena!"

" Zio … non ho più dubbi: l'astinenza Vi ha fatto perdere il senno! Zio, ma si può sapere cosa dite?! Dovrei accendere un cero alla Maddalena?! Noooo … mai avrei immaginato che dalla Vostra bocca uscissero parole simili! Zio, cardinale o no, pregate per mio marito ed io pregherò affinché Anna si rimetta in salute e Vi rituffiate nel dolce .. ahhhh … nettare dell'amore! Ahhhhh quanto mi manca mio marito! Zio, a Voi non manca infilarvi nel letto di Anna?"

"In tutta Onestà …. a me andrebbe bene anche un pagliaio, un giaciglio qualsiasi … anzi, anche senza giaciglio, andrebbe bene anche solo una parete su cui appoggiarmi! OOOh ….. ma cosa mi fai dire?! Io …. io …."

"Ih ih … zio siete confuso e accaldato… Ih ih …"

"Joséphine c'è poco da ridere! Questa tonaca mi sta stretta, il colletto mi infastidisce, per non parlare delle fasce che ho addosso. Non ce la faccio più. Guarda, non riesco nemmeno a passare il dito nel colletto, nel tentativo di allargarlo. Mi sento soffocare …. Povero me!"

"Lo vedete?! Siete un uomo, uno Jarjayes come me. Buon sangue non mente! Zio, mi è venuta un'idea …"

"Un'idea? Dimmi …. anche se ho paura delle tue idee!"

"Ma no, quale paura?! Qui dobbiamo risolvere tutti i nostri problemi, che sono riconducibili a una sola parola: astinenza. Dunque …. non appena andremo via da questo posto di esaltate e alloggeremo in una locanda, Voi preparerete una di quelle tisane ricostituenti che Vi hanno dato i monaci, e la darete a mio marito, ed io in cambio, manderò a chiamare un bravo dottore, affinché visiti Anna e Vi dia il benestare per giacere con lei. Cosa ne pensate?"

"Joséphine, se vuoi le erbe, nessun problema. Anzi, ti assicuro che era già mia intenzione darle a Charles. Ma tu non preoccuparti per Anna. Se il dottore ha detto riposo, riposo sarà! Nessun problema. La sua salute, e quella di nostro figlio, vale molto più di qualche settimana di ….. astinenza …"

Pronuncio l'ultima parola dopo avere fatto un bel respiro, con una fatica immensa. A STI NEN ZA …. Povero me!

"Ma zio, a chi volete darla bere! Ve lo leggo in faccia che state soffrendo! Zio, devo farvi una domanda un poco intima, permettete?"

"Dimmi cara …. ma guarda che ti stai trattenendo troppo a lungo …. la Madre Superiora penserà che tu sia una vera peccatrice!"

"Zio, in tutta onestà, non mi importa di cosa pensa quella donna travestita! Dunque, la mia domanda è questa: dopo la nascita di Carlo, avete davvero aspettato i tre mesi che impone la chiesa prima di giacere con Anna?"

"COSA?! Ma cosa dici! JOSEPHINNNE! Questi non sono davvero cose che ti riguardano! Ora vai, su! Torna dalle tue sorelle!"

" Ma non ci penso nemmeno! Zio, mi rendo conto che posso parlare soltanto con Voi, quindi dovete ascoltarmi, altrimenti impazzisco! Zio, Vi ho fatto questa domanda perché io non l'ho mai rispettato, capite?! Io non sono mai andata oltre al mese, e a mio dire è più che sufficiente. Ditemi, è peccato? Avete peccato anche Voi? … Su, non chiudetevi nel mutismo e parlate!"

"Joséphine, tanto che sia o meno peccato, per te non fa nessuna differenza. Per cui, perché mi fai queste domande? Tanto neppure dopo che sarà nata questa creatura tu aspetterai tre mesi. Ma neanche tre giorni, se ti conosco bene!"

" Beh, adesso non esagerate! Allora rispondete … E Voi lo farete?"

"Dipende ….. "

" Dipende da cosa?! O lo fate o non lo fate! Avanti! Almeno se confessaste la verità mi sentirei più sollevata: saprei con certezza che non sono l'unica che non si astiene. E in quanto al peccato .. beh, non lo ritengo tale, i peccati sono ben altri."

"Joséphine, dipende da come andrà il parto …. da quanto tempo ci metterà Anna a riprendersi, da quanto la creatura la terrà occupata! Vedi, non siamo mai noi uomini a decidere, ma voi donne! Quindi …. non lo so!"

" Zio siete un uomo magnifico! Ih ih … Riconosco che come sacerdote eravate sprecato! Ih ih …", rispondo maliziosa allo zio, sorridendo apertamente.

"Si …. certo. Grazie cara. Ora che ne diresti di andare? Così recito questa messa e metto fine alla farsa?"

" Quanta fretta zio! Io mi sto divertendo un mondo. Possibile che dobbiate essere tanto serio? Zio, sorridete!"

"Joséphine, i sacerdoti sono seri durante il rito della confessione. Ti scongiuro, già mi pesa tutto questo, evita di renderlo ancora più complicato!"

" E va bene cardinale! Su, datemi l'assoluzione …"

"L'assoluzione?! Ma stai scherzando! Io non ti posso assolvere perché tu non sei affatto pentita! Su su …. vai ….."

" Cosa! Allora nemmeno Voi potreste stare lì, eppure ci siete. Zio, se non lo fate la superiora penserà che io sia una peccatrice impenitente. Su avanti, fate il Vostro dovere!"

"E va bene …. Ego te absolvo ab peccatis vestris ….in nomine Patris, et fiil et Spitus Sancto. Ora va figliola e non peccare più!"

Povero me …. cosa mi tocca fare!

"Grazie Zio! E riguardo a non peccare più, io non credo di averlo fatto. Zio … ih ih … quando sarete in intimità con Anna, anche Voi sarete in peccato … ricordatevi, non siete ancora sposati! Ih ih …"

"VAI! SPARISCI!"

"Ih ih .. Si vado zio Armand, e mantenete la calma! Vi ricordo che all'alba dovete officiare ancora un'altra funzione religiosa! Ih ih ih …"

"Povero me, come dimenticarlo! Adesso SPARISCI!"

"Ih ih .. Mi ricordate il generale mio padre! Ih ih …"

"VIA! Sono stanco delle tue assurdità, nipote."

" Ohh zio! Nessuno mi capisce, nemmeno voi!"

"VIA!"

"Oscar, hai visto?! Che faccia strana che ha nostra sorella? Sono sicura che avrà fatto arrabbiare ancora lo zio Armand!"

"Marianne, sono sicura che, più che arrabbiato, sarà scandalizzato."

"Già …. non ho alcun dubbio! Poveretto!"

"Marianne, guarda, la Madre superiora sta venendo nuovamente da questa parte, chissà cosa vorrà ancora?!"

"Contessa Jarjayes, finalmente Vostra sorella è stata assolta dai suoi peccati, adesso tocca a Voi e poi, a vostra sorella la contessa d'Evreux."

"Cosa! Noi? Ma noi non abbiamo bisogno di confessarci, vero Marianne?"

"Contessa, sono certa che ne avete bisogno!"

"No, un momento, sono un soldato e non ho affatto bisogno di confessarmi! Mi sono spiegata?!", rispondo decisa a questa pinguina dall'aria arcigna. Ma cosa vuole da me?

"No Contessa! Io sono la Madre Superiora ed ho deciso così!"

"Voi sarete anche la madre superiora, potete dare ordini alle vostre sorelle, non a me!"

"Madame, Vi assicuro che VOI andrete a confessarvi!"

"Madre, Voi siete abituata a comandare proprio come me! Forse Voi non lo sapete ma io comando un reggimento di soldati. Sono abituata ad essere obbedita, quindi, toglietevelo dalla testa, chiaro!", rispondo decisa, con tono autorevole.

"No mia cara Contessa. Voi avete bisogno di confessarvi, e lo farete, a costo di trascinarvi su quel confessionale! Voi siete una peccatrice!".

Vedo la suora avvicinarsi minacciosa, brandendo la croce che porta sul petto come fosse un'arma ed indicandomi come fossi il demonio. Io, il demonio? Questa è davvero matta!

"MA COME OSATE!"

"Certo che oso! Voi siete sposata da soli quattro mesi, ma siete in stato interessante da cinque! Siete una peccatrice!", ecco, ora che le ho spiegato con infinita pazienza qual è il suo peccato, andrà finalmente a confessarsi! Mi faccio in segno della croce, il demonio dimora tra queste genti dissolute.

"COSA! Ma … ZIO ARMAND!"

"Zio Armand ….. ma come! Cardinale Armand! Ed ora su, veloce! Tocca a VOI accostarvi alla santa confessione!"

" ZIO ARMAND! USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DAL CONFESSIONALE, PRESTO!"

Sento le urla di mia nipote, sposto la tendina e mi affaccio dal confessionale. "Oscar, cosa sta succedendo?"

"ZIO! VOGLIO SAPERE COS'E' QUESTA STORIA! VENITE FUORI!"

"Ehm …. vieni qui nipotina … credo che sia meglio …" Rispondo un poco intimidito dalla foga della mia cara, piccola, dolce, ma non indifesa nipote.

Sono accanto al generale, la nostra attenzione viene distolta quando udiamo le urla di Oscar.

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, tento di rabbonirla, le sussurro: "Calmati Oscar non urlare, siamo in chiesa!"

"Taci André!"

Guardo mia moglie, ha uno sguardo che non promette nulla di buono, anzi. Qui c'è aria di tempesta, chissà cosa sarà successo!

Mio cognato ed io abbiamo appena fatto ingresso nella chiesetta, quando assistiamo alla sfuriata di Oscar. "Charles, ma cosa succede? Perché Oscar urla in questo modo?!"

"Louis, non ne ho idea … ma deve essere successo qualcosa di assolutamente grave per farla urlare in quel modo!"

"Charles, andiamo a vedere…."

"ZIO ARMAND! Esigo una spiegazione, adesso!"

Sono in compagnia del generale, quando all'improvviso sento mia moglie alzare la voce.

"Ma è Oscar! Signor generale, vado da lei!"

"Aspetta André, vengo con te!"

"Oscar, non capisco ...ma .. cosa sta succedendo?"

"André! Quella … pinguina in abito da sera mi ha apostrofata PECCATRICE! E di sicuro è tutta colpa dello zio Armand! Ma io ora vado lì, e lo tiro fuori dal confessionale! E dovrà lui confessare cosa gli è saltato in mente di raccontare!"

" No … aspetta, dove vai, torna qui! .. " dico mentre allungo una mano per afferrare la mia dolce sposa, afferrando però solo l'aria.

"Generale, Oscar è fuori di se, cosa facciamo?"

"La lasciamo fare ….. o vuoi forse discutere con una donna in stato interessante?! Tanto Armand se la caverà, stai tranquillo. Non lo ucciderà di certo in chiesa! Ih ih ih … almeno spero, con una donna incinta nulla è certo, ed Oscar è davvero imprevedibile!"

"Ma Generale, cosa dite!"

"E cosa vorresti fare? Su, dimmi … veloce …"

"Io?! Ma nulla! Non oso nemmeno immaginare cosa mi direbbe, quindi lasciamola fare …"

"Ecco, vedi che ho ragione io! Sai, anche Marguerite diventava …. ecco …. un poco ….. prepotente! Dovrai rassegnarti mio caro genero e figlio adottivo. Stiamo a guardare!", sorrido al ricordo della mia Marguerite, ma anche a quello che potrebbe fare la mia piccola figliola! Ormai è imprevedibile!

Vedo arrivare mia nipote, è fuori di sé, quasi mi intimorisce, sussurro: "Ma cosa succede, perché tanta agitazione?!"

"VOI! Voi!", dico puntando l'indice contro mio zio, "Come avete osato dire certe cose …. private a quella pinguina! Si può sapere?! Raccontare i fatti miei ad una sconosciuta! Ma come Vi siete permesso!"

"Ca .. calmati …. su … non fare così, ricordati che aspetti un bambino …", guardo mia nipote, è decisa, furiosa, mentre punta il dito indice contro di me.

"Appunto, dovete ringraziare la mia creatura se non Vi sfido a duello! Ed ora rispondetemi!"

"Io non ho detto nulla: la Madre Superiora ha ascoltato una conversazione tra tuo padre e me. Questo è quanto!"

"E voi due parlate così …. liberamente, dei fatti miei?! Ma non avete null'altro di cui discorrere?! Ma parlate dei fattacci vostri, che in quanto a peccati ….. state bene tutti e due!"

" Oscar, non mi sembra il caso che tu reagisca in questo modo. Tuo padre ed io parlavano del nostro rientro a Parigi e delle condizioni di Voi donne, tutto qui!"

"TUTTO QUI?! Ma parlate dei vostri problemi, delle vostre crisi di astinenza! Non delle mie questioni private! Vi giuro zio che me la pagherete cara. Appena avrò partorito, dovrete darmi soddisfazione! E siccome sono la parte offesa, scelgo io l'arma: la spada! Avete quattro mesi per allenarvi … e poi sarete mio ….. e Vi giuro che Vi taglierò quel codino biondo che Vi penzola dalla testa!"

" Co … come?! No ti prego Oscar, il mio codino piace tanto alla mia …. " Guardo la madre superiora e continuo: "A .. a me … Oscar. Sai mi sento più pio ...ecco …", rispondo imbarazzato!

"Cosa state farfugliando zio?!"

" Nulla.. nulla … e adesso vai a sederti al banco che mi preparo a dire messa, su vai …"

"Meglio ….. molto meglio. E vedete di non dimenticare nulla ….. e pregate pure per il Vostro codino …. ih ih", rispondo decisa, poi mi volto e mi avvicino al banco dove è seduto il mio André. Passo davanti alla Madre Superiora e le sorrido, con la massima noncuranza.

"Ecco fatto André! Tutto risolto: ho sfidato lo zio a duello!"

" Co .. cosa hai fatto?! Ma dico, tu non puoi …", spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore, davvero mia moglie ha fatto una cosa simile, nel suo stato?!

"Certo che posso …. tra quattro mesi taglierò il codino allo zio! Vedrai! Non avrò neppure bisogno di allenarmi! ih ih ih .. "

Mio fratello è sconvolto, mi guarda e sussurra appena: "Augustin, vado in sacrestia a prepararmi. Certo che tua figlia è una furia incontenibile! Se avrò una figlia, prego Dio affinché sia dolce e mite come la mia Anna e non come i Jarjayes!"

"Ooohhh …. esagerato! Cosa vuoi che sia mai?! Oscar è perfetta, ricordatelo! E guai a te se la farai ancora innervosire, CHIARO?", guardo mio fratello dritto negli occhi. Mia figlia ha ragione, a prescindere!

La madre superiora si avvicina e dice: "Conte, Voi dite che Vostra figlia sia perfetta? Io direi che oltre ad essere esuberante è anche collerica ed isterica! Generale, per poco non sfidava a duello il povero cardinale! Ma Vi immaginate, anziché celebrare una funzione eucaristica, qui si è rischiato di seppellire un morto! Senza contare che sarebbe mancato un sacerdote per officiare il funerale, dato che il morto in questione poteva essere il nostro morigerato cardinale!"

"Ih ih ih …. non preoccupatevi Madre, il funerale è solo posticipato di quattro mesi, giusto il tempo necessario affinché nasca il mio François! Poi mia figlia potrà sistemare la faccenda con mio fratello! Ih ih ih…", sorrido all'idea del duello. Oscar non ci metterà più di un minuto ad avere il codino di Armand tra le mani.

"Come! E Voi ridete Conte! Oh Signore! Conte, lasciatemi dire che la Vostra famiglia è alquanto particolare."

"Ma no Madre, è solo una famiglia di soldati!"

" Vi ricordo che siamo all'interno di una chiesa e qui siamo TUTTI dei fedeli, non ci sono soldati."

"E allora Madre? Io sono un soldato, fedele al mio sovrano. Ed ora sedetevi, che sua Eminenza deve dire messa, su!"

" OHHHH Ma in che situazione mi trovo! Ma dico, qui regnava la pace assoluta prima che VOI arrivaste! Vi prego Conte, almeno abbiate la delicatezza di non esprimervi in questo modo con una religiosa! … Cardinale, prego andatevi a preparale, si è fatto già abbastanza tardi, tra poco sarà l'ora del convitto."

"Ehi Alain, possibile che con i Jarjayes si sia sempre una nuova?! Hai visto il nostro comandante che furia?!"

"L'ho vista Gerard ... Che donna, e chissà che madre sarà mai?! Io non riesco nemmeno a immaginarla alle prese con un moccioso! Ih ih … Però sinceramente ho avuto paura!"

"Paura del comandante? Chi tu? Ma su dai, cosa dici! Ma se l'hai sfidata più volte a duello!"

"Io?! Beh ... insomma ... però ho sempre perso!"

Sento una lieve risata alle mie spalle, è Riccardo che dice: "Ih ih ... Alain, davvero hai sfidato la contessa? Ma dimmi come? Cioè con quale arma?"

"Con la spada ... ed è una furia!"

" Si …... certo, l'ho vista, anzi, l'ho sperimentata io stesso quando vi abbiamo attaccati! Guarda … ho ancora un bel segno sul braccio! Per curare questa ferita ci ho messo più di due settimane!"

"Ih ih ... la firma del comandante!"

" Già ... me la porterò con me a Torino come ricordino!"

"Ma andrai a vivere a Torino?!"

"Io? Beh ... non proprio ... la mia casa è a Collegno, lì ho una bottega, sono un fabbro, anche se di questi tempi il lavoro scarseggia, tiro avanti come posso. Alain, penso a mia moglie, di sicuro avrà dato alla luce il vostro bambino. Povera cara, sola, senza il mio appoggio! Non vedo l'ora di fare ritorno a casa!"

"A Collegno?! Allora sei un suddito del generale?! Ih ih ih"

"Già …... non farmelo ricordare, che ironia della sorte!"

"Ah ah ah ... che ridere!"

" Già, ma io non ho riso affatto quando ho capito che dovevamo portare via la lettera proprio al mio padrone. E come se non bastasse, scopro che il tiranno a cui avremmo voluto vedere infilzato, è una brava persona! E che dire delle sue figlie e i loro mariti?! Mai avrei immaginato di avere a che fare con nobili di questa portata!"

"Già! Sai, quando il Comandante è arrivata in caserma non l'abbiamo accolta bene, ma col tempo ci ha conquistati! È una donna eccezionale!"

"Infatti lo è ..."

Sentiamo una voce severa alle nostre spalle, è suor Geltrude. "Signori, vi ricordo che siete nella casa del Signore. Fate silenzio, il cardinale deve celebrare la messa."

"Ih ih ih ... si si ... ih ih ... il Cardinale! Ah ah ah"

" Non capiscono le vostre allusioni! Perché questa mancanza di rispetto nei confronti del cardinale Jarjayes, avanti, su, spiegatemelo!"

"Noi...ecco..."

"Fate silenzio! Sta entrando sua eminenza."

Ahimè, sono nuovamente dietro all'altare con indosso la veste sacerdotale. E pensare che domani mattina dovrò officiare nuovamente. Signore Vi prego assistetemi in questo momento tanto solenne e perdonatemi! Non è mia intenzione offendervi. Purtroppo sono costretto dalle circostanze! … Ho chiesto perdono, adesso posso accostarmi all'Eucarestia ma istintivamente sussurro: "Signore, invoco umilmente, ancora una volta il Vostro perdono! …"

_**In crociera, in viaggio per Barcellona**_

_**Joséphine:**_ "Anche stasera, partecipiamo a una serata di gala, però che bello!"

_**Marianne: **_"Mi fa piacere vederti entusiasta sorella!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Marianne, non mi rimane nient'altro!"

_**Marianne: **_"Ti prego non ricominciare. Abbi pazienza!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Forse non ne ho?"

_**Oscar: **_"André, che ne diresti di fare una passeggiata sul ponte?"

_**André: **_"Ma si, certo Oscar, andiamo …"

_**Terry: **_"Un momento André, dove stai andando?"

_**André: **_"Ma con mia moglie a …"

_**Terry: **_"A nulla! Prima di andare, devi ballare con me!"

_**Aizram: **_"No, tu ballerai con me."

_**Clodda 5: **_" No … André devi concedermi il primo ballo …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma dico, siete per caso tutte impazzite! Avete dimenticato che André è mio marito?! Avanti, rispondete!"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, non credo di chiederti troppo, voglio solo ballare con il bel tenebroso a cui la camicia si è attaccata al suo bellissimo corpo!"

_**Oscar: **_"AHHHH TERRY COSA FAI! INFIERISCI!"

_**Terry: **_"E smettila Oscar, che l'idea di ammirare le grazie del tuo bel maritino, è stata di Aizram, non mia! Quindi, non prendertela con me ma con lei."

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa!"

_**Aizram: **_"TERRY! Sei sleale!"

_**Terry: **_"Carissima Amica, in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"IO voglio ballare con André!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ancora una sola parola …."

_**Clodda:**_ "Brava Oscar sono fiera di te!... Poi un giretto me lo fai fare hihi .."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella non capisco ... mi pare ovvio che sia gelosa di mio marito! Lui è così ... un momento, non capisco il significato del "giretto" e poi, io sarei la gestante gelosa?! …"

_**Clodda:**_ "Emm .. ecco … Oscar come se non avessi detto niente..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, possibile che debba preoccuparmi anche di voi? Non vi sembra sufficiente che debba tenere a bada la svaporata? E che dire delle due suore? Adesso ci sono anche le Autrici Arpie a contendersi André. E pure voi, no! Di questo passo mi vedrò costretta ad affilare la mia spada.

_**Clodda:**_ " No no Oscar non vi preoccupate, André è solo vostro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Bene, almeno voi avete compreso!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Un momento! Clodda avrà anche inteso ma io no. Intendo ballare con mister maglietta bagnata, visto che turba l'immaginario anche della cognata e di due suore! Ih ih …."

_**Oscar: **_"NOOO! AIZRAM! E' tutta colpa vostra!

_**Aizram:**_ "Ecco … ma su Oscar, non ascoltare Terry, non è come pensi …"

_**Terry: **_"E' stata tua l'idea della maglietta appiccicata! Si o no?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sssi .. però … era solamente per ammirare il suo fascino a lungo nascosto! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Aizram!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar sei davvero sicura di voler assumere a palazzo anche le suore?"

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti non lo sono! Zio Armand, è tutta colpa vostra!"

_**Armand: **_"Nipote, sii caritatevole …"

_**Aizram: **_" Ehiiii ora basta con questa commedia! André andiamo a ballare!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi un momento, André deve ballare con me non con voi!"

_**Terry: **_"Un momento Aizram, non è giusto .."

_**Aizram: **_"Giusto cosa?"

_**Terry: **_"Tu hai ballato ben due volte con André: la prima, nella scorsa crociera, ricordi? E poi, ieri sera. Quindi adesso tocca a me, se proprio vuoi ballare, fallo con Armand, non vedi che bel codino che ha dietro la nuca?! Ih ih … "

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa! No! Balla tu con Armand, visto che è il tuo eroe!"

_**Terry: **_"Un momento, è vero che Armand mi fa impazzire, infatti ieri ti ho chiesto di fare una descrizione più giovanile, visto che avevi scritto che possedeva il codino bianco."

_**Anna: **_"Cosa! Il mio Armand fa impazzire l'autrice?"

_**Generale: **_"Marchesa, queste due pazze furiose stanno scatenando l'inferno! Poveri noi, spero almeno che stasera non accada una tragedia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ricordo perfettamente la tua richiesta, ed io ti ho assecondata: ho reso più bello e più giovane l'ex cardinale, quindi, mi devi cedere André!"

_**Terry: **_"Non ci penso nemmeno! André stasera ballerà con me!"

_**Clodda: **_"E con me!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Clodda, ci sono prima io! Se credete che mi arrenda alle minacce di Oscar, vi sbagliate tutti!"

_**Aizram:**_"No, ci sono io!"

_**Oscar: **_"UN MOMENTO! André è mio marito, lui balla soltanto con me. E poi, abbiamo deciso di fare una passeggiata sul ponte, quindi lasciatelo in pace!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite cara, qui tra non molto scoppierà una rissa tra le Arpie e le due lettrici .."

_**Marguérite: **_" Oh mio caro, che pasticcio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, ed io?! Forse anche voi avete dimenticato che sono sua moglie!?"

_**Generale: **_"Nnno Oscar .. Oscar, ti prego figliola calmati!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma io sono CALMISSIMA! Adesso prendo la spada e sistemo queste svaporate!"

_**Aizram: **_"NO!

_**Terry: **_" SI!"

_**Aizram: **_"NO IO!"

_**Terry: **_"Uffa! Sai cosa facciamo?! Scriviamo due siparietti paralleli e pubblichiamo entrambi. Io ballo con André, adesso!"

_**Aizram: **_"IO!"

_**Terry: **_"Non comment, io scrivo, tu correggi, scambia i nomi se vuoi, tanto dopo entro nelle modifiche! Su vieni André dobbiamo ballare questo bellissimo lento!"

_**André: **_"Ssssi … O .. Oscar tesoro … io … non c'entro nulla. Lo sai che siamo nelle loro mani!"

_**Oscar:**_ "SIIII LO SO!

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Un momento ci sono anch'io! Voglio ballare con il bel capitano! Che corpo! Ahhh …"

_**Oscar:**_ "SGRUNT … Anche lei qui!"

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Si, è stata un'idea di Aizram … André, poi balli con me!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Questo è troppo, adesso davvero prendo la spada!"

_**Aizram: **_"Impossibile, te l'abbiamo sequestrata, sapevamo che avresti reagito in questo modo!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non è possibile, mi hanno sequestrato la spada!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati figliola, ricordati di mia nipote!"

_**Oscar:**_ "BASTA PADRE! NON SONO MALATA MA SOLO INCINTA!"

_**Aizram: **_"André poi ballerai con me …"

_**André: **_"Va bene Aizram…"

_**Clodda: **_"E poi con me …"

_**André: **_"Sssi Clodda!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Ehi maglietta appiccicata, ci sono anch'io!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Sono sicura che questasera, prima di tornare nella mia cabina, scoverò la mia spada. Ovunque l'abbiano messa, giuro che la troverò!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Comandante, siete davvero infervorata! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Piantala Alain, o ti faccio sbattere in cella dal comandante di questa nave!"

_**Alain: **_ "Ih ih … Siii … Ih ih ih…. Eminenza, il nostro diavolo biondo ha proprio un diavolo per capello! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Suvvia Alain, mia nipote è semplicemente gelosa, infondo come darle torto, visto che negli ultimi tempi tutte guardano suo marito!"

_**Australia: **_"Tetide, Lupen, ma avete visto che spettacolo?! Tutte impazzite per mister maglietta appiccicata! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **_"Australia, ormai io rinuncio a capire: adesso ci si è messa anche una suora, pazzesco!"

_**Lupen: **_"André ha mandato in visibilio le lettrici, tutte ammirano la sua tartaruga! Ah ah ah …"

_**TINA:**_ "Sembra una commedia, in certi momenti! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame vi correggo: questa strana avventura, per non parlare del siparietto, è una commedia. Ma vedete cosa sta accadendo?"

_**Tina: **_" Ah ah ah … Generale voi siete una macchietta! .. Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Oh Signore, chissà cosa vuole intendere la donzella!"

_**Virginia**_: " Epidemia Generale, epidemia Josephine aiuto e adesso?!"

_**Generale: **_"E chi può dirlo Madame! Nel capitolo appena pubblicato è successo di tutto! E che dire di Armand assaltato dalle suore?!"

_**Monica:**_ "Su Generale rilassatevi, oggi è il due Ottobre: è la festa dei nonni e voi siete così contento che il vostro erede si sia mosso! Maschio o femmina che sia, sarete un nonno eccezionale!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io lo sono già! Madame Monica, io ho ben venticinque nipoti e tre in arrivo. Per non parlare dei miei quasi quattro bis nipoti!"

_**Monica: **_"Auguri Generale, auguri madame Marguerite!"

_**Generale e Marguerite: **_" Grazie!"

_**Virginia**_: "Carissimo amico ora oltre all'epidemia del virus Josephine, abbiamo altre due compagne di viaggio …. la vedo dura mantenere in riga la truppa."

_**Generale: **_" Madame, in tutta onestà, anch'io ho gli stessi timori, cosa posso fare?"

_**Virginia: **_"Nulla Generale. Dovete mantenere la calma e arrivare a Parigi!"

_**Generale: **_"E' quello che farò."

_**Virginia: **_"A proposito Generale, grazie per il cremino era buono e fresco e per la prossima lezione di ballo, mi sono iscritta ai balli di gruppo vi aspetto."

_**Generale: **_"Non mancherò madame Virginia!"

_**Virginia: **_"Emm … madame Marguerite, permettete?"

_**Marguerite: **_" Madame, ormai mi sto abituando a tutto. Prego!"

_**Virginia: **_"Sentito Generale? Vostra moglie ci da il suo consenso!"

_**Charles: **_"Louis, guarda André, è conteso da tutte le donzelle."

_**Louis: **_"Charles, dopo la trovata dell'autrice di mettere in risalto il petto di nostro cognato, tutte fanno a gara per ballare con lui. A proposito Charles, come va il tuo problemino?"

_**Charles: **_"Meglio sorvolare Louis. Tutto tace, nulla funziona. Povero me!"

_**Louis: **_"Coraggio cognato, fatti forza. Devi sperare che le Arpie si decidano quanto prima a restituirti … ehmm … la salute …"

_**Charles: **_"Lo spero Louis …"

_**Lupen: **_"Eccolo tornare il nostro eroe! André vieni qui, vogliamo parlarti!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Lupen, André ed io dobbiamo andare sul ponte."

_**Lupen: **_"Dai Oscar, lo farete più tardi. Su André vieni, parliamo un poco. Anche voi generale e tu, Armand .. su .. venite!"

_**Armand: **_"Eccoci, dite pure mesdames!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Lupen, concedimi la parola!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma certo Tetide, vai!"

_**Tetide: **_"Armand, ciò che è successo è davvero scandaloso: due suore che guardano un uomo, non ci credo!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame Tetide, ehmm .. vedete anch'io ho avuto il loro stesso problema: sono stato obbligato a indossare la tonaca contro la mia volontà, proprio come quelle due suore!"

_**Tetide: **_"Se non hanno la Santa Vocazione allora è meglio che lascino il convento, ha fatto malissimo la famiglia a costringerle, è come un sacrilegio."

_**Armand: **_"Infatti, noi tutti le aiuteremo, vero Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Zio, soltanto se non importuneranno mio marito!"

_**Armand: **_"Ho già parlato con loro, vedrai che non lo faranno, magari Augustin aiuterà anche loro a trovare marito."

_**Generale: **_"Ci puoi giurare Armand!"

_**Tetide: **_" Però André avresti dovuto tenere un poco di contegno, dato che sei in un convento."

_**André: **_"Madame, io pensavo a lavorare, non immaginavo certo che mi spiassero!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, la prossima volta stai attento!"

_**André: **_"Si … va bene …"

_**Lupen:**_ Generale Jarjayes, voi non potete neanche immaginare quanto io mi sia divertita a leggere questo splendido capitolo."

_**Generale: **_"Io un po' meno madame! Per poco la Madre superiora non li scopriva. Che guaio sarebbe stato."

_**Lupen: **_"Già .. ih ih … Oscar che va a rotolarsi sulla paglia con André nella stalla del convento, mi ha ricordato tanto la vostra terribile Josephine!"

_**Generale: **_"Infatti, le mie figlie ormai sono fuori controllo, anche colei che credevo la più assennata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre!"

_**Generale: **_"Taci Oscar! Di questo passo rischio di non tornare più a Parigi!"

_**Australia: **_"E sai che divertimento vecchiaccio rimbambito?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Tacete gattaccia! Possibile che non ve ne perdiate nemmeno una?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Non sono mica matta! Sarò SEMPRE la tua ombra! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … Povero generale, con le due suorine al seguito ,prevedo altri guai durante il viaggio, anche a loro piace il bel moro! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, io vorrei solo che la piccola Sophie nascesse nella più totale serenità. A proposito, si è mossa! Ih ih … La mia piccola si è mossa ed io l'ho accarezzata!"

_**Clodda:**_ " Ho letto Generale, date una carezza alla piccola Sophie da parte mia e tranquillizzate Oscar: nessuna di noi le vuole portare via André."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella mia figlia è tale e quale a mia moglie."

_**Clodda: **_"Già …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Autrici …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci Agrifoglio …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Certo che avete al vostro seguito un ex Cardinale, due quasi ex suore e una pseudo confessione. Mi sa che se le cose continueranno così, avremo anche un ex Generale, perché lo faranno finire diritto al manicomio!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego Madame, non suggerite nulla alle Arpie. Quelle sarebbero capacissime di combinare altri guai!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Francesca: **_"Simona, li vedi?"

_**Simona: **_" Si Francesca, sono lì … da quella parte!"

_**Francesca: **_"Raggiungiamoli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry guarda sono arrivate!"

_**Terry: **_"Ben arrivate, finalmente!"

_**Francesca: **_"Salve a tutti! Si, siamo arrivate. Ci siamo imbarcate a Palma de Maiorca per salutare la compagnia circense e … ih ih ih … e il nostro generale che ne è a capo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, la mia spedizione non è un circo."

_**Francesca: **_" Ih ih … Sarà!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, vi prego non fate dell'ironia, qui già non si capisce nulla!"

_**Francesca: **_"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

_**Generale: **_"Semplice: la donzella Arpia ha avuto la geniale idea di mettere in risalto le grazie di mio genero …"

_**Oscar: **_"Se non che mio marito …"

_**Francesca: **_"Ah ah ah … Si …. Ih ih ih …. Ho letto! Ah ah ah … Ma che bel corpo nascosto che hai sotto la camicia André!"

_**Oscar: **_"Nooo … AIZRAM, ME LA PAGHERAI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, ormai non fai che ripeterlo, e calmati " mammina!"

_**André: **_"Oscar .. ti .. ti prego calmati …"

_**Oscar: **_"André ma le senti? Come faccio!"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard, che spettacolo!"

_**Gerard: **_"Un vero fuori programma! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ Buonasera Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh scusatemi Madame, ero preso dai miei problemi e …."

_**Simona: **_" Certo che ve ne danno di pensieri... non potete mai stare tranquillo! Adesso anche Oscar e André si comportano come ... come ... come due innamorati? Su lasciate correre... sono così belli, felici e sarebbero anche sereni se potessero stare un po' da soli."

_**Generale: **_"Si, però, se fosse entrata nella stalla la Madre superiora, non so dove avrei messo la faccia!"

_**Simona: **_" Tranquillo, non è certo la Josephine mania... solo voglia di stare insieme. D'altra parte, sono sempre stati una cosa sola da quando erano bambini! Lasciateli un pochino in pace, è tutto così nuovo per loro, avete ragione ci vorrebbe Vostra moglie ma sono certa che la saggia Marianne saprà sostituirla degnamente. E poi, avrete degli altri pensieri da domani. Vostro fratello continua a far crescere la compagnia, adesso si aggiungono anche le suore in cerca di famiglia... se continua così tornerete a casa in numero sufficiente a ripopolare un paese!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame avete perfettamente ragione. Mio fratello è un vero pericolo pubblico!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin non credi di esagerare?"

_**Generale: **_"Niente affatto! Tu non immagini l'angoscia che ho provato durante le confessioni!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ah ah ah … Per una volta devo dare ragione al vecchio scimunito! Armandddd! E mai posssibileeeee! Ihihihih tu, tu... tu raccogli povere anime mentecatte come fossero . ... randagi! Ahahah oh mamma mia!

_**Armand: **_"Mi meraviglio di voi madamigella Australia: voi non appoggiate mai mio fratello e adesso anziché sostenermi mi criticate?! Augustin, io davvero non ti capisco … io mi sono dovuto sorbire un mucchio di sciocchezze e tu avevi paura?! Ma cosa dici Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, temevo che t, potessi portarti dietro qualche altra suora pentita."

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah .. No no sta tranquillo! Con noi verranno solo Suor Faustina e suor Maria, anzi, non appena si uniranno al nostro circo … emm .. pardon … compagnia, abbandoneranno la loro veste e indosseranno abiti adatti alla loro nuova condizione."

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … lo sapevo! Zio, guai … guai …"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar ti prego!"

_**Simona: **_ "A proposito, non è che Vi tocca continuare a formare famiglie? Vuoi vedere che la Vostra vera vocazione è quella di aprire la prima agenzia matrimoniale della storia? Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, c'è poco da ridere! Mi tocca trovare marito a quelle due ex suore, altrimenti Oscar è capace di fare fuori anche loro!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah …Cambiando argomento, care Autrici sapete che la complicità tra le due sorelle Jarjayes mi piace moltissimo? Quando Josephine non si fissa sul suo solito pensiero è davvero spiritosa ed amabile, con la propensione alla strategia tipica della famiglia Jarjayes. Devo dire che in fondo non è nemmeno così diversa da Oscar, anzi le trovo molto simili ed in sintonia, si capiscono al volo e solo la proverbiale riservatezza della più piccola in contrasto con l'altrettanto nota licenziosità della maggiore le fa litigare. Dalla storia traspare anche quanto le sorelle ci tengano l'una all'altra nonostante siano cresciute in modo così diverso."

_**Marianne: **_"Madame, anche se Oscar ed io abbiamo numerosi diverbi con nostra sorella Joséphine, dobbiamo riconoscere che, dopo tutto, non è poi tanto egocentrica! Si preoccupa anche della famiglia!"

_**Simona: **_"Vero, Brave Autrici"

_**Aizram: **_"Ohh ma grazie Simona!"

_**Terry: **_"Che gentile che sei!"

_**Simona: "**_Per quanto riguarda il resto della compagnia, sempre più simile ad una chiassosa troupe teatrale di avanspettacolo piuttosto che ad una riservata spedizione militare, aspetto l'evolversi degli eventi."

_**Generale: **_"Ecco, ci risiamo! La nostra spedizione militare ormai è diventata una comica scena teatrale!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … che spasso che sei vecchio scimunito quando parli così! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta gattaccia, non interrompermi."

_**Australia: **_"Zitto tu scimunito! Sappi che anche con la febbre, leggo le tue divertenti disavventure, e aspetta che parlo io che poi ti faccio vedere! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Simona prego, continuate che poi, dovrò vedermela con la gattaccia, povero me!"

_**Simona: **_"La BB (Banda Bassotti) dimostra ogni giorno di più la giustezza della scelta di Oscar e del Generale di portarli al seguito... le due "assatanate" stanno ricevendo il giusto castigo... le nuove arrivate, beh vedremo... sicuramente le premesse non sono delle migliori ma sono state avvisate per tempo, sono curiosa di vedere la loro reazione alle "novità" del cardinale... scardinalato!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, le due suore mi serviranno per accompagnarmi a un rito molto particolare …"

_**Simona: **_"Vi riferite al rito funebre a cui avete accennato allo scorso siparietto?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, a quello! Ahhhh povera me!"

_**Simona: **_"Umm .. chissà cos'altro accadrà?! Per ora vi auguro buona fortuna Generale e state tranquillo, fidatevi un poco di più dei vostri "soldati", anche di quelli con le gonne!

_**Generale: **_"Madame, qui non si capisce più nulla, tra non molto impazzirò! Si fa per dire ovviamente, ho tutto sotto controllo! Madame Francesca, siete rimasta in silenzio …"

_**Francesca:**_ "Ecco … Generale, ora anche due suore ?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, non posso mica strozzare il mio unico fratello! E poi questo sciagurato è padre di quasi due figli, comunque sia, non posso privare queste due creature del loro padre, anche se non è in grado di educare quella lingua lunga di Carlo!"

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN!"

_**Generale: **_"Zut, sconsiderato!"

_**Francesca: **_"Povero Generale, credo che diverrete presto Santo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame i Santi sono morti ed io sono Molto VIVO! IH IH IH .. Però..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, non ti vergogni?"

_**Generale: **_"Per nulla mia cara! Anzi, dopo che questa commedia teatrale sarà terminata, ci andremo a rotolare tra le lenzuola!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta cara, non vorrai mica che ci ascoltasse qualcuno?!"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ " E invece vi ho ascoltato! … Mi presento, sono una lettrice che vi segue su Wattpad e non ha mai commentato. Il mio nome è ArtemisLux."

_**Marguerite: **_"Che imbarazzo Augustin …"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Ma no madame Marguerite, non è il caso! Seguo le vostre le vostre stravaganti avventure familiari e ciò che ho appena ascoltato è ben poca cosa, credetemi! Generale, vorrei parlare con suor Faustina, è possibile?"

_**Generale: **_"Poco fa l'ho vista con le Arpie … ahhh eccola là, è ancora con loro!"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Mi ha fatto piacere conoscervi personalmente. Madame Marguerite, Generale, scusatemi, raggiungo suor Faustina."

_**Generale: **_"Prego …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, spero che la donzella non dica nulla che faccia alterare nostra figlia!"

_**Generale: **_"Sono un poco preoccupato Marguerite, speriamo bene!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi Vecchiaccio, nel frattempo che la donzella va a parlare con la suora, io ho da dirti qualcosa …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentiamo gattaccia rinsecchita, cosa avete da dire?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Innanzitutto il tea che mi hanno preparato... non e propriamente finito bevuto da me... ehm, forse la prossima volta dovrei solo leggere e... basta, onde evitare problemi. .. ahaha queste suore. Ste pazze.. completamente! Rischiando la loro vita con Oscar. .. se gli occhi potessero incenerire... oddio, lei avrebbe già fatto una strage!"

_**Generale: **_"Come darvi torto donzella!"

_**Australia:**_ "Non è possibile! TU che mi dai ragione?! Ah ah ah … Ehi Jo flagello di dio, possibile che Oscarina sia gelosa pure te, che vivi e sospiri per Charles?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia, sinceramente rinuncio a capire mia sorella. Quando si tratta di André perde la testa!"

_**Australia: **_"Beh, si ok, André … che Adone ahahah … è bello... ma troppo divertente quando e stato detto che se ci fosse stato il mio tesoruccio sarebbe stato uguale. Ihihi bello virile e possente anche lui, eh? Ahahaha mannaggia, qui altro che confessione!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie Australia! Modestamente piaccio ma non vorrei che la mia adorata Sabrina si ingelosisca, meglio che sia successo al fustacchione di André. Dopo tutto ha un mucchio di arretrati, non siete d'accordo con me diavolo biondo? Ih ih .."

_**Oscar: **_"ALAIN!"

_**Alain: **_"Agli ordini comandante!"

_**Oscar: **_"SPARISCI!"

_**Alain: **_"Non potete trattarmi così, non dimenticatevi che sono il vostro testimone di nozze! Ah ah ah …" 

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah .. Ben detto tesoruccio! Oh Armand Armand! Lo so che sta diventando sempre più difficile e tu ormai ... bolli e sei pronto ad ... esplodere come un fuoco d' artificio.. ma caro, il tuo comportamento ha reso sta... megera Gertrude … ihihih … nome azzeccatissimo! Ed è troppo divertente che ti faccia cosi paura! Ahahaha .. Oltre tutto è sospettosa oltre misura... e hai perso le staffe completamente con ste... pseudo- suorette! E siiii, raccatti anime randagie come fossero... caramelle! Mi sa che cosi facendo il palazzo del vecchio scimunito avrà bisogno di essere esteso... giusto anche per impedire a ste... traviate dalla vita di ... commettere atti impuri mentali contro Andre! Ahahaha o andranno incontro a morte certa per mano del diavolo biondo. Ahahahaha …. "

_**Armand: **_"Vedrete madamigella, mio fratello si occuperà anche della loro sistemazione …. Ih ih … vero Augustin?"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, quanti problemi che mi stai causando!"

_**Australia: **_" Taci vecchiaccio! A proposito, cara, anche se strano, qui il vecchio pazzo ha ragione! Ma devi veramente ringraziare tua sorella se la madre superiora non ti ha colto in.. flagranza! Ahaha oddio, chissà che sarebbe successo.. ahaha"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma André ed io non stavamo facendo nulla di male, uffa! Preferisco raggiungere ArtemisLux, piuttosto che ascoltare sciocchezze!"

_**Australia: **_"Vendo anch'io perché non ho finito con te! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Mio padre ha ragione: siete una vera persecuzione!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Scusate se vi disturbo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Nessun disturbo, benvenuta tra noi ArtemisLux!"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Grazie! Sono qui per scambiare qualche parolina con suor Faustina …"

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Con me?!

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Si, con te!"

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Dite pure signora, in cosa posso servirvi?"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Ecco, ho letto l'ultimo capitolo e non sapete quanto mi sia divertita a leggere che voi, insieme alla vostra amica, avete spiato il nostro bel André!"

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Ecco … vedete … il giovane capitano è così … bello che …. Oh perdonatemi madame soldatessa, non adiratevi! Lo so, è vostro marito però … lui è così … terribilmente affascinante!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa! E me lo dite così?! In faccia!"

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Ma voi lo sapete già …"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Ah ah ah ah .. Su su suor Faustina come darvi torto, voi siete da segnare! Ah ah ah ah … André è una delizia "

_**Oscar: **_"Incredibile! Ma si può sapere cosa ci sia da ridere?! Qui si parla di mio marito come se si trattasse di un uomo libero!"

_**ArtemisLux:**_ "Ih ih … Autrici, qui la bambina è gelosa! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Adesso basta, non ne posso più!"

_**André: **_"Su calmati Oscar, davvero non devi agitarti …"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè ti prego, adesso non ti ci mettere anche tu."

_**Terry: **_" Su su calmatevi! …"

_**Australia: **_"Terry ha ragione Oscar, calmati!"

_**Oscar: **_"Australia ma le senti?"

_**Australia: **_"Si certo però non abbiamo ancora parlato della dolcezza della piccola Sophie che si fa sentire .."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh si, che emozione … però è stato davvero strano."

_**Australia: **_"Vedrai che ti abituerai! Ehi Vecchio scimunito! E' bimba, chiaro?! Sophieeeee Sophieeeee! Non Francois! Mettitelo in testa!"

_**Generale: **_"AHHHH … Grunt!... Dannazione!"

_**Australia: **_" Zut! Che amore... certo, sta bimba e gli altri tre che nasceranno... so che non saranno tranquilli! Con tutte le avventure che stanno vivendo in pancia... questi bambini saranno sicuramente bellissima irrequieti! Ahah e adesso che siete... aumentati di numero- avrete bisogno di altri somari?"

_**Generale: **_"Infatti, prima di partire provvederò. Armand fa pasticci ed io devo pensare a risolverli."

_**Australia: **_"Ahah oh, vecchiaccio! Ste due nuove.. arruolate potrebbero diventare le carceriere delle due svasate, no? C'è sempre bisogno di una mano quando si tratta di loro, non trovi?"

_**Generale: **_"Però … che idea! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_" Ahahahah Chissà che altro stanno inventando le nostre amabili arpie... con la penna magica.. vecchiaccio! Tremaaaaa, si si! Che sicuramente qualcosa bramano, contro di te, ovviamente! Ihih! nel nuovo siparietto.. ahaha ihih non vedo l'ora di leggerlo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella. Le Arpie tramano ovunque e dappertutto: nel siparietto e nella storia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, state parlando di noi?"

_**Generale: **_"E di chi se no?! Voi siete la causa di tutti i miei mali, Streghe!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Dhaira: **_"Suvvia Generale, è vero che ne sono successe di cose, però tutte spassose!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Generale, su non fate quella faccia e sorridete. Le peripezie dell'allegra brigata sono sempre molto piacevoli e mai scontate .."

_**Generale: **_"Certo, infatti non si riesce a stare un solo giorno senza che ci sia una nuova!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ah ah ah .. Autrici ne sapete sempre una più del diavolo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Dhaira e continua a leggere. Ih ih ih … A breve … ih ih … un bel funerale! Ah ah ah .."

_**Dhaira: **_"Sono sicura che rideremo tutti a crepapelle!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci puoi scommettere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"ARG … Poveri noi!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh ma un momento ….. Oggi è il quattro Ottobre e si festeggia San Francesco!"

_**Aizram: **_"E' vero Terry: ! Auguri Francesca!"

_**Terry: "**_Auguri Anche da parte mia Francesca!"

_**Francesca: **_"Oh grazie Autrici!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come! Non è il due Ottobre?! La mia festa è quella di Marguerite? Ma dico, siete davvero folli voi due?"

_**Terry: " **_Per__nulla caro Generale! Vedete, quando Monica vi ha fatto gli auguri per la vostra festa era il due Ottobre, poi grazie alla nostra piuma magica, ci siamo catapultate in due giorni avanti, per porgere i nostri auguri a Francesca. E' tutto chiaro?"

_**Generale: **_"No Signore! Con voi due, io non capisco assolutamente nulla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, ma cosa credete che riusciamo a scrivere il siparietto in un solo giorno?! Beh, vi sbagliate!"

_**Terry: **_"Ci servono almeno due giorni, capito adesso?!"

_**Generale: **_"Si si .. Arpie, ho capito ma non agitatevi in questo modo. Mi mette una certa ansia vedervi agitate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, visto che abbiamo chiarito, porgiamo anche a voi i nostri auguri generale, visto che Francesco è il vostro secondo nome."

_**Terry: **_" Auguri Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. grazie, Arpie .."

_**Australia: **_"Auguri anche da parte mia, vecchio scimunito! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Terry: **_"Naturalmente Armand, auguri anche a te: il tuo secondo nome è Francesco!"

_**Aizram: **_"E anche a te, mia cara Oscar!"

_**Tutti: **_"Auguri Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … Grazie, però non fatemi arrabbiare."

_**Terry: **_"Su dai, dopo tutto abbiamo ballato con André!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si ma .. la camicia!"

_**Aizram: **_"E daiii Volevo ammirarlo un poco, nulla di più!"

_**Terry: **_"Su .. su .. buon onomastico a tutti i Francesco che sono qui presenti e a tutti i nostri lettori che portano questo nome. Auguri!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma perbacco, possibile che nella vostra famiglia abbiate così poca fantasia?"

_**Generale: **_"Se vi riferite al nome Francesco, dovete sapere che è una tradizione dei Jarjayes!"


	159. Chapter 159

_Mie care ed adorate lettrici,_

_nel quarantesimo anniversario della rima messa in onda dell'anime a cui queste due pseudo autrici si ispirano, auguro a tutte voi una buona lettura del capitolo che le arpie hanno predisposto. Ho faticato tanto per obbligarle a pubblicare proprio oggi ….. ma sono riuscito nel mio intento!_

_Buona lettura a tutte!_

_Generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

_**Un letto per due**_

E' sera, abbiamo cenato al convitto in compagnia delle suore, eravamo tutti presenti tranne Charles. Come promesso ad Anna, andrò da lei per un breve saluto. Sussurro: "Spero che mia nipote Joséphine non continui a tormentarmi."

"Armand, dove stai andando?!"

" Ecco ... Augustin, vado da Anna: sai, durante la cena l'ho vista un poco pallida, voglio accertarmi che stia bene.", rispondo alla domanda inquisitoria di mio fratello.

"Vengo con te! Voglio sapere come stanno le mie figlie! In effetti, voglio assicurarmi che le mie figliole stiano tutte bene, soprattutto Oscar che è incosciente. E poi l'ho vista così tanto agitata …. Non vorrei che il mio nipotino ne risentisse! … E così ti controllo...ih ih ih .."

"Augustin, si può sapere cosa vuoi controllare?

"Che le mie figlie stiano bene! Mi pare ovvio! Guarda che io sono un buon padre!"

" E va bene! Tanto lo so che non ti fidi di me."

"Ma no ... figurati! Ih ih ih … Su, andiamo!", rispondo sornione, con un sorriso stampato in viso.

" Ridi, ridi ... tanto te lo si legge in faccia!"

"Ma dai! Ih ih …"

"Non mi piace affatto l'espressione che hai. Sono sicuro che non ti fidi di me!"

"Uff...ih ih ih … Fratello, però non so se ti donano di più questi abiti da laico oppure la tonaca! Ih ih ..."

"Piantala Augustin! Anzi, la prossima volta che pernotteremo in un convento, prenderai il mio posto. Sai, magari la tonaca starà meglio a te che a me! "

"Oh ... no ... io ho sei figlie! Ih ih ih"

"Ed io ne ho due, e sono un uomo fidanzato e quasi sposato! Ih ih .. su .. meglio andare, voglio vedere Anna!"

"E allora muoviti! … Quante parole inutile che dici Armand. Sei poco pratico, decisamente dovevi essere un buon sacerdote: sai perdere tempo benissimo!"

"Finiscila Augustin, quante idiozie che dici!"

"Ih ih … E vabbè, adesso vedi che le idiozie le dico io! Ih ih …"

Sento dei passi leggeri e veloci provenire alle mie spalle.

"Aspettate Padre, desidero anch'io salutare mia madre!"

Mi giro e vedo mio figlio venirmi incontro, mi prende la mano e dice: "Padre, possiamo andare."

"ih ih … Visto Armand, tuo figlio te l'ha fatta ancora una volta! Ih ih …"

"Come ti stai divertendo, vero Augustin?"

"Moltissimo caro fratello! Ih ih … dai muoviti! Altrimenti si fa tardi, lo sai che domani mattina dovremo rimetterci in viaggio!"

"Si, lo so!"

Percorriamo in tutta fretta il corridoio che ci separa dalle stanze delle donne, saliamo le scale ed arriviamo dietro la porta, vediamo Victor precederci, già pronto a bussare. È tutto ben vestito, profumato ed incipriato. Chissà …. Forse Elena ha davvero fatto breccia nel suo cuore. Lo spero vivamente, quella ragazzina è piena di vitalità, ed è molto carina ed educata. Ma soprattutto si vede che è innamorata di Victor!

"Victor figliolo, tu qui?!"

"Sissignore, vorrei salutare la mia fidanzata. Come saprete, in questo periodo non ci è dato modo di rimanere un poco da soli."

"Ih ih .. Bravo ragazzo, così si fa! Devi farla innamorare e ricordati che non appena saremo a Parigi, dovrai corteggiarla come si conviene."

"Sissignore!", rispondo deciso, come fosse un ordine di un mio superiore …. Meglio evitare inutili discussioni con il generale. Certe volte mi chiedo come possa resistere Madame Oscar.

"Sentito Armand? Dovresti prendere anche tu esempio da Victor .."

"Non intendo, spiegati."

"Quando saremo a casa, dovrai fare il fidanzato, non il marito, intesi?! Ih ih .."

" Ma che cosa ridi?!"

"Ih ih .. Armand, sorrido all'idea di vedere mio fratello corteggiare Madame Anna. Ih ih ih …. Già ti immagino, inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, con la sua mano vicino alle labbra … ih ih …corteggiare una donna da cui aspetti un figlio! Che situazione! Ih ih …"

"Fratello, l'assenza di Marguerite ti fa dire un mucchio di sciocchezze!"

"Ah ah ah .. Su, rilassati e bussa."

Sentiamo dei tocchi decisi alla porta, mi guardo in giro un poco smarrita, spero non siano problemi!

"Joséphine, tu aspetti qualcuno?"

"Io no di certo, Charles è perennemente morto. Come potrebbe venirmi a cercare! Ahhhh povera me!"

"Ma allora? Louis e André sono già qui ... che sia lo zio o Victor?!"

"No ... ecco .. di sicuro è Armand, gli ho chiesto io di passare!", dico un poco imbarazzata, mentre abbasso gli occhi. Le sorelle Jarjayes non hanno chiesto ai loro mariti di passare, non sono state così sfacciate!

"Bene, allora vai tu ad aprire?!"

Mi avvio impaziente alla porta, l'apro, sorrido, è lui, Armand, ma non è solo.

Entriamo nella stanza e resto stupito, Louis e André sono qui! Quei due ...sgrunt … cosa ci fanno già qui? Li vedo, seduti accanto alle loro mogli. Andrè è abbracciato a Oscar, le accarezza i capelli, la sfiora, la guarda in un modo …..aaahhh …. Povero me!

"Generale, perché quella faccia?! Forse non Vi fa piacere vederci qui? Non facciamo nulla di male: André ed io abbiamo deciso di venire ad augurare la buona notte alle nostre mogli! E mi pare che non siamo gli unici ad avere avuto questa idea!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Già, ci siete tutti tranne il mio stanco e affranto marito … quello che resta di mio marito! Chissà se tornerà mai ad essere l'uomo prestante di un tempo?

Marianne mi guarda severamente e dice: "Attenta a come ti esprimi, come vedi, Carlo è venuto a far visita a sua madre!"

"Si, certo! Ma per chi mi hai preso, per una sprovveduta?! Ma davvero pensate che io non sappia comportarmi con un bambino?!"

Vedo il mio bambino venirmi incontro di corsa, tutto felice e sorridente, mi chino lievemente, mi abbraccia e sussurra: "Madre, mi siete mancata! Come state?"

"Bene tesoro mio, e tu?"

"Anch'io Madre, e poi sono sempre in compagnia di mio padre e dello zio Augustin! … Madre, noto che il vostro ventre diventa sempre più gonfio, mio fratello sta crescendo!"

"Ehmm … si .. Carlo … tuo fratello sta crescendo e comincio a sentirlo muoversi."

"Dite davvero?!"

"Si .. dammi la tua mano … " Prendo la mano di mio figlio e la poso sul mio ventre, sussurro: "Senti .. senti come si muove?"

"Ohhh …E' vero Madre … è il mio fratellino, che bello!"

Guardo Armand con dolcezza e penso: peccato che non siamo soli …

Mio figlio sorride felice, si allontana da me e si avvicina a suo padre, prende la sua mano e dice: "Padre, su, venite, sentite mio fratello …"

Mi sento in imbarazzo, mi guardo intorno, e mormoro appena: "Sssi … aspetta Carlo …"

"Ma no Padre, mio fratello si sta muovendo, dovete sentirlo!"

"Ecco … io …"

"Padre, Perché non correte qui? È una cosa così strana! Ma poi, come ci sarà entrato mio fratello nella pancia di mia madre? E perché non esce fuori? E da dove esce? Quanti misteri, ma voi adulti non volete darmi spiegazioni …. Forse zia Joséphine …. Ih ih …"

"Ehm … NO NO! Armand, fratello mio, cosa stai aspettando, asseconda tuo figlio, su presto! Non vorrai trovarti in una situazione imbarazzante, spero!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, Voi non avete la ben minima delicatezza: possibile che non capiate che lo zio si sente a disagio perché ci siamo noi?! E poi, se Carlo vorrà da me qualche spiegazione, gliela darò, ma in seguito. Su, avanti, tutti fuori di qui, e questo è un ordine!"

"Ma cosa dici Joséphine?!"

"Tacete Padre! Lasciamo qualche minuto lo zio da solo con Anna, noi andremo a fare una breve passeggiata in giardino! Ma non lo vedete , il povero zio mi sembra un poco intimidito. Non è abituato a certe tenerezze in pubblico!"

André mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, tua sorella ha avuto un'ottima idea, andiamo!", sento la mano di Andrè afferrare la mia, la stringe forte e mi trascina con cui. Lo vedo prendere due mantelle dalla seggiola, mi porge la mia e ci avviamo verso le scale.

"Benissimo, usciamo tutti. E tu, caro cuginetto, vieni con me!"

"Ma perché zia Joséphine?"

"Semplice, tutte le donne hanno un cavaliere tranne me. Come saprai il mio povero marito non è in perfetta forma."

"Vuol dire, zia Jo, che sarò il Vostro accompagnatore! Ih ih …", sorrido tutto felice, continuo: "Sono grande ormai, e posso fare da accompagnatore alla zia Joséphine! Che bello!"

"Grazie Carlo! Ih ih …"

Lentamente usciamo tutti dalla stanza e percorriamo il corridoio. Gli uomini accompagnano le loro donne, mentre io sono affiancata dal mio cuginetto e da mio padre, che protesta: "Joséphine, solo a te poteva venire in mente un'idea tanto assurda!"

"Padre, si può sapere a cosa vi riferite?"

"Al fatto di lasciare da soli Armand e Anna!"

"Padre, lo zio non è certo nato ieri, saprà come comportarsi!"

"Lo spero …. Anche se … a dire il vero sono perplesso. Certo che sa come comportarsi, il problema è che non se lo ricorda mai! È divenuto uno sprovveduto, poco dotato di senno."

"Ma non credete di esagerare?"

"Niente affatto figliola. Conosco tutte voi e anche mio fratello! … Che il Signore ci protegga!" dico le ultime parole alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Anna ed io siamo rimasti soli, mi guarda con dolcezza e dice: "Armand, sei rimasto fermo sul ciglio della porta, cosa ti succede, perché sei tanto intimorito?", guardo Armand, è tutto vestito di nero, fermo impassibile davanti alla porta, con il suo pizzetto chiaro, un poco lungo, i capelli legati in un codino morbido. È bello, così imbarazzato ed indeciso, sembra confuso.

"Oh Anna è che io … Anna, temo di avvicinarmi …"

"Perché?"

Scuoto la testa sconsolato, sussurro: "Ho tanta voglia di stringerti a me, non ce la faccio più. Stare lontano dalla mia amata è un vero supplizio."

"Armand caro …"

"Ormai ti sogno tutte le notti, e talvolta anche di giorno, ad occhi aperti."

"Armand, anche tu mi manchi tantissimo! …. Ohhh … Armand, tuo figlio sta scalciando, non vuoi sentire?"

"Non sai quanto lo desideri …"

"Povero caro, sembri persino intimidito! Bene, se non sarai tu ad avvicinarti, lo farò io!", rispondo decisa.

Vedo Anna sorridere e avanzare lentamente, sussurro: "Anna, quanto sei bella! Non ti ho mai visto tanto radiosa!"

"Armand, sono tanto felice!"

Siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, sorrido al mio amato Armand, prendo la sua mano e la poso sul mio ventre.

"Lo senti? E' nostro figlio!"

"Ohh Anna è meraviglioso! … Anna, non sai quanto sono impaziente di sposarti! Sarai mia moglie, la contessa de Jarjayes …."

Guardo Armand, ha gli occhi lucidi, sorride felice.

"Tesoro mio, finalmente saremo una famiglia agli occhi del mondo. Anche io sono felice, sposerò l'uomo che amo, quello con cui sono felice, il padre dei miei figli. A noi questo viaggio di tuo fratello, sta portando bene, nonostante la fatica."

"Madre Gertrude, ho appena visto il conte in compagnia della sua famiglia…"

"Dove sono?"

"In giardino. Credo che stiano discutendo per la partenza di domani. Madre, dobbiamo essere loro riconoscenti: grazie alla loro generosità, ci hanno risolto un bel po' di problemi, hanno perfino sistemato la porta della chiesa che non si chiudeva più."

"Si, sono stati davvero generosi!"

"Suor Carmela, anche sua eminenza era con il conte?"

"Veramente non mi sembra di averlo visto, forse è nella sua stanza. Dovete parlare con lui?"

"Si, ma non è poi così importante, farò l'ultimo giro di perlustrazione prima di tornare nella mia cella."

Mi avvio per la mia perlustrazione serale, devo controllare che tutto sia in ordine, che tutte le sorelle si siano ritirate per la notte e che i nostri ospiti abbiano tutto ciò di cui necessitano. Sono stati così disponibili con noi che mi pare il minimo assicurarmi che non manchi loro nulla!

"Armand, su, non rimaniamo in piedi, su … vieni … sediamoci qui!", dico mentre mi accomodo su un piccolo divanetto e batto con mano sul cuscino per convincere Armand a sedersi accanto a me.

"Si … hai bisogno di riposare, domani mattina ci rimetteremo in viaggio! Anna come ti senti? Hai ancora dolore al ventre?"

"Non più Armand, sto bene. Credo che io abbia avuto quei disturbi a causa di ciò che è successo in quella osteria. Quei malviventi ti hanno picchiato ed io …."

Prendo le mani della mia amata sposa, le stringo tra le mie e sussurro: "Non pensarci più, è tutto passato!"

Vedo sussultare la mia bellissima sposa, e con tono agitato domando: "Anna, stai male? Cosa ti succede?!

Sorrido, prendo nuovamente le mani di Armand e le appoggio sul ventre.

"Ma no, caro, è il nostro bambino che continua a muoversi … senti … di sicuro sarà molto vivace …"

"Si .. si … lo sento … Oh Anna … quale meraviglioso miracolo! …. Dio che bella sensazione che provo!"

"E' vero amore mio … quando aspettavo Carlo, abbiamo trascorso poco tempo insieme …"

"Già, quel poco tempo che avevamo a disposizione lo impiegavamo per fare l'amore!" Accarezzo i suoi capelli e continuo: "Anna, non sai quanto ti desidero …."

"Anch'io Armand …"

"Anna davvero stai bene?"

"Si Armand, i dolori che avevo al ventre, non li sento più!"

"Anna, non appena arriveremo al prossimo villaggio, andremo da un dottore! Voglio che ti visiti."

"Ah ah ah … Vuoi che ti dica se possiamo di nuovo stare … ehmm .. insieme, vero Armand?"

"Si … Anna, ti desidero, ti voglio Anna! Baciami Anna …"

"No, no Armand, cosa dici?! Potrebbero vederci. Ma ti immagini cosa direbbero in convento! La peccatrice e il cardinale sono amanti! Ah ah ah … Oh Armand …"

"Cosa c'è Anna?"

"Il piccolo si è mosso ancora, senti!"

Poso ancora le mie mani sul ventre e sussurro: "Siii .. lo sento … Che bello! Non ho mai potuto starti così vicino. Nella precedente gravidanza eri una giovane donna sposata, ed io solo il tuo confessore. Se ripenso a tuo marito … quanti errori che ho commesso."

"Armand, non voglio che i sensi di colpa rovinino questo bellissimo momento."

"Hai ragione Anna, ma avrei dovuto proteggerti da quel mostro, portarti via da quella casa. Invece non ho mai avuto la forza. Solo ora che ho ritrovato mio fratello sono riuscito a prendere in mano la mia vita e fare finalmente la cosa giusta!"

"Vita mia, sapessi quanto ti amo ….."

Suor Carmela ed io continuiamo ad aggirarci per i corridoi fino ad arrivare dietro la porta delle nostre ospiti. E' socchiusa, sento delle voci.

"Madre Gertrude, pare che sia la voce di sua eminenza …"

"Umm … forse … aspettate, adesso guardo …"

Scosto appena la porta, faccio capolino, non riesco a credere ai miei occhi: vedo il cardinale in atteggiamenti molto intimi con la marchesa, sua eminenza appoggia le sue mani sul ventre della peccatrice. Sono davvero sconcertata, sussurro appena: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Cosa succede Reverenda Madre?"

"Nulla! Nulla! Lasciamo il corridoio e torniamo nelle nostre celle sorella!"

"Si Madre!"

" Armand, la porta è socchiusa … ho paura che qualcuno ci possa vedere!"

"Si...hai ragione Anna! Aspetto che vado a chiudere."

Mi alzo dalla sedia e mi reco alla porta, guardo fuori e vedo allontanarsi in tutta fretta la madre superiora. Temo che abbia visto e sentito tutto, mi sono cacciato nei guai! Mi giro verso la mia adorata e dico: "Sta tranquilla, non c'è nessuno!", mi trema un poco la voce, ma spero di essere stato comunque convincente.

"Armand ... sei sicuro?!"

"Sta tranquilla cara, e poi, domani mattina partiremo e nessuno si ricorderà di noi!"

"Si ... certo. Però la tua espressione non mi convince per nulla!"

"Ma no .. no … tranquilla …"

"Armand, perché tua nipote Oscar era furiosa?"

" Oscar?! Ecco … la … la madre superiora voleva che si confessasse ma lei si è rifiutata."

"Uhm ... Armand, ho sentito benissimo ... vuole sfidarti a duello ... cosa è accaduto?"

" Ma … no … Anna ti prego, sono stanco, non mi va di parlarne …. ascolta, meglio che ti riposi, domani mattina dovrai svegliarti molto presto … ed io … anche se non vorrei lasciarti sola, meglio che torni nella mia stanza …"

"Armand, sei strano, agitato! Davvero non c'era nessuno nel corridoio?"

"Anna .. sai cosa ti dico?!"

"Dimmi caro …"

"Non mi importa se siamo in un convento, tanto quel che è fato è fatto!"

"Io non capisco …"

Mi avvicino in tutta fretta alla mia Anna, le accarezzo il viso e la bacio appassionatamente ….

Mi lascio trasportare dal caldo abbraccio di Armand, mi abbandono al suo bacio appassionato …..

" Zio, stiamo tornando da mia madre?"

"Si, sono preoccupato che quell'irresponsabile di … lascia stare, meglio andare a vedere!"

"Padre, ma si può sapere dove state andando con Carlo?"

"Domani mattina si parte e mio nipote deve andare a letto. E voi, dovreste fare la stessa cosa. Noi andiamo, a domani!"

"Aspettate Padre, qui sono tutti in compagnia, io cosa ci faccio con loro, vengo con Voi!"

"Bene, andiamo!"

PMa padre, voi non dovete prendere il corridoio della foresteria?"

"Lo farò dopo essermi accertato che Armand non sia più con la marchesa."

"Ma Padre, possibile che Vi preoccupiate sempre in modo eccessivo?"

"Joséphine, ti rammento che, in questo convento, tuo zio è il cardinale Jarjayes!"

"Quante storie Padre! E anche se lo vedessero sbaciucchiarsi con Anna non sarebbe la fine del mondo!"

Arresto il passo, guardo severamente mia figlia e protesto: " Sono sicuro che tu non sia più padrona delle tue facoltà mentali!"

"Ma cosa dite!"

"Zitta e andiamo!"

Ascolto la discussione tra mio zio e mia cugina e sussurro: " A me piace quando mia madre e mio padre si baciano!"

"Sccc …. Taci! Siamo in un convento! .. Visto Joséphine cosa combini? Ma dico, possibile che tu non possa tenere a freno la lingua almeno finché non saremo fuori da qui?!"

"Ma Zio ... io non capisco! Quando non volevo che mio padre baciasse mia madre mi avete detto tutti che è normale che due persone che si vogliono bene si bacino, ed ora che sono felice di vederli così ... appiccicati ... Voi mi dite che non va bene! Ma insomma! Io così non capisco!", dico guardando deciso mio zio. Certo che è un uomo proprio strano, questi adulti sono tutti strani!

"Santo cielo! E adesso come glielo spiego?! Joséphine, TU non fai altro che crearmi problemi!"

"Io Padre? Voi semmai! Ed adesso vedete di rispondere a Carlo ... voglio proprio vedere, anzi sentire!"

" Ma cosa dovrei dirgli, qui nel corridoio di un convento dove qualche suora potrebbe ascoltarci! Taci Jo! Carlo, non appena saremo in camera nostra, te lo spiegherà tuo padre. Così almeno comincia a comprendere qual'è il suo vero ruolo!"

"Bah ... Zio perdonatemi, ma io proprio non comprendo! Zietta, mi spiegate Voi?!"

"Forse non hai sentito lo zio?! Ci penserà tuo padre più tardi!"

"E va bene, pazienterò ….", certo che questi adulti sono proprio strani! Non vogliono mai darmi spiegazioni! Sempre a rimandare! Povero me!

Siamo dietro la porta della mia stanza, mi chino e spio dal buco della serratura, mio padre protesta: "Si può sapere cosa ti salta in testa?"

" Un momento Padre, voglio accertarmi che lo zio e Anna non stiano facendo nulla …"

"Cosa! Ma dico sei per caso impazzita?"

" Io non lo sono, comunque non possiamo entrare: lo zio e Anna si stanno baciando …" Guardo il mio cuginetto e continuo: "Ih ih .. Carlo, riguardo a prima, vorrei spiegartelo io ma non posso, comunque adesso assisterai ad una bella scenata tra tuo zio e tuo padre! Ih ih … "

"Ma ... zia Jo, perché dite che mio padre e lo zio faranno una bella scenata? Non è forse una bella cosa che due persone si vogliano bene? E mio padre e mia madre se ne vogliono tanto, talmente tanto che mi daranno un fratello. Perché mi avete detto che i fratellini arrivano quando un uomo ed una donna si vogliono tanto, ma tanto, bene! A volte voi adulti siete davvero strani."

" Padre, preferite che faccia un disegnino al mio adorato cuginetto oppure rispondete Voi?! Ih ih … Come sapete, io non ho nulla da fare e mi piace disegnare."

"Zitta! Ferma, immobile! ARMANDDD! ESCI SUBITO!"

"Non urlate Padre! Dimenticate che potrebbero scoprire il nostro povero zio Armand alle prese con la sua futura sposa?!" Ih ih …"

"Basta!", spalanco la porta senza alcun riguardo ed entro deciso nella stanza delle donne.

Anna è tra le mie braccia, assaporo le sue labbra, la sua bocca, quando all'improvviso sento fare irruzione nella stanza. Anna ed io siamo spaventati, ci allontaniamo, guardiamo la direzione della porta. E' mio fratello, seguito da mio figlio e mia nipote, con tono deciso, dico: " Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende Augustin! Non sai quanto ci hai fatto spaventare! Dimentichi che Anna è incinta?!"

"E tu dimentichi che siamo in un convento? Su, forza, è ora di andare a riposare! Muoviti, andiamo. Su, saluta la tua promessa e vieni via!"

" Ma .. Augustin …. dico … sei impazzito?"

"Io no ... tu invece ..."

Mia nipote mi guarda con occhi vivaci e con tono canzonatorio, ribatte: " Ahhh l'amore, l'amour! Oh zio, Voi nemmeno immaginate quanto siete fortunato! E tu Anna, ancora di più, puoi deliziarti del calore di tuo marito! Ahhhh L'amore!", alzo gli occhi al cielo, sognate. Charles, se tu sapessi quanto mi manchi!

"JOSEPHINNE! Ora basta, vai a riposarti, e non pensare a nulla ... nulla! Chiaro?!"

"Padre, come potrei pensare a dormire, se sono consapevole che il mio povero consorte per colpa Vostra molto probabilmente non funzionerà più?! A proposito, avete terminato di leggere il libro che Alain Vi ha regalato? Posso prestarvi il mio, tanto l'ho finito!"

"Zietta cara, cosa significa che lo zio Charles non funzionerà più?!"

"Vedi caro, per avere un fratellino, tuo padre ha funzionato con tua madre ….."

"Funzionare? Ma mica è un orologio, lo zio Charles! Lui è un uomo!"

"Ih ih … beh … forse prima ma …"

Mio padre mi guarda in malo modo e digrigna: "Non osare aggiungere una sola parola. Il mio è un ordine!", ma che figlia scostumata che mi ritrovo! Ma perché non è assennata come Oscar, o come Marianne?! Povero me!

"Padre non è il caso che Vi arrabbiate, potrebbe farvi male alla salute."

"Ma in che senso?! Spiegatemi!", rispondo deciso, battendo un piedino a terra. Ma questi adulti sono tutti matti.

"Zio, devo continuare o ci pensate Voi?"

"Oh ... J... Jo ... no no ...ehm ... Carlo, vieni, andiamo a riposare! Ne riparliamo dopo ... molto dopo!"

" Zio, se avete difficoltà a spiegare a Carlo come si fanno i bambini, posso sempre fargli un bel disegnino! Ih ih ih … AHHHHH PADREEEEEE … ZIOOOO AIUTATEMIII … BOUUUUUU …VOGLIO MIO MARITO FUNZIONANTE AHHHH …"

"Ma zia ... perché non andate dallo zio Charles? Se gli volete tanto bene, andate ad abbracciarlo per dargli la buonanotte! Come ha fatto mio padre con mia madre. Loro si vogliono bene ...", alzo gli occhi, questi adulti sono davvero illogici. Dicono una cosa, e ne fanno un'altra!

"AHHHH … NON PUOI ANCORA CAPIREEE …. TUO ZIO NON FUNZIONA PIU' AHHHHH ….."

Sono distesa sul mio letto, ripenso a quello che ho visto: il cardinale che posava le mani sul ventre della peccatrice. Sono sicura che tra loro c'è qualcosa di strano … oserei dire che siano amanti, magari quel bambino è suo! … E già successo in altre situazioni che un uomo votato a Nostro Signore si è abbandonato ai piaceri della carne, ma, mai avrei immaginato che il cardinale Jarjayes fosse un fornicatore. Forse sono vere le voci che girano sul suo conto. Meglio ignorare la faccenda, dimenticare ciò che ho visto: non voglio che le sorelle capiscano e scoppi uno scandalo. Meglio tacere.

All'improvviso dalla mia cella, sento un pianto disperato, mi alzo di scatto, indosso la tonaca e mi precipito nel corridoio. A passo spiegato, mi reco nella stanza delle nostre ospiti, entro, nessuno si accorge della mia presenza. Vedo la marchesa piangere disperatamente, percepisco appena la frase: " tuo zio non funziona più."

Con voce autorevole, ribatto: " Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?! Cardinale Jarjayes, temo che Vostra nipote abbia bisogno di una rigorosa penitenza e, se non fosse in stato interessante, saprei io come farle espiare le sue colpe!"

"COSA! Ma dico, siete impazzita?! Tornate nella vostra cella a pregare, che alla mia anima ci penso io!"

"Marchesa! Voi avete davvero bisogno di un buon padre spirituale, di una guida, un confessore e forse pure di un esorcista!", dico facendomi il segno della croce per allontanare da me il demone che occupa quel corpo!

" Madre, io ho bisogno SOLO di mio marito. E adesso prego, uscite fuori dalla mia stanza che ho bisogno di dormire, domani devo svegliarmi molto presto, fuori!"

"Si, certo. Venite Signori, lasciamo la stanza delle donne!"

" Bene, finalmente avete capito! Buona notte a tutti!" Non appena tutti lasciano la stanza, dico ad Anna: "Ma hai visto che scena pazzesca?! Ma dico, sono davvero tutti impazziti?! E che dire di quella esaltata della superiora! Bah… meglio che vada a dormire. Buona notte Anna!"

"B ... Buona notte Joséphine ...", dico un poco sorpresa, Joséphine è entrata come una furia, ha fatto una scenata pazzesca, ha confuso Carlo ed ora scappa rapida a dormire. Povera cara, deve stare davvero male!

Percorro un piccolo tratto del corridoio con il cardinale, suo fratello e il bambino. Con sguardo accigliato e tono severo dico: "Eminenza, spero che Vi prendiate cura di Vostra nipote, temo che abbia davvero bisogno di un esorcista, in tutta sincerità non sarebbe l'unica."

"Ma come sorella, addirittura un esorcista? Mia nipote è un poco agitata ... ecco ... però è una brava donna, fedele al marito, pia e devota!", devota al talamo nunziale ... ma questo madre Gertrude non deve saperlo!

"Eminenza, una donna pia e timorata di Dio non si esprime in questo modo. E poi anche la marchesa di Saluzzo avrebbe bisogno di una guida spirituale, ma di una vera guida non certo di … Voi, Eminenza! Riguardo a Voi, Generale, Vi consiglio di tenere a freno Vostra figlia. Credo che non siate stato un padre esemplare! E adesso scusatemi, vi auguro una santa notte!"

"Uhm ... si si ... buona notte anche a Voi!, Andate andate ..."

Con una mano prendo per braccio mio fratello e lo trascino con me, e digrigno: "Adesso andiamo immediatamente nella mia stanza. Noi due dobbiamo parlare!"

"Augustin, si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Lo saprai non appena saremo in camera nostra. Forza! Carlo, andiamo!"

"Si Zio, ma Vi prego non fate male mio padre!"

"Tranquillo nipotino, non ho alcuna intenzione di fare del male al mio caro fratellino! Forza!"

Andrè ed io stiamo ancora passeggiando nel chiostro, sento l'aria sferzarmi il viso. Il cielo è pieno di stelle, ma fa davvero freddo. Sono stretta ad Andrè, sento il calore del suo corpo, così vicino al mio.

"Oscar, hai freddo? Vieni qui, stretta a me!" Dico mentre apro il mio mantello per accogliere mia moglie. Fa freddo qui fuori.

La abbraccio stretta, con una mano sento il suo ventre, e la nostra piccola creatura.

"Vuoi rientrare?"

"Io ... Andrè, voglio solo stare un poco con te!", dico a bassa voce, imbarazzata dalle mie stesse parole.

Siamo in un convento, dovremmo stare separati, uomini da una parte e donne dall'altra, ma io ho bisogno di sentire il mio Andrè al mio fianco. Senza volere nulla di più, ma voglio stare vicino a lui!

"Vieni, fa troppo freddo qui fuori, rientriamo! Andiamo nella stanza di tuo padre, tanto è vuota!"

"Si … va bene André, entriamo dentro!"

Tengo stretta mia moglie nel mio abbraccio, mentre andiamo all'interno della foresteria. Entriamo nella stanza di mio suocero, c'è il caminetto acceso. Tolgo la mia mantella e prendo quella di mia moglie, le appoggio su una poltroncina.

"Qui si sta molto meglio! Vieni, lasciami parlare un poco con la nostra Sophie!", dico sorridendo e posando una mano sulla pancia di Oscar.

"Ma André, cosa fai?! Ah ah …"

"Ih ih ... voglio comunicare con nostra figlia! Posso?!" dico inginocchiato davanti a mia moglie, mentre appoggio le mie labbra sul suo gilet. Voglio dare un bacio a Sophie, magari anche una carezza! La sento, eccola ...

"André come fai ad essere sicuro che sia una bambina?!"

"Non lo so, però io lo sento! Tu cosa pensi? Vieni, mettiti comoda, non stare in piedi!", guardo mia moglie, faccio passare un braccio sotto alle sue ginocchia ed uno dietro alle spalle e la sollevo, per adagiarla dolcemente sul letto.

"André, se dovessero venire mio padre o mio zio?!"

"Pazienza, io voglio solo stare un poco con mia moglie e mia figlia. Su, mettiti comoda così io posso giocare con Sophie!", poso una mano sulla pancia, faccio un grattino e sento un piccolo movimento, come un colpetto, sotto alla mia mano! è bellissimo!

"Oscar, sentila, mi risponde!"

"André, davvero non desideri che sia un maschio?"

"Per me non fa alcuna differenza! Mi basta che sia in salute!", dico sdraiandomi accanto a mia moglie, la stringo e la obbligo ad appoggiare la sua schiena sul mio petto, girati entrambe su un fianco. Poso le mie mani sul suo ventre e poso un bacio sul suo collo.

Sento piano la mia Oscar rilassarsi, il suo respiro diventa regolare, la sento abbandonata addosso a me, mentre continuo ad accarezzare la sua pancia e sussurrare parole dolci alla mia sposa. Piano piano mi abbandono anche io ….. la testa sul cuscino, affondata tra i capelli di Oscar, le mani strette intorno a lei ed alla nostra creatura.

"Vieni Armand, rientriamo! Carlo hai sonno?"

"Si Zio, sono tanto stanco."

"Allora andiamo!"

"Armand, ricordati che dobbiamo parlare."

" Ti prego Augustin non ricominciare!", rispondo sconsolato. Certo che mio fratello è davvero pesante! Ma come fa mia cognata a sopportarlo?

Apro la porta e dico a mio nipote: " Carlo, comincia ad entrare che io e il tuo caro padre dobbiamo parlare!" " Va bene Zio, a dopo!"

Non appena Carlo ci lascia da soli guardo severamente mio fratello e domando: " Confessa! La madre superiora ti ha visto in atteggiamenti inequivocabili con Anna, vero?"

" Ma cosa dici …", rispondo scioccato dalla perspicacia di Augustin.

Certo che a lui non scappa nulla, sarà pure un ottimo militare, ma non si rilassa mai!

" Allora perché la superiora avrebbe fatto certe allusioni?"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia. E poi domani mattina partiremo, sinceramente non me ne importa nulla! Che pensi ciò che vuole!"

"Armand! Sei impossibile! Adesso ne sono certo: Joséphine assomiglia a te!"

" E tu allora?! Bada, non appena torneremo a casa, voglio proprio vedere se non ti andrai a rintanare con tua moglie!"

"Oh...basta! Andiamo a riposarci!"

Spingo la porta ed entro nella camera. Resto però stupito da quello che vedo: Andrè che tiene stretta Oscar, con una mano appoggiata sul MIO François, la testa affondata nei capelli della mia piccola. Se non fossero sdraiati nel mio letto ... sarebbero molto teneri!

Guardo la faccia stupita di Augustin, non capisco se sta per lanciare un grido oppure è intenerito dalla situazione. Guardo mio figlio che teneramente posa l'indice sulla bocca e sussurra appena: "Scccc…. dormono, non svegliateli! Zio Augustin, Voi ora dove dormirete?!" Dico indicando il letto occupato.

"Ecco io … Armand e adesso cosa facciamo?"

"Augustin, non vorrai svegliarli spero. Sono così teneri. Su Carlo, mettiti a letto, è tardi! E tu Augustin prendi una coperta per i tuoi eredi!"

"Si …. ma … Armand, non posso mica andare a dormire in camera di …. Però! Ho deciso, vado a dormire nella stanza di Charles, così colgo l'occasione per fare due chiacchiere con quel ragazzo. Bene allora io vado Armand, mi raccomando, domani mattina dovrai dire messa per l'ultima volta e vedi di non dimenticare alcun passaggio durante la funzione! Ih ih … E subito dopo ripartiremo!"

"Uff...Augustin, piuttosto...bisogna avvisare le tue figlie che Oscar è qui, non vorrei che si preoccupassero!"

"Padre, vado io! Così saluto ancora mia madre! Ih ih e Voi non la sbaciucchiate …"

" Ma no Carlo, è tardi, domani dovrai svegliarti prima del solito e poi l'hai già salutata!"

Dico piano, tirando su col nasino: "Ma io ...sniff... Certo che anche la zia Oscar ha una bella pancia! Padre, anche la zia Oscar avrà un bambino?"

"Si, certo. Lei e Andrè diventeranno genitori. Dovrebbe nascere a inizio febbraio."

Guardo i miei sposini, ho tolto loro le scarpe, sbottonato i bottoncini che i pantaloni hanno all'altezza del polpaccio, slacciato le calze e messo una coperta. Come sono belli! Vedo Oscar accoccolarsi ancora meglio nell'abbraccio di Andrè, sorride nel sonno. Chissà cosa starà sognando, la mia piccola. Anche Andrè è così … protettivo, tiene stretta a se la mia piccola. Sono davvero una bella coppia, sono davvero felice!

" Bene Armand, io vado altrimenti si fa troppo tardi. A domani, ci vediamo in chiesa per la funzione. Buona notte!"

"Buona notte!"

Prima di recarmi nella stanza di André passo dalle mie figlie, busso.

" Posso entrare figliole?"

"Si certo Padre. Venie. Ci stavano mettendo a letto! Ma manca Oscar!", apro la porta appena sento la voce di Marianne. Entro nella stanza e le vedo già pronte per la notte.

"Marianne, Oscar non verrà. Si è addormentata con André in camera mia …"

"Ahhh! Beata leii! Sigh sob snifff!"

"Santo cielo! Ma dico, se vuoi, vai da tuo marito e dividi il letto con lui, io troverò una sistemazione!"

"Davvero Padre?! Il mio Charles è da solo?! Aahhhh"

"Charles non è da solo come nemmeno Oscar e André lo sono! Forse prima non mi sono spiegato bene: Oscar e André si sono ADDORMENTATI in camera mia, tutto qui! Intesi adesso Joséphine?!"

"Sniff...si...sob!"

"Padre, non fate caso a Joséphine e lasciate dormire Oscar da tranquilla. A domani!"

"A domani!" Dico lasciando la stanza.

Sono davanti alla porta dei soldati, busso e senza attendere alcuna risposta entro. Vedo Sassoin, Victor e La Salle intendi a leggere. Appena mi vedono entrare, sobbalzano dai loro letti e tentano di nascondere i loro libri, dico: "Tranquilli, non sono venuto per portarvi via la vostra lettura…"

"Cosa?! Ma perché Signore?!"

"Sassoin non state forse leggendo quei famosi libri che hai comprato a Trento? Ih ih …"

"Si, certo! Signore volete unirvi a noi? Ih ih … Così possiamo farci compagnia e scambiarci delle opinioni! Ih ih …."

"Uhm...magari un'altra volta. Ora vado a dormire!"

" Signore, volevate comunicarci qualcosa prima della partenza di domani?"

"No...no. Solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto. A domani!"

" A domani signore!.. Emm .. Generale, spero che il libro che vi ho dato sia di vostro gradimento e se l'avete già letto, posso sempre passarvi il mio."

"Grazie Sassoin...!"

Porgo il mio libro e dico: "Prego Generale e felice notte!"

"Si si ... grazie! E se avrete bisogno di me ... mi troverete nella stanza dei miei generi!"

" Nella stanza dei Vostri generi?! Ma come, non dividete la camera con Vostro fratello?"

"Dividevo, appunto. Il mio letto è stato occupato da mia figlia e mio genero ... cosa devo fare per il mio François!", rispondo un poco sconsolato, ma in fondo felice al ricordo dei due sposini abbracciati teneramente.

"Cosa! Ma …. non capisco … il comandante divide la stanza con André, il cardinale e il piccolo Carlo?! Ma Signore se la badessa dovesse scoprirlo cosa succederebbe? Lo sapete che questa è l'ultima notte che dormiamo in un letto per i prossimi quattro giorni!"

"Uff...secondo te una suora entrerebbe in piena notte nella stanza di un cardinale e di un generale? Sarebbe uno scandalo! Per cui ... sono molto tranquillo. E poi voglio che Oscar si riposi, come hai detto ci aspettano giorni faticosi! E se lei si riposa meglio tra le braccia di André.. ..che faccia pure! Ah ... sono così teneri!"

"Ih ih … Se lo dite Voi generale! Ih ih ….."

"Sei forse invidioso?!"

" Che domanda! Ma certo che si, mi manca mia moglie, forse a Voi non manca la Vostra?"

"Certo! Quindi ... fai bei sogni Alain! Che per le prossime settimane avremo solo quelli! Tu invece Victor, niente sogni sconci! Chiaro?!

"Io … ecco … ma signore, sono un soldato: sono abituato al sacrificio e poi, tutto sommato ho la mia fidanzata accanto, anche se è molto difficile rimanere un poco da solo con lei!"

"Appunto! Sogna Elena, ma solo sogni cortesi!"

Sorrido alle parole del generale e sussurro: "Si, certo Signore!"

"Bene! A domani allora! Buona notte!"

Rispondiamo in coro: "Buona notte Signore!"

Ancora qualche passo più avanti e sono dietro la porta di Riccardo, busso ed entro senza attendere alcuna risposta. Riccardo, Rocco e Falco, appena vi vedono si mettono sull'attenti.

"Tutto bene qui?"

Riccardo ribatte: "Sissignore, tutto bene!"

"Siete pronti per la partenza di domani?"

"Certo Signore. Le poche cose che abbiamo portato con noi sono già belle e sistemate nelle borse. Domani mattina, dopo la funzione religiosa, saremo pronti per partire."

"Bene, spero che anche i vostri amici si siano preparati!"

"Sissignore, poco fa siamo stati da loro, attendono con ansia che ci rimettiamo in viaggio."

"Bene, visto che è tutto a posto, posso andare. Buona notte!"

Rocco ribatte: "Scusate Signore …"

"Si, dimmi!"

"Generale, spero che la prossima volta che ci fermeremo in qualche posto per riposare, non sia un luogo religioso …"

"Rocco, forse non ti piacciono i luoghi sacri?"

"Non è questo il punto ma … Signore, siamo costretti ad alzarci molto presto e, come se non bastasse, dobbiamo prendere parte alle funzioni religiose per ben due volte al giorno; per non parlare delle preghiere che dobbiamo recitare."

"Rocco, avresti forse preferito dormire altre due notti all'addiaccio? E magari fare i turni di guardia?"

"No, no …"

"E allora taci! .. E poi cosa dovrebbe dire il mio povero fratello che ha passato quasi tutto il tempo non solo a celebrare riti eucaristici e confessioni ma anche a recitare il rosario ! Ha fatto di tutto, è mancato solo che celebrasse matrimoni e Battesimi!"

Falco, sorride e risponde: "Beh, se rimaniamo qui, avrebbe ben quattro celebrazioni battesimali a cui provvedere! Ih ih …"

Rocco ribatte: "Avete ragione Generale, scusatemi. Il conte Armand, tra tutti, è quello che si è sacrificato più di noi altri .."

"Appunto, quindi non lamentarti! …. Come saprete, ho deciso di non fare alcuna sosta durante il tragitto, viaggeremo per quattro notti senza fermarci in alcun villaggio, se non per fare provviste, quindi, dormiremo in tenda. In modo tale da arrivare quanto prima ai confini austriaci. E' mia premura arrivare prima possibile a Parigi, così anche voi potrete tornare in patria dalle vostre famiglie."

"Grazie Generale!"

"Ehmm … diciamo che dobbiamo ringraziarci reciprocamente, visto che avete deciso di scortarci. Bene, a domani!"

"A domani Signore!"

Lascio in tutta fretta la stanza degli ormai ex prigionieri e mi reco nella camera di Charles e Louis, busso.

"Avanti!"

Entro deciso, controllo la stanza. È tutta ordinata, i vestiti sono ben sistemati ed i miei generi sono già pronti per mettersi a letto.

"Stasera sarò vostro ospite, dormirò nel letto di André."

"Cosa è successo ad André?"

"Nulla Louis, è solo che si è addormentato in camera mia con mia figlia ed io non ho voluto svegliarli."

"Bene Signore, mi fa piacere."

"Charles, perché non dici nulla?"

"Ecco … io … non ho nulla da dire signore …"

"Su coraggio ragazzo , vedrai che tutto si sistemerà!", guardo Charles, è davvero afflitto, triste e sconsolato. Poveretto, mi fa una pena.

"Lo spero signore ….. Signor Generale …"

"Dimmi figliolo …"

"Avete visto mia moglie?"

"Si, poco fa."

"Ditemi, era in collera con me?"

"Ma no figliolo, non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo!"

"Ecco .. io … Signore …"

"Ti prego Charles, togliti dalla testa strani pensieri. Te l'ho già detto: mia figlia ti ama, e porterà pazienza. Tu guarirai e tutto questo diventerà un lontano ricordo.", rispondo un poco esasperato, più per convincere me stesso che Charles, perché se lui non guarisce ….. poveri noi!

"Lo spero signore!"

"Andiamo a dormire, domani dovremo svegliarci molto presto, come sempre del resto, visto che ci troviamo in un convento e dobbiamo assistere alla funzione delle cinque."

"Generale, verrò anch'io!"

"Ma no Charles, tu rimani ancora un poco a letto, andremo io e Louis."

"No Signore, desidero venire anch'io: voglio pregare Nostro Signore affinché mi aiuti a venire fuori da questa brutta situazione."

"Come vuoi ragazzo, ma pensa un poco più a te e meno a mia figlia. Lei sta bene, benissimo! Sono più che sicuro che ci farà diventare tutti matti. Poveri noi!"

"Grazie Signore, Voi siete come un padre per me."

"Ih ih ..Charles ti prego, non dirlo mai davanti a tuo padre, non vorrei che il mio amico George, si indispettisse. A proposito, spero che interverrà alle nozze di Catherine?!"

"Sissignore, i miei genitori saranno presenti."

"Bene, mi fa davvero piacere, avremo modo di trascorrere un poco di tempo per parlare dei nostri affari! … Charles, hai comunicato ai tuoi che presto avranno un altro nipote?"

"Ecco … no .. Signore …"

"Come! Non hai scritto per dare loro la bella notizia?"

"No …."

"Ma perché?"

"Vedete … mi vergogno un poco … alla nostra età .. e poi, siamo già nonni di due nipoti …."

"Suvvia Charles, almeno per una volta devo dare ragione a quell'insensata di mia figlia: siete ancora giovani e avete tutto il diritto di amarvi."

"Oh .. Grazie per la Vostra comprensione Generale!"

"E tu Louis, hai scritto ai tuoi?"

"Nemmeno io signore, avranno la sorpresa quando verranno a palazzo."

"Uhmm … immagino per lo stesso motivo di Charles, vero?"

"Beh … si … Generale, per me sarà davvero imbarazzante accompagnare mia figlia all'altare con mia moglie che avrà un vistoso pancione ..:", sorrido al pensiero. Mia figlia con un abito stretto, a segnarle il punto vita, lungo, riccamente decorato. E mia moglie con un abito largo, ampio, con dei fiocchi a sottolineare il ventre. No, questa volta credo che indosserà abiti più sobri rispetto alle precedenti gravidanze. In ogni caso, i miei genitori scopriranno di diventare ancora una volta nonni solo al loro arrivo a Versailles.

"Ih ih … Se proprio la cosa Vi imbarazzava così tanto, potevate pensarci un poco prima! Ih ih … Ma ormai mi sono abituato all'idea di diventare nuovamente nonno di altri due nipotini inaspettati! … Mi chiedo se Luisa stia bene, e se la creatura sia nata o magari stia per nascere, chissà!"

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Sono seduta sul sofà della mia camera da letto, tra le mani stringo con preoccupazione la lettera che ho ricevuto dal mio amato marito. Charles non sta bene a causa del lungo viaggio e, come se non bastasse, era prevedibile: mia figlia lo ha sfinito. Augustin ha scritto che, se Joséphine fosse stata un maschio, sarebbe stata perfetta, chissà! … Però, povero ragazzo!

Marianne invece, come in tutte le sue gravidanze, continua a soffrire di stomaco, invece Oscar …. Oh povera cara, non si rende ancora conto di ciò che le sta succedendo. Sono davvero preoccupata! … E poi c'è la marchesa di Saluzzo, la futura moglie di mio cognato.

Il mio amato Augustin è solo, alle prese con un mucchio di problemi. Povero sposo, dovrebbe restare a casa a godersi la sua famiglia e invece, ha dovuto intraprendere una delicata missione e, come se non bastasse, è alle prese con ben quattro donne incinte, mi chiedo se riesce a gestire la situazione.

Spero solo che non stia facendo esasperare la mia ultimogenita, lei è il suo erede e da quando si è reso conto che la stirpe sarebbe finita con lei, è letteralmente impazzito. Prima per trovarle un marito adatto, ed è stato davvero difficile convincerlo che Oscar avrebbe dovuto fare da sola, ed ora che lei è felicemente sposata, Augustin vuole un nipotino. Un maschio, che si chiami come lui e che porti ulteriore lustro al casato. È di nuovo intento a pianificare.

Povera piccola, se la assilla anche solo la metà di quanto lo ha fatto con me, non la invidio proprio. Anzi …. Temo che Oscar possa fare qualche gesto eccesivo, sfidarlo a duello e fuggire via da lui. Per fortuna che c'è Andrè accanto a lei, a calmarla. Lui è così riflessivo, tranquillo e pacifico. Un vero santo!

Vediamo cos'altro scrive…

_Mio fratello invece è riuscito a portare la marchesa di Saluzzo in un bordello. Ma io davvero non capisco come abbia fatto a scambiare un bordello per una locanda! Ma è davvero uno stolto, ingenuo, pazzo. Alla fine, è stato picchiato ed arrestato. Ora è in uno stato pietoso, Madame Anna necessita di riposo ed io mi ritrovo con un uomo in meno, visto che anche lui difficilmente potrà viaggiare a cavallo._

"Per tutti i Santi! Non è possibile!"

" E' permesso?"

"Sei tu Nanny, entra!"

"Volevate vedermi Madame Marguerite? Madame, cosa Vi succede, perché quella faccia?"

" Nanny, ho appena ricevuto una lettera di Augustin …"

"Ohh … Ci sono brutte notizie?"

"Ecco, riguardano mio cognato Armand .."

"Il mio ragazzo? Ditemi cosa gli è successo?"

"Nanny, Armand ha portato la marchesa in un bordello, pare che l'abbia scambiato per una locanda …"

"Santo cielo!"

"Ma non è finita! Poveretto, è stato picchiato e arrestato con la sua promessa sposa perché scambiato per un sodomita!"

"Oh Signore, questa poi! Ma dico quel ragazzo cosa sta combinando?! Ne sta facendo una dopo l'altra!"

"Nanny, Augustin dice che, Armand è ridotto in uno stato pietoso e sua moglie .. cioè, la sua futura moglie, a causa dello spavento, si è sentita male e necessita di cure!"

"Oh povera ragazza! Ohhh ma quando avrò tra le mani Armand, gli farò vedere io! Non avrà posto dove nascondersi!"

"Nanny, penso a mio marito, poveretto, è davvero in un mare di problemi!"

"Già, e non voglio pensare allo scompiglio che porterà in casa, quando verrà a sapere che il suo agognato letto non c'è!"

"Questo sarà un altro motivo di discussione. Comunque se vorrà il suo nuovo giaciglio, dovrà aspettare altri due mesi, prima non è possibile! Comunque gli scriverò …"

"Ma Madame, dove indirizzerete la lettera?"

"A Vienna naturalmente. Si fermeranno per qualche giorno alla corte dell'imperatore Joséph, così non appena saranno arrivati potranno avere nostre notizie."

"Oh Madame, anch'io voglio scrivere qualche riga a mio nipote!"

"Nessuno te lo impedisce Nanny, ma fallo entro stasera, perché domani mattina andrò a Parigi, le consegnerò al corriere."

"Si, certo Madame! Madame, perché mi avete fatta chiamare?"

"Domani mattina accompagnerò Catherine dalla sarta per la prova del vestito e tu dovrai occuparti di Luisa. Negli ultimi tempi mia figlia non sta bene, il dottore Lassonne dice che, molto probabilmente, il parto avverrà prima della data stabilita. Pare che Luisa sia più avanti con le settimane."

"Si, povera piccola, non sta per nulla bene e poi, negli ultimi giorni, si è appesantita moltissimo. Madame, dovreste vedere Maxim, è così premuroso con sua moglie che mi fa tanta tenerezza."

"Nanny, spero che con la nascita del bambino mia figlia diventi più dolce!"

"Speriamo Madame! Se non avete più bisogno di me, mi ritiro."

"Si, vai pure Nanny e grazie!"

"Buona notte Madame!"

"Buona notte Nanny!"

Appena Nanny chiude la porta, continuo a leggere …..

_Mia cara, mi manchi. Non passa notte senza che io ti sogni. Sogno le tue mani gentili, leggere, sulla mia pelle. Sogno i tuoi capelli setosi che mi solleticano il naso. Sogno le tue labbra morbide sulle mie. Il tuo profumo ….. la tua dolcezza. Ho mille desideri da realizzare, mille fantasie da mettere in pratica, mille idee su come farti impazzire dalla gioia. Sogno di sentirti gridare il mio nome, come se fossi un dio pagano. Sogno i tuoi gemiti, il tuo respiro sulla mia pelle._

_Oddio, Marguerite, non ce la faccio davvero più. Io ti amo, mi manchi come l'aria. Mai missione mi è stata più di peso di questa._

_A presto, mia dolce sposa._

_Con infinito amore e devozione,_

_Augustin. _

Porto al petto la lettera e sussurro: " Oh caro sposo, anche tu mi manchi tanto. Spero di riabbracciarti presto!"

_**In crociera, Barcellona**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, la nave ha attraccato, tutte le nostre amiche ci stanno aspettando sul ponte, dobbiamo scendere per visitare Barcellona."

_**Generale:**_ "Donzelle, abbiate un poco di pazienza: il capitano di questa imbarcazione mi ha appena consegnato una missiva ed io ho il dovere di rispondere! Un attimo solo che la sto firmando … ecco fatto! E' pronta per essere consegnata."

_**Terry: **_"Una missiva?! Non sarà ancora Perla Margot, con un altro cuoricino?"

_**Generale:**_ "No, stavolta non è un cuore disegnato ma una lamentela da parte di una donzella, il suo nome è Laurameg .."

_**Aizram: **_"Laurameg?! Terry l'hai mai sentita prima d'ora?"

_**Terry: **_"Mai. Sarà un'altra simpatica e affezionata lettrice, sai una di quelle che leggono senza recensire."

_**Generale:**_ "Probabile Madame, ma da ciò che scrive credo che sia stanca di leggere le nostre disavventure."

_**Aizram: **_"Pazienza Generale! Efp è un sito aperto al pubblico, nessuno costringe nessuno a leggere le vostre famigerate avventure."

_**Generale:**_ "Si .. certo, una volta tanto debbo riconoscere che avete ragione."

_**Terry: **_"Generale, vi dispiace leggere, voglio sapere cosa scrive."

_**Generale:**_ " Si certo, ma come sempre sarò io a rispondere donzelle!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Generale, siete voi il protagonista assoluto, a voi l'onore, come sempre, prego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ora ve la leggo…

_Peccato, questo racconto è iniziato in un modo e finirà in un altro, nel non sense più totale. Non so cosa abbiate in mente, ma ormai le recensioni positive sono solo quelle delle vostre amiche. Quelle negative, invece, non le inserisce nessuno perché si sono scocciate tutte di leggere questa fanfiction. Quello che mi dispiace è che andrà nel programma recensioni senza meritarlo assolutamente, scavalcando magari una storia bella davvero e meritevole di essere ricordata._

Io ho risposto quanto segue:

_Vedete, mia gentile e nuova amica,  
Voi davvero ritenete che la mia storia non abbia senso? Ma perché?! E' la storia di un povero generale dell'esercito francese che vuole un erede per suo casato. Quante peripezie per questo povero uomo. Un uomo retto, tutto d'un pezzo - e bello che sia chiaro.  
Avete ragione, per me tutte voi che mi scrivete siete mie amiche, perché io ho stima di ognuna di voi. Sono un galantuomo, animo nobile settecentesco. Voi dite che nessuno mette recensioni negative? Meglio, almeno per me! In ogni caso, provate a guardare quanti "mi piace" mi arrivano dalle amiche di Facebook. Senza contare le lettrici di Wattpad e ! Sono tantissime a leggere le mie avventure, e dio ne sono fiero.  
Ma anche se fosse una sola lettrice, io continuerei ad esistere, fintanto che le due arpie continueranno a scrivere di me, del mio fascino e della mia rettitudine.  
Ma ditemi, cos'è il programma recensioni? Io invero non sono ferrato in materia, sono solo un povero generale bistrattato da due pseudo autrici illetterate!  
Vi auguro ogni bene, anche se non dovessi avere più occasione di discorrere con Voi.  
Con affetto,  
Generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

_**Terry: **_"Benissimo Generale, adesso che avete chiuso la busta possiamo andare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo ma va portata all'ufficio postale per inviarla alla donzella!"

_**Luna:**_ "Ci penso io, datela a me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Luna, quale onore! Voi qui?!"

_**Luna: **_"Generale, in via del tutto eccezionale ho raggiunto mia madre a Barcellona."

_**Generale:**_ "Sono felice di vedervi, dopo così tanto tempo!"

_**Luna: **_"Grazie Generale, siete molto gentile!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, lo sai che dobbiamo scendere? Marguerite e tutti gli altri ci stanno aspettando."

_**Generale:**_ "Si Armand adesso andiamo! … Anna, noto con piacere che marcate stretto mio fratello! Ih ih … Fate bene, nell'ultimo capitolo era praticamente assediato da una sfilza di suore, che pur di confessarsi da questo bel tenebroso, si sono inventate un mucchio di sciocchezze, vero Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma non esagerare Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io non esagero affatto … e poi, queste idee strampalate possono nascere solo dalle menti diaboliche di queste due improvvisate Autrici."

_**Aizram: **_"Come sempre i Vostri commenti, ci divertono moltissimo Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sarà, ma voi non fate che combinare guai!"

_**Luna:**_ "Oh ... mio caro Generale!  
Voi osate lamentarvi del maltrattamento che quelle due arpie vi riservino?  
Ed io allora? Cosa dovrei dire che dell'una sono figlia? IO sono da compatire, non voi, che alla fine la subite solo come autrice!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Luna, cosa dici?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh mia dolce donzella come darvi torto! Vostra madre ha una mente diabolica, però … la promotrice di tutto è l'altra: Madamigella Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_" GENERALE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non vedo perché Vi adiriate: ho detto semplicemente la verità. Vero madamigella Luna?"

_**Luna: **_"Ehmm … Vi prego, non costringetemi a rispondere. Non vorrei che appena tornate a casa, mia madre me la faccia pagare e Aizrram mi cancelli dalle sue amicizie di Facebook."

_**Generale: **_"Povera donzella! Certo che nemmeno voi avete una vita facile, a causa di queste due Arpie!"  
_**Luna:**_ " E si, ve l'avevo detto!… Comunque, non sono qui per parlare dei miei rapporti tra me, mia madre e Aizram, ma sono qui per voi! …. Su su ... fatevi forza, tanto al peggio di madame arpia non c'è limite!  
Ella ha una fantasia smisurata, credetemi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma dico! E lo dite a ME, che sono la vittima designata?"

_**Luna: **_"A quanto mi risulta, visto che leggo in anticipo le bozze che poi diventano capitoli, non siete l'unica vittima designata, che ne dite del povero Charles, di Joséphine, di vostro fratello, della marchesa …. A proposito …. Armand, riguardo ai tuoi occhi che hanno mandato in visibilio alcune suorine, come dare loro torto?! Avete lo stesso sguardo di mio padre! Ih ih ..."

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, vi prego, non dite certe cose, abbiate un poco di riguardo per la mia dolce sposa che è in dolce attesa!"

_**Luna: **_"Suvvia Armand, Anna è consapevole che prima di lei sei saltato da un letto all'altro, è solo che da quando ti sei innamorato, vivi solo per lei. Vero caro ex cardinale?"

_**Armand: **_"Emm .. vero … scusami Anna .."  
_**Luna: **_"Anna non siete un tantino gelosa?"

_**Anna: **_"Ecco … invero … un poco si. Però, ciò che conta per me è che Armand mi ami, come io lo amo, che sia un bravo marito e un ottimo padre!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Anna, amore mio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm .. Sull'argomento dell'ottimo padre ho qualche dubbio. Comunque, non appena saremo a Parigi, saprò come istruirti a riguardo! Ih ih …"

_**Luna: **_"Bene, vi auguro di rimettervi in viaggio senza imprevisti sgradevoli."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, avrei il piacere che vi uniste a noi, dobbiamo fare un'escursione per la città di Barcellona."

_**Luna: **_Ma certo Generale, possiamo andare, e poi debbo portare la vostra lettera all'ufficio postale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, le donzelle non devono aspettare. Andiamo!"

_**Marguerite: **_" Eccovi finalmente! Cosa è successo, perché avete tardato'"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, dovevo rispondere a una missiva …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, cattive notizie da Parigi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla di tutto questo cara. Ma su, adesso non parliamone, godiamoci questa bella giornata assolata di Barcellona! Ops .. scusate mie care e affezionate lettrici, sono stato davvero poco educato: non vi ho salutato!"

_**Tutti: **_ "Buongiorno Generale!"

_**Australia: **_"Buongiorno vecchiaccio scimunito!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, ma perché non vi imbarcate per l' Italia?"

_**Australia: **_"Lo farò, ma con te! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Shuuno: **_"Generale, vi ricordate di me?"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh si certo … voi siete madamigella Shuuno!"

_**Shuuno: **_"In persona Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma da quanto tempo! Forse non leggete più le mie avventure?"

_**Shuuno: **_"Ma no Generale, io leggo moltissimo non solo le vostre avventure ma anche le storie di altri lettori e solo che non ho tempo di recensirle. Gli studi mi portano via molto tempo e, poi, ammetto che mi lascio prendere dalla pigrizia. Pazienza!"

_**Generale:**_ " Non ha alcuna importanza donzella, l'importante è che leggiate. Sapete, i miei precettori mi hanno insegnato che bisogna leggere tantissimo per …."

_**Joséphine: **_"PADRE! Se davvero la pensate in questo modo, allora perché non vi fa piacere che io legga?"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, quando parlo di lettura, mi riferisco a dei libri veri, non a quelli che ti passa Sassoin!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, l'importante è che si legga, qualsiasi sia la lettura. Vero Alain?"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine, perché non lo chiedi a me, anziché ad Alain?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh Caro, non prendertela, è solo che non voglio mortificarti, non so se comprendi!"

_**Charles: **_"OHHHH … BOUUU … Generale, avete sentito?"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE! Possibile che tu debba continuare a mortificare tuo marito?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, preferisco stargli lontano finché la sua marmotta non si sveglierà dal lungo letargo a cui le dannate Autrici l'hanno sottoposto, cos'altro debbo fare?! Su, ditemelo voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Jo, devi portare pazienza!"

_**Shuuno: **_"Ih ih … E' pazzesco solo ad ascoltarli! Autrici di "Avventura " non posso che complimentarmi con voi: la storia continua più bella e intrigante che mai. Spero che continuiate a farmi ridere e trascorrere tante altre serate in allegria."

_**Aizram: **_"Oh grazie Shuuno! Noi facciamo del nostro meglio affinché i nostri lettori trascorrano qualche minuto in allegria!"

_**Shuuno: **_" Oscar, mi hai strappato una risata irrefrenabile, quando hai minacciato tuo zio di volergli tagliare il codino … Ah ah ah .. se ci penso rido ancora! Ih ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_" Madamigella, ma vi pare corretto che mio zio e mio padre … un momento …. Mio padre …"

_**Generale:**_ "O .. Oscar, co cosa c'è?"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, ora che rifletto, voi siete responsabile quanto vostro fratello ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma …"

_**Oscar: **_"Umm… Autrici!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, cosa c'è Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Fate in modo che sfidi a duello anche mio padre! Ih ih .. Desidero tagliare anche il suo codino!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, ti prego … tua madre lo adora … gulp …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry che ne pensi?"

_**Terry: **_"Non ci abbiamo pensato, però che idea …"

_**Generale:**_ "No no no… Autrici vi prego non fatelo .. vi supplico!"

_**Aizram: **_"Come! Ehi Terry, ci ha chiamato Autrici, non Arpie, che strano! Ih ih …"

_**Shuuno: **_"Josephine, tu sei un mito: la tua confessione mi ha fatto ridere a crepapelle, pensa che mi è venuto il mal di pancia."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Shuuno, sapessi quanto ho riso! Devi sapere che confessare lo zio è molto divertente, ti assicuro che ha più colpe lui, che noi tutti messi insieme! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Ma nipote, cosa dici?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Su ammettetelo che è così. Non mi avete detto che vi manca Anna e vi basterebbe anche un muro per giacere con lei?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohh … fratello degenerato!"

_**Armand: **_"Non l'ascoltare Augustin! E poi, forse tu non l'hai fatto sulla scrivania di nostro nonno? … Scusami Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_" Cielo! Non voglio nemmeno pensare a cosa accadrà quando tutti torneranno a palazzo. Sono sicura che sarà il caos totale."

_**Generale:**_ "Emm .. tranquillizzati Marguerite. A proposito ….. il nostro letto …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, il nuovo letto non c'è, capito! Se vorrai dormire, dovrai accontentarti quello di sempre o di uno qualsiasi."

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci penso nemmeno! Sono stati tutti profanati da tua figlia e dalla marmotta che al momento è caduta in letargo!

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN!"

_**Australia: **_"Che shooo! Vecchio pazzo sei davvero uno shoman! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "TACETE GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"E TU CALMATI VECCHIACCIO RIMBAMBITO!"

_**Shuuno: **_"Armand sei unico, anticonformista e molto ma molto simpatico."

_**Armand: **_"Non so a cosa vi riferiate madamigella … ho capito … forse perché sono stato indotto a peccare nuovamente?"

_**Shuuno: **_"Su Armand, non dire certe cose, sei stato costretto dalle circostanze per dare un ricovero ad Anna e alle altre donne."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih .. Zio, voi siete un uomo religioso, immagino che prima di sposarvi dovrete confessarvi e, di peccati, ne avete davvero tanti sulla coscienza! Ih ih … L'avete fatto perfino nella sacrestia! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_" NIPOTE!"

_**Shuuno: **_" Ah ah ah ah … La vostra è davvero incredibile "Avventura!" Arpie non mollate, abbiamo bisogno di ridere! GRAZIE di esistere!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh sei troppo buona Shuuno, grazie di cuore! Ma … Shuuno, tu non hai lasciato anche un commento su wattpad?"

_**Shuuno: **_"Certo Terry è che, dopo mesi di assenza dal mandare una lettera al Generale, ho preferito scrivergli anche su wattpad, sai io leggo su entrambi i siti, poi mi hai portata qui a Barcellona, tanto meglio: ho potuto interloquire un po' con tutti i personaggi. Vi prometto che d'ora in poi sarò più presente."

_**Aizram: **_" Grazie Shuuno, che cara che sei! Bene, come sempre siamo rimasti solo noi sulla nave: tutti i passeggeri sono sbarcati."

_**Generale:**_ "Meglio! Madamigella, i panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia, e ogni qualvolta ci riuniamo non facciamo altro che discutere! Avanti chi è il prossimo!"

_**Katia:**_ Io, Generale. Charles, mi dispiace davvero per ciò che ti sta succedendo."

_**Charles: **_"Oh madame Katia, voi nemmeno immaginate quanto stia soffrendo!"

_**Katia: **_"Charles, però non devi assolutamente pensare che tua moglie non ti ami più solo perché non riesci a soddisfarla."

_**Charles: **_"Madame, sono davvero preoccupato. E se poi non riuscirò più a tornare funzionante?!"

_**Clodda: **_"Suvvia marchese …. Se proprio naturalmente non ci riuscite, provate a prendere le erbe dello zio Armand! Non vi preoccupate non siamo certo qui a giudicarvi per questo!"

_**Lupen: "**_ Certo che Joséphine non ti lascia tranquillo!"

_**Charles:**_ "Già … povero me!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Charles, se non vuoi essere strozzato da tua moglie, devi farti aiutare da Armand."

_**Charles:**_ "Armand, mi aiuterai vero?!"

_**Armand: **_"Tranquillo Charles, ti ho promesso che ti aiuterò con le mie erbe e lo farò non appena mi sarà possibile!"

_**Charles: **_"Sniff .. Grazie Armand!"

_**Generale:**_ "Già Madame ... poveretto! Mio genero mi fa davvero pena."

_**Katia:**_ " Joséphine, lo ami vero? Comunque potresti fare altre cose invece di pensare solo a quello."

_**Generale:**_ "Già ... giocare a scacchi, leggere un buon libro, ho detto leggere, che sia chiaro, passeggiare, sorseggiare un te ... ma Joséphine ..."

_**Clodda:**_ "Donne non vi preoccupate...lo zio Armand non è da meno di Jo! Ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_" Finalmente qualcuno che riconosce che lo zio non è più casto di me! Era ora!"

_**Clodda: **_"Oscar, tra voi e vostra sorella maggiore, credo morirò molto presto dalle risate!"

_**Oscar: **_"Mia sorella per la confessione, vero?"

_**Clodda: **_"Infatti .. ih ih ih … e tu per l'intenzione di tagliare il codino a tuo zio .. ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih … che farei per tagliare anche quello di mio padre! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Clodda: **_" André grazie per avermi concesso un ballo, anche per una sola una volta. Oh Oscar non sapete quanto vi invidio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, André è ciò che desidero sopra ogni cosa. Stare con lui, anche per una sola passeggiata, mi riempie il cuore …"  
_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia sorellina, c'è ben altro da fare con un marito!"

_**Oscar: **_" JOSEPHINE!"

_**Lupen: **_"Carissima Oscar, lo sai che rispetto te e André, però ho qualcosa anch'io da dirti: se la " tartaruga " di tuo marito piace a tutte le donne, suorine comprese, perché André è un vero adone!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Lupen, anche voi avete guardato in un certo modo mio marito?!"

_**Lupen: **_"Calmati Oscar, André ama solo te. Vero mio bellissimo André?"

_**André: **_"Oscar questo lo sa. Non faccio che ripeterglielo quando siamo in intimità, vero amore?"

_**Oscar: **_"ANDRE'!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Tzé .. e poi la ninfomane sarei soltanto io! Ma sentilo il cognatino, che un tempo batteva tutti con la sua castità, anche lo zio Armand, che di castità ne sentiva SOLO parlare!"

_**Generale:**_ "GENERO DEGENERATO, COME OSI PARLARE IN QUESTO MODO IN MIO PRESENZA?! E POI, NON HAI ALCUN RIGUARDO PER MIO NIPOTE!"

_**Australia: **_"Vorrai dire: tua NIPOTE, vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "VI ORDINO DI TACERE GATTACCIA!Possibile che non abbiate nulla da fare?"

_**Australia: **_"Certo che ho da fare: debbo rompere le scatoline a un certo Generale! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ " Uhmmm … maledizione!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello, non imprecare lo sai che è peccato!"

_**Generale:**_ "TACI ANCHE TU, Armand, in questo momento non mi va di ascoltare i tuoi sermoni!"

_**Australia: **_" Ah ah ah … Le risate che mi son fatta cara.. e si, mi spiace dirlo ma contro di te.. Oscar tesoro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Come!"

_**Australia: **_" Ihih un duello "posticipato" di 4mesi contro tuo zio... ma io dico! Ahahahaha Gli ormoni ti stanno facendo frullare la testa, diavolo biondo? Ihih Mica e colpa del nostro povero Armand se la scellerata rompiscatole di Gertrude la megera ha ascoltato o meglio... origliato Oscarina!"

_**Oscar: **_"Australia, riconosco che sono un tantino nervosa, però mio padre e lo zio devono fare attenzione a ciò che dicono: basta poco per trovarsi coinvolti in uno scandalo. E poi, secondo voi, come avrei dovuto reagire, visto che quella " pinguina" voleva costringermi alla confessione? Io non ho fatto nulla di male. Amo André, nessuno può colpevolizzarmi per questo!"

_**Australia: **_".. Ma .. ma .. ma pure contro le Arpie e le gentil donzelle lettrici decidi di batterti?"

_**Oscar: **_"Beh, adesso non esagerate! Come potrei sfidale a duello le Autrici che sono le artefici di tutto questo? E poi, riguardo alle lettrici, so perfettamente che hanno un'adorazione non soltanto per André ma anche per me, altrimenti non leggerebbero le avventure che le scrittrici improvvisate, come Terry e Aizram, scrivono su di noi!"

_**Australia: **_"Vero, ma, mi sa che la tua gelosia ormai e arrivata a livelli... preoccupanti! Oh mamma! Ma che è?! Solo io non sbavo dietro ne a André ne TANTOMENO al fuori di testa di tuo padre?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi gattaccia, io non sono fuori di testa! Che vi sia chiaro: sono un uomo logico e assennato!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah .. Seeee vabbé .. assennato e logico tu, vecchio scimunito! Ah ah ah … Una su mille... ahah che tra "seguaci" di Efp, Wattpad, FanF, FB... qui un .. racconto parallelo bisognerebbe creare.. ihihih. Sto siparietto sta "taking over the whole fiction".. ihihih grazie autrici (un po' toccate anche voi ahaha) che ci rendete partecipi in prima persona alle avventure scellerate ma esilarantissime dei nostri eroi...

_**Terry: **_" Ah ah ah ah … Scusa per l'immodestia Australia, ma la storia ci insegna che soltanto dalle persone toccate come noi, nascono dei piccoli capolavori!

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Vero Terry e noi siamo MOLTO toccate! Quasi come il dottor Frankenstein del romanzo di Mary Shelley, che ha creato la sua creatura, il suo mostro!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ….. E noi abbiamo creato il nostro mostro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che sarei IO, non è vero?"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie impertinenti!"

_**Terry: **_"A proposito di persone toccate Aizram, quanti capitoli vuoi ancora scrivere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, per quanto mi riguarda, siamo ancora a metà strada! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_"Non credi di esagerare?"

_**Aizram: **_"Assolutamente! Terry, nel corso della nostra esistenza succede di tutto. Se ciascuno di noi dovesse annotare su un diario utto ciò che accade, non basterebbero i libri di un'intera biblioteca, figurati poi per una grande famiglia come i Jarjayes!"

_**Generale:**_ "AIUTOOOO! Queste sun due foll!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Generale, noto con piacere che avete imparato qualcosina del mio dialetto!"

_**Generale:**_ "VOI SIETE FOLL! IO VOGLIO TORNARE NELLA QUIETE DEL MIO TEMPO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Quiete?! Allora non avete capito nulla! Nel vostro tempo a breve non ci sarà la quiete ma la RIVOLUZIONE!"

_**Generale:**_ "PER TUTTI I SANTI DEL PARADISO! ARMAND! TI ORDINO DI PREGARE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Zut Generale!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … comunque …. Dopo questo piccolo schatc vorrei continuare …."

_**Terry: **_"Avanti Australia, vai avanti!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie simpatica Arpia! Ih ih … Ma come ha osato ordinare a Oscar di confessarsi? Donna, suora.. PINGUINA? Ahahahahaha qualsiasi cosa tu sia! Ma ti rendi conto che il diavolo biondo è chiamato cosi per un motivo? Ahaha avesse potuto la nostra Oscarina ti avrebbe già... affettata ben bene! Ihihih e io li ad applaudire!"

_**Suor Gertrude: **_"Madamigella, mi sono perfettamente resa conto che questa famiglia è fuori da ogni schema: sono tutti fuori di testa. Perfino il comportamento del cardinale lascia a desiderare! Ma dove si è mai visto che un uomo di chiesa debba avere un'amante e addirittura dei figli!"

_**Tetide: **_" Suor Gertrude, su questo argomento sono perfettamente d'accordo con voi!"

_**Suor Gertrude: **_"Ohhh finalmente sento qualcosa di assennato! Meglio che torni nel mio tempo, non voglio ascoltare più simili sconcezze, Con permesso!"

_**Australia: **_"Diooo, lasciate sta prigione .. adesso! Di corsa!

_**Tetide:**_ L'atmosfera si va surriscaldando…"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Magari! Ma qui non succede mai nulla!"

_**Tetide: **_"Joséphine, possibile che qualsiasi cosa che ti si dica, la riconduci esclusivamente a quello?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, credete che sia … malata? … Sniff … almeno voi cercate di aiutarmi!"

_**Tetide: **_"Ma io non posso fare nulla, chiedetelo alle Autrici."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma non sentono ragioni, come faccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Nulla mia cara figliola, sopporta e basta! E adesso taci!"

_**Tetide: **_"Ben detto! Dovreste imporvi un poco di più con Joséphine."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, è ciò che faccio ma a quanto pare non ottengo alcun risultato."

_**Tetide: **_"Oscar ormai non mi stupisci più …."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, si è vero sono gelosa, isterica e vendicativa. Forse sarà la gravidanza? Chissà!"

_**Tetide: **_"Probabile, magari dopo aver dato alla luce Sophie ti darai una bella calmata! Armand dovresti dire la verità alle povere suore, così non cadresti più nel peccato."

_**Armand: **_"Madame Tetide, ormai è troppo tardi. Dovrò officiare l'ultima messa domani mattina e spero di non andare nuovamente nel confessionale se non per confessarmi, povero me, quante cose avrò da dire a padre Antonin!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E' stata una lunga giornata di confessioni, vero Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Madame che serata! Meglio non ricordare. Voi nemmeno immaginate quante sciocchezze ho dovuto sentire!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Beh, Armand da... uno spretato quale voi siete, immagino! Ih ih …Generale non avete nulla da dire sulla vostra famiglia?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, meglio che non mi esprima, altrimenti salta il giro per Barcellona!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ah ah ah … come darvi torto! Abbiamo l'isterica, la ninfomane, un marito in sciopero..."

_**Generale: **_"Sante parole Madame! Quindi potete immaginane in quale situazione mi trovo."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Già … Povero Charles, lo capisco pure! Joséphine lo ha ridotto in schiavitù e lui ha fatto lo sciopero di Lisistrata in versione maschile!"

_**Charles: **_"Madame Agrifoglio, io davvero non riesco più a sostenere questi ritmi, sono un povero uomo d'affari non una macchina da guerra!"

_**Joséphine: **_"CHARLESSS! Ahhhh noooo … che cosa mi tocca sentire da mio marito! PADRE VOGLIO TORNARE IMMEDIATAMENTE A PARIGI!"

_**Generale:**_"Lo chiedi a me?! Parla con le Autrici!"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHH BOUUUU … Allora non serve a nulla! Sniff …."

_**Lupen:**_ "Su, calmati Joséphine, il povero Charles con " la marmotta in letargo" mi fa tanta pena!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Sniff … madame Lupen, a voi fa pena ma in me provoca un certo desiderio! AHHHHH BASTA NON CE LA FACCIO Più!"

_**Aizram: **_"Che esagerata che sei Joséphine! A Parigi ci tornerete tra meno di tre settimane e il tempo stringe …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Non abbastanza Aizram!"

_**Terry: **_"Joséphine ma credi davvero che tornando a casa sarai tranquilla?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certamente, non vedo cos'altro potrebbe accadermi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nulla di particolare, almeno fino alla nascita di tutti i nipotini!"

_**Generale: **_"Nooo … Esigo sapere cos'altro avete in mente voi due, avanti, parlate!"

_**Terry: **_"Impossibile, non possiamo, svelare i nostri piani, ovvero i progetti futuri."

_**Generale: **_"Arpie vi prego, abbiate pietà per la nostra sgangherata famiglia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, proprio perché vogliamo rendervi felici, le vostre peripezie non finiranno con il vostro rientro a Parigi."

_**Generale: **_"Continuo a non capire …"

_**Terry: **_"Voi altri non lo sapete …. Ma il Generale si …."

_**Louis: **_"Sapere cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, vi ricordate quando siamo stati nella nostra Parigi, dico nostra perché vi parlo del nostro tempo …"

_**Generale: **_"….. Ora ricordo! Era il quattordici Luglio e c'erano i festeggiamenti per la presa della Bastiglia …"

_**Aizram: **_"Già …"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp …. Dunque tra qualche mese, a Parigi ci sarà la rivoluzione?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto! E non possiamo dirvi altro!"

_**I protagonisti: **_"COSA! La rivoluzione?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Calmatevi, non vi accadrà nulla. A voi ci pensiamo io e Terry. E adesso basta, non possiamo dirvi nient'altro, se non di stare tranquilli. Parola di Autrici!"

_**Generale: **_"Sniff … grazie Arpie!"

_**Australia: **_"Sentito vecchio scimunito?! Vi porteranno tutti in salvo, altrimenti IO come farei a divertirmi ancora?! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia, sono già nervoso per conto mio!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Calmatevi Generale, a quanto ho appreso, le vostre avventure non si concluderanno con il vostro rientro a Parigi!"

_**Generale: **_"Infatti …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Parliamo di cose allegre e divertenti, dunque, dove ero rimasta … Ah si … Armand, pur conoscendo la gabbia di matti della tua famiglia, hai deciso di mettere su una tutta tua."

_**Armand: **_"Madame, tutti sappiamo che il fuoco brucia, però ci piace scottarci!"

_**Anna: **_"Ma cosa dici Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, io desidero bruciarmi con te ma le Autrici non me lo permettono!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sentito Padre! E poi, dite che IO sono la lussuriosa o MEGLIO la ninfomane della famiglia!"

_**Generale: **_"Jo, ti prego!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Ma come, non ti piaceva vivere nella pace degli angeli, all'ombra di un chiostro, protetto da un altare?"

_**Armand: **_"No Madame, quella vita non mi apparteneva, ho resistito fin troppo tempo, gli altri hanno deciso per me, ahimé!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Sarà, ma ecco che hai dato un calcio a tutto e si è messo nei guai con le sue stesse mani! Che tipo che sei Armand!"

_**Armand: **_" Madame Agrifoglio, sono sicuro che sarò immensamente felice con Anna e i miei figli! A proposito Autrici, mia moglie mi darà un maschio o una femmina?"

_**Terry: **_"E' importante per te saperlo Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Beh .. mi piacerebbe avere una bella bambina. Bella e dolce come la mia amata moglie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Armand, non ti piacerebbe una Joséphine in miniatura?"

_**Armand: **_"NOOO VI PREGO! Abbiate pietà di me!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ " Arpie, dategli tutte le figlie che desidera, anche un intero esercito. L'importate è che i miei eredi siano maschi, più maschi possibile! Ih ih ih …."

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Che brutta risata! Mi fanno davvero paura, chissà che intenzioni hanno quelle due Arpie Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"E chi può dirlo mio caro. Staremo a vedere!"

_**Australia: **_" Ah ah ah che ridere! Una figlia per Armand, tale e quale a sua nipote! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"No, vi prego …"

_**Australia: **_"Armand, se le Autrici decideranno, Tu non potrai farci nulla! Ih ih … Comunque passiamo ad altro! Che si può dire? Il dolore di pancia dal ridere con i vari ...peccati confessati al nostro ex-cardinale! Ihihih."

_**Armand: **_"Già … addirittura una suora mi dice di avere rubato la marmellata. Ma dico siamo davvero sull'orlo della follia?!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Ma il confronto tra tè, Armand, e Jo flagello di dio è fenomenale..."

_**Armand: **_"Oh madamigella, per colpa di mia nipote sono nuovamente caduto nel peccato: ho immaginato in tutti i modi di giacere con mia moglie. Mia nipote è una donna pericolosa!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Zio, ci manca solo che diciate che IO vi induca in tentazione! Ma siete fuori di testa o cosa! Ammettetelo: Voi non riuscite più a trattenervi e non è giusto che mi incolpiate! Perché non fate uso di un calmante? Tanto avete quelle famose erbe dei frati certosini. Vedrete, starete decisamente meglio. A proposito, preparate una bella tisana a mio marito, magari la marmotta riesce a svegliarsi dal suo letargo!"

_**Generale**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, se le mie parole vi infastidiscono, non ascoltatemi e giratevi dall'altra parte!"

_**Australia: **_" Jo tesoro mio, sei fantastica. Ihihi ehhhhh, lo so che stai passando un periodo abbastanza ... restrittivo in tutti i sensi ahahaha... ma ricordati che prima o poi tutto tornerà al suo posto … ehm, se fai la brava e la gentile con le arpie! Ihihi! Non vedo l ora che Tutta la truppa lasci Gertrude... una antipatia genuina per sta.. pseudo- capa del convento."

_**Oscar: **_"Dopo quanto accaduto, tutti noi vogliamo scappare da quel posto! Io confessarmi! Tzè!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahaha Charles, non preoccuparti che Armand ti sistemerà per benino ahah... chiamale tisane del diavolo... ma qualunque aiuto per soddisfare la tua donna, no? Ben venga Ehehe."

_**Charles: **_"Lo spero madamigella! Sniff … perché nel prossimo capitolo succederanno delle cose che …. BOUUUU ….."

_**Generale**_ "OHHH CHARLES, BASTA PIANGERTI ADDOSSO!"

_**Charles: **_"Ssssissignor Generale …"

_**Australia: **_".. Ehm in tutto questo che avete fatto con Elena e Victorino? Oh santi nubi, li avete lasciati soli soletti!? Ihihih. Ben venga la cosa.. almeno si conoscono un pò di più, no cara Jo? "

_**Joséphine:**_"Voi lo credete davvero? Secondo il mio modesto parere, il mio povero cugino è un imbranato!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahhhhh … dimenticavo! Voi starnazzanti donne sembrate tornate ragazzine d estate sulla spiaggia completamente pazze per sto famigerato "Mister Maglietta Appiccicata"!"

_**Shuuno: **_"Ma come, non l'hai visto?! Ahhh che corpo che ha il nostro Andrè!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahahah grasse risate... anche se devo nascondermi da Oscar, magari si arrabbia pure con me! Ihih certo che sto Adone ha incasinato tutte ... ve lo stavate litigando come se fosse un giocattolo! O una ghiottoneria da... assaggiare il più lentamente possibile! Ahhhh, sono tremenda!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ma Australia si riferisce a noi che abbiamo preteso un ballo oppure alle suore?"

_**Terry: **_"Sinceramente non ho capito nemmeno io, comunque, come si fa a non ammirare un uomo simile!"

_**Aizram: **_"Scc … come ha appena detto Australia: meglio non farci sentire da Oscar!"

_**Terry: **_"Si si vero. Qui rischiamo di vederci recidere i capelli!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahaha. Che ridere.. ehehe anche se André, senza offesa, ma non hai nulla in più del mio tesoruccio! Ihih."

_**Aizram: **_"Emm Bene signori e signore, vogliamo aggirarci per questa splendida città?"

_**Terry: **_"Avanti, tutti in marcia!"


	160. Chapter 160

_**Una marchesa in lutto**_

Lascio il sacrale della cappella e mi reco nella sacrestia, poco dopo sento bussare, è mio fratello Augustin accompagnato dalla madre superiora.

"Cardinale, sono venuta per ringraziare Voi e Vostro fratello per esservi messi a nostra disposizione."

"Oh ….. Madre, grazie a Voi per l'ospitalità!"

"A parte qualche spiacevole episodio, per me è stato un vero piacere! Riguardo suor Maria e suor Faustina, raccomando a Voi la loro anima. Assicuratevi che rimangano sempre sulla retta via!"

"Ma certo Madre, veglierò su di loro, state tranquilla! Ora però per noi si è fatto tardi. Augustin, andiamo a vedere se le tue figlie sono pronte?!"

" Si, è ora di partire. Madre, togliamo il disturbo e grazie ancora per l'ospitalità che ci avete concesso."

"Grazie a Voi ed ai Vostri servitori! Verrò a salutavi nel cortile!"

Ci rechiamo nel cortile, dove troviamo le carrozze già pronte. Per una volta Alain ha fatto un buon lavoro. La nostra carovana è pronta per mettersi in cammino. Vedo tutti i miei compagni di viaggio ben vestiti, a parte madame Giovanna Battista che sembra diretta ad un ballo in maschera, con la sua acconciatura incipriata sormontata da un gufo grigio, un abito grigio e nero pieno zeppo di fiocchi e pizzi. Un passo dietro a lei si trova la sua cameriera, Armandina, con in braccio le due bestiacce pelose. Quelle specie di esseri, incrocio tra un topo ed un cane.

Vedo Oscar, vicina ad André. Sono entrambi ben vestiti, con indosso delle mantelle pesanti. Il cielo è grigio, non promette nulla di buono. André tiene per le briglie César ed Alexander, temo proprio che la mia piccola voglia viaggiare a cavallo, accidenti a lei e a quell'irresponsabile che le ho scelto per marito!

"André, mio padre ci sta guardando male …"

"Oscar, forse teme che tu possa viaggiare a cavallo …"

"Ma certo che lo farò! Almeno fintanto che mi sentirò in grado di farlo ….." dico abbassando un poco lo sguardo, dispiaciuta di essere di peso. "Andrè, io … sono stata bene questa notte …. tra le tue braccia …" dico piano, a bassa voce.

"Però Oscar, che imbarazzo: nella stanza c'erano tuo zio e Carlo! … Però anch'io sono stato benissimo tra le tue braccia!"

"Grazie …. André. Io …. sai, a me basta starti accanto per sentirmi a casa."

"Oscar, non vedo l'ora di tornare, finalmente abbandoneremo le nostre divise. Sai, desidero occuparmi del mio vecchio lavoro e vederti accanto in ogni momento della giornata!"

"Ma cosa dici André! Dimentichi forse che porti il cognome di mio padre e che, al nostro rientro, ti aspetta un nuovo lavoro: occuparti dei beni di famiglia!"

"Veramente ….. io … l'avevo dimenticato!"

"E poi … non sono così sicura di volermi congedare dall'esercito …. sai …. mi piace troppo comandare! ih ih". Sorrido felice, accanto al mio André. Sfioro la sua mano con la mia, intreccio il mio mignolo sinistro al suo destro.

"Bene truppa, tutti in sella o in carrozza, è ora di partire!", dico con voce forte, grave, come se stessi impartendo ordini agli uomini del mio reggimento.

Vedo madame e cameriera salire in carrozza, poi mia figlia Marianne vestita di tutto punto, Marianne è bellissima, quasi quanto la mia Marguerite. Me la ricorda tantissimo, nel suo lungo abito da viaggio marrone e rosso, ha movenze ed espressioni simili a quelle della mia sposa. Di tutte le figlie, Marianne è quella più simile a Marguerite, anche caratterialmente. Si avvicina alla carrozza con lo stemma della nostra famiglia, sale aggraziata in carrozza, prima un piedino e poi l'altro, la vedo scambiare qualche parola con Charles, chissà cosa si diranno?!

"Marianne, dobbiamo proseguire il viaggio in carrozza, come vedi, mia moglie preferisce starmi lontano!"

"Charles, non prendertela a male, lei lo fa solo per lasciarti tranquillo."

"Marianne, spero davvero che sia così, però in cuor mio temo che mi stia evitando.", rispondo sconsolato.

"Dai cognato, su, non fare quella faccia e aiutami a salire!", Charles ha davvero un'aria triste, gli occhi segnati dalla stanchezza e dal pianto, temo che non abbia passato una buona notte.

"Si certo Marianne, dammi la mano."

"Grazie Charles!"

Invece le due suore, con indosso i loro salgono sui muli.

La mia attenzione si sposta su Joséphine: è stranamente vestita di scuro, con in capo un cappello con una veletta nera. Ma cosa diavolo le sta passando per la testa?

Vedo mia figlia Joséphine salire nella carrozza assieme alla marchesa Anna ed al piccolo Carlo. Anche Anna è ben vestita, con un abito largo per nascondere le sue forme ormai generose. Chissà come fa Oscar ad indossare ancora abiti maschili? Eppure è allo stesso punto della gravidanza di Anna ….. temo che non vorrà mai indossare le vesti! Povero me!

La vedo mettere un piede nella staffa, pronta a salire su César, con Andrè al suo fianco per aiutarla.

"Oscar! Ma cosa fai?!"

"Come sarebbe a dire cosa faccio! Salgo in groppa al mio César, forse le mie sorelle non sono in groppa ai muli?!"

"No, le tue sorelle per ora viaggeranno in carrozza! E dovresti farlo anche tu! André, dille qualcosa invece di stare lì impalato ad aiutarla a salire! Falla scendere, perdinci! Sei il marito, imponiti un poco ….."

" Signore, come faccio! Se mai è Oscar a imporsi con me. Se ci riuscite fatelo Voi!"

"Uff …. che genero. Va bene che ti ho sempre detto che una donna va assecondata, ma ora è troppo!"

"Generale cosa dite …"

"Lascia stare André! Meglio che salga in groppa al mio Hannibal! Almeno lui mi capisce!"

"Signore ….", non so davvero cosa dire al mio augusto suocero, io non intendo certo discutere con Oscar!

"Basta André, meglio non tornare sull'argomento, altrimenti cominciamo a discutere ed io non ne ho voglia! … Joséphine, tu viaggerai con tuo marito, Marianne con Anna e Carlo …."

"Un momento Padre, io desidero viaggiare con Anna! .. Scusami mio caro Charles, ma è meglio così, credimi!"

"… Ohhhh … come desideri …. Jo …. Però …"

"Però niente. Voglio che non ti senta oppresso dalla mia presenza. A dopo Charles!"

"A .. dopo mia … adorata Jo …"

"Oscar...secondo te perché Joséphine è vestita di scuro? Sembra quasi che sia pronta per un funerale! Tu sai forse cosa ha in mente?", dico mentre affianco mia figlia.

"Padre, non ne ho idea. Io ….. non ho dormito nella stanza con Joséphine, credo che lo sappiate", dico arrossendo vistosamente.

"André...tu sai cosa ha in mente?"

" Nemmeno io signor Generale! Certo che è davvero strana e poi, ha un'espressione davvero funesta!"

"Beh...vedremo! Ora muoviamoci, questo cielo grigio non mi piace!"

" Infatti Padre, dobbiamo affrettarci!"

"Bene, possiamo partire. Grazie di tutto sorelle! Che il Signore sia con voi!"

" Grazie a voi Conte, avete ripristinato il convento, ne avevamo davvero bisogno!". Dico mentre vedo allontanarsi la strana compagnia!

Che gente strana. E poi, cosa dire del cardinale?! Sono sicurissima che è l'amante di quella donna, e il bimbo che porta in grembo sia suo, forse anche l'altro lo sarà. Ho notato che ha lo stesso sguardo. Che scandalo! Che famiglia! Un cardinale che mette su famiglia, che assurdità! E le donne?! Sono tutte possedute, persino quella che indossa gli abiti da uomo … sembra un Angelo con quel viso, gli occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi, ma in realtà si nasconde una donna isterica ed esaltata. Che Dio ce ne scampi di riaverli nuovamente qui nel convento. Che famiglia di pazzi! Dico chiudendo il portone del convento per poi farmi il segno della Croce. Spero che il demonio che vive in quelle strane donne sia ripartito con loro, non vorrei mai dover fare benedire tutto il convento!

Viaggiamo attraverso boschi di alti pini, fiancheggiati da torrenti spesso asciutti. Il tragitto è in salita, per fortuna però le carrozze riescono ad essere trainate senza troppi problemi. Gli uomini di Riccardo conducono le carrozze, così i soldati di Oscar possono occuparsi della sicurezza del convoglio.

Sono in testa alla spedizione, accanto a me ci sono Oscar e André. Certo che mia figlia non cede. E' quasi tutto il giorno che viaggiamo, ma lei non ha voluto scendere da cavallo. Ormai è pomeriggio inoltrato, dobbiamo trovare un posto per la notte. Il sole sta scendendo rapido dietro a queste splendide montagne.

Quanto vorrei che qui con me ci fosse Marguerite, ad ammirare questo paesaggio stupendo. Questa alte vette in pietra, dalle forme più strane.

Troviamo una piccola radura con un ruscello, il posto perfetto per sostare e sistemare le tende. I cavalli avranno da mangiare e bere e potranno riposarsi.

"Oscar, direi che questo posto è perfetto. Ci accamperemo qui!"

"Per me va bene, però direi di addentrarci ancora un poco."

"Perfetto!"

Viaggio solo con mia cognata, penso incessantemente alla mia amata Joséphine, temo davvero che si possa stancare di me …

Vedo Charles stringersi nervosamente le mani, è irrequieto, non ha detto una sola parola durante il viaggio, non sopporto che stia così: è un brav'uomo e non merita di soffrire in questo modo.

Non resisto, domando: "Charles, per tutto il tempo non hai detto una sola parola, ti senti bene?"

"Marianne, ecco...tu...sai se Joséphine ... insomma ... lei ..."

" Cosa c'è Charles, parla, lo sai che con me puoi farlo."

"Ecco … io temo che Joséphine, la mia amata, adorata Jo …. non mi ami più!", rispondo tutto d'un fiato, imbarazzato dal mio stesso pensiero.

"Invece ti sbagli Charles. Lei ti ama, ti ama moltissimo! E' solo che non era preparata a tutto quello vi sta succedendo. Lei credeva di fare un bel viaggio di piacere, come del resto lo pensavo anch'io. Invece ci ritroviamo ad affrontare un lunghissimo viaggio faticoso e non solo, siamo stati attaccati, sequestrate e non solo! Accadono delle cose inaspettate, chiunque andrebbe fuori di testa! Su coraggio Charles, non demoralizzarti, sono sicura che tutto andrà per il meglio!"

"Ma … Marianne …. ecco …. io credo che Jo abbia bisogno di ….. insomma, noi non siamo mai stati ….. ehm …. così ….. distanti ….. per così tanto tempo …. mai! Neppure quando lei ha i suoi …. ehm …. periodi …. di … insomma, hai capito ….. noi comunque, ecco ….. ed ora nulla. Capisci? Nulla! Sniff ….." dico sconsolato, imbarazzato ed agitato. Nonostante la temperatura sia bassa, io inizio a sentire caldo, tanto caldo…..

"Charles, credo che tu l'abbia viziata un poco troppo!"

"Viziata? Tu dici? Ma io …. in verità, mi è sempre parso normale ….. ed ora mi manca! E poi …. Marianne …. Joséphine non è mai, dico mai, vestita di nero! Cosa le è preso?!"

"Gliel'ho chiesto anch'io, ma è stata molto evasiva. Nemmeno io ho capito perché abbia indossato quell'abito."

"Ma ha pure un cappellino con una veletta! Marianne, in tutta onestà, a me pare pronta per recarsi ad una funzione funebre! Ma cosa sta succedendo? Io sono molto preoccupato! Tu …. sei sicura che stia bene?!"

"Tranquillizzati, sta benissimo, però è molto irrequieta."

"Irrequieta? In …. in che senso?", chiedo con la voce un poco tremante. "Perché la mia Jo fa così! La mia Joséphine sembra ….. sembra una vedova! Ce l'ha con me, ne sono sicuro."

"Su Charles, vedrai che le passerà!"

"Lo spero Marianne … lo spero …"

Divido la carrozza con Anna e il piccolo Carlo che, con la sua aria innocente, mi chiede: "Zia, perché Vi siete vestita di nero, forse è morto un vostro parente?"

"Carlo...in un certo senso...è andato in letargo! Ecco..."

"In letargo? Ma chi o cosa? Forse possedete un animale a sangue freddo? Una tartaruga o cosa?"

"No caro, una marmotta! Ma tu non puoi capire, sei troppo piccolo! Vedi, tutti gli uomini hanno una marmotta! Tutti...ma quella a mia disposizione dorme!", dico sconsolata.

"Non capisco … Zia ma se Voi avete una marmotta, perché io non l'ho mai vista?"

"Basta Carlo! Ed anche tu Joséphine, per cortesia! Stai confondendo mio figlio, così decisamente creerai solo problemi.

"Anna, ti prego, non arrabbiarti, in fondo non ho detto nulla di esplicito al mio caro e adorato cuginetto! A proposito Anna, cosa ne diresti di farti visitare non appena arriviamo al primo villaggio? Magari sei più fortunata di me!"

"Oh...Joséphine...io... ma... guarda, ci siamo fermati!"

Mi sporgo dal finestrino e domando: "Riccardo, cosa succede, perché ci siamo fermati?"

"Madame, credo che Vostro padre abbia deciso di accamparci per la notte. Vedete il cielo? Non promette nulla di buono!"

"Oh no! Anche questa!" Rientro dal finestrino e continuo: " Per lo meno se il mio Charles funzionasse, mi sarei consolata tra le sue braccia!"

"Ma zia...io non Vi capisco!"

"Basta! Carlo, non sono discorsi per te. Ci siamo fermati? Possiamo scendere?!"

Riccardo apre lo sportello, sistema il predellino e risponde: "Prego Marchesa di Liancourt, fate attenzione!"

"Grazie!"

Poso il mio piedino con lo stivaletto in pelle sul primo scalino, appoggio la mano sul braccio di Riccardo e con l'altra sollevo un poco la gonna. Piano scendo, elegante nel mio abito nero e argento, con la veletta ben calata e la cappa di pelliccia nera sulle spalle.

Dopo di me scende Carlo, tutto allegro e saltellante, seguito da Anna, elegante ma stanca.

Vedo il mio Charles aiutare Marianne a scendere dalla carrozza. Ma io vado oltre, perché se lo guardo troppo...potrei saltargli addosso qui, davanti a tutti. È così bello, nel suo completo rosso! Ah...Chaaarlees!

Vedo le mie figlie scendere dalle vetture, la curiosità è tanta che raggiungo Joséphine. Voglio sapere perché si è vestita di nero.

"Si può sapere perché hai indossato questo orribile vestito nero con tanto di veletta? Sembra quasi che tu sia in lutto!"

"Esatto Padre. Onoro la scomparsa della sua marmotta!", rispondo sicura indicando appena il mio Charles con la mia manina inguantata.

"Marmotta?! Ma .. ma … di quale marmotta stai parlando?! Forse ti sei portata un animale dietro a mia insaputa ed è morto?!"

"Padre! Avete capito benissimo a cosa mi riferisco. Ed ora lasciatemi sola con il mio dolore ...sniff...", dico mentre mi asciugo una lacrima con il mio fazzolettino di pizzo.

"… Adesso ho capito! Cos'è questa pagliacciata! Un momento, dove vai?! Vieni qui!" Dico afferrando per un braccio mia figlia. " Ma dico, allora sei davvero impazzita! Non appena entrerai nella tenda, va immediatamente a toglierti questo orribile vestito, faresti spaventare anche un morto!"

"Assolutamente no Padre! Anzi, chiederò alle mie sorelle di partecipare al mio dolore!"

"Do … dolore! Ma tu sei PAZZA!"

"Si! Pazza di dolore Padre! Sniff... Padre, mi manca il mio Charles!"

"Tuo marito è vivo e vegeto, non è morto. E adesso smettila!"

Vedo mio suocero discutere con mia moglie, non capisco perché stiano litigando, mi avvicino intimidito e sussurro: "Signore, Vi prego, non adirate mia moglie, non vorrei che si sentisse male: aspetta il nostro bambino …"

"Si si ... tu stai tranquillo Charles e riposati! Anzi, siediti comodo accanto a tua moglie! Fa piuttosto freddo, potresti tenerla al caldo. Su! Andate!"

Poso la mano sulle spalle della mia adorata Joséphine e sussurro: "Vieni amore mio, ti riscaldo io! Tra non molto pioverà! … Ehmm .. Generale, permettete che divida la tenda con mia moglie almeno per stanotte?"

"Ma certo Charles! Avrete una tenda tutta per voi!"

"Grazie Generale!" Lo sguardo di mia moglie è assente, non appena ci appartiamo, domando: "Jo, non sei contenta di dormire accanto a me?"

"Dormire Charles ... solo dormire! Certo che no! Lì...", dico indicando con il fazzolettino il basso ventre del mio Charles, "lì é tutto in letargo! Sniff …."

"Ma cara … ecco … io … Jo, mi hai concesso quattro giorni di riposo, ricordi cara?"

"Si ... .certo ... certo ... però io, Charles, non ce la faccio più! Io ho bisogno di te, capisci?!"

"Ca .. cara .. ecco … però … io … vorrei accontentarti .. però .. Jo, non è colpa mia! Sniff …."

"Charles, tu mi ami?"

"Ce .. certo che ti amo …. Jo, hai uno sguardo … mi fai paura, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Beh ... se la marmotta è in letargo ... puoi sempre utilizzare altre parti del tuo corpo per rendermi felice! Ho visto dei disegni interessanti sul libro di Alain! Quindi...non deludermi!"

"N … no … ehmm .. cara io … non vorrei deluderti ma … ricordati dei quattro giorni che mi hai concesso …. "

"Si, certo Charles …. ricordo bene i quattro giorni che mi hai estorto … aaaahhhhhh", rispondo con un sospiro ….. "Ma con questo cosa vorresti dire? Charles, non starai pensando di non soddisfare la mia piccola richiesta! Perché se è così, adesso inizio ad arrabbiarmi, IO sono disposta ad accontentarmi delle tue mani sulla mia pelle, delle tue labbra sul mio corpo ….. ma se mi neghi anche questo, allora ….."

"Ti prego Jo … non fraintendere io sono stanco, confuso .. e poi quel vestito che indossi, mi fa paura, perché non lo togli?!"

"Lo toglierò solo quando la marmotta sarà uscita dal suo letargo! E se mi neghi anche questa piccola consolazione, puoi tranquillamente dividere la tenda con mio padre, sederti al suo fianco e fare ciò che credi. Buona serata Charles!", rispondo indispettita dall'atteggiamento di Charles. Questa volta ha davvero superato il segno!

" Jo … io … però …. buona notte …."

Mi allontano da Charles, alla ricerca di un attimo di quiete. Mai, dico mai, mi aveva rifiutato un poco del suo calore! Come si è permesso ….. sniff ….. mi sento mancare, mi tremano le gambe ….. allungo un braccio e trovo Alain davanti a me. Sento la testa girarmi …..

"Marchesa, cosa Vi succede! Su … su … MARCHESE, VOSTRA MOGLIE E' SVENUTA, PRESTO, VENITE!"

"Aaaahhhh …. Joséphinnnne! Sob ….."

Sento le grida di Sassoin seguite dal pianto disperato di mio genero. Mi precipito, guardo mia figlia accasciata tra le braccia del soldato, dico: "Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so Signore, la Marchesa si è avvicinata dopo avere parlato con il marito, e l'ho sentita accasciarsi! Signore ….. c'è un posto comodo dove poterla fare risposare? Sapete …. non è proprio leggerissima!"

"L'unico posto è la carrozza. Non abbiamo ancora montato una sola tenda, dobbiamo sbrigarci che il tempo non è dei migliori!"

Vedo mio fratello Armand avvicinarsi e, con tono concitato, sussurra: "Joséphine sta male! Maledizione siamo in questa situazione. Dobbiamo preparare una tisana per calmarla .."

Anna ribatte: " Armand, i tuoi medicinali sono nella borsa dei medicamenti, basta accendere il fuoco e prepararla."

Il generale ordina: "Bene, allora mettiamoci subito al lavoro! Gerard, occupati del fuoco! André, assicurati che venga preparata subito una tenda per Joséphine …. e lascia stare tranquilla mia figlia ed il mio nipotino! Victor! Veloce, anche tu, smettila di conversare con la contessina e muoviti! Qui tra poco pioverà …. velociiiii! …. Santo cielo che esercito indisciplinato che ho al mio servizio!"

" Sissignore!", rispondiamo tutti in coro, anche se dopo scoppiamo in una sonora risata.

"Andrè, aspetta, ti aiuto! Prendo i cuscini dalla carrozza!"

Vedo André, Louis e tutti gli altri prodigarsi rapidamente per montare la tenda, mentre Charles è accanto a mia figlia e non fa che piangere, mi avvicino e gli dico: "Figliolo, sii uomo, smettila, mi sembri un salice piangente!"

"Ma Signore …. io …..sniiiffff ….. avete ragione Signore, sono un buono a nulla! Sooobbbbbb!", scoppio a piangere appoggiato alla giacca del generale, sento le lacrime uscire a fiotti dai miei occhi e bagnare gli abiti del mio augusto ed eccellente suocero.

" SUUUU .. ORA BASTA! In tutta la mia vita non ho mai visto un uomo piangere in questo modo! Charles, DEVI reagire, CAPITO!"

"Si, sniff … però Signore, è solo colpa mia se Joséphine è svenuta! Booooaaaauuuuuoooo"

"Basta Charles, comportati da uomo!"

Mia sorella Oscar mi dice: " Marianne, la tenda è pronta. Che portino Joséphine!"

"Bene, allora chiamiamo Alain, affinché la deponga sulle coperte!"

Entro nella tenda, poso madame su un giaciglio. Vedo la contessa Marianne prodigarsi con i sali per farla riprendere.

Mi avvicino a mia sorella, le faccio annusare i sali, finalmente la vedo reagire. "Su forza Joséphine, devi tornare in te …"

"Snif... Marianne! Cos'è questa puzza?!"

"Joséphine, non immaginavo che tu avessi un nasino tanto delicato! Su forza, entriamo in tenda che tra poco qui diluvierà! .. Presto Oscar aiutami."

"Si...si Marianne. Arrivo! Uff ...". Sospiro un poco stanca.

"Oscar, sorellina, ti senti male? Su, avanti, anche tu hai bisogno di riposo, sei stata tutto il giorno in sella. Sinceramente non so come tu possa farcela con quella pancia!"

"Stai tranquilla Marianne. Sto bene ... solo ... non importa. Occupiamoci di Joséphine"

"Geneeeeraleee, comincia a piovere, presto copritevi che potreste prendere un malanno.!"

"Madame Battista, Vi ringrazio ma pensate prima a Voi. Anzi ... riparatevi nella sola tenda pronta, chiamate anche Elena e le suore. Noi intanto montiamo le altre tende."

" Si si ma Voi …. oh Geneeerale, la Vostra parrucca si sta impregnando per la pioggia, presto presto!"

" Ummm …. Gerard ci risiamo, la vecchia è tornata all'attacco!"

" Già, sta approfittando del fatto che il comandante e le sorelle sono in tenda. Che Dio ci aiuti!"

Mentre ammiro il mio bellissimo Augusti, non guardo dove metto i piedi, finisco in una pozzanghera di fango, mi sento mancare la terra dai piedi, barcollo, non capisco più nulla, mi aggrappo a un pezzo di stoffa, non so a chi appartenga. Cado, tiro giù il malcapitato e mi rendo conto che è Augustin.

In pochi attimi, mi ritrovo a terra, impregnata di fango, Augustin è sopra di me. Che bello!

Ma lo sento imprecare.

"Maledizione! Anche questa!"

" Ohhhhh cielo! Geneeerale … i miei capelli! OHHHH no! Oh siiiiii!" Dico mentre Augustin mi si è sdraiato addosso! "Generale vi siete fatto male?"

"Madame! Sono sopra di voi!"

"Si .. vedo, anzi sento …"

"COSA! Ma si può sapere cosa dite?"

"Che vi sento addosso Generale! Generale se posso osare, ecco .. rimaniamo un poco così …"

"VOI SIETE DECISAMENTE PAZZA! SASSOINNNN … PRESTO IMBECILLE VIENI A DARE UNA MANO!"

Dall'interno della tenda sentiamo un urlo acuto, esco rapida e quello che vedo mi lascia sgomenta: mio padre a terra, attorcigliato dai vestito di Madame Giovanna Battista. La parrucca a terra, il viso sepolto dai pizzi. E fango, tanto fango.

"Ah ah ah ah …. Marianne …. Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti succede Oscar?"

"Ah ah ah ah … Sarà colpa della gravidanza ma non riesco a smettere ah ah ah ah …"

"Non è possibile! Oscar tu che stai ridendo dopo avere visto nostro padre inzaccherato di fango e addosso a madame Battista?! Giuro che non ci credo!"

" Ah ah ah … Marianne...non lo faccio apposta ... io ... non resisto!"

"Vedi di calmarti, e andiamo a dare una mano."

"Si … ah ah ah ah … andiamo ah ah ah …"

Sono accanto ad André, quando sento le grida del generale.

Alzo la testa e sussurro: "E adesso cosa diavolo è accaduto a madame pom pom e al vecchio pazzo?!"

"Alain, smettila di dire sciocchezze e andiamo ad aiutarli, presto!"

"Ih ih ih … Agli ordini capitano Grandièr! Ah ah ah …"

Tento di alzarmi dalla pozzanghera di fango ma non ci riesco, gli stivali sono tutti impregnati, scivolo ancora e ricado rovinosamente addosso a madame Giovanna Battista. Santo cielo che imbarazzo, questa donna sta approfittando della situazione, sento le sue mani addosso, si struscia …. Povero me!…

"Maledizione!"

"Signore state bene?"

Madame Battista dal basso ribatte: "Ragazzo, Augustin sta benissimo, sono ioooo che mi sono fatta male!"

"Con tutto il rispetto Madame, ma il Generale ha la precedenza ... sapete, si tratta di mio suocero!"

"Ehi capo, ma qui non si finisce mai di ridere! Ih ih ih …. Che compagnia di matti! Ih ih …"

"Già, meglio non ridere Rocco, non vorrei che il generale si indispettisse ancora di più! Ih ih … Però, impossibile trattenersi! Ah ah ah .."

"Alain, aiutami a sbrogliare questo groviglio! Da solo non ce la faccio!"

" Emm … si .. si … ih ih ih … ehmm .. scusatemi Generale ma io … ih ih … possibile che debbano accadervi certe cose?! Ih ih … Ho l'impressione che siate perseguitato dalla sfortuna! Ih ih …"

"TACI ALAIN! O GIURO CHE TI TRASCINO NEL FANGO!"

"Ih ih ih … perdonatemi Signore ma io … ah ah ah ah … non ci riesco ah ah ah ah …"

"Alain! Invece di ridete aiuta mio padre!"

"Si .. ih ih .. agli ordini Comandante! … Ih ih … Generale, aggrappatevi a noi. Su forza André tiriamoli fuori!"

"Generale, forza … ecco … su …. Madame Battista, tocca a Voi, datemi la mano …."

"Grazie giovanotto …"

Vedo André tirare su madame pom pom, poveretto quanta forza sta impiegando per rimetterla in piedi!

"Grazie giovanotto, siete stato moltooo gentile! … Geneeerale, meglio che Vi togliate la parrucca, è tutta sporca di fango!"

"Madame, nemmeno Voi siete pulita! Ma si può sapere come avete fatto a finire lì dentro e trascinare anche me?!"

"Non lo so Generale, non ho capito più nulla e all'improvviso mi siete saltato addosso!"

"Ma non dite idiozie madame! Io non sono saltato addosso a nessuno, VOI mi avete trascinato giù con voi!"

"Mi dispiace Aguuustin!"

"Si si … basta, non serve a nulla parlarne! Accidenti come sono conciato!"

Vedo Sassoin divertirsi alle nostre spalle, poi ribatte: "Generale siamo riusciti a liberarvi, ma purtroppo ci siamo inzaccherati anche noi!

"Sassoin lasciati dire che sei un imbecille! Dovresti vederti allo specchio per capire che faccia da stupido hai in questo momento!"

"Ge .. Generale ma … io … ah ah ah … diavolo non riesco a fermarmi! CARDINALE VI PREGO AIUTATEMI! IH IH … NON SARO' MICA POSSEDUTO?! AH AH AH AH …."

Mia moglie mi si avvicina e dice: "Andrè ….. sei tutto sporco! Vieni, prendo dell'acqua calda e ti ripulisco un poco, prima di mangiare qualcosa! Padre, anche Voi avete bisogno di una bella ripulita! Marianne, lo aiuti tu?!"

"Oscar sorella, io non capisco più nulla! Possibile che non abbiamo un attimo di pace?!" Dico mentre tiro su lo guardo, continuo: "La pioggia scende copiosa, dobbiamo sbrigarci oppure prenderemo un malanno. Padre, su, venite, vi aiuto."

"Si …. si, grazie Marianne! Andiamo in tenda. Sassoin, anche tu devi pulirti, ma non davanti alle mie figlie! Vai nell'altra tenda! E tu André sbrigati!"

Entriamo nella tenda seguiti da Joséphine. Lo zio Armand ci ha portato due recipienti colmi di acqua calda e delle pezze, oltre alle sacche da viaggio con il cambio d'abito.

Mia figlia Joséphine con tono compassato mi dice: "Padre, ma si può sapere perché Vi cacciate sempre in queste situazioni?"

"Oh ….. ma non è colpa mia se quella pazza mi è rovinata addosso! André ….. dillo anche tu alle mie figliole, io non ho fatto nulla! Non voglio che voi pensiate che io possa essere interessato a quella svaporata! Io voglio solo Marguerite!"

Joséphine ribatte: " Padre, lo sappiamo tutti che Voi funzionate solo con nostra madre, tranquillo non glielo diremo che siete andato addosso a madame Battista! Ih ih … Padre a proposito, davvero non vi dice nulla quella donna? Cioè non avete provato alcuna emozione? Ih ih ih …"

"Joséphinnnnnnne! Smettila, riposati!"

"E' quello che farò!"

Guardo mio Andrè, ci appartiamo in un angolino della tenda, voglio occuparmi di lui, aiutarlo a risistemarsi. Lui è mio, solo mio. Ed a me fa piacere prendermi cura di lui, come lui fa con me. Andrè è sempre così disponibile, premuroso, mentre io …..

"Andrè, vieni, togliti questa camicia tutta sporca, così ti aiuto a ripulirti e ti cambi. Su su ... dai!"

"Ecco … tu vuoi … aiutarmi?"

"Su cognato approfitta. Magari potessi farlo a mio marito! Ahhh Signore quante disavventure! Ma possibile che debbano capitare tutte a me?!"

"JOSEPHINNNE! Io voglio aiutare MIO marito a ripulirsi, chiaro?! SE vuoi fare un bel bagno a Charles fai pure, nessuno te lo impedisce!"

"Oscar, è inutile che TU finga di non capire. Lo sai che è meglio che gli stia lontano. Padre, e non si dica di me che non sono una moglie paziente e comprensiva, chiaro!"

"Tu? Paziente e comprensiva?!" Dico alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre tutti scoppiamo in una sonora risata!

"Ah ah ah ah ah .."

"Beh, si può sapere cosa avete tutti da ridere? Forse non ne siete convinti?! A proposito, Padre, io ho bisogno di un poco di latte di mucca, lo VOGLIO. La mia, è una voglia irrefrenabile, non credo che resisterò a lungo! Quanto dista il prossimo villaggio?"

"Joséphine, domani mattina manderò i soldati a cercare il latte di mucca per te, va bene cara? Uhm ... quasi quasi ... potrei persino occuparmene io! Oscar, Marianne ... anche per voi ovviamente!"

Rispondo mentre guardo con quanto amore Oscar di sta occupando del marito, la vedo intingere la pezza bagnata nel recipiente e passarla sul volto di Andrè, con tocchi leggeri. Lo guarda con una sguardo dolce, non l'avevo mai vista così! Eppure io l'ho allevata fredda, rigida! E adesso invece è così dolce e premurosa. Per fortuna che la natura ha avuto il sopravvento, o adesso non saprei come fare per avere un nipotino!

Anche la mia Marguerite era così premurosa con me, quando tornavo dalle lunghe missioni ….. ah che ricordi, mi accoglieva sempre con calore, si precipitava tra le mie braccia e si occupava di me ... si si ... avrò almeno sette nipotini!

Marianne sussurra: "Grazie Padre. Siete tanto premuroso!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, si può sapere perché guardate in quel modo Oscar e André? Forse state pensando a mia madre?"

"Si Joséphine, in questo momento tua sorella Oscar mi ricorda tanto vostra madre. Ogni volta che tornavo a casa sporco, si occupava personalmente di me. Poi con il tempo ... le missioni sono diminuite ... che bei ricordi!"

"Ahh Padre, quanto Vi capisco! Anch'io sento la mancanza dei bei tempi andati! Mi ricordo quando Charles tornava a casa ed io gli saltavo addosso! Che tempi! Che tempi!"

"BASTA JOSEPHINE! NON NE POSSO PIU'! RIPOSATI E LASCIACI STARE IN PACE!"

"Padre! Soltanto con un calmante potrei riposare! Se proprio lo volete sapere, la notte non riesco a dormire bene: sogno mio marito nudo nel nostro letto, anzi, sulla scrivania di nonno Augustin!"

"André, io questa notte voglio dormire con te, ma lontano da Joséphine! E dalla svaporata! Mi andrà bene anche una carrozza! Ma ti prego, con Joséphine proprio no!", dico mentre inizio ad abbottonare la camicia pulita del mio amato. Prima un bottone, poi un altro, ed intanto sfioro il suo torace, così caldo, profumato. Un brivido mi percorre la schiena.

"Oscar, figlia mia, come non capirti?! Tua sorella è davvero insopportabile! A proposito, perché hai indossato quell'abito scuro?"

"Ma come perché? Ma Padre, io mi vestirò a lutto finché la marmotta non sarà ritornata attiva! Ah ... Oscar sorellina, come ti invidio, con tanta carne a tua disposizione! Certo caro cognato, e fratello acquisito, sei diventato proprio un gran bel ..."

"JOSEPINNNEEEEEE!", scatto rabbiosa verso mia sorella, quando sento un braccio forte cingermi la vita e trattenermi. André mi stringe, mi tira a se.

"Joséphine, adesso non esagerare. Sono solo un uomo come tanti!"

"Ma no fratellino, non devi pensare male! E' solo che penso al mio povero marito che ….. però, ma non sentite quanta pioggia? Anche questa adesso! Comincia a far freddo … a se ci fosse Charles, mi scalderebbe! Sniff…"

La notte trascorre tranquilla, ho disposto i turni di guardia sotto al telo cerato, per riparare i miei uomini dalla pioggia. Ho diviso la tenda con la mia piccola, stretta nell'abbraccio caldo del marito, mio fratello ed i miei generi. Oscar ha voluto dormire abbracciata ad André e nessuno ha osato contraddirla. In fondo, non fanno nulla di sconveniente, e poi sono così dolci. Vedere André che la abbraccia, la stringe a se e la accarezza, mentre lei scivola piano nel sonno, rilassata, mi ricorda tanto la mia Marguerite, quando, durante le sue gravidanze, mi cercava nella notte per riposare tranquilla. Marianne invece ha preferito rimanere con Joséphine, poveretta, si è sacrificata!

Per fortuna ha smesso di piovere, ma fa davvero freddo. Ormai siamo a ottobre inoltrato e nulla esclude che a queste altezze possa nevicare!

Al sorgere del sole ci prepariamo per ripartire, peccato che la botta che ho preso ieri a causa di madame Battista mi abbia provocato un livido nel didietro!

Vedo mio padre dolorante, quasi zoppicare, domando: "Padre, siete sofferente, forse è a causa della caduta di ieri?"

"Purtroppo si, Oscar!"

"Padre, spero che riusciate a rimanere in sella. Manca un bel poco di strada prima di arrivare a Bressanone!"

"Oscar, temo che dovrò fare una parte del viaggio in carrozza ... ahi ahi ... ed anche tu dovresti viaggiare con me!"

" Ecco .. io … ce la faccio …"

"No che non ce la fai! Ieri ti ho osservata per bene. Eri stanca, troppo stanca. In caso di necessità non saresti stata in grado di badare neppure a te stessa! Oscar, non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno. Sei un ottimo soldato, un comandante eccezionale, i tuoi soldati ti rispettano ed ammirano. Ora cerca di avere un poco di attenzione per te stessa!"

"E va bene Padre, viaggerò in vostra compagnia!"

"Oh ... grazie piccola mia! Viaggeremo assieme! Non sai quanto io sia felice! Prendo qualche cuscino morbido anche per te!"

"Grazie Padre!", in fondo, anche se è un poco troppo apprensivo, ci tiene molto al mio benessere, ed a quello delle mie sorelle.

"Bene, allora saliamo in carrozza! André, immagino che tu vorrai stare a cassetta! Metti al tiro anche i cavalli liberi o non ce la faremo, la carrozza sarà piuttosto affollata!"

"Sissignore, provvedo immediatamente!"

"Bene figliole, possiamo accomodarci!", prendo i cuscini e li sistemo sul divanetto interno, per stare un poco più comodo. Porgo il braccio a Marianne, che entra veloce, persino agile considerata la sua condizione. Poi tocca a Joséphine, ancora vestita con quell'abito orrido, che quando vede avvicinarsi Charles, entra di scatto nella carrozza. Porgo il braccio anche a Oscar, ma vedo uno sguardo perplesso.

"Padre, passi la carrozza, ma sono sempre salita da sola!"

"Emm .. si lo so Oscar, ma tu adesso, ecco … sei molto bella con le forme arrotondate, sei così materna!"

"Padre ... io ... Vi prego, non dite così! Io ...", abbasso lo sguardo mentre mi sento arrossire visibilmente.

Suor Maria ed io siamo in groppa ai nostri muli, mi rendo conto che il nostro viaggio è molto faticoso.

"Suor Faustina, non vi sentite un poco stanca? Anche se siamo partiti solamente ieri, io credo davvero di non farcela."

"Oh si, e poi ... io vorrei tanto togliere questo abito! Hai visto il Cardinale? Secondo me tra lui e la Marchesa ..."

" Siiiii! Suor Faustina, prima di partire, anch'io li ho visti in atteggiamenti molto intimi. Sono sicura che sono amanti!"

"Dovremo indagare. E se chiedessimo a quel bel sodato lentigginoso? Gerard credo che si chiami!"

" Non appena ci fermeremo glielo chiederemo, stanne certa!"

"Si ... chissà quando ci fermeremo! Ieri abbiamo fatto solo una breve sosta per il pranzo, ed il Cardinale, sant'uomo, si è dimenticato di recitare le preghiere prima del pasto! Dimenticare le preghiere è davvero un atto sconsiderato!", mi faccio un veloce segno della croce.

" Si, l'ho notato. Che strano, possibile che un uomo votato come lui, dimentica di recitare le preghiere di ringraziamento? E poi, non lo abbiamo visto una sola volta aprire il breviario. Suor Faustina, mi sorge un dubbio: ma sarà un praticante oppure ha completamente perso la testa dietro la marchesa?"

"Temo che il nostro cardinale ormai sia completamente perso. Che peccato, una vera perdita per la Sacra Romana Chiesa!"

" Suor Faustina, in verità anche noi stiamo per abbandonare la nostra tonaca, io spero di trovare un bravo marito e avere tanti figli!"

"Oh si ... ma ... Voi sapete esattamente come ... ecco ..."

" Volete dire … come …. si procrea? No di certo! E voi?"

"Assolutamente no! Dovremo chiedere informazioni! In fondo, qui ci sono parecchie donne sposate! E pure in dolce attesa! Ih ih ..."

"Siii … Suor Faustina! Io ho un'idea: dovremmo chiederlo alla contessa Jarjayes, la più giovane delle sorelle. Da quanto abbiamo appreso, si è sposata da poco e …. Pare che il bambino nascerà in anticipo, l'ho sentito dire dalla madre superiora. Quindi credo che abbia una certa conoscenza per certe cose. Chiederemo a lei come si mettono al mondo le creature!"

"Ottima idea suor Maria! E … credo che dopo i nostri pensieri arditi, sarebbe il caso di chiamarci solo per nome … Maria …"

"Faustina …"

Divido la carrozza con mio padre e le mie sorelle, Oscar e Marianne.

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio padre e dico: "Padre, è davvero insolito vedervi viaggiare in carrozza, soprattutto con noi! Certo che il dolce peso di madame pom pom Vi ha messo fuori uso! Ih ih .. Però, che simpatico nomignolo che gli ha dato Alain: madame pom pom! Ah ah ah …"

"Tu hai sempre voglia di scherzare Joséphine! Ah ... povero il mio fondoschiena! Ho davvero bisogno di un poco di riposo. E poi mi pare una buona occasione per parlare un poco con le mie figlie!"

" Ma certo Padre, anch'io desidero parlare un poco con Voi, conoscervi. Credo che non l'abbiamo fai fatto!"

"Bene. Innanzi tutto ditemi, siete tutte comode? Riposate? State bene?"

" Beh, io sto benissimo, però desidero ardentemente una tazza di latte! Oh Padre, credo che sia mio figlio ad esigerlo. Giuro che ho una voglia irrefrenabile di latte!"

"Latte? Joséphine, non abbiamo con noi una mucca, ma appena avvisteremo una malga ci fermeremo. Stai tranquilla, avrai la tua tazza di latte. Magari farebbe bene anche a voi altre!"

"Sapete, mi succede solo quando aspetto delle figlie, invece, quando aspettavo Antony e George avevo una voglia pazzesca di cioccolata!"

"Co ... cosa?! Quindi tu ... pensi di aspettare una bambina?!"

" I sintomi, o meglio le voglie che ho, sono tutte riconducibili a una bambina. Ma tanto Padre, cosa volete che mi importi: la piccola è frutto di una notte di meravigliosa passione! Ahh se ripenso a quegli affreschi!"

"Oscar ... dimmi ... anche tu forse desideri del latte? O preferiresti una bella cioccolata?! Dimmi figliola!", dico un poco preoccupato! Latte figlia femmina, cioccolata figlio maschio!

" Veramente Padre, io desidero ardentemente una tazza di cioccolata calda. Voi lo sapete che ne sono ghiotta sin da bambina!"

"SIIII! Bene Oscar, allora avrai la tua cioccolata! A costo di preparartela personalmente! Tanto sono sicuro che Andrè avrà portato un poco di cioccolata da fare sciogliere nel latte caldo! Ah ... avrò il mio François!", dico tutto contento. Se è uguale a Joséphine ... sarà un maschio!

Mi affaccio dal finestrino, vedo in lontananza una costruzione in pietra, non molto grande, che assomiglia ad una di quelle malghe di montagna, dove si può trovare senza dubbio del buon latte e del formaggio. Busso allo sportello della carrozza.

"André, dirigiti verso la costruzione alla nostra destra, le mie figlie vogliono del latte! E tua moglie una bella cioccolata! Senza dubbio lì troveremo quanto occorre!"

" Va bene Signore!", rispondo allegro. Se Oscar vuole della cioccolata, la avrà!

Siamo giunti nei pressi della malga, André ferma la carrozza ed io scendo per cercare il margaro.

Vedo il generale allontanarsi in tutta fretta, lo chiamo: "Signore aspettate, vengo con voi!"

"Non è necessario! Piuttosto cerca tra i bagagli la polvere per fare la cioccolata!"

" E invece voglio venire con voi. Alain …"

"Dimmi André!"

"Tu bada ai cavalli, io vado con il generale."

"Certo Capitano!"

"Generale, aspettate …. ci sono anch'io!", dico inseguendo a passo rapido il mio caro suocero! Meglio che lo segua, così faremo prima!

"Uff...dimmi, cosa non ti è chiaro?!"

"Marianne, io scendo per sgranchirmi un poco!", dico stirando le braccia verso l'alto. Ho bisogno di muovermi, non sono abituata a restare in carrozza così a lungo, mi sento tutta anchilosata.

"Oscar, sei stanca anche tu? Certo che il viaggio è molto faticoso!", sento rispondermi mia sorella Marianne con un sospiro, mentre si porta una mano alla tempia. In effetti, ha l'aria un poco stanca, è pallida ed ha gli occhi un poco segnati.

"Ma...non è stanchezza! Ho bisogno di muovermi!"

"Joséphine, rimani qui?"

"No vengo anch'io, ho un bisogno impellente, vado dietro quel cespuglio."

All'improvviso sento alle spalle la voce di mio marito: " Aspetta cara, ti accompagno …"

"Come vuoi caro, vieni come!"

"Cara ... eccomi! Dimmi, stai bene?!", dico con voce incerta, guardando la mia splendida consorte nel suo inquietante abito nero, con tanto di cappellino e veletta. Io davvero non capisco perché abbia indossato un abito così … terribile!

"Benissimo Charles, ho solo voglia di latte, credo che aspettiamo una femmina.", rispondo al mio sposo decisa, rapida, senza neppure degnarlo di uno sguardo. Non ce la faccio davvero più, se mi soffermo troppo a lungo rischio di saltargli addosso e prenderlo anche contro la sua volontà!

Sorrido al pensiero di una piccola creatura da tenere in braccio!

"Sono felice Joséphine!"

"Eccoci arrivati dietro al cespuglio. Charles, invece di stare lì impalato, perché non mi aiuti a sollevare le vesti?! Da sola non ci riesco, sono diventata un tantino goffa."

"Ma certo mia cara!"

"Uff, viaggiare in questo stato è davvero scomodo! Io ho trascorso tutte le mie gravidanze comodamente installata a palazzo Liancourt, nel centro di Parigi, servita e riverita delle mie numerose cameriere e fantesche. E quando avevo voglia di campagna mi bastava andare nella casa avita, non certo viaggiare per mezza Europa!"  
"Ma cara, lo sai che stiamo seguendo gli ordini delle loro maestà!"

"Non me lo ricordare Charles, se siamo in crisi, è solo per colpa loro! E adesso aiutami, non ce la faccio più"

"Si .. tesoro mio!"

Mi avvicino, prendo con delicatezza l'orlo delle gonne e le sollevo. Vedo le splendide gambe della mia Joséphine avvolte in calze di lana nera! Neraaa! Spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore, anche le calze nere! Santo Cielo, avrà anche coulottes e corsetto neri?

" Cosa c'è, perché hai quella faccia? Dai l'impressione di avere paura. Ma si può sapere perché mi guardi in quel modo e non dici nulla!"

"I...io... ma perché sei vestita di nero?!"

" Ohhhh …. Charles! Sappi che te lo dirò quando sarai tornato in te. Adesso lasciami fare il mio bisognino!"

"Ssssssi ... certo. Ecco, io ti reggo le gonne!"

"Grazie Charles! Charles, perché prima mi guardavi in quel modo?"

"Jo, le tue calze …"

"Le mie calze si intonano all'abito!"

"Mamma mia che paura! Joséphine mi guardi male!"

"Male?!"

"Sssi … ecco hai lo stesso sguardo del generale, quando mi da del buono a nulla!"

" Quante idiozie! … Fermo e mantieni le vesti."

"Si … ecco, fa pure cara!"

"Grazie Charles!"

Mentre sono accoccolata, dico: "Charles, se davvero avremo una bambina, voglio darle il nome di tua sorella Jolande. Sai, è l'unica che mi capisce, più delle mie sorelle, almeno con lei riesco a intendermi perfettamente …."

"Ah ... si ... certo, come vuoi tu cara! E che il cielo mi assista. Jolande è molto, tanto, troppo vivace!"

"Appunto perché è troppo vivace vado perfettamente d'accordo con lei! Spero che nostra figlia sia sveglia come me e sua zia! … Ecco fatto, ho finito."

"Certo, con il marito che mio padre le ha scelto ... non mi sorprende affatto!"

"Suvvia Charles, Jolande è una donna sfortunata, proprio come lo è stata la povera Anna! E poi, visto che quel vecchio bavoso non funziona più da anni, è giusto che ami e soprattutto si consoli con Robert, non ti pare? Per quello che mi riguarda, è Robert mio cognato non quel vecchiaccio dispotico di Jeanjacques."

"Cara, il vecchiaccio dispotico ha avuto un incidente di caccia ... ma questo non è un buon motivo per sostituirlo con il suo attendente! Per quanto questi sia bello, gentile ed educato! Jolande dovrebbe avere un poco di decenza! … Povero me, con una sorella decisamente infedele al marito, che si fa consolare dall'attendente di quest'ultimo! Ma si è mai vista una cosa del genere? E poi, è sulla bocca di tutti ormai!"

"Ma va là! E' risaputo a tutti che il vecchiaccio si dava da fare. E se ha perso i suoi attributi è perché durante una delle sue battute di caccia ha assaporato della selvaggina molto privata, ed è per questo che un marito geloso l'ha reso impotente! Sai cosa ti dico, ben gli sta! Ha avuto la lezione che si merita! .. Povera cara Jolande!... Su, adesso raggiungiamo gli altri, magari mio padre è tornato con il latte, ho tanta sete!"

"Si, certo Joséphine ….. andiamo. Ehm ….. Joséphine posso …. farti una domanda?"

"Dimmi caro…"

"Ecco , vedi …. io non ho un attendente ... però …. Se tu un giorno dovessi mai decidere di sostituirmi con un bell'attendente me lo verresti gentilmente a dire?" dico un poco intimidito, in fondo anche io non funziono più!

"COSA! Ma dico, sei matto?! Charles cosa ti salta in testa! Io davvero non ti capisco più! Sostituirti? Ma sei pazzo? Io voglio te!

" Si .. però … Beh …. Joséphine ….. anche io ….. non funziono …..per cui … se tu dovessi decidere di …. ehm …. sostituirmi ….. ecco, io vorrei saperlo dalle tue dolci labbra! Almeno questo me lo devi, dopo venticinque anni di onorata carriera matrimoniale! Mi meriterei il grado di generale per tutta l'attività svolta!

Ecco gliel'ho detto. Tiro un bel respiro di sollievo, e che Nostro Signore me la mandi buona!

"Non ho più alcun dubbio Marchese Charles Louis Maurice de Liancourt: tu sei pazzo! Charles, meglio che tu sappia: non appena saremo arrivati alla prossima locanda, TU prenderai l' infuso che mio zio ti preparerà. E' un antico rimedio che funziona. Sai, sono erbe che i frati certosini hanno dato allo zio Armand, evidentemente qualcuno di loro avrà qualche problema e ne fa uso! Comunque marito mio, non preoccuparti, tu riprenderai a funzionare perfettamente e ancora meglio di prima, ne sono sicura!"

"Lo spero Joséphine, lo spero davvero. Però …. ecco …. se non dovesse ….. io …. insomma ….. tu sei così bella, vivace, e …. ecco …. capirei …. ma vorrei che fossi tu ad informarmi. Ecco. Tutto qui! Ed ora credo che sia meglio andare!"

"Charles, tu sei semplicemente confuso, stanco e affaticato. Abbiamo avuto ben sei figli e adesso aspettiamo Jolande, credo. Comunque, sappi che ti amo moltissimo e alle stupidaggini che hai appena detto non voglio nemmeno pensarci, e adesso per dimostrarti che amo SOLO te, ti chiedo di baciarmi, adesso, subito!"

Guardo sbalordito mia moglie, mi avvicino un poco titubante, intimidito. Prendo le mani della mia sposa, le stringo tra le mie, poi le porto alle labbra. Poso un bacio, poi un altro ancora, salendo piano fino al polso sottile. Assaggio la sua pelle morbida, delicata.

Poi è un attimo, sento quella mano scivolare via e due labbra impertinenti ed esigenti contro le mie. Quelle labbra si schiudono, obbligando le mie a fare altrettanto, e la sua lingua si fa strada alla ricerca dalla mia.

E' un bacio esigente, possessivo e passionale. Sento le mani di Joséphine affondare nel mio collo, premere la mia testa verso di lei. D'Istinto la afferro, la stringo ancora di più a contatto con il mio corpo.

Però ….. questo bacio estasiante, voglioso, portatore di promesse inebrianti …. lascia la marmotta nel più assoluto letargo! Mai, dico mai, mi è capitata una cosa simile!

Mi accorgo che Charles non ha alcuna reazione: che sia davvero morto? No, non può essere, se così fosse, allora l'abito che indosso sarebbe davvero adatto alla circostanza.

" Carlo cosa fai, guardi i tuoi zii?"

"Padre … quei due …. si stanno baciando ….. in un modo …. Ecco, io non Vi ho mai visto baciare così mia madre! E neppure gli zii hanno mai fatto cose simile con madame Oscar o madame Marianne! Ma quei due zii sono così ….. ecco …. strani!"

Con le mani copro gli occhi di mio figlio e girandolo dall'altra parte, dico: "Emm .. non guardare, per certe cose devi aspettare almeno dieci anni. Su andiamo via!"

"Ma Padre ….. Voi fate quelle cose con mia madre?!"

" Ti prego Carlo, ti ho detto che non sono cose di cui un bambino della tua età debba parlare e tanto meno vedere! Su andiamo a cercare lo zio Augustin, sta tardando un poco troppo!"

"Io davvero non capisco, perché ci sono così tante cose che non posso guardare, o apprendere? Troppe domande a cui nessuno vuole rispondere!"

" Ora basta, su vieni!"

Scuoto la testa mentre mio padre mi spinge "gentilmente" verso la malga, alla ricerca dello zio Augustin.

_**In crociera, rientro a Savona**_

_**Oscar:**_ "André siamo in alto mare, guarda che bello l'orizzonte!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, il mare è bellissimo, ma tu lo sei ancora di più amore mio, sei un'incanto!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin cosa fai, controlli gli sposini anche qui?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma no Marguerite, è solo che, lo sguardo mi cade involontariamente su di essi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su Augustin, andiamo! Le nostre ospiti ci stanno aspettando al bar. Lo sai che attendono con impazienza la nostra compagnia!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo so, soprattutto la gattaccia! Marguerite, possibile che quella donzella debba perseguitami?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Fatti forza caro, non pensarci!"

_**Al bar**_

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, Madame! Siamo qui, su venite a prendere un aperitivo con noi!"

_**Tetide: **_" I bicchieri sono pronti … ci siamo tutti, ma mancano Oscar e André, dove sono?"

_**Generale: **_"Sul ponte, tra non molto ci raggiungeranno."

_**Osservo il sotto bicchiere e dico:**_ "Augustin guarda, ci sono dei biglietti …"

_**Generale: **_"Si … vedo … forse sono dei messaggi ….."

_**Marguerite: **_"Su Augustin, leggiamo …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite apri prima tu …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa c'è Augustin, temi che possa essere di qualche tua ammiratrice?"

_**Generale: **_"Beh … forse … comunque c'è un biglietto anche per te! Su avanti cara apri …"

_**Marguerite: **_"E va bene, aprirò per prima! ….. Ohhhh …."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa c'è Ma … Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Guarda Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Umm … E' disegnato un cuore … sopra c'è scritto " Lucia" …. Evidentemente questa donzella è una tua cara e affezionata ammiratrice …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Credo più che sia una TUA affezionata ammiratrice, non mia!"

_**Generale: **_"Ti prego, non ricominciare Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su adesso tocca a te!"

_**Generale: **_"Si … ci sono due biglietti … OPS …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa c'è marito mio, forse non vuoi che veda cosa c'è scritto?!"

_**Generale: **_"No .. emm …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, fammi vedere!"

_**Generale: **_"No … Marguerite …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Hai qualcosa da nascondere?"

_**Generale: **_"No no .. ecco è di madame Perla Margot …"

_**Marguerite: **_"La donzella che l'ultima volta ti ha disegnato il cuore?"

_**Generale: **_"Ssssi …. Ecco stavolta mi manda i ….. baci …"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia Madre non siate gelosa, dopo tutto è un bacio virtuale, però, sto imparando il linguaggio di questo tempo! Ih ih ih … Dicevo, non è certo il bacio Charles mi ha dato poco fa nel capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Taci svergognata!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Ohhh Padre!"

_**Armand: **_"Nipote, in tal proposito devo pregarti di fare più attenzione: Carlo vi ha visti, ho dovuto coprirgli gli occhi …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Per un bacio?!"

_**Carlo: **_"Zia, ma il bacio che avete dato allo zio Charles era molto diverso da quelli che mio padre da a mia madre!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohhh … Zio Armand, certo che il ragazzino è davvero sveglio! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Concordo, tra tutti quanti, il piccolo Carlo è il più saggio di tutti … Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Joséphine, ti invito a fare più attenzione …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Zio, mi state rimproverando, nemmeno se Charles ed io avessimo fatto chissà cosa!"

_**Armand: **_" Nipote, il vostro bacio non era ne puro e nemmeno casto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa zio! Dimenticate forse che Charles non può andare oltre, per colpa di queste Autrici?!"

_**Aizram: **_" Terry, ma perché si scagliano sempre contro di noi?"

_**Terry: **_"Non lo so amica mia! Evidentemente, siamo il loro capro espiatorio Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ridi pure Autrice, tanto lo so che MIO marito funziona benissimo. Se adesso è un impedito, è solo colpa tua e di Aizram!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su Joséphine, non prendertela, ma noi ci divertiamo grazie alle loro idee!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Forse voi madame Lupen ma non io, che sto vivendo in castità. Ma si può sapere che male ho fatto?"

_**Australia: **_"Nessuno. E' un'idea geniale delle qui presente Arpie! Ih ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia, anche voi adesso!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Su Jo flagello di dio, non fare quella faccia .. ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Vedrai, magari riesci a convincerle! Ih ih ….."

_**Joséphine: **_"Agrifoglio anche voi …."

_**Armand:**_ "Joséphine, l'appunto che ti faccio, è di essere più riservata: mio figlio non può assistere a determinate cose, è ancora piccolo, non ti nascondo che mi mette in difficoltà con le sue domande."

_**Australia: **_"Carletto! combina guai ihihih oh, ma sei bravissimo piccolo! Metti in difficoltà persino tuo zio …"

_**Carlo: **_"Ma Padre, ho solo chiesto perché la zia Jo e lo zio Charles si baciavano in quel modo tanto strano!"

_**Armand: **_"Sentito nipotina?! Non voglio che si ripeta MAI più una cosa simile, mi sono spiegato?!"

_**Australia: **_" Hey, vecchio scimunito! Perché non glielo spieghi a Carletto come entrano i ...bimbi nella pancia della mamma? Tu che sai tutto, no? Ahahahahh …"

_**Generale: **_"MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DITE?! SIETE DAVVERO IMPAZZITE!"

_**Australia: **_"Calmati scimunito! Forse zia Joséphine …. Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Se lo zio me lo permette, perché no!"

_**Armand: **_"Joséphine, non ti azzardare!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahahah Carlo flagello di dio... sei degno cugino di Jo! Ahahah oh ragazzi, che risate mi son fatta! Sembrava proprio di essere lì a guardare la scena.. ihihih e poi … si… i suoi genitori si sbaciucchiano, sono appiccicati... e tu, vecchio pazzo, brontoli! ma insomma? Non vedi che stai arrecando un danno psicologico non indifferente a Carlo? Ihih certo è troppo sveglio per il suo bene, ma ormai è fatta... ahahah diglielo Jo a tuo padre, di tacere per una volta!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia, mio padre è fatto a modo suo. Infatti, io non faccio che scontrarmi continuamente con lui, ma nulla. E' un testone!"

_**Australia: **_"Mannaggia, come vorrei sfidarti a ..qualcosa! Giusto per non sentirti più lamentare! Grunt! Che stress che sei quando ti ci metti vecchiaccio del malaugurio!"

_**Generale: **_"Vecchiaccio del malaugurio a me?! ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa c'è fratello, calmati …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come faccio a calmarmi! Ma la senti!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, madamigella Australia fa parte del siparietto di "Avventura." Devi sopportare!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahhaah .. sentito vecchiaccio? Sopportami, faccio parte del tuo cast! Ih ih .. Ahhh dolce ingenuità di questo piccolino... ihih non sia mai che Jo faccia un disegnino a Carlo, giusto generalone? ahahahh …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, sappiate che non accadrà mai una cosa simile! Carlo verrà istruito dai migliori precettori, che sia chiaro!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Tetide, voi invece cosa ne pensate di tutto questo?"

_**Tetide: **_"Io cosa ne penso? Meglio che non lo dica …"

_**Joséphine: **_"No, vi prego, parlate e siate sincera come sempre! … Su avanti madame Tetide …"

_**Tetide: **_"Con tutto il rispetto Joséphine, siete una famiglia di pazzi …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, le pazze, le vere pazze, sono le Autrici! Io non ce la faccio più! E non sono l'unico a pensarla in questo modo: ho appena letto, l'altro biglietto che era sotto il bicchiere, sentite cosa scrive madame Laura …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ti riferisci alla donzella che ha fatto notare alle Autrici che la nostra "Avventura" è troppo … avventurosa, interminabile?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, proprio lei Marguerite! Mi ha scritto ancora, ma stavolta nella posta privata delle Arpie, anche se indirizzata a me, ovviamente! Ih ih …. Però sono famoso … ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Invece di esaltarti, su leggi vecchio scimunito …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, possibile che dovete gironzolarmi sempre intorno? Sassoin!"

_**Alain: **_"Presente signore!"

_**Generale: **_"Porta la gattaccia a fare un a passeggiata sul ponte, magari mettila su una scialuppa! Ih ih ih …!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchiaccio! Con il mio tesoruccio ci andrò più tardi, adesso leggi quella lettera!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … povero me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su avanti Generale, leggete!"

_**Generale: **_"Si … ecco … la donzella ha risposto alla mia missiva, scrive …"

_Messa così, non posso che chiedervi umilmente scusa: voi avete il dono di essere un personaggio immaginario e quindi immortale …. Andate pure avanti fino alla fine del mondo e oltre …._

_Laura_

_**Generale: "**_Madame Laura, una donzella non deve mai chiedere scusa a un gentiluomo.

Voi avete espresso un'opinione, ed io e le Arpie l 'abbiamo accettata. In quanto ad essere un personaggio immaginario e immortale, non credo: perché io esisterò fin tanto che le Arpie esisteranno …"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale! Possibile che dobbiate continuamente apostrofarci in questo modo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Non è giusto Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Invece è giustissimo! Piuttosto fatemi tornare nel mio tempo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, intanto stiamo rientrando nel porto di Savona. Dobbiamo sbarcare perché la crociera è ormai giunta a termine …"

_**Generale: **_"Meno male, anche se debbo ammettere che è stato bellissima!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh meno male, almeno abbiamo ricevuto un piccolo riconoscimento!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Laura, io non voglio arrivare fino alla fine del mondo oppure fare il giro del mondo. Desidero solo tornare nel mio tempo. Anzi, convincete le Autrici a rimpatriarmi. VOGLIO tornare a casa, nel mio settecentesco mondo!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchio scimunito! Non mi sono mai divertita così tanto in vita mia!"

_**Generale: **_"Povero me! Dopo le Arpie c'è la gattaccia rinsecchita a rendermi la vita impossibile!"

_**Joséphine: **_ "Tetide, prima che mio padre vi interrompeste, stavate per dirmi altro …"

_**Tetide: **_"Certo Joséphine, io non ho ancora finito! Avete portato il caos in quel convento, anche se la madre superiora, a volte ha esagerato anche lei!"  
_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Tetide, suor Gertrude si è adeguata ai suoi ospiti! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_"Già, hai perfettamente ragione!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Comunque, anch'io voglio dire la mia …"

_**Marianne: **_"Avanti Agrifoglio, dicci!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Sugli uomini della famiglia Jarjayes incombe una maledizione!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Forse è stato il nonno Augustin! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_" Taci sfacciata! Avanti madame continuate …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Generale siete vittima di ben quattro donne incinte che vi accerchiano e vi perseguitano. Per non parlare di Joséphine, non vi rispetta per niente!"

_**Generale: **_"Vero madame! Avete perfettamente ragione! Ed è tutta colpa di quel buono a nulla di suo marito!"

_**Charles: **_"Io signore?! Cosa ho fatto!"

_**Generale: **_"Non ti fai rispettare! Ma lo vedi?! Adesso mia figlia va in giro vestita di nero. Vestita così, farebbe spaventare anche un gufo!"

_**Charles: **_"Generale, ed io cosa dovrei dire?! Ho visto persino le calze che indossa: sono spaventose … sniff …"

_**Generale: **_"Pazzesco, qui non si capisce più nulla. Come ha detto poco fa madame Agrifoglio, le mie figlie non mi rispettano!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Emm .. riguardo te, Armand, invece, sembri Fantozzi: ha scambiato per locanda un ... ehm ehm, lasciamo perdere sei stato pure confuso con un sodomita! Alla fine, ti sei anche fatto scoprire dalla Madre Superiora e, si sa, le Madri Superiore sono tremende!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, sono poco avvezzo a nascondermi ed io …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma va zio, cosa dici! Ma se fino ai trent'anni ed oltre, sei fuggito dai mariti gelosi!"

_**Armand: **_"Nipote, per favore, non dire certe cose davanti a mio figlio e Anna!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si certo, ma voi non nascondetevi con i vostri sotterfugi!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, tua figlia è indomabile!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, credo che tu ormai la conosca: nel bene o nel male dice sempre ciò che pensa. Eppure ha ricevuto un'ottima educazione, le ho affiancato i migliori precettori. Ma a quanto pare non è servito a nulla! Poveri noi!"

_**Armand: **_"Me ne sono accorto fratello!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Ih ih … Sarà come dite ma, fin ora si sono dimostrate più sveglie le nipoti." 

_**Lupen:**_ "Ih ih … Generale Jarjayes, però ne succedono delle belle! Ih ih …"  
_**Generale: **_"Lo dite a me madame, che lo sto vivendo in prima persona?! Che strazio! AUTRICIII VOGLIO TORNARE A CASA!"

_**Terry: **_"E la missione?! Avete dimenticato che dovete consegnare la lettera all'imperatore Joseph!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che non l'ho dimenticato, ma vi ordino di velocizzarvi, capito!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … si certo! Ah ah ah … parlate prima con Aizram Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Voi due siete davvero impossibili!"

_**Lupen: **_"Che simpatici che siete! .. Però i più teneri e romantici sono stati i nostri sposini, che si sono addormentati abbracciati sul vostro letto. Che bello!"

_**Oscar: **_"Parlavate di noi madame Lupen?"

_**Lupen: **_"Certo! Oscar, vieni accomodati accanto a me!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si certo! Su André vieni."

_**André: **_"Si Oscar …"

_**Lupen: **_"Che belli che siete! Avete dormito bene?"

_**Oscar: **_"Benissimo tra le braccia di André!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohhh tutte le fortune loro!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo, perché non dormiamo anche noi abbracciati?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, SOLO abbracciati?!"

_**Charles: **_"Emm … io … ma non è colpa mia, ma di Aizram e Terry …"  
_**Joséphine: **_"Autrici, siete insopportabili!"

_**Aizram: **_"Joséphine, è risaputo che non possiamo piacere a tutti! Ih ih …"

_**Luna:**_ "Mi dispiace per voi, ma questo è solo l'inizio …"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, mi spaventate! Diteci, cosa avete letto sugli appunti di vostra madre?"

_**Luna: **_"Oh Generale, comprendo appieno le vostre intemperanze, e la vostra giusta ribellione ma io non posso anticiparvi nulla se non di fatevi coraggio."

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh .. che sciagurato destino il mio!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Il MIO, vorrete dire! … Oh marito mio, siamo due poveri sposi sfortunati! Sing … credo che ci vorrà del tempo prima che mi liberi del lutto!"

_**Charles: **_"Ma no Jo, voglio che ti liberi di quest'abito orribile… mi fai paura …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma come faccio se tu non … AHHHHH …. Che dolore indicibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Camati figliola! E voi Arpie non accanitevi in questo modo contro Joséphine! Guardatela, è una donna distrutta!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhh ... sto sprofondando nel mio dolore!"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihih … comunque arpie, IO NON CE LA FACCIO PIU' CON STA PINGUINA DI GERTRUDE! Meno male che la ciurma parte per lindi migliori … ehm, speriamo… perché altrimenti qualcuno, nome a caso: Oscarina! ihih l'avrebbe linciata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Australia, suor Gertrude, oltre ad essere un esaltata, è anche invadente."

_**Australia: **_" Per forza è diventata suora... col suo carattere nessun uomo l'avrebbe mai presa! E osa pure fare... sottili frecciatine a Armand! tze! Che coraggio... sta svanita in uniforme ahahh …"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella Australia, voi nemmeno potete immaginare che ansia ho provato quando ci ha scoperti, però adesso non mi importa più di nulla, che dicano di me ciò che vogliono."

_**Generale: **_"Armand, ti invito ad essere più discreto. Sono stanco dei problemi!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, riconosco che mi sono lasciato andare, però ormai non si può tornare indietro."

_**Joséphine: **_"Su zio, vi ha visto solamente in atteggiamenti affettuosi mica eravate a letto!"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … quante risate alla faccia tua vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Marguerite, come devo fare con la gattaccia?!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchiaccio, non ho ancora finito. Prima rompi che Victorino non deve più amare Oscar, poi lo stacchi via che deve essere meno... ardito con Elena... mo'...comandi e pretendi che pure i suoi sogni siano casti! Ma veramente come fa tua moglie a sopportarti?"

_**Generale: **_"La mia Marguerite mi ama, solo lei mi comprende! E poi Victor potrà essere ardito quanto vuole con madamigella Elena, ma solo DOPO il matrimonio. Intesi Victor?"

_**Victor: **_"Sissignor Generale!"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihih l'amore veramente fa tutto! ahahah comunque un pensierino per Charles c'è sempre... fai di tutto.. o meglio di più per tornare funzionante! Altrimenti tua moglie farà uscire di senno tutti... grandi e piccini, donne incinte e meno ahahh e rincuorati, poraccio innamorato! Jo stravede solo per te... certo, se tu pregassi o magari strisciassi chiedendo la grazia alle dolci Arpie... mhh- chi lo sa che il miracolo magari... ihihih "

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, credo che sia tutto inutile. Ormai mi sono arreso al loro volere. Chissà quando si decideranno di farmi uscire dal letargo .. sniff …"

_**Australia: **_ "Che cattive che siete però, ragazze! Poveri innamorati! Però meglio per noi.. che ci divertiamo alle loro spalle ahahah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"AHHHH NOOOO … VOI RIDETEEE AHHHHH COME FACCIO! ZIO ARMAND …"

_**Armand: **_"Non urlare nipote!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sniff … dovete somministrare quanto prima le erbe a mio marito!"

_**Armand: **_"Devi pazientare il tempo necessario per arrivare alla prossima locanda."

_**Joséphine: **_"E sia, tenterò!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Il siparietto mie care amiche... e da "oscar"! Come se le risate già fatte leggendo il capitolo non fossero abbastanza... troppo bello vedere i nostri interventi.. e i nostri cari eroi interagire con noi... e le battutine botta e risposta! ihihiihih come si fa a non amare quest'opera d arte che e Avventura?! Mah, chi le capisce le critiche... io no di certo! e non preoccupatevi Arpie... noi non vi abbandoniamo di sicuro.. capito, vecchiaccio!? non ti darò questa soddisfazione! MAIIIIIIII! AHAHAHAH tremaaaaaaaaaaaaa ihih

_**Generale: **_" Santo cielo, che donzella! Marguerite, madame Tetide ha ragione: le Arpie ci hanno rinchiusi in una gabbia di matti!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio, veramente Tetide ha detto che TU e tutta la tua famiglia siete dei pazzi! Ah ah ah ah .. Tetide, per fortuna che ci sono questi pazzi a rallegrarci un poco, non sai che grasse risate che mi faccio. Sono sicura che anche tu, ti diverti, vero?"

_**Tetide: **_" Beh …. Come negarlo …"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, la nave ha attraccato, dobbiamo scendere."

_**Generale: **_"Donzelle, prossima tappa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come, abbiamo deciso di fare un giro turistico per Savona!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, ma dopo? Ci riporterete nel nostro tempo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Scordatevelo! Dopo Savona, vi porteremo in giro per le Langhe: Cherasco, Barolo ed altri paesi …"

_**Generale: **_"A fare cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … a visitare le cantine, voglio che vi ubriachiate e così confessate! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Confessare cosa?"

_**Terry: **_"Dove l'avete fatto la prima volta con Marguerite, e non solo!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO …"

_**Terry: **_"SIIIII … Ah ah ah ah … Riguardo ciò: care amiche lettrici, Aizram ed io abbiamo deciso che nel prossimo siparietto, tutto il cast di "Avventura" si ubriacherà nelle cantine di Cherasco, quindi nessuno di loro sarà sobrio. Se volete approfittare, potete chiedere qualsiasi cosa ai nostri amati beniami, loro vi risponderanno con "Sincerità," confessando i loro più intimi segreti. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite hai sentito?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Sssi caro … oddio!"

_**Generale: **_"Io non ho alcuna colpa se tutti saranno a conoscenza di noi due! … Oh no!"

_**Le lettrici: **_"Oh Siiii"

_**Lupen: **_"Su autrici, facciamo questo giro turistico e partiamo immediatamente per le Langhe!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, ma dico!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ih ih .. andiamo generale, sbrighiamoci, anch'io sono impaziente di conoscere qualcosa in più della vostra vita! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Su scendiamo, Savona ci aspetta!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, guarda ci sta aspettando!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma sono loro! Che bello da quanto tempo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siii !"

_**Sara: **_"Aizram, Terry, che bello rivedersi!"

_**Terry: **_"Sara, Cristina che bello! Che sorpresa!"

_**Cristina: **_"Come state ragazze?"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene e voi?"  
_**Sara: **_"Anche noi, grazie!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Ci sono anch'io …"

_**Aizram: **_"Francy ma che bella sorpresa! Anche tu quanto tempo! Tutto bene?"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Benissimo, voi?"

_**Generale: **_"Donzelle, noi invece, stiamo malissimo!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Ma cosa dite, vi trovo benissimo!"

_**Cristina: **_"Oh Generale, finalmente ci rivediamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Donzelle avete ragione, non ci vediamo da tempo, soprattutto con madame Sara e madamigella Cristina alias Fata cristallina, anche voi, madamigella Francy, spero che non sia successo nulla di preoccupante!"

_**Cristina: **_"Ma no generale, sapete, gli impegni della famiglia ci tengono lontano dalla tastiera, però non ci perdiamo nessuna delle vostre disavventure!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, infatti era ciò di cui stavo parlando poco fa. Qui va tutto male!"

_**Sara: **_" Suvvia Generale, non parlate in questo modo. Comunque come ha detto poco fa la mia "sorellina," continuiamo a leggere le vostre disavventure e solo che, non abbiamo abbastanza tempo da dedicarvi, però abbiamo deciso di farvi una sorpresa!"

_**Cristina: **_"Vi abbiamo raggiunto allo sbarco, per salutare tutto il cast e soprattutto per dire ad Aizram e Terry che …. "Ragazze siete uniche!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sara, Cristina, ci fa piacere che continuiate a leggere "Avventura!"

_**Generale: **_"Masdames, qui si parla di me e della mia famiglia!"

_**Sara: **_"Generale, la vostra famiglia sarà anche un poco folle ma è così simpatica! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sarà anche come dite, però non avete nemmeno l'idea di quante cose debbo occuparmi. Sono davvero esausto!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ " Povero amico mio quante ve ne combinano queste autrici!"  
_**Generale:**_ "Oh madame, madame!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin non esagerare: usa un tono meno confidenziale."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, possibile che dopo quarant'anni di assoluta fedeltà, tu debba essere tanto dubbiosa nei miei confronti?!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Marguerite, date ascolto a vostro marito, non avete alcun motivo di essere gelosa. Generale, Voi certo siete un galantuomo, sapete quanto vi stimo ma devo dire che per un momento mi avete dato un pensiero: siete forse geloso del dolcissimo André? Che c'è di male se abbraccia Oscar? Siate magnanimo con i ragazzi, l'amore è una cosa meravigliosa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, mi fa immenso piacere vedere i ragazzi tanto innamorati, però vorrei che André facesse riposare mia figlia: non dimenticate che Oscar è alla sua prima gravidanza. Non voglio che accada qualcosa al mio piccolo … emm … alla mia piccola Sophie!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Ih ih ih … Quindi vi siete convinto di parlare al femminile!"  
"Madame, ormai sono destinato ad essere circondato da un esercito di femmine! Oh ma che ben venga il mondo femminile, anzi, mi prostro alle donzelle!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Oh ma che bello, siete un gentiluomo come ormai non esistono più!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madame!"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Generale, vostra figlia maggiore mi fa tenerezza, non rimproveratela è solo innamorata di suo marito."

_**Generale:**_ "Si ma, pensa solamente alla stessa cosa. Ma l'avete vista?! Adesso si è messa in testa di portare il lutto, ma dico, è forse morto qualcuno?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Siiii! La marmotta di mio marito! Ahhhh … Bouuuu … E' MORTA! Sing …"

_**Generale:**_ "Che esagerazione!"

_**Charles: **_"Cara, ti prometto che farò l'impossibile per tornare quello di un tempo! Ecco, prendi il fazzoletto cara!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie Charles! … PRRR….. scusate ma dovevo soffiarmi il naso! Sniff …."

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Generale, madame pom pom? È ancora rinchiusa con la sua cameriera? Non dimenticatele in convento quando ripartite! Ih ih …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Impossibile madame, anzi, immagino che abbiate letto il capitolo pubblicato: mi sono guadagnato un livido! Ohi ohi …"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ " Con le arpie … Ops! Le autrici abbiate pazienza, io credo vi vogliamo bene e non desiderano separarsi da voi... E forse anche la gattaccia, come la chiamate voi, vi ama!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! La gattaccia mi ama?!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchio scimunito, sono felice che le Arpie ti abbiano creato: sei il mio passatempo preferito! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Francy, riguardo noi, ti posso garantire che non vogliamo separarci dal generale per almeno i prossimi duecento capitoli! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Francy 74 yoi:**_ "Ih ih ih … attendo lo sviluppo delle vostre (dis) avventure. Ah dimenticavo: vostro nipote Carlo è un bambino adorabile... E molto acuto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Francy, Carlo è linguacciuto, va assolutamente educato!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma cosa dici scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "TACETE!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene, dobbiamo andare in giro per Savona, vi unite?"

_**Cristina: **_"Ma certo, senz'altro!"

_**Sara: **_"Possiamo andare! Marguerite vi dispiace se passeggiamo al braccio di vostro marito?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no, prego!"

_**Cristina: **_"Grazie Marguerite! Generale porgeteci il braccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo donzelle!"

_**Armand: **_"Marguerite, unisciti a me e ad Anna …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Va bene Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Ecco … Anna ti porgo il braccio destro, Marguerite a te la sinistra."

_**Aizram: **_"Tutti pronti per conoscere questa splendida città! VIA!"

_**Diana:**_ "Un momento, General, yo también esto aqui Hola!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh madame Diana, me alegro de verte! Còmo estaàn?"

_**Diana: **_"My bien, gracias! Autoras, quanta imaginación tienes ..."

_**Terry: **_"Oh muy gracias Diana!"

_**Aizram: **_"Diana, aqui por casualidad?"

_**Diana: **_"No, Harpìas, en absoluto (niente affatto)! Aqui, para hablar con Joséphine el viejo loco …" (Sono qui per parlare con Joséphine e il vecchio pazzo).

_**Gerard: **_"Alain hai sentito madame Diana?"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih .. certo, ha dato del loco al generale! Ah ah ah ah.."

_**Generale: **_"SASSOIN E' TUTTA COLPA TUA SE TUTTI MI CONOSCONO QUESTO APPELLATIVO! Adesso anche oltre e oltre le Alpi mi chiamano vecchio loco! Grunt… dannazione!"

_**Alain: **_" Non capisco perché ve la prendiate con me e non con le Harpias! Ah ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Sgrunt!"

_**Aizram: **_" Generale, Terry ed io cosa dovremmo dire allora?! Anche oltre e oltre le Alpi ci conoscono come "Harpias," ed è tutta colpa vostra!"

_**Generale: **_"Mia?! VOSTRA! Che poi madamigella ... andate a fare la ceretta! Su su ..."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma quale ceretta?! Siamo qui per il giro turistico, ma vi sentite bene?!"

_**Terry: **_"Che confusione!"

_**Generale: **_" Ma quale confusione! Siete voi due Harpias a crearla! Voi madamigella in questo momento siete in un centro estetico in coda: state aspettando che arrivi il vostro turno, l'altra Harpia invece sta concludendo il siparietto e state scrivendo su skipe! Siete due folli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, possibile che questo viejo loco debba raccontare certi particolari?"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Aizram, sappiamo già come vendicarci nel prossimo capitolo! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Siiii una bella incornata da un caprone! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"NOOOOO … AIUTOOOOO …"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchio scimunito, anzi, LOCO! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"TACETE GATTACCIA! QUI SI PARLA DEL MIO FONDO SCHIENA, NON DEL VOSTRO!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Vi prego Harpias, siate veloci a pubblicare il prossimo capitolo. Voglio leggere l'incornamento del viejo loco! AH ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"AHHHHHH CHE MALE! MEGERE!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Diana: **_"Espectacular!"

_**Generale: **_"Spettacolare? Ma dico, siete tutti impazziti?!"

_**Diana: **_" Es suficiente general! No he terminado!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dinos, Diana!"

_**Diana: **_"La hermana de Óscar es muy egoísta caprichosa y fastidiosa ... Y su padre está loco de remate pobre de Óscar y André con esa familia disfuncional que tiene."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Diana, gracias. Riconosco che mi familia es muy problematica, ma cosa posso farci?!"

_**Diana: **_"Nada pobre (povera) Oscar! André, quèdate cerca (stalle vicina)!"

_**André: **_" Es lo menos que puedo hacer madame ( è il minimo che possa fare)!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene! Adesso finalmente si parte!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohi ohi …"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa c'è Augustin?"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, sento già dolore …"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Coraggio caro, vedrai che le Harpias faranno in modo che non ti succeda nulla di irreparabile!"

_**Generale: **_"Lo spero cara, lo spero!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo davanti alla fortezza del Priamar, non è bellissima? …. La fortezza del Priamar di Savona è un imponente complesso di carattere militare che domina il centro cittadino in corrispondenza del porto. E' stupenda! Su entriamo a visitarla!"

_**Generale: **_"Harpias, ma prima di entrare dobbiamo fare i biglietti!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo viejo loco, da questa parte, andiamo! Ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale: **_"Arg …"

_**Australia: **_"BRAVA TERRY!"

_**Generale: **_"TACETE GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"ZITTO VIEJO LOCO!"

_**Terry:**_ "Che fatica! Finalmente ce l'abbiamo fatta! Siamo davanti alla fortezza del Priamar. Avanti Aizram, adesso tocca a te!"

_**Aizram: **_" Dunque …. La fortezza del Priamar di Savona _**o Priamâ**_ in lingua ligure è un imponente complesso di carattere militare che domina il centro cittadino in corrispondenza del porto. Costruita tra il 1542 e il 1544 dai Genovesi nell'ambito degli interventi finalizzati al definitivo assoggettamento della città di Savona da parte della "Superba", e più volte ampliata, prende il nome dalla collina immediatamente prospiciente il mare su cui sorge, dove i ritrovamenti dei primi insediamenti abitativi risalgono all'età del bronzo. La denominazione potrebbe derivare secondo alcuni studiosi da _pria a' mà_ (pietra sul mare in lingua ligure), oppure da _pria mala_ (pietra cattiva, cioè friabile)..Si tratta della fortificazione di maggiore importanza di tutta la Liguria di Ponente che si presenta attualmente con una forma molto articolata e complessa dovuta alle molte e diverse fasi storiche di costruzione ed ampliamento. Dopo decenni di abbandono, è stata restaurata ed è attualmente sede di diverse attività culturali.

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, però dobbiamo riconoscere che le nostre Autrici, anche se sono delle Arpie, sono molto istruite!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, se non fosse per le loro idee strampalate, sarebbero molto più simpatiche di quanto non lo siano già!"

_**Aizram:**_"FORZA, ENTRIAMO NEL CASTELLO! AVANTI MARCH!"

_**Cast di avventura: **_"Agli ordini mesdames Arpie!"


	161. Chapter 161

**Per una tazza di latte**

Il generale ed io raggiungiamo la malga, nel prato che la circonda ci sono tantissime capre al pascolo, sussurro: "Signore, dobbiamo cercare il pastore, di sicuro è nei dintorni!"

"Si, vieni André, lì nel prato vedo delle bestie …. ci sarà anche il proprietario! Su, andiamo!"

Mi dirigo a passo spedito verso le mucche e le caprette, lasciate a pascolare tranquille in un prato verde, punteggiato di margherite e fiori azzurrini.

È un paese strano, molto diverso dalla nostra Parigi. Questo viaggio ci sta portando a visitare posti nuovi, paesaggi bellissimi. A Parigi è tutta campagna, qui invece ci sono alte vette ed animali molto particolari.

Ci avviamo per il prato quando vedo un cane di grossa taglia, pieno di pelo, con una piccola botte appesa sotto al collo, venirci incontro, seguito da una donna che indossa quelli che ormai conosciamo come abiti tipici della zona: una lunga gonna nera con sopra un grembiule bianco ricamato, una camicia bianca con un gilet ed una giacca pesante, adatta alla temperatura non più mite.

"Generale, guardate, di sicuro sarà la moglie del pastore, chiediamo di suo marito!"

"Si … certo! … Signora! Buongiorno, perdonate il disturbo…", dico mentre avanzo verso la pastora.

"In cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Signora, vorremmo del latte per soddisfare le richieste di quattro donne in stato interessante, ovviamente pagheremo per il disturbo!"

"Ma certo Signore, lì potete trovare tutto il latte di cui necessitate!", dico indicando la mia piccola mandria.

"Lì, Signora? In che senso?", domando un poco perplesso dal fatto che la signora indica la mandria al pascolo, non vedo nessun recipiente da cui attingere il latte.

"Nel senso che se lo volete, dovete mungerlo. Io non posso farlo, devo badare alle capre."

"Ah … comprendo Signora, però ….. uhm …. André, tu sai mungere vero? Non è certo un'attività adatta ad un generale! Forza ragazzo, mungi il latte per le mie figlie...e mi raccomando, latte di mucca, niente tori!"

La donna ribatte: " Ah ah ah ah … Ma cosa dite! I tori non danno latte! Ah ah ah … Oh Signore ma si può sapere dove venite? Ah ah ah ah …."

André risponde: "Siamo Francesi…"

"Ah ah ah… si … la vostra pronuncia è chiara! Ma dico, forse i tori francesi vi danno il latte? Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma … ecco .. nooo .. Ah ah ah ..:"

"Bene, allora non confondetevi, guardate, quelle sono le mucche! Ah ah ah …"

"Appunto, André non confonderti! Su, vai figliolo, veloce! Sapete Signora, quando delle donne in stato interessante hanno certe necessità, è meglio assecondarle!"

"E lo dite a me che non ho figli e non sono sposata?! Anzi, Voi siete un uomo di gentile aspetto, siete interessato ad ammogliarvi? Sapete, io so fare tutto: lavo, cucino, so fare il pane e anche la pasta. Vedrete Signore, con me vi trovereste a Vostro agio."

"Oh, Signora, Vi ringrazio. Ma come potrete immaginare, oltre alle figlie, ho anche una moglie. E pure una balia che mi ha allevato, e che dirige la mia casa come io faccio con la mia famiglia."

"Oh .. è davvero un peccato che non siate vedovo!"

"Ehm …. no Madame, per fortuna mia moglie gode di ottima salute. E mi attende a Parigi!", spero con un bel letto nuovo, penso tra me e me.

"Beh, pazienza! Magari prima o poi da queste parti passerà un uomo libero! Comunque, se volete il latte, Vi prendo una brocca, ho solo quelle!" .

"Grazie, anche un secchio andrà bene! Vero André?!"

"Sissignore! Un secchio andrà bene!"

La pastorella ci guarda e continua: " Dovete decidere che latte volete, di capra o di mucca!"

"Di mucca, almeno credo. André, tu sai quale latte preferisce Oscar?"

" Di mucca andrà benissimo Signor Generale. E poi Oscar non ha alcuna preferenza!"

"Perfetto, allora che mucca sia! Ma tu sei capace vero, intendo a mungere una mucca?!"

" Beh .. veramente a palazzo Jarjayes mi sono sempre occupato di cavalli. Ho munto una mucca quando ero appena un ragazzo ma da allora ne è passato di tempo."

"Signore, spero che non facciate male alla mucca! Sapete, dicono che se l'animale si imbizzarrisce, tira i calci all'indietro …"

"Ah, beh, grazie per l'informazione: mi sistemerò di fianco, così eviterò un eventuale calcio!", rispondo guardando mio genero! Se fa arrabbiare l'animale, io preferisco essere al sicuro!

Prendo uno sgabello, un secchio e mi dirigo verso una bella mucca bianca e marrone, pezzata, con l'aria simpatica e buona. E speriamo bene …..

Sistemo lo sgabello, metto il secchio sotto alla mucca e mi appresto alla mungitura.

"André figliolo, mi raccomando: tratta bene la mucca così ti darà il latte migliore per i miei nipoti, soprattutto per il mio erede!", dico mentre controllo cosa fa Andrè.

"Si Signore. State tranquillo!"

Muuuuuuuuu

Vedo la mucca muovere la coda, si sposta di un passo.

"Signore ... ecco ... potreste tenerla ferma?"

" Come? Così? André, ma sei davvero sicuro di saperla mungere? La mucca mi sembra un poco troppo agitata!"

"Signore ... volete provare Voi?!"

"IO? Ma se non l'ho mai fatto in vita mia!"

Beeeeee

Muuuu

Beeeee

"Signore, scusate ma … credo che abbiate fatto breccia nel cuore della pastorella! Ih ih … Certo che siete un uomo che piace alle donne! Prima madame Battista e adesso …"

"André, non ti facevo tanto osservatore! Ih ih …. Ti chiedo di essere discreto con mia moglie, tu lo sai quanto è gelosa! Non vorrei che si vendicasse per qualcosa di cui io non ho alcuna colpa."

"Ih ih .. Generale, lo sapete che sono discreto"

"Lo so ragazzo, altrimenti non ti avrei raccontato della nobildonna che scortai in gioventù!"

"Vi riferite alla dama che Vi attese nella vasca da bagno?"

"Si, lei … ma sono sempre stato fedele a Marguerite, anche se la lontananza mette a dura prova un povero uomo!"

MUUUU

BEEEE

"Sai, anche a Versailles sono stato corteggiato da alcune nobildonne! … Joséphine ha ragione quando dice che la corte è il più grande bordello di tutta la Francia! … Ascolta André, tu sai se Oscar, durante il suo servizio, è stata corteggiata o molestata da qualche nobiluomo?"

"Veramente io …"

"Cosa c'è, forse non vuoi dirmelo?"

"Non si tratta di questo, è che, vedete Signore, anche se qualcuno ha avuto qualche pensiero ardito per mia moglie, lei nemmeno ci ha fatto caso. Oscar è sempre stata molto fredda e distaccata con tutti, ed io certo, non sono stato esonerato da certi suoi atteggiamenti!"

"Ma come, se siete cresciuti come fratelli!"

"Vero, ma a un certo punto della sua vita, ha cambiato atteggiamento anche con me …"

"Si, ricordo che nemmeno ti rivolgeva la parola. Dimmi André, le avevi fatto forse qualcosa?"

"Io .. ecco … no Signore …"

"André, io non conosco nemmeno il motivo per cui ha abbandonato la Guardia Reale!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro?"

"Beh … una volta, esattamente quando caldeggiavo Victor come suo sposo, mi ha confessato di essersi innamorata di un uomo, in seguito ho capito che si trattava dell'amante della Regina. Infatti, decisi di invitarlo alle vostre nostre per dimostrare a quel donnaiolo che mia figlia aveva uno sposo molto più degno di lui!"

" Oh .. Signore io …"

"Cosa c'è André?! Forse mia figlia è stata molestata?"

"No … ecco .. io … Signore …."

Sono davvero imbarazzato ed orgoglioso della fiducia che il generale ripone in me. Fiducia e stima!

"Non fare quella faccia André, se non lo pensassi davvero, non ti avrei scelto come padre dei miei nipoti. E poi, sono soddisfatto di vedere mia figlia tanto felice con te! Però ho da farti un appunto …"

"Appunto?! Quale?"

"André, DEVI lasciarla tranquilla. Oscar DEVE riposare. Tu dimentichi che mia figlia è al quinto mese di gravidanza, ha bisogno di tranquillità.".

Mio suocero mi guarda deciso, un poco male. Ha lo stesso sguardo tagliente di Oscar. Povero me ….. come può pretendere una cosa simile? Io la amo, la desidero, la voglio. E poi, mi piace occuparmi di lei, sentire la sua risata cristallina, vedere le sue gote arrossate. Sentire la sua pelle morbida come la seta, affondare le mani nei suoi capelli indisciplinati, vederli arruffati dopo l'amore. Adoro Oscar, in ogni sfaccettatura: il soldato inflessibile, la donna onesta ed altruista, il comandante rispettoso, la moglie dolce e l'amante appassionata. Amo tutto di lei.

"Ma Signore, anche Marianne e Joséphine sono in attesa di un figlio, e da quanto vedo, loro non hanno alcun problema, anzi, Joséphine, come sappiamo tutti, è molto vivace ..:"

O almeno svolgerebbe volentieri le sue attività coniugali, se solo Charles fosse funzionante!

"André, mia figlia Joséphine è un caso isolato. Lei è … meglio lasciar perdere …. Su figliolo, dammi retta, vedrai, sette mesi passeranno in fretta!"

"Sette mesi?"

" Su caro genero, non mi guardare con aria sconcertata, ma possibile che qui nessuno conoscano un poco di disciplina?!"

"Veramente …"

"Certo! Altri quattro mesi di gestazione e in più i tre imposti della chiesa fanno sette!"

"Signore, a tal proposito ho da chiedervi … voi avete rispettato la regola ecclesiastica?"

""Emm … io … credo di si … non me lo ricordo …. Ma certo André, che domanda!"

Alzo gli occhi, disturbato dal rumore di alcuni zoccoli che si avvicinano rapidi. Vedo un caprone, dal pelo lungo e folto, con due corna tutte attorcigliate e molto lunghe, avvicinarsi rabbioso.

"Signore, fate attenzione ... sta arrivando un caprone!"

"Dove?"

"Dietro di Voi Signore ... spostatevi!"

" NOOOO AHI … OHI ….OHI ….."

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che vedo il generale cadere a terra, colpito nel sedere dalle corna del caprone!

"AHI …. OHI …. Che male!"

Beeee

Muuuu

Il caprone guarda soddisfatto, con gli occhi gialli ridotti a due fessure, il generale riverso a terra, con gli abiti impiastricciati. Sembra quasi che rida di lui.

Poi guarda anche me, ancora seduto sullo sgabello, ma torna dalle sue capre.

"Ohi .. ohi … ci mancava anche questa! …. Ohi … non può essere … ohi …."

Beeee

Mi alzo immediatamente dallo sgabello e mi precipito, aiuto il mio augusto suocero ad sollevarsi e con tono preoccupato dico: "Ehm ... Signore... state bene?"

"Sto benissimo André! Non si vede?! Ahi … Ohi … Faccio da me, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto …" Dico alzandomi da terra, mentre alle mie spalle sento il belare del caprone.

"Guarda come sono ridotto! Ahi … ahi … che male! "

"Signore, fate vedere .."

"Non ci penso nemmeno! Almeno hai finito?!"

" Quasi …"

"Signore, i Vostri pantaloni sono tutti strappati …"

"Ecco, ci mancava solo che tornassi al campo con le coulottes di fuori, maledizione!"

"Generale, sta tornado la pastorella ..:"

"E per chiudere, ci mancava anche lei! André, non voglio che mi veda in mutande, rimani alle mie spalle!"

"Ma Signore, quella donna ha visto tutto!"

"André, poco fa quella donna mi ha chiesto di diventare suo marito, ci manca solo che si metta a fare delle osservazioni sul mio fondoschiena. Coprimi, ti ho detto!"

"Come volete Signore …"

Da lontano sento la voce della pastorella. "Signore, Vi siete fatto male? Sapete Gesuele, il caprone, è il capo braco del suo gregge, forse pensa che molestate le sue capre!"

"Io?! Molestare le capre?! E perché mi guarda così?! Portatelo via!"

Come mi ha chiesto il generale, gli copro le spalle ma la pastorella mi sorpassa e, con modi rudimentali, mi spinge, e dice: "Giovanotto, lasciatemi vedere!"

"Ma .. madame!"

Mi avvicino ancora di più al mio ospite, lo guardo gli dico: " Vedo che Vi ha incornato … mi dispiace! .. Venite con me che Vi medico, sapete, ho un unguento adatto per questo tipo di incidenti!"

"Ehm...no grazie. Non è necessario...provvederò dopo da solo. André ...hai finito?!"

"Si ,ho finito Signore!"

La pastorella continua: " Ma non potete medicarvi da solo, visto dove siete stato colpito. Su venite con me e non fate quella faccia! Io non bado certo al vostro fondoschiena! .. Noi campagnoli siamo abituati ad ogni eventualità."

"No no ... state tranquilla! Ci penserà mio genero! Ecco ... tenete, per il disturbo!"

Prendo il denaro e continuo: " Oh grazie Signore! Mi avete dato una moneta d'oro! Siete un uomo davvero generoso ed io voglio medicarvi. Su venite con me!"

"No no ... vieni André! Andiamo, le mie figlie vogliono il latte, ed una cioccolata!"

"Signore, zoppicate … Voi state male!"

"No no ... argh ... sto benissimo! Andiamo! Uff … Ohi … ohi ... cosa devo fare per il mio François! E bada che sia François! O ti incorno io!"

"Ma Signore, cosa dite! …."

"Dico quello che penso. Ed ora muoviti, andiamo! Ohi ohi ..."

"Signore ma Voi state male …"

"Ho detto che sto benissimo! Ohi …"

La pastorella continua: " Ma davvero volete andare via senza essere soccorso?"

"Si madame! Ohi ohi … che male!"

"Se proprio lo volete! Però io lo avrei fatto senza alcun interesse, non Vi avrei mica costretto al matrimonio dopo avervi guardato il fondoschiena!"

"HO DETTO DI NO! .. ANDIAMO ANDRE'!"

"Sissignore!"

"Non basta quella madame pom pom, adesso ci si mette anche quest'altra squilibrata!.. OHI … OHI …. Signore, fa che torni quanto prima a casa, non ce la faccio davvero più! Ohi Ohi .." dico alzando gli occhi al cielo. Povero me! " Ma dico …. Con tutto il rispetto André ma … quel caprone non poteva incornare te, così magari avresti lasciato un poco tranquilla mia figlia?"

"Ma … cosa!"

"Niente … niente … meglio lasciare questo posto!"

"Su Signore, appoggiatevi a me …"

"Ma per chi mi hai preso André! .. Sono un soldato, non una donnicciola! Anzi, le mie figlie non si farebbero nemmeno aiutare … ahi … ahi … povero me, che situazione! … E adesso come farò a viaggiare?"

"Dovrete viaggiare in carrozza …", e magari dovrete pure utilizzare i famosi dieci cuscini, penso tra me e me. Poveretto, in fondo mi fa pena.

"ODDIO! Con mia figlia NO! Ma che male ho fatto?!"

Vedo allontanarsi gli stranieri, il più maturo dei due zoppica ed ha un bello strappo nei pantaloni. Ad ogni passo lo spacco della giacca di apre e si vedono le coulottes bianche spuntare fuori dai pantaloni. Giosuele è davvero un caprone prepotente! Povero francese!. E' un gran bell'uomo, peccato che non abbia accettato la mia proposta! Pazienza, spero la prossima volta di essere più fortunata!"

"Signore, ce la fate? Avete bisogno di aiuto?"

"NOOO TE L'HO GIA' DETTO! Sto perfettamente! Signore! cos'altro deve ancora succedermi!"

"Un piccolo sforzo e saremo alle carrozze. Spero che nel frattempo abbiano acceso un piccolo fuoco per preparare la cioccolata per Oscar! Sapete che ne è ghiotta … la mia dolcissima Oscar!", sorrido al pensiero di Oscar con in mano una bella tazza di cioccolata fumante ….. magari nella nostra camera …. Uhm ….. so ben io cosa farei con la cioccolata … anzi, cosa abbiamo già fatto! Ih ih ….

"André, hai una faccia strana, si può sapere a cosa stai pensando?"

"Io? … Ecco …", rispondo imbarazzato, davvero non so cosa dire al generale! Mica posso raccontare i giochi licenziosi che mia moglie ed io facciamo! Insomma, un poco di decenza! Che poi, si dice che la cioccolata faccia bene alla pelle, per cui non è solo per …ih ih…scoppio a ridere da solo.

"Umm… a nulla di buono immagino! André, ti ho detto un'infinità di volte: lascia tranquilla mia figlia, CHIARO! … Ohi …. Ahia ….. dannazione che male …."

"Ma Signore, io pensavo che a mia moglie piace il cioccolato …"

" Si si certo. Ed è proprio perché è ghiotta di cioccolata che sono sicuro che sarà un maschio! .. Ahi ahi … che male … Ohh temo che tu abbia ragione: non potrò proprio andare a cavallo! .. Non bastava il livido che mi ritrovo a causa di quella svitata di madame Battista, adesso anche questo! … Essere incornati da un caprone! Che viaggio, che missione da incubo! Dio, ti sei forse dimenticato di me?!"

Vedo arrivare il mio André con un secchio in una mano, sarà colmo di latte, e mio padre che si trascina un poco affaticato, con una mano posta dietro la schiena, come a volersi massaggiare la parte bassa. Ma cosa gli sarà mai capitato? In fondo è solo andato alla ricerca di un poco di latte!

Vedo venirmi incontro Armand, dice: "André, avete trovato il latte? Alain ha già acceso un piccolo fuoco per scaldarlo! Su, dai, vieni qui!"

"Si, abbiamo con noi il latte, però …. Armand ….."

"Dimmi André!" dico avvicinandomi e prendendo il secchio dalle mani di Andrè e porgendolo alle due suore.

"Il generale ha bisogno di essere medicato. Un caprone lo ha incornato e …."

"COME! OHHHH IL MIO AUGUUUSTIN!"

Sentiamo tutti la voce squillante di Madame, mentre la vediamo arrivare di corsa, sollevando un poco le gonne per non inciampare, con la sua capigliatura che ondeggia ad ogni passo affrettato.

"Ah no Madame, per oggi ne ho avuto già abbastanza! Statemi lontano! ALAIN! PREPARAMI DEGLI ABITI PULITI, VELOCE!"

"Si Signore! Ma Generale possibile che debba capitarvene una dopo l'altra?!"

"Zitto! Un buon attendente tace ed esegue! Muoviti! E prendi anche gli unguenti, devo medicarmi il ….. beh …. avrai capito spero! SASSOIN, sei indisciplinato. Mia figlia è troppo permissiva con te, non è così che si manda avanti un reggimento! Ci vuole polso e disciplina per governare i giovani come te dall'animo vivace!

"Sissignore! … " Mi allontano, raggiungo il mio amico e sghignazzando sussurro: " Gerard, il buon vecchio pazzo non ha vita tranquilla: adesso è stato anche incornato! Ih ih …."

"Hai poco da ridere tu, che sei stato incornato da un toro solo qualche mese fa!"

" Ih ih … non me lo ricordare! Sono sicuro che quell'animale mi ha scambiato per sua moglie! Ih ih … E poi, non mi ha incornato, sono fuggito in tempo arrampicandomi sull'albero. Invece il generale ha assaggiato le corna del caprone."

"ALAIN! ALLORA, TI MUOVI?! O DEVO ASPETTARE I TUOI COMODI?!"

"Augustin, ricordati del fioretto, non arrabbiarti così con quel soldato! O Nostro Signore ti darà solo nipoti femmine, e poi non lamentarti con me! Lo sai, io in certe cose ci credo davvero, anche se non indosso più la tonaca!", dico a mio fratello con tono pacato, tranquillo. Il miglior tono da cardinale che ho!

"Ohhh Armand! Sai cosa penso? Che sei un tantino superstizioso … ehmm .. a pensarci bene …. hai ragione, meglio calmarmi! ….. Buon soldato Sassoin, adesso che hai finito di ridere, mi porteresti gentilmente i miei abiti puliti?"

"Signore ….. state bene?!"

"Certo! Dimmi cosa ti fa pensare del contrario?"

"Ecco, siete passato dall'ira alla gentilezza, secondo me il dolore vi impedisce di essere obbiettivo. Comunque, ecco qui i Vostri abiti! Volete sistemarvi nella carrozza per cambiarvi e medicarvi? Così, appena le Signore avranno finito con la merenda, potremo ripartire!"

"SASSOIN! Hai parlato troppo! Dammi i miei abiti e non dire più una sola parola!"

"Sissignore, agli ordini!"

"Bene, così ti voglio! Ricordati che quando saremo a palazzo, questo sarà il tuo nuovo incarico."

"CO .. cosa! Volete dire che sarò il vostro attendente?"

Santo cielo no! L'attendente del vecchio pazzo no! Magari potrei fare l'attendente di Andrè …. Sarebbe molto meglio! Con uno tranquillo come lui, sarebbe una vera pacchia!

"Si, finché non mi sarò congedato, chiaro! Quindi, abituati all'idea fin da adesso!"

"Ma Signore, io preferirei spalare il letame delle Vostre scuderie …"

"Alain, preferisci spalare letame piuttosto che stare al servizio di un generale?! Ma dico, sei per caso impazzito?!"

"Emm … Generale ecco … forse … lo preferirei …"

"Adesso basta! Alain Sassoin, questo non è il momento di parlare del tuo prossimo incarico, vado a cambiarmi!"

Gerard mi si avvicina e sussurra: "Alain, il generale ti si è molto affezionato! Ih ih …"

"Piantala Gerard! Preferisco spalare letame, piuttosto che sopportare il vecchio pazzo! E speriamo che si medichi da solo, io non intendo certo vedere il suo nobile fondoschiena!"

"Ih ih ih … Alain, la vedo davvero dura! Ih ih ih …"

"Non ridere imbecille!"

Mentre il generale si allontana, si volta e continua: "Sassoin, se non lo hai ancora capito, sono stato incornato da un caprone, nel posto dove mi siedo, quindi dovrai medicami. Purtroppo non ci sono alternative!"

Sento la voce insopportabile di madame Battista alle mie spalle, mi dice: "Geneeeerale, vi aiuto io …. su salite in carrozza che vi spalmo l'unguento."

"No, Voi proprio no!"

"André ….. prevedo altre urla. Però mi dispiace per mio padre, in fondo si è infortunato per procurarci il latte", sussurro all'orecchio del mio André mentre stringo tra le mani la mia tazza di cioccolata fumante. "E …. grazie anche a te per il latte! Io … ti amo André …" dico le ultime due parole in un soffio, con voce bassa e calda.

Accarezzo le mani di mia moglie e mormoro: " Grazie amore mio per amarmi!"

Joséphine è di fronte a noi, finisce di sorseggiare i suo latte, ci passa davanti e raggiungendo mio padre insieme a Marianne ribatte:" Ahhh beati voi! … Marianne meglio aiutare il nostro sfortunato padre a liberarsi dalle grinfie di quella esaltata di madame pom pom."

"Andrè, ma mi spieghi come ha fatto un caprone ad incornare mio padre?!"

"Lascia stare Oscar … meglio andare oltre. Piuttosto, tuo padre avrà bisogno di aiuto per la medicazione, e non mi pare che Alain, seppure promosso ad attendente, intenda provvedere!"

"Andrè …. temo che toccherà a te aiutarlo!"

" Già, lo penso anch'io! Vado a vedere!", poso un bacio leggero sulle dita della mia amata e vado dal mio caro suocero.

Mi avvicino alla carrozza con le insegne dei Jarjayes, vedo il Generale strappare di mano i suoi abiti puliti ad Alain, prendere un flacone dalle mani di Armand e salire deciso.

"Visto che nessuno di Voi vuole aiutarmi, farò da solo! Ma sappiate che me ne ricorderò!"

"Geneeerale ma se Vi ho appena detto che vi aiuto ioooo …".

Sento la voce stridula e cinguettante di madame, davvero non riesco a sopportarla, lei e quelle bestiacce che le stanno girando attorno alle gonne! Tutte pelose ed insignificanti. Che poi, con quelle manacce sudice ha toccato i suoi animali…..che orrore! Lei ora vorrebbe toccare la mia pelle delicata!

"NOOOO! Madame Battista, non ho bisogno di Voi! E poi, forse non avete capito dove sono stato colpito?"

"Certo che si, ma io non mi impressiono di certo. Saprò come curarvi …"

"Non ho parole, madame! E adesso lasciatemi andare, non ho tempo da perdere! Ohi .. ohi …"

"Un momento Signore, Vi aiuterò io!"

"Davvero André?! Tu si che sei un buon genero! Vieni, entra con me, grazie figliolo!"

Certo che l'ho allevato proprio bene, compito, tranquillo, servizievole ed a modo. Perfetto direi! Spero che mi dia un bel nipotino!

Entriamo nella carrozza, tolgo gli abiti sporchi e laceri, passo il medicinale e le pezze ad André e mi piego un poco per permettergli di disinfettare la parte dolente.

Sono con le mie sorelle, Oscar e Marianne, dico loro: "E' già da un poco che nostro padre e André sono in carrozza, non facciamo che sentire le lamentele provenire dall'interno …"

Marianne, con aria afflitta, sussurra: " Nostro padre soffre per la medicazione. Ma come avrà mai fatto a ridursi così?"

Oscar ribatte: " Ma non lo hai sentito Marianne?! E' stato incornato da un caprone. Povero padre! E pensare che tutto questo è successo per procurarsi del latte per noi!"

Joséphine mormora: "Ehi sorelle guardate là! Quella è madame Battista! Guardate che aria furtiva che ha. Sono sicura che vuole spiare all'interno della carrozza …"

Oscar ribatte: "Ne sono sicura anch'io Joséphine! A quanto pare quella pazza non si è ancora rassegnata a conquistare nostro padre, ma adesso le faccio federe io!" Dico sguainando la spada.

Marianne mi prende per il braccio e mi dice: "Cosa ti passa per la testa? Si può sapere cosa fai?"

"Non lo vedi?! Voglio che capisca una volta per tutte che deve stare alla larga da nostro padre!", rispondo decisa, con un sorriso ambiguo.

"Oscar …", rispondo scuotendo la testa. Mia sorella è davvero incorreggibile! Quando non sa come risolvere un problema, lei sguaina la spada! Certo che nostro padre ha fatto un vero disastro con lei.

Joséphine ribatte divertita: "Lasciala fare Marianne, dopo tutto è un diversivo, visto che non abbiamo alcun altro divertimento!"

"Joséphine come puoi dire una cosa simile!"

"Sccc.. vediamo cosa succede!"

Vedo Madame Giovanna Battista avvicinarsi con aria circospetta alla carrozza, seguita da quella svaporata della sua cameriera. Mi avvicino a loro leggera e silenziosa, agile come un felino, con la spada in mano.

"Armaaaamdina, senti il mio povero Augustin come sta soffrendo?! Oh povero caro!"

"Padrona, cosa avete intenzione di fare?"

"Ma di entrare ed aiutarlo! Di sicuro il genero non ha la mia mano leggera! AAAAAAHHHH Pooooverooo caaaaaro!"

"Noooo Padrona, meglio rimanere qui. Madame soldato potrebbe scoprirvi e adirarsi, lei è così violenta ... mi fa paura ..."

"Ma nooooo, Armandiiiiina! Cooosaaa dici?! Leeeiiii è gelosa del marito, mica del padre! Su su … poooche storieee ed aiutami a sbirciare all'interno!"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che sento qualcosa di freddo a fianco della mia gola … gulp…

"Non osate! Altrimenti vi trapasso con la mia lama!"

Sono sulle punte dei miei piedini, in un equilibrio precario, quando sento la voce di madame Oscar.

"Ma...Madame Oscar …. maaaaa ehm ….."

" Io in persona Madame! Allora?! Avete deciso il Vostro trapasso? SU AVANTI, RISPONDETE!"

"O …. ehm ….. Maaadammmeeee ….. maaa io voleeevo solo aiutare AAAuuuuugustiiiin! Povero caaro, non lo sentite lamentarsi? Temo che Vostro maaarito abbia la mano pesante!"

"Vi assicuro ... per esperienza, che MIO marito ha la mano leggerissima! Voi invece, volete davvero che questo sia il vostro ULTIMO giorno?"

"Oooh, eehm …. no no …. certo che no! Però Voi, maaadame, dovreste calmarvi un poco! Siete troppo nervosaaa!"

" Ah ah ah ... Allora non mi conoscete! Io sono MOLTO ma MOLTO calma Madame! Voi invece, avete davvero deciso di sfidarmi!"

"Iiii io?! No no ….. vado ….. ehm … a... se …. ecco …. chiedessimo a Vostro padre?!"

La punta della mia spada continua a spingersi sul fianco di madame e digrigno: "Sentiamo, cosa vorreste chiedergli?"

"Ecco …. se gli seeerve aiutooo, ovvio! Anzi … AUUUGUSTIIIN! VOLETE AIUUUUTOOO?!"

André continua a spalmare l'unguento, quanto all'improvviso sento la voce di madame Battista.

" André hai sentito?! Ma è quella pom pom! Oh Santo cielo, non ne posso davvero più! Signore aiutami a liberarmi da questa pazza!"

"State fermo Signore, o rischio di farvi male! Certo che quel caprone ha colpito secco ….. ecco, ho fatto! Ora potete rivestirvi!"

Mi sollevo lentamente i pantaloni e borbotto: "Ohi ohi ... che male! Ahi ... André ci mancava che quella rompiscatole mi infastidisse in un momento simile! Giuro che non ce la faccio davvero più!"

"Signore, credo che si sia occupata Oscar di Madame … ih ih!"

"Tu credi André?!"

"Ne sono certo! Comunque Signore, se siete pronto, andiamo a vedere!"

"Ehmm .. si ... però io non posso camminare veloce. Aspetta André ...più di così non posso!"

Apro lo sportello, scendo e porgo il braccio al generale, "Ecco Signore, appoggiatevi a me!"

"Grazie figliolo!"

"Lo faccio con piacere generale."  
"André, sei proprio un bravo ragazzo …. Se solo lasciassi un poco tranquilla mia figlia saresti perfetto! Ecco …. Dovresti fare come Charles, smettere di funzionare!"  
"Ma signore …"

" Zitto André! So bene ciò che dico! Magari tra gli intrugli di Armand c'è qualcosa per renderti inoffensivo!"

"Inoffensivo?!"

"Si inoffensivo! Tu dimentichi che mia figlia ha bisogno di riposare!"

"Generale, vi prometto che non appena saremo alla locanda, la lascerò tranquilla!"

"Benissimo, è ciò che volevo sentire! Su forza, andiamo!"

Scendiamo dalla carrozza e vediamo Oscar con la spada sguainata, puntata verso madame Giovanna Battista.

"Signore, è come pensavo, guardate !", dico indicando mia moglie che si occupa di madame, a modo suo, ma se ne sta occupando! Certo che Oscar, quando non sa come fare, utilizza la tecnica del soldato!

"Non è possibile! Quando avremo un poco di pace! André va da mia figlia, impediscile di commettere qualche pazzia!"

La punta della mia spada preme sul fianco di madame Battista, vedo Elena seguita da Girodelle correre nella nostra direzione, e con aria spaventata mi supplica: "Oscar, Vi prego non fatelo!"

"Elena, vostra zia non ha ancora inteso che mio padre è un uomo sposato, felicemente sposato!"

"Avete ragione Oscar ma vi prego, non fatelo!"

Victor interviene: "Comandante, sono sicuro che madame Battista ha inteso perfettamente che il generale ha moglie, non è vero madame?"

"Ssssi .. però …. Madame soldato Vi prego, così mi fate male! Non era mia intenzione sedurre vostro padre!"

"Ne siete davvero sicura madame?!"

Spingo un poco la lama della spada nel vestito di madame, taglio un pezzetto delle stoffe della gonna voluminosa.

"Ma cosa fate! Mi avete tagliato i vestiti! NOOOO …"

"Si invece! C'è talmente tanta stoffa che potrei farmi cucire diversi completi maschili!"

"Ma cosa dite! Ahhh … il mio povero vestito! E pensare che l'avevo messo per il mio …"

"Per mio padre, non è vero?"

"Ecco … e anche se fosse?! Sono cose mie!"

"Brutta sfacciata, adesso vi faccio vedere io!" , dico mentre le taglio un altro pezzo di stoffa.

"NOOOO … AHHHHH … il mio vestito!"

Vedo André e mio padre avvicinarsi, con tono allarmato domanda: "Oscar, cosa succede?!"

"Cosa volete che succeda Padre! Siamo alle solite: madame Battista bramava per poter prendere il posto di mio marito."

"Cosa?! Madame! Forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro?! STATEMI ALLA LARGA!"

Rimango sconvolta dall'atteggiamento del mio Augustin, lo guardo dritto negli occhi, scoppio a piangere e poi scappo via. " AUGUUUUSTINNN AHHHH... BOUUUUUU ... COME SONO SFORTUNATA! AHHHH ..."

Mi avvicino a mia moglie e con tono suadente, cerco di tranquillizzarla: "Oscar, per favore, rinfodera la spada. Come vedi abbiamo finito. Ti prego amore mio ….."

"André questa situazione comincia davvero a stancarmi, non ne posso più! Qui serve una soluzione definitiva! Oppure risolvo io …. Con l'aiuto della mia spada ovviamente!

"Lo so, però non voglio che ti agiti così. Vieni …. E poi, lascia perdere la spada, non serve a nulla! Madame Battista deve capire in un altro modo… "

"Come sentiamo! Rubando il marito a mia madre?!"

"Al generale interessa solamente madame Marguerite, lo sappiamo tutti, lo sa anche madame Battista, altrimenti non sarebbe fuori di testa!"

"André, detesto che mi tratti come se fossi una sprovveduta. Queste due donne sono cocciute ma non hanno ancora capito con chi hanno a che fare?! .. Padre, esigo che le abbandoniate qui, tra i boschi, che se la sbrighino loro per tornare indietro!

"O … Oscar, lo sai che lo farei volentieri, ma pensa a come ci resterebbe male madamigella Elena!"

Elena tra i singhiozzi sussurra: "Vi prego Oscar, avete ragione ma … io non ho alcuna colpa! Bouuu …. Sing …"

Vedo la mia fidanzata scoppiare in lacrime e scappare via, prima di raggiungerla, dico: " Comandante, vi prego, ormai mancano tre settimane al nostro rientro, portate pazienza!"

"Girodelle, la mia pazienza è arrivata al limite della sopportazione!"

"Avete ragione Comandante, però la mia fidanza non ha alcuna colpa se sua zia si comporta in questo modo ed io non voglio vederla piangere per colpa sua!" Dico mentre la raggiungo. " ELENA ASPETTATE …."

Mio padre continua: "Oscar, abbi un poco di riguardo per la contessina."

" Padre, mi sono contenuta proprio per riguardo ad Elena ma adesso, basta!"

"Calmati per favore, non fa bene alla creatura che porti in grembo", dico avvicinandomi a mia figlia.

"Padre, non sopporto che mi trattiate con sufficienza! Quante volte devo ripetere a tutti voi che mi sento benissimo?!"

All'improvviso sento uno strano movimento nel mio ventre, sussulto, mi porto la mano ul ventre, sussurro: " André ... si è mosso! Si sta muovendo ancora!", dico sorridendo, dopo avere rinfoderato la spada. Che bella sensazione!

"Dici davvero Oscar?!", la vedo sorridere felice, un poco più tranquilla. Basta davvero poco per farla agitare, ma altrettanto poco per vederla sorridere. E poi è così bella!

"Si André …. il nostro bambino si muove!"

"Oscar!", corro al suo fianco, poso una mano sulla sua mentre con l'altra la cingo in un dolce abbraccio. "Fammi sentire! Si sarà agitato!"

" Tu ... tu credi André?"

"Si Oscar, credo che senta ciò che senti tu …. vieni, dai, andiamo"

Vedo André posare il braccio su mia figlia, si allontanano abbracciati, sussurro: "Si, andate, andate! E voi madame Battista, quando vi metterete in testa che dovete lasciarmi in pace?"

"Geeeneeraaale! Solo dopo che Vi avrò ….. assaggiato!" rispondo sorridendo al generale.

"Voi siete PAZZA! Temo che mia figlia abbia ragione: sarebbe meglio lasciarvi in questa boscaglia!"

" Ma cosa dite! Abbandonarmi qui da sola?"

"Ih ih … Non da sola ma con le vostre bestiacce pelose e con la vostra cameriera. Adesso salite sulla vostra carrozza e SPARITE!"

"OHHHH … NOOO … sniff … che peccato!" , dico mentre mi allontano dal mio Augustin.

Finalmente vedo andare via quella rompiscatole. Faccio un bel respiro, mi guardo attorno, con sguardo amorevole e deciso. Ho proprio una bella famiglia, unita, socievole ed altruista. Sono davvero fiero delle mie figlie. Sono tutte donne oneste, cresciute con sani valori morali.

"Bene, è ora di riprendere il nostro viaggio! Forza tutti in sella od in carrozza, dobbiamo arrivare al prossimo paese per cercare una locanda!", dico deciso squadrando la mia truppa.

Riccardo ribatte: " Generale, il maggiore Girodelle è corso dietro alla sua fidanzata per consolarla e non sono ancora tornati, dobbiamo aspettarli!"

"Santa pazienza! Armand, si può sapere perché mi guardi in questo modo?!"

"Augustin, sono sicuro che di questo passo, prima o poi ti verrà un malore, calmati!"

"Armand, come posso calmarmi! Ma lo vedi cosa succede?! … Ahiii … cielo che male!"

"Uhmm … Stavolta ti è andata davvero male: incornato da un caprone! … Comunque vedrai che l'unguento che ti ho dato ti allevierà il dolore."

"Lo spero, perché sono sicuro che non potrò nemmeno affrontare il viaggio in carrozza, povero me! … Ahiii …."

Sussurro al mio amico:" Gerard, chissà cos'altro accadrà?! Ormai non mi meraviglio più di nulla!"

"Già …. muoviamoci od il generale, o il comandante, potrebbero mettersi ad urlare!"

" Oh no ti prego! Sono stanco di ascoltare le loro grida. Non so chi ha più voce: se il diavolo biondo o il vecchio pazzo! Ih ih ... Meglio rimetterci in marcia amico mio!"

"Mancano ancora il maggiore e la contessa dobbiamo aspettarli …"

"Gerard, la nostra è davvero una gabbia di matti!"

Elena si è allontanata di cosa, è in lacrime, la raggiungo tra la boscaglia, le dico: "Aspettate Elena, non serve a nulla piangere!"

Mi porto le mani sul viso e, tra le lacrime, singhiozzo: "Victor, non ne posso più … mi vergogno per come si comporta mia zia! Io non sapevo che fosse una donna tanto sfrontata e pensare che mio padre non sa nemmeno che sua sorella è … è …. Oh che vergogna!"

A piccoli pass, mi avvicino alla mia fidanzata e, con tono calmo e tranquillo, le dico: " Su Elena, non è il caso che piangiate, non è certo colpa vostra e poi, in tutte le famiglie abbiamo parenti particolari! …"

"Lo pensate davvero Victor oppure lo dite solo per consolarmi?"

"No Elena, non lo dico per consolarvi, sono sincero. Sapete, un tempo mia sorella prediligeva gli uomini di ceto inferiore anziché un gentiluomo, mio padre ha dovuto imporsi affinché mia sorella sposasse un uomo del suo stesso rango …"

"Victor, per voi è così importante l'appartenenza della classe sociale?"

"Beh …. Ecco … io … non lo so, credo che quando un uomo si innamora non esiste frontiera che tenga …"

Mi avvicino ancora a Elena, tiro fuori il fazzoletto dalla tasca, glielo porgo e sussurro tranquillo: "Tenete, asciugatevi il viso. Elena, siete davvero bellissima!"

"Non credo Victor, in questo momento credo di essere orribile!"

Accarezzo il viso della mia fidanzata, sussurro: "Invece la vostra bellezza mi inebria ….. voi mi piacete tanto Elena …"

Sento il tocco leggero delle sue mani, tremo, sussurro: "Victor, voi mi amate?"

Le parole di Elena mi confondono, non rispondo, sono confuso, non capisco più nulla. Mi avvicino sempre di più al suo viso, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue, la sento tremare, la bacio. Il suo è un bacio timido, inesperto ma io faccio mie le sue labbra, fino a diventare un bacio lungo e appassionato …

"Generale dobbiamo partire …"

"Sassoin, non possiamo, mancano Victor e la contessina."

"Ih ih .. Signore, vedrete che non ci metteranno molto! Ih ih …"

"Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?!"

"Nulla! Ma vedrete che saranno qui tra non molto: il tempo di un bacio di consolazione!"

"Alain Sassoin, tra te e mia figlia, mi farete impazzire!"

"Suvvia Generale, forse non siete stato giovane anche voi? Avete forse dimenticato di quando eravate fidanzato con madame Marguerite? Ih ih …"

"Sassoin la questione non ti riguarda! Maledizione, non posso nemmeno camminare altrimenti sarei andato a cercarli! Soldato Sassoin, sei davvero impossibile, e secondo mia figlia tu saresti uno dei migliori elementi della sua compagnia?!

"Modestamente signore! Ih ih …"

" Siamo davvero messi bene!

"Ih ih … grazie signore! … Riguardo ai fidanzatini, vedrete che tra non molto saranno qui! Ih ih …"

"Elena dobbiamo andare, ci stanno aspettando!"

"Si … si .. Victor …. Ecco … io credo di essere rossa in viso e non vorrei che se ne accorgessero."

"Su … non preoccupatevi di questo e poi .. siete bellissima così!"

"Grazie Victor, siete davvero un uomo molto comprensivo!"

"Eccoli Generale, cosa Vi dicevo?! I due fidanzatini stanno tornado! Ih ih … Però quanto mi manca mia moglie!"

"Sassoin, mi bastano le lamentele di Joséphine, mi rifiuto ascoltare anche te! Su mattiamoci in marcia!"

"Oscar, vieni, sali in carrozza!", dico con sguardo dolce e supplichevole

" In carrozza? Ah già .. ormai non posso più andare a cavallo! Spero solo che, quanto prima, tutto ritorni come un tempo!"

"Dai Oscar, porta pazienza ancora qualche mese! Io resterò a cassetta, così staremo comunque vicini, va bene?"

"E va bene André! Tanto non ho alternative! .. Però, sarebbe davvero bello abbandonare quelle due! Sai che pace?! Ih ih ..."

Guardo mia moglie, ha lo stesso sguardo di quando da bambina programmava qualche scherzo, il rospo nel cappello del precettore, i furti di biscotti, le lucertole messe nei lavatoi per il gusto di sentire le urla delle donne! Era una vera peste … ed ero quello che ne faceva le spese, tanto non potevano di certo punire il "Signorino Oscar"!

"Si …. hai ragione. Vorrei anche io liberarmi di loro, soprattutto di Armandina! Ma pazienza Oscar ….."

Viaggiamo ormai da ore. Madame Battista ed io siamo in carrozza. Mizzi è un braccio a madame mentre Miki è con me, sta sonnecchiando, l'accarezzo e dico: "Madame, però avete notato che tra i prigionieri c'è un uomo attraente?"

"Quale Armandina? Sai, io non ho occhi che per Augustiiin!", rispondo lisciandomi le pieghe della gonna.

" Quello ... con i capelli e la carnagione scura ..."

"Uhm ….. no …. non l'ho notato! Ma dimmi, hai deciso di rinunciare al capitano Grandièr?"

" Oh Madame! Dio sa quanto lo desidero, purtroppo ha una moglie che è peggio di un segugio! Certo se avessi la possibilità passerei volentieri con lui una notte di fuoco ma, in mancanza d'altro, dovrò pure guardarmi intorno. Credo che lo dobbiate fare anche Voi Madame!"

"Io, al tuo posto, non desisterei così facilmente! Vedi cara, Madame soldato è al quinto mese di gravidanza …. a breve verrà senza dubbio meno ai suoi doveri coniugali, ed il marito cercherà conforto altrove! E tu, sarai lì, pronta ad accoglierlo!", sorrido del mio piano!

" Voi dite Madame?! Magari il bellissimo moro mi concederà una notte, non dico d'amore, ma fuoco, di sfrenata passione! Oh che bello, come lo desidero! Ih ih ... Voi davvero mi consigliate di pazientare? .. Però Madame, io desidero avere un uomo accanto per soddisfarmi ogni qualvolta che lo desidero. Invece con André non è possibile! Ahimè.. perché non l'ho conosciuto prima io di madame soldato?!"

"Mia cara, da quello che ho compreso, quei due sono cresciuti praticamente assieme! Ma sono certa che prima o poi si stancherà della moglie! Come può trovare gradevole quella donna così ….. particolare! Si stuferà, vedrai! E poi, da che mondo è mondo, tutti gli uomini cercano ristoro dalle cameriere!"

"Spero che abbiate ragione Madame!"

Sono in carrozza con mio padre e le mie sorelle, seduta di fianco al mio augusto genitore.

"Padre, state comodo? Volete un altro cuscino per … ehm ….. la Vostra parte ferita?"

"Oh Oscar, tanto sarebbe tutto inutile. Non riesco a star seduto in nessun modo! Ma dico, dovevo imbattermi in quel caprone che era il capo mandria?! Tutte debbono capitarmi!"

"Padre …. mi dispiace. In fondo è accaduto per procurare il latte per noi ….." abbasso un poco lo sguardo, io mi sento in parte responsabile per quanto accaduto. In fondo, molto in fondo, nostro padre è premuroso con noi. Tutto sommato, è un buon padre, un poco ossessivo, forse.

"Oscar non devi sentirti in colpa. Quando le cose debbono accadere, non c'è verso di evitarlo. Marianne cara come ti senti?"

"Abbastanza bene Padre, grazie! Sono solo un poco stanca, ma è normale nelle mie condizioni!"

"Infatti, ti sono venute le occhiaie. Ma vedrai, non appena alloggeremo in una locanda, potrai riposare e recupererai il tuo aspetto migliore! .. E tu Joséphine, come ti senti?"

"Padre, sniff …. come volete che mi senta? Io ho le mie necessità, lo sapete bene! E con la gravidanza ….. argh ….. se Charles non si rimette a funzionare …. lui e la sua marmotta …. ma sapete cosa è venuto a dirmi?!"

"A sentire il tono della tua voce, nulla di buono!"

"Infatti! Mi ha detto che se voglio fare come sua sorella, e consolarmi con un bell'attendente, devo solo avere l'accortezza di avvisarlo e lui capirà! Padre, è impazzito! Io voglio lui! Solo lui! Oh ….. non ce la faccio più Snifff…"

" Non è possibile! Joséphine hai perfettamente ragione: Charles è impazzito! Nella mia famiglia non ci sono donne fedifraghe, ma mogli fedeli ai loro mariti! Appena avrò l'occasione, scambierò qualche parola con lui! Pazzesco! Possibile che anche lui debba darmi pensiero?!"

"Grazie Padre! Sniff …."

_**Prima di portare la truppa nelle cantine di Cherasco**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, hai letto la correzione che ho fatto al capitolo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo che si …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Hai letto ciò che ho aggiunto?"

_**Terry: **_"Si."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ti piace?"

_**Terry: **_"Sii! Mi è piaciuto tantissimo! Ma lo sai, voglio trasformare tutto in dialogo, non ti arrabbi vero?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sei impossibile!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma dai!

_**Aizram:**_ "Si si si .."

_**Terry: **_"In compenso riceviamo tanti complimenti e poi, l'ultimo capitolo ha ricevuto ben ottantadue mi piace e abbiamo pubblicato solo Venerdì!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Giuro che alla prima occasione farò fare un pensiero sconcio a Oscar, voglio vedere se lo trasformi…."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ridi, ridi ormai la mia è una sfida: scrivere dei pensieri che tu non possa trasformare!"

_**Generale: **_"COSA VOLETE FARE VOI?! ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"No Augustin cosa fai con quell'ombrello?"

_**Generale: **_"NON LO VEDI MARGUERITE, VOGLIO DARE UNA LEZIONE A MADAMIGELLA AIZRAM!"

_**Terry: **_"Bravo Generale, picchiatela! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ma sei impazzito! Le donne non si sfiorano nemmeno co un fiore!"

_**Generale: **_"Sccc …. Marguerite, ma non è certo mia intenzione fare una cosa simile, voglio solo spaventarla. E poi, una piccola vendetta mi sarà concessa, dopo lo scivolone nel fango e l'incornamento del caprone! Marguerite è stata un'idea di madamigella Arpia se sono stato incornato: lei era in vacanza ad Oulx, è andata a vedere una fiera, ha visto degli animali al pascolo e le è venuta la brillante idea di farmi incornare dal caprone. Naturalmente questa idea folle l'ha immediatamente suggerita a quell'altra Arpia che entusiasta l'ha appoggiata. Capisci adesso perché sono arrabbiato?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro non posso darti torto ma tu non puoi rincorrerla con l'ombrello, tutti penseranno che sei un uomo violento, e non è così."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … ma no cara, il nostro è un gioco, uno scherzo, nient'altro. Voglio solo divertirmi un poco."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, il generale sembra fuori di se, cosa facciamo?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Aspetta che apro il dropbox e lo portiamo in una cantina di Cherasco a ubriacarsi, e poi lo sai che tutti ci aspettano per festeggiare il compleanno di Perla."

_**Terry: **_"Si, si , meglio affrettarci a traslocare da questo posto, la nostra creatura sta arrivando …"

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA ARPIA!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ditemi Signore …."

_**Generale: **_"E così, volete mettere a nudo i pensieri di mia figlia?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale, lo faccio solo per assicurarmi che la mia complice non abbia la sfrontatezza di trasformarli in parole. Voi lo sapete che tutto ciò che io scrivo lei lo trasforma in dialogo!"

_**Generale: **_"Prendetevela con lei non con mia figlia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "sapete, credo che madame abbia certi pensieri …. come dire …. arditi, che non osa …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non osare dire altro, e apri quel file, PRESTO!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih … hai paura del generale, vero?"

_**Terry: **_"Sbrigati! Sta arrivando!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sono pronta, tieniti forte! GENERALE SI PARTE!"

_**Generale: **_"PER DOVE, DANNATE ARPIE?"

_**Aizram:**_ "RICORDATE? DOVETE TUTTI UBRIACARVI! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOOO …"

_**Aizram:**_ "SIIIIII ….."

_**19 Ottobre, cantina di Cherasco**_

_**Generale: **_" Marguerite, dove siamo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma non le hai sentite le Autrici prima? Siamo in una cantina di Cherasco …."

_**Tutti: **_"BENVENUTO GENERALE!"

_**Generale: **_"Siete tutti qui! Tutta la mia famiglia e le donzelle che leggono le mie disavventure!"

_**Lettrici: **_"Siiii siamo qui Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Perla, anche voi, quale onore! E' da tempo che non vi fate vedere!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale, avete ragione e mi scuso, è solo che sono stata impegnata con i miei studi sapete, quest'anno mi sono diplomata…"

_**Generale: **_"Si ricordo, ma ditemi vedo che siete vestita a festa, forse è un'occasione particolare?"

_**Perla: **_"Certo, oggi è il mio compleanno …."

_**Generale: **_"Auguri madamigella!"

_**Tutti: **_"AUGURI PERLA!"

_**Aizram: **_" Buon compleanno Perla!"

_**Terry: **_"Con l'augurio che tutti i tuoi sogni si avverino!"

_**Perla: **_" Marò Grazie amiche! Grazie a tutti voi del cast di "Avventura", sono davvero commossa! … Generale, ho chiesto alle Autrici di poter festeggiare il mio compleanno nel siparietto."

_**Generale: **_"Mi pare il minimo madamigella, ma non approfittate del fatto che festeggiate il compleanno, per farmi domande sconce, visto che le Arpie hanno deciso che noi di "Avventura" dobbiamo ubriacarci. Non vorrei che mi metteste in imbarazzo!"

_**Perla: **_"Non è mia intenzione Generale, non faccio domanda sconce."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madamigella, almeno da voi mi sono salvato, spero!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale ve le faccio io!"

_**Generale: **_"No! Marguerite hai sentito?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si caro, ho sentito, coraggio adesso pensiamo alla festa della donzella."

_**Generale: **_"Si .. certo! …. Emm .. madamigella Perla, visto che siete la festeggiata, spero che abbiate portato del buon vino, il migliore delle vostre cantine. Non vorrei che fosse scadente e mi ubriacassi più di quanto non lo sarò già. Ovviamente per mano delle Arpie!"

_**Perla: **_"Tranquillo Generale, ho portato del Prosecco. Proviene dall'azienda vinicola da cui ci forniamo ogni estate io e papà quando andiamo a Bibione in vacanza."

_**Generale: **_"Bene madamigella!"

_**Marzia:**_ "Perla, il generale vuole una fetta di torta."

_**Perla: **_"Accontentato, ma ad una condizione: Precedenza ad Anna, Oscar, Joséphine e Marianne che sono in dolce attesa ed è giusto che, i piccoli vengano coccolati, dopo ci siete voi, Generale."

_**Generale: "**_Madamigella, tagliate voi le fette!"

_**Perla: **_"Certo! .. Allora, cinque belle grandi per le donne incinte e il generale!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, il prosecco mi fa girare la testa …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, ti … ti … prego non bere più .. ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"André .. ma anche tu sei ubriaco … ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, non sono più lucido …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non esagerare lo sai che c'è ancora un altro compleanno da festeggiare, quindi devono bere ancora!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si lo so Terry, ma adesso cominciamo a stordirli, poi diamo loro il colpo di grazia. "

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Charles ha tua marmotta è sempre in letargo? Sing … sing … ih ih ih …"

_**Charles: **_"Tesoro … ih ih .. temo che di questo passo, dormirà fino a che, non saremo rientrati a palazzo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard …. Credo di avere bevuto molto, mi gira la testa …"

_**Gerard: **_"Anch'io Alain! … Sono poco lucido …. Alizèe … dammi un bacio …"

_**Alain: **_"Qui davanti a tutti Gerard?"

_**Gerard: **_"Sing .. ma io non vedo nessuno! Ih ih …"

_**Marianne: **_"Louis, temo di commettere qualche sciocchezza, non sono sobria. Ti prego impedisci di fare stupidaggini!"

_**Louis: **_"Tranquilla Marianne, tanto anch'io sono ubriaco! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, sei bellissima, però ti vedo doppio, forse hai una gemella?"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, mi sento confusa, e tu sei strano. Ti prego se dovessero fare delle strane domande, non rispondere…"

_**Armand: **_"Ci proverò cara, ma non sono padrone di me …"

_**Carlo: **_"Padre, come ha fatto ad entrare mio fratello nella pancia di mia madre?"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih …. Sentito cardinale? Su rispondi a tuo figlio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, anche tu sei ubriaco?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, ed è opera delle Arpie! Ih ih … Cosa c'è Armand, non rispondi a tuo figlio?"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, io … sono ubriaco e quindi non rispondo! Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Se volete zio, lo faccio io …"

_**Armand: **_"Ih ih .. Joséphine, magari ci fai un bel disegnino! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non glielo permettere .."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry tranquilla, qui decidiamo noi cosa devono dire i nostri amici! Ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Senti perché adesso non facciamo un bel salto temporale? Portaci tutti a Mercoledì 23 .. Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Siii grazie Terry, riapro il dropbox : altra festa di compleanno e altro vino, così nessuno più si salva! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"E vaiiiii ….."

_**Mercoledì 23 Ottobre **_

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih .. Arpie, sono cosciente di essere ubriaco … però … ho l'impressione di trovarmi in un'altra cantina …"

_**Aizram: **_"Sissignore! Ci troviamo in una cantina di Barolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih …. Temo che qui le ubriache siano le Arpie, Marguerite! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_ "Niente affatto Generale, siamo qui per festeggiare …. Il compleanno di … TANTI AUGURI AIZRAM!"

_**Generale: **_"Sing ….. è il compleanno di madamigella Arpia …"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Non c'è dubbio, siete davvero ubriaco! Amiche lettrici, CAST DI "Avventura," su forza, facciamo i nostri auguri alla nostra Autrice!"

_**Tutti: **_"TANTI AUGURI AIZRAM!"

_**Generale: **_"SING …. SING … tanti auguri bellissima Arpia! Ih ih …. Marguerite, se dico stupidaggini, ti prego fermami …"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchio scimunito, ma tu le stupidaggini le dici sempre, anche da sobrio!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi adoro gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"COSA! Ehi, ma sei davvero ubriaco!"

_**Generale: **_"Io ubriaco?! Voi piuttosto … siete bellissima! Sassoin!"

_**Alain: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale: **_"Guarda quanto è bella madamigella rinsecchita … ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Vero Signore, è bellissima!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi Alain, lo dici perché lo pensi davvero o perché sei ubriaco?"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah … credo per tutti e due i motivi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, su spegni le candeline, così apri lo spumante che hai portato e completiamo l'opera! Ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Perfetto Terry!"

_**Terry: **_"Avanti … uno … due … e … tre …. Via!"

_**Tutti: **_"TANTI AUGURI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie!"

_**Terry: **_"Su … su … amici di "Avventura", bevete … bevete …"

_**Falco: **_"Riccardo, il vecchio scimunito ha ragione quando chiama "Arpie" le Autrici: io non capisco più nulla!"

_**Riccardo: **_"Falco, sono stordito ….. VOGLIO MIA MOGLIE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Riccardo.. ma tua moglie non è in procinto di partorire?"

_**Riccardo: **_"…. Sssi … credo ….. Madame Joséphine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Quindi ci puoi fare ben poco .. ih ih …"

_**Riccardo: **_"ih ih …. Madame Joséphine siete davvero tremenda! Ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non credi che siano ubriachi abbastanza?"

_**Aizram: **_"Umm … si .. può andare…"

_**Terry: **_"Che ne diresti di cominciare a far parlare le nostre lettrici?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo, e poi tocca noi! Ih ih … almeno una domanda a ciascuno di loro la faremo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Avanti Simona, comincia tu…."

_**Simona:**_ " Grazie! Generaleeeeeeeee ma di nuovo nel fango siete finito? Povero, succedono tutte a Voi! E che prontezza madame pom pom, non perde certo occasione …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHH che peccato! Auguuustinn volevo rotolarmi con te nel fango e fare anche altro! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah ah … noooo Madame pom pom , non sarebbe stato possibile … ah ah ah … c'era mia figlia Oscar pronta a sguainare la spada! Ah ah ah …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auguuuustin, se non fosse stato per tua figlia, sarei stata vostra?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah …. Impossibile madame, la mia marmotta funziona soltanto con Marguerite! Ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNN ma cosa dici! Ne riparleremo non appena saremo lucidi!"

_**Generale: **_"Si può sapere cosa ho detto di strano moglie mia? … Lo sai che la mia marmotta è in letargo quando non sei accanto a me! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Ah ah ah … hai capito il vecchio scimunito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella rinsecchita, in questo momento vi permetto di chiamarmi anche vejo loco! Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ " Ah ah … Che forte che siete! Joséphine forse stai esagerando, addirittura a lutto... però l'analogia della marmotta in letargo... ho riso da matti!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhhhh siiiiii ZIO ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Ih ih … Cosa c'è nipote?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Date un intruglio a mio marito, così lo posseggo immediatamente qui, tra le cantine del Piemonte! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … Vorrei tanto nipote, ma sono troppo ubriaco per farlo: non riesco nemmeno ad alzarmi! Ih ih …"

_**Alain:**_ "Ah ah … E bravo al cardinale! Eminenza, davvero non siete riuscito a resistere al richiamo della passione?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma dimmi tu Alain, come è possibile resistere a tanta bellezza celestiale?!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, questi sono tutti fuori di testa."

_**Aizram: **_"E' ciò che vogliamo Terry! Ih ih …"

"_**Simona:**_ "Comunque ha ragione Sara, ci vuole pazienza ... taaaaanta pazienza. Le vostre affezionate Arpie non sembrano intenzionate a lasciarvi tranquillo e adesso ci si mette anche il maltempo mentre il virus di Rosalie sembra aver contagiato vostro genero Charles. "

_**Generale: **_"Madame …. Io di pazieeenza ne ho tanta, altrimenti non subirei tutto questo! Ih ih ….. Charles poveretto, è in letargo … ma tutto sommato non mi dispiace: ha messo a riposo mia figlia! AH ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_" Ah ah ah … Padre, vi auguro altrettanta cattiveria: spero che al vostro rientro, mia madre vi faccia soffrire di astinenza per almeno sei mesi! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, qui non si capisce più nulla!"

_**Simona:"**_ Meno male che c'è Marianne ad aiutarvi. Certo la vostra compagnia è sempre più simile ad un carrozzone circense, tra ex religiosi, ex briganti, neo famiglie e dolci attese..."

_**Generale: **_"Siiiii … madame, qui sun tutt foll! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Simona:**_ "Un pensiero speciale agli sposini!"

_**André: **_"Grazie Madame, mi apparterò con Oscar, quanto prima!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … André ma sei matto?"

_**André: **_"No … credo di essere ubriaco!"

_**Alain: **_"E bravo frate André! E pensare che ha fatto voto di castità per ben vent'anni! Ah ah ah …. Comandante, André in tutto il tempo che ha prestato servizio tra i soldati della guardia, non ha sfiorato nemmeno con lo sguardo una donna, tutti abbiamo pensato che fosse un sodomita! Ah ah ah ah ..:"  
_**Gerard: **_"Vero amico mio, tutto lo abbiamo pensato! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah ah … André ti ricordi di Anna la cameriera di palazzo Jarjayes?"

_**André: **_"Chi? Quella che si voleva infilare nel mio letto?"  
_**Oscar: **_"Esatto André … ih ih … lo intimata con un colpo di pistolettata ….ih ih …" 

_**Armandina: **_"Ah ah … sentito madame Battista? Madame soldato ha sparato e ammazzato una cameriera di palazzo! Però io spero sempre di assaggiare quel bellissimo moraccione! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, anche lei pensava che tu fossi un sodomita! Ah ah ah …"  
_**André: **_"E tu, una donna travestita a cui piacesse la compagnia di altre donne! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry … vino veritas! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile … sarò anche ubriaco, ma qui si sta oltrepassando il limite …"

_**Sara:**_Pazienza Generale. Ci vuole pazienza

**Generale: "**Madamigella ... io ne ho ... però..."

**Sara Zagato**: "Con donne come le vostre figlie Generale... Dovete averne eccome. Santo. Vi faranno Santo.  
San Augustine!"

_**Generale:**_" Grazie madamigella!

_**Lucia:"**_ Generale, vi mando un cuore!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame, ricambio! Ih ih … Marguerite, sono ubriaco .. . tutto mi è concesso!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dopo faremo i conti Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ,,, Va bene cara, come vuoi! Ih ih …"

_**Heleanna**__**:**_ "Pazienza caro Generale!

_**Generale:**_ "Madame ... io ne ho di pazienza ... ma non basta mai

_**Heleanna**_: " Immagino!

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale no, anche l'abito nero no! Povera Jo è proprio disperata bisogna aiutarla."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Madame il disperato sono io non mia figlia! Lei per lo meno si è sollazzata nel bordello, io non so da quanto tempo non sento più il calore di mia moglie! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Anch'io sento la tua mancanza caro!"

_**Generale: **_"Il nostro letto nuovo …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non c'è Augustin, non c'è!"

_**Generale: **_"Un'altra trovata delle Arpie! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ povera jo flagello di dio! Ihihih Cazziata dal vecchio pazzo e mazziata dal mio tesoruccio … non è proprio leggerissima …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia … Ah ah ah … non so perché ma con tutti i guai che ho, stasera mi sento felice! Su facciamoci un altro bicchiere! Salute!"

_**Australia:**_ "Salute cara! Ihihih Mi spiace cara, ma non ho potuto far a meno di scoppiare in una croccante risata! Ahahaha poi tu … ora capisco le gentil Arpie quando mi parlavano di.. funerale! In senso figurativo…. ihihih ma dimmi, sapevi già che la .. ehm.. marmotta di tuo marito (ihih per carletto, no? Aha) non avrebbe più funzionato? E per quello che ti eri già portata dietro vestiti da lutto?"  
_**Joséphine: **_"Ma se era da giorni che la marmotta di Charles non funzionava più! Era ovvio che mi procurassi un guardaroba adatto!"

_**Australia:**_ " Oh mamma mia, il mal di pancia... certo tesoro mio, con la tua.. diciamo verve sei riuscita pure a far arrabbiare la sempre composta Anna ahaha…"  
_**Anna: **_"Australia, anche se sono ubriaca, sono ancora lucida! Davanti a mio figlio non permetto che si dicano certe cose!"

_**Australia:**_ " E si, Carletto crescerà moltoooooo presto se continua a starti vicino Jo! Ihii e comunque, devo ammettere che mi spiace per Marianne, che deve sopportare il dolore e le lamentele di Charles! Ahah poveraaaaa! Su uomo, ricomponiti! Se fai abbastanza il bravo e giochi per benino le tue carte... forse, dico forse tra qualche episodio le gentil donzelle ti faranno "risvegliare la marmotta dal letargo!"

_**Charles: **_"Lo spero Australia, altrimenti mia moglie mi renderà la vita impossibile Ih ih … "

_**Australia:**_ " Ihih e fidati, meglio tua moglie ti stia lontana ora come ora... morderebbe peggio delle bestiacce pelose di madame pom pom..

_**Virginia: **_" Ma madame pom pom non potete abbandonarla in una malga così distrattamente?!"

**Generale: ** "Magari madame! Ma se abbandono madame pom pom la piccola Elena come farà?!

**Virginia: ** "Starà un po' con Victor visto che tra poco saranno sposi forse è il caso che inizino a conoscersi."

**Generale: "**Conoscersi?! Madame! Solo con uno chaperon!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale siate più permissivo che volete che facciano con tutta quella gente intorno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame ... e se andassero a passeggio per il bosco? O si chiudessero nelle scuderie? O ...? La responsabilità è mia! No no no no no no

**Virginia: "**Generale quanto manca al ritorno in patria? E che sarà mai un altro figlio settimino! Ah ah ah …"

**Generale: ** "Nooooo! Non dite così! Elena si sposerà in primavera! Ih ih … Victor ….."

_**Victor: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma possibile che pure da ubriaco non approfitti della situazione? Non hai sentito madame Virginia? Ih ih .. Su corri figliolo datti da fare! AH ah ah …"

_**Elena: **_"Oh mio adorato fidanzato, hai sentito tuo zio?! Credo che sia l'ora che tu mi insegni qualcosa!"

_**Victor: **_"Ma certo mia cara Elena. Non appena le Arpie ci lasceranno un poco tranquilli, metteremo in pratica il libro di Sassoin!"

_**Alain: **_"E' bravo il cappellone! Così si fa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: " **_Qui siete tutti impazziti!"

_**Generale: **__**"**_Madame, è sempre colpa delle Arpie! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **__**"**_Che gabbia di matti!"__Joséphine, anche l'abito a lutto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo madame Tetide, sono stata costretta a celarmi dietro un abito nero, visto che la marmotta di mio marito si rifiuta di tornare sui suoi passi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **_"Autrici!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Tetide?"

_**Tetide: **_"A Josephine una tazza di Valium non basta più, ci vuole una cisterna!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Ah ah ah … Madame, che lo zio Armand mi dia tutto il Valium che i frati certosini gli hanno dato, a me basta che mio marito ritorni a funzionare! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_"Joséphine sei davvero impossibile, tuo padre ha ragione!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, io divento intrattabile quando non funziono! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_"Basta, ci rinuncio! Generale dovreste girare al largo ogni volta che vedete madame pom pom, è pericolosa."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, questa pazza, mi perseguita, ma avete letto il capitolo di oggi? Voleva spalmarmi l'unguento sul mio povero didietro! Ah ah ah … Ih ih ih …. A proposito, che dire che in questo capitolo le Arpie mi hanno fatto incornare da un caprone! Ah ah ah … ARPIEEEE siete fortunate che sono ubriaco ih ih … aspettate la mia reazione nel prossimo siparietto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, se ci minacciate in questo modo, state pur certo che sarete ubriaco fino alla fine di "Avventura!" Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Sempre se ci sarà una fine! Ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale: **_"Ohhh benvenute nel mondo degli ubriaconi! Ih ih …"  
_**Terry: **_"Ubriache noi?! Ma cosa dite, noi siamo sobrie!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Bugiarde! Allora perché poco fa la donzella che festeggia il genetliaco ha detto che non ci sarà una fine alle mie disavventure?"

_**Terry: **_"Perché lei spera davvero che la vostra storia non abbia mai fine! Ah ah ah ah …"  
_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Terry, che ne diresti se la prossima stagione la intitolassimo " La storia infinita?"  
_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dici! Forse davvero il loco ha ragione: siamo ubriache anche noi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih …. Perché?"

_**Terry: **_"Perché la prossima stagione si intitolerà" Avventura oltre le Alpi! Ah ah ah ah…."

_**Aizram: **_"Già .. l'avevo dimenticato! Ah ah ah … Evidentemente ho bevuto un bicchiere di troppo! Ah ah ah … e poi, se lo chiamassimo " La storia infinita," saremmo di sicure accusate di plagio, che Dio ce ne scampi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"In quel caso chiederemmo l'aiuto di Armand! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, anche le nostre Autrici sono ubriache! Ih ih …"  
_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih … vero André! Ah ah ah … che spasso!"

_Lupen:_ Generale, le nostre brave autrici anche con questo capitolo hanno superato se stesse! Ho passato più di un'ora a leggere le vostre dis... pardon , le vostre avventure, perché me le sono volute godere parola per parola!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah .. Madame lo spumante forse non vi ha impedito leggere?"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dite generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Se ci avete messo più di un ora a leggerci, figuratevi noi che abbiamo passato giorni a narrare le nostre disavventure! Ah ah ah ah … Ah ah ah … Madame Lupen, io invece non ho riso per niente!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auguuustin, io invece sono stata felice di rotolarmi con teeeee! Augustin dovete essere mio!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Lo sarete madame …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"DAVVERO! Quando?!"

_**Generale: **_"Il 30 Febbraio! AH ah ah …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_" Ho Generale, siete davvero un egoista! Volete deliziare soltanto vostra moglie!"

_**Generale: **_" Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, mi sto divertendo un mondo! Certo che la mia festa di compleanno sta riuscendo alla perfezione, è una vera bomba! AH ah ah …""

_**Terry: **_"Mi fa piacere amica mia! Ah ah ah …

_Lupen:_ "Madame pom pom ma davvero non temete Oscar?"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ah ah ah … certo che mi fa paura, ma non glielo dite al soldato travestito! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Siete davvero ubriaca, altrimenti, non avreste avuto il coraggio di dire ciò, che avete appena proferito!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Può darsi madame Lupen! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, ho riso tanto con vostra figlia Josephine, con le suore che si vogliono sposare e non sanno come si fanno i bambini ma basta che chiedano a Josephine .."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, io sono qui apposta per istruire, non solo le suore ma anche le mie sorelle, soprattutto Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Joséphine, sarò anche ubriaca ma non una sprovveduta! Ih ih … so come si fanno i bambini, infatti ne aspetto una! La mia piccola e bellissima Sophie! A proposito André, le Arpie in tutta via eccezionale, mi hanno confidato che, ti somiglierà in tutto e per tutto! Ah ah ah .. che bella che sarà la mia Sophie!"

_**Generale: **_"Disgraziate di Autrici: ed io che speravo in un maschio. Magari biondo e con gli occhi dei Jarjayes! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ridi, vecchio scimunito. Fallo finché puoi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Anche voi siete ubriaca donzella rinsecchita?"

_**Australia: **_"No, vecchio loco! Ah ah ah … Rido all'idea di vederti soffrire, quando nascerà Sophie! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ih ih … che serata pazzesca, quanto mi sto divertendo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … "Si madame, sembriamo tutti impazziti! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_" Carissimo amico, quando siete stato trascinato sul fango da Madame pom pom, avete perso di nuovo la parrucca e siete rimasto sopra di lei avvolto nelle sue vesti! Credete ,da morire!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah madame Lupen, per fortuna che le sono finito sopra, altrimenti sarei rimasto schiacciato da madame pom pom e soffocato dal fango! Ha ah ah …"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Generale siete unico! Mi avete fatto morire dal ridere in questo capitolo...E si vede che vi brillano gli occhi quando parlate di vostra moglie! Bravo, così si fa!"

**Generale: ****"**Madame nonostante l'orribile tentazione che ho davanti … Ah ah ah …"

_**Madame pom pom:**_"Vi riferite a me Auguuuustin?!"

_**Generale:**_"Non solo madame, anche la pastorella .."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, cos'è questa storia della pastorella?"

_**Generale:**_" A già! Marguerite, devi sapere che il tuo augusto sposo, ha appena ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite:**_" NOOO tu sei mio Auguuustin! … OSCARRRR!"

_**Oscar:**_"Cosa c'è Madre?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Dammi immediatamente la tua spada!"

_**Oscar:**_"Cosa volete fare?"

_**Marguerite:**_"Disarmare la marmotta di tuo padre!"

_**Generale:**_" Noooo Marguerite ti prego!"

_**Alain:**_"Ah ah ah ah questa si che è bella, sentito Gerard?"

_**Gerard:**_" Ih ih … che spettacolo, mai divertito come stasera!"

_**Generale:**_"ARPIEEEE AIUTOOOO!"

**Aizram: ****"**Ah ah ah … tranquillo Generale, la piuma magica è in mano nostra, non permetteremo mai una cosa simile! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Che compagnia di pazzi! Ah ah ah …. Ma da dove siete usciti?"

_**Generale: **_"Dalle menti di quelle due squilibrate!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Vostra figlia maggiore è un genio, si è superata.."

_**Joséphine: **_"Alludete al mio abito? Beh, quando muore qualcuno a noi caro, mi pare ovvio indossare degli abiti neri! Ahimè a me è morta .. la mia marmotta! Ah ah ah …."

_**Charles: **_"Non ci posso credere! Mia moglie che ride!"

_**Joséphine: **_" Certo, solo perché sono ubriaca! Ma tu pensa a rimetterti in funzione!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Questo esercito ... Ci mancavano le ex suore che vogliono sapere come nascono i bambini.."

_**Suor Faustina: **_"Certo madame Lupen, noi non sappiamo nulla e abbiamo bisogno di essere istruite!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Tranquille ci penserò io!"

_**Suor Maria: **_"Grazie madame Joséphine ma noi preferiamo che qualche lezione ce la dia madame soldato! "

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah ah … SIIII ! Oscar, sorella, hai sentito? Voglio proprio vedere come te la caverai! Ah ah ah.."

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco .. io …"

_**Joséphine: **_" Su sorellina stasera sei ubriaca, sono sicura che saprai cavartela perfettamente! Ah ah ah "  
_**Lupen:**_ " Che ridere! Ah ah ah autrici... trattate troppo male il generale gentiluomo..!" "Ma cosa dici Lupen, noi lo trattiamo benissimo! Ah ah ah … vero Generale?"

_**Generale: **_" Ih ih … si …. Stasera ho mangiato e bevuto a più non posso! Ho assistito a ben due feste di compleanno, cosa posso desiderare di più dalle mie dolci e affettuose Arpie?!"

_**Aizram: **_" Terry, è davvero ubriaco!"

_**Terry: **_" Già! AH ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Agrifoglio, Voi non dite nulla?"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Veramente aspettavo il mio momento. Generale, la madre superiora vi ha ringraziati ma, poi, dentro di sé, è stata felicissima che la vostra famiglia di pazzi se ne sia andata. Zitta zitta, li ha inquadrati tutti! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame come darle torto?! Ho un fratello spretato, una figlia che da di matto perché suo marito non funziona più, due svaporate che vogliono entrare nel talamo altrui e poi che dire di mister maglietta appiccicata?!André hai mandato in visibilio tutte le suore! Ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_" Ah ah ah … Generale, avete ragione, ma io non me ne sono accorto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Però che bello che sei André! .. Emm .. scusa Oscar, ma nemmeno io rimango insensibile al fascino di tuo marito …"

_**Oscar: **_"Non reagisco solo perché sono ubriaca! Sing …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Joséphine, adesso, ti sei pure vestita a lutto in segno di protesta. Credo che stia sbagliando atteggiamento e che, così facendo, inibirai tuo marito ancora di più."

_**Joséphine: **_" Ma cosa dici Agrifoglio! Charles ha sempre funzionato! … Marito mio, non sarai diventato sodomita?"

_**Charles: **_"Ma .. ma … Joséphine ma cosa dici!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Allora perché non funzioni più?!"

_**Charles: **_"Perché sono stanco!"

_**Generale: **_"Mio caro genero .. riposati! Ih ih …."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Alain ha trovato pane per i suoi denti, perché il Generale lo tratta come un servo."

_**Alain: **_"Ma no madame, il generale ha un'adorazione per me, vero vecchio pazzo?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo figliolo, ti rispetto come se fossi un mio soldato! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah … Sentito madame?!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Non c'è dubbio, siete tutti ubriachi! Madame pom pom, ci è mancato poco che con il vostro gufo in testa non violentaste il povero Generale!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"MAGARI! Non aspetto altro! Auguuustin sei pronto amore?"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah … Si certo!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Quando? Adesso?"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Ma come, non lo ricordate?! Vi ho dato appuntamento nel mio letto il trenta di Febbraio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Siete un EGOISTA! UFFA!"

_**Generale: **_" AH AH AH …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahah che ci prova sempre e comunque col vecchio scimunito! Un altro ennesimo scivolone: ottimo ihihihih ... Ahah mhh … ma madame, non pensate che il generalone abbia perso fascino insieme alla sua parrucca? No? Che ne dite? Mah. Ripeto/ chi capisce che vi possa attrarre in un uomo come il vecchio pazzo.. ormai rinuncio all'impresa! Hanno ragione Riccardo &co a ridere, sta pazza di compagnia e .. unica! Come le nostre care autrici ehehehe!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ma come, Voi forse non avete ammirato la classe, il portamento del mio Auguuustin quando eravate al bordo piscina?! Proprio Voi gli avete detto che ha delle gambe spettacolari! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Seeee vabbè! Ahahahah ... Comunque, tra Oscarina che ride di suo padre ahhh, finalmente ti sei smollata un pò tesoro mio, il mio tesoruccio che pensa di esser posseduto dal momento che non riuscir a smetter di ridere, Jo che se ne esce con la battuta del giorno: "non si dica di me che non sono una moglie paziente e comprensiva"... ahaha di sicuro intendiamo le cose diversamente allora, hahaha... soprattutto quando tuo padre parla del tornare dalle missioni e Marguerite che lo pulisce teneramente.. e tu parli di Charles... nella stessa situazione.. ma saltandogli addosso! IO TI ADORO mia cara! Ti adorooooo! Ahaha oddddddio!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma come, non sono una moglie perfetta? Modello? Magari una santa moglie! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo! Tante troppe situazioni in questo meraviglioso ed esilarante capitolo! Ahaha non so come fare a sopravvivere... Dimenticavo vecchio scimunito, una parola! Oscar e Jo son DIVERSE! Anche se Oscarina vuol la cioccolata.. tu sai che NON avrai Francois, giusto!"

_**Generale: **_"Si lo so gattaccia, avrò una nipotina identica a mister maglietta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahaha ahaha oh no oh no … Questa poi! …. E che dire di Jolande?! E' un mitoooo! Oh mamma! Arpie, DOVRETE farla entrare nel siparietto prima o poi! Dovete, vi prego! Aw, adoro l idea di lei e Jo insieme ihihih…"  
_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Australia, la conoscerete tutti a palazzo Jarjayes, vedrai che botto! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah .. Siete delle streghe!"

_**Terry: **_"Lo sappiamo Generale! Ih ih … grazie per il complimento!"

_**Australia: **_ "Ribadisco il concetto: Carletto è anche lui un mito!crescerà che sarà un piacereee ahhhahahaha come sempre e per fortuna il siparietto e sempre allegro, frizzante, sprizzante di energia e... rigoglioso di noi lettrici! E sempre troppo bello leggerlo e complimenti ancora alle dolce (ehm! Ihihih ) Arpie che lavorano alacremente con i nostri commenti! Bravissime!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie gattina! Ih ih ih ….Voi qui madame Perla Margot!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Asta la vista General!"

_**Generale: **_"Asta la vista madame! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Esta bien?"

_**Generale: **_"Bien senora, todos estamos borrachos (siamo tutti ubriachi), gracias a las arpías! Ah ah ah …" 

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, questo è il momento di fare un paio di domande al nostro generale! "

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Sii! Chi comincia?"

_**Aizram: **_"Io! … vado!... Generale, Terry ed io abbiamo da farvi qualche domanda …"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Prego Madamigella, cosa desiderate sapere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Dunque, alcune domanda sul vostro passato."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Cosa volete che vi dica?"

_**Aizram: **_"Chi vi ha istruito nell'ars amandi?"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … state scherzando o siete ubriaca?"

_**Aizram: **_"Nessuno delle due cose. Avanti, su parlate! .. In un bordello? Libri di testo o cosa?!"

_**Generale: **_" Madamigella … ih ih ih … le mercenarie non mi sono mai piaciute, proprio come mio fratello! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, allora?! Su avanti, continuate!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco .. ih ih … sarò anche ubriaco, ma Voi siete alquanto impertinente! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Vogliamo sapere con chi è stata la vostra prima volta … una nobildonna annoiata?"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNN!"

_**Generale: **_"Margherite, non ti arrabbiare. Sono costretto a rispondere e lo sai!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ahhhhh magari fossi stata io! Oh Auguuustin, beata colei che ha colto il vostro fiore!"

_**Alain: **_"BRRRR Ah ah ah ah … Gerard hai sentito?"

_**Gerard: **_"Ah ah ah certo che si, Alain! Ah ah ah …. Tra non molto il mio cuore ci rimarrà secco! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Allora Generale, chi Vi ha istruito nella nobile arte? Una maitresse? Una nobildonna .. oppure vostro nonno?"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah ah .. Ci siete quasi Arpia! Ah ah ah .."

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNN!"

_**Generale: **_"Cara, sono succube del folle gioco della verità, non posso tacere! …Dunque, dovete sapere che nonno Augustin mi ha condotto dalla baronessa di Montpellier, donna piacente, vedova…."

_**Marguerite: **_"E' lei che si è presa cura della tua istruzione, marito mio?!"

_**Generale: **_" No no Marguerite, ecco … io … non ho funzionato … "

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, chi era questa baronessa?"

_**Generale: **_"Era l'amante abituale di mio nonno, però non ho combinato nulla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non è possibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Su non fare quella faccia Marguerite …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. Vediamo … poi, al secondo giro, avete funzionato? Avete apprezzato i disegni alle pareti, molto istruttivi!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpia, basta! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Insomma, siete arrivato al matrimonio preparato?"

_**Generale: **_"Sarò anche ubriaco ma un gentiluomo non va oltre. Ho parlato anche troppo! Però una volta conosciuto Marguerite, non ho guardato nessuna donna, che sia chiaro!"

_**Aizram: **_" E Madame è rimasta molto soddisfatta della Vostra competenza in materia?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ih ih … rispondo io! Apprezzo molto il fieno delle scuderie, anche se il fieno punge un poco!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E brava a nostra madre! Avete sentito sorelle?"

_**Marianne: **_"Ih ih … Spero che tutto questo sia solamente un incubo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah Marguerite, ricordi che per concepire un maschio, abbiamo provato di tutto? Ah ah ah … "

_**Marguerite: **_"Ih ih … Siii anche nella vasca da bagno piena di latte di capra! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, mio fratello e mia cognata mi fanno paura … ih ih …"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, sing … temo che le Arpie possano prendersela anche con noi, meglio lasciare questo strano posto!"

_**Armand: **_"Si, andiamo …."

_**Terry: **_"Ehi Armand, dove credi di scappare?! Torna qui!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame .. ecco … ho un'urgenza impellente …"

_**Terry: **_"Stai mentendo. Io tutto so. Adesso tocca a te!"

_**Armand: **_"A a me?! .. Io non capisco …"

_**Terry: **_"Invece hai capito benissimo! … Dicci cosa hai combinato, avanti …"

_**Armand: **_"Io … no …. Nulla!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah … si certo! Sappiamo che la tua prima volta con Anna è stata sulla spiaggia, poi in sacrestia e poi?"

_**Anna: **_"Armand … ih ih … ti prego caro non dire nulla! Ah ah ah … ma perché non smetto di ridere?"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah ah … Perché siamo manipolati dalle Arpie! Ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_"Dunque … parla!"

_**Armand: **_"Ah ah … perdonami Anna, ma non riesco a trattenermi! … Ih ih … Nella serra della contea! Ricordi Augustin?! Li ci siamo incontrati lì, al tuo arrivo!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, come dimenticarlo. Avevo già capito che avevi una relazione con Anna!"

_**Terry: **_"Vino veritas! Ah ah ah … E poi?"

_**Armand: **_"Nelle cantine .. e …in ogni angolo del palazzo!"

_**Terry: **_"Può bastare Armand, adesso il generale deve dirci un'ultima cosa …"

_**Generale: **_"Oddio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Dove e quando l'avete fatto per la prima volta con Marguerite?"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah … Due mesi prima dal matrimonio …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ecco … ed io sarei la settimina? Ah ah ah … Viva mio padre! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie figliola, peccato che tu sia nata femmina, saresti stata un maschio perfetto! Ah ah ah … Dunque … la mia Marguerite era nella sua residenza invernale ed io non resistetti un giorno di più: scavalcai il cancello e mi arrampicai al muro di cinta, fino ad arrivare al suo balcone …"

_**Terry: **_"Uaooo .. che tenero! Romeo e Giulietta! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Siiii … che notte! Che notte!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, credo che abbiano confessato abbastanza, possiamo lasciare questo posto."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, ma uscendo di qui, l'ubriacatura svanirà, sai a cosa andiamo incontro?!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, sarebbe un momento in più di divertimento! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Come vuoi, apro la porta …."

_**Terry: **_"Si ma prima apri il dropbox per scappare."

_**Aizram: **_"Si certo, dobbiamo metterci al sicuro! .. Ecco … il file è aperto, la porta anche, prendiamo la via d'uscita …"

_**Generale: **_"Accidenti, mi sento stordito, cosa è successo?"

_**Armand: **_"Anch'io fratello …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, mi sento confusa …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, ho l'impressione di aver bevuto molto …"

_**Alain: **_"Anch'io André!"

_**Gerard: **_"Alain, che strano …"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard, l'unica cosa che ricordo: le confessioni amorose del vecchio pazzo ..:"

_**Generale: **_"ORA RICORDO! MALEDIZIONE! ARPIEEEE VENITE QUIII!"

_**Marianne: **_"Impossibile Padre, stanno scappando …"

_**Generale: **_"Le acciufferò …. Venite tornate indietro!"

_**Terry: **_"Non siamo mica pazze! Ah ah ah … Aizram, torniamo a casa a scrivere il prossimo capitolo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, andiamo e apri skipe senza combinare alcun pasticcio come l'ultima volta!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Ti riferisci che ho fatto sparire l'icona di skipe?"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto!"

_**Terry: **_"Lo so, prima o poi verrò premiata per tutti i pasticci che faccio!"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE TORNATE INDIETROOOOO!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, è tutto inutile, tanto loro avranno sempre la meglio, torniamo dalle nostre mogli!"

_**Generale: **_"Hai ragione Armand, ma prima o poi la pagheranno!"

_**Armand: **_"Ne dubito Augustin!"


	162. Chapter 162

**Uno scivolone dopo l'altro**

Riprendiamo il nostro viaggio dopo la breve, e drammatica, sosta per la merenda con latte e cioccolata. Dopo circa due ore di viaggio su una strada sterrata tutta in salita, fiancheggiata da alti pini e tratti scoscesi, con un panorama che ci lascia senza fiato, troviamo un piccolo villaggio, poco prima di raggiungere il passo che ci condurrà in Austria.

È stato un viaggio interessante, il profumo dei pini ha riempito la carrozza.

Purtroppo, mio padre ha sofferto molto, nonostante i cuscini a sua disposizione.

Ci fermiamo davanti ad una piccola locanda. Dall'esterno sembra piuttosto ben tenuta, tutta costruita in legno e pietra. Andrè ferma la carrozza e si accinge a scendere per parlare con mio padre.

Apro lo sportello e dico: "Signore, siamo arrivati a una locanda. Permettete che ce ne occupiamo io e Armand?"

"Vengo anche io figlio, di te mi fido, ma di Armand … non vorrei che scambiasse di nuovo un bordello per una locanda!"

"Va bene Signore. Aspettate che Vi aiuto, date la mano! Signore, l'unguento ha alleviato il dolore?"

"Purtroppo, ben poco, Andrè! E viaggiare è un vero supplizio! Se non miglioro temo che dovrò restare sdraiato …. povero me! Su, andiamo a vedere se è un posto adatto a noi!"

" Si… certo Signore!"

Mi affaccio dalla carrozza e vedo mio padre zoppicante, camminare adagio, dietro al mio Andrè.

Apro la porta di accesso alla locanda ed entro deciso. L'ambiente appare pulito ed ordinato, tutto in legno, con al centro una strana stufa in ceramica, decorata con piastrelline dipinte con disegni montani. Ci viene in contro un uomo robusto, con una lunga barba grigia, ed abbigliato in modo curioso, con dei pantaloni con le bretelle, lasciate a vista sopra alla camicia.

"Benvenuti nella mia umile locanda Signori! In cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Buongiorno a voi buon uomo! Abbiamo bisogno di numerose camere per alloggiare, spero che ne abbiate a sufficienza."

"Oh …. quante camere esattamente? E quanti letti? E quanta compagnia desiderate?!"

Armand ribatte: "Compagnia nessuna! Anzi, con noi viaggia un bambino, quindi desidero che non si aggirino le donne della casa!"

"Oh, ehm …. Signore, vedete, se dovessero giungere avventori che desiderano compagnia ….. sapete ….. gli affari ….. la mia è una locanda che offre molti servizi!"

"Vi comprendo ma l'importante è che non si avvicinino a noi!

"Certo ….. questo non è un problema … ma ditemi, quante stanze e quanti letti vi occorrono? E per quante notti?"

"Uhm …. siamo in ventisei …. ci serviranno almeno tre stanze matrimoniali! Con noi ci sono le mie figlie con i loro mariti. Per il resto, secondo quello di cui disponete!"

Guardo pensoso l'uomo che ho davanti, un signore a modo, di certo un nobile straniero, credo francese.

"Bene Signore, ho giusto quattro stanze matrimoniali libere, un paio di stanze doppie e poi stanze a quattro posti, con i letti a castello!"

"Va benissimo! Possiamo alloggiare tranquillamente! Ma ditemi, oltre noi ci sono altri avventori?"

"Si Signore, ci sono quei tre tavoli. Sono avventori che trascorreranno la notte qui … in ….ehm …. compagnia."

"Capisco …. Comunque sappiate che dovrete servirci i pasti giornalieri, e che siano abbondanti e ben cucinati."

"Certo Signore, ma non mi avete detto per quanto tempo vi fermerete, così da poter organizzare la cucina!"

"Una sola notte, ma partiremo domani dopo pranzo. Quindi, dovrete servirci tre pasti completi."

"Bene, allora se volete accomodarvi e fare entrare gli altri …. intanto vi mando il garzone per provvedere ai vostri cavalli …. Frederich! Veloce! Vai a sistemare i cavalli dei Signori!"

"Si Padrone!"

Armand mi si avvicina e mi dice: "Augustin, vedo aggirarsi troppe donnine, temo che Carlo possa fare un mucchio di domande!"

"Armand, stai tranquillo! Piuttosto, tu e Andrè andate a chiamare gli altri …. veloci! Io vi aspetto qui, ohi ohi ….."

"Si … André andiamo!"

"Certo!"

Vedo mio genero uscire veloce, all'apertura della porta entra una folata di aria gelida. Fa davvero freddo lì fuori, ma in fondo è normale! Siamo a metà ottobre ed in alta montagna. C'è il rischio che si metta a nevicare, questo sarebbe un vero guaio!

Usciamo dalla locanda, mi avvicino alla carrozza, apro lo sportello e aiuto le sorelle Jarjayes a scendere: "Per fortuna qui c'è posto, possiamo entrare! Venite, vi aiuto a scendere!"

Joséphine ribatte: "André, spero di avere una camera tutta per me, anche se Charles è privo di vita!"

"Joséphine, ci sono quattro camere matrimoniali a nostra disposizione, per cui …", sorrido mentre la mia Oscar inizia a scendere dalla carrozza, la guardo felice per la sottile allusione, per l'idea che mi bazzica per la testa. Da quando l'ho vista con in mano la tazza di cioccolata continuo a pensare a cosa vorrei tanto fare, con quella cioccolata!

"Si certo, può andare bene per Marianne, per voi due ma per me invece … niente di niente! Il mio Charles non vuole collaborare, in nessun modo!", rispondo in un sospiro, sconsolata.

"Joséphine, smettila! Mia cara sorella non puoi pensare sempre e solo a ….. c'è anche altro! Perché non pensi al piacere di sorseggiare una tazza di cioccolata, davanti al caminetto, in compagnia della persona che ami? O leggere un buon libro stando accoccolati su una poltrona?! Insomma!", adesso mia sorella inizia a stancarmi, non può pensare sempre e solo a ….. a …..

"Si certo, Oscar, come no! Su entriamo, per lo meno voglio sollazzarmi con un bagno caldo!"

Veniamo raggiunte dai miei cognati che prendono sottobraccio le mie sorelle. Andrè mi si avvicina e mi sorride.

"Un bagno ….. tu non vorresti fare un bagno caldo, rilassante, con il tuo servizievole sposo disposto a lavarti ed asciugarti?". La voce di Andrè è un sussurro, una carezza sulla mia pelle. Le sue labbra sfiorano il mio orecchio, cosicché solo io possa sentire. Mi sento arrossire alla proposta di Andrè. Accidenti a me!

Ribatto in un sussurro: "Accidenti a te Andrè! Ma è possibile che tu debba farmi arrossire qui davanti a tutti?"

"Oscar …. è perché ti amo …..ih ih ….e poi sei così bella con le gote arrossate!"

"Smettila André, non è il momento! Su entriamo, anch'io ho bisogno di un bagno e soprattutto di riposo. Mi sento molto stanca e poi ho un leggero mal di testa!"

"Certo Oscar, vieni. A te ci penso io! Non dovrai occuparti di nulla!", guardo Andrè, ha un sorriso malandrino dipinto sul volto. Quel sorriso che aveva da ragazzo e che si è spento negli ultimi anni. Lo stesso sorriso che è tornato sul suo volto da quando ha compreso che lo amo, e lo ha compreso ben prima che lo facessi io!

Prendo mia moglie per mano e la accompagno all'interno della locanda. Fa davvero freddo qui fuori, per fortuna indossiamo le nostre mantelle pesanti ed i guanti, ma comunque il freddo si fa sentire ormai.

Charles mi si avvicina, mi porge il braccio e mi dice: "Cara, hai l'aria stanca, sicuro di sentirti bene?"

"In verità caro per nulla! Proprio per nulla! AAhhhh", rispondo con un sospiro.

Le parole di mia moglie mi preoccupano: la conosco, appena saremo soli nella stanza, esigerà le mie attenzioni. Povero me, sono consapevole di non farcela! Come faccio?! Non mi resta che chiedere immediatamente aiuto ad Armand, deve assolutamente darmi una tisana efficace. Spero di essere all'altezza delle aspettative di mia moglie!

"Charles …. Charles! Mi stai ascoltando? Mi sembri assente! Cos'altro ti sta succedendo? Non bastava la marmotta in letargo …. ora anche il tuo udito non funziona?!"

"Ehmm .. no .. no … Cara ti ascolto, cosa dicevi?"

"Niente …. niente. Su entriamo, fa freddo! Ed io sono piena di polvere! Ho bisogno di un bagno! Hai preso il mio bagaglio da viaggio?!"

"Eh si … ma poi devo tornare per prendere il mio. Su cara, andiamo!"

Entriamo tutti nella locanda, vedo mio padre che ci attende.

"Bene figliole! L'oste, monsieur Karl, ha predisposto le stanze. Ho chiesto di fare preparare dei bagni caldi per tutte voi, ed anche per la Marchesa e madamigella Elena. Spero che vi faccia piacere!"

"Grazie Padre. E' ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno!", sento la voce squillante di mia sorella Joséphine rispondere a nostro padre. In fondo ha avuto un pensiero gentile per tutte noi!

"Andrè, prendiamo una chiave e saliamo? Ho davvero voglia di un bagno!"

"Ce l'ho già, possiamo andare!"

"Bene...", sorrido felice al mio Andrè!

"Padre, noi ci ritiriamo! Grazie per avere ordinato il bagno, ne ho davvero bisogno! A dopo Padre, scenderemo per cena."

"Bene figliola, vi attendo di sotto, a dopo."

Bau Bau Bau ….

"Madame Battista, vi prego di salire, l'abbaiare delle vostre bestie mi irrita. Rinchiudetele nella Vostra stanza!"

"Auguuuustin, le mie creature non sono bestie, è solo che esternano in questo modo le loro emozioni!"

"Madame, non sto affatto bene, e solo ascoltare il loro abbaiare mi fa stare peggio, quindi sparite!"

Bau bau bau …

"Augustiiiin, di sicuro vostro genero non è stato all'altezza di medicarvi come Dio comanda, se Vi avessi spalmato io l'unguento, sono sicura che sareste stato decisamente meglio!"

Bau … bau … bau …"

"Santo Cielo! Portate via quelle bestiacce, non le sopporto più!"

"Ohhh … possibile che ce l'abbiate con i miei piccolini? Cosa Vi hanno fatto?!"

Bau .. bau .. bau .. bau … bau … bau …"

"PORTATELE VIA! SONO DAVVERO INSOPPORTABILI!"

"

"Calmatevi mio caro Augustinnn … Armandina, presto, meglio andare …"

"Si Padrona!"

Prendo le nostre borse da viaggio e dico: "Anna vieni, abbiamo una camera matrimoniale…."

"Armand, finalmente potremo riposare."

"Sei molto pallida Anna, spero che riesca a recuperare con un sonno ristoratore."

"Padre, dormirò anch'io con voi?"

"Ecco … no, tu dormirai con lo zio Augustin …"

"No! Io voglio dormire con mia madre …"

"Ma Carlo, adesso sei un ometto, tu …"

"Dite la verità, volete dormire con mia madre, non è vero? Ma Voi non siete ancora sposati, quindi dormirò io con lei!"

Tiro su lo sguardo è sussurro: "Mi toccherà dividere la stanza con Augustin!"

Anna mi guarda timida e dice: "Armand, devi portare pazienza, lo sai che sono sempre stata il suo unico punto di riferimento!"

"Lo so Anna, non ti preoccupare. Dai, entriamo!"

André ed io saliamo le scale che portano al piano superiore, dove si trovano le stanze da letto. Davanti a me sono già salite le mie sorelle, in un fruscio rapido si sete e pizzi. Loro sono tornate ad indossare abiti femminili, seppure semplici ed ampi per nascondere il loro ventre. Io invece non mi sono rassegnata e continuo a mettere le mie coulottes ed i gilet. Certo, ho dovuto fare adattare il tutto per nascondere la gravidanza, ma io così sono felice!

Entro in camera seguita da Andrè. La stanza è calda, tutta in legno, con un bel caminetto acceso e due poltroncine davanti. Tolgo la mantella, il gilet e mi lascio cadere su una poltrona, sfilo gli stivali e slaccio il nastro della camicia.

"Oscar, vado a vedere se il bagno è già pronto!", dico lasciando cadere a terra le due sacche da viaggio, ed appoggiando la mia mantella sulla spalliera del letto.

"Grazie André!"

Entro nel piccolo bagno, vedo che la vasca in rame è già pronta, colma di acqua calda, ed un secchio pieno é collocato sul caminetto. Gli asciugamani puliti sono appoggiati in un angolo.

"Oscar, è tutto pronto. Vieni!"

"Si, adesso arrivo!" mi alzo stancamente dalla poltroncina ed entro nella toilette, André mi aspetta, sorride, sussurra: "Vieni ti aiuto!"

"Ma Andrè...posso fare da sola!"

"Lo so, ma preferisco aiutarti. Su vieni!"

"André hai un sorriso malandrino …"

"Sorriso malandrino?! Ma cosa vai a pensare!"

"Io cosa vado a pensare? Tu piuttosto, cosa ti passa per la testa?! Ah ah … sono certa che hai idee ben precise sul bagno e sull'uso che vuoi fare di questa vasca!"

Mi avvicino, le accarezzo il viso e continuo: "Ti dispiace?!"

"Ecco … io …"

"Forse la mia non è un'idea piacevole?"

"No … veramente … ecco … anche se fatico ad ammetterlo ma …"

"Ma …"

"Ecco … di solito, le tue idee sono molto piacevoli!", dico tutto in un soffio, un poco imbarazzata.

André mi si avvicina ancora di più, prende le mie mani nelle sue e mi trascina all'interno. Poi chiude la porta.

"Cosa c'è Oscar, forse non ti va di rimanere sola con me?!"

"No, ma cosa dici …"

"Cosa c'è, perché sei arrossita? .. Forse non vuoi che ti guardi?"

"Si...certo...però...io... è solo che .. sono imbarazzata. Inizio a sentirmi goffa con la mia pancetta. Mi chiedo se ti piaccio ancora?!

"Cosa?! Ma come ti vengono certe idee! E' per via del tuo ventre? Se è così allora devi sapere che ti trovo bellissima!"

"Tu...davvero mi trovi bella?! Ne sei sicuro?"

Mi avvicino lentamente, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue, e con un fil di voce sussurro: "Dirti che sei bella è troppo poco, sei bellissima amore mio!"

La bacio con impeto senza darle la possibilità di ribattere. Le sue labbra diventano mie in un bacio lungo e appassionato ...

Sento le mani di Andrè sbottonarmi il gilet, piano me lo sfila. Poi passa ai bottoni dei pantaloni, leggero. Con una dedizione ed una dolcezza infinita mi sfila tutti i vestiti, mi prende in braccio e mi sistema nella vasca. Poi mi guarda felice, mentre di sfila gilet e giacca.

André si avvicina alle mie spalle, prende un sapone profumato, immerge le mani nella vasca ed inizia a passarlo sulla mia pelle.

"Oscar, rilassati. Mi occupo io di te", sussurro con le labbra sul suo collo bianco, invitante! Poso un piccolo bacio

"A...Andrè!"...

Inizio a passare il sapone sulle sue spalle, poi scendo sulle braccia, in una lenta carezza. Risalgo, torno sulle spalle e scendo lungo la schiena, posando le mie labbra dietro alla sua nuca. La circondo con le braccia, passo il sapone sul suo ventre, poi sento risalgo, in un piccolo massaggio.

"Ah ah … Cosa fai, così mi fai il solletico!"

"Mi soffermo sull'ombelico, spero di sentire la nostra piccola muoversi."

"Come fai ad esserne tanto sicuro …"

"Che sia una bambina? … Non lo so … lo sento …."

"Ne sei felice?"

"Tanto … spero che ti somigli …. Che sia identica al mio diavoletto biondo …", Dico mentre risalgo verso il suo seno, me ne occupo con cura e dolcezza.

"André …."

"Cosa c'è, ti da fastidio se ti tocco?"

"Ma … no … cosa dici … è solo che …"

"È diventato più pieno, più morbido ed invitante."

"André .. io …"

"Lo so, sono pochi mesi che siamo sposati … ti capisco, siamo stati amici per vent'anni, però io ti ho sempre vista come donna e mai come amica o sorella, Oscar ti ho sempre amata e ti ho sempre sognata in mille modi …"

"Si … ecco … dici davvero André?! Tu .. tu …"

"Ti ho immaginata nel mio letto di palazzo Jarjayes, nelle scuderie, nei prati di Arras, sulle spiagge della Normandia e perfino nella mia branda della caserma."

"Non … non riesco a credere ciò che mi sti dicendo …. Tu … davvero …. Nella branda della caserma? … André, questo tuo pensiero mi sconcerta non poco …"

"Ti sconcerta?!"

"Certo! Nella branda, significa nella camerata, con altri soldati …. Insomma ….. io …"

"Si madame Grandièr, ti ho sognata e desiderata dappertutto! Oscar, ti imbarazza se ti parlo in un certo modo, ma io non riesco a resisterti …"

Oscar appoggia la testa alla mia spalla, mi sorride. Vedo le sue labbra schiudersi, e senza pensarvi appoggio le mie in un bacio strano, un poco di sbieco. Lascio un sospiro, sento una parte di me animarsi con vigore, divenire quasi dolorosa.

"Oscar …. Ho davvero bisogno di te, ma voglio che sia una cosa dolce, lenta."

Mi sento avvampare in viso e sussurro: "André ….."

"Ti amo Oscar ... ti voglio ...adesso ..."

"I...io...tu...davvero?!"

"Si ... ti voglio amore mio ..."

Sorrido felice! Poi prendo un poco di acqua e schizzo il mio Andrè!

"Ma allora vuoi la guerra?! Ih ih ih"

"Assolutamente no, voglio solo bagnarti! Ah ah ah ah…"

"Sei davvero dispettosa, adesso ti faccio vedere io!", rispondo all'assalto della mia dolce sposa schizzandola a mia volta.

"Quanto sei bella quando ridi così, sentire la tua voce riempire la stanza …"

"Se credi di adularmi dicendomi queste cose, ti sbagli, ti schizzerò fino a bagnarti completamente! Ah ah ha …"

"E va bene, ma poi non lamentarti se ne uscirai fradicia! Ah ah ah …"

"Nooo .. Ah ah ah ah .. Basta André … Ah ah ah … hai vinto … ah ah ah …"

"Quanto sei bella! Non resisto più, basta, ti voglio!", dico mentre mi sfilo gli abiti e mi immergo con la mia dolce Oscar.

Mi sistemo davanti a lei, la sollevo e la faccio sistemare in braccio, sento le sue gambe lunghe avvolgersi attorno ai miei fianchi, le sue braccia stringersi attorno al mio collo. Poi piano, con dolcezza, prendendoci tutto il tempo necessario, ci amiamo. Con passione, con lentezza, con attenzione.

Sono nella mia stanza, vedo mio marito allontanarsi, evita di guardarmi, preferisce darmi le spalle, che sofferenza indicibile che sto provando.

Joséphine mi sta osservando, lo sento. Povero me che imbarazzo, cosa faccio? Mi vergogno: in vent'anni di matrimonio non mi è mai successo una cosa simile!

Mio marito continua a ignorarmi, non ce la faccio più gli dico: "Charles, non vieni a cenare con noi?"

"Oh... ehm . ... sss...si, certo cara. Però ... ecco ... vorrei parlare con tuo zio Armand!"

"Siiii! Finalmente! Charles, oltre a chiedergli una tisana che ti aiuti a tornare attivo, fa tirare fuori il suo aspersorio, sai per una piccola benedizione, credo che aiuti!"

"Joséphine, però, se parli in questo modo... mi fai davvero paura!", rispondo mesto e sconsolato.

"Ma su Charles, è solo per rincuorarti, il mio non è certo un rimprovero."

"Si, si … certo! Allora ... io vado a cercarlo ... a dopo Joséphine!"

" A dopo Charles, io intanto ti raggiungo con calma. Charles, però, prima di andare via potresti anche abbracciarmi e magari darmi un bacio!"

"Oh, ma certo mia cara e comprensiva Joséphine!", dico mentre mi avvicino a mia moglie.

Con una mano sposto una ciocca dei suoi setosi capelli dalla guancia, poi poso le mie mani sui suoi dolci fianchi e la avvicino a me. Poso poi le mie labbra sulle sue in un bacio morbido, dolce e lento.

"Oh Charles, non voglio che tu fraintenda, io ti amo e di conseguenza ti desidero!"

"Lo so mia cara, anche io ti amo e ... mi manchi!", dico con voce leggera, le mie labbra a sfiorare le sue, mentre la tengo stretta nel mio abbraccio.

"Charles, come puoi sentire, il mio ventre è diventato enorme, non sono più agile come un tempo, mi dispiace, forse è stata anche colpa mia se tu … Oh Charles, sono molto cambiata, non è vero?!"

"Sei bellissima Joséphine, come ad ogni tua gravidanza, sei sempre e comunque bellissima! Il problema non è la nostra creatura, ma la mia stanchezza! Mi dispiace davvero ...", rispondo un poco mesto.

"Lo so Charles. E' tutta colpa di questo dannato viaggio se siamo andati in crisi. Sono sicura che appena saremo tornati a palazzo, tutto tornerà come prima, sempre se la tua marmotta deciderà di riprendere a funzionare! Sai, anche se voglio essere ottimista a volte temo che ….. Charles, ti prego va immediatamente dallo zio Armand, sono sicura che lui potrà aiutarci. "

"Tu ci credi davvero?"

"Ma certo! Altrimenti come te lo spieghi tutta la virilità che lo zio ha ostentato?"

"Non capisco, cosa avrebbe ostentato tuo zio?"

"Ma Charles, lui sembra tanto virile, ma non hai visto quanti tentavi ha fatto pur di rimanere solo con Anna, seppur non ha avuto fortuna!"

"Beh … io …. Joséphine, spero che anch'io tra dieci anni rimanga lo stesso di sempre! Ovviamente .. non alludo certo a questo sfortunato periodo!"

"Charles, sono sicura che lo zio si aiuti con delle erbe, dopotutto Anna ha molti anni in meno di lui, di sicuro ricorrerà ad a un aiutino! Su coraggio caro, vai, sbrigati!"

"Si, certo, cara. Vado. E spero che abbia qualcosa per aiutarmi. In fondo lui ha qualche anno in più di me! E se funziona ancora lui ... funzionerò anche io! Vedrai!", rispondo fiducioso mentre apro la porta della nostra stanza per andare a cercare Armand. Si ma, dove lo cerco? Da Anna? O da mio suocero?

"Ih ih … Su non fare quella faccia da cane bastonato! Ah ah ah … ohi ohi ohi … Armand, non so se piangere per il dolore o ridere, perché tuo figlio te l'ha fatta di nuovo! Ih ih ih …. Che caro figlio che hai! AH ah .. ohi.."

"Augustin hai finito di prendermi in giro?"

"Io in giro! Ih ih …. però non dovresti prendertela più di tanto, ricordi cosa ha detto il medico che ha visitato tua moglie?"

"Certo che lo ricordo, come potrei dimenticarlo!"

"Appunto! Tua moglie non può giacere e tu puoi dividere il letto con tuo fratello!.. Ih ih …"

"Augustin, sei insopportabile! Capisco che tu, senza Marguerite, non ragioni! Ma voler imporre a tutti la castità è davvero troppo!"

"Ah ah ah ah .. ricordati fratello, l'astinenza non fa bene solo al corpo ma anche allo spirito! Ih ih … Così quando giacerai con tua moglie, l'amerai ancora di più! Ih ih ih ...

"Smettila non ti sopporto più!",

I nostri discorsi vengono interrotti da un bussare alla porta.

"Augustin, hai forse richiesto qualche servizio in camera?"

"Nessuno e tu?"

"Assolutamente no! Allora apri!"

Mi affretto ad aprire la porta, Charles è davanti a me, è timido impacciato, stringe le mani l'una contro l'altra e sussurra: "Generale, devo parlare con Vostro fratello, posso entrare?"

"Certo, entra pure!"

Avanzo lentamente nella stanza, evito di guardare mio suocero, sono davvero imbarazzato. Mi faccio coraggio e con sguardo abbassato dico: " Armand, ecco … io sono qui per quella questione, ricordate?"

"Uhm...Charles, non essere enigmatico, dimmi tutto senza remore!"

"Ecco … veramente .. Armand, Voi siete a conoscenza del problema che ho con mia moglie … ecco, vorrei che mi aiutaste con qualche medicinale che i frati vi hanno dato, si insomma, avete capito …"

"Charles ... ma certo! Vedi, i buoni frati certosini hanno prodotto delle erbe con cui realizzare una tisana. Devo averne un poco nel mio bagaglio, aspetta che vado a prenderle! TU non muoverti da qui!"

"Oh .. Grazie Armand, spero di fare felice mia moglie … ops … scusate Generale …."

"Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Se tu riprendi a ...ehm ... hai capito, Joséphine si tranquillizzerà un poco! E noi viaggeremo meglio, visto che dovrò restare in carrozza anche io ..."

"Vi capisco Signore, mi dispiace davvero…."

Sto cercando nel mio bagaglio le erbe, sussurro: "Ma dove le avrò mai messe ... eppure avevo prese quelle per riposare tranquillo, le erbette con cui mi faccio la tisana quando sono troppo agitato e non riesco a rendere sonno …"

"Armand, Voi soffrite di insonnia?"

"Negli ultimi tempi si, soprattutto quando un certo mio ... ecco ... amico, non vuole stare a riposo. Mi capisci Charles?! "

"E sssi certo …"

"Ah ah .. fratello, sei un uomo estremamente sincero! Ah ah ah .. E così soffri di insonnia!"

"Non vedo cosa tu abbia da ridere, anzi, vuoi che stasera ti preparo una tazza? …"

"Ah ah … Non ne ho bisogno! Ih ih … sta attendo Armand, non vorrei che scambiassi le erbe! Ih ih … Charles ha bisogno di stare sveglio non di dormire! Ih ih .."

"Augustin, ti prego, mi stai confondendo! Come dicevo, ho con me le erbe per rilassarmi e poi ci sono le altre, quelle che producono la tisana rinvigorente! Ah ... si si ... ecco qui! Sarà senza dubbio questo sacchetto qui!

"Eccomi Charles, in questo sacchetto troverai delle erbe, devi fare un infuso. Prendine una puntina, mettile in una tazza di acqua calda e lasciale lì per circa cinque minuti. Non di più, non di meno. Mi raccomando, è importante!"

"Grazie Armand …"

"Otterrai una tisana di un colore tra il verdino e l'azzurro, con un profumo dolciastro, ma un gusto non eccezionale. Tu bevila tranquillo, deciso e senza fare storie. Lo so, non è buonissima. Ma vedrai che farà effetto! Dopo circa una decina di minuti la tua parte ... ehm ... delicata inizierà a rianimarsi. Vedrai!", sorrido soddisfatto alla vista delle mie erbette!

"Grazie Armand, vado immediatamente in camera mia a prepararla."

"Charles immagino che, se la tisana di Armand farà effetto, non vi vedremo a cena!"

"Esatto Generale! Anzi ... ehm ...vi chiedo scusa in anticipo se doveste sentire dei rumori ... ecco ... insomma..."

"Ohi ohi …. ih ih … Che strana serata! .. Non ti preoccupare figliolo, va e fa il tuo dovere, a domani!"

"A domani Signore!", esco sorridente e felice!

"Armand, dimmi, funziona davvero quella roba?"

"Non so, credo di si ….. io non le ho mai prese ma …. Augustin, un frate certosino ne facevo uso …."

"Ah ... e con chi ... insomma, hai capito!"

"Con … con … una sorella carmelitana …"

"Ah ... le carmelitane hanno un convento a Collegno? Sai che non ne ero a conoscenza?! Chissà se pagano le decime ... uhm ... dovrò scrivere e Michele per informarmi! Bene, ora andiamo a cena, passiamo a chiamare i miei sposini sorvegliati speciali!"

" Cosa! Ma Augustin, come puoi pensare di chiedere i tributi a delle povere suore! Augustin, loro non chiamano nemmeno il fabbro per farsi riparare le porte perché non hanno soldi a sufficienza, infatti qualche frate si è offerto di aggiustarle e così … si insomma si sono conosciuti e innamorati!"

"Armand! Certo che devono pagare le tasse! Se poi hanno delle necessità, sarò ben felice di provvedere ad aiutarle. Ma le tasse si pagano! Che ti sia ben chiaro! Ed ora muoviti, andiamo! Fosse per te, finiremmo sul lastrico ... povero me! Ohi … ohi …"

" Augustin sei un tantino agitato, posso fare qualcosa per te?"

"Ohi ohi … che male! Ti ringrazio ma più che darmi l'unguento, non credo che tu possa fare altro per me."

"Beh, mi dispiace ma ti ho dato l'unico rimedio che conosca. Augustin, cosa ne diresti se domani ti facessi visitare da un medico?"

"Un medico? Ma … forse il tuo unguento non è abbastanza efficace?"

"Credo che sia uno dei migliori."

"Quindi non ne vale la pena. Serve del tempo affinché la ferita si rimargini. "

"Meglio andare, non nego di avere fame, ma prima dobbiamo passare da Anna, magari lei e Carlo sono pronti per scendere."

"Io invece devo andare da Oscar e André!"

Usciamo dalla nostra stanza, mentre Armand va a bussare alla stanza di sua moglie, io mi reco dai miei sposini.

Busso deciso, un tocco e poi un altro, forte.

André ed io siamo nel letto, nudi, stretti l'uno all'altro quando all'improvviso sentiamo un tocco, deciso.

"André, è mio padre, riconosco il modo di bussare. Passami i vestiti per favore!"

"Certo Oscar, ecco, tieni. Vai nella toilette a vestirti, io intanto lo intrattengo"

"Si … dai qua. Ma possibile che ogni volta che alloggiamo da qualche parte, ce lo dobbiamo ritrovare puntualmente dietro la porta?!"

"Oscar, lo sai, ci sorveglia. Lo ha fatto quando eravamo fidanzati, lo ha fatto la nostra prima notte di nozze e continua a farlo. Dubito che si arrenderà! Anzi, prima o poi ce lo ritroveremo nel letto, fidati!"

"Cosa! Ma sei per caso impazzito André?! … Meglio che vada in bagno a vestirmi, prima che butti già la porta, senti come bussa, pensa che non abbiamo sentito!"

"Sta attenta, il pavimento è bagnato, non vorrei che scivolassi!"

"Tranquillo starò attenta!"

"Oscar! Andrèèèèè! Posso entrare?! Io entro!"

Finisco la frase ed apro deciso la porta. Guai a loro se stanno ... stanno ... non oso neppure immaginarlo!

"ANDREEEEEEE'! Ma cosa stai facendo?!"

"Cosa volete che faccia?! Mi riposo Generale, sono molto stanco!"

"E ti riposi tutto nudo?! Dimmi la verità! E dov'è mia figlia? E' ora di cena!", dico mentre vedo mio genero infilarsi rapidamente coulottes e camicia. Ma se pensa che io non abbia capito ... ma ci penserò io a lui!

"Ma dove volete che stia, è in bagno, credo che dopo tante ore di viaggio abbia diritto di fare un bagno."

"Un bagno? Adesso? Non prendermi in giro André! Tu l'hai fatta stancare! Eppure ero stato chiaro ... mia figlia deve riposare!"

" Infatti, è ciò che vorrebbe fare, e non solo lei, anch'io ho bisogno di dormire! Ma ditemi, perché siete qui?! E' successo qualcosa?"

"André! E' ora di cena! Possibile che tu, non lo voglia proprio capire!Mia figlia ha bisogno di nutrirsi e RIPOSARE!"

"Adesso scendiamo Signore, se ci date il tempo di rivestirci!"

"Aspetto qui, così scendiamo assieme!"

"Fate pure, io raggiungo mia moglie."

"Vai e sbrigatevi!"

Vedo André allontanarsi, intanto, prendo alcuni cuscini dalle sedie, li sistemo sulla poltrona e mi siedo delicatamente.

"Ahi … povero me, cosa deve accadere ancora?! Comunque, tornando a voi due, quanti pensieri che mi date!"

"Noi Signore? In che senso? Cosa abbiamo fatto?"

"Certo! Voi mi farete impazzire! Prima non funzionavate, ora funzionate troppo ... ma dico, non avete il senso della misura voi due?! Povero me!"

"Vado a vedere se Oscar ha finito di fare il bagno, scusatemi Signore!"

"Va pure. Ma giù le mani da tua moglie, capito André?! Hai già fatto abbastanza!"

"Si ... certo Signore ..." rispondo sospirando.

Apro piano la porta della toilette ed entro, richiudo il tutto alle mie spalle.

"Oscar, tuo padre è impazzito!"

"L'ho sempre saputo André! Comunque, l'ho sentito!"

"Oscar, secondo tuo padre, noi non abbiamo funzionato per anni e adesso stiamo recuperando più del dovuto, ma io credo che non sarà mai abbastanza! Ih ih …" Dico mentre le sfioro le labbra con le mie.

" EHI VOI DUE FATE PRESTO A USCIRE DA LI'! COSA VOLETE, CHE ENTRI ANCH'IO E FACCIAMO DUE CHIACCHIERE?!"

"Uff ... Andrè, io non lo sopporto più. Non sono più tanto sicura di volere il congedo, mi ci vedi a casa con lui tutto il giorno?!"

"Io ti ci vedo meno a prendere servizio con nostro figlio al seguito! Ah ah ah … E poi, dimentichi che tuo padre mi ha nominato amministratore dei suoi beni, quindi avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto. Come potrei occuparmi di tutto!"

"Allora dovremo scappare. Io in casa con lui non ci resto! "

"Ah ah ah .. suvvia Oscar, adesso non esagerare! In fondo il generale è un poco apprensivo …"

"EHI VOI DUE SBRIGATEVI!"

"Un poco apprensivo?! Ma lo senti? Aiutami a chiudere il corsetto, piuttosto! O mio padre finirà con l'entrare mentre sono ancora nuda. E ormai non sopporto più le fasce... uff ..."

"ALLORA USCITE?! O ENTRO IO!"

"PADRE! UN ATTIMO, ABBIAMO QUASI FINITO!"

"BASTA! IO ENTRO!", dico alzandomi dalla poltroncina, tutto dolorante, e dirigendomi verso la toilette.

Poso la mano sulla maniglia, la spingo, ed apro deciso la porta.

Vedo la porta spalancarsi, urlo: "NON E' POSSIBILE! CERTO CHE AVETE UN BEL CORAGGIO! MA NON VI FA MALE IL FONDOSCHIENA?!"

"Si, certo!"

"NON ABBASTANZA, VISTO CHE SIETE QUI, INVECE DI ESSERE IN CAMERA VOSTRA!"

"Dobbiamo scendere per cena! Su, andiamo! Tu in particolare devi mangiare!"

"Padre, se avete ben guardato, la mia camicia è per metà sbottonata e devo mettermi ancora le scarpe!"

"Bene, Andrè! Aiuta mia figlia!"

"Padre, André sa già quello che deve fare! Siete pregato di lasciare la toillette!"

"Si ... certo ... però ... ma perché c'è tutta quest'acqua a terra? Qui si rischia di cadere. André sostieni mia figlia, non vorrei che scivolasse e si facesse … MALEEEEEEE ... ODDIO... STO SCIVOLATO! …. AHIA IL MIO POVERO FONDOSCHIENA!"

"Signore! Vi siete fatto male?!", dico mentre sento Oscar scoppiare in una fragorosa risata!

"Ih ih ... scusatemi Padre, ah ah ah, ma non riesco a trattenermi! Ih ih ih .. negli ultimi tempi, mi sta succedendo spesso, sarà la gravidanza! Ah ah ah ah …"

Guardo mio padre, seduto a terra, con la parrucca scomposta, tra la schiuma che abbiamo lasciato a terra, le pozzette di acqua e gli asciugamani, con un'aria dolorante!

"MALEDIZIONE! SEMPRE A ME! AHI AHI ... MA PERCHE' QUALCHE VOLTA NON ACCADE QUALCOSA DI SGRADEVOLE A QUELL'IMBECILLE DI SASOIN O AD ARMAND! … AHI AHI CHE MALE!"

"Venite Signore, Vi aiuto ad alzarvi …. ", dico porgendo una mano al generale, mentre Oscar continua a ridere di gusto!

"OSCAR, stai mancando di rispetto tuo padre! Ti ordino di smetterla! .. André è tutta colpa tua se sono scivolato! Ahiiii Dio che male! …. MALEDETTO CAPRONE DELLA MALORA!"

"Ma Signore! Perché dite che è colpa mia?! Su, venite. Andiamo di là!"

"Come perché! Di sicuro hai giocato con l'acqua con mia figlia, ed io sono scivolato! Maledizione!"

"Padre, se foste rimasto di là non sarebbe accaduto nulla! Ih ih ih. Su su ... andate!"

"Ohi ... ohi ... non riesco nemmeno a camminare! TUTTO PER COLPA DI QUEL DANNATO CAPRONE DI GIOSUELE! MALEDETTO! .. MALEDETTO! … Ohi .. non ne posso più!"

"Padre! A me dispiace. In fondo Vi siete sacrificato per portarci il latte ... però ora scendiamo per la cena. E sistematevi la parrucca."

Con una mano sistemo la parrucca e con l'altra mi accarezzo il fondoschiena e sussurro: "Non ho più fame, preferisco tornare in camera mia. Scendete voi! Ahi ahi ... che dolore indicibile! … Signore non ne posso più! Dannata missione, dannata lettera e DANNATO CAPRONE!"

"Ma no Padre! Se volete, ceniamo in camera con Voi! Io ... mi dispiace per ..." dico indicando con un dito il didietro del mio augusto genitore.

"NOOOO ... Voglio rimanere SOLO! Andate via …. SPARITE!"

"No no ... vero André?! Noi restiamo con Voi. E lo sapete bene che una donna in stato interessante va accontentata!"

"Si, certo Oscar. Però Generale, lasciate almeno che Vi accompagni nella Vostra stanza! .. Oscar, finisci di prepararti, torno tra poco."

"Ti aspetto, André!""

"Uff...e sia! Accompagnatemi! Anzi, fammi appoggiare al tuo braccio André!"

Porgo il braccio e dico: "Generale, appoggiatevi … ecco … così …"

"Andiamo figliolo... "

Entriamo nella stanza del generale, mi dice: "André, devo cercare di sdraiami sul letto, mi metterò sul fianco, ma aiutami a togliere gli stivali ….. aspetta … mi sdraio … ecco .. ahiii maledizione non so come mettermi!"

"Sdraiatevi lentamente .. così … da bravo …"

"André dopo cena avrò bisogno di altro unguento, verrai a mettermelo figliolo?"

"Sissignore, non preoccupatevi, lo farò! …. Generale, Oscar vuole cenare qui con Voi, ehm... ed io non intendo certo contraddirla. Quindi ..." rispondo con aria innocente.

"Qui con me?! Ma con lo scivolone che ho preso e il dolore che sento non ho certo voglia di mangiare."

"Signore ... non vorrete farmi discutere con Oscar!"

"Discutere con mia figlia?! André, la conosco, è più testarda si quel dannato Gesuele. Comunque hai ragione, meglio assecondarla. Almeno per il momento che è in attesa di mio nipote!"

"Perfetto! Allora vado di sotto a chiedere la cena in camera, staremo qui con Voi. Vedrete, Vi terremo compagnia! Ora vado, ma tornerò con Oscar tra poco! Siete comodo?"

"Come potrei esserlo in queste condizioni?!"

"Oh ... beh ... vado …", dico quasi scappando.

"A dopo figliolo! … André chiudi bene la porta, non vorrei che entrasse qualche ospite sgradito."

"State tranquillo. Tornerò subito!"

Sono rimasto solo da più di mezz'ora, sono ancora sul fianco quando sento bussare.

"André entra ragazzo!" rispondo deciso, tanto può essere solo lui, al massimo in compagnia di mia figlia Oscar!

"Il mio nome non è André, ma Angela, mio signore!"

Mi giro appena sul fianco, vedo una bellissima ragazza, dalla carnagione chiara ed i capelli biondi in parte raccolti, alta, formosa, con un abito tradizionale del Tirolo, solo molto scollato che mi sorride e continua: "Oh ma Voi siete già a letto, mi stavate aspettando lo so, mi dispiace ma ho avuto un contrattempo!"

"Oh ... Madame?! Ma ... siete qui con la cena?!"

"Cena?! Ah ah ah … ho capito, alludete a me! Siii sono la Vostra cena, e Voi il mio boccone preferito!"

"Co ... cosa?! No! ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! Andate via!"

"Come via! Forse non Vi piaccio'! Aspettate che Vi mostro le gambe …" Dico sollevandomi la gonna. "Guardate, non sono belle?! Se volete Vi mostro qualcosa di più interessante, magari di più in alto …"

"Questa è una congiura ordita ai mie danni!"

"Ma cosa dite Signore! Io sono il vostro dolce, eccomi qui …"

"Io non ho chiesto alcun dolce. Vi ho detto di andarvene, CAPITO!"

"Ma Voi siete sempre così scontroso con le donne?",

Sento la voce di questa donna acuta, decisa, con un forte accento tedesco. Si mette le mani sui fianchi e mi scruta in un modo che incute terrore.

"Solo con quelle che mi importunano senza essere richieste!"

"Ma io sono qui."

"Ed io qui, su questo letto dolorante! Uscite!"

"Oh Signore, ma se Vi sentite male, posso aiutarvi a lenire il Vostro dolore! Lo gradite un bel massaggio?!"

"Cosa! Madame lasciatemi in pace, ma in che lingua debbo dirvelo!"

"Con la Vostra! Ih ih …"

"Sfacciata!"

Avanzo con il vestito alzato e mettendo ancora in bella mostra le gambe, continuo: "Non mi avete detto se sono di vostro gradimento …"

"Vieni Oscar, entriamo! È inutile bussare, tanto tuo padre ci aspetta!", dico appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia. Apro e faccio entrare mia moglie facendo un inchino.

Entro nella camera di mio padre, non riesco a credere ai miei occhi: mio padre è sdraiato di fianco e una donna della locanda è difronte a lui, con la gonna sollevata, si sistema sul letto e dice: "Guardate quanto sono bella, sono tutta Vostra, fate di me ciò che volete!"

"PADREEE!" Urlo furiosa.

Sento la presenza di altra gente, mi giro con le gonne in mano mostrando ancora le mie gambe, sorrido e dico: "Oh a quanto pare vi piacciono i giochetti! Bene, possiamo cominciare immediatamente, sono pronta."

"Fuori! Andate via subito! O giuro che assaggerete la mia spada!"

"Oh si, Signore, tirate fuori la Vostra spada, vedrete come Vi farò divertire, però siete in tre, spero che mi ricompenserete a sufficienza!"

"USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE! O GIURO CHE VI PENTIRETE DI ESSERE ENTRATA QUI!"

"Ma io non capisco, prima mi fate venire e poi mi mandate via?! Voi francesi siete dei pazzi!"

"Nessuno di noi Vi ha chiesto di venire! NESSUNO! CHIARO?!"

"Ma come, questa non è la stanza del signor Frederick?"

"NO! Io sono il generale Jarjayes!"

"Oh credo che ci sia un errore …"

"Si! Ed ora uscite! Veloce!"

"Beh se davvero ho sbagliato, scusatemi! Comunque, se cambiaste idea sapete dove cercarmi! … Biondino, ma siete sicuro di essere un uomo? Siete alquanto insolito. A guardarvi bene, i Vostri lineamenti sono molto effeminati."

"COSA! ANCHE QUESTA?! E' troppo!"

Sento la voce di mia moglie, alzo lo sguardo e scoppio a ridere.

"Ah ah ah ah .."

"André, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?!"

"Ih ih .. Oscar, non è il caso che ti arrabbi … Ah ah ah … Anche questo! Ih ih … Povero generale! Ah ah ah …"

"Figliolo, tutto questo è un incubo! E NON RIDERE, MI RENDI NERVOSO!"

"Ih ih … scusate Signore, non era mia intenzione farvi arrabbiare! Ih ih … ehmm … scusate …"

"E tu André, non guardarla!", sento la voce di mia moglie decisa, forte e chiara, come quando impartisce ordini in caserma. Povero me …. Però tutto ciò è davvero buffo!

_**Valle D'Aosta, Fènis**_

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, eppure nel capitolo precedente mi ero raccomando con quello sciagurato di lasciare riposare nostra figlia, invece niente! Quei due, appena ne hanno l'occasione, non fanno altro che giacere! ! Ma è davvero ottuso!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Mi pare ovvio! Forse alla loro età non facevamo la stessa cosa? Anzi, anche adesso non sei per niente male! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ammetto che mi sorprendi piacevolmente! Ih ih … …. Marguerite, moglie mia, ma cose sei vestita?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, TU come sei vestito! Ma guardati, indossi una calza maglia, dei pantaloncini corti e ….."

_**Generale:**_ "E?! Cos'è quella faccia, su avanti parla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ecco …. Augustin, hai un cappello con la piuma …. Sei così strano!"

_**Generale:**_ "Co … come! Aspetta, lasciami guardare in quello specchio! ….. Ma .. ma … Come sono conciato! Ma dove siamo?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non ne ho idea caro, però …. Augustin, sento della musica provenire nell'ala nord del castello …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ci troviamo in un castello medioevale e indossiamo abiti dell'epoca! Santo cielo, questa è l'ennesima trovata di quelle due Arpie, siamo soli, non c'è nessuno!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Aspetta caro, se udiamo della musica provenire dall'ala nord del castello, significa che oltre a noi c'è altra gente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Credo che tu abbia ragione. Guarda, arriva un servitore con una brocca, meglio chiedere! … Ehi tu, dicci dove siamo?! Ma tu sei Michele, il servitore della mia contea di Collegno! "

_**Michele: **_"E?! Cosa?! Ma sire Augustin, cosa dite?! E' vero che il mio nome è Michele e sono un vostro servitore ma voi siete nel vostro castello di Fenis!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come? Sire! Ma dico, ti sentite bene?"

_**Michele:**_ "Sire, immagino che siate stanco, perché non riposate prima che arrivino i commensali?"

_**Generale:**_ "MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DICI! MICHELE TI STAI BURLANDO DI ME?!"

_**Michele: **_"Sire, non oserei mai fare una cosa simile. Regina Marguerite, vi prego abbiate compassione di me, non vorrei che sire Augustin trovasse un pretesto per rinchiudermi nelle prigioni del castello!"

_**Generale:**_ "Regina Marguerite?! Ma …. Non capisco …"

_**Mia moglie, sussurra all'orecchio**_: "Augustin, dobbiamo fingere …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dici Marguerite?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, le Autrici ci hanno fatto viaggiare nuovamente nel tempo, e, a quanto pare, siamo i sovrani di questo castello!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! Ma quelle dannate Autrici, possibile che non pensano ad altro che renderci la vita impossibile! Ma perché non vanno a lavorare, oppure non vanno a sbrigare le faccende di casa?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Calmati caro, non ti agitare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, almeno sapessimo in che anno ci troviamo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Adesso glielo chiedo caro, ma tu calmati e fingi di essere il re di questo palazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cose da pazzi! Dannate Autrici da strapazzo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Michele, essendo che il re ed io siamo stati fuori per un lungo tempo, siamo stanchi e quindi un tantino confusi, ci potresti dire in che anno ci troviamo?"

_**Michele: **_"Maestà, siamo esattamente nell'anno 1289 ed è domenica 25 Ottobre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie, puoi andare Michele! Un momento! Porgimi un bicchiere d'acqua."

_**Michele: **_"Ma certo sire! … Prego!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ne vuoi anche tu?"

_**Marguerite: **_"No, grazie Augustin! Mi chiedo dove saranno le nostre figlie!"

_**Michele: **_"Maestà, le principesse e i loro consorti vi aspettano nella sala da pranzo …"

_**Generale:**_ "Principesse?! Consorti?!"

_**Michele: **_"Si, sire, con loro vi attendono anche delle vostre ospiti d'onore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, di sicuro saranno le Arpie! … Va bene Michele, puoi andare."

_**Michele: **_"Emm … sire, c'è un piccolo problema, anzi, due…"

_**Generale:**_ "Problema? Quale problema?"

_**Michele: **_"Sire, la maggiore delle vostre figlie, la principessa Joséphine è un tantino strana …"

_**Generale:**_ "Strana?! Michele mia figlia è sempre strana, di cosa ti meravigli?!"

_**Michele: **_"Si, ma oggi, è più strana più del solito …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa succede a Joséphine, forse la marmotta non si è ancora svegliata dal suo letargo?'"

_**Michele: **_"Marmotta? Letargo? Non capisco, comunque, è un tantino agita … è come se …"

_**Generale:**_ "Se?"

_**Michele: **_"Ecco … non so se posso .."

_**Generale:**_ "Puoi, puoi, sbrigati!"

_**Michele: **_"Voi lo sapete che quando il principe consorte non l'accontenta … ehmm …. Sotto alle lenzuola diventa un caprone infuriato …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti proibisco di parlarmi di caproni che sono stato appena incornato! Ahi … ahi …"

_**Michele: **_"Oh sire, non ne sapevo niente, chiamo immediatamente il medico di corte!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, lascia stare, mi hanno già medicato. Ma dimmi cosa sta combinando mia figlia?"

_**Michele: **_"E' andata in cucina da Giovanna, per farsi preparare delle spezie …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non vedo dove sia il problema!"

_**Michele: **_"Il fatto è che, sta facendo preparare una grande quantità di una strana bevanda. La principessa ha ordinato di servirla a tavola durante la cena, e non solo … ha dato l'ordine che anche noi servitori la dobbiamo bere! .. Sire, noi abbiamo paura delle idee della principessa, voi sapete che l'ultima volta abbiamo dovuto svuotare continuamente i pitali di tutti gli abitanti del castello!"

_**Generale:**_ "COME! … Marguerite, capisci cosa significa?! Di sicuro si è fatta dare le erbe di Armand, sai quelle che servono per far riattivare quell'incapace di Charles! "

_**Marguerite: **_"Temo che tu abbia ragione caro …"

_**Generale:**_ "Se tutti berranno quella tisana, questo castello si trasformerà in un bordello, ancora peggio di Versailles! Dobbiamo fermarla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin, nostra figlia non fa che darci pensieri, poveri noi!"

_**Michele: **_"E non è tutto, sire …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cos'altro è successo?"

_**Michele: **_"Vedete la vostra erede, il principe Oscar, ha sfidato a duello con la spada, il futuro sovrano, il re André."

_**Generale: **_"Come! E per quale motivo?"

_**Michele: **_"Nessuno sire. Voi la conoscete, basta una parola in più e la nostra futura sovrana va fuori di testa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo Marguerite! Ma dimmi Michele, come procede il duello?"

_**Michele: **_"Il poveretto si è già infortunato a un braccio e per poco non lo prendeva di striscio anche … lì … insomma avete capito dove!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lì! Vuoi dire nella parte riproduttiva?"

_**Michele: **_"Esatto sire! E siccome la nostra futura regina darà alla luce la principessa Sophie, il futuro re François non è stato ancora generato! Sire, la vostra discendenza è in pericolo!"

_**Generale:**_ "MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA FANNO LE GUARDIE DEL CORPO?!

_**Michele: **_"Sire, le guardie del corpo di vostro genero hanno tentato di difenderlo ma è stato tutto inutile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, che disgrazia! Qui rischiamo di non avere più il nostro François! "

_**Michele: **_"Esatto sire! Temo che non avremo il nostro erede al trono! Sniff …."

_**Generale:**_ "Dove sono?"

_**Michele: **_"Nella sala del trono sire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Presto Marguerite andiamo a salvare la parte più importante di André!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa dici Augustin?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, che Oscar infortuni pure un braccio, una gamba, il torace, che tagli anche il codino di André ma la parte che a noi tutti interessa, proprio quella no! … Dammi la mano moglie, vieni con me!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Moglie?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo! Forse le Arpie non ci hanno scaraventati nel medioevo? Quindi, mi adeguo al tempo in cui ci troviamo! Presto moglie, andiamo a salvare André, prima che nostra figlia lo reda un eunuco! Santo cielo, quanti problemi! Anche nel siparietto, questo è troppo, DANNATE ARPIEEEE!"

_**Nelle cucine del palazzo**_

_**Joséphine:**_ "Giovanna, la bevanda è pronta?"

_**Giovanna: **_"Si principessa Joséphine, ho già riempito le brocche, sono pronte per essere servite al banchetto!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Benissimo, sono davvero soddisfatta! Giovanna, come ti ho già detto, queste erbe me l'ha date lo zio Armand, sono molto efficaci per rinvigorire i nostri desideri …Ih ih ih …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Oh Signur! Principessa Joséphine, davvero volete che serva questa roba?"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Giovanna, non dobbiamo berla solamente noi, ma anche la servitù! Ih ih …"

_**Giovanna: **_"E perché di grazia?!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Semplice: voglio vedervi tutti allegri e sorridenti! Ah ah ah …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ma principessa, non abbiamo alcuna necessità per certe cose e poi, io non sono nemmeno sposata …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ma avrai un uomo Giovanna!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Principessa, non vorrei essere scortese ma certe cose appartengono alla mia intimità."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Si certo, ma se hai un corteggiatore nascosto da qualche parte, fagli bere un poco d questa tisana e vedrai come ti amerà con più passione! Ih ih ih … Bene, io raggiungo gli altri commensali. Giovanna ma perché non hai fatto ancora servire le portate?"

_**Giovanna: **_"Come potrei farlo, visto che sua maestà il principe Oscar si sta destreggiando sui tavoli …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Come destreggiando?!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ha sfidato a duello suo marito e, come potete immaginare, nella sala centrale c'è molta confusione!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ho capito, mia sorella ha avuto un voglia pazza di duellare con il bel André. Chissà se anche a letto gli da filo da torcere! Ih ih … Ma aspetta sorellina che farò bere ad entrambi questo intruglio! Ih ih .. Chissà chi dei due vincerà stanotte il vostro duello! Ah ah ah … Giovanna, raggiungo i duellanti, li farò scendere dai tavoli così potrete apparecchiare, a dopo!"

_**Giovanna: **_"A dopo principessa! …. Per fortuna la principessa Joséphine ha lasciato la cucina. L'unica assennata della famiglia reale è la regina Marguerite. Sire Augustin e tutte le sue figlie sun tutt foll! Povera me!"

_**Michele: **_"Madamina, cosa fai, adesso parli da sola?"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ohh Michele, la principessa Joséphine, prima o poi, mi farà impazzire!"

_**Michele: **_"E cosa dovrei dire io, madamina?! Poco fa, il re Augustin non sapeva nemmeno in che anno si trovasse!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Noooo anche questo?! Non c'è dubbio, il buon re sta invecchiando. Prepariamoci a proclamare il nostro nuovo re: la regina Oscar e il re André …"

_**Michele: **_"Ih ih ih … madamina, io direi piuttosto di invertire i ruoli …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Cioè?!"

_**Michele: **_"Il nostro regno proclamerà, il re Oscar e la regina André! Ah ah ah …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ohhhh Michele anche tu s'est divenù foll?! A me basta già la famiglia reale! … Presto prepariamo le portate da servire!"

_**Michele: **_"Ma se i tavoli sono occupati dal re Oscar e la sua consorte André .. ih ih …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ci penserà la principessa Joséphine a far sgomberare la sala da quei due assatanati. Presto Michele muoviti!"

_**Michele: **_"Agli ordini madamina!"

_**Nella sala da pranzo**_

_**Oscar:**_ "Su avanti André … cosa fai, indietreggi? … Fatti sotto … sono qui …."

_**André: **_ "Oscar, se credi di intimorirmi, tagliandomi i pantaloni, ti sbagli di grosso, io continuerò a duellare anche senza! Ah ah ah … Coraggio moglie mia, vieni avanti!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Non credo proprio mio caro marito ….. vedremo se non cambierai idea quando ti trancerò la stoffa che ti copre la parte di sotto!"

_**André: **_"E' la guerra che vuoi?! Ti accontento! … Però, tutto sommato non mi dispiacerebbe!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Vedremo se tra poco la penserai ancora così …"

_**André: **_"Non immagini quanto sei bella in questo momento …. Il tuo sguardo si accende, e la mia immaginazione anche! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ih ih … davvero?! Non ti credevo tanto sfacciato …""

_**André: **_"Siiii non vedo l'ora di rintanarmi con te nei nostri appartamenti, principessa!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Aspetta André adesso taglio la parte davanti del …"

_**Joséphine: **_"SIIII AVANTI SORRELLINA, MOSTRACI LE GRAZIE DI TUO MARITO!"

_**Generale: **_"Josephine sei impazzita?! E tu Oscar, smettila! Stai denudando tuo marito!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ah ah ah Padre, se mio marito non vuole che accada, basta che si arrenda!"

_**André: **_"Arrendermi io?! Mai!"

_**Generale: **_"ANDRE', TI ORDINO DI ARRENDERTI! MIA FIGLIA E' INCINTA! E TU, OSCAR COME FAI A DESTREGGIARTI IN QUESTO MODO, E' impossibile!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Chiedetelo alle Autrici Padre, è tutto merito loro se sono tanto agile! …. Ops … ah ah ah ah … André, ti ho tagliato i pantaloni nella parte bassa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"SIIIII BRAVA SORELLINA! E TU ANDRE' FACCI VEDERE QUALCOSA!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo ti prego, forse non ti piaccio più?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, tu mi piaci sempre, te lo dimostrerò stanotte, tieniti pronto. Sapessi che sorpresa ho in serbo per tutti! Ih ih …"

_**Charles: **_"Mi fai paura!"

_**Generale: **_"TACI SCIAGURATA! E TU ANDRE', TI ORDINO DI COPRIRTI!"

_**Mi copro con le mani e dico:**_ "Oscar, davvero lo hai fatto!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Credevi che scherzassi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOOO André figliolo, dimmi che non ti ha tranciato!"

_**André: **_"Cosa?!"

_**Generale: **_"Come cosa! Lo sappiamo tutti che mia figlia ci darà Sophie, quindi TU, caro genero, devi rimetterti al lavoro quasi immediatamente, e la tua parte bassa,ci è utile per darci l'erede al trono! CAPITO, GENERO SCELLERATO?!"

_**André: **_"Certo che ho capito ed eseguirò con molto piacere il vostro augusto ordine sire! Mai incarico più dilettevole mi è stato affidato!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma cosa dici André, non ti sei reso conto che ti ho tranciato?! Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"AHHHH FIGLIA SCIAGURATA! MA COME, NON LO SAI CHE PRIMA DEVI PROCREARE FRANCOIS, POI PUOI ANCHE TRANCIARE LA PARTE PIU' IMPORTANTE DI TUO MARITO?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ah ah ah ah .. tranquillo Padre, scherzavo! Ho tagliato i suoi pantaloni! Ih ih … Non ho tranciato affatto la marmotta di mio marito! Ah ah … Lo sapete che ho un'ottima mira!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Brava sorellina, così si parla! Tu non lo sai, ma vedrai come ti servirà questa notte! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE! TUA SORELLA LA NOTTE DEVE DORMIRE! CHIARO ANDRE'?!"

_**André: **_"Emmm …. Ssssi ….. ma adesso devo andare a cambiarmi, mia moglie mi ha praticamente messo a nudo! Faccio in un momento!"

_**Oscar: **_"Aspetta André, vengo con te!"

_**Generale: **_"NO! TU Oscar rimani qui, altrimenti qui si cena tardi e lo sai che devi presenziare al banchetto in qualità di mio erede!"

_**Oscar: **_"Tranquillo padre, vi prometto che André ed io faremo in un momento! … ANDRE' ASPETTA, VENGO CON TE!"

_**Generale: **_"OSCAR, NON ANDARE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Padre ma lasciateli sollazzare in tranquillità! Tanto il banchetto non avrà inizio prima di un'ora!"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine! André deve lasciare tranquilla tua sorella! Lo sai che il nostro feudo ha bisogno di entrambi per la nostra discendenza!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, siete noioso!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma Generale come può dire ad André di lasciare Oscar tranquilla, quando è proprio lui la sua tranquillità?"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Katia, mia figlia sarà la futura regina regnante del mio regno, e come tale ha il dovere di procreare il mio François!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Sire Augustin rilassatevi, vedrete che non passerà molto tempo dalla nascita di Sophie che mister maglietta appiccicata si metterà immediatamente a lavoro! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Agrifoglio, se ho scelto mister maglietta appiccicata per mia figlia è perché so che posso fare affidamento su di lui. E poi è bello, piace alle donne, di sicuro la mia discendenza sarà bellissima! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci potete giurare Generale … em .. sire Augustin .. ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ben ritrovate dolcissime e indiavolate Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Non credete di esagerare adesso?"

_**Australia: **_"Il vecchio scimunito esagera sempre!"

_**Generale: **_"Monna gattaccia rinsecchita, come vostra abitudine siete sempre al mio cospetto per importunarmi …"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Vecchiaccio scimunito, le dolci Arpie ci hanno catapultato nel medioevo, e per farti felice, prenderò parte al banchetto ! Ih ih … voglio proprio vedere come mangi con le mani!"

_**Generale: **_"Mani?"

_**Australia: **_"Come?! I vostri precettori non ve l'hanno insegnato Generale? Nel medioevo si mangiava con le mani …"

_**Carlo: **_"Che bello madre, mangerò con le mani!"

_**Anna: **_"Scc.. Carlo, lo zio è agitato, meglio zittire!"

_**Generale: **_"Nooo anche questo scempio! Io esigo le mie posate! .. Marguerite, tu ne hai qualcuna dietro?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa dici Augustin?! Come potevo sapere che saremmo venuti in questa strana epoca!"

_**Terry: **_"Rassegnatevi Generale, dobbiamo mangiare tutti con le mani!"

_**Luisa: **_"Noooo bouuuu io non voglio mangiare con le mani madre!"

_**Augustin: **_"Su calmati Luisa, ricordati che sei una delle principesse di questo castello! …"

_**Silvie: **_"Padre, ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Silvie, Antoniette! Care figlie anche voi qui!"

_**Antoniette: **_"Per l'occasione, le Autrici ci hanno concesso di far parte del siparietto. Come state Padre?"

_**Generale: **_"Male, molto male! Sono stato appena incornato da Giosuele e, come se non bastasse, sono anche scivolato sul didietro! Ahi … ahi .. sento ancora male!"

_**Oscar: **_"Per spiarci ovviamente?"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, André siete arrivati!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ve l'avevo detto che avremmo fatto presto!"

_**Marianne: **_"Sorellina, come stai bene con indosso con quest'abito medioevale, anche l'acconciatura ti dona moltissimo!"

_**André: **_"Già … vero … i nastri colorati risaltano moltissimo tra i tuoi capelli d'oro, sei bellissima!"

_**Generale: **_"André, giù le mani da mia figlia! Possibile che tu non pensi ad altro?!Ragazzo ti proibisco di parlarmi in questo modo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma Padre, lasciatelo in pace!"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine, lo sposo di tua sorella le è troppo appicciato … "

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa! Padre siete petulante!"

_**Generale: **_"MA COME OSI?! TI ORDINO DI PORTARE RISPETTO AL TUO AUGUSTO GENITORE!"

_**Michele: **_"Sire Augustin, il banchetto è pronto e le ospiti vi stanno aspettando!"

_**Generale: **_"Si .. certo … Accomodiamoci figliole! … Non è possibile … mi toccherà mangiare anche con le mani!"

_**Sussurro a mia moglie:**_ "Anna, ho dato le erbe a mia nipote per far rinvigorire suo marito, ma lei ha avuto la brillante idea di farle servire a tavola …"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"Stasera mia bellissima monna Anna verrò a farti visita nella tua stanza!"

_**Anna: **_"Ti aspetterò con ansia Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Vedrai, dopo tante settimane finalmente sarai mia!"

_**Terry: **_"Ne sei davvero convito ex cardinale Jarjayes?! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego Arpie, lasciatemi giacere con mia moglie almeno nel siparietto!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Al banchetto**_

_**Generale: **_"Mie care lettrici, è un piacere per me avervi al mio banchetto, dopo ci uniremo alle danze!"

_**Lupen: **_"Grazie sire! Però che bella questa location!"

_**Terry: **_"E' stata un'idea di Aizram: pare che oggi nel nostro tempo, ci sia una festa medioevale nel feudo di Fenils."

_**Lupen: **_"Bellissima idea Aizram!"

_**Generale: **_"A me questa idea non piace affatto: dobbiamo mangiare con le mani!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ma sire Augustin, abbiamo dei recipienti colmi d'acqua per poter lavare le mani!"

_**Generale: **_"Che obbrobrio! Povero me!"

_**Tetide: **_"Anche la musica è adatta all'epoca, bellissimo!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale... ops …. Sire Augustin .. ih ih … ho letto la vostra nuova dis...avventura durante il turno di notte. Mai sbaglio fu più grande, al momento dell'assalto del caprone a momenti sveglio pure i pazienti intubati! Che figura... le mie colleghe volevano chiamare la neuro!"

_**Generale: **_"Neuro? Ma … Monna Simona da quale epoca venite?"

_**Simona: **_"Ma dalla mia sire! Ih ih …"

_**Tina:**_ "Mamma mia, Sire, la scena di vedervi incornato mentre André munge una mucca é da scompisciarsi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Tina, voi giustamente avete riso ma io, invece, ho sentito un dolore indicibile!".

_**Simona:**_ "Suvvia Sire Augustin non Ve la prendete! Anzi... a proposito del caprone, avete controllato che stia bene? Non vorrei avesse mal di testa dopo "l'urto" con il Vostro... augusto fondoschiena .."

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, spero che stiate scherzando?!"

_**Simona: **_"Ma no Sire Augustin, davvero, temo che il povero Gesuele si sia fatto davvero male!"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, se fosse per me, attaccherei alla parete non solo la testa di quel dannato animale ma anche di quelle due bestiacce di Monna pom pom!"

_**Simona:**_ "Sire, pensate se, invece, anche Gesuele si fosse "innamorato" di Voi …"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, forse avete bevuto l'intruglio che mia figlia ha fatto servire a tavola?"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah ah ah … no, no però ah ah ah ah … potreste aggiungerlo al piccolo zoo che Vi portate appresso ed usarlo come ... "guardia del corpo" anzi di una specifica parte del corpo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, come già ho detto: appenderei volentieri la sua testa e quelle delle bestiacce al muro! … Ohhh Regina Marguerite, quanti pensieri negati!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Coraggio Sire, siete un uomo forte e coraggioso, vedrete che tornerete nel nostro tempo e a palazzo sano e salvo …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ma si può sapere come parli?! Perché mi dai del voi?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ih ih … Augustin, ci troviamo nel medioevo, quindi mi adeguo! Ih ih … Però che ridere!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ah ah … Sire tornando al caprone, scommetto che sarebbe un ottimo soldato in caso di bisogno e potrebbe tener lontane madame pom pom e cameriera; sempre che... non ci abbia preso gusto ad ... incornarvi e Vi segua come il coccodrillo con Capitan Uncino! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, a quanto pare la vostra ironia è simile a quella delle Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Monna Terry, ero sicura che ci avrebbe tirate in ballo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ovviamente! Tanto per Sire Augustin, tutto accade per colpa nostra! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "A proposito, come state? Il vostro augusto fondoschiena vi fa molto male?"

_**Generale: **_"Che domanda, certo che mi fa male! Se presenzio al banchetto, è perché le perfide Autrici hanno alleviato il dolore dal mio povero fondoschiena, altrimenti sarei sdraiato su di un letto a imprecare contro la disgrazia che mi ha colpito."

_**Simona:**_ " Ih ih … Avreste potuto approfittare dell'unguento della pastorella, d'altronde ve lo ha detto che non sarebbe stato un problema!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Monna Simona, il fondoschiena di mio marito lo guardo solo IO!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah ah … Anche madame pom pom... era così servizievole, non è stato carino congedarla in quel modo …"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA! Monna pom pom, come avete osato proporre una tale cosa indecente a mio marito?!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ohhh … Monna Marguerite, ma io … amo, sire Augustin! Ahhhh quanto vi desidero maestà!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ih ih … prego Monna pom pom, bevete questa tisana, vedrete, si calmeranno i bollenti spiriti! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_" Oh Sire! Ora ci mancava il caprone! Vero è che un po' vi sta anche bene, così forse vi passa la fissa dell'erede.."

_**Generale: **_"Monna Tetide, io davvero non vi comprendo! E poi, avete appena visto che mia figlia, per poco, non tagliava gli attributi al mio povero genero?! Ci è mancato un soffio che mi saltasse l'erede!"

_**Tetide: **_"Oscar non farebbe mai una cosa simile ad André, e voi lo sapete! L'avete addestrata voi o no?!"

_**Generale: **_"Beh .. si … avete ragione!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Andiamo di male in peggio Sire! Ci mancava pure il caprone! Ih ih … Mi dispiace per il vostro didietro, ma quanto ho riso!"

_**Generale: **_"Chissà perché lo immaginavo! E poi dirmelo così in faccia Monna Lupen!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Scusate ma io sono una donna alquanto schietta."

_**Generale: **_"L'avevo intuito!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Già dalle prime righe del capitolo ho previsto guai! Cosa non si fa per i figli ! Voi per procurare il latte alle vostre vi siete fatto pure incoronare da Gesuele!Per non parlare poi della proposta di matrimonio della pastorella e di Madame pom pom che voleva medicarvi a tutti i costi in un punto così...delicato … Ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale: **_"Tutte le Monna qui presenti che mi prendono in giro. Ed è esclusivamente colpa di quelle DUE!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Re Augustin, se volessimo sintetizzare questo capitolo allo stretto essenziale, potremmo dire: Giosuele 1 - Generale 0!"

_**Generale: **_"Mi pare ovvio! Come potevo difendermi dalle corna di quel dannatissimo caprone?!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ah ah ah … E bravo il caprone capobranco che guarda il suo operato con soddisfazione!  
André la prossima volta devi mungere una mucca senza farla scalciare …"

_**André: **_"Monna Agrifoglio, ma non mungevo una mucca da tantissimi anni! Comunque credo di essermela cavata!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Ih ih .. SI certo, ma a finire incornato è stato il nostro sovrano Augustin! Ah ah ah … e come se non bastasse è stato concupito dalla pastorella e dalla pazza, ma, mentre la pastorella se ne fa una ragione e demorde, la pazza è proprio accanita."

_**André: **_"Mio suocero è vittima della situazione. Le Autrici si divertono a far ridere le lettrici."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Comunque, qualcosa me lo diceva che l'onore della medicazione sarebbe capitato a voi, principe André!"

_**André: **_"Monna Agrifoglio, considero mio suocero come fosse mio padre!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Siete ammirevole principe! Ih ih … mentre Alain nicchia e la matta non chiederebbe di meglio. Alla fine, a quest'ultima non resta che spiare, ma con scarsi risultati."

_**Alain: **_"Monna Agrifoglio, sono il suo attendente, non posso che sottostare agli ordini di sire vecchio pazzo …"

_**Generale: **_"SASSIONNNN!"

_**Armand: **_"Ricordati del fioretto, fratello!"

_**Generale: **_"MALEDIZIONE!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Però è vero, Sire, anche che le beccate tutte voi, pure l'altra svaporata."

_**Generale: **_"Oh Monna Tetide, è tutta colpa delle Autrici, ma questo ormai lo sapete!"

_**Dhaira:**_ Certo che in questa missione generale hai fatto una strage di cuori! Ma che gli fai alle donne?"

_**Generale: **_"Assolutamente nulla Monna Dhaira! Io certo non vado a cercarle, ho mia moglie, che se lo mettano tutte in testa!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Certo che se madame pom pom continua così, non arriva viva alla fine del viaggio, Oscar la mette a posto a... "modo suo" …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ci potete giurare Monna Dhaira! Mia madre non può proteggere suo marito dagli attacchi di quella pazza, quindi me ne occupo io! Ih ih …. Ovviamente, la questione è riferita anche e soprattutto all'altra svaporata!"

_**Michele: **_"Sire Augustin, possiamo servire il pasto serale?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo Michele, fa presto che ho fame!"

_**Michele: **_"Subito Sire!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm .. Michele, non avresti almeno una posata nascosta da qualche parte?"

_**Michele: **_"Posata? Di cosa parlate Sire?"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco … nulla .. tanto è inutile che te lo spieghi. Le Arpie ti hanno fatto perdere la memoria! Fa servire il pasto!"

_**Michele: **_"Agli ordini Sire!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ma qua Oscar rischia di tagliare la testa all'Arpia, ma la vera Arpia! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Maame pom pom: **_"Monna Tina, non è giusto che nemmeno voi mi capiate: io non ho alcuna colpa se mi sono innamorata di Augustiiiin .. ops.. in questo caso di Sire Augustin!"

_**Tina:**_ " Monna pom pom, è mai possibile che voi non lo capiate?"

_**Dico sottovoce a mio marito**_: "Ih ih … lo capirà questa sera, quando berrà la mia pozione! Ih ih .."

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine, ma perché vuoi creare caos all'interno del castello?! Già nel siparietto precedente, le Autrici ci hanno fatto ubriacare e adesso…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Adesso li voglio tutti infoiati Charles! Ih ih … Scccc … continuiamo a sentire …."

_**Tina:**_ " Se non fosse per i momenti romantici dei nostri piccioncini, che teneri!"

_**André: **_"Ih ih … Monna Tina, mia moglie, almeno per stasera, è stata poco tenera: avete visto che mi ha tagliato i pantaloni?"

_**Generale: **_"Per fortuna genero che erano solo i pantaloni! Non voglio nemmeno pensare se la lama fosse andata più in profondità: avrei dovuto dire addio al mio piccolo François!"

_**Tina: **_"Ah ah ah ... generale tranquillizzatevi! Comunque alla fine tutti brilli nelle cantine piemontesi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ Ahahahahahah o mamma ... Generale, che viaggio esilarante x noi..."

_**Generale: **_"Sono contento che almeno voi apprezziate questo strano viaggio. Darei metà del mio feudo per poter tornare nel mio tempo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …. Ma quale feudo?! Voi siete qui di passaggio! Ah ah .."

_**Simona:**_ "Sire, Ho dimenticato di farvi i complimenti per le Vostre belle parole di stima ed affetto che avete rivolto ad André, siete stato davvero ... dolce ed avete ragione quando affermate che non avreste potuto avere un genero migliore per vostra figlia. Siete stato un buon padre anche per lui dopotutto e Vi devo confidare che amo molto quando Vi aprite con i vostri eredi, fate vedere un lato di Voi molto intimo e ... tenero."

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, aldilà di ciò che si possa dire di me, io amo moltissimo la mia famiglia anche se spesso sono incompreso."

_**Simona:**_ "Bene, smetto di tediarvi oltre. Non vedo l'ora di leggere la prossima puntata della Vostra banda di allegri "Circensi", una preghiera: potreste addestrare quelle pulci trasformandole in cani? Sono così irritanti attualmente."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, non appena saremo arrivati a palazzo, darò ordire al mio attendente di addestrare quelle bestiacce! Magari riuscirà a farle zittire!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma Sire Augustin, cos'altro mi farete fare, quando sarò giunto a palazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Tutto ciò che occorrerà Alain! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Possibile che TU vecchiaccio scimunito, ce l'abbia continuamente con il mio tesoruccio?!"

_**Generale: **_"Zut gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"E smettila di rompere al mio tesoruccio: mica e colpa sua se manco gli animali ti sopportano. Eh? Sei tu il problema.. ihihih certo, ci fossero state le due bestiacce inutili della pom pom... avresti potuto offrirle come pasto al caprone.. ihih mannaggia! Occasione mancata! Ahah."

_**Generale: **_"Vi assicuro Monna Gattaccia che se l'avessi avute con me, l'avrei senz'altro fatto! Ih ih …"  
_**Madame pom pom: **_"NOOOO LE MIE CREATUREEEE!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih …."

_**Australia: **_"Ahahah … E stando in tema: sono d'accordo con Oscarina... piantatele lì a ste due svasate."

_**Generale: **_"L'ho già detto: non posso!"

_**Australia: **_"Vabbè, pazienza!.. Elena cara, hai una scelta importante da fare: o Victor o tua zia... please scegli a zia: cosi "dimentichiamo" ste zecche più bestiacce nel bosco.. ahhhhh, liberazione! E poi, più posto in carrozza anche! Ahah Ehehe. Tant'è che prima o poi, diventeranno carne da macello per mano del diavolo biondo. E vai! Ahahaha."

_**Elena: **_"Monna Australia, ma come faccio? Non posso deludere la mia famiglia. Victor se mi ama davvero, dovrà sopportare tutto questo fino a che, non saremo sposati."

_**Victor: **_"Oh Elena, non preoccuparti, vedrai che ce la faremo …. Spero …"

_**Australia: **_"Bene, bene, questo si, che è amore!"

_**Simona: **_" Autrici, Vi ringrazio per la bella festa a base alcolica nelle cantine piemontesi, è mica rimasto del moscato? Lo adoro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nulla, tutto finito. Ma in compenso puoi bere la tisana che Joséphine ha fatto preparare!"

_**Simona:**_ " Emm … No grazie! Madame Marguerite, non me ne vogliate ma... se il vostro consorte è d'accordo mi offro anche io per medicare la ... parte offesa, vi assicuro competenza e mano leggerissima !"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma nemmeno per sogno! Il fondoschiena di mio marito lo medico IO soltanto!"

_**Virginia sussurra all'orecchio di Sire Augustin: "**_Direi carissimo amico .. pardon … Sire Augustin, che con le arpie tocca passare al contrattacco, non possono impunemente sottoporvi a Cornate, cadute, corteggiamenti assurdi ed infine farci ubriacare tutti.

Direi che sarebbe opportuno accordarci per tendere loro un bello scherzetto alle Autrici."

_**Generale: **_"Monna Virginia, la vostra è un'idea da prendere inconsiderazione, ma c'è un piccolo particolare …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Quale Sire?"

_**Generale: **_"La piuma magica ce l'anno loro! Sniff …"

_**Simona:**_ "Sire …."

_**Generale: **_"Dite pure Monna Simona …"

_**Simona: **_"Vi faccio solo il solito appunto: non date il tormento a vostro genero che a noi piace tanto leggere dei momenti... coccolosi tra lui e vostra figlia."

_**Generale: **_"Monna Simona, credo che abbiate letto il capitolo di stasera: li ho lasciati liberi di fare nella toillette, si sono messi a giocare come due ragazzini e chissà cos'altro hanno combinato quei due! … Cosa è successo?! Sono scivolato e ho preso una gran bella botta!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma tu vecchio scimunito, se non fossi entrato, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto!"

_**Generale: **_"GATTACCIA! E' mai possibile che dobbiate interferire?!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchiaccio e vedi di darti una ripulita a quelle mani: sono davvero pietose!"

_**Generale: **_"Accidenti alle posate che non ci sono! Mi tocca mangiare con le mani!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma Sire, lo stiamo facendo tutti, non siete l'unico!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … Dannate Arpie! Chissà cos'altro hanno in serbo per noi!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Sire, non è divertente mangiare con le mani?"

_**Generale: **_"Niente affatto Arpia! Che scempio! Però il pollo è ottimo!"

_**Dhaira: "**_A proposito Sire, quel poveraccio di tuo genero con la marmotta morta, credi che si riprenderà?"

_**Generale: **_"Lo chiedete a me, che non ne so nulla?! Domandatelo alle Arpie!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Dhaira: **_"Umm .. meglio di no. A tal proposito non t'azzardare a "rendere innocuo" Andrè con gli intrugli dello spretato! Lui proprio non se lo merita, specialmente dopo l'incidente col caprone, si è prodigato a farti da badante! Non è da tutti, capito ex generale?!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmatevi Monna Dhaira, avete assunto quasi lo stesso atteggiamento della Gattaccia! … Dunque dicevate … a si …. Perché no?! Ih ih … Che bello sarebbe dare un bel calmante a mister maglietta appiccicata! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE! Non vi azzardate! André deve fare ciò che dico io!"

_**Generale: **_"Appunto re Oscar, che faccia ciò che vuoi ma la marmotta è meglio che riposi per i prossimi sette mesi! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE, SIETE DAVVERO IMPOSSIBILE!"

_**Elena: **_"Victor, ma cosa dicono? Marmotta, attributi … io davvero non comprendo il loro linguaggio, potreste spiegarmi?"

_**Victor: **_"Lo farò Elena, ma quando sarà il momento …"

_**Elena: **_"Quando?"

_**Victor: **_"Emm … Durante la nostra prima notte di nozze!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cugino, sarebbe il caso di darvi una bella svegliata! Ih ih … Magari anche stasera, dopo che avrete assaggiato la mia bevanda! Ih ih …"

_**Australia**_: Ahahaha .. CHE SPETTACOLO!"

_**Generale: **_"TACETE E NON URLATE GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"ZITTO TU, VECCHIACCIO! Ho pazientato abbastanza, adesso tocca a me!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, il mio feudo per una benda alla bocca alla gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Seeee … ma tappati la bocca! Io parlo! Dunque, l' incornamento! Ahaha magnifico e magistrale! E il dettaglio rilevante di questo episodio! Queste vostre menti... crudeli (x il vecchiaccio) ma troppoooooo esilaranti per noi! Ahah vi faccio i miei complimenti arpie! Ottimo lavoro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Australia! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_" Ihih. Comunque tutto sommato non deve essersi fatto troppo male se.. ha in ogni caso lo spirito di lamentarsi, giusto?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, con noi non ci sono morti, al massimo solo feriti! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihih Certo che a te, vecchio scimunito, le Arpie han ritagliato un immagine di... uomo tenebroso. Oh Gesù! Mi sento lo stomaco in subbuglio... aiutoooo! Dalle stelle sei passato.. letteralmente alle stalle! Ihihih."

_**Generale: **_"Spiegatevi Monna Gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Da contessa a contadina... complimenti, hai ragione: non bisogna dare importanza alle diseguaglianze sociali ahah. E mo chi lo racconta a tua moglie?"

_**Generale: **_"Mia moglie lo sa già!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahah direi che hai fatto bene tempo fa a comprare cosi tanti cuscini, ora almeno puoi trarne i benefici, no? Eeeeeeh lo so, son cattiva! Ma che posso farci se mi diverto a tue spese? Prenditela con chi scrive, insomma! Sappi generalone …. Ohhhhh … volevo dire "Sire scimunito", che almeno ti sei guadagnato la "spada d oro" (x restare in tema ahaha) di padre dell'anno. Non sei contento? Ihih. Complimenti x aver fatto l'impossibile e oltre x trovare sto latte!"

_**Generale: **_"Monna Gattaccia, io per le mie figlie farei qualunque cosa, che vi sia ben chiaro!"

_**Australia:**_"Si si Sire Scimunito, ho capito! … Poi fantastico, nessuno dei due che sapeva come mungere ihihihihihihih .."

_**Generale: **_"Comunque André alla fine ci è riuscito, MONNA GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"Complimenti ancora al... lavoro di gruppo Arpie, sempre magistrale... e il siparietto.. comicissimo come sempre."

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Australia!"

_**Australia: **_" Vecchio scimunito, non scalpitare come di tuo solito... e sii felice che alcune simpaticone delle lettrici ti seguono con piacere e devozione mah! Ma come si fa dico io!"

_**Generale: **_"E' bello ciò che piace Monna Gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Si certo! Ihihih … Aha ... e ho adorato l'augurio per le festeggiate! Un bel modo particolare di celebrale davvero . . Con una sbornia comunitaria e colossale! Si salvi chi puooooooò ahah"

_**Michele: **_"Sire Augustin, i menestrelli di corte vi invitano ad aprire le danze con la regina Marguerite!"

_**Generale: **_"Un momento, debbo lavarmi le mani ….. che disagio!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, un momento, prima di cimentarvi nelle danze, assaggiatela mia bevanda, così stasera vi divertirete un mondo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine!"

_**Terry: **_"Su, Sire Augustin bevete!"

_**Generale: **_"No Monne Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siii Sire Augustin, forza bevete!"

_**Generale: **_" … Ecco … bevuto …. Soddisfatte?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Siiii … adesso potete aprire le danze!"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine, mia bellissima Monna, mi concedi l'onore di ballare con me?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo messere ma prima dovete bere la mia tisana, così, almeno nel siparietto, la tua marmotta prende vita, e stasera ci sollazzeremo! Ah ah ah …."

_**Charles: **_"Monna Joséphine vi adoro!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Messere Vi desideroooo! Presto bevete!"

_**André: **_" Oscar anche tu hai bevuto la tisana di Joséphine?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si purtroppo! Le Autrici hanno costretto tutti noi a bere!"

_**André: **_"Ummm … Non so come ringraziarle! Ih ih … Che notte di fuoco che ci attende! Monna Oscar, nel frattempo che la bevanda faccia effetto andiamo a ballare!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih … Andiamo André!"

_**Armandina: **_"Madame Battista anche voi avete bevuto la bevanda di monna Joséphine?"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Siiii Armandiiina, e ho già scelto la mia preda … Michele il servitore! Ih ih … e tu?"

_**Armandina: **_"Ohhh avrei voluto sollazzarmi con il principe André ma non è possibile, mi accontenterò con lo stalliere!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Bene Armandiiina andiamo a invitare le nostre prede a ballare! Ih ih …"

_**Marianne: **_"Louis, hai una strana luce negli occhi …."

_**Louis: **_"Marianne, credo che la bevanda cominci a fare il suo effetto. Ti voglio Marianne!"

_**Marianne: **_"Emm … si , però almeno un giro di danza me lo devi concedere!"

_**Alain: **_" Sabrina miaaaaa lascia perdere la danza, andiamo a imboscarci da qualche parte! Ti voglioooo!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ohhh Alain .. sei tremendo!"

_**Armand: **_" Anna sei bellissima! La danza ti rende molto eccitante! Anna, non vedo l'ora che termini la danza …. Ti voglio!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand, anch'io ti voglio!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, comincio a sentire qualcosa …."

_**Marguerite: **_"A cosa vi riferite mio re?"

_**Generale: **_"Alla mia marmotta, mia cara! Ih ih … Credo che stavolta debba ringraziare le Arpie! Ih ih …."

_**Un'ora dopo …**_

_**Giovanna: **_"Michele, dov'è finita la famiglia reale?"

_**Michele: **_"Madamina, credo che si siano tutti richiusi nelle loro stanze per praticare il sollazzo! Ih ih ….."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Micheleeee …"

_**Michele: **_"Aiuto madamina! Monna pom pom sta venendo da questa porte … salvami madamina …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Micheleeeee …. Vi voglioooo brucio d'amore per teeee!"

_**Michele: **_"AIUTOOO …"

_**Prendo la mano di Michele e lo trascino viaaaaaa …..**_

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Monna Terry, che siparietto!"

_**Dhaira: **_"Autrici siete diaboliche! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma si può sapere come vi vengono certe idee?"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, basta poco per avere degli spunti e poi, elaboriamo il tutto! Ih ih …"

_**Virginia: **_"Però quanto ci divertiamo!"

_**Tina: **_"Vi prego non stancatevi mai, vogliamo continuare a divertirci!"

_**Simona: **_"Tra non molto le mie amiche mi ricovereranno nella neuro per le troppe risate! AH ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Esagerata!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma perché non rinchiudono il vecchio pazzo?"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma no Australia, poi come ci divertiamo?!"

_**Tetide:**_"Pazzesco!"

_**Terry: **_"Monna Aizram, dobbiamo cogliere l'occasione per ringraziare ancora una volta tutte le lettrici che votano la nostra storia."

_**Aizram: **_"Siii! Monna Terry, l'ultimo capitolo h ricevuto ben ….novantadue…... mi piace.."

_**Terry: **_"Non ho parole, sono commossa! … Monna Aizram, tutti quei like ci invogliano a fare sempre di più del nostro meglio. Che soddisfazione!"

_**Arpie: **_"GRAZIEEEEEE!"


	163. Chapter 163

_**Il funerale della marmotta**_

Sono nella mia stanza quando vedo entrare mio marito, felice come non lo vedevo da tempo. Sorride, fischietta e quasi saltella, con il suo sacchettino. Sembra un bambino a cui hanno fatto un nuovo regalo! Mi si avvicina con un sacchetto si stoffa tra le mani, mi bacia appassionatamente e mi dice: "Amore mio, ecco qua l'erba che mi ha dato tuo zio, serve un poco d'acqua tiepida per preparare l'infuso."

"Tiepida Charles? Se devi fare un infuso o una tisana serve bollente! Dai qua, ci penso io a te! Tu mettiti comodo sulla poltrona rossa, mentre io ti preparo con amore e dedizione questa bevanda!"

"Vuoi prepararla tu?!"

" Charles, non ho di certo bisogno di una cameriera, qui si tratta di te, mio marito! E poi non vorrei mai che ti sentissi inibito dalla presenza di un'estranea!"

"Ma su cara, non credi di esagerare?"

"Assolutamente no, amore mio! E poi, sono così felice che tutto torni come un tempo che, voglio prepararla con tutto il mio amore!"

"Oh mia adorata Joséphine! Sei la moglie migliore che possa esistere!", dico mentre l'abbraccio e le rubo un bacio.

"Anch'io ti amo Charles, ma adesso lasciami preparare l'infuso.", dico mentre poso le mie labbra leggere su quelle di mio marito.

Armeggio con la teiera, che ho prontamente domandato al nostro arrivo alla locanda. Guardo il sacchetto, prendo una bella manciata di queste erbe miracolose, e sarà meglio per lo zio che facciano davvero il miracolo, e le metto in infusione. Uhm …. meglio abbondare, Charles è un caso disperato ormai!

"Ecco qua … Ancora un pizzico … anche due!"

"Non credi di metterne troppa?!"

"Non è mai abbastanza Charles e poi, non possono farti male, anzi, può solo giovarti! Ih ih … Però che odore dolciastro, e che colore … a me non pare molto appetitosa, ma magari sarà per via della gravidanza, o forse questa tisana va bene solo per gli uomini. Chissà! Mi dispiace per te caro, ma credo che sia davvero sgradevole!"

"Non ha importanza Joséphine, per te farei qualsiasi cosa!"

"Sei un vero tesoro Charles, grazie amore mio!"

Prendo il vassoio e lo porto sul tavolino, mi accomodo sul divanetto davanti al mio Charles.

"Vieni, siediti qui, di fianco a me! Così aspettiamo assieme che la tisana sia pronta!", dico battendo sulla stoffa della seduta.

Mi siedo accanto alla mia Joséphine, sorrido felice, le poso una mano sul ventre sussurro: "Cara, nostro figlio comincia muoversi?"

"Charles, è ancora presto perché tu lo possa sentire, per ora è come ….. un solletico, si. Direi che mi fa il solletico!"

Sollevo il coperchio della teiera e ci guardo dentro, "Charles, che odore dolciasto …. ed il colore … non saprei definirlo!"

"Armand mi ha detto che non ha un buon sapore, ma non importa, pur di farti felice sono disposto a qualsiasi sacrificio"

"Ohh caro! Io … ti amo Charles! Senza di te io davvero non saprei come fare! Sei un marito perfetto!", rispondo sorridente ed un poco imbarazzata, perché io questa tisana con questo odore …. di un colore verdognolo azzurro blu …. io davvero non so se la berrei!

Prendo la teiera, verso il liquido nella tazza, la riempio per bene e poi la porgo al mio soldato.

"Ecco fatto, Charles, forza. Bevila deciso!"

" Sssiii …."

"Certo che a vederla nella tazza, questa roba davvero non ha un bell'aspetto. Sembra uno di quegli intrugli che ci dava il dottor Lassonne quando avevamo la febbre ….."

"E tu la bevevi volentieri?"

"Assolutamente no. La povera nanny si inventava mille storie pur di convincermi a berla! … Quindi, sappi che hai tutta la mia comprensione mio caro Charles!"

"Grazie cara …"

" Povero caro, ti meriti un bel premio!"

"Premio?! A cosa ti riferisci?"

"Ecco … ih ih … forse ti permetterò di stare di sopra …. Forse …. Ih ih …"

"Oh Joséphine, mia adorata, non vedo l'ora di esaudire tutti i tuoi desideri, vedrai che non ti deluderò!"

"Ne sono certa, amore mio! Sono venticinque anni che stiamo insieme e non mi hai mai delusa!"

Vedo Charles un poco titubante, prende la tazza tra le mani, la solleva e la porta alle sue labbra.

Avvicino la tazza alla bocca, comincio a sorseggiarla, digrigno ma mi faccio coraggio e la bevo tutto di un sorso.

"Ecco fatto. Joséphine credo che ci vorrà un poco di tempo prima che faccia effetto, magari giusto il tempo della cena, sai, ho davvero tanta fame!"

"Hai fame? Ma certo! Chiamo subito l'oste e faccio portare la nostra cena qui, in camera! Vado e torno, tu non muoverti da qui, anzi …. no, se lui …. si muove, tu assecondalo! Mi raccomando!", rispondo sorridente indicando il mio "petit Charles", che spero si svegli dal suo lungo letargo.

" Farò come dici Jo. Fa presto, non voglio più farti aspettare!"

"Faccio in un attimo! Ih ih …"

Scendo di sotto rapida, raggiungo la sala comune, vedo alcuni tavoli occupati e delle donnine intente a compiacere alcuni di questi avventori. Vedo l'oste venirmi incontro.

"Madame, posso fare qualcosa per Voi?!"

"Si, certo! Mio marito ed io ceneremo in camera, quindi portateci un pasto succulento e abbondante! No forse leggero e non porzioni esagerate."

"Madame, leggero o abbondante? O forse …. volete qualcosa di …. ecco …. intrigante?!"

"Esatto, magari, afrodisiaco, qualcosa che stuzzichi un uomo, ecco!"

"Certo Madame, lasciate fare a me! Datemi qualche minuto e vi porterò di sopra una cena perfetta!"

Mi reco rapido nella cucina mentre vedo la Signora risalire di sopra.

Joséphine è scesa di sotto per far portare la cena in camera, però che strano, io mi sento molto stanco … più di quanto non lo sia stato negli ultimi tempi. Ho sonno, terribilmente sonno, non mi reggo in piedi! Mi sdraio nel letto nell'attesa che arrivi mia moglie, ma temo di addormentarmi, davvero non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti ….

Spalanco la porta decisa e dico "Charles, la cena arriverà subito, e sarà una cena davvero ….. eccitante! Vedrai, il locandiere mi ha promesso che farà servire qualcosa di particolare! CHARLES! MA COSA STAI FACENDO?!", guardo scioccata il letto, mormoro appena: " Ma … Charles si è assopito. Ma dico io, quella tisana avrebbe dovuto risvegliare il tuo istinto di cacciatore, la sua marmotta sarebbe dovuta uscire dal letargo, invece… nooo non è possibile!"

"Ronf …. ronf ….."

"CHARLES LUOIS MAURICE! NON TI PERMETTERE DI TRASCURARMI! CHIARO?!"

Non finisco di parlare che sento bussare alla porta, sarà senza dubbio la nostra cena!

"Madame, posso entrare?!"

"AVANTI!"

"Madame, ecco la vostra cena! Ostriche, caviale, aragoste e vino rosso della nostra valle. E poi, questo fantastico sidro fatto con le nostre mele. Vedrete, resterete soddisfatta! E poi si sa, il cibo eccita ….. Ora vi preparo la tavola!"

Faccio entrare una cameriera che rapida mette una tovaglia bianca sul tavolo, sistema i piatti, i bicchieri e le posate. Poi prende delle candele profumate, prepara dei bracieri e li accende. Nella stanza si sprigiona subito un profumo strano, ma molto eccitante. Poi il locandiere posa la cena e dice: "Signora, auguro a Voi ed a Vostro marito di passare una serata …. ecco …. eccitante!".

"Grazie mounsuer!"

Vedo l'uomo farmi l'occhiolino ed uscire dalla stanza.

"Charles, vieni, dai. Sediamoci a tavola! Anzi, tu siediti a tavola, mentre io mi accomodo sulle tue gambe!"

"Si cara …. Vengo …"

Mi alzo con fatica, sbadigliando vistosamente, mi accomodo sulla sedia morbida, comoda, e prendo Joséphine tra le mie braccia.

Sbircio nella scollatura del suo abito … uhm …. la sua pelle morbida, candida, in contrasto con l'abito nero che indossa.

" Jo però …"  
"Cosa c'è caro?"

"Ecco … avresti potuto mettere un bel vestito rosso!"

"Dai caro, preferisco non perdere tempo. Ti prometto che dopo indosserò quello che ti piace tanto."

"Joséphine sei così bella!"

"Dici davvero amore?!"

"Si … Sento il profumo della tua pelle, sa di mandorle, di buono, di casa. E poi il suo petto è così invitante …. Uhm ….. però …."  
"Però cosa?!"

"Ecco … laggiù …. Ancora nulla! Ed ho un sonno….."

"Charles non scherzare! E poi la tisana deve ancora fare il suo effetto, sono sicura che tra non molto … ih ih ih … Bene Charles, ho deciso che questa sera ti imbocco io ….. vedrai!"

" Oh cara …. Che dolce che sei …"

Prendo un'ostrica, la tolgo dal guscio, la sistemo tra le labbra e la porgo così, con un bacio, al mio Charles.

"Jo … ecco … io … non so cosa mi stia succedendo ma mi sento più stanco del solito ….. io … Joséphine, ti prego, cerca di tenermi sveglio, io davvero … non ce la faccio … ronf … ronf …"

Vedo gli occhi del mio Charles chiudersi, tenta di riaprirli, ma nulla. Non ce la fa! Non è possibile!

"CHARLES!", dico mentre sollevo a forza le palpebre del mio Charles!

"Tieni, prova a bere questo sidro, secondo l'oste è molto afrodisiaco! Ecco, prima bevo io … ed ora tu, proprio dove io ho appoggiato le mie labbra! Su, forza!", porgo il bicchiere a mio marito, lo avvicino alle sue dolci labbra, lo sorseggia appena.

"Vorrei …. ma … io …. voglio andare a letto …"

"A letto? Ma certo caro! A letto con me! Subito … però caro … a me pare che il tuo ….. Petit Charles, non dia segnali di vita!"

"Ecco … si .. a letto … ma per dormire … ho sonno, tanto sonno…"

"AH NO! MIO CARO! TU E … LUI NON DORMIRETE! PAROLA DI JOSEPHINE AMELIE MARGUERITE! VOI DUE SARETE MIEI …. SOPRATTUTTO LUI!"

Inizio a sbottonare gli abiti del mio Charles, sussurro: " Possibile che laggiù non si svegli nulla?"

"Non … non è … colpa mia … ronf .. ronf … sono …. Stanco …."

" Non ci posso credere ma io non mi arrendo! .. Adesso ti faccio vedere io se tu non debba resuscitare!"

Gli sfilo il gilet, gli sbottono la camicia e passo le mie mani sul suo petto, sulla sua pelle liscia! Sento il suo profumo, poso le mie labbra sui suoi muscoli …..

Avvicino il mio petto alle sue labbra, continuo: "Charles ….. ti prego …. fammi contenta!"

"Jo … come faccio! Li sotto non c'è alcuna reazione. Sniff … Joséphine, temo che l'intruglio che tuo zio mi ha dato, abbia solo peggiorato le cose."

"COSA?! Ma Charles, non è possibile. Aspetta, fammi provare a risvegliare la marmotta!", dico mentre infilo una mano nei suoi pantaloni ….. ma nulla, non accade nulla. " Hai ragione … la marmotta sembra morta! Eppure Charles hai sempre reagito con passione e certe mie attenzioni! SEMPRE!"

"Ronf … ronf …. che tortura …. ronf …"

"CHARLEEESSS! TI PROIBISCO DI ADDORMENTARTI!"

"Chiedi a … Armand cosa mi ha dato …. non resisto … ronf ….", dico mentre mi accascio contro al cuscino.

"NOOOOO! Non è possibile!", dico alzandomi di scatto furiosa! "Ora mio zio mi sentirà!"

A passo marziale lascio la mia camera, prima di uscire, guardo nuovamente mio marito: si è addormentato! Esco decisa e percorro il corridoio fino ad arrivare dietro la stanza di mio zio, busso, apro, non aspetto alcuna risposta, entro.

"Anna, dov'è mio zio!"

"Oh, Joséphine …. Armand è nella sua camera, con tuo padre. Non è qui ….. Ma, Joséphine, ti senti bene?!"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che la vedo uscire fuori come una furia.

"Madre, ma la zia Joséphine cos'ha?!"

"Non lo so, però è davvero strana e poi con quell'abito davvero pare che si stia recando a un funerale!"

"Ma Madre, qui non è morto nessuno ….. certo che la zia è davvero particolare!"

"Ehmm … Carlo non devi dire queste cose, ricordati che la zia Joséphine, oltre ad essere tua cugina, ha più anni di te. Devi portarle rispetto."

"Certo Madre, perdonatemi …."

Sono sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù, per sentirmi un poco meglio rimango in colottes, mio fratello mi domanda: "Augustin, possibile che non provi alcun sollievo con l'unguento che ti ho dato?"

" Non molto Armand … ohi … ohi che male!"

"Ma non è possibile! Ma dimmi è successo altro per ritrovarti peggio di prima?"

"Emm … veramente sono scivolato …"  
"Nooo scivolato?! Ma come è potuto accadere?"

"Ecco veramente … sono andato da Oscar e … c'era tant'acqua a terra e … sono scivolato! Povero me, che male, che botta! Ahi ahi …"  
"Ma come, la stanza di Oscar si è allagata?"

"Armand, quei due, si sono messi a giocare con l'acqua e …"  
"Nella loro camera da letto?"

"Ma no! Nella toilette!"

"Nella loro toilette! Ma Augustin, cosa ci facevi nella stanza da bagno di tua figlia?"

Veramente …"  
"No aspetta …. Non sarai entrato per spiarli come tuo solito, spero!"

"Io non spio, vigilo!"

"Augustin riconoscilo, sei invadente."  
"Invadente IO?! Ma cosa dici Armand?! E solo che André non ha alcuna attenzione per mia figlia: quel ragazzo non fa altro che … che … si insomma .. hai capito!"

"Non riesco a credere ciò che sto ascoltando …."

"Non ne vedo il motivo. Vedrai se mai avrai una figlia, ti comporterai esattamente come me!"

"Assolutamente NO! Non dire eresie Augustin!"

Continuo a camminare a passo spedito, eccomi, sono dietro la porta di mio padre, entro senza bussare .

All'improvviso sento mia nipote, a gran voce dire: " Come potrebbe mio padre avere giovamento dai vostri intrugli?! Zio VOI SIETE UN CIARLATANO!"

"Joséphine! Cara …. ma cosa dici?! Nipote, sei furiosa, tutta rossa in viso, arrabbiata. Cosa ti succede?"

"Io cosa dico?! Cosa mi succede?! VOI cosa avete dato a mio marito!"

Sento la voce di mia figlia, sussulto, cerco di farmi scivolare dal letto per guardarla, voglio capire cosa le è preso.

"Joséphine, ho dato a Charles delle erbe con cui fare una tisana …. ehm …. rinvigorente! Non so se mi sono spiegato. Anzi, cosa ci fai tu qui?! Tu dovresti essere con lui ….. con Charles intendo! Dovrebbe saltare come un ….. grillo!"

"Si certo! Ma il grillo in questione sono sempre IO! Visto che la sua parte più importante è completamente morta. Anzi, se prima almeno parlava e si reggeva in piedi adesso è completamente privo di sensi! MIO marito è a letto, ed è caduto in un sonno profondo, e questo tutto grazie a voi, altro che grillo!"

"Ma non è possibile! Io gli ho dato la tisana rinvigorente, non quella rilassante! oh …. ehm … almeno credo ….", dico grattandomi la testa con aria pensosa.

"Che vi prende? Perché quella faccia?! Zio, non vorrete dire che …."

"Joséphine, in effetti ….. ecco …. non so come dirtelo …..cara nipotina ….."

"Dirmi cosa?! Su avanti parlate! Forse la marmotta di mio marito non è più in letargo ma l'avete ammazzata? Se è così ditemelo immediatamente!"

"Ehm …. ecco … cara, veramente vedi, io prima ho preparato una tisana anche per me … sai, quella rilassante … eh …..ehm …. ecco …."

"Avanti, su, parlate!"

"Joséphine, sono davvero imbarazzato, ma come faccio a dirti che …"  
"CHE cosa?!"

"Emm … vedi … che io non mi sento affatto rilassato, anzi …. "

"VI ORDINO DI PARLARE! PRESTO!"

"Ecco, insomma …. la mia marmotta è molto sveglia! Direi che è sull'attenti!"

"Questo l'avevo intuito, credete che sia nata ieri?! Anche voi siete in astinenza, proprio come me, forse anche di più!"

Non è possibile … ascolto mia figlia e mio fratello e non riesco a ribattere: sono ridicoli!

"Vedi cara ….."

"Temo di avere scambiato le erbette ….. nipotina mia cara adorata …. ma tu non ti arrabbiare! Stai tranquilla!"

Mia nipote mi sta guardando davvero male, forse dovrebbe prendere anche lei la tisana calmante.

Continuo ad ascoltare il battibecco tra mia figlia e mio fratello, sono fuori di me, urlo: "ADESSO BASTA! QUESTO E' DAVVERO TROPPO! JOSÉPHINE, STAI DAVVERO ESAGERANDO! EBBENE, ANCHE SE TUO ZIO HA SCAMBIATO LE ERBE, NON E' MICA LA FINE DEL MONDO! TUO MARITO STA RIPOSANDO, PAZIENZA!"

"COME PAZIENZA! IO VOGLIO CHE MIO MARITO NON SI SOTTRAGGA AI SUOI OBBLIGHI CONIUGALI! VOGLIO LA SUA MARMOTTA! ANZI, LA MIA MARMOTTA! CHIARO?!"

"Chiarissimo figliola, ma la sua marmotta, anzi la tua, è in letargo! Quindi vedi di metterti a letto e dormire anche tu!"

" IO dormire! Ma secondo voi potrei davvero dormire dopo che ho fatto perfino portare in camera dall'oste dei cibi afrodisiaci?! PADREEEE! MIO MARITO E' STATO LESO DA MIO ZIO! RIVOGLIO CHARLES FUNZIONANTE, NON CE LA FACCIO PIU'!"

"Ehm ….. nipotina mia adorata ….. temo che fino a domani ….. non ci sarà nulla da fare. Ed ora, se vuoi scusarmi …. devo risolvere un certo problemino, sai …. io volevo bere la tisana rilassante, invece …."

" Ohhh Ma davvero! Chissà perché io ero sicura che anche voi faceste uso della tisana rinvigorente."

"Ma No! Cosa dici! E poi, cosa me ne farei di quella tisana ora che Anna non … beh, hai capito! Ed ora scusami, ma davvero devo risolvere un certo problema!"

"Armand, io di certo non ti voglio nel mio letto! Che ti sia ben chiaro!"

"Augustin! Mi manderesti a dormire sulla sedia?! Su fratello, non ti ci mettere anche tu! … Joséphine ne vuoi una tazza anche tu?

"Di cosa, zio?!"

"ARMAND, PER ME PUOI DORMIRE PER TERRA!"

" Una buona tisana per calmarti cara!"

"MI SERVE MIO MARITO! CHIAROOO?!"

"Joséphine, sinceramente, credo che tu debba fare a meno di lui fino a che, il viaggio non si sarà concluso. Mi dispiace cara, fattene una ragione!"

"NO!", urlo contro mio zio, poi esco come una furia, sbatto la porta e torno dal mio Charles! Qui ci vuole una soluzione diversa! Adesso ci penso io a lui!

"Zio, spero che abbiate una notte piuttosto agitata! Magari sognate Anna nel vostro letto al posto di mio padre!"

Mio padre fuori di se, ribatte: "Ma sei davvero impazzita! TI ORDINO DI ANDARE A DORMIRE!"

"Padre, forse non avete capito nulla?! Sono troppo agitata per portemi addormentare, come lo è mio zio! Ma non lo vedete in che condizioni è?!"

"Nipote, questo è troppo, sei una sfacciata!" Punto il dito contro mio fratello e continuo: "Augustin , poi dici che Carlo non ha ricevuto un'educazione adeguata?! Ma la senti tua figlia?!"

"Armand, mia figlia è la donna più mite, più tranquilla, più affabile del mondo se …."

"Se si nutre del suo pane quotidiano!"

"Armand, da un ex prelato non mi aspettavo certo un discorso di questo genere!"

"ORA BASTA VOI DUE, NON è IL CASO CHE DISCUTIATE A CAUSA MIA! Comunque zio, preparatevi."

"Prepararmi a cosa?!"

"A svolgere una funzione funebre, anche se non avete dietro la vostra tonaca, vi tocca! Basta che vi vestiate di nero, CHIARO!"

"No, certo che non è chiaro … cosa vuoi dire?"

"Mia nipote non risponde, e come un fiume in piena lascia la nostra camera.

Entro nella mia stanza come una furia, sbatto la porta e mi precipito da Charles … sta dormendo, tutto scomposto, nel nostro letto. Bene, se è la guerra che vuoi, guerra avrai mio caro marito!

"Charles Louis Maurice! Svegliati! SE non ti svegli ti assicuro che te ne pentirai!"

Nulla, Charles russa profondamente.

Mi avvicino e decido di renderlo presentabile. Sistemo i suoi abiti e lo posiziono in maniera che la sua marmotta sia coperta dai vestiti, ma facilmente raggiungibile. Poi metto le sue mani sopra le sue parti intime.

"Ecco, così vai bene. Ed ora mi servono le mie sorelle!"

Mi guardo allo specchio, il mio abito nero è perfetto per quello che ho in mente.

Prendo una candela, l'accendo e lascio la mia stanza. Sono dietro la porta di Alain e degli altri, busso.

"Gerard, aspetti visite?!"

"Nessuno Alain, tu?"

"No ….. aaahhh …. magari arrivasse la mia Sabrina!"

" Possibile che non pensi ad altro?!"

"A chi altri dovrei pensare se non a mia moglie!"

"Meglio che vada ad aprire!"

"Ih ih ih …"

Apro la porta, intravedo appena un'ombra nera, illuminata da una flebile candela, sussulto appena, dico: Ma chi siete?"

"Come sarebbe chi sono?! Adesso non mi riconosci più?! Su veloci, vestitevi di nero, prendete una candela a testa e venite nella mia stanza! Subito! CHIARO?!"

" Cosa! Ma .. Marchesa cosa dobbiamo fare?", rispondo mentre osservo madame, tutta vestita di nero, pallida, con due occhi che brillano di una strana luce. Illuminata da quella sola candela sembra quasi un fantasma!

"Ma pregare per l'anima della marmotta di Charles, mi pare ovvio! Su su …. veloci! O giuro che metto a riposo per sempre anche le vostre, di marmotte! CHIARO?! Che se io non posso …. nessuno potrà più!", sentiamo la marchesa rispondere con voce squillante, decisa, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.

Istintivamente Alain ed io ci portiamo le mani nella parte bassa, sussurro: "Su.. subito Marchesa, adesso mi cambio d'abito! … Avete detto che dobbiamo vestirci di nero?"

"Si, nero, tutto nero. Proprio tutto! MI SONO SPIEGATA?!"

Alain ribatte: "Ma Marchesa, tutte le mie coullottes sono bianche, non ne ho nemmeno una di colore nero!"

"Non le indossare, non sono necessarie! Solo indumenti neri! E non provare a barare!"

"Ssssi … come ordinate Marchesa, ma adesso lasciateci cambiare d'abito, sempre se ce lo permettete!"

"Certo, io vado a chiamare gli altri!"

Esco rapida e decisa, sbattendo la porta con un fragoroso rumore. Vado veloce a chiamare Marianne.

Busso decisa.

"Marianne! Apriiiii!"

Sono dietro al paravento, sto per indossare la camicia da notte quando sento bussare con forza.

"Louis, chiunque stia bussando, ha una certa fretta, vai a vedere caro, io ho quasi finito!"

"Certo Marianne, vado subito!"

Apro la porta e mi trovo davanti Joséphine, che entra spingendomi da parte.

"Finalmente vi siete decisi! Su avanti voi due, dovete venire con me immediatamente, ma prima dovete indossare degli abiti neri."

"Abiti neri? Ma perché?!", dico sconsolato osservando mia cognata. "Noi veramente stavamo andando a dormire, Joséphine".

" Ci andrete dopo! Su presto, dobbiamo eseguire un rito funebre, c'è bisogno di un sacerdote per officiare, andrà bene anche lo zio Armand, ma intanto debbo far partecipi anche gli altri. Nel frattempo preparatevi!"

Esco dal paravento con indosso la mia camicia bianca, guardo mia sorella e le domando: "Un rito funebre? Ma Joséphine, chi è morto?!"

"La marmotta di mio marito. Avanti, vai a cambiati …"

"Cosa?! Ma sei impazzita Joséphine?!"

"Non sono affatto impazzita! Mio marito non funziona più, sono sicura che non tornerà più quello di un tempo. Quindi stasera ci sarà il suo funerale!"

"Joséphine! Ma non ha senso!"

"Invece lo ha. Vi aspetto in camera mia, a dopo!"

Vedo mia sorella uscire rapida dalla stanza, guardo Louis perplessa, anche lui è scioccato da questa nuova idea di mia sorella.

"Louis, secondo me Joséphine non sta affatto bene, meglio assecondarla!"

"Ma! Non so …. forse hai ragione, assecondiamola!"

"Vestiamoci di nero ….. poveri noi! Io detesto il nero! Louis, questa comunque me la pagherà! E poi ti immagini il povero Charles? Cosa farà, lo metterà in una bara?!"

"Ma no! .. almeno credo …"

"Poveri noi!"

"Andrè, vieni, sdraiati qui vicino a me! Voglio addormentarmi nel tuo abbraccio!", dico battendo una mano sul materasso.

"Oscar, eccomi!"

Sollevo le coperte, mi infilo e mi avvicino alla mia sposa. La stringo forte a me. Oscar appoggia i suoi capelli setosi e profumati sulla mia spalla, mentre io la accarezzo dolcemente su una spalla.

Appoggio la testa sul petto di mio marito, sussurro: "André, sento il tuo cuore … ti amo André …"

Sollevo le testa, raggiungo le sue labbra e mi perdo in lui …..

"OSCAR! ANDRE'EEEEEEEE. APRITE IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

Sobbalzo quando sento la voce di mia sorella Joséphine.

"NOOOO! André e adesso cosa sarà successo a mia sorella?!"

"Oscar, non lo so, ma non vorrei che buttasse già la porta. Vado ad aprirle …. uff …."

Mi alzo sospirando dal letto e mi avvicino alla porta. Giro la chiave, apro e vedo Joséphine entrare come una furia.

"Ho disturbato? Eravate forse occupati? Ci avete messo troppo ad aprirmi! Ohhhh, sorellina! Si si, beata te, che eri occupata!"

"Joséphine, si può sapere cosa ti succede?!", rispondo mettendomi seduta nel letto.

"Su su ,... veloci! Vestitevi subito, con degli abiti scuri. Tu sorellina vedi di indossare un bel vestito nero, e raggiungetemi nella mia camera! Con Charles ci vogliono le maniere forti! Vite vite! Alzati da quel letto! Forzaaa!"

"Joséphine, stai male sorella? Sei strana!"

"Certo che sto male! Charles è morto! Capisci? Morto, stecchito, ritirato, addormentato! Ahhhh! Dopo venticinque anni di onorato servizio, il mio caro, piccolo, valoroso Charles è morto! Ed è tutta colpa dello zio Armand! Ma questa è un'altra storia. Voi due ora verrete con me, forza! Veloci!"

"MORTO! André hai sentito?! Charles è morto! Ma Joséphine, sei … sei sicura di ciò che dici?"

"Siiiiii! Il mio piccolo Charlessss! Non si riprenderà più! Capisci? Sniff … non ci saranno più notti di passione, grida selvagge, abiti strappati ….. nulla ….. solo lunghe e noiose serata a leggere libri, come due vecchi prossimi al trapasso! Booooooo! Sniffff!"

"Piccolo! Joséphine ti riferisci forse … Nooo non ci posso credere! Sorella, tu non stai bene!"

"Certo che non sto bene! E adesso vuoi alzarti da questo letto o devo tirati fuori io?! Veloci, tutti e due! E abiti neri!"

"Oscar, forse è meglio fare come dice, prima finiamo e prima torniamo a letto!", dico sconsolato e rassegnato.

"Ringrazia André se ti assecondo, se fosse per me, ti chiuderei fuori dalla porta."

"Si si …. basta che veniate, su veloci! Mancate solo voi due!"

"Tutto ciò è davvero assurdo!"

"Assurdo è ciò che mi sta accadendo sorellina! ! Tu non puoi capirmi! … BEATA TE CHE HAI A TUA DISPOSIZIONE SON PETIT ANDRE'!", dico urlando mentre esco rapida dalla loro stanza.

"André non ho dubbi: mia sorella è impazzita!"

Sospiro e ribatto: "Oscar, lo sappiamo tutti come è fatta …"

"Ah ah ah …"

Sento la risata di Andrè riempire la stanza, e non mi arrendo, insisto: " Ma come fai a ridere? Io non ci trovo nulla di divertente in tutto ciò!"

"Ih ih … Scusami Oscar … ma ih ih … non riesco a fermarmi! Ah ah ah …"

"Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?"

"Ih ih … Oscar, rido perché sono costretto a fare un confronto .."

"Tra me e mia sorella, immagino …"

"Tu tanto timida, lei quanto sfacciata! Ih ih ih"

"Smettila André! Non sopporto confronti di nessun genere. E poi, davvero mi credi tanto timida?"

Abbraccio mia moglie e con aria felice ribatto: "Forse non è così?"

"Ma … forse … però a dimostrazione che un poco di sfacciataggine ce l'ho anch'io, ti faccio una domanda."

"Caspita che tono e che aria strana che hai! … Sentiamo cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Se mia sorella è fuori di testa perché non … non … si insomma ….hai capito, tu come hai fatto a resistere a non …. ", dico un poco imbarazzata.

La domanda è interessante, ma io certe cose davvero non riesco a dirle. È oltre le mie umane capacità. Mi sento arrossire, inizio ad avere caldo. Povera me, ma in che guaio mi sto cacciando?

"Ih ih ih …"

"Non ridere!"

"Se vuoi non rido, ma continua che mi hai incuriosito …"

"Su avanti André, mi hai capito benissimo e non intendo certo rinunciare alla mia domanda!"

"No, madame, non ho capito un bel nulla, da voi pretendo una domanda esplicita, avanti parlate!"

"André, è inutile che mi prendi in giro, hai inteso benissimo. Avanti, rispondimi, sei mai andato fuori di testa?!"

"Ih ih ih …. IO?!"

"Si TU!"

"TU?"

"Non stiamo parlando di me ma di TE. Avanti, parla!"

Sorrido, prendo la mano di mia moglie, la tiro a me, mi siedo sulla sedia, la faccio sedere sulle mie ginocchia e sussurro: "Te lo dirò se tu me lo dirai per prima!"

"André, sei sleale!"

"Tra noi due, la più sleale sei tu!"

"Io?"

"Certo! Ma sono domande da farsi?"

"La mia è curiosità, nient'altro! Allora dimmi, qualche volta sei uscito di senno a causa dell'astinenza?! Visto che mi hai sempre detto che sono stata la tua prima donna, o forse non è vero Grandièr?"

"Ah ah ah …. TU per prima! Avanti … parla!"

"Ora basta André! Si può sapere come fai a trovare tutto ciò così divertente?"

Io mi sento imbarazzata a parlare di certe cose, invece lui ….. Guardo dritto negli occhi mio marito, continuo decisa: "Non ci pensavo, perché ero troppo occupata con il mio lavoro. Adesso tocca a te!", rispondo decisa, in un unico respiro. Ecco, fatto. L'ho detto.

Sospiro ribatto: "Anche se ne dubito, hai vinto! … Poco fa, ti ho detto che ti ho sempre immaginata in mille modi, secondo te, non sono mai andato fuori di testa?"

"E' quello che voglio sapere da TE Grandièr!"

"Umm … bah .. comunque, quando davo segno di cedimento mentale, andavo a ubriacarmi oppure prendevo il fucile e andavo a fare qualche tiro da solo, soddisfatta?"

"NO! Dimmi, il tiro al bersaglio ero forse io?"

"Ah ah ah …. Ma sei pazza?! Come potevo immaginarti al posto delle bottiglie! Ah ah ah … E poi, adesso, come mi ripete continuamente il tuo augusto genitore, sto sfacciatamente recuperando il tempo perduto! Ah ah ah … su vieni qua, dammi un bacio ..."

Mi stringo a mio marito e dico: "Abbiamo un funerale, ricordi? Ih ih ..", dico mentre sfioro le sue labbra con le mie.

Come è bello stare qui, stretti, abbracciati. Sento il calore del suo corpo attraverso i vestiti, le sue mani stringermi appena la vita, accarezzarmi leggera.

"Si, certo che lo ricordo, ma prima dammi un bacio ….."

Sento le mani di Andrè spingermi un poco verso di lui, appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue, affondo le mani nei suoi capelli morbido e mi perdo in questo dolce bacio.

Esco in punta di piedi dalla mia stanza, voglio andare a cercare il mio fidanzato. Forse ha ragione madame Joséphine, devo passare più tempo da sola con lui! Non che io voglia che accada qualcosa di sconveniente, sia chiaro, ma quel bacio …. quel bacio appassionato di qualche giorno fa. Io ne voglio un altro!

Busso piano alla porta alla porta di Victor, spero che sia solo nella stanza.

Sono in procinto di cambiarmi per la notte, prendo la camicia da notte nella mia borsa da viaggio quando sento bussare alla porta, apro.

"Elena siete voi …. E' successo qualcosa … vi sentite male?"

Faccio un bel respiro per farmi coraggio, mi sento il viso in fiamme per la mia audacia, ma voglio un bacio.

"Victor …. no ...ecco, io vorrei parlarvi qualche minuto. Posso entrare?"

" E .. entrare?! Ma … non vorrei che qualcuno possa equivocare… sarebbe sconveniente per voi …"

"Ora basta Victor! Fatemi entrare!", dico decisa, quasi sfacciata.

"Ma … ecco … se lo desiderate, entrate …", Dico perplesso.

"Victor, ecco …. non credete che sarebbe ora di darci del tu? Infondo …. dopo il matrimonio …. ecco …...io …"

" Voi volete che io .. vi diate del tu?! Ecco … non vorrei che qualcuno intrepretasse male la …. Oh Elena, vi prego, perché siete qui?! In questo modo mi confondete…"

"E' proprio quello che voglio! Insomma Victor, almeno diamoci del tu! Mi sembra di … Victor, se mi amate, innanzi tutto esigo del tu"

"Vo .. vostra zia avrebbe da ridere …. io non voglio problemi …"

"IO avrò da ridire se non mi dai del tu, chiaro?! Victorrrr! Non mi pare di chiedere troppo!"

" No … ma … Elena, voi non ….. Elena, avete una strana luce negli occhi …."

Ora basta, con Victor ci vogliono le maniere forti, ha ragione madame Joséphine….è ora di prendere in mano la situazione! E poi, io voglio un bacio.

Mi avvicino di un piccolo passo a Victor, poi un altro, un altro ancora. Mi alzo sulle punte dei miei piedini, piego un poco la testa e sussurro con le labbra quasi a sfiorare le sue: "Victor, io ti amo"

Elena, quasi, mi sfiora le labbra. Dapprima mi allontano con la testa ma poi mi avvicino. Sento il suo profumo irresistibile, mi piace … i miei pensieri si confondono, non capisco più nulla, l'afferro con dolcezza ma al contempo con decisione, la stringo a me e mi avvento sulla sua bocca ….. sa di fresco, di giovane, di dolce. Approfondisco un poco il bacio, stringo il corpo di Elena al mio. È morbida, sinuosa, giovane. Accarezzo la sua schiena, arrivo ai suoi capelli, affondo le mie mani.

Appoggio la mano alla maniglia, convinta che tanto Victor sia chiuso a chiave, ma con mia enorme sorpresa la porta si apre. Entro e lo vedo impegnato, finalmente, in un bacio appassionato con Elena!

"AAAHHHHH! Anche voi due! Ma allora è una congiura!"

Sento all'improvviso aprirsi la porta e ascolto il tono quasi di rimprovero di Joséphine, sussulto e d'istinto mi allontano dalla mia fidanzata.

Sento Victor allontanarsi, non appena sentiamo la voce di madame Joséphine. Mi vergogno terribilmente per quello che ho fatto, povera me. Mi copro il viso con le mani, un poco vergognosa.

"Madame Joséphine …. io …."sussurro piano, che vergogna, ma senza dubbio lei mi capirà!

"Tranquillizzati Elena, in fondo stai facendo ciò che ti ho sempre detto: un bell'assalto all'eterno indeciso. Però adesso non è il momento di amoreggiare: dovete cambiarvi entrambi d'abito, voglio vedervi vestiti di scuro, possibilmente con abiti neri."

"Neri Madame? Ma cosa è accaduto?!"

"Per colpa di mio zio, la marmotta di mio marito è morta definitivamente …. povera me, sono davvero sfortunata! Desidero che abbia un rito come si conviene, vi aspetto in camera mia. Vi prego di affrettarvi."

"La marmotta?! Madame ma ... cosa state dicendo?", dico perplessa.

"Si la marmotta! Già dimenticavo, non sei ancora sposata! ….. Cugino, non appena avrò lasciato la vostra stanza, perché non glielo spiegate alla vostra fidanzata? Io lo farei volentieri ma devo ancora recarmi da Riccardo e gli altri per avvertirli di prepararsi. A dopo!"

"Ah... a dopo Madame...", no davvero, Joséphine è impazzita! Spiegare certe cose a Elena, ora? Mai e poi mai! La prima notte di nozze, allora si, sarà il momento oportuno. Anche se temo che ci penserà proprio la marchesa a istruirla prima. Speriamo bene!

Non appena la marchesa lascia la camera, guardo il mio fidanzato e, un poco timorosa, domando: " Victor ma di quale marmotta parlava tua cugina? Forse si è portata dietro un animale ed io non lo sapevo?"

"Ah ah ah ... ma no Elena. Come spiegarti ... uhm ... ecco, madame si riferisce ad una parte anatomicamente interessante del marito. Comunque, è meglio assecondarla. Prima però ... vorrei finire un certo discorso ... ih ih …"

" Una parte cosa?! … Io davvero non capisco ….", vedo Elena scuotere la testa perplessa, con un'espressione che la rende irresistibile. È così seducente con quegli occhi curiosi e quell'espressione un poco imbronciata.

"Come ha detto madame, capirai poi. Meglio andare ora! Ma prima vorrei ancora un bacio."

"Dici davvero?! Oh Victor, quanto ti amo!"

"Anche io Elena ... anche io!" Dico abbracciando Elena.

" Falco, Gino, Beppe e voi altri, siete pronti per andare dalla marchesa?"

"Si, certo Alain, anche se mi pare che sia tutta una follia!"

" Riccardo, stare al servizio della famiglia Jarjayes è una follia! Su, meglio andare!"

"Si si …. andiamo. Dimmi Alain, sto bene vestito di scuro? Vero che sembro più magro? Più aitante?!"

" Ah ah ah ah …. dai Riccardo, non metterci anche tu! Ih ih … Però dobbiamo assumere un'aria affranta, non vorrei che la marchesa si infuriasse, vedendoci sghignazzare! Ih ih … Quindi, facce tristi e sconsolate! Ah ah ah …"

Scoppiamo tutti in una fragorosa risata mentre ci avviamo nella stanza della marchesa.

"Padrona avete sentito che confusione nel corridoio? Forse il Generale e le sue figlie hanno organizzato una festa e non ci hanno detto nulla!"

" Andiamo a vedere Armandina!"

" E le piccole bestiole?"

" Portiamocele dietro, non vorrei che vedendosi sole, cominciassero ad abbaiare. Presto andiamo a sbirciare!"

"Vengo padrona!"

"Suor Maria, chissà perché la Marchesa poco fa ci ha ordinato di indossare le nostre vesti monacali?!"

"Non so … però ha parlato di un funerale ad una certa marmotta!"

"Ma da quanto in qua, si celebrano i funerali agli animali? Forse la Santa Sede ha disposto una nuova regola per gli animali di casa?! Ma io non ho mai visto la marmotta di madame Joséphine, che strano!"

"Nemmeno io. Ma se così fosse, allora i prelati hanno un mucchio di lavoro in più da svolgere, visto che in quasi tutte le case ci sono animali! Guarda per esempio madame Battista, addirittura, ha ben due cani."

"Cani?! Io li chiamerei pulci irritanti, non fanno altro che abbaiare tutto il giorno. Sono insopportabili! … Comunque, la marchesa era davvero affranta. Povera chissà quanto starà soffrendo per la sua marmotta!"

"Di sicuro le era molto affezionata! Ma cosa dico, gli voleva davvero bene! Hai visto?! Era quasi in lacrime. Dai andiamo, meglio non fare aspettare la Marchesa, non vorrei che si arrabbiasse, visto l'agitazione che ha mostrato!"

"Aspetta, devo mettere al collo il rosario ….. ecco fatto, sono pronta, possiamo andare!"

Abbiamo raggiunto tutti la stanza di Joséphine, entro con Andrè al mio fianco. Sul letto, sdraiato come fosse un morto, giace Charles, che russa profondamene. L'ambiente è alluminato da alcune candele accese, ma per il resto mia sorella ha fatto mettere dei drappi neri. Alcuni nastri sono legati al baldacchino, per rendere l'ambiente ancora più cupo. Joséphine indossa un velo nero a coprirle il viso, ne porge uno a Marianne ed uno anche a me.

"Joséphine, cosa significa tutto ciò?!"

" Dobbiamo celebrare il funerale di petit Charles, ma non possiamo cominciare se prima non arriva lo zio disfattista!"

"Lo zio! Ma cosa intendi?!"

Anche se non è più un prelato, dovrà comunque officiare la funzione. E poi, è lui la causa della sua morte!"

"Joséphine, a parte il fatto che Charles mi pare ben vivo, IO, con questo velo nero, cosa dovrei farci?!"

" Coprirti il capo, mi pare ovvio! Stasera è morta la parte più importante di mio marito. Dobbiamo onorarlo!"

Guardo mia sorella perplessa, lei mi domanda: "Si può sapere perché mi guardi in questo modo strano?"

"Joséphine, a parte il fatto che io un velo in testa non lo metterò mai, che come fai a dire che lo zio ha messo fuori servizio in via definitiva il "petit Charles", ma insomma!"

"Perché è cosi! Ma non vedi il mio povero marito?! E' inerme! Sniff …"

"Santo cielo Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!"

"No Oscar, la situazione che ha creato prima nostro padre e poi nostro zio è impossibile! Insostenibile per una donna come me!... Povero marito mio, come ti hanno ridotto! Bouuuu … Ahhhh … mio amato tesoro, padre dei miei quasi sette figli! Ahhhhhhhh … Ohhhhhhhh .. Boooooo …"

"Suor Maria a me non sembra che il marchese sia morto, anzi, dorme profondamente!"

"Concordo Faustina. Temo che la Marchesa stia farneticando! E poi, cosa sarebbe questa parte importante?!"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Io pensavo di trovare una marmotta morta e magari in un cofanetto d'argento."

"Un cofanetto d'argento per una marmotta morta? Ma non credi di esagerare?"

"Ma no! Sono nobili, ricchi. La mia non è un'esagerazione!"

"Oscar sorella … dobbiamo pregare …"

"Joséphine, scordatelo. Mi hai fatta vestire di nero, mi hai buttata giù dal letto alle dieci di sera per questa pagliacciata, ma il velo in testo te lo scordi. Se mi vuoi così bene, in caso contrario me ne torno volentieri a dormire, con il MIO André! Sono stata chiara?!"

"Oscar non ti smentisci mai, sei sempre la solita egoista!"

"IO egoista?! Ma Joséphine …."

Prendo la mano di mia moglie, la tiro a me di qualche passo e sussurro all'orecchio: " Su dai Oscar, assecondiamola …"

"Solo perché a chiedermelo sei tu, ma che sia chiaro: io il velo in testa non lo metto!"

"Non lo mettere ma calmati, potresti fare del male al nostro bambino!"

"E sia, mi calmo, ma mia sorella …. è meglio che mi stia alla larga, intesi Joséphine?!", dico guardandola negli occhi.

"Si, almeno fai silenzio e rispetta il mio dolore, magari se proprio non riesci a tacere prega con tuo marito.", dico avvicinandomi a mio marito.

"Grunt … mia sorella è insopportabile André!"

"Sta calma Oscar, calmati …."

"Sussurro all'orecchio di mio marito: "Calmarmi, come se fosse facile! Joséphine è impazzita, ora vuole fare il funerale al … di Charles. Mio padre mi assilla, mi controlla. E tu, André sei apprensivo … ed io mi sento goffa con questa pancetta."

"Ma cosa dici?! Te l'ho ripetuto tante tante volte e te lo ripeto ancora: tu mi piaci così, sei bellissima! Forse non sei felice della gravidanza?"

"Ma cosa dici André?! Non è che io non sia felice di questa gravidanza, anzi. Però non vedo l'ora che la mia piccola nasca, anzi che sia nata. Vorrei averla già tra le braccia. E solo che … oh basta André meglio fare silenzio, infondo stiamo assistendo al funerale di una piccola parte di nostro cognato! Ih ih …"

Mio fratello ed io percorriamo il breve corridoio che ci separa dalla stanza di mia nipote. Siamo ormai in prossimità, la porta è spalancata, intuisco che la camera è piena di gente, sussurro a mio fratello: "Augustin, ma che sta succedendo? E' così tutto strano! Se non avessi una certa esperienza, direi che nella stanza di tua figlia, c'è un funerale …"

"Armand … temo proprio che tu abbia ragione …. su forza, andiamo a vedere!"

Entriamo velocemente nella camera di mia nipote, ciò a cui assisto ha dell'incredibile!

Entro e dico: "Ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Zio … sniff ….. giusto Voi mancavate. Ora che ci siamo tutti, potete iniziare la funzione funebre! Su, muovetevi!"

"Cosa?! Funzione! Ma di quale funzione stai parlando? E poi, perché hai radunato tutti nella tua stanza con tuo marito che sta dormendo nel suo letto? E soprattutto, cosa significano questi nastri neri e le candele intorno a letto?! Sembra quasi che qui si stia celebrando il funerale di Charles!"

"Esatto zio, Voi adesso celebrerete il funerale di "mon petit Charles", che VOI avete ucciso con il Vostro intruglio! Su forza, muovetevi! Iniziate!"

Sento mio fratello Augustin sussurrare: "Cosa! Ma è davvero impazzita!"

"Padre, io non sono impazzita ma disperata …"

Perdo il controllo e urlo:" MA TI RENDI CONTO DI COSA DICI! E VOI … USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DA QUI!"

"NO! Esigo che questa funzione abbia luogo! Forza zio, me lo dovete! E' tutta colpa Vostra! Snff ….. Sobb …."

Avanzo verso mia nipote e digrigno: "Tu sei completamente fuori di testa! Charles sta dormento, è stanco e ha bisogno di tranquillità, capito nipotina?!"

"NO! E' la vostra assurda tisana ad averlo ridotto così! Ed ora Voi dovete rimediare! Una bella funzione funebre! Zio ….. Vi prego …. sniff …."

"Faustina, ma cosa sta accadendo tra la marchesa e il cardinale?! Dimmi, almeno tu hai capito qualcosa?"

"Proprio no, non capisco di quale funzione stiano parlando, dato che il marchese sta dormendo!"

Oscar ribatte: "Zio, è evidente che mia sorella è confusa. André torniamo in camera nostra, sono molto stanca!"

"Si certo Oscar, andiamo …"

"Ehi voi due, di qui non vi muovete!"

"Ma Joséphine, Oscar è stanca. Ha bisogno di riposare …. sii ragionevole!"

" André, se Oscar è stanca, sono convinta che è tutta colpa tua!"

Mio padre fuori di se strepita: "STAI DAVVERO ESAGERANDO JOSEPHINE! … Maledizione, non posso nemmeno alzare la voce, mi fanno male le ferite!"

"Va bene, adesso basta! Armand fai questo funerale e andiamo! Veloce!"

"Augustin ma davvero parli sul serio? Io dovrei celebrare un funerale a un uomo che sta dormendo?! Ma sei impazzito anche tu?! E poi, io non sono più un servitore di Nostro Signore!"

"Ma tu devi celebrare il funerale al "petit Charles"...su. Un ex Cardinale andrà benissimo per un ex ... stallone! Ih ih ih … Ah ah ah ah …"

"Augustin cosa ti prende, sei impazzito anche tu, come tua figlia?""

"Ah ah ah .. Armand scusami ma … Ih ih ih …. Charles in effetti era proprio uno stallone, molto attivo. Con ben sei figli …. Quasi sette. Mi ha persino battuto, ma solo perché Lassonne mi ha proibito di fare altri figli con Marguerite ….. che peccato! Ih ih …"

"Fratello, non c'è dubbio: sei davvero impazzito! Sappi che io in tutto questo non ci trovo nulla da ridere!"

"Nemmeno io Armand! Ih ih ih …. Ma non riesco a non ridere per t questa ridicola situazione! Ah ah ah …"

"Dio che famiglia di matti che mi ritrovo!"

"Ah ah ah ah …"

"Faustina hai sentito?"

"Siii! Era come pensavamo: il cardinale in realtà è uno spretato! Santo cielo, e pensare che ci siamo confessate!"

"Però, Maria, ci ha aiutate, gli sarò sempre grata!"

"NON E' POSSIBILE! Io mi rifiuto di prendere parte ad una simile pagliacciata!"

Mi avvicino a Charles, lo scuoto e dico: "CHARLES TI ORDINO DI ALZARTI, MUOVITI!"

" Ronff …. Ronff …"

Sussurro a suor Maria: "Santo cielo, adesso il nostro ex cardinale si crede di essere Nostro Signore!"

" Già, mi ha ricordato Lazzaro … alzati e cammina …"

"Ih ih …. Gerard, questa gabbia di matti è davvero unica!"

"Armand! Vedi di obbedire!"

"AUGUSTIN, MI RIFIUTO! FALLO TU! … Torno in camera mia!"

"NO! TU ADESSO FAI COME HO DECISO IO!"

" AUGUSTIN, SE TUA FIGLIA E' IMPAZZITA, IO NON LO SONO! ADESSO BASTA! SAPPI CHE PER NON SENTIRTI, NON DIVIDERO' NEMMENO IL LETTO CON TE!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di Riccardo: "Ih ih ….. Capo, a sentirli parlare in questo modo, danno quasi l'impressione di essere due sodomiti! Ih ih …"

"Se dormi altrove sarò solo contento, considerato ciò che vedo nei tuoi pantaloni!"

"Victor, cosa ha visto tuo zio nei pantaloni di suo fratello?! .. Io non capisco!"

"Oh...Elena, ecco ... vedi, quando un uomo desidera ehm ... la donna che ama ... ecco ... insomma. Ne ... possiamo parlare in un altro ... ehm ... momento?"

Santo cielo! Ma sono discorsi da fare davanti ad una giovane fanciulla? E poi Elena è così vivace, curiosa, intelligente ….. ma io non me la sento di affrontare certi discorsi, non è ancora il tempo.

Non sono di certo un santo e questi discorsi hanno risvegliato una certa parte...e poi Elena è così bella ...

"Io davvero non capisco, comunque me lo spiegherai in un altro momento visto che gli animi sono in subbuglio!"

"Faustina, cosa ha nei pantaloni il cardinale … emm …. come lo chiamiamo?"

"Beh … dopo quanto abbiamo appreso, ha rinunciato ai voti, comunque il conte Augustin non ha tutti i torti, in effetti l'ex cardinale di sicuro ha nascosto qualcosa nei pantaloni, guarda là!"

" Un calzino non credo, visto la protuberanza! Ma non vedi che ha un rigonfio?! Forse è malato poveretto!"

"Maria, preghiamo per lui!"

"Si si Faustina preghiamo. Aspetta che mi tiro dal collo il rosario e cominciamo a recitare ….".

Mi sfilo il rosario dal collo, lo impugno. Faustina ed io cominciamo a recitare il primo mistero doloroso …

Vedo mio fratello Armand indietreggiare di qualche passo, guarda le due suore e sussurra: "Non è possibile! Qui, sono diventati tutti matti!"

"Andrè ... ho una famiglia di lussuriosi! Guarda mio zio ... e adesso pure Girodelle! Santo cielo, andiamo via!"

"Oscar, meglio lasciare questa stanza, non so se ridere o averne paura! Adesso le suore recitano il rosario in memoria di "petit Charles"?! Tuo zio ha ragione: sono diventati tutti matti. Andiamo Oscar!"

Afferro la mano di mio marito e ci apprestiamo a lasciare la stanza quando sento la voce di mia sorella.

"VOI DUE! FERMI LÌ!"

"André...ci ha visti ... poveri noi!"

"Oscar, scappiamo!"

"Si! Di corsa ah aha ah!"

Vedo mia sorella e suo marito lasciare la mia stanza correndo, urlo: " SIETE DUE TRADITORI! AHHHHH … LASCIARMI NEL MOMENTO DEL BISOGNO! BOUUUU"

BAU .. BAU … BAU ….

Sento le due bestiacce abbaiare, non resisto, esplodo: "MADAME BATTISTA, PORTATE VIA QUELLE DUE BESTIACCEEEE!"

"Auuuuuguuustinnnn … ma perché Vi arrabbiate sempre con me?! BOUUU :... non è giusto … sniff ….sniff …"

"NON PIANGETE! MI RENDETE NERVOSO!"

"AHHHH … BOUUU …."

" Faustina, continuiamo a pregare, il demonio è entrato in questa stanza!"

"Si Maria , continuiamo … Pater Noster, qui es in caelis …."

Scappiamo rapidi, incontriamo Anna con il piccolo Carlo.

"Oscar, cosa sta accadendo?"

"Anna, meglio che non entriate in camera di mia sorella! Ih ih ….. non vi conviene. E poi mio zio tra non molto vi raggiungerà! Ah ah ah ah ….."

"Ma ... non capisco ... cosa sta accadendo?"

"Come ha detto suor Faustina poco fa, nella stanza di Joséphine è entrato il demonio! Ah ah ah ….. Buona notte Anna, buona notte cuginetto! Ah ah ah …."

"Ma ... zia Oscar ... perché ridete così?!"

" Nulla Carlo, nulla! Ahhhh a proposito … ih ih … stanotte dovrete stringervi nel letto, pare che tuo padre dormirà con voi! AH ah ah ah …"

"Davvero? Dormirò in mezzo ai miei genitori?! Però loro non sono sposati ... uhm ..."

"Beh … se non vuoi che tuo padre dorma sul pavimento dovrai chiudere un occhio, cuginetto! Ah ah ah …"

All'improvviso sento dei passi veloci, è zio Augustin. Mio padre gli intima: " DOVE CREDI DI ANDARE! VUOI CAPIRE CHE NEMMENO IO LA SOPPORTO PIU'?!"

"È tua figlia, veditela tu!"

" E' TUA NIPOTE, NELLE SUE VENE SCORRE ANCHE IL TUO SANGUE!"

Sento delle grida arrivare dal piano di sopra, sono spaventato, che i nuovi ospiti della mia locanda si stiano picchiando?! Meglio che vada a vedere!

_**La notte di Halloween**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, sto bene vestita da strega?"

_**Terry: **_"Stai benissimo Aizram! Ma dimmi, il cappello che indosso, non ti sembra che abbia una punta molto lunga?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no, è perfetta e poi, sei spettacolare con la parrucca grigia che viene fuori… ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Tu credi che vestite così riusciremo a cogliere di sorpresa il Generale?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah … certo! E poi lui non sa nulla della festa di Halloween, vedrai gli verrà un colpo quando ci vedrà conciate in questo modo!"

_**Terry: **_"Chissà le nostre amiche come si saranno agghindate?!

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, dobbiamo fare in modo che le gestanti non si spaventino, non vorrei che per lo schock partorissero adesso! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no! E poi si divertiranno tutti."

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, tutti, tranne il Generale! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Dai andiamo, diamo inizio alla festa!"

_**Terry: **_"No aspetta, abbiamo dimenticato le nostre scope! Ah ah ah …."

_**Borgo medievale di Torino, inizio festeggiamenti per la festa di Halloween**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Guarda Terry, c'è un pozzo, il ponte levatoio ed il fossato."

_**Terry: **_"Ma è fantastico! È una ricostruzione di un borgo medievale …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Si. Per la festa di stasera, usiamo tutto il borgo, case, chiesa, castello compreso. Il castello è stato costruito nel XIX. Tutto il borgo è stato costruito per l'esposizione universale di Torino ..."

_**Terry: **_"Che meraviglia! C'è anche un ristorante … nel borgo ci sono le casse stereo per la musica! Sarà una festa fantastica!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih … Terry, sto pensando a cosa ha indossato il Generale …"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … siiii! Il nostro caro Augustin, l'abbiamo vestito da scheletro, e Marguerite da fantasma, ma loro se ne accorgeranno solo quando ci raggiungeranno! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, ci sono tutti, tranne il Generale!"

_**Terry: **_"Abbiamo deciso di farlo arrivare per ultimo, intanto scambiamo qualche parola con le nostre lettrici. Aizram guarda! Tra gli ospiti c'è il nostro nuovo lettore!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, lo vedo … è vestito da pipistrello Ih ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Dopo andremo a salutarlo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Si però dobbiamo fare prima alcuni ringraziamenti al microfono visto che i nostri numerosi lettori che ci lasciano "mi piace" sono intervenuti alla festa!"

_**Terry: **_"Siiii! Voglio che ascoltino tutti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Andiamo dal Dj!"

_**Aizram: **_"Salve Alessandro, per qualche minuto devi cedere il microfono, Terry ed io dobbiamo fare alcuni ringraziamenti ai nostri ospiti!"

_**DJ Alessandro: **_"Prego, è tutto vostro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Alessandro!"

_**Simona: **_"Guardate! Le Arpie si sono vestite da streghe! Ih ih ….."

_**Lupen: **_"Arpie o non Arpie, sono uno spasso!"

_**Francy 74 joy: **_"Già, ci offrono quella mezz'ora di gratuita allegria!"

_**Sonia: **_"Però anche vestite da streghe sono carine! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Sonia, davvero le trovate carine?"

_**Sonia: **_"Generale, voi qui!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale, madame Marguerite che piacere!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma come ti sei vestito vecchio scimunito?! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete Gattaccia Rinsecchita, mi sembrate una zucca!"

_**Australia: **_"E tu uno scheletro!"

_**Generale: **_"Io uno scheletro, ma cosa dite?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, madamigella ha ragione … indossi uno strano costume, sembri davvero uno scheletro!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Non sarà un ennesimo scherzo delle due streghe?! Un momento ora che … ma … ma …. Dove ci troviamo? E soprattutto, perché tutti indossiamo degli abiti strani!"

_**Australia: **_"Scccc …. Vecchiaccio fai silenzio che le Streghe debbono parlare al microfono. Ascoltiamo cosa hanno da dirci!"

_**Generale: **_"GRUNT … Maledizione, poi faremo i conti!"

_**Terry: **_"Dai Aizram, comincia tu!"

_**Aizram: **_"Un attimo di attenzione prego!

Benvenuti alla festa delle streghe! Ah ah ah …. Ovvero, benvenuti in massa alla festa di Halloween, Signore e Signori …. "

_**Generale: **_"Festa di Halloween?! Ma che festa sarebbe?"

_**Virginia: **_"Generale, è una festa importata dagli Stati Uniti, si celebra ogni anno nella notte di tutti i Santi!"

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco di cosa stiate parlando Madame!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ed io vogliamo ringraziare tutti i nostri lettori, quelli che ci recensiscono e quelli che ci lasciano i "mi piace ….."

_**Terry: **_"Già, siamo davvero commosse! L'ultimo capitolo ne ha ricevuto ben …."

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"CENTOVENTOTTO! GRAZIE AMICI LETTORI!"

_**Aizram: **_"E non ci resta che augurarvi ….."

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"BUON DIVERTIMENTO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vai con la musica Alessandro!"

_**DJ Alessandro: **_"Ehi voi due, prima di cominciare questa strabiliante serata, voglio dirvi che siete le streghe più affascianti che abbia mai visto! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie stregone! Anche tu stai bene con questo travestimento! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_ "Raggiungiamo i nostri ospiti!"

_**Aizram e Terry: **_"Salve a tutti!... Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Streghe!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non vi piace il nostro travestimento?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo! Voi nemmeno immaginate come vi si addice! Ih ih … siete calate nel personaggio perfettamente! Ah ah … Anche il trucco che avete in faccia è perfetto. Se non vi conoscessi, vi scambierei per delle vere streghe! Ah ah ah ah … Scusatemi Streghe, raggiungo le donzelle che mi stanno aspettando; come sempre desiderano parlare con me! Ih ih ih ….. Streghe … ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Generale per averci dato delle streghe! Ah ah ah ….. prego, andate pure dalle vostre ammiratrici! "

_**Bispiglio all'orecchio di Terry: "**_ Ma cosa stai facendo con il telefono?"

_**Terry: **_"Ho aperto il file …"

_**Aizram: **_"Perché?"

_**Terry: **_"Non mi è piaciuto per niente ciò che ha detto il Generale …"

_**Aizram: "**_Ti riferisci al fatto che ci ha dato delle Streghe?!"

_**Terry: **_"Infatti …."

_**Aizram: **_"Quindi? Cosa vuoi fare?"

_**Terry: **_"Aspetta e vedrai …"

_**Lucia:**_ "Eccolo il Generale! GENERALE SIAMO QUI!"

_**In coro le lettrici: **_"Generale, venite qui, vi stiamo aspettando per interloquire con voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Arrivo donzelle….. AHHHHH … NOOOOO …. AHI CHE MALE!"

_**Lucia:**_ "Nooo è scivolato ancora! Poveretto!"

_**Tetide: **_"GENERALE …"

_**Virginia: **_"GENERALE …."

_**Lupen: **_"Vi siete fatto male?"

_**Generale: **_"MALEDIZIONE! QUELLE DUE SONO DELLE VERE STREGHE!"

_**Francy: **_"Ma cosa dite Generale?""

_**Generale: **_"Mi hanno fatto scivolare ancora! Ahi ahi .. che male! Il mio povero fondoschiena è stato messo nuovamente a dura prova! Ahi …. Non è possibile!"

_**Tery: **_"Ih ih ih … Ben ti sta Generale, così impari a darci delle streghe! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, sei tremenda! Ih ih ih … "

_**Terry: **_"Scc … Aizram, fingiamo di non aver visto nulla, andiamo da Joséphine, guarda come si è conciata ! Ih ih …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, Joséphine è vestita da suora, su, presto andiamo da lei!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohi che male!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin caro, sollevati."

_**Generale: **_"Non ci riesco Marguerite …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Aspetta che ti aiuto …"

_**Simona: **_"Lasciate fare a noi madame Marguerite! Generale, su forza dateci la mano!"

_**Generale: **_"Che vergogna! Farsi aiutare dalle donzelle!"

_**Sonia: **_"Su Generale non pensateci, e alzatevi!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Vecchio scimunito, di sicuro avrai detto qualcosa alle Autrici e si sono vendicate! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia, anzi, zuccona! Io non ho detto nulla alle Arpie, mi sono soltanto complimentato con loro per l'originale travestimento! E poi, non è certo colpa mia se si sono agghindate come due perfette STREGHE!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Immagino i commenti che avrai fatto!"

_**Generale: **_"Ho detto loro che, vestite così, chiunque le scambierebbero per due vere streghe! …Ih ih …. Ohi .. ohi …"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Monsieur Generale, non è da gentiluomini dare delle streghe a due amabili donzelle, soprattutto alle vostre Autrici, infondo vi hanno reso famoso!"

_**Generale: **_"E voi chi siete Monsieur?"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Mi presento: sono un nuovo lettore, il mio nome è Francesco."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa? Davvero, voi leggete le mie disavventure?!"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Le vostre gesta eroiche sono approdate fino al mio pc: una sera ero alla ricerca di leggere qualcosa che mi facesse ridere, ho aperto il sito di EFP, sono entrato nella sezione di "Lady Oscar", e vi ho trovato."

_**Generale: **_"State scherzando Monsieur Francesco?"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Affatto Monsieur Generale! Sapete, quando ero bambino, mia madre non si perdeva una sola puntata del cartone, sono cresciuto praticamente ammirando il mito di vostra figlia, quindi conosco perfettamente tutta la storia."

_**Generale: **_"Monsieur, se avete visto l'anime, voi saprete che non centra nulla con "Avventura."

_**Francesco Lorusso: : **_"Lo so! Appunto per questo sono entrato nel sito alla ricerca di qualcosa di divertente e ho trovato le vicende della vostra famiglia."

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile!"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Invece è possibilissimo! Su .. vi aiuto ad alzarvi!"

_**Generale: **_"Monsieur, siete gentile …"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Non mi sembra gentile che delle donzelle delicate debbano sollevarvi, su forza alzatevi!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie, ne ho davvero bisogno. Sapete, sono stato appena incornato da un caprone!"

_**Francesco Lorusso**_: "Dite davvero Monsieur? Sono solo al sesto capitolo, non so ancora nulla del caprone! Ih ih … Avventura sulle Alpi è davvero speciale, divertente!"

_**Generale: **_"Divertente dite! Non faccio altro che scivolare e adesso anche incornato!"

_**Francesco Lorusso**_: "Quindi, avete detto che siete stato incornato?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, altrimenti, non avrei avuto bisogno di nessuno per rialzarmi!"

_**Francesco Lorusso**_: "Capisco! … Ecco fatto… State in piedi!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie! … Monsieur, ma che strano abito indossate …. E poi, i vostri canini sporgenti, che dire del sangue che vi siete disegnato intorno alla bocca …"

_**Francesco Lorusso**_: "Ah ah ah … vi piace il mio travestimento? Mi ripresento: sono il conte Dracula! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Conte Dracula? Mai sentito, il nome del vostro casato, Monsieur Francesco!"

_**Francesco Lorusso**_: "Chiedetelo alle Arpie!"

_**Generale: **_"Per carità! Almeno per il momento non le voglio sentire nemmeno nominare!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Povero Generale! Se fosse per me vi proclamerei Saint Augustin martire!"

_**Generale: **_ "Madame, sono stanco di questi scivoloni, ma le Arpie si ostinano a farmi i dispetti!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Come darvi torto?! Siete scivolato anche sulle pozze d'acqua e avete battuto la parte offesa! E la parrucca scomposta, poi, ohibò!"

_**Generale: **_ "Madame, ci manca solamente che quelle due streghe mi facciano attaccare la parrucca dai parassiti!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Che Dio non voglia Generale! Sarebbe troppo anche per un martire come voi! E poi che dire del trauma che avete subito a causa del caprone Giosuele, non fate che nominarlo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, come potrei non nominarlo visto che il mio aristocratico fondoschiena mi fa ancora male?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Però Generale dovete ammettere che siete un po' distratto..."

_**Generale: **_"Distratto?! Semmai sfortunato, vittima della piuma delle Arpie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ma Generale, nelle pozze d'acqua siete scivolato da solo, mica c'era Giosuele a incornarlo!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh … beh … ma io … quei due, non uscivano dalla toilette, cominciavo a preoccuparmi, mi pare ovvio che andassi a controllare!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ah ah ah … si, va beh! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Olà General!"

_**Generale: **_"Olà madame Perla Margot, còmo estàn?"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Bien y feliz de leer sus desventuras!" (bene e felice di leggere le vostre disavventure!)"

_**Generale: **_ "Madame, Honestamente, no soy feliz!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia padre, non credete di esagerare? Se voi protestate, io cosa dovrei dire che mi è morta la mia amata marmotta?!"

_**Generale: **_ "Joséphine controllati!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "General, No grites a tu hija, es tan adorable!" (non sgridate vostra figlia, è così adorabile)

_**Generale: **_ "Madame, Por desgracia, mi hija no tiene sentido de la decencia." ( disgraziatamente, mia figlia non ha il senso della decenza)

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Per culpa de la marmota?"

_**Generale: **_ "Esattamente madame!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Oscar estàs aquì!"

_**Oscar: **_"Olà Margot, me alegro de vederte!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Gracias Oscar!

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Estoy aquí para preguntarle a tu padre, para de decirle que che, debe seguir la historia …"(sono qui per dire a tuo padre che deve seguire la storia)

_**Oscar: **_"La historia?! No entiendo!"

_**Generale: **_ "Nemmeno io Madame, spiegatevi …"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "General, ya tienes a tu heredero …( hai già il tuo erede)

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Margot, diselo a mi papà, no lo intiende." ( diteglielo a mio padre, non lo capisce)

_**Generale: **_ "Siete voi a non lo capire! Oscar, con te finisce la mia dinastia, quindi devi darmi il MIO François! Intiende adesso madame Margot?!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Ah ah ah …. General muy graciosos (siete molto spassoso)

_**Generale: **_ "Gracias madame, e con questo ribadisco ad André che deve darmi l'erede! Capito figliolo?"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Certo Generale, tranquilo, lo tendràn!" (tranquillo, lo avrete)

_**Marguerite: **_" Oh madame Margot, dejen tranquilo a mi esposo. Me gusta mucio vuestros trajes (lasciate stare mio marito. Mi piace molto il vostro costune)

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Gracias madame! Soy un hada, almenos por esta noche! Ah ah aha …" ( sono una fata, almeno per questa notte)

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Generale, la discendenza per voi ormai è un'ossessione che state trasmettendo alla povera Oscar.  
Vi do un paio di consigli: non stressate vostra figlia altrimenti il vostro casato sparirà tra le piaghe del tempo."

_**Generale: **_ "COSA! Ma … Monsieur non parlate in questo modo! Ho l'impressione che stiate profetizzando le parole di Mosé davanti al faraone! Che Dio non voglia! ARMANDDDDD!

_**Armand: **_"Cosa ti succede fratello?!"

_**Generale: **_ "Tira fuori il tuo aspersorio."

_**Armand: **_"Per fare cosa Augustin?"

_**Generale: **_ "Per cacciare le profezie che ha lanciato Monsieur Francesco sulla nostra famiglia!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Generale non fate così … "

_**Armand: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

_**Generale: **_ "Armand, questo giovane in cui probabilmente scorre nelle sue vene il nostro sangue che tra l'altro non porta il nostro cognome, dice che non devo stressare mia figlia per via dell'erede altrimenti potrebbe dare alla luce solo figlie! Ahhhh Armand ti prego, esorcizza le parole di questo giovane!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Generale, mi avete impedito di terminare …"

_**Generale: **_ "Bouuu … voi Monsieur avete parlato anche troppo! Armand, sei davvero ridicolo con quel gufo sulla spalla!"

_**Armand: **_"Non ci posso fare nulla Augustin: me l'ha appiccicato tua figlia. Adesso lasciamo parlare questo giovane!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Invece voglio continuare. Voi Generale avete l'abitudine di impedire agli altri di interloquire, volete avere sempre l'ultima parola!"

_**Australia: **_ "Sentito scimunito?! Lascia parlare il tuo probabile discendente!"

_**Generale: **_ "Zitta gattaccia!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Generale, innanzitutto calmatevi, siete un tantino agitato. Spero di concludere …"

_**Generale: **_ "Avanti parlate! Sniff ….."

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Generale, molto probabilmente le vostre figlie vi riempiranno il vostro adorato palazzo di marmocchi…"

_**Generale: **_ "Beh .. infatti a breve ne avrò ben quattro …"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Appunto! Spesso in una famiglia dove sono nate solo donne, la natura cerca di riparare ai propri errori facendo proliferare il sesso opposto."

_**Generale: **_ "Ahhhhh voi dite Monsieur?! A me basta che sia soltanto Oscar a generare maschi, riguardo a Joséphine, Marianne e Luisa .. beh che ben vengano le nipotine, che delizia per me essere accerchiato da tante bellissime bambine! Ih ih …"

_**Marianne: **_"Padre, siete davvero impossibile!"

_**Generale: **_ "Su Marianne cara, tu hai già quattro figlie, una in più per te non fa alcuna differenza. Vero Louis?"

_**Louis: **_"Vero Generale, l'importante è che mia moglie stia bene, il sesso del nascitura non mi interessa!"

_**Generale: **_ "Ih ih … Ma che bravo figliolo che sei! Ih ih … Ho scelto davvero bene!"

_**Aizram: **_"Joséphine, ti sei vestita da suora! Ma lo sai che quest'abito ti calza a pennello! Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Non fare la spiritosa Aizram. Mi sono vestita in questo modo proprio perché sto vivendo in castità, ed è tutto per colpa vostra!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Suvvia non esagerare adesso!"

_**Terry: **_"E tu, Charles, cosa ci fai con una bara sulla schiena e un pipistrello appoggiato sulla tua testa?"

_**Charles: **_"Come cosa ci faccio?! Mia moglie non ha appena celebrato una funzione funebre per la mia marmotta?"

_**Armand: **_"Non proprio Charles, io mi sono rifiutato di celebrare il funerale al " petit Charles!"

_**Aizram: **_"Armand! Ih ih …. Cos'hai sulla spalla?"

_**Armand: **_" Non si vede madamigella Aizram?! E' civetta!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … che buffo! Ma perché una civetta?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Te lo spiego io Terry … Sono stata io, a costringere lo zio a tenera la civetta sulla spalla, perché ha ucciso una certa marmotta!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Autrici, c'è poco da ridere! Qui sono settimane che non si batte un chiodo, ed è tutto per merito vostro! E come se non bastasse, mio zio sbaglia a darmi le erbe!"

_**Armand: **_"Quindi, riconosci che è tutta colpa loro e non mia!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Nel siparietto si, ma nel capitolo NO!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Ah ah ah ah .. Joséphine, tutto sommato non ti è andata male! Ah ah ah … pensa se l'ex Cardinale avesse dato al povero Charles un'erba che gli avrebbe scatenato l'orticaria!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "E no! In quel caso la veglia funebre sarebbe stata per mio zio, non per il mio petit Charles!"

_**Armand: **_"Povero me, che male ho fatto! Meglio che vado a cercare Anna! A proposito dov'è mia moglie?"

_**Joséphine: **_"L'ultima volta l'ho vista parlare con uomo, affrettatevi zio, forse si tratta di un corteggiatore! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa! Vado immediatamente a cercarla, con permesso!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il General, sta parlando con il nuovo lettore, andiamo a riceverlo!"

_**Terry: **_"Si … andiamo!"

_**Tina:**_ "Terry, Aizram, aspettate!"

_**Aizram: **_ "Ciao Tina! Ih ih … Ma guarda come ti sei vestita!"

_**Tina: **_"Vi piace il mio costume?"

_**Terry: **_"Però! Hai indossato il costume di Medusa, e sei ben truccata!"

_**Tina: **_"Grazie! Ascoltate, voglio dire qualcosa a voi due!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su avanti, siamo tutte orecchi!"

_**Tina: **_"Mi farete morire dal ridere con i vostri capitoli!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma è quello che vogliamo! Ih ih .. Tina vieni con noi!"

_**Tina: **_"Dove?"

_**Terry: **_"Dal Generale."

_**Tina: **_"Il Generale! Certo che é uno spasso! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Già! Dai vieni!"

_**Tina: **_"Si certo, anch'io voglio vederlo per dirgli qualcosa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Come va Generale?! Ho visto che siete scivolato nuovamente! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Dovete fare attenzione a dove mettete i piedi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete Arpie! Chi è stata di voi due?"

_**Aizram: **_"Come?! Ma Generale dovreste saperlo che, quando scriviamo, siamo un duo non un uno! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Argh …. E poi che dire dei nostri abiti?! E il mio?! Sembro uno scheletro!"

_**Terry: **_"Sapete che vi dona moltissimo?! Anche voi madame Marguerite siete uno schianto con il vostro abito da fantasma!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Davvero strano questo abito, però non è male. Anche quelli delle mie figlie sono molto interessanti .. però mi lascia un tantino perplessa il travestimento di Charles: porta sulla schiena una bara e un pipistrello."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih .. è per via del funerale che Joséphine ha in mente di fare alla sua marmotta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh santo cielo che figliola!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, tu non immagini nemmeno cosa sto passando! Tra le TUE figlie e le Arpie, la mia vita è diventata un infermo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"A parte Joséphine, non credo che Marianne e Oscar ti diano pensiero .."

_**Gnerale: **_"Tu credi moglie mia?! Invece ti sbagli! André e Oscar non fanno altro che …. Giacere!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ah … emm … scusate Generale ma almeno gli sposini se la sono spassata un po', era ora!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame … Medusa, mia figlia è già in stato di gravidanza avanzata, ha bisogno di riposare."

_**Tina: **_" Generale, con tutto il rispetto ma preferirei che mi chiamaste monna Tina .. Ih ih … Mi sono divertita tantissimo nel siparietto precedente!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, eravamo agli inizi dell'anno mille, adesso ….. mi sembra di essere in una specie di oltre tomba. E che dire di mio fratello con quella civetta sulla spalla? … Molto discutibile la bara che quel buono a nulla si porta sulle spalle. Santo cielo, che confusione!"

_**Tina:**_ "Generale, non fate che lamentarvi, ma noi ci stiamo divertendo un mondo!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ " Buona sera belle Arpie o streghe, come preferite che vi chiami?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … Aizram e Terry va benissimo!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Ho finito di leggere il primo capitolo. La storia promette bene...la continuerò."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Francesco!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Inizia male il fidanzamento dei due. Ma Andre è l'Adone della storia?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo, chi se no?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ho scelto André perché è cresciuto nella mia casa, so che è il ragazzo perfetto per mia figlia!"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Si … ho letto che piace alle donne: prima Anne poi la meretrice senza contare i sentimenti contraddittori di Oscar."

_**Generale: **_"Ehm…...effettivamente mia figlia all'inizio non era convinta di prendere come marito André, ma poi … ih ih .. per fortuna che si è ravveduta. Monsieur, leggerete delle belle! Ih ih …"

.

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Immagino Generale! Comunque, riguardo Anne la vostra cameriera di palazzo, è una sabotatrice.  
Da piccolo vedevo l'anime e i pensieri di Oscar erano riferiti solo alla protezione della famiglia reale e all'addestramento dei soldati, adesso e possibile apprendere la sua femminilità."

_**Generale:**_ "Modestamente, ho saputo educarla: mia figlia è ineguagliabile, è il mio orgoglio, il mio erede! Em … Monsieur ditemi ma voi siete di origine italiane?"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Si … almeno credo …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, non trovi che questo gentiluomo abbia lo stesso sguardo dei Jarjayes?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Infatti, mi colpisce il suo sguardo e il colore degli occhi. Forse è un discendente della nostra nobile famiglia!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Aspetta, voglio approfondire! … Monsieur Francesco, siete davvero sicuro che i nostri avi non fossero francesi?"

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Ohh Madame, non credo …... almeno i miei genitori non mi hanno detto nulla al riguardo!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Buona sera a tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar finalmente ti …. Ma … figliola come ti sei conciata?"

_**André: **_"Generale non trovate che sia bellissima?!"

_**Generale: **_"Vestita da satanasso?! E tu André .. indossi un saio!"

_**André: **_"Si, me lo ha prestato un frate, mi sta bene vero Generale? Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Figliolo, visto che siamo in tema, ecco, indossalo per i prossimi sette mesi! Ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Generale, ancora con questa storia!"

_**Generale: **_"Giù le mani da mia figlia, André, deve riposare, capito?!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Però amico mio lasciate stare Oscar ed André non fanno nulla di male si vogliono solo tanto bene."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, quei due potranno recuperare il tempo perduto quando sarà nata la mia piccola Sophie, adesso mia figlia deve riposare. Non voglio che le accada nulla di male!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Però Generale, se le autrici non vi hanno risparmiato lo scivolone nella sala da bagno è perché non fate altro che spiare i due sposini, di questo passo vi caccerete sempre nei guai! Siete troppo petulante con loro, suvvia! lasciateli stare! "

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, possibile che nemmeno voi mi comprendiate?! Io voglio assicurarmi che a mia figlia e a mio … ehmm .. mia nipote non accada nulla!"

_**Virginia: **_"Ma state tranquillo Generale, vedrete che le Arpie faranno in modo che nulla accada alla nostra Oscar, vero Autrici?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Virginia, puoi giurarci!"

_**Virginia: **_"Sentito Generale? Al contrario tenete d'occhio Josephine che con la sua idea di somministrare la tisana rinvigorente ha combinato un bel po' di guai."

_**Joséphine: **_"Non è certo colpa mia ma di mio zio. Lui ha fatto una gran confusione!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih …"

"Si può sapere gattaccia cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahahah … ma quante belle dinamiche questa volta ahahah e tutto a scapito tuo, vecchio scimunito! Ahaha cosi impari a non farti gli affaracci tuoi! Insomma, non sei mai, dico mai contento! Li mandi a "riposare", poi non vuoi che "riposino", poi non possono fare un "bagno"... ehm/ sei un poco troppo, non pensi? Fa bene Oscarina a riderti in faccia.. io, per forza di cose, devo riderti.. dietro le spalle cioe, lo screen del pc.. ma vabbé, hai capito ahaha. Lo scivolone ci stava ALLA GRANDE... prima o poi, vedi.. vieni punito delle tue malefatte ihihih. Fantastica sta scena: arpie, siete geniali! Ahaha e.. un pò malefiche…"

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Australia! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere cosa ringraziate?! Qui le spese le faccio solo e soltanto io!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Alain, si può sapere cos'hai da ridere?"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Comandante, più vi guardo e più mi convinco che mai costumi più appropriati potevate indossare voi due! Ah ah ah ah …. Il diavolo biondo e frate André! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Alain, tu invece indossi il costume di un mago o sbaglio?"

_**Alain: **_"Beh .. si .. le Arpie, cioè le donzelle, mi hanno agghindato da mago Merlino, almeno così mi hanno detto che si chiama! Comunque comandante Oscar, André ha ragione: siete bellissima, e il costume è perfetto! Ah ah

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "André, quando ho letto il quinto capitolo di "Avventura," ho detto: " buon funerale … ops .. buona fortuna! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non capisco Monsieur, a cosa vi riferite?"

_**Alain: **_"Comandante, non ci vuole molto a capire a cosa si riferisca Monsieur Francesco … ih ih ih .. André, tutti noi abbiamo pensato la stessa cosa quando hai deciso di fidanzarti con il diavolo biondo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Bada Alain, ancora una sola parola e farai la fine di questa zucca."

_**Alain: **_"Zucca?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si certo! Autrici, date qui quella zucca e la mia spada!"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco Oscar, prego … spada e zucca!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, cosa intendi fare?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ih ih … ora lo vedrai André ….."

_**André: **_"Ma … non riesco a credere ai miei occhi …"

_**Generale: **_"Brava figliola, sei tutta tuo padre! Che orgoglio che sei!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Che ne dite, non è perfetta?"

_**André: **_"Oscar, hai modellato la zucca a fil di spada …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non vi piace?! Ha occhi e bocca. Credo che sia a tema della serata! .. Allora Alain e voi, Monsieur Francesco, non è perfetta?! –_**Dico puntando verso di loro la punta della spada**_.

_**Francesco Lorusso:**_ "Ssssi … Oscar .. però … giù la spada, siamo disarmati!" 

_**Simona:**_ "Generale, madame Marguerite …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame Simona, ma che strano cappello che indossate? Ecco, scusate, lo so che è una festa in maschera, ma lasciatemi dire che il vostro pavone è stupendo!"

_**Simona:**_ "Grazie Madame Marguerite! Generale, voglio complimentarmi per la bella festa avete dato nel Vostro feudo di Fenix! Interessante anche la tisana di Josephine... potreste chiederle se ha ancora qualcuna di quelle erbette? "

_**Joséphine: **_"Sono qui madame! Certo! Ve le porgo con molto piacere, prego tenete questo sacchettino, vedrete che basterà prenderne un poco e … ih ih …."

_**Simona:**_ "Grazie Joséphine, sei un vero tesoro! Stasera la proverò! Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vedrete che ne rimarrete soddisfatta! … Ascoltate, sccc… le Arpie non devono sentirmi …"

_**Simona:**_ "Dimmi Joséphine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Le ho fatte prendere a mio marito, beh, ovviamente nel siparietto …"

_**Simona:**_ "Davvero?! E vaiii!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sccc … non ti dico che notte di fuoco! Ahhhhh davvero spassosa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi voi due cosa state farfugliando?"

_**Simona:**_ "Nulla Terry, Joséphine mi sta raccontando della festa …"

_**Terry: **_"Oppure della notte di fuoco che ha trascorso con Charles?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa?! Volete dire …"

_**Aizram: **_"A noi nulla sfugge!"

_**Generale: **_"Peccato che vi accaniate solo con me, visto l'ultimo scivolone!"

_**Simona: **_"Suvvia Generale, non pensateci più! Comunque, devo farvi i complimenti per come avete mantenuto il castello, sapete io amo molto il Borgo Medievale di Torino, qui è stata ricostruita una copia fedele proprio del castello di Fenix ma non avevo ancora avuto occasione di visitare l'originale. "

_**Aizram: **_"Come puoi vedere Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di dare qui la festa di Halloween!"

_**Terry: **_"Davvero un posto bellissimo Aizram! Ovviamente io non ci sono mai stata!"

_**Simona:**_ "Si, molto bello ragazze! ….. Come sempre Generale, siete stato un perfetto Anfitrione, garbato e disponibile nonostante il vostro recente infortunio. Ripensandoci avrei dovuto capire che il feudo apparteneva alla Vostra famiglia quando sono entrata nella bottega del fabbro ed ho visto, in bella mostra, una cintura di castità... nulla di strano per l'epoca se non fosse che accanto al noto modello femminile c'era anche quello maschile! Si vede che il sangue... caliente non è mai mancato nella vostra famiglia!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh ecco … di sicuro apparteneva a qualche antenata un poco vivace …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vivace padre?! Povera donna, se penso a come avrà sofferto di astinenza! Ne so qualcosa IO! Che tempi bui, orribili!"

_**Generale: **_"Hai ragione figliola, meglio non pensarci."

_**Simona:**_ "Tornando al Vostro... infortunio, come state? L'unguento di vostro fratello ha fatto effetto? Il nuovo capitombolo non Vi ha di certo giovato! Se volete ho con me il medicamento della pastorella e lei mi ha assicurato che fa miracoli, la mia offerta di medicarvi è sempre valida! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, siete molto ironica, quasi quanto le Arpie! Si, è vero, il mio nobile fondoschiena è mal ridotto ma sono sicuro che guarirà molto presto con le erbe di mio fratello …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame, riguardo a medicare le ferite di mio marito, André si occupa di spalmare l'unguento nella storia, ed io nel siparietto. Come potete capire non ha bisogno di nessun altro! Grazie madame Simona siete davvero gentile!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ma vi pare madame Marguerite, per me non è un problema! Comunque Generale ... forse non dovrei dirvelo ma sono passata a trovare Giosuele, ero preoccupata per la sua testolina delicata, per fortuna sta bene ma... aveva uno sguardo strano... come se... "

_**Generale: **_"Se?! SU avanti madame, cosa è accaduto al caprone?! Forse dopo avermi incornato è morto?!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ih ih ih … no nulla non fateci caso... però... però... io fossi in Voi mi guarderei le spalle! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non comprendo …."

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Mio carissimo Generale devo complimentarmi con voi! Anche se vi hanno fatto ubriacare, incornare e infine scivolare avete mantenuto un contegno regale, siete un uomo fantastico!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh … madame siete davvero una dama a modo …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, smettila di pavoneggiarti!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, contegno, e non farmi sfigurare d'innanzi alla donzella! … Dicevate madame?"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Che sapete mantenere un certo contegno, in qualsiasi situazione, siete ammirevole!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "E … scusami Australia ma ….. Generale che la " gattaccia" sotto sotto sia affascinata da voi?"

_**Generale: **_"COSA!"

_**Australia: **_"Io affascinata da chi?! Dal vecchio scimunito?! Ma nemmeno per sogno! A me piace il mio tesoruccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Zut zucca!"

_**Australia: **_"Chiudi quella boccaccia scheletro!"

_**Simona: **_"Suvvia non litigate, a me voi due piacete da impazzire, siete davvero una coppia avvincente! …. Madame Marguerite, permettete che abbracci vostro marito?! Sapete, vorrei augurargli buona fortuna con le Autrici!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo madame, in mia presenza potete!"

_**Simona: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Simona e il Generale si abbracciano**_.

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm … madame, siete una donzella davvero premurosa, grazie!"

_**Simona:**_ "Grazie Generale, per farci ridere! Ih ih ….. Oscar …."

_**Oscar: **_ "Si, madame …"

_**Simona:**_ "Vorrei dare un casto bacio da tuo marito, ma non ti adirare, devono essere i postumi della tisana di Jo."

_**Oscar: **_ "Un bacio ad André?!"

_**Simona:**_ "Posso?"

_**Oscar: **_ "Ecco …. Va bene … ma che sia casto e sulla guancia!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ovviamente Oscar! ….. Smack … grazie André! ….Adesso scusatemi, vado dal mio cavaliere per danzare a dopo!"

_**Terry: **_"A dopo Simona!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ Mio povero amico, fate attenzione con le arpie... Cos'altro escogiteranno?  
Però le devo ringraziare, con le vostre dis-avventure hanno dato una vita felice ad Oscar e André  
Fin da bambina ho sperato finisse così …"

"Beh, di questo sarò eternamente grato alle streghe! Sniff …. Sono commosso .. grazie Arpie!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Generale, comunque anch'io quando ero bambina mi ero convinta di essere un maschio... Anche grazie a vostra figlia!..."

_**Oscar: **_"Dite davvero madame?"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Si Oscar, non mi sono persa una sola puntata delle tue avventure! André, ho sofferto quando Oscar ti vedeva solo come un amico e ti ha respinto..:"

_**André: **_"Già se ci penso …."

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Generale, in ogni caso non spiate i ragazzi, non è consono per un padre comportarsi in tal modo... Che c'è di male se si amano ? A noi piacciono tanto .."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, anch'io voglio che si amino ma almeno per il momento con dovuta distanza!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Generale siete davvero impossibile! Attendo fiduciosa il seguito."

_**Generale: **_"Spero solamente che non mi imbatta più in nessun'altro animale feroce, non ne posso davvero più!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Certo Generale non ne va bene una, non fate che cadere!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tetide, anche stasera quelle due streghe mi hanno fatto cadere! Ah però, se un giorno riuscirò a impadronirmi del loro mezzo infernale mi vendicherò. Parola del Generale Jarjayes!"

_**Tetide: **_"Vi capisco …. Joséphine, adesso ci mancava solo la tisana.. mi sa che Charles ha preso l'altra…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo che ne ha preso un'altra, mio zio è davvero un disastro: mi ha fatto morire la mia piccola marmotta!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ho visto che le tisane hanno fatto a tutti il loro effetto! Me lo immagino Michele che scappa inseguito da Madame pom pom!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ah ah ah .. Si che spasso madame Lupen! Ih ih … Voi nemmeno potete immaginare quanto mi sia divertita vederli rincorrersi gli uni con gli altri! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "E che dire di Carletto Carletto.. vi ricordate la canzoncina zecchino d oro? Ed io che sono Carletto... l ho fatto x fare un dispetto, x fare un dispetto a mamma e papà! Ahahah ahahahaha. Ci sta alla grande, non trovate? Sto figliolo... e un mito! Armand, caro.. avrai anche lasciato la tonaca.. ma credimi, per me ti stai meritando la medaglia al valore e il titolo di santo!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella Australia, sono settimane che non riesco a rimanere solo con mia moglie! Certo Carlo ha avuto un ruolo rilevante in tutto questo! Come faccio a dirgli che amo sua madre e la desidero?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah .. Fratello, astinenza! Ah ah ah …. "

_**Armand: **_"Augustin sei davvero dispettoso!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ahah che spasso che siete! Certo, e un pò diversa la situazione di Jo flagello di dio ihihih tesoro, devi perdonarmi.. ma che altro posso fare? Rido con te ihih per non piangere.. ahaha speriamo che sta... miscela "magica" sia quella giusta. Uhm, non so perché.. ma dato che Armand non mi sembrava molto sicuro.. ehm, non e che la tisana e per .. rilassarsi troppo? Qui c'è il rischio di.. estinzione permanente! Oh Gesù!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Infatti stasera ho fatto il funerale alla mia marmotta! BOUUUU … AHHHH …. Che disgrazia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Su coraggio Joséphine! Ahaha e .. madame pom pom: visto che hai... concorrenza? Hahahah povero generalone, certo che hai passato un brutto quarto d'ora vero? Ihihih e farti trovare in quella posizione... compromettente dal diavolo biondo non aiuta, eh?"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Madame Auuuustralia, Auuuguuustin mi piace, in qualsiasi posizione che mi possa trovare madame soldato che ben venga se posso stringere a me il mio Auguuustin!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehehe e .. e .. se Marguerite lo scoprisse? Ihihih potrei.. suggerire la cosa.. MOLTOOOOO casualmente, non trovi? Ahaha mi sto trasformando in un'arpia ache io ihihi …"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA! AUGUSTIN E COSI' TU E QUELLA POM POM …"

_**Generale: **_"No no calmati Marguerite, la gattaccia scherzava … vero gattaccia?"

_**Australia:**_ "Affatto scimunito! Marguerite ho detto il vero!"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNN NON SCAPPARE CHE ADESSO TI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO ARPIE AIUTATEMIIII …."

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN NON SCAPPARE…. VIENI QUIIIII …"

_**Australia:**_ " Ahahahah ben ti sta vecchiaccio scimunito! Arpie visto che siamo rimasti solo noi vorrei dirvi un ultima cosa, poi ... sta scena nella scena del siparietto.. con re, regina, principesse.. e chi ci capisce più qualcosa! Con il ritorno di Michele e Giovanna.. ahah sti due sono più fusi di noi ahaha. Comunque mi sto godendo il tutto e... alla grande! Ahaha.."

_**Aizram: **_"Australia, come dice Giovanna: " qui sun tutt foll! Ahahahahah …"


	164. Chapter 164

_**In viaggio verso Vienna**_

Sono in compagnia di Oscar, André e mio fratello con la sua famiglia, mentre discutiamo su cosa stia accadendo in camera di Joséphine vediamo arrivare di corsa l'oste che, con affanno, ci domanda: "Signori, cosa sta succedendo, perché queste grida?! E' forse morto qualcuno?"

"Ma no, state tranquillo. E' mia figlia, la maggiore, che sta litigando con il marito. Non fateci caso, lei è un poco ... agitata in questo periodo. E pure umorale, sapete, con la gravidanza!", rispondo ostentando una tranquillità che in realtà non possiedo, ma non intendo certo fare capire all'oste che mia figlia mi agita.

"Si .. però ... Ma perché siete vestiti tutti di nero?".

"Umm Oste siete un poco perplesso, vi capisco, in effetti il nostro abbigliamento incute un certo timore, anche perché gli unici abiti neri che abbiamo portato sono proprio ricercati ed adatti ad una funzione funebre."

"Quindi, siete in lutto? Forse è morto qualcuno nella mia locanda?"

"Oh ... ehm ... per fare una festa a tema ... sapete ..."

E adesso cosa mi invento? Povero me, non posso certo dire che si tratta del funerale di una parte anatomica del marito della mia primogenita! È una cosa indecorosa, soprattutto per dei nobili.

"Festa? Ma come, non siete qui per riposare?"

"Si .. anche … però, abbiamo voglia di divertirci, ecco!"

Mi gratto un poco la testa, anche se, borbotto sottovoce, mi faccio sentire: " Oh ma davvero non capisco questi francesi, sono davvero strani. Signore, in tutta onestà, sono poco convinto dalle giustificazioni che mi state fornendo."

"Andrè, ma cosa si sta inventando mio padre?", dico sottovoce al mio dolce sposo, facendomi più vicina a lui, quasi sussurrando nel suo orecchio.

"Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, ascoltiamo! Anche perché sapere cosa passa per la testa di mio suocero è quasi impossibile, a parte il fatto che vuole un nipotino ovviamente!"

"Uff ... Andrè, io sono stanca ... andiamo a riposare?!"

"Si certo!" Guardo i presenti, continuo: "Scusatemi, ma mia moglie ha bisogno di riposo, con permesso!"

"Si, certo, andate pure a riposare. E che sia riposo! Sono stato chiaro, André?!"

"Siiiiiii Generale!", rispondo ridendo.

Sussurro a mio marito: "Perché hai quella faccia?"

"Quale faccia?"

"André, non prendermi in giro. Dimmi a cosa pensi!"

"Oscar, tanto con mio suocero non c'è soluzione, lui ha le sue idee su come tu ed io dobbiamo passare le nostre notti. Io invece ho le mie, ben diverse però!

"André, sei impossibile!"

Afferro la mano di mio marito e lo trascino letteralmente via, mentre sento la voce di mio padre borbottare qualcosa, poi dico: "André, davvero non lo sopporto quando fa così, mette in piazza senza ritegno certe questioni …. Private. Cosa facciamo tu ed io sono solo questioni nostre, a lui non deve interessare, e neppure al resto del mondo. Andrè sei il mio mondo, il mio tutto. E certe questioni riguardano solo noi."

"Si va bene … ma non mi tirare in questo modo! Ih ih …"

"All'improvviso mio suocero ci intima: " Avete capito voi due?! Niente notti brave. Oscar devi riposare! Voi due dritto a letto ma per dormire! Capito Oscar?!"

"Siiiii, certo Padre!", dico voltata di spalle mentre fuggo rapida con il Andrè, che padre assillante che ho!

"Lo sai, vero, che non lo sopporto più!", dico al mio dolce Andrè, mentre vedo la sua bocca aprirsi in un dolce sorriso.

"Lo so, negli ultimi tempi non fa che ripetermi che devi riposare, come se io non lo sapessi."

"Ma perché poi? Cosa gli interessa! Uff ... vieni, entriamo e chiudiamo bene la porta a chiave!"

"Anna, andiamo anche noi, sono stanco!"

"Si, andiamo. Vieni Carlo, è ora di andare a dormire!"

"Buona notte Augustin ... "

Non termino la frase che vedo uscire dalla camera di mia nipote un piccolo corteo funebre. Vedo Joséphine affiancate dalle due suore, seguite in fila indiana ,con i ceri in mano, dai soldati di Oscar e da Riccardo con i suoi uomini, tutti intenti a recitare il rosario.

"O buon Dio! E adesso dove vanno quelle tre?! Augustin, seguile per favore!"

"Armand, dove vuoi che vadano!"

L'oste ribatte: "Signori, avevo ragione, abbiamo un morto nella locanda! Chiamo immediatamente i becchini, faccio in un attimo!"

"No no ... state tranquillo. Non c'è nessun morto. Almeno non ancora, perché se continua così ..."

"Ma come .. non li vedete?! Indossano abiti neri e poi, quei ceri! ... Così si spaventeranno i pochi ospiti che sono nella locanda!"

"Pochi ospiti? Ma se solo noi abbiamo occupato quasi tutte le stanze! Su su ... non angustiatevi e andate tranquillo!"

"Ma io ... Oh Signore che paura! Ho l'impressione che nella mia locanda ci siano le anime nere! Vado a chiamare un sacerdote per far scappare gli spiriti maligni!"

"Ce l'abbiamo già il sacerdote, e pure le suore ... state tranquillo. Non ci facciamo mancare proprio nulla!", rispondo sconsolato, vista così, ho una famiglia di matti!

"Suore?! Sacerdote?! Beh volete dire che quelle sono suore vere?!"

"Certo! Cosa credevate?! Su su ... ed ora andate, tornate ai vostri affari!"

"Si ... però ... con tutto il rispetto per le suore, io mi sento più tranquillo se vado a cercare padre Rudolf!"

"Fate come vi pare, basta che ci lasciate riposare in pace. A domani mattina, per la colazione. Mi raccomando, per la mia figlia minore preparate una bella cioccolata calda ed una fetta di torta di mele! Voglio viziarla un poco, sapete, lei attende il suo primo figlio, ha bisogno di cure ed attenzioni! Ed io che sono un buon padre intendo offrirle il meglio, ovviamente!"

"Non ci posso credere! Ma Signore, come potete sentirvi tanto tranquillo dopo quanto sta succedendo?"

"Semplice: non è successo nulla!"

"Ma signori, vi sembra normale che nella locanda ci sia un corteo funebre?"

"Quando si tratta della maggiore delle mie figlie ... si. Purtroppo si. Ora non preoccupatevi e andate."

"Dio mio, qui ci sono davvero gli spiriti e i matti!" Dico mentre lascio il corridoio.

"Uff...bene, finalmente è andato via. Buona notte Armand!"

"Santa notte Augustin, anche se ne dubito!"

"Su fratello, animo, animo, che la nostra, è una famiglia allegra! Ih ih …"

"Ah si certo! Guarda che se non me l'avessi detto, non me ne sarei accorto! Andiamo Anna!"

"Padre ci sono anch'io!"

"Si, si , Carlo certo che sei. Andiamo a dormire figlio mio!"

"Ih ih … Si .. si .. a dormire Armand! Ih ih …"

"Augustin!"

Non appena mio fratello e la sua famiglia lasciano il corridoio vado rapido dietro la porta dei miei sorvegliati speciali, origlio un poco, mi piego per sbirciare dal buco della serratura.

Appoggio le mani alla porta per rimanere in equilibrio, uff ... non si vede nulla! Ma dove si saranno cacciati quei due? E poi, si sente qualche rumore strano, ma non riesco a capire ….. cosa staranno combinando?

"André ... ci sono dei rumori dietro alla porta..." sussurro piano vicino al mio André.

"Umm .. rumori hai detto?! Scommetti che è tuo padre?", rispondo piano, sorridendo.

"Mio padre?! Ma se lo abbiamo appena lasciato!"

" Oscar sei un poco sconcertata all'idea che ci sia tuo padre lì fuori, ad origliare dietro alla porta."

"Mi pare ovvio!"

"Andiamo piano e apriamo ... se è lui ... ih ih …"

"Oscar, hai un'espressione divertita …"

" E tu, un sorriso birichino! Lo stesso sorriso che avevi da bambino, e che hai mantenuto anche da adulto quando vuoi combinare qualche guaio, solo che io crescendo ho smesso di aiutarti ….. quante cose divertenti mi sono persa!"

"Bene, cominciamo a recuperare tutto ciò che ci siamo persi! Ih ih …"

"Vado io André! Sono più leggera di te .. sch... piano"

"Ih ih … Oscar, a te l'onore …"

Un passo dopo l'altro, leggera, per quanto ormai lo sia molto meno, mi avvicino alla porta.

Metto la mano sulla maniglia e la abbasso di colpo, spalancandola.

Sono appoggiato alla porta per spiare gli sposini dal buco della serratura, voglio vedere se riposano o fanno altro. All'improvviso la porta si spalanca, perdo l'equilibrio e mi accascio sul pavimento, urlo con disperazione: "MALEDIZIONE .. IL MIO POVERO FONDOSCHIENA! CHE MALE! ... NOOO CHE DOLORE!"

"PADRE! Cosa state facendo?!"

"OHI OHI CHE MALE!... Ma perché capitano tutte a me! Ahi ..."

"Perché se foste andato nella Vostra stanza ora stareste bene!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa vai a pensare?! Possibile che tu debba sempre pensare male?! Io sono qui per André! Figliolo su, aiutami ad alzarmi che non ce la faccio da solo ... ohi ... che maleeee!"

Mi avvicino a mio suocero, allungo una mano per aiutarlo a sollevarsi, è seduto a terra, tutto dolorante. Poveretto, se non fosse così impiccione, mi dispiacerebbe davvero tanto per lui!

"Ma certo Signore. Datemi la mano. Però Signore, cosa facevate accucciato contro alla porta?"

"Ohi .. ohi .. che domanda! Hai dimenticato di spalmarmi l'unguento sulle ferite! CHE MALE!"

"Sicuro Padre?"

All'improvviso sentiamo delle nenie nel corridoio, alzo lo sguardo e vedo mia cognata Joséphine a capo della processione, con tutti gli altri al seguito; si ferma davanti alla nostra porta, guarda il generale disteso sul pavimento e sussurra solenne: "Padre, dovreste prostrarvi davanti al petit Charles e recitare le preghiere affinché resusciti, invece di pregare per la marmotta di mia sorella che gode di ottima salute."

"Joséphine!"

"Non è possibile sorella, cosa vai a pensare!"

"Deduco da ciò che vedo. Forse nostro padre non è prostrato d'innanzi a tuo marito? Forse André non gli è accoccolato di fronte? Sorella, ci vedo benissimo!"

"Ohhh basta! André, aiuta mio padre ad alzarsi, e tu Joséphine faresti meglio a smetterla con questa pagliacciata! Sono stanca del comportamento della mia famiglia."

"Pagliacciata dici?! Certo, non sei tu a soffrire per la mancanza di tuo marito ma io. E adesso scusateci ma dobbiamo terminare la processione!"

"Su Generale, vi aiuto ad alzarvi, date la mano."

"Grazie figliolo, e tu Oscar non ti agitare a causa di tua sorella …"

"Padre, mia sorella ormai sragiona!"

"Figliola, non possiamo che tollerarla."

"Si … certo …però …."

André ha aiutato mio padre ad alzarsi mentre io sbatto la porta alla vista di mia sorella.

"André .. hai visto? Mia sorella sta proseguendo la sua strana processione, con la sua litania noiosa e triste. Ora sta intonando il requiem in onore del …. Del ….. è pazzesco tutto ciò!"

"No figliola. Tua sorella è solo impazzita! Oh povero me che male!"

"Suor Faustina, la marchesa continua a parlare di marmotte, forse anche sua sorella ne ha una! Su amica mia, preghiamo anche per la marmotta di madame Oscar affinché non muoia e goda di buona salute ancora per tanti anni!"

"Si si ... certo!"

"Continuiamo a pregare ... peccato però che il ... cardinale non si sia unito alle nostre preghiere!"

"Ih ih ih ... Gerard ancora una parola da parte delle suore ed io me la faccio sotto per le risate. Ti prego amico mio aiutami a non ridere!"

"Andiamo in camera nostra...credo sia meglio!"

Sento qualcuno alle mie spalle che rompe la fila, mi giro e ordino: "Vi proibisco di lasciare il rito funebre, dobbiamo percorrere l'ultimo tratto della locanda, poi sarete liberi di tornare al vostro riposo!"

"Oh ... ehm . . Sissignora generalessa! Ih ih ih"

"Alain, non è il caso che mi prendiate in giro, lo sai che ho bisogno delle preghiere di tutti voi: la mia piccola e indifesa marmotta ormai è in letargo, chissà quando si sveglierà!"

Suor Faustina ribatte: "Ma Marchesa, lo sappiamo tutti che gli animali che vanno in letargo si svegliano a primavera, e noi siamo solo a ottobre! Dovete portare pazienza!"

Nessuno resiste alle parole della suora, tutti esplodiamo in una fragorosa risata.

"AH AH AH AH AH ..."

Mi giro alle risate dei miei accompagnatori, con tono pacato sussurro: "Cosa succede? Forse pregare vi mette di buon umore signori?"

Falco ribatte: "No no Madame, è solo che …. Ecco … è la stanchezza che ci rende nervosi …"

"Andrete a riposare non appena avremo terminato, qui la faccenda è grave. Proseguiamo signori!", rispondo decisa, severa.

"Gerard, questo è davvero troppo! Ma ti immagini che a palazzo Jarjayes ci daranno un salario per assistere a queste commedie?! Ih ih ih ..."

Riccardo ribatte: "Voi si, che siete fortunati! Ih ih ih ..."

Gerard continua: "Già ... ma tu farai da attendente al Generale ... io ad Andrè!"

"Ohh al solo pensiero di stare accanto al vecchio pazzo!"

"Alain, magari il generale lo ha detto solo per indispettirti!"

"Lo spero amico. Guarda com'è buffa la marchesa con il cero in mano! Ih ih …. Pazzesco!"

"Signore, venite. Sedetevi qui, sui cuscini!", dico indicando una poltrona ben imbottita, sistemata accanto al caminetto acceso, con un tavolinetto accanto.

"Grazie André, sei davvero un bravo ragazzo! Ohi ohi ….". Sobbalzo in piedi e dico: "Impossibile, dopo la caduta non riesco più a sedermi, sarò costretto a dormire a pancia in giù, meglio che torni in camera mia e mi spalmi l'unguento."

"Sissignore, Vi accompagno!"

"Come farò a viaggiare?!"

"Padre, avrete a disposizione ben dieci cuscini … ricordate? Li avete acquistati per farmi viaggiare comodamente!" Rispondo con tono falsamente innocente.

"Oscar, non è il caso che tu mi prenda in giro! ….Andiamo André!"

"Appoggiatevi al mio braccio Signore. A dopo Oscar …"

"Figliola, ti conviene andare a dormire, credo che tuo marito farà tardi."

"Cosa! Ma …. André io invece ti aspetterò sveglia, capito?!"

"Si Oscar, ma non arrabbiarti …"

"Oscar, e se io avessi bisogno un poco di assistenza? Non vorrai che rimanga solo in queste condizioni, lo sai che Armand ha deciso di dormire con la marchesa!"

"Se lo zio Armand ha deciso così è stato per colpa vostra. Voi lo avete cacciato!"

"Ma … mi pare ovvio! Lui … lui … era indecente, ha addirittura preso una tisana per calmarsi!"

"Appunto, poteva rimanere con Voi, anziché dividere il letto con Anna e suo figlio! Domani, per colpa Vostra, si sveglierà indolenzito."

"Oscar, possibile che qualunque cosa accada sia sempre colpa mia?! André, meglio andare, non mi va di discute ancora. E' stata una giornata molto lunga!"

"André, sappi che ti aspetterò sveglia, altrimenti, verrò a cercarti!", dico decisa, guardando Andrè dritto negli occhi.

"Figliola, non so chi è più testarda: se tu o il caprone che mi ha incornato!"

"Ih ih … Senza dubbio IO, Padre!"

"Figlia cocciuta! Andiamo André!"

Vedo mio padre, sorretto da André, che, prima di lasciare la nostra camera, si volta verso di me e con un cenno delicato mi manda un bacio.

"Padre, io dormirò in mezzo a voi …"

"Carlo, non ti piacerebbe dormire con lo zio Augustin?"

"Ecco .. io preferisco dormire con mia madre, e poi, voi non siete ancora sposati per lasciarvi solo con lei!"

"Ma lo hai già fatto una volta! Forse non ti piace la compagnia dello zio?"

"Non si tratta di questo padre è solo che …"

"E se domani mattina andassi al villaggio e ti comprassi dei dolci?"

"Dei dolci Padre? Uhm … forse potrei farci un pensierino ….. per dei dolcetti ….."

"Si, quali preferiresti che ti comprassi?"

"Voglio dei dolci al cioccolato! Slurp, sono così buoni i dolcetti al cioccolato."

"Li avrai solo se andrai a dormire con lo zio!"

Anna mi guarda sbalordita e sussurra: "Armand …"

"Padre, voglio dormire con lo zio, vado da lui! Ovviamente in cambio dei dolcetti al cioccolato …. Posso anche fare finta che i miei genitori siano sposati!"

Anna arrossisce e sussurra: "Cosa!"

"Emm … grazie figliolo, sei davvero un bravo bambino! Aspetta che ti accompagno! Anna sarò qui molto presto, aspettami …"

"Ma …"

Carlo mi sorride felice, stringe la mia mano e dice: "Andiamo Padre!"

Vedo Armand e Carlo lasciare la stanza, sono davvero perplessa, però l'idea di dormire con il mio Armand da sola dopo tanto, mi fa davvero felice!

"Oh André, che incubo!"

"Generale, se starete per qualche giorno calmo, vedrete che guarirete in fretta! Ormai non manca molto al nostro arrivo a Vienna!", dico mentre spalmo l'unguento sull'augusto deretano di mio suocero.

"André tutto questo è davvero imbarazzante! Io … sdraiato sul letto, a pancia in giù, con le braghe abbassate, mente mio genero mi spalma l'unguento, che imbarazzo!"

"Signore, non è il caso che vi sentiate a disagio, lo sapete che per me siete come il padre che non ho avuto!"

"Emm … grazie figliolo ma è meglio non raccontarlo a nessuno!"

"State tranquillo signore, lo sapete che sono molto discreto!"

"Certo, ti ho educato io! ….. André, fremo all'idea di consegnare la lettera all'imperatore, comincio davvero ad essere stanco!"

"Signore, non credo che a Parigi ci attenderanno giorni sereni …"

"Ti riferisci alla situazione politica?"

"Già … non lo nego, anch'io sono preoccupato! … Quello che vediamo durante le ronde non mi piace, troppa povertà, troppo malcontento"

"André, lo scopo di questo viaggio non è soltanto la missione che ci hanno affidato le loro maestà …"

"Volete dire che …"

"André, la prima volta che siamo stati nel regno Sabaudo nemmeno ci avevo pensato di fermarmi presso le mie terre ma poi, quando siamo rientrati a Parigi e ho visto la situazione polita in cui ci troviamo, proprio dopo avere fatto qualche ronda con te e Oscar, ho pensato che se le cose dovessero precipitare porterò la mia famiglia nella contea di Torino!"

"Cosa! Trasferirci tutti a Collegno!"

"Di cosa ti stupisci André? Si certo, ci trasferiremo a Collegno, forse non ti va l'idea di lasciare la Francia?"

"Ma no signore e che …. Lasciare la Francia, forse potrei, ora che Oscar aspetta un figlio. Per loro, per tenerli lontano dai pericoli. In effetti avete ragione. Potrebbe essere una buona idea.

"E lo è! Però sei un tantino titubante …"

"No e che … ora ho capito il vostro interesse di sistemare i vostri affari nella vostra contea!"

Si André, questo è il vero motivo che mi ha spinto ad allungare il nostro tragitto …."

"Signore, Voi temete che scoppi una rivolta a Parigi?!"

"Forse tu no?!"

"Generale, c'è troppo malcontento, la situazione è al limite della sopportazione, in tutta onestà temo che possa scoppiare la rivoluzione!"

Percorriamo il corridoio, mio figlio stringe forte la sua mano nella mia, mi guarda felice, mentre vediamo Joséphine rientrare in camera sua. Finalmente tutto è finito!

"Padre che strana la zia Joséphine: indossa sempre abiti neri."

"Carlo, è l'ultima moda femminile …"

"Però la mia mamma e le altre zie non vestono di nero!"

"Ehmm … Carlo, siamo arrivati dallo zio Augustin, meglio bussare."

"Generale, l'unguento vi da un poco di sollievo?"

"Uhmm … molto … André, hanno bussato, ma aspetta che mi copro, dammi il tempo di alzarmi dal letto e alzarmi i pantaloni!"

Vedo il generale sollevarsi lentamente e tirarsi su le brache, mi dice: "Apri figliolo!"

"Siete voi Armand!"

Mio fratello entra in camera accompagnato da suo figlio, gli dico: "Hai cambiato idea Armand? Vuoi dormire con tuo fratello?"

"Zio, io voglio dormire con voi!"

"Cosa? Ma come!"

"Siii! Mio padre mi ha promesso di comprarmi dei dolci al cioccolato se dormo con voi!"

"Nooo! Armand, come sei caduto in basso! Ah ah ah … adesso mio fratello cerca pure di corrompere suo figlio pur di restare da solo con Anna!"

"Augustin c'è poco da ridere! E poi, non dire certe cose davanti a Carlo. La vera ragione e che … che non possiamo dormire in tre in un letto matrimoniale. E poi, Anna ha bisogno di stare comoda, dato le sue condizioni!"

"Si, certo, come no! Ih ih … Puoi sempre dormire con me, e lasciare Carlo a sua madre! Ih ih …."

"No zio Augustin, voglio i dolci che mio padre mi ha promesso; solo dividendo la stanza con Voi li potrò avere!"

"Ah ah ah .. Sentito?! Tuo figlio ti ha smentito! Ah ah ah …"

"Zio, forse non volete che dorma con voi?"

"Ah ah ah … certo Carlo, sono felice che tu dorma con me, almeno avrò compagnia visto che tua cugina Oscar, non mi permette di trattenere André! Ah ah ah …"

"Davvero mia cugina vuole lasciarvi dormire tutto solo? Ma Voi siete infortunato, avrete senza dubbio bisogno di assistenza!"

"Appunto ho bisogno di te. Tu mi farai compagnia e domani avrai i tuoi dolci al cioccolato! Ah ah ah ah …. Armand, giochi davvero sporco con un bambino! Ah ah ah ah ….

Guardo perplesso il generale e suo fratello, sono simili sotto molti aspetti. Ma di sicuro il Generale non ha mai comprato le sue figlie, lui ha sempre ordinato, preteso ed ottenuto.

"Bene, se non avete più bisogno di me, io torno da Oscar ... sapete, ha detto mi avrebbe aspettato alzata ed è passato già parecchio tempo!"

"Ah ah ah … Vai pure André .. ah ah ah ah … Armand, vai anche tu, a tuo figlio ci penso io! Ih ih ih … Buona notte fratello e fa riposare la marchesa! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Buona notte Signore"

"Buona notte Augustin, buona notte Carlo ... mi raccomando"

"Padre, non dimenticate di comprare i miei dolcetti."

"Certo Carlo, domani avrai i tuoi dolci!"

"Vi voglio tanto bene Padre!"

"Anch'io ti voglio bene Carlo! A domani", rispondo tutto sorridente al pensiero della notte che mi aspetta!

André ed io lasciamo la camera di mio fratello, percorriamo un breve tratto del corridoio finché non arrivo alla mia stanza. Saluto André e raggiungo mia moglie.

Vedo entrare Armand in camera della marchesa, sorrido nel vederlo così felice. Lui spera di passare una notte movimentata, si vede chiaramente ... ma se non ricordo male, il medico aveva detto alla marchesa che aveva bisogno di riposo assoluto. Ih ih ih ... temo che a breve avremo un altro elemento in crisi di astinenza.

Entro nella nostra camera sorridendo, perso nei miei pensieri.

Vedo Oscar seduta su una poltroncina, con indosso una camicia da notte ed una vestaglia, molto femminili, ed un libro appoggiato sulle gambe.

"André sei tornato!"

"Certo amore mio! Scusami se ci ho messo un poco, ma non indovinerai mai cosa è successo! Ih ih ih!"

"Umm … dalla tua espressione immagino che sia successo qualcosa di divertente!"

"Oh si, mia cara! Vieni, mettiamoci comodi nel letto e ti racconto! Ih ih ih", dico mentre inizio a sfilarmi gli indumenti.

Mi sistemo nel nostro letto, comodo, spazioso. Andrè mi raggiunge, alza le coperte e si infila sotto, facendosi vicino a me. Sento il calore del suo corpo, il suo profumo.

Mi accoccolo tra le braccia del mio Andrè e scoppio a ridere ascoltando il suo racconto! Lo zio ha comprato il piccolo Carlo ... ih ih ih!

"Anna sono tornato!"

"Armand! Carlo è a letto? Si è addormentato?"

"Tranquilla, era ben felice di rimanere con suo zio. Dovevi vederlo, ci è mancato quasi che mi mandasse via dalla stanza .. Ih ih ih …"

"Uhm ... secondo me era felice di avere i biscotti al cioccolato, Armand!"

Mi avvicino felice a mia moglie, l'abbraccio, divento il padrone della sua bocca, poi sussurro: "E' probabile. Anna mi hai detto che non hai più alcun disturbo, evidentemente tutto è successo a causa dello spavento che hai preso. Anna, stasera voglio che tu sia mia!", dico baciandola ancora ….

"Oh ... Armand ... non sai quanto anche io ti desidero, ma vedi ... io non vorrei che ... insomma ... perdonami, ma non me la sento proprio, ho paura di fare del male alla nostra creatura!", dico abbassando lo sguardo, un poco vergognosa di dovermi negare ad Armand.

Rispondo sconsolato: "Anna, ecco … io … sarò premuroso …."

"Armand, davvero. Su vieni, andiamo a dormire anche noi! Desidero addormentarmi abbracciata a te! …. Mio Armand, hai un'aria così delusa, mi dispiace davvero, ma proprio no."

Sospiro, tiro su lo sguardo, abbraccio mia moglie, sussurro: "E va bene cara, come vuoi, andiamo a dormire. Ma domani mattina andremo da un dottore, voglio che ti visiti!"

"Da un dottore Armand? Ma ... "

"Si Anna, voglio che ti visiti un dottore, sai, credo che sia il caso di non aspettare ancora e poi, il medico che ti ha visitato si è raccomandato di farti rivedere, ricordi?"

"Si certo ... però ... potremmo aspettare di arrivare a Vienna, e chiedere consiglio al medico di corte! Sarà senza dubbio un uomo preparato ed istruito!"

"Anna, domani andrò all'emporio per comprare i dolci che ho promesso a Carlo, e vorrei che un medico ti visitasse, forse non ti fidi del medico del paese?"

"Ma ... davvero ... non so Armand. In fondo manca poco all'arrivo a Vienna ... io preferirei aspettare!"

Sospiro ancora e sussurro: "Anna! ….. Non ti capisco …."

"Su vieni Armand, mettiamoci a letto. Sono davvero stanca!"

" …...E va bene! ….."

Armand è davvero triste, mi dispiace per lui. E poi, ho capito benissimo che ha un problema da gestire ... poveretto.

Mi metto nel letto, mi avvicino al mio Armand e sussurro: "Buona notte amore mio!"

"...… Buona notte Anna", dico avvolgendo tra le braccia la mia Anna ….

_**L'indomani**_

"Ludovic, finalmente i nostri ospiti hanno lasciato la locanda. Quella compagnia di forsennati ha portato scompiglio!"

"Marilù, quella sarà anche una compagnia di forsennati ma dobbiamo riconoscere che sono generosi! Guarda qua moglie mia …"

"Caspita! Ti hanno lasciato tutto questo denaro?!"

"Si … il vecchio si è scusato per lo scompiglio di ieri sera, come vedi, ci ha lasciato una lauta ricompensa!"

"Però .. che meraviglia!"

"Marilù, non solo ti comprerò la mantella che ti occorre ma anche quel vestito che ti piace tanto!"

"Oh grazie Ludovic, sei un tesoro!", dico a mio marito baciandolo sulla bocca!

Subito dopo avere consumato un rapido pasto, partiamo per il nostro viaggio. Mio padre ha deciso che non faremo altre soste in locande, vuole arrivare il prima possibile a Vienna. In effetti concordo con lui, anche se così ci stancheremo maggiormente. Se non altro, possiamo organizzare turni di guardi comodi per cui il riposo notturno è assicurato.

Mia sorella Joséphine non ha voluto avere Charles in carrozza con lei, così il poveretto è stato costretto a viaggiare con Elena e, soprattutto, con Madame Giovanna Battista. Io avrei voluto viaggiare a cavallo, ma André ha tanto insistito, e così sono qui, in carrozza, con le mie sorelle e mio padre.

Mio padre, poveretto, non fa che lamentarsi per il dolore al suo didietro!

"Padre, ma avete davvero così male? Eppure i cuscini che avete acquistato sono molto morbidi!", dico mentre guardo mio padre, seduto accanto a me, con un'espressione rigida.

"No figliola e che …."

"Si vede che state soffrendo, anche se resistete, da ottimo soldato quale siete!

"Oscar, non è da me lamentarmi ma nonostante i cuscini, viaggiare, per me, è diventato un vero supplizio. Come vorrei essere già a Vienna!"

"Padre, volete provare a sdraiarvi? Potete appoggiare la testa sulle mie gambe ...", dico un poco imbarazzata. Mi dispiace davvero per lui, in fondo è un bravo padre!

"Assolutamente! Non mi sembra il caso e, poi, non voglio che mio nipote ne abbia a soffrire!"

"Vostro nipote? Ma Padre! Comunque Vi ho detto di appoggiarvi alle mie gambe, non certo alla mia pancia! ... uff ... come vorrei essere lì fuori, sul mio cavallo!"

"Oscar, ma mi ci vedi ad appoggiarmi sulle tue gambe?! E poi, se la carrozza malauguratamente dovesse subire uno scossone, potrei battere la testa contro il mio François! No, no , resisterò!"

"Ih ih ih ... scusatemi ... è che ...se invece scivolaste dall'altro lato ... potreste cadere a terra ... in effetti ...avete ragione, non è una buona idea! Ih ih ... Padre, riuscirete a riposarvi in tenda, nelle Vostre condizioni?!"

"Ohhh figliola, di sicuro starò meglio che in carrozza. Che situazione!"

"Padre, mi rammarico davvero per il Vostro ehm ... incidente", dico sistemandomi le pieghe della gonna, seduta di fronte al mio augusto genitore.

"Marianne, sono abituato alle lame delle spade non alle corna dei caproni. Non mi resta che pazientare e che le ferite guariscano, spero che l'unguento di Armand, mi aiuti davvero!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Non guarirete mai se continuerete a cadere. Smettetela di spiare mia sorella! Sono marito e moglie, mettetevelo in testa!"

"Joséphine, sto troppo male per ribattere, meglio che taccia."

"Meglio Padre, così almeno non ascolto inutili discorsi!"

Certo che a guardare Oscar e mio padre, seduti vicini, sono davvero uguali! Io e Joséphine non assomigliamo certo così tanto a lui!

Dico a mio padre: "Vorrei tanto avere notizie da casa. Mi chiedo se Luisa ha avuto il suo bambino e … Catherine .. povera figlia mia, è sola ad affrontare i preparativi del matrimonio. Anche se mia madre è con lei, avrei preferito starle accanto!"

"Già ... ma vedrai Marianne che tra poco arriveremo. Tre giorni di viaggio e saremo a Vienna. Lì ci fermeremo giusto l'indispensabile per riposare e consegnare la missiva. Per poi ripartire. In una settimana dovremmo essere a Parigi. Direi che il nostro viaggio durerà ancora due settimane, non di più!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Sorella, vedrai che al nostro ritorno tutti saranno felici: dai figli che ci aspettano, alle nostre sorelle. Ricordi che abbiamo comprato della seta pregiata e dei cappellini favolosi?!"

"Oh siii! A Collegno viene prodotta della seta bellissima! Di una lucentezza magnifica. Ditemi Padre, abbiamo anche noi una piccola azienda tessile?"

"Veramente, ne abbiamo una, ma dista un poco dalla contea. Comunque, se può consolarvi, le stoffe che avete comprato sono di produzione Jarjayes!"

"Davvero?! Sono molto felice! Sapete che Louis si sta interessando di commerci di tessuti? E' la sua ultima attività economica!"

"Ne sono felice, potrebbe farci comodo un commerciante di tessuti in famiglia!"

Joséphine protesta: "Padre, sta diventando buio, credo che sia ora di accamparci per la notte. E poi, ho davvero bisogno di muovermi. Non ne posso più di questa inattività!", dico guardandomi le gambe, le sento pesanti, quasi gonfie. Povera me!

"Si, hai ragione. Darò ordine di accamparci."

Busso alla carrozza, per chiamare Andrè.

"Andrè, figliolo, è ora di accamparci! Non appena vedi una radura adatta, ferma la carrozza!"

"Sissignore!"

Ci fermiamo in una piccola e graziosa radura, immersa nei pini delle Alpi. Il terreno è morbido, ricoperto dagli aghi di pino. A poca distanza scorre un piccolo ruscello, utile per poterci lavare un poco e dissetare le bestie.

Ormai i nostri uomini sono abituati a muoversi in sincronia ed in pochissimo tempo le tende sono sistemate ed il fuoco acceso.

Alain ha predisposto dei tronchi attorno al fuoco, le due suorine stanno cucinando una zuppa che ha un odore davvero appetitoso, mentre Carlo ha sottratto di nascosto uno dei biscotti al cioccolato che gli ha regalato lo zio. Lo vedo sorridere soddisfatto, mi ricorda molto me ed André da bambini.

Sono seduta accanto al mio Charles, mentre assaporiamo la cena; non mi ha rivolto la parola per tutto il tempo, non resisto, sussurro: "Charles, si può sapere perché non mi rivolgi la parola? Forse non hai argomentazioni con tua moglie?"

"Oh ... Joséphine ... ecco ... Non so cosa dire, sono sconsolato. Ieri notte mi sono addormentato! … Ecco solo a guardarti mi sento un poco timoroso, triste e sconsolato. Avrei tanto desiderato renderti felice, sentire la sua vocina acuta, ascoltare i suoi gemiti. E invece mi sono addormentato, povero me!"

"Non devi giustificarti, ammetto che ieri sera ero fuori di me e ho organizzato addirittura il funerale della tua marmotta … ma stamattina ho riflettuto … non è stata colpa tua ma di mio zio!"

"Joséphine! Lascia stare lo zio. Certo, avrà scambiato le tisane, ma comunque ... io non funziono più. Se senti la necessità di … ecco ... io lo accetterò! Solo ti prego, non lasciarmi!"

Con fatica mi reggo con le mani il ventre, mi alzo e digrigno, in presenza di mio padre: "Tu pazzo! IO con un altro?! ZIO ARMAND!"

"Jo ... Joséphine, nipotina ... cara dolce nipotina ... dimmi .. ma non guardarmi così! Augustin ... tua figlia mi fa paura..." sussurro appena.

"Sta calmo Armand, vedrai che il suo sfogo non durerà a lungo. Animo fratello!"

"ZIO ARMAND! Dato che, mio marito si è inibito per colpa Vostra, adesso dovete rimediare! SUBITO!"

"Ma ... cara ... cosa vuoi che faccia?!", rispondo con aria afflitta.

"Zio Armand, prendete immediatamente il vostro aspersorio e cacciate via il demone che è appena entrato nel corpo di mio marito!"

"Joséphine, non ho nessun aspersorio, niente acqua benedetta o altro. Siediti e finisci la tua cena"

"Ahhhhh bouuuu come sono sfortunataaaa Noooo … Charles, come puoi pensare che io possa concedermi ad un altro uomo! Ahhh Padre, mio marito è impazzito! Sniff…"

"Cara, Charles è afflitto. Non trattarlo così male. Vedrete che una volta rientrati a Parigi si risolverà tutto. Al massimo, chiederemo aiuto a Lassonne!" Ed alla sua polverina azzurra, penso tra me e me … la sua fantastica polverina azzurra!

"Bouuu …. Charles è vero che ieri ho celebrato il funerale della tua marmotta, ma è anche vero che ho costretto tutti a intraprendere un pellegrinaggio affinché resusciti! Ahhh .. Un momento Padre, e Voi cosa ne sapete di una certa polverina del dottore Lassone?! Forse ne fate uso? Ditemi, funziona davvero? Mia madre si compiace delle vostre prestazioni?"

"Co...cosa dici! Io non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto! Ed ora basta! Taci! Non ti reggo più Joséphine, sei davvero impossibile!"

"Ma come?! Oscar, André anche tu Marianne, ma lo avete sentito?! Nostro padre è a conoscenza di una certa polverina …."

"Joséphine, lo sappiamo tutte. Lo hai seguito tu la notte prima di partire e ci hai raccontato tutto. Ora basta sorella. Ti prego."

Sussurro all'orecchio della mia amica: "Faustina, adesso ho capito! Non c'è nessuna marmotta! E per quanto riguarda il cardinale Armand, ieri non aveva dimenticato nessun calzino nei pantaloni! Oddio che lussuriosi!", dico mentre tiro il rosario fuori la tasca della mia gonna!

"Maria ... ma cosa dici?!". Mi faccio il segno della croce preoccupata.

"Faustina … credo che dovremmo calmarci un poco, infondo entrambe abbiamo deciso di far parte di questo mondo. Ma appena sarà possibile, chiederemo ogni cosa alla figlia del generale, alla bionda. Credo che ci aiuterà a chiarire tutti i nostri dubbi!"

"Si si ... magari appena arriveremo a Vienna! O una sera in viaggio...vedremo!"

"Alain, la marchesa è una donna molto vivace, ma ama suo marito!"

"Gerard, sarà una famiglia di nobili, saranno anche un poco strani, ma in fondo sono persone perbene. Prendi il Comandante: si veste come un uomo, lavora, ci ha battuti tutti con le armi ….. eppure, quando guarda André diventa dolcissima. Ed in abiti femminili è davvero affascinante … beh, anche in abiti maschili ….. lo è!"

"Hai ragione Alain …"

"Se tutti i nobili fossero come loro, la Francia sarebbe un gran bel paese!"

Vedo mio figlio con la bocca sporca di cioccolato, sorrido, gli accarezzo la testa, tra un boccone e all'altro mi dice: "Padre, spero che abbiate dormito bene con mia madre, ma io vorrei che prima vi sposaste."

"Ma certo Carlo, ho riposato benissimo! E appena giunti a Parigi ci sposeremo. Credo che mia cognata, la zia Marguerite, stia già organizzando tutto! Vedrai, ti piacerà molto! Ed anche la mia anziana balia, Nanny…...sono troppi anni che non la vedo!"

"Voi avete avuto una balia?! Ohhh .. ma ditemi è buona e simpatica come le mie cugine?"

"Beh …. si certo! Pensa che è la nonna di André! Ci ha cresciuti lui, intendo lo zio Augustin ed io … e poi si è occupata delle tue cugine!"

"Che bello! Sono impaziente di conoscerla, spero che sappia fare i dolci al cioccolato, a me piacciono tanto!"

"Fa dei dolci buonissimi! Chiedi a tua cugina Oscar, o ad André! Su …. vai da loro, vedrai cosa ti racconteranno!"

Vai vai ….. che io resto un poco con Anna …..

"Si, vado da loro!"

Non appena Carlo si allontana, sussurro: "Però, che fatica essere padre!

Sorrido alle parole di Armand, e annuisco.

"Anna ….. certo che Carlo è proprio bravo, ma è così …. faticoso!"

"Armand, sinceramente sono preoccupata per te: purtroppo non hai avuto l'opportunità di stargli accanto, di vederlo crescere e tra non molto ti ritroverai padre di due figli! … Armand, spero che nulla mini il nostro amore!"

"Ma certo Anna! Stai tranquilla! Spero solo di poter stare un poco di più con te ….. ma credo che Carlo ce lo impedirà fino al matrimonio …. lo hai educato troppo bene!"

Abbiamo appena finito di cenare, siamo seduti su un tronco, tento di sollevarmi ma non ci riesco, sono seduta troppo in basso, sussurro appena a mio marito: "André, aiutami ad alzarmi, … non capisco perché non ci riesco …"

"Su dai, non fare quell'espressione scocciata, ti aiuto …"

" Mai, dico mai, il mio corpo è venuto meno alla mia volontà! E adesso, mi sento una donnicciola in difficoltà, io, il colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes …. No anzi, Françoise ….. e non riesco ancora ad accettare questa piccola "e" in più!"

"Oscar, è la nostra creatura, ma ci penso io a te, stai tranquilla! . Oscar, lo so che sei abituata a fare da sola, senza bisogno di aiuto. Soprattutto da quando ha lasciato la Guardia Reale."

Appunto André! Invece adesso, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto anche per alzarmi da un tronco!"

" Ma non sarà per sempre, su dammi la mano!"

Mi alzo, porgo la mano alla mia Oscar e la aiuto ad alzarsi.

La vedo scrollarsi i pantaloni, sistemarsi gilet e giacca e guardarsi attorno, un poco preoccupata.

"Grazie André! Ma adesso voglio andare a dormire, mi sento tanto stanca!"

"Ti posso accompagnare? Tanto le tue sorelle sono ancora qui …. resto solo finche non arrivano!"

"Ma certo André! ….. Buona notte a tutti!"

"Buona notte!"

Oscar ed io entriamo nella tenda, siamo soli. Vedo mia moglie un poco agitata, tenta di piegarsi per togliersi gli stivali ma non ci riesce, mi guarda e dice: "André che guaio! Non riesco a togliermi gli stivali, se solo ci fosse una sedia sarebbe tutto più semplice!"

"Mettiti comoda sul tuo giaciglio, ci penso io a sfilarteli! Sarà un vero piacere! Ti fidi di me?!"

"Che domanda, certo che mi fido di te!"

"Bene, allora siediti ….. sui cuscini che ha acquistato tuo padre con tanto amore…"

"Già, che adesso, sfortunatamente, è costretto usare."

"Oscar aspetta, ti aiuto …"

"André, ho l'impressione che ti stia divertendo, non fai che sorridermi malizioso …"

"Ih ih …. in un certo senso … si, molto. Su dai accomodati sui cuscini … ecco così … aspetta che ti tolgo il primo stivale …."

Mi piego, afferro uno stivale e tiro piano, convinto che lo stivale si sfili con facilità. Ma nulla.

"Oscar, non si sfila … forse sei stata troppo tempo seduta … devo tirare un poco di più….."

"Non è possibile! Come sarebbe, che non si sfilano? Ma se sono andati sempre bene!"

"Eh, lo so … però davvero non si sfila …. eppure non è la prima volta che mi diletto a spogliarti … anzi ….. ih ih ih … aaaahhhh …"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che mi ritrovo seduto a terra, con la schiena contro il telo della tenda e lo stivale di Oscar in testa!

"Ah ah ah ah … André ma cosa fai?! Forse hai deciso di emulare mio padre?! Ah ah ah ah …"

Scoppio in una sonora risata. Vedere mio marito riverso a terra, con lo stivale addosso, ed un'espressione divertita in viso, è davvero surreale!

"E ridi pure …. ahi ahi … ma guarda come sei contenta! Ma ora dovrai farti perdonare ….. si si …. e so anche come! Prima però, mi occupo dell'altro stivale!" Mi massaggio prima la testa e poi il didietro, sussurro: "Povero me, adesso capisco il dolore che deve avere provato mio suocero!"

"Cosa c'è André?! Ti sei fatto male? Ah ah ah …"

"Ahi …. Oscar .. davvero mi sono fatto male … credo di aver bisogno dell'unguento che spalmo a tuo padre! Ahi ahi … Ah ah ah ah ah …"

"Esagerato! Su, dai aiutami a togliere l'altro stivale …. se ti comporti bene … potrei decidere di spalmarti l'unguento ….. ih ih ih …"

"Dici davvero? Allora cadrò di proposito, così me lo spalmerai ogni sera, finché non saremo arrivati a Vienna … ah ah ah …"

"Si si …. stai pure tranquillo …. che ci penso io al tuo didietro! Con mano ferma e leggera …. ih ih ih …"

"Ah ah ah … Non riesco a fermarmi ma temo che non potrò fidarmi del tutto! Ah ah ah …"

"Davvero? Mio caro …. cosa te lo fa pensare?! Uhm …. ih ih ih … scusami André ma non riesco a smettere di ridere, non hai mai voluto farti medicare da me, neanche da bambino. Chissà poi perché?!"

"Semplice, come potevo fidarmi di un diavoletto biondo?! Ah ah ah …"

Louis ed io passiamo davanti alla tenda di mia sorella Oscar, dico a mio marito: "Louis, Oscar e André stanno ridendo, sono felice per loro. Meritano davvero un poco di serenità!"

"Si, hai ragione ….. però Marianne ….. tu dove dormirai? Credevo che voi tre sorelle avreste diviso la tenda, come sempre! Ma da quello che sento … il vostro posto è già occupato!"

"Ma no, vedrai che tra non molto Oscar manderà via André dalla tenda! Mia sorella è una donna integerrima… Ah ah ah .."

"Se lo dici tu …. secondo me lo era, prima di sposare André …. ma adesso …. mi sembra piuttosto ritornata ad essere la bambina dispettosa che era!"

"Già … ah ah ah …"

Passo davanti alla tenda di Oscar, sento le risate, guardo Marianne e domando: "Figliola, ma quei due cosa avranno mai da ridere così! Mi faranno diventare matto!"

"Padre, lasciateli tranquilli. E poi sono così felici, lasciate che si divertano!"

"Marianne …. sei sicura di quello che dici?! Ridono come due matti! Chissà poi perché! E poi, André deve mettere la medicazione sul mio didietro …. accidenti!"

"Louis, pensaci tu!"

"Co ….. cosa?! Ma Marianne …. io …. no no! Non ho mai curato neppure i nostri figli ….. meglio di no! Vado a chiamare André!", rispondo un poco sconcertato.

A tutto c'è un limite, io l'augusto didietro di mio suocero non intendo toccarlo, anzi neppure vederlo!

Ascolto mio genero e sussurro: "Ma che razza di marito che ti ho rifilato figlia mia! Possibile che le sue manine aristocratiche non possano medicare l'augusto fondoschiena di suo suocero?... Ah ah ah ah …"

"Signore, senza offesa ma …. se si trattasse dell' ….. augusto, e morbido, didietro di mia moglie non esiterei un istante …. ma ecco … con Voi …. io mi sentirei a disagio! Chiamo André, così Marianne potrà andare a riposarsi!"

Mi avvicino a gattoni alla mia amata, seduta comodamente sui cuscini, sussurro: "Oscar, credo che sia ora di lasciarti dormire ….. e fare entrare le tue sorelle. Però prima di andarmene non credi che merito almeno un bacio? Anche due …. visto che ho sacrificato didietro e testa per toglierti gli stivali!"

"E così vuoi una ricompensa Grandièr! Umm … si … perché no!...", rispondo fintamente pensierosa, sorridendo alla vista di Andrè, accucciato davanti a me.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue, stringo un poco la mia Oscar, piano la bacio leggero, poi con sempre maggiore passione. Sento qualche verso di compiacimento da parte della mia Oscar ….. quanto la amo.

Alzo il lembo della tenda, vedo mio cognato baciare con passione sua moglie, sembra un assalto in piena regola, non oso disturbare, abbasso la tenda ed esco, mio suocero borbotta: "E allora?! Perché sei uscito?! Forse quei due stanno facendo qualcosa di sconveniente?! Perché se è così adesso ci penso io!"

"Oh …. ma no Signore …. ecco …. si stanno solo augurando una buona notte! Però …. mia cognata dimostra di gradire molto le attenzioni del marito! Ih ih ih …"

"Cosa! Ohhh … Joséphine e Charles si sono dati una bella calmata e quei due invece … Oh ma insomma!"

"Ma Generale, in fondo sono sposini, non hanno avuto neppure il piacere di stare soli qualche giorno dopo il matrimonio, mi pare normale che abbiano …. ecco ….. certe necessità!"

"Necessità?! Ma se quei due non fanno altro! E poi, come se non bastasse, il mio erede arriverà anche in anticipo, altro che necessità arretrate!"

"Ma Signore ….. si stanno solo baciando! Cosa avete compreso?! Su su …. lasciateli stare! Non si tratta certo di Joséphine e Charles!"

"Ohhh Ma insomma, André deve medicarmi!"

"E allora andate Voi a disturbarli, io non ci vado di certo!"

"Padre, spero che non oserete?!"

"Certo che entro Marianne!"

Mi volto, mi avvicino lentamente alla tenda, alzo un lembo e resto immobile a contemplare questo bacio appassionato.

"Santo cielo! Ma voi due non avete un poco di ritegno! Capisco che avete vent'anni di arretrati...ma qui si esagera!""

Sobbalzo alla voce di mio padre, mai, dico mai, che ci lasci in pace.

"André...". Dico tenendo le mani tra i suoi soffici capelli, le labbra a sfiorare me sue.

"Ge .. generale, da quanto tempo siete qui?!"

"Abbastanza da avere visto quel bacio...sgrunt...e tieni quelle mani a posto!"

"Ma Signore, forse Voi non baciate vostra moglie?"

"Io sono io ... e tu devi lasciare tranquilla mia figlia! Su... vieni. Devi medicarmi il ... hai capito vero?!"

"Si, certo che Vi medico ma prima devo salutare mia moglie. Un attimo!"

Mi avvicino nuovamente ad Oscar e la bacio con passione.

"Ma insomma! Qui non c'è più rispetto! CAPITANO GRANDIÈR, IL MIO È UN ORDINE! GIÙ LE MANI DA MIA FIGLIA!"

Sento le grida del generale, sussulto mi metto sull'attenti e dico: "Sissignore!"

Con aria di sfida mi avvicino a mio marito, gli metto le braccia intorno al collo e lo bacio ancora.

"OSCARRRR! Ma insomma! Mi sembri tua sorella Joséphine!"

"No Padre! Io non ho il "petit André" in letargo! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Nooooo! Povero me! Che figlia irriverente che ho! Ah ….. tutto da quando frequenta la Guardia Metropolitana, prima eri perfetta!"

"Ne site davvero sicuro padre?"

"Certo! Un tempo non avresti mai osato fare una cosa simile davanti a me, TUO padre, sfacciata!"

"Beh, nemmeno io avrei mai pensato che un giorno, mi sarei trovata in una situazione come questa. Però è successo!"

Afferro André per un braccio e lo trascino via. Purtroppo però mi scivola la mano dalla giacca di Andrè e mi ritrovo a terra.

"AAAHHHH ARGGGG! CHE MALEEE!"

"GENERALEEE!"

"Padre, vi siete fatto male?"

"Oscar! Ohi...che male!"

"Padre, se le ferite non riusciranno a rimarginare, sarà tutto per colpa vostra!"

"Mia?! Ohi ohi ohi ... tua piuttosto! Ohi...non riesco a muovermi! Povero me! Temo proprio che dovrò dormire qui, con te, figliola! Ohi ohi ohi!"

"COSA! Ma nemmeno a pensarci! Preferisco dividere la tenda con Joséphine che con Voi! Per lo meno LEI non mi spia!"

"Ohi ohi ohi ... non dire così! Abbi un poco di rispetto per tuo padre!". Dico accasciandomi sui cuscini.

"Padre, se non tornate nella Vostra tenda, allora ci andrò io! Ih ih .. Sapete, non mi dispiacerebbe dividerla con mio marito! Allora?"

"Tu...oseresti abbandonarmi?"

"Ih ih .. Ma cosa dite! Dividereste il giaciglio con Marianne e con … ah ah ah …. con Joséphine … ah ah ah … Io vado Padre, buona notte! … Ahhh .. dimenticavo, André ti aspetto nella tenda di mio padre, fa presto, lo sai che non mi piace dormire senza il tuo abbraccio!"

"Si Oscar, faccio in un minuto e arrivo! Intanto riscalda il nostro giaciglio, lo sai che adoro trovarlo con te pronto per … emmm … dormire!"

"ANDRÉ EEEEEEE!"

_**Lapponia, villaggio di Babbo Natale**_

_**Generale:**_ " Marguerite, sono davvero costernato …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa ti succede caro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedi, nell'ultimo capitolo la nostra pazza avventura ha ottenuto ben centosessanta "mi piace", senza contare i commenti che le nostre meravigliose donzelle ci hanno lasciato!"

_**Marguerite: **_"E non sei orgoglioso di tanto successo marito mio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo cara ma, in tutta onestà, sono un tantino preoccupato per le Arpie …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Perché mai?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedi cara, l'invidia è una gran brutta cosa!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non ti capisco Augustin, spiegati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Credo che le Arpie siano finite nell'occhio del ciclone a causa della nostra interminabile avventura."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma caro, non possiamo farci niente se il nostro, anzi il vostro, viaggio è tanto lungo! Nel nostro tempo non disponiamo dei mezzi di trasporto di questa strana epoca. Non abbiamo ne automobili, ne treni e tanto meno aerei. Quindi, chi vuole leggere e sopportare le disavventure della nostra famiglia che lo faccia, altrimenti che leggano altro. Nessuno costringe nessuno! Anche se ci sono Autrici più meritevoli delle nostre, noi tutti, ormai, siamo affezionati alle nostre Arpie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, se le Arpie scrivono, io, anzi, noi esistiamo! Comunque poco importa, qualche critica non è nulla in confronto all'affetto che riceviamo giorno dopo giorno. Grazie Lettori! …

Marguerite, prima mi rivolgevo solo a un pubblico femminile ma adesso devo parlare anche al maschile, visto che abbiamo monsieur Francois che sta seguendo la nostra storia, anche se è ancora agli inizi. Monsieur dice che non fa che divertirsi leggendo, ma poveretto, non sa nemmeno cos'altro accadrà alla nostra sgangherata famiglia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Buona sera Madame, Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera a voi! .. Che strano, non vedo le donzelle, dove sono?"

_**Terry: **_"Ci stanno aspettando in un altro posto…"

_**Generale:**_ " Ho capito! Dove siamo diretti questa volta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Guardate la! …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma … è un carro, alle redini ci sono le renne!"

_**Aizram: **_"E' una slitta. Quella sarà il nostro prossimo mezzo di trasporto."

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa! Ma non ha le ruote!"

_**Terry: **_"Non servono. Tra non molto comincerà a nevicare e noi …. Voleremo in cielo."

_**Generale:**_ "Come l'aereo? Con delle renne che fanno da traino?"

_**Terry: **_"Sissignore! Su, accomodiamoci sulla slitta. Madame Marguerite, da questa parte!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Un momento Terry, mancano i nostri costumi natalizi, aspetta che apro il dropbox …. Ecco fatto, siamo vesti a tema."

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi, Madamigella, cos'è questo strano abito che indosso?"

_**Aizram:**_ "E' il costume di Babbo Natale, sapete, dobbiamo andare in una fabbrica di giocattoli."

_**Marguerite: **_"Fabbrica di giocattoli? Hai sentito Augustin? Potremmo comprare qualche regalino per i nostri nipotini, hai con te le monete?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si certo Marguerite! Compreremo tante bambole; tanto nasceranno solo femminine!"

_**Aizram: **_"Come fai ad essere sicuro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non conosci forse le Arpie? Cosa ti aspetti da loro! Vedrai anche Armand avrà una femmina. Quindi, una bambola anche per la figlia di mio fratello!"

_**Terry: **_"Hai sentito Aizram? Ih ih …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Che ridere Terry! Come ha detto qualcuno: la nostra Avventura è degna dei film di Massimo Boldi e Cristian De Sica."

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih .. E' il caso di menzionare uno dei loro film: A spasso nel tempo! Ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sccc … non vorrai che qualcuno ci accusi anche di plagio? Tieniteli per te certi pensieri!"

_**Terry: **_"Esagerata! E poi, sarebbe davvero il colmo! … Bene, che la nostra avventura abbia inizio! … Allacciamoci le cinture … si volaaa!"

_**Generale:**_ "AHHHH SANTO CIELO! STIAMO VOLANDO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Austin caro, ti prego abbracciami, ho paura!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannate Arpie! Stiamo volando a cielo aperto …"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, cosa c'è, forse non è bello viaggiare tra le stelle come Goldrake!"

_**Generale:**_ "Goldrake? Chi sarebbe costui?"

_**Terry: **_"Il principe della stella Fleed! Ah ah ah ah… Nessuno lo sa, da bambina io lo adoravo!"

_**Aizram: **_"E adesso mia cara amica?"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, un po' meno … ehmmm …. Preferisco André! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "ARPIEEE NON TIRATE COSI' LE RENNE, SONO TROPPO VELOCI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Babbo Natale e i suoi folletti ci stanno aspettando! Su Renne, correte!"

_**Generale:**_ "AHHHHHHHHHHH … ARMAND, OVUNQUE TU SIA, PREGA PER NOI!"

_**Autrici:**_ " Ah ah ah ah ah ….."

_**Aizram: **_ "Che bello Terry!"

_**Terry: **_ "Hai avuto una magnifica idea Aizram!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Eccoci qua, siamo arrivati!"

_**Terry: **_"Brrr … che freddo! Spero che Babbo Natale abbia il camino acceso!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, quanta neve!"

_**Aizram: **_"Mi pare ovvio, siamo in Lapponia, e quello è il laboratorio di Babbo Natale. Su scendiamo."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, bussa … ho freddo, non resisto ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry sei sempre la solita lagnona!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, io ho appena lasciato la mia Puglia, lì il barometro segnava diciannove gradi ... Ovviamente mi riferisco alla temperatura serale! Su avanti, bussa, non resisto più!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Hanno bussato, Folletto, lascia il tuo lavoro e vai ad aprire ai nostri ospiti!"

_**Folletto: **_"Vado Babbo Natale! … Avanti!"

_**Terry: **_"Brrr …. Brrrr …."

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Oh finalmente siete arrivati! Presto accomodatevi. Fuori fa molto freddo per chi non vive dalle mie parti!"

_**Terry: **_"Ohhh finalmente al calduccio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, Madre, finalmente siete arrivati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, André, voi qui!"

_**Australia: **_"Come vedi vecchio scimunito, ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella gattaccia, l'ultima volta che vi ho vista eravate una zucca, adesso, invece, indossate anche voi, un vestito come il nostro!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale, tutti noi indossiamo gli abiti di Babbo Natale ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Vedo. Ma si può sapere cosa state facendo?"

_**Lupen: **_"Aiutiamo i folletti a costruire i giocattoli."

_**Tetide: **_"Lo sapete che alla Vigilia di Natale ciascun bambino riceverà un dono!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, ma le mie nipotine nasceranno quasi tutte a primavera!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh ma che belle bambole!"

_**Simona: **_"Davvero molto belle madame Marguerite, che ne direste di regalarne una a Sophie?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Simona, compreremo solo bambole, tanto di sicuro sarò nonno di un esercito di nipotine!"

_**Monica: **_"Come fate ad esserne tanto sicuro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Conosco le Arpie, Madame!"

_**Armand: **_"Beh, io sarei davvero felice se la mia Anna mi desse una bambina!"

_**Generale:**_ "Te lo auguro fratello, ma ne dubito, sono troppo dispettose!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh .. cosa avete da ridere voi due?"

_**Terry:**_ "Emm … nulla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, l'unica sicurezza è Sophie, riguardo agli altri nascituri ….. chissà! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ridete pure, tanto io già me lo immagino!"

_**Tina:**_ "Vedrete che sarete felice con il vostro esercito di nipoti!"

_**Francy:**_ "Già mi immagino: voi Generale che stringete con amore la piccola Sophie, bella come suo padre! Che teneri!"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … si … sarà bellissima … ma poi, François. Capito André?"

_**André: **_"Sissignore, capito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Giusy, che bello vedere anche voi! So che leggete le nostre disavventure e commentate con le Arpie su Facebook."

_**Giusy: **_ "Generale, per me è un vero piacere leggere le avventure della vostra strampalata famiglia. E poi, voi siete tanto simpatico!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame! Certo … se le Arpie fossero più accondiscendenti … soprattutto madame Terry! Ella è un vero flagello. Madamigella invece … un angelo! … Sccc … se non dico così, non mi presta la piuma!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa! Aizram, hai sentito?!"

_**Aizram**__**: **_"Calmati Terry, lascialo parlare, è il suo momento di gloria!"

_**Terry: **_"Grunt … e va bene!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Venite da questa parte signori, abbiamo preparato una tazza di cioccolata calda per tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Questa si che è una buona idea! A mia figlia Oscar datene due tazze, così è sicuro che la prossima volta avrà un maschio."

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_" Generale non insista sul povero André in fondo, come dice Alain, è un fraticello!"

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Imbecille, c'è poco da ridere! Monsieur si riferisce ai primi capitoli, quando André corteggiava mia figlia!"

_**Alain: **_"Si … ih ih … certo … ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Monsieur, voi nemmeno immaginate: questo bell'imbusto non lascia nemmeno respirare la mia povera figlia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, non sono cose da dirsi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Invece io parlo! E tu André, poche moine e vedi di darmi l'erede!"

_**André:**_ "Ma vi ho detto di non preoccuparvi Generale, mi impegnerò."

_**Babbo Natale: **_"E così, Generale, voi venite da Parigi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma da una lontana epoca, precisamente dal 1788."

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "Um … direi un'epoca piuttosto lontana e soprattutto bellicosa! Ma lo sapete che nell'anno 1789 scoppierà la rivoluzione nel vostro paese?"

_**Generale:**_ "Purtroppo. Dunque, le Arpie me l'avevano già accennato, e per quanto concerne la nostra storia, beh … lo sospettavo. Infatti a Parigi si respirano i venti della rivoluzione, ed è per questo motivo che ho deciso che appena saranno nate le mie nipotine lasceremo Parigi per trasferirci nella mia contea.

A proposito, faccio un annuncio importante a tutti coloro che mi stimano … beh … anche a chi non sono simpatico: dunque, dopo la nascita della mia piccola Sophie, "Avventura sulle Alpi" terminerà, per poi proseguire con "Avventura oltre le Api." Le nostre Autrici hanno deciso che le nostre disavventure dovranno proseguire nel bel paese! Boh … non capisco perché abbiano deciso di cambiare il titolo della storia visto che continueremo a mettere in piazza la nostra intimità familiare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, è una decisione che Terry ed io abbiamo preso già da molto tempo. E poi, se lascerete Parigi per andare a vivere nella nostra Italia, è giusto cambiare il titolo alle vostre disavventure!"

_**Terry:**_ " Comunque, "Avventura sulle Alpi" si concluderà almeno tra cinquanta capitoli! Ih ih ih …. E poi, Aizram ed io ci abbiamo preso gusto a trascorrere il nostro tempo libero in compagnia della vostra famiglia."

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, chissà cos'altro dobbiamo aspettarci!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Vedrete, ci divertiremo!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale io direi di parlare di cose allegre, parliamo d'altro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dite pure madame, vi ascolto!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale che emozione avervi abbracciato, complimenti avete una stretta molto... virile!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Come! Augustin, sono IO tua moglie. Anch'io esigo una stretta virile, se non di più!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ti prego, non mettermi in imbarazzo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ohhh è assurdo! Da quando sei diventato famoso tutte ti vogliono …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io ho sposato te e ti sono fedele!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vorrei vedere, se ti preme vivere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gulp … quanto sei gelosa!"

_**Simona: **_" Oscar, grazie per avermi permesso di baciare sulla guancia André, devo dire che una volta di più capisco le tue "rivali" ..."

_**Oscar: **_ "Madame Simona, mio marito è così …. Mi fa impazzire: è bello e poi mi ama e io amo lui. Insomma, sono terribilmente gelosa, proprio come mia madre!"

_**Simona: **_"Ti capisco, lo sono anch'io!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Oscar, la vostra unione era scritta nelle stelle, nessuno potrà separarvi!"

_**Francy: **_"Che belle parole!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ha ragione Babbo Natale, la loro unione è indissolubile! Comunque, adesso voglio commentare la festa che avete organizzato al Borgo Medievale, che bei costumi... ed il buffet... le musiche... ahhhhhh non mi divertivo così da molto tempo, ero anche decisamente alticcia!"

_**Tina: **_"Ih ih ih … Simona credo che lo eravamo un poco tutti!"

_**Simona: **_"Già … Generale, tornando alle Vostre dis...avventure, una mia amica direbbe che avete i piedi tondi!"

_**Generale: **_"Tondi?"

_**Simona:**_ "Si! Non riuscite proprio a rimanere in piedi?! Forse dovreste scusarvi con le Arpie, magari cambiano bersaglio... per un po'!"

_**Generale: **_"Avete sentito Arpie? Anche madame vi consiglia di cercarvi un'altra vittima!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, impossibile, finché il vostro fondoschiena non sarà guarito, sarete la nostra vittima! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Avete tutta la mia solidarietà Generale … anche perché la Banda Bassotti è decisamente troppo tranquilla, non è giusto che ridano così a Vostre spese!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Simona:**_ " Che dire riguardo alla vostra figlia maggiore! … Jo Jo... ma cosa ti sei inventata? Addirittura il funerale alla marmotta! La colpa però non è tutta tua, Armand che scambia le erbe. Poveraccio e divide il letto col fratello!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, invece ho dormito con Anna, Ahh che supplizio: non solo ho scambiato le erbe, ma sono andato perfino in bianco!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ben vi sta zio, è ciò che vi meritate!"

_**Armand: **_"Sei senza cuore nipote!"

_**Charles: **_"Su calmati Joséphine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, non ce l'ho con te, ma con il mio caro zietto!"

_**Simona:**_ "Povero Charles, hai dimenticato tutte le arti amatorie, su dai... non è possibile che un amante appassionato come te non sappia... portare a casa il risultato anche senza... marmotta... e poi che ridere quando hai ribattezzato le... marmotte! A momenti cadevo dalla sedia leggendo del... petite Charles e del petite André! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, voi dite che per poco non cadevate dalla sedia, io invece, per poco non impazzivo! Sniff …."

**Simona: **"Ih ih …. Però quanto mi sono divertita! … Bene adesso vado, domani ho il primo turno con sveglia alle cinque, altrimenti faccio tardi!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Aspettate madame, rimanete, vi farò scortate con la mia slitta dai miei Folletti. Sapete, le mie renne sono super veloci, vi riaccompagneranno a casa in pochi minuti!"

_**Simona:**_ "Oh che bello! Grazie Babbo Natale!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Ma vi pare! Prendete un'altra tazza di cioccolato fumante ….!"

_**Simona:**_ "La vostra proposta è davvero allettante, rimango e approfitto della vostra cioccolata, è buonissima! Generale... Ma... Non sentite anche Voi un rumore di... zoccoli? Guardatevi le spalle Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, vi prego, non burlatevi di me, almeno qui non c'è quel caprone di Gesuele!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale … Ah ah ah …"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Ragazze siete fantastiche! Generale, voi e madamigella Australia siete il mio spasso …"

_**Australia: **_"Hai sentito vecchio scimunito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete gattaccia! Madame, io e la gattaccia siamo incompatibili, possibile che vi divertiate così tanto quando discutiamo?"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Generale, non posso fare a meno di ridere quando la chiamate gattaccia e lei vi chiama vecchio scimunito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ " Santo cielo, ma quanta pazienza che debbo avere!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ " Su generale, non lamentatevi e poi, vi siamo grati per farci trascorrere un poco di tempo in allegria! Voi siete una bocca d'aria fresca nelle nostre giornate noiose."

_**Generale:**_ "Non ho parole Madame!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Joséphine, devo ammettere che questa volta ti sei superata! Ah ah ah …  
Grande Jo, hai tutta la mia comprensione..."

_**Joséphine: **_ "Almeno c'è qualcuno che mi capisce! E pensare che tutti mi hanno dato della pazza! Grazie Madame, siete tanto comprensiva! Spero che non vi capiti mai quello che sta succedendo a me!"

_**Marianne:**_ "Joséphine, possibile che tu sia senza vergogna?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Taci Marianne, tu non puoi capirmi, visto che Louis è funzionante!"

_**Louis: **_"Oh .. Ma cognata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Louis non fare quella faccia, tanto nemmeno tu mi comprendi!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ " Su Jo calmati, vedrai che le Arpie, prima o poi, sveglieranno dal letargo il povero Charles!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhh lo spero …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"Dite Madame …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo scambiando le erbe, ci avete messo il carico da undici …"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, sono cose che possono accadere! Vi ricordo che anch'io ho avuto qualche problema!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo, avete trascorso una bella notte infernale! Se solo foste stato meno confusionario, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto!"

_**Armand: **_"Non fai che rinfacciarmelo nipote .."

_**Joséphine: **_"Come potrei non farlo?!"

**Australia:** "Ahaha .. non so chi sia più folle... tu Armand, Jo per aver organizzato il funerale della "dolce e attiva marmotta che fu" o il "petit Charles" o.. tutti quelli che ci hanno partecipato."

**Falco: **"Un momento madamigella Australia, noi eravamo belli e beati nei nostri letti, la marchesa ci ha costretti a vestirci di nero e a prendere parte al funerale, vero capo?"

**Riccardo: **"Vero Falco, però tutto sommato abbiamo riso come matti! Ih ih … che serata pazzesca!"

**Australia: **"Quindi la vostra partecipazione è stata spontanea?"

_**Falco: **_"Beh … più o meno."

**Australia: **"Ahahah lo sapevo, lo sentivo che le CARE uhmm arpie avrebbero colpito ancora.. ahaha certo che ci hanno dato dentro..."

**Aizram: **"Facciamo del nostro meglio Australia."

**Australia: **" E tu, Armand sei proprio disattento! Proprio con la marmotta di Charles ti sei.. sbagliato?! Beh, direi che tutti gli insulti, le urla, le piazzate alla napoletana e l'odio di Jo flagello di dio .. te le sei meritate alla grande!"

**Joséphine: **"Sentito zio?! Anche Australia mi da ragione!"

**Australia: **"Ihihih … si certo mia cara! Ed in più, mio caro Armand ... particolare assolutamente da non dimenticare... mo hai anche tu un.. hai avuto un certo problemone da risolvere! Ihih e .. senza l'aiuto della tua amata sposa! Doppio ihihih... chi la fa l'aspetti.. e i cocci sono suoi?"

**Armand: **"Già … è stata una notte davvero movimentata …."

**Australia: **"Ahahah … Ma come Armand, Anna non ti ha mandato in bianco?"

_**Autrici:**_ " Ah ah ah ah …"

**Armand: **"Autrici ridete pure, tanto nessuno può comprendermi."

**Carlo: **"Padre, ma io vi ho aiutato: mi avete chiesto di rimanere solo con mia madre e vi ho accontentato!"

**Armand: **"Si caro, ma dopo averti promesso i dolci al cioccolato! A proposito erano buoni? Ho visto che ne hai preso altri di nascosto?!"

**Carlo: **"Si, erano buonissimi Padre! Quando volete rimanere solo con mia madre, basta che me lo chiediate ma voi, in cambio, dovrete comprarmi altri dolci!"

**Terry: **"Ah ah ah … Ma che bravo che sei Carlo! Ah ah … Aizram guarda come sta bene vestito da folletto!"

**Aizram: **"Si, è un vero tesoro, soprattutto quando ricatta suo padre! Ah ah ah …"

**Australia: **Ahaha Carletto farà di tutto per tenervi divisi quindi... non vedo facile risoluzione al problema! Ahah e comunque, ma veramente siete tutti svitati a .. prender parte al funerale di un uomo che.. non fa altro che dormire alla grande! Ha ragione Oscarina... ihihih però a ben pensarci, solo la presenza di uno spretato poteva venire richiesta, mi spiace Armand... ti sei... "guadagnato" l'onore sul campo ahahaha. Peccato x il tuo rifiuto.. illegittimo direi ihihih ihih …"

**Armand: **" Come illegittimo?! Non sono più un prelato e per giunta non ho mai officiato un funerale a un uomo VIVO."

**Joséphine: **"Ma tu zio, dovevi limitarti a fare il funerale al " Petit Charles!"

**Armand: **"Ohhh basta nipote! Possibile che non ti sia ancora ripresa dalla delusione?"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Joséphine sei ingiusta con tuo zio. Lui voleva aiutarti, purtroppo ha confuso le erbe ma non per questo, devi parlargli in questo modo!"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Quello che hai fatto, è stata una pagliacciata. Svegliare tutti, nel cuore della notte, per quella messinscena ridicola! Capisco gli ormoni della gravidanza, ma hai davvero esagerato."

_**Joséphine: **_"Bouuu … sing ….."

_**Tetide:**_ " Concordo con te Agrifoglio, ben detto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame Tetide, anche voi … Bouuuu …. Possibile che … sing … nemmeno voi abbiate un poco di comprensione per me?"

_**Tetide:**_ "Josephine, ammetto che un po' mi hai fatto pena.. ma solo un po', perché stasera ha davvero passato la misura: quello che ha fatto ha del blasfemo, che schifo! Io mi dissocio!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhh … noooo … Bouuu … snif … zio, vi prego difendetemi!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ma come, se fino a poco fa lo hai attaccato in tutti i modi!

_**Joséphine: **_"Vi prego Madame, siate meno spietata … Bouuu …"

_**Armand: **_"Joséphine, non posso che concordare con madame Tetide, ciò che hai fatto e preteso da me è fuori da ogni logica: chiedermi di fare il funerare a una parte di tuo marito! In vita mia, mai nessuno mi ha chiesto di fare certe cose!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Armand, tua nipote andrebbe legata con la camicia di forza, altro che tazzine di Valium! Comunque dalle una bella tisana di calmante!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, cercherò di fare il possibile, spero questa volta di non sbagliare e darle le erbe appropriate, altrimenti poveri noi! … Che situazione incresciosa!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, se la tua marmotta funzionasse, io non verrei messa alla gogna in questo modo! Ahhh … Bouuu …"

_**Charles: **_"Cara, non piangere …. Sniff …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Babbo Natale, non potete fare qualcosa per me?"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Madame, se non sbaglio avete già un bambino in arrivo, tutto al più posso regalarvi una bella bambola per vostra figlia o un trenino per vostro figlio, scegliete!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Noooo …. Perché?! Ahhhh Bouuuu …. Nemmeno voi volete aiutarmi …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Tetide, il caprone Gesuele doveva incornare Joséphine, non il generale!"

_**Tetide: **_"Magari si sarebbe calmata un poco, ma mi sarebbe dispiaciuto per la creatura che porta in grembo, quindi meglio che ad essere incornato sia stato i generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Riconosco madame che avete perfettamente ragione. Anche se ho ancora male al mio povero fondoschiena!"

_**Tetide: **_"Attento a non scivolare più."

_**Generale:**_ "Diteglielo alle Arpie, sono loro che decidono."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ih ih ih … ma Autrici non avete postato una foto di Gesuele? Forse non è fotogenico?"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta Agrifoglio …. Adesso la postiamo ….. Eccoti accontentata … ti piace? Non è carino?!"

_**Generale:**_ " Non è possibile siete diaboliche!"

_**Terry: **_"Suvvia generale, lo sapete che facciamo di tutto per accontentare le nostre lettrici!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Scimunito, il caprone è più fotogenico di te! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia irriverente!"

_**Australia: **_"Sinceramente, se fossi stata nei panni del proprietario del posto... vi avrei cacciati tutti fuori.. troppo casino, troppo dramma... ahah che naturalmente adoro perché è il sale di "Avventura.." insieme alla risate grasse ovviamente!"

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile! Babbo Natale, ma la sentite che donzella insolente?! Vi prego, fate qualcosa per lei, tappatele la bocca."

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Monsieur Generale, la donzella è molto simpatica oltre ad essere spontanea. Capisco la vostra riluttanza alle sue battute, però credo che faccia divertire non pochi lettori!"

_**Francy: **_"Avete ragione Babbo Natale, Australia è simpaticissima!"

_**Australia: **_"Sentito scimunito?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Carissimo Generale, quanti problemi!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Madame, il mio unico problema è mio marito!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Si certo, vedo che ci sono delle marmotte che si svegliano dal letargo e vengono scambiate dalle suorine per dei calzini! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ormai sta succedendo di tutto: Armand ,come Joséphine, è fuori di testa, ma … Ih ih … Anna non gli ha fatto combinare nulla! Ah ah ah …"

_**Anna: **_"Ma cognato … io sono preoccupata per la mia creatura …"

_**Generale: **_"Certo Anna, prima il bambino, poi quel lussurioso di mio fratello! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, sei diabolico!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Per sfortuna della povera Joséphine, invece ,quella di Charles è letteralmente morta, tanto da farle il funerale con tutti i presenti vestiti a lutto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhhhhhhh vi prego non ricordatemelo! Zio, è tutta colpa vostra!"

_**Armand: **_"Joséphine, avrei preferito bere io la tisana rilassante anziché soffrire come un matto per tutta la notte."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ben vi sta!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Perdonami Joséphine ma cedo che davvero tu sia impazzita, anzi, no, sei proprio indemoniata!  
Secondo me, tu hai ridotto così il povero Charles!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Nooo Madame vi prego! Non parlatemi in questo modo! Sniff …. Sniff … Charles caro, di qualcosa ti prego, difendi tua moglie!"

_**Charles: **_"Ecco .. cara .. è che io non riesco più a sostenere certi ritmi …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sentito Padre?! E' tutta colpa vostra!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia? Ma se madame Agrifoglio ha detto che la vera colpevole sei tu!"

_**Joséphine: **_ "Madame, l'unico responsabile di tutto questo è mio padre: lui lo ha sottoposto a lunghi periodi di allenamento."

_**Generale:**_ "Mi pare ovvio, dovevo addestrare sia tuo marito che Louis, dimentichi che stiamo affrontando un lungo viaggio per colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, come sempre il generale ci accusa di tutto."

_**Terry: **_"Pazienza Aizram …"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che è colpa vostra! Siete voi le menti di tutte le nostre disavventure!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchio scimunito, ma possibile che tu debba scagliarti sempre contro le nostre adorate Autrici?"

_**Generale:**_ "Zut, gattaccia!"

_**Monica:**_ "Ma povera marmotta! Mi sembra che sia il pomo della discordia. Su Charles, fa presto a tornare in te, qui non si parla d'altro! Ih ih …"

_**Charles: **_"Madame, temo che nulla potrò fare se le Arpie non lo permetteranno. Ed io, intanto, sarò costretto a subire gli isterismi di mia moglie. Perdonami cara!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sing .. anche tu ….. Bouuu …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Oddio Joséphine, povera cara, quanta disperazione leggo nei tuoi occhi!"

_**Jpséphine: "**_Sniff …"

_**Virginia:**_ " Ma con te, per altri motivi, sono "disperati "Armand e Victor ,Oscar ed André.

Carissimo amico vi ci vuole un esorcista per tornare sano e salvo a casa."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ho chiesto a mio fratello affinché si prodigasse in merito ma nulla, lui ormai ha lasciato la tonaca e non vuole sapere più nulla. Cosa posso fare!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Nulla amico mio! Comunque, durante la lettura del "funerale alla povera marmotta," ho seguito i vostri consigli ,niente di commestibile. E meno male altrimenti mi sarei strozzata dalle troppe risate! AH ah ah …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Charles, io davvero non capisco, tutti ridono per il funerale che ho organizzato … ma vai a capire le lettrici, io ci rinuncio!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Finalmente Elena e Victor danno segni di vita …"

_**Elena: **_"Madame, il mio fidanzato è un eterno indeciso, infatti, se non avessi fatto il primo passo, stasera non mi avrebbe dato nemmeno il bacio della buona notte!"

_**Victor: **_"Elena!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia cugino, mi ricordate il bello addormentato nel bosco. Eppure, a Versailles, vi siete dato un gran bel da fare!"

_**Victor: **_"Ma cugina cosa dite!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Victor, lo sapete, ho l'enorme difetto di dire ciò che penso!"

_**Victor: **_"Si … però …. Povero me!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Care le mie suorine...i calzini si incastrano solo nelle lavatrici! Ah ah ah …"

_**Maria: **_ "Ecco … madame .. noi …. Crediamo di …"

_**Faustina: **_"Avere intuito qualcosa, ma chiederemo delucidazioni a madame Oscar .."

_**Oscar: **_" Io?! No vi prego, parlate con Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si suorine, venite da me che vi spiegherò ogni cosa. Vi mostrerò il libro di Alain. Vedrete, sarete informate su ogni cosa!"

_**Faustina: **_"Cosa ne pensi Maria?"

_**Maria: **_"Non lo so Faustina, io preferisco chiedere a madame Oscar, non so perché ma mi ispira, e poi credo che una donna appena sposata .. si .. insomma… sia molto più informata."

_**Oscar: **_"André, ti prego, dimmi che è uno scherzo!"

_**André: **_" Non credo Oscar, preparati, verranno da te."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi prego Autrici, non fatelo!"

_**Terry: **_"Coraggio Oscar, su, su vedrai che te la caverai benissimo! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihhihih e le quasi-ex suore... ahah lasciamole nella loro beata e innocente ignoranza che è meglio!"

_**Faustina: **_"Ma noi vogliamo sapere!"

_**Maria: **_"Madame Oscar, ci aiuterete, vero?"

_**Oscar: **_"André, ti prego …"

_**André: **_"Dai Oscar, tranquillizzati …"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Alain hai ragione: il diavolo biondo è proprio bella e solo con frate André diventa angelo... Frate André... Forse una volta... Siete tutti in astinenza... e il bell'André... Altro che frate!"

_**Alain: **_"Già, è davvero fortunato, ha il comandante a portata di mano, io invece, niente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia figlia deve riposare!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Virginia:**_ " Generale, io avrei la soluzione a tutti i vostri problemi."

_**Generale: **_"Dite pure madame, vi ascolto!"

_**Virginia:**_ "1) Rinchiudete Joséphine e fatele bere litri della tisana rilassante di Armand.

2) Lasciate stare Oscar ed André tanto vi "fregano" lo stesso.

3) Un po' di libertà a Victor ed Elena.

Per il resto facciano quel che vogliano ma poi quando si deve "Marciare" avanti march e silenzio.

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ciò che asserite è umanamente impossibile!

1)Joséphine, con l'aiuto della sua lussuria, scardinerebbe le sbarre delle prigioni.

2)Anche se quei due lussuriosi mi "fregano" lo stesso, comunque li spierò sempre.

3) Non posso concedere la libertà a quei due: Elena è sotto la mia responsabilità e ….."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"E la mia, Auguuuustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete Madame! In realtà vostro fratello doveva affiancare a voi uno chaperon, non a vostra nipote!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Solo perché vi amo?"

_**Generale: **_"Zut! Ho una moglie, mettetevelo in testa!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Sniff … sniff …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Madame? E' davvero difficile gestire tutto questo!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Eh si! Come vi compatisco!"

_**Tina:**_ "Signor Generale, mi complimento per l'ottimo lavoro fatto con Joséphine, un'assatanata perfetta, mi dolgo solo che la vostra guardia sia per Oscar e André ."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, sono desolato ma quei due vanno controllati. Anzi, credo che nei prossimi mesi metterò Sassoin e Lassalle di guardia alla loro porta, così li farò sorvegliare giorno e notte!"

_**Lassalle: **_"Generale, credo che non vi convenga: voi conoscete Alain, sarebbe capace di organizzare lui stesso gli incontri tra il comandante e il capitano! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Ben detto Gerard! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Umm .. Dannazione, non posso contare su nessuno!"

_**Tina: **_"Ah ah … Generale controlli la figlia matta che al comandante ci pensa André! Ah ah ah …"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Carissime bellissime arpie grazie della bella storia e dei momenti spassosissimi!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Francy, le autrici non hanno un po' di pietà per delle povere lettrici come noi. E' mancato poco che a momenti morivo per il troppo ridere."

_**Terry: **_"Oh … grazie a voi ragazze che apprezzate la nostra umile storia. Aizram ed io pensiamo che ci siano altre storie più meritevoli della nostra, invece tutti voi siete qui, intorno al tavolo di Babbo Natale ad onorarci della vostra presenza e soprattutto della vostra amicizia. Grazie!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ " Ma no, cosa dite! … Generale vi porto i miei più calorosi saluti. I miei rispetti alla vostra sposa."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame, siete di una cortesia unica!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Autrici, la festa di Halloween è stata " favolosissima!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Lupen, siamo felici che tutto sia andato bene!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, mi è dispiaciuto che abbiate rimediato un altro scivolone, per la sfortuna del vostro già compromesso didietro! h ih .."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, prima vi dispiacete e poi ridete?!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Scusate ma … non posso fare a meno di ridere! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh …"

_**Lupen:**_ " Alla prossima, amico mio e...attento alle due "arpie" ...

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Anche voi volete lasciarci madame? Ma no, rimanete, i miei folletti accompagneranno anche voi a casa!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Grazie Babbo Natale, allora rimango anch'io!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahhh Victorino, mi hai uccisa dalle risate quando hai QUASI cercato di spiegare a Elena della situazione.. particolare. A quando un corso prematrimoniale? Ihihih, ma raccomandati che impari tutto ... dalla A alla Z.. oh mamma ahah …"

_**Victor: **_"Madamigella, vi prego, è tutto così imbarazzante!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cugino, le spiegherai tutto la prima notte di nozze."

_**Australia: **_" E comunque è vero..."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa?"

_**Australia: **_"Armand e tu, vecchio scimunito, quando urlate, sembrate sodomiti! Ahahah che risate!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Monsieur Generale avete un'aria affranta .."

_**Generale: **_"Babbo Natale, ma avete sentito la donzella? Ed è tutta colpa delle Arpie che scrivono con troppi doppi sensi!"

_**Simona: **_"E sono bravissime! Ci fanno morire dal ridere. Con tutti i problemi che abbiamo, ridere non può che farci bene!"

_**Australia: **_"Giusto! Che dire riguardo ad Oscar e André che scappano .. la scena è priceless... ihihih .. poi.. il siparietto.. a se stante! Halloween ihihih le maschere, i personaggi sempre più numerosi... benvenuti alle new entries... "

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Grazie Australia! Ho sempre letto le recensioni che lasciavi, tu nemmeno immagini quanto ho riso. Sei tremendamente simpatica! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Oh grazie Francesco!"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Colgo l'occasione per scambiare due parole con Alain…"

_**Alain: **_"Ditemi Monsieur …"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Facciamo un passo indietro, mi riferisco a quando avete alloggiato nel convento dei frati …"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Monsieur Francesco, che strazio, preferisco non ricordare!"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Ti consiglio di stare attento ai frati: nel tuo tempo sono più pericolosi di quelli che vivono nel mio!"

_**Alain: **_"Monsieur, durante i nostri viaggi abbiamo alloggiato diverse volte nei conventi ed è successo di tutto! E come se non bastasse sono stato costretto a pregare e ad assistere alle funzioni …"

_**Armand: **_"Alain, pregare ci avvicina a Nostro Signore."

_**Alain: **_"Conte Armand, ma quando è troppo è troppo!"

_**Australia: **_" Tesoruccio, ti capisco, tu sei uno spirito libero! Adesso mi rivolgo a te, caro diavolo biondo …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ditemi madamigella …"

_**Australia: **_"Complimenti per le prodezze con la spada... immagino come sia venuta carina la zucca ahaha... però all'occhio, Oscarina: lascia in pace il mio tesoruccio! Che già ha sopportato te e mo... il vecchio scimunito di tuo padre! Se continuate cosi me lo .. esaurirete! E io e Sabrina abbiamo bisogno di lui... energico e prestante! Ihihih e.. autrici: ehm! Seriamente?! Na zucca? Mi avete fatto vestire da zucca!? Tze'.. che caduta di stile... merito moltooooo meglio! Capitooooo?! GRUNT"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma se eravate bellissima, gattaccia rinsecchita! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Detto da te, vecchiaccio, non è un complimento."

_**Babbo Natale: **_" Bene Signori, adesso venite da questa parte, vi porto in laboratorio per scegliere i regali per i vostri bambini!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, tira fuori un bel po' di monete, lo sai che la nostra famiglia è sempre stata generosa!"

_**Generale: **_"Tranquilla Marguerite, non sono avaro!"

_**Fuori la casa di Babbo Natale, i folletti si danno un gran da fare per attaccare le renne alle slitte. **_

_**Folletto:**_ "Babbo Natale, siamo pronti per riportare i nostri ospiti nel loro tempo."

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Signori potete prendere posto. Generale, madame Marguerite a me l'onore di riportarvi a casa …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite davvero Babbo Natale? Ci riporterete nel nostro tempo?"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Eh no. Non ho l'autorizzazione per farlo. Le Autrici ci hanno detto di riportare tutta la compagnia nel loro tempo."

_**Generale: **_"Lo immaginavo. Ma almeno ditemi dove?!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Prossima destinazione San Candido! Vi assicuro che è un posto bellissimo, sembra di essere a due passi dal cielo!"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito mia cara? Andiamo Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Saliamo sulla slitta caro!"

_**Generale: **_"Dammi il braccio Marguerite ….. noooo … ahi ….. "

_**Marguerite: **_"Attento caro!"

_**Generale: **_"Ahiii il mio fondoschiena! Nooo dannazione Arpie, mi avete fatto scivolare ancora!"

_**Aizram: **_"Noi?! Cosa c'entriamo noi?"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"State attento generale, ma non avete visto quanta neve c'è?"

_**I folletti si avvicinano, uno di loro dice: "Presto Generale, alzatevi altrimenti vi bagnerete il vestito …"  
**_

_**Generale: **_"Ahi … ahi …."

_**Folletto: **_"Amici, aiutiamo il generale ad alzarsi! …. Forza! .. Uno, due e treee ….. ecco fatto! Tutto bene!"

_**Generale: **_"Come potrebbe andare tutto bene, se non faccio altro che scivolare?!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"Monsieur Generale, che ne direste di prendere posto nella slitta?"

_**Generale: **_"Si … si … Vieni Marguerite …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si ma adesso è meglio che il braccio me lo dia tu."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego, adesso anche tu mi prendi in giro!"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio, voglio fare il viaggio con te."

_**Alain: **_"Con vero piacere madamigella! Con noi verranno anche Monsieur Francesco e madame Francy."

_**Aizram: **_"Benissimo! Con Armand, Anna e Carlo, andranno Tina e Virginia. Con Joséphine e Charles, andranno Agrifoglio e Tetide."

_**Terry: **_"Con Louis e Marianne, invece, Lupen e Simona, invece Monica e Tina andranno Gerard e Riccardo. Gli altri che si sistemino come vogliono."

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, André, invece vi accompagneremo Terry ed io. In via d'eccezione non saranno i folletti a guidare la slitta ma noi. Su saliamo!"

_**Andrè: **_"Andiamo Oscar!"

_**Sulla slitta, tra le stelle**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, che bello guidare la slitta, questo momento non lo dimenticherò mai!"

_**Terry:**_ "Credo che anche gli sposini che sono là dietro, lo ricorderanno per tutta la vita!"

_**Oscar: **_"André è meraviglioso! Guarda una stella cadente! ….. André cosa c'è, perché non dici nulla?"

_**André: **_"Ho espresso un desiderio …"

_**Oscar: **_"Quale?"

_**André: **_"Non lo posso dirlo, altrimenti non si avvera! …. Oscar, baciami …."

_**Oscar: **_"Ti amo André ….."

_**André: **_"Che notte magica, amore mio …"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih … Aizram , credo che gli sposini si stiano baciando!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siiiii! Terry, tiriamo le renne! Via …."


	165. Chapter 165

Capitolo 165

Sono tre giorni che viaggiamo tra le montagne. Tre giorni in carrozza, con mio padre che non fa altro che lamentarsi per i dolori al suo didietro, Joséphine che piange disperata per la "perdita" del suo "petit Charles" ed io che mi sento un poco goffa. Certo, non ho la pancia delle mie sorelle, che poi io sono al quinto mese ma loro solo al terzo ... chissà perché sono più rotonde di me!

Siamo giunti alle porte di Vienna, finalmente. Questa sera ci riposeremo in un comodo letto, in una locanda, e domani raggiungeremo la Residenza dell'imperatore Joséphe, fratello di Maria Antonietta.

"Padre, come Vi sentite? Spero stiate bene! Alla prima locanda ci fermeremo, finalmente!"

"Bene?! Ma se non faccio altro che cadere sulla parte lesa! Oh povero me, e povero il mio augusto didietro!", rispondo sconsolato.

"Padre, Voi cadete perché Vi ostinate a voler controllare tutti, anzi, a voler controllare me e André! Spero che questa notte ci lascerete dormire in pace ... ho davvero bisogno di un bel bagno profumato ed un comodo letto di piume!"

"E di dormire! ….. Ti ricordo, cara figliola, che ormai la tua gravidanza sta avanzando e certe cose non le dovresti fare!", rispondo deciso alla mia piccola figliola, seduta accanto a me.

È così bella nel suo vestito blu, fiera e forte. Ha addosso anche un mantella, per ripararsi da questo freddo prematuro.

"PADRE! Ma Voi non sapete pensare ad altro?! Mia madre deve essere davvero una santa, credetemi! Non esiste solo ... beh, avete capito! Almeno spero. Ma io ho la sensazione che Voi pensiate ad una cosa sola, come se tutto il mondo ruotasse attorno a …. A …."

Guardo mia figlia, visibilmente imbarazzata. Gesticola un poco affannata, è arrossita. Come sono così diverse la mia primogenita e la mia ultimogenita.

"Appunto cara! Non esiste solo quello. Se solo lo capisse tuo marito!"

"Mio marito lo capisce benissimo! Infatti, si prodiga in mille modi per aiutarmi! Lui è così ... così ... perfetto! Ecco! E non osate dire male del mio André!"

"Non è mia intenzione farlo, non ne ho motivo. E' un bravo ragazzo, lo so, altrimenti non avrei favorito la vostra unione! . .. AHIIII Che male!" Mi affaccio al finestrino e urlo: "ANDREEEEE' ATTENTO ALLE BUCHE, MALEDIZIONE!"

"Mi dispiace Signore, ma la strada è dissestata! Ora ci fermiamo. Ho adocchiato una bella locanda ..."

"Sei sicuro André che sia una locanda?"

"Signore … mi ispira fiducia già solo dal nome, stranamente italiano "Il buon riposo".

"ANDRE' ATTENTO, NON VORREI CHE TI CONFONDESSI CON UN BOERDELLO!"

"Signore! Ma cosa dite?!"

"Padre, tanto la marmotta del mio Charles è in letargo ... non mi serve un altro bordello!"

"Uhmm …. Joséphine, ma perché non fai che pensare a quello?! Dimmi figliola, ma nella scorsa gravidanza, non eri sempre assonnata?"

"No Padre, ero sempre in camera, questo si, ma non per dormire! Ah ... che bei tempi! Charles soddisfava ogni mio desiderio, ogni mia fantasia ... ora invece ...nulla! Ma ditemi Padre, davvero Voi funzionate ancora?!", dico guardando mio padre dritto negli occhi, seduto davanti a me.

" Coff .. cof … ma … coff … MA COME TI PERMETTI SFACCIATA!"

"Oh...qui nessuno che mi capisca! Comunque, chiederò a mia madre, appena torneremo a Parigi."

"Joséphine, davvero, tu cominci a preoccuparmi …"

"Non ne vedo il motivo, Voi certo non vivete nel palazzo dei Liancourt, quindi sapete ben poco di me. Bene, la carrozza si è fermata. Spero almeno di poter fare un bagno caldo ed indossare un abito pulito! In ogni caso, anche domani mi vestirò di nero!"

"Ancora! Ma dico, fino a quanto indosserai queste orribili vesti?"

"Fino a quando la marmotta di mio marito non si sarà ripresa, ovviamente! Comunque state tranquillo, non dirò certo all'imperatore Giuseppe che sono in lutto per "mon petit Charles". Se voglio, so essere una perfetta nobildonna!".

"Se vuoi! … Il problema è proprio questo. Spero che saprai davvero comportarti in maniera consona al tuo rango …"

"Non vedo perché dovrei comportarmi in maniera diversa! Sono Vostra figlia e la moglie di Charles, non ho mai fatto sfigurare la mia famiglia!"

"Per fortuna che ti è rimasto ancora un briciolo di buon senso!"

"Certo Padre. Prima terminiamo la nostra missione e prima rientreremo a Parigi!Piuttosto, lascerete liberi i nostri compagni di viaggio?"

"Tuo padre, Joséphine, è un uomo d'onore! Certo che li lascerò andare, e poi si sono offerti spontaneamente di accompagnarci; e lo faranno fin tanto che non avremo il nostro esercito per scortarci a Parigi!"

Oscar ribatte: "Padre, avete chiesto dei rinforzi dal Vostro reggimento? Credete che il generale Bouillè Vi manderà dei soldati?"

"Non vedo perché non dovrebbe, visto che gli ho illustrato la nostra situazione! Oscar, abbiamo con noi ben quattro donne incinte, e altre quattro che, se pur non gravide, sono d'intralcio. Soprattutto quella pom pom con le sue bestiacce! Che viaggio da incubo! Quindi, come potremmo difenderci se dei briganti o dei predoni dovessero attaccarci? Gli uomini a nostra disposizione sono ben poca cosa!"

"Lo so Padre, ma vorrei sapere se arriveranno uomini del Vostro reggimento ... o se manderanno i miei soldati. Vista la situazione di Parigi, spero davvero che lascino al Colonnello D'Agout tutti gli uomini disponibili, ma delle idee di Bouillè non c'è da fidarsi!"

"Oscar, questo lo sapremo quando saremo arrivati a Vienna. Comunque, ho chiesto a Bouillé di mandarmi gli uomini del mio regimento."

"Uhm ... Padre, posso chiedervi una cortesia?"

"Dimmi Oscar …"

"Ecco ... io vorrei ... che non diceste nulla della mia gravidanza"

"Ti riferisci al comandante del mio regimento?"

"Mi riferisco agli uomini che arriveranno, non voglio che sappiano. Voglio che mi rispettino in quanto colonnello."

"Ma …. veramente … va bene, non dirò nulla!"

"Grazie Padre! Bene, siamo arrivati, possiamo scendere!"

André apre la porta della carrozza, scendono prima le mie sorelle, poi io ed infine mio padre, che zoppica vistosamente. È molto affaticato e dolorante.

Victor ci viene incontro dicendo: "Bene, la locanda è pulita e c'è posto per tutti. Possiamo entrare. Ho già parlato con l'oste."

Joséphine ribatte: "Cugino, anche se non hanno camere da letto per tutti, non importa, saprò adattarmi, tanto a me non serve!"

"Oh ... ma no Madame Joséphine, ci sono stanze per tutti! State tranquilla. Ed ho già chiesto di preparare i bagni!"

"Puff … tanto a cosa mi serve!"

Marianne ribatte: "Joséphine, spero che tu non faccia questi discorsi al povero Charles!"

"Certo che non faccio questi discorsi in presenza di mio marito! Già è così triste! Anzi, preferirei dividere la stanza con te Marianne! Ti dispiace?"

"Certo che mi dispiace. Joséphine, IO adoro la compagnia di Louis, la compagnia! Non so se mi sono spiegata?!"

"Si si ... certo ...di Louis e de son petit ..."

Sbuffo infastidita e dico: "Basta, entriamo. Andrè, accompagnami!"

"Andiamo Oscar!"

Entriamo nella locanda. L'ambiente è pulito ed ordinato. Decisamente è una locanda adatta a dei nobili viaggiatori. Deve essere piaciuta molto a Victor, senza dubbio. Ci accoglie un solerte cameriere, che ci inviata a sederci su delle poltroncine mentre delle operose cameriere finiscono di preparare le nostre stanze. In effetti, siamo davvero in tanti.

"Andrè, questa locanda è decisamente troppo ... raffinata direi! Dimmi, l'ha scelta Victor forse?!"

"Si Oscar … Mi ha detto che è stanco delle bettole."

"Solo lui poteva scegliere un posto così! E' troppo ... lussuoso. Ecco. Io preferisco posti più alla buona, dove i nostri amici si trovino più a loro agio!"

Annuso l'aria e dico: "Gerard, ma in che posto siamo capitati?! Sniff ... sniff...Qui c'è odore di violetta …e di cipria ... è un posto da damerini!"

"Già …. mi sembra di essere al palazzo del vecchio pazzo! … Gerard, guarda qua che poltrone! Sono tappezzate in velluto …."

"Alain, Gerard, venite qui con noi a bere un poco di questo delizioso vino bianco!", dico mentre vedo i nostri amici un poco imbarazzati!

"Sssi André … arriviamo …"

Mi avvicino a Riccardo e dico: "Ehi capo, ma non è che siamo finiti in uno di quei bordelli di lusso?! Guarda che tavoli, e che dire delle sedie, temo che sedendomi le sciupi …."

"Ho l'impressione che il damerino capellone, tutto incipriato, voglia metterci in soggezione ..."

"Non credo capo, piuttosto non sa adeguarsi ai posti alla buona, secondo me, era perfino restio ad entrare nel letto di una modesta locanda."

"Beh, in ogni caso, al lusso ci si abitua in fretta! ih ih ih", dico afferrando un bicchiere al volo dal vassoio che il valletto ha in mano.

"Monsieur, se le nostre stanze sono pronte, noi andremmo di sopra!", dico deciso, seppure dolorante.

"Certo signori da questa parte, venite con me!". Dico mentre accompagno i miei ospiti.

"Bene!"

"Signore, avete difficoltà a salire le sale, appoggiatevi a me!"

"Grazie André! Che bravo genero che ho allevato, certo sei molto meglio degli altri smidollati! Se solo tenessi le tue mani a posto, invece di stare sempre appiccicato a mia figlia!"

"Ma Signore cosa dite! Oscar è mia moglie …"

"Certo, ma dimentichi che è incinta! Ma tanto è inutile parlare con te, sono stanco di ripeterti sempre le stesse cose!"

L'oste dice: "Signori, potete accomodarvi. Questo piano è interamente a vostra disposizione. Ci sono ben sedici stanze disponibili, alcune matrimoniali ed altre doppie! Tutte dotate di toilette e, a richiesta, anche di graziosa compagnia ... non so se mi sono spiegato!"

Sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico : "André... non dirmi che Victor ci ha portati in un bordello di gran lusso! Ih ih ih ..."

"Alai, ti pare che Victor ci avrebbe portato in un bordello?!"

"Ih ih ,... mi sa proprio di si amico mio ... ih ih ih..."

"Ma no, cosa dici! E' una locanda di gran classe, per viaggiatori benestanti, tutto qui!

"Sarà ... ma allora la graziosa compagnia a cosa si riferisce?!"

Il generale ci interrompe: "Alain ... tu, in qualità di mio attendente, ti sistemerai nella stanza accanto alla mia, con Gerard, che è l'attendente di André! Voi due invece, Faustina e Maria, dovrete occuparvi, come cameriere personali, delle mie figlie maggiori. Dividerete quindi una stanza sistemata vicino alle loro. Madame Battista, Voi andrete laggiù, il più lontano possibile da me!"

"Geneeeerale ma perché?! Io non Vi reco alcun fastidio, perché mi trattate in questo modo'!"

"Perché ho deciso così. Su forza, vi aspetto tutti di sotto per la cena, nessuno escluso, tra due ore! A dopo. Alain, vieni forza, veloce! E tu Gerard, vedi di seguire André!"

"Seguire?! Ma Generale, André non ha mica bisogno di supporto fisico, anzi, è vigoroso e prestante, vero Comandante? Ih ih ih …"

"Zitta tu Oscar, che ci penso io ad Alain! Un vero gentiluomo, un ufficiale, ha bisogno del suo attendete. SEMPRE! Sono stato chiaro?! Ed ora muovetevi! Tu vieni con me, mentre Gerard andrà con André! Veloci!"

"Generale, io non ho bisogno di nessuno, non capisco perché vogliate affiancarmi qualcuno!"

"Perché sei un nobile, e tutti i nobili necessitano di un attendente. Sarà bene che ti abitui, domani saremo dai sovrani!"

"Abituarmi! Signore, ne faccio volentieri a meno, non voglio nessuno accanto a me, solo mia moglie!"

"E invece io ho deciso così, e così sarà! Gerard, veloce e non fare storie!"

"Sissignore! André, meglio non discutere gli ordini del generale, siamo tutti stanchi e nervosi!"

"Oscar ... tu non dici nulla?!"

"André, se mio padre ha deciso che tu debba avere bisogno di un attendente e sia! Dopo tutto Gerard lavorerà presso il nostro palazzo. L'importante è che non divida con noi la nostra camera! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma Comandante ... Vi prego, io farò volentieri da attendente ad André ... ma non prendetevi gioco di me ...", rispondo un poco imbarazzato.

Non ho mai visto il nostro comandante così …. Sfacciata!

"Ma no Gerard, possibile che tu non abbia capito?! Ah ah ah …. non rido di te ma di mio padre! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ... scusatemi Comandante. Però …... posso farvi una domanda?"

"Dimmi …"

"Ma ... Voi non avete un attendente ... "

"Ih ih … mio marito è un tutto fare! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Basta Oscar ... andiamo su ... Gerard, per me sei libero di prepararti, io non ho bisogno di nulla ... anzi ... a dopo!"

Afferro una mano della mia Oscar e la accompagno verso la nostra stanza, mentre continua a ridere. Certo che la gravidanza le sta facendo proprio uno strano effetto. Apro la porta e spingo Oscar all'interno della nostra stanza. Si tratta di un locale ampio, arredato con cura ed attenzione ai dettagli. Un grande letto a baldacchino è collocato al centro della stanza, un tavolo con quattro sedie, due poltroncine ed un divanetto.

C'è un bel caminetto acceso, i nostri bagagli sono già stati portati e sistemati ordinatamente.

"Oscar, domani dovrò indossare la divisa da ufficiale, l'alta uniforme, non la solita. Sai ... non l'ho mai indossata!"

"Non vedo l'ora di vedertela addosso, sono sicura che sarai bellissimo!"

Vedo mia moglie sorridermi, bellissima nel suo completo blu, con i capelli che le ricadono sulle spalle. È sinceramente felice di vedermi con addosso l'alta uniforme degli ufficiali. Per me sarà una vera emozione.

"Grazie amore mio ... tu però ... cosa indosserai?!", domando un poco preoccupato.

"Ecco … io …. non ci avevo pensato …. André, come mi presenterò davanti all'imperatore?"

"Ehm ... se ti proponessi un bell'abito femminile, seducente, frusciante?!", rispondo sottovoce, un poco intimidito dall'audacia della mia proposta.

"Un abito femminile?! André io sono un ufficiale …"

"Ma Oscar, la tua alta uniforme ti sarà stretta ... oppure l'hai fatta allargare a Collegno?!"

"Ma no André, come si può allargare una divisa?! Avrei dovuto farla rifare ma non c'era tempo e poi non ci ho davvero pensato!"

"Beh, allora metterai uno dei nuovi completi che ti sei fatta cucire alla contea! Anche se l'idea di un bel vestito ... entrare nella sala del trono porgendoti il braccio ... ti confido che mi piacerebbe molto!"

"André, davvero ti piacerebbe entrare nella sala del trono con me al braccio? …. Uhm … Il mio bel capitano in alta uniforme ed io al braccio vestita con un abito da donna. Però sinceramente non mi dispiacerebbe affatto!"

"Davvero?! Sarei felicissimo Oscar!", dico posando una carezza sul viso della mia Oscar, poi poso le mie labbra sulla sua fronte, scendo lento, sul suo nasino ...

"Ma ora ... ti ci vuole un bel bagno, Comandante", dico sollevandola di peso e trasportandola verso la toilette.

"André, ma questa volta faccio solo il bagno! Ah ah ah ….."

"Vedremo...ih ih ih"

"André! Ah ah ah ….. vuoi davvero recuperare il tempo perduto! Ah ah ah ….", rispondo mentre vedo un sorriso malizioso sul viso del mio Andrè.

"Beh...sono tre notti che non ... ed io in effetti ho una gran voglia di ... amarti!"

Abbasso lo sguardo e dico: "Non posso negare che anch'io ti desidero …."

Siamo tutti sotto per la cena, mancano solo i miei sposini. Ho trovato una bella poltrona imbottita su cui appoggiare il mio didietro infortunato.

"Padre, riuscite a sedervi?!"

"Marianne, per fortuna riesco a sistemarmi senza troppo dolore, anche se dopo il bagno ho dovuto provvedere da solo a spalmarmi un poco di unguento! Il mio attendente è fuggito e non ho voluto chiamare André. Per una volta sono stato un bravo suocero e l'ho lasciato stare tranquillo con sua moglie."

"Avete fatto la cosa più giusta Padre!"

"Umm …. Gerard, vai a chiamare André e Oscar! Sono in ritardo!"

"Sissignore, vado subito!"

"Vedi figliola? Stanno tardando …"

"Padre, per favore!"

"Per favore cosa!"

" Padre, voi non cambierete mai! Ormai siete fissato con il vostro nipotino, l'ultimo Jarjayes, che non si riesce a farvi ragionare. Mia sorella Oscar deve avere molta pazienza!"

"Co … cosa! Marianne, anche tu adesso?! Sei una sfacciata!"

"Padre calmatevi, non è il caso di agitarvi tanto!"

"E' tutta colpa tua se mi sentirò male!"

"Si, certo!" Dico sospirando.

Salgo piano, un poco preoccupato...non vorrei disturbare! Quando li ho lasciati, due ore fa, André aveva chiaramente una certa idea!

"André sbrigati a infilarti i pantaloni, si sta facendo tardi! … Hanno bussato alla porta, di sicuro sarà mio padre!"

"Un attimo Oscar! Ecco fatto. Sono perfetto! Tu sei pronta?!"

"Si .. si … vai ad aprire …"

"Andrè ... perdonami..."

Sento la voce di Gerard mentre Andrè apre la porta decise, convinto di trovare mio padre.

Rispondo dall'interno: "Un attimo solo Gerard, arrivo!"

"Oh...perdonatemi Comandante io ... non vorrei disturbare!"

"No …... no ….. tranquillo Gerard! Ma dimmi, cosa succede?"

"Perdonatemi, il Generale mi ha mandato a chiamarvi per cena. Mancate solo voi...", guardo il comandante, è sempre perfetta, però ... ha qualcosa di diverso ... non so esattamente cosa ma …. È diversa!

"Si .. si .. adesso veniamo di sotto."

"Bene...allora io vado ... scusatemi ancora", dico imbarazzato ... secondo me quei due ... .uhm ...

"Si … ecco .. vai …".

Chiudo la porta, guardo mio marito, dico: "André che imbarazzo. Gerard ha capito che noi due …. siamo … abbiamo … oh che situazione!"

"Dai Oscar, non c'è nulla di male! È normale che due sposi facciano certe cose! Dai! Vieni qui e dammi un bacio …"

"Ecco … si, però … Oh André, che imbarazzo. Io sono il loro comandante e i miei soldati mi hanno sempre vista in un certo modo ….."

"Oscar, ma Gerard sa benissimo che noi ... "

"Appunto! Oh basta André, meglio andare di sotto. Spero che nessuno faccia illazioni!

"Va bene, andiamo mia dolcissima e interessantissima Comandante!"

Guardo mio marito, sorrido e gli intimo: "Presto capitano, si è fatto davvero tardi. Ed è tutto per colpa vostra! Ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ..."

Usciamo dalla stanza ridendo, tenendoci per mano. Oscar è bellissima, un poco imbarazzata, con le gote arrossate ed uno sguardo malizioso. Ma farà impazzire!

"Gerard! Allora, arrivano quei due? È successo qualcosa? Hai una faccia ragazzo..."

"Si .. si … no … no …. ma quale faccia Generale?!"

"Si si no no ... ma si può sapere cosa dici?! E poi sei tutto rosso! Allora?!"

"Nu .. nulla Signore, sto benissimo! Il Comandante sta arrivando!"

"Sarà ragazzo ... ma non mi convinci affatto!", rispondo perplesso. E pensare che è tanto un bravo ragazzo, pulito, ordinato, tranquillo.

Vedo arrivare i miei sposini, sono un poco scompigliati, hanno un'aria sognante ...uhm...qui...questi due... mai che si riposino!

"Vieni Oscar, siediti qui accanto a me!"

"Si Padre! …. André, vieni qui accanto a me …"

Uhm ... li guardo attentamente...

"Oscar...cos'hai sul collo?!"

Istintivamente, porto la mano sul collo dove André mi ha morso con passione e con voce timorosa sussurro: "Nulla ... Non ho nulla…."

"Oscar ... allora perché sei arrossita così?!"

"I .. Io arrossita? Ma no Padre, è che … ho caldo …"

"No no ... e quello che stai nascondendo ... sembra un morso ... ma si può sapere cosa avete combinato voi due?!", dico un poco scandalizzato, alzando il tono della voce.

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, ma possibile che non possiate essere discreto?! Oscar e André hanno fatto ciò che da tempo ne io e nemmeno lo zio Armand possiamo fare! Uffa che noia che siete! Padre, non vi rendete conto, siete davvero fissato con questa storia dell'astinenza per Oscar e Andrè!", rispondo facendo un ampio gesto della mano, come a voler scacciare un animale molesto.

"E tu sei fissata! Lasciatelo dire! Una nobildonna del tuo rango dovrebbe evitare certi discorsi!"

"Io sarò anche fissata, ma Voi lasciate in pace mia sorella! Vi ricordo che sono sposati solo da tre mesi!"

"E allora?!"

"Come allora?! Sono sposini che hanno appena assaporato le gioie dell'amore. E poi che dire del povero André, che l'ha aspettata per vent'anni? Altro che il voto di castità dello zio Armand! … Ehmm .. scusami Anna, ma è tutta colpa di mio padre se dico certe cose!"

"Joséphine smettila. Non voglio sentire ancora una parola sull'argomento. Domani saremo dall'imperatore. Vedi di comportarti in maniera consona!"

"Padre, io mi comporto sempre come si conviene! Vero Charles?"

"Certo mia adorata! Ci mancherebbe!" Dico mentre prendo la mano della mia amata e poso le mie labbra.

Marianne ribatte: "Joséphine, spero che non ti presenterai a corte in abito nero!"

"Certo! Cosa c'è di male?! Piuttosto, tu, sorellina, tu come ti vestirai?!"

"Ecco … io … vorrei indossare l'uniforme ma non credo che mi entri."

"Ma Oscar, metti un bel vestito!"

André mi prende la mano e risponde a mia sorella: " Veramente Marianne, mi piacerebbe che Oscar indossasse un abito turchese! .. Amore mio, risalterebbe lo splendido colore dei tuoi occhi!"

Sento la voce dolce di Andrè arrivare fino al mio cuore. Ha uno sguardo perso, quasi sognante, mentre mi immagina al suo fianco.

"Ma Andrè ... io ... sono un colonnello dell'esercito! Io ..."

"Oscar, un abito non può certo sminuire il tuo grado. Rimarrai sempre il colonello Jarjayes!"

"Ma tutti i soldati saranno in uniforme ... io ..." Rispondo perplessa.

"Si, è vero. Oscar, se l'uniforme ti entrerà, indossala, ma in caso contrario, vorrei vederti con quel bellissimo abito che hai fatto cucire!"

"Uhm ... domani mattina proverò l'uniforme ..."

"Come desideri Oscar. Lo sai che per me qualsiasi cosa che decidi va bene; anche se, in tal caso non potrei entrare a corte con te al braccio. Pazienza! In fondo la cosa più importante è che tu sia felice."

Vedo Andrè guardarmi con amore, mi accarezza con il suo sguardo verde. Si, forse potrei farlo felice, per una volta. Lui si è sempre piegato al mio volere, forse...

Sussurro all'orecchio della mia fidanzata: "Elena, domani ti presenterò all'imperatore come la mia fidanzata."

"Sono molto felice Victor! Che emozione!"

"Sarò orgoglioso di averti al mio fianco. Sono sicuro che sarò invidiato da tutti i gentiluomini che risiedono a corte!"

La voce di Victor, così dolce, il suo profumo, il suo respiro così vicino alla mia pelle ….. mi sembra di sognare. Mi sento un poco imbarazzata, ma è così bello!

Vedo Elena arrossire un poco, mi guarda con occhi dolci. È così bella, dolce, indifesa!

Gerard e noi altri dividiamo il tavolo in un angolo della sala, Falco dice: "Capo, finalmente domani saremo a Vienna! … E così si conclude la nostra avventura con la famiglia più particolare che io abbia mai conosciuto!"

"Già ... in otto giorni dovremmo ritornare a casa!"

"Giacomo, chissà la tua povera madre come ti accoglierà quando ti vedrà tornare?"

"Temo con la scopa in mano!"

" Invece io mi chiedo se i miei fratelli abbiano portato a termine il lavoro in falegnameria. C'erano da ultimare le riparazioni di alcune poltrone e poi c'erano delle porte da fare."

"Vedrai che avranno finito! Ih ih ... ah...ancora otto giorni!"

"Sono sicuro che al mio rientro mi faranno il terzo grado, soprattutto mia madre. Loro pensano che siamo stati arruolati, quindi si aspetteranno che porti un compenso ma quando torneremo a casa con le tasche vuote, non crederanno a una sola parola di quello che gli hanno detto!"

Riccardo ribatte: "Giacomo, la miglior ricompensa che questa gente ci possa dare è la nostra vita. Mio figlio non sarà orfano!"

"Si certo. Però in queste settimane non abbiamo lavorato ... sarà un vero problema! Mia madre penserà che ho speso tutta la paga in donnine e vino!"

" Ah ah ah … è perché ti conosce benissimo! Ah ah ah … Preparati a una degna accoglienza! Ah ah ah …. E voi Alain? Tra quanto sarete a casa?"

"Noi ... credo tra due settimane! E saranno due settimane difficili!"

"Altre due settimane di supplizio, non c'è nulla da inviarti, povero te, anzi, voi!"

"Certo! Astinenza e in compagnia dei soldati del Generale! Saranno dei damerini impomatati! Poveri noi!"

Gerard, continua: "Alain, di sicuro saranno soldati abituati ad avere a che fare con i aristocratici, noi due invece …"

"Saremo i lori scendiletto. Vedrai, ci tratteranno con sufficienza! Sarà un viaggio pesante!"

"Già ….."

Rocco sussurra: "Ehi amici, guardate quelle dame! … Si stanno avvicinando al nostro tavolo .."

"Ah...ma cosa dici, quelle non sono per noi!"

"Non saranno per noi ma …. Guardate che spettacolo di femmine che sono! Uhmm ….. che farei per una sola notte con una di loro!"

"Di sicuro sono belle profumate, pronte per portarmi in paradiso! Ah ah ah …"

"Ehi Gino, ma tu non hai una moglie a casa?"

"Si è vero, però …"

"Però nulla! Prova a toccare una di loro e sarò io stesso a riferirlo a mia cugina!"

"No ti prego Giacomo, non farlo! Ah ah ah …."

"Ridi pure ma fila dritto, capito?"

"Ma per chi mia hai preso, io stavo scherzando!"

"Ah ah ah ah …."

"Ih ih … E poi non ho un soldo in tasca, come potrei ricevere attenzioni da una femmina simile!"

"Marisa, guarda quel gruppo di uomini, ho l'impressione che vogliano saltarci addosso. Ragazze cosa ne pensate, dobbiamo osare?"

"Comunque non hanno l'aria di essere uomini a modo, sono un tantino perplessa."

"Eppure fanno parte di quel gruppo di viaggiatori seduti lì! Hanno occupato un intero piano della locanda!"

"Uhmm … probabilmente saranno i soliti ricconi taccagni che non spendono una sola moneta, nemmeno per comprarsi un abito decente, figurarsi se lo spenderebbero per usufruire della nostra compagnia!"

"Beh...noi avviciniamoci, in maniera sobria, però!"

"Magari ci possiamo provare, però ….. se non fossero seduti qui in sala, direi che sono dei servitori, altro che uomini benestanti."

"Beh...c'è anche l'altro tavolo...però ci sono delle donne..."

" Se ci sono delle donne, quegli uomini di sicuro appartengono a loro, e poi c'è un bambino. Meglio andare dagli zoticoni, magari sono avidi nel vestiario ma generosi con le donne!"

"E sia ... andiamo!"

"Ehi capo, non è possibile … quelle meraviglie vengono da questa parte! Io sento già il loro profumo!"

"Calmati, ricordati che domani torneremo a casa dalle nostre famiglie!"

"Si si però …"

"Però nulla."

Vediamo due signore distinte, ben vestite, con dei lunghi capelli acconciati in maniera elaborata, dei boccoli ad incorniciare il volto. Abiti molto scollati, con le spalle scoperte ed il petto bene in evidenza. Si avvicinano a noi e domandano: "Buona sera Signori! Siete dei viaggiatori soli?"

Falco ribatte: "Vi sembra che siamo soli? Ma vedete che compagnia numerosa che siamo?! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Beh, ma voi siete tra uomini …. solo uomini ….. non so se mi sono spiegata!"

Riccardo ribatte: "A quanto vedo anche voi siete delle donne sole in cerca di compagnia non è così belle signore?"

"Esatto mio caro amico", rispondo sfiorando con una mano la sua spalla.

"Ma voi siete italiani?!"

"Italianissimi! E voi? Avete l'accento austriaco ..."

"Certo, noi siamo Viennesi! Possiamo sederci qui con voi, bei signori?!"

Falco ribatte: " Se volete farci compagnia siete le benvenute!"

Sussurro al mio amico: "Alain, qui si mette male ..."

"Gerard, hai ragione! Qui ci serve una fuga strategica ….. perché io non voglio cadere in tentazione …. ma la cerne è debole …. e l'astinenza lunga! Povero me!" Mi alzo da tavola, dico: "Signori scusate ma domani dovremo partire ed io sono molto stanco. Buona serata a tutti!"

Una delle dame mi si avvicina e dice: "Monsieur, forse volete sfuggirmi? Oppure non mi trovate interessante?"

"Ne l'una e ne l'altra madame. Sono stanco, domani ripartiremo molto presto!"

La donna mi sussurra all'orecchio e mi dice: "Se volete possiamo prendere la scorciatoia Monsieur!"

"Scorciatoia? No no, grazie Madame, ma intendo proprio dormire. Da solo. Spero non vi offendiate …"

Santo cielo che fatica resistere e declinare una così avvenente signorina, tutta profumata. Nulla a che vedere con le donnette che ho frequentato in passato. Ma certo questa locanda è stata scelta dal capellone, cosa posso aspettarmi?

"Certo che ci offendiamo! Se non volete che vi scaldi, almeno offriteci del vino."

"Questo volentieri Madame! Accomodatevi pure con noi!", rispondo sorridendo.

"Bene, non mi sbagliavo, siete un gentiluomo! Maurizio, portaci il miglior vino della casa!"

"Certo Anghela, subito!"

Riccardo mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Ehi Alain, il generale ti paga bene? Sicuro che puoi permetterlo?"

"Stai tranquillo ….. offre tutto il nostro caro generale! Ih ih ih!"

Sono seduto accanto ai miei genitori, guardo con attenzione le dame che si sono avvicinate ai soldati che ci scortano e domando a mio padre: "Padre, chi sono quelle signorine?"

"Quali Signorine Carlo?"

" Quelle che si sono avvicinate ad Alain e gli altri! … Ohhh … Padre, guardate … toccano la mano di Riccardo … ma loro non sono sposati!"

Vedo mio fratello Augustin sorseggiare del vino, quando ascolta mio figlio, gli si incrocia lo sguardo, un colpo di tosse, mi guarda e dice: "Su avanti fratello, rispondi a tuo figlio!"

"Ecco ….. sono … delle signorine che …. tengono compagnia agli uomini soli!"

"Compagnia?! Ma Padre, Voi non desiderate mai la compagnia di una donna, se non quella di mia madre!"

"Ecco …. si certo. Infatti io non sono solo! Ma vedi, alcuni uomini si sentono soli e quindi ….. "

Santo cielo, ma che figlio curioso che ho! E soprattutto …. Cosa gli dico?

" Ma Padre, Alain, Gerard e anche Riccardo hanno una moglie! Li ho sentiti parlare quando eravamo al campo. E allora perché si intrattengono con quelle donne?"

"Oh …. ehm … per …. per non essere scortesi! E poi, al loro tavolo, ci sono anche uomini che sono soli!"

"Uomini che sono soli! ….. Uhmm … Ma Padre, quelle donne sono troppo sfacciate, mia madre non guarda nessun uomo in quel modo, perché loro lo fanno? Ops … Padre, la donna con i capelli biondi ha baciato Falco!"

Guardo mio fratello con preoccupazione dico: "Augustin! Dimmi, tu come hai fatto con le tue figlie?! Aiutami!"

Joséphine, con aria infastidita, ribatte: "Zio, credo che sia meglio che facciate un disegnino a vostro figlio, forse capirebbe molto di più!"

"Joséphine!"

"Si si … meglio che tenga la bocca chiusa zio, altrimenti potrei essere inopportuna."

"Augustin! Ti prego ….. aiutami! Tu come hai fatto?"

"Io?! Veramente … ecco … all'educazione delle mie figlie ci hanno pensato i precettori e Marguerite. Tutte, tranne Oscar, ovviamente!"

"Ecco …. e con Oscar come hai fatto?!"

"Io?! Veramente … ecco … mio padre mi ha allevata come un maschio, quindi certe situazioni le ho vissute con naturalezza, mio padre mi ha spiegato tutto o quasi. Vero Padre?!"

"Certo Oscar … però io non ti ho mai portata in luoghi così ….. equivoci! Almeno non a cinque anni!"

"Vero! Certe cose le ho apprese prima a corte e poi nelle bettole di Parigi, quando andavamo a perlustrare i bordelli!"

"A perlustrare i bordelli?! Ma nipote! Dove sei stata?!"

"Ah zZo! Ma perché fate quella faccia! Io sono il comandante delle Guardie Metropolitane, noi abbiamo il compito di mantenere l'ordine nella città e di sedare i disordini e poi, in questo periodo così delicato, a Parigi ci sono tanti cospiratori che solitamente si radunano nelle bettole e nei bordelli!"

Carlo ribatte: "Padre, cosa sono i bordelli?"

"I bordelli?! Ah …. ecco ….. sono … sono …. luoghi in cui acquistare un poco di … felicità!" Sussurro sottovoce: "E che Nostro Signore me la mandi buona!"

"Ohhhhh … che bello! Padre un giorno mi porterete, vero?!"

"NOOOO! Cioè …. ecco … vedremo Carlo …. vedremo!". Rispondo tutto scandalizzato.

Anna mi sussurra sottovoce: "Armand cosa dici?"

"Anna cosa vuoi che dica a nostro figlio?! E poi, io portare Carlo in un bordello? Mai!"

"Padre, ma perché Vi siete agitato?"

"I .. io agitato? No .. no .. sono tranquillo …"

"Padre, Voi ci siete stato in un bordello?"

"Come … io …"

" E non Vi hanno fatto felice?"

"EH? Cosa? No no ...cioè … ne riparleremo quando sarai più grande Carlo. Molto più grande!"

" Zia Joséphine, Voi siete molto più eloquente di mio padre, io ho capito ben poco, perché non me lo spiegate Voi?"

"Ma certo, con estremo piacere! Dimmi Carlo, cosa vuoi sapere …."

"TACI!"

"Zio, Vostro figlio ha ragione, siete troppo agitato, calmatevi."

Mi faccio il segno delle croce e sussurro all'orecchio della mia amica: "Faustina, ma senti cosa dicono? E poi, io non capisco cosa ha detto poco fa il bambino! Temo che abbia detto che tra l'ex cardinale e la marchesa Anna ci sia del tenero e poi, Carlo, chiama il cardinale "padre" ma perché … non capisco …"

"Nemmeno io ho capito molto Maria …. e poi, madame Oscar parla di bordelli …. "

" Se madame Oscar è stata nei bordelli, chi più di lei potrà istruirci?! Stasera andremo da lei per farci illustrare la situazione, e dovrà spiegarci anche con esattezza cosa sono i bordelli …"

"Si! Abbiamo bisogno di capire!"

"Si ….. Faustina, noi non conosciamo nulla del mondo, dobbiamo assolutamente istruirci se vogliamo farne davvero parte! … Ehmm … Madame Oscar …"

"Ditemi sorella …"

"Ecco, se non rechiamo troppo disturbo, io e Faustina vorremmo parlare con Voi, ovviamente dopo cena e in camera nostra oppure nella vostra, decidete Voi."

"Parlare con me? Ma …. certo. Venite pure in camera mia! Ci mancherebbe!"

Chissà poi cosa vogliono …... due suore da un soldato? Chissà …

"Grazie Madame!"

Sussurro sottovoce a mio marito: "Andrè …. cosa possono volere due ex suore da me?!"

"Non lo so … non ne ho idea Oscar! …"

"Tu resterai con me, vero?!"

"Ma … io rimarrei volentieri ma credo che le suore vogliano parlare solo con te."

Rispondo perplessa: "Ma André … E sia …. anche se proprio non capisco!"

"Padre, mi date una moneta?"

"Una moneta Carlo, certo!" Prendo una moneta dalla tasca dei pantaloni e la porgo a mio figlio, chissà cosa ci vuole fare!

"Grazie Padre!"

"Uhm ….. di nulla …. ma …. Carlo, dove vai?!"

"Da quelle signore Padre. Voglio comprare un poco di felicità!"

"Co …. cosa?! Ma, Carlo tu non ….. oddio! AUGUSTIN! Aiutami! Ma come faccio?!"

Anna terrorizzata ribatte: "Armand ti prego fa qualcosa, presto!"

"I …. io …. non so cosa fare!"

Mi fratello si alza e ribatte: "E pensare che l'intero papato fino a poco tempo fa ti ha chiamato "padre!" E tu, non sei capace di controllare e fare da padre a TUO figlio! Addirittura, gli dai una moneta alla sua età?! Ma dico sei davvero impazzito fratello? Armand, credo che chi ha bisogno di un precettore, sei tu, e poi tuo figlio! Impara a fare il padre!"

"Augustin, ma ti sembra questo il momento di rimproverarmi? Carlo fermati!"

Mi faccio nuovamente il segno della croce e ribatto: " Ma come cardinale, il bambino è davvero Vostro figlio?"

Alle parole della suora sgrano gli occhi … temo che sia ora di raccontare loro la verità. Povero me!

Sento afferrare la mia mano, e la voce di mio padre che mi dice: " Carlo torna immediatamente qui!"

"Ma …. Padre … io …."

"Tu nulla, torna immediatamente a sederti!"

"Uhmm … a quanto pare mio fratello si è deciso a fare il padre, era ora!"

"Padre, non trattatelo male, in fondo è stato per anni un Cardinale"

"Marianne, è giunta l'ora che impari a mettere i piedi per terra! Fino ad oggi non ha fatto altro che indossare la sua veste cardinalizia e fare l'eterno l'innamorato! … Scusatemi Anna, ma il Vostro .. ehmm ... fidanzato quasi marito, ha un figlio a cui badare, anzi, tra qualche mese dovrà occuparsi di ben due figli! Quindi che si dia da fare, che impari a fare il padre! E voi, sorelle, è inutile che vi facciate continuamente il segno della croce, avete sentito benissimo ciò che ho appena detto: Armand è un uomo quasi sposato!"

"Oh Generale! Povere noi! Eppure sembrava tanto un sant'uomo, pio e devoto a Nostro Signore. Ed invece …. anche lui è tanto terreno!

Joséphine ribatte: "Suore o madri che siate, forse è meglio chiamarvi Maria e Faustina, ma cosa credete che i bambini nascano da soli?! Mio zio, nonostante abbia qualche difettuccio, è un sant'uomo!"

"Co ...ehm …. ecco … noi ….."

"Ma …. ma …. i bambini …. ecco …. li portano le cicogne! E' risaputo Madame!"

"Ah davvero?! E allora perché eravate dietro il cespuglio a bearvi del bel corpo di mio cognato André?! Forse solo per ammirare le bellezze del creato di nostro Signore?!"

"Ma …. ecco … madame Joséphine …"

Mia sorella Oscar, fuori di sé, ribatte: "Venite su da me dopo cena, che così vi spiego cosa succede alle donne che osano posare gli occhi su mio marito! Ed ora guardate altrove! Magari Charles ….. su su!"

Maria sussurra: "Madame ma noi … ecco … abbiamo ammirato vostro marito perché tagliava la legna con una certa forza … ecco, noi, quando tagliamo i ceppi di legno, ci mettiamo molto tempo. La nostra era pura ammirazione! Vi prego non pensate male, e poi noi non sappiamo niente … solo che Nostro Signore ha creato l'uomo e la donna per la procreazione, e non sappiamo certo come avviene! Lo giuro! è per questo che io e Faustina vorremmo che Voi ci spiegaste come vanno certe cose."

"Che io vi spiegassi …. cosa?!", rispondo un poco imbarazzata, preoccupata.

"Tutto! Madame dopo cena avete promesso di aiutarci. Verremo nella Vostra camera!"

Sento caldo, le mani iniziano a sudarmi. Quelle due non vorranno che io spieghi loro certe cose …. intime!

Sento mio padre tossire. " Coff … coff… Questa poi! Cos'altro deve accadere?!"

"Ma ….. io … credo che …..uff …. André e adesso come faccio?"

"Sta calma Oscar, vedrai che riuscirai a cavartela, infondo se riesci a tenere a bada un intero reggimento, non vedo come non potresti intrattenere certe conversazioni!"

"André mi stai prendendo in giro?!"

"Assolutamente no. E adesso fa un bel respiro profondo e rilassati."

"Non posso credere a ciò che mi sta succedendo!"

"Su, continuiamo a mangiare …"

Il resto della nostra cena prosegue in tranquillità, mio padre dice: " Bene, signori uomini, visto che le donne hanno deciso di andare nelle loro stanze, che ne direste se prendessimo qualcosa da bere prima di andare a dormire?"

Louis risponde: "Per me va bene signore!"

Uno dopo l'altro, dicono: "Anche per me va bene …."

Abbiamo lasciato i nostri uomini in compagnia di mio padre, mentre io e le mie sorelle saliamo di sopra, seguite da Anna, Elena e le due ormai ex suore.

Prima di lasciare mia sorella, dico: "Oscar, sei sicura di cavartela da sola?"

"Ehmm … Joséphine, credo che Maria e Faustina siano donne sveglie, non ci metteranno molto a capire."

"A beh … se credi di farcela, allora vado a dormire. Buona notte sorella e fatti onore!"

Sono dietro la mia porta, Faustina e Maria sono dietro di me, apro la porta della mia stanza, Faustina mi dice: "Madame possiamo entrare?"

"Ma certo, venite". Rispondo un poco sconsolata.

Ho davvero timore di cosa vogliono chiedermi queste due! Forse sarebbe stato meglio che qui con me ci fosse Joséphine. Ma ormai, è fatta!

Madame entra nella stanza, la seguiamo in punta di piedi, ci guarda con aria severa e dice: " Prego accomodiamoci sulle poltroncine!"

"Grazie Madame …"

"Bene, allora ditemi, di cosa volete parlarmi?"

"Faustina comincia tu …."

"I ...io? Ma no Maria! Maglio se inizi tu!"

"L'idea è stata tua, ricordi?"

"E va bene! … Ecco Madame, Voi vi siete sposata da poco e aspettate un bambino e poi … stasera avete asserito di avere frequentato i bordelli, non che sappiamo con esattezza cosa ci facciano delle donne e degli uomini in quei posti, però … intuiamo che avviene qualcosa di illecito; quindi, credo che abbiate una certa esperienza …"

"Esperienza?! Io sono un soldato, ho esperienza nell'uso delle armi!"

" Si però … Madame, siete una donna sposata … ditemi come ci si comporta quando si è in compagnia di uomo?"

"In …. in che senso? Io sono cresciuta in mezzo agli uomini. Io li comando. Per anni sono stata il Comandante della Guardia Reale, ed ora comando la brigata B della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi. Ho tutti uomini ai miei ordini, nulla di più."

" Ohhh capisco! Ma ditemi Voi, quando siete in compagnia di vostro marito, lo comandate? Precisamente a fare cosa?"

"COSA?! Io ….. vedete … Andrè è cresciuto come me, come fosse mio fratello!"

Sono nella mia stanza, da sola mi annoio, penso a mia sorella, mi domando come se la starà cavando con quelle due ex suore. Indosso la vestaglia decido di andare in aiuto di mia sorella, magari origlio dietro la porta, almeno mi distraggo e poi, non è detto che Oscar riesca a dare qualche lezione a quelle due, forse entrerò.

"Si anch'io ho dei fratelli ma … ecco … io non ho mai avuto un bambino nella pancia … ecco Madame come … si … insomma, cosa avete fatto?"

"Aspetta, tu, anzi voi due volete sapere come si fanno i bambini?!" Dico un poco scandalizzata.

"Esatto Madame! Vedete, intuiamo che c'è altro oltre ai baci e alle carezze tra un uomo e una donna ma cosa? Nessuno ci ha mai detto nulla! Noi siamo entrate nel convento da ragazzine e certo le suore non parlano di certe cose!"

"Ma neppure le nobildonne parlano di certe cose! Anzi, certi argomenti vengono illustrati alle fanciulle prossime al matrimonio solo la sera dello stesso! Quindi, mi pare normale che voi due non sappiate nulla al riguardo. Anzi, mi sembra prematuro parlarne. Piuttosto ditemi, quanti anni avete?"

"Quasi diciotto. Ma ditemi Madame, chi Vi ha insegnato come comportarvi con Vostro marito la prima notte di nozze?"

"Oh …. ehm ….. in realtà … nessuno. Noi, intendo André ed io, abbiamo …. è …"

Non è possibile, inizio a sudare, in questa stanza fa troppo caldo. Mi passo una mano nel colletto della camicia, allento un poco il nodo dello Jabot. Ma perché queste due hanno chiesto a me certe cose? Ma non potevano chiedere a Joséphine?! E adesso cosa dico loro? E poi, quando capiranno che il nostro bambino è "entrato" nella mia pancia ben prima del matrimonio? O Santo Cielo!

"Allora Madame, stiamo aspettando!"

"Ecco, è stato tutto così …. naturale direi! Si, ecco, ci pensa la natura a far si che certe cose accadano esattamente come devono accadere! Sono stata chiara?!"

"Natura? Ma di cosa state parlando Madame?"

"Di …. di …. quello che accade tra un uomo e una donna, ovviamente!"

"Si ma cosa accade?!"

"Accade … accade ….. che …. insomma …. le anime si incontrano in una danza sublime. È qualcosa di celestiale, non credo esistano parole adatte a definire ciò che si prova. E' un senso di completezza, di pienezza. Ma anche di dolcezza, desiderio, forza e sicurezza. È un abbandonarsi completamente all'altro!"

O santo cielo, io non ce la faccio!

Sono dietro alla porta, ho abbassato la maniglia, ho aperto appena la porta, sorrido a ciò che sto ascoltando, non resisto e faccio irruzione dicendo: "Se mia sorella non riesce a spiegarvi le cose lo farò io!"

"Joséphine! Sei la mia salvezza. Non sono mai stata così felice di vederti! Vieni vieni!"

Entro decisa, mi accomodo su una poltroncina accanto a mia sorella, sono di fronte alle due ormai ragazze e dico: " Bene, voi volete sapere a cosa serve un uomo , giusto?"

"Esatto Marchesa!" Rispondiamo in coro.

"Dunque, ovviamente bisogna scegliere quello giusto, che abbia le tue affinità, che ti ami, ti rispetti, poi ovviamente se decidi di sposarlo bisogna conoscerlo intimante …. beh, tutti dicono di farlo dopo il matrimonio ma un piccolo assaggio va bene anche prima delle nozze!"

"Marchesa, perdonate ma …. fare cosa?!"

"Assaggiarlo cara!"

"Assaggiare cosa?"

Guardo perplessa la mia amica Faustina, queste due sono così vaghe, sibilline. Sembra quasi di parlare con la madre superiora. Quanti misteri!

" Ehmm …. avete partecipato al funerale della marmotta, ma almeno avete capito che non si trattava di un animale?"

"Ecco …. in effetti ….. non abbiamo capito nulla!"

"Ehmm … mettiamola così: cosa distingue l'uomo dalla donna? "

"Oh …. ma l'aspetto fisico! Mi pare ovvio!"

"Avete osservato con cura mio cognato, la settimana scorsa. Spalle larghe, fisico asciutto, muscoli ben definiti, pettorali sviluppati. Bacino stretto, gambe muscolose."

Maria sussurra: "Oh siii, scusate Madame colonello ma Vostro marito è davvero affascinante!"

Rispondo guardando dritto negli occhi prima una e poi l'altra: "Certo, ma ricordatevi bene che lui è MIO! E visto che lavorerete a palazzo Jarjayes, ricordatevi bene ciò che vi ho detto! Ho cacciato una cameriera perché voleva mio marito, che vi sia ben chiaro!"

"Ma noi non vogliamo vostro marito e po, l'ultimo comandamento di nostro Signore è chiaro: non desiderate la donna d'altri, in questo caso, l'uomo d'altri. Ma è questo il punto, "desiderare" ma come, cosa desiderare?"

"Desiderare …. mettetela così, quando vi innamorerete verrà tutto da sé! Non c'è nulla da sapere prima, credetemi!"

"Basta sorellina! Se continuiamo in questo modo, Faustina e Maria non capiranno mai un bel niente! Aspettate, prendo foglio e calamaio!"

"Joséphine, non vorrai fare ciò che penso!"

"Cero! A meno che, tu non abbia un'altra soluzione!" Dico prendendo tutto l'occorrente. " Venite ragazze adesso vi spiego ogni cosa!"

"Joséphine fa pure con calma, io preferisco andare di sotto da mio marito."

" Va pure cara, tanto stasera so bene che metterai tutto in pratica io invece, non potrò farlo. Pazienza! Dunque, ragazze a noi tre, uscirò da questa stanza quando vi avrò istruite per bene."

"Oh grazie Madame!"

"Ma di nulla carissime, su cominciamo …."

_**Sulle Api, San Candido**_

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "Eccoci arrivati a destinazione!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma dove siamo?"

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "A un passo dal cielo madame! Guardate che meraviglia del creato!

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, immagino che nemmeno tu sia passato da qui, con la truppa!"

_**Generale:**_ "No Marguerite, non siamo arrivati fin quassù. Hai ragione, è meraviglioso! Non ho mai visto in vita mia un posto tanto suggestivo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Guarda caro, stanno atterrando le altre slitte!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ci sono tutti compresi i nostri lettori. Ma non vedo la slitta delle Arpie, non vorrei che si fossero perse tra i cieli …"

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "Con tutto il rispetto Monsieur generale, ma le due dame conoscono la strada; tardano per far ammirare ai due sposini il meraviglioso paesaggio di San Candido."

_**Margherite: **_"Augustin, sii meno apprensivo, Oscar e André sono in buone mani!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beata te che ne sei convinta! ... Marguerite, guarda, sta avanzando la nostra truppa …"

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "Si, con loro ci sono i miei folletti! … Con tutto il rispetto Monsieur Generale ma tra i vostri lettori e tutti gli altri, il vostro è un vero e proprio esercito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Un folletto si avvicina a babbo Natale, dice:**_ "Babbo Natale, siamo pronti per tornare a casa."

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "Bene folletto, dobbiamo ultimare il nostro lavoro. Nessun bambino dovrà rimanere deluso da Babbo Natale! … Generale, ecco il vostro sacco con i regali per i vostri nipotini …"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Babbo Natale, nipotine!"

_**Babbo Natale:**_ "Ah ah … si … nipotine … Ah ah ah …. Come potete vedere, ci siamo fermati davanti a un ristoro, nell'attesa che arrivino le Autrici pootete riscaldavi e rilassarvi davanti a una bevanda calda."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Babbo Natale!"

_**La piccola folla avanza, Babbo Natale dice:**_ "Signori, è stato un vero piacere conoscervi. Vi auguro un buon proseguimento di giornata!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Grazie Babbo Natale per questo viaggio meraviglioso che ci avete offerto!"

_**Babbo Natale: **_"E' stato un vero piacere Madame! ….. Anche se sono un tantino in anticipo signori, vi auguro, Buon Natale a tutti!"

_**Tutti: **_"Buon Natale a voi! Grazie Babbo Natale!"

_**Poco dopo, vediamo le slitte alzarsi nel cielo.**_

_**Carlo: **_"Padre è stato bellissimo viaggiare tra le stelle! Non capisco perché lo zio Augustin ce l'abbia tanto con Terry e Aizram! Loro sono così buone e poi, e grazie a loro che abbiamo conosciuto Babbo Natale e lo zio Augustin ha comprato un regalo anche per me!"

_**Armand: **_"Carlo, lo sai che lo zio non sta passando un bel periodo, è stanco, quindi è un poco nervoso .."

_**Generale:**_ "ARMAND, SBRIGATI, DOBBIAMO ENTRARE NEL RISTORO! FA FREDDO, TUO FIGLIO POTREBBE AMMALARSI!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, perché siete tanto agitato?"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah Lupen, non è difficile immaginare il motivo: il vecchio scimunito è in pensiero per Oscar che non è ancora arrivata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, mia figlia è in mano alle Arpie …"

_**Simona: **_"Quindi, è al sicuro con suo marito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmm … meglio entrare nella locanda, davanti a una tazza di cioccolato fumante si parla meglio. Entriamo!"

_**Terry ed io conduciamo la slitta, sorvoliamo i cieli di San Candido."**_

_**Oscar: **_"André che magnifico paesaggio che si vede da quassù, è meraviglioso!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, non ho parole, è bellissimo! … Guarda laggiù!"

_**Oscar: **_"Dove?"

_**André: **_"Lì! Che immensa distesa di alberi e prati …"

_**Oscar: **_"André guarda … c'è anche un ruscello …"

_**André: **_"Magnifico … mai visto nulla di simile!"

_**Oscar: **_"André è meraviglioso stare qui con te!"

_**André: **_"Tu sei meravigliosa mia amata Oscar!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, quei due là dietro, da quando siamo partiti non fanno altro che baciarsi! … Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Poverini, almeno adesso lo possono fare senza essere continuamente spiati dal generale!"

_**Aizram: **_"Per questo motivo lo facciamo "continuamente scivolare!" Ah ah ah …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram è giunto il momento di atterrare, stiamo sorvolando la radura dove Babbo Natale ha lasciato la truppa."

_**Aizram: **_"Loro sono già nell'ostello, al calduccio e a chiacchierare piacevolmente …"

_**Terry: **_"Piacevolmente dici?! Ma!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo sai che le nostre lettrici, anche se molto cortesi, fanno volentieri infuriare il generalone con le loro battute a doppio senso."

_**Terry: **_"Mi rincuora l'idea che lo facciano … almeno non siamo solo noi a fare ridere i lettori con quegli strani ma assennati discorsi! Ih ih …."

_**Oscar: **_"André stiamo atterrando!"

_**André: **_"Tieniti stretta a me, amore, si scende!"

_**Oscar: **_"Che bella sensazione André! Ah ah ah …. Stringimi …."

_**André: **_"Si .. stretta a me! … Ops che bello! Oscar la nostra bambina si è mossa!"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco fatto, ci siamo anche noi!"

_**André: **_"Terry, e gli altri?"

_**Terry: **_"Ci stanno aspettando in quell'ostello. Raggiungiamoli."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Che bel caminetto acceso!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Già, con il freddo che fa, era proprio quello che ci voleva!"

_**Oste:**_ "Signori, cosa vi porto da bere?"

_**Generale:**_ "Bevanda calda per tutti Monsieur! A proposito, tra non molto arriveranno altri quattro ospiti, quindi preparate anche per loro."

_**Oste: **_"Bene signore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Noto con piacere che tra noi, oltre ad avere Monsieur Francesco, abbiamo un altro ospite!"

_**Corrado: **_"Signor Generale, anch'io vi seguo da Facebook, ma voi vi ostinate a rivolgervi solamente al pubblico femminile! Ih ih ih …."

_**Joséph:**_ "Hei … ci sono anche i fanciulli! Generale mi presento, sono Joséph …."

_**Generale: **_"Joséph lo stesso nome del nostro imperatore."

_**Joséph:**_ "Anch'io vi seguo dalla piattaforma di fecebook. Sto leggendo la vostra storia e la trovo originale!"

_**Generale: **_"Emm grazie Monsieur!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, messo così adesso non dovrete più salutare solo il genere femminile ma anche quello maschile!"

_**Aizram: **_"Il generale è un poco femminista, scusalo."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi invece siete Monsieur …"

_**Corrado: **_"Il mio nome è Corrado."

_**Generale:**_ "Molto lieto Monsieur Corrado. Non capisco perché siate rimasto in disparte, su, accomodatevi!"

_**Corrado: **_"Grazie generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi fate parte di quella schiera di lettori che leggono le nostre disavventure in silenzio, ma prego dite qualcosa, per noi è un vero piacere interagire con tutti!"

_**Corrado: **_"Grazie generale, ma io sono un uomo di poche parole, l'importante è che sappiate che anche su Facebook ci sono persone di genere maschile che vi seguono!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Quanta popolarità, vecchio scimunito!"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Australia, sei davvero tremenda!"

_**Australia: **_"Francesco ma non dico bene, riguardo al generalone?"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Beh … ecco … scusate generale ma anch'io mi associo a Francy …"

_**Generale:**_ "In che senso monsieur Francesco?"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Voi e Australia formate un duo incredibile: tu chiami vecchio scimunito il Generale, e lui ti apostrofa come "gattaccia!"

_**Generale: **_" Gattaccia rinsecchita."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Noto con piacere che abbiamo altre due donzelle! Mesdames, sono Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes, generale dell'esercito francese!"

_**Francesca: **_"Onorata Generale, il mio nome è Francesca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Però, a quanto vedo il nome François è molto comune in Italia."

_**Francesco: **_"Generale, se non lo sapeste, Francesco è il nome più diffuso in Italia!"

_**Generale osserva l'altra ospite e continua **_: " Madame, lieto di conoscervi, qual'è il vostro nome?"

_**Lieta: **_"Lieta …"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono contento che vi siate unita alla nostra compagnia."

_**Lieta: **_"Generale, sono davvero felice di conoscervi di persona!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Lieta: **_"Generale, ho appena cominciato a leggere le vostre avventure e le trovo bellissime!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, vi ringrazio, voi mi lusingate ma credo che troviate divertenti le mie disavventure, ma belle ne dubito!"

_**Lieta: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Francesca: **_"Generale, anch'io mi associo a Lieta, grazie per farci ridere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Il merito è tutto delle Arpie madame, ringraziate loro!"

_**Francesca: **_"Generale, ho l'impressione che il vostro tono di voce sia alquanto ironico!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io ironico?! Ma no madame, ho detto semplicemente il vero!"

_**Irene:**_ "Monsieur Generale, ci sono anch'io, forse non mi avete vista?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh pardon Madame, onorato di fare anche la vostra conoscenza."

_**Irene: **_"Grazie Generale…"

_**Marianne: **_"Joséphine, non credi che nostro padre si pavoneggi un poco troppo?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Marianne, è il suo momento di gloria, lascialo fare e poi lo sappiamo tutti che nostro padre funziona solo con nostra madre!"

_**Marianne: **_" Joséphine, con te non si può mai parlare seriamente!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Allora parla con Oscar, voi due vi intendete perfettamente."

_**Irene:**_ "Generale, lasciatemi dire che siete incorreggibile come sempre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io Madame?! Si può sapere cosa faccio che non dovrei?"

_**Irene: **_"Suvvia Generale, non perdete mai il vizietto di spiare …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa dite?! Io non spio, controllo se mia figlia riposa."

_**Irene: **_"Generale non ascoltate mai alla porta o i vostri poveri figli non riposeranno mai. "

_**Generale:**_ "Ma loro in effetti non riposano mai, non so se mi spiego!"

_**Irene: **_"Invece vi siete spiegato benissimo Signore! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen:**_ " Ah ah ah ah … che spasso che siete generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupen, che piacere ascoltare la vostra risata!"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio, chissà perché il vecchio scimunito, quando vede ridere me, si arrabbia?! Invece con Lupen …."

_**Alain: **_"Australia, lo sai che il poveretto è fuori di testa, assecondalo."

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio solo i matti e i bambini vanno assecondati, e lui bambino non è! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Carissimo Generale, una storia come questa merita di ricevere tanti elogi, quando leggo le vostre dis... ops ... avventure, passo un'ora in serenità, mi tolgo dalla testa i cattivi pensieri e riesco a ridere di cuore."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame vi ringrazio per aver tessuto le lodi di questa orribile storia, ma le Arpie non hanno bisogno di essere incoraggiate per tramare alle mie spalle, viene loro spontaneo farlo. Io, invece, ho bisogno di una buona dose di coraggio per affrontare tutto questo flagello."

_**Lupen: **_" Ma no Generale, la vostra famiglia, così com'è, è un vero spasso! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, io invece vi suggerisco di munirvi di un bel paio di scarpe sportive dalla suola resistente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scarpe con la suola resistente? Madame, ditemi potrebbero essermi utili?"

_**Tetide: **_"Si certo, così almeno non scivolerete più."

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, avete sentito? Esigo un paio di scarpe della vostra epoca!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Generale, voi non volete tornare nel vostro tempo? "

_**Generale:**_ "Certo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Non trovate che le scoperte della nostra epoca siano infernali?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Quindi, non vedo perché dovreste usufruire delle nostre diaboliche scoperte!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehmm … Madamigella Arpia, Madame, non prendete sul serio ciò che dico quando sono arrabbiato. Su munitemi delle scarpe anti caduta!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, cosa ne pensi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Non so … ma si … tanto se deve scivolare, non saranno delle buone scarpe antiscivolo a non farlo cadere! Ih ih ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito madame Tetide? Con o senza scarpe sportive dalla suola resistente, se le Arpie decidono, non c'è verso di evitarlo."

_**Lupen: **_"Autrici dovreste zittire le suorine, ogni volta che parlano mi fanno morire dal ridere! Ah ah .. e poi ormai anche loro si sono accorte che le marmotte non sono animali! Ah ah …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ed era ora che cominciassero a darsi una bella svegliata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame immagino che abbiate letto il nuovo capitolo?! Faustina e Maria sono venute in camera mia, che imbarazzo, mi hanno fatto domande impensabili, ecco, io, mi sono sentita davvero a disagio…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oscar, per fortuna che c'è tua sorella Jo, altrimenti, adesso, saresti ancora a tergiversare …"

_**Oscar: **_"Una volta tanto riconosco che hai ragione Joséphine, meno male che hai avuto l'idea di venire in camera mia! A proposito, le ragazze come hanno reagito alla tua spiegazione?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohh … Ih ih .. Oscar dovevi vedere le loro facce mentre ho disegnato la differenza che ci separa dai maschietti! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ho capito, basta così Joséphine!"

_**Terry: **_"Lupen, hai gradito il villaggio di Babbo Natale?"

_**Lupen: **_"E me lo chiedi?! E' stato bellissimo! Ci avete già fatto assaggiare il Natale e poi, essere in compagnia con la famiglia Jarjayes, è davvero spassoso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, le Arpie .. ehmm … le Autrici hanno pubblicato l'immagine di Gesuele, direi che ha una bella stazza, per questo vi fa male ancora tanto il vostro augusto didietro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame vi prego, non ricordatemelo, sento un tale dolore! E poi, cerco di non arrabbiarmi con le mie care autrici, anche se in effetti dovrei passarle a fil di lama. Un bel duello al primo sangue, così da togliermi qualche soddisfazione!  
Quanti scivoloni!"

_**Marianne:**_ "Padre, parlate in questo modo perché Terry e Aizram non sono presenti, altrimenti non avreste avuto tutto questo coraggio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marianne, cosa dici?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, nostra figlia ha ragione. E poi, meglio che non ti sentano le Autrici, altrimenti lo sai che potrebbe succederci anche di peggio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Peggio del ritratto di Gesuele?! No. Ma quelle due non hanno di meglio da fare che infastidire la mia augusta persona?  
Sarebbe ora di gridare allo scandalo!  
Non avete nessun rispetto per l'autorità costituita che sarei io, in tutta la mia augusta bellezza!"

_**Australia da una pacca possente sulla spalla del generale, barcolla e si sorregge appena:**_ " Gattaccia, ma dico, adesso anche voi attentate alla mia vita come il caprone?!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma sta zitto generalone fastidioso! Eeeeh! Ahahah L'oste mi sa che ha cominciato a capire chi ha o meglio aveva li con lui! Oh mamma! I pazzi da rinchiudere sicuramente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, è vero che la mia famiglia ha portato un poco di scompiglio, ma IO ho lasciato all'oste una lauta ricompensa!"

_**Australia: **_"Ovvio, con tutto il disturbo che avete recato! Comunque, cominciamo da te vecchio scimunito! Hey … te la sei cercata.. tze tze, alla scusa dell'unguento non crederebbe neanche Carletto! Ihih un'altra mazzata alla schiena! Cosi impari a farti gli affaracci di Oscar e André! Capiscila tontolino: devi lasciarli liberiiiiii, mollali, falli respirare."

_**Generale:**_ "Forse mia figlia e mio genero non respirano abbastanza?"

_**Australia: **_"Si certo, ma senza te intorno stanno meglio! Come me d'altronde ma vabbé! Debbo sopportarti per forza di cose, senno chi prendo in giro nel siparietto?! Ihihih"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … maledizione! AUTRICI SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE SIETE FINITE?"

_**Terry: **_"Siamo qui Generale, dietro di voi …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa succede?"

_**Generale:**_ "Succede che mi ritrovo la gattaccia dappertutto, non è possibile!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Ma se è tanto simpatica …"

_**Australia: **_"Sentito vecchiaccio? Francy mi trova simpatica! Grazie cara! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non bastano i problemi che mi danno le mie figlie, ci si mette anche la gattaccia!"

_**Tetide:**_ "A proposito di figlie, riguardo Josephine non c'è nulla da fare, l'unico consiglio che mi viene in mente è di lasciarla nel primo manicomio che incontrerete, penso che ce ne siano lungo la via?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ih ih ih … più che rinchiudere mia figlia in un manicomio, io la rinchiuderei in un monastero dove pregano e lavorano! Ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Per me non sarebbe un problema Padre, l'importante è che Charles venga con me."

_**Charles: **_"Ma Joséphine, in un convento di suore io che ci farei?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Magari ti fai assumere come giardiniere o, meglio ancora, come mio chaperon! Ih ih .. Che bella idea che ho avuto! Ih ih …. Charles, ricordiamocelo la prossima volta in una nostra fantasia erotica!"

_**Charles: **_"Si .. certo cara!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che genero degenere! Ma!"

_**Australia: **_"Meglio stendere un... lenzuolo pietoso ahah per stare in tema di.. morti ihih … sulla "processione" non funebre della così familiarmente Petit Charles la marmotta. Poveri tutti i partecipanti! Ahhaah certo che pure le nenie e le ceneri .. ma la preghiera alla... marmotta di Oscar delle suorine mi ha distrutta! Non riesco a smetter di ridere.. "

_**Oscar: **_"Già, le suore hanno pregato anche per la marmotta di mio marito, ma se scoppia di salute!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sorellina, non fai che esaltare il buon funzionamento del tuo André, vero? Però sono venuta io a salvati stasera da quelle due suore curiose!"

_**Oscar: **_"Emm … si.. ti ringrazio ancora Joséphine!"

_**Australia: **_"Ohhhhh tesoruccio mio.. peccato che il tuo piano di fuga sia stato.. arrestato dalla "generalessa" Jo flagello di dio! Ti prego, resisti anche tu! O dovrò venire e salvarti., ahahahahah mal di pancia dal ridere ehehe comunque ste quasi ex-suore e la loro ingenuità.. non è possibile Arpie! Ma dove le avete trovate? O meglio, COME le avete create?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah .. in una sera noiosa Australia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ahaha marmotta, animali, letargo, stagioni ahahah si sragiona proprio ihihih mannaggiaaaaaa a voi, arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Australia! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, se non fosse che la gattaccia sia una donzella reale, direi che sia un'altra creatura scaturita dalla mente di quelle due assatanate."

_**Simona: **_"Buona sera Generale, adesso tocca a me toccare uno dei tasti dolenti."

_**Generale:**_ "Non capisco …"

_**Simona: **_"Innanzitutto vi sono mancata? Ormai sono convinta che usiate le mie chiacchiere come rimedio per l'insonnia! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no Madame, potete parlare quanto volete, io sono un ottimo ascoltatore e poi, con tutto quello che succede, è impossibile dormire!"

_**Simona: **_"Bene mi fa piacere. Dunque tornando a quanto si è detto poco fa, come previsto non siete davvero capace di sottrarvi dallo spiare gli sposini e le Arpie Vi hanno nuovamente punito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Parlate dello scivolone madame?"

_**Simona: **_" Datemi retta, trattenetevi e le nostre affezionate Autrici Vi lasceranno in pace... per qualche capitolo ... forse! Se non lo volete fare per la loro tranquillità fatelo almeno per il Vostro augusto... fondoschiena! Se continuate ad avere i piedi tondi non guarirà mai! Su, su, fate come un Vostro nobile pro pro nipote, eroe in patria e fuori tanto da essere soprannominato "l'eroe dei due mondi", chinate la testa e rispondete: Obbedisco!"

_**Generale:**_ "Impossibile Madame: sono abituato ad essere obbedito!"

_**Simona: **_"Umm .. la vedo dura, allora aspettatevi chissà quanti altri scivoloni! Ih ih … Oscar, André... certo che non perdete occasione per stuzzicarlo... ahahaha ammetto che se lo merita…"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo che se lo merita, Simona!... E tu, vecchio scimunito sempre a rompere questi due sposini.. te lo dicono e ripetono tutti di lasciarli in pace, ma non ascolti mai! Tutte le malefatte passate e future che ti capiteranno avranno ragione di essere! Parola di Australia. Grazie alle gentil donzelle delle arpie che ci metteranno mano ihihih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ma le senti?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si certo caro …"

_**Generale:**_ "Io ci rinuncio, preferisco non ribattere!"

_**Australia: **_"Meglio che taci scimunito!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Generale, a prescindere la indiscussa simpatica Australia, ciò non toglie che mi è dispiaciuto moltissimo che siate nuovamente finito a terra! Ops … Poverino!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie per la vostra comprensione Madame!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Forse dovreste lasciare in pace gli sposini... Non si spia dietro le porte!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io volevo sapere se tutto era a posto, invece la dispettosa di mia figlia …."

_**Francy74joy: **_"Ah ah ah … Vostra figlia Oscar mi fa morire... A passo felino si avvicina... Apre la porta e...bum voi cascate ah ah ah … mi avete fatto morire dal Ridere..."

_**Australia: **_"Brava Francy, così si parla! Che ti sia da lezione vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Su basta, di questo passo tornerete a Parigi tutto rotto e la gattaccia ride neanche tanto sotto i baffi … ih ih ih … ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, sono diventato lo zimbello di tutti!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Coraggio caro, la nostra, anzi, la tua è una lunghissima avventura, fatti coraggio!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Vostra moglie ha ragione Generale, su coraggio. Emm .. vorrei chiedervi una cosa, posso?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dite pure madame …"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Ecco … Avrei piacere, se ce ne fosse l'occasione, di poter danzare con voi se vostra moglie permette."

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, certo madame Francy. Non sono gelosa delle donzelle a modo come voi, ma di quella madame pom pom e della pastorella che voleva sposare mio marito!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Grazie madame Marguerite!"

_**Terry: **_"Umm .. Aizram, hai sentito?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si Terry, ma dove li portiamo?"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco io direi in un castello medioevale … magari un ballo in maschera, insomma poi decidiamo."

_**Francy74joy:**_ "André sotto il cielo stellato con Oscar sei stato veramente dolce e romantico."

_**André: **_"Madame, per mia moglie sono disposto a tutto …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André… mio caro André …." 

_**Francy74joy:**_ "Oh che belli che siete! Oscar, André grazie di esistere! … Voi non lo sapete ma … Mio marito si è dichiarato proprio così, in una notte piena di stelle!"

_**Terry:**_ "Però, che romantico!"

_**Francy74joy:**_ "Arpie, voglio ringraziarvi per il viaggio da babbo Natale, per favore siate clementi con il mio generale."

_**Terry:**_ "Ma noi lo siamo sempre, vero Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Scivolate ma, in fondo, non vi fate mai male per davvero! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Umm … dannate Arpie!"

_**Simona: **_"Oscar, André, che bello ritrovarvi felici e spensierati come quando eravate fanciulli, con l'espressione furbetta di chi ha appena commesso una marachella e ne sta già pensando un'altra. A proposito se vi va di raccontarne qualcuna sono sicura che rallegrerete più di un lettore ed anche qualche compagno di viaggio."

_**André: **_"Ma cosa possiamo dirvi Madame?! Oscar ed io siamo cresciuti come fratelli, e abbiamo fatto tutte le marachelle che fa qualsiasi bambino."

_**Oscar: **_"Beh .. veramente André, se la nonna ti sentisse avrebbe tanto da dire! Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah ah … Oscar, che ridere quando hai fatto notare al Generale che a differenza di Josephine il tuo "petite André" funziona benissimo! A momenti cappottavo dalla sedia! Ah ah ah ah ah…"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, mia sorella mi ha davvero esasperata, in qualche modo debbo pur farla zittire!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sorellina sei davvero diabolica!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ "Arpie x quanto tempo la ... marmotta resterà in letargo? La povera Josephine è davvero uno straccetto, quasi irriconoscibile e poi... che idee si è messo in testa Charles?! Jo con un altro uomo?! Ma piuttosto fa uscire la marmotta dal letargo a suon di... scapaccioni! Anzi, magari è proprio la via giusta... i frustini non vi mancano di certo..."

_**Aizram: **_"Simona, se Joséphine diventerà paziente, allora io e Terry, decideremo di far uscire dal letargo la marmotta, altrimenti, può solo sognarla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito cara, sii più paziente e tollerante con un marito stanco e affranto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"CHARLES! Arg …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ Il Generale avete pianificato il trasferimento dell'intera famiglia nel Regno di Sardegna in previsione di futuri sconvolgimenti."

_**Generale:**_ "Si Madame, era da tempo che ci stavo pensando. Sono cosciente che la mia famiglia non è più al sicuro, ed io non voglio che corrano alcun rischio!"

_**Australia: **_"Però e bravo vecchio pazzo! Ih ih .. Chissà che combinerete nel bel paese!"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Australia, avranno un bel problema da risolvere ! Ih ih …."

_**Francy76joy:**_"Autrici, vi prego dateci una piccola anticipazione! Su …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco … no … non possiamo ..:"

_**Lupen: **_"Dai Terry convinci Aizram a dirci qualcosa!"

_**Terry: **_"Emm .. no …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco una piccola anteprima: il Generale avrà qualche problemino con alcuni esponenti ecclesiastici! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "No anche questa no! Armand di qualcosa!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa possiamo fare, se le Autrici decidono l'evolversi della trama!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Su Generale, non fate quella faccia affranta. Comunque, avete tutto il mio rispetto per essere così previdente."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Comunque lasciatemi dire che la vostra truppa è in preda alla follia più totale! A questo punto, il caprone Giosuele potrebbe essere un agente rivoluzionario in incognito, deputato a impedire la fuga all'estero di un pericoloso monarchico."

_**Generale:**_ "Io pericoloso monarchico? Ma dico … anche questa no. Povero me!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ed è singolare come tutti, suore e osti, facciano commenti strani e un po' sollevati quando l'allegra brigata migra in altri luoghi."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, come avete appena detto sono tutti matti eccetto me, che sono l'unica persona sensata!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh … cosa ho detto di tanto strano?"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ "Autrici, madame pom pom ed il suo seguito sembrano finalmente rinsavite o stanno preparando jl contrattacco?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Simona, per qualche capitolo le abbiamo messe a riposo, ma in qualche modo torneranno all'attacco."

_**Simona: **_"Attento Generale, credo ci sia poco da fidarsi di quelle due sgallettate e delle due pulci ululanti che si portano appresso! Piuttosto, notizie di Victor ed Elena? Non starete spiando anche loro vero?! Anzi, perché non date qualche... consiglio al capellone? Niente di scabroso si intende ma qui rischiano il letargo anche le... ovaie di Elena!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohh Madame cosa dite?! Quei due sono fidanzati non sposati. Quindi che aspettino!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, certo, come avete aspettato Voi Padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scc … zitta Jo!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, Vi auguro di guarire presto. Ps, vi saluta con un pizzico di malcelata nostalgia Giosuele!"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici, di questo passo le donzelle si preoccuperanno per la testa del caprone e non più della mia ormai compromessa salute!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Generale, smettete di fare il ficcanaso e vedrete che non vi accadrà più nulla ! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah .. impossibile bere e mangiare se continuate a prendere per i fondelli il vecchio scimunito .."

_**Generale:**_ "Zut gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Invece parlo! Sappi che il mio tea alle erbe è.. volato mentre sorseggiavo allegramente leggendo di... Carletto che viene.. bribed dal padre per restare solo con Anna! Noooo! Ma una ne pensate e cento ne fate ihihih meravigliose siete, dico solo questo! La proposta indecente dei dolcetti ihihih anche l'integerrimo Carlo si è fatto.. comprare dal lussurioso palato!"

_**Carlo: **_"Madamigella gattaccia rinsecchita, mio padre voleva dormire con mia madre ed io, l'ho accontentato in cambio dei dolcetti al cioccolato."

_**Australia: **_"Ehi Carletto adesso anche tu mi chiami così?"

_**Carlo: **_"Ma lo zio vi chiama così….forse non è il vostro nome?"

_**Australia: **_"Certo che no. Il mio nome è Australia!"

_**Carlo: **_"Australia! Zio, perché chiamate gattaccia madamigella Australia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché la donzellaccia mi chiama vecchio scimunito ed io la chiamo gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Carlo: **_"Ahhh adesso ho capito!"

_**Australia: **_ "Visto cosa combini scimunito?!..."

_**Generale:**_ "IO! Voi piuttosto, tenete la lingua a posto. Abbiate più rispetto per un generale dell'esercito francese, ed io vi chiamerò come si conviene a una dama!"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahahah .. seeee vecchiaccio, come no!"

_**Generale: **_"Siete impossibile!"

_**Australia: **_"Anche tu vecchiaccio! Ihihih André! Un appunto per te: vergogna! Ridi delle sfortune degli altri.. ahaha lo sappiamo che Anna non.. può funzionare per mesi... ma sei cattivo proprio a ridere delle sfortune di tuo zio acquisito! Ihihih sorry Armand. Suuuu!"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa posso fare! Devo sperare che il medico di corte mi dica che sta bene e … ahhhh se non avessi scambiato le erbe, avrei resistito senza alcun problema!"

_**Joséphine: **_ "Che vi sia da lezione, così imparate!"

_**Armand: **_"Sei senza cuore nipote!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Lo so. Almeno non solo l'unica a soffrire!"

_**Australia: **_"Meglio sorvolare prima che scoppi uno scontro tra zio e nipote. Almeno generalone, le adorabili autrici ti portano costantemente in vacanza gratis! Vedi che brave ahaha e stavolta pure da.. Babbo Natalino.. ahahah."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma perché mi seguite ovunque?"

_**Australia: **_"Per darti fastidio vecchiaccio! E vedi di non prendermi in giro, il vestito da zucca che NON ho assolutamente apprezzato, era per Halloween... ma ora.. questo e a tema, non vedi? Sei proprio... ignorante quando ti ci metti! Ahah che pazienza bisogna aver con te. Uff.. e poi vedi? Piaccio pure a Santa Claus... quindi non lamentarti più, sei in minoranza! IhihihIhih." Comunque hai ragione: finalmente ti sei rassegnato ad aver Sophie e non Francois … beh, magari se scrivi la tua letterina l'anno prossimo, l'avrai ahaha ma devi comportarti bene! Ihihih

_**Generale:**_ "Già fatto. Avrò il mio François l'anno prossimo!"

_**Australia: **_"Ne sono felice per gli sposini, così non li tormenterai più! Se continui a comportarti male le arpie ti manderanno un altro... Gesuele al seguito. A proposito, bellissimo primo piano ahaha… quindi stai all'occhio! Ihihih ma per intanto mi accontento dell... ennesimo scivolone sulla neve! Ihihih manco i folletti son riusciti a prevenire le nostre amatissime autrici ihihih... e chissà che emozione volare col mio tesoruccioooo yupppppie …"

_**Generale:**_ "Spero che abbiate finito!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, ho detto tutto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Era ora!"

_**Tina: **_"Su, Generale, riprendetevi dagli attacchi della donzella gattaccia …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh madame Tina, siete venuta in mio soccorso grazie! Ma siete in compagnia di una vostra amica …"

_**Karmelina: **_"Il mio nome è Karmelina, e ho cominciato a seguirvi…."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh grazie madame Karmelina, ma ditemi da quale mondo .. ehmm .. volevo dire da quale sito leggete le mie infinite disgrazie?"

_**Karmelina: **_"Anch'io leggo da Faceboock Generale, sto leggendo i primi capitoli, lasciatemi dire che siete davvero adorabile!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie mille Madame ... lo so ... me lo dice anche mia moglie che lo sono. Vero Marguerite?" _**Sussurro ad André:**_ "Ecco, così non rischio di andare a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti. Il mio rientro a palazzo si avvicina ed io devo tutelarmi."

_**André: **_"Generale, non è certo colpa vostra se le lettrici vogliono interloquire con voi."

_**Generale:**_ "Lo so ragazzo, ma tua suocera è una donna irragionevole. Capisci in che brutta situazione mi trovo?"

_**André: **_"Certo generale, chi più di me può comprendervi, sono nella medesima situazione: anche mia moglie è molto gelosa."

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi puoi comprendermi…"

_**Tina: **_"Generale, sto leggendo l'inizio della vostra "Avventura," mi ha colpito una frase che avete detto a Maria Antonietta …"

_**Generale: **_"Quale madame?"

_**Tina: **_" Questa …..

_Certo maestà, non aspettava altro, anzi, non sperava tanto consenso da parte mia per queste nozze. Mia figlia è innamorata da una vita di André e anche lui non potrebbe vivere senza Oscar._

Questo è il pezzo che mi é piaciuto di più. Traspare tutto il suo grande amore per Oscar e anche per André. Bene signor generale, mi complimento con lei."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie donzella!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il generale è pieno di se, è insopportabile!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram hai ragione, meglio lasciarlo solo con le lettrici."

_**Simona:**_ "Terry, Aizram, anch'io voglio lasciare la mia recensione pubblica …

Dunque, care le mie Arpie... so di aver promesso di essere più sintetica ma oggi proprio non riesco a trattenermi... io vi leggo solo su fb e non guardo le recensioni di efp però ho capito che state ricevendo più di una critica.

Bene, anche se non richiesta intendo darvi la mia opinione. Premesso che non ho nulla contro le critiche in generale però trovo estremamente... disdicevole chi si permette di criticare ed offendere per "partito preso", sono dell'opinione che se una cosa non piace si possa benissimo andare oltre senza accanirsi contro nessuno, soprattutto per una "cosa" voluttuaria com'è la lettura di un racconto di fantasia, nessuno è obbligato a leggere se non gli va, non siamo a scuola e non sono previsti ne voti ne interrogazioni mi pare. Anche a me è successo di leggere fanfiction che non mi piacevano, quando ho capito che non incontravano il mio gusto ho semplicemente chiuso il racconto!

Vi faccio un esempio, sono una fan di Goldrake e sono sempre stata un "maschiaccio", con queste premesse non potevo non provare una certa simpatia per Maria, la sorella di Actarus, e per la storia d'amore con Alcoor; girellando per il sito ho trovato una ff proprio su di lei e, capirete, con che animo l'ho letta... faceva veramente schifo! Volgare, tremendamente ambigua, arrivata a meno della metà ho chiuso la ff disgustata! Proprio a me doveva capitare di leggere una sozzura simile? A me che ho sempre pensato che in universo parallelo Oscar e Maria potessero essere due grandi amiche se non addirittura sorelle?! Avrei potuto scrivere fiumi di insulti ma a che pro? Quello era il frutto della fantasia di un'altra persona, chi ero io per dire qualcosa? Ho chiuso e non ci sono più tornata.

Sicuramente ci saranno delle ff su Oscar ed André pregne di pathos e disperazione e finali infinitamente tragici! Io personalmente li fuggo come la peste perché non ho mai accettato il finale originale e sono sempre alla ricerca di "soluzioni alternative" se poi una di queste è addirittura in chiave comica... che ben venga! Finalmente si ride anche un po'!

Ecco... mi sono sfogata.

_Con la recensione di Simona che abbiamo deciso di pubblicare, cogliamo l'occasione di ringraziare tutti coloro che ci sostengono. _

"_Avventura sulle Alpi" non terminerà per via delle critiche ma quando la storia sarà conclusa. Grazie a tutti! _


	166. Chapter 166

_**In alta uniforme**_

Dopo le spiegazioni di madame Joséphine, Faustina ed io siamo tornate in camera nostra; abbiamo indossato la nostra camicia da notte e per tutto il tempo siamo rimaste in silenzio.

Ci corichiamo pensierose, finché guardo la mia amica che giace nel letto accanto al mio e dico: "Maria, non abbiamo detto una sola parola da quando siamo uscite dalla camera di madame Oscar. Amica mia, sei basita quanto me, non è vero?!"

"Ecco … Faustina, non avrei mai immaginato che Nostro Signore ci avesse creati in questo modo! Sai cosa penso?"

"Cosa …"

"Che la procreazione è la missione che il Signore ci ha affidato!"

"Hai ragione Faustina ma non credi che sia un modo alquanto insolito per mettere al mondo delle creature?"

"Beh … si … è molto curioso! …. Però, madame ci ha detto che è un atto celestiale …"

"Ed ha aggiunto anche che non c'è cosa di più bella dell'unione di due corpi! …Faustina, dopo quanto appreso, sono più che convinta di voler trovare marito e mettere in pratica le istruzioni di madame Joséphine .

"Maria …. In tutta sincerità, anch'io sono molto sono curiosa, però, prima, dobbiamo trovare un uomo adatto a noi! Voglio che sia religioso e pio, proprio come il nostro cardinale."

"Vorrai dire ex cardinale!"

"Si .. si … Maria, anche il cardinale Jarjayes ha lasciato la tonaca per mettere in pratica ciò che Nostro Signore ci chiede…"

"Si, vero Faustina! Infatti, è padre di quasi due figli!"

"Ohhh … ma lui in quel caso ha commesso fornicazione!"

"Si, ma non appena arriveremo a Parigi, sposerà la marchesa!"

"Però, io desidero prima sposarmi e poi procreare. Sinceramente, per come vedo le cose, il cardinale Jarjayes ha ribaltato le leggi di nostro Signore."

"Evidentemente, come ci ha spiegato madame Joséphine, il cardinale Jarjayes non è riuscito a resistere alla tentazione della carne."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh …."

"Faustina, spero di trovare un bel giovane disposto a posarmi non appena arriveremo a Parigi!"

"Tra gli uomini del signor Riccardo c'erano uomini liberi e piacenti, peccato che domani mattina tornino a casa!"

"Già, peccato! Meglio andare a dormire amica mia, domani dovremo svegliarci prima del solito per recarci a corte. Buona notte Faustina!"

"Buona notte Maria, a domani!"

Ha appena albeggiato da poco, mi sveglio tra le braccia di André, lui dorme ancora profondamente. Mi sciolgo lentamente dalle sue braccia, quando sono ormai fuori dal letto mi sento afferrare il braccio, con voce decisa sussurra: "Dove credi di andare, madame Grandièr, senza prima avermi dati il bacio del buongiorno?"

"Oh ... Andrè ... non volevo svegliarti"

"Come pensavi di non svegliarmi se ero praticamente avvinghiato a te?!", sento la voce calda di Andrè, il suo sorriso birichino, le sue mani trascinarmi verso di lui.

"Beh ... almeno ci ho provato. Sai, dormivi così bene ... mio caro pigrone!", rispondo sorridendo mentre Andrè mi trascina letteralmente addosso a lui, stringendomi in un caldo abbraccio.

"Eh no! Tu adesso non mi scappi! … Prima mi baci e poi … si vedrà!" Dico mentre la bacio avidamente, con passione.

"Uhm ... ih ih ...", Andrè mi bacia con passione, fin quasi a togliermi il fiato. Mi stacco un poco, con fatica, e sussurro: "Ma questa notte non ti ha appagato?"

"Era solo un assaggio, adesso voglio il pasto completo ….."

"Ma ... Andrè ... è ora di prepararci!"

"Ma è presto, abbiamo ancora quasi due ore!"

"Eh ... ma ... io ... devo prepararmi e devo provare la mia alta uniforme. Avrei voluto farlo in totale solitudine ….. mi imbarazza l'idea di non entrarci più."

"Non vedo perché debba imbarazzarti! Oscar, sei sempre stata bellissima ma adesso lo sei ancora di più!" Dico portandola giù e baciandola ancora …

"Vedrai che non ci metteremo molto tempo …" Dico con voce suadente mentre divento nuovamente il signore del suo corpo …..

"Oh ... Andrè ..."

Mi lascio trasportare dall'intraprendenza del mio sposo. Non avrei mai creduto possibile che Andrè fosse così ... così ... esigente, ecco. E poi è così affascinante ... persuasivo, dolce, tenero ... ed io proprio non so resistergli! Con quegli occhi verdi come il bosco, dolci, che mi accarezzano e mi scaldano …. Io non so davvero dirgli di no. Riesce a farmi scivolare via ogni pensiero, la stanchezza, il sonno e tutti i miei dubbi. Tutto scompare quando sono tra le braccia del mio Andrè.

All'improvviso sentiamo bussare la porta con tocco deciso, una voce: "ANDRE' … OSCAR, SIETE SVEGLI?! SU AVANTI, APRITE!"

Alla voce di mio padre sussultiamo nel letto, sorpresi.

"Oh no! André, è la voce di mio padre, ed è già qui! Eppure è ancora presto! Mai che ci lasci un poco in pace. Sembra che abbia il dono di interromperci proprio quando …. Quando … uff!"

"No! Non è possibile! Ascolta Oscar, lo mando via ma tu non muoverti di qui, capito?!"

Sento Andrè rispondermi con aria sorridente, di certo non vuole cedere a quel disturbatore che ho per padre!

"Ma ... Andrè ..."

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che mio marito si alza rapido, mi copre con la coperta di piume e si infila una camicia. Lo vedo dirigersi verso la porta ed aprire appena uno spiraglio.

"Signore, fate silenzio, Oscar sta ancora dormendo", sussurro piano piano dalla feritoia della porta.

Sento la voce bassa di Andrè, certo che a raccontare le bugie a mio padre ci vuole parecchio coraggio!

"Come! Mia figlia dorme ancora? André, questo significa che stanotte non ha riposato abbastanza. Sciagurato!", rispondo guardando male mio genero. È mai possibile che mi siano capitati solo generi lussuriosi? Possibile che Andrè non capisca che Oscar, in quanto primipara non proprio giovane, ha bisogno di cure e attenzioni? E soprattutto di riposo!

"Ma no Signore, ha riposato tranquilla. Significa solo che la nostra piccola la stanca. State tranquillo!", rispondo sfoderando una sicurezza che in realtà non ho.

"André, sei davvero sicuro che mi stai dicendo la verità?! E poi smettila con questa storia che avrete una figlia. Oscar mi darà un maschio, CHIARO?! E adesso fila via e prepara la tua divisa. E lascia riposare ancora un poco mia figlia, capito incosciente?!"

"Ma certo Signore, la lascerò riposare ancora un'oretta. Tanto lei è veloce a vestirsi. Ora andate tranquillo ...", dico sorridendo, al pensiero di come intendo passare la prossima ora ... sarà molto appagante!

Punto il dito contro mio genero e dico: "Si vado …... vado … ma tu, vedi di non prendermi in giro."

"Non mi permetterei mai Signore ... ih ih ... Assolutamente mai!"

"Uhmm .. e allora perché hai quella faccia? André, credi che sia nato ieri?"

"S...Signore, ma...quale faccia?!"

"Quella che ti ritrovi in questo momento, lussurioso!"

Rispondo titubante: "Ma ... Signore ... davvero mi si legge in faccia che idee che non ho per la mente?"

"Co come! André ma cosa dici! Hai deciso di confondermi?"

"Io Signore?! Ma cosa dite, mia moglie sta riposando!"

"Niente ma! … André, non appena scenderete di sotto e mi renderò conto che mia figlia ha l'aria stanca, giuro che quando saremo ospiti a corte, vi impedirò di dormire insieme! Almeno così mia figlia si potrà riposare qualche giorno. E adesso muoviti, vedi di prepararti, io vado a buttare giù dal letto mio fratello. Anche se dubito che sarà tra le grazie della marchesa!"

"Sissignore! Agli ordini, Signor Generale!"

"Bene, così ti voglio figliolo, sempre pronto agli ordini!"

"Certo Signore! Ora, se volete scusarmi..."

"Si .. si … a dopo!"

Finalmente riesco a liberarmi del generale, chiudo la porta e mi butto letteralmente nel letto, accanto alla mia Oscar: "Certo che liberarsi di tuo padre è ogni giorno più difficile!"

Sto per lasciare il corridoio, quando incrocio un servitore della casa e dico: "Scusate buon uomo …"

"Dite signore, in cosa posso servirvi?"

"Dovete servire la colazione in tutte le stanze delle signore, sapete, sono tutte in stato interessante, e desidero che stamattina facciano colazione in camera …"

"Sissignore, come desiderate!"

"No, un momento, alla stanza undici, dovete portare una colazione molto più abbondante e due tazze di cioccolata calda. Sapete, mia figlia in questo periodo non desidera altro!"

"Bene Signore, sarà servita!"

"Non ho ancora finito, la camera undici deve essere la prima in cui servirete la colazione. Adesso potete andare!"

Sono soddisfatto, se Andrè mi ha detto il vero, sarà una bella sorpresa per Oscar svegliarsi con il profumo della cioccolata. Se invece mi ha mentito … sarò certo che faranno colazione invece di trastullarsi in attività inadatte ad una fanciulla in stato interessante!

Adesso devo andare nella camera di mio fratello, basta dormire, il dovere innanzitutto!

Sfilo la camicia alla mia Oscar, con mani leggere la faccio passare sopra alla sua testa. Poi poso le mie labbra su quei bottoncini rosa che tanto mi attirano. Ne mordicchio uno, lo accarezzo con la punta della lingua, lo bacio. Mentre appoggio una mano sull'altra collinetta del suo splendido corpo. Poi piano scendo verso l'ombelico, per incontrare il suo pancino. Ci poso un'infinità di baci, carezze e sussurri. Piano scendo fino alle sue gambe, leggermente piegate, le accarezzo e mi faccio spazio.

Alzo gli occhi e la vedo, abbandonata, con le gote arrossate ed il fiato corto, lasciva ed esposta, calda.

Risalgo con le mie labbra fino a raggiungere sue, mentre mi sistemo in modo da non pesarle addosso. Sento le sue gambe cingermi i glutei, le sue unghie affondare nella mia schiena e la sua voce quasi supplicarmi di farla gioire.

Sono dietro la porta della stanza di mio fratello, spero che non si stia crogiolando con la marchesa, busso, dico: "Armand, Armand, apri!"

"Si si ... arrivo!"

"Anna...poveri noi! Credo che a Parigi dovremo cercarci una casetta tutta per noi! Io non lo sopporto più!"

"Suvvia Armand, tuo fratello è in apprensione perché dobbiamo presentarci dall'imperatore!"

"E allora?! Comunque ci sorveglia continuamente ... Anna, io non posso farcela!"

"Ma no Armand, Augustin sorveglia solamente la povera Oscar! Su dai apri, sono pronta!"

Apro la porta deciso e vedo mio fratello, vestito di tutto punto. Perfetto, bello e fiero nella sua uniforme.

"Buongiorno Armand, Anna … Ih ih ih … Armand, credevo che indossassi la veste cardinalizia! Ih ih …"

"Ma cosa dici?! Sei matto?!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Matto no, ma di buon umore si! Armand, ma ci pensi: stamattina saremo dinanzi all'imperatore, significa che finalmente il nostro, è un viaggio di ritorno! Casa Armand, casa!"

"Casa...MATRIMONIO, dico io!"

"Certo! Non vorrai continuare a vivere in peccato spero! I Jarjayes sono persone a modo. Nella nostra famiglia non debbono esserci fornicatori! Forse non ne hai avuto abbastanza fratello? .. Ehmm .. scusatemi Anna ma la vostra posizione deve essere regolarizzata."

"In realtà Generale io non vedo l'ora di diventare madame Jarjayes! Credetemi!"

"E noi saremo felici di accogliervi nella nostra famiglia! E poi, vi sarò sempre grato,per aver fatto mettere la testa a posto a mio fratello! … Ih ih …"

"Grazie a Voi, per tutto!"

"Bene, siete pronti per andare? Spero che le mie figlie e anche gli altri non mi facciano aspettare!"

"Ma stai tranquillo!"

"Si .. certo Armand! Ah dimenticavo … Riccardo e i suoi uomini partiranno oggi stesso."

"Bene. Mi fa piacere che tornino a casa loro!"

"Tra non molto vi serviranno la colazione, spero che non mi facciate attendere molto!"

"Vuoi rilassarti fratello?! Vedrai che saremo puntuali!"

"Lo spero Armand! Ci vediamo più tardi, a dopo!"

"Scusate Generale, dov'è mio figlio?"

"E' di sotto ad aspettarmi, faremo colazione insieme!"

"Grazie Generale!"

"Chiamatemi Augustin. Anna, tra qualche settimana saremo ufficialmente cognati."

"Si, avete ragione, Augustin!"

"Bene, vi aspetto di sotto!"

Sono dietro la porta della camera undici con il vassoio in mano, come chiesto dal generale, ho preparato una colazione succulenta per i nostri ospiti, busso.

Sento bussare alla porta, ma non mi importa.

"... Andrè ... non ... non a ... aprire"

Sento la voce roca della mia Oscar sussurrarmi in un orecchio.

"Oscar, ti prego, non pensare alla porta …"

"N...no ...Andrè ... ti voglio, ancora"

Mi accingo ad andare nella camera di Riccardo quando mi volto e vedo il cameriere con il vassoio in mano, è quello di Oscar visto che ci sono le tazze di cioccolato, domando: "Ma come, non hai servito la colazione nella stanza undici?"

"Veramente, Signore, non risponde nessuno. Staranno ancora riposando"

"Come! Impossibile! Ma se mio genero era già sveglio, come può essere?! Su, venite con me, vedrete che mio genero mi aprirà!"

"Ma Signore ..."

"Niente ma, venite con me!"

"Si, come volete!"

Certo che quest'uomo ha una grinta. Basta un suo sguardo per far si che gli si obbedisca.

Il cameriere ed io siamo dietro la porta, busso deciso: "ANDRE' SI PUO' SAPERE PERCHE' NON APRI LA PORTA?!"

"Oscar ... ih ih ... tuo padre è impossibile! Aaaaaaah … è un assurdo! … Ah ah ah ah….", dico lasciandomi cadere sul letto, trascinando Oscar addosso a me.

"André come fai a ridere? Ah ah ah … André, mio padre è un vero incubo!", rispondo mentre giocherello con i capelli del mio amore, appoggiata al suo ampio torace, un poco sudata e arrossata.

"Beh ... cosa vuoi farci? Meglio ridere che arrabbiarsi, non trovi? Ih ih"

"Siiii .. Ih ih … Ah ah ah …. Ma perché ci ha interrotti?!"

Il giovane cameriere dice: "Signore, sentite? Gli ospiti della undici stanno ridendo!"

"Già ... sento ... Andrèeeee! Se non mi apri subito giuro che me la paghi! Veloce! Il mio è un ordine!"

Ascolto le urla del generale, non riesco a trattenermi: " AH AH AH … ADESSO ARRIVO SUOCERO! AH AH AH …"

"Suocero? Ah ah ah … ma si può sapere che idee ti vengono?! … Ihihih... ma da quando ti rivolgi così a mio padre?!", rispondo un poco preoccupata .

"Da quando ci perseguita! Ah ah ah ah …"

"ANDRE'EEEEEEE! MUOVITI!"

"ARRIVO SUOCERO!" Dico alzandomi dal letto, infilandomi la camicia. …

La porta si apre, vedo il viso sorridente di mio genero e dico: "Cosa stavate combinando voi due?"

"Noi? Ma nulla Generale! Proprio nulla. Semplicemente, mi stavo assicurando che Oscar fosse tranquilla e rilassata. Tutto qui!"

"Uhmm …. mi stai mentendo André?"

"Certo che no, Signore", rispondo con una sicurezza che in realtà non ho.

Quest'uomo ha il potere di capire ogni cosa! Soprattutto se si tratta di certe cose ... ma come fa?

"Vedo che ci avete fatto portare la colazione! Grazie, date pure a me il vassoio, mi occupo io di tutto! Emmm .. a dopo Generale, adesso scusateci, Oscar ed io facciamo colazione poi ci prepariamo."

"Lo spero davvero Andrè! Vi aspetto di sotto. Intanto vado da Riccardo, debbo lasciarli andare!"

"Certo Signore!"

"Padre, aspettate. Vorrei parlarvi a proposito di Riccardo"

Sento la voce di mia figlia, ritornata seria. È di nuovo il colonnello Jarjayes!

Andrè mi lascia entrare. Oscar indossa una vestaglia sulla camicia da notte maschile. Nonostante sia sicuro che si è appena rivestita, è perfetta. Certo, ha i capelli scompigliati e le labbra arrossate. Senza dubbio Andrè non l'ha lasciata riposare! Eppure ero stato chiaro! Dovrò fare un bel discorso a mio genero.

"Padre, mi guardate in modo strano, cosa vi prende?"

"Ehmm … nulla … piuttosto, cosa vuoi dirmi?"

"Padre...Riccardo e gli altri, alla fine, sono delle brave persone ... e hanno lavorato per noi. Io vorrei che il loro impegno fosse retribuito."

"Vorresti che li ricompensassi?! ... Umm ... veramente ci avevo già pensato, infondo se siamo sopravvissuti dall'attacco dei predoni è merito loro. Tranquilla Oscar, saprò come ricompensarli!"

"Grazie Padre. Ero sicura che sareste stato d'accordo con me. Mi avete sempre detto che il lavoro va ricompensato."

"E' così figliola. Lo sai che noi Jarjayes non approfittiamo di nessuno. Bene, ora vado ma voi sbrigatevi, vi aspetto di sotto."

"Si certo Padre. Il tempo di indossare le nostre uniformi"

"Uniformi? Uhm ….. Oscar, credi davvero di entrarci?"

"No ... in realtà temo di no. Però sono un ufficiale, vorrei davvero riuscire a mettere la mia divisa."

"Oscar, anche con indosso un abito femminile nessuno ti toglierà il grado di colonnello. E poi sei una donna sposata in attesa di un figlio, anche se, a guardati, non si nota affatto. Certo i tuoi vecchi vestiti non ti entrano più ma non sei come la marchesa Anna!"

"Ah ah ... vero Padre! La mia pancia è ancora poco evidente! Bene, ora facciamo colazione e ci prepariamo. Grazie anche per la cioccolata. "

"Di nulla figliola, a dopo!" Dico lasciando la stanza.

E speriamo che facciano colazione, quei due discoli! Hanno un'espressione allegra, divertita e felice. Sembrano i due bimbetti che cercavano di farmela sotto al naso. Il matrimonio ha fatto davvero bene ai miei due ragazzi. Sono ritornati ad essere allegri e solari. Mi sembra che Oscar sia persino ringiovanita. E poi è così bella!

Busso deciso alla stanza di Riccardo.

"Avanti! ... Prego Generale, accomodatevi!"

"Riccardo, vedo che siete già pronti!"

"Pronti per scortarvi fino a corte Signore!"

"Non é necessario. Fareste troppo tardi per ripartire e non vi conviene. Il palazzo dell'imperatore é vicino. Ti ringrazio per la premura ma vorrei che partiste per tornare dalle vostre famiglie. A tale proposito, avrete disponibili il carretto ed i muli. Credo che per attraversare le Alpi i muli siano più adatti dei cavalli!"

"Oh .. grazie Generale!"

"Uhm...mi è stato detto che siete della mia contea. È vero?"

"Sissignore! Ma Vi assicuro che non sapevamo che si trattasse di voi! A dire il vero, sono il vostro fabbro, sono io ad occuparmi delle serrature del vostro palazzo! Ih ih ..."

"Bene. Allora appena arriverai a Collegno, consegna questa lettera a Michele Dalmasso, presso il castello. Assicurati che sia nelle sue mani. Ed attendi che la legga. Tutto chiaro?". Dico allungando un piccolo plico sigillato.

"Sissignore, sarà fatto!"

"Bene. Questo invece è per Voi. Vi servirà del denaro durante il viaggio. E quello che avanzerà sarà per vostro."

"Cosa! Del denaro?! Ma Signore .. noi ..."

"Voi dovrete alloggiare in qualche locanda e sfamarvi. Quindi vi servono dei soldi. E poi avete lavorato per la mia famiglia, ed io pago sempre i buoni servitori!"

" Ecco ... noi ... sono commosso Signore, non speravo tanto. Grazie Signore!"

"Di nulla Riccardo. Ci vediamo sotto per la colazione ed i saluti."

"Si certo, grazie ancora Generale ... a dopo!" Non appena il generale lascia la nostra camera, Rocco ribatte: "Riccardo, non ci posso credere! E pensare che ... li abbiamo attaccati, rapito le figlie e non so cos'altro!"

"Già...una famiglia davvero eccezionale!"

"Quest'uomo mi ha stupito. Ci lascia pure i mezzi di trasporto per rientrare, e pensare che noi volevamo ucciderlo. Non ha nulla dell'aristocratico pigro e prepotente. Certo, è un uomo intransigente, forte e attaccato alle sue tradizioni. Però è anche onesto e leale.

Falco ribatte: "Cosa aspettiamo amici, finiamo di raccogliere le nostre cose. Si torna a casa! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Vero! Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciare mia moglie!"

"Ed io i mie fratelli e la mia povera madre anziana!"

Ho preso la mia divisa e mi sono rifugiata in bagno, sola, per vedere se riesco ancora ad indossarla. Ho messo le calze di seta bianche, la camicia ricamata con le mie iniziali ed adesso tocca ai pantaloni. Li infilo, li tiro su e cerco di allacciarli. Purtroppo però i lembi non arrivano neppure a toccarsi. Caspita! Non credevo davvero di essere diventata così …. così ….. beh, però magari riesco con dei nastrini a tenere su i pantaloni, poi con la fascia in vita nascondo il tutto. Uhm …. adesso ci provo ….

Bene, non sono per nulla comodi, tirano sui fianchi nonostante non siano allacciati ….. adesso provo con la giacca. Quella non dovrebbe darmi problemi: ho pure messo le fasce!

Infilo una manica, poi l'altra, ed inizio ad allacciare gli alamari. iro un lembo, prendo il bottone e cerco di farlo passare nella sua asola, tiro il cordino, ma nulla. Sembra che il mio petto sia esploso in pochi mesi! Ma non è possibile!

Sbuffo, borbotto, pesto i piedi.

"Andrèèèèèèè!"

Sono nella camera da letto, mi guardo allo specchio per appuntarmi l'alta uniforme quando, all'improvviso, sento mia moglie urlare il mio nome, sobbalzo e mi precipito nella toilette. Spalanco la porta con impeto e dico: "Oscar amore, ti senti male?!"

"Certo che mi sento male! Guardami! E vedi di non ridere!"

"Cosa …... cosa dovrei … Oscar, la divisa è diventata stretta!"

"Si, esatto! Si è ristretta! Non posso di certo presentarmi a corte così! Guardami! Non si abbottona! E i pantaloni ….. la giacca ….. io ...Andrè!"

Quasi urlo buttandomi tra le sue braccia. Mi faccio accogliere da mio marito, mi stringo forte a lui.

Però …. alzo lo sguardo, mi stacco un attimo …. uhm … "Però, mio caro Capitano, a te la nuova alta uniforme sta davvero bene! Uhm ….. Certo, la mia cadeva meglio quando ….. e poi io ho le medaglie, le onorificenze …. però … capitano Grandièr sei niente male!"

"Vi ringrazio Colonnello! Spero che non vogliate abusare del vostro grado su un semplice capitano!"

"Uhm …. potrebbe essere una buona idea …. magari nel pomeriggio …. o questa sera! Ora però …. Andrè, come faccio?!"

"Io un'idea ce l'avrei, spero che ti piaccia …"

"Sentiamo … e bada bene a cosa mi proponi!"

"Nulla di irriverente, tranquilla! Dunque, ricordo che in una certa contea, una sarta un poco petulante ti ha cucito un meraviglioso abito dello stesso colore dei tuoi splendidi occhi, ricordi?" Dico sfiorando le sue labbra con le mie.

"Ricordo ….. ma tu, ricordi che era estate?!"

"Vero! Ma ricordo anche che la sarta ti ha confezionato un manicotto!"

"Andrè …. quel vestito è troppo leggero! Io capisco che tu voglia entrare al palazzo Reale tenendomi sottobraccio, ma non vorrai farmi congelare!"

"Ti scalderò io, basta che mi abbracci! E poi, amore mio, come potresti avere freddo se l'abito possiede non so quanti strati di stoffe!"

"La gonna si, ha diversi strati …. ma il corpetto no. E' solo rigido, ma molto leggero. Tu davvero vuoi vedermi congelata, con il freddo che fa là fuori! Guarda che c'è la neve a terra! Senti mio caro, tanto dovremo senza dubbio partecipare ad un ballo, lì saremo al calduccio e potrei decidere di accontentarti, ma di viaggiare in carrozza per una mezz'ora con quel vestito addosso proprio no!", dico mettendo il broncio a mio marito, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con una voglia di farci a botte!

"Aspetta, ho un'idea!" Dico lasciando la nostra camera."

"Ma ….. Andrè!" Chiamo mio marito mentre lui, ignorandomi, esce rapido dalla nostra stanza. " Ma dove diavolo stai andando?"

"Da Joséphine, voglio che ti aiuti!"

"André, possibile che ti sia fissato con questa idea di recarci dall'imperatore tenendoci sottobraccio?! Ma io un abito femminile non lo voglio! Io sono un soldato!"

"Sta calma e non agitarti, adesso arrivo!"

Mi precipito nella camera di mia cognata, busso: "Joséphine, ci sei? Posso entrare?"

"Certo, entra pure". Rispondo mentre mi sto sistemando i capelli sotto il cappellino nero, con veletta.

"Buongiorno Joséphine, Charles …"

"Buongiorno a te Andrè ….. anche se non vedo cosa ci sia di buono! Sarà un altro giorno di attesa …. e preghiera!"

Charles, ribatte: "Preghiera?! Ma cosa dici cara? Io non ti ho mai vista pregare, nemmeno alle funzioni!"

"Certo, preghiera per la tua marmotta, mio amato Charles. E affinché tu ritrovi il tuo senno e la tua prestanza!"

"Joséphine …."

"Dimmi …"

"Nulla cara…"

"André cosa ti succede?"

Mia cognata mi guarda e dice sorridente: "Però! Andrè, l'alta uniforme ti dona moltissimo! Uhmm .. secondo me oggi a corte farai una strage di cuore, soprattutto se mia sorella si ostinerà a indossare la sua uniforme. Le donne di corte ti penseranno come uno scapolo da accalappiare!"

"Ma cosa dici Joséphine!", rispondo imbarazzato dal complimento sfacciato di mia cognata.

"Su, non fare quella faccia, e attento ad Armandina. Sono sicura che appena ti vedrà, le prenderà un colpo e ti sbaverà dietro!"

"Oh ….. Joséphine! Lascia stare Armandina oppure Oscar si arrabbierà. E' già piuttosto agitata …"

"Mia sorella non ha motivo di arrabbiarsi, con te è in una botte di ferro. Ma dimmi perché sei qui, hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Ecco, Joséphine, Oscar vorrebbe indossare l'alta uniforme ma, come era prevedibile, non le va bene, ed io ho approfittato di chiederle di indossare l'abito azzurro che la sarta di Collegno le ha cucito."

"Benissimo André, è ottima idea quello di fare indossare un abito a mia sorella, però …!"

"Però il vestito è un tantino leggero e Oscar non ha nulla per coprirsi. Joséphine avresti una mantella di pelliccia che si intoni con l'abito?"

"Ma certo Andrè! Io ho tutto! Ma come hai appena detto, quel vestito è smanicato! Ed il corpino è davvero leggero! Non vorrei che si ammalasse …. sei sicuro di volere solo una pelliccia? Non preferiresti un abito più pesante? Dovrei avere qualcosa di adatto tra le mie cose, aspetta!"

Corro a rovistare nel mio baule da viaggio, alzo, tolgo, cerco, mi immergo al suo interno. Eppure ricordavo di avere un bel vestito blu, con dei ricami più chiari, scollato, caldo….. eccolo qua!

"Andrè! Guarda questo! Non è perfetto per Oscar? Blu, scollato, non troppo ampio. Potrà metterlo senza il panièr, con delle sottogonne! Allora? Non dici nulla?"

"No .. ecco … il panièr … Oscar non lo metterebbe mai."

"Appunto. Metterà le sottogonne! Vedrai, sarà bellissima! E poi dovrà sistemarsi un poco i capelli, ci vuole qualche gioiello ed un poco di trucco! Vengo con te così l'aiuto!"

Sento dei passi, qualcuno entra nella stanza, è Oscar. "André, si può sapere perché mi hai lasciata senza aiutarmi? E poi cosa ci fai qui?"

"Oh …. ecco … io …. ho pensato di chiedere aiuto a tua sorella Joséphine! Guarda!" rispondo indicando il vestito che Joséphine ha in mano.

"Quel vestito! Io dovrei indossare un vestito di Joséphine?"

"Sorellina, cos'è quella faccia?! Non vorrai uscire conciata così! Su su, dai vieni, torniamo in camera tua che a te ci penso io!", rispondo tutta sorridente, così mi distraggo e non penso al mio Charles!

"Ecco io …. Joséphine … ma non credi che sia troppo largo per me?"

"Per una volta, prova a fidarti di me! Vedrai, ti starà benissimo! Basta lasciarlo meno ampio di come lo porto io, perché tu sei più alta di me. Per il resto, sarà perfetto!"

"E va bene!"

Mia moglie e sua sorella lasciano la camera, guardo mio cognato e dico: "André, in attesa che le nostre donne si preparino, che ne diresti di bere un bicchiere di vino?"

"Vino? Di mattina presto? No, ti ringrazio ma proprio no. Magari una tazza di latte caldo, corretto con un poco di cognac!"

"E va bene cognato!"

"Bene André, sei pronto per presentarti davanti all'imperatore Joseph? Lo sai che nostro suocero ti presenterà non solo come marito di sua figlia ma anche come suo figlio adottivo."

"Già …. pensa che a febbraio mi ha presentato come fidanzato di Oscar! ih ih!"

"Come cambiano le cose nella vita André!"

"Già …."

Entro nella stanza di mia sorella, la guardo con attenzione e ridendo le dico: "Ma dimmi, tu davvero avresti voluto uscire conciata così?! Su su …. togliti tutto, che a te ci penso io! Vite vite!"

"Joséphine, io avrei voluto indossare la mia divisa …"

"Si certo, ed io avrei voluto che questa notte Charles …. ma sono solo sogni. Su, muoviti!", dico iniziando a girare attorno a mia sorella, per aiutarla a togliere questa roba di dosso.

Mi muovo rapida, per quanto lo consenta la mia pancia, aiuto Oscar a sfilarsi i suoi abiti ed inizio a vestirla. Sarà bellissima, ne sono certa!

"Su forza, infila questo corpino sulla camicia! Dai, collabora un poco!"

Cerco di sistemare la camicia in modo che lo scollo del corpino resti libero …. la piego e la infilo all'interno.

"Ma non hai una camicia scollata sorellina? Intendo una bella camicia bianca, in flanella, scollata!"

"Si, quelle che metto sui pantaloni …"

"Uff …. va beh, mi arrendo, Vedrò di sistemare questa in modo che non si veda questo collo così stretto. Su forza, collabora un poco però. Ecco, il corpino va bene stretto così? O ti da fastidio?"

"Certo che mi da fastidio, allenta i lacci!"

"Va bene, allento un poco … ma guarda che è già largo! Sappi che lo faccio solo per mia nipote!"

"Tua nipote? Joséphine come fai a dire che avrò una bambina?"

"Ma come ….. ma dalla forma della pancia, mi pare ovvio! E poi dal tuo atteggiamento e dalle tue voglie! Vedrai che ho ragione! Bene, ora infila la sottogonna …. su, non farmi piegare che la mia pancia è già enorme rispetto alla tua!"

Mi accarezzo il ventre e sussurro: "La forma della mia pancia…"

"Esatto …. quando aspettavo i miei due maschi era tutta appuntita, con le femmine invece era più dolce, arrotondata … non so come dirti …. ma credimi, è diversa!", rispondo mentre chiudo la sottogonna sul resto e prendo la spessa gonna blu, da allacciare lasciandola aperta sul davanti.

"Aspetta un attimo Joséphine …" Dico mentre apro il cassetto dello scrittoio.

"E adesso cosa fai?!"

"Manca lo stiletto."

"Oscar! Ma cosa stai prendendo?! Ah ah ah ah"

"Non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere! Abito o divisa, io rimango un soldato! E un soldato non si aggira MAI disarmato!"

"Oh santo cielo, sei davvero impossibile! E va bene, mi arrendo. Ora però devo sistemarti i capelli. Su, siediti! Veloce!"

"Dammi almeno il tempo di infilare lo stiletto nel reggi calze, un attimo! …. Ecco fatto!" Dico abbassandomi la gonna.

"Bene, ora che ti sei armata, siediti e passami la spazzola!"

"Sigh ...e va bene …. ecco, tieni la spazzola!" Dico accomodandomi sulla poltroncina tappezzata di velluto rosso.

Inizio a spazzolare i capelli di mia sorella, sono davvero morbidi e setosi. Poi prendo una ciocca per volta e cerco di raccogliere una parte, lasciando libera la lunghezza sul retro. Voglio che abbia un'acconciatura femminile, senza però renderla troppo diversa da quello che è. "Ecco Oscar, ti piace?!"

"Si, grazie Joséphine, sono perfetti!"

"Bene, ora un filo di trucco, giusto per uniformare un poco l'incarnato. Però, non credevo che portassi una collana sotto alla tua solita camicia!"

Porto la mano al collo e stringo il ciondolo e dico: "E' l'unico gioiello che indosso, oltre alla fede nunziale e all'anello di fidanzamento. Me l'ha regalato nostro padre durante il nostro viaggio a Venezia"

"Davvero! Nostro padre ti ha fatto un regalo?! Però! Negli ultimi tempi nostro padre è diventato l'uomo dalle mille sorprese. Su possiamo andare, sono sicura che tuo marito morirà quando ti vedrà!"

Mi guardo nello specchio, per una volta credo che mia sorella abbia ragione! Non ha esagerato, l'abito è sobrio, di un blu intenso con dei sottili ricami color argento, non troppo ampio anche se la scollatura è, per eccessiva. Però l'abito di Joséphine è molto più scollato, quindi immagino che questo lo sia poco. Si, sono sicura che Andrè sarà felice ed io sono soddisfatta. Quest'abito è adatto a me, anche se é un poco troppo scollato.

"Allora sorellina, ti piace? Su avanti, non rimanere imbambola e parla!"

"Si ... devo ammettere che hai scelto bene!"

"Bene, dunque possiamo andare!"

"Si, devo dire ad Andrè di prendere i nostri bagagli. Passami la mia mantella, quella della divisa!"

"Oscar, sai mi è dispiaciuto per tuo marito, lui voleva che indossassi l'abito turchese ma, non appena arriverà la bella stagione, lo dovrai accontentare, capito sorella? … Un momento Oscar … hai detto la mantella della divisa? Si può sapere cosa ci vuoi fare?"

"Beh ... direi la prossima primavera! Ma potrei farmi confezionare qualcosa per Natale, per farlo felice!"

"Oscar, non mi hai risposto! Cosa ci vuoi fare con la mantella della divisa?"

"Metterla! Tu cosa ci fai con una mantella?"

"Ma Oscar, è una mantella militare! Cosa ci vuoi fare?"

"Come, cosa ci voglio fare?! La devo indossare. Dovrò presentarmi davanti l'imperatore per portare a termine la nostra missione, mi pare ovvio!"

"Ma dove si è mai visto una dama con indosso una mantella militare con tutte quelle medaglie?!"

"Se è per questo, cara sorella, dove si è mai visto un colonnello dell'esercito sposato con un uomo, incinta e per finire vestita in abiti femminile?!"

"Oscar, basta, mi arrendo! Sei identica a nostro padre! Sei davvero impossibile! Sig … E' inutile cercare di ragionare con te, su certi argomenti, hai una logica tutta tua, che solo nostro padre capisce. Sei un vero disastro!

"Io?! Ma nooooooo! Ih ih ih ih …"

"Tu si, si! Meglio andare, non voglio più ascoltarti!"

"Ah ah ah ah… Joséphine, su non fare quella faccia! A proposito, come vanno le cose con Charles?"

"Come vuoi che vadano? Comunque, ho deciso di non tormentarlo più, adesso il nostro amore è diventato insolitamente platonico: nemmeno da fidanzati mi ha mai corteggiata così tanto. Sai, noi già da allora eravamo così … diretti! Se solo ci ripenso … brrrr che emozione! Sig … meglio andare mia cara altrimenti …."

"Hai ragione, meglio andare...su forza!"

Sono di sotto con il generale e tutti gli altri, aspetto con impazienza l'arrivo di mia moglie, non vedo l'ora di vederla, sono sicuro che sarà bellissima!

Di fronte a me vedo il mio bel capitano. Non posso fare a meno di guardarlo: quanto è bello in alta uniforme!

Sussurro al mio amico: "Alain, guarda Armandina! Sta divorando con gli occhi il nostro capitano!"

"Vedo Gerard! Per fortuna che il diavolo biondo non è qui, altrimenti …"

"A proposito, mi domando chissà cosa indosserà il colonello Oscar! Ih ih …. Magari si presenta dall'imperatore al braccio di suo marito in alta uniforme! Ih ih …"

"Dai Alain, hai voglia sempre di scherzare!"

"Ehi … imbecille, guarda là! … Non posso credere ai miei occhi! … Il diavolo biondo in abiti femminili ma con indosso la mantella militare con tanto di grado e di medaglie, questa poi!"

"Visto che ha indossato la mantella con i gradi, a questo punto sarebbe stato meglio se avesse indossato l'alta uniforme"

"Sta zitto imbecille, non capisci niente! Se il comandante non ha indossato la divisa, non credi che non ci riesca più ad entrare?"

"Vero Alain, l'avevo dimenticato!"

"Però io dico che vestita così fa una gran bella figura, guarda che decoltè!"

"Sccc ma sei impazzito?! Possibile che i tuoi commenti debbano essere sempre gli stessi?"

"Imbecille, sto paragonando il decolté che aveva a Venezia, ricordi quando abbiamo brindato alle tette del comandante?"

"Tu sei pazzo Alain! Come puoi dire certe cose qui?", rispondo un poco esterrefatto dall'insolenza di Alain.

"Ma siamo lontani dagli altri e poi stiamo parlando a bassa voce. Gerard, dobbiamo ammettere che le … ehmm … il decoltè del diavolo biondo è più florido del solito! Ih ih …. Mi chiedo come saranno diventate le tette di mia moglie, magari sono ancora più floride di quanto non fossero già!"

"Non ho parole! Secondo me, non ti rendi conto di ciò che dici, l'astinenza, amico mio, è una gran brutta cosa!"

"Eh si, a chi lo dici amico mio!"

Guardo Sassoin, si è appartato con La Salle.

Ho l'impressione che stia guardando un poco troppo il decoltè di mia figlia. Quell'espressione da imbecille non mi piace per niente, adesso ci penso io!

Senza che mi noti gli vado alle spalle e gli tiro un bello scappellotto.

"Ahi Generale! Ma si può sapere cosa ho fatto per meritarlo?"

"Tutto! Sassoin si può sapere cosa guardi?

"I …. Io? Signore …. io nulla ….", rispondo con l'aria di chi mente sapendo perfettamente di mentire!

"Sassoin, credi che sia nato ieri?!"

"N … no, certo che no Signore! So bene che avete sessant'anni! A proposito, li avete già compiuti?!", rispondo cercando di sviare il discorso del generale.

"Questo non è affar tuo! Riga dritto Sassoin se non vuoi che faccia rapporto a tua moglie!"

"A mia moglie Signore? Ma io mi sono comportato benissimo! Sono in astinenza ormai da mesi!"

"Però non sdegni di guardare le donne altrui, non è così?!"

"Cosa?! Ma no Signore, cosa dite!"

"Sta zitto! E' meglio che tu non dica altro se non vuoi un altro scappellotto!"

"Ma …"

Scendiamo di sotto. Ho indossato la mia mantella ed i guanti.

Vedo Andrè guardarmi felice, con amore e ammirazione! Ne sono davvero felice. Era esattamente quello sguardo che volevo vedere sul suo viso. Quell'espressione felice ed orgogliosa, stupita. Quello sguardo che sembra volermi divorare, appassionato, caldo e seducente. Si, decisamente Andrè è felicemente stupito!

"Andrè! Cosa fai lì imbambolato! Vai in contro a mia figlia! Muoviti! Io capisco che sia davvero bella, che sia raro vederla con una gonna. ... .ma animo ragazzo!

"Ssssi Sissignore!" Mi avvicino, la guardo estasiato e sussurro: "Sei terribilmente bellissima!"

"Andrè! Io quella la passo a fil di spada! Ti sta guardando in un modo così...così... "

"Quella?! Ma ... di chi stai parlando? Lo sai che a me interessi solo tu ... sei bellissima amore mio!", dico prendendo le sue mani tra le mie, così lisce, morbide, candide.

La voce severa del generale irrompe in una sorta di rimprovero: "André, non è il momento per certe cose. Forza, dobbiamo raggiungere la reggia."

Riccardo ribatte: "Signor Generale, vorremmo scortarvi fino a destinazione, mi sentirei più tranquillo! Poi da lì partiremo per la contea!"

"Riccardo ... grazie. Siete tutti molto gentili! Allora muoviamoci! Su forza!"

Victor sorride, mi porge il braccio e sussurra: "Elena, siete molto bella! Sono lieto di avervi al mio fianco!"

"Grazie Victor, sono un poco emozionata!"

Guardo madame pom pom, è davvero buffa con una di quelle bestiacce in braccio, e che dire di quell'orribile cappello?! Sembra un monumento. Certo che una donna vestita in questo modo, non l'ho mai vista in vita mia! Ora capisco perché non ha trovato ancora marito! Ed il vestito? Un tripudio di stoffe, fiocchi, nastrini e pizzi. Opulento, enorme. Con una scollatura indecente, il petto esposto in una maniera così impudente. Per non parlare del trucco! Cipria, cipria e ancora cipria. È ricoperta di cipria. Con le labbra rosse ed un neo finto.

Il generale mi sta guardando, forse vuole dirmi che sono bellissima, che emozione!

"Anna cara, andiamo!"

"Padre, posso andare con lo zio?"

"Non è il momento Carlo! Con tuo zio potrai dividere l'appartamento, su adesso vieni con noi!"

"E va bene padre, come volete!"

Siamo in prossimità delle carrozze, penso a come disporci, poi quasi a impartire un ordine, dico: "Le mie figlie viaggeranno con me sulla vettura della nostra famiglia, la Marchesa Anna con Carlo e Charles, Elena con sua zia e la cameriera al seguito, con loro viaggeranno Faustina e Maria. A condurre le carrozze ci pensano i soldati di mia figlia, Armand, anche tu devi condurre una vettura ..."

"Io?!"

"SI, tu!... Di certo non potrà occuparsene un capitano dell'esercito francese in alta uniforme!"

"Si, certo Augustin, hai ragione, prendo il posto a cassetta. Anna, Carlo, presto, salite che fa molto freddo!"

"Si Armand …"

"Aspettate che vi aiuto, apro lo sportello!"

"Grazie Armand!"

Osservo Andrè, è appena salito a cavallo, certo che in sella ad Alexander fa davvero una bella figura. Peccato che io non riesca ancora a mettermi in sella ... povero me. Però … sono ormai sicuro che avrò dei nipotini bellissimi!

"Bene … siamo tutti pronti per partire, in marcia!

Viaggiamo per una quarantina di minuti per raggiungere il palazzo Reale. All'ingresso alcune guardie ci fermano, Andrè dice loro: "Sono il capitano André Grandièr. Il capo della spedizione è il generale Jarjayes, veniamo da parte di sua maestà la regina di Francia!"

"Uhm … va bene, vi stavamo aspettando. Recatevi a destra, nel secondo cortile!"

"Grazie soldato!"

Ci lasciano entrare, accompagnati dalla nostra scorta, e ci fanno fermare con le carrozze in un cortile laterale, per permettere a tutti noi di scendere.

**Firenze, Castello d'Altafronte 1500**

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite. Guarda come siamo vestiti!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, indossiamo nuovamente degli abiti medievali ma ho l'impressione che questa volta ci troviamo nell'alto medioevo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Le Arpie, sempre loro! E adesso cosa accadrà!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, siamo davanti al porticato di un castello medievale, chissà in che anno siamo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, di sicuro siamo i padroni di questo castello. Guarda, c'è un battente, meglio bussare!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, stanno aprendo il portone!"

_**Michele: **_"Buona sera padrone, buona sera madonna Marguerite!"

_**Generale:**_ "Michele, sempre tu?!"

_**Michele: **_"Sissignore, io in persona! Sapete le Arpie … o scusate, le Autrici cioè volevo dire madonna Aizram e madonna Terry vi stanno aspettando con la truppa. Prego accomodatevi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Margherite, entriamo! … Ih ih ih … Michele, da quando sei al mio servizio, debbo riconoscere che ti vesti in modo adeguato! Ih ih … Ricordo la prima volta che ti ho visto nel mio palazzo, sembravi un mendicante!"

_**Michele: **_"Signore, ho imparato che, con voi, è meglio rigare dritto…"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi fa piacere che tu l'abbia capito! … Dove sono gli altri?"

_**Michele: **_"Nel salone centrale, stasera ci sarà un ballo in onore di madonna Francy …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, madonna Francy è la donzella che mi ha mandato la missiva da EFP .."

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, ricordo caro, l'ho letta anch'io!... Non puoi certo deluderla…."

_**Generale:**_ "Mi fa piacere cara che non sei isterica… ops.. volevo dire gelosa!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, taglia corto e non pavoneggiarti, piuttosto, sta attento a non stringerla troppo, madonna Francy ha un marito e tu una moglie, capito Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite mi hai detto di tagliare corto e di non pavoneggiarmi?! Ma dico, che modo di parlare è il tuo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, oramai manchiamo da così tanto tempo dalla nostra Parigi che sto imparando il linguaggio moderno! "

_**Generale:**_ "Si ma, se Michele si è adeguato all'epoca rinascimentale, non vedo perché non dovresti farlo tu! … Ih ih ih … "

_**Marguerite: **_"Cos'hai Augustin, perché ridi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Hai sentito prima Michele?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Riguardo a cosa?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti ha chiamato madonna .. ih ih .."

_**Marguerite: **_"Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere'"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, se avessi conosciuto Michele alla contea ora avresti riso anche tu! Ih ih .. Era trasandato e poco rispettoso! Ih ih … "

**Continuiamo a seguire Michele, attraversiamo un'infinità di stanze, finalmente arriviamo nella sala centrale, ci sono tutti come sempre.**

_**Tutti: **_**"**SORPRESA!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie donzelle! Come state?"

_**Lupen: **_"Bene, grazie Generale!"

_**Australia: **_"Anch'io sto benissimo scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madonna Gattaccia, noto che, come tutti noi, indossate un abito medievale!"

_**Australia: **_"Mi pare ovvio vecchiaccio! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie!"

_**Arpie: **_"Ai vostri ordini!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non prendetemi in giro e ditemi in che anno siamo?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo nella Firenze del 1500, questo è il castello d'Altafronte**, **vi piace?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, non è male …. Autrici, vedo che i tavoli sono imbanditi e ci sono anche i menestrelli."

_**Terry: **_"Stasera daremo una gran festa …"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Generale …"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera madonna Francy!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Generale, grazie per aver accettato il mio invito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego, il piacere è mio! Madonna Francy, stasera aprirò le danze con voi!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Grazie Generale!"

_**Il generale guarda le sue ospiti e dice:**_ "Amate madonne, immagino che abbiate letto il capitolo scorso!"

_**Clodda 5: **_"Ah ah ah … Certo che si, quante risate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madonna Clodda, e voi, madonne, credo che sia meglio accomodarci a tavola."

_**Francy74joy: **_"Si si … Generale, permettete che mi sieda accanto a voi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madonna Francy, questa sera siete l'ospite d'onore, quindi siederete alla mia sinistra mentre mia moglie alla mia destra."

**Siamo seduti a tavola, al centro c'è un vaso dove poterci lavare le mani dopo aver mangiato.**

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, siamo nuovamente costretti a mangiare con le mani!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Purtroppo! Augustin, non abbiamo altra scelta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Invece si, ora mi sentiranno! … Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa avete generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "La prossima volta, portateci in un'epoca in cui si usino le posate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si certo Generale!"

_**Terry: **_"Sarebbe interessante recarci alla corte di Errico VIII …"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! Non dite eresie madonna Terry! Non voglio avere a che fare con un uomo che si liberava delle sue mogli!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehmm … si … una volta tanto, debbo darvi ragione."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame! Io ho sempre ragione!"

_**Australia: **_"Victorino Victorino! Ihihih …"

_**Victor: **_"Madonna Australia vi diverte così tanto vedermi mangiare con le mani?"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihih… anche, ma non rido solo per questo!"

_**Victor: **_"Cosa vi succede, parlate!"

_**Australia: **_"Possibile dico io? Con tutta l'esperienza di uomo di mondo di reggia e altro ihihih non ti sei reso conto di aver portato tutti in un bordello, anche se per lussureggianti ricconi? Ahahaha Non ho parole, anche se comunque questo non ha fermato anzi, ha ben favorito lo scorrimento di un gran bel capitolo! Ihih…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Girodelle, hai trovato una locanda di lusso per damerini, ma questo non ha placato gli animi."

_**Victor: **_"Spiegatevi madonna!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Tanto per incominciare, ci sono le donnine allegre pure qui …"

_**Victor: **_"Madonna Australia, madonna Agrifoglio, purtroppo nel nostro tempo è molto facile imbattersi in certe situazioni! Comunque meglio un bordello di lusso che una bettola! .. Scusatemi Elena!"

_**Elena: **_"Bordello?! Victor, che cos'è un bordello?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Tranquilla cara, la prossima ad essere istruita sarai tu!"

_**Marianne: **_"Non ci pensare nemmeno Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Rilassati Marianne! Tu e Oscar siete così noiose!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah … Si! E che bordello di lusso! Ahahah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna gattaccia, cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto scimunito, che debbo scambiare qualche parola con il nipotino!"

_**Carlo: **_"Volete parlare con me Madonna gattaccia?"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, caro! Ma te l'ho già detto una volta: il mio nome è Australia, ma ti concedo di chiamarmi zia Australia."

_**Carlo: **_"Grazie madonna zia gattaccia Australia! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Umm … e vabbè! …Carletto, tesoro! Giuro che sei troppo, troppo sveglio for your own good! Ehhehe mi sono quasi, vecchio scimunito! Uccisa dalle risate quando sei venuto fuori con la storia della monetina... per comprare un po' di felicità .. ahaha irresistibile proprio la scena..."

_**Tetide:**_ "Ma Carlo è ancora un bambino e per lui l'istruzione non ci sta proprio!"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Tetide avete perfettamente ragione, cos'altro mi restava da fare! Se solo Armand fosse più presente come padre e corresse un poco meno dietro alle gonne di sua moglie! … Scusatemi Anna!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Generale!"

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque, sarà anche come dice il vecchiaccio, ma finalmente Armand ti sei "riappropriato" del tuo ruolo di padre; beh, in effetti non potevi far altro. Ahaha ho paura per voi che Carlo diventerà la versione maschile di Jo flagello di dio!"

_**Armand: **_"Che Dio non voglia madonna Australia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Umm … non ci sperare Armand, tu e Anna dovrete prepararvi per questa eventualità! Ihih in caso di bisogno, affidatelo alle mani esperte del mio tesoruccio, ok?"

_**Armand: **_"Di Alain?! No, vi prego!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E, poi, il Generale non ha perso le sue manie di controllo e la sua fissazione per la vita privata di Oscar e di André…"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Agrifoglio, io non controllo, vigilo!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Suvvia a chi volete darla a bere?"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna, non è facile gestire una grande famiglia …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Famiglia dite! Questa è una banda di folli, fra pochi giorni, dovrà presentarsi davanti all'Imperatore in persona!"

_**Generale: **_"Infatti, mi sono raccomandato più volte con mia figlia Joséphine di non molestare quel povero buono a nulla di suo marito! Ditemi, cos'altro posso fare se non spiare e vigilare? Dunque mi date ragione!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale, Joséphine continua a sragionare. Ci vorrebbe il caprone Giosuele per entrambi!"

_**Generale: **_"COSA! MADONNA!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E' inutile che alziate la voce, è ciò che penso e imparate ad apprezzare la mia sincerità!"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Agrifoglio, il fondoschiena mi appartiene e, come se non bastasse, mi fa ancora male!"

_**Australia: **_"Ben ti sta vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete Gattaccia!"

_**Francy74joy:**_ "Noooo … Vi prego madonna Agrifoglio, abbiate pietà per il generale! Lo amo! E lo vorrei intero!..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa dite madonna! Augustin è mio marito e voi siete una donna sposata!"

_**Francy74joy:**_ "Ma no, madonna Marguerite, cosa avete inteso?! Io lo amo come personaggio di questa pazzesca avventura. Mi fa morire dalle risate, mi rende felice quando spia, scruta, adoro le sue scaramucce con la " gattaccia" ah ah ah … E poi, care arpie, ricordatevi che non è di gommapiuma, e almeno stasera lasciatelo intero che deve danzare con me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla Francy, almeno per stasera non gli faremo battere il didietro! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"STREGHE!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Francy74joy:**_ "Suvvia Generale, non prendetevela, infondo le Arpie non sono cattive, vogliono solo farci ridere!"

_**Generale: **_"E vi pare poco madonna? Qui si ride di me!" 

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Calmatevi! Non ho ancora finito. Dunque, come se non bastasse, il bambino si è messo a fare domande imbarazzanti e le due ex suore non sono da meno. Joséphine, ora, farà loro addirittura i disegnini alle due ingenue!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ovvio! I ih ih … già fatto!" 

_**Australia: **_"Elena, che bello, emozionante essere riconosciuta ufficialmente come la futura moglie di Victorino eh?"

_**Elena: **_"Si, madonna! Sono molto felice!"

_**Australia: **_"Bisognerà festeggiare degnamente!"

_**Victor: **_"Ma certo! Il nostro matrimonio sarà l'evento dell'anno, dopo tutto sono l'ultimo maschio della famiglia Girodelle!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi! Madonne Autrici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa c'è Australia?"

_**Australia: **_"Riguardo l'amatissimo e attesissimo siparietto, quante new entries questa settimana... che bello! Ma sopratt un bel welcome ai seguaci maschili... ihihih benvenuti a tutti voi nel pazzo ma affascinante mondo di T&A: Oscar e gli altri... "Avventura" è una boccata d'aria fresca per i nostri amati eroi!"

_**Francesco Lorusso: **_"Madonna Australia, leggo "Avventura" per distrarmi dopo una pesante giornata di lavoro. Voi nemmeno immagine quanto mi rilassa leggere le disavventure di questa squinternata famiglia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … A proposito… Bravissima Simona! Concordo pienamente con lei … a proposito, non la vedo, non è qui con noi?""

_**Terry: **_"Non la vedo, non c'è!"

_**Aizram: **_"Forse è di turno, e non riesce a venire .."

_**Australia: **_"Peccato, volevo scambiare qualche parola con lei, pazienza!"

_**katia:**_ "Ma complimenti, Generale spero che vostra figlia non faccia ciò che penso…"

_**Generale:**_ "Dipende ... Voi cosa pensate?"

_**Katia:**_ "Non le farà per caso vedere gli attributi del marito alle due ex suore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Co ...co ... cosa?!"

_**katia:**_ "Magari farà un disegnino?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh ... ehm ... sinceramente spero che non faccia nulla!"

_**Katia:**_ "Credo che lo speriamo tutte …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madonna Katia, Padre, dunque non avete ancora letto il capitolo pubblicato?! Mi pare ovvio che non ho usato mio marito per istruire Maria e Faustina, ma ho fatto loro dei bei disegnini! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Calmatevi Padre! Ih ih … Dovevate vedere le loro facce! Padre, sono sicurissima che prenderanno marito non appena saremo arrivati a Parigi! A ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, se solo tu fossi stata più presente, tua figlia non sarebbe tanto sfacciata!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Tu credi Augustin?! Io ne dubito!"

_**Australia: **_"Ihih e ste quasi ex suorine ahahaha che mal di pancia... han scelto proprio la figlia sbagliata a cui chiedere delucidazioni! Tra tutte e tre.. la più casta e pura dovevano scegliere! … Altro che diavolo biondo ihihihih…"

_**Lupen: **_"Concordo con te Australia, Oscar era la meno adatta a spiegare alle suorine che i bambini non li porta la cicogna! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Tina**_: "Beh, immaginare Oscar che dia spiegazioni alle due mattacchione mi fa morire! Ih ih …

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André ma le senti?"

_**André: **_"Oscar sei arrossita .."

_**Oscar: **_"André, ma ti rendi conto dell'argomento di cui si sta parlando?"

_**André: **_"Oscar, dove c'è Joséphine, cs parla prettamente di certi argomenti, quindi porta pazienza!"

_**Oscar: **_"Uff … quanta pazienza!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma che faccia che hai sorellina! AH ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Joséphine smettila!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oscar, meglio che non ci pensi più, tanto Josephine con i suoi disegni ha già istruito Faustina e Maria. Lei mica ha vergogna di farlo! Ah ah ah …" 

_**Joséphine: **_"Infatti, mia cara Lupen, se non fosse stato per me, le due emm … suorine adesso non saprebbero ancora nulla."

_**Maria: **_"Ohhhh madonna Joséphine, grazie!"

_**Faustina: **_"Si, grazie! Però … ammetto che un poco mi ha piacevolmente sconvolta .."

_**Clodda 5:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Io sinceramente non ho nemmeno osato immaginare cosa potessi dire Joséphine a quelle due ragazze! Ah ah ah …"

_**Irene:**_ "Comunque Joséphine debbo complimentarmi con te! E' stata una spiegazione molto interessante sulla differenza tra un uomo e una donna."

_**Joséphine: **_"Sentito padre? Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_ "Sfacciata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madonna Clodda, credo che abbiate letto il nuovo capitolo, quindi avete letto i loro commenti! Ah ah ah …"

_**Clodda5:**_"Certo che ho letto! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_ "Marguerite, prima o poi, nostra figlia mi farà perdere il senno!"

_**Australia: **_"Davvero vecchiaccio! Perché ce l'hai?!"

_**Generale: **_ "Zut, gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Oscar, per l'altra faccenda, ricordati che l'aiuto che Jo ti ha dato stasera... ben vale qualche altra... pazza disavventura che la tua amata sorella ti farà passare. Non trovi?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Australia, mia sorella è davvero impossibile!"

_**Australia: **_"Oscarina, ma quanto sei ancora tenera! Pero su dai, perché non fai felice André per una volta vestendoti come tanto desidera? Saresti ancora più magnifica del solito."

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti, ho indossato un abito femminile per recarmi a corte…"

_**André: **_"Ed eri bellissima amore mio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie André!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Povera Oscar che imbarazzo! Però, è giusto che le due ragazze vengano istruite, ormai sono due giovani donne ed hanno deciso di vivere da laiche."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Tetide avete ragione, ma perché proprio a me, venire a chiedere certe cose? Maria e Faustina dovevano rivolgersi direttamente a Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Quante storie! Animo sorella, è tutto finito!"

_**Australia: **_"Ihih Comunque quasi-ex suorine …"

_**Maria: **_"Dite madonna …"

_**Australia: **_"Che dire magari, di indirizzare il vostro interesse verso gli uomini single di Riccardo? Almeno potreste.. ehm.. approfondire la vostra conoscenza su certe .. questioni delicate! No?"

_**Faustina: **_"Impossibile, Riccardo e gli altri partono .."

_**Maria: **_"E non abbiamo il tempo di approfondire alcuna amicizia!"

_**Faustina: **_"E no … sig … purtroppo!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha comunque ricordate: guardare e neanche troppo ma soprattutto NON toccare. Andre e proprietà privata di Oscarina. Intesi?"

_**Maria: **_"Si madonna lo sappiamo! … Cercheremo di non guardare il bellissimo mister maglietta appiccicata! Sig …"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihih… Come d'altronde anche il vecchio scimunito appartiene a Marguerite! Ci siamo intese madame pom pom? So che stai studiando e aspettando di far la tua prossima mossa... ma se lo fai... magari la dolce Elena tornerà da sola in Francia! Ihihih e tu, l'altra svasata con le orribili bestiacce al seguito verrete .. opss, dimenticati tutti "per sbaglio" in terra straniera! Ahahaha"

_**Madame pom pom:**_"E già! Mi trovo in una brutta situazione: amo il mio Auguuustin ma non posso sperare, Chissà!"

_**Australia: **_"Amate arpie, ci fate sempre divertire e ridere, inventate situazioni tragicomiche ed in più invitate i vostri, o meglio, gli ammiratori di Oscar a "vivere" la sua storia. Che altro si può desiderare? Ehm, ah, si! Di non venire chiamata gattaccia rinsecchita dall'intrepido Carlo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Madonna Australia ma tu sai che Carlo è un bambino molto schietto, Terry ed io non possiamo farci niente se ti chiama in questo modo!"

_**Carlo: **_"Madonna zia Australia, ma a me piace chiamarvi gattaccia rinsecchita! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Mamma, ma quanti mal di testa procuri e procurerai ai tuoi genitori...farai precocemente invecchiare tuo padre, ahaha! Armand, Anna. Sapete ciò che dicono sui secondi figli, vero? Che son più tremendi dei primi.. beh, vi posso solo augurare buona fortuna .. anche se la nonna di André vi aiuterà molto con la sua crescita. Meno male Ahahah.."

_**Armand: **_"Madonna Australia, conosco la buona Nanny, vi assicuro che non si occuperà solo dei mie figli ma anche di me finché non avrò sposato Anna! Già mi immagino che giorni difficili che mi aspetteranno a palazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Animo, animo fratello! Ah ah ah …"

_**Irene:**_ "Autrici, io vorrei che Oscar avesse una figlia dolce bella come lei e adorabile come André."

_**Aizram: **_"E così sarà. Vedrai Irene, accontenteremo suo nonno il generale Jarjayes!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Umm … Streghe! Arpie!"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Suvvia Generale, meglio che finiamo di cenare!"

_**Generale: **_"Avete ragione madonna Francy! Tzè … che donne malefiche!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sempre a lamentarsi! Terry, possibile che la nostra creatura debba polemizzare su tutto?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, lo abbiamo creato in questo modo, e non possiamo farci nulla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, dico al menestrello di corte di aprire le danze."

_**Terry: **_"Ottima idea!"

_**Aizram: **_"Menestrelli…"

_**Menestrello: **_"Dite madonna!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cominciate a suonare. Re Augustin deve aprire le danze!"

_**Menestrello: **_"Agli vostri ordini bellissima madonna!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ops … Però, che gentiluomo che siete!"

_**Menestrello: **_"E voi siete una dolce affabile e leggiadra fanciulla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi menestrello cosa ti prende, perché tutti questi complimenti?"

_**Menestrello: **_"Emm .. nulla! Adesso cominciamo a suonare! … Luigi, su cominciamo…."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite mia dolce sposa, permetti?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma certo mio caro e attento marito! BisBiglio all'orecchio di mio marito: "Guai a te se la stringi forte, intesi Augustin?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cara, questa è una danza rinascimentale, non si stringe la dama!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Bene, meglio per te!"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Francy, vi invito ad aprire le danze."  
Porgo la mano: "Con immenso piacer generale, anzi, sire Augustin! Andiamo ….."

_**Durante la danza:**_ "Sire Augustin, sono davvero contenta che mi abbiate accontentata, grazie!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma vi pare madonna Francy! E poi, è anche merito delle Arpie che ci hanno permesso tutto questo: basta che qualcuno apra la bocca, loro esaudiscono qualsiasi desiderio."

_**Francy74joy: **_"E allora perché non ne esprimente uno voi?"

_**Generale: **_"Già fatto ma non mi hanno ascoltato: Oscar e André come primo genito avranno Sophie e non François."

_**Francy74joy: **_"Generale, però il loro secondo genito sarà un maschio!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, lo so. Però, dico, cosa costavano darmi per primo François?"

_**Francy74joy: **_"Ah ah ah … Sire Augustin, voi lo sapete: non si può avere tutto dalla vita!"

_**Generale: **_"Purtroppo madonna! Purtroppo! … Io vorrei soltanto che quelle due scomparissero …"

_**Terry: **_"Impossibile Generale!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

**Sono nei corridoi nel castello, sto correndo come una pazza, spero che riesca a fare in tempo a intervenire nel siparietto! Puff .. puff… anche questo vestito ingombrante ci voleva?! Ora capisco la povera Oscar! .. Puff .. puff …**

**Che idee! Solo le Arpie potevano riportarmi nel medioevo! …. Ecco, ci sono…. La sala è là, sento le voci …. **

**Il generale ha appena finito di ballare e si sta sedendo accanto a sua moglie ….**

_**Simona: **_"Nooooo … aspettate Arpie, non chiudete il siparietto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, alla fine è arrivata!"

_**Simona:**_ "Puff .. puff … Generaleeeeee eccomi! Chiedo umilmente perdono per il ritardo ma in questo periodo sono oberata dagli impegni e poi è anche colpa delle Autrici..."

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Simona, calmatevi, non correte in questo modo, potreste inciampare nelle gonne!... Ma ditemi, perché è colpa delle Arpie se avete tardato?

_**Simona: **_"Puff … puff … non mi aspettavo di certo che avrebbero chiuso il siparietto con il mio "sfogo" ed ammetto che ... mi hanno lasciata senza parole!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego madonna Simona, sedetevi accanto a madonna Francy!"

_**Simona: **_"Grazie generale! Puff … "

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … A proposito… Bravissima Simona! Concordo pienamente con te!"

_**Simona: **_"Puff … puff .. scusami Australia ma ho corso così tanto che ho il fiatone; temevo che le Autrici chiudessero il siparietto senza di me!"

_**Terry: **_"Infatti, avevamo appena completato, quando ci hai avvisate che stavi per arrivare.

_**Simona: **_"Meno male! Puff … Australia, scusami ma cosa dicevi poco fa?"

_**Australia: **_"Mi riferivo alla recensione che hai lasciato, concordo pienamente con te!"

_**Simona: **_"Ho detto ciò che penso madonna Australia! Ih ih … dato gli abiti che indossiamo! A proposito in che anno ci troviamo?"

_**Generale: **_"Siamo nell'anno 1500 ."

_**Simona: **_"Bene! .. Generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite madonna…"

_**Simona: **_"Per quanto riguarda il nuovo capitolo che dire... ormai dovreste averlo capito che Vi state angustiando inutilmente, è palese che gli sposini trovino sempre il modo di fuggire alla Vostra sorveglianza... lasciateli stare e concentratevi su cose più importanti come la missione, il rientro in patria e... ammogliare madame pom pom, Armandina e le due suore! Ih ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna, sarà la prima cosa che farò, statene certa!"

_**Simona: **_"Perfetto! A proposito cara Oscar, ringrazia tua sorella per averti tolto le castagne dal fuoco! Mai "missione" è stata così dura per te o sbaglio?"

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti! Per me sarebbe stato meglio un bel duello, anziché dover dare certe spiegazioni!"

_**Simona: **_"Però, avresti potuto affrontare l'argomento in modo più scientifico dando alle ex suorine il libro di Lassone, tanto è scritto in latino e per loro non sarebbe stato un problema, però... la soluzione di Jo mi sembra assolutamente la migliore."

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo che la mia soluzione è stata tra le migliori! Ih ih … Madame Simona, in via del tutto eccezionale, ho portato con me i disegnini che ho fatto alle ragazze!"

_**Simona: **_"Davvero!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Siiii .. Ecco guardate!"

_**Tina: **_"Vogliamo vederli anche noi!"

_**Irene: **_"Si, anch'io .."

_**Lupen: **_"Anch'io …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Calmatevi madonne! Farò vedere i miei disegni a tutti! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale ma davvero avete richiesto rinforzi al generale Bouillè?"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Simona, se avessi saputo che Joséphine avrebbe portato con se quei disegni sconci, avrei portato con me non solo Bouillé ma l'intero esercito! JOSEPHINE, TI ORDINO DI CONSEGNARMI QUEI FOGLI!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi, vecchiaccio, ma non lo vedi che sono in mano alle tue ospiti!"

_**Generale: **_"Che vergogna!"

_**Simona: **_"Su, su generale, animo! … Tornando al capitolo, ma lo sapete che mi dispiace che i componenti della Banda Bassotti che sono così simpatici e disponibili, abbandonino questa allegra compagnia?! Se proprio dovete separarvi da qualcuno mollate lì le due sgallettate con le pulci ululanti!"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna Simona, la Banda Bassotta deve tornare dalle loro famiglie, ma credo che un giorno ci vedremo."

_**Simona: **_"Bene Generale, sono felice di aver interloquito nuovamente con voi, adesso scusatemi ma prendo congedo e vado a prepararmi per uscire, prima però vorrei chiederVi un'ultima cosa... il Vostro augusto didietro come sta? L'unguento sta facendo effetto?"

_**Generale: **_"Emm … ecco … vi basti sapere che riesco a sedermi appena, sono reclinato sul lato destro."

_**Simona: **_"Siete davvero messo male!"

_**Generale: **_"Meglio sorvolare madonna, spero che le Arpie non mi facciano scivolare più!"

_**Simona: **_"Lo spero anch'io Generale! Non vedo l'ora di vederVi alla corte dell'imperatore Joseph, sarete bellissimi!"

_**Generale: **_"Madonna, voi nemmeno immaginate cosa hanno in mente le Arpie!"

_**Simona: **_"Davvero! Forza, spifferate!"

_**Generale: **_"Non posso madonna, mi dispiace!"

_**Simona: **_"Ohhh peccato! Forza Arpie, vi prego, qualche anticipazione!"

_**Terry: **_"Che ne dici Aizram?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco … tra gli ufficiali ci sarà uno che ….."

_**Tutti: **_"Che?"

_**Aizram: **_"Che …. Scatenerà la gelosia di ….."

_**Tutti: **_"Di?"

_**Aizram: **_"A…."

_**Tutti: **_"A?"

_**Aizram: **_"André! Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Sobbalzo in piedi, prendo per mano mia moglie e dico:**_ "NOOOO! Vi prego! Oscar, cerchiamo di scappare dalle Arpie!"

_**Oscar: **_"André ma …"

_**André: **_"Corri amore!"

_**Oscar: **_"André?!"

_**Oscar e André lasciano il banchetto e L'Arpia Terry, sussurra All'Arpia Aizram: **_"E' inutile che scappino, tanto li acciufferemo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Eh si … adesso tocca ad André, è il suo turno! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo! ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa c'è sire?"

_**Generale: **_"VEDI DI NON BURLARTI DI ME! ARMAND, NON SO COSA ACCADRA' MA COMINCIAMO A PREGARE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Menestrelli, musica!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"


	167. Chapter 167

**A Vienna**

I cavalli arrestano il passo, siamo arrivati alla corte di Vienna. Scendo da cavallo e mi avvicino alla carrozza dove viaggia la mia Oscar. Sistemo il predellino, apro lo sportello e dico: "Siamo arrivati!"

Mi affaccio dallo sportello aperto, scendo deciso anche se dolorante "Bene Andrè, aiuta Oscar a scendere dalla carrozza!"

"Si, certo Signore!" Dico porgendo la mano a mia moglie. "Oscar sta attenta agli scalini."

Vedo la mia dolce Oscar affacciarsi dalla carrozza, avvolta nella sua mantella da ufficiale, quella dell'alta uniforme. Alza un poco la gonna, allunga una mano per afferrare la mia e inizia a scendere un poco impacciata dalla carrozza.

"Uff ... Andrè, questo vestito sarà anche bello ... ma i miei soliti abiti sono molto più comodi! Sappi che non appena l'imperatore ci avrà ricevuti, mi sfilerò questa trappola!"

"E cosa pensi di indossare?"

"Un bel paio di pantaloni! Mi pare ovvio!" rispondo scendendo con difficoltà dalla carrozza. Tra la mantella lunga, le scarpine, le gonne lunghissime ... ma come si fa a scendere senza vedere i piedi?!

"Su, dai Oscar, vedrai che ce la farai!" dico mentre mia moglie è ormai scesa dalla carrozza.

Scendo dalla carrozza, guardo mio padre e dico: "Avete visto cosa avete combinato?"

"Joséphine, si può sapere cosa avrei combinato?"

"Possibile che non vi rendiate conto della gravità delle parole di mia sorella?! Oscar è una donna e non sopporta un abito femminile! Solo a Voi poteva venire in mente di allevare una figlia come se fosse un uomo!"

"E allora? A me serve un erede! Purtroppo Lassone ci ha proibito, a me e a tua madre, di avere altri figli ... per cui ... uff ... ma cosa mi fai dire! Joséphine, hai il potere di farmi perdere la testa!" rispondo un poco sconcertato dalle mie stesse parole.

"Ah ah ah ah … Padre lasciatemi dire che il vostro discorso è illogico! Ah ah ah …"

"Non capisco cosa hai poi da ridere!"

Mi avvicino a mio fratello e ribatto: "Augustin, Joséphine, non è il momento di discutere di certe cose! Anna fa molto freddo, su entriamo!"

Ci fermiamo nel cortiletto, Andrè ed io raggiungiamo Riccardo e gli altri per salutarli e lasciarli ripartire. Sono stati molto gentili con tutti noi, ci hanno aiutato e supportato.

"Riccardo, Falco e voi tutti. Grazie! Senza di voi ora non saremmo qui! Grazie di tutto! Spero di rivedervi un giorno. Fate un buon rientro!", dico mentre tengo stretta la mano del mio Andrè nella mia.

"Comandante, siamo noi a dover ringraziare voi! .. Madame Joséphine, madame Marianne è soprattutto merito vostro se torniamo sani e salvi dalle nostre famiglie! Grazie!" Dico mentre faccio il baciamano alle dame.

"Bene, è ora per voi tutti di ripartire. Mi raccomando Riccardo, porta la mia missiva al castello ed attendi che Michele la legga. Fate buon viaggio e fatemi avere vostre notizie appena sarete arrivati a Collegno. Mi raccomando!"

"Grazie Generale! Arrivederci!"

"Arrivederci!" rispondiamo tutti in coro.

Vediamo Riccardo e gli altri partire con il carretto ed i muli, felici di rientrare dalle loro famiglie.

Arrivano diversi valletti per occuparsi dei nostri bagagli mentre ci raggiunge un generale dell'esercito austriaco. È un uomo di mezza età, con indosso una bella divisa tutta ricamata, un poco in carne, con una parrucca incipriata a coprirgli il capo.

"Benvenuto generale Jarjayes!"

"Grazie Generale …"

"Vi attendevo già da diversi giorni! Io sono il generale Mark Von Clausen"

"Onorato di fare la Vostra conoscenza Generale. Purtroppo il viaggio si è presentato alquanto difficile, ma l'importante è che siamo infine giunti a Vienna! Ma ditemi, i soldati che attendevo sono arrivati?"

"Si, sono arrivati da due giorni. Li ho fatti sistemare in un piccolo appartamento. Sono tre ufficiali del Vostro reggimento e tre soldati del reggimento del colonnello Jarjayes"

"Bene, possiamo tranquillamente rientrare a Parigi! Ma ditemi, l'imperatore Josèph?"

"Vi riceverà tra circa un'ora. Ora vi accompagno nel vostro appartamento. Spero che vi fermerete qualche giorno per riposarvi ... "

"Si, certo, le mie figlie ne hanno bisogno, Generale!"

"Bene, seguitemi!"

"Andrè, hai sentito? Bouillè ha mandato tre dei miei soldati. Ma perchè? Già sono in pochi in caserma, la situazione a Parigi non è di certo tranquilla e quel pallone gonfiato toglie uomini al colonnello D'Agout! Ma non ha senso!"

"Oscar vedo che sei sconcertata dalla follia del generale Bouillè…"

"Forse non dovrei esserlo, André?!"

"In effetti, tutto ciò non ha senso. Non so che dire! Comunque lo sappiamo tutti che Bouillè è fatto a modo suo!"

"Beh, adesso vedremo quali soldati D'Agout ha scelto. Così Alain e Gerard avranno altra compagnia! Spero che siano disciplinati però, o mio padre ricomincerà a lamentarsi."

Seguiamo il generale von Clausen lungo alcuni corridoi, attraversiamo diverse stanze fino a raggiungere l'ala ovest del castello.

"Bene, questo sarà il vostro appartamento. Prego, potete entrare. I vostri bagagli si trovano già all'interno!"

"Grazie Generale!"

Apro la porta deciso ed entro in un ampio salotto, seguito dal resto della mia famiglia. Seduti tranquilli vedo i miei tre ufficiali: il tenente Lanette, il capitano Maribeau e il sottotenente Villar.

Sono seduto tranquillo al tavolo con i miei compagni di viaggio quando sento aprirsi la porta, mi volto e vedo entrare un'apparizione: una donna bellissima, fasciata da un bellissimo abito blu, ha i capelli color dell'oro e gli occhi del cielo. Non ho mai visto una donna tanto bella in vita mia! Indossa una mantella da ufficiale che le dona un aspetto insolito. Ha un'aria decisa, autonoma.

Al nostro ingresso nel salotto i miei tre ufficiali si alzano, si mettono sull'attenti e mi porgono i loro saluti.

Scruto severamente i soldati che sono di fronte a noi, e dico: "Da questo momento sarete ai mie ordini, il vostro compito è quello di scortarci a Parigi!"

"Sissignore! Ai Vostri ordini Signore!"

"Bene. Siamo arrivati. Oscar, ti presento i miei ufficiali!"

Lascio il braccio di mio marito e con tono severo e deciso, dico: "Signori, sono il colonnello Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes!"

Vedo i tre ufficiali farmi il saluto militare, un poco stupiti dal mio abbigliamento.

Poi sento la voce di mio padre alle mie spalle intervenire: "Oscar, figliola, ti presento il tenente Lanette, il capitano Maribeau e il sottotenente Villar"

"Molto lieta signori!", porgo la mano, il tenente Lanette e il sottotenente Villar ricambiano il saluto ma il capitano Maribeau mi bacia la mano e, inebetito, sussurra: "Molto lieto Madame … ehmm .. chiedo perdono, Colonello !"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie e dico: "Molto piacere, io sono il capitano Grandièr, marito del colonnello. Con noi viaggiano anche i soldati Soisson e La Salle, oltre al maggiore Girodelle."

Mi sento confuso e frastornato dalla splendida donna che ho di fronte, rispondo appena porgendo la mano: "Molto lieto Capitano Grandièr …".

Stordito, la mia attenzione fletta su gli altri due ufficiali, e salutandoli continuo: "Molto lieti signori, sono il capitano Maribeau. Sarò lieto di scortarvi fino a Parigi!"

Osservo il capitano Maribeau, quell'uomo non mi piace affatto: si è comportato in uno strano modo con mia figlia, temo altri guai in vista. Con atteggiamento freddo, dico: "Capitano Maribeau, tenente Lanette e sottotenente Villard, vi ricordo che mi aspetto la solita massima collaborazione ed efficienza. Ricordatevi che non mi sono mai fatto problemi a sbattere in cella di isolamento i miei sottoposti, anche se si tratta di ufficiali, intesi Maribeau?"

"Sissignor Generale! Signore... avete fatto un buon viaggio?!"

"Certo! Tenente dove sono i soldati che sono arrivati con voi?"

"Oh ... ehm …. con noi hanno viaggiato anche tre soldati della compagnia B della guardia di Parigi. Sono ancora nella loro stanza."

"Andrè, non vedo i miei soldati però ..."

"Però cosa Oscar?!"

"Dove saranno? Il generale Von Clausen ha detto che ci sono tre soldati della guardia, ma qui vedo solo i tre ufficiali di mio padre! Inizio a preoccuparmi Andrè, non vorrei che si fossero cacciati in qualche guaio!"

"Colonnello! I vostri uomini sono nell'altra stanza...ih ih", sento la voce del tenente rispondere.

"Nell'altra stanza! Ma … sento delle voci, risate … ma cosa succede?! Ho l'impressione che stiano festeggiando …"

"Oscar, andiamo a vedere!"

"Andiamo André!"

Vedo uscire la più bella creatura che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Ma cosa ci farà una donna simile accanto a quel … imbecille di marito che si ritrova! In pochi minuti, quella donna mi ha mandato fuori di testa. La voglio, deve essere mia. Al capitano Maribeau nessuna donna è mai riuscita a resistere! Credo che sarà un viaggio interessante. Si narrano molte leggende sulla figlia più piccola del Generale, ma mai avrei immaginato che fosse così affascinante. Un vero incanto. Si apre la caccia …. E la mia preda dagli occhi azzurri cadrà nella mia rete!

Apro la porta decisa ed entro. Resto per un attimo interdetta: i miei soldati, praticamente nudi, con il caminetto acceso, stanno mangiando dolci, frutta, cioccolato e altro. Ridendo felici.

"SULL'ATTENTI SOLDATI!" dico con voce squillante, furiosa.

Indossiamo solo le coulottes quando, all'improvviso, sentiamo la voce del nostro comandante, ci mettiamo sull'attenti ma rimaniamo increduli: il comandante Jarjayes non indossa la divisa ma un abito femminile, non sono sobrio e farfuglio: "Comandante, andate a un ballo in maschera? Ih ih ih …. Datemi qualche minuto per rivestirmi che vi accompagno con molto piacere!"

"Soldato! Taci prima che decida di sbatterti in cella! Vi voglio vestiti, puliti e profumati entro due minuti. Vi aspetto nella sala! E vedete di avere delle spiegazioni per questo scempio! E mettete in ordine! Subito!"

Colpisco divertito con una gomitata il mio compagno accanto che barcolla, certo, lui non è messo meglio di me! Rispondiamo in coro: "Sissignore!"

"VELOCI!"

"Ih ih ih …. Sissignore!" Lasciamo la stanza, André mi dice: "Oscar, ma davvero vuoi che si presentino al nostro fianco? Ma li hai visti?! Sono ubriachi!"

"Voglio che si vestano. E voglio sapere perché si sono ridotti così! Non è possibile, Andrè. Li punirò!"

"Calmati Oscar, non è il caso che ti arrabbi in questo modo. Dimentichi che porti una creatura nel tuo grembo!"

"E allora? Io sono il loro comandante. E non intendo sfigurare davanti a mio padre ed agli uomini del suo reggimento. Quei tre damerini non mi piacciono!"

"Nemmeno a me Oscar, soprattutto il capitano Maribeau!"

"Già! Mi pare viscido! ... Ma non arrivano quei tre?!"

Vedo arrivare i miei soldati, un poco barcollanti, inebetiti. Si mettono in riga e fanno il saluto militare.

Sento dei passi arrivare alle nostre spalle. È mio padre, seguito da Alain e Gerard.

Mio padre domanda: "Oscar dove sono i soldati del generale Bouillè?"

"Questi sono i soldati Jacques Rugeau, François Trusseau e Vincent Croix. Appartengono al mio reggimento."

"Uhm … e si può sapere perché siete in queste condizioni?! Soldati! In ordine! È intollerabile che siate ridotti così. Non capisco come possa mia figlia avere ai suoi ordini uomini di questa levatura. Un vero disastro! Non avete un minimo di disciplina!", urlo scandalizzato dall'aspetto di questi uomini. Ma adesso ci penserò io a loro …

Uno dei soldati dice all'altro: "Ih ih ih …. Jacques ma che brutta figura! Ah ah ah … te l'avevo detto di non andare in quel bordello di lusso a bere! Ih ih … vedi che disastro? Ah ah ah …."

Guardo i miei soldati, e digrigno: "Questo è davvero troppo! Adesso ci penso io a voi! Da questo momento non avrete nessuna libera uscita, nessuno svago, potrete bere solo acqua, latte e te. Niente alcol, niente vino, niente liquori. Avete due ore di tempo per essere perfetti. In caso contrario vi farò rinchiudere nelle celle per tutto il tempo del nostro soggiorno qui a Vienna. Sono stata chiara?"

"Ih ih … Sissignora! Ah ah ah … "

André mi porta in disparte e dice: "Oscar, questi ubriaconi non possono accompagnarci. Almeno per alcune ore dovremo fare a meno di loro!"

"Certo, lo so. E non avevo intenzione di portarli con noi. Ma c'è qualcosa che non mi torna. A Parigi non si sono mai comportati così durante il loro servizio. Non capisco cosa sia accaduto!"

"Oscar, non vorrei che gli ufficiale che ci ha mandato Bouillè fossero inaffidabili! Mi spiego, mi viene il dubbio che abbiano giocato qualche brutto tiro ai nostri soldati."

"È quello che penso anche io. Temo che quei nobili abbiano giocato un brutto scherzo ai miei soldati, per screditarli agli occhi di mio padre. Dovremo fare molta attenzione! E avvisare anche Alain e Gerard"

"Già …. e poi quel Maribeau …."

"Cosa Andrè?"

"Come cosa! Si è preso la libertà di farti il baciamano mentre tutti gli altri ti hanno fatto il saluto militare! Quel damerino non mi piace. Mia moglie è un ufficiale di grado superiore, e deve obbedienza. E poi …"

"E poi cosa?"

"Niente, niente …"

"Su avanti, parla André!"

"Oscar, ti ha guardata in un modo così indecente!"

"L'ho notato. E non mi è piaciuto. Ma per ora non mi pare il caso di farne un dramma. Piuttosto, prepariamoci per essere ricevuti dall'imperatore!"

"Si, raggiungiamo gli altri!"

Siamo tutti nel salottino comune, tranne i miei tre soldati ubriachi che ho provveduto a chiudere a chiave nella loro stanza, dopo avere requisito loro tutti gli alcolici, quando sentiamo bussare alla porta, un colpo deciso.

"Avanti!"

"Signori, mi manda il generale Von Clausen. Sua altezza imperiale l'imperatore Giuseppe vi concede udienza. Prego seguitemi."

"Su avanti figliole andiamo! E Voi, madame Battista, tenete a bada quelle bestiacce, non vorrei che disturbassero il nostro incontro!"

"No prego Signori. Gli animali resteranno qui. Non sono di certo ammessi! Noi siamo un popolo rispettabile" rispondo alle parole del Generale.

"Ih ih ih .. Sentito madame Battista?! Lasciate le vostre bestiacce rumorose qui!"

"Ma nooooo …. i miei poveri animaletti! … E va bene, che non si dica di me che creo problemi! Armandinaaaaa, prenditi cura di loro, mi raccomando!"

Il valletto continua: "La servitù che è al vostro servizio può rimanere nel salotto insieme alle bestie!"

"Bene, mi pare un'ottima idea!"

Vedo Alain e Gerard prepararsi per rimanere nel salottino, dico decisa: "Voi due cosa credete? Verrete con noi! Siete i miei soldati, e poi nello scorso viaggio avete già incontrato sua maestà! Su, forza!"

"Ma Comandante … Come volete, agli ordini!"

"Bene, andiamo! Andrè, porgimi il braccio. Con questo abito rischio di inciampare di continuo! Non vedo l'ora di toglierlo!"

"Oscar, sta attenta, non vorrei davvero che inciampassi …"

"Appunto, dammi il braccio …. uff …. che fatica!"

Guardo mio figlio e dico: "Carlo, mi raccomando: quando saremo al cospetto dell'imperatore dovrai presentarti come si conviene, e non dovrai dire nulla di più."

"Uhm …. cosa intendete per come si conviene?"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio figlio e dico: "Carlo, devi solo presentarti! "

"Ehmm …... padre, ma potrò dire all'imperatore che sono Vostro figlio?"

"Oh …. ehm …. si, certo", rispondo guardando però mio fratello alla ricerca del suo assenso.

"Armand, ma cosa dici! Carlo possiede il titolo del marchese di Saluzzo, come potrebbe spiegare che sei suo padre?!"

"Ma Augustin …. io … si, hai ragione ma questa faccenda andrà risolta! " rispondo un poco sconsolato.

"Ma intanto non puoi esporre Anna, tuo figlio e la nostra famiglia! Ricordati che sei un Papa mancato!"

"Ma che Papa! Io ho lasciato la tonaca, mettitelo bene in testa! Ed ora muoviamoci, non vorrai fare attendere l'Imperatore spero!"

"Si … si … andiamo!"

Porgo il braccio alla mia amata, e dico: "Andiamo Anna!"

Mio fratello ribatte: "Armand, non vorrai presentarti da sua maestà con Anna al braccio!"

"Non vedo perché non dovrei, Anna è la mia fidanzata."

"Armand, vuoi per forza esporti alle chiacchiere, vero fratello?"

"Augustin, se l'imperatore avrà voglia di fare domande, le farà comunque, con o senza Anna al mio braccio, visto che mi presenterai come tuo fratello e non indosso l'abito talare!"

"Umm … anche questo è vero! … Che Nostro Signore ce la mandi buona! … Presto muoviamoci, non mi piace fare aspettare le loro maestà!"

Guardo la mia fidanzata, le porgo il braccio e dico: "Mia bellissima Elena, a me l'onore di presentarti a sua maestà come la mia fidanzata!"

Sono davvero felice, Elena è splendida nel suo abito bordeau con ricami dorati, i capelli un poco raccolti. Ha un'aria così felice!

"Oh Victor, ne sono davvero onorata!" rispondo sorridendo mentre in un fruscio leggero delle gonne allungo la mano per appoggiarmi al braccio di Victor. Certo che è davvero bello nella sua alta uniforme!

Percorro i corridoi della reggia al braccio del mio Charles, lo guardo e dico: "Mio amato marito, come ti senti?"

"Finalmente rilassato amore mio. Qui siamo al sicuro, e per qualche giorno saremo serviti e riveriti. Non ti nascondo che ne ho davvero bisogno!"

"Bene, allora posso sperare!"

"Oh ….. spero anche io mia cara ….. anche io ….." rispondo un poco avvilito.

"Su su caro, non fare quella faccia, sono sicura che questa notte ti farai onore!"

"Non lo so …. davvero Joséphine, non so più cosa pensare …"

"Non devi pensare a nulla, solo alla tua Joséphine! Ih ih …"

"Marianna, cara, finalmente, con la visita all'imperatore, si concluderà il nostro viaggio. Finalmente faremo ritorno a casa!"

"Sei impaziente di tornare vero caro?"

"Non posso negarlo e, poi, desidero rivedere i nostri figli, spero che la piccola Marguerite non ne abbia risentito!"

"Anche a me mancano i nostri figli!…. Louis, spero che abbiano preso bene la notizia della mia gravidanza, soprattutto Catherine … "

Veniamo condotti per alcuni corridoi fino a giungere davanti ad una grande porta. Il valletto la apre e ci annuncia:

"Il generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes, il colonnello Oscar Françoise comtesse de Jarjayes, il Conte Victor Clement de Girodelle, La Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo, la contessina Elena Maria Carolina di Costigliole con il loro seguito."

Entriamo nell'ampia sala del trono, davanti a noi ci aspetta dritto, impettito, l'Imperatore con a fianco l'arciduchessa. Mi avvicino, un passo indietro a mio padre, con la mano appoggiata al braccio di Andrè. Vedo mio padre fermarsi ed inginocchiarsi, sollevo la gonna e cerco di fare un inchino decente, per quanto d'istinto mi sarei inginocchiata anche io. Andrè porge il suo saluto e così fanno gli altri.

L'imperatore ci scruta attentamente, poi dice: "Prego Generale, alzatevi, ed anche Voi Colonnello. Vi ricordavo bella come un fiore, un bocciolo a Venezia, ma in questi mesi siete come sbocciata, siete bella come una rosa. E vedo che accanto a Voi c'è il Vostro fidanzato, o dovrei dire marito ormai?!"

Sorrido con imbarazzo e sussurro: "Il capitano Grandièr ed io ci siamo sposati Maestà."

"Bene, sono davvero felice per Voi! Vi faccio i miei sinceri auguri di una vita felice. Siete senza dubbio una bella coppia! E mi fa piacere che il Vostro sposo abbia raggiunto il grado di capitano in così pochi mesi."

"Grazie Maestà!"

La voce della mia Oscar è chiara ma le sue gote sono arrossate, si vede che è imbarazzata. Non le piace parlare di lei, di noi. Non si è ancora abituata ad essere presentata come moglie, ad essere considerata una moglie.

"Maestà, ho il piacere di presentarvi anche altre due mie figlie: la mia primogenita, Joséphine Amélie Marguerite con il marito, Charles Louis Maurice Marchese di Liancourt. E la secondogenita, Marianne Françoise Louise al fianco del marito, il conte Louis Jacques Henri d'Evreux"

Vedo le mie figlie avanzare, al braccio dei rispettivi mariti, ed esibirsi tutti in un perfetto inchino.

"Benvenute Signore, anche voi Signori. Ma … ditemi, siete forse in lutto Madame?" dico mentre il mio sguardo è attirato da questa strana donna, tutta vestita di nero. Una bella donna, senza dubbio. Ha lo stesso piglio deciso del generale, anche se fisicamente gli assomiglia poco. Rispetto alla sorella colonnello è più bassa e più paffuta, forse anche a causa del suo vistoso stato interessante!

"In lutto?! Beh …... in un certo senso si, Maestà, ma sono sicura che stasera abbandonerò questi abiti!" dico guardando mio marito.

"Madame, non Vi comprendo invero. Forse oggi scadono i novanta giorni di lutto? Vi porgo le mie condoglianze!"

"Si Maestà, stasera scadono i miei, anzi, i nostri novanta giorni! Maestà, sono ansiosa di abbandonare questi abiti, vedrete che domani mattina sarò vestita a festa!"

"Bene, ne sono lieto".

Alle parole strampalate di Joséphine rimaniamo tutti un poco sorpresi. Mio padre aggrotta un poco le sopracciglia, è un uomo con un autocontrollo eccezionale. Io guardo André, un poco stupita ma è solo un attimo e riprendo anche io la mia solita espressione tranquilla. Mia sorella è pazza, non c'è altro da dire.

Dopo questo breve e preoccupante intermezzo di Joséphine, proseguo nelle presentazioni: "Maestà, permettetemi di presentarvi anche mio fratello Armand Reynier François, si è aggiunto al nostro viaggio a Torino. Con lui viaggiano anche la marchesa di Saluzzo con il figlio, il piccolo Carlo Vittorio Maurizio!".

"Vostro fratello?! Che strano… ma credevo che il secondo genito della vostra famiglia fosse votato alla chiesa!"

"Ehm …. si Maestà. In effetti mio fratello ha deciso da poco di vivere la sua fede da laico, non sentendosi più a suo agio nelle sacre mura! Un vero peccato Maestà!". Dico un poco imbarazzato e sconsolato, un fratello papa sarebbe stato di lustro per il nostro casato!

"Già, un vero peccato! .. Forse il Conte Armand era stanco di vivere in solitudine!"

"Sssi. Si, lo credo anche io." Rispondo un poco imbarazzato.

"Bene, mi farebbe piacere se voi, generale Jarjayes, e la vostra splendida famiglia foste nostri ospiti e rimaneste per tutto il tempo che riterrete opportuno."

"Grazie Maestà! Sono davvero lusingato dalla Vostra attenzione ma vorrei fare rientro a Parigi. Il nostro viaggio è durato più del previsto. Se non Vi è di troppo disturbo ci fermeremo cinque giorni al massimo".

"Ma certo Generale, per me sarà un piacere! Nel pomeriggio saremo in udienza privata per risolvere alcune questioni, spero di aver reso l'idea!"

"Certo Maestà!" dico facendo un inchino, pronto a lasciare la sala del trono. "Con permesso, Maestà!"

L'Arciduchessa Carolina, sorella dell'imperatore, mi guarda e dice: "Colonello Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes, avrei il piacere di avere Voi e la Vostra famiglia al ballo di stasera, spero che vi prenderete parte!"

"Oh ….. ma certo Altezza, sarà per noi un vero onore". Rispondo decisa, purtroppo un invito così non può essere rifiutato!

"Grazie Altezza!". Sento rispondere mio marito con voce decisa, mentre io mi sento terribilmente imbarazzata.

L'arciduchessa guarda Girodelle e domanda: "In quanto a Voi Maggiore, noto che siete accompagnato da una fanciulla molto graziosa, è forse vostra moglie?"

"Altezza, è la mia promessa, Mademoiselle Elena Maria Carolina di Costigliole" rispondo tranquillo, felice di poter dire che Elena è la mia fidanzata.

"La vostra fidanzata! Mi complimento con Voi Maggiore, è una fanciulla deliziosa!"

"Grazie Altezza!"

"Quando ci saranno le nozze?"

"Oh ….ehm …. credo nella primavera Altezza, se Elena è d'accordo ovviamente. A Parigi ci attenderà una sontuosa festa di fidanzamento!"

"Ne sono lieta!"

Rientriamo nel nostro appartamento dove ci aspetta la tavola già imbandita per il pranzo.

Guardo André e dico: "Andrè, io vado a togliermi questa trappola, non ce la faccio davvero più! E questa sera ci aspetta un ballo … e non sorridere così … tu tu …."

Mi avvicino con aria furbetta, guardo intensamente mia moglie, l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia e posandole un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, dico: "Io cosa madame Grandièr? Lo sai che sei bellissima in questo tripudio di stoffe? Quasi quasi ti aiuto io a svestirti, su, vieni, lascia fare me!"

"Andrè …. andiamo nella nostra stanza ….. ma non metterti strane idee in testa! Io ho fame!"

"Uhmm … vorrà dire che prima mangiamo e poi …. sarai mia!"

"Uhm …. poi vedremo. Ora vado a sfilarmi questa trappola! Ti assicuro che non lo sopporto più!"

Oscar si allontana, le afferro la mano, dico: "Ma dove vai? Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti slacci il vestito, mi offro volontario per assolvere a questo fastidiosissimo compito!"

"Va bene Andrè, ma vedi di muoverti!" rispondo sorridendo mentre raggiungo la nostra stanza.

Da lontano sento la voce di mio padre: "Voi due, vedete di muovervi!"

"André, si può sapere da dove sbuca mio padre?! Forse la nostra stanza comunica alla sua? Se così fosse, chiederò di cambiarla con una ben lontana dalla sua!"

"Oscar, se ho ben compreso da un lato avremo tua sorella Joséphine, dall'altro tuo padre. E fuori dalla porta ci aspetta il salotto comune. Rasseganti, siamo sorvegliati! Ma ciò non cambia le mie intenzioni … dopo pranzo tu ed io ufficialmente faremo un riposino … ih ih". Vedo un sorriso birichino dipingersi sul viso del mio Andrè, la sua idea di riposino non ha nulla in comune con quella che avrebbe mio padre!

Mentre mi libero di queste gonne, mio padre continua: "Oscar, André si può sapere cosa state combinando? Sono qui ad aspettarvi, presto debbo parlarvi!"

"Padre! Un attimo! Il tempo di cambiarmi e arriviamo! Uff ….. Andrè, muoviti, aiutami a togliere il corpino del vestito! E poi passami la camicia rosa, quella con le rouges ….. un poco femminile …"

"Si, un attimo ma non ti spazientire, lascia che tuo padre aspetti."

"Ma Andrè … io ho fame! Non vorrai farmi svenire, spero?!"

"Ma certo che no! Cosa vai a pensare? Ma è ovvio che aspetterò che tu abbia mangiato qualcosa …"

"OSCAR, ANDRE' POSSIBILE CHE CI METTIATE TANTO? L'IMPERATORE CI STA ASPETTANDO!"

"MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA DITE! DOBBIAMO PRESENZIARE NEL POMERIGGIO, NON ADESSO! ….Santo cielo André, mio padre è davvero insopportabile! Su forza, passami i pantaloni! O mio padre ci farà impazzire!"

Sono seduto comodamente su una poltrona di velluto rosso, aspetto impaziente mia figlia, all'improvviso li vedo arrivare e dico: "Oscar, credo che sarebbe meglio se ti facessi aiutare da una cameriera, sarebbe più veloce a svestirti."

"Si certo Padre, avete ragione. Però io sono abituata a farmi aiutare da Andrè … in fondo è stato il mio attendente per quasi vent'anni! Ma ora sediamoci a tavola, ho fame!"

"Cosa! Vuoi dire che André si è sempre occupato di spogliarti?"

"Ma no! Cosa andate a pensare?!" rispondo sconcertata.

"Ma se poco fa hai detto che si è sempre occupato di te!"

"Certo, mi ha sempre acceso il caminetto, preparato il bagno, portato la biancheria! Ma nulla di più, ci mancherebbe altro Padre! Da quando ho smesso di credere di essere un maschio Nanny si è assicurata che certe … ehm ….. faccende fossero curate direttamente da lei!"

"Perfetto! Ora sono più tranquillo! Su presto vieni a mangiare, sei di uno strano pallore. A proposito, esigo che tu, le tue sorelle e Anna vi facciate visitare dal medico di corte!"

"Cosa?! Non ci penso neppure! Nessun medico se non ne sentirò io la necessità! Che Vi sia ben chiaro!"

"Figliola, tua madre era costantemente controllata dal dottor Lassone, ed io non vorrei che accadesse qualcosa ai miei nipoti, spero che tu comprenda la mia ansia."

"No, non Vi comprendo. Ed ora fatemi mangiare in tranquillità!" rispondo sedendomi a tavola, accanto al mio Andrè. Purtroppo, vedo mio padre sedersi al mio fianco. Uff …..

Dopo il pranzo mi sono ritirata nella mia camera, seguita da Andrè. Ho davvero bisogno di riposare un poco prima dell'udienza privata con l'imperatore. Anche perché questa sera ci aspetta un ballo, che noia!

La stanza è molto bella, ampia, arredata con cura. Forse un po' troppo opulenta per i miei gusti, ma di certo bella. Davanti al caminetto sono collocate due poltrone ed un divanetto, su cui mi sistemo, Andrè mi raggiunge e si siede al mio fianco. Appoggio la testa sulle sue gambe e mi sdraio, ho proprio voglia di riposarmi un poco.

Sento le mani di Andrè accarezzarmi i capelli, piano, dolce.

"Riposa Oscar, voglio vederti in forma. Sono sicuro che stasera sarai la più bella di tutte!"

"Uhm …. grazie Andrè …. ma ….. non avrò nessun abito da ballo da mettere … uhm …..". Rispondo sussurrando, un poco stanca, mentre Andrè continua ad accarezzarmi leggero.

"Vedrai, troveremo una soluzione. Chiederemo alle tue sorelle di prestarti un abito".

"Uhm …. dopo Andrè ...ora voglio solo dormire un poco …. scusami ….". Rispondo sbadigliando e stringendo a me una mano del mio Andrè.

Devo presenziare l'udienza privata con mio fratello l'imperatore Joséph, la mia cameriera personale mi aiuta ad indossare l'ultimo gioiello e dice: "Maestà ecco il vostro anello!"

Porgo la mano, la cameriera lo infila, all'improvviso vedo mio fratello avanzare verso di me e mi dice: "Carolina, sorella mia, sei pronta per presenziare all'udienza? I nostri ospiti francesi ci stanno aspettando!"

"Un momento Joséph, ascolta, non credi che quella famiglia sia un tantino strana?"

"Carolina, li abbiamo già incontrati a Venezia! Cosa ti aspetti da un uomo che alleva una figlia come fosse un maschio?"

"Si, si hai ragione, ma adesso che ho conosciuto il resto della famiglia mi sono resa conto che sono persone alquanto particolari! … Ehmm ... Joséph, oltre al colonnello allevata come un uomo che ne dici della maggiore che ha fatto uno strano discorso a proposito di un lutto?! Da come ne parlava credo che non le sia morto un membro della famiglia ma piuttosto un cavallo, oppure un cane o chissà cosa!. E come se non bastasse il fratello del generale ….. fratello, credo che quell'uomo sia l'amante della marchesa!"

"In effetti ... sono strani. Comunque, la figlia minore è davvero bella. Sembra diversa ... non saprei il perché ma ha qualcosa di diverso!"

"In che senso diversa?"

"Non saprei. Mi sembra più bella, più serena. Credo che il matrimonio le abbia fatto bene!"

"Non so cosa intendi, però ho notato che suo marito, il capitano, è davvero un giovane molto attraente!"

"Beh .. lui mi è parso più sicuro di sé. Di certo essere passato da soldato semplice a capitano è una bella soddisfazione! Mi è stato riferito che il Generale Jarjayes lo ha persino adottato!"

"Davvero?! Però! Certo che il colonnello è davvero una donna fortunata. Sono sicura che moltissime donne la invidieranno!"

"Beh...molti uomini invidieranno il marito! Ih ih"

"Ovvio, parli così perché sei un uomo ma io … Ih ih ih …."

"Carolina, non ti bastano tutti i problemi che hai con tuo marito?"

"Ti prego, non ricordarmelo! Sono qui per divertirmi qualche settimana lontano da lui e dai miei figli. Spero davvero che stasera mi divertirò un mondo!"

"Non dimenticare che devi occuparti dell'ultimo nato, Carlo Gennaro che ti sei portato dietro."

"Joséph come potrei dimenticarmi del piccirello …"

"Carolina, come hai potuto affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo con un bambino di soli due mesi?! Sei un' incosciente!"

"E Jamme nu scuccià! Sono scappata da Ferdinando per qualche mese per stare nu poche in santa pace, non certo per sentire le tue ramanzine! … Comunque fratello, tornando al bellissimo capitano, in tutta onestà, debbo dire che uomini tanto belli non se ne vedono in giro! Joséph, stasera al ballo stravolgerò una piccola regola …"

"Cosa vorresti fare?"

"Sarò io ad aprire le danze, e a me l'onore di scegliere il cavaliere!"

"Uhm ... il colonnello potrebbe essere gelosa. Lascia stare!"

"Non vedo perché dovrebbe ingelosirsi, dopo tutto voglio solo che danzi con me, nulla di più! Joséph dimentichi che sono una donna sposata e madre di ben nove figli, cosa vuoi che possa fare con me quel bel tenebroso quando accanto ha una donna bellissima! Io voglio solo avere l'onore di ballare con un bel francese!"

"E dai Carolina, vedi di comportarti come si conviene…."

"E Jamme paesà e nu fa chellà faccia! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Ah ah ah … Certo che hai appreso benissimo il dialetto della tua terra!"

"Dialetto! Io chiamerei piuttosto "la nuova lingua" e poi, mi pare ovvio averla appresa, visto che ho sposato il re di Napoli!"

"A proposito, come vanno le cose con tuo marito?"

"Come vuoi che vadano! Sarei tua ospite per tutto questo tempo se le cose andassero bene? Joséph, mio marito, oltre ad essere poco attraente, è anche un donnaiolo!"

"Carolina su, non fare quella faccia, infondo tutti gli uomini hanno un'amante!"

"Una sola?! Magari se Ferdinando avesse al suo servizio una sola meretrice! Meglio non toccare quest'argomento. Emm … fratello, comunque debbo farti una confidenza …"

"A proposito di cosa?"

"Vorrai dire di chi!"

"Sentiamo, di chi?"

"Ma su Ferdinando ovviamente!"

"Cos'altro ha fatto?"

"Dunque, come ti ho già raccontato, non si interessa minimante degli affari politici che riguardano il suo regno, l'unica cosa di cui si preoccupa è uscire la sera in incognito e aggirarsi per Napoli per andare a caccia di sottante, e ti assicuro che non ne lascia nessuna, dalle giovani nobili alle plebee!"

"Cosa!"

"Calma non ti agitare che non ho finito, sai come lo chiamano i suoi sudditi?"

"Come?"

"U re mariuolo, ovvero il re ladro! Sapessi quante burle subisce dai nostri sudditi, gli hanno persino dedicato qualche canzoncina. Capisci perché sono venuta a villeggiare qualche settimana da te?"

"Capisco sorella mia! Cosa posso dire, se non che mi dispiace!"

"Non importa Joséph, ormai alla mi veneranda età di trentasei anni mi sono rassegnata."

"Meglio!"

"Joséph, tornando al marito del colonnello …"

"Beh?"

"Sono sicurissima che quel giovane capitano ha occhi solo per l'affascinante biondina, che bella coppia! Sembrano fatti l'uno per l'altro! Però stasera voglio togliermi il cruccio di danzare e parlare con lui, desidero conoscerlo meglio! Su fratello andiamo a mangiare i babà che ho fatto preparare dalla cuoca!"

"Umm … debbo riconoscere sorella che il babà è una delle specialità del regno di Napoli! Ma adesso dimentichi che dobbiamo presenziare con i francesi!"

"E Jamme! I francesi posso aspettare!"

"E vabuò … Ih ih ih … si dice così?"

"Guagliò hai imparato presto! Ah ah ah …"

André, io e mio padre percorriamo il corridoio che ci condurrà nella sala delle udienze, siamo dietro la porta, un valletto ci annuncia: "Maestà, il generale Jarjayes, il colonnello Jarjayes e il capitano Grandièr sono arrivati!"

Vedo avanzare verso di me gli ufficiali francesi. I tre sono al cospetto mio e di mia sorella Carolina, faccio loro un gesto per invitarli a mettersi comodi.

"Maestà, grazie per averci ricevuti. Sua Maestà la Regina di Francia, Vostra sorella, Vi manda i suoi saluti e questi documenti" dico porgendo un plico all'imperatore. E finalmente la mia missione è terminata.

Prendo il plico dalle mani del generale Jarjayes e dico: "Prego accomodatevi tutti. Datemi il tempo di vedere di cosa si tratta".

Rompo il sigillo e sfoglio veloce i documenti. Una lettera di mia sorella, privata. Ed una ufficiale. Seguono una serie di scartoffie.

"Generale, prima della Vostra partenza vi darò una lettera per mia sorella, sua Maestà la Regina di Francia, e dei documenti. Devo però valutare bene cosa fare, spero quindi che mi attenderete qualche giorno."

"… Si, certo, ai vostri ordini!"

"Bene, mio caro fratello. Se hai finito con le questioni ufficiali, io passerei a quelle più frivole!"

"Carolina, avanti parla pure!"

"Madame Oscar, so che mia sorella ha molta fiducia in Voi, ditemi in tutta sincerità come va la sua storia d'amore con il conte svedese?"

"Carolina! Ma dico, cosa sono queste domande?!"

"E Jamme Joséph! Non ho nessuna notizia di mia sorella se non che il suo regno sta vacillando! Ditemi madame Oscar, almeno la mia povera sorella è felice?"

"Ma … io … Maestà, ho lasciato da la guardia reale da due anni e, poi, non conosco i dettagli della vita privata di Sua Maestà!"

"Si, certo, però per molto tempo le siete stata accanto, quindi intuisco che siate a conoscenza della relazione amorosa di mia sorella! Ditemi, lo svedese è nu bell omme?"

"Cosa avete detto?"

"Ah Già …scusate, vi ho chiesto se lo svedese è un bell'uomo!"

"Oh ... ehm ... ssssi... Altezza!"

"Ohhh almeno nu poco di soddisfazione per la mia sfortunata sorellina! Purell …"

"Oh ... ehm ... " Sono imbarazzata

"E daje picirell nu fa chella facc!"

"Eh?! Io... non capisco!"

"Già, voi conoscete l'italiano non la lingua della mia terra. Dunque, dicevo, su piccola non fare quella faccia."

"Pi...piccola?!" Oddio...ma questa è peggio di Jo!

"Si, si dalle nostre parti si usa dire così, anche se so che avete qualche anno in meno di me! Ih ih ih..."

Guardo il capitano, non resisto. "Bel guagliò, Voi e Vostra moglie e anche Vuie Generale, quando tornerete in Francia, avrit canusciuto nu poco di Napulitan ... emm ... scusate volevo dire che quando tornerete in Francia porterete con voi un poco di napoletano visto che vi intratterrete qualche giorno a corte!"

Vedo l'espressione di André e di mio padre, sono esterrefatti quanto me.

Mio padre ribatte: "Si, certo imperatrice Carolina!"

"Spero che questa sera parteciperete al ballo che ho organizzato! Ho davvero voglia di svagarmi. Ovviamente, mi aspetto che indossiate un bellissimo abito da sera, non questo completo da gentiluomo!"

Sento addosso lo sguardo indagatore dell'arciduchessa Carolina. Sembra che mi stia soppesando, controllando e valutando. E poi a lei cosa interessa come mi vesto?

"Si … certo Maestà!" rispondo sempre più perplessa.

"Avete portato con Voi un abito adatto? O devo mandarvi alcune mie cammerere?"

"Cammerere? Ma …"

"Oh mi dispiace ma dopo tanti anni a Napoli mi è naturale parlare in questo modo. Vi ho chiesto se debbo mandarvi le mie cameriere con parte del mio guardaroba e la mia sarta personale? E' importante che siate splendida!"

"Abito? Ecco … io … si, certo che ho un abito adatto maestà!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere. Vi manderò allora un paio di cameriere per aiutarvi con l'abito, il trucco e l'acconciatura! Voglio che siate splendida. Come solo una giovane ….. ehm …. una sposa può esserlo! Questo giovanotto che avete per marito merita che Vi agghindiate per bene!"

"Si, certo! … Grazie maestà!"

Povera me! Ma perché tutte queste donne vogliono immischiarsi? Io ho Andrè, a me ci pensa lui. Ed io mi occupo di lui, è una questione reciproca tra di noi.

"Bene, e Voi bel capitano, avete tutto? Vi mando un servitore?"

"Un servitore?! No, no grazie Maestà, non ne ho bisogno."

"Ma come, tutti i nobili necessitano di un servitore! E non mi pare che Voi ne abbiate, o sbaglio Generale?"

"Ecco, veramente no, cioè si! Al nostro servizio abbiamo ben due attendenti."

"Ah …. due attendenti ….. uhm ….. interessante!".

La voce squillante di questa donna non mi piace affatto. Eppure ha un marito, si dice bruttino, con un naso aquilino, ma alquanto sagace. Che poi, ha pochi anni in più di me, è più giovane di Joséphine, e mi pare che abbia un numero considerevole di prole!

"Ma ditemi, Capitano. Quando pensate di allargare la famiglia?"

Sorrido, guardo mia moglie e sussurro un poco imbarazzato: "Maestà, a breve avremo il nostro primo figlio."

"Ah ….. che meraviglia! Quando nascerà? Sapete, io adoro i bambini!".

Vediamo sua Maestà battere le mani, visibilmente felice. Ha alcuni atteggiamenti molto simili a quelli di Maria Antonietta!

"Tra la fine di Gennaio e gli inizi di Febbraio, Maestà!"

"Uhm ….. CHE BELLO! QUINDI NON AVETE ASPETATO IL MATRIMONIO! Magari lo avete concepito a Venezia? Ah … no ….. troppo presto …..uhm …." dico picchiettando con il mio ditino le mie labbra morbide morbide.

L'Arciduchessa mi ricorda un poco mia sorella Joséphine, e poi continua a guardare André, e come se non bastasse attende una risposta.

"Ma ditemi, quanti figli vorreste avere?"

"Beh, Altezza …. io …. noi … vedremo."

"COME VEDREMO! Io da voi due mi aspetto almeno sei nipoti, chiaro?!", qui ci vuole polso con questi due …...macchè vedremo!

"Sei?! Ma Padre ….. mi sembrano …. ecco ….. troppi!"

L'arciduchessa ribatte: "Troppi! Oh Gesù! E Jamme che io ne ho messi al mondo ben quindici! Ma ahimè la metà non appartengo a questo mondo!"

Guardo mia moglie esterrefatta che ribatte; "Cosa! Quindici?!"

"Sissignora! L'ultimo piccirello ha solo due mesi!"

"Altezza, ecco...Voi siete un ottimo esempio! Hai sentito Oscar? Quindici figli! Io da te me ne aspetto almeno sei!"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite?"

"Come sarebbe cosa dico! Voglio un esercito di nipotini! Quindi voi due dovrete provvedere!"

Anche se siamo alla presenza dell'imperatore, ribatto decisa: "Padre, vi invito a non interferire nella mia vita privata! … Scusatemi Maestà! Maestà, se non avete ancora bisogno di me, con il Vostro permesso mi ritiro."

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Oh ... ma no! Restate! È così piacevole vedere Voi e Vostro padre discutere! Ma ditemi ... quanti anni avete?"

Non riesco a crederci: L'arciduchessa si diverte a vedermi battibeccare con mio padre. Rispondo in un sussurro: "Trentatré ….."

"Ah...siete quindi una primipara un poco...avanti con l'età! Vabbè...credo però che sei figli riuscirete a farli! Vedrete! Ih ih …"

Non è possibile, l'imperatrice insiste! Preferisco annuire.

"Che poi ... avete un gran bello stallone! Sarà un'attività piacevole! Bene, ora vado a prepararmi per la serata ma prima devo allattare il piccolo Gennarino, sapete, non voglio che abbia la balia! … Vi faccio portare dei babbà nel vostro appartamento!"

"Cosa! Stallone? Babà! Ma ….."

Ascolto incredulo le parole dell'imperatrice, sono convito che se ne avesse l'occasione diventerebbe un'amica di mia cognata Joséphine.

"Vabbuono... Vi attendo in abiti femminili al ballo contessa! E assaggiate i miei babbà... andrete in paradiso! Ah ah ah"

Spalanco gli occhi, e sussurro: "Grazie …. Maestà!"

Siamo rientrati nel nostro appartamento. Sono davvero scioccata da questo incontro.

"Ma possibile che questa sia davvero una missione militare? Nemmeno a Versailles, mi sono trovata in una situazione simile! E che dire dell'imperatrice Carolina?! Non somiglia nemmeno lontanamente a sua sorella la Regina di Francia!"

"Vero Oscar! Però ... quindici figli! Nemmeno Joséphine è giunta a Tanto! Però mia cara ... ti serve un abito per questa sera! Ih ih ih"

"Già, ma solo perché sono sicura che mia sorella preferisce il sollazzo al procreare! Oh … ma cosa dico?! Non è possibile. Essere circondato da … da …. persone simili … io … ohhh basta Andrè! E poi come ti ha apostrofato l'imperatrice?! Stallone!"

"Ah ah ah Stallone! Siiii! Hai forse da ridire? Non sei soddisfatta?! Ah ah ah ... per me è un complimento! Ah ah ah … Scusami Oscar ma non riesco a smettere di ridere! Ah ah ah …"

"Nooo ! Anche tu hai perso il senno! Ma possibile che … che … qui non si parli d'altro?!"

Sento mia sorella brontolare e mio cognato ridere! Esco dalla mia stanza e raggiungo il salotto comune.

"Allora? Cosa avete da ridere voi due?! Dite tutto alla vostra Joséphine, così mi distraggo un poco... Charles sta riposando! Marianne anche ed io mi annoio!"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica, sorella cara?! Forse sarebbe stato perfetto se all'udienza privata ci fossi andata tu e non io!"

"Davvero?! Adesso ti siedi qui con me e mi racconti tutti. Magari ci facciamo portare una bella tazza di cioccolata!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno! Non ho alcuna intenzione di parlare di … di … Comunque, sono sicura che stasera farai amicizia con l'arciduchessa Carolina, sono sicura che avrete una vasta argomentazione, sta sicura che non ti annoierai!"

"Davvero?! Uhm ... mi farà piacere, così mi distrarrò dalle mancanze di mio marito! E non guardatemi tutti così! Io lo amo e lo voglio! Ed ora sorellina.. ti serve un bel vestito da ballo!"

"Ecco, meglio parlare di argomenti sensati. Certo che ho bisogno di un vestito, spero solo che vada tutto bene!"

"Tutto cosa? Dimmi dimmi!"

"Ora basta Joséphine! Andiamo nella tua stanza, voglio scegliere un abito consono all'occasione! Ne voglio uno semplice e che non metta in evidenza il mio .. mio … petto visto che è diventato piuttosto …. prosperoso! Cielo, cosa mi tocca dire!"

"Bene! Andiamo a cercare qualcosa di adatto! Andrè... tu vieni?!"

"Io?! Ehm … meglio di no"

Vado nel guardaroba con Joséphine alla ricerca di un abito per me. Qui ci sono gli abiti delle mie sorelle. Joséphine inizia a cercare tra i vestiti.

"Sorellina ... guarda questo verde, con le balze, le spalle scoperte"

"No, non voglio un abito con le spalle scoperte, su tira fuori altro."

"Uhm...questo lilla? Guarda che bello! Con i fiocchi...le balze! Ah..."

"Ma no! Io odio le balze! Avanti il prossimo!"

"Sorellina...sei impossibile!"

Cerco altri abiti, ma inizio a fare fatica. Vedo entrare le due suorine, che si offrono di aiutarci.

"Madame, avete bisogno di aiuto? Lasciate fare a noi!"

"Come potreste aiutami?"

"Cerchiamo noi tra i vestiti. Voi mettetevi comode"

"Vi ringrazio!"

Iniziamo a tirare fuori i vestiti dai bauli, ma a madame Oscar non piace nulla. Certo che è difficile. Eppure sono tutti così belli!

"E questo? È chiaro, con delle striature turchesi. Maniche lunghe sfumate ed una scollatura contenuta! Guardate Madame! È bellissimo! Sembra l'abito di un angelo!"

"Si ma ... quei fiocchi non mi piacciono. Faustina, Maria, potreste toglierli senza sciupare l'abito?"

"Ma certo! Noi suore ... oh .. ehm ... beh ... siamo brave come sarte! Su, provatelo così vediamo!"

"Magnifico! Sono sicura che senza questi orribili fiocchi, sarà perfetto. Adesso lo provo!"

"Oh ... bene sorellina! Hai indosso un corsetto?!" dico finalmente soddisfatta, ci sino volute due ore solo per trovare un abito che piaccia a mia sorella Oscar, che fatica! Certo che è davvero difficile da accontentare!

"Corsetto? Ma no, cosa me ne faccio? E poi stringe troppo ed io non voglio soffocare la mia creatura!"

"Ma Oscar! Mica vuoi tenere le fasce?!"

"Le fasce?! Certo che no! .. ehmm .. credo che tu abbia ragione, metterò il corsetto ma non stringete."

"Certo!"

_**Torino, centro commerciale Le Grue**_

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ma … dove siamo sorelle?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non ne ho la più pallida idea!"

_**Marianne: **_"Guardate che edificio enorme!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, non ho mai visto nulla di simile!"

_**Marianne: **_"Louis, non ho mai visto tanti lampadari illuminati …"

_**Louis: **_"Vero, Marianne… guarda si illuminano senza le candele!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cognato, è tutto assai strano … non capisco dove siamo …"

_**Marianne: **_"Guardate quanta gente …. Ops … per fortuna che siamo vestiti in modo adeguato!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Oscar, le Autrici ci hanno nuovamente catapultato nel loro tempo, quindi indossiamo degli abiti adeguati …. Ih ih ih … Oscar, Marianne ed io indossiamo dei pantaloni e invece tu … Ih ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa c'è, perché stai ridendo?"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ih ih … Guardati …."

_**Oscar: **_"André, non è possibile! Le mie sorelle indossano dei pantaloni, io invece indosso una gonna e per giunta corta! Oddio, ho tutte le gambe di fuori! André, ti prego, dami la tua giacca per coprirmi!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, la mia giacca è corta, non potrebbe mai coprirti le gambe!"

_**Oscar: **_"Mio padre ha ragione quando le chiama Arpie!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si , si! Visto figlia mia che ho ragione! Oddio! Oscar, hai tutte le gambe di fuori! Copriti, copriti ho detto!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, come faccio a coprirle se le Arpie non ci hanno dato alcun indumento per farlo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Umm .. sorella, tutto sommato non stai male, anzi, sei bellissima! Oscar, ma lo sai che hai davvero delle splendide gambe?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma .. ma … Joséphine, non parlare in questo modo davanti ai nostri mariti!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme piccirell chà si bell assaiè!"

_**Oscar: **_"Imperatrice Carolina, anche Voi qui?"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, son accà .."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi prego, parlate il francese oppure l'italiano ma non il Vostro dialetto altrimenti nessuno Vi capisce."

_**Carolina: **_E vabbuò piccirella! … Dunque, ho detto che sei bellissima e non pensare di coprirti le gambe! Giovanotto, lo sapete che nel prossimo capitolo Vi inviterò a ballare?"

_**André: **_"Si .. Si .. Maestà, per me sarà un onore!"

_**Oscar mi da un calcio negli stinchi e con sguardo minaccio**__**so**__** digrigna:**_ "Così impari a fare il cascamorto con l'imperatrice!"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar …."

_**Carolina: **_"Su su … piccirella! Infondo voglio solo ballare con il tuo bellissimo marito!"

_**Il generale **__**bisbiglia**__** alla moglie:**_ "Marguerite, ribadisco, tua figlia ti somiglia, è gelosa come te!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, quando si tratta di esaltare le sue virtù è tua figlia, invece, quando è gelosa, allora, è la mia!"

_**Generale: **_"Esatto cara!"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Buona sera a tutti!"

_**Oscar: **_"Buona sera Autrici da strapazzo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, si può sapere cos'hai? Perché sei tanto arrabbiata con noi?"

_**Oscar: **_"Aizram, Terry, guardate le mie gambe!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono splendide! André ma vedi che belle che sono!"

_**André: **_"Ehmm .. si, lo so … sono stupende …"

_**Oscar: **_"André!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su calmati Oscar! Siamo nel nostro tempo, è normale che tu indossi una gonna sopra il ginocchio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Sopra il ginocchio?! Ma dico… è corta!"

_**Terry: **_"Oscar, proprio per non traumatizzarti Aizram ed io abbiamo deciso di non renderla ancora più corta …"

_**Oscar: **_"Forse la sarta aveva terminato la stoffa?"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, cosa dici?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ascolta Oscar, è inutile discutere, tanto non seve a nulla, meglio tacere!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma Padre! …

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, diteci, dove siamo?"

_**Terry: **_"Come, non l'avete ancora capito? Siamo in un centro commerciale, il più grande della Vostra contea. Non è stupendo?"

_**Marianne: **_"Ditemi Aizram, a cosa serve un centro commerciale?"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedi Marianne, qui possiamo acquistare tutto ciò che serve."

_**Joséphine: **_"Uhmm .. però! Ascoltate Autrici, mi piacerebbe comprare della biancheria intima del vostro tempo, è possibile?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo Joséphine, venite tutti da questa parte!"

_**Charles: **_"Jo, dimmi cara, perché vuoi comprare della biancheria intima se hai ben quattro bauli pieni?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma Charles, quando avremo l'occasione di fare compere nel nuovo tempo?! E poi, la mia biancheria è ormai datata da più di duecento anni. Dai andiamo!"

_**Negozio di biancheria intima**_

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, guarda!"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine, ma … ma … che roba è?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Non lo so! … E' un pezzetto si stoffa, ovvero un triangolino di stoffa sorretta da due strisce …."

_**Charles: **_"Jo, non credo che serva a qualcosa …. Che cosa strana!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Aspetta che chiedo all'Autrice! Aizram, vieni qui!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa c'è Jo?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Guarda questo strano pezzetto di stoffa, spiegami a cosa serve."

_**Aizram: **_"Ahh vedo che ti piacciono le brasiliane!…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Brasiliane?! E cosa sarebbero? Ovvero a cosa servirebbero?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … Nel tuo tempo si chiama coulottes!"

_**Charles: **_"Come! Questa roba sarebbe una coullottes?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, Charles, è una colottes!"

_**Charles: **_"Non è possibile!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … però se le usano le donne del vostro tempo, le posso indossare anch'io!"

_**Charles: **_"Ma cosa dici cara?!"

_**Sussurro all'orecchio di mio marito:**_ "Charles, le indosserò non appena tornerai funzionante! Ih ih … "

_**Charles: **_"Ma cara …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Scc… vedrai che sarà molto interessante! …. Emm … Aizram, ho deciso di comprarmene un baule intero."

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa! Ma non ti sembra di esagerare?"

_**Joséphine: **_"No, di certo! E poi le dividerò con le mie sorelle, con mia madre e soprattutto con Oscar! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Te lo scordi sorella! Io non indosserò mai quella roba!"

_**Marianne: **_"E nemmeno io!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oscar, Joséphine, siete davvero noiose! Comunque, che vi piacciano o no, io ne voglio un baule intero."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, abbiamo dietro abbastanza denaro per comprare tutte quelle brasiliane?"

_**Aizram: **_"Io no, e tu?"

_**Terry: **_"Nemmeno."

_**Aizram: **_"Quindi cosa facciamo? Non possiamo certo far pagare il generale, visto che di sicuro possiede i Luigi e non l'euro … Umm … Ho un idea, pago con il bancomat e, poi, non appena torneremo nel loro tempo, detrarremo dalle tasse che versiamo …."

_**Terry: **_"Che tu versi mia cara! Sei tu che vivi nella sua contea, non io! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"TERRY! Sei odiosa!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madre, vi piacciono?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Invero, mia cara, le trovo alquanto particolari ma qualcuna la voglio anch'io!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E brava mia madre! Così, quando torneremo a palazzo, terrete a bada mio padre per un poco di tempo! Ih ih ih …. E non importunerà nessuno di noi per molto tempo! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ih ih … Figlia mia, sei incorreggibile! Ma non facciamoci sentire da tuo padre!"

_**Joséphine: **_"No, no, deve essere una sorpresa! Ih ih …"

_**Terry:**_ "Abbiamo fatto acquisti, adesso andiamo tutti al ristorante a mangiare qualcosa!"

_**Generale: **_"Immagino che ci aspettino le nostre care lettrici?"

_**Aizram: **_"Infatti! Su, sbrighiamoci!"

_**Siamo sedute ai tavoli in attesa che arrivi il cast con le Autrici, nel frattempo sorseggiamo qualcosa da bere.**_

_**Lupen: **_"Ragazze che capitolo!"

_**Tina: **_"Già che spasso!"

_**Australia: **_"E che dire dell'imperatrice Carolina?! Jamme Guagliò! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Però che occhio acuto che ha Carolina …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Già, non ha fatto altro che decantare la bellezza del nostro bellissimo André!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Oh se è per questo anch'io impazzisco per André. Lo amo! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Margot a chi lo dici! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Tornando a Carolina, io l'ho trovata simpaticissima!"

_**Dhaira: **_"E non solo, mi ha fatto morire dal ridere quando ha parlato di quel donnaiolo di Ferdinando!"

_**Tetide: **_"Che non sia un parente dello svedese?"

_**Monica: **_"Ma, e chi può dirlo!"

_**Irene: **_"Tutti che non pensano ad altro! Ah ah ah …"

_**Monica:**_ "Che dire di André in uniforme? Era bellissimo!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Siiii vero! Quando era bello!"

_**Monica:**_ "André era uno spettacolo! Uno tronco di pino!"

_**Dhaira:**_ "No ti prego, non nominare quel Fessen … ah ah ah … scusate volevo dire Fersen! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**Katia: **_"Eccoli, stanno arrivando!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "GENERALE!"

_**Generale: **_"Le donzelle sono lì, andiamo!"

_**Lupen: **_ "Vi stavamo aspettando, venite a sedervi qui!"  
"Buona sera!"

_**Generale: **_"Buona sera a voi!"

_**Carolina: **_"E a vuie piccirelle!"

_**Katia: **_"Salve Carolina, che bello avere anche te!"

_**Irene: **_"Carolina che simpatica che sei!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Grazie!"

_**Monica: **_"Aizram, Terry, che capitolo spassoso!"

_**Terry: **_"A quale vi riferite, a quello pubblicato stasera o all'altro?"

_**Monica: **_"Entrambi, ma quello di stasera è meglio commentarlo la prossima volta."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, credo che sia la cosa migliore."

_**Lupen: **_ "Però deve esserci anche Carolina, promesso?"

_**Autrici: **_"Promesso!"

_**Tutti: **_"Evvai!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, le Arpie esaudiscono i desideri di tutti, tranne i miei!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, è inutile che ti lamenti, tanto non serve a nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Purtroppo!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, Oscar …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Tetide: **_"Mi è piaciuto molto il gesto di retribuire Riccardo e la truppa, bravi! Il lavoro va sempre pagato."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, come avete appena detto, era giusto che venissero ricompensati. Infondo ci hanno scortati e, se non fosse stato per loro, i briganti ci avrebbero depredati!"

_**Tetide: **_"Oscar, ero davvero curiosa di vederti con l'abito blu addosso."

_**André: **_"Madame, mia moglie era bellissima. Era così bella che anche quel …. Maribeau l'ha notata! Arg!"

_**Oscar: **_"Dai André non essere geloso, non ne hai motivo."

_**André: **_"Lo so Oscar ma non mi fido delle Autrici!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Generale, sono contenta che la vostra Oscar non abbia fatto tanti capricci e si sia vestita da donna con la mantella militare sopra l'abito e i gradi di colonnello appuntati su di essa .Penso che, abbigliata in questo modo, sia bellissima!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, mia figlia è un bocciolo di rosa!"

_**Katia:**_ Complimenti, bellissimo, Oscar vestita da donna ma con la mantella militare."

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame, anche se sono una donna rimango un ufficiale dell'esercito."

_**Marianne: **_"Madame Lupen, madame Katia, mia sorella è stata accomodante nell'indossare l'abito azzurro ma, al contrario, ha fatto mi ha fatta impazzire quando Joséphine ed io l'abbiamo aiutata con l'abito con cui andrà al ballo. Cielo che fatica!"

_**Simona:**_ "Oscar, sei sempre meravigliosa! Comunque io ti capisco, fosse per me anche l'abito nuziale sarebbe con i pantaloni ma per essere guardate come André guarda te, con la stessa ammirazione e lo stesso amore... per uno sguardo così metterei un vestito persino io!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André, credo che tutti mi invidiano perché ho un bravo marito come te …."

_**André:**_ "Oscar, come potrebbe essere diversamente, tu sei la mia vita!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ora basta Sposini, avrete tutto il tempo per le vostre effusioni! Oscar, continuiamo a parlare della tua vestizione …"

_**Australia:**_ "Povera Oscarina, mi spiace che l'uniforme non ti sia entrata.. ma e per un bellissimo motivo, no? Sophie! E poi... divina nell'abito che ti ha dato tua sorella... anche se sei troppo irriverente nel voler metter su la mantella militare! Ahaha adorabile! Perché non cambierai mai! Comunque, certo che se tuo padre rompe cosi tanto... può rischiare di far nascere la piccola prima del previsto! Perché tanto so che peggiorerà la situazione non appena entrerai all'ottavo mese! Ahaha... meno male per allora ci saranno la nostra nanny e Marguerite a vegliare su di te... e rimbeccare il vecchio pazzo! Ihihih."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, tu davvero trovi che la gattaccia abbia ragione?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vuoi che ti dica ciò che penso caro?"

_**Generale: **_ "Emm… forse è meglio di no!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Meglio!"

_**Lupen: **_ "Andrè, ti consiglio di stare attento: la nostra bionda sarà corteggiata da qualcuno che susciterà la tua gelosia."

_**André: **_"Sig … infatti … Madame, temo che il capitano Maribeau mi darà qualche pensiero …"

_**Oscar: **_"André sei uno sciocco! Tu non hai alcun motivo di essere geloso! Lo sai che non sopporto che tu sia geloso!"

_**André: **_"Si, lo so Oscar, però …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Però niente!"

_**Lupen: **_ "Umm … Speriamo bene, perché con le nostre adorate autrici può succedere di tutto!"

_**André: **_"Sentito Oscar? Anche madame Lupen mi da ragione …"

_**Oscar: **_"Basta André!"

_**Monica:**_ "Waoo! Come eravate belli Generale! Non si discute, la divisa Vi dona ma l'alta uniforme... beh... senza parole! Scommetto che quando avete fatto il Vostro ingresso nella sala del trono tutti si saranno inchinati al passaggio Vostro e del resto della compagnia!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Beh … si … modestamente! Ih ih .." 

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ma senti quanto è vanitoso il nostro generale!"  
_**Terry: **_"Pazzesco!"

_**Monica:**_ " I Vostri generi devono ringraziarVi, grazie al Vostro intervento possono sfoggiare un fisico ed un portamento invidiabili."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih .. Gli allenamenti a cui li ho sottoposti hanno esercitato un effetto benefico su quei due buoni a nulla!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Benefico dite! Ma se avete messo fuori combattimento la marmotta di mio marito!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Su … ah ah ah … figliola, per una volta non mi arrabbio per le tue sconcezze! Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona: **_ "Tornando alla parata che avete fatto nella sala del trono, beh, su André già si sapeva che questo momento farebbe sfigurare anche un dio greco, semplicemente BELLISSIMO!"

_**Armandina: **_"Siii! Avete ragione madame Simona! Il bel capitano è bellissimo! Ma ahimè ha un solo difetto: non ha occhi che per madame soldato! Sniff … sniff …"

_**Simona: **_"Armandina cerca di non svenire e cambia obiettivo se non vuoi essere infilzata! Madame pom pom riguardo voi, che ne dite di fermarvi a Vienna? Sono sicura che in questa corte qualcuno sensibile al vostro... "fascino" lo troverete, magari non quest'anno e magari nemmeno il prossimo ma alla fine, chissà!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Madame Simona, lo spero ma, se così non fosse, non mi separerò da Augustin, magari prima o poi mi vedrà come donna!"

_**Generale: **_"MAI!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Sniff … sniff…."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale…"

_**Generale: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Siete davvero insopportabile."

_**Lupen: **_ "Io Madame? Ma cosa ho fatto!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Smettetela di fare l'innocente! Ehi voi: Oscar, Marianne e tu, Joséphine, quando sarete tornate a casa, dovrete mettervi tutti fuori dalla camera che occupa con vostra madre a disturbare!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah … Contateci Madame, a mio padre ci penserò io, a costo di chiamare dall'oltre tomba il fantasma di nonno Augustin! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Nooo Ma cosa dici Joséphine!"

_**Australia: **_"Zitto vecchio scimunito, se potessi verrei io da Dublino a porgere catene e lenzuola a tuo nonno!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia! Sempre voi!"

_**Irene:**_ "Ma monsieur Generale, lo sapevate che se continuate a disturbare vostra figlia la mattina presto, Oscar non potrà avere un figlio, ma una figlia? Quindi, non preoccupatevi, André farà tutto per la moglie."

_**Generale:**_ Madame, con le Arpie autrici che mi ritrovo non ho alcuna speranza: avrò una nipotina.

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Non ho finito! Io, poi, chiamerei di rinforzo anche l'innominabile che si starà sicuramente lucidando le corna."

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile! Voi vorreste che Gesuele mi desse un'altra incornata?"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ih ih … Sarebbe divertente! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah .. Brava Agrifoglio! Ah ah ah … "

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ ehm… arpie permettendo … Ihih.. ti metterei Gesuele alle calcagna un'altra volta! Ahaha Allora si le risate!"

_**Generale: **_"Non ne vedo il motivo, GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"Come no! Sei.. oppressivo, stressante, onnipresente, uno stratega Solo quando vuoi tu! ... uff! Che altro?! Qualcuno ci aiuti...!"

_**Generale: **_"Siete davvero insopportabile!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ma davvero?! Quando si dice che il bue dice all'asino che è cornuto!"

_**Generale: **_"Grunt!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Oscar indosserà una via di mezzo fra un abito femminile e una divisa militare mentre la vecchia pazza sfoggia l'ennesimo orrore kitsch. Sarà mica un'antenata di Renato Zero?"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Questa poi! Madame pom pom antenata di Renato zero! Ah ah ah …"

_**Madame Pom pom**__**:**_"Noooo capisco, forse i miei abiti non sono di classe?"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Dharia:**_ "Generale, la missione sta per giungere a conclusione ma per i nostri piccioncini i guai non finiscono mai... e chissà il rientro in patria!"

_**Generale:**_ "Guai, solo guai mi attendono."

_**Dharia:**_ "Dite davvero! Su un'anticipazione!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco … vedete … ma … sccc… non facciamoci sentire dalle Arpie …"

_**Terry: **_"Tacete Generale! Non siete tenuto a spifferare il vostro futuro!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma "Avventura" Proseguirà con un altro titolo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si ma dopo che sarà nata Sophie."

_**Terry: **_"Riguardo a dopo …. Emm .. tutto il resto accadrà nella Vostra contea ma adesso basta."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ,ma se lo sappiamo che a Collegno avremo un mucchio di problemi con i nostri confinanti!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, dobbiamo prepararci al peggio! Sing …"

_**Dharia:**_ "E vabbé, pazienza! Generale, prescrivo una buona dose di... farsi i fatti vostri...state diventando sempre più invadente …"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Io invadente!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Si, invadente! Capisco le vostre apprensioni ma lasciate respirare i giovani! Capito!"

_**Tutti:**_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Grazie per la storia amiche! Non immaginate quanto mi diverta!"

_**Generale: "**_Grazie a me madame, non alle Arpie! Vi bacio la mano Madame e vi auguro una buona giornata."

"_**Perla Margot:**_ "Molto gentile mio caro Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, visto che siete tanto gentile, approfitto per chiedervi di mettere una buona parola con le Arpie."

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Si, certo, siete molto bello, vi aiuto, dite pure!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madame per avermi detto che sono molto bello! Spero che il mio erede, mi somigli in tutto e per tutto."

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Autrici scusate ma desidero che l'erede che abbia il colore degli occhi verdi come smeraldi. Lo confesso, amo André!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scc… Non fatevi sentire dalle Arpie, loro accontentano tutti tranne me."

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, sono sicura che i Vostri nipotini saranno bellissimi."

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Ne sono convinto anch'io Madame! Mia figlia è bellissima e che dire di André?! Ih ih ….Mi ritengo soddisfatto!"

_**Monica:**_ "Pensate se Oscar stesse aspettando due gemelli e fossero due femminucce belle come la loro mamma.

_**Generale: "**_Madame, se fossero due gemelli, gradirei due maschi! O almeno uno!... Per favore! … Sniff … rendetemi felice!"

_**Monica:**_ "Avete ragione, allora un bel maschietto biondo, tanto si sa che prendono dalla mamma … ih ih … e una bella femminuccia con i capelli d'ebano come il papà, stile Biancaneve!"

_**Generale:**_ "Perfetto Madame! Ora se non vi è di troppo disturbo, provate a convincere le Arpie!"

_**Terry:**_ "Vedremo, decideremo … ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Comunque Terry ed io abbiamo già deciso. E poi, l'abbiamo già annunciato nello scorso siparietto a chi somiglierà la piccola!"

_**Tina:**_ "Generale, ho letto il decimo capitolo, e ho appreso che siete finiti tutti in un convento …"

_**Alain: **_"Vi prego Madame, non ricordatemelo!"

_**Tina:**_ "Suvvia Alain un poco di sana preghiera non fa mai male."

_**Generale: **_"Come avete ragione Madame! Ora et Lavora! Ih ih ih …"

_**Tina:**_ "Giusto Generale, concordo pienamente con Voi!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh no, povero me!"

_**Generale: **_"Coraggio! Animo, animo Sassoin! Ih ih … Emm … a proposito Madame, visto che leggete le mie disavventure, potreste aiutarmi?"

_**Tina:**_ "Oh no, io ho bisogno di leggere, mi dispiace, la potrò aiutare solo quando non la leggerò più."

_**Generale: **_"Ma … Madame! Vi prego, debbo liberarmi dal giogo delle Arpie!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ma davvero non saprei come aiutarla, mi creda!"

_**Generale: **_"Magari potreste aiutarmi a distrarle, così io prendo la piuma magica e modifico tutto!"

_**Tina:**_ "Distrarle? In verità per aiutarla da quelle streghe, servirebbe una bacchetta magica, altro che piuma! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Beh … Voi trovate il modo, al resto ci penso io!"

_**Tina:**_ "Non posso crederci, sono stata nominata sua aiutante, che onore!"

_**Generale: **_"L'onore e il piacere sono solo miei, Madame!"

_**Generale:**_ "Amate e bellissime donzelle, vi prego di commentare ma non prendetemi in giro. Tutto questo lo faccio esclusivamente, affinché la mia dinastia non soccomba, spero che mi capiate."

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale smettetela di fare la vittima!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi ordino di tacere Arpia!"

_**Tina:**_ "Chi osa burlarsi di lei? Comunque la fissazione l'ha presa!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma no Tina … non è fissazione … è proprio follia! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tina, sono la vittima di questa tremenda avventura. Le Arpie fanno di me ciò che vogliono. Vi prego salvatemi!"

_**Tina:**_ "Sarei felicissima di poterla salvare, ma vede, ciò che scrivono le sue amiche a me piace moltissimo, quindi non posso fare altro che starle vicina col cuore e continuare a leggere con somma gioia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, povero me, che disgrazia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ma quale disgrazia vecchio scimunito! Meno male che abbiamo pure mister maglietta Appiccicata che fa l'ironico col... "suocero"! Ahaha che verve, André! Finalmente ti sei …. tirato fuori... certo che tu vecchio scimunito stressi proprio tanto, ma tanto! Che quasi quasi se potessi.. Già pregusto la scena... magari tua moglie ti allontanerà anche dal talamo nuziale... beh, posso solo sperare e.. gioire! Ihihi…"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite ti prego di non ascoltare nessuno!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vedremo caro!"

_**Generale: **_"Argh …."

_**Australia:**_ "Prima naturalmente sarà il turno del caro ex cardinale... eh eh che non so se riuscirà a resistere lontano da Anna per ancora tanto tempo ... ormai anche lui lo vedo male, non malissimo come l'adorata Jo flagello di dio... ma la direzione è quella!"

_**Armand: **_"Lo credete davvero? Invece vi sbagliate! Io sto male, malissimo! Tra non molto uscirò di testa se non giaccio almeno una sola notte con mia moglie!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand caro, ti prego non parlare così davanti a tutti, mi fai arrossire!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, ti farò visitare dal medico di corte, spero che mi dia il consenso di … di … Ahhhh quanto sto male!"

_**Generale: **_"Fratello degenerato! Spero che le Arpie ti tengano allo stecchetto almeno fino al matrimonio! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN! Tutto ciò che auguri a me spero che le Arpie lo triplichino per te!"

_**Generale: **_"ARGH …"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Sentito vecchiaccio? ... Ehm, ma le quasi- suorine... ih ih ih il mal di pancia ... oh mamma! Sti "grandiosi" disegni di Jo, o meglio Gloriosi disegnini hanno fatto centro, eh? Ahaha poverette, sconvolte sicuro ma .. mhhh, mi sembrano MOLTOOOO interessate all'argomento! Degne discepole di Josephine! Ahaha ora mancherebbe solo l'educazione della dolce Elena ma chissà perché... ho la sensazione che Victorino non la farà più avvicinare a Jo, chissà per quale motivo! Ahahahaha."

_**Elena: **_"Madamigella, veramente anch'io vorrei che madame Joséphine mi istruisse ..:"

_**Joséphine: **_"Con molto piacere cara!"

_**Victor: **_"Elena, veramente preferirei farlo io …"

_**Generale: **_"Dopo il matrimonio, si intende, nipote!"

_**Victor: **_"Gulp … certo Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco, così va meglio!"

_**Australia:**_ "Però devo a Cesare ciò che gli compete: si può dire tutto tranne che non tratti bene le persone... e quindi Riccardo&co, compensati a dovere. Peccato vadano via, io le suorette le avrei ben viste con qualche single del gruppo. Ahaha vabbé, vedremo voi stimatissime e amatissime autrici che avrete in serbo per loro! ... in serbo x il mio tesoruccio pero -intanto avevate uno scappellotto! Hey! Vecchio scimunito! Giu le mani.! E mai possibile che te la prenda sempre e solo col caro Alain?! Mai sentito parlare del detto: guardare e non toccare! GRUNT! Dov'è il caprone quando ne hai bisogno?! Il mio tesoro stava evidenziando solo l ovvio! E poi, ti sei già dimenticato che e solo grazie a lui che fai... bei sogni la notte? Chi ha comprato i libri proibiti?! Smettila o dovrò parlare con tua moglie, sappilo! Che pazienza ci vuole con un personaggio del genere! Uff!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, la gattaccia è un fiume in piena, preferisco lasciarla parlare, altrimenti mi sentirei male!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, la gattaccia, come la chiami tu, ha parlato di un certo libro che Alain ti avrebbe dato, non sarà uno di quei libri indecenti che ti ho sequestrato l'ultima volta?"

_**Generale:**_"MA NOOO! Cosa dici cara!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Lo spero per te!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi vecchiaccio, stai influenzando in modo negativo il piccolo ma sveglissimo Carletto! Tu e i tuoi soprannomi! Dannazione! Madonna zia gattaccia Australia... zia Australia gattaccia rinsecchita! Oh signori... mi avete traviato il bambino!"

_**Carlo: **_"Ma zia, io mi diverto tanto a chiamarti così! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Armand, per una volta la scarsa educazione di tuo figlio mi fa comodo! AH ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Vecchio scimunito! … Ahahaha tesoro, a te concedo tutto o quasi ma al vecchio caprone di tuo zio Augustin proprio NO! Capito vecchio scimunito?! E vedi di non farmi arrabbiare... che altrimenti divento complice con l'irriguardosa e ... inguardabile madame pom pom e poi vedi i guai che ti creo! Ihihih prendimi in parola!"

_**Carlo: **_ "Ah ah ah … Vecchio caprone scimunito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"ARMAND! TI ORDINO DI EDUCARE TUO FIGLIO!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma come fratello, non hai detto poco fa che mio figlio ti sta bene così?"

_**Generale: **_"ARG ….. Dannazione!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah Il siparietto cari miei.. diventa ogni puntata più succoso e irriverente! Lo adorooooo…"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Gattaccia .. ehmm … Australia!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ "Scusatemi un momento, voglio augurare un buon rientro Banda Bassotti …"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta Simona, ti mettiamo in contatto con loro …"

_**Simona: **_"Come farete?"

_**Aizram: **_"Semplice, apriamo il drobox e ti facciamo parlare con loro."

_**Simona: **_"Ma sono in viaggio!"

_**Terry: **_"Mentre percorrono le Alpi potranno sentirti. Ecco .. su avanti di qualcosa che ti ascoltano."

_**Simona: **_"Emm .. si …. Banda bassotti, mi sentite?"

_**Riccardo: **_"Si Madame, vi ascoltiamo!"

_**Simona: **_"Riccardo e tutti voi altri, mi ha fatto davvero piacere conoscervi."

_**Rocco: **_"Anche per noi è stato un piacere Madame!"

_**Simona: **_"Spero di rivedervi …"

_**Riccardo: **_"Credo di si, visto che le Arpie hanno deciso di rimandare il generale e la sua famiglia in quella che un giorno verrà chiamata Italia!"

_**Simona: **_"Che bello! Arrivederci Banda Bassotti!"

_**Banda Bassotti: **_"Arrivederci madame!"

_**Simona: **_"Grazie Autrici, sono davvero soddisfatta! Adesso devo andare, faccio turno di notte e devo ancora fare un mucchio di commissioni ma non potevo certo mancare di augurarvi una bellissima serata ed ancora complimenti!

Non vedo l'ora di leggere del ricevimento."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie a te Simona, alla prossima!"

_**Simona: **_"Arrivederci amici! Arrivederci Cast di "Avventura!"

_**Tutti:**_ "A presto!"


	168. Chapter 168

**Capitolo 168 – Un ballo a Vienna**

Entriamo tutti nella sala da ballo, io sono al braccio del mio Andrè. Con noi ci sono le mie sorelle, mio padre, mio zio con Anna, Victor con Elena, Madame Giovanna Battista, Alain, Gerard ed i tre ufficiali di mio padre.

Il salone è ampio, pieno di nobili imparruccati e profumati, illuminato da dei grandi lampadari e numerosi candelabri alle pareti. Il pavimento risplende alla luce delle candele e alcuni camini riscaldano l'ambiente. L'orchestra, sistemata sul palco in alto, sta suonando un minuetto.

Sono al braccio di mio marito, lo osservo, sorrido e dico: "Charles, riconosco che stasera sei in perfetta forma quindi posso sperare?!"

"Ma cara ... io ... non vorrei ... ecco ..." rispondo imbarazzato.

Non voglio che Joséphine si faccia delle illusioni, preferisco aspettare ... aspettare ... aspettare.

"Su caro, animo, animo, vedrai che ce la farai!"

"Oh ... Jo ... io ... preferirei aspettare ... sai ..." rispondo mesto e triste

"Charles, finalmente abbiamo un comodo letto a baldacchino e che dire della camera riscaldata e, poi, i profumi che ho usato per fare il bagno! Vedrai amore mio che questa notte faremo faville! Ih ih ih …"

"Cara, io non vorrei che tu rimanessi delusa. Ti prego ... concedimi ancora un poco di riposo".

"Charles, ciò di cui tu hai bisogno non è riposo ma una donna che ti stuzzichi la fantasia! Ih ih … ed io sono perfetta! … Vedrai caro che non rimarrai deluso."

"Cara, tu non mi deludi mai ... io invece ..."

"Tu nulla! Siamo in un ambiente perfetto. A proposito, hai notato quell'ufficiale che si è unito a noi come guarda mia sorella? Nonostante Oscar sia al braccio di André, quello sfacciato le è sempre un passo dietro e non fa che guardarla. Uhmm … quell'uomo non mi piace per niente!"

"In effetti Joséphine quel marchese proprio non mi convince. Ha l'aria di essere un libertino!"

"Marchese? Quindi quel capitano da strapazzo è un marchese! Uhmm …"

"Cosa stai pensando mia cara?"

"Che ce lo porteremo dietro fino a Parigi e non mi piace per niente!"

"L'importante è che ci faccia da scorta, per il resto si vedrà! Tanto tua sorella, alla peggio, lo passerà da parte a parte con la spada ... ih ih ih"

"Vero Charles! Ah ah ah …."

Scoppiamo entrambi in una sonora risata al pensiero di Oscar che trafigge quel capitano.

"Certo è un bell'uomo, alto, moro, occhi nocciola. Ha anche un bel modo di fare, con i suoi capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, tutto gentile ed aggraziato. È bello e sa di esserlo."

"Ehi un momento Joséphine, se continui a parlare di quel tipo in questo modo divento geloso! Ah ah ah .."

"Oh Charles! Ah ah ah… mi piace quando sei geloso! Ah ah … Charles …"

"Dimmi cara …"

" Oscar ama follemente Andrè, quindi quel tipo dovrà posare gli occhi altrove! Ih ih …"

"Vero cara!... Mia cara, ti va di ballare?"

"Ma certo caro! Stasera ho voglia di divertirmi!"

"Oscar le loro maestà non sono ancora arrivate!"

"Vero André. Purtroppo, dovremo restare almeno fino al loro arrivo. Uff ... mi sento così impacciata con questo abito!"

"Oscar su non sbuffare, so che proprio non sopporti gli abiti femminili. Eppure sei così bella, aggraziata, dolce. Credo che non ti renda conto di quanto sia affascinante."

"Veramente io …."

"Su dai che sei bellissima! Vorrei vederti più spesso vestita così!"

"Davvero André? Tu vorresti che io indossassi questi abiti?! Ma lo sai che sono ... scomodi!" rispondo preoccupata dalle idee di Andrè.

"Ma se le altre donne li indossano perché non potresti farlo tu? E poi, non pretendo che tu li porti tutti i giorni ma solo di tanto intanto…"

"Di tanto in tanto?! André! Ma cosa dici! Assolutamente no! Già devo vestirmi così per i balli a corte, per i matrimoni e le feste di famiglia, e sappi che lo faccio solo per te! Ma altre volte proprio no! Scordatelo!"

"Ma su, calmati, non credo di aver detto chissà cosa!"

"Si, vero… però …"

"Però cosa?"

"Vorrei vedere te in bilico sui tacchi, con la gonna che si infila sotto le scarpine, il busto stretto in un corsetto e tutta questa pelle in vista!"

"Ah ah ah … hai ragione ma vestita così mi fai perdere la testa … sei terribilmente bellissima!"

Sento lo sguardo di André addosso, i suoi occhi dolci che mi accarezzano. In fondo, ho indossato questo vestito per lui. E non posso negare che Andrè sta apprezzando molto … molto.

"Grazie André! Ma non posso farci niente, basta un abito da donna per rendermi impacciata!

"Su dai non pensarci! Ti andrebbe di ballare un poco?"

"Non desidero altro ….. dammi la mano, andiamo!"

"Capitano Mirabeau …..Ehi capitano …. Michel!"

"Ehmm … si, cosa dicevi?"

"Ih ih ih … E' inutile che sbavi dietro al colonnello, la bellissima dama non ti degna di un solo sguardo, rassegnati!"

"Rassegnarmi? Mai! La voglio ... e la avrò!"

"Sei abituato davvero male Michel, secondo me, questa sarà la tua prima sconfitta! Ma guardala come sorride al marito mentre balla!"

"Eh ... la vedo ... ma non resisterà al mio fascino. Vedrai!"

"Ne sei sicuro? Non sarò certo una donna ma in quanto a fascino credo che il capitano Grandièr ne abbia da vendere. Guarda quelle dame come lo stanno guardano!"

"Ma guarda quelle come guardano me. Ih ih ih. Vedrai, la farò capitolare!"

"Sei un illuso! Fai prima a corteggiare un'altra dama, magari stasera avrai nel tuo letto un corpo caldo da abbracciare."

"Uhm ... stai tranquillo che troverò un caldo letto ad ospitarmi! Credo proprio che sarà lo stesso di ieri ... la Marchesa è molto ... disponibile!"

"Bene allora brindiamo alla marchesa! Ih ih … Ma dicci almeno se ne vale la pena?"

"Certo! Ah ah ah …"

"Alain hai visto stasera quanto è bella il nostro comandante?! Ahhh come vorrei che ci fosse anche la mia Alizée! … Alain ma cos'hai, sei taciturno!"

"Gerard, che il nostro comandante sia bellissima lo sappiamo, poi che dire del suo decolté prosperoso …"

"Sta zitto per favore, non vorrai che ti sentisse ancora il vecchio pazzo?"

"Ma no tranquillo, eccolo là a sorvegliare la sua prole! Ih ih ih …"

"Comunque dicevo … che il comandante sia bellissima lo sappiamo tutti, e credo che se ne sia accorto anche quell'idiota di Maribeau … guarda!"

"Ohh … La sta letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi! "

"Mangiando? Io direi spogliando con l'immaginazione e chissà ancora!"

"Già, è davvero un impudente!"

"Impudente dici! Secondo me, è il classico aristocratico che va a caccia di selvaggina altrui! … Ma credo che stavolta sia cascato davvero male. Aspetta che quell'imbecille conosca il diavolo biondo, lo metterà immediatamente al suo posto! Ih ih …"

"Vero Alain! Sai cosa ti dico! Prendiamo due calici e brindiamo a questa magnifica serata!"

"Ben detto amico! …. Ecco qua, prendi il tuo bicchiere!"

"Salute Alain!"

"Salute Gerard!"

Vedo le mie figlie lanciarsi nelle danze, sono delle donne davvero incredibili. Belle, forti, determinate. Sono fiero di ognuna di loro, di Oscar però un poco di più. Certo però che André dovrebbe avere più riguardo per sua moglie! Nel suo stato non deve stancarsi ed il ballo ... non è adatto! Appena torneranno qui dovrò fare un discorsino con mio genero!

Vedo il mio Augustin tutto solo, sembra assorto in strani pensieri, mi avvicino e dico: "Geneeeerale, perché non mi invitate a danzare?"

"Madame, non amo danzare. Però sono certo che il Capitano Maribeau sarà felice di ballare con Voi. Maribeau, fate ballare Madame, è un ordine!"

"Ecco … veramente … io …."

Vedo il capitano perplesso, titubante. Quel ragazzo non mi piace, sta osservando con sguardo rapace la mia piccola. Un ballo con la Contessa di Costigliole non potrà che essergli di giovamento.

"Veramente cosa? Capitano, il mio è un ordine. Veloce!"

"Ma io, Generale, desidero danzare con voi!"

Sento la voce acuta di madame intromettersi, mentre mi svolazza attorno con la sua mise assurda. Questa sera è più folle del solito, con un abito talmente enorme che per passare dalle porte deve mettersi di fianco, una parrucca incipriata alta con in punta un tripudio di piume rosa, ed una scollatura … santo cielo, è indecente! Per non parlare del resto dell'abito, tra fiocchi, piume, perle ed altri ornamenti assurdi.

"Assolutamente no. Ballerete con il capitano. Oppure farete tappezzeria, decidete Voi. Piuttosto, guardate che bella coppia che sono Victor ed Elena!"

"Ehmm .. certo, mia nipote è bellissima! Modestia a parte ma è tutta sua zia! Elena è una vera Costigliole, decisa, autonoma e bella. Assomiglia molto a mia madre che di conseguenza assomiglia a me! Ih ih …"." ribatto tutta fiera!

"Non direi proprio! E per fortuna!"

"Ma come! Geneeerale, non vedete che possiede il mio stesso portamento?"

"Non mi pare proprio! Elena è leggera ed aggraziata ... Voi, con questi abiti assurdi, il trucco eccessivo, sembrate uscita dal baule del mio trisavolo!"

"Cosa! Ohhhh Generale, non Vi ha detto mai nessuno che siete uno zoticone?"

"Si, Voi, in questo momento! Ora, Vi auguro una buona serata! Maribeau, occupatevi di Madame!"

"Ohhh …. Capitano Maribeau, voi dovrete scortarci fino a Parigi? Bene, allora significa che piuttosto che parlare con il geneeerale, preferisco farvi compagnia! Su andiamo a ballare!"

Magari vedendomi ballare il mio generale cambierà idea e vorrà danzare anche lui! Io sono leggiadra, bella e profumata.

"Oh ... si Madame, certo. Prego, venite". Povero me, ma se sarò fortunato potrò riuscire a fare cambio di dama e ballare con la figlia minore del generale, il colonnello Jarjayes!

"Vedrete Capitano, sono una leggiadra farfalla!"

"Ma certo Madame, ne sono sicuro!"

"Ah ah ah … Ehi Jacques, hai visto il nostro capitano? Ah ah ah … Fino a poco fa sbavava dietro al bellissimo colonnello e adesso si trova tra le braccia di una donna che lui nemmeno gradisce! Ah ah ah…."

"Vero Jean, non lo invidio affatto il nostro capitano! Certo che il generale Jarjayes lo ha incastrato per bene. Senza dubbio si è accorto che ha posato gli occhi sulla sua figlia minore e lo ha punito a dovere! Tutti conosciamo la fama da don Giovanni di Michel!"

"ih ih ih …. Sono sicuro che non sarà affatto una facile conquista!" dico prendendo due calici, ne porgo uno al mio amico. "Su brindiamo Jacques, alla salute del capitano Maribeau! Ah ah ah …"

"Si ... ma anche all'avvenenza del colonnello Jarjayes! Mai avrei immaginato che fosse così bella!"

"Già … Beato colui che l'ha sposata! Salute!"

Sono tra le braccia del capitano Maribeau, lo guardo e dico: "Capitano, se state ballando con me, si può sapere perché non fate altro che osservare la figlia del generale?"

"Chi? Io?! Ma no!"

"Non vi consiglio di corteggiarla, è una donna molto pericolosa … ma che dico! E' pericolosissima! Se solo sapeste … brrr … mi vengono i brividi al solo pensiero. Povero ragazzo che l'ha sposata!"

"Uhm ... Madame, perché dite così? E' bellissima! E' una delle creature più belle che abbia mai visto!" rispondo curioso.

"Sarà anche bellissima come dite ma è pur sempre un soldato! Ascoltate …. mi ha raccontato la sorella di madame soldato che prima che la bionda si sposasse pare che una cameriera di palazzo abbia messo gli occhi addosso a quell'adone di suo marito!"

"Davvero Madame! Cosa è successo, su, forza, raccontatemi tutto!"

"Si, dunque … Sapete cosa ha fatto Madame soldato?!"

"Ditemi, ditemi, sono molto interessato a saperne di più!"

"Pare che abbia tirato fuori la pistola e l'abbia ammazzata!"

"Ammazzata?! Addirittura?! Non Vi pare di esagerare?! Ih ih ... Il Colonnello che spara ad una cameriera, non è credibile! Ih ih ih …"

"Siiii invece! Me l'ho confidato la sorella ninfomane!"

"Sorella ninfomane?! Santo cielo. Ma non è possibile. Il generale Jarjayes è un uomo tutto d'un pezzo. Non può avere delle figlie così! Raccontatemi ancora qualcosa del colonnello! Avete viaggiato assieme?!"

"Ecco … è possessiva non solo con suo marito ma anche con suo padre!"

"Possessiva?! In che senso Madame?!" dico mentre faccio girare la marchesa, con queste piume in testa sembra un pavone, che donna strana!

"Possibile che non riusciate a capire! Secondo me, Madame soldato è un uomo con le sembianze femminili! Ascoltate, la mia cameriera si è invaghita del bel moro, cioè del marito del colonnello. Armandina ,la mia cameriera, solo perché ha tenuto con sé la camicia del bel capitano, si è ritrovata vittima di Madame soldato che si è vendicata …"

"Cosa?! Madame, spiegatevi meglio!"

"Ahhhh se solo ci ripenso! Non solo ha gettato in una pozzanghera la povera Armandina ma anche me! Ascoltate capitano, meglio che stiate alla larga da quella donna, l'unica persona sensata è il generale. Invece le sue figlie … umm …"

"Madame, a me pare che la Vostra cameriera abbia insidiato il marito ... Ma a me interessa lei! Sapete se qualcun'altro l'ha forse corteggiata?"

"Beh .. no .. non credo e poi, mi sono unita a loro solo da pochi giorni e Vi assicuro che è successo di tutto! Madame soldato è innamoratissima di suo marito! Beh … infondo come darle torto, è bellissimo! Ahhhh beata lei!"

"Bene, nessun corteggiatore. Quindi non ho concorrenza! Perfetto. Vedrete, in queste due settimane la farò capitolare! Ih ih"

"Cosa! Voi non sapete in che guaio Vi andrete a cacciare! Quella donna ragiona e si comporta come .. anzi, no, più di un uomo!"

"E certo! Il padre l'ha allevata facendole credere si essere un uomo ... mi pare ovvio che sia così! Ma io l'avrò ... vedrete!"

"Bah … ne dubito! Comunque se proprio la desiderate Vi auguro buona fortuna!"

"Grazie Madame ... bene, la musica è cessata ... volete fare un altro ballo? Così magari potreste aiutarmi ad avvicinare il colonnello ..."

"Ma certo, con molto piace! Ih ih ih …."

Così mi toglierò qualche sassolino dalla scarpa!

Sento i musici riprendere a suonare, è una volta.

"Andrè ... di nuovo questo ballo ... anche qui a Vienna amano gli scandali!" dico sorridendo al mio Andrè.

È già il quinto ballo che facciamo, ma ballare con lui è così piacevole! Questo sottile gioco della seduzione che il ballo crea mi diverte molto. E poi lo ammetto, mi piace come Andrè mi guarda.

"Ih ih ih … Anch'io amo gli scandali, su dai cimentiamoci!"

"Si ... molto volentieri mio bel capitano! Ballare tra le tue braccia è magnifico. E' una delle poche attività femminili che sto apprezzando ... peccato però che posso ballare solo con indosso abiti femminili, ma il prezzo da pagare vale bene la soddisfazione!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Non ci posso credere! Davvero lo pensi?"

"Certo! Infondo sono una donna attratta da suo marito …"

"Ti prego Oscar non parlarmi in questo modo, altrimenti … uhmm … Oscar mi fai impazzire!"

"André, anch'io provo le stesse sensazioni!... Sentire le tue mani cingermi la vita, vedere il tuo sguardo posarsi sul mio petto, sentire il tuo profumo ... questo sottile gioco della seduzione è molto intrigante!"

"O … Oscar, giuro che stasera non ti riconosco …"

"Ti dispiace che ti dica certe cose?"

"Certo che no! Anzi, stasera, quando saremo nella nostra stanza, ripetimele!"

"Con molto piacere monsieur Grandièr!"

Continuo a guardare il bellissimo comandante, sono inebetito, i miei compagni non perdono l'occasione per burlarsi di me.

"Michel, credo che stanotte difficilmente ti addormenterai! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ... che donna, che donna! E poi ... balla in maniera così aggraziata. E questo ballo è così ... spregiudicato!"

"Su, non fare quell'espressione, altrimenti tutti si accorgeranno che la stai sognando nel tuo letto! Ih ih ih …."

"Certo che la voglio nel mio letto ... e la avrò! Tu non la vorresti?!"

"Ih ih … Stai forse scherzando? Chi non vorrebbe assaporare i piaceri dell'amore con una femmina simile! Beato quell'idiota che l'ha sposata!"

Casualmente poso il mio sguardo sui tre ufficiali che dovrò portarmi dietro, non mi piacciono, guardano troppo mia figlia, adesso gli faccio vedere io!

Mi avvicino a passo felino, non mi vedono, sono alle loro spalle, li ascolto …

"Che donna! Mi sento male! La voglio!"

"Lanette, Maribeau e Villar! Di cosa state parlando? Vedo che vi state divertendo parecchio!"

"Ecco … ssssii … Signore Voi qui!"

"Si, sono qui. Allora Signori ... Maribeau, di quale fanciulla state discorrendo?!"

"Ne … nessuna Signore …..", rispondo un poco preoccupato. È molto meglio che il generale non sappia che voglio sua figlia!

"Nessuna? Uhm ... eppure, mi pare proprio che steste parlando di una fanciulla ..."

"Ssssi … ecco … discutevano delle grazie della contessa …. Von Battelskin, ma che ballo sconcio, non trovate Signore?"

"Si, soprattutto trovo indecente che dei miei ufficiali si esprimano in tali giudizi. Vi avviso tutti, ma voi Maribeau in particolare, non osate sgarrare o al nostro rientro subirete le dovute conseguenze!"

"Ma Signore, io non capisco perché ce l'abbiate con me!"

"Perché non mi piace come state guardando mia figlia, il colonnello Jarjayes!"

"Ma i nostri sguardi sono solo di ammirazione, nient'altro Signore!"

"Non mi pare Maribeau ... sappiate che io vi sorveglio ..." lascio i miei sottoposti e osservo la mia piccola ballare la volta con André.

Ma cos'hanno per la testa questi due? Un ballo così movimentato potrebbe nuocere al mio nipotino. Ma mi sentiranno! E poi sono così …. Così …. Non so neppure io come definirli. Andrè le cinge la vita, la solleva e le fa fare una piroetta, poi la appoggia a terra. Si allontanano, ma si cercano di continuo con lo sguardo, si sfiorano, le mani si toccano appena e poi si avvicinano ancora. Hanno qualcosa di magnetico quei due, sono così …. Sensuali in questo ballo. Si vede che si desiderano. Ma ci penserò io ad impedire loro di concretizzare questa notte! Oscar deve riposare!

"Marianne cara, ti va di unirti alla volta?"

"Caro, mi piacerebbe molto ma nelle mie condizioni non è una buona idea."

"Eppure tua sorella si sta cimentando alla perfezione! Sicura che non vuoi cara?"

"Sicura ... anzi credo che dovrei spiegare ad Oscar che nelle sue condizioni deve fare più attenzione ... povera cara, non è preparata per tutto ciò!"

"Ti prendo qualcosa da bere cara!"

"Si grazie Louis ..."

"Charles, ho una voglia matta di ballare la Volta ma preferisco che tu risparmi le forze per questa notte!"

"Cara ... se vuoi ballare ... ti accontento molto volentieri!" rispondo sorridendo. Almeno ballare … riesco a farlo!

"Davvero Charles! Siii andiamo!" Dico afferrando la sua mano mentre lo trascino al centro della sala.

Vedo anche Joséphine lanciarsi in questo ballo così indecente ... povero me, cosa penseranno i viennesi delle mie figlie?! Speriamo che questa tortura finisca presto.

Però devo ammettere che Oscar è davvero bella, il vestito che le sue sorelle hanno scelto è così particolare, candido come il ghiaccio con dei richiami azzurri come i suoi occhi. Leggero, semplice, luminoso. Come sorride felice ... e poi noto che ha sempre al collo la collana che le ho donato a Venezia. Sono davvero contento ... però André dovrebbe tenere quelle mani a posto ...

"Joseph sei pronto fratello per fare il nostro ingresso nella sala?"

"Certo mia cara sorella, possiamo andare!"

"Non vedo l'ora di divertirmi! Spero di fare amicizia con le nostre ospiti. Joseph, sono curiosa di scambiare due parole con la figlia del generale, quella vestita di nero, ma prima voglio ballare con quel bell guaglion!"

"Sei davvero sicura di voler ballare con il capitano? La moglie mi è sembrata gentile ma alquanto possessiva!"

"E Jamme Giusé! Pè nu ball nu ci mai offes nisciun!"

"Mia cara, non sono per nulla convinto. Ma fai pure!"

"Bene, dirò all'orchestrale di annunciare che saranno le dame a scegliere il cavaliere con cui danzare!"

"E sia... chissà con chi dovrò ballare io?!"

"Ta dà arrangià! Ah ah ah …"

"C'è poco da ridere mia cara. Però mi piacerebbe tenere tra le braccia madame colonnello!"

"Beh, ti dovrai accontentare dopo. Su fratello accompagnami dall'orchestrale."

"Andiamo!"

Vediamo l'imperatore e l'arciduchessa fare il loro ingresso, annunciati dal paggio.

Poi sentiamo uno strano annuncio: "Per volontà imperiale la scelta alle dame."

"Cosa! La scelta alle dame?! André hai sentito?"

"Si...ho sentito. Ed ho paura per tuo padre, guarda madame Giovanna Battista! Sta correndo da lui!"

"André, anche se volessi salvare mio padre dalle grinfie di quella pazza ormai è tardi, è già andata da lui!"

"Già … ha corso così tanto che ho avuto l'impressione che stesse prendendo al volo la carrozza!"

"Avviciniamoci ... e se lei balla con tuo padre...tu potresti invitare me! Ih ih"

"Mi pare ovvio capitano, a me l'onore!"

Si avvicina a noi l'arciduchessa accompagnata dal fratello

L'imperatore guarda prima mio marito e poi me e dice: "Colonnello, sono davvero contento che abbiate preso parte al ricevimento! Spero che quando sia data l'opportunità a noi gentil uomini di invitare le dame a danzare mi concediate almeno un ballo!"

"Oh...Maestà io ... ecco... ho sempre ballato solo con mio marito. Una volta con mio padre. Vi prego di perdonarmi ma preferisco evitare." Rispondo imbarazzata.

"Mi dispiace Madame ma almeno un ballo lo pretendo dal colonnello più bello che abbia mai visto in vita mia!"

"Oh …. Maestà, Voi siete molto galante! Ora però devo trovare un modo per liberare mio padre da quel flagello che lo perseguita!"

"Ma ormai è troppo tardi, guardate!"

"Aguuustin siete mio!"

"Eh …. cosa? No no ….. SASSOINNNNN! Vieni qui subito!"

"Ma Generale non potete rifiutarvi! L'onore alle dame! Prego madame pom pom … emm … madame Battista! ih ih ih ….

"NO! Io non ballo …. ho male al …. beh, avrete capito. Mi sostituirà il mio attendente. Prego Madame Giovanna Battista, lui è al Vostro servizio, in ogni cosa!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, io ballo con Voi!" dico afferrando con forza le mani del mio Augustin trascinandolo al centro della sala!

"NO!" mi divincolo rapido e mi allontano dal ballo.

Mai! Io con quella donna non ballerò mai, anche a costo di essere scortese!

Non mi arrendo, lo inseguo e lo afferro, dico: "Non potete farlo, sono gli ordini dell'arciduchessa!" All'improvviso sento la voce dell'imperatore che dice: "E anche per ordine mio Generale! Vi ordino di accontentare questa leggiadra donzella, che Vi piaccia o no!"

"Maestà, mi duole dovervi disobbedire, ma il mio augusto deretano è alquanto infortunato. Proprio non posso ballare. Ma il mio fidato attendente mi sostituirà egregiamente!".

Spingo Sassoin tra le braccia di madame, faccio un inchino e fuggo dalla sala da ballo. Neppure l'Imperatore riuscirà a farmi ballare con quella pazza, che sia ben chiaro.

Guardo attonita la scena che si è svolta, mio padre è fuggito ….. un generale dell'esercito francese che fugge! Una cosa mai vista! Però certo, davanti a quella pazza …...

"Maestà, poiché il generale è fuggito, potreste essere Voi a Ballare con me?!"

In fondo è un bell'uomo, vedovo, imperatore ….

"Ecco … io … veramente … ma si certo, con piacere Madame!"

"Grazie Maestà!"

"André, vieni, andiamo a cercare mio padre. Sono un poco preoccupata per lui!" dico afferrando la mano del mio André e trascinandolo con me.

"Ehi bell guaglion dove credete di andare?"

"Oh …. Oscar, l'Arciduchessa ci chiama … aspetta. Già tuo padre è stato scortese …."

"Cosa! L'arciduchessa?!"

"Si Oscar! …. Oscar …. ti prego, non guardarmi così!"

"Non credo di guardarti in nessun modo!"

"E invece si, sembra che tu abbia una crisi di gelosia…"

"Sei per caso impazzito André?!"

"No, no … ma con la gravidanza ti sta accadendo sovente …Oh povero me ma cosa sto dicendo!"

Osservo la coppia di sposini, ammetto che è davvero buffa, sorrido, avanzo e, con atteggiamento deciso, dico: "Jamme capità, l'onore a me di ballare co vuoì!"

"Oh …. Altezza ….. io ….." guardo Oscar, poi l'arciduchessa. Davvero non so cosa fare. E poi Oscar ha uno sguardo che non mi piace affatto ….

Avanzo decisa, sorpasso la donna colonnello, mi getto tra le braccia del giovane e dico: "Prego, danziamo! Vedrete, non ve ne pentirete! . .. E voui piccirell, nu facite chella faccia, il capitano è vostro non mio! … André, è così che vi chiamate vero?"

"S …. si Altezza, André. Capitano Andrè Grandièr…"

Sento la voce di Oscar puntualizzare: "Andrè Grandièr de Jarjayes! Mio padre lo ha adottato, quindi oltre ad essere MIO marito, da poco più di un mese è anche MIO fratello. Lui è due volte MIO!" rispondo decisa calcando bene sul termine MIO. Lo so, sono molto possessiva. Lo ero anche da bambina quando si trattava di Andrè!

"Ma siii… Contessa, lo so! Nu giro di valzer non ha mai reso gelosa nisciuna donna! Magari se quel depravato di mio marito si fosse limitato solo a ballarci con le sue amanti! E Jamme guaglion spicciammoc cà nu mang a nisciun! Con permesso colonnello Jarjayes!"

"Eh?!"

Rimango costernata dal piglio di questa donna, la vedo trascinare via mio marito. Sono senza parole, posso solo rimanere qui e controllare cosa accade. Perché sia ben chiaro, io lo controllo a vista! E pure a lama di stiletto, guai a lui se solo osa guardare troppo l'arciduchessa! I miei pensieri vengono interrotti da un rumore di passi giungere dalle mie spalle. Passi che ben riconosco, decisi e cadenzati. Sono quelli di mio padre.

"Cosa ti succede figliola? Non dirmi che sei gelosa dell'arciduchessa?"

"Certo che sono gelosa! Guardate come sta stringendo mio marito. E lui la lascia fare! Non è possibile! Padre!"

"Ma cosa dici! Possibile che tu veda cose che non esistono? Oscar figliola, francamente cominci a preoccuparmi."

"Io? André dovrebbe preoccuparvi! Guardate! L'Arciduchessa gli sta sussurrando qualcosa, e lui ride! E poi la sta stringendo troppo!"

"Per favore Oscar! Stai davvero esagerando!"

"Affatto Padre! Guardateli! Ma se non si staccano io … io …. e ride pure André! Non è possibile!"

Sono tra le braccia del bellissimo capitano, gli sussurro: "André, sbaglio o Vostra moglie è un poco gelosa?"

"Mia moglie, Arciduchessa? No …. Vi state sbagliando, non è un poco gelosa ….. è molto gelosa!"

"Ehi giovanotto, non sono mica nata ieri! Em … giovanotto per modo di dire credo che abbiamo la stessa età, vero Capitano?"

"Ehm ….. Altezza … io ho appena compiuto trentaquattro anni!"

"Ahhh dunque siamo quasi coetanei, io ne ho due in più di Voi !"

"Uf …. ehm …. si Maestà …."

"E vostra moglie?"

"Lei a Natale ne compirà trentatré!"

"Però! Credevo che la piccirella ne avesse molto meno! E brava! Certo, io alla sua età avevo già partorito tredici figli! A proposito l'ultimo ha due mesi!"

"Padre, venite con me. Balliamo così ci possiamo avvicinare e sentire cosa quella svergognata sta dicendo a MIO marito!"

"Ma cosa vuoi fare Oscar?"

"Come sarebbe a dire cosa voglio fare?! Voglio controllare quella donna! Mi pare ovvio! Forza, venite con me!"

"Ma Oscar, davvero mi fa male il …. beh …. hai capito …."

"E allora? Mi avete spiata per mesi, ed ora che sono io a voler spiare quella …. quella …. Voi vorreste forse rifiutarvi di aiutarmi?!"

"Povero me! E va bene andiamo! Tanto è inutile opporre resistenza, sei è testarda più di un mulo! Tutta tua madre, che sia ben chiaro!"

"Ih ih … Davvero lo pensate?"

"Certo, in questo non mi somigli affatto!"

"Ih ih ih … se lo dite voi! Andiamo padre!"

Oscar solleva un poco la gonna e, con piglio deciso, mi trascina a ballare. Passo dopo passo ci avviciniamo leggeri ai nostri sorvegliati. Guardo mia figlia, è incantevole. Questo abito le sta benissimo, in verità qualsiasi abito a lei sta benissimo. Però questo è particolarmente leggero e luminoso. Mi ricorda la sua alta uniforme di quando era nella Guardia Reale.

"Gerard che spettacolo! Ho l'impressione che a questa festa abbiano preso parte un branco di pazzi! Ih ih …. l'imperatore balla con madame pom pom, il nostro André è vessato dall'Arciduchessa, il diavolo biondo è talmente gelosa che suo marito stringe tra le braccia l'imperatrice che sarebbe capace di mettere a fuoco la reggia e per finire quell'idiota di Maribeau è lì a sbavare per l'avvenente bionda che nemmeno si è accorta di lui! Roba da pazzi! Meglio buttare giù un altro sorso!"

"Vero Alain. Viaggiare con questa famiglia presenta notevoli diversivi! Credo che lavorare per il Comandante sarà molto piacevole!"

"Già! Ih ih ih …. vediamo cos'altro succede!"

"Ih ih ih …."

"Forza Padre, avviciniamoci … su, vedete di collaborare un poco! Accidenti alle scarpine …. rischio di inciampare di continuo!"

"E no! Sta attenta! Non vorrei che davvero inciampassi e ti facessi male!"

"Ecco …. allora aiutatemi! Veloce Padre!"

"Santa pazienza! Mai, dico MAI avrei pensato che tu saresti stata così possessiva nei confronti di quell'angelo di tuo marito!"

"Io possessiva?! Assolutamente no! Non ditelo neppure per scherzo … lui è mio e basta! Vi ricordo che in un certo senso me lo avete regalato Voi, quel bimbetto bruno con gli occhi verdi, tristi! Ed io l'ho fatto sorridere!"

"Oh no! Adesso siamo arrivati anche a questo! Oscar, comincio a pensare che tu sia peggio di tua madre!"

"In che senso Padre? Mia madre com'è?!"

"E' … è … è terribilmente gelosa e possessiva! Ed io non le ho MAI dato modo di esserlo, nemmeno quando le donne mi corteggiavano.

"PADRE! Donne che Vi hanno corteggiato?! Quindi madame Giovanna Battista non è la sola a corrervi dietro?!" rispondo secca, scandalizzata. "Ma allora tutti gli uomini sono un po' farfalloni? Allora faccio bene a preoccuparmi del mio Andrè?!"

"Ma quale farfallone! Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Dopo essermi sposato con tua madre non ho amato nessun'altra, nemmeno quando ne ho trovata una nel mio letto durante una missione! Soddisfatta!"

"Una donna nel Vostro letto?!"

"Si, hai sentito bene! Ma io nulla. Sono un uomo tutto di un pezzo!"

"Sarà …. A questo punto inizio a dubitarne. Dovrò senza dubbio informare mia madre!"

"Cosa! Ma sei impazzita?! Non osare fare una cosa simile, altrimenti giuro che ….. che …"

"Che?! Forza …. parlate! E ballate!"

"E' inutile discutere con te, tanto non serve a nulla! Dillo pure a tua madre, sono sicuro che mi crederà. Io non ho fatto nulla con nessuna se non con lei! Ma santo cielo, possibile che un padre debba parlare di certe cose con la propria figlia?"

"Certo che si, visto che prima di sposarmi siete venuto in camera mia per spiegarmi come si fanno i bambini! E adesso tacete e ballate, voglio avvicinarmi a mio marito e all'imperatrice!"

"Io non ti ho spiegato un bel niente. Ho lasciato che fosse André a …. a … insomma, hai capito figlia impertinente e gelosa!"

"Ih ih ih … però ci avete provato! Su adesso tacete che voglio ascoltare cosa dice l'imperatrice a mio marito!"

"Va bene, ma vedi di calmarti! Tutta questa agitazione non fa bene al mio François!"

Continuo a ballare con l'imperatrice, certo che debbo ammettere che ha la stessa tempra di Joséphine! "Ehi capitano a cosa state pensando?" "

"Oh …. Altezza, avete molti aspetti in comune con mia cognata, la marchesa de Liancourt. Intendo la figlia maggiore del generale"

"Dite davvero! Bene, se abbiamo qualcosa in comune allora stasera voglio scambiare qualche parola con lei!"

"Ma certo Altezza! "

"Capitano, ditemi quanti piccirelli vorreste avere?"

"Piccirelli? Intendete figli Altezza?"

"Si si Ah ah ah … Capitano, state apprendendo la mia lingua di adozione! Ah ah ah.."

"Beh, Altezza …. io ….. non saprei. Stiamo aspettando il nostro primo figlio, anzi Oscar ed io speriamo che sia una bimba. Poi ….. si vedrà!"

"Ahh E così sperate di avere una piccirella! Che bello!"

Ascolto la conversazione di mio genero e dell'imperatrice, arresto il passo di danza e ribatto:"Ehi André, vedi di non fare scherzi! Mi devi dare un nipote, chiaro!"

Sussulto quando sento la voce di mio suocero, non credevo di averlo dietro alle spalle. Povero me, anche qui deve perseguitarmi?

"Padre! Noi vogliamo Sophie!"

Sento anche la voce di mia moglie ….. povero me! Allora è stata lei a trascinarlo qui, la mia gelosona!

" Ge … generale, Oscar … cosa ci fate qui?"

"Balliamo, marito mio!" rispondo un poco sarcastica.

"Ma Oscar … non posso …"

"Perché no?! L'imperatrice può ballare con mio padre, vero Altezza?"

"Ah no piccirell! Io finisco il ballo con Vostro marito!"

"Ma come!" Mi avvicino a mia figlia, sussurro all'orecchio. "Oscar non vorrai che avvenga un incidente diplomatico a causa della tua gelosia!"

"Certo che no Padre. Però...lui è mio!"

"L'imperatrice lo sa. Oscar comportati da donna sensata quale sei! Su continuiamo a ballare!"

"S...si. Balliamo Padre "

"Bene Capitano, con il permesso di Vostra moglie continuiamo!"

"Si, certo Altezza...anche se mia moglie è un poco gelosa! Ih ih ih"

"Come potrei darle torto! Siete accusì nu bel giuvinotto! Ih ih ih…."

"Oh grazie!"

Che noia! Madame Battista non mi molla ancora, pretende di ballare ancora con me, ed è tutta colpa di mia sorella. Che idea bizzarra la sua!

"Maestàaaaaaa! Ma comeeee balaaaaaateeee beeeeeene!"

Adesso capisco perché il generale è fuggito! La sua è stata una ritirata strategica, che lo ha portato alla vittoria. Lui ora balla con la figlia ed a me tocca ballare con questa …. Signora. Se almeno non si fosse vestita come uno struzzo …. Che poi non è brutta, anzi. Se non si conciasse così sarebbe persino una bella donna …..

Sto ballando tra le braccia del mio Victor, che bella sensazione.

"Elena, sapete ballare molto bene!"

"Grazie Victor! Anche tu...chissà a quanti balli avrai partecipato!"

"Tanti, a causa del mio lavoro ma non ballo quasi mai! Pensate che una volta … cioè … pensa che una volta sono andato a un ballo per soli ufficiali! Ih ih … Non c'era una sola donna con cui danzare!"

"Davvero? Ma che ballo strano!" rispondo perplessa.

"Siii! Ah ah ah …Il padrone di casa aveva dimenticato di invitare le dame! Ih ih …"

"Ma...e cosa hai fatto?"

"Nulla! Quando è arrivato l'ultimo ufficiale invitato alla festa, ho alzato il bicchiere e ho brindato alla mancanza delle donne! Ih ih ih …"

"Uhm...perché ridi? Io davvero non capisco..." rispondo facendo una piroetta e riprendendo la mano di Victor.

"Nulla Elena! Ih ih …. Credo che nel corso della nostra esistenza debba capitarci di tutto! Ih ih …"

"Padre, guardate Victor ed Elena. Sono davvero contenta per loro!

"Vero Oscar, sono una bella coppia! Dimmi cara, sei stanca? Vuoi riposarti? Hai sete?"

"Non sono stanca. Padre, stasera l'imperatrice conoscerà le mie sorelle, in particolare Joséphine. Così non gironzolerà più dietro a mio marito!"

"Oscar! Tu sei troppo possessiva con André! Lascialo respirare un poco. Guarda che nessuno te lo porta via."

"Non è vero! Ma si può sapere che male c'è ad amare il proprio marito?"

"Oscar, ad amare non c'è nulla di male. Ma tu ultimamente esageri. Sei troppo apprensiva. Su su ….. sei sicura di non volere nulla da bere? Una spremuta?"

"Si, ho tanta sete."

"Allora vieni, andiamo a bere qualcosa!"

"Andiamo Padre!"

Porgo il braccio a mia figlia e ci allontaniamo dal centro della sala, alla ricerca di un vassoio con le bevande. La vedo sollevare con una mano un poco la gonna, per non inciampare. Povera cara, proprio non riesce ad abituarsi alle gonne ed alle scarpine!

"Michel, smettila di guardala, di questo passo farai scoppiare uno scandalo!"

"Ma è bella ….. da togliere il fiato. Guardala, leggera, aggraziata, dolce e fiera!"

"Michel secondo me sei fuori di testa! Possibile che a te piacciono prettamente le donne altrui?"

"Certo, meno problemi, meno impegno. E quando mi stanco, cambio letto! Mi pare facile Jacques!"

"Michel, lasciatelo dire: sei un porco!"

"Ma no Jacques, semplicemente prendo il meglio che la vita possa offrirmi. Ed in questo momento è quella donna il meglio!"

"Elena non siete stanca? Volete riposarvi un poco?"

"Assolutamente no Victor! Voglio ballare con te tutta la sera!"

"Si, certo, ma mi piacerebbe scambiare qualche parola con voi, magari sul balcone …"

"Sul balcone? Ma ….. si, va bene, andiamo! Spero solo che non faccia troppo freddo ….."

"Se sentirete freddo, vi darò la mia giaccia. Allora che ne dite?"

"Va bene …"

Porgo il braccio alla mia fidanzata e la accompagno sul balcone che da sull'ampio parco. E' una serata illuminata dalla luna e dal cielo stellato.

"Victor mi guardate in un modo!"

"Elena, guardo i vostri occhi, che brillano come le stelle del cielo. Siete davvero bella... "

"Victor …" sorrido timida.

Sfioro la pelle del suo viso con una leggera carezza, è morbida e setosa. Con un braccio le cingo la vita e la avvicino un poco, stringendola al mio corpo. Posso sentire il suo respiro veloce, il suo cuore battere rapido. Alza il viso, i suoi occhi sono nei miei, io mi abbasso un poco verso di lei ed appoggio le labbra alle sue.

"Oscar, guarda Victor ed Elena …. forza, vieni con me figliola. Quello svergognato ha portando la sua fidanzata sul terrazzo! Robe da matti! Su, vieni con me!" dico prendendo la mano di mia figlia e trascinandola con me all'inseguimento di quel degenerato di quasi nipote che ho!

"Ma no, cosa fate? Lasciateli in pace!"

"Vieni e stai zitta! Elena è sotto la mia responsabilità!"

Lascio la mano di mio padre, protesto: "Non ci penso nemmeno, io non vengo da nessuna parte!"

"Certo che vieni." dico trascinando mia figlia con me. Raggiungiamo il terrazzo giusto in tempo quando vedo Victor avvinghiato ad Elena. "Victor! Cosa diavolo stai combinando?!"

Sento la voce del generale, sussulto, guardo Elena arrossire. Che imbarazzo c'è anche madamigella Oscar!

"Padre, lasciate in pace Victor ed Elena! Siete ossessivo!" rispondo io per Victor, troppo imbarazzato per proferire parola, e la povera Elena è troppo giovane per tenere testa a mio padre.

Mi copro il viso con le mani e sussurro: "Che vergogna!"

"Ma no Elena, state tranquilla. Mio padre è solo invadente di natura!"

"Voi dite Madame?"

"Si …. l'ho provato sulla mia pelle …."

"Ma quale invadenza! Come ti ho già detto, Elena è sotto la mia responsabilità. Victor, lasciamo le donne e andiamo a bere qualcosa! Ehmm .. no, meglio che scortiamo le donne fino al salone, c'è quell'imbecille di Maribeau che non mi piace per niente!"

"Sissignore" dico porgendo il braccio ad Elena.

"Oscar, dammi il braccio, su figliola entriamo, stasera fa piuttosto freddo!"

"Si …. rientriamo. Meglio che mi regga a Voi, queste scarpine sono delle vere trappole, per non parlare di questo vestito! Ma come si fa a camminare con questa roba addosso?!"

Siamo tutti riuniti davanti a un bicchiere di vino, ci sono Charles, Louis, Armand, io e Victor mentre le mie figlie sono in compagnia di Elena e Anna. André continua a ballare con l'imperatrice.

Noi donne abbiamo formato un gruppetto, vedo mia sorella Oscar non perdere d'occhio suo marito, mi avvicino e dico:"Sorellina, rilassati, tuo marito è in mano sicure."

"Joséphine, ti prego non cominciare!" ribatte Marianne.

"Sorella, su sorridi! Perché non ci racconti qualcosa di divertente?"

"Divertente? Non ho nulla da dire!"

Elena ribatte: "Oscar, Victor mi ha appena raccontato che tempo fa ha partecipato a un ballo molto particolare, forse c'eri anche tu…"

"Io! Ma a quale ballo ti riferisci?"

"A uno che avrebbe dato il generale Bouille a casa sua tempo fa …"

"Il generale Bouillé non fa altro che organizzare feste al suo palazzo!"

"Si, ma vedi, Victor mi ha detto che il generale avrebbe organizzato un ballo dove avrebbero preso parte solo degli ufficiali, senza invitare alcuna dama!"

"Cosa! Ah ah ah ah … Ehmm .. scusami Elena! Non volevo essere scortese!"

Marianne ribatte: "Oscar, non ho mai sentito nulla di simile, un ballo di soli uomini?"

Joséphine, con aria sorpresa, continua: "Cosa! Dimmi Oscar tu con chi hai ballato?"

"Ballato io?! Ma cosa dici Joséphine .. ah ah ah …."

"Ma Oscar...tu c'eri?!"

"Ah ah ah … certo che si! Ih ih …."

"Michel, possibile che tu debba continuare a guardare il colonnello?"

"Come faccio a non guardala, spiegamelo! Ma non vedi che risata sensuale che ha?"

"Smettila! Il sangue ti è arrivato alla testa!"

"Che donna! Come vorrei stringerla stanotte tra le mie braccia!"

"Sarà ma quella donna non ti fa più ragionare!"

"Allora sorella, rispondi, c'eri?"

Anna ribatte: "A questo punto, anch'io sono curiosa di ascoltare. Non ho mai sentito nulla di simile!"

"Oscar...ti prego, sono curiosa!"

"Ih ih … Si, c'ero anch'io! Ah ah …"

"Su avanti racconta!"

"Dunque...vi ricordate quando nostro padre, ormai un anno fa, si era messo in testa che dovevo sposarmi?"

"Come dimenticarlo sorellina! Certo che lo ricordiamo tutti! Nostro padre era alla ricerca di un uomo che rinunciasse al suo casato pur di adottare il nome illustro dei Jarjayes! Ih ih …. Davvero ridico!"

"Ma come ridicolo?! Il nostro casato è antichissimo! Siamo una famiglia importante, da sempre fedele alla corona!"

"Si certo Oscar! Basta pensare al fantasma di nonno Augustin che aleggia nelle segrete! Ih ih ih …"

"Ti prego Joséphine, lascia parlare Oscar. Su avanti, sono davvero curiosa di sapere!"

Oscar continua: "Joséphine, in molti avrebbero voluto sposare ognuna di voi solo per fare parte della nostra famiglia. Ricordati che è un onore sposare una Jarjayes!"

"Si, lo sappiamo ma adesso basta, parla!"

"Dunque...quando nostro padre ha capito che con me la nostra famiglia sarebbe terminata ... ha deciso di porvi rimedio...a mie spese però! Siccome c'erano tanti pretendenti ha chiesto a Bouillè di organizzare un ballo per permettermi di scegliere! Ih ih ih"

"Noooo! Oscar non dirmi che tu …."

"Io mi sono presentata in alta uniforme ovviamente! Ah ah ah ... Avreste dovuto vedere le facce di quei poveretti! C'erano figli cadetti alla ricerca di un titolo, obbligati dai padri a partecipare per conquistarmi, vecchi ufficiali vedovi curiosi di vedermi in abiti femminili come fossi un animale raro! Una cosa davvero squallida! L'unico ufficiale che ha riso è stato Victor! Gli altri erano esterrefatti! Ah ah ah ah…"

Elena sussurra: "Oscar, se Victor era presente alla festa, significa che sperava di conquistare il tuo cuore!"

"Significa che è un figlio cadetto. Suo padre sarebbe stato felice di darmelo in sposo. Ma sarà altrettanto felice di darlo a te che non hai fratelli ed erediterai il patrimonio della tua famiglia!"

La spiegazione di Oscar non mi convince, ribatto: "Oscar, Victor era innamorato di te?"

"Oh ... Elena! Victor ama te. Quella serata non ha alcuna importanza!"

"Oscar, ho conosciuto Victor con la consapevolezza che il suo cuore apparteneva a un'altra donna. Quella donna sei tu, ti prego sii sincera con me!"

"Cambierebbe qualcosa per te Elena?"

"… Ecco … no … però voglio sapere."

Sussurro all'orecchio di Anna: "Mia cara adesso si che mia sorella è in imbarazzo!"

"Marianne, mi dispiace davvero per entrambe. Dobbiamo stemperare la situazione!"

"Si, ma come?"

"Guarda, sta arrivando André al braccio con l'Arciduchessa, che fortuna!"

"Umm … sorella, credo che adesso ne vedremo delle belle!... Guarda nostra sorella come li sta scrutando, è gelosissima del suo bel capitano! Ih ih … Vediamo adesso cosa succede!"

_**La Cervola, abbazia di San Girolamo al Monte di Portofino**_

_**Oscar:**_ "André, che posto incantevole!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, le Autrici ci portano in luoghi meravigliosi! Guarda questo Glicine, è enorme! Mai visto nulla di simile!"

_**Louis: **_"Cognato, credo che questo sia l'unico giardino in riva al mare…"

_**André: **_"Già … davvero stupendo, unico nel suo genere!"

_**Charles: **_"Guarda Louis il pergolato!"

_**Louis: **_"Molto bello, non c'è che dire!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Marianne, Oscar, a quanto pare i nostri mariti sono affascinati da questo posto."

_**Marianne: **_"Joséphine, anch'io lo trovo molto bello e poi, questo giardino sul mare è a dir poco suggestivo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, sono incantata da tanta bellezza! Nemmeno a Parigi abbiamo nulla di simile!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, debbo darti ragione cara!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, questo, questo posto mi ricorda la nostra vacanza in Liguria, che bello!"

_**Armand: **_"Si, amore mio! Come vorrei essere solo con te!"

_**Generale: **_"Emm… coff … coff .. ehi voi due possibile che non pensiate ad altro? Se l'avete dimenticato, ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin qualche volta potresti voltarti dall'altra parte!"

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile, mi sei continuamente davanti! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, possibile che dobbiate discutere con tutti?"

_**Generale: **_"Ben arrivate care e dolci donzelle!"

_**Aizram: **_"Le care e dolci donzelle è riferito a noi oppure alle nostre amiche?"

_**Generale: **_"Veramente il mio saluto era rivolto a voi Autrici ma adesso che mi avete fatto notare che abbiamo le nostre ospiti, chiedo scusa per non averle salutate per prima!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma no, generale, non preoccupatevi!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale, questa volta le Autrici hanno superato se stesse, visto che posto incantevole?"

_**Generale: **_"Già, molto bello!"

_**Lupen:**_ Carissimo Generale, finalmente siete arrivati a Vienna"

_**Generale: **_"Era ora madame! Spero di rientrare a casa quanto prima!"

_**Lupen: **_"Vedrete che le simpatiche Arpie vi accontenteranno."  
_**Generale: **_"Siete davvero sicura di conoscerle bene?"

_**Lupen: **_"Em .. si, quindi è meglio che non ci speriate!"

_**Generale: **_"Appunto!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, certo che Arciduchessa Carolina è stata molto brava a mettere in imbarazzo Oscar! André è già geloso di Maribeau, ma con la nostra bionda può stare tranquillo, lei ama soltanto lui!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, sono tranquillo, mia figlia con mio genero, è in una botte di ferro! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_"Emm … madame Marguerite, scusate se vi porto via da vostro marito, ma desidero parlarvi in privato!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ditemi madame…"  
_**Lupen: **_"Vi piacciono le brasiliane?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Siiiii! Confidenza per confidenza…. Le ho indossate stanotte e sono piaciute anche a mio marito! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Hai sentito Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo! Eh bravo al generale! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio scimunito, non si saluta?"

_**Generale: **_"Buongiorno gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Buongiorno vecchiaccio, come va?"

_**Generale: **_"Quando vi vedo, mi sento MALE!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … vecchio rimbambito! Carolina, che felicità rivederti!"

_**Carolina: **_"Jamme paesà! Le Autrici mi hanno detto che siete originaria delle mie parti!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, vero! Ma lasciami dire ... ahahahah oh mamma.. ma io ti adorooooooo carolina... tu sei.. sei.. sei la versione austriaca di Jo flagello di dio! Si si si, dovete assolutamente diventare intime... ahhh, allora si ci sarà il conto alla rovescia! Ahaha altro che rivoluzione francese! Ihihihih. "

_**Carolina: **_"Uuè piccirelle! Famm ballà con chist bell ommè e poi, mi farò una bella chiacchierata con Joséphine! … A proposito piccirelle, quell'antipatica di madam pom pom ha detto a quel viscido di Meribeu che siete ninfomane, ma è vero?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, non lo nego ma solo con mio marito!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Sono sicura che stringeremo una bella bella amicizia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Oh Signore, e adesso cosa succederà?"

_**Tina: **_"Ma nulla Generale, vedrete che ci divertiremo!"

_**Australia: **_"Sarà, ma io comincio a preoccuparmi."

_**Tetide porta in disparte Oscar e dice: "**_Sta attenta Oscar, anche l'arciduchessa Carolina è fuori di testa…"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Tetide, me ne sono resa conto non appena ha messo gli occhi addosso a mio marito! Ahhh ma io la sorveglierò statene certa."

_**Tetide: **_"Bene! Ma l'hai sentita? Ha avuto addirittura quindici figli!.."

_**Oscar: **_"Purtroppo madame, le donne nel il mio tempo sono considerate delle giumente da riproduzione! Basta leggere i primi capitoli di "Avventura" per rendersi conto delle grandi quantità di stupidaggini che ha detto mio padre."

_**Tetide: **_"A proposito di ciò, cerca di non dargli ascolto, o la tua salute se ne andrà a quel paese!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, mio marito è un angelo, e poi, le Autrici hanno già deciso che avrò due bambini e non mi accadrà nulla durante il parto, anzi, promettono che anche in quell'occasione tanto delicata, ci sarà da ridere, lo spero!

Sapete, ho visto la regina dare alla luce i suoi figli e vi assicuro che non rideva affatto!"

_**Australia: **_"Carolina, ma lo sai che sei davvero simpatica?"

_**Carolina: **_"Anche voi signurì, e per dimostrarvi che mi siete simpatica assai, vi offro un babà. Anzi, dopo andiamo in pasticceria e mangeremo tutti babà e sfogliatelle!"

_**Australia: **_"Aspetta … a proposito di babà e sfogliatelle, ti racconto un po' di storia…"

_**Carolina: **_"Dite pure, sentiamo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Tra amalfi e positano, mmiez'e sciure nce steva nu convent' e clausura... madre clotilde.. quanno propio lle veneva'a voglia priparava doie strat'e pasta sfoglia! Uno'o metteva ncoppa e l ato a sotta, e po' lle mbuttunava c'a ricotta, cu ll'ove, c'a vaniglia e ch'e scurzette! Ehhhhh, stu olce ers na' cosa favolosa!... e sfogliatelle frolle, o chelle ricce.. addo' t'e magne, fanno arrecria'. So' sempre na delizia, na bonta'! -

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Gesù! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile Marguerite, quelle due sono pazze!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no caro, parlano il partenopeo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma dico, possibile che le Arpie, una ne pensano e cento ne fanno?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma caro, l'imperatrice , è la regina del regno di Napoli, mi pare ovvio che parli la sua lingua!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, però dico, adesso anche la gattaccia si scopre che ha le medesime origini!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no caro, la gattaccia, cioè madamigella ha sempre asserito di che le sue origini provengono dal regno di Napoli!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, poveri noi con queste due! Sarà così almeno finché non lasceremo Vienna!"

_**Australia: **_"Carolina, certo che col bruttone, donnaiolo e senza un minimo di stile di marito che ti e capitato... e si! Mi spiace veramente tanto: non sei stata assolutamente fortunata come tua sorella purtroppo... che come amante ha beccato fessen.. ehm- cioe volevo dire Fersen ihihih di lui purtroppo per te ce n e solo uno... ma puoi sicuramente rifarti gli occhi con mister maglietta appiccicata! Però, però... ascolta le parole veritiere di tuo fratello... la cara bionda Oscar... e tutto tranne che cara ... e ... insomma, non morde solo, ma ... sventra le sue prede, anche se solo posano per... ehm.. sbaglio gli occhi su André! Certo, certo, sei fortunatissima tu sia l'arciduchessa ma... Chissà chissà che verrà fuori durante il ballo! EHI OSCAR …"

_**Oscar: **_"Sono qui, in compagnia di madame Tetide, cosa c'è?"

_**Australia: **_" Ihih Oscar, prendi na valeriana ... o succederà un gran casino! Ahahahah..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, nemmeno con il laudano potrei calmarmi se l'arciduchessa non molla il mio André!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uff … e calmat piccirell! Cha nu ball aggè fatt!"

_**Australia: **_" Ih ih ih … Certo che André! Sei sveglio figliolo e hai visto non giusto, ma giustissimo! Quel maledetto di Maribeau... vecchio scimunito, stai anche tu all'occhio..."

_**Generale: **_"Contateci gattaccia. Penserò a metterlo al suo posto!"

_**Australia: **_"Tzè… sto sotto coso pomposo ha capito male, si e fatto tanti di quei pani mentali... che non vedo l'ora qualcuno lo umilii in modo eclatante! E poi.. Oscarina, sicuro e stato lui a incasinare le cose coi tuoi soldati- che farabutto! Sisi. Devi fargliela pagare per tutto!"

_**Oscar: **_"Mi pare ovvio madamigella! Ih ih … Ho in mente già un piano, vedrete!"

_**Australia: **_"Bene, brava! L'ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno e di una... bestiaccia come lui.. a ben pensarci, potrebbe tener compagnia alla sotto specie di cani di madame pom pom! Ahahah la razza e quella! Tze! Eliminiamolo... su Arpie, a voi l'agognato compito di .. disfarvi di sto presuntuoso pidocchioso arrivista accondiscendente... mamma, ma come si fa ad essere cosi?Chi ha avuto l idea di creare sto anti André?"

_**Terry: **_"Di Aizram."

_**Aizram: **_"No, l'idea è stata tua…"

_**Terry: **_"Non è vero …"

_**Aizram: **_"Invece si …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, le Arpie confabulano così tanto che non ricordano nemmeno chi crea certe situazioni!"

_**Marguerite:**_"Già, lo vedo!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha poraccio, ancora non sa di che... spada perirà!"

_**Oscar: **_"Di sicuro sarà la mia, vedrete!"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihih e io, cioè noi lettrici saremo li a goderci la sua lenta ma stra meritata 'morte'! Ahaha comunque… nun ce' a faccio' cchiù... il ridere, il ridere, il ridere! Ahahaha! Dioooo! Carolina! Sei il mio nuovo idolo... ahahahaha …"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirellè nemmeno io ce' a faccio' cchiù… che ridere! Ah ah ah … Che compagnia di pazzi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Si, soprattutto il vecchio scimunito! Ah ah … Ascolta, almeno la dovuta e costretta convivenza con quel mascalzone del re ti ha portato gioia... di vivere lontano da lui ahaha … introdotto ai piaceri di stomaco, oh mamma! I babbà! E le sfogliatelle? Dove le abbiamo lasciate!?"

_**Carolina: **_"Poi andiamo tutti in cucina e ci ingozziamo di babà e sfogliatelle, facciamo una merenda all'insegna della dolcezza!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"umm … che buoni! Non vedo l'ora di gustarmeli!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma certo piccirella!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ci potete giurare altezza! Scusatemi ma vado dal generale, debbo fare due chiacchiere con lui!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma prego …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Agrifoglio, che piacere!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale, ho letto il capitolo e debbo dirvi che l'unico normale del il caravanserraglio siete voi…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io lo so, lo so madame! Sono le Autrici che non lo sanno!"

_**Australia: **_"A questo punto devo darvi ragione …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhhh che il cielo sia ringraziato, grazie madame!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Dico ciò che penso generale, come dico di stare attento all'ufficiale lumacone che ha preso di mira vostra figlia e come se non bastasse disprezza André."

_**Generale: **_"Si, me ne sono accorto ma a lui ci penserò io!"

_**Katia:**_ Mi fate morire Generale, Oscar si è accorta che quest'uomo è un viscido forte."

_**Generale: **_"Vedrete, lo metterò al suo posto. Lui non sa ancora chi sono io!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Bene… ma André, a sua volta, è stato preso di mira dalla sorella dell'Imperatore."

_**Generale: **_"Riguardo all'imperatrice, credo che non abbia cattive intenzioni!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Davvero lo pensate?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo madame!"

_**Katia: **_"Perfetto, almeno con Carolina possiamo stare tranquilli." 

_**Australia: **_" Ihihi..…Carolina, torniamo a noi …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ditemi Australia! Ih ih … Che bello in nostro tono confidenziale!"

_**Australia: **_"Già! Dimmi ma chi ti ha insegnato la lingua più bella del mondo, patrimonio dell'Unesco tra l'altro! "

_**Carolina: **_"E chi se no, è stato u re de Napule! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ihihih… scusami Carolina ma sono troppo di parte! … Ihihih... e poi, la tua verve mi ha stesa... Oscar&co che non ti capiscono mi fa troppo ridere, divertentissimo! Oscarina, passa una settimana con lei e vedrai che diventerai quasi un traduttore vivente! Ihihih anche se dubiti resisteresti tre giorni in sua compagnia, troppo sfrontata per i tuoi gusti, eh? Su dai, cosi ti ... scioglierebbe un po'..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, l'imperatrice ha molto in comune con mia sorella, quindi è meglio che si intrattenga con lei!"

_**Australia: **_"Joséphine, ho da dirti qualcosa, vieni cara!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ditemi madamigella…"

_**Australia: **_"Hai detto bene al vecchio pazzo…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Riguardo a cosa madamigella?"

_**Australia: **_"Al fatto che ha combinato un pasticcio con Oscar! Tze!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E già! Pazienza, ormai è fatta!"

_**Australia: **_"A proposito .. sii positiva cara, spero per te che le .. carissime autrici rivivano il petit Charles..."

_**Joséphine: **_"Eh no, a quello ci penserò io stanotte! Ah ah ah …"  
_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … comunque ormai hai dato la tua parola! Lutto o no, da domani si torna alla vita a colori, sorry! Ahaha …Scusami cara ma devo scambiare qualche parola con tuo padre."

_**Joséphine:**_"Prego, buon divertimento! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie!

_**Australia: **_"Ehi generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Buongiorno gattaccia, come state?"

_**Australia: **_"Bene grazie! Senti, ho adorato l' UNO CONTRO TUTTI... cioè tutte noi contro te vecchiaccio! Ehehe questo nuovo 'giochino' me piace assaje! Dato che tutto e alle tue spese del vecchio scimunito... "

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco …"

_**Australia: **_"Riguardo al fatto che le Arpie vi hanno portato al centro commerciale …."

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego non ricordatemelo. Mia figlia Jo ha comprato dei pezzetti di stoffa che non hanno alcuna utilità!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih …."

_**Oscar: **_"Un momento anch'io ho da dire qualcosa in proposito alle Autrici …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"La mia gonna era davvero corta."

_**Australia: **_"Ma no Oscar, interessante e stato è stato davvero interessante lo scoprire... le lunghe e tornite gambe con quella minigonna. Su dai che c'è molto ma molto di peggio ancora che non avete visto del nostro tempo! Ma forse... e meglio lasciarvi ancora un poco nell'ignoranza!...

_**Sara Marino**_ : "Autrici…"

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Sara…"

_**Sara Marino: **_"Debbo confessare che ho riso ancora prima di leggere il capitolo! ... ahahahahha ...E' davvero incredibile ciò che è accaduto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Davvero? Ih ih ih … Allora aspettiamo il tuo prossimo commento per il capitolo da stasera! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tina: **_"Madame Marguerite, le rubo un attimo suo marito …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Prego madame Tina…" 

_**Tina: **_" "Ah ah ah … Generale, mi scusi ma credo che cominciate a rischiare la pelle seguendo Oscar! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, fatela finita! Tanto nessuno sta a sentirvi."

_**Generale: **_""Lo so, grunt …Madame, io rischio sempre la pelle, se a dietro tutto ciò ci sono le Arpie…"  
_**Tina: **_" "Ehi, lasciate stare il mio generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame! Almeno ho qualcuno dalla mia parte, anche se è tutto inutile!"

_**Tina: **_" "Tranquillo per quanto la strozzerei quando perseguita Oscar e André…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Povero caro, lo vogliono anche strozzarlo …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, sono costretto a farlo. Quei due sono sempre così… come dire … ecco, appiccicati ed io ho il dovere di proteggere mio nipote, anzi, mia nipote.

ARPIE! NON VOLETE CHE ABBIA PRIMA IL MIO FRANCOIS, MA SE VI ACCIUFFO …"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Povero me, dannate Arpie!"

_**Tina: **_" "Su, su, che se non ci fossero le Arpie, lei si annoierebbe a morte…. E forse anche noi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Come potrei annoiarmi se le Arpie decidessero di lasciarmi un poco in compagnia della mia Marguerite?

Ma quelle due si sa, sono dispettose! Grunt…"

_**Tina: **_" "Cosa sua moglie per fare cosa? Ah .. ma se lei predica bene e razzola male … Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"C'è poco da ridere madame! Sono continuamente in missione, e vi pare poco stare tutto questo tempo lontano dalla mia dolce sposa?"

_**Tina: **_" "Che tenerezza!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ora basta! Cominciamo a visitare questo posto incantevole. Avanti ciurma entriamo in questo bellissimo castello!"


	169. Chapter 169

**E' vivo! Mon petit Charles è vivo!**

Vedo arrivare l'imperatrice Carolina al braccio di mio marito, sorride a tutte noi e saluta: "Buona sera Signore!"

"Buona sera Altezza" rispondiamo tutte in coro, anche se il mio tono è un poco acuto.

"Andrè! Finalmente sei qui!"

"Si, l'arciduchessa era impaziente di conoscere la famiglia."

"Bene! Allora tu potresti accompagnarmi a bere qualcosa?!" rispondo allegra, con una certa disinvoltura.

Sorrido, guardo la moglie del mio accompagnatore e dico: "Ma no, Contessa, rimanete qui, desidero fare la conoscenza di tutte voi!"

"Oh …. ma …. io veramente …."

E adesso come faccio? Io voglio solo scappare con Andrè! Ne ho davvero abbastanza di tutti questi discorsi.

Joséphine ribatte: "Ma certo Maestà, mia sorella rimane qui con noi, vero sorellina?"

"Eh …. ma …." rispondo titubante ed imbarazzata. Come faccio a fuggire senza essere scortese?

"Su, su sorellina, non fare quella faccia. So che vuoi rimanere un poco da sola con tuo marito, ma infondo non hai nulla di cui lamentarti"

"Eh …. ma …."

"Visto che avrete tutta la serata davanti a voi e non solo quella! Ih ih ih …." Joséphine sorride divertita dalla sua affermazione, io invece sono tremendamente imbarazzata, sento le guance in fiamme …..

"Joséphine sei …. sei ….. impossibile!Certe volte mi chiedo come fai ad essere così sfacciata!"

L'imperatrice sorride e ribatte: "Uèè! Ma che bella famiglia! Colonnello e Jammè cà nessuna vuole separarvi da Vostro marito!"

Vedo mia moglie imbarazzata ancora di più, meglio che raggiunga gli uomini prima che Joséphine aggiunga altro.

"Oscar, allora io raggiungo tuo padre, ti lascio qualche minuto in buona compagnia. Ma se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa fammi un cenno ed io arrivo."

"Ecco … però … va bene André, va pure!" rispondo mesta, non c'è modo di sfuggire a questa tortura.

Prendo la mano della mia Oscar, la accarezzo con il pollice, poi la porto alle labbra e vi poso un leggero bacio. Vedo Oscar ancora più imbarazzata, non abituata a questi gesti galanti. Però a me fa davvero piacere esprimerle il mio amore con questi piccoli gesti. E lei lo sa che lo faccio solo per questo.

"A dopo Signore!"

L'imperatrice risponde: "A domani bel Capitano e grazie per avermi concesso una divertente serata danzante!"

"Grazie a Voi Maestà!" dico mentre faccio un inchino e mi allontano.

Povera Oscar, costretta a fare salotto come si conviene ad una nobildonna. Spero solo che non si agiti troppo. E che non abbia con se il suo stiletto ….. potrebbe fare una strage! Ih ih ih

Uff …. eccolo che scappa, lui. A me invece tocca restare qui, ad ascoltare chissà quali discorsi. Senza considerare Elena che mi guarda molto perplessa!

L'imperatrice mi scruta con attenzione e, con un sorriso spontaneo, mi dice: "Immagino che Voi siate Joséphine?"

"Si Altezza! Avete un'ottima memoria!"

"Vi ho riconosciuta, impossibile dimenticarsi di una dama come Voi! Ma ditemi, nemmeno stasera avete fatto a meno del Vostro lutto? Posso sapere chi è venuto a mancare? Sono davvero curiosa di comprende a cosa è dovuto un tale dolore. Senza dubbio si tratterà di un parente di Vostro marito, anche se lui non indossa il lutto!"

"Un parente?! Beh in un certo senso è un parente stretto, molto stretto!"

"Su, avanti, ditemi di chi si tratta!"

"Oh, Altezza, sapete che disgrazia mi è accaduta! Mon petit Charles, dopo venticinque anni di onorato servizio, ha deciso di riposare. Sono ormai due settimane che mio marito non da segnali di vita! Sniff …. non fatemici pensare!" rispondo affranta muovendo leggera una mano. Prendo un fazzolettino dalla tasca nascosta della gonna e mi asciugo una lacrima dispettosa che è uscita. Sniff …. Tiro su col nasino …. Sniff sniff

Oddio, Joséphine è impazzita! Fare certi discorsi all'arciduchessa, regina di Napoli, una vera pazza! Povera me! Cosa penseranno gli Asburgo della nostra famiglia? Ma è mai possibile che Joséphine non si renda conto che certi discorsi sono inadatti?

"Cosa! Ah ah ah … Scusatemi, non volevo infierire ma ah ah ah …. Madame, vedete, mio marito si ricorda di avere una moglie solo per ingravidarmi, per cui… ih ih ih … come Vi capisco!"

"Altezza, io invece amo e sono riamata dal mio sposo ogni notte, sapeste quanta attività che svolgiamo. Egli mi asseconda in tutto, mette in pratica ogni mia fantasia, esaudisce ogni mio desiderio. O meglio, esaudiva ….. sniff ….sob…" mi asciugo un'altra lacrimuccia e tiro su col mio nasino, una gentildonna non si soffia il naso in pubblico, purtroppo.

"Ohhh quanto mi dispiace madame Joséphine! Ma non disperate, vedrete che il vostro petit, quando meno ve lo aspettate, si rimetterà a funzionare!"

"Lo spero, Altezza. Ma sappiate che è tutta colpa di mio padre! Ha stancato talmente tanto il mio Charles che ora la parte più sensibile di lui si è messa a riposo!"

Sentiamo la vocina timida e curiosa di Elena intromettersi nella nostra conversazione: "Perdonatemi madame, Altezza, ma io non capisco di cosa stiate parlando"

"Come! Oh ma forse Voi non siete ancora maritata?"

"Ehm …. no Altezza ….. mi sposerò nella prossima primavera, credo, con Victor, il conte de Girodelle."

"Come credo?! Forse ci avete ripensato?"

"No no …. è che non abbiamo ancora stabilito la data!"

"Capisco ….."

L'imperatrice mi guarda e continua:" Se non erro Voi siete la marchesa che ha presenziato al braccio dell'ex cardinale, vero?"

"Si Altezza! Sono Clelia Anna di Saluzzo" faccio un piccolo inchino di saluto.

"Dunque, noto con piacere che siete tutte in stato interessante, però! Voi contessa Marianne e Voi marchesa Joséphine avete un ventre pronunciato in maniera vistosa…"

Marianne risponde: "Maestà, mi pare ovvio visto che sono alla mia quinta gravidanza, invece mia sorella Joséphine è alla settima! … Beh, molto differente lo è per Oscar, lei è ancora alla prima!"

"Infatti Contessa, se non me lo avesse confessato il marito, non lo avrei mai immaginato. E anche la Marchesa di Saluzzo ha un bel ventre, sarà almeno quinto o sesto mese!"

"Si Maestà, sono quasi al quinto …"

"Marchesa di Saluzzo, non ricordo il vostro nome …"

"Clelia Anna ma io preferisco che mi chiamino Anna…"

"Ma si, certo! E poi, da noi a Napoli la maggior parte delle donne si chiamano Annarè e gli uomini tutti Gennarino! Oh Gesù! Beh, anch'io ho dato al mio ultimo nato il secondo nome Gennaro." dico passando con lo sguardo da una all'altra. "Ma ditemi Annaré Voi siete vedeva, vero?"

"Si Maestà!"

"Umm … però debbo dire che Vi accompagnate ad un bell'uomo! Ma ditemi, Voi non siete ancora sposata con il conte Jarjayes?"

"Ecco … io … no, Maesta!"

"Su, non fate quella, forse il figlio che aspettate non è del defunto ma del conte?"

"Ecco .. io …"

Joséphine ribatte: "Maestà, questi sono piccoli dettagli da non tenere in considerazione! L'importante è amare e solo amare! Vero Anna?"

"Emm … ecco …"

L'imperatrice dice: "Su, non angustiatevi piccirelle, come dice la Marchesa evviva l'amour! Ah ah ah …"

Sono allibita! Invidio André che si è unito a mio padre e gli altri. Tra l'imperatrice e mia sorella non ne posso davvero più! … Però l'imperatrice ha detto che si nota appena il mio ventre! Penso mentre mi guardo il ventre sorpresa, ci appoggio una mano, io non credevo che si vedesse così tanto, però è anche vero che Andrè ha parlato con l'arciduchessa e la ha detto della gravidanza …. uff ….

"Ma ditemi marchesa di Liancourt, come è accaduto che con figli già grandi abbiate deciso di procreare ancora?"

Joséphine ribatte felice: "Oh Altezza, sapeste! È stato così ….. così …. eccitante!"

Marianne interviene seccata: "Joséphine!"

"Ma no, Contessa, lasciate parlare Vostra sorella! …... Su piccirella, raccontate, sono davvero curiosa!"

"Dunque Maestà, dovete sapere che durante il viaggio non abbiamo trovato nessuna locanda, così abbiamo dovuto ripiegare su un bordello! Ah ….. che esperienza! Che dipinti!"

"Oh Gesù! Un bordello! Ma non è possibile! Ma ditemi, com'erano questi dipinti? Molto spinti?"

"Molto istruttivi Altezza! Charles ed io abbiamo messo in pratica ciò che vi era raffigurato ed ora ….. beh …. ci siamo lasciati un poco andare …. ah …. bei tempi quando mon petit funzionava!"

Marianne ribatte stizzita: "Joséphine, dimentichi che Elena è qui con noi!"

"Si si … lo so. Ma prima o poi dovrà essere istruita! E credo che sia ora che me ne occupi personalmente! Sei d'accordo Elena?!"

"Ecco … io … sinceramente non ho idea di cosa stiate parlando madame Joséphine ….".

Guardo Elena, ha uno sguardo curioso anche se le sue guance rosse dimostrano un certo imbarazzo. Ci manca solo che mia sorella si metta in testa di istruirla.

"Bene, allora appena giunte a Parigi mi occuperò di te! Ah, Oscar, credo che un ripassino possa giovare anche a te, sei ancora così inesperta! Ih ih ih ….. magari potrei occuparmi anche di Catherine, cosa ne pensi Marianne?"

"Joséphine, smettila! A mia figlia ci penso io!"

"Su su ….. cosa sarà mai! Un paio di lezioni tutte teoriche, tra sole donne, nella biblioteca di casa! Sarà così eccitante! Comunque potrai partecipare anche tu, ovviamente, sorella cara!"

Sorrido alla marchesa e dico: "Madame Joséphine, noto che siete una donna molto pratica, ditemi, quante creature avete?"

"Oh, ben sei e la settima in arrivo. E sono già nonna da ormai diversi anni! Ih ih …. che buffo, i miei nipoti avranno una zia più giovane di loro! Scusate la mia sfacciataggine Maestà ma Voi quanti figli avete?"

"Oh Marchesa, ad oggi ne ho ben quindici! L'ultimo è nato a fine agosto!"

"Però! Scusate l'ardire Maestà ma non resisto … debbo dirlo …"

"Ditemi ditemi ….."

"Voi poco fa avete detto che Vostro marito ehmm .. giace solo per procreare, però deve essere un vero stallone! Ih ih ih …."

"Oh ….. su questo non ho dubbi Marchesa! Peccato che io non sia la sua sola cavalla da monta!"

"Ah già … mi dispiace davvero, quindi ha un'amante?"

"Magari ne avesse soltanto una! No no …. ne ha molte di amanti!"

"Santo cielo! Maestà, se permettete, Vi consiglio di ehmm …. innamorarvi nuovamente!"

"Innamorarmi nuovamente? In che senso? Non vorrete che faccia come mia sorella Antonietta, che si è invaghita di quel donnaiolo impenitente che salta di letto in letto!"

"Il conte Hans Axel di Fersen? Ahhhh ma vostra sorella è l'ultima delle sue amanti! Vero Oscar?"

"Beh, io ….. manco da corte da molto tempo ormai. Di sicuro posso dirvi che erano entrambi innamorati, anzi credo che lo siano ancora adesso. Ma una Regina deve essere al di sopra di certe questioni. E Fersen non ha fatto altro che procurarle guai!"

"E così quel bello stallone sta procurando un mucchio di problemi a mia sorella! Forse è a causa dello svedese che il regno sta vacillando?"

"Non lo so Altezza … credo che le cause siano molteplici. Di certo Vostra sorella non gode di buona fama, la chiamano "L'Austriaca", non è più osannata come il giorno del suo arrivo a Parigi. E' anche vero che il popolo è in difficoltà. L'estate è stata molto secca, questo inverno appare rigido e non è il solo. Se la situazione non migliora si prospetta una carestia. In tutto ciò aggiungiamo una serie di scandali creati ad arte ed alcune spese eccessive sostenute da sua Maestà ….. capirete bene che la situazione in Francia non è facile"

"Ohh Povera Antonietta! Mi farebbe piacere tanto vederla ma al momento non posso! … Forse è meglio non rattristarsi, Voi che le siete stata accanto ditemi almeno se sta bene!"

"Si …. lei si, sta bene Altezza!"

"Mi fa piacere. E Luigi, mio cognato, si diletta ancora a fabbricare serrature?"

"Si ….. sempre Altezza. È la sua passione!"

"Uhmm … pover omme, possibile che non sa fare nient'altro?! Ma! A me è toccato nù femminaiolo e alla mia povera sorella un fabbro che non le dà alcuna emozione! Per fortuna che c'è lo svedese!"

"Oh …. ehm … Altezza ….."

"Beh piccirell, come ha detto vostra sorella sarrà pur nu puorc però almeno Antonietta se la spassa!"

Sono ormai molto imbarazzata. Non so cosa rispondere a questa donna così …. sfacciata! Povera me, spero che Andrè venga in mio soccorso!

"Jamme Colonnello, nu fate quella faccia! Se avete vissuto a corte saprete già come vanno queste cose!"

"Ssssi, certo, però ….. Altezza, a me questi discorsi proprio non piacciono. Spero vorrete scusarmi ma vado a cercare mio marito!"

Joséphine ribatte: "E Jamme! Lascia in pace tuo marito, non vedi che è in compagnia?"

"E allora?! Lo raggiungo, magari discorrono di qualcosa di interessante! Io ho sempre parlato con ufficiali e gentiluomini ai balli di corte, cosa c'è di strano se lo faccio anche qui a Vienna?" rispondo decisa, un poco seccata dall'atteggiamento di mia sorella!

Elena mi guarda turbata, dice: "Se non vi dispiace Oscar vengo con Voi!"

"Ma certo Elena, vieni pure! Andiamo! Altezza, chiediamo scusa ma andiamo dai nostri uomini, con permesso!" dico mentre lasciamo il gruppetto e ci avviamo verso il resto della nostra compagnia.

Sento la voce di Elena alle mie spalle, mi chiama: "Aspettate Oscar, abbiamo un discorso in sospeso …"

"Ah …. ma certo Elena … se proprio vuoi….."

Povera me, anche questa!

"Oscar, sarò sbrigativa e concisa: siete Voi la donna che Victor ha amato, almeno fino a che non si è fidanzato con me?"

"Oh …. Elena …. ma perchè per te è così importante saperlo?!"

"Perché io … Oscar, temo che lui ti pensi ancora. Cosa c'è stato tra Voi?"

"Non c'è stato nulla Elena. Assolutamente nulla. Anche se non l'ho mai veramente capito, credo che io ed Andrè fossimo predestinati. Io ho sempre amato lui, anche senza rendermene conto!"

"Dite davvero? Oscar, però …. ecco, vedete a volte l'ho sentito distante, ed io temo che Victor Vi ami ancora …"

"No Elena, Victor ama te. Di questo puoi essere certa! Ed ora vieni, andiamo!"

"Sssi andiamo ….."

Raggiungiamo Andrè e gli altri, con passo traballante. Io davvero non capisco come si faccia a camminare su queste scarpine …. e con un vestito così lungo!

"André!"

Vedo Oscar agitata, la raggiungo, domando: "Oscar, cosa ti succede, sei … sei agitata?!"

"No no ….. Andrè …. però ….ecco ….. vorrei ritirarmi. Mi accompagneresti nella nostra stanza?!"

"Ma si, certo! Oscar, è successo qualcosa?"

"Eh? Ma no, stai tranquillo. Sono solo stanca. Tutto qui!"

Prendo per mano la mia sposa e dico: "Vieni, voglio ritirarmi anch'io!"

"Oscar, Andrè, dove andate?!" sentiamo la voce di mio padre alle nostre spalle. "Uff ….Andrè non è mai possibile rimanere un poco da soli!" dico a bassa voce, con le labbra vicine al viso di Andrè.

"Oscar ti prego, calmati …"

"André, non puoi nemmeno immaginare che discorsi che hanno fatto Joséphine e l'imperatrice e adesso ci si mette anche mio padre! … Padre sono stanchissima, credo che mio figlio voglia riposare. Posso ritirarmi nelle mie stanze oppure mi costringerete a rimanere qui?!"

"Certo che puoi ritirarti, anzi, sono stanco anche io, credo proprio che verrò con Voi!" che così vi controllo meglio …. ih ih ih.

Conosco l'invadenza di mio padre e ribatto: "Non potete ritirarvi ancora: guardate l'imperatore, sta venendo da questa parte, vi cerca. Con permesso! Andiamo André!" cerco di fuggire rapida, infilo il braccio in quello del mio Andrè e cerco di trascinarlo via.

"No no … vengo anche io con voi due!" sento rispondere mio padre alle mie spalle.

All'improvviso sento la voce dell'imperatore, mi chiama: "Generale Jarjayes, un momento, dove andate? Non abbiamo sorseggiato nemmeno un bicchiere di vino insieme, su aspettate!".

Mi volto, vedo l'Imperatore guardarmi allegro, credo abbia capito che intendo seguire i miei piccoli sposini.

"Perdonatemi Altezza, ma sono davvero stanco. Sapete, il viaggio …. e poi sono un poco dolorante! Ho davvero necessità di riposarmi!"

"Assolutamente no! Voi rimarrete con me. Non vorrete che a causa del Vostro rifiuto avvenga un incidente diplomatico tra i nostri paesi, spero! Ah ah ah …. Su venite con me!"

"Altezza, davvero. Vi lascio in compagnia dei miei generi. Per me si è fatto davvero tardi!"

"E va bene Generale, Vi lascerò andare ma domani dovrete fare colazione con me."

"Ma certo Altezza. Sarà un vero piacere, e con me verranno anche mia figlia Oscar e suo marito! A domani Altezza!"

"A domani Generale!"

Mi allontano rapido all'inseguimento dei miei sposini, entro nel nostro appartamento quando vedo la porta della loro camera chiudersi. Uff, sono arrivato tardi, ma io di certo non mi arrendo! Busso, almeno devo augurare la buona notte alla mia piccola, dolce, indifesa e gelosa figliola!

"Non è possibile! André, sono sicura che è mio padre! … AVANTIII!"

"Oscar, figliola, non urlare così! Voglio solo augurarti la buona notte! Mi raccomando, riposati! Andrè …. riposo, chiaro?!"

"Ecco …"

"PADRE SONO STANCA!"

"Appunto, vuoi che chiamo Maria e Faustina per aiutarti con l'abito?!"

"NO! Mio marito sa cavarsela perfettamente, e adesso scusateci! Buona notte Padre!"

"Si si …. mi raccomando Andrè! Buona notte figliola, riposati e stai tranquilla!"

"BUONA NOTTE!" rispondo scocciata, questa sera sembra non finire più!

"Si si …. buona notte piccola!" rispondo un poco titubante, che figlia dispotica che ho!

Esco dalla stanza della mia piccola e mi reco nella mia, posta proprio accanto a quella di Oscar. Entro, chiudo la porta e mi accascio su una poltrona.

"Ohh finalmente mio padre è andato via!" dico mentre mi sfilo le scarpe. "Non ne posso più, mi fanno male i piedi, che tortura!"

"Ma Oscar …. non dire così ….." rispondo mentre vedo Oscar gettare lontano le sue magnifiche scarpine. Si siede su una poltroncina, io mi inginocchio a terra e prendo uno dei suoi piedini tra le mani ed inizio a massaggiarlo. "Va meglio così, amore mio?"

"Ih ih ih … ssssi …. ih ih ih … nooo dai… ti prego André ….. Ah ah ah …"

Salgo leggero con una mano sotto le sue gonne, raggiungo la sua coscia, trovo la sua pelle morbida, scendo un poco e slego il nastrino della giarrettiera, poi piano le sfilo la calza di seta con una leggera carezza.

"A... André… ti prego …. lasciami liberare di queste … queste gonne …"

"No no … mia cara, faccio io! Ih ih …." rispondo felice, infilando di nuovo le mani nelle sue gonne per sfilare l'altra calza. Trovo il nastrino, lo slego, sfilo lo stiletto e poi la calza. Mi fermo con le mani sull'altro piedino per massaggiarlo un poco.

"Oscar, possibile che tu non debba mai rinunciare al tuo stiletto?"

"Mai Andrè, lo sai … ih ih … però così mi fai il solletico!" rispondo sorridente.

"Hai detto mai? Vuoi dire che nemmeno quando darai alla luce nostro figlio?"

"No ….." rispondo scuotendo la testa e lasciando cadere i capelli dall'acconciatura. "Neppure quando nascerà nostra figlia! Io sono un soldato, non dimenticarlo! Ih ih ….." dico mentre Andrè continua a massaggiare i miei piedini. "…. Aaah …. che meraviglia!"

"Però che idea! Oscar, per il lieto evento sarò io a tagliare il cordone ombelicale."

"Uhm ….. chissà! Sai, io vorrei che fosse una cosa solo per noi due. Insomma …. intendo senza tutta la mia ingombrante famiglia! Anche se di solito gli uomini vengono tenuti lontani. Ma tu resterai con me, che ti sia ben chiaro!"

"Ih ih ih … però che idea! Poi vedremo! Ascolta Oscar, che ne diresti di venire a letto, adesso … subito …"

"S … si, certo. Fammi sfilare questa trappola però! Non ne posso davvero più Andrè! Spero che non ci siano altri ricevimenti nei prossimi giorni …"

"E chi può dirlo! Siamo a corte! Su… dai… vieni …"

Mi alzo dalla poltroncina, cerco di slacciare la gonna superiore e le sottogonne quando sento le mani di Andrè venirmi in soccorso.

"Aspetto … ti aiuto… lo sai che adoro spogliarti!"

"Si, grazie Andrè Lo so bene che adori spogliarmi e …" anche fare un sacco di cose piacevoli dopo … penso tra me e me …..

"Caspita madame! Riconosco che negli ultimi tempi sei diventata più audace!"

"Smettila di parlare in questo modo André!"

"E si può sapere cosa ho detto di male?"

Quanto mi piace sentire le sue mani sfiorarmi così! È tutto così bello, dolce, e poi Andrè è così premuroso, gentile. Ma come ho fatto a non accorgermi di lui per vent'anni? Povero amore mio, dovrò assolutamente farmi perdonare.

Guardo Oscar, è arrossita, ha un'espressione strana, sembra persa in chissà quali pensieri. Spero di esserci io nei suoi pensieri.

Uhm ….. appoggio l'orecchio alla parete che divide la mia stanza da quella dei miei sposini, non si sente nessun rumore provenire dalla stanza dei miei sorvegliati, meglio così, andranno subito a letto. Mi volto verso lo scrittoio e vedo una lettera chiusa con il sigillo della mia famiglia. La prendo tra le mani, noto subito la calligrafia della mia Marguerite a vergare il mio nome. Finalmente avrò sue notizie, quanto mi manca!

_Parigi, 30 settembre 1788_

_Mio caro Augustin,_

_ho letto con apprensione la tua ultima lettera. Non ti nascondo che sono molto preoccupata per te e per le nostre figlie._

_Ti prego, fammi avere vostre notizie appena ti è possibile e proteggile._

_Non essere assillante con la nostra piccola. Anzi, prova ad aiutarla, assecondarla. In fondo sei un buon padre, con me ti sei sempre dimostrato premuroso ad ogni gravidanza. Aiutala, cerca di farle capire che è normale che abbia bisogno di un poco di aiuto, che non è una malattia né una menomazione. Ricordale che è un dono poter dare la vita ad un altro essere umano. Un dono splendido che abbiamo noi donne, portare la vita in noi stesse. E lei deve custodire gelosamente questa piccola vita. _

_Certo, se tu non l'avessi cresciuta facendole credere di essere un maschio, ora lei saprebbe come affrontare la situazione. Ma tu nulla! Non mi hai permesso di intromettermi, persino quando è diventata "signorina" hai ignorato la questione. Povera piccola! Ora vedi di rimediare standole accanto con discrezione, senza opprimerla._

_Ricordo come fosse ieri quando hai sentito per la prima volta Joséphine muoversi nel mio ventre. E poi tutte le altre figlie, fino alla nostra piccola. _

_Lei era un vero terremoto, ricordi? Non stava un attimo ferma. E più tu ed io … eravamo attivi, e più lei dava segni di allegria. E poi quanti giochi che hai fatto. Bussavi sulla mia pancia e lei ti rispondeva. Quanti bei ricordi Augustin._

_È stato un periodo bellissimo! Prova a dire ad Andrè di viziare un poco Oscar, di coccolarla, farla sentire al sicuro. Ecco, non deve farle pesare il suo stato. Per me era di certo più semplice, abituata da sempre a essere servita. Oscar invece è autonoma, seppure abituata ad avere attorno uno stuolo di cameriere. Ma in realtà lei ha sempre fatto tutto da sola._

_Ti prego mio caro, non essere invadente, lascia a loro due un poco di intimità, di spazio. Hanno bisogno l'una dell'altro. Troveranno da soli il loro equilibrio, vedrai._

Ma cosa dici Marguerite! Io non sono invadente, sorveglio affinché Oscar stia bene. Ma che ne puoi sapere tu, non sei qui! Meglio che continui a leggere ….

_In quanto a noi, Augustin, non arrabbiarti …. Ma c'è stato un grosso problema con la consegna del letto nuovo, per cui mi dispiace ma arriverà non prima di un mese! _

"COSA! Non è possibile! Ma perché tutte a me! Mi rifiuto di dormire dove quelle spudorate hanno fornicato! Cielo, come faro?! Dove dormirò?

Quelle sfacciate lo hanno fatto dappertutto ne sono sicuro, soprattutto Joséphine! AAAH ma a costo di dormire sopra un sacco di fieno, io mi rifiuto di giacere nei mie letti! Si, perché le mie figlie non si sono hanno risparmiato nulla, nemmeno la scrivania di mio nonno! Vediamo che altre notizie nefaste giungono da casa mia ….."

_Ti prego non urlare o ti sentiremo fin qui a Parigi! Alla fine è solo un letto! Vedi di calmarti e non fare scenate assurde. _

"Ma come faccio, come faccio a restare calmo! Maledizione!"

_Qui è tutto pronto per il matrimonio della nostra nipotina, abiti, gioielli, corredo. Il suo promesso è un gran bravo ragazzo, passa ogni giorno a trovarla, le regala fiori, dolci e gioielli. Un vero gentiluomo. Direi che Louis e Marianne hanno scelto bene. Saranno felici assieme._

"Spero che almeno mia nipote rispetti la mia casa …."

_Anche i preparativi per la festa di fidanzamento di tuo fratello sono a buon punto. Per gli ultimi dettagli però aspetto che siate qui. In fondo credo che almeno per gli abiti mia cognata abbia diritto di scelta! E poi sono curiosa di conoscere il piccolo Carlo. Non mi hai detto molto di lui. Com'è?_

"Ahhh sapessi moglie mia! Nostro nipote è privo di buone maniere! Ma cosa mi dovevo aspettarmi da mio fratello che l'unica cosa di cui si preoccupa è quello di infilarsi nel letto della marchesa?!"

_Ho scelto come data la prima domenica di Avvento. Sono certa che sarete di ritorno più che in tempo. _

_Ho ordinato anche un abito nuovo per te, per Andrè e per Oscar. Voglia che siate tutti perfetti. Nanny mi ha aiutata nella scelta, cercare di soddisfare Oscar è una vera impresa. In ogni caso, credo che dovrà indossare un abito femminile._

_A tale proposito, non mi hai ancora detto che si è rassegnata a degli abiti adatti al suo stato, o se invece, come credo, si ostina ad indossare i suoi soliti pantaloni. Povera figlia mia!_

_Mi manchi mio caro ….. ti aspetto con impazienza._

_Un abbraccio!_

_Marguerite_

"Ohhh Margueriteeeee mi manchi! Oddio mi sento male! Come faccio? Forse è meglio che mi immerga nella tinozza, cielo che situazione! Non so più nemmeno da quanto tempo non … OHHH BASTA! Meglio fare un bagno!" dico entrando nella toillette.

Andrè ed io siamo abbracciati stretti nel letto, sento la sua pelle calda contro la mia, cingo forte i suoi glutei con le mie gambe, sento le mani del mio Andrè accarezzarmi leggero, mentre posa le sue labbra sul mio collo. Affondo le mie mani nei suoi capelli … quanto lo amo! Peccato che il nostro idillio venga interrotto da alcuni rumori molesti provenire dalla stanza di mia sorella …..

"AHHHH! CCCCHHHAAAARRRRRLLEEEESSSSSSSS! SIIIIIIII!"

Sobbalzo, spaventata dall'urlo che sento. "Andrè … ma cosa..."

Sospiro e dico: "Sigh... Oscar credo che stanotte non riusciremo a dormire ….." scuoto un poco la testa, sconsolato pure io.

"Ah no, Andrè! Io sono stanca! Ma Charles non poteva restare ancora a riposo?!"

"SIIIIII! ANCORAAAAAA! AAAAAHHGHH!"

"Ih ih ih ih … Oscar, credo che tua sorella non ci tormenterà più! Ah ah ah…"

"Si certo, ma io voglio riposare! Andrè vieni, alziamoci e andiamo nel salottino! Li farò smettere io quei due!"

"Che cosa intendi fare?"

"Entrare nella loro stanza, mi pare ovvio! Qui non possiamo di certo dormire!"

"Ma no Oscar, lascia stare, non vorrai emulare tuo padre spero! Ih ih ih …"

"IO?! MA COME TI PERMETTI DI PARAGONARMI A LUI!"

Mi avvicino con aria furbetta, l'abbraccio e dico: "Appunto, lasciali fare! Ascolta Oscar, io avrei una certa idea…. E poi poco fa siamo stati interrotti, ricordi?"

"AAAAHHHH! CHAAAARLEEEES!"

Basta, spingo Andrè, scendo dal letto, infilo la mia camicia e la vestaglia.

Afferro la mano di mia moglie, la trascino a me, la stringo e, con un movimento delicato e deciso, la porto sotto di me, le sfioro le labbra con le mie e sussurro: "Rimani qui con me e fammi felice …. ti voglio …."

Sento la voce roca di mio marito, vedo i suoi occhi incupiti dal desiderio ma io proprio non ci riesco, con quei due che ….

"Andrè! Io con quei due che ... che ... non ci riesco! Muoviti e vieni con me!"

"Oscar, ignorali …. dai … lascia stare e occupati di me … ti voglio …."

"No!" rispondo decisa spingendo con i palmi delle mani il petto del mio Andrè!

"SIIIIIIII!"

Sussulto all'urlo fatto da mia sorella. Mi alzo veloce e mi precipito fuori dalla mia stanza. Mi ritrovo nel salottino comune, corro scalza verso la porta di Joséphine e Charles, busso energicamente!

"BASTA! GIURO CHE SE NON FATE SILENZIO BUTTO GIU' LA PORTA E VI PASSO A FIL DI SPADA! TUTTI E DUEEE!"

Sono appena uscito dalla tinozza, sussurro soddisfatto: "Finalmente! Un bagno era quello che ci voleva. Dopo quella tremenda vampata di calore mi sento decisamente meglio, l'acqua è stata un toccasana per il mio problemino." Dico mentre indosso la camicia da notte bianca, in flanella, con ricamate le mie iniziali e quelle della mia dolce Marguerite, proprio all'altezza del cuore, lascio i laccetti aperti ed infilo il cappellino con il pom pom, quello che mi fa fare solo bei sogni. Sistemo da un lato il cordino con la punta e mi appresto ad andare nel letto. "Ahh come sono stanco e che giornata faticosa! E poi, come se non bastasse, quell'imbecille di Maribeu! Ummm … ma a te ci penserò io, vedrai! Meglio che mi metta a letto, voglio dormire!" dico mentre alzo le coperte. "Ma …. Ma … cosa sono questi rumori? ….. Sono dei gemiti…. Rumori molesti …. E provengono dalla stanza di Joséphine! Non è possibile! Quel poveretto finalmente ha superato il suo problema, era ora!"

"Siiiii … Charlesss …."

"E vabbè ma qui si esagera! Per fortuna che il mio letto è molto distante dalla loro parete, altrimenti non sarei riuscito a dormire. Comunque mi tapperò le orecchie con il cuscino …. Ecco fatto. Adesso strillate pure, tanto vi sento appena! Santo cielo che brutta situazione, quei due sono davvero irritanti, anzi, peggio, sono due depravati. Oh Signore! … Adesso che ci penso …. La stanza di Oscar è molto più vicina della mia a quella di Joséphine! Nooo sono sicuro che adesso scoppierà il finimondo!" all'improvviso sento mia figlia Oscar strepitare come un'ossessa, sobbalzo dal letto e mi precipito fuori.

"JOSE'PHINNNNEEE! APRI!" picchio i pugni contro la porta della sua stanza, una magnifica porta laccata bianca, con dipinte delle rose. Batto forte, fino ad avere male alle mani.

Vedo mia figlia battere forte i pugni sulla porta di Joséphine, con Andrè alle sue spalle che cerca inutilmente di calmarla!

"Ohhh Charlesssss sei MAGNIFICOOOO FINALMENTEEEE AHHHHH..."

"Oscar, ti prego calmati" dico piano cingendo la mia dolce sposa per la vita. "Ho paura che tutta questa agitazione ti possa fare male."

"André, mi farà male se continuerò a sentire quei due depravati!"

"Lascia stare Oscar, torniamo in camera nostra…"

"Ma come possiamo dormire se quei due strepitano in questo modo? Sembra di averli nella nostra stanza!"

"Si, hai ragione … però …"

"Però niente! … EHI VOI DUE SMETTETELA, VOGLIAMO DORMIRE!"

"Joséphine, c'è tua sorella là fuori …"

"Cosa vuoi che mi importi! Lei, in tutto questo tempo in cui io non ho fatto nulla, si è sollazzata con André, che adesso mi lasci in pace! Oh Charles, non pensare a mia sorella e concentrati su tua moglie…"

"Joséphine … ti … ti prego calmati, potrebbe fare male al nostro bambino -...…"

"Ohhh quante stupidaggini! Lui, anzi lei, sta benissimo… su … vieni qui…."

"Faustina, ma hai sentito quegli strani rumori provenire dalla stanza dei marchesi di Liancourt?"

"Assolutamente si, Maria, ma cosa starà succedendo?"

"Credi che stiano nuovamente procreando?"

Le urla di Joséphine si sentono in tutte le stanze, oltre a quello che sta urlando ora Oscar. In brevissimo tempo il salotto si riempie di adulti e, ahimè, arriva anche Carlo.

"Zia Oscar, cosa sta succedendo? Io ho sonno …. uhm ….."

Vedere mio nipote in questo momento mi manda fuori di testa, sbraito contro mio fratello: "ARMAND! PORTA VIA TUO FIGLIO! Non può assistere a tutto questo! Avanti, forza!"

"Augustin! Questa indecenza è opera di TUA figlia! Vedi di calmarla invece di prendertela con me!"

"Calmarmi?! Calmarmi dici! Dimmi di grazia come faccio! Ma li senti?!"

"Appunto, vedi di fare tacere Joséphine!"

Marianne ribatte: "Zio, quei due, con tutto il trambusto che fanno non ci sentono!"

Alle mie spalle sento la voce odiosa di madame pom pom: "Auguuustin, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Anche se è evidente! Ahhhhh beata la marchesa!"

"Basta! Andate via tutti! Tornatevene a letto!" dico mentre vedo mio fratello Armand tappare le orecchie del piccolo Carlo ed accompagnarlo nella sua stanza, Sassoin ride alla scena ma …. manca il mio soldato, il Capitano Maribeau!

"Gerard, beata la Marchesa ….io invece …. nulla! Però …. manca quel damerino profumato del nuovo capitano, il marchese Maribeau!"

"Già chissà dove sarà finito!"

"Secondo me ….. in qualche letto in compagnia di una dama profumata ….. mentre noi siamo qui ad assistere alle performance di madame Joséphine! Se non altro, domani sarà più rilassata! ih ih!"

"Ah ah ah ah … vero Alain! Ah ah ah …"

"Oscar, dai vieni via. Gli altri stanno tornando nelle loro stanze. Vieni su …"

"Ma Andrè …. nella nostra non si riesce a dormire!"

"Si hai ragione. Chiederemo di assegnarci un'altra stanza."

"Ma quelle che danno sul nostro salottino sono già occupate … e poi ora come facciamo? Andrè …. io sono stanca!"

"Oscar, figliola, vieni …. dormirai nella mia stanza!"

"Forse in camera Vostra non si sente nulla?"

"Si sente molto meno! La tua stanza è più vicina! Su dai, vieni. Hai bisogno di riposo. E poi starai prendendo freddo! Andrè, provvedi immediatamente!"

"Sissignore! Oscar, non abbiamo scelta, su andiamo …"

"Ma ….. e Voi Padre?!"

"Mi sistemerò sulla dormouse, non preoccuparti!

"Ah …. quindi divideremo tutti la stessa stanza ….. ma Padre, il Vostro . ehm ….. didietro?!"

"Beh... ormai è in via di guarigione anche se devo fare attenzione."

"E sia, Andrè …. andiamo nella stanza di mio padre!"

"Andiamo!"

Prendo in braccio la mia dolce sposa, la sollevo, la stringo forte a me e mi avvio verso la stanza del generale.

"Ma Andrè …. cosa fai?"

"Oscar sei scalza e fa freddo, ti porto in braccio."

"Ma ….. Andrè …. è così …. imbarazzante!" dico mettendo le braccia attorno al collo del mio Andrè., sfioro con le mani i suoi capelli, sento il calore del suo corpo mentre mi stringe forte a se. Come si sta bene qui, appoggiata al suo petto. Mi sento a casa, tranquilla e protetta ….. protetta … io? Con le armi semmai sono io a proteggere lui ….. però … è una gran bella sensazione!

Mio padre irrompe con un tono autoritario: "Dai ascolto a tuo marito una volta tanto. André ha ragione, potresti prendere freddo! Su sbrigati figliolo, e sta attento a non cadere con mia figlia in braccio, mio nipote potrebbe risentirne!"

"State tranquillo Signore!" rispondo mentre mi avvio verso la stanza del mio augusto suocero. Entro deciso e depongo il mi dolce carico sul letto, in parte già sfatto.

"Povera me! Tra mio padre e te, ormai mi sento quasi vostra prigioniera!"

"Ma no amore mio, io voglio solo prendermi cura di te!" dico appoggiando le mie labbra sulle sue.

"COFFF COFFFF… Ehi voi due! Dimenticate che ci sono anch'io! Forza, presto a dormire che si è fatto tardi!"

"Uff …. Andrè ….. lo sai che non lo sopporto più?!" dico in un soffio, un piccolo sussurro nell'orecchio di mio marito.

"Si lo so, ma dopotutto ci sta facendo un favore. Poverino si sacrifica per questa notte!"

Afferro un cuscino, una coperta e mi sistemo sulla dormouse, e pazienza per il mio didietro dolorante. Vedo Andrè prendere posto nel letto, accanto a mia figlia, e dico: "Andrè, non ti occupi a sufficienza di mia figlia!"

"Padre! Ma cosa dite?!"

"Oscar, figliola nelle tue condizioni non dovresti ballare così tanto …..e meno che mai delle danze così movimentate!"

"Padre, se ho ballato è perché mi sento benissimo! Buona notte!"

"Ma no cara, tuo marito dovrebbe evitarti certe attività! Io, con tua madre, ero molto attento!"

"Padre, avete avuto ben sei figlie, ditemi, come avete fatto?"

"Come ho fatto ….. cosa?!"

"Ecco... ad essere tanto paziente, sei figlie, sei anni, non so se mi spiego! Ih ih ih …" dico sorridendo alla mia domanda impertinente.

"No …. non ti spieghi affatto!"

"Suvvia Padre, mi avete capita benissimo! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Decisamente no figliola! Sii più chiara! Dimmi cosa vuoi sapere ed io sarò ben felice di dirimere i tuoi dubbi. Certo, se ci fosse tua madre sarebbe tutto più semplice, ma credo di potercela fare anche io! Dimmi piccola mia!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Padre … ah ah ah …" Guardo esterrefatto mia moglie, non capisco dove voglia arrivare con suo padre. "André non fare quella faccia, infondo sei un uomo! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Oscar … io davvero non ti capisco!" mi appoggio al cuscino ed aspetto. Questo discorso tra padre e figlia si preannuncia divertente! Sorrido felice mentre prendo una mano di Oscar e la stringo nella mia.

"Allora fogliola … dimmi!"

"Ah ah ah ah… Padre, voi non fate altro che ripetermi che André ed io dobbiamo riposarci e astenerci, non so a cosa poi serva, visto che a mia sorella Joséphine le fa più che bene! Ah ah ah .. Padre, Voi Vi siete astenuto per sei anni?"

"Sei anni?! Ma no …. insomma ….sei figlie, per nove mesi l'una ….. meno i primi mesi in cui non sapevamo che …. più i tre mesi che prescrive la chiesa ….. direi che fa meno di sei anni! Per fortuna!"

"Ah ah ah ah …. Quindi Vi siete astenuto?"

"Ehm …. certo!"

"Ih ih ih … André, ma lo hai sentito? Chissà perché non Vi credo! Ah ah ah …."

"Ma come! Figliola, certe attività non sono adatte ad una donna nel tuo stato. E poi, a dirla tutta, durante la sua ultima gravidanza tua madre ha avuto parecchi problemi! Pare che tu non stessi ferma un attimo! Eri un'indemoniata!"

"Cosa! Ah ah ah ah.. questa poi! Ih ih … André meglio dormire, sono stanca! Ah ah ah …"

"Si si, dormite, mi raccomando! E copriti bene Oscar, non devi prendere freddo!"

"Ah ah … buona notte Padre! Ih ih … Comunque sappiate che non Vi credo affatto!"

"L'importante è che tu stia a riposo! Il resto poco importa!"

"Si certo… però non sento più Joséphine, può darsi che si siamo addormentati"

"Speriamo Oscar …. vieni qui e abbracciami! Generale, spero che non Vi dispiaccia se stiamo abbracciati!"

"Ehmm .. no .. certo che no, però sta attento a non stringerla troppo, non vorrei che mio nipote ne risentisse!"

"Ma no, Signore, noi dormiamo sempre stretti stretti! E poi così Oscar starà più al caldo…" rispondo mentre trascino Oscar nel mio abbraccio.

"Ahhhh povero me! Si, si, dormite e adesso lasciatemi riposare sono molto stanco, che giornata! No un momento Oscar…"

"Ditemi padre …. uff" rispondo sistemandomi meglio tra le braccia del mio Andrè.

"Oscar fa attenzione a quell'imbecille di Maribeau, non mi piace per niente. Stasera ti guardava in modo indisponente! Conosco quel genere di uomini, quello è un debosciato. E tu Andrè vigila su tua moglie, come farò anch'io del resto!"

"Padre, state tranquillo! Alla peggio lo passerò a fil di spada! Ih ih ih!"

"Io parlo sul serio, c'è poco da ridere. Quel tipo è un donnaiolo depravato, ma se prova solo a importunarti lo rispedisco a Parigi da prigioniero!"

"Ih ih ih ….. credo che sarà un rientro movimentato! Se non altro Alain si è dato una bella calmata con il matrimonio!"

Stringo Oscar al mio petto, poso un bacio tra i suoi capelli e aspetto che si addormenti.

"Buona notte André …."

"Buona notte anche a te figliola! Andrè... vedi di dormire! E non stringerla troppo. E tienila al caldo!"

"Sissignore! Agli ordini! Ih ih ih"

"Sgrunt...che razza di genero che mi ritrovo! Tieni quelle mani a posto!"

"ih ih .. Si, certo, le tengo al posto giusto! Ih ih …."

"Andrè!"

"Suocero, dite pure! Ih ih "

"E pensare che ti ho cresciuto io! Ma dove ho sbagliato?!"

"Padre! Voi non avete sbagliato da nessuna parte! Ho sonno, tacete!"

"Piccola mia riposati ... su su!"

"André, se solo Joséphine fosse più discreta non saremmo in questa situazione! Però si è data una bella calmata …."

"Si ... sono sicuro che da domani tornerà ad essere una donna a modo...ih ih…"

Ascolto Oscar e André, sussurro: "Che figlia mi ritrovo! Joséphine prima o poi mi farà impazzire!"

"Charles, sei stato magnifico, ma io voglio ricominciare, sai ho tanto da recuperare, sei pronto mio caro?"

"Cara ... ho bisogno di un poco di riposo. Non vorrei deluderti!"

"Ma su, dai, faccio tutto io non preoccuparti …."

"No no ... e se poi ton petit si stanca troppo?! Meglio conservare le energie ... non trovi?!"

"NO! Ti prego Charles!"

Vedo mia moglie gettarsi con bramosia tra le mieu braccia e cominciare a stuzzicare una certa parte che prontamente reagisce.

"Ah...a mia Joséphine!

"OHHHH CHARLESSSS TI AMOOOO …."

Sono sulla dormouse, fatico ad addormentarmi, il fondoschiena mi fa ancora un poco male, chiudo gli occhi nel tentativo di dormire quando all'improvviso sento nuovamente dei gemiti provenire dalla camera di Joséphine, borbotto: "Non è possibile, quei due hanno ricominciato! Per fortuna che si sente appena, mi basterà tapparmi le orecchie con un cuscino, guardo gli sposini, per fortuna che dormono profondamente, almeno non sentono nulla! Povero me, mi toccherà ascoltare fin tanto che non mi addormenterò!"

Ho messo il cuscino in testa ma è impossibile non ascoltare quei due assatanati

"Faustina non riesco a dormire. I marchesi hanno ricominciato …"

"Maria ma non aspettano già un figlio? Come faranno ad averne un altro contemporaneamente? Forse nascerà tre mesi dopo?"

"Bah...io davvero con capisco!"

"Domani mattina chiederò alla marchesa cosa succede in questo caso …."

"Si si ... meglio chiedere!"

"Faustina, sono davvero perplessa! …. Però …. io …. non vedo l'ora di trovare marito. Santa notte Faustina!"

"Maria, no aspetta non abbiamo ancora recitato le nostre preghiere anche se … non sarà facile, visto che come sotto fondo non abbiamo una melodia liturgica …"

Sono tutta sola nel mio letto, non riesco a dormire, penso al mio fidanzato. Mi chiedo se il mio Victor mi stia pensando, se mi ama oppure ama … Oscar. Domani mattina lo costringerò a dirmi la verità, non posso sposarlo con questo dubbio che mi logora l'anima, ma adesso debbo calmarmi e cercare di dormire! Penso tirando su le coperte, quando all'improvviso sento un grido.

"SIIIIIIII CHARLES!"

"E' Joséphine, è davvero impossibile! Credo che non riuscirò a dormire, però mi ha davvero incuriosita, vorrei vedere cosa succede, anzi, li spierò dal buco della serratura …."

_**Piemonte, Castello di Moncalieri **_

_**Oscar:**_ "Noooo André guarda qua!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, sei meravigliosa!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non scherzare André! Questa è opera delle Autrici! Anzi, delle Arpie!"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar, questa volta indossi un abito della nostra epoca …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si, ma .. André guarda che panièr che mi ritrovo, sono enorme, non mi piace! André aiutami a toglierlo."

_**André: **_"Ma cosa dici! Siamo in strada, davanti a un castello e poi, io non ho mai tolto un panièr a una donna, non saprei come fare!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Umm … Almeno per questo ti sei salvato dalla mia ira!"

_**André: **_"Ih ih … Guarda Oscar stanno aprendo la porta!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Come sempre è Michele!"

_**Michele: **_"Contessa, le Autrici hanno deciso che sarò il vostro servitore anche nel siparietto …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Vedo, vedo … Dov'è Giovanna?"

_**Michele: **_"Dove volete che sia, in cucina!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André se tu non vuoi aiutarmi a liberarmi da questa trappola, allora lo farà Giovanna! Presto entriamo!"

_**André: **_"No, aspetta Oscar …."

_**Michele: **_"Ih ih ih … Gli sposini non cambieranno mai! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar:**_ "GIOVANNA! … GIOVANNA! …

_**Giovanna: **_"Oh Signur madame le conte sta strillando! E adesso cos'altro è successo? Questi Jarjayes sun tutt foll!"

_**Oscar:**_ "GIOVANNA!"

_**Giovanna: **_"SONO QUI MADAME … CIOE' .. SIGNOR LE CONTE … AVESSO ARRIVO …"

_**Lascio la cucina e mi precipito nei corridoi:**_ "Eccomi signor Conte, cosa succede?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Giovanna, aiutami a togliere il panièr …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ma non capisco, perché?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Come perché! Nemmeno a sua maestà la regina Maria Antonietta ho visto indossare un panièr tanto .. tanto … voluminoso. TOGLIMELO!"

_**André: **_"Camati Oscar …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Zitto André! Forza toglilo."

_**Giovanna: **_"Sssi … aspettate …. Ma … aiutatemi ad alzare le vesti …. Si … così …. Forza…."

_**Oscar:**_ "Giovanna, non parlare in questo modo che mi ricordi mia sorella Joséphine …"

_**Giovanna: **_"La marchesa?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si, proprio lei! L'ho lasciata poco fa che urlava come un'ossessa! … Dai, sbrigati Giovanna …"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ecco …. Madame… cioè signor conte, vedete … non so come dirvelo ma …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma?!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Non si può togliere, credo che sia un'altra idea delle Autrici…"

_**Oscar:**_ "COSA!"

_**Giovanna: **_"E' agganciato in un modo tale che nessuno può toglierlo se non le Autrici con la loro piuma magica …"

_**Oscar:**_ "NOOO…"

_**André: **_"Oscar, rassegnati, lo sai che quando Aizram e Terry si mettono in testa qualcosa non c'è verso di convincerle …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Siii lo sooo! André Almeno vorrei sapere dove sono gli altri e cosa ci facciamo qui, conciati in questo modo ridicolo! Giovanna tu sai qualcosa in proposito?"

_**Giovanna: **_"Eh si … il padrone con i suoi ospiti hanno dato un ricevimento in onore di madame Simona e vi stanno aspettando nella sala centrale!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Uff .. André possibile che negli ultimi tempi le Autrici non pensano ad altro che dare feste?!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Ecco, vedete pare che stasera si festeggi per un acquisto che madame Simona avrebbe fatto …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non capisco! André andiamo a vedere!"

_**Nella sala centrale, in attesa che arrivino Oscar e André**_

_**Aizram: "**_Terry questi abiti settecenteschi sono davvero favolosi e guarda che panièr enormi che indossiamo! Ih ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Pensi anche tu a quello penso io?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … temo proprio di si. Terry chissà come l'avrà presa Oscar, lei non ama i panièr e poi quello che le abbiamo rifilato è il più enorme di tutti! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, per una sera può anche sacrificarsi, non trovi?"

_**Aizram: "**_Sei diabolica! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Vieni, salutiamo le nostre amiche!"

_**Aizram: "**_Ben ritrovate a tutte!"

_**Lettrici: **_"Ciao ragazze!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Che abiti meravigliosi che indossiamo!"

_**Simona: **_"E che dire della location?! Meravigliosa come sempre!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci fa piacere che sia tutto di vostro gradimento!"

_**Terry: **_"Veramente, volevamo portarvi a Sorrento a vedere le luminarie. Come tutti sappiamo ci avviciniamo al Santo Natale ma poi, Simona ha espresso il desiderio di festeggiare un importante acquisto che ha fatto e voleva dare un ricevimento e così, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso di venire tutti in Piemonte al Castello di Moncalieri. Quindi, in un castello si va vestiti come si conviene!"

_**Lupen: "**_I nostri abiti sono bellissimi, favolosi!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ma dicci Simona cosa si festeggia?"

_**Simona: **_"L'acquisto della casa dei miei sogni! Ed è per questo motivo che ho chiesto alle nostre amate Autrici di poter dare un ricevimento e ballare con il nostro Generale. Ovviamente sempre con il vostro assenso madame Marguerite!"

_**Madame Marguerite: **_"Ma si, certo!"

_**Tutti: **_"Auguri Simona!"

_**Simona: **_"Grazie a tutti amiche! Generale, nel frattempo che arrivino gli sposini Vi faccio i complimenti per l'acuto spirito d'osservazione che Vi contraddistingue, avete subito inquadrato il maggiore al Vostro seguito... degno seguace delle abitudini lussuriose di Versailles!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, sono un uomo di mondo, capisco al volo certe situazioni."

_**Simona: **_"Perfetta la manovra diversiva di obbligarlo al ballo con madame pom pom, si vede che siete un abile stratega, in una sola mossa Vi siete liberato della stolker e del don Giovanni! Peccato che Vi ostiniate a "vigilare" sui fidanzatini, lasciateli un pochino in pace su, Victor è un gentiluomo!"

_**Generale: **_"Avete ragione Madame, ma rimangono pur sempre un uomo e una donna. Quindi meglio stare in guardia, non si sa mai!"

_**Australia:**_ "Arpie! Sull'attenti! Ora, PRETENDO che facciate scivolare sto 'rompitorte' immediatamente! Tanto, figura più, figura meno, ormai l'imperatore ha inquadrato tutta la famiglia! Ihihih."

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Carlo: **_"Vi prego madame rinsecchita non fate scivolare il mio povero vecchio zio, sapete, io gli sono tanto affezionato!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Sentito vecchiaccio?"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia! E tu, Armand, di qualcosa a tuo figlio!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ma se ti ha appena detto che ti vuol bene, di cosa ti lamenti?"

_**Generale: **_"Mi ha dato del vecchio! … Nipote, ma come ti permetti! Ho solo dieci anni in più di tuo padre e poi, devo ancora festeggiare il mio sessantesimo genetliaco, intesi! A proposito Arpie, visto che accontentate tutti, dovete accontentare anche me!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa desiderate Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Appena torneremo a palazzo, voglio dare una bella festa per il mio quarantesimo anniversario di matrimonio con la mia adorata sposa …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Siii Padre e tra meno di sette mesi festeggerò il mio quarantesimo compleanno! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine! Possibile che tu debba continuamente puntualizzare che sei nata settimina?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma quale settimina! Voi avete consumato prima, proprio come ho fatto io! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Sfacciata!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Jo sei uno spasso!"

_**Australia: **_"Vero Lupen! Jo in testa ahahah. Che meraviglia, con arciduchessa passeranno dei momenti meravigliosi e... .. ehm.. parlando di argomenti molto .. 'profondi', giusto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Giustissimo! Leggerete delle belle! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia non istigate le Arpie! Imperatore Joséph, visto che le Arpie hanno portato anche voi nel siparietto venite in mio soccorso …"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Caro Generale, non ho mezzi contro una donzella tanto irriverente, quindi non saprei come aiutarvi!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … vecchiaccio, ti sei liberato di madame pom pom proprio per il rotto della poraccio imperatore J sorry for you... ti ha tirato fuori di testa eh? Solo a cominciare dal vestito... che già parlava per se... ihih sentirla poi blaterare... sentite di dovere... bere più del solito ora? Ahah l'effetto pom pom ha colpito nuovamente! Sappiate comunque che nel caso vogliate darla via .. in sposa povero uomo! A qualcuno di vostra fiducia li a palazzo reale.. noi, il vecchiaccio, Oscar&co, noi lettrici etc etc saremmo lietissimi di questa buona novella. Essendo scapolo, la vorreste voi per caso imperatore?"  
_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"COSA! Ma non ci penso nemmeno! Quella donna è davvero insopportabile!"

_**Generale: **_"Non ditelo a me maestà, ne so qualcosa, quella donna mi perseguita."

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Oh ma davvero?! Povero generale Jarjayes!"

_**Australia: **_" Su, non fate il timido ora.. sappiamo tutti che la trovate attraente ehm … sicuro avete trascurato i vostri problemi alla vista, caro imperatore!"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Ohhhh che dama strana! Ma generale, dove quale mondo arriva?"

_**Generale: **_"Chiedetelo alle Arpie, io me la ritrovo ovunque!"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Ohhh come vi compatisco!"

_**Australia: **_"Ummm … non bastava uno scimunito adesso ci si mette anche quest'altro rompino!... Ehi, Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo qui, cosa c'è Australia?"

_**Australia: **_"Il siparietto prima o poi, e pian pianino avanza incalzante, prenderà il sopravvento sulla storia.."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no cosa dici! Ih ih …"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Carissime autrici …"

_**Terry: **_"Ciao Francy, scusaci se non ti abbiamo ancora salutata ma come avrai visto c'è un poco di caos!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Si, ma non preoccupatevi, capisco! Autrici innanzitutto voglio complimentarvi per il capitolo meraviglioso! Siete veramente terribili! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Buona sera donzella …"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Buona sera a voi generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Scusatemi ma si può sapere cosa c'è di tanto divertente da ridere? Forse non avete letto con attenzione ciò che è successo nel capitolo?"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Ih ih … Certo che si, che ridere! Ih ih …."

_**Generale: **_"Ohhhh davvero pazzesco!"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Generale Jarjayes, le vostre avventure sono talmente comiche che tutte queste dame si divertono in questo modo?"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà non so che dirvi, è così e basta! Sigh …"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Povero generale!"

_**Francy 74 joy: **_"Su coraggio signori non comportatevi da matusalemmi! Generale ma chi è questo soldato da strapazzo che ora guardare così Oscar? E soprattutto avete certo pensieri... Nooo  
Generale fatevi valere!"

_**Generale: **_"Aspettate di leggere i prossimi capitoli madame, vedrete che cosa combinerò a quell'imbecille. Vi assicuro che ha trovato pane per i suoi denti!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Comunque Generale, sono stata un poco assente, sappiate che mi sono imbattuta in altre storie sulla vostra piccola ovviamente, sempre piacevoli e voi siete sempre presente in modo egregio.  
Il capolavoro delle aprie Ops ...autrici, rimane nel mio cuore è vi seguirò fino in fondo.  
" Grazie madame! Le avventure della mia famiglia sono molteplici, lo riconosco."

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "André tesoro, tieni alta la guardia e tu, Oscar affila la spada..." 

_**André: **_"Madame, Oscar è mia e non si tocca!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, e tu sei MIO, capito!" 

_**André: **_"Sssiiii amore … tranquilla … io sono tuo da sempre!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma che belli! Che invidia! E per gli sposi ippi ippi URRA'!"

_**Tina: **_"Siiii facciamo un applauso agli sposini!"

_**Alain:**_ "Gerard, qui sono tutti matti! L'unico sano di mente sono ancora io che resisto alle tentazioni! Guarda quante belle donzelle!"

_**Gerard: **_"ALAIN! Ma sei matto?!"

_**Alain:**_ "Cosa ho detto Gerard?"

_**Gerard: **_"Come cosa! Stai guardando le nostre lettrici in un modo …"

_**Alain:**_ "COSA! Gerard, il matto sei tu non io! Ho solo voluto fare un complimento alle nostre lettrici, nulla di più. Ma guarda che calunniatore che sei! Ma bada, non appena arriveremo a Parigi, giuro che ti porto in un'osteria e ti prendo a pugni, come ai vecchi tempi!"

_**Gerard: "**_Sei fuori! L'astinenza ti fa davvero male!"

_**Alain:**_ "Sarà anche come dici, però devi riconoscere che la famiglia del comandante è una famiglia di pazzi!"

_**Gerard: **_"Sccc…. Non farti sentire da nessuno Alain!"

_**Francy 76 joy: **_"Alain hai ragione, che famiglia "particolare" tutti matti! E dire che il più scapestrato all'inizio di questa avventura era proprio tu... Ed ora sei proprio un bravo ragazzo!"

_**Alain:**_ "Emm .. grazie madame!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, se Sassion si è dato una bella calmata è solo per merito mio! E poi, debbo riconoscere che ama e rispetta sua moglie. Meglio per lui, altrimenti io stesso informerei a quell'angelo di donna circa le eventuali scorrettezze di questo soldato!"

_**Alain: **_"Oddio! Sono commosso! Generale, mi trattate come se fossi un figlio! Sniff …"

_**Generale: **_"Smettila di frignare Sassoin!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Davvero commovente! Generale eravate superbo nella vostra entrata alla corte di Vienna, bellissimo! Vostra moglie deve essere fiera di voi…"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh ecco …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Certo madame che sono orgogliosa di mio marito, è buono, onesto, generoso e ..."

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha vecchio pazzo, sei fortunato ti sia rimasta na compare a difenderti.. ma se le arpie mi ascoltano... per una volta.. ihihih non basterà il diavolo in persona a salvarti.. ihihih ihih ihihi tremaaaaaaaaaa…"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Ohhhh madame, mi avete incuriosito, ditemi da quale regno venite? Io davvero non capisco il vostro modo di parlare ..:"

_**Australia: **_"Io sono poliglotta … ihihih… Dunque, la mia famiglia discende dalla simpatica Carolina, ovvero proviene dal regno di Napoli ma mi divido tra Dublino e Como, adesso fai tu! Ih ih …"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Generale avete forse capito qualcosa?"

_**Generale: **_"Nulla maestà, mi dispiace."

_**Australia: **_"Ignorantoni che non siete altro! E per fortuna che potete vantarvi di aver avuto dei bravi precettori! Ma! Di sicuro erano più ignoranti di voi! Ahahahah …"

_**Imperatore Joséph: **_"Ohhh non ho parole! Che strana donzella! Ma ditemi generale, voi avete il piacere di incontrala spesso?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo! Ed è tutta colpa delle Autrici che ci scorrazzano da una parte all'altra!"

_**Francesca Barone: **_"Conte dovete ammettere che le Autrici vi stanno scorrazzando in posti incantevoli!"

_**Generale: **_"Vero madame, ma il vostro tempo è assai strano…"

_**Francesca Barone: **_"Ma come strano, di sicuro si vive meglio."

_**Generale: **_"Ma … voi trovate!"

_**Tina**_: "Scusami Francesca ma ti rubo il generale …"

_**Francesca Barone: **_"Prego! Generale carissimo, era da molto tempo che non la sentivo che piacere, Arpie a parte! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, sono sempre disponibile a interloquire con le mie donzelle, naturalmente Arpie a parte!"

_**Tina: **_"Dunque, la sua persecuzione…. Sorveglianza ai piccioncini, come procede?"

_**Generale: **_"Benissimo! Ma io non perseguito nessuno, sorveglio!"

_**Tina: **_"Certoooo lo so!Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Bene, mi fa piacere che non travisiate le cose!"

_**Tina: **_"Per niente! Ih ih … Che spasso che siete!"

_**Generale: **_"Benissimo, quindi almeno con voi posso stare tranquillo."

_**Australia:**_ "Marooooo'! Vecchio scimunito! Non ti sopporto proprio quando sei cosi assillante... se non mi dispiacesse troppo di .. sprecare sta cosa deliziosa che e la sfogliatella ... te l avrei tirata dietro da mo'! SMOLLA i ragazzi! Ma bisogna usare il megafono per fartela capire? Son sposati, li hai sposati... aspettano la piccola Sophie! potranno decidere quando dove e soprattutto SE riposare o meno? Ahahah non vedo l ora di leggere il tutto..."  
_**Generale:**_ "TACETE GATTACCIA!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Generale una domanda: avete un regalo di Natale per la vostra cara gattaccia?"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! Madame, è la gattaccia che deve farmi un regalo!"

_**Australia: **_"Sentiamo vecchio scimunito cosa vorresti da me?"

_**Generale:**_ "Che voi spariste!"

_**Australia: **_"Impossibile! Anche se non lascio recensioni pubbliche su efp uso wattapp pur di raggiungerti, vecchiaccio scimunito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhhhh Santo cielo! Ma si può sapere che male ho fatto? Giuro che non ne posso più!"

_**Australia: **_"Rilassati scimunito e vedi di comportarti da gentiluomo."

_**Generale:**_ "IO sono un gentiluomo gattaccia!"

_**Tina: **_"Generale, rilassatevi, non è il caso di arrabbiarvi in questo modo. Comunque Generale, anche questo capitolo è stato bellissimo."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame, se le mie disavventure vi piacciono, è solo merito mio! Ih ih … ma non ditelo alle Arpie, loro pretendono la gloria ma sono io che subisco."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Sarà! Generale voi fate la vittima ma qui la vera vittima è André!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa dite Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Non lo lasciate mai in pace e cercate sempre di pedinarlo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, che sia chiaro, fin tanto che non avrò il mio erede sarà così."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Siete assurdo e insopportabile! Siete davvero fortunato ad avere come genero André, un altro vi avrebbe già messo al vostro posto!"

_**Generale: **_"Forse nella vostra epoca madame ma non nella mia. E poi, se ho dato mia figlia in sposa ad André e perché conosco bene il carattere dolce e mite che possiede, non sono uno stratega? Ih ih ih…"

_**Aizram: **_"Eccovi qui, finalmente siete arrivati!"

_**Oscar: **_"Aizram, Terry siete davvero dispettose!"

_**Terry: **_"E dai, cosa abbiamo fatto per meritarci le tue parole?"

_**Oscar: **_"Come cosa! Prima mi abbigliate in modo sconcio mostrando le mie gambe a tutti e adesso… guardate che mongolfiera che sono con questo orribile panièr!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedo, vedo, debbo ammettere che l'abito ti dona moltissimo, vero Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Verissimo Aizram. E poi Oscar, guarda, l'abbiamo indossato tutte e nessuna di noi ha protestato e bada, noi non apparteniamo al tuo tempo."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma a me non piace!"

_**Tetide: **_"Suvvia Oscar, sei bellissima, non trovi Marianne?"

_**Marianne: **_"Si, madame Tetide, mia sorella è sempre bellissima!"

_**Alain: **_"Si, anche quando ha mostrato le sue strabilianti gambe e che dire del decoltè che ha messo in mostra durante il ballo?! Il comandante è davvero splendida! Gerard, come abbiamo fatto a non accorgercene prima?"

_**Gerard: **_"Ma Alain, con la divisa addosso come avremo potuto …"

_**Oscar: **_"ORA BASTA! Alain, Gerard vi giuro che non appena torneremo a Parigi vi sbatto dieci giorni in isolamento!"

_**Alain: **_"NOOO! PIETA'! Almeno comandante, rinchiudetemi con la mia Sabrina!"

_**Gerard: **_"E a me con la mia Alizée!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih .. Vi piacerebbe eh! Non osate più rivolgervi a me in questo modo, CHIARO!"

_**Alain e Gerad: **_"Agli ordini comandante!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Che gabbia di esauriti!"

_**Tetide: **_"Hai ragione Agrifoglio, sono una truppa di pazzi."

_**Simona:**_ Oscar Oscar, sei proprio una Jarjayes! Fai il broncio a tuo marito se accenna un pochino di gelosia ma sei pronta allo scontro appena una donna incrocia il suo sguardo. Capisco che avere di fronte André azzeri la salivazione a chiunque ma su lo sai che ha occhi solo per te... con l'arciduchessa poi! Ma dai! Guardali, sembra stia danzando con Josephine."

_**Annasofy:**_ "Ah ah ah … André vuoi essere cremato o sepolto?"

_**André: **_"Madame, ma io non potevo certo rifiutarmi a danzare con l'imperatrice!"

_**Annasofy:**_ "Si, certo ma tua moglie è gelosissima!"

_**Oscar: **_"Sentito André!"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar …"

_**Annasofy:**_ "Oscar, ti prego sii paziente! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, non so fino a che punto riuscirò a pazientare!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Però, del genio nel modo in cui tuo padre si è sbarazzato, in un colpo solo, di Maribeau e della vecchia pazza e anche nel modo in cui è riuscito a scaricare quest'ultima nelle braccia imperiali!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, mio padre non so come faccia ma trova sempre delle soluzioni che apparentemente sembrano logiche."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Già! Comunque, alla fine, è andata molto bene, perché ha ballato con un bell'uomo, prima e con l'Imperatore, poi. E quando ricapita più?"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Si madame ma io desideravo ballare con il mio Auguuuustin! Sniff … spero che al prossimo ballo che ci sarà a corte riesca a realizzare il mio sogno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mai! Statene certa!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Su generale, voi avete sempre una scusa pronta per sfuggire dalle situazioni che non vi piacciono…"

_**Generale:**_ "Spiegatevi Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Mi riferisco a Giosuele."

_**Generale:**_ "Umm … dannato caprone! Vi prego non ricordatemelo!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ammettetelo, alla fine è stato utile, perché vi ha offerto un pretesto per sfuggire al ballo, soltanto che, poi, avete danzato con Oscar, contraddicendosi clamorosamente."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, cosa non si farebbe per la propria prole!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Giusto, ma non credete che Oscar sia eccessivamente gelosa?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedete Madame, mia figlia è fatta così e non ci resta che accettare i suoi pregi e difetti. Ma come ho già detto poco fa, André è una sorta di Santo in terra quindi che si arrangi."

_**Simona:**_ "Però un piccolo appuntino al bel moretto... è indubbio che la gelosia di tua moglie ti faccia enormemente piacere ma... non è che ci stai "marciando" un pochino? Sei un po' troppo sicuro di te e del tuo fascino, che succederebbe se avesse uno spasimante, magari bello e prestante pronto a tutto per conquistarla? Rideresti ancora sotto i baffi? Certo lei lo metterebbe al suo posto ma il viaggio è lungo e periglioso assai! Stai attento moretto!"

_**André: **_"Madame Simona, non lo nego, la gelosia di Oscar mi lusinga, ciò significa che mi ama davvero ma anch'io sono GELOSISSIMO e quel pappagallo di Maribuer mi da fastidio …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa dici André! A lui ci penso io! Ih ih … Vedrai, gli darò una lezione che non se la dimenticherà per tutta la vita!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Povera Oscar, che serata: dovere occuparsi del marito insidiato del padre perseguitato e di quel debosciato di un Mirabeau mette alla prova pure lei."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, magari fosse stato solo quello, che dire dell'imperatrice e di Joséphine! I loro discorsi mi hanno davvero irritato!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Come non darti ragione! Quelle due sono davvero incredibili. Basta guardarle in questo momento, non fanno che ridere. Chissà cosa si diranno!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, cosa volete che si dicano .."

_**Tetide:**_ "Già, tua sorella conosce una sola argomentazione e l'imperatrice non è da meno."

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti! Quindi comprenderete che brutta serata!"

_**Lupen: **_"Dimmi Oscar anche adesso hai indosso lo stiletto?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ovvio! Dimenticate che rimando un soldato?"

_**Lupen: **_"No, di certo! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Oscarina, tu però devi darti una calmata! Sembri na belva inferocita... un'idea, tesoro mio: perché non dirigi tutta questa.. ehm.. energia omicida verso il cafone di Maribeau?"

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti, è quello che farò!"

_**Australia: **_"Bravissima! Che, ricordiamocelo... non solo non ti tratta come un superiore, ma ti considera una donna che:

sicuramente capitolerà tra le sue braccia! Ora, io dico che forse, forse e il caso di fargli capire chi comanda, chi tu ami fedelmente e totalmente.. chi non deve trattare come una donnina da dominare.. chi non deve neanche ... guardare da lontano e ricamarci sopra.. ma soprattutto!

Ricordagli che le differenze sociali non esistono.

Che i tuoi uomini son meritevoli del tuo rispetto e considerazione...

Che nessuno.. ripeto nessuno può prendersi gioco di loro e quindi di te! Ecco fatto... vediamo come.. incanalerai questa cosa verso ... il bersaglio giusto! Ehehe Attendo con trepidazione il tuo contrattacco tesoro mio! Ahahah già godendo della scena.. e poi.. che caduta di stile imbastire alleanze con madame Giovanna Battista la pazza... tze'!

_**Simona: **_"Detto ciò, non vedo l'ora di assistere all'incontro tra l'arciduchessa e Jo, sono sicurissima ci sarà da ridere! In fondo sono "anime affini."

_**Aizram: **_"Dunque visto che non l'ho avete ancora fatto, leggete il capitolo di stasera, anche se Jo e Carolina avranno altri incontri."

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Gesù! La vostra compagnia di circensi mi piace assaje! Grazie piccirelle!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma vi pare Carolina!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, ho un impegno improrogabile e devo lasciarVi. Vigilate sui tre bellimbusti della Vostra scorta, non mi fiderei troppo e porgete i miei ossequi a Vostra moglie ed al resto della compagnia. Attendo buone nuove, rispettosamente vostra Simona."

_**Generale: **_"No, ma dove andate, rimanete qui, la festa è appena cominciata…"

_**Simona: **_"Non preoccupatevi, mi assento un attimo per andare al tavolo delle bevande e poi, come promesso dovete danzare con me, quindi a dopo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Senti Charles... inventati qualcosa, che qui se non torni funzionante.. ora, seduta stante, stanotte... la tua dolce sposa si scatenerà... e la scenata esplosiva di gelosia di Oscar sarà nulla rispetto a quello che combinerà Jo flagello di dio! Ihihih forse sarebbe ideale .. rifilarle un calmante, no?"

_**Charles: **_"Ih ih ih … Madame evidentemente non avete letto ancora il capitolo …"

_**Australia:**_ "Infatti, leggo sempre prima il siparietto ma dimmi cosa è successo?"

_**Charles: **_"Con orgoglio posso dirvi che stanotte l'ho calmata …"

_**Australia: **_"Vuoi dire che sei riuscito a funzionare?"

_**Charles: **_"Esatto! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "EVVAI! Su prendi due coppe e brindiamo! Ah ah ah … finalmente Jo si metterà l'amina in pace!"

Ihihih oddio, mi stavo dimenticando come ho potuto mai?! Del.. piccolo problema della festa data in onore di Oscar.. ehm … mi sa mi sa che una doverosa e franca conversazione sia di dovere tra Victor e Elena... oscar! Hey, Oscar non scappare.., anche perché in effetti... la colpa e tua, giusto?"

_**Oscar: **_"Mia! Ma no, è di Victor che ne ha parlato con Elena! E poi, tra noi non c'è mai stato nulla."

_**Australia:**_ " Ihih ehhhhhhh, pure sta coppia e quasi in pieno maremoto… vabbè, meglio tirar fuori gli scheletri dall'armadio ora, giusto!ihih. Prima dello scambio degli anelli Buona .. fortuna ragazzi! Ahaha .."

_**Elena: **_"Infatti è quello che farò madamigella Australia. Victor dovrà darmi delle spiegazioni."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh madame Lupen, che serata! Prima nel capitolo di "Avventura" e adesso nel siparietto, non ne posso più!"

_**Lupen:**_ Carissimo Generale, come darvi torto! L'Arciduchessa Carolina deve stare molto attenta con André, Oscar lo sorveglia a vista e sappiamo bene che quando la bionda diventa gelosa è pericolosissima! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Già, mi ha costretto a ballare con il mio augusto fondoschiena malandato!"

_**Lupen: **_"E' ancora indolenzito?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non molto ma ho ancora qualche fastidio!"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, mi immagino vostra figlia con la spada in mano che insegue l'illustre Nobildonna! Ih ih …Ho poi saputo che avete molto apprezzato le brasiliane … ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … sssiii … madame nel vostro tempo ci sono indumenti che apprezzo … però, non ditelo a nessuno, soprattutto alle Arpie!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ih ih … Tranquillo Generale!"

_**Lupen: **_"Un salutone anche Terry e Aizram…"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Lupen, sei sempre tanto cara!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, è il momento di aprire le danze. Madame Simona a me l'onore di fare il primo ballo con voi, permettete?"

_**Simona:**_ "Con molto piacere Generale, prego!"

_**Il generale porge il braccio e dice:**_ "Apriremo le danze con questo splendido valzer viennese …."

_**Terry:**_ "Ohhh era ora! Non ne potevo più di tutte le polemiche che la nostra creatura ha sollevato!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, la festa è in pieno svolgimento, le danze si sono aperte, cosa ne diresti andarci a gustare una buona bevanda analcolica?"

_**Terry:**_ "Perfetto, è quello che ci vuole, andiamo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, la prossima destinazione sarà Sorrento, andremo a vedere le luminarie natalizie. Ci sei mai stata?"

_**Aizram:**_ "No, mai!"

_**Terry:**_ "Vedrai che ti piaceranno. Su adesso brindiamo a questa splendida serata."

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Care arpie, date il piccolo François al mio Henerale, siate buone, è quasi Natale …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Glielo daremo ma la prossima volta! Ah ah ah … Dunque, brindiamo alle luminarie di Sorrento, salute!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ueee piccirelle, anch'io voglio venire. Voglio vedere cosa ne è del mio regno nel vostro secolo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma certo maestà, sarete l'ospite d'onore!"


	170. Chapter 170

**Capitolo 170 – La fama corre rapida**

Continuo a sentire rumori molesti provenire dalla stanza di Madame Joséphine, decido di dare una sbirciatina, non lo nego sono molto curiosa. Infilo le pantofole, indosso la vestaglia e percorro il piccolo corridoio, ecco sono dietro la porta e spio dal buco della serratura: "Però che stranezza che vedo, sono così curiosi nudi e poi …. che strani atteggiamenti e che dire della differenza tra l'uomo e la donna! Oh ma che atti sconci, sconci ma interessanti. Sono troppo curiosa di vedere cos'altro succede, tanto a quest'ora non c'è nessuno ..." penso tra me e me mentre alla vista di certe attività sento come un languore scuotermi nelle viscere, una sensazione strana …. Chissà come sarebbe sentire Victor …..

Sento dei rumori provenire dal salottino comune ... con il dolore al didietro e la scomodità della dormeuse non riesco a prendere sonno. Allungo il collo, i miei sposini dormono abbracciati stretti. Sono così belli. Mi alzo e vado a vedere chi osa disturbare ancora il mio sonno. Esco piano, in punta di piedi, e vedo mademoiselle Elena in vestaglia, piegata davanti alla porta di Joséphine!

"Cof … cof..." tossisco apposta per richiamare l'attenzione di Mademoiselle! Ma cosa mai mi tocca fare!

Sento qualcun tossire alle spalle, mi sollevo di scatto, mi volto, davanti mi ritrovo il generale, che figura!

"Ge ... generale ... ehm ... non è come pensate, vedete, ho sentito degli strani rumori provenire dalla stanza di Vostra figlia e mi sono preoccupata, temevo che si sentisse male e così prima di bussare ho preferito accertarmi che stesse bene ... e invece ... Oh che imbarazzo, scusatemi generale ..." dico coprendomi la faccia mentre scappo via!

"Mademoiselle ... Voi ed io dovremo fare un bel discorso!" rispondo serio.

Annuisco e chiudo la porta della mia camera, mi getto pesantemente sul letto e mormoro: "Santo Cielo che cosa strana la vita matrimoniale! E poi, il generale mi ha scoperta a sbirciare sua figlia, che vergogna!"

Seguo mademoiselle, busso deciso ed attendo. Se pensa di comportarsi da...uff...che fatica!

"Ohhh che vergogna e adesso cosa faccio?! Sono sicura che è il generale ma io non aprirò!"

"Mademoiselle Elena. È inutile che Vi nascondiate. Dato che non avete sonno mi darete delle spiegazioni circa il Vostro disdicevole comportamento."

Mi copro la testa con il cuscino, affondo il viso tra le coperte e sussurro: "Che vergogna e adesso cosa faccio?!"

"Mademoiselle, vedete di ubbidirmi. Siete sotto alla mia responsabilità!"

Ascolto la voce del generale, e istintivamente affondo se è possibile ancora di più il viso tra i cuscini e con la voce soffocata dico: "Vi giuro che non ho visto nulla!"

La ragazza non vuole aprire, decido di entrare comunque. La vedo riversata sul letto con il viso affondato tra i cuscini, con voce grossa dico: "Mademoiselle, non é adatto ad una Signorina per bene andare in giro di notte, in vestaglia, a spiare nelle stanze da letto altrui! Vi avviso, se dovessi trovarvi ancora in atteggiamenti così disdicevoli provvederò personalmente a punirvi! Ed in fatto di punizioni potete chiedere a Oscar!"

Sento le lacrime salire, non riesco a dire una sola parola, mi vergogno troppo. Per fortuna che sento i passi del generale lasciare la mia stanza e chiudere la porta. Rimango ancora qualche minuto con il viso affondato nel cuscino fino a ché mi sollevo lentamente, mi siedo a letto e quasi inebetita sussurro: "Che vergogna! Ma perché il generale doveva passare proprio in quel momento nel salottino? Come farò d'ora in avanti a guardarlo negli occhi? Povera me, che imbarazzo! ….. Però …. aver visto Joséphine e suo marito avvinghiati in quel modo, debbo ammettere che non solo mi ha incuriosita ma ne sono rimasta affascinata. Chissà come sarà la mia prima notte di nozze?!"

"Sgrunt...sempre problemi! Adesso dovrò trovare il modo di sorvegliare mademoiselle! Uhm ... potrei chiedere ad Oscar di occuparsene! Aaah... quanti problemi!" Borbotto rientrando nella mia camera in punta di piedi, attendo a non disturbare la mia piccola figliola. La osservo dormire sorridente tra le braccia di Andrè, sono davvero felice per loro, si vede che si amano e che sono felici. Mi sistemo sulla dormouse, prendo la coperta e mi distendo pensando alla mia Marguerite!

E' mattina, mi sveglio tra le braccia di Charles, dorme ancora ma io lo sveglio saltandogli addosso e mettendomi a cavalcioni, lo sveglio baciandolo. "Charles, tra non molto ci serviranno la colazione, marito mio ti voglio in forma per affrontare un nuovo giorno …"

"Oh mia dolce Joséphine, sapessi quanto mi sei mancata!"

"Ti assicuro che io ho sofferto molto più di te!"

"Immagino amore mio ma adesso è tutto passato, d'ora in avanti tornerà tutto come prima!"

"Oh amore mio, che tesoro che sei! … Charles ho dimenticato di dirti che sei un uomo magnifico! Che serata, che notte! Grazie amore mio!"

"Oh...cara! Tu davvero vorresti alzarti? Perché vedi... io... ih ih ih…"

"Ma cosa hai capito! NOI ci alziamo solo per andare in bagno e fare colazione, poi naturalmente torniamo a letto per affrontare un nuovo giorno. Non so se mi sono spiegata!"

"Mia cara ...prima di alzarci ... abbiamo una battaglia da affrontare! Ah ah ah ah…. "

"Finalmente caro, sei tornato quello di un tempo! Ah ah ah … Che soddisfazione!"

Apro gli occhi, sbatto un poco le palpebre e vedo Andrè che tiene stretta a sé la mia piccola, la accarezza leggero, con gli occhi aperti ed uno sguardo dolcissimo. Oscar dorme ancora, povera cara!

"André, purtroppo non potrò fare colazione con voi, ieri sera l'imperatore mi ha invitato a colazione, sono costretto a presenziare ma tu lascia dormire mia figlia. Anzi, dirò al servitore di farvi servire un'abbondante colazione in camera, così Oscar potrà riposarsi ancora un poco…"

"Grazie Padre, visto che ci siete, fate portare anche due tazze di cioccolate calde! Ih ih …"

"Ohhh figliolo mi hai chiamato padre! Siii sei l'unico dei mie generi che mi chiama in questo modo! André figliolo almeno ho avuto questa bella soddisfazione! Figlio mio! Figliolo vieni qui e fatti abbracciare!" dico andandogli incontro!

Le voci di mio padre e di André mi svegliamo, André si scioglie dal mio abbraccio e scende dal letto, vedo mio padre spalancare le braccia, non credo ai miei occhi, si stringono come se fossero padre e figlio.

"André figliolo, per me sei il figlio maschio che il Buon Dio non ha voluto concedermi! … Non a caso ti ho allevato in casa adesso "nostra", ti ho adottato e infine ti ho dato in sposa la sesta delle mie figlie! Lo so, è la più terribile di tutte però ti sei accontentato. Grazie figlio mio!"

"La più terribile?! Ma ... cosa state dicendo voi due?! Io sono buonissima, gentile, educata!" rispondo indispettita dalle parole di mio padre! Ma che razza di risveglio! Ma come si permette di dire certe cose!

"Si, certo cara ma prima che tu frequentassi i soldati della guardia, poi.. ehm …. Ammettilo, sei diventata più ribelle e irriverente. Lo so che non è colpa tua ma di quella marmaglia indisciplinata che ti ritrovi come soldati. Un esempio eclatante è Sassoin! Ehhh ma a lui ci penserò io! Ih ih ih …. Vuole lasciare la guardia Metropolitana?! Ben venga, sarà il mio sodato, gli darò l'onore di seguirmi in tutte le mie missioni! Ih ih ih … Su coraggio cara, non fare quella faccia! Ih ih … "

"E tu Figliolo, esigo che continui a chiamarmi padre. Capito! Almeno mi sentirò più realizzato! Grazie Oscar per aver sposato questo sant'uomo!" aggiungo felice, finalmente sento una voce maschile chiamarmi padre, che soddisfazione! Certo, Oscar è stata perfetta come figlio maschio, ma di certo non avrebbe mai potuto avere una voce bassa e calda come quella di Andrè!

"Ma ... Padre! Innanzi tutto Vi ricordo che io sono Vostro figlio! E poi, chiederete anche Voi il congedo!" ribatto decisa appoggiandomi con la schiena alla testata del letto, dopo avervi sistemato dei cuscini.

"Si, si, ma credo che per ottenerlo ci vorrà qualche settimana e nel frattempo il simpatico Sassoin sarà il mio soldato! Ih ih ih …."

"Ah no, Alain è un soldato della Guardia! Quindi sarà nella mia caserma!"

Osservo mia moglie e mio suocero ribatto: "Un momento, Alain non vuole essere più un soldato, dategli la libertà di decidere!"

"Padre ... si, finalmente puoi chiamarmi così Andrè. In fondo ti ho cresciuto come un figlio! Ora mi vesto e vado, al mio ritorno però dovrò chiedere una cortesia a Oscar"

Mi alzo, entro nella toilette per prepararmi.

"Una cortesia Padre?" sento la voce di mia figlia, mi preparo rapido ed esco dalla toilette.

"Certo Oscar! Vedi ... è accaduto un fatto increscioso ..."

"Cosa è successo Padre?"

"Oscar vedi ... mademoiselle Elena...vorrei che tu le parlassi!"

"Riguardo a cosa? Dico timorosa.

"L'ho scoperta mentre spiava tua sorella Joséphine intenta a ... hai capito vero?!"

"Co… cosa!Ma dite davvero?"

"Si ...piegata sulle ginocchia, intenta a guardare dal buco della serratura!"

"Come!" guardo André preoccupata e dico: "D'ora in avanti coprirò il buco della serratura!"

"Oscar! Tu devi parlarle! Ma ti pare una cosa da fare?! Spiare dal buco della serratura? Oscar, invece che essere scandalizzata dalla scarsa educazione di Elena, ti preoccupi di chiuderti in camera con il marito! Ma che tempi! Quando IO ero giovane non accadevano certe cose! Mai e poi mai …."

"Sarà! Ma io non vi credo!"

"Oscar ma che modi!"

"Padre, se mademoiselle Elena, ha avuto l'infelice idea di spiare Joséphine significa che tutti lo possono fare! Anche se magari ci cambiamo d'abito! Padre, la questione è seria, non voglio che nessuno, e quando dico nessuno è nessuno, debba osare spiare la mia intimità, mi sono spiegata?"

"Ve bene Oscar. Però io esigo che tu le faccia un bel discorso! Che poi tu, devi stare a riposo, quindi non c'è motivo di coprire il buco! Dimmi, parlerai con lei?"

"Ma io di cosa potrei parlare con Elena …. E poi dopo ieri sera, non vorrei rischiare di cacciarmi in una conversazione difficile!"

"Conversazione? Di quale conversazione difficile stai parlando?"

"Nulla! … Si, èlo farò! Ma visto che siamo in argomento, vi informo che coprirò il buco della serratura non soltanto per Elena ma anche per voi!"

"Etcium"

"Oscar...tu hai starnutito! Cara! Vieni, non avrai la febbre?! Lo vedi che devi stare a riposo ed al caldo?!" corro preoccupato verso la mia piccola. "Nelle tue condizioni devi fare attenzione! Il mio nipotino è troppo piccolo per sopportare un raffreddore o una febbre!"

"Sto bene e non ho niente, e Voi non cambiate discorso."

"Etcium"

"No no ... tu stai starnutendo! ANDRÈ! Vai a chiamare il medico! È tutta colpa tua!" dico puntando il dito verso mio genero, senza dubbio questa notte si è intrattenuto con mia figlia in attività inadatte ad una gestante …..

"Cosa! Ma Signore cosa dite?"

"Etcium "

"Dico quello che vedo! Muoviti!". Mi avvicino a Oscar e poso una mano sulla sua fronte, con tocco leggero. La guardo negli occhi. "Umm … sembrano un poco lucidi, ma magari è solo perché ti sei appena svegliata. Però no, non credo che tu abbia la febbre".Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

"Padre! Sto bene! E adesso lasciatemi vestire!"

"No no ...fa troppo freddo qui. Ora scaldo per bene la toilette e poi ti vestirai di là! Anche se preferirei che tu riammessi a letto".

"Etcium …"

"No! Adesso ci mancava anche il raffreddore!"

"Etcium… "

"Stai starnutendo piccola mia. Esigo che ti visiti il medico!"

"Padre, credo che stiate esagerando…"

"Io non esagero mai. E nelle tue condizioni devi avere riguardo! ANDRÈ! Muoviti! Possibile che voi due non capiate? Io mi preoccupo per voi! Oscar non è stata preparata ad una gravidanza, non sa nulla. Ah, se solo ci fosse qui Marguerite, sarebbe tutto più facile."

"Sissignore, vado a chiamare il medico di corte!"

"André, come sarebbe a dire "Signore"?! Padre! TU devi chiamarmi PADRE, capito?"

"Sissignore …. però se Voi mi date un ordine ….. io eseguo … Padre! Corro!"

"Andrè! Io non intendo farmi visitare …. etcium!"

"Ma Oscar, tuo padre, anzi, nostro padre, mi ha ordinato di chiamare il medico, e in tutta onestà ammetto che ha ragione, tu non stai bene e tra quattro giorni dovremo rimetterci in viaggio, quindi ritengo che sia indispensabile che ti visiti."

"No! Piuttosto fammi portare … etcium … la colazione! Veloce Andrè, nostra figlia ha fame!"

Povero me, Oscar sta usando il "tono di comando", davanti a me ho il mio comandante e non la mia dolce mogliettina! Mi chiedo ancora come possa essere così dolce, languida, calda e passionale …. E dopo un attimo ritornare ad essere il soldato che il generale ha allevato.

"Come figlia?! FIGLIO! Ricordati che mi devi dare l'erede! ANDRE' ANCORA QUI!"

"Padre siete impossibile!" ribatto mentre mi siedo meglio nel letto, appoggio la schiena ai cuscini ed incrocio le braccia. Io sto bene, benissimo …. etcium… .. vabbè … benino…. Etcium …"

Il generale ribatte: "Se stessi bene, non avresti gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. ANDRE', SPARISCI!"

"Vado Signore, corro! Voi però restate qui con Oscar! Manderò Louis a scusarsi con l'imperatore per la Vostra assenza!"

"Padre, non signore! Corri vai!"

"Si, vado ...Padre!"

"Perfetto figliolo! Ih ih ih ... "rido soddisfatto mentre vedo André lasciare la stanza.

"Padre …. etcium ….. Vi state divertendo, vero?!

"Ma cosa dici! Tuo marito l'ho visto crescere e poi, in fondo, ha l'obbligo morale di chiamarmi "padre", dimentichi che l'ho adottato. E poi, è stato lui a mettermi in testa di volerlo sentire chiamarmi padre, non io! Ih ih .. Se prima aveva voglia di scherzare, adesso farà sul serio! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Vi dispiacerebbe porgermi la vestaglia? Vorrei alzarmi e vestirmi!"

"Ma certo cara, aspetta che la prendo! Ih ih ... Però che bella sensazione essere chiamato padre dal mio figlio adottivo! Ih ih ih ... Oscar, la cosa migliore che tu potessi fare è stata quella di scegliere André come marito! Dio come sono felice! ... Ecco qua cara, su copriti, non vorrei che stessi peggio! Ih ih ... padre ... Ih ih ih ... "

"Padre …. Vi ricordo che siete stato Voi a scegliere Andrè. Per una volta devo ammettere che avevate visto bene ….. io davvero non saprei come fare senza di lui. Andrè è tutto per me, è il mio migliore amico, mio fratello, mio marito e sarà il padre dei miei figli. Padre ….. io ….. lo amo …" dico un poco imbarazzata, afferrando la vestaglia e infilandomela addosso.

"Si, certo... ma onestamente credo che se non ti fossi innamorata di André non l'avresti sposato, quindi la mia proposta c'entra fino a un certo punto, altrimenti avresti sposato Victor!"

"Assolutamente no! Io ….. credo di avere sempre amato Andrè, anche se non me ne sono mai resa conto. Voi mi avete insegnato ad essere forte, decisa. Abile con le armi, onesta. Ma non mi avete mai permesso di mostrare alcuna debolezza. E l'amore è forza, ma anche debolezza. Ammettere di non poter vivere senza una persona è complicato, Padre."

"Beh ... ecco, ti do ragione figliola. Ammetto che negli ultimi giorni sento terribilmente la mancanza di tua madre! Ahhhh Marguerite!"

"Io davvero non so come facciate ….. io ho bisogno di avere Andrè al mio fianco …. e non fraintendete … mi basta stare seduti assieme davanti al fuoco per essere felice."

"Si, certo cara ma a me manca mia moglie fisicamente.. ops ... cosa dico?! Ehmm .. scusami cara..."

"PADRE! Ma come Vi viene in mente di dire certe cose! Ma dovreste vergognarvi ….. io …. Voi … insomma …"

"Si, si , ma io ... infondo sono un uomo, non ne posso più! Ecco mi sono sfogato e adesso dimentica ciò che ho appena detto!"

"Ma … davvero per Voi è così ….. importante? Io ….. ditemi la verità ….. Voi, quando mia madre era in attesa di una di noi …. insomma …"

"Ecco... io ... SI! ... Come avrei potuto vivere senza il calore di tua madre! Oh Oscar, credo di essere impazzito se ti parlo della mia vita intima! Sappi che ieri sera ho dovuto fare un ... NOOOO sono impazzito! Oscar scusami vado da mio fratello, magari faccio due chiacchiere con lui, a dopo cara e dimentica le stupidaggini che ho detto!" dico imbarazzato, devo essere davvero impazzito per raccontare certe cose a mia figlia, povero me!

"Ma …. etcium ….. Padre …." dico perplessa mentre vedo mio padre fuggire. Maglio così …. forse si è dimenticato del medico. "Ih ih ih…"

Esco in tutta fretta, vergognandomi parecchio per quello che ho appena confessato a Oscar e mi reco nella stanza di Armand, busso.

"Anna cara, desidero che ti visiti il medico di corte. Non vorrei che tu fraintendessi ma voglio essere sicuro che tu stia bene!"

"E sia, Armand, come desideri!"

"Oh grazie cara!" dico mentre l'abbraccio.

"Armand, hanno bussato vai ad aprire!"

"Si, certo cara, vado …" rispondo felice.

Lascio la nostra stanza per andare nel piccolo ingresso, mi avvicino alla porta, apro piano, vedo mio fratello con un'aria stranita. Cosa mai gli sarà successo!

"Augustin, vieni, entra. Dimmi …. stai bene?"

"Scusami Armand se ti disturbo ma ho urgenza di parlarti!" dico entrando nell'ingresso dell'anticamera.

"Vieni, dimmi Augustin... ma sei tutto spettinato, hai il viso arrossato. Cosa mai ti è successo?

"Vedi Armand, mi sento inquieto per via di una conversazione che ho avuto con mia figlia! Armand credo che stia impazzendo, aiutami ..."

"Ma …. dimmi …. cosa ti ha detto questa volta Joséphine?"

"Ma no! Joséphine si è praticamente barricata in camera con quel poveraccio di Charles! È con Oscar che ho mi sono sbilanciato! ... Armand, non ce la faccio più, mi manca mia moglie!"

"Ahhhh finalmente puoi capirmi! Benvenuto nell'inferno dell'astinenza fratello!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dici fratellino! Sei per caso diventato matto?"

"Ma si può sapere cosa hai esattamente detto ad Oscar? Lei è così morigerata, tranquilla e timida che davvero non ti capisco!"

"Oh che vergogna! La disperazione era tale che le ho detto che mi manca MIA moglie! Armand, debbo essere davvero disperato per dire certe cose a mia figlia! Povero me!"

Guardo perplesso mio fratello, ribatto: "Davvero hai osato dire una cosa simile a Oscar? Ma dimmi …. lei come ha reagito?!"

"Ma che ne so! Armand, non mi sono reso nemmeno conto di ciò che le dicevo, figurarsi se notavo la sua reazione! Ehmm …... dimenticavo, devo tornare da lei perché deve visitarla il medico di corte. Comunque, sono venuto da te affinché mi dessi un'erba per calmarmi... ti prego aiutami Armand!"

"Il medico di corte? Ma perché? Cosa le è successo Augustin?!"

"Oscar non sta bene, non fa che starnutire, credo che abbia preso freddo. Allora Armand, mi dai uno dei tuoi intrugli? Ma bada, che non sia nulla di permanente, sai tra due settimane torniamo a casa..."

"Si si …. certo… ti do delle erbette miracolose ….. è un liquorino rilassante …. molto buono! Però tu …. poi mandi qui il medico? Sai …"

"Ti serve un medico? Forse tua moglie sta ancora male?"

"Ma no, anzi …. io vorrei che mi disse che lei … ed io …. insomma!"

"Ih ih ih ... certo che tu sei davvero incorreggibile! Mi ricordi nostro zio! Ih ih ..."

"Oh …. ma cosa dici!"

"h ih ... Se non fosse così non ti preoccuperesti di far visitare tua moglie! Ih ih ... Su coraggio Armand, sii uomo! Ih ih ih ... resisti! Ih ih ..."

"Augustin, stai davvero male! Dovresti guardarti allo specchio, hai una faccia che non mi piace per niente! Comunque credo davvero che tu abbia bisogno di un bel calmante, aspetta che ti prendo le erbe ..." cerco la bottiglia con il liquore fatto dai monaci certosini, ne verso un poco in un bicchiere e lo porgo a mio fratello. "Ecco, tieni, bevi! Vedrai, ti farà bene!"

"Grazie fratello! Ho davvero bisogno di calmarmi …" 

Sento delle voci, e a piccoli passi raggiungo Armand nell'anticamera, vedo mio cognato, ha un'espressione strana, gli dico: "Buongiorno Generale, Vi sentite bene?" guardo Armand, e domando. "Cosa succede a tuo fratello, forse sta male?"

"Ma no …. stai tranquilla Anna … piuttosto, Augustin ha fatto chiamare l'archiatra di corte per Oscar, pare che sia raffreddata … ed io ho pensato …."

"Ma si, certo Armand, meglio che mi faccia visitare! ... Augustin, spero che non sia nulla di grave per vostra figlia!"

"Spero anche io di no. Credo solo che abbia preso freddo questa notte, per colpa di Joséphine!"

Guardo mio fratello e ribatto: "Cosa c'entra Joséphine?"

"Beh, per colpa sua Oscar si è agitata ed è uscita dalla sua stanza scalza, con indosso solo la camicia da notte e la vestaglia. Ha preso freddo, povera piccola!"

"Ma perché, continuo a non capire!" dico mentre gli porgo il sacchetto con dentro le erbe.

"Ma come non capisci? Ha preso freddo …. ed ora starnutisce!"

"Ho capito che ha preso freddo ma ciò che non capisco è perché è uscita dalla sua stanza nel cuore della notte?"

"Ma per colpa di Joséphine! Dico, ma sei proprio strano! Sei uscito anche tu! E pure Carlo! Armand …. tu non stai affatto bene! Vado, prima che mi contagi!"

"Ehmm …. si, vero Augustin è che ho la testa da un'altra parte, scusami! Augustin, ti prego mandami immediatamente il medico."

"Si si, certo. Ora però vado! A dopo!"

"A dopo!" vedo mio fratello stringere il fazzoletto dove ho messo le erbe e lasciare la mia camera, guardo mia moglie, mi avvicino lentamente, mentre le sfioro i capelli le dico: "Voi donne avete il potere di ridurre un povero uomo come un ebete!"

"Ma cosa dici Armand? Vorresti dire che io ti avrei reso un ebete?"

"Ecco io …"

"Armand, temo che tu non stia affatto bene per dire certe cose." rispondo scandalizzata e piuttosto acida,

"Oh Anna, non resisto più, ti voglio! Spero che il dottore ti trovi bene, altrimenti sono sicuro che impazzirò, non ne posso più di ricorrere alle erbe calmanti!"

"Armand … io … non ti ho mai visto in questo stato …"

"Ecco … scusami ma … riconosco che non mi sono mai trovato in una simile situazione. Vedi, anche se eravamo lontani, io non ti vedevo e per me era più facile resistere, però … adesso, dormire nello stesso letto, baciarti, stringerti … Che tortura! .. Ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo che non sono matto o solo una voglia pazza di te!"

"Armand, credo davvero che ti questo passo tu possa …"

Metto la mano sulla bocca di mia moglie, sussurro:" Scc … ti prego non infierire, sto male davvero!"

"Armand!"

"Sono un povero uomo, nient'altro!" dico abbracciando mia moglie per poi baciarla con ardore.

Sono seduta tranquilla a fare colazione, Andrè mi ha fatto portare di tutto. Mi sono vestita ed ora aspetto il mio Andrè. In effetti ho un poco di raffreddore ... tutta colpa di Charles e Joséphine!

Percorro l'ultimo tratto del corridoio finché non sono dietro la porta in compagnia del dottore, all'improvviso sento la voce del generale: "André figliolo, vedo che hai portato il medico. Benissimo dottore, andiamo da mia figlia!"

"Si certo! Vostro genero mi ha parlato un raffreddore."

Siamo dietro la porta della mia camera, busso.

"Oscar! Sono io con il medico! Possiamo entrare?!"

Sono tutta rannicchiata e seduta sulla poltroncina mentre mangio, quando sento bussare. "Avanti!"

"Oscar, eccoci qui! Vedo che é arrivata la colazione! Bene! Ti presento il medico di corte, il barone Von Buttek!"

Tendo appena la mano e dico: "Molto lieta dottore. Scusatemi ma sento freddo …"

"Finite colazione, così poi potrò visitarvi Contessa. Non c'è nessuna fretta." rispondo guardando questa strana donna. Bella, in abiti maschili, eleganti. Ha uno sguardo limpido, deciso. Non ha l'aspetto di una donnicciola ammalata ma di una donna forte. È già da qualche giorno che si fantastica sulla contessa Jarjayes, colonnello dell'esercito francese. Ed in effetti le indiscrezioni giunte sono nulla rispetto alla bellezza che ho davanti agli occhi. Già ieri sera al ballo ha fatto una strage, molto uomini sono rimasti ammaliati dalla sua bellezza e grazie. E questa mattina, in abiti maschili, è ancora più affascinante. Non ha nulla in comune con le altre donne.

"Dottore, dottore!"

"Emm … si, si …"

"Ma si può sapere a cosa pensate?"

"I … io? A … a niente, ditemi madame!"

"Mi serviranno almeno quindici minuti, vi dispiace attendermi nel salottino? Etciù …"

"Ma certo Madame, mi farà compagnia Vostro padre! Così anche Vostro marito potrà fare colazione!"

"Grazie dottore!" rispondo a quest'uomo dallo sguardo curioso.

Mi sento osservata, scrutata direi. Ma non in modo malevolo, piuttosto con compiacimento e stupore.

Mio padre, uscendo dalla stanza e raggiungendo il salottino, dice: "Bene, nel frattempo potrete visitare la moglie di mio fratello, la contessa di Saluzzo. Prego dottore venite con me!"

"Aspettate Generale, vorrei scambiare qualche parola con Voi!"

"Dite dottore …"

"Vostra figlia Oscar ... sapete, è giunta voce che non ami molto i medici ... e non risponda volentieri a domande private. Addirittura, pare che abbia minacciato il dottor Pautasso con la spada sguainata!"

"Oh .. ma … è stato mio genero a informarvi?"

"No no ... sono giunte voci dalla Vostra contea!"

"Cosa! Ma dico, com'è possibile che possano essere giunte simili pettegolezzi fin qui?"

"Ecco ... sono davvero solo pettegolezzi? Sapete ... ho bisogno di informazioni ma ci tengo alla mia pelle!"

"Io davvero non capisco! … Ma dico … sono davvero perplesso… ditemi come sono giunte simili voci fino a voi?"

"Non importa come sono giunte. Ditemi solo se sono vere!" rispondo un poco preoccupato, accanto alla poltrona ho visto una spada con lo stemma dei Jarjayes ed uno stiletto appoggiato al tavolino. Certo, quella donna ha un'aria tranquilla, ma non vorrei mai fare una brutta fine!

"Beh … ecco …. io … dottore, l'importante è che non facciate domande troppe indiscrete e vedrete che mia figlia non vi punterà lo stiletto che generalmente porta sempre con sé! Ih ih … Su andiamo dalla marchesa! Ih ih ih …"

"No no ... allora le faccio a Voi queste domande! Io sono un uomo di scienza, non di spada! Ditemi, Vostro genero mi ha detto che la moglie è in stato interessante! Di quanti mesi è?!"

"Cinque ..."

"Bene ...quanti figli ha già avuto?!"

"Figli? Ma no, mia figlia è al primo!"

"Oh ... ma ... quanti anni ha?!" Rispondo preoccupato. "Si dice che il colonnello abbia superato i trenta!"

"Certo che li ha superati i trenta! Mia figlia tra poche settimane ne compirà trentatré!"

"Ah ... ed è alla sua prima gravidanza? O ha avuto altre gravidanze non andate a buon fine?"

"No no, ringraziando Nostro Signore è alla prima gravidanza e andrà bene, ne sono certo!

"Bene, meglio così ... sapete, un'infreddatura potrebbe essere un problema!"

"Volete sapere altro dottore?"

"Si certo ... finora ha avuto problemi?"

"Nessuno. Mia figlia è forte come una quercia, è un soldato!"

"Nessuna perdita, nessuna contrazione ... nulla! Meglio. Ma ditemi, il marito si ... ehm ... intrattiene con lei?!"

"Dottore come potrei conoscere dettagli intimi di mia figlia! L'unica cosa che posso dirvi è che non si astengono affatto, anzi …"

"Come fate ad esserne certo?"

"Li spio, mi pare ovvio!"

"Ma ... non capisco ... mia avete appena detto che non conoscete dettagli intimi ... e poi siete certo loro non si astengono! "

"Dottore, per me è impossibile sapere se mia figlia ha perdite o cose simili, sapete, è molto riservata ma in riguardo alla loro vita intima, beh, sono un tantino informato …."

Sorrido soddisfatto, sono davvero un buon padre, se non li sorvegliassi non potrei aiutare il dottore … se tutti i genitori fossero come me, la Francia sarebbe un ottimo paese!

"Bene, è già qualcosa. Ma ditemi, si è mai lamentata di qualche cosa? Sapete, ho un poco di timore a chiedere a Vostra figlia ... ci tengo alla mia vita!"

"Con me mai! Sarebbe meglio chiederlo a suo marito. Non temete, mio genero è tanto mite quanto bellicosa è mia figlia!"

"Ah ….. bene ….. allora chiederò a lui …. ora vorrei visitarla …. credete che me lo permetterà?!"

"Credo di si, provate a chiedere …"

"Allora vado ….. auguratemi buona fortuna! E pensare che ieri sera al ballo sembrava un angelo!"

"Ma mia figlia è un angelo! È solo che quando viene contrariata, ecco … si inasprisce un pochino, tutto qui!"

"Ah …. bene … allora io provo a bussare …. spero che abbia finito la colazione!"

"Certo, prego dottore!" dico bussando timidamente alla porta. "Madame, posso entrare?!"

"Avanti dottore, vi sto aspettando."

Entro deciso, se suo padre mia ha detto che è un angelo, sarà pur vero!

"Madame, Vostro marito mi ha detto che state starnutendo ….."

"Si … ma non credo che sia nulla di grave, solo un poco di mal di gola! .. Etciuuu"

"Mal di gola dite? Avete le guance un poco rosse …. posso avvicinarmi?!"

"Ma certo! … Dottore, ho l'impressione che Voi abbiate paura di qualcosa, non credo di avere una malattia contagiosa!"

"Ma no Madame, certo che no! Solo …. permettete che Vi visiti? Fatemi vedere la gola …. su ...una bella linguaccia!"

"Si, certo … così?"

"Uhm …. si ...così" dico avvicinandomi.

"Madame, avete la gola rossa …. sembra infiammata. Ditemi …. tossite spesso?!"

"Non molto."

"Uhm …. e ditemi …. starnutite? Vi cola il naso?!"

"Starnutisco e ho mal di gola, nient'altro!"

"Catarro Madame? Posso auscultarvi i bronchi?" dico un poco titubante …. le voci che sono giunte non sono per nulla rassicuranti, anzi! Si dice che il dottor Pautasso, alla richiesta di visitarla, si sia visto mettere uno stiletto sotto al naso!

"I bronchi? Ma certo! … Dottore, scusatemi se mi permetto ma Vi sentite bene?"

"Ehm …. si … certo. Ecco …. Madame, dovreste, se non Vi è di troppo disturbo, togliere la giacca ed il gilet ….. sapete ….. è difficile auscultare attraverso gli abiti …." povero me ….

"Mi pare ovvio! Ma dottore, dovreste farvi visitare, ho l'impressione che tremiate, sentite freddo? Forse avete la febbre?"

"Ma no, certo che no! Su su …. avete anche gli occhi lucidi! Fatemi sentire i bronchi …. ehm ….. per cortesia."

Guardo perplessa l dottore, eppure è un uomo già di una certa età …. avrà pressappoco la stessa di mio padre. Anche lui indossa una bella parrucca ed un abito ricercato, da vero gentiluomo. Certo, a Vienna gli abiti sono più sobri di quelli che ho visto a Versailles, ma anche qui non scherzano! Che tipo strano. Comunque mi alzo dalla poltroncina, sfilo la giacca ed il gilet e mi volto di schiena, per permettere al dottor di auscultare i miei bronchi …. ETCIUM.

Prendo il cornetto, lo poso sulla schiena di madame, con delicatezza, quando la sento starnutire! Povere le mie orecchie! Che spavento!

"Madame …. secondo me avete preso freddo. Forse ieri sera al ballo?! Siete forse uscita all'aperto con un abito leggero?!"

"Ecco .. io … si, dottore. Sono uscita con un abito sottile!"

"Oh …. Madame, ma non dovreste. Una donna in stato interessante deve avere cura della propria salute. Secondo me avete una leggera bronchite … con un poco di catarro. Doveste fare dei fumenti, stare al caldo e bere latte e miele!"

"Bronchite?! No! Dottore tra quattro giorni dovrò rimettermi in viaggio!"

"Beh ...Voi cercate di stare al caldo, il che non significa restare chiusa qua dentro. Se volete uscire all'aperto copritevi per bene. Mi raccomando però, state a riposo ...ehm … in ogni senso …. non so se mi sono spiegato …. certe attività … ecco ...fanno sudare …. " vedo madame guardarmi in malo modo, gli occhi sono due fessure, come quelli dei gatti … ecco, adesso ho davvero paura. Povero me!

"Dottore, siate più chiaro, cosa intendete riguardo a certe attività?" rispondo decisa, con tono freddo e distaccato.

"Ehm …. ecco ….. non dovete svolgere attività che fanno sudare …. e che mettono al freddo …. come dire …. dovreste rimanere vestita, molto coperta …. sempre …. anche …. ehm …. di notte ….. .nel ...letto ….." sono pronto a fuggire ….. lo sguardo di questa donna fa paura, la vedo mettere una mano sul tavolino, vicino allo stiletto, lo accarezza, ci gioca con una mano …. Meglio cambiare argomento temo!

Arrossisco e sussurro: "Ho inteso perfettamente dottore … grazie!"

"Madame …. non volevo essere invadente … ma vorrei che mi prometteste di stare al caldo e di non sudare ….. ecco …. va bene passeggiare purché siate ben coperta, va benissimo anche fare un bel bagno caldo! Anzi, questo ve lo consiglio proprio! Ma non guardatemi male, Vi prego!"

"Dottore, ho l'impressione che Voi abbiate paura di me, posso conoscere il motivo?"

"Io …. ecco …. Vedete Madame … si dice che Voi non amiate molto i medici…"

"Infatti è così! Ma Voi come fate a saperlo?"

"Beh …. sono giunte voci da Torino poco rassicuranti … si narra che abbiate messo in fuga un povero medico …. ed io perdonatemi, ma ci tengo alla mia vita!"

"Il dottor Pautasso! E' stato lui a dirvi questo! Ma è forse uscito di senno? Lui.. lui … voleva intrufolarsi nella mia vita intima, ma io non lo permetto a nessuno, chiaro DOTTORE!"

"S …. si … certo … ecco … io …. avrei ancora qualche domanda …. ma ho un poco di paura Madame!"

"Parlate! Non mi pare di aggredirvi!" sono furiosa, quel medico ha osato lamentarsi di me … afferro lo stiletto e lo faccio passare tra le dita, è un esercizio che mi ha sempre rilassata …. Vedo però lo sguardo del dottore farsi preoccupato, forse si sta spaventando?

"No … per ora no …. però …. ecco …. Vostro marito mi ha detto che siete in stato interessante …. Vostro padre invece mi ha assicurato che siete alla Vostra prima gravidanza …. alla Vostra età ….. ehm …. ditemi ….. avete avuto dei dolori?" dico un poco impaurito, titubante.

"Dolori? No. Ma il mio bambino si muove, credo che sia normalissimo."

"Si …. certo …. siete al quinto mese, se ho ben compreso!"

"Si."

"E ditemi …. avete per caso avuto delle perdite?!"

"Perdite? Ehmm … no .. ma dottore è proprio indispensabile interferire nella mia vita intima? Sapete, cominciano a infastidirvi le vostre domande"

"Ehm …. ecco … io vorrei solo accertarmi che siate in salute! Vostro padre mi è parso molto preoccupato!"

André guarda il medico e ribatte: "Dottore, mia moglie è sempre stata ben è solo che come ha detto poc'anzi ha preso freddo, nulla di più! Ma cominciate a preoccuparmi, perché tutte queste domande?" decido di intromettermi prima che Oscar perda la pazienza, quando gesticola in quel modo con un'arma in mano non è un buon segno ….

"Monsieur le condizioni di vostra moglie non sono gravi ma deve rigorosamente riposare, quindi dovrete astenervi almeno fin tanto che non starà bene. Spero di essermi spiegato!"

"Ma …. dottore ….. si, certo. Per la salute di mia moglie questo e altro … ma ditemi, non è che per caso la vostra prescrizione è frutto di una chiacchierata con mio suocero?!"

"Vostro suocero? Monsieur, IO sono un medico, e non mi faccio influenzare da nessuno. Madame deve cautelarsi."

"Si … certo, ma vedete, lui è un poco …. apprensivo direi! Comunque, state tranquillo … se riposo deve essere, riposo sarà! Ma ditemi, non può neanche tirare di spada, vero?!" che così almeno, se glielo dice il medico, magari starà buona buona ...

"Spada! Ma no di certo! Madame, niente armi."

Guardo stupita prima mio marito e poi il medico ….. passi l'astinenza, passi lo stare coperta … ma le armi non si toccano! "Come sarebbe niente armi?! Io devo allenarmi! Non scherziamo!"

Mi passo il fazzoletto sulla fronte e ribatto: "Madame, so che siete un soldato ma finché non avrete il vostro bambino dovrete comportarvi come tutte le donne, quindi niente di tutto ciò a cui siete abituata!"

"ETCIUM! Ma cosa c'entrano ora le armi con il mio raffreddore? ETCIUM! Andrèeee! Dì qualcosa!"

"Cosa vuoi che dica! Credo che il dottore abbia ragione."

"COSA?! ETCIUM! Ti ci metti anche tu adesso?! Coff …..coff …."

"Madame, Vi prego, non è il caso di agitarvi in questo modo, ricordate che aspettate un bambino! … Madame ho ancora un appunto da farvi … se mi permettete ovviamente!"

"Si, certo, Vi permetto …. ma sappiate che ho la mia spada a portata di mano … ETCIUM!"

"Ehmm … nulla di intimo. Dunque, se siete un saldato deduco che andiate a cavallo …"

"Uhm …. si, certo ….. o almeno ci andavo ….. ora mi è stato consigliato di viaggiare in carrozza ….. un vero supplizio!"

"Era proprio ciò che volevo dire: niente cavallo ma solo viaggi in carrozza. Su questo consiglio posso andare via! … E mi raccomando Monsieur, astinenza!"

"Si certo dottore ….. finché Oscar non sarà guarita mi assicurerò che stia al caldo, niente colpi d'aria, niente che faccia sudare! Solo fumenti e bagno caldo! Ih ih …. "

Sorrido …. una bella vasca da bagno, piena di acqua calda, con dentro la mia Oscar ….. dei sali da bagno, una spugna ….. qualche candela …

Vedo un sorriso birichino dipingersi sul volto del mio Andrè non appena il medico lascia la nostra stanza domando: Andrè, dimmi …. a cosa stai pensando?"

"Penso a un bel bagno insieme … ih ih …"

"Ih ih ih ih …. sono sicura che dietro a quel suggerimento ci sia mio padre! Un bel bagno …. credo proprio etcium …. che seguirò il consiglio del medico …. ih ih ih"

Sono ancorato alla mia poltrona dell'anticamera, vedo aprirsi la porta della camera di mia figlia, il medico viene verso di me, mi avvicino, ha una strana espressione, mi alzo, gli vado incontro.

"Dottore, tutto bene? Come sta mia figlia?! Su, ditemi!"

"Signor Generale, Vostra figlia ha un inizio di bronchite. Il mio consiglio è riposare e rimanere al caldo …"

"Bronchite? Ma come è possibile?!"

"Non è difficile ammalarsi di bronchite, basta prendere freddo!"

"Ma … mia figlia …. quando avrebbe preso freddo?! Ah … sarà colpa del marito! Ma mi sentirà!

"Il marito? Ma no, cosa dite Generale! Vostra figlia ha preso freddo e vostro genero non c'entra!"

"Ah no? E allora ditemi ….. come avrebbe preso freddo! Di sicuro è accaduto questa notte, perché ieri sera al ballo stava benissimo! Dovrò veramente dare una bella lezione ad Andrè!" rispondo deciso.

"Signor Generale, non credo che sia il caso di reagire in questo modo! Il giovane non c'entra nulla con la bronchite di Vostra figlia, mettetevelo in testa!"

"Sono certo che è colpa sua. Questa notte mia figlia è uscita dalla sua stanza scalza! Mio genero dovrebbe prendersi più cura di lei. Ma ora ditemi, che cura deve fare? Ci penserò io a lei!"

"Ehmm … si, ma calmatevi! Dunque, madame deve osservare riposo assoluto e rimanere al caldo, qualche fumento non le farà male e dovrà prendere qualche cucchiaio di miele."

"Bene, mi assicurerò che segua scrupolosamente i vostri consigli. Soprattutto riguardo al riposo ed al caldo. Vedrete! Ma ditemi, ha la febbre?"

"No, fortunatamente non ha febbre. Generale, dovreste tranquillizzarvi, Vostra figlia non sta così male!"

"Siete sicuro? Anche mio nipote sta bene?!"

"Ma si, certo! Ora vogliate scusarmi, ma devo andare…"

"Andate? Dalla marchesa di Saluzzo spero! Comunque, ora andrò a parlare con mia figlia!"

"Si, andrò dalla marchesa, ma Voi calmatevi! Vostra figlia è in stato interessate e ha bisogno di tranquillità, quindi non mettetele ansia, sono stato chiaro?"

"Io? Ansia?! Ma dico dottore … ma Vi sentite bene?!"

"Io si, ma Voi invece mi preoccuparmi un tantino."

"IO?!"

All'improvviso sento dei passi dietro di me, mio fratello con tono grave mi dice: "Augustin, credo che il dottore sia stato più che esaustivo, adesso, se non ti dispiace, deve visitare mia moglie! Prego dottore da questa parte!"

"Armand! Ma che modi sono i tuoi! Io sono preoccupato per mia figlia! Ma davvero sei impazzito fratello? Ma è il modo di comportarsi? Santo cielo!

"Augustin, sei tu che non hai modi! Il dottore ha detto di non preoccuparti! Dottore, ho una certa fretta, venite con me!"

"Si, cerro conte, arrivo. Generale, con permesso!"

Certo che questi due fratelli sono davvero due pazzi! Sembrano in ansia per non so neppure io cosa!

"Si certo, certo dottore! Mio fratello Armand ha una certa fretta o forse sarebbe meglio dire un'esigenza impellente! Armand, prendi anche tu una buona tazza delle erbe che mi hai dato! Dovresti guardarti allo specchio, sembri un pazzo!"

"Ma Augustin! Come ti permetti! Io sono preoccupato per la salute di Anna!"

"Non lo metto in dubbio, come non dubito che tra non molto andrai fuori di testa! Meglio che vada da mia figlia! A dopo fratello!"

"Si si …. a dopo!"

Seguo il conte, bussa ad una porta ed una voce femminile, leggiadra, ci dice di entrare.

"Prego dottore, avanti!"

"Madame … buongiorno, sono il barone Von Buttek"

"Sono la marchesa Clelia Anna di … Jarjayes, prego accomodatevi dottore!"

Entro, guardo questa donna esile, dalla pelle bianca come il latte, i capelli scuri, lasciati un poco sciolti, e due occhi nocciola splendidi. "Ditemi Marchesa, cosa posso fare per Voi?!"

"Ecco … come potrete vedere sono in stato interessante e vorrei che mi visitaste. Sapete, qualche settimana fa sono stata poco bene e così il medico che mi ha visitata mi ha consigliato il massimo riposo. Vorrei sapere se è ancora il caso di rispettare tale consiglio."

"Certo Madame …. signor conte, se voleste accomodarvi fuori …."

"Si... certo …" dico lasciando la camera da letto per accomodarmi nel salottino.

"Madame, spiegatemi esattamente cosa Vi è successo"

"Ecco, la settimana scorsa, in seguito a una forte emozione, ho avvertito delle fitte tremende al ventre ma dopo qualche giorno non le ho più sentite, anzi, sto benissimo. Però … ecco … vedete, l'altro medico mi ha consigliato di non …. ecco … insomma di non giacere con mio marito per quattro settimane ma io adesso mi sento bene!"

"Ho compreso. Ma ditemi, oltre alle fitte avete avuto altri problemi? Perdite? Dolori occasionali?"

"Nessuno!"

"Bene, allora procederei con la visita!"

"Si …" rispondo timida!

Sono nel salotto ad attendere l'esito della visita del dottore. Non lo nego che sono tremendamente agitato. Però che emozione che ho provato quando Anna si è presentata al dottore come mia moglie! Non vedo l'ora che diventi davvero mia moglie!

Procedo con una visita accurata, poi lascio a madame il tempo di rivestirsi.

"Madame, io credo che date le vostre condizioni sia opportuno che rimaniate a riposo ancora per qualche settimana. Non vorrei che un movimento azzardato possa crearvi dei problemi. Dunque riposo …. ehm …. insomma, con Vostro marito intendo, niente sforzi eccessivi, e soprattutto un poco di tranquillità. Niente spaventi, dovete restare tranquilla, servita e non fare attività fisica"

"Ecco … si dottore va bene, grazie!"

"Bene Madame, se non avete altre domande io Vi lascerei."

"Nessuna dottore!" rispondo titubante.

Sono seduto alla poltroncina quando vedo uscire dalla stanza di Anna il dottore, mi alzo di scatto gli vado incontro e con tono concitato domando:" Allora dottore, mia moglie sta bene?"

"State tranquillo, Vostra moglie ha solo bisogno di riposo a titolo puramente precauzionale. Per le prossime settimane niente sforzi, niente emozioni forti, niente attività …. come dire ….. "

Credo di sprofondare alle parole del dottore, annuisco, non ribatto.

Vedo il conte spalancare gli occhi e sbiancare in viso, piccole gocce di sudore iniziano a scendere dalla sua fronte. Ha uno sguardo allucinato, sorpreso e terrorizzato. Ho la sensazione che persino i suoi capelli biondi si siano rizzati sul capo, domando: "Conte, state bene? Siete pallido …. E state sudando! Volete che vi visiti?!" v

"... E … e … ecco … io …. non lo so …"

"Come non lo sapete?!"

"Si … si … sto male … cioè bene … ecco … niente dottore, sto perfettamente .. ecco … credo …"

"Uhm ….. non mi piacete affatto. Avete un'aria davvero strana. Su su …. dovreste essere felice! Vostra moglie sta bene! Di cosa mai Vi state preoccupando? La gravidanza procede tranquilla, ha solo bisogno di riposo e tranquillità!"

"Sssi … certo dottore, avete ragione …. Vi sono davvero grato!"

"Bene ….. comunque, se avete bisogno di me ….. forse vorreste un calmante? Mi sembrate agitato!"

"Ca .. calmante?! Nooo ho con me le mie erbe, Vi ringrazio dottore, so da me quale tisana prendere per rilassarmi."

"Erbe? Uhm ….. che genere di erbe?!"

"Sono e … erbe di cui fanno uso i frati certosini, ecco, servono per far riposare la notte, come avrete inteso non riposo molto bene!"

"Uhm …. siete sicuro di non avere sbagliato erbe? A guardarvi così …. siete talmente agitato che in tutta onestà mi preoccupate. Non vorrei che il Vostro cuore ne risentisse! Vi consiglio un bel bagno rilassante, la sera prima di coricarvi ….. ed un bel letto morbido …. vuoto! Non so se mi sono spiegato!"

"Appunto dottore, è proprio questa la causa di tanta agitazione, credo che anch'io mi sia spiegato!"

"Si si …. certo. Vi siete spiegato. Se necessitate di un sonnifero, sapete dove trovarmi!"

"Ehmm .. no .. grazie!"

Appena vedo il medico uscire dalla camera di Armand, mi precipito, entro senza bussare, mio fratello è ancora nel salottino, lo guardo e dico: "Cosa ti succede? … Hai una faccia che non mi piace, forse tua moglie non sta bene?"

"A.. Anna sta benissimo è solo … nulla .. nulla.."

"Ih ih … Lasciami indovinare, il dottore ti ha detto che non puoi fare nulla con tua moglie!"

"Augustin ma insomma!"

"Armand! Ma possibile che tu debba cadere sempre in tentazione?!"

"Cosa!"

"Ricordati fratello dei sette vizi capitali e uno di questi è la lussuria!"

"Augustin, non sono un lussurioso."

"Beh, allora fai ricorso alla castità che esercitavi quando indossavi la tonaca … Ah .. già che sciocco, forse allora ti davi un gran da fare di sicuro più di adesso! Ih ih ih …"

"Augustin!"

"Senti fratello, sai cosa facciamo?"

"Se la tua è un'altra stupida trovata allora è meglio che stia zitto!"

"No, ma cosa dici! Fratello visto che abbiamo entrambi lo stesso problemino che ne diresti di venire più tardi in camera mia e ci beviamo la tisana rilassante insieme e facciamo due chiacchiere?"

"Ma nella tua camera non c'è tua figlia?"

"Si, forse è meglio vederci nella camera di Oscar, penso che quei due lussuriosi si saranno calmati un poco!"

"E va bene, più tardi verrò da te per fare due chiacchiere! … Ma Augustin, tu non eri invitato a colazione dell'imperatore?"

"Certo, ma dopo quanto accaduto con Oscar, ho mandato le mie scuse a sua maestà, presenzieremo tutti a cena. Quindi fratello, non farti vedere con quella faccia, si capisce un miglio che sei in crisi! Ih ih ih …"

"Augustin!"

"Ih ih … A dopo fratellino! Ih ih … Ora vado da mia figlia, debbo parlarle!"

"Si si a dopo!" dico sbuffando.

Entro nella mia stanza deciso, non busso neppure. Tanto sono sicuro che quei due siano a riposo, loro non sono di certo come Joséphine e Charles!

Vedo Oscar con un fazzoletto in mano, sorridente, ed Andrè seduto accanto a lei.

"Figliola, come ti senti? Cosa ti ha detto il dottore?"

"Non ho nulla di preoccupante Padre, sono solo raffreddata! .. Etciùùùùù"

"Bene, mi fa piacere, però devi stare al caldo ed a riposo, così mi ha detto il medico!"

"Si …. Certo, state tranquillo Padre" rispondo sbuffando un poco per la troppa apprensione che ha il mio augusto genitore.

"Bene, allora non ti dispiace parlare con Elena? La porto qui da te!"

"Ma cosa… ma cosa potrei dirle?"

"Che non si guarda dal buco della serratura per esempio!"

"Ecco … e va bene Padre, vedrò cosa fare! … Però, Padre, se debbo riprendere Elena per il suo comportamento, significa che debbo farlo anche con Voi… etciùù…"

"Con me?! Ma cosa dici!"

"Padre, non potete negare, Voi mi spiate!"

"Ah no! Io non spio! Io sorveglio! Mi pare giusto che un buon padre si assicuri che...che..."

"Che? .. Su avanti, continuate!"

"Che sua figlia sia felice! Ecco!"

"Forse anche Elena si preoccupa della felicità di Joséphine, non trovate?"

"NO! Certo che no! Quella ragazza è troppo curiosa! Non va affatto bene! Tu non hai mai fatto una cosa simile!"

"E Voi?"

"Io?! Io cosa?! Ti ripeto che io non spio! Ma che figlia impertinente che stai diventando!"

"Si certo, mi pare ovvio! Padre, sapete come sta Anna?"

"Uhm...Si, ho visto Armand … ih ih … Anna sta bene, ma lui un poco meno...ih ih ih …"

"Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere? Forse Vi diverte che stia poco bene?"

"Ma no, cosa dici! È solo che vedere tuo zio fuori di testa mi diverte un poco! Ih ih …. la mia non è cattiveria, però un poco di astinenza ad Armand non fa certo male! Ah ah ah …. "

André mi guarda e ribatte timidamente: "Ma Signore, perché volete che tutti stiano in astinenza? Forse perché Vi manca madame?"

"ANDRE' TI ORDINO DI CHIAMARMI PADRE! Detto ciò .. ecco … non è come tu pensi è che una donna in stato interessante ha bisogno di riposo, di molto riposo, ecco! Detto ciò vado a fare due passi. A dopo!"

"Si...a dopo Padre!"

Guardo Andrè un poco perplessa ... mio padre è sempre più strano!

Guardo divertito mia moglie e ribatto: "Oscar, tuo padre è un uomo in crisi: gli manca sua moglie!"

"Ma ... Andrè ... è davvero così ... difficile?"

"Beh... ecco … finché non ce l'hai riesci anche a resistere ma … una volta che … si … insomma diventa tutto più difficile!"

"Andrè ... ma cosa dici?!"

"Dico ciò che penso e credo che sia il pensiero di tutti gli uomini. Basta guardare non solo tuo padre, ma anche Armand? Alain? Gerard? Debbo continuare?"

"Beh...Anche Joséphine ... però ..."

"Ih ih ih … Joséphine più di tutti! Ah ah ah …. Voi donne avete il potere di far fare a noi uomini ciò che volete! Ah ah ah …"

"André! Giuro che non ti riconosco più!" dico guardando mio marito dritto negli occhi, come fa a dire certe cose, proprio lui che mi ha aspettata per vent'anni!

La mattina trascorre tranquilla, sono rimasta con Andrè nella stanza di mio padre a riposare e chiacchierare. In effetti, dopo questa notte movimentata, mi ci voleva una mattina tranquilla. Andrè ed io abbiamo fatto pranzo da soli, neppure mio padre è venuto a disturbarci. Abbiamo consumato il nostro pasto, sempre abbondante, in tutta tranquillità. Andrè è così premuroso ….. arriva pure ad imboccarmi pur di assicurarsi che mangi a sufficienza! Fin troppo premuroso!

Percorro il corridoio con Elena, la porta in camera di mia figlia perché deve parlarle, busso deciso.

"Posso entrare Oscar?!"

"Avanti!"

"Oscar, figliola, Elena vorrebbe fare qualche parola con te. Andrè vieni, accomodiamoci di là e lasciamo le donne da sole! Su figliolo …. vieni! E porta via i vassoi vuoti, vedo che sei riuscito a fare mangiare tutto il pranzo ad Oscar, sono felice Andrè! Bravo!" dico spingendo Elena verso Oscar mentre Andrè mi segue con i due vassoi in mano. "Veni su, così ci beviamo un amaro e facciamo due parole, magari anche tre figliolo!"

"Si … andiamo!"

Saluto Oscar con un sorriso, la vedo sospirare pensierosa, spero non abbia problemi e non si agiti.

Mio padre e André lasciano la stanza, Elena ed io rimaniamo da sole.

Vedo Elena molto timida, invero non so da dove cominciare, la guardo e con tono gentile, sussurro: "Non rimanere lì, vieni, accomodati!"

"Ehm …. si Madame ….. ecco … mi siedo qui, sulla poltroncina?" rispondo alzando le gonne e sistemandomi per bene sulla poltroncina, molto imbarazzata.

Sorrido anche se non so da dove cominciare, poi dico: "Tutto bene Elena?"

"Si …. si Madame, grazie…. io…"

"Dimmi, cosa c'è Elena, forse hai qualche problema? Su avanti, parla, sono qui per ascoltarti!"

"Ma … Madame, è Vostro padre che mi ha trascinata qui …. cioè, perdonatemi, non che mi dispiaccia ...però …. ecco, lui vuole che Voi mi parliate …"

"Ehmm … si … mi ha riferito che eri dietro la porta di mia sorella, perché?"

Arrossisco, mi sento il volto caldo …. "Ecco Madame … io ….. ehm …. ho sentito dei … rumori, dei versi quasi animaleschi … ed io ….. ero curiosa…" abbasso gli occhi vergognandomi dei miei pensieri peccaminosi, e rivedendo Madame Joséphine ed il marito così presi …. che immagine!

"Animaleschi? Dunque pensavi che nella stanza di mia sorella ci fossero degli animali! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma ecco … io …. non saprei, Madame! Voi …. insomma …. loro …. ehm …. cosa ….. Ohhhh, insomma, io volevo sapere cosa accade tra marito e moglie! Ecco, ora ve l'ho detto! Sarà pure un peccato mortale, ma io sono curiosa ….. quei rumori Madame erano così …. così …. particolari! Dei mugolii, dei versi, dei ruggiti ...e poi dei sospiri. E poi ….. Vostra sorella era avvinghiata al marito … io davvero …...non comprendo!"

"Oh .. beh … ecco … io …" comincio a sudare anch'io e adesso cosa le dico? "Elena … io … vedi … ohhh … ma forse era meglio che mio padre ti portasse da mia sorella e non da me!"

"Da Vostra sorella Joséphine? No no …. che vergogna! Se sapesse che io l'ho spiata … insomma …. mia madre mi ha detto che non si fanno certe cose … però …. Madame, ditemi Voi …. quei …..versi …. e poi i loro corpi …. così …. VI prego spiegatemi un poco!"

Inizio a sudare, passo i almi delle mani sui pantaloni per asciugarle, ma in che guaio mi ha cacciata mio padre? A me non piace parlare di certe cose! Figuriamoci poi con Elena ….. però vedo che anche lei è molto imbarazzata ed impacciata, ha la testa bassa, le mani posate sulla gonna, intrecciate tra loro.

"Ohh ma … io … Elena come posso spiegarti qualcosa che io … Oh… ma che imbarazzo! Ti prego, se vuoi sapere qualcosa in più, parla con mia sorella, ti prometto che non le dirò che eri dietro la sua camera da letto!"

"Ma …. io ….. perché nessuno vuole spiegarmi?! Cosa c'è di così misterioso? Madame … ma tutte le coppie producono quei rumori?" dico un poco allarmata …. io non riesco ad immaginare Victor che produce suoni così ….. preistorici!

"Ecco … Victor …ma tu non chiedergli nulla, aspetta la prima notte d'amore vedrai che …. ma … Elena, vieni con me!"

"Con Voi? Dove? Non vorrete andare a spiare Vostra sorella, spero?"

"Ma no! Cosa dici! Ma lei dovrà spiegarti ciò che vuoi sapere, io non riesco a farlo! Mia sorella ha svegliato in te la curiosità e lei dovrà parlarti."

"Ma Madame …. ma Voi ….. anche Voi producete simili suoni …. intendo quando ….. ecco … Vi prego, ditemi Voi …. io non riuscirei a guardare in faccia Vostra sorella dopo averla ….. spiata ….", dico sempre più imbarazzata.

"IO?! NOOOO … ma cosa dici! … Almeno credo …"

"Ecco …. allora è solo Vostra sorella che è così … rumorosa! E pure il marito ….. che poi si muoveva in un modo così ….. così …. insomma, il suo didietro in vista ….. e su ….. e ….. poi sembrava stesso grufolando come un cinghiale! Ma anche Vostro marito fa così?!"

"COME! Ma no! Cosa … cosa … certo che no! … Elena, andiamo da Joséphine!"

"NO! Vi prego … io non riuscirei a guardarla …. e poi …. secondo me …. quei due sono …. ecco ….. impegnati!"

"Beh, anche se sono impegnati IO li disimpegno! Forza vieni con me!" dico prendendo la sua mano e portandola via con me!"

"Vi prego …. davvero …. no! Ditemi di Voi piuttosto! Madame …. in fondo mia madre mi ha affidata alla contessa Jarjayes …. che siete Voi ….." rispondo con sguardo innocente.

Arresto il passo, guardo negli occhi Elena, e dico: "No! Mio marito ed io non emettiamo simili versi! E adesso BASTA! Vieni con me!" dico quasi trascinandola.

"Madame …. siate gentile!" oppongo resistenza, mi attacco alla poltroncina. "Io da Madame Joséphine non ci vado …. mi vergogno troppo!

"Invece parlerai con lei."

"No! Io resto con Voi… e poi … è stato Vostro padre ad obbligarmi a parlare con Voi, ora non potete tirarvi indietro!"

"Ma .. ma … io non posso e non voglio parlarti di certe cose! Quindi … a te ci penserà Joséphine!"

"Ma io … no, non posso. Proprio no. Mi vergogno troppo dopo quello che ho visto! Voi non potete neppure immaginare!"

"Conoscendo mia sorella lo immagino benissimo!"

"Ecco … quindi Vi supplico …. non mettetemi in imbarazzo più di così!"

"Elena, quella in imbarazzo sono IO!"

"Ma …. perché?! Voi …. beh ….. siete in attesa di un figlio …. quindi avrete di certo ….."dico indicando il pancino di madame.

"Si … però … però … a me certe cose non le ha dette nessuno … è stato … è stato mio marito a … a … Elena, affidati al tuo fidanzato. Adesso basta, io davvero non ce la faccio."

"Si … lo so, Victor ha una certa esperienza, questo ormai l'ho capito. Madame, ditemi, anche Vostro marito ha conosciuto altre ….. ehm … prima di ….."

"A .. André?! Ma no! Lui NO! Ci sono stata SOLO io nella sua vita!"

"Ah ….. ecco ….. quindi voi … intendo lui e Voi …. come avete appreso a …..."

"Uff … mio padre questa me la paga! …. Elena, mio marito ed io certe cose le abbiamo scoperte insieme. So che è un privilegio di pochi ma per noi è stato così! Riguardo a ciò che hai sentito fuori dalla porta di mia sorella, beh, anche quei rumori appartengono a pochi, quindi stai tranquilla e non pensarci più. Vedrai che quando diventerai la moglie di Victor, i tuoi dubbi e le tue paure svaniranno. Spero di essere stata abbastanza esaustiva!"

"Insomma …. esaustiva …. ma ditemi, certe …. attività ….. sono ...ecco …. piacevoli?!"

"Ehmm … ecco … ma insomma! Credi che siano spiacevoli? Allora come te lo spieghi che vengano al mondo i bambini se fosse poco piacevole! Ora basta, sono stata più che eloquente e se provi a dire ancora una sola parola, giuro che ti trascino da mia sorella anche contro la tua volontà! Etciùùùù … Accidenti, ci mancava solo il raffreddore!" rispondo spazientita.

"Oh …. Madame, avete preso freddo?! Forse questa notte mentre Vi siete trasferita qui?!"

"Si, ed è colpa di Joséphine e dei suoi rumori molesti!"

"Oh …. capisco ….. ditemi, quando nascerà?!"

"Il mio bambino?"

"Si …."

"Per la fine di Gennaio, forse gli inizi di Febbraio… ma cosa ce'ntra con i nostri discorsi?"

"Ecco ….. il fatto che una donna abbia un figlio ….. ha a che fare con quello che è accaduto questa notte?"

"Ecco … vedi …. Si … ha a che fare con quello che hai visto … uff … non ne posso più sono tutta sudata! Che giornata da incubo!"

"Incubo Madame? Allora … è una cosa brutta quella che accade?!"

"Ma no! Cosa hai inteso?! Io mi riferivo al nostro colloquio!"

"Oh …. mi dispiace Madame, io non volevo essere …. un incubo!"

Mi passo la mano sulla fronte e ribatto: "Sono tutta sudata, non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno di tornare in camera mia e cambiarmi. Elena, la nostra conversazione finisce qui!"

"Si …. certo Madame …. mi dispiace, io non volevo …. arrecarvi disturbo. Perdonatemi, non era di certo mia intenzione innervosirvi, madame Oscar!"

Sorrido e sussurro: "Non preoccuparti, vedi … anche per me fino a poco tempo fa era tutto nuovo ma poi mi sono lasciata andare all'amore che provo per mio marito. Vedrai, tutti i tuoi timori si dissiperanno, adesso scusami, torno in camera mia, a dopo!"

"Andrè figliolo, dimmi, Oscar ha mangiato tutto o hai terminato tu il suo pasto?"

"Sissignore, non preoccupatevi! Oscar ha mangiato il suo pasto"

"Bene, e smettila di dire Sissignore! Non siamo mica in caserma!"

"Sissignor Generale …."

"Andrè! Mi sembra di sentire quel deficiente di Sassoin! Vedi di smetterla! E dimmi piuttosto, non le avrai lasciato bere del vino spero!"

"Si .. certo … padre …"

"Le hai fatto bere del vino?! Ma non è adatto ad una donna in stato interessante! Andrèeee!"

"Co .. come?! Ma io … Signore, mi sono confuso, ecco… vedete, Oscar non ha bevuto nulla, solo acqua!"

"Ah …. bene, meglio. Su figliolo, bevi il tuo amaro! Su su … e dimmi, ha starnutito?!"

"Non molto signore!"

"Tossito?"

"No!"

"Uhm ….. bene …. e ha riposato?"

"Signore Vi prego! Oscar sta bene, è solo raffreddata, nulla di più e adesso scusatemi la raggiungo con il Vostro permesso." dico andando via.

"Ma … Andrèeeee! Sono solo un povero padre preoccupato! Povero me, qualunque cosa faccia non va mai bene!"

"A dopo Signor padre! Ah ah ah …"

ANDREEE! TI PRENDI GIOCO DI ME?"

"No, signor padre! Ih ih ih …"

_**Vigilia di Natale, le luminarie di Sorrento**_

_**Simona:**_ "Generale, prima che le Autrici ci portino a Sorrento, godiamoci questi ultimi squarci di festa qui al castello!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo madame!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ringrazio tutti per essere intervenuti ed avere condiviso con me questo bel momento. Generale siete un ottimo ballerino oltre che un perfetto gentiluomo, madame Marguerite ha ragione ad essere gelosa di Voi. A tal proposito, permettete una parola lontano da orecchie indiscrete?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo madame!"

_**Simona:**_ " Di qua, Venite andiamo nel roseto.

Ecco, qui va bene non si vede nessuno...

Generale, avete notato quello sfrontato del capitano Mirabou quante confidenze che si prende? E come guarda le Vostre figlie, soprattutto Oscar... è proprio uno sfacciato!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che l'ho notato madame, credo che avrò un mucchio di problemi!"

_**Simona:**_ "Umm … temo che potrebbe provarci persino con Vostra moglie! Madame è una bellissima donna e quel viscido cascamorto ... ah! Non voglio nemmeno pensarci!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi giuro che in tal caso lo sfiderei a duello!"

_**Simona:**_ "Sentite ma... ve lo dico in un orecchio così nessuno ci sente, nemmeno le Arpie, dicevo ma ... se faceste in modo di accasarlo con madame pom pom? In fondo mi sembra che tra i due ci sia una certa confidenza e poi hanno lo stesso "vizietto": infilarsi nei letti altrui!"

_**Generale: **_"Già! Sarebbe un'ottima idea ma … non credo che al cascamorto piaccia quel gemere di donna! Ma l'avete osservata bene? Vi assicuro che è insopportabile!"

_**Simona:**_ "Avete ragione! Bene, adesso credo sia tempo di tornare alla festa, mi fate l'onore di accompagnarmi Generale?"

_**Terry: **_"Mi dispiace ma adesso dobbiamo partire per Sorrento, su forza, andiamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che le Arpie sono antidemocratiche!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ "No, aspettate! Devo scambiare due parole con Joséphine!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su, fa presto che siamo in ritardo!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ah eccoti Josephine, che dire... un brindisi al redivivo Petite Charles! Ben tornato!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ihihih Grazie madame!"

_**Simona: **_"Capisco l'enfasi ma un pochino più di discrezione non guasterebbe non credete? Non fraintendermi, sono dalla tua parte ma ... svegliare tutto il palazzo non era proprio necessario! Pensa al piccolo Carlo, alle ex suore, alla piccola Elena ... a causa vostra tua sorella è finita a dormire con Vostro padre! Non pensi che lo abbia "subito" anche troppo in questi anni?"

_**Joséphine:**_"Ah ah ah .. Siii Avete ragione madame! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Bene e adesso … si parte! Via per Sorrento!"

_**Sorrento**_

_**L'imperatrice Carolina: "**_Ma che meraviglia! … Quante luci! Uè piccirelle, questa è Sorrento?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si, maestà, non è meravigliosa? Siamo nel periodo natalizio e questa è una delle città delle luminarie…"

_**L'imperatrice Carolina: "**_Però … com'è cambiato il mio regno! E la gente poi, è vestita in modo strano! … Noi siamo vestiti in modo strano! Ma ditemi, è forse la moda del vostro tempo?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, maestà!"

_**L'imperatore Joséphe: **_"Ohhhh …. Però! Ma … cosa sono quelle strane … carrozze? Ma si muovono senza cavalli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono automobili maestà …"

_**L'imperatore Joséphe: **_"E si muovono senza l'aiuto dei cavalli?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, maestà, è così!"

_**L'imperatore Joséphe: **_"Ohhhh … incredibile!"

_**L'imperatrice Carolina: "**_Fratello, però è tutto così interessante che fortuna che aver incontrato le Autrici."

_**L'imperatore Joséphe: **_"Emm .. si, vero …"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà voi la chiamate fortuna, invece perché è stata una disgrazia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh Padre ma possibile che dobbiate lamentarvi continuamente?"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, ma se negli ultimi viaggi anche tu eri furiosa con loro…"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo, era per via degli abiti che mi hanno costretta a indossare, invece adesso questi pantaloni sono perfetti!"

_**André: **_"Hai ragione Oscar, sei bellissima con questi pantaloni!... Autrici, questi strani pantaloni non li ho mai visti, hanno forse un nome particolare?"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono jeans, vedo che ti donano alle perfezione, ti stanno benissimo!"

_**André: **_"Si, vero Oscar, mi piaci da impazzire vestita così!"

_**Generale: **_"André! Possibile che anche tu sia diventato un lussurioso!"

_**L'imperatrice Carolina: **_"E Jammé Generà e lassè i guaglionè, venite cummè!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … si maestà ai vostri ordini!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … SI e vajè cu Carolina vecchio scimunito! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Vecchiaccio!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Su, Generale, finalmente è primavera!

_**Generale: **_"Madame, premetto che siamo Dicembre, precisamente è la vigilia di Natale, come potete parlare di primavera?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma Generale, cosa avete capito?! Io mi riferivo alla marmotta di Charles che si è risvegliata! Così potrete proseguire tranquillo il viaggio voi e la vostra truppa, senza sentire più le lamentele di Josephine!"

_**Generale: **_"Ne siete sicura? Ma avete letto il capitolo! Quei due depravati hanno svegliato l'intera famiglia e la mia piccola Oscar a causa della lussuria di quei due, si è perfino raffreddata!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jammè paisà! Voi non siete stato giovane?"

_**Generale:**_"Emm… ecco …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"E piccirellè, quando ci vuole, ci vuole!"

_**Perla:**_ "Certo però … Carolina, ih ih ih …."

_**Carolina: **_"Uèèè piccirelle, perché ridete?"

_**Perla: **_"Ecco, penso che petit Charles è risorto per la gioia di Josephine e di tutti gli altri che non la sentiranno più lamentarsi. Certo, urlando come una forsennata ha rovinato la serata a Oscar e Andrè che, poverini sono finiti a dormire con il generale il quale ovviamente è strafelice perchè li sorveglia, come direbbe lui."

_**Carolina: **_"Evvabè! Il generale è un tantino esagerato! E poi Oscar, secondo me, dovrebbe essere più accomodante! E che dire del bel giovanotto che ha sposato?! J bell assaje! E' un babà! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Scc ..Carolina, Oscar è gelosissima!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma io ho detto che il bel capitano è nù babà ma non che me lo mangio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla: **_"Maestà siete molto simpatica, soprattutto quando parlate in napoletano da voi traspare tutta l'allegria, la gioia e il calore del sud Italia."

_**Carolina: **_"Oh grazie piccirella! Vuiè siete nà bella sfogliatella! Dovreste assaggiarla, vi assicuro che è buonissima! Ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Autrici, oggi è la viglia di Natale, spero che mi facciate un piccolo regalo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Regalo? Hai sentito Terry? Armand vuole che gli facciamo n regalo! Uhm.. vediamo …. Tu vorresti trascorrere una notte d'amore con Anna, vero Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"E' forse peccato amare la propria donna?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, visto che non sei ancora sposato fratello!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin ti prego!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme Generà nu fate accussì! E poi, che ma fa questa povera creatura! Conte Armand, vedrete che le Autrici vi accontenteranno, vero piccirelle?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehmm … Carolina, per favore non guardarci in questo modo!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme dimostrate a tutti i lettori che non siete delle Arpie!"

_**Aizrm: **_"Terry, ma la senti?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, però! Umm … Vedremo, adesso dobbiamo raggiungere le nostre amiche, ci stanno aspettando in piazza!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Joséphine, finalmente Charles è tornato a funzionare! Credo che adesso ti darai una bella calmata, o sbaglio?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Calmarmi io! Madame Tetide, sono ancora agli inizi, ho un mucchio di arretrati!"

_**Charles: **_"Oh.. cara, mi fai paura …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Povero Charles!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh Charles, ti ho sempre amato ma adesso ti amo ancora di più!"

_**Charles: **_"Oh cara, temo che tu mi ami solo per … quello …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma cosa dici! Io ti amo tutto, e quando dico tutto è TUTTO!"

_**Charles: **_"Gulp… lo spero … ma il tuo sguardo mi intimidisce! .. A cosa stai pensando cara?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohhh … il mio è un sogno piuttosto bizzarro …"

_**Charles: **_"Raccontami cara …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, hai visto quella slitta tutta luminosa?"

_**Charles: **_"Certo cara, è bellissima!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Bene, mi piacerebbe farlo lì!"

_**Charles: **_"Cosa! Ma cara, siamo in una pubblica piazza, vedi quanta gente che c'è?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Appunto per questo ti dicevo che il mio rimarrà un sogno. Però, potremmo chiedere alle Arpie di farci un regalo per la notte di natele .."

_**Charles: **_"Quale?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Che con la loro piuma magica sgomberino la piazza e ci permettano di giacere in questa meravigliosa slitta .."

_**Charles: **_"Ma cara, fa freddo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ed io chiederò loro di fare in modo che sia estate!"

_**Charles: **_"Estate? A dicembre? In Italia?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, certo! Loro posso tutto, e non vedo perché non dovrebbero esaudire un nostro piccolo desiderio! Aspetta che glielo chiedo! … Arpie! .. Emm .. scusate, volevo dire Autrici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa c'è Joséphine?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Aizram, Terry, dovete accontentarmi!"

_**Terry: **_"E adesso cos'altro vuoi?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Giacere con mio marito su quella slitta la notte di Natale, ovviamente con almeno quindici gradi di temperatura in più!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … questa poi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere voi due?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih ih … La tua richiesta è alquanto bizzarra!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Bizzarra dici! Ma se ci avete trascinato contro la nostra volontà in questa strana avventura!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ammettilo, ti stai divertendo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Divertendo? Era meglio quando stavamo a palazzo! Mio marito funzionava a tutte le ore!"

_**Australia: **_"Ue'ueeeee'! Ahhhhh, giorno G-L-O-R-I-O-S-O Jo! Jo alla riscossa...che gioia sentirti .. viva! O meglio,sentire il petit Charles .. scattante e sull'attenti! Ihihih sublime estasi.. uditiva per ... tutti tranne ... gli altri Ahaha oh cara, l anima e colma di riconoscenza per queste arpie che finalmente ti han graziata! Tanto dolore alla fine e stato immensamente ripagato dalla foga, dall'entusiasmo, dall'amore del tuo ritrovato stallone, in tutta la sua grandezza! Su autrici accontentatela ancora una volta!"

_**Aizram: **_"E va bene, ma non adesso, dopo la passeggiata in piazza."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohhhh Grazie Autrici, siete due angeli!"

_**Armand: **_"JOSEPHINE! Non bestemmiare!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Zio, e smettetela di fare la predica! Vi ricordo che avete appena chiesto la stessa cosa alle Autrici o s baglio?"

_**Armand: **_"Non sbagli nipote ma le Arpie non mi hanno ancora concesso il mio desiderio! .. Allora Autrici! Mi lascerete giacere con Anna almeno nella notte di Natale?"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … ma certo Armand, siamo a ottobre e a Dicembre mancano solo due mesi, nel frattempo Anna si sarà ristabilita e voi sarete sposati!" Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"COSA! Terry! Ma io non mi riferivo nella storia ma nel siparietto! Perché devi fare dell'ironia anche adesso?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma io sono ironica Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego Autrici, almeno per una volta graziate anche me!"

_**Terry: **_"Umm … Aizram, tu cosa ne pensi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Per me va bene, per la notte di Natale è giusto che vengano esauditi i sogni di tutti!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Grazie Autrici! Grazie! Siete davvero adorabili!"

_**Aizram: **_"Avanti Oscar, e tu non esprimi un desiderio?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … io … si .. anch'io vorrei che …"

_**Aizram: **_"Anche tu vorresti giacere con André?"

_**Oscar: **_"AIZRAM! Ma … ma … ma cosa dici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Umm … che strano, credevo che tu …"

_**Oscar: **_"Adesso basta! Non credete di avermi messa fin troppo in imbarazzo nel capitolo?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Si, hai ragione!"

_**Terry: **_"Su avanti dicci, cosa desiri per la notte di Natale?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … vorrei trascorrerla in una casetta piccola piccola davanti al camino in compagnia di André e di … nostra figlia …"

_**André: **_"Oscar …."

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco André, mi piacerebbe conoscere la piccola Sophie e trascorrere qualche ora con te e con lei da soli!"

_**André: **_"Ma che bello amore mio! Che regalo meraviglioso che sarebbe!.. Autrici, vi prego …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Concesso!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohhh Grazie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma dopo, non ora.!

_**Oscar: **_"Si si certo! … Oh André come sono felice!"

_**André: **_"Anch'io Oscar!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale, Autrici, non vi ho ancora graziato per la meravigliosa festa che avete organizzato al castello di Moncalieri. Era tutto perfetto, anche meglio di quel che immaginavo, panier a parte! Ma proprio nel '700 dovevamo andare?! Dite la verità, lo avete fatto apposta perché sapete che io ed Oscar non sopportiamo gli abiti femminili!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, cosa dici! E poi io e Aizram adoriamo i vestiti d'epoca!"

_**Oscar: **_"Io sono così felice che non mi importa di essermi arrabbiata!"

_**Carolina: **_"E brava piccirellè, così si parla!"

_**Australia:**_ "Però Oscar, fa nulla se il tuo.. entusiasmo leggermente sopra le righe …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non vi capisco madamigella …"

_**Australia:**_ "Tua sorella ha indotto, te e il tuo adone a .. dormire in trasferta dal .. suocero. Ihihih Caro André, cosa non faresti per il tuo diavoletto biondo, eh? Evviva l'amore!"

_**Oscar: **_"Già …."

_**Australia:**_ " Jo, riguardo te hai ragione non importa i rumori molesti, l'amore, quando si presenta DEVE essere necessariamente manifestato con impeto, senza pensare a null'altro!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Almeno voi mi capite!"

_**Australia:**_ "E poi, voi due signori avete goduto della reciproca vicinanza senza un secondo pensiero per lei e il suo dolore."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma … cosa …"

_**Australia:**_ " Quindi mia cara, vai con l'approvazione delle dolci arpie, di noi tue fedeli lettrici e ... enjoy the ride! Ahahaha. Però naturalmente dovrai istruire queste ex mezze suorine: a quando l'agognata lezione? Ihihi mi fan sempre ridere cosi tanto.. la loro innocente ignoranza ahaha e ci metterei dentro anche Elena che ne ha bisogno! Pero ti consiglio di farlo ora che sei in trasferta o Nanny e tua madre ti metteranno i bastoni tra le ruote!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Contateci! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihih jamme carolina! Che verve, che donna! Si, son convinta che in un'altra vita tu e jo foste sorelle.. siete troppo gagliarde, giocose e... amanti dell'arte di... beh, già sappiamo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ahhh L'ammoré! Ah ah a… peccato che quel puorc di mio marito si ricorda di me solo per ingravidarmi! Sig!"

_**Australia:**_ " Si, però, Occhio a Carletto, ha occhi e orecchie troppo indiscrete per la sua età! Ihihih chissà se il fratello sarà anche lui cosi? Vecchio scimunito, prega di no altrimenti dovrai prendere le redini dell'educazione pure del tuo secondo nipote ihihihi."

_**Generale: **_"Sono sicuro che dovrò occuparmi io dell'educazione dei figli di Armand, lui pensa solo a …. Giacere!"

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN!"

_**Generale: **_"Taci, spretato!"

_**Perla: "**_Generale non dovreste assillare troppo Oscar."

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, come ho detto tante volte: io non spio, controllo!"

_**Perla: **_"Vabbé! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tina:**_ "Generale, ho letto il capitolo" Tisana corretta laudano ..:"

_**Generale: **_"Ahh … dunque …"

_**Tina:**_ "Fortissimo capitolo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame, sono lusingato!"

_**Tina: "**_Prego! Lei è tremendo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, voi nemmeno immaginato che fatica faccio ad avere tutto sotto controllo."

_**Tina: "**_Quindi drogate un po' uno e un po' l'altro? Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Prego! A volte sono costretto a fare certe scelte. Ma che sia chiaro, lo faccio solo perché sono costretto, credetemi madame!"

_**Tina: "**_Certo, credo nelle buone intenzioni!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa non si fa per i propri figli!"

_**Tina: "**_Si, certo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie per la vostra comprensione madame!"

_**Tina: **_"Conoscete i miei sentimenti per voi, vero?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo madame! Ma vi prego … sccc…anche se i nostri sentimenti sono trasparenti e per niente sconvenienti, però mia moglie … lo ammetto, mi fa paura, temo che al mio rientro mi metta in astinenza."

_**Tina: "**_Ah ah ah … Quasi sarei tentata di farvi assaggiare la stessa minestra che propinato ad Oscar e André Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Nooooo… vi prego! E poi mia moglie non è in stato di gravidanza!"

_**Tina: "**_Va bene, va bene, farò la brava, adesso la lascio in pace, probabilmente dovrà architettare qualcosa o montare di guardia, così io mi ritiro e lei potrà continuare con le sue strategie."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Si è così! Grazie madame! Ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Generale, non ridete in quel modo, lo sapete che siete contagioso? Ah ah …

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah … Madame Lupen! Ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ridi ridi vecchiaccio, comunque non vedo l'ora scocchi la.. scintilla di Oscar contro quel verme... voglio vedere fuochi e fiamme.. ihihih pure al nono mese saresti in grado di dargli una lezione Oscarina... "

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh gattaccia, almeno in questo momento non voglio pensarci! Ma perché dovete mettermi sempre di cattivo umore?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ih ih .. Perché io mi diverto scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale sei sempre più assillante, secondo me anche tua moglie l'ha capito!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma dico madame! Io .. io … non sono assillante!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ih ih … certo! Comunque ho appreso che la parte offesa sta guarendo.."

_**Generale: **_"Per fortuna, si …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Però vi consiglio di fare attenzione, Giosuele potrebbe essersi messo in viaggio per raggiungerti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, la vostra è forse una minaccia?"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ih ih … ma no, cosa dici! Voglio solo metterti in guardia, non si sa mai!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sentito? Fa attenzione vecchiaccio! …Elena, riguardo te, sbaglio o sei ancora dubbiosa del tuo rapporto con capellone.."

_**Elena: **_"Madamigella, non lo nego! … Gli parlerò non appena le Autrici me ne daranno la possibilità!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ehm, Victorino, sorry! Ihihih. Chiarisci presto, mi raccomando!"

_**Perla:**_ "Elena, permettimi di darti un piccolo consiglio …"

_**Elena: **_"Ditemi madamigella!"

_**Perla: **_"Non dovete temere, è vero che Victor in passato si è stato invaghito di Oscar ma era un amore non corrisposto, quello che oggi chiamiamo due di picche."

_**Elena: **_"Voi davvero lo pensate? Oh madamigella Perla, non vorrei essere un ripiego nella vita del mio futuro fidanzato!"

_**Perla: **_"E non lo sarete, vedrete che sarete felice!"

_**Elena: **_"Lo spero madamigella!"

_**Perla: **_"Comunque il consiglio che vi do è affrontare l'argomento con lui."

_**Elena: **_"Si, certo, come ho già detto, lo farò."

_**Victor: **_"Lo farò! Quanti problemi! Spero che per via delle preoccupazioni non mi si sfibrino i capelli! Che tragedia sarebbe!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha … Oscar e vecchio scimunito, non stressate il mio tesoruccio! E l'unico che resiste tra voi tutti con ancora la testa sulle spalle, forse perchè è attaccata?"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie madamigella!"

_**Australia:**_ "Prego tesoruccio! Sent from my iPhone …. Che bella Sorrento! Alain che ne dici di fare un bel giro turistico?"

_**Alain: **_"Ma con molto piacere Madamigella!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehii Sassoin. Riga dritto altrimenti riferisco a tua moglie!"

_**Alain: **_"Generale ma cosa dite! La donzella ed io ci aggiriamo in piazza nulla di più!"

_**Australia:**_ "VECCHIACCIO SCIMUNITO, COME OSI! Andiamo tesoruccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Tzé.. gattaccia squinternata!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Oh Gesù che bella compagnia di pazzi! Ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ "Carolina posso farvi una domanda?"

_**Carolina:**_ "Dite pure…"

_**Simona:**_ "Il famigerato zio Claud è uno dei vostri consiglieri ?"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ah ah ah … No, però … ascoltate vi faccio una confidenza …"

_**Simona:**_ "Oh che bello, dite!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Si, l'ho conosco e si è intrattenuto a corte. Ne parlerò nel prossimo capitolo, posso solo anticiparvi che Claud de Jarjayes è nu puorc! Ah ah ah …."

_**Simona:**_ "Ah ah ah … Grazie per l'anticipazione maestà! Ah ah ah … che ridere!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Aizram, Terry siete meravigliose!"

_**Perla:**_ "Terry, Aizram, mi associo, continuate così, che siete bravissime e ogni volta ci fate divertire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ohh grazie Francy, grazie Perla, così ci lusingate!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Niente affatto, avete scritto un capitolo che già dal titolo mi ha fatto schiattare dal ridere ...  
Jo e Charles hanno fatto i fuochi d'artificio... Sono felice per loro ma ...che imbarazzo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma quale imbarazzo madame! Se petit Charles ci avesse messo ancora del tempo per tornare in vita, allora si che il mio povero marito si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo!"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "Si, però … ah ah ah … potevate fare meno rumore! … Oscar, come capisco … ih ih ih …  
sinceramente sono sorpresa che non abbia buttato giù la porta per farli tacere."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, c'è mancato poco, e poi a causa loro mi sono anche raffreddata .. etciùù…"

_**Francy 74 joy:**_ "In ogni caso viva la nostra Jo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie madame Francy! Ahhh … Viva l'amour!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Ecco questo è un altro tassello: intanto, il marito di Joséphine ha risolto il suo problemino e se ne sono accorti proprio tutti e tu Generale ne ha approfittato per fare dormire Oscar e André nella tua camera. Ma come si fa?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come! Vi assicuro che nella camera di Oscar, era impossibile dormire! Il baccano era tale che sembrava che questi due depravati stessero lì."

_**Carolina:**_ "E Jammè generà! Sono guaglioni e si amano!"

_**Generale:**_ "Maestà, voi non li avete sentiti, ma vi assicuro che erano davvero insopportabili!"

_**Francy:**_ " Ih ih ih … maestà, certo che a pensarvi insieme a Joséphine … ih ih ih … che accoppiata scoppiettante!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Mi fa piacere che vi diverta! Sapete, anch'io mi sto divertendo da quando sono arrivati a corte la famiglia Jarjayes, spero che si intrattengano il più possibile!"

_**Perla:**_ "A proposito generale, cosa mi dite di Mirabeau, quell'uomo non mi piace per niente ma sono sicura che Oscar saprà fargli capire bene qual è il suo posto."

_**Francy:**_ "Anch'io sono curiosa di vedere questo Mirabeau fin dove si spinge a giocar con il fuoco...  
Quante risate mi farò insieme ad Alain vedendo come finirà..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Perla, Francy, certo che ci sarà da ridere, vedrete! Ih ih …" 

_**Agrifoglio: "**_Terry, Aizram …"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è dicci!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Si può sapere dove avete trovato l'imperatrice Carolina?"

_**Terry: **_"Come dove?! Ma sui libri di storia, ovviamente!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Terry non fare dell'ironia e dimmi com'è nato questo personaggio?"

_**Terry: **_"Emm … veramente ho visto un vecchio film di Peppino De Filippo, il titolo è: Ferdinando re di Napoli! Ah ah ah … che spasso!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Già, e mi sa che tutti ce ne siamo accorti, la famiglia imperiale, sono più pazzi dei de Jarjayes!"

_**Terry: **_"Vero! Ih ih ih ….!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, credo che le nostre amiche abbiano finito di commentare ciò che è accaduto! Terry che ne diresti se lasciassimo i nostri eroi a trascorrere il Santo Natale come più desiderano?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo Aizram, esaudiremo i loro desideri, anche perché le nostre famiglie ci stanno aspettando, su apri il dropbox …."

_**Aizram: **_"Si….. ecco fatto …. Dunque, tutti vogliono appartarsi in santa pace, ma Oscar ha espresso un desiderio speciale!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, desidera trascorrere questa magica notte in una piccola casetta davanti a un camino con suo marito e la piccola Sophie …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si … aspetta che adesso li trasportiamo …Ma prima amica mia, voglio farti i miei auri di Buon Natale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Buon Natale anche a te Aizram, ma per capodanno dobbiamo pubblicare il prossimo capitolo, quindi non dobbiamo battere la fiacca!"

_**Aizram: **_"Naturalmente!"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE! ALMENO PER CAPODANNO LASCIATECI IN PACE!"

_**Terry:**_ "Scordatevelo Generale! E adesso se davvero volete rimanere con madame sparite altrimenti cambiamo idea!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO… VOLO! … Andiamo Marguerite, prima che le Arpie cambiano idea!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Sulle Alpi innevate c'è una casetta piccola piccola con un camino acceso, all'interno ci sono André, Oscar e la piccola Sophie di pochi mesi.**_

_**La piccola famigliola felice è davanti al camino, sul sofà, che ride felice….**_

_**Oscar:**_ "André, Sophie è davvero bellissima! E' come la desideravo! André, ha i tuoi stessi occhi smeraldo e poi, vedi che sorriso dolce?"

_**André: **_"Oscar, nostra figlia avrà anche il mio sguardo, il colore dei miei occhi, i capelli ma … possiede il tuo dolcissimo sorriso! Oscar, come sei bella con nostra figlia tra le braccia!"

_**Oscar: **_"E tu, André, sei il miglior marito del mondo! André, guarda come nevica! Che bello!"

_**André: **_"Si, è bellissimo ... ma la cosa più bella siete voi due!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ti amo André …"

_**André: **_"Ohhh … grazie amore mio! … Anch'io, anch'io ti amo! … Felice Natale amori miei!"

_**Oscar: **_"Felice Natale André…."

_**André: **_"Oscar è mezzanotte! Buon compleanno amore mio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie André! Ti amo!"

_**André: **_"Anch'io ti amo amore!" dico abbracciandomi alle due donne più importanti della mia vita: mia moglie e mia figlia, per poi perdermi sulle dolci labbra della mia bellissima sposa baciandola appassionatamente…

_**Oscar: **_"André ed io cogliamo l'occasione di augurare un buon Natale a tutti i nostri lettori!"

_**André: **_"Si. Oscar! Amici lettori voglio ringraziarvi di aver trascorso questo secondo Natale in nostra compagnia. Grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a leggere "Avventura sulle Alpi."

_**Oscar: **_"Ringraziamo gli amici di Efp, di Facebook, di wattpad e di !"

_**André:**_ "Grazie ancora amici, e vi ricordiamo che dopo la nascita della nostra bellissima bambina, la nostra incredibile storia avrà un altro titolo: "Avventura oltre le Alpi." Come vi hanno già anticipato le nostre Arpie Autrici, ci trasferiremo tutti nella contea di Collegno per altre avvincenti avventure! Grazie! E ancora BUON NATALE da me, Oscar e la piccola Sophie!"


	171. Chapter 171

_**Una cena movimentata**_

"Armand, cosa ti prende, perché vai via? Sei arrabbiato con me?"

"Ma no Anna, cosa dici! È solo che mi sta aspettando mio fratello, vado da lui, torno più tardi, a dopo amore mio!" dico baciandola con delicatezza.

Armand non mi convince affatto, è davvero strano oggi. Credo proprio che questa sera faremo un bel discorsetto, lui ed io. Penso un poco stupita dall'atteggiamento fuggente del mio Armand, possibile che quello che gli ha detto il medico lo abbia affranto così tanto? Bah ….

Esco mestamente dalla mia camera per recarmi in quella di mia nipote Oscar, è lì che Augustin mi sta aspettando. Busso ed entro deciso, senza attendere risposta, tanto Augustin mi sta aspettando. Apro la porta e dico: "Augustin, vedo che mi stavi aspettando!"

"Zio Armand! Ma cosa state facendo? Ma che modi sono i Vostri?!" dico decisa, mentre resto stretta tra le braccia di Andrè ….. ci stavamo preparando per fare un bel bagno caldo, come suggerito dal dottore ….

"Ma come, non vi eravate trasferiti in camera di tuo padre? Lui mi ha detto che mi aspettava qui." rispondo mentre guardo sconcertato mia nipote, con la camicia sbottonata, scesa a metà della schiena, stretta tra le braccia di Andrè. "Oscar, ti … ti prego nipote, non guardarmi con quell'espressione scioccata e arrabbiata, direi più arrabbiata. Io invece sono davvero imbarazzato … vedi, davvero credevo di trovare qui tuo padre …io non volevo …. Non credevo che …. Che …" gesticolo imbarazzato, questa volta Augustin me la pagherà!

"Sparite! Siete peggio di mio padre! Ma che modi!" urlo risistemandomi la camicetta, scivolata sulle spalle lasciando troppa pelle in vista! Chiudo la camicia, mi volto nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè e guardo male mio zio. Sento le mani del mio amore stringermi la vita, accarezzarmi, in un gesto protettivo, forse nel tentativo di calmarmi.

"Ehmm ….. scusami nipote, davvero io non volevo! Accidenti ad Augustin, non appeno lo trovo mi sentirà! A …. A dopo nipoti … vado …" dico alquanto imbarazzato.

"ANDATE ANDATE! E VEDETE DI NON TORNARE! E SI BUSSA PRIMA DI ENTRARE!" mi volto verso Andrè, lo vedo aprirsi in uno splendido sorriso e poi scoppiare proprio a ridere.

"Andrè ….. cosa ci trovi di così divertente?! Io … noi ….. tu …..", dico gesticolando, imbarazzata e stupita dall'atteggiamento rilassato del mio Andrè.

"Ih ih …. Oscar, dovresti vedere la tua espressione …. E poi Armand era più imbarazzato di te! Di certo, non assomiglia a tuo padre! Ih ih ih… È stata una scena davvero comica!" rispondo sorridendo, tranquillo.

"Comica! Ma cosa ci trovi di comico in tutto questo?!"

"La tua espressione e quella di Armand! Ah ah ah …"

Guardo mio marito, gli metto per un attimo il muso ma non resisto e mi lascio trasportare dalla sua risata!

Esco in tutta fredda dalla camera di mia nipote, per bacco, non l'ho mai vista tanto scontrosa, sarà la gravidanza! Oppure il fatto che io abbia interrotto qualcosa di …. di ….. Che vergogna! Però. Devo dire che è davvero bella. Augustin è un padre davvero fortunato, ha sei splendide figlie! Ed Oscar, il suo erede, devo ammettere che è la più bella di tutte! Ma … Sapere che mia nipote faccia certe cose va bene, ma vederla in certi atteggiamenti con il marito …. È davvero troppo! In fondo sono stato un prelato ….. come fa mio fratello a spiarli senza vergognarsi!

"Oscar, credo che tu abbia spaventato parecchio tuo zio! Su, dai, vieni qui ... ah ah ah ah!"

"Spaventato! Veramente quella spaventata sono io, non lui! André è mancato poco che … ci vedesse in atteggiamenti .. ehm .. però, abbiamo dimenticato di dare la chiave. André meglio chiudere, altrimenti rischiamo che entri qualcun altro!" dico andando rapida alla porta e girando la chiave nella serratura.

"Ih ih ih ... vero Oscar, però ora vieni qui ... il dottore ha detto che hai bisogno di stare al calduccio ... nella vasca da bagno ... in compagnia del tuo fido servitore che provvederà ad ogni tua necessità! E quando dico ogni ... ih ih ih…"

Vedo uno sguardo malizioso sul viso del mio Andrè, sono sicura che il dottore avesse in mente un consiglio molto più casto ... ma decisamente preferisco quello che ha in mente Andrè.

Mi lascio condurre da lui nella nostra stanza da bagno, calda, in cui troneggia una bella vasca colma di acqua profumata.

"André, il camino è acceso! .. Uhm… che meraviglia, si sta davvero bene! E' così cado che sarà piacevole fare il bagno! Riconosco che le cameriere hanno predisposto tutto ciò che occorre.."

"Già ci sono non solo due ampi teli per asciugarci, o meglio per asciugarti, perché sappi che sarò io a farlo!"

"Ah ah ah … e così vuoi asciugarmi tu!"

"Esatto! Ma che meraviglia… abbiamo anche altri più piccoli per avvolgerti i capelli…" Dico avanzando verso mia moglie mentre l'abbraccio. "Poi abbiamo i tappeti a terra, un paiolo con un mestolo e altra acqua vicino al camino. Le tende sono state chiuse per rendere l'ambiente più raccolto e caldo. C'è un dolcissimo odore di vaniglia in tutto la stanza."

"Andrè hai fino di puntualizzare il tutto? Ora spiegami dove vorresti arrivare!"

"Come non lo sai? Abbiamo tutto affinché io e te… ci godiamo alla perfezione questo momento!"

"André, mi stai guardando in un modo! ….. Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?" rispondo con aria fintamente innocente, ho ben capito che idee ha in mente il mio Andrè!

"Bene io?! Ho forse la faccia di chi sta bene?"

"No, anzi, credo che ti senta male …"

"Appunto! Fino a che non ti avrò, continuerò a sentirmi male!"

"André! Ah ah ah .."

"Oscar, ma lo sai che hai una risata molto sensuale?"

"Ma cosa dici?!"

"L'hai sempre avuta …. su, vieni qui, e lasciati guidare da me…" dico mentre le accarezzo i capelli e la bacio.

Piano Andrè comincia a sfilarmi la camicia dai pantaloni, lo assecondo alzando le braccia permettendogli di sfilarmela dalla testa. Resto immobile così, con il petto scoperto ed i capelli che scendono appena a coprire il mio seno. Vedo Andrè sorridente, felice. Si inginocchia e mi fa sfilare le scarpe. Poi mi sbottona i pantaloni, per li sfila e passa alle calze. In breve, mi ritrovo completamente nuda, esposta al suo sguardo languido ed appassionato. Mi ammira come fossi la cosa più bella del mondo, con uno sguardo caldo, dolce. Mi bacia piano, mi accarezza e all'improvviso mi solleva tra le sue braccia. "Madame, il vostro fidato servitore ora si occuperà del vostro bagno! Ih ih…"

"Andrè … ah ah ah ….."

Metto Oscar nella vasca, poso le mie labbra sul suo collo e sussurro: "Aspettami, il tempo di sfilarmi gli abiti e ti raggiungo, voglio tenerti stretta, insaponarti e lavarti. Tu non dovrai fare nulla, solo abbandonarti a me."

La voce di Andrè è calda, profonda, suadente. Una carezza, un soffio caldo sulla mia pelle. Poi lo sento allontanarsi da me e dopo poco entrare nella vasca alle mie spalle, dopo avermi spinta un poco in avanti.

Mi sistemo tra le sue braccia, avvolta nelle sue gambe. Mi appoggio con la schiena al suo torace, chiudo gli occhi e lascio che Andrè si prenda cura di me, come meglio vuole.

Sento le sue mani leggere sul mio corpo, mi accarezza, mi sfiora. Io mi abbandono a lui. Poi passa ai capelli, lo sento insaponarli, poi prende un poco di acqua da una brocca e li sciacqua. Io lesta, gli rubo un bacio, lo mordicchio un poco e lo invito a riprendere ad accarezzarmi. Lo vedo sorridermi, con gli occhi incupiti dal desiderio, e sussurrarmi con voce roca "Ti amo Oscar …".

Poi piano, con una dolcezza infinita, ci uniamo in quella danza antica ed ancestrale che ci porta a sfiorare il paradiso.

Vado in camera di mio fratello, prima di entrare meglio bussare e attendere. Non vorrei ripetere la brutta figura di prima con Oscar … le mie nipoti sono tutte una più ….. più ….. dell'altra. Certo sono brave, gentili, educate. Mi vogliono un gran bene ed hanno accolto Anna e Carlo con affetto. Però …. Sono anche delle belve feroci ….

"Augustin, ci sei? Posso entrare?"

"Ma si, certo Armand, entra pure!"

"Augustin, vedo che hai preparato l'infuso calmante, perfetto ne ho davvero bisogno!" dico guardando le tazze pronte sul tavolino posto davanti al caminetto.

"Lo vedo mio caro fratello. Vedi di darti una bella sistemata che tra un'ora ci aspetta l'imperatore per la cena! Su su ... che brutta cera che hai!" dico sistemando lo jabot di mio fratello ...

"Brutta cera? Si nota così tanto?"

"Si, mio caro. Su ... hai uno sguardo allucinato! E cosa sarà mai qualche settimana di astinenza!"

"Augustin ti prego non scherzare! Tu non puoi certo capirmi!"

"Tu dici? Sono partito da Parigi a fine luglio ed ora siamo a metà ottobre! Secondo te, io come mi sento? Ci siamo dovuti fermare quattro settimane a Collegno per curare le ferite di Victor, poi il viaggio è proseguito a rilento a causa delle gravidanze e degli assalti! Insomma, una missione che sarebbe dovuta durare al massimo sei settimane è diventata infinita! Io voglio tonare da mia moglie!"

"Si, ma tu non ce l'hai accanto! Sei lontano dalla tentazione, invece io … Ahhhhh sto male! Sto male Augustin! Ti prego la prima tazza di tisana deve essere mia!"

Porgo la tazza con la tisana a mio fratello e dico: "Su forza, bevi deciso ... vedrai, ti sentirai subito meglio! E se non dovesse bastare, c'è sempre il laudano! Ih ih ih!"

"Cosa fai, mi prendi in giro? Vorrei vedere te al mio posto. Dormire accanto a tua moglie, vederla e non poterla toccare!"

"Uff ... almeno sai che sta bene ... su bevi, veloce! Armand, sono stanco delle tue lamentele. E pensare che saresti potuto diventare papa!"

"Che fai, ricominci adesso?"

"Si, ricomincio! Quindi lasciami sfogare!"

"Su, avanti … ti ascolto!"

"Che papa che saresti stato! Un fornicatore! Ma che lustro sarebbe stato per la nostra famiglia! Un'occasione persa!"

"E smettila! Deduco che avresti voluto vedermi morto! Anche se nella storia della chiesa abbiamo avuto Papi con famiglia, prendi i Borgia! Augustin, è impossibile rinunciare a una donna!" rispondo scuotendo la testa sconsolato, con la mia tazza bollente tra le mani. La avvicino alle labbra, soffio un poco per raffreddarla.

"Già! Certo che rinunciare al calore di una donna non è affatto facile, ma TU potevi fare un piccolo sacrificio!"

"PICCOLO SACRIFICIO!"

"BEVI E NON ALZARE LA VOCE CHE CI SENTO BENISSIMO!"

"Io abbasso i toni ma TU possibile che debba continuare a dire continuamente idiozie?"

"Non ho detto alcuna idiozia!"

"Ahh NO?!"

"Certo che no!"

"Secondo te sarebbe stato solo un piccolo sacrificio ….. ma allora perché non ha preso TU i voti?"

"Smettila Armand, vuoi deciderti a bere l'infuso? Su dai ... che si fa tardi! Ed i reali ci aspettano per cena, e tu devi darti una bella sistemata!"

"Si …... si … ora bevo, che tortura, il sapore è anche sgradevole! E tu non bevi?"

"Io?! Si …. certo ... dopo ... ora è troppo calda per me!" ih ih ih ... sorrido divertito, nella sua tazza ho messo anche qualche goccia di laudano, vedremo se non si darà una bella calmata!

"Si può sapere perché mi guardi in questo modo e ridi?"

"Rido? Io rido? Ma no, cosa dici! Come potrei essere felice se mi ritrovo nella tua stessa situazione! E su, bevi, bevi!"

Sorseggio lentamente, ribatto: "Quanta premura fratello! A dire il vero se questa tisana non dovesse fare l'effetto sperato, stasera esigo dividere il letto con te, piuttosto che soffrire come un cane accanto ad Anna!"

"Con me?! Ma Armand, se Joséphine dovesse fare come l'altra notte io neppure avrò un letto!"

"Vuol dire che oltre che con la tisana, ci stordiremo con il vino, almeno saremo incoscienti!"

"Ma ... Armand ... vorrebbe dire dividere la camera con mia figlia! No no no ... solo io posso restare con lei! Tu no, proprio no! Ci manca solo che tu voglia restare qui ….. un poco di rispetto per la mia piccola, non può certo dividere la stanza con un altro uomo!"

"E' questo l'amore fraterno che dimostri? E poi, io non sono un altro uomo, ma suo zio!"

"E' questo il rispetto che avresti per tua nipote?!"

"Ohhh …. André non ha il mio problema!" dico continuando a sorseggiare l'infuso. Lui ha sua moglie sempre accanto, sana come un pesce!

"Certo...certo ... bevi, bevi ... su! A proposito di Andrè ... dove si sarà cacciato quel ragazzo?!"

"E' in camera con sua moglie! … Ma tu non bevi? Vedi che non hai le mie esigenze?"

"In camera con Oscar?! Ma ... Oscar è andata a fare un bagno caldo, come consigliato dal medico di corte!"

"Ehmm … si … credo che si stessero preparando per il bagno …" rispondo imbarazzato ripensando alla scena a cui ho assistito! Oscar e Andrè avvinghiati come due sanguisughe, le mani di Andrè ad accarezzarla, la camicia di Oscar scesa dalle spalle … altro che bagno! Quei due staranno facendo ben altro …..ed io nulla! Sob, sospiro mestamente.

"In ... in che senso Armand?!" rispondo preoccupato.

Credo di averla fatta grossa: mio fratello è decisamente impazzito, meglio rimediare.

"Ehmm …... vedi, quando sono andato da loro André stava limando le spade mentre tua figlia entrava nella toillette per il bagno." rispondo un poco titubante con la prima cosa che mi viene in mente, e speriamo che Augustin mi creda o si fionderà in camera di quei due poveri ragazzi, disturbandoli! E sono certo che Oscar, in quel caso, troverebbe il modo di farmela pagare! Già vuole tagliarmi il codino….

"Uhm ... sei sicuro di quello che mi stai dicendo Armand? Tu hai usato il plurale ... si stavano preparando! Non mi fido affatto ... adesso vado a controllare!"

"Augustin, sono talmente agitato che mi sono espresso male! Ma cosa fai, lascia stare! Ti ho detto che André sta affilando le lame. Possibile che tu debba esasperare i ragazzi? Fermo qui e finisci l'intruglio! Però che strano …"

"Che strano ... cosa? Armand ... mi sembri più rilassato! Bene bene ..."

"Ma … la tisana non ha fatto lo stesso effetto anche a te …"

"Quale effetto? Non capisco! Io mi sento benissimo, tu no?"

"Certo che no! Mi sento stordito, stanco. Invece tu sei arzillo come un fringuello!"

"Bah ... sarà perchè soffri troppo di astinenza! Ih ih ih …" rispondo sorridendo ….

Nella mia tazza non ho di certo messo il laudano! Ci mancherebbe, io devo restare vigile affinchè Oscar si riposi e stia al caldo. Sono un buon padre io, ed un nonno premuroso ed attendo alle necessità del suo nipotino, prima ancora che nasca!

"Ci puoi giurare che sto soffrendo! Bene, sarà meglio prepararci per la cena, a dopo fratello!"

"A dopo Armand ... e mi raccomando, sii puntuale!"

"Io sono sempre puntuale!"

"Si ... certo ..."

"Louis sei pronto per la cena? Ormai manca poco!"

"Si ... un attimo che mi sistemo il gilet ... ecco, cosa dici Marianne, non sono perfetto?!"

"Stai benissimo marito mio!" dico avvicinandomi per dargli un piccolo bacio. "Louis, guarda che pancia grossa che ho! Credo che questa volta diventerà ancora più enorme!"

"Marianne, senti ... io ho un piccolo dubbio ... non è che lì ... ecco ... siano due?! Sai, non hai mai avuto una pancia così grande!"

"Due! Oh spero proprio di no!"

"Beh ... sappi che comunque sei bellissima! Vieni, baciami!"

"Oh Louis che caro che sei!"

Stringo forte a me la mia dolce sposa, sussurro: "La gravidanza ti dona, sei ancora più bella e dolce del solito. Decisamente sono un uomo fortunato, ho una sposa adorabile, tranquilla, posata e gentile. Dei figli splendidi, e presto sarò di nuovo padre. Non potrei desiderare di più!"

"Lo pensi davvero Louis?"

"Si, certo. Marianne ... lo sai che con la gravidanza sei ancora più bella! Ti amo ..." dico prendendo la mano di mia moglie e stringendola tra le mie. "Sei così bella nel tuo abito rosso, ampio, morbido. Hai uno sguardo così dolce ... se non ti avessi sposata da oltre vent'anni ... ti sposerei di nuovo! Sei la donna perfetta per me!"

"Oh amore mio, sei davvero un tesoro!"

Guardo la mia Oscar, indossa un completo sui colori del blu, con dei ricami argentati sui risvolti delle maniche e della giacca. È bellissima, non posso fare a meno di ammirarla. Io invece ho scelto un abito sul verde, con ricami colore del grano.

"Oscar, vedo che sei pronta, possiamo andare?"

"Si, certo André. Possiamo raggiungere gli altri!"

"Benissimo madame Grandier, prego!" dico prendendo la sua mano.

Ci ritroviamo tutti nel salottino comune, Andrè tiene stretta la mia mano alla sua, non appena vede lo sguardo di Maribeau posarsi su di me sento la sua stretta farsi più forte. Ho deciso di indossare abiti maschili, si tratta di una cena pertanto non ci sarà occasione di ballare. E poi così mi sento più a mio agio.

Da quando abbiamo fatto il nostro ingresso nel salottino Maribeau non ha tolto gli occhi di dosso a mia moglie. Se non la smette, sarò costretto a comportarmi di conseguenza, adesso comincia davvero a stancarmi!

"Bene, se ci siete tutti, possiamo andare dall'imperatore!" dico passando in rassegna la mia truppa, figlie, generi, ufficiali. "Le due suorine e gli uomini del reggimento di Oscar non ci seguiranno. Anzi, le suore si sono recate nella cappella per sentire la messa e gli uomini di Oscar hanno chiesto la serata libera. Mia figlia ovviamente ha acconsentito... se fosse stato per me, li avrei tenuti chiusi nel nostro appartamento, ma pazienza. Oscar, sei diventata troppo permissiva a mio giudizio."

"Charles, guarda quell'imbecille di Maribeau come sta guardando mia sorella! E' davvero uno zotico sfacciato!"

"Joséphine, a dirla tutta, quel tipo è davvero antipatico, non lo sopporto, è pieno di sé!"

"Sai cosa ti dico! Che quell'antipatico verrà messo subito a suo posto!"

"Joséphine, ma vedi che sguardi che lancia a tua sorella! Non so come André riesca a sopportarlo!"

"Forse è sicuro di sua moglie, non trovi?"

"Si … però, io non lo tollererei …"

Maribeau mi guarda e dice: "Colonnello Jarjayes, per me sarà un onore scortarvi fino a Parigi!"

Sento lo sguardo del capitano addosso, non lo sopporto, quel damerino non ha ancora capito con chi ha a che fare? Ma adesso lo sistemi io! "Scortarmi? Forse non vi è ben chiaro qual è il vostro posto. Io sono un Vostro superiore, dunque Voi dovrete sottostare ai miei ordini. Io sono un soldato, non necessito di scorta. E per qualsiasi mia necessità ho mio marito al mio fianco e ben sei uomini del mio reggimento. Sono stata chiara Capitano?"

"Madame! Ehmm .. Colonnello, calmatevi! Non era certo mia intenzione offendervi. Mi riferivo al fatto che in fondo rimanete sempre una donna da proteggere…"

"Capitano Maribeau, chiedete a mio padre o al maggiore Girodelle se sono una donna da proteggere. Entrambi hanno assaggiato la mia spada, e se continuate su questo tono toccherà anche a Voi." Rispondo appoggiando la mano sull'elsa della spada, accarezzandola con leggerezza. Quest'uomo è irritante, insopportabile. Troppo pieno di se.

Guardo mia moglie, mi alzo, appoggio la mia mano sulla sua e con tono pacato sussurro: "Calmati Oscar, il capitano Maribeau si accorgerà più in avanti con chi ha a che fare …"

"Andrè! Io sono calma, calmissima. Talmente calma che non ho ancora sfidato il capitano a duello!"

"Come Colonnello! Voi vorreste sfidarmi a duello?! Ma dico, non credo di avervi offesa e poi non mi sono mai misurato con una donna. E poi, io sono un gentiluomo, ed una donna non si sfiora neppure con un fiore! Mai potrei battermi con Madame Jarjayes."

"C'è sempre una prima volta Capitano. E Voi siete sulla buona strada per essere umiliato."

Mia moglie sa come difendersi da questo imbecille, almeno per il momento meglio che non intervenga, non voglio che si senta denigrata del suo ruolo di colonnello davanti a tutti, meglio che pazienti, ma alla prima occasione questo bifolco dovrà vedersela con me.

Girodelle avanza verso il capitano Maribeau e dice: "Capitano, Vi invito a non andare oltre! Il colonnello Jarjayes è una spadaccina senza eguali, io ne so qualcosa e non credo che sia il caso di mettervi in gioco, fareste una pessima figura!"

Maribeau ribatte: " Non capisco tutto accanimento, perché vi intromettete?"

"Mi intrometto per difendere madame Oscar, anche se so che lei non ha di certo bisogno di me, ma il mio istinto prevale sulla ragionevolezza. E poi, non sono mai riuscito a batterla, mai! In vent'anni di carriera militare mi ha sempre battuto. È una vera forza della natura, la prima lama di Francia, non c'è dubbio! E non sarete certo voi a denigrarla!"

Ascolto le parole del mio fidanzato, sono sconcertata, la difende in un modo che non mi piace affatto, eppure ha suo marito accanto, cosa centra lui?! Non appena avrò l'occasione Victor mi dovrà dare molte spiegazioni!

Avanzo verso Maribeau per rimetterlo al suo posto, quando vedo mio suocero precedermi.

Ho assistito in silenzio lo scambio prima tra mia figlia e Maribeau, e poi con Girodelle, ma ora vedo André farsi avanti, ma non glielo permetto, lo precedo, fronteggio il capitano e con tono severo dico: "Ora basta! Capitano Maribeau avete superato il segno."

"Ma Generale, io non credo di aver offeso nessuno, volevo solo …"

"BASTA! Devo porre fine alla questione, prima che mio figlio vi sfidi a duello e ne faccia coriandoli. CAPITANO! Ancora una parola e Vi metto agli arresti. Mio figlio Oscar sa badare a sé stesso. Non accetterò insubordinazioni di nessuna natura!"

"Figlio? Come figlio! Ma il colonnello Jarjayes non è una donna? Almeno così mi era parso di capire! Cielo, non vorrei essermi confuso, eppure Vi ho vista in abito da sera!" e decisamente quello che ho visto è il corpo di una splendida donna, bellissima, affascinante, leggiadra ed aggraziata.

"Vi siete molto confuso. Il colonnello è il mio erede, il mio orgoglio! Ed ora muovetevi!"

"Andrè ... mio padre è di nuovo impazzito" sussurro al mio sposo. "Ha persino ricominciato ad usare il maschile … decisamente ha perso il senno!"

"Oscar, questo Maribeau, comincia a stancarmi, ancora una parola e non rispondo più di me."

"André … ma …"

"Niente ma! Oscar, a prescindere che tu sia un nostro superiore, sei mia moglie e come tale quel tipo deve rispettarti!"

"A.. André… calmati …"

"Oscar, sono stato fin troppo calmo …"

"Louis, qui si mette male!"

"Marianne, non possiamo fare nulla …"

Sussurro all'orecchio di mio marito: "Armand, temo una rappresaglia …"

"Anna, conosco il valore di mia nipote, sa il fatto suo, non preoccuparti!"

"Non lo metto in dubbio ma ricordati che se anche non si nota, è quasi al quinto mese di gravidanza e non può certo battersi con quel degenerato!"

"Dimentichi che ha un marito…"

"Credi che si lascerà difendere da André?"

"Uhmm … Non credo! .. Guarda, sta arrivando l'imperatrice, meno male…"

Vedo l'imperatrice Carolina fare il suo ingresso e a gran voce dice: "Femmena! Che bella femmena! Non c'è dubbio che lo sia visto che ha rapito il cuore di questo bellissimo capito! Ovviamente Maribeau mi riferisco al capitano Grandièr, non a voi!"

"Oscar, è appena arrivata l'imperatrice …"

"Si, certo l'ho sentita! Ti ha appena detto che sei bellissimo!"

"Oscar!"

"André! Ma l'hai sentita l'imperatrice?"

"Certo! Ho sentito lei come ho sentito Maribeau …"

"André!"

"Su, su, sposini non discutete, siete così una bella coppia, non vale la pena litigare per qualche chiacchiera! Generale Jarjayes, capisco che questo farfallone abbia perso la testa per la bellissima Oscar, ma vuie lassat stà, chissè è nu pagliac! Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Altezza, non so cosa significhi "pagliac" però il Capitano è un donnaiolo impenitente. Ma gli farò passare io il vizietto, a costo di chiuderlo in una cella e gettare via la chiave!"

"Si, si, avete ragione! Comunque, pagliac al mio paese significa pagliaccio. E poi, come Vi ho già detto, riconosco i pagliacci a dovuta distanza, Voi nemmeno lo sapete ma alla mia la mia corte brulicano i pagliacci! Ah ah ah … Vi parlerò di uno in particolare che porta il vostro cognome! Ma intanto accomodiamoci a tavola, sapete, desidero fare la vostra conoscenza con tutta la famiglia! Mai ho conosciuto una famiglia simpatica e allegra come la vostra, spero che il vostro soggiorni si dilunghi il più possibile!"

"Non credo Maestà, abbiamo una certa urgenza di tornare a Parigi!"

"Si, certo, immagino che siate desideroso di tornare a casa da Vostra moglie, non è vero Generale?" dico sorridendo mentre prendo il braccio del generale.

Vedo l'imperatrice prendere il braccio del mio Auguuustin! Che invidia, tutti si prendono certe libertà con lui, tranne me! Che poi, cos'ha quella in più di me?

Mentre camminiamo per i corridoi al braccio del generale, dico: "Bene, raccontatemi di Vostra moglie, com'è? E' una donna dolce, bella, intelligente?"

"Certo Maestà, per me è la migliore delle mogli!"

"Ohhh che femmina fortunata! Se solo quel purc di Ferdinando mi apprezzasse nu poch! Ohh Ma spero che prima o poi un marito geloso glielo tagli!"

"Arg .. Ma .. Maestà …" spalanco gli occhi alle parole dell'arciduchessa.

"Generà che vi succede? Forse vi ho messo paura? Ah ah ah …"

"Ehmm … ecco … voi… se permettete …"

"Ma certo, vi permetto tutto, dite pure, vi ascolterò con molto piacere!"

"Ecco… senza offesa ma … assomigliate tanto, troppo, a mia figlia Joséphine…."

"Ah ah ah … Si?! Ma che meraviglia! Infatti la marchesa di Liancourt è tanto simpatica, infatti ho deciso che ci siederemo di fronte, così potremmo conversare piacevolmente! Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima, forse avete fatto quella faccia perché stavate pensando al poveretto di marito?"

"Ma .. io … ecco …"

"Ma non dovete darvi pensiero, lui non merita alcuna considerazione…"

"Ehmm .. si … vi comprendo …"

"Per carità già immagino a cosa state pensando …."

"Io?! Ma no! Io non penso a nulla maestà …"

"Invece certo che pensate Generale! Ecco, magari vorreste dirmi: "la farà anche cornuta, ma tagliargli il ….il …. Mi pare davvero troppo! Ah ah … vero Generà?"

"Ecco .. io … Che donna che siete Maestà! Ops.. scusatemi, non volevo!"

"Ma no, generà dite dite … magari che femmena va meglio! Ah ah ah … Comunque, scusatemi lo sfogo, ma quando ci vuole ci vuole!"

"Sssi certo… certo … Maestà …"

"Generà, mi sembrate visibilmente preoccupato, eppure avete fama di essere fedele a Vostra moglie!"

"Ce certo maestà! Dopo mia moglie, non ho mai guardato nessuna altra donna!"

"Che femmena fortunata, beata lei! … Sig… a me non resta che sperare in una bella decapitazione dove non batte mai u sole! Ah ah ah …"

"Gulp … ma come potrebbe accadergli una cosa simile se è il re di Napoli!"

"Tranquillo Generale, lui va a pascolo abusivo anche in incognito, sapete, si fa passare per guappo! Ah ah ah … Magari ho la fortuna che trovi pane per i suoi denti! Ah ah ah … Generale, spero di non avervi scandalizzato!"

"Ma no, Maestà!" certo che questa donna mi ha scandalizzato, sarà anche bella, ma non ha nulla in comune con la nostra Regina! Questa è una sfacciata!

"Certo immagino che alla corte di Versailles ne succedano di belle, quindi avrete una certa dimestichezza!"

"Ecco.. veramente io mi occupo dei soldati, sto ben alla larga da certe situazioni!"

"Ohhh .. beata vostra moglie! A proposito qual è il suo nome?"

"Ehmm .. Marguerite!"

"Uhmm … Però! Donna Marguerite è davvero fortunata! Altro che io che debba augurare a Ferdinando una bella sforbiciata!.. Jammè Generà accomodiamoci!" trascino con me il generale, in un turbinio di gonne e sete preziose.

Dio mio che situazione, che donna … anzi … lei direbbe: che femmena! Cielo, sto anche imparando il napoletano, però… mica male! Ih ih ih …

"Generà, sono contenta che i miei discorsi vi abbiano messo di buon umore!"

"Ecco … io … sono sempre di buon umore maestà!"

"Ohhh bene! Dunque stasera ci divertiremo! Ah ah .. E poi, come vi ho accennato nel salottino, dovrete chiarimi una piccola questione…"

"Ma certo Maestà!"

"Jammè paesà! Ih ih …"

"Charles sei riuscito a capire qualcosa?"

"Ehmm .. ben poco …"

"Io invece, quasi tutto. Ti posso dire che l'imperatrice è una femmena magnifica! Ih ih ih …"

"Jo… Jo … hai uno sguardo, ammetto cara che mi fai un poco paura…"

"Ih ih ih … E Jamme Charles, vedrai che quando ti racconterò, ti divertirai anche tu! Ih ih ih …"

"Se lo dici tu, di sicuro sarà così!"

"Ehi Charles, comunque hai sentito prima l'imperatrice?"

"A proposito di cosa?"

"Di un certo Jarjayes che risiede alla corte di Napoli .."

"Tu credi che sia il famigerato zio Claud?"

"E chi se non lui! E poi, mio padre mi ha detto che l'ultima volta che ha ricevuto sue notizie, giungevano proprio da Napoli!"

"Oh Joséphine, spero che non ci metta in imbarazzo!"

"Ma no caro, io credo che stasera ci sarà tanto da ridere! Su, andiamo, non vedo l'ora di sapere se è proprio lui! Ih ih …"

"Joséphine, ti prego contieniti con l'imperatrice. Da quanto ho capito è una donna molto sanguigna, un poco come te, mia cara!"

"Ah ah ah .. Ahh Charles, finalmente posso interloquire liberamente con qualcuno!"

"Povero me, si prospetta una serata molto ma molto calda!"

"Ah ah .. Su, marito mio, andiamo!"

Giunti nella sala allestita per la cena, il generale mi accompagna davanti alla mia sedia, da perfetto galantuomo la sposta e mi aiuta ad accomodarmi.

Sposto la sedia e faccio accomodare la mia Joséphine, dico: "Jo …"

"Dimmi caro!"

"Quanto sei bella nel tuo abito rosso, finalmente ha tolto quegli orrendi abiti neri, sembravi un mantide nera!"

"Ih ih .. Oh povero amore! Ih ih … Ma è tutto passato, sei tornato a funzionare!"

" Hai persino raccolti un poco i capelli, e che dire dei boccoli sulla schiena, sei bellissima!"

"Grazie tesoro mio! Quindi, ti fa piacere che abbia indossato alcuni gioielli di famiglia?!"

"Certo…"

"Vedi, ho messo una delle collane di perle con orecchini uguali, ed un solo anello, con un rubino dello stesso colore dell'abito. Sono tutti gioielli che appartenevano a tua madre…"

"Si .. si … vedo… ma il gioiello più bello sei tu …"

"Grazie caro, sei un vero tesoro!" sussurro all'orecchio. "Ascolta, ho avuto un'idea …"

"Quale?"

"Questa notte, entrerò nel letto solo con addosso i gioielli, ti va l'idea?"

"Ehmm … si .. certo … certo cara!"

"Perfetto!"

Piano ci accomodiamo tutti intorno alla tavola che l'imperatore ha fatto allestire. È una cena riservata, un poco colloquiale. In ogni caso la tavola è imbandita con ogni sfarzo, non mancano centrotavola enormi e particolari, candelabri d'argento ed altre sciccherie.

Andrè mi scosta la sedia, il suo è un gesto di affetto e attenzione nei miei confronti, un segno tangibile del suo amore. Poi si accomoda al mio fianco sorridendomi felice. Credo si aspettasse una mia lamentela, invece ho deciso di accettare queste attenzioni da parte sua, anche quando indosso abiti maschili. Credo che il suo amore sia un dono immenso che il Cielo mi ha fatto ed io intendo permettergli qualche libertà, dopo vent'anni in cui ha dovuto misurare ogni singolo gesto.

Joséphine è seduta di fronte all'imperatrice e domanda: "Maestà, poco fa nel salotto avete menzionato di conoscere qualcuno che porta il nostro cognome, di chi si tratta?" chiedo curiosa, magari è davvero lo zio Claud!

"Un certo Claud de Jarjayes, forse è un vostro lontano parente?"

"Lo zio Claud?" diciamo tutte in coro, un poco stupite.

Armand ed io ci guardiamo preoccupati, mio fratello sbianca in volto e ribatte: "Ma .. Maestà Voi davvero lo conoscete?"

"Chi?! Il donnaiolo più impenitente del regno di Napoli? Ops … scusatemi ma non so chi dei due sia il più depravato, se il mio sposo oppure Claud de Jarjayes! Ma ditemi, quindi è un vostro parente!"

Armand risponde:" E .. ecco … Maestà, veramente …."

Joséphine ribatte: "Zio Armand, forse non avete il coraggio di ammettere che abbiamo uno zio di una levatura tanto casta? Non vedo di cosa vergognarsi, in tutte le famiglie c'è almeno una pecora zoppa! Ma raccontatemi Maestà, di cosa si occupa lo zio di mio padre?"

"Vostro zio? Ma se è vostro coetaneo! .."

Il generale ribatte timoroso: "Ve .. vedete maestà mio zio ed io abbiamo la stessa età …"

"Andrè...temo che sarà una cena difficile!"

"Già … lo credo anch'io!"

"Ci mancava solo lo zio Claud e la sua fama da libertino impenitente! Non basta Joséphine a rallegrarci con le sue performance notturne …. Ed anche diurne purtroppo."

Carolina continua: "Ma ditemi Generale, se è vostro zio e porta il vostro cognome, quindi siete parenti! Beh, a vedervi non si direbbe, e si, perché ù purc de Jarjayes, nu se lassè nà femmena, ha cercato perfino di sedurmi!"

Rispondiamo in coro: "COSA!?"

Guardo le mie sorelle, entrambe un poco scandalizzate, e pure Andrè è sorpreso. Mio padre invece inizia a tossire, per poco non si soffoca con il vino che stava bevendo.

"Sissignori! Avete sentito bene! Vedete, ora vi spiego… dunque… aspettavo il mio decimo figlio, quando una sera c'era il temporale, anche se debbo dire che a Napoli difficilmente piove così tanto. Ricordo che quella sera il mio augusto e infedele marito si era intrattenuto con la contessa Peschitielli ed io ero tutta sola nella sala d'inverno quando vostro zio, con la scusa di volermi farmi compagnia e consolarmi per l'ennesimo tradimento di quel purc di Ferdinando, ha cominciato ad allungare le mani …"

L'imperatore sussurra: "Ti prego Carolina, non mi sembra il caso…", dico alquanto imbarazzato dall'esuberanza di mia sorella.

"Scc .. fratello, sono qui per rilassarmi, e dire ciò che succede nel mio regno mi diverte. Dunque, vostro zio si siede accanto e mi si avvicina sempre di più. Io gli ho detto di allontanarsi ma lui niente, continuava spudoratamente, finché non ha messo la sua mano sulla mia gamba, allorché l'ho prima schiaffeggiato e poi gli sono saltata addosso con tutta la mia pancia settimina! Ah ah ah .. Ahh che ridere!"

Armand ed io non facciamo che guardarci con imbarazzo, non so chi dei due è più avvampato dell'altro.

Vedo mio padre visibilmente imbarazzato, ma che zio che ha! Poso poi lo sguardo sullo zio Armand, anche lui è tutto rosso in viso, persino la povera Anna non sa più cosa dire. Poi mi volto e vedo al mio fianco Andrè che cerca di trattenere una risata.

"Andrè …. Ma ….. cosa ci trovi di divertente" sussurro piano affinchè solo lui mi possa sentire.

"Ih ih …. Oscar, mi sono solo immaginato la scena …. Ih ih…"

"In effetti …. Ih ih" sorrido anche io con il mio amore, piano allungo una mano alla ricerca della sua, lo guardo negli occhi, lui stringe la mia mano, poi la porta alle sue labbra e ci posa un leggero bacio. Mi sento avvampare al tocco morbido delle sue labbra sulla mia pelle.

Joséphine, incalza: "E poi, cos'altro è successo maestà?"

"Dunque, lui è finito a terra, ed io sopra di lui, fino a schiaffeggiarlo così tanto da rimanere annichilito."

Joséphine ribatte incuriosita: "Maestà, possibile che lo zio Claud si sia avventato su di Voi senza un minimo di corteggiamento?"

"Si, certo, mi ha detto che lo eccitava essere alle prese con una femmina gravida!"

"Andrè ... qui la situazione si fa pesante ... io ... non credevo di avere uno zio così ... così ... libertino!"

"Oscar, credo che ne sentiremo delle belle, prepariamoci!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello: "Augustin, tra poco svengo …"

"Armand, sei stato un prete, credo che nel confessionale tu abbia sentito di peggio, quindi cerca di tenere duro!"

"Augustin, ma ti rendi conto cosa sta dicendo l'imperatrice?"

"Certo che si, non sono mica stupido! Nostro zio ci ha provato anche con lei!"

"André, non ne posso più!"

"Oscar, ti prego, dobbiamo rimanere e soprattutto dobbiamo resistere!"

Joséphine guarda l'imperatrice e con un mezzo sorriso ribatte: "Maestà, per lo meno siete riuscita a metterlo in fuga?"

"In fuga? Ih ih ih ... per poco non gli ho tagliato gli attributi!"

Armand ed io siamo sempre più sconvolti mentre le mie figlie dicono in coro: "COSA?!"

"Ma certo! Cosa avrei dovuto fare secondo voi? Una giusta punizione ci voleva! Purtroppo, è fuggito non appena mi ha visto con il tagliacarte in mano!"

Marianne sussurra: "Con il tagliacarte …... Maestà?"

"Si Contessa, il tagliacarte è un ottimo oggetto! Non trovate anche Voi?!"

Guardo Andrè, sorrido e rispondo: "Anche lo stiletto Maestà è un gran bel oggetto, fidatevi di me! Mio padre può confermarvelo, vero Padre?"

"Ehmm … si.." guardo Maribeau e continuo. "Certo cara, lo stiletto è così tagliente e preciso, che basta un piccolo taglio ed ops…. tutto è perduto! Ih ih ih .. Naturalmente Capitano non è riferito a Voi!"

"Maestà, sappiate che io con le armi sono molto abile ... vero Padre? Vi ricordate del piccolo incidente di Venezia?!"

"Umm .. quale cara?! Sai, ne sono avvenuti tanti! Comunque meglio che racconti, così i presenti possono anche loro deliziarsi!"

L'imperatrice, entusiasta, ribatte: "Si.. Si Madame Oscar raccontate, sono curiosa!"

"Dunque, Maestà, mentre siamo stati a Venezia abbiamo preso parte ad un magnifico ballo in maschera. Mio marito ed io, allora fidanzati per volere di mio padre, ci siamo ritirati per una passeggiata in uno dei giardini interni del palazzo Ducale e lì Andrè mi ha chiesto di sposarlo, peccato che dietro ad un cespuglio abbia visto un movimento sospetto e mi sia gettata con lo stiletto in mano. Nel cespuglio c'era nascosto mio padre, intento a spiarci! Per poco non assaggia la mia lama! ih ih" racconto sorridendo al ricordo dolce delle braccia di mio marito, del suo sorriso, della dolcezza del suo sguardo quando mi ha chiesto di sposarlo. Lui inginocchio ai miei piedi, emozionato, che mi ha offerto uno splendido anello, che da quel giorno non ho più tolto. Sorrido felice, guardo il mio Andrè, anche lui perso nel dolce ricordo.

"Dite davvero Madame! Oh, che ridere! Ah ah ah .. Generà pensate se Vi avesse colpito! Ih ih …."

"Maestà ... la soddisfazione di vedere Andrè chiedere a mia figlia di sposarlo e lei accettare con entusiasmo ... è valso il rischio! Credetemi!"

Guardo con disappunto mio fratello e ribatto: "Augustin, sei davvero incredibile!"

"E perchè di grazia?!"

"Come perché! Ma che ricordo rimarrà a tua figlia di quel momento?! Di suo padre che li spiava!"

"Ma no, certo che no! E poi io non li spiavo affatto! Io controllavo, da buon padre! Armand, secondo me tu non stai affatto bene!"

"Si, certo, come no!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello che è accanto a me: "Giuseppe, non trovi che questa famiglia è assaje simpatica?"

"Si mia cara sorella, molto simpatica. Con loro non ci si annoia di certo! E nemmeno con te, visto che ho appena appreso che hai tentato di evirare un loro parente! Ah ah ah ah …. Ben fatto sorella! Ah ah ah …"

"Fratello, Vi ringrazio per la solidarietà che mi dimostrate! Ih ih … meglio ascoltare cos'altro dicono! Ih ih …"

"Lascia stare Carolina, credo che per stasera si sia detto anche troppo, ci penso io a portare alla normalità la conversazione! … Ehmm … Generale Jarjayes, che ne direste se domani mattina prendeste parte a una battuta di caccia con i vostri generi?"

"Caccia Maestà? Ma certo, con immenso piacere! E sono sicuro che i miei generi parteciperanno con gioia, vero miei cari?!"

"Ma certo Generale", rispondo subito felice, "almeno nella caccia me la cavo! Vero Marianne?!"

"Anche io Signore ... certo sono anni che non vado a caccia ma ... verrò volentieri!"

"Padre, Andrè ed io verremo con piacere!"

"Tu Oscar! Ma …"

"Ma cosa?!"

Maribeau sorride e pensa: "Sono felice che il mio comandante biondo voglia prendere parte alla battuta di caccia, potrebbe essere un'occasione da non perdere, meglio che mi faccia avanti, anche se sarò mio malgrado costretto ad alzarmi molto presto domani mattina! "

"Ehmm … anche per me sarà un onore accettare il Vostro invito Maestà, ci sarò senz'altro!"

Guardo il mio ufficiale, si è invitato da solo, è mai possibile? E non mi piace come sta guardando mia figlia Oscar! "Maribeau, Voi andate a caccia ... intendo di animali?"

"Anche, Signore!"

"Sarà ... credevo che la Vostra caccia fosse di altra natura! Sapete Maestà, il capitano è un donnaiolo impenitente!"

"Oh Gesù! Non sarete nu purc come Ferdinando?! Sapete, c'è un solo rimedio per guarire da questa terribile malattia!" rispondo guardando negli occhi il capitano mentre impugno il coltello che è accanto al mio piatto.

"Ma...Maestà ... io sono un uomo libero! E poi, credo che il generale stia esagerando!" rispondo deciso, ci manca sola che Madame Oscar pensi che io sia un donnaiolo ... io voglio solo sedurla!

"Si, certo! Siete un uomo libero ma fate attenzione a non varcare il recinto altrui, sapete, potreste fare una brutta fine!"

"Uhm ... Vi ringrazio per la cortesia Maestà, ma ho una certa capacità a districarmi ... passatemi il termine! Ma sono certo di non essere l'unico a questo tavolo ad avere una vita movimentata! Capitano Grandièr, diteci un poco di Voi!"

"Vi assicuro che c'è ben poco da dire riguardo alla mia persona! Vedete, ho sempre amato mia moglie e, a differenza di molti, per me c'è stata solo lei!" rispondo deciso e tranquillo, non intendo cadere nel tranello di questo depravato donnaiolo!

"Ma, se ben ricordo, Voi siete stato l'attendente del Colonnello. Ed ai tempi in cui frequentavate Versailles si narrano gesta piuttosto ... come dire ... libere da parte Vostra! Forse le dame di Versailles non raccontano il vero?!"

"Capitano Maribeau, mi dispiace deludervi ma non riuscirete a mettermi in cattiva luce con mia moglie! Dunque, non è questo il vero motivo? Avanti, se siete un vero uomo ditemi in faccia che vi piace mia moglie!"

"Capitano, solo uno stolto non troverebbe attraente la Contessa Vostra sposa, ma questo nulla ha a che fare con quanto detto. Vi ripeto, a Versailles si narrano diverse storie aventi Voi per protagonista!" rispondo tranquillo, voglio quella donna e la avrò. E se per averla devo screditare il marito, che ben venga. Che poi, io sto solo dicendo il vero!

Sono spaventata, sussurro a mio marito: "Armand, ti prego, bisogna fare qualcosa, trova una soluzione!"

"Calmati Anna, vedrò come fare!" Sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello. "Augustin, temo che di questo passo ne verrà fuori un duello. Non dobbiamo permetterlo, Oscar aspetta un bambino e non può subire tutte queste emozioni!"

Afferro rapida lo stiletto che tengo nascosto nei pantaloni, lo sistemo per bene nella mano destra e rapida lo lancio, passa accanto al visto di Maribeau e va a piantarsi nella boiserie alle sue spalle, portando con se un ciuffo dei suoi capelli.

"Capitano, sono stanca del Vostro atteggiamento, ancora una parola e non saranno solo i vostri capelli a farne le spese!"

"Oscar, ti prego, calmati" sussurro dolce, guardando la mia agguerrita sposa, prendo una sua mano tra le mie e la accarezzo.

Sento la voce entusiasta dell'imperatrice: "E brava alla piccirell! Peccato che lo stiletto non è finito in basso!"

Vedo Maribeau sbiancare in volto e balbetta: "Co … co .. colonello … co .. cosa fate?"

Girodelle, sussurra: "Ih ih … E' solo l'inizio capitano!"

"Oscar!" sento la voce di mio padre, preoccupato. "Figliola ... lo so che sei abilissima, ma non credo che le loro maestà vogliano assistere a tale spettacolo. Ti prego cara, calmati!"

"Capitano Maribeau, Vi consiglio di riservare le Vostre attenzioni ad altra donna, qualora il messaggio non fosse sufficientemente chiaro Vi ripeto qui, davanti a tutti, che io amo mio marito, solo lui. SE poi volete assaggiare la mia spada ... io sono sempre disponibile!" rispondo sorridendo, ostentando una calma che in verità non ho.

"Ma calmatevi colonnello, non è certo mia intenzione mancarvi di rispetto! E voi capitano Grandièr, non vedo perché offendervi in questo modo, ho solo riportato alcune voci di corridoio che si aggirano alla corte più chiacchierata d'Europa!"

"Voci assolutamente non veritiere. Capitano, la questione temo vada risolta da gentiluomini, con le spade in mano."

"Come! Ma no, cosa dite Grandièr!"

"Sono stanco, in poco più di un giorno avete insidiato mia moglie, sparso veleni si di me, cercato di mettere zizzania nel mio matrimonio. Vi sfido io, prima che sia mia moglie a farlo!"

"André, lascia stare, sono io che devo sfidarlo non tu. Maribeau, Vi sfido a duello! A Voi la scelta: spada, pistola per me non fa differenza!"

"Oscar, ti prego. Per una volta lascia che sia io a occuparmi di tutto. Non per me, ne per te, ma per Sophie ... ti prego..." dico guardando mia moglie negli occhi.

"No, ma qui siete tutti impazziti? Nessun duello! Ed il mio è un ordine! CHIARO?! E poi André, FRANCOIS!" sbotto stanco, questi due sono impossibili!

"Generale, è impossibile sorvolare ancora, il Vostro sottoposto è un insolente e non sa ancora qual'è il suo posto!"

"E allora me ne occuperò personalmente. Ma voi due no! Sono stato chiaro?" mi volto verso Maribeau e aggiungo "In quanto a Voi capitano Maribeau, al nostro rientro a Parigi passerete un mese in consegna, ed ora ritiratevi nella vostra stanza!"

"In consegna?! Ma Generale …."

"Ma nulla, obbedite rapido!"

"Agli ordini Generale!" dico alzandomi dalla sedia mentre sbatto il tovagliolo sul tavolo.

"Carolina, hai proprio ragione, con questa famiglia non ci si annoia mai!"

"Giuseppè u purc, ha avuto ciò che si meritava!" guardo i miei ospiti e dico: "Bene signori adesso possiamo proseguire …"

"Si Altezza, dite bene, però vorrei riprendere il mio stiletto!"

"Oscar, lascia, vado io a prenderlo", mi alzo, giro attorno al tavolo e vado a prendere lo stiletto.

"Hai una mira eccezionale! Guarda, c'è una ciocca di capelli!"

Marianne timorosa sussurra: "Oscar, ho temuto che lo prendessi in pieno volto …"

"Ma no sorella, stai tranquilla. Maneggio le armi da quando sono nata ... questo giochino è solo un diversivo!"

"Ecco .. si … comunque ho temuto il peggio…" rispondo un poco spaventata, mia sorella è imprevedibile! Se non sapessi che è una donna dolce ed assennata … avrei davvero paura!

Sorrido a mia sorella "Ho fatto molto di meglio! Era così vicino che era impossibile sbagliare mira!"

"Ah ah ah … Cumandante Jarjayes, sit nà femmenona! Ah ah ah ah …"

"André, hai capito cosa ha detto l'imperatrice?"

"No, ma credo che ti abbia fatto un complimento!"

"Jammè paisà, pensiamo a mangiare che domani mattina ci aspetta la caccia!"

L'imperatore Josèphe ribatte timoroso: "Carolina, vuoi dire che ti unirai a noi?"

"Certo! Giusé se nù l'hai capito, sono qui per divertirmi! Ah ah ah ….."

_**Festeggiamenti di fine anno 2019, Reggia di Caserta**_

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, calmati, sei troppo agitato, vuoi che ti porti una valeriana?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale valeriana! Qui ci vuole il laudano a tutta la corte di Vienna! Ma hai letto che razza di capitolo che hanno tirato fuori le Autrici da strapazzo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, caro, e debbo confessarti che sono un tantino preoccupata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, non si capisce più nulla!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ehmm … però simpatica l'Arciduchessa …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa ci trovi di così simpatico in lei?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh, tante cose ma partiamo dalla prima…"

_**Generale:**_ "Quale?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Che voglia castrare suo marito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … anche tu!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah …Su, padre, non fate quella faccia e soprattutto non portatevi le mani lì, tanto non siete voi la vittima designata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Joséphine, come sempre sei un insolente!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E smettetela! Io invece mi sono divertita tantissimo, è stata una cena fantastica!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh grazie madame Joséphine!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Maestà, siete nà femmena spettacolare!"

_**Carolina: **_"Anche vui Joséphine! Ah ah ah ah…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, ci siamo tutti ma mancano Oscar e André dove sono?"

_**Generale:**_ "Chiedilo alle Arpie, l'ultima volta li hanno spediti in chissà quale parte delle Alpi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, Terry ed io abbiamo esaudito un loro desiderio come l'abbiamo fatto con tutti voi. A proposito, siete rimasti tutti soddisfatti di come avete trascorso la notte di Natale?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohhh certo che si! Charles ed io abbiamo viaggiato magnificamente nella slitta illuminata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come viaggiato?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma padre, siete un uomo di mondo, come non avete capito la mia metafora?"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, meglio che non tu non faccia altre domande a tua figlia, altrimenti ci racconta nei minimi dettagli cosa affatto."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah ah … Zio Armand, forse voi non ve la siete spassata con Anna?"

_**Generale:**_ "JOSEPHINE!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa Padre! E poi, anche voi siete sparito con mia madre e anche Marianne e poi…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ora basta!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà e Jamme lassatela parlà, vostra figlia è simpatica assaje!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie maestà, voi si che mi comprendete!"

_**Carolina: **_"Comunque debbo anch'io ringraziare le Autrici, mi hanno portata indietro nel tempo di vent'anni e mi hanno restituito il marito innamorato di allora …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Davvero?! E non vi è dispiaciuto dividere il talamo nuziale con lui?"

_**Carolina: **_"No, anzi, ho colto l'occasione per evirarlo! AH ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Argh….. "

_**Joséphine: **_"E padre, ora basta toccarvi nella parte bassa dei pantaloni!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah ….. Generà, ma che faccia! Su, e poi, non è mica toccato a voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Autrici, prima che la situazione degeneri perché non andiamo?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, infatti, Aizram sta aprendo il drobox per recarci alla prossima destinazione!"

_**Generale:**_ "E si può sapere quale sarebbe?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo! Visto che oggi è la vigilia di capodanno, abbiamo deciso in via del tutto eccezionale di recarci alla Reggia di Caserta, prima come turisti del nostro tempo e poi questa sera daremo una bella festa in abiti settecenteschi!"

_**Oscar: **_"Un momento Aizram, io non voglio indossare il panier!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sta tranquilla, stavolta il tuo abito sarà senza il panier, soddisfatta?"

_**Oscar: **_"Bene!"

_**André: **_"Autrici, grazie per la bellissima settimana che ci avete fatto trascorrere in compagnia di nostra figlia, è stato davvero bellissimo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Mi fa piacere André che siate stati bene. Allora, vedo che ci siamo tutti, non manca nessuno. Tina, Tetide, Lupen, Agrifoglio siete pronte per fare un salto a Caserta?"

_**Lupen: **_"Si, certo, siamo pronte!"

_**Carolina: **_"Che bello! Potrò vedere il mio regno nel vostro tempo, chissà come sarà?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma noi abbiamo deciso di tornarci per voi maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie belle signore!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si parteeeee….."

_**All'ingresso della Reggia di Caserta **_

_**Carolina:**_ "Ohhh ma ….."

_**Terry: **_"Cosa vi succede maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ma cosa ci fanno queste costruzioni intorno alla mia reggia?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco Maestà, d'allora sono passati più di duecento anni, tante cose sono cambiate!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Si.. vabbè ma costruire delle case nei pressi del mio palazzo! … Bah …. E vabbuò dopotutto sono passati tanti anni, che mi importa!"

_**Terry: **_"Entriamo!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Uhmm …. I giardini sono ben curati, non c'è che dire ….. però quanta gente …"

_**Terry: **_"Maestà, la vostra reggia è diventato un museo, una vera attrazione!"

_**Carolina:**_ "E si! Nemmeno Maria Antonietta possiede una reggia come la mia…"

_**Aizram: **_"Infatti è considerata la più bella reggia d'Europa! Che ne direste di entrare?"

_**All'interno della Reggia**_

_**Carolina:**_ "Però debbo dire che anche i mobili sono ben tenuti! … Ohhh il mio letto! … La mia poltrona dove mi sedevo per spazzolarmi i capelli! …. Le culle dove hanno dormito i miei figli! Incredibile! Possibile che sia tutto ben custodito?"

_**Terry: **_"Maestà, siamo nella sala dove ci sono i ritratti della famiglia reale!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ohhh … i miei figli! Sniff … che belli che sono!... Ohhh Eccolo là u ré dei cafoni! Possibile che il ritratto du pourc delle due Sicilie dopo più di duecento anni è ancora qua?!"

_**Una turista dice all'altra:**_ "Patrizia ma hai sentito quella pazza?"

_**Michela:**_ "Certo, crede di essere la regina Carolina!"

_**Patrizia: **_"Certo che di esauriti ce ne sono e anche assai!"

_**Michela: **_"Bah, meglio allontanarci, potrebbe essere furiosa!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, povera Arciduchessa, certo che è stata una donna davvero sfortunata!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, stai parlando al passato …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … André è che le Autrici ci trasportano da un tempo all'altro che io ormai non capisco più nulla! Ah ah ah … Però che viaggi fantastici che stiamo facendo grazie a loro!"

_**André:**_ "Già … direi che la nostra è una interminabile luna di miele! Oscar, stasera è il primo dell'anno, dopo i festeggiamenti, voglio che lasciamo la festa e rimaniamo un poco da soli che ne dici?"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo André, non vedo l'ora di rimanere sola con te!"

_**Aizram: **_"Coff … coff … che ne direste di traslocare?"

_**Oscar: **_"In che senso…."

_**Terry: **_"Un altro salto temporale per salutare l'anno che sta per finire e quello che sta per arrivare!"

_**André: **_"Ci porterete indietro nel tempo?"

_**Carolina:**_ "Oh Gesù, u purc lassatelo stà!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla maestà, anche se tra poco scenderà la sera e ci ritroveremo tutti in abiti eleganti rimarremo nel nostro secolo nella vostra reggia per festeggiare il 2020 e senza lu pouc!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Perfetto! Grazie! UE' GENERA' …"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Non capisco perché chiamiate Arpie a queste due graziose fanciulle!"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà, l'apparenza inganna, diffidate!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Manca un'ora alla mezzanotte.**_

_**Carolina:**_ "Però che organizzazione! La sala dei ricevimenti è imbandita con tanto di servitù, ci sono anche gli orchestrali e poi, indossiamo gli abiti del nostro tempo!"

_**Terry: **_"Spero che sia tutto di vostro gradimento maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Si … certo!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, Aizram e Terry sono state di parola, guarda niente panièr!"

_**André: **_"Con o senza panièr tu sei sempre bellissima! Oscar non vedo l'ora di trascorrere la notte con te …"

_**Oscar: **_"Scc… non voglio che nessuno ti senta!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale, prima che ci addentriamo nei festeggiamenti, posso farti una domanda?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo Madame, prego!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Se davvero ritenete che Alain sia un deficiente, ma, allora, perché lo vuoi come attendente?"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Volete sapere davvero?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo!"

_**Generale: **_"E' troppo simpatico e poi, visto che manca di educazione, voglio pensarci io! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_"Bene, prima che arrivi la mezzanotte, desideriamo commentare il capitolo precedente…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo madame, dite, siamo riuniti a questo banchetto non solo per mangiare ma anche per parlare!"

_**Tina:**_ "Autrici, è stato davvero carino il capitolo precedente…"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Tina!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, cos'è che vi è piaciuto?"

_**Tina:**_ "Ehmmm … non prendetevela a male ma … mi siete piaciuto soprattutto quando avete ammesso candidamente di spiare Oscar e André con il dottore! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … Madame, io non spio, controllo!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ah ah ah … vabbé! E poi durante il resto della vicenda lo avete negato ripetutamente. Bene generale, che coerenza, che onestà."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ma io sono coerente …."

_**Tina:**_ "Taci Augustin, non vedi che non sai cosa dire a madame Tina? Ammettilo hai fatto una magra figura!"

_**Generale: **_"Emm … Armand … io …."

_**Tina:**_ "Ma poi costringere Oscar a dare certe spiegazioni! Come potrebbe mai essere erudita abbastanza se le state sempre tra i piedi."

_**Tetide: **_"Già! E come se non bastasse, ci mancava anche la bronchite!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Tetide, sinceramente credo che il medico di corte si sia sbagliato. E' vero che sono un poco raffreddata ma non mi sento poi tanto male quanto lui dice!"

_**Generale: **_"Coff … coff… questo è da vedere Oscar! Comunque credo che mia figlia se la sia cavata, vero figliola?"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, è meglio che non mi ci fate pensare!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale, però mentre TU rimproveri Elena di spiare dal buco della serratura, sempre TU fai altrettanto! Ma da che pulpito viene la predica! Ma se non fai che spiare!"

_**Generale: **_"Coff … meglio cambiare discorso!"

_**Tina: **_"Bravissime ragazze, come sempre"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Joséphine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ditemi madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Tuo marito finalmente è tornato in attività mentre le altre coppie devono riposare! Ih ih …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame, sinceramente, mi importa molto poco. E poi, mio zio è un ex prelato, un poco di astinenza non gli farà male! Ih ih …. E riguardo ad Oscar e André, voi davvero credete che quei due si astengano? Beh io ne dubito, sono sempre avvinghiati ala prima occasione!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Però Joséphine, tuo zio propina delle erbe al fratello Generale, ma credo che, anche qui, ci sarà una confusione negli infusi e il malcapitato risulterà più nervoso che mai."

_**Joséphine: **_"Madame a noi non rimarrà che ridere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, mi fate preoccupare per la vostra salute: siete sicuro di non uscire di senno?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma perché tutti dicono che sono impazzito?! "

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma perché siete illogico! E se non ve ne siete reso conto, in questo capitolo ne avete " sparate " di tutti i colori, sia con Oscar, sia con il dottore…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma il dottore temeva di fare certe domande a mia figlia…"

_**Lupen:**_ "Si, mai voi avete davvero esagerato, per non parlare poi della contessina Elena che avete rimproverato in maniera indecente. Capisco che non si sia comportata in maniera corretta, ma voi dovevate essere più " gentiluomo " e meno " ufficiale" ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh ma perché nessuno mi comprende?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Santo cielo che frastuono!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono i botti di capodanno…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma mancano ancora venti minuti alla mezzanotte!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vero, ma anche se siamo a corte, in realtà stiamo nel nostro tempo e qui i festeggiamenti cominciano prima! Cominciamo a far portare a tavola il panettone e lo spumante!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, accendiamo lo schermo gigante così ci colleghiamo sulla rete per sapere quando scocca esattamente la mezzanotte!"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta che accendiamo!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ops … santo cielo ma quel quadro gigante è … in movimento! Cos'è tutta quella gente? E questo suono frastornante?"

_**Aizram: **_"Maestà, nel nostro tempo le emittenti televisivi trasmettono i programmi musicali di fine anno e a mezzanotte apriremo lo spumante con il presentatore!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma non era meglio lo champagne!"

_**Tery: **_"Niente affatto! Siamo in Italia e sponsorizziamo i nostri prodotti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Giusto!"

_**BOUUUUM….**_

_**Generale: **_"ARG … CIELO CHE BOATO VIOLENTO! .. Possibile che si festeggi in questo modo nel vostro tempo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Possibilissimo Generale!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Però! … Voglio vedere, vado sulla veranda!

_**La regina Carolina e tutti gli altri vanno sulla veranda e assistono allo spettacolo pirotecnico che i casertani offrono alla città.**_

_**Carolina:**_ "Però che spettacolo, altro che ai nostri tempi!"

_**Terry: **_"Maestà, Generale, Oscar e tutti voi! Mancano tre minuti alla mezzanotte, dobbiamo aprire le bottiglie di spumante, venite!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, arriviamo!"

_**La truppa torna in sala, gli occhi di tutti sono puntati allo schermo mentre il presentatore televisivo in coro con il pubblico in coro dice: tre, due, uno, BUON ANNO! FELICE 2020! **_

_**Tutti: **_"AUGURI!

_**Lupen:**_ Terry, Aizram vi auguro di trascorrere un sereno anno!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Lupen!

_**Tina:**_ "Grazie per le risate che ci fate fare!"

_**Terry: **_"Cerchiamo di fare sempre del nostro meglio, grazie a te che ci segui!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Buon anno anche da parte mia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Agrifoglio!"

_**Tetide:"**_ Auguri a voi tutti!"

_**Terry: **_"Tetide, auguri anche a te!"

_**Aizram: **_"Felice anno nuovo amiche e amici che ci seguite! Auguri generale e a voi tutti del cast!"

_**Tutti: **_"Auguri di buon anno ARPIE! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Autrici: **_"GRAZIE!"

_**André: **_"Oscar sono tutti impegnati a farsi gli auguri, che ne diresti di ritirarci in una delle stanze della reggia?"

_**Oscar: **_"Umm .. Buona idea, andiamo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi ma Oscar e André dove vanno?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … André crede di appartarsi con Oscar per rimanere in intimità con lei ma si sbaglia, troverà una bella sorpresa …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa hai in mente questa volta?"

_**Terry: **_"Vieni, andiamo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non vorrai mica spiarli?"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, una volta tanto non sarà il generale a farlo ma noi, vieni!"

_**Aizram ed io li spiamo dal buco della serratura alternandoci …..**_

_**André: **_"Oscar, Oscar, finalmente soli!"

_**Oscar: **_"André…"

_**André: **_"Oscar, anche se è stato bellissimo trascorrere una settimana con nostra figlia, però devi ammettere che non ci ha permesso di stare insieme, quindi adesso ti voglio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohh André, hai ragione! E poi … anch'io ti desidero …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, capito i due furbacchioni!"

_**Terry: **_"Esatto! Ma adesso avranno una bella sorpresa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Quale?"

_**Terry: **_"Tra poco qualcuno si farà sentire?"

_**Aizram: **_"Chi, il generale?"

_**Terry:**_ "No, una piccola ospite che giace sul loro letto! Ascolta ….."

_**UUUUEEEEEEE … UUUEEEE …..**_

_**André: **_"NOOO Oscar … è .. è …"

_**Oscar: **_"E' Sophie, André! …"

_**André: **_"Oh NO!"

_**Oscar: **_"Su, André, armati di pazienza e rivestiamoci! Credo che le Arpie, vogliano farci capire che ci attenderanno tempi difficili!"

_**André: **_"Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"André non fare quella faccia, sei così buffo! Ah ah ah …"

_**André e Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**UUUEEEE…**_

_**Oscar: **_"Su, forza andiamo da nostra figlia!"


	172. Chapter 172

_**La gelosia di Elena**_

Sono nella mia camera, sdraiato nel mio letto mentre mi passo una mano tra i capelli, immerso nei miei pensieri. Certo che il Colonnello è davvero una donna eccezionale. Ed ha una mira ….. caspita, io non sono così abile neppure con le freccette! E poi è bella, con un carattere forte. Ma quando guarda il marito è così dolce e sensuale. Ah…..la desidero! E più penso a lei e più sento premere le mie parti basse …. La voglio e la avrò! Sono assorto nei miei pensieri, dopo la sfuriata del generale, quando sento bussare.

"Avanti! Ahhh … siete voi!"

"Possiamo entrare capitano Maribeau? Ah ah ah …."

"Piantala Jacques! Ti diverte così tanto?"

"Che il generale ti abbia messo agli arresti no, ma il fatto che la bionda ti abbia lanciato lo stiletto dietro si! Ha ah ah …"

"Jean, adesso ti ci metti anche tu?"

"Michel scusaci ma non riusciamo a trattenerci. Quello che hai combinato stasera è andato oltre alla nostra immaginazione! Ah ah ah…"

"Non è possibile, siete venuti in camera mia per prendermi in giro?"

"Ah ah ah … Ma no, cosa dici! Ih ih …"

"Michel, che dire del nostro colonnello, ti ha perfino tranciato una ciocca di capelli! Ah ah ah … Capitano se non avessi dimenticato di mettere la parrucca a quest'ora avresti ancora parte dei tuoi capelli! Ah ah ah …"

Jean, ribatte: "Non credi che adesso dovresti farti sistemare la tua splendida chioma dal parrucchiere di corte? Ih ih ih …"

Continuo a passarmi una amano tra i capelli e trovo la ciocca, alzo gli occhi al cielo sussurro: "E' stata accorciata da Madame Oscar, che donna. Quel Grandièr è davvero fortunato.

"Ah ah ah … Certo è una donna bellissima ma intanto capitano Maribeau, come farai adesso con la baronessa che ti sta aspettando nella sua stanza?"

"Troverò il modo di eludere la sorveglianza del generale e mi intrufolerò nella stanza della baronessa! A costo di passare dal cornicione, puoi stare tranquillo che passerò la notte in un bel letto caldo!"

"Ahhh ma certo che sei inarrendevole! Ah ah … Però, hai sentito Jacques?"

"Ah ah ah … il nostro capitano è un uomo dalle mille risorse! Ah ah .."

"Avete finito di ridere? Piuttosto pensate a voi che ieri sera avete fatto cilecca con quelle due dame! …. Beh, non ridete più?"

"Ma come potevamo, visto che erano in compagnia dei loro mariti!... Comunque, se ti eri fatto delle false speranze per domani, adesso puoi dimenticartele."

"Tu credi? Anche se il generale mi ha praticamente messo agli arresti, domani mi presenterò alla battuta di caccia, voglio l'opportunità di parare con il Colonnello da sola. Magari fa la sostenuta perché sia suo padre che quell'imbecille di marito le gironzola dietro come un'ape sul fiore … e che fiore, non la lasciano mai un momento! Uhmm … Il comandante è un bellissimo fiore che va colto!"

"M dico, con tutte le donne che ci sono tu vuoi complicarti la vita con quella donna?"

"Quella donna, come tu la chiami, mi fa impazzire e l'avrò. Ma l'hai vista? Le descrizioni che ne ho sentito per Versailles non le rendono giustizia! Io non ho mai visto degli occhi di un azzurro come il suo! Ed suoi capelli? Colore del grano, devono essere morbidi come la seta. E poi ha un fisico così particolare! Non è prosperosa come le altre donne, ma deve essere una fiera indomabile …. Io me la immagino! Sotto quella divisa deve ardere il fuoco della passione"

"Si, certo l'avrai, come no! "

"Non capisco perché ne dubiti?"

"Ma l'hai vista? Quella donna ti ha tirato dietro lo stiletto e ti ha mancato deliberatamente!"

"Se mi ha mancato significa che infondo non ha voluto far nulla, non credete?"

"Ovvio, ma non per quello che tu immagini, secondo me hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti! Ah ah ah…"

"Prendetemi anche in giro ma io vi dimostrerò che nemmeno lei resisterà al mio fascino, vedrete!"

"Ah ah ah ah …"

"Miei amati compagni di viaggio ridere pure alle mie parole, ma voi non sapete con chi avete a che fare!

Abbiamo quasi finito di cenare, il cameriere fa un cenno all'imperatore che ci dice: "Signori, i liquori sono stati serviti in salotto, vi invito ad accomodarci nell'altra sala." dice alzandosi per primo dalla tavola, lentamente lo fanno tutti gli altri.

Andrè mi precede e domanda: "Oscar, spero che dopo quanto accaduto, ti sia tranquillizzata!"

"Ma.. ... Andrè! Cosa avrei dovuto fare?!"

"Nulla. Se non l'avessi fatto tu, ci avrei pensato io! Quel Maribeau si è preso fin troppa confidenza ed ora che capisca qual è il suo posto!"

Guardo mia moglie negli occhi, è così bella, non riesco a resistere, la mia mano si muove come animata di vita propria e posa una carezza leggera sulla sua guancia. È così dolce, mi sorride, mi guarda.

L'imperatrice sorride e, alzandosi da tavola, continua: "Ué capità, u pagliac meritava di essere infilzato nel posto dove era seduto, comunque Madame, avrete tutto il tempo di rifarvi! Ih ih ih … Però, lasciatemi dire che avete una mira magnifica! Madame, promettetemi che prima di partire mi insegnerete a tirare lo stiletto, sapete, potrebbe servirmi per difendermi dall pourc delle due Sicilie! Ah ah ah … Su, andiamo in salotto. Madame Joséphine, desidero fare conversazione anche con Voi!"

Guardo Andrè sorpresa, l'arciduchessa é una donna davvero strana! Spero stesse scherzando quando mi ha chiesto di insegnarle a lanciare lo stiletto ….

"Andiamo Andrè!"

Tutti lasciano la sala tranne mio fratello, che la tisana che gli ho preparato stia facendo il suo effetto?! Sorrido e gli dico: "Armand non ti unisci a noi!"

"Ehm...si si...arrivo"

"Bene, ti precedo! … Su, animo, animo fratello, ti vedo un tantito stanco! Anna, dovreste convincere vostro marito a fare uso di una buona tisana ricostituente! Ih ih ih … A dopo … ih ih ih …."

Gli uomini hanno fatto gruppo per sorseggiare un liquore mentre noi donne siamo sedute comodamente sul salotto, l'imperatrice Carolina ha dato al via a una conversazione piuttosto esilarante, guarda madame Battista e chiede: "Madame, ho conosciuto un poco tutte le nostre ospiti ma so ben poco di Voi, ditemi siete fidanzata o sposata? Oppure avete uno spasimante?"

"Oh...Altezza! Purtroppo no! Sono sfortunata! L'uomo che ha rapito il mio cuore non é libero! Ah..." rispondo sventolandomi con il mio ventaglio in piume rosse, perfettamente intonato al mio abito rosso fuoco, con piumette sul corpino ed il seno bene in vista.

"Ahhh dunque vi siete invaghita di un uomo sposato?!"

"Si Altezza! Un uomo bello, forte, deciso ed autorevole! Aaah... è affascinante!" Rispondo sospirando mentre sogno ad occhi aperti le mani forti del mio Augustin stringermi a se, sfilarmi gli abiti e … aaaahhhhhh

Joséphine ribatte: "Maestà, Vi suggerisco di chiedere a madame Battista di chi è innamorata, vedrete che Vi lascerà sorpresa!"

"Oh...Madame Joséphine...Voi pensate che io sia così sfacciata da dire pubblicamente chi é l'uomo che ha rubato il mio cuore?!" cinguetto con voce squillante, nascondendomi dietro al ventaglio.

Guardo perplessa questa donna, eccessiva, scollata, esuberante. Io quasi quasi raggiungo gli uomini, di sicuro i loro discorsi sono più interessanti!

"Certo che lo dovete dire madame Battista, su avanti raccontate a sua maestà di chi siete innamorata!"

"Madame Joséphine, davvero volete fare scoppiare uno scandalo?! Aahhh!"

"Joséphine, per cortesia! Perdonatemi ma io raggiungo il mio Andrè!"

Mi avvicino a mia sorella, la porto poco più in là e sussurro: "Ma si può sapere perché con te è impossibile fare conversazione?"

"Joséphine, quando è troppo è troppo! Questa conversazione sta prendendo una piega che non mi piace affatto. E poi, io preferisco parlare di armi, politica, animali …. Non certo di pizzi, merletti e tresche amorose! E poi, sono stanca di questi pettegolezzi da salotto. Non li ho mai sopportati a Versailles, e meno che mai ora!"

Prendo la mano di Oscar e decisa la riporto tra noi, e ribatto: "Non vorrai fare una mancanza a sua maestà spero!"

"Joséphine, rimango ma solo se non si esagera!" rispondo seguendo mia sorella.

L'imperatrice guarda madame Battista e ribatte: "Suvvia Madame, vi prometto che manterrò il segreto. Su avanti madame Battista parlate!"

"Altezza, chi é l'uomo più bello, deciso, forte che vedete? Con occhi di ghiaccio, sguardo fiero..."

"Beh …. ecco …" guardo madame Oscar e dico: " Scusatemi madame senza allusione ovviamente ma trovo che vostro marito sia l'uomo più affascinante che io abbia mai visto! Forse madame Battista siete innamorata del bel capitano?"

Non resisto, sbotto di getto: "Altezza! Eh no! Mio marito non si tocca! Che sia ben chiaro! Questa svergognata brama le attenzioni di nostro padre, mentre la sua cameriera vorrebbe infilarsi nel letto con mio marito!"

"COSA! Oh santo cielo! Ma dico! Ehmm … scusatemi ma io essendo che subisco continuamente i tradimenti di mio marito non tollero assolutamente le donne che tentano di accalappiarsi la mercanzia altrui! Eh no! Madame Oscar, credo che Voi dobbiate fare uso più spesso del vostro stiletto!"

"Altezza, ho provato a dissuadere queste due in ogni modo, dal bagno nel fango, ai secchi d'acqua gelata, alla spada. Pare che non demordano. Se permettete, io le lascerei volentieri qui a Vienna."

Ascolto le parole della donna soldato, comincio a sentire caldo e mi sventolo il ventaglio e sussurro imbarazzata: "Ehmm … susaaatemi ma vado a bere qualcoooosa…. con permesso alteeezza!"

"Ah ah ah ah ... Madame!"

Appena madame Battista si allontana Marianne dice: "Maestà, il nostro viaggio si è trasformato in un vero incubo. Non vedo l'ora di rientrare a Parigi!"

"Contessa, io credo che vi stiate anche divertendo! In fondo, i vostri, sono uomini fedeli! Ah ah ah!"

"Beh … si, certo Maestà!"

"Vouie nu sapete che femmene fortunate che siete! Ahhhh beate voi! Se solo quel puorc mi guardasse nu poch! Emm … guardare ma non ingravidarmi! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Altezza...perdonatemi ma io andrei ... questi discorsi non fanno per me!" voglio fuggire, la situazione si fa sempre più imbarazzante.

*"Ma no! Aspettate, voglio raccontarvi un aneddoto della mia vita… dunque come vi ho già detto mio marito è un povero cafone, pensate che a tavola davanti ai commensali mangia perfino con le mani! …Ma questo non è tutto! L'ultima volta che mi ha ingravidata gli sono praticamente saltato addosso e l'aggiù fatt nu paliatone che se lo ricorderà per tutta la vita!"

Elena timorosa domanda: "Paliatone? Cosa significa Maestà?"

"Ah già! Piccirelle, paliatone , botte, mazzate, insomma gli sono saltata addosso e l'ho picchiato …"

In coro: "COSA!"

"E nu fate chillè facc! Ero stanca di sfornare bambini! Pensate che avevo appena partorito da tre mesi ed io aspettavo già un altro! E nu ce l'agghié fatt chiù e gli sono saltata addosso…!

Elena sussurra sconcertata: "Santo cielo! E' questa la vita matrimoniale?"

Guardo la piccola Elena, ha gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, povera ragazza, eppure sono convinta che Victor la renderà felice! È un uomo onesto e leale, non credo che sarebbe mai capace di farle del male.

"Piccirella, succedono ste cose solo se sposi un puorc come il mio! Quindi, Piccirelle stat accort!"

"Sssi certo …Maestà …"

Oscar si allontana decisa e dice: "Scusate ma è ora di ritirarmi, vado da mio marito!" faccio un inchino, uno di quelli da uomo, e mi allontano rapida e leggera.

Mia sorella si allontana io ribatto: "Maestà a mia sorella certi discorsi infastidiscono."

"Madame Joséphine, fortunatamente Vostra sorella con il bel capitano che si ritrova non può capire certe cose! Come pure vouie che a quanto vedo avete degli ottimi mariti!... Bene. È meglio rimandare certe conversazioni! … Quindi, domani, gli uomini prenderanno parte alla battuta di caccia e visto che madame Oscar parteciperà ci voglio andare anch'io!"

"Vi piace la caccia Maestà?"

"Assolutamente no, madame Joséphine. Ma io non ci vado per vedere uccidere i poveri animali, solo per passare nu poco di tempo e poi ci sarà madame Oscar e di sicuro chillè purc di Maribeau!... Sono sicura che ne vedremo delle belle!"

La cena è giunta al termine mentre tutti gli altri si sono alzati da tavola e hanno raggiunto le loro maestà in salotto per sorseggiare un liquore io sono ancora seduto a tavola in compagnia di Anna che mi dice: "Armand, c'è qualcosa che non va, non ti senti bene?"

"Anna, sono terribilmente stanco, non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo …."

"Armand, vuoi che dica al medico di corte di visitarti?"

"No, Anna, credo che sia stanchezza …."

"Ma Armand, non ti ho mai visto così.. in queste condizioni, tu non riesci nemmeno ad alzarti dalla sedia!"

"Si, hai ragione!" Un cameriere porta via il mio piatto e dico: "Nella sala accanto c'è il generale Jarjayes, digli che suo fratello vuole parlargli!"

"Sissignore!"

"Armand, perché vuoi che Augustin venga qui?"

"Anna, credo che mio fratello abbia combinato una delle sue …"

"Non comprendo …."

"Anna, dov'è Carlo?"

"E' in camera sua, a quest'ora starà dormendo!"

"Bene, almeno abbiamo un problema in meno."

Sono in compagnia di alcuni gentiluomini quando un cameriere mi si avvicina e dice: "Generale Jarjayes, Vostro fratello Vi attende nella sala da pranzo!"

"Mio fratello? Ehmm …. adesso vado!" rispondo sghignazzando" Ih ih … sono sicuro che si sentirà così stanco che avrà bisogno che l'accompagni in camera sua! Ih ih ih ….penso tra me e me. Appena entro nella sala vedo Anna che, premurosamente, lo accarezza, mi avvicino. "Coff … coff … scusatemi se disturbo ma volevi vedermi Armand?" dico sorridendo, guardando il mio povero fratellino stanco …. Ih ih …. Il laudano ha fatto effetto!

Con voce flebile rispondo: "Cosa mi hai fatto bere?"

"Come sarebbe cosa ti ho fatto bere?! Quello che ho bevuto anch'io, mi pare ovvio!" rispondo con aria fintamente innocente.

"Non è vero, sono talmente stanco che non riesco ad alzarmi dalla sedia, mi sento quasi paralizzato."

"Non credi di esagerare adesso? Su, adesso ti aiuto."

Anna ribatte: "Bevanda? Armand, cosa hai bevuto, è perché forse non stai bene, caro?"

"Anna … io …"

"Armand, comincio a preoccuparmi, su avanti caro, parla!"

Mia cognata è spaventata, devo tranquillizzarla, non vorrei che nelle sue condizioni si sentisse male.

"Anna, mio fratello non ha nulla, Vi assicuro che domani mattina tornerà ad essere quello di sempre."

"Ma Armand ha preso una tisana, perché? Sta male?"

"No, è solo un tantino agitato e gli ho dato del laudano …"

Armand, fuori di sé, ribatte: "E così oltre a farmi bere le erbe che ti ho dato, hai aggiunto nel mio bicchiere anche del laudano, non è così Augustin?"

"Fratello, ma io l'ho fatto per te, dopo che avevi parlato con il dottore eri troppo agitato!"

Anna dice: "Ma Armand, non capisco perché il dottore avrebbe causato in te tanta agitazione!"

"Anna … io … sono stanco …"

"Ih ih … Perdonatemi Anna ma, Armand, credo che soffra di solitudine, vero fratello?"

"Piantala Augustin e aiutami a tornare nella mia stanza visto che riesco appena a muovermi e domani faremo i conti!" protesto mentre Augustin mi aiuta a sollevarmi dalla sedia.

"Su, avanti, appoggiati a tuo fratello! I fratelli servono nel momento del bisogno, lo sai che potrai sempre contare su di me! In fondo lo sai, sono un genio, uno stratega!" rispondo divertito.

"… Si, certo, lo vedo!"

Sono sorretto da Augustin e Anna è accanto a me. A piccoli passi raggiungiamo la mia camera, Augustin mi aiuta a stendermi sul letto e mi toglie le scarpe.

"Ecco Armand, ti ho sistemato alla perfezione!"

"Augustin … cosa fai .. mi prendi anche in giro ….."

"Io?! E smettila! Piuttosto, dimmi, ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

"… no … hai fatto già a … abbastanza …"

"Bene, felice notte fratello! Buona sera Anna!"

"Buona sera Augustin!"

Mio cognato lascia la nostra camera, rimango sola con Armand e dico: "Armand, è così importante per te avere rapporti intimi?"

"… A .. Anna ma cosa dici?"

"Voglio saperlo, Armand? Allora?"

"Anna, sono stanco.. ti prego." Dico mentre mi allargo il collo della camicia.

"Avanti, sto aspettando, parla!" incrocio le braccia al petto e batto nervosamente un piede a terra. Io sono buona e dolce, ma Armand è davvero strano, ed io esigo una spiegazione!

"Ma perché lo vuoi sapere?"

"Voglio davvero sapere cosa ti passa per la testa. Armand, sembri un altro! Certe volte fatico a riconoscerti!"

"Anna, sono stanco …."

"Sei stanco perché sei ricorso alle erbe, altrimenti saresti stato bene!"

"Ti prego, non rimproverarmi …."

"Non ti sto rimproverando, però voglio sapere. Allora, parla! E' dunque così importante per te?"

"Anna, tu sei importante…"

"Se fosse così davvero, prima di conoscermi non saresti saltato da un letto all'altro!"

"Anna! Ma .. cosa dici?"

"Non è forse così?"

"Anna, io ti amo è forse peccato desiderarti?"

"Questo dovresti dirmelo tu visto che sei un ex sacerdote!"

"Anna, non parlarmi in questo modo, ho bisogno di te …."

"Armand, lo so che hai bisogno di me e mi ami ma io ho bisogno che tu mi dica se davvero per te è così importante avermi fisicamente?!"

"E me lo chiedi? Io ti amo e ti desidero con tutto me stesso e questi giorni di astinenza mi stanno facendo impazzire …. Ronff …" sento gli occhi farsi pesanti ….. non resisto più …..

"Armand, mi sembra di sentir parlare tua nipote, anzi, spero che almeno questa notte ci lasci dormire tranquilli…"

"Ronff …. Anna … mi fai paura … ronff…"

"Non ti capisco, perché ti faccio paura?"

"… Mi stai guardando dritto negli occhi …."

"Allora?"

"Povero me, hai frequentato troppo le mie nipoti ed ha appreso da loro alcuni atteggiamenti inquisitori ….."

"Come!" dico indispettita dall'atteggiamento di Armand.

"… Ronff … ronf .."

"Beh .. vedo che tu dormirai comunque! Ih ih … ha detto che ho gli stessi atteggiamenti inquisitori delle sue nipoti, però! Ih ih … Forse era la stanchezza che lo ha fatto sragionare! Oh Armand, povero amore, ma domani mattina voglio continuare la nostra conversazione!" sussurro appena posando una carezza sul viso del mio Armand.

Siamo gli ultimi ospiti rimasti nella sala, mia zia mi si avvicina e dice: "Elena, dobbiamo tornare nelle nostre stanze."

"Zia, ho bisogno di parlare con il mio fidanzato, Vi prego lasciatemi sola con lui."

"Sola? Hai detto sooola?"

"Zia, Vi prego, devo solo parlare con Victor, tutto qui! Vi prego!" dico decisa a mia zia.

"E va bene, ti aspetterò nella sala accanto ma rimarrò con la porta aperta."

"Come volete zia, l'importante è che parli con il mio … fidanzato!"

"Ti aspetto di là cara, a dopo!"

"A dopo!" dico lasciando la sala.

Vedo Victor in compagnia di Oscar e André, mi avvicino e dico: "Scusatemi se disturbo …"

Oscar risponde: "Assolutamente Elena, sono stanca ed io e André stiamo per ritirarci in camera nostra!"

André chiede: "Domani anche Voi prenderete parte alla battuta di caccia?"

"Credo che mi riposerò."

"Va bene, buona notte Maggiore!"

"Buona notte Capitano!"

Porgo il braccio ad Oscar e lasciamo la sala.

"Elena, immagino che sarai stanca, ti accompagno in camera tua.."

"Dopo, prima dobbiamo parlare." Rispondo decisa.

"Cosa c'è Elena?"

"Victor, mi hai parlato di quel ballo a cui parteciparono sono degli uomini, ricordi?"

"Certo che lo ricordo! Ma dimmi, perché mi guardi in questo modo?"

"Victor, ho saputo che quel ballo era stato organizzato da un tuo superiore affinché Madame Oscar trovasse marito, ecco perché erano presenti solo uomini …."

"Ma … chi te lo ha raccontato?"

"Non importa come io l'abbia saputo, ma so che tu eri presente perché volevi sposare Oscar!"

"Elena …"

"Victor, che sia chiaro, non sono gelosa del tuo passato, anche perché hai qualche anno più di me e ci siamo conosciuti da poco, ma pretendo che tu mi dica se è Oscar la donna di cui eri innamorato?"

Elena mi guarda dritto negli occhi, decisa, con un piglio che incute un poco di timore. Non credo che riuscirò ad uscire indenne da questa conversazione. Ma in fondo Elena mi piace anche per questo!

"Ma Elena …."

"Si o no? Avanti rispondimi!"

"Ecco … vedi … si, è lei!"

"… L'ami ancora?"

"Ma cosa dici?! Stiamo per sposarci …"

"Non significa nulla. Non sarebbe la prima volta che un uomo prende moglie pur amando un'altra donna…"

"Ma cosa …"

"Voglio la verità Victor, non preoccuparti di ferirmi ma non voglio che mi illuda…"

"Non è mia intenzione farlo…"

"Allora dimmi la verità."

"…. E' vero, un tempo ero innamorato di … Oscar …"

"Fino a quanto tempo fa?"

"…"

"Non rispondi? Perché"

"Elena, cosa importa se adesso è te che amo!"

"Victor, voglio sapere …"

"Elena …"

"Capirò, ma tu devi dirmelo."

Sospiro e dico: "Hai ragione, devi sapere la verità! …..

"Vedi Elena …. io ….. "

"Tu cosa Victor?! Sei stato innamorato di tua cugina, perché non me l'hai detto? Forse l'ami ancora? Avanti parla!"

"No …. Elena, proprio no. Io ora è te che amo, di questo sono certo!" rispondo deciso, la paura di perderla ….no …. non potrei mai! Elena è così dolce, decisa, forte. L'ho capito ora …. è lei che amo.

" E allora perché non mi hai detto nulla? Perché?!"

"Perché … vedi, quando ti ho conosciuta …. io ….. ero perso. Questa è la verità! E tu mi hai riportato alla vita, mi hai ridato il sorriso!"

" Victor, mi ferisce averlo saputo da Oscar e non da te!"

"Elena, te lo avrei detto …. prima o poi …. mi dispiace davvero!"

"Prima o poi? Quando? Forse dopo il matrimonio?!"

"Io …. non lo so Elena ….. non lo so davvero. Ma io sono un uomo, Elena, con un passato. Non ne vado fiero, ma ho fatto le mie esperienze ed ho amato. Ho trentaquattro anni …"

"Sniff … ed io invece, sono una povera ragazzina sciocca e romantica. Non è vero Victor?" sento due lacrime uscire dai miei occhi, ma io non voglio piangere, io voglio delle spiegazioni, e le avrò!

"Assolutamente no! Tu sei una ragazza dolcissima, bellissima ed io ….. sono affascinato. Elena, mi hai rapito il cuore!" rispondo guardando la mia Elena dritto negli occhi, i suoi occhi nocciola, lucidi per le lacrime trattenute.

"E Oscar, cosa ha rappresentato per te o meglio, cosa rappresenta per te Sniff.."

"Elena, per me è stata un abbaglio, una luce irraggiungibile. Ne sono rimasto affascinato, come molti altri a Versailles. Ora, lei è solo un'amica, null'altro. So che potrò sempre contare sul suo aiuto e la sua lealtà, qualora ne avessi bisogno. Ma è te che amo Elena!" dico stringendo tra le mie le mani della mia dolce Elena.

Le lacrime continuano a scendere senza che io riesca a fermarle, tra i singhiozzi sussurro: " Credi che sia una stupida, vero Victor?"

"Elena, ti prego … io ti amo!" asciugo con le mie dita le sue piccole lacrime. "Io non posso vederti piangere, non voglio causarti dolore. Ti prego Elena…" dico avvicinando il mio viso al suo, con le labbra vicinissime alle sue, dolci, rosse.

Sono dietro la colonna della sala, sto spiando mia nipote con il fidanzato, sono troppo vicini e non mi piace. Mia nipote è un angelo casto e puro, non vorrei che quel cappellone navigato si faccia delle strane intenzioni su Elena, devo interromperli.

Avanzo a passo deciso e dico "Giù le mani da Elena! Siete troppo vicini Victor!"

Sento la voce squillante ed acuta di madame Giovanna Battista raggiungere le mie orecchie, un dolore per il mio udito. Madame si avvicina nel suo pomposo abito, con un corvo che dondola tra i capelli incipriati della parrucca. Solo a vederla mi scappa un sorriso, questa donna è così assurda! Però sta iniziando a scocciarmi!

"Oh … Madame, perdonatemi … non volevo certo essere inopportuno, io! Voi piuttosto, come mai non siete appresso al Generale?!"

" Il mio compito è quello si sorvegliare mia nipote, non di trovare un uomo! Almeno per il momento! E Voi non toccate Elena in quel modo, non è ancora la vostra sposa! Se il vostro matrimonio non sa da faaaare, mia nipote deve rimanere casta e pura. Capito teneeeente?"

Mi porto d'istinto una mano all'orecchio sinistro, trafitto dall'urlo di madame.

"Madame … ringrazio il cielo che Vostra nipote non Vi assomigli per nulla! E poi, non capisco perché non vogliate che Elena diventi mia moglie!"

"Come perché? Ho sentito tutto! Voi avete corteggiato la figlia del MIIIIO Auguuuustin, e ne siete ancora innamorato, confessate!" dico decisa puntando con l'indice il petto di Victor, uhm …. Però …. È muscoloso il ragazzo ….. aaaah … come invidio mia nipote!

"Assolutamente! Io ora amo Elena!"

"Voi dite che l'amate? E allora perché avete taciuuuuto?"

Sento il dito di madame premere ancora ed ancora sul mio petto, questa donna è davvero impossibile, sembra che si stia divertendo!

"Madame, siete davvero una donna insopportabile!"

" E voi un mentitore! Intanto andrò immediatamente a chiede spiegazione ad Augustiiin, vedremo cosa mi dirà! Andiamo Elena!"

Ahhh ….. adesso mi è tutto chiaro, madame cercava solo una scusa per infilarsi nella stanza del generale! Che donna inopportuna!

"Elena, resta, ti prego! In quanto a Voi Madame, andate pure …. sempre che il Generale non vi passi a fil di spada!"

" E invece mia nipote verrà con me!" dico mentre la trascino via! "Ma zia … aspettate io …"

"Taci, e seguimi. Auuuuguuuuustinnnnn dovrà spiegarmi un mucchio di cose!" dico trascinandola con me.

Scuoto la testa sconsolato e seguo le due donne. Credo che il generale sistemerà a dovere madame Battista!

Ho appena indossato la mia camicia da notte lunga, bianca con dei piccoli ricami sui polsini e le cifre all'altezza del cuore, tolta la mia parrucca e ho messo una beretta, quella con un lungo nastro bianco ed un bel pom pom, con ricamati all'interno i nomi di mia moglie ed i miei, la mia berretta da notte preferita, per tenere calda la mia testa, mi accingo a mettermi a letto, sorrido soddisfatto e dico: "Però, sono riuscito a sistemare mio fratello Armand, sono sicuro che stasera dormirà come un sasso! Però, che idea geniale ho avuto! Ih ih ih … Ahhh se non ci fossi io! Ih ih ih "

Sollevo le coperte per coricarmi quando all'improvviso sento qualcuno bussare alla porta con molta violenza, mi allarmo, prendo la pistola che ho sul comodino e mi precipito alla porta, l'apro e punto la pistola intimando: "Chi siete?" con mia grande sorpresa vedo madame pom pom che urla e dice: "MA DICO! SIETE IMPAZZIIIIITO AUUUUGUUUUSTIN?!" facendo agitare quello strano volatile impagliato che giace sulla sommità della sua parrucca. Possibile che sia ancora in piedi questa squinternata?

"MADAME! Sparite, siete un vero incubo!" sbotto scocciato, per nulla educato.

"Non ci penso nemmeno. Se sono qui a quest'ora ho i miei buoni motivi Auguuuustin, chiaro!"

"Madame, esigo una spiegazione, e che sia convincente. E Voi Elena, cosa ci fate qui?! Victor! Pure tu, ma insomma! Ma …. Victor, non avrai osato fare ciò che avresti dovuto fare solo DOPO il matrimonio?! Oh povero me!"

Alle parole di Augusti, protesto: "COSA! Ma come vi permettete?! Mia nipote è una ragazza onesta e soprattutto inviolabile, proprio come sua zia!"

"Come sua zia? Quale zia, di certo non Voi Madame. Ed ora, Victor, spiegami cosa sta accadendo prima che perda la pazienza!"

"Ge … generale vedete…"

Sento lo sguardo del generale addosso, credo voglia passarmi da parte a parte, leggermi dentro, sventrarmi e rigirarmi, ma come hanno fatto Oscar e Andrè a sopravvivere ad un suo sguardo?

Elena ribatte: "Victor, mi sorge un dubbio…. perché chiami tuo zio generale?"

"Oh ….. ehm ….. " e adesso cosa dico?

"Perché tra militari si usa così Mademoiselle! Ma cosa diavolo sta accadendo questa notte? Qui siete tutti impazziti? Per fortuna che ci sono io, Victor sembri imbambolato!"

"Imbambolato io!"

"Si, tu, ragazzo!"

"Non mi starete mentendo Generale?" dico guardando un poco preoccupata il conte Jarjayes.

"Auuuuuguuuustin, dite la verità?"

"Mentire io? Ma come Vi permettete. Ascoltatemi bene ragazzina, IO sono un generale dell'esercito francese e non permetto a nessuno di mettere in dubbio la mia parola. Ed ora, Mademoiselle, spiegatemi cosa Vi ha portato qui …. forse volete nuovamente sapere cose che non dovreste sapere?!"

Tra le lacrime ribatto: "Generale … snifff … bouuu …. perché nessuno mi ha detto che il mio fidanzato ha corteggiato vostra figlia Oscar? Bouuuu …."

Vedo mademoiselle scoppiare in lacrime, un poco disperata. Sembra una piccola crisi di isterismo. Per fortuna che alle mie figlie ha pensato Marguerite, quando accadevano queste scene, io scomparivo rapido, ed Oscar, lei non ha mai strillato in questo modo, lei è mio figlio!

"Elena, è questo il problema? Venite, sediamoci un attimo nel salottino e parliamone con calma!" si, penso che Marguerite avrebbe detto proprio così, per rasserenare la figliola disperata di turno!

"NOO! Io rimango qui e voglio che mi rispondiate! BOUUUU …"

"Mademoiselle, siete nella stanza di un uomo che potrebbe essere vostro padre, quest'uomo indossa solo la camicia da notte. Gentilmente, aspettatemi nel salottino e ci faremo una bella chiacchierata! Va bene? Ma senza Vostra zia!"

"Come! Io ho tutto il diritto di essere presente. Io non lascerò MAI mia nipote in compagnia di DUE uomini. Capito Augustin?"

"Sarà in mia compagnia, Madame. Solo mia …. sono stato chiaro?! E se proprio non Vi è sufficiente, andate a chiamare mia figlia Oscar!"

"Certo che l'andrò a chiamare. Voglio sapere da vostra figlia cosa c'è stato con il fidanzato di MIA nipote!" dico lasciando in tutta fretta la stanza.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, e protesto con Girodelle: "Victor, prevendo una notte di passione …. e Pasqua è molto lontana! Povero me, ieri sera Joséphine, questa sera Elena … mai una notte tranquilla!"

"Ahhh bouuu ma Generale… io voglio conoscere solo la verità, ed è mio diritto sapere… bouuu …"

"Si, certo, certo… ma ora basta piangere, tanto non serve a nulla visto che non cambierebbe ciò che è stato.."

"Ahhhh Allora c'è stato qualcosa tra Victor e Vostra figlia! Ahhh bouuu …"

"Ma sei impazzita! Ma dico! Mia figlia non l'ha nemmeno considerato questo capellone! .. Ehmm scusami Victor ma sono troppo nervoso per mantenere la calma."

"Non … non preoccupatevi Generale, Vi capisco, anch'io sono troppo agito per qualcosa che non è mai accaduto…"

"Sentito ragazzina?! Quindi smettila di piangere inutilmente e calmati. Tanto tra non molto sarà qui mia figlia e ti ripeterà le medesime parole!"

Se solo ripenso a quando questo cappellone ha tentato di baciarla e Oscar gli ha tranciato tutti i vestiti di dosso lasciandolo in mutande! Spero che questo aneddoto non venga fuori, altrimenti povero me!

"Joséphine ma non senti che trambusto nel corridoio?"

"Charles …. non distrarti. IO non intendo rinunciare ai miei diritti di moglie!" soprattutto ora che hai ripreso a funzionare penso sorridendo felice.

"Ehmm .. cara ma io … ma non senti tuo padre?"

"Tu non devi ascoltarlo, chiaro?!"

"Veramente … e se ce l'avesse con noi?"

"Non mi interessa … vedi di concentrarti o afferro anche io uno stiletto!"

"Nnnno cara … e va bene …"

"Louis, credo che stia accadendo qualcosa, senti le grida?"

"Ti prego Marianne, finché nessuno verrà a bussarci, almeno questa notte cerchiamo di dormire! Ho sonno…ronff…"

"Hai ragione caro, buona notte …."

André ed io siamo nel letto abbracciati, mi lascio accarezzare e baciare, sento il desiderio di André sulla mia pelle, mi sussurra: "Ti voglio ancora …" all'improvviso sentiamo bussare con indicibile violenza dietro alla porta, André ed io sobbalziamo, ci guardiamo negli occhi, mi sciolgo dalle braccia di mio marito e afferro la spada che è appoggiata al comodino e dico: "André, chi sarà?"

"E chi vuoi che sia? Sarà tuo padre … come sempre!"

Sempre lui che viene a disturbarci, sempre. Inizio a credere che abbia un sesto senso per bussare proprio nei momenti meno opportuni! Quell'uomo è … uff ….. se non fosse mio suocero, anzi mio padre, se non fosse che gli devo tutto ….. però …..

"André per fortuna che indossiamo ancora i nostri vestiti, quindi non voglio perdere tempo, apro!" dico puntando la spada verso la porta

"Apri …. ih ih ih ….." dico immaginando già la scena!

Oscar spalanca la porta e punta la spada alla gola ….. di una sventurata madame Giovanna Battista, che terrorizzata emette un urlo acuto e stridulo. Ih ih ih davvero credevo di vedere la faccia sconvolta del generale, ma questa scena è ancora meglio!

"VOI! COSA CI FATE VOI QUI! COSA VOLETEEE!" urlo arrabbiata rivolta alla contessa. "Non bastava mio padre, no, non bastava la sgualdrina di Armandina, adesso vi ci mettete pure voi!"

"Nnnnno aspettate non è come pensate …. ecco … io …. sono qui perché voglio che veniate con me in camera di Vostro padre …"

"COSA? E perché mai, gli è forse accaduto qualcosa?"

"Ce .. certo … che è successo qualcosa!"

"Se mio padre ha mandato Voi, madame sventurata, a chiamarmi …. deve essere accaduto qualcosa! Forse non sta bene? Lo avete avvelenato?!"

"COME! Avvelenare il mio Auguuustin! Ma no, cosa dite!"

"E allora cosa volete?! Andrè...vieni qui, presto!"

"Si, ma tu calmati …."

"Andrè ... io ... come faccio a calmarmi? Andrè, se mio padre ha mandato questa ... questa ... ehm ... deve essere accaduto qualcosa di grave!"

"Per saperlo dobbiamo andare, su presto!"

"Si, hai ragione! E Voi Madame SPARITE!" sento la mano del mio Andrè stringersi alla mia, mentre mi sussurra piano. "Adesso però metti via la tua spada ... non ci servirà ... stai tranquilla Oscar!"

"Solo se questa non viene con noi!"

"Eh no! Io invece vengo con voi nella camera di vostro padre, dobbiamo affrontare un discorsetto."

"Voi?!

"Ma cosa sta succedendo Andrè?!"

"Non chiedetelo a vostro marito ma a me. Ma non adesso, in camera da vostro padre, andiamo!"

"E sia ... andiamo ... Andrè ... io comunque sono molto preoccupata!"

Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio, madame Battista è dietro di noi, finché non entriamo nella camera di mio padre, entriamo e con stupore vedo anche Elena e Victor, domando: "Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

"Oscar, figliola cara, vieni, siediti qui con noi ... abbiamo una piccola discussione in corso e ... insomma ... siediti qui, devi stare comoda e tranquilla, ne va del mio erede!

"Uffa Padre! Sempre questa storia! Ma lo sapete che siete noioso!"

"Come! Noioso io?! Ma …"

"Niente ma e ditemi cosa sta succedendo? E voi Victor, Elena cosa ci fate qui?"

"Oh ... ehm ... vedete ... Elena ha delle domande e ..." rispondo un poco imbarazzato

"Domande?! Elena cosa vi succede?"

"Ecco, vedete madame Oscar, ho alcune domande da farvi visto che il mio …. fidanzato non è stato abbastanza esaustivo."

"Domande ... per me? Elena, mi pare che tu ed io abbiamo già conversato abbastanza ... e poi per cortesia basta con questo Voi ... non ne posso davvero più! Sarai nostra ospite per alcuni mesi, mi pare il caso di abbandonare certe formalità!" rispondo accomodandomi sulla poltroncina rossa, morbida, con accanto il mio Andrè.

"Come desiderate … desideri! Oscar, Victor è davvero vostro cugino?"

"Uhm ... non direttamente, nel senso che è un mio cugino ... un poco lontano. Insomma, i suoi genitori non sono fratelli nè sorelle dei miei genitori ... la nostra parentela è più ... ecco, lunga direi!"

In fondo non sto mentendo, tutti i nobili francesi sono ormai imparentati tra loro.

" Quindi deduco dalla vostra espressione che non lo siete! Perfetto! Ditemi, sinceramente, voi siete stata innamorata di Victor?"

"Cosa?! No, assolutamente no! Elena, ma come ti vengono in mente certe idee? Mi ci sono voluti ben vent'anni per capire che io amo ed ho sempre amato solo Andrè!" rispondo sconcertata dalla domanda di Elena. "Ma si può sapere cosa sta accadendo qui? Padre, esigo una spiegazione!"

"Vedi, Elena pensa che Victor le stia mentendo, ovvero che ti ami ancora …"

"COSA?!" rispondiamo in coro Andrè ed io, sconcertati dalla follia che invada questa stanza. Ma questa sera sono diventati tutti matti?

"Ma no! Certo che no!"

Elena ribatte: "Questo deve dirmelo lui guardano in faccia prima te e poi me."

Sospiro imbarazzato e dico: "E va bene, se è questo che vuoi a dimostrazione del mio amore per te, lo farò! … Madame Oscar ... io ... un tempo Vi ho amata, questo Voi lo sapete bene, ma ora ... certo io Vi stimo, come donna e come soldato, ma ... " mi volto a guardare Elena dritto negli occhi. "Elena, è con te che voglio dividere la mia vita, è con te voglio avere dei figli, è te che amo!"

Non riesco a trattenere le lacrime, ribatto:" Perché mi hai omesso la verità, perché non me lo hai detto? E poi, sei davvero sicuro di non amare più Oscar?"

"Certo Elena, ti prego, non piangere ... io amo te, solo te"

"Bene, se ora vi siete tutti riconciliati ... potreste anche lasciarmi dormire!", dico guardando mademoiselle Elena e Victor!

Tiro su col naso e dico: "No, devo farvi un'ultima domanda Oscar! … Victor Vi ha mai baciata?"

"Elena ... ma che domande che fai? Santo cielo quanto sei curiosa! " dico un poco imbarazzata.

"Si, lo sono. Si tratta del mio fidanzato ed io voglio sapere."

"Se può tranquillizzarti e va bene, ti risponderò! … Io ... solo Andrè, nessun altro uomo se non Andrè ... " mi sento le gote rosse.

Guardo il mio fidanzato e dico: "Victor, anche se tra te e Oscar non c'è stato nulla, confesso di essere terribilmente gelosa!" dico lasciando in tutta fretta la stanza del generale.

Sento Victor corrermi dietro che mi dice: "Aspetta, non scappare, tu non hai alcun motivo di essere gelosa. Io l'ho solo corteggiata nulla di più"

Appena vedo il fidanzato di mia nipote correrle dietro dico: "UN MOMENTO! Dove andate! Non voglio scandali, vi ricordo che mia nipote è innocente! Vi ho detto che DEVE rimanere tale fino al matrimonio! E' chiaaaaro!"

Mentre rincorro la mia fidanzata ribatto: "Lo so madame Battista, ma adesso lasciatemi chiarire, non correteci dietro."

"Non ci penso nemmeno. Io devo essere presente perché le vostre mani devo rimanere a posto!" dico correndolo dietro.

Ascolto il battibecco tra Victor e la zia di Elena, dico a mia figlia: "Oscar, madame Battista non è assolutamente normale. Possibile che ad accompagnare Elena dovevano affibbiare una pazza del genere?!"

"Padre, posso sapere cosa sta accadendo?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica figlia mia! Questa è la seconda notte che non si dorme! Spero solo che dopo questa commedia teatrale, tua sorella non ne faccia un'altra! Sono stanco, molto stanco. Beato Armand che sta dormendo senza rendersi conto di nulla. Sapessi come lo invidio!"

"Lo zio Armand sta dormendo? Cosa avete fatto Padre, non gli avrete combinato qualche scherzo, spero!"

"Ma quale scherzo! Gli ho solo messo qualche goccia di laudano nella tisana calmante, visto che non riesce a resistere al fascino di Anna!"

"Co.. come!"

"André, non fare anche tu quella faccia, infondo sei un uomo e certe cose le comprendi visto che sei continuamente appiccicato a mia figlia!"

"Cosa! Ma padre, come osate dire certe cose!"

"Se oso, è perché le so."

"Non è possibile!"

"Invece è possibilissimo! Premesso ciò, spero di riuscire a dormire almeno questa notte! Sono stanco, molto stanco Oscar, forse tu non lo sei?"

"Certo che lo sono, anche io spero di poter dormire, sapete, con la gravidanza mi sento sempre più stanca e domani ci aspetta una giornata a cavallo ..."

"Ma quale cavallo! Tu è meglio che rimanga qui! Ricordati che sei gravida!"

"Gravida?! Ma padre, cosa fate, adesso vi esprimete come imperatrice?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica! Sarà la stanchezza o la sua vicinanza. Non lo so, so soltanto che sono stanco."

"Spero che almeno Victor ed Elena si riconcilino ….."

"Si, meglio, meglio cercare di dormire. Andate, tanto quei due si saranno già riconciliati, sempre se quella madame Battista si è fatta da parte!"

"Già ... quella donna è un vero flagello. Pensate che ci stavamo coricando quando quella pazza ha bussato! Prima o poi finirà con l'assaggiare la mia spada! Uff ... andiamo Andrè, è stata una serata davvero faticosa!"

"Buona notte Generale!"

"Buonanotte Andrè ... e mi raccomando, riposo! Chiaro? E se Joséphine dovesse infastidirvi, venite pure qui da me! Per il benessere del mio nipotino farei qualsiasi cosa!"

"Si, grazie Signore!"

"Andrè, figliolo, chiamami padre!"

"Eh .. si … vero.. Buona notte Padre!"

"Vieni Andrè, andiamo" dico alzandomi dalla poltroncina e afferrando la sua mano. "Abbiamo un certo discorso in sospeso, tu ed io ... ih ih…"

La notte trascorre felicemente tranquilla, senza rumori molesti da parte di mia sorella Joséphine. Al mattino mi sveglio pigramente, mi stiracchio, avvertendo un vuoto alle mie spalle: Andrè è già in piedi, vestito e pettinato, ed ha pure preparato i miei abiti. La stanza è calda, il camino è stato alimentato di certo dal mio amore.

"Uhm … buongiorno Andrè! Uhm …. che profumino! Cioccolata calda?!" dico annusando l'aria.

"Si, la cameriera l'ha appena portata. Su alzati pigrona, vieni a fare colazione!"

"Uhm …. pigrona? Ma …. se questa notte mi hai lasciata dormire pochissimo!"

"Un tempo eri più mattiniera, adesso invece … uhm … sarà l'effetto della gravidanza. Però amore mio, ho notato con piacere che il nostro bambino è un poco cresciuto anche se non di molto ..." dico accarezzando il suo ventre.

"Oh … ehm ….. si ….. Andrè, in effetti ….. ho dovuto allentare un poco i laccetti dei pantaloni, sai ….. a Collegno ne ho fatti confezionare con dei nastrini per poterli allargare ….. ad anche i gilet ….. povera me. Arrivati a Parigi dovrò però farmi preparare altri abiti! Ma non credere, non rinuncerò ai miei comodi pantaloni!" rispondo sorridendo mentre sorseggio la tazza di cioccolata che Andrè mi ha messo nelle mani.

"E così non vuoi rinunciare ai pantaloni! Comunque, in tutta la mia vita non ho mai visto un uomo in attesa di un figlio! Ah ah ah …"

"ANDRE'! Ma ti pare che qualcuno possa ancora scambiarmi per un uomo?! Ih ih …. e comunque, vorrei proprio vedere te al mio posto! Con la pancia che cresce, un poco di nausea …. si si ….. vorrei davvero vederti con un pancione enorme ed un bel vestito da donna! Ih ihih …"

"Ah ah ah … questa poi! Io in abiti femminili! Ah ah ah .. Dai, dobbiamo sbrigarci, tra non molto saranno tutti pronti per la battuta di caccia!"

"Si certo" dico appoggiando la tazza vuota sul tavolino ed alzandomi. "Andrè, passami la spada e la mantellina, per favore!"

"La spada? Ma Oscar, prendiamo parte a una battuta di caccia, non a un duello!"

"Non importa, io voglio la mia spada ed il mio stiletto! La prudenza non è mai troppa! Metti caso che debba evirare un certo soldato impertinente ….. ih ih ih" rispondo divertita, lo sistemo io quel Maribeau! "Ma ci pensi, mio padre mi ha criticata per il comportamento di Alain, ed io allora cosa dovrei dire del suo capitano?!"

"Ti prego Oscar, non me l'ho ricordare. Se quell'uomo prova minimante a importunarti giuro che non ci sarà nessuno dal trattenermi."

"Ah no mio caro marito, ho bisogno di fare un poco di esercizio, quindi l'onore di sistemarlo sarà tutto mio! Non penserai mica di divertirti al mio posto?! ih ih ih…. ah, un bel duello … ho davvero voglia di incrociare la spada con te, Andrè, ma sono giorni che tu non vuoi accontentarmi! Come se la gravidanza mi avesse resa incapace di battermi!"

"Non ho mai detto che sei incapace di farlo, ma che devi avere cura di te…"

"Si, certo. Ma intanto, se qualcuno dovesse importunarmi, io sono sempre pronta, andiamo!"

Esco dalla stanza seguita da Andrè, nel salottino troviamo i miei cognati con i fucili in mano, i miei soldati e quelli di mio padre, oltre al povero Girodelle che deve avere passato una gran brutta notte a giudicare dalla sua espressione sfatta. Domando a mio cognato: "Louis, mio padre e lo zio Armand non sono ancora arrivati?"

"No, Oscar, non ci sono .."

"Che strano, eppure mio padre è sempre il primo ad arrivare, spero che non gli sia successo nulla!"

Charles ribatte: "Ma cosa vuoi che gli sia successo! Secondo me, è passato per la camera di Armand, visto che sono gli unici a mancare!"

"Si, credo che tu abbia ragione."

Esco dalla mia stanza e mi reco in quella di Armand, busso.

"Armand, hanno bussato…"

"Deve essere Augustin, adesso mi sentirà!"

Vedo la porta spalancarsi con vigore, mio fratello appena mi vede mi sorride e ironicamente mi dice: "Avanti, prego mio amato fratello, accomodati!"

"Ma che ti prede? Perché hai quella faccia?"

"Faccia? Credo di averne una sola …"

"Armand, il tono che usi con me non mi piace per niente!"

"Tono? Forse non ti piace il mio tono? Sentiamo, perché?"

"Armand, non so cosa ti passi per la testa, ma sappi che ci stanno aspettando. Hai forse dimenticato che abbiamo una battuta di caccia con sua maestà?" rispondo tranquillo, con tono quasi didascalico. Certo che questa mattina mio fratello è proprio strano!

"Certo che lo ricordo Augustin! Sai, ero ancora sveglio quando l'imperatore ci ha invitato a prenderne parte!"

"Uhmm … Vedo che sei informa! Armand, se stasera vuoi fare uso della mia tisana, non ti resta che venire in camera mia e te la farò trovare pronta e magari facciamo due chiacchiere…"

"Conversare con te? Ma certo, sempre se prima non mi addormento sulla poltrona!" rispondo sarcastico. Lo scherzetto che mi ha fatto ieri sera non mi è garbato per nulla!

"Armand, sei strano, dimmi cosa ti prende?"

"Augustin, sei tu che devi dirmi qualcosa, non io."

"A cosa ti riferisci, avanti, parla!"

"Cosa ci hai messo nella tisana?"

"Come sarebbe, cosa ci ho messo?! Ma le erbe che mi hai dato!"

"E poi…"

"Come e poi …."

"Augustin, conosco l'effetto di quelle erbe e so perfettamente che se mi sono ridotto in quelle condizioni è perché TU hai aggiunto altro! Avanti parla, cos'altro ci hai messo?"

"Ma nulla Armand…" rispondo con aria innocente.

"Augustin confessa!"

Anna si avvicina, mi trattiene per il braccio e mi dice: "Calmati Armand, infondo non è successo nulla!"

"Come nulla! Anna, ieri ero quasi paralizzato ed è stata tutta colpa di mio fratello …"

"Colpa dici! Se mai è merito mio che hai fatto sogni tranquilli! Anna, il Vostro futuro sposo è un ingrato. Prima si lamenta a causa della sua infermità …"

"Quale infermità? Oddio caro! … Armand sei forse impedito?"

"Ma .. ma cosa dici Anna?! E TU, Augustin smettila di dire eresie!"

"Ehmm, Non sono un eretico. Volevo dire … la tua inattività! Ascolta fratello, meglio rimandare la discussione ad un'altra volta, ci stanno aspettando…"

"Ti fa comodo eludere il discorso vero caro fratellone?"

"Armand, Armand, e smettila! Sii paziente! Mi chiedo che razza di prelato sei stato, sei così collerico!"

"Buongiorno Padre, buongiorno zio Armand! … Ma che facce che avete, si può sapere cosa vi succede, perché avete quell'espressione, sembrate arrabbiati."

Armand ribatte: "Chiedi a tuo padre!"

"Padre …."

"Oscar, tuo zio è un ingrato. Su, andiamo che l'imperatore ci sta aspettando!"

"Si, ma non è finita qui, caro fratello!" dico mentre raggiungiamo il salotto.

"Figliola, ti vedo riposata, mi fa enormemente piacere! Hai fatto colazione? Hai ancora fame? Vuoi dei biscottini?"

"Vi ringrazio ma ho fatto già colazione."

"Oscar, noto che il gilet le tira un poco…" dico posando lo sguardo sui bottoni tesi all'altezza del ventre, come è bella. Alle mie parole Oscar arrossisce un poco, abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzata. Come è bella!

"Padre …"

"Ih ih ih …. lì sotto c'è il mio François! André, possibile che tu non sia riuscito a farla restare con le altre donne?

"Ma padre cosa dite! Ma mi ci vedete davvero in compagnia delle altre donne mentre voi siete a caccia? E poi, se l'avete dimenticato, ci sarà anche l'imperatrice Carolina!"

"L'imperatrice! A già! Con tutto quello che è accaduto questa notte, l'avevo dimenticato!"

Armand ribatte: "Cosa è accaduto?"

"Storia lunga fratello, te lo racconterò dopo! Dunque, riguardo l'imperatrice magari rinuncia e non verrà…"

"Buongiorno a tutti! Certo che mi unirò a voi! Guardate, non è meraviglioso il vestito da amazzone che indosso?" dico entrando allegra nel salotto dei nostri ospiti, facendo una giravolta completa per fare ammirare a tutti i mio splendido abito, semplice, con una camicia bianca, una giacca rossa ed una bella gonna nera, comoda.

"Generà, dove sono le vostre figliole, intendo madame Marianna e madame Joséphine? Voglio che anche loro vi prendano parte!"

"Ma …. Altezza, le mie figlie sono tutte in stato interessante! Non dovrebbero andare a cavallo!"

"Ma chi vi ha detto che andremo a cavallo? Vi raggiungeremo in carrozza. E poi sarà un modo per trascorrere un poco di tempo all'aria aperta. Vuie nu lo sapete ma infondo al bosco c'è un casino di caccia molto confortevole, quando saremo stanche, ci potremmo intrattenere là! E Jammè signori uomini nu fate quelle facce! Voi Conte Armand, perché non Vi ha accompagnato la Vostra … signora?"

"Ehmm …... vedete, non so se Anna, vorrebbe …"

"Io dico di si. Su andate Conte. Portatemi la Vostra, fidanzata?"

"Sssi .. fidanzata Ma ….. Maestà …"

"Però, davvero insolito che una fidanzata sia gravida per mano di un nobiluomo! Evidentemente, non esiste rango che tenga per certe pratiche!" dico costatando una ovvietà, mentre il conte è sempre più pallido, imbarazzato. Lo vedo sudare, passarsi un fazzoletto sul viso.

"Coff .. coff … Va vado a chiamare la mia … fidanzata Maestà!"

"Grazie Cardinale, vedrete che la Vostra futura moglie trascorrerà una bellissima giornata in nostra compagnia, invece di annoiarsi in questo austero palazzo!"

"Ehmm .. scusate Maestà ma io … vedete, non sono più un cardinale, ma un uomo come tutti gli altri…" dico imbarazzato, insomma, ormai non mi va di essere ancora chiamato cardinale.

"Si, certo, ma ne sono accorta dato lo stato della Vostra fidanzata!"

"Maestà, vado immediatamente da Anna, corro!" dico lasciando il salotto in tutta fretta. Certo che l'imperatrice dice tutto quello che le passa per la testa. E' identica a mia nipote Joséphine. Povero me, quante situazioni incresciose che debbo subire!"

"Maestà credo che abbiate messo in imbarazzo mio fratello! Ih ih ih…" dico ridendo apertamente, mio fratello è un uomo davvero strano, molto carnale ma altrettanto spirituale. In certi casi sembra un'educanda, in altri è chiaro che sa il fatto suo …

"Generà, ma quale imbarazzo! Infondo simme tuttè femmene e ommè! Anche sotto la tonaca c'è l'uomo! Ih ih … Ascoltate, dunque… pensate che presso la mia corte, abbiamo un cardinale che fa concorrenza a mio marito …"

"In che senso Maestà?"

"Generà, ma come possibile che non abbiate capito? Femmene Generà, femmene! A proposito dov'è lu pagliac di Maribeau?"

"Coff … coff … ma come non mi avete visto? Sono qui, alle vostre spalle Altezza!"

"Certo che Vi ho visto, altrimenti non Vi avrei chiamato per nome!"

"Sussurro all'orecchio di mio marito: "Ih ih .. André, certo che l'imperatrice non ha peli sulla lingua!"

"Già, sembra la copia di Joséphine! Ih ih…"

Maribeau ribatte: "Altezza, siete uno splendore nel Vostro abito da amazzone! Davvero non avremo il piacere di avervi con noi uomini? Un vero peccato!" rispondo impettito all'arciduchessa, facendo un inchino ed un baciamano ….. ma che pagliac …. io sono un vero gentiluomo! E soprattutto un seduttore ….. e se per arrivare al mio Colonnello devo passare per l'arciduchessa ….. andrà benissimo! Sarà solo un trofeo in più nel mio libretto delle conquiste!

"Ma cosa avete capito Maribeau?! Certo che ci uniremo a Voi, ma solo per perdere tempo, infondo è quello che farete, sono sicura che faretre cilecca! Ah ah ah …. E Jammè Marchese di Liancourt, Conte … avvisate le vostre graziose consorti che sono invitate a questa festa ih ih ….. e che festa che sarà Ah ah ah … Ahhh e voglio anche madame Battista e la piccirella…. La contessina Elena.."

Girodelle ribatte: "Come! Anche Elena?"

"Ma certo! Così potrete usufruire della sua compagnia! Certo non come ha fatto il cardinale Jarjayes! Ah ah ah … Su, conte Girodelle, cosa state aspettando? Andate ad avvisare la piccirella e la cornacchia di sua zia!"

"Ih ih … cornacchia?! Certo che l'appellativo le calza davvero a pennello!"

"Lo so giovanotto! E Jammè muovitevi!"

"Vado … vado Maestà!"

Sento una voce piccola, piccola che dice: "Maestà posso venire anch'io?"

"Buongiorno piccirello!"

"Buongiorno Maestà! Ditemi posso venire anch'io?"

Il Generale ribatte: "Torna in camera tua, non sono cose per bambini."

L'imperatrice sorride e risponde: "Generà, ma come siete scortese! …Se ricordo ben ti chiami Carlo e sei il figlio di …"

"Del cardinale Jarjayes …" rispondo deciso, tutto fiero, con la mia vocina sottile, nel mio completino azzurro con tanto di jabot e fiocco.

"Ohhh … Chissà perché l'avevo immaginato, vero fratello?"

"Coff .. coff.. Ehmm .. Carolina, meglio non parlare delle faccende intime dei nostri ospiti!"

"Ma Giusé, di cosa dovremmo meravigliarci? Infondo, anche i cardinali funzionano!"

Vedo André sorridere mentre mio padre sbianca in volto, invece Carlo ribatte: "Si, Maestà, mio padre è il cardinale Jarjayes e non capisco perché nessuno voglia che io lo dica. Eppure sono così orgoglioso di essere suo figlio anche se non capisco perché il mio cognome è Saluzzo e non Jarjayes!"

Il generale si avvicina a suo nipote e dice: "Torna in camera tua, presto! Maestà, come avete potuto apprendere, mio nipote è privo di educazione …"

"E Jammè Generà! Se dire la verità significa non avere un'educazione, allora io sono ineducata! Carlo, se vuoi, puoi venire con noi!"

Batto le mani e dico felice: "Grazie imperatrice Carolina, siete davvero buona!"

"Ma ti pare piccirello mio! Bene, suggerisco di cominciare ad andare. Aspetteremo gli altri nel cortile."

"Certo Altezza, ci raggiungeranno in cortile! Se volete precedeteci ….."

"Bene, allora noi possiamo andare, Altezza posso avere l'onore di porgervi il braccio?!" meglio che lo faccia io prima che quel deficiente di Maribeau combini qualche guaio!

"Con molto piacere Generà! … Generà mi piacerebbe conoscere anche il resto della famiglia, ditemi anche le altre vostre figliole sono tante vivaci?" domando prendendo il suo braccio.

"Uhm …. Altezza, le mie figlie sono tutte donne sposate, tranquille ed istruite. Solo la primogenita è così ….. ecco …. vivace, e l'ultima, in entrambe i casi, mi scoccia ammetterlo, ma è solo per colpa mia."

"Colpa vostVa? Secondo me non potevate fare di meglio. Magari se mio padre avesse fatto di me un soldato, avrei saputo mettere al suo posto chillè puorc di Ferdinando!"

"Altezza, se siete interessata all'uso delle armi, Vi basta ordinare e avreste a Vostra disposizione i migliori istruttori! Io mi dolgo solo di essere stato troppo permissivo in gioventù con la mia primogenita, e troppo duro con l'ultima. Sapete, ho fatto credere ad Oscar si essere davvero un maschio ….. credo di averle tolto molto … però sono fiero dei traguardi che ha raggiunto! Pensate che è il più giovane colonnello dell'esercito francese e sono certo che diventerà presto generale di brigata! Ah ….. è un erede perfetto!" sollevo gli occhi al cielo immaginando i gradi sulla splendida uniforme del mio Oscar! Un sogno, Oscar generale!

"Ah ah ah ... Generà, lasciatemi dire che siete un uomo alquanto particolare! Sono sicura che Vostra moglie è una donna molto fortunata ad avervi al suo fianco! Comunque, tornando a Vostra figlia, penso che faccia rigare dritto il bel Capitano. Già sono sicura che quel bel giovane le chieda il permesso anche per entrare nel suo letto! Ah ah ah …. "

"Co … cosa dite!"

"E Jamme Generà, pur je avrei voluto avere un padre come a voie, invece … è stato un altro Ferdinando! E vabbè è il destino di noi povere donne messe al mondo per essere ingravidate! Generà, sono invece sicura

che il bel capitano avrà chiesto anche il permesso a sua moglie per fare un figlio! Ahhhh Come invidio i padri moderni come vouie!"

"Ma Altezza …. ih ih ih … in effetti ….sapete, ogni tanto mi chiedo chi sia l'uomo e chi la donna, Andrè è praticamente succube di mia figlia!" molto succube penso tra me e me, e per fortuna che è così! Lui è l'unico che può sopportare il caratteraccio di mia figlia.

"Ma come potete avere questi dubbi! Ma ovviamente è Vostra figlia che comanda dentro e fuori dal letto. Possibile che non l'abbiate capito?"

"Altezza, sappiate che io li ho visto all'opera ….. e Vi posso assicurare che Oscar è imbattibile! Non so se mi sono spiegato ….. sapete, a palazzo Jarjayes abbiamo alcuni passaggi segreti che mi permettono di sbirciare, non visto, in tutte le stanze. Beh …. io, da buon padre, ho voluto verificare le competenze del mio stallone e della mia puledra ….. devo dire che se questo è l'inizio! Ah …. ma ho davvero temuto che quei due non combinassero nulla! Sapeste Altezza! Quante preoccupazioni che mi danno! Prima nulla, poi hanno bruciato le tappe, dopo troppo ed ora che Oscar dovrebbe stare a riposo quei due continuano ad intrattenersi in attività inadatte alla sua condizione di fattrice! Povero me, quante preoccupazioni! Ma ditele anche Voi che, nelle sue condizioni, certe attività ehm ….. coniugali …. vanno assolutamente evitate!" racconto come fossero cose assolutamente ovvie, tutto fiero di me. sono davvero un buon padre, io!

"No, aspettate Generà, andiamo per ordine. Dunque, Voi volete dire che avete spiato Vostra figlia? Ma dico, vuie sit nu svergognato! Vabbou … comunque è una pratica piuttosto diffusa, pensate che perfino mia sorella Antonietta ha partorito davanti a tutti! Comunque, se Voi mi dite che il bel capitano è nu stallone non posso che crederci! Ahhh beata Vostra figlia! Lu capitano oltre ad essere bellissimo è anche nu stallone innamorato! Sig … sing …."

"Altezza, credo che anche Voi abbiate partorito davanti a molte persone, è una pratica molto comune. A Versailles tutte le Regine hanno fatto così … e credo che a casa mia, beh … quasi quasi potrei anche io assistere …. in fondo Oscar è il mio erede, non ci sarebbe nulla di male, non credete? Uhm ….. così potrei sapere subito del lieto evento … uhm ….."

"Ma non lo dite nemmeno per scherzo! Che scuornie! Nu padre che deve vedere sua figlia partorire! Generà, non credo che Vostra figlia Ve lo permetta e, poi, non lamentatevi che magari Vi trapassi con la spada. Io al suo posto lo farei! Oh Gesù ma vouie ommene sit tutti strani!

"Ma Altezza, perché dite così! Sono sicuro, o quasi, che mia figlia sarebbe ben contenta di avermi al suo fianco! Io ci sono sempre stato, in ogni occasione fondamentale della sua vita: quando ha iniziato a parlare, a camminare, ad andare a cavallo, a tirare di spada. Quando ha sparato alla sua prima bottiglia in aria! E poi ad ogni promozione, onorificenza, io c'ero. Anche alla sua prima notte di nozze ero presente sapete? Sono davvero un buon padre, attento e premuroso! Di questo dovete darmi atto!"

"Cosa! Anche la prima notte di nozze li avete spiati? Generà, ditemi, avete spiato lo stallone di Vostro genero anche quando … ehmm … ha ingravidato Vostra figlia? Se è così lasciatemi dire cà sit pazz!"

"Altezza …. purtroppo temo di non essere stato presente al lieto evento! Ma ci sarò per la nascita del mio nipotino, parola mia!"

Raggiungiamo il cortile del palazzo, troviamo ad attenderci i nostri cavalli già sellati tenuti per le briglie da dei valletti. Siamo pronti per partire, anche l'Imperatore è sceso nel cortile.

"Però Maestà scusatemi ma non avete risposto alla mia domanda …"

"Quale?"

"Se nelle sue condizioni sia meglio evitare certe attività, non so se mi sono spiegato?"

"Invece Vi siete spiegato benissimo! Genà e voiu Vi siete astenuto?"

"Io …. ma …. ehm …. certo Altezza! Certo …"

"Veramend! Nu ci posso credere! Nu omme a cume vuie! Solo chillè pourc di mio marito non mi ha mai lasciata tranquilla nemmeno dopo che ho partorito, eppure ho già avuto ben tredici gravidanze!"

"Beh ….. ecco …. Altezza, io sono un uomo molto rispettoso delle tradizioni, quindi io …. però Altezza, mio genero invece di astenersi continua a stancare inutilmente mia figlia! Insomma, tutto questo movimento non serve a nulla, ormai il concepimento è avvenuto! Quindi riposo ….. eppure, quel degenerato non capisce, povero me! Finirò con il dovermi trasferire nella loro camera per assicurarmi che riposino!" povero me, alzo gli occhi al cielo pensieroso, cosa devo fare per avere il mio François!

"Generà ma voui siet davvero pazz! Ma lassat stà. Sono giovani e poi, avete avuto o no la loro età? E poi, con tutto il rispetto ma se Voi impedirete al bel capitano di giacere con sua moglie non credete che potrebbe rivolgersi altrove? E' questo che vulite? Con il carattere che si ritrova Vostra figlia, sono sicura che la creatura nascerebbe orfano e poi, se avesse una femmina, chi Ve lo darebbe l'erede? Ascoltatemi Generà, lassate che lo stallone faccia il suo dovere! E Janmmè nu facite chellà faccia!"

Guardo perplesso sua Altezza, in effetti il suo ragionamento non fa una piega, però io so per certo che Andrè funziona solo con mia figlia, per cui lui non potrebbe mai cercare ….. sollievo altrove. Lui funziona solo con Oscar, per mia fortuna, ed anche sua in fondo, perché se così non fosse ….. Oscar lo trasformerebbe in una voce bianca! Ih ih ih

"Ma Altezza …. di una cosa sono certo: Andrè funziona solo con mia figlia! Quindi ….. che si astengano per i prossimi mesi! Ih ih ih …. tanto sono in una botte di ferro! Ih ih ih ih"

"Ah ah ah E allora lassatel funzionà! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Eh no Altezza ….. Oscar deve riposare! E anche François!" rispondo tranquillo, convinto che sarà François!

"Allora na vite capito un bel niente! Generà io ho funzionato sempre e ho avuto ben tredici gravidanze tra cui maschi e femmine e sono accà nu son mort e sono sicura che appena torno a Napoli, chillè pourc mi ingravida nata volt! Uffà, certo che siete duro di comprendonio!"

"Altezza, Vi supplico, non dite queste cose a mia figlia o mio genero ….. per cortesia! Abbiate pietà di un povero padre preoccupato!"

"E' la prima cosa che le dirò non appena saremo sole! A piccirelle ha tutto il diritto di vivere serenamente, vuoi siete assillante. Sapete come dicono a Napoli?"

"N …. no Altezza …."

"Siete nu jettatore! Ahh ecco le vostre figlie! E' arrivato anche lu sprertato di Vostro fratello!"

"Ehmmm.. Maestà cosa significa jettatore?"

"Generà siete un uccello del male augurio!"

"Come sarebbe che sarei un uccello del male augurio!" protesto mentre l'imperatrice raggiunge le mie figlie.

"Andrè, vieni, aiutami a salire in sella ….. inizio a fare fatica …. mi sento impacciata, eppure ….. uff ….. non vedo l'ora che la mia piccola nasca! Questa attesa è snervante!"

Andrè si avvicina rapido e mi aiuta ad issarmi in sella a César, che vergogna, io, un colonnello dell'esercito francese, ho bisogno di aiuto per salire in groppa al mio cavallo. Spero davvero che i prossimi mesi passino in fretta!

Carlo mi guarda e ribatte: "Cuginetta Oscar, voglio venire anch'io con Voi!"

"Uè piccirelle cosa state facendo! Scendete da cavallo, Voi venite con noi in carrozza!"

"Oh …. ma no Altezza! Io andrò a cavallo! Adoro cavalcare! E poi il mio César ha bisogno di muoversi un poco, vero bello?" dico posando una carezza sul collo del mio amico a quattro zampe.

"Voi sarete anche il colonnello ma io l'imperatrice! Madame siete incinta e vuie nu potete andare a cavallo quindi vi ordino di fare il vostro viaggio in carrozza!"

"Mi dispiace Altezza, ma io resto in sella!" dico seppure irrispettosa dell'etichetta. Io non intendo rinunciare ad una bella cavalcata!

"Oscar …. forse sua altezza ha ragione, non credi amore mio che …. ecco …" dico guardando teneramente mia moglie, non voglio contrariarla, in questo periodo è un pochino collerica, però sua altezza ha ragione …..

"Ohhh ma vuie sit nà famiglia di pazz! Cosa volete che lo metta scritto per decreto reale? Piccirelle lassate stà lu cavall. Capità e tirate fuori gli attributi!"

"Ma Altezza …. Oscar è così …. dolce, bella fiera … e se si sente di andare a cavallo …. per me va bene! Tanto io le starò sempre accanto!"

"Capità anche Voi siete un incosciente?! Vostra moglie aspetta un bambino e se volete rischiare di non diventare padre, fate pure, ma poi non lamentatevi."

"Altezza ….. state tranquilla! Io mi fido di mia moglie … e poi …. lei non ascolta nessuno ….."

"Beh Colonnello se è questo che volete! Madame Joséphine, madame Marianne ci accomodiamo in carrozza?"

"Si certo Altezza … però Oscar per cortesia, al ritorno resterai con noi! Su sorellina …. la gravidanza non è un supplizio!"

"Joséphine, io non credo che sia ….. ecco …. un supplizio però ….. mi sento un poco ….. come dire …. goffa! Questo si. Ma ora andiamo, e state tranquille, se dovessi sentirmi stanca scenderò da cavallo!"

"E va bene sorellina! Maestà siamo pronte, possiamo partire!"

"Cuginetta zia Oscar, vengo anch'io con Voi!" sento la vocina del piccolo Carlo, che bel bambino. Spero che il mio sia educato e sveglio come lui.

André ribatte: "No, Carlo tu verrai con me, non puoi andare con lei.."

"Finalmente lu capitano dice qualcosa di sensato!"

"Con voi cugino André?"

"Si, con me. Su vieni, dammi la mano!"

Saliamo in carrozza assieme all'imperatrice che ci dice: "Ma ditemi, Vostro cognato è sempre così remissivo? Adesso capisco perché Vostro padre si preoccupa così!"

Marianne ribatte: "Maestà, mio cognato è praticamente cresciuto con nostra sorella e lui l'ha sempre accontentata, credo che il vero motivo sia perché l'ha sempre amata."

"Eh …. io capisco tutto …. ma adesso esagera! Vostra sorella dovrebbe avere un poco di riguardo! Comunque, credo che sarà una giornata fantastica! Altro che vivere nel mio regno, qui a Vienna la vita è molto movimentata! Spero che un giorno sarete miei ospiti"

"Chissà Maestà…forse un giorno…"

_**Clavier, 6 Gennaio, aspettando la Befana **_

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, ma che brutta serata che è stata!"

_**Armand: **_"E lo dici a me, che mi hai sedato?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale sedato! Sei il solito catastrofista!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin non dire idiozie. Tu mi hai sedato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, guarda il lato positivo della faccenda: Tu hai dormito invece io NO! Ed è tutta colpa delle Arpie! A proposito, cosa ci facciamo qui sperduti sulle montagne? … Brrr che freddo!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma quale freddo! Anche se c'è la neve c'è il chiarore della luna che illumina le Alpi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come fai a dire che siamo tra le Alpi?"

_**Armand: **_"Leggi quella segnaletica stradale, cosa c'è scritto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahh vedo! Claviere."

_**Charles: **_"Mi chiedo cosa ci facciamo qui noi uomini, dove saranno le nostre donne?"

_**Generale:**_ "Già questa è sempre opera delle Arpie, ci siamo solo noi e le nostre mogli?"

_**Victor: **_"A me basta che non ci sia Madame Battista, però voglio accanto a me la mia Elena. Quanto mi manca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Victor ti prego che per colpa tua, della tua fidanzata e di madame squinternata, io ho riposato malissimo!"

_**Victor: **_"Signor Generale, che colpa ne ho se quella donna è una pazza?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, intanto a me tocca sopportare sia lei che le Arpie!"

_**Louis: **_"Cosa c'entrano adesso le Autrici?"

_**Generale:**_ "Loro c'entrano sempre! Infatti, per colpa loro sono tutto indolenzito …"

_**André: **_"Spiegatevi Generale, cosa vi è successo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame pom pom mi è saltata addosso e mi ha schiacciato…"

_**Louis: **_"Ma … anche se non c'ero e non ho visto ciò che è successo, ho letto il capitolo e non mi pare che madame Battista Vi abbia schiacciato. Sono perplesso …"

_**Generale:**_ "Caro genero, se tu avessi letto le chat di quelle due, non avresti parlato in questo modo!"

_**Charles: **_"E' vero Louis, il generale ha ragione è stata madame Terry che ha voluto una sequenza differente…"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito? Sempre loro! Se non è l'una, è l'altra! Capite in che situazione mi ritrovo povero me! … Guardate le Arpie ci hanno messo a disposizione uno schermo per farci vedere cosa è successo ieri notte nel capitolo alternativo. Guardiamo lo schermo…. Ecco, si sta illuminando …..vedete? Sono io in tenuta da notte. Non mi sta bene la mia beretta? Sono un bell'uomo, non c'è che dire! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Sta zitto Augustin e lasciaci vedere cosa ti è accaduto …."

_**Generale:**_ "Sollevo le coperte per coricarmi quando all'improvviso sento qualcuno bussare alla porta con molta violenza, mi allarmo, prendo la pistola che ho sul comodino e mi precipito alla porta, l'apro e punto l'arma intimando: "Chi siete?"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"MA DICO! SIETE IMPAZZIIIIITO AUUUUGUUUUSTIN?!"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAME! Sparite, siete un vero incubo!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"IO! VOI PIUTTOSTO! E ABBASSATE QUELL'ARMA! SONO QUI PER PARLARVI!" dico spingendo il generale mentre mi faccio strada nella sua stanza."

_**Generale:**_ "No ma dico, che modi sono i Vostri! Ma tutte quelle piume Vi hanno bloccato l'intelletto? Questo è troppo! Uscite immediatamente! O giuro che vi prendo a calci nel didietro!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Con il mio basso ventre, spingo ancora Augustin, perde l'equilibrio e cade a terra, sono sopra di lui, la pistola balza per aria e parte un colpo!

BANG…

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AHHHHH AUGUUUUSTINNNNN…"

_**Generale:**_ "TOGLIETEVI DI DOSSO! SIETE PESANTISSIMA!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"IO NON SONO PESANTE, SONO LEGGERA COME UNA PIUNA!"

_**Generale:**_ "VOI LEGGERA! MA COSA DITE! ALZATEVI HO DETTO, NON CE LA FACCIO PIU'! MI STATE SCHIACCIANDO …. Argh …. Dannate Arpie!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ohh Auguuuustin quanto siete bello! Se fossimo soli… uhmmmm … saprei io cosa farvi!"

_**Generale: **_"COSA! ALZATEVIII!"

_**Le guardie reali si precipitano nella stanza, uno di loro dice:**_ "Cosa succede? Chi ha sparato?"

_**Generale:**_ "ARRESTATE QUESTA DONNA, HA TENTANTO DI UCCIDERMI!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ma cosa dite Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "TIRATELA SU, MI STA SCHIACCIANDOOOO! AHI AHI CHE MALE!"

_**Le guardie lo sollevano e dicono:**_ "Generale state bene?"

_**Generale:**_ "Starei decisamente meglio se arrestasse questa squinternata! E' un attentato in piena regola contro un ufficiale dell'esercito francese!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ma cosa dici Auguustin, io vi amooo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito guardie? VIA PORTETA VIA! Ahia ahia che male!"

_**Comandante delle guardie reali: **_"Agli ordino Generale!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"AUUUUGUUUUSTINNNN VI AMOOOO!"

_**Generale:**_ "ED IO NON VI SOPPORO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avete visto cosa mi è accaduto? Almeno è ciò che la mente di madame Arpia voleva che accadesse. Invece l'altra Arpia da strapazzo ha fatto in modo che io non venissi schiacciato e che quel gufo impagliato non venisse arrestato!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello e non sei contento che non sia andata veramente così?"

_**Generale:**_ "Per metà si, per l'altra no."

_**Armand: **_"Spiegati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono felice che non sia stato schiacciato nel capitolo ma infelice perché la squinternata non è stata portata via dalle guardie! Ahhhh Victor, non vedo l'ora che ti sposi, così mi toglierò d'intorno quella pazza!"

_**Victor: **_"Anch'io lo voglio Generale. Se solo le Arpie accelerassero i tempi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Le Arpie, sempre loro! Mi chiedo cosa ci facciamo qui e soprattutto dove sono le nostre donne!"

_**Le Autrici, le lettrici e le donne del cast di Avventura sulle Alpi sono in cima al monte Claviere, sul punto più alto, denominato Colle Bercia, presso la baita della Gimont**_

_**Joséphine:**_ "Aizram, che strani vestiti che indossiamo …"

_**Terry: **_"E' il costume della Befana, carino vero? Vi piace il cappello?"

_**Oscar: **_"Cappello? Ma è tutto nero con una punta lunghissima!"

_**Marianne: **_"Questo strano e orribile abito mi ricorda un poco gli abiti della vedovanza di mia sorella!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah … si un poco si! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elena: **_"Ma perché ci avete conciato in questo modo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Perché oggi in tutto il modo si ricorda la venuta dei Magi dall'Oriente…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si.. ma… questo strano abito cosa c'entra con i Re Magi!"

_**Terry: **_"E' una usanza dei nostri tempi: si dice che in questa notte la Befana, che è una vecchina curva con le scarpe tutte rotte, a cavallo della sua scopa, porti i doni a tutti i bambini!"

_**Oscar: **_"Scopa! Quindi per questo motivo abbiamo una scopa per ciascuna?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si Oscar. A te piace andare a cavallo vero?"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene, stasera andrai sulla scopa!"

_**Anna: **_"Ma, cosa dite!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillizzati Anna, vedrai che ci divertiremo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Autrice, ma dove sono gli uomini?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci stanno aspettando nella parte bassa di Claviere…"

_**Carolina: **_"E cosa aspettiamo? E Jamme!"

"_**Australia:**_ "Carolina mi spezzi, sempre e comunque."

_**Carolina: **_"Davvero signurì vi diverto?"

"_**Australia:**_ "Certo Carolina, sei unica! Che brillantezza di conversazione e.. argomentazione! E che difesa, grande donna! Tuo marito sarà pure nu puorc! Ma di sicuro ha reso la tua vita.. interessante .. tanto da farci ridere ogni volta!"

_**Carolina: **_"Non è certo merito ne mio e nemmeno di chillè puorc di Ferdinando se voi ridete ma delle Autrici che trasformano anche le disgrazie in satira! Il merito è tutto loro!"

"_**Australia:**_ "Si, hai ragione! Autrici nostre adorate, grazie per l'incessante lavoro che portate avanti ogni settimana! Siete le nostre eroine, sappiatelo! Ahahaha"

"_**Autrici: **_"Grazie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Carolina hai avuto un incontro ravvicinato con lo zio del Generale e, per poco, non lo mandavi a cantare nel coro delle voci bianche!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Si … Ah ah ah ah … nate pourc! Madame Agrifoglio, nu si capisce niente! Reggia che vai, pourc che trovi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tutte: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Riguardo a te, Oscar, lasciami dire che sei stata fantastica quando hai tirato lo stiletto a Maribeau, ha rischiato davvero tanto con una donna come te!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih ih … madame Lupen, Maribeau è stato avvertito, guai a lui se durante la battuta di caccia proverà ad importunarmi! Ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Piccirè chillè è nu pagliac!"

_**Tina:**_ "Carolina, chillè è nu pagliac come voi dite ma tu, Oscar, sei stata fantastica con il tiro al bersaglio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, gli ho solo tagliato una ciocca di capelli, nulla più! Ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè picirelle, se la prossima volta dovesse importunarti, lasciagli un piccolo segno dove non batte mai il sole a chillè pagliac!"

_**Tutte: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: "**_Certo, è un pagliaccio, questo lo sappiamo tutti. Ma quello che lui non sa è che la nostra Oscar è un valoroso soldato e sa difendersi da sola, anche se aspetta un bambino."

_**Oscar: **_"Potete stare tranquilla madame Lupen, vedrete … ih ih ih … che battuta di caccia sarà! Magari sarà proprio lui la mia cacciagione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Sta attenta Oscar, non dimenticare che aspetti un bambino!"

_**Oscar: **_"Sarò prudente Madame, grazie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, visto che ci siamo tutte, possiamo partire a cavallo delle nostre scope!"

_**Terry: **_"Con il chiarore della luna sarà bellissimo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Così gli uomini del cast ci vedranno arrivare con un nuovo mezzo di trasporto! Ih ih ih …Terry, ma che idea che hai avuto!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, dobbiamo festeggiare o no il giorno della befana? A proposito … Aizram cosa porti in quel sacco?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehmm .. vedi, è un dolce che mangeremo non appena saremo tutti riuniti, voglio che lo mangiamo tutti insieme per festeggiare!"

_**Terry: **_"Di cosa si tratta?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' la focaccia della Befana. Da te si usa?"

_**Terry: **_"No. Ma dimmi cos'è con esattezza?!"

_**Aizram: **_"E' un panettone come impasto, ma con meno lievito, per cui rimane bassa, con dentro una fava, chi trova la fava sarà fortunato per tutto l'anno."

_**Terry: **_"Caspita! Però! Mai sentito. Come si dice: paese che vai, tradizioni che trovi!"

_**Aizram: **_"E' più che altro una tradizione ….."

_**Terry: **_"Si certo, ho capito! Bene, dobbiamo partire che gli uomini ci aspettano! Forza a cavallo delle nostre scope! Pronte, partenza viaaaa!"

_**Le signore si siedono sulle scope e attraversano i cieli delle Alpi.**_

**Aizram: **"Ma che bello, stiamo volando!"

_**Terry: **_"Che magnifica avventura!"

**Aizram: **"Già davvero magnifica!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Aizram…"

_**Aizram:**_"Per cosa Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Per aver avuto questa magnifica idea di scrivere questo lunghissimo e noiosissimo a mio dire " capolavoro!" Ah ah ah .."

_**Lupen: **_"Ma quale noioso, noi ci divertiamo moltissimo!"

_**Tina: **_"Vero Lupen, ci divertiamo come pazze, per tutto quello che succede al generale!"

_**Oscar: **_"Sarà, ma mio padre non si diverte affatto…"

_**Elektra: **_"Oscarina, è un suo problema se si annoia, perché io mi diverto da matti!"

_**Australia: **_"Sante parole Elektra! Che il vecchiaccio si lamenti, a noi sai cosa importa?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vi prego madamigella, abbiate un poco di rispetto per il mio povero marito!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Marguerite, dimmi, come fai a sopportarlo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no, è un poco fuori dalle riga ma è un uomo generoso!"

_**Tetide: **_"Beh, riconosco che avete ragione madame, il generale ha perfino ricompensato Riccardo e i suoi uomini!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma che bel panorama!"

_**Terry: **_"Davvero belle le Alpi! Sapete, io non ci sono mai stata!"

_**Elena: **_"Ih ih .. Mi chiedo cosa diranno i nostri uomini quando ci vedranno a cavallo alle scope!"

_**Oscar: **_"Sono sicura che mio padre strepiterà, vedendoci arrivare in questo modo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma lassate stà lu Generà, e pensiamo a goderci questa magnifica passeggiata sulla scopa! … Autrici…"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Carolina?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma perché non mi fate partire con questa banda di simpatici matti?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come, voi dovete tornare nel vostro regno, vi aspetta re Ferdinando …"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, per ingravidarmi nuovamente! Puorc!"

_**Terry: **_"Meglio non pensarci Carolina e godiamoci questa bellissima passeggiata!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ben detto picirelle!"

_**Dal basso di Claviere, nella parte antica del paese, in mezzo alla neve, André alza gli occhi verso il cielo ed esclama sorpreso:**_ "Ma guardate! Cosa sono?"

_**André:**_ "Non è possibile! Ma … cosa … cosa …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, non vorrei menzionare l'Apocalisse ma non è che … è arrivata l'ora del giudizio?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma che accidenti dici Armand! Secondo me, questa è l'ennesima trovata di quelle due Autrici improvvisate!"

_**André: **_"Guardate .. ma è Oscar!"

_**Generale: **_".. Si, André hai ragione! STA ATTENTA AL MIO FRANCOIS! …. Maledizione!... Vedo … ma quella è la figura di Marguerite! …"

_**Charles: **_"Non è possibile Louis, su quella scopa c'è mia moglie! Riconosco il profilo della sua pancia gravida!"

_**Louis: **_"Charles, purtroppo vedo Marianne …"

_**Armand: **_"… C'è anche Anna…"

_**Victor: **_"E la mia .. Elena! Pazzesco!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che è pazzesco! Questa è l'ennesima trovata di quelle due! … Con loro ci sono anche le nostre lettrici, e la gattaccia! Maledizione!...Eccole, stanno atterrando …"

_**Lentamente, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti, atterriamo l'una dopo l'altra.**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … ma … Ma si può sapere cosa avete combinato? E in che strano modo siete vestite?"

_**Aizram: **_"Innanzitutto buona sera Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale buona sera! Ma dico non potevate giungere con l'aereo e non su .. su .. quello strano mezzo di trasporto?!"

_**Terry: **_"Scope, sono delle scope Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scope? Solo voi potevate avere un'idea simile!"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale, non fate che lamentarvi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sta zitto imbecille di un Sassoin!"

_**Australia: **_"Ohhh vecchiaccio scimunito, vedi come parli al mio tesoruccio! .. Alain, dimmi come stai? E' tanto che non ci vediamo, infatti ho chiesto alle Arpie di farci incontrare!"

_**Alain: **_"Bene, Australia, se solo il generale fosse meno pesante, andrebbe tutto alla meraviglia!"

_**Generale:**_ "PESANTE IO!"

_**Australia: "**_Ihih Pazzo di francese, il mio tesoruccio ha ragione, sei un rompino! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ora basta gattaccia! A proposito, ma lo sapete che questo abito vi dona moltissimo?! Ih ih … Sembrate una strega di Salem … Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Come osi vecchiaccio?!"

_**Elena: **_"Generale, ma siamo tutte vestite nello stesso modo, anche le Vostre figlie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo, ed è opera delle Arpie ovviamente! Ma alla gattaccia dona moltissimo questo travestimento! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio rimbambito!"

_**Lettrici: **_"Buona sera Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera donzelle! Sono felice di rivedervi!"

_**Lettrici: **_"Grazie Generale!"

_**Australia:**_ "Armand, ascolta! Dato che sai adoro le "innocenti" scarmigliate con tuo fratello,io sempre innocente sono, ovviamente! Lui, essere sempre "colui che mi attacca" ahaha.."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dite gattaccia?"

_**Australia: **_"Lasciami parlare vecchiaccio! … Dunque .. visto che scherzo di pessimo gusto che ti ha giocato il vecchiaccio ti ha fatto, mandandoti in camera di Oscar e André, dove hai constatato di persona... l'amore sfavillante dei nostri adorati! .. Prorompente direi... tanto che la camicia di Oscarina... non "conteneva" più la ... gioia e le era scivolata inconsapevolmente dalle spalle ahaha ... vuoi unirti con me a fargliela pagare please? Non è proprio sete di... vendetta. Quanto .. ricerca del puro divertimento ... a spese sue, ovviamente! Ahaha se sei d'accordo possiamo chiedere alle autrici di.. inventarsi qualcosa di comico, si? Che belloooooo!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame alle Autrici basta poco per inventarsi della situazioni, vi prego di lasciare stare, non ce la faccio più!"

_**Tina: **_"Su Armand animo!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame Tina, sono avvilito, credetemi!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, prima e durante la cena è successo proprio di tutto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, è stata un vero disastro! Le vostre menti hanno partorito un vero incubo! Certo, voi due vi sarete pure divertite...io proprio no! Esigo le vostre scuse!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dite Generale! Ma se è venuto fuori un ennesimo capitolo esilarante!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete Arpia!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maribeau ci sei anche tu!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Si Madame!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Gesù pure lu pagliac!"

_**Terry: **_"Maestà l'abbiamo appena fatto venire perché le lettrici hanno qualcosa da dirgli."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Infatti, comincio io. Capitano Maribeau sei proprio un fastidio ambulante. Hai quasi scatenato due duelli e hai spinto Girodelle a esporsi, così che si è urtata anche Elena.."

_**Maribeau: **_"Madame, sono un uomo di mondo, amo le avventure, mi piace la bionda e l'avrò!"

_**Oscar: **_"COSA! Adesso vi faccio vedere io!"

_**Dal costume della befan, tiro fuori lo stiletto e lo infilzo sulla punta della scarpa di Maribeau**_

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma .. ma … Colonnello!"

_**Oscar: "**_Ritenetevi fortunato che ho una buona mira: vi ho preso la punta della vostra scarpa non dell'alluce!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Gulp … Ahhh che spavento!"

_**Carolina: "**_Sit proprionu pagliac!"

_**Australia: "**_ Maribeau e pazz'! Uff, sarà un piacere veder come o Andre o Oscar .. lo spolpano vivo ihihih. Ormai ha osato troppo... altro che la tua.. punizione vecchio scimunito.. qui, io andrei a braccetto con Carolina... taglia taglia affetta affetta! ... Come si fa con la bistecca ihihih. ... e ipoteticamente a suo marito!"

_**Carolina: **_"Madame, sono sicura che la biondina glielo affetterà! Ah ah ah …"

_**Maribeau: **_"Gulp … povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ "Non fare quella faccia pagliaccio! Vedrai che Oscar ne uscirà vincitrice a fare con te! So overdue, man! .. ormai la tua ora è .. segnata! Ihihihihih. … Ahahahaha 'E cappellone, ottimo il tuo commento! Tu sicuro sai.. ahaha su su, Elena cara... non preoccuparti, nessuno ti porterà via il tuo caro Victorino, ok? Relax! E tutto per te!"

_**Elena: **_"Certo che sarà mio ma deve essere sincero. Capito Victor!"

_**Victor: **_"Si… certo Elena …"

_**Australia: **_"Comunque, tornando alla cena, bello come l'intrattenimento a cena .. oh mamma ragazzi E vecchio pazzo, lei e la ... "gemella diversa" di jo flagello di dio! .. fattene una ragione e... divertiti ai suoi tanti aneddoti, chiaro? AhAhah eeeeee jamm' ja! Fenomenale e riduttivo!"

_**Generale: "**_Ma io non capisco cosa ci sia tanto da ridere dopo quanto è successo?! Ma se è stata una tragedia altro che cena!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto vecchiaccio, adesso parlo con Charles! Amico mio, per la gloria della carne e dei sensi notturni e diurni, finalmente sei rinato dalle ceneri come la fenice... e si stende orgoglioso e possente in tutta la tua magnificenza..! Che uomo, Charles! Che uomo sei! .. e si, non vedo l'ora di leggere il seguito ... di ciò che succederà... tra un mezzo addormentato, drogato che ignora di esserlo ehehe , uno .., condannato a perire se non vira il tiro contro il diavolo biondo."

_**Charles: **_"Madamigella, mio suocero ha ragione: non si capisce nulla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, credo che sia il caso di mangiare il dolce che ho portato!... Ecco anche il moscato. Su prendiamo tutto…"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram aspetta, io prendo i bicchieri…."

_**Terry: **_"Umm … davvero buono questa focaccia della befana!..."

_**Aizram: **_"Facciamo un brindisi, su alziamo i bicchieri!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Se permettete gli auguri voglio farli io per primo!"

_**Terry: **_"Prego Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Auguri Befane! Ih ih ih …."

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi befane a chi?"

_**Generale: **_" Ma alle Arpie, che si divertono incessantemente alle mie spalle, ordendo dispetti in quantità!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma Augustin cosa dici!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, avrò anche il diritto di difendermi!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma perché ve la prendete con le autrici che ci fanno tanto divertire?"

_**Generale: **_"Appunto, vi divertite solo alle mie spalle, sono due Befane: Aizram e Terry! Auguri Arpie Befane! Brindo a voi, affinché stiate sempre in salute per continuare "Avventura sulle Alpi"! Buon anno a tutti!"

_**Lupen: **_"Un momento anch'io voglio fare un brindisi alle nostre Autrici: Auguro a voi, a Terry e Aizram e a tutti coloro che recensiscono questa stupenda storia un sereno e felice 2020!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Lupen!"

_**Tutti: **_"Auguri!


	173. Chapter 173

**Di caccia, di prede e di predatori – ovvero una lezione particolare**

Partiamo per la nostra caccia, che poi a me ed Andrè la caccia non è mai piaciuta, gli animali che vengono uccisi per il solo piacere di farlo …. no davvero, non l'ho mai davvero capito. Se ho voglia di sparare ci sono le bottiglie ….. ma tant'è, non possiamo farci nulla.

Ci addentriamo a cavallo nella boscaglia, preceduti dai battitori che cercano per noi le nostre prede. I cani sono pronti a scattare per recuperare beccacce, lepri, cinghiali o cervi.

Andrè è come sempre la mio fianco, attento, premuroso. Lo so, lui mi avrebbe voluta tranquilla con le altre donne, seduta in carrozza e poi su una comoda poltrona nel caldo del casino di caccia. Ma io no, non riesco a resistere troppo tempo con loro, fanno discorsi così …. così ….. no. Proprio no.

Sento da dietro la voce di mio padre, rivolto ai miei cognati: "E così finalmente Charles potrai dare seguito alle tue capacità venatorie! Vediamo se saprai portare qualcosa sul tavolo! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Signore, spero di non deludervi…"

"Lo spero anche io Charles, anche perché la cena di questa sera verrà imbandita con la nostra cacciagione! Vedi di riempire il piatto!"

L'imperatore sorride e dice: "Generale, se magari torniamo a mani vuote, cosa farete, manderete i vostri generi a letto senza cena?! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma no Maestà! Semplicemente si dovranno accontentare di un brodino vegetale! Ih ih ih Tanto hanno una bella riserva!"

"Noto con piacere che siete allegro Generale!"

Sussurro all'imperatore: "Ih ih ih …. Beh .. in effetti! Maestà, voglio davvero vedere cosa sapranno fare quei due buoni a nulla! Certo, in questi mesi sono molto migliorati, ma da qui ad essere capaci a portare una cena in tavola ….. ne passa ancora, quindi che si rassegnino ad assaporare un buon brodo caldo! Ih ih …"

"Ah ah ah … Dopo una giornata trascorsa fuori, credete davvero che un brodino sia sufficiente?"

"Per loro si Maestà! Non vedete che bel girovita che hanno? E sappiate che sono molto dimagriti durante il viaggio! Solo il più giovane dei miei generi è un ragazzo muscoloso, dotato di una mira eccezionale, quasi come quella di mio figlio!"

"Andrè, hai sentito mio padre? Ha detto figlio?! Riferendosi a me? Sono forse tornata ad essere un maschio? Ma lo sai che io non lo capisco più?! Mio padre ormai è incostante!" rispondo un poco scandalizzata.

"Ah ah ah … ma no! La sua è solo abitudine!"

"Dici? Lo sai che io lo capisco sempre meno?"

Carlo che è in groppa sul cavallo di André ribatte: "Madame Oscar, posso farvi una domanda?"

"Ma certo Carlo! Dimmi!"

"Ecco... ma voi siete davvero una donna oppure un uomo?"

Vedo mio zio avvicinarsi e ribatte: "Carlo ma cosa dici?!"

"Ah ah ... ma no Carlo! Sono una donna! Ah ah ... ma perché questa domanda?"

" Ma … ma … se lo zio Augustin ti ha chiamato figlio, quindi siete un maschio…"

"Carlo...tu non devi dare retta allo zio Augustin! Vedi...lui è...particolare! Sai, avrebbe tanto voluto un figlio maschio e ogni tanto per consolarsi usa il maschile con me. Tu però non farci caso! Ah ah!"

"Ecco …. che strano!" guardo mio padre e domando: "Padre, un giorno mi avete detto che desiderate che io abbia una sorellina, quindi se invece avrò un altro fratello, cosa farete? Lo vestirete come una bambina e lo chiamerete figlia?"

"Eh?! Cosa?! Ma no Carlo! Certo che no! Ci manca solo un'altra follia!" Rispondo scandalizzato. Ma guarda cosa combina Augustin! Tutta colpa sua!

" Ma come! Se lo zio Augustin ha dato un nome da uomo a mia cugina perché voi non potete dare un nome da donna a mio fratello? Padre, io desidero che voi siate felice e se avrò un fratello chiamatelo anche con un nome da donna, vi assicuro che a me non darebbe fastidio."

"AUGUSTIN! Senti che guaio che hai combinato! Carlo, io sarò felice comunque, stai tranquillo!"

"VOI DUE LÌ DAVANTI! COSA AVETE DA BRONTOLARE?!"

"VOI LÌ DAVANTI! COSA AVETE DA BRONTOLARE?! E TU ARMAND COSA HAI DA PROTESTARE? TI RICORDO CHE SIAMO IN COMPAGNIA DI SUA MAESTA' L'IMPERATORE! QUINDI, NON URLARE!"

"Augustin! Sei insopportabile! Altezza, perdonate mio fratello!"

"Ehi un momento, io non ho fatto nulla, sei tu che poco fa hai gridato il mio nome! … Altezza scusatelo ma da quando gli è stato proibito di giacere con sua moglie, mio fratello sragiona!"

Do un colpo deciso al mio cavallo e raggiungo la contessa: "Madame, ditemi, Vostro padre e Vostro zio sono sempre così...ecco...vivaci?"

" Maestà, non vedo l'ora di tornare a Parigi. Vi basti sapere che siamo stati attaccati svariate volte dai briganti, ma nulla è stato così tremendo quanto aver sopportato mio padre!"

"Davvero Contessa? Credo che non abbiate modo di annoiarvi! Comunque mia sorella mi ha scritto svariate volte parole di stima per Voi. Dovete essere una donna eccezionale...con una famiglia molto ingombrante!"

"Ohh … ecco … io …"

Sento mio padre che dice: " Armand, invece di stare lì impalato, prenditi Carlo, e lascia che André accompagni mia figlia al casino! PRESTO, MUOVITI, AVANTI!"

"Si...certo! Carlo su, vieni con me!"

Tendo le braccia e dico: "Padre, mi farete sparare con il fucile?"

Afferro mio figlio e lo sistemo davanti a me, rispondo: "Ma certo, ti farò provare …"

"MA CHE SEI MATTO FRATELLO?! Armand, con le conoscenze che hai delle armi, sono sicuro che faresti partire un colpo sbagliato a tuo figlio. Non ci pensare nemmeno!"

"Augustin!"

"Armand, ricordati che siamo alla presenza di sua maestà, quindi niente discussioni e tu figlio mio, cioè Oscar, fa con tuo marito devi riposare, su avanti!"

"Padre, possibile che Voi dobbiate riferirvi a me ancora come Vostro figlio?"

"Certo, se ti comporti da uomo, io uso il maschile! Mi pare ovvio! Se tu fossi rimasta tranquilla come dovrebbe fare una gestante, io userei il femminile!" rispondo con la massima tranquillità come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo!

"Cosa! Ma Padre, mi ci vedete a conversare di chissà cosa con le altre donne? E poi sono sempre stata libera e indipendente, riconosco che è solamente merito Vostro. Grazie Padre, Vi sarò riconoscente per tuta la vita!" rispondo decisa, convinta, mentre proseguo in sella al mio César.

"Si si …. certo. Però ora tu dovresti comportarti in maniera più assennata! Ah ….. se ci fosse qui tua madre, saprebbe lei come farti ragionare! Anche Nanny andrebbe bene! Invece qui tocca tutto a me!"

"Ah ah ah … Scusatemi Padre ma a volte penso che sarebbe stato bellissimo se Voi aveste cresciuto allo stesso modo anche le mie sorelle. Almeno avrei avuto qualcuno con cui fare conversazione!"

"Hai Andrè, lo hai sempre avuto! Di cosa ti lamenti?!"

"Si, certo, e Ve ne sono grata ma … vedete, adesso per esempio, se le mie sorelle avessero altre argomentazioni in questo momento starei con loro e non con Voi, che mi avete fatto notare il mio stato di gravidanza!"

"Uff …. non sei mai contenta! Ma dove ho mai sbagliato io con te? Eppure eri perfetta, prima di frequentare quella caserma! Perfetta!" sbuffo guardando mia figlia dritto negli occhi, avendola ormai affiancata con il mio Hannibal, splendido stallone dal pelo nero.

"Voi dite?! Io direi piuttosto che non conoscevo un altro tipo di realtà: quella di Parigi"

"Uff …. Solo problemi da quando mio figlio ha abbandonato la Guardia Reale! " muovo leggero la mano destra, come a voler scacciare un'idea lontana.

"Cosa! Ma padre, cosa dite!"

L'imperatore ribatte: "Generale, a cosa si riferisce Vostro figlio? Ehmm … volevo dire vostra figlia…"

Accidenti che confusione! Questa famiglia è davvero strana, simpatica ma strana!

"Oh, Maestà, lasciate stare. Da quanto mio figlio si è trasferito presso la Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana è diventata ingestibile e ribelle! Comunque, posso dirvi che l'ho affiancata dopo il suo fidanzamento, sapete non era opportuno che una promessa sposa dividesse il tetto in caserma con il suo fidanzato …. ed un reggimento di altri uomini. Insomma, l'ho affiancata durante le sue perlustrazioni …. devo dire che ci sono delle zone di Parigi in cui imperversa la povertà e la sporcizia. Purtroppo, la situazione in città è complessa e l'affetto dei parigini verso Vostra sorella è molto calato …. anzi direi che ormai è inesistente! Pensate che quei …. uhm …. hanno osato chiamare la nostra Regina Madame Deficit! Una cosa ignobile ….. ma ciò non toglie che esista molta povertà in città!"

"Generale ditemi, in tutta sincerità, anche Voi ritenete che Antonietta abbia portato sull'orlo della ribellione i parigini? Sapete, mia sorella teme che ci possano essere rappresaglie. Non posso negare che sono molto preoccupato!"

"Lo sono anche io Maestà. La situazione è difficile. La scorsa estate è stata molto secca, con un raccolto scarso. Il prezzo del grano è così salito, creando non pochi problemi. Se l'inverno sarà freddo prevedo seri problemi per la popolazione. E, per quello che ne so, le casse del Regno sono quasi vuote, nonostante una tassazione elevata. Non Vi nascondo che sono anche io molto preoccupato, per la Francia e per la mia famiglia. Ci sono già stati episodi di assalti a carrozze nobiliari, è accaduto anche a noi di ritorno da Versailles, una notte."

"Uhmm … credo che Antonietta e Luigi dovrebbero cambiare modo di fare politica…"

Siamo dietro ai cavalli della bellissima comandante, non posso che ammirarla, quando Jean e Jacques mi si avvicinano e il primo, canzonandomi, mi dice: "Michel stai anche tu ammirando la schiena del nostro colonnello? Hai visto che curve perfette che possiede?"

"Jean, ma che schiena …. io sto ammirando il fondoschiena …. ed i fianchi … santo cielo come è sensuale su quel cavallo! E le gambe? Ma le avete viste?! Aaaahhhhh! Ad ogni movimento del cavallo sogno di averla così, sopra di me, sensuale, ipnotica, lasciva! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ih ih ih …. certo che tu vai oltre ai nostri sguardi…"

"Aaahhh …. ma come si fa a resistere ad un tale esemplare femminile? È bellissima! Ragazzi, quella donna mi farà impazzire!"

"Ehh una femmina di razza, che cavalla!"

"Vero …. in fondo anche il Generale la paragona ad una cavalla! Ih ih ih …"

"E che cavalla! Uhmmm mi sento fremere … ahhhh mi sento in subbuglio… aiutami Jacques!"

"Michel ….. vuoi un secchio di acqua gelata?! Ih ih ih ….."

"VOI TRE! SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA STATE DICENDO?! Possibile che non sappiate stare al vostro posto? Eppure io sono attendo durante gli addestramenti!" urlo ai miei soldati!

Jacques sussurra: "Possibile che il generale ci abbia sentito?"

"Certo che è un vero rompiscatole! Non mi lascia nemmeno immaginare il suo bellissimo figlio!"

"Michel ma ti ha dato di volta al cervello? A quanto ne so, il colonnello è una lei non un lui. E poi, non credevo che tu avessi cambiato parrocchia! Ih ih …"

"EHI VOI TRE…ORA BASTA! VENITE AVANTI!"

"Sissignore! Agli ordini!" rispondiamo in coro.

"Si può sapere cosa avete da farfugliare là dietro?"

"Noi Signore? Ecco ….. noi stavamo …. ehm …. pensando al viaggio di ritorno, Signore!"

"Non mi pare. Da come vi ho sentito sghignazzare, credo che voi stavate parlando di donne. Di chi?" rispondo deciso, tagliente.

"Ehm ….. Signore …. ecco …" e adesso cosa mi invento? "Uhm ….. stavo raccontando delle mie ultime conquiste, Signore!"

"Maribeau, ti avverto: riga dritto se non vuoi tornare prigioniero a Parigi.."

"P...prigioniero Signore? In che senso?!"

"Agli arresti, con le manette. Intesi adesso?"

"Inteso Signore …. gulp …. Ge generale, ho l'impressione che il Vostro sguardo mi stia squadrando, sembra che vogliate leggermi nell'anima…"

"Ho colpito nel segno Maribeau?! Ascoltami, se provi a fare un solo passo falso per te è finita! Giuro che ti farò ricordare questo viaggio per tutto il resto della tua vita! INTESI?!"

"Sssi Sissignore …"

Povero me! Se poi capisse che stavo sognando la sua splendida figlia avvinghiata a me …

"Oscar, sei pallida, forse sei stanca?" sussurro avvicinandomi alla mia amata.

"Un poco Andrè ….. Temo di avere sopravvalutato le mie capacità. Accidenti!" rispondo a bassa voce, un poco mesta.

"Oscar! E cosa aspettavi a dirmelo?!" rispondo tutto preoccupato.

"Ecco .. credevo che passasse e invece ...André non riesco a stare in sella! … André, sono un poco scocciata da questa situazione, sarà anche temporanea ma io sono già stanca!" rispondo mesta.

"Aspetta, vengo io con te e andiamo così fino al casino!"

Tiro le redini di Alexander e lo faccio fermare. Oscar si ferma al mio fianco. Il generale vede la scena e domanda: "Ma cosa state facendo? Andrè, Oscar, cosa succede?"

"Nulla Signore, è solo che Oscar ed io abbiamo deciso di fermarci."

"Uhm …. perché Andrè?!"

"Padre, ho semplicemente fame. Posso mangiare?"

"Va bene, mi fermo anche io. Hai un'aria strana Oscar. Sei forse stanca?"

"Padre, Vi ho appena detto che sto bene, ho solo fame! ….. Maestà, Vi prego di scusarmi ma io e mio marito andiamo!"

"Va bene Madame, come ritenete più opportuno. Se volete raggiungere il casino di caccia, dovrete proseguire in quella direzione, seguendo il sentiero. Arriverete in circa venti minuti!"

"Si, credo che raggiungerò il casino. Grazie maestà!"

L'imperatore mi guarda e dice: "Capitano Grandièr, dopo che avrete accompagnato Vostra moglie, mi farebbe piacere che ci raggiungeste, vorrei conversare con Voi."

"Maestà, spero vorrete perdonarmi ma …. ecco … io preferirei restare un poco con Oscar!" rispondo un poco imbarazzato, disobbedire alla richiesta di un imperatore, devo essere completamente pazzo! Si, pazzo di Oscar!

"Vostra moglie non sarà da sola, con lei ci saranno mia sorella e le altre donne della vostra famiglia. Capitano non credo che sia il caso che Voi restiate tra donne!"

"Maestà …. io …. se il Vostro è un ordine obbedirò ….. però ….."

"Però nulla! Vi voglio con noi."

"Andrè …. non ti preoccupare ...resta! Io posso andare da sola al casino!"

"No, Oscar, voglio accompagnarti, almeno questo mi è permesso."

"Ma certo Capitano Grandièr, anzi voglio che accompagniate Vostra moglie! Salite sul suo cavallo e andate!"

"Grazie Maestà!"

Mi avvicino l'orecchio del capitano e dico: "Michel hai sentito? Almeno per qualche ora il colonnello sarà ben lontano dalla sua guardia del corpo, quindi hai campo libero! Ih ih …"

"Si … credo proprio che mi recherò anche io al casino di caccia …. ih ih ih ….."

"UHmm … immaginavo già un bel corpo a corpo …"

"Ih ih ih …. lo spero molto!"

"Oscar …. dai, fammi spazio e salgo con te" dico legando Alexander ad uno degli anelli della sella di César.

"... Si … ecco .. André, è la prima volta che andiamo insieme a cavallo!"

"Uhm ….. beh … a me fa enormemente piacere poterti stringere un poco a me!" dico infilando un piede nella staffa che Oscar, seppure recalcitrante, mi ha messo a disposizione. Appoggio una mano sulla sella, mi do un bello slancio e salgo dietro alla mia splendida moglie.

"Etcium! Oscar …. i tuoi capelli sono adorabili, ma mi solleticano il viso! Bene, noi allora Andiamo! …. sempre se mia moglie mi concede anche l'uso dell'altra staffa! Ih ih ih!"

"Ah ah ..Dai, su andiamo! Ah ah …"

Do un colpo di tacchi, stringo Oscar nel mio abbraccio e ci allontaniamo al passo seguendo il sentiero. "Oscar, hai davvero l'aria stanca! Quando ti deciderai a prenderti un poco più cura di te stessa?!" sussurro tra i suoi splendidi capelli profumati.

"Si... credo che tu abbia ragione! André anche se malvolentieri, rimarrò nel casino in compagnia delle altre donne."

"E farai ritorno al castello in carrozza? Uhm ….. " davvero io non credo che Oscar riuscirà nell'impresa di starsene buona buona. Ma pazienza, per il momento è sufficiente che si riposi un poco!

Carolina entra nel casino seguita dalle altre donne e dice: "Bene, signore, siamo al casino! Ditemi, non è un posto accogliente!"

"Oh …. Altezza! É molto accogliente" rispondo guardandomi intorno: un ambiente spazioso, al piano terreno, con un caminetto acceso, dei tappeti di pelliccia a terra e molto legno, scuro, credo che sia noce. Dei divani dall'aria molto comoda, poltrone, un tavolo e delle sedie. Ed una scala che porta al piano superiore.

"Anche nostro padre ha un casino, molto più piccolo del Vostro, in cui credo di essere stata concepita! Ih ih"

"Dite davvero madame Joséphine! Ah ah ah … che storia interessante! Però, e bravo al generà! Ih ih …"

"Si ….. dovete sapere che ancora adesso i nostri genitori ne fanno uso …. e non solo loro! Sono certa che anche Oscar e Andrè abbiano fatto ampio utilizzo del casino! E non certo per andare a caccia!" racconto con aria divertita, passeggiando per l'ampia stanza.

Sono spaventata, non vorrei che Joséphine raccontasse di me e di Armand quando ci ha sorpresi al casolare della contea. Signore ti prego, fa che non faccia parola, che vergogna!

"Uaooo … E bravo al bel capitano! Però che bel ragazzo! Ma ditemi, immagino che sarà corteggiato da molte fanciulle?"

"Oh …. Altezza …. molte cameriere hanno posato gli occhi su di lui! E altrettante sono state licenziate da sua nonna, anni fa! Ma adesso …. ci pensa Oscar a metterle in fuga tutte! Credetemi Altezza, nostra sorella è esageratamente gelosa del marito!"

"Beh... anche la piccirelle non è per niente male, chissà quanti corteggiatori che avrà!"

"Altezza, credo che nostra sorella non sappia quanto sia bella!"

"Voi dite che la piccirrè non sappia che je bella assaje? Ma … possibile?! Forse non si guarda allo specchio?!"

"Ah ah ah … Maestà, è che la mia povera sorella non si è mai considerata una donna, si è sempre comportata come un uomo!"

"Oh Gesù! Non ho mai sentito una storia tanto strana in vita mia!"

"Di tutte noi è forse la più bella, con i suoi capelli lucidi, brillanti, mossi dal vento. Ha lo stesso sguardo di nostro padre, il suo piglio ed i suoi modi ma nulla, lei nemmeno se ne rende conto!"

"Oh Gesù! Questa poi! Ma se è bellissima! Anche lu pagliac di Maribeau se n'è accorto! … Uhmm … credo che quell'imbecille darà qualche noia al bel capitano."

"Ah … io non mi preoccuperei Altezza! Piuttosto temo che mia sorella possa utilizzare il suo stiletto con maggiore …. precisione direi!"

"Ih ih ih … Sinceramente vorrei vederla! Con uomini commé Maribeau non esistono mezzi termini! Bene, a me è venuto un languorino, che ne direste di mangiare qualcosa?"

"Magari Altezza!" rispondiamo in coro.

"Perfetto! Poi andremo tutte nel bosco per fare una passeggiata!... Su, apriamo le borse…"

"Sig … Sig …" Sospiro, penso alle parole di madame Joséphine la figlia del mio generale! Sua figlia ha appena detto che madame soldato ha lo stesso sguardo del mio Augustin, è vero. Ahhhh quanto è bello il mio uomo. "Sig … Sig …" Sono così presa a pensare il mio amato Augustin che non mi accorgo che tutte le dame mi osservano.

L'imperatrice dice: "Madame Battista, state forse pensando al vostro amore impossibile?"

"A.. Altezza …no … no … ecco sono solo stanca." Sussurro mentendo.

"Bene signore, è il momento di mangiare!"

Sono assieme all'imperatore e a mio fratello, sono molto pensieroso. Non vorrei che quell'incosciente di Andrè si fermasse strada facendo per … con mia figlia. Da quei due c'è da aspettarsi qualsiasi cosa. Adesso mi invento una bella scusa e li seguo, devo controllare che vadano dritti al casino, senza soste ricreative!

"Generale, siete pensieroso, forse non avete piacere di prendere parte alla battuta di caccia?"

"Oh … Altezza, sono preoccupato per mia figlia, era così stanca! Magari adesso vado a controllare che stia bene!"

"Ehm …. Generale, siete sicuro che sia solo questo? Ih ih"

"Sassoin!"

"Sissignore!"

"Taci! Io sono giustamente preoccupato!"

"Ma cosa volete che accada al comandante?! E' con suo marito, quindi è in buone mani! Ih ih …."

"Sassoin! Lo so ben io cosa potrebbe accadere! Altezza, vogliate scusarmi ma vorrei controllare che Oscar stia bene!"

Armand ribatte: "Augustin sei davvero assurdo! Lascia in pace tua figlia! Vuoi capire che ha suo marito accanto?"

"Armand, si può sapere cosa dici! Tu non puoi capire l'ansia che attanaglia un padre!"

"Ne sei davvero sicuro Armand? Ti ricordo che anch'io ho un …"

"Sta attento a ciò che dici Armand, ricordati che Carlo è qui con te!"

Mio figlio, solleva la testa e con aria innocente, domanda: "Padre, ma io sono o non sono vostro figlio?"

Guardo con imbarazzo l'imperatore che è accanto a me e rispondo timidamente: "Certo che sono tuo .. padre…"

Carlo soddisfatto ribatte: "Meno male! Però sarebbe stato bello che mi chiamassi anch'io Jarjayes!"

Guardo Augustin, tossisce e poi digrigna: "Coff … coff … Armand! Guarda cosa hai combinato?!"

"Augustin piantala!"

L'imperatore interviene: "Ehmm .. scusatemi conte Armand, quindi questo ragazzino è Vostro figlio?"

"Sssiii Si Maestà!"

"Padre, non capisco ma perché lo dite come se aveste paura?"

"Ma no, Carlo ecco …"

Augustin si avvicina all'imperatore e sussurra: "Maestà scusatemi ma come avrete capito mio fratello ha messo nei pasticci la vedova Saluzzo, ma nulla di irreparabile, mi spiego, dunque il defunto è morto poco prima che Carlo nascesse, almeno credo …. E mio fratello all'ora cardinale, era il padre spirituale della Marchesa di Saluzzo e come spesso accade, ecco … insomma…"

"Ho capito Generale, non è necessario che proseguiate!"

"Oh grazie Maestà, mi avete tolto da un grande imbarazzo! Ecco… un'ultima cosa, vedete, Carlo sa bene che mio fratello non è suo padre, però gli si è talmente affezionato che lo chiama così."

"Ne siete davvero sicuro Generale?"

"Sicuro?! Ma …"

"Vedete, il ragazzino è più sveglio di quanto non sembri e poi … perdonatemi Generale ma Carlo anche se trovo che somigli alla marchesa, il suo sguardo, i sui occhi, smentiscono ciò che dite…"

"Non capisco …"

"Generale, basta guardare gli occhi di quel ragazzino, i Vostri, quelli di Vostra figlia a di … Vostro fratello per comprendere che è uno Jarjayes!"

"Coff … coff … coff … scusatemi Maestà!"

"Ah ah ah ah …. Siete davvero una famiglia simpatica Generale! Ah ah ah …."

"Ehmm … grazie Maestà ma adesso debbo lasciarvi, devo raggiungere mia figlia!"

"Se proprio insistete, Vi aspetto ! Ih ih …"

Questa famiglia è davvero strana! Però devo ammettere che il generale Jarjayes è davvero un bravo padre, premuroso ed attento, fin troppo attento!

"Grazie Maestà! Sassoin, muoviti, vieni con me! Ed anche tu La Salle! Veloci!"

"Alain …. poveri noi!" sussurro al mio amico.

"Già, il vecchio pazzo non si smentisce mai. Su andiamogli dietro, non possiamo fare altrimenti!"

Vedo mio fratello allontanarsi con i due soldati, mi accosto all'imperatore e dico: "Maestà mi dispiace per avervi recato fastidio!"

"Nessun fastidio Conte. Vostra nipote è stanca, nelle sue condizioni credo che sia normale! Anzi, mi pare una donna davvero fuori dal comune, ma questo lo sapevo già dai racconti di mia sorella Antonietta!

Ehmm .. scusatemi Conte…. mi sono incuriosito dal racconto di vostro fratello, ditemi, Carlo è nato prima o dopo la morte del povero marchese?"

"Dopo, Maestà. Carlo non ha mai conosciuto il marchese di Saluzzo."

"Capisco ….. capisco … Ragazzino, sei davvero fortunato ad avere una simile famiglia! E' troppo simpatica! Ah ah ah …"

"Maestà, da quando lo zio Augustin è arrivato a Torino mi sono divertito tantissimo! E adesso questo viaggio è così bello. Pensate che la zia Oscar ha promesso di insegnarmi a tirare di spada e ad andare a cavallo! Diventerò bravo come lei! E la zia Joséphine parla sempre ….. ma tante volte non capisco proprio bene cosa intenda dire, però è così simpatica! E anche la zia Marianne, così buona e dolce. Insomma, mi trovo davvero bene con la mia nuova famiglia! E poi, sono tanti ….. ih ih ih" rispondo tutto sorridente, seduto comodo tra le braccia di mio padre.

"Bravo ragazzo! Così si parla della propria famiglia! Ah ah ah …."

"Grazie!"

Mi inoltro nel fitto del bosco, seguito dai due soldati di Oscar. Seguo le tracce fresche lasciate dai cavalli dei miei sposini. Ad un certo punto però lasciano il sentiero principale, e sento dei rumori quantomeno curiosi. "Shhh …. voi due, scendiamo da cavallo e proseguiamo a piedi, in silenzio!" sussurro piano.

Oscar ed io ci siamo fermati vicino ad un ruscello per far abbeverare i cavalli, approfitto per far scendere un poco mia moglie, la precedo e, dandogli la mano, dico: "Vieni Oscar, credo che sia meglio che riposi un poco prima di arrivare al casino, magari mangiamo qualcosa, sai ho un po' di fame!"

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea Andrè! E poi ho davvero voglia di stare qui con te, da soli, senza essere sempre osservati dalla mia famiglia!" rispondo sorridendo mentre Andrè prende una sacca da Alexander. Io intanto sistemo una coperta sull'erba, soffice, e mi accomodo.

Tiro fuori del pane e un pezzo di formaggio, dico: "Tieni amore mio, devi nutrirti e tu mangi pochissimo!"

"Ma no Andrè, guarda che mangio più che a sufficienza! Guarda la mia pancetta ….. è cresciuta parecchio in pochi giorni. Credo che il nostro piccolo stia benissimo, anzi …. adora la sua mamma! Ih ih ih …."

Mamma … che bella parola! Chissà poi che madre sarò! Sarò capace di essere madre? Cosa insegnerò a questa piccola creatura? La amerò? Quanti dubbi che ho …

Sorrido, accarezzo il suo ventre e sussurro: "Sono sicura che sarai una madre meravigliosa!" prendo la sua mano e la bacio.

"Oh … Andrè! Tu di certo sarai un padre eccezionale! Ma ci pensi, ancora pochi mesi e potremo abbracciare la nostra creatura. Nostro figlio!" dico mentre Andrè cerca di imboccarmi.

"Su, apri la bocca, mangia! … Oscar sei bellissima! Mi fai impazzire …"

Mi avvicino al mio Andrè e poso le mie labbra sulle sue ….. in un bacio leggero.

"Generale, sapete davvero dove si trova il casino? Credo che ci siamo persi…"

"Shhh …. non senti questi rumori? Sembrano delle risate ….. uhm …."

"Generale, non mi piace fare lo spione, Vi prego lasciateli tranquilli!"

"Allora li hai sentiti anche tu?!"

"Si si Generale, sono loro! … Generale, non voglio guardare ciò che fanno, altrimenti … uhmmm … Sabrinaaaa non resisto!"

"Zitto e vieni con me, su. E tu Gerard, tieni i cavalli, non voglio che si accorgano di noi prima del necessario!"

"Voi … Voi … volete spiarli?! No, Generale, io non ci sto, mi dispiace me ne vado!"

"Sassoin, io non voglio spiarli! Io voglio impedire loro di commettere atti … sconci! Ecco! Ed ora muoviti!"

"COSA! Ma Generale, quali atti sconci! Sono marito e moglie e se il Comandante vuole giacere con il suo Capitano che lo faccia! Ahhh beato te André, sapessi quanto ti invidio!"

"No che non possono farlo! Primo sono in mezzo ad una foresta, secondo fa freddo, terzo, se non te ne fossi accorto, mia figlia è in stato interessante! Quindi nulla! Chiaro?! Giusto ieri starnutiva, povera piccola! E pensare che Andrè mi sembrava tanto un bravo ragazzo, e invece! È un depravato!" rispondo furioso a questo soldato indisciplinato, incapace di stare zitto ed obbedire! Ma cosa ho fatto mai io di male per meritare un simile supplizio?

"Depravato! Ma Signore cosa dite! André è suo marito! Se il Comandante vuole giacere che lo faccia, non sarò certo io a impedirglielo! Lasciatemi dire che siete assurdo e illogico. Io me ne vado!" mi giro nel tentativo di allontanarmi ma sento la mano del generale afferrarmi per un braccio e la sua voce imperiosa, tagliente, proprio come quella del diavolo biondo!

"No, tu resti, o al nostro rientro a Parigi ti sbatto in cella di isolamento! Altroché vedere tua moglie! Te ne starai rinchiuso fino alla nascita di tuo figlio! È questo che vuoi?!"

"No, Signore! Ma io mi rifiuto! Tanto il Comandante mi darà ragione vedrete!"

"Zitto!" dico trascinando a forza il soldato Sassoin con me! MI avvicino quatto quatto, strisciando tra le sterpaglie, accanto al piccolo torrente. Caspita, qui però è tutto viscido e scivoloso! Sembra quasi una piccola palude! Vedo i miei due piccoli avvinghiati come due sanguisughe. Le mani di Andrè vagano sul corpo della mia dolce ed indifesa figliola, sono infilate sotto la sua camicia in parte aperta e sfilata dalle coulottes. Una scena così … così …. sensuale! Se non fossero loro due …. oh …. povero me.

"OSCAR, ANDRÈ!" urlo a gran voce alzandomi di scatto dalla mia scomoda posizione.

Con una mano mi copro gli occhi e dico: "André, io non guardo… se stai giacendo con tua moglie ti giuro che non sto guardando!"

Alzo gli occhi, mi sollevo sui gomiti e vedo il generale furioso, rosso in viso, scompigliato, ed Alain dietro a lui, con una mano sugli occhi. Il generale fa un passo verso di noi, incurante della fanghiglia che c'è accanto al torrente, poi un altro fino a quanto emette un urlo seguito da un tonfo.

Guardo Oscar, i suoi occhi dapprima sconcertati, ora sorridono alla vista del padre riverso a terra, coperto di fango, con la parrucca sposata da un lato ed il sedere a bagno.

Mi scosto da André ed emetto un urlo: "PADRE! SIETE VOI! Ma è mai possibile che dobbiate perseguitarmi?!"

"OSCAR, ANDRÈ! Ma cosa state combinando! Dovevate andare al casino di caccia! Ed invece, vi trovo qui a … a …. amoreggiare! Ma vi pare una cosa da farsi?!" urlo concitato alzandomi da terra, tutto sporco di fango. Mi passo rapido le mani sui pantaloni, per ripulirmele, tanto ormai peggio di così. Mi scrollo un poco, per tentare di togliere un poco di questo fango dai miei abiti.

"Cosa! Ma Padre, queste sono faccende che non vi riguardano! Tu Alain, porta via mio padre, QUESTO E' UN ORDINE!"

"Sissignore!"

"ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! Voi due ora verrete con me! Andrè! Io ti ho affidato la mia piccola ed indifesa figliola e tu ...tu …. guarda cosa fai! Lei deve stare a riposo, al caldo! Sei uno svergognato!" ma perché anche questo genero deve darmi tanti problemi? E pensare che sembrava tanto tranquillo ed obbediente, invece anche lui è così indisciplinato!

Mi sollevo da Oscar e ribatto fintamente: "Ma Padre, come avete potuto vedere, la tenevo al caldo, era sotto di me, poi siete arrivato Voi e ho dovuto sollevarmi! Ecco, se magari andaste con Alain nel casino a darvi una bella ripulita!" guardo Alain sghignazzare.

"MA COME TI PERMETTI, SCREANZATO!" dico avvicinandomi furioso! "Voi due ora verrete con me, o io resterò qui a controllare cosa fate! Chiaro?!"

Continuo divertito: "Ma Padre, non agitatevi, potreste sentirvi male! Comunque, se volete rimanere, fate pure." dico avvicinandomi a mia moglie per baciarla nuovamente.

Appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue, le sorrido dolcemente, la vedo sorridere a sua volta con una luce birichina negli occhi, di sicuro abbiamo pensato la stessa cosa!

"Uhm … Andrè …. sei così …. dolce" dico in un soffio, sulle sue labbra.

Guardo questi due sconcertato, poi decido di sedermi accanto ad Oscar. Voglio vedere cosa avranno mai il coraggio di fare!

Prendo due mele dalla sacca, una la pogo a Oscar e dico: "Prendi amore mio, devi mangiare!" L'altra la offro al generale. "Padre, questa è per Voi, ma credo che sia meglio che la laviate, sapete è un tantino sporca!"

Afferro la mela con stizza, mentre guardo Andrè dritto negli occhi, ancora appiccicato a mia figlia: "Sgrunt, grazie Andrè! La pulirò sulla giacca...tanto peggio di così!..."

"E povero il mio fondoschiena! Temo che non riuscirò a stare a cavallo! Oscar ... dovrò restare al casino anche io!"

"Cosa?! Al casino anche Voi! Padre, vi prego!" rispondo preoccupata, a me bastano già le mie sorelle, ci manca solo anche mio padre! Ma come farò a resistere?

"Certo figliola! Ohi ohi ... hai davvero un'aria stanca! Povera cara..."

Sussurro a Gerard: "Ih ih ih … amico mio, che meraviglia! Il vecchio pazzo finalmente ci lascerà un poco tranquilli!"

"Speriamo Alain! E pensare che dopo il congedo lavoreremo per lui...o meglio, tu per lui...io per Andrè! Ih ih ih!"

"Non me lo ricordare, povero me! Però chiederò aiuto al diavolo biondo, magari riesce a convincere il vecchio pazzo!"

"Tu dici?! Ih ih ih ... però il diavolo biondo, come la chiami tu, ha uno sguardo così tenero quando guarda Andrè! Non trovi?!"

"Si, con il suo capitano non con i soldati!"

"Vero! Secondo te come sarà come padrona?"

"A dire il vero, credo che sarà una brava padrona, invece come colonnello è davvero terribile!"

"Ah ah ah ah!"

Sento le risate di Alain e Gerard, mi ricompongo un poco e domando "Cosa avete da ridere voi due?!"

"Colonnello...ehm..."

"Invece di ridere date una mano a mio padre. Ma avete visto in che modo si è conciato?" raccolgo la sua parrucca dal fango e dico: "Padre, credo che ormai questa sia inservibile! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Già Oscar, hai ragione. Alain, mettila nella sacca dietro la mia sella. Vieni Oscar, ti aiuto ad alzarti e poi raggiungiamo il casino. Su!"

"Meglio andare André. Mio padre come sempre ha rovinato tutto!"

"Ma come sarebbe rovinato? Oscar! Ma io mi preoccupo per te ... per voi!" Dico indicando il mio piccolo Jarjayes nella pancia di mia figlia.

"Padre, se proprio Vi preoccupaste per me, mi lascereste in pace!"

"Ma io non ti disturbo affatto. Mi assicuro solo che tu stia bene! Aah...se ci fosse qui tua madre! Lo sai che lei ha sempre apprezzato le mie premure?! Tu invece, non fai che lamentarti! Io davvero non capisco, non so più cosa fare con te!" Rispondo guardando dritto negli occhi la mia piccola. Una volta era tutto più facile ... io ordinavo e lei eseguiva! E poi, una volta, lei era il mio erede, maschio, non avevo certo problemi di questa natura! Noi tiravamo di spada, parlavamo di battaglie, strategie e armi. Ahhh, come rivorrei il mio figliolo!

"Padre, è meglio interrompere questa assurda conversazione, altrimenti finiremo per litigare! Meglio andare!"

"Ma perché dici così! Povero me! Andiamo, meglio! Andrè!"

"Signore?"

"Sali con mia figlia e assicurati che sia al caldo e a riposo!"

"Sissignore! Ih ih"

Salgo in sella, aiuto Oscar a fare altrettanto e la avvolgo nel mio abbraccio. Stringo la mia mantella per coprirla e la sento appoggiarsi al mio petto, con la testa sulla mia spalla.

Procediamo lentamente in mezzo alla boscaglia per un poco, fino a raggiungere una piccola radura da cui è ferma una bella carrozza. Al centro della radura si erge una costruzione su due piani, curata e decorata. Molto bella.

"Jacques, ho perso di vista la cavalla bionda, sai dov'è finita?"

"Uhm ... eppure si é diretta di là! Verso ovest! Certo Michel che ti sei proprio incaponito!"

"Uhmm … ma dico, l'hai guardata bene che razza di esemplare di femmina che è? Forse sei cieco amico!"

"Ma tu, hai visto il marito? E suo padre? Vuoi finire in cella di rigore?!"

"Per una notte con quell'esemplare sono disposto a finire in cella di rigore per un mese!"

"Solo un mese? Temo che il generale non sia così magnanimo! Michel, ci siamo pure persi! E tutto per seguire i tuoi bassi istinti!"

"Bassi istinti?! Io direi per deliziare le mie voglie! Su muoviti, accompagnami, poi appena la troverò potrai andare via! Sai, certe cose mi piace farle da solo! Ih ih ih …"

"Ecco ... allora fatti da solo un bel bagno gelato che ti passa!"

"Uffa! Jacques, possibile che tu non abbia mai desiderato ardentemente una bella puledra?"

"Certo! Ma non quella puledra! Quella è pericolosa! Accidenti a te Michel! Mi si sono strappati i pantaloni!"

"Addirittura, ti sei strappato i pantaloni? Ah ah ah ah..."

"Si ... un cespuglio! Accidenti a te ed ai tuoi bassi istinti!"

"Ah ah ah ... Su, non fare quella faccia. Magari trovi anche tu una puledra da domare! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"C'è poco da ridere!"

"Ah ah ah ... Beh, io non sono certo un tipo che piange! Ah ah ... Su muoviti, andiamo a cercare la mia bella puledra! Ih ih ih ..."

"Si ... andiamo ... ma dove? Michel, ci siamo persi! Accidenti a te!"

"Ascolta, l'imperatrice e le altre dame erano dirette al casino di caccia, e se la puledra era stanca, dove poteva accompagnarla quell'idiota di suo marito se non al casino? E poi, l'imperatore è stato chiaro: appena accompagnate vostra moglie, vi voglio qui! Ih ih ... Ed io avrò campo libero! Ih ih ... Vedremo se mi resisterà!"

"Ehm ... si certo ... ma ... dov'è il casino?!"

"Basta che mi segui. Io so tutto! Ih ih ... Sai, ci sono stato stanotte con la baronessa Woff ..., è stata lei a condurmi! Uhmm che donna la baronessa. Una vera tigre!" dico sollevando gli occhi al cielo ricordando la splendida e movimentata notte che ho trascorso.

"Bene, allora andiamo!"

Oscar ed io raggiungiamo il casino di caccia. Al nostro seguito abbiamo il generale, Alain e Gerard. Scendo da cavallo, aiuto mia moglie e dico: "Dammi la mano Oscar, ti aiuto!"

"Si, certo. Andrè ... sono davvero stanca! Uff ... non avrei mai immaginato una cosa del genere!"

Sono tutto imbrattato di fango, mi sento agitato, scendo da cavallo e ribatto a mia figlia: "Se ti ricordassi che sei in stato di gravidanza tutto questo non sarebbe successo!"

"Padre, Vi prego ... io non faccio nulla di avventato! Ma Voi pensate che per me sia semplice? Vorrei vedere Voi se di punto in bianco non poteste fare più nulla!" rispondo decisa, un poco scocciata.

"Oscar! Tu dimentichi che sei una donna e per giunta GRAVIDA! Capito figlia mia!"

"Vorrei proprio vedere Voi, gravido!"

"Coff ... coff ... ma che ti salta in mente!"

Alain con tono baldanzoso ribatte: "Però sarebbe davvero interessante vedervi con un pancione enorme! Magari non riuscireste a montare il vostro cavallo e non potreste dare la caccia al comandante! Ih ih ..."

"TACI IMBECILLE!"

"Ih ih .. Ma Generale, io ho solo commentato ciò che ha detto André!"

"Andrè? Oscarrrr! Andrè, per fortuna, non è così tanto screanzato! Anzi, lui è un genero quasi perfetto …. Alain, io ti avviso, se non righi dritto al nostro rientro ti metto in cella, assieme all'altro deficiente, Maribeau! Chiaro?!"

"Che cosa c'entro io con quel .. quel …. occhi languidi?!"

"Tu c'entri sempre! Ricordatelo!"

Sono nel casino in compagnia delle donne Jarjayes, quando sento un vociferare insistente, spalanco la porta, e dico: "Uè Generà! Possibile che dobbiate discutere in continuazione con questi bravi giovani?! … Oh ma .. Generà che cosa Vi è successo? Siete inzaccherato di fango! E Jammè venite dentro, così potrete cambiarvi!"

"Si si …. entriamo, forza, veloci!" Entriamo tutti nel casino, Andrè tiene sottobraccio Oscar, stanca, affaticata.

"Vedete Altezza, mia figlia si sente stanca, quindi l'abbiamo accompagnata qui. Purtroppo, durante il tragitto ho avuto un piccolo incidente!"

"Si, certo, entriamo." dico facendo strada.

Vedo mio padre malconcio, non resisto e dico: "Immagino che Vi siate conciato in questo modo per spiare mia sorella, vero Padre?"

"Joséphine, io non spio proprio nessuno! Piuttosto, occupatevi di Oscar, è molto stanca, non vorrei che il mio nipotino non stesse bene. Su … fatela sedere sul divanetto!"

Sento la voce stridula di madame Battista che mi dice: "Geneeerale, ma siete Voi ad avere più bisogno, su venite qui che vi aiuto a puliiiirvi…"

"MADAME! Anche Voi qui? Credevo foste rimasta alla reggia! Io Vi avviso, vedete di non creare problemi o giuro che Vi lascio qui! Oscar, su siediti, dimmi …. come ti senti?" dico un poco preoccupato, già è stanca, se poi ci si mette anche madame Battista, qui si prospettano solo guai!

Marianne, Elena e Anna si avvicinano a mia figlia e quest'ultima dice: "Oscar, credo che sia meglio che ti sdrai sul letto. Su, vieni con me!"

"Sul letto? Ma no ….. mi basterà stare un poco sul divanetto! Andrè, accompagnami e resta un poco con me, per favore" Dico mentre abbracciata ad Andrè mi avvicino al divanetto. Mi siedo, con Andrè al mio fianco.

"Hai freddo Oscar? Fame?"

"No, abbiamo appena mangiato al laghetto, prima che mio padre ci disturbasse …"

"Uhm …. hai mangiato poco però! Guarda che bella torta di mele che c'è! Ne vuoi una bella fetta? Slurp ….."

"No, non la voglio! André sto già meglio non preoccuparti! E poi, ricorda che l'imperatore ti sta aspettando."

Prendo comunque una fetta di torta, su un piattino in fine porcellana bianca, e la porgo ad Oscar "Non me ne andrò se prima non mangerai questa torta!" dico sorridendo alla mia Oscar.

"E va bene, dai qua!" dico mentre l'assaggio. Andrè è davvero tenero, dolce, premuroso. Io lo amo, ma certe volte davvero esagera.

"Ohh ma che meraviglia! Mai dico MAI quell pourc di Ferdinando ha mai avuto un gesto affettuoso come questo con me! Sig …. Comandà sit nà femmena fortunata, e tu Capità, jammè e vattene che mio fratello ti sta aspettando. Vostra moglie è in buone mani!"

"Altezza, quando Oscar avrà finito la fetta di torta la lascerò alle Vostre cure: sono certe che Voi saprete accudire la mia dolce sposa"

"Etciùùù … Maestà mi servono degli asciugamani per darmi una ripulita, Vi dispiace dirmi dove posso trovarli?"

"Ma certo Generà! Aramndina, dai un asciugamano a u' vuagliò!"

"Si, maestà!" Vedo Armandina prendere gli asciugamani, non resisto, mi avvicino, le tolgo dalle mani gli asciugamani, dico: "Lascia fare a me, al generale voglio pensarci io!"

Strappo gli asciugamani da Madame e provvedo a darmi una piccola ripulita. Però …. povero me, che male che ho al didietro!

"Altezza, perdonatemi ma sono ehm …. scivolato ed ora ...sono un poco dolorante. Spero di non arrecarvi disturbo se Vi chiedo di restare qui con Voi!"

"Ma certo Generà, potete rimanere tutto il tempo che volete, e poi n'omme a commè a vuie in miez a noi, sai che divertimento!"

"Grazie Altezza! Andrè, Alain e Gerard, potete fare ritorno alla caccia. Andrè, porgi le mie scuse all'imperatore."

"Si, certo Generale!... Oscar, ci vediamo più tardi!"

"A dopo Andrè, mi raccomando …" dico sconsolata, a lui il divertimento, l'aria aperta, il cavallo …. a me …. uff …. sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Prendo una mano di Oscar tra le mie, la accarezzo leggero e poi appoggio le mie labbra sul dorso, un tocco leggero, dolce.

"A dopo Oscar" sussurro, la vedo arrossire imbarazzata, bella, dolce ed un poco indifesa. E' così bella!

Sussurro al mio amico e dandogli una gomitata, dico: "Ehi Gerard, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che André fosse così tenero con il comandante! Ih ih ih

"Oh Alain, che Andrè fosse dolce e tenero era certo, è il comandante che mi stupisce! Hai visto come è arrossita? Sembra davvero una donna! Un vero miracolo! Ah …. l'amore!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo, è un vero miracolo vedere il diavolo biondo così dolce, un miracolo!

Mi allontano da mia moglie, guardo i miei amici, dico: "Possiamo andare!"

Usciamo dal casino e recuperiamo i nostri cavalli.

Siamo in prossimità del casino, quando vedo allontanarsi il marito e i due soldati della mia cavalla bionda, sussurro felice ai miei amici: "Quell'insignificante omuncolo ha lasciato il casino. Uhmm ….. adesso o mai più! Devo trovare il modo di rimanere da solo con lei e vediamo cosa succederà. Amici, la vostra compagnia mi è ormai superflua, potete andare!"

"Ah …. grazie Michel! Ci vuoi scaricare così?! Ah no, bello! Noi adesso restiamo qui per assistere alle tue …. prodezze!"

"Come volete! Ma rimanete tra i cespugli, non voglio che la mia leonessa vi veda!"

"La tua leonessa ….. è in compagnia! Come credi di fare per restare da solo con lei?"

"Sono uno stratega, troverò il modo …"

"Bene …. in bocca al lupo Michel!"

"Crepi!"

"Etciùùù … Questa non ci voleva! Oltre ad avere preso una botta nel didietro, che tra l'altro è ancora dolorante dall'incornata di quel maledettissimo caprone, ci mancava anche che finissi nel fango per raffreddarmi … etciùùù…"

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Generà e così siete stato incornato?! Oh per Gennarì! Su raccontante!"

"Altezza ….. per procurare del latte alle mie figlie ho subito l'assalto di un caprone che si è accanito sul mio augusto didietro. Un dolore incredibile! Ma per il loro benessere, lo rifarei anche subito. Altezza, posso prendere uno di quei cuscini? Vorrei accomodarmi ma … ehm ….."

"Si certo, prendete tutto quello che vi occorre!"

"Auguuuustin, aspettate ve li porto io!" sento la voce stridula di madame Battista trapassarmi i timpani, povero me! Ma quando riuscirò a liberarmi di questo flagello?

"Madame, statemi lontano! Voi e la vostra cameriera! Lontane! Chiaro?!"

Afferro un cuscino e mi sistemo sul divanetto accanto a mia figlia Oscar.

"Posso, figliola?!"

"Si, ecco … tenete Padre! Padre, avete notizie di mia madre?"

"Si, certo. Appena arrivato ho ricevuto una sua lettera, non ve l'ho detto?!" dico guardando le mie figlie.

Marianne domanda: "Ci sono notizie da palazzo? Sapete come stanno i nostri figli?"

"Vostra madre scrive che stanno tutti molto bene, i preparativi per le nozze di Catherine procedono rapide. Ed anche i preparativi per la festa di fidanzamento di Armand ….. fidanzamento, che cosa strana! Ah, Oscar, tua madre e Nanny stanno predisponendo tutto per il tuo piccolo: corredini, asciugamani, cuffiette ….. spero solo che sia tutto azzurro!"

Sono ancora dietro i cespugli con i miei amici, uno di loro mi dice: "La tua cavallona non si decide ad uscire, cosa vuoi fare?"

"Uhm …. mi serve un'idea per attirarla fuori … pare che lei sia molto legata al suo cavallo …. ih ih ih!"

Jacques ribatte: "Beh, se tiene tanto al suo cavallo come dici, rendilo nervoso …. magari lanciagli una pietra, magari lo sentirà nitrire ed uscirà."

"Si …. adesso mi avvicino e vedo di farlo innervosire un poco …. ih ih ih ….. e quando uscirà ….."

"Vai Michel e fatti onore. Noi saremo qui a darti la nostra benedizione! Ih ih …"

Mi avvicino al cavallo bianco del Colonello, un animale bellissimo, come la sua padrona. Come mi vede inizia ad agitarsi, come capisse che non ho buone intenzioni. Meglio, così mi facilita l'operazione disturbo.

"IIIIIIIhHHHHH IIIIIHHHHHH"

Vedo il cavallo sbuffare dalle narici e nitrire nervosamente, muove le zampe e tira la corda con cui è legato all'albero. Decisamente non gli sono simpatico, non l'ho neppure toccato e già si agita!

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH"

Mi nascondo dietro al cespuglio, in attesa che Madame esca, di sicuro sarà preoccupata per il suo cavallo, da quello che ho compreso è moto affezionata all'animale.

Sono seduta sulla poltrona quando sento il mio César nitrire con una certa violenza, mi alzo di scatto e istintivamente esco dal casino. Vedo il mio cavallo nervoso, mi avvicino, mi guardo attorno e sussurro: "Ma che strano, non c'è nessuno!". Poso una mano sul muso del mio animale, lo accarezzo nel tentativo di rassicurarlo, chissà cosa è accaduto, perché di sicuro ha visto qualcosa che non gli è piaciuto. César è un ottimo cavallo, attendo, tranquillo e affidabile. Se ha nitrito è stato per avvisarmi di qualcosa.

Vedo la mia preda occuparsi del suo cavallo, si guarda intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa ….. ih ih …. Ma non si accorge della mia presenza. Esco veloce dal mio nascondiglio e afferro la mia bella bionda per una mano, tirandola contro di me e trascinandola dietro al cespuglio.

Sento una mano afferrare la mia, con l'altra tiro fuori lo stiletto e colpisco istintivamente la mano che mi tiene prigioniera.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIIII" urlo per il dolore lancinante che sento. Lascio istintivamente la mia presa e mi guardo la mano.

Dall'interno del casino sentiamo un urlo, istintivamente mi alzo e corro fuori dalla mia piccola.

"Maribeau, COME OSATE!"

"AHIIII Ma siete siete … aaahhh che male! Guardate come sanguina! Mi rimarrà una cicatrice enorme a deturparmi la mano! Ma Voi siete siete siete …!"

"IO SONO IL COLONNELLO OSCAR FRANCOIS DE JARJAYES E VOI SIETE …."

"Un povero uomo affascinato da una dea …. che lo ha trafitto! E non metaforicamente!" prendo un fazzoletto e mi tampono la ferita. Questa donna ha davvero carattere, ed temo che sia davvero un buon soldato.

"Ah ah ah … e così io sarei una dea?! Ah ah ah … Peccato che sono ben lontano dal divino!" ribatto mentre punto alla gola lo stiletto.

"Si si …. ho capito … però Voi siete così ….. così … bella, audace ….. e certo che siete terrena, anche io sono molto terreno …."

"Ma come osate! Forse non temete che conficchi la lama del mio stiletto nella vostra gola?"

"Non lo fareste mai!"

"Certo", dico premendo l'arma sulla giugulare.

Usciamo tutte furi dal casino, attirate dalle urla. Appena fuori vediamo Maribeau che si tiene stretta una mano ed Oscar che gli punta lo stiletto alla giugulare.

"Madame siete bellissima… anche così …"

"Capitano, continuate a infastidirmi con le vostre parole. Forse non avete inteso che sono una donna sposata!"

"Si si … ho compreso benissimo Madame ….. io non mi formalizzo! Però mettete via questo stiletto … " rispondo deciso, anche se ho davvero paura di questa splendida creatura.

"Ma certo, avete ragione, metterò via lo stiletto…" dico appoggiando la mano sull'elsa e mentre estraggo la spada il capitano tenta di abbracciarmi ma io con una spinta l'allontano e con un paio di movimenti punto la lama nella passa bassa dei pantaloni e, con tocco leggero taglio i suoi pantaloni lasciandolo in coottes.

"AAAHHHHH! Ma siete …. siete ….. " dico mentre indietreggio, spaventato dalle urla delle donne.

"mM come! Non sono più una dea? Ah ah ah …."

"Si …. una dea ….. armata!"

Sorrido beffarda e con la lama sfioro la pelle della sua gamba, la vedo sanguinare, e digrigno: "VOLETE CHE CONTINUI!"

"No …. no …. in verità ….. vorrei ben altro da Voi ….."

"DAVVERO! E ALLORA ECCOVI SERVITO!" urlo mentre sento dietro di me arrivare gli altri, veniamo accerchiati, sento la voce dell'imperatrice: "E brava piccireè! Certo che in mutande siete proprio nà schifezza!"

"Quest'uomo è senza ritegno … u' pagliacc! "

"Cosa state facendo a mia sorella?"

"Andatevene! O dovrete vedervela anche con noi!"

"AAAAAHHHHH Sangueeee!"

"Capitano! Esigo una spiegazione, e che sia plausibile!" tuono per sovrastare la voce delle mie figlie, e delle altre donne. Vedo Maribeau indietreggiare, un passo dopo l'altro, senza accorgersi che dietro di lui si è sistemata l'arciduchessa.

Indietreggio piano, un passo dopo l'altro, tenendomi con una mano il fazzoletto premuto della ferita, sento un poco di sangue colare dalla coscia destra, quella donna è una vera furia! I miei pantaloni scivolano sempre più in basso ed io inciampo, assolutamente incapace di muovermi oltre, intrecciando i pantaloni tra loro.

È un attimo, mi ritrovo riverso a terra, addosso all'arciduchessa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" il mio è un grido di dolore, proveniente dal mio didietro. Sento uno spillone trafiggermi una chiappa e sua altezza ridere.

"Ben Vi sta Capitano, ed ora levatevi di dosso!"

Sento mio padre che a gran voce dice:" MA COSA DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO! ESIGO UNA SPIEGAZIONE!"

"Padre, spero che non Vi lamenterete più dei miei soldati, visto il comportamento tenuto dal Vostro capitano! Mi ha assalita, ma ha avuto ciò che meritava!"

"MARIBEAU, DA QUESTO MOMENTO RITENETEVI AGLI ARRESTI! LO SARETE FIN TANTO CHE NON SAREMO ARRIVATI A PARIGI! POI, DECIDERO' COSA FARE DI VOI!"

Jacques ed io ridiamo dietro ai cespugli, non resisto e dico: " Ehi hai visto il nostro stallona da monta! Voleva la cavalla e invece è stato incorato dal vecchio! AH ah ah …."

"Padre …. ci sono dei rumori …. di là ….. andiamo a vedere!" dico avvicinandomi all'altro gruppo di cespugli.

Mio padre mi segue e raggiungiamo la fonte di tanto disturbo, si tratta degli altri suoi soldati.

"Padre, Vi assicuro che se Vi lamenterete ancora dei miei uomini ….. dirò a Bouillè cosa hanno combinato i Vostri uomini!"

"VOI DUE! USCITE SUBITO DI Lì O GIURO CHE VI PENTIRETE DI ESSERE NATI!"

"Sssiiii Sissignore ….." rispondiamo timorosi.

"Siete tutti consegnati, ora tornate immediatamente a palazzo e da lì non vi muoverete. Resterete chiusi nella vostra stanza. Ed una volta giunti a Parigi deciderò come punirvi. Ed ora sparite!"

Urlo furioso pensando che i miei soldati, quelli che ho addestrato con tanta fatica, a cui ho cercato di imporre una ferrea disciplina, sono in realtà un vero disastro, se paragonati ai soldati di mia figlia. Non potrò neppure più lamentarmi di Sassoin, povero me!

_**Basilicata, Potenza**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Ciao, che bello, ci siete anche voi! Tina, Elektra, Giusy…"

_**Giusy: **_"Si, siamo giunte direttamente da Facebook

_**Generale: **_"Che piacere donzelle!"

_**Giusy: **_"Generale! Vi troviamo in piena forma!"

_**Generale: **_"Umm… nulla… so che madamigella Arpia ha appena pubblicato il capitolo quarantatre …"

_**Tina: **_"Allora?!"

_**Giusy: **_"Temete che vostra figlia non sappia come si fanno i bambini?"

_**Generale: **_"Non solo lei ma anche André. Sig … sono davvero preoccupato! E se non lo sapessero fare davvero?!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, forse ridete di me?"

_**Tina:**_ "No, mai!"

_**Generale: **_"Ne dubito!"

_**Giusy:**_ "Rilassatevi Generale, secondo me … quei due sanno come si fa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tina:**_ "Si si Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO! Per cortesia…. Noooo!"

_**Giusy:**_ "Generale… Vorrei fare una battuta sconcia ma mi contengo…"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ho l'impressione che mi stiate prendendo in giro!"

_**Giusy: **_"IO! Ma NOOO! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tina:**_ "Si, si… Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tutta colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa c'entriamo noi?"

_**Generale: **_"Voi c'entrate sempre! A proposito ….Ih ih ih …. Mie care e dolci Arpie…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Umm … Terry, il generale è troppo sdolcinato, non mi fido!"

_**Terry: **_"Nemmeno io, ma guai a provocarci, potrei vendicarmi… Ih ih …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Avanti Generale, cosa volete dirci?"

_**Generale: **_"Vedo che voi tutte indossate ancora l'abito da befane ..."

_**Terry: **_"Dunque …"

_**Generale: **_"Nulla, vi dona tanto … troppo… molto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Non capisco spiegatevi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Non posso fare a meno di ridere come un matto! Si, siete proprio due befane!"

_**Tina: **_"Ma Generale cosa dite!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tina, vi prego non difendetele, quelle due sono donne impossibili!"

_**Giusy: **_"Suvvia Generale, non parlate in questo modo lo sapete che potrebbero vendicarsi?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo so, ormai sono preparato al peggio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Davvero! Ma lo sapete che vi abbiamo portato il carbone?"

_**Generale: **_"Quello vero?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ovvio!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … ma io accendo il camino con il carbone!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, certo!"

_**Aizram: **_"E così il nostro abito ci dona moltissimo?"

_**Generale: **_"Si.. ih ih …"

_**André: **_"Oscar, qui si mette male…"

_**Oscar: **_"Lo temo anch'io Andrè!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, ma lo sai che sei bellissima vestita da Befana?"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh grazie André!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram ho un'idea!..."

_**Aizram: **_"Sentiamo!"

_**Terry: **_"Dobbiamo raggiungere la Basilicata…."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, hai detto che andiamo a Potenza e allora?"

_**Terry: **_"Noi siamo ancora qui a Claviere …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, lo so, ma devi darmi il tempo di aprire il dropbox …."

_**Terry: **_"Si ma solo per donare un bell'abito nero e un cappello a punta anche agli uomini…"

_**Aizram: **_"Vuoi dire che vuoi…"

_**Terry: **_"Visto che il generale si è complimentato con noi per via del nostro abito, è giusto che ne doniamo uno anche a lui! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"No! Sei davvero diabolica! Non mi dire che vuoi raggiungere Potenza a cavallo della scopa!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo! E mentre sorvoliamo i cieli della Basilicata tu farai da cicerone!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sei diabolica!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirelle, ho sentito. A me sta bene. Un altro viaggio sulla scopa è quello che ci vuole! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Carolina mi fa davvero piacere!"

_**Carolina: **_"Io sono pronta! Madame Joséphine, che ne direste di fare questo viaggio cavalcando la scopa accanto a me?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Per me sarà un onore!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, dobbiamo procurare un abito da Befane anche a Tina ed a Elektra…"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, è compito tuo. E anche un costume agli uomini."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo …. Aspetta…. Ecco fatto! Umm … non è bellissimo il nostro genale?"

_**Terry: **_"Si ma … io sinceramente preferisco André! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ohhh Augustin, guardati … anche tu indossi il costume da Befana!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa! Ma …"

_**Aizram: **_"Umm.. sapete Generale, vi dona troppo… molto …. Siete un incanto!"

_**Generale: **_"VI ORDINO IMMEDIATAMENTE DI TOGLIEMI QUESTA ROBACCIA DI DOSSO!"

_**Terry: **_"Potremmo anche farlo, ma non credo che vi convenga, rimarreste in mutande!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Ma se i miei generi sotto a questa specie di tonaca indossano i pantaloni!"

_**Aizram: **_"Loro, non Voi! .. Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere dove dobbiamo andare?"

_**Aizram: **_ "In Basilicata! Forza tutti a cavallo sulle nostre scope!"

_**Terry: **_"Pronti, partenza, via ….."

_**Anche la scopa del generale prende il volo.**_

_**Generale: **_"MARGUERITE! AIUUUTOOOO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro calmati, ho l'impressione che tu cominci a imitare madame pom pom …"

_**Generale: **_"MARGUERITE! LE ARPIE, SEMPRE LORO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su Augustin, godiamoci il viaggio, non è bello volare in cielo tra le stelle?"

_**Generale: **_"NO!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Rilassati caro!"

_**Oscar e André cavalcano la scopa fianco a fianco.**_

_**André: **_"Oscar, che meraviglia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, André, ho già viaggiato prima ed è stato bellissimo, ma adesso qui con te è ancora più bello!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè madame Joséphine, vi siete divertita al casino?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Moltissimo!"

_**Carolina: **_"E che ne dite di quel pourc di Maribeau?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … che spasso!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ragazze, mentre raggiungiamo la destinazione che ne direste de commentassi il capitolo 171?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma certo, dicci!"

_**Tina: **_"Voglio dire che oltre ad essere bellissimo, ma Oscar che fa il tiro a segno è fantastica! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Terry, Aizram, permettete che risponda io?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo Oscar, vai!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Tina, quel Maribeau …"

_**Carolina: **_"U pagliac piccirella, u pagliac…"

_**Oscar: **_"Si… Maestà, quel pagliaccio, è davvero un … uno … sfacciato senza ritegno. Vi assicuro che è solo l'inizio."

_**Lupen: **_"Brava Oscar! Da te mi aspetto altro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Contateci madame!"

_**Tina:**_ "Oscar vestita da befana sei stupenda!"

_**Oscar: **_"Emm .. grazie, me l'ha appena detto il mio André!"

_**Tina:**_ "Riguardo a madame Battista, mi ha fatto venire gli incubi, ma il generale oh… in vesti notturne, che magnifica immagine e la berretta con il pom pom, uno spettacolo, complimenti. Fantastico!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame possibile che in un momento come questo dobbiamo discutere di quanto è accaduto?! Ma vi rendete conto che siamo sospesi nell'aria?"

_**Tina:**_ "Certo, ed è divertentissimo!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma Generale cosa avete fatto a vostro fratello, non vi vergognate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame come sarebbe a dire cosa ho fatto? L'ho aiutato a riposare!

_**Katia:**_ "Voi siete pazzo, avreste potuto ucciderlo."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io non capisco …"

_**Katia:**_ "Generale, forse dovreste incominciare a stare lontano dalla vostra famiglia solo perché voi non avete al vostro fianco vostra moglie non significa che gli altri non possono divertirsi."

_**Generale: **_"Ma … ma … Ohhh ma che sconcezze!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, l'ultima volta non ci siamo presentate, lo faccio adesso. Vedete, sono una vostra nuova lettrice e mi chiamo Elektra. Ho appena cominciato a leggere le vostre avventure e vi trovo particolarmente fuori di testa.

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dite?!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Come le ho già detto sono ai primi capitoli e lasciatemi dire che André è un Santo, altri uomini non si sarebbero comportati così. Però adesso si dovrebbe dare una bella svegliata e prendere l'iniziativa per questo bacio. Se aspettano a Oscar diventano vecchi.

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ma si può sapere cosa dite?! Il mio futuro genero si è spinto anche troppo! Ma stiamo scherzando?! …. L'importante è che entrambi abbiano capito di amarsi. Tutto il resto deve avvenire DOPO. Sono stato chiaro? Che donzella! Pretendete che quello spudorato baci mia figlia. Meglio che sia più vigile, altrimenti di questo passo chissà dove andremo a finire!"

_**Elektra:**_ "E voi che avete fatto in gioventù con vostra moglie?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma IO cosa c'entro? Qui stiamo parlando di quei due sfacciati, non di me!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Lei parla bene, intanto non è stato un Santo. Poi ho parlato di bacio non di altro. I fidanzati si baciano, almeno quello. Se vivesse nel ventunesimo secolo si strapperebbe i capelli! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: "**_Appunto perché sono un uomo, so come vanno queste cose. Ed è per questo motivo che debbo vigilare, altrimenti chissà come andrebbe a finire! Riguardo al vostro secolo, beh, non so cosa accada, ma se è come penso, le sconcezze andrebbero messe al loro posto: trapassando tutti a fil di spada… Maledizione, se continuo ad agitarmi, finirà che cadrò di sotto!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Sta fermo Augustin, rispondi alle lettrici senza agitarti!"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio scimunito, invece agitati, magari finisci di sotto! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Brutta gattaccia! TACETE! OHHHH AIUTOOO … HO PERSO L'EQUILIBRIOOO…"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, riapri il dropbox, il generale rischia davvero di cadere…"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … No, tranquilla, sono stata io a farlo dondolare deliberatamente!"

_**Australia: **_"Brava Aizram, perché non gli dai una bella spintarella giù?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no! Cosa dici! E poi con chi ci divertiamo? Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Vero! Ah ah ah …."

_**Elektra: "**_Generale, tornando al discorso di prima, Oscar e André non sono due bambini, hanno più di trent'anni. Sarebbe anche ora che facessero qualcosa. La vita è breve, bisogna godersela bene."

_**Generale:**_ Avete ragione Madame! Sappiate che mia moglie sta organizzando il loro matrimonio. Appena saremo arrivati a Parigi, si sposeranno, quindi potranno tranquillamente procreare François mio nipote.

E poi, che colpa ne ho io se quei due ci hanno messo più di vent'anni per capire che si amano? E' colpa loro, non mia!"

_**Elektra:**_ "La colpa è anche la sua generale, non ha permesso ad Oscar di vivere come una donna, ma come un soldato che deve stare agli ordini e comandare. Per forza che poi non combinano niente, e non sa niente."

_**Generale:**_ "Appunto madame ed è per questo motivo che prima di partire ho tentato di parlare con mia figlia, ma lei mi ha preso in giro, mi ha detto che per vent'anni ha prestato servizio presso il bordello più famoso d'Europa: Versailles."

_**Elektra:**_ "Terry, Aizram, questo generale mi fa troppo ridere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Anche a noi Elektra! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ma le senti? Cosa ho detto di sbagliato?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Secondo la tua logica, nulla caro, nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh grazie cara, sei un vero tesoro!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Questo generale è sempre più fuori di testa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Angela:**_ "Scusate ma … anch'io sono indietro ai capitoli, esattamente al trentanovesimo ed io che ho letto che siete al centosettantuno! Che spasso! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Tutte la donzelle ridono! Marguerite davvero non capisco …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, capisco io! Siete antiquato!"

_**Generale: **_"Joséphine! Come sempre sei una sfacciata! TACI!"

_**Simona: "**_Generale siete unico!"

_**Generale: **_"Buona sera Madame! E grazie per "unico."

_**Simona: **_"Ma prego! Ih ih … Siete il mio personaggio preferito! Ih ih … Scusatemi se non mi sono ancora aggiornata ma sapete i turni di lavoro in questo periodo sono davvero massacranti, ma rimedierò appena possibile!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Anche voi Madame fate parte dell'esercito? Sapete, anch'io spesso devo stare fuori per giorni, sempre a pattugliare!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ma no, Oscar, il mio lavoro è tutt'altro! Ih ih … Ricordi che volevo medicare l'augusto fondoschiena di tuo padre?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … Si … Ah ah ah …."

_**Simona: **_"Quindi sono al servizio di un altro tipo di esercito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Debora:**_ "Anch'io ho appena comincia a leggere, sono al capitolo trentasette, che spasso! Che Storia!

Siete in giro per Torino, che bello, magari vi incontro nel capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame accontentatevi di interloquire con noi nel siparietto, nel capitolo è improbabile!"

_**Debora: **_"Ah ah ah … Si, certo, mi accontento! Ah ah ah …"

_**Francesca Barone: "**_Ah ah ah … Ma Generale, povera Elena!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma quale povera! La donzella spiava Joséphine e quell'altro sporcaccione di Charles che fino a poco fa il suo "petit" dormiva tranquillamente, altro che povera!"

_**Francesca Barone: "**_Ah ah ah … Generale siete impossibile!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, non dite sconcezze. Non vorrei che le vostre parole inibiscano mio marito!"

_**Generale: **_"Taci sfacciata! E vedi di essere più discreta!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grunt…."

_**Virginia:**_ "W il redivivo petit Charles! Ih ih …"

_**Charles: **_"Grazie madame, ma così mi mettete in imbarazzo…"

_**Generale: **_"Taci, sfacciato! Ormai sei diventato famoso."

_**Katia:**_ "Io invece, ho altro da dire, tacete tutti. Dunque, riguardo a ciò che è successo con Elena, spero che le cose si sistemino. Girodelle, spero che tu sia stato convincente!"

_**Victor: **_"Madame, credo di esserlo stato, ma la mia fidanzata pareva un salice piangente!"

_**Elena:**_ "Forse non avevo ragione di esserlo Victor? Sniff …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Elena, ti comprendo, che colpo sapere di Oscar e Victor!"

_**Elena: **_"Oh madame Tetide, è stato orribile per me apprendere che era proprio madame Oscar la donna di cui il mio fidanzato era innamorato! Sinf … sniff …"

_**Perla:**_ "Victor per quanto riguarda voi, siete molto dolce quando si tratta di mademoiselle Elena, questo vuol dire che ne siete innamorato e che avete dimenticato Oscar.

_**Victor:**_ "Mademoisselle Perla, certo che sono innamorato di Elena, vorrei che si tranquillizzasse in poco…"

_**Lupen:**_ "Elena dovete tranquillizzarvi, Victor è un vero gentiluomo e vi farà senz'altro felice."

_**Elena:**_ "Victor, però tu … tu …"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo che Elena, ti sei rifatta per tutti i capitoli che sei stata... silenziosa e ubbidiente! Maro', na tigre in gabbia... e proprio da Oscar volevi la verità? Povera, e un miracolo già di per se aver capito di esser donna e di come far i bambini! "

_**Elena:**_ "Sarà anche come dite madamigella, però a me ha dato molto fastidio."

_**Carolina: **_"E Jammè piccirelle. Lu capellone si è dimostrato sincero. E poi, adesso ama voi e non la moglie del bel capitano!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Si, però Carolina, anche il Generale le spara grosse!"

_**Carolina: **_"E certo! Anch'io me ne sono accorta che le il generale le spara grosse …"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà ma … ma cosa dite?"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, vuiè sit nu personaggio!"

_**Generale: **_"Non vi capisco Maestà …"

_**Carolina: **_"Dite un mucchio di scemenze! Nemmeno nu piccirello dice le sciocchezze che dite vouiè."

_**Generale: **_"Ma … Maestà a cosa vi riferite?"

_**Tetide: **_"Ve lo spiego io Generale: voi vedete Oscar come una fattrice è davvero troppo! Un poco di laudano vi farebbe."

_**Generale: **_"Come!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirelle, avite ragione! Ah ah ah … Magari stasera ci penso io a chussì si da una bella calmata! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie Maestà! Mi fareste davvero una cortesia visto che mio fratello ieri sera mi ha drogato!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, possibile che anche tu sia contro di me? Io l'ho fatto per te. E' questo il modo in cui ringrazi tuo fratello?"

_**Australia:**_ "Uè Carolì, qui l'unica normale sei tu."

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie piccirrè!"

_**Australia:**_ "Carolina, mi piacerebbe vederti in azione con killè pourc di Ferdinado! Ih ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ci ho già pensato nel siparietto scorso, vi ricordate?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah … Siiii ah ah ah … brava Carolina!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale comunque siete stato molto crudele a far questo scherzo a vostro fratello Armand, le erbe erano più che sufficienti."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Madamigella, voi non l'avete visto, ma mio fratello era davvero incontenibile. Addirittura era talmente fuori di testa che voleva dividere il letto con me! Ma ve lo immaginate?! Magari durante la notte mi avrebbe toccato pensando che fossi Anna?! No no per carità! E' stato meglio che l'ho sedato! Ih ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, tu sei pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Animo, animo fratello! Coraggio, ci sono io a sostenerti!"

_**Armand: **_"Ancora un'altra parola Augustin, e sono tentato a farti cadere giù dalla scopa!"

_**Australia: **_"Siiii! Bravo Armand!"

_**Generale: **_"TACETE GATTACCIA!"

_**Australia: **_"Anche?! E tu, Armand, povero spretato che ti combina tuo fratello! Ahhaha ti ho dato la possibilità di .. metterti in affari con me ma hai rifiutato: peggio x te Armand... pagherai le conseguenze... mai come il povero capellone.."

_**Armand: **_"Le vostre intenzioni non mi piacciono!"

_**Australia: **_"Uauaua'! Vecchio scimunito fuori di cervello: sicuro, Oscarina per certo ti fa presenziare alla nascita di Sophie, come no! Che sei esaurito! A volte, sai vecchiaccio, mi convinco che l'esaurita della zia di Elena... ti meriti più di Marguerite! Ahaha menti folli si si riconoscono di certo..."

_**Generale: **_"FOLLE IO!"

_**Australia: **_"SI, TU, vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"GATTACCIA!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale siete un poco troppo nervoso, sappiate che concordo appieno con Carolina, non dovete spiare vostra figlia, lo so che lo fate per il suo bene ma è anche giusto lasciarle un po' di privacy."

_**Generale: **_"Più privacy di così! Quei due non pensano ad altro e non fanno altro! "

_**Carolina: **_"E Jammé Genrà! E lu sapite chà sit davvero insopportabile!"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà se non la smettete, mi unisco anch'io al vostro viaggio. Sapete, mi piacerebbe far visita mia sorella Antonietta. Vorrei guardare da vicino sto conte di Fessen…"

_**Generale: **_"Fersen Maestà, Fersen!"

_**Carolina: **_"Fessen, Fessen, nu fa nisciuna differenza. Pè rimane solo nu fess!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar, ma tu e Girodelle siete lontani cugini?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma no! E' stata un'idea di mio padre per convincere il padre di Elena ad acconsentire al fidanzamento…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ma che imbroglione! Oscar, ma lo sai che sei ostinata?"

_**Oscar: **_"Spiegatevi Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Hai disobbedito alla Regina delle due Sicilie in persona."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, ma io volevo andare a cavallo. Anche se poi mi sono sentita poco bene! Prometto che sarò meno avventata!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Umm … è già un passo avanti!"

_**Perla: "**_ Carolina siete diventata uno dei miei personaggi preferiti, siete davvero esilarante, molto divertente.."

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie piccirè.."

_**Perla:**_ "Madame Battista…"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Anche lei è a cavallo della sua scopa?! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Certo! Perla voleva conversare con lei, quindi si è appena unita a noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Madame Battista, ma lo sapete che l'abito da Befana dona più a voi che alle Arpie? Ih ih …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auguuustin, ma cooosa diteee?"

_**Perla: **_"Madame, vi consiglio di non importunare più il generale nè tanto meno approfittare delle situazioni che si creano per fargli visita nella sua stanza. Lui è un uomo sposato e fedele alla sua dolce Marguerite che tanto ama."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ma anch'io l'amoooo!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, aprite il vostro mezzo infernale e fatela cadere giù dalla scopa! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma Augustin, cosa dici?! Tu sei un gentiluomo!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, cara, ma tu non mi hai lasciato finire. Dunque, Arpie, fatele fare una caduta morbida, magari su di un materasso di piume d'oca, l'importante che si tolga di mezzo."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auuuguuustinnnn… Sniff … sniff …"

_**Carolina: **_"Stu generà, jè prorie pazz!"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà, ma cosa dite! Io non sono pazzo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah … dopo che mi avete detto che avete spiato vostra figlia e volete buttare giù dalla sua scopa sta povera donna, ditemi vuje se nu site pazz!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah ah …Generale, certo che con la simpaticissima Carolina avete parlato troppo! Le avete detto persino che avete spiato Oscar e André durante la prima notte di nozze! Anche voi ne combinate tante, poi vi lamentate se noi lettrici ridiamo a crepapelle per quello vi succede?! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ops … madame Lupen, quante volte debbo ripetermi?! Io non spio, vigilo."

_**Lupen: **_"Si, vabbé Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah Signora Lupen, ma avite sentito? Chillè è proprio pazz! Ah ah ah "

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque, madame cornacchia e il vecchio scimunito, lei su di lui, lei=peso piuma ahahah sicuro, più leggero e leggiadro di un fuscello non poteva "accomodarsi" sul vecchio pazzo... ahahahaha beh, peccato non ti abbia schiacciato del tutto... ma immagino non si possa aver tutto dalla vita o da una fanfiction! Ahahaha. Magari.. magari... un altro, più fortunato attentato può succedere Augustin... a caccia, mhhhh... che idee! Chissà che succederà!

_**Generale:**_ "ARPIE!"

_**Terry:**_ "Dite generale…"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ascoltate il suggerimento della gattaccia…."

_**Autrici:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, se continuiamo a ridere così, rischiamo davvero di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere giù! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Invece non deve accadere. Ma ti immagini?! Il nostro generale si delizierebbe per una nostra eventuale caduta."

_**Aizram: **_"Già!"

_**Australia: **_"Aizram! Maro, ho impiegato due tra mozzichi e pizzichi rubati di tempo per leggere o meglio rileggere tutto ahahahah troppe troppe troppe risate! Siete incontenibili... grazie a Dio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tu, ci hai messo due giorni per leggere, noi invece ci abbiamo messo ben una settimana per scrivere. Pensa che abbiamo dedicato tutto il nostro tempo libero!"

_**Australia: **_"Immagino, però …. Risate risate.. ancora risate...ulteriori risate trasformati in singulti..ahaha ... ho dovuto riprendermi più volte, oddio! Sto capitolo e migliore ancora dei siparietti... oh mamma mia! Ho tante di quelle cose da commentare... che non so da dove cominciare.. e manco riuscirò a farlo, sono sicura! Ahahah.. continuo a ridere- cerco di far mente locale e scrivere qualcosa ma poi...mentalmente rido di tutto ciò che ho letto e che e rimasto impresso nella mia mente! Cmq, care arpie, lasciatevelo dire: il meglio e stato "creare" Carolina e farla parlare in napoletano! Ihihih. Ha un modo cosi toccante, personale, diretto e divertentissimo e irriverente di apostrofare le persone.. che ti conquista subito! ... Dal... "disfare" il pidocchio spocchioso supponente di Mirabeau, a "quella donna è un vero flagello" di cornacchia di madame pom pom, isterica esaurita inutile alla storia... moltoooooo felicemente sacrificabile per restare alla corte di Giusse'! Si! Ihihih suggerimento non tanto velato in caso voi autrici voleste ascoltarlo!"

_**Autrici:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Tina:**_ "Emm .. Generale, forse voi non la sapete ma io non ho letto i capitoli precedenti, lo sto facendo adesso, però non mi perdo nemmeno quelli correnti …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Tina: **_"Riguardo al capitolo" tisana corretta laudano," avete drogato tutti! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"C'è poco da ridere Madame! Voi nemmeno immaginate che fatica faccio ad avere tutti sotto controllo."

_**Tina:**_ "Quindi, voi drogate un poco l'uno e un poco l'altro …Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"A volte sono costretto a fare certe scelte, ma che sia chiaro, lo faccio solo perché non posso farne a meno!"

_**Tina:**_ "Certo, nelle sue buone intenzioni! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa non si fa per i propri figli!"

_**Tina:**_ "Certo! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame, per la vostra comprensione!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ma quale comprensione?! Tina, il Generale, invece, non si smentisce. Quando Oscar avrà partorito, cosa si inventerà ancora? "

_**Generale: **_"Cosa volete che mi inventi?! Lo sappiamo tutti che André ha fatto cilecca e mi darà una nipotina. Quindi, lo perseguiterò finché non avrò ottenuto da mister maglietta appiccicata un bel maschio!"

_**André: **_"Agli ordini Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Sfacciato e spudorato! Vedi, se TU avessi funzionato al primo colpo, non sarei diventato lo zimbello di tutti!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Lascia stare il povero André e ascoltami."

_**Generale: **_"Ditemi Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "La Regina vi ha anche definito iettatore e uccello del malaugurio…"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco … come sempre, sono stato frainteso …"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jammè Generà, ma quale fraintendimento! Vuiè sit l'uccello del malaugurio! E lassate stà stu povero giuvinotto!"

_**Generale: **_"Tutte le donne contro di me…"

_**Australia:**_ "Aizram, na bella spintarella al vecchiaccio scimunito, e dai, e jammè! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Fa la brava Australia, il generale ci serve!"

_**Tina: **_"Comunque debbo farle i miei complimenti: avete scelto bene per Oscar."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame, modestamente, sono un ottimo combina matrimoni! Ih ih … che soddisfazione!"

_**Tina:**_ "E pensare che Oscar era innamorata di Fersen …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, l'imperatrice Carolina non si è sbagliata quando ha detto che lo svedese è nu pouc…"

_**Carolina: **_"Vero Generà, Fessen je nu pourc."

_**Generale: **_"Fersen, Maestà, non Fessen"

_**Carolina: **_"Se nu fossé stato nu Fes non si sarebbe fatto scappare la bionda, visto che la mia povera sorella è incasinata con il Luigino! E po' lo sanno tutti che scappè dietro alle gonnelle!"

_**Tina:**_ "In effetti … ih ih … ah ah ah …."

_**Katia:**_ "Maestà, adoro il vostro dialetto!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Grazie piccirellé!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, quel … gentiluomo ha fatto soffrire troppe donne, purtroppo anche la mia piccola. Fortuna che si è accorta di Sant'André!"

_**Tina: **_"Come sarebbe a dire Sant'André?"

_**Generale: **_"Con il caratterino che si ritrova, mio genero è l'unico che può … scc… guai se mi sentisse…"

_**Oscar: **_"E invece vi ho sentito!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm … hai frainteso Oscar…"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo …"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, ma si può sapere quando arriviamo?"

_**Terry: **_"Mancano ancora venti minuti!"

_**Generale: **_"Possibile? Così tanto?"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, credo che tra Claviere e Potenza ci siano circa ottocento km, credo …"

_**Lupen: **_"Guardate! Stiamo sorvolando Potenza! …. Però che panorama!"

_**Terry: **_"Dobbiamo atterrare in centro."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, ma manca ancora qualche minuto per atterrare."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, sto leggendo su Google una notizia …"

_**Aizram: **_"Quale?"

_**Terry: **_"Ascolta…. Secondo studi di carattere linguistico, nella prima metà del XII secolo ci fu una massiccia immigrazione nella zona di Potenza e dei comuni limitrofi di genti provenienti dal Nord Italia, in particolare dall'area compresa tra Piemonte e Liguria, spiegando così l'origine dei dialetti galloitalici di Basilicata, che presentano diverse similitudini con i dialetti dell'Italia settentrionale.

Tali migrazioni sarebbero state motivate dalle cattive condizioni economiche delle regioni di origine a quel tempo, nonché a motivazioni religiose: gruppi di eretici catari cercarono verosimilmente scampo alle persecuzioni spostandosi in Basilicata, similmente a quanto avvenuto in Sicilia.

Sentito Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito cosa?"

_**Terry: **_"Probabilmente potreste avere qualche discendente a Potenza…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite! Io mi trasferirò in Piemonte nel 1789 e in questo posto le immigrazioni sono avvenute molto prima! … Ih ih ih … Credevate di farmela, vero! Dimenticate che sono un uomo istruito!"

_**Aizram: **_"Uhmm…. Ma quanta importanza che si da!"

_**Terry: **_"Teniamoci forte che stiamo per atterrare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, voglio fare uno scherzetto al generale! Ih ih … voglio che il suo atterraggio sia meno soft del nostro! Ih ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Che idea diabolica! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta che scrivo sul dropbox : sorvoliamo il centro di potenza, stiamo per atterrare, siano a settanta centimetri d'altezza …"

_**Terry: **_"Scusa ma perché settanta e non un metro?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma dai Terry, non deve essere poi tanto traumatico, settanta è perfetto."

_**Terry: **_"Come vuoi, l'importante che batta il fondoschiena! Ih ih …."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Autrici, fateci trovare sotto Gesuele! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Ed io prendo tutto l'occorrente per medicarlo …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah… si …. Io gli lancio addosso quella cornacchia di madame pom pom…"

_**Aizram: **_"Poveretto però mi fa un poco pena!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, dovrà essere tutto soft. Cioè, deve cadere ma non farsi troppo male. Insomma, serve per ridere!"

_**Aizram: **_"Perfetto! Atterriamo prima tutti noi …. Ecco fatto! Atterraggio eseguito …. Siamo tutti sani e salvi. Mentre il generale sorvola sulle nostre teste."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa succede, perché io non atterro? Di sicuro è un altro scherzo di quelle diaboliche Autrici! … EHI, ARPIE, FATEMI SCENDERE! VI SIETE FORSE DIMENTICATE DI ME?"

_**Terry: **_"NIENTE AFFATTO GENERALE! E' SOLO CHE ABBIAMO DECISO DI FARVI SORVOLARE ANCORA LA CITTA'!"

_**Generale: **_"MA COSA DITE! VOGLIO SCENDERE! PRESTO!"

_**Aizram: **_"SICURO?"

_**Generale: **_"CERTO! …. Santo cielo ma sotto c'è quel maledetto caprone!.. ARPIE, FATELO SPARIRE!"

_**Terry: **_"Sparire chi?"

_**Generale: **_"MA IL CAPRONE! NON VORRETE CHE MI INCORNI?"

_**Simona: **_"GENERALE, PENSERO' IO A MEDICARVI QUESTA VOLTA!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO… VIA… DANNATE AUTRICI!"

_**Terry: **_"Dai Aizram, fallo atterrare…"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo… sono pronta … uno … due …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Aspetta, metto sotto il caprone…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh no, mio povero Augustin…"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillizzatevi Madame, è solo uno scherzo, nulla di più! …. Ecco adesso deve cadere! … TREEEE…"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO …. IL CAPRONE … NOOOOO …. AIUTOOO…. CADO…."

**Tonf … **

_**Generale: **_"Che botta! Ahi ahi …"

_**Tutte le lettrici intorno al generale:**_ "Generale, su, vi aiutiamo noi …"

_**Generale: **_"Ahi ahi … che male! AUTRICI, SIETE CATTIVE!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dite! E' stato uno scherzo, così imparate a spiare ancora Oscar e André!"

_**Generale: **_"IO NON SPIO, VIGILO! Ahi che male …"

_**Simona: **_"Venite che vi aiuto! A proposito come sta il vostro fondoschiena?"

_**Generale: **_"Come volete che stia?! E' dolorante!"

_**Simona: **_"Ho qui tutti i medicamenti …"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO lasciate! Non si è mai visto che una donzella curi … curi … un gentiluomo!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ma lascialo stare Simona! Il generale non ha nemmeno visto le corna di Gesuele. Il caprone è servito solo per spaventarlo, nulla più!"

_**Generale: **_"DANNATE AUTRICI!"

_**Maribuer: **_"Generale, posso aiutarvi?"

_**Generale: **_"MARIBEAU! E' INUTILE CHE CERCHIATE DI IRRETIRMI, TANTO SIETE AGLI ARRESTI, FINO A CHE NON SAREMO A PARIGI, POI SI VEDRA'!"

_**Maribeur: **_"Ma io volevo solo aiutarvi ad alzarvi…"

_**Generale: **_"NON HO BISOGNO DI VOI, HO I MIEI GENERI PER QUESTO! SPARITE!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"No Auguuustin ci sono io, ti aiuto io…"

_**Generale: **_"SPARITE!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maribeau la prima lezione non ti è bastata vuoi continuare a buscare?"

_**Maribuer: **_"Credo sia stato sufficiente ciò che mi ha fatto la cavallona bionda! Mi ha tagliato la mano e, come se non bastasse, sono stato punto dall'imperatrice con uno spillone…"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè pagliac, se parli ancora, giuro che ti trapasso io! Li conosco bene li purc a cumme a voui, mi pasta ricordare lu purc di Claud de Jarjayes per scatenarmi dalla rabbia!"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà, ma vi pare che questo sia il momento di parlare di mio zio!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si! Se ha tentato di fare lu pourc pè mè!"

_**Tetide: **_"Oh ma che manicomio!"

_**Generale: **_"Maribeau, meglio che sparite se non volete fare una brutta fine!"

_**Oscar avanza con la spada e puntandogliela dice:**_ "Sparite se non volete che vi trafigga!"

_**Maribuer: **_"Ma voi siete la cavalla perfetta per me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa! Adesso vi faccio vedere io!"

_**Terry: **_"Dai Aizram muoviti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, scrivo…. La scopa del generale, si infila tra le gambe di Maribeau e lo porta lontano.

_**Terry: **_"Aizram cosa hai combinato? Perché non me l'hai fatto fare?"

_**Aizram: **_"Devi aspettare la prossima occasione, ma non nel siparietto ma nel capitolo. Porta pazienza!... Bene, è giunta l'ora di fare due passi per il centro."

_**Terry: **_"Si! Benvenuti in Basilicata in una terra accogliente di fascino e di storia, dove in ogni angolo c'è sempre qualcosa da scoprire come i suoi borghi che sono tra i più belli d'Italia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Ditemi Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nel prossimo siparietto, torneremo tra le Alpi!"

_**Generale: **_"A fare cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"A sciare! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Sciare? E' forse un piatto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … Non vi dirò nulla, soltanto che dovrete tenere accesa nuovamente la vostra scopa per ripartire e ripercorre altri ottocento Km! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE DELLA MALORA!"


	174. Chapter 174

Capitolo 174

**La decisione di Carolina**

"Oè ma dico! Generà davvero vi vulite portare apprisse stu pagliac? Io direi di lasciarlo nei boschi! Ah ah ah ... Maribeau certo che avite fatto na pessima figura! Ah ah ah".

"Altezza ... io sono sconcertato dall'impudenza del Capitano. Ma a Parigi farà una brutta fine! E in quanto a Voi, Maribeau, con quel piccolo pacchetto vorreste spodestare mio genero?! Ma fatemi la cortesia va! Presuntuoso che non siete altro! Chissà come farete a soddisfare le Vostre innumerevoli amanti. Ma poi, le avrete davvero tutte queste amanti? Inizio a dubitarne! Ed ora tornate alla Reggia! Sparite!" urlo dietro al mio capitano, decisamente poco dotato.

Mestamente ci incamminiamo, guardo il capitano, non resisto, e dico: "Maribeau, riconoscilo: per una volta una delle tue cavallone mancate te l'ha fatta pagare!"

"Già ... ma io non mi arrendo! Accidenti a quella donna! L'ho davvero sottovalutata, quella non è uno strano prodotto del padre, temuta solo perché è la figlia del Generale Jarjayes! No, quella donna è un vero soldato! Addestrata, preparata, abile con le armi, integerrima! Accidenti a lei! Ma più mi sfugge …. E più mi eccita! Non mi arrenderò di certo!" rispondo tenendo su i pantaloni con le mani.

"Si, certo! Ah ah ah ah …. Ed il generale si é pure lamentato della tua dotazione! Ah ah ah"

"Per la miseria! Ma come ha osato mettermi in ridicolo in questo modo! Ahhh ma se dividerò la stanza almeno una notte con quel vecchiaccio squinternato giuro che troverò il modo di mostrargli che non ho un pacchetto ma un grosso pacco! Un pacchetto, ma come ha osato dire una cosa del genere!" rispondo deciso alle canzonature dei miei commilitoni.

"Probabilmente suo genero sarà ancora più dorato! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Con una cavallona simile, credo che ... uhmm ... Amici dovevate vederla mentre mi ha tagliato le brache! Ohhhh nelle mie fantasie già me la immaginavo! Che femmina, che sguardo, che bocca, che cavalla..."

"ih ih ih ih ... u' pacchettino!" CHE PUORC! Uè pagliac, la prossima volta prima di parlare guardati le spalle!" Sussulto, mi giro di scatto e vedo l'imperatrice.

"Maribeau, e alzati le brache che tra poco rimani pure in mutande! Ih ih ih … Mi fa piacere che abbiate trovato la cavallona che ha saputo mettervi al vostro posto! Ah ah ah … Jamme Maribeau andatevene!"

"Sssiii .. agli ordini maestà!" dico allontanandomi in tutta fretta con i miei subalterni.

"Padre, per cortesia, aiutatemi a rientrare ... io ..." sussurro appena, troppo stanca, arrabbiata e spossata.

Prendo con stizza le redini del mio cavallo e con difficoltà, a causa dei pantaloni tagliati, salgo in sella

Mi avvicino al generale e dico: "Generà davvero volete portarvi dietro quei tre?"

"Altezza ... non ho scelto io! Di tutti i miei soldati, Bouillè ha scelto i peggiori! Accidenti a loro!"

"Già, avete ragione Generà!"

Prendo Oscar per un braccio, la stringo a me e la accompagno all'interno del casino.

Rientriamo tutti nel casino, mi siedo stancamente su una poltrona e dico: "Padre, spero che non Vi lamenterete più della condotta dei miei soldati. Anche se inizialmente ho avuto problemi con loro, alla fine mi sono fatta rispettare, ed ho guadagnato la loro fiducia e la loro stima! Invece quel giullare di corte ..."

"Pagliac piccirè, chillè è nu vero paliac!" ribatte l'imperatrice.

"Si Maestà, avete ragione! Quello sbruffone è un pagliaccio ma ha trovato il comandante che fa per lui!"

"Oscar ... per lo meno i miei uomini sono alla Reggia. Ti ricordo che un certo soldato si é dato ai bordelli! Ed una mattina sei dovuta andare a cercarlo! Non cantare vittoria!"

"Si, è vero! Ma per lo meno Alain era alla ricerca di altre donne non del suo comandante!"

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Oh Gesù! Ma possibile che non c'è un solo uomo su questa faccia della terra che non pensa ad altro che a come portasi a letto una donna?!"

"Ma certo che c'è! Il mio Andrè Altezza! Ed in fondo credo anche i miei cognati e mio padre ..."

Joséphine divertita ribatte: "Maestà, mia sorella ha ragione! Però per un attimo ho rischiato che mio marito non riuscisse a portarsi a letto nemmeno me! Oh Maestà, questi giorni alla reggia sono stati davvero provvidenziali, finalmente mi sto rilassando! Ih ih ih .. E poi, Maestà, dovete sapere che tra tutti gli uomini ne conosco uno che ha vissuto come un eremita senza toccare una donna per vent'anni! Ih ih ih ..."

"Davvero? Raccontate! Sono davvero curiosa!"

"JOSÈPHINE! Bada bene a ciò che dici!" dico trapassando con lo sguardo mia sorella.

Guai a lei se oserà parlare del mio Andrè! Già così mi sento in colpa, se solo lo avessi capito prima, avremo potuto vivere felici già da molti anni. Ma io ero troppo presa da me stessa, dall'essere un soldato perfetto, un figlio perfetto, un uomo perfetto, per capire che ho sempre amato Andrè!

"Uhmmm se la nostra soldatessa si sta agitando credo che si tratti del bellissimo capitano! E' così?!"

"Certo Altezza! Mio cognato é un vero santo! Anche se credo che stia recuperando alla grande!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Ahhhh Generà certo che le vostre figlie sono donne davvero fortunate! A proposito, che ne direste di richiamare in Francia chillat purc di Vostro zio?! Così almeno si allontana nu poch dalla mia corte!"

"Altezza, devo dire che ho scelto per loro dei mariti perfetti! Ho organizzato dei matrimoni felici per tutte loro! Tutti matrimoni felici, ben assortiti, tutti sposi che amano le loro mogli. Sono davvero un buon padre, non credete?!" rispondo orgoglioso delle scelte fatte.

"Beh, riconosco che almeno avete accontentato le Vostre creature dando loro dei mariti per bene. Invece a me, la grande Maria Teresa d'Austria ha pensato bene di farmi maritare pu o porc delle due Sicilie! E jammè Generà!"

"Emm … ecco, Maestà …"

"Secondo vuiè na femmena istruita e raffinata cummè a me, meritava di sposare n'omme a comme chillè? Generà, per fortuna che chillate depravato di Vostro zio non ha preso muliera, altrimenti povera femmena! Però si dice che ha seminato figli ovunque. Statte accorte Generà!"

"Oh …. ehm …. Altezza, non dite così! Piuttosto …. non tornano ancora da questa caccia?! Oscar, dimmi, stai meglio? Sei comoda? Hai fame? Sonno? Sete? Dimmi, ed io esaudirò qualsiasi tua richiesta figliola!"

"Sto benissimo Padre, adesso ho solo bisogno di un poco di tranquillità." Rispondo appoggiandomi meglio allo schienale della poltrona. Sono comoda, seduta qui, circondata dalle mie sorelle, con mio padre seduto su una poltrona accanto alla mia. Poveretto, deve soffrire molto dopo l'ennesima caduta!

Joséphine ribatte: "Maestà, tornando a mio zio …... forse meglio dire allo zio di mio padre, cos'altro si narra di lui, su avanti raccontate! Infondo tutti dicono che gli assomiglio, chissà cosa mai avrà combinato lo zio." rispondo incuriosita.

"Oh Madame, uno scostumato che passa di letto in letto! Pensate che pare che sia stato sfidato a duello diverse volte, da mariti gelosi, ed è sempre riuscito a cavarsela! È stato pure sorpreso durante le sue attività da qualche sposo cornuto! Però ….. le signore che lo hanno … ehm …. conosciuto, dicono che le sue prestazioni siano eccezionali! Un uomo instancabile, attento e premuroso. Certo giusto per il tempo necessario al corteggiamento e successivo accoppiamento, ma pare che sia eccezionale!"

Joséphine divertita guarda Anna e dice: "Però caspita! Anna, anche lo zio Armand è così … come dire … ecco … abbondante?"

"Oh ….. Joséphine, io …. ecco ….. non saprei. Non ho ehm …. termini di paragone, se non il mio defunto marito ….." rispondo molto imbarazzata. Ma la marchesa davvero che domande fa?

"JOSEPHINE! MA TI RENDI CONTO DI COSA DICI!"

"Marianne, sei la solita! Certo non posso chiederlo a mio padre, però non appena torneremo a casa lo chiederò a nostra madre!"

"Joséphine! COSA DIAVOLO VORRESTI CHIEDERE A ME?! SE SONO DOTATO?! CERTO! MOLTO DOTATO, MOLTISSIMO! CHIARO?! Ohhh, ma cosa mi fai dire!"

Madame Battista sussurra: "Beata Vostra moglie! Che donna fortunata!"

"BASTA! È mai possibile che mia sorella non sappia parlare d'altro! Smettetela con questi discorsi sconci! Stop, fine, alt, arrêtez-vous!" sbraito stanca da questi discorsi.

Elena mi guarda e dice: "Oscar, non credevo che un uomo per sposarsi dovesse portare in dote …. A proposito, di cosa state parlando? Cosa deve portare l'uomo in dote?"

"Oh …. in dote?! Nulla nulla Elena ….. nulla. Le mie sorelle e mio padre stanno parlando delle loro capacità di … uhm …. gioire …. o fare gioire …. insomma …. è... difficile! Ecco!" rispondo imbarazzata, ma questa ragazzina è davvero curiosa!

"Oh a picirelle nu conosce ancora l'ommè! Piccirrè appena Vi sposerete capirete! … Comunque, Generà se dicono certe cose sul conto del Vostro parente un minimo di verità ci sarà! E pensare che kille fetente voleva approcciarsi anche a me, che sono la muliera del suo migliore amico! Che schifo! .. Ehmm scusatemi Generà ma Vostro zio è 'na schifezza d'omme!"

"Si certo, però è molto dotato Altezza, come tutti i Jarjayes! E sappiate che anche i miei generi sono molto …. appaganti! Tutti, tranne ovviamente Maxim!"

Non resisto più, mi alzo dalla poltroncina e strepito: "ORA BASTA! Preferisco raggiungere André piuttosto che sentire queste sconcezze! Scusatemi Maestà ma non sono discorsi che gradisco!" dico lasciando il casino e raggiungendo il mio César.

Seguo mia figlia, e sbraito: "Possibile che tu sia così incosciente?"

"Sarò anche incosciente come dite, ma i Vostri discorsi non mi piaccio per niente!"

"TU NON ANDRAI PROPRIO DA NESSUNA PARTE! DEVI RIPOSARTI, LO VUOI CAPIRE?!" dico afferrando la mia piccola per una mano e trattenendola a me. Certo che è davvero decisa, una vera Jarjayes!

Sfilo con irruenza la mia mano da quella di mio padre e digrigno: "Credevo che fosse solo Joséphine fuori di testa, ma non è così! Voi siete peggio! BASTA ME NE VADO!" dico mettendomi in sella.

"NO!" afferro Oscar e tengo fermo il cavallo, non le permetterò di commettere una sciocchezza, a qualsiasi costo!

Sento le voci delle mie figlie raggiungerci: "Oscar, non puoi andare, devi pensare alla tua creatura. Lei ha bisogno di riposo, sii ragionevole!" sento dire a Marianne.

"Su sorellina, scendi e comportati da vera Jarjayes! Resisti! Ih ih ih"

"Una vera Jarjayes dite! Forse è mio padre che si sente tale, Joséphine, ma non io, visto che tra non molto …. io …" vedo tutto buio intorno a me, tento di aggrapparmi alle briglie per non cadere ma non capisco più nulla …. Sento tutto girare, le palpebre pesanti e piano mi accascio sul collo del mio cavallo.

Afferro la mia piccola prima che cada rovinosamente e la aiuto a scendere da César. "Oscar, vieni, accompagno dentro" dico prendendo in braccio la mia piccola, appoggiandola al mio petto. "Lo sai che sei una testona? Proprio come me. Ha ragione Joséphine, sei proprio una Jarjayes. Ora però te ne starai buona buona a riposo, per il bene del mio piccolo François!" dico sistemandomi per bene la mia piccola tra le braccia. La vedo sbattere un poco le palpebre, sento la sua voce flebile rispondermi "Si … io ….."

Carolina ribatte: "Generà, portate la piccirella dentro e sdraiatela sul divanetto! … Generà, forse siete un veggente oltre a uno iettatore?!"

"Io? Iettatore? Veggente? Ma cosa dite Altezza?!" dico mentre rientro nel casino di caccia. Mi guardo intorno, vedo una bella chaise-longue su cui poter adagiare la mia piccola, irrequieta, figliola. "Ecco Oscar, qui starai comoda!", dico facendo accomodare la mia piccola. "Marianne, passami una coperta, mentre tolgo gli stivali a Oscar, così starà più comoda! Non vorrei che le dolessero i polpacci dopo tutte queste ore con gli stivali alti! Io lo so quanto possono essere scomodi questi stivali, che tengono stretto il polpaccio."

"Generà ma poco fa avete detto che Vostra figlia avrà un maschio, ditemi, come fate ad esserne sicuro?! E se fosse 'na bella bambina?"

"Sarà un maschio Altezza, vedrete. Oscar non mi ha mai deluso, e non lo farà neppure in questa occasione!" rispondo deciso, sicuro mentre sfilo con difficoltà, il primo stivale alla mia piccola. Ora passo al secondo, uff … che fatica, tiro un poco, piano piano …. ma ...purtroppo mi scivolano le mani dalla pelle della calzatura e cado rovinosamente a terra. "Ohi! Povero me! Joséphine, per cortesia, invece di ridere aiutami a sfilare quello danno stivale! Io non sono pratico! Ma tu li avrai sfilati a tuo marito nel corso degli anni! Su!"

"Tutte le sere! Ih ih ih ih … Padre, tornando al discorso del sesso del nascituro, ma ditemi come fate ad essere tanto sicuro visto che noi tutte Vi abbiamo dato ben venticinque nipoti tra cui gli unici maschi sono i miei figli: George e Antony e Augustin il figlio di Silvye?! Tre su venticinque! Dico venticinque!" rispondo mentre sfilo con grazia lo stivale a mia sorella.

"Povera cara, credo che le dolgano un poco le gambe, dopo tutte queste ore. Nelle sue condizioni dovrebbe evitare di andare a cavallo ed indossare calzature così strette!"

"Beh, riguardo alle calzature ti do ragione, Oscar non dovrebbe portare questi stivali! Invece …. come ti ho già detto, Oscar non mi ha mai deluso, quindi … sarà un maschio! Mi pare ovvio! E poi, dopo tutte queste femmine, avrò il mio primo Jarjayes! Ci pensi? Oh, su guarda, Oscar si sta riprendendo, per fortuna!"

Aggrotto le sopra ciglia, metto le mani ai fianchi tiro fuori la pancia e dico tutta impettita: "Guardate la mia pancia, qui c'è una femmina! E anche la pancia di Oscar ha tutti i tratti femminili e pure quella di Marianne! Quindi, mettetevi l'anima in pace che avrete tre nipoti femmine!"

"JOSÉPHINE! Non dire una simile sciocchezza! E poi, la pancia di Oscar è ancora troppo piccola. Anzi, secondo te, che hai una certa esperienza, non è troppo piccola? Ormai dovrebbe essere molto più evidente! Invece, se non sapessi che lì c'è il mio nipotino, non direi affatto che è in stato interessante! Inizio a preoccuparmi!"

"La pancia di Oscar è piccola perché mia sorella è magra e poi è al suo primo figlio!"

"Quindi …. secondo te è tutto normale? Non è che è piccola perché fa troppa attività?! Sei sicura che stia bene?" rispondo un poco preoccupato. "Ah, se solo ci fosse qui la mia Marguerite!"

"Attività?! Vi riferite alla sua vita intima con André?! Ma Padre, quei due hanno dormito già abbastanza! Un poco di arte amatoria non può che fargli bene! Ih ih …"

"Joséphine" dico scuotendo vistosamente la testa "Ma tu non pensi ad altro? Anche andare a cavallo come oggi è un'attività! Possibile che per te esista una cosa solo al mondo?! Sei uguale allo zio Claude! Che figlia scostumata che ho. Davvero non pensi ad altro, non parli che di un solo argomento, decisamente inadatto ad una dama del suo rango!"

"Davvero! Forse lo fanno solo i plebei?!"

"Co… cosa!"

"Avanti, rispondete!"

"Oh ma che sta succedendo?! Figlia mia, la gravidanza ti sta facendo impazzire!"

"Padre, io sono già di mio così, le gravidanze poi, mi incitano ancora di più!"

Sento alle mie spalle la voce di Carolina: "Oh Gesù questa famiglia è simpatica assaje!"

"Grazie Altezza! Siete troppo gentile!" rispondo impettito!

"Ih ih ih … Generà scusatemi ma vuie sit nu pazz! Ah ah ah … Ma in senso buono ovviamente! Antonietta è davvero fortunata ad avere amici comme a vuie!"

"Grazie Altezza! Ditemi, è molto che non la vedete vero?"

"Eh già! E non lo nego che mi piacerebbe tanto incontrarla almeno per qualche giorno!"

"Temo che sua Maestà non possa lasciare la Francia, soprattutto in questo momento"

"Già, lo so! Povera sorella mia! .. Mi chiedo se mio cognato il fabbro si sia specializzato nella costruzione delle serrature!"

"Ma no Altezza, cosa dite!"

"Ma no, cosa! Ma se Gigino non fa altro dalla mattina alla sera!"

Lego il mio cavallo ad un albero e mi dirigo a passo rapido verso il casino, seguito da Alain, Gerard ed i miei cognati. Si sente un vociare tutto femminile e delle risate allegre provenire dal casino. Mi fa piacere che le signore si stiano divertendo! Spero che anche Oscar sia allegra e rilassata. Entro rapido e, quando vedo Oscar accasciata sulla dormeuse, mi precipito al suo capezzale!

"Oscar! Ma cosa …. " la vedo sbattere le palpebre, le sue lunghe ciglia muoversi rapidamente, mentre stringo forte una sua mano tra le mie. "Generale, cosa è successo? Marianne …. Joséphine! Ditemi, vi prego!"

Marianne ribatte: "André, Oscar ha bisogno di riposo e soprattutto di tranquillità, cosa che non potrà mai avere fin tanto che non saremo tornati a casa!"

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Appena torneremo alla reggia, la faremo visitare. Non preoccupatevi Capitano, nelle sue condizioni è normale!"

"Ma …. cosa è accaduto? Stava bene, quando sono andato via!"

"Se mia figlia fosse stata bene, non ti avrebbe chiesto di venire qui! Quindi non stava bene già da prima ed è tutta colpa tua!"

"Ma Signore, io non ho fatto nulla. Marianne, dimmi, è accaduto qualcosa?" dico stringendo la mano della mia dolcissima Oscar e posandoci un casto bacio. Le accarezzo leggero il viso, spostando una ciocca ribelle. Sento il suo dolce profumo, il suo respiro regolare.

Joséphine ribatte: "Conosci tua moglie, appena sente fare alcuni discorsi va fuori di testa!"

"Ma ….. solo questo? Insomma …. si sarà arrabbiata, va bene, ma questo non giustifica il suo stato. Forse Generale avete tirato di spada con lei?!"

"Ma cosa dici! Come avrei potuto?! Piuttosto TU figliolo esonerati da certe attività con mia figlia, capito?" Ascolto sorpresa questo pazzo generale, palanco gli occhi, e dico: "Uè generà! Ma da quanto in qua na femmena che sta con il marito si sente male! Voi forse non avete fatto la stessa cosa? E non ditemi di no cha nu ve credo! Generà dite al capitano cosa è successo, così capirà."

"Ecco …. Andrè … vedi ….." sono davvero imbarazzato.

Joséphine ribatte: "Oh insomma Padre, non è difficile! Andrè, il capitano Maribeau è arrivato fin qui ed ha importunato mia sorella. Nostro padre è imbarazzato perchè si tratta di uno dei SUOI soldati, che sono più indisciplinati di quelli di mia sorella. Al paragone con Maribeau, Alain è un santo! Comunque ….. Oscar si è davvero arrabbiata e lo ha ridotto in mutande ….. che poi, diciamocelo, non era neppure uno spettacolo interessante. Insomma, quel gran seduttore ha una dotazione alquanto scarsa, non so se mi sono spiegata!" riassumo brevemente visto che mio padre voleva tacere.

"Ma come ha osato! Adesso dov'é?"

"Andrè calmati per cortesia. Occupati di Oscar, a Maribeau ho già pensato io. È un mio soldato e verrà punito come merita"

"Ma come faccio a calmarmi! Mia moglie ha perso conoscenza! Vado a chiamare il dottore di corte." dico preoccupato.

Sento Oscar stringere la mia mano, vedo i suoi splendidi occhi aprirsi e la sua voce giunge flebile alle mie orecchie.

"Andrè, resta qui con me, ti prego. A Maribeau ho già pensato io! … Decisamente, ho chiesto troppo. Eppure, mi sentivo bene questa mattina, in forma perfetta, riposata e tranquilla!" dico facendo un sorriso un poco tirato, sentendomi stanca ed affaticata. "Dimmi Andrè, com'è andata la caccia?!"

"La .. la caccia? .. Ecco … tu lo sai che non sparo agli animali ma solo alle bottiglie e riguardo Charles e Louis ecco, loro non hanno portato nulla, solo l'imperatore ha preso una lepre …"

"NULLA?! Ecco lo sapevo, ho dei generi incapaci!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo! "Voi due, Sassoin e La Salle ….. avete preso qualcosa o anche voi solo bottiglie?!"

"Generale, veramente Gerard ed io pensavamo a salvaguardare l'incolumità di sua maestà, quindi, l'unica cacciagione è quella dell'imperatore!"

"Ecco …. lo sapevo …. quindi nulla! Questa sera brodino per tutti …. per te no Oscar, tu hai bisogno di nutrirti! Come ti senti?!"

"Meglio Padre, ma preferisco tornare a palazzo…"

"Va bene, se le Signore sono d'accordo, io farei rientro. Così sua Altezza ti manda il suo medico di fiducia!"

"Si.. va bene Padre!" dico alzandomi dal divanetto.

"Ovviamente, andrai in carrozza!"

"Ovviamente! Sig.…"

"Oscar, ti prego, non fare quella faccia. Sei stanca, hai cavalcato e quel ….. Maribeau ti ha fatta agitare! Sarei dovuto rimanere qui con te. Mi dispiace ….. avrei dovuto pensare io a te, a difenderti da quel depravato. È solo colpa mia se non ti sei sentita bene, sono io a dovermi occupare di te e della nostra creatura. Da questo momento non ti abbandonerò un solo istante" rispondo guardando con dolcezza la mia sposa.

"Andrè...adesso non esagerare! So badare a me stessa."

"Si, però appena saremo alla reggia, devo affrontare quell'uomo. Adesso ha davvero esagerato.

"Andrè ... ti prego, lascia stare. L'ho già umiliato io! Spero che abbia imparato la lezione! Ora andiamo."

"Oscar dimentichi che non sei più una donna sola, sono tuo marito . E se io lasciassi perdere quel buffone, penserebbe di essere libero di importunarti ancora, mi dispiace ma io l'affronterò."

"Andrè ... cosa hai in mente di fare?" Chiedo mentre mi accompagna alla carrozza.

"Farò ciò che farebbe un marito che ama sua moglie. Oscar, quell'uomo non dovrà mai più avvicinarsi a te. E su questo non transigo."

"Andrè ... tu stai pensando ad un duello. Ed io non voglio!"

"Oscar, non puoi essere continuamente vessata dalle attenzioni di quel ...buffone. Che capisca che sei una donna sposata e che le sue attenzioni non ti interessano."

"Credo di averglielo spiegato chiaramente, Andrè! Non farmi preoccupare!"

"Oscar, con quel imbecille dovremo viaggiare fianco a fianco per circa una settimana. Sono sicuro che ti importunerà ancora ed io non posso e non voglio essere additato da in villano simile come un marito che non difende sua moglie. E' inutile che tu insista, quell'uomo dovrà vedersela con me."

Carolina ribatte: "Ascoltatemi piccirè, il capitano ha ragione, conosco ommè simili, la mia corte ne è piena, per questo che vi dico che vostro marito fa bene a mettere chillè pagliac al suo posto, altrimenti tornerà alla carica. Ma non avete visto chillè pourc come vi guarda? Manca poco che vi salti addosso a commè a fatto chillate pourc di vostro zio Claud! Ahhh ma io l'ho messo al suo posto, che se aspettavo lu pourc di Ferdinando a quest'ora …."

"Ma ... Altezza ... io ..." guardo Andrè, il suo sguardo dolce e deciso. Lo so, ha ragione. Io stessa mi sono battuta in duelli per molto meno. Però non mi va di farmi proteggere.

"Come non volete?! Ma dico! Dovreste essere orgogliosa e felice di avere un marito come il capitano. Magari lo avessi avuto io un marito a chussì! Sing…."

Joséphine ribatte: "Credo che l'imperatrice abbia ragione. Oscar quel Maribeau ti guarda come un depravato pronto a portarti a letto! André fa il tuo dovere di uomo, mettilo al suo posto!"

"Ma ... io ... ho sempre risolto da sola, se poi avessi dovuto sfidare a duello tutti gli importuni che ho Versailles ... ci avrei impiegato anni!"

Armand interviene: "No, un momento, non è modo di sistemare le cose. Nostro Signore non ci ha insegnato di rispondere alla violenza con la violenza …"

"Armand! TACI! Tu non sei stato allevato per queste cose. Mio genero ha ragione. Però Maribeau è un mio soldato e spetta a me occuparmene! Ed il mio è un ordine. CHIARO A TUTTI?!"

"Augustin non puoi aizzare il marito di tua figlia contro quell'uomo…"

Joséphine ribatte: "Ma come Zio, proprio Voi predicate il perdono e la tolleranza quando avete preso a pugni il corteggiatore se non che parente di Elena, solo perché voleva passeggiare con la Vostra fidanzata in giardino …"

"Uè questa mi giunge nuova! E jammè Joséphine raccontate! Però alla faccia del cardinale! Ih ih …"

Gerard, quel pagliac, come lo chiama l'imperatrice, non sa con chi ha a che fare! Se crede che il diavolo biondo sia pane per i suoi denti, si sbaglia di grosso."

"Già, se André ha aspettato vent'anni, figurarsi qualsiasi altro omuncolo! Ih ih…"

"Infatti! Ih ih …"

"Smettiamola Alain altrimenti il generale comincerà a strepitare contro di noi solo per sfogarsi."

"Sante parole amico!"

André continua: "Intanto salite in carrozza, così raggiungiamo la reggia e Oscar potrà riposare. E poi voglio che ti visiti il medico! E questa volta non puoi rifiutarti!" Dico deciso, sono davvero preoccupato e non asseconderò mia moglie nella sua incoscienza!

Victor sussurra alla sua fidanzata: "Elena, possibile che quell'uomo si sia davvero preso certe libertà?"

"Victor, sono rimasta allibita quando ho visto Oscar … ecco …. Victor, gli ha tagliato i pantaloni! … Victor, mi insegnerai a maneggiare la spada?"

".. Si .. certo …"

"Victor sei pensieroso, cosa ti succede?"

"Nulla …nulla Elena …"

Se penso che non molto tempo fa, Oscar ha riservato anche a me un trattamento simile solo perché le chiesi un bacio, figurarsi a Maribeau cosa avrà combinato! ….

"Visitarmi?! Ma perché vuoi che mi visiti il dottore? André io sto benissimo…"

"Se tu stessi bene come dici, non mi avresti chiesto di accompagnarti al casino…"

Carolina ribatte: "Il giovanotto ha ragione, dovete farvi visitarvi! … Generà ma lo sapete che avite davvero una gran bella famiglia?"

"Grazie Maestà! Ma Voi nemmeno immaginate quanti pensieri che mi danno tutti. Tornerò a casa stanco e avvilito."

Marianne si avvicina a suo padre e dice: "Padre, non posso che darvi ragione, da quando siamo partirti non avete fatto altro che risolvere i problemi di noi tutti."

"Grazie cara! Sei l'unica che mi comprende. Mi ricordi tanto la mia dolce Marguerite …"

Joséphine ribatte: "Ed io invece chi vi ricordo?"

"Mio zio Claude…"

"Chi chillè pourc?! Oh Gesù per carità non me lo ricordate! Generà ma cosa dite! Vostra figlia è un tantino vivace SOLO con suo marito, nulla a che vedere con vostro zio lu depravato!"

"Coff … coff … ecco… meglio salire in carrozza…"

"No, un momento Generà, da quanto tempo non lo vedete?"

"Chi?"

"Ma lu pourc e di isso che stiamo parlando!"

"Emm … sono almeno quindici anni…"

"Beh, allora vuie non sapete che cosa ha combinato in tutti questi anni ma io si."

Alain non resiste e scoppia in una fragorosa risata: "Ah ah ah ah … di sicuro vostro zio, avrà tenuto alta la bandiera dei Jarjayes! Ah ah ah ah …"

"SASSOIN! TACI! Su, presto tutti in carrozza, partiamo per la reggia! Ohhh quanti problemi! Signore aiutami a superare questo momento!"

"Fratello, però quando ti ci metti sai anche pregare!"

"Armand, taci! Ti proibisco di prendermi in giro anche tu!"

"Ih ih … Zio Augustin … mio padre un tempo è stato un cardinale, quindi sa cosa sta dicendo…"

"Arg … Armand! Di questo passo mi ammalerò di stomaco."

"Non appena faremo rientro, ti darò un'erba rilassante…"

"Non ci penso nemmeno! Presto andiamo!"

L'imperatrice mi si avvicina e dice: "Madame Joséphine, ma u Generale è sempre a chussì nervoso?"

"Sempre Maestà. Mio padre è insopportabile, non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa."

"Ma no, cosa dite! Vostro padre è simpatico assaje! … Sarà un vero piacere viaggiare con voi!"

"Cosa! Maestà volete dire che vi unirete a noi?"

"Si, ho deciso di vedere mia sorella Antonietta…"

L'imperatore ribatte: "Ma sorella, cosa dici! Dimentichi che hai un bambino piccolo, a meno che tu non voglia lasciarlo alla reggia!"

"Ma non ci penso nemmeno. Gennarino verrà con me! E poi, tra una settimana saremo a Versailles ed io voglio non solo ncontrare Antonietta e mio cognato Gigino ma voglio fare due chiacchiere pe chillè altro pourc dello svedese. Deve dirmi che intenzioni che ha con la mia povera sorella."

Sono impietrito dalle parole dell'imperatrice, Armand, mi si avvicina e dice: "Augustin hai una faccia! Ma hai sentito?"

"Certo che ho sentito! Armand, temo che impazzirò.."

"Temi?"

"Non scherzare e ascoltami, ho paura che la situazione vada a complicarsi sempre di più. Sono sicuro che non resisterò. Adesso anche l'imperatrice Carolina si unirà a noi e che dire poi di portarsi un altro moccioso dietro?!"

"Meglio rientrare Augustin…"

"Armand, giuro che non faremo altre tappe, altrimenti rischiamo che al nostro viaggio si possa unire altra gente. Povero me che strazio!"

Arriviamo nel cortile della reggia sulle nostre carrozze. Purtroppo, ho dovuto cedere alle insistenze di Andrè e rinunciare a César. Insistenza, più che altro mi ha praticamente caricata di peso in carrozza, come fossi un pacco. Ma in effetti, non avrei avuto la forza di ribellarmi, né di reggermi in sella.

Scendo leggera, con un poco di fatica dalla carrozza, seguendo le mie sorelle. Vedo Andrè porgermi la mano, ansioso di accompagnarmi nel nostro piccolo appartamento.

"André perché non rimani con me?!"

"Oscar, ti accompagno nella nostra stanza, mi assicuro che ti riposi, mando a chiamare il medico e resto per il tempo della visita. Poi però devo risolvere una volta per tutte il problema che ben conosci!" rispondo mentre prendo sottobraccio la mia Oscar per accompagnarla all'interno della reggia, nel nostro appartamento.

"André, non vorrai davvero affrontare Maribeau?" chiedo un poco preoccupata. Non voglio che si esponga, non voglio che mi protegga. Io so badare a me stessa. Certo, mi fa piacere che pensi così tanto a me, che mi ami e che sia geloso, però non voglio nessun duello.

"Certo Oscar, cosa ci vedi di sbagliato?" rispondo mentre entriamo nel salottino comune. Vedo venirci incontro una delle suorine. "Madamigelle, scusatemi…"

Faustina timorosa risponde: "Dite pure Monsieur, in cosa possiamo aiutarvi?"

"Vedete, mia moglie sta poco bene e necessita del medico. Mi fareste la cortesia di chiamarlo?"

"Oh ma certo Monsieur, corro!"

"Grazie mademoiselle Faustina!" dico mentre si allontana in tutta fretta.

Maria dice: "Ma certo Monsieur Grandièr, Faustina ed io ci occuperemo di andare a cercare il dottore di corte, faremo in un attimo. Andiamo Faustina! … Faustina! Aspettami!" dico rincorrendo la mia amica.

"Grazie mille! Vieni Oscar, noi aspetteremo il medico nella nostra stanza, su!"

"Si, andiamo ..."

"Raggiungo la mia amica Faustina e protesto: "Ma si può sapere perché corri in questo modo? Perché non mi hai aspettata?"

"Scusami Maria ma il cuore mi batteva così forte che temevo che la moglie del bellissimo capitano lo sentisse. Lo sai quanto è gelosa!"

"Appunto perché lo sai, dovresti togliertelo dalla testa. Quella è una donna pericolosissima! E poi, gira sempre armata. Basta fare una mossa sbagliata e ci ammazza tutte e due."

"Appunto per questo sono scappata."

"Maria, però quanto è bello!"

"Chi?"

"Come chi? Ma il capitano! Hai visto che occhi? E che sguardo! Oh Signore, quando lo vedo mi sento scombussolare il sangue, la mente, il corpo. Ahhh come mi piacerebbe fare un bambino con lui!"

Mi faccio il segno della croce scandalizzata e ribatto: "Ma sei per caso impazzita?! Faustina, lo sai che è peccato fare certe cose se prima nostro Signore non ci unisce in matrimonio?! E poi il capitano è un uomo impegnato!"

"Si, lo so. Ma il capitano è bellissimo! In tutta confidenza, vedi… l'altra notte, l'ho addirittura sognato!"

"Dici davvero? E come?"

"Ecco … veramente, io … mi vergogno…"

"Su, avanti raccontami, lo sai che io sono una tomba."

"Si, lo so …. Ecco, io … ho sognato che mi baciava! Ohhh Mi sento ancora tanto emozionata!"

"Sccc… meglio non parlare di queste cose nel corridoio."

"Si, hai ragione Maria. Meglio andare a chiamare il medico di corte!"

Entriamo nella nostra stanza, appoggio le nostre mantelle sullo schienale di una sedia e come Oscar si è seduta mi inginocchio per sfilarle gli stivali. Avrebbe anche potuto evitare di infilarseli, io l'avrei volentieri condotta qui in braccio.

Toc Toc Toc Toc, busso deciso alla porta dei miei sposini, affiancato da Marianne, piuttosto preoccupata per la salute della sorella, e pure io lo sono!

"Avanti!"

"Oscar, figliola, come ti senti? Sta arrivando il medico, spero che vorrai farti visitare senza fare storie!"

"Tranquillizzatevi, stavolta non mi opporrò." Rispondo stando seduta sulla mia poltroncina, con Andrè al mio fianco. Povera me ….. che supplizio!

"Bene sorellina, ora stai seduta tranquilla. Anzi … posso accomodarmi accanto a te?"

Sono fuori dalla porta della stanza di madame la Comtesse, in effetti sono un poco preoccupato, l'altro giorno non mi ha accolto molto bene. Se non fossero arrivate quelle due fanciulle a chiamarmi, e se non avessi ricevuto un ordine preciso da sua altezza, e dall'imperatore, mai sarei tornato qui. Faccio un bel respiro e busso alla porta.

TOC TOC sentiamo un bussare timido alla porta

"Avanti!"

"Buonasera, Madame. Sono accorso appena mi hanno avvisato. Sua Altezza Reale mi ha detto che non Vi siete sentita bene e si è raccomandata di avere ottima cura di Voi. Spero che questa volta mi permetterete di visitarvi!"

"Ehmm... si .. dottore ..."

"Bene, ora ditemi esattamente cosa Vi è accaduto Madame, poi Vi visiterò!"

"Vedete dottore, mi sentivo bene, e ho fatto una passeggiata a cavallo quando ho sentito girare la testa e poi mi sono sentita molto stanca fino a sentirmi mancare." Rispondo un poco titubante, minimizzando parecchio quanto realmente accaduto.

"Uhm ….. capisco … una passeggiata …. di quante ore?"

"Due ore circa..."

"Null'altro Madame? Emozioni forti? Discussioni? Utilizzo di armi? Un duello magari?" guardo per bene la contessa, questa donna è davvero timida e da quello che ho capito tende a minimizzare tutto ciò che la riguarda.

"Oh, Oscar! Racconta tutto o provvedo io, figliola!" aggiungo io deciso. È vero che un soldato tende a minimizzare i propri problemi, al fine di nascondere le proprie debolezze. Le ho insegnato io ad essere così. Ma adesso lei è una donna in stato interessante e deve avere più cura di se stessa.

"Padre Vi prego! ... Dottore, veramente ho discusso con una persona e così mi sono agitata."

"Ah …. ecco ….. Dovreste sapere che, nel Vostro stato, le discussioni sono da evitare il più possibile, così come le emozioni forti. Dunque avete perso i sensi, se ho ben compreso, a seguito una cavalcata e di una discussione?"

"Si."

"Bene, cioè male. Avete avuto dolori particolari al ventre? Contrazioni? Fitte?"

"Contrazioni? Cosa sarebbero ..." chiedo perplessa e titubante.

"Ehmm vedete madame, le contrazioni sono dei dolori che partono dal fondo dell'utero e si propagano verso il basso, ed è un fenomeno fisiologico che si presenta durante la gravidanza. Spero di essermi spiegato ..."

"Oh …. ehm …. insomma …." rispondo alquanto imbarazzata. In realtà non ho capito quasi nulla della spiegazione del dottore.

"Bene Madame, direi di procedere con la visita. Signori, se voleste uscire … Voi Madame Marianne potreste restare per aiutarmi?"

"Certo dottore, resterò con mia sorella."

"Oscar, posso uscire tranquillo?" chiedo preoccupato. L'altro giorno il dottore si è salvato per un soffio.

"Ecco... sinceramente preferirei che uscisse il dottore..." rispondo a bassa voce, un poco timorosa. A me i dottori non piacciono.

"Oscar, ma cosa dici?!" dico avvicinandomi alla mia dolce sposa. "Il dottore deve visitarti, su …. vuoi che resti?"

Sussurro a mio marito: "Lo sai che è la prima volta che un medico mi visiterà?! André credo che morirò!" sono molto imbarazzata, una visita, a me, donna. No, temo che non ce la farò!

"Oscar … è per il tuo bene e quello del nostro piccolo, dai. Davvero, se ti fa sentire più a tuo agio, resto" dico inginocchiato davanti a lei, tenendo le sue mani nelle mie. Ha un'aria così spaesata, la mia Oscar, indifesa. Eppure è un soldato imbattibile, mentre adesso è solo una donna imbarazzata, in difficoltà.

Guardo mia figlia e mio genero, come sono dolci, innamorati. Andrè è davvero perfetto, anche troppo. Ogni tanto dovrebbe imporsi con lei! E invece è così dolce … in effetti, solo lui sa come prenderla e placare il suo animo ribelle. È l'unico che riesce a farla ragionare, a bloccare il suo istinto impulsivo.

"Tu?! Davvero rimarresti?"

"Se è per tranquillizzarti, certo!"

"No no va pure André..."

"Bene, allora io vado di là con tuo padre. Appena avete fatto dottore chiamatemi, per cortesia!" dico alzandomi e salutando Oscar e Marianne. Esco accompagnato dal generale e mi appresto ad attendere nel salottino.

Vedo mio padre e André lasciare la mia stanza, guardo timida il medico e dico: "Dottore potete procedere ..."

Procedo ad una visita accurata, ausculto per bene la mia paziente, verifico le condizioni del suo ventre.

Guardo, ispeziono peso e soppeso. Madame è un poco riottosa, poco collaborativa e molto tesa. Tutto questo non fa di certo bene né a lei, né al piccolo.

"Madame, cercate di rilassarvi un poco, non intendo certo farvi del male, né importunarvi"

"Sssi dottore, tenterò..."

"Ditemi …. avete dolore se premo un poco qui?!"

Oh …. No …. No …."

"Madame …. ecco ….. ora però … dovreste svestirvi" dico un poco preoccupato, l'altro giorno la contessa non mi ha accolto proprio bene!

"Sve ... svestirmi?! Ma dottore è davvero necessario? Non potreste visitarmi vestita?"

"Madame …. ma come faccio?! Su ….."

"Dottore, credo che stiate complicando ogni cosa! Ma come, non Vi basta tastare la mia pancia? Che necessità avrei di spogliarmi!"

"Madame, vorrei ance vedere la vostra pancia … e non solo quella."

"Come! E cos'altro vorreste vedere, spiegatevi!" rispondo preoccupata, ma questo dottore cosa vuole ancora? Lui deve occuparsi della mia creatura, che sta nel mio ventre. Null'altro.

"Ecco ….. dovrei assicurarmi che non abbiate perdite ….. intime!" rispondo preoccupato, data la riservatezza dimostrata da madame, non vorrei passare dei guai solo perché vorrei fare il mio dovere. Non vorrei passare da medico a paziente!

"Come! Dottore a questa domanda posso rispondervi io, non c'è bisogno che mi spogli. NO. Non ho perdite intime!" dico un poco seccata da questa incursione nella mia intimità.

Sono dietro la porta della stanza della mia piccola, piegato sulle ginocchia, con l'orecchio appoggiato al buco della serratura. Povero dottore, ho paura che Oscar lo faccia a pezzetti!

"Generale, ma cosa state facendo?!" chiedo guardando preoccupato mio suocere, tutto accovacciato. Di sicuro si è messo il questa posizione anche per spiarci durante le nostre attività di sposi.

"André, sono preoccupato! Temo che tra non molto dovremo chiamare il cardinale di corte ..."

"Signore … perché? E poi, abbiamo già Vostro fratello con noi ….. direi che basta come Cardinale!" rispondo avvicinandomi anche io alla porta e sistemandomi accanto a mio suocero. Ascolto preoccupato le domande del dottore, inizio a capire cosa intenda in generale.

"Signore, vado a chiamare Vostro fratello, gli dico di preparare tutta l'attrezzatura, secchiello, pennello ed acqua benedetta. Di sicuro servirà, perché due sono le cose: o ci sarà un funerale, o grideremo al miracolo!"

"Contessa, siate ragionevole, spogliatevi e sdraiatevi sul letto, forza. Non rendete questa visita più complicata del necessario! Madame Marianne …. per cortesia, convincete Vostra sorella a collaborare!"

"Oscar, ti prego fa come ti dice il dottore!"

"Ma Marianne ….. io ….. lì ….. no, proprio no. Se vuole visitare la mia pancia va bene, ma lì …...no!" rispondo indispettita mentre sfilo dalla tasca interna dei pantaloni uno stiletto e lo appoggio sul tavolino. Poi infilo la mano destra nella manica sinistra della giacca per sfilare un piccolo pugnale.

Sfilo la giacca, sbottono il lungo gilet e lo appoggio sulla spalliera di una sedia.

Vedo madame tirare fuori le sue armi, chissà poi dove le teneva nascoste?! Mi passo il fazzoletto sulla fronte bagnata di sudore e dico: "Bene Madame, adesso dovete togliervi i pantaloni ..."

"No! Adesso sbottono la camicia e la sollevo quel tanto che basta per mostrarvi la mia pancia, se serve sbottono appena i pantaloni, ma scodatevi di guardare ….. lì! Sono stata chiara dottore?!" dico guardando il medico dritto negli occhi. Lì no, lì mi guarda solo Andrè, e fine del discorso.

"Generale ….. io prevedo una carneficina …. non abbiamo portato via le armi …"

"Andrè André figliolo! Se sta succedendo tutto questo è solo e soltanto colpa tua e di nessun altro! Se solo tu le avessi impedito di andare a cavallo!"

"Ma Signore …. se Voi aveste tenuto Maribeau lontano da mia moglie ….. lei non si sarebbe agitata! Perché è svenuta a causa di quello sciagurato donnaiolo!"

"Ehmm .. ecco ... forse hai ragione! Meglio che guardi!" dico spiando nuovamente dal buco della serratura.

"No! Voi non potete guardare! È mia moglie! Semmai, guardo io!" rispondo concitato.

"Come! Ma ... André!"

"Madame, va bene, iniziamo dal Vostro ventre … su sdraiatevi e rilassatevi ….. ma fatemi vedere questa pancia, su …. non capisco perché Vi vergognate così tanto!"

Vedo madame togliersi la fascia che porta in vita, sfilare la camicia dai pantaloni e sbottonare gli ultimi bottoni, solo quelli strettamente necessari. Poi si sistema sul letto.

"Madame, dovreste sbottonare anche i pantaloni!"

"Vi ho già detto che i pantaloni non li tolgo, semmai li abbasso appena per visitarmi il ventre."

"Appunto Madame, mostratemi questo ventre. Su … e posate le armi, non Vi servono …" non ho mai avuto una paziente così difficile, poco disponibile, diffidente e timida.

Mi abbasso appena i pantaloni, li appoggio sul basso ventre e dico stizzita: "Sono pronta, sbrigatevi che ho fretta."

Guardo verso il soffitto, sospiro e dico rivolto a madame Marianne: "Ma è sempre così?"

"Ecco ... Dottore dovete comprendere, mia sorella è al suo primo figlio."

"Si certo, ma lei comprende che quando partorirà suo figlio uscirà proprio da lì?!" dico indicando madame Oscar.

Mi alzo con stizza e ribatto: "Beh vuol dire che quando partorirò dovrete sedarmi, altrimenti sarà mio marito a far nascere il mio bambino!"

"Ah...Madame! Su su …. fatevi visitare!" dico avvicinandomi. Non invidio quel povero collega che la avrà in cura! Poveretto. Solo avvicinarla è pericoloso, figuriamoci aiutarla a partorire!

Poso le mani sul ventre della contessa, lo tasto con attenzione, controllo, accarezzo, scruto. Sono piuttosto perplesso, il ventre è teso e presenta dei segni rossi sulla pelle.

"Madame, dovreste indossare degli abiti più larghi. Vedete questi segni? Non vanno affatto bene! La Vostra pancia deve essere libera."

"Dottore, possibile che a Voi non stia bene niente? Adesso avete da ridire anche sui miei pantaloni!"

"Sono troppo stretti. E non va affatto bene. Ed ora cercate di rilassarvi, su. Fate un bel respiro! Avete il ventre teso …."

"Io respiro e sono anche rilassate ma Voi muovetevi! State perdendo un mucchio di tempo! Possibile che non abbiate altri pazienti che Vi aspettano? Avanti, sbrigatevi!"

"Madame, Voi non siete affatto rilassata, né tranquilla. E poi no, non ho altri pazienti. Sua Altezza si è raccomandata affinché Vi dedicassi molta attenzione …. ha detto Dottò, visitate con cura e attenzione 'a piccirè, che se nun 'sta bbene, sarà solo responsabilità vuostra."

"Ma come Dottore! Volete dire che tutte le donne gravide, compresa sua altezza, si fa toccare da voi lì?"

"Toccare? Madame, io non tocco, io visito! Ma credete forse che io sia un maniaco?! Ora basta, vedete di collaborare!" rispondo stizzito. Passi tutto, passi che Madame non abbia voglia di farsi visitare, ma farmi passare per un maniaco proprio no!

Mi siedo sul letto e dico: "Dottore, avete toccato la mia pancia, vero?"

"Ho visitato la Vostra pancia, madame, e l'ho trovata tesa, contratta e con evidenti segni di abiti troppo stretti. Ed ora, gentilmente, vorreste verificare Voi stessa di non avere avuto perdite di sangue da quel posto dove non volete farvi visitare? È importante!"

"Dottore, Vi ho già detto che non ho alcuna perdita. Se proprio volete sapere, prima che Voi arrivaste sono andata in bagno e la mia biancheria intima era pulita, soddisfatto?"

"Madame Marianne, Vostra sorella dice il vero?" dico rivolto alla contessa, quella pacata e tranquilla, non questa diavolessa. Se non avessi timore di farla agitare, le direi io due paroline per benino ...

"Dottore, non sono entrata nella toilette con mia sorella, ma se Oscar ha detto che non ci sono perdite, ha detto la verità!"

"Bene, allora, tutto considerato, visto che non avete intenzione di farvi visitare oltre, e visto che ci tengo alla mia incolumità, direi che potete rivestirvi. Ditemi, avete ancora tossito e stranutito dall'altro giorno? Vi avevo ben detto di stare al caldo!"

"Sto bene, benissimo!" dico con tono severo. Guardo in direzione della porta e urlo: "ANDRE', PADRE! SE CI TENETE TANTO AD ASSISTERE ALLA VISITA, VI ORDINO DI ENTRARE!"

"Generale … ci ha sentiti?!"

"André dannazione! Sei davvero un disastro!"

"Io Signore?!"

"Sempre tu, chi se no! Aspetta lasciami guardare un altro poco ..."

Mi alzo in tutta fretta, mi sollevo i pantaloni e a passo marziale mi dirigo alla porta, la apro con irruenza e vedo entrare mio padre cadendo, urlo: "NON E' POSSIBILE! A QUANTO PARE NON AVETE PERSO IL VIZIO DI GUARDARE DAL BUCO DELLA SERRATURA! E TU André, stai imparando da mio padre!"

"Ma Oscar … io …. sono solo preoccupato….amore mio ….. "dico guardando Oscar dritto negli occhi. Ha ancora la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, un poco sbottonata. Quanto è bella ….. non posso fare a meno di desiderarla. Ma che idee che mi vengono. Ih ih ….

"Diteci dottore, mia moglie sta bene? E la nostra creatura? Io …. sono preoccupato, è svenuta e ….."

"Signor conte, vedete, io direi che Vostra moglie deve indossare abiti più larghi, i suoi stanno comprimendo il ventre in maniera eccessiva, fatto evidente dai segni che presenta la sua pelle. Inoltre, poiché sono accaduti episodi di perdita dei sensi, è indispensabile che sia tranquilla e rilassata, lontano da fonti di agitazione di qualsiasi natura. E a riposo, mi dispiace Conte, ma proprio riposo, anche come moglie, non so se mi sono spiegato"

Spalanco gli occhi, sorrido soddisfatto, finalmente questi due riposeranno! Poi dico rivolto ad Andrè: "Hai sentito caro genero?! Non devi giacere con mia figlia! Era ora che te lo dicesse anche un medico! Grazie dottore! E ditemi quanto tempo mio genero deve stare alla larga da mia figlia?"

"Beh Generale, direi fino al vostro rientro a Parigi, poi lì chiederete un consulto al vostro medico di fiducia, che spero riesca a visitare un poco meglio Madame"

Oscar ribatte: "Certo visitarmi ma SOLO la pancia e nient'altro!"

"Madame, prima o poi dovrete arrendervi. Tanto Vostro figlio uscirà da lì! È inutile girarci tanto attorno! E avrete bisogno di cura e assistenza. Forse non Vi è ancora chiaro, ma durante il parto perderete del sangue, e qualcuno dovrà lavarvi, lì. Oltre a tutti gli altri liquidi che fuoriescono …. e la placenta. Rassegnatevi! E pensate che potreste avere bisogno di essere cucita, lì, come se aveste ricevuto una ferita da taglio!" basta, sono sbottato, non ce la faccio più con questa contessa. È una donna davvero difficile!

"Cosa! André ma lo hai sentito! André preparati: ad assistere al parto ci sarai TU, la nonna e mia madre. Nessun'altro!"

"Ma Oscar ….. ci penseremo più avanti …. dai …. ora non è il caso. E poi …. credo che con il dottor Lassonne ti sentirai più a tuo agio: in fondo ti conosce da sempre, credo che ti abbia vista nascere!"

"André! Questo figlio l'abbiamo fatto insieme e insieme lo metteremo al mondo!"

"Ma certo Oscar, io sarò al tuo fianco. Però ecco …. credo che sarei più tranquillo se ci fosse anche il dottor Lassonne"

Mio padre ribatte con preoccupazione: "Ma figlia mia, dove si è mai visto che il marito assista alla nascita di suo figlio?"

"Padre, dove si è mai vista una donna colonnello dell'esercito? Comandate delle Guardie Reali? Comandante della Guardia Parigina?"

"Ehmm ... si .. però temo che Andrè si possa impressionare e rifiutarsi poi ... si .. insomma .. ecco... io vorrei altri nipoti e André potrebbe dopo rifiutarsi di ..." insomma, per quello che ne so non è un bello spettacolo, anzi. Io ricordo le urla della mia Marguerite, ricordo che avrei voluto entrare e obbligare con la forza il medico ad aiutarla, ricordo che non potevo resistere a sentire quelle urla. Ricordo che Nanny mi ha obbligato ad andare nel mio studio e restare chiuso lì, lontano, per non infastidire. In effetti, cercai di buttare giù la porta della stanza di Marguerite. Si, il primo parto è stato un'esperienza indimenticabile, sotto ogni aspetto. Poi …. Nanny mi ha impedito qualsiasi azione nei parti successivi. Una volta mi fece chiamare da Versailles solo a cose fatte.

"Ma Padre ….. cosa state dicendo? Comunque, Andrè assisterà al parto! Questo figlio lo abbiamo fatto assieme e assieme lo metteremo al mondo. Fine del discorso. Voi invece non sarete ammesso, chiaro?"

Il medico ribatte: "In tutta la mia vita non ho mai ascoltato nulla di simile! Dunque se Voi non solete che Vi visiti e che riteniate che per Voi vada bene così, torno nelle mie stanze. E Voi capitano Grandièr, non dimenticatevi che non appena arriverete a Parigi, Madame dovrà essere nuovamente visitata dal mio collega e dovrà darvi l'autorizzazione di giacere nuovamente con Vostra moglie. Spero di essere stato abbastanza esaustivo. Signori buongiorno!"

"No, aspettate dottore, un momento!"

"Cos'altro c'è Madame!" chiedo preoccupato. Prima mi chiama, poi non vuole farsi visitare, poi accetta ma alle sue condizioni, poi basta, e adesso mi richiama. Povero me, che paziente impaziente!

"Io sto bene, benissimo, dovete occuparvi di mio padre.."

"Io?! Ma cosa dici!"

"Padre ... piuttosto, perché non Vi fate visitare Voi il vostro augusto didietro? Siete molto dolorante e tra poco dovremo ripartire! Ih ih" dico sorridente. Voglio davvero vedere se mio padre calerà le brache davanti al medico di corte!

"Oscar, io sto benissimo. Non necessito di alcuna visita."

"Dottore, mio Padre ha una brutta ferita nel fondoschiena, ricordo di un'incornatura da parte di un caprone, su cui continua a cadere. Dovreste visitarlo e medicarlo con cura!"

"Siete stato incornato? Quanto tempo fa?"

"Oh...circa dieci giorni fa!"

"Signor Generale, sarebbe il caso Vi visiti, sempre se non siete ritroso come Vostra figlia!"

"Io? Visitarmi? Ma certo! Io non mi faccio problemi! IO!"rispondo deciso, impettito.

"Bene, dove ci accomodiamo?"

"Nella toilette! Mi pare il posto adatto! Posso Oscar?!"

"Ma si, certo Padre, accomodatevi! Ih ih ih … Per lo meno il dottore avrà la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a far abbassare i pantaloni a qualcuno! Ah ah ah ah…"

"OSCAR!" Sbraito rivolto alla mia piccola mentre entro nella toilette, seguito dal medico.

Chiudo la porta alle spalle del dottore, lo guardo dritto negli occhi ed inizio a sbottonare i pantaloni. "Mi raccomando ... guardare ma non toccare! Mi fa un male ... povero me!"

Ecco, uguale alla figlia, guardare ma non toccare. Ma in questa famiglia odiano la mia professione? Ma insomma!

"Però so che avete partecipato a una battuta di caccia, quindi siete stato in sella."

"Si ... e poi sono caduto sfilando gli stivali a mia figlia! Un dolore!"

"Bene, adesso fate vedere la parte incriminata!"

"Volete mi tolga anche le culottes?"

"Generale, come pretendete che visiti la parte lesa se la tenete coperta dalla biancheria?" alzo gli occhi, sbuffo, "Adesso capisco a chi assomiglia Vostra figlia: a VOI! Su veloce!"

"Cosa! Ma nemmeno per scherzo, e ve lo dimostrerò!" dico abbassandomi velocemente la biancheria intima.

"Oh ….. bene, finalmente si ragiona …. dunque, piegatevi un poco, o non riesco a visionare per bene la parte lesa. Su!"

"Si... certo.." dico piegandomi. "Così dottore va bene?"

"Si …. uhm ….. " dico chinandomi ad esaminare da vicino il didietro del Generale. "Uhm ….siete tutto rosso … e queste piaghette … uhm …." dico toccando con un dito la parte lesa. "Vi faccio male?"

"Ahii … siiii … ohhhh …. però non molto!"

"Uhm …. non va affatto bene …. no no no …. uhm … e questa cosa? Sembra una piccola infezione! Fatemi vedere meglio" dico prendendo una lente di ingrandimento. "No no no, non va affatto bene!"

"Dottore, comincio a preoccuparmi, è grave?"

"Grave … adesso devo pulire per bene questa ferita" apro la mia valigetta ed estraggo alcuni strumenti. "Temo che Vi farà male, volete del laudano per sopportare meglio il dolore?"

"Cosa! Ma … Dottore è davvero necessario?"

"Volete guarire o rischiare una setticemia? Ditemi un poco!"

"Setticemia? Certo che no! Voglio allevare il mio piccolo François ed educarlo a mia immagine e somiglianza. Prego, procedete!"

"A Vostra immagine e somiglianza? Quasi quasi Vi lascio così ….. forse sarebbe più salutare per Vostra figlia!" rispondo pensieroso.

"Ma siete per caso impazzito?!Dottore, fate il Vostro dovere!" rispondo deciso. Un soldato non fugge, sopporta il dolore con composta sofferenza.

"Bene, allora procedo. Niente laudano? Siete sicuro?" dico mentre afferro delle pinzette tra i miei strumenti ed un liquido rosso con cui le pulisco.

"Ehmm … ho cambiato idea, datemi il laudano."

"Bene" afferro la boccetta, prendo il contagocce e dico: "Aprite la bocca, su!"

Vedo il generale aprire la bocca, faccio cadere alcune gocce di laudano sulla sua lingua e ripongo la mia boccetta.

Sento un suono di disgusto emesso dal mio paziente.

"Bene, direi che possiamo procedere!"

"Procedete Dottore, ma con molta delicatezza."

"Certo, non sono mica un macellaio!"

Riprendo le mie pinzette ed inizio a prendere questo pus che fuoriesce dalla ferita. "Devo aprire un poco la ferita per pulirla meglio! Ma chi Vi ha medicato in questi giorni? E soprattutto con cosa?!"

"Veramente .. ahhh … eravamo in viaggio e … quindi …. ohhh … ho fatto degli impacchi con alcune erbe … Ahi… ohhhh …"

"Erbe?! Ortiche forse?" dico mentre infilzo meglio le mie pinzette … uhm …. qui c'è anche qualche pelo incarnato …...

"Ohhh povero me! … Che male! Ahhhh … Ohhh …. maledetto caprone! Ah se l'avessi un questo momento tra le mani, giuro che lo farei alla brace! AHHHH ...OHHHHH... NOOOO... SIIIIIIIII... "

"André senti? Oh povero padre, come sta soffrendo! E pensare che sta soffrendo solo per assecondare le nostre necessità!"

"Le nostre necessità? Oscar …. tuo padre sta soffrendo perché ci spia continuamente, e cade rovinosamente! Se stesse tranquillo, a riposo, la ferita a quest'ora si sarebbe già chiusa!"

"André ma si può sapere cosa dici! Mio padre è stato incornato affinché noi tutte avessimo una tazza di latte!"

"Si certo, ma se poi si fosse curato senza continuamente cadere sulla parte ferita, ora sarebbe guarito! Ecco cosa dico Oscar! Siamo sinceri, non ci lascia un attimo di intimità!"

"AHHHHHH … OHHHHH... UHHHHH …. MALEDETTO CAPRONE!"

"Generale, su …. state fermo o Vi farò ancora più male! Su!" dico prendendo una bella garza ed imbibendola con il liquido rosso, "Questo brucerà un poco, ma pulirà per bene! Signore! Un poco di contegno!"

"... Do .. dottore manca … molto? AHHHH..."

"No, ho quasi fatto! Ancora un attimo …. ecco, su …. fatto!" dico riponendo i miei attrezzi.

"Ohhh finalmente! .. Però ammetto che provo sollievo…"

"Bene, mi fa piacere, ora potete ricomporvi. Però dovrete medicarvi in maniera accurata fino a quando la ferita non sarà rimarginata. E niente intrugli strani! Mercurio cromo per Voi! Certo, il Vostro didietro rimane un poco rosso, ma tanto, chi lo deve vedere? E niente cavalcate, niente cadute, niente di niente!"

"Ehmm .. Negli ultimi tempi, non cadere sembra quasi impossibile. Ma starò attento!"

"Mi raccomando. E tenete la parte ben pulita, è importante! E quando andate a fare i vostri bisogni, lavate la parte con cura! Se non riuscite da solo fatevi aiutare dal Vostro attendente!"

"Sassoin! No no preferisco André a Sassoin!"

"Andrè? Vostro genero? Ma … lui deve occuparsi di Vostra figlia! Ricordatevi che lei deve stare a riposo, dovrà essere servita e riverita!"

"Statene certo che così sarà. A costo di diventare il suo servitore, mia figlia non farà assolutamente nulla!"

"Bene, se avete finito di sistemarvi, possiamo uscire"

"Si, certo! Prego dottore, da questa parte!"

Usciamo dalla toilette e raggiungiamo gli altri nel salottino della stanza della contessa.

"Padre, come Vi sentite?"

"Ohi ohi …. dolorante! Andrè, dovrai rifarmi la medicazione tutti i giorni, fino a completa guarigione, vero dottore?!"

"Si, certo! "

"Ma dottore, possibile che gli impacchi e le cure che gli ho fatto non siano serviti a nulla?"

"Temo che abbiate usato delle erbe sbagliate! Hanno irritato ancora di più la parte, e poi le ripetute cadute …. senza contare alcuni ….. peli incarnati che hanno prodotto molto pus. Insomma, non va affatto bene!"

"Dottore credo che le erbe siano giuste. Vedete, quei medicamenti ci sono stati dati da alcuni frati certosini che conoscono bene la loro efficacia. Credo che siano state le cadute. Troppe. Vero Generale?"

"Purtroppo ….. troppe. Ma è tutta colpa tua Andrè! Anche prima, se TU non avessi voluto spiare tua moglie, IO non sarei caduto!"

"Ma … cosa dite! Io ero preoccupato per Oscar, non volevo certo spiarla!"

"Si, certo, come no. Andrè, prima del matrimonio eri tanto un bravo ragazzo …. adesso …"

"Padre, ma poco fa non Vi sentivate male? Dunque, mi fa piacere che abbiate recuperato appieno la vostra grinta!"

Il dottore dice: "Se non avete più bisogno di me, io vado!"

"Si, potete andare!"

"Buona giornata signori!"

"Buongiorno!" Rispondiamo in coro.

Non appena il medico lascia la mia stanza, ribatto: "Ma è assurdo! Marianne dimmi, tu ti fai visitare in quel modo dal medico?"

"Oscar ... è necessario. Vedrai che con Lassonne sarà più semplice anche per te."

"Non è possibile! Io sinceramente non ne vedo la necessità. Marianne, molte donne del popolo non hanno certo i mezzi necessari per farsi visitare da un medico, eppure mettono al mondo dei bambini sani. Non vedo perché io dovrei farmi toccare lì anzi tempo!"

"Oscar ..." scuoto la testa perplessa. "Tu ... noi, siamo più fortunate. Ed è giusto assicurarci che i nostri figli vengano al mondo senza complicazioni"

"Sono un soldato, vedrete che mio figlio verrà al mondo sano e salvo. Adesso scusatemi, sono stanca e ho bisogno di dormire."

"Sei un soldato ... ed ubbidirai agli ordini. Come ogni bravo soldato, e ti farai visitare. Ora riposati. Ci vediamo più tardi!"

"Padre, anche se siete un generale dell'esercito, in questo momento i gradi non contano, quindi io non Vi ubbidirò, intesi! E adesso lasciatemi dormire!"

"Vieni Andrè! Noi dobbiamo occuparci dell'organizzazione del viaggio di rientro".

**SAUZE D'OULX**

_**Aizram: "**_Bene , siamo arrivato a Sauze D'Oulx a cavallo delle nostre scope, divertente vero?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma dico, non potremmo viaggiare come abbiamo sempre fatto?"

_**Terry: **_"No, andremo in scopa finché ne avremo voglia!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg….l'ultimo atterraggio è stato davvero traumatico!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah … La GLORIOSA caduta del vecchio scimunito per esser il solito irritante e scocciante ... guardone! Ma io comunque Gesuele lo avrei... 'prenotato' anche per questa scena sinceramente...ma soprattutto l'avrei reso.. Attivo! ihihih incornato e.. infestato!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sta zitto scimunito! … Che dire di voi mie dolci Arpie! Fate vivere emozioni ai vostri personaggi: chi altro avrebbe creato la magia di volare su una scopa e la visione di posti italiani magnifici e poi.. vuoi mettere il BATTICUORE di uno.. scivolone da questa scopa? ! Ihihihihih quello è stato il clue... e come mi sono divertita a tue spese vecchio scimunito .. come al solito, direi…. ahaha …. in più come ti hanno ... addobbato! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Autrici! La gattaccia mi prende in giro per il vestito da Befana che mi avete fatto indossare! … Ma si può sapere adesso come ci avete conciati?"

_**Simona:**_ "Aspettateeee Generale! Finalmente Vi ho raggiunto."

_**Generale: **_"Calmatevi Madame, non correte in questo modo, dite, perché venite così di corsa?"

_**Simona: **_ "Temevo che partiste senza di me! Dunque Generale, ditemi, come state, augusto deretano a parte? Ho letto che Vi siete raffreddato ehhhh ma quando lo capirete che dovete lasciare in pace gli sposini? È inutile che... Vigiliate... tanto Ve la fanno sotto il naso, però così facendo irritate Vostra figlia e le autrici che si vendicano sul Vostro... bhe avete capito. Scusate ma sto ancora ridendo ripensando alla Vostra caduta nel fango con la parrucca di traverso ... hihihihihihihihihi!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Sentito vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE! PORTATELA VIA!"

_**Australia: **_"E calmati rimbambito!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh non la sopporto più! Arpie…"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale! Vedo che perdete il pelo, ma non il vizio! Di nuovo vi scopro a spiare André ed Oscar! Basta per favore, anche perché ci rimette sempre il vostro" didietro " e la vostra parrucca!Ah ah ah … Con tutte questi scivoloni alla fine fate ridere pure i " polli" , non soltanto le lettrici! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen! Vi prego anche voi adesso?!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_ "Il Generale, in questa storia, è come Fantozzi, gliene capitano di tutti i colori! Scivola nell'acqua, nel fango, in ogni dove e, adesso, anche la Regina di Napoli è venuta a conoscenza della prodezza di Giosuele!  
E mentre il Generale subisce il riacutizzarsi dell'incornata del caprone, si sporca di fango, perde la parrucca e cade vittima delle funeste attenzioni della vecchia pazza."

_**Simona:**_ "Sono qui apposta per curare il suo augusto fondoschiena!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nooo grazie! Ci ha già pensato il medico di corte!"

_**Tetide**_: "Adesso è ufficiale: il Generale ha fuso del tutto le sue auguste cervella!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Ma Madame, cosa dite!"

_**Tetide: **_"Generale, per voi, Oscar passa dal maschio alla femmina in base ai suoi umori, altro che Valium, qua ci vuole la camicia di forza!"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo, mica sono matto!"

**Australia: **"Nooo ma tu non sei matto, sei solo pazzo!"

_**Autrici: **_"Presenti!"

_**Generale: **_"Non mi avete ancora spiegato cosa sono questi abiti strani che indosso."

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo in tenuta sci, siamo a Sauze d'Oulx, nella Via Lattea, e vi abbiamo portati tutti qui per farvi provare l'ebrezza di sciare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, cos'è quest'altra vostra invenzione?"

_**Aizram: **_"Nessuna invenzione, siamo a Sauze per sciare …"

_**Generale:**_ "Per cortesia almeno spiegatevi, cosa significa sciare?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci metteremo tutti degli accessori ai piedi per scendere lunga le montagne."

_**Generale:**_ "Sinceramente non vi capisco …"

_**Armand: **_"Nemmeno io …"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquillizzatevi tutti, lo capirete non appena lo avrete fatto!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame io sinceramente sono un tantino preoccupato …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no Armand, vedrete che è molto divertente!"

_**Armand: **_"Fratello ti fidi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Conoscendole per niente!"

_**Terry: **_"Se siete tutti sopravvissuti finora, potete fidarvi di noi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo sapete che con noi si ride solamente.."

_**Generale:**_ "Appunto, mi spaventate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Che esagerazione!"

_**Lupen: **_"Terry, Aizram, prima sciamo oppure prima interloquiamo con i nostri amici?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, cosa ne pensi?

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, suggerisco prima sciare e poi potremmo rifocillarci e stare davanti al camino e interloquire con le nostre amiche!"

_**Perla: **_"Perfetto, andiamo a prendere tutti gli sci!"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa sono gli sci?"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Si agganciano sotto gli scarponi e servono per scendere giù."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma! Chissà che razza di stramberia che si saranno inventate!"

_**Poco dopo tutti indossano gli scii.**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ma che strane cose che ho ai piedi! …

_**Australia: **_"Sono sci vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella rinsecchita, ma a volte non pensate di rivolgervi al sottoscritto con modi gentili?"

_**Australia: **_"Ma io sono gentile con te!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Elektra, ma la sentite la gattaccia come mi tratta?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, smettete di chiamarmi madame, chiamatemi solo Elektra, così non riderò più delle vostre disavventure."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io sono un uomo settecentesco, non ho altri modi per rivolgermi a una donzella."

_**Elektra:**_ "Madame, mi fa sentire vecchia, va bene il nome."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma dico! Come posso chiamarvi con il vostro nome? Almeno madamigella Elektra!"

_**Elektra:**_ "NO! Mi sono spiegata?"

_**Australia: **_"Sentito vecchiaccio scimunito? Modernizzati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete madamigella gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Umm … Elektra, devi sapere che il vecchiaccio è una testa di legno…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Me ne sono accorta! Generale, chiamatemi Elektra e basta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Che strano, anche la gattaccia rinsecchita chiamo madamigella."

_**Elektra:**_ "Lo so, ma io non sono così, altrimenti vi chiamerò vecchio pazzo rompi …."

_**Generale:**_ "Nooooo… Vi prego! Niente parolacce, vi chiamerò Elektra."

_**Elektra:**_ "Bravo Generale, ho capito che siete buono e ragionevole, un po'tanto rompi ma buono."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madam… ops.. Elektra."

_**Elektra:**_ "Bene!"

_**Terry: **_"Dopo questa delucidazione circa come chiamare Elektra, possiamo avventurarci sugli scii?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo! Spero solo di non cadere! Arpie, siate clementi almeno per questa volta."

_**Aizram: **_"Lo saremo, parola di Arpie!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, hai fatto gli skypass?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Terry, possiamo salire sulla seggiovia, quattro posti per ogni seggiolino! Generale, salite con noi?"

_**Generale: **_"Con voi? Ecco… è proprio necessario?"

_**Aizram: "**_No, se preferite salire con Armand, Alain e Carlo ….. fate pure ih ih ih!"

_**Generale: **_"Con Armand e gli altri?! Ecco … io .. no, preferisco che ci sia mia moglie, quindi vengo con voi!"

_**Terry**_: "Bene Generale, Madame, possiamo andare ai cancelletti! Quando si apre la sbarra buttatevi sul tappetino mobile! E poi ….. ih ih ih …. sedetevi ….. quando arriverà il seggiolino!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io davvero non so di cosa stiate parlando. Chissà cosa vi siete inventate!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Su, forzaaa! Tocca a noi! Lanciatevi sul tappetino! ih ih ih"

_**Generale: "**_Aiutoooooo! Cadooooo! e che male!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Eppure Vi avevamo avvisato. Ed ora aiutateci ad abbassare la traversa, non vorrete cadere di sotto! E fatevi più in là! Siete quasi in braccio!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Mio caro sposo, su, non fare così, sii coraggioso. Vedrai che non ti accadrà nulla di male, altrimenti le Autrici perderebbero la loro gallina dalle uova d'oro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gallina? Marguerite, ma cosa dici? E poi, senti che botta che ho preso …. ohi ohi ohi! Ma dico io, questo seggiolino infernale non poteva fermarsi per farci salire? Ohi ohi ohi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram hai sentito? Perché con il Dropbox non l'hai fermato? Ih ih …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, questa seggiovia è molto moderna, per cui ha un tappetino mobile che ci aiuta ad attutire il colpo. Tu ti sei forse fatta male?!"

_**Terry:**_ "IO?! Ma certo che no. Però dimentichi che il dottore di corte ha appena medicato il popò del generale!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo, infatti al generale dolgono le ginocchia …. ih ih ih ….. mica il popò! Sono stata buona …. per ora! Certo, se poi dovesse cadere … ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "MADAMIGELLA! SIETE UNA DAMA INFERNALE! Marguerite hai sentito? L'ha fatto apposta!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Caro, stai tranquillo …. non vorrai cadere da questa altezza?! Su su …."

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che no. Ci manca solo che facessi ridere le … donzelle Arpie!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ora Generale, appena arrivati in cima, dovremo scendere al volo dal seggiolino, perché non si ferma! Siete in grado di farcela? O volete fare il giro e ridiscendere …. per poi risalire?! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Se riuscite a farlo voi, non vedo perché non dovrei essere capace io! … Salto….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Si certo, ma poi fate attenzione a non prendere il seggiolino sulla testa ih ih ih …. Terry, dimmi, ti pace il paesaggio da quassù?!"

_**Terry:**_ "E' meraviglioso! Aizram, io non sono mai venuta in questi posti e tu lo sai! … E tanto meno sono venuta a sciare."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma sono sicura che non avrai problemi, tu. Per il Generale …. non garantisco. Su forza, solleviamo la traversa che è ora di scendere!"

_**Generale:**_ " AIUTOOOOO! SI SCIVOLAAAA! FERMATEMIIIII!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, quante storie che fa, guarda invece Madame Marguerite, è scesa con grazia e si è fermata! AAAAH, povere noi!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aspettiamo gli altri …. dici che sarà piaciuta la risalita?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma certo! Eccoli! Quattro per volta! Bene, andiamo a recuperare il nostro protagonista? Oramai si sarà fermato … ih ih ih ….."

_**Generale:**_ "Dannazione! Ma perché capitano tutte a me?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma perché Vi vogliamo bene, mi pare ovvio!"

_**Generale:**_ "E per fortuna che mi volete bene! Marguerite, pensa un poco se invece mi volessero male! Ohi ohi … il mio didietro! E almeno aiutatemi a rimettermi in piedi! Forza arpie!"

_**Terry:**_ "Su, dammi una mano Aizram, solleviamolo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, al mio tre solleviamolo su … e uno …. e due … e …. treeee!"

_**Generale:**_ "AIUTOOO! Fate piano! Povero me! E guardate, sono pieno di neve, ovunque!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, il vostro cappello, ovviamente con il pom pom ….ih ih ih"

_**Terry:**_ "Ih ih … Aizram tra poco arrivano tutti, siamo pronti?! Possiamo sciare!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Siiiiii! Andiamo! L'ultimo che arriva paga il conto del pranzo! ih ih ih!"

**All'interno di una baita, sul bordo di una pista da sci, in mezzo ad una splendida pineta da cui si può ammirare il paesaggio**

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, possiamo ordinare il pranzo! Generale, siccome siete arrivato per ultimo … offrirete Voi! Ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, volentieri… però, accettano un Luigi d'oro? Io ho solo quello!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Oh, non preoccupatevi: Voi date a me i luigi d'oro...ed io vi presto la mia carta di credito. Va bene?!"

_**Generale:**_ "... Si … Ma … Madamigella cos'è la carta di credito?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uhm … è uno strumento di pagamento moderno, molto moderno. Ma Voi non preoccupatevi …. all'interno c'è il denaro della nostra epoca. Ecco, vedete, dentro questa tessera ci sono gli euro! Facile vero?"

_**Aizram: "**_Uhm … è uno strumento di pagamento moderno, molto moderno. Ma Voi non preoccupatevi …. all'interno c'è il denaro della nostra epoca. Ecco, vedete, dentro questa tessera ci sono gli euro! Facile vero?"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Ma è fantastico! Però, il vostro tempo mi piace sempre di più!"

I camerieri ci portano le pietanze, durante il pranzo si apre il dibattito tra il cast e le lettrici.

_**Virginia van Elsing**_: "Generale carissimo, state tranquillo, non sorvegliate, controllate e pianificate, i ragazzi ormai sono cresciuti, rilassatevi ed attendete sereno l'arrivo dell'erede.

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, erede maschio, spero! Il problema è che se non ci fossi io a controllare, quei due ... povero me!

_**Oscar: **_"Padre! Dovete smetterla di spiarci, capito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, io non spio, controllo! Ma quante volte debbo ripetermi?!"

_**Australia: **_"E smettila vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella! Tacete. Volete davvero che il pranzo mi vada di traverso?"

_**Australia: **_"Magari! Così non spieresti più! ! Ottimo payback per rompere le scatole ai nostri innamorati... non come il mio tesoruccio, che ci teneva alla loro privacy e cosi, da bravo ragazzo, non guardava! Che uomo, beata Sabrina!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma ti pare tesoruccio!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar sei stata formidabile con Maribeau purtroppo il suo grande difetto è che non si arrende facilmente, ma sono sicura che tu, Andrè e anche tuo padre, anzi soprattutto lui, saprete metterlo in riga a dovere. E' ora che impari con chi ha a che fare."

_**Generale: **_"Potete giurarci Madamigella! Ih ih …Ho in mente qualcosa per Maribeau che non dimenticherà tanto facilmente!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, lasciate che ci pensi io …"

_**André: **_"No, Oscar! Come ti ho già detto, sarò io ad occuparmi di quel viscido individuo. Io devo proteggerti e difenderti!"

_**Carolina: **_"E bravo al capitano, così si parla! Uè piccirrè chillè purc, avrà quello che si merita da tuo marito!"

_**Australia:**_ "Assurdo! Ma Maribeau e un defic... patentato! Lo stallone.. ahaha seeeeee! Come no.. lo stallone.. che pulisce le stalle... toglie melma.. sisi! Vecchiaccio, altro che gattabuia per lui.. a S-p-a-l-a-r-e letame lo mettiamo.. e proprio finito... gloriosamente .. in mutande, letteralmente!"

_**Carolina: **_"Però! Generà! La piccirrè di Australia ha ragione, mettete lu pagliac a spalare lo sterco dei cavalli!"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà veramente ci ho già pensato. Vedrete che si pentirà amaramente di avere molestato mia figlia!"

_**Australia:**_ "E brava la verace Caroli'...ihihih se al posto dello spillone avessi usato un coltelluccio o una .. piccola lancia.. ihihih hai voglia dei lamenti del bellimbusto per una semplice... affettata alla mano e un.. piccolo tenero ihihih graffietto sulla cosciona ... stile Zorro! Ahahahahahaha Ma quanto è rozzo sto individuo... e certo vecchio pazzo che non potrai più lamentarti del mio tesoruccio.. Hellooooooo! Alain e un vero gentleman in confronto a sto cafone borioso ignorante! Tze!

Un brav'uomo con saldi principi ti sei scelta!"

_**Armand: **_"…. Effettivamente mio fratello non può lamentarsi dei soldati di mia nipote, sono davvero due gentiluomini!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie cardinale!"

_**Simona:**_ "Alain sei stato costretto non solo a seguire il generale ma anche a ... vigilare sulle colombelle?"

_**Alain: **_"Io non volevo ma il Vecchio Pazzo mi ha costretto."

_**Simona:**_ "Ah ah ah … Si, lo so! Ah ah ah …. Fantastica la presenza scenica, me lo sono proprio visto davanti: un ragazzone grande e grosso che sbuca fuori dal cespuglio con la mano sugli occhi e magari arrossendo un po'!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Madame che imbarazzo vedere il Diavolo Biondo in certi atteggiamenti! Ohhh non ne posso più, voglio mia moglie!"

_**Terry: **_"Pazienta ancora una settimana Alain! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"La vostra risata non mi piace per nulla…"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Simona: "**_Ahhhh Generale, sapete chi mi ricordate? Il commissario di "Occhi di Gatto", una serie animata ambientata ai nostri giorni in Giappone. Anche lui è "collerico" e se la prende sempre con un suo sottoposto, l'ispettore Mathieu, ecco, sembrate proprio Voi ed Alain."

_**Terry: **_"Siii! E' vero! Ma chi è occhi di gatto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma noi autrici, ovviamente!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar:**_ "André hai capito di cosa parlano?"

_**André:**_ "No, Oscar, come possiamo capire se non apparteniamo a questo tempo!"

_**Perla:**_ "Alain sono molto fiera di te l'amore ti fa bene, finalmente hai messo la testa a posto e lo stai dimostrando mantenendoti fedele alla tua Sabrina e mi raccomando quando torni a Parigi fatti insegnare un po' di italiano."

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella vi ringrazio, ma voi nemmeno potete immaginare quanto soffro lontano da mia moglie. Spero solo che al mio rientro le Autrici qui presenti non mi facciano qualche tiro mancino!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come, non ti fidi di noi?"

_**Alain: **_"NO."

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla:**_ "Gerard non preoccuparti vedrai che riabbraccerai anche tu la tua amata Alizeé molto presto."

_**Gerard: **_"Lo spero! Quanto mi manca mia moglie!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè giovanotti, possibile che non pensiate ad altro?"

_**Alain: **_"Maestà, siamo esseri umani, a cos'altro dobbiamo pensare se non al calore delle nostre donne! … Vero cardinale? Immagino che voi in questo momento stiate soffrendo come noi!"

_**Armand: **_"Alain, ma perché insisti a chiamarmi cardinale?"

_**Alain: **_"E' l'abitudine, scusatemi conte!"

_**Armand: **_"Ti capisco, anche per me è difficile cambiare totalmente la mia vita …"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … Si, certo! Non pensi ad altro che a infilarti nel letto della marchesa! Ih ih … Scusatemi Anna!"

_**Carlo: **_"Avete ragione zio Armand! Anch'io non capisco perché mio padre voglia stare continuamente con mia madre, io i grandi davvero non li capisco! Ma!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah tu, Carletto, prima o poi mi ucciderai! Ehhhh vecchiaccio, chi volevi prendere in giro? Gli occhi e la personalità pure ah ah l'hanno tradito! Diventerà un gioiellino sto bambino, ah aha!..."

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! Mio nipote ha un solo difetto: non ha la lingua a posto!"

_**Perla:**_ "Armand, è una cosa bellissima che Carlo vi voglia bene come se foste suo padre nonostante non sappia la verità vuol dire che il vostro legame è veramente forte e speciale, siate fiero di vostro figlio è proprio un bravo bambino e sta crescendo bene con due genitori bravi così!"

_**Armand: **_"Grazie madamigella Perla!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, ma cosa dite! Mio nipote è un animaletto allo stato brado, va educato!"

_**Carlo: **_"Zio cosa intendete per animaletto allo stato brado?"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco! Armand, tuo figlio va educato! Parla troppo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma cosa dite Generale! Carlo è così adorabile!"

_**Carolina: **_"Jammè Generà, site davvero pesante!"

_**Elektra e Australia: **_"BRAVA!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma questa è una congiura!"

_**Perla:**_ "Autrici finalmente dopo tante parole vengo a voi, non so più che dirvi se non che siete brave andate avanti così siete divertenti e spassose portate sempre quella nota di allegria speciale. Bravissime!

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Perla! Sei davvero un tesoro cara!"

_**Perla: **_"Aizram, Terry, il capitolo precedente è stato davvero esilarante, mamma mia, ho pianto dalle risate ovviamente con Carolina ahaha. Maestà avete ragione Fersen è proprio nu fess…"

_**Australia:**_ "Carolina, adoro la vostra permanenza in Austria... comunque chissà se un giorno Maria Antonietta si incontrerà nel siparietto con l amata sorella!"

_**Carolina: **_"Piccirellè, credo che abbiate letto il nuovo capitolo, quindi avrete appreso che partirò con il mio piccolo Gennarino con questa sgangherata compagnia…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Siiii Che bello! Allora ci divertiremo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma certo! E poi, debbo recarmi a Versailles, non solo voglio incontrare la mia amata sorella ma aspettate chà mi faccio un bel discorsetto pè chillù fess! Voglio proprio conoscere le intenzioni che ha con mia sorella Antonietta! Spero chà nu stia a pazzià altrimenti …"

_**Perla: **_"No, non credo. La loro relazione dura da quasi vent'anni …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh Però! Ma è possibile chà chillu fess di Gigino non se ne sia accorto?"

_**Perla: **_"Ma… e chi lo sa! … Oscar, ne approfitto per dirti che effettivamente dovresti riguardarti un po' di più adesso che la tua pancia come hai ben detto è cresciuta. Un consiglio, approfitta per farti coccolare da André sempre che quel burbero del generale non vi impedisca di stare un po' da soli."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite! Mia figlia deve riposare!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi vecchio pazzo, Giusse' non ha assolutamente torto: sta famiglia e' di pazzi, piena zeppa di.. segreti e.. intricanti .. atteggiamenti! ovunque si vada... regge, casino di caccia etc.. le dis-avventure non mancano, sono come il prezzemolo: onnipresente!"

_**Elektra:**_ "E ciò che dico anch'io! Emm… Generale, posso parlare da sola con vostra figlia?"

_**Generale: **_"Fate, vi prometto che non origlierò."

_**Elektra:**_ "Mi fido poco di voi, andate a fare un giro a cavallo."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Ma non è possibile! Siamo a Sauze… ih ih .."

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquillo Generale, adesso apro il dropbox, con noi tutto è possibile!"

_**Terry: **_"Generale, Hannibal il vostro cavallo è qui fuori, forza, andate!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come fate a non fidarvi di me, io sono un gentiluomo. E va bene! … Povero me, che pazienza!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahah che ridicolo.. ihihih ma cosi esilarante la cosa di questo dropbox è un'arma letale.. contro di te Augustin! Altro che rubare la dolce piuma come cercavi di fare all'inizio! Seeee! Chissà chissà che succederà nel prossimo capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Meglio che vada prima che la gattaccia mi faccia perdere la pazienza!"

_**Australia: **_"Vai vai, vecchio scimunito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Bene Oscar, adesso che tuo padre è andato via, posso parlarti per un momento?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo, ditemi Elektra!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Per favore dammi del tu."

_**Oscar: **_"E' imbarazzante. Nella mia epoca, si da del tu alla servitù."

_**Elektra:**_ "Io non sono la servitù innanzitutto."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma non intendo questo. Appunto perché non lo siete, non posso mancarvi di rispetto."

_**Elektra:**_ "Non è mancanza di rispetto. Volevo dirti che ti ho sempre ammirata. Ho sempre voluto essere sempre come te, alta, bellissima, biondissima naturale, occhi azzurri, forte. Per un carnevale mi sono vestita come te."

_**Oscar: **_"Dici davvero! Elektra .. io, non ho parole! Grazie, sono davvero lusingata! Ma dimmi quale divisa hai indossato?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Quella dei soldati della guardia! Però hai fatto tanto soffrire André, ti avrei preso a schiaffi tante volte. Ora che ti sei accorta di lui, ed è tuo marito, vedi di essere più gentile e affettuosa. Hai un uomo bellissimo e innamoratissimo, vede solo te, non trattarlo sempre male."

_**Oscar: **_"Em… ecco, si.. hai ragione. So di essere istintiva, ma io ho sempre vissuto prendendo le mie decisioni da sola. Oggi direste che sono una donna indipendente!... Riguardo ad André, lo confesso, io sono gelosissima perché l'amo perdutamente…"

_**André: **_"Oh Oscar …."

_**Oscar: **_"André, scusami, ma non sopporto che le altre ti gironzolino dietro …."

_**Elektra:**_ "Lo so che lo ami, devi essere un poco più dolce. Sai come ti definisce? La sua Dea."

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … si … tenterò, lo prometto."

_**Elektra:**_ "So che per te non è facile a causa dell'educazione che hai ricevuto da tuo padre, ma sforzati."

_**Oscar: **_"Si, credo che tu abbia ragione. E' per l'educazione che ho ricevuto che io sono così…."

_**Generale: **_"Ma possibile che dobbiate accusarmi sempre di tutto?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Eccolo, è arrivato, ma non dovevate farvi un giro ? Sto parlando con vostra figlia."

_**Generale: **_"Non arrabbiatevi. Sono appena tornato dal mio giro a cavallo e ho ascoltato tutto."

_**Elektra: **_"Un altro giro?"

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile! Il mio cavallo è stanco."

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, chiuditi sempre a chiave e, metti una sedia contro la porta, così il rompi non può entrare."

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti, è quello che farò Elektra."

_**Elektra:**_ "E dato che tuo padre origlia sempre, anche se non stai facendo niente con André, mettiti ad urlare ugualmente, così il generale scapperà."

_**Oscar: **_"Emm .. Nei prossimi capitoli lo farò."

_**Generale: **_"Tutta colpa delle Autrici se mia figlia si arrabbierà."

_**Elektra:**_ "Io intendevo urlare per altro, come fa Joséphine! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Nooo ma cosa dici! Io non sono come Joséphine!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Lo so, ma se hai ascoltato con attenzione, ho detto anche se non stai facendo niente, magari stai leggendo, ma senti arrivare tuo padre, urli apposta con André, fate finta che siete occupati, così scapperà via Ah ah ah …. E la smetterà di origliare!"

_**Generale: **_"Se sento urlare mia figlia, mi incuriosisco ancora di più, visto che posso pensare che si possa sentire male!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, Elektra ha parlato con me non con voi!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, sono cose private, sempre in mezzo state?"

_**Generale: **_"Io vigilo."

_**Elektra:**_ "Se potessi mandarti uno stereo, potresti accenderlo a tutto volume, così tuo padre sentirebbe solo la musica, e voi due andreste avanti a fare ….senza essere disturbati dal generale.

_**Oscar: **_"Stereo? .. Ah si, ne ho visto uno nel vostro tempo. Grazie!"

_**Elektra:**_ "La musica che ascolto io, vi farebbe diventare verde generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grunt… Tanto nel capitolo NADA! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma c'è anche quella dolce per fare certe cose con il suo André…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma possibile che qui non si pensi ad altro?"

_**Virginia: **_"A proposito di pensare sempre alla stessa cosa, Generale, quando la smetterete di spiare i nostri sposini?"

_**Generale:**_ "Umm …finché non mi avranno dato il MIO François!"

_**Virginia: **_"Dunque, trentadue anni abbondanti, concepimento a Maggio…. Purtroppo per Voi il calendario cinese dice femmina…"

_**Generale:**_ "Noooo! Cosa dite! Non è possibile! Vi sbagliate!"

_**Virginia: **_"Ma se lo sappiamo tutti che nascerà Sophie! Pianificare amico pianificare…"

_**Generale:**_ "Provvederò!"

_**Virginia: **_"Forza Generale con discrezione riuscirete nell'intento. Ci vuole un bel periodo "soli" ad Arras o in Normandia."

_**Generale:**_ "Soli?"! No no non no! Io devo controllare, pianificare, controllare!"

_**Virginia: **_"Ascoltatemi, volete un'altra Sophie?"

_**Generale:**_ "Noooooo!"

_**Virginia: **_"Amico ascoltatemi, voi e madame Marguerite vi prendete cura di Sophie e loro soli soletti agiscono! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "No! Noooo!"

_**Virginia: **_"Allora astenetevi dal controllare."

_**Generale:**_ "Noooo!"

_**Virginia: **_"Peggio per voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Voglio il mio François…"

_**Virginia: **_"Forza Generale con discrezione riuscirete. Generale avete studiato il calendario Maya o cinese sulle gravidanze?"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhmm … calendario? … Spiegatevi madame!"

_**Virginia: **_"Secondo tali calendari, crociando l'età della madre e il mese del concepimento, si può sapere il sesso del nascituro! .. Ecco, questo è il calendario, prego, guardate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame! Ora avviso le Arpie e mi assicuro che lo utilizzino! CHIARO madame Terry?!"

_**Terry: **_"IO?! Ma cosa c'entro? L'idea di Sophie è stata di Aizram non mia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma Voi convincetela."

_**Terry: **_"Impossibile, è una testona!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame adesso controllo il calendario così dico ad André quando dovrà prestare la sua opera!"

_**Virginia: **_"L'età della mamma è trentatre anni, giusto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, giusto! E quello di mister maglietta appiccicata trentaquattro…."

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque, quando dovrà avvenire il prossimo concepimento?"

_**Virginia: **_"Ora ve lo dico all'orecchio! … Ascoltate …."

_**Generale:**_ "Ne siete sicura Madame?"

_**Virginia: **_"Si, lasciateli stare e vedrete che risultati."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … no no no … quei due sarebbero capaci di darmi solo nipotine! Loro non lo sanno! Io, invece nel vostro tempo, mi sono istruito…"

_**Oscar: **_"André, ma lo senti?"

_**André: **_"Oscar, tuo padre ormai non pensa a nient'altro che al suo erede!"

_**Oscar: **_"André, comincio davvero a stancarmi!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Hai ragione cara, tuo padre ormai è fuori di testa! Ascoltami voglio parlarti di ciò che è successo con Maribeau …."

_**Maribeau è dietro la finestra della baita ad origliare.**_

_**Jacques:**_ "Capitano Maribeau cosa fai, adesso ti metti ad origliare? Dietro la finestra?"

_**Maribeau: **_"Sccc…. Sta zitto Jacques, voglio sentire cosa dicono di me le lettrici e la mia splendida cavallona bionda!"

_**Jacques:**_ "Ma non temi che ti possano scoprire?"

_**Jacques:**_ "Ma cosa vuoi che mi possa succedere? Alle Autrici servo per far ridere!"

_**Jean:**_ "Michel sarà, ma sono convinto che le Autrici non ti faranno mai sfiorare la tua agognata cavallona! Ih ih ih …"

_**Maribeau:**_ "Lasciami ascoltare, sentiamo cosa dicono!"

_**Tetide: "**_Ah ah ah …. Però mi sono fatta un sacco di risate con quel maialone di Maribeau…."

_**Jacques:**_ "Ih ih ih … Hai sentito Michel?! La lettrice si è divertita alle tue spalle! Ih ih …"

_**Maribeau: **_"Sta zitto imbecillone. Lasciami ascoltare!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ah ah ah … Che figura peggiore non poteva fare davanti a tutte le dame: possibile che continui a non capire che Oscar non è adatta a lui? Forse vuole finire come il tizio ammazzato sul letto in Basic Istinct.. O ripensandoci no, con Oscar accanto magari imparerebbe a rigare diritto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Potete giurarci madame Tetide, se quel buffone dovesse ancora darmi fastidio, so come metterlo al suo posto!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, nel prossimo capitolo quel villano dovrà vedersela con me!"

_**Carolina: **_"E bravo lu capitano! Uè piccirrè, comme si fortunata! Che uomo! Che maschio il capitano! Uè capità date na bella lezione a chillè pagliac! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Jacques:**_ "Michel hai sentito come ti chiama l'imperatrice?"

_**Maribeau: **_"… Umm .. si, l'ho sentita! … Ma vedrai che non appena la corteggerò anche lei si scioglierà tra le mie braccia, vedrai!"

_**Jacques: **_"Nei sei davvero convinto?"

_**Maribeau: **_"Nessuna femmina sa resistermi, vedrai…"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. Tetide, anch'io ho riso tantissimo nel capitolo precedente, soprattutto mi ha fatto morire l'Arciduchessa…ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Io! Uè piccirrè, ditemi, cosa vi ha fatto divertire?"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah .. scusatemi maestà ma siete stata davvero straordinaria quando avete infilato nelle " chiappe " di Mirabeau,lo spillone! … Ah ah ah ah … Ben gli sta!"

_**Jacques: **_"Michel hai sentito? La donzella si è divertita perché l'arciduchessa ti ha infilzato con lo spillone!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ohi ohi … Meglio che non me lo ricordi, sento ancora dolore! E pensare che stanotte ho un incontro con una contadina spumeggiante! Ahhh .. spero di farcela!"

_**Simona:**_ "Oscar, prima di parlare di Maribeau ho qualcosa da dirti…"

_**Oscar: **_"Dite Madame, vi ascolto."

_**Simona:**_ "Mi dispiace tanto ma devi proprio rassegnarti ad avere un atteggiamento più calmo ed a riposarti di più, so che è difficile ma pensa che lo fai per Sophie. André come sempre sei perfetto, dolce, attento, premuroso.

_**Oscar: **_"Madame cosa dite! Io sono calma, calmissima!"

_**Simona:**_ "Nooooo, abbassa la spada x favore... non fare così ... Oscar non correre che poi stai maleeeeeeeee! Puff pant pant... ma dove le trovi tutte queste energie? Per favore, calmati... lo sappiamo che André è tuo, tuo e solo tuo! È da quando vi siete incontrati che vi appartenete! Le uniche persone che non lo hanno ancora capito sono Armandina e 'chille pagliacc di Mari... Murib... Merib... vabbè, chill'llà. Autrici devo dire che siete state magnanime, il pagliacc ha avuto due grosse fortune, la stanchezza di Oscar e la lontananza di André... deve ringraziare voi due se ha riportato solo un paio di graffi ed una "spillonata" nel sedere! A proposito, cara Carolina complimenti per la scelta dei tempi e della posizione... io credo che Vi stiate vendicando un po' anche di Vostro marito, seppure per interposta persona."

_**Carolina: **_"Ih ih ih … Avite ragione! Ih ih ih … Ho spillonato chillè pourc non soltanto per difendere la bella soldatessa ma anche per tirare fuori la rabbia repressa che ho contro chillate pour di Ferdinando!"

_**Jacques: **_"Hai sentito Michel? L'imperatrice è una donna rancorosa e bellicosa, sta attento!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Gulp …."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo che Maribeau ha architettato un piano per stanare Oscar, infastidendo il cavallo, ma finisce a mal partito e, ora, rimarrà agli arresti fino a Parigi."

_**Generale: **_"E' il minimo Madame! Vedrete cos'altro lo aspetta!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale scusate ma ora non potrete certo più criticare i soldati della guardia! Sono grezzi, rozzi e volgarotti ma una volta accettato di obbedire agli ordini di Vostra figlia si sono dimostrati degli ottimi elementi e dei perfetti soldati, rispettosi leali ed obbedienti mentre i Vostri damerini..."

_**Australia: **_"Sentito scimunito? Adesso non potrai dire più nulla al mio tesoruccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … ecco … io …. Dannazione a Bouillè! Con tutti i soldati che abbiamo, mi ha mandato a quei … quei …. Donnaioli! Ohhh ma vedranno con chi hanno a che fare!"

_**Jacques: **_"Hai sentito?"

_**Jacques: **_"Oh poveri noi! Ed è tutto per colpa tua Michel!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Calmati! Smettila! Vedrai che arriveremo a Parigi sani e salvi."

_**Jacques: **_"Tu credi?! Io sinceramente ne dubito. Tra la tua cavallona bionda e il vecchio scimunito e tu, che ormai ragioni solo con i pantaloni, io e Jacques siamo in un mare di guai!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi Terry, quei tre sono andati via."

_**Terry: **_"Era ora che smettessero di ascoltarci! Che ne diresti se aprissi il dropbox e dessimo loro una bella lezione?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ottima idea, vieni andiamo alla finestra voglio vedere mentre rotolano, magari con loro si formano tre palle di neve! Ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ehi, voi due, Autrici!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Imperatrice …"

_**Carolina: **_"Voglio assistere anch'io alla scena!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma certo Maestà andiamo!"

_**Simona: **_"Anche noi lettrici vogliamo vedere!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Anche noi del cast vogliamo assistere allo spettacolo!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, venite!"

_**Tutta la truppa del siparietto esce dalla baita e vedono allontanarsi i tre: Michel, Jacques e Jean.**_

_**Jean: **_"Andiamo Michel che se ci scoprono sono guai!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Si, meglio…"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai aperto?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si… aspetta…"

_**Generale: **_"Mi raccomando mia dolce Autrice, fateli rotolare tutti e tre, magari cadono giù dalla montagna! Ih ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, adesso non vi sembra un poco troppo?"

_**Generale: **_"Niente affatto. Se avete ridotto il mio povero didietro come un colabrodo senza che io abbia fatto nulla, non vedo perché a quei tre dovrebbe andare meglio!"

_**Australia: **_ "Per una volta il vecchiaccio ha ragione!"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, un bel ruzzolone…"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Magari si fermano davanti alle corna di Gesuele!

_**Generale: **_"Ben detto Madame! Ih ih ih ….."

_**Aizram:**_ "Sono pronta….. via …"

_**Maribeau: **_"Accidenti Jean, dobbiamo stare attenti, mi sento scivolare …"

_**Jacques: **_"Si, anch'io…"

_**Jean: **_"Ma che strano, prima non era così… AIUTOOOO"

_**Maribeau: **_"STO SCIVOLANDOOOO…"

_**Jean: **_"NOOO STIAMO ROTOLANDOOOO…"

_**Maribeau: **_"QUESTA E' OPERA DELLE AUTRICI ….. CADOOOO… "

_**Jacques: **_"STIAMO ROTOLANDO…."

_**Jean: **_"AIUTOOOO…"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …

_**Carolina: **_"Ben gli sta, a chilli pourc!"

_**Generale: **_"Ben fatto Madamigella! Ih ih …."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, dobbiamo fermarli, credo che abbiano rotolato abbastanza!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, aspetta…. Li fermerà il nostro caprone…"

_**Carolina: **_"Siiii! Una bella incornata, soprattutto allu pourc!"

_**Jean: **_"MARIBEAU, E' TUTTA COLPA TUA! LE AUTRICI SI STANNO VENDICANDO!"

_**Jacques: **_"MALEDIZIONE, NON CI FERMIAMO PIU'…"

_**Maribeau: **_"OHI … OHI …. AHHHHHHH …"

_**Jacques: **_"Che male! .. che male al fondoschiena!"

_**Jean:**_ "Ci siamo fermati ma è stato questo maledetto caprone!... Che male!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah …. Bene torniamo dentro, ci aspettano le tagliatelle con i funghi, la polenta e il vino rosso!"

_**Generale: **_"Umm … buono! Andiamo, mie care e dolci donzelle!"

_**Terry: **_"Olalà ma che squisite parole che ci riservate!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, oltre all'ottimo menù, sono contento per quei tre! Ih ih … A proposito, qual è la prossima destinazione?"

_**Terry: **_"Genova. Andremo tutti al palazzo Spinola!"

_**Marianne: **_"Come ci agghinderete?"

_**Terry: **_"Ci adegueremo all'ambiente: indosseremo abiti d'epoca. Il resto sarà una sorpresa. Ahh dimenticavo, a palazzo Spinola, ci attende la nostra amica Monica, sarà lei a farci gli onori di casa."

_**Aizram:**_ "Adesso andiamo a mangiare che si fredda."


	175. Chapter 175

**La rissa**

Ho passato la notte stretta tra le braccia di André. Un abbraccio caldo, dolce ed un poco possessivo.

Mi sono riposata tranquilla, ed ora, di prima mattina, mi sento in piena forma!

Apro gli occhi e vedo André ancora dormire sereno.

Decido di svegliarlo in dolcezza, posando tanti piccoli baci, sul suo viso, il suo collo, il suo torace ... piano scendo ... scendo ...

Sento la bocca di mia moglie sfiorarmi, fingo di dormire, mi piace, voglio che continui….

Poso le labbra sul suo ombelico, lo bacio. Accarezzo la sua pelle e scendo ...

Cerco di resistere ma non ci riesco, sento accapponare la pelle, un brivido. Istintivamente accarezzo i suoi capelli, emettendo un gemito, non resisto e rido.

"Ih ih ih ..." alzo gli occhi e sorrido soddisfatta!

"Sei davvero sleale….."

"Io?! Ih ih ih …"

"Si, tu! Sbaglio oppure sei stata tu a farmi rabbrividire?"

"Uhm ... spero proprio di si!" rispondo sorridendo felice. Com'è bello svegliarsi la mattina con questa dolcezza.

"Bene! … Allora vieni qua… strega!" dico afferrandola per le braccia e portandola di sotto.

"Ih ih ih ..."

"Perché stai ridendo?"

"Mi diverte vedere il tuo sguardo carico di desiderio…"

"Ho ragione, sei una strega, una meravigliosa e bellissima strega! … Sei mia, solo mia!" dico avventandomi sulla sua bocca. La bacio con passione e possesso. Poi mi stacco un poco e scendo con le labbra, sulla pelle lattea, il mento, il collo e poi la scollatura della sottile camiciola da notte che indossa, molto femminile. Credo sia l'unica concessione femminile che si è concessa, o che mi ha concesso. Quanto è bella!

E' già mattina, il canto degli uccellini, di solito a riposo in questa stagione autunnale, mi ha svegliato. Tanto vale che mi infili i miei abiti e vada a vedere come sta la mia piccola, e la sua pancia ovviamente. Magari potrei anche fare colazione con loro! Si si ...

Penso spostando le coperte e recandomi nella toilette per sciacquarmi il viso e vestirmi. Mi preparo per bene, indosso un bel completo blu scuro ed esco dalla mia stanza per raggiungere quella occupata dal mio nipotino e dai suoi quasi genitori.

Busso deciso, tanto se li conosco bene, sono già ben svegli!

"André, hanno bussato. Scommetti che è mio padre?"

"Oscar, chi altri vuoi che sia a quest'ora?! Uff ... vado a vedere ... che invadente! Eppure, il dottore è stato chiaro: tu hai bisogno di riposo e tranquillità!" rispondo uscendo dal nostro caldo nido ed avvicinandomi alla porta. "Buongiorno padre, tutto bene? Oppure avete male ancora al fondoschiena?"

"André, che bello! Continui a chiamarmi padre! Come sono felice! Comunque il mio problemino sembra essere risolto, adesso riesco a sedermi molto meglio. Ma dimmi, siete già svegli immagino, altrimenti non mi avresti aperto!"

"Veramente stavo ancora dormendo."

"Ma cosa dici! Ma se sei sveglio, attivo, arzillo. Dimmi cosa stavi facendo?"

"Nulla, stavo vegliando sul riposo di mia moglie ... io! Ma visto che ci avete svegliati, volete accomodarvi? Chiedo la colazione per tutti?!"

"Si, grazie! Per me un babà. Sai, sono davvero buoni!"

"Latte? Cioccolata? Te? Cosa preferite?!"

"Voglio essere solidare con mia figlia, cioccolata. Anche tu dovresti invogliarla a berla visto che di sicuro mi darà un maschio! Ahhhh finalmente avrò il mio Jarjayes da coccolare, vezzeggiare ed allevare!" rispondo tutto fiero.

"Un maschio? Ma Signore ... cosa Vi rende così sicuro? Insomma ... Voi avete avuto ben sei femmine ... temo davvero che abbiate troppe aspettative su questo nipotino, troppe, potreste rimanere deluso!"

"Sono sicuro invece che rimarrò soddisfatto!"

"Come fate ad esserne tanto sicuro?"

"Smettila! Tu sei un bel ragazzone, forte, deciso, sicuro e ... prestante …... almeno credo! Quindi, mia figlia mi darà un bel maschietto! Ih ih ih ..."

"Se ne siete davvero convinto! Padre, meglio accomodarci nel salotto, che poi è la mia camera da letto, anziché, rimanere nell'anticamera, prego da questa parte!"

"Grazie figliolo! … Ma dimmi dov'è Oscar?"

"Prima che arrivaste, l'ho lasciata a letto …"

Sono ancora a letto quando vedo arrivare mio marito in compagnia di mio padre e dico: "Buongiorno Padre, dormito male, vero?"

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Siete qui di buon'ora, quindi credo che la medicazione di ieri non Vi abbia fatto dormire bene!" rispondo stando comodamente seduta nel letto, con la schiena appoggiata al cuscino ed il lenzuolo a coprirmi un poco, per quel senso di pudicizia e timidezza che ho ormai da anni.

"E invece ti sbagli, sto benissimo! E poi, se sono qui, è solo per assicurarmi che tu stia bene, visto che dopo quanto è successo ieri sei stata poco bene!"

"Sto benissimo Padre. Anzi, Vi dirò di più, la visita del medico è servita più a Voi che a me!"

"Non credi di esagerare adesso?"

"Assolutamente no! ... André, dopo tutto quello che è successo, mi è venuta una gran fame, quindi portami il vassoio pieno di specialità!"

"Bene, allora io vado, cerco una cameriera, e torno! Voi due però non litigate!" dico indicando con l'indice destro prima mia moglie e poi suo padre.

"André figliolo, ma perché dovremmo litigare! Vero cara?"

"Andrè ... se mio padre tace, sono certa che non litigheremo. Vai tranquillo, amore mio!"

Vedo Andrè infilarsi rapido camicia, calze pantaloni e scarpe ed uscire per ordinare la nostra colazione.

Afferro la vestaglia con una mano, mi siedo sul letto e piano poggio i miei piedini a terra. Stiro le braccia verso l'alto, mi massaggio il collo. Mi alzo, inarco la schiena e mi stiro ancora un poco! Uhm ... Vedo mio padre osservarmi incuriosito.

"Padre, cosa avete da guardare così?"

"Nulla! E' solo che ... Oscar, ma lo sai che sei diventata ancora più bella?!"

"Più bella? In che senso Padre?!"

"Non so ... però hai una luce negli occhi, sei così... così luminosa... cioè il tuo viso è ... è ... Ohh figliola non mettermi in imbarazzo. Sei davvero diventata più bella. Anche la mia Marguerite era luminosa e raggiante durante le sue gravidanze." Rispondo convinto e deciso.

"Io davvero non Vi capisco. Comunque, mentre aspettiamo, se non Vi dispiace vado a vestirmi, nella toilette. Eh ... oh ..."sussulto, appoggio una mano sul mio pancino, un poco sorpresa.

"Cosa ti succede figlia mia? Perché ti tocchi la pancia, forse mio nipote sta male?"

"Ma no! Cosa dite! Mia figlia sta benissimo è solo che si sta muovendo. Non mi abituerò mai a sentire la mia piccola Sophie muoversi ... "

"Ma quale Sophie! François cara, François!"

"A beh, se ne siete convinto!"

"Certo che lo sono! Ascolta cara, forse mio nipote ha fame, per questo che si muove…" dico accarezzando la pancia di mia figlia. "Aspetta nipote mio che tuo padre è andato a prenderti qualcosa da mangiare!"

"Padre, non è possibile!"

"Cosa figliola?"

"Ma Vi rendete conto di ciò che dite?"

"Certo! Ma dimmi che male c'è se parlo con mio nipote e mi preoccupo per lui?"

"Nulla nulla!" alzo gli occhi verso il soffitto, tanto è inutile discutere con mio padre. Se non altro, è davvero felice di questa gravidanza! Con le mie sorelle non è così, e non lo è mai stato.

Percorro il corridoio, passo prima davanti alla stanza di mia cognata Joséphine quando sento un gemito: "AhHHHHHH CHARLESSS .. amore sei unico! Grazie di esistere!"

Sorrido e mi affretto, non mi va di origliare. Continuo a camminare, passo davanti alla porta di Marianne, è tutto tranquillo. Poi per quella di Armand, sento delle voci tra cui quella di Carlo, è felice di essere con suo padre, mi fa davvero piacere! ... Percorro ancora il corridoio sono quasi infondo quando sento un vociferio, provenire dalla camera del capitano Maribeau. E' socchiusa, sono le voci dei suoi amici.

"Ah ah ah Michel certo che anche l'imperatrice te l'ha fatta! Ah ah ah ... ti ha perfino bucato il tuo augusto fondoschiena! AH ah ah ... Ma dimmi, almeno riesci a sederti oppure dobbiamo chiamare il medico di corte?! Ih ih ..."

"Sedermi ... con difficoltà! Ma per quella ... cavalla ... sono in forma smagliante!"

"Ah ah ah dici! Aspetta, fammi dare un'occhiata! Ah ah ..."

"Ma lascia stare!"

"Si si .. Jacques, lascia stare! Ih ih ... Ehi Michel, ma non temi che il marito della cavallona venga a salvare il suo onore? In fondo dobbiamo ammettere che quel tipo è un uomo molto prestante e poi, dobbiamo affrontare un viaggio lungo una settimana!"

"Quel plebeo prestante? Ma figurati! Aaahhh... se il Generale avesse chiesto a me di sposarla! Quella donna è così ... eccitante! Saprei ben io come farla gioire!"

"Ah ah ah ... davvero ti saresti sposato? Non ci credo! Ah ah magari saresti rimasto fedele alla cavallona solo per il tempo necessario a spassartela e poi saresti corso dietro alle altre gonne!"

"Certo! Ma sai come mi sarei divertito con quella puledra?! Aaaahhhhh!"

"Ehi Michel, certo che non solo la tua cavallona ma anche il generale è un osso duro! Ah ah ah ..."

"Vero, quel vecchio è pazzo! Ingestibile! Possibile che non si congedi?!"

"Jacques, quel vecchiaccio ci darà ancora filo da torcere! Si sente onnipotente e per di più mi ha messo anche agli arresti. Spero che non si vendichi per quello che è successo con quella... quella .. uhmmm ... che cavalla la bionda! Mi fa davvero impazzire, solo al pensiero divento ingestibile! E pensare che quel vecchiaccio ha detto che io ... non sono dotato come quell'imbecille del genero! Aspetto che glielo dimostro ..."

"E come intendi dimostrarglielo? Vorresti forse copulare davanti a lui? O fare da solo in sua presenza? Insomma Michel, mi pare difficile!"

"Nooo... Ih ih ... a me basta che lo dimostri alla cavallona! Che femmina pazzesca! Farebbe resuscitare anche un morto, figurati me che sono vivo! Ih ih ..."

"Ma ... questi tre ... io non li sopporto davvero più!" Spalanco la porta deciso, entro e sbraito: "MA COSA DIAVOLO STATE DICENDO? MARIBEAU, ORA AVETE ESAGERATO, NON INTENDO TOLLERARVI ANCORA!"

"Ehmm ... non è come pensate ... ecco ... io mi riferivo a ..."

"AH? SU FORZA, PARLATE!"

"Non abbiamo nulla da dire! Ma perché non tornate da Vostra moglie?! Avanti uscite! E poi, un uomo è libero di parlare di qualsiasi donna che gli aggrada!"

"Ora basta!" dico avventandomi contro questo maiale. Lo afferro per il collo e lo getto contro al guardaroba, con un boato forte che attira gli occupanti della stanza attigua, Alain e Gerard.

"Ehi Alain … ma hai sentito?"

"Certo che ho sentito! Qui accanto abbiamo quel pagliaccio di Maribeau…"

"Alain, ho l'impressione che stia facendo a botte con qualcuno…"

"Ma sai cosa mi importa! Che lo ammazzino pure! Dopo quello che ha combinato ieri non merita nemmeno che gli vada a sputare in faccia. Mancare rispetto in quel modo al comandante! Tzé!"

Gerard tende l'orecchio alla parete e continua: "Alain si stanno picchiando di santa ragione ma …. Ascolta, non sarà André che gli starà facendo la festa?"

"Ma cosa dici?!"

"Rifletti, chi altri potrebbe avercela con lui?!"

"Tanti mariti gelosi!"

"Appunto, e tra questi c'è André! Io vado a vedere!"

"Uhmm … credo che tu abbia ragione, andiamo a vedere! Però, se non si tratta del nostro amico, per me quello sbruffone può anche essere ammazzato di botte, tanto a me non importa nulla!"

"Nemmeno a me, però meglio controllare, presto!"

Alain ed io spalanchiamo la porta della nostra camera, le grida e i rumori diventano sempre più insistenti, dico: "Alain, ma è la voce di André!"

"Si, hai ragione! Presto Gerard, aiutiamo il nostro amico!" dico precipitandoci nella camera accanto.

Tra un pugno e l'altro sento Maribeau che mi dice: "E così sei geloso di quella cavallona di tua moglie …."

"Maledetto porco! Non permetterti di nominare mia moglie!" dico sferrandogli l'ennesimo pugno.

Ascolto basito le parole di Maribeau e dico: "Gerard, questo dannato pagliaccio vuole davvero passare a miglior vita…"

"Si, però… Alain, non voglio che il nostro amico passi un guaio a causa di questa latrina umana!"

"Hai ragione, dividiamoli, prima che l'uccida! Ehi André cosa fai?! Lascialo, lo stai ammazzando, non vedi che non respira più?!"

"Alain! Taci, questo maiale! è ora che capisca con chi ha a che fare!"

Sento Gerard trattenermi e digrigna: "André lascialo amico! Ma non lo vedi che non respira?! Vuoi davvero ammazzarlo?" LASCIALO!"

"Jacques, il marito della cavallona sta ammazzando il nostro amico, presto aiutiamolo!"

Lascio la presa, vedo Maribeau accasciarsi e riprendere a respirare. "Guai a te se osi guardare ancora mia moglie! Sono stato chiaro?!"

"Coff .. coff ... ma io ... coff .. coff ... non ho fatto nulla! ... coff ... Non so perché tutti vi accaniate contro di me e poi ... coff ... vostra moglie mi ha tagliato i pantaloni, e mi ha lasciato in mutande, forse voleva ..."

Non ci vedo più dalla rabbia, sferro l'ennesimo un pugno in faccia a Maribeau, barcolla, ma riprende l'equilibrio anche se con fatica e risponde al colpo. Iniziamo una scazzottata senza precedenti, Alain e Gerard si avventano contro gli altri soldati che mi hanno assalito alla schiena. Sembra di essere tornato ai tempi in cui frequentavo le osterie con i miei compagni d'armi, perso dietro ad un amore non corrisposto, affogavo il mio dolore nelle risse. Ecco, questa è una gran bella rissa!

Mentre colpisco Grandièr sferrando un pugno sulla bocca digrigno: "Maledetto plebeo... vedrai che ti darò una bella lezione..."

"Padre, Andrè ancora non torna, vado a vedere cosa è successo ... è passata più di mezz'ora da quando è uscito! Venite anche Voi?!"

"Si, figliola, mi sembra davvero strano che non sia qui, andiamo!"

Usciamo dalla mia stanza, percorriamo l'ampio salottino, camminiamo quando veniamo attratti da dei rumori, come di lotta, provenire dalla stanza dei soldati di mio padre.

"Padre, cosa sta accadendo?!"

Vedo le mie sorelle e tutti gli altri precipitarsi nel corridoio, Marianne domanda: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?"

Charles continua: "Ma si stanno picchiando …"

Armand ribatte: "Fratello, credo che i tuoi soldati si stiano picchiando. Presto andiamo a vedere!"

"Oscar, tuo zio ha ragione, questi rumori provengono dalla stanza di Maribeau..."

"Padre, chissà cosa staranno combinando i Vostri soldati! Andiamo a vedere."

Ci avviciniamo, la porta è aperta. Appena entro vedo i miei soldati impegnati in una rissa con gli uomini di mio padre. Anche Andrè è impegnato in un combattimento con Maribeau. La stanza è un vero disastro, le sedie sono tutte a terra, anche le poltroncine. Il tavolino e stato rovesciato. Un vero disastro, suppellettili a terra, lenzuola e asciugamani rotti, candelabri d'argento rovinati. E poi, statuine rotte, il servizio della colazione fatto in briciole.

Mio padre sussurra: "Ma cosa significa?"

Ribatto basita: "E' una rissa, peggio di quelle a cui ho assistito in caserma. No davvero, i miei uomini non hanno mai combinato un disastro tale! ….. André …"

Louis sussurra: "Ma che cosa sta succedendo?"

Charles, ribatte: "Non si capisce nulla, ma guardate che disastro, hanno messo a soqquadro la camera!"

Girodelle continua: "Ma cosa penseranno di noi! Sono sicuro che l'imperatore non la prenderà per niente bene!"

Armand continua: "Victor, come è possibile che Vi preoccupiate di ciò che dirà l'imperatore se questi uomini si stanno ammazzando?! Dobbiamo fermarli!"

Il piccolo Carlo trattiene la mano di suo padre, lo guarda dal basso e, con espressione angelica, dice: "Padre, peccato che non abbiate ancora preso lezioni di lotte, altrimenti avreste potuto dividerli voi!"

Sono stupito dall'espressione angelica di mio figlio, ha gli occhi che brillano per lo spettacolo. Certo per lui è una novità assoluta, ma credo che sia una cos inadatta ad un bambino.

"Ma … ma cosa dici Carlo?"

"Padre, l'ultima volta che siete stato coinvolto in una rissa, lo zio Augustin ha dovuto chiamare il medico, ricordate?"

"Armand, tuo figlio ha ragione! Tu non sai fare a botte, Charles e Louis immagino che le prenderebbero, visto che sono uomini d'affari, e Victor non farebbe nulla per paura che si strappi i vestiti o, peggio ancora, la sua capigliatura! Quindi statene fuori!"

Oscar ribatte stizzita: "Ma Padre cosa dite! Non possiamo lasciarli fare!"

"Certo che no, ma nessuno potrebbe dividerli. Guarda che tafferuglio!"

"Intanto che Voi pensate, mi occupo io di loro!"

"Che cosa intendi fare? Ricordati che sei gravida!"

"Appunto gravida, non menomata!... Padre, sono scandalizzata ed oltraggiata dalle vostre parole."

"Non credo di aver detto nulla di strano, noi non possiamo fare nulla. Ma li hai visti? Se solo ci addentrassimo ne usciremmo tutti lesi, compreso me a cui soltanto ieri il medico mi ha medicato il ….. ehm ….. dove tu sai!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Quindi finalmente un medico Vi ha visitato! Che strano, non Vi ho sentito urlare! Ih ih …"

"Non avresti mai potuto, visto che sei costantemente impegnata con tuo marito."

"Ora basta! Ma vi pare che sia il momento di parlare di certe cose?! Ma vi rendete conto che sta succedendo il finimondo?"

"Oscar, te l'ho già detto, non possiamo fare nulla."

"Padre! Il fatto che mio zio, i miei cognati e Victor siano degli incapaci non è un buon motivo per lasciare che questo spettacolo indegno continui. BASTA! MA SIETE IMPAZZITI?! FERMATEVI!" urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo.

Sento la voce del colonnello, alzo il viso per guardarla quando mi arriva l'ennesimo pugno nello stomaco, con voce soffocato sussurro appena: "Plebeo ... è ... arrivata la ..."

"Ma come osi porco schifoso…" dico colpendolo nuovamente. Sono furioso, questo maiale ha osato dire delle cose così squallide riferite a mia moglie. Deve pagarmela!

Alain colpisce Jacques e dice: "Maledetti damerini, tornate al vostro esercito …"

"Schifoso plebeo, anche noi siamo agli ordini del generale! Predi questo…" risponde Jacques mentre colpisce in pieno stomaco Alain.

Gerard impegnato con Jean, ribatte: "Maledetti … ma chi diavolo vi credete di essere?"

"Pidocchioso che non sei altro … prendi questo…" risponde, tentando di sferrare l'ennesimo colpo. Ma Gerard lo schiva e con tutta la rabbia dentro lo colpisce con un sonoro pugno allo stomaco e il soldato stramazza al suolo.

"Argh … coff … coff … ma .. le … detto …. Sporco morto di fame… coff …"

Gerard si scaglia per l'ennesima volta e gli sferra un calcio nelle gambe e digrigna: "Prendi questo, nobile schifoso affamatore della povera gente!"

"Padre, ma … non è possibile, dobbiamo dividerli!"

"Padre, guardate lo zio André come sa picchiare! Dovreste farvi insegnare, lui è così bravo!"

Sono sconcertato dalle parole di mio figlio, tutto eccitato dalla rissa, non resisto e gli dico: "Ma Carlo, io sono un uomo pio e devoto, al massimo uso la spada, ma le mie mani sono fatte per benedire, non per picchiare."

"Si, certo Padre, ma quando c'è la necessità di difendersi le mani servono per picchiare non per benedire"

"Hai sentito tuo figlio fratello? Credo che ne sappia più di te. Sono sicuro che diventerà un ottimo soldato, un vero Jarjayes."

"Povero me, spero solo di essere all'altezza del compito che Nostro Signore mi ha affidato, quello di essere padre!"

"Fratello hai voluto metterti nel mondo?! Quindi adesso accetta tutte le conseguenze!"

Anna ribatte: "Armand, meglio portare via Carlo, non deve vedere certe cose!"

"Anna, Joséphine, Marianne e anche tu Oscar, meglio che andiate via! Non vorrei che veniste coinvolte e vi faceste male!"

Oscar fuori di se ribatte: "Ma cosa dite zio! Mio marito si sta picchiando ed io vado via?! Ma nemmeno per sogno! Anzi, devo fare qualcosa per fermarli, visto che nessuno di voi è in grado di farlo!" rispondo mentre vedo a terra una bacinella piena d'acqua, l'afferro e la lancio addosso ai contendenti.

Sento prima Carlo battere le mani e dice: "Brava zia!" mentre André urla: "OSCAR, VA VIA!"

"BASTA! SE NON LA SMETETTE SUBITO VI SBATTO TUTTI A SPALARE LETAME PER UN TEMPO INDEFINITO! CHIARO?!"

"MARIBEAU, GRANDIER! SE NON LA SMETTETE VI MENO IO!"

"VA VIA OSCAR …."

"Avete sentito Colonnello? Andate via, Vostro marito non Vi vuole qui …. queste sono cose da uomini…"

"SE PROVI SOLAMENTE AD OFFENERE MIA MOGLIE, TI AMMAZZO!" dice André dandogli una gomitata al petto.

"Padre cosa facciamo? Questa è una rissa in piena regola!"

"Oscar, lasciamo che se la sbrighino ... tanto i miei soldati sono ben addestrati ….. ih ih ih ….. reggimento Jarjayes contro brigata Jarjayes … ih ih ih …"

"PADRE! Ma come Vi permettete!"

"Figliola ma insomma! Possibile che tu abbia sempre da ridire? Lasciali lottare. E poi, tuo marito ha il dovere di difendere il tuo onore di donna maritata. Spero almeno che quel Maribeau non lo colpisca nel punto della procreazione, sai, voglio altri eredi!"

"Siete davvero impossibile! Comunque, i miei soldati stanno avendo la meglio! Detto ciò, esigo che la smettano!"

"Impossibile! Mettitelo bene in testa che nessuno più fermarli."

"Padre, ma cosa dite! Lì, tra quel mucchio di uomini c'è mio marito!" Dico guardandomi intorno. Vado nella toilette e con lo sguardo cerco un catino d'acqua, le mie sorelle mi seguono, sento Joséphine che mi dice: "Aspetta sorellina che ti aiutiamo anche noi!"

"Marianne, Joséphine, prendiamo quei catini e gettiamoli addosso a quei pazzi scriteriati."

Marianne sussurra: "Ottima idea, aspetta, ne prendo uno anch'io!"

Con le mie sorelle afferriamo con grinta i catini e torniamo nuovamente nella stanza e gettiamo con un gesto deciso l'acqua gelida addosso agli uomini.

Carlo esulta: "Brave zie! Siete davvero formidabili! Padre spero davvero di assomigliare a loro. Anzi, dovrò chiedere alla zia Oscar di insegnarmi a fare la lotta!"

"Ma Carlo ….. Augustin , e pensare che è mio figlio, figlio di un sacerdote!"

"Smettila Armand! Tu sei uno Jarjayes che hanno costretto a prendere i voti, ma nel tuo sangue scorre il sangue di soldati coraggiosi!"

"Siii! Bravo zio!" esulto battendo le mani. "Zio, sono sicuro che farete di mio padre un bravo soldato!"

"Ci puoi giurare figliolo, vedrai che educherò entrambi! Ih ih …"

Vedo Alain, Gerard ed i loro contendenti fermarsi.

"Accidenti Comandante, cosa avete fatto?!"

"Voi piuttosto! Ed ora aiutatemi a dividere quei due! Veloci!"

"Comandante, Voi statene fuori. Ricordate che siete incinta, potreste farvi male. Via da qui, allontanatevi! A loro ci pensiamo noi!" dico mentre prendo l'ennesimo pugno da Jacques. "OHI …. MALEDETTO! Ora vedremo, vi farò la pelle ad uno ad uno e poi vedremo se mancherete di rispetto al Diavolo Biondo!"

"Padre avete sentito?"

"Sentito cosa, Carlo?"

"Alain ha parlato di un diavolo biondo. Padre, Voi che siete stato Cardinale, ditemi il diavolo è biondo?"

"Ehmm .. Carlo vedi … non è il momento di parlare di certe cose."

"VI HO DETTO DI FERMARVI, IL MIO E' UN ORDINE!"

Sento mia moglie urlare ma non intendo fermarmi. Il suo onore è stato offeso e anch'io. Afferro per il bavero Maribeau, gli sferro l'ultimo pugno sulla faccia, indietreggia, barcolla, sono fuori di me, appena si volta sul fianco per sfuggirmi con tutte le mie forze sferro prima un calcio nel didietro e poi l'ultimo, quello decisivo, davanti, nella parte bassa dove si vanta di avere un bel pacchetto. Lo vedo accasciarsi al suolo portandosi le mani a proteggere la parte colpita.

" AAAHHHHHH ... NOOOOO ... ARG …. CHE MALE! ….. AVREI PREFERITO UN ALTRO PUGNO NELLO STOMACO MA NON UN CALCIO Lì... AHIII CHE DOLORE!"

Carlo esulta: "Zio sei bravissimo! Evviva! Avrò molto da imparare dai miei adorati zii! La zia Oscar e lo zio Andrè sono bravissimi!" Dico tutto felice saltellando.

All'improvviso sentiamo correre per i corridoi, è il comandante della guardia reale accompagnato da alcuni soldati che entrando nella stanza e con tono severo digrigna: "Signori, cosa sta succedendo?!"

Il generale risponde: "Nulla ... un poco di allenamento per i miei soldati!" rispondo con una faccia di bronzo che mai avrei immaginato di avere. Ma tanto, cosa posso fare?

"Allenamento?! Ma se hanno tutti la faccia tumefatta! E poi che dire dei mobili riversati sul pavimento?! Signori, dovete darmi una spiegazione altrimenti sarò costretto a fare rapporto a sua maestà!" All'improvviso udiamo la voce squillante dell'imperatrice Carolina.

"Comandante, lassate sta lu Generale che non c'entra niente! L'unico colpevole di questa incresciosa situazione è lu pagliacc e i suoi compari, a loro ci penserò io. Adesso andate!"

"Altezza ... ma ... qui hanno fatto un disastro!"

"Non vi preoccupate, lu Generale saprà come punire Maribeau e sti scellerati."

"Come ordinate Altezza. Mandiamo il medico?"

"Il medico? Si forse per medicare la parte bassa del pagliaccio di Maribeau, vedo che non fa che toccarsi! ... Forse siete dolorante o sbaglio comandante?"

Carlo soddisfatto ribatte: "Maestà se .. lu pagliacc si tocca è perché lo zio André gli ha sferrato un calcio, proprio lì! Ih ih ih …"

Il Generale ribatte nervosamente: "Armand, fa tacere tuo figlio!"

"Ma no Generà, lassate sta lu piccirillo, è assaje simpatico! E poi, ha raccontato ciò che ha visto, nulla di più! Comunque manderò a chiamare il medico di corte."

"Altezza, nessun medico per questi squinternati. E Maribeau é solo un capitano. Lui non comanda nulla!"

"Generà, vi ricordo che anche un buono a nulla commè chist omme serve! Non dimenticate che abbiamo bisogno di una scorta e poi anch'io e il mio piccolo Gennerino ci uniremo a voi altri, quindi lu pagliac e quest'altri due tirapiedi ci servono."

"E sia ... mandate un medico, anche due. Oscar, esigo un rapporto sull'accaduto da parte dei tuoi soldati. Ed ora andiamo. Fuori tutti. Maribeau, questa rissa Vi costerà i gradi. Perché qui comando io, che sia ben chiaro. Io sono il Generale, voi siete tutti ai miei ordini. Prima lo metto in chiaro e meglio sarà." Dico deciso.

"Cosa! Ma io sono stato aggredito da Grandièr! Se dovrò essere degradato, allora esigo lo stesso trattamento anche per lui..."

"Grandièr è un soldato del colonnello Jarjayes, sarà lui a decidere, non io."

"Già... i soliti favoritismi ..."

L'imperatrice ribatte: "E vuoie avite pure lu curaggio di pretendere che il capitano Grandier venga degradato dopo che avete importunato e mancato di rispetto la muliera! Ma vuie site pazz?! Ed io mi comporterò di conseguenza. Maribeau, per ordine di sua maestà l'imperatore Peppino … volevo dire Giuseppe, rimarrete confinato nella vostra stanza fino a che non partiremo. E per giunta, fuori della vostra porta ci saranno due guardie per sorvegliare, vuje e chi state pagliacc a commè a vuje. Adesso voglio vedere se vi aggirerete per le stanze della reggia per soffocare le vostre voglie da pourc! ... Stu puorc schifoso e degenerato!"

"Ma ... Altezza ... io ..."

"Non osate contraddirmi, altrimenti vi farò sbattere nelle prigioni del castello, chiaro Maribeau?! … Generà comincio a preoccuparmi davvero…"

"Riguardo a cosa Maestà?!"

"Se nuje dobbiamo essere scortati da chistè specie d'ommè, allora simme davvero inguaiati!"

"Maestà, non temete, a loro ci penserò io, a costo di lasciarli alla prima prigione austriaca!"

"Generà ma chiste tre soldati fanno parte del Vostro esercito?"

"Ehmm … purtroppo si, Maestà…"

"Generà, possibile che mia sorella disponga di certa gente? Non appena la vedrò, farò personalmente rapporto per questi tre farabutti!"

"Andrè, vieni. Devo medicarti e poi dobbiamo fare un discorsino. E voi due muovetevi, esigo un rapporto dettagliato!"

Alain sussurra: "Si, certo Comandante, ma sappiate che noi non abbiamo nessuna colpa."

"Alain, sono furiosa per quanto accaduto. Una rissa nella Reggia, un affronto all'imperatore d'Austria, una pessima figura davvero. Ma vi sistemerò io, uno ad uno …"

Guardo il diavolo biondo. È furiosa, glaciale. Se fossimo in caserma ci avrebbe già chiusi a spalare letame per mesi...

Il colonnello e il capitano lasciano gli appartamenti di Maribeau, prendo sotto braccio il generale e dico: "Generà, meglio andare via, la vista di certa gente mi disturba. E pensare che solo all'idea che dovrò sopportate stu buffone per una settimana mi viene la nausea. Andiamo Generà!"

"Altezza ... temo che sarà necessaria più di una settimana con un neonato al seguito. Siete certa di volere partire?" dico un poco preoccupato. Una settimana di viaggio con un neonato ….. di pochi mesi. Povero me!

"Forse non mi volete con voi?"

"Ma cosa dite! Certo che mi fa piacere!"

"Benissimo, così apprenderete meglio la lingua partenopea! Generà, riconosco che imparate in fretta. Sit n'omme molto intelligente!"

"Grazie Maestà!"

"Avite fatto colazione?"

"Non ancora…"

"Perfetto! Andiamo a mangiarci na sfogliatella e nu babà. Generà, non Vi ho ancora detto che al mio seguito avremmo due cameriere: una per Gennarino e l'altra per accudire la mia persona!"

Le parole dell'imperatrice mi sconvolgono, penso che legga il mio disappunto, mi guarda e ribatte: "Forse non vi fa piacere?"

"Ehmm … no.. cioè si, certo Maestà!"

"Vedete io oltre che allattare Gennarino, non faccio null'altro. Mi capite vero?" dico lasciando sottintendere molto altro.

"Sssi certo.. certo Maestà!"

"Vuje site davvero un galantuomo, e adesso andiamoci a mangiare la sfogliatella!"

Seguiamo il comandante senza fiatare, preoccupati dallo sguardo e dai gesti glaciali. Prima di entrare nell'appartamento del comandante, mi si avvicina il figlio del cardinale e dice: "Alain, mentre picchiavi quegli uomini, ho sentito che invocavi il diavolo biondo, ma chi è?"

Il cardinale afferra la mano di suo figlio e dice: "Carlo, non è il momento, su, vieni con me!"

"Ma Padre, io voglio solo sapere …"

"Carlo, te lo spiegherò più tardi, adesso vieni con me!"

"E va bene Padre!" Dico tutto sconsolato.

Io questi grandi non li capisco proprio, quanti misteri, quante cose complicate, quanti segreti segretissimi! Ma ….. chissà poi perché!

Entriamo nell'appartamento del comandante, con tono severo ordina: "Chiudete la porta. E poi sedetevi su quelle sedie. Tutti e tre."

Alain e Gerard, dico a gran voce: "Sissignore!"

"Anche Voi, capitano Grandièr…"

"Come! ..." rispondo stupito.

Oscar mi da del voi, la mia Oscar, mi da del voi! Non è mai accaduto in quasi trent'anni. Ci siamo sempre dati del tu, nonostante mia nonna non fosse affatto contenta.

"Seduto. È un ordine." Dico sedendomi dall'altro lato del tavolino. Mi sistemo sulla poltroncina rossa, mi appoggio per bene allo schienale, stanca ed arrabbiata. Soprattutto arrabbiata, e delusa.

"Ed ora esigo una spiegazione, avanti Alain, comincia tu!" dico con tono duro, secco.

"Comandante, Gerard ed io passavano per i corridoi quando abbiamo visto il capitano Grandièr picchiare di santa ragione il capitano Maribeau dopo che quel ... pagliaccio vi ha additata più volte "cavallona."

"E quindi, invece di dividerli, avete pensato bene di unirvi alla rissa?" Domando con tono glaciale, guardando Alain dritto negli occhi.

"Non è proprio così Comandante! Dovete sapere che André, cioè il capitano Grandièr, aveva la meglio su Maribeau e, per questo motivo, gli altri due uomini gli sono saltati addosso. Gerard ed io abbiamo tentato di separarli e con tutta risposta quei due ufficiali ci sono saltati addosso. Cosa potevamo fare se non difenderci? E poi, continuavano non soltanto a insultare Voi ma anche noi. Credo che li abbiate sentiti!"

Sposto lo sguardo da un soldato all'altro, arrivo ad Andrè, mi soffermo a guardarlo con attenzione e dico: "Capitano, e Voi cosa avete da aggiungere?"

Sono basito dall'atteggiamento di mia moglie, mi sento ridicolo. Per qualche istante taccio ma poi ribatto: "Il soldato Sassoin Vi ha riferito solamente un semplice appellativo visto che Maribeau ha detto molto altro, e Vi assicuro che sono parole irripetibili!"

"Eppure Vi avevo ordinato di non cadere nella provocazione. Siete tutti consegnati fino a nuovo ordine. Potete andare."

"Sissignore, agli ordini!" diciamo alzandoci e mettendoci sull'attenti.

Vedo Alain e Gerard lasciare la stanza. Mi alzo, vado a prendere un catino con la brocca dell'acqua e dei medicamenti. Poggio tutto sul tavolo e mi appresto a medicare Andrè. Sono ancora furiosa, ma non intendo certo lasciare che Andrè si faccia medicare da qualcun'altra. Lui è mio, nel bene e nel male. Ed a lui ci penserò io.

Bagno una pezzuola e pulisco il suo labbro, ferito da un pugno.

Mia moglie mi pulisce la ferita sulle labbra, sussurro: "Fa piano mi fai male…"

Passo allo zigomo destro, colpito anche lì.

"Zitto! Sei un ... non so neppure io come definirti! E mi hai lasciata senza colazione! Ma non credere che la tua punizione sia tutta qui!" Rispondo fredda. Furiosa. Indignata. "Una rissa! Ma ti pare una cosa da farsi? Una rissa a Palazzo Reale! Fossimo a Parigi ti metterei in una cella di rigore per una settimana! E poi niente libera uscita! Invece ... E sono ancora digiuna! Anzi, siamo! Io e Sophie! Orgoglio maschile del ... ma non finisce così!" Dico premendo la pezzuola. Sento Andrè irrigidirsi, credo di avergli fatto un poco male. Me ne rammarico, ma sono davvero nervosa ed arrabbiata.

"Se la mia reazione è stata dettata dal mio orgoglio maschile allora perché anche tu hai reagito tagliandogli i vestiti?"

"Perchè io ho difeso il mio onore di soldato. E stai fermo!... Andrè, mi rendo conto che non sei per nulla pentito. Accidenti a te e a quel ... pagliaccio! Su, avanti, togliti la camicia, forza! Devo controllare se hai dei lividi."

Vedo André sbottonare la parte superiore della camicia, sfilarla dai pantaloni e toglierla facendola passare da sopra la testa. Non posso far e ameno di osservare i suoi pettorali, gli addominali scolpiti dagli anni di allenamento. E pensare a quando, solo poco più di un'ora fa, ho posato le mie labbra su quella pelle ... così peccaminosa. Mi sento un poco in imbarazzo per questi pensieri decisamente fuori luogo, considerato che sono arrabbiata con lui. Però ... è così ... bello, affascinante, dolce. Forse potrei anche andare oltre, non perdonarlo perchè non condivido il suo comportamento, ma andare oltre ed apprezzare il fatto che mi ami così tanto da fare a botte per difendere il mio onore di donna.

"Oscar, cosa ti succede? Sei strana, a cosa stai pensando?"

"I ... io? A ... a nulla, Andrè ... nulla ..." rispondo imbarazzata mentre prendo una pezzuola bagnata e la passo sul torace del mio Andrè. Sono vicina a lui, con le mie gambe sfioro le sue. Sento la sua pelle sotto le dita ed il suo profumo ... è inutile, non riesco a rimanere arrabbiata!

"Oscar, dici che non hai niente ma hai un'espressione strana. Forse ti metto in imbarazzo?" vedo Oscar arrossire, credo che sia davvero imbarazzata. Ma quanto è bella, concentrata nel medicarmi, attratta da me. Lo vedo, la sento, percepisco la sua titubanza, il suo imbarazzo.

"In imbarazzo? Ma ... no, certo che no! Sei mio marito! Ma come ti vengono certe idee?" rispondo fingendo una tranquillità che proprio non ho. Dannato Andrè, da quando ho capito di amarti mi fai questo effetto così ... così ... non so neppure io come definirlo!

Sorrido, avvolgo i fianchi di mia moglie con un braccio, la strigo e la tiro a me, la siedo sulle mie ginocchia e la bacio delicatamente. Piano piano la sento sciogliersi e rilassarsi nel mio abbraccio, risponde dolcemente al mio bacio. Prima timidamente, poi piano piano si lascia andare.

"Andrè ... sei sleale!" sussurro sulle sue labbra. "Spero almeno che tu ne abbia date ben più di quante ne hai prese!" dico appoggiando le mie labbra sulle sue, iniziando a stuzzicare la sua lingua con la mia. Poi mi stacco e lo guardo dritto negli occhi.

"Ti assicuro che ne ha prese così tante che se lo ricorderà per un bel po'! L'ho menato per benino, la vita di caserma mi ha insegnato molto" dico tutto fiero del mio operato.

"Ma senti che discorsi! E così la vita in caserma ti ha insegnato a picchiare?"

"Non posso negarlo. Non immagini quante volte sono stato aggredito, dovevo pur difendermi, non ti sembra?"

"Ma … perché ti aggredivano?"

"Non lo immagini?"

"No."

"Per difendere il tuo onore!"

"Come! Ma … cosa dicevano i soldati di me?"

"Prova a immaginare una donna in mezzo a cinquanta uomini, secondo te cosa potevano mai dire?!"

"Co .. come!"

"Oscar eri il sogno proibito di ciascuno di loro! Ora capisci, perché sono diventato bravo a dare le mani?"

"Pazzesco! …. Però Andrè ... non era necessario, lo sai!" poi esce un rumore, un brontolio dalla mia pancia.

"Hai fame amore mio! Vado a prenderti qualcosa…"

Andrè non fa in tempo a finire la frase che sentiamo bussare, avverto un senso di frustrazione dovuto al fatto di essere disturbati in questo momento solo nostro.

Entro in camera di mia figlia senza attendere risposta. Ho il vassoio della colazione in mano e la vedo seduta sulle ginocchia di suo marito, li guardo e dico: "Ahhh se non ci fossi io! Il mio piccolo François morirebbe di fame! E tu Oscar cosa ci fai seduta sulle ginocchia di André?! Forse mancano le poltrone?"

"Ma Padre ... io ... Ma è mai possibile che Voi arriviate sempre nei momenti meno opportuni? Però ... questo profumino di cioccolata, brioche, torte ... uhm ..." dico mentre dal mio stomaco esce un altro brontolio. Decisamente ho fame, povera me!

"Credo che il mio sia un momento opportuno visto che non hai ancora mangiato nulla! E poi, io non arrivo nei momenti inopportuni, piuttosto direi propizio. Comunque, sappi che è stata l'imperatrice in persona a farti preparare il vassoio. Guarda quante delizie, e mi ha detto: "Generà portate queste leccornie alla piccirrè!" Ih ih … Sto imparando davvero il partenopeo!"

"Ma ... tre tazze di cioccolata? Saranno anche per Voi e Andrè, immagino! E poi, c'è davvero troppo su questo vassoio!" dico guardando con attenzione il vassoio che mio padre ha appoggiato al tavolino.

"Lo so, ma sua maestà ha voluto che ti portassi tutto, e non ha voluto sentire ragione! Ammetto che è una donna davvero premurosa!"

"Si ... certo. Ma Padre, se ho ben compreso ... verrà anche lei a Parigi! Io inizio a preoccuparmi! Tra i Vostri soldati indisciplinati e ... maiali, Joséphine che pensa ad una sola cosa, e adesso pure l'arciduchessa con neonato ... sarà un viaggio difficile!"

"Ti confesso che anch'io sono preoccupato. Ma cosa possiamo fare!"

"Ecco ... e se lasciassimo qui i Vostri ufficiali? Abbiamo i miei soldati ... saranno più che sufficienti. E poi, dopo quello che è accaduto questa mattina ... " rispondo mangiando una brioche e guardando Andrè.

"Ma non se ne parla neppure! I miei soldati partiranno con noi! E a quel Maribeau, con la lezione che gli hai dato tu ieri, e quella di questa mattina, credo siano passate certe fantasie. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. A proposito Andrè, bravo figliolo! Così si fa, anche se trovo che la lotta sia poco adatta ad un nobile. Meglio la spada ragazzo!"

"Grazie Signore, però ... vedete ... ha detto delle cose così ... che non ho potuto attendere! Si meritava una bella lezione! Solo che Alain e Gerard sono rimasti coinvolti ed ora sono consegnati ... come me del resto. Però ciò che mi dispiace è che Alain e Gerard sono rimasti coinvolti loro malgrado, e adesso sono in punizione per avermi aiutato" rispondo un poco sconsolato e dispiaciuto.

"Coff … coff … Oscar lo trovo un tantino strano che tu abbia consegnato tuo marito! . Non vorrei che, con la scusa di averlo messo in punizione, ti eclissassi anche tu e poi…. si insomma, avete capito!" quanti pensieri che mi danno questi due! Eppure, il dottore è stato chiaro, riposo assoluto, anche come moglie! Più chiaro di così …

"No che non ho capito Padre!" rispondo intingendo la mia fetta di torta nella cioccolata. Una vera bontà! La cioccolata viennese è eccezionale ... e questa torta sacher ... slurp. Sua Maestà è stata gentilissima!

"Su, avanti Oscar, non sei più una donna nubile, e tu mi hai capito! … Lo sai che devi riposare e poi te lo ha detto anche il dottore di corte." rispondo deciso, esasperato ed un poco preoccupato.

"Ed infatti sto riposando ... anzi stavo, prima che mio marito scombussolasse la mattina con una bella rissa! Però è solo colpa dei Vostri soldati! Spero che prenderete seri provvedimenti nei loro confronti, così come ho fatto io al termine della scorsa missione con Alain, per molto ma molto meno!"

"Si, certo! Si occuperanno dei cavalli. Credo che sia una bella punizione per dei tipi come loro!"

"Troppo poco Padre, troppo poco. Esigo che una volta giunti a Parigi li teniate occupati, senza licenze per alcune settimane. In fondo, sono io la parte lesa e mi aspetto che accogliate la mia richiesta!"

"Ma si, certo figlia mia! Verranno impiegati per almeno sei mesi senza avere la possibilità di tornare a casa. Spero che tu sia soddisfatta!"

"Si ... direi di si. Per quanto riguarda invece i miei soldati, credo di avere esagerato. Più tardi andrò a parlare con loro, ma Andrè rimarrà consegnato. Su questo non transigo."

Sorrido e ribatto: "Con molto piacere comandante!"

"Andrè ... sei ... un impertinente! Ih ih ih ... ma guarda che lividi che hai, povero amore mio! Promettimi che per tutto il viaggio non ti farai più coinvolgere in simili zuffe!" sento la voce dolce di mia moglie, un balsamo per i miei lividi. Non so come faccia a passare dal tono deciso del comandante a quello dolce della mia Oscar, solo mia. La guardo con occhi dolci, appassionati, adoranti.

"Coff.. coff… ehmm… avete dimenticato che ci sono anch'io?!"

"No ... certo che no. Padre, avete scritto a mia madre?"

"Si, certo. Mi chiedo come starà tua sorella. Credo che sia all'ottavo mese, quindi è prossima al parto."

"Oh ... speriamo che stia bene ... ditemi, quando partiremo? Non vedo l'ora di essere a casa"

"Dopo domani. Dobbiamo dare il tempo necessario all'imperatrice di preparare il bagaglio. Povero me! Ora che ci penso, mi ha detto che si porterà la servitù."

"La servitù? In ... in che senso Padre?! Io non voglio un'altra Armandina tra i piedi!"

"Spero proprio di no. Non vorrei altri problemi! Comunque si porterà dietro una balia per il principino e una donna che si occuperà di lei."

"Uff ... e quante carrozze?! Ormai sembriamo una vera carovana!"

"In effetti! … Beh, adesso vi lascio! … Vado a farmi un giro magari incontro Armand per fare due chiacchiere. A dopo!"

**Palazzo Jarjayes**

"Nonna, un corriere ha portato una lettera per voi!"

"Grazie Augustin!"

"E' di mio nonno vero?"

"Si, è di tuo nonno!"

"Allora vi lascio, così potrete leggerla tranquillamente."

"Grazie Augustin!"

"Nonna poi mi direte se stanno tutti bene?"

"Si, certo figliolo!"

"A dopo nonna!" dico lasciando mia nonna da sola.

Vienna, 15 ottobre 1788

_Mia cara Marguerite,_

_siamo giunti finalmente a Vienna. Posso considerare la nostra missione quasi conclusa. Ormai mi separano da te solo pochi giorni, al massimo due settimane. Conto però di arrivare a casa entro dieci giorni._

_Siamo stati ricevuti immediatamente dall'imperatore e questa sera abbiamo dovuto partecipare ad un ricevimento. Non ti nascondo che sono davvero stanco. È notte ormai, mi sono ritirato nella mia stanza ed ho letto la tua missiva._

_Nostra figlia Oscar questa sera era bellissima! Pensa, ha indossato un abito scelto dalle sue sorelle, preso tra i loro indumenti. Sembrava una fata dei boschi, leggera ed aggraziata come solo lei è. Devo ammettere che è bellissima, anche se non va proprio d'accordo con scarpine e gonne. Più volte ha rischiato di inciampare, nonostante fosse sempre al braccio di Andrè o con me. _

_L'arciduchessa Carolina, in visita al fratello, ha voluto ballare con Andrè ….. ti lascio immaginare la gelosia di Oscar! Una cosa che mai avrei immaginato. Lei sempre così composta, fredda, rigida, gelosa come solo una donna follemente innamorata può essere. Credo che sia dovuto soprattutto alla gravidanza, in ogni caso ha delle reazioni che definirei eccessive. Mi ha obbligato a ballare con lei per avvicinarsi al marito e spiarlo. E poi sarei io quello che li spia?! Ma ti rendi conto? Ha voluto ascoltare la conversazione che Andrè ha avuto con l'arciduchessa. Povero me, col didietro dolorante, costretto a ballare per assecondarla. _

_Marguerite, sappi che Oscar ti assomiglia in maniera incredibile. È dolce, aggraziata e decisa. _

_Al nostro rientro però dovrai parlare con lei, non si rende conto che nel suo stato deve avere un poco di riguardo, e non cimentarsi in danze audaci come la Volta. Si mia cara, Andrè le ha fatto ballare la volta! Un ballo indecente, sconcio e soprattutto troppo movimentato per una donna in stato interessante. _

_Ma lo sai che se non sapessi con certezza che ella è gravida, mai lo potrei sospettare? Certo, ha un poco di pancia, si è allargata di fianchi ed ha il viso più pieno. Ma una persona che non la conosce bene non immaginerebbe mai che è già nel quinto mese di gestazione! Tu pensi che sia normale? Vorrei che al nostro rientro Lassonne si occupasse di lei, la visitasse con attenzione! In fondo, è una primipara di ben trentatré anni! Tu hai dato alla luce Oscar che avevi ben dieci anni in meno! Insomma, io sono preoccupato. Certo, Marianne e Joséphine sono in stato interessante nonostante abbiano una certa età, anzi, in verità la questione mi preoccupa un poco._

_Mi manchi mia cara, mi manca il tuo respiro sulla pelle, mi manca il tuo profumo, i tuoi capelli setosi che mi solleticano il naso. Mi mancano le sue mani leggere, che accarezzano il mio petto. Mi mancano le tue labbra morbide, dolci, che mi stuzzicano._

_Ah, mia amata Marguerite, ti sogno ogni notte, ed ogni mattina mi sveglio con il pensiero di giungere presto da te!_

_A presto, credo che quando riceverei questa missiva sarò a pochi giorni da casa._

_Con affetto e devozione, _

_ Augustin_

Mentre Nanny entra in camera mia, stringo la lettera tra le mani e sussurro: "Oh mio povero caro, anche tu mi manchi da morire!"

"Madame, ho portato le camicie stirate, posso entrare?

"Ma certo Nanny, entra! … E poi lo sai che non voglio che tu lavori ancora!"

"Madame, ma io non riesco a non fare nulla e Voi lo sapete!"

"Si, certo, però tu esageri un poco troppo. Ma perché invece di occuparti delle faccende di casa con la servitù non passiamo un poco di tempo in più insieme?"

"Si, però ci sono tante faccende da sbrigare!"

"Nanny, nel pomeriggio verrà il dottor Lassonne a visitare Luisa…"

"Si, Madame!"

"Devo parlare con lui di Oscar…"

"La mia bambina forse non sta bene? Augustin forse ha mandato brutte notizie?"

"Ma no, Nanny è tutto a posto, è solo che non appena le mie figlie faranno rientro dovranno tutte essere visitate…"

"Dimenticate che con loro viaggia la fidanzata o meglio la moglie di Armand! Anche lei ha bisogno di cure!"

"Certo Nanny. A proposito, dovremo preparare le stanze, tre per esattezza: una per la marchesa, una per il piccolo Carlo e l'altra per Armand."

"Madame, la Marchesa la metteremo nell'ala nord con le Vostre figlie, invece Armand alloggerà nella parte opposta. Non vorrei che di notte si infilasse nel letto della Marchesa! A mio dire ha già fatto fin troppo. Ahhh Ma a lui ci penserò io, a tenerlo d'occhio!"

"Non credi adesso di esagerare? Ricordati che Armand ha cinquant'anni e non è più un ragazzino!"

"E con questo? La moralità e la decenza non hanno età. Armand dovrà rispettare la sua fidanzata finché non l'avrà sposata, anche se è in arrivo il loro secondo figlio. Altrimenti una bella mestolata in testa non gliela leverà nessuno!"

"Nanny sei tremenda! Ah ah ah … A proposito, dobbiamo cambiare il letto nella mia stanza."

"Ma Madame il falegname non consegnerà il letto nuovo prima di due mesi."

"Lo so, ma io intendo sostituire il mio letto con uno della servitù, sperando che lì nessuna delle mie figlie non abbia fatto nulla."

"Impossibile Madame, conosciamo tutti com'è fatta Joséphine, sono sicura che non ha lasciato un solo angolo del palazzo, figurarsi poi i letti!"

"Beh, Nanny, mio marito dovrà accontentarsi, altrimenti che vada a dormire sul pagliaio!"

"Ben detto Madame! Credo che Augustin sia eccessivamente esagerato! … Che impari ad accontentarsi."

_**Genova, Palazzo Spinola di Pellicceria**_

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ops … ma che abiti!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Sono una meraviglia! Guardate, sono lunghi, sfiancati e soprattutto senza panièr. Che belli! Terry, si può sapere in che anno siamo?"

_**Terry:**_ "Nel 1900. Belli vero?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si, molto pratici!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Per una volta concordo con te, sorellina. Sono davvero molto belli e poi, il cappellino che indosso è davvero sfizioso!"

_**Marianne: **_"E che dire del parasole? Mi piace davvero moltissimo!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, anche gli abiti di voi uomini sono così…"

_**Armand: **_"Strani…"

_**André: **_"Io direi moto più pratici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, è stata una bella idea fare un salto nel '900, anche a me piace la moda di quest'epoca!"

_**Generale: **_"Autrici, visto che siamo davanti ad un ennesimo castello, credo che dovremo entrarci!"

_**Terry: **_"Ovvio!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, sulla targa affissa è scritto: "Palazzo spinola Pellicceria." Mi chiedo chi ci ha abitato!"

_**Monica:**_ "Ve lo dico io madame Marguerite."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ma che bella sorpresa!"

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, madame Marguerite, oggi siete ospiti nella mia città, e ho deciso di ospitarvi a palazzo Spinola di Pellicceria. Guardate questo è l'esterno in notturna."

_**Terry: **_"Bellissimo!"

_**Monica:**_ "Prego entriamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma dobbiamo pagare l'ingresso.."

_**Monica:**_ "No, Generale, per tutto il tempo che vorrete sarete il castellano."

_**Generale: **_"Il portone è chiuso, meglio bussare…"

_**Un servitore spalanca il portone e dice: **_"Benvenuti!"

_**Generale: **_"Buongiorno Michele. Immagino che Giovanna sia nelle cucine!"

_**Michele: **_"Sissignore, sta preparando il pranzo e le Vostre ospiti Vi attendono!"

_**Generale: **_"Immagino che stiate parlando delle lettrici?!"

_**Michele: **_"Si, loro, ci sono tutte."

_**Generale: **_"Anche la gattaccia?"

_**Michele: **_"Sissignore, anche la gattaccia e anche madame Elektra che a quanto pare è diventata amica di madamigella gattaccia.. ehmm .. volevo dire di Australia."

_**Generale: **_"Povero me, si prospetta una brutta giornata!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Michele, le nostre ospiti indossano abiti adeguati?"

_**Michele: **_"Certo, Madame! Giovanna ha messo a loro disposizione il guardaroba, siamo vestiti tutti a tema e vi stanno aspettando nella sala principale."

_**Aizram: **_"Perfetto! Ascolta Michele, è arrivata la nuova ospite?"

_**Michele: **_"Si, madamigella Cleo Rozenfel è appena arrivata, ha fatto immediatamente amicizia con le altre lettrici."

_**Aizram: **_"Bene!"

_**Generale: **_"Un momento, abbiamo una nuova lettrice?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, Generale! E' madamigella Cleo Rozenfel."

_**Carolina: **_"Avete detto Rozenfel?! E' tedesca o austriaca?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no Maestà, è italiana!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ne siete sicura?"

_**Terry: **_"Certo."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma che strano!"

_**Generale: **_"Io spero soltanto che sia una donzella tranquilla e rispettosa."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin non essere prevenuto!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ma come faccio! Tutte le donzelle mi canzonano, mi dicono che sono uno spione! Spero che almeno madamigella Cleo non la pensi come le altre donzelle."

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, sono pochi giorni che Vi conosco, come posso dare torto alle lettrici se Vi chiamano spione?! Voi lo siete davvero."

_**Generale: **_"Ma … Maestà cosa dite!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, vulite davvero prendermi per fessa? Vuie sit nu spione! Madame Marguerite, dovreste disciplinare nu poche vostro marito."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà sappiate che Ferdinando non a caso mi teme, anzi, quando debbo parlargli si nasconde!"

_**Generale: **_"Addirittura! Madame Monica meglio andare, prego!"

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, vi faccio strada, venite da questa parte! Questo è uno scalone di Palazzo Spinola."

_**Anna: **_"Madame Monica, perché è chiamato Palazzo Spinola di Pellicceria? Forse si acconciano le pelli di animali?"

_**Monica:**_ "Ci sono diversi palazzi Spinola a Genova e quello si chiama così forse perché ha il portone principale su Piazzi di Pellicceria."

_**Anna: **_"Capisco."

_**Monica:**_ "Così lo si chiama in questo modo per distinguerlo dagli altri. Oltre a questo, c'è la villa degli Spinola delle vacanze. Perché dal centro della città si recavano in collina in villeggiatura, e quel quartiere si chiama Albaro per questo. A Genova ci sono diversi quartieri che erano località di campagna o di mare e che ora fanno parte della città che si è spansa nel 900, in questa epoca in cui le Autrici ci hanno catapultato."

_**Carolina: **_"Ditemi Madame chi ci ha abita in questo castello e adesso cosa fanno?"

_**Monica:**_ "Ci abitavano i nobili della famiglia Spinola, adesso è un museo. In questo palazzo è custodito il famoso "Ecce homo" di Antonello da Messina, ossia il volto di Gesù incoronato di spine, durante la passione. Prego entriamo nella sala così lo potrete vedere!"

_**Marianne: **_"Oh ma che bello!"

_**Generale: **_"André, Armand, pregate!"

_**André: **_"Cosa!"

_**Generale: **_"Augustin, non venirtene con la storia di pregare per avere il tuo erede, tanto sarà una femmina!"

_**Generale: **_"Bouuu …. Ahhh… dannate Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Monica, meglio non ascoltare, proseguiamo il nostro giro turistico prima di andare nella sala principale!"

_**Generale: **_"Sig… povero me, che tortura!"

_**Nel Salone principale, tutte le lettrici sono riunite e in attesa che arrivi il cast di "Avventura" commentano il capitolo precedente.**_

_**Virginia: **_"Felice di fare la tua conoscenza!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld**_ "Grazie, il mio nome è Cleo Rozenfeld ma chiamatemi semplicemente Cleo."

_**Katia: **_"E così anche tu hai cominciato a leggere "Avventura," dicci cosa ne pensi?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Cosa volete che pensi se non che è da sbellicarsi di risate! E' fantastica! "Avventura" è una storia che rallegra la giornata."

_**Australia: **_"Cosa pensi del vecchio scimunito?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld**_ "Ah ah ah … E' invadente e ficcanaso. Ma io sono ancora ai primi capitoli, quindi non so cosa combinerà più avanti. So solo che ha il potere di inibire chiunque, figurarsi i due fidanzati."

_**Australia: **_"Vecchio pazzo scimunito!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Australia sei fortissima!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie Elektra. Anche tu non scherzi mica con il vecchio pazzo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Francy 74 joy:"**_ Australia, anche se manco da un po' tu con il generale mi fate venire il mal di pancia per le risate, siete davvero incontenibili!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie cara!"

_**Francy 74 joy:"**_ "E che dire di quando ti chiama gattaccia! Io non resisto, rido, rido e rido …"

_**Dharia: **_"Anch'io mi diverto un mondo, siete eccezionali!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Veramente, lo ammetto, il vecchiaccio inizialmente non mi chiamava così, poi sentendosi esasperato dai miei appellativi me ne ha dato uno: gattaccia rinsecchita ..ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide: **_"Per me, il generale è da ricovero!"

_**Tina: **_"Ma adesso chissà dove saranno?"

_**Entra Giovanna nel salone per aggiungere dei vasi di fiori sul tavolo imbandito per la cena.**_

_**Roberta:**_ "Giovanna, sono arrivati?"

_**Giovanna: **_"Si. Madame Monica li sta guidando per il palazzo ma credo che ormai manchi poco che li porti qui. Spero solo che quella famiglia di foll non mi faccia impazzire!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Benissimo, così prima di mangiare lo, anzi li assaliremo con le nostre domande e osservazioni, che bello!"

_**Perla 18:**_ "Eccoli!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Buona sera! Finalmente siete arrivati!"

_**Generale: **_"Buona sera care lettrici, tutto bene?"

_**Dhaira:**_ "Si, certo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Venite, accomodiamoci, vogliamo tutti parlare con voi!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ciao Carolina, che bello vederti!"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie piccirè!"

_**Tina: **_"Siete così simpatica che mi fate ridere tantissimo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma io ho solo raccontato una piccola parte della mia vita. Ahhh se sapeste!"

_**Elektra: **_"Carolina, vi prego raccontate!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ehhh no! Le Autrici non vogliono. Mi hanno detto che posso farlo solo dei capitoli non nel siparietto."

_**Elektra: **_"E va bene, aspetteremo! Sig…"

_**Australia: **_"Uè Carolina e Joséphine, vi aspettavo per parlare con voi due!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh ma dite, siamo qui per ascoltarvi!"

_**Australia:**_ "O fess e fessen ehm, Fersen, o pagliac e Mirabeau, il fabbretto di Gigino, Gigietto ihihih ... Jo flagello di dio e sora Carolina formate una coppia cosi d'azione che è ... impossibile anche solo pensare o sognare di fermarle. Ahahahah magistrali!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sono contenta che vi facciamo ridere madame Australia! Ih ih …. Io e Carolina siamo due donne molto schiette, vero Maestà?"

_**Carolina: **_"Certo madame Joséphine! Uhmmm … aspettate che ci metteremo in viaggio e vedrete! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi, vecchio scimunito…"

_**Generale: **_"Dite gattaccia rinsecchita, cosa c'è?"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihihih .. Si stato pure cazziato da Carolina che ti ha ribattezzato iettatore .. ma, forse ... pensandoci bene... ahahah.."

_**Generale: **_"Arg… Ma possibile che voi non vi perdiate nemmeno una sillaba!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah …. Ma come si fa, è così divertente!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg …. Maledizione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, stasera abbiamo davvero tante lettrici che interloquiranno con il cast, meglio metterci comode."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, godiamoci lo spettacolo, ascoltiamo!"

_**Katia:**_ "Maestà, riguardo al titolo che hanno dato le Autrici al capitolo precedente, io non ho capito quale decisione avete preso."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma quella di unirmi a questa meravigliosa carovana! Ah ah ah … Come ci divertiremo, vero generà?"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… Maestà, credo che si divertiranno più i nostri lettori che io!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh Generà e non fate l'uccello del mal'augurio!"

_**Perla 18:**_ ". Maestà Carolina sono davvero contenta che abbiate deciso di partire per la Francia col piccolo Gennarino. Sono certa che a vostra sorella farà piacere la sorpresa che le farete. Il piccoletto sarà la vostra mascotte e sono certa si troverà a proprio agio con il piccolo Carlo."

_**Carolina: **_"Desidero rivedere mia sorella e poi, voglio vedere cosa sta succedendo pi kille conte de Fessen …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Fersen maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, Joséphine, lo so ma io preferisco chiamarlo così, tanto pè me je nu Fess!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Fesso o no, come dite voi, maestà, lo svedese è solo nu pourc!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ben detto Joséphine! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Chissà perché, ma io a Versailles prevedo guai!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Ah ah ah! Prevedo un arduo viaggio di ritorno! Povero generale, stavolta il manicomio è assicurato!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh madame, voi si che mi capite! Anch'io temo questo viaggio, ma cosa posso fare? Infondo si tratta dell'imperatrice Maria Carolina, se non che sorella di sua maestà la regina Maria Antonietta! Madame Dharia, vi prego, la sera prima di addormentarvi, dite una preghiera per me!"

_**Dharia: **_"Ih ih .. Generale, semmai, la sera prima di addormentarmi, vi penso e rido! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh povero me! Arpie…"

_**Terry: **_"Presenti! Dite!"

_**Generale: **_"Io mi domando, anzi vi domando, ma non ho già una carovana variopinta al mio seguito? Era proprio il caso di aggiungere una regina con annesso figlio lattante?! Ma voi mi volete male?! Ma vi rendete conto di cosa fate?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo che ci abbiamo pensato! … Ma ci pensate!  
Uuueeeeee ... ueeeeee  
Non dormire nemmeno la notte! Ah ah ah … Ih ih ... preparatevi, infondo stanno per nascere altre 6 creature: quattro nipoti delle vostre figlie, il figlio di Anna e Armand e infine quello del vostro imbecillone Sassoin! Ih ih ih ... Nel vostro palazzo scoppierà il caos! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE!"

_**Tina:**_ "Io la capisco, le sono vicina! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame siete molto gentile! Non come le due Arpie …. Autrici questa me la pagherete!"

_**Tina:**_ "Sono desolata, ma io amo le Arpie, ci fanno vivere belle emozioni."

_**Generale: "**_Madame, ma come potete amarle? Elle sono infide, se la prendono sempre con me! Ed io, contro la loro piuma magica, posso invero assai poco. Sniff… aiutatemi! Intercedete per me!"

_**Tina:**_ "Nooo, con questo tono mi commuovete, quasi Vi compatisco, su su Signor Generale, animo, guardi il lato buono, loro lavorano per il suo futuro erede, collabori con pazienza, su!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, Elle lavorano al capitolo successivo … sniff…. Mi non sapete ancora cosa mi accadrà! Povero me ….ed il mio didietro. Credo che tra pochi minuti potrete leggerlo, anzi, lo avrete già letto…. Vi prego però, almeno Voi non ridete di me!"

_**Tina:**_ "Che tenerezza, sono al corrente delle vicissitudini del suo posteriore, ma è impossibile, come dire, non provare ilarità. Cercherò, prometto."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame, apprezzo molto la Vostra gentilezza …. Comprendo che la colpa è solo delle due Arpie!"

_**Carolina:**_ "E Jammé Generà! Finitela di fare la vittima, lo sapete che mi fate ridere?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma dico! Maestà…"

_**Carolina:**_ "Uè per una medicazione quante storie! E se foste 'na femmina, cosa avreste fatto?!"

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco, spiegatevi meglio."

_**Carolina:**_ "Generà nuie femmene, mettiamo al mondo le creature e partoriamo Generà! Capito adesso? E Vuie Vi lamentate per una medicazione? E Jammè Generà vuie mi fate ridere! Io per esempio ho già partorito ben 15 volte e non so quante volte ancora chille pourc di Ferdinando mi deve ingravidare. E Vuie per na medicazione al vostro regale posteriore fate tutte queste scene! A Generà ma stimme pazian?! Site ridicolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ops … ma .. ma …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, l'imperatrice ha ragione. E Voi Vi ritenete un soldato? Sapete cosa Vi dico?! Allora siate femmina, così trovate un poco di coraggio."

_**Carolina: **_"E brava Joséphine! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ah ah ah … Questa si che è bella! Generale, questa risposta ve la siete ben meritata!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp…. Che vergogna!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Ah ah ah ah …. Che spettacolo!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"E certo, il vecchio scimunito ha fatto una brutta figura!"

_**Elektra: **_"Brutta figura è dir poco Australia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE! Per colpa vostra resto sempre lo zimbello di tutti, altro che Maribeau!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E smettila! La verità ti fa male Generale!__Maria Carolina andrete a Versailles, e siete intenzionata a rivedere vostra sorella e a conoscere il Conte di Fersen."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma certo! Voglio guardarlo in faccia e dovrà dirmi che intenzioni ha con mia sorella. Non vorrei che il povero Gigino venga cornificato solamente perché stu svedese vuole pazzià con Antonietta. Se è così guai a lui!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ah ah … Maestà, anch'io ho scritto una storia sul Re Nasone ops .. scusate su re Ferdinando…"

_**Carolina: **_"Non preoccupatevi piccirrè, tanto a chillè pour, lo chiamano in diversi modi, non solo Re Nasone ma anche lazzarone, mariuolo, bestione … ed io lo chiamo pourc!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin hai sentito?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo cara, solo ad ascoltare l'imperatrice, rabbrividisco."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Generà nu fate chella faccia, questo è nulla!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… si … Maestà!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi vecchiaccio hai sentito?! E non fare quella faccia! .. La ciliegina sulla torta e che Carolina e Gennarino vengono con te a Paris! Quello si e uno spasso! Non vedo l'ora che cominci il ritorno! Quella si, che sarà degna di un altra storia a parte! Fantastico! Chissà Maria Antonietta come sarà felice... e noi pure, per ridere di te! Ahaha.."

_**Generale: **_"Ahhh gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahhhh vecchiaccio! … Grazie Arpie! Si migliora sempre più ahah…"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a te Australia!"

_**Generale: **_"Voi le ringraziate?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma certo, mi fanno divertire! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Grunt …."

_**Perla 18:**_ "A proposito, Generale, Carlo non è un bambino da educare è solamente curioso, come tutti i bambini della sua età.

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, quel ragazzino è privo di educazione ma a questo mio fratello dovrà rimediare non appena saremo in Francia!"

_**Perla 18::**_ "Autrici con questo capitolo ho davvero riso a crepapelle. Avete soddisfatto e superato ancora una volta le mie aspettative."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Perla. Noi ce la mettiamo tutta per rendere la storia logica e divertente."

_**Lupen:**_ "Aizram, Terry, anch'io voglio complimentarvi con voi, avete messo su un altro capitolo deliziosamente comico, che mi ha fatto divertire un sacco!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie di cuore di Lupen!"

_**Perla 18: **_"Andrè …"

_**André: **_"Ditemi madamigella Perla…"

_**Perla 18:**_ "Finalmente stai tirando fuori la grinta, fai bene a sfidare Maribeau, non deve permettersi mai più di importunare le donne sposate."

_**André: **_"Come avrete letto stasera, Maribeau ed io siamo arrivati alle mani."

_**Perla 18:**_ "Hai fatto bene, gli hai dato la lezione che meritava.

_**Electra:**_ "Generale qui mi siete piaciuto. Il piccolo pacchetto o mini pony, non può spodestare lo stallone ovvero André! Ah ah ah …. "

"_**Generale:**_ Ih ih ih …. Ebbene si, mio genero, mister maglietta appiccicata è molto più piacente di qualsiasi altro uomo, se lo dico io che sono un gentiluomo, è così!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Lo so che è molto piacente, poi l'ho disegnato tante volte. Due spalle enormi, qua diciamo spalle muratori, un fisico bellissimo, scolpito, occhi verdi smeraldo. Buono come il pane. I suoi genitori e madre natura hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro. Anche perché Fersen hanno lavorato bene, gli svedesi hanno un fascino magnetico. Anche a me piace uno svedesone del mio tempo. Un po'tonto per non capire che Oscar è una donna. Finalmente André tira fuori gli attributi e ha ragione. Prima c'è il buffone che insidia Oscar, e poi, il generale impiccione che non li lascia in pace. Sembra che abbia il radar puntato su di loro, quando sono in intimità.

_**Australia:**_ " Mister maglietta appiccicata avevi più che ragione a voler sfidare a duello .. colui che ha un .. solo un pacchettino (N.D.R) e che pensa di essere invece no stallone! Ahahah non c'è storia, mi spiace.

_**Carolina: **_"Ma quale stallone?! Chille è nu buffone!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Maestà, sono i buffoni che si vantano di avere tante donne e magari non concludono nulla con nessuno Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah … avete ragione madame Joséphine! Chille è nu pagliac! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Maribeau è tanto sicuro di essere un grande amatore se c'ha solo un "pacchetto"… ah ah ah "

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Devo dire che Maribeau inizia a farmi pena: è diventato il giullare di corte anzi o pagliacc.

_**Carolina: **_"Ma quale pena! Il colonnello tiene lu bel marito! Ahhh beata lei!"

_**Australia:**_ "André, tesoro: visto che hai pure Carolina dalla tua parte? Spero davvero che l'abbia capito na volta x tutte a sto rimbambito di Maribeau come si sta al mondo... e soprattutto lontano da Oscar!"

_**André: **_"Madamigella Australia, se solo quell'ufficiale prova a importunare un'altra volta mia moglie, giuro che stavolta non sarò tanto clemente."

_**Oscar: **_"André, lo devi ignorare."

_**André: **_"Impossibile Oscar, non posso ascoltarti."

_**Oscar: **_"Ed io ti metterò agli arresti…"

_**André: **_"Meglio amore mio, così divideremo la nostra prigionia, magari in un letto…"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohh Ma André non parlare in questo modo davanti a tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, non solo tuo marito non deve dire certe cose, ma soprattutto non le deve fare, capito André!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sta zitto! E vedi, vecchio scimunito: tutti lo dicono, il mio tesoruccio e un santo, stra santo, martire! Mi azzarderei quasi a dire, in confronto al tuo mezzo soldato! Prendi nota!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, quel Maribeau avrà ciò che merita."

_**Australia:**_ "Lo spero! E generalone, visto che succede quando fai lo spione? Visto? Il dolore, le multiple scivolate, il "brivido" sulla seggiovia ahaha, il pus etc etc... tutto e la giusta punizione al tuo accanimento contro la privacy di Oscar e André! Ihihih mi spiace, anzi, no! Ma non posso non riderti in faccia... per caso vuoi ti passi altre... erbe? Son personalmente preparate da me! Ehehe ihihih. Provale, su! Ihihih tanto peggio di cosi non ti può andare mica, giusto? E poi, diciamolo! Per il tuo comportamento assurdo hai pure le altre care lettrici contro!"

_**Generale: **_"Perché sono un povero incompreso, tutto qui!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar cara, avete detto una frase meravigliosa…"

_**Oscar: **_"Io?! Quale madamigella?"

_**Perla:**_ "Il bambino lo avete concepito tu e Andrè e insieme lo metterete al mondo. Ahh che belle parole e che bel desiderio da parte di una moglie, André. Certo potrai rimanere un poco sconvolto ma sono certa che ricorderai quel momento con grande emozione."

_**Katia:**_ "Oscar vuole che tu, André, le sia accanto durante il parto, mi piace, perché penso che l'assisterai.

_**Tetide:**_ "Oscar, davvero mi dispiace …"

_**Oscar: **_"Di cosa madame?"

_**Tetide:**_ "Quanti tormenti stai affrontando, e quanti ne dovrai ancora affrontare! Ai tuoi tempi non si poteva avere l'anestesia per il parto.. e anche per le visite."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, sono un soldato e poi, se le altre donne l'affrontano, io non sarò da meno! E poi, accanto a me ci sarà il mio amato André."

_**Tetide:**_ "Mi fa piacere che André ti sosterà in quel difficile momento."

_**André: **_"Per la mia Oscar farei qualsiasi cosa, anche assistere alla nascita di nostra figlia!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma che uomo meraviglioso che sei!"

_**André: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Oscar digrigna sotto voce:**_ "André, mi sembra di sentire mio padre!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, non sarai mica gelosa perché ho ringraziano madame Katia per quello che mi ha detto?!"

_**Oscar**_ : "Ehmm … no … però … hai ragione scusa ma tu .. tu … André il problema è tu sei così .. perfetto che molte donne ti vorrebbero al loro fianco, ed io sono … scioccamente gelosa, lo so."

_**André: **_"Amore mio per dimostrarti che amo solo te, a fine serata ti dedicherò una canzone."

_**Oscar**_ : "Vuoi dire che mi canterai una canzone?"

_**André: **_"Si, certo."

_**Oscar**_ : "Oh che bello! Quale canzone mi dedicherai?"

_**André: **_"Sarà una sorpresa."

_**Oscar**_ : "Si, grazie amore mio!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Oh Signur anche il giovane conte l'è foll! La follia del generale è contagiosa. Puvr Conte, l'è diventat foll, mi dispiace davvero!"

_**Michele: **_"Scc… per carità Giovanna sta ciuta! Ch'at sentu nen!"

_**Giovanna: **_"Michele ma 't l'ha senti? Il cunt vuole assiste al parto di madame le conte, ma dico, dove s'est vist 'na cosa el genre?! Michele, la famija Jarjayes l'è 'na famija ed foll!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ho letto il siparietto, Australia è peggio di me, nel parlare al generale, ma fa bene! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Electra, la gattaccia è una donzella irriverente. Per fortuna che almeno voi mi rispettiate un poco."

_**Elektra:**_ "Dipende quanto siete troppo impiccione e spione, cioè sempre. Mi schiero con Australia."

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, sono finito dalla padella alla brace!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Dico alle Autrici di farvi legare al letto, imbavagliare, così non potete urlare madame pom pom vi cavalcherà tutta la notte usando anche il frustino, se non la smettete di spiare le colombelle."

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOOO ma voi siete peggio della gattaccia! MARGUERITEEE AIUTOOO…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Forza Autrici, fate fare a madame pom pom, 50 sfumature di nero, grigio e rosso in una volta sola, poi, voglio vedere come lo spiegherete alla vostra Marguerite! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Siii Brava Elektra! Sono felice che abbia trovato un'alleata contro il vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete brutte gattacce!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ehi, adesso chiami anche me gattaccia?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, volete che quella madame pom pom abusi di me! Ma dico, state scherzando?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ih ih … vecchio scimunto, credo che madame pom pom sia disillusa... e che dire delle due quasi, furono ex suorette .. ahah cercano la morte con i loro commenti piccanti su occhi verdi! Mannaggia che coraggio... meglio la tecnica del silenzio, cosi nessuno sente! Ah ah Oscar nera proprio, arrabbiata come una bestia feroce ahahah uno spasso ragazzi!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma dico, con tanti uomini che ci sono in giro perché proprio il mio André?"

_**Perla 18: **_"Perché è UNICO, MERAVIGLIOSO! Ahhhh ... sig … sig …"

_**Oscar: **_"Non è possibile!"

_**Australia:**_ "Calmati Oscar, meglio cambiare discorso. Ehi vecchiaccio mi hai fatto morire dal ridere riguardo il brodino è UNA CHICCA! che ridereeee!"

_**Generale: **_"C'è poco da ridere. Quei due buoni a nulla non hanno portato alcuna cacciagione! Stasera dirò alla cuoca di servire loro del brodo. Tzè… che razza di uomini! Due incapaci."

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale … "

_**Generale: **_"Dite madame!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale con la piaga sul didietro ben vi sta, così forse il cervello inizierà a resettare!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Madame Tetide anche voi contro di me?!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Certo! Ne sparate grosse l'una dietro l'altra. E pensare che siete a capo della famiglia Jarjayes e poi, vi lamentate anche che le vostre figlie siano così strane?!"

_**Generale: **_"Sig… nessuno che mi capisce, nemmeno madame Tetide! Sig…."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Generale, ho cominciato da poco a leggere le vostre squinternate disavventure!"

_**Generale: **_"Ebbene?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Siete comico."

_**Generale: **_"Come prego!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Comico e spione."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite Madamigella! Io non faccio ridere e non sono nemmeno spione!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Ah no! E cosa siete? Petulane? Ficcanaso? Indiscreto?"

_**Generale: **_"Nooo Anche voi adesso vi alleate a tutti gli altri?!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Dico ciò che penso. E voi siete un impiccione e pazzamente simpatico! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Cleo aspetta di leggere altro, vedrai cosa combinerà questo vecchio squilibrato!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tetide, anche voi!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, quando ci vuole ci vuole!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Aizram e Terry, ho letto il primo capitolo e non solo, debbo dire che è cominciato con il botto e poi che dire che André solo perché non ha ceduto ad Anne è stato additato come gay?! Fantastico! Ah ah ah …troppo forte, mi sto sbellicando dalle risate! Ah ah ah…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Voi ridete! Ma madamigella cosa dite?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Oscar, Andrè non era ancora il tuo fidanzato e tu già eri gelosa, fantastico!"

_**Perla 18: **_ "Generà passando ad altro, meno male che vostra figlia ne approfittato per farvi visitare dal medico per fortuna vi ha dato delle cure più efficaci, vi auguro una pronta guarigione."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madamigella!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Si, certo, la parte offesa è ridotta davvero a mal partito, Giosuele ha fatto bene il suo lavoro di incornatore. Immagino che tu, Generale vorresti farlo alla brace, vero?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo! Peccato che non ci ho pensato quando è successo il fattaccio! L'avrei comprato da quella contadina e cucinato sul fuoco. Ma in quel momento ho sentito tanto male che non ci ho pensato, peccato!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar a proposito di medici, lasciati dire che sei davvero irragionevole e che dire della visita medica mentre tuo padre continuava a cadere e a spiare dal buco della serratura?"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, davvero io non ho parole! Mio padre mi spia anche durante le visite mediche, povera me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oscar, io mi preoccupo per te, capisci!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vi sarei grata se vi preoccupaste meno!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale, volete crescere vostro nipote a vostra immagine e somiglianza e l'Archiatra, quasi quasi, lo lascerebbe com'è."

_**Australia:**_ "Oscar cara, mi fai sempre tenerezza, anche se vai avanti col pancione.. ancora non capisci che devi essere visitata LA'! E siii, proprio la sotto! Oh mamma... chissà se succederà mai... certo con Lasonne sarebbe diverso tesoro, no? In effetti ti ha visto nascere e crescere… chissà! Vedremo quando nascerà Sophie! Capito vecchiaccio! Sophie, non Francois!ihih …"  
"Grunt… dannata gattaccia! Non perde mai l'occasione di ricordarmelo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, e voi tutti, sappiate che io LI' non mi farò toccare e nemmeno guardare dal dottor Lassonne, chiaro!"

_**Lupen:"**_Ih ih … Scusami Oscar però ciò che dici non è possibile!"

_**Oscar: **_"E perché di grazia?"

_**Lupen:"**_ Ascoltami Oscar, innanzitutto mi hai fatto morire dalle risate: devi partorire e vuoi solo farti visitare la pancia?"

_**Oscar: **_"Vi assicuro madame Lupen che è più che sufficiente."

_**Lupen:"**_Terry, Aizram, bisognerebbe fare una rappresentazione teatrale! Ih ih … per poi non parlare del viaggio dell'arciduchessa! Ah ah ah … Io ho mal di pancia per troppo ridere! Ha ah ah …"

_**Giovanna:**_ "Michele, ed io che credevo che solo il generale fosse folle, ma mi sono ricreduta: tutti i Jarjayes sun foll!"

_**Michele:**_ "Hai ragione madamina! Adesso lasciami ascoltare ancora, sai mi sto divertendo un mondo!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale, sto leggendo i capitoli precedenti…."

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm … quali?"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ih ih … Esattamente quello in cui avete fatto ritorno a casa dalla precedente missione…"

_**Generale: **_"Sssiiii…. Dunque …."

_**Virginia:**_ "Ih ih … Generale Vi siete chiuso nelle scuderie con Madame Margurite, ricordate?"

_**Generale: **_"Coff… coff…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin che imbarazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati Marguerite, questa è opera delle Arpie…"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ih ih … Generale alla Vostra età Vi difendete ancora bene! Ah ah ah ..:"

_**Generale: **_"Madame. Ma .. ma … quelle due Arpie di Autrici hanno messo in piazza la mia intimità, ma Vi pare poco? Comunque, grazie del complimento! Ih ih …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Non hanno specificato niente. Dovreste leggere certi romanzi con spiegazioni e narrazioni moltoooo hot."

_**Generale: **_"Povero me! Secondo la donzella sarei anche fortunato ad avere Autrici tanto riservate! Sniff …"

_**Roberta avanza e da un bacio sulla fronte del generale.**_

_**Generale: **_"Arg….. Mia moglie è gelosissima. Aiuto, meglio scappare ….. Marguerite, non ho alcuna colpa se la donzella mi ha baciato."

_**Roberta**_: "Tranquillo, anche mio marito è geloso ma un bacio sulla fronte non è compromettente."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame! Puff… che spavento! Dovete sapere che mia moglie è poco comprensiva. Potrebbe mandarmi a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti.

_**Roberta**_: "Sei uno scrittore splendido."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Vi ringrazio. Purtroppo, le mie Autrici si rifiutano di capire che IO sono l'unico protagonista indiscusso Ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Joséphine ma siete sicura che lu generale non abbia le stesse tendenze di chille pourc di vostro zio Claud?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ah ah .. No, Maestà. Anche se mio padre venisse accerchiato, assalito, spogliato dalle donne, lui è come André: funziona solo con mia madre! Ah ah ah … Madame pom pom ne è un esempio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, credo che le nostre care lettrici abbiano finito, vero?"

_**Tutte: **_"SIIIIII"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Un momento, anch'io ho da dire una cosa!"

_**Terry:**_ "Prego Perla Margot!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Come saprete sono peruviana. Aizram e Terry, per me le vostre storie sono tra le migliori. Siete grandi scrittrici, complimenti e grazie per caricarle in questo gruppo, sarà sempre aperto a voi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ohh … grazie Perla Margot!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie per le tue parole!"

_**Generale: **_"Autrici, cosa fate, adesso vi commuovete?"

_**Aizram: **_"No… cioè si, è forse sbagliato?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma non di certo!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, come promesso ti farò una serenata …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma André, Michele e Giovanna hanno servito a tavola!"

_**André: **_"La cena può attendere. Ora mi siedo al pianoforte, suono…. E canto … "

_**Ascolto André e mi commuovo, sussurro:**_ "Oh grazie amore mio!"

_**Tutti: **_"EVVIA ANDRE'"

_**Carolina: **_"Abbasso lu pagliac di Maribeau!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …

_**Generale: **_"Buon appetito!"

_**Tutti: **_"Buon appetito Generale!"


	176. Chapter 176

Il torneo

Accompagno nei suoi appartamenti l'imperatrice quando il capitano delle guardie reali ci raggiunge e dice: "Scusatemi Maestà, ma ho una comunicazione per il Generale Jarjayes da parte dell'imperatore."

"Ditemi!"

"Generale, sua maestà vuole vedervi immediatamente."

"Si certo. Solo io? O anche mio figlio ... ehm ... figlia ... insomma, il colonnello?!"

"No, ha chiesto di Voi soltanto."

"Ah ... bene ... allora andiamo!" Chissà cosa vorrà!

L'imperatrice mi trattiene per il braccio e mi dice: "Un momento Generà, Vi accompagno. Voglio sapere cosa vuole Peppino da Voi."

L'imperatrice guarda dritto negli occhi il comandante e, con aria inquisitrice, dice: "Un momento, non è che vuie avete riferito a mio fratello della rissa di poco fa?".

Scrutando per bene il soldato che ho davanti. È imbarazzato, inizia a sudare, batto un piede a terra, sollecitando con lo sguardo ed una mano la sua risposta.

"Ehm ... Maestà ... è mio dovere informare sua Maestà l'imperatore di ciò che succede all'interno della reggia!" rispondo intimidito dal piglio di sia altezza l'arciduchessa. Questa donna incute un certo timore.

"Aggio capito! Generà, stu fetende ha riferito tutto a Peppino e adesso egli vuole che vuoie gli diate spiegazioni. Eppure ero stata chiara!"

"Beh...nessun problema Altezza! In fondo non è accaduto nulla, a parte una rissa nel palazzo dell'imperatore austrico, causata dai miei soldati e da quelli di mio figlio. Nulla, che sarà mai!" rispondo tranquillo, alzando un poco le spalle.

"Certo che il problema non sussiste per VUIE ma non pe chillè pagliacc di Maribeau! Generà, visto che prenderò parte al vostro viaggio, esigo vedere lu pagliacc e i suoi soldati a governare i cavalli. E po' vidimme se tenne a forze di guardare ancora le femmene degli altri! Sto pourc! .. Andiamo Generà, a Peppino ci penso io!"

"Eh?! Si ... si ... andiamo" rispondo perplesso, non ho capito quasi nulla! Se parlasse un poco di francese sarebbe tutto più facile!

"E Jammè Generà, nu fate chillà facce! Vedrete che ben presto apprenderete una nuova lingua! Jamme!" dico sorridente mentre sollevo un poco la gonna per camminare più rapida, appoggiandomi al braccio del generale Jarjayes. Devo dire che è un bell'uomo, slanciato, alto, magro, muscoloso. Ha braccia forti a cui aggrapparsi, un petto ampio, dall'aspetto curato.

Osservo l'imperatrice e domando: "Maestà, forse volete dirmi qualcosa?"

"Io?! Ecco … veramente stavo pensando a Vostra moglie…"

"Mia moglie Maestà?!"

"Si, penso a quanto sia una donna fortunata, non come a me, a cui è capitato un marito magrino, quasi rachitico, con un nasone, screanzato e maleducato. A me, che sono una donna educata, di modi gentili e garbati. Per fortuna che ho ereditato il carattere e la forza da mia madre, la grande Imperatrice Maria Teresa.!"

"Ehmm … si, effettivamente ho notato la Vostra determinazione. Certo, io non ho mai avuto l'onore di conversare con l'imperatrice Vostra madre però, in quelle rare volte che è stata ospite a Versailles, ho notato che era una donna di carattere!"

"Eh si! Mammà era davvero una donna molto forte! Bene Generale, meglio cambiare argomento altrimenti divento triste!"

"Certo Maestà!"

A passo lento ma deciso, con al braccio l'imperatrice, andiamo nella sala privata dell'imperatore, ci facciamo annunciare dal ciambellano di corte e dico: "Avvisate l'imperatore che siamo qui, ci sta aspettando! " L'imperatrice ribatte immediatamente: "Ma quale annunciazione! Generà trasimme, chà Peppino ci aspetta. Su venite!" dice tirandomi con prepotenza, afferrando la manica della mia giacca.

"Ops… Maestà …"

"Su, e non fate chilla faccia, entriamo!"

Questa donna è un terremoto, forte e decisa. Ha poco in comune con la nostra regina, dolce e leggiadra. Ma anche ingenua, leggera come una piuma, in balia di persone che male la consigliano. Maria Carolina invece è una donna forte e decisa, autoritaria. Forse questo viaggio gioverà alla nostra regina.

Vedo avanzare mia sorella al braccio del generale Jarjayes, ne rimango stupito: adesso mi sarà difficile chiedere spiegazioni, visto che i francesi sono ben voluti da Carolina. Sorrido e dico: "Mia cara sorella, quale irruenza, per favore calmati!"

"Uè Peppiniello se ho imparato una cosa da chillè lazzarone di Ferdinando è la spontaneità. Certo, l'educazione, la classe e le buone maniere che nostra madre ci ha impartito non mi mancano ma da chille fetente ho imparato ad essere schietta e sincera. Almeno di questo debbo essergli riconoscente. Allora Peppì, perché volevi vedere lu Generale?"

"E me lo domandi?! Una rissa! I suoi soldati hanno scatenato una rissa nel mio palazzo! Una cosa indegna! Non intendo tollerare un simile comportamento. Dovranno essere puniti!" rispondo deciso, severo.

Rispondo appena all'imperatore: "Si … certo…"

Interrompo il Generale e dico: "Uè Peppino, prima di adirarti devi sapere cosa è successo. Lu Generale e i suoi soldati non hanno alcuna colpa. La causa di tutto è di chillè puorc di Maribeau…"

"E chille puorc, come lo chiami tu, non è forse un soldato del generale?! Insomma!"

"Uè Peppino, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Perché quella faccia?"

"Carolina! Se ho questa faccia è perché sono stanco e seccato. Una rissa, nel mio palazzo! Una cosa mai vista"

"Certo! Ma non fa parte della famiglia Jarjayes. Peppì, io stessa ho ordinato a lu generale di punire non soltanto Maribeau ma anche gli altri due soldati. Fratello, dovete sapere che Maribeau ha perso la testa… ehmm … forse sarebbe meglio dire qualche altra cosa, sempre se lu capitano Grandier glielo ha lasciato! .. Dicevo che Maribeau ha perso la ragione per la figlia del Generale e giustamente lu marito ha difeso il suo onore. E' tutto chiaro Peppino? Mi hai capito oppure devo tradurre?"

Guardo un poco perplesso mia sorella, rispondo: "Ormai ho appreso la tua strana lingua, con cui intermezzi il nostro tedesco, ma qui davvero si esagera."

"E dai Peppino, quante storie! L'importante è che ci capiamo. Dunque hai inteso che se è successo tutto questo è stato solo perché la figlia du Generà è stato offeso da chille fetende?"

"Quindi, secondo te, quella rissa è scaturita per una donna?! Due nobili sono venuti alle mani? Ma un poco di contegno! Ci sono i duelli per risolvere certe faccende!"

Sono davvero adirato, una rissa nel mio palazzo! Che cosa indegna, questi francesi non hanno un minimo di decenza. Penso tra me e me passeggiando nervosamente per il mio studio.

"Peppino, fratello, ditemi a cosa state pensando?"

"Esigo una punizione esemplare per quei soldati indisciplinati. Ma voglio ascoltare tutti. Voglio che vengano tutti qui, dal colonnello all'ultimo soldato coinvolto. Ora, subito!" dico con tono imperativo.

"Uè ma dico! Tutti si, ma tranne le tre vittime. Cioè Grandier, Sassoin e Lasalle. Loro NO!"

"Anche loro, voglio tutti qui!" suono un campanello e si affaccia un valletto a cui cerco di ordinare di andare a chiamare tutti i soldati e portarli al mio cospetto, ma non faccio in tempo a finire che mia sorella mi interrompe.

"Peppì lasciatemi dire … anzi, lasciami dire che sei davvero irragionevole! Ma se ti ho appena detto che lu capitano ha difeso l'onore della muliera, non vedo perché prendertela anche con lui!"

"Come perché! Ha scatenato una rissa! Ma ti pare un comportamento degno di un nobile? Certe questioni si risolvono con un bel duello!"

"Peppino, certo che sei davvero ottuso! Ti ho già spiegato chà chillè puorc di Maribeau voleva saltare addosso al colonnello, ovvero alla figlia del genale qui presente! E vuje Generà parlate, dite qualcosa, difendete il Vostro onore! Ma per bacco, possibile che Vuje francesi siate tanto freddi? Eppure, li fate pure voi li figli!"

Sospiro, e dico mestamente: "Maestà avete perfettamente ragione, una rissa è indegna di un nobile, soprattutto se di alto lignaggio come il mio. Io per primo ho ripreso mio genero per il comportamento poco adatto alla sua nuova posizione sociale. Sono rammaricato dallo spettacolo indegno a cui abbiamo tutti assistito. Eppure, l'ho allevato a mia immagine, istruito ed educato. Se ha scatenato una rissa sono certo che è arrivato all'esasperazione. Diversamente avrebbe sfidato Maribeau ad un duello al primo sangue, con la spada. Vi prego di perdonare l'irruenza giovanile del mio ultimo genero, nonché figlio adottivo."

"Generale Jarjayes, Voi parlate di Irruenza giovanile? Io non credo che Vostro genero sia proprio giovane, al massimo è un giovane sposo, nel senso di sposato da poco. Ma in quanto ad età anagrafica non è proprio di primo pelo!"

"Ma si Peppino, non fare tanto l'altezzoso! Pensa che alla mia corte queste cose succedono quasi tutti i giorni: tra chillè pourc di Ferdinando e lu depravato del suo tirapiedi Claud Jarjayes, ogni giorno mariti e fidanzati gelosi s'accidono!"

"Accidono?! Ti prego Carolina parla la nostra lingua, giuro che faccio davvero fatica a capirti!"

"Ohh Peppino ti prego! S'accidono significa si uccidono. Capito adesso?"

"Si, si , però sorella ti prego …"

"Ohh ma quante storie! E poi non sei contento di imparare un'altra lingua?"

"Vabbè lasciamo stare. Comunque, Carolina poco fa hai parlato di un certo Claud Jarjayes o sbaglio?"

"Hai sentito bene Peppino, Jarjayes."

Mi volto verso il generale Jarjayes e domando preoccupato: "Generale, si tratta di un Vostro parente?!"

"..Emm … ecco …"

"Generà rispondo io! Si, Peppino, purtroppo si! Claud Jarjayes è lo zio di chiste galantuomo. A questo punto Generà, mi domando come possa essere vostro parente!"

"Veramente …" cerco una giustificazione ma non riesco neppure a parlare, sua Altezza è intenta a parlare, parlare e parlare, senza lasciare spazio a me.

"Ma lo sai Peppino che lo zio del generale ci ha provato anche con me? Ahh già, mi sembra di avertelo raccontato, scusatemi!"

"Oh povero me! Generale, avete una famiglia davvero bizzarra: una figlia che veste come un uomo, un'altra che passa il suo tempo in camera con il marito, un genero, che è pure Vostro figlio, seppure adottivo, un fratello ex-cardinale ed uno zio maniaco! Ditemi, ho dimenticato qualcosa?!" dico con tono ironico.

"Ehmm .. credo di no, Maestà. Avete riepilogato la mia famiglia alla perfezione!"

"Andiamo Peppino, anche noi abbiamo le nostre pecche familiari! Per esempio, guardate me, sono costretta a scappare per qualche tempo da Napoli per non farmi ingravidare nata volta da chillè pazz di Ferdinando, come se quindici eredi non bastassero per popolare la Penisola e non solo. A proposito, adesso si è messo in testa di promettere il maggiore dei nostri figli alla principessa tedesca. Oh povera me, spero solo che li vene nàttacche a u' core e si stenn!"

"Ma Carolina, per cortesia, sii seria. E poi, ti prego traduci ciò che hai appena detto!"

"E va bene Peppino traduco: mi auguro che Ferdinando abbia un attacco di cuore e muoia prima che io ritorni nel mio regno. Capito adesso?"

"E… coff … coff … sei stato più che eloquente! Ehmm … Generale tornando a noi, io comprendo tutto, ma in tutta onestà mi state scombussolando il palazzo. Comunque, meglio sorvolare ciò che è successo e parliamo d'altro …"

"Ahh finalmente fratello, era ora che cambiassi discorso, dicci!"

"Se non mi interrompi! … Generale, nel pomeriggio ho organizzato un piccolo torneo di tiro al bersaglio, parteciperanno i miei migliori soldati, spero che vorrete prendere parte anche Voi, magari anche Vostra figlio, figlia o come volete che chiami il Colonnello!"

"Oh beh, in qualsiasi modo che la chiamate va bene! Grazie per la Vostra comprensione Maestà! Non mancheremo al torneo."

"Bene, allora Vi aspetto nel giardino per partecipare … vedrete che soldati ben addestrati che ho! Spero che i Vostri non sfigurino troppo!"

"Vedrete che si faranno onore!"

"Generà ovviamente quei tre pagliacci rimarranno agli arresti fino alla nostra partenza e come ho già decretato dovranno spalare il letame! Ih ih …"

"Come desiderate Altezza …."

Sono nella mia stanza con i miei uomini, ciò che è successo ci rende irrequieti, Jacques mi dice: "Michel, ma lo sai che hai il viso tumefatto?"

"Si, mi sono guardato allo specchio …. un vero disastro. Ci vorranno giorni per ritornare al mio splendore abituale. Ora mi toccherà mettere un sacco di cipria per nascondere questo disastro! Ma quel bifolco me la pagherà!"

"Bifolco o no, quel plebeo per poco non ti ammazzava! Michel, meglio che tu stia alla larga da quella donna in uniforme, altrimenti rischi di passare a miglior vita!"

"Ma non ci penso nemmeno. Devo solo cambiare strategia, e voi due mi aiuterete!"

"Michel ma tu sei davvero impazzito! Forse non capisci che quella donna non ti vuole?"

"Oh …. mi vorrà! Passerò al corteggiamento serrato, discreto ma serrato. Vedrete. Voi due dovrete solo tenere impegnato il marito, e magari nelle locande pagare qualche cameriera affinché lo seduca!"

"Cosa! Ma tu sei davvero fuori di te?! Ma non ti è bastato quante te ne ha date?"

"Oh …. insomma! Me ne avrà pure date …. ma ne ha anche prese!"

"Michel, ti ricordo che a causa della tua lussuria siamo finiti agli arresti e chissà cos'altro ci capiterà!"

"Ma nulla, cosa vuoi che ci capiti! Il Generale è vecchio, probabilmente chiederà il congedo per occuparsi del suo erede, non fa altro che parlare di questo nipotino …. ormai è andato!"

"Si, anch'io ho sentito parlare di un erede, ma non ho capito chi glielo darà."

"Credo una delle due figlie, Madame Joséphine o Madame Marianne!" rispondo angelico.

"Uhmmm … non sarà che la tua cavallona sia incinta?"

"Ma dai! E' magra come un chiodo! Dove lo terrebbe nascosto questo figlio in arrivo? No no … deve essere una delle altre figlie! Anche se hanno una certa età, si vede che sono in stato interessante! Certo, è una vergogna …. alla loro età fare ancora certe cose …..devono essere matte!"

"Ehi Michel, forse quando arriverai alla loro età non avrai più a che vedere con le donne? Ah ah ah …"

"Certo che si! Io sono un uomo, mica una donna! Da una donna della loro età ci si aspetta un comportamento pio e devoto, quelle due, invece, vanno ancora a fare figli! Ma saranno poi dei mariti?!"

"Ma e chi lo sa! .. Michel, a proposito, come ti senti nella parte bassa? E' ancora intera?"

"Ti prego non ricordarmelo, è ancora tutto indolenzito…!

"Michel comincio a preoccuparmi!"

"Di cosa Jacques?"

"Non è che il calcio che il plebeo ti ha sferrato non ti fa andare più in funzione l'altro io?"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Io non smetterò mai di esercitare le mie attività amatoriali. Certo, lo sento ancora indolenzito ma si riprenderà!"

"Ah ah ah …"

"Beh, cosa vi prende adesso? Perché ridete?"

"Ah ah ah … Scusami Michel, ma nel modo in cui ne hai parlato è come se parlassi di … di … Ih ih ih … qualcuno … Ah ah ah .."

Jean ribatte: "Non di qualcuno ma di un tuo fratello minore! …Ah ah ah …"

"Imbranati! Vorrei vedere voi al posto mio!"

"Ma noi non corriamo dietro alle donne sbagliate! Ah ah ah …"

All'improvviso la porta del nostro appartamento si spalanca, vediamo entrare il comandante delle guardie reali con due soldati, il primo apre una pergamena e comincia a leggere: "Per decreto reale e per volontà dell'imperatrice Maria Carolina, il capitano Maribeau, il tenente Lanette ed il sottotenente Villard devono recarsi immediatamente nelle scuderie del palazzo e occuparsi dei cavalli delle loro maestà. Dovranno strigliarli e rimuovere il letame. Sua maestà l'imperatrice Carolina si auspica che lucidiate al meglio il pelo del suo puro sangue. Infine ha aggiunto che se non ne rimarrà soddisfatta, dovrete occuparvi dell'intera scuderia."

Rimaniamo tutti scioccati da quanto appena udito, interdetti e stupiti.

Jacques ribatte: "Noi, dei nobili, a pulire le scuderie? Ma è un lavoro da plebei! Le nostre narici sono delicate, le nostre mani morbide, inadatte a maneggiare delle pale."

Maribeau deciso e offeso: risponde: "COSA?! Ma noi siamo degli ufficiali, dei nobili francesi! Mandate a spalare letame quei popolani che si è portato appresso il colonnello Jarjayes!"

Il comandante delle guardie reali avanza di un passo e ribatte: "Signore, forse non avete inteso che questo è un ordine dell'arciduchessa Maria Carolina, è inutile che facciate resistenza."

"E sia ….. troveremo modo di assolvere a questo ingrato compito …. in qualche modo!"

"Bene, sarò io stesso ad accompagnarvi. Prego da questa parte!"

Michel ribatte: "Jacques, i nostri abiti diventeranno sudici e puzzolenti! E poi i miei stivali nuovi, che dire della mia camicia bianca! Maledizione! Tutta colpa di quel plebeo!"

"E io allora cosa dovrei dire? Dovrò spalare letame solo per un tuo assurdo capriccio. Accidenti a te ed alle tue voglie!

"Capriccio?! Voglie?!"

"Si, hai sentito bene! Brami dalla voglia di infilarti nel letto della figlia minore del generale! Accidenti a te ed alle tue voglie Michel!"

"Ma cosa ci posso fare se sono un uomo che le voglie se le vuole soddisfare tutte? E sia, andremo a governare i cavalli a testa alta. Vedrai che le loro maestà non avranno nulla di cui lamentarsi."

"Si si … certo …. ti ci vedo proprio a spalare letame!"

Il comandante delle Guardie Reali ci guarda severamente e dice: "Signori, da questa parte!"

Seguiamo il comandante delle guardie reali austriache che ci conduce giù per delle scale e poi in un cortile. Ci allontaniamo dal palazzo per raggiungere delle piccole costruzioni in cui vengono alloggiati gli animali reali.

"Prego, queste sono le scuderie reali. Qui troverete le pale, i rastrelli, le spazzole e tutto il necessario per provvedere alla cura dei locali e degli animali. Avete due ore di tempo per terminare il lavoro a regola d'arte. Due miei uomini rimarranno qui a sorvegliarvi. Buon lavoro."

"Buon lavoro un accidenti!"

"Maribeau della malora, non lamentarti che se ci ritroviamo in questa situazione, è tutta colpa tua."

"Jean, smettila! Credi che a me faccia piacere sentire tutto questo fetore che proviene da lì dentro?!"

Jacques ribatte: "Aspetta che entriamo e poi vedrai, altro che quello che sentiamo dall'esterno!"

Entriamo nelle stalle in punta di piedi, e borbotto: "Accidenti Jacques, avevi ragione, che fetore! Ma che orrore, c'è melma dappertutto! …. Ma da quanto tempo non puliscono? Il pavimento delle stalle è coperto di escrementi di cavallo…"

"Ehi Michel guarda! Ci sono tanti gruppetti di colore scuro, intermezzati da paglia sporca e terra. Sembra quasi che sia stato tutto preparato ad arte per noi."

"Può anche darsi! … Comunque a vedere così …. direi che non si pulisce da parecchi giorni! Oppure questi animali soffrono di dissenteria! Guarda quanti escrementi!"

Jacques protesta: "Oddio che tanfo! Non ho mai sentito nulla di simile! Maribeau tutto questo è per colpa tua!"

"Uff …. quante storie che fate! Smettetela di ripetermi che è solo colpa mia! Anche voi avete preso parte alla rissa e poi vorrà dire che siete a credito di un favore! Su, ora mettiamoci al lavoro! Se lucido deve essere, lucido sarà ….. chissà se le guardie reali si faranno corrompere?!"

"In tutta questa dannata faccenda, finalmente hai avuto una buona idea. Su avanti Maribeau, prova a fare la proposta a quelle due guardie."

Mi avvicino ai due soldati lasciati di guardia dal comandante, tossisco un poco per schiarirmi la voce e dico: "Messieurs, perdonatemi, parlate francese?"

"Non siamo autorizzati a rivolgervi la parola, tornate al vostro lavoro!" sento rispondere da una voce secca e decisa.

"Ma ….. ecco ….. mi chiedevo se poteste, in cambio di un congruo compenso, sollevarci da tale incombenza!"

"Monsieur, se venissimo scoperti non sapremmo cosa fare del vostro congruo compenso. PRESTO TORNATE DENTRO, SE NON VOLETE CHE CHIAMI IL COMANDANTE DELLE GUARDIE REALI!"

"Si si … va bene … uff ….." rientro mesto dai miei compagni di sventura. "Nulla ... questi austriaci sono incorruttibili! E sia, mettiamoci al lavoro! Tu, Jacques, occupati nella merda, tu Jean inizia a strigliare per bene i cavalli! Su forza, veloci!"

Entriamo mestamente e digrigno: "Dannazione, non abbiamo nemmeno la fortuna di avere di guardia dei soldati compiacenti. Purtroppo, dobbiamo rassegnarci! … Dove sono quei maledetti spazzoloni?"

"Dove vuoi che siano!" dico afferrandoli e porgendoli a Maribeau. "Ecco tieni, comincia a strigliare! MALEDIZIONE MICHEL! TU E LE TUE FOLLIE!"

"Uff …. e smettetela! Mettiamoci al lavoro, prima finiamo meglio è!"

"Jean, parli bene tu! Io davvero non ci riesco, che tanfo!" dico mentre tiro fuori il fazzoletto dalla tasca e mi tappo il naso.

"Che schizzinoso che sei Michel! Su, muoviti, o ti abbandoniamo qui da solo, in fondo è solo colpa tua!"

"Si, certo, colpa mia! Intanto nei bordelli di lusso ci venite tutti! … Ih ih … E pensare che l'ultima volta abbiamo portato anche quei pezzenti dei soldati della guardia! Ah ah … non hanno mai visto nulla di simile e si sono addirittura ubriacati! Ah ah ah … Che ridere!"

Dopo un pranzo tranquillo scendo accanto mio marito nel giardino per prendere parte a questo piccolo torneo. C'è tutta la mia famiglia ed i miei soldati, Alain e Gerard, ormai parte integrante della nostra combriccola, ed i nuovi arrivati, Jacques, François e Vincent. Questi ultimi devono ancora spiegarmi tante cose!

Improvvisamente sento alle mie spalle la voce dell'imperatrice: "Madame Oscar, aspettate…"

Mi giro, vedo l'imperatrice al braccio di suo fratello Joséph, dico: "Maestà, Voi qui!"

"Ma certo, anch'io voglio assistere al torneo!"

"Maestà, Vi ringrazio per aver accolto la mia richiesta riguardo ai soldati di mio padre!"

"Piccirè, se non ci aiutiamo tra donne! E poi non vedo l'ora di vedere umiliati quei tre pagliacci."

L'imperatore ribatte: "Carolina, spero che durante il viaggio tu non abbia alcun tipo di problema con quei soldati. Ricordati che sei l'imperatrice."

"Peppino, ti prego, so come comportarmi con dei buffoni!"

Il generale guarda l'imperatore e dice: "Maestà, non preoccupatevi per l'imperatrice, avrà la mia protezione. E riguardo ai miei soldati, saranno ulteriormente puniti. Se pensano che spalare il letame sia la loro punizione si sbagliano di grosso. Non appena saremo a Parigi, li metterò agli arresti."

"E bravo il Generà! Bene, adesso jamme ad assistere a stu torneo."

Dopo che i sovrani hanno preso posto, dico a mio padre: "Padre, guardate quanti partecipanti…"

"Si ….. tutti damerini imparruccati ed incipriati. Ma io li stupirò tutti! Sua Maestà farà partecipare i suoi migliori soldati, ma sono certo che tu non mi deluderai, figlio mio!" dico fiero. Mio figlio, il mio erede, allevato a mia immagine e somiglianza, imbattibile con la spada e con le armi di precisione. Solo nella lotta ha qualche difficoltà, dovuta alla sua condizione femminile.

"Padre, Vi prego! Ma possibile che dobbiate ancora chiamarmi figlio?!" rispondo un poco preoccupata dalla confusione che mio padre è ancora in grado di creare.

"Ehmm .. Hai ragione, solo che in certi momenti mi è naturale chiamarti in questo modo. Sono sicuro che non mi deluderai!"

"Farò del mio meglio!"

Carlo è accanto a me, mi stringe la mano e, guardandomi dritto negli occhi, mi dice: "Padre, anche Voi prenderete parte al torneo?"

"Oh …. Carlo, io …. no, non sono in grado di competere con dei soldati addestrati ed allenati. Mi godrò lo spettacolo tranquillo!"

"Sig... e va bene non importa! Padre, io spero che mia cugina Oscar vinca il torneo!"

"Oh, Carlo, io ne sono quasi certo! Anche se credo che farebbe meglio a sedersi con noi a godersi lo spettacolo, ma sai, è una donna molto determinata. Dai vieni, sediamoci lì in prima fila! Augustin, tu parteciperai vero?!"

"Armand, non intendo farmi battere da mia figlia, quindi no grazie. Mi godrò lo spettacolo e festeggerò la vittoria della mia Oscar! E poi preferisco cedere il passo ad Oscar….." meglio una dignitosa ritirata che una sconfitta totale!

"Fratello, per una volta saremo spettatori, su avanti siedi accanto a me."

"Si, certo! Carlo, vuoi venire in braccio allo zio Augustin? Così vedrai meglio! E magari ti spiegherò qualche trucchetto!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, riguardo a ciò che avete detto poco fa, la verità è che mia sorella Vi batterebbe come sono sicura che ne uscirà vincitrice, e Voi non volete sfigurare!"

"Ma no Joséphine, io so per certo che Oscar mi batterebbe, l'ho addestrata personalmente e l'allieva ha superato il maestro. Voglio godermi anche io lo spettacolo in cui mio figlio umilierà i soldati austriaci. Ih ih ih …. vedrai! E tu Andrè, cosa intendi fare?!"

"Oh …. ehm ….. Signore ….. io ….. Oscar dimmi, tu cosa vuoi che faccia?!"

"André, devi decidere tu non io."

"Ma … io …." guardo gli occhi di Oscar, dolci, limpidi, e poi quelli di mio suocero, stesso sguardo, ma il suo è più duro. "Io ….. parteciperò."

"Che bello! Sai davvero mi fa piacere! André ti ricordi tutte le volte che ci allenavamo con il tiro dell'arco nei corridoi di palazzo Jarjayes?"

"Si ….. ricordo anche che la nonna dovette salvare diverse suppellettili …. al nostro passaggio molti vasi hanno trovato la via della soffitta ormai rotti! Ih ih ih…"

"Ah ah ah … Addirittura mio padre scivolò sulle frecce che avevamo lasciato sparse dappertutto! Ah ah ah …"

"Sgrunt! Non mi ci fate pensare, il mio didietro era dolente già allora, per colpa vostra! Eravate due discoli! Spero che il mio François sia un poco più tranquillo!"

"Ah ah ah … non credo Padre! Visto che i suoi genitori non sono stati per niente tranquilli! Ah ah … André, la gara sta per cominciare, vinca il migliore!"

"Certo Oscar …. e credo che vincerai tu!"

Nelle scuderie intanto i soldati hanno quasi terminato il loro incarico, ricoperti di escrementi di cavallo, sporchi e puzzolenti.

Jacques protesta: "Non ne posso davvero più. Questo è l'ennesimo secchio di letame che riempio, ma quanta melma producono questi dannati animali?"

"Ma da quanto non puliscono piuttosto?! Mi viene un dubbio, non è che l'imperatrice ha fatto portare qui tutto il letame?"

"Lo penso anch'io! Ehi Michel, credo che l'imperatrice odi i tipi fedifraghi come te, e ha deciso di vendicarsi."

"Ma io non sono un fedifrago! Non ho mica moglie io!" sgrunt. Sbuffo mentre sollevo l'ennesima pala di merda e riempio la carriola. "Bestiacce! Mangerete bene ma cagate troppo!"

"Ehi marchese ma è modo che un nobile parli in questo modo? Ah ah ah … Certo che ti è bastato poco per scendere ai livelli di un qualsiasi plebeo! Ih ih …"

"Vero...le bestie defecano...così le tue orecchie sono più soddisfatte?! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Jacques, Jean, basta prendermi in giro!"

"Ah ah ah …"

Un soldato che è di guardia alle scuderie dice all'altro: "Ehi Rudolf ma li senti? Sei sicuro che quei tre siano dei nobili?"

"Ma ... credo che anche un nobile, immerso negli escrementi dei cavalli, perda la pazienza! Chissà cosa hanno combinato per meritare un simile trattamento!"

"Di sicuro nulla di buono. E poi il provvedimento non è stato nemmeno preso dall'imperatore ma bensì da sua maestà l'imperatrice! … Ih ih … Soltanto una donna poteva pensare ad una cosa simile! Ih ih …. "

"Vero! Mai mettersi contro ad una donna! Sono più perfide! E ci colpiscono nei punti deboli e delicati!"

"Già proprio in quelli delicati! Ih ih ih …."

"Ah ah ah …"

"Scc… sta arrivando il comandante…"

"Meglio non farci sentire ... non vorrei un doppio turno!"

Avanzo a passo spedito verso le scuderie, mi soffermo davanti ai miei uomini e domando: "Quei tre stanno svolgendo il loro lavoro senza protestare?"

"Beh...protestare..."

"Cosa c'è, forse ne hanno combinata un'altra delle loro?"

"Vedete Comandante, quei tre non avevano alcuna voglia di ripulire la stalla e così hanno chiesto che lo facessimo noi in cambio di una lauta ricompensa…"

"Cosa! E voi?!"

"Comandante, se avessimo accettato, ve l'avremmo raccontato?"

"Uhmm … vero! … Bene, se credono che la punizione sia conclusa si sbagliano, perché li attende ancora un'altra!" dico entrando nelle scuderie.

Jean ripone la pala e dice: "Finalmente abbiamo finito! … Non vedo l'ora di fare un bel bagno per togliermi questo fetore di dosso."

Jacques ribatte: "Credi davvero che basterà dell'acqua e dei profumi per liberarci da questa puzza di dosso?"

Michel, sedendosi stancamente su una panca, scuote la testa sconsolato risponde: "I miei stivali nuovi sono pieni di sterco e che dire dei miei pantaloni … i miei bei vestiti, le mie manine morbide, i miei capelli ….. povero me, in che stato sono ridotto!"

"Michel, non soltanto i nostri vestiti sono ricoperti di letame ma guarda le mie mani, sono venute fuori le vescicole …. Ahi che male!"

"Ehi, eppure ti alleni con la spada, quindi dovresti avere almeno la mano destra callosa..."

"E pensare che è solo colpa tua! Non appena tornerò alla reggia, farò venire il medico di corte per curare le mie povere mani…"

Ascolto divertito i tre uomini e dico a gran voce: "Soldato, per il momento non potrai rientrare a palazzo."

Jean sussurra: "Comandante, siete voi! Non vi abbiamo sentito…"

Michel domanda: "Possiamo tornare nei nostri appartamenti? Sapete, abbiamo bisogno di liberarci da questo fetore insopportabile!"

"Come ho detto poc'anzi non è possibile, dovete venire con me."

"Dove vorreste portarci?"

"Sta per svolgersi un torneo di tiro con l'arco e voi dovete prendere parte."

"Cosa!"

Michel ribatte: "Ma perché non capisco …"

"Ho ricevuto l'ordine di condurvi nella piazza dei giochi. Presto muovetevi!"

Jean protesta: "Ma Comandate, non possiamo prendere parte in queste condizioni, ma ci avete visti?"

"Certo che vi ho visto ma è così che ha deciso il vostro superiore."

"Il nostro superiore?! Chi, il Generale Jarjayes?"

"No. E' un ordine del colonnello Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes…"

"Ma non è possibile! Come può pretendere che prendiamo parte al torneo e per giunta in questa condizioni?"

Dico deciso: "Questi sono gli ordini! … Anche se io vi butterei dentro al laghetto, sempre che i pesci e le oche non vi caccino per la troppa puzza!"

Jacques ribatte: "Mi rifiuto! E poi per ordine di sua maestà l'imperatrice, io, anzi noi siamo agli arresti, quindi torno nei miei appartamenti."

"Signori, se non l'avete ancora compreso, la famiglia Jarjayes gode della protezione delle loro maestà …"

"Comandate, volete dire che i sovrani approvano la follia del colonnello Jarjayes?"

"Non soltanto l'approvano, l'imperatrice mi ha detto di riferirvi testuali parole: "Cumandà fa venì chà chille tre pagliac…"

"Non capisco, cosa significa?"

"Volete che ve lo traduca in francese o in Austriaco?"

"Come Vi pare, comprendiamo entrambe le lingue…"

"Bene, ve lo dirò in francese. L'imperatrice mi ha detto: "Comandante fate venire qua quei tre pagliacci!" Ah ah ah … Credo che adesso abbiate capito! Ah ah … Forza, venite con me! Ah ah ah ….. Ma si può sapere cosa vi è saltato in testa? Mai nessun nobile ha portato tanto scompiglio qui a Sch….. come avete fatto voi! Su, sbrighiamoci che tutti aspettano voi per dare inizio ai giochi!"

Jacques digrigna: "Maledetto Maribeau, guarda cosa ci tocca fare per colpa tua! Ahhh sta sicuro che non prenderò più parte alle tue follie!"

Maribeau ribatte: "Sta zitto! Ma cosa credi che io mi stia divertendo?"

"Non lo so. Ma io sono davvero furioso con te!"

Il comandante interviene: "Vi ordino di tacere! Così imparate a mettervi contro i poteri forti! Ah ah ah …"

"Umm … maledizione a questo incarico! Ma non potevano reclutare altri soldati invece che noi? Stavo così bene a Parigi!"

"Ma cosa dici Maribeau! Ma se a Parigi c'è un clima di tensione.."

"Cosa vuoi che mi importi! Mica facciamo parte di quella marmaglia dei Soldati della Guardia! Sono loro che debbono occuparsi dell'ordine pubblico, non noi!"

Seguiamo il comandante delle guardie reali, ci conduce attraverso i viali alberati del parco fino a giungere in uno spiazzo in cui ci sono diversi altri soldati e molti nobili. Al centro dello spiazzo si trovano dei bersagli, posti a varie distanze, e degli archi con faretre e frecce.

Al nostro arrivo, vediamo i nasi di molte nobildonne storcersi per l'odore che emaniamo, anche le figlie maggiori del generale si portano un fazzoletto al naso per ripararsi. Sento alcune nobildonne dire: "Oh duchessa ma non sentite questo orribile tanfo?"

"Oh ma certo Marchesa! Infatti mi copro il naso con il fazzoletto, l'aria è davvero irrespirabile!"

"Ma questo disgustoso odore proviene da quei tre uomini, chissà chi sono!"

"Io non mi preoccupo di chi siano ma da dove vengono! Che puzza disgustosa…"

"Forse saranno stallieri…."

"Si certo, non c'è altra spiegazione!"

"Ma non sapevo che anche la servitù potesse partecipare alla gara!"

"Nemmeno io! Marchesa, questi tre si sono messi vicino a noi, io non resisto, dirò loro di allontanarsi! "

Alzo la voce verso i tre e dico: "Ehi … voi …"

"Jacques, sbaglio o quella dama ce ha con noi!"

"No Jean, di sicuro sta chiamando il nostro caro Maribeau…"

"Voi dite che chiama me?"

"Chi altri se non te? Tra noi tre sei tu il gentiluomo più ricercato tra le donne. Su avanti, va dalla dama, vedi cosa vuole!"

"Ma in queste condizioni?"

"Ma non vedi che ti chiama? Su muoviti!"

"Ma come faccio ad avvicinarmi a una donna con questo odore di sterco?"

"Ih ih .. Forse è proprio il tuo odore irresistibile che ha attirato la sua attenzione! Ih ih …"

La duchessa mi guarda e con il ventaglio mi invita ad avvicinarmi. A passo lento mi avvicino, vedo la dama tapparsi il naso con il fazzoletto, faccio un inchino e dico: "Volete parlare con me Madame?"

Guardo la marchesa e dico: "Santo cielo quanta puzza! … Buon uomo, visto che siete ricoperto dal letame immagino che facciate parte della servitù, quindi vi invito ad allontanarvi immediatamente, visto che puzzate come un caprone…"

"Cosa avete detto! Madame …" rispondo un poco stizzito.

"Ma come osate! Io sono la duchessa von bittelmark , portatemi rispetto."

"Ehmm … Scusatemi duchessa … ma io non sono un servitore ma un ufficiale francese…"

"Buon uomo, non osate prendermi in giro e allontanatevi immediatamente. Non sopporto il vostro orribile odore! Su, forza andate via!"

"Madame Vi prego! Non siamo ne cani e nemmeno porci. Siamo degli ufficiali e non meritiamo di essere trattati in questo modo!" rispondo stizzito, irritato dal comportamento di queste due nobildonne.

"Si, si certo ma allontanatevi che il Vostro tanfo è disgustoso! Nemmeno nelle stalle si sente un odore simile!" rispondo sdegnosa mentre i tre si allontanano. "Oh Marchesa, possibile che l'imperatore permetta che degli stallieri prendano parte a un torneo riservato a persone di alto rango?"

"Non so cosa dirvi duchessa, temo che l'imperatore stia diventando troppo democratico!"

"Ehi Michel anche questa adesso? Hai visto come quelle due dame ci hanno trattato?"

"Jacques, ti supplico …. non ricominciare .."

"Ma come posso evitare di dirti che è SOLO colpa tua se ci troviamo in queste condizioni!"

"Avanti, spostiamoci, andiamo in un angolo dove nessuno ci possa schifare!"

"A si, certo, se prima mi dici dove, visto che siamo circondati!"

Mi guardo attorno, tutti i nobili, gli ufficiali, le gran dame, ci guardano male, si portano un fazzoletto al naso per attutire l'odore che sentono.

I tre soldati di mio padre passano davanti a noi, che odore insopportabile, stringo il naso con le dita e dico: "Charles, neppure quando ti sei rotolato nello sterco dei cavalli puzzavi come loro! Santo cielo che olezzo!"

"Si... ma che tanfo, Oddio è davvero insopportabile!"

"Andrè, guarda in che stato sono ridotti i soldati di mio padre. I miei invece sono tutti perfetti, puliti e ordinati. E soprattutto sobri!" dico soddisfatta dei miei soldati.

"Oscar, lasciami dire che ti sei davvero superata!"

"In che senso Andrè?"

"Ti sei vendicata con quel buffone, e che vendetta! Guarda, al loro passaggio tutti si passano il fazzoletto sul naso."

"Si certo, invece Alain, Gerard, Jacques, François e Vincent sono perfetti. Con le divise pulite ed ordinate, ben abbottonate. E sono sicura che al torneo faranno una bella figura! André quei buffoni hanno avuto ciò che si meritano!"

L'imperatrice Carolina è seduta accanto a suo fratello e con tono divertito dice: "Peppino, ma li hai visti? Anzi senti che profumo che emanano chillè pagliac? Ci manca solo che abbiano u rinalo dietro e sono perfetti! Ah ah ah …"

"Rinalo? Cosa sarebbe? Ma come parli sorella mia?"

"Il vaso da notte Peppino!"

"Ahh … Ho capito! Ah ah ah …. Carolina sei davvero tremenda!"

"Peppino lo sai che non sopporto gli uomini di quello stampo"

"Si, certo! Sorella mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportare tuo marito?"

"E commè vuoi che faccia? Quello mi è toccato. Comunque, passa le sue giornate a tormentare le persone, mentre io governo!"

"Tormentare? In che senso cara sorella?"

"Nel senso che fa dispetti a chiunque, beve, gioca a carte e bara! Spaventa le mie dame di compagnia, salta loro addosso ... tutte cose così! E' un bambino nel corpo di un uomo però mio marito è un fedifrago, lussurioso." dico ponendo l'accento sulle ultime parole.

"Sorella dimmi, Ferdinando con te si comporta da galantuomo?"

"In che senso? Chille nun è galantuomo, pe' niente!"

"Carolina, vuoi dire che … Carolina dimmi la verità … Ferdinando è manesco?"

"Manesco? Lui?! Oh ... mio caro fratello, statte tranquillo! Sono io a menarlo!" rispondo scoppiando a ridere. "Lui le prende, eccome se le prende! Più di una volta si è dovuto coprire il viso con tanta cipria per nascondere i lividi!"

"Cosa! Ih ih … ma come, soltanto stamattina mi hai detto che non hai dimenticato le buone maniere che nostra madre ti ha impartito e adesso mi dici che sei tu a .. menarlo! A proposito ma ho inteso bene?! Menarlo significa picchiare o sbaglio?"

"Esatto ... ma ora godiamoci u' torneo! Sono certa che Madame Oscar vincerà!"

"Come fai ad esserne così sicura?"

"Ma perchè è femmina e le femmine sono più forti! Ah ah …"

"Carolina! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Mia cara sorella, decisamente li hai puniti a dovere! Ma ora diamo inizio al torneo! Ciambellano, a Voi il compito di dare il via!"

"Vai Peppino! Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio"

"Mesdames e Messieurs, che si dia inizio al torneo. Le regole sono le seguenti: ogni contendente ha a disposizione dieci frecce e dieci bersagli, posti a distanze diverse. Ogni cerchio del bersaglio ha un punteggio, quello centrale dieci punti, poi otto, sei, quattro, due. Il contendente che avrà totalizzato più punti sarà il vincitore. In caso di pareggio, si procederà ad una sfida ulteriore. Se siete pronti, possiamo iniziare!"

Tutti in coro rispondiamo: "Pronti!"

"Bene, il primo a concorrere è ... il soldato francese Sassoin!"

André mi sussurra: " Sono sicuro che farai una bella figura. Fatti onore Alain!" poso una pacca sulla schiena del mio amico.

"Certo amico mio, anche perchè in caso contrario dovrai salvarmi da tua moglie! Ah ah ah ah ... con tutte le lezioni che ci ha impartito ..."

Il ciambellano, mi guarda e dice: "Soldato Sassoin, venite al centro!"

"Sissignore!" ubbidisco, mi sistemo nella posizione di tiro, metto l'arco in tensione, prendo la mira e via.

"Andrè, guarda, Alain sta andando piuttosto bene! Le lezioni sono servite!" dico sorridente e soddisfatta. Gli allenamenti stanno dando i loro frutti, sono fiera dei miei soldati.

"Il soldato Sassoin ha totalizzato ben ... ottantadue punti!"

"Ora tocca al capitano Maribeau!"

Vediamo avanzare Maribeau, seguito dal suo olezzo, istintivamente facciamo tutti un passo indietro, più che altro per la puzza. Prende l'arco, la freccia, si sistema e lancia. Sbaglia. La freccia raggiunge un albero invece del primo bersaglio. Stizzito prosegue, secondo bersaglio, due punti, terzo bersaglio due punti, quarto bersaglio ... la freccia sfiora la testa di una contessa troppo curiosa. Prosegue fino al decimo, punti totalizzati ... dodici!

Sono seduta in prima fila quando vedo venire verso di me la freccia che ha tirato il concorrente, mi abbasso per non farmi colpire in pieno viso, ma si infilza tra le piume del cappello. Sono spaventata, lentamente mi tolgo il cappello dal mio capo, lo guardo e dico al gentiluomo che mi siede accanto: "Ohhhh Marchese il mio povero cappello! Guardate!... La freccia l'ha bucato! Bouuu … Ma che razza di soldato! Era meglio se rimaneva a casa! Ahhhh …"

"Augustin, mi pare che il tuo capitano abbia deciso di dare un taglio al capello della baronessa Von Crusten!"

"Oh Armand che figura! E pensare che sono miei soldati! È una cosa indecente, ma quando torneremo a Parigi ci penserò io a lui." rispondo mesto, vergognandomi dello spettacolo che ha dato il mio capitano.

"Augustin, sei sicuro di averli addestrati tu?"

"Con l'arco no. Ma con la spada si!"

"Ah …. guarda, ora tocca a Victor! Chissà come se la cava con l'arco?!"

"Armand, sinceramente non lo so, non è un mio soldato. Credo che Oscar lo debba sapere visto che è stato un suo sottoposto per vent'anni!"

"Allora guardiamo ….. sono davvero curioso. Ma dimmi, Oscar come se la cava? L'hai addestrata tu?"

"Ovvio! Devi sapere che mi sono occupato personalmente di addestrare mia figlia. lei è bravissima, vincerà senza dubbio!"

"E Andrè?"

"Ma ti pare che dopo averlo affiancato a mia figlia non avrei dovuto istruirlo a dovere?"

"Quindi …. tra loro due sarà una gara serrata! Ma guarda, Victor si è fatto distrarre dagli occhi della cara Elena! Ha sbagliato un bersaglio! AAAhhhh … l'amore!"

"Già! Le donne! … Fratello mio, il gentil sesso ha il potere di rincitrullirci! Ahhh Armand, sapessi quanto mi manca mia moglie!" alzo gli occhi al cielo e penso alla mia Marguerite, ai suoi occhi nocciola, i suoi capelli chiari, setosi e profumati, le sue labbra morbide, dolci. Alle sue mani sottili e delicate, al suo corpo flessuoso … quanto mi manca!

"Si si ….. certo ….. tanto tu non hai la tentazione sotto agli occhi …. guadare e non toccare! Una sofferenza! Ahhhhh!" dico mentre il ciambellano annuncia il punteggio di Victor: settantotto punti!

Maribeau mi passa davanti, sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico: "Gerard ma senti che puzza, è un vero schifo!"

"Già ... sembra che siano stati immersi nello sterco, non solo di cavalli, ma anche di mucche ... con la dissenteria! ih ih"

"Gerard, hai visto il maggiore Girodelle? Ha sbagliato un bersaglio!"

"Il cappellone! Però, non avrei mai immaginato che fosse una schiappa con il tiro dell'arco."

"Uhm …. credo piuttosto che da quando il comandante è venuto nella nostra caserma il cappellone si sia rilassato parecchio!"

"In che senso? Non ti capisco!"

"Nel senso che da quando il comandante è arrivata in caserma da noi, Girodelle non si allena più a dovere! Noi invece ... con il comandate ... ci alleniamo senza pace! Ha fatto di noi degli ottimi soldati! E che fatica, al solo pensiero mi viene male!"

"Marianne, secondo te chi vincerà, tra Oscar e Andrè?!" chiedo a mia sorella.

"Che domanda! Ma nostra sorella!" rispondo sorridendo. "Andrè è così buono, ma con le armi Oscar è imbattibile!"

Il ciambellano prosegue nella chiamata dei contendenti, tocca ai miei soldati, Gerard, Jacques, François e Vincent, alternati a quelli di mio padre ed alle guardie austriache. Sono davvero fiera di loro, si sono distinti per precisione, attenzione e cura. Hanno totalizzato tutti tra il settantasei e gli ottantadue punti, sono davvero soddisfatta!

"Colonnello Jarjayes, tocca a Voi!"

Mi sistemo davanti al primo bersaglio, ho indossato il riparo per il braccio sinistro, Andrè ha insistito tanto. Lui avrebbe voluto che proteggessi anche il mio ventre! Prendo l'arco, la prima freccia, la aggancio, tendo l'arco, mi ruoto un poco di fianco per prendere meglio la mira, lascio. Centro.

Mi volto, guardo Andrè che mi sorride, felice anche se un poco teso.

Passo al secondo bersaglio, un poco più lontano del primo, stesse movenze, leggere, coordinate, attente. Un respiro, lancio, centro. Una nuova freccia, un nuovo bersaglio, e via. Centro. Centro. Centro. Le frecce si susseguono, rapide, sono decisa, tranquilla. Centro.

"Incredibile, il colonnello Jarjayes ha fatto dieci centri per complessivi cento punti. Il massimo! Nessuno finora è riuscito a fare tanto. Ora l'ultimo, il capitano Grandièr".

"Andrè …. In bocca al lupo … e che vinca il migliore …. Cioè IO! Ih ih ih!" dico sorridente al mio capitano!

"Oscar …. Però … se mi stai così vicino io … mi faccio distrarre!" dico guardando la mia sposa con dolcezza.

"Cosa! André, vuoi giustificarti nel caso in cui tu non riesca a battermi?"

"Colonnello come sempre siete presuntuosa. Vi ricordo che abbiamo avuto lo stesso maestro d'armi, Vostro padre. Quindi non sottovalutatemi ma Vi chiedo di … di … di starmi lontano. Siete talmente seducente che mi fate perdere la testa!"

"Ah ah … Su avanti André, concentrati e prova a battermi!"

"E va bene! Se solo non sentissi il tuo profumo …"

Prendo l'arco, la prima freccia, mi sistemo davanti al bersaglio, esattamente come anni fa mi ha insegnato il generale. Nessuna distrazione, respiro, sento il profumo di Oscar, portato dalla leggera brezza. Centro. Perfetto.

"Bravo André!"

"Grazie Colonnello ma Voi siete pregata di allontanarvi ancora un poco, forse è meglio che passiate dalla parte opposta..."

"Si può sapere perché?"

"Con questa brezza mi giunge il tuo profumo."

"Ah ah ah … Davvero?! Allora io non mi sposterò di qui."

"Dispettosa come sempre!" rispondo ridendo. Noi siamo così, allegri, felici, gioiosi.

Passo al bersaglio successivo, uno dopo l'altro, senza perdere la concentrazione. Sento Oscar al mio fianco, chiudo per un attimo gli occhi, questo è l'ultimo bersaglio, tendo l'arco, mi preparo, non intendo di certo lasciare la vittoria a mia moglie! Lascio partire la freccia e …. Centro.

"Signori, incredibile. Abbiamo due contendenti che hanno totalizzato il massimo dei punti. Il Capitano Grandièr ed il Colonnello Jarjayes hanno fatto dieci centri su dieci!"

"Una cosa incredibile, mai vista! Un pari merito tra due sposi, mai vista in vita mia! Eppure, io di anni ne ho parecchi! Signori, Colonnello, Capitano, la sfida tra voi due non è finita. Ci deve essere un solo vincitore, per risolvere la questione procederemo con uno spareggio: tre bersagli, tre frecce. Chi totalizza il punteggio maggiore vince. Ovviamente i tre bersagli saranno i più lontani!"

"Madame, prego, potete cominciare!"

Mi sistemo davanti al bersaglio, prendo l'arco, metto la freccia in posizione, respiro, sento il profumo di Andrè, un soffio sul mio collo: "Sei bellissima…" la sua voce roca, calda, che cerca di distrarmi. Lascio la freccia, centro.

Sorrido felice, dico: "Prego Andrè …. Ih ih … visto? Non mi sono lasciata distrarre dal tuo fascino!"

"Uhm… hai un autocontrollo pazzesco …"

Prendo l'arco, lo tendo, mi sistemo, Oscar è al mio fianco, sento il suo profumo, al sua voce sussurra piano: "Su forza amore mio, fatti onore ma ricordati che io sono qui….." una voce dolce, roca, suadente.

Sorrido e sussurro: "Allontanati …" dico mentre sento un rivolo di sudore scendere dalla tempia

"No, voglio starti vicina." Rispondo piano, sussurrando appena.

"Sei sleale!"

"Lo so, ma anche tu lo sei stato ed io ce l'ho fatta!"

"E va bene, rimani pure se vuoi." rispondo infine arrendendomi alle richieste della mia dolce sposa.

"Bene, vedremo chi vincerà la gara dell'autocontrollo, io o tu."

"Dispettosa!" chiudo gli occhi, Oscar, così bella, la vedo, questa notte, e quella prima, e …. Mi lascio trasportare dalle emozioni, apro gli occhi e lancio. Secondo cerchio, otto punti.

Secondo bersaglio centro entrambi, terzo ed ultimo bersaglio, inizio io per prima, Andrè è sempre al mio fianco, sleale, cerca di distrarmi, ma il soldato che è in me, la voglia di vittoria, il brivido della sfida, non mi faccio distrarre da nulla. Centro perfetto.

Sorrido, guardo Andrè, dico "Sei sleale, mio caro …. Hai cercato di distrarmi ….."

"Tu forse lo sei stata?"

"No!"

"Bene, siamo pari!" mi avvicino, poso l'indice destro sul suo petto, poi mi muovo, lasciando il dito scorrere sul corpo di Andrè. Arrivo alle sue spalle, forti, possenti, muscolose. Mi avvicino al suo orecchio e gli dico "Ormai hai perso, almeno ….. perdi con onore"

Sorrido e rispondo: "Sei stata sleale ma stanotte dovrai vedertela con me."

"Non vedo l'ora capitano Grandièr! Su avanti, sto aspettando…"

"Si certo…"

Non ce la posso fare, Oscar è così vicina, sensuale, mi manca. Ma non posso farmi distrarre così. Inizio a sudare, ho caldo, tanto caldo. Cerco di concentrarmi, mi posiziono, tiro. Centro.

"Bravo soldato Grandièr, hai fatto centro, congratulazioni!"

"Comunque hai vinto, tre centri su tre, io no. Ho sbagliato il primo tiro, purtroppo. Oscar sei perfida!"

"Io? ….. No…. non mi pare proprio Andrè!"

"Invece si. Con il tuo profumo e la tua vicinanza mi hai privato della lucidità!"

"E tu allora? Che ti sei messo alle mie spalle e mi sussurravi parole dolci?!"

"Credo che io parta svantaggiato…. riconosco che sei molto più forte di me. Io non riesco a resistere al tuo fascino, tu invece …"

"Andrè ….. tu davvero non ….. io ….." balbetto poco convinta, emozionata ed imbarazzata. E' sempre così dolce il mio Andrè! Se fossimo soli, mi rifugerei nel suo abbraccio, ma qui, davanti a tutti, posso solo sfiorare una sua mano, per sentire il suo calore.

Guardo la scena divertita e sussurro al generale: "Generà, certo che Vostro genero è un vero maschio! Guardate quanto è seducente con Vostra figlia!"

"Ma ….. Altezza …. mio genero è dolce e comprensivo con mia figlia. E poi …. poveretto, ha perso …. come sempre quando si batte con Oscar!"

Joséphine incalza: "Maestà sono sicura che anche quando sono soli Oscar batte il povero Andrè, non so se rendo l'idea! "

"Madame, rendete benissimo l'idea! Dunque, Voi dite che Vostra sorella non è una dolce sposa remissiva, pronta a piegarsi al volere del marito, almeno nel talamo nunziale? Povero Capitano ….. "

"Oscar piegarsi? Ma se il mio povero cognato pende totalmente dalle labbra di sua moglie! Come del resto il mio Charles!"

"Ahhh, siete donne fortuna voi, non come me!" dico sospirando.

Vedo un posto vuoto accanto all'imperatrice e dico: "Maestà permettete che mi sieda accanto a voi, così possiamo parlare comodamente!"

"Ma certo marchesa de Liancourt, accomodatevi, anche se ormai il torneo è terminato. A Vostra sorella spetta il premio!"

"Si, certo!" dico prendendo posto accanto all'imperatrice.

Guardo mia figlia e sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello: "Armand, spero che Joséphine si controlli. Lo sai che non fa che parlare sempre dello stesso argomento." Povero me, ma perché ho delle figlie così? La maggiore sfacciata e lussuriosa, la minore timida e riservata.

"Eh …. lo so, purtroppo lo so …."

"Oh Armand, se penso al viaggio di ritorno con l'imperatrice e Carolina … Oddio che disastro!"

"Allora ditemi Marchesa cosa volete dirmi?"

"Maestà, con tutto il dovuto rispetto se Voi ritenete che Vostro marito re Ferdinando non Vi appaghi come donna, allora cosa aspettate a cercare altrove?" dico con naturalezza, povera donna, anche lei ha diritto ad un poco di felicità! E di gioia….

"Oh …. ma Marchesa, io resto una donna fedele e timorata di Dio, ho fatto una promessa davanti a Nostro Signore e la manterrò! Così mi ha educata mia madre e così intendo vivere. Che poi, non è che Ferdinando non sia appagante, è un fedifrago, oltre ad essere oggettivamente brutto. Però … ecco ….. lui è ….. dotato."

"Dite davvero! Quindi anche se non possiede dei modi raffinati Vi soddisfa?"

"Si … in certe attività è comunque molto …. abile!"

"Però! Almeno Vi da qualche soddisfazione!"

"Certo, non faccio in tempo a sfornare una creatura che me ne piazza un altro nella pancia! Sing… sono già al quindicesimo!"

"Ops .. Maestà …"

"E jammé Marchesa, nu fate chella faccia! Ve l'ho detto, Ferdinando je nu pourc anche se dotato! E che dote! Certo, riconosco cha chille pourc mi fa schif però mi sottometto per il bene del regno e nel frattempo mi sollazzo!"

"Schif? Cosa significa?"

"Schif, significa schifo."

"Ih ih ih … Oh Maestà Voi siete così spontanea! Sono sicura che durante il viaggio avrò una confidente con cui parlare!" questa donna è così vivace, proprio come me! Finalmente avrò qualcuna con cui parlare di tutto ciò che mi diverte.

"Oh ma certo! Per me sarà un vero onore conversare con Voi!"

"Accidenti! Ehi Maribeau hai visto che femmina la tua cavallona!"

"Caspita! Quella ci sa davvero fare! Che mira!

"Ohhh Jean, so io dove vorrei che facesse mira! Maledizione! Possibile che non fa che guardare quel citrullo di marito che si ritrova?"

"Beh...sarà pure un citrullo, come dici tu, ma ha una mira migliore della tua!"

"Ehi ma non vale! Io ho tutte le mani viscide di melma, era ovvio che sbagliassi mira!"

"Tutte scuse le tue! Lui è più abile di te! Sotto tutti gli aspetti, aggiungo sottovoce! "

"Smettila stupido! … Ohhh Jacques mi sento male …."

"Male? Chiamiamo il medico?"

"Ma quale medico! Possibile che tu sia così tonto? Voglio quella femmina, non ne posso più!"

"Senti, io credo che il marito la soddisfi appieno. Fattene una ragione e guarda altrove!" iniziamo ad essere stanchi delle voglie di Michel. Passino i bordelli, passino le amanti occasionali, passi salvarlo da mariti cornuti, raccoglierlo sui tetti o sui cornicioni, ma con il colonnello basta!

"Si, certo, nel frattempo sarò costretto a guardare altrove ma io quella la voglio, muoio dalla voglia di averla! .. Sai cosa mi è successo l'altra notte?"

"L'hai sognata?"

"Tutte le notti ma non è questo! Mi sollazzavo con la baronessa e pensavo alla mia bellissima cavallona e ….. meglio che non continui, sarebbe troppo anche per due maiali come voi!"

"No no ... continua pure, figurati! Non vedo l'ora di partire per andare in un bordello!"

"No, non posso …"

"Ah ah ah ah su dai Michel avanti, parla, vogliamo sapere!"

"Ehmm …"

"Dai che ci siamo sempre raccontati tutto!"

"Si è vero ma davvero è troppo imbarazzante!"

"Maribeau, se ce lo dici, ti diamo la nostra parola d'onore che non commentiamo, vero Jean?"

"Parola nostra, avanti!"

"Ecco … io … vedete, si insomma ero con la baronessa e pensavo alla puledra bionda e …. E … no lasciate stare…"

"Avanti Michel!"

"Ecco... si … e va bene! Pensavo alla cavallona e ho concluso troppo presto, talmente presto … che la baronessa è rimasta delusa." Delusa invero è dire poco. Mi ha cacciato in malo modo dal suo letto, dandomi dell'egoista, visto che non l'ho soddisfatta!

"Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

"Nulla nulla ... figurati! Aaahhhhh voglio un bordello di lusso!"

"Però, povera baronessa! Ah ah ah …"

"No, povero me invece che figura!"

Dall'alto della platea osservo i tre soldati e sussurro a madame Joséphine: "Madame, ma avete visto chille pourc di Maribeau come sta guardando Vostra sorella? Chillè pagliac, sarebbe capace di saltarle addosso anche in questo momento!"

"Lo sto notando Maestà! Non ha capito nulla!" rispondo decisa e leggera, tanto con Oscar non avrà nessuna possibilità, se non quella di finire infilzato.

"Come! Ma Joséphine, mi permettete di eliminare madame visto che faremo un lungo viaggio insieme?"

"Ma certo Altezza!"

"Bene, dunque, dicevo, chille Maribeau è proprio impazzito. Ma guardate che sguardo libidinoso che sta lanciano a vostra sorella! Certo se lu capitano ne accorgesse qui scoppierebbe un'altra rissa."

"Speriamo di no Altezza! Sarebbe disdicevole!"

Vediamo l'imperatore alzarsi, fa un gesto al ciambellano che prontamente annuncia la premiazione del torneo.

"Come in tutti i tornei, il vincitore ha diritto ad un premio. Nei tempi passati era d'uso che il cavaliere vincitore ricevesse in premio un bacio dalla madrina della tenzone, ed il suo trofeo. È con molto piacere che annuncio a voi tutti che il torneo è stato vinto dal colonnello Oscar Françoise comtesse de Jarjayes, comandante della compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana parigina e già Comandante della Guardia Reale Francese. Madame, il premio simbolico è questa medaglia, che spero conserverete in ricordo di questi giorni viennesi."

Vedo madame Oscar avvicinarsi e piegarsi appena per permettermi di metterle al collo la medaglia. Sorride felice mentre mi ringrazia. La guardo bene, è una bella donna, decisa, forte. Il suo sguardo si posa sul marito, da gelido diventa caldo, amorevole. Gli sorride, di un sorriso impercettibile, ma la luce che ha negli occhi testimonia il suo grande amore.

"Madame, per il bacio da parte della madrina, credo che sarebbe davvero fuori posto, quindi credo che sarà il vostro sposo, che avete battuto nella tenzone, a darvi il bacio della vittoria!"

Vedo il marito avvicinarsi sorridente a madame, lei è diventata rossa, imbarazzata, la sento farfugliare qualcosa, non vorrebbe baciare in pubblico il marito. Lui si avvicina piano, prende le sue mani, le porta alle labbra e vi posa un bacio sul dorso, guardandola dritto negli occhi.

L'imperatrice sussurra: "Che teneri! Oh Joséphine che bello vedere una coppia tanto innamorata! Che sguardi, che atteggiamenti! Sono così belli, così innamorati."

"Si, Maestà, è vero! Mia sorella è così timida ed impacciata però!"

L'imperatore conclude: "Bene, Signori, direi che possiamo rientrare! Madame Oscar, spero che vorrete farmi l'onore di sedere alla mia tavola questa sera, con il Vostro sposo ed il resto della famiglia."

"Io …. Si, certo Maestà, sarà un onore"

" Armand, che soddisfazione! Spero che un giorno anche i tuoi figli ti diano soddisfazioni! A proposito, se tua moglie dovesse darti una femmina la chiamerai come nostra madre?"

"Augustin, hai ragione. Oscar è davvero eccezionale! E per quanto riguarda il nome di mia figlia …. devo parlarne con Anna, vedremo!"

"Meglio che cominciate a pensarci, tanto avrai una femmina, io invece avrò il mio François! Ih ih ih …"

"Ah ….. Augustin! Se lo dici tu! Io non sarei così sicuro che sia François!"

"Come! Forse oltre ad essere stato un prete e un curatore di erbe, sei anche veggente?"

"Io no, e neppure tu!"

"Armand! Come potrebbe non essere un maschio visto che mia figlia è piuttosto mascolina e André .. beh, lo vedi che maschio puro sangue che è?! E' di prima scelta! Che bel ragazzone, forte e prestante, insomma André è un cavallo di razza! Da due così possono uscire solo maschi!"

"Augustin, lo sai che certe volte mi fai paura? Sei sicuro di stare bene?"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dici! Io sto benissimo!"

"Si si … certo ….. se lo dici tu Augustin …" i pazzi vanno sempre assecondati

Joséphine, madame Marianne ed io siamo vicino ai fratelli Jarjayes e ribatto: "E Jamme Cardinà, lasciate sognare ù generale! Generà comunque sentitemi, io ho avuto ben quindici figli, quindi se permettete capisco certe cose più di Voi. Vostra figlia Oscar avrà nà bella femmina, quindi non illudetevi di avere il vostro Franceschiello cioè Francesco…"

Faccio le corna, cerco di toccarmi le parti basse, non vorrei che sua altezza porti male, io voglio il mio François! Poi rispondo "Ehm …. Altezza … io spero che sia François!"

"Generà, scusatemi ma credevo che certe usanze appartenessero ai napoletani e non a vuie francesi! Adesso Vi toccate e fate le corna?! E' inutile che facciate gli scongiuri tanto è FEMMENA. La pancia è tonda! Capito generà?"

Strabuzzo gli occhi, questa donna è così …. simile a Joséphine! "Maestà, la pancia di mia figlia è appena accennata, potrebbe ancora cambiare, crescendo. Insomma, Oscar è nel quinto mese di gestazione mentre Marianne e Joséphine sono solo al terzo, ma le loro pance sono enormi se paragonate a quella di Oscar! Qui tutto può ancora accadere, vedrete!" rispondo tutto fiero e speranzoso, avrò il mio François!

"Ohhh ma certo cha sit nà capa tosta! E' FEMMENA!"

Vedo mio fratello sbiancare in volto, sussurro all'orecchio di Anna e dico: "Cara ti prego, unisciti alle mie nipoti, io preferisco accompagnare nei suoi appartamenti mio fratello prima che svenga."

"Si, certo caro." Prendo il braccio di Augustin e dico: "Su, avanti fratello, andiamo!"

"Si può sapere dove mi vuoi portare?"

"In camera tua, temo che non ti senta bene … "

"Ma come potrei dopo quando mi ha detto l'imperatrice?! .. Armand… sto male!"

"Lo so appunto per questo vieni con me!" rispondo trascinandolo via.

"Uè, Joséphine, ma Vostro padre è proprio fissato!"

"Purtroppo si, Maestà."

"Non voglio immaginare quando nascerà la creatura cosa potrebbe accadergli, speriamo che non gli si fermi il cuore altrimenti altro che François, in quel caso dovrete organizzare un funerale! Beh jamme chà mi venuta nu pocche e famme, nù babà è quello che ci vuole!"

_**Vienna, dietro le quinte del capitolo 176**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Salve a tutte amiche, grazie di essere qui!"

_**Lupen: **_"Grazie a voi di farci partecipe alla vostra storia!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Autrici, Perché questa volta avete deciso di incontrare il cast dietro le quinte?"

_**Terry: **_"Vogliamo prendere di sorpresa il generale e gli altri…"

_**Perla: **_"Ma sono ancora nella piazza dei giochi, ci sono tutti!"

_**Simona: **_"Si, non appena verranno fuori grideremo "SORPRESA"

_**Elektra: **_"Si che bello! E poi c'è anche u pagliac! Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Carolina e tutti gli altri…"

_**Tina: **_"Guardate stanno arrivando…"

_**Generale: **_"Le Arpie hanno appena finito di scrivere il capitolo, chissà dove ci porteranno?"

_**Armand: **_"Di sicuro in qualche altro posto d'Italia! Spero che mi permettano di rimanere con da solo con la mia Anna."

_**Generale: **_"Ma possibile che tu non pensi ad altro?"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, dimmi tu, cos'altro ci rimane nella vita!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Sagge parole zio!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè cardinà, però non Vi facevo tanto poeta!"

_**Armand: **_"Ops… scusate Maestà, non credevo che steste ascoltando!"

_**Carolina: **_"E jammè cardinà nu preoccupatevi di ciò che avete detto, infondo è la verità. E poi dovremo affrontare un viaggio insieme e dobbiamo conoscerci."

_**Armand: **_"Emm … si, avete ragione!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi Armand, guarda, le Arpie ci stanno aspettando…"

_**Armand: **_"Con loro ci sono anche le lettrici, che strano, solitamente ci aspettano sul luogo di destinazione, non di partenza."

_**Generale: **_"Inizio a preoccuparmi! Quelle dispettose chissà cosa mi hanno preparato!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, ormai io non mi meraviglio più di nulla!... Ecco, ormai ci siamo…."

_**Tutti: "**_SORPRESA!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Buongiorno Generale! Siete felice di vederci?!"

_**Generale: **_"No."

_**Tutti: "**_SORPRESA!"

_**Monica:**_ "Generale ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tutte qui?! Ohi ohi ohi! Arpie! Cos'è questa novità?"

_**Terry:**_ "Novità?! A si, vedete Generale, Aizram ed io abbiamo deciso di incontravi fuori dal set."

_**Generale:**_ "Quindi nessun viaggio? Niente treni, aerei, macchine, metro e altre diavolerie puzzolenti e pericolose?!"

_**Tina:**_ "Nessuna. Siamo qui per interloquire con tutti voi!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ehi Andrè, come sempre sei un passo indietro ad Oscar ma non ti da un po' fastidio?"

_**Andrè:**_ "Ecco...vedete, io sono talmente abituato che ... mi viene naturale così!"

_**Australia: **_"Capito. Ehi Maribeau, Jacques Jean, che puzza! Oddio che brutto odore che emanate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vero! Sparite! Andate a lavarvi! Qui ci sono delle dolci e gentili dame!"

_**Elektra: **_"No... ah ah ah … lasciateli qui questi tre puzzoni che dobbiamo parlare anche con loro! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand:**_ "Ma che si lavino prima! Insomma!"

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah … io preferisco che rimangano così, per lo mento si sentono a disagio!"

_**Carolina: **_ "Eh bravo u Generà! Sti tre fetienti, a na puzzà! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego Maestà traducete."

_**Carolina: **_"Ho detto che questi tre fetenti debbono puzzare."

_**Generale: **_"Ah ah ah .. vero!"

_**Simona:**_ "Buonasera Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Buona sera Madame Simona, come state?"

_**Simona: **_"Bene grazie, Voi?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi Eleckra ma lo senti il vecchio scimunito?"

_**Elektra: **_"Si. Adesso fa il galante con Simona.."

_**Australia:**_ "Chissà perché a me non ha mai chiesto come sto?"

_**Elektra: **_"Umm … Meglio ascoltare, poi interverremo noi."

_**Australia:**_ "Si, sentiamo!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, ma quanti pensieri queste figlie!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Madame, prima o poi mi faranno impazzire!"

_**Elektra: **_"Perché forse non lo siete già?"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh Elekra non capisco perché vi siete alleata con la gattaccia rinsecchita!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio scimunito calmati, io non centro nulla con Elektra."

_**Elektra: **_"E' vero Generale, io non vivo di riflesso: leggo, rifletto e dico. E poi mi piacciono i commenti di Australia, lei è una gatta ed io sono una tigre, vecchio pazzo sporcaccione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo che donzella irriverente. Voi siete uguale alla gattaccia. Adesso mi ritrovo con una lettrice gattaccia e una tigre, povero me che male ho fatto!"

_**Elektra: **_"E lo chiedete? Siete uno sporcaccione!"

_**Australia: **_"E' vero vecchio pazzo, lo sei."

_**Generale: **_"Non sono un vecchio sporcaccione, giaccio solo con mia moglie."

_**Elektra: **_"Invece siete uno sporcaccione spione!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, ma si può sapere a chi spiate?"

_**Generale: **_"Io non spio nessuno."

_**Carolina: **_"E allora perché le piccirelle dicono il contrario?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma che ne so! Loro appartengono a un altro tempo, quindi non possono comprendere le mie perlustrazioni notturne!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … questa poi! Il vecchio scimunito è talmente abituato a comportarsi in questo modo che nemmeno se ne rende conto. Pazzesco!"

_**Elektra: **_"Già davvero un pazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi voi due! Gattaccia e voi Tigre Elektra, io non sono pazzo. "

_**Simona:**_ "Vi prego calmatevi e lasciatemi parlare con Oscar."

_**Oscar: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Simona: **_"Oscar per cortesia stai attenta, pensa che devi badare a te stessa, alla piccola Sophie ed alla salute delle coronarie di tutti noi affezionati lettori e fan! Lo so ti senti goffa ed impacciata, i vestiti stringono e l'umore va su e giù come una barchetta nella tempesta ma stai serena che tutto questo passerà; approfitta per farti coccolare e vezzeggiare magari scopri che ti piace. Dai retta alle tue sorelle che hanno molta più esperienza... a proposito, i dottori... sai... dovresti fare un pensierino all'idea della necessità di... farti... visitare per bene! Ecco, l'ho detto. Se l'archiatra di corte non ti va c'è sempre il buon Lassone e poi ci sono le levatrici, nella nostra epoca le chiamiamo ostetriche, non puoi fare da sola è davvero pericoloso."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole, ma io lì non mi faccio visitare, mi sono spiegata?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Suvvia sorella, prima o poi il medico dovrà dare un'occhiata!"

_**Oscar: **_"Come!"

_**Carolina: **_"E nu fa chella faccia! Joséphine ha ragione! Nù scurdà cà si femmena e nuiè mmettiamo al mondo le creature!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego traducete!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohh ma Generà quando imparerete il napoletano? Comunque ho detto a Vostra figlia di non fare quella faccia e poi le ho detto di non dimenticare che è una donna, e noi donne mettiamo al mondo le creature, quindi è inutile che faccia tante storie di farsi visitare proprio lì."

_**Oscar: **_"Scordatevelo! Io lì mi faccio guardare solo da André. ANDRE'..."

_**André: **_"Co .. cosa c'è Oscar?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ormai è ufficiale: TU mi aiuterai a partorire, CAPITO?!"

_**André: **_"Gulp… si .. si … Povero me!"

_**Simona: **_"Basta ti lascio riposare tranquilla. Generale fatemi l'onore di farmi da cavaliere per una passeggiata in giardino."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, come potete vedere qui non ci sono giardini ma in compenso possiamo andare nella piazza dei giochi! .. Marguerite, permetti?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ho per caso un'altra chance?"

_**Generale: **_"Emm … no.."

_**Marguerite: **_"Appunto, va pure!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie cara!"

_**Simona: **_"Grazie Madame! … Generale, la Vostra salute mi preoccupa. Non bastavano le Vostre figlie e la marchesa Anna in stato interessante, la vecchia zitella con cameriera assatanata al seguito, il piccolo e vivace Carletto con la sua infinita curiosità e due ex suore adesso anche l'arciduchessa con il suo seguito ed un neonato! La Vostra allegra compagnia conta più partecipanti di un paese ormai ."

_**Generale: **_"Già, quelle due Autrici da strapazzo non fanno che pensare a come rendermi la vita impossibile!"

_**Simona: **_"E ditemi, come sta il Vostro augusto deretano? Vi avevo ben avvisato che dovevate farVi visitare da un professionista, ricordate? Finalmente Vi siete deciso, anche se in realtà Vi ha obbligato vostra figlia."

_**Generale: **_"Voi nemmeno potete immaginare che male ho sentito …."

_**Carolina: **_"E jamme Generà! Come vorrei farvi partorire!"

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. no grazie Maestà, l'onore a voi donne."

_**Carolina: **_"Che fetente che siete!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah …. Che simpatica l'arciduchessa! Ecco da questa parte, ho lasciato una cosa vicino a quella siepe. Ah si... ci siamo, guardate chi c'è qui... il pagliacc... volevo dire, il Vostro ex capitano!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Madame vi prego, almeno voi non chiamatemi in questo modo!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maribeau stai facendo collezione di soprannomi. Prima, l'arciduchessa ti chiama pagliaccio, con la variante di pagliacc e, ora, anche latrina umana e Alain neppure ti considera degno di uno sputo in faccia!"

_**Maribeau:**_ "Madame credo che sia tutta invidia perché sono un bell'uomo! Emm . ma lo sapete che siete una gran bella donna!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè pourc, adesso non vorrete provarci con madame Simona!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma no, Maestà, io non mi permetterei mai di mancare di rispetto a una lettrice, sarebbe davvero troppo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Meglio accussì altrimenti tiro fuori lo spillone e stavolta ti buco nello stesso punto dove lu capitano ti ha colpito, capito?!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Gulp.. no, Vi prego!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah ah … Mirabeau potete tenermi questa lente di ingrandimento? "

_**Maribeau: **_"Sssiii Madame, date a me …"

_**Simona: **_"Grazie... ma dove... eppure l'avevo lasciata qui, nella pochette... ah come sono disordinata... Eccola! Finalmente ho trovato le mie pinzette, con queste e la lente possiamo andare alla ricerca del vostro "pacchettino" Mirabeau ."

_**Maribeau: **_"Co.. come! Il mio che?!

_**Simona: **_"Pacchettino! A ah ah … Sì pagliaccio, non lo sai che... "le dimensioni contano"? Chi sostiene il contrario è un bugiardo o è... come te."

_**Maribeau: **_"Madame, nessuna dama si è mai lamentata …"

_**Jean: **_"Ah ah ah … Michel ma se poco fa ci hai raccontato che la baronessa è rimasta delusa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma cosa c'entra! Lei di certo non si è lamentata del mio … "pacchettone" ma del poco tempo che le ho dedicato!"

_**Carolina: **_"Cummè avete detto! Pacchettone?! Ah ah … Maribeau ma va a morì aammazzato! Ah ah … pacchettone! Ah ah ah …"

_**Maribeau: **_"Oh povero me che brutta reputazione che mi sono fatto!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah … A proposito come vanno i lividi? Ed il fondoschiena? Spero ti sia bastata la lezione a te ed ai tuoi degni compari!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Madame, quel plebeo è una bestia feroce!"

_**Carolina: **_"UE' Pagliac, come Vi permettete di offendere il nostro bellissimo moro? Adesso Vi faccio vedere io!" tiro fuori lo spillone da balia che nascondo tra le vesti e infilzo proprio lì il pagliaccio. "Ecco fatto, così imparate!"

_**Maribeau: **_"AHIII …. NOOO …."

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah … che spasso!"

_**Simona: **_"Il pagliaccio ha avuto ciò che meritava, brava Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie piccirré!"

_**Generale: **_"Queste donne sono davvero pericolose, devo stare attento."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo che il pagliaccio è finito degradato e condannato a occuparsi dei cavalli ma povere bestie! Uscirà vivo dalla storia?"

_**Terry: **_"Agrifoglio, ma ti pare che lo facciamo uscire di scena? Ma no, dobbiamo divertirci!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Giusto! Ah ah …"

_**Simona: **_"Generale, perché al ritorno non passate a trovare la pastorella? Sono certa che Gesuele sarebbe felice di salutare a modo suo i Vostri sottoposti ! ..Ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Ma che idea geniale Madame! Parlerò con le Arpie! Ih ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Vi porgo i miei saluti Generale e visto che ormai siate davvero prossimi alla partenza Vi faccio i miei migliori auguri di buon viaggio. Sapete, anche se non sempre riesco a passare a trovarVi seguo sempre le Vostre avventure e devo dire che le aspetto con ansia."

_**Generale: **_"Oh grazie Madame! Io faccio sempre del mio meglio per farvi ridere!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar lasciami dire che è stata giusta la tua reazione, perché tuo marito ha agito d'impulso e ti ha messa in difficoltà."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh grazie Madame! Hai sentito André?!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, non è giusto che anche tu la pensi in questo modo, sappi che quel…. Pagliaccio ti ha chiamata "cavallona," dimmi come potevo sentirmi?"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar, ma hai sentito? Quel pagliaccio ti ha chiamato cavallona, quindi sii orgogliosa dei tuoi soldati e soprattutto di tuo marito."

_**Oscar: **_"Cavallona! Cosa! … AUTRICI! PRETENDO DI VENDICARMI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla Oscar, non è ancora finita. E poi non ti è piaciuto ciò abbiamo fatto al pagliaccio?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo, ma non mi accontento."

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla, ci sarà da ridere!"

_**Perla:**_ "Invece io, André devo farti i miei complimenti ti sei dimostrato un gran soldato e un gran marito. Hai fatto molto bene a picchiare il pagliaccio, bravo!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Andrè, anch'io ti appoggio. Hai fatto proprio bene a suonarle a quel poco di buono di Maribeau, Oscar è tua moglie e anche se è un soldato in gamba, devi difenderla sempre."

_**André:**_ "Madame Lupen, credo che qualsiasi uomo innamorato della propria donna avrebbe agito come ho fatto io!"

_**Lupen: **_"Vero André! Mi sono piaciuti tantissimo anche Alain e Gerard che ti hanno aiutato, più esperti di risse di loro non c'è nessuno!"

_**André: **_"Si, sono davvero degli amici."

_**Lupen: **_"Ancora bravo André! Poi devo dire che tu e Oscar in questa storia siete davvero splendidi!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie madame Lupen!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Finalmente anche André si è sfogato con lu puorc de Maribeau! Certo che però a corte hanno fatto tutti una figura meschina.. E a farli ragionare ci vogliono sempre le donne!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ahhh madame Tetide! Avete perfettamente ragione, solo noi donne abbiamo la capacità di portare alla ragione gli uomini. Ovviamente il bellissimo capitano è già fin troppo assennato, un altro al suo pasto non avrebbe aspettato tanto."

_**Lupen: **_"André continua a difendere tua moglie, capito!"

_**André: **_"Oh almeno voi mi appoggiate Madamigella!"

_**Perla:**_ "Certo, io ti appoggio. Generale …"

_**Generale:**_ "Dite madamigella…"

_**Perla:**_ "Punite a dovere quel pagliaccio mi raccomando mi aspetto una punizione esemplare da parte vostra."

_**Generale:**_ "Tranquilla donzella, riceveranno una punizione esemplare."

_**Perla:**_ " Gerard, Alain siete stati fantastici dei veri amici oltre a essere degli ottimi soldati avete difeso André con le unghie e con i denti bravissimi."

_**Gerard: **_"Madamigella, André è nostro amico, non potevi essere altrimenti."

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Però André hai picchiato davvero duro.. Ih ih … gli hai dato un calcione nel didietro e un altro dove non batte mai il sole! Ah ah ah …. Bravo André, magari adesso avrà qualche problema … ih ih … non so se mi spiego! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla:**_ "Carlo hai ragione, tuo padre deve imparare a difendersi…"

_**Carlo: **_"Madamigella spero davvero che mio padre impari a picchiare duro come un soldato!"

_**Armand: **_"Carlo, le mie mani hanno sempre benedetto e accarezzato…"

_**Carlo: **_"Si, certo Padre, come avete sempre fatto con mia madre..:"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah … Ma... visto che ha detto Carletto? Da grande vuol diventare come il suo adorato zio Andrè... ehehe.. ribadisco; quel pischellino e troppo sveglio per la sua età..."

_**Armand: **_"Santo cielo ma …"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, forse tuo figlio ti ha messo in imbarazzo? Ah ah ah … devi insegnargli a non dire tutto ciò che pensa! Ih ih ih …"

_**Perla: **_"Armand non vi farebbe male imparare a dare le mani e poi sareste un eroe agli occhi di vostro figlio e Anna anche se per lei lo siete già."

_**Anna: **_"Oh mai amo Armand così com'è…"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Anna, sei davvero un tesoro!"

_**Bisbiglio all'orecchio di Carolina:**_ "Maestà evidentemente Anna è attratta dall'uomo pio ma vi assicuro che mio zio è un vero portento in intimità!"

_**Carolina: **_"Voi come lo sapete?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih … L'ho visto una volta in azione! Ih ih … Non voglio raccontarvelo adesso ma nel capitolo … Ih ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Non vedo l'ora Joséphine! Ih ih …"

_**Perla: **_ "Ragazze altro che arpie voi siete ogni volta eccezionali anzi eccezziunali veramente. Complimentissimiiii continuate cosi!

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Perla!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Comunque Oscar, ti sei finalmente convinta che André si è comportato da vero uomo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma cosa dite Madame! André non doveva, ha davvero esagerato!"

_**Perla:**_ " Oscar, è comprensibile questa sua reazione ma devi capire che lo ha fatto perché ha sentito appellativi inappropriati nei tuoi confronti, ha voluto difendere il suo amore che sei tu."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar la tua reazione è stata giusta. André hai agito d'impulso e l'hai messa in difficoltà."

_**Oscar: **_"Agrifoglio, almeno Voi mi comprendete."

_**André: **_"Oscar ti prego mettimi agli arresti, così ci chiuderemo nella stanza e …"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi sfacciato! Cosa dici, Oscar ha bisogno di riposo!"

_**Elektra: **_"Sta zitto rimbambito!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi voi tigre Elektra, non chiamatemi rimbambito."

_**Australia: **_"Ma sta zitto scimunito.."

_**Generale: **_"Anche voi gattaccia! Ma dico, vi siete forse coalizzate?"

_**Australia e Elektra: **_"SIII"

_**Generale: **_"Dannazione! Arg …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Elektra, Australia per favore lasciatemi interloquire con i nostri amati personaggi per qualche minuto."

_**Australia: **_"Scusami Cleo, lasciami dire ancora una cosa..:"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Vai …"

_**Australia: **_"Andrè continui a riscuotere molto successo tra tutte le donne, sposate, ex suore etc.."

_**André: **_"Ecco .. ma io non faccio nulla per … Oscar ti prego non guardarmi male, io non ho colpa …"

_**Oscar: **_"André bada, sono capace di sguainare la spada contro tutte."

_**Australia: **_"Oscar, non esser gelosa, calmati! Giù la spada! ! Hey! era solo un innocuo complimento! Mannaggia che temperamento, peggio quasi di tuo padre! quasi! Ahaahh

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa! Io mio padre?"

_**Australia: **_"Si, come il vecchio scmunito! Ih ih … Cleo, sono tutti tuoi, almeno per adesso."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Grazie! Non so da dove e da chi cominciare… premetto che sono indietro con la lettura dei capitoli quindi dobbiamo fare un passo indietro … umm .. comincio da te Alain: ma ti pare possibile che domandi ad André se è davvero sicuro di voler sposare Oscar? Ma dico, sono vent'anni che ci sta morendo dietro. E poi che appellativi: Il diavolo biondo e il vecchio pazzo."

_**Alain: **_"Ah ah ah … Madamigella, vi riferite ai primissimi capitoli…"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Si."

_**Alain: **_"Dunque, sinceramente mi sono preoccupato del mio amico André, ma poi mi sono convinto che la donna adatta a lui è il diavolo biondo! Riguardo agli appellativi credo che rispecchiamo bene a padre e figlia: il diavolo biondo e il vecchio pazzo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"SASSOIN!

_**Alain: **_"Agli ordini generale ! Ah ah ah …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Generale, riguardo voi, possibile che parliate in questo modo a vostra figlia? Le avete detto che gli eredi vi servono, ma si può!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, non vedo di cosa vi scandalizziate?! Nel mio tempo sono fondamentali. La discendenza ha un suo valore ed io voglio il mio François!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Credo che Alain abbia ragione quando si riferisce a voi come "il vecchio pazzo."

_**Generale: **_"Arg… quel dannato imbecille di Sassoin!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Comunque sappiate che siete ineguagliabile. Autrici siete fantastiche, oltre che mi strappate il sorriso, mi mettete di buon umore, grazie di cuore.

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a te Cleo che stai seguendo la nostra storia!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Ragazze vi siete davvero superate!"

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Clodda, cerchiamo sempre di fare del nostro meglio!"

_**Generale: **_"Fermi tutti! Ho il diritto di parlare anch'io."

_**Aizram: **_"Forza Generale, cosa avete da dire?"

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco di cosa vi complimentiate con le Arpie, visto che alla corte dell'imperatore è scoppiata una violenta rissa, è stato davvero terribile. Non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa accadrà quando l'imperatore lo verrà a sapere. Povero me, quanti problemi!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Suvvia Generale, al massimo può accadere un parto durante il viaggio … niente di chissà che!"

_**Generale: **_"Un parto! Che Dio non voglia! E' troppo presto! Le mie figlie non hanno ancora raggiunto le settimane di gestazione. Madame, visto che siamo in argomento, pregate affinché le Arpie mi diano al più presto il mio François!"

_**Giorgia:**_ "Bello, davvero bello il capitolo precedente che ho letto!"

_**Generale: **_"SChhhhh, parlo io."

_**Terry: **_"Tanto, ormai siete l'unico interlocutore! Avanti, dite…"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella Giorgia, mi dite cosa c'è di bello nel capitolo che le due Arpie hanno prodotto? E' mancato poco che André si facesse davvero male. In tutta sincerità ho temuto per i suoi gioielli di famiglia: e se li avesse persi? Lo sapete che mia figlia aspetta Sophie e non François?"

_**Giorgia:**_ "Si, lo so."

_**Generale: **_"Quindi potete capire la mia disperazione, il mio stato d'animo. Vedere mio genero coinvolto in una rissa è stato davvero terribile."

_**Australia: **_"Ihihihihhihi vecchiaccio scimunito... visto cosa ho creato ora? Tutto ed esclusivamente solo e CONTRO di te... il club delle gattaccie!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi riferite ad Elektra la tigre?"

_**Australia: **_"Esatto! Ah ah ah …E mo divertiti, cosi impari.. ti avevo avvisato tante volte di ..statt accort.. ma tu niente!"

_**Generale: **_"Maledizione!"

_**Elektra: **_"Cosa ti prende vecchio depravato sporcaccione? Vi ho detto che non vincerete contro me e visto che le Autrici passeranno per Pavia, vi chiuderò nel bagagliaio della macchina!"

_**Generale: **_"Dannata tigre della malora."

_**Elektra: **_"Dato che mi offendete vi chiamo vecchio pazzo sporcaccione."

_**Generale: **_"Voi mi avete offeso per primo, non io!"

_**Elektra: **_"Non vi ho offeso, vi ho solo detto di lasciare in pace le colombelle."

_**Generale: **_"Insisto mi avete offeso per primo, leggere il siparietto precedente."

_**Elektra: **_"Siete permaloso oltre che sporcaccione, ma non vincerete contro di me."

_**Generale: **_"Tigraccia!"

_**Elektra: **_"Spione e sporcaccione!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah come rido ora... e si, dalla tua hai sempre meno sostenitrici... nuove o vecchie... perché sei uno spione e un oppressivo opprimente... uff! E vedi che ho sentito chissà da chi o come hihihih che se non fai il bravo pure Marguerite ti sbatte fuori dal talamo nuziale! ihhihihi cosi sperimenterai sulla tua pelle che vuol dire aver la moglie vicino e non poterla toccare... !"

_**Generale: **_"Ma lo sapete che siete davvero malefica?"

_**Australia:**_ "Son malefica, eh? Tu fai lo stesso col tuo povero fratello..."

_**Generale: **_"A mio fratello un poco di astinenza non farebbe male! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Uffa! E vedi di non rompere perennemente a Oscarina e mister maglietta bagnata.. quindi occhio per occhio! Certo.. ehm... se riuscirete mai ad arrivare a Parigi... avreste bisogno di rocco & co ancora, mi sa! Sicuro su "piccolo pacchettino" e gli altri due arroganti e inutili soldati TUOI! Non puoi assolutamente contare... certo, io quasi quasi li lascerei in effetti nella prima prigione austriaca che trovate ahaha ... perché no?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, quei tre sono dei depravati ma in fatto di preparazione militare vi assicuro che sono validi e …"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà ma che dite! Io di chillè pagliac non mi fido! Debbo tradurre?"

_**Generale: **_"No, ho capito Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Generà cominciate a capire!"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà ormai sto imparando ma Vi prego parlate più francese!"

_**Carolina: **_"E jammè Generà! Facimme divertì i lettori!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo che Maribeau sta facendo collezione di soprannomi. Prima, pagliaccio, con la variante di pagliacc e, ora, anche latrina umana e Alain neppure lo considera degno di uno sputo in faccia!"

_**Carolina: **_"Madame, quel soldato sarà anche un nobile ufficiale ma è un buffone, arrogante e presuntuoso ma per fortuna che André gliele ha date di santa ragione."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Non solo, Alain Maribeau è finito degradato e condannato a occuparsi dei cavalli (ma povere bestie!). Uscirà vivo dalla storia?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ovvio madame, chillè pagliac, va messo al posto suo ma anche lui ci serve, non solo per scortarci ma per farci ridere! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Meno male Carolina odia il puorc e i suoi simili...però ragazzi, qui veramente na carovana di proporzioni enormi sta diventando il vostro... gruppo! Che è molto... variegato... di... paglaicc, porc, adoni. Per me Alainuccio, ma per tutti gli altri ... un nome: Andre! Sirene (Oscar), donne gravide e non, pischelli irriverenti, ex quasi suore, pazze scriteriate, madame pom pom e Armandina ...più Gennarino, Carolina e servitù!... Gli elefanti li avete? Sai, vecchio scimunito.. potrebbero aiutarti a trasportare i quintali di bagagli che avrete appresso! Oh mamma... ps: le dolcissime arpie potrebbero aiutarti a ...trasportarne qualcuno col dropbox, che ne pensi? Ahahahh cerca di non farti schiacciare pero, senno senza di te...di chi ridiamo poi? Ihih… Autrici, grazie come sempre per trasportarci in giro per l'Italia... certo, senza il generalone sarebbe meglio...ma immagino non ti possiamo lasciare indietro, vero? vabbè!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia malefica!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ma sta zitto vecchio sporcaccione! André ho da farti vedere un abito che ho disegnato per tua moglie, vieni che te lo faccio vedere!"

_**Elektra: **_"Scusami Oscar, posso?"

_**Oscar: **_"No. Visto che Elektra ha disegnato un abito per me, voglio vederlo anch'io!"

_**André: **_"Ma si, certo…"

_**Elektra: **_"André guarda ho disegnato questo abito rosso per Oscar anni fa, ti piace?"

_**André: **_"Si, è bellissimo, ma lo farei indossare a mia moglie solo per me…"

_**Elektra: **_"Ovvio perché dietro è tutto scollato, c'è solo un piccolo pezzo di stoffa sulla schiena, e, se lo vedesseil generale, darebbe di matto, peggio del solito! Ah ah ah …"  
"Ma anch'io darei di matto se mia moglie si aggirasse con quel abito."

_**Elektra: **_"L'ho disegnato molto sensuale, ma non volgare, apposta per te André."

_**André: **_"Grazie madame, dirò a mia moglie di indossarlo stanotte."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma Andrè davvero vorresti che io lo indossassi?"

_**André: **_"Lo faresti per me?"

_**Oscar: **_"E va bene!"

_**Elektra: **_"Vi conviene chiudervi bene tutte le porte e, i passaggi segreti, spostare gli armadi contro le porte, chiudere anche le porte, le finestre, perché farete i fuochi d'artificio.

_**Oscar: **_"Lo faremo…"

_**Elektra: **_"Vi terrò io occupato il Generale, gli mando madame pom pom… ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Niente Madame Pom Pom ."

_**Elektra: **_"Generale sempre ad origliare, stavo parlando con André, non con voi."

_**Generale: **_"Io sono ovunque, tigre."

_**Elektra: **_"Sentirete i miei artigli sul vostro didietro, e, non saranno piacevoli. Dirò a madame pom pom di portare anche i suoi rumorosi cagnolini…"

_**Generale: **_"Dannata tigre!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie è tutta colpa vostra se vengo trattato in questo modo."

_**Aizram: **_"Suvvia Generale, Vi abbiamo reso famoso!"

_**Generale: **_"Credete di consolarmi con le solite parole profetiche?"

_**Francesca:**_ "Generale caro ma come faresti senza le dolci Arpie! Compra delle rose, fai il gentiluomo!"

_**Generale: **_"Vero madame Francesca, senza anche solo una delle Arpie, io non esisterei … però mi fanno tanti dispetti!"

_**Francesca:**_ "Generale avete una corte di ammiratrici al Vostro seguito, Vi difendiamo noi dalle dolci Arpie. I miei omaggi Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame! Sono davvero felice di aver interloquito con voi!"

_**Francesca:**_ "Prego, il piacere è stato mio! Madame Marguerite ma lo sapete che avete come marito un vero gentiluomo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, lo so Madame. Se solo fosse un tantino meno avventato sarebbe perfetto!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie mia dolce Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin caro, sapessi quanto mi manchi!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego non dire certe cose qui davanti a tutti!"

_**Carolina: **_"Jamme Generà ma come, vuie dovete sapere i fatti altrui"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà Vi prego, io non sono avventato …."

_**Simona:**_ "Ma illogico si."

_**Generale**_ "Madame Simona cosa dite! Possibile che a me solo critiche e burle?"

_**Simona:**_ "Ma cosa dite Generale! Lo sapete benissimo che Vi vogliamo bene, mi sono offerta anche di medicarvi…."

_**Generale**_ "Madame, forse nel Vostro tempo una dama medica il fondoschiena di un gentiluomo ma non nella mia epoca, non è decoroso. Comunque Vi ringrazio. Scc… non ditelo a Marguerite."

_**Simona:**_ "Caro Generale nella mia epoca… le dame fanno più o meno ogni cosa, mi sorprende che un innovatore come voi faccia caso a queste cose, d'altronde non siete stato il primo a far intraprendere la carriera militare alla propria figlia?"

_**Generale**_ "Si … ma … oh … dico … intraprendere la carriera militare è una cosa ma … mostrare il mio … em … augusto fondoschiena a una dama, proprio no."

_**Simona:**_ "Siete tremendamente illogico Generale! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale**_ "Ma cosa dite! Un uomo più saggio e assennato di me non esiste!"

_**Simona:**_ "Vabbè! Ih ih …"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Salve Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Ops… ancora una nuova donzella!"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Si, il mio nome è Berenice Marisei, ma potete chiamarmi Berenice. Vi seguo da wattpad e sto divorando le vostre tremende avventure…"

_**Generale: **_"Ditemi madame Benerice, cosa ne pensate?"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Ma cosa volete che pensi? Che siete ossessionato dalla discendenza. Però le vogliamo bene lo stesso Generale."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame! Anche se non mi capite almeno non mi criticate."

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih ih …. Anch'io ti leggo su wattpad…"

_**Generale: **_"Si, ho letto il messaggio che mi avete mandato, l'ho letto sul telefono dell'Arpia, mi avete scritto che sono un vecchio scimunito. Ma dico almeno su wattpad, potete non chiamarmi in questo modo?"

_**Australia: **_"No. Te lo scordi vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia!"

_**Elekra: **_"Lasciate Australia, voi siete uno spione!"

_**Generale: **_"E Voi una tigre! … Arpie, come hanno fatto a conoscersi la gattaccia e la tigre?"

_**Terry: **_"Emm… Generale, sono i miracoli della tecnologia …"

_**Generale: **_"Dannata tecnologia!"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Generale calmatevi, non ho ancora finito."

_**Generale: **_"Dite, Vi ascolto…"

_**Berenice Marisei:"**_Generale, rimango sempre dell'opinione che lei sbagli con Oscar e André…"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa volete dire?"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Voglio dire LASCIATELI VIVERE IN PACE!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io li lascio fare ciò che vogliono è solo che voglio accertarmi che mi diano François, tutto qui!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Beh, cosa ho detto di male?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, mia sorella e André devono vivere la loro intimità senza la vostra intrusione."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa ti salta in mente Joséphine! Forse non hanno procreato?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ué generà, ma vuie site davvero ascit paz?"

_**Generale: **_"Em…"

_**Carolina: **_"Siete davvero diventato pazzo?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … ma … cosa c'è di male? Avanti, parlate!"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "DEVI LASCIARE IN PACE OSCAR E ANDRE'."

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… si … ma …. Che mi diano François!"

_**Terry: **_"In un film Totò dice: i bambini e i pazzi vanno assecondati."

_**Generale: **_"MADAME! Vorreste dire che sono pazzo?"

_**Terry: **_"Non mi permetterei mai Generale, ma non siete certo un bambino!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh … il Vostro è un modo elegante per dirmi che sono ammattito?"

_**Autrici: **_"Noooooo! Ih ih …"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Generale, lei è irrecuperabile. Ha intenzione di sorvegliarli anche a Parigi?"

_**Generale: **_"Fin tanto che non nascerà François!"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Per questo che siete irrecuperabile, siete andato fuori di testa."

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa c'è di male?"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "C'è di male che siete più stalker e ossessionato di una fangirl HO DETTO TUTTO."

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile!"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Generale si sente bene?"

_**Generale: **_"Sto benissimo grazie."

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Mi fa piacere. Comunque lasciatemi dire che siete diabolico."

_**Tina:**_ "Ora basta! Lasciate il mio generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tina, Vi prego difendetemi."

_**Tina:**_ "Generale, siete un uomo romantico!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego non fatemi gli occhi dolci e ditemi cosa avrei fatto di tanto romantico."

_**Tina:**_ "Non ricordate cosa avete scritto alla vostra mogliettina?"

_**Generale: **_"Si.. certo … ma … le Arpie hanno reso pubblica la mia corrispondenza?! Ma io le inseguo e le infilzo!"

_**Tina:**_ "Noooo ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Siiii! Ma sono cose private!"

_**Tina:**_ "Su questo non posso darle torto."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame! Siete davvero gentile! Non come le due Arpie!"

_**Tina:**_ "Non mi faccia ripete Generale. Lei mi ha stregata, lo sa, anche se in maniera platonica, posso dirle che l'amo… ops …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh … ma …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ih ih … Sentito Generà? Però! Nunnè che adesso divenite come chille puorc di Claud?"

_**Generale: **_"Come?"

_**Carolina: **_"Uff… ho detto: non è che adesso diventate come quel porco di vostro zio?"

_**Generale: **_"COME! Maestà, l'amore che madame Tina prova per me è puramente platonico!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ohhh Auguuuustin, se devi amare un'altra donna, ama meeeee!"

_**Generale: **_"SPARITE!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"BOUUU …. AHHHH …."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile, tutti sono contro di me!"

_**Tina:**_ "Ma insomma, appellare il generale in modo così irriverente, spione, comico, sono molto contrariata. Generale si faccia rispettare."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io cerco di farmi rispettare ma qui tutti si coalizzano contro di me!"

_**Tina:**_ "Me ne sono accorta. Cose da matti! A proposito non comincerà a parlare in napoletano! Ah ah ah ah …Sarebbe uno spasso! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. no… meglio La mia lingua madre…"

_**Tina:**_ "Concordo in pieno."

_**Carolina: **_"E jammè che palla che siete! Aò generà, nuie dobbiamo affrontare nu viaggio insieme, vedrete che imparerete ambresse!"

_**Generale: **_"Ambresse?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Imparerete presto!"

_**Generale: **_"Ahhh si …. Povero me, cos'altro dovrà capitarmi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene abbiamo finito? Possiamo cominciare a scrivere il prossimo capitolo?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, ma basta con i guai e datemi il MIO François …"

_**Armand: **_"Em.. Autrici, riguardo a me, desidero che termini la mia astinenza…"

_**Carlo: **_"Aizram, Terry, io voglio che mio padre picchi come André"

_**André: **_"Oscar ed io vogliamo stare tranquilli…"

_**Aizram: **_"Ohhh ma Terry li senti che stress? Non ce la faccio più!"

_**Terry: **_"A chi lo dici! Ma lasciamoli parlare, tanto si fa quello che vogliamo noi, non loro!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auuutrici, io desidero giacere con il generale!"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA! Augustin dammi la tua pistola." Prendo l'arma e minaccio madame pom pom. "SPARITEEEE Augustin è MIO!"

_**Oscar: **_"Brava Madre, così si fa!"

_**Lettrici:**_ "Che gabbia di matti!"

_Le Autrici ringraziano tutti coloro che leggono "Avventura sulle Alpi."_

"_Ringraziano ancora una volta gli amici di EFP, Faceboock, wattpad e ._

_Ringraziamo tutti coloro che recensiscono, che ci lasciano un messaggio in pubblico e privato e infine ringraziamo tutti quei lettori che silenziosamente ci lasciano "MI PIACE."_

_Nel capitolo "La rissa" Avventura ha raggiunto ben 365 mi piace. Siamo davvero grate a tutti. Ci auspichiamo che continuiate a seguirci perché le disavventure del Generale e della sua famiglia sono ancora tante. _

_Le Autrici, _

_Aizram e Terry_


	177. Chapter 177

**Partenze**

Siamo tutti riuniti nel salottino comune, mio padre vuole parlarci. Domani mattina partiremo da Vienna per fare ritorno a casa, finalmente. Devo ammettere che sono stanca, ho davvero voglia di fare rientro, ritrovare le mie cose, mia madre e Nanny. Ho così tante domande, tanti dubbi …..

"Bene, visto che ci siete tutti ... domani partiremo per Parigi. In otto giorni di viaggio dovremmo arrivare" annuncio con voce decisa, posando gli occhi su tutti i presenti, uno ad uno. Le mie figlie, i miei generi, mio fratello, Anna con il piccolo Carlo, Elena e sua zia, sua Maestà, Victor, Alain, Gerard ed i restanti soldati di mia figlia, i miei ufficiali.

Joséphine ribatte: "Ohhh finalmente quest'incubo sta per finire! Charles, stasera dobbiamo coricarci prima, sai non vorrei che partissimo stanchi e privi di sonno."

Sento la voce di mia figlia cinguettare allegra e leggera, mentre si muove nel suo abitino verde puntellato di fiorellini bianchi e gialli.

"Si ... certo mia adorata. Ma ... vorrei variare un poco ... forse ci vorrebbe un bel bagno rilassante! Cosa ne pensi?" risponde mio genero tutto pacato, nel suo completo verde scuro, come fosse la più ovvia delle risposte.

Non resisto, mio genero è senza un poco di decenza, giusto completamento per mia figlia Joséphine.

"CHARLES! Te lo do io il bagno! Ti mando a spalare letame con i miei soldati! SGRUNT!"

"Ma signor Generale … io …"

"Padre, possibile che ce l'abbiate sempre con il mio povero marito! Perché non reclutare di tanto in tanto Louis che non sente l'esigenza di Charles, oppure André, visto che il dottore di corte lo ha messo un poco in astinenza?"

"Perché Louis e Andrè non pensano ad una cosa sola! Tu e Charles invece..." rispondo alla mia irriverente e lussuriosa figlia, quasi ringhiando.

"E no Generà, adesso rispondo io! Vuie credete davvero chà lu bel capitano e il marito di Marianne non si danno da fare?! Beh, Vi sbagliate, altrimenti come si ritroverebbero gravide le Vostre figlie?"

"Maestà ... durante il viaggio capirete a cosa mi riferisco! Dunque, dicevo, otto giorni di viaggio, due carrozze in più!"

"Uè Generà, ricordate cha nà carrozza serve soltanto per me, al mio Gennarino e alle mie cammerere. Emm .. madame Joséphine, una delle cammerere la sposto in un'altra vettura ed io, Gennarino con la bambinaia e Vuie viaggeremo assieme! Che Ve ne pare? Almeno avrò qualcuno con cui passare il tempo!"

"Altezza, oltre alla Vostra carrozza ne avrete una con i bagagli! Quindi avrete due carrozze. Ci sarete Voi, Vostro figlio, la balia e la Vostra cameriera"

Povero me, altre tre donne al seguito ed un neonato. E speriamo che nessuna delle due cameriere posi gli occhi su mio genero, o mia figlia la uccide. Sempre che non uccida prima Armandina …. Qui la faccenda si fa sempre più complicata!

"E Joséphine! Io pretendo che la marchesa viaggi con me! Generà, ho capito che Joséphine è l'unica femmena con cui posso parlare liberamente. Il mio è un ordine, e se non Ve lo mettete in testa, lo metterò per decreto reale."

"Se il Vostro è un ordine, e sia! Che almeno così Oscar viaggerà in carrozza senza fare storie. Tutto sommato è una fortuna ….. ed il mio François si potrà riposare!"

"Ma Padre …"

"Ohh … finalmente avite capito! Generà scusate ma site nu poco ottuso."

"Come?"

"Ho detto che siete un poco ottuso!"

"Ehm .. io ..

Sussurro all'orecchio del mio amico: "Hai sentito Gerard? Adesso il vecchio pazzo è ottuso per decreto reale! Ih ih …"

"Sta zitto Alain. Non vorrai che ti sentisse?"

Joséphine ribatte: "Si, adesso possiamo ritirarci? Sapete Padre, mio marito deve farsi un bagno caldo… e vedete di pensare al viaggio e non occupatevi di noi! Domani si parte, otto giorni di viaggio e poi potrò chiudermi in camera con mio marito per tutto il tempo che vorrò! Casa …. O forse resterò a palazzo Jarjayes, ma in ogni caso, letto!" dico leggera come una piuma, sorridente e felice.

"Oh Gesù ma Vuie siete davvero simpatica Joséphine! Ohhh se solo avessi avuto un marito tutto per me e non che corresse dietro a tutte le cortigiane! Ops scusate cardinale Armand! A proposito, Vuie che siete stato un prelato, ditemi sono venute da Vuie molte cortigiane a confessare i loro peccati?"

"Ma ... Altezza ... io ..."

"Suvvia, siete stato nu confessore o sbaglio?"

"E .. si, certo, però esiste il segreto della confessione…" sussurro ad Anna: "Non bastava mia nipote, ora ci si mette anche sua Maestà!"

"Armand caro, ti prego non fare caso!"

"Oh Anna, quanta pazienza!"

"E jamme Cardinà! Ma io non voglio mica sapere i nomi delle dame o dei gentiluomini fedifraghi! Cardinà, tanto è risaputo che più si va in alto e più si cade in basso!"

"Ma … Maestà …"

"Padre, se non c'è altro vorrei parlare con i miei soldati. " dico tranquilla ma decisa.

"Ma si certo Oscar, se vuoi puoi andare."

"Bene, voi venite tutti con me!" dico guardando tutti i miei soldati, Alain, Gerard, Jacques, Vincent, François e Andrè.

"Sissignore!"

Seguiamo il comandante nella sua stanza. Entriamo tutti, con passo decido, ed Andrè chiude la porta.

"Prego, accomodiamoci!"

Chissà cosa ha in mente mia moglie. Non abbiamo parlato di una possibile riunione, cosa avrà inventato quella splendida testolina bionda?

"Soldati, esigo che vi comportiate in maniera esemplare. Niente sbornie, niente donnine, niente di niente! A turno condurrete le carrozze, gli altri saranno a cavallo. Prenderete ordini solo da me o dal capitano Grandièr! Chiaro?" dico con tono deciso, il solito tono di comando, freddo, senza possibilità di replica.

"Sissignore!"

"E adesso spigatemi com'è andato il viaggio fin qua e perché vi siete ubriacati, voi tre!" dico decisa indicando gli ultimi arrivati. Arrivare alla reggia ubriachi ….. una cosa inaccettabile!

François sussurra: "Ecco … Comandante è che … io ...noi …"

"Allora ... veloci ... senza timore!"

Uno dei soldati spiega: "Vedete Comandante, François, Vincent ed io come sempre eravamo nelle nostre stanze quando i nostri superiori sono venuti in camera nostra, riconosco che erano un poco alticci, e ci hanno costretti a seguirli in un bordello di lusso …"

"DOVE?! No! Ma i soldati di mio padre sono pazzi? Ma raddrizzerò anche loro! Dunque, raccontate!"

"Ma qui a Vienna! La sera prima che arrivaste …"

"In un bordello?! Ma...dovreste vergognarvi!"

"Ma Comandante …"

"Taci! So che siete uomini, lo so che frequentate certi posti …. Ma da saperlo per astratto ad avere la conferma che i miei soldati vanno nei bordelli, è davvero troppo!"

"Comandante, dovete capire che il capitano Maribeau ci ha praticamente costretti. Lui ci ha detto che il suo era un ordine e poi che ci avrebbe fatto anche il piacere di farci conoscere un mondo a noi sconosciuto. Comandante, in tutta onestà non abbiamo mai visto nulla di simile! Voi nemmeno potete immaginare quanti nobiluomini frequentano la corte e si vanno a intrattenere in quei posti. Anzi, Vi dirò di più … tra loro ci sono tantissimi sodomiti …."

"Vincent...purtroppo lo immagino molto bene. Ciò non toglie che vi siete ubriacati. È una vergogna!"

"Ma Comandante, forse non mi sono spiegato! Il capitano Maribeau ci ha praticamente costretti a seguirli con la minaccia di trovare un qualsiasi appiglio per sbatterci dentro …"

Il soldato François incalza: "Comandante, non vorrei darvi l'impressione di apparirvi innocenti ma … credo che l'abbia fatto di proposito affinché ci trovaste ubriachi ….."

Il soldato Jacques interviene: "Vero Comandante, non so perché ma gli ufficiali di Vostro padre non hanno fatto altro che riempirci i bicchieri mentre loro hanno bevuto non più di due bicchieri e poi ci hanno mandati da tre meretrici che … beh .. insomma, sapete come vanno queste cose! Però hanno continuato a farci ingozzare di alcool..."

Guardo Andrè, sospiro e dico: "Per il ritorno prenderete ordini solo da me o Andrè. E niente bordelli! Che vi sia ben chiaro. Dovrete occuparvi solo delle carrozze e delle mie sorelle. In caso di dubbi chiedete a me, ad Andrè o al limite a mio padre. Sembra burbero, ma é un uomo giusto ed imparziale"

"Sarà come dite Comandante ma sinceramente Vostro padre ci incute timore, più di Voi!"

"Vincent, mio padre è un generale, nobile da generazioni, ma ha grande stima dei miei soldati. Ormai l'ho capito, è un ottimo militare. Il fatto che vi incuti timore credo sia ovvio, visto che è un vostro superiore! Adesso andate."

"Si, Comandante! Ai Vostri ordini!" diciamo all'unisono, battendo i tacchi delle scarpe.

"Bene, fate attenzione. Alain e Gerard vi aggiorneranno sul resto. Potete andare."

Non appena lasciamo la stanza del comandante Alain mi domanda: "Ehi François, raccontami chi sono questi nobili depravati che si sono chiusi in camera con i sodomiti?"

"Ma ... ecco ... li abbiamo visti anche qui a corte..."

Gerard ribatte: "Su avanti dicci chi sono non fatevi pregare!"

Alain incalza: "Senti amico non è che Maribeau viaggia su due fronti?"

"Ah ah ah ah ...forse dopo il calcio che gli ha dato Andrè..."

"Ih ih ih ... Beh, dopo un'esperienza simile magari non si sa! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ma Alain ... il Comandante ... è ... strana ..." dico quasi sussurrando, con aria cospiratoria e curiosa.

"Strana?! In che senso?"

"Beh...è...più...bella. Si... e poi é molto più femmina. E...mi sembra pure che abbia qualche chilo in più addosso. E poi mi sbaglierò, ma il suo decoltè è più voluminoso … si vedeva sotto alla camicia"

"Ah ah ah ... questa poi! Ah ah ... E così adesso ti metti a guardare le tette del comandante?! Ah ah ah …"

Scc.. ma sei matto?! Non dirlo ad alta voce. Allora, dimmi, è la mia impressione che sia più formosa o sbaglio?"

"Ah ah … No, non ti sbagli affatto! Il nostro comandante è diventata decisamente più morbida. Intendo fisicamente perché riguardo al caratteraccio è sempre lo stesso! Ih ih … Amico devi sapere che André non è affatto un frate! Ah ah ah ... Anzi, si da un gran da fare con il comandante Ih ih ... infatti l'ha messa incinta! Ah ah ah ... Chi l'avrebbe detto che tutta quell'astinenza avrebbe dato immediatamente dei frutti! Ih ih ... Ah ah ah ... Però e bravo il nostro capitano, chi l'avrebbe detto! Ah ah ah …"

Vediamo Alain ridere di gusto, divertito dalla situazione.

"Aaahhh... adesso è tutto chiaro! Allora...ha detto che viaggerà in carrozza per questo motivo! Bene, sono contento per il nostro Andrè anche se … chissà come sarà il comandante … come madre?"

Jacques ribatte: "Come madre dici! Ma come vuoi che sia! Avrà un altro soldatino ai suoi ordini! Ih ih …Però sincerante un poco invidio André, ha sposato una donna davvero fuori dal comune, unica nel suo genere, beato lui! Che donna!"

"Ma... Secondo voi il comandante? Ci abbandonerà o rimarrà in caserma?"

"Non saprei, però non credo che in seguito presterà servizio! Ma ce la vedete con un pancione a darci ordini?.. Un momento, immagino che nella divisa non ci entri più, ho visto che indossa dei pantaloni piuttosto grandi! Certo una cosa è sicura, ci sarà da vedere!"

"Ah... Secondo me quella donna riuscirà a partorire in caserma! Verrà persino col moccioso al seguito! Povero Andrè..."

"Vero! Avere una moglie come il Comandante...ih ih ih"

"Cosa! Ah ah ah ... conoscendola come darti torto! Ah ah ah ... Che femmina! Ih ih ..."

Jacques continua: "Forse per voi amici ma io invidio André, il comandante è bellissima!"

"Ehi, non ti ho mai sentito parlare in questo modo del nostro comandante, non ti sarai forse innamorato?"

"Ma sei matto Gerard? L'ammiro, apprezzo la sua bellezza ma non mi permetterei mai di mancarle di rispetto., che vi sia chiaro."

Alain continua: "Che Dio me ne scansi! Per fortuna che la mia Sabrina è una donna dolce e affabile ... Ahh non vedo l'ora di stringerla tra le mie braccia, non ne posso più!"

Gerard ribatte: "Ah ah ah .. Affabile dici! Ma se quando l'hai conosciuta ti ha preso in giro, ricordi? Ti aveva fatto credere che non conosceva una sola parola di francese e invece voleva capire che intenzione tu avessi. Altro che dolce e affabile! Ah ah ah ..."

"Oooh...rispetto al Comandante...è tutt'altra cosa!"

"Però...tornando al nostro Andrè...quei due si guardano in un modo...ma poi...quando nascerà questo piccolo soldato?! Ih ih ih …"

"No aspetta Alain, Gerard ha ragione. Secondo me tu non conosci affatto tua moglie, ti ricordo che ti sei sposato senza averla neppure frequentata. Hai avuto appena il tempo di metterla incinta e sei ripartito in missione. Quindi, come fai ad essere tanto sicuro che tua moglie sia come tu dici?"

François ribatte: "Hai ragione Gerard! Invece il comandante e André si conoscono da una intera vita, quindi sono ben assortirti, invece tu .. umm ... secondo me avrai qualche sorpresa! Ah ah ah ... In bocca al lupo amico! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ohhh...vedrete se non ho ragione io! Comunque...Andrè dovrebbe diventare padre a febbraio!"

"Febbraio? Ma...allora...il Comandante di ghiaccio, tanto rigida ... e bacchettona ... e poi lei e Andrè.. .ih ih ih...ben prima del matrimonio! E poi dice tanto a noi! Vuole che ci sposiamo...ah ah ah!"

"Si vero! Ah ah ah ... Quei due furbastri si sono dati da fare non appena siamo rientrati dalla missione! Ah ah ah ... Altro che ghiaccio, in quei due scorre il sangue nelle vene, il fuoco! Ah ah ah ..."

"André vieni con me!" dico guardando negli occhi il mio Andrè.

"Ma dove Oscar?"

"Ma le senti le risate dei nostri soldati?"

"Certo, ma cosa pensi di fare?"

"Voglio ascoltare cosa dicono, sono sicura che stanno parlando di noi." Dico prendendo la mano di André, trascinandolo con me.

"Ma no, Oscar, aspetta …."

"Vieni con me e non discutere. Ormai siamo dietro alla porta della stanza dei miei soldati."

"Si, però …"

"Però nulla! Se solo osano parlare di me, di noi, giuro che questi li passo tutti a fil di spada! Sccc… voglio ascoltare …"

François continua: "Alain, ma quale ghiaccio! Ci ha pensato André a farla scioglierla! Ah ah ah …. Come tu hai sciolto la tua Sabrina senza averla nemmeno conosciuta! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma guarda un po' cosa mi tocca ascoltare!"

"Oscar...lasciali stare...andiamo a riposarci..." dico piano alla mia dolce mogliettina.

"André ma li senti?"

"Si..."

"Io apro e li metto in riga!"

"Oscar..." rispondo sorridendo.

"Oscar nulla! Io entro."

"E va bene, tanto non riuscirò a dissuaderti!"

I miei amici ed io continuiamo a ridere quanto all'improvviso sentiamo la porta spalancarsi con irruenza, sentiamo la voce del comandante e scattiamo tutti sull'attenti.

"Vi state divertendo?"

Alain balbetta: "Di .. divertiti Co .. Comandante? Ma se i miei amici mi stanno prendendo in giro!"

"Si...certo..."

François ribatte timoroso: "Alain ha ragione Comandante! .. Ecco ... lui si vanta di avere una moglie dolce e affabile ma noi gli abbiamo appena ricordato che in definitiva non la conosce ancora visto che ha avuto il tempo di farci solamente il figlio!"

Gli altri soldati scoppiano in una fragorosa risata. "Ah ah ah ..."

Gerard ribatte: "Comandante, guardate Alain com'è imbarazzato! Ih ih ..."

"Beh …. su questo non posso darvi torto, anzi! Ma ho sentito qualcosa anche in merito ad un certo Comandante di ghiaccio…...e poi, cosa faccio con mio marito non vi riguarda! E …. insomma … non ….. ecco ….. non voglio che gli ufficiali di mio padre sappiano della gravidanza … soprattutto quel depravato! Sono stata chiara?!"

"Sissignore!" dicono in coro.

Gerard sussurra: "Comandante, noi non potremmo mai parlare di voi con quei tipi, soprattutto dopo quanto accaduto. Quei tre non ci piacciono per niente e poi loro non sono nemmeno degni di prendere ordini da Voi. Comandante, nonostante ciò che possiate pensare di noi e abbiate sentito, a differenza di quei tre siamo dei gentiluomini seppure non indossiamo abiti eleganti e non usiamo i loro profumi..."

"Lo so...io vi conosco bene ormai. E siete molto più nobili voi di quei tre debosciati. Conto quindi sulla vostra discrezione. E mi raccomando, prendetevi cura delle mie sorelle, loro non sanno usare le armi, in caso di assalti dovrete difenderle. Ora fate una buona serata e riposate, mi sono spiegata vero?!"

"Sissignore! ... E grazie per la vostra fiducia!"

"Oscar, si è fatto tardi, domani dobbiamo partire molto presto…"

"Si, andiamo!" dico mentre lasciamo la stanza.

Non appena il comandante e André lasciano la nostra stanza, Jacques sussurra sottovoce: "Caspita che sguardi languidi che quei due si lanciano!"

"Già, quei due sono fatti l'uno per l'altro! … Bene amici, come ha detto il nostro amico André, domani dobbiamo partire molto presto, quindi meglio andare a letto. Buona notte amici!"

"Buona notte!"

Mi aggiro per il corridoio, perlustro, controllo, vigilo. Tutto è sotto controllo, ma prima di andare in camera mia, devo avvisare mia figlia Oscar che sua altezza vuole vederci. Chissà cosa vorrà!"

"Oscar, sei stanca?"

"Oh André, questa sera desidero stare tranquilla con te, a riposarci un poco nella nostra stanza, abbracciati stretti, senza ulteriori pretese…"

Mi avvicino sorridendo e abbracciando mia moglie ribatto: "Lo desidero anch'io. Tranquilla ti lascierò riposare senza avanzare pretese … e poi … sing … il medico è stato chiaro: astinenza anche per me, anche se per pochi giorni!" dico un poco sconsolato appoggiando il capo sui morbidi capelli di mia moglie.

"André, certo che sei davvero uno sfacciato! Ah ah ah … Comunque, da domani viaggeremo molto e le occasioni di restare da soli saranno poche, temo."

Sento un bussare deciso alla porta, guardo Andrè un poco preoccupata, chi mai avrà il coraggio di disturbarci?

"Avanti!"

Vedo aprirsi la porta ed entrare mio padre, sospiro un poco scocciata, chi altri potrebbe mai essere?

"Oscar, Andrè, disturbo?"

"Ma no, Signore! Prego, entrate!"

"Sua Maestà vuole vederci ... noi tre vuole vedere. Dobbiamo raggiungerla nelle sue stanze. Oscar, va tutto bene? Hai un'aria ... ecco ... non saprei ma ... "

"Si, sono un poco stanca. Ma visto che l'imperatrice vuole vederci, farò un ultimo sforzo ma poi non voglio che nessuno mi disturbi, intesi Padre?"

"Ma certo figliola, se vuoi resterò qui ed impedirò a chiunque di entrare. Va bene così? Ih ih … Oscar dai, non fare quella faccia e cerca di cogliere il leggero senso ironico della mia frase ..." rispondo sorridendo, tanto il medico ha messo in astinenza anche Andrè, e sono certo che lui obbedirà!

"Padre! L'unico che si intrattiene di notte nella mia stanza siete Voi!"

"Ma no, c'è anche Andrè!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Vi ricordo che André è mio marito! Padre possibile che dobbiamo discutere sempre sugli stessi argomenti?"

"Ma qui sei solo tu che vuoi discutere, io non ho nulla da aggiungere. Se vuoi, mi assicurerò personalmente che nessuno ti disturbi. Sono un buon padre, io!"

"NO. Padre andiamo dall'imperatrice che ci attende."

"Si, come vuoi mia cara. Andiamo. Andrè, porgi il braccio a mia figlia, è così stanca povera cara!"

"Ma certo signor Generale, mi sembra ovvio!"

"Andrè ... ma ..."

"Cosa c'è Oscar?"

"Ma insomma André! Ci manca solo che mio marito si metta ad assecondare mio padre!"

Strizzo l'occhio a mia moglie, sorrido e dico: "Mia cara moglie, diamo ascolto a nostro padre! Lo sai che i genitori hanno sempre ragione!"

"Andrè ..." dico in un sospiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Mi appoggio al suo braccio ed insieme usciamo per raggiungere l'appartamento dell'arciduchessa Carolina.

Sono alle spalle dei miei sposini e dico: "Figlioli che bello vedervi tanto felici e innamorati! Ahhh che meraviglia! Sono stato davvero bravo a farvi accoppiare!"

"Accoppiare? Padre, ma come Vi esprimete! Andrè ed io ... noi ... ci amiamo" dico le ultime parole un poco imbarazzata, a voce bassa.

"Si certo, certo! Amare equivale ad accoppiarvi e dal vostro accoppiamento non potrà che venire fuori uno splendido bambino! Ahhh Signore, vi ringrazio di avermi donato l'intelletto!"

Mi avvicino all'orecchio di mia moglie e sussurro appena: "Oscar, assecondiamolo ... o non ci lascerà più tranquilli!"

"André, ma senti che idiozie dice!"

Continuo a scrutare gli sposini e ribatto: "Figli miei, sono sicuro che mio nipote sarà alto, bello, fiero e soprattutto intelligente come suo nonno! … Dopo tutto dalla stirpe dei Jarjayes non possono che nascere uomini forti e coraggiosi!"

"Si si ... certo ... donne forti e decise! Ecco cosa avete prodotto padre! E non mi riferisco solo a me! Guardate le mie sorelle, tutto mi sembrano tranne che dolci e remissive spose! La stirpe delle Jarjayes non è composta da bamboline da mostrare in pubblico, ma siamo donne pensanti e decise! E poi da quando ho capito di amare Andrè sono diventata fiera di essere una donna, ed ho anche rivalutato molto il ruolo delle donne, almeno di quelle della mia famiglia!" rispondo decisa, in fondo devo tutto ciò ad Andrè, compreso l'avere fatto pace con il mio corpo.

"Emm … si .. certo .. ovviamente a parte Luisa che sembra un'oca che starnazza. Credo che somigli alla mia povera suocera…"

"Padre ... uff ...e lasciate in pace la povera nonna, visto che era una donna dolcissima e …"

"Si certo figliola ma spesso starnazzava esattamente come tua sorella Luisa. Spero che sua figlia le somiglierà."

"Come fate ad essere sicuro che Luisa avrà una bambina?"

"Da quell'idiota di Maxime dobbiamo aspettarci solo femmine…"

"Coff … coff …"

"Figlia cara, cosa ti prende, sei forse raffreddata?"

"Padre e così se Maxime diventasse padre di una figlia sarebbe un idiota?"

"Certamente…"

"Ah ah ah … Sentito André? Quindi tu sei un idiota! AH ah …"

"Ma cosa dici Oscar! Da André avrò solo maschi! Vero figliolo?"

"Ecco … io …"

"Ora basta dire sciocchezze Padre. E poi se non sbaglio voi avete avuto SOLO femmine…"

"Emm … Siano arrivati da sua maestà, André bussa!" meglio cambiare discorso, o qui finisco male!

"Sissignore!"

"Padre, Padre! TU mi devi chiamare Padre!"

"Si, Padre…"

"Ohh bene! Ora bussa."

Siamo arrivata davanti alla porta dell'appartamento dell'imperatrice, Andrè bussa energicamente ed una voce squillante ci invita ad entrare.

"Avanti! … Oh Generà, capità e vuie bella bionda accomodatevi!"

"Grazie Altezza!"

Entriamo nel salottino, colmo di bauli, in cui vediamo due cameriere robuste, abbigliate con degli abiti sobri, non troppo ampi, ed una culla.

"Avanti Signori, non vi mangio mica … venite a conoscere il mio piccolo Gennarino!" dico invitando madame Oscar ad avvicinarsi alla culla in cui è sistemato il mio picoclo.

"Gennarino Maestà? Ma ... io ... ecco ..."

" Ma si, certo Madame Oscar, venite, guardate non è bellino? Per fortuna che non somigli a Ferdinando e non ha il suo nasone! E' tutto suo zio, mi riferisco a mio fratello Peppino!"

Mi avvicino un poco timorosa, tenendomi stretta ad Andrè. Mi affaccio alla culla e vedo un esserino dalla pelle chiara, qualche capello nero sul capo, gli occhi aperti che sembrano scrutarmi e la bocca, rossa, aperta come a voler urlare una "O". Le manine strette a pugno ed un odore non proprio gradevole. Arriccio in naso un poco schifata, e mi allontano rapida.

"Uè beh?! Che è chilla faccia Oscar? Ma lu sapite che tra poco avrete anche vuie nà creatura come il mio Gennarino? E Jammè Cumandà pigliate in braccio u piccirello!"

"Cosa avete detto Maestà?"

"Sig … Vi ho detto che è inutile che facciate quella faccia, tanto a breve anche Voi avrete a che fare con una piccola creatura. E Jammè prendete il piccolo in braccio!"

"Ma ... Altezza ... io ... no davvero. E poi, ha un odore così ... ecco ... forse ... è possibile che Vostro figlio abbia ... ehm ..."

"E Jammè! Su Cumandà fate ambresse, pigliate a creature!"

"Vi prego Maestà io davvero non Vi capisco…"

" Oscar, prendete Gennarino e fatelo presto. Capito adesso?"

"Io ... davvero Altezza, non è il caso" rispondo imbarazzata, secondo me quel ... quel ... ha fatto un bel bisogno ... con questo odore direi un grosso bisogno ... che odore ... mi porto una mano alla bocca, sento salire un conato ... povera me ... mi giro per allontanarmi ma trovo mio padre su cui, purtroppo per lui, rigurgito tutto il contenuto del mio stomaco.

"Ehi... ma piccirellè nu potete fare accussì! Ma lo sapete che dovrete abituarvi?"

Continuo a tossire e rigurgitare, Andrè viene in mio soccorso, mi sorregge, mentre mio padre mi guarda preoccupato.

"Oh santo cielo! Se è questo l'effetto che ti ha fatto il principino che è a dovuta distanza, chissà cosa ti succederà quando starai a stretto contatto con il mio François!"

"Padre ... io spero che mia figlia non faccia della cacca tanto puzzolente!" dico un poco sconvolta, mentre Andrè mi sorregge.

"Padre ... mi dispiace per la vostra giacca ... io ..."

"Per Il MIO FRANÇOIS, subisco volentieri i tuoi coniati di vomito."

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Ohh ma allora siete davvero nà capa tosta! Generà è femmena non masculo! Non mi guardate così, traduco immediatamente! Ho detto che siete un testone e che vostra figlia avrà una femmina e non un maschio."

"Chissà perché ma l'ultima parte della frase l'avevo capita!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere che cominciate a comprendere la mia lingua."

"Perdonatemi Maestà ... ma l'odore di Vostro figlio ... sarà per via della gravidanza, ma mia moglie davvero non si sente bene"

"Si certo Capitano andate pure! E vuie Generà avite la faccia sconvolta, immagino che sia a causa delle mie parole!"

"Si ... certo Altezza. Ma ditemi, sono loro le due cameriere che verranno con noi?" dico mentre vedo Andrè che fa sedere Oscar su un divanetto, aiutandola a sbottonare un poco lo jabot e la camicia.

"Si sono loro! Generà spero che non vi disturbi il fatto che venga con vuie…"

"Ma no, certo che no. Anzi, sarà un vero piacere. Spero solo che sia un viaggio tranquillo. Sapete, finora abbiamo subito un certo numero di attacchi da banditi e facinorosi ..."

"Come! Ma dite davvero?! Generà capisco tutto ma io da chillè tre pagliac non mi fido. Meno male che nel tempo libero mi sono dilettata a fare qualche tiro a bersaglio. Uè Generà, pretendo di viaggiare armata, voglio una pistola."

"Una pistola? Maestà …. ma ….. sapete usarla? Con tutto il rispetto non vorrei mai che sparasse ad uno dei nostri!"

"Ah ah ah ... questa si che è bella! Se dovessi sparare a qualcuno dei vostri, impallinerei volentieri a chillè pagliac di Maribeau. Comunque, state tranquillo. Dovete sapere che pur di difendermi da chillè pourc di Ferdinando ho preso qualche lezione."

"Ah …. bene Altezza. Se non avete altro io accompagnerei mia figlia e mio genero nella loro stanza."

"Ma si, certo. Andate! A proposito, domani a che ora si parte?"

"Al sorgere del sole, Altezza!"

Mi alzo con difficoltà dal sofà su cui Andrè mi ha fatta sedere, sento le sue braccia sorreggermi, mi gira un poco la testa, guardo smarrita il mio marito. Mi sorride, mi sussurra parole dolci e poi mi sento sollevare. Andrè mi stringe tra le sue braccia, appoggio il capo sulla sua spalla e mi lascio portare così.

Vedo madame Oscar lasciare la mia stanza e dico: "Uè piccirrè, se hai avuto questa reazione solo per aver sentito l'odore del mio Gennarino, non voglio nemmeno immaginare come potreste reagire al contatto della vostra creatura! ... In bocca al lupo Capità! Magari toccherà proprio a vuie ad occuparvi della vostra creatura!"

"Altezza …. io credo che sia dovuto alla gravidanza. Sono certo che con la nostra creatura Oscar starà benissimo." Sono davvero convinto di ciò che dico, Oscar sarà una madre splendida, dolce e decisa.

Sento le parole di Andrè, la sua fiducia mi riempie di gioia, spero davvero che sia così.

Entro nella nostra stanza tenendo la mia sposa in braccio, mi avvicino al letto e la depongo con dolcezza, posando un piccolo bacio sulla sua fronte. Sento chiudersi la porta, mi volto e vedo il generale avvicinarsi, preoccupato.

"Oscar, come ti senti piccola mia?"

"Ho lo stomaco ancora in subbuglio ma credo che domani mattina starò bene..."

"Oscar, vuoi una tisana?"

"No, grazie, ho bisogno solo di riposare. André per favore, mi serve un altro cuscino, necessito avere la testa sollevata!"

"Ma certo Oscar, ecco …. così va meglio?"

Sistemo un cuscino dietro a mia moglie, poi le sfilo le scarpe e poso il suo jabot su una sedia.

Osservo tutta la scena, dico a mio genero: "André fai attenzione, non vorrei che tu facessi un movimento sbagliato e le facessi male!"

"Ma Signore, ho solo sistemato un cuscino e messo Oscar più comoda …." dico con aria innocente.

Poveri noi, il generale ci controlla di continuo! Aveva ragione Oscar, con il matrimonio e la notizia della gravidanza la situazione è peggiorata!

"Si certo... Oscar se domani mattina ti sentissi ancora male, slitterò la partenza finché non ti sarai ripresa."

"Ma no Padre, state tranquillo ….. anzi, se voleste andare a dormire anche Voi ….."

Uff ….. non vorrei che restasse ancora qui!

"Si.. vado... Ma tu, Andrè per qualsiasi evenienza avvisami!"

"Certo Signore, andate tranquillo e scusateci ancora per l'incidente accorso alla Vostra giacca! Riposate pure, mi occuperò io di mia moglie!"

"Ah già! Bene, figlioli riposate. Buona notte!"

"Grazie Signore!"

"Finalmente il generale ci ha lasciati soli. Oscar, ti aiuto a indossare la camicia da notte?"

"Si ... grazie André. Sono tutta sporca! Oddio che odore insopportabile!"

"Vieni, passami il gilet, su …. ecco, così. Ora la camicia, aspetta, la sbottono io!"

"Oh André, sento la testa scoppiare... fa presto non ne posso più! ... André sono davvero preoccupata, e se quando nascerà nostro figlio io non riuscissi ad occuparmi di lui?"

"Oscar! Stai tranquilla amore mio. Sono sicuro che sarai una madre eccezionale, ti occuperai della nostra piccola con amore e attenzione. E poi, detto tra di noi, sua altezza Gennarino ….. puzzava davvero di cacca! Mangerà bene quel neonato …. ma … "

"André cosa ti fa pensare che anche nostro figlio non avrà lo stesso odore disgustoso?"

"Perché noi terremo la nostra Sophie sempre pulita! Stai tranquilla, vedrai che andrà tutto bene!" poso una carezza sul viso della mia Oscar, la guardo dritta negli occhi. "Ti vedo un poco spaventata. Ma ci sono io con te, e insieme noi siamo invincibili!"

"Grazie amore mio!"

Il sole è sorto da poco, Andrè ed io ci siamo vestiti con cura, abbiamo preso i nostri mantelli e ci siamo diretti nel cortile. Le nostre carrozze sono già pronte, anche i cavalli. Vedo il mio César sellato, vicino a Alexander. Mi avvicino e poso una carezza sul suo muso, poi prendo la mela che avevo tenuto in tasca e la porgo al mio amico quadrupede. Un amico fedele, che mi sta accompagnando da vent'anni. Ma che ora proprio non posso cavalcare. Mi dispiace, lo accarezzo, forse per rassicurare più me che lui.

"Oscar, tu dividerai la carrozza con Anna e Marianne mentre Joséphine farà il viaggio in compagnia dell'imperatrice."

"Si …. lo so Andrè. Starò in carrozza, stai tranquillo" dico con tono triste, sbuffando. "Lo so che è necessario che sia così, e se non ci saranno problemi viaggerò in carrozza."

"Oscar sei sicura che il laccio dei pantaloni non stringa troppo? Io lo vedo un tantino stretto."

"Ma no Andrè, ho spostato i bottoncini, stai tranquillo. O forse, vuoi prestarmi un paio dei tuoi pantaloni? Ih ih … potrebbe essere un'idea!"

"Se possono servirti fa pure..."

"Quasi quasi …. così ti avrò al mio fianco …. in qualche modo! Uhm … alla prima occasione proverò un paio dei tuoi pantaloni, magari anche una camicia …. ih ih ih …"

Vedo arrivare il resto della nostra compagnia di viaggio, mio padre tutto fiero, i miei soldati, i sui ufficiali, le mie sorelle ….. tutti. Anche sua Maestà, con al seguito la balia che tiene in braccio quel fagotto puzzolente, e la cameriera di sua Maestà. Arriva purtroppo anche Madame Giovanna Battista con la sua fidata cameriera ….. Armandina …. quella ruba mariti …. che se posa ancora gli occhi sul mio Andrè, giuro che la passo a fil di spada!

Mancano pochi metri alla carrozza, sento l'imperatrice dirmi: "Joséphine, sono sicura che faremo uno splendido viaggio insieme!"

"Certo Altezza. Sarà un vero piacere viaggiare con Voi!" dico sorridendo, nel mio vestito da viaggio color polvere.

Vedo avvicinare il generale e dico: "Generà siamo pronti per partire, ma sinceramente non capisco perché stamattina avete mandato un servitore ad avvisarmi di indossare dei pantaloni. Io li ho indossati ma non credete che sia inappropriato che sia vestita in questo modo? Ma dico Generà, forse sul suolo francese le donne indossano abiti maschili?"

"Ma no Altezza. Così viaggerete più comoda ed in incognito. È per la Vostra sicurezza! Anzi, nelle locande, se ce lo permettete, eviterei di chiamarvi Maestà o Altezza"

"Oh ma certo Generà da questo momento potete chiamarmi Carolina" tiro fuori dalla borsa una pistola e dico: "Guardate, per qualsiasi evenienza sono anche armata!"

"Armata? Ma … ecco ….. siete certa di saperla usare, quella pistola?" dico un poco preoccupato. Povero me!

"Generà ma vuie mi avete ascoltata ieri sera? Vi ho detto che ho imparato per difendermi da chillè pourc di Ferdinando, visto che non ha fatto altro che ingravidarmi!

"Em … si … certo che vi ho ascoltata … però è così strano vedervi con un'arma in mano!"

"Ma come! Forse la vostra piccirella non è un soldato?"

"Si, certo ma … Comunque sappiate che dovete fare estremamente attenzione a impugnarla, potrebbe inavvertitamente partire un colpo."

"Generale carissimo, evidentemente non avete fiducia nel gentil sesso…"

"Ma cosa dite! Io stesso con grande soddisfazione ho impartito a mia figlia un'educazione maschile…"

"Appunto per questo mi meraviglio della Vostra sfiducia nei miei confronti! Comunque, grazie a questa, sono riuscita a partire per Vienna senza nessun moccioso in arrivo!"

"Ah ….. ecco …. be …. bene Maestà…"

"Ma quale bene Generà?! Anzi, malissimo, visto che nà femmena per non farsi ingravidare per la sedicesima volta deve puntare alla testa la pistola a nu puorc di marito! Ah ah ah… Generà, non Vi dico nemmeno come ha funzionato, visto cà chille depravato è scappato dal mio letto. Anche se poi ha trovato sfogo in qualche bettola di Napoli assieme all'altro pourc di vostro zio."

"Coff … coff …Maestà .. cioè … Carolina, se è tutto …. possiamo salire in carrozza e metterci in viaggio!"

"Oh Si, certo, possiamo partire. Generà, mi dispiace davvero di avervi turbato."

"Ehm .. no è solo che …"

"Solo che evidentemente la Vostra mugliera, cioè Vostra moglie, deve essere una donna a modo, vero?"

"La mia Marguerite è una donna calma e tranquilla."

"Se lo è, evidentemente site nu bonn ommè …"

"Bon ommè?"

"Un buon uomo, si, insomma un gentiluomo! Ohhh beata Vostra moglie! Avrei voluto anch'io nu masculo comme a vuie…"

"Cosa!"

"Sing … Ho detto che anch'io avrei desiderato un maschio come Voi!"

"Gra .. grazie Maestà… cioè Carolina. Bene, ora vado, fate buon viaggio!"

"Grazie Generà, siete na meraviglia d'omme!" Vedo il Generale allontanarsi in tutta fretta, sussurro alla mia compagna di viaggio: "Uè Joséphine, ma vostro padre è forse un bacchettone?"

"Mio padre? Certo che no! Ha fatto ben sei figlie! Ih ih ih …. comunque, è asfissiante solo con mia sorella Oscar. Per il resto ….. è burbero ma in fondo buono!"

"Su questo ormai non ho alcun dubbio che sia un brav'omme. Ma io non mi riferivo a questo ma al fatto che è rimasto sorpreso quando gli ho detto che uso quest'arma per difendermi dagli assalti ossessivi di mio marito!"

"Ah … beh, meglio che non lo diciate a mia madre ….. ih ih ih e neppure a mio marito!"

"Perché? Non capisco, spiegatevi…"

"Beh …. mio marito è ….. molto ubbidiente …. però ultimamente ha avuto qualche difficoltà a sottomettersi ai suoi doveri coniugali! Non so se mi sono spiegata Altezza!"

"Si vabbè ma non Vi ha certo ingravidata tutti gli anni o sbaglio?"

"Certo che no! Però ho ben sei figli …. e il settimo in arrivo! Ahhhh …"

"Beh io ne ho sfornati almeno il doppio."

"Si ….. comprendo, ma mio marito non riesce a intrattenersi dal farlo se non sono io a volerlo."

"Ahhh Joséphine che femmena fortunata che siete!"

"Emm … si, lo so Maestà! Ma sistemiamoci in carrozza, o mio padre potrebbe iniziare ad urlare…"

"Si certo! Non vorrei che il generale vostro padre diventi nervoso ancor prima di partire! Meglio salire!"

Mi avvicino a mio padre e domando: "Si può sapere cosa ci fa l'imperatrice con quella pistola in mano?"

"Oscar, lascia stare. Prevedo solo guai! Su cara, sali in carrozza con Marianne. Dimmi, stai meglio questa mattina?!"

"Ma Padre, mi auspico almeno che non sia carica!"

"Non lo so ….. e per ora non voglio neppure saperlo! Dimmi come stai piuttosto!"

"Io sto bene ma … Padre, in quella carrozza non solo c'è mia sorella ma anche un bambino e la servitù. Padre preferisco accertarmene, scusatemi!"

"No …. resta qui Oscar! OSCARRRR!"

Sento mio padre gridare il mio nome, nemmeno se stessi facendo chissà cosa. Mi avvicino alla carrozza, apro lo sportello e dico: "Scusate Maestà, ma vi chiedo di porgermi l'arma…" dico seria e decisa, cercando di trattenere la smorfia di disgusto che sento, causata dall'odore di quel moccioso puzzolente.

"Uè Cumandà, Vi informo che io so usare perfettamente le armi."

"Ma certo Maestà … però vorrei vedere la vostra arma…"

"Ma non capisco il motivo! Cumandà se volete sapere se è carica, state tranquilla che non lo è. I proiettili sono in questa borsa, prego guardate!"

"Però! Maestà avete fatto una bella scorta di munizioni!"

"Piccirrè, io giro sempre armata, nu se po' mai sapere, avite capito?"

"No, scusatemi ma non comprendo bene ciò che dite."

"Che giro sempre armata perché non si può mai sapere cosa possa succedere."

"Si, certo, avete perfettamente ragione. Comunque Vi pregherei di non utilizzare l'arma. Ci sono i soldati per occuparsi di Voi, non avete nulla da temere!"

"I soldati?! Forse vi riferite a chillè tre debosciati? No, grazie, mi sento più sicura con la mia pistola."

"Ma ….. ci sono anche i miei soldati Maestà!"

"Benissimo! Voglio loro. Precisamente il soldato Sassoin e la Salle."

"Ehm ….. Altezza ….. Sassoin e la Salle sono i miei più fidati ….. ed uno di loro deve occuparsi di Marianne."

Ma in che guaio mi sono cacciata!

"Cumandà, forse non volete che mi scortino i soldati che ritengo più affidabili? Non dimenticate che con me tengo u piccirello, quindi voglio loro. Li pourc li lascio al Generale vostro padre, almeno saprà come metterli in riga."

"Altezza, come Vi ho appena detto, uno di loro deve occuparsi della sicurezza di mia sorella Marianne. L'altro è a Vostra disposizione in quanto si è fatto carico della sicurezza di Joséphine. Io ho Andrè e gli altri dovranno condurre le carrozze. Vi prego Maestà, voglio che i soldati di mio padre mi stiano il più lontano possibile!"

"Se è così allora lasciatemi il soldato Sassoin, chille giovane è simpatico assaje! Basti pensare che ha dato una bella lezioni a chille scostumate!"

"Sco … scostumate?!"

"Si, maleducati. Ed è pure poco l'appellativo che ho dato loro!"

"Va bene Altezza! Alain, vieni qui veloce!" chiamo a gran voce il mio soldato più indisciplinato.

Mi avvicino e dico: "Agli ordini Comandante!"

"Alain, ti affido la sicurezza della carrozza di sua Altezza e di mia sorella Joséphine. Mi raccomando, conto su dite ….." aggiungo poi sottovoce: "Fai attenzione, sua Maestà ha con se una pistola, non vorrei che si facesse male."

"Cosa! Santo cielo, ci mancava anche la pistola! Ma Comandante, non vorrei che la usasse e per errore ci sparasse addosso!"

"Appunto ….. fai molta attenzione" dico allontanandomi e raggiungendo la mia carrozza.

Tiro su lo sguardo, mi affaccio al finestrino e dico: "Maestà, per qualsiasi problema sono a Vostra completa disposizione ma vi prego prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione di informarmi!"

"Giuvinotto, non capisco a cosa alludiate! Ma ditemi perché avete chilla facce?"

"E' che … vedete con tutto il rispetto ma vedere una donna armata mi incute un certo disagio…"

"Ah ah ah … Noo mi vorrete dire che anche Vostra moglie si difende dai vostri assalti?"

"Ma no, cosa dite! Mia moglie è una donna dolcissima."

"Ah ah ah … Vedremo se la penserete nello stesso modo quando le avrete fatto sfornare un esercito di piccirielli."

"Ma… io … non penso di averne tanti, vorrei godere della compagnia di mia moglie…"

"Ohh sagge parole giuvinotto … giovanotto. Comunque, ho l'impressione che a parte chillè tre fetienti di ufficiali, mi trovo tra gentiluomini."

"Ehmm … con tutto il rispetto ma è così Maestà."

Vedo arrivare Oscar verso la carrozza, ha un'aria preoccupata.

"Figliola, cosa è successo?"

"Succede che sua maestà ha preteso che io la facessi scortare da Alain e Gerard perché non si fida dei Vostri ufficiali. Ma io ovviamente le ho messo a disposizione solo uno di loro e lei ha preferito Alain."

"O poveri noi! Alain, insieme a Joséphine e a sua Maestà! Ma dimmi, cosa ho fatto io di male? Dimmelo tu, se lo sai! Basta! Partiamo prima che capiti ancora qualcosa!"

"Padre, credo che Alain abbia conquistato la fiducia di sua maestà. Certo che in compagnia di mia sorella e l'imperatrice, non oso immaginare le loro conversazioni, meglio partire!"

"Allora piccola mia, saliamo in carrozza! Questa mattina viaggerò anche io comodamente seduto su dei cuscini di piume! Andrè, ti affido l'intera comitiva!"

"Sissignore!"

Salgo in carrozza, c'è già Marianne comodamente seduta in compagnia di Anna. Dopo di me si sistema mio padre.

"Padre, come mai avete deciso di viaggiare in carrozza?"

"Ehm… Oscar figliola per me è imbarazzante però … vedi… ho ancora qualche problema con il mio … fondoschiena …"

"Ah, capisco. Quindi sarà Andrè a farsi carico del viaggio?"

"Non ho alternative. Avrei tanto voluto essere in testa alla spedizione ma non è possibile."

"Beh, non importa. Anche io vorrei tanto stare a cavallo, sul mio César, ma ….. " dico posando una mano sul mio pancino ed abbassando lo sguardo.

Marianne ribatte: "Oscar, vedrai che quando stringerai tra le braccia il tuo bambino ti renderai conto che ne sarà valsa la pena!"

"Lo spero Marianne …. vedi, ieri sera è successa una cosa … io … ero dall'imperatrice, ha insistito affinché mi avvicinassi al principino e ….. quel bambino aveva un odore così forte, strano ….. e ….. o Marianne, ho dato di stomaco addosso a nostro padre! E se mi capitasse anche con mia figlia? Io ….. " dico imbarazzata e preoccupata.

"Ma no cara, vedrai che con tuo figlio sarà tutto diverso!" guardo mio padre e sorridendo dico: "Padre, possibile che ve ne capiti una dopo l'altra?!"

"Già Marianne, hai proprio ragione. Comunque, quel neonato puzza davvero! Credimi, io non so se il latte di sua Maestà è cattivo, se il piccolo ha problemi di digestione, ma ….. nessuna di voi ha mai avuto un odore simile!"

"Ah ah ah .. Ahh Padre! Si vede che Vi siete occupato solo di soldati e missioni! Ah ah ah … Padre, come potete dire che il povero Generino puzzi se Voi non avete mai allevato figli?! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma certo che ne ho allevati! Marianne, tu non sei forse mia figlia?!"

"Ah ah ah … Padre, evidentemente non Vi siete trovato mai nei momenti particolari! Ih ih … Scusate Padre! Ah ah … Oscar ti prego non fare quella faccia ma dovrai abituarti! Ah ah …"

"Ma Marianne ….. cosa intendi dire? Io non voglio vomitare addosso a mio figlio!"

"Ah ah ah … Vedrai che non accadrà! E poi avrai una balia a disposizione che si prenderà cura del tuo bambino…"

"Si …. certo … però … Marianne, dimmi, tutti i neonati puzzano così?"

"Ma certo! .. Dai Oscar non fare quella faccia, vedrai che adorerai tutto di tuo figlio anche i suoi odori! Ah ah …"

"Marianne …. ti prego! Io spero che mia figlia sia tutta profumata, pulita, morbida ….. non potrei farcela, davvero!" dico scuotendo il capo. Mio padre mi osserva molto perplesso.

"Figlia?! Oscar quante volte debbo dirti di parlare al maschile?! Tanto sarà un maschio! E poi vedrai che tuo figlio non puzzerà, sarà sempre profumato. Sarò io stesso a dare ordine alla servitù affinché mio nipote non abbia addosso odori disgustosi, quindi tranquillizzati."

"Padre … io …. com'ero?" chiedo un poco timorosa della risposta.

"Come vuoi che fossi? Ovviamente eri il mio erede e anche se tua madre e la servitù si occupavano di te, io ero sempre presente ad ogni minimo progresso. Ti assicuro che tu non avevi odori orripilanti, eri sempre ben curata e profumata."

"Quindi, secondo Voi, è solo un problema di pulizia? Nel senso che lavando un neonato sovente questo è profumato, non come il principino ieri sera?!"

"Esatto! Oscar credo che il povero principino si sia fatto addosso nel momento in cui siamo entrati, non credo che sua maestà lo trascuri anche perché ha a sua disposizioni innumerevoli cameriere."

"Spero che abbiate ragione Voi ….. però Padre, Voi avete detto che eravate sempre presente?!"

"Sempre. A parte quando il mio lavoro mi teneva lontano da casa!"

"Quindi …. Voi mi avete vista quando Nanny e mia madre mi lavavano?!" dico scandalizzata.

"Certo. Mi assicuravo che l'acqua fosse calda al punto giusto e che non ti facessero prendere freddo."

"Oddio ….. che vergogna! Voi mi avete vista senza abiti! Ma ….. Padre!"

"Non capisco perché reagisci in questo modo! Eri un neonato e poi sei mia figlia.. em .. anche se all'epoca ti chiamavo figlio."

"Come sarebbe perché reagisco così! Ma io! Voi! Povera me! Ma avete fatto la stessa cosa con le mie sorelle?!"

"Quando non ero in missione si. Ma con te sono stato più presente."

"Povera me!" dico sconsolata, qui si prospettano solo guai!

"Ma dai Oscar. Stai tranquilla! Che poi ... alla peggio ci penserà Andrè al mio nipotino! Tu dovrai solo allattarlo!"

"A … allattarlo? .. Volete dire che io … dovrei … allattare?"

"Beh...si certo. Anche sua Maestà la nostra Regina lo ha fatto! E poi così sarai sicura di cosa mangia!"

"Io veramente …. però … preferisco non pensarci, almeno per ora."

"Su cara ... vedrai! Sarai una splendida madre ... o al massimo sarà Andrè a fare da madre...in fondo ti ho educata come un maschio...vabbè...poi vedremo!" dico gesticolando un poco imbarazzato. Certo che ho fatto una gran confusione. Però …. Andrè che fa la madre, che idea che ho avuto! Andrè sarà una madre perfetta!

"Umm … veramente io non ho mai pensato che un giorno sarei diventata madre. Mi sono sempre comportata e pensato come un uomo finché non mi sono innamorata."

Anna domanda: "Finché non ti sei innamorata di André, vero?"

"Si ... Andrè ... in effetti solo con lui mi sento femminile. Non so come spiegarlo ... però è così"

Anna ribatte timidamente: "Ti capisco Oscar, anch'io ho provato certe emozioni con Armand. Detestavo mio marito, era ripugnate, zotico, cafone e poi anche se … impotente esigeva ad andare con altri uomini. Armand ha risvegliato in me certi sentimenti che nemmeno pensavo di poter provare! … Ohh ma … che imbarazzo. Sto parlando di certe cose in Vostra presenza Generale!"

"State tranquilla Anna. Io non mi scandalizzo di certo! E poi, Voi siete stata sfortunata! Almeno io ho scelto bene per le mie figlie!"

"Si, Generale. Riconosco che siete un padre eccellente!"

"Grazie Anna! Senti Oscar, sono un padre eccezionale! Quindi...non lamentarti!" Dico tutto orgoglioso di me stesso. Questo viaggio in carrozza inizia ad essere interessante. Finalmente una donna che mi capisca! Forse Armand ha scelto una buona sposa, dolce e comprensiva!

"Padre, io mi lamento solamente per la Vostra invadenza spropositata."

"Oscar! Io non sono affatto invadente! Marianne! Ti sembro forse invadente?! Io?!"

"Padre, mia sorella non è una donna che si lamenta o fa degli appunti. Quindi se l'ha detto è perché lo siete. Padre dovreste essere un tantino più discreto e lasciare Vostra figlia un poco tranquilla."

"Marianne! E in cosa sarei invadente?! Ma io sono discreto! Siete voi a cui non va bene nulla! Io mi preoccupo. Tutto qui!"

"Padre, guardare dal buco della serratura non è spiare?"

"Ma io non spio mia cara! Mai spiato. Al massimo controllo, sorveglio ... ma non spio. Sono un uomo per bene!" rispondo tranquillo con ovvietà.

"Padre, certo il Vostro concetto di sorvegliare è alquanto insolito. Padre, mio nonno, mi riferisco a nonno Albert il padre di mia madre, forse Vi sorvegliava quando eravate in intimità con sua figlia?"

"Tuo nonno mi ha sfidato a duello! Non ricordarmelo!" dico sospirando, ripensando a quei bellissimi giorni, ormai lontani.

"Si, lo so ma almeno abbiate il coraggio di spiegare ad Anna perché lo ha fatto!"

"Ma ... io non credo che la marchesa sia interessata a questi aneddoti..."

Anna ribatte: "Prego Generale, raccontate! Mi piacerebbe conoscere un poco di più la famiglia di mio marito!"

"Ma..." dico imbarazzato...povero me. "E sia...alla fine ho solo fatto ciò che avete fatto anche voi tre! Ecco! E mio suocero si é, giustamente, adirato. E anche mio padre in verità!" rispondo tranquillo, io in fondo sono stato molto più tranquillo con tutte loro.

Marianne ribatte sorridente. "Padre, cosa avremmo fatto noi tre? Su, avanti parlate e soprattutto ditemi cosa avete fatto VOI con nostra madre!"

Guardo smarrito mia figlia Marianne, dico: "Ma cosa vuoi che dica mai? Ed io che credevo che solo Joséphine fosse così irriverente …. invece. Certo, tu sei più simile a Marguerite. Però … adesso …. "

Su avanti padre parlate!"

"Ecco … io e tua madre ….. Joséphine è nata un poco in anticipo, sai …. aveva fretta di venire a conoscerci!"

"Ah ah ah … Si certo! Padre per lo meno Joséphine ha avuto il suo primo figlio esattamente dopo i nove mesi di matrimonio ma Voi … Ah ah ah .. Ditemi Padre, mio nonno Vi ha lanciato il guanto quando Vi ha sfidato a duello?"

"Si …. un guanto bianco in pieno viso ….. che figura che ho fatto. Che poi, è stato pure un duello difficile! Vedi, tuo nonno, il padre di Marguerite, ha scelto la spada, arma in cui eccello. Ma se lo avessi battuto si sarebbe infuriato ancora di più! Un supplizio, credimi! E mio padre, che mi ha ordinato di perdere! Capisci?! IO, perdere! Insomma ….. non ce l'ho fatta a lasciarlo vincere. È stato più forte di me. E così ….. non mi ha più fatto vedere Marguerite fino al giorno del matrimonio ….." rispondo tranquillo, mentre sorrido al ricordo del duello. Mio suocero era una furia, ma non aveva la mia preparazione. Avrei potuto disarmarlo in un attimo, ma mio padre si raccomandò talmente tanto ….. ed infondo mio suocero aveva diritto ad una piccola soddisfazione. Però quando è caduto a terra, nel fango …. Ih ih ….. sorrido al ricordo ancora adesso, dopo quarant'anni!

"Ah ah ah … E bravo il nonno! Ah ah ah … Quindi non capisco perché Vi siate infuriato con tutti noi soprattutto con i nostri mariti! Ah ah ah …. Padre siete davvero incredibile! Ah ah …"

"E perché di grazia?!"

"Come perché?! Visto che non avete dato il buon esempio come pretendevate che noi non facessimo lo stesso? Padre, noi tutte sapevano dei Vostri incontri prematrimoniali con nostra madre visto che Joséphine è nata prima! Ah ah ah ..."

"Uff …. e questo vi ha fatte sentire autorizzate ad anticipare i tempi? Ah …. queste figlie! Quanti pensieri che mi date!"

"Ih ih .. ma si può sapere di cosa Vi lamentiate visto che ciascuna si è sposata con il proprio fidanzato?"

"E me lo chiedi? Guarda … il mio erede nascerà dopo solo sette mesi di matrimonio! Capisci? Sette! Cosa penseranno di noi a Versailles?!"

"Cosa volete che dicano a Versailles! Padre, ma se gli abitanti della reggia sono tutti dei fedifraghi lussuriosi! A cominciare dal conte di Fersen che tanto decanta il suo amore per la regina e poi si scalda nei letti di altre dame! Ma per favore Padre!"

"Ma Marianne, e cosa dovrebbe fare Fersen? E' un uomo …. e non può certo restare in astinenza in eterno, non credi? Comunque, sarebbe ora che prendesse moglie! Tanto non potrà mai avere la nostra Regina, che si rassegni e passi oltre!"

"Non potrà mai avere la regina?! Ma padre cosa dite! La regina e Fersen sono amanti ma lui non si accontenta certo di giacere sporadicamente con lei e quando ne ha l'occasione non si fa scappare nessuna dama. Vero sorellina?"

"Purtroppo Marianne ha ragione. Padre, per quanto io sia sinceramente amica della nostra regina … non comprendo questo suo comportamento. E meno ancora comprendo Hans. Insomma, se ami una persona, vuoi solo quella! Non capisco come possa comportarsi così. E sappiate che hai tempi in cui ero al comando della Guardia Reale ho dovuto più volte aiutare Fersen a sgattaiolare dentro e fuori dagli appartamenti privati di sua Maestà! E' anche questo uno dei motivi che mi ha fatto lasciare la guardia reale….."

"Ehmm … si … però che situazione incresciosa! E pensare che l'imperatrice Carolina vuole parlare con lo svedese! Povero lui, non lo invidio per niente!"

"Beh, magari lo convince a mettere la testa a posto. Intendo … almeno ad essere fedele alla regina! Sarebbe già qualcosa. O a lasciare il paese."

Anna ribatte timidamente: "Oscar non credo che quel genere di uomini possa mettere la testa a posto. Mi spiego: vedi ci sono uomini che nonostante dicano di essere innamorati non sdegnano la compagnia di altre donne. Per fortuna che il mio Armand oltre ad amarmi mi è fedele, altrimenti non lo avrei degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo. Armand deve essere solo mio e di nessuna, non potrei sopportare se solo guardasse una donna."

"Ah …. su questo concordo Anna. Se Andrè dovesse mai guardare un'altra donna … ti posso assicurare che userei la spada su di lui! E se qualcuna dovesse guardarlo … beh …. farebbe una gran brutta fine!"

"Ih ih … Lo hai già dimostrato Oscar! Se Armand dovesse fare lo stupido con una qualsiasi dama ti chiedere di prestarmi la tua spada oppure la pistola! Ah ah ah …"

"Sarò a tua completa disposizione Anna!"

Ascolto basito i discorsi che fanno le mie figlie ed Anna …. santo cielo! Dovrò avvisare mio fratello, io sono certo che lui sia fedele, però una donna in gravidanza talvolta fraintende … ed io vorrei avere mio fratello tutto intero!

Marianne ridendo chiede: "Ah ah … Padre non fate quella faccia! Conosco mia madre e sono sicura che non sia meno gelosa di noi! Ah ah ah …"

"Oh …. Marianne …. vostra madre è molto gelosa …. ed io in gioventù ho commesso l'errore di darle qualche lezione con le armi ….. in ogni caso, IO sono un uomo fedele, vedi di ricordartelo!"

"Ne sono sicura! Ah ah ah …"

_**Lombardia, alla Certosa di Pavia**_

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Elektra non ancora arriva."

_**Terry: **_"Credo che da un momento all'altro arriverà. Ci ha detto di aspettare in centro, verrà a prenderci con la sua automobile!"

_**Aizram: **_"Guarda, deve essere lei … sta parcheggiando!"

_**Elektra: **_ "Benvenute a Pavia amiche mie! Ciao Oscar!"

_**Terry: **_"Buongiorno!"

_**Aizram: **_"Buongiorno Elektra come stai?"

_**Elektra: **_ "Bene! Su saliamo sulla mia Panda che vi porto in giro per la città."

_**Generale: **_"Elektra sono forse trasparente? Non mi avete visto?"

_**Elektra: **_ "Certo che si, scusate è stato un attimo di distrazione."

_**Generale: **_"Debbo crederci?"

_**Elektra: **_ "Ma certo! E poi io stessa ho chiesto alle Autrici di portare sia voi che Oscar. Ho deciso di scorrazzarvi per la città e portarvi alla Certosa di Pavia dove ci aspettano già le nostre amiche lettrici e il cast."

_**Generale: **_"Se è così cosa aspettiamo, andiamo!"

_**Elektra: **_ "Bene salite in macchina …"

_**Generale: **_"Guidate Voi?"

_**Elektra: **_ "Certo, non sono forse venuta a prendervi con la mia Panda? Generale, Voi dovete sedervi accanto a me."

_**Generale: **_"Come volete …."

_**Elektra: **_ "Guardate, non è bella la mia città?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo Elektra, ma ditemi almeno dove siamo diretti."

_**Elektra: **_ " Ma ve l'ho già detto, andiamo alla Certosa. Tenetevi forte e si parteee…."

_**Generale: **_"Oddio Rallentate cosa fate?!"

_**Elektra: **_ "Ma se andiamo a cinquanta all'ora!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma Vi pare poco! RALLENTATE!"

_**Elektra: **_"Non posso, ci stanno aspettando!"

_**Al parcheggio per la Certosa, Elektra frena bruscamente.**_

_**Generale: **_"AHIA Che botta!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa Vi è successo Padre?"

_**Generale: **_"Oh figlia mia, per via della brusca frenata ho battuto la testa."

_**Aizram: **_"Su scendiamo guardate, le nostre amiche ci stanno aspettando."

_**All'esterno della Certosa!**_

_**Tutti: **_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Finalmente siete arrivati!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, siamo arrivati salvi e sani un poco meno. Ahi che male alla testa!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa ti è successo caro?"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Marguerite nulla, ho solo battuto un poco la testa …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Povero caro!"

_**Australia:**_ "Prima di entrare voglio scambiare qualche parola con l'imperatore…"

_**L'imperatore Joséph: **_"Dite pure madamigella …"

_**Australia:**_ "Peppi', non provarci neanche a fare il regnante! (Beh, in teoria lo saresti pure.. ) ma mai sentito parlare di grandi donne dietro grandi uomini? Qui abbiam capito tutti che e solo Caroli' che comanda! Ihihih."

_**L'imperatore Joséph: **_"Oh mia sorella è davvero una donna intelligente e poi lei governa il regno di Napoli e delle due Sicilie non Ferdinando. L'unica cosa che sa fare mio cognato è correre dietro alle sottane!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Peppino grazie per il complimento! Se non fosse per la mia buona volontà l'Austria avrebbe già dichiarato guerra al Regno di Napoli."

_**Australia:**_ "Carolina sei unica! Ihih Ehhhhhhhhhhh, vecchio scimunito riguardo al torneo, come vi e venuta questa idea?"

_**Generale: **_"Quale idea?"

_**Australia:**_ Chi altri poteva vincere se non il diavolo biondo…"

_**Alain: **_"Già … il diavolo biondo non ha rivali! .. Ih ih … Come sempre non ha eguali!"

_**Australia:**_ "Tesoruccio, peccato però per il nostro divertimento il vecchio pazzo avrebbe dovuto almeno partecipare. Ci saremmo sbellicate dalle risate vedendoti perdere vergognosamente contro tuo figlio/a …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sembri confuso su cosa sia ultimamente ! Ahah! Tu invece, nulla! Ci hai proprio tolto il divertimento! Mi stai ancora di più antipatico, ora! Se possibile! Sappilo! Uff!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, per una volta ho deciso di godermi lo spettacolo."

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, Oscar e André durante il torneo si sono dimostrati bravissimi e innamoratissimi, certo che li avete proprio addestrati bene con le armi.!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Modestamente madame Lupen so di essere un gran precettore!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nooo ma sentilo Terry!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, non credevo che la nostra creatura fosse tanto presuntuosa, forse è uscita di senno?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah … Che spasso che siete! Terry e Aizram siete sempre fantastiche!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Lupen, tu sei sempre tanto cara!"

_**Australia:**_ "Seee vabbé! Ehi Caroli', ottima l'idea di aver i tre paglic che partecipano... profumando di .. ehm... "Rose di cavallo! Ahahahah ahah che figura ragazzi!"

_**Carolina: **_"Australia, chillè pourc ha avuto ciò che meritava. Avivano puzzà! Cioè dovevano puzzare davanti a tutti, altro che femmeme! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo che sto Michel vive nella sua utopia... ancora non convinto che la "sua cavallona" lo voglia solo... affettare... in senso letterale e in modo classico! Ihihih."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Australia, statene certa, se solo quel buffone non dovesse girare al largo lo affetto!"

_**Carolina: **_"Siii! Piccirrè un bel taglio dove non batte mai il sole!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp … Marguerite mi convinco sempre di più che voi donne siete davvero pericolose!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Coraggio caro e poi noi donne dobbiamo pure difenderci in qualche modo dagli uomini irriverenti, non ti sembra?"

_**Generale: **_"Sssi ce certo …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah … Oscar guarda che faccia spaventata che ha tuo padre! Certo che magra e puzzolente figura hanno fatto sti tre personaggi esibendosi davanti ai reali e alla corte in quello stato! ... Ahahahha neanche è stato riconosciuto Maribeau... e poi ha fatto una altra Magra figura sbagliando i suoi tiri. Ma che schifezza!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma Madame, non ero presentabile e in quelle condizioni non riuscivo a concentrarmi."

_**Perla:**_ "Maribeau vi siete proprio meritato questa punizione e mi accerterò in seguito che il generale ve ne dia un'altra più severa. Qualora non lo abbiate capito voi dovete smetterla di importunare madame Oscar."

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma la cavallona bionda mi fa impazzire. Cosa posso fare!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ah, ah, ah, gli sta bene a lu puorc! Così impara anche a fare commenti falsi perché sessisti! Adesso una bella lezione di umiltà gli rimetterà la testa a posto!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Vi prego Madame non siate spietata! Io non posso resistere lontano dalla mia cavallona!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ma non è possibile! Generale, fate qualcosa, ma lo sentite?!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io … statene certa, sarà punito, parola del generale Jarjayes!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale carissimo che bel capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Beh si … riconosco che le Arpie questa volta hanno fatto un buon lavoro! Ih ih ih …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Si, vero! Mi sono assai divertita nel vedere Maribeau e i suoi amici pulire le scuderie dell'imperatore! Certo che l'Arciduchessa Carolina ci è andata giù pesante!Ah ah Poverini, come puzzavano!"

_**Carolina: **_"Madame Lupen, pensate che il loro tanfo era arrivato fino a noi. Vero Peppì?"

_**L'imperatore Joséph: **_"Non me lo ricordare sorella, il puzzo di quei tre era davvero disgustoso."

_**Australia:**_ "Aeee vecchiaccio, siamo sicuri sia proprio un tuo soldato?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che questi tre sono ai miei ordini, solo che in mia assenza si sono rincitrulliti ma aspettate che torni dai miei soldati e li farò scattare, altro che ciondolare da un bordello all'altro!"

_**Australia:**_ "Gesù! Ahahah. Ehi Maribeau il tanfo delle stalle era talmente forte da avergli avvolto anche il poco cervello rimasto e averti inebetito i movimenti?"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma …."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maribeau continui con in tuoi cattivi propositi?"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma io la voglio.."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E smettila che sei ridicolo! Oscar appartiene ad André capito! Gli altri due, però, a ben pensarci, nulla hanno fatto, se non ascoltare le tue sbruffonate e, quindi, forse, non meritavano tutto questo."

_**Jacques: **_"Ben detto Madame! Noi siamo le vittime di Michel"

_**Maribeau:**_ "Smettetela che anche voi siete dei lussuriosi, proprio come me!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Comunque questo torneo ha dell'incredibile! Vince Oscar, come era prevedibile mentre André è medaglia d'argento. Maribeau e gli altri due, invece, sono medaglia marrone! Sono stati conciati per le feste! Ah ah ah .. Ben vi sta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ " Mhhhhh! Certo che generalone, ti consiglierei calorosamente di revisionare tutti i soldati del tuo reggimento. Sai, per evitare altre... situazioni simili! Ihihihih. Comunque la punizione se la son altamente meritata, peccato u pagliac sia sordo e cieco quando si parla di Oscar... che, invece è giustamente …"

_**Perla:**_ "Carolina menomale che ci siete voi a far ragionare vostro fratello altrimenti puniva anche quelle tre povere vittime innocenti.

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrè, a Napoli diciamo: A femmena pe' l'omme addiventa pazza, l'omme p'à femmena addiventa fesso!"

_**Perla:**_ "Cosa!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, ho capito ora traduco: La donna per l'uomo diventa pazza, invece l'uomo per la donna diventa fesso. Ed io in questo caso piccirella, ho fatto fesso mio fratello! Ah ah ah … E poi sarebbe stato davvero un'ingiustizia punire questi due bravi giovani. Vero Peppì?"

_**L'imperatore Joséph: **_"Che posso dirti?! Di questo passo governerai anche il mio regno!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma che dici Peppino?"

_**Australia:**_ "Oscar non hai fatto altro che stuzzicare il tuo bellissimo e attraente maritino, eh?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco .. io non ho resistito …"

_**Perla:**_ "Andrè e Oscar è bellissimo vedere la vostra complicità sul campo, mi sono molto intenerita vedendo il vostro torneo e vi faccio i miei complimenti perchè siete bravissimi anche con l'arco oltre che con la spada, è la scena che maggiormente ho preferito in tutto il capitolo, siete veramente dolcissimi e molto teneri, marito e moglie non solo nella vita ma anche in campo."

_**André:**_ "Oh ma … Oscar è tutto per me! Mi basta che mi stia un poco vicino ed io perdo il controllo di me stesso ..:"

_**Oscar:**_ "André ti prego, non siamo soli!"

_**Australia:**_ "Uff, chissà com'è che improvvisamente faceva un caldo torrido vicino a voi! Ihihih chissà come mai, eh? Anche tu André, ci hai provato ma il diavolo biondo e troppo... troppo! Per non vincere! Non si può nulla contro di lei.. ahah un vero diavoletto, non è cambiata da quando era piccola, vero?"

_**André: **_"Assolutamente no, Madamigella. Oscar è rimasta la bambina pestifera di sempre. Ma io l'adoro proprio per questo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Oh ma che belle parole! E comunque complimenti anche a te, tesoruccio! Meritevole di un bel bacione sempre se Sabrina permette!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Veramente ammetto di essere molto gelosa di Alain ma trattandosi di voi, prego potete dargli un bacio sulla guancia …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ohhh grazie! Alain ti bacio con il consenso di tua moglie … SMACK … dai, su Sabrina che tanto fra un po' torna tra le tue braccia, no? Sempre se si riesce a tornare a Parigi sani e salvi! Ihihih almeno siamo sicuri che le risate non mancheranno!"

_**Alain: **_"Umm … Sani e salvi è sicuro che arriveremo! … Ma in tutta onestà mi preoccupano le Arpie …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi cosa centrano adesso le dolci Arpie?"

_**Alain: **_"Dolci! Quelle due sono tutto tranne che dolci…"

_**Australia:**_ "Tesoruccio non intendo, spiegati."

_**Alain: **_"Vedete Australia, quelle due streghe stanno tramando contro di me ed io tremo all'idea che di ciò che stanno progettando!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma su, tesoruccio il peggio che ti possa succedere è l'astinenza …"

_**Alain: **_"Cosa! Non lo dite nemmeno!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah ma che sarà mai! … E poi Caroli', adoro la complicità con jo flagello di dio! Una meraviglia!"

_**Carolina: **_"In effetti mi trovo benissimo con Joséphine, infatti ho preteso che viaggiasse con me."

_**Australia:**_ "Divertimento assicurato.. sempre se tu vecchio pazzo eviterai di rompere le scatoline... in un modo o nell'altro innervosisci sempre tutti, come si fa?! Hai na dote... nervosa! Ahaha povero, mi fai quasi pena! Quasi... e dovresti ringraziarmi che in confronto alla tigre elektra... io son un pacifico angioletto caduto dal magico mondo delle recensioni x .. allietare la tua grigia e monotona esistenza!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ehi amica mia! Tra te e me il vecchio sporcaccione ne uscirà con le ossa rotte! Ah ah … A proposito ti è piaciuto il giro turistico in macchina?"

_**Generale: **_"No. Voi siete una vera e propria tigre! Per poco non ci rimettevo l'osso del collo. Per colpa Vostra ho battuto anche la testa! Ahi che male!"

_**Elektra: **_"Così impari a spiare vecchio sporcaccione."

_**Australia:**_ "Brava Elektra! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra: **_"Australia, insieme contro il vecchio pazzo! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Povero me ma che male ho fatto!"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin se solo tu fossi un tantino più discreto, ti conquisteresti la simpatia anche di madame Elektra e quella di madamigella Australia!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, ma quante volte debbo ripetere che io non spio ma sorveglio?"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, certo! Ti lamenti di noi lettrici ... ma senza di noi saresti nulla! Ricordatelo.. ihihih ci devi tutto! Tutto!.. eE le autrici hanno solo avuto pietà di te per quello ti tengono ancora nei capitoli! Uff... fra un po' manco Marguerite ti vuol più! Ahahah …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite devi dire alla gattaccia che tu mai potresti lasciarmi! Vero cara?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh povero caro, non sai ancora cosa ti aspetta al palazzo!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… povero me!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio, l'unica cosa che ti aspetta al palazzo sono le tue figlie e il letto nuovo che non c'è! Ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Vero Elektra! Vecchiaccio, chissà se dopo la nascita di Sophie ti calmerai.. mhh, ne dubito molto!"

_**Generale: **_"CALMARMI! Se mai comincerò ad alterami con mister maglietta appiccicata che non ha funzionato a dovere!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale siete davvero impossibile con la vostra ossessione dell'erede: i beni materiali servono a noi umani per vivere meglio, e non noi umani a loro per tramandarli come fossero esseri viventi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma Madame! Da generazioni la mia famiglia ha tramandato il suo titolo nobiliare. Non vedo perché con Oscar dovrebbe perdersi! Io esigo da mister maglietta appiccicata UN MASCHIO. Capito André?!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Sissignore!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Generà nu' ta affannà, tanto è femmena! Traduco.."

_**Generale: **_"Non ce n'è il bisogno, ho capito."

_**Carolina: **_"Vuie avite capito ma non le lettrici che non fanno parte del mio regno. Dunque belle Signore, ho detto al generale di non affannarsi, tanto Oscar avrà una femmina! Ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale peggiori sempre più. La fissazione che ha per l'erede sta diventando psicosomatica, tanto che ti senti male al solo udire che potrebbe essere femmina."

_**Generale: **_"Tutti che ce l'avete con me, ma si può sapere che male ho fatto?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Nulla se non quello di farci passare una buona mezz'ora in allegria! … Ascolta Maria Carolina ma tu hai una cotta per lui? Così mi è parso, all'inizio del capitolo."

_**Carolina: **_"Cotta per lu generale?! Ma Signurì che dite?! Io sono una femmena sposata .. anche se debbo ammettere che non sdegno lu Generale! Certo è nu poco rincitrullito per via dell'erede ma tutto sommato è nu simpaticone!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi un momento Arpie, non fate scherzi! Già mi basta e avanza quella cosa di madame pom pom, adesso non mettetemi alle calcagna l'imperatrice, non voglio, ve lo proibisco categoricamente, capito?"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah .."

_**Aizram: **_"Credete di convincerci minacciando?"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah … Comunque su di morale, ora le dolci arpie hanno preso anche Michel nel mirino... quando e se Gesuele colpirà... avrai compagnia! Non la migliore ma comunque!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, per una volta tanto la gattaccia ha avuto un'idea geniale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Sentiamo, quale?"

_**Generale: **_"Visto che siamo di ritorno, un bel secchio di latte è quello che ci vuole per tutte le donne quindi … ih ih … strada facendo fate trovare a Maribeau e i suoi galoppini un bel Gesuele sul loro cammino! AH ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma! Ci penseremo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah il siparietto e sempre mostruosamente allegro, simpatico ed esilarante. Non sono assolutamente sorpresa di quanto numerosi siano i vostri seguaci! Affatto! Evviva le Arpieeeee!"

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ragazze capitolone super, davvero, davvero bellissimo."

_**Aizram: **_"Oh grazie Perla!"

_**Terry: **_"Siamo davvero contente che ti sia piaciuto!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ma certo! Ho riso a crepapelle."

_**Carlo: **_"Anch'io madamigella mi sono divertito moltissimo. E solo che vorrei che mio padre diventasse un bravo soldato come lo zio Augustin! Invece lui non fa altro che pregare e parlare di perdono!"

_**Perla:**_ "Carlo, certo che sei sveglio per la tua età eh, ma sai una cosa, tu diventerai forte e bravo come gli zii Andrè e Oscar, fidati."

_**Carlo: **_"Siiii… da grande voglio diventare come loro!"

_**CleoRozenfeld:**_ "Non so di cosa stiate parlando perché io sono ancora al capitolo venti anzi ventuno …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh ma che piacere rivedervi madamigella Cleo!"

_**CleoRozenfeld:**_ "Grazie Madame Margherite, siete davvero gentile! Come vi ho già accennato tempo fa sono una studentessa e quindi ho poco tempo per dedicarmi alla lettura ma appena posso leggo le disavventure di vostro marito …"

_**Generale: **_"Ben detto Madamigella, le mie disavventure!"

_**CleoRozenfeld:**_ "Generale, stamattina ho letto che siete a Verona e André e Oscar sono fidanzati, ciò che voglio dirvi e che non dovreste assolutamente seguirli ovunque vadano, altrimenti qualcuno potrebbe scambiarvi per uno spia coppie e non ci fareste una bella figura!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Sentito vecchio sporcaccione?"

_**Australia: **_"Elektra, tanto non serve a nulla, il vecchiaccio ormai ha il vizietto e nessuno potrà mai fargli cambiare idea. E' uno spione punto e basta!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi voi, ma cosa dite! Io non spio …"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale ma perché non ve ne andare in vacanza con madame in Normandia lontano da tutto e da tutti?"

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile! Finché non sarà nato François io non mi allontano da palazzo Jarjayes."

_**Virginia:**_ "Male, però appena nato un bel soggiorno solo con madame non potrà che giovarvi!"

_**Generale: **_"Lo vorrei, ma i problemi in casa mia nascono come funghi."

_**Virginia:**_ "E voi mettete del riserbante."

_**Monica:**_ "Generale e se invece di François arrivasse Sophie? Dovreste aspettare ancora un po' prima di scappare con la consorte!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, in tal caso mi apposterò dietro la porta della camera degli sposi finché non avranno procreato il mio erede. Spero di essere stato esaustivo con i miei lettori e non accetto critiche di nessun genere."

_**Tutti: **_"Seeeeeee…"

_**Australia: **_"Ma va vecchio scimunito!"

_**Elektra: **_"Generale dei miei stivali, siete solo un vecchio pazzo sporcaccione maniaco , e vi sta bene tutto quello che vi fanno passare le Autrici. Vari scivoloni sul sapone, nel fango, nel letame, le incornate da Gesuele! Ah ah ah … Mi piego in due dalle risate!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Su coraggio Generale, sono qui a prendere le vostre parti."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie amica mia!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale non affannatevi se non sarà ora Francois sarà per la prossima volta, vedo gli sposini a continuare l'opera.

Volevo dire a madame Oscar che ha ragione di volere il marito accanto durante il parto, il mio ha assistito a tutte e due le nascite dei nostri figli ed è stato fantastico!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie per il vostro sostegno Madame! André sarà accanto a me che gli piaccia o no."

_**Generale: **_"Pazzesco! Ma dove si è mai visto una cosa simile!"

_**Irene:**_ "Oh caro Generale, non è facile per te nella tua vita, ma lo farai, devi solo avere un poco di fiducia nei tuoi figli."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io ho fiducia nei miei figli, però mi danno un mucchio di grattacapi, e come se non bastasse ho un gran mal di testa!"

_**Irene:**_ "Monsieur, è bello sentirvi dire che vi fidate dei vostri figli, e un bel bagno caldo e rilassante con il sale e la camomilla aiuta contro il mal di testa."

_**Generale: **_ "Grazie per il consiglio Madame, poi chiederò ad Armand di darmi anche qualche intruglio."

_**Irene:**_ "E' stato un piacere. Sa Monsieur Generale alcuni rimedi fatti con la ricetta della nonna possono fare miracoli."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, sono sicuro che la mia emicrania sia causata dai continui problemi che tutti mi danno. Non vedo l'ora di arrivare a Parigi."

_**Irene:**_ "Lo immagino bene, Monsieur Generale, e quando sarete di nuovo a Parigi, chiedete alla nonna di André, lei conosce certamente rimedi migliori."

_**Generale: **_"Nanny!Lei sarebbe capaci di farmi venire ancora di più il mal di testa con le sue mestolate, per carità!"

_**Irene:**_ "Ma cosa dite! Voi siete l'uomo di casa e tutti debbono ascoltarvi!"

_**Generale: **_"Magari! Nanny è stata la mia balia quindi … Ahimé .. per lei sono ancora un bambino."

_**Irene:**_ "Ohhh Mi dispiace tanto per voi, Monsieur Generale, lasciate che vi abbracci."

_**Generale: **_"Oh grazie Madame!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Marguerite, ma avete visto lu Generale? Si sta abbracciando alla lettrice, e vuoie non dite nulla?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Maestà, ho fiducia di mio marito e della dama in questione, il loro è un abbraccio casto! … UE''' AUGUSTIN ADESSO BASTA! LASCIA LA DONZELLA SI NON VUOI CHE TI SPARI UN COLPO PROPRIO LI'"

_**All'improvviso sento le grida di mia moglie e mi allontano dall'abbraccio di madame e dico:**_ "Gulp …. Sssi .. siii moglie mia!

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Monica:**_ "Siete fortissimi famiglia Jarjayes e ora con la regina Carolina che parla in napoletano ancora di più."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, l'imperatrice mi confonde con la sua lingua. Dopo questo viaggio avrò anche il napoletano."

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, più lingue si sanno meglio è!"

_**Generale: **_"Vero Madame ma sono davvero esausto, ho bisogno di riposo. Quanti problemi!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oe' ma quante storie! Generà, ma di che vi lamentate? Grazie a me, imparerete il napoletano. E Jammè!"

_**CleoRozenfeld:**_ "André, ho da dirti qualcosa …"

_**André: **_"Ditemi Madamigella…."

_**CleoRozenfeld:**_ "Non è bastato che hai aspettato vent'anni per essere ricambiato da Oscar ma hai dovuto aspettare ben ventuno capitoli baciarla e che bacio! Da quello che le Autrici hanno scritto era casto…"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma … cosa … Oh ma insomma cosa volete tutti dal mio povero marito?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Su sorellina, Cleo ha ragione e non sa ancora che nel frattempo vi siete sposati e che Sophie nascerà addirittura due mesi prima!"

_**Carolina: **_"Come vedi piccirrè il bellissimo capitano si è dato da fare!"

_**Oscar: **_"André tutti che … che … oh ma insomma!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ehmm … scusami Oscar, posso parlarti in privato?"

_**Oscar: **_"In privato?! Ma perché?"

_**Elektra: **_"Non temere, non ho da dirti nulla di sconcio. Andrè, please, vai a duellare con tuo suocero, così non origlia."

_**André: **_"Beh, a duellare proprio no, ma lo allontano con una scusa. A dopo Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non ti allontanare troppo Andrè! … Dite pure Elekra …"

_**Elektra: **_"So che l'argomento ti imbarazza molto, mica solo a te, ma non penserai di partorire vestita!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non capisco …"

_**Elektra: **_"Oscar, i bambini entrano ed escono nello stesso punto. Certo nove mesi prima entrano in un modo molto più piacevole, purtroppo non è così nove mesi dopo e, non so se vorrai André vicino, perché in quel momento lo odierai, per via del dolore …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma cosa dite! Come potrei odiare il mio André?! Impossibile!"

_**Elektra: **_"Vabbé questo lo vedremo quando arriverà il momento. Volevo dirti che una visitina lì,il dottore deve fartela, per capire se va tutto bene, dato che vai a cavallo …"

_**Oscar: **_"Io a cavallo non ci vado più e non mi faccio visitare lì, chiaro?"

_**Elektra: **_"Chiarissimo. So che non è piacevole, ma devi sapere che noi abbiamo delle apparecchiature che ti fanno vedere com'è il bambino, ti fanno anche le foto, e, se vuoi saperlo, ti dicono anche il sesso. Ti mettono un gel e, stando sulla pancia, vedono dentro il bambino."

_**Oscar: **_"Dite davvero? Ma è magnifico! Autrici, voglio vedere la mia piccola."

_**Autrici: **_"Che ne dici Terry?"

_**Terry: **_"Si potrebbe, poi decidiamo."

_**Afrodyte:**_ "Un momento, fermi tutti!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma chi è?"

_**Afrodyte:**_ "Ancora non ci conosciamo suppongo, ma per molti mesi ho visto comparire la vostra storia sulla pagina principale ogni qual volta pubblicavate un qualche aggiornamento e anche nel programma recensioni vedevo spuntare spesso la vostra "Avventura sulle alpi" tra le storie recensite dalle altre autrici, così un po' incuriosita ho pensato di provare a leggere il primo capitolo che ho trovato alquanto scorrevole."

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Afrodyte! Ci presentiamo, io sono Aizram e lei e Terry, siamo le Autrici."

_**Afrodyte:**_ "Lieta di conoscervi ragazze…"

_**Generale: **_"E di io sono il protagonista di questa storia, il generale Augustin François Reynier comte de Jarjayes…"

_**Carolina: **_ "Ue' Marguerite, si vede che lu Generale è parente a chille pourc di Claud de Jarjayes, vedete come si da importanza con chillà signora!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no, Maestà, mio marito è in gentiluomo! AUGUSTIN FINISCILA DI DARETI TANTE ARIE!"

_**Generale: **_"Scu scusate madame Afrodyte, Vi presento la mia bellissima consorte, la contessa madame Marguerite Amélie Marianne de Jarjayes."

_**Afrodyte:**_ "Molto lieta Madame, sono davvero onorata di fare la Vostra conoscenza! Tornando alla storia, Oscar sei abbastanza impulsiva ed esuberante che, poco composta, rispondi in maniera fin troppo diretta a chiunque osi contrastarti …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame con una famiglia come la mia non può essere altrimenti. Vedrete, ve ne accorgerete!"

_**Afrodyte:**_ "Andrè poverino sei stato "friendzonato" senza pietà. Sei piuttosto diverso dal solito: sebbene tendi ad accontentare e assecondare Oscar, come sempre, le si rivolge con meno timore che nell'anime e le parla abbastanza apertamente, cosa che nelle prime puntate dell'anime evita di fare per timore dell'irascibilità di una Oscar adolescente."

_**André: **_"Madame, questo forse ai primi capitoli ma poi…."

_**Oscar: **_"André ma si può sapere cosa dici!"

_**Afrodyte:**_ "Per favore non litigate. Persino il generale è molto meno severo che nell'anime e in molte altre storie che ho letto. Generale avete persino acconsentito al matrimonio di Oscar senza alcuna obiezione e, addirittura, le avete dato il via libera per scegliere il marito che preferisce, per non parlare della battutina che le ha fatto su Andrè e sul fatto che solo lui è in grado di sopportarla e, per questo motivo, dovrebbe sposarla."

_**Generale: **_"Madame ho detto ciò che penso. Mia figlia non è affatto docile, quindi non Vi meravigliate se ho deciso di darla all'unico santo che al momento esistete sulla terra: André!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Scusate tutti, ma dopo quanto ho detto meglio che io scappi. Alla prossima Arpie!"

_**Autrici: **_"Buon divertimento Generale!"

_**Aizram: **_ "Su entriamo alla Certosa che il Generale si è già volatilizzato!"

_**Terry: **_"Con tutto ciò che abbiamo detto non abbiamo ancora prestato attenzione alla struttura, ma è spettacolare!"

_**Elektra: **_ "Certo che è spettacolare, su entriamo! …. Dunque questo monastero ovviamente è Cristiano Cattolico di rito romano ed è stata consacrata nel 1497. Lo stile architettonico è Gotico- Rinascimentale. La costruzione della Certosa di Pavia fu iniziata da Gian Galeazzo Visconti, Duca di Milano, che il 27 agosto 1396 poneva la prima pietra."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ti vedo estasiata!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, più conosco la nostra Italia e più mi convinco che non c'è paese più bello al mondo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo, la nostra Italia è bellissima!"


	178. Chapter 178

**Le urla di un neonato**

E' ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, abbiamo viaggiato tutto il giorno senza sosta. Mio padre ha fretta di arrivare a Parigi ed i cavalli sono freschi e riposati, meglio approfittarne.

"Padre, è quasi il tramonto. Spero che Andrè trovi in fretta un paese in cui alloggiare, o almeno una radura per montare il campo!" dico stringendo un poco la mantella che indosso. Anche chiusi in carrozza il freddo si fa sentire.

"Oscar, abbiamo un neonato al seguito, non può dormire in una tenda, non posso permettere che si ammali quindi dobbiamo fermarci una locanda."

"Padre …. non è detto che si riesca a raggiungere un paese! A vedere così …. mi pare che siamo in aperta campagna! Credo che passeremo la notte in tenda"

"Santo cielo Oscar! Questo bambino dietro davvero non ci voleva! E' troppo piccolo per passare la notte all'addiaccio! Ma perché capitano tutte a me? Sua altezza non poteva restare a Vienna, al calduccio ed al sicuro? Viaggiare con un neonato di un paio di mesi, che idea assurda!" dico un poco preoccupato.

"Di sicuro, io non ce lo voglio in tenda con me! Io voglio Andrè, e nessun altro!"

"Oscar ti prego! Certo che dividerai la tenda con tuo marito ma dovrai pur abituarti ad avere a che fare con un neonato!"

"Non ci penso proprio! Quel neonato puzza! Vedete di ricordarvelo! O volete forse che Vi vomiti ancora addosso?!" dico scandalizzata arricciando un poco il naso al solo ricordo di quell'odore così terribile.

"Ma non è possibile! Possibile che tu sia tanto prevenuta? Se il principino puzzava è perché proprio in quel momento ha fatto i suoi bisogni. Oscar è inutile che ricominci con lo stesso discorso."

"Io non ricomincio affatto. Voglio solo che quel … quel …. coso stia lontano da me! Chiaro?!"

"Si si vedrò di sistemati lontano dall'imperatrice."

Vediamo il cavallo di Andrè affiancarci alla finestrella dello sportellino.

"Signore, credo che tra poco dovremmo arrivare ad un piccolo villaggio. Come concordato questa mattina, appena giunti cercheremo una locanda. Spero solo che ci sia posto per tutti ….." dico rivolto a mio suocero, facendo attenzione affinchè il mio cavallo non urti la carrozza.

"André, a me interessa che almeno l'imperatrice ed il piccolo abbiano un posto caldo dove passare la notte!"

"Beh Signore, con tutto il rispetto, io vorrei che anche mia moglie e le altre donne potessero trascorrere la notte in un comodo letto. Se per noi uomini non ci sarà posto, pazienza! Per me va bene anche un fienile, Signore!"

"Lo vorrei per tutti André, ovviamente la precedenza alle donn bambini. Non dobbiamo dimenticare che Carlo ha solo cinque anni."

"Certo Signore. Ora scusatemi, siamo ormai prossimi al villaggio!"

"Vai pure figliolo!"

Mi allontano dalla carrozza, ho visto all'interno la mia Oscar, aveva un'aria un poco stanca. Spero davvero che ci sia posto alla locanda del paese.

Arriviamo in un piccolo borgo. Fermo il cavallo, scendo, porgo le redini a Vincent e mi avvio alla porta della locanda, l'unica che c'è in questo piccolo paese. Louis e Charles vengono con me all'interno.

"André, spero davvero che ci siano stanze a sufficienza …"

"Lo spero anche io Charles ….. siamo in tanti … troppi temo", non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che arriva un vivace locandiere, un uomo rotondo, un poco pelato, con l'aria simpatica.

"Signori, in cosa posso esservi utili?" scruto questi avventori, hanno l'aria di essere dei nobili, se li tratto bene magari mi lasciano un lauto compenso!

Louis si fa avanti e dice: "Vedete, siamo una compagnia numerosa e abbiamo bisogno di svariate camere, ne avete?"

"Oh …. la mia è una piccola locanda, ho solo 10 stanze, tutte libere. Ma Voi in quanti siete Signori?"

"Beh …. noi siamo 14 uomini e 12 donne, più un bimbetto ed un neonato. Pensate di poterci sistemare tutti? E poi abbiamo 5 carrozze e svariati cavalli e muli!" dico un poco preoccupato. Siamo davvero tanti!

"Oh...ecco...siete davvero tanti! Le stanze sono tutte matrimoniali ... quindi ho posto per 22 persone. Per i cavalli invece nessun problema. Ma magari i Vostri servitori potrebbero alloggiare nelle stalle?"

André guarda Louis e replica: "Avete detto ventidue posti!"

"Si..."

Louis sorride e ribatte: "André, l'oste ci ha dato una bella idea, mandiamo la servitù a fare compagnia ai cavalli! Ih ih …."

"Ma quale servitù? Forse vorresti mandare le donne? Io non lo trovo corretto. Però quel Maribeau ce lo manderei proprio volentieri!"

"Infatti André, mi riferivo proprio a quei tre…"

Charles ribatte e continua: "Cognato, quei tre forse meritano di più? Oste, non c'è alcun problema, i nostri servitori faranno compagnia ai cavalli! Ih ih ih …."

"Bene! Allora accomodatevi che vi accompagno nelle vostre stanze! Le stalle invece sono dietro alla locanda!"

Louis sorride soddisfatto e dice: "Grazie Signore!"

Esco e vado verso la carrozza dove c'è ad aspettarmi la mia Oscar. Apro lo sportello e dico: "Oscar, vieni, possiamo sistemarci! Marianne, Anna e anche Voi Generale, venite all'interno!"

Il generale ribatte: "Andate voi io vado dall'imperatrice."

"Si certo Padre"

Vado verso Gerard, sistemato a cassetta, e gli dico di raggiungere le scuderie poste sul retro e raggiungerci all'interno.

Piano piano scendono tutti dalle carrozze, i soldati adibiti a cocchieri ed alcuni degli altri raggiungono le scuderie per occuparsi dei cavalli e sistemare il tutto.

"Alain, appena avrete finito raggiungeteci all'interno!"

"Sissignore!"

"Bene, adesso Andrè possiamo entrare. Così disponiamo le stanze. Dimmi, c'è posto per tutti?!" dico al mi dolce sposo, posando una mano sul suo braccio, in un gesto di affetto e dolcezza.

"Si, per tutti tranne per gli ufficiali di tuo padre. Loro faranno compagnia ai cavalli."

"Andrè hai lo sguardo furbetto, ho l'impressione che tu sia felice di poter fare un dispetto a quei tre, soprattutto ad uno dei tre!"

"Davvero si vede?! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah … Andrè, sei tornato ad essere spensierato ed allegro come da ragazzo."

"Ih ih ih ... Oscar, è merito tuo se sono così allegro! Devo dire che la cosa non mi dispiace affatto. Bisognerà avvisarli però!" dico sorridendo.

"Lo farò io."

"Ah ... non intendo perdermi la scena Andrè! Credo che ci sarà da divertirsi!"

"Come vuoi, andiamo!"

Entro al fianco di Andrè, mi è mancato in questa giornata di viaggio. Sfioro la sua mano, un contatto appena, leggero, ma percepisco il calore del suo corpo. La locanda ha un aspetto pulito, l'ambiente è accogliente. Al centro della grande sala comune è collocato un bel caminetto, tutto intorno si trovano diversi tavoli in legno con panche e sedie. Le pareti sono intonacate di fresco, a calce bianca, e dei candelabri decorano l'ambiente. Al soffitto sono appesi dei lampadari in legno con diverse candele accese. Una scala in legno, non troppo ampia, conduce ai due piani superiori.

"André ma bisogna avvisare quei tre che alloggeranno nella stalla, non vorrei che occupassero una delle camere."

"Stai tranquilla ... appena entrano li fermo e li mando nelle stalle ... ih ih ih ... soprattutto quel damerino cascamorto! Sarà una soddisfazione!"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che vedo entrare tutti i soldati.

"Bene, visto che ci siamo tutti, possiamo dividerci le stanze. C'è un solo problema: tre soldati dovranno restare nella stalla, non c'è posto per tutti!"

Maribeau ribatte rapido, con autorità e un senso di superiorità fastidioso: "Bene, soldati della Guardia, siete i più bassi in grado quindi tocca a voi tre. Prima però portate di sopra i nostri bagagli!"

Oscar risponde con tono canzonatorio: "Ritengo i miei uomini più capaci e affidabili di voi, quindi … Maribeau e voi altri occuperete il pagliaio nelle stalle."

"Ma Colonnello, noi siamo degli ufficiali, abbiamo diritto ad avere un comodo letto! E poi, i Vostri soldati sono già abituati a dormire nelle stalle! Lo hanno già fatto durante il viaggio di andata!" rispondo tutto tronfio e soddisfatto. "Non si è mai vista una cosa simile! Io sono un ufficiale, un nobile! Mai, dico mai, ho dormito con le bestie e non intendo certo cominciare ora."

"Credo che Vi siate fatto una cattiva opinione dei miei soldati, capitano Maribeau. I miei soldati non hanno mai dormito nelle scuderie e se qualche volta è accaduto, l'abbiamo fatto tutti per mancanza di locande. Quindi, se io, il capitano Grandièr e mio padre il Generale, che tra l'altro siamo Vostri superiori, abbiamo dormito su un pagliaio non vedo perchè non lo possiate fare voi, quindi signore accomodatevi in camera vostra!"

"Ma ... Generale! Dite qualcosa a Vostra figlia! E' una cosa indecente! Farò rapporto al generale Bouillè sul comportamento del colonnello!" inizio davvero ad essere adirato. "Nel nostro viaggio verso Vienna io ho sempre dormito su letti di piume, i soldati del colonnello invece ... hanno spesso dormito nelle scuderie per controllare i cavalli..."

"Beh vuol dire che stasera sarete voi a controllare i cavalli! E poi, come ha appena detto mia figlia, se io che sono un generale ho diviso il giaciglio con il mio Hannibal non vedo perché non lo possiate fare voi! A proposito, quando andrete nella stalla, ricordatevi di abbeverare quelle povere bestie. Sono stanchi e sfiancati, hanno faticato per tutto il giorno. PRESTO MUOVETEVI!"

"Ma ... Signore, lo trovo davvero fuori luogo. Ci sono i soldati semplici per queste mansioni, non gli ufficiali!"

"Ritengo Sassoin e La Salle molto più disciplinati di voi altri, quindi ritenetevi consegnati. VIA; SPARITE!"

"Sissignore. Agli ordini" batto i tacchi, mi volto ed esco furioso dalla locanda, seguito dai miei due amici. Un affronto simile ... ma non finisce di certo così!

Vedo gli ufficiali di mio padre lasciare la locanda, scoppio in una fragorosa risata. "Ah ah ah … André, Padre, quei tre hanno avuto ciò che si meritavano! Ah ah ah …"

"Si Oscar, hai ragione. Un bel bagno di umiltà farà loro solo bene. Piuttosto, voi tre, Soldati delle Guardia ... Vincent, François e Jacques mia pare ... venite qui subito!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

"Cos'è questa storia che nel viaggio verso Vienna avete dormito nelle stalle? Mentre i miei soldati su comodi letti di piume?! Esigo un rapporto dettagliato sull'accaduto!"

"Veramente Signore … Jacques, François ed io avevamo delle stanze singole ma nel cuore della notte i Vostri ufficiali sono venuti nelle nostre camere e ci hanno buttati fuori dicendoci che potevamo andare a fare compagnia ai cavalli…"

"Cosa?! E voi avete ubbidito ad una simile sconceria?!" Rispondo un poco stupito dal comportamento dei miei uomini e dall'obbedienza di quelli di mio figlio. Devo dire che Oscar ha fatto un ottimo lavoro in quella caserma, tutti le sono fedeli, obbediscono a lei senza batter ciglio. Decisamente li ha conquistati!

"Signore cos'altro potevamo fare?! Sono nostri superiori …"

"François racconta al Generale il motivo per cui ci hanno costretti ad abbandonare le nostre camere!"

"Ehm … vedete Signore, i Vostri ufficiali avevano a disposizione solamente due stanze di prima classe mentre noi altri siamo stati alloggiati in camere modeste ma …. insomma … vedete signori, quei tre volevano appartarsi con le donne quindi servivano le nostre camere."

"In un'altra occasione Signore, non c'erano stanze singole per tutti e quindi ... e poi i soldi dell'esercito non erano sufficienti ... insomma, ogni occasione è stata buona per farci alloggiare con i cavalli!"

"COSA?!" urlo furiosa! "Padre, io quei tre li chiudo in una cella e butto via la chiave! Sappiate che al nostro rientro esigo averli a mia disposizione in caserma ... ci penserò io ad insegnare loro le buone maniere!" Dico decisa ed adirata. Quei tre vanno messi in riga al più presto, sono davvero dei pessimi elementi.

"Oscar al tuo ritorno dovrai congedarti. Figlia mia dimentichi che a breve avrai il mio nipotino! Riguardo a quei tre li sistemerò io. Farò in modo che abbiano una punizione esemplare"

"Uhm ... Padre, sinceramente non so se chiederò il congedo ... e comunque voglio punire quei tre personalmente. Ora ... vediamo di sistemarci nelle stanze, e poi inizio ad avere un certo appetito ... E voi tre, perchè non mi avete detto nulla a Vienna?!"

François risponde intimidito: "Siamo stati minacciati dal capitano Maribeau. Ci ha intimati di tenere le bocche chiuse altrimenti vi avrebbero detto esattamente il contrario di ciò che è accaduto realmente…"

Jacques continua: "Comandante non ci avreste mai creduti, la nostra parola di semplici soldati contro a tre ufficiali francesi non vale nulla."

Guardo perplessa i miei soldati e rispondo "Avete così poca stima di me? Non sono forse un buon comandante? Credevo che vi fidaste ormai ..."

"Sissignore, certo che abbiamo fiducia in Voi ma il generale Vostro padre? Anche lui ha fiducia in noi?"

Guardo mio padre, un poco preoccupata dalla sua possibile reazione. Lo vedo sorridere tranquillo, risponde pacato: "Avreste dovuto parlare con il vostro comandante, poi sarebbe stata una questione tra lui e me. In ogni caso, da quando ho conosciuto i vostri compagni, e vi ho visti di pattuglia a Parigi la scorsa primavera, devo dire che siete molto bene addestrati, onesti e ligi al dovere, anche se un poco indisciplinati ed irriverenti. Ma ormai, dopo avere sopportato il soldato Sassoin, sono pronto a tutto!"

"Mi avete chiamato Signore?!"

"Si Soldato Sassoin! Come mio attendente ... porta di sopra i miei bagagli! Va ... che sei come il prezzemolo!"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Vado Signore, sempre ai Vostri ordini Generale!"

"Fai meno lo spiritoso ... o quando arriveremo a Parigi ti terrò lontano da tua moglie per un tempo indefinito! Ih ih ih"

"Co come! No, Vi prego Signore, Voi non potete! E poi ricordatevi che non ho fatto in tempo a sposarmi che sono stato letteralmente reclutato. Povero me!"

"Ih ih ih ih ... fila a portare di sopra i miei bagagli! Piuttosto" dico rivolto ai miei sposini, "Come disponiamo le stanze Oscar?"

"Beh mi pare ovvio che ognuno di noi divida la camera con il proprio consorte e Voi come sempre Vi sacrificherete per lo zio Armand, Carlo dormirà con Voi!"

"Oh ... povero me! Andrè, ricordati che mia figlia deve riposare, ordine del medico!" mi volto verso l'oste senza neppure attendere la risposta di mio genero e dico "Oste, fate preparare dei bagni per le signore, sono certo che lo gradiranno molto! Ed ora saliamo di sopra!"

Siamo nella locanda, vedo l'oste un tantino confuso, forse perché siamo troppi, mio figlio comincia a piangere e dico: "Uè Signù facimme ambresse che il mio Gennarino ha le sue esigenze!"

"UEEEEE … UEEEEE"

"Ma lo sentite?! E jammè! Qual è la mia camera?"

"Oh...ecco...Madame. La stanza numero tre …"

"E ci voleva così tanto a dirlo!" guardo le mie cameriere e dico: "Su, cosa aspettiamo e jamme chà la creatura non fa che strillà ed io non lo sopporto!"

"Si, subito Alt...emm...Madame"

"Andrè, prendi le chiavi di una stanza ben lontana da quel coso urlante! Ma come fa un esserino così piccolo ad essere così insopportabile!" dico davvero preoccupata. Quel cosino strilla come un matto!

Guardo basito mia moglie e sussurro: "Ma Oscar dovrai abituarti, lo sai che tra quattro mesi ne avremo uno anche noi!"

"Ma ... urlano tutti così?!" Chiedo preoccupata, non ce la farò mai!

Mi allontano con le mie cameriere mentre Gennarino continuo a urlare, ascolto la conversazione tra il bel capitano e sua moglie, mi volto e dico: "Ue' piccirrè mio figlio non urla ancora abbastanza. Aspettate di avere il Vostro e poi vedrete!"

"UEEEE..."

"Noooo! Andrè! Dimmi che il nostro cucciolo non sarà così! Urla, puzza ... cos'altro deve ancora fare quell'esserino?!" Dico davvero sconvolta. Io non ce la posso fare. Inizio a credere che mi servirà una balia, anzi anche due o tre!

Sono quasi in cima alle scale continuo ad ascoltare e ribatto: "Bel capità, certo chà vi site davvero inguaiato con il soldato!"

"Come! Ma …" balbetto senza avere compreso nulla.

"Na vite capito, vero?" "Vi ho detto che vi siete davvero messo in un bel guaio con il soldato che avete spostato! Se teme nu piccirrello che strilla, cosa farà quando dovrà sopportare tutto il resto? E vuie Generà dite a Vostra figlia che se le è piaciuto fare nu piccirillo adesso dovrà imparare a suppurtà! …. Su balie occupiamoci di Gennarino!?"

"Tutto il resto ... cosa?!" Dico spalancando gli occhi terrorizzata! Poi mi volto verso le mie sorelle e domando "Voi due adesso mi spiegate tutto! TUTTO! CHIARO?!"

Vedo mia sorella scandalizzata, furiosa ed agitata, temo proprio che renderà la vita impossibile al povero marito. Ma come può non avere la minima idea di quello che l'attende? Certo che nostro padre ha fatto un vero disastro con Oscar. Brava con le armi, certo, ma per il resto…..

Marianne ribatte: "Oscar, ti prego sono stanca, adesso preferisco andare in camera mia e riposare, ne riparleremo più tardi! Oste, diteci qual è la nostra camera."

"JOSÉPHINE! TU...tu non hai l'aria stanca. Vieni con me e spiegami!" Afferro la mano di mia sorella e la trascino di sopra dopo avere afferrato una chiave a caso.

"Oscar aspetta … Io non sarò stanca ma ho voglia di chiudermi in camera con Charles. Ti prego, adesso lasciami andare …." Dico guardando mia sorella. È davvero fuori di sé, sembra un'indemoniata. Ma io non ho proprio tempo ora di occuparmi di lei ….. io voglio Charles!

"Ti chiudi dopo. Tu ora devi occuparti di me! E non fare storie!"

"Ascolta sorella, io davvero non resisto più, ho bisogno di giacere con mio marito altrimenti vado fuori di testa. Però voglio darti un piccolo consiglio, chiuditi immediatamente in camera con il tuo capitano e datti da fare, perché quando sarà nato tuo figlio avrai meno tempo per il bel tenebroso. A dopo sorella, ci vediamo più tardi, forse!" dico andandomene in tutta fretta e chiudendomi a chiave in camera mia. Appena vedo mio marito dico: "Avanti caro, spogliati che no ne posso più!"

"Siete due sorelle traditrici!" Vedo arrivare Anna, lei ha un figlio ... magari sa! "Anna ... almeno tu, spiegami!" dico con tono quasi supplichevole, un poco disperata.

"Cosa c'è Oscar? … Ahia che fitta al ventre ….."

"Anna...ma..."

Vedo mia moglie portarsi una mano sul ventre, arrivo in suo soccorso e dico: "Nipote, porta pazienza. Magari più tardi ... ma tu non sei stanca?" senza attendere risposta accompagno Anna nella nostra stanza.

Rimango esterrefatta, ferma davanti alla porta della mia stanza, quando vedo arrivare Andrè e mio padre.

"Padre, almeno Voi..."

"Cosa c'è Oscar, perché hai quella faccia?"

"Padre...Voi avete sei figlie...ditemi a cosa alludeva Madame Carolina! E non cercate scuse, non siete stanco e non c'è qui mia madre con cui chiudervi in camera! Forza, entrate e spiegatemi!"

"Oscar, certo che sono stanco, anch'io desidero fare un bagno e andare a riposare. E riguardo tua madre … Ahhhhh non me la nominare che la sua assenza mi fa andare fuori di testa! André figliolo se davvero non hai mai visto una donna prima di mia figlia allora chiederò ad Armand come potrebbero santificarti! Ti prego figliola prima che io continui a dire sciocchezze per via della mia astinenza meglio che vada nella mia stanza a rifrescarmi. Magari ne riparleremo più tardi quando mi sarò camato!" dico allontanandomi in tutta fretta. "Ahhh Marguerite qui non pensano ad altro! Sapessi quanto mi manchi!"

"André ma si può sapere cosa ha preso a tutti? E poi mi padre, possibile che non faccia altro che pensare a mia madre?"

"Oscar ... davvero io non capisco. Vieni, entriamo nella nostra stanza, così facciamo un bel bagno!"

"Oh e che sia un bagno! André io davvero non ne posso più!"

"Vieni ... ci penso io a te! In effetti però sono un poco preoccupato!"

"Preoccupato?! E di cosa?"

"Oscar ... quando nascerà la nostra piccola..."

"Cosa c'entra adesso la nostra creatura?"

"Beh...io non sono pratico di neonati..."

"Siamo in due André! Temo che non sia facile come tirare di scherma o sparare alle bottiglie! … André sono sicura che sarò un vero disastro!"

"Ma no…... sarai perfetta. E comunque ci saranno mia nonna e tua madre ad aiutarci! E credo persino tuo padre! Dopo sei figlie avrà un'idea di come funziona" rispondo sorridendo, Oscar è davvero spaventata.

"Si, certo, come no! Ma non l'hai visto che è scappato via non appena gli ho chiesto di spiegarmi cosa intendesse l'imperatrice con il suo strano discorso! André a questo punto penso che sia più facile mettere in riga i soldati della guardia che allevare un bambino, povera me!" dico scuotendo il capo, sconsolata.

Il profumo dei capelli di Oscar arriva a stuzzicarmi le narici, la attiro a me e la cingo in un abbraccio rassicurante.

"Beh...direi poveri noi! Ih ih ih..."

"Oh André, credo che ci siamo cacciati in un bel grosso guaio!"

"Se sarà bella come te ... sarà un guaio bellissimo! Dai vieni, il bagno é pronto! Ed io voglio occuparmi di te!" dico posando un leggero bacio sulle labbra della mia dolcissima Oscar.

"O magari sarà bello e affascinante come suo padre!" dico avanzando e guardando negli occhi continuo: "Perché riconosco che sei davvero molto bello André, bellissimo!"

"Ti amo Oscar!" Dico posando un bacio sulle labbra della mia sposa. La stringo e inizio piano a sfilarle gli abiti. La giacca, il gilet...

"Ih ih … Ehi … mio bellissimo capitano ricordati cosa ti ha detto il medico di corte ….."

"Uff ... si si ... ma magari ... con calma ... lentezza ... potremmo ... nella vasca ..."

"Ah ah ah … Scc… ma non lo diciamo al dottore! Ah ah ah …."

"Ah ah ah ..."

Le nostre risate riempiono la stanza, quanto è bella Oscar mentre ride così, felice e rilassata. Ora mi occupo io di lei ….

Jacques, Jean ed io siamo nelle scuderie, protesto: "Maledizione! Tutti hanno una camera decente e a noi è toccato questo maledettissimo pagliaio! … Nemmeno se fossimo delle bestie!"

"Tutta colpa tua Michel!"

"Ehi Jean possibile che qualsiasi cosa accada è sempre colpa mia?!"

"Certo! Se non ti fossi incaponito con la contessa ..."

"Pensi che siamo finiti nella stalla per questo motivo?"

"Certo!"

"Comunque io vado a cercare un bordello! Non intendo stare qui in mezzo alla cacca dei cavalli! Dopo una giornata di viaggio un uomo ha diritto ad un poco di tranquillità!"

"Ma sei impazzito? E se ti scoprisse la cavallona o peggio ancora il generale? Eh no, Maribeau, io stavolta non sarò il tuo complice."

"E nemmeno io! Ma non lo vedi che ci stanno punendo di cose che io e Jacques non abbiamo nemmeno fatto? Michel, fa pure come vuoi ma noi preferiamo dormire sulla paglia piuttosto che inimicarci ancora di più il generale."

"Siete dei codardi! Beh io vado! A domani ragazzi! Ih ih ih"

"Si, certo e divertiti anche per noi!"

"Statene certi! Ih ih ih"

Non appena il nostro amico lascia le scuderie dico: " Jacques, secondo me Michel ha perso il senno: non si è nemmeno cambiato d'abito, che schifo!"

"Bah...lasciamolo andare. Tanto non possiamo farci nulla! È proprio impazzito!"

"Impazzito è a dir poco! Secondo me è andato fuori di testa a causa della bionda."

"Già…"

"Sai cosa ti dico?! Io sono davvero stanco. Pagliaio o non pagliaio io voglio dormire. Spero solo che i cavalli non nitriscano e mi lascino in pace!"

"Buon riposo Jean!"

"Anche a te! E vedi di non sognare le donne nude! Ah ha ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ..."

Sono sdraiato nel mio letto, accanto a me c'è il mio amico Gerard, mi giro e mi rigiro, non riesco a prendere sonno e dico: "Amico, stai dormendo?"

"Uhm...ssssi...uhm...ronf..."

"Ohhh beato te! Ma si può sapere come fai? Io davvero non ci riesco!"

"Uhm...rooonnnfff...sogno...Alizèeeee...uhm...mia amata Alizèeeee"

"Ehh beato te! Anche se magari in questo momento la stai sognando chissà in che modo, io non riesco a dormire!" dico alzandomi dal letto. "Credo che andrò a disturbare l'ex cardinale, spero che mi dia un'erba per far placare i miei bollenti spiriti!"

"Uhm...ma lascialo riposare...lui ha la moglie...ronffff"

"La moglie! Lo credi davvero? Guarda che quando eravamo a Vienna ho visto il medico uscire dalla stanza della marchesa e il nostro ex prelato aveva una faccia più scura dell'ebano. Credo che il dottore abbia messo a stecchetto il povero cardinale!"

"Uhm...beh...mal comune ... almeno non soffriamo solo tu ed io!"

"E il vecchio pazzo dove lo mettiamo? Anche lui è in astinenza altrimenti non darebbe di matto più del dovuto. Bene, ti lascio dormire io vado dal conte."

"Aaahhhh...beato Andrè!"

"Lo vedi che mi dai ragione?! Ahhh se non avessi una moglie adesso saprei io dove andare: in un bel bardello!"

"Si si ... vai vai ... magari vai da Andrè a chiedergli come ha fatto a resistere vent'anni!"

"Non lo voglio nemmeno sapere, visto che avrà sofferto come un cane!" rispondo tirando dietro di me la porta.

"Ronffff fffiiiii"

Sono seduto su una poltroncina mentre Anna è a letto che mi sta aspettando. La guardo con desiderio, lei mi dice con voce soave: "Armand, non vieni a letto?"

"Preferisco aspettare …."

"Aspettare? Cos'hai Armand? Pensi forse a Carlo? È in buone mani con tuo fratello! Mi sembra una persona per bene!" rispondo sistemandomi meglio il cuscino.

"Ma no, io non sto pensando affatto a Carlo ma a me e a te…"

"A noi? Beh...io sogno il nostro matrimonio! Vorrei una cerimonia semplice, un piccolo rinfresco e pochi intimi. Anche se la tua famiglia é davvero numerosa!" dico sorridendo, non vedo l'ora di sposare il mio Armand.

"Ma Anna, io …. si, certo il matrimonio …. però ….. Ohhh Anna…" dico alzandomi dalla poltroncina e frugando nella mia borsa.

"Armand...non preoccuparti! Se sono tutti come tuo fratello e le tue nipoti...saranno un poco strani, ma tutti gentili e premurosi! Sono davvero felice Armand!"

Continuo a frugare nella borsa, alzo la testa la guardo e ribatto: "Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, spiegati!"

"Armand! Devi stare tranquillo! Ecco cosa intendo!"

"Tranquillo! Impossibile, sono troppo agitato! … Ma dove le avrò messe? … Ah …sono qui, finalmente le ho trovate." Dico tirando fuori dalla borsa un sacchetto in tessuto marrone, chiuso con un nastro blu.

"Ma Armand! Ma mi stai ascoltando?!"

"Si, certo, certo …"

"ARMAND!"Mi alzo e afferro un braccio del mio Armand. Ma cos'ha?!

"Anna, possibile che non lo capisca?! Io non ce la faccio più. Sono settimane che noi non …. Oh Anna…" dico baciandola con bramosia, stringendola nel mio abbraccio. Posso percepire il suo corpo morbido e sinuoso attraverso la stoffa degli abiti, sogno di sfilarle la sua camicia da notte e posare le mie labbra sulla sua pelle candida.

"ARMAND! Un poco di contegno! Dimmi...come facevi quando eravamo distanti? Andavi forse a trastullarti con donnine equivoche?!" dico scandalizzata percependo il desiderio del mio Armand.

"Ma quale contegno e quale donnine?!" rispondo con un altro bacio impudico.

"ARMAND! SMETTILA! Esigo una risposta!"

"Oh Anna, Anna, non resisto più, ti voglio, sto impazzendo .." dico baciandola nuovamente.

"Ma...Armand...io...noi...il piccolo..."

"TOC TOC TOC TOC!"

"Maledizione! E adesso chi diavolo sarà?!"

"Apri e lo saprai!" rispondo un poco piccata, Armand è davvero strano questa sera.

"TOC TOC TOC TOC"

"Ma Armand...non possiamo..."

"Anna, chi lo dice che non possiamo? Secondo me quei medici sono dei ciarlatani ignoranti: tu stai benissimo, non hai alcun disturbo."

"E la fitta di prima?"

"Era la stanchezza del viaggio, ora stai benissimo. E poi non avrai confuso la fitta con un movimento del bambino?"

"Armand! Non intendo correre rischi! Quindi niente. Se preferisci dormire con tuo fratello...io ti capirò!"

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC…

"CONTE APRITE!"

"Armad...Su apri caro …"

"Ma non posso, anche se è Alain, guarda in che condizioni sono! Io .. io … come faccio? Il mio stato è ben visibile!"

"E allora chiuditi nell'armadio! Apro io!"

"Oh Anna ma come fai a prendermi in giro in un momento simile? … Lascia stare, tanto Alain, se è qui, cerca me."

"E allora apri!" dico con noncuranza infilando una vestaglia da camera.

"Si … si … Oddio sono tutto accaldato …" borbotto mentre cerco di ricompormi. Apro la porta vedo Alain con una faccia strana e dico: "Conosco quell'espressione, immagino che non ti senta tranquillo e non riesci a dormire, vero?"

"Ma..."spalanco gli occhi mentre vedo un...lì...povero me! Forse ho disturbato!

"Perdonatemi Eminenza io non credevo che Voi...ih ih ih"

"Ma si può sapere cosa stai farfugliando?! Alain non è come pensi. Dimmi tu piuttosto, perché sei qui? Forse hai il mio stesso problema, non riesci a dormire e sei qui per chiedermi le erbe per calmarti? Ebbene si, ce l'ho e adesso te le prendo, anzi , sai cosa ti dico?! Le prendiamo insieme e ne portiamo una tazza anche a mio fratello. Credo che anche lui tra non molto verrà a chiedermele."

"Si...grazie Eminenza!"

Certo che il signor conte ha una faccia da assatanato, sembra un pazzo, con gli occhi spalancati ed un vistoso rigonfiamento nelle parti basse. Sta morendo di desiderio, ormai è chiaro. Almeno io non mostro segnali così evidenti!

Sono esterrefatta: vedo Armand afferrare con stizza il sacchettino che poco prima aveva posato sul tavolo, mi guarda con occhi infervorati e mi dice: "Scusami cara, ma vado da mio fratello per vedere se Carlo sta bene. Tornerò appena sarà possibile, tu intanto vai a riposare che domani mattina ripartiamo."

"Si...certo Armand" rispondo appena mentre lo vedo allontanarsi.

Non l'ho mai visto in quello stato, sembra un pazzo! Nemmeno quando siamo stati lontani per oltre un mese, a causa del mio defunto marito o dei suoi incarichi sacerdotali.

Cammino a pari passo al conte e dico: "Scusate ma noto che siete molto più agitato di me, Vi è forse successo qualcosa? Ih ih …"

"Vorrei vedere te se avessi tua moglie nel letto e non potessi toccarla! Sgrunt! Beato Charles! E Louis!"

"E André. Dimenticate forse il nostro ex fraticello? Ih ih … Ahh .. beati loro!"

"Andrè ... Bah ... mia nipote si é sentita poco bene ... non saprei se é proprio beato!"

"Uhmm... per come la conosco io, il comandante è forte come una roccia e André … Ahhh come li invidio!"

"Aaahhhhh!"

Arriviamo davanti alla stanza di mio fratello, dopo essere passati davanti a quelle delle mie nipoti. Dalla stanza di Joséphine usciva una musica celestiale ….. che invidia! Di certo anche Louis si starà dando da fare, ma loro sono molto più morigerati. E Andrè …. Uhm … si sono sentite delle risate.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

"Augustin! Apri!"

Sono appena uscito dalla toilette, con la mia camicia da notte e il cappello di lana, quello lungo con il pom pom che mi ha ricamato la mia Marguerite, con le sue dolci manine, quando sento la voce di mio fratello e rispondo: "Un momento arrivo!"

"Zio! Apro io! È mio padre!" quasi urlo saltando fuori dal mio letto, tutto allegro.

"Si può sapere cosa fai ancora sveglio? Su torna a letto."

"Padreeeee!" Urlo spalancando la porta e saltando addosso al mio genitore.

"Co come! Tu sei ancora sveglio?!"

"Padre! Venite! Oh che bello! Ma ... e mia madre?!"

"Ehmm .. tua madre è in camera sua e sta dormendo. Adesso tu fila a letto, sbrigati!"

"Ma ... allora Voi perché siete qui?!"

"Sono qui per controllare che tu stia dormendo ma, a quanto pare, non è così!"

"Ma ... c'è lo zio con me. Voi dovete restare con mia madre! Tornate da lei! Poverina...è da sola!"

"Ti ho appena detto che tua madre sta dormendo quindi non si accorgerà della mia assenza." rispondo cercando di apparire tranquillo.

"Allora vado io da lei!" rispondo al mio papà.

"Come?! Tu!"

"Certo, io! Con il mio piccolo coltellino. Così se dovesse arrivare un bandito la difenderei io!"

"Armand...rassegnati! Carlo é uguale a me!" dico spalancando le braccia rassegnato.

"Co cosa! Ma Augustin cos'è questa storia? Glielo hai dato forse tu il coltello?"

"Io? Certo che no! Tu piuttosto torna da tua moglie!"

"Io non vado da Anna. Sono venuto con Alain perché abbiamo bisogno di prendere una tazza calda di calmante e TU dovrai farci compagnia."

"E Carlo?!"

"Carlo … behhh … non so …. Carlo lo mandiamo a letto. Su figliolo dammi quel coltello e va a dormire."

"No! Io vado da mia madre!"

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Ti ho detto che tua madre sta dormendo e consegnami il coltellino, avanti, muoviti."

"NO! Il coltellino é un regalo di madame Oscar! E se Voi restate qui io vado da mia madre!" Rispondo deciso e impettito! "Se continuate così io non Vi lascio sposare la mia mamma!"

"Come! Vorresti impedirmi di sposare tua madre?! E non pensi che sia tu che tuo fratello non avreste un padre?"

"Ma Voi non Vi state occupando di lei!"

Sussurro all'orecchio del conte: "Eminenza, credo che sia meglio che assecondiate Vostro figlio, a quanto pare possiede la testardaggine dei Jarjayes!"

"Testardaggine? Io ti paio forse testardo?!"

"Beh, con tutto il rispetto ma credo che lo camuffiate bene …"

"Uff...va bene Carlo. Me ne vado! Ma tu fila a letto o finirai in un guaio!"

Alain ribatte: "Conte, almeno lasciatemi le vostre erbe … Vi prego …"

"Servono a me! Buona notte a tutti!" Dico sbattendo la porta alle mia spalle.

"Noooo…" dico rincorrendo per il corridoio il conte. "Vi prego, abbiate un poco di pietà per questo povero uomo terreno! Sapete, se non me ne date almeno un poco mi farete peccare in solitudine, è questo che volete? Indurmi in tentazione?"

Sento la voce di Augustin alle mie spalle: "Fratello, non avresti sulla coscienza un solo peccatore ma due! Su avanti, dividi con noi il contenuto di quel sacchetto."

"Augustin, Alain, vi prego di lasciarmi tranquillo, sono troppo agitato."

"Mio caro fratello ... sii caritatevole! Su su ..."

"Oh ma …. dico qui si sta davvero esagerando! Augustin temo che stiamo davvero esagerando con queste erbe non vorrei che ci facciano male!"

"Ma che male vuoi che facciano! Su dai! Dammi qui che faccio io!"

"E va bene, prendetene un poco, non dovete esagerate, capito? Che domani dobbiamo rimetterci in viaggio. Augustin non ce la faccio più, voglio tornare a casa!"

"Ma...e io cosa faccio qui da solo? Questi adulti sono tutti strani. Adesso vado da Madame Oscar! Lei almeno è normale!" Esco dalla mia stanza fare rumore e busso alla porta affianco. Tanto mio padre e mio zio non mi guardano nemmeno!

"Tu vuoi tornare a casa? Semmai tu vuoi arrivare a Parigi, nella casa di famiglia, dove ti aspettano mia moglie e Nanny per finire gli ultimi dettagli della festa di fidanzamento e del matrimonio! IO voglio tornare a casa da MIA moglie!"

"Ehm ... anche io Signore, voglio tornare a casa Vostra da mia moglie!"

"Augustin, sembriamo tre fuori di testa, non urliamo altrimenti sveglieremo tutti, meglio tornare in camera tua e dividiamo la polverina."

"Si certo, andiamo. Ci prepariamo una bella tisana, ce la gustiamo e poi a nanna. E speriamo che tuo figlio si sia addormentato! Quel ragazzino è un vero terremoto!"

Busso deciso alla stanza di madame Oscar, tanto mio padre, mio zio e Alain non si sono accorti di nulla.

TOC TOC ...

André ed io siamo sdraiati sul letto, André mi bacia, mi abbandono a lui quando sentiamo bussare. "André hai sentito?! C'è qualcuno alla porta…. non vorrei che fosse ancora mio padre!"

"Uff ... vado a vedere, ma se è lui ... questa volta lo caccio!"

Mi alzo, vado scalzo fino alla porta e la apro. Vedo la zazzera chiara e gli occhi azzurri del piccolo Carlo, stretto nella sua camicia da notte, lunga fino ai piedi, con un orsacchiotto stretto al petto.

"Carlo, cosa succede?!"

"Zio, posso farti compagnia per un poco?"

"Ma certo Carlo, vieni" Prendo in braccio il piccolo e lo porto da Oscar, nel letto che occupiamo insieme.

"Ecco Carlo, mettiti al calduccio, qui, e spiegaci cosa è successo!"

"Su Carlo ... è tardi, cosa ci fai in giro per la locanda?" dico posando una carezza sul visino di Carlo, che si è intanto sistemato nel letto tra me e Andrè, sdraiato comodo sui cuscini. Anche Andrè si è sistemato nel letto, in un angolino. Povero caro!

"Vedi cuginona è che mio padre e Alain sono venuti nella mia camera e non so per quale motivo hanno cominciato a discutere. Parlavano di erbe calmanti e poi dicevano delle cose strane! … Cugino ma perché mio padre ha portato delle erbe a mio zio? Forse stanno tutti male? Non è meglio che chiamino il dottore?"

"Ma no Carlo, credo che siano solo stanchi. E comunque, a quest'ora, i bravi bambini dormono!" dico mentre sento Carlo accucciarsi nel letto, lo vedo piano chiudere gli occhi, mentre stringe il suo orsacchiotto.

"Andrè ... poverino, si sta addormentando!" dico posando una carezza tra i capelli al piccolo. "É così carino, non trovi?!"

"Si, molto! …. Oscar, è il caso di avvisare tuo padre, e non vorrei che lo cercassero dappertutto."

"Beh ... peggio per lui! Perdersi così un bambino ... che vergogna! E dare di matto per le loro erbette ... Andrè, pensi che il nostro piccolo sarà come lui?" Dico annusandolo un poco. "Sa di buono Carlo"

"Ma cero tesoro mio! Su, io intanto cerco tuo padre per avvisarlo che Carlo è qui."

"Se proprio devi ... guarda, si è proprio addormentato ... ih ih ..." sorrido mentre guardo Carlo dormire tranquillo, vicino a me.

"Certo che devo. Vado…"

"Vai ... uff ... " mi appoggio sul cuscino, poso una mano su Carlo mentre sento gli occhi farsi pesanti, però mi sento bene ...

Entro in camera seguito da Augustin e Alain e dico: "Fratello sbrigati, prendi il tuo fazzoletto così di lascio un poco di erba e vado finalmente a dormire, spero…"

"Si certo ... ecco ... questa per me ... e questa per te Alain! Bene, ora puoi andare Armand! Buon riposo!"

"Non abusatene altrimenti rischiate di non funzionare più…"

"Ah ... si certo ... stai pure tranquillo, io ci tengo a funzionare ancora a lungo!"

"Si si ... anche io ... sono ancora giovane, io!"

Alzo la testa e poso lo sguardo nel letto e con voce grave dico: "Non c'è …"

Augustin che è alle mie spalle risponde: "Ti assicuro che il problema c'è altro che c'è, ed è molto grave!"

Alain ribatte: " A chi lo dite Generale! Io davvero non riesco più a contenermi, se non avessi una moglie troverei riparo in una delle donne di qualche bordello!"

"Ma siete due cretini! Carlo non c'è! Augustin!" dico preoccupato, ma questi due non pensano ad altro?

"Cretini! Ma Armand che razza di ex cardinale sei!"

"Dov'è mio figlio? Augustin! Muoviti, andiamo a cercarlo!"

"Armand è tutta colpa tua!"

"COLPA MIA! Ma si può sapere cosa dici?!"

"Certo che è colpa tua! Se solo TU ci avessi lasciato immediatamente quelle erbe, Carlo non sarebbe sfuggito al nostro controllo. Armand, quel ragazzino è privo di buone maniere!"

"Quel ragazzino è buonissimo!"

"Chi lo dice?! TU che sei suo padre e che non te ne sei mai occupato ma non io che di figli ho una certa esperienza!"

"Muoviti e andiamo a cercarlo!"

Sento un bussare leggero alla porta. Toc Toc "Signore ... posso entrare?!"

"Andrè? Entra, veloce. È forse successo qualcosa?!"

"Ma cosa succede cosa sono quelle facce? Forse .. forse .. avete preso troppa erba?" dico guardando il generale e suo fratello. Sembrano due pazzi, con gli occhi spalancati. Il conte poi …. Si capisce benissimo che vorrebbe combinare qualcosa con la marchesa.

"Eh?! Ma cosa dici, sei impazzito? Piuttosto aiutaci, abbiamo perso Carlo!"

"Sono qui apposta per dirvi che Carlo è in camera mia e si è addormentato nel mio letto." Rispondo tranquillo, con fare quasi paterno.

"COSA?! E cosa ci fa Carlo nel tuo letto?! Oh povero me!"

"Dovreste saperlo voi, visto che ci ha riferito che non solo fate certi discorsi strani ma state discutendo a causa di un'erba calmante. E' forse quella sul tavolo? Alain se tu sei qui allora ho capito tutto, non ho bisogno di spiegazioni!"

"Eh ... Andrè ... non è come pensi ... vedi ... io non ce la faccio più! Ma non posso tradire la mia Sabrina! E allora ... ho pensato che forse con queste erbe ... ma Andrè, dimmi come si fa a resistere! Ti prego!"

"Co come?!"

Mio fratello mi guarda dritto negli occhi e dice: "Armand, dimmi si può santificare qualcuno che è ancora in vita?"

"No Augustin, e poi chi vorresti santificare? E perchè?!"

"Ma come chi e perché?! Ma lui, mio genero, il qui presente André! Armand lui è stato così …... così …. invulnerabile dalle tentazioni che è arrivato alla veneranda età di trentatré anni ancora casto! … Nooo sono fuori di testa .. voglio che prepari l'infuso."

"Ma Generale, cosa dite? Beh ... io vi lascio ai vostri infusi. Meglio che Carlo rimanga a dormire con me e Oscar ... di voi, di tutti voi, non c'è da fidarsi!" dico indicando ad uno ad uno i presenti.

"Ma ma … si può sapere cosa dici! André, Carlo dormirà qui con me, durante il sonno potrebbe muoversi e inavvertitamente dare in calcio al mio François. No, Signore! Appena avrò preso il mio calmante vengo a prenderlo."

"Signore, non azzardatevi a disturbarci. Oscar sta già dormendo, Carlo pure ed io sono stanco. Metterò un cuscino per riparare il pancino di mia moglie. Ma Vi assicuro che se Vi sento bussare e svegliate mia moglie ... pur con tutto il rispetto, vi accolgo con la spada sguainata!" rispondo deciso guardando dritto negli occhi il mio augusto suocero.

"Come! Ma sei impazzito?! André, TU sei davvero fuori di testa …"

"UEEEEEEEE..."

"No! Cos'è questo pianto? No ... anche Gennarino no!"

"Ascolta André, se ti è saltata in testa l'idea di sfidarmi a duello, allora significa che sei un tantino agitato e soffri di astinenza come noi figliolo. Su prendi anche tu l'infuso e vedrai che ti sentirai meglio."

"UEEEEE"

"Non ne ho bisogno Generale. Oohhh ancora quel pianto ... se lo sente Oscar saranno guai! Ma quanto piange quel neonato?!"

Alain ribatte: "Quanto basta da rendermi nervoso amico!"

All'improvviso vediamo entrare l'oste con affanno e dice: "Signori, capisco che siate in tanti ma vi prego non discutete. Il vostro vociferare l'ho sentito addirittura di sotto e tutti i miei clienti si stanno lamentando che non riescono a dormire. Adesso ci si è messo anche il neonato! Come faccio?!"

"Uff ... scusateci buon uomo. Avete ragione, è tardi e dobbiamo tutti dormire. E speriamo che il neonato la smetta di piangere!"

"UUUEEEEE UUUUAAA..."

"Signore, io torno da Oscar ... sperando che non si svegli!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo. Se si sveglia si agita, non solo per il poco sonno, ma anche per la preoccupazione di non farcela con la nostra creatura.

"André ti prego fa che non si svegli, non vorrei che si arrabbiasse o passasse la notte in bianco. Oh Armand, quanti problemi! Adesso ci si è messo anche Gennarino! Armand e se il piccolo avesse mal di pancia? Hai un poco d'erba calmante anche per lui?"

"Ma certo Augustin! Ho calmanti per ogni necessità nella mia borsa da viaggio! Sono un uomo previdente io, ed i Certosini sono degli speziali eccezionali!" rispondo tutto fiero di me.

"Si, però attento a non scambiare le erbe, non vorrei che da grande il piccolo avesse problemi di impotenza a causa tua!"

Vedo Alain scoppiare a ridere. "Ah ah ah ah … Questa poi! Ah ah ah …"

L'oste incalza: " Scccc… Vi prego signori!"

Lascio la stanza di mio suocero, apro piano la porta della mia stanza e controllo che Oscar stia riposando. Mi avvicino al letto, la vedo tenere abbracciato il piccolo Carlo. È così dolce, la mia Oscar, sono sicuro che sarà una madre splendida, anche se lei ha mille dubbi. In fondo, anche io ho paura, ma insieme ce la faremo, come sempre.

Alzo le coperte e mi sistemo nel letto, nel poco spazio rimasto disponibile, sperando di non cadere sul pavimento.

"UEEEEE UAAAAAA"

"Maestà non capisco perché il principino faccia così … suggerisco di chiamare il medico …."

"UEEE"

"No, aspetta, sono sicura che u piccirello ha mal di pancia, dalla a me!" dico prendendolo in braccio. "Su, Gennarì nu chiagne a mammà …."

"UEEEEE! UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ohhh ma Gesù! Ma perché il mio piccolo Gennaro piange ! Su, piccirello adesso ti libero dalle fasce e mammà ti massaggia il pancino …."

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE"

La balia sussurra: "Maestà chiamiamo il medico …"

"Giuseppì, Gennarino non tiene nulla, ha solo mal di pancia. Ma non lo vedi che non appena gli tocco la pancia ritira le ginocchia?!"

"UUUUAAAAAAAA GGRRRRRRR AAAAAAA EEEEEE UUUUUUUGGGRRR SPUT BLEAH "

"Oh...che odore Maestà!"

"Che ti avevo detto?! Gennarino soffre di coliche…"

"UUUAAAAAAAAAA"

Siamo nei corridoi, le grida del principino stanno svegliando tutti, l'oste protesta: "Signori, ma che cos'ha quel moccioso? Sta svegliando tutti i miei ospiti!"

Armand ribatte: "Buon uomo tranquillizzatevi, al bambino ci penso io."

"Siete forse un dottore?"

"Eh...no no ... ma so cosa fare. Ora andate!"

Alain ribatte: "Conte ma davvero sapete cosa fare? Il bambino ha soltanto pochi mesi …."

"Oooh... c'è un'erbetta per ogni occasione!"

"Armand, lascia stare. Dammi retta!"

"Augustin, non capisco perché non avete fiducia in me?! Forse non mi chiedete di aiutarvi quando ne avete bisogno?"

"Armand...vai da Anna. Su. È meglio per tutti. Anche tu Sassoin, torna in camera!"

"Io vado dritto in camera di sua … ehm… di madame Carolina, capito?!" dico bussando alla porta.

"Oh...chissà chi è che ci disturba?!"

"UEEEEEE UAAAAA"

"Maestà forse sarà il locandiere per via del principino che sta piangendo …."

"Aprite...jamme …"

"Si … subito Maestà …" dico precipitandomi.

Vedo aprirsi la porta, una cameriera imbarazzata si sporge dal piccolo spiraglio.

"Si...ditemi …"

"Vogliamo parlare con la tua padrona …"

"Mi dispiace ma Madame è impegnata con il figliolo. Non è possibile!" rispondo decisa. Siamo nel cuore della notte e non è cosa che tre uomini entrino nella stanza di tre povere donne indifese!

"Ohhh Uè Giuseppì fa entrare lu cardinale!"

"Come volete...uff...entrate prego. Ma sappiate che siete un gran maleducato a disturbare tre Signore nel cuore della notte! E siamo pure in tenuta da notte! Dovreste vergognarvi!"

"Ma cosa dici figliola?! Io vado oltre alle situazioni terrene. Anche in camicia da notte, voi per me siete una sorella, intendo sorella spirituale."

"Si certo, come no Eminenza. Guardate che sappiamo tutte che siete un ex Cardinale!"

"Vero, ma comunque rimango un uomo di animo spirituale, quindi immaginate che io sia il vostro padre spirituale."

"Ma non ci penso neppure!" figuriamoci, con quella faccia che si ritrova! Sembra un diavolo uscito dagli inferi! O Signore, proteggeteci Voi! Mi faccio rapida il segno della croce e spero in bene.

"Madame, si può sapere cosa avete contro di me?"

"UEEEEE..."

"UE' Cardinale, e jamme pi chiste chiacchiere e trasite."

"Cosa avete detto?"

"Ho detto di entrare! E muiteve!"

La cameriera ribatte: "Voi siete un eretico! Ecco cos'ho contro di Voi!" Dico facendomi il segno della croce e baciando il rosario che prontamente estraggo dalla tasca della mia vestaglia da camera.

"Ohhhh Giuseppì ma si diventata pazz? Chillè anche se un tempo è stato nu cardinale jeve sempe nu pover'omme! Generà nu mi guardate a chussì, lo so che nà vite capito na mazza ed io traduco…"

"Meno male …"

" Ho detto che se anche un tempo vostro fratello era un cardinale non era altro che un poveraccio e poi prelato o non prelato sotto la tonaca si nasconde ciò che hanno tutti gli uomini! Vero Conte Armand?"

"Ma...io..." rispondo imbarazzato.

"Ma vuje che? Ma se avete nu figlio e ingravidato nuovamente la marchesa …"

"UEEEE"

"Oh Signore stu piccirello mi fa ascj pazz!"

"Nulla Madame. Nulla. Io andrei a riposarmi." ma questa è tutta pazza! Povero me!

"A riposare?! Ma dico! Come potete andare a dormire se il mio Gennarino strilla così tanto? Generà Vi siete forse impazzito?"

"No ... sono solo stanco. E sappiate che le mie sei figlie erano tutte buone e tranquille ... tutte ... beh ... Oscar mica tanto. Comunque, se dormivo allora dormirò anche adesso!"

"Ohh ma … E vuje conte Armand, cosa ne pensate dell'indifferenza dellu generale?!"

"Madame, mio fratello è fatto così...ci vuole pazienza con gli anziani!"

"Anziano sarai tu! Spretato insolente!"

Guardo il vecchio pazzo, ha sgranato gli occhi e scoppio in una fragorosa risata. "AH AH AH AH AH ….. Questa poi! Il generale anziano! AH AH AH…"

"Sassoin! SPARISCI!"

"Ohh...in mezzo a tutto questo chiasso il principino si é acquietato ... per fortuna!"

Guardo il mio Gennarino che è tra le braccia e dico: "E' vero, si è calmato! Ma vuje non mi avete ancora detto perché site a ca?"

"Ah...ecco...ma per sapere come sta il principino!"

"Ma come non l'avete visto?! Non ha fatto altro che strillà. A proposito, ditemi cosa avete in mano?!"

Guardo il sacchetto che tengo stretto tra le mani e rispondo deciso: "Delle erbette miracolose! Ve le lascio, nel caso in cui il principino dovesse nuovamente piangere. Anzi Madame, dovreste berne un infuso al giorno anche Voi, così farà bene a lui!"

"Erbe?! Ma dico, site ascite pazz? Chilla roba se la prendono chille fetende di Ferdinano e chillate pourc di Claud per andare a donne! …. E nu fate chille facce che aggio capito, traduco. Quelle erbe le prendono Ferdinando e il porco di vostro zio per andare a femmine!"

"Ma no! Queste sono rilassanti, tranquillanti e digerenti!"

"Rilassanti?! Ma si chille duje depravati che ho appena nominato se li prendono mezz'ora prima per recarsi nei migliori bordelli di Napoli!"

"Ehm...saranno altre erbette"

"No, le conosco bene! Sapite cardinale, nà volta chille deprato di vostro zio voleva somministrarle a mia insaputa nel mio bicchiere di vino affinché giacesse con me ed io sapite cosa ho fatto? Gliel'ho tirato in faccia. Ahhh ma se chille pourc di Claud mi dovesse capitare nuovamente a tiro, stavolta tiro fuori la pistola e gli faccio saltare i gioielli di famiglia!"

"Oopsss …" istintivamente porto le mani lì. "Beh...io allora andrei. Buona notte!"

"Andate pure e magari prendete voi chilla roba a chussì fate felice la marchesa!"

Non appena Alain tira la porta dice: "Caspiterina l'imperatrice! Ma è peggio del diavolo biondo!"

"Ah Alain. Mia figlia è imbattibile!" dico convinto, deciso.

"Lo credevo anch'io finché non ho udito le parole di sua maestà. Generale, MAI dico MAI ho sentito Vostra figlia voler privare con un colpo di pistola i gioielli di famiglia a qualcuno!"

"Certo che no. Mia figlia è una donna a modo! L'ho educata io! ih ih ih … mica sono pazzo, io!"

"Augustin credi che sua Maestrà non lo sia? Se quella donna parla in quel modo è perché non soltanto ha a che fare con suo marito ma anche che nostro zio che a quanto pare ha posato i suoi occhi peccaminosi su quella donna. Un po' come Maribeau ha fatto con Oscar. A proposito, io direi di andare nelle scuderie e vedere cosa stanno combinando quei tre."

"Armand, vai pure. Io vado a dormire! … Con la stanchezza che ho non intendo perdere tempo dietro a quei tre depravati!"

"Ma come, sono tuoi soldati e deleghi me?"

"Esatto. IO SONO STANCO."

"Anch'io. Ma non vorrei che quei tre lussuriosi combinassero un'altra delle loro."

"Bravo Armand. Vai! E porta con te l'aspersorio!"

"Augustin quando vuoi sai essere davvero insopportabile! Sai cosa ti dico?!"

"Cosa?!"

"Che anch'io sono stanco e vado a dormire."

"Buona notte Armand!"

"Buona notte Augustin!" rispondo andando verso la stanza di mia moglie. " L'aspersorio! Ma come gli vengono certe idee? È proprio pazzo!"

_**Il carnevale di Venezia, Piazza San Marco**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry abbiamo avuto una magnifica idea, guarda che meraviglia piazza San Marco!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, è stupenda e poi è tutta allestita a festa per il carnevale!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Tra non molto ci sarà il volo dell'Angelo! …"

_**Terry: **_"Davvero?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si. Una delle Marie dello scorso carnevale di lancerà, legata ad una fune, dal campanile di San Marco per raggiungere il palazzo del Doge, indossando un fantastico abito storico. È una tradizione che risale al XVI secolo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ehi Aizram ma lo sai che i nostri costumi sono davvero bellissimi?! Siamo a tema con le classiche maschere veneziane…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, io ho addirittura una bellissima maschera rifinita con il pizzo bianco. E questo vestito poi …. È magnifico!"

_**Terry: **_"La mia invece è rosa! Ih ih … Mi chiedo chissà se i nostri amici ci riconosceranno vestite così!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Terry, Aizram, grazie di averci portate a Venezia …"

_**Perla: **_"Era il mio sogno prendere parte al carnevale mascherata, e poi i nostri abiti sono una meraviglia!"

"Vero Perla, mi sembra di essere a corte!"

_**Elektra: **_"Australia, anche tu indossi un abito bellissimo!"

_**Australia: **_"Vero Elektra, nulla da invidiare alle dame di Versailles."

_**Terry: **_"Monica sei davvero stupenda con questo abito settecentesco!"

_**Monica: **_"Oh grazie Terry per il complimento, però il panièr è un tantino fastidioso, ora capisco la povera Oscar che si rifiuta di indossarlo."

_**Tetide: **_"A proposito di Oscar, come l'avete mascherata?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah … Riguardo alla nostra truppa, loro non hanno bisogno di indossare maschere, abbiamo semplicemente fatti indossare gli abiti del loro tempo, tutti tranne Maribeau e i suoi uomini. Loro indossano i vestiti dei pagliacci!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Cosa! Ma certo che voi due siete davvero diaboliche!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla: **_"Ragazze, sono curiosa di sapere quale abito indosseranno Oscar ed André!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Perla, loro non hanno bisogno di indossare un costume!"

_**Perla: **_"Non capisco, spiegati per favore!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah … Aspetta e lo vedrai! Terry, è il caso di raggiungere il cast, tra poco ci sarà il volo dell'angelo e voglio che tutti lo vedano."

_**Virginia:**_ "Ma dove sono?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sono davanti al palazzo del Doge, andiamogli incontro altrimenti con tutta questa folla non ci vedono."

_**Katia: **_"Si, andiamo, non vedo l'ora di vederli!"

_**Il cast di "Avventura"**_

_**Andrè: **_"Guardati Oscar ma …."

_**Oscar: **_"André siamo a Venezia e indossiamo i nostri abiti!"

_**Andrè: **_"Oscar … veramente, tu indossi l'alta uniforme ed io ho i vestiti che indossavo un tempo, quando ero al tuo servizio!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero André e ti è cresciuto anche il codino ed è legato da un nastro nero! Ma … cosa sta succedendo?"

_**Nanny: **_"Vero bambina, indossi l'alta uniforme, la stessa che mettesti la sera che prendesti parte al ballo per impedire che Fersen ballasse con la nostra regina. Davvero strano! E tu Augustin sei davvero molto elegante con questa giacca piena di pizzi e merletti!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Vero Nanny, sembra che dobbiamo prendere parte a un ballo …"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, anche se indossiamo gli abiti della nostra epoca, c'è un'aria strana, non so …."

_**Armand: **_"Anna, siamo a Venezia ed è carnevale!"

_**Anna: **_"Davvero Armand?"

_**Armand: **_"Si, cara!"

_**Marianne: **_"Si, lo zio dice il vero però …. Non è la nostra epoca, guardate, anche se la maggior parte della gente è vestita come noi, ci sono persone che indossano abiti dell'anno 2000 …"

_**Armand: **_"Marianne, siamo nel tempo delle Arpie, ed essendo che in questo periodo si aprono i festeggiamenti del carnevale, loro hanno voluto portarci ad assistere!"

_**Alcuni turisti mascherati**_

_**Sara: **_"Guardate che costumi!"

_**Caterina: **_"Vero Sara, sono davvero originali!"

_**Chiara: **_"Le parrucche e poi, oh ma non è possibile! Sembrano …... no, ma cosa dico Lucrezia, ma quella gente è mascherata come i personaggi del nostro cartone animato preferito!"

_**Caterina: **_"Siiii ma che belli, sembrano proprio loro!"

_**Sara: **_"Ma guarda la ragazza che indossa il costume di Lady Oscar?!"

_**Chiara: **_"Si, è quello in alta uniforme! Che meraviglia!"

_**Caterina: **_"Si, lei incarna perfettamente Lady Oscar ma lui… Ohhh ma guarda il giovane, somiglia davvero ad André! Ma è bellissimo!"

_**Sara: **_"Oh Caterina ti prego andiamo da loro, voglio vederli più da vicino!"

_**Chiara: **_"Non vorrei recargli disturbo…"

_**Sara: **_"Ma cosa dici! E' carnevale! E noi vogliamo solo ammirare i loro costumi che sono perfetti. Andiamo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Guarda Terry, quel gruppo di signore in maschera si sta avvicinando ai nostri amici…"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, spero che non succeda nulla…"

_**Australia: **_"Autrici Arpie, meglio che ci avviciniamo, non vorrei che il vecchio scimunito ne facciesse una delle sue!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, ragazze, il nostro generale è un gentiluomo."

_**Terry**_: "Comunque meglio avvicinarci!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ehi Maribeau, Ah ah ah … Certo che le Autrici te l'hanno fatta, indossi il costume che più ti si addice: Da pagliacc! Ah ah ah …"

_**Maribeau: **_"Oh no! Ma perché le Autrici si sono accanite contro di me?"

_**Jacques: **_"E noi allora che non c'entriamo nulla?! Guarda, anche noi indossiamo i vestiti da pagliacci."

_**Joséphine: **_"E' ciò che vi meritate, pagliacci!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand, ma tu indossi la veste papale!"

_**Armand: **_"Si … ho notato. Ma perché voi altri indossate abiti normali ed io invece …"

_**Generale: **_"Perché caro fratello, il tuo destino era un altro invece hai preferito forzare gli eventi."

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici!"

_**Generale: **_"Si si …. da Papa sei perfetto …. vedi Armand, saresti stato bellissimo! E invece …. Il richiamo della carne ha prevalso sul buon senso."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin smettila! E poi non capisco perché proprio io e non tu!"

_**Augustin: **_"Perché tu sei il figlio cadetto, io invece ho il compito di tramandare il nostro nome …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohh ma Generà cosa dite?! Ma se avete avuto un esercito di figlie femmine!"

_**Madame Jarjayes: **_"Guarda Augustin, quel gruppo di dame viene da questa parte …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma non le conosco, forse sono nuove lettrici …"

_**Sara: **_"Ohhh Ma che belli che siete! I vostri costumi sono davvero originali!"

_**Caterina: **_"Ma diteci come vi è venuta l'idea di impersonare il cast di Lady Oscar? Siete perfetti!"

_**Oscar: **_"Come! Ma …"

_**Chiara: **_"Oscar ovvero lei signorina è davvero perfetta! E' così somigliante alla mia eroina del cuore!"

_**Caterina: **_"Si, è la parrucca è fatta così bene che sembrano capelli veri!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma cosa dite! Mesdames, io non porto alcuna parrucca, sono i miei capelli!"

_**Caterina: **_"Dice davvero?! Ma è meraviglioso!"

_**Chiara: **_"Oh Caterina, visto da vicino il costume è ancora più bello della punta che abbiamo visto!"

_**Oscar: **_"Puntata? Ma di cosa state parlando!"

_**Sara: **_"Ma come! Signoria … a proposito perché non ci dice il suo nome?"

_**Oscar: **_"Il mio nome è Oscar François de Jarjayes…"

_**Chiara: **_"Oh Ma anche il tono della voce è identico a quella della doppiatrice!"

_**Caterina: **_"Ma com'è possibile?!"

_**Sara: **_"Non lo so … forse è il mistero dei nostri tempi!"

_**Caterina: **_"Ohh ma lei …. Oh Lei è identico al nostro André, anzi, è ancora più bello!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi Madame prego, mio marito è mio non vostro!"

_**Caterina: **_"Oh mi scusi signora non volevo offenderla ma suo marito è talmente identico al nostro amato André che quasi mi confondo…."

_**Andrè: **_"Ma io … io sono André, André Grandier .."

_**Chiara: **_"Oh Caterina, anche il tono della voce del giovane è identico a quello del nostro bellissimo Andrè!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma … io non capisco nulla. Dove sono le Autrici?"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo qui Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi voi due, adesso mi spiegate che storia è questa."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma la tua storia Oscar!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma lo sai che tutti voi indossate gli abiti del cartone animati?! Quindi la gente vi ha riconosciuti o meglio, vedono in te l'eroina della loro infanzia!"

_**Oscar: **_ "Ma è pazzesco!"

_**Un'altra turista dice all'amica:**_ "Luisa guarda che costumi! Sembrano i veri personaggi di Lady Oscar!"

_**Pia:**_ "Aspetta voglio guardarli da vicino…"

_**Oscar:**_ "E voi chi siete!"

_**Luisa: **_"Ohhh … ma … sembrano davvero loro!"

_**Pia: **_"Che meraviglia!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Autrici vi prego, non ne posso più! Aiutatemi!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, tirateci fuori da questo guaio. Non riusciamo a fare un passo che tutti ci fermano."

_**Terry: **_"Ci credo! Non solo indossate degli abiti talmente perfetti ma avete lo stesso volto dei personaggi che hanno tormentato i sogni della nostra infanzia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry cosa facciamo?"

_**Terry: **_"Uhm … Non riusciamo a goderci il carnevale a causa del riconoscimento dei nostri personaggi. _**Aizram: **_"L'unica cosa da fare è aprire il dropbox e fare in modo che non vengano riconosciuti."

_**Terry: **_"Ben detto, avanti… forza!"

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta .. tiro fuori il mio telefono … apro il dropbox … ed voilà ecco fatto. Adesso più nessuno li riconoscerà."

_**Monica: **_"Perfetto, così possiamo interloquire con tutti."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, ma prima godiamoci il volo dell'Angelo! … Guardate! Si sta lanciando!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Bellissimo!"

_**Generale: **_"Che stranezze nel vostro tempo!"

_**Marianne: **_"Suvvia Padre ma è meraviglioso!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vero Marianne è solo che nostro padre ha sempre da ridire."

_**Generale: **_"Ma Joséphine …"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, vostra figlia ha ragione. Site nu poco pesante!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma …"

_**Carolina: **_" Ma stateve nu poco citte e fateci vedere lo spettacolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Citte?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si cette, zitto, zut come dite voi francesi! … Oh ma che bel vestito che indossa la piccirella!"

_**Andrè: **_"Ma che bella musica Oscar, che ne diresti di cimentarci in un ballo? Ricordi, come quando siamo stati a Venezia nella ff!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero André! Su andiamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi voi due, non potete?"

**Oscar: **"Perché?"

_**Generale: **_"Come perché stai aspettando la mia nipotina e non puoi fare certe cose!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh ma Generà site davvero fastidioso come na pulce! Ma lassatele sta!"

_**Aizram: **_"Amici, prima di scambiare qualche parola con i nostri amici, propongo di cimentarci nelle danze!"

_**Terry: **_"Brava Aizram, ottima idea! Amici ci vediamo qui a calar del sole davanti a una buona cena al ristorante."

_**Tutti in coro: **_"Benissimo a dopo!"

_**Generale: **_"A dopo Arpie!"

_**Alain: **_"Sabrina cara vieni con me andiamoci a divertirci!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Aspetta Alain ma dimmi non mi trovi grassa con questo pancione?"

_**Alain: **_"Ma no, cara sei bellissima! E poi ho dimenticato di ringraziare le Autrici di averti portata."

_**Sabrina: **_"Lo farai dopo!"

_**Alain: **_"Si, cara andiamo!"

_**Australia: **_"No, aspetta tesoruccio, ho da dirvi qualcosa. Ciao Sabrina che piacere rivederti!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia: **_"Tesoruccio mio! Ma che bello... lo sentivo anzi lo sapevo, ne ero certa che anche Caroli' si sarebbe "innamorata!" Sabrina, tranquilla. In senso figurativo! ihihhi … dicevo Alain che Carolì è attratta della tua esuberante e genuina personalità... nessuno può resisterti... ihihi ora siete la creme de la creme di "Avventura!"

_**Alain: **_"Evidentemente l'imperatrice mi trova simpatico perché mi piace ridere e scherzare! Credo che ne vedremo delle belle."

_**Australia: **_"Visto, vecchio scimunito? Pure l'imperatrice adora, no stra adora Jo e Alain... ah, ci aspettano giorni comici in arrivo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Temo davvero di si…."

_**Terry: **_"Su Generale coraggio, andiamo a divertirci!"

_**Australia: **_"Le Arpie hanno ragione, andiamo a divertirci. A dopo vecchio scimunito!"

_**Elektra: **_"A dopo vecchio sporcaccione! Ih ih .."

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt… Arpie, spiegatemi come si sono conosciute quelle due squinternate?"

_**Aizram: **_"Sono i miracoli della tecnologia Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannazione!"

_**Terry:**_ "Calmatevi e fate divertire madame."

_**Generale:**_ "Si … certo! Andiamo mia adorata!"

_**Lupen:**_ "No, un momento Generale aspettate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buongiorno madame Lupen, madame Tetide! Vedo che al vostro seguito avete un accompagnatore…"

_**Red Drago: **_"Si, mi presento sono Red Drago e ho letto la one shot che le Autrici hanno pubblicato."

_**Lupen:**_ "Siii! Generale, la vostra nipotina è dolcissima! Vi ha tirato perfino la parrucca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh beh …. Riconosco che mia nipote è bellissima, è tutta suo nonno!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma Padre cosa dite! Sophie è identica ad André."

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh! Ma Oscar, possibile che devi ridire su tutto?! Mia nipote è bellissima ed è questo che conta. Ehi tu mister maglietta appiccicata anche se hai fallito non dandomi François, riconosco che hai fatto un buon lavoro!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma Padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scc … e calmati!"

_**Lupen:**_ "one shot: il Generale dolcissimo con la nipotina e quest'ultima che trascina via la parrucca al nonno!

_**Red Drago:**_ "Permettetemi di dire che in casa Jarjayes dopo l'arrivo della piccola c'è un'atmosfera divertente e dolce. Generale siete un nonno tanto dolce."

_**Generale:**_ "Monsieur, vi ringrazio per le vostre parole. Non c'è cosa più bella che diventare nonno."

_**Tetide:**_ "Immaginavo che sareste impazzito per la vostra nipotina.. anche se vi ha rovinato la notte di San Valentino."

_**Marguerite: **_ "Oh madame Tetide, in tutta confidenza voglio dirvi che non appena la piccola si è addormentata, Augustin ed io abbiamo recuperato alla grande. Che notte!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite! Scc… non sono cose da dirsi! Coff .. coff … meglio andare"

_**Aizram:**_ "No, aspettate!"

_**Generale: **_"Cos'altro succede madamigella Autrice?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Sta per avvenire il volo dell'Angelo! … Eccolo .. guardate …."

_**Generale: **_"Ma dove?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Dall'alto Generale!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ohhh Augustin … guarda!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma non è possibile che si cali da quell'altezza!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E' il volo dell'angelo, una tradizione antichissima!"

_**Generale: **_"Dite davvero?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, vedete quella ragazza, una delle Marie dello scorso carnevale, si calerà dal campanile di San Marco er raggiungere il palazzo del Doge!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André hai sentito?"

_**André: **_" Si, mi ricorda un poco un certo cavaliere nero che si calava dai palazzi dei nobili! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè …. ih ih ih … però questa tradizione risale al XVI secolo!"

_**André: **_"Vabbè, significa che Bernard si sarà ispirato alla tradizione dei veneziani!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ah ah ah ah ….."

_**André: **_"Per fortuna però lui non è caduto a terra!"

_**Carolina: **_"Però! Uè Autrici certo che sarà pure na tradizione ma chille è pazz! Guardate si sta lanciando davvero!"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto …. state tranquilla!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà ma avite sentito? Cero che sarebbe interessante fare un volo a chilla altezza!"

_**Generale: **_"Eh?! Ma Maestà … non mi pare una buona idea!"

_**Carolina: **_"Non ne vedo il motivo! Se chilla piccirella lo fa non vedo perché non potrei farlo io!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma …. Maestà …. mi pare inappropriato! Voi siete una regina!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma perché?! Forse nu so na femmena?"

_**Generale: **_"Eh?! S …. si certo però ….. ecco …."

_**Carolina: **_"E nu fate chilla facce! Ma io scherzavo! Piuttosto Autrici avete detto le altre signore ci stanno aspettando ."

_**Terry: **_"Ci aspettano al ristorante per il pranzo, davanti al teatro La Fenice!"

_**Carolina: **_"Bene … cosa aspettiamo, andiamo!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo …. andiamo! Anche perché sento lo stomaco del nostro generale protestare! h ih ih ih"

_**Siamo tutti riuniti in un ristorante a cenare. **_

_**Monica:**_ " Certo che è davvero spassoso venire qui a Venezia durante i festeggiamenti del carnevale!"

_**Aizram: **_"E' bellissimo, mi sono divertita tantissimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Si. E poi che dire di questa aria gioiosa?!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale ma lo sapete che vestito così avete il fascino di un uomo di altri tempi!"

_**Generale: **_"Beh … ecco … vi ringrazio del complimento Madame! So di essere un gran bel uomo! Ih ih … "

_**Virginia: **_"Lo può dire forte! … Emm … Generale, madame Marguerite non è armata vero?"

_**Generale: **_"Sinceramente non lo so, ma meglio che non abbia sentito altrimenti …."

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, nu vi ha sentito vostra moglie che sta parlando con le sue figliole ma io si. Riconosco che la Signora Virginia ha ragione, vi siete tirato a lucido per il siparietto o per fare colpo su chiche femmena?"

_**Monica:**_ "Ah ah ah … Questa poi! Maria Carolina siete davvero troppo forte!"

_**Katia:**_ "Generale sto leggendo i capitoli precedenti…"

_**Generale: **_"Dite madame…"

_**Katia: **_"Comunque fate qualcosa per Anna e vostro fratello non potete tenerli ancora separati."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Katia, vi assicuro che quei due fornicatori tutto fanno all'infuori di stare lontani. Guardate con attenzione Anna e vi renderete conto che è incinta!"

_**Carolina: **_"Jamme Generà, vostro fratello e la marchesa si amano e vuje nu scucciàte!"

_**Katia: **_"Ma cosa dice?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Che non dovete scocciare vostro fratello."

_**Elektra:**_ Carolina siete troppo divertente con vostre battute, anche se capisco ben poco. Per fortuna che c'è spesso traducete!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Signurì ma io traduco non solo per chille simpaticone del generale ma anche pe' vuje che leggete la mia lingua!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, Andrè, voi due siete sempre complici in tutto…"

_**André: **_"Elektra, Oscar ed io sin da bambini abbiamo combinato tante marachelle che ormai abbiamo un'intesa perfetta! .. Vero amore?"

_**Oscar: **_"Beh … si …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Beh, comunque devi riconoscere che sei davvero dispettosa con Andrè…"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … Elektra, in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito ed io volevo vincere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "André sei proprio un santo. UOMINI così non esistono più."

_**Oscar: **_"Lo so. E André è tutto e solo mio!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Per quanto riguarda lu pourc la punizione deve continuare per il resto della vita…"

_**André: **_"Non c'è bisogno di punirlo, tanto non farà altro che cacciarsi nei guai e mio suocero non perderà l'occasione per fargliela pagare!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ben fatto vecchio sporcaccione."

_**Generale: **_"Ohh ma Madame, si può sapere cosa ho fatto adesso per meritarmi quell'appellativo?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Per il momento nulla ma ti chiamo così per quello che farai ancora!"

_**Generale: **_"Grunt … Siete davvero una tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Grazie vecchio sporcaccione per il complimento! Ih ih ih …Comunque André tornando allu pourc oltre a darsi un sacco di arie, è insopportabile. André vagli a dare ancora un sacco di botte, sfidalo con la spada e fagli una bella A sul vermicello, e, nel caso non capisse ancora, sparagli lì… Ah ah ah …"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "C'è poco da ridere, io sono perfetto, uno strano equilibrio tra senno e follia, estro e dovere, fantasia e ordine militare."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma quale ordine militare! Generà ve l'ho detto anche nel capitolo: siete ottuso."

_**Generale:**_ "Maestà…"

_**Australia:**_ "Vecchio scimunito! Visto?! Sentito!? Sei ottuso per decreto reale..."

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto e lasciami parlare con l'imperatrice! … Ahh quanto sei gagliarda mia adorata Caroli'! Meno male che ti hanno... invitata a partecipare a questa pazza avventura..."

_**Carolina: **_"Piccirrè, se ho deciso di partire per la Francia ho i miei buoni motivi: allontanarmi da chillè pourc di Ferdinand per non farmi ingravidare ancora …"

_**Australia:**_ "Carolì dicci quanti figli hai avuto?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ahhh diciotto signurì. Ho affrontato ben diciotto gravidanze!"

_**Australia:**_ "Caspita! Certo che tuo marito è un vero stallone!"

_**Carolina: **_"No .. cioè si, ma resta nu pourc che si accoppia pe tante fenmene! Comunque io ormai porto sempre con me la pistola che se poco poco Ferdinando ha cattive intenzioni con me, lo sparo proprio lì."

_**Australia:**_ " Arpie, avete creato un mostro, che stra adoroooo! Grazie! Ihihih .."

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, c'è poco da ridere. L'imperatrice ha un grosso problema con il suo consorte …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma io non rido per re Ferdinando che non pensa ad altro ma a te."

_**Generale: **_"A me! Non capisco .."

_**Australia:**_ "Carolina ti cazzia appena apri bocca! E io ci godo! Ihihi…"

_**Elektra: **_"Brava Australia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia e trigraccia tacete!"

_**Australia:**_ "Su su, Autrici affrettavi a farli tornare a Parigi... che son stra curiosissima di vedere che combina Caroli' a Fessen! Ihihihihhi e magari riesce a ...risvegliare il quasi sempre dormiente Luigetto! Ihihihih"

_**Carolina: **_"Ci potete giurare! Vedrete porterò scompiglio a Versailles!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma comunque ottima scelta …"

_**Carolina: **_"Riguardo a cosa?"

_**Australia:**_ "Al mio tesoruccio! Hai deciso che debba essere lui a scortarti…"

_**Carolina: **_"Certo! Quello guaglione mi ispira sicurezza! … Generà guaglione significa "ragazzo."

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. grazie Maestà per renderci partecipi della vostra conversazione!"

_**Australia:**_ "Carolì è una donna generosa, pensa anche te vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"TACETE!"

_**Australia:**_ "Si si .. comunque chi più di del mio tesoruccio può proteggere l "indifesa" Caroli'? Ahahah ahahahah troppo troppo troppo fuori di testa sei! aAhahahah con quell'arma sei più pericolosa tu di qualsiasi possibile assalitore che vi attacca!Mhhh poveri loro che ancora non sanno cosa li aspetta! Ahahah quasi mi dispiace anche per tuo marito, l hai minacciato di morte con sta pistola per tenerlo lontano dal talamo nuziale ihihih mi sa che continuando cosi... finirai per castrarlo...ehm, per errore!? Ihih, sicuro! Dagli la possibilità e non si fermerà neanche a 30 figli!"

_**Carolina: **_"Diciotto Signurì! Lu pourc mi ingraviderà altre tre volte. Il mio Gennarino è il quindicesimo dei miei figli."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maestà scusami ma sei davvero pazza…"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrè, ditemi perché io sarai asciut pazz?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Come perché! Vai in giro armata per scacciare tuo marito e ti porta dietro la pistola in ogni circostanza!"

_**Carolina: **_"Certo! Ma vuje na vite capito ca chille ten sempre nu tarl in capa?"

_**Anna: **_"Armand hai capito cosa ha detto l'imperatrice?"

_**Armand: **_"Si, certo! Capisco un poco di napoletano perché ho soggiornato per qualche tempo nel regno di re Ferdinando …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh finalmente Conte potete tradurre un poco vuje! Avanti spiegate."

_**Armand: **_"Madame Agrifoglio, Sua maestà ha detto che è costretta a girarsi armata perché suo marito re Ferdinando, pensa sempre alla stessa cosa, non so se mi spiego?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Insomma piccirrè , chille pourc pensa solo a ingravidarmi ed io ho preso le mie precauzioni."

_**Tetide:**_ " Maestà a parer mio fate bene ad avere una pistola e usarla, dato il marito che si ritrovate.. un figlio all'anno.. mi sa che quello ha fretta di restare vedovo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh finalmente qualcuno che mi capisce! Madame, come già detto, dovrò avere ancora altri tre figli, capiti adesso?"

_**Tetide:**_ "Oh povera imperatrice!"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie per la vostra comprensione Madame!"

_**Australia:**_ "Su, Caroli', meglio non pensarci che uno da...punire c'è già, giusto Mirabeu?"

_**Maribuer: **_"Gulp… povero me!"

_**Australia:**_"Lu pagliac... chissà che fine ..odorosa e infima gli tocca di ritorno a Parigi... io lo sbatterei fuori dall'esercito ma cercherei comunque di rendergli la vita impossibile! Ihihi cosi impara la prossima volta..ahahah"

_**Maribuer: **_"Bella donzella almeno abbiate un poco di pietà per un povero uomo…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma quale ommo?! Vui site nu pourc!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, riguardo al povero Gennarino che con il suo odorino ti ha fatto rigurgitare ma lo sai che purtroppo anche i tuoi bambini puzzeranno così?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh cielo, no! André, come farò? Preferisco prendere servizio tra i miei uomini che sopportare un odore simile!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Procurati una molletta per il naso e anche dei guanti! AH ah ah ….io facevo così."

_**Oscar: **_"Dite davvero Elektra?! Oh no!"

_**André: **_"Calmati Oscar, vedrai che ce la faremo…"

_**Oscar: **_"Lo spero André, ma temo che non ci riuscirò…."

_**Lupen:**_ "Cara Oscar non ti preoccupare perché sarai bravissima ad occuparti di tua figlia e quando farà i suoi " bisognini" sarai in grado di cambiarla e lavarla senza vomitare addosso al Generale! Ah ah ah … parola di mamma!"

_**Oscar: **_"Lo credete davvero?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma certo Oscar, sta tranquilla! Forse le nostre autrici ti faranno vedere la tua piccola prima che venga al mondo."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi riferite a quello strano strumento di cui parlava Elektra?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Si, proprio quello!"

_**Oscar: **_"Non nego che mi piacerebbe vedere la mia piccola! Lo chiederò a Terry e Aizram magari mi accontentano."

_**Terry: **_"Ti piacerebbe davvero vedere tua figlia?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, molto."

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, Terry ed io prenderemo appuntamento dal ginecologo per il prossimo siparietto."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh Grazie! André hai sentito?!"

_**André: **_"Si, Oscar, sono davvero emozionato!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih… Certo che ho riso a crepapelle quando hai detto: sto coso puzzolente.. sto coso puzzolente!" E poi... e poi... il vomito... ahaha sta scena e proprio priceless!"

_**Oscar: **_"Australia vi assicuro che non c'è niente da ridere. Io mi sono sentita davvero male!"

_**Australia:**_ "Non lo metto in dubbio! Ihihih… vecchiaccio... ora hai visto cosa ti aspetta in futuro coi tuoi cari.. eredi, no? Ihihiih che scena, da premio oscar! ahahahahaahha ahahahahah oh mamma mia! autrici arpie, ma le sognate di notte le frasi x la vostra creazione?"

_**Aizram: **_"No. Terry ed io le improvvisiamo al momento."

_**Australia:**_ " Tremedissimamente ilari siete.. hahaahah ma non posso proprio crederci Oscar! ma ... insomma! anche se è colpa del vecchio scimunito e qui non ci piove!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite. La gattaccia mi da la colpa di tutto …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, credo che Madamigella si riferisca al fatto che hai allevato nostra figlia come un maschio, quindi tutto sarà più difficile!"

_**Australia:**_ "Da ascolto alla saggia Marguerite vecchiaccio! Oscar il tuo .. rigurgitare su tuo padre è un po' ..gli fa pagare i numerosi torti che ti ha fatto! ihihh … pure un maschio si rende conto che un neonato è ...cosi … insomma... mica e sempre profumato e pulito e … happy happy!"

_**Oscar: **_"Io non so se sarà tanto bello trovarmi in quella situazione!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirelle, ma non credi di esagerare? Vedrai che amerai tua figlia anche se puzzerà. E poi lo sai che dovrete allattare?!"

_**Oscar: **_"I .. io!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, vuje!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Non vedo l'ora di vederti! Però quando dovrai allattare Sophie, chiuditi a chiave , così il generale starà fuori e, tu starai tranquilla."

_**Oscar: **_"Allattare?!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, allattare. Purtroppo non puoi delegare questo compito ad André, ma quello di cambiare i pannolini, si. Ih ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahahah tesoro, su. Sii realista! Vabbè, ho capito! Mi sa che mister maglietta appiccicata dovrà cambiare i pannolini a Sophie al posto tuo! Oh mamma! Certo che bisognerebbe farti un extra veloce training su come vengono al mondo i bimbi e ...come si accudiscono. ma si, dai. Nanny e le tue sorelle saranno più che contente di aiutarti! Jo flagello di dio, vuoi "erudire" tua sorella?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Lo farò, statene certa Australia! E poi spiegherò anche a mia sorella che non dovrà osservare i tre mesi che impone la chiesa! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ " So che sarai molto chiara ed esplicita..ihihih già mi gusto le scena... ahahahahh ah, e vecchio pazzo, pure tu cambierai i pannolini, no? Anche se e "solo" per Sophie invece che di François!"

_**Generale: **_"Per la mia bellissima nipotina farò ben altro, vedrete!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih...ah e per la puzza.. o l'odore, o il tanfo insopportabile di ciò che ...il "coso puzzolente" ha fatto.. puoi sempre spruzzare un po' di profumo, di essenza... o circondarti perennemente di fiori stra profumati! a te l imbarazzo della scelta gioia! "

_**Generale: **_"Non sarà necessario. Mia nipote sarà sempre profumata anche quando puzzerà."

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah… Oh cara Oscar... mhh.. chissà se i tuoi soldati hanno ragione... crescerà in caserma Sophie?. Ihihih.."

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … Chiedetelo alle Autrici! Ah ah ah … Comunque per noi tutti hanno in mente ben altro! Ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Già … ed io sono un tantino preoccupato!"

_**Armand: **_"Su coraggio fratello, vedrai che alla fine andrà tutto per il meglio …"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, Armand, a me basterebbe che quelle due gattacce non mi deridano più."

_**Elektra: **_"Ehi spione ti riferisci forse a me e Australia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo! Chi se no!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … E invece noi ci saremo sempre, fino alla fine della storia. Vero Australia?"

_**Australia: **_"Vero Elektra!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Sicuro donzelle?"

_**Elektra: **_"Certo che si scimunito."

_**Generale:**_ "Umm … le Autrici Arpie non hanno alcuna intenzione di deporre la piuma, sono sicuro che vi stancherete!"

_**Elektra: **_"Sappi spione che è quello che vogliamo."

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me, ma che male ho fatto?!"

_**Australia: **_"Il siparietto è sempre più ilare...ihihih io e Elektra che duo micidiale contro il vecchio scimunito!"

_**Elektra: **_"Siii Ah ah ah … insieme contro il vecchio! Ah ah ah..:"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannate donzelle!"

_**Australia: **_" AHHAHA che risate grasse! Senti vecchiaccio ho qualcosa da chiedervi …"

_**Generale:**_ "Parlate pure gattaccia…"

_**Australia: **_"Mhhh.. ho il sentore di un "mezzo inciucio" amoroso tra Caroli' e te!"

_**Generale:**_ "COSA! Ma come osate! Quante volte debbo ribadire che sono un uomo fedele?!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, lo sappiamo vecchiaccio però sapete come si dice: mai dire mai! Aaahhaha in quel caso a sparare allora sarà madame pom pom contro l'imperatrice e il generale ! Ahaha e poi Marguerite contro loro tre... un altra saga dovrete poi scrivere, dolci arpie! "Avventure del quasi fu Vecchio Scimunito" da lasciare ai posteri! Meraviglia ahahahah"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ci posso credere!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generalissimo siete sempre più confuso, tra le figlie, i generi, i soldati l'Arciduchessa e tutto il seguito arriverete a Parigi più morto che vivo!Ih ih … E' da morire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame, sono davvero esausto non ne posso più!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ascolta Generale, io capisco che non ti sia ancora ripreso del tutto dall'incornata di Giosuele però .. ih ih … Oscar che ti vomita addosso è troppo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, ormai mi sto abituando a tutto incornata e vomito compreso."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ah ah ah … che personaggio che sei Generale, e come se non ti bastasse ce la metti tutta a farti del male, dicendo che chi fa femmine è scemo. Tu, quindi, sei volte scemo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohh Madame ma dico … siete amica alla tigre e alla Gettaccia?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo! Siamo tutte accumunate dalle tue rocambolesche disavvenute, quindi siamo amiche."

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh ma che guaio mi hanno cacciato quelle due Arpie! Ero tanto tranquillo finché quelle due non sono entrate nella mia vita!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ma quante polemiche! Piuttosto, abbiamo appena scoperto anche che il tuo futuro suocero ti sfidò a duello e che ti ha fatto cadere nel fango."

_**Generale:**_ "Già …. Ricordo ancora l'umiliazione che ho subito per amore di mia moglie! Sing …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Da lì, iniziò la maledizione e, per la legge del contrappasso, ora, non fai che cadere."

_**Generale:**_ "Sappiate che ho i piedi ben saldi. Se cado è solamente colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale non aggiungo nulla, ormai ho capito che siete irrecuperabile."

_**Un cameriere si avvicina e dice:**_ "Signore è appena arrivato questo telegramma per voi….."

_**Aizram: **_"Come per noi! Ma noi siamo turisti …"

_**Cameriere: **_"Beh, sul retro della busta è scritto: al cast di "Avventura sulle Alpi" di Lady Oscar. Essendo che i vostri amici sono gli unici ad indossare i costumi del mitico cartone animato ho pensato che fosse per voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento! Noi non indossiamo alcun vestito, questi sono i nostri abiti!"

_**Cameriere: **_"Ah ah ah … Scusate Signore, anche l'abito di Enrico VIII che indosso mi ha appartiene! AH ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Bah! Datemi la missiva Monsieur e portate il conto!"

_**Cameriere: **_"Agli ordini Generale Jarjayes! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma che tipo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, leggi la lettera, dicci chi ha scritto."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, non è scritto il nome del mittente … però che strano!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Avanti Augustin, leggi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si … un attimo che apro …. Si … giunge dal sud America …

Amigas las adoro es una historialigera,fresca y muy graciosa, un lado oculto del generale, oac

_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre, siamo diventati famosi!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Jamme Joséphine! Mi sembra ovvio, che siate diventati famosi a causa di questo pazzo viaggio! E poi adesso ci sono anch'io in questa storia! Ah ah ah …. Ci mancano solo chillè depravato di Ferdinando e chillate pourc di Claud Jarjayes e il cast jè completo! Ih ih …"

_**Anna: **_"Armand ti prego dimmi cosa ha detto l'imperatrice!"

_**Armand: **_"Vedi Anna, l'imperatrice ha detto che per rendere tutto più comico mancano suo marito re Ferdinando e … mio zio Claud …"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, sua maestà non fa che menzionarlo ma è davvero un …."

_**Armand: **_"Si, cara! Vedi come ti ho già detto prima, sono stato a Napoli per qualche tempo e … insomma ha una gran brutta reputazione! Spero solo che le Autrici non ci facciano la sgradita sorpresa di reclutarlo nel cast!"

_**Terry: **_"Armad, tuo zio lo recluteremo ma non ora. Quindi almeno per il momento rilassati!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo, fin tanto che non si inventalo altro."

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, adesso che abbiamo finito di cenare che ne direste di tornare in piazza e continuare con i festeggiamenti di carnevale?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Siii Che magnifica idea! Charles alzati da quella sedia che ho voglia di ballare!"

_**Charles: **_"Va bene cara, andiamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, quale sarà la prossima destinazione?"

_**Terry: **_"E chi lo sa! Adesso andiamo a divertirci."

_**Carolina:**_ "Jamme Generà, e muivite ca voglio divertirmi! Vuje permettete Marguerite che mi prenda in prestito vostro marito per qualche ballo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si … certo Maestà… sing …"

_**Carolina:**_ "E Jammè nu fate chilla facce ca non me lo mangio mica! Andiamo Generà!"

_**Generale: **_"Andiamo … sig …"


	179. Chapter 179

**Capitolo 179 – Alla ricerca del Capitano Maribeau**

È ormai mattina, mi sveglio indolenzito, Carlo ha dormito nel nostro letto, stretto a Oscar puntando i piedi nelle mie gambe. Sarà una giornata lunga. Guardo al mio fianco, Oscar dorme ancora, con Carlo abbracciato stretto. Sono così dolci. Sono certo che sarà una madre eccezionale!

Mi alzo piano dal letto, cercando di non svegliare nessuno. Voglio andare di sotto e portare la colazione in camera. In punta di piedi mi vesto, senza fare rumore, do un'ultima occhiata a mia moglie e Carlo, sorrido nel vederli così stretti e rilassati, ed esco dalla nostra stanza.

Apro la porta e rimango sorpreso: davanti a me c'è il generale, già pronto.

"Andrè, dove stai andando?!"

Sento la voce del generale bassa, profonda e decisa.

"A prendere la colazione. Voglio portarla in camera, così Oscar non scende di sotto. Ma Voi perché mi guardate in questo modo?"

"Modo? Sentiamo, in che modo ti guarderei?"

"In un modo….come a volermi leggere dentro, neanche stessi facendo qualcosa di male."

"Ma no, cosa dici figliolo? E poi perché non mi chiami più padre?"

"Ecco … io …"

"E va bene, ti capisco, ti ci vorrà un poco di tempo ma sono sicuro che un giorno per te sarà naturale chiamarmi padre!"

"Si … forse avete ragione! E Voi, cosa fate a quest'ora?" rispondo a bassa voce, quasi sussurrando, mentre chiudo la porta alle mie spalle cercando di non svegliare Oscar.

"Controllo che tutto sia in ordine, ovviamente. Vieni con me. Mentre l'oste prepara la colazione andremo insieme a controllare i cavalli!"

"Va bene Signore. Andiamo!" rispondo rassegnato.

Certo è un brav'uomo, certo è il padre di Oscar, certo mi vuole bene …. Però …. È così soffocante! Quanta pazienza che mi ci vuole!

Scendiamo di sotto. Nella sala comune trovo due dei miei ufficiali, intenti a fare colazione. Hanno un aspetto un poco arruffato ma sono, tutto sommato, in ordine.

"Buongiorno! Ci sono stati problemi nella notte?!"

"No, Signor Generale, va tutto bene!"

"Eh...dov'è il capitano Maribeau?" domando notando l'assenza.

"Ehmm … il … Capitano?! … Ve .. veramente non sappiamo nulla di lui …"

"Come sarebbe?! Spiegatemi! Veloci!" dico quasi in un tuono di voce, furioso.

"Ma … ecco … vedete Signore noi …."

Jean ribatte: "Signore ci siamo svegliati e non l'abbiamo visto, evidentemente si è svegliato prima di noi e sarà … sarà… andato a fare i suoi bisogni visto che abbiamo alloggiato in una stalla."

"Uhm...siete sicuri? Ha passato la notte con voi due?!"

Jacques sussurra intimidito: "Ma si … sissignore … certo!"

"Se scopro che mi state mentendo vi metto agli arresti, sappiatelo. Dunque?!" dico evidentemente spazientito.

"Ma .. no, non vedo perché dovremmo mentire …"

Jacques sussurra: "Jean, è inutile mentire al generale, è evidente che è accaduto qualcosa a Michel ….."

"Forza, muovetevi! Sto perdendo la pazienza!"

Jean risponde: "Hai ragione Jacques, credo che tu abbia ragione. Anch'io temo che sia accaduto qualcosa a Michel! … Generale, il capitano Maribeau non ha passato la notte qui …."

"Uhm...e perché non mi avete avvisato subito?! Sgrunt, inizio a perdere la pazienza."

"Veramente … Michel ci aveva assicurati che sarebbe stato fuori un paio d'ore e invece non è stato così. Generale dobbiamo andarlo a cercare."

"Certo! Oste! Venite qui per favore!"

"Sissignore!"

"Oste, in questo villaggio c'è forse un bordello?!"

"Certo Signore! Ma se volete usufruire dei servigi di una donnina Vi mando una delle mie!"

"No grazie. Sto cercando quel debosciato che avrebbe dovuto dormire nelle stalle. Dove si trova?!"

"Signore se avete gusti opposti cioè particolari, posso mandarvi altro! Sapete, qui ne ho per tutti i gusti, non so se mi spiego!"

"Vi siete spiegato ma io non voglio compagnia. Voglio solo recuperare quel debosciato. Per cortesia indicatemi dove trovo il bordello" dico cercando di mantenere la calma, con le mani dietro la schiena, spazientito.

"Umm … Se davvero è questo il motivo per cui volete recarvi in un bordello allora ve lo dirò. La casa di madame Pompadour, è a tre isolati da qui…"

"Pompadour? Ma … come …"

"Ah ah ah ah … Si … la donna che si occupa del bordello si fa chiamare in questo modo in onore di una delle amanti di quel porco … pace alla sua anima, del re francese! Ah ah ah …."

"Ma come Vi permettete di mancare di rispetto a Sua Maestà?!"

"Ma quale maestà! Ma se quel figlio di buona donna non solo ci ha resi suoi servi ha pure mandato sull'orlo del tracollo la Francia per poi non parlare dell'austriaca! Ahhh poverini noi ci vorrebbe una rivoluzione! Dovremmo fare una bella marcia contro il dominio non solo austriaco ma anche francese!"

Carolina che è alle loro spalle ribatte: "Oèèè ma dico! Cosa avete contro la regina di Francia! Maria Antonietta aveva già ereditato un regno che vacillava da tempo! Per quanto riguarda Re Luigi XV avite ragione: jeve nu pourc!"

"Jev che?!"

"Nu pourc! Se na vite capito adesso traduco: il Re Luigi XV era un porco."

Oh...povero me. Per fortuna che André sta scendendo, accompagnato da Victor e Sassoin!

"Sassoin! Come mai così mattiniero? Vuoi forse venire con noi?!"

"Dove dobbiamo andare Signore?"

"In un bordello ovviamente! Ah ah ah ah …"

Alain ribatte: "Ma Signore cosa ci andiamo a fare in un bordello?"

"Sassoin perché me lo chiedi visto che è stato il tuo posto preferito, almeno prima che prendessi moglie!"

"Ma .. Signore … io … allora era un uomo libero, però adesso non capisco perché dobbiamo recarci in un posto simile …"

"Ah ah ah .. Sassoin hai forse paura che lo venga a sapere tua moglie?"

"Ma .. io …"

Victor ribatte smarrito: "Avete detto bordello? Ma io .. veramente … non credo che sia il caso Signor Generale! Vedete io non ho mai messo piede in un posto simile, figurarsi adesso che ho una fidanzata…"

L'oste scoppia in una sonora risata:" Ah ah ah ah …. Non in un bordello qualsiasi ma quello di madame Pompadour! Ah ah ah … "

Carolina stizzita ribatte: "Sti italiani! Sit na mass di pouc!"

"Oooh...basta! Muovetevi! Andiamo! Devo trovare Maribeau!"

"Ohhh Generà allora nu sit vuje chà vulite andare da madame Pompadour?"

"Madame, io non Vi capisco!"

"Vi ho appena chiesto che non siete voi che volete recarvi in un bordello per usufruire di certi servigi…"

"Ma cosa dite! NO! Certo che no! Io voglio solo mia moglie! Io sono un uomo fedele ed onesto!" rispondo offeso.

"Scusate ma chillè pourc di Maribeau non era in punizione?"

"Già. Ma ha pensato bene di andare in un bordello! Ma lo sistemo io!"

Victor ribatte: "Ma Signore, con tutto il rispetto, io mi rifiuto di mettere piede in un posto tanto fetido."

"Oe' Victor, immagino che vuje site abituato a femmene di rango superiore, non è vero?"

"Ma...madame Carolina, io...vedete..."

"BASTA! MUOVETEVI! ANDIAMO, VELOCI. È UN ORDINE!"

"Andate Generà! E sperate chà chille depravato non si sia inguaiato inda chllè mbrugje …"

"Oh santo cielo! Madame Vi prego parlate austriaco, francese, italiano ma non napoletano. Io faccio davvero fatica a comprendervi!"

"Ohhh Generà vuje né vite rumanì ignorante, avite imparà a comprendere la mia lingua di adozione. Comunque ho detto che spero che quel depravato non si sia cacciato in qualche imbroglio. Soddisfatto della traduzione Generale?"

L'oste mi guarda e domanda: "Madame, Voi siete austriaca?"

"Certo Oste!"

"Però da quanto ho appreso conoscete un'altra lingua … strana direi, di chi si tratta?"

"Oh...si tratta della lingua del Regno di Napoli."

"Ohh volete dire che vivete nel regno di Napoli? Ohh Perbacco! Povera donna, non Vi invidio affatto …."

"No?! E perché buon uomo?!"

"Oh .. beh … non so se posso parlare …."

"Dite dite...veloce!"

"Vedete … la fama del re mariuolo, così lo chiamano a Napoli, è arrivata fin qua! Pare che faccia uso della forca più dei sovrani francesi con la ghigliottina. E poi si dice che sta affamando i suoi sudditi con il pretesto di mettere tasse su qualsiasi genere. Addirittura, un viandante mi ha detto che quel porco del re di Napoli ha messo la tassa perfino sulle finestre. Ma è vero o sono solo dicerie?"

"Ohhh buonne omme, vedete ciò che si dice non è nulla di quello che fa ... dovete sapere ca chille u re è più innocuo di quanto si dica!"

"In...in che senso Madame?"

"Nel senso che ... uhm ... come ve posso spiegare ... dunque ... si è vero che fa uso della forca come delle sue amanti, infatti mio marito è stato impiccato a causa di un decreto del re Ferdinando."

"Oh...quindi siete vedova! Mi dispiace Madame. Vedova così giovane e con un figlio appena nato!"

" Ehhh si! Sing ... Sapete perché?! Vedete, come pure da vuje a Napoli ci sono i bordelli, e una sera quel pio di mio marito si è recato in una di quelle case, ehmm .. a quanto ho sentito la più famosa di questo posto appartiene a madame Pompadour, invece a Napoli la più rinomata si chiama " A locand di Pourc!" Proprio come il nome della vostra locanda..."

"Madame non capisco cosa vogliate dirmi..."

"Oste, voglio dire che dove c'è terra, c'è il paese! Il re mariuolo come vuje l'avite la chiamato stanno dappertutto anche a chà, capito! Certo lu re Ferdinando non si occupa della polita, corre dietro le femmine ma vi assicuro che la regina è nà femmina d'onore."

"Madame, Voi avete avuto modo di conoscere la grande regina Carolina? Sapete lei è Austriaca ed è la sorella del nostro imperatore."

"Si, certo. L'ho incontrata qualche volta. Una donna forte e decisa. Una vera Asburgo!" rispondo fiera di me e della mia fama. Io sono una donna forte, decisa, saggia e portata al governo. Io sono il Re a Napoli, non Ferdinando.

"Perbacco! Ma io lo immaginavo! E ditemi, è vero che il re suo marito è un poco bruttino?"

"No...non é affatto bruttino. È un vero orrore! Ha un nasone, è magrino e due orecchie ... povera donna. Dovrà bendarsi per fare certe cose con quel rachitico! Però si dice che sia un ottimo amante, di questo bisogna rendergli merito!"

"Ma ... come ... Madame e Voi come fate a conoscere la vita privata del re?"

"Ah...a corte le voci girano!"

"Però! Allora è vero quello che si dice! Più so brutti e più sono potenti! AH ah ah ..."

Siamo giunti davanti ad un palazzo sobrio, con una porta aperta e delle tende sventolanti. Fuori dalla porta campeggia una lanterna di colore rosso, accesa anche ora che è giorno.

"Andrè, siamo arrivati. Entriamo. Sassoin! Fai strada, tu che sei pratico!" dico facendo un ampio gesto con la mano per spronare il soldato Sassoin ad entrare per primo.

"Io pratico?! Generale ma non Vi pare di esagerare?"

"Assolutamente no! Qui il frequentatore assiduo di bordelli sei tu, non io. Nè Andrè! Forse Victor...un tempo, ma non ora! Quindi muoviti!"

"Ma Generale …. Signore Vi prego non dite queste cose davanti a mia moglie! Solo a sentirvi mi fate paura!"

"MUOVITI!"

"Agli ordini Signore!" Sussurro al mio amico: "André, tuo suocero è davvero incorreggibile. Nemmeno se poi andavo tutte le sere nei bordelli!"

"Alain...tu andavi tutte le sere nei bordelli, eccome! Stavi in caserma solo se eri di turno! Ah ah ah ah …"

"André ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu."

"Ah ah ah ah" scoppio a ridere davanti all'espressione di Alain!

Entriamo nel locale, un ambiente pieno di fumo. C'è gente distinta che dorme sui divanetti, sulle poltrone o a terra. Si avvicina a noi una signora alta, formosa, con un trucco volgare. Indossa un abito molto scollato, nero e bordeau, pieno di pizzi. Ha i capelli acconciati in modo elaborato, la gonna sollevata a mostrare le caviglie, avvolte in calze di pizzo nere.

"Benvenuti bei giovani! Venite venite! Qui troverete di che rilassarvi! Signori mi presento sono la vostra madame de Pompadour e sono al vostro servizio!" dico avvicinando al più anziano della compagnia e accarezzandolo. "Bel maschiaccio se volete potete divertirvi anche con me … se vi piaccio! .. Sapete il mio nome mi fa onore."

"Madame no grazie. Stiamo cercando una persona. Un nostro amico. Michel. Alto, moro, sbruffone. Sui 35 anni" rispondo allontanando le mani di questa donna dalla mia giacca. In questa sala c'è un odore dolciastro insopportabile, povero me.

Guardo intensamente l'uomo e ribatto ammiccante: "Qui di giovani ce ne sono tanti di svariata età …. come posso sapere chi cercate?! … Sentite bel maschione se non l'avete capito io sono madame de Pompadour di nome e … di fatto! Avete capito?!"

"Ho compreso benissimo Madame. Ma spero che Voi vogliate aiutarci." Dico mettendo una moneta d'oro nelle mani di questa donna.

"Uaooo! Signor maschione con questa moneta potrei farvi felice tutto il giorno!"

"No grazie. Ed ora volete aiutarci?!" ripeto con tono duro, secco e sbrigativo. Prima recuperiamo quel debosciato, prima usciamo da qui.

Sorrido appena e dico al mio amico: "André, questa donna di gran classe ha deciso di assaggiare tuo suocero! Ih ih ,..."

"Sta zitto Alain o finisci in un guaio! E per fortuna che Oscar dorme ancora! Se fosse qui avrebbe già estratto la spada, irrequieta com'è ultimamente!"

"Si, l'ho notato amico!"

"Ma certo bel tenebroso che voglio aiutarvi ma almeno ditemi il nome dello stallone in questione!"

"Michel. Michel Maribeau!"

Mi passo l'indice alla tempia, annuisco un poco e replico: "Michel Maribeau …. Ahhh si ….. forse ho capito di chi si tratta! E' francese vero?!"

"Si...francese Madame"

"Ohhh Si, certo che si. Come non ricordarlo! E' un uomo d'acciaio! Ih ih … Pensate che ha voluto in camera ben due ragazze, che forza quell'uomo! La sua attività si è sentita fin qui sotto, ed ha stimolato molti altri avventori! Ma ditemi, voi francesi siete tutti dei portenti?"

"Ehm...ditemi, è ancora qui Michel?"

"Ah ah ah … ma dove volete che vada dopo una notte tanto movimentata?! Ma certo che è qui, è di sopra ma … non credo che riuscirà ad alzarsi dal letto …le mie ragazze hanno fatto un ottimo servigio a quel giovane, lo hanno assecondato e sfiancato. Certo che ha avuto una bella resistenza, ma nella mia casa riesco a soddisfare qualsiasi cliente!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Ehmm … immagino! Portateci da lui per cortesia"

"Andrè...dimmi...tu parli tedesco vero?" chiedo sottovoce al mio amico.

Guardo Alain e rispondo "Certo, te l'ho già detto!"

"Quindi...la signora ci rende quel cretino?!"

"Dice che ha trascorso una notte piuttosto movimentata e di sicuro è ancora ancorato al letto."

"Aaah...beato lui Andrè! Ed anche tu...anche se non hai l'aria di uno che ha passato una notte sfrenata!"

"Smettila di dire idiozie Alain e piuttosto andiamo di sopra con madame Pompadour!"

"E andiamo! … Ehi André, sto ammirando tutto questo ben di Dio …. Aaah… povero me! Guardare e non poter toccare nulla, non poter assaggiare nessuna di queste fanciulle così …. Invitanti! Povero me, inizio a sentire goccioline di sudore scivolare dalle mie tempie ed una parte ben precisa animarsi di sua iniziativa, seppure io abbia deciso di resistere …. Per Sabrina …. Resistere ….. resisterò!" dico sbruffando.

"Hai finito di dire idiozie Alain? Pensa a tua moglie e a tuo figlio che a breve nascerà!"

"Ed è per loro che resisto, però ti assicuro quanta sofferenza!"

"Lo immagino! Ih ih … visto che sto parlando con un ex frequentatore di bordelli! Ah ah ah …"

Ci incamminiamo tutti al seguito della maitresse della casa, saliamo per le scale ed entriamo in una stanza, illuminata solo dalle candele che madame tiene in mano. Le tende pesanti sono chiuse, uno specchio è sistemato sopra al letto su cui, completamente nudo, giace Maribeau abbracciato a due signorine, senza abiti anche loro. La stanza è tutta soqquadro, con abiti gettati a terra e nastri sparsi. Decisamente il nostro capitano ha passato una notte molto movimentata e appassionata! E deve essersi cimentato in qualche pratica strana!

Sussurro ad André: "Amico ma hai notato le ragazze, sono bionde?!"

Madame Pompadour dice orgogliosa: "Sissignore! Il francese ha preteso che le ragazze fossero bionde e molto magre! Ho pensato immediatamente che fosse qui alla ricerca della donna dei suoi sogni ma a quanto vedo è un uomo che non si accontenta di una sola donna. Che uomo!"

André ribatte stizzito: "Madame, il nostro amico è un gran maiale che corre dietro ad una donna sposata, a mia moglie per essere precisi. Vi posso assicurare che ha superato il segno questa volta!"

"Oh ma … Monsieur Voi dovreste saperlo visto che siete un uomo! Molti uomini vengono nei bordelli per illudersi di sollazzarsi con la donna che non possono avere! Ma ditemi, forse la donna di cui parlate è bionda?"

"Si, mia moglie è bionda …. bellissima!"

Il generale ribatte: "Oh ... basta con questi discorsi, Sassoin, prendi quella bacinella d'acqua e rovesciala su Maribeau! Veloce!"

"Ih ih … Con molto piacere Signore!"

Madame de Pompadour ribatte: "Un momento! Non osate bagnare le mie graziose fanciulle! Loro non c'entrano nulla con il Vostro amico."

"Ssshh….tacete Madame! Saprò ricompensare del sacrificio che le vostre ragazze subiranno per colpa di quell'animale!"

"Ahh beh in questo caso, fate pure, prego!"

Sassoin prende la bacinella e lancia il suo gelido contenuto addosso a Maribeau, colpendolo soprattutto nelle parti basse, che provvedono a ritirarsi immediatamente.

"AAAAHHHH!"

La donna inveisce e avvicinandosi alle ragazze dice: "Noooo aspettate! Però lasciatemi prima svegliare le mie creature. Romy, Esmeralda … su svegliatevi!"

"Madame, Vi darò il doppio! Toglietevi di mezzo…"

"Ohhh siiii che uomo fantastico!"

Sobbalzo per il gelido risveglio, sento un dolore nelle mie parti più esposte, apro gli occhi e mi siedo. Davanti a me vedo uno di quei soldati parigini, che sghignazza come un pazzo. "Cos'hai da ridere tu! Tornatene alla locanda!"

Il generale si avvicina e con voce grave urla: "ALZATI DEBOSCIATO! GIURO CHE NON APPENA SAREMO TORNATI A PARIGI, TI METTERO' IN ISOLAMENTO!"

Le ragazze si alzano dal letto e con non curanza si coprono le parti intime, una di loro dice: "Ehi ma che modi che avete! Se avete voglia di soddisfarvi anche voi con noi potevate dircelo senza gettarci l'acqua addosso!"

Madame de pompadur risponde felice: "Su, un poco di sacrificio ragazze che quest'uomo bellissimo ha un mucchio di grana!"

Esmeralda sussurra: "Beh in questo caso …. L'importante che sia molto generoso!"

"Si, non dubitare! Ih ih …"

"Avanti lussurioso, ti ho detto di alzarti!"

"I …. io …. Signore … tento di alzarmi ma ho la testa che gira, il festino di ieri sera mi ha davvero stancato e scombussolato. Non so quante bottiglie ho bevuto, e non solo vino ….." dico ricadendo rovinosamente sul letto, senza riuscire a rimettermi in piedi.

"Ma … MARIBEAU! E COSI' TI SEI DATO ALLA PAZZA GIOIA? TI ORDINO DI ALZARTI DA QUEL LETTO!"

Madame de Pompadour sussurra alle ragazze: "Su, copritevi non voglio che vi raffreddiate altrimenti non potrete lavorare! Esmeralda, magari vedi se riesci a convincere il più anziano, magari sborsa qualche moneta d'oro in più di quanto ci ha promesso!"

"Subito Madame!" mi avvicino lentamente alla mia preda, coperta solo da un lenzuolo, mi ravvivo un poco i capelli, poso una mano sul petto di questo possibile cliente, anziano ma dall'aria ancora piacente. Faccio un giro attorno a lui, sfiorandolo appena.

Vedo una delle ragazze avvicinarsi, mi accarezza le labbra e con atteggiamento ammiccante mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Su avanti bel maschione che ne diresti farti un giro sulla mia fantastica carrozza? Vedrai che ti divertirai moltissimo!"

"I...io? Oh …. ehm ….. " faccio un respiro, scuoto le spalle e rispondo: "No grazie, Signorina. Siete molto gentile ma noi dobbiamo andare. Maribeau alzati e vestiti o ti lascio qui, chiaro?!"

Con la voce impastata dal sonno rispondo: "Vi … vi prego Generale, lasciatemi qui per qualche ora … ho sonno … non ce la faccio …. ronff …. vi raggiungerò appena possibile!"

La donna ribatte felice: "Signor … Generale, visto che il vostro uomo non è in grado di alzarsi dal letto perché non lo aspettate in qualche stanza della casa in compagnia di Esmeralda?" guardo gli altri giovani e continuo. "E voi ragazzi, come la preferite? Rossa, bionda, mora …"

"MADAME! BASTA! Noi ce ne andiamo e questo deficiente viene via con noi! Sassoin, Girodelle, avvolgete questo …. individuo in una coperta e trasportatelo alla locanda. Andrè, raccogli i suoi effetti personali e portali via."

"Sissignore!" Alain ribatte: "Ma Signore come trasportiamo questo … questo coso?!"

"Semplice, nello stesso modo in cui si trasportano i sacchi di patate!"

"Cioè volete dire di portarlo a spalla? Ma Signore come faccio da solo? Deve aiutarmi André oppure voi!"

"Ti aiuta Victor! Su, veloci!"

"I … Io? Ma … è tutto … E va bene, aiuterò io Sassoin!" dico mentre mi avvicino al letto un poco schifato dalla situazione.

"Ih ih … Su Maggiore Girodelle, un poco di coraggio.."

"Sassoin in vita mia ho visto di tutto, ed ho anche fatto di tutto, ma mai mi sono ridotto come questo. Io ho sempre mantenuto una certa classe."

"Non lo metto in dubbio Maggiore ma adesso la situazione è questa e non possiamo tirarci indietro. Su … FORZA!"

"Maledizione! Era meglio che Bouillè non ci avesse messo a disposizione nessun soldato, tanto l'Arciduchessa gira armata!" protesto mentre aiuto Sassoin.

Vedo i soldati obbedire, raccolgono quello squinternato, lo avvolgono in una coperta che prendono uno per parte. Andrè raccoglie gli abiti di Maribeau ed io porgo una seconda moneta alla maitresse.

"Madame, questa è per l'ulteriore disturbo e la coperta. Grazie di tutto."

"Ohhh grazie bel maschiaccio! Ma siete davvero sicuro di non voler approfittare di una delle mie ragazze?"

"Sicurissimo Madame!" rispondo scendendo le scale seguendo gli altri.

Ci incamminiamo con qualche difficoltà verso la locanda, la coperta è scivolata di mano un paio di volte a Victor, e pure a Soisson!

Alain borbotta: "Maledizione! Ma cosa ci tocca fare per colpa di un ubriacone!"

Victor ribatte schifato: "Già … E come se non bastasse emana un gran fetore! Uffa che odore ripugnante!"

"Si sarà fatto qualche bisogno addosso! Oltre ad essersi evidentemente ubriacato. Non mi è mai capitata una cosa simile! Andrè, a te è mai capitato di riportare a casa qualcuno ridotto così male?!"

"Assolutamente no! Ti prego Alain, solo a guardarlo mi ribolle il sangue. Mi viene voglia di prenderlo a pugni e fargli smaltire la sbronza! … Chissà cos'altro avrà combinato con quelle due donne?! Non credo che si sia limitato solo a togliersi lo sfizio!"

"Amico ma cosa vuoi che abbia fatto?!"

"Questo verme schifoso avrà pensato al comandante mentre giaceva con quelle donne!"

Mi avvicino ad Alain, allungo una mano e lascio cadere uno stivale di Maribeau proprio sul suo basso ventre, così impara e fare certe cose! Sento un urlo di dolore ….

"Eh... scusatemi … mi è scivolato ….."

Sento dolore ma sono talmente confuso che borbotto: "Ohhh siiii mia bella cavallona!"

"Ma questo è davvero troppo!" lancio l'altro stivale con violenza.

"Alla prossima giuro che Vi castro Maribeau!"

"AHIIIIII Maledetto plebeo! …. Generale ma come avete potuto dare la mia cavallona in sposa a questo verme? Ih ih ih …."

"Andrè, sii gentile, passami la sua cintura!"

"Sissignore!"

Afferro la cintura in cuoio, pesante, e usandola come frusta colpisco questo scostumato proprio lì. Se non fossimo arrivati davanti alla locanda continuerei senza pietà!

"OHIIII AHIIII Ma cosa succede! Perché tutti ce l'hanno con me? Generale non colpitemi proprio lì … quella parte mi serve per divertirmi …"

Il generale ribatte: "Adesso si che ti divertirai!"

"Bene, siamo arrivati. Ora però dobbiamo sistemare questo avanzo da qualche parte! Uhm …." Ci penso un attimo e poi sorrido divertito dall'idea che ho avuto. Sarà un bel castigo, anzi un doppio castigo! Sono un genio! Ih ih ih

"Soisson, Girodelle, gettate questo coso nella carrozza di madame Giovanna Battista. Viaggerà lì, con madame, cameriera e bestiacce!"

"No! Io …. Voglio la mia cavalla bionda!"

"Maribeau …. ancora una parola e Vi castro personalmente, senza anestetizzarvi con il laudano!"

Tra i fumi dell'alcol sorrido e farfuglio: "Ih ih … castrarmi Signore?! Ih ih … Solo se si prenderà la briga di farlo personalmente la mia bellissima cavallona! Ih ih ih …"

"Maribeau. se chiedessi a mia figlia di provvedere, state certo che lo farebbe con piacere. Vi suggerisco quindi di non sfidarmi!"

"Ih ih … lei personalmente?! Ohhh ma che delizia!"

Victor mi guarda e dice: "Signore, è evidente che sia in stato confusionale, secondo me quest'uomo avrà fatto uso di qualche erba particolare, magari gliel'avranno somministrato in quel bordello. Capitano Grandier, credo che non sia il caso di dargli ascolto, non abbiamo a che fare con un uomo nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali."

"Sarà anche come dite … però ho una gran voglia di ammazzarlo!" rispondo quasi ringhiando.

"Vi capisco ma è meglio che lo ignoriate."

"Sistemiamolo come ha detto il generale, così possiamo fare colazione e partire. Forza. Vi apro lo sportello, voi gettatelo dentro, a terra andrà benissimo"

Alain prima di chiudere lo sportello gli da una pedata nel fondoschiena e dice: "E questo pagliaccio dovrebbe scortare le donne?"

All'improvviso sento la voce dell'imperatrice alle mie spalle: "Uè soldato Sassoin, si può sapere cosa ha combinato lu pagliaccio per meritarsi nu calcio nel cu … emm … nel sedere?"

"Oh … Madame, si è rifugiato in un bordello, si è ubriacato, ha bevuto anche qualcosa di strano, è ignudo e dice sconcerie riferite al suo sogno erotico ….. perdonate ma lo spirito di corpo dei Soldati della Guardia mi impone di maltrattare questo soggetto!"

"Ohhh ma soldato Sassoin, io sono del parere ca stu fetiente merita molto di più che quel calcio che gli avete dato!"

"Maestà avete detto … fetiente?!"

"Si, fetente, schifoso. Capito adesso?"

"ih ih .. Si .. si Maestà! Ah ah ah…"

Raggiugiamo l'interno della locanda, troviamo gli altri già intenti a fare colazione, mi siedo accanto ad Oscar e assaggio anche io qualcosa, latte, biscotti e torta di mele. Mia moglie mi ha tenuto da parte alcune squisitezze di cui sono goloso. Il mio angioletto biondo! Mangio rapido perdendomi nello sguardo dolce di Oscar, la sento accarezzarmi piano il viso, con dolcezza.

"Andrè …. Sei sempre il solito ingordo! Guarda che nessuno ti porta via la colazione! Ih ih …."

La vedo sorridere felice, è così bella …. Dolce e sensuale. Mio Dio …. Quanto vorrei baciarla, stringerla forte a me, ma indossa abiti maschili e poi …. Non siamo soli, anzi! Ed io che avrei voluto fare colazione da tranquilli …. Invece ….

Finita la colazione usciamo in strada, pronti per ripartire.

"André, non mi hai raccontato nulla di Maribeau. Dimmi, l'avete trovato?"

"Si Oscar. Era in uno stato indecente. Lo abbiamo trascinato come un sacco e caricato sulla carrozza di madame Giovanna Battista!"

"Cosa! Dici davvero! Ah ah ah …"

"Si …. aspetta che Madame se ne accorga … ih ih …. è stata un'idea di tuo padre! Magari si invaghisce di lui … ih ih ih…"

"Nooo … ah ah ah ah …"

"No?! Io spero di si! O magari Armandina ….. ih ih ih ...ci pensi Oscar?! Potremmo liberarci di quelle due! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Ah ah ah …"

"Bene, se avete finito di ridere, vedete di salire in carrozza, così partiremo. Andrè, ti affido anche oggi il comando, io resto in carrozza con le mie figlie!"

"Sissignore! Ih ih …"

"Un attimooo! Generaaaaleeee!"

Bau .. bau .. bau …

All'improvviso sento una voce stridula alle mie spalle, sfortunatamente è quella di madame pom pom. "Si può sapere perché strillate in questo modo orribile Contessa? E poi fate tacere quelle bestiacce!"

Bau … bau … bau …

"Generaleeee! Nella mia carrozza c'è un uomo nudo! IIIIHHHHHH!" dico un poco scandalizzata, "Mia nipote non può viaggiare con un uomo nudo in carrozza!"

Bau … bau …bau …

"Si, è vero, ce l'ho portato io…."

Bau … bau … bau …"

"MADAME! FATE TACERE QUESTE BESTIACCE!"

Bau … bau .. bau …"

"Geneeeraleeee non stiamo parlando dei miei bambini ma di quell'uomo. E' nudo!"

"Ma Voi copritelo e non guardatelo, magari giratevi dall'altra parte se vi da davvero fastidio."

Bau … bau … bau …

"Ma …. Generaleeee! Io sono una madamigella … e mia nipote non può vedere certe sconcezze! Esigo che Elena viaggi con la Marchesa Anna!"

Bau … bau … bau …

"Con mia cognata! Ma cosa dite! Armand è un uomo geloso!"

"E allora?! è forse geloso di mia nipote? Elena viaggerà con Madame Anna!"

"Benissimo Madame! Elena viaggerà con Anna e Voi farete compagnia al mio sottoposto!"

Bau … bau … bau …

"Oh …. Siignoreeee! Esigo che con me viaggino anche le due ex suorine!"

"Cosa! Ma Madame cosa dite! Le due ex suore hanno meno di diciotto anni e non conoscono uomo, almeno suppongo. Quindi come pretendete che vedano un uomo in quelle condizioni?!"

"Ooohhh .. mi arrendo Generaleee! Ma sappiate che mi dovete un favore! Pretendo che questa sera ceniate con me!"

Bau … abu … bau …

"ADESSO BASTA! PORTATE VIA QUESTRE DUE BESTIACCE!"

"Geneeerale, lasciatemi dire che siete davvero fissato con le mie creature! … Su, poveri piccoli, saliamo in carrozza!"

Bau .. bau .. bau …

"SIIII SPARITE!"

Mi allontano e sussurro alla mia cameriera: "Ohh Armandina, che uomo! Quando urla in quel modo mi scombussola non solo la mente ma soprattutto il corpo! Ahhhhh …"

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite … ma … siamo a casa nostra nella nostra stanza! Ma cosa succede?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, guarda i nostri abiti! … Siamo tornati a casa nostra e nel nostro tempo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente cara, era ora!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ma non ti sembra strano?"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Le Arpie ci hanno rispedito nel nostro tempo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, evidentemente si sono rese conto di esagerare e quindi almeno nel siparietto ci lasciano un poco soli! … Su amore mio vieni qui e abbracciami, ti voglio, ti desidero!"

_**Marguerite: **_"No, aspetta Augustin, io non mi fido …"

_**Generale:**_ "Invece io si. Vieni, abbracciami, baciami …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin … da quanto tempo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Aspetta cara, adesso mi libero della giacca … e poi della camicia … ecco fatto!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh ma indossi appena le coulotte!"

"_**Generale:**_ Marguerite, ti prego … vieni qui …."

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh caro ma lo sai che sei bellissimo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non quanto te, cara!"

_**Siamo tutti dietro la porta, Elektra spia dal buco della serratura.**_

_**Elektra: **_"Però che fisico! Debbo ammettere che il vecchio sporcaccione ha un fisico prestante nonostante i suoi sessant'anni!"

_**Australia: **_"Lascia guardare anche me! … Ohhh hai capito al vecchio scimunito! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Voglio vedere anch'io!"

_**Lupen: **_"Anch'io!"

_**Tina: **_"Ehi … poi tocca a me …"

_**Virginia: **_"Voglio vedere …"

_**Tetide: **_"Ora tocca a me …"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Che fisico ragazze!"

_**Perla: **_"Ohh … Ih ih ih …quanto è curioso! Ih ih …"

_**Cleo**_: "Fa vedere? Si… davvero buffo! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Un momento … io non ho ancora visto, tocca a me!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin calmati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma non posso cara, non resisto più!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, ho l'impressione che ci sia qualcuno dietro la porta…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, cara, lasciati baciare …"

_**Marguerite: **_"No .. Augustin sei un soldato, quindi prima di … accertati che là fuori non ci sia nessuno."

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene, come desideri!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa fai … apri la porta così?! Ma se la parte bassa è appena coperta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma chi vuoi che ci sia in casa, siamo soli!" dico spalancando la porta mentre madame Agrifoglio che è accovacciata a spiare dal buco della serratura cadendo sul pavimento.

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Accidenti Generale, mi hai fatto cadere! Ahi … Ohhh ma voi siete nudo!"

_**Simona: **_"Ohh ma che uomo prestante!"

_**Perla Margot: **_"Che portento…"

_**Lupen: **_"Che fisico!"

_**Australia: **_"Hai capito al vecchiaccio!"

_**Elektra: **_"Lo spione è davvero attraente! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … dannazione! ARPIE QUESTA è OPERA VOSTRA!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin torna in camera, sei indecente!"

_**Perla: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Su, Generale vada a rivestirsi, intanto vi aspettiamo di sotto davanti al camino che dobbiamo interloquire con voi! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Chiudo la porta della mia camera e dico: "Marguerite che vergogna!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, lo sapevo, era uno scherzo delle Autrici!"

_**Generale:**_ "AUTRICI DICI! QUELLE DUE SONO ARPIE!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, calmati e rivestiti, ci stanno aspettando di sotto!"

_**Nella sala principale di palazzo Jarjayes**_

_**Simona: **_"Che sogno, non ci posso credere, sono qui, davanti al camino dove ho visto tante volte Oscar in compagnia di André!"

_**Lupen: **_"Vero Simona, io ricordo la scena quando André ravvivava il fuoco mentre Oscar era seduta su questa poltrona!"

_**Tina: **_"Oh che emozione essere qui!"

_**Perla: **_"Grazie Aizram e Terry!"

_**Terry: **_"Vi piace la sorpresa che vi abbiamo fatto?"

_**Tetide: **_"Si, certo!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Che bello, è tutto come nel cartone animato!"

_**Cleo: **_"Eccoli stanno arrivando!"

_**Graziella: **_"Venite a sedervi con noi Generale e Voi Madame, venite qui, mettetevi accanto a me!"

_**Generale:**_ "Siete una nuova lettrice?"

_**Graziella: **_"Si, vi ho letto in silenzio ma nell'ultimo capitolo ho deciso di lasciare qualche commento e così le Autrici mi hanno condotta al vostro cospetto! Ih ih … Che emozione!"

_**Marguerite ed io ci accomodiamo con le lettrici e dico: **_"Arpie, siete davvero dispettose! Ma vi rendete conto di ciò che avete fatto?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma …"

_**Simona: **_"Aizram, a noi l'onore di rispondere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame c'è poco da rispondere. Avete tutti spiato dal buco della serratura!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ih ih … non lo nego, ho visto tutto…"

_**Generale:**_ "Gulp… tutto cosa?"

_**Simona:**_ "Ho visto quello che volevo vedere ed ora stavo pensando …"

_**Generale:**_ "Um … sono preoccupato madame!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ma no, Generale, non siete mica come quel pagliaccio di "Pipino il breve", anzi … credo proprio non abbiate nulla di cui … vergognarvi! Ah … certo che le donne Jarjayes sono proprio fortunate!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame certe cose non si fanno!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ma no, Generale cosa dite? Infondo abbiamo imparato da voi a … "vigilare"

_**Generale:**_ "Vigilare Madame … non spiare! Che sia chiaro!"

_**Simona:**_ "Appunto! Come Voi vigilate sugli sposini anche noi vigiliamo su di Voi … ovviamente a fin di bene!

_**Simona:**_ "Autrici, vi dispiace pubblicare il frutto della vigilanza?"

_**Generale:**_ "GUAI A VOI!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Tanto è inutile che lo impediate, visto che l'abbiamo vista già su Fb ed era molto speciale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oddio Marguerite che imbarazzo! Spero solo che le Arpie non pubblichino il mio ritratto. Marguerite cara, qui non esiste la privacy, ci spiano dal buco della serratura!"

_**Virginia:**_ " Generale, abbiamo imparato da Voi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, io non spio, sorveglio!"

_**Virginia: **_"Infatti, noi sorvegliamo e valutiamo."

"_**Generale:**_ Ma … ma … dico …sono con mia moglie e mi spiate? D'ora in avanti coprirò il buco della serratura! Madamigella Arpia non osate divulgare la mia immagine."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Sorvegliamo amico mio, sorvegliamo che tutto si svolga secondo i canoni."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "C'è poco da sorvegliare Madame, non è il caso di guardare. E poi come volete che si svolgano certe cose?"

_**Tina: **_"Ecco qua il ritratto del generale …"

FOTO

_**Generale:**_ NOOOO…."

_**Simona:**_ "Wow … Generale!"

_**Australia: **_"Hai capito al vecchiaccio!"

_**Elektra: **_"Complimenti!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Claudia Maria Cla: "**_Non se po' guardà! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Anche voi siete una nuova lettrice?"

_**Claudia Maria Cla: **_"Si, Generale, e per me è un onore interloquire con voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego l'onore è mio!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Ah ah ah ah … Grazie all'autore di questa fanart ih ih … si che mi ha fatto ridere ah ah ah …. Che figona del Generale Jarjayes e Madame non è sorpresa di vedere un corpo così statuario…."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh … ma … oh …. Che vergogna! Comprendete ora? Non può essere cosa pubblica!"

_**Simona:**_ "Certo che se vi fate vedere così da madame pom pom … poi non potete certo lamentarvi!

_**Elektra: **_"Mi sa che stavolta hanno davvero esagerato Generale! Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale:**_ "Per fortuna che la tigre mi da ragione! Qui si è davvero esagerato! Tigre ho capito che non debbo temervi, tanto voi mi dite in faccia tutto ciò che non vi piace di me, quindi mi sento tranquillo."

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah …Ma io con voi non sono cattiva! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame, ho capito subito che mi amate nella stessa maniera che mi ama la gattaccia."

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah ah .."

_**Australia: **_"Cosa ha detto il vecchio scimunito?! Che io lo amo?!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah .. rilassati Australia, siamo sempre due felini."

_**Generale:**_ "Lo so. Ma vi assicuro che so difendermi bene."

_**Elektra: **_"Ormai siete vecchio! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Non sono vecchio e infatti avete visto la mia foto che gira in rete? Sono bello e prestante! Ih ih …."

_**Elektra: **_"Dunque devo fare un conto, voi avete sessant'anni, giusto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto Madame! E vi assicuro che sono ancora bello, forte e prestante, vero Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma .. Augustin!"

_**Elektra: **_"Devo rapportarvi nel 2020…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, anche nel 2020 io ho sempre 60 anni."

_**Elektra: **_"No, avete 292 anni, dunque siete un matusalemme."

_**Generale:**_ "Io sono così come mi avete visto nella foto."

_**Elektra: **_"Umm … siete un vanitoso. Però ribadisco che sta volta hanno esagerato."

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Madame Marguerite nell'attesa del ritorno del vostro augusto consorte io Vi consiglierei di rispolverare le lezioni di scherma e tiro a bersaglio…"

_**Generale:**_ "Come!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale, avete visto come abbiamo imparato in fretta a … vigilare?"

_**Cleo: **_"Cosa posso dire al Generale?! Voi predicate bene ma razzolate male!  
Dunque, vostra figlia è nata tre mesi prima? Quindi chiudete un occhio, anzi, tutte e due e zittite! "

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile! Marguerite, le Arpie hanno messo in piazza la nostra intimità!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Così impari a spiare dal buco della serratura!"

_**Generale: **_"TACETE TIGRACCIA!"

_**Elektra: **_"Vecchio sporcaccione …"

_**Australia: **_"E scimunito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma si può sapere dove avete trovato questa foto?"

_**Terry: **_"E' stata Tina a segnalarmela e poi Perla Margot."

_**Tina: **_"Si, infatti appena l'ho vista ho contattato le Arpie, ecco … adesso tiro fuori il telefono e vado su fb e vi faccio leggere i messaggi che Terry ed io ci siamo scambiate!... Guarda questa fanart, è perfetta per il nostro Generale, c'è anche la sua mogliettina! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Noooo …ah ah ah ah ah ah… è perfetta, ci faremo delle battute nel prossimo siparietto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tina: **_"Ah ah ah … Aspetta, non ricordo l'autore, provo a cercare… E non c'è, va bene credit a lui o lei!"

_**Terry: **_"Capite adesso?"

_**Tutti:**_"Siii ah ah ah …"

_**Rebecca:**_ "Generale! Ma un po' di sanità mentale, non è più in età per farlo, la gioventù è già passata. Scusa ma non sei male alla tua età!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. Che Generale!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Carissimo Generale, anche in questo capitolo devo dire che Vi siete dati molto da fare a creare confusione!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Lupen, dove passa la mia carovana non può esserci che confusione!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah .. Evviva l'onestà! Comunque tra le "erbette", i neonati che piangono, l'Arciduchessa che per capirla ci vuole l'interprete, vostro fratello, Alain , Carlo che è andato a disturbare Oscar e André, sembra di stare in un manicomio!"

_**Generale: **_"Manicomio dite! Ma io di questo passo diventerò matto! Oh Madame, sono davvero al limite della sopportazione! A proposito Arpie, visto che ci avete portati a palazzo, vi prego lasciateci qui!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma siete matto? E noi come faremmo a divertirci?"

_**Generale: **_"Oh che agonia la mia!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Su, coraggio Generale ah ah …Quanto mi diverto!"

_**Generale: **_"Beata Voi madame Lupen, io invece non mi diverto affatto!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Su, non lamentatevi che le Autrici vi portano dappertutto e poi il carnevale di Venezia è stupendo ,i costumi settecenteschi sono ,secondo me, i più belli."

_**Tina:**_ "Vero Lupen, il siparietto a Venezia era davvero speciale!"

_**Armand: **_"Certo mesdames, sarà tutto bello e divertente ma la notte non si riesce mai a dormire in santa pace!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Vero Armand! Perché fai parte in questo gruppo di matti. E la notte si fa di tutto fuorché dormire! Avete disturbato tutta la locanda! E ci mancava pure l'imperatrice col piccirello imperiale."

_**Armand: **_"Madame, io volevo aiutare il piccolo ma l'imperatrice non ha voluto .."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè cardinà ma site ammattito? Vuje nu darete mai chillè erbe eccitanti al mio piccirello."

_**Armand: **_"Maestà ma Vi ho già spiegato che .."

_**Carolina: **_"Ora basta cardinà con me non si discute!"

_**Australia:**_ "E calmati Caroli'! Ma hai na strega infervorata e bacchettona come cameriera/aiutante! Maro', vivi e lascia vivere, donna! Ma perche non chiedi a Armand di dare a leinon a Gennari', le erbette "magiche"? Cosi si calma un poco...ihihiihih sai, prova...ah, poi al massimo potresti "darla" a Maribeau! ahahah non si sa mai che la cosa tra due ebeti possa funzionare, no?! se mai provi, mai saprai! Ahahah"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ecco .. vuje si ca ragiunate! Cardinà date le erbe a quei due pazzi e non al mio Gennarino."

_**Australia:**_ "Carolì, certo che se poi insieme a sti due pazzi aggiungiamo anche Ferdina' e zio Claude ...oh mamma mia! mal di testa e risate assicurate! non vedo l ora del prossimo capitolo! Ahahahhh.."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Autrici, nu fate scherzi, Ferdinando e Claude proprio non li voglio."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah .. Maestà nel capitolo no ma .. sappiate che re Ferdinando sarà presente nel prossimo siparietto."

_**Carolina:**_ "Nooo… Allora io terrò pronta la mia pistola!"

_**Perla:**_ "Certo che le prime fatiche del viaggio con due persone in più si fanno sentire vero generale? Soprattutto se queste persone sono una mamma con un neonato di due mesi .."  
_**Generale: **_"Oh Madamigella, certo che le fatiche si fanno sentire ma ho una missione da portare a temine e lo farò a qualsiasi costo!"

_**Perla: **_"Beh menomale che nella disposizione delle camere avete trovato una soluzione direi anche più che ottima quasi tre svergognati, nelle stalle e ben gli sta,così avete risolto il problema delle camere e avete dato l'ennesima punizione esemplare a quei soldatacci indisciplinati che se la sono proprio meritata. E' il caso di dirlo la nobiltà dei vostri soldati non si riconosce dal titolo ma dalla bontà d'animo."

_**Armand: **_"Ben detto Madamigella!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar cara, credo sia normale avere tutte queste preoccupazioni quado sei in procinto di diventare genitore e credo che Andrè abbia le tue stesse paure, ma sono anche certa che insieme supererete qualsiasi cosa e crescerete la vostra bambina meravigliosamente e amorevolmente come due bravi genitori."

_**Oscar: **_"Lo spero davvero madamigella Perla!"

_**Perla:**_ "Per quanto riguarda il trio delle erbette ahaha...riabbraccerete presto le vostre consorti e Armand potrai tornare ad amare tua moglie fisicamente …"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, sinceramente ne dubito, come avrete appena letto, mia moglie si rifiuta di dividere il nostro talamo…"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, ti prego non fare la vittima. Lo sai che se ho deciso tutto questo è per te."

_**Armand: **_"Oh Anna che sofferenza indicibile!"

_**Perla:**_ "Armand, su coraggio e poi vedete di non perdere nuovamente Carlo, mi riferisco soprattutto ai più anziani, generale e Armand, però, certo che anche tu Alain eri lì come hai fatto a non notarlo non lo so e poi non va bene che un bambino ascolti certi discorsi! Molto tenero e dolce il momento in cui Carlo dorme nel lettone con Andrè e Oscar,proprio un bel quadretto quasi come se fossero una sorta di famiglia."

_**Armand: **_"E che abbiamo cominciato a discutere e non abbiamo pensato più a Carlo"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale, Vi sono mancata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Niente affatto Madame, visto che anche Voi mi avete spiato dal buco della serratura!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah .. Voi ed il vostro gruppo di allegri saltimbanchi moltissimo. Ammetto di aspettare ogni nuovo capitolo con trepidazione, però quanti pensieri che Vi danno! Adesso anche l'Imperatrice con neonato ... e pistola!?"

_**Carolina: **_"La pistola mi serve. Mi debbo difendere da Ferdinando e poi adesso che viaggiamo non si può mai sapere, potremmo essere assaliti da qualche mal intenzionato ed io non voglio dipendere da chillè pagliacc di Maribuer."

_**Alain: **_"Ma ci sono io a proteggervi Maestà"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie soldato Alain ma io mi sento più sicura con la mia pistola."

_**Simona: **_"Generale, certo che i Vostri ufficiali... non Vi somigliano per niente, siete sicuro di averli addestrati Voi? Mi sembra un po' strano, sono così snob, arroganti e quasi totalmente impreparati!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nemmeno io mi sarei aspettato una cosa simile ma sappiate tutti che la loro punizione durerà a lungo."

_**Simona: **_"Intanto adesso ci penserà Vostra figlia a farli rigare dritto! A tal proposito, brava Oscar vedo che non perdi il tuo charme nemmeno stanca ed in stato interessante. Così si fa! André, tranquillizza la tua dolce ed impetuosa sposa, sarà una mamma eccezionale ne sono sicura e poi hai visto il piccolo Carlo come adora la sua "cuginona"? Ecco quella è una prova che in fondo l'istinto materno prende il sopravvento anche su alcune... discutibili... scelte paterne!"

_**André: **_"Sono sicuro che mia voglie sarà una madre eccezionale!"

_**Simona:**_ "Non lo metto in dubbio André! … Soldati della brigata B sull'attenti! Soldati, non ci si può fidare di quei nobili debosciati in uniforme, credo di interpretare il pensiero di tutte le fan chiedendovi un grande sacrificio, vi affidiamo l'intero cast di Avventura, soprattutto fate attenzione al vostro Comandante ed alla sua famiglia, sono troppo importanti per noi.

_**Gerard: **_"Madame anche per noi!"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard, se non fosse che le Arpie ci fanno soffrire di astinenza, noi tutti saremmo tutti più contenti invece … sig …"

_**Simona: **_"Generale scusate ma non ho resistito, spero che Vostra figlia non si sia sentita scavalcata nella sua autorità ma sappiate che è il grande affetto per gli sposini a "parlare".

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no! E poi quei tre soldati buoni annulla sono ai miei ordini, riguardo a mia figlia può ritenersi soddisfatta visto che ha addestrato alla perfezione uomini come Sassoin ."

_**Simona: **_"Bene Generale Vi saluto e Vi auguro buon riposo, hemmmmm di quale foto parla miss Virginia van Elsing?

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Vi piace fare dello spirito? Ma se l'avete vista e soprattutto anche voi avete spiato dal buco della serratura!"

_**Australia:**_"Ehi vecchiaccio lascia stare Simona e parla un poco con me…"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa volete gattaccia?"

_**Australia:**_ " Scimunito, forse era meglio accamparsi nel bosco.. ahahah sto povero oste, se sapesse che lo starnazzante infante e in realtà un principino ahahahh hai voglia!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma noi stiamo viaggiando in incognito!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ovviamente! Su cara Oscarina, vedrai che pure Sophie e poi il tanto atteso Francois! "seguiranno l'esempio di Gennari'! L'essere puzzolente, urlante e.. che altro?! ahahahha Oscar, scusami ma mi fai troppo ridere... ma x cosa hai preso la tua bimba? Per un altro intrattenimento? Oh certo! Ti assicuro che NON SARA' ASSOLUTAMENTE come tirare di scherma o sparare alle bottiglie! iihihihihihi non vedo l'ora di vedere te e André all'opera.. ahahaha ma tranquillizzati cara... approfittane come le tue sorelle... che dopo, volente o no... di tempo non ne avrai per...divertirti! ihihihih .."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Australia, non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere tanto?! Lo so che non sarà facile allevare Sophiè ma so che André mi aiuterà ed io sono sicura che ce la farò … spero …"

_**André: **_"E così sarà amore mio!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar eAndré, sarete due genitori stupendi: Oscar, anche se il generale ti ha dato un'educazione maschile e militare, hai già il senso materno, mentre tu, André che sei bello fuori e dentro, hai una dolcezza infinita come la tua pazienza. E, te ne servirà tanta per sopportare gli sbalzi d'umore di Oscar, e, i capricci dei figli."

_**André:**_ "Madame, amo così tanto mia moglie che sopporterò qualunque cosa!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohhh André!"

_**Tutte: **_"Che uomo ragazze!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi voi basta sbavare dietro a mio marito."

_**Elektra:**_ "Su, non arrabbiarti Oscar e poi non ho ancora finito! .. Ho letto il capitolo precedente e debbo complimentarmi con te André, ti sei vendicato di lu pourc mandandolo a dormire nelle stalle! Ah ah ah …continua così!"

_**André: **_"Non dubitate madame!"

_**Elektra:**_ "E tu, Oscar, sei troppo divertente quando parli così di Gennerino, quel coso urlante e puzzolente! Ih ih ih … mi hai fatto venire le lacrime! HA ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"OEEE Qui si parla del mio piccirillo! Un poco di rispetto! Cumandante Oscar, voglio vedere se chiamerete in questo modo la vostra Sophie!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh ma .."

_**Carolina: **_"Vedete! Non voglio che il mio Gennarino venga chiamato COSO. Capito!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Carolina davvero vorreste sparare i gioielli di famiglia dellu pourc di Ferdinando?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ue piccirrè io nu scherzo mai. Certo che lo fare. Chillu pourc mi ha già ingravidato ben 15 volte!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Beh … e allora a cosa aspettate! .. Agrifoglio come saprai ho scoperto da poco "Avventura" e leggendo il siparietto ci sei anche tua darci manforte contro il generale, se già io e Australia siamo un duo micidiale con un trio è finita per il generale! Ah ah ah … anche se nel capitolo scorso non ha rotto le balle alle colombelle! Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Elektra il vecchio è davvero un uomo tremendo e noi dobbiamo contrastarlo se non vogliamo che vada fuori cabina! Ih ih .."

_**Australia: **_" "Brava Agrifoglio, così si parla! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … adesso sono tre contro di me!"

_**Australia: **_"Zut vecchiaccio e fammi parlare con tua figlia! Oscar, troppo forte le tue SORELLE "traditrici"... e Anna, anche tu che fai le finte?"

_**Anna: **_"Ma no, davvero! In quel momento ho avuto una fitta!"

_**Australia:**_ "Mhhh.. beh,dai,...intanto avete altri problemi, chiamati: Maribeau! Peccato Armand, peccato tu abbia deciso all'ultimo minuto di non andare a controllare i tre galli starnazzanti nel...pollaio, cioè stalla! scusa,,hahahaha oh pagliac!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, con tutto ciò che è successo me ne sono dimenticato .."

_**Australia:**_ "Un bordello eh? Dopo quello che i soldati han raccontato a Oscar e al generalone... altro che spalare la melma e basta ... ti metterei come stalliere e ANCHE tutto fare non retribuito nella caserma di Oscar da mattina a sera a tempo indeterminato... senza possibilità di libera uscita... dormendo nelle stalle pure! Ahahahh cosi forse impareresti l umiltà, diavolo di un mezzo sbruffone NON dotato! Ma vedrai, vedrai che succede quando Oscar e il vecchiaccio scopriranno che te ne sei andato! Muoio già dalle risate .. in previsione di ciò ! Ihihihi dolce vendetta!

_**Maribuer: **_"Sig .. Ahimè .. immagino che a quest'ora avrete già letto … povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ora basta pagliac, devo parlare con quel sant'uomo di Armand! Stavo per dimenticarti, pardon! Maro' però! Sto viaggio ti sta letteralmente trasformando in un altra persona... ihhihi assatanato addirittura! E poi, comunque... cos'è sta storia che non volevi aiutare il mio tesoruccio? Tze, non osare mai più che e tanto caro ed e sempre disponibile ad aiutarti quando hai bisogno! Ti perdono solo perché l'astinenza ti sta portando fuori di cervello...ahahahh beh, sei in buona compagnia con tuo fratello direi! Comunque l'impertinenza di tuo figlio.,aahhah , adorabile Carletto! Ohhhhhhhh la tenerezza col suo orsacchiottone dietro una ne pensi, cento ne fai! Intrufolarti nel lettuccio di oscar e André... visto che bella famiglia allargata hai trovato? Che scena, come fa un bimbo di 5 anni a volatizzarsi in una locanda con porte chiuse? Ihihih"

_**Armand: **_"Madame avete finito?"

_**Australia:**_ "Con te si, Armand, parla!"

_**Armand: **_"Bene! Alain è un caro ragazzo anche se un poco fuori di testa ma io in certi momenti lo sono ancor più. Chi comprende me? NESSUNO! Nemmeno Augustin! Ma come si può essere lucidi e padroni di sé quando accanto hai una moglie bellissima come la mia e non poterla toccarla?"

_**Generale: **_"Su, coraggio Armand! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Ecco .. lo sentite mio fratello come si diverte a prendermi in giro?"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo che anche tu vecchio scimunito... era nel tuo letto! Vergogna! Si, è sempre colpa tua, qualunque cosa tu dica ti incolperò sempre! Eh si, giusto perché mi diverto! Ahahahh su, a parte lo spavento... ringraziate i due neo sposini se avrete una notta...tranquilla senza altri colpi di scena … beh, a meno che voi dolci arpie abbiate altre idee in mente. chissà! Ihihi.."

_**Aizram: **_"Ti assicuro che ne abbiamo tante! Ih ih …"

_**Graziella:**_ "Autrici, e voi cast di "Avventura" mi fate morire! Che spasso che siete! Una compagnia fantastica! Che meraviglia! Ho letto 25 capitoli d'un fiato, cosa mi ero persa! Complimenti davvero! Bisogna assolutamente farci un film!"

_**Generale: **_"UN FILM! Ma dico … non vi basta che le Arpie abbiano reso pubblica la mia intimità? Anche un film adesso! Oh cielo, sarebbe davvero troppo!"

_**Graziella: **_"Siiii! Come mi sono divertita! Ridevo solo come una matta!"

_**Generale: **_"Immagino che il vostro divertimento sia io, vero madame? Ohh povero me, per colpa delle rpie sono diventato lo zimbello di tutti! Sig …"

_**Graziella: **_"Ah ah aha h …"

_**Generale: **_"Ovvio che ridiate, tanto si ride solo su di me! Sniff …"

_**Graziella: **_"Generale, non fate così, davvero mi fate ridere! Autrici, fare ridere è un potere enorme! Date agli altri un momento di felicità!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, Vi prego non incoraggiate le Arpie, altrimenti si inventeranno altri 1000 modi per prendermi ancora in giro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tacete un attimo e lasciatemi parlare!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego Arpia della malora!"

_**Aizram: **_" Grazie, sei davvero tanto cara Graziella! Terry ed io facciamo del nostro meglio. E la nostra più grande soddisfazione è quella di far sorridere i nostri cari amici lettori."

_**Generale: **_"Arpia, basta con queste moine e ditemi quale sarà la prossima destinazione?"

_**Aizram: **_"Andremo nel Salento a ballare la Pizzica!"

_**Generale: **_"E che ballo è? Spero che non sia una danza impudica!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Umm .. C'è il tocco non tocco e … ora basta, è una sorpresa! Avanti amici, andiamo tutti a Lecce a ballare la Pizzica!"

_**Generale: **_"Sono sicuro che sarà una danza oscena!"

_**Tutti: **_Siiiii!"


	180. Chapter 180

**Chiacchiere da viaggio**

Salgo in carrozza con Marianne, Anna, Carlo e la mia piccola Oscar. Mi sistemo accanto a lei mentre Carlo si è seduto tra Marianne e Anna, tutto sorridente.

Partiamo tranquilli, quando sento la voce di madame Anna domandare: "Generale, non so come ringraziarvi per esservi occupato di Carlo questa notte. Spero che sia stato tranquillo!"

"Coff ... coff ... emm ..."

"Ma no, Madre, io ho dormito abbracciato a mia cugina Oscar!"

"Cosa? Ma Carlo ... perchè?! Dico un poco dispiaciuta.

"Ecco ... vedete ... mio padre e Alain sono venuti in camera mia e hanno discusso con lo zio Augustin riguardo a delle erbe. Io mi annoiavo e poi volevo ringraziare mia cugina per il regalo che mi ha fatto e poi senza volerlo mi sono addormentato nel suo letto."

"Oh ... Oscar, spero che non ti abbia disturbata! Io ... mi dispiace, sono davvero dispiaciuta per l'incidente. Carlo è un bravo bambino, ma è appunto un bimbo e non ha un sonno molto tranquillo, anzi."

"Ma no, Anna, anzi, mi ha fatto piacere dormire con lui!"

"Davvero? Allora ti ringrazio davvero. Comunque non capisco come sia potuto accadere ... e perchè Armand non mi abbia detto nulla!"

Il generale ribatte: "Ehmm ... vedete è che c'è stato un poco di confusione e poi il principino piangeva ininterrottamente a causa di un mal di pancia e Armand ha portato delle erbe calmanti ma l'imperatrice le ha rifiutate."

"Ah ... capisco. Beh, spedo davvero che non accada più una cosa simile. Carlo, non devi allontanarti senza chiedere il permesso a me o a tuo padre. Mi raccomando."

"Si, Madre ..." rispondo obbediente ma sconsolato, cosa avrò mai fatto di male!

"Marianne, tu ed io abbiamo un discorso in sospeso, anzi, ho un discorso in sospeso con ognuno di voi tre! Allora ... cosa significa che devo sopportare ben altro? Forza ... non ho dimenticato le parole dell'imperatrice!" domando decisa, dopo avere posato lo sguardo su ognuno dei miei compagni di viaggio.

Marianne ribatte: "Ohh ma sorellina possibile che tu debba preoccuparti così tanto?"

"Marianne ... io davvero ho bisogno di capire cosa mi aspetta! Inizio a preoccuparmi!"

"Ma cosa vuoi che accada?! Oscar, il tuo bambino si comporterà esattamente come gli altri ..."

"Cioè Marianne?! Su avanti, spiegami cosa accadrà ... da oggi in poi cosa devo aspettarmi! Su forza, sii precisa! Padre, possibile che a mia sorella non sia stata insegnata un poco di disciplina militare?"

"A una femmina?! Ma cosa dici Oscar?"

"Però con me l'avete fatto o sbaglio?"

"Ma io …"

"Avanti Marianne, parla!" uso lo stesso tono di comando che adotto con i miei soldati, nella speranza che mia sorella si decida a collaborare.

"Ma nulla cara! Oscar, ti basterà osservare il principino ..."

"No grazie, io quel coso puzzolente non lo voglio vedere neppure da lontano. Non fa che piangere e …. puzzare! ecco!" dico decisa incrociando le braccia al petto. La mia piccola non sarà così …. lei sarà buonissima e profumata …. almeno spero!

"Tuo figlio, il mio, quello di Anna e di Jo, non sarà diverso dal piccolo Gennarino, capito Oscar?!"

"No! Vuoi forse dirmi che tutti i bambini puzzano? Urlano? Ma … io non posso farcela!"

"Vedrai che ce la farai, tranquilla!" dico con tono rassicurante.

"Marianne …. dimmi …. le tue figlie …. sono state tutte così …. così …. vomitevoli?! Perché sai che io, dopo avere visto il principino, ho dato di stomaco addosso a nostro padre. Marianne ….. davvero ….. io non ce la potrei mai fare!"

"Le mie figlie sono state delle bambine come tutte le altre. Pensa che ogni qualvolta che prendevo in braccio la piccola Odette, puntualmente mi sporcavo il vestito del suo rigurgito!"

"COSA?! I ….. bambini rigurgitano?! Come sarebbe a dire?! Perché?!" rispondo scandalizzata e preoccupata.

"Questo accade nei primi mesi poi non lo fanno più. Oscar, non è il caso di agitarti così tanto!"

"Primi mesi? Quanti mesi esattamente? Sii precisa Marianne!"

"Beh ... quattro, cinque, non di più ..."

"COSA?!"

"Beh certo, sempre se non stanno male!"

"Male? In che senso? Perché? Insomma …. sono neonati, perché devono stare male?!"

Adesso sono davvero preoccupata, questi cosini puzzano, vomitano, urlano e adesso stanno pure male?

"Oscar, i neonati si ammalano molto spesso, sono vulnerabili, hanno bisogno di molta attenzione!"

Il generale risponde: "Ed è per questo motivo che dobbiamo fermarci necessariamente in qualche locanda. Il principino non può passare le notti all'addiaccio e sinceramente nemmeno Carlo visto che è ancora piccolo!"

"Ho capito …. però …. io non credo proprio che sarò in grado di sopportare tutto ciò! Davvero …. Marianne, io non so come tu abbia fatto! E neppure nostra madre!"

"Sta tranquilla sorellina, vedrai che ce la farai!"

"Vorrei davvero essere ottimista come te. Ma, se non dovessi farcela ….. chi potrebbe aiutarmi? Padre …. forse Voi?!" dico voltandomi verso il mio augusto genitore, forse potrebbe ….

"Io?! Ecco ... certo ... quando avrò del tempo libero mi dedicherò totalmente a mio nipote."

"Del tempo libero? Ma …. non chiederete il congedo Padre?!"

"Certo che lo chiederò ma comunque mi dovrò occupare della gestione del palazzo e poi ... tranquilla Oscar, sarò un nonno presente. Io alleverò tuo figlio, lo crescerò a mia immagine e somiglianza, stanne certa!"

"Oh …. ehm … senza offesa Padre ma ….. spero che assomigli ad Andrè! Soprattutto di carattere ….."

"Ops ... ecco ... ma potrebbe somigliarti e tu sei identica a me!"

"Si certo, ma di solito le femmine assomigliano ai padri …. quindi se sarà Sophie, come credo, sarà identica ad Andrè! Dolce, gentile, premurosa. Sono sicura che dormirà sempre e non piangerà mai. E poi …. Andrè profuma di buono." Rispondo con aria sognante …. Io me la immagino la mia creatura …. Ma già grande, più o meno come Carlo, mentre inizio ad insegnarle a tirare di scherma o andare a cavallo. Ma piccola ….. proprio non riesco a vederla. Povera me, sarò una madre disastrosa!

"Armandiiinaaaa! Guarda qui ….. siamo sicuri che questo ….. uomo sia ancora vivo? Prova un poco a toccarlo!" dico accarezzando piano la mia piccola Lizzi.

"To .. toccarlo?! Ma Madame , mi fa quasi impressione! No, non voglio."

Allungo un piede e saggio con la mia scarpina questo soggetto, accasciato sul sedile davanti a me, con le gambe a penzoloni. Non sembra dare nessuna reazione. Alzo un poco la gonna, allungo meglio la gamba e tiro un calcio al soggetto in questione.

"Ahiii!"

"Si, è vivoooo!"

"Padrona, secondo Voi cosa sarà successo a quest'uomo?"

"Non so …. però mi sembra …. ecco ….. sembra che abbia usato qualche strana sostanza … EHI! VOI! MI SENTITE?!"

"Roff ... roff ... si ... mia bella cavallona, vuoi soddisfarmi ancora?"

"COSA?! Ih ih ih …. ma cosa diiiiite! Signoreeee!" mi faccio un rapidissimo segno della croce e guardo di sottecchi Armandina.

"Dici che sarebbe un graaande peccato approfittare della situaziooooneeee?!" aggiungo posando a terra la mia cara bestiola, che raggiunge lesta i piedi di questo soggetto ed inizia a leccarli, in compagnia di Mizzi.

"Ma no, cosa dite madame?! Se questo ufficiale vi desidera perché rifiutare la sua proposta?! E poi, a guardarlo bene non è niente male. Magari dopo vi chiederà anche in moglie!"

"Uhm …. potresti avere ragione …. in effeeeetti …. è belloccio, il ragazzo. Ma ….. VOI! DICO A VOI! SVAGLIATEVI SE VOLETE FARE CERTE COSEEEEE!" dico tirando un paio di calcetti al mio dirimpettaio.

"Ronff ... ronf ... cavallona prepotente, stanotte sei stata una vera selvaggia ... ronff ... AAAHHHHHH "

"Armandiiina, secondo te, chi è la cavallona in questioneeee?!"

"Non so ... forse, nelle sue fantasie ci sono io, magari mi immagina bionda ... un ... quando alloggeremo nella prossima locanda indosserò una parrucca bionda e andrò a fargli vista! Ih ih ..."

"Armandiiiina! Sei geniale! Ih ih ih …. Però ….guarda che muscoli … che pettorali che ha. Ma … e se guardassimo un poco meglio il soggetto?!"

"Si, Madame ... guardiamolo meglio."

"Allora …. spostiamo un poco la coperta?!"

"Si, guardiamo ..."

"Armandiiinaaaa! Sposta tu la coperta! su…"

"Si, certo Madame!" dico mentre la sposto. Lo guardo e fintamente scandalizzata lo asservo e dico: " Ohh ma cosa strana ….. possibile che sia proprio così?!"

"Armandiiiinaaa! Su …. non fare l'ingenua! Sono tutti così! Ih ih ih … anzi … lì ci sono dei soggetti migliori! Guarda …. sembra tutto morto …. ih ih ih"

"Ronff ... ronf ... cavallona, ti prego ... amami ... "

"OOOOOHHH siiiiiiiii! Arrivo subito, mio bel giovaneeeee! Però, dovresti fare uscire la tartaruga dal guscio! SUUUUUU! Mio bel lumacoooneeeee!"

"Ohhh mio bellissima cavallona!" dico confuso mentre sento una lingua ruvida leccarmi i piedi. Apro lentamente gli occhi e mi trovo di fronte madame Battista che mi guarda con desiderio, urlo: "MA SI PUO' SAPERE COSA FATE?!"

"IO?! Voi semmai! Giovanotto!"

Vedo le mani di madame toccarmi, le spingo all'indietro e continuo: "Mi avete denudato?!"

"Io?! Assolutamente no! Vi abbiamo trovato nella mia carrozza, così …. tutto nudo! Un verooo scandaaaaloooo! IO sono una povera signorina indifesa! Armandiiiinaa! Quest'uomo è uno sfrontato, un maniacoooo!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa dite! Voi siete pazza! Dove sono i miei vestiti?" rispondo con tono deciso, quasi autoritario.

"AAAH … credo che siano quegli stracci lì a terra! Siete davvero uno sfacciato!"

"Oh ma ... almeno non guardatemi e giratevi visto che non indosso nemmeno le coulottes!"

"Affari Vostri, Monsieur! E vedete di non mostrare le vostre parti intime! Noi siamo due povere donne nubiiiiliiiii! Uhm …. tra l'altro, mi pare che laggiù non ci sia vita!"

"Cosa! Madame per essere nubili ne sapete più di qualunque altro!"

"COME! Ma come osate?!"

"Madame, Voi siete una vecchia carampana ed un vero flagello…"

"Ma come osate chiamarmi carampana?!"

"Voi e le Vostre due bestiacce che continuano a leccarmi i piedi! E poi, questa carrozza, è piena di peli! Che schifo!"

"OOOHHHH! Vergognateviiiii! Dire certe cose a meeeeee! Ed ora … vedete di ricomporvi, o provvederò personalmenteeeee!"

"... Emm ... però ... sarebbe interessante ..."

"Bene … allora provvederemo noiiii a rivestirviiii! iiiiihhhhhhhh! Armandiiiiiina! Su, aiutiamo monsieur! Ih ih ih" dico allungando le mani verso una certa zona del mio compagno di viaggio.

"Si …. grazie Madame!" dico prendendo le coulottes dalle mani sottili, con unghie lunghe, di madame Giovanna Battista. Poi mi infilo nel bozzolo della coperta e cerco di infilarle, con una certa difficoltà. Purtroppo, cado rovinosamente a terra, riuscendo solo in parte ad infilare le coulottes.

"Ohi ohi … che male!"

"Ohh Monsieur Vi siete fatto male? Su coraggio..." dico dopo avere afferrato le mie povere bestiole che sono fuggite per un soffio dal dolce peso del Capitano.

"Ohi ohi ohi …." dico massaggiandomi il sedere. Mi risistemo sul sedile, allaccio le coulottes bianche ed afferro la camicia. Santo cielo che notte! Ahhhh.

"Madame, perdonatemi ma …. Voi sapete forse come ci sono finito qua dentro? Io …. ricordo solo che ero in un comodo letto di piume in compagnia di due bellezze ….."

"Forse della Vostra cavallona?"

"Eh … no … purtroppo no …. ma vedrete che riuscirò ad averla! Ahhh, che notte!"

"Ma ... perdonatemi Monsieur ma chi sarebbe questa ... cavallona?"

"Come chi sarebbe! Ma la figlia del generale, ovviamente!"

"COSA! Oh Santo cielo che il Signore ce ne liberi! Monsieur, forse Voi non lo sapete ma Madame soldato è una donna non solo pericolosa ma anche pazza! Pensate che in più di un'occasione ha attentato alla mia vita solo perché mi piace il Geneeerale. Ditemi se è normale?!"

"Davvero, Madame?! Raccontatemi un poco … su!" dico infilando i miei pantaloni, uff, che fatica …..

"Ma cosa volete che vi dica! La cavallona come la chiamate voi, è una donna inaccessibile e poi non permette a nessuno che il suo capitano venga osservato da alcuna donna. E' ossessiva e possessiva."

"Uhm …. è quindi gelosa?!"

"Gelosa?! Gelosa è a dire poco! Io direi furiosa."

"Ecco … secondo Voi, cosa farebbe se trovasse il marito impegnato in certe attività …. con un'altra donna?!"

"Nooo ma cosa dite! State forse scherzando?"

"Assolutamente no. Secondo Voi, cosa farebbe?!" dico con un sorriso beffardo in viso.

"A parte il fatto che il capitano è un uomo innamoratissimo di sua moglie, anzi, non ha occhi che per lei, pende dalle sue labbra, qualsiasi desiderio di sua moglie per lui è un ordine. E poi la donna soldato, se solo si accorgesse che una donna posa gli occhi su suo marito, sarebbe capace di ammazzarla. Infatti ... sembrerebbe che abbia ucciso una cameriera che lavorava presso il suo palazzo ..."

"Gulp ….. ha ucciso una cameriera?!" inizio a preoccuparmi.

Madame Battista sussurra ammiccante: "Ascoltate bel ufficiale e se, le vostre attenzioni si rivolgessero a un'altra cavallona?!"

"Madame, non ne vedo altre in questa comitiva"

"Basta che vi guardiate un poco intorno … anzi, di fronte …"

"Di fronte vedo solo Voi, Madame, che siete troppo anziana per me, e la Vostra cameriera, carina per carità …. ma non è ciò che desidero"

"Ma … come … io anziana?! Capitano ma nessuno vi ha mai detto che le dame attempate sono le più divertenti?"

"Madame, con tutto il rispetto, ma potreste essere mia madre! Per quanto possiate essere …. divertente ….. io vorrei carne giovane!"

"Ohhh … ma …. Capitano, forse non mi avete guardata con attenzione! Io avrò presso a poco dieci anni in più di voi e non credo che vostra madre possa avere la mia età! E poi vi assicuro che con me starete bene, anzi, benissimo!.. Se … lo desiderate posso indossare le parrucche bionde … ih ih …"

"No grazie Madame. e comunque, secondo me Voi di anni ne avete almeno cinquantacinque … quindi ben venti in più di me! Troppi, perdonatemi, ma sono davvero troppi!" rispondio sbuffando, che donna noiosa!

"Come! Io cinquanta! Ma cosa dite? Possibile che voi abbiate problemi di vista?" dico sfiorando il suo piede al mio.

"Cinquantacinque Madame, e Voi avete problemi di udito!" uff …. che noia questa donna!

"Oh ma … possibile che vii attacchiate a questi piccoli dettagli? Capitano, vi assicuro che vi farei vedere delle belle!"

"No grazia, davvero Madame. E poi …. mi era arso che foste interessata al Generale!"

"Oh ma … voi mi andate benissimo…" dico sfiorando la sua mano.

Mi ritraggo rapido e rispondo: "Ma Voi non andate bene a me, così è chiaro Madame? Non vorrei essere scortese, ma a me interessa una donna bionda, giovane, magra, agile, dagli occhi azzurri come il cielo. Sposata purtroppo, ma questo è un dettaglio trascurabile!"

"Si .. capisco però … e se …" guardo la mia cameriera e continuo: "Armandina, guarda dall'altra parte e non ascoltare."

"Certo Madame!" dico voltandomi verso un lato della carrozza, mantenendo però la coda degli occhi rivolta verso il nostro ospite.

Ho Lizzi in braccio, lo poso afferro le mani del giovane capitano e guardandolo dritto negli occhi sussurro: "Vi desidero ardentemente anche per un sollazzo passeggero…"

"Madame, io invece non Vi desidero affatto … cosa volete farci?!" rispondo un poco scocciato … ci mancava pure questa pazza con i suoi cani pelosi!

"Insisto, vi voglio. E vi prometto che uscirò dalla vostra vita in punta di piedi, senza darvi noia!"

"Madame, io sono abituato a quasi tutto, ma qui dentro siamo in troppi per fare certe cose. Passi la servitù, ma i cani proprio no! Allontanate da me questi cosi pelosi che continuano a leccarmi!"

"Oh ma .. certo non pretendo che certe prestazioni le facciate davanti alla servitù o in presenza delle mie bestiole! Potremmo farlo stanotte che alloggeremo nella prossima locanda …"

"Uhm ….. forse …. potremmo riparlarne questa notte. E comunque, se deve essere vi voglio tutte e due, senza animali!" ah, cosa devo fare per liberarmi di questa vecchia! E pazienza, tutto per raggiungere il mio obiettivo!

La cameriera si volta e dice: ""Tutti e due capitano?! Siii allora possiamo farlo adesso, subito! Su bel maschiaccio fatevi sotto! Ops … naturalmente la precedenza è della mia padrona!"

"Ah … mia cara … ma dovrete prima liberarvi di questi due ….. cosi pelosi! Poi …. ripeto poi, potremmo anche divertirci, giusto per passare un poco il tempo!" almeno potrò soddisfare il mio corpo, ala faccia del generale!

"Ma come potrei liberarmi delle mie creature? E poi … loro non guarderanno!"

"Legatele, imbavagliatele, mettetele in una scatola. Gettatele fuori dalla carrozza, non mi interessa! Fate Voi, poi sarò a Vostra disposizione!" dico sorridendo, forse questa punizione potrebbe rivelarsi piuttosto divertente. In fondo, la cameriera non è niente male, ed io di cameriere compiacenti ne ho parecchie nella mia casa di famiglia.

Sono seduto a cassetta della carrozza della contessa di Costigliole quando sento degli strani scossoni, oltre a versetti un poco …. particolari provenire dall'interno della vettura. Vedo avvicinarsi il mio compagno di viaggio, Jacques, e gli domando: "Jacques, avvisa il comandante che in questa carrozza sta accadendo qualcosa di strano! Non so …. forse dovremmo controllare! Chiedi disposizioni!"

"Si, ora vado! dico raggiungendo la vettura e dal finestrino dico: "Comandante Oscar …"

Sento la voce di uno dei miei soldato chiamarmi, mi sposto un poco e mi affaccio dalla carrozza. "Dimmi soldato Rugeau!"

"Comandante, Jacques è un tantino preoccupato per quello che sta accadendo sulla vettura che sta guidando. Par che dall'interno della carrozza stia accadendo qualcosa di strano …"

"Strano? In che senso? Spiegati meglio, in quella carrozza ci sono Madame di Costigliole, la sua fidata cameriera ed il capitano Maribeau"

"Si, lo so … ma … comandante, dall'esterno si odono rumori molesti, mi capite vero?"

"MOLESTI?! Chiama immediatamente il Capitano Grandier e digli di fare fermare le carrozze. Adesso ci penso io a loro! Veloce!"

Ascolto l parole di mia figlia, la guardo un poco preoccupato: "Oscar, cosa vorresti fare? Maribeau è un mio problema! E poi …."

"E poi nulla! Padre, se è ciò che sospetto questa volta lo punirò a dovere!" batto sulla fianca del finestrino e a gran voce urlo al vetturino:" GERARD, FERMA IMMEDIATAMENTE LA CARROZZA!"

"Agli ordini Comandante!" rispondo mentre vedo Andrè avvicinarsi.

"Gerard, cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Capitano, dall'interno della contessa Castiglione si odono dei strani rumori … André … sono rumori molesti …"

Appena la carrozza di Oscar di ferma arresto Alexander e scendo rapido, pronto a fermare la furia di mia moglie.

In effetti, vedo spalancarsi lo sportello e Oscar uscire con un rapido balzo, senza rendersi conto che nelle sue condizioni dovrebbe avere un poco di attenzione. La afferro per un braccio e la stringo a me, poi le sussurro piano "Oscar, calmati, e dimmi cosa vorresti fare, per favore"

"André, sono sicura che quel … depravato stia facendo certe cose sulla carrozza e questa volta la mia punizione sarà davvero implacabile!"

"Dai Oscar ….. madame potrebbe essere sua madre! A tutto c'è un limite!" dico mentre dalla carrozza scende anche il Generale, vistosamente furioso.

"André se quell'animale ha fatto quello che ha fatto nel bordello di madame pompadur, sono sicuro che sia capace di fare ben altro. Anche con quella madame pom pom che tra l'altro è in compagnia della sua cameriera!"

"E va bene, andiamo a controllare. però Oscar, davvero, io vorrei che tu restassi qui ….." dico con sguardo supplichevole.

"André, spostati e lasciami passare!" dico avvicinarmi a passo spedito verso la carrozza di madame Battista.

"Oscar!" la chiamo a gran voce, ma è tutto inutile! La segue, assieme al generale, ci avviciniamo alla carrozza, attorno a cui si è radunata una piccola folla composta dai nostri sodlati e dai miei cognati, e sento dei gemiti, dei sospiri ed altri versi provenire dalla carrozza.

Oscar spalanca lo sportello e lo spettacolo che ci accoglie è a dir poco scandaloso. A terra, riversi tra i sedili, si trova Maribeau. su cui Madame Battista è comodamente seduta, rivolgendoci la schiena. Armandina invece è completamente nuda, e tiene sul suo grembo la testa di Maribeau, su cui è chinata.

Fuori di me urlo: "QUESTO E' TROPPO! Madame Battista e tu Armandina, vi ordino immediatamente di ricomporvi. E in quanto a voi Maribeau, rivestitevi immediatamente e per aiutarvi a placare i vostri bollenti spiriti, vi ordino di proseguire il vostro viaggio sul mulo fino alla prossima locanda. E QUESTO E' UN ORDINE!"

"A piedi?! Ma …."

"Generaleeeeee! Questo … ci ha assaliteeee! Ossignore!"

Guardo le due donne e ribatto: "Madame, il vostro atteggiamento dice ben altro, quindi non credo affatto che diciate la verità!"

"Ma comeeee! Generaaaaleeeee!" urlo cercando di ricompormi.

"TACETE MADAME BATTISTA! MI CHIEDO COME ELENA POSSA ESSERE VOSTRA NIPOTE! E IN QUANTO A VOI MARIBEAU … VESTITI! MUOVITI CHE IL MULO TI ASPETTA!"

"Oscar! Cosa è accaduto? E lascia stare Andrè! Avrai tutta la notte da dedicargli! Dimmi sorellina, su!"

"Joséphine ti prego …" E jamme Joséphine, forse nu l'avete capito? Lu porc e madame Battista hanno fatto la zuppetta, vero Maribeau?"

"Altezza … non solo loro due, dimenticate la cameriera di madame, Armandina! Quella vipera, pazza, squinternata seduttrice! Almeno questa volta si è scelta un uomo libero!" rispondo decisa, tenendo una mano di Andrè stretta nella mia.

"Come! Pure la cammerera?! Ohh non c'è più religione! Vero Cardinale?"

Mi faccio un veloce segno della croce e rispondo "Purtroppo altezza! Credo che una volta giunte a Parigi, quelle due avranno bisogno di un buon padre spirituale che le riporti sulla retta via! Chiederò a qualche mia vecchia conoscenza … uhm …. forse padre Marcel potrebbe occuparsi di loro. Un gesuita, sarebbe davvero perfetto!"

Madame Battista ribatte: "Ohh ma noooo cosa dite eminenza … emm volevo dire conte Armand visto che siete un uomo di mondo anche voi! Dunque dicevo … il capitano Maribeau ci ha assalite, vero Armandina?"

"Vero madame! Noi siamo innocenti!" dico abbassando lo sgaurdo, mentre finisco di abbottonare il colletto della camicia.

"Si certo! Chissà perché non vi credo!"

BAU ...BAU... BAU ..

"VI ORDINO DI FARE TACERE QUESTE DANNATE BESTIACCE UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!"

"Ma Generaleeeee! Non dite così! I miei poveri animaletti! Sniff … sono quasi soffocati! Poveri cariiii!"

"BASTA! NON VOGLIO Più ASCOLTARVI!"

Sono nella carrozza mentre il mio fidanzato mi ha convinta a non uscire, domando curiosa: "Ditemi Victor ma cosa sta succedendo là fuori? E poi perché non volete che esca dalla vettura?"

"Ecco Elena ….. credo che Vostra zia abbia posato gli occhi sul capitano Maribeau … e non solo gli occhi. Credetemi, non è uno spettacolo adatto ad una giovane per bene come Voi. Sapete, mi chiedo come abbia potuto la Vostra famiglia affidarvi a Vostra zia!"

"Ohhh ma … volete dire che mia zia e il capitano Maribeau ….che vergogna!"

"Elena, ti prego, tu non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Tua zia invece parecchio, ma poco importa! Senti ….. ti andrebbe di viaggiare un poco a cavallo?" le chiedo per distoglierla dai suoi pensieri.

"Sniff .. sniff … Oh ecco .. e sia, viaggerò con te Victor … sniff …"

"Mi fa piacere Elena, vedrai che ti distrarrai! Metti una mantella pesante però, fa un poco freddo fuori!"

"...Si adesso la prendo!" dico indossandolo, e guardandolo negli occhi continuo: "Victor, non vedo l'ora di diventare tua moglie, così non avrò più intorno mia zia!"

"Ah ah ah …. anche io Elena, non vedo l'ora di sposarti. Ma ti assicuro che non è per liberarmi di tua zia, ma per poter stare con te, abbracciarti, baciarti e … beh ….."

"Beh .. cosa? Su avanti Victor, continua!"

"Elena …. sono un uomo …. ti prego, non chiedermi oltre, per ora." rispondo sospirando.

Lo guardo intensamente e sussurro: "Come desideri, non ti chiederò nient'altro!"

"Oscar, ti prego, allontaniamoci un poco, con tutto il rispetto, ma io non voglio che ti veda un uomo nudo che non sia io!"

"Oscar, ti prego, allontaniamoci un poco, con tutto il rispetto, ma io non voglio che ti veda un uomo nudo che non sia io!"

André ma se quando ho preso servizio tra ii soldati della guardia mi hanno fatto un mucchio di sorprese! E poi questo … essere non ha nulla a che vedere con te!"

"Uèè piccirrè avite ragione, c'è poco da vedere!"

UEEEEE ..

"Si piccolo Gennarino adesso ti allatto!"

"Va bene Andrè, fuggiamo! Niente capitano ignudo e soprattutto niente coso puzzolente che piange! Vieni!"

"Ih ih ih … andiamo…"

Mi allontano tenendo stretta la mano del mio Andrè, felice di poter avere qualche minuto solo per noi.

Vedo il capitano Maribeau, rivestito e sistemato, avvicinarsi al suo cavallo.

"Capitano, dove pensate di andare?!"

"Signore …. al mio posto, ovviamente!" rispondo battendo i tacchi

"ALLORA NON MI SONO SPIEGATO OPPURE SIETE SORDO?! VOI VIAGGERETE SUL MULO!" Guardando Sassoin continuo: "ALAIN, PREPARA IMMEDIATAMENTE IL MULO PER IL CAPITNO."

"Sissignore! Con piacere Signore! Ih ih ih …. preparo subito Genoveffa, la mula più testarda che abbia mai incontrato! Ih ih ih"

Il viaggio prosegue, sono sulla vettura con Joséphine.

UAAAAA

"Ohhh Joséphine certo che Vostro zio Cardinale è alquanto strano!"

"Strano dite? Ma no Maestà!"

"Si, che lo è! Voleva drogare il mio povero Gennarino!"

Uaaaaaa

"Ah ah ah ... ma no, state tranquilla. È solo convinto che esista un'erba per ogni problema! Pensate che ne ha somministrate anche al mio Charles quando non...funzionava!"

"Ohhh dite davvero! Hanno funzionato davvero? Voglio dire … Vostro marito fa il suo dovere di maschio?"

"Oh si! Ora si!" rispondo felice e sorridente, sistemando le pieghe del mio vestito. Ah …. Charles!

Elena domanda un poco timida: "Ehm...scusate ma...cosa intendete dire?"

"Ops … dimenticavo che con noi c'è na guagliona che non è ancora sposata!"

"Già...Elena...uhm...vedrai, Victor sarà funzionante! Sono certa che ti aspettano notti movimentate! Ih ih ih"

"Joséphine Voi mi avete già accennato qualcosa ma ciò che non capisco è perché Charles ad un tratto ha smesso di fare il suo dovere coniugale?!"

"Beh...per la troppa stanchezza. Il mio Charles non é un soldato! Mio padre ha chiesto troppo al mio caro marito e lui non ha retto...povero caro!" rispondo con tono compassionevole. È tutta colpa di mio padre!

"Uè piccirrè e nu fa chilla facce ca u sposo tuo è nu soldato, quindi è abituato a tutto e non mancherà al suo dovere."

"Ma...insomma! Cosa intendete esattamente! Qui nessuno vuole spiegarmi!"

"Uè Joséphine possibile che vuje non abbiate istruito a dovere la picirella? Qualcuna dovrà pur prendersi la briga di farlo!"

"Lo dico anche io! Vi prego, spiegatemi!" rispondo decisa. È mai possibile che nessuno voglia essere preciso sull'argomento? Sembra che ci sia una sorta di venerazione per questa cosa …..

"A me?! Ma dico … Joséphine credo che tocchi a Voi farlo, visto che la piccirella viaggia con vuje da tempo!"

"Si...avete ragione! Dunque...spero che questa volta nessuno ci interrompa! Sappiate che le mie sorelle mi hanno sempre impedito di dare spiegazioni!"

Carolina ribatte: "Le Vostre sorella! Ma dico, sono davvero così bigotte, Joséphine?"

"Più che bigotte direi timide. Oscar poi...è davvero...particolare!"

"Si, l'ho notato. Ma ditemi, davvero che lu capitano è arrivato casto e puro al matrimonio alla sua veneranda età?"

"Così pare. Ed io gli credo. Sappiate che é cresciuto accanto a mia sorella. Insomma...l'ha sempre amata!"

"Oh Gesù ma non è possibile! Non ho mai sentito una cosa simile! Nu bell giuvinotto che non ha ceduto alle tentazioni carnali per amore della sua padrona! Sono sicura che nemmeno lu cardinale sia rimasto casto e puro prima che conoscesse la marchesa, visto che nelle sue vene scorre il sangue vivace di chille depravato di Claude!"

"Ah ah ah ... in effetti...lo zio ha confessato! Ih ih ih"

"Ma...insomma! Mi volete spiegare?!" dico indispettita da tutto questo divagare!

"Dunque, vedi Elena …. tutto inizia la prima notte di nozze …. sempre che Victor riesca a resistere …. dicevo, la prima notte di nozze quando tu e lui vi ritroverete da soli nella vostra stanza ….."

"Che cosa avviene la prima notte di nozze?"

"Dunque ….. Victor si avvicinerà a te ….. ti accarezzerà, ti bacerà ….. ti stringerà forte a lui …. poi ….. ti sfilerà piano la sottile camicia da notte che avrai indossato, ti guarderà con desiderio, e tu sentirai tutto il calore di quello sguardo, talmente tanto che ti sembrerà di bruciare." Faccio una pausa, guardo Elena e riprendo. "Poi piano, con una lentezza che ti parrà estenuante, inizierà a sfilarsi la camicia e la getterà a terra …. e ti condurrà nel talamo nunziale, su cui ti farà sdraiare…"

Un'altra piccola pausa, vedo Elena ascoltarmi con attenzione. "Poi, si sistemerà accanto a te e ricomincerà a baciarti, piano scenderà percorrendo tutta la tua pelle con le sue labbra ….. e ti assicuro che è una cosa assolutamente magnifica! Ti sembrerà di impazzire e vorrai ancora sentirlo su di te!"

"Ahhh Josèphine! Mi viene in mente quando chille pourc di Ferdinand ha colto per la prima volta il mio fiore!"

"Avete detto fiore? Cosa intendete altezza?"

"Oh …. ma la tua rosa, ovviamente!"

"Ma torniamo a noi …. dunque … sentirai un calore spigionarsi dal tuo ventre …. e le gote diverranno … più o meno dello stesso colore che hanno ora ih ih ih …. Elena, vuoi sapere ma stai diventando rossa!"

"Ehmm scusatemi ma preferisco che non mi diciate più nulla … credo di avere intuito! … Maestà posso permettermi di rivolgervi una domanda?"

"Ma certo piccirella! Domanda tutto ciò che vuoi!"

"Maestà, Voi avete avuto ben quattordici figli ma … ecco .. non c'è un metodo per evitare tutte queste gravidanze? Sapete, io preferirei avere Victor per me senza dividerlo con nessuno!"

"Ah ah ah ah ….. Piccirella …. l'unico metodo che funziona è non fare certe cose …. o interromperle prima! Ih ih ih"

"Interrompere?! … Oh .. spero che il mio Victor non sia un uomo egoista …."

"Egoista? Ma no Elena …. di Victor si dice che sia … ehm … sia stato un amante attento e premuroso. Però è qualche tempo che non si ha più notizie delle sue gesta sotto alle lenzuola! Ma in ogni caso, chi l'ha provato dice che sia un amante eccezionale, molto attento al piacere della propria compagna. Quindi stai tranquilla …. sono certa che avrai modo di gioire! Ih ih ih …" rispondo sorridendo, Victor ha un trascorso di tutto rispetto!

"Joséphine … ecco .. in tutta confidenza io …. ecco … vedete, mi da immensamente fastidio sapere che Victor abbia avuto molte donne …"

"Si …. comprendo. Ma considera che è un uomo bello e fatto! Ha ormai 34 anni …. deve avere fatto le sue esperienze. Mettila così ….. avrai molto da apprendere da lui! Pensa invece che io ed il mio Charles abbiamo dovuto leggere alcuni libri per capire esattamente come fare certe …. ehm …. attività! Ah …. il mio Charles! Tutti questi discorsi mi hanno stuzzicata parecchio …. credo che quando faremo una sosta dovrò approfittarne per ….. dare libero sfogo alla mia creatività!"

"Ohh ma .. uè Joséphine adesso non credete di esagerare nu poco? A ca comunque sta na piccirelle che ancora non conosce ommo! …."

"E infatti non mi pare di avere detto nulla di che …. solo che voglio assaporare il mio Charles ….. ih ih ih!"

"Joséphine site davvero tremenda! Ah ah ah …"

"Ih ih ih ih … su Elena, non arrossire così! In fondo … non abbiamo detto nulla di troppo scandaloso!"

"Ecco … si … avete ragione!"

Sento chiacchierare animatamente all'interno della carrozza. Non resisto busso e domando:" Mie bellissime dame tutto bene?"

"Oh … Alain … si si …. ci stavamo dilettando in chiacchiere tra donne …. ih ih ih …. mentre il principino dorme beato!"

"Mi pare ovvio, visto che ha pianto tutta la notte! Maestà, scusate se mi permetto ma Vi consiglio di somministrare le erbe che il cardinale voleva darvi, così potrete dormire durante la notte!"

"UE' A Gennarì ci penso io! Jamme, e niente erbe! Con lo sguardo da pazzo che ha l'ex cardinale …. non mi fido, io!"

"Ih ih … Avete detto sguardo da pazzo? Ma no! Vi assicuro che è un brav'uomo, è solo che è un tantino irrequieto a causa di sua moglie."

"A causa di sua moglie? O a causa dell'assenza di sua moglie?!

"Beh .. credo per la seconda! Ahhh poveri noi uomini! Succubi delle donne! Oh scusatemi Maestà!"

"Ma Voi mi sembrate in buona salute, soldato!"

"Fisica forse ma non mentale!..."

"Ih ih ih ih …. Alain … siete un uomo impossibile!"

"E no! Io sono solo un uomo disperato! Voi nemmeno potete immaginare cosa sia per un uomo rispettare il patto di fedeltà. Quanta sofferenza!"

"Avite ragione ….. il mio orrido sposo è infedele!"

"Oh … mi dispiace davvero!"

"Oh ….. grazie!"

"UAEEEEE UAAAAEEEEE …UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh Gennarino si è svegliato … e come strilla! Aspetta tesoro di mammà adesso ti allatto! … "

"Alain …. fai fermare le carrozze per cortesia!"

"Subito Altezza!"

Corro rapido in avanti, raggiungo Andrè, rallento il passo e quasi urlo "Andrè …. il principino deve mangiare! Dobbiamo fermarci!Ed in fretta! Urla come un pazzo!"

"Si, certo Alain, adesso faccio fermare le vetture!"

"Perfetto …. ohi ohi …. poveri i miei timpani!"

"Ah ah ah … Alain, credo che dovremmo abituarci agli strilli di un neonato visto che tra non molto ne avremo uno anche noi! Ah ah ah …"

"Uno io, uno tu, due le tue cognate ….. temo che a palazzo Jarjayes la quiete sia finita! Ih ih ih … ma dici che piangeranno tutti assieme? O si daranno i cambi per tenerci sempre svegli?!"

"Ah ah ah Alain, anche se non piangeranno tutti insieme si alterneranno e comunque non ci sarà più pace! Ah ah ah …"

"Poveri noi! Andrè … io ti vedo davvero messo male! Con rispetto parlando, ma io il comandante non ce la vedo molto con un moccioso urlante!"

"Uhmm... a dirla tutta comincio davvero a preoccuparmi …"

"Bene …. inizia pure a pensare a come risolvere la faccenda mio caro amico! Ih ih … io sono certo che la mia Sabrina si occuperà senza problemi di nostro figlio … ih ih ih ma tu mio caro …. già ti vedo a passare le notti con il moccioso in braccio mentre il comandante dorme tranquilla! O al massimo ti sorveglia! Ah ah ah ah"

"Non ci giurare amico! Tu non sai nemmeno che temperamento ha tua moglie!"

"Vedrai ….. e comunque non ha di certo quello di tua moglie amico mio!"

"Ah ah ah … Staremo a vedere! Ah ah ah …"

"Guarda Alain, c'è una piccola radura. Andrà bene per una sosta. Fermiamoci qui!"

Faccio fermare le carrozze, scendo rapido da cavallo e mi avvicino a quella dove viaggia la mia famiglia. Apro lo sportello, sistemo il predellino e dico "Facciamo una breve sosta per permettere a sua Maestà di sfamare il piccolo principe …. pare che stia urlando disperato!"

Guardo mio marito e rispondo preoccupata: "Piange?! Si sentono le sue urla fino a qua! Santo cielo! Andrè …. andiamo via, ti prego!" dico scendendo rapida dalla carrozza ed afferrando una mano del mio Andrè.

"Oscar, ma si può sapere dove stai andando?"

"Il più lontano possibile da quel coso urlante! Neppure le campane di Notre Dame sono così acute! Andrè … vieni dai … allontaniamoci! Su … non fare storie!"

Oscar mi afferra la mano mi porta lontano e dico: "No … aspetta … non correre .."

"Andrè …. dobbiamo scappare! Quel cosino è un vero tormento! Non vorrei che me lo mettessero vicino …. "

Continuiamo a correre, sorrido e dico:" ih ih … Oscar ti prego …. dai … fermati! Ih ih …"

"Assolutamente no …. si sente ancora! Andrè ….. io ….. abbracciami!"

"Ma Oscar …." rallentiamo il passo fino a fermarci, la stringo a me, gli accarezzo il capelli e dico: "Su dai .. adesso calmati …"

Mi stringo forte al mio Andrè, mi nascondo nel suo abbraccio, mi rilasso. Riempio le narici del suo profumo, affondo le mani nei suoi capelli. Alzo gli occhi, lo vedo osservarmi con amore e dolcezza. Allora, un poco più tranquilla, mi alzo sulle punte dei piedi e poso un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra.

"Generale ma avete visto?! Ho avuto l'impressione che Vostra figlia e André siano fuggiti!"

"Anche io Sassoin …. adesso li vado a cercare … non vorrei che quei due …"

"Ma cosa volete che facciano! Secondo me, l'impavido comandante è spaventata dall'idea di diventare madre, quindi è meglio che la lasciate con suo marito, magari si tranquillizzerà."

"O magari si stancherà! Meglio che vada a controllare! Anzi … vieni con me, muoviti!" rispondo mentre già mi avvio alla ricerca dei miei sposini.

"Io?! Ma … Generale non credo che sia il caso! Qui abbiamo pochi uomini per la sicurezza e se venissimo assaliti da qualche mal intenzionato?"

"E allora andrò da solo! Sgrunt …. io devo vigilare …. tutto io devo fare!" dico quasi urlando!

Mi avvicino a mio cognato e dico: "Charles ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

"UEEEEEE GRRRRNT UEEEEEE..."

"Louis, temo che il neonato stia facendo i capricci! Andiamo a vedere! O forse …. è meglio scappare. In fondo, son cose da donne queste!"

"Cognato meglio andare a riposarci sotto quella quercia, giuro che non ne posso più!"

Mi avvicino di nascosto ai miei sposini, piano piano con passo leggero. Vedo Oscar stretta nelle braccia di Andrè, abbandonata a lui. Ahhh...che teneri che sono! Sono sicuro che avrò tanti nipotini! Andrè è proprio perfetto per mia figlia! Ih ih ih …..

"Cof .. coff ... tutto bene ragazzi?"

"Oh...Andrè!" Dico sconsolata.

"Signore...Voi tutto bene?!" Rispondo senza lasciare mia moglie

"A me si, e a voi? …Allora ragazzi, tutto bene oppure mia figlia sta male?! Forza André, ti ordino di rispondermi!"

"Tutto bene Signore. State tranquillo. Vorremmo solo restare un poco da soli"

"Ehmm .. si .. capisco! Infondo vi siete sposati da soli quattro mesi anche se mio nipote ha ben cinque mesi di vita! Comunque vi porto qualcosa da mangiare, non vorrei che il piccolo abbia a soffrire a causa delle sregolatezze nutritive di sua madre! A tra poco!"

"Si, grazie Signore. Oscar...cosa preferisci? Una fetta di torta? Della frutta? O qualcosa di caldo?"

"Preferirei qualcosa di caldo. Ho freddo e mi sento scombussolata."

"Del te? O vuoi del brodo?"

"Brodo?! Ma Padre, come potrei avere del brodo? Non siamo mica alla locanda! E poi... se debbono accendere il fuoco allora preferisco della cioccolata calda!"

"E cioccolata sia! Ih ih ih …. Sono certo che sarà François! Andrè...Immagino che anche tu voglia della cioccolata! Povero me...ridotto a fare da cameriere!"

"Si, grazie! Voglio fare compagnia a mia moglie!"

"E sia. Oscar, ti porto anche una mantella!"

"Grazie Padre!"

Vedo mio padre allontanarsi chiamando Alain a gran voce.

"ALAIN …. ALAIN …. SASSOIN MI SENTI!"

"Sissignore!"

"Accendi il fuoco e prepara la cioccolata! PRESTO MUOVITI!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

"Andrè...mio padre é impazzito!" dico restando nel cerchio delle braccia di mio marito.

"Oscar, ma se il Generale è sempre stato un poco fuori dalle righe, si può sapere di cosa ti meravigli? E poi, lui ti adora e lo sai che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te!"

"Si, lo so. Però ho paura lo stesso ... Andrè ... quel ... coso non fa che piangere, puzza e poi... secondo Marianne rigurgita pure dopo avere mangiato! Io non ce la farò mai!"

"Ma no, vedrai che l'indomito colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes affronterà con onore anche questa missione delicata. Hai le mani fredde ... su, stringiti a me che ti riscaldo!"

"Andrè, non prendermi in giro! Non potrò sfidarti a duello ma potrei trovare un altro modo per fartela pagare martino mio caro!"

"Non vedo il motivo, perché dovresti sfidarmi?! ... Non ne hai motivo ..."

"Ti stai divertendo alle mie spalle, vero maritino?" rispondo facendomi più stretta al mio Andrè, dopo averlo guardato con un'aria un poco indispettita. Però è così bello stare così, stretta nel suo abbraccio, rassicurante direi!

"Divertendo io?! Ma cosa dici!... Su avanti … dammi un bacio!" dico impossessandomi con ardore le sue labbra. "Coff … coff… ma vi sembra il momento di baciarvi?"

"PADRE! Avete un tempismo davvero incredibile!" dico staccandomi appena dal corpo del mio Andrè, guardo mio padre e continuo "Ma avete tre tazze …. come mai?!"

"Come perché?! Io forse non ho il diritto di scaldarmi un poco?"

"Eh …. si … certo … ma …..intendete farlo qui, con noi?!" rispondo preoccupata mentre vedo mio padre avvicinarsi con le tazze fumanti ed una mantella appoggia su un braccio.

"Mi pare ovvio! Oscar dobbiamo discutere del viaggio."

"Oh …. si, certo Padre" dico afferrando una tazza di cioccolata mentre Andrè prende la mantella e me la sistema sulle spalle, avvolgendomi per bene. Poi vedo mio padre, soddisfatto, porgere una tazza ad Andrè ed iniziare a bere la sua.

"Oscar, credo che arriveremo con qualche giorno in ritardo a Parigi, visto che abbiamo con noi un neonato che necessita del massimo delle comodità. Infatti, non dovremmo passare nemmeno una sola notte in tenda, questo significa viaggiare tutto il giorno senza sosta."

"Padre ….. non sono sicura che potremo sempre avere una locanda a nostra disposizione, siamo veramente tanti, troppi direi. Capiterà senza dubbio di doverci arrangiare in qualche modo, ma sappiate che io intendo stare con Andrè al mio fianco, come sempre! Piuttosto ditemi, come sta il Vostro didietro? Sembrate ancora un poco dolorante! Avete fatto la medicazione?"

"No. Ma come avrei potuto se ci siamo messi in viaggio? E poi con tutto quello che è successo l'altra notte nella locanda l'ho dimenticato!"

"Ecco perché mi sembrate un poco in difficoltà! Dovreste stare più comodo ….. Andrè, credo che dovremmo mettere un cuscino in più in carrozza, per mio padre!"

"Si, certo Oscar …"

"Magari …. potresti anche fargli la medicazione …. non credi Andrè?! Ih ih" dico sorridendo mentre appoggio le labbra alla tazza.

"Se il Generale lo desidera per me non è un problema!"

"Ehi …. qui voi due state organizzando tutto a mia insaputa! Comunque grazie, sarebbe proprio una bella cosa …. ma non so se ne avremo il tempo! Per il cuscino invece, mi pare una buona idea. Questa mattina siamo partiti di corsa! Uhm …. chissà come se la passa il caro Maribeau?! Ih ih"

"Ecco …. a proposito …. voi due mi raccontate un poco cosa è accaduto? Questa mattina Andrè mi hai abbandonata! Non va affatto bene, mio caro! Per fortuna c'era Carlo a farmi da cavaliere!"

"Coff … coff … cosa è accaduto?! Ecco nulla di particolare almeno per quel debosciato! …Abbiamo prelevato Maribeau da un bordello, come del resto era prevedibile."

"Quindi …. siete stati in un bordello?! E non mi avete detto niente?! Andrè, Padre! Ma davvero voi due!"

"Si, certo… dovevamo prelevarlo mica potevamo lasciarlo là?!"

"Bah … io un pensierino ce lo avrei fatto. Comunque … in che condizioni lo avete trovato? E dov'è ora, considerato che non sta sul suo cavallo?"

"In quali condizioni dici! Era ubriaco fradicio e siamo stati costretti ad avvolgerlo in una coperta e trascinarlo fino alla carrozza! Ah ah ah ah ah … Oscar … ah ah ah … figliola … se tu sapessi …. Ah ah ah ah …"

"Se io sapessi ….. ditemi ditemi! Sapete, io non ho mai dovuto recuperare un mio soldato avvolto in una coperta, ubriaco fradicio, in un bordello. Neppure Alain è mai giunto a tanto!" dico incuriosita e decisa a mettere in imbarazzo mio padre.

"Ah ah ah … scusami figliola ma … ah ah ah … gliel'ho rifilato a madame battista ! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah …. avete fatto proprio bene! Quella squinternata e la sua degna cameriera lo avranno assalito! Così magari si fanno passare certe idee sui mariti altrui! Però Padre, avete un soldato davvero incapace!"

"Ah ah ah … si lo so … ah ah ah ah … ma con me vedrà i sorci verdi! Ah ah ah ah … Oscar, dobbiamo ripartire, dobbiamo tornare dagli altri! AH ah ah ah …"

"Si ….. certo … Voi iniziate ad andare … noi arriviamo subito! E Padre …. grazie per la cioccolata. Siete ….. siete un poco invadente ma … ecco … grazie per come vi prendete cura di me …. di noi" dico un poco imbarazzata.

"Armand, prima di rimetterci in viaggio ho bisogno di parlarti…"

"Certo …. dimmi Anna!"

"... Ecco … Armand, ho deciso che d'ora in poi non divideremo più la camera."

"CO … Cosa?! Ma …. perché Anna?!"

"E me lo chiedi Armand?! Tu, tu … Armand quando siamo soli e mi sei vicino tu perdi il controllo, non sei più lo stesso, diventi un altro. Sinceramente faccio davvero fatica a tenerti a bada."

"ANNA! Ma cosa dici! Tenermi a bada? Neanche fossi un animale in calore! Ma sei impazzita?! Io ti amo Anna!" rispondo scandalizzato dalle parole di Anna.

"Armand, non ho detto che sei un animale … in calore ma devi riconoscere che non riesci a controllarti. Dovresti vederti, i tuoi occhi sono … libidinosi, e … ohh Armand, ti prego, è inutile parlarne ancora tanto ho deciso. Dormiremo insieme dopo che ci saremo sposati!"

"COSA?! Tu vuoi aspettare il matrimonio per … per …. ma Anna! Io impazzirò! Anna ragiona, una volta rientrati a Parigi, come suggerito dal medico di Vienna, chiameremo un altro medico per visitarti. Insomma …. magari ti dirà che stai benissimo e che noi … tu ed io …. "

"Tu ed io niente! Ma cosa credi che una volta arrivati a palazzo ci daranno la camera matrimoniale?! Armand ragiona! E poi spiegami come hai fatto tutto quel tempo quando eravamo lontani, forse avevi altre distrazioni visto che stai andando fuori di testa?" chiedo con tono sospettoso ed inquisitorio. Mai avrei immaginato che il mio Armand fosse così!

"Altre distrazioni?! Certo che no! Io pregavo ….. tanto ….. pregavo per poter resistere alla tua assenza!"

"Bene Armand, se allora pregavi significa che dovrai riprendere le tue vecchie abitudini, visto che non possiamo almeno per il momento dividere lo stesso letto!"

"Anna …. ti prego …. ripensaci! E poi ….. Carlo sarà molto più al sicuro con mio fratello, ed io potrò proteggerti in caso di problemi …. ripensaci mia amata! Abbi pietà di un povero peccatore!" dico con sguardo supplichevole.

"No, Armand, ormai ho deciso. Credimi, mi costa moltissimo ma la decisione che ho preso non può che giovare ad entrambi."

"Ah …. Signore! Cosa ho fatto io di male per meritare un simile castigo?! Vi prego ….. datemi la forza di resistere" dico allontanandomi sconsolato, scuotendo la testa ed alzando le braccia verso il cielo.

Guardo allontanarsi il mio Armand, è afflitto ma io non posso assecondarlo, ne va della mia e della sua tranquillità."

"Ueeeee ueeeeee ueeee uaaaaa!

"Su mio Gennarino adesso basta e nu chiagni chjù! … Ecco bello di mammà avanti, finisci di bere!" dico tirando fuori il petto. Non appena il piccolo annusa il suo pasto afferra il capezzolo e si attacca succhiando avidamente. "Però quanta fame che hai piccirello mio!" dico tirando fuori il petto. Non appena il piccolo annusa il suo pasto afferra il petto della madre e si attacca succhiando avidamente Però quanta fame che hai piccirello mio!"

Torno al campo tenendo stretta la mano del mio Andrè, riscaldata dalla cioccolata e dalla dolcezza di qualche momento trascorso assieme. Sento le urla di quel coso, poi in un attimo il silenzio, improvviso, ed un rumore basso, sordo ….

"Andrè …. non piange più! Per fortuna!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Non piange più perché l'imperatrice lo sta allattando!"

"Oh …. tu dici? Quindi …. per farlo tacere è necessario ….. allattarlo? E allora perché non lo ha fatto anche ieri sera?!"

"Perché il piccolo piangeva non per la fame ma per il mal di pancia."

"Uhm ….. andiamo a vedere ….. su, vieni con me! Avviciniamoci … ma non troppo mi raccomando. Voglio studiare meglio il mio avversario!"

"Ah ah ah … cosa?!"

"Dobbiamo studiare meglio il principino. Insomma, avremo anche noi una creaturina così …. che urlerà, strillerà e farà un sacco di altre cose brutte. Meglio studiarlo bene, così magari capiremo come aggirare l'ostacolo, per colpirlo di soppiatto nei suoi punti deboli! È strategia mio caro, dovresti saperlo!"

"Ih ih ih … Ahhh beh… se questa è la strategia per studiare il nemico fa pure!"

"Ah no caro … tu verrai con me! Su, forza …. avviciniamoci ma con cautela …. non vorrei che puzzasse ….."

"Povero Gennarino!"

"Ma che povero! Povera me semmai!" dico trascinando Andrè con me, arrivando abbastanza vicino da vedere la bocca di quel cosino afferrare vorace un capezzolo di sua Maestà e succhiarlo con una forza incredibile.

"Andrè …. oddio … ma è …. disgusoso! Guarda!" dico davvero scandalizzata da ciò che vedo.

Guardo con tenerezza la mia sposa, sorrido e sussurro: "Ma no, cosa dici! Invece è bellissimo vedere una madre allattare il proprio bambino! Sinceramente non vedo l'ora di vedertelo fare!"

"Oè Capità, vjue si ca sit n'ommo saggio! Nu c'è cosa chjhu bella di vedere na mamma allattare u proprio piccirello. E vuje Cumandà, pure ca sit nu soldate vi toccherà allattare la vostra creatura, visto che Nostro Signore ha dato le tette anche a vuje!"

"Ma ….. Maestà, a parte il fatto che a me, Nostro Signore, ha dato ben poche …. beh … insomma …. quindi non credo proprio che potrò allattare! E poi ….. il principino Vi sta divorando! È una cosa così ….così …. assurda!"

"Che le Vostre tette siano piccirelle nu conta. Allatterete comunque! Colonnello credo ca nu site pronta a diventare madre però sono sicura ca lu bel capitano sarà un'ottima madre!"

"Andrè? Madre? Ma …. uhm ….. io non credo che mio marito possa allattare Maestà! Magari ci penserà una balia …. potrebbe essere una buona soluzione!"

"Ohhh ma vuje site davvero pazza?! Ma come si può lasciare che il proprio figlio si attacchi al petto di un'estranea?! Io non sarò una madre presente ma almeno su questo non transigo."

"Ma …. insomma…. davvero io non credo di essere in grado di allattare. Il mio petto è così …. piatto, ecco! E poi …. farmi divorare così …. " dico guardando quel piccolo con attenzione, le gote rosse per lo sforzo … la fronte corrugata … le manine attaccate al corsetto della madre

Joséphine incalza: "Ahhh però sorellina non ci hai pensato due volte a farti divorare da André! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma …. Joséphine! Cosa dici! Tu … sei davvero … impossibile!"

"Ah ah ah ah … si certo certo! Le persone sincere sono folli e impossibili! Oh ma se tu sapessi cosa facciamo Charles ed io quando allatto i nostri figli! umm …. ahhhh …. "

"COSA?! Joséphine, ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando! Tu non puoi fare certe cose ….. mentre … no no … non posso crederci!"

"Ohh ma quante storie! Cognato, possibile che tu non riesca a scuotere mia sorella?"

"Ma Joséphine, io amo Oscar proprio com'è! Non la vorrei cambiare in nulla, anche nelle sue timidezze!"

"Si, certo vabbè!" Carlonia ribatte: "E Jamme Capità! Ma è mai possibile ca vuje site davvero a cussì? Ahhh beata vostra moglie! Che farei se Ferdinando fosse almeno in quarto di come site vuje! Ahhh invece a me mi è toccato nu fitiende e nu pourc!"

"Maestà...Andrè è mio, solo mio! Anzi …. mio caro, perché non vai a medicare nostro padre?! Ih ih"

"Si certo, ora vado!"

_**La Pizzica, la danza salentina**_

_**Generale:**_ "Dove siamo e cosa indossiamo?"

_**Terry: **_"Siamo a Lecce Generale e indossate abiti adatti per ballare la Pizzica."

_**Generale:**_ "La Pizzica? Umm … conoscendovi, immagino che sarà un ballo impudico magari quasi quanto la Volta o forse più."

_**Aizram: **_"Dipende dal punto di vista!"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa volete intendere?"

_**Terry: **_"Nulla ma siamo in piazza e tra non molto gli orchestrali suoneranno la pizzica e tutti voi sarete invitati a ballare."

_**Perla: **_"Vedrete generale la pizzica è un ballo bellissimo e molto divertente ve lo assicuro, io l'ho ballato."

_**Generale:**_ "Voi dite madamigella?"

_**Perla: **_"Ma si, certo! Ragazze, complimentissimi per averci portato qui, che bello! Ragazze colgo l'occasione di dirvi anche in questo capitolo siete state meravigliose, ho riso a crepapelle!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Vero! Mamma mia che divertimento!

_**Joséphine: **_" Emm .. si avete ragione che non si fa che ridere ma … Terry, ti dispiace spiegare a tutti noi, in cosa consiste questa danza?"

_**Terry: **_"Subito Joséphine! Vedi sicuramente era una danza praticata da gente umile, dedita ai lavori più duri che nei momenti di festa si radunava e ballando e cantando trascorreva le ore per dimenticare le estenuanti fatiche della vita quotidiana."

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, però spiegati meglio …."

_**Terry: **_"E' una danza di corteggiamento …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Beh … a parte Victor qui siamo tutti sposati, però mi incuriosisce, avanti continua!"

_**Terry: **_"Dunque i due ballerini si avvicinano ma non si toccano mai …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh … ma che crudeltà! Ih ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Conduce il ballo la donna che servendosi di piccole fughe, guizzi repentini, fermate e ripartenze, stuzzica l'uomo ad inseguirla, a braccarla delicatamente…"

_**Armand: **_"No, non è per me, già sto soffrendo abbastanza: Vedo Anna e non posso toccarla!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, giuro che non ti riconosco più!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna ma lo sai da quanto tempo che noi non …"

_**Generale:**_ "Animo animo fratello! Infondo stai facendo le prove per astenerti ai tre mesi che ti imporrà la chiesa! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici Augustin?! Le nostre Autrici, non fanno altro che divertirsi alle nostre spalle, adesso ci manca solo che ci costringano a ballare questo … questo …. No, mi rifiuto."

_**Generale:**_ "Perché?"

_**Armand: **_"Come perché, sono in astinenza da molte settimane, ci manca solo che Anna continui a provocarmi con certe movenze!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand smettila! Dimentichi che IO sono lontano da mia moglie molto più di te."

_**Armand: **_"Ma tu, caro fratello non ci dormi insieme, non la vedi, non la tocchi, io invece …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh e basta Conte! Ricordatevi ca site stato nu cardinale! Oppure vi siete dato da fare come chille pourc di vostro zio?"

_**Armand: **_"Coff … coff …"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, tossite pure! Forse vi conviene visto che acca sta la vostra mugliera!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Terry, io invece voglio provare a danzare la pizzica! Voglio sedurre il mio Charles…"

_**Charles: **_"Oh Joséphine hai deciso di farmi morire?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma no caro, ormai tu funzioni benissimo! Oscar, Marianne danzerete anche voi la Pizzica?"

_**Oscar: **_"Non ci penso nemmeno!"

_**Marianne: **_"E nemmeno io!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh ma quanto siete noiose!"

_**Aizram: **_"Invece la ballerete tutti!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa!"

_**Terry: **_"Anche voi madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"I .. Io?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si. Anche Alain con la sua Sabrina, Victor ed Elena e perfino Carolina, insomma tutti!"

_**Carolina: **_"Io?! E con chi dovrei ballare questo strano ballo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Con vostro marito …"

_**Carolina: **_"Pu chille pourc? Non ci penso nemmeno! Chille potrebbe saltarmi addosso e ingravidarmi nuovamente! NO."

_**Aizram: **_"Carolina, Terry ed io abbiamo deciso che tutti la ballerete, quindi è inutile che protestiate. E poi come ho già detto: si vede e non si tocca!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Gesù .. ma in che guaio mi so cacciata unendomi a questa "Avventura"! E va bene, comunque non mi fido e prima tiro fuori la pistola dalla borsa e la metto tra le gonne. Aspettate che vado a prenderla!"

_**André: **_"Ih ih … Oscar, l'imperatrice ti somiglia moltissimo: Lei nasconde la pistola tra le gonne e tu lo stiletto!"

_**Oscar: **_"André ma io non debbo difendermi dai tuoi assalti ma lei poverina si."

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh ma che meraviglia! Charles voglio provarla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, qui l'unica ad essere entusiasta di danzare la pizzica è Joséphin, tutti gli altri li vedo piuttosto perplessi."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, loro non hanno ancora visto di cosa si tratta…"  
_**Aizram: **_"Terry e se prima facessimo danzare dei ballerini professionisti? Così guardano e apprendono!"

_**Terry: **_"Ottima idea! Su avanti, reclutiamoli!"

_**Entrano in scena i ballerini e cominciano a danzare …. **_

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, avevo ragione! Che danza impudica! E' peggio della Volta!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ne sei davvero convinto Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma guarda che atteggiamenti! … La donna si muove in un modo …."

_**Armand: **_"Anna. Non voglio assolutamente che ti muova in quel modo, altrimenti potrei morire per un attacco di cuore …"  
_**Anna: **_"Armand, ma tu mi ci vedi a danzare così?"

_**Armand: **_"No, di certo…"  
_**Anna: **_"Però temo che le Autrici potrebbero tirare fuori il dropbox e obbligare tutti noi…"  
_**Armand:: **_"Noooo…"

_**Aizram: **_"Siiii Armand! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Sabrina, io solo a guardare comincio a sudare!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Alain, ti prego non guardami in questo modo peccaminoso!"  
_**Alain: **_"Ma quale modo peccaminoso?! Ti ricordo che sei mia moglie!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma non siamo soli!"

_**Gerard: **_"Elizée temo che qui tra poco si scatenerà l'inferno! Guarda che danza, mai visto nulla di simile!"

_**Elizée: **_"Oh Gerard, non so cosa accadrà!"

_**Louis: **_"Marianne, le Autrici ne hanno combinata un'altra delle loro …"  
_**Marianne: **_"Già .. guardare e non toccare! Mi dispiace per mio padre e lo zio Armand…"

_**Louis: **_"E Victor?! Forse ti dimentichi di lui, visto che è ancora fidanzato con Elena!"

_**Elena: **_"Vi .. Victor .. le Autrici hanno detto che dobbiamo ballare in quel modo…"  
_**Victor: **_"Emm .. Si … ma non preoccuparti, saprò rispettarti…"  
_**Elena: **_"Appunto Victor, comincio a preoccuparmi!"

_**Lupen: **_"Autrici, certo che ne combinate una dopo l'altra!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no Lupen, è solo un ballo, nulla di più!"

_**Lupen: **_"Si, ma dimentichi che per i nostri amici non è certo un minuetto!"

_**Terry: **_"Lo so. Ma loro devono conoscere la nostra epoca, i nostri usi e costumi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dopo la danza impudica, tutte voi potrete assalirli con le vostre domande ma adesso apro il dropbox e si … comincia! Forza…. Avanti danzate! Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh che meraviglia Charles, le mie gambe si muovono da sole! Ah ah ah … che meraviglia …. Che ballo!"

_**Charles: **_"Umm … siii .. molto seducente…. Oh quanto sei bella JO … Ahhhhhh…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ahhhh …."

_**Armand: **_"Oh Anna, ti prego non muoverti in questo modo …"  
_**Anna: **_"Armand, non sono io! Dentro di me, c'è una forza che mi trascina …"  
_**Armand: **_"Ohhh ma che sofferenza! Ahhh da quando le Arpie sono entrate nella nostra vita, non faccio altro che … soffrire!"

_**Anna: **_"Ma cosa dici! Ci faranno sposare!"

_**Armand: **_"Si, ma intanto si stanno divertendo a tenermi in astinenza! "

_**Louis: **_"Marianne cara … sei … magnifica!"

_**Marianne: **_"Oh Louis, non immagini quanto mi stia divertendo!"

_**Gerard: **_"Elizée, sei bellissima! Vieni, avvicinati.."

_**Alizèe: **_"Non ci riesco Gerard, non sono io a decidere come muovermi.."

_**Gerard: **_"Ohh dannate Arpie, quanto sofferenza che ci infliggono!"

_**Simona: **_"Ah ah ah … Che spasso Aizram!"

_**Aizram: **_"Simona, questa volta è stata un'idea di Terry! Ih ih …"

_**Simona: **_"Che diabolica che sei stata!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, voglio solo divertimi e poi questa danza non è poi tanto male! Comunque l'idea mi è stata suggerita da Perla. Mi ha chiesto di far ballare la Pizzica al tutto il cast!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh Marguerite ti prego non muoverti così … mi fai impazzire!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ohh mio caro Augustin ma io mi sto divertendo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io no .. Arg … dannate Arpie!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma povere care, qualche volta dovresti apprezzarle!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ah davvero?! Sinceramente non ne capisco la ragione visto che questa volta l'hanno fatta grossa!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Marito mio, ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ti muovi in un modo! .. Quanto sei belle Marguerite!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Australia ma vedi il vecchio sporcaccione!"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … Manca poco che salti addosso a Marguerite! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra: **_"Si, certo ma anche re Ferdinando non scherza … guardate!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ohhh Carolinaa… Carolina .. quanto mi manchi!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma va pourc fetente .. cosa dici?! Ma se cuorr apprisse alle femmine.."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Si … ma tu … tu .. balli in un modo ca me fa impazzì .. viene acca!"

_**Tiro fuori la pistola e dico:**_ "Uè Ferdinà fa nate passo e giuro che t'accide! Capito?!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"No no Carolina, nu lu fa! Però si accussì bella!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma va puorc fetente, va chillate pourc di Claud e fatevi compagnia nei bordelli di Napoli!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ma io in questo momento voglio a te…"

_**BANG …**_

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah .."

_**André: **_"Oscar … amore mio … sei così sensuale!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ah ah ah … André ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo! Ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "HAI SENTITO FIGLIOLO?! NON GUARDARE COSI' MIA FIGLIA!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin, lascia in pace i ragazzi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, se André comincia con quello sguardo da depravato, cosa succederà dopo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin dovresti specchiarti per vedere che le tue occhiate sono peggiori di quelle di André! Ah ah ah"

_**Generale:**_ "Dici davvero!"

_**Perla: **_"Ragazze che spettacolo!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, davvero allucinante vedere il generale in queste condizioni! Ah ah ah … Infondo Perla, l'idea è stata tua! Volevi che il cast ballasse la Pizzica ed eccoti accontentata!"

_**Perla: **_"Emm … scusami Sabrina, non vorrei disturbarti, lo so che non vedi tuo marito da settimane ma … posso rubartelo un poco? Il tempo di un ballo…"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma certo madamigella Perla, prego!"

_**Perla: **_"Grazie Sabrina!"

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella Perla, non capisco, voi volete davvero ballare la pizzica con me?"

_**Perla: **_"Dimmi, perché lo trovi tanto strano?"

_**Alain: **_"Beh … a parte madamigella Australia tutte voi non avete occhi per Andrè …"

_**Perla: **_"Vero anch'io però … in questo momento ti sto adorando."

_**Alain: **_"Adorare me?! Ma forse scherzate?"

_**Perla: **_"Alain devo farti i miei complimenti il matrimonio ti fa bene, rimani il mattacchione di sempre ma con la testa un po' più sulle spalle paragonato a Maribeau sei un angelo."

_**Alain:**_ "Ohh .. Ah ah ah … grazie madamigella! Ma quel Maribeau certo che in questo capitolo l'ha fatta davvero grossa! … Bene, cominciamo con questa danza!"

_**Perla: **_"Ah ah ah …Alain sai davvero ballare bene…"

_**Alain:**_ "Vi assicuro che siete un'ottima ballerina madamigella Perla! … Vedo che conoscete alla perfezione questo strano ballo!"

_**Perla: **_" "Si chiama Pizzica Alain ed è bellissimo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, credo che sia sufficiente…adesso chiudo il dropbox…"

_**Anna: **_"Finalmente la tortura è finita!"

_**Armand: **_"Sarà ma io mi sento peggio di prima!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand stai sempre a lamentarti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, ripostevi un poco che comincia la seconda parte del siparietto: le recensioni! Ih ih … Ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Oscar .. Oscar .. Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa c'è André?"

_**André: **_"Ti voglio …"

_**Generale:**_ "EHI ANDRE' GIÙ LE MANI DA MIA FIGLIA! QUANTE VOLTE DEVO DIRE CHE DEVE RIPOSARE?!"

_**Australia: **_"Sta zitto vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "TACETE GATTACCIA!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ehi vecchio sporcaccione invece di guardare André e Oscar, pensa a tua moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ "TIGRACCIA TACETE ANCHE VOI!"

_**Dharia:**_ "AH! AH! Dio li fa e il generale li accoppia! Mitico!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, forse vi riferite a Maribeau?"

_**Dharia:**_ "Siiii…"

_**Katia: **_"Ah ah ah … Mi fate morire Generale, spero vada tutto bene. Succederà qualcosa tra i due nella carrozza?"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie per i complimenti Madame! Lo so, sono un uomo dalle mille risorse. Riguardo a quei due, certo che succederà qualcosa nella carrozza, altrimenti non avrei deciso di mettere quel debosciato con madame pom pom …"

_**Katia: **_"Ma cosa è accaduto, spiegatevi! Forse Madame si è buttato su di lui o lui su di lei?"

_**Generale:**_ "E chi può dirlo! Fatto sta che quei due, anzi, tre … Ahh ma non avete ancora letto quello che hanno appena combinato? Che sconcezza! Comunque, conoscete madame pom pom … provate a indovinare!"

_**Katia: **_"Ih ih … Si sarà buttato su di lui anche se nudo."

_**Generale:**_ "Quella donna è un'assatanata!"

_**Katia: **_"Ah ah ah … Lui non scapperà da lei, vero? Magari ci farà anche un pensierino di prendersela."

_**Generale:**_ "Conoscendo i due depravati, tutto può accadere! Ah ah ah … per una volta rido anch'io Madame! Ah ah ah … Grazie Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Vi pare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo felici che Vi stiate divertendo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Comunque madame Katia, sono due maniaci, però quel depravato si è invaghito di mia figlia, addirittura si permette di chiamarla "cavallona" ma dico! Umm .. ma a lui ci penserò io."

_**Katia: **_"Odio quel nome che le ha dato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Anch'io Madame, ed è per questo che mi sto vendicando! Ah ah ah ... Depravato!"

_**Elektra: **_"Mi raccomando, niente carrozza per lu pourc. Torna a piedi con le mani legate dietro e una corda legata al vermicello. La corda attaccata alla carrozza. Ovviamente avrà i suoi pantaloni perché nudo non credo che sia un bel vedere:"

_**Maribeau: **_"Noo povero me!"

_**Perla:**_ " Maribeau certo che siete proprio uno scostumato senza cervello, vi siete ridotto proprio male, avete davvero toccato il fondo, un minimo di contegno dovreste averlo."

_**Maribeau: **_"Madamigella, cosa pretendete che io sia come il Vostro eroe? Mi riferisco a quel plebeo di Grandier!"

_**Oscar: **_"MA COME OSATE INSULTARE MIO MARITO?! ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO .. IN GUARDIA!" dico sguainando la spada e gli taglio i pantaloni lasciandolo con le coulottes.

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirella site davvero formidabile! Ma io sarei andata più in profondità con la lama così l'avrei messo fuori uso."

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah … Carolina cosa dite! Terry ed io siamo Autrici pacifiche!"

_**Terry: **_"Sappiamo perfettamente che quasi tutte voi ci incitano alla castrazione ma Aizram ed io non siamo donzelle cruenti! Ih ih ih …"

_**Suyka 99: "**_Generale Generale signor Generale, capisco il punto di vista delle Autrici ma non potevate castrarlo sul serio quell'imbecille?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame io … veramente punisco, urlo, sbraito ma certe cose non le condivido …"

_**Suyka 99: **_" Vi assicuro che molti lettori avrebbero gioito più che davanti a un uovo di pasqua!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, lo so anche se non comprendo a pieno la mente femminile ma ribadisco: il generale Jarjayes non è un sostenitore di certe pratiche! A proposito, siete una nuova donzella che legge le mie disavventure!"

_**Suyka 99: **_"Ehmm .. si. Il mio nome è Suyka."

_**Generale: **_"Molto lieto Madame, spero di rivedervi assiduamente come le altre donzelle!"

_**Suyka 99: **_"Oh Grazie Generale!"

_**Massimo Farroni:**_ "Un momento Generale, anch'io leggo in silenzo e mi limito solamente a votare. Ma questa volta ho deciso di intervenire."

_**Generale: **_"Oh Monsieur, avanti prego!"

_**Massimo Farroni:**_ "Mi presento, il mio nome è Massimo e leggo la vostra storia da Wattpad e desidero interloquire con le Autrici!"

_**Generale: **_"Con le Arpie?! Ma prego!"

_**Aizram: **_"Piacere di conoscerti Massimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa vuoi dirci?"

_**Massimo Farroni:**_ "Nulla di che, solamente voglio ringraziarvi di aver scritto questa storia bellissima, divertente e molto ironica ed è un vero piacere leggere questi capitoli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oh grazie a te Massimo per il tempo che ci dedichi .."

_**Generale: **_"Eh no! Monsieur sono io che debbo ringraziarvi per avere il coraggio di leggere le mie strabilianti disavventure a cui le Arpie mi .. ci sottopongono."

_**Massimo Farroni:**_ "Ah ah ah … credo che adesso stiate esagerando! Ah ah ah … Che spasso!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale avete messo i peggiori tutti insieme certo che Madame Battista, Armandina e quello screanzato di Maribeau tutti insieme formano un bel gruppetto con tanto di mascottes belle rumorose a seguito. Speriamo che il capitano si infatui di Armandina, almeno si scorderà per sempre di Oscar."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo! Infatti in questo capitolo quel depravato se le spassata con quelle due … donnette allegre!"

_**Lupen: **_ "Povero Generale! Adesso vi tocca sopportare quel donnaiolo, depravato di Maribeau è troppo pure per la povera Madame pom pom! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa! Allora non avete ancora letto il nuovo capitolo? Leggete prima di pronunciatevi, altro che povera madame pom pom! Quella .. dama non aspettava altro che rimanere con questo depravato."

_**Lupen: **_ "Coff … cof … ehmm … cambiando discorso comunque vedo che siete ancora piacente! Ah ah ah … Anche Madame Pompadour voleva," assaggiarvi " ah ah ah … scusate se rido ma non riesco a trattenermi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Coff … si .. madame de Pompadour …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Caro, cosa hai a che fare con l'amante del nostro povero re Louis XV?"

_**Generale:**_ "Coff .. nulla Margherite, nulla! Ti spiegherò tutto al mio rientro."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ti avverto: guai a te se sei andato a letto con madame de Pompadour o altre dame, giuro che se le Autrici sono sfavorevoli alla castrazione, nel tuo caso a te ci penso io!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … ma cosa dici! Amore .. io .. ti ti sono fe fedele!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Buon per te Augustin!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jammè Margherite! A do lo trovi n'ommo comme Augustin!"

_**Lupen: **_ "Ah ah ah non ce la faccio più! Ah ah ah … Comunque Generale ... Non spiate dietro le porte delle camere... perché... chi la fa... l'aspetti..."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa intendete?"

_**Lupen: **_ "Anch'io vi ho spiato e ho visto la vostra immagine che gira su internet."

_**Generale:**_ "Noooo…"

_**Lupen: **_ "Siiii! Siete stupendo, siete davvero un "adone", complimenti a chi l'ha fatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me! Sig .."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale ma, Maribeau, ma non potevate lasciarlo dov'era?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nel bordello Madame? Certo che no! Ne andrebbe del mio onore e quello dell'esercito francese!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Beh … però potevate abbandonarlo e magari lo avreste denunciato come disertore, invece lo avete issato come un sacco di patate, riempito di botte e di frustate e, dulcis in fundo, lo avete caricato nella carrozza della vecchia pazza che fa di tutto per rimanere sola con lui. Che sia l'inizio di qualcosa?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo! Questo depravato ha fatto un giro a tre su una carrozza!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Non ho parole! Comunque lu puorc ha avuto quello che meritava! Da ridere a crepapelle! André si è preso la sua vendetta. Povero generale, sempre in situazioni equivoche."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, almeno Voi mi sostenete .."

_**Carolina: **_"POURC! Generà ma tutti francesi so a cussì?"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego Madame!"

_**Carolina: **_"Vi ho chiesto se siete tutti così?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma no! Ma quante volte debbo ripetermi? Non pensate a Maribeau, lui è un'eccezione alla regola!"

_**Carolina: **_"Umm .. Però c'è chillate scostumato e depravato di vostro zio Claude!"

_**Generale: **_"Sig … zio Claude a parte!"

_**Carolina: **_"E vabbuò se lo dite vuje!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Alain, tu invece, hai una reputazione ingombrante che ti precede, al punto che il Generale ti dice di andare avanti, perché, tanto, sei pratico!"

_**Alain: **_"Scc … madame Agrifoglio Vi prego! Mia moglie Vi ascolta!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Come! Sabrina forse non sai che tuo marito era un frequentatore di bordelli?"

_**Sabrina: **_"Si, certo che lo so, ma preferisco non aprire l'argomento!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie amore mio!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Povero Alain, portato in un bordello per andare a prendere lu pourc."

_**Generale: **_"Già …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Maribeau, tanto con quel misero vermicello che ti ritrovi, non hai combinato nulla anche se eri con due bionde."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Madameeeee io non sooo cosa ha combinato con le due bionde ma Vi assicuro che con me e Armaaandia è stato magnificoooo! Ahhh Geneeeerale, non dovevate interromperci!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete svergognata!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Madame pom pom, neanche se vedo il porco all'opera ci credo, manco fosse superman, credo che possa soddisfare due donne, è già difficile una, figurarsi due!"

_**Maribeau: **_"E ma … con tre monete d'oro tutte sono felici. E poi io sono sopranominato il porco e mi sono fatto onore pensando alla mia cavallona."

_**Carolina: **_"POURC!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma per favore, le avrai fatte ridere!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Madame Vi assicuro che non è così."

_**Elektra:**_ "André, ti ho già detto che devi sparare al vermicello del pagliaccio, non basta tirargli addosso i suoi stivali o qualche frustata Ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Oh Madame, io ho agito al momento, poi vedrò cosa fare!"

_**Elektra:**_ "André se il porco continua a insidiare Oscar, prendi la spada e ZAC …"

_**André: **_"Gulp .. Madame, mi fare paura. Solo all'idea rabbrividisco."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Generale che punizione pensate di dare al porco oltre a farlo viaggiare con madame pom pom e Armandina, appena arrivati a Parigi?"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè rispondo io! Chiederò a mia sorella Antonietta di degradarlo."

_**Maribeau: **_"Ohh no, Vi prego Maestà non fatelo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Tacete Pourc!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale chi preferite tra madame pom pom e madame de pompadour? Ah ah ah … Tutte e due hanno un nome che è un programma! AH ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, prego, io SOLO con mia moglie!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah .."

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale, comunque era ora che le idee delle Arpie si riversassero su qualche altro .."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, almeno in questo periodo è così, però appena le Autrici si distraggono dagli altri personaggi rimango il malcapitato. E poi Voi nemmeno immaginate cosa mi hanno riservato al mio rientro."

_**Virginia:**_ "Ho letto nell'ultimo siparietto che siete stato interrotto mentre eravate con madame Marguerite!"

_**Generale: **_"Visto! Non ho forse ragione? E come se non bastasse quelle due Arpie hanno pubblicato una mia foto intima. Però ho fatto la mia bella figura!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ottima! Madame Marguerite è davvero fortunata."

_**Generale: **_"Modestamente!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ora non compiacetevi troppo, siete un gentiluomo."

_**Generale: **_"Ehmm .. si … ma .. mi hanno messo su internet contro la mia volontà."

_**Virginia:**_ "E se cercate bene c'è ne sono altre più esplicite…"

_**Generale: **_"Nooo … Oscuratele! Chiedo il mio diritto alla privacy."

_**Virginia:**_ "Uhmm credo che non lo possa fare, mi dispiace."

_**Generale: **_"Sniff …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, è giunto il momento di andare."

_**Terry: **_"Si, Aizram, dobbiamo preparare il prossimo capitolo dunque dobbiamo ricordarci di mandare a dormire Armand nella camera del Generale…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Si, e Carlo dormirà con sua madre."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram dobbiamo decidere se la prossima notte il cast deve dormire in santa pace oppure dovrà essere un'altra nottataccia…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uhmm .. non so … tu cosa ne pensi?"

_**Terry: **_"Io veramente …"


	181. Chapter 181

_**Un assalto ben riuscito**_

Stiamo attraversando una strada sterrata, piena di pietre e radici affioranti, costeggiata da alti alberi. Sono accanto ai miei amici, loro sui cavalli, alti e fieri. A me invece tocca questa bestiaccia. Forte certo, testarda!

"Uff! E muoviti bestiaccia!" Urlo battendo il frustino sul didietro del mio mulo.

Gerard ed io distanziamo il pagliaccio di Maribeau, sussurro al mio amico: "Ehi Gerard, guarda che ridere! Il pagliaccio non riesce a domare il mulo! Ih ih … Ben gli sta a quello sbruffone!"

"Vero! Madame Joséphine era riuscita a farlo marciare...e il nostro valido capitano invece...uh uh ih!"

"Quant'è ridicolo! .. Però il vecchio pazzo e il diavolo biondo gli hanno danno il ben servito! Ih ih … Gerard, se il pagliaccio continua a maltrattare il suo destriero, sono sicuro che la povera bestiola lo scaraventerà giù. A dire il vero ne sarei davvero felice!"

"Si! Anche io! Ih ih ih"

"Bestiaccia insolente! Muoviti! Io voglio passare di là e raggiungere il generale" dico frustando l'animale.

Lo sento scalpitare, scrollarsi e dimenarsi, fino a buttarmi rovinosamente a terra, in una pozza di fango.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! AIUTOOOO!"

"Ah ah ah … Gerard cosa ti avevo detto?! Siiii! L'ha gettato a terra! Ah ah ah ah …. che idiota!"

"Vedooo! Ah ah ah ah!"

Sono stato scaraventato al suolo, le ginocchia del mio pantalone si sono strappate, sanguino, urlo: "EHI VOI Lì AVANTI, FERMATEVI!"

"Augustin cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Armand credo che sia quell'idiota di Maribeau, andiamo a vedere…"

Ci avviciniamo al mio capitano, che disgrazia di soldato! È a terra, con le ginocchia sbucciate, immerso nella melma di questo terreno morbido, con i capelli scomposti, il tricorno a terra ed il mulo che mi pare persino che stia ridendo.

"MARIBEAU! MA CHE DIAVOLO AVETE COMBIANTO?!"

"Io? Perché non lo chiedete al vostro mulo?"

"Mulo, cosa ha combinato questo incapace che hai avuto la disgrazia di portare in groppa?!"

"IIIIIHHHH Ih Ih Ih Ih Ih Ih!" sentiamo un nitrito strano, che sembra una risata.

"Lo vedete? Il mulo si prende gioco di me! Maledizione! Essere deriso da una bestiaccia!"

"Chissà cosa gli avrete fatto Voi, piuttosto. Sappiate che il mulo ha portato con gentilezza mia figlia Joséphine, mentre sull'altro è salita Marianne. Due bestie tranquille ed affidabili con cui le mie figlie hanno attraversato indenni le Alpi! Voi invece …."

"Io cosa?!" Dico guardandomi disgustato. "Questa bestiaccia mi ha scaraventato a terra senza alcun motivo."

"Sarà …. però vedo un frustino al Vostro fianco! Lo avete forse usato?"

"Mi pare ovvio! Ma secondo Voi come si istruiscono le bestie?"

Mi affaccio dal finestrino e dico a gran voce: "UE' MARIBEAU ACCA NA BESTIA CI STA E CHILLE SI TU! LU MULO VA TRATTATO CON DELICATREZZA NON CON IL FRUSTINO! GENERA' E DATE A CHILLE SBRUFFONE NA LEZIONE, NA BELLA SCUDISCIATA COME L'HA DATA A LU POVERO CIUCCIO."

"Altezza …. sarei fortemente tentato. Maribeau, visto che neppure su un mulo sapete stare ….. viaggerete come paggio, sul retro della carrozza della contessa di Costigliole. Ora alzatevi e muovetevi, ho fretta di arrivare a casa!"

"E PURE IO TENGO FRETTA, VISTO CHE GENNARINO SI E' FATTO ADDOSSO! E JAMME Generà CA VOGLIO STARE ALLA LOCANDA PRIMA DI SERA!"

"Altezza, ci fermiamo e lo cambiate, o mia figlia Oscar rischia di dare di stomaco. SUBITO!"

"E va buono Generà se vulite a cussì a me sta bene! .. Forza Gennarino bell di mammà nu chiagnere ca adesso ti libero della sporcizia."

"Si … meglio …. grazie Altezza!" povero me …. che faccia in fretta prima che quel tesoro di mia figlia mi vomiti ancora addosso, penso alzando gli occhi al cielo, seriamente preoccupato.

Il nostro viaggio é proseguito senza ulteriori problemi. Sono tre giorni che sono seduta in questa carrozza, ormai insofferente a questa inezia. Tre giorni a sentire frivolezze, tre giorni lontano da Andrè. Non ce la faccio più. Io ho bisogno di muovermi! Persino Sophie é irrequieta, la sento muoversi di continuo.

Sbuffo stanca e nervosa, sotto lo sguardo attento di Marianne.

"Oscar calmati! Cos'hai?"

"Sono stanca di viaggiare in carrozza e poi questa posizione alimenta il mal di schiena!"

"Oscar! Ma come vorresti viaggiare? A cavallo forse?!"

"Magari! Ma non posso, povera me che strazio non ce la faccio davvero più. Come vorrei cavalcare libera, sentire l'aria nei capelli, l'odore dei cavalli. E invece, sono chiusa in carrozza, ad annoiarmi terribilmente."

"Su su ... cerca di resistere! Piuttosto ... hai pensato a dove sistemare la culla?"

"La culla! Ma nella mia camera, ovvio!"

"Ah ah ... Allora hai deciso di allattare! Brava sorellina!"

"A … allattare?! Ehmm … io … meglio pensarci più in là!"

"Ma cara! Devi pensarci già adesso! Trovare una balia da latte non è semplice!"

"Marianne, tu allatterai?"

"Si certo! Trovo che sia un'esperienza bellissima anche se faticosa"

"Benissimo! Ho già trovato la balia!" rispondo convinta e sorridente. Un problema in meno!

"Cosa?! No no ... io partorirò due mesi dopo rispetto a te! Non é possibile! Ih ih ih …"

"Ohhh ma … però che idea! Anna… si, sarà Anna la balia di mio figlio!"

"Ma...Oscar! Non è detto che io abbia latte a sufficienza per due neonati! Con Carlo ho dovuto rinunciare e cercare una balia...non avevo latte a sufficienza." Rispondo un poco mesta.

"Quindi anche tu hai provato ad allattare?"

"Si...ma non avevo latte purtroppo!"

"Dimmi, che sensazione si prova ad allattare? Cioè .. voglio dire … ma non è strano sentire un bimbo che … si insomma .. che si nutre dal tuo corpo?"

"Oh...ehm...sarà ma io..."

"Uff...ma perché non volete spiegarmi!" dico un poco imbronciata, qui nessuna che vuole essere chiara!

"Oscar meglio che ti rilassi! Vedrai che quando arriverà il momento lo capirai da sola."

"Ma...Marianne! Davvero io non riesco a capire!" Rispondo posando una mano sul mio ventre, dove la mia creatura si é fatta sentire.

"Uff...io ho bisogno di muovermi! Basta, non ce la faccio più! Gerard!" Urlo bussando sulla carrozza.

Mia sorella sussurra: "Ma Oscar cosa fai?"

Sento il comandante urlare il mio nome, arresto la carrozza e dall'alto domando: "Agli ordini Comandante, dite!"

"Ho bisogno di uscire un poco, non ce la faccio più!" Dico aprendo lo sportello e saltando fuori.

Vedo arrivare Andrè e mio padre di corsa, sui loro cavalli.

Mio marito è visibilmente preoccupato, mi domanda: "Oscar, ti senti male?"

"No...no. Ho solo bisogno di muovermi un poco! Non ce la faccio più a stare seduta in carrozza!"

Sento mio padre che con voce grave e decisa dice:" Soldati, facciamo una sosta!"

"Grazie Padre! Andrè...voglio fare una passeggiata! Ho le gambe indolenzite! E pure le braccia!" Dico stiracchiando le braccia verso l'alto.

Guardo la mia Oscar, quanto è bella e sensuale. E poi, stirandosi così, la nostra piccola è ancora più evidente! Quanto le amo, tutte e due!

"... Ma si … certo .." sussurro scendendo da cavallo. Consegno le redini a Gerard che si premura di legare il mio cavallo ad un albero, affinchè non possa fuggire.

"Michel, hai visto che tempismo la tua cavallona?! Che agilità! Ha fatto un salto dalla carrozza senza nemmeno che il vetturino mettesse il predellino!"

"Già! Quella donna é agile come un felino! Però non capisco perché viaggi in carrozza!"

"Già … davvero strano! E poi di lei si dice che sia una vera amazzone!"

"Vero...l'ho sentito anche io. Comunque...adesso voglio avvicinarla..."

"No … cosa fai?! Non ti bastano i guai che ti sei già procurato?"

"Assolutamente no! Anzi...Armandina, la cameriera dell'anziana Contessa, si è invaghita del capitano Grandièr! Potrebbe essermi di grande aiuto!"

"Ma in che modo?"

"Seducendolo ovviamente!" rispondo come fossa la cosa più ovvia, mentre mi sistemo meglio la spada sul fianco.

"Ma … Michel ti rendi conto di ciò che hai detto?! Quella donna non reggere il confronto con la tua cavallona!"

"Si si ... certo. Ma a me basta che la cavallona pensi di avere un marito fedifrago!"

"Umm … la vedo davvero dura! Michel ma l'hai visto il plebeo? Quello pende dalle labbra della moglie."

"Beh...vedremo! Ih ih!"

Jacques ribatte: "Però quello che hai combinato nella carrozza tre giorni fa ha superato qualsiasi fantasia! Tu e quella madame pom pom e come se non bastasse anche con la cameriera! Dimmi com'è stato?"

Jean ribatte: "Sta zitto potrebbero ascoltarti ed io non voglio passare un altro guaio a causa di Michel!"

"Oh ma .. tra quanto tempo ripartiamo?! La tua cavallona e il plebeo non si vedono ancora! Uffa io non vedo l'ora di riposare in un letto comodo!"

"Ah ... un letto di piume ed una fanciulla morbida e profumata! Un sogno!"

"Si, certo! Magari Madame Battista! Ih ih … A proposito, guarda là come ti guarda! Ehi Michel, secondo me quella donna desidera addentarti nuovamente! Ih ih …"

"Devo ammettere che ha una certa esperienza ... per carità, ho provato di meglio, ma per l'età che ha è ancora piuttosto ... agile!"

"Ah ah ah .. Dici davvero? E la cameriera, che tipo è?"

"Ahhhhh ... ti consiglio di farci un pensierino! Sembra tanto innocente ... però ... "

"Tu credi che si farebbe un giro anche con me?"

"Certo! Quella donna è assatanata, credimi!"

"Umm .. però! Se me la consigli allora ci proverò stanotte!"

Jean ribatte divertito: "A proposito Michel com'è viaggiare sul mulo? Su forza racconta visto che non abbiamo avuto ancora modo di parlarne!"

"Povero me! Un capitano dell'esercito obbligato a stare su un mulo! Una vera follia! E poi, questa bestiaccia andrà bene in montagna, ma ha una testaccia durissima!"

"Ih ih ih ... Però il vecchio Generale e la cavallona te l'hanno fatta! AH ah ah ah ..."

"Già …. io, abituato a destrieri splendidi, obbligato a stare su un mulo!"

Ah ah ah ... Ih ih ih ... Scusami Michel ma io non riesco a trattenermi! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Ridi ridi … divertiti pure!" rispondo furioso, questi due stanno ridendo dei miei guai!

Osservo da lontano lu pourc e i suoi scagnozzi, sono strani, il generale mi si avvicina e mi domanda: "Maestà tutto bene?"

"Nulla va bene Generà! Credo ca lu pourc di Maribeau stia confabulando con i suoi compari!"

"Voi dite Maestà?!"

"Ma certo, ma non li vedete come sghignazzano?"

Joséphine si avvicina leggera e ribatte: "Padre, non ci vuole molto a capire che quei tre stanno parlando di donne.."

"Credo che abbiate ragione, ma meglio per loro che non facciano un altro passo falso .."

"Generà che lo facciano a no, Io l'imperatrice Maria Carolina d'Asburgo regina e moglie de lu pourc delle due Sicilie, chiederò e otterrò da mia sorella la regina Maria Antonietta la testa del capitano de Maribeau e su questo non si discute!"

"Co .. come!"

"E jamme Generà nu fate chilla facce che a vuje nu dispiace della decisione che ho preso …"

"Maestà ma non credete di esigere un poco troppo? La pena di morte per quel depravato mi pare eccessiva …" rispondo un poco preoccupato, io sono fondamentalmente un uomo pacifico!

"Emm .. No scusatemi Generà mi sono espressa male. Io non voglio ca lu purc salga sul patibolo ma che venga degradato e che vada a pulire le stalle insieme agli stallieri di corte!"

"Ahh beh .. ora va decisamente meglio!" rispondo sollevato e soddisfatto.

Siamo in dieci appostati dietro un cespuglio, armati di spade, dico al mio amico: "Wolf, guarda che carovana di ricconi, sono sicuro che quella è gente ricca carica di un mucchio di gioielli!"

"Vero, e poi le carrozze…"

"Si, hanno lo stemma nobiliare … un leone a due teste… Chissà che bel bottino che riusciremo a fare!"

"E' da un po' che li stiamo seguendo, e questo è davvero un buon momento per attaccarli! Sono sicuro che faremo un gran bel bottino!"

"Si. E anche se sono in tanti, ci sono molte donne e addirittura due bambini. Sono sicuro che sarà semplice portare via i loro preziosi."

"Certo, e poi ci sono alcuni uomini anziani ... altri sembrano dei nobili annoiati, con un poco di fortuna non dovremo neppure incrociare le spade! Basterà accerchiarli e ci imploreranno di lasciarli andare! Vedrai, sarà una passeggiata!"

"Ma si, certo! Adesso copriamoci il volto con il fazzoletto. Rudolf sarai tu a intimarli."

"Certo, sarà un vero piacere! Ih ih ih …"

"E poi due di loro si sono allontanati nella boscaglia. Quei due non sono da tenere in considerazione visto che sono dei sodomiti, avete visto come si guardavano? Ih ih … Quindi li consideriamo come se fossero due femmine! Su, coraggio amici e sfoderiamo le spade!"

Ci prepariamo all'assalto, ci avviciniamo di soppiatto, strisciando a terra tra la boscaglia, poi faccio segno a Rudolf ci palesarsi, mentre noi altri ci siamo sparsi ed abbiamo accerchiato la comitiva di ricchi viaggiatori.

"CONSEGNATECI TUTTI I VOSTRI GIOIELLI SE CI TENETE ALLA PELLE! COLLABORATE E NON VI SARA' FATTO NULLA|!" Urlo a gran voce uscendo allo scoperto, seguito dai miei numerosi compagni che hanno accerchiato questi nobili.

Marianne urla: "Ahhhhh LOUIS COSA SUCCEDE?!"

"Marianne, resta nascosta dietro a me! Ci penso io a proteggerti!"

"CHARLES!"

"Oh cara, sfodero immediatamente la spada! Ma tu sali in carrozza…."

"In carrozza? Certo che no! Io ti guardo le spalle Charles!"

"Tu guardare me! Ma cara ricordati che sei incinta!"

"Certo!" Dico estraendo la pistola dalle pieghe della gonna!

"Ops … cara stai attenta con quell'arma, non vorrei che ti facessi male!"

"Ih ih ih ... stai tranquillo! Mi ha insegnato Oscar!"

Il capo dei banditi intima: "VOI! CONSEGNATECI GIOIELLI E SOLDI E NON VI FAREMO NIENTE! FORZA!"

Il Generale ribatte: "GIOIELLI! Ma cosa dite, noi non abbiamo gioielli."

"FIGURIAMOCI! SU BELLE SIGNORE! CONSEGNATECI I VOSTRI ANELLI, ORECCHINI COLLANE E BRACCIALETTI! FORZA!"

Sono in prossimità della carrozza, ho tra le braccia il mio Gennarino, dico alla mia cameriera: "Pighje lu picciriello e portalo in carrozza!"

"Si Altezza" rispondo piano prendendo il principino.

Appena vedo entrare la mia cameriera nella carrozza con in braccio il mio Gennarino, tiro fuori la pistola dalle pieghe delle gonne, la carico e puntandola alle gambe del capo dei banditi, urlo a squarcia gola: "UE' PIEZZ DE FETENTE! E PURE CA IO TENESSE LI GIOIELLI NU VE LI DAREI! SPARITE SE NU VULITE CA VACCIDE!"

Dico al mio capo: "Ma cosa ha detto quella donna?"

"Non ho capito nulla, chissà da dove arriva!"

"Capo, una cosa è certa, ci ha puntato l'arma contro …"

"Ma sta tranquillo, di sicuro è scarica …"

"Capo, una donna armata è un vero pericolo pubblico, io non la sottovaluterei!"

Armand mi sussurra: "Augustin dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non voglio che accada una tragedia…"

"E allora estrai la spada e preparati a batterti!"

"EHHH? Zitta vecchia squilibrata!" Urlo avventandomi contro il più anziano della compagnia. Lo vedo estrarre la spada ed iniziamo a batterci. Questo vecchio é decisamente capace! Accidenti!

"UEEE' VECCHIA VALLA DICE A MAMMATA! ADESSO TI FACCIO VEDERE IO! GENERA' ADESSO CHISTE FETIENTE RIMPIANGERA'!" dico sparando un colpo alle gambe.

"AHIII DANNAZIONE ALLA VECCHIACCIA!"

"Accusji impari ad offendere na dama a modo cumme a me! JOSEPHINE A COSA ASPIETTE A SPARA'? SE RIMANETE A GUARDARE, RISCHIATE DI RIMANERE VEDOVA!"

"NOOO PER CARITA' .. CHARLES MI SERVE VIVO!" dico sparando anch'io un colpo alle gambe del bandito che sta attentando al mio Charles, mentre tutti gli altri si difendono con le spade.

Tra un colpo e l'altro contro l'avversario di Alain dice : "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Ma non vi vergognate di armare delle donne per difendervi?"

"Ah ah ah ... avete paura?!" Dico affondando la spada.

"Noi paura?! … PRENDI QUESTO IMBECILLE!"

Sono a passeggio con il mio Andrè, tengo la sua mano stretta nella mia, inoltrandoci nel bosco accanto al fiume, quando sentiamo delle urla provenire dalle carrozze.

"Andrè ... cosa sta succedendo?! Andiamo a vedere, presto!"

"Aspetta Oscar, resta qui. Sembra un rumore di spade! E pure degli spari!"

"André, non vedo perché dovrei rimanere qui!" dico sguainando la spada."

"Perché devi proteggere la nostra creatura! Oscar ti prego!"

"Ma non discutere i miei ordini capitano! Su presto vieni con me!" dico precedendolo in tutta fretta.

"Uffa! Oscar! Sei un'incosciente!" Dico correndo e superando mia moglie.

"Forse è come dici capitano Grandièr ma probabilmente sarà per questo motivo che ti sei innamorato di me. Adesso sbrigati!" dico affiancandolo.

Tra un colpo di spada e l'altra dico a Jacques che anche lui si sta battendo con i briganti: "Accidenti …. sono troppo forti …."

Il brigante con il sorriso beffardo ribatte: "Cosa c'è bel francesino … forse stanotte te la sei spassata con il sodomita biondo e non hai più forze?"

"Cosa! … Magari! Desidero tanto la cavallona …."

"Cavallona? Ma allora qui siete tutti dei sodomiti! Poveri noi! Ma dove siamo capitati?!" rispondo facendo un affondo deciso con la mia spada, riuscendo a mettere in difficoltà questo damerino.

Rispondo deciso: "Ehi … ladro di galline ma per … chi … puff … mi hai preso? … A me piacciono le donne e se non mi credi porta la tua donna!"

"Ih ih … si certo, come no!" rispondo disarmando il bel damerino sodomita! "Ih ih ih ….."

Sento Jean che urla: "Accidenti Michel … sei un incosciente! Guardati, ti sei batto disarmare!"

Vedo il mio soldato senza spada, affondo al mio avversario, lo ferisco al braccio corro in suo aiuto e dico: "Maledetto Maribeau, hai visto cosa sei capace di fare? E pensare che avevo chiesto al generale Bouillè di mandare degli uomini capaci pronti a difenderci!"

"Ma Signore …. io …." rispondo balbettando appena, sconfortato. Però sono stanco …. questo viaggio è massacrante! Ed io non sono affatto abituato a tutto ciò!

"NON E' POSSIBILE! DANNATO BUONO A NULLA! AHHH MA VEDRAI COSA NE FARO' DI TE!"

"Generà, l'unica soluzione è prenderlo a pedate e cacciarlo dall'esercito! POURC!"

Arrivo alle carrozze e vedo i nostri intenti a difendersi.

Vedo i miei soldati battersi come leoni, a difesa delle mie sorelle e dei miei cognati. Sono davvero soddisfatta di loro, li ho addestrati davvero bene. I soldati di mio padre invece, sono dei veri disastri! Stento a credere che facciano parte del suo reggimento. Che poi, questi briganti sono dei veri disastri con le armi!

"André, Armand é in evidente difficoltà, non é abituato a difendersi da più assalitori. Sono davvero numerosi."

"Oscar, ti scongiuro, stai indietro!"

"Non ci pensare! Non starò a guardare mentre tutti voi vi difendete! .. Avanti fatti sotto!" dico a un secondo assalitore di mio zio."

"Ehi capo, guarda sono arrivate le due femminucce!"

"Ahi .. che male alla gamba! Loudivic … ma cosa vuoi che mi importi di quei due sodomiti se sono qui a terra con la gamba sanguinante?! AHI non sopporto questo dolore lancinante! Maledetta femmina!"

"OE' MA VUJE VULITE DAVVERO MURI'?! ANCORA UN'ALTRA PAROLA E PUNTO AL CUORE!"

"NOOO PIETA'! VI GIURO CHE NON VI CHIAMERO' PIU' VECCHIA!"

Vedo il capo sotto mira dalla vecchia, mi avvicino con la spada in mano e tentando di proteggerlo dico : "Non uccidete il mio amico altrimenti …"

"ALTRIMENTI COSA!" digrigno sparando un secondo colpo colpendolo alla gamba. "Ecco .. così imparate a nu farvi li fatta vuostri!"

"Ahi ahi … che male! … ahi … se solo capissi almeno cosa ha detto la vecchiaccia! Ah ah …"

"Allora vulite davvero murì?" dico caricando nuovamente l'arma.

"NOOO Signora, madame … vi prego … io nemmeno vi capisco .. ahiii …"

"Vi ho chiesto se volete morire!"

"NOOO NO .. certo che no. Ho una moglie e undici figli da sfamare, pietà!"

"Poveri piccirielli ca tenne nu padre a cumme a vuje!"

Il capo mi dice: "Sta zitto Rudolf! Questa femmina è davvero pericolosa, potrebbe ammazzarci davvero!"

"OHHH ascolta il tuo compare, lui si che è n'ommo intelligente!"

"Ommo?!"

"Uomo … maschio. Avite capito adesso?"

"Emm .. si …"

"Bene!" guardo un poco più in là, vedo Joséphine puntare la pistola contro un altro assalitore, spara, l'uomo cade a terra.

"AHIIII OHHHH … MALEDETTE DONNE! …. CAPO, FORSE SONO UMINI DALLE SEMBIANZE FEMMINILI .. AHIII …"

"TACI IMBECILLE!"

"Ahi ahi … Ma se continuano così, queste due donnacce ci sparano tutte alle gambe!"

Joséphine incalza: "DONNACCE A CHI?!" dico sparando un ennesimo colpo che sfiora l'uomo.

"AHHHH CHE SPAVENTO! Credevo che mi colpisse nuovamente!"

"NON PROVATE A DARMI DELLA DONNACCIA E TANTO MENO DELL'UOMO, CAPITO!"

"Sssiiii siii signora .. dama …"

"Ue' brava Joséphine, lo sapevo che siete 'na femmina per niente molla!"

"Molla?"

"Si, fessa, inutile insomma!"

"Grazie Maestà e adesso teniamo sotto tiro gli altri…"

"Si, ca se gli omme nustrie nu so capaci, li aiutiamo! Prendo le altre munizioni e porgendoli dico: "Ecco Joséphine, caricate la pistola!"

"Brava Carolì! Ih ih …"

Bau … bau …

"Su piccoli miei non agitatevi e fatemi vedere cosa sono questi schiamazzi!"

Bau … bau … bau …

Mi affaccio dal finestrino della carrozza, mi rendo conto di cosa sta succedendo, rientro e spaventata dico: "AAAAAHHH ARMANDINAAAA! I BANDIIIIIIITIIIIII!"

"Cosa dite Madame! Ma almeno tra loro c'è qualcuno carino?"

"ARMANDIIIINAAAA! COME FAI A PENSARE A CERTE COSEEEEE! AAAAHHHH!"

"Così Madame! Magari piaccio a qualcuno e non mi fa del male …"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

BAU ….BAU … BAU …

"Madame dobbiamo sperare che qualcuno ci difenda! … Magari … Oh come mi piacerebbe essere salvata dal bel capitano!"

"GENERAAAALEEEEE! AIUTOOOOOOO! ACCORRETEEEEEE!"

"Voi desiderate il Generale? Ma se non vi può soffrire?"

"AIUTOOOOO! Lui è un gentiluomo e verrà a salvarmi! Vedrai Armandina!"

Mio padre ed io stiamo lottando fianco a fianco quando all'improvviso sentiamo le grida di madame Battista, dico beffarda mentre disarmo l'ennesimo brigante: "Padre, quella squinternata vi sta chiamando, ma io direi di mandare in suo soccorso quell'imbecille di Maribeau!"

"Ottima idea figliola! MARIBEAU! CORRETTE DALLA CONTESSA DI COSTIGLIOLE!" Urlo rivolto a quell'incapace che ho per soldato. Che figura che sto facendo, gli uomini di mia figlia sono molto meglio dei miei!

"Perché proprio io?! Mandate i soldati di Vostra figlia …"

"Muovetevi o giuro che abbandono qui!"

"Padre, siete sicuro di avere addestrato Voi questo incapace?!" dico mentre paro un colpo del mio avversario e affondo rapida.

"Figliola... ormai non so nemmeno io cosa ne è venuto fuori! "

"MUOVITI INCAPACE!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

Corro in tutta fretta con la spada in mano verso la carrozza di quelle due oche starnazzanti apro lo sportello e le sento urlare. "AHHHHH CHI E? … AIUTOOOO GENERALE… QUALCUNO STA APRENO LO SPORTELLO VOGLIONO FARCI VIOLENZAAAAA! SALVATECIIIIII!"

"MA COSA DIAVOLO STATE DICENDO?!"

Vedo Maribeau spalancare lo sportello della carrozza, ha una faccia strana e dico: "Capiiitanoooo Vi prego di mettere giù quella spada che ci avete spaventate abbastanza. E poi cosa fate là fuori? Su entrate così non correte rischi!"

"Adesso?"

"Adesso, sempreeeee in qualsiasi momento va beneeeee! Ahhhhhh"

"Madame, Voi siete pazza! Ma perché avete urlato?"

"Ma per chiedere aiuto e protezione, mi pare ovvio!

"MA COSA DITE! MA SE NEMMENO L'ULTIMO DEI BANDITI NON VI HA PRESO NEMMENO IN CONSIDERAZIONE!"

BAU … BAU… "

AHHH DANNATE BESTIACCE … MI HANNO MORSO!"

"Ohhhh Capitano spero che la mia Lizzy Vi abbia morso alla coscia e non lì …"

"MADAME! SIETE IMPOSSIBILE!"

BAU .. BAU …

"VI ORDINO DI ZITTIRE QUESTE MALEDETTE BESTIACCE!"

"Victor! Cosa sta accadendo!"

Vedo la mia Elena attaccarsi al mio braccio, timorosa e preoccupata.

"Stai al riparo Elena, a te ci penso io!"

"Ohh Victor … ma cosa vogliono da noi?"

"Sono dei banditi, vogliono i nostri averi. Ma tu stai tranquilla, prendi questa pistola e stai nascosta. Ci sono io qui per difenderti!"

"Pi pistola?! Oh Victor …" rispondo spaventata.

"Su forza! Fatti coraggio! Guarda le figlie del Generale, sono forti e decise. E tu non sarai da meno!"

"Tu … credi … Oh Victor, spero di non deluderti!"

"Certo amore mio, stai tranquilla! Tu sei forte!"

Vedo mio padre battersi accanto a mia cugina Oscar e dal finestrino della carrozza urlo: "FORZA PADRE AMMAZZATELO! FATEGLI VEDERE CHI E' IL CARDINALE JARJAYES!"

Vedo mio figlio sporgersi dal finestrino, lo tiro a me e dico: "Entra dentro Carlo, potrebbero prendersela con te…"

"Madre, io non ho più paura degli assalitori. Guardate … conservo il coltello che mia cugina mi ha regalato, qualora fosse necessario con questo correrò in aiuto di mio padre!"

"Oh Carlo!" sussurro preoccupata.

"Non fate quella faccia Madre, io da grande farò il soldato come mio zio e mia cugina."

Sono spalle a spalle con Andrè, in poche mosse disarmo e metto in fuga il mio avversario, altrettanto fa Andrè. Lo zio Armand invece é in difficoltà. Il suo avversario lo disarma e nel gesto ferisce ad un braccio il mio Andrè. Sono furiosa, mi avvento sull'uomo e lo metto in fuga. Poi mi precipito dal mio Andrè, mentre Armand rimane a terra, ansimante e spaventato.

Dalla carrozza assisto alla scena: vedo mio padre esamine a terra, apro lo sportello e corro da lui mentre mia madre urla: "TORNA INDIETRO CARLO!"

"MADRE NON POSSO, VADO DA MIO PADRE .. NON VOGLIO PERDERLO DOPO AVERLO RITROVATO!" dico mentre lo raggiungo e mi reclino su di lui. "Padre, state bene? Vi prego Padre non morite, come farei senza di Voi?"

"Carlo! Coff coff... cosa...fai qui?!"

"Andrè...stai bene?!" Chiedo guardando il braccio del mio sposo

"Sto bene …." All'improvviso vediamo Carlo essere prelevato, un malvivente lo afferra e tappandogli la bocca digrigna: "Se non ci consegnate i gioielli, portiamo via il figlio del Cardinale!"

Non appena sento le parole estraggo uno stiletto e lo lancio colpendo il malvivente che lascia cadere Carlo.

"AHIII MALEDETTO SODOMITA!"

"BRAVA CUGINONA!" esulto mentre mi avvento sul brigante e puntando il coltellino al polso dico: "Consegnatemi la vostra spada se non volete che vi infilzi!"

"Ahiii … maledetto moccioso, ecco prendi!"

Sento mio padre che dice: "Cosa fai Carlo, vieni via!"

"Aspettate .. devo prendere prima la sua spada! .. Ecco fatto!"

"Ahii che male! Accidenti al moccioso…" dico portandomi la mano dove il sodomita mi ha infilzato."

Carlo mi si avvicina e dice: "Padre, ecco la spada del bandito! … E voi signor brigante, ritenetevi fortunato che avete a che fare con il figlio di un cardinale, altrimenti Vi avrei ucciso!"

Guardo stupita il mio cuginetto, è davvero un bambino sveglio e capace! Spero che anche la mia creatura sia così! Poi punto la spada contro il bandito e dico: "A Voi la scelta, potete scappare di corsa o finire infilzato!"

Guardo il sodomita negli occhi e con voce tremante sussurro: "No... pietà, lasciatemi andare!"

Il capo riversato al suolo inveisce contro di me: "Dove credi di andare? Vorresti lasciare noi altri qui, solo perché siamo feriti e non possiamo scappare?!"

Alle parole dell'uomo rispondo decisa: "Vi consiglio di allontanarvi in fretta, prima che cambiamo idea e vi consegniamo alle autorità! Veloci! O giuro che vi infilzo ad uno ad uno!"

Poi guardo il mio Andrè, al mio fianco, e Carlo, appoggiato alle mie gambe, con il suo coltellino in mano. Mio zio invece è ancora a terra, un poco stordito e stanco.

Uno dei briganti ferito dice: "Si, ma almeno dateci il tempo di andare via! Se non l'avete visto siamo feriti!"

"Affari vostri, anche mio marito è ferito, per colpa vostra! Muovetevi!"

"Sssiii Signore! Gulp .. come! Avete detto vostro marito? Ma come …. capo non sapevo che i sodomiti francesi si potessero sposare!"

"SPARITE!" urlo mentre vedo mio padre avvicinarsi ed i nostri assalitori scappare il più velocemente possibile.

"Oscar, stai bene?!"

"Si, Padre, io sto bene ma André e lo zio Armand sono feriti, dobbiamo medicarli…"

"Si certo ….. ma …. e François?!" dico avvicinando una mano al ventre di mia figlia.

Osservo mia cugina e dico: "Cuginona perché i briganti Vi hanno chiamata sodomita? E poi cosa significa la parola sodomita?"

"Oh …. Carlo …. i briganti mi hanno scambiata per un uomo. Ma tu non farci caso! E Voi Padre, tenete a posto le vostre mani, la mia Sophie sta benissimo!"

"Uè Generà ma certo ca vuje site davvero asfissiate! Ma lu sapete ca ci sono altre quattro femmene gravide? Possibile che Vi preoccupiate solo per la piccirella? Se na vite visto, anche Joséphine ha lottato contro a chille fetienti!"

"Si si …. certo, ma Joséphine ha solo sparato, non si è mossa come Oscar! Ma ora occupiamoci dei feriti. Vieni Andrè, fammi vedere il braccio. ALAIN! Occupati di mio fratello!"

"Signore, state tranquillo, non è nulla di grave! Oscar ... tu piuttosto, sei stanca?!" vedo lo sguardo del mio Andrè, dolce come non mai, guardarmi con attenzione ed amore. Povero caro, lui è stato ferito, per colpa dell'incapacità di mio zio, e si preoccupa per me.

"Sto … sto bene …" dico portandomi una mano al ventre. "Ahi che male!"

"Oscar!" dico precipitandomi da lei ed abbracciandola stretta a me. "Cos'hai, dimmi ti prego!"

"A … André … non so … mi fa male il ventre …"

"Aspetta, è meglio se ti sdrai un poco e chiediamo consiglio a Joséphine e Marianne" dico prendendo in braccio mia moglie, con qualche difficoltà per la ferita al braccio. La strigo forte a me e mi avvicino alla nostra carrozza.

Vedo mia sorella in braccio ad André, la adagia piano sui sedili della carrozza, mi avvicino con le altre donne e dico: "André cosa succede ad Oscar?"

"Marianne, aiutaci, ha un dolore al ventre ... io ... " dico guardando un poco smarrito Joséphine e Marianne, entrando nella carrozza e facendo appoggiare il capo della mia Oscar sulle mie ginocchia.

Vedo il generale affacciarsi con aria preoccupata.

"Lo sapevo! Ma dico … Oscar possibile che tu dimentichi di essere una donna gravida?"

" Uè Generà e non alluccate!"

"Maestà vi prego io non CAPISVCO!"

"NON GRIRATE!"

"Ohi ... Andrè ... stringimi ..."

Sento le lacrime salire, mi affaccio dalla carrozza, guardo il fratello di mio suocero ed urlo: "ARMAND PRESTO VENITEMI AD AIUTARE!"

"Andrè ... "

Poi sento la voce di Marianne "No, questa è una cosa da donne, lasciateci sole per cortesia! Oscar ... adesso fai un bel respiro e dimmi cosa ti senti!"

"Ma .. Marianne, sento il ventre in subbuglio …"

"Oscar ... io vorrei sapere se hai delle ... perdite ... intime, e ti prego non agitarti"

"No … credo di no …"

"Oscar ... dovremmo controllare, è importante! Andrè ... lasciaci sole, credo che sia meglio!"

"NO! Andrè resta qui con me!"

"Oscar, Andrè deve medicarsi la ferita, qui non ci è di nessun aiuto!"

"Resto Marianne ... la ferita può attendere"

"Cosa! Tu vuoi restare?"

"Ue piccirrè lassate ca lu capitano rimanga con la moglie, dopotutto siamo alle soglie dell'ottocento! E se l'ha ingravidata è giusto che affronti la situazione con la muliera."

Mi avvicino con un poco di circospezione ad Oscar, chiudo lo sportello della carrozza e mi appresto a sbottonare i pantaloni di mia sorella. "Sorellina, rilassati e lasciami controllare" dico con voce rassicurante. Al mio fianco c'è nostra sorella Joséphine, preoccupata quanto me.

Sento mia moglie protestare: "Ma non è possibile! Voi, le mie sorelle che debbono guardare lì?! FERME! Lasciate fare me …" dico abbassandomi i pantaloni. "Ahi .. che male ...ANDRE'!"

"Oscar, stai ferma e lascia che facciano loro ... o se referisci faccio io" dico un poco imbarazzato cercando di rassicurare la mia dolce sposa. Sono davvero preoccupato, continua ad avvertire dolore ... speriamo che stia bene!

"Ma certo che devi farlo tu, visto che sei mio marito! Avanti André sbrigati!"

"Si, certo Oscar, guardo io ... lì" poi mi volto verso Marianne le dico "Perdonami, ma controllo e ti dico". Mi piego su mia moglie, sbottono i bottoncini dei pantaloni, cerco di abbassarli piano piano, quel tanto che basta per arrivare alle coulottes. Poi cerco di guardare se ha avuto delle perdite, nascondendo il tutto alla vista di Marianne e Joséphine. Certo che Oscar è davvero impossibile, mi domando come farà con il parto!

Joséphine borbotta: "Dimmi sorellina, sarà André a farti partorire oppure permetterai al dottor Lassonne di darti una sbirciatina?"

"Certo che sarà Andrè a dovermi aiutare, in caso di strettissima necessità! Che poi, io non capisco cosa ci sia da vedere ... lì! Siete tutte fissate!" rispondo decisa e scocciata. Cosa mai vorranno vedere …. Lì! Sempre e solo lì!

"Marianne, secondo me è tutto a posto" dico tirando un sospiro di sollievo, non vedo tracce di sangue, per fortuna."

Sono fuori dalla carrozza in compagnia du Generà, aspetto notizie della donna più strana che io conosca, apro appena lo sportello origlio e ascolto ciò che dicono, non resisto e dico: "OE' la piccirella nu tene niente, ha bisogno di riposare e invece si è battuta meglio dellu pagliacc!"

"Altezza, siete sicura? Avete origliato bene? Io ho sentito solo lamentele ... eppure sono più vicino di Voi! Sono davvero preoccupato Altezza!"

"Uè Generà dopo aver partorito SOLO quindici figli vulite sapere meglio di me? Vostra figlia deve starsene buona buona e smetterla di fare il soldato. E' gravida, e almeno per il momento faccesse la femmina!"

"Maestà, la vedo difficile! Mia figlia è una vera testona, purtroppo. Adesso dovremo convincerla a stare tranquilla, e già farla viaggiare in carrozza è stato difficile! Pensate che lei vorrebbe andare a cavallo!"

Sono con i miei amici un poco distanti dalla carrozza del mio biondo colonello, annuisco ma Jacques, dice: "Ehi Maribeau hai sentito? La tua cavallona è incinta! Ih ih …. Adesso come la mettiamo? Hai sempre voglia di conquistarla?"

"Incinta? Ma ... se non ha un filo di pancia!"

"Ma l'hai sentita l'imperatrice? La tua cavallona è incinta! Mi dispiace Michel ma sei arrivato troppo tardi, sceglitene un'altra."

"Povero me!"

Busso alla carrozza, preoccupato, "Allora Marianne? Come sta Oscar?!"

Guardo André, e dico: "Sono già agitata adesso ci si mette anche mio padre! … PADREEE STO BENE! E ADESSO SE NON VI DISPIACE LASCIATEMI TRANQUILLA!"

"Certo piccola mia, ma dimmi ... il mio nipotino? Non è che vuole nascere troppo presto?!"

"NOSSIGNORE!" rispondo prima che Oscar perda del tutto la pazienza. La vedo sbuffare scocciata, tra il dolore al ventre, questa visita improvvisata e suo padre ….. si sta agitando troppo!

"Oscar, sorellina, posso sentire la tua pancia?!"

"La pancia? Ma come puoi ascoltare mio figlio, anzi .. spero figlia!"

"OSCAR DEVI DIRE FIGLIO CAPITO!"

"PADRE ORA BASTA, ANDATE VIA E LASCIATEMI IN PACE!"

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Generà ma la vulite finì? A piccirella tiene ragione, è femmina, va la vulite ficcà in chella capa? Su, meglio allontamarci di qua, accussì a picirella se pote riposà!"

"Oddio Maestà io davvero non Vi capisco …."

"Uffa ma quando imparerete il napoletano? Comunque Vi ho detto che dovete mettervi in testa che avrete una nipotina e poi meglio andare via da qui, Vostra figlia ha bisogno di stare calma e Voi l'agitate. Su, andiamo Generà!"

"NO! Io resto qui! Da qui non mi muovo finchè non sono certo che Oscar stia bene, e poi devo medicare Andrè!"

"E vabbuò! Però almeno ste zitto!"

"Si certo ... se solo si muovessero lì dentro!"

Marianne continua: "Dunque Oscar, dicevo che vorrei sentire solo se la tua pancia è morbida o tesa, posso?!"

"Ma ... ecco ... io ... Marianne, è proprio necessario? Ohi!"

"Certo che lo è! E poi non appena arriveremo al villaggio, credo che ormai manchi poco, dovrai assolutamente farti visitare, capito?!"

"NO! Nessun dottore, meglio che sia tu Marianne. Fai pure" rispondo sconsolata. Tutte fissate con questi dottori! Possibile che sia tutto così difficile? Io non sono malata!

Allungo una mano e la appoggio sul ventre di mia sorella, guardo Joséphine, uno sguardo di intesa e tacita richiesta di aiuto.

Allungo anche io la mano, tasto un poco la pancia, guardo Marianne e dico: " Sorellina, ti ci vuole riposo assoluto! Niente movimenti, di nessun genere. Te ne starai sdraiata qui buona buona. Ed al villaggio cercheremo un dottore. Fine del discorso! Ed ora pensiamo a medicare Andrè!"

"No, un momento! Se TU Marianne che di figli ne hai ben cinque mi dici che ho bisogno di riposo, riposo sia. Ma niente dottore e fine del discordo lo dico io!"

Ho teso l'orecchio dietro lo sportelo della carrozza, ascolto la discussione delle mie figlie, non resisto, intervengo e dico a gran voce: "E INVECE TI FARAI VISITARE. SARO'IO STESSO A CERCARE UN MEDICO E FINE DEL DISCORSO LO DICO IO E NON TU, CAPITO OSCAR!"

"Ohhh ma Generà possibile che va vite intromettere nei fatti delle femmine?"

"Qui si tratta di mia figlia, del mio erede! Ed io mi immischio!"

"Generà ma vedite ca vi site arrampicato al predellino per origliare? Putite pure cadere!"

Apro lo sportello per prendere bende e disinfettanti per pulire la ferita di André, spingo forte, sembra che non voglia aprirsi. Poi sento un tonfo ed un urlo, mi affaccio e vedo mio padre a terra, brontolante.

"AHHHH MALEDIZIONE CHE BOTTA!"

"Generà io lu sapevo che sarebbe finita a cussì! Povera la vostr mugliera che deve sopportare la vostra invadenza!" dico avvicinandomi. "Vi site fatto male?"

"Ohi ohi ... povero il mio didietro! Ohi ohi" dico massaggiando il mio fondoschiena.

"Generà ma possibile che dobbiate sempre battere il vostro Augusto fondoschiena? Ma non siete stato incornato da un caprone? Di questo passo le Vostre ferite non si rimargineranno mai!

"Andrè! Ma cosa è successo?!" Chiedo al mio sposo

"Nulla Oscar, come al solito tuo padre è caduto ….. sai … credo che stesse sorvegliandoci un poco troppo da vicino!" dico con semplicità e naturalezza, tanto ormai sono rassegnato all'invadenza del mio caro suocero.

"Ohi ohi ... non ricordatemelo! Ohi ohi ohi!"

Vedo Joséphine scendere e scoppiare a ridere.

"Ah ah ah .. Padre ben vi sta! E voi due … GERARD, ALAIN, VENITE IMMEDIATAMENTE QUI A SOLLEVARE MIO PADRE! aH AH AH AH …."

"Ih ih ih .. visto Gerard? Il vecchio pazzo per non farsi gli affari suoi si è di nuovo fatto male! Ih ih .."  
"Alain mettila di ridere e andiamo ad aiutarlo."

Ci avviciniamo in tutta fretta al vecchio pazzo e con l'aiuto di Gerard lo solleviamo e dico: "Tiratevi su Generale! .. Vi siete fatto male?"

"Ohi ohi … ma che idiota che sei Sassoin … certo che mi sono fatto male e poi vedi di non sghignazzare sotto i baffi!"

"Ma Signore , io non ho i baffi…"

"Generà, se continuate a cussì nemmeno io riesco a non ridere! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ohhh ma non è possibile, anche Voi adesso?"

"Ma certo! E' solo colpa Vostra se siete caduto... ih ih …"

"Vero Padre! Se Voi non Vi foste messo dietro la porta io non Vi avrei spinto a terra! Scusatemi Padre ma io non resisto… Ah ah ah …"

"JOSEPHINE!"

"Ohhh Generà, se strillate a cussì significa ca state bouno!"

"Ah ah ah …. Padre avete capito?"

"CERTO CHE NO!"

"Io incese si. L'imperatrice ha detto che se strillate così tanto significa che state bene! Ah ah ah .."

"Ohh ma che meraviglia Joséphine! Allora cominciate a comprendere la mia lingua!"

"Sto imparando a comprendervi maestà! Ah ah ah …"

Armand, assiste da lontano l'accaduto e seduto sull'erba dice a gran voce: "Marianne, prendi medicamenti sulla carrozza e cominciate a medicare i feriti …"

"Si zio lo facciamo subito. Joséphine dammi una mano."

"Si, Marianne! Ah ah ah …"

"Andrè...aiutami ad alzarmi. Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo!"

"Sta giù e non muoverti. E poi cosa vuoi che sia accaduto?! Sono sicuro che tuo padre è caduto per origliare."

"Oh...Andrè! Tu come stai?"

"Ma non è nulla, sta tranquilla!"

"Ma sta sanguinando. Devo medicarti! Tutta colpa dello zio!"

"Ma cosa dici! Non è colpa di nessuno se non degli assalitori. E poi tuo zio non è un soldato ma un ex prelato ed è già tanto che abbia un minimo di conoscenza con le armi."

"È uno Jarjayes! Non dimenticarlo. Ed ora bisogna occuparci del tuo braccio. Poi dovremo ripartire!" dico posando una leggera carezza sul volto del mio Andrè. MI stringo forte a lui, nelle sue braccia mi sento già meglio. Questa è la mia casa, dove c'è lui c'è il mio tutto.

"Si, è uno Jarjayes che ha trascorso l'intera esistenza nei conventi."

Vedo scendere anche Marianne, prende la borsa dei medicamenti e ritorna.

"Cosa succede Marianne?"

"Andrè, devo medicarti il braccio. Su, togli la camicia. Oscar, me ne occupo io, spero non ti dispiaccia!"

"Oh …. Marianne …. si certo …. farei volentieri io ma … " dico posando una mano sul mio ventre. "Spero davvero che vada tutto bene, io voglio questa creatura!"

"L'avrai, ma tu mia cara sorellina devi smetterla di maneggiare la spada come se non fossi incinta."

"Ma …. Marianne! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Stare a guardare?!"

"Dovevano pensarci gli uomini e poi potevi adoperare la pistola come Joséphine e l'imperatrice! A proposito sorellina, dopo quanto accaduto anch'io voglio possederne una, ormai non mi sento più tranquilla."

"Marianne, puoi prendere una delle mie, non preoccuparti. In quanto a me ….. non so, davvero non so!" rispondo un poco sconsolata.

"Tu niente! Oscar se vuoi davvero che il tuo bambino venga al mondo devi assolutamente comportarti come si conviene nelle tue condizioni, altrimenti rischi davvero di perderlo, è questo che vuoi?"

"NO! Certo che no Marianne! Ohi!"

"E allora almeno per i prossimi quattro mesi comportati come una donna e non come un soldato."

"Ma … io …." abbasso gli occhi preoccupata, povera me, come farò? Però per la mia piccola Sophie …. dovrò adattarmi!

"Tu niente. Devi ascoltarmi. E poi come se non bastasse stai male e ti rifiuti di farti visitare!"

"Ma …. Andrè ….. aiutami tu!" dico stringendo forte la mano del mio Andrè.

"Cosa c'è Oscar?"

"Aiutami! Io da sola non ce la posso fare!"

"Sta tranquilla amore mio, lo sai che ti sono vicino ... sempre ..."

"Oh ….. grazie Andrè!" dico posando le labbra sul dorso della sua mano, la tengo stretta a me, mi sento già meglio.

Dopo avere medicato i feriti ed esserci risistemati tutti ai nostri posti, mio padre decide di ripartire, nella speranza di raggiungere una locanda al più presto.

Sono stretta tra le braccia di Andrè, un poco sdraiata, con una coperta per stare al caldo. Sento le mani di Andrè strette nelle mie, davanti a me ha preso posto Joséphine, chissà poi perché, con l'imperatrice e quel coso puzzente, che per fortuna ora dorme!

Vedo la moglie del bel capitano fissare mio figlio, dico: "State guardando il mio piccolo e bellissimo Gennarino, per fortuna ca nu somiglia a chillè bruttone di Ferdinando! ... U piccirello somiglia a mio fratello Peppino."

"Oh …. se lo dite Voi Maestà …. ma secondo me i neonati sono tutti … ecco ….. come dire ….. " rispondo imbarazzata, tirando su la coperta.

"Così come?"

"Oh …. ehm …. io trovo che siano …. bruttini Maestà! E poi, piangono, mangiano e puzzano. Non fanno altro!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Oh ma quanto la fai lunga sorellina! Non vedo l'ora di vederti con tua figlia. A si, perché la forma della tua pancia parla chiaro, è una femmina! Dunque, dicevo che troverai tua figlia bellissima! Ahhhh quanto sono stanca! Desidero arrivare quanto prima a una locanda per riposarmi un poco e poi dopo quanto è accaduto ho bisogno di un bagno e di stare con mio marito. Sai Oscar, sparare a quel delinquente mi ha entusiasmata, non vedo l'ora di sfogare i miei bollenti spiriti con Charles! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ma …. Joséphine! Come fai ad essere così …. così …. sfrontata!"

"Sfrontata io?!"

"Si, tu!" dico guardando preoccupata quell'esserino, si sta muovendo … con quelle manine …. cerca di afferrare i capelli di sua Maestà.

"André, ma dimmi forse tu non fai con tua moglie quello che io faccio con Charles?"

"Joséphine! Secondo te?!"

"Penso proprio di si, visto che mia sorella tra qualche mese partorirà! Ah ah ah ..."

"JOSEPHINNNNNNE! Sei impossibile! Non vedo l'ora che la mia piccola nasca! Non ne posso più di queste limitazioni!"

Carolina ribatte: " Eh calmatevi guagliò! Ma lu sapete ca fa male alla piccirella? E poi, cosa avrà detto mai di male vostra sorella?!"

"Maestà, mia sorella è così ….. lei pensa sempre ad una cosa solamente!"

"Allora! Ma ditemi, levato chilla cosa che rimane? Beh, ovviamente io non intendo che un accoppiamento debba per forza equivalere a na gravidanza! Io mi riferisco solo al puro divertimento! Nu site d'accordo con me capità?"

"Oh …. Maestà, io trovo che certe cose siano solo un atto di amore, un modo per donare se stessi ad un'altra persona. Non riesco a concepire il tutto come un divertimento, non so se mi sono spiegato"

"Ma si, ma si, è cumme dite vuje ma solo quando c'è l'ammore che nel mio caso non c'è ed io non ho certo trovato un amore come mia sorella Antonietta! A proposito ma ... lu conte di Fersen almeno è discreto? Non vorrei ca mia sorella venisse ripudiata da Gigino!"

"Oh …. Maestà! Io davvero non saprei!"

"Uhmm ... non vedo l'ora di farmi na chiacchierata con tutti e due, anzi tre, visto ca pure Gigino mi deve dare delle spiegazioni!"

"Ma ….. Maestà! Cosa dite!"

"Comundante Oscar, mia sorella è la piccirella degli Asburgo e per quanto io sappia è un tantino sprovveduta, quindi na ramanzina non gliela toglierà nisciuno."

"Beh …. Maestà … posso essere sincera?"

"Prego Colonnello!"

"Ehm … io credo che Sua Maestà si sia attorniata di persone che pensano troppo al loro tornaconto personale, persone che sono interessate solo al loro benessere. Poi, l'amore tormentato che ha, ha contribuito a renderla ….. facilmente influenzabile"

"Appunto! Antonietta ha bisogno di direttive ed è per questo motivo che ho deciso di andare da lei."

"Spero che Vi dia ascolto Maestà. Ma sappiate che la situazione a Parigi non è bella. E credo che le loro Maestà non abbiano piena coscienza di quello che sta accadendo" rispondo un poco mesta.

"Uhm ... Peppino mi ha raccontato, non nego che sono preoccupata!"

UEEEE UEEEE

" Oh si ... si .. Gennarino belle di mammà adesso ti faccio mangià!"

"Mangiare?! Adesso? Qui?!" dico scandalizzata, sua Maestà non vorrà allattare quel cosino qui, adesso, davanti a me!

"E certo! Mica abbiamo un'anticamera! E poi il mio Gennarino nu capisce ca ci sta n'omme a guarda il mio petto. Lui ha fame e basta!" dico tirando fuori il seno ma con l'accorgimento di coprirlo da un voluminoso fazzoletto.

"Ma … stiamo viaggiando … Vi potrebbe mordere!"

"Vero .. però.. ascoltate cummandà seppure Gennarino mi dovesse mordere, io gli chiudo il naso e lui apre la bocca! Ah ah ah ..."

"Co …. cosa?! Ma …. Voi …. dite sul serio?!"

"Certo! Se gli chiudo il naso, Gennarino deve per forza allentare la presa! Ih ih .. vero bell di mammà?!"

"Uaaaaa!"

PRRRRRRRRRRR

Sento un rumore sordo ed un odore sgradevole arrivare alle mie narici. Il culetto del principino è proprio all'altezza del mio naso … povera me, che puzza! Mi alzo di scatto ed inizio a tossire, scostando con le mani l'aria davanti a me. Mi volto spaventata verso Andrè, lo guardo smarrita ed indecisa sul da farsi.

"Oè quante storie! Cumandà a ccumzate ad abituarvi!" Joséphine ribatte: "Maestà non ho capito la nuova parola, cosa avete detto?"

"Accumnzà?"

"Si, quella..."

"Cominciare. Ho detto a Vostra sorella di cominciare ad abituarsi, visto che tra poco dovrà avere a che fare con gli escrementi della sua Sophie! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Andrè! Io voglio fuggire da qui!" dico disperata. A tutto c'è un limite, io non posso davvero farcela!

L'imperatrice continua: "Capità la Vostra mugliera prima si rende conto che le aspetta un'altra avventura e meglio sarà!"

"Maestà, state tranquilla, Oscar sa bene cosa la aspetta, così come sa che saremo assieme ad occuparci della nostra piccola. Io ci sarò sempre amore mio, sempre!" dico le ultime parole guardando la mia Oscar, stretta a me. Poso una carezza sulle sue guance, quanto vorrei baciarla, qui, adesso! Mi perdo nei suoi occhi leggendo il mio stesso bisogno di appartenenza, di sicurezza e dolcezza.

_**Trentino, Val di Fassa Moena**_

_**Oscar:**_ "Terry, Aizram ma si può sapere dove siamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Nel Trentino…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Trentino? Ma se io su quella porta leggo "Studio Ginecologico!"

_**Aizram: **_" Ah ah ah … scusa Oscar, credevo che mi chiedessi in quale località fossimo! Dunque stiamo per entrare in uno studio medico…"

_**Oscar:**_ "A fare cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma poco fa nel capitolo ti sei sentita male…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Quindi?!"

_**Terry: **_"E non guardarci in quel modo, vogliamo solo sapere se la tua gravidanza prosegue senza problemi!"  
_**Oscar:**_ "Ehi voi due, ma state scherzando? Vi ricordo che mia sorella Marianne mi ha già … visitata!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dici Oscar! Tu hai bisogno di un medico..:"

_**Oscar:**_ "Scordatevelo."

_**André: **_"Su, calmati amore, Aizram e Terry sono preoccupate per te .."  
_**Oscar:**_ "André io non mi faccio vedere e tanto meno toccare lì, capito!"

_**Terry: **_"Calmati Oscar, la dottoressa non ti visiterà lì ma ti farà semplicemente un'ecografia …"

_**Oscar:**_ "No, un momento, aspettate, andiamo per ordine …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci.."

_**Oscar:**_ "Hai detto dottoressa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ginecologa per esattezza…"

_**Oscar:**_ "E cosa sarebbe?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' il medico che si occupa delle gestanti. Carolina direbbe che è il medico che si occupa delle donne gravide …"

_**Oscar:**_ " Umm … ho capito! Ma ditemi che cos'è l'ecografia?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' uno strumento per vedere il bimbo che è nel ventre della mamma…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Volete dire che potrò vedere la mia bambina?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Esatto!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Prima però spiegatemi per bene come funziona, perché io, lì, non mi faccio visitare!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, sta tranquilla! La ginecologa dovrà metterti un gel sulla pancia e passarti un attrezzo (poi troviamo il nome) sulla pancia e per poter vedere sul monitor la tua bambina, tutto qui!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Solo la pancia?! Intendi sulla pelle della mia pancia?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, solo sulla pancia!"

_**Oscar:**_ "E i pantaloni staranno al loro posto? Ben allacciati?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, quelli dovrai abbassarli un poco…"

_**Oscar: **_"Abbassarli? Perché?! Io non voglio! Lì no. Chiaro?!"

_**Terry: **_"Sta tranquilla, dovrai abbassare i pantaloni prima che arrivi lì, soddisfatta?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Insomma! E la camicia?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Potrai semplicemente alzarla, l'importante che scopri la pancia."

_**Oscar: **_"Uff...e va bene...ma sappiate che se quella...ginecosa oserà avvicinarsi a...a.. io estraggo lo stiletto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedrai che non sarà necessario. Su entriamo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Uff...entriamo...Andrè vieni. Tu resti con me...però. siete sicure? Nel vostro tempo un medico donna?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma certo! Entra e lo vedrai! Su, forza che si sta facendo tardi!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si si ….andiamo …. ma niente scherzi voi due!"

_**André:**_ "Su, coraggio amore mio, sono impaziente di vedere la nostra piccola Sophie!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Anche io …. chissà se ha i tuoi occhi verdi o i miei azzurri? E i capelli?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi su, voi due smettetela di amoreggiare, tanto io e Terry abbiamo deciso che sarà il quadro spiccicato di André! Forza entriamo!"

_**Oscar: "**_Entriamo …. e incrociamo le dita!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Finalmente siete arrivati! Vi stavo aspettando, prego accomodatevi!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Si si ….. ecco ….."

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Ma che onore fare l'ecografia alla figlia di Oscar e André! Ma lo sapete che voi due mi avete traumatizzato l'infanzia?"

_**Andrè:**_ "Traumatizzato? Noi?! Ci dispiace …. ma non è cola nostra!"

_**Oscar: "**_Vero, noi vogliamo divertirci e avere la nostra piccola!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Certo che è colpa vostra! Oscar, tu anziché ricambiare immediatamente i sentimenti del ragazzo più dolce e meraviglioso che quel despota di tuo padre ti ha messo accanto, cosa fai?! Ti innamori di quel … FESSEN?! Oh André se solo avessi piotuto sarei entra nel carone animato e ti avrei sposato immediatamente!"

_**Oscar: "**_EHI! ANDRE' E' MIO! SOLO MIO! CHIARO?!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Si si lo so, sto leggendo !Avventura sulle Alpi" e so quanto tu sia gelosa del bellissimo e tenebroso "Mister maglietta appiccicata.!" Che poi questo nomignolo te l'ha dato la simpatica Agrifoglio! Su forza Oscar, sdraiati sul lettino, alzati la camicia e scopri il ventre, così ti farò vedere la tua piccola! A proposito non vedo quel ficcanaso di tuo padre, ma dov'è? Vorrei vederlo per medicargli il didietro visto che è scivolato nuovamente!"

_**Generale**_: (spalancando la porta): "Eccomi! Sono qui! Ma dico, siete sicura che sia Sophie?! Questo attrezzo non potrebbe dire che è François?!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Ahhh ma che meraviglia! Finalmente arriva il generale più ficcanaso e spione della storia! Generale, questo attrezzo come l'avete appena chiamato, non si sbaglia mai! E poi Oscar non si sottoporrà a una semplice ecografia ma a una morfologica, quindi non ci sarà alcun errore sul sesso del nascituro!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Fermi un attimo, cos'è una morfologica? Le due arp … ehm … autrici mi hanno aprlato di una semplice ecografia! Un gel sulla pelle e una specie di spatola che m farà il solletico!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Infatti, così sarà! Su, sdraiati e lascia fare il mio lavoro! Generale, poi penserò a medicarvi il didietro…"

_**Generale:**_ "Il mio didietro? Poi vedremo, ora Oscar sistemati su! Che sono davvero curioso. Ma ditemi, come facciamo a vedere il mio nipotino?"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "La vedrete nel monitor dell'ecografo."

_**Oscar:**_ "Sarebbe?!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ ""Lo vedi questo schermo? E' il monitor."

_**Oscar:**_ "La vedremo qui allora la mia Sophie?! Andrè, vieni qui e dammi la mano!"

_**André:**_ "Si, amore, eccomi ma sta calma…"

_**Oscar: "**_Io sono calma …. non si vede? Su forza dottoressa! Muovetevi! Che poi Voi ed io dovremo parlare un poco!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Va bene …. Ohhh Arpie grazie di avermi portato la mia eroina preferita!"

_**Prendo il gel, lo spalmo sulla pancia della mia eroina preferita e comincio a passare ( nome) dico: **_"Eccola qui, la piccola che avete generato in quella famosa notte delle lucciole!"

_**Oscar: "**_Notte delle lucciole?! Ma ….. non c'è stata nessuna notte delle lucciole!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Oh, non ci sarà stata in Avventura ma nella storia di Riyoko si che c'è stata! Sapessi l'emozioni che hai regalato a tutti noi quanto finalmente hai dichiarato il tuo amore al bellissimo André! Comunque Arpie, vi suggerisco di far trascorrere una meravigliosa notte ad Oscar e André in un boschetto dove migliaia di lucciole devono danzare intorno a loro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non provateci neppure! CHIARO?! Piuttosto Madame, sapete dirmi esattamente quando è stata concepita questa creatura?"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Sophie è di circa venti settimane."

_**Generale:**_ "Dunque, oggi è il 20 ottobre 1788 ….. quindi … se tolgo 20 settimane ….tolgo quasi cinque mesi …. uhm ….. fine maggio? Inizio Giugno?! Ho fatto bene i conti Madame?!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Direi proprio di si Generale! E nascerà tra il 4 ed l'8 febbraio. Siete soddisfatto?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Niente affatto! Ciò significa che MIA nipote è stata concepita fuori dal matrimonio!"

_**Oscar:**_ "PADRE! E basta! Fatela finita! ANdrè ed io ci amiamo. Fine del discorso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Come fine del discorso! André hai aspettato vent'anni, cosa ti costava aspettare ancora qualche settimana?"

_**Andrè:**_ "Signore …. vent'anni in cui Oscar non mi ha ricambiato …. ma poi, ogni secondo passato lontano da lei è un'offesa al nostro amore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh ma sentitelo il romanticone! Ora capisco perché tutte le lettrici e le spettatrici sbavano per te: ti basta dire due romanticherie ed è fatta! Prego madame ginecologa, proseguite con l'ecografia, voglio vedere mia nipote."

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Si, è meglio! Altrimenti sono capace di consigliare le Arpie di preparavi un altro scivolone e un altro spostamento di parrucca! … Dunque, eccola qui la piccola Sophie … guardate, questa è la testolina, le braccine! Ohh che tenera ci sta salutando, sta facendo ciao con la manina! Guardate!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Che bella! Andrè! Guardala …. ma …. che piccola che è! Eh .. oh … mi sta tirando un calcio! Dispettosa!"

_**Generale:**_ "FERMI TUTTI! Siamo sicuri che sia Sophie e nn François?!"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "Uffa! Ma Generale, non vi basta essere petulante in "Avventura?" Almeno nel siparietto siate ragionevole! E poi questa morfologica serve soltanto per far conoscere la piccola ai neo genitori, visto che le Arpie hanno già deciso il sesso del nascituro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Voi siete sicura che sia Sophie?! Sniff ….. però …. è così carina. Aspetta Oscar!" appoggio una mano sul ventre, impiastricciandomi con il gel, pur di toccare la mia piccola

_**Oscar: **_"Oh ma padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Padre cosa?! è possibile toccare la mia nipotina? Sentirla?"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohhh non ne posso più!"

_**André: **_"Amore mio ….. resisti su …. è così bella da vedere!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, André … che tenera!"

_**André: "**_Secondo me ti assomiglia! Guardala …. qualcosa mi dice che sarà bella come te!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma no André, le Autrici hanno detto che sarà identica a te ed io sinceramente vorrei che ti somigliasse!"

_**André: **_"Oscar …. ti amo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Anch'io ti amo André…"

_**Ginecologa:**_ "SIIIII Che meraviglia! E' questo che doveva scrivere Riyoko non la vostra dipartita! Ahhh ma che meraviglia che siete! Adesso ascolteremo i battiti della piccola … aspettate che alzo la frequenza … ecco fatto! .. Sentite? E' il cuoricino di Sophie che batte..:"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè …. che bello! Sentila! Lei …. c'è! è qui con noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sniff .. si cara, la mia nipoti è qui … con suo nonno! Sniff … sniff …"

_**Oscar: **_"E togliete quella mano! La pancia è mia, e la figlia pure!"

_**Generale:**_ "E la nipotina è mia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè …. io non ce la faccio più! Appena Sophie sarà nata prendo la spada e sfido a duello mio padre, così aggiustiamo tutti i conti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un duello tu ed io? ma certo che si può fare, così ti alleni un poco visto che la gravidanza ti ha messo fuori allenamento! Bene, madame ginecologa se avete finito io chiedo il permesso di allontanarmi, ho qualcosa da fare prima che le Arpie ci potano in giro per il Trentino. E' stato un piacere conoscervi e grazie madame!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE! Io non sono fuori allenamento, e l'ho appena dimostrato! SGRUNT!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma hai visto cosa è successo? Le Arpie ti hanno portato da un medico. Meglio che vada, a dopo!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram …. secondo che cosa ha da fare la nostra creatura?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma... e chi lo sa! Tanto la possiamo acciuffare quando vogliamo, basta aprire il Dropbox … a proposito… oh no! Ho dimenticato il cellullare a casa! Non appena andremo via dallo studio medico, dovremo andare a casa per prendere il cellullare!"

_**In casa di Madamigella Arpia**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ho approfittato che le Arpie sono impegnate per organizzare il giro dell'escursioni nel Trentino per intrufolarmi nello studio di Madamigella Arpia! … Ecco il suo mezzo infernale, lo accendo, voglio fare un comunicato a tutti i miei lettori magari se chiedo a loro aiuto convincono le due Autrici a portarmi nel mio tempo! … Ecco si è acceso … devo aprire il dropbox … Ma qui esistono delle caselle con l'icona della missiva! Oh per bacco … ma da questo mezzo infernale si possono scrivere anche delle lettere e questa arriva direttamente alla Contessa Smiwilla! Oh, sono mesi che non ricevo una sua lettera! … Approfitterò di questo strano mezzo di comunicazione per mandarle una missiva, dunque comincio a digitare questi strani tasti ….

_Mia gentile amica,_

_rubo di soppiatto la piuma magica a madamigella Arpie per inviarvi questo rapido messaggio, che spero la Vostra gemella non intercetti, per domandare il Vostro aiuto ed il Vostro consiglio._

_Le due arpie continuano a prendersi gioco di me e mettere in mostra la mia vita. Non ancora sazie di quanto prodotto, sono giunte al capitolo 178, pubblicato, ma stanno già producendo il 180. Il tutto, senza avermi dato il mio François._

_Madame, chiedo consiglio a Voi sul come fare per ottenere da elle, donne subdole, il mio nipotino. _

_Sono inoltre lontano dalla mia magione ormai da mesi, sono partito ad inizio agosto ed è ormai fine ottobre! Sempre in viaggio, lontano dalla mia dolce sposa._

_Certo, ho con me la mia piccola su cui vegliare, vigilare, controllare._

_Certo, ho fatto di Andrè mio figlio, così egli potrà ereditare le mie terre in terra sabauda._

_Ma elle, le due arpie intendo, mi hanno messo alle costole una contessa squinternata innamorata follemente di me, con cameriera e animali al seguito. Poi non soddisfatte, hanno aggiunto una Regina Austriaca sposata con un Re Napoletano …. Una sorella della nostra amata sovrana, che parla solo napoletano, con neonato al seguito._

_Ovviamente, la mia piccola non gradisce il neonato in questione, sostiene che puzza, piange e ….. insomma fa ciò che fanno tutti i neonati! Ma lei non resiste!_

_Povero me, quanti problemi._

_Vi prego Madame, datemi consiglio su come sopravvivere senza perdere la pazienza. Ed accendete per me tutte le candele che possedete._

_Con affetto, il Vostro disperato_

_Generale Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes_

Ecco fatto, ho scritto alla contessa… chissà se riceverò risposta!

…Oh ma … ma … non è possibile!

La contessa mi ha risposto! Leggo immediatamente….

_Mio nostalgico amico, _

_quando tempo è trascorso! Sono lieta di interrompere il mio ozio assopente per vergare queste righe. Ah, in quest'ala ormai dimenticata di Palazzo Swimmila le giornate trascorrono anonime e senza tempo. Mentre so che nell'ala temporale dove vive quell'arpia - come vedete, mio perseguitato amico, non siete il solo ad essere angariato - della mia omonima, sta succedendo il delirio. Si stanno agitando così tanto per un'influenzuccia, mentre noi, da questa parte del tempo, abbiamo il vaiolo, I Borboni e i Savoia che non ci dànno tregua!_

_Mi rammarico di leggervi in ambasce, oltretutto lontano dal calore del talamo e della dolce Marguerite._

_Ho dato disposizioni ai miei schiavi di accendere tutte le candele di cui disponiamo, praticamente Palazzo Swimmila è diventato una luminaria. _

_Devo affrettarmi a svolazzare la mia nobile firma perché sento i passi provenire dai secoli oscuri e ingiungermi che il tempo a mia disposizione è terminato!_

_Frettolosamente ma deliziatamente Vostra,_

_Contessa Swimmila_

"Oh Contessa Swimmila siete rimasta la dama più comprensiva ed ironica che io abbia mai conosciuto!

Ma … un momento… sta arrivando alla posta, chissà chi sarà adesso! … Ma è madame Tina, apro, tanto sarà per me…

_**Tina: **_"Generale possibile che Oscar debba essere tanto gelosa?"

_**Generale:**_ _"Umm … ma che domanda, certo che è gelosa anzi… furiosa proprio come mia moglie. Meglio che le risponda, vorrei che pensasse che io sia privo di educazione._

_**Digito sulla tastiera:**_ Madame, mia figlia è molto gelosa quindi sragiona, e a causa della sua smisurata gelosia spesso dimentica le buone maniere! … Oh … sta rispondendo …"

_**Tina: **_"Si, me ne sono accorta!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahh Madame, povero me quanti pensieri!"

_**Tina: **_"Si ricordi sempre che comunque io le voglio bene, platonicamente, certo, ma sono con lei anche se a volte la bacchetto per lo zelo eccessivo che ci mette con André e Oscar."

_**Generale:**_ _"Ohh ma cosa scrive questa donzella! Meglio rispondere. _

Madame, possibile che io sia la causa di tutti i mali? Non vi faccio forse ridere?"

_**Tina: **_"Oh, anche troppo, in realtà, a volte mi sembra che di "Generale" vi sia rimasto ben poco! C'è gente che mina la sua autorità continuamente! Grunt…"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto Madame! Infatti debbo impormi per non essere sopraffatto."

_**Tina: **_"Potrebbe imporsi, get, con tantim ma lasciate ladgiare André libero di amare Oscar. Sa, povero caro, ha dovuto aspettare 20 anni, il ragazzo avrà diritto di recuperare? Non crede? In fondo anche lei è un uomo e spesso, a quanto leggo le masnca la sua consorte."

_**Generale:**_ "_Ops… credo che questa donzella legga un poco troppo e poi come scrive?Quanti errori di battitura che fa! … Meglio rispondere…_

_**Tina: **_"Perdoni gli errori di scrittura, questa tastierina del piffero! Arg …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, le Arpie scrivono anche peggio, io ormai non ci faccio più caso. E poi adesso che ho rubato la piuma alla pseudo Autrice, mi rendo conto che non è facile scrivere su questo mezzo infernale.

_**Tina: **_"Tornando alla questione, ma lei sa cosa ha dovuto sopportare quel ragazzo? Eh? Eh? Stare sempre accanto a quel pezzo di figliola che è sempre stata sua figlia e non poter far niente?Eh? Eh? Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale:**_ _"Oh ma qui non si pensa ad altro! _

Beh, allora come si suol dire: la pazienza è la virtù dei forti."

_**Tina: **_"Dei forti, ma mica sono di ferro?! Sig … ok mi arrendo faccia lei, povero André non finirà mai di aspettare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh, Madame finalmente avete capito che con me nessuno può spuntarla …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ma dove si sarà cacciato il Generale?"

_**Terry: **_"Non lo so, non è da nessuna parte!"

_**Aizram: **_"Eppure l'abbiamo visto poco fa fuori dallo studio della ginecologa.."

_**Terry: **_"Meglio che tu prenda il tuo cellulare e apri il Dropbox, è l'unico modo per ritrovarlo."

_**Aizram: **_"Aspetta, ho lasciato il cellulare del mio studio, vado a prenderlo!"

_**Generale:**_ "_Ops … sono arrivate le Arpie! Meglio che concluda la conversazione con madame Tina._

Madame scusate ma debbo chiudere la chat e devo scappare, stanno arrivando le Arpie per impadronirsi di questa strana piuma elettronica. Madame, un ultima cosa, pregate affinché le Arpie non mi facciano nuovamente scivolare e non mi spostino la parrucca. Alla prossima disavventura Madame…."

_**Tina: **_" "Smack…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame vi prego non mandatemi le facce con i baci, perché mia moglie è più furiosa di mia figlia…"

_**Tina: **_"Tranquillo, sono sposata anch'io e mio marito è gelosissimo! Ah ah ah ah..:"  
_**Generale:**_ "Quindi potete capirmi! A presto madame!"

_**Tina: **_"Nooo un momento che debbo scrivervi un ultima chat! So che nel prossimo siparietto le Arpie ci porteranno tutti in una scuola di ballo e dovremo cimentarci in una Bachata sensual …"

_**Generale:**_ "Bachata sensual? Cosa sarebbe? Forse un nuovo ballo sconcio?"

_**Tina: **_"Ah ah ah … Mi fate morire!"

_**Generale:**_ "No, tra poco muoio io a causa delle idee strampalate di quelle due! Comunque scrivete in fretta…"

_**Tina: **_"Se non siete impegnato, voglio ballare con lei!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono sicuro che Marguerite acconsentirà, quindi accetto con piacere l'invito…"

_**Tina: **_"Ohh grazie …"

_**Spalanco la porta del mio studio e dico:**_ "Ma Generale cosa ci fate a casa mia?"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … io … ecco … Madamigella, avevo bisogno di usufruire della vostra poltrona con il buco…"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma il bagno non è qui, questa è lo studio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … mi sono perso…"

_**Aizram: **_"Anche se non vi credo, fingerò di credervi! Su, vi accompagno alla toillete.."  
_**Generale:**_ "Non c'è bisogno madamigella, conosco la strada visto che sono stato più volte a casa vostra!"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo sapevo! Avete trafugato sul mio pc.."

_**Generale:**_ "Niente affatto …"

_**Aizram: **_Si, certo! Su sbrigatevi che i nostri lettori vi aspettano per interloquire con tutti noi."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, faccio in fretta…"

_**Aizram: **_"E lavatevi le mani che in questo periodo gira uno strano virus! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Virus? Cosa sarebbe adesso questo .. virus?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah h ah … Nulla, nulla… andate! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Bah, va a capire le Arpie! Comunque io sono un uomo pulito e le mani me le lavo SEMPRE! Mi avete forse scambiato per uno zozzone!"

_**Arpie:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Dall'altura di**_ _**Val di Fassa Moena**_

_**Anna:**_ "Armand che posto magnifico! Sarebbe bello che trascorressimo qui la luna di miele!"

_**Armand:**_ "Ecco in proposito che ne diresti di anticiparmi qualcosa invece di aspettare fino ad allora…"

_**Cardinale: **_"Uè cardinalà ma è possibile ca nu pensate ad altro? Su jamme ca vostro fratello e le Arpie ci stanno aspettando!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Carolina, mio zio nella sua vita avrà investito il ruolo di cardinale ma vi assicuro che non ha mai avuto vocazione."

_**Armand: **_"Joséphine, me ne sono accorta immediatamente di di santità chiste ommo nu tene niente!.. Per le lettrici ha casa o detto che quest'uomo di santità non ha nulla."

_**Armand:**_ "Maestà non sarò mai stato casto ma ho sempre avuto timore di Nostro Signore!"

_**Cardinale: **_"Avite ragione Armand, purtroppo è a cussì. O si prete o si marito. Ecco le Arpie e lu Generale, andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma che spettacolo meraviglioso!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vi piace Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo donzelle è un posto davvero incantevole!"

_**Aizram: **_"Come dice sempre Terry, l'Italia è il paese più bello che esista!"

_**Generale:**_ "Coff … coff .. em .. vi ricordo che io sono Francese…"

_**Arpie: **_"Coff … coff …"

_**Terry: **_"Emm … sta arrivando la truppa…"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, che strano…"  
_**Terry: **_"Strano cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Tutti vengono da questa parte ma … non ti sembra che Australia stia correndo?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, ho l'impressione che sia arrabbiata…"

_**Generale:**_ "Sicuramente la gattaccia avrà da rimproverarmi ma con me non la spunterà."

_**Terry: **_"Ciao Australia … Sbaglio o sei un tantino agitata?"

_**Australia: **_"Agitata! Certo che lo sono! Arpie arpie! Voglio mi rispondiate, SUBITOOOOO.. sull'attenti! Maledizioneeee! Mannaggia all'anima vostra!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

_**Australia: **_" Mi avete messo in bocca cose che non pensavo o comunque penso ASSOLUTAMENTE, capitoooooo!?"

_**Terry: **_"Non ti capiamo, spiegati."

_**Australia: **_" Per colpa di quel.. disegno e dall'avermi COSTRETTA a guardare il vecchio scimunito dalla serratura... sono stata talmente male soprattutto di stomaco... BLEAh! che non sono riuscita a riprendermi in tempo per recensire, fin ad oggi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah .. siii adesso abbiamo capito! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Ti riferisci al disegno che gira sul web, quello del Generale dove mostra tutto il suo bel fisicaccio! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi un momento gattaccia non è mia la colpa se qualcuno mi ha disegnato e messo su una pubblica piazza. Però è colpa delle Arpie che vi ha permesso di spiarmi dal buco della serratura."

_**Australia: **_"Vero vecchio scimunito, è tutta colpa loro! Arpie, mai più per favore.. mai piu! Giuratelo! O mi vendicherò, non so come ma prometto che lo faro! Uff! Dovrò andare a fare terapia per riprendermi completamente! E il conto giuro a voi lo mando! GRUNT! Oh mamma! Argh!"

_**Arpie: **_"Esagerata!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo, forse è meglio sorvolare... anche se devo dire che lo "scivolone" della nostra damigella quando il generalone ha aperto all'improvviso la porta e stato veramente divertente! Ihihh per il resto son ancora traumatizzata! Capitooooo?! Mi dovete lasciare quel poco di sanità mentale che posseggo, sennò che faccio? Mi trasformo nel vecchio pazzo versione femminile! ?! .. No No, grazie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, possibile che qualsiasi cosa accada VOI dovete sempre insultarmi?"

_**Australia: **_"Ma io non ti insulto, anzi, mi complimento sempre con te! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg… dannazione!"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco, sono arrivati tutti, possiamo chiacchierare un poco e tu, Australia ti sei calmata? Possiamo ammirare questo luogo incantevole?"

_**Australia: **_"Si, certo, e poi per una volta sono d'accordo con il vecchio scimunito, questo posto è spettacolare!"

_**Elektra: **_"Australia non solo è un vecchio scimunito ma anche spione."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Si, si, ma non dimentichiamo che è andato in bagno, Generale ma vi siete lavato le mani?"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh, ma … Donzelle prego, ma per chi mi avete preso?"

_**Tutti: **_"Il virus, generale, il virus! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra: **_"Però prima di proseguire, io avrei qualcosa da dire al Generale …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Dite madame Elekta…"  
_**Elektra: **_"Ma quando arriverete a Parigi? Ormai è autunno inoltrato, siete a Novembre credo, e, comincia a fare molto freddo."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame chiedetelo alle Arpie, sono loro che decidono e poi anch'io voglio tornare a casa mia per provare il letto nuovo."

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah… per fare lo zozzone mica per dormire! Ah tanto non ci sarà nessun letto nuovo, hanno sbagliato la consegna! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "BOUUU … che notizia nefasta! ARPIE! SEMPRE COLPA VOSTRA!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah … dovreste cambiare l'arredamento del palazzo, Joséphine li ha battezzati tutti."

_**Generale: **_"CHARLESSS GIURO CHE TI SFIDERO' NUOVAMENTE A DUELLO E TI FERIRO' PROPRIO LI'!"

_**Charles: **_"No, vi prego Generale …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Tranquillo Charles a mio padre ci penserò io! .. PADRE VOI NON OSERETE NEMMENO SFIORARE LA PARTE A ME CARA, CHIARO!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oe' Generà, ma vulite lasciare lu pezzo più importante di stò giuvinotto?"

_**Generale:**_ "Maestà, questi due depravati l'hanno fatto in ogni angolo della MIA casa e come se non bastasse anche sul mio letto!"

_**Carolina: **_"E allora?! Ohh ma Generà quante storie!"

_**Monica:**_ "Uè guagliò, attenzione a Carulì che è una vera regina! Maestà mi inchino al vostro cospetto."

_**Generale: **_"Arg… madame, la regina in questione è davvero tremenda, povero re Ferdinando!"

_**Monica:**_ "Generale alla grande!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Monica, vi riferite a ciò che ha fatto Maribuer?"

_**Monica:**_ "Si."

_**Generale: **_"Madame quel Maribuer stavolta l'ha fatta grossa!"

_**Monica:**_ "Vero Generale, ha commesso una vera e propria zozzeria."

_**Katia:**_ "Ah ah ah … Complimenti, mamma mia hanno fatto un manage a trua. Poveracci, mi chiedo come arriveranno a casa."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, me lo chiedo anch'io."

_**Katia:**_ "Parlando d'altro … Generale, spero per Elena che Victor sia gentile con lei la prima notte!"

_**Generale: **_"Non potrà che essere così altrimenti se la vedrà con me. Parola di del Generale Jarjayes

_**Perla:**_ " Però, che dolce Elena, timorosa nel voler conoscere certi argomenti …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Farò del mio meglio per istruirla… Ih ih .."

_**Perla:**_ "Josephine devo dire che hai dato spiegazioni più che esaurienti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zitta sfacciata!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ih ih … Comunque sappiamo che Victor non le farebbe mai male."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, nella mia storia si ride non si piange."

_**Katia:**_ "Lo so, per questo che l'adoro."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, quindi adorate i miei scivoloni e i miei spostamenti di parrucca?"

_**Katia:**_ "Tantissimo Generale! Muoio dal ridere!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Carissimi tutti, non sarebbe ora di controllare Victor ed Elena?"

_**Terry: **_"Perché? Forse hai notato qualcosa di strano?"

_**Virginia: **_"Vedo la pupa interessata ah ah ah … e il maggiore è diventato più audace."

_**Generale: **_"Audax fortuna juve, madame!"

_**Virginia: **_"L'avete sentito Autrici? Quindi, state in guardia! Ma nessuno si oppone al fatto che viaggeranno sullo stesso cavallo?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, provvederò immediatamente. Nulla dovrà accadere prima del matrimonio. Io sono un esempio."

_**Virginia: **_"Voi sapete come accadono certe cose."

_**Generale: **_"Certo, sono un uomo di mondo."

_**Virginia: **_"Vigilare sui fidanzatini finché siete in tempo."

_**Generale: **_"Mi pare ovvio!"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame Marguerite .."

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, dite madame.."

_**Virginia: **_"Quanto tempo prima del termine è nata Joséphine?"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh madame, mia figlia è nata sei mesi dopo il matrimonio…"

_**Generale: **_"Infatti madame, mia figlia è nata in anticipo perché aveva fretta di venire al mondo."

_**Virginia: **_"Si, sarà stato uno spavento che ha anticipato le doglie di madame."

_**Generale: **_"Esatto madame, siete una donzella molto perspicace. Infatti mia moglie si è spaventata a causa dei un duello, vero mia amata Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Beh, si, mio amato marito, mi sono spaventata moltissimo vedendoti duellare con mio padre. Ricordi? Aveva scoperto che avevano consumato in anticipo…"

_**Virginia: **_"Umm … chissà che spavento …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Si, in effetti uno spavento terribile, temevo che Augustin battesse mio padre. Sapete, mio padre è un uomo molto orgoglioso e non avrebbe mai accettato una sconfitta da parte di suo genero dopo una tale offesa."

_**Virginia: **_"Qualcosa non torna, allora quando ha scoperto il malfatto vostro padre prima del matrimonio o 6 mesi dopo? Generale non lasciate sola a Madame e rispondete al quesito."

_**Marguerite:**_ "E' accaduto sei mesi dopo il matrimonio dopo che, si è reso conto che la mia gravidanza era al termine."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, purtroppo mia moglie mi ha preceduto sig …"

_**Virginia: **_"Allora si che ci sta lo spavento!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma quale spavento Madame! Lo spavento lo preso io vedendo i 2 uomini più importanti della mia vita battersi come leoni."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, ti prego, difendi tuo marito da Madame Virginia."

_**Virginia: **_"Ah ah ah … Anche una mia conoscente ha partorito in anticipo a 6 mesi delle nozze un bel bimbo di quasi 4 kili. Generale trincerarsi dietro le crinoline di madame non è da voi."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite hai sentito? Quindi può darsi che Joséphine sia stata concepita all'interno del matrimonio e il duello era del tutto inutile!"

_**Virginia: **_"Avete una bella faccia tosta…"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ognuno si difende come può ed io debbo salvare la faccia davanti non solo alle mie figlie ma adesso anche da Victor …"

_**Virginia: **_"Ma Joséphine quanto ha pesato alla nascita?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Emm … ecco … nel mio tempo non c'era l'uso di pesare i pargoli."

_**Virginia: **_"Attento a Victor, quello queto queto vi buggerà salvato in CALCIO d'angolo."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, vi prego non fate come l'imperatrice Carolina, io non capisco la vostra lingua, siete pregata di tradurre."

_**Virginia: **_"Salvato per il rotto della cuffia, va meglio?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che no, spiegatevi!"  
_**Virginia: **_"Tostarello il pupo, arpie spiegate voi!"

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Virginia, spiegheremo noi al Generale … magari nel prossimo siparietto.

_**Generale: **_"Ehi un momento madame, forse voi non conosce il proverbio che dice: faccio il fesso per non andare in guerra.."

_**Virginia: **_"Certo! E penso che il nostro amico lo conosca proprio bene."

_**Generale: **_"Ops … ma … ma … Marguerite ma non potevi tacere? E' tutta colpa tua se la donzella mi prende per i fondelli."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Tu lo sai che non sono capace di mentire!"

_**Virginia: **_"Non accusate madame, poverina che si è trovata irretita dal vostro fascino e purtroppo ecco cosa succede, è tutta colpa vostra."

_**Generale: **_"Mia? Io sono un uomo, l'amavo, mi amava… dunque … ma insomma madame, queste sono cose intime che riguardano ME e mia moglie!"

_**Virginia: **_"Madame, debbo parlarvi in privato, venite con me."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Dite pure madame Virginia, vi ascolto."

_**Virginia: **_"Madame, basta che vostro marito non ci spii. Tra donne dico che avete (abbiamo) fatto bene a cedere sa come si dice, ogni lasciata è persa e gli uomini invecchiano presto…"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh madame, vi assicuro che mio marito i suoi 60 anni se li porta benissimo."

_**Virginia: **_"Pure il mio però gli anni della gioventù non si battono."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Madame, per gli anni che abbiamo per me è più che sufficiente e mio marito è piuttosto funzionante."

_**Virginia: **_"Si, anche noi andiamo avanti con gli anni! Bouuuu Ahhhh…"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, grazie alle Arpie il tempo per me si è fermato quindi rimarrò sempre un uomo prestante e virile!"

_**Virginia: **_"Generale, nun sallargamo …. E non traduco! Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Madame!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Basta Augustin! Non dire altro se non vuoi che al tuo ritorno ti mandi a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti."

_**Virginia: **_"Grazie madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Madame, torno a palazzo per preparare la stanza degli ospiti…"  
_**Aizram:**_ "Madame Marguerite fate bene … tanto più che il letto nuovo non c'è! Ah ah ah …"

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Salve Autrici!"

_**Terry: **_"Buona sera a te, a quanto vedo sei una nuova lettrice!"

_**Giusy Brunetti: **_"Si, il mio nome è Giusy e vi seguo da Fb …"

_**Aizram: **_"Molto lieta di conoscerti Giusy, io sono Aizram."

_**Terry: **_"Ed io Terry."

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Terry, Aizram, questi capitoli sono una bella compagnia, li leggo la sera, a volte faccio notte, spesso in casa mi sorprendono a ridere, i miei figli si stanno chiedendo se non sto impazzendo."

_**Generale: **_"No, madame sono io che sto impazzendo a causa di queste Autrice improvvisate. Voi nemmeno lo sapete quante figuracce che mi stanno facendo fare su internet."

_**Terry: **_"Ma quale figuracce?! Ma se siete diventato famoso!"

_**Giusy Brunetti: **_"Voi siete pazzesche. Complimenti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Giusy, continua a leggere e a intervenire nel nostro siparietto."

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Ma si, certo che lo farò. Generale voi siete UNICO."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie mille madame Giusy, comunque le due Arpie fanno divertire tutti ... tranne me! Sniff ...

_**Australia:**_ "Eeeeeeeeeeh, tesoruccio mio, intanto che il vecchio scimunito e le fantastiche Arpie parlano con Giusy, desidero scambiare qualche parola con te."

_**Alain: **_"Ditemi madamigella!"

_**Perla:**_ "Scusami se ti interrompo Australia ma lasciami dire una cosa ad Alain .."  
_**Alain:**_ "Prego.."  
_**Perla:**_ " Alain è stato un vero piacere ballare la pizzica con te e ovviamente ringrazio Sabrina per avermi concesso di ballare con tuo marito."

_**Alain:**_ "Il piacere è stato mio e poi debbo ammettere che quello strano ballo mi ha divertito tantissimo."

_**Perla:**_ "Alain dopo Andrè sei il mio personaggio preferito, mentre nella classifica femminile per quanto mi riguarda il primato lo detengono Oscar e Carolina."

_**Carolina:**_ "Oh piccirrè che compagnia di simpatici matti!"

_**Australia:**_ "Alain, torniamo a noi .."  
_**Alain:**_ "Ditemi bella donzella!"

_**Australia:**_ "Oh grazie per il complimento! Dunque, che ti hanno costretto a fare! Quel porcone l'ha fatta grossa...certo si e divertito, doppio gioco, e bravo lo sporcaccione! Ihih… ma povero tu tesoro mio e cappellone! Ti tormentano senza motivo, e non ne hai bisogno, già soffri cosi tanto tesoro! Certo pero che trasportarlo in quel modo.. ahahhah io l avrei fatto rotolare x la strada.. un calcetto qui, un altro li! Se la strada era in discesa.. sarebbe arrivato in ogni caso, no?"

_**Alain: **_"Simpatica donzella a dire il vero ero tentato a farlo ma non potevo farlo e voi lo sapete bene. L'ordine era quello di portare quel pagliaccio nella carrozza di madame pom pom."

_**Australia:**_ "E tu Victor cosa mi dici?"

_**Victor: **_" Sassoin ha ragione! Se solo penso al tanfo che emanava, mi viene ancora il mal di stomaco."

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah. Beh, almeno la trovata di metterlo nella carrozza di madame pom pom e cameriera fuori di testa! …Ahah e da un pç che ho suggerito di farli finire insieme... FINALMENTE! ... Fantastica la scena nella carrozza... l'astinenza del pourc e la disperazione alla fine ha preso il sopravvento! Su tutti e tutto, direi! Ihih…"

_**Generale: **_"C'è poco da ridere Gattaccia…"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma tu non eri a chiacchierare con la nuova lettrice? Cosa fai, mi spii?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto vecchiaccio che non ho ancora finito. Certo che gli unici ad avere "patito" sono le bestiacce! Ahahah ihihih. Che schifo però.. per terra, tra i peli... ma comunque tra animali non ci si cura più di tanto, no? Ahaha e poi! Il finale.. ahahah scoperti in flagrante."  
_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia secondo voi conoscendo le Arpie quei tre non sarebbero stati scoperti?"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … certo che si! Ah ah ah … Madame pom pom, ma con che coraggio? Con che coraggio osi dire che ti ha costretta? O vi hanno costretto a fare .. attività fisica? Se non aspettavi altro da .. quando ti abbiamo incontrata (per sfortuna nostra! Ahime!) in questa avventura! Dovresti ringraziare le graziose arpie che almeno ti .. fan rilasciare tutto lo stress accumulato per via del vecchio scimunito!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ohh madamigella io .. io … ohh ma … ecco …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Australia, Madame pom pom e Armandina si accontentano di poco! Ah ah … Contente loro contenti tutti! Ah ah … comunque, madame pom pom e tu Armandina siete una delusione.."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Oh .. ma .."

_**Elektra:**_ "Accontentarvi di una mezza cartuccia, quando a corte potreste trovare di meglio."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Madame siamo sicure che a Parigi troveremo di meglio, il Generale ci aiuterà. Vero Auuuuguustin?"

_**Generale: **_"Potete giurarci, così mi libererò di voi due!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ohhh Geneeeraleee siete davvero cattivo Bouuuu…"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma quale cattivo! Mio padre e mio marito sono uomini sposati. Ancora una parola e giuro che infilzo voi e Armandina!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Nooo…."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma chi vi vorrà, dopo che avranno saputa che vi siete accontentate di qul depravato di micetta corta."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ops ma io … negherò.. e poi non parlate così … io ci ho provato con il Generale e la mia cameriera con André ma non ci siamo riuscite. In mancanza d'altro ci siamo accontentate."

_**Elektra:**_ "Micetta corta sei un essere spregevole, le donne vengono con te, solo se sono pagate bene, perché una donna sana di mente con cervello non ci penserebbero troppo."

_**Maribuer: **_"Madame, non ho certo obbligato Madame Battista e la sua cameriera a fare certe cose, anzi, è mancato poco che mi violentassero."

_**Dharia:**_ Sinceramente, io al posto del generale vi avrei abbandonato lungo il tragitto la carrozza con i tre porci dentro …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ohhh Come?! .. Porci a noi? Anzi a me! Ohhh ma.. madame siete mai stata a corte?"

_**Dharia:**_ "Si, ma solo come turista ma cosa significa?! Siete dei porci punto!"

_**Generale: **_"Ben detto madame!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Generale, tanto presi com'erano neanche se ne accorgevano! Altro che ormone impazzito ci vuole l'esorcista!"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Armand?! Esorcizza questi tre, prendi l'espensorio e quant'altro."

_**Armand: **_"Augustin, Augustin per certe cose non ci vuole l'esorcista ma il porcile! Nemmeno io ho mai fatto cose simili, sempre una per volte mai con due!"

_**Anna: **_"ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna scusami ma vedi le stupidate che si fanno? Madame Dharia ha ragione su tutto tranne per l'esorcismo qui ci vuole la porcile!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Anna non ti arrabbiarti, non crederai davvero che Armand l'abbia fatto davvero?! Dimentichi che è stato un prelato, la sua era una battuta!"

_**Armand:**_ "Grazie madame e solo che sto perdendo davvero la pazienza. Mi sembra di stare tra pazzi depravati!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Concordo perfettamente Armand. Maribeau e la vecchia pazza si sono proprio trovati, ma non hanno ritegno e io comincio a credere che siano malati."

_**Armand: **_"Malati e pazzi!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Hai ragione Armand! Che visione disgustosa nella carrozza di madame pom pom."

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Anche voi madame! Ma io …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Tacete! Quello che avete fatto è vergognoso!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Ho il sospetto che la carriera amatoria di Maribeau prenderà questa piega, perché, a meno che non sia molto ricco, le dame finiranno per evitarlo e, allora, gli rimarranno soltanto le vecchie matte alle quali fare da trastullo. Ora è finito a dorso di mulo, ma povero mulo! Speriamo che lo prenda a calci e se ne liberi!"

_**Maribuer: **_"Ma come non avete ancora letto?! Sono stato scaraventato a terra impregnandomi di fango! Povero me, come sono caduto in basso!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maribuer sei caduto in basso prestandoti a un menage a tre!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Certo che mi sono sbagliata sul conto di Madame pom pom, lei è la sua cameriera sono depravate quanto Maribeau, visto quello che hanno combinato con quest'ultimo dentro la carrozza! Ah ah ah … Comunque ho riso a crepapelle e non solo per questo, ma per tutto ciò che è successo nel capitolo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io davvero non capisco, capisco le stranezze del vostro tempo però succedono cose indicibile, e i lettori anziché inorridirsi, ridono. Va a capire! .. Comunque io non rido."

_**Perla:**_ "Maribeau ha oltrepassato il limite secondo me sono troppo buone le punizioni che gli date."

_**Generale:**_ "Vero madamigella, infatti ha viaggiato sul mulo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma … spero davvero che la cosa non trapeli…"

_**Generale: **_"Ed io che sono un gentiluomo non dirò nulla, visto che mi preme liberarmi di queste due donzelle, anzi, donzellone stagionate!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma avete i testimoni dopo che avete assalto il Generale varie volte …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame terremo il segreto. Queste due donne DEVONO trovarsi la vittima, VOGLIO che si sposino."

_**Elektra: **_"Ih ih … messaggio ricevuto Oscar! Imperatrice Carolina chiedete a vostra sorella di far diventare micetta corta uno stalliere e tutti i suoi averli, darla alla povera gente."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma certo! Farò rapporto a mia sorella, a cussì lu pourc avrà quello che si merita."

_**Elektra:**_ "Armand riguardo te, sei sempre più fuori di testa, dovrebbero esorcizzarti! Ah ah ah .."

_**Armand: **_"Madame, ma lo sapete da quanto tempo sono in astinenza? Le Autrici si stanno divertendo. Era meglio che le Arpie se la prendevano con mio fratello.."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici!"

_**Armand: **_"Uno scivolone in più, uno spostamento di parrucca non è nulla rispetto a ciò che le Arpie mi stanno facendo!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand sei un egoista!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale calmatevi e promettetevi di lasciare un pace gli sposini."

_**Generale: **_"Sono spiacente madame ma non posso farvi questa promessa almeno fino a che non sarà nato un MASCHIO."

_**Elektra:**_ "Allora volete la guerra Generale? Vi stavo porgendo un ramoscello d'ulivo per dimostrarvi che sono buona, ma voi siete un testone."

_**Generale: **_"Lo faccio per il bene della mia famiglia. Voglio la mia discendenza."

_**Australia:**_ "Siii! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar si vede proprio che non te ne intendi di neonati, tutta colpa del Generale. Vecchio depravato sporcaccione è sempre colpa vostra! A ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma dico tigre, è mai possibile che sia sempre colpa mia?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Certo!"

_**Perla:**_ "Però Generale, correre da una parte all'altra come se doveste fare chissà cosa, lasciate un poco di respiro e privacy, a Oscar e Andrè, ma insomma!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo ma dopo Francois."

_**Australia:**_ " Ihihih e per una volta.. ahaha vecchiaccio! Hai ragione ad averle riso in faccia: se le meritato proprio! Mi spiace per il mulo che dovrà trasportare il pourc ma che farci? Spero si laverà prima di salirci sopra.. o chiameremo il WWF!"

_**Maribuer: **_"Madamigella, ciò che mi è successo è stato terribile ma ciò che è accaduto in quest'altro capitolo è stato ancora peggio."

_**Australia:**_ " Maribuer è meglio che chiudi la bocca! Ahahah e Elena cara, hai tutte le ragioni di sto mondo per lamentarti di tua zia... io stessa suggerii molti capitoli fa di abbandonarla in una qualsiasi selva oscura ! Ma forse le nostre autrici avevano già un piano.. ahahah. Ahhh, Jo! Finalmente hai avuto sta ... parlata con Elena.. impreziosita dalla vivacità e schiettezza dell'altra mia adorata madamigella, giusto Caroli'? Ehehe certo che A Gennari' nu poco e erbette gliele darei ma vabbò, sei tu la madre!"  
_**Carolina: **_"Ma cosa dite! Come ho già detto a lu cardinale, chille erbe le prende Ferdinando e chillato pourc di Claude!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah …. Terry, sto pensando a quando entrerà il scena il famoso zio Claude!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Anche se ci vorrà del tempo, ci sarà da ridere!"

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque confermo ciò che il mio tesoruccio ha detto: il nostro caro Armand e solo disperato, ma vorrei vedere voi nella sua situazione! Anna, mi hai lasciata sconvolta: perché mai una simile azione?! Non se lo Meritava, poi non lamentarti se pensa ad altro (o altre!)... tze tze'! Te la sei cercata!"

_**Anna: **_"Madamigella, voi nemmeno potete immaginare come è stato difficile per me allontanare mio marito ma è stato necessario! Lui … lui … mi guarda in un modo che … Oh povero caro, soffre troppo meglio stare lontani."

_**Generale:**_ "Brava cognata! Tenete a debita distanza questo lussurioso! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih … Coraggio Armand, dopo che tuo figlio sarà nato e passeranno i famosi tre mesi, potrai giacere con tua moglie! Coraggio fratello, fatti forza! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla:**_ "Armand dovete capire che Anna lo fa per il vostro bene non giacere con voi fino al matrimonio, ha bisogno di stare tranquilla, anzi hanno, sia lei che la creatura che porta in grembo."

_**Armand: **_"Si … però… povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ " Arpie colpa vostra, non lo so secondo voi? Mhhhh, spero non ci scappi il "morto" strada facendo e... avanzando lentamente verso Parigi! Ihih Dimenticavo Oscarina cara: rasserenati gioia, grazie al cielo avrai molteeeeee persone che ti aiuteranno a cambiare Sophie, cosi non soffrirai di stomaco quando ... espellerà i suoi bisognini sia... sopra che sotto!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ohh solo all'idea vomito! André ti prego aiutami!"  
_**André: **_"Ma si, certo amore .."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar non ha molta pazienza coi neonati e, anzi, addirittura, sei molto insofferente. Per fortuna che Palazzo Jarjayes è grande e che non manca la servitù!"

_**André: **_"Indubbiamente la servitù aiuterà a mia moglie ma io la sosterò."

_**Generale: **_"André hai forse dimenticato che sei il mio figlioccio e ti ho adottato?"

_**André: **_"Si, ma non capisco, cosa volete intendere…"  
_**Generale: **_"Dovrai occuparti degli affari, di Sophie me ne occuperò io personalmente."

_**Oscar: **_"Anche di cambiare le fasce impregnate?"

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. poi si vedrà."

_**Oscar: **_"Visto padre! Nemmeno voi potreste resistere, noi siamo soldati … oh povera me!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Oscar dovresti sapere che i figli non nascono già trentenni.."

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa volete dire madame?"

_**Tetide:**_ "Che dovrai sopportarli e supportare i tuoi figli nella crescita."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma si, certo che lo so ma io … Oh sono davvero confusa…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma quante storie sta guaglioncella! Ohh capità che mugliera difficile che avete! Però chissà come deve essere na femmina soldato!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Maestà mia sorella anche se è un soldato rimane pur sempre una donna! Ih ih …. Dovevate vederla sulla scrivania …"  
_**Oscar: **_"JOSEPHINE!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oè Joséphine adesso la soldatessa ha ragione … scc… che potrebbe sfoderare la spada!"

_**Lupen: "**_Oh maestà, con il vostro dialetto napoletano siete divertentissima!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Grazie madame Lupen ma è ovvio sono la moglie de lu pourc delle due Sicilie! A proposito nel prossimo capitolo vi farò una divertentissima rivelazione! Ih ih… Sono sicura che farò ridere tutte le lettrici ma alle dame francesi qui presenti un poco meno .. chissà, vedremo!"

_**Elektra: **_"Coso urlante, puzzolente e rigurgita… ah ah ah … Tranquilla Oscar, poco prima di partorire, oltre a venirti una bella pancia tonda dato che aspetti Sophie, ti verranno anche due belle tette enormi, per grande gioia di André! Ah ah ah .."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh .. ma …Non è possibile! Dite davvero?"

_**Elektra: **_"Certo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh no, anche questa!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ihihih... Caroli', per chiudere: il tuo ... comportamento con tuo marito cosi.. cosi.., cosi al di sopra delle righe, cosi da ... popolana" E' cosi tuo, ti rappresenta completamente! Sei un mitoooooooooo…"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie Australia! Ih ih … Se chille fetente di Ferdinando si avvicina nuovamente per ingravidarvi questa volta lo impallino alle gambe! Ih ih .." 

_**Generale: **_"Oh Marguerite, l'imperatrice mi incute un certo timore…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Però povera donna non fa altro che sfornare bambini…"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite ma che modo di parlare!"  
_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, quando ci vuole ci vuole!"

_**Hinaheart:**_ "Autrici, sarebbe bello un figlio maschio come desidera il generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Arpie?! Ascoltate il nuovo lettore di Wattpad. Cambiate i vostri piani!"

_**Hinaheart:**_ "Un momento Generale, non ho ancora finito! Dunque Autrici, anche se sarebbe bello un bel maschietto, ma per dispetto deve essere la fotocopia di André col carattere di Oscar."

_**Generale: **_"Dispetto dite?! A me starebbe anche bene, ma le Arpie hanno deciso che sarà una bambina identica a mister maglietta appiccicata alias André o viceversa! … Sniff … Francois l'avrò al prossimo giro! Ahhhhh Arpie della malora!"

_**Tania Xeris:**_ "Oh Generale Jarjayes bisognerebbe convincere anche vostra figlia Oscar che vuole una femmina."

_**Generale:**_ "Lo so! BOUUUU AHHHH… che disgrazia! Mi serve un maschio, SUBITO!"

_**Tania Xeris:**_ " "Su su Signor Generale, arriverà presto Francois… speriamo bene.

Lady Oscar, vi prego date l'erede a vostro padre perché se è femmina poi magari avrete un maschio … sarebbe bello se il figlio maggiore fosse il maschio così che protegga sua sorella."

_**Oscar: **_"Mio padre potrà strepitare quanto vuole, tanto dovrà aspettare che nasca prima Sophie!"

_**Tania Xeris:**_ " "Ah e va bene credo di dovermi arrendere al colonnello Oscar Francois de Jarjayes. Ho più paura di voi che di vostro padre. Comunque permettetemi di dirvi che secondo me, sarete un'ottima madre."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi ringrazio. E poi mia figlia non avrà bisogno di alcuna protezione perché crescerà a mia immagine e somiglianza. Le regalerò un fioretto come mio padre ha fatto con me."

_**Tania Xeris:**_ "Oscar, lasciatemi dire che se serve chiamate anche me …"

_**Oscar: **_"Per cosa madame?"  
_**Tania Xeris:**_ "Sapete, sono brava a maneggiare la spada … certo, non sono brava quanto voi ma potrei sempre darvi una mano, quel Maribuer farebbe salire i nervi a chiunque. Comunque siete la coppia migliore che esista voi e André … ahhh i vostri figli saranno degli dei dell'olimpo come voi!

Non vedo l'ora di leggere il prossimo capitolo."

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie madame! Vi assicuro che Terry e Aizram non si risparmiano, lavorano incessantemente."

_**Tania Xeris:**_ "Non cambiate mai lady Oscar, restate sempre determinata e forte, il vostro intuito non sbaglia mai. Vostra figlia sarà voi in miniatura, ci scommetto la vita.

Salutate il vostro André da parte mia e anche Alain e Girodelle …"

_**André: **_"Siamo qui madame, eccoci!"

_**Tania Xeris:**_ "Oh ma che bello! Sono felice di aver incontrato anche voi!"

_**Girodelle: **_"Il piacere e nostro madame!"

_**Tania Xeris:**_ "Sapete Oscar, siete l'unica a fare mille stragi di cuori, oltre che per la vostra bellezza per il vostro temperamento e raffinatezza, avete fatto innamorare per sino Maribuer ma gli darete del filo da torcere a quel degenerato di corte! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Vi ringrazio per le vostre parole ma … A me interessa di aver fatto breccia nel cuore del mio capitano. In quanto a Maribuer per lui non finirà qui, avrà quello che si merita! TZE offendere mio marito in questo modo!"

_**Hinaheart: **_"Comunque Generale, Adoro Alain che vi fa infuriare."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io invece no! E poi qui non è solo Sassoin che mi fa arrabbiare e che dire di Maribuer? Ohhh … sono davvero esausto!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ahahah ragazze spassosissime come al solito!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie! Cerchiamo sempre di dare del nostro meglio per non deludervi! Dunque Perla sei pronta per partire per la prossima tappa?"

_**Perla: **_"Siii!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Vedo che sei entusiasta!"

_**Perla: **_"Certo, insegnerò qualche passo di danza di Bachata sensual alle donne della truppa."

_**Marco: **_"Ed io agli uomini!"  
_**Perla: **_"Marco sei qui?!"

_**Marco: **_"Si, mia madre mi ha reclutato per insegnare agli uomini del cast la Bachata sensual …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, mio figlio è qui, Perla anche quindi adesso dobbiamo prepararci per andare a una scuola di ballo."  
_**Aizram: **_"Si ma voglio agghindare tutti come si conviene. Gli uomini indosserano camice e pantaloni aderenti e le donne vestiti succinti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Siii! Chissà Oscar come reagirà a vedere André con la camicia bianca attillata e lei con un bel corsetto sexy e l'ombelico di fuori! Ah ah ah.."

_**Terry:**_ "Ahh dimenticavo, avviso ai lettori, per la Bachata sensual, scegliete il cavaliere e comunicatecelo attraverso le recensioni. Faremo del nostro meglio per accontentare tutti.

Come sempre grazie a tutti voi.

Le Autrici Aizram e Terry

**NdAA: Speriamo che questo capitolo vi abbia fatto sorridere, in questi giorni così complicati. Abbiamo pensato che sia necessario sdrammatizzare un poco, quindi qualche battuta sui problemi attuali ci è scappata. Ciò non significa affatto sottovalutare la situazione ma voler portare un sorriso a tutti.  
Grazie!**

_** Terry e Aizram**_


	182. Chapter 182

**Capitolo 182 – Una piccola locanda**

Dopo l'attacco siamo ripartiti per cercare una locanda. Purtroppo, a causa del tempo che abbiamo perso, non riusciremo a raggiungere il villaggio che avevamo previsto, spero comunque di trovare un posto al caldo per passare la notte.

Scruto bene, mi alzo sulle staffe, guardo quando vedo in lontananza un piccolo agglomerato di case, sembra proprio un villaggio, seppure piccolo. Chissà se troveremo una locanda!

"Armand...guarda, c'è un piccolo villaggio. Proviamo a vedere se c'è posto!"

"Augustin speriamo bene! Mi preoccupano le donne, hanno bisogno di riposo e poi ormai sono in stato di gravidanza avanzata, almeno mia moglie e tua figlia!"

"Vero Armand. E poi c'è il principino, lui ha solo pochi mesi ..."

"Si. Augustin, confesso che dopo quanto accaduto comincio davvero a preoccuparmi."

"Sei preoccupato? Spiegami!"

"Augustin possibile che non capisca? Ma se è successo di tutto. Siamo stati attaccati da volgari ladri, le donne, che tra l'altro sono incinte, hanno tirato fuori le armi per difendersi … e poi che dire di Oscar? Per evitare che venissi ammazzato ha affrontato quel brigante e si è sentita male! … Augustin dobbiamo tornare a casa quanto prima!"

"Armand, stai tranquillo. Andrà tutto bene. A me dispiace che Andrè sia ferito, e anche tu seppure di striscio!"

"André è giovane si riprenderà. Invece le donne sono la mia preoccupazione."

"Stai tranquillo! Oscar é cocciuta e caparbia, ma non è incosciente. Piuttosto...tuo figlio! Sai che mi ricorda tanto Oscar?!"

"Augustin, invero soltanto adesso lo sto conoscendo. Sinceramente non mi aspettavo che … io fossi tanto importante per lui e poi … è coraggioso…"

"Si...molto coraggioso! Mi piace, sai? Deve solo imparare un poco di disciplina!"

"Forse ma ..credo che sia il suo temperamento …"

"Ahhh...lo educo io! Vedrai! Sarà perfetto! Su...siamo arrivati. Andiamo a vedere se c'è posto!"

"Andiamo …."

Faccio fermare la nostra carovana, scendo da cavallo, passo le redini ad Alain e mi appresto ad entrare, seguito da mio fratello.

Il villaggio è costituito da poche case, piccole e basse, alcune botteghe e questa locanda, che sembra essere l'unica del paese. Vista da fuori sembra abbastanza piccola, costruita su due piani, con accanto una stalla con fienile. Spero davvero che si sia posto per noi, non è proprio opportuno che le donne ed il principino passino la notte in una tenda.

"Alain, tieni Hannibal! E spera che ci sia posto!"

"Generale, l'importante è che le donne abbiano un letto comodo, noi altri possiamo arrangiarci…"

"Spero anch'io! .. Dai Armand, entriamo."

Apro la porta ed entro in una stanza, piena di tavoli in legno con panche, sedie e poltroncine. Da un alto, un grande bancone occupa una parete, con posta dietro una cucina che appare ben rifornita. Le pareti sono rivestite da una boiserie in legno e nel camino scoppiettano alcuni ceppi di legna. Sembra un posto pulito, anche se non lussuoso.

Vedo al bancone un uomo rubicondo, intento ad asciugare alcuni bicchieri.

"Buonasera buon uomo. Siamo una compagnia di viaggiatori. Necessitiamo di un pasto e di un letto!"

Scruto i due avventori, sembrano essere persone per bene, i loro abiti sono di ottima fattura seppure impolverati. E poi il più anziano ha un piglio deciso, autoritario. Sarà senza dubbio un nobile straniero, forse francese dall'accento che ha.

"Si, certo, ma in quanti siete?"

"Oh...ecco siamo in ...ventotto compreso un bambino ed un neonato."

"Quanti?! Nooo impossibile! Non dispongo di tante camere!" rispondo un poco sconcertato.

"Oh...ecco...di quanti posti disponete?"

"Ecco … dispongo di tre stanze matrimoniali …"

"Quindi...sei posti! E...Però riuscite a predisporre un pasto per tutti? Bestie comprese?"

"Si, per quanto riguardo i pasti non ci sono particolari problemi, però … ecco siete in tanti e quindi necessito di un anticipo, non so se mi spiego …" dico un poco imbarazzato.

"Certo. Ecco! Spero che sia sufficiente!" Dico mettendo nelle mani del locandiere alcune monete.

Sorrido felice, sgrano gli occhi stupito e rispondo soddisfatto: "Ma si, certo! Ehmm … Signori posso mettervi a disposizione la stalla ma purtroppo dovrete alloggiare con gli animali.."

"Non ha importanza, ciò che mi preme è che le donne e i bambini abbiamo un letto e sono in quattordici, voi purtroppo disponete solo di sei posti.."

"Un momento, aspettate … visto che siete gente per bene, potrei farvi avere altre tre camere…"

"Dite davvero?!"

"Sissignore!"

"Bene, almeno le donne in stato interessante potranno avere tutte un letto… comunque state tranquillo, qualcuno di noi resterà nella locanda per dare assistenza alle donne, gli altri ...si adatteranno! Il fienile andrà bene! Ma ditemi buon uomo, le altre tre camere si trovano all'interno della locanda?"

"Certo che si. Ora Vi spiego, dunque, le tre stanze di cui usufruiscono le donne della casa potrei cederle senza alcun problema.."

"Oh …. ecco ….. grazie, siete molto gentile.! Armand, vai a chiamare gli altri. E Voi Monsieur diteci dove fare sistemare le bestie e le carrozze!"

"Ma certo Signore! Vedrete che con la buona volontà troveremo una sistemazione anche per le vostre bestie che immagino essere tante!"

"Si."

"Augustin vado a dare la notizia a tutti così almeno le donne potranno ristorarsi e riposare!" Mi avvio verso le carrozze, poi arresto il passo e dico: "Augustin, sei davvero convinto che dovremo dividere la stalla con delle meretrici?"

"Se è necessario ….. si!"

"Si …. però …" Indietreggio torno da mio fratello e ribatto: "Augustin, temo che Anna possa avere da ridire …" un poco titubante.

"E tu non dirle nulla! Ma quante storie che fai Armand! Piuttosto, spero che Oscar non decida di restare accanto ad Andrè …. conoscendola non mi stupirei affatto!"

"Augustin, appena tua figlia lo saprà, vedrai che deciderà di dormire sul pagliaio."

"Lo temo anche io … che figlia testona che ho! Secondo te a chi assomiglia?!"

"A nostro padre e a te."

"A me?! Io non sono così …. testardo e geloso! Io sono ragionevole. Chi mai è più ragionevole di me?" ribatto deciso ed un poco scocciato! Ma come si permette questo impertinente?

"Ah no?! E allora perché hai allevato tua figlia come un maschio! Meglio che vada, non credo che sia il caso di parlare di certe cose in questo momento."

"Meglio! Vai vai….e vedi di muoverti!" uff ….. che fratello noioso che ho!

Vedo Armand allontanarsi rapido e, dopo pochi attimi, entrare tutta la mia famiglia, con aggiunti e ospiti. Ma quanti siamo? Il locandiere ci guarda un poco preoccupato e ci invita ad accomodarci ai tavoli.

Mi avvicino a mia figlia e dico: "Oscar, vieni qui, siediti vicino a me. Tu hai bisogno di riposo, più di tutti!"

"Padre, ma cosa dite! Tutti abbiamo bisogno di riposo, non solo io."

"Si, si, certo, ma tu hai lottato contro i briganti e ti sei sentita male …" tutto le devo spiegare! Ma è mai possibile? Povero me!

"UEEEEE … UEEEEE … "

"Oh no! Il piccolo Gennarino non fa che piangere, povera me!" io quel cosino non lo sopporto più! Che stia lontano da me!

"Su, figlia mia, comunque dovrai abituarti per quando nascerà mio nipote!" ribatto felice.

"UEEEE … UEEEE…"

Entro in tutta fretta nella locanda, guardo con severità l'oste e domando: "Buona sera! Ditemi immediatamente dov'è la mia stanza ca Gennarino nu fa che chiagne!"

Con tono smarrito l'oste sussurra: "Chiagne?"

"UEEEEE"

"Piangere piangere! Gennarino piange! Su muovetevi e ditemi dov'è la mia camera!"

"Certo, subito Madame …. Vi accompagno immediatamente! Seguitemi! Magda…"

"Dimmi marito mio, cosa c'è?"

"UEEEE … UEEEE…"

"Prepara qualcosa di caldo per i nostri ospiti, saranno affamati e avranno freddo!"

"Subito! Preparerò del buon brodo di carne!"

"Jamme paisà ca Gennarino puzza, ha bisogno di un bagno caldo! E muiteve e fatemi portare dell'acqua calda per il mio piccirello…"

"Piccirello?"

"Bambino! Ahhh ma possibile ca nisciuno ha mai soggiornato a casa mia?! Uè bonno omme statt'attiend ca l'acqua nunne bolliente!"

"Ohhh Madame scusatemi, ma vedete io sono un uomo ignorante, parlo solo il tedesco e capisco appena il francese…"

"E va buon! Aggiù capito! Vi ho detto di stare attendo a non portarmi dell'acqua bollente."

"Ma certo che no, Madame! E' nostra premura accontentare gli ospiti!"

"Meno male!" ribatto mentre l'uomo mi conduce nella mia stanza.

"UEEE…. UEEEEEE…"

"Su su belle di mammà adesso penserò a te!"

La scalinata da percorrere è piuttosto stretta dico alla donna con il piccolo e alla sua accompagnatrice: "Prego Signore da questa parte!"

"Uè Signù! Capisco che la scalinata è striminzita e dobbiate comportarvi da gentiluomo ma io non conosco la vostra locanda, quindi fate strada!"

"UEEEE … UEEEEE…"

"E facite ambresse ca Gennarino chiagne!"

Non capisco ciò che la donna ha detto ma il suo tono di voce me lo fa intuire e rispondo timidamente: "Si, si venite con me!" Saliamo le scale e accompagno le signore, faccio strada, tiro fuori la chiave dalla tasca, la infilo nella serratura, apro e dico: "Prego Madame…"

"UEEEEE … UEEEEE…"

"Madame vado a dare ordini per farvi portare l'acqua …"

"E muiteve ca lu picciriello chiagne!"

"Sssi … si …. Siii …"

Non appena accompagno la donna nella sua stanza, corro in tutta fretta verso l'stremità del corridoio e busso alla prima, alla terza e alla seconda porta, dico: "Presto ragazze, uscite immediatamente dalle vostre stanze!"

Sentiamo la voce del nostro padrone e ci affrettiamo per uscire dalle nostre stanze.

"Padrone, cosa succede? Forse sono arrivati dei clienti?"

"Si, ma non sono clienti bisognosi di compagnia…"

"Volete dire che sono avventori bisognosi di vitto e alloggio?"

"Si, Elizabeth, quella gente è qui per trascorrere la notte…"

"Ma Padrone, in quanti sono?"

"Franziska, questo è il punto! Sono in tanti e non abbiamo camere sufficienti per tutti, infatti molti di loro trascorreranno la notte nella stalla ma con loro ci sono donne incinte e bambini, almeno loro hanno bisogno di un letto."

Guardo la mia compagna e dico: "Leonie, questa storia non mi piace, non vorrei che il padrone ci obbligasse a lasciare le nostre stanze …"

"Infatti, è quello che sono venuto a dirvi." Dico deciso, guardando le mie "cameriere".

"Ma Padrone, dove dobbiamo andare se quegli uomini non vogliono nemmeno usufruire delle nostre prestazioni?"

"Nella stalla con loro."

"COSA! Ma Padrone …."

"Ascoltatemi! …Cedendo le vostre stanze, tutte le donne trascorreranno la notte nella locanda mentre i loro uomini saranno a vostra disposizione nella stalla, ho inteso?"

"Ma se avete appena detto che non sono interessati ad avere compagnia!"

"Vero Johanna, ma saranno lontano dalle loro donne …"

"Ma Padrone, tutti insieme nella stalla?"

"Certo! Ma che male c'è? E poi, sono carichi di soldi, pensate che il vecchio della compagnia mi ha anticipato un mucchio di monete!" dico sorridendo felice ….. quante belle monete!

"Dite davvero Padrone?"

"Siiii! Ragazze, cercate di compiacerli e di spillare più soldi possibile! Più guadagnate e meglio è!"

"E va bene Padrone!"

"Brave ragazze, visto che avete capito! Su, adesso ripulite per bene le camere e rifate i letti. Sono Signori, quindi lenzuola pulite! Bene, vado di sotto!" dico felice raggiungendo gli avventori.

La moglie dell'oste chiede agli altri: "Magari nel frattempo voi altri gradite un te, del latte o …. una cioccolata!"

Marianne ribatte: "Va bene qualsiasi cosa, l'importante è che sia una bevanda calda. Vi prego, diteci dove accomodarci che siamo esauste!"

"Se volete salire di sopra Vi faccio servire in camera, se no accomodatevi ai tavoli e Vi porto qualcosa di caldo da bere, magari anche dei biscotti!"

"Andrè, io mi siedo qui, come ha chiesto mio padre. Tu resti con me? Così discutiamo un poco della sistemazione, vero Padre?!"

"Ehmm .. si … si Oscar .."

"Padre ….. perché avete quest'aria preoccupata?" domando accomodandomi su una poltroncina, difronte a mio padre, con accanto il mio Andrè.

"Ecco …. vedi Oscar, le camere non sono sufficienti per tutti, però voi donne gravide non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi …" dico un poco titubante, non vorrei innervosire la mia figliola, lei attende il mio nipotino, deve stare tranquilla!

"Donne gravide?! Padre! Andiamo con ordine e spiegatemi tutto!"

"Oscar, siamo in tanti e non c'è posto per tutti, ma tu, le tue sorelle, Anna e .. l'imperatrice avrete una stanza …"

"Ah …. e gli altri?!"

"Noi altri trascorreremo la notte nella stalla."

"Uhm ….. in mezzo agli animali e al fieno?!"

"Si, esatto."

"Bene ….. allora io dormirò con mio marito!" rispondo decisa, dove c'è Andrè, ci sarò anche io.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno! Oscar non dimenticare che sei stata male. TU hai bisogno di riposo, a proposito credo che sia il caso che ti visiti un medico…" dico guardando mia figlia negli occhi, deciso a non arretrare.

"Un medico? Assolutamente no! E poi io riposerò benissimo con mio marito, che Vi ricordo essere rimasto ferito per colpa dello zio!"

"Oscar ….. ti prego …" dico con sguardo dolce e voce suadente alla mia dolce mogliettina, stringendole un poco una mano e allungando con l'altra la tazza di cioccolata che una cameriera ha portato.

"André, ma …. voi tutti dovete mettervi in testa che io non mi farò visitare da nessuno. E adesso dobbiamo andare alle scuderie per vedere come sistemarci!"

"Oscar ….. ti prego, dormi in un letto!" dico con tono supplichevole. Certe volte è davvero irragionevole!

"Smettila André! Ho deciso così e così sarà."

Guardo il generale, sembra sul punto di mettersi ad urlare, però Oscar è davvero testarda …. e adesso?

"Oscar … e va bene, mi arrendo. Però voglio che ti sistemi comoda, tu devi riposare!"

Mio genero è troppo arrendevole, non resisto e intervengo: "ANDRE'! Possibile che tu sia tanto remissivo?" "Padre, forse non volevate che lo sposassi proprio per questo motivo?"

"Beh …. si …. anche … Andrè è l'unico che riesce a farti ragionare e resiste al tuo caratteraccio. Ma ora Andrè, vedi di fare ragionare TUA moglie! Chiaro? E tu, bevi la cioccolata prima che si raffreddi. Ti farà bene …. e farà bene al mio François!"

"Ma quante stupidaggini! Padre, lasciatemi tranquilla se non volete che mi venga nuovamente dolore al ventre."

"Oh …. Oscar, adesso vorresti dire che è a causa mia se hai delle fitte al ventre?! Ma dico!"

"Se continuate a urtarmi SI."

"IO? Urtarti?! ma cosa dici?!"

Si avvicina l'oste e dice: "Signore ho informato le ragazze, vi cederanno le stanze, quindi ne avrete a disposizione altre due. Ma capirete che dormiranno con voi sul pagliaio."

"Ragazze?! Quali ragazze? Cosa state dicendo?!"

"Ma come, Signore, forse non avete ancora informato i nostri amici che questa notte avrete compagnia?"

"PADRE! Esigo delle spiegazioni! Subito!"

"Oscar, possibile che tu non l'abbia ancora capito? Non disponiamo di camere per tutti, le avrete solo voi che siete gravide!" L'oste sgrana gli occhi e balbettando guarda Oscar e domanda: "Co .. come .. volete dire che … che … Voi Signore siete gravido?"

"Ma no! Lei è mia figlia, il mio erede! Ma insomma, cosa dite!" rispondo sconcertato.

"FIGLIA! Come! Ma … Un momento, a guardavi, in effetti, i lineamenti del Vostro viso sono delicati .."

"CERTO! È mia FIGLIA! Avete capito? Ed è in attesa di mio nipote! E' tutto chiaro?! Uff, possibile che non capiate!"

"Ma … Ma Voi non potete dormire nel pagliaio e con .. le ragazze!"

"Scusate se mi permetto … capisco che siate viaggiatori e quindi per una certa comodità indossiate abiti maschili ma … ciò che non capisco è perché avete un nome maschile …"

"Ah …. per il nome chiedete a mio padre, per il resto, io dormirò con mio marito. Soprattutto adesso che so che nelle stalle dormiranno anche delle ….. ragazze!"

"Ohhh ma IO non ho mai visto nè sentito una cosa simile! Comunque, Madame, non credo che sia opportuno che una donna nelle Vostre condizioni dorma su di un pagliaio ma se è questo che volete fate pure, con permesso!" rispondo placido, certo che questi nobili stranieri sono proprio strani.

"Ecco …. vedete Padre, anche l'oste concorda con me … quindi dormirò con mio marito!" dico decisa, guardando mio padre dritto negli occhi.

"Ohhhh ma non è possibile! Oscar, io .. io … sgrunt … meglio andare a parlare con gli altri e vedere di sistemarci alla meno peggio."

"Si …. meglio Padre. Tanto io ho già deciso dove sistemarmi!" rispondo sorridendo stringendo la mano del mio Andrè.

"Mi arrendo! Tanto non serve a nulla discutere con te!" dico scuotendo la testa su cui è ben fissata la mia parrucca incipriata. Anche in viaggio ci tengo al mio aspetto.

"Oh …. vedi Andrè, anche mio padre si è arreso! Starò accanto a te ….. e terrò lontane le Signorine …" dico sorridendo soddisfatta muovendo l'indice destro davanti al petto del mio Andrè!

"Come desideri, tanto io non ho mai guardato una donna che non fossi tu.."

"Oh …. Andrè …. io lo so …. ma sono loro che guardano te!" dico pensando che sono stata una stupida a non accorgermi di quanto sia bello, dolce e forte il mio Andrè. MIO!

"Coff.. coff… Ora basta con questi discorsi e pensiamo a come sistemarci nella stalla."

Joséphine dice a suo marito: "Mio caro amore, purtroppo stasera dovremo separarci. Ahhh mi mancherai ma pazienza, per una notte resisterò!"

"Mia cara mi mancherai… però dormire sulla paglia, povero me, spero che domani mattina non mi svegli con il mal di schiena!"

"Ehi Charles, parliamo di cose serie …"

"Joséphine, mi stai guardando in male modo …" dico mentre sento lo sguardo di mia moglie posato su di me, sembra volermi scrutare ….

"Charles, dividerete il pagliaio con della donne, anzi, meretrici …"

"Ma cosa vai a pensare?"

"Charles, non sono nata ieri e quelle donne vanno a caccia di uomini che le coprano di denaro!"

"Ma Joséphine …" dico sconsolato, io voglio solo lei!

Charles, guai se solamente ti toccano, capito? Altrimenti non mi avvicinerai più!"

"Ma no, cara, cosa dici?!"

"Bene, vado in camera a cambiarmi e dopo cena andrò a dormire, sono molto stanca! … Mi avvicino a mio padre e concludo: "Padre, il mio uomo è sotto la tua responsabilità."

"Non capisco, cosa vuoi dire?"

"Padre, se volete arrivare a Parigi con l'accoglienza amorevole di mia madre, fate attenzione a quelle donne…"

"Ma .. ma … JOSEPHINE cosa ti salta in testa?"

Oscar sorride e dice: "Tranquilla sorella, ci sarò io a sorvegliare tutti!"

Rispondo a mia figlia: "Prima la cena. Sophie ha fame!"

"Sophie? Ma quale Sophie?"

"Signore...per cortesia. Oscar ed io mangiamo qualcosa. Poi veniamo a sistemarci. State tranquillo"

"Si, certo, mia figlia deve nutrirsi ma …. non capisco chi sarebbe Sophie? Mi guardo intorno ma non c'è nessuna donna!"

"Come chi é?! La nostra creatura!"

"Creatura! AHHHH adesso ho capito! Tu stai parlando del MIO François! OSTE! PRESTO PORTATE IMMEDIATAMENTE DA MANGIARE A MIO NIPOTE! PRESTO!"

Guardo perplessa mio marito, scuoto la testa e sospiro. "Andrè...io inizio a preoccuparmi!"

"Ma no, stai tranquilla Oscar, vedrai, non appena tuo padre avrà avuto il suo erede tornerà quello di sempre."

"Si certo...ma io credo che sarà Sophie...per cui..."

Vedo avanzare in tutta fretta l'oste che, stringendo le mani nel grembiule, domanda: "Signore tra meno di cinque minuti sarà servita la cena a vostro nipote" guardando con preoccupazione il giovane moro. Non credevo che questo giovane dall'aria tanto pacata fosse nervoso, altrimenti il vecchio non si agiterebbe in questo modo.

"Signore ... perdonate ... la cena è per mia moglie ... e per me. Poi ci ritireremo a riposare. Grazie". Se il generale non la smette di fare confusione ... qui non si capirà più nulla!

"Ho … ho capito Signori! Si … adesso arriva, però voi abbiate un poco di pazienza, sapete, mia moglie è zoppa e non vorrei che per fare in fretta si facesse male."

"State tranquillo Monsieur" rispondo sorridendo, tenendo stretta una mano di André.

"Gra grazie … corro, vado…"

Marianne dice: "Louis anch'io voglio cambiarmi d'abito prima di cena…"

"Cara, ti aspetto qui di sotto."

"Va bene, a dopo …" dico seguendo il garzone che mi accompagna nella mia camera.

Il generale dice al garzone: "Un momento!"

"Sissignore!"

"Accompagnate anche le altre donne nelle loro camere!"

"Sissignore!"

Madame Battista ribatte: "Nooo Geneeerale, noi altre abbiamo deciso di rimanere qui con voiii, preferiamo salire di sopra dopo cena!"

"Come volete!" guardo le due ex suore e continuo: "Anche voi rimanete qui?"

"Sissignore!"

"Bene! Anna, Voi?"

"Generale, preferisco rimanere un poco in compagnia con Armand…"

Guardo il garzone e concludo: "Oste puoi andare!"

"Padre, anch'io voglio dormire nel pagliaio!" sentiamo tutti la vocina di Carlo chiamare il nostro caro cardinale.

"No. Carlo dividerai la camera con tua madre, il pagliaio non è posto per te."

"Ma Padre …"

Anna interviene: "Carlo, obbedisci a tuo padre." Dico decisa, è ora che Carlo inizi a comportarsi come si deve, e poi preferisco che resti con me, visti trascorsi in cui Armand lo ha letteralmente perso.

Il Generale sghignazza: "Armand, tua moglie è molto più giudiziosa di te!"

"Augustin, ti prego, non ricominciare!"

"Zio Augustin non fate che dire che mia madre è la moglie di mio padre, ma loro sono fidanzati non sposati!" dico con voce decisa e espressione candida, questi adulti sono davvero strani.

"Coff …... coff …... ecco …... questi sono i momenti in cui non posso fare a meno di ricordarti Armand che tuo figlio deve imparare a tacere!"

"Augustin!"

Sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello: "Armand, siamo con gente estranea, anche l'oste ha ascoltato …"

"Si, credo che qualche volta tu abbia ragione!"

Ascolto la conversazione, che gente strana! Quest'uomo che sembra tanto a modo, ha un figlio grande e un altro in arrivo e non ha sposato la sua donna?! Ma che gente! Chissà di questo passo dove arriveremo! … Però a un depravato simile, Elizabhet è la femmina che ci vuole, è così focosa!

Sto mangiando tranquilla, sono scese anche le mie sorelle, quando vediamo arrivare due "signorine", ben vestite, giovani, che si avvicinano a noi.

"Andrè, se queste sono le Signorine a cui faceva riferimento l'oste, tu resterai stretto a me per tutta la notte! Sappilo!" dico guardando il MIO Andrè negli occhi, però ha uno sguardo così dolce …. Che io ….. non posso resistergli.

"Ma Oscar, io nemmeno le guardo e poi non mi interessa nessuna donna che non sia tu, e lo sai!"

"Si certo …. però è innegabile che tu sia un bell'uomo …. molto bello" dico abbassando un poco la voce e lo sguardo. "Io … credo che sia normale che …. qualche altra donna ….. si voglia avvicinare a te …. però … io ….." dico imbarazzata.

"Oè Cumandà! Ma di cosa Vi preoccupate? Lu capitano desidera solo a vuje. Ohh ma io non mi stancherò di dirlo, beata Voi!"

"Beata me dite? Ma ….. Madame, io ….. avrei dovuto capire molto prima quanto Andrè è importante per me!"

"Si, avite ragione! Ma vuje con chi dividerete la stanza dato che non ci sono per tutti?"

"Io? Io resterò con mio marito, andrò nel fienile" dico come fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.

"Oh Signore! Nel fienile? Ma cosa dite!"

"Si certo, nel fienile! Con Andrè!" a pare così ovvio! Possibile che nessuno capisca? Non sono malata! Sono un soldato, un colonnello, e resterò con i miei uomini. E con mio marito … soprattutto.

"Non è possibile! Capisco che siate un soldato ma rimanete pur sempre na nobildonna … na contessa! Sono davvero sconcertata!"

"Sconcertata? E di cosa?! Io … non Vi capisco!"

"Madame Oscar, forse Vi private delle comodità della Vostra casa?"

"Maestà, sono un soldato, quindi abituata alle situazioni più disparate. Ho dormito nelle tende durante le missioni, ho sofferto la fame, la sete, il freddo, ho dormito in caserma. Quindi riesco ad adattarmi a qualsiasi situazione."

"Oh Certo, capisco! … Generà, sinceramente non faccio altro che chiedermi come abbiate potuto fare una cosa simile!"

"Per mancanza di un erede, Madame!"

"Ohh ma nu scucciate per questa storia!"

Joséphine sorride e domanda: "Maestà, quali sono le comodità che Vi mancano del Vostro palazzo?"

"Il Bidet. Haaa quanto mi manca!"

"Il bidet?!" rispondiamo in coro un poco sconcertati.

"Scusate ma sinceramente sono io che non capisco come possiate fare a meno dell'utilizzo del bidèt!...Oh Joséphine non sapete quanto mi mancano le comodità del mio palazzo Oh che sia chiaro, mi manca solo il mio bidè non certo mio marito!"

"Bidèt? Ma … io voglio una bella tinozza Madame!"

"Si, certo! Anche la vasca è indispensabile ma io al bidèt non rinuncio. Armand, Voi che siete un ex cardinale, ditemi, secondo Voi quando l'istituzione ecclesiastica si convincerà ad affermare che l'utilizzo di tale oggetto è indispensabile?"

Guardo stranito sua altezza, rispondo: "Il bidèt ….. in Francia non esiste, io l'ho conosciuto solo in Italia e poi …"

"Vuje site pazz! Come si fa a rinunciare a tale oggetto?!"

"Ma … ecco …. io credo che in Francia ….. ecco …. non sia d'uso …"

"Certo che non sia in uso, visto che la chiesa è convinta che sia peccato lavarsi lì!"

"Beh …. ma ….. capirete anche Voi che … ecco … certe pratiche …. ehm ….. toccarsi proprio lì …" rispondo imbarazzato, è cosa da scostumati anche solo parlerne!

"Ebbé forse vuje non Vi lavate? Ma ditemi come fate a sentirvi a Vostro agio?"

"A mio agio? In che senso?!" dico stupito

"Cardinà! E mai possibile ca lu vaticano debba impedirci di lavarci lì? Signore, vi assicuro che l'oggetto in questione è di grande utilizzo e consiglio a tutti di farne uso. E non guardatemi in questo modo che non sono blasfema."

Guardo mio fratello Armand, voglio proprio vedere come se la cava con sua Alteza. Il bidèt, che idea stupida! Una bella tinozza, o al limite un catino, sono più che sufficienti per una bella toeletta quotidiana!

Mi faccio un veloce segno della croce, penso seriamente di andare a recuperare l'aspersorio e l'acqua benedetta e provare a inumidire sua altezza, poi dico: "Però ….. insomma"

"E nu fatevi il segno della croce ca Nostro Signore non c'entra nulla con l'igiene personale! Cose da pazzi!"

"C'entra c'entra. Nostro Signore non vuole che cadiamo in tentazione, e certe pratiche inducono in tentazione. Quindi …. tutto con moderazione, ecco!" rispondo incrociando le braccia al petto, cercando il crocefisso che porto sempre sotto alla camicia. Più piccolo di quello che usavo da cardinale, ma pur sempre utile.

"Ahh ma davvero? Forse vuje avete lasciato la tonaca perché facevate uso di certe pratiche?"

"Eh?! Ma come Vi vengono certe idee?!"

Siamo tutti sconcertati dalla conversazione tra l'imperatrice e mio zio. Le mie sorelle per la prima volta non intervengono ma sono sorprese mentre vedo Madame Battista deliziarsi dell'argomento e dice: "Maestàààà ma ditemi davvero il bidè procura benessere?"

"Andrè ….. se non la smettono …. io vado nel fienile! E tu vieni con me. Ma che discorsi fanno sua Altezza e mio zio?!" dico un poco scandalizzata. Io sopporto tutto, ma quando è troppo … è troppo!

"Già … adesso ci si è messa anche madame Battista."

"Poveri noi …. quella poi …. che vuole assaltare mio …. Anzi, nostro padre! Ma …. e se la mettessimo a dormire vicino a Maribeau?! Ih ih ih …"

Guardo mia moglie negli occhi, ha assunto quell'espressione birichina che aveva da bambina, quella che mi ha fatto innamorare di lei. Come faccio a resistere?!

"Madame Battista vuje vulite sapere che beneficio si prova? Beh, provatelo e poi non ne potrete farne a meno!"

"Lo farò, statene certa! Sono sicura che mi piacerà."

"E vuje Maggiore Victor si può spere perché mi guardate in questo modo? Forse non Vi lavate? Eppure, siete sempre incipriato!"

"Oh … ehm …. ecco … " rispondo imbarazzato. "Il bidèt …. certo che l'ho provato ….. con l'aiuto di una certa amica, nella casa di campagna, qualche anno fa ….. ma non posso certo dirlo!" dico a voce bassa ma …. mi rendo conto di aver commesso una gaffe … Elena è qui accanto a me e mi guarda inorridita.

"Amica? Quale amica?" sussulto alle parole di Victor e lo guardo decisa negli occhi, quante cose mi nasconde ancora?

"Oh … ehm …. Elena … ecco, è una storia di diversi anni fa! Una vacanza …. ehm ….. magari potremmo andare nella mia villa in campagna dopo il matrimonio!" dico cercando di cambiare il discorso.

Scatto in piedi e digrigno: "Io non vengo da nessuna parte con te, men che mai nello stesso luogo in cui hai portato le tue donne …."

"Ma ….. Elena ….. nella villa della mia famiglia, in aperta campagna ….. è un bel posto!"

"Non mi importa! In non verrò, non sono il ripiego di nessuno, chiaro?!" guardo il generale e concludo: "Scusatemi ma mi è venuta una tremenda emicrania, ho bisogno di dormire. Auguro a tutti una buona notte!"

"Elena! Ti prego, aspetta!" dico alzandomi e seguendo la mia amata. Certo che ha un caratterino …. mi ricorda molto una certa bionda … beh …. in fondo non poteva essere diversamente! Mi piacciono le donne decise …..

Assisto alla scena come tutti gli altri e ribatto: "Certo ca lu cappellone l'ha fatta davvero grossa! Dire davanti alla fidanza che ha utilizzato il bidet con na femmina! Ahh chiste ommi so tutt pourc!"

"Coff .. coff …"

"Uè cardinà site raffreddato?"

"No no è solo che …"

"Ahh siii vuje mi capite perfettamente visto che siete stato per qualche tempo nel mio regno!"

Mentre mio fratello e l'imperatrice discutono, vedo Elena percorrere le scale in tutta fretta, Victor la segue, mi alzo anch'io dalla sedia e seguendoli dico: "Ehi Victor ti proibisco di chiuderti nella camera della tua fidanzata, ricordati che è mia responsabilità custodire la sua virtù!"

"E anche mia Generaaaaaale!"

"E allora Madame muovetevi e seguitela! Andate a fare il Vostro dovere di Chaperon! Almeno posso finire di cenare da tranquillo."

Joséphine incalza divertita: "Padre davvero Vi fidate di madame? Ih ih ih … Non vorrei che favorisse una loro riconciliazione inducendoli a un incontro ehmm .. intimo! Ih ih …"

Carlo chiede ad alta voce: "Ma insomma, posso sapere Voi grandi di cosa parlate? Prima discutete su uno strano oggetto che non conosco, il bidèt. E poi cosa significa che Elena e Victor possano avere un incontro intimo? Padre, Zio, e voi cugina Joséphine spiegatevi!"

"Oh …. Carlo, figliolo, vedi …. il bidèt è ….. una tinozza in cui lavarsi il culetto … ecco. Per il resto … lo saprai quando sarà il momento!"

"Blaccc che schifo!" dico muovendo ma manine davanti al viso, come ad allontanare questo strano coso chiamato bidet.

Sussurro al mio amico: "Gerard, questa compagnia di pazzi mi piace molto! Ih ih … E pensare che ci pagano per divertirci!"

"Alain …. in effetti ….. e credo che anche dopo il congedo ci sarà da divertirsi, a palazzo Jarjayes …. anche se a te toccherà fare da attendente al Generale! Tra l'altro …. credi che si congederà anche lui? O dovrai accompagnarlo nelle sue missioni?!"

"Oh no, per carità! A quel punto preferisco rimanere tra i soldati della guardia, almeno presto servizio vicino alla mia bella Sabrina! Ahhh quanto mi manca! A proposito, a quanto ho capito che le donnine della casa divideranno il pagliaio con noi! Ahhh ci mancava solo questa!"

"Ih ih ih …. su Alain …. resisti … ormai è questione di giorni e potrai riabbracciare la tua Sabrina! Anche se immagino che a Palazzo non saranno affatto contenti …. disturberai tutti! Ih ih ih"

Vedo i miei soldati ridere, di sicuro Alain starà dicendo qualche stupidata.

"Alain … vedo che sei allegro! Su, fai ridere un poco anche noi!"

"Coff .. coff … nulla … nulla Comandate!"

"Uhm ….. sei sicuro? Guarda che sei ancora ai miei ordini Alain, non ti sei congedato … e neppure io!"

"Coff … si .. certo.. lo so, Comandante! Ehmm… se non Vi dispiace mi ritiro anch'io!"

"Si certo … forse è meglio per tutti! … Andrè, vieni, andiamo anche noi! Padre, sorelle …. buona notte!" prendo per mano Andrè e mi avvio con i miei soldati verso il fienile.

Marianne dice: "Oscar ma sei davvero convinta di pernottare nella stalla?"

"Certo Marianne! Io resterò con mio marito …. e controllerò anche i Vostri, di mariti. Con alcune donnine che dormiranno nel fienile ….. io non mi fido affatto!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, visto che Oscar ha deciso di dormire nel fienile, Charles può dividere il mio letto."

"Assolutamente no! Tu dormirai con Marianne. Fine del discorso! E non credere di venire nel fienile! Ci manca solo che assalti Charles davanti a tutti!"

"Oh Padre! Ma non è giusto! Perché ad Oscar è concesso farlo e a me no? Avanti rispondetemi e non paragonatemi a mia sorella Luisa. Il mio è senso di giustizia, non d'invidia!"

"Lo so Joséphine ….. lo so … tu non sei invidiosa di nessuno. Tu sei piuttosto …. uhm ….vediamo ….. indisciplinata? Profanatrice di letti altrui? Fantasiosa? Spudorata? Devo continuare?!" rispondo con tono ironico alla mia primogenita.

"Meglio di no."

L'imperatrice ribatte divertita: "Oh Gesù! Ma dico Joséphine davvero siete come Vostro padre dice? Io davvero non riesco a immaginarvi!"

"Maestà, mio padre come sempre esagera, non dategli ascolto! Però … Maestà ho riflettuto su quanto avete detto … se Voi trovate interessante l'uso del bidèt, significa che il suo utilizzo deve dare un certo benessere, quindi, non appena tornerò a palazzo darò disposizione per farne installarne uno."

"JOSEPHINE! Spero che tu ti riferisca a palazzo Liancourt, perché a casa mia quell'oggetto di satana non entrerà!"

"Padre, che Vi piaccia o non Vi piaccia, nella mia stanza posso farci quello che voglio ed io lo farò installare."

"E brava Joséphine! E Jamme Generà ca lo dovreste regalare anche alla Vostra mugliera!"

"A Marguerite! Ma non se ne parla nemmeno!" rispondo deciso e sconcertato. Mia moglie è una donna devota alla Vergine Maria, non utilizzerebbe mai quell'oggetto!

"Non ne vedo il motivo! Generà ma possibile ca vuje site così all'antica?"

"Coff … io sono un uomo con larghe vedute Madame!"

"Non mi sembra! Comunque, non appena avrò il piacere di conoscere la Vostra mugliere le parlerò del bidet. Sono sicuro che ne farà mettere uno nella sua toillette personale! Jamme Generà e nu fate chilla facce!"

"Povero me! Ma...perché non siete tranquilla come la nostra regina?!"

"Antonietta?! Ahhh Generà! Vedrete che non appena ne parlerò con mia sorella ne farà mettere uno per ogni toilette."

"Ah...no! La nostra Regina ha ben altri problemi!"

"Beh, allora significa che ne farò arrivare uno dal mio regno."

"Ma … basta, mi ritiro anche io! E dovreste andare a riposare anche voi! Tutte quante intendo. In quanto a voi tre, Maribeau e compagnia, starete qui di guardia per tutta la notte! A domani!" rispondo stanco di questi discorsi così sconci! Il bidet ….. che idea!

"Come di guardia! Ma Generale, anche noi abbiamo diritto di riposarci!"

"Si certo, farete i turni! A domani!"

"No, aspettate Generale, domani dovremo metterci in viaggio e abbiamo il diritto di riposare e poi non vedo l'utilità dei turni di guardia!"

"Così ho deciso e così sarà. Osate ancora discutere i miei ordini e ve ne pentirete" dico guardando con sguardo glaciale i miei soldati. Ho sempre criticato quelli di Oscar, ma questi tre sono dei veri flagelli!

"No... aspettate …" Esco dalla locanda senza ascoltare questi tre indisciplinati per raggiungere il fienile. Poi indietreggio, guardo le due ex suore e dico: "Scusatemi madamigelle ma, come avrete appreso, purtroppo dormirete con noi nel fienile!"

"Non preoccupatevi, anche noi come Vostra figlia siamo dedite al sacrificio." Rispondo tranquilla e sincera, siamo abituate a ben di peggio, madre Gertrude era così rigida ….

"Bene madamigelle, che ne dite di andare a dormire? "

"Esco.. . scusateci Generale se non Vi dispiace, Maria ed io rimaniamo ancora un poco qui, sapete dobbiamo parlare .."

"Si, certo ma vi consiglio di non tardare poichè domattina si parte!"

"Sissignore!"

Faustina ed io siamo rimaste sole e rimaniamo ancora un poco sedute a tavola, sussurro alla mia amica: "Maria finalmente sono andati via tutti! Certo che questa gente è davvero strana!"

"Strana dici! Secondo me sono tutti matti! Ma li hai sentiti?"

"Certo amica mia! E poi l'imperatrice che fa uso di un oggetto tanto peccaminoso! Oh Signore perdona la sua amina sventurata!" dico facendomi il segno della croce.

"Faustina ma hai sentito il maggiore capellone?"

"Oh bella! Lui poi! Addirittura è un avventuriero! Portarsi le donne a casa senza essere unito in matrimonio!"

"Si, hai detto bene "donne" non "donna" Faustina, quel giovane è davvero un dissoluto. Mi domando come una ragazza a modo si possa unire in matrimonio con un …. Donnaiolo!" dico facendo un altro veloce segno della croce.

"Si, è vero … però … è tanto bello e poi profuma molto più di noi!"

"Si, vero! Ahhhh però … è vero che sono tutti matti ma sono dei gran begli uomini!"

Sono dietro la porta della mia camera, che poi è anche quella di mia nipote, metto la mano sulla maniglia per aprire quando sento le voci animate dei fidanzatini, decido di ascoltare, tendo l'orecchio …

"Victor, più ti conosco e più scopro cose a me non gradite!"

"Ma...Elena! Cosa ho fatto di male?!"

"Come, cosa hai fatto! Victor … tu .. tu … tu hai avuto molte donne e a me da fastidio, molto fastidio."

"Ma Elena! È stato anni fa! Ho un passato, non voglio nasconderti nulla! Sii ragionevole! Io ora ho solo te!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi il mio fidanzato e ribatto decisa: "Chi hai amato prima di Oscar?"

"Amato? Nessuna. É stato solo sesso. Nulla di più!"

"Ohhhhh ma … Ma che … che … ahhhh … FUORI DALLA MIA STANZA VICTORRR!" urlo scandalizzata.

"Elena! Ti prego!"

Sbang.

Elena mi spinge fuori dalla stanza, indietreggio fino a che mi sbatte la porta in faccia ed io inciampo addosso a madame Battista, entrambi perdiamo l'equilibrio e cadiamo, sono sopra di lei.

Sono dietro la porta, Victor e mia zia sono fuori, decido di ascoltare ….

Il fidanzato di mia nipote è su di me, lo guardo negli occhi e sussurro: "Ragazzo, siete davvero un donnaiolo!"

"Co .. come!" dico sollevandomi, poi tendo la mano e aiuto madame Battista a sollevarsi. "Madame, sono un uomo che ha ben trentacinque anni, quindi credo che certe cose le capiate…" rispondo sistemandomi la giacca, poi mi passo una mano tra i capelli, uff ….

"Giovanotto, qui si tratta di mia nipote. Lei è troppo innocente per Voi e Voi siete … siete … un libeeeertino…"

"Ma cosa dite! E poi non c'è uomo che alla mia età non aabia conosciuto una donna!"

"Invece si ed è il marito di madame Oscar!"

Spalanco gli occhi e ribatto: "Madame, io non sono certo André e poi, quell'uomo aveva un motivo per … per … rimanere casto fino a … a … ma insomma!" questa vecchia è pazza! E che diamine, sono un uomo, ho fatto le mie conoscenze, sono stato molto apprezzato. È normale che sia così, non sono mica un santo né sono votato alla castità!

"Su avanti parlate, ho tempo per ascoltarvi." Dico incrociando le braccia.

"Madame, André è stato da sempre l'attendente del comandante Oscar e …"

"E?!"

"Era innamorato e sperava che prima o poi lo ricambiasse invece io non ero legato sentimentalmente a nessuna donna. Spero di essermi spiegato. Madame, Vi prego parlate con Elena, ditele che l'amo e che la mia vita è cominciata nel momento in cui mi sono reso conto di amarla …"

"Victor, chi mi assicura che non tradirete mai mia nipote? Un uomo, dopo essere stato in intimità con tante donne, comincia a fare paragoni e …"

"Ma cosa dite! Elena è la donna che amo e che ho deciso di sposare, le altre non hanno mai contato nulla .."

"Ne siete davvero sicuro? E madame Oscar?"

"Vi prego, non tirate fuori questa storia! Il comandante Oscar non mi ha mai degnato di un solo sguardo e poi di questa faccenda abbiamo già parlato ed è stata chiarita!"

"Giovanotto, Voi andrete a dormire nel fienile?"

"Si, purtroppo!"

"Bene, anzi, male, visto che dividerete il posto con delle meretrici .."

"Cosa volete dire?!"

"Nulla! Ma sapete come succedono certe cose … la tentazione a portata di mano, la carne …"

"Ma cosa dite Madame! Io sono un uomo d'onore e dopo aver conosciuto ed essermi innamorato di Elena non potrei giacere con nessuna."

"Umm .. staremo a vedere!"

" … Vi prego Madame, parlate con Elena…"

Guardo con superbia Victor e rispondo con alterigia: "Vedrò cosa potrò fare, adesso sparite!"

"Grazie Madame!" dico lasciando mestamente il corridoio per recarmi nella stalla.

Busso alla porta e dico: "Elena apri, sono io … zia Giovanna!"

Apro lentamente la porta e lascio mia zia entrare.

"Elena hai sentito?"

"Si, zia … ho sentito!"

"Dunque, sembrerebbe che quel ragazzo sia davvero innamorato di te!"

"Zia, e se fossi solo un ripiego?"

"Ripiego? Ma dico! Elena, il tuo fidanzato non è più un ragazzino, dove la trova una dolce fanciulla come te?"

"Appunto zia! A Victor fa comodo sposarmi …"

"Su, non dire idiozie adesso …"

"Zia, Vi prego, sono stanca e confusa. Voglio andare a dormire. Buona notte…"

"Elena, pensaci…"

"Si … ma adesso lasciatemi tranquilla!" dico entrando nella toilette.

Ho sistemato una coperta sul fieno, in un angolo appartato, ho preso due cuscini e una coperta. Qui passerò la notte con la mia Oscar. Ho sistemato il tutto con cura, affinchè Oscar sia il più comoda possibile. Voglio anche che sia al caldo, che si riposi tranquilla e si rilassi.

"André sulla carrozza ci sono dei cuscini, per favore me ne prenderesti uno?"

"Certo Oscar! Te ne basta uno? Sei sicura?"

"Si, uno è sufficiente!"

"Vado subito. Vuoi anche un'altra coperta? O un maglione? Delle calze magari, al posto degli stivali!"

"Vorrei una coperta in più, stasera sento particolarmente freddo."

"Certo amore mio! Subito! E poi...ti scaldo io!"

Sorrido maliziosa e sussurro: "Non vedo l'ora!"

"Ih ih ih ..."

Raggiunga la nostra carrozza e prelevo due cuscini e due coperte, meglio essere previdenti. Torno da Oscar, le sistemo il cuscino e la coperta, poi mi siedo al suo fianco, la guardo, è un poco rannicchiata, girata su un fianco. Mi sdraio e la abbraccio, cerando di non forzare troppo per non stringere il suo ventre.

Mi stringo a mio marito e dico: "Oh André, desidero rientrare a Parigi, non ne posso più!"

Oscar è stretta a me, il suo ventre è appoggiato ialmio quando sento un movimento deciso, mi allontano di scatto, lei mi sorride.

"André, la nostra creatura ti fa questo effetto? Ti spaventa? Pensa che comincio a sentirla con più frequenza."

"È...strano! Non mi aspettavo una cosa così! Non vedo l'ora di averla tra le braccia!"

"André, temo che il nostro bambino ci possa allontanare per qualche tempo! ... Promettimi che mi aiuterai ..."

"Allontanare?! Assolutamente no. Io starò con te sempre!"

"Grazie amore mio!" dico stringendomi ancora a mio marito.

Guado mia moglie, appare così indifesa, dolce e fragile. Poso un piccolo bacio sulla sua fronte, la accarezzo piano, quanto è bella. Forte e fiera con la spada, dolce e tenera ora, persino un poco spaventata.

Entro nel fienile, vedo i miei sposini abbracciati. Mi avvicino loro. Devo proprio controllarli di più, non vorrei che il mio nipotino abbia a soffrire per colpa di questi sconsiderati.

"Coff ... coff ... Emm .. scusatemi ma sono stanco e ho bisogno di dormire. Oscar, vedo che hai preso il cuscino, bene!"

"Padre?! Ma...cosa volete da noi?!"

"Nulla! Oscar ti rammento che non sarò soltanto io a dividere la stalla con voi ma anche tutti gli altri, comprese le suore, e poi non dimentichiamoci che le donne della casa sono state così gentili a cedere le loro camere, quindi le avremo come ospiti!"

"Fatemi la cortesia di non ricordarmelo." Dico scocciata. Ci manca solo che quelle "Signorine" cerchino di offrire i loro servigi a mio marito, o ai mariti delle mie sorelle, o a mio padre. Io le asso a fil di spada, se solo osano avvicinarsi!

"Ma si può sapere cosa hai contro quelle donne? Oscar non pensavo che discriminassi la gente."

"Ma Padre cosa dite! Io non discrimino nessuno!"

"E allora cosa ti prende?"

"Padre, sono sicura che quelle donne faranno di tutto per ottenere qualche moneta e quindi … Oh ma tanto è inutile discutere con Voi! Comunque Padre, Voi sistematevi vicino ad Andrè! Così quelle ... Signorine staranno lontane da lui ed io dormirò tranquilla!"

"Ehmm ..e va bene! Se è questo che vuoi!" dico sospirando, adesso devo fare da chaperon ad Andrè …. Ma che figlia gelosa che ho! Mai avrei immaginato che Oscar fosse così!

"Si! È questo che voglio! Grazie Padre!"

"E sia! Andrè...fammi spazio! E vedi di tenere le mani a posto!"

"Sigh …" sospiro, tenere le mani a posto, cosa mai potrei fare qui, con tutta questa gente?

"Cos'hai da sospirare?!"

"Nulla Generale, sono solo stanco!" rispondo rassegnato.

"Ecco...allora riposa!" Dico sistemandomi stretto ad Andrè, con il cuscino contro al suo. Uff...che fatica essere padre!

"Signore, non potreste stare un po' più in là?"

"André ma non vedi che il pagliaio non è sufficiente per tutti? Ho messo di guardia quei tre debosciati non solo per punirli ma anche per mancanza di spazio."

"Si...però...siete quasi appiccicato...insomma..." dico imbarazzato da questa vicinanza eccessiva.

"Ohhh André quante storie! Lo so che preferiresti abbracciarti a mia figlia però ricordati che io sono suo padre e come lei ho sangue Jarjayes nelle vene, come anche il mio nipotino! Ih ih …. Su figliolo, non reagire in questo modo, la mia non è invadenza ma puro affetto! Ih ih …"

"Ma...Signore...io ho mia moglie stretta a me da un lato, e Voi contro la schiena...mi sento...controllato! Ecco..."

"Infatti … ih ih … ti sto controllando, voglio che tu faccia riposare la mia piccola!"

"Ma...cosa dite! Io...noi...qui...in mezzo a tutti...proprio no!" rispondo un poco stanco di questa mancanza di fiducia del generale. Mi ha affidato sua figlia tanti anni fa, giurai allora di proteggerla e intendo continuare a farlo.

"Padre! Avete confuso figlia! Io sono quella pudica e morigerata!" rispondo stanca di questi discorsi.

"Oscar ma sei tu quella che mi dovrà assicurare l'erede e poi, Marianne e Joséphine in questo momento occupano un comodo letto mentre tu hai deciso di passare la notte su questo pagliaio, almeno mi assicuro che tu dorma comoda!"

"Posso assicurarvi che sono comodissima tra le braccia di mio marito."

"E anch'io! Ih ih ih …"

"Uff...siete impossibile! Andrè...vieni, ti faccio spazio!" Sussurro sulle labbra del mio sposo.

"Grazie amore mio!"

Stringo a me mio genero e dico: "Rimani qui, dove credi di scappare?"

"Oscar...io non lo sopporto...poveri noi!" Sussurro alla mia amata posando un piccolo bacio sulla sua bocca.

"Andrè ma è possibile che tu debba baciare tua moglie davanti a suo padre? Lasciatelo dire figliolo, sei senza vergogna!"

"Sissignore..." dico approfondendo il contatto con mia moglie, mentre una parte ben precisa del mio corpo si anima. Non posso farci nulla, solo ad averla vicina io … però sto così bene con il mio diavoletto biondo stretta a me!

Mi stringo ad Andrè, sento un certo movimento nelle sue parti basse, in fondo me ne compiaccio, lui mi ama e mi desidera, anche ora che ho questa pancetta. Mi stringo ancora a lui, di certo non sarò io ad allontanarmi.

"André figliolo sei strano … uhmm … se non fossi un uomo direi che …. ma … ma … ANDRE' MA NON TI VERGOGNI! DIMENTICHI CHE SEI CON TUO SUOCERO!"

"No, Signore. Uff...non potrei mai dimenticarlo, Signore!"

"Padre! Ma non avete sonno? Pensate un poco a mia madre! Mentre mio marito mi scalda..."

"Oscar non voglio che voi esageriate."

"Ma si può sapere cosa dite! Non sono certo Joséphine! Voglio solo dormire stretta a mio marito!"

"E' permesso? Possiamo sistemarci anche noi? Ehi André se non c'è abbastanza spazio possiamo scaldarti anche io e Gerard! Ih ih ..."

"Uff… sig … Alain. C'è spazio per tutti! Puoi sistemarti dall'altro lato del fienile!"

"Uhmm … figliola! Dunque, chi altro manca all'appello?"

"Come chi! Fratello, ti sei dimenticato di me? E dei soldati di Oscar?! Dunque ... facci spazio!"

"Ih ih … Armand, sinceramente credevo che ti intrufolassi nella camera della marchesa anche se con lei c'è Carlo!"

"Cominci a dire idiozie?"

"Le mie non sono idiozie, da te mi aspetto qualsiasi cosa! Ah ah .."

"Ma smettila!"

"Padre...ma Voi non pensate ad altro?! Certe volte mi chiedo a chi assomiglio io! Siete tutti fissati! Voi, lo zio, Joséphine...che famiglia!"

Armand ribatte: "Io? Ma cosa dici Oscar!"

"Zio, non vV siete forse cacciato nei guai più volte per appartarvi con Anna?"

"Ma …."

"Ih ih … mia figlia ha ragione! Ih ih … però .. però …"

"Però cosa!"

"E tu figliola?! Forse non lo sei? Ti ricordo che tu e … questo belloccio di TUO marito non avete nemmeno avuto la decenza di aspettare fino al matrimonio!"

" Neppure Voi se è per questo. Ne lo zio. Ne Josephine."

I discorsi mi mio fratello e di mia nipote mi irritano, e digrigno: "PIANTALA AUGUSTIN! Ma è mai possibile che dobbiamo discutere sempre delle stesse cose? Se abbiamo certi comportamenti è perché Nostro Signore ha voluto che fosse così, quindi non è peccato. E poi ci ha ordinato di moltiplicarci."

"E tu saresti stato un Cardinale?! Se tutti i sacerdoti fossero come te saremmo alla rovina! Ora taci e dormi! Sgrunt!"

"Augustin! Ti ricordo che io sono stato costretto a prendere i voti e poi, se credi che gli altri prelati non abbiano una donna, beh, allora ti sbagli! Conosco Vescovi, sacerdoti e … Cardinali che hanno mogli e figli esattamente come me e te! Soddisfatto Augustin! E adesso lasciami dormire!"

"Ma come, la corte ecclesiastica non affianca ai prelati delle perpetue brutte e sgraziate per scoraggiarli?"

"Si, certo! Ma per provvedere alla casa."

"Cosa vuoi dire, spiegati!"

"Che la perpetua si occupa della casa ma fuori, caro fratello, hanno donne bellissime con cui soddisfare i loro bisogni! Soddisfatto? Posso finalmente dormire?"

"Ecco...dormi! Meglio se dormi...almeno non ti moltiplichi! E anche Voi due! Dormite! Tutti! CHIARO?!"

Alain sghignazza: "Generale, scusatemi se mi intrometto ma … sua santità si è già moltiplicato, quindi almeno per il momento non potrà commettere altro! Ah ah ah ah …"

"ALAIN! TACI!" urliamo tutti in coro

Armand inveisce: " POSSIBILE CHE NON RIUSCIAMO A PASSARE UNA SOLA NOTTE IN TRANQUILLITA'?! Anzi, visto che a quanto pare nessuno riesce a dormire perché siamo presi dai nostri pensieri carnali, per placare gli animi di ciascuno, c'è solo una cosa da fare … inginocchiamoci e preghiamo."

Alain sussurra: "Come! Ma .."

"Taci Alain! Ho detto di inginocchiarci e di chiedere perdono a Nostro Signore per la nostra superbia. Oscar, ovviamente tu rimani sdraiata ma unisciti nella preghiera."

"Andrè! Guai a te se ti muovi. Io ho sonno! Voglio dormire!"

"Ma Oscar, dobbiamo pregare!"

"Ho sonno...uhm...Andrè...resta...qui...io...sssshhhhh...sonno"

Maria ed io entriamo nella stalla, vediamo il cardinale tirare fuori dalla tasca il rosario, sussurro: "Inginocchiamoci … magari riusciremo a calmare i nostri pensieri peccaminosi …"

"Hai ragione Faustina! … Mi rendo conto che negli ultimi giorni anch'io non faccio che desiderare di prendere marito …"

"Sccc … meglio tacere! Preghiamo …"

Dopo la terribile discussione con Elena e la conversazione allucinante con madame Battista, ho raggiunto con lentezza la stalla, entro, vedo tutti inginocchiati, domando stupito: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?"

Armand si gira e con tono severo mi dice: "Bene, siete arrivato giusto in tempo per unirvi alla preghiera.."

"Preghiera? Ma … cosa .. perché?"

"Victor, forse non pregate Nostro Signore?"

"Si .. ma … e va bene!" sussurro perplesso mentre faccio attenzione a dove posare le ginocchia.

Il Generale ribatte: "Victor tanto è inutile cercare uno spazio pulito, è tutto sporco e dovrai insudiciarti come tutti noi! Però è strano! Eppure sei stato svariate volte in missione e non hai sempre usufruito di un letto o della vasca con i sali profumati!"

"Emm .. certo Generale!" rispondo affranto.

"Animo, animo ragazzo, su prega! … Mi sorge un dubbio… forse non sei riuscito a riconciliarti con Elena?"

"No, Signore!"

"Ahhh Victor ma è mai possibile che tu debba raccontare le tue conquiste alla tua promessa?"

"Ma Signore io … non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto .."

"Victor non sei un ragazzino! … Armand, visto che dobbiamo recitare le preghiere, recitiamone una affinché questo insensato si riconcili con la sua fidanzata! Sentito Armand?"

"Taci Augustin! Nostro Signore conosce le nostre debolezze. LUI sa tutto." dico guardando severamente Victor.

Mi volto verso Armand che mi guarda severamente, si inginocchia, tutti lo seguono anche il generale, comincia: "Oh Signore, perdona i nostri peccati di superbia e fa che il nostro viaggio si concluda quanto prima. Credo che nessuno di noi e tanto meno io avremmo immaginato che sarebbe stato tanto difficile. Patere Noster, qui es in cealis …."

Sento Oscar rilassarsi, piano piano si addormenta, cullata dalla litania e dalle mie carezze. Povera cara!

"Dormi amore mio..." sussurro tra i suoi riccioli biondi.

Ci avviciniamo alla stalla, dobbiamo dividere il pagliaio con gli ospiti stranieri, dico alla mia amica: "Elizabeth credi che stanotte quegli omuncoli ci facciano lavorare?"

"Ma...non saprei! Ci sono alcuni piuttosto belli! Chissà!"

Leonie sorride e dice: "Io ho scelto l'uomo che mi piace, dovete lasciami il capellone. Sapete, quello profuma a un miglio di distanza e mi fa impazzire!"

"Certo! A me interessa il moretto...anche se temo che lui preferisca gli uomini!"

Magdalena ribatte: "Uhmm .. però potresti provarci! Sai, a volte quelli ambigui preferiscono più sensazioni! Ih ih … Io invece preferisco l'uomo con il codino, quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un prete. Uhmm .. chissa come se la cava a letto!"

Dopo la recita del rosario Faustina ed io prendiamo posto in un angolo appartato del pagliaio. Abbiamo con noi cuscini e coperte, ci sistemiamo e ci accovacciamo.

Non riesco a dormire e sotto voce dico alla mia amica: "Faustina ma hai sentito? Gli uomini non pensano ad altro! Tu credi che siano tutti così?"

"Spero di no! Ma a sentire questi.. .temo di si!" Rispondo affranta.

Fingo di essere scandalizzata e dico:" Oh Faustina ma che orrore!"

"Assolutamente! E poi...sua eminenza...sembra l'anticristo!"

"Si, si vero! Ma … riconosco che è un uomo bellissimo! Se solo non avesse già generato ben due volte! Ahhh Faustina ad essere sincera l'avrei tentato io! .. Sig che fortunata la Marchesa!"

"Già...con quel codino...è così...così...aaahhh!" Dico facendomi il segno della croce.

"Invece madame Oscar ed il marito, così a modo!"

"Si, saranno anche a modo ma … nella sua pancia c'è una creatura e quindi anche loro fanno certe cose!"

"Si certo. Però guardali! Non parlano mai di certe cose, non hanno gesti strani. Sono così carini da vedere! E poi Monsieur é così dolce e premuroso con la moglie! Aaaahhhhhh!"

"Beh … certo se proprio potessi scegliere con chi …. si insomma hai capito …. sceglierei il bel moro ma a guardare bene anche il cardinale non è per niente male!"

"Aaaahhhhh! Magari!"

Vedo Faustina lanciarmi un'occhiata peccaminosa, sono esterrefatto, non posso fare a meno di guardala.

Ritorno in me, mi sdraio sul pagliaio e penso: eh no, anche lei no! .. Non voglio avere nessun problema. Anna è gelosissima e non vorrei che fraintendesse e si vendicasse. Questa astinenza è già una durissima prova per me. E pensare che stasera ho dimenticato di prendere la mia tisana calmante. Meglio dormire.

"Armand! E stai fermo!"

"Augustin, ti prego non incominciare! Io non mi sto muovendo, sei tu che sei troppo agitato. Fermati!"

"Oh...io non sono agitato! Io devo controllare che MIA figlia stia comoda!"

"OHHH NOOO Ma tu vuoi davvero che tua figlia vada a dormire all'aperto! E piantala Augustin!"

"Zitto tu! E dormi!"

"Con te che non fai che parlare e agitarti è impossibile. E poi ricordati che ho il braccio che mi fa male, quindi sta fermo!"

"E pensa ad Andrè! Anche lui è ferito ma non fa tutte le tue storie!" rispondo stanco ma deciso.

"Oh Signore! Vi prego, datemi la forza per sopportare Augustin!"

"Zut!" Dico girandomi su un fianco, dando la schiena a mio fratello!

Tiro su lo sguardo e cerco di non pensare ad Augustin, chiudo gli occhi quando sento un fruscio, apro gli occhi e vedo che una donna giace al mio fianco. Sobbalzo e sussurro: "Voi chi siete?"

"Magda, per servirvi Monsieur!"

"Come?! Ma io non ho bisogno di alcun servigio!"

"Siete sicuro?" Dico accarezzando questo bell'uomo.

Afferro con decisione le mani della donna e ribatto sussurrando: "Certo che ne sono sicuro! Madame, andate via."

"Uff...che uomo scorbutico!"

"Io non sono scorbutico è solo che non ho bisogno delle vostre attenzioni. Amen."

"Pace Vobisque"

"Numquam et semper" rispondo in modo automatico. Ma cosa cavolo dico? Questa è una meretrice ed io ….. aaahhhhh

Ribatto ammiccante a voce bassa mentre accarezzo la sua parte bassa. "Però! Ehi prelato, credo che il vostro fratellino non sia d'accordo con Voi!"

"Giù le mani Madame!" dico trattenendo le mani della donna.

"Ma come, non Vi piacciono le donne? Io dico di si, visto che ho sentito che siete un uomo molto virile!"

Digrigno: "Oh Signore, questa è l'ennesima notte in cui nessuno di noi dormirà!"

_**Scuola di ballo, Bachata Domenicana**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ma dove siamo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre io non mi preoccupo di dove siamo ma di come le Autrici ci hanno conciato …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … ma … si può sapere come siamo vestiti?!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh mio Buon Dio! Ma che abiti succinti! Questo è … è …"

_**Aizram: **_"Nulla di sacrilego. "

_**Oscar: **_"Come nulla?! Mio marito indossa una camicia molto succinta, adesso si, che il soprannome che gli hanno dato gli si addice!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Mister maglietta appiccicata!"

_**Faustina: **_"Oh ma che meraviglia d'uomo! Che fisico!"

_**Maria: **_"Si, Faustina che uomo…"

_**Armandina: **_"Io direi che bel maschio!"

_**Oscar: **_"EHI, TACETE VOI TRE. COME VI PERMETTETE DI GUARDARE E DI PARLARE IN QUESTO MODO DI MIO MARITO?!"

_**Perla: **_"Ma non è certo colpa nostra se le Autrici hanno abbigliato così tutti noi e il fustacchione di André!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vero Oscar, ma ti sei guardata? E anche noi …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh ma … ma … indosso una maglietta corta e il nostro l'ombelico è scoperto! AUTRICI! DATEMI QUALCOSA PER COPRIRMI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma non ci pensiamo nemmeno! Ma guarda come sei bella! Che fisico, vero André?"

_**André: **_"Si .. certo ma … la guardano tutti, anche Victor, ed io non voglio, sono geloso!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma per favore! André, nel nostro tempo è normale esibirsi in una Bachata in questo modo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma insomma! Prima mi torturate con il panièr e adesso sono mezza nuda .."

_**Marianne: **_"Sorellina calmati, forse hai dimenticato quando abbiamo indossato tutti i costumi da bagno? Quelli si, che erano davvero scabrosi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vero figliola, io addirittura ho indossato la brasiliana e non sapete quanto sia piaciuta a vostro padre!"

_**Generale:**_ "MARGUERITE! COSA DICI! SONO COSE NOSTRE!"

_**Lupin: **_"Generale, se urlate in questo modo non sono più cose soltanto vostre ma anche nostre! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Lupin!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna cara ma anche tu sei tutta nuda!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, lo sai che non possiamo fare nulla contro il potere delle Arpie!"

_**Armand: **_"Noooo ma che scandalo, che depravazione di tempi! Possibile che il mondo andrà in questa direzione?"

_**Carolina: **_"Aè Cardinà e nu siate bigotto! A dire il vero questo strano vestito mi piace moltissimo! Marianne ma lo sapete che state bene assaje? E pure tutte quante vuje. E poi tu, è piccirella nu alluccà ca fa male alla creatura! Uè bel capità certo ca facite na bella coppia ca la tua migliera! Tutte e doui site belle assaje!"

_**Generale:**_ "AUTRICI!"

_**Autrici: **_"Presente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché fate parlare in napoletano l'imperatrice? Lo sapete che il resto degli italiani ed io non la capiamo?"

_**Carolina: **_"Oè Generà ma si può sapere che avite contro la mia lingua?"

_**Generale:**_ "Nulla Maestà, ma NOI non vi comprendiamo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ahhhhh e Jamme Generà ca vi spiego tutto ma vuje nun alluccate! …IO ho semplicemente detto a vostra figlia Oscar di non gridare perché fa solo del male alla bambina …"

_**Generale:**_ "Giusto e poi?"

_**Carolina: **_"Che il bellissimo Capitano e sua moglie formano una bellissima coppia, soprattutto vestiti così!"

_**Armand: **_"Che scandalo! Questo è il siparietto della perdizione!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohh Ma per favore Cardinà e nu scuccià! Per il resto d'Italia ho detto di non scocciare!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, suvvia non vi arrabbiate con le Autrici!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma come si fa?! Madame, quelle due non fanno che confabulare ai miei danni …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Forse vi riferite alla caduta a causa dello sportello? .."

_**Generale: **_"Certo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma è stato solo per colpa vostra, cosa c'entrano le Arpie?"

_**Generale:**_ "Loro c'entrano sempre Madame!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Se avete sbattuto di nuovo il didietro, che tra l'altro non è ancora completamente guarito, è soltanto colpa vostra, non loro! … Ve l'ho detto tante volte che non dovete spiare! Ih ih … scusatemi se rido ma non resisto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Chissà perché lo immaginavo."

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale come al solito state ad origliare, e, così siete ancora caduto sul vostro didietro malconcio! Ah ah ah .. Ma quando imparerete a farvi i fatti vostri?"

_**Generale: **_"Finché non sarà nato il mio François, Tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_ "E riguardo a te Oscar, un neonato di due mesi non può mordere quando mangia, non ha i dentini, Verso i 6 mesi circa ne spunterà uno o due. Quindi ti ci vuole un corso accelerato su tutto."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh … ma … Ma che guaio!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, ma quanto mi fai ridere quando parli di tutto quello che fa Gennarino! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh ma .. quel coso fa di tutto …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … che spasso che sei!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Terry, Aizram, rinnovo i miei complimenti perché in ogni capitolo e in ogni siparietto che scrivete ci mettete davvero l'anima! Siete sempre piene di idee, non sbagliate un colpo!"

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Salve a tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera donzella, non ci conosciamo o sbaglio?"

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Vero Generale! Io vi letto da Fb …Comunque voglio salutare il mio gruppo, posso?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo, prego…"

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Amici, sapete qual'è il momento della giornata che preferisco? La sera tardi, si, perché dopo che la giornata è andata, magari non come volevo io oppure meglio di come me l'aspettavo, mi rifugio nei vostri scritti. Ormai è un appuntamento che ho tutte le sere. Molte volte immagino i vostri volti …"

_**Generale:**_ "Delle Arpie, Madame?"

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Ah ah ah .. Non solo i loro ma di tutte le Autrici che pubblicano le storie! Ah ah ah … Autrici, immagino le vostre risate mentre scrivete, in questo periodo ne sto leggendo due: "Avventura sulle Alpi e Storia di un grande amore. La le leggerò tutte quindi scrivete tanto, se poi riesco a ritrovare i miei scritti di 30 fa, li invio! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi raccomando Madame, niente dispetti al sottoscritto, magari a Sassoin a chi volete ma a me no, visto che già le Arpie ne combinano di tutto."

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Ah ah ah … Generale, sto divorando le pagine come un mostro famelico! Ih ih … Tanto non riesco a dormire e voi mi fate compagnia. Ahimè vorrei tanto lasciare una recensione ma non riesco ad entrare nel sito. Se è uguale la scrivo qui …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma certo Giusy fa pure."

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "Siete pazzesche e straordinarie, siete super brave! Grazie, grazie, grazie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ohh … grazie a te …"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Giusy. Le tue parole ci commuovono!"

_**Giusy Brunetti:**_ "E' una piacevole compagnia, però mio marito spesso è svegliato dalle mie risate, lui forse non è tanto contento! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero uomo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma che dite! Il marito di Giusy dovrebbe essere felice di vedere la moglie ridere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, tanto ride di me!"

_**Terry: **_"Giusy non sei la sola. Vedi, quando Aizram ed io ci colleghiamo su skype per scrivere, io non faccio che ridere e sia mio marito che i miei figli mi guardano come se fossi scappata dalla neuro."

_**Generale:**_ "Dite davvero Madame? E perché non vi rinchiudono, così almeno mi libererei di un'arpia!"

_**Terry: **_Vi piacerebbe? E invece no. Io non vi mollo…"

_**Aizram: **_"E nemmeno io!"

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me … gulp …"

_**Terry: **_"Su su … non fate così …

_**Clodda:**_ "Ciao a tutti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ciao Clodda, che piacere rivederti!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Ragazze vi volevo ringraziare per la compagnia in questo periodo di quarantena.."

_**Simona:**_ "Vero ci fate ridere e ne abbiamo bisogno visto i problemi che affliggono non solo il paese del Generale che è sull'orlo della rivoluzione … bhe anche noi siamo alle prese con una nuova versione moderna della pestilenza. Supereremo tutto sia noi che voi anche se, come sapete meglio di me, ogni guerra ha i suoi eroi, i suoi martiri, i suoi caduti ed i suoi vincitori."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, non vedo l'ora che questa pandemia passi quanto prima perché le due Arpie approfittano più del dovuto per inventarsi mille modi per farmi i dispetti."

_**Clodda:**_ "Ah ah ah … Generale, questa notizia non può che farmi piacere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh … ma … tutti che ridono! … Chissà perché sono l'unico a non divertirmi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Clodda, Simona e tutti gli altri, Terry ed io facciamo del nostro meglio per strappare a tutti voi una risata.."

_**Generale:**_ "Coff .. coff .. madame Clodda volete dire altro?"

_**Clodda: "**_Si, ho da dire qualcosa a Carolina …"

_**Carolina: **_"Sono accà dite piccirrè!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Maestà vuje me facit murì dalle risate!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh piccirrè a me non può che farmi piacere! Signurì, visto cà vi faccio ridere, vi invito nel mio regno."

_**Clodda:**_ "Dite davvero maestà?"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, certo, anzi, Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dite maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ho avuto una splendida idea!"

_**Aizram: **_"Quale?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ho qualcosa da proporvi nel prossimo siparietto, vorrei portare tutti a corte, nella mia corte di Napoli …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma ci siamo già stati Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si ma stavolta, farò gli onori di casa e poi sarete al cospetto de lu pourc delle due Sicilie e de lu depravato di Claude Jarjayes. Voglio farvi vedere come chillè due depravati si divertono ad andare a caccia di femmine!"

_**Terry: **_"Uhmm .. Aizram cosa ne dici?"

_**Aizram: **_"Bah … l'idea non è male, magari mettiamo su uno qualcosa di divertente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi io non voglio essere la vostra vittima!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma quale vittima? Vi abbiamo reso famoso!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà ma ci sentite? Io non ho parlato di vuje ma di chille due pourc!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Maestà, siete unica!"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie piccirrè!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Maestà debbo dire che sia voi che Joséphine vi siete difese davvero bene, quei briganti hanno fatto male i loro conti! Ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Lupen, è mancato poco che Joséphine perdesse lu marito, per fortuna ca si è decisa a sparà."

_**Lupen:**_ "Vero Maestà! … Oscar, in quanto a te sei sempre la solita, non vuoi farti visitare " li" da nessuno ,nemmeno dalle tue sorelle! Ih ih … Sinceramente non so come ti sia fatta fare l'ecografia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, solo André deve guardarmi lì. E in quanto all'ecografia .. beh … è stata un'esperienza interessante."

_**Elektra: "**_Oscar ma non hai ancora capito che Sophie uscirà proprio da lì, dov'è entrata? E ti dovranno guardare lì per farla uscire?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Questo è da vedere. Parlerò con le Autrici e ci accomoderemo."

_**Australia:**_ "Arpieeee.."

_**Autrici: **_"Presenti!"

_**Australia:**_ "Care, dolci donzelle autrici... a volte mi domando: ma che vi mangiate per avere idee cosi .. perfidamente stupende?"

_**Aizram: **_"Noi? Confabuliamo continuamente: mettiamo tutto nel piatto e scegliamo la portata migliore! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Geniali siete.. ahah una ne pensate, cento ne fate! Armand hai "offerto" delle erbette?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma io volevo alleviare il mal di pancia al principino!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma state cjette spretato …"

_**Australia:**_ "Armand, Carolì ha detto di stare zitto."

_**Armand: **_"Si, l'avevo capito."

_**Carolina: **_"Cardinà chille erbe servono agli zozzoni. Se ci tenete tanto prendetevele vuje e non al mio Gennarì."

_**Australia:**_ " Ahaha Carolì che forte che sei! Che dire della sagoma di Maribeau? Il povero muletto, che pena mi fa a sentirsi addosso sto peso morto di un pourc.."

_**Simona:**_ "Generale a proposito di ciò che ha appena detto Australia, ma lo sapete che ... ho riso per 5 minuti di fila senza riuscire a fermarmi grazie al Vostro mulo che ride e sbeffeggia "pipino il breve"…"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, a dire il vero io ero di spalle e non ho visto nulla, però mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo e non nego che avrei riso anch'io!"

_**Simona:**_ "Mi pare ovvio! E lasciatemi dire che siete stato SUPERLATIVO quando lo avete "interrogato" sull'accaduto! ...La mia povera pancia... rido al solo pensarci! Però ha ragione Vostra figlia, siete sicuro di averli addestrati Voi quei tre? Più che fieri soldati di Sua Maestà sembrano... la versione settecentesca delle SturmTruppen!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, quanti problemi! Povero me! Ma quei tre capiranno presto con chi hanno a che fare! Vedrete!

_**Australia:**_ " "Bravo vecchio pazzo, così si parla!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto scimunito, non ho ancora finito. Dicevo che lu pourc sicuramente emana la puzza. Qui sicuro l'animale è uno.. ma non l'originale! Ihihih non vedo l ora che venga realmente declassato a .. pulisci coso... cosi dovrebbe andare la faccenda.. e poi magari oltre che stalliere lo incarichiamo di .. disporre degli.. "espellamenti" vari di Gennari...uauaua! Si, mi attira parecchio l'idea ah ah questi son i sogni di gloria massima che uno come lui può sognare!"

_**Carolina: **_"Madamigella Australia, vi assicuro che lu puorc avrà ciò che si merita."

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahahaha sorry, dimenticavo che in caso di disperazione madame pom pom è sempre disponibile.. a rotolarsi con te nella melma! Ihihih e Armandina, in caso! Che spasso!"

_**Carolina: **_"Australia, pu nu pourc ci vogliono due porche. E quelle due calzano a pennello a lu pourc di Maribeau!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma cosa dite Maestà?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehehe. Che tanto come soldato tu e i tuoi due compari.. schifio fate! Maro' che figura di.. escrementi avete fatto quando vi han assaliti... vergognoso sei vecchio scimunito?! "

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa c'entro? MARIBEAU DELLA MALORA, MI AVETE FATTO FARE UNA PESSIMA FIGURA, ME LA PAGHERETE!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ohh Jean meglio scappare da qui!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma dove volete andate? Non avete notato che anche voi indossate abiti succinti?

_**Maribeau: **_"Ma con noi non ballerebbe nessuno!"

_**Terry: **_"Vi sbagliate, Michel con te ballerà madame pom pom …"

_**Maribeau: **_"NOOO…"

_**Autrici: **_"SIIIII…"

_**Aizram: **_"E per i tuoi amici, abbiamo Armandina e Faustina."

_**Terry: **_"Bella idea Aizram!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ehi pagliaccio Maribeau cosa ti sei messo in testa? Vorresti far passare per fedifrago il plebeo?"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ci proverò, statene certa. Voglio la cavallona e l'avrò…"

_**Carolina: **_"UEEE Pourc ma che dite! La cavallona, cone vuje la chiamate, tene nu bel marito. Cà fa pe vuje! E se non mi avite capito te lo tradico: la bella cavallona ha un bellissimo marito, cosa se ne fa di voi?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Povero te! Ma davvero Oscar potrà crederci? Ma va! Intanto, il mulo ti ha disarcionato e ha riso di te che sei un debosciato e rischi anche di essere degradato."

_**Carolina: **_"Oè madame! Certo che lo farò degradare sti piez de fetende!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ Ih ih … Maesta, vi faccio i miei complimenti …"

_**Carolina: **_"E perché piccirrè?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Come perché! Avete gambizzato uno dei banditi!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ahhh ma io faccio le prove per quando Ferdinando mi si avvicinerà per ingravidarmi per la sedicesima volta."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Povera imperatrice! Comunque maestà sono sicura che Maribeau ha trovato la sua anima gemella …"

_**Maribeau: **_"IO! Ma che dite?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo, forse non avete avuto una storia con madame pom pom?"

_**Maribeau: **_"Madame .. ecco … è stata solo un avventura .."

_**Carolina: **_"E certo piezze di puorc! Mica se può avere na storia con due femmine contemporaneamente! Pourc schifoso!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Sono davvero contenta che poi il cane della pom pom vi abbia morso lì. Che ridere!"

_**Maribeau: **_"Ahhh ma come fate a ridere su una cosa simile? Voi nemmeno sapete che male che fa!"

_**Carolina: **_"Meglio! A cussì chillè nu funzionate chiù … più."

_**Maribeau: **_"Ohh tutti contro di me!"

_**Perla:**_ "Certo che le donne di casa Jarjayes si sono dimostrate all'altezza della situazione con quelle pistole, fortuna che tu Oscar hai insegnato loro come usarle."

_**Oscar: **_"Mi pareva più che logico, visto che dovevamo metterci in viaggio!"

_**Perla:**_ "Brava! Oscar, posso capire che, in quanto comandante di un reggimento e quindi, in quanto soldato, vuoi combattere anche tu con la spada, ma devi dare priorità alle tue condizioni di donna incinta e limitarti nel combattimento, magari usando una pistola come hanno fatto le tue sorelle. Questa volta hai rischiato grosso, devi stare più a riposo, approfittane per farti coccolare da Andrè."

_**Oscar: **_"Vi assicuro che non è facile ma ci proverò."

_**Perla:**_ "Alla fine anche per le donne è sempre utile saper usare un'arma per difendersi e questo lo sa bene Carolina. Maestà anche voi in prima fila a combattere."

_**Carolina: **_"Certo, nu potevo mica aspettà ca lu pourc di Maribeau mi salvasse!"

_**Perla:**_ "Maribeau, ormai non so più cosa dire di voi, persino i muli non vi sopportano, siete caduto veramente in basso, ma proprio tanto."

_**Maribeau: **_"Sing …"

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque sto assalto è stato meraviglioso... certo, quasi mi spiace per i ribelli... letteralmente scioccati e spaventati a morte dalle verve sempre frizzante di Caroli'! Ihihih meraviglia delle meraviglie! Ahaha mi avete uccisa dalle risate chiamandola "vecchiaccia"! Firmando la vostra morte quasi-certa ohohoh ahhahahah ricordatevi: mai fare arrabbiare una donna! Mai, perché sa come vendicarsi... e sarà solo dolore per l'uomo e godimento e soddisfazione per Caroli'! A vostro rischio!"

_**Bandito: **_"Ce ne siamo accorti madame, infatti ci ha gambizzati! Sniff …"

_**Carolina: **_"E statte contento ca non vi ho sparato là."

_**Bandito: **_"Oh mamma! Meglio scappare…."

_**Tetide:**_ "E anche l'assalto ci voleva adesso! Certo che quei poveri banditi l'hanno vista brutta.. e li hanno presi tutti per sodomiti! Povera Oscar, la aspettano tempi duri!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame Tetide, sta accadendo di tutto, le Autrici non ci lasciano un poco di tregua. Non si rendono conto che siamo tutte incinte e abbiamo bisogno di tranquillità."

_**Carolina: **_"Tetide, aggio capito che chille due guaglione delle Autrici si stanno divertendo un mondo e … cavimma fa? Emm … cosa dobbiamo fare?"

_**Tetide: **_"Nulla, Carolina!"

_**Carolina: **_"Appunto! Ahhh San Gennaro, fateci arrivare a Parigi sani e salvi."

_**Aizram: **_"Ne dubitate?"

_**Carolina: **_"Dopo avere capito le vostre intenzioni si."

_**Perla:**_ "Complimenti al piccolo grande Jarjayes che si è dimostrato davvero molto coraggioso durante l'assalto, riuscendo a prendere la spada di quel brigante. Bravo, bravissimo Carlo! "

_**Carlo: **_"Ma io dovevo fare qualcosa per salvare mio padre! Non appena saremo a Parigi, dovrà allenarsi. Padre, non può essere che sia sempre la cuginona oppure io salvarvi!"

_**Armand: **_"Emm .. coff …"

_**Generale: **_"Che figura magra che hai fatto fratello!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ih ih … Carlo, madamigella perla canta: perchè è un bravo ragazzo... Armand, Carlo ha ragione, dovete fare delle ore di allenamento extra con la spada, conto su di voi generale per allenarlo, mi raccomando."

_**Armand: **_"Lo faro! Sing …"

_**Australia:**_ "Poi la svampita di Armandina... altro che "60 shades of gray"... ormai è come aver aperto il vaso di pandora con essa... non c'è fine alla sua... ingordigia! Pure tra i ribelli cerca il belloccio di turno! Ahaha mettiamoci dentro a sto casino pure l'entusiasmo del freschissimo ed irriverente Carletto! Ihihih e chi vi ferma più? Chi! Ahah mitico sto bimbo.. che casini lui e i vari cuginetti combineranno presto, già rido all'idea! Ajhahah…"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, qui c'è da piangere non da ridere!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto vecchiaccio scimunito! … Arpie mie adorate, grazie per aver fatto cadere ancora il vecchio scimunito.. ormai è na sorta di .. rito. Non stiamo bene se non lo facciamo succedere!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma non è certo merito nostro! E' stato lui a mettersi dietro la porta e prendersela addosso! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"ARPIE!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahahah Grazie vecchiaccio che anche se riluttantissimo a farlo, realizzi sempre sto mio desiderio! E poi devi smetterla di ... entrare di soppiatto a casa di altri SENZA permesso! Chi credi di essereeeeee!"

_**Generale: **_"GRUNt! GATTACCIA, AVEVO BISOGNO DELLA POLTRONA CON IL BUCO."

_**Australia:**_ "Si, certo! E poi giù le manacce dalla posta privata altrui! ...fossi stata al tuo posto, Aizram... lo avrei tele- trasportato direttamente nel bagno ahahahahh …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma poi ci è andato! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Arpie anche lo scorso siparietto è stato da urlo... con "stoccata e ritiro" sto magico virus che è purtroppo presente... ma che grazie a voi almeno virtualmente debelliamo col buon umore che ci trasmettete! E con nuovi arrivi .. welcome! Che non fanno altro che ... ingrandire la brillante" famiglia virtuale che è Avventura"... fantastiche donzelle! Vi adoriamooooo"

_**Arpie: **_"Grazie Australia!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale..."

_**Generale: **_"Chi è? A siete sempre voi madame!"

_**Simona:**_ "Sono sempre io, parlo piano per non disturbare...Venite qui un momento, sapete cosa stavo pensando? "

_**Generale: **_"No, un momento, lasciate parlare prima me…"

_**Simona:**_ "Dite.."

_**Generale: **_"Vi porgo i miei auguri per il vostro genetliaco, anche se in ritardo."

_**Simona:**_ "Grazie Generale! C'è una cosa che calmerebbe subito Oscar, a parte la cioccolata e suo marito ovviamente, la possibilità di suonare il pianoforte! Se possibile cercate una locanda provvista di un bel piano, la musica ha un bel potere calmante anche sui nascituri e qui di donne gravide ne avete ben quattro, senza contare il piccolo Gennarino, potrebbe essere una magnifica ninna nanna."

_**Generale: **_ "Dite davvero?! Troverò un pianoforte per la mia piccola! Parola di generale! A presto Madame!

_**Simona: **_"Ah... non dimenticateVi di farvi medicare anche Voi!"

_**Generale: **_ "Ohh meglio non ricordare il mio problema! Sniff … tutta colpa di quelle due!"

_**Simona: **_"Autrici se possibile vorrei ballare la Bachata con... ALAIN!"

_**Australia: **_"Anch'io voglio ballare la Bachata con Alain."

_**Alain: **_"Con me donzelle?!"

_**Australia: **_"Si, tu tesoruccio con te!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ehi devi ballare anche con me."

_**Alain: **_"Un momento donzelle, non voglio che litighiate a causa mia. Ballerò con entrambe …"

_**Simona:**_ " Alain certo che con questa camicia bianca … sbottonata sei un vero schianto."

_**Alain: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Australia: **_"Mi riservo di darti lezioni di Bachata…"

_**Perla: **_"Un momento, qui le lezioni di Bachata le daremo io e Marco, visto che siamo dei ballerini! Naturalmente noi vi mostreremo come ballare …"

_**Gerard: **_"Ma come pretendete che noi possiamo imparare in pochi minuti?"

_**Marco: **_"Ma forse non avete ancora inteso i mezzi di cui dispongono mia madre e Aizram permettono qualsiasi cosa? Anche l'impossibile!"

_**Perla: **_"Dunque, Marco ed io vi mostreremo i passi e poi noi tutti sceglieremo il ballerino con cui ballare, questo vale per il primo ballo poi ognuno sarà libero di scegliere il proprio ballerino ed io scelgo te Gerard!"

_**Gerard: **_"Me madamigella Perla?!"

_**Perla: **_"Si, te, forse ti dispiace?"

_**Gerard: **_"Assolutamente no, anzi , per me sarà un vero onore!"

_**Perla: **_"Bene, credevo che ti volessi rifiutarti!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale a chi volete concedere il primo ballo? A me o a Terry?"

_**Generale: **_"Tra i due mali, scelgo il minore, quindi voi madamigella Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Uaooo ma che onore! Però non credevo di rappresentare il male…"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo siete! Ci avete fatto alloggiare nel pagliaio e come se non bastasse avete fatto litigare Elena con quel … idiota di Victor e per finire ci avete mandato le ragazze della casa che non hanno intenzione di dormire ma …"

_**Aizram: **_"Di spillarvi del denaro! Ih ih … Potete sempre darglielo, tanto non vi manca!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpia, ditemi almeno cosa accadrà?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehhhhh beh … come, non lo immaginate? Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Generale! Ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Ed io scelgo te Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Me! Voi con me?!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, con me. Forse non ti fa piacere?"

_**Armand: **_"Certo che no. Voi siete l'ideatrice di questa perdizione …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dici! Io non ho creato ne questa danza e soprattutto il vostro abbigliamento. A proposito ma lo sai che la camicia attillata ti dona moltissimo?"

_**Armand: **_"Non mi piace."

_**Terry: **_"Cardinale, guarda Anna come ti osserva, credo che lei ti gradisca moltissimo!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh ma … vi proibisco di indurre in tentazione la mia Anna!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma se ti ha cacciato dal suo letto!"

_**Armand: **_"Sempre per colpa vostra. Voi avete deciso che io stessi in astinenza, anzi, toglietemi da questa assurda quarantena."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah …. Ma cosa dite! Voi non siete in quarantena, ma noi italiani invece si."

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dite!"

_**Terry: **_"Lo sappiamo noi, comunque meglio che non ti ribelli altrimenti ti farò passare una brutta nottata con accanto quella signorina "allegra" ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Mio fratello ha ragione, siete un'arpia!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Per questo ballo di prova io scelgo te Charles."

_**Charles: **_"Con piacere madame Lupen!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Charles, ditemi in tutta confidenza ma Joséphine si è calmata un pochino?"

_**Charles: **_"Ohh madame Lupen, mia moglie è davvero irrefrenabile! Sono sicuro che mi tormenterà fino all'ultimo dei miei giorni!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Oh povero Charles! Ma ditemi, forse vi dispiace?"

_**Charles: **_"Ma no, cosa dite! E' solo che vorrei che ogni tanto mi desse un poco di tregua, nulla di più."

_**Lupen:**_ "Temo che non avrete mai il vostro riposo! Ih ih …"

_**Charles: **_"E vabbè! Meglio una moglie innamorata che una che guarda altrove!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ben detto Charles!"

_**Perla:**_ "Marco, possiamo cominciare!"

_**Marco: **_"Bene Signori, siete pronti?"

_**Tutti: **_"Siiiii …"

_**Marco: **_"Avete scelto il vostro partner?"

_**Tutti: **_"Siii.."

_**Alain: **_"Dunque con chi comincio a ballare?"

_**Australia: **_"Tiriamo a sorte …"

_**Alain: **_"Oh povero me!"

_**Australia: **_"Simona, facciamo la conta …. Da te .. uno, due e tree … cominci prima tu, vai!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Simona cominciamo …"

linK …. Tengo una necessidad (gruppo extra)

_**Armand: "**_Oh cielo! Madame Terry ma che ballo sconcio!"

_**Terry: **_"Sta zitto Armand, che mi sto divertendo un mondo!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh che vergogna! Un cardinale che si cimenta in una danza tanto impudica…."

_**Terry: **_"E smettila! Che nel mio tempo la Bachata Domenicana è meravigliosa!"

_**Armand: **_"Ohhh ma io mi muovo in questo modo sconcio contro la mia volontà …"

_**Terry: **_"Ovvio! Come dice il tuo caro fratellone, la piuma magica la possediamo noi! Ih ih … Su smettila di dire stupidaggini e balla!"

_**Armand: **_"Povero me, un ex cardinale trattato in questo modo!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh madamigella Aizram ma che danza inguardabile!"

_**Aizram: **_"E voi non guardate, ballate!"

_**Generale: **_"Siete un'Arpia! Ohh spero solo che Marguerite non guardi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Invece ci sta guardando ed è in compagnia di Anna!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh che imbarazzo! Ma si può sapere perché non ve ne state buone, buone a casa visto che non potete uscire?"

_**Aizram: **_"Tacete e ballate! E poi con la nostra piuma magica, tutto è possibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … dannazione alla vostra piuma!"

_**Aizram: **_"Consolatevi, poi ballerete con Marguerite una bachata romantica!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa combinate? Ci fate danzare un ballo spinto con le donzelle e invece con le nostre consorti … Ahhh pazze, voi due siete due pzaae!"

_**Aizram: **_"Arpie non pazze. Su balliamo, ZUT!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh madre, Madame Lupen stringe un poco troppo il mio Charles, non mi piace!"

_**Marianne: **_"E che dire di Madame Agrifoglio che fa certe movenze con Louis …"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ed io! Sniff … Ecco Alain ha ballato con madame Simona e adesso stringe Australia! Ahhhh possibile che debba essere tanto conteso?"

_**Oscar: **_"IO sto peggio di tutte voi! Elektra stringe troppo il mio André! Ahhhh io non ce la faccio più! Vado a riprendermelo." dico raggiungendoli. "Elektra, adesso basta, André balla con me, via!"

_**Elektra: **_"Si, certo, è tutto tuo Oscar. Grazie! André sei stato magnifico!"

_**Guardo con diffidenza Elektra mi avvinghio a mio marito e dico:**_ "Adesso balla con me."

_**André: **_"Ma certo Oscar! .. Oscar ma lo sai che sei davvero bella vestita così?"

_**Oscar: **_"Anche tu sei bellissimo con questa camicia attillata e aperta fino al petto."

_**André: **_"… Oscar sei troppo bella! Ti desidero tanto!"

_**Oscar: **_"André smettila, mi fai arrossire!"

_**André: **_"Senti amore?! La musica ha cambiato ritmo …"

_**Oscar: **_"Si è uno strano ballo moderno ma romantico …."

_**André: **_"Si.. stringimi …. Ti amo …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ti amo … mio André…"

Link John Legend – All of Me ( Bachata REMIX produced by George Dice)


	183. Chapter 183

La comodità del fienile

"Mi piace stringerti a me bel maschione!" dico mentre l'uomo con il codino tenta di divincolarsi. "No, fermati, non ti muovere mi piace stringerti di schiena e poi, voglio vedere se riesci davvero a resistermi.. "Siete forse impazzita? Fermatevi con le mani…"

"Forse ti disturbano le mie mani? Ma se ho un tocco leggero! Oh quanto mi piaci! Forse sarà la tua aria da prete che mi fa impazzire!"

"E basta Madame! Lasciatemi in pace! Pater Noster quis est in caelis..."

"Ohhh ma allora ho davvero ragione! Non sarai davvero un prete? Ohhh ma io adoro farlo con i prelati!" dico mettendo la mano nella parte bassa dei pantaloni.

Faustina ed io dividiamo lo stesso pagliaio e non riusciamo ad addormentarci. Il cardinale è poco più là, assistiamo alla scena, sussurro scandalizzata: "Faustina hai visto!"

"Ohhh Maria che vergogna! Quella donna ha toccato proprio lì … ohhhh… mai avrei immaginato di poter vedere certe cose!" rispondo scandalizzata.

"Siiii ma il Cardinale sta pregando!"

"Ma certo! E' peccato praticare certi atti se non si è sposati e poi quella donna è una meretrice .."

Mi faccio velocemente il segno della croce e ribatto: "Il Cardinale vive già in peccato con la Marchesa e adesso quella donna … ohhh … ma…"

"Maria, ma anche le altre donne si sono coricate avvinghiate agli altri uomini, guarda!"

"Si, ho visto .. che scandalo … non ho mai visto nulla di simile!"

"Ohhh … meglio pregare … recitiamo il rosario …"

"Guarda! Il Cardinale sta pregando …"

"Si, vedo ma … intanto si lascia toccare lì. Ohh Faustina, temo che il maligno sia tra noi! … Meglio pregare!"

"Si … si … Maria … preghiamo anche noi …"

Tiro fuori il mio rosario ed inizio a pregare con la mia amica, contando ad uno tutti i grani.

I tre soldati di Oscar sono appartati in un angolo della stalla, Francois sussurra a Jacques: "Ehi, amico ma hai visto cosa sta succedendo?"

"Quelle donne sono venute a caccia di clienti.."

"Il terzo dice: "Umm … sono sicuro che sarà una notte movimentata…"

"Vincent, credevo che questa fosse una missione invece qui non si pensa ad altro."

"Già! Ih ih ih …"

"Però mi piacerebbe dormire in santa pace, visto che tra qualche ora dovremmo metterci in viaggio."

Sono accanto al mio amico Gerard, il mio è un dormi veglia, sto sognando la mia amata Sabrina che mi bacia, mi abbraccia … è su di me, quando sento all'improvviso un corpo femminile cingermi le spalle, sento un profumo irresistibile, un soffio all'orecchio, una voce soave e seducente: "Bel maschietto vedo che non ti dispiace, perché non ci divertiamo un poco?"

Sto sognando … la mia Sabrina si è materializzata, la sento accanto a me, mi tocca dappertutto, sussurro appena: "Ohhh che meraviglia! Siii Siii Sabrina mia … ancora … ti prego non fermarti, ti voglio ancora!"

Sento una voce ma non è quella di mia moglie che mi dice: "Ma certo mio possente maschietto, ti farò divertire come un ossesso ma tu quanto mi dai?"

Le parole della donna mi svegliano di soprassalto, spalanco gli occhi, vedo un viso che non è quello di mia moglie, mi allontano di scatto e, per non svegliare gli altri, sussurro animatamente: "Ma chi siete, cosa volete?"

"Ma come, non sai che avreste diviso il pagliaio con delle donne?"

"Certo che si, ma Voi cosa volete da me?"

"Come cosa voglio! Lavorare e … divertirmi!"

"Ohhh...ehm...io...no Madame. Davvero no…"

Io devo resistere, non posso tradire la mia Sabrina … però questa donna è bella … e poi ha un profumo … ed è morbida …. Seducente ….

"Forse non ti piaccio? Ma su, sono sicura che ti farò impazzire di piacere!"

"Ecco...no. Grazie ma proprio no." dico cercando di allontanare la Signorina. Povero me! Sto impazzendo. Devo farcela...Sabrina!

Mi avvinghio all'uomo, con la bocca gli soffio dentro l'orecchio e sussurro dolcemente: "Dai … sono sicura che mi vuoi … non fare il difficile, avanti … fatti sotto!"

"N...no...davvero...iii...io..." sento goccioline di sudore cadere dalla fronte. Resisti Alain, pensa a Sabrina...Sabrina...

"Ma cosa vuoi, che sia io a spogliarti? Se è questo che vuoi lo farò." dico sfiorando la cintura con le dita e toccando nella parte bassa." Umm .. lo sapevo che ti piacciono le donne!"

Sussulto, mi alzo di scatto e sbotto: "SABRINAAAAA! E VOI LASCIATEMI IN PACE!"

"Sabrina?! Se vuoi chiamatemi Sabrina a me non dispiace!"

Sento il mio amico Alain agitarsi, mi giro e vedo una donna su di me, il suo decolté florido è sulla mia faccia e sussurra sulle mie labbra: "Ti piaccio? Sono a tua completa disposizione!"

"Eh?! No no Madame! Io sono sposato e fedele. Però ... se cercate compagnia sono certo che i tre soldati rimasti nella locanda gradiranno molto."

"Oh ma io ….. veramente ho visto che sono impegnati con le loro donne!"

"No no ... sono tutti liberi! Soprattutto il Capitano Maribeau! Vi accoglieranno felici! Qui ... noi siamo tutti sposati! Andate andate!" rispondo deciso cercando di allontanare la Signorina.

"Ma no, cosa dite?! Quel tale … Maribeau ho visto che si appartava con una donna di una certa età, mi pare che l'abbia chiamata madame Battista …"

"Davvero?! Ah ah ah ah!" Scoppio a ridere a crepapelle!

"Beh! Si può sapere cosa avete da ridere? Quella donna desiderava il suo uomo come io desidero Voi! E in quantoal fatto che tu sia sposato, non fa nulla … io non sono gelosa!"

"... Vi ringrazio ma non voglio compagnia!"

Sono quasi addormentato, accanto a me c'è Louis, quando nella penombra vedo una donna accovacciarsi accanto a me, mi tocca, mi accarezza, mi sfiora con delicatezza tentando di suscitare in me dell'interesse, mormoro appena: "Oh...Joséphine...lasciami dormire! Uhm..."

"Oh si amore mio sono io … la tua bellissima Joséphine! … Caro sono tua abbracciami … baciami … desidero essere tua e poi … ma lo sai che trovo interessante il tuo giro vita?!"

"Jo...ma...hai cambiato profumo?!"

"Oh caro … non ti piace…" dico con voce ammiccante mentre lo tocco nella parte intima.

"Ma...ma..." spalanco gli occhi e urlo spaventato "AAAAAHHHH TU NON SEI JO! VA VIAAAA!"

Louis sussurra: "Charles per favore ho sonno! Ma perché non vai con tua moglie da un'altra parte?"

Uff …. Che scocciatura che sono questi due, per fortuna che Marianne è una donna a modo, tranquilla ed assennata, che non ha pretese eccessive. E soprattutto ….. sa che sono io l'uomo di casa!

"Louis! Non é Jo! È … è ... una...meretrice! Aiutami!"

Dopo quanto accaduto con Elena non riesco a dormire e poi … sdraiarmi su questo pagliaio non è davvero il massimo! Io non sono abituato a questa roba che punge …. Io ho sempre dormito su comodi letti, mai sulla paglia! Vedo avanzare cinque donne nella penombra, penso: sono le donne della casa che divideranno la stalla con noi, spero che non facciano rumore, in questo momento sono troppo agitato e non ho voglia di ascoltare alcun chiacchiericcio.

Mi giro dall'altra parte, non ho voglia di vedere nessuno.

Sento calpestare il pagliaio. Dei passi si fanno sempre più vicini finché non sento qualcuno affiancarmi di schiena, delle mani si insinuano tra i capelli.

"Ma che bella chioma che hai!... Ed io credevo che portassi una parrucca!"

Mi giro di scatto e ribatto: "Madame, io non ho mai fatto usa di parrucche, non ne ho bisogno."

"Vedo vedo. I tuoi capelli sono così belli … soffici … profumati! … E poi profumi più di una donna … anzi … direi che profumi più di me e delle mie amiche messe insieme!"

"Madame Vi chiedo di lasciarmi tranquillo, non ho bisogno di una donna."

"Ehi damerino calmati, possibile che tutto questo ben di Dio vuoi tenerlo per te?!"

"Madame se volete qualche moneta ve la darò ma lasciatemi in pace."

"Ehi calmati! Ma nessuno ti ha insegnato un poco di educazione? Ma lo sai che le donne non si trattano in questo modo? Ma proprio questo ragazzo difficile doveva capitarmi?" rispondo stizzita.

"Madame, a Voi interessano le monete ed io ve le darò, l'importante è che mi lasciate in pace!" dico allontanandomi stizzito.

"Calmati che non ho certo voglia di importunarti… però ti lascerò in pace solo se mi offrirai almeno sei monete d'oro!"

Scatto in piedi e urlo: "VOI SIETE PAZZA! USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DI QUI!"

"E NO, BEL CAPELLONE SEI TU CHE SEI MIO OSPITE E NON ESCO DAL MIO PAGLIAIO. E POI TI HO DETTO CHE MI DEVI DARE ALMENO SEI MONETE D'ORO."

"NON CI PENSO NEMMENO. SPARITE! ANDATE VIA!" urlo scandalizzato. A tutto c'è un limite, anche alla mia benevolenza.

"Maria, le nostre preghiere servono a poco, quelle donne sono davvero indemoniate!"

"Hai ragione Faustina ma continuiamo a pregare!"

Sento un gran trambusto attorno a me, apro gli occhi, mi sfilo dalle braccia di Andrè e mi metto seduta.

Vedo alcune donnette avvinghiate ai miei soldati, ai miei cognati, a mio zio e a Girodelle. Scuoto Andrè e mi alzo. Afferro la spada e urlo: "FUORI DI QUI O GIURO CHE VI CACCIO IO!"

Mi alzo di scatto, vedo le mie amiche faro lo stesso, ci voltiamo tutte verso quello strano ragazzo, magrino, senza barba, con la spada sguainata.

"Ehi biondino cosa ti prende? Forse non hai mai visto una donna?"

"Ah ah ah …. Amica mia, se non l'hai capito al ragazzo non piacciono le donne ma stasera ci penseremo noi a lui!"

"COSA! Se non lasciate in pace i nostri mariti, fidanzati, padri e zii giuro che ve ne pentirete. E no, a me non piacciono le donne, a me piace solo mio marito! E sapete perchè? Perchè io SONO una donna! Ed ora vedete di dormire! VELOCI! Io voglio dormire, sono stanca, è stata una giornata faticosa e mia figlia non mi lascia tranquilla." urlo furiosa, arrabbiata e nervosa.

"COSA! Ma … No, sono sicuro che stai scherzando biondino! Ah ah … Dici di essere una donna perché non vuoi che si dica di te che sei un sodomita! Ah ah …"

"COSA?!" urlo come una pazza, quando sento le braccia di Andrè avvolgermi. "Oscar ... lascia stare ... shhhh ... vieni qui ... tu devi pensare alla nostra creatura ...su …"

In questo periodo Oscar è davvero agitata, oltre che gelosa.

"Bel moro ti piacciano gli uomini? Non è possibile, non sai cosa ti perdi, guardami non sono avvenente?"

"No Madame, non siete il mio tipo. Io amo mia moglie ... solo lei. Ora siate gentile, lasciateci riposare tranquilli!" dico con tono tranquillo e pacato, nella speranza che ci lasci in pace.

"Andrè! Come posso stare tranquilla?! Ma le senti?!"

La donna ribatte: "Ma si può sapere cosa avrei detto di così terribile? Ho solo invitato il tuo amichetto ad assaggiarmi, tra l'altro credo di essere molto appetitosa!"

"BASTAAAAA! TUTTI IN PIEDI! IL MIO È UN ORDINE!" Urlo a squarciagola. Adesso basta, sono stufa, stanca, scocciata e nervosa. Io voglio riposare, la mia creatura vuole riposare.

Il Generale interviene: "Oscar calmati! E voi madamigelle siete pregate di andare a dormire in un angolo della stalla altrimenti siete pregate di alloggiare altrove! E tu André, possibile che non riesca a prenderti cura di mia figlia?"

"Ma Generale …""

" È sempre così agitata ….. poverina! Però, la mia Marguerite non era così nelle sue sei gravidanze! Povero me!"

"Padre, vi sembra il momento di dire certe cose? Ma non lo vedete che queste donne ci stanno assalendo?"

Vedo le donne accerchiare mio padre, lo toccano, una di loro dice: "Bel maschiaccio francese, certo che a guardarti da vicino ci fai davvero uscire dai vestiti! Perché non ci spogli ad una ad una e cominciamo a fare la conta?"

"NO. Grazie ma no. Vedete...io non funziono più! E pure gli altri uomini che vedete qui. Niente. Siamo in pellegrinaggio per chiedere la grazia a Nostro Signore... vero Armand?!"

E speriamo che ci credano …. Non so più cosa inventarmi! Cosa mi tocca dire! Povero me, Marguerite dammi la forza di resistere!

"Come non funzionate?!"dice una delle donne e guardando Alain continua: "Ma se ho toccato con mano che questo baldo giovane era tutto … ehmm … come dire … ecco si, agitato! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma no...era un calzino! Vero Alain?!" ribatte il Generale.

"Coff .. coff … come! Ma io stavo sognando la mia Sabrina …"

"ALAIN!"

Ma possibile che questo imbecille non capisce proprio nulla?!

Guardo un poco perplessa mio padre, sussurro: "Andrè, certe volte mi chiedo come vengano certe idee a mio padre!"

La donna mi soffia all'orecchio e continua: "Allora ti piacciono le donne! In effetti, a guardarti, è impossibile dubitarne!

"BASTAAAAAA! VIA! SCIO'! ECCO, prendete queste monete ma lasciateci in pace!" Dico allungando una moneta a ciascuna donna. "Se lo farete domani mattina avrete un'altra moneta." Vediamo se si accontentano di essere pagate per dormire.

L'altra donna mi accarezza e dice: "Monsieur … Vi chiamo in questo modo perché siete francesi ma …. se stanotte volete dormire in solitudine dovrete darci almeno tre volte tanto altrimenti vi saltiamo addosso e diremo alle vostre donne che avete abusato di noi!"

"Cosa?! Padre! Io risolvo a modo mio! Non Vi costerà nulla!" Dico puntando la spada alla gola di quella pazza.

Vedo la lama premere sulla giugulare e digrigno: "Provaci e le mie amiche non solo vi accuseranno di averci violentate ma anche di omicidio. Quindi sganciate la grana."

Mi rendo conto che le donne sono decise a tutto pur di ottenere il denaro. Ho un'idea dico: "E sia...ma prima brindiamo all'intesa! Armand fratello mio, vai a prendere una bottiglia di Borgogna da offrire alle nostre amiche! Quello buono...mi raccomando!"

"SSSSiii si ma …. Augustin spiegami cos'hai da festeggiare?"

Una delle ragazze ribatte ammiccante: "Ma bel maschione mi pare ovvio, festeggiamo il nostro matrimonio! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Armand! Possibile che tu non capisca?! Su su …. vai, muoviti!"

Che fratello che ho … povero me. Spero che abbia capito che deve mettere del laudano nel vino! Anche se è così ingenuo …. Certe volte mi chiedo se ha davvero cinquant'anni! Sembra ancora un ragazzino! Povero me!

"Ehi maschione certo che il tuo caro fratellino è un coniglietto smarrito!" mi avvicino all'uomo con il codino e continuo: "Dimmi, da ragazzino ti hanno rinchiuso tra i preti, vero? Lo capisco dal tuo atteggiamento, sei per nulla come il maschione di tuo fratello!"

La donna mi soffia sul collo, mi accarezza, prendo la sua mano e l'allontano, balbetto: "Ma … madame .. co … cosa dite…"

L'altra ribatte: "Ma se poco fa eri inginocchiato a recitare il rosario! Ehi maschione non è che tu li celebri davvero i matrimoni?"

La terza dice: "Elizabeth, secondo me, li celebra e li consuma, vero maschione mio?"

"Ma …. io … in effetti …. sono stato un uomo di Chiesa, ma ora scusatemi, vado a prendere questo borgogna, se no mio fratello si agita ancora di più! Anche se proprio non capisco cosa ci voglia fare!"

Certo che Augustin ha delle idee ….. festeggiare! Ma cosa c'è da festeggiare? Penso tra me mentre mi allontano con aria perplessa.

"Ehi amica mia, ma hai sentito?! Il tuo maschione è stato un uomo di chiesa! Ehi tu, uomo di chiesa, che ne diresti di indossare la tua tonaca e di scatenare le mie fantasie?"

Mi allontano rapido, raggiungo la nostra carrozza e cerco questo borgogna. Ma Augustin non ha nulla di meglio da fare? Io davvero non lo capisco, vuole forse ubriacarsi? Deve essere impazzito!

"Augustin, ti basta una bottiglia o ne vuoi due?! Magari ti porto anche del Vin Santo?! Sai che io proprio non ti capisco?!"

"Vino Santo?!" sussurro ad André: "Figliolo, quell'imbranato di Armand non ha capito un bel niente, provvedi tu!"

Una delle meretrici ribatte divertita: "Ehi prete, porta solo il Vino Santo ma non il tuo rosario! Ah ah ah …" L'altra continua: "E anche i tuoi attributi! Ah ah ah …"

Oscar digrigna sottovoce: "Maledizione Padre, io le trafiggo."

"Calmati Oscar, dobbiamo trovare la maniera di bloccarle." Dico a bassa voce, nel tentativo di tranquillizzare mia figlia.

"Padre …. se lo zio non capisce …. lo sfido a duello, sappiatelo! Neppure lui può essere così ingenuo!"

"Ma cosa dici! Non lo dirai sul serio? Oscar, Armand è mio fratello, tuo zio, quindi portagli rispetto. André, va da Armand, e digli di prendere del laudano e non il vino Santo!" dico sottovoce, per non farmi ascoltare dalle meretrici.

"Va bene Signore, vado subito. Credo proprio che Armand non abbia capito. Oscar, tu stai tranquilla, non muoverti. Signore … Vi prego, non fate agitare Oscar!" dico tranquillo, sottovoce.

Una delle donne guarda André e dice: "Ehi Catrine guarda chi sta arrivando?! Ehi fustacchione, ma lo sai che tua madre è stata davvero brava? Io non ci credo che preferisci il biondino a me! Su vieni, andiamoci a fare un giro!"

"Ehm… si … grazie Madame ma prima dobbiamo brindare …" dico raggiungendo Armand.

"Ah ah ah … corri, veloce che ho voglia di assaggiarti!"

"Come! Ma io le infilzo!" dico portando la mano all'elsa. Andrè è mio, solo mio! Ci ho messo vent'anni a capirlo, ma adesso nessuno me lo porterà via!

Mio padre mi blocca con le sue mani e dice: "Non fare nulla, non serve a nulla. E poi sei l'unica ad essere armata, noi altri abbiamo lasciato le spade sulle carrozze e tu da sola non puoi fare nulla. Ma le hai viste! Sono armate tutte di coltelli, quelle sono qui per derubarci."

"Maledizione Padre! Possibile che nessuno di voi sia stato previdente ad armarvi?"

"Oscar, hanno minacciato di accusarci di violenza. Dobbiamo cercare di uscirne fuori senza problemi. Ora calmati che il laudano farà la sua parte."

"E va bene…" dico digrignando. "Padre, guardate … alle pareti ci sono diverse corde, credo che ci saranno utili." Dico sorridendo …. Ho appena avuto un'idea! Frequentare i bordelli parigini a qualcosa serve ….

Una delle donne ci guarda e ribatte aggressiva: "Ehi voi due cosa state confabulando?"

Mio padre sorride e dice: "Nulla di irriverente Madame! Mio figlio ed io stiamo discutendo della bella serata che ci offrirete!"

"Ahh finalmente avete capito! Bene mi fa piacere!"

"Armand ….. ti aiuto ….."

"André, sei qui …"

Sussurro: "Armand, prendiamo il laudano a giungiamolo al vino da offrire alle signorine, così ci lasceranno in pace. Su, aiutatemi!"

"Ma … André…."

"Niente ma … è la soluzione migliore Armand!"

"Ops … si .. si .. André… però che idea! Io proprio non ci avevo pensato! Il laudano ….. mio fratello è un vero stratega, e non solo lui."

Una delle donne intima: "Ehi voi due ma insomma si può sapere quanto tempo ci mettete? Noi abbiamo voglia di vino e di uomini! Ah ah ah ah … SBRIGATEVI SE NON VOLETE CHE ANDIAMO A RIFERE ALLE VOSTRE DONNE CHE AVETE ABUSATO DI NOI! Ah ah ah …"

"Fate pure, tanto le mie sorelle non vi crederanno! Siete solo un branco di oche starnazzanti! Dovreste vergognarvi!" dico sicura di me, queste donne sono davvero insopportabili! Ma proprio in questo postaccio dovevamo capitare?

"Si certo, certo! Ma vedete biondino, noi non abbiamo motivo di vergognarci, almeno a NOI piacciono gli uomini. A dire il vero a me piace il tuo uomo e ti giuro che sarà mio! Capito sodomita?!"

Mio padre mi sussurra: "Ti prego non reagire, pensa a François!"

"Ma che sodomita! Io sono una donna! DONNA!"

"Si certo come dico che io mi chiamo Franz! Ah ah ah …"

"Ehi ma sotto alle coperte ci sono altri due uomini … ma da quando siamo entrate non fanno altro che pregare!"

"Elisabeth meglio ignorarli, ma non li hai visti?! Sono gracilini e scialbi più del biondino. Ignoriamoli."

"Hai ragione. Questi soggetti sono molto più interessanti."

"PADRE! Io queste le strozzo!"

"Ti ho detto di calmarti. Abbi pazienza…"

"No che non ho pazienza! Come posso averne? Quelle ….. quelle … sono delle assatanate! Se non la smettono Padre, o se la Vostra idea non dovesse funzionare, mi occuperò io di loro, a modo mio!"

Il capellone è accanto a me, vedo la sua faccia sbigottita, sussurro: "Certo che il nostro diavolo biondo è andato su tutte le furie! Se non fosse incinta a quest'ora le avrebbe già fatte fuori, quelle cinque truffatrici!"

"Già, hai ragione Alain! È una donna eccezionale ….. ma io ora ho Elena ….. che mi sta facendo sudare non poco, credimi!"

"Ih ih … ma pure Voi, come Vi è potuta venire la brillante idea di raccontare alla Vostra fidanzata che avete usato il bidet in compagnia di una dama?! Scusatemi ma credo che Ve la siate cercata."

"Beh …. Alain, tu non lo hai mai fatto?! Ih ih …. di la verità!"

"Io? Ecco … io … a dire il vero conosco tutti i bordelli di Parigi e perché no, ho fatto anche qualche scappatella durante la precedente missione ma non sono mica stato tanto stupido da raccontarlo a mia moglie! Ehmm scusatemi Maggiore…"

"Si si ….. capisco …. ma da quello che ho potuto comprendere …. tua moglie sa benissimo che hai un passato …. Tanto allegro!"

"Ahhh Maggiore, sapeste quanto soffro! Giuro che non mi è mai accaduto una cosa simile, sono sempre stato io a saltare addosso le donne e mai viceversa."

"Ah ah ah ah ah … non hai mai visto Versailles Alain! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

"Volete dire che … avete fatto delle orge?"

"Voglio dire che lì le dame sono piuttosto intraprendenti …. e di gusti particolari. Molte avrebbero voluto …. ehm ….. hai capito vero? Anche con Madame Oscar, quando era nella Guardia Reale. Donne senza contegno … credimi!"

"COSA! Volete dire che il comandante è stato l'oggetto di desiderio delle dame di Versailles!? Questa poi!"

"Esatto!" rispondo con aria sorniona, Versailles è una vera giungla!

Una delle donne ci guarda e con tono provocatorio dice: "Ehi voi, perché non fate ridere anche me? A proposito … uhmm … però che divertente sarebbe giacere prima con un uomo profumato e imbellettato come una meretrice e poi con l'altro che è rozzo , sporco e magari puzzolente! Ahhhh che stalloni che dovete essere!"

Mia figlia urla: "ARMAND! SBRIGATI A PORTARE QUEL VINO SANTO, NON CE LA FACCIO Più!"

"Nemmeno noi ce la facciamo più ad aspettare! Ah ah … Su mezzo prete, muoviti con quei bicchieri che stasera dovrai celebrare parecchi matrimoni! Ah ah … Il primo sarà il nostro!"

Sussurro al capellone: "Guardate Maggiore, stanno tornando con il vino ed i bicchieri. Speriamo bene!"

Arrivo con Armand al mio fianco, le bottiglie già pronte all'uso ed i bicchieri in mano. "Bene signore, facciamo un bel brindisi! Su prendete un bicchiere e bevete con noi!"

"Grazie prete!" Dico prendendo i bicchieri, aspetto che tutti gli altri facciano lo stesso, mi accosto il bicchiere alle labbra del mio uomo e dico: "Su bel maschione, bevi, che poi lo sorseggio dalla tua bocca!"

"Eh?! No no …. bevete dal Vostro bicchiere! Su su ….. Brindiamo!"

"Ma come … forse non vi piacciono certi giochetti? Vedrai bel maschione ti porterò in paradiso…"

"Ecco … no …. grazie!"

Vedo tre delle signorine bere avidamente dai loro bicchieri, spero che Andrè abbia abbondato con il laudano, e che mio zio non abbia confuso le bottiglie. Speriamo bene. Se tutto va come deve, ancora pochi minuti e crolleranno addormentate come dei sacchi di patate!

La donna che mi è accanto sorseggia e dice: "Però che sapore strano che ha il tuo vino, prete! Possibile che beviate questa robaccia?"

"Certo Madame, su su … brindiamo!"

"Ah ah ah … Madame! Ah ah ah … Ehi … ma lo senti? Abbiamo un vero gentiluomo, mi ha chiamata madame, questa poi! Ah ah ah … Ohhh ma che maschio, non vedo l'ora di farti mio!" dico buttando giù tutto di un fiato.

"Padre …. vi assicuro che se non si addormentano …. ci penso io a loro." sussurro piano al mio augusto genitore.

"Calmati Oscar! Vedrai che tra meno di dieci minuti cominceranno a perdere la grinta…"

"Dieci minuti? Troppo Padre, spero che crollino prima! Io sono stanca, credetemi." dico mentre Andrè mi si avvicina.

Mio padre ribatte: "Dovevi dividere la camera con tua sorella."

"E dormire tranquilla quando qui sta succedendo il finimondo? No, grazie Padre. Sono felice di aver seguito mio marito! … Ma perché le altre due non hanno ancora bevuto?!" dico mentre Andrè posa un braccio sulle mie spalle, nel tentativo di rassicurarmi. Mi volto, lo guardo e per un attimo mi perdo nella dolcezza del suo sguardo. Come fa ad essere sempre così tranquillo?

Vedo le donne posare i bicchieri, dico a mio cognato: "Louis, se solo Joséphine fosse qui, non so cosa succederebbe!"

"Sarebbe scoppiato il finimondo…"

"Uauuuuu ….. uhm ….. che sonno …. uhm ….. aaaaa" sentiamo una delle meretrici sbadigliare e lamentarsi.

"Andrè, forse inizia a funzionare!" sussurro al mio sposo, stringendomi un poco di più nel suo caldo abbraccio. Lo sento cingermi la vita un poco più forte e sfiorarmi il viso.

"Oh .. ma che sta succedendo? … Perché all'improvviso ho sonno? Ehi prete sei sicuro che quello che ci hai dato fosse vino?"

"Uh? Si si …. certo …. vino vino ….." dico un poco imbarazzato.

"Ohhh allora prima di addormentarmi, spogliati …"

"Shhhh … riposatevi … su su ….. " dico con voce suadente, sperando che si addormenti quanto prima.

"Ehi maschione forse non hai inteso che io non voglio dormire ma farti felice? Ih ih .. E poi .. lo sai che la tua aria ingenua mi piace? Dimmi quante femmine hai avuto in tutta la carriera?"

"E basta! Bevete su!"

Una delle due mi guarda e dice stizzita: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende? Se ci tieni davvero perché non bevi tu?"

"Io?! Sono...astemio! Si si ... astemio!"

"Ah ah ah … si, certo! Chissà perché non ti credo! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma no, anzi …. siamo belle vigili!

"Andrè ... io sono stanca, vieni, ritiriamoci! Non ce la faccio davvero più!" dico appoggiandomi ad Andrè.

Vedo il bel moro allontanarsi mano nella mano del biondino e dico: "Ehi voi due si può sapere dove andate con quell'atteggiamento da innamorati?"

"A riposarci, e si, siamo innamorati! Ed ora lasciateci riposare!" dico tenendo stretta la mano della mia Oscar e accompagnandola nel nostro giaciglio di fortuna. Mi sistemo e Oscar si accovaccia tra le mie braccia, stretta stretta. Mi sdraio, Oscar appoggia il viso alla mia spalla, posa una mano sulla mia spalla, io la avvolgo nel mio abbraccio ed inizio ad accarezzarla con dolcezza, come ho letto nel libro che ci ha lasciato il dottor Lassonne. Spero che serva a tranquillizzarla un poco, povera cara.

"Uhmm … e va bene! Vuol dire che mi orienterò sul vecchio! Ih ih … come si dice … gallo vecchio fa buon brodo! Ah ah ah …"

"A parte il fatto che io non sono vecchio ... vado a dormire anche io! Buona notte!" dico allontanandomi e seguendo Oscar e Andrè.

Li raggiungo, sistemo la mia coperta e mi sdraio con la testa sul cuscino, girato su un fianco, guardando Oscar. Già ... Oscar e Andrè si sono scambiati di posto, mia figlia ha voluto sistemare Andrè contro la parete ... poverino ... beh ... però lui ha dei cuscini per ripararlo dal muro in legno! E sua moglie tra le braccia ... mica tanto poverino! Io sono qui solo, senza la mia adorata sposa! Poverino me piuttosto!

"Andrè ... è meglio se ci scambiamo di posto ... tu mettiti contro al muro ... con la schiena ben contro ai cuscini, mi raccomando! Io mi sistemo accanto a te, tra le tue braccia, stretta stretta!"

"Ma … contro al muro?! Ma Oscar, perché?"

"Perchè così sarai al riparo da quelle ... quelle ... donnacce di facili costumi! Ecco!"

Sussurro a mio cognato: "Louis, ma non ti sembra che due di quelle donne siano un poco troppo vigli al contrario delle loro amiche?"

"Già ... mi sa che non sono cadute nel tranello del generale, peccato. Spero che ci lascino comunque in pace, io sono stanco!"

Una delle donne dice all'altra: "Marlene, guarda Elizabeth ma … si sta addormentando sul pagliaio, cosa le succede?"

"Non lo so, ma non è l'unica. Che strano!"

"Comunque, al mezzo prete ci penso io. Mi piace troppo, lo voglio!"

"E va bene ... fai pure! Io invece voglio il vecchio! Quello con la parrucca boccolosa ... che si è appartato vicino ai sodomiti!"

"Vuoi il vecchio perché sai che pieno di grana?"

"Esatto! … Comunque se lo vuoi fa pure!"

"Bene! Allora andiamo e assaltiamoli! ih ih ih…"

"Mi avvicino di soppiatto al più anziano della compagnia, mi sdraio accanto, sento il suo calore, emette dei ronfi, dorme ma io non mi arrendo, gli poso la mano sui fianchi e comincio ad accarezzarlo. L'uomo si agita mi afferra la mano, la stringe, la porta sul suo ventre e sussurra nel sonno: "Ohhh si Marguerite!"

"Padre ... state zitto ... e non fate ... uhm ... sogni ... sconci ..."

"Ehm ... io ... sonno ...ronf...so ...nnnnno..."

Sorrido, so che il vecchio sta sognando ed io ne approfitto. Con la lingua gli bacio l'orecchio e sussurro: "Sono la tua Marguerite …. su … cosa aspetti … saltami addosso."

"Uhm ... Marguerite ... che voce ... strana ... ooohhhh…"

"Ohhh siii mio bel maschione! Su avanti fatto sotto!"

Mi sveglio disturbata da questi mormori, mi giro, mi agito, apro gli occhi e vedo una di quelle sgualdrine avvinghiata a mio padre, e lui ... invece di cacciarla via, stringe le mani a quella ... santo cielo, sono furiosa.

"AHHHHRRHHHH PADREEEE! COSA STATE FACENDO?! ORA BASTA! AVETE SUPERATO IL LIMITE!"

Sento mia moglie agitarsi, poi un urlo mi sveglia.

Sprofondo nel sonno quando all'improvviso sento mia figlia urlare e tutti gli altri sussultano e li vedo avvinghiati alle donne, anzi, vedo le donne avvinghiate loro.

Mi alzo decisa, adesso sono davvero stufa, qui ci vogliono le maniere forti, afferro le corde che sono agganciate alla parete e mi dirigo verso la molestatrice di mio padre, lo scavalco e dico decisa: "Adesso tu ed io facciamo un bel gioco, ti va?!"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Era ora che ti decidessi a cambiare parrocchia! Anche se a dire il vero preferisco il vecchio a te ma se mi offri una bella cifra mi sacrifico volentieri."

"Ma certo ... stai tranquilla!" dico avvicinandomi, poi leggera e rapida la avvolgo nella corda che ho in mano, legandola per bene.

"Bene ... il giochino si chiama ... la grande fuga. Adesso voglio vedere se riuscirai ancora a disturbarci! E vedi di tacere o ti imbavaglio pure! Chiaro?!"

Guardo preoccupato mia moglie, è davvero sorprendente! E' riuscita a legare quella pazza senza troppi problemi.

"Oscar ... ma ... "

"Fa silenzio André!" guardo le altre donne e dico: "Ehi voi belle signore che ne direste se facessimo tutti lo stesso gioco?"

"Oh ... ehm ... ma ... questo gioco ... come prosegue Monsieur?!"

"Ohhh ma lasciatevi guidare da noi! Sapete, siamo francesi e conosciamo tanti giochetti, vedrete non vi pentirete!"

Guardo gli altri e continuo: "Ehi uomini cosa aspettate a saltare addosso alle donne? Su avanti sbrigatevi, tanto non aspettano altro! André anche tu, SBRIGATI CHE HO FRETTA!"

Guardo con preoccupazione il diavolo biondo e sussurro ai miei vicini, Gerard e il cappellone, dico:" Ma cosa prende al comandante, forse è impazzita anche lei?"

"Non credo ... secondo me ha qualcosa di ben preciso in mente ... quella donna è unica!" rispondo passando una mano tra i miei capelli, tutti scompigliati.

"Allora belle signore, vi lasciate condurre dai giochetti di un sodomita?"

"Beh ... se è per cambiare ... le regole bene ... perchè no?!"

"Oh ma certo! Per un gioco tanto intrigante sono disposta a darvi qualsiasi cifra."

"Bene ... affare fatto Monsieur!"

"Bene! Vedrete che non vi pentirete!" guardo gli altri e dico: "Gerard, Louis, Vincent, François e voi tutti, prendete le corde e legate le signore. Stasera non si dorme, faremo festa!"

Guardo mia nipote, ha una strana luce negli occhi. Che la gravidanza l'abbia fatta ammattire? Forse dovrei provare ad esorcizzarla? Potrei provare con l'acqua benedetta … magari funziona!

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, ho capito benissimo cosa ha in mente. È davvero eccezionale, la mia dolce sposa. Dolce …. Decisa piuttosto!

"Oscar ... mi unisco anche io ... ih ih ... su forza, qualche giochetto diverso ci vuole ogni tanto!" dico sorridendo, saremo complici anche in questo giochino …. Ih ih

"Ahhh André poi faremo i conti. Lo sai che sono estremamente geloso!" dico maliziosa.

"Oh ... .si certo ... lo so ..." dico strizzando un occhio alla mia sposa.

"André su aiutami, le mesdames non aspettano altro che divertirsi .. ih ih ih …"

"Certo Oscar ... ecco ... passami una corda ... così ... io giro di qua, tu di là ... ahhhhh si si...quasi perfetto!" dico girando attorno ad una signorina ed impacchettandola per bene. Mia moglie è un vero genio, c'è poco da dire!

Mentre gli altri uomini ci legano, dico alla mia amica. "Leonida, ma hai mai fatto un gioco simile?"

"Uhm ... si ... una volta ... con un cliente molto ... difficile! Però erano dei venditori di stoffa ... seta credo, neri, morbidi ... queste corde invece..."

Il Generale borbotta: "E' una maledizione! Possibile che non ci sia una sola notte che ci lasciano dormire in pace?"

Una delle donne risponde: "Ahhh bel maschione, quindi siete dei frequentatori incalliti! E tu prete, e pensare che hai fatto tanto il sostenuto! Addirittura quando ti ho toccato nella parte bassa hai persino pregato!"

Leonida ribatte divertita: "Forse prima di giacere con una donna prega! Ah ah ah …"

Guardo mia figlia, é riuscita a legare le signorine senza troppa fatica. È davvero brava, degna figlia di cotanto padre! Il mio erede! Mio figlio! Ahhhh! Come sono fiero di lei!

"Brava Oscar! Ottimo lavoro!" Dico soddisfatto!

"Padre, le ho solo legate ben strette affinché non saltino addosso a mio marito."

"Certo...hai avuto un'ottima idea! E i tuoi soldati hanno capito al volo! Complimenti figliola! Sono fiero di te!"

Jhoanna ribatte: "Ehi vecchio sporcaccione non vorrai davvero farmi intendere che te la fai con il biondino perché non ci credo! Ti ho osservato sai, sei un uomo virile e possente!"

"Il biondino è mio figlio!"

"Vedi di tacere o ti imbavaglio! Chiaro?!" Rispondo furiosa.

Elisabeth ribatte: "Hai capito il vecchiaccio! Se la fa con il figlio, però! … Mi chiedo adesso cosa potrà fare con noi visto che è tanto depravato!"

Sento il diavolo biondo ordinare: "Soldati, prendete tutte le sciarpe che abbiamo e imbavagliate le Signorine!"

Gerard sorride e risponde: "Ai Vostri ordini Comandante!"

"Leonida hai sentito? Ci vogliono anche imbavagliare, ma sono davvero dei pervertiti!"

"Si ma … il biondino è un uomo altro che donna … hai sentito? Quell'uomo l'ha chiamato Comandante."

"Sentito. Eppure, il vecchio prima ha asserito che era una donna, poi un maschio. Bah .. che gente promiscua!"

"Guarda, arrivano con le sciarpe …"

Mi avvicino sorridendo, afferro delle sciarpe ed imbavaglio ad una ad una le signorine.

"Bene mie care! Ora noi riposiamo e voi...arrangiatevi!"

"Ben detto Padre! Ed ora tutti a dormire. Il primo che mi disturba assaggerà la mia spada!" dico guardando ad uno ad uno i presenti.

Osservo le donne che si dimenano, i loro sguardi sono allucinati, emettono dei vagiti, dico a mia nipote: "Oscar ma come potremo riuscire a dormire se fanno tanto rumore?"

Una suora interviene: "Cardinale, credo che sia normale che strepitino, visto che il demonio è dentro i loro corpi. Credo che sia il caso che preghiamo nuovamente affinché ritornino in loro …"

"Ma no! Zio, usate l'acqua benedetta. E se non smettono ... pazienza! Prima o poi si stancheranno e poi non dimentichiamo che almeno tre di loro hanno bevuto il laudano, quindi ci sarà meno rumore. Ed ora tutti a dormire! Non voglio sentire lamentele!"

Armand ribatte: "Oscar scusami ma riguardo all'acqua benedetta …. se i prelati dovessero adoperare l'acqua benedetta per tutte le meretrici allora non basterebbero tutti i pozzi della Francia! … Anche se sarà difficile addormentarsi in questa circostanza, meglio provarci altrimenti domani mattina saremo costretti ad affrontare il viaggio senza aver riposato! … Però a guardarle, mi fanno pena!"

"Pena Zio? A me proprio no! Ed ora...buona notte!" dico afferrando la mano di mio marito ed avviandomi verso il nostro giaciglio.

"Armand, Oscar ha ragione meglio andare a dormire! … Armand, si vede che non sei mai stato un frequentatore di bordelli."

"Certo che no Augustin! Ma cosa dici?!"

"Dico che non hai alcuna esperienza con certe donne!"

"Beh...mi pare ovvio! Augustin, forse tu .. tu … sei un frequentatore di bordelli?"

"Ma cosa dici Armand! Ma sei impazzito?! Io solo Marguerite! Ed ora vedi di dormire!" dico sistemandomi nel mio giaciglio accanto a mia figlia.

"E allora spiegami perché sei tanto informato sul comportamento di certe … donne!"

"Io nei bordelli ci sono andato solo per ripristinare l'ordine ma quando ero un giovane ufficiale! Dormi...o giuro che ti addormento io... con una botta in testa!"

"Augustin se hai bisogno di confessarti, ti prego non avere vergogna con tuo fratello."

"No no ... tu sei proprio matto! Dormi!"

"Augustin, ho l'animo in subbuglio, spero di riuscirci ma tu domani dovrai confessarmi i tuoi peccati, capito?"

"DORMI GRRRRRR!"

"PADRE, ZIO! TACETE O VI FACCIO TACERE IO?! CHIARO?!"

"Ih ih ih …. Gerad, è proprio il caso di dire che il diavolo biondo ha un diavolo per capello! Comunque ha ragione, dopo l'ennesima notte movimentata, meglio dormire! Ih ih … Gerard, Santa notte … ih ih …"

"Si ... verissimo Alain! Buon riposo a sogna... Sabrina! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Arg …. accidenti a te! Ma come ti salta in mente di nominarla?! Se solo la penso mi agito e …. Ohhh Gerard sei un disgraziato!"

"Ih ih ih ih …su scherzavo!"

"Armandinaaa! Non riesco a prendere sonno" dico togliendo la copertina dagli occhi e sostando le coperte.

"Vado di sotto a chiedere una tisaaaaana! Anzi …. vaiiii tuuuu a chiederlaaaa!"

"Madame, nemmeno io riesco a dormire! Ne farò preparare una anche per me. Vado!" dico lasciando la stanza in tutta fretta.

Sono di guardia con Jacques e Jean, sbuffo e dico: "Che serata da incubo! Tutti a dormire e noi qui a fare ... non so cosa! .. Ehi che ne direste di trovare un posto per dormire da qualche parte?"

"Beh …. lì c'è una panca …. magari potrebbe andare bene"

"Ma io cosa ci faccio di una panca?!... Voglio un letto."

"In questa sala di letti non ce ne sono …. dovrai accontentarti Michel. Uhm …. guarda chi sta arrivando … la tua amichetta! Ih ih ih"

Jacques sussurra: "Magari è qui per invitarti nel suo letto, così potrai dormire comodo! Ih ih ..."

"Uhm ….. potrebbe essere un'idea Jacques! Ih ih" dico sorridendo

"Armandina! Cosa fai qui?!" dico con voce suadente.

"E ... ecco ... madame ed io ... a .. abbiamo bisogno di una ti ... tisana..." rispondo emozionata.

"Una tisana? Non riuscite a dormire? Uhm …. non ti preoccupare, ti porto io la tisana, tu torna pure di sopra!"

"Ohhh quindi ci penserete Voi? Grazie .. Monsieur ..."

"Ma certo mia cara! Sali pure tranquilla!"

Sorrido mentre vedo Armandina risalire le scale, con movenze suadenti.

"Ragazzi ….. però è davvero bella Armandina! AAAHHHH!"

"Michel, ma cosa pensi di fare? Ripetere l'esperienza della carrozza?

"Esatto, ma in un comodo letto! Ih ih ih …. certo, unirò l'utile al dilettevole. Perché credetemi, quelle due … madame è troppo vecchia per me, ma mi sacrificherò per avere un letto, ma Armandina ….. ammettiamolo, è una vera bellezza!"

"Ih ih ... vado dal locandire ... farò preparare la tisana per le donzelle! Ih ih ... "

All'improvviso sento una voce grave alle mie spalle, è il Generale: "TU NON TI MUOVI DI LÌ! DEPRAVATO!"

"Ge …. ge ….. Generale! Ma …. io ….. Voi …" rispondo balbettando. Ma questo non ha nulla da fare?

"MARIBEAU! MI HAI DAVVERO STANCATO, ORA BASTA! MARIBEAU CHIEDERO' DI DEGRADARTI E PER STASERA TU E I TUOI AMICI DORMIRETE CON NOI NEL FIENILE! AVANTI MUOVETEVI!"

"Ma ….. Signore ….. noi non …. io … ma cosa ho fatto mai io di male? Stavo così bene a Parigi, nella mia caserma, a fare nulla"

"Infatti è ciò che farai quando tornerai a Parigi: NULLA! FORZA, AVANTI MARCH!" dico mentre i tre soldati mestamente lasciano la locanda, non resisto, colpisco il fondoschiena di Maribeau con una forte pedata fino a fargli perdere l'equilibrio, cade, inveisco: "AVANTI ALZATI!"

"Ahia! Ma Generale!"

"ZITTO IMBECILLE! MA CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE! E POI SEI IN MISSIONE!"

"Si si ... però Signore ... un attimo! Siete stato Voi a dirci di restare di guardia!"

"Vero di guardia, ma non nel letto di quelle due …. donne! Ahhhh ma a te ci penso io .. IMBECILLE!" dico dandogli una seconda pedata per farlo cadere nuovamente.

"Ahiaaa! Ma insomma! Basta! Ma perché Ve la prendete con me?!"

"Depravato che non sei altro, ti insegnerò a stare al mondo!"

"Ahi! E basta!" sussurro. "Uffa, non lo sopporto più questo vecchio!"

"Ehi ti ho sentito! VECCHIO A CHI?! AHH MA NON APPENA SAREMO A PARIGI … ARG …. DANNAZIONE! MA TRA TUTTI I SOLDATI POSSIBILE CHE BOUILLE' DOVESSE MANDARMI IL PIU' .. PIU' … INDISCIPLINATO?! AHHH … PARLERO' ANCHE CON QUEL DISGRAZIATO DI TUO PADRE! SU AVANTI, MUOVITI! DORMIRAI ACCANTO AL MIO CAVALLO!"

"Uff..." borbotto alzando gli occhi al cielo! Povero me! Io sognavo già una notte movimentata! Però... magari potrei avvicinare la figlia del generale ... ih ih ih ...

Guardo gli altri due soldati e digrigno: "Riguardo a voi dormirete accanto agli asini!"

"Sissignore!" Rispondiamo in coro. Come sempre é colpa di Michel!

"Certo che è anche colpa vostra! VOI DUE DA QUESTO MOMENTO VI ORDINO DI RIFERIRMI TUTTO CIO' CHE COMBINA QUESTO IMBECILLONE ALTRIMENTI VI RITERRO' COMPLICI E SUBIRETE LA STESSA PUNIZIONE, CHIARO! … E ORA MUOVETEVI!"

Sono abbracciato ad Alain, sto sognando la mia Alizée.

Sabrina mi abbraccia, sussurro: "Ohhh siii Sabrina mia … ronf .. rof … Ahhhh quanti mi manchi …"

"Ohhh Elizeé … anche tu mi manchi…" rofff …. All'improvviso sento le urla del generale, sobbalzo, mi ritrovo abbracciato a Gerard, dico stizzito: "Ehi ma si può sapere perchè diavolo mi sei saltato i addosso?"

"Io?! Tu semmai Alain! Ma...cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Ehmm … Ma è il vecchio pazzo, perché sta gridando in questo modo?"

"Bah...avrà beccato i suoi soldati in attività ricreative! Aaahhhh... beati loro!"

"Gerard, benvenuto tra i fuori di testa in astinenza! ih ih…"

"Ah ah ah ah" scoppio a ridere! Poveri noi!

Nel buio della penombra vedo entrare quattro figure, le riconosco, sono Maribeau e gli altri due mentre il generale è dietro di loro e digrigna a bassa voce: "Avanti, muovetevi."

Maribeau protesta: "Generale, non spingetemi così! Infondo non ho fatto nulla!"

"Zitto, sistemati lì, vicino a Hannibal! E vedi di non disturbarlo mentre dorme, il mio cavallo ha bisogno di riposo"

"Ma … Generale, mi paragonate al vostro cavallo?

"No, il mio cavallo è molto più disciplinato di Voi. Ora vedete di dormire"

Alain sussurra sotto voce: "Gerard, credo che quegli imbecilli ne abbiano combinata un'altra delle loro! Ahhh meglio dormire, domani si parte! Ahhh Sabrina moglie mia, arrivo!"

"Si, vero Alain. Ormai mancano pochi giorni per essere a casa! Tre giorni e dovremmo arrivare!"

"ummm … non vedo l'ora di tornare da mia moglie per chiudermi in camera con lei almeno per una settimana!"

"Povera Comandante! Se ho ben compreso la camera di Sabrina è accanto alla sua …. temo che farai una brutta fine! ih ih ih"

Mi porto la mano alla fronte e sussurro: "Vero! Oh no! … Significa che chiederò di alloggiare in una parte del palazzo dove non c'è anima viva! Ih ih ih ...

"Bravo! Ti conviene… sempre che il Comandante ti dia qualche giorno di vacanza!"

"Ma cosa dici! Dopo l'ennesima missione non dovrebbe concederci almeno una settimana di riposo? Eh no Gerard, io pur di restare con mia moglie sarei capace di disertare."

"Alain …. tua moglie vive a casa del Comandante …. cosa fai, diserti e ti nascondi a casa sua?! Ah ah ah ah …. Credo di non avere mai riso tanto! Ih ih ih ih!" scoppio a ridere, non resisto, la faccia di Alain è troppo comica!

Sento il Generale che protesta: "Ehi voi due tacete, dobbiamo dormire che domani si parte!" dico guardando le meretrici che ormai si sono rassegnate e dormono sul pagliaio legate mani e piedi.

"Ecco Alain …. c'è anche il Generale!"

"Ohh povero me! Gerard, vuol dire che scapperemo per almeno un giorno! Buona notte amico!"

"Ah ah ah …. buona notte Alain! E fai bei sogni …. ah ah ah ah"

"Disgraziato!"

Sento due labbra impertinenti appoggiarsi nulle mie, una carezza leggera sul capo, piano apro gli occhi e vedo lo sguardo dolce del mio Andrè.

"Oscar, è ora di alzarci amore mio!"

Sento la voce del mio Andrè, apro piano gli occhi, allungo le braccia e sorrido al mio dolcissimo Andrè.

"Si, certo André! … Non vedo l'ora di partire e dimenticare ciò che è successo questa notte. André di agli altri di slegare quelle donne!"

"Si certo, però ora tu ti alzi, ti sciacqui il viso in quel secchio e vai di corsa a fare colazione! Io poi arrivo. Non farmi preoccupare" rispondo guardando la mia dolce mogliettina, mentre poso una carezza sul suo ventre.

"Va bene, raggiungo la locanda. Ti aspetto per la colazione!" dico un poco sconsolata, qui il comandante sono io, mica lui!

"Tu però ordina già tutto! Mi raccomando!"

"Si, certo!"

Mi alzo, mi sciacquo veloce il viso e mi dirigo verso la locanda. Entro, mi sistemo accanto alle mie sorelle ed ordino la colazione per me e Andrè.

Marianne domanda: "Oscar hai un'aria stanca, forse non hai riposato bene?"

"Oh Marianne ….. quelle Signorine ci hanno assillati parecchio! Alla fine, ho dovuto legarle ed imbavagliarle! Un vero supplizio!" rispondo sconsolata mentre vedo arrivare la colazione, cioccolata, torta, biscotti … slurp …. Ho davvero fame!

Joséphine ribatte: "Assalite?! In che senso?"

"Nel senso che quelle squinternate erano interessate ai nostri uomini! E' stata una fatica liberarci di loro! Credimi!" rispondo mentre affondo i denti in una fetta di torta, che bontà.

"COSA! Vuoi dire che hanno assalito il MIO Charles!"

"Joséphine, hanno assalito tutti, anche me!" rispondo decisa.

Oh Gesù! Vulete dire che erano delle donnine allegre? Cumandà Anche a lu Generale? E a lu Cardinale?"

"Si, anche loro!" però, questa torta è proprio buona …

Anna domanda timorosa: "Il mio Armand … sta bene?"

Carlo domanda: "Madre, mio padre non sa difendersi, forse quelle donne l'hanno assalito e l'avranno picchiato e forse derubato …"

"Carlo ….. stai tranquillo, tuo padre sta bene. Ha solo dormito poco, come tutti!" rispondo sorridendo, mentre sorseggio la cioccolata calda.

"Quindi cuginona, vuoi dire che è riuscito a difendersi?"

"Voglio dire che siamo riusciti a difenderci, tutti assieme!"

"Anche mio padre? Cugina, non è che l'hai salvato un'altra volta? Sai, magari è stato assalito da più donne e lui non ci è riuscito!"

"Ah ah ah …. stai tranquillo Carlo, tuo padre sta bene. Anzi "

Dopo aver slegato le cinque donne, una di loro dice: "Ehi prete e tutti voi se credete di esservela cavata in questo modo vi sbagliate! Adesso andremo dalle vostre donne e diremo che avete abusato di noi!"

Guardo le donne, sorrido tranquillo e rispondo "Fate pure, per noi non c'è nessun problema! Vero Andrè? Armand?"

"Vero! … Su belle mesdames andate pure dalle nostre donne! Ih ih …"

"Certo che andiamo! Su, Leonida, Marida … andiamo! Ci pagherete caro lo scherzetto di questa notte!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

Alle parole del mio cuginetto scoppio in una fragorosa risata e guardando verso l'uscio della porta dico: … "guardate stanno arrivando le donne con tutti gli altri!"

"Oscar …. eccoci! Siamo arrivati! Vedo che hai ordinato una bella colazione! Buongiorno a tutti!" dico accomodandomi accanto alle mie figlie, tra Oscar e Joséphine. Anche Andrè si sistema, accanto ad Oscar ovviamente.

Una delle donne ribatte: "Un momento! Davvero volete accettare di buon grado la presenza di questi stupratori?"

Guardo mio padre, poi il mio Charles e rispondo "E …. chi sarebbero gli stupratori? Forse voi, Signore?"

"Noi! Ma cosa dite! NOI siamo state assalite, imbavagliate, legate e abusate."

"Uh …. addirittura?! Ma, non vi pare di esagerare! Sapete, mio marito funziona solo con me!"

"Come! No, signora! Vostro marito è un vero vulcano e che vulcano! Mi ha strappato i vestiti di dosso e …"

Carlo ribatte: "Madame ma cosa dite! I vostri abiti non sono stappati ma stropicciati e sporchi di paglia!

"Vero Carlo ….. sembra che abbiano dormito accanto ai cavalli! Sniff sniff" strizzo il mio nasino, le annuso un poco e continuo "Ma, avete dormito abbracciata ad un cavallo Madame?! Ih ih ih ….." rispondo sorridendo mentre Charles mi guarda e scoppia a ridere!

"Ma cosa dite! oh … ma .. noi … e poi IO ho messo una mano nei pantaloni al prete e … e …"

Mio figlio guarda la donna e con aria innocente ribatte: "Oh Madame avete cosa?! Toccato mio padre! Ma lo sapete che è peccato? Padre, almeno avete pregato per l'anima di Madame?"

"Certo Carlo, abbiamo pregato prima di addormentarci, tutti quanti! Ed abbiamo anche recitato un rosario, come prescrive la Chiesa. Mai venire meno alle buone abitudini, anche in viaggio! E tu, hai recitato la preghiera serale?!"

"Si, certo Padre! Ma … Padre io non capisco, le mesdames dicono che avete abusato di loro, che poi non capisco cosa significhi, mentre mia cugina ci ha detto che siete stati assiti … Padre almeno siete riuscito a difendervi?"

"Oh …. ma certo Carlo, stai tranquillo! è stata una serata ….. ecco …. movimentata. Ma dopo le preghiere Nostro Signore ci ha concesso un sonno tranquillo!" rispondo un poco titubante.

"Uè signurì, se ci fosse stato Ferdinando in mezzo a questi galantuomini, vi assicuro che non avreste avuto nulla di cui lamentarvi! E adesso andatevene ca avimma mangià Jamme belle guagliò ca jamma parte!" Il Generale, mi guarda stranita e dico: "Generà ho detto alle donnine allegre che devono andare via perché dobbiamo mangiare e partire! … Forza sbrigatevi ca mia sorella e chillu Fessen mi aspettano. Jamme e mangiamo ca tra poco Gennarino comincia a strillà!"

"Strillare? Quel …. cosino?! No no …. veloci! Andrè muoviti su, mangia a torta e scappiamo!" dico iniziando ad agitarmi, quel cosino quando strilla è insopportabile!

"Uè piccirrè voglio proprio vedere quando nascerà la vostra creatura come vi comporterete ! Ah ah ah …"

"Oh … io ….. credo che ci penserà Andrè! Come sempre, lui pensa a tutto!" rispondo sorridendo

"Ah ah ah … lu bello capitano, che fortuna! Ahhhh"

"Già ….. sono una donna fortunata ….. se solo lo avessi capito prima!"

Siamo in viaggio da quasi una settimana, abbiamo attraversato paesi e villaggi. Abbiamo dormito in locande, stazioni di posta e fienili.

Sono stanca, tanto stanca. Stanca della carrozza, dei discorsi delle mie sorelle, di questa forzata inattività. Mi sento prigioniera.

Andrè fa il possibile per supportarmi, ma io sono nervosa. Voglio andare a cavallo, ma non posso.

Per fortuna siamo a poche ore da casa.

"Finalmente André, ormai siamo alle porte di Parigi!"

"Oscar...però copriti per bene, fa freddo e tu sei la solita testona che non vuole stare in carrozza!"

"André, questa missione si è rilevata un vero incubo, per fortuna che negli ultimi giorni non è successo nient'altro! .. Però riconosco che è stato merito di mio padre, visto che ha sorvegliato i suoi soldati per tutto il tempo. Adesso si assumano le proprie responsabilità davanti a Bouillè e al quartier Generale!"

"Vero! Tuo padre ha smesso di lamentarsi di Alain! Ih ih ... a proposito, questa notte staremo nel nostro letto, speriamo che Alain ci lasci dormire! La stanza di Sabrina è vicina alla nostra!"

"Ops … non ci avevo pensato! Oh no André!"

"Ah ah ah ah"

"André, non c'è niente da ridere! Io non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa e starmene lontana da tutti, soprattutto da mia sorella Joséphine, figurati poi se voglio ascoltare i rumori molesti di Alain! Ohh nooo! Giuro che darò ordine alla servitù di trasferire Alain e Sabrina nell'ala ovest del palazzo che è disabitata."

"Oscar! Dai, non esagerare! E poi ... anche io vorrei ... ehm ..." dico con sguardo innamorato.

"Ohh ma … André! Ah ha ah …"

"Dai! Su...Non c'è niente di male!"

Scruto l'orizzonte e dico a gran voce: "Guarda André … Siamo arrivati a casa!"

"Si... non vedo l'ora di abbracciare la nonna!"

_**Alla corte di Re Ferdinando**_

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ben arrivati a corte! … Carulì, quanto mi siete mancata moglie mia!"

_**Carolina: **_"State ciet pouc! … Per chi non ha capito, ho detto a lu fetente di mio marito di tacere!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ma Carulì possibile ca tu ma da trattà a cussj?"

_**Carolina: **_"Traduci Ferdinà!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ho detto che è mai possibile che mi devi trattare così? … Su, Carulì vina a cà … facimme natu figlio!"

_**Carolina: **_"COSA!" _**tiro fuori la pistola, sparo un colpo vicino ai piedi du lu pourc di Napoli e ribatto:**_ "Ferdinà ma possibile ca tu non ti mette scurniù? (vergogna) Na visto ca tinimme (teniamo) ospiti? E poi basta fare figli ne tinimme quindici."

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ma io te voglio …"

_**Carolina: **_"FERDINA' E BASTA! MA LA VISTE(li hai visti) I NOSTRI OSPITI!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Emm … si …"

_**Claude: **_"Maestà ci sono pure io … ma mi avete visto?"

_**Carolina: **_"E certo ca taggiu (ti ho) visto pourc fetiente (porco fetente)! Generale vi ricordate del mandrillo di vostro zio Claude?"

_**Generale: **_"No grazie."

_**Carolina: **_"Come no, è uno Jarjayes, un vostro con sanguigno!"

_**Generale: **_"No no ... io non ricordo!

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme Generà, nu fate (non fate) la parte dello smemorato di Collegno. Ca vuje (voi) ricordate tutto, altro che!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma ... Maestà! Andiamo oltre!"

_**Claude: **_"Nipote come stai? Tutto bene? Dimmi quante mogli hai cambiato in tutti questi anni?"

_**Carolina: **_"Lu avete sentito Generà? Su avanti rispunite a lu mandrillo!" (rispondete al mandrillo)

_**Generale: **_"Ma ... ma ... Zio! Io sono un uomo fedele!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, vuje site (voi siete) fedele a tutte li femmine!"

_**Generale: **_"No! Io solo Marguerite!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma no, vuje , (voi) Generà, io mi riferivo a lu mandrillo di vostro zio! .. Ma site davvero sicuro ca stu fetiente je nu vostro parente?"(questo fetente è un vostro parente)

_**Generale: **_"Purtroppo..."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ma … certo ca je (che è) proprio vero: in da ogni famiglia ce sta na pecora zoppa! Ue cardinà e vuje (voi) che ne pensate di avere in da famiglia nu pourc?"( un porco)

_**Armand: **_"Nulla..."

_**Claude:**_ " Ma nipote, vedo che non indossi più la tonaca, non dirmi che nemmeno tu hai resistito al richiamo delle femmine!"

_**Armand: **_"Zio...vedete...io non ho scelto di prendere i voti ... per cui ..."

_**Claude:**_ "E jamme Armand! E dillo a tuo zio che te piacciono le femmine! E come potrei non capirti! Ih ih … Nipote sei un vero Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma no ... Zio ... a me piace una donna sola! E la sposerò!"

_**Claude:**_ "Come! Ma allora si proprie nu fess! (sei proprio un fesso) Ohh Ma possibile ca nisciuno (che nessuno) dei miei nipoti mi somiglia? Nessuno che faccia onore al nostro casato? Roba da pazzi!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Claude amico mio, siete sempre in tempo di portare sulla retta via tutti nipoti! A proposito vuje (voi)… Augustin e Armand perché stasera non vi unire con nje (noi) a fare salotto, sapete, abbiamo invitato a prendere nu (un) the con quattro belle e femmene!"(femmine)

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustinnnnnn! Guai a te!"

_**Ferdinand emette un epiteto**_: "PRRRRRR... Oh scusate ni è scappato!"

_**Carolina:**_ "FERDINANDO, SI PROPRIO NU FETENDE SCOSTUMATO!" ( fetente e maleducato)

_**Australia: **_"Ma no, Carolì lassà sta (lascia stare) Ferdinando accussj (così) ci divertiamo un poco!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Australia, ma vi pare che un sovrano debba fare certe cose davanti a tutti?"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Lasciatolo sfocare, infondo siamo qui per divertirci!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Uè Picciré ma pe chi m'avite pigliato (mi avete preso)? Per pulcinella?"

_**Cleo: **_"Ohhh ma Ferdinando a parte il vizietto delle donne che avete, siete simpatico assai!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Uè Signurì, ditemi qual'è il vostro nome?"

_**Carolina: **_"FERNANDO! POSSIBILE CA NU TI MIETTE SCURNIO?!"(Non ti vergogni)

_**Cleo: **_"Calmatevi maestà! Se solo ci dovesse provare lo sistemo io!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Come?"

_**Cleo: **_"Mi prestate la vostra pistola e lo colpisco come se fosse una noce! Ah ah ah …"  
_**Ferdinando: **_"Ué Uè Uè ma che dite, questa è una congiura ai miei danni!"

_**Claude: **_"Ah ah ah … Maestà, mi sa che stasera vi gira davvero male!"

_**Cleo: **_"Claude, è inutile che ridiate, la stessa cosa vale anche per voi!"

_**Claude: **_"Ma .. ma .. io sono lo zio del vostro Generale Jarjayes, e … anch'io sono uno Jarjayes!"

_**Lupen: **_"Claude, il Generale vostro zio sarà anche un pazzo ma mica je nu pourc, (è un pourco) lui ha tutto il nostro rispetto."

_**Generale: **_"Emm … cof .. cof … grazie madame!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie per averti dato del pazzo?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"PRRRRRR …"

_**Carolina:**_ "FERDINANDO ORA BASTA!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"E Carulì e nu scuccià, ca me fa male a panz!" (non scocciarmi, mi fa male la pancia)

_**Carolina:**_ "Ohhh Che figura!"

_**Oscar: **_"André adesso ho capito a chi somigli il piccolo Gennarino!"

_**André: **_"Già...hai ragione Oscar!"

_**Australia:**_ "Oscarina non vuoi vedere o anche solo sentire il "coso" piangente e puzzolente e poi la tua gelosia "infondata."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh madamigella, vi prego!"

_**Maddalena:**_ "Così tosta e così fragile!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "E Jamme Carulì e nu scuccià ( Andiamo Carolina, non scocciare) ! Credi ca i Jarjayes siano migliori del re di Napoli?"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh...con tutto il rispetto...si!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Carolì e nu di fesserie!(non dire sciocchezze) Conti Jarjayes, prego da questa parte, finalmente si mangia! Oh sapite (sapete) i nostri piatti so buoni assaje (molto) altro che quelli francesi"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè...si mangia! Sophie ha fame!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, temo che a tavola ne vedremo delle belle! Temo che il re sia sprovvisto di buone maniere!"

_**Oscar: **_"Già... ma noi ci sediamo in un angolino, lontani da lui!"

_**André: **_"Secondo me, le sue "maniere" ci raggiungeranno anche dall'altra parte della sala, vedrai!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oooohhhhh... Andrè!"

_**Terry:**_ "Forza Oscar, fatti coraggio che non hai ancora visto nulla! Da questa parte!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ooohhhh...povera me!"

_**Arpie:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …. "

_**Da lontano Ferdinando: "**_PRRRRR Oh Scusate Generà! Ho un poco di mal di pancia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehm ….. volete forse fare uso della poltrona col buco delle due arpie?! è un oggetto molto comodo!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Che cosa sarebbe? Io l'unico oggetto particolare che conosco è il bidet che mugliereme (moglie) ha fatto installare nella toillette!"

_**Generale: "**_Vedete, le due arpie lo chiamano wc, o vaso, è un getto del loro tempo in cui ci si accomoda per espletare alcune funzioni corporali. Poi ci si alza, ci si pulisce, si chiude il coperchio e si preme un bottone. A quel punto fuoriesce un getto d'acqua che pulisce quella strana poltrona col buco! Una meraviglia! Credetemi!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Oè hai sentito Carulì?"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, Ferdinà aggiò (ho) sentito! Oggi stesso ne farò mettere nella mia toillette a fianco del bidet. Certo cà (che) la nostra penisola è avanti in tutto altro cà vuje (che voi) francesi!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ah ah … scusa Carolina se mi intrometto però tu e il bidet! Ahhhhh come ti capisco, pure qui come in Francia non esiste... loro non possono capire ma grazie a te... con la lingua sfrenata e l'entusiasmo palpitante... sicuramente farai loro capire che si perdono!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh madamigella, almeno voi mi comprendete! Eh si, il bidet è una gran comodità!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Lo voglio anch'io!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici Joséphine!"

_**Carlo:**_ "Padre, lo voglio anch'io il bidet!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici Carlo?!"

_**Australia: **_"Carletto che parla a ruota libera ahah che bello, ci riempite di buon umore.

Oh Carletto mio combina guai! Ihihih anche tu vuoi lavarti il culetto nel bidet? Ahahahah. Fortissima questa!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Un applauso a sua Maestà Carolina!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Oh grazie piccirrè!"

_**Clodda: **_Infondo è tutto merito vostro se ancora oggi possiamo usufruire di questo oggetto… e poi .. tin (hai) troppo ragione maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Piccirrè, lu (il) bidet è indispensabile. Io nu sacce a cumme fa la mugliera (non so come faccia la moglie) du (del) Generà! E le altre femmine della truppa? Ma! Per fortuna che io aggiu(ho) fatto mettere nu (un) bidet in da (nella) reggia. Sinceramente non capisco come ne facciano a meno. E va buon e va a capì! ( e va bene, va a capire) E poi lu Generà tiene na capa tosta!"(una testa dura) Ma possibile che siamo alle soglie del 800 e questi francesi non fanno ancora uso del bidet? Pazzesco! Comunque non appena arriverò a Parigi convincerò madame Jarjayes."

_**Perla:**_ "Generale per quanto riguarda il bidet vi assicuro che l'idea di vostra figlia di farsene mettere uno in camera non è affatto male, dovreste darle ascolto, vi risulterà molto comodo."

_**Generale: **_"Ohh ma è una cosa sconcia!"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihih dolci arpie, solo voi avreste potuto rendere un .. bidet protagonista o comunque co-protagonista di un vostro capitolo... poco non rotolavo dalle risate!"

_**Terry: **_"Veramente abbiamo tirato in ballo il bidet perché sappiamo che l'imperatrice Carolina ne fece installare uno nella sua stanza da bagno. Ovviamente il resto è venuto da sé."

_**Australia:**_ "Magnifico! Ahaha e vecchiaccio, no! Non stavo bevendo … ormai so cosa NON fare quando leggo i capitoli avventurosi ed esilaranti di cui tu, purtroppo ed incomprensibilmente per me, sei ahime' protagonista! Uff! Vabbbbbe!"

_**Carolina: **_"Signurì il vecchiaccio come lo chiamate voi non si vuol mettere in testa che deve regale lu bidet a sua moglie!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma a me quel …bidet non ispira affatto! E' uno strumento del demonio!"

_**Elektra:**_ " Generale vedrete quanto è comodo il bidet, non serve solo per lavarsi le parti intime, poi ci si lava con la spugna ma anche per lavarsi i piedi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Emm … si, però rimarrebbe una tentazione, vero Armand?! ARMANDDDD! E non guardare così Anna, su su …. tanto le arpie hanno deciso: niente di niente!"

_**Claude:**_ "Nipote sfortunato se la tua mugliera (moglie) ha deciso di metterti a stecchetto allora non puoi declinare il nostro invito, stasera farai salotto con me e sua maestà. Ti faremo scegliere la femmina che più ti aggrada! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand:**_ "No grazie zio, non ne ho davvero bisogno!"

_**Claude:**_ "Nipote la vita è breve e non puoi aspettare ca muglirete /che tua moglie) ti faccia combinare qualcosa!"

_**Armand:**_ "Ma io voglio solo mia moglie! E poi ….. è stato il medico a metterla a riposo, come moglie intendo. Aspetta il nostro secondo figlio e con questo viaggio ….. la stanchezza, la paura, gli assalti … insomma …"

_**Claude:**_ "Ummm … però quanto si fedele! Io non ho preso moglie proprio per questo motivo, nessun vincolo, nessuna restrizione. Tutti i jurn cioè … giorni faccio baldoria con tutte le femmine che mi piacciono e sono felice!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Generà ma lu state (lo state) sentendo? Vostro zio je nu pourc!(è un porco) Claude ma forse na avite nu figlio che avite (non avete) rifilato a qualche famiglia francese? Ecco .. con esattezza nu certo Baribuer?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … ma … ma..."

_**Carolina: **_"Generà je tengo nu suspetto (sospetto che) … ca Maribuer e stu fetiente (questo fetente) siamo padre e figlio."

_**Generale:**_ "Altezza, io spero proprio di no. Maribeau! Quanti anni avete?!"

_**Maribuer: **_"Trentacinque. Pressappoco gli anni della cavallona."

_**Generale:**_ "CAVALLONA UN ACCIDENTE! CHIARO?! Zio, Voi dove eravate pressappoco 35 anni fa, circa nove mesi in più?!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Beh … ecco … fami pensare … dunque …. ahhh si … ora ricordo … mi intrattenevo con una magnifica cavalla una certa …. Joland…"

_**Generale:**_ "CHI?! Ma Voi ….. Voi ….. siete un flagello! Un disastro! Un pazzo! AAAHHHHH, ci fosse qui Nonno Augustin, Vi sistemerebbe lui per bene! Ma lo farò io, come capo famiglia! SGRUNT!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Oè Augustin non capisco cosa vuoi dire! Io in quel periodo ero a Parigi e ti assicuro che avevo una relazione con una marchesa bellissima che aveva sposato un uomo che non funzionava quasi mai e il suo nome era … noooo … era Maribuer….."

_**Australia:**_ "Ihih che rivelazione! E poi Madame pazzoide pom pom sicuro per me si merita il pourc.. solo lui!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, appunto Gattaccia! Adesso capisco perché Michel de Maribeau è così … maiale!"

_**Australia:**_ "Maribeau che fa il deficiente.. con madame pom pom.. o meglio il contrario ahahah! Armandina che è a caccia "selvaggia" o meglio di selvaggi... ahahah…"

_**A tavola**_

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Bene, bellissime dame ditemi come avite (avete) conosciuto mio nipote Augustin?"

_**Tetide: :**_ "Ma leggendo le sue disavventure familiari!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Già e che disavventure!"

_**Simona: **_"Non facciamo che ridere dal momento che cominciamo a leggere. E poi che dire di tutti i personaggi?! Un vero spasso!"

_**Perla: **_"Maestà lasciatemi dire che l'imperatrice è tanto simpatica!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Oè signurì forse pe vuje (per voi) sarà simpatica ma con me … ummm . Meglio ca lassamme sta!" (lasciamo stare)

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Ferdinand, ma lu sai ca tiene na faccia tosta? ( lo sai che hai la faccia tosta) Tu e chistate (quest'altro) pourc di Claude tutte è sere andate a femmine e poi io sarei l'antipatica? A Ferdinà ma vatte kulc!"(va a dormire)

_**Oscar: **_"Oddio André, ma dove siamo finiti? Io non ci capisco nulla!"  
_**André: **_"Oscar, ti prego cara, resisti …" 

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Prrrrr …. Prrrr… scusate ma la cena jè nu (è un )poco pesantuccia!"

_**Carolina: **_"FERDINA' Ma che schifo! Adesso avite capito perché sono scappata in Austria da Peppino?"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ohhhh Generà ma vostra moglie è a cussj?" (così)

_**Generale: **_"Emm … no, no maestà!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Hai sentito Carulì?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Però … con tutto il rispetto maestà ma … mio marito non fa certe cose, soprattutto a tavola!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ohhhh ma possibile ca (che) tutte le femmine hanna jes a cussj (debbano essere così) fastidiose? Uèèè sono arrivati gli spaghetti con la pummarola!"(pomodoro)

_**Carolina: **_"Ferdinà nu t'azzardà a mangiare con le mani, capito?"

_**Ferdinando: **_"OHHH Cardinà, e di na (di una) preghiera a San Gennà affinché mulierene (moglie) si sta zitta!"

_**Carlo: **_"Ih ih … Padre il re è davvero simpatico! Ih ih …"  
_**Armand: **_"Per favore Carlo, non dire nulla!"

_**Carlo: **_"Ih ih … come volete padre, tanto io mi sto divertendo un mondo! Zio Augustin, voi dite sempre che sono privo di educazione, però credo che dobbiate assumere dei precettori anche per sua maestà! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Sccc .. sta zitto nipote! Ma l'hai sentito tuo padre? Obbedisci!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Oè piccirì, ti ho sentito io! E se proprio lo vuoi sapere, i miei precettori sono stati i migliori guappi, la gente del popolo, capito?"

_**Carlo: **_"Si, certo maestà!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "E mò magnate (adesso mangiate) gli spaghetti e non con la forchetta ma con le mani … guarda me! Ecco così …"  
_**Carlo: **_"Siii che bello! Madre, padre, posso?"

_**Anna e Armand:**_ "NOOO.."

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Je! Ma quante storie! … Forse nu vanno inda panza lu stess?" (forse non vanno nella pancia lo stesso)

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, certo che tipo particolare il re!"

_**Charles: **_"Cara, è fatto a modo suo, però io lo trovo davvero simpatico!"

_**Louis: **_"Hai ragione cognato, anch'io lo trovo simpatico!"

_**Lupen: **_"Scusate se vi interrompo ma voglio dire una cosa a Charles!"

_**Charles: **_"Prego madame, dite!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ecco per me ballare con voi è stato un onore!"

_**Charles: **_"Anche per me madame! Grazie ancora!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oh Josephine state tranquilla, io sono solamente una lettrice che si diverte molto a leggervi, quindi non siate gelosa!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ma no, madame Lupen, tanto so che Charles funziona solo con me!"

_**Charles: **_"Joséphine, ti prego non mettermi in imbarazzo e soprattutto non parlare in questo modo davanti a madame!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh.. Vi prego di scusarmi madame Lupen, io non volevo certo offendervi, volevo dire che mio marito è un gentiluomo e non ha occhi che per me e lo ha dimostrato stasera con quelle donnine!"

_**Lupen: **_"Si, so cosa volevate dire Joséphine, non preoccupatevi. E poi sia voi che Carolina mi fate morire dalle risate! Ah ah .."  
_**Joséphine: **_"Oh grazie madame, siete sempre tanto gentile! Sapete, io leggo puntualmente le recensioni che lasciate, beh, anche le altre ovviamente e debbo dire che abbiamo davvero tantissimi amici!" 

_**Perla:**_ "Gerard sei stato un vero onore e piacere ballare con te, ovviamente con tutto il rispetto per tua moglie."

_**Gerard: **_"Oh .. ma … ecco … grazie madamigella!"

_**Perla:**_ " Oscar e Andrè quanto eravate teneri mentre ballavate la Bachata, molto dolci."

_**Oscar: **_"Si .. però gli abiti erano troppo succinti, io avevo la pancia scoperta …"  
_**André: **_"Eri bellissima amore mio!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ragazze non mi sono dimenticata di voi vi ringrazio ancora una volta per farci ridere sempre. I vostri capitoli soprattutto in questo periodo sono un toccasana. Continuate cosi!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehm, arpie. Vi sto dietro solo perché voglio ballare col mio tesoruccio ma non sono una gran fan di questi balli... Ma complimenti ai "mini-arpie" figlio dell'arpia Terry e a Perla! ... Molto molto bravi..."

_**Perla: **_"Grazie Australia!"

_**Marco: **_"Grazie!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, grazie per avermi fatto ballare con André, anche se mi sa, che ho fatto solo mezzo ballo. André, Oscar è molto più gelosa di me!Ah ah ah … Io già sono super gelosa!"

_**André: **_"Si, madame, è vero, abbiamo fatto mezzo ballo, l'altra metà lha preteso mia moglie."

_**Elektra:**_ "Peccato, avrei voluto fare tutto il ballo con te Andre…"

_**André: **_"Portate pazienza madame ma mia moglie è fatta così, è molto gelosa."

_**Elektra:**_ "Non ti avrei morsicato ne graffiato, quello lo riservo a mio marito! Ah ah ah … Il Generale ha visto i miei artigli!"

_**Sussurro a mia moglie:**_ "Marguerite, povero uomo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ti riferisci al marito di madame Elektra?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, quel poveretto! .. Continuiamo ad ascoltare cosa dice!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, guarda Oscar com'è attenta alla loro conversazione!"  
_**Generale: **_"Cara, nostra figlia è gelosa. Come posso darle torto? André è un uomo buono e poi chi la sopporterebbe con il caratteraccio che si ritrova!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ma cosa dici!"  
"La verità mia cara!"

_**André: **_"Mio suocero mi ha accennato qualcosa ma non preoccupatevi, non era quello il motivo, piuttosto era mia moglie che mi avrebbe graffiato!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Non avrei mai permesso questo, tu sei tanto buono e generoso con una pazienza infinita."

_**André: **_"Appunto per la mia pazienza il Generale si è convinto a darmi in sposa la mia adorata Oscar, per fortuna!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Sai, anche tenerla testa non è facile."

_**André: **_"Con la pazienza si riesce a tenere a bada anche i sentimenti più focosi…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma anche la bontà!"

_**André: **_"Esatto madame!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Anche mio marito è così, buono e dolcissimo, che mi fa sciogliere perché il suo lavoro, si fa vedere che è un leone come il suo segno zodiacale, poi a casa, è timido e dolce."

_**André: **_" Madame, infondo noi uominisiamo fatti così: con gli altri siamo leoni ma con le nostre donne siamo dei cuccioloni."

_**Elektra:**_ "Non tutti sono così, ma tu e il mio bel svedese Joe, si."

_**André: **_"Avete ragione madame ma mi riferivo a dei gentiluomini non a dei tipi come Maribuer o come lo zio di mio suocero, il famoso zio Claude."

_**Elektra:**_ "Due super pourc come dice Carolina.

_**Australia:**_ " E.. uff uff... pant pant… Ohhh mamma miaaa! Quando ballerò ancora con Alain... Ti voglioooo! Gloriaaaa! Ahahah"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Uè facitemi capì che è stu ball ( fatemi capire cos'è questo ballo) che tanto ha messo in imbarazzo?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' un ballo dei nostri tempi maestà!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Umm .. mi farebbe piacere vedere!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedremo di accontentarvi maestà!"

_**Simona: **_"Comunque grazie Autrici! Abbiamo davvero bisogno di distrarci, anche con la Bachata!"

_**Tina:**_ "Bellissimo capitolo, mi fate morire! Ah ah … il caro Genarale che dorme accanto ad Oscar e André ah ah ah … e accorgersi anche …. Ah ah ah …così impara a tenere separati questi due ragazzi! … Ah ah ah …Carissime Arpie, cosa posso dirvi?! Girodelle che discute fuori la porta di Elena ah ah ah … me lo sono immaginato, piagnucoloso e che sbatte i piedi a terra per la rabbia di non essere compreso ah ah ah …

Immagino la concitazione e quei suoi capelli arruffati, che gli si appiccicano continuamente alla faccia arrabbiata! Ah ah ah …"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ueee Servitori! Purtate( portate) l'acqua alla mia ospite, anche lei si sta strozzando! Madame ma lu sapite ca site bella assaje quando ridete?"( ma lo sapete che siete molto bella quando ridete)

_**Carolina: **_"FERDINANDO! PORTA RISPETTO A MADAME TINA!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Carulì ma cosa ho detto di male? Ho solo fatto nu(un) complimento alla signora e niente cju."(più)

_**Tina:**_ "Perdonatemi ma non ho resistito! AH ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a tutti voi amici! Terry ed io facciamo del nostro meglio per strapparvi un sorriso…"

_**Fata Cristallina:**_ "Carissime, dopo tempo sono tornata su efp, ma non ho mai smesso di seguirvi su altri siti. Ci tenevo comunque a lasciarvi un piccolo segno del mio passaggio. Già mai potrei perdermi la nascita della piccola di Oscar."

_**Elektra:**_ "Imperatrice Carolina sapete che comincio a capire quello che dite, anche se con un po' di fatica. Sapete, io sono del Nord Italia, quasi non capisco il mio dialetto pavese! Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh mi fa davvero piacere! Avite (avete) sentito Generà? Vuje quando avite apprendere la mia lingua di adozione?"

_**Generale: **_"Emm .. Maestà ora comincio a comprendervi un poco di più…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah .. si, certo! Le Autrici mettono la traduzione dopo ogni mia parola! Ah ha ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Fata! Lo sai che ci fa molto piacere che intervieni nei nostri siparietti!"  
_**Fata Cristallina:**_ "Generale carissimo, resto sempre al vostro servizio."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame, spero che almeno voi non vi burliate di me!"  
_**Fata Cristallina:**_ "Burlare no, ma rido a crepapelle per le vostre disavventure! Ah ah .."

_**Ferdinando:**_ "PRRRRR … Scusatemi ancora!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh ma … Augustin che strano personaggio il re di Napoli!"

_**Claude: **_ "Ah ah ah … Nipotina ma perché vi sorprendete? Re Ferdinando è un vero re, il migliore che io conosca! .. Umm … Marguerite è tanto che non vi vedevo ma lo sapete che siete una splendida donna?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Caro nipote, credo che voi troiate bello qualsiasi cosa che si muova, l'importante che rispiri!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah … E brava Madame! Ah ah … Uè Generà avite na mugliera( una moglie tanto) simpatica assaje! Marguerite, se vulite (volete) vi presto la mia pistola.

_**Marguerite:**_ "Maestà siete davvero gentile ma allo zio di mio marito ci penso io… ih ih ih .. non ci metto molto a farmi prestare la spada da mia figlia ed affettarlo! Ah ah …"

_**Claude: **_ "Oh mamma mia! Ma che moglie ca ti si truvate (ti sei trovato) nipote mio! Solo a sentirla parlare mi mette paura! Augustin ma sei davvero sicuro di essere padrone ancora dei tuoi attributi?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo carissimo zio! Vedete, a differenza vostra, io non faccio quella faccia perché mia moglie ed io siamo reciprocamente fedeli."

_**Claude: **_ "Oh mamma che noia!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ben detto Claud! Ops … Carulì nu penzà male!"( non pensare male)

_**Carolina: **_"Ma no, Ferdinà io nu penzo (non penso) male Caggià penzà, visto ca te canosce!" (cosa debbo pensare visto che ti conosco)

_**Ferdinando: **_"Coff … coff … prrrr scusate…"

_**Oscar: **_"Autrici ma che cena disgustosa!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, è stata un'idea di Carolina, noi questa volta non c'entriamo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo! Ma l'idea di Carolina a chi appartiene?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram..."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry..."

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo ho capito!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Burp … scusate ancora …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ferdinà ma possibile ca nemmeno in presenza dei nostri ospiti tu debba limitarti alla buona creanza? Adesso rutti anche!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Carulì, la differenza tra me e i nostri ospiti è: io lo faccio senza nascondermi e loro di soppiatto! Ah ah ah … Vero generà?"

_**Generale: **_"Coff .. coff …"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Vedi Carulì?! Lu (il) Generale tossisce anche!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh basta!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maestà non adiratevi, lasciate sua maestà alle sue abitudini, infondo siamo suoi ospiti e dobbiamo adeguarci ai suoi usi e costumi!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ben detto mia bellissima Signora!"

_**Sussurro all'orecchio di Agrifoglio:**_ "Credo che ci stia provando con te…" 

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Terry, come saprai ho scritto un breve racconto sul re di Napoli, quindi so bene che è un uomo molto particolare!"

_**Terry: **_"Si, si l'ho letto e mi sono divertita moltissimo, non immagini quanto abbia riso! Ih ih …"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "PRUUUUUU …. PRUUUUUU"

_**Girodelle:**__ "_Santo cielo Autrici! Ma si può sapere perché avete avuto la brillante idea di portarci qui?"

_**Carolina: **_"Oè cappellò e nu ta la piglià cu le Autrici ca nu centrano. (capellone non te la prendere con le Autrici, loro non centrano) E' stata mia l'idea, non loro!"

_**Girodelle: **_"Scusate maestà io proprio non ce la faccio…"  
_**Carolina: **_"Vuje! Ed io caggia dice?"(Voi! Ed io che dovrei dire)

_**Girodelle: **_"Con tutto il rispetto maestà, voi l'avete sposato, io no."

_**Ferdinando:**_ "PRRRRR …"

_**Girodelle: **_"Ohhh davvero disgustoso!"

"_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Su animo Girodelle infondo fai più gaffes di Mike Bongiorno …"

_**Girodelle: **_"Madame, avrò fatto la gaffe di essermi sbilanciarmi un poco troppo ma non sopporto le maniere dell'imperatore!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ma ti sei scaraventato addosso alla vecchia pazza!"

_**Girodelle:**_ "Madame, preferisco mille volte andare addosso a madame pom pom che stare a tavola con uno che … rutta e scorreggia. Se fosse un plebeo l'avrei tollerato ma un re! Oh santo cielo che situazione insostenibile!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Uè cappellò ca avite a puzza (avete la puzza) sotto al naso? Forse a Versailles so cju (sono più) puliti? Veramente io saccio ca (io so che) fate i bisognini dappertutto anche dietro le tende!"

_**Girodelle:**_ "Non certo io maestà!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ah ah ah … Carulì hai sentito? Abbiamo l'unico uomo pulito a Versailles! Ah ah ah … PRRRRR…"

_**Oscar: **_"Con tutto il rispetto maestà ma anche gli uomini della mia famiglia posseggono un certo decoro quando sono a Versailles!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Vi prego mounsuer adesso nu (non) esagerate! Ah ah ah … E vabbuon, se lo dite vuje!" ( e va bene, se lo dite voi)

_**Perla:**_ "Victor mi dispiace che tu abbia avuto da dire con Elena spero che tutto si risolvi presto. Cerca di farle capire che per te esiste solo lei continua così e parlale vedrai che capirà."

_**Girodelle:**_ "Madamigella, le Autrici hanno deciso che risolverò i miei problemi dopo che saremo arrivati a Parigi. Povero me che ansia!"

_**Australia:**_ " Capellone profumato! Ma sei proprio ... oh, alla tua età bisogna ancora insegnarti a mozzarti la lingua? Ihihih non sei manco sposato e sei già nei casini con la tua dolce metà! Che roba! Potesse, ti manderebbe a dormire nella cuccia del cane beh, direi che la stalla e una valida sostituta al momento, no?! Ahahaha"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "PRRRR …"

_**Tina:**_ "Maggiore, non avrei mai immaginato tanta leggerezza, dire davanti a tutti e soprattutto a Elena che voi conoscete il bidet! Ah ah ah … andiamo, volevate atteggiarvi per le vostre conquiste."

_**Girodelle: **_"Ma no, madame! Purtroppo è stato un commento istintivo, nulla di più!"

_**Elena: **_"L'hai sentita madame Tina?" E poi sarei io la sospettosa! Io me ne vado."

_**Ferdinando:**_ "No, signurì (signorina) aspettate, voglio capire. Avanti signori continuate!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, il Maggiore è uno spudorato: usare quell'oggetto sacrilego! E come se non bastasse lo ammesso davanti a tutti!"

"Ecco madame e che … a parte madamigella Oscar … io ho avuto sempre a che fare con donne libere e adesso … ritrovarmi con Elena, si … insomma mi rendo conto di sbagliare. Farò più attenzione."

_**Virginia:**_ "Maggiore alla vostra età e con la vostra esperienza come fate a sbagliare sempre con la piccola Elena …ah l'amore! Rende insicuri e si ritorna bambini e tutta l'esperienza non serve … Victor non pensate, non parlate troppo, agite."

_**Girodelle: **_"Ecco io … Madame, siamo in missione e non c'è un attimo di pace, come faccio?!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Oh ma sient (senti) Carulì?! Chiste (questo) dovrebbe passare qualche mese a corte e poi vedi se lo istruisco a dovere!"

_**Carolina: **_"Statte zitte Ferdinà!" (Sta zitto)

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ahhh aggiò (ho) capito! Carulì sta coppia di giovani ha litigato per colpa di un bidet!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ferdinà, tu na (non hai) capito niente! Lu (il) Maggiore prima di fidanzarsi ca a (con) piccirelle se ne sciuto pe late (è andato con le altre) femmine!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Oh per San Gennà! E allora?! Nu (non) capisco a do sta lu ( dov'è il) problema!"

_**Carolina: **_"Statte zitte Ferdinà se nu vuoje ca te sparo!" (sta zitto se non vuoi che ti sparo)

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Che femmina violenta che aggio(ho) sposato, mamma mia! Ehi vuj …"(voi)

_**Girodelle: **_"Dite a me maestà?"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Si, a vuje! Ma perché fate chillà facce?"

_**Girodelle: **_"Nulla maestà, nulla!"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ahhh forse aggiu (ho) capito … soffrite mal d'amore, non è vero?"

_**Girodelle: **_"Ecco .. si …"

_**Ferdinando:**_ "Ahhh ma cosa cumbinate!(combinate) Dovete tenervi buona la vostra fidanzata e divertirvi con le altre …"

_**Carolina: **_"FERDINANDO! ORA BASTA!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Si … si … Carulì! Ma il consiglio era per quel baldo giuvinotto (giovanotto) non era certo riferito a me." 

_**Agrifoglio: "**_ Oscar, colgo l'occasione di dirti che sei davvero incorreggibile…"

_**Oscar: **_"In che senso madame!"  
_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Avevi a disposizione una stanza, ma hai voluto, a tutti i costi, seguire André nel fienile."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, per fortuna che l'ho seguito, avete visto cosa è successo? Non so cosa sarebbe accaduto se non avessi avuto l'idea di legare quelle squinternate!"

_**Generale: **_"Già che notte infernale!"

_**Simona:**_ " Generale! Certo che una notte in santa pace non Vi è concessa, se non sono i briganti sono i Vostri uomini a darvi pensiero ed in mancanza di altro Vi tocca condividere il giaciglio con le... "_donne della casa"._

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ne succedono una dopo l'altra! Ah per fortuna che le Arpie si sono decise a farci arrivare a casa!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oè Generà, visto che fate tutti questi incontri interessanti ma perché non mi portate con vje (voi) nella prossima missione? Ovviamente senza Carulì!"

_**Claude: **_"Sii che bella idea! Augustin vengo anch'io!"

_**Generale: **_"Coff .. coff .. Maestà dovete chiederlo alle Arpie! Coff .. coff .."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Generà non fate che tossire ma nu (non) state buon?" (bene)

_**Generale: **_"No, no, sto bene maestà, grazie!"

_**Simona:**_ "Piuttosto, stavo pensando... la strada del ritorno passa dalle parti della baita? Sapete come gradiscono il latte fresco le future mamme e sono certa che Giosuele sarebbe felicissimo di dare il suo personalissimo benvenuto ad un certo capitano dalla lingua lunga e dalla ... dotazione corta! Potreste parlarne con le autrici, che ne pensate?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, per fortuna che le Arpie non hanno pensato di farci tornare a casa sani e salvi in maniera veloce!"

_**Simona:**_ " Si, certo, ho letto! Però Vi devo rimproverare nuovamente per la Vostra invadenza, è vero che Oscar è testarda (come lo siete Voi del resto) e che avrebbe dovuto riposare in una camera ma anche Voi… addossarvi così al povero André! Avete obbligato Vostra figlia e vostra nipote a stare più strette e scomode! Che poi lo sapete quanto gli sposini siano timidi, cosa Volete sorvegliare in una situazione come questa?

Su! rilassatevi!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ma se lo sappiamo tutti che il Generale è uno spione!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … ecco …"

_**Lupen:**_ Suvvia Generale, come si fa a mettersi a dormire quasi insieme con Oscar e André? Poverini! li state soffocando! Come sempre!Ah ah … Certo che dormire tutti insieme in una stalla non è facile, ci sono stati molti battibecchi, ma quanto ho riso ! Mi sono letteralmente scese le lacrime agli occhi, specialmente per quello che la meretrice ha fatto ad Armand!Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Siiii! Armand che pregava! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma che moltiplicazione di ... peccati e peccatrici ragazzi... ihihih. qui il diavolo si sta… riproducendo a vista d'occhio... ahahaha e un continuo ridere che non riesco a frenare... oh mamma! Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"Dite madamigella!"

_**Australia: **_"Avevi voglia di pregare mentre quella signorina ti toccava!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh ma …"

_**Claude: **_ "Oè nipote di allo zio dove ti toccava?"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah … Ma dove lo doveva toccare secondo te? Ma lì!"

_**Claude: **_ "E Jamme Armand, ca fatte?" (cosa hai fatto)

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dovevo fare zio! Ma non avete sentito madamigella? Ho pregato affinché quella donna si allontanasse!"

_**Claude: **_ "Oh per tutti i Santi! Ma dico! Sei uno Jarjayes o cosa?! Ma tu dovevi saltarle addosso non pregare!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma zio!"

_**Claude: **_ "Ma quale zio! Tu e Augustin dovete tenere alto il nome del casato."

_**Generale: **_"Coff .. coff …"

_**Claude: **_"E nu te struzzà Augustin! (non ti strozzare)"

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah … Claude certo che sei davvero nu pourc! (un porco)"

_**Claude: **_ "Signurì ma cosa dite!"

_**Australia: **_"Lasciami parlare con tuo nipote, zitto! Armand, qui manco tutta l'acqua benedetta d'Italia basta per fermare le... tentatrici, che a quanto ho letto avevano già preso "mano" al bottino!"

_**Claude: **_ "Armand, e a cussì (così) le signorine volevano una parte del bottino dei Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Zio, vi prego!"

_**Australia: **_" Ahaha il ridere, signori miei! Certo, ridere alle vostre spalle come sempre! Ihihih. O anche in faccia a voi tutti, sapete che non e un problema per me, assolutamente! Ahaha .. almeno ci fa dimenticare per un attimo l'atmosfera surreale che viviamo al momento! Comunque Armand-, ormai sono veramente convinta tu sia fuori di cervello.. ahaha pero, in effetti , dopo tutto quanto e successo … non ci resta che pregare! Ahah e meno male non si da voce alle... preghiere! Altrimenti un altro libro un pò meno sacro servirebbe allo scopo ihihihihih. E poi lasciate stare il mio tesoruccio, poverino! Ha un carattere cosi solare e allegro... dice solo la verità e porta tanta tanta allegria! Voi siete tonti che non lo comprendete! Tze'!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, che donzella irriverente!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, coraggio caro, infondo dice la verità!"

_**Oscar: **_"Che confusione! Che brutta notte!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Si, però anche tuo padre che non ti lascia stare un momento con tuo marito!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame scusate se mi intrometto ma io non faccio nulla di male!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale lasciate respirare Oscar e Andrè per piacere! Come ha detto Oscar, è Josephine la figlia più ehm diciamo problematica da questo punto di vista per cui non dovete farvi problemi e lasciate dormire in pace i vostri figli, perchè ormai Andrè è vostro figlio.

Siete troppo esagerato, troppo non va bene, in fondo è normale per due persone che si amano, appena sposate, dormire abbracciate, non stanno facendo alcun che."

_**Generale: **_"Ma perché nessuno mi capisce?!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Dite a me Generà, cosa succede?"

_**Generale: **_"Vedete maestà …"  
_**Elektra: **_"Lo dico io, perché il generale direbbe: io non spio , sorveglio."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Esatto!"

_**Elektra: **_"Invece, voi siete uno spione!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oh per San Gennaro! Ma raccontate, cos'è questa storia di spiare?"  
_**Elektra: **_"Dunque, da quando è cominciata questa storia, il Generale non fa che spiare sua figlia Oscar e suo genero André!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"No, un momento vulete (volete) dire ca lu generale ha fatto sposare suo figlio con un uomo?! Oè Generà, nu (non )sapevo ca ce fosse sta usanza tra i nobili francese! … Carulì e poi dici ca lu pourc so ghije! (che il porco sono io) Almeno a me piacciono le femmine sono nu (un) maschio!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"  
_**Ferdinando: **_"Beh, che ce sta da ridere? Avanti parlate!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma no, Ferdinà! Oscar è femmina e il Generale l'allevata come un maschio, tutto qui!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oh ma .. Generà allora vuje nu site spione ma nu pazz! (voi non siete uno spione ma un pazzo)

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"  
_**Australia: **_"Infatti lo chiamiamo "vecchio pazzo" ahahah…"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Marguerite … che figura! Tutta colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, infondo non hanno tutti i torti! Dove si è mai visto una bambina allevata come un maschio!"

_**Marguerite: **_"No, ti prego anche tu!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale adesso mi spiegate che ci facevate così stretto? Vergogna! E poi come vi siete accorto del mmm problema di André di spalle e al buio?"

_**Tina:**_ " Pensare male no! Ma non ci posso credere! Ah ah ah … stretto ad André che poi stringe Oscar che oi lo sfiora. Ah ah .. Guardi, non so dove si arriverà con il suo modo di fare. E quel povero ragazzo che è stato prima torturato da Oscar, adesso da lei.

Io le voglio bene Generale ma così non va. Perché non tormenta un po' il capellone?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io abbracciavo mio genero … prima per scaldarmi, visto che la stalla era gelida e poi ovviamente per tenerlo sotto controllo. Riguardo a quel piccolo incidente, la mia mano involontariamente è finita proprio lì…"

Oh per fortuna che di tanto in tanto controllo, altrimenti ..arg …mia figlia ha bisogno di riposo. Che gioventù di indisciplinati."

_**Tina:**_ "Sicuro generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Madames, mi assicuravo che mia figlia e il mio figlioccio non combinassero nulla, ecco la verità! E poi madame Tina, voi dite che io lo stia torturando? Ma non è vero. Mi assicuro solo che mia figlia stia bene e riposi. Avranno tutto il tempo per fare certe cose."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ah ah ah … Ma che dite Generà! U tiempo (il tempo) non è mai abbastanza per fare certe cose! Ah ah ah …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale, mi meraviglio di voi! E poi che potevano fare circondati da 12 persone e in più 3 " signorine."

_**Generale: **_"No, madame, vi correggo, le signorine erano 5 non 3."

_**Virginia:**_ "Umm .. 5? Comunque attento amico che prima o poi la pupa perde davvero la pazienza!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, è stato un incidente, nulla di più."

_**Tetide:**_ "Ormai ho capito che questi poveracci non possono dormire tranquilli.. se con loro non funziona nemmeno il Rosario.. qui ci vuole solo una bella dose di tranquillanti assortiti per tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tetide, avete perfettamente ragione. Parlate con le Arpie e mettete una buona parola! Ecco … Armand, ho un idea!"

_**Armand: **_"Quale fratello?"  
_**Generale: **_"Somministriamo alle Autrici del laudano…"  
_**Armand: **_"Ma Augustin ti rendi conto di ciò che dici! Loro sanno tutto e noi siamo le loro pedine!"  
_**Generale: **_"Arg…"

_**Ferdinando: **_"PRRRRR…"

_**Generale: **_"Dannazione! Avrei preferito essere prigioniero del re di Francia piuttosto che ascoltare continuamente questo sottofondo!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"PRRRRR…"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehm-Simona! Giù le mani, mi raccomando! Niente pensieri impuri ok? Il tesoruccio e mio, sempre stato, sempre lo sarà... nel siparietto! GRUNT ! Per il resto e dell'amata Sabrina Ihihihihi. ..."

_**Simona: **_"Australia è bene dividersi un poco "tesoruccio! Non ti pare?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih .. si certo!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"PRRRR…"

_**Simona: **_"Ihih.. Australia, ma senti che sottofondo stucchevole?"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, ma io mi diverto a vedere la faccia del capellone disgustato! Ah ah ah …"

_**Giusy:**_ "Generale…"

_**Generale: **_"Dite madame!"  
_**Giusy:**_ "Sto leggendo i capitoli precedenti, risate che portano alle lacrime.. ah ah ah …ma alla fine, Alain si convincerà di essere un imbecille e voi Generale un vecchio pazzo?" Ah ah ah …"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, prendeteci anche in giro, sappiate che io non sono un vecchio pazzo ma n uomo previdente; in quanto a Sassoin, certo che è un imbecille, ne dubitate? Però… voi non lo sapete ancora ma… Maribuer è ancora più imbecille di Sassoin!"

_**Massimo da wattpad:**_ "Sempre più divertente l'avventura, complimenti!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie mounsuer, è tutto merito delle mie scivolate e spostamenti di parrucca."

_**Scrittorestorie:**_ "Generale, proprio ieri mi ho scritto chiedendovi del prossimo capitolo."

_**Generale:**_ "Mounsuer, tutto dipende dalle velocità delle due Arpie, io cerco di smuoverle … ma loro sono lente e si divertono a farmi impazzire! Portate pazienza! Comunque come avete visto stasera finalmente hanno pubblicato."

_**Heleanna:**_ "Fatevi rispettare Generale!" 

_**Ferdinando: **_"PRRRRR …"

_**Generale: **_"Oh .. ma … che situazione incresciosa, sembra quasi un'altra burla ai miei danni!"

_**Heleanna: **_" Ma no, cosa dite! Prego Generale continuate!"

_**Generale: **_"Veramente lascio a voi la parola!"

_**Annasofy:**_ Ci sono delle coppie che sono tenerissime. Ovviamente Oscar e André sono i più belli insieme ma vogliamo parlare di Anna e Armand? O di Elena e Victor? Sembrano due adolescenti cotti l'uno dell'altra!"

_**Generale: **_"Può darsi che sia come dite madame ma come potete immaginare i miei controlli d'ora in avanti saranno più serrati.

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oh ma allora la Signore tene (ha) ragione! Vuje site nu (voi siete un) spione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Coff .. coff …"

_**Ferdinando: **_"SERVITORI PORTATE ALTRA ACQUA A LU (al) GENERALE CA NU FA (non fa) CHE STRUZZARSI!"

_**Servitore: **_"Subito maestà!"

"UEEEEE UEEEEEE …"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh il mio piccolo Gennarino sta chiagnen ….(piangendo) "

_**La balia lo porta dall'imperatrice:**_ "Maestà ecco a voi il principino!"

"UEEEE … UEEEEE …" 

_**Carolina: **_"Oh bello di mammà nu chiagne io sto a ca cu te!"( non piangere, sono qui con te)

_**Oscar: **_"André, Gennarino è qui, spero che non vomiti e non si sporchi, ci manca solo che completi l'opera di suo padre!"

PRRRRRRR ….

_**Ocar: **_"André chi è stato? Il re o il principe?"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oh bello di papà! Si, si a cussj (così) te passa il mal di pancia! Carulì aviste ca lu piccirille nu chiagne cju?" (hai visto che il piccolo non piange più)

_**Oscar: **_"Oh cielo André! Gennarino sta vomitando! … Non ce la faccio … io .. io … Oh André senti che puzza si è fatto addosso!"

PRRRRR …PRRRRR ….

_**Oscar: **_"NOOO Anche il re! NOOOO ORA BASTA! IO NON CE LA FACCIO PIU'!

_**Ferdinando: **_"Uè Oscar, dove andate? La cena non è ancora finita!"

_**Oscar: **_"Scusate re Ferdinando ma io non ho più fame. André andiamo!"

_**André: **_"Si .. si … Maestà scusateci ma mia moglie sta poco bene, con permesso!"

_**Oscar e André lasciano la sala e vanno via**_

_**Ferdinando: **_"Carulì ma quanta moss! ( quante mosse) Per un ruttino e una liberazione di mal di pancia!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ferdinà si proprio nu scostumato!"( sei un maleducato)

_**Ferdinando: **_"Generà finiamo di mangià!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ssssi si maestà!"

PRRRRRRRRRR


	184. Chapter 184

_**Capitolo 184 – Una tranquilla serata a palazzo Jarjayes**_

Entriamo con le carrozze del cortile di palazzo Jarjayes. Andrè arresta i cavalli ed io scendo veloce, seguita a ruota dal mio sposo.

"Oscar! Ti avrei aiutata io!"

"André, ti ringrazio ma fin tanto che posso fare da sola non voglio il tuo aiuto."

"Ma Oscar, io vorrei tanto poterti aiutarti a …"

Assisto da lontano alla conversazione tra André e mia figlia e ribatto: "Ahhh figliolo, ma possibile che non hai ancora capito che non hai sposato una donnicciola qualunque? Mia figlia non ha bisogno di nessuno. Però Oscar, almeno adesso, nelle tue condizioni, potresti farti aiutare da tuo marito. Noto che con ostinazione continui ad indossare i tuoi pantaloni!"

"La cosa Vi disturba?"

"Ma no, cosa dici! Però debbo ammettere che mi assomigli!" Dico guardando negli occhi la mia splendida e fiera figlia, avvolta nella sua cappa.

"Padre, quando ne avrò bisogno, lo chiederò, adesso non ne ho bisogno e poi non credo di avere un aspetto maschile soprattutto adesso con questa pancia." Sento la voce squillante e decisa di mia figlia, non c'è nulla da fare, il vento le scompiglia i capelli ma lei non si scompone affatto.

Dall'interno della carrozza ascolto divertita la strana conversazione tra Madame Oscar ed il generale suo padre, mi affaccio dal finestrino, guardo il soldato e dico: "Soldato Sassoin!"

"Agli ordini Maestà, dite!"

"Io invece voglio che mi aiutiate a scendere, non perché sia invalida ma perché sono stata abituata ad essere servita! Ah ah ah ….!" Guardo Joséphine e continuo: "Anche vuje avete bisogno di aiuto per scendere?"

"Ih ih … Veramente Maestà l'ha sempre fatto mio marito ma per questa volta approfitterò di Alain!"

"Sentito soldato Sassoin? Su, sbrigatevi che nu cia faccicchù. Voglio sgranchirmi le gambe."

"Si certo Maestà!" dico sistemando il predellino per poi spalancare la porta, porgo la mano e dico: "Prego Maestà!"

Prima di scendere dico alla mia cameriera: "Ue facite (fate) attenzione a Gennarino!"

"Si, certo Maestà!"

Il soldato mi guarda e dico: "Alain, vulite domandarmi qualcosa?"

"Ecco … si, vorrei sapere cosa avete detto prima … vedete. La vostra lingua mi incuriosisce non poco."

"Dimmi cosa ho detto ca non hai capito?"

"Nu cia faccichiù. Cosa significa?"

"Che non ce la faccio più!"

"Ahhh ho capito! Grazie Maestà!"

"E di cosa Alain?! Anzi, mi fa piacere ca nu vu rimanere ignorante!"

L'imperatrice si allontana e sto per porgere la mano alla sorella del Comandante quando sento la voce di suo marito che dice:

"A mia moglie ci penso io!"

Non vorrei che quel soldato approfittasse della situazione ….. non che io sia geloso …. Però se c'è una cosa che posso fare io …. Già non sono stato capace di difenderla, almeno che la aiuti a scendere dalla carrozza!

"Si, certo Marchese…"

Mi avvicino allo sportello e dico: "Jo, cara, sono qui, su vieni che ti aiuto."

"Grazie Charles!" rispondo allegra mentre sollevo con una mano la gonna in modo da non inciampare nell'orlo. Uff …. Che pancia che mi è venuta!

"Cara sta attenta a non inciampare…"

"Non preoccuparti caro." Dico scendendo dal predellino, prima un piedino e poi l'altro … ecco fatto, guardo mio marito negli occhi, gli sorrido maliziosa.

"Cara perché mi guardi in quel modo?"

" Non lo immagini Charles? Penso che questa notte sarai finalmente mio, nel nostro letto, nella nostra camera …. A casa di mio padre!"

"Oh cara, anch'io! … Jo, lo sai che dobbiamo prepararci alle battutine dei nostri figli .."

"Oh caro! Uff … forse loro non sono sposati? Non fanno certe cose?"

"Si, cara ma conosciamo come sono fatti George ed Antony, dobbiamo armarci di santa pazienza e ..:"

"E no, caro! Se poco poco dovessero esagerare, giuro che mi sfilo la scarpa e gliele suono di santa ragione. Sono ancora la madre, esigo un poco di rispetto!"

"Hai ragione! Su, cara … coraggio entriamo!" dico porgendo il braccio a mia moglie e sostenendola con infinito amore.

Mi avvicino alla carrozza dove hanno viaggiato mio figlio, mia moglie e mia nipote Marianne, apro e dico: "Finalmente siamo arrivati!"

"Oh che bello Padre, potrò finalmente conoscere tutta la famiglia! Non vedo l'ora di conoscere la zia Marguerite ed i miei cuginetti! Mi hanno detto che avrò una famiglia numerosa!" rispondo allegro.

Anna ribatte: "Carlo, comportati a modo …"

Marianne ribatte: "Dai Anna, lascia Carlo tranquillo! Cuginetto, farai amicizia con i cugini più piccoli e potrai giocare con loro, vedrai che ti divertirai un mondo!"

"Oh che bello! Sono davvero felice di fare parte di una famiglia numerosa!"

"Mi avvicino alla mia fidanzata e dico: "Vieni Elena, ti aiuto a scendere!"

"Ti ringrazio Victor ma faccio da sola!" rispondo con voce decisa, secca ed un poco piccata.

"Ma no, cosa dici, potresti inciampare …"

"Non indosso le gonne ma pantaloni, quindi non potrei inciampare …"

"Ma io voglio aiutarti …"

"Ti ho detto che non è necessario!"

Sento la voce di madame Battista: "Victor, visto che mia nipote non ha bisogno d'aiuto, datelo a me. Ecco prendete la mia Lizzi .." dico porgendola.

Bau … bau …

Predo il cane e sussurro: "Si … certo!"

Bau .. bau …

"Non fate quella faccia Victor che la mia Lizzi non vi morda mica! Semmai è la mia Elena che vi morderà! Ih ih …"

Guardo la mia fidanzata, dico: "Dobbiamo parlare!"

"Non credo che sia il momento." Rispondo voltandomi dall'altra parte, sono offesa! E se costui pensa di cavarsela con due moine si sbaglia di grosso!

"Si, lo so, infatti tornerò domani pomeriggio. Elena, sono giorni che mi ignori, dobbiamo parlare visto che tra non molto diventeremo marito e moglie …"

Il Generale interviene: "Certo che dovrete parlare, altrimenti io come potrò organizzare le vostre nozze? Ah ma badate bene, ci saranno prima quelle dello spretato, poi le vostre! Elena figliola, poi tra non molto la tua famiglia sarà qui e non posso certo dire loro che hai litigato con questo zozzone di fidanzato solo perché ha fatto uso del bidet! Santa pazienza, adesso mi tocca pure fare da paciere! Ah ….. ma farete pace, parola mia, a costo di obbligarvi con la forza!"

Elena ribatte con rabbia: "Ma Generale, io non sono arrabbiata con Victor perché ha fatto uso del bidet ma con chi l'ha fatto! Lui e le sue amichette … non lo sopporto proprio!" rispondo decisa.

"Geneeeerale, mia nipote ha ragiooone!" sento la voce stridula di Madame Battista intromettersi nel nostro discorso.

"Voi per favore tacete! Non vorrete che Vostra nipote rimanga zitella fino alla Vostra veneranda età!"

"Ohh ma …"

"Niente ma madame Battista! E in quanto a te Victor, vedi di congedarti, torna a casa e vai a dare la bella notizia a tuo padre che finalmente hai trovato moglie e che a breve gli presenterai la tua fidanzata! "

"Ecco .. io …"

"AVANTI, CORRI, SPARISCI!" urlo indicando il cancello a Victor.

"Gulp … Sissignore! " guardo la mia fidanza, le faccio il baciamano e dico: "A dopo mia cara!"

"Si , certo .. a dopo Victor Clement de Girodelle!" rispondo stizzita.

Il Generale ribatte: "Sentito?! La tua fidanzata ti ha salutato, ora sparisci!"

"Sissignore! … Signore posso prendere almeno il mio cavallo, sapete, casa è piuttosto lontano!"

"Ma si certo, prendi il cavallo e sparisci! Ahhh quanti problemi!"

Sono seduta a ricamare, davanti alla grande vetrata che da sul parco. É quasi sera, quando sento un rumore di cavalli provenire dall'esterno. Mi alzo e vedo alcune carrozze fermarsi sul selciato, Oscar scendere rapida dalla prima e mio marito smontare da cavallo.

"Nanny! Sono arrivati!" Urlo mentre corro verso l'esterno dopo avere afferrato uno scialle di lana.

"Oh finalmente! Dio sia ringraziato!"

"Vieni Nanny! Copriti bene e usciamo!"

"Si si Madame andiamo!"

Scendo rapida dalla carrozza, seguita da Andrè, quando vedo mia madre e Nanny venirci incontro veloci.

"Madre! Nanny!" quasi urlo vedendole giungere trafelate.

Nanny ed io abbracciamo la nostra Oscar esclamo: "Oh figlia mia ben tornata!"

"Bambina mia, fatti vedere! Oohhhh...che bella che sei!"

"Dici davvero nonna? Io mi vedo grassa..." dico mettendo un finto broncio mentre mia madre mi tiene ancora stretta a se.

"A me non dici niente nonnina!"

"Oh Marianne! E tu Joséphine! Ohhh ma accipicchia bambine ma siete tutte col pancione! Ah ah ah ... Che bello rivedervi, come sono felice!"

"Oohhhh...figlie mie! Ih ih ih! Avremo tanti piccoli per casa!" guardo le mie figlie, tutte allegre, con una bella pancia. Sono davvero felice, in questa casa sentiremo tanti pianti!

"Andrè! Nipote mio! Vieni qui! Fatti guardare per bene!"

"Nonna stai bene?" chiedo abbracciandola.

"Adesso che siete tornati si! Ahhhh! Come sono felice! … Quanto mi sei mancato! E tra poco diverrai padre, il mio ragazzo!" stringo forte mio nipote.

"Marguerite! Quanto mi sei mancata!"

"Oh Augustin caro!" dico correndogli incontro e stringendomi tra le sue braccia.

"Coff coff ... scusate se mi intrometto ma ... dov'è Sabrina? Sapete, sono preoccupato non vedendo mia moglie in cortile."

"Oh si certo, scusami Alain, si... tua moglie è in camera sua!"

"Corro da lei! Scusatemi!" Dico facendo un piccolo inchino e scappando rapido all'interno.

"Andrè...prevedo per Alain una serata movimentata!" Dico guardando il mio soldato correre in casa felice.

"Già ….. e la loro stanza è in prossimità della nostra..."

"Poveri noi, temo proprio che Alain non si conterrà affatto!" rispondo sorridendo.

Mi stacco da mio marito e vedo avvicinarsi mio cognato Armand, lo riconosco subito anche se sono tanti anni che non lo vedo. Al suo fianco c'è una giovane donna, elegante, con una bella pancia, ed un bimbetto, di sicuro é il piccolo di cui mi ha parlato Augustin nelle sue lettere.

"Armand?! Tu sei mio cognato Armand!"

"Si, cognata, sono io… Armand!"

"Sono davvero contenta di rivederti dopo tanti anni!"

Mi avvicino a mia cognata, le faccio il baciamano e sussurro: "Grazie Marguerite, sei sempre la donna splendida e dolce che ricordo!"

"E tu Armand, sei rimasto il ragazzo di un tempo, dolce e adulatore! Ah ah ah …"

Il mio Augustin ribatte: "Se non fosse stato un adulatore a quest'ora avrebbe occupato il suo posto alla Santa Sede e noi avremmo avuto un Papa in famiglia … e invece mi ritrovo con una cognata e quasi due nipoti!"

"Smettila Augustin di dire idiozie! Io sono così felice che Armand abbia una moglie ed un figlio!"

"Augustin, Armand ha ragione! Io invece sono felicissima di avere una cognata e un nipotino, anzi, tra poco ne arriva un altro!"

"Grazie Marguerite! Tu si che sei una donna comprensiva e generosa!"

"Ehi fratello adesso sei tu che dici stupidaggini! Forse non ho deciso di aiutarvi?"

"Oh voi due smettetela adesso!" Sorrido felice alla Marchesa, l'abbraccio e dico: "Benvenuta Clelia! … Sono davvero felice di conoscervi!"

"Grazie Contessa! Siete gentilissima. Spero di non arrecarvi disturbo!"

"Ma no, cara, cosa dite! Oh ma vedo che siete in stato di gravidanza inoltrata!"

Nanny guarda Armand, gli si getta tra le braccia felice e dice: "Oh caro figliolo! Come sono felice di rivederti!"

"Nanny! Quanti anni!" Dico stringendo la mia antica balia.

"Io direi di entrare e finire dopo i convenevoli! Marguerite, ti devo presentare altri ospiti. Ma dentro staremo più al caldo! … Oh mia adorata, il tuo profumo, i tuoi occhi, il tuo sorriso … io non resisto più! Ah …. Marguerite, quanto mi sei mancata!" dico porgendo il braccio alla mia adorata sposa.

"Sccc … zitto Augusti! Qualcuno potrebbe sentirti!"

"Em .. si, certo…"

"Si, si … Oh ma abbiamo anche un neonato! Augustin ma come! .. Perché non mi hai scritto che avremmo avuto ospiti? E per giunta abbiamo un piccolo di pochi mesi! Prego Madame accomodatevi da questa parte! Nanny fa preparare la stanza per madame e assicurati che portino una culla per il piccolo!"

"Si subito! E faccio preparare dei bagni caldi per tutti! Oscar...ohhh...come sei bella! Per te una cioccolata! Si si si ! Entrate tutti!"

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Grazie Madame, siete davvero gentile!" Ascolto la nostra ospite, rallento il passo e dico: "Madame scusate se mi permetto ma Voi siete Austriaca o tedesca? "

"Austriaca! Sono la sorella della Vostra Regina. E questo è il mio ultimo nato... Gennarino!"

"Come! Ohh Altezza Imperiale per noi è un onore avervi ospite nella nostra casa!"

"Andrè... ma noi la accompagneremo a Versailles vero? Non vorrà rimanere qui! Con quel ... quel ... principino! …. Io quel piccolo coso puzzolente e urlante non lo voglio!" dico sottovoce al mio sposo.

"Oscar, ma cosa dici! L'imperatrice ha bisogno non solo di ristoro ma anche di riposo! "

"Si, però, l'importante è che Gennarino vada a fare le sue cose lontano da me, tanto il palazzo è abbastanza grande !"

"Ah ah ah .. Su, entriamo in casa che il freddo comincia a farsi sentire!"

L'imperatrice dice a Marguerite: "Madame Jarjayes, se non è troppo disturbo mi intratterrò solo per un paio di giorni!"

"Altezza, per me é un onore potervi ospitare! Restate per tutto il tempo che volete!"

"Vi ringrazio madame Jarjayes!" dico mentre percorriamo il salone per accedere alle stanze, poi guardo il generale. "Generà visto che mi intratterrò a lu vostro palazzo per qualche giorno, dovete fare installare nella mia stanza lu bidet. Sapite, io nu ce la faccio chjù!"

"Oh ... ehm ... certo Altezza. Provvederò!" Uff...povero me!

"Vi ringrazio! Site davvero na famiglia ospitale! Madame Jarjayes Vi porgo i miei complimenti, oltre ad avere delle figlie a modo avite anche nu marito speciale! Certo, nu poco impiccione ma nu bravo ommo!"

Rimango interdetta dall'espressione dialettale di sua altezza e sussurro: "Cosa avete detto? Scusate ma io conosco ben cinque lingue ma non il napoletano, suppongo che sia napoletano visto che siete la Regina di Napoli!"

"Siete una donna davvero intelligente! Si, è napoletano, comunque ho detto che Vostro marito è un brav'uomo anche se impiccione!"

"Ah ah ah … Concordo Maestà! Ah ah ah …"

"Marguerite, cosa dici!" dico fintamente imbronciato

"La verità caro! Ah ah ah … Si, avete ragione! Ho una bella famiglia! E Augustin ... beh ... è un buon marito ed un ottimo padre! Ha qualche fissa ... ma pazienza!"

Dall'alto dello scalone sentiamo irrompere delle voci, sono i nostri figli maggiori. Antony, George e Catherine ci vengono incontro, il primo dice esclamando: "Madre, Padre, benvenuti!"

"Grazie cari! Aaahh ... che viaggio! Ah ah ah!"

George mi scruta divertito e dice: "Madre ma … come siete ingrassata! Ma cosa avete fatto? Padre, possibile che mia madre non riesca a controllarsi a tavola?"

"Ahahah ... non solo a tavola mio caro! Tua madre é incontrollabile! Ah ah ah ... e vabbè...vorrà dire che i tuoi figli avranno uno zio o una zia più giovani di loro! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Padre, sinceramente credo che avrò un'altra sorella visto che negli ultimi tempi nascono solo femmine! Ah ah ah …"

Il Generale ribatte: "George, non posso darti torto, di sicuro a tua madre, Marianne, Luisa e anche a tuo zio Armand nasceranno delle femmine ma a tua zia Oscar NO. A lei nascerà un maschio!"

"E chi ve lo assicura nonno! Ah ah ah …"

Carolina ribatte: "Uè giuvinotto spero che nu siate capa tosta come vostro nonno…"

"Capa tosta?!"

"Si, testa dura!"

"Ah ah ah … Si … Ih ih … Adesso ho capito! Ah ah ah … il nonno testa dura! Ah ah ah …"

"Ohhh nipote indisponente, bella accoglienza!"

Antony continua: "Madre con tutto il rispetto ma …. siete davvero buffa! Ah ah ah Non è possibile alla Vostra età! Ah ah ah …"

"Antony! Ma come sarebbe! Io sono giovane! Ih ih ih!" scoppio a ridere, che figlio impertinente che ho …. Tutto uguale a me!

"Si, certo certo! E' solo che ….. Madre credo che nascerà prima mio figlio che mia sorella! Ah ah ah ah …"

Marianne guarda sua figlia e dice: "Catherine, non vieni a salutare i tuoi genitori?"

"Si ... certo ... però Madre! Ooohhh! Come avete potuto!"

Arrossisco e sussurro: "Ma come .. io … non ti capisco figlia mia!"

"Madre! Io tra pochi mesi mi sposerò e Voi ….. Voi siete …. Voi attendete un altro figlio! Sarete enorme per il mio matrimonio! Sooooob!" dico quasi piangendo.

Assisto alla scenata e intervengo: "Uè piccirrè e cussj ca si tratta na mamma? Nu poco di rispetto! E poi vuje forse na vita fa le stesse cose di madame Marianne oppure ta da guardà in da l'uocchio con il vostro sposo?"

"Eh?! Ma cosa avete detto Madame? Io davvero non Vi comprendo!"

"Oh ma per San Gennà! Possibile ca nisciuno mi capisce? Cardinà vuje ca site stato a Napoli e capite la mia lingua traducete, ca io nu tengo testa!"

"Oh ….. ecco …. Catherine, vedi, sua Altezza dice che non devi rivolgerti in questo modo a tua madre, sei stata irrispettosa ed ora devi scusarti, non è proprio il modo di comportarti!"

"Ma Zio, Vi rendete conto di cosa dite! Cosa dirò ai miei amici e soprattutto ai parenti del mio sposo, che mia madre è visibilmente incinta? E poi ….. come se non bastasse ci siete anche Voi con quasi due figli al seguito. Voi che siete un Cardinale! Oh ma che vergogna!"

Non resisto e ribatto: "E jamme piccirrè adesso state davvero esagerando! Lu Cardinale è una brava persona, anzi, credo ca omme (che uomini) come ce stanno nella vostra famiglia non esistono, e vuje (voi) invece di mettervi scurnio (vergogna) siate orgogliosa! Madame Marianne, Vostra figlia è davvero strana, possibile ca ( che) si vergogna di una famiglia per bene come la vostra? Cardinà traduce ca Vostra nipote ni sta facendo arrabbiare."

"Catherine, dirai ai tuoi amici che tuo zio ha deciso di sposarsi! Ecco!"

George ribatte: "Che mio zio ha preferito donare la vita anziché condurre le pecorelle all'ovile! Scusate Marchesa ma a quanto pare mia cugina è un tantino all'antica! Bravo zio Armand, così si fa. E poi non ci avete presentato ancora il nostro cuginetto. Ehi piccolo come ti chiami?" dico dopo avere posato una pacca sulla spalla dello zio, guardando il piccoletto che è al suo fianco, sembra la versione della zia Oscar ….. solo molto più giovane!

"Buonasera! Io sono Carlo Vittorio Maurizio, Voi invece?" dico con voce decisa guardando tutti i presenti.

"Il mio nome è Marie ma tutti qui a palazzo mi chiamano Nanny o nonna perché ho allevato tuo padre, tuo zio Augustin e tutte le tue cugine!"

"Oh davvero?! Quindi Vi prenderete anche cura di me?!"

"Ah ah ah …. Ma che simpatico ragazzino! Marchesa, il Vostro bambino Vi somiglia tantissimo, però ha lo sguardo dei Jarjayes!"

Anna sorride e sussurra: "Grazie! Permettete di chiamarvi Nanny?"

"Oh ma certo, come potrebbe essere altrimenti visto che ho allevato il Vostro fidanzato! Armand, cosa aspetti ad abbracciarmi?"

Sorrido , mi precipito e dico: "Oh Nanny cara, quanto tempo è passato!"

Stringo a me il mio figliolo, mi perdo tra le sue braccia sentendomi molto piccola e dico: "Sono davvero felice di rivederti anche se non avrei mai immaginato che avrei preparato le tue nozze! … Oh caro ragazzo!"

Il Generale ribatte con tono sarcastico: "Nemmeno io Nanny, nemmeno io!"

"Augustin, almeno in questo momento vedi di tacere!"

"Oh mia cara balia, è così che accogli il tuo Augustin dopo tanti mesi di viaggio? Ah ah ah …"

"Beh … si può sapere cos'hai da ridere?"

"Nulla! Nanny è sempre la stessa! Ah ah ah …"

"Spero che tu non abbia assillato i ragazzi come è tuo solito fare?!"

"Io! Ma no, cosa dici? E poi lo sai che mi limito a sorvegliare, nulla di più!"

"Si, certo, ti conosco! Marchesa Clelia, adesso Vi accompagno nella Vostra stanza, così potrete riposare!"

"Grazie mille! Vieni Carlo. Vuoi fare un bel bagnetto?!" Dico rivolta al mio piccolo.

"Oh si grazie! Padre, venite con noi?"

"Oh no! Piccolo, Armand andrà ad occupare la sua stanza, vicina a quella di Augustin! In questa casa si rispettano le regole!" Dico scandalizzata, prima che Armand possa intromettersi. Qui comando io!

"Ma come! Cosa dite?! Mio padre mi manda sempre via dalla stanza di mia madre per dormici lui, non capisco!"

"Oh piccolo, stai tranquillo! Tu dormirai nella stanza accanto a quella di tua madre. Mentre Armand dormirà da solo! Parola mia! Ed ora su ... un bel bagnetto é quello che ci vuole!"

Ascolto stupito e ribatto: "Un momento Nanny! Non credi che sia abbastanza grande da decidere cosa sia più giusto fare? Non vedo perché dovrei dormire in un'altra stanza!"

"Perché sei celibe! Mi pare ovvio! Ed ora vai, ti mando un valletto per aiutarti con il bagno se vuoi! Su su ... veloci!"

Oh non è possibile! Mia nipote Joséphine aveva ragione quando mi ha detto che avrei dovuto rubare un poco di tempo per stare con Anna! Spero almeno che il dottor Lassonne la trovi in ottima salute!

Guardo Nanny, ribatto: "Finalmente dici qualcosa di sensato! Con Oscar e André sei stata troppo permissiva!"

"Ma cosa dici Augustin?!"

"Meglio sorvolare Nanny, altrimenti cominciamo a discutere e non mi sembra il caso visto che siamo appena arrivati."

"Meglio Augustin!"

Carlo ribatte: "Madame Nanny cosa significa celibe? Forse mio padre ha una brutta malattia?!"

"Eh?! No no! Solo ... non é sposato! E le persone non sposate dormono da sole!" rispondo sorridendo a questo splendido bimbo. Assomiglia davvero tanto alla mia Oscar!

La guardo stupito e ribatto: "Si … però … madame Nanny non capisco… so che i miei genitori non sono ancora sposati eppure ci sono io e tra poco avrò un fratello, com'è possibile?"

"Oooh ... piccolo! È possibile perché tuo padre ... è ... un avventato direi! Su su ... ora vai di sopra!"

"Avventato?! Ma io … io davvero non capisco! Padre mi piacerebbe parlare con Voi così mi spiegherete cosa avete fatto di tanto grave!"

"Carlo ... ora vai a fare il bagno, poi ti spiegherò ciò che vorrai sapere! Su su ... vai!" dico guardando preoccupato mio figlio. Io non ho fatto nulla di grave, dovrò parlare con Nanny!

Nanny mi guarda severamente e dice: "Sarai anche un uomo ma non sei un bell'esempio! Ma ne riparleremo."

"Si Nanny ... ne riparleremo ... dopo un bel bagno, va bene? Anche perchè io non ho molta voglia di alloggiare accanto ad Augustin, sappilo!"

"Ih ih … Meglio Armand! Ih ih …" Rido malizioso. "Meglio per te …. Perché ho tutta l'intenzione di recuperare questi mesi di assenza da casa!"

"Fratello sei senza ritegno!"

"Io?! E tu? Ah ah ah …"

Assisto divertito e ribatto: "Ah ah ah … Certo che cominciamo bene! Ah ah ah … Nonno, credo che il mio cuginetto non abbia peli sulla lingua! A proposito, con tutto questo trambusto non ci siamo ancora salutati!"

"Vieni qui George, e fatti abbracciare!" rispondo posando una pacca sulla schiena di mio nipote. "Poco fa hai detto un mucchio di sciocchezze ma ormai sono dell'idea che sei un insolente uguale a tua madre! Ma almeno sei un maschio, peccato che tu non abbia scelto il mestiere delle armi …"

"Io le armi?! Ma cosa dite nonno? Ma mi ci vedete a impartire ordini a dei soldati? No, grazie Nonno, preferisco avere a che fare con gli uomini d'affari, almeno con loro posso scambiare qualche battutina!" Antony abbraccia il Generale e dice: "Ah ah … Ora tocca a me salutare! Bentornato nonno!"

"Grazie figliolo!"

"Nonno, se il Vostro desiderio era avere mio fratello George nell'esercito dunque debbo dedurre che mi avreste visto volentieri con la tonaca? "

"Perché no?! Un altro cardinale in famiglia non ci starebbe male e poi visto che quel lussurioso di tuo zio ha rinunciato alla tonaca almeno avrei contato su di te per avere un Papa in famiglia!" dico ridendo, questi due sono uguali a Joséphine ….

"Ah ah ah … No, grazie Nonno, la tonaca proprio non mi si addice! Ah ah ah …E poi io Papa? Ah ah … Nonno preferisco essere papà che Papa! Ah ah ah …"

"Ufff …. siete tutti e due uguali a Vostra madre! E tu, Antony, avresti fatto la fine di mio fratello … su questo non ho dubbi! E poi ….. per quanto approvi la scelta di mio padre di destinare Armand alla Chiesa, non mi pare di avere rinchiuso nessuna delle mie figlie al Convento! Io sono un uomo giusto e liberale … spero che almeno la prossima generazione di Jarjayes si dedichi alle armi … "

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, dovreste essere ancora più liberale di quanto non lo siate!"

UEEEE … UEEEEE …

"Generà date ascolto a Vostra figlia che è na femmina saggia. Bene io vado di sopra che aggia allattà (debbo allattare) Gennarino. E non dimenticatevi del mio bidet ca nu cia faccù chju! Jamme belle ca Gennarino tene fame!"(non ce la faccio più! Andiamo bella che Gennarino ha fame)

Oscar mi guarda con preoccupazione e dice: "Nonna….. dimmi ….. dove hai sistemato sua Altezza ed il piccolo principe? Nell'ala Ovest vero?!"

"Ma perché cara, non ti capisco!"

"Nonna spero che stiano molto lontani da me! Io voglio dormire, già dovrò sopportare Alain ….. ma il neonato accanto proprio no! E poi puzza … urla …. no no no no." Dico preoccupata ed agitata. Passi Alain, ma quel cosino proprio no!

"Calmati bambina, non ti agitare che potresti fare del male alla creatura! Ohh … ma .. fammi vedere la tua pancia.." dico toccando il ventre della mia Oscar. "Oh .. ma …"

"Nonna ….. cosa c'è?! Sai … a me fa una certa impressione questa pancetta!" dico sorridendo alla mia cara balia.

"Ma no cara, cosa dici! E' solo che hai una pancia piuttosto tonda… Oscar, non vorrei sbagliarmi ma credo che presto avremo una piccola da cullare! Magari una piccola, uguale al mio Andrè!" dico felice.

Dall'alto dello scalone Carolina ribatte: "AVITE (avete) SENTITO Generà? E' FEMMINA!"

"Nanny! Cosa dici! Oscar avrà un maschio, e si chiamerà François! Che sia ben chiaro! Ed ora tutte a riposare, donne gravide! Su, veloci. E …. Nanny, manda Jacques a chiamare il dottore Lassonne, devo parlargli con una certa urgenza!"

"Ma si certo Augustin, ora lo mando a chiamare ma tu non agitarti, lo sai che hai una bella età e potrebbe farti male! E poi è inutile che ti sia incaponito, semmai avrai Françoise non François."

"No! François! senza "e" finale, chiaro?! Ed ora forza …. andate tutte a farvi un bel bagno ….. veloci!"

"Oh ma che modi Augustin! Non sei cambiato affatto, sei sempre così dispotico!"

"Cosa! Dispotico io! Ma cosa dici!"

Mia moglie ribatte: "Augustin ma abbiamo altri ospiti che non ci hai ancora presentato!"

"Hai ragione Marguerite , ora rimedio! … Questa splendida ragazza è Mademoiselle Elena Maria Carolina contessina di Costigliole, promessa sposa del maggiore Girodelle, e sua zia Madame Giovanna Battista". Dico indicando le due donne, sperando che almeno la giovane Elena non dia in escandescenza, visto che non si è ancora riappacificata con Victor.

Marguerite si avvicina alle ospiti e con tono gentile risponde: "Molto lieta Madame! E così Voi siete la zia della fidanzata di Victor?! Ma che bella fanciulla!"

"Graaaazie Madaaaame! Elena, mia nipoooteee è una graaan braaava fanciulla! Gentile, educaata ed a modo!"

Oscar interviene: "Chiedo scusa a tutti ma nel frattempo che fate le presentazioni André ed io ci ritiriamo in camera nostra, abbiamo bisogno di riposarci! Andiamo Andre!"

"Certo Oscar, andiamo. Così ti fai un bel bagno caldo!" dico sorridendo, afferrando una mano della mia sposina e andando di sopra.

"E che bagno sia! Mi raccomando Andrè! Giù le mani da mia figlia! Ricordati che non è stata bene!"

Marguerite ribatte: "Ohhh ma Augustin possibile che tu sia rimasto sempre lo stesso? Ma lasciali tranquilli. Ricordati che non hanno fatto in tempo a sposarsi che sono partiti!"

"Si si ….. però tu va di sopra e assicurati che stia bene. E prova a spiegarle che nelle sue condizioni tirare di scherma non va bene! E che si riposi …. e … insomma, tu sai Marguerite! Su su …."

Nanny ribatte: "Augustin, ma ti rendi conto delle assurdità che dici! Ammetto che tu abbia ragione riguardo al fatto che Oscar non si comporti più come un soldato però .. Augustin, lascia in pace i ragazzi!"

"No! Chiaro Nanny?! E …. in quanto a voi altri, soldati, potete rientrare nelle vostre case. Avete tutti cinque giorni di licenza, tranne Voi Maribeau, Voi domani sarete in caserma!"

"Si... agli ordini Signore!" dico mestamente lasciando il palazzo Jarjayes con i miei compagni.

Sono già sulle scale quando mi rendo conto di non avere congedato i miei soldati. Mi fermo, mi volto e dico "Gerard, puoi tornare a casa da tua moglie, hai dieci giorni di licenza. Domani predisporrò i documenti e li farò avere al colonnello D'Agout. Voi altri invece avrete una settimana di licenza. Ah … Gerard, mi farebbe piacere avere te e Alizèe ospiti nei prossimi giorni!"

"Oh ma si certo Comandante, grazie! Con permesso torno a Parigi da mia moglie!" dico mettendomi sull'attenti e lasciando di corsa il palazzo.

"Oh … e voi due? Augustin, dimmi, sono le religiose di cui mi hai scritto?!"

"Ehmm ….. si, cara! Dobbiamo trovare loro una sistemazione in casa nostra, insomma, vedi di affidarle un compito, l'importante è che abbiamo una casa e da mangiare, il resto verrà da sé." Povere ragazze, per una volta Armand ha fatto una cosa giusta!

"Ma certo Augustin, qui c'è sempre tanto da fare! Nanny …. occupati di loro, magari … potrebbe piacervi la cucina?!"

Faustina risponde felice: "Oh si, grazie Madame! Anche in convento mi occupavo della cucina! Sapete, so preparare dei pranzetti squisiti!"

"Bene …. allora è fatta! Nanny, hai due nuove aiutanti per la cucina! Così ti potrai riposare un poco …. o dedicarti di più al tuo nipotino … visto che diverrai bisnonna!"

" Oh si ma certo! Su ragazze venite con me che vi accompagno della vostra stanza!"

"Grazie Madame! Siete davvero gentile!"

Salgo rapido le scale, percorro il corridoio e mi fermo davanti alla porta della mia stanza, della stanza della mia Sabrina. Faccio un bel respiro, voglio farle una sorpresa! Apro piano la porta, entro con passo leggero e la vedo, sdraiata nel letto, su un fianco, con le coperte tirate su. Ha i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, una spalla scoperta. Uhm ... quanto è bella! Mi sfilo piano gli stivali, tolgo la giacca, allento la camicia e mi avvicino piano. Sembra dormire tranquilla, ma io non resisto. Mi sdraio accanto a lei, poso le mie labbra sul suo collo, in un piccolo bacio, poi un altro ed un altro ancora ... voglio svegliarla, voglio lei ...

Sento qualcuno alle mie spalle, mi sveglio, mi giro lentamente, sgrano gli occhi e sussurro: "Non ci posso credere! Alain sei tu?! Oddio che bella sorpresa!"

"Sabrina! Quanto mi sei mancata!" dico baciandola con passione e trasporto. Poi infilo le mie mani nella scollatura della camicia da notte, voglio sentirla, voglio la sua pelle contro la mia, voglio assaporare tutta la sua pelle!

"Oh Sabrina mia quanto sei bella! Ti voglio … adesso … subito…" dico baciandola con passione.

"A .. Alain .. io … Oh Alain NO!"

"No?! Vuoi di più, vero? Ti sono mancato?!"

"A .. Alain si .. mi sei mancato molto ma … Oh Alain, sento male al ventre, ti prego aiutami…."

"Cosa?! Non stai bene Sabrina?!"

Mi porto la mano al ventre e sussurro: "Alain, possibile che tu non l'abbia ancora capito?! Ho bisogno di un medico, sto male!"

"Oddio! Sabrina! Corro subito, vado a cercare un medico!"

"Oh Alain sbrigati, ti prego!"

"Si ... si vado!" dico alzandomi di corsa ed uscendo dalla camera urlando come un pazzo.

"NANNY! NANNY! AITAMI! SERVE UN DOTTORE!"

Sento le urla di Alain, lo vedo entrare trafelato nella cucina. "Alain, ragazzo, cosa ti succede?!"

Guardo Alain, è tutto trafelato, spettinato, con la camicia mezza sbottonata e scalzo. Ma …. Cosa sta combinando questo ragazzo?

"NANNY, TI PREGO MANDA A CHIAMARE LASSONNE, MIA MOGLIE STA MALE!"

"Alain, cosa significa che sta male?! Lassonne sta già arrivando, il Generale ha mandato Pierre a cercarlo. Adesso calmati e spiegami tutto!"

"Ecco vedi, sono entrato in camera mia, mia moglie era a letto ma io non credevo che stesse male e poi… Nanny ma Sabrina in tutto questo tempo è stata male?"

"Beh ... ha avuto qualche problema. Il dottor Lassonne le ha detto di stare a riposo, ma nulla di preoccupante. Sai, nelle sue condizioni ha bisogno di tranquillità e riposo, ormai la gravidanza è avanzata!"

"Gulp .. a riposo?! Ma in che senso?"

"Nel senso che deve stare a riposo. Niente sforzi, solo brevi passeggiate. Niente emozioni forti. Nulla. Mi pare facile, non trovi? Su su ... caro, non preoccuparti. Adesso vengo di sopra con una bella tisana, in attesa che arrivi Lassonne. Dai ... aiutami!"

"Si … certo…. Nanny ma … ecco ..voi siete una donna di mondo quindi … posso farvi una domanda?"

"Ma certo ragazzo mio, dimmi pure." dico mentre metto su un vassoio una tazza, dello zucchero, un cucchiaio, poi prendo la teiera, verso l'acqua e metto le erbe in infusione.

"Ecco … mia moglie è al settimo mese di gravidanza e …. ecco … io … Oh che imbarazzo, meglio che glielo chiedo al dottore, vado da mia moglie."

"Uhm ... ragazzo ... su forza parla! Veloce! E prendi questo vassoio su!"

"No no … con tutto il rispetto ma potreste essere mia nonna ed io sarò anche sfrontato ma non fin a questo punto."

"Uhm ... ragazzo ... tu vuoi farmi una domanda molto personale! Ah ... sappi che sono stata giovane anche io! Ed ho pure avuto un marito sai, ed anche un figlio!" dico mentre saliamo le scale.

"No … ma … io … fa nulla … preferisco aspettare il dottore."

"Va bene! Su, aprimi la porta!"

"Si … prego, entrate! Sabrina amore mio sono qui come ti senti?"

"Oh ... Alain ... Nanny! Sei qui! Oh ... nanny, di nuovo ... ho delle fitte!"

"Su, tesoro, tranquillizzati! Il piccolo si muove e molto probabilmente è il motivo dei tuoi malesseri! Su cara prendi l'infuso! Alain, non stare lì impalato, fa qualcosa!"

"Si si ... certo, subito! Eccomi Sabrina!"

"Oh Alain mi dispiace che ti abbia accolta in questo modo ma non sto bene…"

"Ma no Sabrina ... non è certo colpa tua! Vieni, ti sistemo meglio i cuscini!"

"Grazie Alain, sei un vero tesoro!"

"Oh...Sabrina mia!"

"Alain, mi trovi cambiata vero? La mia figura non è più quella di un tempo e magari non ti piaccio più…"

"COSA?! Sabrina, cosa dici! Tu sei bellissima! Ed io ... io ... ooooh Sabrina mia!"

Come faccio a dirle che la desidero da impazzire?!

"Alain io … oh ma che male!"

"Vado a vedere se è arrivato Lassonne, tu Alain resta qui!"

"Si, grazie Nanny!" dico sistemandomi accanto a Sabrina, assicurandomi che stia al caldo e beva la tisana che la cara Nanny le ha preparato.

Sto scendendo le scale quando vedo Pierre accompagnare il dottore di sopra.

"Dottore, benvenuto! Venite presto, Sabrina non si sente di nuovo bene!"

"Si, arrivo Nanny!"

Entro nella stanza seguita da Lassonne.

"Buona sera Sabrina! Oh vedo che tuo marito è tornato!"

Mi faccio avanti stringo la mano al dottore e dico: "Sono appena tornato dottore ma Vi prego visitate mia moglie, non sta bene, dice di sentire delle fitte al basso ventre, forse il bambino sta per nascere? Ma se mancano ancora due mesi e …" chiedo preoccupato ed agiato, inizio a sudare, povero me …. Vorrei slacciare la camicia, ma mi accorgo che è già sbottonata … oddio … ho caldo …. Tanto caldo.

"Calmati! Sei un fiume in piena, lasciami visitare tua moglie e sei pregato di uscire. Qui rimane solo Nanny."

"Si certo, esco subito dottore. Sabrina, stai tranquilla ..." dico mesto uscendo dalla stanza.

Rimango solo con la paziente e Nanny, domando: "Sabrina, ti sei forse affaticata in questi giorni? Lo sai che devi osservare il riposo assoluto e soprattutto che adesso che è tornato tuo marito non dovrai dividere il letto con lui, non so se mi spiego!"

"Oh dottore ... sono stata a riposo, come mi avete detto. Però ... ho ancora delle fitte al ventre! Temo che mio figlio voglia nascere in anticipo!"

"Umm … ed è proprio questo che non deve accadere. Devono almeno trascorrere altre sei settimane, quindi, riposo assoluto. Devi alzarti soltanto per andare alla toillette e basta. Nanny, assicurati che Sabrina osservi l'assoluto riposo, in quanto a tuo marito parlerò io con lui per dirgli che è meglio che dorma altrove."

"Oh ... si certo dottore. Se così deve essere ... così sarà!"

"Bene! Nanny continuate a somministrare a madame i soliti infusi."

"Certo ... ora venite, il generale vuole vedervi. E non chiedetemi il perchè, appena è arrivato ha detto di mandarvi a chiamare!"

"Si, certo ma prima debbo parlare con il marito di Sabrina." dico lasciando la stanza. Vedo il giovane sostare nel corridoio mi viene incontro.

"Ditemi dottore cosa è successo a mia moglie, perché si è sentita male?" dico agitato, allarmato e preoccupato.

Guardo questo ragazzone, alto e forte, ora nervoso ed agitato, tutto rosso in volto.

"Vedi Alain, tua moglie è in stato di gravidanza avanzato ed ha bisogno di riposo assoluto. Deve stare a letto e deve alzarsi solo per i bisogni fisiologici e nulla di più. E deve stare a riposo … anche e soprattutto come moglie. Mi sono spiegato ragazzo o devo essere più esplicito?"

"Co cosa! Ma No dottore, non può essere possibile!"

"Si, è possibile. Accade sovente ragazzo, dovrai attendere il parto e i successi tre mesi. Su su vedrai, il tempo passerà rapido! Cosa vuoi che siano cinque mesi di astinenza?!"

"No no nooo NOOOOO…" urlo prima di perdere i sensi.

Vedo Alain accasciarsi e sussurro: "Accidenti Nanny, vedo che il giovane non l'ha presa bene!"

"Come volevate che la prendesse? Infondo non ha fatto in tempo a sposarsi che è partito! Dottore, come facciamo? Certo noi due non riusciamo a sollevarlo, l'unica soluzione è chiedere aiuto!"

Mi piego sulle gambe, controllo i battiti del polso e poi quello del cuore e dico: "Nanny, i battiti sono accelerati ma è tutto nella norma, non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi! Non ha semplicemente retto alla notizia!"

"E ci credo bene! Un tipo come lui abituato a correre dietro alle gonne ritrovarsi in simili restrizioni! … Anzi, è già una fortuna che non sia morto!"

"Vedo che sei in vena di umorismo Nanny! Di astinenza non è mai morto nessuno."

"Bene, allora significa che assisteremo al primo funerale e non potremo certo chiede ad Armand di officiarlo visto che ha lasciato la tonaca ed ha messo su famiglia!"

"Cosa hai detto? Tu forse parli di Armand de Jarjayes?"

"Certo, di chi altri se non lui!"

"Oh ma che notizia! Comunque mi racconterai dopo, ora aiutiamo questo ragazzo che ancora non si è ripreso!" dico dando qualche schiaffetto ad Alain, ma lui niente, farfuglia solo il nome della moglie.

Sono appena uscita dalla vasca da bagno, ho i capelli bagnati, mi sono infilata dei pantaloni di Andrè, i miei bagagli sono ancora da sistemare ed i miei abiti, che si trovano nell'armadio, sono ormai inservibili, quando sento un urlo e poi un tonfo, provenire dal corridoio. Guardo Andrè e d'istinto afferriamo le nostre spade e spalanchiamo veloci la porta.

Vedo madame Oscar e suo marito con le spade sguainate, con voce concitata domando: "Ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

"Dottore! Ma … cosa è accaduto?!" chiedo con voce allarmata vedendo Alain a terra e Nanny che gli versa l'acqua di un vaso di fiori in viso per svegliarlo.

"E' svenuto, su presto Andrè aiutatemi …" dico mentre vedo arrivare il Generale e un altro uomo più giovane con un codino.

Il generale domanda! "Ma si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Perché quell'imbecillone di Sassoin è svenuto, forse ha visto sua moglie dare alla luce suo figlio? E pensare che è un soldato!"

"Augustin! Ben tornato! Ti vedo in ottima forma! Povero ragazzo, ha appena appreso che lo attendono cinque mesi di astinenza …"

"Cosa! Ah ah ah ah … questa si, che è una bella notizia! Ah ah ah …"

Armand ribatte: "Augustin ma che ti prende? Ma possibile che tu debba gioire sulle disgrazie altrui? Lo sai che non è questo l'insegnamento di Nostro Signore!"

"Armand! Quel ragazzo ci avrebbe tenuti svegli per tutta la notte, credimi! Almeno adesso so per certo che dormiremo sonni tranquilli! Oscar, non fare quella faccia e gioisci, questa notte potrai riposare! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

Nanny ribatte accigliata: "Augustin dei davvero diventato matto, non ho più alcun dubbio."

"Solo perché mi compiaccio del fatto che Sassoin sia stato messo a stecchetto? Ma per favore!"

"Oh ma che modi! Augustin sei uno screanzato! E pensare che sei stato educato dai migliori precettori e religiosi di Parigi!"

"Ah ah ah …" guardo Sassoin e continuo: "Animo animo Alain, tu pensa che sei ancora in missione e il tempo passerà in fretta! Ah ah ah …."

Guardo mio fratello e sussurro: "Nanny ha ragione, sei ammattito!"

"Ah ah ah … parli in questo modo perché temi che la stessa sorte possa capitare a te, caro fratello spretato? Ah ah ah …" dico puntando un dito verso mio fratello.

"Augustin prima di parlare in questo modo, vorrei che il dottor Lassonne visitasse mia moglie e magari sarò io a tenerti sveglio!" ribatto deciso.

Guardo meglio Augustin … ha indosso un paio di pantaloni puliti, una camicia ed un gilet … mezzo sbottonato …. Chissà cosa stava facendo? Forse era occupato con la mia cara cognata?

"Ah ah ah ah … mio caro, tu dormirai nella stanza accanto alla mia …. sarò IO a tenere TE sveglio, credimi! Piuttosto, Lassone, amico mio, ho bisogno di parlarti, in privato si intende! Vieni nel mi studio?!"

"No un momento, dobbiamo soccorrere prima questo giovane e poi Augustin non mi hai ancora presentato chi è quest'uomo!"

"Lui?! Ma è mio fratello Armand! davvero non lo hai riconosciuto?! Ah ah ah ah ….!"

"Certo che no, sono anni che non ci vediamo! … Andrè … portiamo Alain in camera sua .. poveretto …. guarda ha aperto gli occhi!"

"Sabrina ….. aaahhh ….. Sabrina ….. è un incubo vero?!"

Il Generale ribatte divertito: "Non è un incubo mio caro Sassoin! Ih ih …"

Sussurro: "Se sento la voce del vecchio pazzo allora non sto sognando e tantomeno un incubo! Ohhh ma perché mio Dio!"

Armand ribatte infastidito: "Alain, ti proibisco di nominare invano il nome di Nostro Signore in mia presenza, chiaro? E adesso alzati!"

"Ohh .. Cardinale non ce la faccio …. Sento le gambe paralizzate. Dottore, non mi sarà venuto un impedimento fisico? … Magari mia moglie non avrà nemmeno un marito efficiente?" domando preoccupato.

Il Generale ribatte: "Efficiente non credo ma deficiente si! Ah ah ah …Presto soldato, reagisci che infondo non è successa mica una disgrazia!"

Lassonn, conclude: "Presto aiutiamolo a sorreggersi, dobbiamo portarlo in camera sua! … Voglio capire meglio la situazione!"

Vedo entrare André e un altro uomo con un codino, portano a spalla il mio Alain, seguito da Nanny, sussurro: "Cosa è successo a mio marito?"

"Stai tranquilla cara, il dottore gli ha detto che hai bisogno di riposo e lui è crollato. Sarà la stanchezza del viaggio. Vedrai, un bel sonno e ritornerà come nuovo!"

"Dite davvero Nanny? …. Oh io temo che abbia reagito male per ciò che ha detto il dottor Lassonne!" rispondo preoccupata e dispiaciuta

"Ma no … stai tranquilla! Voi due, sistematelo nel letto e poi lasciamoli riposare, tutti e due. Mia cara, stai tranquilla. E appena Alain si sarà svegliato chiamami e gli faccio scaldale di nuovo dell'acqua! Tuo marito ha bisogno di un bel bagno!"

"Si, certo! Ma io … grazie André e grazie anche voi Monsieur…"

"Stai tranquilla Sabrina! Noi andiamo!" dico uscendo dalla stanza seguito da Armand e Nanny.

Chiudo la porta e vado verso la mia Oscar, ancora nel corridoio con la spada in mano.

"Oscar, vieni, dammi la spada e torniamo in camera, hai tutti i capelli bagnati!" dico avvicinandomi a mia moglie, ancora nel corridoio, dove ci ha raggiunti anche Madame Marguerite.

Rimango solo nel corridoio con Augustin e Armand, domando a quest'ultimo: "Ma Armand, Voi non siete cardinale? Forse nella confusione ho capito male ma … mi è parso di capire che siete sposato!"

"Ehm … ecco ….. è una storia lunga, Dottore … "

Il Generale ribatte: "Macchè lunga, vieni Lassonne, nel mio studio staremo comodi e ti racconterò tutto. E poi, ho delle cose da domandarti. Su andiamo!"

"No, un momento dottore, desidero che visitiate prima mia moglie. Sapete, è stata poco bene, e il medico della corte di Vienna le ha consigliato il riposo assoluto ma mia moglie da allora sta bene, non ha avuto più alcun disturbo, Vi prego di venire da questa parte, Vi porto da lei!"

"ARMAND! Smettila e lasciaci andare. Il dottore dovrà visitare tutte le donne gravide, ma dopo! Ora Lassonne vieni con me. CHIARO?!"

"No! Il dottore viene con me." dico guardando negli occhi mio fratello.

"Armand, hai appena detto che tua moglie ormai non ha più alcun disturbo, quindi puoi attendere ancora un poco oppure ti senti svenire anche tu come Alain?"

"Io … vedi …"

"Si, certo ho capito ogni cosa…"

"Cosa avresti capito, sentiamo?"

"Vuoi davvero che te lo dica?"

"Certo, preferisco la verità!"

"Bene, allora te la dirò! Penso che mi è capitato un fratello lussurioso! E pensare che da giovane eri così a modo, pio e devoto, passavi le sue giornate a pregare, inginocchiato nella cappella di famiglia!"

"Ma Augustin …"

"Armand, sono sicuro che riuscirai a resistere ancora qualche minuto, infondo sei stato un prelato abituato al sacrificio!" Afferro la mano del mio amico Lassonne, lo trascino nello studio e chiudo la porta a chiave.

"Ecco, accomodati!"

Vedo mio fratello tirare a sé il dottor Lassonne, non ho più alcun dubbio, è davvero impazzito! Povera Marguerite!

Entriamo nello studio e domando: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti succede? Perché tutta questa fretta? … Augustin amico mio, sembri un poco agitato, cosa gli ti è successo?

"Ahh ... povero me! Sempre problemi! Sapessi cosa é successo durante il viaggio!"

"Avanti Augustin parla, ti ascolto."

Mi avvicino al mobile, apro un'anta e prendo due bicchieri ed un buon cognac, sistemo il tutto sul tavolino del mio studio e mi accomodo davanti al mio amico Lassonne.

"Inizio dalle buone notizie: avrò il mio piccolo Jarjayes! Finalmente André ha compiuto il suo dovere! Sono davvero felice."

"Ah! Dunque Oscar aspetta un bambino?! Bene Augustin, sono davvero felice! Ma dimmi come fai a sapere che sarà un maschio?"

"Ma ... ecco ...vedi ... questo dovrai assicurarmelo tu! Tra l'altro, Oscar é stata poco bene, devi visitarla. Una visita accurata, mi raccomando. Non farti intimidire, tu la conosci bene! E vedi di convincerla a comportarsi per bene! E poi ..."

"Assicurarti cosa? Spiegati!" inizio a preoccuparmi.

È ancora fissato con questa storia dell'erede, del casato, del figlio maschio ed ora del nipote maschio. Povera Oscar, spero che non la stia tormentando, ma da quello che mi ha detto Madame Jarjayes in questi mesi prevedo tanti guai.

"Ma che sia maschio, ovvio! Di cosa stiamo parlando?!" Certo che Lassonne é proprio strano!

"IO?! Ma dico! Augustin come posso assicurarti che tua figlia possa avere un maschio?" chiedo sconcertato. Avevo ragione, Augustin è impazzito.

"A me lo chiedi? Sei tu il medico! Io sono un generale!... Pazzesco, io davvero non riesco più a capire, forse amico mio stai invecchiando?! Eppure hai la mia stessa età !"

"Augustin, io non sono nè vecchio e nè pazzo. Ma ti pare che se ci fosse un modo per assicurare il sesso del nascituro saresti ricorso ad allevate TUA figlia come un maschio?! Avanti rispondi!"

"Ma ... erano altri anni! Lassonne! Sii moderno! Ci sarà un modo su! Siamo all'alba del XIX secolo!"

Afferro il bicchiere e bevo un generoso sorgo di cognac, Augustin ha sempre degli ottimi liquori. Faccio un sospiro, guardo il mio amico e rispondo deciso:

"Augustin, noto con dispiacere che il viaggio che hai affrontato ti ha offuscato la mente. Amico mio, da quanto mi hanno detto sei appena tornato, quindi hai bisogno di riposare, va, amico, vedrai che domani mattina vedrai le cose con più lucidità."

"No no ... tu adesso vai da Oscar! Poi passi anche da Marianne e Joséphine! Chiaro?! Ed infine dalla Marchesa Anna... fidanzata con quello spretato di mio fratello! E poi dovrai riferirmi tutto!"

"Ma cosa debbo riferirti! E poi ti ricordo che Luisa a breve avrà il suo bambino, anzi, debbo andare da lei."

"No no no! Tu adesso vai da Oscar! Vuoi capirlo? Non sta bene, lei!"

"Oh Signore! E va bene! Ora vado!"

E' proprio impazzito, ho visto prima Oscar, nel corridoio, e a parte i vestiti che indossava, che la rendevano davvero buffa, mi è parsa in splendida forma!

"Ecco. E poi torna a riferirmi. Ah ... dimenticavo, fai attenzione ... il tuo collega di Collegno ha rischiato la pelle ... Oscar è sempre armata!"

"Come! La pelle?! E poi perché Oscar gira ancora armata?"

"Eh ... chiedilo a lei! Mica lo so, io! Ma che domande fai?"

"Ohh ma ... io ... Vado, vediamo cosa succede!"

"Si si .. bravo! Vai e poi torna a riferirmi! Edmond, spero che torni intero sano e salvo ...Oscar é così imprevedibile!"

"Ma non credi davvero di esagerare?"

Ci manca solo che sua figlia mi infilzi! È sempre stata una donna ragionevole, mica come il mio amico Augustin!

"Ma non conosci mia figlia? Su, muoviti vai!"

Vedo Lassonne lasciare lo studio, se credono che non debba informarmi sulle condizioni di mia figlia si sbaglia, adesso mi addentrerò nelle segrete e ascolterò tutto da dietro la porta! Penso mentre apro la parete.

Percorro il corridoio busso, dico: "Madame Oscar posso entrare?"

"Andrè! Ma ... È la voce di Lassonne! Prego entrate pure!"

Entro con passo deciso, richiudo la porta e guarda Oscar e Andrè, seduti nel salottino. Oscar ha davanti a sé una bella merenda, senza dubbio Nanny ha provveduto con affetto.

"Buona sera Madame! Buona sera anche a te André!"

Guardo il ventre di Oscar e dico: "Vedo che siete in attesa di un figlio..."

"Si ... non immaginate neppure quanto sia felice! Ma accomodatevi, prego!"

"Si, grazie.." dico sedendomi alla poltroncina. "Madame, ditemi innanzitutto di quanti mesi siete?"

"Oh ... ecco ... io credo tra cinque o sei ... più o meno... forse ..." rispondo imbarazzata.

Vedo Madame arrossire, incrocia le gambe sotto alla sedia, un poco agitata. In questi mesi non è cambiata affatto, l'ultima volta che l'ho vista era rossa come un peperone, ed ora è ancora così.

"Ma come Madame Oscar, non ricordate l'ultima volta che avete avuto le vostre perdite?"

"Io …. ecco ….. ne abbiamo già parlato, prima che partissi, ricordate dottore?!" dico un poco imbarazzata, muovendomi sulla sedia.

"Oh si, quindi da allora non avete avuto più le vostre perdite!"

"No … "rispondo in un sussurro, mi sento arrossire, fa caldo! Inizio a slacciare un poco il colletto della camicia, povera me!

"Umm .. dunque, vediamo un po' …. voi siete partita quasi quattro mesi fa, dunque siete entrata nel sesto mese di gravidanza."

Arrossisco ancora, afferro il bicchiere che ho davanti a me e bevo nel tentativo, vano, di calmarmi. "Dottore, perché mi fate tutte queste domande?!"

"Perché è indispensabile sapere a quante settimane è la vostra gravidanza! … Ditemi Madame, avete avuto problemi?"

"Problemi? Io …. no …. no …...io …." abbasso gli occhi, un poco preoccupata, quando sento la voce di Andrè al mio fianco.

"Oscar, come sarebbe a dire no! Ti sei sentita male qualche giorno fa, dopo l'ultimo assalto! Dottore, Oscar ha avuto delle fitte al ventre, siamo stati assaliti, si è battuta come il suo solito e dopo si è sentita male!" rispondo io al posto della mia imbarazzata sposa.

"Cosa! Ma madame Oscar, Voi non potete combattere che se foste ancora un soldato. Anzi, Vi suggerisco di chiedere immediatamente il congedo e condurre una vita normale come tutte le donne, spero di essere stato chiaro!"

"Ma ….. dottore, proprio Voi mi diceste di difendermi, se fosse stato necessario! Ed io ho fatto quello, ho difeso me e la mia creatura! In quanto al congedo …. vedremo nei prossimi giorni ….. ora ….. e comunque io ora sto bene, a parte i vestiti che non mi vanno più, sto bene. Ecco!" rispondo fiera ed un poco combattiva.

"Uhmm .. capisco che Vi siate trovata di fronte al pericolo e dovevate difendervi ma adesso basta. Madame, anche se state bene non significa che Voi possiate condurre la vita di prima, assolutamente NO." Rispondo tranquillo, cercando di convincerla a stare tranquilla, senza comportarsi come al suo solito.

"Ma … perché? Io … non andrò a cavallo, non mi allenerò con la spada …. e neppure con le armi da fuoco, se lo ritenete necessario, ma io non saprei cosa fare chiusa in casa tutto il giorno!"

"Beh no, chiusa in casa proprio no, potrete passeggiare ma niente di stancante. Riguardo a te André, ricordati che tua moglie ormai è in stato di gravidanza inoltrata quindi dovrai contenerti, non so se mi spiego!"

Alle parole del dottore spalanco gli occhi, guardo mio marito ed arrossisco vistosamente. Ma cosa dice Lassonne, io e mio marito ci amiamo con dolcezza, tenerezza e passione. E da quando sono in stato interessante Andrè è sempre premuroso, dolce, attento …..

"Co …. contenermi? Cosa … intendete esattamente dottore?!" dico un poco preoccupato, non vorrei che il generale abbia ragione ed in gravidanza certe attività fossero sconsigliate!

"Vedi André, non ho parlato di astinenza totale ma dovrai contenerti un poco, spero di essermi spiegato."

"Io ….. veramente dottore …. se è necessario noi aspetteremo la nascita della nostra piccola ….. se è necessario ….." dico sussurrando un poco triste. "Dottore, fino ad ora Oscar ed io abbiamo fatto attenzione ma ci siamo sempre amati, con dolcezza e passione. Però se è necessario ….. sarà un sacrificio da fare."

"Ma no, André! Possibile che tu non mi capisca ragazzo?! Oh ma che situazione! Io non ti ho detto che devi astenerti ma di avere più attenzione e certo non poi pretendere di condurre la vita di prima. Uff… spero di essermi spiegato."

"Si …. si, certo. State tranquillo dottore, io ci tengo alla mia famiglia! Ehm … dottore, grazie … per il libro, ci è stato molto utile in questi mesi."

"Visto che siamo in argomento, ragazzo potrai giacere con tua moglie fino alla fine del settimo mese, non oltre."

"Si … certo dottore, se così deve essere, così sarà!" rispondo deciso.

Sono dietro la parete della camera di mia figlia, ascolto felice, non resisto, sghignazzo e poi sussurro: "Si! Bravo Edmond, però potevi metterlo a riposo già da adesso, peccato! Però è meglio di niente!"

"Andrè …. ho sentito dei rumori provenire da là dietro … come una risata ….." dico a bassa voce. "Non vorrei che mio padre si fosse di nuovo infilato nei passaggi segreti …. uff …"

Ascolto stupito madame Oscar e sussurro: "Come, volete dire che Vostro padre ha l'abitudine di spiarvi?"

"Certo! Non Vi ricordate forse di cosa ha già combinato? E durante il nostro viaggio è stato così assillante!"

"Oh ma è assurdo!" dico pulendomi la lente al fazzoletto.

"Scc.. aspetta Oscar, adesso apro la parete!"

"Si ….. di scatto, mi raccomando!"

Vedo lo sguardo allibito del dottore passare da me ad Andrè, e poi seguirlo fino alla parete, Andrè si avvicina con disinvoltura e fa scattare il meccanismo per aprire il varco.

TONF

"Argh! Uff! Andrè! ma cosa diavolo fai?! Ohi … ohi … il mio didietro! Sempre lì cado! Maledetto Giosuele!"

Sgrano gli occhi sotto le lenti e ribatto: "Augustin, si può sapere cosa ci facevi dietro la parete?"

"Io?! Nulla … assolutamente nulla! Andrè, aiutami … ohi ohi ohi" dico sconsolato, allungando una mano ad Andrè, che prontamente mi aiuta ad alzarmi. "Che male! Ohi ohi ohi! Giusuele, potessi ti farei allo spiedo!"

"Giosuele? Augustin …. chi è Giosuele?!"

Mi alzo con fatica, mi passo appena la mano sul didietro e protesto: "Ohi ohi che male! … Edmond, vuoi sapere davvero chi è Giosuele? E' un maledetto caprone che mi ha incornato. E' da allora che il mio povero fondoschiena mi fa male! Ahi ahi … Maledizione!"

"Vero dottore, mio padre è stato incornato da un caprone qualche settimana fa, per procurare del latte per me e per le mie sorelle. Me ne rammarico ancora … dovreste medicarlo Voi, temo che la ferita non si chiuderà mai, visto che continua a cadere sul suo augusto didietro!"

"Augustin, andiamo in camera tua così potrò visitarti."

"No no …. prima finisci di istruire i miei sposini, e poi devi visitare Oscar! Tu ci hai parlato, ma la devi visitare! E poi voglio che mi confermi che sarà un maschio! Muoviti! Edmond possibile che tu non abbia capito nulla?" dico agitandomi.

"Con tua figlia ho finito, adesso mi dedicherò al tuo problema, andiamo Augustin!" dico con tono tranquillo.

"NO! Devi visitarla! Ora, adesso, subito! Ohi ohi ohi … perché nessuno vuole obbedirmi?!"

"Augustin! Il medico sono IO non TU. Ho già detto che con tua figlia ho finito e adesso andiamo."

"Allora sai dirmi se sarà un maschio?!"

"Ma … ma .. come potrei saperlo?! Augustin ora basta e lasciamo tranquilli gli sposini."

"E certo che non puoi saperlo, non l'hai visitata! Così come non puoi sapere se sta bene! Ma che dottore sei?!"

Guardo Andrè sconcertata, mi alzo, mi avvicino a lui e sussurro "Andrè, e se andassimo via noi?!"

"Si, meglio. Magari andiamo a riposare nel casino di caccia, visto che qui è impossibile farlo."

"Ah ah ah ah ah! Andrè, è tardi, ormai è buio … andrà bene anche un'altra stanza qui a palazzo, in attesa della cena … anche perché … io ho ancora fame!" rispondo sorridendo al mio Andrè. "Ah … Dottore, è normale che io abbia così tanto appetito?!" domando quasi sovrappensiero.

"Ma certo, è normale, anzi, dovete nutrirvi bene, ricordate che tra qualche mese darete alla vita una creatura."

"Bene, grazie. Allora, mentre voi due discutete, io vado a nutrire la mia creatura. Vieni Andrè, andiamo in cucina, sono certa che la nonna avrà preparato qualcosa di goloso per me!"

Prendo la mano di mia moglie e dico: "Buona sera dottore Lassonne!"

"Buonasera ragazzi! E Andrè, assicurati che tua moglie si nutra in modo adeguato e vario, non solo dolci, mi raccomando!"

"Si, certo dottore!" rispondo mentre Oscar mi trascina letteralmente fuori dalla stanza, sorridendo felice per avere trovato un modo per scappare da suo padre.

"Ma Edmond ….. li lasci andare così?! Quei due sono usciti così, Oscar vestita in un modo così buffo ….. mano nella mano …. Ma ….."

"Ma scusa Augustin ma ti senti bene?"

"Si si … certo, a parte il didietro, si! Perché me lo domandi?!"

"Perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi Augustin! Ma quando ti deciderai a lasciare in pace i ragazzi?! Su, adesso abbassati i pantaloni che debbo visitarti!"

"Qui?! E se dovessero ritornare i ragazzi?! No no …. andiamo nella mia stanza …. sai che figura che sarebbe!"

"Si, hai ragione, andiamo in camera tua."

Che tipo che è Augustin! Spia di continuo quei poveri ragazzi …. Andrè deve essere un santo per sopportare un suocero così!

Esco dalla stanza seguito da Lassonne, percorro pochi passi ed entro nella mia stanza. Trovo Marguerite nel nostro salottino, con un libro in mano.

"Augustin, sei pallido caro, forse ti senti male?"

"Io?! Ma no … solo … ecco …. sono scivolato accidentalmente ed ho sbattuto il mio didietro, già compromesso per colpa di quel caprone dannato!"

"Caprone? Ah già! Me l'avevi scritto nella lettera! Povero caro ma possibile che tu non sia ancora guarito?"

"Purtroppo no …." dico sconsolato, continuo a cadere sul mio augusto fondoschiena! Tutta colpa delle mie figlie!

"Su su … Augustin, vieni che ti medico! Calati i pantaloni e le coulottes, non credo che Madame si scandalizzi nel vedere il fondoschiena di suo marito!"

"Ehmm … ma sono io che non voglio che mi guardi. Marguerite, ti prego lasciaci soli!"

"Assolutamente no Augustin, e poi vuoi spiegarmi dove sei caduto ora? Eri nel tuo studio fino a poco fa!" dico posando il libro ed alzandomi in piedi, sistemo per bene le pieghe della gonna e guardo dritto negli occhi mio marito.

"Ecco io … ma che domanda! Sono caduto nel mio studio, dove se no?! A proposito Marguerite ma questo non è il nostro letto, ma non avevi detto che quello nuovo non sarebbe stato pronto prima di un mese?"

Domando entrando nella nostra camera, tanto per cambiare discorso, è meglio che mia moglie non sappia che ho fatto un giro nelle segrete.

"Esatto … questo è uno dei letti in disuso da anni, preso dall'ala ovest! Credo fosse il letto di tuo nonno! Ti piace? Hai detto che nel nostro non volevi più dormire …. ed io ho provveduto! Comunque …. devi spiegarmi come hai fatto a cadere!"

"In disuso dici?! Spero solo che quella sfrontata di Joséphine non ne abbia fatto uso con quell'imbecille di Charles!"

"Chi può dirlo Augustin …. con Joséphine tutto è possibile!" rispondo mentre il mio sposo di sistema sul letto, a pancia in giù, dopo essersi calato i pantaloni e le coulottes.

Guardo il fondo schiena del mio paziente e dico: "Accidenti Augustin, ma è tutto arrossato! Nelle condizioni in cui ti ritrovi deduco che tu abbia avuto poca cura delle ferite! Augustin verrò ogni giorno a farti la medicazione. Intanto adesso comincerò a pulirti la ferita."

"Si si … va bene. Mi raccomando però …. mano leggera! … Vedi Edmond, queste ferite mi fanno vedere le stelle ogni volta che qualcuno mi medica!"

"Se vuoi guarire, vedi di non fare storie Augustin, chiaro!"

"Io non faccio storie Edmond! Ma capirai bene che preferirei non soffrire! Ci ha già pensato il medico di Vienna a farmi urlare, tu vedi di avere la mano leggera! E tu Marguerite, perché non vai a parlare un poco con Oscar, è andata in cucina …. almeno credo, con Andrè! Mai che quella testona se ne stia buona buona sdraiata su un comodo divano! E poi convincila ad indossare qualcosa di più adatto! Ha messo un paio di pantaloni di Andrè ….. non è possibile! AHIIIIIII! Edmond!"

"Augustin se ti rilassassi e pensassi un poco più a te, sono sicuro che saresti guarito da un pezzo, visto che la tua ferita è piuttosto datata."

"Guarda che me la sono procurata per soddisfare le esigenze delle mie figlie! IO sono un buon padre!"

Dico a mio Marito: "Forse hai ragione, meglio che vada, non resisto a sentirti lamentare! Ahhh Augustin e se fossi stato una donna? Lo sai che avresti dovuto mettere al mondo dei figli con dolore, altro che la medicazione!" dico allontanandomi con passo leggero.

"Ma io sono un uomo … e tu lo sai bene!"

Appena Marguerite esce Edmond sussurra: "Tua moglie ha ragione! Le donne hanno il privilegio di sopportare il dolore, non sono come noi!"

"Aaahhhh... finalmente diciamo la stessa cosa! Ahiii! Edmond...fai attenzione!"

"Non proprio visto che in questo momento sei così riluttante. E sta fermo, non muoverti altrimenti non riesco a fare un buon lavoro!"

"Uff ... e va bene! Tu però fai attenzione! Argh ... povero me! Edmond, con tutto il trambusto non mi hai informato nei dettagli … ahi … sullo stato di gravidanza di … ahi … mia figlia Luisa! Sai, è al primo figlio, visto che quel buono a nulla di Maxin … ahi … non è riuscito a renderla madre prima … AHIAAAA ma fa piano!" dico le ultime parole urlando per il dolore, inizio a credere che Lassonne lo faccia apposto a farmi soffrire, i medici si divertono così!

"Hai ragione, ma hai parlato sempre tu! Luisa partorirà a giorni. Ha avuto una gravidanza difficile, é stata molto a letto!"

"Ahiii …. Povera figlia! Però in tutta confidenza amico mio, sono davvero contento che quell'idiota di Maxim abbia finalmente funzionato a dovere, visto che Luisa è acida come una nespola acerba. Almeno avrà qualcosa di cui occuparsi e non penserà a seminare zizzania in famiglia! Ahhhh … e pensare che non somiglia affatto alla mia adorata Marguerite! A proposito Edmond, fa un bel lavoro con la medicazione che non vedo l'ora di rimanere da solo con lei. A proposito amico mio, ti ricordi della polverina che mi hai dato qualche giorno prima della partenza?"

"AUGUSTINNNN!Ma non sai pensare ad altro?! Ma la tua è una fissazione, ecco a chi assomiglia Joséphine!

"Come! Ma ti rendi conto di cosa dici! Edmond, sono ben tre mesi che sono lontano da casa, permetti che stia con mia moglie?! E poi non che non funzioni a dovere ma voglio un fortificante per sollazzarmi almeno due volte al giorno."

"Ma smettila Augustin! Alla tua età ... una volta al mese basta e avanza! Ah ah ah ah!" Uff... che fatica!

"COSA! Ma sei pazzo o cosa! Forse tu funzioni una volta al mese?! Ma va Edmond, non dire eresie!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah" ... non resisto e scoppio a ridere!

"Fatto Augustin! Medicazione finita!"

Mi alzo i pantaloni, guardo dritto negli occhi Edmond e dico: "Su, avanti amico mio, apri la tua borsa e tira fuori l'erba miracolosa."

"Ah ah ah ah ... davvero la vuoi?! Ah a ah ah!"

"DAI! Muoviti e non farmi perdere la pazienza, sbrigati!" dico agitato e preoccupato.

"Si si ... certo ... anzi guarda, prendila subito! Ecco... tieni...un po' di acqua e via! Ah ah ah ah"

"Io non capisco cosa ci sia tanto da ridere! Edmond, sono sicuro che anche tu ne faccia uso. Anzi, in tutta confidenza, ti dirò che l'ultima volta che ne ho fatto uso sono riuscito a giacere con mia moglie per ben tre volte nell'arco di una giornata, secondo me mancava poco che le facessi fare un maschio. Credimi Lassonne, la tua erba è davvero miracolosa, dovresti provarla! Ma che dico, sono sicuro che tu ne faccia uso ma non vuoi ammetterlo per poter fare il gradasso con me, per vantarti di dire che funzioni senza!"

Afferro il bicchiere e butto giù d'un fiato il suo contenuto. Ahhhh Marguerite! Questa notte non faremo dormire nessuno nel castello!

"Si si ... certo. Ora bevi! Ti farà bene! Povero me, valeriana valeriana! Ecco tutto quello di cui hai bisogno!" dico ridendo! A lui ci vuole un tranquillante ….

"Valeriana?! Edmond sei un pazzo! Dopo tre mesi di astinenza ho bisogno di un eccitante non di valeriana! Ehi.. non fare scherzi, non è che mi hai fatto bere del laudano? Guarda che se mi hai preso in giro giuro che ti sfido a duello e lo sai che con me non avresti alcuna speranza di uscirne vivo! Ih ih ih …"

"Ah ah ah ah ... . Lasciami andare dalle altre... donne gravide, per usare le tue parole! Ah a ah ah!"

"Ih ih ih … Edmond, prima che tu vada, debbo chiederti un favore…"

"Dimmi ..."

"Vedi... mio fratello Armand, sono settimane che è in astinenza per via delle condizioni di salute della sua fidanzata quasi moglie e sta ormai andando fuori di testa! Ih ih ... Per farla breve, digli che sua moglie non potrà giacere fino al matrimonio anche se non è così, vedi un poco di astinenza a un fornicatore non guasta, visto che ci siamo giocati un papa in famiglia a causa della sua lussuria! Ahh e visto che ci sei metti a riposo anche quella sfrontata di mia figlia Joséphine così impara a giacere nei letti del mio palazzo"

"Ma … Augustinnnn! Io sono un medico serio, non un ciarlatano! E per quanto riguarda tua figlia Joséphine ….. dubito che possa arrendersi tanto facilmente! Ih ih ih ….e comunque, se ha usato solo i letti, ti è ancora andata bene! Ah ah ah …Madame Joséphine è irrefrenabile!"

"Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere, comunque magari avesse utilizzato solo i letti del palazzo! Per tua informazione se l'è spassata su questo sofà…" dico indicando con il dito. "E che dire della scrivania? Debbo continuare? Edmond, la piccola Marguerite è stata procreata sul mio letto, capito! Tutte femmine nel mio letto, se solo avesse procreato sul mio povero letto George o Antony almeno mi consolerei!"

"Ah ah ah ah ….. e … dimmi, i tuoi unici nipoti maschi …. dove sarebbero stati concepiti, di grazia?! Ih ih ih"

Non ce la faccio più, il mio amico è di nuovo impazzito! Ricordo ancora quando voleva a tutti i costi un figlio maschio! Povera Marguerite! Lo hanno fatto in tutti i luoghi, ed in tutte le posizioni possibili!

"Ma che vuoi che ne sappia! Forse nel casino o nelle scuderie o chissà dove! In tutta onestà credo che quei due depravati avranno concepito ovunque tranne che nel loro noiosissimo letto!"

"OOOHHHH …. ma io lo dicevo per te! Sai ...se tu scoprissi dove sono stati concepiti potresti mandarci tua figlia Oscar …. Ih ih ih ih Ah ah ah ah …!" non ce la faccio più dal ridere, il mio amico è completamente andato!

"Ohhhh ma … forse dubiti che mi dia l'erede? Edmond, se così fosse, farò confessare a quei due lussuriosi dove hanno concepito i due sfrontati di figli che si ritrovano."

"Ih ih ih … io al tuo posto mi informerei … non si sa mai! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

"Arg …."digrigno mentre mi sfilo la scarpa e la lancio al mio amico Lassonne. "Predi questo amico traditore!"

"OOOOOHHHH … ma come sei irascibile!" dico scostandomi per non essere colpito dalla scarpa. "Bene, se non hai più bisogno di me, vado a vedere come sta Madame Luisa! Ah ah ah ah!"

"VAI PURE! E RICORDATI DELLE ALTRE GRAVIDE, TRADITORE!"

"Si si … certo!" esco ridendo a squarciagola! A casa del mio amico non ci si annoia mai! Rientro e dico: "Augustin vedo che sei molto energico, ti consiglio di conservare un poco di energie per questa notte! Ah ah ah ...

"SPARISCI! TRADITORE!"

Appena Edmond lascia la mia camera, digrigno: "Maledizione, nessuno mi capisce, tutti si prendono gioco di me, anche l'imperatrice che non fa che ripetere: uèè generà è femmina! Ahhhh e invece cara mia Arciduchessa, è MASCHIO!"

UEEEE UEEE

"Uhmmm .. adesso ricomincia a piangere il principino! Ohhh spero che questa notte con tutto questo trambusto mia moglie riesca a concentrarsi con me, muoio dalla voglia di averla!"

_**Nella stanza del Generale**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Generale ….. fatevi un bel bagno freddo! Consiglio di Arpia

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa cosa cosa?! Niente scherzi voi due! Chiaro! Sono a casa mia e decido io!"

_**Terry: **_"Nooo! Ma cosa dite! Qui decidiamo noi e non Voi. Aizram ed io abbiamo appena deciso di realizzare il siparietto qui, nella Vostra stanza! Ih h …"

_**Generale: "**_Qui?! Nel senso che farete venire tutte le mie ammiratrici qui?! Ma … devo chiamare Nanny per fare ordine allora! Subito! E poi devo cambiarmi, sistemare la parrucca … le scarpe …. dove sono finite le mie scarpe?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah … ma nemmeno per sogno, Voi siete affascinante così, senza parrucca, senza scarpe e tutto trasandato, visto che Lassonne Vi ha appena medicato il Vostro Augusto fondoschiena!"

_**Generale:**_ "ARPIE! Farmi cadere di nuovo …. povero me!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Voi Vi siete si o no appostato dietro le segrete per origliare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Io?! No no no …. Voi due avete deciso di farmi origliare … io volevo solo sorvegliare!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Ah ah ah … Hai sentito Terry?! Lui dice sorvegliare! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che sorveglio! Io, non sono mica come voi due!"

_**Terry: **_"Come saremmo noi? Su avanti spiegate!"

_**Aizram: **_ "Impiccione! Ecco cosa siete!"

_**Generale: **_"Impiccione io?! Voi due avete ordito una congiura contro di me."

_**Aizram:**_ "Noi?! No no … proprio no! Voi siete la nostra creatura! Ih ih ih"

_**Generale: **_"Arg …" Dannazione! Su presto fate entrare le donzelle, così questa maledetta serata finisce ed io potrò rimanere con mia moglie."

_**Terry: **_"Ne siete sicuro Generale?! Ih ih ih!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo Arpia, sbrigatevi, aprite quella porta!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, cosa dici, lo facciamo contento? Apriamo alle nostre amiche? Chiamiamo anche Madame Marguerite, Oscar, Andrè …."

_**Terry: **_"Ma si, chiamiamo tutti anche Lassonne

_**Aizram:**_ "SIIII! Lassonne ….. sei un genio amica mia! Ah ah ah ah!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma quale genio! Voglio che dica ad Armand e a Jo che il Generale gli ha intimato di mettere tutti in astinenza, ovviamente tutti meno lui, visto che ha preso la poverina magica! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si si …. e che polverina! Ah ah ah …. dormirà come sasso …. forse ….. ih ih ih ih"

_**Generale: **_"COSA! Volete dire che Lassonne mi ha dato un tranquillante?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo! Non lo avete ancora capito?!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che no. ARG … MALEDIZIONE!" esco fuori la porta e urlo: "EDMOND! LASSONNE VIENI IMMEDIATAMENTE QUI!"

_**Lassonne:**_ "Augustin …. ma si può sapere cos'hai da urlare così?! Alla tua età potrebbe venirti un infarto! Rilassati!"

_**Le lettrici lo circondano e assistono alla scenata.**_

_**Generale: **_"RILASSARMI DICI! MA SE MI HAI DATO UN TRANQUILLANTE ANZICHE' UN .. UN … Oh per tutti i lumi ma siamo circondati dalle donzelle!"

_**Lassonne:**_ "Vedo …. allora dimmi Augustin, di cosa necessiti?!"

_**Generale: **_"Niente niente … Salve mie amate donzelle, come state?"

_**Tutte in coro:**_ "Noi bene Generale … tutte chiuse in casa! Per fortuna che ci siete Voi a tenerci allegre!"

_**Generale: **_"In casa! Ma dico … avete forse commesso un reato per essere messe ai domiciliari! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram:**_ "No Signore! è giunta una pestilenza nel nostro Paese, così siamo tutte chiuse in casa …. in attesa che passi!"

_**Generale: **_"Capisco! Come dico sempre, ogni epoca ha le sue disgrazie! Per esempio, nella mia ho la disgrazia di avere a che fare con due "pestifere Arpie!" Cosa posso dirvi?! Ciascuno di noi ha i suoi guai!"

_**Luna: **_"Ah ah ah ah …. le arpie sono buonissime!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohh Ma chi si vede! Da quanto tempo! Ma cosa sta succedendo, forse è una riunione di Arpie?"

_**Luna: **_"Ah ah ah … E' così che mi accogliete? Generale, sono mesi che non ci vediamo! Possibile che siate sempre arrabbiato?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella come non potrei esserlo? Sono sicuro che Vostra madre e la sua amica non dorma di notte per cospirare contro di me."

_**Luna: **_"Ma cosa dite! Ma davvero state impazzendo? Se le Vostre Autrici non riposassero come farebbero a tramare alle Vostre spalle?! Ah ah .."

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, saranno passati mesi dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti ma sfortunatamente la Vostra ironia è sempre la stessa! E poi cosa ne sapete Voi di tutto quello che mi è successo?"

_**Luna: **_"Ma come ma se abito con mia madre come potrei non conoscere le Vostre avventure?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Già … e poi Vi deliziate a leggere vero? E magari ascoltate i loro piani …"

_**Luna: **_"Ovvio! Intanto mi scuso per la mia assenza ma gli studi mi assorbono tutto il tempo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco … io non mi offendo se tornate ai Vostri studi!"

_**Luna: **_"Generale è così che accogliete una Vostra ospite?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, siete la benvenuta ma Vi prego risparmiate la Vostra ironia."

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah …. Lu Generale è assaje simpatico! Vuole sempre pazzià!"

_**Luna: **_"Se permettete stavolta traduco io, ha detto che siete simpatico e che vi piace scherzare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Scherzare io! Ma se ho appena appreso che Edmond mi ha dato l'infuso sbagliato! Ed io speravo di rimanere sveglio tutta la notte!"

_**Luna: **_"Oh Ma Voi non dormirete affatto …"

_**Generale:**_ "Come! Anche adesso che sono a casa mia non riuscirò a dormire? Ditemi figlia di Arpia cos'altro succederà?"

_**Luna: **_"Ah ah … Beh, accadrà un evento che non farà dormire nessuno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Santo cielo! Ma possibile che non si debba mai dormire?"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme Generà e nu scuccià!"

_**Australia:**_ "Vecchio scimunito, stavolta traduco io. Carolina ha detto di non scocciare! Ih ih …."

_**Generale:**_ "Vi diverte vero Gattaccia?"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo, che domanda!"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Ah ah ah … Ma che spasso!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ops .. vedo con piacere che abbiamo una nuova ospite."

_**Ruzzola: **_"Mi presento, il mio nome è Ruzzola e sto leggendo la Vostra Avventura!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, cosa mi dite al riguardo?"

_**Ruzzola: **_"Che siete molto divertente, povero Generale credo che ormai non sappiate più cosa vogliate…"

_**Generale:**_ "Spiegatevi Madame!

_**Ruzzola: **_"Ah ah … e prima non fanno e adesso fanno, non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa succederà dopo, siete ridico povero Generale! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Io ridicolo?"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Certo che lo siete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahh siete Voi!"

_**Elektra:**_ "God Morgon Generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Conoscete lo svedese?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Certo! A quanto pare anche Voi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Conosco ben 5 lingue anche lo svedese."

_**Elektra:**_ "Perfetto! Generale ora anche il porco di Ferdinando sa che siete un vecchio sporcaccione Ah ah ah …anche se vi batte alla GRANDE! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento tigre, con tutto il rispetto per la corona ma non vorrete davvero paragonarmi al a Ferdinando? Io SOLO con Marguerite."

_**Elektra: **_"Ma io mi riferisco che spiate! Ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Spiare IO?! Io vigilo."

_**Elektra: **_"Ferdinando e Gennarino hanno fatto scappare Oscar e André ah ah ah … poverini, li capisco bene, per fortuna ho due figli grandi ora, Carrie ha quasi 23 anni, mentre Joakin Cristopher 12 ma appena nati ogni tanto dovevo chiamare mio marito Joey, o mia sorella per cambiarli . André abituati da solo che dovrai fare tutto tu tranne che allattare."

_**André: **_"Pur di aiutare mia moglie farei qualsiasi cosa! … Beh .. tutto tranne che allattare ovviamente!"

_**Moira:**_ "Ehhhhhhh! Che dire?! Mannaggia! Un... tripudio di rumori molesti. Ahi ahi ahi! Mi spiace Carolì, sto male per te accanto ad un essere... mezzo umano e mezzo.. animalaccio! Noo, che tormento vivi! E certo che sei partita.. poi al pensiero di dividere ... altro con lui! Burppppp! Ahaha Praticamente essere immondo e irriverente, scostumato, brutto e fedifrago. No?! Aeeeee'.. a schifezza e l uommn!(uomo)"

_**Carolina: **_"Eh purtroppo si, Madame Australia! Ma che posso fa? Chille ( quello) mi hanno dato e chille (quello) mi tengo! Sig …"

_**Moira:**_ "Hai ragione, nu può fa nind!" (non puoi fare niente) Ehm, pure tu Claude...anche se sembri di avere diverse... maniere a tavola, grazie al cielo!"

_**Claud: **_"Madame, io sono un Signore e come diceva il grande Totò: Signori si nasce ed io lo nacqui! Infondo sono uno Jarjayes!"

_**Moira:**_ " Ihihih Si, nu Jarjayes molto diverso dal vecchio pazzo e da Armand! Comunque peccato non avessero inventato ancora le maschere a gas, sarebbero state stra utili, anche e soprattutto per Oscar per... sopravvivere ai piriti di Gennari! Tale padre... ihih Ahaha certo che più che un pasto... sembrava un allegra e "profumata" compagnia di amici che si son ritrovati per diletto! Ahah.. però di classe sociale abbastanza inferiore.. in effetti, e grazie a dio almeno qualcuno si salva... scappate, miei prodi! Ce la potete fare spero! Ihih tutte dipende dalle nostre Amate donzelle con la piuma! Ahah..."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Australia, c'è poco da ridere, visto che dividere la tavola con Ferdinando è stato disgustoso!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ferdinando è porco in tutti i sensi, sia a tavola che con le donne. Imperatri ce Carolina fate bene a scappare armata."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oh ma che dite piccirrè?! Io sono u Re!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ahahah un re sporcaccione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Oè Generà, sta femmina je(è) proprio na tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Graffio anche! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen:**_ " Ferdinando per i Vostri modi poco raffinati avete fatto scappare via Oscar e André!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Uè Signò io so n'ommo schietto, forse lu Generale non fa certe cose?"(signora sono un uomo schietto, forse il generale non fa certe cose)

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Troppo forte Ferdinando!"

_**Moira:**_ "Certo! Ihihih…. Carletto.. che dire! Ihihih sei il bimbo che vorrei... ma ti lascio volentieri lì nella fiction! Così mi diverto con le tue uscite irriverenti e.. spontanee Ahaha.."

_**Carlo: **_"Ah ah ah .. Siete davvero simpatica madamigella Gattaccia ma io preferisco rimanere con la mia mamma e il mio papà!"

_**Moira: **_"Beh! Direi che il diavolo po' prendere diverse forme e sicuramente... è tentatore fino all'inverosimile! Ohhh povero tesoruccio mio che dire, tu e Gerard abbracciati! Ihihihihihi. Bravissimo caro: sei un uomo fedelissimo, a che costo però! Ahahah certo che ste meretrici sono delle tentatrici delle tenebre..."

_**Tetide:**_ "Ci avevo azzeccato: questi poveretti non possono dormire in pace! Oscar ha fatto proprio bene: con quelle scatenate ci vuole la spada."

_**Oscar:**_ "Era il minimo che potessi fare Madame!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Che gran caos Generale! Altro che dormire! Le donnine sono state tremende, meno male che ad Oscar è venuta l'idea di legarle e imbavagliarle!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia figlia è tale e quale a me: lei ha avuto l'idea di legarle e a me di dare loro del laudano!"

_**Cleo:**_ "Rido, rido, rido e continuo a ridere!  
Generale siete troppo comico. E' incredibile, spesso durante la giornata non faccio che pensare alle vostre avventure!  
Generale Jarjayes grazie di esistere! (ho rubato la frase della canzone di Ramazzotti)"

_**Generale: **_"Si, ridete pure Donzella ma qui non si capisce un bel niente! E poi chi sarebbe questo Ramazzotti?"

_**Cleo:**_ "Un famoso cantante del nostro tempo Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"E già! Ormai sono lo zimbello di tutti anche di un cantante, spero almeno che sia famoso!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Alaine Gerard poi che hanno dormito abbracciati, pensando di essere con le loro moglie... oddio! Da morire!"

_**Alain:**_ "C'è poco da ridere, intanto io sognavo Sabrina con cui non potrò fare nulla per 5 mesi! … BOUUUU AHHHH…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale ma dove siete capitati? Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "In un bordello Madame, anche se era un fienile!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Tutte molto assatanate, non bastano le preghiere. Per fortuna ci ha pensato Oscar, la sua mente è geniale. Certo che Armand è proprio imbranato, non si sa difendere con la spada, eppure è figlio di un Generale, un po' di educazione militare deve averla avuta pure lui, prima di essere mandato a farsi prete."

_**Generale:**_ "Riconosco che una volta tanto avete ragione Tigre! A lui ci penserò IO! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Però le "Arpie" ci hanno dato un'anticipazione: Micetta corta è figlio del pourc di Claude."

_**Aizram: **_"Buon sangue non mente! Ih ih .."

_**Katia:**_ "Quel depravato si sta divertendo con la zia di Elena."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame cosa posso dirvi?! Siamo nelle mani … anzi, nelle piume delle Arpie!"

_**Katia: **_"Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale:**_ "Non ridete, aiutatemi!"

_**Australia:**_ "Il ridere, ste mani che ... si son "moltiplicate come il pane e il pesce"! Ahahahah e nessuno, nessuno è salvo! Manco il capellone, che già sguazzava nei casini con la sua Elena!"

_**Victor: **_"Madamigella non fatemi pensare alla notte da incubo che ho trascorso! Ho discusso con Elena, ho dormito nel fienile puzzolente e poi quelle donne! Ahhh per fortuna che le "Arpie" hanno finalmente deciso di farci rientrare. La prima cosa che farò non appena sarò nel mio palazzo, sarà un bel bagno caldo e …"

_**Elena: **_"E non usare il bidet, capito Victor?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohh piccirrè ma vuje site davvero nu poco pesantuccia! (piccola siete un poco pesante) Vuje nu sapite(voi nemmeno sapete) nemmeno cosa vi perdete! Ahhh.."

_**Victor: **_"Elena, l'imperatrice ha ragione…"

_**Elena: **_"Zitto Victor!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma Elena si chiarirà con Victor?"

_**Generale: **_"Nooo, la Arpie hanno deciso che Victor deve soffrire!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ohh Ma non è possibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo è, forse non le conoscete?"

_**Katia:**_ "Poverino che crudeltà!"

_**Generale: **_"Non è colpa mia! Parlate con le Arpie

_**Katia:**_ "Noo magari fanno pace con un bel baciooo…"

_**Generale: **_"No! Ho già letto le loro chat! Niente! Mi toccherà fare da paciere! Tutto a me! Tutto sulle mie spalle!"

_**Katia:**_ "Povero Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie per la comprensione."

_**Katia:**_ "Spero che riesca a risolvere le loro incomprensioni Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che si risolverà! A costo di tagliare la chioma a Victor."

_**Katia:**_ "Ah ah ah … ma poverino!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si, certo che si!"

_**Katia:**_ "E poi Elena non dovrebbe essere gelosa del passato di Victor."

_**Generale: **_"Lo so ma la ragazza lo è! Il problema è Victor! Alla sua età dire certe cose! Che ingenuo!"

_**Moira:**_ "Ah ah ah … Che spettacolo! Ihih Armand altro che pregare! Non hai extra crocifissi da dare in giro? E acqua benedetta a portata di mano.. ahaha qui ci vuole un "intervento di massa", un esorcismo di proporzioni enormi.. oh, come si è visto: bastava vedere Oscar in azione! Che donna che donna!"

_**Armand:**_ "Aspetta Oscar, permettimi di rispondere a madamigella!"

_**Oscar: **_"Prego zio!"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, Voi certamente Vi divertite leggendo ma Vi assicuro che vivere certe esperienze non è per nulla piacevole. Ma Vi rendete conto dove quella "dama" mi ha toccato? Cosa avrei potuto fare!"

_**Oscar: **_"Zio, non offendetevi ma credo che Voi siate un tantino addormentato! Guai se André avesse pregato invece di mandare via quella donna!"

_**André: **_"Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, avrei infilzato prima quella donna e poi te!"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO André mi serve per darmi l'erede! André figliolo ti difendo io!"

_**André: **_"Oh Grazie Signor Generale!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Oscar possibile che tu debba essere tanto gelosa? Come puoi dubitare che "mister maglietta appiccicata" funziona solo con te?"

_**Generale: **_"Vero Oscar, quindi rilassati! E poi voglio il MASCHIO!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Prima arriva Sophie, Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo soooo! Ma perché me lo ricordate?!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Però devi riconoscere che dopo una notte molto movimentata, Oscar hai avuto un risveglio dolcissimo, due labbra impertinenti sulle tue. Mi sa che quella genialata la sfrutterete anche voi due, ma non deve saperlo il generale."

_**Oscar:**_ "Oh mio padre! Elektra, voglio tornare a palazzo per stare un poco in santa pace! Anche se ne dubito!"

_**Katia:**_ "Complimenti ma poverini siamo sicuri che non impazziranno prima di arrivare a Parigi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che impazzirò. E poi nemmeno immaginate cosa ci aspetta!"

_**Agrifoglio: "**_Comunque quelle donne erano delle vere violentatrici, animate, oltretutto, da intenti di estorsione.  
Per fortuna che contro il laudano del Cardinale e le corde reperite da Oscar c'è poco da scherzare! Il Cardinale, comunque, è davvero tardo di comprendonio ed è difficile pensare che sia il fratello del Generale. E' stato scambiato nella culla?"

_**Generale:**_ "E' ciò che comincio a pensare madame! Ma …ne sono sicuro, Armand è mio fratello…"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Come fate ad esserne certo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Per due motivi: il primo è che mia madre ha partorito a palazzo e secondo ha lo sguardo dei Jarjayes! In compenso suo figlio è tutto suo zio! Ih ih … spero che diventi un soldato!"

_**Armand: **_"Cosa! Il figlio di un Cardinale soldato? Scordatelo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Forse vuoi che prenda i voti?"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici! Mai!"

_**Generale:**_ "Appunto! Diventerà un Generale! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahaha mitiche arpie, mi avete veramente QUASI uccisa quasi vecchio scimunito ihihih dal ridere, stavo rotolando ahaha. Ah Oscarina cara, se non ti tranquillizzi... qui finisce che Sophie nasce prima ahaha sei mitica! Sempre comandessa (comandante) sei! Ihihih soprattutto nel difendere il tuo... uomo dalle altre donne! Una belva in un corpo da ... cavallona! Ahahah. Maribeau, certo che sei un pourc di prima categoria dovresti dar la mano a Ferdinà e Claude bleahhhh!... un threesome, ancora? Ahhhhh, manco meriti di dormire vicino ne ai cavalli ne agli asini... che personaggio avete inventato signore mie!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Due pedate a micetta corta, qui siete stato forte Generale, stavo per cadere dalla sedia per le risate."

_**Generale:**_ "Due erano poche! Se fosse stato per me ne avrei date anche di più! Purtroppo le "Arpie" non me l'hanno permesso!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah sei giusto per donne come Armandina e madame pom pom... stalliere "in modo diverso" diventerai una volta tornati a Parigi."

_**Generale:**_ "Le troverò un marito, parola di Generale!"

_**Australia:**_ "Meglio vecchiaccio, così te la levi dai piedi!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo che Maribeau si è perso una nottata di suo gradimento e si è pure beccato l'epiteto di imbecillone!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mi pare il minimo Madame!"

_**Australia:**_ " Eheheh ahhh, poi naturalmente hai ragione Oscar! Rumori... persistenti arriveranno dall'irriverente tuo "vicino di stanza"... sicuramente e meglio allontanarlo da voi... meglio ancora, dal vostro piano! Mhh, ripensandoci. Perché non metterlo attaccato al vecchio scimunito? Essendo il mio tesoruccio attendente del vecchiaccio dovrà essere presente seduta stante, no? Ahahah esilarante!"

_**Alain: **_"C'è poco di esilarante Madamigella Australia, visto che stavolta le "Arpie" si sono accanite su di me. Avete visto cosa mi hanno fatto? Non potrò giacere con Sabrina per i prossimi 5 masi! BOUUUU AHHHH povero me!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehmm .. si, stavolta l'hanno fatta grossa. Aspetto il prossimo capitolo, risate in arrivo.. e cazziate pure... oh Armand, caro. La vedo stra grigia per te, il calvario con Nanny sarà anche peggio fino al matrimonio. Ma mi domando: che avrai mai fatto di male alle autrici, che ti fanno patire tutte ste pene? Ahaha.."

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, le "Arpie" si accaniscono su tutti tranne che su mia nipote Oscar! Ma perché?"

_**Aizram: **_"Come perché? Ma Andrè e Oscar non hanno sofferto abbastanza? "

_**André: **_"Grazie Autrici!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih non vedo l'ora di vedere che fine farai.. oh magica piuma, fai il tuo dovere! E dilettaci soprattutto!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Australia! Come hai visto stasera abbiamo pubblicato."

_**Lupen:**_ "Aizram e Terry, comunque avete scritto un capitolo " FA VO LO SO"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Lupen…"

_**Terry: **_"Sempre tanto cara!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Grazie ad entrambe per essere così buone scrittrici e auguro di tutto cuore di continuare a scrivere e già sapete che avete le porte aperte da pubblicare sul gruppo. Baci ragazze.

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Perla, sei davvero gentilissima! Un abbraccio da Terry e Aizram."

_**Generale: **_"Un momento ci sono anch'io! A me non dite nulla? Madame aspetto almeno una parola da parte vostra. Mi inchino alla vostra gentilezza e vi porgo il baciamano."

_**Perla Margot:**_ "Oh Generale siete nobile e gentile! Vi saluto e spero che siate più paziente con Oscar e André deve accontentarsi della vostra nipotina."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, possibile che non vi siate accorta che io sia un uomo paziente? Che strano!"

_**Katia Paceco:**_ "Grazie mille carissime! Per favore pubblicate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Appena fatto! Buona lettura! Terry mettiamoci nuovamente al lavoro, su apri skipe!"

_**Terry: **_"Agli ordini Aizram! Ah ah ah …"


	185. Chapter 185

_**Tutti a riposo, tranne me**_

Dopo avere lasciato il mio amico mi reco da Madame Joséphine, sono certo che la troverò allegra come sempre.

Busso energico alla porta e dico "Madame, sono Lassonne! Posso disturbarvi?"

Sono in camicia da notte abbracciata a mio marito, mentre gli sfilo la camicia dico: "Charles non muoverti, lo mando via immediatamente."

"Ma Jo ... lascialo entrare!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, tu sta lì anzi, comincia a spogliarti che arrivo tra un minuto." Rispondo allegra e sorridente, lo liquido in un attimo!

"Madame ... lo so che disturbo ... ma Vi ruberò solo qualche minuto! Ah ah ah!" dico ridendo dal corridoio.

"Lo spero per voi Dottore! Ih ih …" ribatto mentre mi avvio in tutta fretta, giro la maniglia, apro appena, metto il piede dietro la porta e dico: "Salve dottor Lassonne, Vi informo che sto benissimo, la gravidanza procede a meraviglia e non ho alcun disturbo. Non soffro di nausea, non ho capo giri. Ahhh dimenticavo, la mia bambina sta bene, perché sono sicura che sarà una femmina, tanto noi Jarjayes generiamo solo femmine e mi chiedo ancora come abbia potuto avere due maschi! .. Ahh e dite a mio padre che non mi asterrò ne ora e nemmeno dopo aver partorito, massimo quaranta giorni. Bene, credo che sia tutto, mi avete visitata e vi auguro una buona notte."

Guardo Madame, indossa solo una camicia da notte, mezza sbottonata, ha i capelli in disordine, direi che è chiaro cosa stesse facendo con quel pover'uomo del marito. Questa donna è una vera tempesta!

"Ah ah ah ah! Madame, siete una forza della natura! Ah ah ah! Posso però chiedervi cosa pensate di Vostra sorella?! Ho bisogno di un Vostro parere"

"Certo! Che ha perso troppo tempo e dovrebbe darsi un poco più da fare con quel poveraccio di mio cognato che ha bramato per vent'anni! Dottore, almeno Voi lasciateli tranquilli e non impeditegli di sollazzarsi che non è il caso." Rispondo decisa, tenendo la porta appena socchiusa.

"Siete certa che stia bene quindi! Perché parlare con lei é difficile ... visitarla impossibile! Ah ah ah"

"Visitare mia sorella? Dottor Lassonne, Voi non lo sapete ma l'ultima volta che un medico ha tentato di toccare mia sorella è mancato poco che lo infilzasse, quindi, state tranquillo e andate in santa pace!"

"Vi darò ascolto! Spero solo che si comporti bene! Sapete ... ha indossato i pantaloni del marito! Ih ih ih ... Vi lascio Madame! Buon ...ehm ... vabbè avete capito! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Ma si ma si, che indossi anche i pantaloni di André, tanto non fa del male a nessuno! .. Dottore riguardo al povero zio Armand, abbiate un poco di pietà, vedete sono settimane che è in astinenza per via di uno spavento che Anna ha preso ma Vi assicuro che mia zia sta bene. Ora scusatemi, ho un tantino da fare!"

"Ma si, certo, certo, Vi capisco, anch'io sono stato giovane! Ih ih … "

"Perfetto! Adesso andatevene. A dopo Dottore!"

"A dopo Madame! Ih ih …" rido mentre vedo la porta quasi sbattermi in faccia.

Bene, adesso passo dall'ultima sorella, quella tranquilla e morigerata, tutta l'opposto di Joséphine! Busso alla porta di Madame Marianne, con tocco deciso ma leggero.

Sono in camera mia seduta al sofà accanto a mio marito Louis quando sento bussare. "Aspetta cara, vado io ad aprire!"

"Grazie Louis! Sei sempre così gentile!"

Vedo la porta spalancarsi, sorrido e dico: "Oh siete voi dottor Lassone, prego accomodatevi!"

"Buonasera! É un piacere rivedervi! E vedo che siete in dolce attesa Madame!" Dico sorridendo mentre entro nel salottino.

"Si, Dottore! Ma prego accomodatevi!"

"Grazie Madame! Ditemi, state bene?! Vostro padre é preoccupato."

"Dottore, mio padre è un uomo e come tale non comprende i disturbi di una donna in gravidanza. Vedete ho avuto qualche problema nelle prime settimane ma poi si è tutto risolto, adesso sto bene."

"Mi fa piacere! Dunque posso solo dirvi di riposare! Ditemi ... quando nascerà?"

"Sono al terzo mese di gravidanza ... Fine Aprile inizio Maggio circa…"

"L'importante madame Marianne è che stiate bene. Visto che non avete bisogno di me, tolgo il disturbo! Signori ... buona notte!"

"Grazie Dottore! Buona serata!"

Esco dalla camera della Contessa ... penso: Madame Marianne è talmente diversa da Joséphine eppure sono sorelle! E che dire di Luisa che è tanto permalosa, invece Oscar e Silvie e ?! Ciascuna di loro è così diversa! Bene, adesso visiterò la Marchesa di Saluzzo e infine passerò da Luisa!

Ho appena finito di asciugare e vestire Carlo, non c'è stato verso di convincerlo a stare con una cameriera. Inizio ad essere davvero stanca! Sento bussare alla porta, un tocco deciso.

"Carlo, vai a vedere chi é! Sono davvero stanca!" dico mentre mi lascio cadere su una poltroncina. Carlo non è mai stato così impegnativo.

"Si... ora vado!" dico precipitandomi. "Chi siete?"

"Sono il dottore Lassonne! Posso entrare?!"

"Un uomo in camera di mia madre?!" Sussurro mentre apro." Cosa volete Monsieur?"

"Sono un medico, mi manda il generale!"

"Vi manda mia zio Augustin?! Che strano! Comunque, in assenza di mio padre, potete parlare con me, dite!"

Ma...che ragazzino terribile...

"Mi fai entrare piccolo?!"

"Dottore Lossanne cosa volete da mia madre?"

"Carlo, apri per favore e smetti di fare domande!" dico con voce decisa al mio piccolo. Ha un senso di protezione incredibile!

Guardo il dottore con diffidenza e dico: "Mia madre dice che potete entrare, però è meglio che Vi sediate in salotto e non Vi muoviate, visto che mio padre non è presente. Non è opportuno che Vi intratteniate con mia madre."

"Certo che sei proprio un bel tipino tu! Sai che mi ricordi tanto Madame Oscar?!"

"Dite davvero Monsieur?! Come sono felice! Madame Oscar è così simpatica, decisa ed autonoma."

"Si …. sei proprio come lei! Diffidente, deciso e protettivo! Se sei anche un combina marachelle ….. ih ih ih…" dico sorridendo a questo bimbetto, mentre entro nel salottino. "Madame, sono il dottor Lassonne, medico della famiglia Jarjayes. Il Generale mi ha chiesto di assicurarmi che tutte le donne in stato interessante stiano bene. Sapete …. è un brav'uomo, un poco … particolare, ma bravo."

"Oh ma … ecco …" guardo Carlo e dico: "Ascolta va tuo padre …"

Guardo con diffidenza mia madre e ribatto: "Nemmeno per sogno. Io non Vi lascio da sola con costui!"

"Carlo! E' il modo di rispondere?! Su da bravo, ora chiamo una cameriera e ti faccio accompagnare da tuo padre!"

Sto perdendo la pazienza, mio figlio sta diventato possessivo e geloso, una vera fatica!

"Io non mi muovo dalla Vostra stanza se prima non me lo ordina mio padre! E voi Monsieur spiegatemi perché volete rimanere solo con mia madre?" dico con tono di sfida, guardando negli questo signore.

"Uhm ma l'ho appena detto, debbo visitare tua madre o meglio parlare con lei .."

"Bene, potete farlo in mia presenza."

"Uhm ….. piccolo, facciamo così, chiediamo a Nanny di raggiungerci? O preferisci Madame Oscar? Così tu puoi andare da tuo padre ed io non sarò solo con tua madre. Ti può andare bene come accordo?"

"NO. Io non mi muovo da qui se non viene prima mio padre! Sono stato chiaro Monsieur?"

"Ora basta Carlo. Vedi di smetterla di fare i capricci!" dico alzandomi e tirando il cordino per chiamare una cameriera. "Carlo questa sera hai superato il limite della decenza."

Guardo dritto negli occhi mia madre e ribatto: "Davvero non Vi comprendo! Perché volete rimanere sola con quest'uomo? Forse non volete più sposare mio padre?"

"Ma cosa dici Carlo. Quest'uomo è un medico e voglio che mi visiti. Quindi tu ora andrai da tuo padre, con le buone o con le cattive. Sei stato davvero poco educato, chiedi scusa immediatamente al dottore!"

"Lo farò solo se me lo chiederà MIO padre. Madre, soltanto lui può rimanere solo con Voi, quindi è meglio che lo facciate venire qui."

"Il dottore ti ha proposto una soluzione tra gentiluomini, ma vedo che tu non vuoi assolutamente capire. Quindi appena arriverà la cameriera te ne andrai. E adesso vedi di scusarti o questa sera niente dolce a cena! Adesso è davvero troppo! Carlo non capisco il tuo atteggiamento mai stato così possessivo e maleducato! E adesso fa come ti ho detto o niente dolce."

"Io non voglio alcun dolce. E se Voi volete rimanere sola con quest'uomo allora sarò io stesso a chiamare MIO padre!" dico uscendo in tutta fretta dalla stanza, urlo: "PADRE … PADREEEE PRESTO CORRETE VENITE IMMEDIATAMENTE NELLA STANZA DI MIA MADREEEE!"

Appena Carlo apre la porta vedo accorrere una cameriera che viene travolta da mio figlio, sento la povera ragazza domandare: "Marchesa avete chiamato?"

"Si, per favore mio figlio sta cercando suo padre ma non conosce il palazzo e potrebbe perdersi…"

"Non preoccupatevi Marchesa, al Marchesino ci penso io!" ribatte la donna lasciano in tutta fretta la camera.

Appena rimango sola con il dottore sussurro: "Oh …. mi dispiace per la maleducazione di Carlo! Non era così ….. mi dispiace davvero. Dovete scusarlo, ed anche Voi dottore, scusatelo."

"Marchesa non preoccupatevi! Sapete ho ben sei figli maschi e sono sempre stati molto possessivi con la loro madre, credo che sia normale."

"Ma …. Carlo era tranquillo …. prima che Armand mi chiedesse di sposarlo. Credo che sia diventato geloso e possessivo. Chissà cosa farà quando nascerà suo fratello!"

"Vedrete che imparerà a comportarsi! Dunque Marchesa adesso debbo farvi qualche domanda…."

Corro per il corridoio alla ricerca della stanza di mio padre, non so quale sia, comincio a gridare a squarciagola: "PADRE! OVUNQUE VOI SIATE USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE DALLA VOSTRA STANZA!"

Sono sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù, sussurro: "Dopo la medicazione sono tutto indolenzito e poi stranamente sto per addormentarmi eppure Edmond mi ha dato un infuso eccitante! Forse la stanchezza del viaggio è tanta che il medicinale riesce a fare un bel poco, ma!" All'improvviso sento Carlo urlare a squarciagola. "Ma è il figlio di Armand?! Cosa sta succedendo? Meglio andare a vedere!" mi alzo lentamente poggiandomi sulle braccia, metto le scarpe ed esco dalla stanza.

Sono nella mia stanza quando sento la voce di mio figlio, ma cos'avrà mai da urlare così! Apro la porta e lo vedo correre da una parte all'altra del corridoio, anche mio fratello Augustin ha un'aria perplessa, mi guarda e dice: "Armand, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Perché tuo figlio urla in questo modo?"

"Vorrei capirlo anch'io! Carlo, cosa stai facendo! Vuoi disturbare tutti?!"

Sono senza fiato e con affanno dico: "Padre … coff … coff …"

"Carlo, calmati per favore" dico prendendo in braccio mio figlio.

Mi dimeno, scendo, prendo la sua mano e dico: "Padre, dovete venire immediatamente con me, presto!"

"Carlo, adesso vedi di calmarti!"

Augustin domanda: "Figliolo si può sapere cosa ti prende? Avanti, spiega!"

"Oh Padre, nella stanza di mia madre è appena arrivato un uomo, per visitarla, dice di essere un dottore …"

"Ah davvero?"

"Si ma io non voglio che rimanga sola con uomo che non siate Voi."

"Cosa?! Ma Carlo! Perché fai così?!"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite?! Mia madre è solo con quell'uomo! Mia madre è la Vostra fidanzata e deve sposare Voi e nessun altro."

"Certo Carlo! Ma il dottore è una brava persona! Ora vedi di stare tranquillo, magari vai con lo zio in cucina, sono certo che troverai dei biscotti buonissimi! Vero Augustin?!"

"Certo! I biscotti della nostra Nanny sono buonissimi e poi so che a quest'ora solitamente sono già sforanti! Ascolta figliolo meglio sbrigarsi altrimenti André sarebbe capace di divorarli tutti. Su, vieni con lo zio." Guardo mio padre con sguardo severo e ribatto: "Volete davvero lasciare mia madre sola con quell'uomo?"

"Certo ….. su vai tranquillo!" dico sorridendo.

Certo che non la lascio sola, io voglio esserci! Ma per motivi ben diversi da quelli che crede Carlo.

"Beh se mi assicurate che ci andrete allora Vi accompagno e poi scendo in cucina con zio Augustin."

"CARLO! Ora basta. Augustin, portalo di sotto."

"No, io vengo con Voi."

"Lo senti Armand? Tuo figlio non vuole sentire ragioni, cosa posso fare?" dico aprendo le braccia. "Armand, questo bambino non conosce le buone maniere! Si vede che gli è mancata una figura paterna di riferimento, un uomo severo, rigido, che si faccia rispettare."

"Oh ti prego basta con questa storia! Augustin se necessario di a Nanny che se ne occupi lei, lo sai che usa il suo mattarello!" dico posando Carlo a terra.

"Cosa! Padre volete che Nanny mi colpisca con il mattarello? Non è possibile! Voi siete stato un Cardinale e i Cardinali predicano l'amore e Voi non potete ordinare a Nanny di picchiare qualcuno! Ahhhhh bouuuuuu nooooo mio padre è un violento ahhhhhh bouuuuu …"

"Ih ih … Questa poi!" dico sorridendo, mio fratello è davvero diventato matto!

"Augustin si può sapere cosa c'è da ridere?!"

Carlo tra i singhiozzi ribatte: "Avete sentito Zio? Vi prego difendetemi! Ahhhh …"

Rispondo divertito: "Armand! È il modo di comportarti?! Comunque, tu non andrai dalla Marchesa. Non è il caso che tu sia presente alla visita.

"BOUUUUU AHHHH Zio … mio padre ha ordinato di farmi picchiare da Nanny AHHHHH non è possibile! AHHHH …."

"Basta Carlo, vieni, andiamo di sotto. Un biscotto e tornerai buono buono. Riguardo a te fratello informati sulla salute di tua moglie e poi raggiungimi ..."

"AHHHHH NOOOO Mio padre vuole picchiarmi! Ahhhh Padre dovreste confessarvi! AHHHHH zio Augustin, Voi mi capite vero? AHHHH BOUUUU"

"Ih ih .. Ma certo nipote! Armand, tuo figlio ha ragione, devi passare dal confessore, un'assoluzione è quella che ti ci vuole!" dico ridendo, questo bimbo è davvero tremendo, simpatico ma tremendo.

"Augustin come fai a scherzare in un momento come questo?"

Prendo in braccio mio nipote e uscendo rispondo ridendo: "Ah ah ah … si, certo e poi il fuori di testa sarei io! Ah ah ah … Andiamo Carlo!"

"AHHHH BOUUUUU ZIO AUGUSTIN …... MIO PADRE È UN VIOLENTO! AHHHH…"

"Si, certo! Ma solo quando si tratta di tua madre! Ah ah ah …"

Ascolto la risata e le parole sarcastiche di mio fratello e ribatto: "Augustin, giuro che questa me la paghi!"

"Ah ah ah ah …"

"Grunt …. Meglio che raggiunga la stanza di Anna, almeno aspetto che il dottore esca!"

Sono indaffarata a organizzare la cena per tutti quando vedo entrare nella cucina Oscar e Andrè.

"Ragazzi! Cosa succede?!"

André ed io vediamo una torta sul tavolo, ci avviciniamo e ne afferriamo una fetta a testa: "Nulla nonna … avevamo fame e abbiamo deciso di cercare un dolce. A proposito, è davvero buono, l'hai fatto tu?"

"Ma certo bambina mia! Siediti qui su. Vuoi pane burro e marmellata?! E tu nipote giù le mani!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, io non rinuncio a un dolce tanto buono! Nonna sono mesi che non mangio qualcosa di così buono!"

"Oh...caro! Ma voi due dovete raccontarmi tutto! E siediti bambina mia, devi stare comoda! Dimmi, Andrè si prende cura di te?! Povera cara, affrontare un viaggio così lungo nelle tue condizioni!" dico posando una carezza sul viso della mia bambina. "Povera cara, un viaggio nelle sue condizioni!"

"Nonna, André si è sempre preso cura di me, adesso poi ancora più del solito!"

"Meglio! Andrè ricordati che devi prevenire qualsiasi richiesta di tua moglie! Oohhh...ma come sei bella!" Dico posando una mano sulla pancia.

"Bella?! Ma nonna cosa dici! Ma non vedi come sono diventata? Ma ti sei accorta che indosso i pantaloni di André?"

"Si certo. Ma...nell'armadio ci sono degli abiti nuovi! Perché non ne hai messo uno?!"

"Vuoi dire che avete fatto confezionare dei pantaloni adatti a me? Oh nonna ma perché non me l'avete detto prima? Così non avrei preso i pantaloni di Andrè! Ormai quelli che ho fatto confezionare a Collegno sono diventati un poco troppo giusti!"

"Oh ... veramente cara ... abbiamo fatto preparare dei vestiti ... nelle tue condizioni devi indossare abiti femminili ... comunque tua madre ed io abbiamo anche voluto qualche pantalone ... e delle maglie pesanti! Tanto sappiamo quanto sei ... uguale a tuo padre! Ih ih ih!"

"Perfetto! Nonna, gli abiti femminili regalateli alle mie sorelle, io prenderò i pantaloni e le maglie. Sono felice di avere dei pantaloni da poter indossare!"

"Ah no, mia cara! Prima o poi dovrai convincerti! Vedrai!" Dico sorridendo mentre porgo una fetta di pane a Oscar.

"Tra poco sarà pronta la cena, verrete nel salone voi due?!"

"Nel salone? Ma si, certo! Però io ho fame e comincio a mangiare qualcosa qui in cucina."

"Ahh Nonna, dimenticavo, quando eravamo nel Regno Sabaudo abbiamo comprato dei regali: le mie sorelle hanno acquistato della seta per confezionare dei vestiti, naturalmente se ti piace qualche tessuto per cucirti un abito scegli pure e poi ho detto loro di comprarti un cappello …"

"Davvero?! Avete pensato a me?! Ooohhh ... le mie bimbe!" Dico commossa abbracciando Oscar.

"Ma … Nonna! Non capisco di cosa ti meravigli? Sei la nonna di André e la mia! E poi ci saranno ben cinque feste di Battesimi, due fidanzamenti e tre matrimoni. Anzi, credo che un solo cappello sia insufficiente, vuol dire che andrai a comprartene altri da Madame Beltrin."

"Ah ah ah ... Oscar, dovremo occuparci anche di te! Tu avrai bisogno di abiti adatti! Io sono la governante di casa ... ma tu sei l'erede del generale! Dovrai vestirti in maniera adeguata! Ed anche tu Andrè!"

"Tu non sei la governante ma nostra nonna. Anzi, dovresti smetterla di occuparti di tutti noi, abbiamo un numero sufficiente di personale e tu dovresti riposare. E in quanto a me, un paio d'abiti femminili saranno più che sufficiente, visto che ne ho degli altri."

"Un paio?! Oscar! Abbiamo un fidanzamento, tre matrimoni e diversi battesimi! Ti servono diversi abiti! Domani guarderemo assieme nell'armadio e se non troverai nulla chiameremo madame Bertin!" rispondo scandalizzata ma decisa!

Sento alle mie spalle la voce di mia madre che altrettanto piccata continua: "Nanny ha perfettamente ragione. Oscar, domani stesso faremo venire madame Bertrin, mostreremo le stoffe che avete portato dall'Italia e faremo fare degli abiti per tutti e tu, mia cara figliola, te ne farai confezionare almeno cinque!"

"Cinque?! Coff coff... " mi é andato di traverso il boccone per lo spavento. Bevo un goccio d'acqua e continuo. "Ma Madre! Sono ... troppi!"

"In effetti sono troppo pochi, ne faremo realizzare otto."

"Ma ... solo se saranno pantaloni e giacche! Che sia chiaro!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Oscar sei sempre la stessa! E' impossibile vederti con una gonna! Eppure sei così bella!

"Andrè non ridere!"

"Oscar non puoi presenziare alle cerimonie in pantaloni e poi dimentichi che ci sarà anche il matrimonio di Catherine!"

"Eh allora?! Io voglio i pantaloni!"

Nanny ribatte: "Non esiste! Tu vestirai come si conviene oppure non sarò più Nanny."

"Assolutamente no! Io esigo i miei pantaloni! E nessuno mi convincerà del contrario! E poi …. non vi hanno detto di non fare innervosire una donna in stato interessante?! Non vorrete che mia figlia nasca con una voglia a forma di pantaloni!" rispondo indispettita, mentre sento Andrè ridere sempre di più!

"Ah aha ha … Questa poi, non è possibile! Ah ah ah … Davvero Oscar vuoi fare il tuo ingresso al mio braccio a ben tre matrimoni vestita da uomo? E poi con chi ballerei? Con te? Guarda che a me non importerebbe ballare con un uomo! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Beh … io invece voglio ballare con un uomo … ma non con uno qualsiasi ….. con mio marito! Quindi affare fatto Andrè! Balleremo vestiti uguali! Ah ah ah ah!"

Marguerite e Nanny ribattono all'unisono: "COSA!"

Nanny continua: "Voi due siete impazziti o cosa! Niente affatto. TU Madame Jarjayes Grandièr che ti piaccia o no indosserai un abito come si conviene a costo di vestirti IO con la forza, chiaro!"

"NO! Ma direi che non è il momento di discutere …. piuttosto ….. io vorrei parlare un poco con voi due ….. Madre, avete tempo per me?!" dico abbassando un poco gli occhi, imbarazzata.

Sono sbalordita dall'atteggiamento di mia figlia e poi André che l'asseconda, è pazzesco ….

"Dai nonnina …. Oscar si vestirà come vorrà! Lo sai che io la amo così com'è! Con la spada in mano ed i pantaloni!" dico per calmare gli animi, Oscar si sta agitando davvero troppo.

"Voi due siete pazzi, altro che Augustin! Scusatemi madame Marguerite ma dovete riconoscere che Vostro marito sia un tantino fuori di testa!"

"Ma no Nanny ….. Augustin è solo ….. particolare! Ma tu lo conosci bene, lo sai che a parte la fissa per l'erede ….. è un buon marito ed un buon padre!"

"Si, certo! La sua fissa è stata tale da deturpare la mente della mia Oscar, ma l'avete ascoltata? Vuole partecipare a degli eventi di famiglia in abiti maschili! Ma dico siamo ormai tutti fuori di testa? Che la follia di Augustin abbia contagiato anche André che asseconda sua moglie!"

"Ma no Nanny …. stai tranquilla! Oscar stava scherzando, vero cara? Ma dimmi, di cosa volevi parlarmi?!"

"Parlarvi? Ah si, desidero qualche ragguaglio sui neonati …."

"Ragguaglio?! Ma Oscar in che modo ti esprimi?"

"Cosa ho detto tanto di strano?"

"Ragguaglio …. santo cielo! Mica stai passando in rassegna i tuoi uomini!

"Madre, ma io sono un soldato e non vedo perché dobbiate impressionarvi! Ih ih … Madre se Vi sorprende il mio linguaggio allora dovreste chiedere ai miei uomini come li ho trattati quando ho preso servizio presso la loro caserma! Ah ah ah …"

"Oh ma … io … Oh Santo cielo non voglio nemmeno pensarti in mezzo a tanti uomini irriverenti! André spero che tu abbia sorvegliato mia figlia, vero?"

"Coff .. coff .. Madame Marguerite, a dire il vero, ci è mancato poco che fosse Oscar a proteggermi dai miei compagni! Ah ah ah .."

"Oh non capisco, cosa intendi dire?"

"Voglio dire che appena i miei compagi hanno compreso che mi ero arruolato per proteggere mia moglie, mi hanno fatto un mucchio di dispetti …"

La nonna ribatte: "Cosa! E li chiami compagni? André sono … sono …"

"Suvvia ma di cosa vi scandalizzate? Credo che a nessun uomo e tanto meno a dei soldati arruolati per non morire di fame piaccia prendere ordini da una donna!"

"Non è possibile! A questo punto non capisco chi sia il più folle se tuo padre che ti ha allevato come un maschio oppure tu che hai lasciato il comando delle Guardie Reali dove avevi ai tuoi ordini dei gentiluomini per avere a che fare con degli zoticoni!"

"Nonna, ti ricordo che tanto zoticoni non sono, visto che tra loro ci sono anche Alain e Gerard. Diciamo che non accettavano di essere comandati da una donna. E poi io sinceramente non capisco ancora dove sia il problema! Ma li avete visti adesso? Quando passo si mettono sugli attenti! Ih ih … Prima non facevano nemmeno quello."

Marguerite sussurra con preoccupazione: "Ascoltami figlia mia, adesso mi hai incuriosita …"

"Dite Madre…"

"Ecco, posso sapere come hai fatto a farti obbedire?"

"Sfidando a duello i più indisciplinati a cominciare da Alain. Sono riuscita a conquistare la loro fiducia con fatica e sudore, ma ci sono riuscita."

La nonna ribatte: "E così quel ragazzaccio ti ha dato fastidio?! Ahhh ma appena lo avrò tra le mani, gli farò assaggiare il mio matterello!"

"Ah ah ah … Ma no, Nonna, lascialo stare, è già sufficiente il problema che ha…"

"Problema?! Quale problema?" domanda Marguerite.

André risponde: "Ecco Sabrina si è sentita male e il dottor Lassonne ha proibito Alain di … dormire con sua moglie per cinque mesi ..."

Oscar continua: "E il poverino è svenuto."

Marguerite ribatte: "Cosa!"

Nanny continua: "Benedetto ragazzo, certo che l'ha presa davvero male. Madame Marguerite dovevate vederlo, quel ragazzo non riusciva a riprendersi! Comunque, quando ne avrò occasione gli farò una bella ramanzina."

Marguerite continua: "Oscar tornando al tuo lavoro in caserma, non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa hai combinato! Lo sai, sei uguale a tuo padre!" dico con tono fintamente preoccupato.

"Madre, lo pensate davvero?"

"Si mia cara, sei uguale a tuo padre …. e Andrè avrà la mia stessa pazienza!"

"Ecco .. Madame io … Madame Marguerite, io amo Oscar ma ...Ih ih … permettetemi di dirvi che è molto più discreta del Generale! Ih ih …"

"Ah …. lo spero bene, per ora! Voglio vedere quanto avrà dei figli in età da marito …. o da moglie!"

"Nonna, credi che io possa essere possessiva e indiscreta con mia figlia?"

"Ah …. se davvero assomigli a tuo padre …. aggiungerei gelosa! Perché tuo padre è geloso! Gelosissimo! E lo è solo con te!"

"Tu credi?" guardo André e continuo: "André lo pensi anche tu?"

"Che tuo padre sia geloso? Si certo!"

Spalanco gli occhi e sussurro: "Non è possibile! Secondo me, vi sbagliate tutti."

"No no … non mi sbaglio Oscar! Ma tu …. tu sarai una madre splendida, fidati di me!" dico sorridendo e prendendo una mano di mia moglie.

"Madre …. secondo Voi io ….. sarò capace di fare la madre?! Insomma … abbiamo viaggiato con quel neonato e …. io … lui … Io non mi ci vedo proprio con un neonato come quello!" dico un poco imbarazzata.

"Ti riferisci al principino? Ohh ma che amore!"

"Ma …. lo avete visto? E' … bruttino! E poi … puzza. Madre quel … quel … cosino puzza in una maniera assurda!" dico strizzando il naso.

"Bruttino?! Ma cosa dici! Ma è bellissimo! Anzi, secondo me somiglia all'imperatrice. E riguardo al fatto che sia di tanto intanto maleodorante, beh, mi pare naturale, anche il tuo bambino lo sarà!"

"COSA?! No no no no no! Io non posso, io non voglio!"

"Come sarebbe che tu non puoi? Oscar vedrai che quando avrai tra le braccia tuo figlio, tutti i tuoi timori svaniranno, fidati."

"Ma ….. Madre …. e poi …. quel … cosino urla! Di continuo! Urla sempre! È insopportabile!"

"Anche tuo figlio urlerà."

"Ma … e … vomiterà anche?! Quel ….. cosino puzzolente, oltre a puzzare, urla e vomita!"

"Vomiterà anche il tuo. Farà tutto quello che hai visto fare al piccolo principe." Dico tranquilla, povera cara, nessuno l'ha preparata a diventare madre. Augustin, hai fatto un vero disastro. Povera figlia mia!

"Ma …. io non ce la farò! Voi lo sapete …. io non ce la farò mai!" dico quasi scoppiando a piangere.

Mi inginocchio davanti a mia moglie, le solevo il viso con una mano, la guardo dritta negli occhi, le asciugo una piccola lacrima e le dico con voce dolce: "Oscar, tu sarai una madre bravissima, perché tu ami già questa creatura. E per tutto quello che non vorrai fare tu ….. ci penserò io!"

Guardo mio marito e sussurro: "Dici davvero André?"

"Certo amore mio! Io e te assieme siamo invincibili! E poi ….. io ti amo, lo sai vero?"

"Si … certo …."

Percorro il corridoio con mio nipote e dico: "Carlo, certo che sei davvero un bambino temerario! Adesso spiegami perché non obbedisci a tuo padre?"

"Ma Zio Augustin! Ma …. mia madre che resta da sola con un uomo sconosciuto nella sua camera, ma Vi pare possibile?!"

"Carlo, Lassonne non è un uomo qualsiasi ma un medico. Tua madre è stata poco bene e ha bisogno di essere visitata."

"Ma … dovrebbe restare qualcuno con Lei, non va affatto bene così! Il mio precettore mi ha detto che una signora per bene non resta sola con un uomo!"

"Si, hai ragione ma in questo caso tua madre non fa nulla di male, sta tranquillo. E poi conoscendo tuo padre … ih ih … sono sicuro che è già dietro la porta a origliare! Ah ah ah …" mi immagino la scena …. Anzi spero che per una volta sia lui a cadere! Eh …. Mica devo cadere sempre io!

"Uhm ….. Zio …. mi è stato detto che siete Voi quello abituato ad origliare. Mio padre piuttosto prega, benedice e altre cose simili."

"Ah ah ah … Si, certo adesso in questo momento tuo padre si è inginocchiato ma solo per spiare dal buco della serratura e magari pregherà affinché il dottore gli dica una certa cosa! Ah ah ah ah … Andiamo nipote, ti porto in cucina magari riesci ad ottenere un biscotto da Nanny! Ah ah ah ... Armand pregare! Ah ah ah …"

"Zio …. io proprio non Vi capisco! Voi adulti siete tutti strani!" dico scuotendo la testa, perplesso.

"Ah ah ah ah .. Un giorno diventerai grande anche tu! Ah ah ah …"

"Bah …. non sono mica sicuro di voler diventare grande …. "

Qui sono tutti matti. L'unica persona per bene è madame Oscar, e suo marito ovviamente! Loro mi hanno portato a cavallo …. E poi mi hanno promesso di insegnarmi ad usare la spada!

Entro in cucina con Carlo, osservo tutti e dico: "Beh, cosa sono quelle facce? E' forse accaduto qualcosa?"

"Augustin! ma cosa ci fai qui! E con il piccolo Carlo! Oh … piccolo, lo vuoi un biscottino?!"

"Siiii! Uno di quelli della zia Oscar, al cioccolato. Zia! Posso venire in braccio a Voi?!"

"Ehmm .. no … mi dispiace Carlo ma non posso però possiamo abbracciarci, su vieni qui!" dico spalancando le braccia.

Corro tra le braccia della zia Oscar, mi arrampico di forza e mi sistemo sulle sue gambe, c'è poco spazio ma io mi sistemo sulla punta delle ginocchia. La zia mi abbraccia, mi porge un biscotto ed io lo afferro sorridendo.

"Grazie zia-cuginona!"

"Oh … ma che bravo che sei! Dimmi, sei felice di essere qui con noi?

"Si! Certo! Slurp … buoni questi biscotti! Zia …. ma Voi resterete sempre qui, vero?!"

"Si, certo! Io abito qui!"

"Quindi ….. vivremo assieme?! Che bello!" dico felice mentre la zia Oscar mi accarezza la testa tra i capelli.

Prendo da parte madame e sussurro felice: "Sono sicura che Oscar sarà un'ottima madre, guardatela con Carlo com'è dolce e tenera! Forse i neonati non la fanno impazzire Madame, ma quel bimbo si!"

"André, vedrai che Oscar si adatterà alla nuova situazione e poi se è riuscita a tenere testa ad un intero reggimento indisciplinato riuscirà a tenere a bada il suo piccolo!"

"Oh … ma io non ho mai avuto dubbi! Temo solo che dovrò cambiare di continuo la nostra creaturina … Oscar ha dato di stomaco sentendo gli odori del principino ….. ih ih ih ih!"

"Dici davvero André? Ohh povera figlia!"

"Ah ah ah ah ….. beh … in fondo basterà tenere la piccola pulita e non ci saranno problemi!"

"Si, certo!"

Ho percorso in tutta fretta il corridoio fino a raggiungere le stanze della mia Anna, aspetto ma infine non resisto e busso. "Anna, posso entrare?" dico con voce tremante ed ansiosa.

"Oh …. è la voce di Armand ….." dico al dottore

"Il vostro futuro sposo? Forse è qui per assicurarsi che stiate bene!"

"È probabile …. Dottore!" dico un poco imbarazzata.

"Comunque abbiamo finito, il Vostro fidanzato può entrare!"

"Grazie …. Dottore … vorrei parlare io con Armand, se non Vi dispiace!" dico un po' imbarazzata

"Si, certo Marchesa." dico prendendo la valigetta per lasciare le stanze.

Vedo la porta aprirsi ed uscire il dottore Lassonne.

"Dottore …. tutto bene?! Io ….. ehm …. ecco ….." come faccio a domandare certe cose? Così …. È …. Imbarazzante!

"Si si ma Vostra moglie vuole parlare con Voi, prego entrate Conte!"

"Si … ma ….Dottore …. ecco … io … e … lei …. e ...insomma, Anna sta bene?!"

Guardo l'ormai ex cardinale, è molto agitato, ansioso. Tutto spettinato, con la camicia abbottonata male. Ha un'aria stravolta. Sembra in salute ma … ha uno sguardo preoccupante, quasi allucinato direi.

"Non preoccupatevi, Vostra moglie gode di ottima salute. Ma Vi prego andate da lei, Vi sta aspettando!"

Alle mie parole lo vedo rilassarsi ed aprirsi in un ampio sorriso.

"Si! Subito! Grazie dottore! Dottore! Voi siete un angelo!"

"Ma no, cosa dite Conte?! Faccio solo il mio dovere, nulla di più!"

"Grazie!" dico lasciando il dottore ed entrando nella stanza di Anna!"

"Anna! Amore mio! Finalmente soli!" dico abbracciando la mia amata.

Vedo entrare in camera mia Armand, lo guardo con tenerezza, avanza mi abbraccia, sussurro: "Oh caro! … Finalmente sto bene…"

"Anna …. quanto ti desidero. Senti, Carlo è con Augustin, alla cena manca ancora un po' …. noi potremmo …."

"Si si Armand … Oh Armand sapessi guanto ti desidero!"

"Anche io Anna! Ohh …. vieni" dico iniziando a sbottonare l'abito della mia Anna.

Sono nella mia stanza in compagnia di mia moglie Sabrina, taccio, sono confuso, la guardo è bellissima ….

"Alain mi dispiace io … Oh Alain che situazione!"

Accarezzo mia moglie, la guardo con desiderio e sussurro: "Non è certo colpa tua amore mio, però … scusami cara ma adesso debbo andare in cucina a chiedere … un … bicchiere d'acqua, scusami cara, tra poco torno!"

"Alain non è il caso che tu vada in cucina, la brocca e i bicchieri sono sul tavolo.."

"No, vedi cara, preferisco l'acqua fresca, sai a quest'ora l'attingono dal pozzo, scusami."

"Si … si … certo Alain, va pure ...e ...Senti, dopo ...ti andrebbe di cenare qui, con me?!"

"... Ecco … veramente … si … certo… certo … ma adesso debbo andare scusami!" dico avvicinandomi alla porta ed esco.

"Si … certo Alain ….."

Certo che è davvero strano, ha una faccia così … triste!

Sono disorientato, certo che il palazzo è davvero grande! … Ma dove lo cerco adesso il Cardinale? Ho bisogno di parlargli immediatamente altrimenti svengo nuovamente. Vedo una cameriera venirmi incontro, domando: "Scusatemi madamigella, mi indichereste dove si trova la camera del Cardinale .. cioè del Conte Armand?"

"Ma si certo, è a fianco di quella del Generale! Così ha deciso proprio lui, il signor Generale!"

"Oh grazie madamigella!" dico camminando in tutta fretta. Dopo aver attraversato due corridoi sono dietro la porta del Cardinale, busso. "Conte … Conte … Conte Armand, posso entrare? …. Oh ma non c'è! Dove sarà?! … Che imbecille, ma dove debba stare se non dalla Marchesa! …. Oh ma .. li disturberei! Beh, non importa, sei io non posso nemmeno lui deve. Primo perché in questo momento ho bisogno di un confessore e poi non è nemmeno sposato, quindi che faccia il suo dovere. Vado a cercarlo!"

Inizio ad andare in giro per il corridoio, origlio a tutte le stanze …. uhm … no, questa è la Marchesa Joséphine ….. e questa … no no … troppo tranquilla! Uhm …. questa … forse questa. Basta, io busso deciso.

Stringo tra le braccia Anna, è quasi spoglia, anch'io indosso appena le coulottes quando all'improvviso sento bussare, sussurro: "Oh no, adesso chi sarà?!"

"Signor Conte! Aprite Signor Conte! Vi prego! Ho bisogno di Voi!"

"Armand…. È la voce di Alain ….. "

"Si … ma …. shhh …. ignoralo!"

Sono tra le braccia di Armand, sospiro, sussurro: "Armand … è … Alain …"

"CARDINALE! VI PREGO HO BISOGNO DI CONFESSARMI, VI SCONGIURO APRITE! SE NON VOLETE UN MORTO SULLA COSCIENZA!"

"A ….. Armand …. ti prego …. apri!"

"Oh Anna sono settimane che io .. noi … Oh ti prego, non ascoltare!"

"Armand ma cosa dici! Come puoi negare di aiutare a qualcuno che in questo momento ha bisogno di te?!"

"Appunto Anna, come puoi negarmi il tuo aiuto?! Lo sai che anch'io potrei morire se non ti posseggo, vorresti avermi sulla coscienza?"

"CARDINALE! AVANTI, AIUTATEMI! NON RESISTO! … VOI AVETE TUTTO IL TEMPO PER CERTE COSE, IO INVECE … BOUUUUU VI PREGO AIUTATEMI!"

Spingo via con forza Armand, lo allontano e dico "E no, tu non puoi avere un morto sulla coscienza! Adesso aprirai quella porta Armand de Jarjayes!"

"Anna ma io … io non posso fare miracoli, tu si invece! Anna se non ti avrò qui adesso muoio io …"

"ARMAND! Io non ti riconosco più!"

"Nemmeno io! Anna non sono mai stato un prelato e tanto meno da quando ti conosco! "

"ORA BASTA!" dico allontanandomi e aprendo la porta.

"CARDINALE, SE NON APRITE SVENGO NUOVAMENTE, E' QUESTO CHE VOLETE?"

"No, Anna aspetta…"

Spalanco la porta e devo Alain visibilmente agitato, gesticola, urla.

"Alain, ma …. cos'hai?! Armand muoviti, vieni qui e soccorrilo!"

"Ma sono senza camicia e indosso solo le coulottes …."

Alain ribatte: "Voi almeno avete avuto l'opportunità di levarla ma io nemmeno quella! BOUUUUU Cardinale ho bisogno di confessarmi, altrimenti impazzisco!"

"Ma Alain, io non posso confessarti, non sono più un cardinale! Sarebbe un sacrilegio!"rispondo scandalizzato! Possibile che nessuno mi capisca?

"Si, si, lo so … ma io non bado a certe cose, quindi Vi prego confessatemi … ahhhhh Ohhhh povero me!"

"Armand …. devi aiutare questo povero ragazzo!"

Sussurro a mia moglie: "Anna, non posso fare nulla per lui. Alain è disperato perché … perchè :... Ohhhh cielo!"

"BASTA! TU ORA LO AIUTI! L'ARMAD CHE CONOSCO IO NON ABBANDONA UNA PERSONA IN DIFFICOLTA'"

"Anna, comprendimi anch'io sono un uomo, un povero uomo in difficoltà, proprio come Alain!"

"QUINDI TU ADESSO LO AIUTERAI! ARMAND, SE NON LO AIUTI ….. SAPRO' RICORDARMELO!" rispondo decisa e furiosa! Il mio Armand è un uomo caritatevole, buono e gentile.

"Ahhhh Conte Vi prego fatelo per carità cristiana! Non posso andare mica a chiedere conforto al vecchio pazzo?! Voi lo sapete che mi prenderebbe in giro e magari … AHHHHH gioirebbe per la disgrazia che si è abbattuta su di meeeee BOUUUUUU …"

Guardo Anna negli occhi, è decisa, temo davvero che non cederà.

"Oooh … e va bene Alain, andiamo ….. nella mia stanza, davanti all'inginocchiatoio!"

"Ohhh Grazie Eminenza!"

"Alain smettila! Quante volte debbo dirti che non sono più un prelato!"

"Si, si avete ragione ma Vi prego aiutatemi!"

Anna mi guarda in malo modo, invitandolo a seguirmi, protesto." Grazie a te Alain! Me la pagherai, sappilo!"

"Ma cosa ho fatto di male? Cardinale, voi forse non ve ne rendete conto ma non siete mica stato messo a stecchetto per cinque mesi! Io invece siiii! AHHHH BOUUUU … "

All'improvviso si spalanca la porta della stanza dell'imperatrice, esce e dice: "UE' Alain ma possibile ca a da chjagne a come nu picciriello?(devi piangere come un bambino) E poi state zitte ca (sta zitto che) mi svegli Gennarino! Cardinà e vedite di dargli nu (dategli un calmante) calmante per almeno cinque mesi a cussj nu vi scoccia e vi lassa ( così non vi scoccia e vi lascia) in pace con la Marchesa! E mo Jamme alluntanateve (adesso andate e allontanatevi) dalla mia porta!"

"Si … si … certo Altezza! Muoviti Alain! Mi pagherai anche questa!"

"Vi prego Eminenza non guardatemi in malo modo, lo so che eravate in un corpo a corpo con la vostra sposa ma io ho bisogno di voi! BOUUU …"

"Alain! E non potevi attendere qualche ora?! Ma insomma! Guardami! Sono in mutande! Muoviti e seguimi!"

"Cardinà eppure vuje! (voi) Prima potevate coprirvi! Però avete delle belle gambe! Ih ih … nu su storte come chille ( non sono storte come quelle) di Ferdinando! Ah ah ah …" dico dopo avere osservato per bene il Cardinale.

"Maestà Vi prego non prendetemi in giro, questa è un'emergenza …"

Vedo spalancarsi la porta di madame Battista che ribatte con sguardo ammiccante: "Emineeeeenzaaaa! Aaaaahhhhh! Questi Jarjayes son così beeeeliiiii!"

Bau bau bau

Vedo la mia Lizzy leccare i piedi dell'ex cardinale.

Il cane di madame mi lecca, tento di allontanarlo, dico: "Su, cane va via, lasciami in pace che mi rendi ancora più nervoso di quanto non lo sia!"

Madame Battista si avvicina al suo cane, si piega sulle ginocchia, mi scruta con attenzione e sussurra: "Armand siete uno spettacolo di uomo! Ahhh siii…"

Fuori di me strepito: "MA SI PUO' SAPPERE COSA DITE?! Madame Battista non guardatemi che non indosso nemmeno i pantaloni! E poi, Madame ma Voi non interessa mio fratello?! MA COME OSATE! ALAIN ED E' TUTTO PER COLPA TUA!"

"Ahhhh ma cosa dite Eminenza! Se questa donzella non pensa ad altro non è certo colpa mia!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Che visioneeeee! E Voi non siete ancora sposaaaaato! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Spalanco gli occhi e digrigno sottovoce: "Madame, con tutto il rispetto, mi ricordate le città di Sodoma e Gomorra. Madame lasciatemi tranquillo che di problemi ne ho già abbastanza!"

"Ooohhhh!" Dico prendendo in braccio la mia Lizzy e rientrando nella stanza.

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che vedo aprirsi la porta di mia nipote Joséphine.

"Alain ... mio zio ha ragione. Io ti capisco ... ma lasciaci sfogare un poco!"

Sento gli occhi di mia nipote scrutarmi con attenzione.

"Però Zio! Avete un bel fisico! Adesso capisco cosa ci ha trovato Anna in Voi! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Ma … ma … Joséphine ma possibile che non ti vergogni a parlarmi in questo modo? E tu Alain aspetta almeno che mi rivesta."

"Ah ah ah ah! Zio ... dovevate vestirvi prima di uscire! Pensate se dovesse vedervi madamigella Elena ... o sua zia! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Joséphine sei davvero impossibile!" dico entrando in tutta fretta nella stanza di Anna. Vedo il mio fidanzato fuori di sé, poche volte l'ho visto arrabbiato, gli porgo gli indumenti e dico: " Armand, meglio che ti rivesta …."

"Si si ... certo certo. Anna ... io non credo di voler vivere in questo palazzo! Dovremo seriamente pensare a dove vivere! Qui non c'è pace!"

"Dice davvero Armand? Ma dove?"

"Non so Anna. Ma ne riparleremo!"

Vedo Armand vestirsi in tutta fretta e lasciare la nostra stanza.

"Elenaaa! Elenaaa! Non uscire!"

"Cosa succede?"

"C'è il Cardinale nudo in giro per i corridoiiii!" Dico facendomi il segno della croce.

"Cosa! Ma zia, non è possibile! Il conte Armand è un uomo religioso e poi è così devoto alla Marchesa!"

"Si certo! Ma é in mutande! Uno scandalo! Non uscire!"

"In mutande! E Voi l'avete visto?"

"Siiiiii" rispondo segnandomi nuovamente. Signore perdonami!

"Ohhh ma … è davvero incredibile!"

"Siiii!"

"Osservo con attenzione lo sguardo di mia zia e dico: "Zia, ho l'impressione che non vi sia dispiaciuto ammirare il Conte in mutande o sbaglio?"

"Oh ... beh ... ecco... devo dire che ... fa la sua bella figura, nipotina mia!"

"ZIA! Vi prego! Non createmi altri problemi! Vi rammento che sia Il conte Armand e il Conte Augustin sono uomini impegnati, quindi spostate altrove i vostri interessi e adesso lasciatemi cambiare d'abito."

"Certo certo ... però credo che se Victor ha preso un poco dai Jarjayes... sarai una sposa soddisfatta! Vedrai!"

"OHHH MA ZIA!" dico imbarazzata.

Io e Victor …. Victor …. Quel bacio! Ahhhh … mi vengono ancora i brividi al pensiero.

Il Cardinale quasi mi trascina per i corridoi è fuori di sé, gli dico: "Mi dispiace che vi abbia interrotti ma io ho bisogno di Voi!"

"Si ... certo, ed io ho bisogno di mia moglie! Ma sembra che nessuno qui lo capisca!"

"Come no! Cardinale, solo io posso capirvi! Ma ci pensate?! Cinque mesi! Nooo io muoio oh se muoio!"

"E a me non ci pensi?! Finalmente il dottore dice che mia moglie sta bene, e tu vieni a disturbarmi! Alain! Io capisco tutto, ma quando è troppo ... è troppo! Ora entra, forza! E mettiti in ginocchio sull'inginocchiatoio, davanti al crocefisso di nostro Signore ed all'icona della Beata Vergine!" dico scocciato.

"Si … mi inginocchio ma … io … cosa ho fatto di male per pentirmi? Io sto male e ho bisogno di parlare, di sfogarmi! Ahhhh Vi prego Cardinale, ditemi come posso fare?"

"Come puoi fare cosa?!"

"Bouuuu sono disperato! Ahhh ditemi Voi come avete fatto?"

"Cosa?! Alain, sii più chiaro, e mettiti in ginocchio! E congiungi le mani, forza!"

"Si .. si … mi inginocchio ma ditemi Voi come avete fatto ad astenervi visto che … oh ma che dico! Sono davvero fuori di me! … So che avete avuto un mucchio di donne prima della Marchesa ma … io sono disperato! Conte Vi prego datemi qualche erba per mettermi a riposo per … per … cinque mesi … ahhhh booouuuu"

Alzo gli occhi al soffitto, cosa posso dire a questo ragazzo? Uhm ... ma si, certo, che idea!

"Alain ... prova a chiedere a Andrè! Lui ... si dice che sia resistito per vent'anni! Di sicuro saprà aiutarti! Ora prega, forza. Recita tutto un rosario, sei capace?!"

"No, non sono capace … vedete nelle mie preghiere … ovviamente quando mi capita di pregare, parlo con Nostro Signore ma il Rosario ecco… io non ne sono capace… Dunque Voi mi consigliate di parlare con André? Ma lui .. lui .. oh beh io non so, non credo di essere capace! Voglio che mi diate un intruglio ma che sia potente."

Faccio un bel respiro, penso un attimo al Cardinale che sono stato, e rispondo con tono tranquillo.

"Nostro Signore, nella Sua immensa benevolenza, ti sta mettendo alla prova. Il tuo compito è resistere, con la tentazione davanti agli occhi. Come resistette il Figlio dell'Altissimo, nel deserto per quaranta giorni, tentato dal diavolo. Anche tu devi resistere"

"Ca … Cardinale, Voi siete riuscito a resistere?"

"Io?! Ehm ... ha poca importanza cosa ho o non ho fatto io. Qui stiamo parlando di te, Alain Sassoin. Sei un soldato, ben addestrato, pronto ad obbedire. Ora, il tuo compito è vegliare sulla salute di tua moglie, senza toccarla. Questo è, chiaro?!"

"Ohhhh bouuuu Eminenza … io … mi sento male … maleee…. svengooooo…" dico poco prima di perdere i sensi.

"Ah ... povero me! Ma Signore, perchè non volete che giaccia con mia moglie?!" uff ... dico cercando di sollevare quest'uomo grande e grosso, accasciato sul pavimento. Niente, è troppo pesante per me. E adesso? Uhm ... mi guardo in giro, vedo la borsa con le mie erbette, afferro un vasetto, lo apro, annuso ... bleach, che puzza! Di sicuro Alain si sveglierà! Lo metto sotto al suo naso e ...

Annuso, strizzo il naso ... che puzza! Spalanco gli occhi e sento un conato di vomito salire ... Oddio ... ma cos'è questo odore?!

"Su su …. Figliolo! Svegliati e alzati! Su! Ami tuo moglie?!"

"i ... Io? si Certo!"

"E allora basta, non svenire e reagisci! Alain devi trovarti un'occupazione per non pensare e se poi non riesci a distrarti, la sera prima di andare a letto, devi prendere questo infuso." dico porgendo il sacchettino. "E ti consiglio di non dormire accanto a tua moglie, trovati un altro alloggio. E adesso su, inginocchiati e preghiamo." dico sedendomi accanto all'inginocchiatoio.

"Dormire ... lontano da Sabrina? No, questo mai! Lei potrebbe pensare che io ... io ... non la desideri mentre invece io ... io ... ooohhhh!"

"Su su Alain non fare così! Dai preghiamo, vedrai che tutti e due dopo ci sentiremo molto meglio! In nome de Padris et Fiilis ed Spiriti Santi Amen…"

Ho cercato Augustin per mezzo palazzo, non era nel suo studio dove mi ha dato appuntamento, ho chiesto ad un valletto e mi è stato detto di andarlo a cercare in cucina. Ma cosa ci farà mai in cucina! Mi farà impazzire, lui e le sue stramberie! E sia, andrò in cucina.

Scendo le scale, volto nel corridoio guidato dalle risate, riconoscerei tra mille la risata di madame Oscar, aperta e argentina, e quella di Andrè, finalmente rilassato dopo anni di controllo. La porta è aperta, mi affaccio e vedo la famiglia riunita, attorno al tavolaccio, seduti su sedie spartane, come se fosse normale per loro trovarsi lì, dove di solito i nobili non vanno.

Ci sono Andrè, seduto a fianco di Oscar, Oscar con in braccio in piccolo Carlo, intenti a mangiare pane e marmellata, Madame Marguerite e Augustin. Una gran bella famiglia penso mentre entro.

"Augustin! Finalmente ti ho trovato!"

"Oh Edmond ma che bella sorpresa! Avanti accomodati, vieni a sederti accanto a me!"

"Si certo! Vedo che state facendo una tarda merenda!" rispondo accomodandomi su una sedia di paglia.

"Vieni amico mio, unisciti a noi … ecco .. prendi una fetta di pane!" dico porgendo il piatto.

"Uhm ... magari anche un buon bicchiere di vino! Ah ah ah ... la tua cantina è sempre ben rifornita amico mio!"

"Ma certo Edmond! Dimmi cosa preferisci?"

"Uhm ... quel buon Dolcetto che fai arrivare dalle tue terre d'oltralpe! Ne avrai di sicuro portato dalla tua missione!"

"Oh ma certo! … E' proprio quello che abbiamo appena aperto!" dico versandolo nel bicchiere.

"Uhm ... Madame Oscar, Voi non dovreste bere alcolici, lo sapete vero?"

"Ehmm … si… ma l'ho solo assaggiato."

"Madame ... capisco che data la bontà di questo vino sia un sacrificio ... ma dovrete rinunciarvi. E, permettetevi di dirvelo qui, davanti a tutti, dovreste anche indossare abiti più comodi, ampi. I pantaloni di Vostro marito non sono adatti alla Vostra attuale condizione. Non offendetevi, lo dico per Voi"

"Ma io non mi ci vedo con delle vesti ingombranti e poi dottore, vi assicuro che i pantaloni sono molto comodi, non stringono in vita e riesco a muovermi con naturalezza."

"Madame, Voi non cambierete mai! Alla Vostra salute e quella della creatura che portate in grembo, che sia bella e forte come Voi, con il carattere di Vostro marito!"

_**Tutti al circo**_

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, cos'è questa tenda enorme?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Siamo davanti a un circo ed è qui che vi porteremo tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Circo? Cosa sarebbe?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Oh Generale, le nostre Autrici ve lo spiegheranno dopo, adesso interloquite con noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si, certo Madame!

_**Lupen:**_ "Carissimo Generale, ha ragione il dottor Lassonne, siete diventato pazzo! Da quando avete raggiunto Palazzo Jarjayes con tutta la vostra truppa, invece di essere contento e di stare calmo per la fine del faticoso viaggio, vi siete agitato di più! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Io pazzo ma cosa dite Madame!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma certo, siete davvero ammattito, visto che addirittura siete andato a spiare nelle segrete!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io volevo accertarmi che mia figlia stesse bene e che Edmond dicesse ad André di astenersi, proprio come ha fatto con Alain!"

_**Carolina: **_"Madame Lupen sapete come li chiamano quelli come lu Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Come Maestà?"

_**Carolina: **_"Scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Ma Maestà …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh Generà è inutile che neghiate l'evidenza, vuje sit pazz." ( voi siete pazzo)

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah il vostro augusto didietro ha preso l'ennesima botta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa vi diverte tanto? Il mio Augusto fondoschiena, come voi lo chiamate, non riesce a risanare ed io non so più cosa fare …"

_**Carolina: **_"Na avite a spià."

_**Generale: **_"Cielo non vi capisco…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ho detto che non dovete spiare, capito Generà?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io non posso ! Ma perché nessuno mi comprende?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oè Generà acca tutti tenne (tutti hanno) i problemi, prendete chille (quel) povero soldato, deve stare a dieta per cinque mesi! Ma ci pensate?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Già! Il povero Alain pensava di passare una notte di passione con Sabrina dopo essere stato lontano per tanto tempo, invece per sua sfortuna deve stare ancora in astinenza per cinque mesi ! Certo che per lui è come morire!Ah ah ah ..:"

_**Alain:**_ "Vi prego Madame, non ricordatemelo! Bouuu … sono perfino svenuto Ahhhh …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Comunque, come sempre, ancora piango per il troppo ridere! Ah ah …"

_**Alain:**_ "Ahhh Voi ridete sulle mie disgrazie! Ahhh che lettrice insensibile!"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin, Madame ride anche per le mie scivolate e il mio augusto fondochiena che non guarisce!"

_**Alain:**_ "Generale ahhh che disgrazia! Ma perché proprio a noi sono capitate lettrici così insensibili?! Ahhhh …."

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah … scusatemi ma davvero non resisto ah ah ah …"

_**Alain:**_ "Ahhh Generale che disgrazia!"

_**Generale: **_"Su su Sassoin sii uomo, forza!"

_**Alain:**_ "Si, certo, parlate bene voi che questa notte farete festa con madame!"

_**Generale: **_"Ne sei proprio sicuro Sassoin? Forse non conosci le Arpie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Alain, alias l'imbecillone, non hai preso troppo bene i cinque mesi di risposo forzato e sei finito a tappeto."

_**Alain:**_ "Ma vi sembra poco la sorpresa che quelle due streghe mi hanno riservato?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Non di certo però anche Maribeau è rimasto senza licenza. Tanto, sappiamo tutti dove l'avrebbe trascorsa."

_**Alain:**_ "Ma cosa volete che mi importi di quel pagliaccio! Ahhhh bouuuu … Oh Generale come siamo sfortunati! Ahhh BOUUU… Madame Tetide, perché mi guardate in questo modo?

_**Tetide:**_ "Mi dispiace per ciò che ti sta succedendo!"

_**Alain:**_ "BOUUU … OHHH Grazie Madame, voi si che mi comprende! Ahhhh Dannate Arpie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, si può sapere adesso perché ce l'hai con noi?"

_**Alain:**_ "Come perché?! Mi avete messo in astinenza e non per un giorno o due ma per BEN cinque mesi, dico … cinque mesi!"

_**Terry: **_"Alain ti sei ammattito anche tu? Non siamo state noi ma Lassonne, parla con lui."

_**Alain:**_ "Ahhh bugiarde macchiavelliche Arpie! Ahhh …"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin sei una lagna e smettila!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ormai ho capito che in questa famiglia di matti non si può stare tranquilli neanche a casa!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Avite ragione madame Tetide, pensate ca il mio povero Gennarino, non è riuscito a dormire per le grida del soldato! A proposito Generà, lu bidet!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si Maestà penserò al vostro bidet nel prossimo capitolo."

_**Carolina:**_ "Perfetto!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Madame de Jarjayes avete descritto molto bene il marito: un brav'uomo con qualche fissa."

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, Madame, confermo."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Soltanto qualche? Oscar deve avere un maschio, ci dev'essere un Papa in famiglia... Intanto, tornato a casa, è sempre più dispotico e ha sempre Giosuele nei suoi pensieri..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Desidera tanto un maschio e quando le Arpie si decideranno a concederlo a mia figlia, vedrete che Augustin si calmerà. Riguardo ad avere un Papa in famiglia, beh, dovrà rassegnarsi, visto che sono tutti dei Jarjayes non certo votati alla castità."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Vero Madame!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Certo che è vero Madame! Noi Jarjayes siamo inclini a rinchiuderci solo tra le quattro mura delle nostre stanze da letto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"JOSEPHINE SEI UNA SFACCIATA!"

_**Carolina: **_" Jammè Gennerà e nu scucciate!"

_**Perla:**_ "Finalmente la grande brigata ha fatto ritorno a Palazzo Jarjayes. Che bell'accoglienza!"

_**Alain: **_"Madamigella, bella accoglienza per chi? Non certo per me! Ahhh …"

_**Carolina: **_"Uffà! Alain e jamme!"

_**Alain: **_"Maestà vi prego lasciatemi elaborare il lutto …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa?! Alain forse hai fatto il funerale alla marmotta?! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Vi prego madame Joséphine, anche voi noooo! Ahhhh Bouuu …"

_**Perla:**_ "Però, povero Alain, adesso che finalmente poteva giacere con sua moglie dovrà attendere ancora cinque mesi prima di averla tutta per se."

_**Alain: **_"Esatto madamigella! Tutta colpa delle Arpie! A proposito di chi è stata l'idea?"

_**Aizram: **_"Di Terry…"

_**Terry: **_"Di Aizram…"

_**Generale: **_"BRAVE! BIS! Ecco, sarebbe possibile mettere tutti in astinenza?"

_**Perla:**_ "Anche voi?"

_**Generale: **_"IO? Ma cosa c'entro io?"

_**Perla:**_ "Beh, se non ho sentito male avete detto tutti.."

_**Generale: **_"Tutti tranne me, ovviamente!"

_**Perla:**_ "Andrè hai sentito cosa ha detto Lassonne?"

_**André: **_"Si .. certo … dovrò contenermi un poco…"

_**Generale: **_"Ma io volevo che Edmond mettesse anche lui a riposo per cinque mesi."

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta tu che sei gravida e devi tutelare la salute di Sophie!"

_**Perla:**_ "Comunque André, del resto, hai aspettato vent'anni prima che Oscar ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti cosa vuoi che sia sforzo più, sforzo meno e poi è per il bene della piccola Sophie, senza contare che gli sforzi poi saranno ricompensati, vero autrici?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa c'entrano le Autrici? Chiedetelo a me. Certo che avete ragione Madamigella Perla! Riposo, riposo, riposo."

_**Perla:**_ "Il generale è ufficiale, è proprio andato di matto, vuole che gli altri si astengano dal fare certe attività tranne lui, non va proprio bene così, eh no, caro generale."

_**Generale: **_"Come no, invece si! Ih ih ih …A proposito Arpie, mi complimento con voi che avete impedito che Armand giacesse con Anna! Ih ih …"

_**Nanny: **_"Se sola prova a toccare la Marchesa, assaggerà il mio mattarello come quando era bambino!"

_**Armand:**_ "Nanny ti prego! Ho cinquant'anni, non credi che mi sia sacrificato abbastanza?"

_**Nanny: **_"Sposati e poi fa quello che vuoi ma adesso niente. Augustin, penserò io a sorvegliare questo spretato!"

_**Generale: **_"Siii Brava Nanny!"

_**Armand:**_ "Oh povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi tu, quasi ex prelato non sei nella stessa situazione, giusto Armand?"

_**Armand:**_ "Certo! Se avete letto il nuovo capitolo, Alain è venuto a disturbarmi …"

_**Alain: **_"Eminenza, solo voi potete darmi conforto! Bouuuu …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahahah hai ragione tesoruccio, vai sempre da Armand! Ahahah … Nanny, meno male che dopo che ti hanno creata... hanno buttato lo stampino che già c'è Carletto rompino che stressa il padre ahahaah... che mito sto pischello!"

_**Nanny: **_"Madamigella non è passato nemmeno un giorno da quando la truppa è rientrata a palazzo e già non si capisce nulla. Che confusione!"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, hai ragione Nanny però che spasso! Anna se tuo figlio crescerà a palazzo è assicurato che i suoi cugini figli di jo flagello di dio lo travieranno a vita!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Madamigella, Nanny ha ragione, io sono tanto confusa!"

_**Australia:**_ "Coraggio Anna! Ihihih già assaporo l'idea, ahaha! Loro si che sono simpaticissimi, non come la piattola di Catherine! Ma stiamo scherzando? Fosse stata mia figlia... da mo' che ti avevo punita! Che irrispettosa! Tze'!"

_**Catherine: **_"Ma forse non avete compreso cosa hanno combinato i miei genitori? Loro … loro … Ahhh bouuu che vergogna!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh ma si nu flagello piccirrè! E finitela! I vostri genitori sono ancora giovai e hanno tutto il diritto di divertirsi. Te aggià già ditte a capa nun è bona!"( Te l'ho già detto, la tua testa non è buona)

_**Australia:**_ "Brava, hai ragione Caroli'! A capa nun e' bbonaaaaaaaaa proprio! Ahah e a proposito di .. cape... Oscar! Sembri terrorizzata da Gennari'... troppo comica la situazione... meglio Alain da sopportare del... coso! Ihihihih Chissà dove finirà sto..., essere non meglio identificato…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maestà, scusate ma visto che c'era, poteva andare direttamente alla reggia che, tanto, è vicina. Almeno alleggeriva il caravanserraglio..."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrè nu ce penso nemmeno, ho troppa voglia di divertirmi quindi rimango nu poco a casa de lu Generale!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar non sopporta proprio il neonato. Temo che, fra tre mesi, si troverà malino..."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh Madamigella Australia, Madame Agrifoglio, non riesco a nasconderlo ma io sono davvero spaventata!"

_**André: **_"Dai amore mio, ci sono io con te!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie André sei un tesoro!"

_**Perla:**_ " Ragazze complimenti, ho riso moltissimo, bravissime. Bisous."

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Perla!"

_**Alain: **_"Avete sentito Conte? Tutti felici tranne noi!"

_**Armand:**_ "Vero Alain sig …"

_**Francesca Barone:**_ "Povero Alain!"

_**Katia:**_ "Già, povero Alain … dopo mesi di digiuno torna a casa e niente dovrà aspettare la nascita di suo figlio! Ah ah ah…"

_**Alain: **_"Sentito Eminenza? Tutti ridono tranne me! AHHHH BOUUUU AHHHH .."

_**Armand: **_"Coraggio Alain!"

_**Generale: **_"Bene, Autrici, continuate così! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Scusate Arpie... mi son un po' ... ehm persa dietro al... una tranquilla serata a palazzo! Ahahah. Aeeeeeee'! No no nonononooooooo! La disperazione più nera, sconvolgente, straziante del mio tesoruccio! Siete delle bestie senza cuore, autrici! Come avete potuto farlo? Comeeee!"

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Alain:**_ "AHHHH Che brutta risataaa! BOUUUU …. SI si siiii sono senza cuore… AHHHH che sofferenza indicibile!"

_**Australia:**_ "Senza cuore, siete! Ecccoooo! Se gli verrà un infarto o una sincope che già quasi gli è venuta! Povero caro tesoro mio!"

_**Alain:**_ "OHHHH Madamigella ahhhh ed io pensavo di tornare a casa e chiudermi in camera con Sabrina! AHHHHH BOUUUU…."

_**Australia:**_ "Arpie, sappiate che vi riterrò personalmente responsabili! Dopo questo viaggio da pazzi letteralmente ihihih ... in bianco, lo fate andare in biancooooo! Per messsssssiiiiii! Oh povero caro! Ti prego resistiiii!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Terry che spasso!"

_**Terry: **_"Mi sto divertendo anch'io!"

_**Alain:**_ "Siete due sadiche! BOUUUU…"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah Sabrina Sabrina! Riprenditi presto, mamma mia! Speriamo bene, giusto?!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma non è colpa mia io …"

_**Alain:**_ "Lo so cara, lo so … BOUUUU …"

_**Australia:**_ "Alain certo che in buona compagnia tesoruccio, eh?"

_**Alain:**_ "Si ma io … OHHHH Arpie, vi prego abbiate pietà di me! AHHH BOUUUU …"

_**Katia:**_ "Spero che Elena perdoni presto Girodelle."

_**Katia:**_ "Povero Generale tutte a lui! Ah ah ah …"

_**GiorgiaMastrocicco:**_ "Uno scrocio di mani …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame! Immagino che gli applausi siano per me, vero?"

_**GiorgiaMastrocicco:**_ "Ovviamente Signor Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Come potrebbe essere altrimenti?! Comunque Madame, sono davvero felice che abbiate gradito il nuovo capitolo ma non la mia scivolata. Non immaginate nemmeno il seguito. Ahh che brutta nottata che mi aspetta! Tutta colpa di queste due Arpie!"

_**GiorgiaMastrocicco:**_ "Su, coraggio Generale!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Amico mio rilassatevi con Madame .."

_**Generale: **_"Ma certo! Solo che le Arpie hanno deciso che questa notte nessuno dovrà dormire …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Vabbé sarà per la prossima ma voi fate riposare anche gli altri.."

_**Generale: **_"Siii! E' esattamente quello che voglio fare! Ih ih …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Bravo "divertitevi" sfruttate al meglio la lezione del dottore!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Bravo Lassonne, ditelo al Generale che è vecchio, che ormai 1 volta al mese è più che sufficiente, non due volte al giorno, che potrebbe rimanerci secco! AH ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, non ricordate che mio marito è svedese? Certo che lo conosco, anche se è difficile. Infatti ha imparato Joe a parlare italiano, molto bene.

_**Elektra:**_ "Victor che sognavi una storia con Oscar ah ah ah … ora hai trovato Elena che , mi sa, ha lo stesso carattere di Oscar, te ne farà vedere delle belle! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Con Alain siete proprio cattive Ah ah ah ..potevate dargli almeno il contentino almeno adesso che è tornato, almeno si calmava per un po' i bollenti spiriti ah ah ah … Alain poverino è svenuto alla notizia che dovrà aspettare cinque mesi!Ah ah ah .. l'aureola se l'è guadagnata.

_**Terry: **_"Ma no, cosa dici! Non siamo state cattive, un poco ciascuno non fa male nessuno! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Era abituato tutti i giorni con donne diverse, ora che ha Sabina le è fedele, erano già cinque mesi, almeno la notte dell'arrivo potevate farlo concludere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma nemmeno per sogno, altrimenti che Arpie saremmo?! Ah ah ah…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Come al solito voi Generale sporcaccione, siete a spiare Oscar e André, così vi hanno fatto lo scherzetto e siete caduto sul vostro didietro già malconcio Ah ah ah … vi sta proprio bene!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar e André dovevate oscurare lo spioncino con della vernicee far mettere dei pannelli pesanti in modo che il Generale non possa più sentire quello che fate nella vostra camera. André devi usare tanta fantasia per non schiacciare la pancia di Oscar, mentre siete occupati e tranquillo, se non avrà fitte potrete continuare, fino quasi al nono mese. 

_**Miria:**_ "Povero Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, vi assicuro che il dottor Lassonne non è stato tanto gentile, anzi, mi ha fatto sentire un indicibile dolore. Povero me!"

_**Cleo takaTaniaXeris:**_ "Generale Jarjayes ma voi non vi stancate mai di ficcare il naso dappertutto e spiare vostra figlia? Madamigella Oscar che è più fredda del ghiaccio ma infondo l'ammiro molto …"

_**Cleo takaTaniaXeris:**_ "Ma santo cielo che guaio che ha preso André… una famiglia così movimentata neanche io ce l'ho, che ho sette coppie di zii da parte di mia madre e parenti sparsi per l'Italia e l'America…"

_**Cleo takaTaniaXeris:**_ "Oscar, Andrè condoglianze!"

_**Cleo takaTaniaXeris:**_ "Generale, condoglianze pure a voi… non avrete l'erede al primo parto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Lo sooo… Ed è colpa delle Arpie! Dannazione! Riguardo a ficcanasare, io non spio, sorveglio!"

_**Cleo takaTaniaXeris:**_ "Ah comunque maledetto Giosuele è il meglio del meglio!

Ho riso per mezz'ora! Ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame ma che male ho fatto? Tutti che ridono di me, questa è una congiura ordita ai mie danni dalle Arpie, povero me!"

_**Australia: **_Non fai che lamentarti! Ahaha e.. vecchio scimunito: visto? Sentito? E femmina! Capito?! Che testardo, ingombrante, opprimente, spione, stressante che sei... son felice se nanny ti da una bella lezione! Ihihih …"

_**Generale: **_"Lo so che è femmina! Ma possibile che tutti dobbiate ricordarmelo?!"

_**Australia: **_"Certo, perché mi diverte farlo! Che bello sarebbe se Marguerite se ti fa ... andare in bianco un paio di volte! Beh, che vuoi? Sono solo "innocenti suggerimenti"! Ihihih…"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, vi proibisco di ascoltarla."

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ah vecchiaccio! .. Uno dovrebbe registrare le... stupidate che purtroppo escono numerose e irrefrenabili dalla tua bocca! La tua conversazione con Lassone e'... oddio, da insani mentali! Ahahaha ma tanto si sapeva, no? Ahahaha come fa tua moglie a sopportarti?! Come! E poi.. caduto col sedere per terra? Chissà come maiiiiiiiiii! Sporcaccione guardone! Comunque concordo: da voi non ci si annoia mai!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … Gattaccia insolente!"

_**Katia:**_ "Prima di concludere debbo interloquire con Victor…"

_**Victor: **_"Dite Madame…"  
_**Katia:**_ "Ma possibile che siate tanto ingenuo? Ma avete visto cosa è successo?"

_**Victor: **_"Ecco .. io …"

_**Generale: **_"Parlo io, meglio! … Victor è un ingenuo" Raccontare dei suoi trascorsi amorosi!"

_**Katia:**_ "Non credo che sia ingenuità, ma è giusto che le dica la verità prima del matrimonio pittosto che saperlo da altri!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Madame quanti problemi!"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Sono indietro con i capitoli e sapete cosa vi dico?!"

_**Generale: **_"Dite …"

_**Berenice Marisei:**_ "Che tracannate un po' troppo vino! Ih ih … avete ordinato André di farsi amare da Oscar!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io davvero non capisco cosa c'è di male se ordino ad André di farsi amare da mia figlia? Come ho già detto tante volte, è vitale che mi diano l'erede. Naturalmente Dopo che si sposano. Ovviamente voi non lo sapete ancora ma quei due concepiranno mia nipote PRIMA del matrimonio la mia piccola Sophie! … Sig …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi vecchiaccio, smettila di lamentarti! Ora vieni qui che le Arpie hanno deciso di portarci al circo …"

_**Elektra: **_"Quasi quasi lo lasciamo qui! Ih ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry …. se lo lasciamo qui poi noi con chi ci divertiamo?! No no ….. lo rivoglio, sano e salvo! Al massimo spaventato, se vuoi spelacchiato, ma lo rivoglio!"

_**Terry: **_"Ovvio, visto che adesso è il suo turno! Ih ih … Aizram hai avuto un'idea fantastica! AH ah ah …."

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih … grazie mia cara amica, ma qui il vero genietto del dispetto sei tu …"

_**Oscar:**_ " Ma cos'è questo tendone enorme?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' il circo Oscar, vedrai che ti piacerà! Lì ci sono animali, acrobati, pagliacci ….. c'è anche un cannone che spara le persone! Ih ih ih"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa! Spara le persone! Ma cosa dite, non può essere!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo, entra e vedrai …. e forse, dico forse, faremo provare il cannone a tuo padre!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme so proprio curiosa di vedere questa cosa che se mi piace apro un circo a corte."

_**Generale: **_"A corte Maestà? Nella Vostra Napoli spero! Perché nella nostra Versailles ….. abbiamo già abbastanza stravaganze!"

_**Carolina: **_"Veramente mi riferivo nella mia Reggia…"

_**Generale: **_"Ah …. se è così …. fate pure! Bene Arpie, entriamo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vieni Marguerite, appoggiati a me!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Grazie caro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ….. che strano posto ….. dove ci accomodiamo? Spero almeno che ci siano dei cuscini!"

_**Terry: **_"Niente cuscini, però ci accomodiamo in prima fila, li le sedie sono molto più comode che le panche che sono dietro."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma …. madame Arpia, il mio augusto didietro è ….. ehm ….. lesionato! Necessito di un morbido cuscino!"

_**Terry: **_"Uff .. Se Voi non aveste spiato, non sareste caduto e il VOSTRO fondoschiena sarebbe guarito da un pezzo."

_**Generale:**_ "IO non spio! Volete mettervelo in quella zuccaccia che avete, due arpie che non siete altro?! Io sorveglio!"

_**Terry: **_"Siiii certo! Meglio sederci e riguardo al Vostro Augusto fondoschiena, beh, arrangiatevi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Argh …. Marguerite, le senti?! Se la prendono sempre con me! Vieni cara, accomodiamoci qui, vicini vicini …. anche tu Oscar, qui, accanto a tuo padre!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André ti prego mettiti accanto a mio padre."

_**André: **_"Certo Oscar …. come vuoi"

_**Generale:**_ "No, Oscar resterai tu accanto a me, e poi si sistemerà Andrè! E non voglio sentire lamentele!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma nemmeno per sogno! André siediti accanto a mio padre altrimenti andrò ad accomodarmi dietro sulla panca!"

_**Generale:**_ "E allora farò sistemare il principino al tuo fianco …. decidi tu! Preferisci tuo padre o il cosino puzzolente? Ih ih ih"

_**Oscar:**_ "Nessuno dei due, visto che l'imperatrice non si siederebbe mai su di una panca scomoda e senza schienale. André andiamo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Fermi lì, qui siamo noi a decidere i posti, quindi tu cara ti siedi a fianco di tuo padre! Ih ih ih ih"

_**Oscar:**_ "Arg! Maledizione alla vostra piuma magica! Ci private della nostra volontà."

_**Le Arpie:**_ "Ih ih ih ih ih Ah ah ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannate Arpie! Oh Marguerite ma lo sai che quelle due streghe hanno deciso di mettermi in imbarazzo con te?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "In imbarazzo? In che senso caro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedi cara, come saprai che da buon soldato, io sorveglio sempre tutto e all'ora di pranzo mentre le due streghe non erano in possesso della loro piuma ho letto le loro chat e hanno deciso che OHHHHH Marguerite che vergogna! Ahhhh streghe!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Uhm ….. Augustin, devo forse preoccuparmi? Il tuo augusto didietro sarà dolente a lungo? Dovrò farti io la medicazione? Stai tranquillo cara, nulla di tutto ciò potrà mai mettermi in imbarazzo! Forza, fatti coraggio!"

_**Generale:**_ "No no noooo non si tratta di questo. Vedi .. ecco … non vogliono che io combini nulla con te per qualche tempo! .. Capisci cara?! Ascolta quelle due hanno parlato di un cannone che spara le persone, che ne diresti se ci infilassi prima l'una e poi l'altra? Così, tanto per ridere un poco!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …. caro …. non credo che ci riuscirai …. hanno loro in mano la piuma magica, e non farle innervosire o ci mettono te, nella bocca del cannone!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … Maledizione!"

_**Arpie:**_ "AH AH AH AH AH AH AH"

_**Aizram:**_ "Cosa dici, lo mettiamo nel cannone alla fine?! O nella gabbia con i leoni?!"

_**Terry: **_"Nel cannone mi fa ridere di più immagino che viete lanciato."

_**Aizram:**_ "sei spietata!"

_**Terry: **_"Sarà ma a me viene da ridere!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, facciamo entrare gli acrobati?!"

_**André:**_ "Oh Oscar guarda quei giocolieri come lanciano le clave!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè, sono bravissimi! Voglio provarci anche io!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Cosa?! Ma Oscar, potrebbe essere pericoloso!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Pericoloso! Ma André cosa dici! Io maneggio le armi, quindi come potrebbero essere pericolose qualche clava?"

_**Andrè:**_ "Ti prego Oscar, resta qui e godiamoci lo spettacolo!"

_**Oscar:**_ "E va bene André!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Uff ….. guarda, stanno entrando i trapezisti!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Oh ma …. non ci posso credere! Sono sospesi nell'aria e … saltano!"

_**Andrè:**_ "È …. meraviglioso!"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale non dite una parola, vi piace?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo, sono affascinato da tanta bravura …. ma quando sento mia figlia dire che vuole provare anche lei …. temo il peggio!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Forse non avete fiducia in lei o in noi?"

_**Generale: "**_Ma in voi due, mi pare ovvio! Marguerite …. povero me!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma no, cosa dite! Lo sapete che con la nostra piuma nessuno si farà mai male!""

_**Generale:**_ "Ne siete proprio sicure? Sicure sicure sicure? Proprio nessuno?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry, noto una certa ironia nelle parole del generale!"

_**Terry:**_ "Come sempre … Ascolta Aizram che ne diresti di fargli un piccolo scherzetto, visto che a breve entreranno i clown!"

_**Aizram**_: "Ma certo! Dimmi …. anzi fai pure tutto ciò che vuoi! Ih ih ih … Terry ….. sta entrando il cannone … è quello che hai in mente?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Siiii …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, allora adesso ci avviciniamo quatte quatte, acchiappiamo il generale e lo buttiamo dentro. Sei pronta? Al mio tre!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si, certo, prontissima!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E uno …. e due ….e …. TREEEE!"

_**Generale:**_ "Aiuto! Lasciatemi! NOOOOO! Il cannone NOOOOO!"

BOOOOM!

_**Aizram:**_ "secondo te dove atterrerà?! Sul materasso o sul terreno?"

_**Terry:**_ "No, lo facciamo catapultare nel prossimo capitolo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "No n no …. lo voglio a terra … sul suo augusto fondoschiena! AH AH AH AH AH!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah … Sei davvero tremenda!"

_**Generale:**_ "AHI AHI AHI ….. Che botta Marguerite …. che botta! OHI OHI OHI …" dico massaggiandomi il mio augusto didietro dolorante.

_**Marguerite:**_ "Oh …. povero caro ….. vieni, ti curo io!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannate Arpie, all'ultimo hanno tolto il materasso! OHi OHI OHI! Ma prima o poi riuscirò a prendere la piuma magica e allora … IH IH Ih sarò io a ridere!"


	186. Chapter 186

Capitolo 186 – Una nuova nipotina

Siamo ancora tutti riuniti in cucina, mi alzo da tavola e dico: "Bene Augustin, adesso debbo andare da Luisa, con tutto quello che è successo non sono ancora passato da lei. Adesso scusatemi!"

"Aspetta …. vengo con te, sai, non l'ho ancora salutata! Mi fermo giusto qualche minuto e poi ti lascio alla visita! Marguerite ….. a dopo!"

"A dopo caro!"

Saluto con voce tranquilla mio marito, mentre resto in cucina con la mia ultimogenita ed Andrè. Sono così carini da vedere assieme, Andrè è sempre premuroso e si assicura che a mia figlia non manchi nulla. Anche Augustin era dolce e premuroso quando attendevo le nostre figlie. Certo, Andrè è molto più sereno e presente, ma infondo loro due sono cresciuti sempre assieme, se cerchi uno trovi anche l'altro, è sempre stato così. Mi perdo a guardarli, senza farmi notare troppo da loro e ricordo quando attendevo Joséphine, l'emozione ad ogni suo movimento, la voglia di vederla e la paura. Oscar mi assomiglia molto, ben più di quanto lei stessa possa immaginare.

Usciamo dalla cucina e ci dirigiamo verso la stanza di Luisa. Busso deciso, "Luisa sono tuo padre, posso entrare?!"

Sono distesa nel letto, stanca e gonfia, Maxim è seduto accanto a me, sussurra: "Oh cara Luisa, hai sentito? E' arrivato tuo padre!"

"Si ….. ahhh ...Maxime, apri tu per favore?!"

"Sta giù mio tesoro, non fare movimenti bruschi, penso io ad aprire!"

Vedo la porta aprirsi ed apparire Maxime, il mio genero inetto. È tutto ben vestito, con un completino rosso, riccamente decorato, inappuntabile con il suo Jabot tenuto fermo da una spilla preziosa.

"Buonasera Maxime! Come sta mia figlia?!" dico con tono autoritario entrando nella stanza.

Mi fermo, vedendo Luisa sdraiata sul divanetto, con una veste da camera ed un'enorme pancia. Enorme, molto di più. No, Marguerite non è mai divenuta così grossa! Che non stia bene? O che siano due?!

"Luisa, figliola! Che piacere vederti!"

Rispondo timidamente a mio suocero: "Bu … bu … buona sera ge .. Generale!"

"Maxim si può sapere cosa hai da balbettare? Possibile che tu sia sempre il solito timoroso? Non ti mangio mica e poi sei l'unico genero che non ho sfidato a duello, quindi calmati!"

"S ….. Si Signore! Mi …. mi calmo, Signore!"

"Bene, bene! Adesso levati di mezzo che devo salutare mia figlia!"

"S …. Si Signore! Subito Signore! Come volete Signore!" dico un poco tremante. Mio suocero mi fa una paura …..

Con atteggiamento deciso, do uno scappellotto a mio genero, guardo mia figlia e dico: "Figliola, sono felice di averti rifilato un marito adatto a te! Dimmi Luisa come ti senti?"

"Oh, Padre! Sapeste! Ho le gambe gonfie, il ventre enorme, i piedi che sembrano due ….. bacinelle di acqua calda! Non ce la faccio davvero più! E le mie mani?! Guardate le mie mani!" quasi urlo allungando le mie povere mani verso mio padre. Le mie manine esili, dalle dita affusolate … aaahhhhhhh

Osservo con attenzione e ribatto: "Umm .. hai ragione, sono gonfie! … Edmond cosa mi dici al riguardo? E vedi di essere preciso nella tua diagnosi, voglio capire cosa sta succedendo a mia figlia!"

"Augustin …. cosa vuoi che stia succedendo? Sta per diventare madre, ormai è questione di giorni, forse anche solo di ore! È normale che sia così! Rilassati, anzi …. esci che così posso visitare meglio Luisa!"

"Ma … ma .. Edmond cosa dici, sii più preciso. O sono ore oppure giorni! Ma che razza di medico che sei! Ohhh possibile che alla tua veneranda età non sappia quando nascerà mia nipote?"

"Augustin, se mi lasci visitare tua figlia sarò più preciso, va bene?! Adesso vuoi gentilmente accomodarti fuori? O forse adesso vuoi insegnarmi il mio mestiere?!"

"Edmond, io non voglio insegnare il mestiere a nessuno ma TU non puoi dirmi che non sai quando MIA figlia darà alla luce MIA nipote! Eh si, perché sono sicuro che sarà una femmina."

"Ufff …. certo che sarà una femmina! Si vede dalla pancia! Lo vedi, è tonda! Quindi molto probabilmente sarà una femmina. Ed ora vuoi uscire?"

"Ehmm .. si .. ma … Edmond, la pancia di Oscar è ovale, vero?" dico un poco preoccupato, la pancia di Oscar deve essere ovale, lei mi darà un maschio!

"No … la pancia di Oscar è tonda! Rassegnati e fattene una ragione, tanto dai Jarjayes solo femmine!" uff …. che noioso che è Augustin!

"Ma per favore! Edmond ti ho fatto bere troppo vino e sei ubriaco! Anzi, sta attento a cosa fai a mia figlia Luisa, non vorrei che ubriaco come sei le facessi del male."

"ESCI!"

"Oh ma dico! Vedi di calmarti, CAPITO! Che Luisa è MIA figlia! E vedi di fare bene il tuo lavoro altrimenti ti infilzo con la mia spada! MAXIM!"

"SISSSIGNORE! Ditemi Signore, Al Vostro servizio Signore!"

"Hai sentito il dottore? FUORI DI QUI!"

"I ….. Io Signore?! Ma …. Io sono sempre rimasto, Signore!" dico intimidito dal tono di voce di mio suocero, dal suo sguardo glaciale e dalla sua grinta.

Prima di uscire con mio genero, guardo Lassonne e dico: "Edmond come vedi mio genero è un tantino agitato ma adesso ci penserò io a calmarlo. A dopo Edmond e vedi di concentrarti, CHIARO!"

"Uff … si si …. vai! Ah …. per cortesia fai portare la cena per Luisa qui ….. non è il caso che scenda in salone!"

Lo scruto e continuo: "Sei davvero sicuro? Forse è arrivato il momento?! Oh perbacco che meraviglia! Ahhh se fosse stato un maschio!" guardo mio genero. "Ah se solo tu fossi un uomo un poco più deciso! Avresti generato un bel MASCHIO!"

"Ma ….. Signore … io!"

"AHHHH! AIUTOOOO! ARGH ...AAAHHH …. MAXIMMMMMME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EDMOND! SI Può SAPERE Perché MIA FIGIA STA URLANDO?!" chiedo preoccupato

"ESCI SUBITO E VAI A CHIAMARE NANNY E MARGUERITE! VELOCE AUGUSTIN!"

Afferro per il braccio mio genero e digrigno: "Hai sentito Maxim?! Esci fuori di qui, su FORZA … AVANTI MARCH! Ma cosa pretendo visto che non sai impugnare nemmeno una pistola!"

"Si …. Luisa … Io …. allora vado? Tu vuoi che io vada? Dimmi ….."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH VAI VIA MAXIMMM E' TUTTA COLPA TUA SE STO SOFFRENDO … AHHHHHH"

"Mi …. Mia Cara? Ma …. io …." non riesco a finire la frase che un libro mi arriva addosso, lanciato da mia moglie. "Argh …."

Sono sbalordito, guardo prima la mia paziente poi Augustin e ribatto diverto: "Però non c'è che dire, tale padre, tale figlia! Ih ih … Maxim figliolo, tua moglie ti ha colpito sulla fronte, ti sei fatto male?"

"Ehm … un poco Dottore ….. ma non importa ….. "

"AHHHHH OUUUUUUUU "

Guardo mio genero e dico: "Secondo te, io sarei fuori di testa come TUA moglie?"

"Oh …. Ehm …. Signore, con tutto il rispetto, però …. mia moglie non è fuori di testa … è ….. in stato interessante!"

"MAXIMMMMMEEEE! AAAARRGHHHH! è solo colpa tuaaa!" urlo lanciando un altro libro.

Raccolgo il libro timoroso e balbetto: "Ge … ge .. Generale, fo … fo .. forse è meglio … u .. u..."

Afferro nuovamente il braccio di mio genero e digrigno: "Ho capito! Ma basta balbettare che mi ricordi quella squinternata di madame Battista! Edmond fa il tuo dovere, chiaro?!"

"Si, certo. Ora va' a chiamare Nanny e Marguerite! Fa portare acqua calda e asciugamani. Su su …. ti ricordi ancora cosa accade? O sono passati troppi anni ed alla tua veneranda età hai rimosso tutto?!"

"Edmond credi che stia per nascere?"

"No ma ….. secondo te perché Luisa urla così! E questa pozza di acqua cosa credi che sia?! Augustin ….., ormai amico mio sei diventato impossibile!" dico con tono ironico.

"Ehiii e poi non sono ne vecchio e tanto meno impossibile, capito? TU semmai lo sei non io! Roba da pazzi!" dico lasciando la stanza.

"O ma allora ….. non hai capito proprio nulla!"

Mentre lascio la stanza, ascolto le ultime parole di Edmond, faccio capolino e ribatto: "Ma cosa dovrei capire?!"

"Che stai per avere un nuovo nipotino, anzi …. nipotina! Ah ah ah ah!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

"Arg … si … ho capito, adesso ti mando su Nanny e Margherite!" strattono Maxim e continuo: "Hai sentito?! Forza andiamo di sotto!"

"S …. Sissignore, subito Signore! Luisa …. io … vado ….. io …."

Mentre scendiamo lo scalone, guardo dritto negli occhi mio genero e dico: "Maxim, ci hai messo BEN cinque anni per farti onore e adesso cosa ti prende? Perché balbetti come un ragazzino? Su avanti, scendi e vedi di non inciampare. Ci mancherebbe solo che cada e tua figlia si ritrovi con un padre claudicante!"

"Di … dieci anni ...Signore ….." dico sottovoce, terrorizzato dal Generale.

"DIECI! COSA! E' passato tanto tempo! Accidenti a te Maxim ma che razza di maschio sei! Avessi almeno generato un maschio ti avrei compreso! Invece cosa fai! Dieci anni per fare una femmina! Bah …"

All'improvviso sento alle mie spalle l'imperatrice che dice: "Ue Paisà ma si può sapere cosa dite?! E vuje ca avite fatto? Avite fatto?"

"Maestà …. perdonatemi ma finalmente mio genero qui presente ha funzionato, tra poche ore diverrò nuovamente nonno, e sarà una femmina! Ma da Maxime non potevo pretendere di più! Ora muoviti tu e vai a chiamare Nanny! VELOCE!"

"Oh per san Gennà! Ma vuje sit pazz! (voi siete pazzo) Oh povere figlie che si ritrovano nu padre comme a vje( Un padre come voi) Generà a proposito avite mandato a nu garzone a procurarmi nu bidet?"

"Eh?! Domani Maestà! Adesso è tardi! Domani provvederò!"

"Come sarebbe a dire domani! Io lo voglio adesso. Generà io debbo lavarmi e subito!"

"Eh?! Ehm … si si ….. certo Maestà." dico allontanandomi dopo avere fatto un piccolo inchino. Quello strumento del maligno in questa casa, mai!

"Bene, finalmente avite capito! E nu fate chilla facce ca lu bidet, nunè uno strumento del maligno! Vuje site tutti degli sporcaccioni!"

"Ehm …" ma come ha fatto a leggermi nel pensiero? Quella donna è una strega! Non sembra neppure la sorella della nostra amata Regina!

"FORZA PAISA' E Jamme! Andate da lu garzone. Entro stasera voglio lu bidet, questo è un ordine!"

"Si si …. certo certo!"

"OHHH Finalmente avite capito! Bene, ora posso tornare nelle mie stanze. A proposito Generà faciteme purtà da mangià ca tenga famme!"(fatemi portare da mangiare che ho fame)

"Ma …. non scendete nel salone Maestà?! La cena sarà servita tra poco …."

"Ahh beh, in questo caso vengo con vuje. Su ascinnimme (scendiamo) queste scale!" dico sorpassando i due uomini, con passo rapido e deciso.

Scendiamo nel salone, raggiungo Marguerite e le sussurro: "Marguerite …. Luisa ha bisogno di te … e di Nanny. Credo che tra poco diventeremo di nuovo nonni!"

"Ohhh davvero Augustin!" dico poi guardo l'imperatrice e sussurro: "Scusatemi Maestà ma debbo andare da mia figlia, ma per qualsiasi necessità basta che chiediate …"

"Ma si, state tranquilla! Madame Oscar, io mi siederò accanto a Vuje a tavola. Ovviamente Gennarì è di sopra … dorme …. Forse…"

"Bene, mi fa piacere che il principino stia riposando."

"Si …. per ora ….." rispondo guardando la faccia sgomenta di madame Oscar, questa donna è davvero impossibile! Veste ancora con i pantaloni, non si arrende all'evidenza e non sopporta i neonati! Certe volte credo che lei sia l'uomo ed il marito la donna!

"Andrè ….. Luisa sta per partorire?! Oddio …. "

"Sta calma Oscar …."

"Si si …. io sono calma … spero solo che sia una cosa rapida … Su, sediamoci a tavola, tanto non possiamo fare nulla ….."

"Augustin fratello, vuoi calmarti anche tu? E tu Maxim vieni a mangiare qualcosa, sei pallido!"

"Io?! Pa...pallido?! Ma..." sento delle goccioline scivolare sul viso.

"Andrè, secondo me Maxime sta per svenire...lo vedo davvero male!"

"Hai ragione Oscar.." dico alzandomi. Mi avvicino a mio cognato e dico: "Vieni Maxim, meglio che bevi la tisana che ha appena preparato mia nonna."

"Ti...tisana?! Ma..."

"Macché tisana Andrè! A lui ci vuole un bel bicchiere di vino!

"Generale, secondo me il vino lo farebbe star male, meglio la tisana ..."

"No no...vino! Fidati di me! Un bel bordeaux! Corposo e alcolico. Ecco...bevi figliolo. Su ..."

Nanny ribatte: "Ma Augustin sei per caso ammattito? Maxim è pallido e ..."

L'imperatrice ribatte: "Nanny oramai tutti sappiamo ca lu Generale je na capa tosta. E se si è mise in capa ca u giuvinotto deve bere il vino nu c'è verso di portarlo alla ragione!"

"Ooohhhh...io..."

Tonf

Vediamo Maxime accasciarsi a terra, bianco come un lenzuolo.

"Augustin! Lo vedi?! Povero ragazzo. Su, voi giovani sistematelo su un divano!"

Carolina guarda il Generale e ribatte: "Uè paisà avete visto? Avite fatto svenire lu povero giuvinotto!"

"Ma che povero! Neppure Louis e Charles sono mai svenuti per un parto, non ha spina dorsale! Questo è proprio un imbranato. Perfetto per Luisa, ma imbranato!" Dico sconsolato.

"Bene, lasciamolo riposare e ceniamo!"

Nanny ribatte: "Ma cosa! Allora sei davvero fuori cervello! Il povero Maxime va alzato e fatto adagiare sul sofà, non può rimanere sul pavimento. Ehi voi uomini, sollevatelo da terra!"

"E io cosa ho detto?! Nanny! Non ti ci mettere anche tu! Su...veloci che mio nipote ha fame!" Dico guardando la pancia di Oscar

Carolina sussurra a Nanny: "Lu Generale è proprio pazzo, sarà che non ha ancora combinato nulla con la mugliera!"(moglie)

Sistemiamo Maxime su un divanetto e lo lasciamo alle cure di una cameriera. è pallido, sta sudando e borbotta di continuo il nome della moglie!

"Bene, Oscar siediti e mangia! Nanny...per lei porzioni doppie!"

"Ma quali porzioni doppie! Io mangio sempre le stesse." Rispondo decisa a mio padre. Mai che si faccia i fatti suoi!

"E mio nipote?! Deve mangiare anche lui! Su su ... e niente vino per te!"

"Uff …. Padre, io davvero non Vi sopporto più! Prima del matrimonio mi avete sorvegliata, dopo il matrimonio mi avete asfissiata. Ora che attendo mia figlia mi opprimete ….. ma quando potrò avere un poco di pace?!" dico accomodandomi a tavola, con Andrè al mio fianco. Mio padre si siede a capotavola, come d'abitudine.

"Ma quale figlia! La tua pancia non è tonda, chiaro?"

"Uff …. Padre, io sento che sarà una bambina …. è inutile che facciate così!" rispondo afferrando un grissino.

Sono sdraiato sul sofà, sento delle voci, penso a mia moglie Luisa e sussurro: "Nanny … Nanny …."

"Oh povero caro, eccomi eccomi!"

"Nanny, ti prego … va da mia moglie …"

"Si certo caro, ma tu resta qui …. con il Generale. Mi raccomando! E mangia qualcosa"

"No no Come faccio a mangiare se la mia povera Luisa sta soffrendo?!"

"Devi mangiare anche per lei. Su forza! Io vado!"

"No … vi prego lasciatemi tranquillo!" Vedo il marito di mia nipote, povero uomo come sta soffrendo… Anna mi sussurra sottovoce: "Armand, cos'hai, perché sei pensieroso?"

"Quel ragazzo mi fa tenerezza! è tanto affranto per la sofferenza della moglie! Che Dio l'aiuti a partorire in fretta e con poco dolore!" dico congiungendo le mani davanti al petto.

Stringo la mano del mio Armand e sussurro: "Ricordo quando è nato Carlo, non eri con me … quanto mi sei mancato!"

"Cara ….. questa volta resterò al tuo fianco, sperando di non svenire pure io …"

Sorrido alle parole del mio Armand, lo avrò al mio fianco.

"Dimmi Anna ….. cosa ci trovi di divertente? Forse non mi vuoi al tuo fianco?!"

"Ma no! Che potresti svenire! Ah ah ah …!

"Ma … io ….." dico imbarazzato, devo avere inavvertitamente parlato, seppure a bassa voce! Non credo proprio che Anna possa leggermi nel pensiero!

Osservo mio fratello e dico: "Armand, domenica prossima avrà luogo il tuo fidanzamento! Ah dimenticavo, inviteremo anche la zia Clotilde…"

"CHI?! Ma Augustin …. la zia sarà molto occupata! Non credo proprio che potrà venire e poi ….. non mi pare proprio il caso!"

"Padre, davvero volete invitare la zia Clotilde? Quel pinguino che non fa altro che salmodiare tutto il giorno, a cui non va bene nulla, e meno che mai il fatto che mi abbiate cresciuta come un uomo?!"

"Un momento, calmatevi! La zia Clotilde fa parte della famiglie ed è giusto che si unisca a un evento tanto importante, quindi che vi piaccia o no, lei verrà invitata!"

All'improvviso all'alto del piano superiore si giunge un urlo.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Vedo sbiancare mio genero e dico: "Animo Maxim, è tutto sotto controllo, almeno credo! …. Comunque è meglio che vada a informarmi, non vorrei che Edmond si sia dimenticato come far nascere i bambini!"

"Ma Padre! Cosa dite! Il dottore Lassonne è …. un buon medico … vero Andrè?!" dico cercando lo sguardo rassicurante di mio marito, mentre in tavola viene servito l'arrosto.

"Buono o non buono, io vado a vedere!" dico alzandomi da tavola lasciando i presenti.

Sento le grida di mia figlia, sussurro: "Adesso Lassonne deve dirmi esattamente cosa sta succedendo"

Busso deciso: "EDMOND! SI Può SAPERE COSA SUCCEDE? SEI SICURO CHE DOPO TANTI ANNI SAI FARE ANCORA IL TUO LAVORO!"

"Nanny …. ma cosa vuole Augustin?! Adesso vado, apro e lo allontano a calci nel didietro!"

"Dottore occupatevi di Luisa, ad Augustin ci penso io!" dico prendendo il mattarello:"

"Nanny cosa vorresti fare?"

"Se non ci lascia in pace giuro che gliele suono come quando era bambino." dico aprendo la porta.

"Nanny! Ma cosa diavolo succede?! Forse Edmond non è più capace a far nascere un bambino?!"

"Ma … ma .. cosa diavolo dici Augustin! Ma ti sei ammattito?" dico sollevando il mattarello. "Sparisci se non vuoi che te le suoni.!

"Oh Nanny ….. fammi entrare su!"

"TU Vorresti entrare! Eh NO. Non ho alcun dubbio, il viaggio ti ha dato alla testa…"

Dall'interno della stanza sento discutere Nanny e mio marito, dico a Lassonne: "Dottore, meglio che vada da Augustin altrimenti Vi toccherà soccorrerlo!"

"Si … certo Madame Marguerite. Vedete di calmarlo …. magari accompagnatelo di sotto, tanto qui ci vorrà ancora tanto!"

"Si, vado …"

Sento Luisa che mi chiama: "Madreeee vi prego, tornate presto…."

"Certo Luisa …. stai tranquilla e cerca di rilassarti!"

"Ma non ce la faccio … AHHHHHHH..."

"Su su … Luisa …. fatti forza!"

"AHHHH MALEDETTO MAXIMMM..."

Da dietro la porta ascolto mia figlia e dico: "Nanny, hai sentito?"

"Si certo, è normale Augustin. Ora vai di sotto e rassicura tutti!"

"Come sarebbe a dire che è normale! Vuoi dire forse che la MIA Marguerite mi ha maledetto per ben sei volte?"

"Beh ….. insomma … Su su …. vai di sotto e non ti preoccupare!"

"NO. Mi rifiuto di crederci. Dovrà dirmelo mia moglie." dico mentre la vedo uscire. "Marguerite cara, dimmi prima come sta nostra figlia…"

"Sta bene …. tutto sommato. Solo lo sai, Luisa non ha un poco di carattere! Su Augustin, vieni, ti accompagno di sotto!"

"Si si … ma … dimmi cara … quando hai messo al mondo le nostre figlie mi hai maledetto?"

"Ma no, caro cosa dici! Su andiamo di sotto…"

"Si, va bene cara… Oh mia amata, grazie!"

"Grazie per cosa?"

"Per non avermi maledetto ben sei volte…"

"Augustin …. Ma non parlare in questo modo, su andiamo caro!"

"Andiamo amore mio!" guardo negli occhi mia moglie e dico: "Oh Marguerite, siamo davvero sfortunati!"

"Ma perché, non ti capisco!"

"Ecco… siamo arrivati da qualche ora e a palazzo è scoppiato il finimondo, prima l'assalto dei nostri nipoti, poi Sassoin e per finire Luisa…. Marguerite … ti voglio …"

"Ma cosa dici!"

"Come sarebbe, cosa dico! Ma se sono più di tre mesi che io … Oh Marguerite non rendermi le cose difficili. Oh Marguerite!"

"Ma … Augustin non sa pensare ad altro? Certo che hai uno sguardo ….. sembri un po' strano …. Non saprei, hai una luce che non promette nulla di buono."

"Certo che non prometto nulla di buono! Ma che discorsi fai Marguerite!"

"Ma ora non si può …"

"Certo non adesso ma … dopo …" dico baciando con passione mia moglie.

"AHHHHHHH … AHHHHH …"

"Oh moglie mia, non ho fortuna nemmeno a baciarti, meglio andare di sotto!"

Abbraccio mio marito, sorrido e sussurro: "Andiamo amore mio!"

Siamo ancora seduti nella sala da pranzo, sto ancora spiluccando qualcosa, quando guardo mio marito e, con voce decisa dico: "Andrè ….. promettimi che quando nascerà Sophie ci chiuderemo in camera a chiave, lasciando mio padre fuori dalla porta …. anzi meglio ancora, chiuderemo lui nella sua stanza!"

Ascolto divertita la piccirrella e ribatto: "Madame, credo che per Vostro padre non abbia alcun problema di sfondare la porta, io vi suggerisco di rinchiuderlo nelle segrete del palazzo!"

"Nelle segrete? No, meglio, nelle cantine Maestà! Sotto terra questo palazzo ha delle celle sapete? Lo chiuderemo lì! Grazie per il suggerimento!"

Ascolto stranita mia figlia e sussurro: "Oscar non credi di esagerare'"

"Oh Madre, siete scesa! Come sta Luisa?! E comunque no, non esagero affatto!"

Vedo mia suocera avanzare, mi alzo dal sofà, prendo le sue mani, quasi imploro: "Madame, Vi prego ditemi, come sta la mia povera Luisa!"

"Oh caro …. secondo Lassonne sarà una notte lunga! Il bambino è piuttosto grande …. ma vedrai che andrà tutto bene!"

"No no no NOOOOOO OHHH MIA POVERA LUISA!" urlo per poi stramazzarmi al suolo.

Il mio Armand e tutti gli altri si alzano di scatto dalla sedia e dice: "Presto nipoti, rimettiamolo nuovamente sul sofà!"

"Subito!"

"Madre …. ma …. è accaduto sempre così, anche con gli altri Vostri generi?!" domando un poco preoccupata.

"Ma no, cara! E' solo che il povero Maxim è tanto sensibile povero caro!"

Catherine guarda Marianne e domanda: "Madre, anche voi soffrite così tanto quando partorite?"

"Oh … beh …. non è proprio una passeggiata ma …. neanche così terribile come sembra da qua. E poi, avere tra le braccia una piccola creatura indifesa è così ….bello che tutto il resto passa in un attimo"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mia madre e ribatto: "Ditemi, cosa Vi è saltato in testa di darmi un altra sorella?"

Joséphine ribatte con occhi sognanti: "Oh mia cara nipote, se sapessi! Ahhhh se siamo gravide è tutta colpa di alcuni dipinti che abbiamo visto …."

"Dipinti? Zia …. come sarebbe a dire dipinti? I figli si fanno guardando dei dipinti?!" domando perplessa quando sento una voce giovane alle mie spalle.

"Madame Joséphine, mi pare che durante il viaggio mi abbiate detto altro, riguardo a come si fanno i figli!"

"Oh Elena, stasera ne parlerò, tanto stanotte non si dorme!"

George ribatte: "Madre, dobbiamo darci appuntamento, sapete, adesso mi avete incuriosito, ma di cosa parlate?"

"Oh caro, ma di come si fanno i bambini! Tua cugina Catherine vuole saperlo, ed anche Elena mi pare molto interessata all'argomento! Tanto vale fare una bella lezione! Magari davanti ad una bella fetta di torta! Oscar, tu ascolti vero? In certi momenti non sono sicura che tu abbia ben compreso … non vorrei che quella pancia fosse giunta per un caso fortuito! Ih ih ih ih"

"COSA! Joséphine ma sei davvero impossibile!"

Carolina ribatte: "Joséphine, prenderò parte alla vostra lezione. Dovete dirmi solo l'ora ed io sarò presente!"

"Beh …. appena finita la cena, mi pare ovvio!"

"Assolutamente no!" sento la voce di mio padre giungere forte. Uff …. è arrivato il guastafeste!

Mi volto e ribatto: "Generà avite mandato un servito a Parigi per consegna del bidet?"

"Eh?! Sisi Altezza …. state tranquilla! Prima o poi arriverà, come il mio letto d'altronde!"

"Cosa sarebbe a dire prima o poi?! Da Antonietta ci andrò domani pomeriggio nel frattempo mi serve lu bidet!" Vedo Armand, farsi velocemente il segno della croce e continuo: "Uè Conte! Capisco ca site un ex prelato ma nu vi facivo tanto bigotto! Anzi, dovreste farlo come regalo di nozze alla vostra fidanzata."

"Oh …. ehm …. Altezza ….."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

"Andrè … io non ce la faccio a sentire queste urla!"

"Oscar cosa vuoi fare?"

"Andrè …. non lo so, ma non posso stare qui ad ascoltarla! Tra pochi mesi toccherà a me ed io … ho paura Andrè" dico le ultime parole in un sussurro. Ho paura, io, il colonnello Jarjayes, ho paura. Questa è la verità.

"Oscar che ne diresti di passare la notte nel casino di caccia?"

"Eh?! No … no … io … non me la sento di andare fino al casino …. fa freddo ….. " dico a bassa voce, preoccupata ed imbarazzata.

"Dimmi, dove vorresti andare ed io ti ci porterò."

"Io …. nella tua vecchia stanza Andrè, credo che sarà abbastanza lontana da tutte queste urla. Io davvero …. ho paura" dico agitata, portandomi una mano al ventre nel momento in cui sento una piccola fitta, non il solito calcio, ma un dolore più acuto.

"Va bene Oscar, adesso andiamo, ma …. Va tutto bene?!" dico vedendo una piccola, impercettibile, smorfia adombrare il sorriso di mia moglie.

"Si … si ..grazie" rispondo massaggiandomi il ventre. Sarà l'agitazione ma io avverto delle fitte …. povera me!

"Oscar, cosa ti succede stai male?"

"Io ….. ho ….. delle fitte …. non saprei ….. Andrè"

"Forse la nostra creatura si muove, fa sentire …" dico toccando il ventre. "Oscar, si muove … la sento …"

"Si … si muove .. ma …. è anche altro, Andrè! Forse …. è meglio se andiamo di là … magari mi sdraio un poco ….. non so …" dico preoccupata.

"Oscar sei agitata …." Mia madre si avvicina e dice: "Oscar, è meglio che per questa notte dorma nella stanza che un tempo era di André, sono sicura che sentire tua sorella ti metta in agitazione …"

"Si ….. forse avete ragione …. meglio andare di là. Madre …. io ….. Voi … ecco ….."

"Dimmi cara…"

"Io …. Voi credete davvero che possa essere per l'agitazione?!"

"Si, certo!"

Sento mia figlia parlare a bassa voce, non capisco bene cosa stia dicendo ma ha una mano sul ventre ed una strana espressione. Mi avvicino, la guardo e dico "Oscar, cos'hai? Non farmi preoccupare figliola! Se hai bisogno di qualcosa domanda pure!"

"Nulla Padre, ho bisogno di riposare, adesso scusatemi."

"Sei sicura Oscar? Sei pallida figliola!"

"Sto bene. Vi prego di scusarmi!"

"Ma certo, vieni, ti accompagno ovunque tu voglia!"

"PADRE! AHHHH Che male!"

"Oscar!" urlo sentendo mia moglie lamentarsi

Mi inginocchio davanti a mio moglie, la guardo negli occhi, cerco di rassicurarla.

"Aspetta, ti prendo in braccio e andiamo di la"

"AAAAHHHHH AAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA"

Sentiamo le urla arrivare dalla stanza di Luisa

"Augustin! Lascia in pace nostra figlia! Ma non ti rendi conto che per colpa tua si è agitata?"

"Mia?! Ma Marguerite, cosa dici?! Io sono qui per il suo benessere! Sono le urla di Luisa ad averla fatta agitare! Ma stai tranquilla Oscar, tu sei un soldato, sei stata allevata con forza, coraggio ed abnegazione. Vedrai ….. per te sarà tutto diverso!" dico tutto fiero, mia figlia è perfetta ….

"ANDRE'! Ti prego andiamo!"

"E Jamme Generà! Ma certa ca site na (che siete) calamità! E lassate sta a piccirella!" (lasciate stare la piccola)

"Su Andrè, prendi mia figlia in braccio e andiamo di là! Veloce!"

"Si, certo!" Dico sollevando mia moglie per portarla in quella che un tempo era la mia camera.

Precedo Andrè e mia figlia, raggiungo l'antica stanza di mio genero, apro la porta ed entriamo.

"Ecco …. siamo arrivati. Qui però fa freddo, ora ti accendo il fuoco Oscar! E tu Andrè tieni Oscar stretta a te, così starà al caldo. Mi raccomando figliolo!"

"Si, certo Signore!" Guardo Oscar, stretta a me, così dolce ed impaurita. Poso un piccolo bacio sulla fronte e la guardo negli occhi.

"André meno smancerie e posa immediatamente sul letto mia figlia, avanti sbrigati!"

"Eh? Ma il letto è freddo Signore! Prima mettete lo scaldino!"

"Lo metto io, tu fermati là e non muoverti!" dico prendendo lo scaldino in tutta fretta, lo tocco e sussurro: "Ecco... è già caldo … ora lo metto nel letto! … Ahhh a quante cose mi tocca pensare! E poi che dire di quel buono annulla di Maxim, non fa che svenire, a volta mi chiedo se non sia una femminuccia! BAH, cose da pazzi!"

"Generale ... Maxime é fatto così. Sarà emozionato!"

"Andrè...tu resterai con me, che ti sia ben chiaro!" dico stringendomi forte al mio Andrè. Io voglio che lui resti al mio fianco, sempre.

Ribatto a mia figlia: "Sono sicuro che tuo marito non sverrà, vero André?"

"Certo Signore! Resterò con mia moglie!" Poi guardo Oscar e dico: "Farei qualsiasi cosa per risparmiarti quel dolore..."

"Ma … ma … André ma cosa … dolore?! Ma io ho affrontato ben altro. Non ho paura del dolore ma TU dovrai esserci."

"Ci sarò! Stai tranquilla!"

"Anche io ci sarò!" Sento la voce di mio padre

"VOI! Ma … Padre, ma perché non Vi chiudete nella Vostra stanza e riposate! Padre, la stanchezza del viaggio e tutto ciò che è successo, è evidente che non siete mentalmente lucido! Buona notte Padre!"

"Oscar ... io mi chiuderei volentieri nella mia stanza ... con tua madre! Ma pare che sia impossibile! Quindi per ora resto con te! E comunque...non vuoi che sia al tuo fianco quando diverrai madre?! Io ci sono sempre stato!"

"NOOOOOO..."

"Ma ... perché?! Che fastidio ti potrei mai dare!"

"Padre, mi state esasperando. Giuro che se dite ancora una sola parola al riguardo lascio immediatamente il palazzo. A voi la scelta!"

"Eh?! No no ... tu resti qui! Tutti i Jarjayes sono nati qui! Non scherzare!"

"Allora toglietevi dalla testa questa assurdità e uscite fuori dalla mia stanza."

"A parte il fatto che non è la tua stanza ... non capisco perché non mi vuoi! Andrè, il letto é caldo. Su, sistema mia figlia! Adagiala piano e toglile le scarpe!

"Basta! Ho deciso, me ne vado! André voglio andare via da qui!"

"Ma Oscar! É notte! Su...adesso riposiamoci e vedrai che domani mattina andrà meglio! Anzi ... domani dovrai preparare le licenze, così le porto in caserma."

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio marito e digrigno: "André, forse non mi sono spiegata, se mio padre non ci lascia in pace, io lascio questa casa. Padre, la Vostra invadenza mi infastidisce, o Vi ridimensionate oppure giuro che stasera stessa io lascio il palazzo!"

"Invadenza? Io sarei invadente?! Ma ... figliola! Io mi sto preoccupando per te! Piuttosto ... come ti senti?! Va meglio sdraiata?! Vuoi che mandi a prendere la tua camicia da notte?!"

"Basta! Me ne vado!"

"No no no no!"

"Signore...ecco...la camicia da notte di Oscar ... ed anche la mia, se fosse possibile!"

"Bene figliolo vado a prendere la camicia da notte." dico uscendo in tutta fretta.

Vedo mio padre uscire, mi alzo immediatamente dal letto mi avvicino rapida alla porta chiudo con ben due mandate e lascio la chiave di traverso.

Guardo mia moglie, inizio a preoccuparmi, è decisa ed arrabbiata, domando preoccupato: "Oscar cosa fai?"

"Lascio la chiave incrinata così mio padre anche se volesse non potrebbe usare la seconda chiave. Sai è un trucco che mi ha insegnato sua maestà re Luigi.. Ih ih ih

"Oscar...ma...la camicia da notte?! Non la vuoi?!" Dico con sguardo dolce e voce supplichevole!

"NOOOOO Preferisco dormire vestita che far entrare mio padre, CHIARO! Voglio che mi lasci in pace!"

"Va bene va bene. Ci penso io! Anche a scaldarti! Ih ih ih"

Esco in tutta fretta nella stanza di mia figlia Oscar, ho tra le mani la camicia da notte, inevitabilmente passo davanti alla stanza di Luisa sento un urlo. " AHHHHHHHH …" Non resisto busso: EDMONDDDD TUTTO BENE? AVANTI RISPONDIMI!"

"Nanny ….. se Augustin non se ne va, ti giuro che lo prendo a botte! Ma da quando è così romp…."

"oh dottore, avete ragione ma comprendetelo, Augustin ama tantissimo le sue figlie!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH... BASTAAAAA"

Sono dietro la porta ascolto l'ennesimo urlo di Luisa e urlo a squarciagola: "LUISA RICORDATI CHE SEI LA FIGLIA DI UN GENERALE, CAPITO! QUINDI TI ORDINO DI AFFRONTARE IL DOLORE! SANTO CIELO MA CHE FIGLIA!"

Ascolto mio padre rispondo: "PADRE! PERCHE' NON PRENDETE IL MIO POSTO? AHHHHHHHH..."

Deglutisco e ribatto: "SE POTESSI LO FAREI. MA SEI TU CHE DEVI AFFRONTARE LA SITUAZIONE, CAPITOOO?!"

"AHHHAAA! ANDATE VIAAAAAA!"

Il dottor Lassonne mi guarda e dice: "Nanny non ho mai assistito una puerpera in simili condizioni! Giuro che stasera non solo lego Augustin ad una sedia ma lo imbavaglio! Ma cosa diavolo sarà preso al mio amico? È irriconoscibile!"

"Dottore …. cosa volete farci? Lo sapete che è fatto così!"

Mi asciugo il sudore con un asciugamano e ribatto: "Povero me e pensare che dovranno nascere altri quattro bambini! Oh ma io giuro che darò prima un sonnifero ad Augustin!"

"Dottore …. mi pare una buona idea! Sapete …. temo che con Oscar sarà molto più invadente!"

"Ah beh in quel caso lo legheremo! Sempre che non provveda Oscar stessa a rendere suo padre innocuo ….. nervosa com'è potrebbe passarlo a fil di spada! Ih ih ih…"

"AHHHHHH DOTTORE QUANDO NASCERA'?!"

Ho l'orecchio teso dietro la porta, ho ascoltato mia figlia, urlo: "ALLLORA EDMOND! RISPONDI A LUISA!"

"Luisa … credo che sarà una faccenda lunga!"

"NOOOOOOOO …."

Replico subito dopo mia figlia: "NOOOO LASSONNE MUOVITI!"

"Basta …. Nanny, ora vado da Augustin e lo narcotizzo! E se non basta il laudano gli faccio anche un salasso!"

"Si, certo Dottore ora vado io a vedere e cerco di mandarlo via." dico aprendo in tutta fretta la porta. "Augustin ma te ne vuoi andare?"

"Certo! Appena Lassonne mi dirà che mia figlia sta bene!"

"Ma certo che sta bene! Ma vuoi farti entrare in quella zucca che è normale che soffra?! AUGUSTINNN SPARISCI!"

"Ma Nanny! Marguerite non ha mai urlato così! E' assurdo! Io comincio davvero a preoccuparmi per la salute di mia figlia. Va bene che è una lagna ….. ma questo è davvero troppo!

"VIAAA!"

"Ma Nanny ….. fammi parlare con Edmond!"

"NO!"

"SI! E fammi entrare! SE non viene lui, entro io!"

Sbarro la strada e digrigno: "Non ci provare, capito?"

Prendo di peso Nanny, la sposto dalla porta ed entro nell'anticamera quando sento mia figlia lamentarsi, non resisto faccio capolini, dico: "Lassonne, possibile che tu non riesca a velocizzare questa cosa? Nemmeno se fossimo nel medioevo!"

"Augustin! Non possiamo fare niente! Ci deve pensare la natura!"

Sento la voce di mio padre, sento salire ancora di più la rabbia, sono fuori di me, con qualcuno debbo pur sfogarmi in qualche modo, anche se sto male, cerco le mie ciabatte, ne afferro una e la lancio contro mio padre, urlo: "USCITE DI QUIIIII!"

"Luisa! è il modo di rivolgerti a tuo padre?!"

"SIIIIIII FUORI!"

"Uff …. io proprio non vi capisco! Edmond, ti avviso. Se non aiuti mia figlia a partorire in fretta e con poco dolore te la vedrai con la mia spada! A dopo …. perché sappi che io tornerò a controllarti …. fai attenzione!" dico con tono deciso uscendo dalla stanza.

"Oh finalmente è andato via! Nanny chiudi quella porta, sprangala se fosse necessario!"

"Certo, subito!"

Uf ….. ed io che credevo che Edmond fosse un ottimo medico, possibile che alle soglie del XIX secolo non ci sia una soluzione?!

Adesso passo dalla cucina, chiedo una bella cioccolata calda … anzi due, una anche per il mio figliolo adottivo, genero prediletto, futuro padre di mio nipote ….. arrivo rapido in cucina, vedo la cioccolatiera pronta, prendo le tazze e le riempio. Metto tutto su un vassoio e vado da mia figlia, dalla mia piccola! Sono certo che sarà felice di ricevere una bella cioccolata calda, proprio come piace a lei! Lascio tutto e mi ritiro anche io, inizio davvero ad essere stanco. E poi …. Non voglio che pensi che io sia invadente!

TOC TOC TOC

"Andrè! Apri! Muoviti!" dico deciso dopo avere bussato più volte alla porta.

"André, ti proibisco di aprire la porta!"

"Ti ho portato le camice da notte … e due cioccolate calde!"

"Oscar …. c'è la cioccolata ….. dai! In fondo è un bravo padre …. un po' invadente ….." dico mentre vado ad aprire la porta

"Prego Signore, entrate pure"

"Grazie Andrè!"

"Oscar, ti ho portato una bella cioccolata calda, bollente. E la tua camicia da notte. E no, prima che tu ti metta ad urlare, sappi che me ne vado subito! Va bene? Tu riposati! A domani mattina!"

"Oh grazie Padre! Bene, buona notte!"

"Buona notte figliola! E mi raccomando …. riposo!" dico uscendo rapido dalla porta, prima di rischiare di ricevere una scarpa addosso!

Mio padre esce, immediatamente chiudo a chiave la porta con la doppia mandata, guardo mio marito e sussurro: "Non ci posso credere! Davvero è andato via! Oh Andrè, mio padre è davvero stanco, spero che vada a riposarsi."

Faccio sedere Oscar sul letto, lascio che si sistemi comoda, prendo le due tazze e mi metto accanto a lei.

La vedo afferrare la tazza, la avvicina alle labbra e piano la vedo sorseggiare.

"André credo che sarà una lunga notte ma sono tanto stanca, appena finirò di bere la cioccolata credo che dormirò profondamente…"

"Si …. ma prima cambiati, con la camicia starai più comoda …. tu e la nostra creatura!"

"Si, amore mio …"

Ho passato una pessima notta, in preda a incubi, sudori e non so che altro. E lontano dalla mia Marguerite! Lei è rimasta con Luisa, che credo non abbia ancora partorito.

E che urla! Urla per tutta la notte. Questa volta Edmond me la pagherà! Uff … mi alzo, mi lavo, mi vesto, sistemo la parrucca, liscio la giacca e decido di andare a vedere come sta Luisa …. è l'alba ormai!

Busso.

"Edmond …. Edmond …. Apri!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHAAA"

"UAAAAEEEE UEEEEEAAA UAAAEEEE!"

"OHH Finalmente è nato! Anzi nata, visto che quell'idiota di Maxim avrà di sicuro generato una femmina! Ma non importa, spero che stiamo bene tutte e due!"

"Brava Luisa! è una splendida e …. enorme bambina! E ci credo che ci è voluta tutta la notte! Ora la ripuliamo e poi sarà tutta tua!"

"Oh Madre, non vedo l'ora di vederla! Madre, però sono tanto stanca!"

"Certo Luisa, eccola qui! Tienila stretta! Vado a chiamare Maxime, va bene? Così poi, appena la piccola si sarà calmata, potrai riposare un po'!"

Sono dietro la porta quando vedo uscire Edmond, che mi dice: "Bene amico mio, spero che ti sia calmato!"

"Oh Edmond, ieri ero tanto stanco che non ho capito più nulla. Ero nervoso e credo di essere andato fuori di testa."

"Solo fuori di testa?! Amico mio...ieri sei stato un vero disastro! Comunque, auguri! Sei di nuovo nonno!"

"Come avevo predetto è una femmina, dimmi stanno bene?"

"Si si ... Luisa é stanca ... ma in buona salute. Dovrà riposarsi qualche giorno. La tua nipotina l'ha fatta faticare parecchio! Una bella bambina, veramente grande!"

"Posso entrare?"

"Si... certo!" Rispondo facendo spazio al mio amico.

Che fatica! Spero che i prossimi parti siano più tranquilli! Certo, se il prossimo sarà quello di madame Oscar ….. quella donna non sa cosa sia la tranquillità! E considerato che la sua vita è tutta una stranezza, dubito proprio che avrà un parto normale! Povero me ….. chissà quanto mi farà penare!

Entro nella camera di mia figlia, vedo mia moglie, Nanny e Maxime contemplare la piccola, mia figlia appena mi vede dice: "Padre, venite a conoscere la vostra nipotina!"

"Certo! Avete già deciso il nome?!"

"Maxim ed io abbiamo deciso di chiamarla Marie Clotilde, come sua madre."

"Ah...bene bene! Fai un po' vedere! Uhm ... Maxime ... mi dispiace per te ma è uguale a mia figlia!"

"Padre, ecco … io … debbo chiedervi scusa per avervi preso a ciabattate. Vedete, ero fuori di me ed io … mi dispiace!" dico un poco contrita, non avevo mai osato fare una cosa simile, a mio padre poi!

"Stai tranquilla Luisa! L'importante é che tu e ... Marie stiate bene!"

"Grazie Padre!"

"Bene, ti lascio riposare. Passerò più tardi!"

Esco dalla stanza di mia figlia, vedo la porta dell'imperatrice spalancarsi mi dice: "Generà, allora, arriva o no stu bidet?"

"Maestà buongiorno! Avete saputo? Sono diventato di nuovo nonno!" rispondo allegro sperando di cambiare discorso, il bidet in questa casa non entrerà mai!

"Si, Generà, ho sentito piancere la creatura, più tardi andrò dalla piccirrella. Generà nu cambiate discorso e ditemi se avrò il mio bidet. Se così non fosse allora fatemi portare una tinozza ne troppo grande e nemmeno troppo piccola per potermi lavare. A proposito Generà vuje ne avete mai visto uno?"

"Maestà..." dico spalancando le braccia, rassegnato.

"Vi faccio portare subito la tinozza, ora perdonatemi ma devo andare!"

"Ohhhh finalmente! Generà facite ambresse ca io se non mi lavo nu n'esco dalla mia stanza!"(fate presto )

"Certo Maestà "

Faccio un piccolo inchino e mi allontano rapido. Voglio fare colazione e spero di vedere Oscar e Andrè!

Mi sono appena svegliata, con la mano cerco mio marito ma non lo trovo, alzo la testa e lo vedo apparecchiare il tavolo, sussurro: "André, hai portato la colazione in camera?"

Mi stiracchio un poco', mi allungo, mi sistemo comoda e guardo mio marito.

"Si.. spero che ti faccia piacere!" Rispondo avvicinandomi a Oscar e posando un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Certo! André desidero fare una passeggiata nel bosco e voglio uscire dal retro della cucina, non voglio incontrare mio padre! Ops … dimenticavo … André sai se è nato mio nipote?"

"Si, quando sono andato in cucina a prendere la colazione, ho incontrato tua nipote Odette e mi ha detto che le è nata un'altra cuginetta!"

"Un'altra cuginetta …..c'è poco da fare ….. sempre femmine da noi Jarjayes!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Beh, hai due nipoti: Antony e George."

"Si …. chissà come è stato possibile!"

"Ma! Comunque, prima di uscire andremo a vedere la piccola!"

"Certo Oscar!"

"André dobbiamo andare in caserma a firmare le licenze e poi …. dovremo chiedere il nostro congedo."

Il congedo, penso tra me e me. Davvero faccio fatica a credere che Oscar riuscirà a stare a casa!

"André, perché fai quella faccia? Ti stupisci che io abbandoni l'uniforme?"

"Sinceramente … è ….. strano. Ecco ….. tutto qui!"

"Ah ah ah … Strano dici! Ma se me l'hai chiesto un'infinità di volte, cosa c'è forse vuoi che rimanga il tuo comandante? Se è questo che desideri, sarai sempre ai miei ordini! Ah ah ah …"

"Oscar ….." rispondo avvicinandomi alla mia amata sposa.

Sorrido, sfioro le sue labbra e sussurro: "Cosa c'è soldato Grandier?"

"C'è che ti amo …. follemente ….. ti amo! Mi farai impazzire prima o poi!"

Sfioro ancora le sue labbra, le mordo, le bacio. Sento le braccia di André avvolgermi, mi allontano appena, sussurro: "Ti amo André … sei tutto per me …!"

"Anche tu … lo sei sempre stata ….."

"Lo so André…. André sono stata una sciocca, perdonami per averti fatto tanto soffrire …" dico perdendomi tra le sue braccia.

"Ti amo Oscar … ti desidero da impazzire, desidero sentire la tua pelle sotto alle mie mani, desidero i tuoi baci, desidero sentirti gioire mentre grida il mio nome, come fossi un dio greco…" dico iniziando a sfilare la camicia a mia moglie.

"Oh André ma … dobbiamo andare e poi non parlarmi in questo modo tanto sfacciato …"

"Abbiamo tempo Oscar ….. abbiamo tempo …. E riguardo al mio modo di parlare, ti prometto che mi controllerò …"

Sento la voce calda di Andrè, dolce, suadente …..

"Ecco … io … e va bene …" dico lasciandomi guidare dai gesti teneri di mio marito.

Sono dietro la porta di mia figlia, busso ma nessuno risponde, fino a che non urlo: "OSCAR, ANDRE' APRITE!"

"Andrè …. è mio Padre …. per fortuna che non è arrivato prima ih ih ih" dico sorridente, il mio Andrè è sempre così ….. così …. Ahhhh ….. cosa mi sono persa in tutti questi anni!

"Già ma …. come vedi non ho ancora i pantaloni…"

"EHI VOI DUE APRITE!"

"Ih ih ih …. e lo sai che stai benissimo così? Senza abiti?!" dico ammirando il mio Andrè. Certo che è davvero bello! Forte, fiero, muscoloso ….. e dolce, dolcissimo!

"Oscar ti prego non guardarmi così, mi metti in imbarazzo…"

"Ma …. io ….. " dico arrossendo vistosamente.

"OSCAR! ANDRE'! APRITEMI!"

"Oscar, mi piace quando mi guardi così…. ti amo Oscar!" dico baciandola con passione.

"EHI MA Perché NON APRITE! MI AVETE SENTITO? ADESSO VI SPIO DAL BUCO DELLA SERRATURA PER VEDERE COSA STATE COMBINANDO!"

Mi piego un poco, mi avvicino al buco della serratura, chiudo un occhio mentre con una mano mi reggo alla porta, non vorrei mai perdere l'equilibrio e compromettere ancora quella parte di me così maltrattata. Guardo all'interno della stanza e li vedo. Sono seduti sul letto, abbracciati stretti, che si baciano ….. e ….. oddio …. ma Andrè è nudo! E anche Oscar … santo cielo, ma quei due hanno … hanno ….. però …. devo dire che sono davvero belli. Chissà che nipotino splendido che mi verrà! E Andrè …. caspita che fisico … e che dotazione …. non che io sia da meno …. però …. devo dire che il ragazzo …. ha il suo perché!

"André, mio padre ci sta guardando dal buco della serratura…"

"Tu credi Oscar?!"

"Ne sono sicura … ma sai cosa ti dico! che guardi, magari se ne va! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ah"

"APRITE! O GIURO CHE BUTTO GIU' LA PORTA!"

Li sento ridere come due ragazzini che hanno appena fatto una marachella! Accidenti a loro ….. speriamo che il mio nipotino non risenta di tutta questa attività!

"André lascialo strepitare, anzi, suggerisco di coprire il buco della serratura, così come sei, nudo …"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ….. Oscar …. sei tremenda! Ah ah ah ah Adesso ci rendiamo presentabili e ascoltiamo la sfuriata di tuo padre, da tranquilli. Va bene?!"

"Si, ma prima copri il buco della serratura, così come la tua mamma ti ha fatto! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah" dico avvicinandomi alla porta e posando un asciugamano sulla maniglia. "Un attimo Signore e Vi apriamo, il tempo di renderci presentabili! Oscar, dopo una notte di riposo ed un risveglio attivo nulla potrà mettermi di cattivo umore, nemmeno l'invadenza di mio suocero!" dico tutto allegro.

Ho visto mio genero in tutta la sua potenza, però che ragazzo prestante, poi ribatto: "Va bene, vi aspetto!"

Oscar ed io ci rivestiamo con molta calma, ride, la guardo e dico: "Tutto questo ti diverte vero?"

"Molto Andrè ….. anche quello che abbiamo fatto prima mi ha divertita molto ….. moltissimo direi!"

"Bene..." sussurro avvicinandomi per baciarla ancora….

"VOI DUE VOLETE MUOVERVI?"

Mi allontano appena da mia moglie e rispondo: "Abbiate un poco di pazienza Signor Generale, datemi il tempo di baciare ancora mia moglie!"

"No …. non ti do il tempo! Muoviti!"

"Generale, mi serve solo qualche minuto…" rispondo baciando ancora mia moglie.

"Troppi! Muovetevi!"

Guardo André e scoppio in una fragorosa risata: "Ah ah ah ah … Amore mio che ne diresti di uscire dalla finestra?"

"Dalla finestra? Oscar …. non abbiamo i mantelli, né gli stivali! Potresti prendere freddo! Quindi no, proprio no!"

"André, guardiamo nel tuo vecchio armadio, magari troviamo qualcosa!"

"Non troverai nulla! Fidati!"

"Ascolta, e se uscissimo comunque per poi passare dalla porta principale e scappare in camera nostra?"

"Oscar …. prenderesti freddo! E lo sai che non puoi, non devi e non puoi per la nostra piccola. Quindi io ora apro e sopportiamo la romanzina di tuo padre ….. tanto ci siamo abituati!"

"Uff .. e va bene! E poi non dirmi che sono io la testona abituata a dare ordini! … Ah ah ah ah …."

"EHI VOI DUE! ANZICHE' RIDERE, APRITE!"

Mi avvicino alla porta, controllo ancora una volta allo specchio di essermi vestito bene, tolgo l'asciugamano, giro la chiave ed apro.

"Buongiorno Signore!"

Scruto con attenzione mio genero e con tono sarcastico ribatto: "Buongiorno a te Adone! Dimmi, ti sei forse dimenticato che stamattina oltre a doverti recare in caserma per dare le vostre dimissioni, dobbiamo anche discutere sulle tue mansioni come mio amministratore?"

"Certo che no Signore! Sono a Vostra disposizione … dopo però"

Vedo mio padre guardarmi severamente, domando: "Tutto bene Padre?"

"No, ho dormito malissimo. E tu Oscar, tutto bene? Mi sembri riposata ….." osservo bene mia figlia, a parte un succhiotto sul collo ….. è perfetta, bellissima, forte e fiera. E poi è allegra, di quell'allegria che hanno le donne in stato interessante.

"Sto benissimo Padre! Ora scusatemi, desidero conoscere la mia nipotina e poi André ed io dobbiamo indossare le nostre divise per andare in caserma … Oh André … la divisa non credo che mi entrerà!"

"Oscar ….. indosserai un paio di pantaloni qualsiasi ed una giacca! E useremo la carrozza, che ti sia ben chiaro!"

"Oh ma … certo che viaggerò in carrozza ma riguardo alla divisa io … io non mi sono mai recata in caserma in abiti civili! André proverò ad entrarci … io … oh no! Già so che non riuscirò!"

"Oscar …. ci hai già provato a Vienna …. ti prego, lascia stare".

Vedo lo sguardo innamorato di Andrè posarsi su mia figlia, sono certo di avere fatto la scelta giusta per lei … se solo fosse un poco meno testona …...

"Beh …. credo proprio che verrò con voi due!"

"VOI! Perché?!"

"Per stare un poco con voi due, mi pare ovvio!"

"Scoratevelo! Padre, nemmeno quando eravamo fidanzati Vi abbiamo permesso di farci da candela, figurarsi adesso che siamo sposati."

"Oh …. ma io non vi recherò nessun disturbo! Anzi …. poi potremmo passare in sartoria per ordinare degli abiti nuovi per te … cosa ne pensi?!"

"Padre, non credo che sia il caso, visto che dovrete spiegare ad André come amministrare i nostri beni!"

"Oh …. ma a te servono degli abiti nuovi! Non vorrai andare in giro con i pantaloni di Andrè …. e poi tra poco non ti andranno bene neppure quelli!"

"Oscar, tuo padre ha ragione. Lo sai che ci vorranno giorni prima che madame Bertin riesca a confezionare diversi abiti."

"Ma … uff …. e va bene …. se proprio è necessario …" rispondo rassegnata, ma io che siano abiti maschili, io quei cosi orrendi con fiocchi e cose varie non li indosserò mai!

Risposto impettito: "Certo che lo è! E adesso vuoi due sbrigatevi!"

"Si, certo ma prima andrò a conoscere mia nipote."

"Mi pare giusto. Intanto faccio preparare la carrozza! A dopo!"

"A dopo Padre!"

"André, voglio conoscere la piccola, andiamo!" dico percorrendo il corridoio fino ad arrivare allo scalone. "André spero che non sia piagnucolona come Gennarino…"

Uè piccirella! Ma credete davvero che la vostra sarà diversa dal mio piccolo? A proposito, appena vedrete lu Generale, ringraziatelo da parte mia, mi ha fatto recapitare una tinozza simile al mio Bidet."

"Oh …. si certo Maestà. Ma …. davvero tutti i neonati sono uguali? Nel senso … piangono, urlano, puzzano e rigurgitano?!"

"Ma quante volte debbo ripetervelo? Certo! Sono tutti uguali. Ah Madame Oscar, dimenticavo, domani mattina vuje vi recherete a Versailles?"

"Beh …. la nostra missione finirà solo quando avremo fatto rapporto alle loro Maestà …. quindi si, credo di si"

"Verrò con vuje."

"Ah …. certo Maestà, sarà un onore accompagnarvi!"

"Bene, adesso vado da Vostra sorella, voglio conoscerla …"

"Luisa? Stiamo andando anche noi da lei …. per vedere la mia nuova nipotina! Secondo mio padre è uguale a Luisa ….. io spero che non abbia il suo carattere"

"Uhmm … volete dire che è na femmina difficile?"

"Beh …. Luisa è ….. uhm …. come dire ….. un poco invidiosa, vero Andrè?!"

"Già …"

"Oh per San Gennaro! Ma ditemi quanti figli ha?"

"Una ….. questa è la prima!"

"E da quanti anni è sposata?"

"Ehm ….. ormai sono dieci anni … "

"Ecco, è tutto chiaro! Madame Oscar, vedrete che Vostra sorella diventerà più docile!"

"Uhm …. non capisco …. perché?!"

"Molto probabilmente soffriva per la mancanza di figli, visto che suo marito non è riuscito ad accontentarla."

"Ma … io non capisco …. cosa c'entra questo? Anche io avrò la mia prima figlia tra poco … e Luisa ha un solo anno in più di me …"

"Ma vuje siete sposata da pochi mesi invece Vostra sorella da ben dieci anni. Vedete Madame Oscar, non tutte le femmine sono amabili e intelligenti comme a vuje e poi ho conosciuto anche Joséphine e Marianne, siete davvero delle gran donne!"

"Grazie Maestà ….. siete molto gentile …. però io continuo a non comprendere" rispondo perplessa.

L'imperatrice Carolina, André ed io, siamo dietro la porta della camera di Luisa. Busso. "Luisa, possiamo entrare?"

"Oscar, certo, entra pure!" Vedo avanzare mia sorella Oscar, André e una dama, sussurrò: "Ben tornata sorella! Do il benvenuto anche a te Andre! ... Non sapevo che avessimo ospiti, chi è la dama che è al vostro seguito?"

"Luisa, ti presento sua Maestà la Regina Carolina di Napoli, sorella della nostra Regina Maria Antonietta!"

"Cosa! L'imperatrice Maria Carolina! Ma come, non capisco! Oh scusate Maestà se non Vi accolgo come si conviene ma ho avuto da poche ore la mia bambina!"

"Ma prego Madame, nu mettetevi scurnie ca nunnè lu caso!"

"Oh ops... dimentico sempre di non essere nella mia terra! Comunque ho detto che non è il caso di mettervi in imbarazzo, Io vi capisco bene, ho avuto da pochi mesi il mio quindicesimo figlio..."

"Quin…..quindicesimo? Maestà ….ma …. come avete fatto!"

"Volete sapere come ho fatto? Beh, come l'avete fatto voi! Certo che l'ultima volta che Ferdinando mi ha ingravidato di Gennarino, gli sono saltata addosso e gli ho fatto nu bel pagliatone! Cioè l'ho picchiato!"

"Si …. ma … quindici parti …. Maestà …. come siete sopravvissuta?!"

"Uè simme (siamo) o no delle femmine?!"

"Si …. però …. Maestà è stato terribile! Oscar, io non voglio spaventarti …. ma credimi, io un altro figlio non lo faccio!"

Ascolto mia sorella e sussurro: "Luisa, sono un soldato, svariate volte la mia vita è stata messa a repentaglio, e tante altre volte sono stata colpita dal mio avversario e ho rischiato di morire quindi il dolore fisico non mi spaventa. A proposito Luisa ….. come stai? E dov'è ….. la piccola Marie?!"

"E' nella culla Oscar..."

Guardo mio sorella, poi mi volto verso Andrè gli sorrido e insieme ci avviciniamo alla culla.

Scosto un poco il lenzuolino, mi piego per vedere la mia nuova nipotina, la scruto per bene, annuso, allungo una mano per accarezzarla.

"Andrè ….. Marie è …. profumata. E poi guarda quanti capelli che ha! E …. è grande … tanto … santo cielo!"

"Vero ... non ho mai visto un bambino appena nato tanto grande! ... Povera Luisa!"

"Già ….. speriamo che la nostra Sophie sia più piccola …. adesso capisco perché ha urlato tanto. Comunque …. non puzza. E questo è già qualcosa, non trovi?!" dico sorridendo al mio Andrè.

Mi avvicino in tutta fretta alla culla, scruto la nuova arrivata e dico: "Però A piccirella è davvero grande! Ma che bella creatura! ... Complimenti Madame! E vuje Oscar, site nu poco come Vostro padre, capa tosta! Possibile ca nu capite che i bambini hanno certe esigenze?! E Jamme!"

"Ma ...Maestà, io comprendo benissimo, i bambini fanno solo tre cose: mangiano, piangono e puzzano!"

"Ne fanno altre due ..."

"Quali?" domando un poco preoccupata, cos'altro potranno fare questi cosini?

"Ci danno gioia e grattacapi!"

"Grattacapi? In che senso Maestà? Sono così piccoli ….. dove li metti stanno! Non possono di certo combinare pasticci!"

"Vedrete, vedrete!" dico guardando la puerpera. "Ora scusatemi ma è ora di allattare Gennarino. Madame Luisa, nel pomeriggio, o al massimo domani mattina, lascerò il vostro palazzo per trasferirmi a Versailles. Sono tre anni che non vedo mia sorella Antonietta, abbiamo tante cose da dirci! Bene, vi saluto e mi complimento ancora per la vostra creatura, vi auguro ogni bene!"

"Grazie Maestà!"

"André dobbiamo prepararci per andare in caserma."

"Si certo, vieni andiamo"

"Maestà, ci vediamo nel pomeriggio. A dopo Luisa!"

"A dopo Oscar!"

_**Isola di Loreto, lago d'Iseo**_

_**Il Giardino degli illuminati **_

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André ma che luogo meraviglioso!"

_**André: **_"Davvero stupendo Oscar … ma dove siamo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Non lo so, chiediamo alle Arpie! …. Aizram, Terry…"

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Oscar, cosa c'è?"

_**Oscar: **_"Dove siamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo sull'isola di Loreto, ti piace?"

_**Oscar: **_"Certo che mi piace, è bellissimo!"

_**André: **_"Autrici, permettete che Oscar ed io passeggiamo un poco per l'isola?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma certo, andate pure!"

_**André: **_"Grazie! Saremo di ritorno non appena le nostre Lettrici ci interpelleranno, a dopo!"

_**Terry: **_"A dopo! Aizram, non sono belli?"

_**Aizram: **_"Bellissimi, anche se poco fa Oscar ci ha dato delle Arpie!

_**Terry: **_"Beh, dobbiamo riconoscere che negli ultimi tempi non hanno pace …"

_**Generale:**_ "Vero, verissimo! Ma se mia figlia si lamenta di Voi due, figurarsi IO!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sempre VOI! Ma calmatevi un poco! Madame Marguerite, vi piace L'isola?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma certo! Infatti poco fa ho detto al mio sposo che ci avete portato in un altro posto stupendo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci fa piacere che vi piaccia!"

_**Terry: **_"E poi modestia a parte, la nostra Italia è bellissima!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, le nostre amiche sono qui per incontrarvi poi faremo il nostro giro turistico."

_**Generale:**_ "Ai vostri ordini Arpie!"

_**Lettrici: **_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buongiorno Madames!"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Aizram, Terry avete scritto un altro bellissimo capitolo come tutti gli altri."

_**Perla:**_ "Vero, che capitolo, caspiterina! Che bello il siparietto ambientato al circo, però non fate del male al Generale!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Cleo, grazie Perla, comunque non abbiamo intenzione di fare del male alla nostra creatura, noi l'adoriamo e vogliamo farla divertire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lanciandomi con il cannone?"

_**Terry:**_ "Anche! Ih ih … però mica vi siete fatto male!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh insomma … il mio didietro non sta molto bene …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Visto! Ehi Terry, abbiamo due lettrici con lo stesso nome."

_**Terry: **_"Già abbiamo Cleo Rozenfeld di EFP e Cleo taka Tania Xeris di Wottpad …"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Oscar stai tranquilla sarai una madre stupenda, vedrai l'amore per la tua Sophie sarà talmente grande che non riuscirai a separarti da lei neanche per un secondo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Buongiorno Cleo, Voi dite che non debbo preoccuparmi? Certo, non mi allarmo: io metterò al mondo mia figlia e André se ne occuperà.

_**Generale: **_"Io invece accudirò Francois, ovviamente quando sarà nato. ARPIEEE …."

_**Arpie: **_"Presenti!"

_**Generale: **_"VOGLIO IL MIO FRANCOIS!"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo! Al prossimo giro!"

_**Generale: **_"STREGHE!"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "André ti aspetta una faticaccia … una fatica infondo non ti dispiace. Generale voi tranquillizzatevi arriverà l'erede … ma sono sicura che appena vedrete vostra nipote non la lascerete un secondo."

**Generale: **"SGRUNT!"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Non ti preoccupare! Piuttosto hai intenzione di allattare o troverai una nutrice?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ecco … io … io … dovrei …. Oh … ma … ecco … non .."

_**André: **_"Calmati Oscar, vedrai che ci riuscirai…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Io cosa?!"

_**André: **_"Lo sai che farò tutto ma allattare sarebbe impossibile…"

_**Oscar: **_"André!"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Su Oscar, allattare è bellissimo, perché ti fa così paura?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ecco .. io … veramente non so …"

_**Generale: **_"Animo, animo figliola, vedrai che non sarà nulla di così traumatico. Tu l'allatterai e Mister maglietta appiccicata la pulirà dagli escrementi."

_**Oscar:**_ "Padre!"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Mister maglietta appiccicata?! Nooo ahahahah … Bellissimo! Ahahaha…"

_**André: **_"E già! Madame Agrifoglio mi ha dato questo nomignolo e adesso me lo ritrovo appiccicato addosso…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Visto André?! E poi tutti dicono che non debba essere gelosa?"

_**Cleo _ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Ma non preoccuparti Oscar … beh si è vero tuo marito è bello, ha fatto innamorare non so quante ragazze ma è TUO MARITO e nessuno te lo tocca … a parte le sgualdrine."

_**Oscar:**_ "E NO! Ma io le passo a fil di spada! Giù le mani dal mio André!"

_**André: **_"Ma cosa dici Oscar?! Io non ho mai guardato nessuna donna che non fossi tu, nemmeno quando … quando …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Quando cosa?"

_**André: **_"Quando ho sofferto di astinenza!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè cumandà ma dove lo trovi ommo c cussj? (uomo così) E state zitta!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar, Carolina ha ragione. Ma dove lo trovavi un altro uomo così? Ascolta, finalmente hai potuto confrontarti con tua madre riguardo le perplessità della gravidanza, spero che ora tu sia più tranquilla."

_**Oscar:**_ "Beh … un poco si, però sono un tantino perplessa …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Vedrai cara che ti sentirai sicura quando avrai la tua piccola!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Lo spero …"

_**Perla:**_" Oscar però meglio che tu stia a riposo."

_**Oscar:**_ "Ormai sono a casa quindi d'ora in poi mi riposerò!"

_**Perla:**_ "Bene!"

_**Katia:**_ "Mitico! Ah ah ah … Complimenti povero Armand! Spero si sposi presto!"

_**Daria:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Dharia, cosa Vi succede, perché ridete?"

_**Dharia:**_ "Come perché?! Generale, la convivenza a palazzo Jarjayes è meglio del grande fratello!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame sono io il fratello maggiore, Armand è il secondogenito."

_**Daria:**_ "Ah ah ah … Non intendevo questo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Spiegatevi Madame!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Nulla Generale, meglio lasciar stare! Però caro Generale anche a te tocca riposo assoluto e bere poco che hai una certa età!"

_**Generale: **_"E no, non date certi suggerimenti alle Arpie, basta poco per stuzzicare la fantasia di quelle due ed io sono rovinato."

_**Aizram: **_"Che esagerato!"

_**Dharia:**_ " Alain riguardo te, certo che tra un po' ti aggiudicherai l'aureola di Andrè!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Madame che dolore! Ahhhh Ed è tutta colpa di quelle due confabulatrici! Ma perché non vi occupate d'altro?"

_**Cleo Rozenfel: **_"E no. Ma cosa dici! Noi altri abbiamo tutto il diritto di ridere!"

_**Alain: **_"Sulla mia pelle?"

_**Generale: **_"No, Sassoin, se mai vorrai dire sulla NOSTRA pelle!"

_**Armand: **_"Giusto Augustin, visto che sono ben sette settimane che non tocco mia moglie!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … "

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici! Ma se in sette settimane l'hai baciata e accarezzata diverse volte!"

_**Carlo: **_"Vero Padre, Vi ho visto anch'io!"

_**Armand: **_"Ahhh Augustin, Alain, avete ragione, sono due streghe!"

_**Perla:**_ "Riguardo te Carlo ma lo sai che sei proprio un bel tipetto?"

_**Carlo: **_"Perché madamigella Perla? Cosa ho fatto di male?"

_**Perla: **_"C'è che sai il fatto tuo, sei gelosissimo della tua mamma, che amore sei!"

_**Carlo: **_"Oh ma … Madamigella, voi lascereste Vostra madre in compagnia di un estraneo? Beh io non di certo! A proposito Padre, siete stato nella sua camera a sorvegliare quel dottore?!"

_**Armand: **_"Sig … Certo Carlo! .. E sono stato anche disturbato …"

_**Carlo: **_"Disturbato da chi? Forse da qualcuno che aveva bisogno di voi!"

_**Alain: **_"Sentito Cardinale? Anche vostro figlio mi sostiene! Io ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarmi! Bouuu …"

_**Carlo: **_"Alain ma perché piangi?"

_**Alain: **_"Nulla ragazzino, sei troppo piccolo per capire certe cose! Bouuuu…"

_**Carlo: **_"Veramente, ho capito che Voi adulti siete tanto strani!"

_**Tetide:**_ " Carlo sei una vera peste! Dovresti bere una bevanda rilassante…"

_**Carlo: **_"Madame, io sinceramente non vi capisco, come avrei potuto lasciare mia madre da sola con un uomo? Lei deve rimanere SOLO con mio padre e nessun altro!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Che caso disperato che sei!"

_**Elektra: **_"Carlo è un vero Jarjayes, la versione maschile di Oscar! Ih ih ih …"

_**Carlo: **_"Io come la cuginona?! Oh ma che bello, ne sono davvero fiero!"

_**Australia:**_ " Arpie malefiche …"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh che ti prende?! Perché ci chiami in questo modo?"

_**Australia:**_ "Ho un diavolo per capello per quello che avete fatto ma ve lo spiegherò in seguito, ora lasciatemi parlare! Ditemi, ma che date da mangiare a Carletto?! Giuro che una peste come lui, con una lingua impertinente e insolente... non l'ho mai conosciuta! Oh mamma! Vecchiaccio, non volevi insegnargli l'educazione? Beh, muoviti!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, datemi almeno il tempo di arrivare a casa! Ma lo sapete che in meno di un giorno è successo di tutto? Tranquilla, avrò tutto il tempo di civilizzare mio nipote!"

_**Armand: **_"Non ti sembra di esagerare Augustin?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma se anche tu hai perso le staffe!"

_**Australia:**_ "Anna, finalmente hai cominciato a farti rispettare da sto bimbetto, va bene ma stavolta ha proprio esagerato! Ahahah e meno male che Lassanne conosce la famiglia altrimenti sai lo scandalo!? Ahahaha. Manco Jo da piccola era come Carlo, ci scommetto! Oh mamma, e chi lo tiene mo a sto "nanerottolo"?! Ihihih."

_**Anna: **_"Si, è vero, mio figlio questa volta ha davvero esagerato."

_**Perla: **_"Alain poverino, ma pensa a quando potrai stringere il tuo pargolo tra le braccia, alla prima volta che ti chiamerà papà, a tutte queste cose, ne dedurrai che, insomma, quei cinque mesi di astinenza in più ne valevano la pena."

_**Elektra:**_ "Povero Alain che è svenuto di nuovo ah ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"AHHHH BOUUUU … Vi prego, non ricordatemelo! AHHH…"

_**Generale: **_"Animo, animo Sassoin! Guarda che poco fa ho detto a quell'idiota di Maxim, che è svenuto, che non ha spina dorsale e adesso tu cosa fai?!"

_**Alain: **_"AHHHHHH …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere che razza di soldato che sei?"

_**Alain: **_"BOUUUU ….."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Alain ma si proprio n'ommo (uomo) senza attributi! Jamme ca cinque mesi passano in fretta!"

_**Alain: **_"AHHHH … BOUUU .."

_**Perla: **_"Niente da fare, è proprio un caso disperato!"

_**Elektra:**_ "God Morgon …"

_**Australia: **_"Good Morning …"

_**Generale: **_"Eccole qua, la tigre e la Gattaccia!"

_**Australia: **_"Beh, forse non vi fa piacere vederci?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo … certo Donzelle…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Siete un tantino preoccupato, forse non vi è piaciuto lo scherzetto del cannone?"

_**Generale: **_"Non ricordatemelo …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Certo che le Arpie Vi hanno fatto un bello scherzetto Generale, avete provato il cannone ah ah ah … con il volo senza materasso! Ah ah ah ah aha ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere cosa ci sia tanto da ridere? Sappiate che ho battuto per l'ennesima volta il mio augusto fondoschiena!"

_**Australia: **_"Ben ti sta vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Ma …"

_**Lupen: "**_ Ah! Ah! Ah! Generale! Stavolta le "Arpie" ve l'hanno combinata davvero grossa! Vi hanno mandato dal cannone a battere di nuovo il didietro già compromesso! Come posso non ridere? Ditemelo voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Come non ridere?! Boh ma che ne so! Madame Lupen, io già penso ai commenti che farete quando avrete letto il capitolo di stasera, eh si, perché riconosco che la stanchezza del viaggio, il rientro e la nascita di Marie mi hanno reso alquanto nervoso, quindi come dite voi lettrici: pazzo."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Per fortuna ero distesa sul letto a leggere, io e Joey stiamo ridendo come matti, da un po', li legge anche lui i siparietti…"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp.. anche Vostro marito?! Oh che imbarazzo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma no, ma quale imbarazzo, lui si diverta tantissimo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su, su altro che comiche le vostre! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra: "**_Generale, ecco… questa lettera ve la manda mio marito …"

_**Generale: **_"Vostro marito! Oh ma quale onore! Ora leggo …

Du ar galen, patrangande, men roling"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, spero che abbiate capito cosa vi ha scritto mio marito.."

_**Generale: **_"Assolutamente no. Traducete!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Non conoscete lo svedese?"

_**Generale: **_"Emm … nella vostra epoca no …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Avete sempre la risposta pronta! Va beh, ha scritto che siete matto, invadente ma divertente!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh … ma io non sono matto, forse un poco stanco, vedrete che appena mi sarò ripreso tornerò l'uomo di un tempo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ih ih ih … si, vabbè, ci sarà da ridere!"

_**Lupen: **_"Armand, devi riconoscere che Carlo è davvero tremendo, è proprio uno Jarjayes, ha fatto ammattire il povero Lassonne!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Madame avete ragione, per poco non perdevo la pazienza!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Non ce che dire, è stata una notte movimentata! Dottor Lassonne hai avuto un bel da fare fra donne erotomani, pazienti riottose e bambini impossibili!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Oh Madame Agrifoglio vedete, ormai sono abituato alla famiglia del mio amico Augustin, loro sono sempre così … particolari!"

_**Armand: **_"Dottor Lassonne, Madame Lupen, ammetto che anch'io ho perso la pazienza, eppure sono un ex prelato! Non voglio immaginare quando nascerà il mio secondogenito, temo che mi possa allontanare dalla mia Anna!"

_**Generale: **_"Animo fratello! Certo, non potrai pretendere di dedicarti a tua moglie tutte le notti! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"E questo ti diverte, vero Augustin?"

_**Generale: **_"Moltissimo Armand! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … Alain riguardo te ormai non ragioni più, hai perfino disturbato Armand che non vedeva l'ora di rimanere solo con Anna! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Lupen, dove lo mettiamo il mio dolore? Io sono disperato ed è colpa delle Autrici. Ma lo sapete da quanto tempo quelle due hai progettato questa cosa?"

_**Lupen: **_"Da quando Alain?"

_**Alain: **_"Eravamo in missione mentre parlavo con il mio amico Gerard del mio ritorno e dei miei progetti di rimanere da solo con mia moglie, quella strega di Terry ha sentenziato che io dovevo patire un poco d'astinenza, come se stare lontani tre mesi da casa e con una moglie a casa fosse poco!"

_**Lupen: **_"Dunque è stata colpa di Terry?"

_**Alain: **_"Si, ma quell'altra strega di Aizram, non contenta, ha decretato la durata della mia astinenza. Cinque mesi! Dico! Ahhhh … bouuu .. Maledette streghe!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Mi dispiace davvero per te Alain ma io … veramente ringrazio le autrici per i momenti sereni che mi fanno passare leggendo questa divertentissima storia…"

_**Alain: **_"Ahhhhh nooooo ….."

_**Tetide:**_ "Alain dovresti bere una tisana rilassante, sono sicura che ti farebbe bene!"

_**Alain:**_" "Ahhh nooo … Madame Tetide, vi prego non parlatemi in questo modo! Ahhhh ma non lo vedete che sto soffrendo?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Alain stai quasi uscendo di testa e come se non bastasse vai a seccare l'ex Cardinale che stenta a mantenere la pazienza e, intanto, escono fuori dalla loro stanza anche la vecchia pazza con i cani e la Regina di Napoli."

_**Alain:**_ "Oh Madame, so che con il mio problema ho portato scompiglio al palazzo del vecchio pazzo ma ditemi, come faccio a sopperire il mio dolore?! Sinff … sniff …"

_**Australia:**_ "Come, ve lo dico arpie ? Come si fa ad accanirsi così tanto su un povero uomo pio come il mio tesoruccio? Perché, me lo dite? Perché? La sua sofferenza è la mia, sappiatelo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Calmati Australia, ma non ti va di ridere?"

_**Terry: **_"Non ti sei forse divertita leggendo che il tesoruccio è svenuto?"

_**Australia:**_ "No, di certo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, noi altre si! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"AHHHHH Che brutte Arpie! BOUUUU…."

_**Elektra: **_"Arpie siete state proprio cattive con lui."

_**Australia:**_ "Pensavo fossimo amiche, ma mi sbagliavo! GRUNT!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma che esagerate che siete! Ma vi siete messe d'accordo? E poi noi siamo buone, buonissime …"

_**Aizram: **_"Australia forse non ci segui dai tempi dei tempi? E tu Elektra forse non ti diverti?"

_**Terry: **_"Non state leggendo tutte le storie?"

_**Aizram: **_"Non vi divertite grazie alla nostra piuma magica?"

_**Australia:**_ "Si ma …"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … questo è un colpo basso! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Dunque siamo amiche!"

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Un conto è ridere delle sventure del vecchio scimunito, un altro restare impotente di fronte alle torture inflitte ad Alain. Povero caro, che dolore al cuore, ti son tanto tanto vicino tesoruccio! Ehhhhh, lo so che anche Sabrina è veramente dispiaciuta... certo che farti fisicamente star male, svenire, perdere quasi il lume della ragione non è ASSOLUTAMENTE accettabile!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh mia cara amica, almeno voi mi difendete, grazie! Sniff … Sig …"

_**Australia:**_ "Mi avete sentito Arpie? Allora?! Che avete da dire in vostra difesa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Nulla! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Alain resisti Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Siete perfide, senza cuore... 5 mesi! 5 mesiii!"

_**Aizram: **_"Che esagerazione! Ma che saranno mai 5 mesi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin e anche Voi madamigella Gattaccia, sono contento che io non sia l'unica vittima di quelle due Autrici improvvisate!"

_**Armand: **_"E anch'io!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma Eminenza, voi siete un uomo di Chiesa e non dovreste rallegrarvi per le disgrazie altrui!"

_**Armand: **_"Alain anch'io mi sento coinvolto in tutto questo. Non sono settimane che io e Anna niente di niente? Anch'io sono una vittima proprio come tutti gli altri. Autrici…"

_**Aizram: **_"Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"A quanto pare solo André e Oscar sono immuni dalla vostra follia, vero?!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo, loro sono INTOCCABILI! Anche se qualche volta anche loro hanno avuto i loro momenti …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si, ma nulla di paragonabile al funerale che ho dovuto fare alla MIA marmotta!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh Jo, ormai è acqua passata! Ih ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_"Terry, Aizram, le vostre creature sono tutte contro di voi, però io mi sto divertendo un mondo!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Lupen!"

_**Alain:**_ "Avete sentito madamigella Australia?! André e il Comandante sono intoccabili, non è giusto! Ahhh morirò … so che morirò! Ahhhhh …."

_**Australia: **_"Arpie! Mi ucciderete Alain, stare lontano dal letto di Sabrina dopo averla giusto solo sposata! Poi la pazza avventura! Siete senza cuore... non credo vi perdonerò facilmente! Sappiatelo! Tze'!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma quante storie! BAH!"

_**Australia: **_"Solo .. mi consola un po' Armand pure lui e nella stessa situazione ihihih."

_**Armand: **_ "Ma perché? Perché siete contro di me?"

_**Australia: **_"Non ho nulla contro di te però ti sei arrabbiatissimo col mio tesoruccio e questo non è assolutamente giusto!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma come! Dopo settimane che Anna ed io NULLA, arriva lui e ci interrompe! Ditemi, come potevo non arrabbiarmi?"

_**Australia: **_"Prenditela con le Arpie non con il mio povero caro.."

_**Armand: **_"Me la prendo con tutti, anche con lui!"

_**Australia: **_"Ma vuoi capire che la colpa non è sua ma delle streghe di Autrici?"

_**Armand: **_"Sono furioso con tutti, capito?!"

_**Australia: **_"Comunque Armand hai veramente perso il lume della ragione.. o ciò che ti era rimasto, ahahah! Mai visto così infervorato! Penso abbia bisogno lui di un esorcismo! Ihihihi!"

_**Armand: **_"Ridete pure tanto …"

_**Australia: **_"Mhhh … voglio proprio vedere se farete in modo che André rispetti ... l'astinenza! Non ci credo se non vedo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Infatti non crederci! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Lo sapevo, Arpie! … Comunque, passando ad altro è stato lo "spettacolino involontario" dato davanti a madame pom pom? Ti è .. piaciuto?! O anche tu senti il ... bisogno urgente di confessarti! Ihih ihi…"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, ho l'impressione che vi stiate accanendo contro di me …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihih che ridere, che ridere signori! …Poi bello sei tu (sarcasmo!): predichi bene e razzoli male. Vuoi che il mio tesoruccio.. paghi per i suoi peccatucci ma tu... nulla?! Manco la coscienza hai più! Scostumatooooo! Ahahah …"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella siete davvero irriverente! Possibile che capiate soltanto Alain e non noi altri?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Infatti è così. Il tesoruccio è il mio preferito!"

_**Generale: **_"Fratello, rassegnati, la Gattaccia si preoccupa solo per quell'imbecille di Sassoin e di nessun altro!"

_**Australia: **_"Infatti è così vecchiaccio scimunito! A proposito Jo: sei fantastica come sempre, mi hai uccisa dalle risate! Hai ragione tesoro! Come dice il detto: chi ha tempo ... non possiamo perderci manco un minuto di ... attività, giusto?! Ihihih."

_**Joséphine: **_"Giustissimo Australia! La vita è breve e va vissuta a pieno, vero Charles?"

_**Charles: **_"Si, certo cara, come sempre hai ragione!"

_**Australia: **_"Che coppia formidabile! Jo sei stata fenomenale nel tuo... monologo con Lassanne! Magistrale! Ihihih ihihih…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Grazie carissima!"

_**Elektra: **_"Joséphine sei tornata all'attacco. Era un po' che lasciavi tranquillo Charles Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Vi sbagliate madame Elektra, vedete, anche con discrezione io non risparmio mai mio marito, tutte le notti lo costringo a fare il suo dovere!"

_**Elektra: **_"Sei davvero tremenda! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Già che donna! Oscar cara, ho qualcosa da dirti, come al solito sei testarda. Va bene: hai capito adesso che tua figlia puzzerà, vomiterà, urlerà come il ... "coso"? Meno male hai tante persone intorno... ci vuole na pazienza con te! Coi vestiti poi non ne parliamo ahaha ma in effetti, ormai André è abituato al tuo modo di essere!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, anche Sophie puzzerà, urlerà, piangerà e vomiterà come cosino ah ah ah ih ih …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Oh ma …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar, Australia e Elektra hanno ragione. Continui con i tuoi dubbi sui neonati che urlano, vomitano e puzzano, ma potevi pensarci prima!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma io … ecco … Certo che non ci ho pensato prima … e poi non fa nulla, io voglio la mia piccola . André mi ama e mi aiuterà, vero caro?"

_**André: **_"Certo Oscar…"

_**Oscar: **_"Sentito?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha… Autrici scriteriate, na domanda: ora che abbiam scoperto che il pourc è di ... famiglia, ci sarà una presentazione formale? Ehhhh, o voglio vederti vecchio pazzo! Il sangue non si può rinnegare, giusto? Ehm! O si? Ihihih.."

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia irriverente, riguardo al fatto che quel manigoldo sia disgraziatamente mio cugino, nessuno lo esenterà dal ricevere la punizione che merita, su questo non si discute!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, si questo non si discute! Io stessa chiederò ad Antonietta di rimuovere lu pourc dal suo incarico. Autrici! Che ne direste di farci conoscere questo posto fantastico?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma certo Maestà, prego, tutti da questa parte!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme ca è ora di darci na bella mossa!"

_**Terry: **_"Vai Aizram, sei tu la nostra guida!"

_**Aizram: **_"Prego, tutti da questa parte! …Dunque, alla fine del Quattrocento l'isola fu acquistata dalle Suore di S. Chiara di Brescia, che vi installarono un convento. La struttura venne però dismessa già entro il 1580 quando, durante la visita di Carlo Borromeo, si ricorda la presenza di un eremita di nome Pietro.

Nel 1696 Vincenzo Maria Coronelli, geografo veneziano, ricorda l'isola come di proprietà degli eredi del Conte Alessandro Martinengo.

L'isola divenne poi di proprietà della Duchessa Felicita Bevilacqua La Masa e, dopo la sua morte, con un atto del 9 ottobre 1900, venne venduta al comm. Vincenzo Richeri, capitano di vascello nella Regia Marina..

Nel decennio successivo, il cav. Vincenzo Richieri costruì sull'isola un castello in stile neogotico attorno al quale creò un giardino ricco di conifere, un porticciolo e due torrette faro …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, puoi lamentarti su tutto ma devi riconoscere che l'Arpia Aizram è davvero una dama istruita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ho mai messo in dubbio la sua istruzione ma rimane pur sempre un'Arpia!"


	187. Chapter 187

_**Una pancia in caserma**_

Siamo nella nostra camera, André apre il suo armadio e tira fuori la sua divisa di Capitano, lo guardo pensierosa e dico: "Proverò a indossare la mia ... almeno spero di entrare nella giacca ..."

"Oscar … " dico spalancando le braccia, con sguardo divertito e rassegnato. "Sei una gran testona …. ma ti amo alla follia!"

"Sarò una gran testona, mi amerai alla follia mai io voglio provarci!" dico spalancando l'armadio e afferrando la giacca della divisa.

"Oscar ….. non riuscirai mai ad abbottonarla! Forse i primi due alamari, quelli in alto, ma poi ….."

"Vedremo ..." dico infilando la prima manica ma appena tento di entrare nell'altra non ci riesco." Ahhh André! Non posso crederci! Possibile che non entra l'altro braccio? Andrè, aiutami!" ordino con tono deciso, l'avrò vinta io contro questa giacca!

"Si Oscar …. io provo ad aiutarti ….. ma non ci entrerai!" dico cercando di tirare su la giacca. Poi mi sposto davanti a mia moglie ed inizio a sistemare la giacca. Chiudo il primo alamaro, poi il secondo … e nulla, gli altri proprio non si potranno chiudere!

"Oh ma .. la giaccia è diventata stretta ... no, sono io che sono diventata grossa! Accidenti non riesco nemmeno a muovermi temo di strapparla. André! Aiutami ad uscire da questa trappola!"

"Certo, ora te la sfilo. Ma che ti sia chiaro, non sei diventata grossa …. sei in attesa di nostra figlia! E quando sarà nata tornerai come prima!"

"Oh André a guardarmi non si direbbe!" rispondo un poco sconsolata.

"Amore mio …." dico avvicinandomi, stringendo la mia Oscar tra le braccia e posando le mie labbra sulle sue. È un bacio dolce, che piano piano si trasforma in qualcosa di più ….. una voglia di lei, di noi.

"A ... André ... Ti prego ... a ... aiutami prima a sfilarmi la giacca ..."

"Si si …. certo …" sussurro appena sulle sue labbra, poi con le mani sbottono gli alamari ed accompagno la giacca nella sua discesa lungo le braccia. Poi torno su con le mie mani, ad accarezzarla, leggero, torno su lungo le braccia e poi la stringo, forte forte.

"Ti amo" sussurro piano, con voce dolce.

"Oscar … io ti voglio ….. ti desidero da impazzire …. sempre …. vorrei sentire la tua pelle sulla mia, il tuo respiro sul mio collo ….." sussurro piano, con voce roca, mentre cerco di controllarmi.

"Oh André, anch'io ti amo ... ti amo ... ti amo ..."

All'improvviso sento bussare con irruenza, è MIO PADRE. Solo lui bussa in questo modo.

"APRITE! OSCAR, ANDRE' SIETE PRONTI PER ANDARE IN CASERMA? IO SONO PRONTO."

"Andrè ... mio padre ..."

"EHI VOI DUE SIETE PRONTI?"

"Sissignore! Un attimo!" rispondo senza lasciare la mia Oscar.

"ANDRE' MUOVITI! E LASCIA STARE MIA FIGLIA, LO SAI CHE CI ASPETTANO!"

"SISSIGNORE! Oscar … dobbiamo andare …. ma dopo … dopo tu sarai mia …. in caserma, in carrozza o non so dove, ma sarai mia!" dico a bassa voce guardandola negli occhi, i suoi splendidi occhi colore del mare.

"Oh André ... anch'io ti desidero ... ti voglio ..."

Quei due stanno impiegando troppo tempo, meglio guardare dal buco della serratura. Vedo André avvinghiato a mia figlia, mi alzo, busso ancora e dico: "SPOSINI, MI DISPIACE DAVVERO DISTURBARVI MA DOBBIAMO ANDARE!"

"Oscar … chiederò al dottore Lassonne del laudano per addormentare tuo padre …"

"Ih ih ih ... Si, glielo daremo stasera così ci lascerà in pace! Ah ah ah ..."

Passo per i corridoi sono in prossimità della stanza della piccirella bionda, vedo lu Generale reclinato, sta spiando, non resisto e dico: "Uè Generà, forse avite (avete) perso qualcosa?"

"Eh?! No no ….. nulla! Maestà …. sto aspettando mia figlia e mio genero …. cioè mio figlio e mio figlio …. eh … insomma…."

"Li aspettate spiando? Ditemi Generà com'è vostro genero senza vestiti?"

"Mio genero?! È uno splendore, meglio del David di Michelangelo! Ha un fisico scolpito, addominali perfetti, glutei sodi, gambe ben tornite, muscoloso al punto giusto! E poi … non vorrei essere eccessivo, ma ha una dotazione niente male! È davvero un gran bel figliolo! Eh … Oh, non che io sia da meno, che Vi sia ben chiaro?!"

"Ehm ... volete dire che avite guardato pure là? Caspita! Ora mi avite(avete) incuriosita, prego, fatevi da parte che vogli guardare anch'io!"

"Ma …..No! Mio genero non si guarda! Solo mia figlia può guardarlo!" dico alzandomi e mettendomi davanti alla porta. Eh no, Andrè non si guarda!

"Vostra figlia e vuje (voi) ... ah ah ah ah ..." rido divertita e a gran voce dico: "UE' PICCIRRE', CAPITA' FACITE AMBRESSE (fate presto) CA LU GENERALE VI STA SPIANDO DAL BUCO DELLA SERRATURA! AH AH AH ..."

"GRAZIE ALTEZZA! LO IMMAGINAVAMO! … Hai sentito André?"

"Ih ih … Certo che ho sentito! Certo che l'imperatrice è davvero simpatica!"

"Già, soprattutto tu gli sei simpatico!"

"Ehi ehi ma cosa dici!?"

"Nulla, nulla André … su prepariamoci!"

Guardo ammirata il mio Andrè indossare la sua divisa, ammetto che sono un poco gelosa, avrei voluto anche io indossarla, ma purtroppo. Certo che è proprio bello, il blu della divisa gli dona molto, e poi con i gradi di capitano sta benissimo. È bello, forte e aiutante. Lo aiuto ad abbottonare la giacca, sistemo gli alamari per bene e poi lo ammiro ancora un attimo.

"Oscar, se mi sei tanto vicino, giuro che non risponderò di me …"

"Um … vuoi che mi allontani? Che ti abbottoni la divisa da solo?"

"No no … voglio ancora inebriarmi del tuo profumo! … Oh quanto sei bella!" dico baciandola appassionatamente.

"Uè Generà a quanto pare Vi conosco proprio tutti! Ma ditemi, mia sorella forse Vi ha impiegato nel corpo delle guardie degli spioni? Ih ih ih ..."

"Altezza … certo che no! In gioventù ho comandato le Guardie Reali … poi sono passato al Reggimento che occupo ora!"

"Ma forse Vi occupate di intrighi? Indagini? Ih ih ..." All'improvviso vedo la porta spalancarsi, scruto il bel moro e dico: "Capità avite (avete) indossato la divisa quindi andrete in caserma?!"

Mio suocero risponde: "Si Altezza! Andremo tutti in caserma questa mattina, poi faremo un rapido pranzo e dovremo andare in sartoria, per cercare degli abiti per la festa di fidanzamento di Armand e Anna. Sarà domenica! Voi …. ci sarete Altezza?!"

"Ma certo! Come potrei non presenziare al fidanzamento di un Cardinale! E' un evento unico! Anzi, sarò presente anche alle sue nozze e sarò la sua testimone di nozze! ... Umh ... ma serve un altro testimone, vediamo ... lu capitano sarà perfetto!"

"Io …. io?! Ma …. sarà Armand a decidere chi saranno i suoi testimoni!"

"Si si ... sceglierà gli altri due, magari saremo in quattro. E poi come potrebbe rifiutare una richiesta simile?! Infondo sono l'imperatrice Maria Carolina di Lorena Asburgo, moglie di Ferdinando re di Napoli e delle due Sicilie! ... Beh, io lo chiamo Ferdinando lu pour delle due Sicilie ma questa è una cosa che lo sapimme (sappiamo) solo noi!"

Guardo la Regina, non ha proprio nulla in comune con la nostra Maria Antonietta! Eppure sono cresciute assieme, allevate nella stessa casa! Avranno avuto gli stessi precettori e le stesse dame ad educarle …. Ma sono così diverse! Temo che sua Altezza male si adatterà al cerimoniale della nostra corte.

Sento lo sguardo del Colonnello addosso, la guardo, in effetti ha uno sguardo di ghiaccio, solo quando guarda il marito si addolcisce. Sembra che voglia farmi a fettine piccole piccole … è proprio gelosa del marito!

"Uè piccirrè forse site (forse) ancora gelosa di me? Ma non ne avite motivo è solo ca Vostro marito mi è simpatico assaje!"(assai)

"Si certo ….. è molto simpatico … ASSAJE …. anche a me, e soprattutto …. E' MIO!" rispondo guardando sua Altezza dritta negli occhi. Lei è più bassa di me e più grassa e più prosperosa. Ma lui è mio, solo mio.

"Ah ah ah ah ... Generà ma che figlia ca avite (che avete) cresciuto! Ma certo piccirrè je lu (è il) Vostro e di nessun'altra! Ahhh L'amore! Beati chille ca (quelli che) si amano!"

UEEEE ... UEEEE ...

"Scusatemi ma Gennarino mio sta chiagnendo! (piangendo) A proposito, nel pomeriggio amma je a corte, nu ve scurdà!" (dobbiamo andare a corte)

"Certo Altezza …. in tutta onestà prima il principino si trasferirà alla Reggia e prima io rientrerò nella mia stanza!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ... Uè piccirrè mi fa piacer che cominciate a capire la mia lingua! Comunque Generà quando la creatura di Vostra figlia nascerà io sarò a Napoli, peccato ca nu potrò assaporare il pianto della piccirella. Ahhh biondina mia! Come cambierete atteggiamento con le creature! Generà dopo mi aspetto una Vostra lettera per informarmi come Vostra figlia si comporterà con la creatura! Bene, ci vediamo nel pomeriggio, a dopo! Ah ah ah ah …" dico lasciando il corridoio.

"Oscar …. su forza, andiamo!"

Guardo mia figlia e dico: "Ma vuoi venire senza indossare nemmeno una giacca? Figlia mia, fa freddo! André muoviti, prendi una giacca per tua moglie!"

"Certo! Una giacca ed il mantello della divisa! In quello senza dubbio ci entrerai amore mio!"

Scendiamo dalle scale, Andrè indossa la sua divisa, io ho dovuto, mio malgrado, rinunciarvi. Nel cortile è pronta la carrozza di famiglia, ad attenderci ci sono mio padre, che ci ha preceduti scendendo rapido le scale, e Alain, che si è offerto di farci da cocchiere.

"Bene, Vi stavo aspettando! Oscar, ci fermeremo a pranzo a Parigi, nel pomeriggio tua madre ci raggiungerà in sartoria con Nanny e madame Anna! Forza, salite!"

"Si … certo Padre!" sussurro sconsolata mentre salgo sulla vettura.

"Bene, Alain possiamo partire!"

"Oscar ... perché hai quella faccia sconsolata?!"

"André, ma mi hai guardata? Hai visto che pancia che mi è venuta fuori? Non entro nella mia divisa, sono goffa … e poi si è mai visto un Comandante presentarsi in caserma in abiti civili? Oh André, sono sicura che i soldati, appena mi vedranno, mi guarderanno con curiosità e magari oseranno fare battutine alle mie spalle!"

"Oscar ... cosa vuoi che ti dicano?!" Rispondo sorridendo. "Sei bellissima e sono certo che invidieranno tuo marito! E non sei goffa, anzi! Vero Generale?!"

"Animo figlia mia! E poi se solo qualcuno si permetterà di sibilare qualcosa sul tuo conto, ti giuro che sarò io stesso a sbatterlo in isolamento! Riguardo a te André, ovvio che sei un uomo invidiato, hai sposato mia figlia, il tuo Comandante, la tua amica, TUA sorella ih ih ih … devo continuare?"

"No grazie Signore. E poi sono certo che nessuno oserà fare battute. Oscar è un comandante molto apprezzato. Ha faticato a guadagnarsi il rispetto e la fiducia ma ora non verranno meno. Vedrete!"

"Uhm… vedremo! Ma sappiate che IO sono pronto per intervenire."

"Uff... Padre, non é necessario. E poi non capisco cosa siate venuto a fare! Comunque...siamo arrivati!"

Dico mentre la carrozza entra nel cortile della caserma.

"Perché è mia intenzione salutare il Colonnello D'Agout."

"Bah ... avete il Vostro reggimento di cui occuparvi ... al mio ci penso io".

La carrozza si ferma, Alain apre lo sportello e sistema il predellino

"Prego Comandante!"

"Alain, vieni nel mio ufficio, ti darò il foglio di congedo ma prima dovrai compilarlo."

"Subito Comandante! Vi seguo immediatamente!" rispondo felice. Il congedo, così potrò stare vicino alla mia Sabrina …. Si ma … guardare e non toccare per cinque mesi …. Povero me!

Attraverso il cortile sotto lo sguardo attento dei miei soldati. Mi salutano tutti con fierezza ed educazione. Ma ... mi scrutano, come il primo giorno.

Faccio un bel respiro e cammino fiera e decisa, la spada al mio fianco tintinna, seguendo il movimento dei passi. Andrè é un passo dietro, come da protocollo. Salgo le scale, mi reco nel quadrato di comando, raggiungo il mio ufficio, il soldato che è di guardia si mette sull'attenti ma mi guarda in modo strano, entro decisa. È tutto in ordine, esattamente come quando sono partita.

Come sono orgoglioso! Nonostante che mia figlia sia in evidente stato interessante ha un portamento impeccabile. Mi accomodo alla poltrona, scruto il soldato e dico: "Sassoin sei davvero convinto di lasciare l'esercito e venire ad abitare presso di me?"

"Signore ... vorrei stare vicino a mia moglie ... quindi si! Certo che si!"

Osservo Alain, è convinto di ciò che ha appena detto a mio padre, mi siedo al mio posto, apro il cassetto della scrivania, tiro fuori il foglio di congedo, porgo penna e calamaio e dico: "Alain, devi compilarlo e firmare!"

"Subito Signore!"

"Comandante, Generale!"

Sento la voce del colonnello D'Agout ed il suo saluto militare.

"Buongiorno Colonnello D'Agout!"dico alzandomi dalla mia poltrona.

"Comandante, sono felice di rivedervi...in salute e ... in attesa!" Dico guardando il ventre del comandante.

Sono davvero felice per lei! Questa donna merita ogni bene, è il migliore comandante che abbia incontrato!

"Capitano Grandièr ... congratulazioni! Generale!"

"Oh ecco … grazie Colonnello!" sussurro imbarazzata.

"Comandante ... credetemi, sono davvero felice per Voi!"

"Colonnello com'è la situazione a Parigi?"

"Comandante, la situazione diventa sempre più complicata. Il malcontento è aumentato, la gente si riunisce nei luoghi più impensabili per discutere della situazione politica, come se non bastasse è capeggiata da alcuni che loro ritengono capi. Ci sono gli insorti e poi avvengono continuamente disordini e saccheggi."

"Santo cielo! È sempre peggio! E ditemi, qui in caserma é tutto in ordine?!"

"Quasi tutte le sere gli uomini sono costretti a sedare le ribellioni ma …. spesso prendono parte ai turni malvolentieri … vedete Comandante, l'altro giorno hanno prima arrestato e poi liberato un giovane per aver rubato nella bottega di un calzolaio …"

"L'hanno prima arrestato e poi liberato? Ma cosa è successo?"

"Vedete Comandante, il giovane era scalzo e necessitava di scarpe e non avendo denaro le ha rubate. E i nostri soldati rendendosi conto della situazione hanno preferito fare una colletta per pagarle e così l'hanno lasciato andare camuffando la cosa."

"Colonnello … davvero la situazione a Parigi è così grave? Rubare … un ragazzino costretto a rubare un paio di scarpe, non è possibile che si sia giunti a tanto!"

Non è questa la città in cui voglio vivere …. non così. Passando in carrozza ho notato molta povertà, diversi mendicati, decisamente più di quanti ne ricordavo. La gente è povera ed a fame, le tasse imperversano e solo pochi possono vivere serenamente. Ma ai nobili tutto ciò non interessa, noi viviamo chiusi nei nostri palazzi, con cibo in abbondanza, abiti nuovi, lussi di ogni genere. È incredibile che nessuno si renda conto di cosa stia accadendo in città.

"Comandante, purtroppo la situazione peggiora di giorno in giorno ed io … Comandante, immagino che Vi congederete, non è così?"

"Colonnello …. io … l'ho promesso a mio marito …. però …. vedere tutto questo, la povertà, io vorrei poter fare qualcosa per il mio paese, o almeno per questi ragazzi che ho imparato a conoscere ed apprezzare. Se restare al comando della guardia può servire per aiutarli a vivere meglio ….. Vi assicuro che resterei."

Spalanco gli occhi e ribatto: "Ma Colonnello, nessuno può far nulla per la Francia se non i sovrani stessi e Voi, se mi permettete, non dovreste ancora rimanere al comando."

"Lo so ….. avete ragione. Ma vedere tutto ciò e non poter fare nulla …. è … triste. Ditemi, in mia assenza le buone abitudini sono rimaste? Le visite mediche? I bagni obbligatori? L'igiene personale? I soldati mangiano regolarmente cibo decente? Le divise sono in ordine? Adatte all'inverno?!" dico davvero preoccupata per i miei soldati.

"Si, Comandante. In Vostra assenza non è cambiato nulla!"

"Bene ….. mi raccomando …. mi sembra un po' di tradire la loro fiducia lasciandoli … "sospiro pensosa mentre finisco di compilare le licenze per i soldati che sono venuti a Vienna, poi quelle di Alain e Gerard, Andrè e la mia. Ed infine, la domanda di congedo. Mi trema la mano, si tratta di mettere la parola fine ad un'epoca, cambiare vita completamente. Abbandonare ciò che sono ….. ma cosa sarò? Oddio …..

Alain avanza, si mette sull'attenti e dice: "Comandante, anche Gerard ha chiesto il congedo…"

"Si certo … Gerard verrà a lavorare a palazzo Jarjayes, come attendente di mio marito …. e tu lo sarai per mio padre! Sei sicuro di volerti congedare? Alla fine ….. ti ritroverai sempre alle prese con un Generale, un Colonnello ed un Capitano! Ah ah ah ah!"

Guardo il vecchio pazzo e ribatto: "Signore Generale, spero che prima o poi Vi congediate, dopotutto non credo che rimarrete ancora per molto nell'esercito!"

"Chissà Sassoin ….. potrei restare solo per il gusto di vederti lontano da tua moglie! Ah ah ah ah ah! Comunque, no. Ho deciso che a breve lascerò anche io l'esercito. Sono stanco di stare lontano da mia moglie e dalla mia famiglia. E se Bouillè dovesse negarmi il congedo chiederò un incarico a Versailles!"

Sorrido felice e sussurro: "Era ciò che speravo Signore!"

"Non illuderti Sassoin …. Il generale Bouillè potrebbe negarti il congedo … così come potrebbe negarlo ad Andrè! Nulla è scontato, ricordatelo!"

"No … ma … Oh Signore, questa si, che sarebbe una sciagura! E poi il Generale Bouillè potrebbe negarlo a tutti ma non credo che possa impedire al Comandante di lasciare l'esercito!"

"In teoria potrebbe ….. ma sinceramente …. credo che non veda l'ora di liberarsi di mia figlia! Ah ah ah ah ….. avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia quando ha ricevuto le richieste di Oscar: cibo decente, visite mediche ….. e pure un sacerdote per la messa! Ah ah ah ah ….. mi chiamò per chiedermi come avevo allevato mia figlia! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

Guardo mia moglie, non si scompone per le parole di mio suocero, quando varca la porta di questa caserma si spoglia della sua infinita dolcezza per diventare l'inflessibile Comandante delle Guardie ….

Osservo mio marito e domando: "André, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Ehm … no …. no Oscar, tutto bene."

Guardo D'Agout e con tono severo dico: "Colonnello, fate immediatamente schierare i miei soldati! Ah dimenticavo, è arrivato Gerard?"

"Sissignore, è negli alloggi con gli altri soldati!"

"Gli ho concesso dieci giorni di licenza ma doveva comunque presentarsi oggi per firmare sia la licenza che la richiesta di congedo. Ora andate!"

"Si certo, subito Comandante!" faccio il saluto ed esco dall'ufficio.

Quella donna è incredibile. Il miglior comandante che abbia mai avuto. Mi mancherà …

"Bene, Alain devi firmare la tua richiesta di congedo e questa è la tua licenzia." dico porgendo il foglio.

"Subito Comandante ….. Comandante, quanto tempo ci vorrà per ricevere il congedo?!"

"Credo, una settimana."

"Bene …. quindi passerò dalla licenza al congedo …. tutto accanto a mia moglie!"

Osservo il vecchio pazzo, sorride e dice: "Ih ih … Sassoin, sarebbe stato perfetto se solo tua moglie avesse goduto di buona salute, invece …."

"Invece Signore …. dovrò accontentarmi di godere della sua compagnia e consolarmi col mio libro!" rispondo con aria mesta. "Immagino che Madame la comtesse sia sempre stata bene durante le sei gravidanze …. "

"Uhmm … si, mia moglie è sempre stata una donna forte! Certo, non credere, anch'io ho dovuto astenermi per ben quattro mesi…"

"Quattro mesi in sei gravidanze?! Solo Signore?! AAAHHHHH Beato Voi!"

André ribatte: "Ma Generale … mi avete sempre detto che Voi e Madame …. nulla … per convincermi che Oscar ed io non avremmo dovuto … ed ora invece ….."

"Ma si può sapere cosa avete capito?! Allora mi spiego meglio: sono stato lontano da mia moglie per ben quattro mesi a gravidanza. Mi sono astenuto dall'ottavo mesi di gravidanza e poi i tre mesi imposti dalla chiesa. Mi sono spiegato André?"

"Padre ma che discorsi fate a mio marito ad Alain e soprattutto …. davanti a me?!"

"Oscar ….. non è mica colpa mia se questi due pensano ad una cosa solamente! E comunque, tua madre era a casa a riposo …. dato il tuo temperamento dovresti astenerti subito, anzi da ieri l'altro!"

Mi alzo dalla mia poltrona e con tono severo dico: "Ora basta! Vado dai miei soldati! Soldato Sassoin, Capitano Grandièr, andiamo!"

"Sissignore! Ih ih ….." sono certo che a palazzo mi divertirò tantissimo! Le scintille che fanno il Generale ed il Comandante sono davvero ilari!

Esco dall'ufficio e decido di andare in cortile, D'Agout dovrebbe avere radunato tutta la compagnia nel cortile.

Sono nelle camerate con i miei amici, appena mi vedono mi vengono incontro, mi salutano felici.

"Ben tornato Gerard, come stai?"

"Bene amici, bene!"

"Dicci, quando sei arrivato?"

"Ieri mattina …"

"E' andato tutto bene?"

Un secondo incalza: "Amico sei dimagrito moltissimo, cosa ti è successo?"

"Beh mi pare ovvio che abbia perso peso, visto che ho affrontato un lungo viaggio estenuante!"

Un secondo ribatte: "Quindi il nostro Comandante è qui?"

"Si, certo, anzi, credo che sia già arrivato!"

"Oh caspita, allora dobbiamo sistemarci al meglio…"

Un terzo ribatte: "Ma cosa dici! Da quando il Comandante Jarjayes presta servizio qui da noi, siamo sempre impeccabili!"

"Ma oggi dobbiamo esserlo più del solito, capito?"

"Si, certo …"

Gerard sussurrà: "Amici, debbo darvi una notizia …"

"Cosa succede Gerard?"

"Vedete, ho deciso di lasciare l'esercito …"

"Cosa! Dici davvero? E cosa intendi fare?"

"Andrò a lavorare presso la casa del Comandante …"

"Non è possibile! Vuoi dire che vuoi rimanere ai suoi ordini per tutto il giorno?"

"Veramente affiancherò André e poi vi assicuro che è una vera fortuna lavorare presso i Jarjayes …"

"Beh, si hai ragione! Ma dicci, Alain dov'è?"

"Credo che sarà arrivato insieme al Comandante, sapete, lui adesso vive al palazzo Jarjayes …"

"Cosa! Ma …"

"Sua moglie come saprete è la cameriera di palazzo ma sinceramente Sabrina più che lavorare sembra un ospite della famiglia …"

"Non riesco a crederci!"

"E poi anche Alain ha deciso di lasciare la divisa e lavorare presso la casa del Comandante, è stanco della vita militare!"

"Ohh … allora abbiamo perso ben due amici …."

Un altro ribatte: "Gerard, raccontaci del nostro Comandante, come sta?"

"Ecco … veramente …"

Sono fuori delle camerate, sento il vociferare dei soldati, entro, i soldati scattano in piedi e si mettono sull'attenti, dico: "Soldati, il Comandante Jarjayes è tornato ed è qui per la rassegna. Quindi è inutile dirvi che dovete essere schierati in meno di cinque minuti!"

"Subito Colonnello! Diteci …. è …. cambiata?!"

"Cambiata? In che senso?"

"Beh Signore … è una donna …. è sposata … insomma …. il Capitano Grandièr si sarà dato un gran da fare ….. non so se mi spiego Signore!"

"Ma come ti permetti di parlare in questo modo del tuo Comandante! Rosserò, se provi a dire un'altra parola a sproposito, giuro che ti sbatto in cella. E ADESSO TUTTI IN PIAZZA D'ARMI AVANTI MARCH!"

"Sissignore!"

Appena il Colonnello D'Agout lascia la camerata ci diamo tutti un gran da fare per metterci in ordine, dico ai miei compagni: "Se il Colonnello ha reagito in quel modo significa che dovremmo aspettarci di tutto…"

"Beh … il Comandante ed Andrè si sono sposati diversi mesi fa ….. si saranno divertiti in questo periodo! Chissà com'è la donna sotto alla divisa! Sarà un pezzo di ghiaccio o sarà fuoco?!"

"Ah ah ah ma come vuoi che sia?! Il Comandante infondo è una donna come le altre! Ih ih … Di sicuro dietro a quella parvenza di ghiaccio si nasconde il fuoco! Ih ih …"

"Ahhh …. ma noi non lo sapremo mai! Andrè è gelosissimo! Non si è mai lasciato scappare nessuna confidenza!"

"Beh, mi pare ovvio, altrimenti il Comandante lo infilzerebbe immediatamente! Ah ah ah …"

"Ha ha ha ha … mi sono sempre chiesto tra i due chi fosse la donna!"

"Ma chi vuoi che sia?! André ovviamente! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ah …" scoppiamo tutti a ridere come dei matti! "Povero il nostro Andrè!"

"Povero o beato André! Ah ah ah …"

"Beh …. essere sottomesso anche a letto …. povero Andrè!"

"Sottomesso? Ahhhh beato lui! Ehi Gerard, raccontaci qualcosa!"

"Io non vi racconto un bel niente. E adesso prepariamoci, non vorrete che il Comandante arrivasse prima di noi!"

"Certo che no, cosa dici!"

Lascio il mio ufficio seguita da André, mio padre e Alain, percorro il corridoio fino ad arrivare in piazza d'armi. Da lontano vedo schierati i miei uomini, il Colonnello D'Agout è di fronte a loro.

Siamo tutti schierati nell'attesa che arrivi il nostro Comandante, finché non lo vediamo arrivare in una veste insolita, non resisto e sussurro al mio compagno di fianco: "Alexander ma quello è il nostro Comandante?! Ma perché non indossa la divisa?"

"Giosué ma ... ma ... è irriconoscibile! Ma quale divisa dovrebbe indossare, forse quella di André? Ma l'hai vista?! Il nostro Comandante è incinta!"

"Evviva! Il nostro Andrè si é fatto valere!"

"Già! Ih ih .. E bravo il nostro soldatino! E pensare che tutti noi lo credevamo innocuo! Ih ih ih ..."

"Ih ih ih ... a vedere quella pancetta ... direi che si é dato da fare anche prima del matrimonio! Ah ah ah ah ... ed il nostro Comandante di ghiaccio ... si è sciolta! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Già! Chi mai l'avrebbe detto! E pensare che ci ha messo tutti sulle righe! Ih ih .. Che donna meravigliosa! Ehi Gerard ma perché non ce l'hai detto?"

"Sono un gentiluomo, io non parlo di certe cose!"

"Accidenti a te Gerard, volevi l'effetto sorpresa, vero?!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Però... chissà che madre sarà! Io me la immagino con la spada sguainata a mettere in riga i figli! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Forse dubiti che non lo faccia già con il povero André? Ih ih ..."

"Già... hai ragione. Povero Andrè... tra moglie e suocero ... sarà sempre in caserma! Comandato a bacchetta! Ah ah ah ah!"

All'improvviso sentiamo la il tono severo del colonnello D'Agout: "Ehi voi! Si può sapere cosa avete da confabulare? Ma dove si è mai visto che dei soldati schierati parlino tra di loro! Volete che vi sbatta dentro?! Avanti, mettetevi sull'attenti che sta arrivando il Comandante!"

"Sissignore! Agli ordini!"

Alla mia destra c'è mio padre, sulla mia sinistra André che indietreggia di un passo mentre Alain precedendoci tutti si unisce alla squadra e si schiera con gli altri soldati.

"Alain! Bentornato!"

"Grazie amico ma ora meglio zittire, sta arrivando il comandante!"

"Si si ma dicci solamente una cosa ma il nostro Comandante è davvero incinta oppure la vita matrimoniale l'ha fatta ingrassare?"

"Ah ah ah ah ... no no ... la vita matrimoniale le ha fatto bene ... molto bene direi! Il nostro Andrè si è fatto valere o, come dice il Generale, ha fatto il suo dovere!"

"Ih ih ih .. Meglio zittire altrimenti qui ci sbattono dentro!"

D'Agout ribatte: "Un'altra sola parola e siete dentro! ... SOLDATI ATTENTI!"

Battiamo i tacchi e ci prepariamo al saluto.

Sono di fronte ai miei uomini, li scruto, li passo in rassegna e dico: "Soldati, vedo che non avete dimenticato le buone abitudini ... siete tutti puliti e ordinati. Sinceramente temevo che in mia assenza avreste ripreso le vecchie abitudini! ... Bene, molto probabilmente questa sarà l'ultima settimana che sarete ai miei ordini, visto che chiederò il congedo illimitato."

Spalanchiamo gli occhi sorpresi, non la volevamo ma ora ... non vogliamo che vada via!

"Rosserò e voi altri perché mi guardate in questo modo? Forse non vi piacere liberarvi di un comandante scomodo quale sono io? Non eravate voi che non volevate prendere ordini da una donna?"

"Comandante...ora vorremmo che restaste!" Rispondiamo in coro.

Li guardo tutti, uno per uno e ribatto con tono canzonatorio: "Ma come, ma se per convincermi ad abbandonare l'incarico presso la vostra caserma mi avete sfidata perfino a duello! Ve lo ricordate? Adesso vorreste rifarlo per convincermi a rimanere?"

"Ecco …. no …. sfidarvi proprio no ….. Voi ….. insomma …. si vede che siete in attesa di un figlio ….. quindi no, non Vi sfideremo. Però vorremmo che restaste ugualmente …. ecco …. Voi siete il miglior comandante che abbiamo mai avuto, con tutto il rispetto per il Colonnello D'Agout …. ma Voi siete tutta un'altra cosa!"

Ascolto i soldati di mia figlia, non ci posso credere! Possibile che i soldati la stimino in questo modo?! I miei uomini non mi hanno mai dimostrato una tale stima e fiducia. Oscar è davvero un ottimo Comandante, sono fiero di lei! Peccato che congedandosi non possa divenire Generale come me!

"Vi ringrazio per le vostre parole ma … la mia vita è arrivata a una svolta che forse nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato. Soldati … amici … riconosco che grazie a voi ho imparato che al di là della mia realtà ce n'è un'altra e sinceramente me ne dispiaccio. Con voi ho imparato a vedere oltre e di questo ve ne sarò riconoscente. Grazie!"

"Ci mancherete Comandante!"

Segue un lungo applauso, un saluto accorato e caloroso. Nulla di paragonabile a quello che accadde quando ho lasciato la Guardia Reale, saluti freddi, compassati e di circostanza. No, questo è un saluto vero, di gente vera, che ama, vive e lotta ogni giorno. Di uomini fidati, felici di avermi incontrata sulla loro strada. Uomini che si fidano di me, e di cui io per prima ho la massima fiducia. Mancheranno anche a me. Mi mancherà tutto ….. ma ora la mia priorità è in questa pancia …. è la mia creatura.

Sento le lacrime salirmi agli occhi e, per questa volta, le lascio correre, commossa per tutto l'affetto che mi dimostrano questi uomini.

All'improvviso sento un boato, i miei soldati vociferano, uno di loro dice: "Comandante, però dovrete concederci l'onore di bere qualcosa con noi anche se non sarà un bicchiere di birra, ci accontenteremo di vedervi sorseggiare una tisana oppure della cioccolata calda! Ah ah ah …"

"Con infinito piacere! Però …. dovete sapere che anche il Capitano Grandièr lascerà la divisa …."

"Beh, era prevedibile, visto che André va solo dove va il Comandante!"

"Ah ah ah …. esagerati! Andrè …. è …. lui …. è l'altra metà di noi …. però ….. è libero di fare ciò che crede."

Un altro soldato ribatte: "Ma cosa dite Comandante?! Ma se André Vi ha difesa da tutti noi! Ricordo ancora quando ho preso una gragnola di pugni solo perché avevo detto … beh, meglio non ripeterlo altrimenti rischio di essere preso a calci anche dal Generale Vostro padre! "

All'unisono: "Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah …"

Il generale continua: "Soldati, ditemi chi tra voi ha sfidato con le armi a mia figlia?"

"Ehm …. Io Signore!"

"Chi altri?"

"Beh …. Alain ovviamente! Ed anche io!"

"Sassoin Sassoin sempre tu! Comunque, visto che hai deciso di abbandonare l'esercito e di venire a lavorare presso la mia casa, avrò modo di rivendicare l'offesa che ha ricevuto mia figlia da te …"

"Ma ….. Signore! Voi dovete capire che Vostra figlia …. beh ….. mi ha battuto! Mi pare già una giusta punizione, non credete?"

"Ti ha battuto?! Oh davvero! Chissà perché non avevo dubbi! Oscar, se hai deciso di portarti dietro questo soldato irriverente perché lo ritenevi uno dei migliori, allora significa che tra tutti nessuno è in grado di batterti! …. Colonnello D'Agout, chiederò al Generale supremo di farmi trasferire in questa caserma, sarò io stesso a impartire lezioni d'armi a questi novellini!"

"Signore …. sarà un vero onore avervi al nostro comando!" rispondo preoccupato. Per quel poco che ho visto ….. il colonnello è ragionevole ma il Generale ….. povero me! Mi aspettano tempi davvero difficili!

"Ah ah ah ah ah … Non fate quella faccia che non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare i miei soldati!"

Oscar dice a gran voce: "Soldati, sciogliete le righe, tornate ai vostri posti!"

In coro: "Sissignore!"

Un soldato domanda: "Ehm .. scusate, oggi saremo ai vostri ordini?"

"No, sono qui solo per i saluti, tornerò domani per ultimare le ultime cose. Gerard …."

"Sissignore!"

"Vieni nel mio ufficio per firmare la tua licenza e la richiesta di concedo!"

"Sissignore! Agli ordini!"

Mio padre ci ha portati a fare pranzo in un locale parigino, di quelli che piacciono a lui, eleganti ma sobri. Pieni di quei nobili cappelloni imparruccati. Dopo pranzo, come concordato con mia madre, ci rechiamo in sartoria. Purtroppo, mi servono degli abiti …. anche questi pantaloni mi sono diventati piccoli! Povera me! E poi domenica ci sarà la festa per lo zio e Anna ….

Raggiungiamo la sartoria, scendiamo dalla carrozza. Davanti all'ingresso vediamo sostare un'altra carrozza della nostra famiglia, di sicuro mia madre sarà già arrivata e con lei Nanny …. e forse Anna.

Entriamo decisi, troviamo ad accoglierci diverse ragazze, sorridenti ed allegre nella loro divisa.

Madame Beltrin ci viene incontro, nel suo vistoso abito all'ultima moda, in fondo è lei a decidere cosa è e cosa non è di moda a Parigi, e saluta felice: "Buongiorno Madame Jarjayes! Oh Ma che bella sorpresa, noto con piacere che con Voi non solo c'è Vostra figlia ma un'altra dama! Ma prego, accomodiamoci nel salotto dell'atelier!"

"Grazie Madame ….. sapete, abbiamo bisogno di diversi abiti! Da donna e …. maschili anche se adatti a mia figlia!"

"Ma certo Madame Jarjayes! Ma ditemi chi è la giovane dama che è in Vostra compagnia?"

"Oh, è Madame Clelia Anna di Saluzzo, diverrà mia cognata a breve. Ci servono degli abiti per la festa di fidanzamento, per sabato prossimo … tra tre giorni quindi! Pensate di poterci aiutare?!"

"Oh Ma certo! Intanto Madame di Saluzzo può dare un'occhiata ad alcuni modelli che sono già confezionati, magari tra alcuni potrebbe trovare qualcosa che le piace! Prego andiamo nell'atelier, da questa parte!"

"Certo …. Augustin ... Andrè ... voi due preferite aspettarci qui? O intanto chiedete gli abiti per voi? Anche tu Armand!"

"Marguerite moglie mia, nel frattempo che Madame Beltrin si occupa dei vostri abiti, noi daremo un'occhiata ai nostri …"

"Perfetto. Mi raccomando Augustin, aiuta tu Andrè e soprattutto Armand. Esigo che si tolga quegli abiti neri tutti scialbi! Noi andiamo, su forza Oscar ... Andrè è in buona mani!"

"Si... ne sono sicuro Madame!"

Augustin mi guarda e dice: "Armand hai sentito mia moglie? Sei scialbo e vuole che tu scelga degli abiti adatti. Basta con questa robaccia, d'ora in avanti dovrai vestire come si addice al tuo rango!"

"Augustin ... sei impossibile! Andrè dimmi, tuo suocero è sempre così?! Anche con te?! Sai, comincio a temere che vivere a palazzo con mio fratello potrebbe essere molto difficile!"

"Armand, il Generale è così e basta! E poi al di là di ciò che può dire o fare per me sarà sempre un padre …"

"AAAHHH ... finalmente qualcuno che ragiona! Bene, andiamo, voglio degli abiti all'altezza della nostra famiglia! Camice di seta, panciotti ricamati, giacche ricche! Chiaro?! E solo colori allegri! Su forza, muovetevi!"

"Si, certo Augustin! … Fratello, la festa del mio fidanzamento desidero che si svolga nell'intimità della nostra famiglia, non voglio che prendano parte i tuoi amici."

"I miei amici? Chi intendi? Non vuoi che inviti quel povero ragazzo di Victor, così da permettergli di fare pace con Elena?!"

"No no, certo che voglio che venga Victor. Io mi riferivo ai tuoi amici ufficiali e poi … ti prego Augustin non dire nulla a nostra zia, non mi va di ascoltare i suoi sermoni in un giorno tanto importante per me!"

"Arrivi tardi mio caro fratello ... da Roma è già stata informata, la cara badessa! Quindi affronta la zia con forza e coraggio ... e che sarà mai! In quanto agli altri ospiti ... ci saranno ovviamente i genitori di Victor, forse anche la sorella. E Bouillè, ovviamente!"

"Oh no! La zia proprio no. Augustin ma perché l'hai fatto?!"

"Io?! No no ... caro. Lei sapeva già. Ho trovato una sua lettera nel mio studio ... quindi rasseganti. E preparati anche tu Andrè! Non ci metterà molto a capire con che razza di peccatore ha a che fare ... visto che mio nipote nascerà in anticipo! Povero me!"

"Santo cielo Augustin! Nostra zia mi rovinerà la giornata!"

André è preoccupato, pensa: Il Generale mi ha detto che sicuramente la sorella di Girodelle prenderà parte alla festa, povero me, l'ultima volta, quando erano ospiti nella casa in Normandia mi è praticamente saltata addosso nelle scuderie. E per essermi rifiutato mi ha dato del sodomita. Povero me, spero che mi ignori! … Però ormai è sposata non credo che oserà avvicinarmi!

Vedo mio genero preoccupato e dico: "Coraggio André, oltre a una lavata di testa e una giornata intera a recitare il Rosario non ti potrà accadere nient'altro! Ih ih …"

"Se lo dite Voi Signore ... io invece spero di poter ballare un poco con mia moglie ..."

"Ballare figliolo? Ma sei ammattito! Oscar è al quinto mese di gravidanza e non può assolutamente ballare."

"Ma Signore, non ballerà certo la Volta …"

"Oh ma non ci pensare per niente, capito André?!"

"Augustin come sempre devi intrometterti nella vita degli altri ma vuoi lasciare in pace André e tua figlia!"

"Certo che lo farò ma non appena sarà nato mio nipote! Armand, questi due sono giovani inesperti e hanno bisogno delle dritte e chi più di me può dargliele? Io sono un uomo con una certa esperienza, quindi hanno bisogno di una guida saggia e stabile!" rispondo deciso, con tono autoritario.

Sorrido alle parole di mio suocero, è davvero buffo.

"André, si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?"

"Nulla Signore!"

Arriva la modista, dice: "Bene Signori ... questi sono i completi pronti, ora cercheremo qualcosa della taglia adatta! Iniziate a sceglie i colori. Per Voi Generale vedrei bene una giacca rossa!"

"Rossa?! … Uhm … meglio dare un'occhiata …"

"Prego ... venite!"

"Bene contessa, ditemi ... avete richieste particolari?" dico preoccupata, l'ultima volta la figlia mi ha fatta impazzire! Spero davvero che questa volta sia più tranquilla ... ma a vederla così ... temo solo guai!

"Vedete ... ci servono degli abiti per una festa. La Marchesa deve essere bellissima. Avete però qualcosa di adatto per ... la sua pancia?!"

"Si, certo… ho diversi modelli, prego …"

"Bene ... Anna, avete preferenza di colore? Modello? Su ... voglio che siate bellissima! E che Vi divertiate!" dico allegra e felice, mi sono già affezionata a questa donna, ha l'età di mia figlia Oscar, ha un aspetto così delicato e innocente, un poco timida persino.

"Grazie Marguerite per tutto quello che fate per me!"

"Ma figuratevi Anna! Meritate di essere felice ... e poi avete la stessa età di mia figlia Oscar .. è come avere una settima figlia in casa! Oscar ... e guarda che dopo tocca a te scegliere un bel vestito. Quindi inizia pure a guardarti bene intorno! Perché avrai un vestito da donna per la festa! E su questo non transigo!"

"Già … non avevo alcun dubbio …"dico guardando diversi modelli che sono sui manichini.

"Su cara ... non fare quella faccia. Ordineremo anche dei completi di taglio maschile, adatti alla tua pancia, stai tranquilla!"

"Meglio Madre ….. pantaloni, giacca, camicia e gilet ….. ecco di cosa ho bisogno!" rispondo decisa ed un poco sollevata, almeno mia madre ha compreso che mi servono dei pantaloni.

"Si si ma … ti serviranno anche degli abiti! Madame Beltrin fateci vedere degli abiti per mia figlia!"

"Ma certo, credo che la Contessa e la Marchesa potranno trovare di loro gusto questi abiti ….. ampi in vita. Sono tutti tagliati sotto al seno, in modo da non stringere sul ventre. Ovviamente aggiusteremo la lunghezza!" dico indicando le lavoranti che stanno portando diversi abiti.

Guardo con ritrosia questi abiti e protesto: "Oh Madre, sembrerò un orribile mongolfiera, mi sentirò ridicola!"

"Ma no Oscar … dai …. guarda questi, sono piuttosto semplici! Secondo me ci vuole qualcosa che ti scivoli addosso, senza troppe sottogonne. Qualcosa di leggero direi!"

"Uhmm .. credo che abbiate ragione Madre, meno gonne e tessuti scivolosi. Madame avete qualcosa di simile?"

"Uhm …. aspettate un attimo ….. dovrei avere qualcosa di adatto …. appena arrivato dall'Inghilterra! Torno subito!"

"Oh Madre difficilmente troverò degli abiti adatti a me... questi abiti hanno troppi fiocchi, troppe gonne e sottogonne, troppi nastri ….. troppo di tutto!"

"Stai tranquilla Oscar … vedrai che troveremo qualcosa di adatto … e poi ti farai prendere le misure per gli altri abiti, quelli di taglio maschile!" rispondo sorridendo ed ostentando una sicurezza che in realtà non ho.

"Lo spero Madre … Ah eccola che arriva!"

Mi avvicino alla Contessa con in mano un involto. Lo appoggio sul banco e lo apro.

"Ecco qua, è un vestito composto la una parte bianca, simile ad una camicia, ma lunga fino a terra. Il davanti è composto da una parte ricamata, con queste piccole pieghette, ed una scollatura quadrata. Questo nastro va collocato sotto al seno, per tenere la veste ferma. Poi sopra si indossa questa giacca rossa in lana, chiusa con questi bottoncini sul davanti e lasciata scivolare addosso. Su Madame … provate il tutto. Sono certa che Vi starà benissimo!"

"Perfetto madame Beltrin! credo che quest'abito possa andare bene per Domenica! Ora me ne serviranno altri tre . Oh povera me, che fatica, scegliere degli abiti, mi chiedo come facciano le altre donne!"

"Altri …. tre ….. come questo?! Mi dispiace Madame …. ma dovrete scegliere tra gli altri …. di abiti così …. ecco …. semplici … ho solo questo! Sapete … qui a Parigi si usano abiti più sontuosi!" dico decisa, questa strana donna mi farà impazzire! Non mi sono ancora ripresa dal suo abito da sposa ….. povera me!

"Non sarà un problema per me Madame, posso aspettare, tanto gli eventi avranno luogo entro un mese, credo che saranno pronti, vero Madame? Altrimenti vuol dire che indosserò questo per tutti gli eventi, tanto per me non è un problema!"

"COSA?! No no no … una Contessa non può avere sempre lo stesso abito. Allora, andiamo con ordine …. questo per domenica, ma dovete provarlo affinché controlli la lunghezza e lo faccia sistemare. I miei abiti devono essere perfetti, che Vi sia ben chiaro! Anche se semplice deve essere perfetto!" dico decisa, questa donna non mi impedirà di lavorare al meglio!

"Bene, allora ne voglio altri tre di questi modelli, anche se di diversi colori. Vediamo, ne voglio uno turchese, un altro rosso e per finire color crema. Dimenticavo Madame Beltrin, abbiamo qui della seta, dovrete realizzare i nostri abiti da questi tessuti." Dico indicando la scatola che abbiamo portato. "Oh dunque in queste scatole avete dei tessuti?" domando incuriosita e preoccupata. Curiosa di vedere le stoffe ma preoccupata da quello che potrei trovare, portato da questa strana e difficile contessa.

"Certo Madame!"

"Posso dare un'occhiata?"

"Certo, li abbiamo portati per questo!"

Apro la scatola, vedo dei tessuti di diversi colori, ne prendo uno, lo tocco, lo esamino e dico: "Oh ma è un tessuto eccezione! Ditemi forse li avete acquistati in Italia?"

"Come fate a saperlo?"

"Sono una sarta di una certa levatura e riconosco la qualità dei tessuti. Solo in Italia si produce una seta simile!"

"Già...questa arriva dalle nostre proprietà in terra Sabauda!"

"Dite davvero Madame! Voi producete della seta di questa levatura? Ma è magnifico!"

"Si ... mio marito e le mie figlie sono appena tornate da Torino!"

"Sono davvero senza parole! Madame, sarà molto piacevole lavorare con questi materiali!"

"Bene, allora siamo d'accordo! Ah ... fate anche delle fusciacche per Oscar ... e qualcosa per i miei nipotini ... una é nata ieri ma nei prossimi mesi ne arriveranno altri ... o altre ... credo saranno tutte femmine!"

"Naturalmente Madame! La Vostra famiglia produce solo delle donne bellissime e della seta unica! Ah ah ah …Ah ah ah ah ... Si …. certo ….. li farò personalmente …. per quando Vi servono?"

"Entro la fine del mese. Anna, lo zio Armand, ha fretta di sposarsi e riguardo Catherine, si sposerà tra quindici giorni e infine Girodelle … beh … a data da destinarsi. Un mese Madame, debbono essere pronti entro un mese."

"Un mese?! Tre abiti in un mese?! Madame …. io non vorrei che Vi offendeste ma … la Vostra pancia tra un mese sarà diversa! Io inizierò a preparare gli abiti, ma Voi dovrete farmi misurare più volte, e saranno pronti uno per volta, giusto in tempo per l'occasione in cui Vi servirà ogni abito! Diversamente non saranno perfetti, ed i miei abiti devono essere perfetti!" rispondi decisa, con voce squillante.

"La mia pancia cambierà! Oh già … diventerà più grande … non ci avevo pensato! E va bene Madame, sarete Voi a dirmi quando venire, l'importante è che abbiate compreso cosa desidero."

"Si certo ….. ricapitoliamo, niente fiocchi, niente nastri, niente pizzi. Tutto molto semplice e sobrio. Almeno lasciatemi fare i ricami sulla camicia, come questa! Le volete tutte con lo scollo quadrato? Posso aggiungere qualche dettaglio? Una spilla? Dei bottini in madreperla? Qualche dettaglio particolare insomma!"

"Si, ma non troppi, altrimenti ve li farò rimuovere."

"Si certo …. e … ehm … avete richieste particolari? Tasche? Come per il Vostro abito da sposa? Non vorrei ritrovarmi a dover fare dei tagli nel tessuto all'ultimo momento!" dico memore di quanto accaduto …. Tagliare il mio splendido abito, terminato, bellissimo! Un vero scempio!

"Ma certo che dovrete farmi la tasca per ciascun abito."

"Madame ….. Vi scongiuro, non ditemi che volete di nuovo una tasca in cui nascondere uno stiletto o una pistola! AAAHHHH! Povera meeee!"

"Oh Madame, visto, ormai sapete cosa voglio!"

"Cielo! Madame Jarjayes! Vi prego, fate ragionare Vostra figlia!"

"Impossibile Madame! Se mia figlia si è fatta fare una tasca per mettere uno stiletto nell'abito da sposa, figurarsi con un semplice abito da sera."

"OOOHHHHH! Mi farete venire male al cuore! Ma adesso fatevi prendere le misure, forza! Indossate questo abito che devo sistemarlo. E poi …. se ho ben capito avete bisogno anche di altri abiti ….. di taglio maschile?!"

"Mi pare ovvio Madame, non posso mica continuare a indossare gli abiti di mio marito!"

Spalanco gli occhi, mi sistemo gli occhiali e rispondo decisa: "No, direi proprio di no. Perdonatemi ma …. così proprio non va bene! Comunque … perché non Vi mettete un bel vestito premaman? Sarebbe molto più comodo per Voi e per la Vostra creatura!"

"Ma nemmeno per sogno! Madame, ma cosa dite! Io ho sempre indossato abiti maschili e non cambierò certo adesso, solo perché aspetto un bambino! Madame prendete le misure che ho una certa fretta."

"Si si … certo …."

"Oscar, sii un poco più gentile con Madame!" dico sorridendo, mia figlia non cambierà mai!

"Madre, mi sta aspettando Sua Maestà lo sapete che ha una certa fretta per recarsi a corte! E poi finalmente quel cosino urlante passerà la notte a Versailles e non a palazzo!"

"Oscar …. il principino non è un cosino urlante e poi …. io non vorrei che tu rimanessi delusa … ma la piccola Marie si farà sentire, vedrai! Su .. ora prova questo bel vestito. Anzi … ti aiuto io a indossarlo!"

Andiamo dietro al paravento ed aiuto mia figlia a indossare l'abito. La vedo sfilare la spada e posarla in un angolo, poi toglie la giacca e sbottona il gilet. Appoggia il tutto sul divanetto. Le sfilo la camicia ed i pantaloni, mi fermo un attimo ad osservare la sua pancia! È così bella! Poi le metto la lunga camicia, la stringo dietro e le passo il resto del vestito. "Oh...sei bellissima! Vieni, andiamo di là e cerchiamo le scarpe!"

Mi guardo e sussurro: "Bellissima! Ma … prima di proferire parola voglio guardarmi allo specchio."

"Certo! Ma ci vogliono delle scarpine! Madame...scarpine rosse, comode, con un tacco largo, che sia stabile!"

Esco dal paravento, madame Beltrin mi porge le scarpe, le infilo e dico: "Voglio guardarmi allo specchio!" Nanny esclama: "Oh bambina come sei bella!"

"Prego Contessa! Ecco lo specchio!"

Mi scruto con attenzione mettendomi di profilo e dico: "Bella! Ma! Certo che non capisco nessuna di voi! Ma se sono enorme! A dire il vero preferisco indossare abiti maschili, almeno sembro meno grossa di quanto non lo sia!"

"Oscar! Ma cosa dici? Non sei affatto grossa! Anzi...sei troppo magra!"

"Magra?! Ma cosa dite! E pensare che il mio ventre aumenterà ancora! … Comunque il vestito può andare. Lo indosserò alla festa di fidanzamento! Dunque Madame Beltrin, come ho già detto gli altri tre dovranno essere pressappoco così. Ne uno strato in più di stoffa ne uno in meno."

"Si...certo. Ora aspettate che controllo la lunghezza! Le scarpe sono comode?!"

"Beh le scarpe che porto giornalmente sono molto più comode ma tutto sommato possono andare!"

Uff...che fatica! Questa donna mi farà impazzire! Sento che mi verranno altri capelli bianchi, ormai al solo pensiero di servirla mi sento invecchiare improvvisamente.

"Bene... e.. la tasca per il ... ehm ... pugnale? Da che lato?"

"A destra Madame! Solitamente impugno le armi nella mano destra!"

"Bene..." dico sconsolata. "Ora mettete i Vostri abiti e Vi misuro per bene!"

"Madame, ho una richiesta da fare."

"Ditemi" rispondo preoccupata! Le sue richieste sono sempre impossibili!

"Dunque … essendo che ho già portato le scarpe femminili, so che per quanto possano essere comode faccio fatica a muovermi liberamente. La mia richiesta è questa, voglio delle scarpe maschili di un colore che si intoni al vestito …"

"Ma...no no no no! Capisco con i Vostri pantaloni...ma con un abito no! Madame Jarjayes Vi prego! Aiutatemi!"

"E invece è ciò che voglio! Madame, tanto sono nascoste dall'abito e se muovendomi dovessero intravedersi ho pensato che sarà sufficiente metterci sopra due fiocchi molto piccoli e così nessuno si accorgerà che sono di foggia maschili! Ah Madame, naturalmente dovete procurarmene altre tre paia per intonarle agli abiti che mi farete e i fiocchi, ovviamente, debbono richiamare al colore degli abiti!"

"Oscar...bambina mia! No! Non puoi davvero fare una cosa simile!"

Sento la voce sottile e decisa della nonna.

"Nonna, credimi, le scarpe che indossano gli uomini sono molto più confortevoli di quelle femminili, dovresti provarle, sono sicura che non vorrai portarne altre!"

"OSCAR! Ora basta! Parola mia che tu indosserai scarpe femminili! Ci manca solo ... "

"Nonna, lo sai che non posso agitarmi, quindi dovrete tutti assecondarmi! Madame Beltrin, procuratemi le scarpe che Vi ho chiesto altrimenti sarò costretta a indossare quelle che ho."

Sorrido alle parole di mia figlia. Ha capito subito come sfruttare la gravidanza per imporsi ... é davvero un ottimo stratega! Tutta suo padre …. In effetti rivedo in lei il mio Augustin! Stesso temperamento deciso, stesso carattere, stessa fierezza e stessi atteggiamenti. Però... scarpe maschili...

"Oscar... non mi pare il caso! Fallo per Andrè su!"

"Madre, se André indosserà scarpe femminili allora lo accontenterò."

"Ah ah ah ah!"

Scoppiamo tutti a ridere! Anche Anna ride felice!

"Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! E poi sono sicura che André nemmeno si accorgerà delle mie scarpe e se così non fosse direbbe che ho preso la decisione giusta se mi fanno camminare bene!"

Guardo Oscar e la sua famiglia, sono davvero felice. Sono persone sincere e allegre, semplici pur vivendo nel lusso. Mi domanda: "Anna cosa avete? Forse non approvate la mia scelta riguardo alle scarpe?"

"Oscar...non ho mai conosciuto una donna come te!"

"Anna, non so a cosa ti riferisca ma ti suggerisco di portare le mie scarpe, sono sicura che non te ne separeresti più

"Ah ah ah ... le proverò allora!"

"Generale... sentite come ridono! Andiamo a vedere, tanto noi abbiamo fatto!"

"Fatto … insomma! Armand è stato una vera piattola! Abiti scuri ….. niente rosso perché gli ricorda la veste talare … che fratello difficile che ho!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo, un vero flagello questo fratello, non lo facevo così difficile!

"Un momento fratello, dimenticavo ... ti informo che hai già i tuoi due testimoni ..."

"I testimoni?! Ma come sarebbe? Quelli …. li deciderò io!"

"Si, certo ma altri! Perché i primi ce li hai già."

"Ma Augustin! Che ti sia ben chiaro, deciderò io! IO!"

"Certo ma ... allora vai a protestare con l'imperatrice Carolina, visto che ha deciso di essere una delle testimone di nozze insieme ad Andrè!"

"COSA?! Ma … io … ecco ….."

"Tu niente! Non ti rimane che accettare ed essere lusingato che avrai come testimone di nozze l'imperatrice Maria Carolina Lorena d'Austria Regina delle due Sicilie e André Conte de Jarjayes. Dimmi fratello, cos'altro vuoi dalla vita! Ih ih ..." dico scoppiando a ridere.

"Oh ….. figurati! Nulla …. cosa potrei mai volere? Un fratello meno impiccione? Un poco di intimità con mia moglie? Una balia meno intransigente? TU cosa dici?!"

"Dico che l'ultima volta che non hai concluso niente con Anna, non è stata colpa mia ma di Sassoin. Prenditela con lui, non con me!"

"Giusto …. ecco chi mancava all'appello! Sassoin …. che hai assunto come TUO attendente! Andrè, dimmi …. come fai ad essere così tranquillo?!"

"In che senso Armand?"

"Nel senso che riesci a vivere con mio fratello, tua nonna e tutti gli altri! Non c'è mai pace, tranquillità, rispetto degli altri!"

"Si ... ma ... vedete, ho atteso mia moglie per vent'anni e non importa se per averla devo sopportare tutto questo!"

"Bravo ragazzo! Vedo che hai capito tutto! Vedi Armand, Andrè è il genero perfetto!" dico abbracciando mio genero, una stretta sulle spalle, virile, maschile. Che bel genero che ho scelto, anzi che ho creato, allevato, cresciuto!

"Perfetto dici?! Direi un Santo!"

"Adesso non esagerare, ricordati che l'ho cresciuto ed educato io! Lui è perfetto!"

"Il problema non è André ma TU mio caro fratello. Anzi, visto che siamo in argomento vedi di lasciarmi tranquillo, stanotte voglio stare con mia moglie e TU dovrai lasciarmi in pace!"

"IO?! Al tuo posto mi preoccuperei di Nanny … non di me!"

"Vedremo! A costo di andarmi a chiudere nelle segrete io stanotte dormirò con mia moglie!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Guardo i due fratelli Jarjayes, si vede che si vogliono bene, a modo loro. O meglio, hanno uno strano modo di esprimerlo, ma si vogliono bene. E poi ….. si divertono a darsi il tormento e farsi piccoli, innocui, dispetti.

"Beh, non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! A proposito mio caro fratello anche tu sei nella mia situazione o sbaglio!

"Io?! No, certo che no!"

"Uhm ... sentiamo, da quanto tempo manchi da casa? Sarò più esplicito, da quanto tempo non dividi il letto con tua moglie?"

"Beh …. sono partito a fine luglio … ora è inizio novembre …. fai un po' tu i conti!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi André e dico: "Nipote, stasera appostati dietro la camera di tuo suocero ..."

"Io?! No no ….. per questa sera ho ben altri progetti Armand! Molto ma molto più interessanti!" risondo spalancando le mani e gesticolando, con i palmi aperti.

"André, non vuoi restituire con la stessa moneta a tuo suocero tutto ciò che hai subito?"

"Sinceramente …. no Armand. Io voglio solo poter passare del tempo con mia moglie. Anzi …. ora vado a vedere a che punto sono le nostre Signore!"

"Ih ih ... Fratello, se credevi di vendicarti come vedi non ci sei riuscito! Ah ah ah ... Mi chiedo ma che razza di prelato sei stato?! Di sicuro poco caritatevole! Ih ih ih ..."

"Uff …. basta. Mi hai davvero stancato Augustin! E poi non ti va bene nulla!"

"E poi dicono che sia io lo squilibrato! Andiamo fratello, vediamo se le donne hanno finito!"

"Andiamo … andiamo …"

Siamo in prossimità della sartoria femminile, busso: "Madame Beltrin possiamo entrare?"

"Certo! Entrate pure, le Vostre donne sono tutte presentabili!"

Entro seguito da André e mio fratello, guardo mia figlia scegliere delle scarpe maschili, dico: "Bene figliola, vedo che ti stai occupando anche degli accessori giornalieri ma dimmi non sarebbe meglio che cominciassi a indossare scarpe femminili?"

Mi volto, guardo mio padre e rispondo con tono scocciato: "Padre, perché non provate Voi ad indossare un bel paio di scarpine da ballo? Sono certa che non resistereste per più di un minuto! Quelle sono delle vere trappole!"

"Uhm... certo non posso comprenderti, visto che non le ho mai provate. Però non vorrai metterle sotto il tuo abito da sera, spero!"

"Ecco … quindi non dite nulla! Queste scarpe mi serviranno per la festa di fidanzamento dello zio Armand, hanno lo stesso colore del vestito che indosserò!" Poi mi volto verso Andrè e continuo: "Sai … ho scelto un abito semplice, lineare e senza fronzoli, bianco e rosso! Sono certa che ti piacerà!"

Ascolto le parole di mia moglie, non resisto, sorrido, tento di trattenere la risata mettendomi la mano davanti alla bocca mentre guardo la faccia stupita di Armand e di mio suocero.

Rispondo a mia figlia con voce allegra e tono tranquillo: "Bene cara, se ti senti comoda con le scarpe maschili fa pure, tanto nessuno le noterà sotto alle gonne!"

"OOOHH …. finalmente Padre mi date ragione! Bene, mi fa davvero piacere! Andrè …. per te tanto non fa alcuna differenza, vero? Ah … e ricordatevi tutti che sarò armata, come sempre!"

Vedo André ridere dietro la mano, non resisto e dico: "Nipote ma come! Tu davvero vuoi amarti durante la mia festa di fidanzamento? Temi forse che potrebbe fare irruzione qualche ribelle? Io davvero non capisco e poi ricordati che aspetti un bambino e non puoi cimentarti in certe movenze, dimentichi che hai tuo marito che ti protegge!"

"Ma certo Zio, state tranquillo. Mio padre mi ha regalato il mio primo stiletto per il mio quinto compleanno ….. non me ne sono mai separata! Quindi potete rilassarvi!"

Non riesco a finire la frase che sento Andrè scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Che marito impertinente!

Vedo mio genero ridere mentre tutti gli altri sono basiti dalle dichiarazioni di mia figlia e dico: "Sinceramente non capisco di cosa vi meravigliate tutti... eccetto te figliolo, visto che sei l'unico che capisce mia figlia altrimenti non ti avrei scelto per marito! Oscar, incinta o no, è un soldato. Figliola, certo anche se ti dovessi trovare di fronte a certe situazioni non ti esporre più di tanto ma solo perché aspetti il mio erede! Ma nel caso dovesse essere necessario lascia fare tutto ad André, tu magari potrai dare il colpo di grazia al nemico ma senza eccessivi sforzi, capito?! Ne va di mezzo la tua salute e quella di François!"

"Padre …. state tranquillo, incinta o no, io non mi faccio battere da nessuno! E adesso …. perché non aiutate mia madre a scegliere il suo abito?! Magari potreste regalarle uno stiletto da nascondere tra le pieghe della gonna! E Voi Zio …. aiutate Anna, con tutti quei fiocchi e nastri che madame Beltrin ha tirato fuori per addobbare il suo ventre … "

Armand ribatte: "Augustin e tu nipote guardate che ci prepariamo per una festa non per andare in guerra!"

"Armand! Un soldato è tale sempre, con o senza divisa! Temo però che anche un prete resti tale … Anna, io davvero non capisco cosa ci abbiate trovato in mio fratello!"

Arrossisco, guardo mio cognato, rispondo: "Augustin è evidente che siate tanto diversi. Voi siete un soldato e Armand ... Armand rimarrà per sempre un sacerdote. In lui ho trovato la dolcezza e la delicatezza che credo non appartenga a un soldato ..." rispondo a bassa voce, imbarazzata, in difesa del mio amore. Perché Armand per me è tutto, è un uomo buono, dolce e comprensivo. Timorato di Dio, educato e gentile. E poi è bello … con quel codino, il suo pizzetto sul mento …. I suoi occhi azzurri, le sue mani morbide, dolci e dalle dita affusolate. Lui è perfetto. Questa è la verità.

"Ma no, cosa dite cognata! Io sono un uomo dolcissimo, paziente e comprensivo. Vero mia dolce Marguerite?"

"Augustin …. tu sei l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorata da oltre quarant'anni. Sei dolce e comprensivo, a modo tuo. Ma paziente ….. direi proprio di no! Però hai altre virtù, sei affascinante, aggraziato, elegante, onesto e generoso. Sei retto ed ami alla follia la tua famiglia! Su caro … non fare quella faccia, lo sai che ti amo!" rispondo sincera, spiazzando un poco mio marito. Lui è anche tanto altro, è fuoco, passione, forza. I suoi occhi colore del ghiaccio diventano caldi quando mi guarda, le sue mani, abituate alle armi, sono dolci e leggere su di me. I suoi capelli, ormai canuti, avevano il colore del grano, come quelli di Oscar, ed hanno suo profumo, un odore muschiato, che sa di uomo. Lui è virile, dal fisico scolpito. E poi è buono, io lo so che è un uomo buono ed assennato.

"Sentito Armand? Comunque, fratello, domani vorrei darti qualche lezione di strategia militare. Ho notato che sei molto ingenuo e adesso che sei diventato ufficialmente padre dovrai rimetterti al mondo per una seconda volta, altrimenti cosa insegnerai a tuo figlio Carlo?!"

Ascolto le parole della famiglia Jarjayes e rimango esterrefatta: io, madame Beltrin, non ho mai ne visto e tanto meno ascoltato cose simili! E così sto fornendo degli abiti a un ex prelato?! Si sposa? La donna è incinta e per giunta hanno già un figlio?! Certo che questa famiglia, frequentando Versailles, ha appreso l'arte della perdizione. Ma non importa, tanto mi faranno guadagnare un mucchio di monete!

"Bene …. torniamo a noi! Anna avete scelto l'abito? Io Vi vedrei bene con quello azzurrino ….." dico alla mia quasi cognata per cambiare discorso.

"Si, Augustin, ho scelto!"

"E tu Marguerite, hai scelto?!"

"Si, certo caro. Anche Oscar e Nanny hanno scelto il loro abito e gli accessori, direi che possiamo andare."

"Perfetto! Siete state veloci tutto sommato. Noi eravamo solo tre …. ma Armand ci ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo! Una fatica Marguerite! Una vera fatica, vero Andrè?!" dico sbuffando un poco.

"Augustin, ma se in quasi cinquant'anni è la prima volta che mi reco in sartoria per comprarmi degli abiti! Dimentichi che fino a qualche settimana fa ero un cardinale?!"

Madame Beltrin pensa: "Dio abbiate pietà della sua anima! Che depravato!"

"Certo che me lo ricordo … ma insomma! Il rosso non va bene perché ti ricorda la tua veste cardinalizia, il viola no perché è il colore della passione di Nostro Signore, il verde neppure perché è il colore base della liturgia, l'azzurro no, perché è il colore della Vergine … non c'è un solo colore che ti vada bene!" dico guardando mio fratello, che difficile che è!

Osservo, ascolto questa famiglia e non posso che pensare che sono tutti fuori di testa.

"Madame Beltrine …. Vi sentite bene?! Avete un'aria stanca! Su su ….. non sarà di certo peggio di quando avete confezionato l'abito da sposa di mio figlio Oscar!"

"Figlio? Avete detto figlio?"

"Si si …. figlio …. figlia …. poco importa! Oscar è il mio erede, il prossimo conte de Jarjayes! E badate che il suo abito sia adatto all'erede del mio casato!"

"Erede? Casato? Oh ma ... Generale Jarjayes, Vostro figlio ... ehm ... Vostra figlia ha scelto un abito molto semplice con delle scarpe maschili ornate con dei piccoli fiocchi per camuffarle ..."

" Ah ah ah ah ah ah ..."

Guardo mio marito e dico: "André ma si può sapere cos'hai da ridere?"

"Oscar ….. nulla … ah ah ah ah …. un fiocco per camuffare le scarpe maschili! Ah ah ah ah …. sei unica, amore mio! Unica!" dico ridendo felice, guardando Oscar fintamente imbronciata. "Bene, direi di andare adesso. Vieni Oscar, ti aiuto a mettere il mantello!"

"Ih ih ... Ah ah ah ... Grazie André! Ah ah ah ... André, meglio lasciare questo posto altrimenti Madame Beltrin dirà che siamo completamente matti! Ah ah ah ..." dico abbracciata a mio marito mentre lasciamo la sartoria.

Appena i Jarjayes vanno via, la mia assistente mi sussurra: "Madame Beltrin, saranno anche dei nobili ma sono tutti matti! Ma avete ascoltato?"

"Certo! Ma se ero qui!"

"Il Colonnello in gonnella è una mezza matta. Chiedere una tasca all'interno delle gonne per partecipare ad una festa armata! Nemmeno se poi dovesse perlustrare le strade di Parigi! E che dire poi delle scarpe?! Scarpe da uomo sotto un abito da donna?! … E poi quel matto di suo padre che l'asseconda…"

"Dimentichi suo marito? Anche lui non ha fatto una piega, anzi, rideva come un matto, si divertiva!"

"Madame … e il Cardinale che si sposa allora!"

"Si sposa solo?! Ma se ha messo prima su famiglia! Hai sentito che hanno già un figlio e la Marchesa è incinta?!"

"Già, lui un uomo maturo e lei tanto giovane! Di sicuro l'avrà irretita in qualche confessionale e magari posseduta nella sacrestia!"

"Madame, quella è una famiglia non solo di matti ma anche di lussuriosi!"

"Lussuriosi?! Depravati altro che lussuriosi! Ma poco ci importa, tanto guadagneremo un mucchio di soldi. Su, presto a llavoro! Ih ih … Però che seta meravigliosa!" dico mentre la guardo.

Siamo in carrozza, stiamo rientrando verso casa per accompagnare sua Maestà alla Reggia. Oscar è seduta al mio fianco, di fronte a noi si è sistemata mia nonna. Il Generale, Anna, Armand e Madame Marguerite viaggiano sull'altra carrozza. La mia nonnina ci guarda felice, mentre tengo stretta una mano di Oscar nelle mie.

"Però bambina mia …. quel vestito è davvero tanto semplice …. Comunque, domani la sarta verrà a casa per portarti il vestito e forse un paio di pantaloni …. magari ne riparliamo bambina mia!"

"Nonna, lo sai che fino a pochi mesi fa ho sempre indossato abiti maschili, come potreste pensare voi tutti che io vada in giro vestita da ... da ... mongolfiera? Ma ci pensate, IO che passa da una porta all'altra girata di fianco? Io sono abituata a muovermi, a correre, a sentirmi libera! Nonna, non vedo l'ora che nasca il mio bambino... anzi, spero bambina, per poter tornare quella di un tempo. Vedrete che MAI più indosserò quella robaccia."

"Ma …. bambina mia ….. non vorrai che tua figlia non abbia dei fratellini o delle sorelline?!" dico sconcertata!

"Cosa! ... Altri figli?! Ma io ... veramente ... io non ci ho pensato..." dico guardando André.

Vedo lo sguardo spaesato di mia moglie, attonita e sconcertata. Già avere un figlio per lei è tanto, accettare tutti i cambiamenti del suo corpo, le limitazioni che la gravidanza comporta. Io la capisco ….. povera amore mio. "Oscar …. io … ecco …. magari vedremo dopo che sarà nata la nostra piccola? Ora … mi pare prematuro parlarne!" dico sorridendo, non vorrei che mia moglie si spaventasse, già questa gravidanza è per lei una fatica!

"André, perché hai quella faccia strana, a cosa stai pensando, avanti parla!"

"Oscar ….. ecco …. io …. lo sai che ho avuto te come compagna di giochi …. io vorrei che anche nostra figlia crescesse in compagnia!"

"Ah beh ecco ... André avrà i suoi cugini e ... Oh ma ... di cosa parliamo! André non è il momento di parlare di certe cose!"

"Vero Oscar ….. per ora godiamoci questa attesa!" dico accarezzando con lo sguardo il mio amore, la mia vita. Io voglio solo che lei sia felice.

"Oh … ma cosa dite voi due! Io voglio essere circondata dai miei nipotini! Una famiglia non è felice se non ha tanti bambini, mettetevelo bene in testa voi due!"

Distolgo lo sguardo da mio marito e ribatto: "Nonna, mi pare di sentire mio padre. Ti prego, è già stata una giornata faticosa, tra i soldati e la sartoria non ne posso più, senza contare che dobbiamo ancora recarci a corte. André non vedo l'ora che giunga la sera per rinchiudermi in camera nostra. "

"Ma certo amore mio. Se vuoi ceneremo da soli, nel salottino della nostra stanza!"

"Ottima idea André. E' quello che faremo!"

"Ma ragazzi …. siete appena tornati, dopo mesi posso stare un poco con voi, ammirare la mia bambina in dolce attesa, e voi due volete privare questa povera vecchia di una gioia?!"

"Nonna, domani avremo tutto il tempo per stare insieme. Purtroppo oggi è una giornata davvero particolare."

"OOOHHH …" dico sconsolata, i miei bambini!

Siamo entrati nel cortile del palazzo, la carrozza si ferma e Andrè si precipita fuori, con l'intento di precedermi. Sistema il predellino, mi fa un piccolo inchino e mi porge il braccio. "Prego Madame, ora potete scendere! Ah ah ah ah"

"André ridi pure, intanto io mi sento ridicola. Ma quando mai mi hai fatto un inchino?!"

"Sempre ….. finchè non hai capito che sono l'uomo della tua vita! Ma adesso mi inchino alla mia sposa, non più alla mia amica! E' tutta un'latra cosa!"

"Oh ma ... Ah ah ah ... ora che ci penso non mi hai mai corteggiata! Ih ih ih ..."

"Non è vero Oscar! Tuo padre mi ha obbligato a corteggiarti, non ricordi? Voleva che ti regalassi fiori, ventagli, fazzoletti ricamati …"

"Ah ah ah ah ... Ahh si certo ma solo per convincermi a sposarti perché poco fa, in sartoria, mi ha incoraggiata a indossare scarpe maschili! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Beh …. Oscar … tuo padre confonde ancora la parola figlio con figlia! Cosa vuoi farci? Su, vieni che ti aiuto a scendere! E si, lo so che puoi fare da sola, ma adesso attendi la nostra creatura e voglio viziarti un poco!"

"Sig ... e va bene!" dico appoggiandomi a mio marito.

"OOOOHHH, finalmente. Ora nipote aiuta anche me, su!"

"Ma certo nonna, dammi la mano." dico porgendo la mia.

Entriamo nel palazzo, nell'atrio vediamo le cameriere intente a predisporre i bagagli di sua Maestà. E' tutto pronto per la sua partenza, sinceramente ne sono sollevata. Mi attende una notte di riposo senza urla, pianti e puzzette varie!

"Oscar, non abbiamo fatto in tempo a tornare che dobbiamo ripartire per Versailles."

"Bene Andrè …. ne sono felice!"

Sento la voce di mio padre alle spalle, mi dice: "Figliola, va in camera a riposanti un poco intanto che io parlo con l'imperatrice." dico percorrendo in tutta fretta lo scalone.

"Parlare con l'Imperatrice? Di cosa Padre? Forse ha a che fare con la missione?!"

"Ciò che ho in mente è un altro genere di missione! Ti informerò non appena sarò uscito dalla sua stanza. A dopo!"

"E sia Padre, a dopo!"

"Oscar, tuo padre è davvero strano! ... Lo conosco, secondo me ha qualche progetto che gli frulla nella mente!

"Mah … a me basta che quel cosino lasci la nostra dimora …. il resto proprio non mi interessa!" rispondo entrando nella nostra stanza e lasciandomi cadere sul divanetto.

Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio che mi porta alla stanza dell'imperatrice, sono costretto a passare davanti alla porta di madame Battista, appena sente i miei passi la apre, si affaccia, mi guarda ammiccante e mi manda un bacio con la mano, sorride e la richiude con fare civettuolo. Sono costernato dall'atteggiamento di quella donna, spero che Marguerite non si accorga che al palazzo ospitiamo una folle. Folle d'amore per me! ... Ecco. sono dietro la porta dell'imperatrice, busso.

Seguo mio marito un poco da distanza, lo vedo passare davanti alla porta di madame Giovanna Battista, la porta si apre e lei gli manda un bacio! A no … un bacio a mio marito! Quel fedifrago, invece di mandarla via, si ferma pure un attimo. AHhh … ma questa sera se la vedrà con me, capirà di che pasta è fatta sua moglie!

Busso deciso alla porta di Sua Maestà e domando il permesso di entrare.

"Prego, entrate pure"

"Maestà posso parlarvi?"

"Certo, ditemi Generale!"

"Ecco, sono qui per farvi una proposta ..."

"Una proposta Generale?" domando curiosa.

"Si, certo! Sono sicuro che quanto sto per proporvi non Vi dispiacerà, visto che avete dato la Vostra disponibilità ad essere la testimone di nozze di mio fratello! Maestà immagino che Voi ci riteniate degni della Vostra fiducia e soprattutto ci abbiate accordato la Vostra stima ..."

"Uhm …. si …. certo …"

"Ecco, vedete, ho pensato ..."

"E Jamme Generà facite ambresse ca aggio andà alla reggia!"

"Cosa avete detto?"

"Uff ma quando imparerete il napoletano?"

"Maestà non ci sono precettori, qui in Francia, che insegnano la Vostra lingua!"

"E jamme Generà! Certo ca site pesante! Eppure, siete così intelligente da apprendere senza precettori! Comunque, poco fa ho detto che dovete fare presto perché voglio andare alla reggia. Non vedo l'ora di vedere Antonietta!"

"Certo, certo Maestà!"

"Allora, di cosa volete parlarmi?"

"Vedete Maestà, Voi avete un figlio piccolo piccolo …. ed io una nipotina appena nata … per cui mi chiedevo …."

"Vuje vulite fare nu contratto di matrimonio? Vulite ca lu mio Gennarino sposi la piccirrella che è appena nata, giusto Generà?"

"Esatto Maestà!" rispondo felice.

"Oh certo ca quando Vi fa comodo capite il napoletano! Ah ah ah .."

"Maestà … ecco, non sempre è comprensibile!"

"Si certo, certo! Dunque Vuje davvero lu vulite? E Vostra figlia cosa ne pensa?"

"Mia figlia? Mia figlia fa quello che decido io, ovviamente! E poi … imparentarsi con la Vostra famiglia, con gli Asburgo, sarebbe un grande onore Maestà!"

Guardo mio figlio, e dico: "Generà, non che il mio Gennarino sia brutto come suo padre, anzi, è tutto mammà, è bellissimo! Dicevo, a me non dispiacerebbe ca lu pourc delle due Sicilie si imparentasse con i Jarjayes. Site na famiglia a modo, corrette, con un titolo prestigioso e perché no, site na famiglia di gente bella assaje! A me sta bene. Si, sto matrimonio sa da fare!"

Sorrido felice alle parole di Sua Maestà, avrò una principessa in famiglia! Mia nipote sarà Principessa!

"Grazie Maestà! Allora posso fare predisporre i documenti ufficiali per la promessa di matrimonio?! Voi fate di me un uomo molto felice!"

"Ma certo Generà, procedete!"

"Grazie …. bene, ora se volete possiamo recarci alla Reggia!" dico tutto sorridente e soddisfatto. Certo, poi dovrò informare Maxime e Luisa, ma questi sono solo dettagli!

"Perfetto Generà! Bene, a me manca poco, debbo solo sistemare il mio Gennarino e so pronta!"

"Perfetto, Vi attendo di sotto Maestà!"

"Un momento Generà!"

"Dite, dite Maestà!"

"Ma se davvero vulite imparentarvi con noi avite imparà il napoletano!"

"Ehmm … vulite significa volere e imparà vuol dire imparare. Vero Maestà?"

"Vero Generà! Ih ih … Non c'è che dire, siamo sulla buona strada! Gennarì bello di mammà, tuo nonno francese sta imparando la nostra lingua!"

"Ehm … ce la metterò tutta Maestà! Ih ih …" rispondo soddisfatto. Faccio un veloce inchino ed esco rapido dalla stanza. Appena fuori trovo mia moglie, ha uno sguardo che non mi piace molto …. certe volte credo che Oscar abbia preso da lei, non da me.

Appena lu Generale lascia la mia camera, mi avvicino alla culla del mio piccirello e dico: "Ahhh Gennarino! Si proprio nu guaglione fortunato! Ti si imparentato con lu Generale Jarjayes, diventerà tuo nonno …... certo nu nonno nu poco pazzo ma nu brav'ommo! E poi sta famiglia mi è simpatica assaje!"

"Ueeeeee"

_**Capanna Margherita**_

_**Generale:**_ "Arpieeee! ARPIEEE! Ma dove siamo?! Fa freddino qui...e poi... non c'è nessuno! Solo bianco ... neve ... montagne! Ma ... forse mi avete mandato in Paradiso?!"

_**Aizram**_: "No Signore! Siete a Capanna Margherita!"

_**Generale:**_ "Capanna Margherita? Cosa sarebbe, spiegatevi! E poi che ci facciamo qui?"

_**Aizram**_: "È un rifugio. Siamo a 4.554 metri di altezza. Sul Monte Rosa! È il più alto rifugio Alpino! E poi ... porta il nome di Madame ... Vi piace?"

_**Generale:**_ "Il nome si, ma il freddo no. Maledizione, eppure sono un soldato ma qui fa davvero freddo! Marguerite cara, non vorrei che ti ammalassi, vieni che ti abbraccio."

_**Marguerite: **_"Grazie caro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie, c'è una casetta dove ripararci?"

_**Aizram**_: "Certo! C'è il rifugio appunto. È lassù! Pochi passi e ci attende un pasto con vista mozzafiato! E se volete... potremmo anche pernottare qui!"

_**Generale:**_ "Beh per me va bene, l'importante è che ci sia un posto al caldo."

_**Aizram**_: "Bene ... allora andiamo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ... un'ultima cosa: fate attenzione a non scivolare ... sapete... siamo su un ghiaccio! Non vorremmo recuperarvi a fondo valle! Ah ah ah!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame! Non fate scherzi, chiaro! Vi conosco, siete dispettosa!"

_**Terry: **_"Uh...Voi dite?"

_**Generale: **_"Dico, dico, certo che lo dico e lo confermo! Vi conosco, voi due quando siete insieme, siete delle calamità naturali, altro che pandemia!"

_**Terry: **_"Madame Marguerite venite con noi ... così non rischierete di scivolare...Vostro marito ha un certo talento per le cadute! Ah ah ah!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh povero caro! Vi prego Autrici, non fatelo cadere più, il suo Augusto fondoschiena è già tanto provato."

_**Aizram**_: "Ma ... Madame ... non siamo noi! È lui che vuole spiare ... così si piega e ... scivola!"

_**Arpie:**_ "Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Marguerite, le senti! Questa risata non mi convince affatto, povero me in che mani sono finito!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su su ... forza caro. Che poi ... è vero: tu spii tutti! Oscar poi ... non la lasci mai in pace!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite ma cosa dici! Innanzi tutto io non spio ma sorveglio e poi riguardo a nostra figlia, se io la controllo un poco è solo per assicurarmi che stia bene, tutto qui."

_**Marguerite: **_"Si si ... certo. Tu sei geloso Augustin! È inutile che lo neghi!"

_**Generale: **_"Io geloso?! Ma cosa dici! Se fossi stato geloso di Oscar l'avrei vista ben volentieri zitella invece l'ho fatta sposare a Mister maglietta appiccicata."

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTINNNN! Ora basta! Tu sei geloso e possessivo. E hai concesso a Andrè la sua mano solo per la tua fissa con casato e dinastia! E ora andiamo. Ho fame! E poi ... quella capanna si chiama come me! È un onore!"

_**Il Generale pensa:**_ Gulp … meglio che zittisca, non voglio correre il rischio di farla arrabbiare e magari mi manda a dormire nella camera degli ospiti! Oh no, sono mesi che desidero stare con lei!

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ... Generale ... dimenticavamo di dirvi che alla capanna i letti sono a castello ... in camerate! Sarà come stare in caserma, vedrete! Passerete una bellissima notte con Sassoin ed i Vostri generi! Ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Nooo no NOOOO! Dannate Arpie!"

_**Arpie in coro:**_ "Si si siiiiii!"

_**Generale**_ "AHHHHHHHH Ma in che guaio che EFP mi ha cacciato: far conoscere queste DUE!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ih ih … su marito mio, come dici sempre a tutti, compreso al povero Armand: l'astinenza non può che farti bene!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buuuuu nooooo! Aaaaahhhhhh! Nooooooo! Margueriteeeeeeee!"

_**Arpie**_ :"Ah ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale**_: "Marguerite ... povero me! Queste due ridono come pazze! Sniffff"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma quale pazze! Augustin se tutto accade è per via dei tuoi trascorsi."

_**Generale:**_ "Miei trascorsi?! Ma ... cosa dici?! Brrrr... vieni cara entriamo nel rifugio"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, meglio, così non discutiamo e non ci assideriamo. … Augustin...ahhh...che bel calduccio! Oscar! Andrè! Siete già qui!"

_**André:**_ "Si, ci stiamo scaldando davanti al fuoco. Autrici, davvero un bel posto anche se freddo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Però ... qui dentro si sta bene!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nanny! Ci sei anche tu!"

_**Nanny: **_"Ti abbiamo rovinato la festa vero Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ... Nanny! Cosa dici?!"

_**Nanny: **_"Sarà, ma hai una faccia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ... cosa dici!" E per fortuna che qui non ci sono stanze matrimoniali ... così se non posso io ... neppure Andrè! Ih ih ih ih

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio scimunito, ma possibile che non pensi ad altro che rompere le scatole agli sposini?"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia Rinsecchita! Io non rompo! Io controllo!"

**Le Arpie: **"Uhm ... Generale ... sapete... in effetti abbiamo chiesto al gestore... e una stanzetta matrimoniale c'è!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ovviamente ... la daremo a Oscar e Andrè!"

_**Generale:**_ "No! La voglio io!"

_**Tutti in coro:**_ " NOOOOOO!"

_**Generale:**_ "SIIIIIIIIIIIII! …. Margueriteee! Ma li senti?!"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Padre e poi vi lamentate del mio atteggiamento?! Dovreste vedere che faccia avete!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ... ma ..."

_**Dharia: **_"Generale! Voi non fate che pensare a quella cosa lì! Insomma! Un poco di contegno!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma … Ma … Madame! Sono stato via tre mesi, credo di avere un poco di diritto di … rimanere da solo con mia moglie!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Si, certo in effetti! Però Generale con tutto il rispetto ma siete da ricovero immediato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Co Come! Madame! Si può sapere perché dite questo?"

_**Dharia: **_"Come perché?! Ma per come vi siete comportato durante la nascita della Vostra nipotina! Generale, non oso immaginare quello che farete al parto di Oscar!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Dirò a Nanny di dargli del laudano e chiederò ai suoi generi di imprigionarlo nelle segrete."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Edmond, per caso sei impazzito?"

_**Lassonne: **_"No! Almeno in quel momento, vorrei essere lasciato in pace, chiaro Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io sono solo un povero padre in apprensione …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Siete diventato nonno dell'ennesima bambina …"

_**Generale:**_ "Già …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Con il tuo comportamento sopra le righe, hai fatto perdere la pazienza pure al Dottor Lassonne."

_**Generale:**_ "E' Edmond che mi ha fatto perdere la pazienza!"

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … Vabbé, se lo dici tu! Tu, vecchiaccio rompiscatole, tu fai scoppiare il finimondo SOLO con la tua presenza, poi quando apri bocca e... l'apocalisse! Mortacciiiii! Ma tacere maiii? Va bene l'astinenza da Marguerite.. ma un nobile non dovrebbe comportarsi come tale? Uff, io già non ti sopportavo prima... mo anche peggio! Povera meeee! Hai quasi superato te stesso come essere ossessionante, sempre presente e .. rompimaroni! Manco Lassonne ti sopporta più: ahahah. ti legherà, imbavaglierà, ti drogherà per stordirti anche se già lo sei veramente ..stordito, intendo ! Ihihih e in caso.. pure il salasso ti farà! Aooo' bloccati vecchio pazzo! Ma chi ti sopporta più? Ti sbatterei fuori di casa se il palazzo non ti appartenesse, maledizione!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Ma che vi dice la testa? Possibile che volete assistere ai parti delle vostre figlie? Ma quando mai è successa una cosa del genere? Avete bisogno di tanto laudano, specialmente quando partorirà Oscar, anzi , credo che quando toccherà a lei ,oltre al calmante, andrete a finire dritto nelle segrete di Palazzo Jarjayes ah ah ah Siete troppo invadente!"  
Ho riso come una matta mentre leggevo il capitolo ah ah ah… Sapete che le vostre avventure mi fanno morire!"

_**Elektra:**_ Ah ah ah … La nonna di André è peggio del Generale ah ah ah … e fa benese lo prende con il mattarello in testa! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Magari! Sai che soddisfazione!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Sentito cosa dicono le donzelle?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma lascia perdere ciò che dice la Gattaccia! Ascolta, ti prometto che sarò dietro la porta a spiare dal buco della serratura senza importunarti!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE! Ma cosa dite! Voi spiare me mentre metto al mondo mia figlia? Scordatevelo! Anzi, giuro che sarò io stessa a trascinarvi nelle segrete."

_**Generale:**_ "Figlia ingrata! Ah che generazione! Di questo passo chissà dove andremo a finire e poi io voglio il mio erede!"

_**Monica:**_ "Tanto sarà una femmina Generale! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhhh BOUUU Ma perché tutti si divertono a ricordarmelo!"

_**Karmelina:**_ "Ritenta … sarai più fortunato!"

_**Generale:**_ "André DOVRA' ritentare quanto prima a costo di rinchiuderlo nelle segrete, ovviamente con mia figlia"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi vecchio scimunito ma lo sai che mi stava andando di traverso il benedetto caffè mentre leggevo... urca! La bestia di ...Luisa. Ihihjhihih. Me la ricordo cattivella e acidognola all'inizio o sbaglio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo Gattaccia, mia figlia ha un caratteraccio! Ma sono sicuro che adesso si darà una bella calmata."

_**Australia:**_ "Ma mo'.. mo' è un diavolo.. che ha preso fuoco all'istante! Ahaha non ho capito bene se biondo o moro ma poca importa! Ahaha che risate ... il libro ha incornato il povero Maxime.. il buono a nulla. Ihihih Vecchio scimunito poi tu! Na volta svenuto.. a volerlo lasciare.. "riposare" sul pavimento! Ahah ma non si può!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che si può, visto che quel buono a nulla è svenuto per ben due volte! Ahhh ma adesso che sono tornato lo renderò uomo. Parola mia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha Devo dire che ogni volta superi te stesso con le tue cretinate! Ahah ha ragione Lassonne: ormai sei esaurito e vecchio."

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia rinsecchita, io non sono vecchio! Ahhh Lassonne tutto per colpa tua!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Augustin devi ammettere che Madamigella Australia ha ragione …"

_**Generale:**_ "Taci Edmond!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Bravo Lassonne, legate il Generale e poi dategli una botta in testa ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ben detto Elektra. Magari Lassonne gli darà sta benedetta botta in testa, sai che ridere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi! Ma voi due, vi siete coalizzate contro di me!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto vecchiaccio! So che le dolci Arpie ti tengono solo per intrattenere le lettrici.. ma insomma! Un pò di decoro! Poi Caroli sempre più mitica con le tue richieste! Ihihih niente bidet, niente tranquillità a palazzo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè signurì, è vero ca lu bidet non l'ho avuto però lu Generale mi ha fatto recapitare na bella vaschetta per le mie necessità."

_**Australia: **_"Ahah... ma its alright- per qualsiasi evenienza.. c e' Nanny to the rescue! Ahahaha poi il mattarello immancabile! Ma farglielo finire in testa al caprone no? Gesù!"

_**Nanny: **_"Veramente è mancato poco che glielo suonassi in testa ma poi mi è dispiaciuto, in fondo Augustin ha una certa età e non vorrei che gli venisse un accidenti se lo colpissi. Riconosco che pazzo o no, è di grande utilità alla famiglia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Donzellaccia? Sono di grande utilità alla famiglia, quindi tacete!"

_**Australia: **_"Se vabbé! E poi vedi che Marguerite ti ha mentito spudoratamente. Ti ha maledetto a gran voce ogni volta che ha partorito! Ahahah ... e se ti sei comportato cosi con la nascita di Marie.. oh poveri noi che combinerai con gli altri quattro nipoti quando arriverà il momento! Soprattutto con Sophie! Povera figliola! Già so che verserà fiumi di lacrime per essere tua nipote! Ehhhh poverina, lei non ha avuto scelta! Eheheh Meglio non pensarci per non esaurirci prima!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia nipote sarà felicissima di avere un nonno come me, anzi, cosa dico, non solo Sophie ma tutti i nipoti che verranno."

_**Elektra: **_"Tanto a voi arriveranno solo femmine! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Tigre del male augurio!"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale, mi dispiace dirvelo ma siete proprio uscito fuori di senno, questa volta avete proprio esagerato. Capisco la voglia di conoscere la vostra nipotina però tutto ha un limite.

_**Australia: **_"Poveretti che pena…"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedrete, sarò un nonno perfetto, anzi, lo sono già."

_**Australia: **_"Ohh beh, se lo pensi davvero! Ah dimenticavo del siparietto! Aizram, brava che sei... però, na cosa: dato che eravate già sull'isola, non potevate lasciar li Il vecchiaccio spiantato da solo? Sai, giusto per divertirsi un attimo! Ihihihihih."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, cosa dici Australia? Come potremmo abbandonare la nostra creatura?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no, Autrici, per una volta date ascolto alla gattaccia, mandatemi sull'isola con Marguerite e lasciateci fino a che non nasce mia nipote!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah … Vi piacerebbe, vero?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Invece no."

_**Elektra: **_"Sentito spione?"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg …"

_**Australia: **_"Comunque riguardo al pourc... mhh- vorreste veramente umiliare un Jarjayes cosi pubblicamente? Sono come Tommaso... vedere per credere! Ihihihih…"

_**Terry: **_"Riguardo a lu pourc, vedremo!"

_**Perla:**_ Carissime e amatissime autrici, questo capitolo mi è piaciuto davvero molto."

_**Terry:**_ "Oh grazie Perla, sei sempre così dolce!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vero, sei sempre tanto dolce! Ciao Lupen che piacere rivederti!"

_**Lupen: **_"Lo sapete che io non manco mai!"

_**Terry: **_"Lo sappiamo, grazie! E grazie a tutti le nostre lettrici!"

_**Perla: **_"Desidero dare il mio__caloroso benvenuto alla nuova arrivata, Marie, che colmerà di gioia, amore e tenerezza i cuori di mamma Luisa e papà Maxim. Complimenti Luisa.."

_**Virginia:**_ "Auguri anche da parte mia per il lieto evento!"

_**Luisa: **_"Grazie Madamigella Perla! Però è stato molto faticoso."

_**Perla: **_"Il tuo, da come ho letto non è stato un parto facile anzi, molto doloroso, sei stata molto coraggiosa nell'affrontarlo, ma come hai potuto vedere ne è valsa la pena perchè la piccola Marie è stupenda e soprattutto cosa importante è sana, menomale."

_**Luisa: **_"Si, mia figlia è bellissima! Sono tanto felice!"

_**Generale: **_"Ahhh come avete visto quel buono a nulla di Maxim è diventato padre! Ahh se solo ci fosse riuscito prima mia figlia non sarebbe tanto oca!"

_**Maxim: **_"Ma Signore!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitto! Tanto mi capirai quando tua figlia sarà cresciuta, non adesso!"

_**Maxim: **_"Sissignore!"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco bravo, mettiti sull'attenti quando parli con me."

_**Elektra: "**_ Ah ah ah ah … Generale, che pappamolla che è Maxim ah ah ah ha paura di voi! E Maxim sarebbe un uomo! Per fortuna che non sono tutte pappe molli così!"

_**Generale: **_"Avete ragione Tigre ma l'importante è che io sia riuscito a trovare un marito ideale per Luisa."

_**Elektra: "**_Ma è una schifezza d'uomo, André si che è uomo, lo dimostra ogni secondo con Oscar."

_**Generale: **_"Lo so, lo so Madame! Comunque l'importante è che tutti si mettano sull'attenti quando parlo io!"

_**Perla: **_"Suvvia Generale, siate meno duro con il povero Maxim!"

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile donzella, io sono un soldato, tutti debbono ascoltami e obbedire, vero Marguerite?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, certo caro, infatti se non righi dritto vai a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti."

_**Generale: **_"Nooo.."

_**Perla: **_"Ah ah ah … Bene ora ti lascio riposare, dopo un parto così sarai senz'altro stanca…"

_**Luisa: **_"Infatti, adesso mi sdraio un poco sul letto, scusatemi!"

_**Perla: **_"Si, certo, vai pure! … Oscar, Andrè siete dolcissimi, sono certa che sarete dei genitori magnifici."

_**André: **_"Si, ne sono sicuro Madamigella. Mia moglie ed io faremo del nostro meglio!"

_**Perla: **_"Riguardo te Josephine sei diventata la nuova Anna Marchesini mi riferisco al personaggio della sessuologa, voglio proprio vedere come istruirai Elena e le altre."

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh mia cara Madamigella Perla, vedrete, le istruirò a dovere. Ovviamente, prima che si sposino, dovranno essere preparate …"

_**Marianne: **_"Joséphine ma cosa dici?!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E non comportarti come se fossi una suora, infondo sei incinta anche tu! Ih ih …"

_**Marianne: **_"Smettila JO!"

_**Perla: **_" Ragazze inutile dire che siete magnifiche e che i capitoli sono uno più belo dell'altro. Bravissime!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie dolce Perla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Armand, tutti che si complimentano con le Arpie …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin rassegnati, i lettori si divertono con le nostre disavventure!"

_**Generale:**_ "Invece no."

_**Simona:**_ "Calmatevi Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Buona sera madame Simona!"

_**Simona:**_ "Buonasera Generale, approfitto di un momento di pausa per fare a Voi ed a Madame gli auguri per la nascita della nuova nipotina."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Comunque non vi ho fatto ancora gli auguri! Mi associo a Simona. E' arrivata una bellissima nipotina! Ma che macello che avete fatto!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io?! Ma cosa avrei fatto?"

_**Lupen: **_"Come cosa?! Ma se addirittura vi siete fatto prendere a ciabattate da Luisa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia figlia era un poco nervosa per via della situazione…"

_**Tutti:**_ "Auguri!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie Donzelle! Ih ih … Come avrete appena letto, mia nipote è promessa niente poco di meno che ad un principe! Ih ih … Figlio di Ferdinando Borbone! Che genio che sono!"

_**Terry: **_"Coff … coff … meglio parlarne nel prossimo capitolo!"

_**Simona:**_ "Comunque povera Luise che parto lungo, quanto dolore, però basta guardare la piccola e tutto passa... almeno così dicono. Ovviamente tanti cari auguri ai neo genitori!"

_**Luisa e Maxim: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Simona: **_"Generale scusate il ritardo con cui Vi scrivo ma nel mio tempo siamo alle prese con una terribile pestilenza cui fatichiamo a trovare una cura ed i nostri governanti hanno dovuto prendere decisioni drastiche, la mia professione è stata "chiamata alle armi" e chi più chi meno siamo sulla linea del fuoco."

_**Generale: **_"Si, ne sono a conoscenza Madame! Vi prego, cautelatevi, vi voglio sempre in prima linea ma a discutere dei miei problemi!"

_**Simona:**_ "Ma certo Generale, infatti appena ho avuto un poco di tempo vi ho raggiunto."

_**Generale:**_ "Ed io vi ringrazio! Dunque, raccontatemi del Vostro lavoro, dicevate?"

_**Simona:**_ "Ahh … che caos Generale! Ci vorrebbe uno stratega del Vostro calibro che prendesse in mano la situazione in attesa che nuove e più efficaci armi siano messe a nostra disposizione per difendere e combattere. Ma siamo ottimisti e certi che prima o poi ce la faremo a riemergere ed avremo costruito un altro pezzo di storia."

_**Generale:**_ "E lo dite a me?! Come saprete tra qualche mese qui a Parigi scoppierà la rivoluzione! Ahhh E' proprio vero: ad ogni secolo i propri mali! Su, facciamoci coraggio Madame Simona, siate forte! Ih ih … Almeno in questo periodo non avrete più il tempo di pensare alle mie ferite riportare a causa di Gesuele! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ "Voi credete? Invece mi chiedo spesso a che punto sia la vostra guarigione."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma se non fa che spiare e scivolare…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Vero, non fai che spiare Oscar e André dal buco della serratura. Meritavi che, mentre eri così chino, fosse tornato Giosuele a incornarti di nuovo!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram ma le senti le lettrici?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Come possiamo pretendere che guariscano le ferite?! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Fate silenzio, ARPIE!"

_**Simona: **_"Calmatevi, vi prego! Non vi tedio oltre con le mie lagnanze ma approfitto della Vostra pazienza per ringraziare di cuore Voi e le Vostre affezionate Arpie che portano sempre quel tocco di spensieratezza che di questi tempi è davvero prezioso. A presto Generale, un casto bacio a Voi ed un grande ed affettuoso abbraccio ai vostri e nostri amati sposini!"

_**Generale:**_ "Andate via Madame?"

_**Simona:**_ "Si, tra poco comincia il mio turno di lavoro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh, Vi prego Madame, indossate la vostra divisa come se doveste scendere sul campo di battaglia!"

_**Simona:**_ "Potete giurarci Generale e poi al momento siamo in guerra, in guerra contro un nemico invisibile! Alla prossima Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "A presto Madame! … Arpie …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dite Generale…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Simona ha parlato di un nemico invisibile …"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto Generale! Il mondo sta lottando con un nemico che non si vede."

_**Generale:**_ "Roba da matti! Almeno nella mia epoca si affronta il nemico faccia a faccia! Bah …"

_**Annalisa:**_ "Signor Generale, sono indietro con i capitoli …"

_**Generale:**_ "Uhm … dite .."

_**Annalisa:**_ "Sto leggendo la vostra prima missione, certo che non fate altro che discutere con Alain!

_**Generale:**_ "Ahh è stato un incubo con Sassoin, quante ne ha fatte!"

_**Annalisa:**_ "Ah ah ah …Signor Generale, poteva andare peggio. Pensi se per genero si fosse trovato Sassoin!"

_**Generale:**_ "No! Ma cosa dite! André è perfetto in tutto e per tutto. Per mia figlia ci vuole André e nessun altro."

_**Annalisa:**_ "Ecco! Che vi sia di conforto…"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame Madame non ce la faccio più!"

_**Annalisa:**_ "Ci vuole tanta pazienza Signor Generale … E poi riguardo al siparietto, povero: siete perseguitato dai Sassoin ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhhh Madame, finalmente qualcuno mi capisce e mi sostiene, altro che quelle due Autrici da strapazzo che si divertono a farmi i dispetti. Grazie grazie Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar, francamente sai cosa penso?"

_**Oscar: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Io temo che, con tutti questi neonati, lo stesso Palazzo Jarjayes diventerà troppo piccolo per te!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, io non so nulla di bambini, sinceramente sono un tantino preoccupata!"

_**Tetide: **_"Comunque credo che tu finalmente abbia capito…"

_**Oscar: **_"Capito cosa Madame Tetide?"

_**Tetide: **_"Che fare figli comporta dolore e rischio.__Ecco perché il Generale deve darsi una bella calmata, non mettere a repentaglio di continuo la vita delle sue figlie e costringerle a sopportare una sofferenza simile solo per tramandare titolo e terre, che sono solo cose inanimate, che certamente non valgono la vita di una persona…"

_**Oscar: **_"Beh riguardo al dolore io sono un soldato e come saprete ho superato tantissime prove: sono stata ferita diverse volte e di conseguenza ho rischiato la vita in diverse occasioni, quindi il dolore del parto non mi spaventa. Poi riguardo ai rischi, è vero che nella mia epoca moltissime donne perdevano la vita mettendo al mondo i figli, ma non è questo il caso perché le Autrici hanno deciso di scrivere una storia per nulla drammatica, quindi tutte noi avremo figli senza problemi!"

_**Generale: **_"Infatti figliola, tua sorella Luisa è una donna estremamente viziata ed è tutta colpa di quell'idiota di Maxim. Nessuna delle donne Jarjayes ha tanto urlato come ha fatto lei. E che dire della ciabattata che mi ha dato? Le Arpie non l'hanno fatta soffrire eccessivamente, le conosco, sono Arpie ma non sadiche."

_**Tetide: **_"Bah … se lo dite voi! Speriamo che l'arrivo della sua nuova dolce nipotina vi calmi un po'. Auguri!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie per gli auguri madame e riguardo a calmarmi sarà difficile, visto che dalla fase uno, la nascita delle nipoti, passerò alla fase due…"

_**Tetide: **_"Sarebbe?"

_**Generale: **_"Trovare loro un degno marito! Ih ih .. che genio che sono! Ahhh come sono felice! Che uomo, che marito, che padre, che nonno che sono!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar quanto sei tenera con il tuo Andrè. L'indomito Colonnello delle Metropolitana che con un sguardo incenerisce tutti, diventa timida e imbarazzata adesso molto meno per merito di Andrè quando si parla di neonati o cosini."

_**Virginia:**_ "Armand …"

_**Armand: **_"Ditemi madame Virginia!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Intanto che vostro fratello si esalta desidero scambiare qualche parola con voi .."

_**Armand: **_"Prego .."

_**Virginia:**_ "Voi francesi proprio non accettate il bidet"

_**Armand: **_"Madame, secondo i canoni della chiesa dell'epoca è peccato farne uso. Ed io sono un uomo timoroso …"

_**Virginia:**_ "No comment! Ecco perché una certa patologia …"

_**Armand: **_"Sarebbe?"

_**Virginia:**_ "IL MAL FRANCESE"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Madame, vi ricordo che la Santa Sede risiede a Roma …"

_**Virginia:**_ "… Hai tempi non è che si comportava meglio."

_**Armand: **_"Madame, non posso darvi torto ma io sono un ex prelato vissuto alla fine del 700."

_**Virginia:**_ "Non date certo il buon esempio ma vi perdono. La vita che vi avevano imposto, non faceva per voi."

_**Armand: **_"Madame, sono contento che abbiate compreso, visto che siamo in argomento, mettete una buona parola con le Arpie: dite loro di lasciarmi in pace qualche ora con la mia Anna. Sono settimane che si accaniscono contro di me."

_**Virginia:**_ "Eh si, sto leggendo! Su coraggio Armand, prima o poi le "Arpie" vi scioglieranno dal voto della castità."

_**Armand: **_"Sig …"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih .. animo animo fratello! Prima o poi toccherà anche a te! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ne sei davvero sicuro marito mio?"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… che ti prende moglie mia? Perché parli in questo modo?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Madame pom pom … l'ho vista quando ti ha mandato un bacio …"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… ecco … te lo spiegherò nel prossimo capitolo, ora non posso, non c'è tempo. Povero me, prevedo altri guai!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Madame Marguerite, lasciate a dopo i vostri problemi con il Generale, adesso vorrei portare a termine la nostra conversazione."

_**Marguerite: **_"Prego Madame è tutto vostro, metaforicamente ovviamente!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Certo! Dunque Generale, riguardo al Vostro erede, è inutile che continuate ad asfissiare Oscar e André.."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, come dice l'imperatrice, io sono na capa tosta. Quindi farò sempre le mie indagini."

_**Virginia:**_ "E in cosa consisterebbero le vostre indagini?"

_**Generale: **_"Considerato che le Arpie hanno deciso che sarò circondato da altre nipotine, dovrò scoprire come Joséphine e quell'idiota di Charles hanno procreato Antony e George."

_**Virginia:**_ "Ho capito ma indagate e basta, senza assillarli."

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile, sono un uomo che va fino infondo."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrelle ma allora na avite capito na mazza? (non avete capito) Lu Generale jè na ( è una) capa tosta!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale, alla fine non avete procurato il bidet all'imperatrice …"

_**Generale:**_ "Le ho procurato una tinozza, tanto nel pomeriggio partirà per Versailles! Puff… un problema in meno."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma si può sapere quanti nipoti avete?"

_**Generale: **_"Beh … ecco … sinceramente ho perso il conto…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Come non lo sapete!"

_**Generale: **_"Esatto, non lo so. Stasera mi metterò a tavolino con le Arpie e li conteremo insieme. Parola di Generale! E poi non è colpa mia ma delle Arpie, loro hanno creato tanta confusione nel mio palazzo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma loro non c'entrano, il nonno siete voi, loro vi fanno cadere sul didietro e fanno bene. Avete ancora spiato gli sposini e Andrè, vi ha fatto vedere che razza di stallone è."

_**Generale: **_"Voi non potete nemmeno immaginare che imbarazzo è stato vederlo in tutto i suo vigore. E debbo ammettere che è un bel giovane, da lui mi aspetto solo nipoti belli."

_**Elektra:**_ "Andrè mister maglietta appiccicata, adone, bello come un dio greco e stallone ih ih ih … Oscar, non uccidermi, io ho il mio stallone svedese."

_**Oscar: **_"Lo so madame che voi avete il vostro … uomo ma io sono gelosissima del mio."

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Ah ah ah … Intanto voglio fare i miei complimenti ad Aizram e Terry, come sempre hanno dato il massimo di loro stesse."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Cleo!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Però a volte fate impazzire Generale ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"L'importante è ridere e far ridere! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Madame! Ma dico, cosa c'è di tanto divertente del mio modo di essere? Io sono così e basta!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Ih ih … Certo siete uno spasso e non cambiate! Adesso debbo dire qualcosa a Mister maglietta appiccicata, Andrè … sei davvero un mandrillaccio ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Oh ma … cosa dite …"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Ah ah ah … Non sai stare un secondo lontano dalla tua Oscar, direi quasi che sei peggio di Alain! Ah ah ah .."

_**André: **_"Ecco io …"

_**Generale: **_"Lascia rispondere me figliolo. Madame, il qui presente Mandrillaccio DEVE essere peggio di Sassoin perché DEVE darmi il mio François. Riguardo alle Autrici sono delle Arpie ed Oscar non capisce che io non sono invadente, anzi, sono molto ma molto discreto.

_**Oscar: **_"Ma cosa dite! Ma se ci avete spiati dal buco della serratura."

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Oscar un giorno rimpiangerai tutte le attenzioni che ti da tuo padre sig… Perché non provi a passare più tempo con lui e a divertirti come padre e figlia, infondo vi volete bene."

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Oscar! E non guardarmi male, chiaro! Ascolta i consigli di Madame! Ih ih … Io e te insieme a parlare di strategie militari!"

_**Sonia:**_ "Coff … Generale siete un poco egoista."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Sonia, io sono un uomo molto generoso, non ho forse favorito il matrimonio di Oscar con André? Non ho forse appoggiato quello spretato di mio fratello? Potrei continuare all'infinito. Roba da matti, ma perché ce l'hanno tutti con me! MA!

_**Terry: **_"Cleo, Grazie per tutti i complimenti."

_**Aizram:**_ "Riguardo al Generale beh riconosciamo che di tanto in tanto lo facciamo andare fuori di testa ma è soltanto colpa sua che beve vino!"

_**Arpie:**_ "Ah ah ah …"


	188. Chapter 188

_**L'erede è mio e decido io**_

Sono appostata dietro la colonna, vedo mio marito uscire dalla camera dell'imperatrice tutto felice, quasi saltella, lo chiamo: "Augustin!"

"Marguerite! Aaahhh... vieni ... corriamo nel mio studio!"

Mio marito mi prende per mano, mi sorride ed io rispondo: "Ma si può sapere cosa ti succede? Sei strano! Si, perché quando sei felice sei strano!"

"Ma come! Vieni, entra e chiudi la porta!" Dico felice ed eccitato!

"Augustin, si può sapere cosa ti prende? Dimmi, cos'hai combinato questa volta? E poi cosa ci facevi negli appartamenti dell'imperatrice? Ahhh A proposito, ho visto madame Battista appostata dietro la sua porta e ti ha mandato un bacio! Augustin, cos'è questa storia? Cosa c'è tra te e quella donna? Avanti parla, non rimanere in silenzio, esigo una spiegazione! Quella donna ti ha mandato un bacio, capito AUGUSTIN! Rispondi!"

Guardo Marguerite, con indosso il suo abito color malva, ampio, bello, con le braccia appoggiate sui fianchi ed uno sguardo indagatore. Mi preoccupo non poco … quando ha quest'aria combattiva si preannunciano solo guai! E pensare che è così dolce, tenera …. Gelosa!

"Marguerite...calmati. Andiamo con ordine: ho fidanzato la piccola Marie con il principino Gennarino!" Rispondo felice, se non fosse disdicevole mi metterei a saltare per la gioia!

"Co Cosa! Ma sei impazzito?! Hai fidanzato la mia nipotina, di poche ore di vita …. Ma come ti è venuta una simile idea!"

"Ma cosa dici! È un'ottima idea! Ci imparentiamo con gli Asburgo! Capisci?!"

"Ma … ma … Augustin cosa ti è saltato in testa?! E poi nostra figlia e Maxim sono d'accordo?"

"Lo saranno! Mi pare il minimo! Ma Marguerite... io davvero non ti capisco!"

"Sono io che non ti capisco! Ma come hai potuto fare una cosa simile senza aver prima consultato Maxim, anzi, nostra figlia, visto che quel ragazzo fa tutto ciò che dice nostra figlia!"

"E nostra figlia farà ciò che dico io!"

"Oh ma … Augustin ma cosa hai combinato?!"

"E Jamme Marguerite! Possibile che non ti faccia piacere che ci imparentiamo con dei re? Ma ci pensi, la famiglia Jarjayes che che … Oh ma che meraviglia!"

"Non c'è dubbio, sei ammattito!"

Vedo Marguerite scuotere il capo, i suoi capelli, seppure acconciati con forcine e nastrini, oscillano indisciplinati ed il loro profumo arriva fino a me.

"Ooohhh... Marguerite! Dimmi ... non ho forse scelto dei mariti perfetti per le nostre figlie?! Dimmi su ..."

"Si ma … Augustin sono esterrefatta … adesso parli anche napoletano?!"

"Eh?! Ma si si ... Dunque ... se ho scelto bene per le nostre figlie lo farò anche per le nostre nipoti!"

"Ma non puoi disporre della vita di tuoi nipoti, lo vuoi capire?!"

"Come non posso?! Certo che posso, sono o no il capostipite di questa famiglia? !"

Mi siedo con pesantezza sulla sedia e sussurro: "Cosa ti ha detto l'imperatrice?"

"Che é felice di imparentarsi con noi! Ovviamente! Ma Marguerite ... io non ti capisco!"

Batto le mani sui braccioli, mi alzo, lo guardo dritto negli occhi e dico: "Adesso vai dritto in camera di nostra figlia e comunica loro ciò che hai fatto! Oh mio Dio, se Luisa non fosse d'accordo qui si rischia davvero un incidente diplomatico! Augustin sei davvero impossibile!"

"Ma ... Margueriteee! Ma cosa dici! Anzi ... ora che ci penso... devo valutare anche il futuro del mio erede... uhm ... "

"Erede? Quale Erede?!"

"Come quale? Ma François! Mi pare ovvio!"

"Augustin ascolta, se Luisa è tutto sommato docile …. Oscar no, lei è un soldato e sarebbe capace di risolvere la questione con la spada in mano. E poi ma quale François! Augustin, Oscar avrà una femmina, capito?"

"Ohhhh! Marguerite! Oscar avrà un maschio! Vedi di non fare scherzi anche tu! Ed ora vado a dare la lieta notizia a Luisa!"

"Oh si, … certo! Va pure da Luisa, mi chiedo come la prenderà!"

"Marguerite...da quando sei così disfattista! Su su ... che poi verrai con me a Corte!"

"Vuoi che venga? Forse vorresti combinare altre promesse matrimoniali per i futuri nipoti che nasceranno?"

"Beh ... sai che non ho ancora deciso nulla ... ma è ora di iniziare a pensarci. Comunque, vorrei che tu venissi a corte con me, per accompagnare sua Altezza. Verrà anche Oscar ovviamente! Ma ora ... da Luisa! Ah ah ah" dico felice e soddisfatto recandomi da mia figlia.

"Oh cielo! Si, vai vai …"

Busso deciso alla porta di Luisa, "Luisa! Posso entrare?!"

Sono distesa sul letto, ho tra le braccia la mia piccola, Maxim è accanto a noi, accarezza la sua manina quando sento mio padre bussare.

Maxim risponde: "Entrate Signor Generale!"

"Bene bene ... ci siete tutti! Ciao piccola nipotina! Ho una bella notizia per te!"

Guardo mio padre e domando: "Una notizia per Marie?! Di cosa si tratta?"

Accarezzo la mia nipotina e sussurro felice: "Piccolina! Diverrai principessa!"

Maxim avanza e sussurra: "Signor Generale cosa dite?"

"La mia nipotina ... principessa di Napoli! Maxime! La mia piccola nipotina é promessa sposa con sua Altezza il Principe Carlo Gennaro di Napoli e Sicilia, figlio della Regina delle due Sicilie Maria Carolina di Asburgo Lorena, arciduchessa d'Austria . Ma ci pensate?! Mia nipote da questo momento è la nipote acquisita di sua maestà la nostra regina Maria Antonietta! Oh che soddisfazione, che fortuna!"

Guardo mia moglie e sussurro: "Mia cara cosa ne pensi?"

Guardo mia figlia, ha un'espressione sul viso che non promette niente di buono...ma io la precedo!

"Maxime! Luisa può solo pensare bene! Mi pare il minimo! A combinare matrimoni sono imbattibile! Ora vi lascio, a più tardi! Aaaahhhh come sono felice!"

Vedo mio padre allontanarsi felice, lo chiamo: "Un momento! Ma si può sapere dove state andando? Secondo voi dopo aver combinato questo "matrimonio" senza nemmeno consultarmi, venite qui a darmi la notizia come niente fosse e ve ne andate? Ma dico, forse il viaggio che avete intrapreso vi ha un tantino "esaltato?"

Mi fermo sorpreso, mi volto, guardo mia figlia e rispondo deciso: "E dimmi cara, non sei forse felice del roseo futuro che aspetta tua figlia?! Farò di lei una principessa! Dimmi ... forse avresti voluto che la facessi regina?!"

"Oh … ma …" guardo mio marito e ribatto: "Ma l'hai sentito Maxim? Marito mio, temo che mio padre abbia avuto qualche problema durante il viaggio. Dimmi, cosa ne pensi?"

"Cara ... io ... sono troppo felice per essere diventato padre che onestamente le stranezze di tuo padre mi paiono piccole cose! Guarda come é bella la nostra Marie!"

Esulto e dico: "Sentito Luisa?! Se tuo marito non si esprime, cosa che non mi sorprende affatto, non vedo perchè tu dovresti avere qualcosa da ridire! Su figliola non guardarmi così! Pensa che per amore di mia nipote dovrò apprendere il napoletano. Dimmi cosa vuoi ancora dal tuo povero e … giovane genitore?" rispondi felice e soddisfatto.

"Nulla Padre ... è proprio questo il punto! Nulla... Voi non dovete fare nulla! … Non posso farne un caso diplomatico ma obbligherò mio marito a sfidarvi a duello!"

"Ohh ma che figlia giudiziosa che ho! Riguardo a tuo marito, ma sei per caso impazzita? Vuoi che mi sfidi davvero a duello? Ma lo sai che non converrebbe a nessuno se non a me! Tu rimarresti vedova ed io ti troverei un buon partito alla corte di Napoli e così staresti accanto a tua figlia!" dico con tono sarcastico. "Maxim vuoi davvero sfidarmi a duello oppure vuoi vedere tua figlia salire sul trono?"

"Generale ... io ... veramente" guardo mia moglie, respiro e dico: "Se mia moglie lo desidera ... lo farò! E poi ... sarebbe un duello al primo sangue...vero cara?!"

"Ma quale primo sangue?! Io esigo che sia all'ultimo sangue! Capito Maxim?!"

"Gulp... u...ultimo cara?! Ma ... non sarebbe meglio al primo sangue?!"

"NOOO MAXIM, hai per caso paura di mio padre?"

"I...io?! Ehm ... ecco... cara ... forse... in effetti ... sai ..."

Sorrido e con tono canzonatorio ribatto: "Sentito Maxim? Su su figliolo accetta che non ci metto molto a trovare un altro idiota per mia figlia! Ah ah ah …"

Sento la risata di mio padre mentre esce dalla mia stanza.

Appena mio suocero lascia la nostra camera dico balbettando: "Ca ca cara … da da davvero non sei felice pe pe per il fidanzamento di no no nostra figlia?"

"Certo che no! Ma ti pare normale che sia mio padre a decidere?!"

"I io non ho ancora visto il mio futuro ge genero ma conosco la nostra regina e gli Asburgo sono belli di fa famiglia, qui quindi Marie non credo che avrà nu nulla di cui la lamentarsi …"

"Uff ... Maxime! È una questione di principio! Per nostra figlia decido io! Chiaro?! Ed ora vedi di affilare la spada! Forza... vorrà dire che mi accontenterò del primo sangue ... e vedi che non sia il tuo o saranno guai!" rispondo decisa guardando mio marito dritto negli occhi.

"Gulp … Ma io lo sai che sono un uomo d'affari, come pre pretendi che io batta un Generale?!"

"Arrangiati! Chiedi aiuto al Colonnello Jarjayes! Vedrai che mia sorella ti istruirà!"

"Co cosa?! Oscar?! Ma se aspetta un bambino! Come potrebbe darmi lezioni di scherma?"

"Guarda ... persino Marie potrebbe insegnarti qualcosa! Su su ... Maxime vai ... e torna vincitore!"

"Io … io … E va bene … co .. come vuoi!" dico sconsolando lasciando la mia camera. " E adesso cosa faccio? Non mi resta che chiedere aiuto ad André. Lui è stato allenato da mio suocero quindi è sicuramente bravo quanto Oscar! … Prima di sfidare a duello mio suocero è il caso che prenda prima lezione da André. Spero che il Generale non mi faccia del male, svengo solo alla vista del sangue, oh povero me!"

Sono in prossimità della mia stanza, sono tanto felice! Tutto sommato mia figlia non l'ha presa tanto male, a parte la pagliacciata del duello con quell'idiota di Maxim, è andata bene! Povero Maxime …. Ma in fondo è l'unico genero che non ho ancora gettato nella fontana …. Certo ora è inverno, fa freddino …. Magari potrei gettarlo nel letame … ih ih ih

"Ih ih ih … Ah ah ah ah …"

Vedo mio marito entrare in camera mia, domando: "Augustin! Allora?! Luisa ti ha tirato una ciabatta?!

"Ciabattata ? Ma non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in questo modo! Marguerite, dimentichi che per le mie figlie ho assunto i migliori precettori di Parigi pur di renderle donne a modo. Certo con Luisa non ci sono proprio riusciti … e nemmeno con Joséphine ma tutto sommato sanno comportarsi in pubblico poi nell'intimità della loro casa beh, è affare di quei buoni a nulla che ho rifilato loro! A proposito chissà che temperamento avrà il nostro piccolo, caro e bellissimo Gennarino! Ih ih ih … Che nonno che sono!"

"Si può sapere perché ridi in questo modo lugubre?"

"Marguerite! Credo proprio che mi divertirò un mondo! Ih ih ih!"

"Divertire? Ma se da quando hai messo piede a palazzo non fai altro! A proposito di divertimento, perché quella donna ti ha mandato un bacio? Su avanti, PARLA!"

"Donna? Qu …. quale donna Marguerite?!" oddio ….. inizio a sudare ….. e adesso? Marguerite è gelosa …. gelosissima!

Mi avvicino minacciosa, lo guardo dritto negli occhi e ribatto: "Avanti, non fare il finto tonto che lo sai, visto che ci hai viaggiato insieme per settimane! Augustin, quella donna è la tua amante?"

"COSA?! Ma dico, sei diventata matta?! Quella è una pazza! Pazza squilibrata!"

"Una pazza che si apposta dietro la porta nell'attesa che tu passi, vero Augustin? Ho visto, non puoi negare, quella donna ti ha mandato un bacio civettuolo. Augustin non sono nata ieri, quella .. quella … Bada Augustin, se vuoi conoscere il tuo erede riga dritto."

Sento lo sguardo di Marguerite addosso, come se volessi passarmi da parte a parte. Certo che quando è così gelosa fa davvero paura!

"Ma ….. Marguerite …. ti prego! Io amo solo te! Lo sai! Solo tu, mia adorata!" dico spalancando gli occhi e mettendomi in ginocchio, ai piedi della mia Marguerite.

Guardo dall'alto mio marito, incrocio le braccia e continuo: "Adesso confessa, cosa è successo? Ti ha corteggiato? Circuito? Baciato? Invitato?! Parla!"

"Ma ….. Marguerite …. ecco ….. quella donna si è ….. ehm …. invaghita di me, ma io non ho fatto nulla! Credimi mia cara!"

"E poi?!"

"E poi ….. e poi …. niente Marguerite! Io non ho fatto nulla! Nulla! Credimi, ti prego!"

"OHHH AUGUSTIN! Come posso crederti? E poi perché è qui? Che alloggi a Versailles, io non la voglio"

"Marguerite … come facciamo a mandarla a Versailles? Mademoiselle Elena è qui, i suoi genitori l'hanno affidata a me …. non posso mandarla a Versailles ….. sii ragionevole mia cara!"

"La ragazza può rimanere ma quella donna deve andare via."

"Ah …. ecco ….. sarà come vuoi tu, mia adorata. Puoi mandarla via quando vuoi, anche subito! Per me sarebbe un gran sollievo ….. però …. Marguerite … pensa a quella povera ragazza …. è sua zia ….. sei sicura? Perché se sei sicura … io sarò con te!" rispondo con tono innocente.

"Augustin mi stai dicendo la verità? Non hai fatto nulla con quella donna? Guarda che mi informerò, ne va della tua tranquillità "spirituale" non so se rendo l'idea Augustin!"

Vedo lo sguardo di mia moglie, è accigliata e minacciosa. Non dubito che indagherà …. Ma io non ho fatto nulla! Nulla!

"Si si Marguerite, ho compreso benissimo. Ma io voglio solo te! Credimi ti prego!"

Mi aggiro per i corridoi con il mio Gennarino quando passo davanti a una porta socchiusa, vedo lu Generale prostrato ai piedi di sua moglie e ascolto le ultime frasi, faccio capolino e sorridendo dico: "Uè Gennarino bello di mammà ma li vedi li nonni? Stanno litigando per quella sciantosa di madame Pom pom! E Jamme Marguerite ca lu Generale è innocente come l'agnello, non ha combinato nulla con chilla pazza!"

"Ma ….. Maestà, Voi come potete saperlo con certezza?!"

"Ma come?! Ma se ho viaggiato anch'io con Vostro marito! Volete che non lo sappia? Ahhh Madame Marguerite se solo lu pourc di Ferdinando fosse almeno la metà du Generale! Ahhh che sarebbe! Madame Marguerite, come si dice a Napoli, Vostro marito je nu brav'omme!"

"Je … cosa?"

"Un bravo uomo! Marguerite non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi, il Generale è un uomo corretto! Tiene moltissimo alla famiglia!"

"Ecco … però … io ho visto quella donna mandargli un bacio!"

"E Jamme Marguerite moglie mia e non fare accussj!" guardo felice l'imperatrice e dico: "Maestà avete visto che sto imparando la Vostra lingua? Così nessuno potrà dire che non mi sacrifico per l'avvenire dei nostri bambini!"

"E già, ho sentito! Finalmente cominciate a comprendere!"

"Un momento Augustin cosa significa accu … come hai detto?"

"Accussj! Oh cara significa …. così."

"E bravo a lu nonno Generale!"

"Beh …. Augustin, sappi che io ti controllo! E se scopro che mi hai tradito … mi faccio prestare la spada da Oscar … chiaro?!"

"Si …. si Marguerite … " rispondo un poco preoccupato. Oscar potrebbe aiutare mia moglie … solidarietà femminile la chiamano ….. povero me!

"Eh nu fate chilla faccia davanti a Vostro nipote Gennarino! A proposito madame Marguerite site contenta ca chisto bello guaglione sposerà Vostra nipote?"

"Oh Maestà con tutto il rispetto ma io non ho capito cosa avete detto!" ma perché non parla francese? O tedesco? Mi andrebbe bene anche l'italiano!

"Si, come darvi torto! Vi ho chiesto di non fare quella faccia arrabbiata con Vostro marito e se siete contenta che il mio bel Gennarino sposerà la Vostra bella Marie!"

"Maestà … l'importante è che sia felice mia figlia …. e che lo sarà mia nipote! Per me conta solo la loro felicità! Sapete … il mio è un matrimonio d'amore, non di convenienza!"

"Volete dire che Vi siete scelta il marito? Nessuno Vi ha imposto lu Generale?" domando un po' stupita. Io sono stata costretta a sposare quel porco ….. il matrimonio è un contratto tra due famiglie … nel mio caso un affare di stato.

"No Maestà. Nessuno … ci siamo innamorati ad un ballo … e dopo pochi giorni Augustin è venuto a chiedere la mia mano! Era così bello, gentile, educato e rispettoso. E poi i suoi occhi …. Ahhh…" dico sospirando. Si, io lo amo da impazzire!

Ascolto le parole di mia moglie, la vedo sospirare e ribatto: "Appunto che ti ho sempre amato non devi dubitare della mia fedeltà, capito Margherite?!"

"Si …. certo Augustin ….. ma se quella donna prova ad importunarti ancora userò la spada di Oscar su di lei! E ricordati che potrei sempre decidere di prendere qualche lezione di scherma … sono stata chiara? Sono certa che mia figlia mi aiuterebbe subito!"

Guardo con preoccupazione mia moglie, se solo sapesse che quella pazza mi è saltata addosso diverse volte!

Carolina scoppia un una fragorosa risata e dice: "Ah ah ah ….Madame, ora capisco a chi somiglia Vostra figlia Oscar, a Vuje! Ed io che credevo che assomigliasse a lu Generale!"

"Maestà …. Oscar ha preso il meglio di noi due ….. ih ih ih" rispondo sorridendo!

"Ah ah ah Madame Marguerite, se solo sapeste! Ahhh …"

"Ditemi, ditemi Altezza! Sono davvero curiosa!"

"Vedete, tra gli ufficiali che ci hanno scortato, c'era un certo Maribeau a cui l'ho sopranominato lu pourc … Ih ih …"

"Lu … cosa?"

"Lu pourc che significa porco, maiale. Dunque dicevo che si era invaghito di Vostra figlia …" racconto cullando il mio Gennarino.

"COSA?! Di mia figlia ….. quale delle tre ….."

"La moglie del capitano, il bellissimo moro!"

"Oscar?! Oddio ….. mia figlia lo ha ucciso quel soldato?!"

"Ucciso no, ma non gliel'ha certo fatta passare liscia! Pensate che non solo l'ha sfidato a duello ma gli ha tagliato tutti vestiti lasciandolo in mutande davanti a tutti noi! Ahhh Gennarì bello di mammà che zia tieni!"

"Ih ih ih ….. bene, sono contenta. Mia figlia è una donna molto decisa ed autonoma! Ha fatto davvero bene! Ih ih ih …. mi immagino la scena ….. Augustin, e tu non mi hai raccontato niente!" dico con tono di leggero rimprovero.

"Ma cara, se siamo appena tornati ieri, poi è nata la piccola ed ora dobbiamo recarci a corte! A proposito siete pronte per andare?"

"Certo Augustin ….. qui l'ultimo sei sempre tu!"

"Bene, allora vado da Oscar per avvisare che possiamo andare. A dopo!" dico lasciando in tutta fretta la mia camera.

"Un momento Generà avimma fa lu contratto matrimoniale!"

"Certo Maestà! Ci penseremo nei prossimi giorni! Ora vado, a tra poco!" dico uscendo tutta fretta. Meno male che l'imperatrice mi ha salvato dalla gelosia pazzesca di mia moglie! Ahhh spero che stasera Margurite sia docile con me! … Ecco sono davanti alla porta di mia figlia… busso. "Oscar posso entrare?"

"Certo Padre …. entrate pure!" rispondo guardando Andrè, seduto al mio fianco sul divanetto del nostro salottino.

"Bene, vedo che siete pronti! Ahhh ragazzi miei, come sono felice! Dopo Marguerite, voi sarete i primi ad apprendere la bella notizia!"

"Quale Padre? Diteci!"

"La piccola Marie, un giorno diventerà la principessa della grande stirpe dei Borboni!"

"COSA?! Spiegatevi meglio Padre …." rispondo perplessa guardando mio marito. "Padre, non vorrei che abbiate combinata una delle Vostre… se è quello che temo …"

Mi siedo, sorrido e dico entusiasta: "Ascoltatemi, io non ho combinato un bel niente, ho solo fidanzato la mia piccola Marie con Gennarino ….. Ahhhhh come sono felice! I Jarjayes avranno una principessa in famiglia! Ah Oscar, riguardo al mio adorato François ho dei progetti per lui, magari gli troverò una principessa. No, meglio, una regina …"

"PADRE!" urlo alzandomi di scatto di piedi. "Non provateci neppure! Mia figlia sarà libera di scegliersi chi sposare ….. o di non sposarsi affatto?! Chiaro?! E smettetela ….. sarà Sophie! Padre, avrei voglia di sfidarvi a duello per sfogare la mia rabbia!" rispondo furiosa.

"CALMATI! Non agitarti che potresti fare male a MIO nipote! E poi non potresti mai sfidarmi a duello visto che sei gravida. Ricordati quello che ti ha detto Edmond, devi abbandonare le armi e soprattutto non devi agitarti, quindi ti ORDINO di calmarti. CAPITO?! E adesso andiamo a Versailles."

"Padre! Siete Voi a farmi agitare. E comunque mettetevi bene in testa che a mia figlia ci penso io! Guai a Voi se oserete immischiarvi! Sono stata chiara?! O giuro che assaggerete la mia spada!" rispondo arrabbiata, adesso è davvero troppo!

"Tu sei pazza! Ma possibile che non hai un minimo di ambizione? Non ho forse scelto bene per le tue sorelle?! Maxim è il perfetto idiota agli ordini di Luisa, Louis è un uomo calmo e pacato proprio come Marianne, Charles … Charles … oh beh calza a pennello a quell'assatanata di Joséphine, riguardo a te, vedi che ragazzone ti ho rifilato? Educato, intelligente, colto, remissivo e soprattutto ti asseconda … certo per avere a che fare con te ci vuole MOLTA ma MOLTA pazienza!"

"MA COSA DITE?! IO HO SCELTO ANDRE'! NON VOI! CHE VI SIA BEN CHIARO! Anzi …. noi ci siamo scelti ….. l'unica cosa giusta che avete fatto è stata quella di farci crescere assieme. Il resto non è affar Vostro! A questo punto … sarete il primo che sfiderò a duello, subito dopo il parto …. anche se ho ancora un conto in sospeso con lo zio ….. perché io non dimentico!" aggiungo minacciosa.

Vedo mia moglie infervorata, mi avvicino, le prendo le mani e sussurro: "Calmati Oscar…"

"Ascolta tuo marito figliola, calmati! Comunque, devi sapere che prima di te c'è quell'idiota di Maxim che vuole sfidarmi a duello, come se avesse la possibilità di battermi, è assurdo! ih ih … Vado di sotto, vi aspetto, muovetevi!"

"Maxime?! Ha ragione a volervi sfidare …. anzi, sapete cosa Vi dico? Sarò io a fargli da padrino e lo allenerò personalmente! Vedrete! Gli insegnerò io come fare a disarmarvi …. ih ih ih … ci penso io a lui ….. eccome!" rispondo sorridendo soddisfatta. "Vieni Andrè, andiamo via ….."

Mia moglie mi prende per mano, apro la porta e ci ritroviamo di fronte nostro cognato, visibilmente preoccupato e agitato.

"Maxim sei qui! Cosa c'è perché quell'espressione preoccupata?"

"A …. Andrè …. ehm …. io …. dovrei chiederti un favore …."

"Dimmi, cosa ti succede?"

"Ecco …. Luisa vuole che sfidi il Generale a duello ... ma io …. ecco …. non so neppure tenere in mano una spada … tu … potresti insegnarmi?"  
Sento la voce sottile ed impacciata di Maxime, lo guardo, tiene gli occhi bassi, preoccupato ed in evidente difficoltà.

Sono nel salottino, mio genero non mi ha visto, gli vado incontro e scoppio a ridere: "Ah ah ah ah … Ahhh mio caro Maxim se solo tuo padre ti avesse addestrato invece di pensare agli affari! Ah ah ah … Ma davvero vorresti battermi con qualche lezione di scherma che André ti darà?"

"PADRE! Maxime, se sei d'accordo sarà Andrè a battersi con mio Padre, vedrai che in due minuti lo avrà disarmato! Sai …. lo farei personalmente ma pare che in gravidanza sia sconsigliato ….." rispondo con la massima noncuranza e tranquillità. Io sarei capace di disarmarlo in un minuto …. Andrè ce ne metterà due … ma poco importa! Il risultato finale sarà lo stesso!

Sono timoroso, guardo prima mio suocero poi mio cognato e balbetto: "A André … davvero pre prenderesti il mio po posto? Ecco … io non vorrei ma ma mia moglie mi ha costretto a sfidare a du duello nostro suocero …"

"Stai tranquillo Maxime …. se Oscar lo desidera …. visto che non può sostituirti, lo farò io. Per me non c'è nessun problema."

"E per Voi Padre? E' forse un problema? Ih ih" aggiungo io sorridendo ….

"Gulp..." sono un poco preoccupato, Andrè mi batterà di sicuro, l'ho addestrato io e considerato che ha molti … ehm … alcuni anni in meno di me ….. certo non è bravo quanto Oscar ….. ma mi batterebbe di sicuro …. No no … qui ci vuole una bella ritirata strategica!

"Per me?! Io e André batterci a duello? Ma cosa c'entra André, è Maxim che vuole sfidarmi quindi che lo faccia lui."

"No Padre ….. sarà Andrè a darvi la lezione che meritate! Anche da parte mia! Sono stufa di essere controllata, che decidiate tutto Voi ….. quindi Vi sfiderei io ….. "

Sono nel corridoio con Madame Marguerite, udiamo delle voci animate, dico: "Madame ma cosa sta succedendo? Ho l'impressione che qualcuno stia discutendo, non sarebbe meglio andare a vedere?"

"Si …. non vorrei che mio marito facesse agitare Oscar …. sapete Altezza, credo che sia geloso di lei …. quasi possessivo!"

"Beh, ca lu Generale fosse nu poco matto me ne sono accorta durante il viaggio ma non credo che lo sia fino a questo punto!"

"Oh si …. credetemi! Lui la spia di continuo … ma in fondo l'ha cresciuta lui …. per trent'anni Oscar ha fatto tutto ciò che Augustin ha voluto ed ora ….. lui ne è geloso!"

"Allora je ascite pazzo!"

"Assit … cosa? Maestà scusatemi ma non comprendo…"

"Avite ragione, ho detto che vostro marito .. beh con tutto il rispetto ma è diventato matto."

"Ma no …. lui è fatto così! Andiamo a sentire …."

A passo spedito percorriamo il corridoio inseguendo le voci, dico all'imperatrice: "Maestà sento la voce di Oscar e di mio marito, credo che stiamo discutendo."

"E quando mai quei due non discutono?! Gennarì ….. sta bbuono …. a cussì!"

"Oscar davvero sfideresti tuo padre! Forse figlia mia, la gravidanza ti ha fatto andare fuori di testa?"

"No, Padre …. siete Voi ad avere esagerato! Siete assillante, volete sempre sapere tutto e decidere per tutti! è ora che la smettiate Padre!"

All'improvviso ascolto la voce di mia moglie. "Augustin, Oscar, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?! Perché litigate in questo modo?"

"Madre! Per fortuna che siete arrivata! Mio Padre vuole decidere tutto lui …. ed io non intendo permetterglielo. Quindi Andrè gli darà una bella lezione, con la spada in mano, anche per Maxime!"

"Ma Oscar ... non potete risolvere la questione diversamente?!"

"Diversamente dite! Madre, forse non conoscete mio padre? A proposito ditemi, come avete fatto a innamorarvi di lui, visto che siete talmente diversi? Oppure mio nonno Ve l'ha imposto?"

"Oh ma ... Oscar ... tuo padre é così... affascinante, premuroso e ... ehm ... bello! E prima che gli venisse questa fissa per l'erede era anche molto assennato! E comunque io lo amo ugualmente e lo voglio integro! Quindi niente duelli!" rispondo decisa, ci manca solo un duello …. In casa mia. Adesso basta, è ora che questi due la smettano di comportarsi come dei ragazzini!

"Prima che gli venisse questa fissa?! Allora significa che lo è sempre stato? Madre possibile che Voi non ve ne siate accorta prima di sposarlo?"

"Cara ... tuo padre è come dire ... "

"Niente Marguerite! Niente! E la mia non é una fissa! L'onore ed il casato sono fondamentali! E per il casato serve un erede! Mi pare facile e logico!" uffi ….. possibile che qui non capiscano, devo sempre pensare a tutto io!

"Oh pè San Gennarà! Ma Gennarì a mammà ma l'hai sentito al nonno? Figlio bello, quanto ti sposerai con Marie ma raccomando mammà lu primo figlio deve essere MASCHIO altrimenti lu nonno t'accide! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"T'accide? Maestà cosa vuol dire?"

"Generà, accide significa uccide!"

"Ma cosa dite Maestà! Io non potrei fare del male a nessuno, figurarsi poi se è mio nipote!" dico avvicinandomi al piccolo e scrutandolo attentamente sussurro: "Principe Gennaro, sua altezza Vostra madre ha perfettamente ragione, Voi siete il quadro spiccicato degli Asburgo! Ahhh che nipoti perfetti che avrò!"

"Ci potete giurare Generà! Ca abbiate pronipoti maschi .. "

"Esatto Maestà! Anche se la mia Marguerite mi ha dato tutte femmine ed io mi sono dovuto ingegnare! Però ho risolto proprio bene!"

"Ma vuje site nu stratega! E mò jamme alla reggia ca voglio vedere mia sorella, Gigino e chille Fessen!" guardo soddisfatta mio figlio e dico: "Gennarì a mammà hai visto ca lu nonno comincia davvero a comprendere la nostra lingua? Si davvero na creatura fortunata! Ahhhh che nonno! E pensare ca tua zia non ha capito un bel niente! E Jamme!"

"Si si ... certo Maestà, adesso andiamo! Andrè... vuoi sempre sfidarmi?!"

"Io sfidarvi? Ma Signore Voi non dovreste nemmeno accettare la sfida di Maxim!"

"Capità però io non ho ancora capito perché Maxim dovrebbe sfidare chiste ( questo) sant'uomo di Generale, spiegatevi!"

"Maestà... me lo ha ordinato mia moglie Luisa! Ed io ... ehm ... obbedisco!"

"Ohhh E vuje site accussj … oh scusate parlerò francese perché non capite la lingua della Vostra consuocera. Dunque dicevo, Voi fate tutto ciò che Vi dice vostra moglie?"

"Ehm ... si ... certo! Io voglio che mia moglie sia felice!"

"Ma scusate, se Vostra moglie Vi dice di ammazzarvi Voi lo fate? Ma sapete che lu Generale potrebbe farlo?"

"Ehm... ho ottenuto da mia moglie un duello al primo sangue ... quindi ... " rispondo imbarazzato e preoccupato, spero che mio suocero non mi faccia troppo male …

"Gennarì, ma lo senti tuo suocero? Uhm … credo che andrai molto d'accordo con lui, spero che la tua futura moglie non assomigli a tua suocera! Ma ditemi, perché volete sfidare Vostro suocero? Cosa ha fatto di male per meritare questo?"

"Lui .,... ecco... fa ... quello che vuole... senza mai chiedere... ehm ..."

"E cosa dovrei chiederti Maxime?! Non sei forse contento delle mie decisioni?! Parla! Veloce!"

"Ssssiii Sissignore ecco .. però ...vedete … mia moglie voleva essere consultata prima del contratto matrimoniale!"

"Uè Maxim, volete dire ca Gennarino è troppo poco per Vostra figlia?!"

"E... no no ... io sono felicissimo! Onorato e soddisfatto ... ma mia moglie avrebbe voluto parlarne direttamente lei con ... Voi! Ecco!"

"Oh ma … Oh mio piccolo Gennarì qua provvedo guai! Ma dico, dovrebbe essere orgogliosa ca la piccirella sposerà la mia creatura. E poi lo vedete? Gennarino è bello assaje come gli Asburgo non come quello scorfano di suo padre!"

"Certo Maestà! Mia moglie é felice! Ma ritiene che mio suocero avrebbe dovuto prima chiedere a lei!"

"E comunque Andrè tu darai una lezione a mio padre!"

"No, un momento piccirellè acca nisciuno aggia (bambina qui nessuno deve) farsi male perché Gennarino dovrà sposare Marie! Se Vostra sorella non accetta la mia creatura allora sto matrimonio non sa da fare. Ma lu sapite quante famiglie vorrebbero lu figlio mio?!"

"Maestà! Mia sorella é senza dubbio felice. Ma mio Padre sta pensando alla mia creatura! Quindi o provvede Andrè o ci penso io!"

"Vostro figlio? Ma se è femmina! Generà ma ficcatevelo in quella capa! Avrete na femmina non nu maschio!"

"Uff...tutti con me ve la prendete!" rispondo con leggerezza, facendo un leggero movimento della mano. Mai nessuno che mi capisca …..

"Andrè ….. allora? Fai tu o devo fare io? Direi che domani prima di pranzo andrà benissimo, in sala d'armi ovviamente! Allora?!" inizio a spazientirmi, batto un piede a terra ….. uff …. Qui bisogna agire!

Mia madre ribatte: "Ma siete tutti impazziti! Qui nessuno sfiderà nessuno e adesso andiamo alla reggia, le carrozze sono pronte. Avanti andiamo!" adesso basta, qui ci vuole polso con questi due! Sono uguali!

"Madre ….. io non intendo rinunciare al duello! Mio padre deve capire che non avrà alcun ruolo nell'educazione di mia figlia ed in tutto ciò che la concerne! E se per farglielo capire devo sfidarlo a duello lo farò! Chiaro?!"

"Gennarì, la zia somiglia moltissimo a tua madre lo sai?"

Madame Marguerite mi guarda e sussurra: "Maestà a vedervi sembrate tanto pacata …"

"Uhm …. pacata …. sappiate che ho sparato a quel fetente puorc di mio marito quando ha tentato di ingravidarmi ancora!"

"Sparato? Ma..."

Il Generale ribatte: "Spero che non sia successo quando avete scoperto che attendevate Gennarino! Non vorrei che mio nipote si fosse spaventato nel Vostro Augusto ventre e generasse solo femmine!"

"Generà! Ma Vuje site fissato!"

"Maestà ditemi, quanti figli maschi avete generato?"

"Uhm …. Vediamo …. Carlo Tito Francesco, Francesco Gennaro Giuseppe Saverio, Gennaro Carlo Francesco, Giuseppe Carlo Gennaro, ed infine Carlo Gennaro …. Il mio Gennarì. Cinque Generale!"

"Ecco … io invece non ho avuto figli maschi e Antony e George non sono purtroppo i miei eredi diretti come lo sarà François!"

Oscar ribatte: "Sempre questa storia?! Non ce la faccio più!"

"Andiamo! Forza Oscar e non fare quella faccia, non voglio duelli in casa! Se vorrai, ti occuperai della questione dopo che avrai partorito! Ed ora andiamo!"

André sussurra: "Oscar, ti prego andiamo…"

"Tanto non c'è nulla da dire, la questione per me è chiusa altrimenti mio padre assaggerà la mia lama. Andiamo André!"

"Si andiamo." rispondo mentre Oscar ha già afferrato la mia mano e mi sta trascinando con impeto giù dalle scale. Mi ricorda tanto la bambina dispettosa e decisa che era. Impetuosa e adorabile! Credo di averla sempre amata ….

"André, non voglio viaggiare con mio padre, chiaro?!"

"Va bene Oscar, come vuoi. Però …. ci servirà un'altra carrozza allora!"

"Sbrighiamoci André, presto!"

"Si si ….. subito. Ci penso io a tutto …." povero me, certe volte Oscar è davvero irragionevole. Un'altra carrozza … io avrei viaggiato volentieri con il Generale e Madame Marguerite!.

Mi fermo un attimo in cortile, trattengo Oscar accanto a me, la abbraccio e le guardo dritto negli occhi.

"Oscar ….. per preparare un'altra carrozza ci vuole troppo tempo …. e tu non puoi andare a cavallo ….. per cui …. viaggeremo con tua madre …. ti prego Oscar!"

Sento la voce dolce di mio marito, è un sussurro, una carezza per la mia anima agitata. Lo so che ha ragione …. Lui è calmo e riflessivo … io invece sono sempre impulsiva.

"André ma io …. e va bene, vuol dire che sopporterò mio padre, accidenti!"

"Grazie Oscar, vedrai …. io starò al tuo fianco!"

"Grazie André!"

Arrivano il Generale e Madame, sua Maestà con il principino e le sue dame. Saliamo tutti sulle rispettive carrozze, la nostra ormai guidata dal povero Alain.

Il viaggio è breve ed il generale, per una volta, non ha detto nulla di irritante per la mia Oscar. Si è seduto proprio di fronte a lei, con Madame al suo fianco.

Lo vedo prendere la mano di Madame tra le sue, stringerla un poco. Si vede che la ama, nonostante sia un uomo ferreo, rigido …..

Siamo arrivati nel cortile della Reggia, Alain fa fermare la carrozza e apre lo sportello. Vedo il Generale scendere per primo, seguito da Madame Marguerite, poi Oscar si lancia fuori dalla carrozza, con una velocità ed un'agilità incredibili per le sue condizioni, io la seguo di corsa.

Vediamo scendere sua Maestà, seguita dalle due dame con in braccio il principino.

Sussurro al capitano: "Sono passati ben dieci anni l'ultima volta che sono stata qui … noto che il parco della mia reggia ha fatto da modello a Versailles!"

"Si Maestà ….. la Reggia ha un parco bellissimo e Vostra sorella ha apportato molte integrazioni … ha fatto costruire diversi nuovi padiglioni nel corso degli anni."

"Uhm … vedo … Bene facimme ambresse ca ( facciamo presto che) voglio vederla!"

"Maestà …. da questa parte, prego." sento la voce di mio padre guidare sua Maestà verso l'interno della Reggia.

Percorriamo diversi corridoi, i soldati di guardia ci riconoscono e fanno il saluto militare al nostro passaggio. Molti di loro sono stati al mio comando, quando ero qui alla reggia.

Arriviamo davanti al ciambellano e mio padre domanda udienza alle loro Maestà.

Dopo poco vediamo uscire il ciambellano di corte: "Prego Generale Jarjayes, potete entrare … tutti!"

Entriamo nella sala, non appena la regina Maria Antonietta riconosce la sorella le corre incontro felice, per abbracciarla.

Corro incontro a mia sorella, l'abbraccio, sussurro: "Antonietta cara che bello rivederti!" mi allontano un poco la guardo: "Sei bellissima! Dimmi piccirella cumme stai?"

"Carolina! Come sono felice! Ma ... come parli?!"

"Come parlavo dieci anni fa mia bella Antonietta!"

"Ma che bella sorpresa Carolina, ma dimmi come mai sei qui e con i conti Jarjayes? Oscar che bello rivedervi!"

"Lu Generale con le sue figlie si sono recati a Schoenbrunn e non ho resistito, ho deciso di unirmi a loro per poterti rivedere! Oh Antonietta, abbiamo tante cose da dirci, dovrai raccontarmi tutto di te!"

"Si certo Carolina! Oh ma vedo che con te c'è il tuo ultimo genito…"

"Antonietta puoi giurarci che sarà l'ultimo, altrimenti giuro che rimarrò vedova!"

"Ah ah ah … Carolina hai sempre voglia di scherzare!" dico mentre mi avvicino al piccolo, lo guardo e sussurro: "Ma che bello che sei! Sei un vero Asburgo!" ordino alla mia dama di compagnia. "Accompagnate le cameriere di mia sorella negli appartamenti reali così potranno occuparsi del piccolo!"

"Agli ordini Maestà…" guardo le due donne e dico: "Prego seguitemi!"

"Ma dimmi dove sta Gigino, desidero salutarlo…"

Entro nella sala e dico: "Sono qui Carolina!"

"Oh Gigino che piacere rivederti! Quanto tempo cognato mio! Ma ditemi come state?" dico abbracciandolo.

Sono davvero imbarazzato, Carolina mi ha abbracciato davanti a tutti senza rispettare il protocollo, e sussurro: "Be bene Carolina! Generale, Madame Jarjayes e voi Oscar e André dopo mesi ci rivediamo!"

Il Generale risponde: "Maestà siamo tornati l'altro giorno e siamo qui per concludere la nostra missione!" Carolina guarda il cognato e dice: "Gigino, parlerete dopo dei vostri affari con lu Generale. Ma ditemi come stai?"

"Bene grazie! Voi come state?"

"Bene! Dimmi Gigino, ti dedichi ancora alle tue serrature?"

"Ecco… gli impegni mi portano via molto tempo, però appena ho qualche ora libera mi rinchiudo nella bottega del fabbro. Sapete, mi rilasso e sono felice! Credo che se il destino non mi avesse riservato il compito di guidare questa grande nazione sarei diventato un fabbro! Ah ah ah …"

"Oh ma è magnifico! Gigino dovrai fabbricarmi una serratura…"

"Vi serve una serratura? Ma per fare cosa?"

"Per metterla alla porta dei miei appartamenti, anzi, ne voglio tre, le metterò tutte, voglio sprangarmi, accussì chillè porc nu trase nelle mie stanze!"

"Co cosa avete detto Carolina?"

"Jamme Gigino! Anche a te debbo tradurre?"

"Ma io non Vi capisco …"

"Gigino ascolta, innanzi tutto pretendo che non mi dia del voi ma del tu, capito?"

"Sssi certo ma prima cosa avete .. hai detto?"

"A si … mi servono le tue serrature per metterle alle porte dei miei appartamenti così quel porco di Ferdinando non entra per ingravidarmi nuovamente a suo piacimento!"

"Coff .. coff .." tossisco imbarazzato, nel tentativo di nascondere la piccola risata che vorrei fare. Certo che con la sorella di mia moglie il protocollo proprio non esiste!

"Uè Gigino sei forse raffreddato?"

"No no …"

"Ahh mi correggo … mi servono quattro serrature, si, la debbo mettere una anche nella porta che porta alle segrete così Ferdinando non potrà accedere nemmeno da lì!"

"Si, certo certo Carolina, ve ne fabbricherò quattro…"

"Mi raccomando, che siamo le migliori che tu abbia mai costruito!"

"Farò del mio meglio Carolina!"

Maria Antonietta sorride, prende la mano di sua sorella e dice: "Ora basta di parlare di serrature, Vieni! Vieni! Sono davvero felice! Eh..." mi volto verso Madame Oscar, la guardo con attenzione e avvicinandomi quasi urlo: "Oscar! Oh... ma Voi siete in stato interessante! Come sono felice! Siete ... bellissima! Ditemi ... quando nascerà?! A vedere così... sarete già nel quinto o sesto mese! Oh ... che gioia!"

Sento le gote accaldate, rispondo: "Oh Maestà, grazie per l'accoglienza! Si, sono in stato interessante, tra qualche giorno sarò nel sesto mese. Ma ditemi come state?"

"Io?! Benissimo! Voi piuttosto! Voglio sapere tutto!... Però… Oh Oscar avete affrontato un viaggio lunghissimo nelle Vostre condizioni! Spero che non abbiate avuto disturbi!"

"Ecco, nulla di importante Maestà.."

"Meno male amica mia! Ma lasciatemi ammirare la Vostra condizione… siete bellissima, la pancia Vi dona moltissimo! Oh che bello vedervi incinta!"

Arrossisco, sussurro: "Maestà.."

"Su, non mettetevi in imbarazzo, è naturale per una donna, vedrete che bello che è mettere al mondo dei figli!"

Carolina ribatte: "Sacrosante parole Antonietta ma non quando ne sforni ben quindici!"

"Oh ma … Ah ah Carolina ma che modo di parlare…"

"E Jamme Antonietta e nu fare chilla (quella) faccia. Nemmeno nelle udienze private rispetto il protocollo, figuriamoci poi con te e Gigino!"

"Ah ah .. sorella mia che donna spontanea che sei!" guardo Oscar e continuo: "Ho una sorpresa per voi!"

"Per me?" rispondo un poco preoccupata. Con l'età la mia Regina si è calmata molto …. Ma delle sue sorprese ho sempre un poco di timore.

"Si. Su su ... avvicinatevi!"

"Si … certo …"

"Generale! Madame Marguerite ed anche tu Andrè! O forse dovrei darti del Voi... visto che ho saputo dell'adozione!"

"Ma no, Maestà! Io rimango André di sempre …"

"Bene ... bene ... Luigi ... ci pensi tu?!"

"… Emm … si, dopo tutto è compito del re fare certe nomine anche se … ih ih … Vent'anni fa Maria Antonietta Vi ha promossa Colonnello in modo informale, ricordate?"

"Cosa! Maestà cosa …"

"Ma questa volta ricevere i gradi rispettando il protocollo."

"Non .. capisco …"

"Colonnello Jarjayes! In ginocchio!" Dico estraendo la spada di gala.

Vedo madame avvicinarsi e poggiare un ginocchio a terra.

"Per la Vostra lealtà, bravura, coraggio ... Vi conferisco i gradi di generale di brigata!" appoggio la spada prima su una spalla, poi dell'altra. "Alzatevi, Generale Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes!"

"Marguerite ... dimmi che non sto sognando!" dico felice ed emozionato. Mio figlio …. Generale! Ed è arrivato alla carica di Generale a neanche trentatré anni ….. io lo sono divenuto dopo ….

"No … non stai sognando! … Augustin, il cielo non ti ha concesso un figlio ma Oscar ti ha dato tutte le soddisfazioni che un erede maschio potesse darti!" dico tirando fuori il fazzoletto ed asciugandomi le lacrime.

"Si ... hai ragione" dico con voce tremante mentre trattengo una lacrima di gioia!

Sorrido felice, mi avvicino a lu Generale e dico: "Uè avite essere felice, il vostro erede è stato appena nominato Generale! Ih ih … Adesso mi chiedo chi dei due darà orini all'altro: vuje (voi) o la piccirella?!"

"Come chi! Ma io ovviamente!"

"Oh come sono contenta! Voi cominciate a comprendermi! Gigino, voglio che anche tu capisca la mia lingua, chiaro?"

"Si si Carolina…"

Mi avvicino a mia figlia e le dico: "Oscar sono fiero di te! Orgoglioso!"

"Grazie Padre!" guardo le loro maestà e continuo: "Io non credo di meritare tanto …"

"Certo che lo meritate Generale!" risponde re Luigi.

Abbasso lo sguardo e sussurro: "Ho fatto semplicemente il mio dovere, nient'altro!"

"Sono felice di avervi al mio servizio Oscar!" Sento la voce della mia Regina, forte e squillante. Si avvicina e mi abbraccia, come fa un'amica.

"Oh … Maestà io … sono davvero onorata."

"L'onore è solo mio Madame Oscar ... ma ora ditemi ... resterete in servizio con la Vostra pancia?! Vi prego, ditemi che Vi occuperete della Vostra creatura ... ehm ..." dico squadrando per bene la pancia ... "Secondo me sarà una femmina!"

Ascolto le parole della regina e ribatto: "Ma cosa dite Maestà! Mia figlia avrà un maschio!"

"Mi dispiace Generale Jarjayes ma io ho l'impressione che sia una bambina! Ahhh spero che Vi somigli Oscar!" guardo André e dico: "Certo suo padre è un uomo affasciante ma io vorrei vedere una piccola Oscar aggirarsi a corte e magare giocare con i miei bambini!"

"Maestà possibile che anche Voi dite che avrò una nipotina? Ma come fate a dirlo?"

"Generale …. si vede dalla forma della pancia! Sarà una femmina! Oh Oscar …. come sono felice per Voi …. e poi mi avete portato qui mia sorella!"

Guardo la Regina Carolina, è molto entusiasta, batte le sue mani e sorride di continuo, infrangendo il protocollo con abbracci e sorrisi.

"Antonietta ti trovo davvero bene! Dimmi sorellina come te la passi?"

"Ah …. Carolina! Sapessi … qui non è come a Vienna ….. ma vieni …. se volete scusarci …. io vorrei stare un poco con mia sorella! Luigi … spero che non Vi dispiaccia!"

Il Generale ribatte: "Ma prego Maestà!"

Ci inchiniamo tutti mentre la nostra Regina lascia la sala.

Sentiamo la voce di Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI, un poco timida e sottile: "Generale, che notizie portate dal Vostro viaggio?!"

"Maestà …. dai Savoia porto buone notizie: sono uno stato nuovo e non hanno nessun interesse nel sovvenzionare un nuovo corso, quindi saranno al nostro fianco in questi tempi difficili. Di questo mi sono assicurato personalmente! Sulla tenuta dell'alleanza con Vienna ….. non ho alcun dubbio. Il legame tra i fratelli è molto forte e non abbandonerebbero mai la nostra Regina in difficoltà!"

"Bene, almeno potrò contare su mio cognato, che sollievo! Generale, riguardo al Vostro viaggio ci sono stati problemi? Siete stati attaccati dai ribelli?"

"Beh Maestà …. a parte qualche assalto da parte di briganti, alcuni feriti che ci hanno imposto una sosta prolungata a Torino, qualche viaggiatore in più con noi già da Torino, un rapimento ed un altro paio di assalti …. direi tutto tranquillo! Ah ah ah ah ah …. diciamo che ci siamo tenuti occupati Maestà!"

"Co cosa! Chi è stato rapito?"

"Le nostre donne …. .tutte …. eccetto Oscar ovviamente! E Madame Battista …. che se se la fossero presa l'avrei lasciata volentieri ai briganti! Li avrei persino pagati ….."

Mia moglie ribatte: "Augustin! Non si dicono certe cose! Quella donna non mi piace ….. ma certe cose davvero non si possono neppure pensare!"

"Scusate Generale Jarjayes ma chi sarebbe Madame Battista?"

"Ah … ecco … è il pacco a carico che ci siamo presi da Torino. Sapete …. il Maggiore Girodelle si è fidanzato …. e Madame Battista è la zia della fidanzata, la marchesina Elena Maria Carolina di Costigliole. Una ragazza carina ed a modo …. tutto il contrario della zia, acida zitella. Dovremmo trovare un fidanzato a questa anziana signora …. uhm …. forse il duca d'Amiens?!"

"Sarebbe un'idea Generale Jarjayes, lo sapete che il duca d'Amiens ha conosciuto tutte le donne di corte e non gli va bene nessuna. Magari Madame Batista è la donna che fa per lui!"

"Magari! Me la toglierei di torno! Scusate Maestà!"

"Ah ah ah … La Vostra esclamazione la dice tutta! Ah ah ah … E così il Maggiore Girodelle è prossimo alle nozze!? Questa si, che è una bella notizia! Ma perché non è qui?"

"Ehm …. Maestà …. ha litigato con la fidanzata circa l'uso del …. bidet! Si starà strappando i capelli per la gaffe che ha combinato! Ah ah ah …. ma state tranquillo …. li farò riappacificare!"

"Il bidet?! Oh ma che strumento sconcio!"

"Esatto Maestà! E quell'ingenuo è andato a dire che lui lo ha usato con delle sue …. amiche ….. nella villa in campagna della sua famiglia ….. ma ditemi Voi … che gaffe!" rispondo sorridendo … Victor ha combinato un vero guaio …..

"Coff .. coff .. che situazione imbarazzante! Comunque, spero davvero che si riappacifichino … però .. usare il bidet! Ih ih ih …"

"Già … Maestà. Comunque, sono contento della missione, ho potuto trascorrere del tempo con le mie figlie ….. delle vere forze della natura! Sono uguali a me ….. delle vere Jarjayes! Ah … dimenticavo: mio fratello Armand …. anche lui è partito con noi …. con la sua fidanzata! Ih ih ih ….. non so se lo ricordate Maestà!"

"Vostro fratello? Il cardinale? Ma come?!"

"Già ….. una vera disgrazia …. sarebbe potuto diventare Papa … e invece ... lussurioso e spretato!"

"Augustin! Ma cosa dici!"

"Marguerite … è la verità! Comunque, Maestà, la fidanzata è una bella donna, a modo ed educata, timida … con un figlio di sei anni …. carino e simpatico …. con gli occhi di noi Jarjayes! Ih ih ih …"

"Volete dire che Vostro fratello ha già un figlio?"

"Esatto! Si è dato da fare il nostro Cardinale! Aaaahhh … poveri noi! Mio padre si starà rivoltando nella tomba!"

"Ohhhh ma che storia incredibile! Immagino che la sposa sia italiana?!"

"Si certo, una vedova dell'età di mia figlia Oscar …. ed anche lei in attesa di un figlio!"

"Dunque, il nostro ex Cardinale avrà un secondo figlio! Ih ih … Mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarlo."

"Maestà …. se volete al prossimo ballo lo porterò a corte. Sono certo che sarà onorato di inchinarsi davanti a Voi!"

"Oh ma certo, ne sarò ben lieto!"

"Grazie Maestà! E …. ehm …. posso farvi una richiesta …. personale?!"

"Prego Generale, dite pure!"

"Ecco … se non è chiedere troppo …. vorrei che Vostra Maestà mi facesse l'onore di tenere a battesimo il mio prossimo nipotino, il figlio del mio erede, il prossimo Jarjayes!"

"Oh ma certo, per me sarà un vero piacere!"

Guardo imbarazzata mio padre, come sempre vuole fare tutto lui!

"Maestà ….. Vi ringrazio per l'onore che ci volete fare e … scusate mio padre per la sua invadenza!" rispondo anticipando mio padre, mai dico mai che si faccia gli affari suoi!

"Ma no, cosa dite Madame Oscar, per me sarà un vero piacere fare da padrino a Vostro figlio!"

"Ehm ….. figlia Maestà …. sono certa che sarà una bambina!"

"Figlio o figlia per me sarà un piacere!"

"Grazie Maestà!"

"Maestà ….. chiedo il permesso di ritirarci e rientrare a palazzo Jarjayes ….." dico facendo un inchino.

"Ma si, prego andate ma vi aspetto tutti al prossimo ballo, voglio complimentarvi con Vostro fratello."

"Certo Maestà! Sarà un vero onore!"

"Bene, ci vedremo quanto prima, con permesso!" dico inchinandomi come pure il resto della mia famiglia e lasciamo il palazzo di Versailles.

"Padre … era proprio il caso di fare una richiesta simile a Sua Maestà?!"

"Ma possibile che tu abbia sempre da ridire? Qualsiasi iniziativa che io prenda a te non stia bene? Su su figlia mia, sii meno rigida con il tuo povero padre che vuole solo il meglio per tutti voi!"

"Si certo …. certo …. il meglio …. ma non credete che io voglia fare da sola? O meglio …. solo con Andrè?!"

"Quante storie! Oscar, non è mia intenzione discutere, visto che sono tanto felice! Mia nipote Marie diventerà principessa, tu sei avanzata di grado, il mio François verrà tenuto a battesimo dalle loro maestà, cosa posso avere di più! Ahhh quando sono felice!"

"SOPHIE! Sarà Sophie! Andrè …. ti prego scappiamo via! Ottenuto il congedo trasferiamoci in Normandia, ad Arras o persino un una casetta a Parigi …. tutto …. purchè sia lontano da mio padre!"

"Ih ih … Ma che esagerata! Su su figliola calmati che potrebbe far male al mio piccolo!"

"No che non mi calmo! Andrè! Forza ….. fai qualcosa! Sfida a duello mio padre!"

"Oscar calmati! Ascolta che ne diresti di andare a Parigi?"

"ANDRE'! MIA FIGLIA DEVE RIPOSARE! QUINDI TORNERETE CON NOI A CASA! E FINE DEL DISCORSO!"

Guardo mio padre dritto negli occhi e digrigno: "E invece no. André ed io andremo a Parigi!" prendo la mano di mio marito e lo trascino via.

"Ah ah ah ah … tanto siamo venuti in carrozza ….. tutti assieme! Su su figliola!"

"Augustin, se non la smetti di fare agitare così Oscar …. te la vedrai con me! Altroché Andrè! Ci penso io a farti ragionare …. eccome se ci penso io!" dico con voce sibillina e decisa.

"Marguerite non vorrai mica ricattarmi, vero?"

"Vedo che hai già compreso mio caro …." rispondo con voce civettuola passando una mano accanto al viso del mio Augustin. "Ed ora raggiungiamo Oscar e Andrè … e bada bene a cosa dici!"

Percorro i corridoi della reggia accanto ad André, la mia mano è stretta alla sua, sono fuori di me, non guardo nessuno finché sento una voce. "Madamigella .. ops .. Madame Oscar … André, siete tornati!"

"Conte di Fersen! Che piacere vedervi! Siamo rientrati solo da poco!"

Inevitabilmente il mio sguardo cade sul suo ventre e sussurro: "Vedo che … che … Oh congratulazioni Madame Oscar, auguri anche a te André!"

"Grazie Fersen …. siete molto gentile" rispondo un poco imbarazzata.

"Grazie Conte! A breve diverremo genitori! Siamo entrambi molto felici!" rispondo stringendo la mano della mia Oscar, in un segno di dolcezza ma anche possesso.

"Mi fa davvero piacere … ma ditemi come è andato il vostro viaggio?"

"Bene ….. in fondo era una missione …. c'è stato qualche imprevisto ma direi bene."

Mi inchino e dico: "Mi fa piacere che siate tornati sani e salvi, adesso vogliate scusami!"

"Prego conte!"

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che mia madre ci raggiunge: "Oscar, adesso tornerai con noi a casa …. è tardi, hai avuto una giornata lunga e devi riposare! Niente gita a Parigi! E non preoccuparti per tuo padre …. lui starà tranquillo ….." dico le ultime parole a bassa voce, affinché solo mia figlia possa comprenderle appieno.

"Madre io … e va bene ma André ed io ceneremo in camera nostra e sbarreremo la porta."

"No, dopo tutti questi mesi voglio stare un poco con te e con Andrè ….. non vorrai privarmi di questo piacere spero!"

"Sig .. non di certo Madre! Su, meglio tornare a casa!"

"Bene … mi fa piacere!"

_**Lombardia, torrente Gallaversa **_

_**Oscar:**_ "André che posto magnifico!"

_**André : **_"Oscar, è così incantevole! Guarda che cascate e che dire della natura che ci circonda?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Mi sembra di vedere un dipinto invece è realtà!"

_**André : **_"Oscar ma ci siamo solo noi e gli altri?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Non lo so, forse le Autrici hanno deciso di lasciarci un poco liberi, lontani da tutti. André che ne diresti di fare una piccola escursione prima che arrivino tutti gli altri?"

_**André : **_"Si, dammi la mano amore mio ed esploriamo questo posto incantevole!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André, sento le voci … sono loro! Scappiamo!"

_**André : **_"Si, andiamo via amore mio! Almeno fin tanto che le Autrici ce lo permetteranno!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Oh ma che posto incantevole!"

_**Terry:**_ "Maestà non ci siete mai stata?"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Mai! E' bellissimo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Nemmeno io sono mai venuta qui…"

_**Luigi: **_"Maria Antonietta, conosco il Vostro sguardo, sono sicuro che non appena torneremo a Versailles farete costruire un parco simile a questo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Gigino ma ste pazzian?"

_**Luigi: **_"Vi prego Carolina, parlate francese, austriaco ma non napoletano!"

_**Carolina: **_"Gigino, ho appena detto di non scherzare. Ma ti pare che state attraversando un periodo di crisi e tu inciti mia sorella alla costruzione di un parco?"

_**Luigi: **_"Avete ragione Carolina è solo che conosco la regina e ho preceduto un suo desiderio! Comunque avete ragione, il mio governo sta attraversando un brutto momento!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si si lo so! Ma adesso godiamoci questa gita!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Autrici …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dite Madame Marguerite…!"

_**Marguerite: **_"E' davvero un posto incantevole, ditemi, dove siamo?"

_**Terry:**_ "E' il torrente Gallavesa …"

_**Marguerite: **_"E' davvero bello!"

_**Aizram: **_"Infatti questo posto è sopranominato "Maldive della Lombardia", sono delle pozze che il torrente Gallavesa forma lungo la sua discesa."

_**Carolina: **_"Bello! Autrici nel prossimo capitolo farò una bella chiacchierata con mia sorella …"

_**Aizram: **_"A proposito di cosa?"

_**Carolina: **_"Riguardo a lu pourc, voglio che venga declassato e poi …. Sccc … non voglio che ascolti Gigino, debbo parlare con chillate pourc (quell'altro porco) di Fersen. Voglio sapere che intenzioni ha con mia sorella!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry prevedo guai!"

_**Terry:**_ "Anch'io Aizram!"

_**Perla: **_"Più che guai credo che ci sarà da ridere!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ci puoi giurare Perla!"

_**Luigi: **_"Generale Jarjayes, cosa avete detto a proposito di Madame Battista?"

_**Generale: **_"Vedete Maestà, debbo liberarmene quanto prima. Mia moglie è molto gelosa e poi ha visto quella donna mentre mi mandava un bacio."

_**Luigi: **_"Ih ih … Generale, temo che siate in pericolo! Ah ah ah…"

_**Generale: **_"Oh, spero solo che a mia moglie non salti in mente di mandarmi a dormire nella camera degli ospiti, visto che sono tornato a casa dopo quasi quattro mesi!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Attenzione Generale che madame Marguerite Vi manda davvero a dormire in camera degli ospiti! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego Madame Lupen, non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Non vorrei mai vedervi soffrire! Ih ih … Comunque, dovunque andiate, siete presi per una famiglia un po' pazza, anche Madame Beltrain con le sartine lo hanno pensato!Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Beh, ammetto che siamo una famiglia un poco particolare ma infondo a Madame Beltrin interessano due cose: il denaro e spettegolare."

_**Lupen: **_"Comunque Oscar qualsiasi vestito scelga, sia maschile che femminile, è sempre bellissima!"

_**Generale: **_"Ovvio, è mia figlia! Mi somiglia in tutto!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ih ih … A proposito dov'è, non la vedo…"

_**Terry: **_"E' con André a fare una piccola escursione, in fondo sono ancora in luna di miele!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, ma mia figlia è appena tornata dal viaggio e non può andare ancora in giro come niente fosse, ha bisogno di riposo."

_**Terry: **_"Ma non esagerate! Vedrete che a breve sarà qui!"

_**Lupen: **_"Aizram e Terry, grazie al nuovo capitolo ho passato un altro pomeriggio sereno, mi ha fatto dimenticare il brutto periodo che stiamo vivendo tutti."

_**Perla:**_ Carissime autrici, anche questa sera siete magnifiche come sempre. Anch'io come Lupen vi ringrazio per la vostra compagnia preziosa in questa quarantena, un po' di sano umorismo fa sempre bene.

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a voi carissime che continuiate a seguirci!"

_**Lupen: **_"Autrici, vogliamo parlare con Oscar …"

_**Australia: **_"Non credete che abbiano preso abbastanza tempo per loro?"

_**Tetide: **_"Tutte abbiamo qualcosa da dirle, su avanti fatela venire!"

_**Terry: **_"Pazientate un attimo che adesso la chiamiamo …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Come?"

_**Aizram: **_"Con il telefonino, adesso la chiamo …."

_**Oscar: **_"André che posto incantevole, questa gita è stata un tocca sana per i nervi, giuro che non ne potevo più. Avevo davvero bisogno di staccare un poco la spina!"

_**Andrè: **_"Oscar, credo che a breve ci chiameranno le Autrici …"

_**Oscar: **_"Quando lo faranno saremo pronti ad andare. Mi sento rilassata …."

_**Drin … drin …**_

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco, è arrivata la chiamata, ora rispondo … Pronto?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oscar, ci dispiace interrompervi ma le lettrici desiderano palare con te e André…"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, adesso arriviamo Aizram …."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Stanno arrivando?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, tra pochissimo saranno qui."

_**Oscar: **_"Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Perla: **_"Oscar, André, scusateci se vi abbiamo interrotti ma vogliamo tutti parlare con voi!"

_**André: **_"Non preoccupatevi, infondo le Autrici ci hanno concesso tempo a sufficienza."

_**Oscar: **_"Lettrici cosa succede, di cosa volete parlarmi?"

_**Agrifoglio: "**_Riguardo al tuo congedo …. E' un peccato, però, che ti congedi. E' finita un'epoca!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Oscar, non riesco proprio ad immaginarti a casa, lontana dai tuoi uomini! Credo che escogiterai qualcosa, sennò non saresti tu!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar hai chiesto il congedo e così anche Alain, Gerard e ovviamente Andrè, chissà come sarà per i due ex soldati lavorare per la famiglia Jarjayes, certo con il generale che si ritrovano temo proprio che non sarà affatto facile."

_**Oscar: **_"Si, si adesso risponderò a tutte. Vedete, per me è giunta l'ora di lasciare definitivamente la divisa, come ha detto madame Agrifoglio si chiude un'epoca. Madame Tetide, c'è poco da escogitare, ormai siamo agli sgoccioli, non solo la mia condizione di donna incinta mi impone ad abbandonare il servizio militare ma, come tutti sappiamo, a breve divamperà la rivoluzione e nella vita di tutti ci sarà una svolta. Come abbiamo accennato nei siparietti scorsi, noi lasceremo la Francia per recarci nel Regno Sabaudo, però accadranno delle cose che indurranno a prendere questa decisione. Ebbene, ormai è ufficiale: abbandono l'uniforme …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Quindi partirete! Immagino che lo farete dopo che saranno nate le figlie di Jo e Marianne, tanto fate solo femmine! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete tigre, mia figlia Oscar mi darà un maschio!"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo che le impanature mentali che ti fai sono davvero tante per la bambina perché tanto, vecchio scimunito ormai è appurato che si tratti di una bimba, capito, no! ahahah ahahahahh! tie'! ihihhi.."

_**Generale: **_"Arg …"

_**Elektra: **_"Seee vabbè fingete di non saperlo nemmeno nel siparietto! Ora fatemi finire. Dunque dicevo, Probabilmente partirete verso Giugno per evitare la rivoluzione, quindi Francois nascerà nella nostra Italia."

_**Oscar: **_"Si."

_**Elektra: **_"Ecco … perché non vi trovate una casetta tu e André e i vostri due figli, con qualche cameriera, senza quella rottura di … di tuo padre tra i piedi?"

_**Oscar: **_"Impossibile Madame! Siamo costretti a fare tutto ciò che le Autrici decideranno. La mia famiglia si trasferirà nella Contea Sabauda ed io e André non potremo opporci."

_**Elektra: **_"Cercherò di convincerle a lasciarvi vivere in Italia, tanto Francois sarà italiano di nascita."

_**Oscar: **_"Vero! Grazie Madame ma tanto è tutto inutile, le Autrici hanno già deciso, mio padre ci tormenterà tutti."

_**Generale: **_"Ma Oscar cosa dici! Io non vi tormento!"

_**Agrifoglio: "**_Abbiamo inteso perfettamente il piano delle Autrici, ma riguardo alla divisa ho da dirti qualcosa …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ditemi Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Sei davvero ostinata, perché vorresti a tutti i costi indossarla? E poi insisti per le scarpe da uomo e per le tasche segrete dove nascondere le armi!"

_**Lupen: **_"Un momento, su questo punto anch'io ho da dire qualcosa …"

_**Australia: **_"Anch'io …"

_**Perla: **_"Anch'io …"

_**Oscar: **_"Calmatevi, una alla volta e risponderò a tutte! Avanti, prego, cominciate pure!"

_**Australia:**_ "Dunque Oscarina, l'incertezza per il futuro della Francia è più che evidente, quindi approvo che lasciate il vostro paese. Riguardo la divisa beh il tuo pancino cresce e quindi è più che normale che l'uniforme ti vada stretta ora etc... insomma, devi stare tranquilla!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo, però è stato davvero traumatico per me non riuscire ad entrarci!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar riguardo a ciò che è successo in sartoria è stato davvero buffo…"

_**Tetide:**_ "Buffo dici! Ma se sembravano tutti impazziti. Anche Madame Beltran ha capito con che famiglia di matti ha a che fare."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ma quali matti?! Dovreste conoscere veramente la gente pazza che se ne va in giro!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar hai scelto un abito in sartoria pur optando per scarpe maschili ma mi pare giusto dopotutto, devi sentirsi pur sempre a suo agio."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Perla, viaggiando con voi ho notato che le donne del vostro tempo vestono quasi sempre in abiti maschili e indossano scarpe maschili anche in gravidanza ed io sono decisa ad assumere un atteggiamento anticonformista."

_**Tetide: **_"Brava Oscar!"

_**Australia: "**_Eh, direi Oscarina cara non sei in una situazione migliore al momento.. ahah .. alle prese con gonne, vestiti.. chi più ne ha più ne metta! Pazienza certosina ci vuole, madame Beltrin... e tu Oscar, che donna! che donna! Tutta sua madre, giusto Augustin? Ahahah.."

_**Generale: **_"Tutta sua madre perché donna ma riguarda al resto, è tutta sua padre."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla:**_ "Da notare che Armand ci ha messo più tempo di tre donne a scegliere un abito, il che è piuttosto preoccupante dato che è un uomo ahahah …"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella ma io non mi sono mai interessato alla moda, ho sempre indossato vesti talari e semplici pantaloni e magliette, null'altro."

_**Perla:**_ " E' vero che sei stato finora un Cardinale ma anche Oscar è stata finora un soldato eppure ci ha impiegato meno tempo. Andrè e Oscar fatevelo dire siete proprio carini e dolci insieme, mi intenerite molto."

_**André:**_ "Noi ci amiamo moltissimo …"

_**Perla:**_ "Che bello sentirvelo dire!

_**Australia:**_ "Certo che tra matrimoni e battesimi... non vedo l'ora che anche tu, Armand ,ti sposi, cosi potrai goderti tua moglie senza l'ombra di Nanny dietro le spalle che brandisce il mattarello... e il troppo sveglio Carletto che ti sbatte fuori da camera di sua madre! Ihihi.."

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella se sarò costretto scapperò con la mia Anna …"

_**Generale: **_"Da nessuna parte caro fratello. Ma non conosci i piani delle Arpie? Devi subire come tutti noi punto!"

_**Armand: **_"Povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ "Oscarina cara.. tra la gelosia per il tuo bell'André … sorry ma per me il più.. allettante rimane comunque il mio tesoruccio ihihih.."

_**Alain: **_"Grazie bella donzella!"

_**Australia:**_ "Prego tesoruccio! Dicevo, lo so, è tutto un dire quando, purtroppo per te hai un padre che non fa altro che urlare, comandare, rompere le ... ehm, insomma, hai capito, no?! E spiare dalla mattina alla sera! che … un fulmini se lo porti via .. vabbè, forse e un po' un'esagerazione.. le Arpie mi banneranno dal siparietto prima o poi... hahahah ma non resistevo più a tenerlo per me ahi ahi ahiiii!"

_**Eletra: **_"Allora banneranno anche me, perché la penso come te, il Generale è uno spione sporcaccione!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … Ma si può sapere cosa dite voi due! Io non spio …"

_**Tutti: **_"Sorveglio! Ah ah ah .."

_**Generale: **_"Donzelle irrispettose."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale Vi siete arruolato nelle guardie degli spioni! Oltre che dei caproni incornatori!"

_**Australia:**_ "Questa poi! Agrifoglio hai detto la sacro santa verità…"

_**Generale: **_"Su cosa?"

_**Australia:**_ "Per entrambe le cose, la prima riguarda i soldati di Oscar, mi spiace assaje assaje per loro, marò, hanno ragione a tremare! Beh, impareranno qualcosa... ma a che prezzo! Ahaha spero sopravvivranno allo stress di averlo intorno, anche se part -time! Ahahah vecchiaccio, sarai anche bravo ma col tuo modo di fare... per me saranno parecchi che vorranno attentare alla tua vita.. o vabbe, se proprio non a quella... mi accontenterò del tuo dolce popò! Ehehe eheh, come ha detto Agrifoglio sarebbe stato meraviglioso portarsi dietro Giosuele e tenerlo lì come tuo... beh, magari mascotte della caserma... anche se sarebbe stato l'unico ad avere il coraggio.. o è "corna" di ribellarsi... "gentilmente massaggiandoti il nobile didietro"... ahah sai le risate grasse!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia irriverente!"

_**Elektra:**_ "E che dire dei matrimoni combinati? Oscar hai saputo l'ultima stramberia di tuo padre? Se non lo sai tela dico io. Ha combinato il matrimonio tra Gennarino e tua nipote. Non permettere a tuo padre di interferire con l'educazione dei tuoi figli, soprattutto con questi matrimoni combinati?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "In verità, credo che il Generale abbia mirato un po' troppo in alto, nell'ultima scena, ma gli è andata bene. Bisogna vedere, tuttavia, cosa ne penserà Re Ferdinando."

_**Carolina:**_ "Ma cosa vulete ca adda pensà chillo pourc!? (cosa volete che pensi quel porco) Jesse adda fa chille ca dico IO! Io sono felicissima di imparentarmi con questa brava gente. Gennarino aggià spusà Marie ca je bell'assaje!" (deve sposare Marie che è bellissima)

_**Australia: **_"Sarà! Comunque vecchiaccio come al solito non perdi tempo eh? Tu e le tue strategie... ma lascia in pace sti poveri poppanti, no? Magari Gennarino è veramente più bello del padre, spero vivamente per lui, sai! Ahahah… ma addirittura già redare un contratto di matrimonio... oh mamma! Povero bambino, non ha capito che suocera lamentosa e pesante si troverà! Ahahah … senza parlare poi di te, Augustiniello dei miei stivali..ihihhi … beh, direi che sarai già ... "emigrato per pascoli migliori" quando questi due si sposeranno... "Sappiate gattaccia che i miei nipoti sono fortunati ad avermi come nonno."

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**George: **_"Ben detto nonno Augustin! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie George! Almeno tu mi capisci!"

_**Australia:**_ "Victorino come ti farai perdonare dalla tua "dolce e sottomessa" (!) Elena..."

_**Victor: **_"Sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per la mia fidanzata."

_**Terry: **_"Qualsiasi Victor?"

_**Aizram: **_"Dici davvero?"

_**Victor: **_"Certo."

_**Aizram: **_"Vedremo …"

_**Victor: **_"Le vostre espressioni non mi piacciono per niente. Cosa avete in mente?"

_**Terry: **_"Top secret. Vedrai!"

_**Victor: **_"Povero me! Temo che metteranno a dura prova il mio coraggio."

_**Terry: **_"Infatti…"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahah insomma, il ridere non mancherà ... Caroli, sicura di voler andartene? Sai, in fondo in fondo ma molto in fondo Oscar adora Gennari'! Ahahaha e poi ci mancherai cosi tanto a palazzo! Trova un modo di restare... ah, beh! Però prima devi andare a sistemare Mister Fessen, ehm Fersen! Ihihihi ci sarà da ridere alla reggia... e vediamo come rincretinirai Luigietto parlando napoletano! Questa puntatina a Versailles non me la voglio proprio perdere!"

_**Carolina: **_"Se avite(avete) letto lu capitolo di stasera, avite avuto già n'assaggio!"

_**Australia: **_"Arpie, dolci e innocenti ehm ... si ... certo! sicuro! Ihih .. grazie mille ancora per allietarci con questi esilaranti siparietti! Ihihih…"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a te e a tutti voi per parteciparvi!"

_**Debora: **_"Un momento ci sono anch'io!"

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Debora!"

_**Debora: "**_Ho letto il capitolo 92 che ridere!"

_**Generale: **_"Forse vi riferite a quando eravamo in convento e mia figlia Joséphine e ha sofferto di sonnambulismo?"

_**Debora: **_"Certo! Sonnambulismo! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Si si … sonnambulismo … mia figlia Joséphine è sonnambula … ehm …"

_**Elektra: **_"A dire il vero anch'io sto rileggendo da capo "Avventura", riconosco che ciò che lo spione ha combinato è al di sopra di qualsiasi immaginazione, pazzesco!"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete tigre! Non è possibile che tutti mi attacchiate!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ma se non fate che spiare …"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo! Ma come debbo dirvi che io non spio ma …"

_**Tutti: **_"SORVEGLIO a… ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Sig … tutti contro di me per colpa delle Arpie! Sing…"


	189. Chapter 189

Capitolo 189 –

Sono negli appartamenti in compagnia di mia sorella Antonietta, la guardo negli occhi e domando: "Adesso voglio sapere tutto di te, avanti parla!". Mi sistemo comoda su una poltrona, passo le mani sulle pieghe dalla gonna ed attendo.

"Carolina...cosa vuoi sapere?! Dopo vent'anni ho imparato ad accettare questo strano protocollo!"

"Dici davvero sorellina? Beh, io non l'ho mai accettato e tanto meno rispettato." Rispondo decisa, scrutando per bene la mia sorella minore.

"Qui...non c'è scelta! Vengono a svegliarmi la mattina, mi vestono...un vero incubo! Sembra una gabbia di matti! E poi il pranzo! Mi guardano mentre mangio! Mi cambiano il bicchiere ad ogni sorso! Una cosa assurda Carolina!"

Vedo Antonietta agitata, gesticolare ancora stupita ed arrabbiate per questo strano protocollo, mentre con un'occhiata congeda le sue dame di compagnia e si accomoda sulla sua poltroncina.

"Lasciami dire cara sorella che se ti accade tutto questo è soltanto per colpa tua."

"Colpa mia?! Ma cosa dici?!"

"Certo mia cara! Ora ti spiego, vedi anche a me volevano manipolarmi ma non gliel'ho permesso … ih iih ih … Ahhh cara sorella per governare serve il pugno di ferro. Sono IO che comando e non delle oche di corte. Che vadano tutti al diavolo." Pronuncio le ultime parole con un tono più alto.

"Sccc … Carolina ti sentiranno!"

"Cosa vuoi che mi importi?! Che sentano pure! E poi invero l'ho fatto apposta affinchè quella dame che sono senza dubbio nascoste ad origliare sentano per bene. Io sono la Regina di Napoli, Io decido, Io comando!"

Una delle dame che origlia dice all'altra:" Oh ma avete sentito? Quella strana donna è la sorella della nostra regina!"

"Oh si Magda! Ma che donna sempliciotta, è pensare che è un'Asburgo!"

"Sarà anche un'Asburgo ma viene dal regno di Napoli …"

Sono dietro la porta ad ascoltare, stanno parlando di me, abbasso con irruenza la maniglia, apro e dico:" Uè pettegole che non siete altro! Come vi permettete a sparlare del mio regno e soprattutto della mia persona?!"…"

Vediamo la regina fuori di sé, sussurriamo: "Ma … no … Ma.. maestà ci siamo espresse male …"

"Tacete! Mi rendo conto che la mia povera sorella è circondata da un branco di cortigiane!"

"No no cosa dite Maestà …"

"VI HO DETTO DI TACERE! E ADESSO SPARITE!"

"Sssi … si Vostra altezza …"

"E LA PROSSIMA VOLTA CHE SARETE DINANZI ALLA REGINA DELLE DUE SICILIE, ESIGO CHE VI INGINOCCHIATE, NON DOVRETE SOLLEVARVI DAL VOSTRO INCHINO FIN TANTO CHE NON VI DISTANZIERO' ALMENO DI VENTI PASSI, CAPITO?!"

"Sssi si Maestà …"

"VIA SPARITE!"

Le donne si allontanano in tutta fretta, le urlo dietro: "BRUTTE PETTEGOLE E MALE LINGUE CHE NON SIETE ALTRO!"

Ci allontaniamo in tutta fretta, dico alla prima dama: "Madame Clotilde ma avete visto che modi?"

"Una barbara, arrogante e prepotente!"

"Oh ma questo non è nulla, non conosce le buone maniere e soprattutto non rispetta il protocollo, possibile che sia la sorella della regina?"

"Non sembra affatto! Mai, dico mai! La nostra Regina non avrebbe mai detto cose simili! E l'atteggiamento?! Ooohhhh!"

"Una tiranna! Ecco cos'è!"

Sono appostata dietro la colonna, ascolto le dame di mia sorella mi faccio avanti, metto le mani sui fianchi e ribatto a gran voce: "E JAMME! Avete finito di parlare alle mie spalle?"

Ci guardiamo attorno preoccupate spaesate, addirittura spaventate.

Artuso faccio un salto preoccupata scioccata. Questa donna ha un vero flagello.

"E nu fate chilla faccia! A già siete delle ignorantone nono conoscete il napoletano quindi parlerò AUSTRIACO! Nobili e raffinate dame non fate quelle facce, non sono una spiona, sono qui perché ho deciso di rivedere la mia decisione …"

"Ah...dite Maestà! Siamo ai Vostri ordini!" Rispondo facendo un leggero inchino

"Ecco cominciate a fare le prove … più giù più giù …ecco così! Dunque dicevo, resterete tutte così non per venti passi ma bensì di trenta e adesso potete continuare a spettegolare sul mio conto tanto almeno a una certa distanza non udirò le vostre orribili voci!" dico allontanandomi lentamente per tornare in camera di mia sorella.

Contiamo in silenzio i trenta passi, non appena la sorella di sua maestà entra negli appartamenti dico: "Oh mio Dio che mal di schiena!"

"Quella donna è completamente pazza! La Nostra amata Regina mai avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere."

"Cosa debbo dire io? Ho male alle ginocchia … che dolore!"

La schiena? A me fa male la schiena! Povera me! Non ho l'età per certe cose!"

Vedo mia sorella avanzare furiosa verso di me, si siede, mi guarda dritto negli occhi e dico: "Se ciò è avvenuto è soltanto per colpa tua!"

"Mia?! Ma si può sapere cosa ho fatto?"

"Vorrai dire cosa non hai fatto! Antoniè hai dato troppo abuso a queste scellerate. Devi mettere ordine all'interno della tua corte!"

"Oh Carolina ... come vorrei essere come te!"

"Uè Antoniè ma che dici! Chi è la Regina di Francia?! Tu oppure quelle quattro lecchine che ti circondano? Pensa che nessuno rispetta le regole a questo mondo e non vedo perché dovresti farlo tu, e quando dico nessuno mi riferisco all'ex cardinale Jarjayes …. ih ih … lui si che è un dritto!"

"Carolina?! Ma cosa dici?! E poi...abbassa la voce! Qui anche i muri hanno orecchie! Le mie cognate sono appostate a spiarmi! Sono libera solo nel Petit Trianon ... ma qui..."

Sento la voce di mia sorella abbassarsi piano, come a volersi nascondere, ribatto a gran voce: " Ma non è possibile! TU sei la Regina ed hai timore delle tue dame? Fosse per me le spedirei tutte lontano!"

"Ma Carolina …."

"E JAMME! Carolina un corno! Che ascoltino ma che vuoi che mi importi! Antoniè, se il tuo regno vacilla è perché ti sei circondata di pochi parassiti che ti sono sempre stati intorno. Dimmi, quanti amici veri hai?"

"Beh... c'è la contessa di Polignac, poi Madame Oscar ... anche se da quando ha lasciato la Guardia Reale viene poco a corte. E Madame Jarjayes...una seconda madre per me. È una donna molto riservata e a modo. Elegante, leggera. Mai fuori posto. Ora però deve occuparsi della sua famiglia. Invero e ne sento molto la mancanza, da lei ho appreso la leggerezza dei movimenti, l'essere sempre in ordine, elegante."

"Sui Jarjayes non ho nulla da ridire, anzi, mi fa piacere che tu sia loro amica. Ti dirò di più sorella, sono sicura che siano gli unici amici sinceri che hai."

"Ma cosa dici…"

"Antoniè, mi sono giunte voci da nostro fratello che quella Polignac è un'arrivista. Dimmi, prima che si piazzasse a corte cosa possedeva e cosa possiede adesso? Su avanti parla!"

"Carolina...ma cosa dici? Jolande é una cara amica. Mi sostiene sempre e si inventa ogni cosa per distrarmi!" rispondo sorridendo. "Oh si Jolande mi ha insegnato diversi passatempi, dal gioco delle carte, alla roulette, e poi il gusto per gli abiti ed i gioielli … una vera amica!"

"COSA! Ma si ascite pazz?"

"Co cosa hai detto? Carolina ti prego parla austriaco, francese ma non napoletano, io davvero non ti capisco …"

"Antoniè TU sei diventata PAZZA!"

"Ti prego non rimproverarmi…"  
"Invece lo faccio. Antonietta bella ma ti rendi conto di cosa mi hai appena detto? TU la regina di questa grande nazione che si lascia trasportare dai vizzi?!"

"Ma io …"

"Mi hai appena detto che giochi a carte e alla roullette. Ma ti rendi conto?! Non è possibile cosa debbo ascoltare! E questa Polignac sarebbe tua amica?"

"Ecco … io … si …"

"E Jamme Antonié! Sono sicura che avrai speso cifre assurdo al gioco, vero?"

"Si …"

"Invece la cortigiana avrà guadagnato moltissimo, vero?"

"Si .. ma non è come tu pensi …"

"Ah no! Dimmi quanto si è arricchita alle tue spalle?"

"Ecco …"

"Eh no, piccirrè! Tu adesso mi rispondi, hai capito?! Avanti dimmi, cosa possedeva quella donna prima che diventasse la tua dama di compagnia?" "Ecco ... vedi ... era povera ... .ed io ... mi sono sdebitata della sua amicizia!Povera cara, una voce d'angelo, armoniosa e leggiadra. Ma aveva ben pochi mezzi per stare a corte."

"COSA! Ma tu si scema! Antoniè, l'amicizia non si sdebita in nessun modo hai capito? E adesso dimmi cosa le hai dato? Avanti, sono tutta orecchi!"

"Ehm ... ecco ... qualche incarico per il marito ... qualche titolo...insomma...niente di che! Ho solo aiutato un'amica!" rispondo tutta soddisfatta. "Quello che ho fatto è stato solo dare un piccolo aiuto, nulla di più." apro il ventaglio ed inizio ad usarlo, poi lo chiudo e ci gioco un poco.

"Ma Antonietta! Quella non è una vera amica! Vuoi capirlo?! Antoniè al mio paese sai cosa direbbero di te?"

"Cosa?"

"Ca quella donnaccia vuole spennarti come nu pollo!"

"CAROLINA! Ma cosa dici?!"

"Chlla nunnè na'amica ma una sfruttatrice."

"NOOOOO!"

"Si ….. e devi allontanarla da te il prima possibile!"

"Carolina! No no no no! Jolande non si tocca!" rispondo battendo le mie scarpine a terra, facendo battere i tacchi sul pregiato marmo del salottino. "Jolande non si tocca!"

"Allora si proprio scema! Facimma a cussì, me la presenti, voglio guardarla in faccia sta mariola …"

"Mariola? Cosa significa?"

"LADRA! LADRA! Capisci?"

"Ma no, cosa dici …"

"Ah no?! Beh, visto che sei così sicura della sua amicizia, voglio che la metti alla prova."

"Alla prova?! Carolina! Non mi priverai del poco sollievo che sono riuscita a costruirmi! Dimmi ... tu per andare in sposa hai dovuto perdere tutto?! Lo sai che mi hanno spogliata di tutto! Tutto! Mi hanno lavata e rivestita! È stato umiliante! Ed ora che ho un'amica che mi porta sollievo..."

"Uè Uè e calmati! Cosa credi che non l'abbiamo fatto anche a me?! E allora! A do sta lu problema? Ma questa è un'altra faccenda! Antoniè, il tuo regno è in grossa difficoltà e non puoi mantenere questi quattro nobili parassiti di cui ti sei circondata, capito?! Oggi stesso le toglierai tutti i privilegi e poi vedrai quanto ti sarà amica!" rispondo guardando mia sorella dritto negli occhi. La vedo agitarsi, batte ancora i piedi a terra, quasi distrugge il ventaglio.

"No! Carolina no! Ti prego!"

Mi alzo in piedi e dico: "E invece SI! Antoniè, a te è mancata una guida, visto ca chille (che quello) povero Gigino je nu povero fesso!"

"Uhm...su Luigi...è un brav'uomo...ma tanto timido e pauroso!"

"Talmente buono ca je pur cornuto! Antoniè a do sta chille pourc du svedese? Nu fa chilla facce ca traduco! Ti ho appena chiesto dov'è quel porco di svedese?"

"Carolina ... Hans non è un porco! Hans è ... è ... oohhhh ... non farmi parlare Carolina!" rispondo un poco agitata e preoccupata.

"Ohh! Lo chiami addirittura Hans per nome! Antoniè ma Gigino sospetta qualcosa? Non vorrei mai che ti ripudiasse, nostra madre si rivolterebbe nella tomba. Anzi, visto come ti acconci … credo che nostra madre si sia già rivoltata."

"Ma come mi acconcerei? Forse non sono vestita come si conviene a una regina?"

"NO. Piuttosto na regina mi sembri un pavone! Avanti, rispondimi, Gigino sospetta?"

"Gigino?! Ma Carolina! Io sono la Regina di Francia! Mio marito è il Re ... io non posso ... "

"Tu non puoi cosa?! Sei o no l'amante dello svedese?"

"Carolina! Ma come ti esprimi! Sono sconcertata, certe cose non possono essere dette, soprattutto qui a corte."

"Pane pane e vino al vino. Ecco come mi esprimo! Antoniè tra noi il protocollo non serve e poi ti ho detto che nemmeno alla mia corte lo metto in pratica! Allora sorellina, dimmi, è il tuo amante, vero?"

"Carolina ... vedi ... io ... ehm ... è ... accaduto ... lui è così ... però ... io sono la Regina di Francia e certe situazioni ... non possono accadere ... non devono accadere ... però ... ehm ... vedi ... Luigi è ... un brav'uomo ... ma ... non mi da nessun brivido ... non so se mi spiego ... Hans invece ... ahhhhh" rispondo imbarazzata. "Hans …. Brrrrr …"

"Ho capito! Bene, vuol dire che mi farò una bella chiacchierata con questo bell'imbusto. E riguardo alla Polignac, voglio conoscerla di persona. Quando me la presenterai?"

"Oh ... magari ... più tardi?!"

"Benissimo! Antonietta cara, riguardo ai tuoi amici, beh… sono sicurissima che sono tutti degli sfruttatori e te lo dimostrerò. Ovviamente tutti tranne i Jarjayes! Ho avuto modo di conoscerli e ti posso assicurare che è gente per bene, credo che di questi tempi persone così non se ne trovino."

"Sulla famiglia Jarjayes concordo con te! Ora vieni, è quasi ora di cena! Ih ih ih E poi voglio vedere meglio il mio nipotino!"

"Ih ih ih …"

"Cosa c'è, perché ridi?"

" Oh se sapessi! Antonietta, il mio Gennarino è il promesso della nuova arrivata in casa Jarjayes, manca solo il contratto matrimoniale!"

"Davvero?! Ti ... anzi ... ci imparenteremo con i Jarjayes?! Oh... come sono felice! Ma dimmi, tu che hai viaggiato con loro ... Oscar ... ha preso in braccio Gennarino?! Sai ... in tutta onestà ... io proprio non ce la vedo con un neonato in braccio!"

"E non ti sbagli per niente! La generalessa non ha molta simpatia per i neonati, per fortuna ca incontrato chillè bello giovanotto che farà da madre alla creatura!"

"André?! Oh si, sono sicura che sarà un ottimo padre e marito! Beata Oscar, lei si, che è una donna fortunata! Ha sposato l'uomo che ama mentre io …"

"Ed io?! Dove lo mettiamo chille pourc di Ferdinando? Ahh Antonietta, se tu sapessi!"

"Mio cognato ti è infedele? Ha un'amante?"

"Una?! Tante, Antonietta, tante!"

"Ma come, io credevo che ti amasse visto che hai messo al mondo il tuo quindicesimo figlio!"

"Fare figli significa amare o essere amati? Proprio tu me lo dici, visto che sei l'amante di quel svedese?"

"Ti prego Carolina!"

"Dimmi, tu .. tu .. hai messo al mondo tre figli …"

"No, ti prego non dirlo! Certo che sono figli a Luigi!"

"Lo vedi?! Lo ami? NOOO… eppure ci hai fatto tre figli."

"Si … è vero, non c'entra nulla!"

"Meglio cambiare discorso …"

"Dimmi Carolina…"

"Ahhh Antonietta debbo chiederti un favore…"

"Dimmi Carolina! Parla pure!"

"Ecco … vedi, a Vienna sono giunti tre ufficiali, pare che facciano parte del regimento de lu Generale, vedi un certo Maribeau ha dato parecchi problemi alla piccirella bionda. Ecco, vorrei che tu lo punissi mettendolo a spalare la melma degli stalloni reali! Ih ih …"

"Uh? Ha dato dei problemi a madame Oscar?! Eh ... racconta un po'! Sono davvero curiosa!"

"Chille porc di Maribeau si è invaghito della Generalessa, non ha fatto altro che importunarla e il bel fustacchione di suo marito è addirittura venuto alle mani. Pare che abbia ascoltato un commento sconcio su sua moglie! E non è tutto! Devi sapere che durante una battuta di caccia a Vienna chille pourc ha tentato di baciare la Generalessa, però gli è andata male perché la piccirella gli ha tagliato i vestiti lasciandolo in mutande davanti a tutti, che figura! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ... .Oscar è unica! Comunque ... provvederò con piacere ad assegnare questo Maribeau alle stalle! Ih ih ih"

"Perfetto! Antonietta dimmi un'ultima cosa …"

"Si ... certo ..."

"Ma tu, a chille fetende di Fessen, lo ami davvero?"

"Carolina ... " mi guardo bene in giro, controllo che non ci siano orecchie indiscrete e, con un filo di voce rispondo: "Si ... certo"

"Uhm .. Sei davvero sicura che lui ti ami?"

"Eh? Si, certo!" rispondo decisa

"Vedremo …."

"Uhm ... cosa hai in mente?!"

"Parlargli. Voglio fargli qualche domanda! … E Jamme Antoniè e nu fa chilla faccia! Senti ma Gigino davvero non sospetta?"

"No ... cioè ... ecco ... tutta la corte sospetta ... meglio ... tutta Parigi. Sai ... sono circolati dei pamphlets piuttosto ... inopportuni ..."

"Già … come sempre il povero cornuto è sempre l'ultimo a sapere! Antonietta sta attenta, lo sai che potrebbe diventare molto pericoloso!"

"Lo so ... purtroppo, lo so." rispondo mesta e triste. Io non posso vivere questo sentimento, io non ho diritto all'amore!

"Vabbè e nu fa quella faccia! Su, andiamo da Gennarino! Antonietta, vedessi quanto è bello. Per fortuna che non somiglia a chillate pourc di Ferdinando. Mio figlio è un vero Asburgo!"

"Ah ah ah ah! Per fortuna!"

Siamo seduti in carrozza, stiamo rientrando a casa, dove ci aspetta una bella cena. Al mio fianco ho Marguerite ma difronte ... la mia Oscar, il mio Generale di Brigata! Come sono felice, non riesco a smettere di sorridere! Mio figlio promosso a generale, a solo trentadue anni …. Vabbè …. Quasi trentatrè! Che soddisfazione … mai avrei potuto desiderare di più! Certo, se fosse davvero un maschio ora non dovrebbe chiedere il congedo.

"Ah ... Oscar, figliola, sono davvero felice! Anzi di più! Sei un generale! AAAHHHHHH!" mi appoggio meglio allo schienale della carrozza, continuo: "Come sono felice! Tutto sta andando bene, anzi meglio delle mie previsioni! Oscar hai sposato Andrè, c'è già un nipotino in viaggio e sei diventa Generale! Evviva!"

"Padre, lo sapete che non ho mai dato alcuna importanza ai gradi."

"Beh ... io si! E sono felice! felicissimo!"

"Non capisco, tanto non è cambiato nulla. Anzi, ho chiesto il congedo, abbandonerò l'esercito! … André, non riuscirò a stare con le mani in mano e ho già deciso cosa farò non appena sarà nata la nostra creatura …"

Mi volto verso mia moglie e domando con curiosità: "Eh ... cosa farai? Sono davvero curioso!"

"Visto che mio padre ti ha adottato pretendendo che ti occupi degli d'affari diventando così amministratore dei nostri beni, io diventerò una donna d'affari, proprio come te!"

"Ah ... certo amore mio! Faremo tutto assieme!" dico sospirando, per un attimo ho temuto che volesse aprire una scuola di scherma ... o rientrare nell'esercito per occuparsi dei cadetti ... o non so neppure io cosa! Oscar è una continua sorpresa!

"André, ma questo non significa che deporrò la spada che ti sia ben chiaro! Continueremo con i nostri allenamenti e addestreremo nostra figlia. Non voglio che diventi una donnicciola qualunque, desidero che impari a difendersi e poi potrà vivere liberamente la sua vita come vorrà."

"Certo amore mio!" rispondo sorridendo.

"FIGLIO! Oscar, tu avrai un maschio! E ad insegnargli l'uso delle armi ci penserò io! Chiaro?!"

"Ma se tutti dicono che avrò una femmina! E poi anche se avrò un maschio, non cambierà assolutamente niente. Mio figlio farà ciò che vorrà. Ahh dimenticavo, i miei figli non avranno alcun contratto matrimoniale, saranno loro a decidere chi sposare, CHIARO?" rispondo guardando mio padre dritto negli occhi. "I miei figli saranno liberi, voglio che scelgano da soli, che imparino, studino e sia liberi. La libertà viene prima di tutto."

"Ma Oscar! Non funziona così! I matrimoni vanno pianificati con largo anticipo! Chissà ... forse riuscirò a fare di François un principe ... aaaahhhhh! Marguerite, tu non dici nulla?!" dico voltandomi verso la mia sposa, in cerca del suo aiuto contro questa figlia così fuori dagli schemi.

"Sigh … Augustin, nessuno ha pianificato il nostro matrimonio. E' giusto che i ragazzi si scelgano. Questo vale anche per la piccola Marie. Dovrà essere Marie a decidere se sposare Gennarino oppure no." Rispondo con tono tranquillo, pronta a sentire le urla di mio marito, così attaccato alle tradizioni.

"Ah no! Marie sposerà il principino. E fine del discorso! E voi due ... niente scherzi, chiaro! Piuttosto ... dovete aiutarmi a fare riappacificare Elena e Victor!"

Andrè sorride e ribatte: "L'avevo dimenticato! Vero, a palazzo abbiamo Elena, Madame Battista …"

"André forse dimentichi che c'è anche Armandina?! Quella sgallettata che appena passi ti sbava dietro? Padre, dobbiamo trovare un uomo a tutte e due, visto che Madame Battista non ha fatto altro che corteggiarvi per tutto il tempo."

"Cosa?! Oscar, racconta un poco di questa Madame dei miei stivali!" dico guardando mia figlia."

"Ti prego Marguerite calmati…"

"Ma io sono calma! Avanti Oscar, sono certa mi racconterai tutto! Come ha osato quella donna posare i suoi occhi sul mio Augustin!"

"Madre, io suggerisco di mandarla a Versailles, almeno li troverà un uomo con cui sposarsi!"

"Sono d'accordo con te. Però vorrei che tu mi spiegassi per bene cosa è accaduto durante il viaggio! Sai ... tuo padre è stato troppo vago!" rispondo con voce squillante stringendo la mano di mio marito, forte forte, inizio poi a piantare le unghie nella sua carne ... sono davvero furiosa!

"AHIII Marguerite ma sei per caso impazzita?! Oscar di a tua madre che io non ho fatto assolutamente nulla con quella donna!"

"Beh ... Padre ... Voi non avrete fatto nulla ... ma quella donna Vi è saltata addosso in più occasioni, proprio come quella sgallettata della sua cameriera! E che sia chiaro, io quella Armandina non la voglio vedere, che stia in cucina a pelare patate! Comunque Madre ... Madame Battista è letteralmente saltata addosso a mio padre! È un vero flagello! Lei e quei cani odiosi, che sembrano dei topi!" rispondo decisa. "Madre, devo cacciare quella Armandina dalla mia casa! Al più presto possibile, ne va del mio matrimonio!"

André ribatte: "Non credi di esagerare?"

"Niente affatto! Hai forse dimenticato cosa ti ha fatto? Ci è mancato poco che Armandina ti saltasse addosso, come del resto ha fatto la sua padrona con mio padre!"

"COSA! Augustin ma perché non mi hai detto nulla?!"

"Marguerite ... ma non è accaduto nulla! Andrè ... spiega anche tu a mia moglie che non è successo nulla!"

"Madame Marguerite, Vostro marito non ha fatto assolutamente nulla. Purtroppo, è stato vittima delle attenzioni di quella donna. Per madame Battista un uomo vale l'altro …"

"André capisco che tu voglia difendere tuo suocero però non è giusto che mi degradi in questo modo! Insomma, sono un gran bell'uomo io! Come sarebbe che un uomo vale l'altro! Io sono affascinante, prestante, possente … ma come osi Andrè dire certe cose!"

"AUGUSTIN! Adesso cosa fai?! Ti esalti?"

"Ma no, dicevo tanto per dire …"

"Se ti pavoneggi in questo modo per me significa soltanto una cosa…"

"Nulla, non significa nulla! E tu André, ti ordino di parlare, avanti sbrigati! E poi perché hai detto che un uomo vale un altro? Forse io non sono un uomo anch'io?!"

"AUGUSTIN!"

"Ma no Generale ... ma lo sapete anche Voi che l'abbiamo sorpresa con Maribeau ... quindi ..."

"AUGUSTINNNN! Ma cosa dici?! Andrè, esigo la verità! Ora, subito, o saranno guai anche per te!"

"Andrè ... quindi io sarei come Maribeau? Ma cosa stai dicendo! Ma ... questa volta non la passi liscia! Sarò io a sfidarti a duello!"

Uhm ... la situazione si fa interessante ... chissà cosa combineranno ora?! Mi appoggio comoda allo schienale e mi godo questa scenetta familiare.

"Ma Generale, non credo di aver detto nulla di male …"

"COSA?! Andrè! Tu mi hai paragonato a quel donnaiolo impenitente! Ma dico, ti pare una cosa da fare?!"

"Ma Generale, io non Vi ho paragonato a nessuno. Ho solo detto che Madame pom pom, come la chiama Alain, si accontenta di un uomo qualsiasi, infatti è … è … si insomma è stata con Maribeau, quindi non sarà difficile trovarle marito!" rispondo per cercare di salvare la situazione, mio suocero si sta agitando ….

"Ecco ... finalmente hai detto una cosa sensata! Dobbiamo trovarle un marito! E tu mi aiuterai! Chiaro?! Qui ne va della nostra quiete nunziale! Non so se mi spiego! Ah ... e vedi di chiamarmi padre, e mia moglie madre, è ora che tutti sappiano che ti ho adottato!" dico deciso guardando Andrè dritto negli occhi.

"Si ma … Madame Marguerite desiderate davvero che vi chiami madre?"

"Ma certo ragazzo mio, anzi, lo esigo. Ma adesso raccontami tutto. Voglio sapere cosa ha combinato MIO marito durante la missione!"

"Ma nulla Madame .. ecco .. ma … ma …"

"Non balbettare e continua ho detto!"

"Ma il Generale non ha fatto nulla!"

"PADRE PADRE!"

"Sssi si … Quella donna ha … è …"

" Ma insomma André, le vocali le conosco anch'io! Avanti parla!"

"Madame Battista è stata con Maribeau …"

"In che senso?"

Vedo mia moglie agitarsi e protesto: "Ma possibile che dobbiate fare certi discorsi qui?"

Guardo mio marito e ribatto: "Hai forse paura di discutere in un posto al chiuso? Forse vorresti scappare?"

"Ma cosa dici! Perché mai doveri scappare?! IO NON HO FATTO NULLA! E TU FIGLIOLO, DIFENDIMI!"

"AUGUSTIN non urlare, ci sentiamo benissimo!"

"Marguerite, è colpa tua se urlo, mi rendi nervoso."

"Se ti rendo nervoso è perché hai qualcosa da nascondere!"

Sento lo sguardo di mia moglie addosso …. Povero me!

"Ma no! ANDRE'! Difendi tuo suocero! No, anzi, difendi tuo padre! Si perché adesso sono tuo padre!"

"Madre, è inutile che Vi scaldiate tanto, Vi consiglio di mantenere la calma, visto che il mio caro maritino non ha raccontato tutto!" dico guardando divertita il mio André:" Su, coraggio, racconta di Armandina!"

"Oscar ... amore mio ... ti prego. Lo sai che io amo solo te, cosa posso farci se quella pazza squilibrata ha cercato di ... di ... insomma ..." rispondo in difficoltà. Adesso inizio a capire mio suocero ... e Oscar è uguale a Madame! È gelosa! Gelosissima!

"Madre, dovete sapere che quella … Armandina e madame pom pom hanno .. hanno … insomma si sono rinchiuse in intimità un ufficiale di mio padre!"

"Questo l'ho ormai capito. Ed io quelle due non le voglio in casa mia. Augustin, scegli, o loro o noi! Perchè immagino Oscar che tu sia con me!"

"Madre, io non le voglio vedere nemmeno dipinte! Padre, domani prodigatevi a far fare pace Girodelle con Elena. Voglio che si sposino, così quelle due si tolgono dai piedi!"

"Si si ... certo Oscar ... come vuoi ... ma tu non agitarti!"

"Io non mi sto agitando affatto! E tu Andrè ... sappi che ti controllo! Se quella sgallettata osa anche solo avvicinarsi ... io la passo da parte a parte e la metto a cuocere nel camino!" ne faccio una pollastra allo spiedo! Sgrunt.

"Oscar ... siamo arrivati ... meglio scendere ... e andare al caldo, ormai è sera!"

Il Generale ribatte: "Finalmente siamo a casa!"

"Non vedevi l'ora, vero Augustin?"

"Marguerite ti prego! Vedi di cambiare espressione, non vorrei che la nostra famiglia, vedendoci, pensasse che stiamo litigando…"

"Non è forse così?"

"Certo che no! Noi non litighiamo mai!" rispondo deciso e sicuro.

"Ne sei davvero sicuro?"

"Sicurissimo."

"E va bene, cambierò espressione non appena scenderò dalla carrozza."

"Sia lodato il cielo!"

"Uhm.. Vedo che la vicinanza di Armand ti ha avvicinato a Nostro Signore!"

"Ti prego non fare dell'umorismo…"

"Non faccio dell'umorismo, sono seria."

Sono a cassetta, varco il cancello del palazzo. Mi chiedo cosa sarà successo all'interno della carrozza, visto che ho sentito le urla del vecchio pazzo giungere fino a me?! Ma quell'uomo ormai è andato, non fa che strepitare in continuazione. Spero solo che si ritiri quanto prima dall'esercito, così non dovrò fargli da attendente. Oh Signore che debbo fare per rimanere il più possibile accanto a mia moglie! E pensare che … che … Oh meglio sorvolare sul problema astinenza altrimenti rischio di svenire nuovamente e in questo caso cadrei giù dal posto di vetturino e finire sotto le ruote della carrozza e rischierei di fare il trapasso innanzi tempo! Oh no! Che il Signore non voglia! Desidero conoscere mio figlio e … possedere tantissime volte mia moglie, visto che sono stato pochissime volte con lei. Oh Che forza d'animo che ci vuole!

La carrozza si ferma nel cortile e scendiamo rapidi, Alain scende e domanda: "Tutto bene lì dentro? Ih ih ih…"

Il Generale risponde risentito: "Zitto idiota! Che niente va bene, anzi, di questo passo tutto mi andrà male!"

"Ma cosa Vi succede Signor Generale?"

Rispondo al mio soldato: "Alain stavamo parlando di Madame pom pom, di Armandina e di Maribeau. Sai stavamo informando mia madre circa quello che è successo."

"Ah ... Capito Comandante. Solo guai da quelle due! "

"Già! Comunque vedremo di rifilarle a qualche poveretto! A proposito Alain, sai se qualche tuo compagno sarebbe disposto a sposarsi? Sai, dobbiamo sbarazzarci di Armandina!"

"Uhm ... sposare quella? la vedo difficile! quella donna è piuttosto ... allegra! Temo proprio che se ne andrà assieme alla sua padrona. Comunque, basta attendere il matrimonio dei due fidanzatini!"

"Sentito Padre?! A costo di convincere io stessa Elena a riconciliarsi con Girodelle, ma quelle due devono sparire da palazzo Jarjayes! Soprattutto una!" aggiungo decisa guardando dritto negli occhi mio padre.

"Si si ... certo ... come se fosse facile!"

"Certo che lo è. Basta fare una bella ramanzina a Girodelle. Questo è compito vostro. Padre, sono sicura che Elena lo perdonerà ma Girodelle dovrà dare dimostrazione di amarla. Vedete Voi come convincerlo perché io non le voglio più in casa mia, CHIARO!"

"Oscar ... Elena sarà nostra ospite fino al matrimonio ... tra qualche settimana, forse per Natale, arriveranno i suoi genitori. Cosa vuoi che faccia?" rispondo mentre entriamo nel salotto, sbottono il mantello e lo poso su una poltrona in attesa che i servitori vengano a prendere il tutto e lo mettano al suo posto.

"Natale! Povera me, mi toccherà vederle aggirarsi per casa con i suoi cani!" rispondo sconfortata lasciandomi sedere su una poltrona.

"Beh ... se non troviamo un marito ... temo proprio di si, figliola!"

"Padre, ho un'idea! Stasera mandiamo un messo a casa dei Girodelle e invitiamo a cena Victor. Intanto io parlerò con Elena, cosa ne pensate?"

"Oscar...è un poco tardi...potremmo invitarli domani! E tu avrai tutto il tempo di convincere Elena ... magari ti farai aiutare da Marianne ..."

"Padre, forse sarebbe meglio che Vi recaste personalmente da Girodelle e parlategli."

"Domani cara...domani! Stai tranquilla!"

"Si, riconosco che una volta tanto avete ragione. E' solo che sono talmente impaziente di sbarazzarmi di quelle due che vorrei risolvere la faccenda quanto prima."

"Hai ragione...ma é ora di sederci a tavola! Tu devi nutrirti!"

"Ammetto di avere fame..." dico prendendo la mano di mio marito. "Andiamo André!"

"Dove pensate di andare voi due? Si cena tutti assieme! Tra cinque minuti!"

Sento la voce decisa di mia madre! Ed io che speravo di starmene lontano da tutti, nelle mie stanze, con mio marito …. Però capisco mia madre, siamo appena tornati e avrà voglia di averci tutti con lei. E pazienza, così non si fa per rendere felici i propri genitori!

"E voglio che Nanny sieda con noi!"

"Si, certo, saremo a tavola tra quindici minuti, tanto prima di allora nessuno sarà presente. Andiamo André!"

"Agli ordini Generale! Ah ah ah ..."

"Cinque minuti! Non quindici!"

"Si, certo, certo Padre!"

"Ecco! Meglio! Questa sera voglio tutti a tavola!"

Vedo mia figlia allontanarsi con suo marito, guardo Augustin e dico:" Oh ma che bella coppia! Oscar è bellissima, André poi .. è un ragazzo tanto affascinante ... e devo dire che la gravidanza l'ha resa ancora più luminosa, ha sempre un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Sono felicissima per lei."

"Vedrai cara, François sarà bellissimo: tutto suo nonno!"

"Augustin...e se fosse tutto sua nonna?! Ah ah ah …"

"NO. Il carattere dei Jarjayes è indubbiamente più forte. Guarda nostra figlia, ha il colore dei miei occhi, dei miei capelli ... beh ... un tempo erano biondi ... che portamento, che classe! Insomma, tutta suo padre!" rispondo tutto fiero ed impettito." Marguerite, Oscar è uguale a me, è inutile negarlo! Anche negli atteggiamenti ….. povero Andrè, sarà sottomesso a vita!"

"Augustin...credo proprio che ti farò preparare la stanza per gli ospiti!" rispondo un poco maliziosa.

"COSA! Non ci pensare nemmeno! Ricordati che sono un uomo fedele IO!" Abbraccio mia moglie con passione, la bacio non curante se qualcuno ci possa vedere e ribatto: "Te lo scordi! Stasera sarai mia! Mia! Capito!" la bacio ancora con bramosia, finché non odo alle mie spalle la voce di George: "E bravo il nostro nonnetto!"

"George! Cosa fai qui?! Mi spii forse?!"

"Augustinnnn!"

"Spiarvi IO?! Ma cosa dite Nonno! E' compito Vostro non nostro! Ah ah ah ..." rido con mio figlio in braccio. " Piccolo Augustin guarda il tuo nonnino, non è un bel giovanotto? Ah ah ah ..."

"Beh...cosa ci trovi di divertente?! Su su ... a tavola!"

"Ah ah ah ah ... Ora capisco mia madre, l'indomabile Jo, da chi ha ereditato i bollenti spiriti! Ah ah ah ah ..."

Raggiungo mia moglie con mio figlio in braccio e continuo: "Ah ah ah ... Attento Nonnino che qualcuno stanotte potrebbe spiarvi, magari nascondendosi nelle segrete! Ah ah ah..."

"Marguerite...George è uguale a Joséphine! Poveri noi!"

"Oh mio caro! Ricordi cosa hai detto poco fa? Che il carattere dei Jarjayes è molto presente nella nostra progenie ..."

"Si ... però ... questo é il sangue dello zio Claude! Non il mio!"

"A no! Poco fa chi mi baciava con tanta bramosia? Forse tuo zio?"

"Oh...ehm ... Marguerite!" Dico spalancando le braccia, poi prendo una mano della mia amata e poso un piccolo bacio, guardando la fede nunziale al suo posto! Ahh... come mi é mancata la mia sposa!

"Lo so ... me ne sono accorta poco fa quando mi hai abbracciata Ih ih ih ..."

"Uhmm … non vedo l'ora di averti!" sussurro all'orecchio.

La voce di Augustin mi provoca un piccolo brivido, mi riprendo subito e rispondo: "Scc … potrebbero sentirti!"

"Dai che quello sfacciato è andato via …"

"Ma ci sono io adesso! Ah ah ah … Ciao Nonno come stai?"

"Benissimo Antony!"

"Lo vedo, lo vedo! Ah ah ah …"

"Qui c'è poco da ridere cugino!"

"Beh, cosa ti prende Catherine!"

"Sono davvero preoccupata…"

"E si può sapere di cosa?"

"Per le mie nozze …"

"Su, vedrai che quando ti sposerai sarai meno arcigna!"

"ANTONY! Sei davvero impossibile!"

"Ah ah ah … Scusami cugina, dimmi che ti prende?"

Marguerite sussurra: "Cosa c'è cara?"

"Nonna, ma come! Domenica lo zio Armand annuncerà le sue nozze, forse non debbo preoccuparmi?"

"Non ne vedo il motivo cara!"

"All'evento ci saranno i miei futuri suoceri …"

"E allora?"

"Come allora! Cosa diremo?! Che lo zio è una pecorella smarrita?"

Antony ribatte: "Si, infatti, prima si era smarrita, poi finalmente ha ritrovato l'ovile! Ah ah ah …"

"Antony sei davvero impossibile!" rispondo stizzita, quando fa così io proprio non lo sopporto!

"Attenta cuginetta che mi ricordi un poco la zia Luisa!"

"Arg …"

Vedo mio nonno avanzare, mi guarda dritto negli occhi e con tono severo mi dice: "Adesso basta! Mio fratello Armand ha tutto il diritto di essere felice, CAPITO! E adesso taci, non voglio più ascoltare sciocchezze. Se ai tuoi futuri parenti la nostra famiglia non sta bene, beh, che allora ci lascino in pace! Sai quanti pretendenti posso trovarti?"

"Cosa! Ma Nonno!"

"Nonno un bel niente! Hai visto che splendidi matrimoni ho combinato? Ah, visto che siamo in argomento, sappiate voi due anzi …" faccio un cenno a George e sua mogli e dico: " Venite qui, visto che siamo in argomento lo dirò prima a voi…"

"Cosa Nonno?"

"La piccola Marie sposerà il principe Gennaro, figlio di Maria Carolina Lorena d'Asburgo e di Ferdinando re delle due Sicilie!"

"COSA!" rispondiamo tutti in coro, stupiti per le parole del nonno

"Avete sentito bene! Quindi mia cara nipotina, se al tuo fidanzato non stiamo bene, penserò io a te…"

"In .. in che modo Nonno?" domando titubante ….. e preoccupata.

"Trovandoti un bel partito. Magare un duca, un Arciduca o … forse … perché no, un re…"

"Nonno, spero che scherziate.."

George ribatte: "Forse non conosci nostro nonno? Ah ah ah …"

Antony aggiunge: "Già, quando si mette in testa qualcosa c'è da tremare! Ah ah ah … Meglio andare nella sala da pranzo! Ih ih … George hai sentito? Catherine regina! Ah ah …"

"Ih ih .. Fratello meglio mettersi a tavola, ho fame! Ih ih …."

Entriamo nella sala da pranzo, è stata allestita una cena sobria ed elegante, come sempre nella nostra casa. Mi fa immensamente piacere avere qui le mie figlie ed i miei nipoti. Certo … ho una gran voglia di stare da solo con la mia Marguerite …. ma capisco che lei abbia desiderio di vedere le figlie. Attenderò …. ancora qualche ora …. ih ih ih

Nanny dice: "Ci sono tutti, a parte Luisa e Maxim che ceneranno nella loro stanza, mancano Oscar, mio nipote, Armand e la Marchesa …"

"Nanny … manda qualcuno a chiamarli, voglio tutti a tavola questa sera!"

"Si …"

"Penso io ad avvisare i miei genitori, tanto lo so, mia padre di sicuro starà abbracciando mia madre!" risponde Carlo precipitandosi per le scale.

Sorrido nel vedere questo piccolo impertinente, sussurro a mia moglie: "Marguerite ….. quel bimbetto non ti ricorda qualcuno?!"

"Certo che si. A quanto pare non ha peli sulla lingua esattamente come Oscar."

"E ti assicuro che combina guai esattamente come lei! Sai …. per quanto mio fratello abbia fatto un gran pasticcio, e quel bimbetto manchi di educazione, sono felice che siano qui! Spero che anche a te non dispiaccia averli in questa casa ….."

"Certo che no. Lo sai che sono affezionata a tuo fratello e poi povero caro, chissà quanto avrà sofferto per la situazione che ha vissuto! Che dire di Anna?! E' una ragazza davvero adorabile, è così a modo!"

"Si, la Marchesa è tutta l'opposto di Armand! Una donna davvero a modo, mai fuori posto, riservata, educata …. solo non ha polso con Carlo ….. ma pazienza!"

"Vedrai che quando saranno sposati Carlo raggiungerà il suo equilibrio. Povero bambino!"

"Povero?" domando perplesso.

"Dimentichi che fino a poco fa non aveva una figura maschile …"

"Beh … non proprio, visto che Armand era un assiduo frequentatore della Marchesa di Saluzzo!"

"Ma non è la stessa cosa che prendersi la responsabilità di allevare ed educare il proprio figlio."

"Uhm.. Si, hai ragione cara! Bene, cominciamo a sederci a tavola!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Padre, è evidente che lo zio Armand è stato un assiduo frequentatore altrimenti non si sarebbe ritrovato padre di quasi due figli! Ih ih …"

Odette, la terzogenita di Joséphine ribatte: "Madre, noto con piacere che con il viaggio non avete perso la vostra ironia!"

"Figlia cara, ma come potrebbe essere? Sapessi, è successo di tutto, siamo stati perfino attaccati dai briganti!"

Antony ribatte: "Madre, se siete qui sani e salvi, significa che siete riusciti a farli scappare!"

"Ahhh Figlio mio adorato, vi racconterò tutto non appena ci saremo tutti!" guardo mia sorella e concludo: "Marianne diremo loro anche di quando siamo state rapite …"

"Si, certo Jo, stasera racconteremo tutto o quasi …"

Mia moglie è seduta davanti allo specchio, guardo il suo riflesso, prende le forcine per raccogliersi i capelli, mi avvicino, mi piego su di lei, le bacio il collo e sussurro: "Ti prego, Anna, lasciali sciolti, lo sai che mi fa impazzire la tua chioma ribelle!"

"A...Armand ….. sai che non sono abituata ….. io li preferisco acconciati e disciplinati!" però … sentire il soffio caldo sul mio collo, Armand …. mi farai impazzire!

Le mie mani percorrono la sua schiena, continuo: "Anna, vorrei rimanere qui, solo con te …"

"Armand … io …."

Con le mani invito la mia Anna ad alzarsi, siamo l'uno di fronte all'altra, la bacio con passione, il nostro bacio viene interrotto da un movimento proveniente dal suo ventre, sussulto e dico: "Si è mosso! Il nostro bambino si è mosso!"

"Si …. ormai si fa sentire sovente! Chissà se sarà un altro maschietto o una femminuccia?! Sai … io vorrei una bimba!"

"Anche a me piacerebbe avere una bella bimba dolce e bella come te …"dico abbracciandola ancora. "Anna, non vedo l'ora di sposarti … Oh … non ti ho regalato ancora l'anello di fidanzamento e dopo domani ufficializzeremo la nostra unione! Certo che sono un vero disastro!"

"Ah ah …. A me piaci così Armand!" rispondo sorridendo ed avvicinando le mie labbra alle sue.

Rispondo al suo bacio, abbraccio con passione ma al contempo con delicatezza la mia sposa, all'improvviso sentiamo fare irruzione nella nostra stanza, è Carlo.

"Padre, lo sapevo di trovarvi nella stanza di mia madre! Ih ih … Ma si può sapere perché non fate altro che baciavi? Tanto avrò già un fratellino!"

"Carlo! Oddio … che imbarazzo! Però …. Carlo, io ti ho insegnato che si bussa prima di entrare! E' così che ti ho educato?" dico staccandomi da Armand e guardando il mio piccolo terremoto.

"Si, avete ragione Madre, scusatemi! Però … ih ih … sono contento di vedervi baciare! Ih ih …."

"Davvero Carlo? Bene …. Uhm … ma tu come mai sei corso qui?!"

"La cena è quasi pronta, mancate solo voi e la mia cuginona Oscar! Vado da lei!" dico correndo per il corridoio.

Anna ribatte: "Carlo, bussa prima di entrare!"

"Anna, Carlo non ti ha nemmeno sentito, è corso fuori come una furia!"

"Si, l'ho visto! Oh Armand, Carlo è così irruento!"

"Vedrai cara che crescendo si calmerà!"

"Lo credi davvero?"

"Non lo so, lo spero! Io non ho certo esperienza con i bambini!"

"Ih ih …. Armand, nostro figlio è una vera peste! Però si è ambientato subito qui a palazzo. Sono davvero felice!"

"Lo sono anch'io! … Anna desidero che lasci i tuoi splendidi capelli ribelli in questo modo, e adesso baciami ancora …"

"Armand …. è meglio se scendiamo di sotto!" rispondo sorridendo.

"No no … aspetta! … E poi Carlo è andato da mia nipote, come vedi non siamo i soli a mancare! Oh Anna, non vedo l'ora di averti! Spero solo che la cena finisca presto! … Baciami, ti prego …" dico perdendomi in lei ...

Tengo stretta la mia Oscar, siamo seduti sul divanetto, lei è seduta sulle mie gambe. Ha la testa appoggiata alla mia spalla, mi guarda, mi sorride, affonda con le mani nei miei capelli. Io la stringo di più, la accarezzo ed avvicino le mie labbra alle sue.

"Ti amo Oscar ….. non sai neppure quanto! Il mio Generale di brigata …."

Non rispondo, mi abbandono a mio marito, lo stringo, accarezzo la sua chioma folta e nera, impazzisco al solo contatto, mi allontano appena dalle sue labbra, sussurro: "Ti amo da impazzire mio bellissimo Capitano!"

"Un bacio al mio Generale ….. " poso le mie labbra sulle sue. "Poi uno alla mia amica …" poso di nuovo le labbra. "Ed uno alla mia dolce moglie." assaggio le sue labbra morbide, le stuzzico, le mordicchio un poco, la sento rispondere al mio bacio ed iniziamo un piccolo duello con le nostre lingue. Affondo con le mani nei suoi capelli, la stringo, la accarezzo. "Quanto ti voglio!"

"Anch'io ti desidero mio Capitano…"

Corro in tutta fretta fino ad arrivare dietro la porta dei miei cugini, l'apro, entro, li vedo baciarsi, sussurro: "Ma possibile che voi adulti non facciate altro che baciarvi?!"

Sento la voce di Carlo, mi stacco un poco da Andrè, spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore, mi sento arrossire. Povera me, colta così da questo bimbetto.

"Carlo … ma ….. se tu avessi bussato …. ed atteso … non ci avresti sorpresi. E poi …. non c'è nulla di male nel baciarsi, tra persone sposate intendo ….. ed io e Andrè lo siamo …. eh …."

Santo cielo che caldo, che imbarazzo.

"E' la stessa cosa che ha detto mia madre! Io avrei dovuto bussare ma voi grandi non fate altro! Cuginoni, dovete venire di sotto stanno aspettando voi per servire la cena. Beh, anche i miei genitori ma anche loro si abbracciano e si baciano! Su avanti non perdiamo tempo che ho tanta fame! Però i baci blaccc…"

"Ah ah ah ah ….. Carlo, quando sarai più grande apprezzerai i baci, vedrai! Io ho imparato solo da poco …. " rispondo alzandomi dalla mia comoda posizione, poi anche Andrè si alza e si avvicina a Carlo.

"Dimmi Carlo, è il generale che ti ha mandato a chiamarci?"

"Si." dico prendendo la mano di mia cugina." Su andiamo! Sono sicuro che mio padre starà ancora baciando mia madre…"

"Ah ah ah … dai Carlo! In fondo non fa nulla di male … o sei forse geloso di tua madre?!"

"No no se è mio padre a stare in sua compagnia! L'importante è che non sia un altro uomo come è successo ieri."

"Carlo …. ieri è venuto il dottore …. puoi stare tranquillo. Sai, conosco Lassonne da sempre, è un bravo medico!" dico mentre Carlo ti trascina davanti alla stanza di Anna.

"Si, ma anche se è un dottore non poteva rimanere solo con mia madre. Me l'ha detto il mio precettore italiano! Cugina Oscar, parlo bene il francese?"

"Molto bene Carlo ….. sei davvero un bravo bambino!"

"Però … temo di dimenticare la mia madre lingua! … Da quando vi conosco non parlo più italiano se non con mia madre e un poco con mio padre …"

"Carlo …. sia io che Andrè parliamo perfettamente l'italiano, con noi puoi fare come ti senti. Stai tranquillo …. non dimenticherai mai la tua lingua madre! E poi nella biblioteca ci sono molti libri in italiano …. "

"Dite davvero?! Che bello!" siamo dietro la porta della stanza di mia madre, faccio irruzione."Madre, Padre … ih ih … lo sapevo che eravate ancora qui a baciarvi!"

"Ooooooh …. Carlo! Va bene …. andiamo!"

Usciamo dalla camera, ci sono anche i miei nipoti, domando: "Immagino che Carlo abbia fatto irruzione anche nella vostra stanza, vero André?"

"Già ….. e senza bussare! Però è un gran bel bambino!"

Anna, ribatte: "Ma insomma Carlo! Eppure ti avevo detto di bussare prima di entrare in camera di qualcuno!"

"Madre ….." dico facendo l'aria più innocente possibile. "Tanto bussare non serve a nulla …. siete tutti troppo occupati per sentirlo!"

Armand mi guarda e dice: "André, credo che nessun precettore potrà imparare le buone maniere a mio figlio!"

"Ih ih … Armand, Voi che genere di bambino siete stato?!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Coff … coff .. beh, anche se un tantino vivace avevo l'abitudine di bussare prima di entrare! Ah ah ah …"

"Beh …. Oscar un poco meno ….. ih ih ih …. sapeste le volte che mi ha buttato giù dal letto!" rispondo guardando la mia Oscar.

Carlo mi guarda con i suoi occhioni azzurri e sussurra: "Dici davvero cuginone? Ohh … forse mia cugina non ha avuto nemmeno lei un buon precettore che le insegnasse le buone maniere?"

"Beh …. diciamo che era piuttosto dispettosa ….. " sento un pizzicotto arrivare nel mio fianco "Ahi …. anzi è ancora dispettosa ah ah ah ah!"

Augustin ed io siamo sull'uscio della sala da pranzo, il mio sguardo cade inevitabilmente su quella donna, che sfacciata, sta divorando con gli occhi mio marito, se non la smette giuro che entro domani si troveranno fuori la porta, a costo di litigare con Augustin e mandarlo a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti!

Vedo arrivare il mio Auguuustin, quanto è bello tirato a lucido e con la sua parrucca nuova! Peccato che quella smorfiosa della moglie sia al suo braccio. Ahh come vorrei esserci io al suo posto!

Vedo mia zia guardare in modo poco inappropriato il Generale, mi avvicino e le sussurro all'orecchio: "Zia, smettetela di guardare in questo modo il generale…"

"Ma come lo guarderei?"

"Non fingete con me Zia! Avete una strana luce negli occhi…"

"Che tu non conosci ancora bambina mia… Oh che uomo meraviglioso, solo a guardarlo mi vengono i brividi!"

"Zia volete che Madame Marguerite ci metta alla porta? Che figura fareste con mio padre?!"

"Ehmm .. si, tuo padre me la farebbe pagare molto cara, meglio che mi ricomponga!"

Sussurro a mia sorella: "Jo hai visto quella spudorata di madame Battista come guarda ancora nostro padre?"

"Certo che l'ho vista! Quella donna è davvero senza ritegno. E pensare che nostra madre è al suo fianco…"

"Si … ma per fortuna che Elena l'ha richiamata altrimenti l'avrei fatto io. Spero che la ragazzina si riconcili quanto prima con Victor, perché davvero non sopporto quella donna."

Sussurro a mio fratello: "Antony hai notato come quella donna sta guardando nostro nonno?"

"Certo! Sai cosa penso? Che quella donna farebbe il diavolo a quattro per saltargli addosso."

"A nonno Augustin?"

"Non stiamo forse parlando di lui? Non so la nonna come non fa ad andare fuori di testa, sappiamo tutti come è fatta, è una donna estremamente gelosa!"

"Fratello, meglio stemperare la situazione, vieni, andiamo incontri ai nonni."

Antony ed io raggiungiamo i nonni e dico: "Finalmente siete arrivati! Nonno Augustin si può sapere perché ci avete messo tanto tempo?"

"Coff … non sono cose che ti riguardano mio caro nipote!"

"Ah ah ah …George, stavolta te la sei davvero cercata, ma se li abbiamo visti poco fa nel salottino che si baciavano!"

"Ahhh vero fratello, dopo tutto sono mesi che non si vede con la nostra bellissima nonna!" dico avvicinandola per darle un bacio.

Marguerite sorride, sussurra all'orecchio: "Antony, riconosco che sei davvero un grande stratega, proprio come tuo nonno!"

Sorrido e guardano negli occhi mia nonna, sussurro: "Io?! Ma si può sapere perché?"

"Come perché?! Hai fatto intendere a quella donnetta che tuo nonno appartiene solo a me e a nessun'altra!" rispondo sussurrando appena.

"Beh, ritenetevi una donna fortunata Nonna, visto che di questi tempi la fedeltà è paragonabile a una perla rara!"

Augustin con tono deciso interviene: "Si può sapere voi due cosa state confabulando? Avete forse dimenticato le buone maniere? Vi ricordo che abbiamo ospiti."

Sorrido, mi stringo al braccio di mio marito e rispondo: "Augustin caro, è proprio perché abbiamo ospiti illustri che parlo a voce alta, così possono ascoltami non solo le nostre figlie, generi e nipoti ma anche la graziosa Elena e … Madame Battista."

"Ohhh Madame Margueeeeriteeee sono davvero onorata di essere vostra ospiteeee…"

Mi stringo ancora di più al braccio di mio marito e ribatto: "Oh Madame Battista, il piacere è tutto mio che la piccola Elena si fidanzi ufficialmente e sposi Victor, sinceramente sono molto impaziente di prendere parte alle loro nozze!"

Elena risponde timidamente: "Grazie Madame!"

"Oh cara, ma lo sai che sei davvero una ragazza a modo?!" guardo Madame Battista e continuo: "A volte i proverbi sbagliano …. Non sempre la mela cade vicino all'albero! Ma prego Signori, non rimaniamo in piedi, accomodiamoci!"

Marianne mi sussurra: "Jo, e brava nostra madre! Così quella donna capisce a cosa va incontro se solo si azzarda a posare ancora gli occhi su nostro padre!"

"Marianne, credo che Madame pom pom l'abbia capito, adesso sediamoci."

Siamo tutti riuniti nella sala da pranzo, vedo i posti vuoti di mia figlia e di mio fratello, sussurro a Margherite: "Possibile che ci mettano tanto tempo?"

"Sono sicura che stanno per arrivare .."

"Oh … eccoli! Finalmente arrivate!" dico vedendo giungere mio fratello con la marchesa e mia figlia con Andrè. "Dimmi Carlo, cosa stava combinando tuo padre e mia figlia? Dimmi dimmi ….." domando gustando già l'imbarazzo che proveranno quegli spudorati, sempre intenti a baciarsi con i rispettivi consorti …. O quasi consorti!

"Cosa volete che stessero facendo?! Si stavano baciando! Ih ih …" rispondo con innocenza allo zio Augustin.

Sussurro a mia moglie: "Uff … vedi Marguerite …. solo noi due non … non …. insomma, hai capito vero?!"

"Taci Augustin! Vuoi che tutti ti ascoltino?"

"Marguerite … ma se questi non pensano ad altro!"

"Ma a cosa vuoi che pensino? E poi, se le pensi tu certe cose, figurarsi loro che sono giovani!"

"Vero Marguerite! Ah ah ah ah, bene, tutti a tavola! Nanny ….. anche tu qui a tavola! E' ora che occupi il tuo posto, accanto a mio genero …. e figlio adottivo!"

"Augustin ….. adesso mi spieghi per bene questa faccenda dell'adozione? Hai adottato mio nipote?!"

"Si, certo che l'ho adottato! Marguerite forse non hai spiegato la faccenda alla nostra cara Nanny?"

"Augustin …. tu non mi hai ancora spiegato per bene cosa hai fatto. Nelle tue lettere sei sempre piuttosto …. sbrigativo! Adesso ci sediamo e ci spieghi tutto per bene!"

"Marguerite …. cosa vuoi che ti dica? Ho deciso di adottare Andrè, non sei contenta? Ormai fa parte della famiglia, ha sposato la nostra ultimogenita … e così mi sono detto che era meglio adottarlo ….. anche per questioni di eredità nelle nostre terre d'oltralpe. Ma insomma … non sei felice? Hai un altro figlio!"

"Ma certo che sono felice! E poi, a prescindere le formalità burocratiche, ho sempre considerato André come un figlio!"

"Bene! Quindi è tutto perfetto! Nanny …. perché mi guardi così?! Su su … mangia qualcosa invece di guardarmi in questo modo!"

"Augustin, hai deciso di adottare mio nipote, almeno puoi spiegarci perché hai preso questa decisione così all'improvviso?"

"Nanny...per tanti motivi: eredità, affetto, soddisfazione! Ma insomma...non sei contenta?"

"Si .. però … Augustin ma non hai pensato che Oscar e mio nipote oltre ad essere marito e moglie con questa adozione sono diventati anche fratelli?!"

"Ah sì certo. E allora? Hai qualche problema? Certo che sei proprio strana Nanny!

George ribatte: "Con tutto il rispetto Nonno ma secondo me è la situazione ad essere alquanto strana, non Nanny!"

Catherine continua: "Cugino, la nostra famiglia è strana! Ma ti pare normale che prima gli zii si sposano e poi il nonno li rende fratelli? Questa è un'altra stramberia di questa famiglia!"

"Ooohhh! Ma perché nessuno mi capisce?! Comunque...così ho deciso e così è! E vedete di chiamare Andrè zio! Chiaro?! Marguerite...aiutami tu!"

"Augustin lo sai che io sono felicissima che tu abbia preso questa decisione, certo la situazione è un poco particolare ma cosa volete che importi, infondo anche se la gente parlerà, alla fine si stancherà, quindi non dobbiamo preoccuparci di nulla!"

"Ohhh ... bene! Quindi brindiamo a questo figlio maschio, seppure adottivo, al genero che mi darà un nipotino e a mia figlia, il Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes!"

All'unisono: "GENERALE DI BRIGATA!"

"Si! Mio figlio Oscar é generale! Il più giovane Generale che ci sia mai stato! Come sono felice!"

Charles seguito da Louis esclama: "Compimenti Oscar!"

"Oh...uhm...Grazie. Davvero. Sono felice della promozione ma ... non ho fatto nulla per averla!"

Marianne ribatte: "Se fosse come dici, le loro maestà non ti avrebbero fatta avanzare di grado!"

"Vero sorellina! Siamo tutti orgogliosi di te! Ora però abbiamo ben due generali in famiglia...ih ih...Uhm... Oscar, dimmi...ti farai fare una nuova divisa?" Domando con aria furbetta! Saprei ben io cosa farci con la sua divisa nuova nuova …. Eccome!

"Ecco … io … ho chiesto il congedo …"

"Ah no! Oscar, esigo che tu abbia la tua divisa nuova!" Rispondo deciso. "Mia figlia Generale deve avere la sua divisa."

"Giusto Padre! Sorellina...vedi di farla fare in fretta ... poi magari potresti prestarmela!"

"Te lo scordi! Joséphine non avrai mai una mia divisa, mai!" rispondo decisa ed un poco offesa.

Guardo mio fratello Antony e dico: "Hai sentito fratello? Secondo te cosa vorrà farci nostra madre con la divisa da Generale?"

"Ih ih ... Davvero non lo immagino?! Ah ah ah!"

"Certo che lo immagino! Volevo che tu me lo dicessi! Ih ih … Pazzesco, nostra madre è davvero tremenda!"

"Oh...voi due! Smettetela immediatamente!" rispondo guardando i miei figli, con aria rilassata e buffa.

"Joséphine ... ti ricordo che hai già utilizzato la MIA divisa! Vedi di ridimensionarti! Qui a tavola ci sono dei bambini e delle signorine!" rispondo guardando mia figlia dritta negli occhi, che figlia spudorata che ho!

Catherine ribatte: "Non ho capito molto in che modo la zia Joséphine voglia utilizzare la divisa della zia Oscar e tanto meno capisco le risate sottili dei miei cugini! Ma!"

Joséphine ribatte divertita: "Catherine...ti spiegherò tutto dopo, per benino! Ed anche a te Elena! Ih ih ih!"

Oscar ribatte: "Elena, dopo cena verrò in camera tua, dobbiamo parlare."

"Ma...Madame ... di cosa vorreste parlarmi?"

"Vedi, preferisco parlare di certe cose in privato."

"Ah...beh..."

Joséphine continua: "Ah no, Elena deve parlare con tutte noi! Dobbiamo trovare una giusta punizione per Victor! Dovrà dare prova dei suoi sentimenti!"

"Joséphine! Figliola, lascia stare..." tremo al pensiero di cosa possa escogitare Joséphine … quando Charles l'ha fatta arrabbiare è successo di tutto! Poveretto ….. ricordo ancora …

"Ma no, Padre! In questo momento la nostra Elena è risentita con il suo fidanzato, vero cara?"

"Esatto! Lui... umph! Sono furiosa! Oltraggiata! Ecco!" rispondo decisa, con uno sguardo corrucciato e furioso.

Catherine sussurra: "Se non sono troppo indiscreta, ditemi, in quale maniera Vi ha oltraggiato il Vostro fidanzato?"

"Lui ha detto che ha fatto uso del ... bidet! Con delle sue amichette! Una cosa ... indecente!"

"COSA! Il bidet?!" guardo mio zio e domando: "Zio Armand avete sentito? Cosa ne pensate? E poi addirittura ne ha fatto uso con delle donne! Oh Signore che indecenza!" sentiamola voce di Catherine rispondere schifata.

"Oh...uno strumento del demonio! Quel ragazzo deve pentirsi e confessarsi! Assolutamente!" Rispondo prendendo il tovagliolo e pulendomi la bocca.

George risponde: "Zio Armand, Voi non lo potrete fare, però lo potremmo far confessare … ih ih … magari può raccontarci i particolari!"

"Certe che deve confessare tutto! E pentirsi! E espiare le sue colpe...credo che 10 Pater Noster, 10 Ave Maria e qualche punizione potrebbero bastare...uhm... e poi ti ricordo nipote che la confessione è un sacramento."

Joséphine, sorride e dice: "Elena dovresti mettere alla prova il tuo fidanzato …"

"Uhm...e come? Voi Madame avete forse un consiglio?!"

"Certo! Lo sai che in queste cose sono ingegnosa! … Elena, secondo te il tuo caro fidanzato a cosa tiene di più?"

"Uhm...lui tiene molto all'ordine, al profumo, all'eleganza..."

"E? Su avanti piccola … non ti viene nulla in mente? Il nostro caro Victor è molto vanitoso, sta ore e ore a pettinarsi e a curarsi la sua splendida chioma! ih ih ih …"

Spalanco gli occhi sorpresa, dico: "I suoi capelli! I suoi splendidi capelli! Ahhhh..."

"Visto che ci sei arrivata! Secondo te, il nostro caro Victor chi o cosa sceglierebbe?! La sua bellissima fidanzata oppure la sua folta chioma?"

Antony ribatte: "Madre, siete davvero diabolica, povero Girodelle!"

"Uhm...avete ragione Madame! Ditemi...avete chiesto anche Voi un pegno d'amore prima di sposarvi?"

"Al mio Charles? Certo che si, ma non posso dirlo perché non siamo sole, te lo dirò quando non ci sarà nessuno!"

"Joséphine ... tu davvero non vorrai raccontare certe cose! Amore mio...ti prego no! È troppo ... imbarazzante!"

"Andrè...mia sorella è diabolica!" Dico stringendo la mano di mio marito.

"Già … Mi dispiace per il povero Girodelle, mi chiedo come la prenderà!" rispondo avvicinando il viso a mia moglie.

"Oh...io spero bene ... ih ih ... la sua chioma! Poveretto...mi fa quasi pena!"

"Già …"

_**Sicilia, Spiaggia dei Conigli**_

_**Oscar:**_ "André, le Autrici ci danno la possibilità di viaggiare …"

_**André: **_"Vero amore mio! Almeno facciamo la nostra luna di miele! … Oscar, siamo in un posto davvero incantevole, meraviglioso ... chissà dove siamo?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Guarda André! Lì c'è un'indicazione, è scritto: Spiaggia dei Conigli! E' davvero un posto meraviglioso!"

_**André: **_ "Le Arpie, cioè le Autrici, hanno deciso di portarci in alcuni posti della Sicilia."

_**Oscar: **_ "Che bello ... però ... Andrè ... approfittiamone ... siamo soli ... facciamo un bel bagno?!"

_**André: **_ "Si, certo ma … dobbiamo toglierci i vestiti … uhmm .. l'idea non mi dispiace affatto!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ih ih ... Andrè ... sei ... uno sfacciato!"

_**André: **_"E tu un bellissimo angelo tentatore! Su avanti, ti aiuto …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè ... ih ih ... però ... guarda! Le due autrici mi hanno messo un bel costume!"

_**André: **_ "Si ma .. il tuo è molto ridotto, secondo me l'hanno fatto apposta per mandarmi fuori di testa!

_**Oscar:**_ "Ridotto?! Dove? Guarda ... davanti è ... vabbè ... diviso in due ... ma pare che in questo secolo sia normale!"

_**André: **_ "Umm … secondo te non è piccolissimo? Non ti nasconde solo le parte intime?... Oscar, ti prego meglio entrare in acqua, spero che con un bel bagno mi raffreddo un poco…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Uhm ... Andrè! Ma ...guarda dietro! È ... piccolissimo! Ho tutto il sedere a vista! Oddio ... che vergogna! Andrèèè ... presto, buttiamoci in acqua!"

_**André: **_"Oh … ma … si … meglio tuffarci, non vorrei che ti vedesse qualcuno, sappi che sono terribilmente geloso."

_**Aizram:**_ "Però Terry ... quel brasiliano sta proprio bene a Oscar, non trovi?!"

_**Terry: **_"Sembra una dea! Guarda André che faccia ha! Ih ih …. Ehi ma … Aizram guarda! Fersen è appostato dietro il cespuglio, sta guardando Oscar, anzi, guarda che occhiate libidinose che sta lanciando! Ma come ha fatto ad arrivare fin qui?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Io non l'ho di certo portato ... sei stata tu, con la piuma magica?!"

_**Terry: **_"Io! Veramente … si, voglio che si renda conto quanto è bello il suo migliore amico! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Giusto Terry ... ih ih ih ... guardalo ... sta perdendo le bave! Ah ah ah ah ben gli sta! Che stia lì e soffra! La nostra Oscar è bella, libera e felice!"

_**Alain:**_ "Conte cosa fate qui dietro i cespugli?"

_**Fersen:**_ "Io?! Nulla ... nulla ... vai vai ... soldato ... sparisci!"

_**Alain:**_ "E no, Voi non mi trattate in questo modo, visto che state sbavando dietro al Comandante! Cosa succederebbe se il Generale o André sapessero che state spiando la Generalessa, che tra l'altro è nuda?!"

_**Fersen: **_"Generalessa?! Come sarebbe?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sarebbe che MIA figlia è stata promossa a generale di brigata! Ed ora Voi sparite da qui, immediatamente! Solo Andrè può vedere certe cose ... "

_**Fersen: **_"Ecco … io … però …"

_**Alain:**_ "Bello il Vostro amico vero?"

_**Fersen: **_"Bello ... sembra una dea ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Zut! Via da qui voi due o vi paso a fil di spada!"

_**Alain:**_ "Arg … Meglio andare altrimenti il Generale ci trapassa con la spada!"

_**Fersen: **_"Si sii ... perdonate Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"VIA!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bravo Generale, ben fatto!"

_**Generale: **_"Ben fatto cosa?! Ma se mia figlia è nuda! Ma dico, cosa vi salta in testa?! Forse non vi siete divertite abbastanza nel capitolo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh ... lasciamo che Oscar e Andrè si divertano un poco ... e veniamo a noi ... noi tre intendo!"

_**Generale: **_"Cos'altro volete? Su avanti, siate sbrigative che dobbiamo raggiungere le donzelle che ci stanno aspettando."

_**Aizram: **_"Avete letto le nostre chat?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo che si.

_**Aizram: **_"Bene ... quindi sapete bene che volevo farvi venire mal di denti ... e farvi fare una bella estrazione ... settecentesca?!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, lo so! Per fortuna che la leggiadra e dolcissima Madame Terry si è opposta, altrimenti … ahh povero me che disgrazia che vi siate conosciute!"

_**Aizram: **_"Uhm ... però potrei farvi venire mal di denti nel nostro tempo ... cosa ne pensate?!"

_**Generale: **_"Nel vostro tempo? Ohhh ma dico! Voi siete davvero un'Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ... grazie ... e me ne vanto ... peccato solo che Terry abbia deciso di graziarvi ...la leggiadra e dolcissima Madame Terry ... "

_**Generale: **_"Potete dirlo forte! Ma non vi bastano gli scivoloni, le spostate di parrucca e le corna di Gesuele? Adesso anche i denti?! Ma lasciatemi un poco in pace, preferibilmente in compagnia di mia moglie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma insomma ... se è venuto mal di denti a me ... deve venire anche a Voi! Ecco ... e ... per quanto concerne Vostra moglie ... astinenza! Chiaro?!"

_**Generale: **_"Noo! Leggiadra e bellissima Madame Terry, difendetemi dall'arpia della vostra amica, vi prego!"

_**Terry:**_ "Io? Difendervi ... uhm ... adesso che avete bisogno di aiuto sono leggiadra e bellissima ... uhm ... sapete cosa siete?!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa?"

_**Terry:**_ "Siete un opportunista ... ecco ... ed io chiamo subito Vostra moglie! Madame Marguerite!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa c'entra adesso mia moglie?"

_**Marguerite**_: "Sono qui, ma cosa succede?"

_**Terry:**_ "Madame, Vostro marito mi sta adulando per avere una cortesia ... cosa devo fare?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA! Augustin spiegami, cos'è questa storia? Non è possibile, prima quella madame pom pom e adesso …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no Marguerite ... non è come credi! E poi, madame Terry è sposata, sposatissima ... vero Madame?!"

_**Lettrici: **_"GENERALE GENERALE VENITE QUI!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, e poi dicono che io sarei lo spretato oppure Alain l'ex donnaiolo! Guarda come acclamano mio fratello!"

_**Anna: **_"Ma cosa dici Armand?! Le donzelle vogliono interloquire con mio cognato solo perché con le sue teorie strampalate fa ridere tutti, invece tu … tu … Oh Armand, confesso di essere gelosa dei tuoi trascorsi …"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici Anna?"

_**Anna: **_"E' così Armand. Se ci penso io … oh Armand, muoio di gelosia!"

_**Armand: **_"Io invece sto morendo di astinenza ed è tutta colpa di quelle due Arpie."

_**Carolina: **_"OHHH Ma Cardinà, certo ca avite nu tarlo fisso in quella capa! E Jamme! Tra poco le Arpie vi indurranno al matrimonio cosa volete di più?"

_**Armand: **_"Maestà, conoscendo le Arpie, sono sicuro che dovrò aspettare la prima notte di nozze…"

_**Generale: **_"Ed è giusto che sia così caro fratello! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Lupen: **_"Oh Generale, siete arrivato! Madame Marguerite che bello rivedervi!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Australia: **_"Ehi vecchiaccio ci sono anch'io…"

_**Generale: **_"Vi ho visto gattaccia, voi siete ovunque …"

_**Australia:**_ "Cosaaaaa? Non vuoi che vi perseguiti?!"

_**Generale: **_"Esatto."

_**Australia:**_ "Nooo, grazie al vecchiaccio ho scoperto questa meraviglia..."

_**Generale: **_"Ma a cosa vi riferite?"

_**Australia:**_ "All'ultimo posto dove le bellissime Autrici se non che le tue Arpie dove ci hanno portato al Torrente Gallaversa, sembravano le cascate delle Ferries... Che svolazzano allegre e Carefree intorno schizzandosi a vicenda e giocando Wow! Wow! Avventura e meglio di un agenzia di viaggi mediali! Ihihih. Vecchio scimunito, questi spostamenti tra un posto meraviglioso all'altro oltretutto gratis! Ihihih … son proprio ciò che ha prescritto il dottore in questo momento difficile...di pestilenza pesante. Beh, purtroppo anche voi non ve la cavate meglio con ciò che vi sta per crollare addosso...mannaggia! Poveriii!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, vorrei tanto crogiolare sul divano di casa mia, sono stanco di viaggiare!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma vedi di tacere che noi ci stiamo divertendo un mondo!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ed io forse sono invisibile, spione?"

_**Generale: **_"Tranquilla tigre, nemmeno voi siete invisibile…"

_**Tetide:**_ "Generale, questa volta sarò IO la prima a interloquire con voi."

_**Generale: **_"Dite pure Madame Tetide! Però vi prego non fate quell'espressione adirata!"

_**Tetide: **_"Impossibile! Generale, ne resto convinta: voi siete fuori di testa…"

_**Generale: **_"Io! Ma come, vi prego spiegatevi!"

_**Tetide: **_"Quando si prende l'argomento "casato", voi siete troppo attaccato alle convenzioni della vostra epoca, senza usare una briciola di buonsenso! Anche combinare un matrimonio tra due neonati, mah! Spero che le rispettive madri velo impediscano."

_**Generale: **_"Ma no Madame, cosa dite?! Mia figlia Luisa ha fatto solamente la sua parte ma infondo ne è felice e riguardo all'imperatrice … beh … a lei non dispiace che Gennarino diventi il mio nipotino! E poi e Jamme ca li farò innamorare i due piccirelli! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide: **_"Almeno state imparando il Napoletano…"

_**Generale: **_"Per amore della mia piccola Marie sarei capace di imparare qualsiasi lingua, anche il napoletano. A proposito, avete visto com'è bella? Ahhh di quell'idiota di Maxim ha ben poco, per fortuna!"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Sinceramente da Luisa mi sarei aspettata una reazione più tragica oppure da Maxim che si ingelosiva di sua figlia dicendo "la mia piccola sposarsi NO!"

_**Katia:**_ "Io mi chiedo come la prenderà Luisa? E Madame Marguerite? Perché è arrabbia per il nuovo contratto di matrimonio?

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh Ma si può sapere cosa non va nel mio Gennarino?!"

_**Luisa: **_"Maestà sinceramente sono un tantino confusa, non so, magari ne riparleremo più avanti …"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Ahhh che bello! Il mio sogno di vedere la famiglia Jarjayes imparentata ai Borboni si sta avverando grazie a voi Aizram e Terry, vi adoro!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Cleo!"

_**Generale: **_"Luisa hai poco da pensare, vedrai che Marie sarà felicissima di sposare Gennarino! Madame Cleo, sono un genio. La mia domanda è: avete qualche dubbio?"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "No, di certo, voi siete geniale!"

_**Generale: **_"Perfetto! Riguardo a Luisa, farà esattamente ciò che io vorrò e quell'idiota di Maxim farà esattamente ciò che sua moglie vorrà. Quindi siamo in una botte di ferro. Ahhh i Jarjayes con i Borboni! E poi sto imparando il napoletano. Jamme bell guagliò! Siii come sono felice! Tutto sta andando a meraviglia! Riguardo alle Arpie, c'è poco da ringraziare, quelle due befane hanno una mente degna del Macchiavelli, qui a rimetterci sono soltanto io e nessun altro."

_**Tetide: **_"A proposito, adesso che Oscar è diventata generale non si ritirerà più, immagino."

_**Generale: **_"Niente da fare Madame! Oscar da brava donna dovrà rimanere a casa ad allevare la sua prole."

_**Oscar:**_ "PADRE! Ma che razza di discorsi sessisti fate!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh tu sei qui? Ti credevo ancora a fare il bagno in mare…"

_**Lupen: **_"Oh André come sei bello con i capelli bagnati!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"E che dire con la maglietta appiccicata?! Sei un vero schianto!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ehi ehi calmatevi! Questa è proprietà privata!"

_**Perla: **_"Ma lo sappiamo, tranquilla, però lasciaci almeno ammirare il tuo Adone!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite ma senti Oscar come parla? Usa vocaboli moderni: sessista, proprietà privata …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, proprietà privata si usa anche nel nostro tempo…"

_**Generale: **_"Si ma non riferito ad un uomo…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, mettiamola cosi: TU sei MIA proprietà privata, CAPITO?!

_**Generale: **_"Si si ma non ti arrabbiare e pensiamo a questa notte. Oh Marguerite, tu ed io …. Non vedo l'ora!"

_**Tetide: **_"Coff… coff … Generale, non ho finito, ascoltatemi!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego Madame…"

_**Tetide: **_"Soffro troppo a vederla inattiva, che ci posso fare! D'altronde, nella mia vita, mi sono sempre ispirata a vostra figlia Comandante.

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar è stata promossa Generale quindi, non si congederà più?

_**Generale: **_"Mie care donzelle, comprendo che la mia piccola sia un esempio di emancipazione femminile, adatta al Vostro tempo. Ma ella ora ha un altro compito, assai più importante: moltiplicarsi! Io voglio tanti bei nipotini, quindi lei e quello stallone di Andrè saranno molto occupati.

L'unico problema son le due arpie: l'una la vuole angelo del focolare, l'altra con la spada sguainata. Se non raggiungono una sintesi...se la prenderanno con me!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE! VOI … VOI … SIETE UN SESSISTA!"

_**Generale: **_"Ti prego Oscar non fraintendermi …"

_**Oscar:**_ "E invece ho inteso benissimo! Sappiate tutti che anche quando diventerò madre io lavorerò con mio marito, mi occuperò di affari."

_**Generale: **_"Si si ma calmati, ricordati di Sophie!"

_**Tetide: **_"Scusate, ma non volete poi tanto bene a vostra figlia: tanti nipotini?! Ma non lo avete ancora capito che il parto è rischio e dolore? Lasciate che sia lei a decidere: se li vuole, bene; altrimenti, lasciatela in pace, e siate contento che è viva.. e che ci sia Sophie - perché sarà Sophie -, che anche io non vedo l'ora di conoscere."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Tetide, ho parlato con le Autrici Arpie e mi hanno garantito che la mia Oscar non soffrirà, anzi, il parto sarà piuttosto comico praticamente indolore. Vi assicuro che quelle due streghe non mentono mai, quindi che lo stallone si dia da fare! Ih ih ..."

_**Oscar:**_ "Stallone! Il mio André stallone?! PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma forse non è così? Ma guardalo con i vestiti appiccicati sulla pelle! E poi con quei capelli bagnati farebbe impazzire qualsiasi donna! Ahhh figliola, ho scelto davvero bene! Si si è il maschio adatto a te: bello, educato, gentile, premuroso, ti sopporta e soprattutto bello e vigoroso per darmi tantissimi nipoti! Ahhh il mio casato, la mia discendenza è assicurata!"

_**Oscar:**_ "PADRE, ridimensionate i vostri elogi, non vorrei che che che …"

_**Generale: **_"Che le altre donne te lo inviassero? Oh ma figliola se non l'hai capito, sono tutte pazze per lo stallone, emm … cioè per mio figlio! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Cardinale, con tutto il rispetto ma vostro fratello è proprio fuori di testa!"

_**Armand:**_ "Oh Alain, sarà anche matto ma è un uomo molto generoso!"

_**Alain: **_"Beh, in fondo un uomo non può possedere tutte le qualità."

_**Armand:**_ "Appunto!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Alain ti congedi da soldato per lavorare con il Generale, un Comandante e un Capitano. Sei caduto dalla padella alla brace."

_**Alain: **_"Sig … cosa si fa per amore! Madame, se ho preso questa decisione è stato solo per stare un poco di più accanto a mia moglie! AHHHHH … BOUUUUU…"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … su su Sassoin! Animo animo! …. Ahhh non vedo l'ora che nasca il mio erede!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oh ma Generale siete più testardo come un mulo con questo Francois, arriverà, ma non ora."

_**Generale: **_"Lo so Madame ma ne sono a conoscenza nel siparietto non nel capitolo, quindi sopportatemi."

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, vabbé! E che dire di quell'altra stramberia?"

_**Generale: **_"Quale?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Quella del matrimonio combinato non la sopporto proprio."

_**Lupen: "**_Generale, siete tremendo!"

_**Generale: **_"Si può sapere cosa avrei fatto?"

_**Lupen: "**_Come! E lo chiedete anche?!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che ve lo chiedo. Cosa avrei fatto di tanto tremendo?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale ma Voi siete proprio fuori di testa?! Vostra nipote è nata solo da un giorno e voi pensate già di farla sposare con Gennarino?

_**Lupen: **_"Avete combinato un matrimonio tra due piccole creature innocenti, senza consultare vostra figlia Luisa! Capisco che Gennarino è un principe, ma Marie quando diventerà adulta dovrà sceglierselo lei il marito e non voi! Siete sempre il solito, vi intromettete sempre!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma povero piccolo già è promesso per diventare il nipote del Generale!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale non cambierete mai! Abbiamo capito che siete un abile stratega ma... almeno per i Vostri nipoti, non immischiatevi…"

_**Australia:**_ "Maro' vecchiaccio, ma le senti le mie amiche? Sono tutte contro di te! Ma sei sempre stressante, asfissiante, lagnoso, inopportuno, geloso, ONNIPRESENTE! Ma l'hai capito che i genitori dei tuoi nipoti son responsabili per i bambini e non tu? Non ti sopporto più!"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, sono uno stratega …"

_**Australia: **_"Si certo! Luisa per una volta hai ragione ..."

_**Luisa: **_"Certo che ho ragione! Mio padre doveva consultarmi prima di parlare con l'imperatrice!"

_**Australia: **_"Però Luisa, troppo comica la scena tra te e il…midollo senza spina di marito che ti trovi... Ihihih.."

_**Luisa: **_"Maxim farà tutto quello che io vorrò…"

_**Generale:**_ "E tu farai ciò che io vorrò."

_**Luisa: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale:**_ "ZUT!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale siete più scatenato che mai nel combinare matrimoni … Ma tua la moglie e tua figlia non hanno gradito quest'ennesima manifestazione di invadenza. Mi sa che faresti meglio a combinare il matrimonio del caprone Giosuele anche perché ho visto che il Principe Carlo Gennaro delle Due Sicilie morì a pochi mesi di vita e, quindi, questo matrimonio non s'ha da fare."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih …. Madame, con la piuma magica tutto è possibile!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Cosa volete dire?"

_**Generale: **_"E' chiaro che non conosciete le Arpie quanto le conosco io! Vedete, in questa storia non muore nessuno, nemmeno il famigerato caprone Giosuele, figurarsi il piccolo e bellissimo Gennarino! Madame, la mia piccola e bellissima Marie diventerà la principessa delle die Sicilie! Siiii…"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Noooo Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa avete da ridere!"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Generaleeee voi siete il genio più geniale che esista nella storia dei geni!"

_**Generale: **_"Io! Non capisco …"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Ora mi spiego, pensate che in una mia storia, anch'io volevo far sposare la figlia di Oscar con il principe Joséph, ma Voi mi avete preceduto sul tempo…"

_**Oscar: **_"Un momento!Sia mia figlia che mio figlio saranno liberi di sposare chi vogliono chiaro!

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, vedrai cara che saprò scegliere anche per i tuoi figli …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ora basta! Preparatevi, appena sarà nata mia figlia, vi sfiderò a duello e nell'attesa dirò a mio marito di farlo."

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ottima idea Oscarina: André rivendicherà la privacy e tanto altro che il vecchio scimunito ha deciso per tutti senza consulto! Peccato che tu Marguerite sia venuta a rompere le uova nel paniere!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Si profilano duelli all'orizzonte, con annessi lanci nella fontana o nel letame"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Qui nessuno si batterà e tanto meno lo faranno André e mio marito."

_**Oscar: **_"Madre, se le intenzioni di mio padre non cambieranno, sarò io stessa a sfidarlo."

_**Elektra:**_ "André, hai mai duellato contro il Generale? Con Oscar non hai mai vinto, mi sa che non ti impegnavi al 100% ma con il Generale, prevedo una bella sconfitta."

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Ah ah ah … Sentito Generale? Vi toccherà affrontare vostra figlia appena partorirà e state certo che perderete! Oscar è la lama numero uno di Francia, immagino già la scena! Ah ah ah … sto morendo dalle risate ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Calmatevi donzelle, lasciatemi parlare! Voi non fate che criticarmi ma ci pensate! Mia nipote principessa! Ohhh che meraviglia! Riguardo all'innamoramento beh… darò qualche dritta a Gennarino per farsi amare! Ih ih …"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Oscar, io al posto vostro sarei svenuta se mio padre avesse detto: siamo imparentati all'imperatrice" Madonna! Sarei morta! Io già non sopporto la mia ombra, figurati tutta quella gente in casa, o io in un palazzo pieno di dame e … nooo."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, riconosco che la mia situazione è piuttosto delicata e con la mia famiglia è tutta un'incognita!"

_**Cleo_taka –TaniaXeris:**_ "Oscar, detto tra noi, il principino un po' di mal'odore lo emana! Adesso è addirittura diventato tuo nipote acquisito! Ih ih … Io al tuo posto morirei mia cara! Ah ah ah …Gli unici che si salvano sono André e sua maestà Maria Antonietta."

_**Oscar:**_ "Già …"

_**Lupen: **_"State attento, non fate perdere la pazienza a Madame Marguerite e a vostra figlia Oscar, se non volete trovarvi nei guai, mi sembrano un po' arrabbiate! Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Già! E poi Madame de Jarjayes è gelosa della vecchia pazza."

_**Australia:**_ "Beh, almeno stai strapazzando tuo marito con gli interessi per via di Madame pom pom,..ihihih certo che se lo buttassi fuori temporaneamente dalla camera matrimoniale mi faresti molto ma molto contenta! Hihihihi. Daiii" , non gli sta succedendo niente, Ultimamente.. Vedi? Nada! Zero! Niente di niente! GRUNT! Manco un piccolo male alla gola, cosi non parla! Non e divertente! Vabbbbbbe... Speriamo che prima o poi giustizia venga ripristinata hahaahah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia! Marguerite, ti prego di non ascoltare le donzelle! E poi non hai alcun motivo di essere gelosa …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ovvio che sono gelosa …"

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque… Madame Battista? Pacco a carico … questa e stata troppo divertente... Ihihih. In ogni caso. Io ci vedrei ancora Mirabeau con sta pazza... Ahahahah. Avete omesso al re della vera identità di sto puorc... Chissà perché?! Ti vergogni vecchio pazzo? Beh, la malattia mentale e la stessa che hai anche tu Ahahah solo in forma diversa…"

_**Generale:**_ "Gattaccia, io non mi vergogno di nulla! Nella storia ancora non sono a conoscenza che quel depravato di Maribeau sia figlio a mio zio Claude! … Marguerite ti prego, non agitarti e soprattutto non essere gelosa …"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, ho visto con i miei occhi quella … Madame pom pom fare gli occhi dolci a mio marito e addirittura mandargli un bacio."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Sentito Generale? Quindi non fate perdere la pazienza a vostra moglie."

_**Generale: **_"Ma quale pazienza?! Qui la pazienza la sto perdendo io! Voi nemmeno immaginate cosa si prospetta nel prossimo capitolo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Umm … mi incuriosite …"

_**Generale: **_"Arriverà mia zia Clotilde la Badessa …"

_**Armand: **_"Ti prego fratello non ricordarmelo! Dovremmo metterci tutti a riparo. Lo sai com'è fatta!"

_**Generale: **_"Su su animo fratello, animo!"

_**Lupen: "**_Generale, non vedo l'ora di leggere e quindi non potendo commentare ciò che non so cosa accadrà, parliamo di ciò che è accaduto…"

_**Simona:**_ "Si, parliamo di ciò che è accaduto …"

_**Generale: **_"Avanti donzelle continuate, sono tutto orecchi…"

_**Simona:**_ "Avete sicuramente un'abilità particolare nel combinare i matrimoni e nello scegliere le coppie ma non esagerate per favore. Cosa sarebbe successo se Vostro padre o Vostro suocero avessero deciso per Voi? Adesso potreste essere sposato con una madame pom pom qualunque e non con la Vostra bellissima e dolcissima nonché gelosissima Marguerite. Come sarebbe stata la Vostra vita a quel punto? Pensateci."

_**Generale: **_"Ma io ho sempre saputo scegliere i mariti alle donne delle mie famiglie al contrario di mio padre che non ha mai avuto intuito in queste faccende."

_**Simona: **_"Spiegatevi …"

_**Generale: **_"Dunque, mio padre non era capace di scegliere per me, voleva che sposassi una donna rozza e poco aggraziata solo perché aveva il titolo di Marchesa, ovviamente mi sono rifiutato e l'ho messo di fronte al fatto compiuto…"

_**Lupen: **_"In che modo?"

_**Generale: **_"Ho chiesto la mano di Marguerite a mio suocero all'insaputa di mio padre e quindi a quel punto non ha potuto combinare nulla con la Marchesa! Eh si…. Sono un vero stratega! Ih ih …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Oh che uomo, che maschio!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Tacete Madame!"

_**Lupen: **_"Meglio stemperare e parlare d'altro prima che scoppi il finimondo. Generale, la vostra piccola, come la chiamate voi, vi ha dato una bella soddisfazione: la regina l'ha nominata Generale."

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh si! Il Generale più giovane dell'esercito francese!"

_**André: **_"E anche la più bella!"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar sei stata promossa Generale, congratulazioni!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar sei stata promossa Generale quindi, non ti congederai più?

_**Manuela:**_ " Generale, Madame Marguerite, Oscar, André e voi tutti che bello conoscervi di persona! Il mio nome è Manuela…"

_**Generale: **_"Molto lieta di conoscervi Madame!"

_**Oscar: **_"Siamo lieti che leggiate le nostre avventure!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Grazie a voi, sto leggendo con molto gusto su Wattpad... ma non finisce più... sono giunta in quel di Trento!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Madame, se solo sapeste ciò che accadrà in seguito …"

_**Manuela:**_ "Lo immagino! Autrici …"

_**Aizram: **_"Dicci Manuela …"

_**Manuela:**_ " Povero generale, certo che gliene combinate di tutti i colori!"

_**Generale: **_"Mia gentile Madame Manuela, per fortuna che almeno Voi mi sostenete! Solo le due Arpie si accaniscono su di me!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Autrici, attente a non fargli venire un infarto, ha una certa età...ah ah ah … Non riesco a smettere di leggerlo e di ridere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come Madame, prima vi preoccupate per me affinché non mi venga un infarto e poi ridete a crepapelle! Ohh io davvero non capisco e poi non sono anziano, semmai arzillo, vero Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Zitto sfacciato!"

_**Terry: **_"Manuela, tranquilla, ci serve vivo altrimenti con chi ci sfoghiamo?"

_**Generale: **_"Ovvio! Arg … Arpie!"

_**Manuela:**_ " André un consiglio…"

_**André: **_"Ditemi Madame …"

_**Manuela:**_ "Sei un po' troppo remissivo per i miei gusti... va beh col caratterino che si ritrova la sua metà…"

_**André: **_"Ecco … io amo mia moglie così com'è …"

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Madame! Non avevo visto bene?! André è l'unico uomo che potrebbe sopportare la mia Oscar! Ih ih … Sono un genio!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati cara, non ti agitare, potrebbe fare male al … ehmm … alla mia nipotina …"

_**Berinice Marisei:**_ "Eh basta! Generale smettetela!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame siete tornata!"

_**Berinice Marisei:**_ "Certo! Sono tornata dopo un lungo trauma con il telefono rotto sono di nuovo qui per commentare e ora sono qui per concordare MODESTAMENTE con Oscar ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame finalmente vi risento!"

_**Berinice Marisei:**_ "Oscar ho letto un vecchio capitolo, siete arrivati a Torino, ho letto che avete apprezzato la nostra arte culinaria…"

_**Oscar: **_"Eh si, nel vostro paese si mangia benissimo. Come non apprezzare le vostre pietanze! Comunque ne leggerete delle belle con mio padre alle calcagna è un vero incubo."

_**Berinice Marisei:**_ "E' un piacere essere tornata comunque posso già immaginare i comportamenti del Generale…"

_**Generale: **_"Un momento Madame! Il mio atteggiamento è quello tipico di un buon padre di famiglia. Ma vi rendete conto di tutti i gratta capi che mi danno tutti? Che dire di Oscar e André!"

_**Berinice Marisei:**_ "Ma non si affatichi troppo a rincorrere Oscar e André. Con tutto il rispetto non è più un giovincello e se gli succedesse qualcosa sarei molto dispiaciuta."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, con le Arpie mi trovo in una botte di ferro. Quelle due Autrici faranno in modo che scoppi sempre di salute altrimenti perderebbero il loro passatempo preferito: ridere alle mie spalle progettando dispetti a non finire."

_**Berinice Marisei:**_ "Ah ah ah … ne sono felice! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Io NO."

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, vedo che stai seguendo i miei consigli di sbarrare la porta o di andare a vivere lontana da quel rompiscatole di tuo padre."

_**Elektra:**_ "André che bella idea che ti ha dato Armand: spiare il Generale con Marguerite! Ah ah ah …. Occhio, occhio, anche se è meglio quello che hai risposto. Vedere il generale nudo non è un bello spettacolo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Imperatrice Carolina ora volete anche voi quello stallone di André? Lo sapete che poi Oscar vi sfiderà appena potrà."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "L'allegra brigata si sposta alla reggia di Versailles, dove la Regina Maria Carolina commissiona dei robusti lucchetti al cognato per difendersi da lu puorc e dove

_**Australia: **_"Luigino, ha ragione tua cognata ... non mettere in testa a tua moglie idee strane che già ne ha troppe, capito? ! Manco per scherzo..."

_**Luigi: **_"Si si credo che abbiate ragione Madamigella…"

_**Australia: **_"Come sempre Gigino! E tu, baldo svedese ihihihih visto che forza della natura la nostra amatissima Caroli'?"

_**Fersen**_: "Ecco … non ho avuto ancora il piacere di incontrarla ma ne ho sentito parlare e sinceramente temo il nostro incontro…"

_**Australia: **_"E fai bene a temerla! Che donna, che polso... Ah- MITICA. Ah, dimenticavo Fessen! Devi stare moltooooo attento perché Caroli' ti arrostirà ben bene.. Ihih non vedo l'ora..."

_**Fersen**_ "Argh … povero me!"

_**Australia: **_"E tu Gigi', mi raccomando con ste serrature a prova di puorc, fai del tuo meglio!"

_**Luigi: **_"Vedrete Madamigella, fabbricherò delle serrature a prova di pourc! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Ahahahaha… e bravo Gigì! Ehehehehe tu Victorino caro! Ehhhhhh, io tremerei fossi in te, non mi fido affatto delle menti sempre attive delle care arpie ! Voglio proprio vedere che inventeranno per farti tornate tra le grazie della tua "dolce" donzella!"

_**Victor:**_ "Sniff .. sniff … ahhh ma non avete appeno letto? Madame Joséphine ha consigliato Elena di mettermi alla prova, mi chiederà di tagliarmi i miei meravigliosi capelli …. AHHHH Questa non è una prova d'amore ma un attentato alla mia persona! AHHHHHH NOOOOO… Autriciii vi prego! AHHHH…"

_**Arpie:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih pure Gigino, che tanto sveglio sicuro non è mai stato, non avrebbe mai fatto una gaffe simile! E questo dice tutto! Ahhahaah. Ottimo capitolo autrici! Però ripeto... Qualche incidente ... Misterioso al pazzoide, sai, solo a scopo di intrattenimento ... Per me! Hahahaah non farebbe male!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Vedrai … ih ih …"

_**Terry:**_ "Generale, è appena arrivata una lettera per voi, ecco è tutta vostra …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma fate attenzione, vostra moglie vi sta osservando!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io non ho nulla da nascondere a mia moglie e poi sono un uomo fedele!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Avanti, meno chiacchiere Augustin, leggi!"

_**Generale: **_"Si si ma tu sta calma cara, dunque ….

Buongiorno Generale, ditemi ho commesso qualche mancanza che non mi rispondete più? Intanto ne approfitto per fare i complimenti ad Oscar per il suo avanzamento di grado. Congratulazioni vivissime, sai non credo che avresti potuto dare così tante soddisfazioni a tuo padre nemmeno se fossi nata uomo! Sei bravissima e bellissima, come ha detto Madame Marguerite hai preso il meglio delle rispettive famiglie. Sei una persona piena di sfaccettature, persino i tuoi difetti non fanno altro che aumentare la stima e l'affetto che prova chiunque abbia ala fortuna di incontrarti. Come direbbe il TUO André, è impossibile non amarti.

Vi saluto Generale e non smettete mai di essere fiero di Vostra figlia e della Vostra simpatica e chiassosa famiglia. A presto …"

_**Simona: **_"Ahhh vedo che state leggendo la lettera che vi ho inviato!"

_**Generale: **_"Quindi siete stata voi a scrivermi?"

_**Simona: **_"Si Generale, io in persona."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, grazie per la vostra missiva anche se no ho avuto modo di rispondere su fb lo farò nel siparietto. Sapete, non è sempre facile rubare la piuma magica alle Arpie...

Però avrete tutte le delucidazioni, credo che le Arpie pubblicheranno entro domani, spero. Madame sappiate che aspetto sempre con ansia le vostre missive e ..."

_**Marguerite: **_ "AUGUSTIN! ma si può sapere cosa dici a madame Simona? Sei uno sfacciato!"

_**Generale: **_"No no no ... non è come pensi ... vedi, madame vuole interloquire con il generale più famoso dell'esercito francese ma le Arpie non mi hanno interpellato quindi ..."

_**Marguerite: **_ "Ora basta Augustin! Zut! … Madame Simona sappiate con non ho nulla contro di voi ma debbo tenere a bada mio marito, non voglio che si pavoneggi troppo. "

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dici! Io..."

_**Marguerite: **_ "Basta !

_**Marguerite colpisce il Generale con l'ombrello:**_ "Ecco cosi va meglio."

_**Generale: "**_Oh povero me! ... preso ad ombrellate da mia moglie…"

_**Simona: **_ "Oh Generale mi fate sentire importante! Scusate per lo "sfogo" di prima, temevo di avervi urtato o che non Vi fosse arrivata la mia lettera.

Madame il Vostro augusto marito è indubbiamente il Generale più famoso di Francia ma il Capo Famiglia siete decisamente Voi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Come ovvio che sia madame!

E poi ... dietro a un grande uomo c'è indubbiamente una grande donna 😉"

_**Generale: **_ "Marguerite..."

_**Marguerite: **_ "Zut! Torniamo a palazzo, abbiamo tantissimi problemi da risolvere. "

_**Generale: **_ "Sempre ai tuoi ordini Marguerite sig..."


	190. Chapter 190

Buonasera mie amate lettrici, miei cari lettori,  
rubo la piuma magica per fare il mio personalissimo augurio a tutte le mamme …. Che siano più o meno giovani …. Mamme da poco, mamme da tanto, mamme in attesa. Auguri a tutte per la vostra festa! Auguri a mia moglie, madre e nonna felice, ed auguri alle mie figlie, madri, nonne e quasi madri.  
Vi lascio alla lettura del prossimo capitolo, lungo …. Lunghissimo …. Quasi come due capitoli! E come sempre, le due Arpie si sono divertite alle mie spalle …. Doppio capitolo …. Doppie sciagure per me!  
A presto mie care ed amate donzelle.

Gen. Augustin Reynier François comte de Jarjayes

_**La zia suor Marie Clotilde**_

Tum tum tum tum tum

Vedo la porta della sala aprirsi all'improvviso ed entrare una figura vestita di nero, arcigna, con il suo rosario stretto in mano, che inizia a salmodiare: è la zia suor Marie Clotilde, la madre superiora del convento di Saint Sulpice.

"Andrè ... poveri noi!" dico a bassa voce stringendo la mano del mio Andrè. "Ho dei brutti ricordi di questa zia, i suoi modi sbrigativi, il suo odore, le sue mani …"

"Dai Oscar, meglio non pensarci!"

"Si, però…"

"Sccc… non vorrei che ci sentisse!"

Seguo la cameriera che mi conduce nella sala da pranzo, cammino a passo spedito, entro, scruto. C'è la famiglia al completo, il mio sguardo si posa a capo tavola dove è seduto mio nipote, esclamo con tono severo: "Buona sera a tutti!"

Mi alzo in piedi di scatto, sposto il tovagliolo, scruto questa donnetta e rispondo preoccupato: "Buonasera cara zia Clotilde! Sono felice che abbiate deciso di raggiungerci!"

"Ne dubitavi Nipote?! Sono qui per intervenire alle nozze del nostro eretico e spretato parente!"

"Zia ... non siate così dura con mio fratello. è un'anima smarrita, ma ha espiato ed ottenuto dal Santo Padre la dispensa per il matrimonio ... ora Zia ... accomodatevi! Avete già cenato?!"

"Ho viaggiato per ben otto ore ininterrottamente per arrivare prima di sera in questo palazzo di perdizione. Ma non sono stanca e tanto meno affamata..." dico scrutando i commensali." In convento la vita non è certo un luogo di banchetti e in cui regna la lussuria. "concludo scrutando le pance gravide di ciascuna donna presente.

"Lussuria mia cara Zia? Ma ... Vi prego, accomodatevi a tavola con noi! O se preferite andiamo nel salottino!"

"Andrè ... io prevedo guai ... quando eravamo piccoli temevo le sue lezioni di catechismo!" dico sussurrando all'orecchio del mio Andrè. "Le lezione della zia erano sempre noiose, ore ed ore ad ascoltare la sua cantilena, mentre io sarei andata volentieri fuori a correre nel giardino, con il mio compagno di giochi ovviamente!"

"Ih ih … Stai parlando di me?!"

"Che domanda! Chi se no!"

"Oscar, dobbiamo mantenere la calma …" dico sussurrando sottovoce. "Anche io ricordo le ore di noia trascorse tua zia, Oscar."

Guardo mio nipote Augustin e con tono severo continuo: "Nel salottino? Ma avete finito di cenare?"

"Beh ... ormai direi di si!"

"Bene, in questo caso possiamo accomodarci in salotto."

Nanny si alza in piedi e sussurra: "Ma no, Augustin cosa dici! La Madre Superiora sarà affamata e …"

"In convento simo abituate a digiunare anche dodici ore al giorno, adesso desidero parlare con i miei congiunti, soprattutto con il nostro ormai ex Cardinale!" dico scrutandolo severamente.

"Certo Zia, come desiderate!"

Sento lo sguardo della zia addosso, povero me. Non l'ho mai sopportata! È anche e soprattutto per colpa sua se ho indossato la tonaca!

Ci alziamo tutti da tavola e ci trasferiamo nel salottino, Nanny rapida si dilegua e torna con delle cameriere ed il carrello dei dolci e dei liquori.

Le mie figlie si accomodano sui divanetti, con i loro mariti a fianco. Armand stringe forte la mano di Anna, mentre madamigella Elena guarda curiosa la nostra cara zia.

Sono tutti seduti alle poltrone tranne me, guardo severamente la mano di Armand stringere quella di una donna vistosamente gravida e dico: "Immagino che mademoiselle sia la tua fidanzata?!"

Sento la voce stridula e lo sguardo penetrante della zia posarsi sulla mia Anna, fa paura solo a guardarla questa suora, è così lugubre ….. chissà, forse farà anche uso del cilicio e di altri strumenti di privazione. Che orrore!

"Zia, Vi presento la Marchesa Clelia Anna, Signora del marchesato di Saluzzo, e il marchesino Carlo Vittorio Maurizio, mio figlio. E si, Madame Anna è la mia promessa sposa, domenica ci sarà la festa ufficiale Zia. Spero che vorrete prendervi parte." Rispondo con il tono più tranquillo che riesco a produrre, ma la mia voce trema comunque un poco.

"Armand …. Vedo che Madame è vistosamente gravida! Sei un uomo perso, un fornicatore!"

"Zia ... ma cosa dite!" rispondo un poco preoccupato.

"Padre ... cos'è un fornicatore? E perchè la sorella Vi guarda così male?!"

Sussurro a mio figlio: "Scc ... Carlo non è il momento per le tue domande ..."

"Nipote fa tacere immediatamente quel ragazzino! Dicevo, mi erano giunti delle voci circa i tuoi saltelli di fiore in fiore ma da qui a trovarmi di fronte a un figlio già grande è una vergogna!" rispondo decisa squadrando questo bimbetto impertinente.

"Zia ... Vi sono noti solo i miei trascorsi di gioventù. Ma ciò che mi lega ad Anna è un sentimento solido, lei e Carlo sono la mia famiglia. Ed ora attendiamo un altro figlio. Zia, come ben sapete, un figlio è un dono di Nostro Signore, che sia lodato" rispondo alzando gli occhi al cielo ed assumendo l'aria più sacerdotale che mi riesca.

Stringo il rosario tra le mani e ribatto con voce ancora più severa: "Ma come osi assumere un atteggiamento tanto pio e casto quando in te c'è solamente perversione e lussuria?!"

Guardo la zia, con la sua vice stridula e l'atteggiamento arcigno. Ma non poteva restare nel suo convento? Accidenti a lei, ad Augustin e a tutti quanti!

Nanny si avvicina a Carlo e, posando le mani sulle sue spalle, sussurra: "Vieni con me piccolo, è ora che tu vada a dormire. Su, vieni!"

"Ma Nanny ... quella signora sta sgridando mio padre ... ma cosa ha fatto? Lui è tanto buono ... E poi, Nanny ... io voglio il dolce! Al cioccolato! Posso restare?!" dico facendo uno sguardo supplichevole.

Guardo Carlo, ha gli stessi occhi furbi di Oscar ... e di Augustin e di Armand ... non c'è dubbio, questo bimbo è un piccolo furfantello, uno Jarjayes!

"Il dolce te lo porterò di sopra, ma tu non puoi restare qui. Su, andiamo!"

"Ma Nanny ... Madre ... aiutatemi ..."

"Carlo, da ascolto a Nanny, va di sopra."

Mia zia scruta mio figlio e dice: "Questo ragazzino, anche se non somiglia affatto alla nostra famiglia, oltre a possedere lo sguardo ha anche la tempra dei Jarjayes! Monsieur Carlo, date retta a Vostra madre, questi non sono discorsi per voi!"

"Tutti che ve la prendete con me, solo perchè sono un bambino. Ma io crescerò e diventerò un soldato come la zia Oscar! Diventerò generale!" rispondo tutto fiero e deciso, alzando un poco la voce e guardando la mia cuginona Oscar! Lei si che è un soldato!

Mia zia ribatte: "Ma si può sapere chi ha educato questo ragazzino? E' evidente che gli sono mancati i metodi di correzione! Armand, forse eri troppo impegnato a dileguarti dal confessionale per dedicarti alle tue opere terrene?"

"Non mi pare proprio Zia!"

Guardo mio marito e sussurro: "André voglio andare via, non sopporto mia zia."

"Andiamo! Prendo due fette di torta al cioccolato e qualcosa da bere..."

Vedo allontanarsi la minore delle mie nipoti e con tono autorevole dico: "Un momento voi due, fermi lì! Dove credete di andare? Oscar non hai avuto nemmeno la compiacenza di presentarmi tuo marito!"

"Ma...Zia! Lo conoscete benissimo. E poi...mi pare di avervi invitata alle nostre nozze!" Rispondo fiera a combattiva. Guai a lei se osa toccare il mio Andrè!

"Non ho preso parte alle tue nozze perché non potevo lasciare la direzione del mio convento e poi André Grandièr lo conosco come il tuo attendente, con come tuo marito! Quindi ti invito caldamente a fare le dovute presentazioni."

Sento la voce di questa strega, stridula e arrogante. Non la sopportavo da bambina e non la sopporto neppure ora, che sono adulta ed abituata a tutto!

Guardo mia moglie e sussurro: "Marguerite...prevedo guai!"

Lo temo anch'io Augustin… ma si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in testa? Perché hai invitato tua zia alle nozze di Armand? Lo sai come la pensa! E poi se ha tanto da ridire perché non se la prende con suo fratello Claude? Lui si che conduce una vita dissoluta!"

"Zia ... Vi presento mio marito, Andrè Grandièr de Jarjayes, conte di Collegno! Sappiate che mio padre lo ha adottato!" Rispondo decisa e fiera, pronta a difendere il mio sposo dalle grinfie di questa pazza.

"Conte? Adottato?!"rispondo adirata. "Augustin perché non mi hai scritto che l'hai adottato …. Adottato?! COSA! Ora che ci penso … Augustin ma sei impazzito! AHHHH MA QUESTO E' UN ATTO INCESTUOSO!" faccio il segno della croce. "Signore abbi pietà per l'anima di questi poveri tre sciagurati …"

"Un momento, chi sarebbero gli sciagurati?"

"Come chi?! Ma TU mio pazzo nipote! E infine queste due anime perse: Oscar e André."

"Bene Zia, ora che avete espresso il Vostro santo pensiero ... io e mio marito andiamo di sopra. Come vedete attendo mia figlia ... e sono stanca!"

Scruto mia nipote con attenzione, soppeso con lo sguardo il suo ventre e ribatto: "Un momento! Il tuo ventre è troppo gonfio per i mesi che intercorrono dal tuo matrimonio! Oscar, André voi due avete fornicato?!"

Vedo la zia farsi di nuovo il segno della croce, temo che tra un po' cercherà un aspersorio per farci il bagno nell'acqua benedetta, o chiamerà un esorcista …. Chissà. Ma a me tutto ciò non importa, io sono felice così!

"Si certo! E ne sono fiera ed orgogliosa! Ed ora scusateci!"

Guardo mia sorella Marianne che ride, coprendosi la bocca con il ventaglio.

"AHHHHH QUESTA E' UNA FAMIGLIA DI VIZZIOSI, DI LUSSURIOSI!" urlo facendomi nuovamente il segno della croce. "Armand, perché non spieghi a tua nipote che fornicare è un atto gravissimo, condannato da Nostro Signore! Armand, hai una Bibbia a portata di mano?"

"Una Bibbia? Nella mia stanza...e credo in biblioteca e nella cappella Zia! Ma sono certo che Voi abbiate la Vostra!" Rispondo con tono ironico.

"Ohhh Ma cosa vado a chiedere a un fornicatore incallito?!"

Con tono pacato Oscar ribatte: "Bene... Zia, io e MIO marito andiamo a gustarci il dolce di sopra! Con permesso, auguro a tutti una buona notte!"

Tiro la veste a mia madre e domando candidamente: "Madre, cosa significano fornicatore, lussurioso e vizioso?"

"Carlo ... non è il momento. Ora vai in camera tua! Su ... forza!" rispondo cercando di mantenere la calma.

Certo che Armand ha una famiglia davvero ….. strana!

"Padre Vi prego spiegatemelo voi! Voi siete stato un Cardinale quindi saprete il significato di queste parole!"

"Carlo, vai in camera tua ... ne parliamo domani! Sii educato, saluta tutti e ritirati!"

"E va bene! Sig …"

Mia zia Clotilde mi scruta severamente e ribatte con tono altrettanto ironico: "Certo che se tu Armand avessi conosciuto il significato di quelle parole non ti saresti comportato da libertino quale sei, oppure nel convento dove hai studiato non te l'hanno spiegato bene? Forse mio caro ex Cardinale eri distratto dai tuoi pensieri impuri?"

Stringo la mano a mio padre e domando: "Padre almeno prima di congedarmi, potete spiegarmi cosa significa libertino?"

All'improvviso sento una risata fragorosa, è mia nipote Joséphine che dice: "Emm .. scusatemi zia ma la gravidanza mi induce a ridere in modo irrefrenabile! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Joséphine! Alla tua età ti dedichi ancora alla riproduzione?! È scandaloso! Un'altra vergogna! Ah...ma a voi tutti penserò io! Domani arriverà padre Michel, un gesuita mio padre spirituale. Vi voglio tutti nella cappella per la Santa Messa e la confessione!"

"IO confessarmi?! MAI! Zia con tutto il rispetto ma se Vi foste sposata avreste conosciuto le gioie dell'amore e sareste sicuramente meno arcigna. E adesso scusatemi che mio marito ed io abbiamo un certo affare da discutere! Ahhh Zia, dimenticavo, anch'io come Oscar mi sono dilettata a fare le prove prematrimoniali, e visto che siamo in argomento, IO non mi sono mai confessata e soprattutto pentita di ciò che ho fatto! Buona notte a tutti! Andiamo Charles!" dico afferrando la mano di mio marito e trascinandolo di sopra.

Arresto il passo guardo Nanny. "Carissima e adorata nonnina, ti raccomando di far alloggiare la zia Clotilde lontano dalla mia stanza altrimenti questa notte difficilmente dormirebbe! Ih ih …."

"Joséphine...Vostra zia si sistemerà nella sua stanza ... accanto a tuo padre e Armand ..."

Armand ribatte: "Come! Ma noooo…"

"Andrè ... dici che é troppo tardi per rifugiarci in caserma?!" Sussurro piano piano mentre ci allontaniamo dalla mia ingombrante e numerosa famiglia.

"Amore mio ma non sei stanca? E poi per preparare la carrozza ci vuole tempo!"

"Uff... senti ... io credo proprio che domani mattina dovremo recarci in caserma, per questioni della massima urgenza! E ne avremo per tutto il giorno ... forse anche oltre ..."

"Ma Oscar! E va bene, vuol dire che ci rifugeremo nel casino di caccia!"

"Ehi George, fratello, meglio che andiamo via con le nostre mogli altrimenti la zia si accanisce anche contro di noi …"

"Si si ... fuggiamo! Questa suora proprio non mi piace!"

"Marguerite...e se fuggissimo anche noi? Potremmo andare a Versailles ... nel nostro appartamento ... da soli ... tu ed io ... io e te ..." dico a voce bassa, calda, sussurrando piano vicino al collo di mia moglie.

UEEEEE …. UEEEEE ….. UEEEEEE...

Vedo Maxim scendere di corsa le scale, è in preda all'agitazione, mi si avvicina e dice: "Scusate Madame Marguerite ma la piccola Marie non fa che piangere e con lei anche la mia povera Luisa. Per favore venite di sopra!"

UEEEE … UEEEE …

La zia Clotilde ribatte severamente: "Maxim non sapevo che anche tu mancassi di educazione! Non si saluta la badessa che tra l'altro è la più anziana della famiglia?"

"Oh ... si certo, perdonatemi Badessa. Che il Signore sia con Voi!" Rispondo facendo un piccolo inchino.

"E così il Signore ti ha liberato dalle tue colpe e ti ha reso padre?!"

"Si si ... certo. Ora però scusatemi. Madame Marguerite... Vi prego ... non so cosa fare... " dico con tono concitato.

"Aspetta caro, adesso vengo di sopra!" guardo la zia Clotilde faccio un piccolo inchino e dico: "Con per messo, mia figlia e mia nipote hanno bisogno di me!"

"Uhm …. e sia Marguerite…... a domani mattina, vi aspetto tutti alla cappella alle sei e trenta!"

"Si … ma adesso scusatemi!"

Vedo la zia Clotilde avanzare verso Anna e dice: "Quando nascerà il vostro ennesimo frutto del peccato?"

"Sorella …. mio figlio, frutto dell'amore e non del peccato, nascerà a inizio febbraio! Ed io sono fiera di ciò che ho fatto e dell'amore che lega me e Armand! Che Vi sia chiaro!" rispondo decisa, per nulla intimidita da questa cornacchia in abito talare. Adesso basta.

"Ohhhh ma … siete una sfacciata!" guardo Armand e continuo: "Certo nipote, non ti saresti mai potuto innamorare di una donna timorata di Dio! Che vergogna!"

"Vi sbagliate! Io sono molto credente. Ho sofferto per questo sentimento. Ma ora che Armand ha lasciato la tonaca non permetterò a nessuno di frapporsi tra di noi! Ed ora scusateci, noi andiamo a dare la buona notte a nostro figlio, Carlo!" Afferro la mano di Armand e lo strascino via con me.

Non ho mai visto Anna così decisa, arrabbiata e combattiva. La mia Anna ... sempre così dolce!

"Ohhh ma … che il Signori perdoni questa famiglia di fornicatori!"

Marianne ribatte: "Zia, forse vi riferite a Vostro fratello, lo zio Claude? Lui si che conduce una vita dissoluta, visto che ci sono giunte le sue gesta eroiche anche dal Regno di Napoli! Sapete come lo ha nominato la benemerita Imperatrice? Claude lu pourc, ossia il poco. Forse non sapete che Vostro fratello ha figli sparsi non solo per il regno Sabaudo ma anche qui in Francia e come se non bastasse ci ha provato anche con la moglie del suo "miglior" amico. E adesso scusateci, anch'io e mio marito siamo stanchi. Buona notte!"

"Ohhh ma non è possibile! Sono allibita da questa famiglia. Le mie nipoti sono irrispettose e poco educate.

Augustin, sei rimasto solo tu! Vorrà dire che reciterai il rosario e le preghiere con me! Forza! Inginocchiati e preghiamo!"

"Oh Zia... perdonatemi ma devo ... devo andare a controllare che Oscar stia bene. Sapete ... è alla sua prima gravidanza ... però Voi pregate affinché il suo ventre mi dia un nipotino, François!" Rispondo fuggendo dal salottino a passo spedito. Certo che la Zia é peggiorata molto con l'età!

Vedo mio nipote allontanarsi in tutta fretta, percorre la scalinata e dico: "Nipote, se è tuo desiderio avere un maschio da quei due fornicatori, allora mettiti l'anima in pace: Dio punirà te e le tue figlie dandoti sole femmine!"

Mi fermo all'improvviso, le parole della zia mi hanno fatto spaventare. Quella donna è pazza …. E non vorrei che portasse sfortuna! Mi volto, la guardo dritto negli occhi e rispondo: "ZIAAAA! Non ditelo neppure per scherzo! E ritirate subito il Vostro anatema!"

"Niente affatto! Augustin ricordi la storia di re Davide e Betsabea? Beh anche sulla tua famiglia si abbatterà la maledizione divina: sarai circondato solo da femmine. E questo perché le tue figlie sono tutte peccatrici e fornicatrici!"

"Zia ... inizio a credere che sia solo colpa Vostra se ho avuto tutte figlie femmine! Vedete di non tirarmi altri brutti scherzi o Vi assicuro che Ve ne pentirete amaramente! Ricordatevi bene che IO sono il capofamiglia!" Rispondo fulminando con lo sguardo la zia. Questo è davvero troppo.

Salgo spedito le scale e incontro Nanny, che ha assistito alla scena.

Percorro furioso i corridoi del primo piano, passo davanti alle stanze delle mie figlie, mi fermo davanti a quella di Oscar e busso, tanto è salita da poco e non starà di certo dormendo.

"Avanti!" rispondo decisa al tocco sulla porta. Tanto può essere solo mio padre. Questo bussare forte, deciso e nervoso, è solo il suo.

"Oscar, Andrè scusatemi solo un attimo!" entro deciso, richiudo la porta quasi sbattendola e mi lascio cadere su una poltrona del salottino di mia figlia.

La guardo per bene, è ancora vestita, ha in mano un piattino con una fetta di torta al cioccolato che sta mangiando con gusto. Andrè è seduto al suo fianco con in mano un flut di vino bianco. Afferro un bicchiere dal tavolino, lo riempio e lo butto giù deciso.

"Ecco, ora va meglio. Accidenti alla Zia ed alle sue maledizioni!" sbotto sedendomi scomposto. Mi sistemo un poco la parrucca, allento il fiocco dello jabot ed allungo le gambe.

"Padre, addirittura Vi ha maledetto? E per quale motivo?"

"Oh ... mi ha augurato di avere solo nipoti femmine, a questo giro. E temo che sia per colpa sua se non ho avuto un figlio maschio. Alla luce di ciò ... Andrè, se sarà Sophie non sarà colpa tua ma di quella cornacchia iettatrice che ho per zia. Accidenti a lei ed ai suoi sermoni! E domani mattina ci tocca pure la messa con il suo confessore gesuita ..."

"Padre, è solo colpa Vostra. Sapevate com'è fatta, non dovevate invitarla!" rispondo osservando mio padre. "Avete proprio una strana espressione, solitamente siete sempre così deciso, ordinato, impeccabile. Questa sera avete perso la pazienza, la zia Clotilde ha il potere di rendervi nervoso, più del solito."

"Figliola ma come non diventare nervoso? E poi ... io non l'ho invitata! Ho ricevuto una sua missiva in cui mi diceva che era stata informata dal suo confessore, che è in contatto con qualche tonaca scarlatta romana, della scelta di Armand di abbandonare la tonaca! Accidenti a lui ... alla fine è tutta colpa sua!" rispondo mentre riempio di nuovo il bicchiere e bevo con avidità.

"Colpa dello zio! Ma cosa dite! Il povero zio Armand è la vittima delle stupide convenzioni sociali."

"Bah ... comunque, sono venuto solo per dire ad Andrè che non lo rincorrerò con la spada sguainata per tutto il parco, nè gli manderò tutti gli epiteti noti ed ignoti. No, se sarà Sophie sarà solo colpa della zia Clotilde. Bene ragazzi, vi auguro una buona notte ... e vedete di riposare, sono stato chiaro? Non ho ben capito in quale stanza dormirà la zia …. Sempre che dorma quella pazza!"

"Non è problema! Che dorma dove vuole, l'importante è che giri all'argo dalla mia camera!"

"Speriamo ... a domani ragazzi ... e riposate, mi sono spiegato Andrè? Riposo ... per tutti, in tutti i sensi ... chiaro?!" dico alzandomi dalla poltrona e guardando Andrè dritto negli occhi. Guai a lui se non lascerà riposare mia figlia ...

"Si, Padre, tranquillo! Lascerò dormire mia moglie!"

"Bene ... a domani mattina ... per la messa ... povero me! Anzi, poveri noi!" dico uscendo dalla stanza della mia piccola.

Entro nella mia stanza, vedo Marguerite venirmi incontro, mi avvicino, le sussurro appena: "Marguerite ... che serata! Dimmi, la piccola Marie sta bene?!" inizio a sfilarmi la giacca, posandola su una poltroncina, poi passo al lungo gilet.

"Si, si sta bene! Augustin temo che l'arrivo di tua zia porterà scompiglio a palazzo…"

"Oh cara ... io ne sono certo! Per cortesia, assicurati solo che Oscar non cerchi di fuggire da palazzo. Nelle sue condizioni non è proprio il caso!"

"Augustin hai perfettamente ragione ma infondo non possiamo certo impedirle di allontanarsi e poi Oscar sta bene, non ha problemi di salute."

"Marguerite ... non voglio che corra rischi ... ti prego, domani mattina parlale ... e convincila a vestirsi in maniera decorosa! Con i pantaloni di Andrè é davvero buffa! Ah ah ah!" scoppio a ridere, povera cara, non vuole arrendersi all'utilizzo di abiti femminili ….. ma così ….

"Ah ah ah … Si, hai perfettamente ragione Augustin! Ah ah ah … Augustin debbo parlarti …"

"Dimmi cara" mi lascio cadere stanco sulla poltrona dopo essermi infilato la mia tenuta da notte, tengo ancora in mano la mia berretta bianca con il pom pom e, siccome ho intenzioni ben precise, ho indosso solo le coulottes bianche.

"Augustin, dopo domani ci sarà la festa per tuo fratello ecco … vedi … credo che Armand non abbia pensato di regalare l'anello di fidanzamento ad Anna …"

"Uhm ... in effetti non credo che abbia avuto il tempo. Marguerite hai una strana luce negli occhi ..dimmi ... cosa stai pensando?!"

"Sto pensando che Armand non solo non ha avuto il tempo ma anche la disponibilità per comprarne uno, quindi … Augustin…" dico prendendo il portagioie. "Tutti i gioielli della tua povera madre sono in mio possesso, credo che sia giusto che una parte vada ad Anna, compreso l'anello di brillanti e smeraldi …."

"Oh... Marguerite! Domani faremo scegliere ad Armand quale anello donare ad Anna ... ovviamente avrà bisogno del tuo consiglio! Sei un vero angelo, amore mio!" dico le ultime parole posando le labbra su quelle di mia moglie.

Arrossisco per le parole di mio marito e sussurro: "Augustin, desidero che tutto venga fatto con giustizia, nulla di più!"

"Certo mia cara, con Oscar abbiamo già deciso di cedere una piccola proprietà ad Armand...perché possa mantenere la sua famiglia, sia occupato nella gestione e possa trasmettere qualcosa alla creatura che Anna attende. Oscar é uguale a te ... generosa e giusta. Rinuncia a parte della sua eredità per suo zio ... non é da tutti!"

"Ma no, caro cosa dici! E' giusto che venga diviso equamente, tutto qui!... Dimmi caro, hai visto il letto che ho fatto portare nella nostra stanza?"

"Uhm ... l'altra notte ci ho dormito ... da solo! Da dove arriva?"

"Oh caro ... è uno dei tanti chiusi nell'ala che non utilizziamo! Di più non ho potuto fare...mi dispiace! Però il materasso è stato rinfrescato e le lenzuola sono pulite ... quindi ... noi due ... potremmo... senza fare troppo rumore ..." dico maliziosa.

Mi avvento su mia moglie, la bacio con passione mentre le mie mani percorrono la sua schiena, sussurro: "Oh Marguerite, non vedo l'ora di possederti!"

"Augustin... ih ih ... quanta fretta!"

"Forse tu non ne hai amore mio?" dico mentre le bacio il collo. "Ti amo Marguerite … ti amo da impazzire …"

"Ah ah …" scoppio a ridere felice mentre Augustin mi spinge verso il nostro letto...mi lascio portare da lui fino a cadere sulle coperte.

"Ti amo... Augustin...mi sei mancato tanto!"

"Oh Anche tu cara … uhm … non vedo l'ora di averti…".

All'improvviso sento un bussare timido alla porta e la voce di Maxime: "Madame … Madame …. Vi prego aprite …. Ho bisogno di Voi!"

"A...Augustin...aspetta ... "

"Oh Marguerite, non pensare a quell'idiota ma a me, tuo marito che ti desidera ardentemente …. ti voglio Marguerite …"

Busso ancora.

"Madame, Vi prego, ho bisogno di Voi, aprite …."

"Augustin! Non essere egoista! Se Maxime è qui sarà successo qualcosa. Forza! Ricomponiti e apri quella porta, subito!"

Batto il pugno sul letto e digrigno: "Maledizione! Possibile che in questa casa non ci possa essere un attimo di pace!"

"Su su ... forza e coraggio Generale! Il tuo esercito familiare richiede la tua presenza! Ih ih..."

"Arg … Maledizione!" sussurro a bassa voce mentre mi rimetto i pantaloni per poi infilarmi la giacca da camera.

"Bene Augustin... caro ... domani pomeriggio mi porteresti al casino di caccia?!"

"Ci puoi giurare, ma questo non significa che non appena avrai parlato con quell'idiota io non debba averti!" spalanco con irruenza la porta e fissando dritto negli occhi severamente mio genero dico: "Si può sapere cosa ti succede?"

Lo sguardo del generale mi spaventa, ha una grinta ed una strana luce negli occhi, come se volesse ucciermi ….. inizio a sudare ed a balbettare ….

"Ge … ge … generale … scu … scusate ma … Generale avete una strana faccia, Vi sentite male?"

UEEEE … UEEEE ...

"Io sto benissimo. Tu invece no. E se non hai una spiegazione per tutto questo trambusto ti conviene iniziare a correre ... sono stato chiaro Maxime?"

UEEEE … UEEEEEEEEEEEE …."

"Generale … ecco … io Vi capisco perfettamente, siete appena tornato dopo mesi e … poi … la notte scorsa …"

UEEEEE UEEEEEE UEEEEE

"Se non fosse necessario io … non vi avrei disturbato ma …"

UEEEE UEEEE …

"Lo so che volete rimanere con Vostra moglie ma …"

"ORA BASTA! Maxim, si può sapere cosa accidenti vuoi!" rispondo deciso sfiorando con le dita la spada che ho afferrato."Maxim se non l'hai ancora capito il mio è un sottile messaggio .. . O ti sbrighi o saranno guai ... se non vuoi puzzare di letame per mesi! AVANTI!"

"Ssssiii Sissignore!"

"Augustin, ti prego lascia parlare Maxim!"

"Gra grazie Madame! Ecco … Madame, Marie non fa che piangere e anche mia moglie! Io … ecco … non so cosa fare…"

"Arrivo Maxime ... arrivo! Su su ... stai tranquillo e sorridi! A dopo caro ..."

"Mi mi mi dispiace Generale, vedrò di rimandarvi Vostra moglie quanto prima!"

"Sarà meglio per te ... e per il tuo profumo ... eau de crottin ..."

Vedo Marguerite allontanarsi in tutta fretta con Maxime, mi siedo pesantemente sul letto e digrigno: "Ma perché tutto a me?! Arg … Comunque è meglio che vada a controllare, non vorrei che la mia nipotina stia davvero male!"

Mi infilo in tutta fretta le scarpe e lascio la mia camera, passo davanti alla stanza della zia e sento la sua voce stridula salmodiare le sue giaculatorie ... povero me! Che notte! Poi supero la stanza di Oscar ... uhm ... non resisto ... sbircio appena...è tutto buio e tutto silenzioso... bene bene ...

Vedo spalancarsi la porta di mio fratello Armand e dico: "Si può sapere cosa fai ancora in piedi e soprattutto dove pensi andare?"

"Augustin..." Rispondo a bassa voce spalancando le braccia. "Fratello, cosa credi che non ti capisca?! Anch'io sono nella tua stessa situazione: NULLA. Hai capito? NULLA! Ecco ... quindi ... con permesso ...io andrei da Anna!"

"Ma sei impazzito! Lo sai che nostra zia è qui?!"

"Certo...e allora?!"

"E allora cosa! Potrebbe scoprirti e apriti cielo!"

"Augustin... in tutta onestà... ma chi se ne frega! Ecco ... te l'ho detto ed ora mi sento meglio. Vado da Anna. Buona notte ... e vedi di rendere felice quella santa di Marguerite! Il Signore ti ha concesso una moglie che è una santa."

"Ops … Armand ma si può sapere in che modo ti esprimi?! Ed io pensavo che soltanto tuo figlio avesse bisogno di buoni precettori per apprendere le buone maniere! A questo punto credo che nostra zia abbia ragione: i frati ti hanno insegnato ben poco le regole monastiche! Ah ah ah ah"

"Augustinnnnnn! Ma cosa dici?!"

"Ah ah ah .. Io cosa dico?! E tu allora poco fa cosa hai detto?"

"Io?! Io vado da Anna!"

"Si, certo, vai da Anna! Ih ih ih ... Fratello sei proprio fuori di testa! Dimmi un'ultima cosa ..."

"Cosa?!"

"Hai mai provato l'astinenza per così tanto tempo?"

"Io?! Ehm...ecco..."

"Ah ah ah ... vado dalla mia nipotina! Ah ah ah ..." rido allontanandomi in tutta fretta.

"Sgrunt..."

Seguo Maxime in camera di mia figlia, man mano che mi avvicino sento il pianto di Marie...e di Luisa.

Entro e vedo mia figlia con in braccio la piccola, entrambe in lacrime.

"Luisa ... cara, cosa succede?! Su su ... non piangere!"

"Ahhhh … BOUUUUU … Madre! Non so perché mia figlia sta piangendo! Bouuuuu …."

"Ma ... su su ... dalla a me ... ma dimmi... ha mangiato?!"

"Ma mangiato? Veramente … no, certo che no! AHHHHH … per colpa mia, mia figlia sta digiunando! Ahhhh … povera figlia mia! Bouuuuu … MAXIMMM! Va a cerca immediatamente una balia!"

"Ma Luisa prova ad allattarla! Su dai! Non è difficile...anzi! E poi non l'hai già fatto?"

"… Ecco io … ma … Oh Madre io …"

"Tu niente allatta la piccola, capito?"!"

"COME! Io doveri … cosa! Ma Madre cosa dite! Maxim, perché sei ancora qui corri a cercare una balia. PRESTO!"

UEEEE … UEEEE ..

Entro in camera di mia figlia l'ascolto e dico: "Luisa, per caso sei andata fuori di testa? Come pretendi di trovare una balia su due piedi?!" dico avvicinandomi a mia nipote e sfiorandole il viso, sussurro alla piccola: "Povera Marie principessa delle due Sicilie, senti che razza di madre ti è capitato!"

UEEEE... UEEEE …

"Avanti, sbrigati ad allattare la principessa Marie.."

UEEEE … UEEEE ...

"Padre! Ma cosa diavolo dite?! Maximmmmeeee! Esigo una balia! Ora, subito!"

"Sssssi … certo certo ...vado …"

UEEEE … UEEEE…

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio genero e con tono alto e severo ribatto: "EHI TU, UOMO PRIVO DI SPINA DORSALE, TI ORDINO DI NON MUOVERTI DI QUI, CAPITO?!"

UEEEE … UEEE …

Guardo minacciosamente mia figlia e continuo: "E TU MADRE SNATURATA, TI ORDINO DI SCOPRIRTI IL PETTO E SFAMA MIA NIPOTE, IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Augustin ... credo sia meglio che tu vada nella nostra stanza. Esci anche tu Maxime. Forza, fuori."

"NO. Marguerite, rimarrò qui fin tanto che MIA nipote non verrà sfamata da questa sciagurata di figlia che TU mi hai dato! Ma dove si è mai visto che una madre faccia morire di fame i propri figli?! Luisa sei una donnicciola viziata!" guardo mio genero e continuo: "Se mia figlia è una donnetta insignificante, è solo per colpa tua. Avanti Luisa, fa mangiare la piccola!"

"Augustin, ascoltami bene. Te lo dico con le buone maniere un'ultima volta. ESCI DA QUESTA STANZA! Se non lo fai potrai scordarti di essere sposato fino al 30 febbraio ... mi sono spiegata?!"

"Marguerite, anche tu utilizzi il ricatto più antico del mondo? Ricordati che IO sono un uomo fedele. Comunque se è questo che vuoi … e va bene, uscirò da questa stanza ma io e questo idiota che mi ritrovo come genero aspetteremo fuori la porta. E tu Luisa, guai se continuo a sentire i pianti della mia principessa, intesi?!" borbotto spingendo fuori dalla stanza mio genero.

"Uff...che fatica. Bene Luisa...ora a noi due" dico guardando mia figlia con aria truce: "Perché non vuoi allattarla?"

"Ecco .. io … Madre io … insomma … Madre non voglio che si sciupino i seni."

"Oooohhh... Ma … COSA! Sei per caso impazzita?!"

"AHHHH … BOUUU … NOOO … non voglio … il mio povero decoltè ahhh …"

"Adesso basta! Non voglio sentire sciocchezze! Tua figlia ha fame! Tu sei l'unica che può sfamarla quindi ... vedi di nutrirla o ti assicuro che te la vedrai con me!"

"BOUUUU … NOOOOO Non voglio! AHHHHH … Madre cercate una balia! AHHHHH …"

"BASTA! ORA FAI COME DICO IO O GIURO CHE RIVEDRAI TUA FIGLIA E TUO MARITO QUANDO SARAI VECCHIA!"

UEEEEE … UEEEE…

"AHHHHH NOOOOO Madre abbiate pietà di me! Bouuuuu…"

Maxim ed io siamo dietro la porta, sento i pianti della piccola susseguiti da quelli di mia figlia, e dico: "Maxim se tua moglie non la smette di comportarsi da sciocca, giuro che entro con la spada e la costringerò ad allattare la mia povera nipote! Maxim sarà tutta colpa tua se arriverò a tanto!"

"Mia?! Ma Signore io ... cosa ho mai fatto?!"

"Come cosa! Sono dieci anni che sei il marito di mia figlia!"

"Sssi lo so … ma io non capisco di cosa mi accusate …"

"Come non capisci?! L'hai viziata come una bambina capricciosa e adesso vedi quali sono i risultati? Ma ti pare normale che si rifiuti di sfamare sua figlia?! Tra l'altro non capisco quale è la ragione di tale atteggiamento! Mi chiedo a chi tu possa somigliare, visto che tuo padre è un uomo dal pugno di ferro, esattamente il contrario di te!"

"Signore.. ." Rispondo con aria innocente spalancando le braccia.

"Ahhh beh a te penserò io. Da domani verrai con me!"

"Con Voi?! Ma ... dove Signore?!" Rispondo preoccupato.

"Da questo momento sei arruolato, affiancherai Sassoin ed entrambi sarete due semplici soldati agli ordini del Generale Augustin François Reynier conte de Jarjayes!"

"Ma...io..."

"Vedrai ti renderò un vero uomo, proprio come ho fatto con quegli altri due idioti."

"Di chi parlate Signore?" domando preoccupato, io non voglio andare nell'esercito …

"Di Louis e Charles! Quei due "Signori" non erano in grado nemmeno di impugnare la spada…"

"Volete dire che adesso sanno duellare?"

"Beh, rimangono sempre due imbecilli ma almeno sono riusciti a portare la pelle a casa! Ih ih … Dovevi vederli! Si sono battuti davvero bene contro i nostri assalitori! Ih ih … Eh si, posso vantarmi di aver tirato furi da quei due buoni a nulla un poco di dignità che mancava!" rispondo fiero.

"Vo volete dire che siete stati assaliti Signore?"

"Ma certo! E più volte! Quindi mio caro figliolo, ho deciso che anche tu dovrai imparare a maneggiare le armi!"

"Ma ecco .. io … da ragazzo ho appreso l'uso delle armi …"

"Ma non abbastanza, visto che sei un perfetto rammollito."

"Sssiii Sissignore … co .. come vo .. volete.."

"Maxime, mi stai irritando, smettila di balbettare, visto che non sei balbuziente!"

"Si si Sissignore …"

"Allora Luisa?! Cosa hai deciso?!"

"AHHHHH I miei seni nooooo … non voglio!"UEEEEE UEEEEE..."

"Bene...lo hai voluto tu .." rispondo afferrando la piccola, inizio a cullarla ed esco dalla stanza.

"Marguerite ….. cosa succede cara?!" dico quando vedo mia moglie uscire dalla stanza con in braccio la mia principessina.

"Augustin …. con Luisa ci vogliono le maniere forti! O la allatta lei o ci penso io …. ma poi non gliela rendo più!"

"Ma si può sapere perché quella sciagurata non vuole? E' forse impazzita!"

Sento la voce di mio padre, mi ha dato della pazza, spero che mia madre non gli dica la ragione della mia decisione altrimenti … Oh povera me! Ho paura di mio padre, urlo disperata: "NOOO NON DITELO! E VA BENE, AVETE VINTO! AHHHH … BOUUU … PORTATE QUI MIA FIGLIA! AHHH …"

"Marguerite hai sentito? La pazza di tua figlia ha detto di riportare la piccola …"

UEEE … UEEE …

"Ma poi dovrai dirmi il motivo perché quella sciagurata si è rifiutata! Su … corri … vai!"

"Vedi …. adesso ha ceduto, vado! Comunque Augustin, è colpa tua se è venuta su così! Solo tua!"

Faccio una rapida giravolta, coccolo la mia piccola Marie e torno da Luisa.

"Come! Ma … Marguerite non capisco di cosa mi accusi?" domando incredulo mentre mia moglie torna nuovamente nella stanza. "Maxim hai visto cosa hai combinato?! E' soltanto colpa tua se mia moglie si è arrabbiata con me!"

"Mia? Ma …. Generale, cosa avrei mai fatto io?!" domando preoccupato, quando il generale si arrabbia …. Fa davvero paura!

"Tutto! TUTTO! Maxim se mia moglie non ….. non … insomma credo che tu abbia capito, infondo se sei riuscito a mettere al mondo MIA nipote, non sei tanto tonto!"

"Ma Signore … se avete un problema con Madame …. non è di certo per colpa mia!"

"Certo che è colpa tua! Lo sai cosa stavamo facendo prima che ci interrompessi? Ascolta, se Luisa è capricciosa è soltanto colpa tua. Per fortuna che mia moglie ha risolto il problema anche se non ho capito cosa avesse quella svampita. Io torno in camera mia e domani, che prenderò servizio, TU verrai con me, chiaro?! … Tzé giuro che farò di te un uomo!" dico allontanandomi in tutta fretta.

Torno da mia figlia con la piccola avvolta alla copertina, la scruto severamente e dico: "Su, avanti, adesso tocca a te, scopri il petto e allatta la piccola!"

"AHHHH NOOOO AHHHH Ma perché nessuno mi capisce?! … Il mio bellissimo decolté! AHHHH …. NOOO … povera me! Sniff .. sniff …"

"LUISA! Ora basta! Smettila di fare i capricci! O collabori o mi porto via MIA nipote e tu non la rivedrai più!"

UEEEEE … UEEEE … Sniff ….. UEEEE … Mi abbasso lentamente la spallina della camicia tra i singhiozzi e sussurro: "Domani, mandate qualcuno a cercare una balia! Sinff …"

"Vergognati! Nemmeno l'imperatrice Carolina ha una balia per il suo piccolo Gennarino!"

"OOOOOHHHH Snifff! Ma io voglio una baliaaa!" dico prendendo la mia piccola e appoggiandola al seno.

UEEE … UEEE …

"E' pazzesco! Mai avrei immaginato che fossi tanto egoista!"

"Madre! Sniff …. io non sono egoista! BUUUOOOOO!"

"Ahhh NO?! E come lo chiami il tuo atteggiamento? Altruismo? Amore di madre o cosa? Su avanti parla!" UEEEE … UEEE …

"Lo chiamo desiderio di avere una balia, come tutte le nobildonne! Ecco!"

"Ma ti rendi conto che siamo nel bel mezzo della notte?! Dove l'andiamo a cercare?!"

"Si .. però … sniff … sniff …" Sussurro tra i singhiozzi. Scopro il seno, la piccola è tra le mie braccia, singhiozza, l'avvicino appena, forse ha sentito l'odore del latte, vedo che con la bocca sta cercando il capezzolo, l'avvicino appena, l'afferra, succhia avidamente, urlo: "AHI CHE MALE! Nooo Madre mi fa troppo male!"

"Zitta e lasciala fare! Lei sa cosa fare e come farlo. E guardala, è bellissima!"

"Sniff … sniff … il mio povero e bellissimo decolté! Sniff …"

"Ma smettila! Il mio decolté è ancora di tutto rispetto! Ed ho allattato anche io, non tutte voi ….. ma di sicuro ho allattato! Quindi falla finita e sii ragionevole!"

"Sniff … sniff … sniff … succhia troppo forte … mi fa male! Bouuu … "

"Bene … ora faccio entrare Maxime e vi occupate di lei, voi due assieme! Sono stata chiara Luisa?!"dico mentre apro la porta. "Entra Maxime! Vai da tua moglie e tua figlia!"

"Sssiii Madame!"

Avanzo timidamente, vedo mia moglie allattare la piccola, sussurro: "Luisa … amore … tutto bene?"

"MAXIME! Come può andare tutto bene? TUA figlia mi sta mangiando! Ed il mio povero e splendido seno diventerà molle e cadente! BOOOUUUU…"

"Ma no, cara … vedrai che rimarrà florido e sodo come piace a me … cioè a te!" guardo mia suocera, arrossisco e sussurro: "Scusatemi Madame, io … ecco … non volevo dire …"

"Bene … io vado … mi raccomando … niente urla e niente pianto …. di adulti! Buona notte ragazzi, buona notte bambina mia!"

"Madreee! Non vorrete abbandonarmi! Sniffff"

"Luisa …" rispondo sconsolata.

"Almeno rimanete finché Marie non finisce! Sniff … ahi che male!"

"E sia ….. " rispondo sconsolata lasciandomi cadere su una poltroncina. Temo che ci vorrà parecchio per sfamare la piccola ….. povero Augustin … ih ih …

In punta di piedi percorro il corridoio che mi porta alla stanza di Anna, sono dietro la porta, sto per bussare quando alle mie spalle sento la voce di mia zia: "Vade retro da quella porta, peccatore impenitente!"

Mi volto e la vedo lì, nel suo abito monastico, tutto nero, con in testa questo velo enorme, il suo sguardo arcigno illuminato dal candelabro che tiene nelle mani callose e sformate. Si vedono tutte le ossa, e ha le unghie ricurve.

"Zi ... Zia! Ma ... non dormite?! Non siete stanca del viaggio? Possibile!"

"Armand ma cosa dici! Forse non hai vissuto in convento per non saperlo?! Eppure sei stato un servitore di Nostro Signore! Tutto si fa in un convento tranne che dormire. Ma tu cosa ci fai dietro la porta della Marchesa?"

"Oh...eh...io... " E adesso cosa faccio?!

Assumo un atteggiamento guardingo, afferro con decisione il rosario che è dentro la mia tasca, lo tiro fuori e con ton tono severo dico: "Avanti peccatore, inginocchiati e bacia la croce!"

"Eh?! No no ... grazie Zia ma mi ritiro!"

"Dove credi di andare? Non ho ancora finito, torna qui!"

"Scusate zia, ho un bisogno impellente da risolvere …"

"Cosa! Di quale di natura?"

"Debbo andare alla toillette!"

"Oh Che nipote privo di educazione! E non è il solo! Che famiglia di matti!"

Svolto l'ultima colonna del corridoio per arrivare alla mia stanza quando vedo arrivare correndo mio fratello Armand, arresto il passo e dico: "Ehi fratello, forse la Marchesa ti ha cacciato dal suo talamo nuziale? Ih ih …"

"Augustin ….. è tutta colpa tua … e della Zia Clotilde! Quella è una pazza!"

Osservo mio fratello Armand, è tutto sudato, con gli occhi spaventati, spettinato ed in abbigliamento notturno. Ed io che credevo che almeno di notte vestisse di bianco … invece no, ha persino le coulottes nere! Ma che tipo che è!

"Ih ih ih … Non mi dire che ti ha sorpreso in flagrante?"

"Beh …. insomma ….. quasi Augustin …. quasi …..Senti Augustin, io davvero sto impazzendo …. fratello che ne diresti di prestarmi la tua camera da letto? Almeno nessuno verrebbe a cercarmi, ne mio figlio e tanto meno la zia!"

"COSA?! Ma tu sei pazzo! E così verrebbero a disturbare me?! Non ho alcun dubbio, sei pazzo, completamente pazzo! Via! Sparisci!" dico facendo un gesto della mano, come a volerlo allontanare.

"Ti prego! DAI!"

"NO! La mia camera serve a me! Vai viaaa!"

"E va bene! Però che razza di fratello che mi ritrovo", dico sconsolato andando verso la mia camera.

"Ecco …. bravo … vai vai …" ma tu guarda che razza di fratello egoista che mi ritrovo! Io sono mesi e mesi che non …. e lui vorrebbe rovinarmi la festa!

Percorro in tutta fretta il corridoio, torno da Anna, spero che mia zia non sia più nei paraggi. Svolto il corridoio a sinistra quando mi scontro con una figura non molto alta, abbasso il capo, vedo due occhi fulminarmi, sono quelli di zia Clotilde.

"Dunque, caro nipote, non hai ancora capito un bel niente? Dileguati! Sparisci! Devi stare ben lontano dalla stanza della tua …"

"Non osate insultare ancora Anna!"

"Sono una donna caritatevole quindi non lo farò, ma torna in camera tua, mi sono spiegata?! Sappi che fin tanto che io sarò qui, TU non ti avvicinerai a quella porta." Dico indicando con l'indice. "FORZA ARMAND, SPARISCI!"

"E va bene, avete vinto ma solo per non creare uno scandalo nel cuore della notte."

"Tu parli di scandalo?! Ma se questo palazzo … Oh meglio che zittisca." Dico mentre mi faccio il segno della croce.

Guardo dritto negli occhi mia zia e ribatto: "Vi auguro una santa notte!"

"Santa notte anche a te nipote caro!"

Sono nel mio letto, penso ad Armand, come sento la sua mancanza! All'improvviso sento urlare, mi alzo in tutta fretta, indosso la vestaglia e senza nemmeno indossare le pantofole mi precipito alla porta. Ho di fronte la zia di Armand che impugna il rosario mentre Armand lascia il corridoio in tutta fretta, sussurro: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Forse non lo sapete Marchesa? Oppure preferire fingere con me? Quel peccatore impenitente di mio nipote aveva intenzione di farvi una visitina nel cuore della notte, e non era certo per chiacchierare! Madame, sappiate che da stasera avrete la sentinella dietro la Vostra camera! Non permetterò ancora che quel ... lussurioso di Armand continui a cadere nel peccato!"

"Ma ma ... sorella! Lui ... uhmp ..." alzo gli occhi al cielo preoccupata. Poveri noi!

Sorrido e con tono beffardo ribatto: "E' inutile che facciate quell'espressione tanto so benissimo che a Voi non dispiacciono le visite notturne di mio nipote, altrimenti non avreste fatto un figlio ... ma cosa dico, un secondo figlio! Madame, pentitevi!"

"Pentirmi?! Sorella ... io amo Armand e non ho proprio nulla di cui pentirmi!" Rispondo fiera e decisa. "Ed ora scusatemi, ho da fare." dico andando verso la camera di Armand!

Sbarro la strada alla Marchesa e a gran voce ribatto: "DOVE CREDETE DI ANDARE PECCATRICE?! TORNATE IN CAMERA VOSTRA!""

"Sorella... spostatevi immediatamente o sveglierete tutto il palazzo!"

"NIENTE AFFATTO. VOI NON ANDRETE DA NESSUNA PARTE!"

Scanso rapida la vecchia megera, corro per il corridoio in camicia da notte, scalza e scarmigliata, raggiungo la porta di Armand, apro ed entro decisa, facendo chiudere la porta con una botta secca e girando la chiave nella serratura.

"Bene Armand, e adesso a noi due!" dico avanzando verso di lui, decisa, stanca di tutti questi soprusi.

Mi alzo dalla poltroncina, le vado incontro, l'abbraccio, sussurro: "Oh Anna, che incubo! Che brutto incubo che stiamo vivendo da quando mi sono imbattuto nella la mia famiglia!"

"Armand, adesso non esagerare. Tuo fratello è davvero buono, tua nipote è un angelo e tua cognata una santa. Ci stanno aiutando, ci hanno accolti, ci ospitano nella loro casa. Dobbiamo essere loro grati! Ma ora, tu sarai mio! Adesso dimentichi tutto e ti dedichi solo a me! Armand …. io ho bisogno di te, ora adesso, subito!" dico avventandomi sul mio uomo, iniziando a spogliarlo con passione e frenesia.

Sono in prossimità della stanza di mio fratello, mi assalgono i sensi di colpa, non resisto, arresto il passo e busso con forza. "ARMAND! ARMAND! APRI!"

Mi stacco da Armand, sbuffo, lo guardo e dico: "Tu non muoverti, adesso ci penso io, anche a tuo fratello! Chiaro?!" dico decisa, non intendo permettere a nessuno di intromettersi ancora! Io sono una donna, buona, a modo, gentile ed educata …. Ma quando è troppo … ora basta!

"Si ma … Oh Anna, poveri noi! Ancor un poco ed io non riuscirò a resistere tutto questo."

"Zitto! E non lamentarti!" mi avvicino alla porta, giro la chiave ed apro appena.

Vedo davanti a me il Generale, lo squadro per bene e domando: "Ditemi ...è successo qualcosa Augustin?!"

Vedo aprirsi la porta, spalanco la bocca per la sorpresa e mormoro: "Nulla nulla Madame Jarjayes! Ih ih … Buona notte Anna, felice notte fratello! Ah ah ah … Ed io che mi preoccupavo per te! Ih ih ih …" rido allontanandomi in tutta fretta.

Richiudo la porta, giro la chiave, mi volto, metto le mani sui fianchi e guardo Armand: "Beh … vedi che tuo fratello ha già capito tutto! Ed ora a noi Armand!"

Scruto una strana luce negli occhi di Anna, e andandole incontro sussurro: "Finalmente soli! Oh Anna quanto ti desidero!"

"Anche io Armand …. anche io ….. tanto …. troppo!" rispondo aprendo la camicia del mio uomo ed appoggiando i palmi sulla sua pelle.

"Oh Anna, sto impazzendo!" rispondo baciandola con passione.

Scendo con le mani lungo il corpo del mio Armand, sbottono piano la sua camicia, vado sempre più in basso, raggiungo le sue coulottes …. ma.… spalanco gli occhi stupita. "Armand ma ….. cosa succede?!"

"Ecco … io … non so … Oh Anna che disgrazia eppure ho tanta voglia di te! Forse … forse è a causa di tutto quello che è accaduto! … Oh Anna mi dispiace ma non ci riesco…" rispondo tutto affranto! Laggiù è tutto morto! Mai, dico mai, mi era capitata una simile disgrazia!

"Armand …. come sarebbe che non ci riesci?! Ma ….."

"Ti prego Anna, non guardami in quel modo, oltre ad avere paura mi fai sentire in colpa."

"Certo che devi sentirti in colpa! Armand … non ti è mai successa una cosa simile! Perché?!"

"Anna, ti prego …"

"si si …. ho capito ...ti lascio stare in pace! Almeno … possiamo dormire assieme?!"

"Oh si … ma certo che domanda!" dico stringendola a me. "Anna mi dispiace davvero, forse sono stanco, oppure …. oppure mia zia mi ha inibito, non so…"

"Armand …. si … sarà senza dubbio colpa di tua zia! Ah … ma domani ci penserò io a lei! Vedrai! Chiederò aiuto a Joséphine!"

"A mia nipote?! Oh ma scoppierà il fini mondo …"

"Ma no figurati ….. su su … ora mettiamoci a letto!"

"Si … si … Sing … Che imbarazzo!"

Sento un frastuono, un vociferare stridulo, una litania …. Qualcosa che disturba il mio sonno. Povera me, io voglio dormire. Mi stringo più forte nell'abbraccio del mio Andrè, nel tentativo di scacciare queste voci, ma nulla. Tornano sempre, più forti di prima.

"Andrè... uhm ... cos'è questo rumore?! Io ho sonno ..."

"Non saprei ... ti prego Oscar, lascia stare … ho sonno..."

"Andrè... vai a vedere e metti fine al rumore ... mi da fastidio!"

"Ohhh Oscar ..." dico tirandomi su dal letto per avviarmi lentamente.

"Vai ... e se necessario usa la spada!" Dico lasciandomi cadere nel letto. Io ho sonno!

"Ma André ... non hai nulla addosso ... solo le coullottes ..."

Sono frastornato dal sonno, non ascolto le parole di mia moglie e non mi rendo conto di non indossare quasi nulla addosso, spalanco la porta della mia stanza, vedo la zia Clotilde rincorrere Anna, e con la voce impastata dal sonno sussurro: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?"

Vedo spalancarsi la porta di una camera, vedo il marito di mia nipote con indosso solo le coulottes, urlo: "AHHHH LA CASA ONORATA DI MIO NONNO E' DIVENTATA UN POSTO DI PERDIZIONE! AUGUSTINNNN … AUGUSTINNNN VIENI FUORI!"

"Sorella... .ma perché urlate così? Mia moglie ha bisogno di riposare!" Dico stropicciando gli occhi.

"AHHHHHH PECCATORE! COPRITI COPRITI! SEI UNA VERGOGNA PER TUTTI NOI! AUGUSTINNNNN..."

"Ma... se Voi tornaste nella Vostra stanza non vedreste nulla! Su forza Sorella ... andate a dormire!"

"AHHHHHH AHHHHH AUGUSTIN! VIENI FUORI! ORA CAPISCO PERCHE' NEL TUO PALAZZO CI SONO TANTE DONNE GRAVIDE! QUESTO E' UN LUOGO DI PERDIZIONE! AHHHH… "

"Sorella ... sentite, mia moglie si sta agitando ... quindi o andate a dormire o Vi ci porto io di peso! Decidete Voi! Se viene qui Oscar succede il finimondo!" Rispondo deciso.

In breve tempo tutte le porte delle camere da letto si spalancano, gli ospiti del palazzo assistano alla scena, Madame Battista sussurra appena: "Però, Armandina ha ragione: il marito della travestita è davvero un gran pezzo di ragazzo! Ohhh che bel maschio!"

Mi guardo in giro, vedo che inizia ad esserci troppo trambusto e decido di difendere mia moglie ed il suo riposo.

Mi avvicino alla Madre Superiora, la sollevo di peso e, tra le sue proteste, la riporto nella sua stanza. E adesso mi aspetto una serie di anatemi non da poco ...

"OHHHH METTIMI GIU' ... LASCIAMI! COME TI PERMETTI MOCCIOSO?! AUGUSTINNNN..."

Josephine ribatte: "Ehi André, ma si può sapere cosa ci vuoi fare con la zia? Forse vorresti segregarla in camera sua?"

George ribatte: "Madre, credo lo zio voglia chiuderla a chiave e gettare le chiavi! Ah ah ah ... "

Sono nella stanza di mia figlia quando ascolto il trambusto, vedo mio genero prendere di peso zia Clotilde, mi porto le mani alla bocca e sussurro: "Santo cielo André cosa sta succedendo?"

"Niente niente ... sto salvando la Madre Superiora dalla furia di Oscar. Ora la chiudo nella sua stanza!"

"Oh ma ..." Vedo Carlo nel corridoio, indossa una camicia da notte lunga fino ai piedi, larga, e un cappello con il pom pom, decisamente è uno Jarjayes …. Oppure ha passato troppe notti con mio suocero, ha un cappello uguale al suo, si stropiccia gli occhi, sussurra: "Cuginone, cosa succede? Forse la zia di mio padre non vuole che ti baci con la mia cuginona? Oppure ha scoperto mio padre nella stanza di mia madre?"

"Carlo...temo tutte e due le cose! Ma adesso vedrai che si risolve tutto!" rispondo tranquillo trattenendo la vecchia megera.

Antony risponde a gran voce: "E bravo lo zione! Ah ah ah … Zia Clotilde meglio che Vi ritiriate nella Vostra stanza, è il caso che riposiate un poco, evidentemente il viaggio che avete affrontato Vi ha reso un tantino irrequieta! Ah ah ah …."

Catherine ribatte: "Ma possibile che in questa casa non si possa mai dormire?!"

"Andrèèè! Come ti permetti! Mettimi giù subito o la pagherai! Sei irrispettoso della tonaca che indosso! Non si tratta così una donna che ha votato la propria vita a Nostro Signore! Mettimi giùuuuu!"

"Madre o zia non so come volete che Vi chiami, credo che siate molto stanca ed io vi accompagno in camera Vostra e poi dovreste ringraziarmi, se solo mia moglie Vi avesse ascoltato Vi avrebbe infilzata. Sapete, in questo periodo la temo anch'io, forse sarà la gravidanza ma è diventata irascibile e aggressiva, quindi meglio che Vi chiudiate a chiave se tenete alla Vostra incolumità."

"Ma come ti permetti giovanotto! Se MIA nipote è così irascibile sarà di certo per causa tua! Sarai un lussurioso, senza dubbio!"

Apro la porta con un piede, poso delicatamente la zia e con sorriso malizioso rispondo: "Sapete zia ma invero da quando mia moglie aspetta la nostra creatura è diventata molto esigente ed io spesso sono costretto a scappare da lei! AH ah ah … Bene adesso Vi auguro una felice notte!" dico lasciando la camera.

"Che razza di maleducato che sei diventato Andrè! AAAHHHH Che famiglia!" borbotto tra me e me mentre mi faccio il segno della croce ed inizio a recitare le mie preghiere. Mia nipote lussuriosa, che fa addirittura scappare il marito. Marito …. Che poi è anche il fratello adottivo ….. nonché amico d'infanzia e compagno di giochi. Che pasticcio che ha fatto Augustin!

George mi vede uscire dalla stanza della zia e con tono ironico mi dice: "Ehi zio André credo che tu abbia dato una brutta impressione alla nostra madre superiora! AH ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah …."

Vedo avanzare mio suocero e borbottando dice: "Possibile che non ci sia mai un attimo di pace? … Marguerite, come sta Luisa?"

"Caro … sta bene stai tranquillo ... lo sai come è fatta ... piuttosto, Andrè cosa è accaduto? Perchè la zia urlava così? E Oscar dov'è?!"

"Madame, la zia Clotilde ha gridato allo scandalo, dice che il palazzo è abitato da lussuriosi! Ha svegliato Oscar e così ho dovuto provvedere, prima che mia moglie perdesse la pazienza … Ih ih … Ora scusatemi, torno in camera mia!"

"Vai caro ... mi raccomando ... assicurati che Oscar riposi tranquilla ... si rilassi e non venga disturbata ... nè dalla zia nè da ... mio marito. Buon riposo caro figliolo!" rispondo tranquilla, Andrè è proprio un bravo ragazzo, innamorato pazzo di mia figlia. Sono certa che si prende cura di lei con amore e dedizione.

Sussurro ad Augustin: "Però ... che gran bel ragazzo che è il nostro Andrè!"

"Ovvio, non a caso ho invogliato Oscar a sposarlo! Ahhhh che nipoti bellissimi che avrò!" rispondo felice. Guardo negli occhi mia moglie e sussurro: "Su andiamo, questa notte sarai mia!" Prima di tornare in camera Antony ribatte: "Ehi nonnino, buona notte! Ah ah ah …"

"Buona notte, nipotino ... dormi dormi ..."

"Si, certo… ih ih ih …"

"Ma non credo che stanotte dormirò e voi?"

"Ih ih ….." rispondo allontanandomi tenendo stretta la mano della mia Marguerite!

Rientro nella mia stanza, chiudo piano la porta, mi muovo nella penombra fino a raggiungere il nostro letto, non voglio di certo disturbare il riposo della mia amata.

All'improvviso sento un tonfo, un rumore sordo, mi alzo di scatto e vedo Andrè appoggiato malamente ad un montante del baldacchino, lo guardo preoccupata, vedo che si siede e si massaggia un piede.

"Amore mio ... cosa ti è successo?!" domando preoccupata avvicinandomi a lui.

"Nulla di importante, ho solo battuto il piede al letto! Ahi…"

"Oh ... povero caro! Solo il piede? Non è che hai sbattuto anche la testa contro al letto? Vieni qui, fatti vedere, hai un segno rosso ... " dico avvicinandomi a gattoni al mio Andrè. Lo guardo bene, mi avvicino ... "Uhm ... Andrè, cos'è questo odore che hai addosso? E questo ... questo è indubbiamente un graffio! Andrè ... ma cosa hai fatto?!"

"Graffio? Forse mi avrai graffiato senza nemmeno accorgertene ih ih …"

"Io?! No no ... Uhm .. sniff sniff ... no no ... proprio no ... uhm .. e questo odore di ... canfora? Cos'è?! Su forza parla, esigo una spiegazione Andrè! Odori di canfora! Ed io non ho di certo questo odore! Allora?!" inizio ad agitarmi, l'ho mandato a cacciare quella megera ... e mi torna graffiato e con odore di canfora addosso! "Che sia stata Armandina?"

"Ma cosa dici! Armandina alloggia nell'ala della servitù!"

"E allora dimmi di chi è questo odore?!" rispondo decisa, con sguardo inquisitorio, annusando il mio Andrè!

"Oh ti prego Oscar! Sono stanco, ho sonno e per di più mi sono fatto male…"

"si si ... certo ... ti sei fatto male ... ma io esigo una spiegazione! Ora! Subito!"

Mi siedo sul letto sospiro e dico: "E va bene! Tua zia … tua zia poco fa ha strepitato prima contro Armand e poi con Anna, li ha accusati di essere fornicatori."

"La Zia?! Ma quella è pazza! Però questo cosa c'entra con questo odore ... e con il graffio?!"

"Ih ih ih … Oscar, quando mi hai chiesto di vedere cosa succedeva, senza rendermene conto sono uscito a dorso nudo nel corridoio e tua zia ha gridato allo scandalo… ih ih … non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa ha detto ed io l'ho presa di peso e l'ho portata in camera sua! Ah ah ah …"

"Tu ... cosa?! Ma allora questo odore ... è il suo? Oddio ... ma che puzza! E il graffio? Anche questo è opera sua?!"

"Si..."

"Oh ... povero amore mio ..." rispondo posando un bacio sul graffio "Ti sei sacrificato per me" segue una lenta carezza sui suoi addominali ed un altro bacio, e un altro ancora ...

Spingo piano mio marito appoggiando le mani sul suo torace fino a farlo cadere sul letto. Poi piano poso un bacio sulla sua pelle, seguendo il suo profilo, poi scendo, il suo petto, i suoi muscoli, la sua pelle sotto alle mia dita ... il mio Andrè. Scendo ancora, fino a raggiungere i bottoni delle sue coulottes, mi fermo un attimo, alzo lo sguardo ed incrocio i suoi occhi verdi, profondi, cupi. Percepisco tutto il suo amore, il suo desiderio, la sua passione. Ma lui non mi forza a fare nulla, aspetta che sia io. Da quando la mia pancia è più evidente lascia che sia io a condurre il gioco, che faccia ciò che più mi aggrada.

Inizio a sbottonargli le coulottes e, in una lenta carezza, gliele sfilo, lasciandolo alla mia mercè.

Poi piano, mi avvicino a lui, lo bacio, lo accarezzo fino a perdermi in lui, stretta tra le sue braccia, fino a sentirlo mio, nel profondo, con dolcezza e lentezza.

"Non mi sbagliavo … avevo ragione …."

"su cosa?"

"Ih ih .. Ho detto a tua zia che da quando aspetti la nostra creatura sei diventata molto più sfacciata … ih ih …"

"Andrè ... io ..." mi sento avvampare, santo cielo! Accidenti alla zia, ad Andrè ed al suo sorriso dannatamente accattivante.

"Ehi ehi Madame Grandièr stai arrossendo! Come mi piaci!"

"Andrè! Sei ... tremendo! ih ih ...Andrè ... io ... tu ... noi ...vorrei che ...si ...insomma..."

"Lo so … so cosa vuoi .. su vieni qui … lasciati andare alle mie carezze … Oh Oscar quanto ti desidero!"

"Andrè ... anche io" rispondo in un soffio, leggera, quasi un sibilo.

Accarezzo piano la mia Oscar, stretta tra le mie braccia, stanca dopo l'amore. Aspetto che si addormenti, mi piace guardarla quando, soddisfatta e rilassata, si lascia prendere dal sonno. È così bella, dolce ed indifesa.

La mia mano stringe quella di Marguerite, spalanco la porta della mia camera, entriamo, giro con forza la chiave nella serratura, tiro a me mia moglie e sussurro: "Finalmente soli! .. Oh Marguerite, avanti spogliati immediatamente!"

"Augustin! Ah ah ... quanta foga!"

"Marguerite ma non ti pare logico che lo sia? Sono mesi che non ti tocco! Ahhh Che desiderio che ho di te", dico sfilandomi in tutta fretta prima le scarpe poi i pantaloni.

"Ah ... però Augustin! Questa attesa ti ha fatto bene!" dico sorridendo, mentre ammiro il fisico di mio marito.

"No no no …. mi ha fatto male … malissimo! Oh Marguerite quanto ho sofferto!" rispondo sbottonandomi con foga la camicia per poi avventarmi sui suoi abiti, comincio a sbottonarle il corsetto. "Oh ma quanti bottini! … Maledizione sono talmente piccoli che non ci riesco!"

"Ah ... strappali Augustin! Strappali!" dico con urgenza

"Si si siiiii…" dico lacerando con forza il bustino.

Poi sento Augustin spingermi con foga sul letto.

Sento il suo respiro, le sue carezze, le sue labbra!

Augustin ... quanto mi è mancato!

"Ohhh Marguerite, se solo sapessi! …. Ti ho sognata … desiderata …. Oh moglie mia, giuro che non partirò più, chiederò anch'io il congedo! … Vieni … quiiii….." dico strappandole anche la chiusura della gonna.

"Augustin! Ti voglio! Ora!"

"Anch'io …. anch'io amore mio!" dico spingendola sul letto mentre mi avvento sulla sua bocca.

Sento Augustin addosso, sento il suo calore, la sua pelle...il suo vigore.

Iniziamo quella danza d'amore antica, con foga e passione.

Crack...crack...TONF!

"Arg …. ohhhhh ahhhhhh ma …. cosa è successo?"

Mi sento cadere, mi guardo attorno e mi rendo conto che il letto, antico, non ha retto alla nostra foga. È crollato a terra, smontandosi completamente. Il telo del baldacchino ci copre in parte, i pali sono caduti ed il materasso poggia ormai sul pavimento.

Scoppio a ridere, allegra.

" Però Augustin ... che forza! Ih ih ih"

"Oh ma …. non è possibile! Non importa continuiamo…" dico ancora con più foga.

"Ooohhh...Augustin!"

Dopo quanto è successo con Anna non riesco a dormire, mi domando perché non sono riuscito a stare con lei. Forse saranno state le parole di zia Clotilde?! Chiudo gli occhi nel tentativo di dormire quando all'improvviso sento un tonfo nella stanza accanto, mi allarmo, non vorrei che sia successo qualcosa a mio fratello. Guardo mia moglie, dorme profondamente e mi alzo dal letto, voglio vedere cosa succede.

Mi avvicino piano alla porta di mio fratello, sento dei rumori provenire dall'interno ... rumori piuttosto eloquenti: Augustin e Marguerite si stanno divertendo parecchio! Accidenti a loro! Ed io nulla!

All'improvviso sento una voce alle mie spalle, è André: "Armand, state spiando il Generale dal buco della serratura? Ih ih …"

"Andrè...ho sentito un rumore strano ... come se si fosse rotto un mobile! Ma direi che mio fratello è ... ehm ... impegnato ... beato lui! E tu, cosa ci fai qui?! È ancora notte!"

"Oscar desidera una cioccolata calda ed io sono andato a preparargliela. Comunque … ih ih … Armand, dopo tutto il Generale se lo merita …. Se penso a tutte le volte che ci ha spiati …. Anzi sorvegliati, come dice lui."

"Si si ... certo ... però si sta dando parecchio da fare!" Rispondo ridendo.

"Ma no, cosa avete capito Armand?! Intendevo dire che il Generale merita di essere "sorvegliato" visto che non ha fatto altro con noi! AH ah ah …..

" Augustinnnnn Ohhh caro, ho l'impressione che qualcuno stia dietro la nostra porta …. non vorrei che ci spiino…"

"Marguerite ... lascia che guardino ... non mi importa affatto! Aaaahhhhh!"

"... Ohhh ma …. No … voglio vedere chi c'è dietro la porta…"

"Augustinnnn noooo che vergogna! Ma ti immagini se davvero ci stessero spiando? No, non voglio"

"Uhm ... lasciamoli spiare...aaaahhhhhh"

"... Ohhh ma si … hai ragione caro, che guardino…"

Guardo mio nipote e dico: "Senti André, che ne diresti fare un piccolo scherzetto al mio caro fratellone?! Sai, credo che abbiamo diritto di toglierci un sassolino nella scarpa, dopo tutto quello che ci ha fatto passare …"

"Uhm ... cosa vorreste fare Armand?! Andare nelle segrete?! Ih ih" rispondo con un sorriso dispettoso. Anche Armand allora ha lo spirito dispettoso della mia Oscar!

"Ma no, dai! Non sono poi tanto vendicativo, infondo anche se spretato rimango un uomo di chiesa! Mi basta disturbalo un pochino, nulla di più! Ih ih …"

"Prego ... fate pure!" Dico indicando la porta con un ampio gesto della mano.

Sorrido e sussurro: "A noi due caro fratello!" busso con forza alla porta e dico a gran voce: "FRATELLO! AUGUSTIN! VA TUTTO BENE? HAI FORSE BISOGNO DI UN MEDICO? SE VUOI CHIAMO LASSONE!"

"Marguerite ... non distrarti, non ascoltarlo ... shhhh ... fai finta di nulla!"

"Oh ma come! Oh Augustin cosa dici! Armand è fuori dalla porta, di sicuro avrà sentito il tonfo…"

"E allora?! Shhh" rispondo piano.

"Ma come pretendi che possiamo fingere che dietro la nostra porta non ci sia nessuno?! Io non ci riesco."

"Io si! Ci riesco benissimo! Aaaahhh oohhhh siiiiiiiiii!"

Sorrido, guardo André e bussando ancora con più vigore, dico: "AUGUSTINNN! TI PREGO RISPONDI , COMINCIO DAVVERO A PREOCCUPARMI. SE NON MI DAI ALCUN SEGNO DI VITA SARÒ COSTRETTO AD ENTRARE NELLA TUA STANZA ATTRAVERSO LE SEGRETE, E NON VERRO' DA SOLO, CON ME C'E' ANDRE'!"

"Aaahhhhh! Marguerite, adesso che abbiamo gioito mi occupo di quel deficiente che ho per fratello!"

Mi alzo rapido dal letto ormai distrutto, lancio a Marguerite la sua camicia da notte e la vestaglia, mi infilo le coulottes e mi avvio verso la porta.

"Marguerite, copriti, che adesso caccio mio fratello e torno da te ... ho ancora bisogno di sentirti vicina!"

André ed io siamo dietro la porta, entrambi siamo appoggiati alla colonna antistante alla camera, sorrido beffardo e dico: "Caro nipote, mio fratello in persona ci sta aprendo la porta! Ih ih …"

"Armand ... spero solo che non sia arrabbiato ..." non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che sento due mani sottili abbracciarmi ed una voce dolce domandarmi: "E la mia cioccolata? "

"Amore ... cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ho visto che non arrivavi e ho deciso di raggiungerti! Ma cosa ci fai qui con lo zio Armand dietro la porta di mio padre?"

"Oscar ... abbiamo sentito dei rumori strani ... come se si fosse rotto qualcosa ... così abbiamo pensato di assicurarci che vada tutto bene! Tu però dovresti riposare ..."

"Stai tranquillo André, io …"

Spalanco la porta, vedo davanti a me mio fratello, Andrè e Oscar.

"Cosa diavolo ci fate voi tre qui?! Tornatevene a dormire! Ora, subito!"

Scruto con attenzione mio padre, è in disordine, indossa la vestaglia da camera ed è senza parrucca, intuisco la situazione e rispondo: "Cosa avete Padre, forse Vi da fastidio che abbiamo origliato dietro la Vostra porta?"

"Oscar ... tu dovresti riposare tranquilla nella tua stanza, nel tuo letto! SEi una donna gravida ... devi occuparti di mio nipote! Povero piccolo ... la tua mamma è sempre in giro, ma ci pensa nonno Augustin a te! Su Oscar, torna a letto e riposati!"

"Non ci pensate nemmeno! E poi esigo che mi rispondiate. Allora cosa si prova essere spiati? Sappiate che noi eravamo dietro la porta mentre abbiamo sentito un tonfo! Ih ih … Padre forse avere distrutto il Vostro letto?"

"Oscar!Ma cosa dici! Ma insomma! E tu Andrè, vedi di fare tornare tua moglie nel suo letto! Veloce!"

Guardo mio fratello e con tono malizioso ribatto: "Avanti Augustin, perché non rispondi a tua figlia? Cosa hai combinato? Cos'era quel tonfo? Forse davvero Oscar ha ragione? Hai distrutto il tuo letto? Ih ih …"

"Uff ... e va bene, Marguerite ha fatto portare qui uno dei letti che erano in disuso ... per sostituire quello in cui quella svergognata di Joséphine ha fatto quello che ha fatto ... ma il letto doveva essere tarlato ... e così, non appena Marguerite ed io ci siamo coricati ... tomf ... è crollato. Adesso dovremo trasferirci in un'altra stanza ... poveri noi!"

"Umm … coricati? Umm … dopo tanti mesi tu parli di esserti SOLO coricato?"

"Armand ... " rispondo spalancando le braccia!

"Si?! Cosa c'è caro fratello?"

"Niente niente ... ed ora scusate, torno da mia moglie ..."

"Ih ih ih … Cosa fai, scappi? Augustin com'è essere spiati? Anzi, no, come dici tu "sorvegliati"? Ih ih ih …"

"Smettila ... tanto io non ho niente da nascondere!"

"Ih ih … Augustin hai bisogno che André ed io ti diamo una mano per sistemarti il letto? Sai in convento ho imparato anche il mestiere del falegname! Ih ih ih …"

"Ma prego Armand ... accomodati ... fai pure! Ma tu Oscar, vedi di andare a riposare!" dico mentre sento le mani di Marguerite sulle mie spalle.

"Oscar, tuo padre ha ragione, dovresti riposare!"

Guardo mia madre ... è tutta scarmigliata, spettinata, col viso rosso ed evidenti segni di cosa ha appena fatto. E però mio padre ... si è dato parecchio da fare!

"Ehmm … Augustin se proprio insisti, vV aiuteremo a ripristinare il Vostro letto."

"Madre ... ma ... Voi ... cosa è accaduto? Andrè mi ha detto di avere sentito come un rumore di mobili rotti!"

"Si .. ecco … tuo padre ed io appena ci siamo coricati il letto ha ceduto e ci siamo trovati a terra…"

Mio padre mi guarda severamente e dice: "Ma come! Non avevi detto di aver sentito tutto? Non sapevi già che il nostro letto ha ceduto? .. Ehi cosa succede?"

"Uhm ... Padre ... Madre ... non vi facevo così ... uhm ...attivi! Uhm ... domani mattina avrò parecchio da raccontare a Joséphine ... vero Andrè?!"

"Ih ih … Si … avremo tanto da raccontare! Generale perché avete quella faccia? Forse non è piacevole essere sorvegliati?"

"Qui l'unico che ha il diritto di sorvegliare sono io, ed ora TORNATE TUTTI NELLE VOSTRE STANZE! SUBITO! VELOCI!"

"Ih ih … fratello non adirarti, potrebbe farti male! Ih ih …"

"Zitto tu, spretato!"

"Ih ih … Scusami Marguerite, non è mia intenzione metterti a disagio però noi tutti abbiamo un conticino in sospeso con mio fratello! Sai, durante tutti questi mesi non ci ha lasciati in pace un solo momento, siamo stati continuamente "sorvegliati!" Vero fratello?"

"Armand, cognato caro ... sii gentile e torna nella tua stanza, proprio per non mancare di rispetto a me ed anche tu Oscar ... su vai a riposare!" dico tranquilla, nel tentativo di allontanare tutti senza fare troppo rumore.

"Lo faccio solo per rispetto a te Margherite, altrimenti mi apposterei tutte le notti ma solo per infastidirti Augustin!" dico guardando dritto in faccia mio fratello.

"Augustin, credo che non possiate dormire su un letto distrutto, potete alloggiare nella stanza di Anna tanto la mia fidanzata passerà la notte con me oppure hai qualcosa da obbiettare?"

"No grazie Armand, non vorrei essere svegliato di soprassalto da tuo figlio! Andremo in una delle stanze per gli ospiti ... questa casa per fortuna ne ha tante! Va bene Marguerite?!"

"Si .. si caro!" sussurro imbarazzata.

"Oscar ... vieni, torniamo in camera nostra!" dico stringendo la mano della mia sposa e guardandola con dolcezza.

"Si Andrè! … Buona notte Madre, buona notte Padre!"

"Buona notte Oscar ... a domani!"

Mia figlia e suo marito tornano in camera loro anche Armand va via. Appena rimango sola con mio marito, sussurro: "Augustin cos'è questa storia che spiavi tutti?"

"Marguerite ... io non spio, sorveglio! Vedi di ricordartelo anche tu! E mi assicuro che la mia piccola Oscar riposi ... che se aspetto che ci pensi suo marito ... quello sembra tanto buono e caro ... ma in realtà ha in mente una cosa soltanto!"

"Come te e tutti i mariti di questo mondo! Però anche Armand ha avuto da ridire sul tuo comportamento, perché?"

"Ma non lo so, chiedilo a lui! Comunque Marguerite ... TU devi parlare assolutamente con Oscar! Lei non sa ... tu DEVI spiegarle tutto ... riposo, tranquillità, cibo ..."

"Augustin, quando ti deciderai a lasciare in pace tutti? Hai visto com'è sgradevole essere spiati? O no, tu diresti" sorvegliare". Augustin sei davvero caduto nel ridicolo! Tua figlia è una donna ormai e tuo fratello è un uomo adulto. Devi lasciarli in pace! Adesso ci mancava solo quell'esaltata di zia Clotilde. Povera me, non ne posso più! … E come se non bastasse per colpa dei tuoi trascorsi, mi hai messo in imbarazzo!"

"I miei trascorsi? Marguerite ... ma di cosa stai parlando?!"

"Sei TU che dovresti dirlo a ME!" dico puntandogli il dito.

"Io ... Ma Marguerite cara, dolce e comprensiva ... cosa dici mai?! Io non ho trascorsi, ho solo te!"

"LO SO! Altrimenti non saresti qui con me! Mi riferisco al comportamento che hai avuto con i ragazzi e con tuo fratello. Augustin, DEVI lasciarli in pace! Vuoi mettertelo in testa che non sono più dei bambini?!"

"Magari fossero dei bambini! Avrei molti meno pensieri! Invece adesso devo rincorrere tua figlia affinchè stia lontana da Andrè! Quei due sono sempre appiccicati ... una cosa incredibile Marguerite!"

"Come TU lo eri e lo sei con ME!"

"Ma Marguerite ... ora non stiamo parlando di me ... ma di loro. E poi ... io ti ho lasciata tranquilla quando eri alla fine delle gravidanze ... ehm ... quasi sempre insomma ... soprattutto quando aspettavamo Oscar!"

"Si, certo! Mi hai lasciata tranquilla gli ultimi venti giorni, non prima! Augustin sei forse di memoria corta?!"

"Ma Marguerite ... tu eri molto più giovane di Oscar! E non andavi in giro a cavallo. E non comandavi un reggimento! Insomma ... non puoi paragonarla a te!"

"E smettila Augustin! Adesso basta, sono stanca, vado a dormire!"

"Si si ... andiamo ... ma non a dormire Marguerite ... io avrei ben altre intenzioni!"

"Augustin! … Ah ah ah …" scoppio in una risata alla sfrontataggine di mio marito. Lui spia, lui sorveglia, lui fa tutto ….. gli altri no …." Ah ah ah ah ah ah"

_**Sicilia, Erice**_

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah Aizram che ridere! Ah ah ah .. Il Generale e Madame per la troppa foga hanno distrutto un letto antico! AH ah ah …. che idea magnifica che hai avuto! Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_ "Ih ih ... sto ancora ridendo! Peccato solo che il Generale ha continuato a operare! Ah ah ah!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah … Secondo te poteva esimersi a non farlo dopo più di tre mesi di lontananza? Ah ah ah.. ha ignorato perfino il letto rotto! Ah ah … L'ha frantumato! Ih ih … Peccato, di sicuro oggi avrebbe avuto un certo valore visto che risaliva al 500! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Già...mi dispiace solo che il suo augusto didietro non ne abbia risentito! Uffa! Avremmo potuto farlo rotolare! O fargli cadere lì un pezzo del baldacchino!"

_**Terry:**_ "E' vero! Peccato che non ci abbiamo pensato in tempo! Beh, sarà per la prossima volta! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ... vuoi che distrugga un altro letto?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Perché no! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ehi Arpie si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Noi?! Nulla Generale...nulla..."

_**Generale: **_"E invece state ridendo per quello che è accaduto stanotte! Avete addirittura messo dietro la mia porta Armand, André e perfino mia figlia!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin che imbarazzo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ... non siete contento?!"

_**Generale: **_"Contento?! E si può sapere di cosa dovrei essere contento?!"

_**Terry:**_ "La vostra foga ha distrutto un letto risalente al 500?... Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Vi siete divertito ... ih ih ih ...sarete soddisfatto ... appagato direi!"

_**Generale: **_"SFACCIATA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Io?! Voi semmai!"

_**Generale: **_"COME! Io ero nella mia camera da letto, la mia intimità è stata violata!

_**Armand:**_ "Davvero fratello? Che strano! Ma sentite da che pulpito viene la predica!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Avete ragione Zio..."

_**Generale: **_"Come! Anche tu figlia mia sei contro di me?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Certo Padre! Vi ricordo che Voi mi avete spiata persino la prima notte di nozze! Dovreste vergognarvi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma … Ma .. io dovevo assicurarmi che il mio figlioccio funzionasse alla perfezione! Non l'ho fatto certo per il gusto di guardarvi!"

_**Armand: **_ "Cosa hai fatto Augustin! Ma sei .. sei … Oh Ma non ci posso credere!"

_**Andrè: "**_ Armand ... lasciate stare! Ormai sono rassegnato all'invadenza di mio suocero ... e padre adottivo. A me interessa solo Oscar!"

_**Generale: **_"ANDRE', io non sono invadente se mai sono ansioso!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Siete invadente! Ed anche tanto! E se non la smettete ce ne andiamo!"

_**Generale: **_"Dove vorresti andare?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Lontano da Voi Padre!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Impossibile, le mie amate e adorate Arpie sono dalla mia parte! Ih ih … Mi dispiace ma la nostra famiglia non si dividerà! Vero Arpie mie adorate?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry...lo senti?! Adesso siamo le sue Arpie adorate ... io lo faccio cadere a terra ora, subito!"

_**Terry:**_"Ih ih .. davvero lo vorresti?"

_**Aizram:**_ " "Si! Su della ghiaia! Un bel tonfo ... sul suo didietro!"

_**Terry: **_"E sia, fa pure! Ih ih …"

_**Afferro la piuma magica e... TONF!**_

_**Generale:**_ "Ahiaaa! Sgrunt! Il mio didietro! Aaahhh oooohhhhhh!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah … "

_**Australia: **_ "Ehi vecchiaccio sei caduto?"

_**Elektra: **_"Lo spione è caduto, brave Arpie!"

_**Lupen: **_"Povero il nostro Generale!"

_**Perla: **_"Generale come sta il vostro didietro?"

_**Generale: **_"Come volete che stia?! MALE!"

_**Tetide: **_"Ih ih … Poveretto!"

_**Generale: **_"MADAME!"

_**Clodda: **_"Ma perché Vi arrabbiate? Qui scappa da ridere a tutti! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannate donzelle!"

_**Dhaira: **_ "Dai tiriamolo su …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Forza amiche, aiutiamolo … uno, due e... treee!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin! Caro! Ti sei fatto male?! Povero caro!"

_**Generale:**_ "CERTO CHE MI SONO FATTO MALE, CHE DOMANDA FAI! DANNATE ARPIE!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Bene Terry ... così va meglio, non trovi?! Lo preferisco quando é sincero!"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, infondo ha detto la verità: Oscar e gli altri non abbandoneranno mai il palazzo Jarjayes! .. Poveretto, confesso che a volte mi fa davvero pena! Ih ih … ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uhm...vabbè...Però gli abbiamo concesso la sua notte vivace! Ci dovrebbe essere grato!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah … ih ih ih …."

_**Perla:**_ "Che meraviglia, non vedo l'ora di commentare il capitolo appena pubblicato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella, Vi ha divertito tanto aver ascoltato la nostra conversazione, vero?"

_**Perla:**_ ""Molto! Purtroppo dovrò commentare alla prossima pubblicazione! Sig … Comunque parlando del capitolo precedente, lasciatemi dire che è stato strepitoso! Complimenti ragazze siete tornate con un super capitolo. Bravissime come sempre."

_**Lupen: **_"Siiii! FAVOLOSO CAPITOLO!"

_**Katia:**_ "Complimenti anche da parte mia!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Bellissimo capitolo ragazze! Riuscite a mettere in evidenza fattori reali, realtà che spesso vengono celate, riuscendo a farci scappare anche una risata! Veramente complimenti!"

_**Clo_ taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Si, davvero un bellissimo capitolo come sempre!"

_**Aizram: **_"Oh Grazie di cuore!"

_**Terry: **_"Sono davvero commossa …"

_**Joséphine:**_ "Oh peccato che non abbia ascoltato il trambusto fatto da mio padre! Beh, pazienza, sarà per la prossima volta! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta, figlia sfacciata!"

_**Austraia: **_"Scc … vecchiaccio! Peccato che nemmeno i tuoi nipoti abbiamo ascoltato! Ih ih … Comunque mi godo già le parodie ahahaha e Jo flagello di dio: meno male per i tuoi Anthony e George... che se sto ad ascoltare un altro lamento di tua figlia…"

_**Marianne: **_ "Forse Vi riferite a Catherine?"

_**Australia: **_"Esatto!"

_**Marianne: **_"Ma no, Catherine è mia figlia!"

_**Australia: **_"Ops … ho fatto un poco di confusione! Comunque … uff … è na piattola come sua zia Luisa! E jamme! Almeno Luisa si sta... svegliando.. speriamo nel matrimonio della tua progenie ...voglio restare positiva nonostante tutto.. ahaha…"

_**Catherine: **_"Madamigella, ma Vi pare normale che mia madre mi dia un altro fratello? A breve dovrò sposarmi e sarà ridicolo vedere alle mie nozze mia madre in stato interessante!"

_**George: **_"Ah ah ah … Cuginetta hai poco da lamentarti…"

_**Antony: **_"Vero …"

_**Catherine: **_"Voi due, spiegatevi meglio!"

_**Antony: **_"Ti lamenti che zia Marianne se non che tua madre sia incinta solo perché ti sposi , e noi che siamo già sposati e abbiamo figli cosa dovremmo dire?"

_**Catherine: **_"A voi fa piacere che la zia Jo sia incinta?"

_**Antony: **_"Ah ah ah … Cugina cara dovresti condividere il nostro motto: vivi e lascia vivere! Ah ah ah …"

_**George: **_"Bravo fratello! Ah ah ah … e poi vedrai come da tradizione, non avremo fratelli ma sorelle! Ih ih …"

_**Catherine: **_"Voi due siete pazzi!"

_**Marzia:**_ "Oh carissime Aizram e Terry, ho letto il capitolo189, è bellissimo, fantastico, meraviglioso! Siete bravissime! Non vedo l'ora di leggere il seguito."

_**Terry:**_ "Grazie Marzia! Veramente cerchiamo di fare sempre del nostro meglio, raccontando ciò che è realmente accaduto in modo comico ed ironico."

_**Aizram:**_ "Il nostro obbiettivo è quello di strappare una risata ai nostri lettori. Comunque se hai già letto il capitolo di stasera, i nostri amici hanno passato un'altra notte infernale! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Dannate Arpie c'è poco da ridere. E voi Madame non complimentatevi con quelle Autrici improvvisate altrimenti si montano la testa! Arg …"

_**Marzia:**_ "Siete fantastiche, vi amoooo!"

_**Autrici:**_ "Grazie!

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento Madame, ed io che sono il loro capro espiatorio?! Rammento a tutte voi lettrici che sono la vittima di quelle due."

_**Marzia:**_ "Chiedo scusa Signor Generale! Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Una dolce donzella non deve mai chiedere scusa."

_**Australia:**_ " Zitto vecchio pazzo, adesso lasciami parlare con le Autrici…"

_**Generale: **_"Vorrete dire "Arpie?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma chiamale come ti pare!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo qui Australia, dicci!"

_**Australia:**_ "Siiiiii, viaggiare... rallentando per poi accelerareeeeee... eheh E brave Arpiette nostre... magnifica Sicilia, tutta da.. gustare.. nascosti da occhi indiscreti e onnipresenti del rompip... del vecchio pazzo ... ecco i nostri innamorati! E poi… ihih il nome della spiaggia è proprio azzeccatissima, non trovate! Ahahaha. Bagno in mare eh? Occhio che il dottore si è tanto raccomandato.. guardare ma non toccare André! Ahaha. Anche se il costume moltooooo succinto tenta, e tanto! Ihihi Intanto Oscarina, tu e André siete già andati molto più avanti rispetto al mio tesoruccio.. che senza volerlo e sicuramente senza vocazione si sta donando alla .., santità! Piccolo caro ahahah. .. Come Armand, che se continua cosi tornerà ai casti voti presi in passatoooo... poveri voi!"

_**Alain: **_"Già … Madamigella ha ragione! Cardinale, siamo due poveri disgraziati! Sig …"

_**Armand: **_"Hai ragione Alain, poveri noi!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Carissimo amico ben tornato a casa e congratulazioni a vostra figlia generale di brigata."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame sono così felice del mio Generale! Aaaaahhhhh! Che soddisfazione!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Oscar, congratulazioni anche a te!"

_**Perla:**_ "Oscar, anch'io ti faccio i miei complimenti per la tua promozione, ora sei un Generale, congratulazioni. Andrè sarà ancora più orgoglioso di te."

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie di cuore per le vostre parole!"

_**André: **_"Madamigella Perla, a prescindere i gradi di mia moglie, io sono sempre orgoglioso di lei, lo sarei stato anche se fosse stata la cameriera dei Jarjayes …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André…."

_**Perla:**_ "Ma che belli! … Oscar sei davvero fortunata ad avere un uomo come André!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, lo so, Madamigella!"

_**Perla:**_ "A questo proposito mi ricollego a quanto accaduto con Carlo, concordo pienamente con lui, è sempre bello vedere due persone che si baciano, soprattutto se si tratta dei propri genitori, vuol dire che si amano ed è bellissimo."

_**Australia:**_ "Armand, speriamo sto figliolo tuo nasca presto.. altrimenti, benvenuto nel mondo di Alain! Ihihih poi, avendo un discolo di proporzioni immani come Carletto.. Maro'!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh vi prego Madame, non ricordatemelo, le Autrici sono davvero due Arpie!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah aha h …. Poveretto! Ih ih …"

_**Lupen: **_"Carissimo Generale, a parte tutto la Vostra famiglia oltre ad essere un po' pazza è bellissima, specialmente quando vi trovate tutti a tavola e incominciano i battibecchi! Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "In tutta confidenza Madame Lupen, a volte temo davvero le trovate della mia famiglia soprattutto quelle di mia figlia Joséphine."

_**Katia:**_ "Ma andiamo povero Girodelle, un aiutino a farli riconciliare no!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame … cosa suggerite?"

_**Katia:**_ "Un piccolo aiutino magare da parte Vostra Generale visto che volete sbarazzarvi della vecchia zitella, altrimenti il Vostro matrimonio avrà fine! Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "NOOOOO! Per carità, non dite certe cose!"

_**Katia:**_ "Se non Vi sbarazzerete di quella donna, Vostra moglie non Vi farà più entrare nella Vostra camera da letto."

_**Generale:**_ "Nooo! Ahhhh BOUUUU …"

_**Katia:**_ "Su su Generale invitate il povero Girodelle ma tenete lontano le Vostre figlie da quella povera ragazza che altrimenti non farà più pace con il suo fidanzato. Fateli rimanere soli!"

_**Generale:**_ "Soli?! NOOOO…"

_**Katia:**_ "Per dire sempre sotto la Vostra supervisione visto che siete sempre ad origliare."

_**Virginia:**_ "Ora Joséphine dovete aiutare Elena, vorrei essere dei vostri, una piccola punizione al caro Victor non guasterebbe ma la chioma no, poverino, sarebbe troppo, forse un periodo con Alain come tutor di " buone maniere" oppure occuparsi dei cagnolini di Madame pom pom. Ci devo pensare ma …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh Madame Virginia, invero non Vi capisco, se davvero Victor ama Elena non dovrà indugiare un solo momento a sacrificare la sua splendida e lunghissima chioma, vero mia cara Elena?"

_**Elena: "**_Vero Joséphine! Se mi ama davvero che me lo dimostri."

_**Joséphine: **_"Sentito?! Brava Elena!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sinceramente … sono preoccupato per Victor: la fantasia di mia figlia Jo è assai smodata e vivace!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Elena, proporrei di imporre a Girodelle una parrucca come quella del Generale."

_**Elena: **_"No. Ormai ho deciso: Victor che dimostri davvero di amarmi."

_**Perla:**_ "Victor ed Elena devono riappacificarsi .."

_**Elektra:**_ "Girodelle ti costringeranno a tagliare la chioma? Io ne ho fatto una tragedia , quando mio marito si è presentato a casa con i capelli corti. Li aveva più lunghi dei tuoi. Credo che per te sarà una tragedia!"

_**Victor:**_ "Si, ma le Autrici, anzi, le ARPIE, hanno deciso che dovrò sacrificare la mia bellissima capigliatura! Sig …"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo, mi godo, anche se in modo meno eclatante, della "prova d'amore" per capellone... mhhh, chissà! Sarà strano veder un uomo dell'epoca della corte francese coi capelli corti (o rasati!? Ihihih)... magari poi gli faremo indossare i parrucchini stupidi e ridicoli che anche tu, vecchio scimunito indossi?"

_**Victor: **_"AHHH Vi prego Madame non fatemi pensare!"

_**Australia:**_ "Su su che il vecchiaccio ti presta una parrucca, vero?"

_**Generale: **_"Zut!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zut un accidente! Anzi, gliene presti uno, vero? Ahaha che ilarità! Vedremo gli sviluppi … certo che prima muovete il popo'... e prima sto "matrimonio sa da fare

_**Marguerite: **_"Povero ragazzo! E pensare che è tanto orgoglioso della sua chioma!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, voi donne quando volete sapete essere davvero spietate! A proposito cara, che notte…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Sccc … non voglio che ti ascoltino…"

_**Generale: **_"Tranquilla, ti sussurro all'orecchio! Oh Marguerite sei stata fantastica!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Grazie caro! Oh avevo dimenticato quanto fossi passionale!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Generalissimo possibile che dobbiate trovarvi sempre nei guai?"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp … Marguerite forse Madame Lupen sa che abbiamo distrutto il letto!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa dici! Madame Lupen sta commentando il capitolo precedente non questo che hanno pubblicato le Arpie stasera!"

_**Generale: **_"Già, vero … hai ragione Marguerite! Adesso chiedo a cosa si riferisce! …. Coff … Madame di cosa parlate?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Della gelosia di Madame Marguerite! Generale fate attenzione a Madame pom pom se non volete finire a dormire da solo, state molto attento! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"No, no sono tranquillo, anzi … ih ih …"

_**Perla:**_ "Generale non dovete mpicciarvi troppo della vita dei vostri familiari, come recita il detto: vivi e lascia vivere.

_**Generale: **_"Ma io non mi impiccio, non spio ma sorveglio."

_**Perla:**_ "Si, vabbé!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ " "Sarà come dite ma a Voi piace pianificare matrimoni anche quelli dei figli di Oscar e André…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ih ih ih …"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Avete poco da ridere Generale, Vostra figlia sarebbe capace di punirvi con la lama al collo. Il Vostro piano si è ritorto contro ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, non fate quella faccia che madamigella ha ragione. Pensate alle Vostre faccende che ai miei figli ci penso io!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, non fare quell'espressione minacciosa…"

_**Oscar: **_"Non solo sono minacciosa ma sarei capace di sfidarvi davvero a duello, mi sono spiegata?!"

_**Generale: **_"Gulp… si .. si … accidenti, pensare che lo faccio per il bene di tutti! Sig …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Oscar, sono contenta che tu abbia trovato una nuova attività, sono curiosa di vederti come donna d'affari."

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame, davvero pensavate che io mollassi mio marito?! Niente affatto, gli sarò accanto sempre, sarò la sua ombra!"

_**Australia:**_ "Oh, Oscar cara, scusami, anch'io volevo anche congratularmi con te per il grado di generale: se fossi rimasta nell'esercito... avresti svolto un lavoro magistrale, meglio di tuo padre NATURALMENTE! Ma il tuo compito ora e occuparsi della piccola Sophie , perché per l'ennesima volta solo tu, vecchio scimunito, insisti nell'essere sicuro sia maschio! Ahaha beata ignoranza !.. credilo pure se vuoi! Ihih …"

_**Generale: **_"Dannazione Gattaccia, Vi divertire vero?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Generale rassegnatevi sarà per il prossimo giro ad avere un maschio."

_**Generale: **_"Madame … ma … insomma! Almeno Voi difendetemi, aiutatemi dalle Arpie! ARPIEEEE…"

_**Autrici: **_"Presenti!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma non potete darmi François al primo giro e Sophie al secondo?"

_**Autrici: **_"No, Signore!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … Dannazione boouuuu….."

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Oh Generale Jarjayes vi prego non fate così! Fate piangere anche me Sniff … sniff … Abbiate pazienza. Arriverà François, ma le due Arpie … ehm Autrici … hanno deciso così.

Ma pure voi a volte siete perfido! Ma dico io, far sposare la piccola Marie con Gennarino… beh, certo è stata una mossa molto astuta così da imparentarvi ai Borboni e salire di importanza di rango in Francia e nel regno di Napoli…. Beh, ammetto che sono ossessionata anch'io dal casato che ci volete fare, ho ereditato il sangue di mio nonno il vice capo della caserma di Genova.

Comunque Generale fatevi coraggio, vedrete che Vostra figlia vi tratterà meglio e se Vostra nipote Sophie diventerà come sua madre, beh allora mi dispiace dirlo ma dovrete puntarvi una pistola alla tempia perché con due demoni in casa è impossibile vivere! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh Ma che triste destino prospettate per me! Sig … Sniff … E così Vostro nonno era il vice capo della caserma di Genova?!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Si, Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Chissà se era un uomo di larghe vedute proprio come me?! Sig …."

_**Lupen:**_ "Autrici, dov'è l'Arciduchessa Maria Carolina? Voglio parlare con lei!"

_**Elektra: **_"Anch'io desidero farlo, dov'è?"

_**Dhaira:**_ "Vogliamo vederla!"

_**Perla: **_"Maestà dove siete?"

_**Australia: **_"Su, avanti, non farti pregare!"

_**Carolina: **_"E jamme guagliò! Sono accà! (qua) Buongiorno a tutte mesdames, scusate il ritardo ma avevo alcune faccende da sbrigare a Versailles . Come avrete appreso debbo sistemare alcune cose in quel luogo di … sfruttatori! Ah ma a loro ci penso io! Ma ditemi, come state?"

_**Lupen: **_"Bene, bene Maestà! Permettetemi dire che siete un vero ciclone!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Un ciclone?! Io direi piuttosto che l'imperatrice Carolina è un mito, una vera forza della natura!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh Grazie per le vostre parole piccirelle! Comunque domani mattina comincerò dalla Polignac. Farò in modo che lasci la Reggia!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Magari Maria Antonietta avesse avuto polso come voi!

_**Lupen: **_ "Avete fatto bene a mettere in guardia Vostra sorella dai cortigiani e a umiliare quelle pettegole dame! Ah ah ah … quanto mi sono divertita!"

_**Carolina: **_ "E' il minimo che potessi fare, vi assicuro che è solo l'inizio!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Imperatrice Carolina se ci foste stata Voi alla reggia di Versailles, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Con il caratterino che avete, tutti i nobili li avreste mandati a zappare mentre le dame a mungere le mucche. Sulla Polignac avete ragione, ha usato la "sua amicizia" con vostra sorella, solo per arricchirsi."

_**Carolina: **_ "Già! Solo chilla scema di Antonietta nu si è resa conto che hanno solo sfruttata! Ah se fosse viva la mia povera madre! … Uè badate bene, "scema" a mia sorella lo posso dire solamente io, è chiaro?"

_**Tutti: **_"Si, maestà!"

_**Australia:**_ "Naturalmente anche per quella di Fe...ssen! Ihihi. .. AE', Caroli'. Hai la tua risposta guaglio'! Secondo te è innamorato di Maria Antonietta? Mhhhhh, dubito assaje! Mi raccomando, spremilo bene ihih come solo tu sai e puoi fare! Già rido rido! Son perfida! Accidenti, le Arpie mi hanno influenzata .. negativamente. Meraviglioso, do la colpa a loro. Ihihihihi."

_**Perla:**_ "Brava Maestà, è così che si fa, bisogna essere senza peli sulla lingua. Come avete potuto constatare Vostra sorella è in una situazione assai complicata, da un lato salvaguardare il regno dall'altra il bel svedesone di cui è perdutamente innamorata. Sono certa che Voi le sarete di gande supporto."

_**Elektra:**_ "I matrimoni combinati non li sopporto. Ci si sposa con persone mai viste che non si amano poi per forza ci si fa l'amante. E Vostra sorella si è innamorata di uno stallone svedese che sono molto focosi."

_**Carolina: **_ "Sarò di supporto a mia sorella ma con lo "svedesone" dovrò parlarci a tu per tu. Beh … spero che non si impressioni della mie maniere prive di protocollo e se pure sarà così … beh… e chi se ne importa! Mia sorella prima di tutto. Guai a lui se la prende in giro, sono capace di tirare fuori la pistola!"

_**Dhaira:**_ "Fantastica Carolina! Non Vi fate mettere in secondo piano dall'assurda etichetta di Versailles, tenete tutte le dame in riga! Sono curiosa di sapere cosa dirà al conte svedese.."

_**Carolina:**_ "Ih ih … lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo Madame! Riguardo ai matrimoni combinati, beh … come darvi torto, avite perfettamente ragione ma sono i nostri tempi, e nu potevamo ribellarci. La libertà di scelta apparteneva solo ai poveri non a nuje ca avimmo ( a noi che dovevamo) alla discendenza, al casato e a evitare conflitti. Prima la patria e poi i nostri sentimenti! "

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, vabbè sarà come dite ma a Gennarino e Mariè potevate risparmiare il contratto matrimoniale!"

_**Carolina: **_ "Io nu capisco, il mio Gennarino forse nu ne all'altezza della piccirella? E poi sono sicura che si vorranno bene, vero Generà?"

_**Generale: **_"Vero Maestà, vedrete che li faremo innamorare. Non ho forse scelto bene per le mie figlie? Sono tutte felici con i loro mariti!"

_**Elektra: **_" Generale, ancora con sta storia. BASTA CON QUESTI MATRIMONI COMBINATI, altrimenti vengo io a infilzarvi con la spada. Ha ragione Oscar, i suoi figli si sposeranno solo con chi ameranno."

_**Carolina: **_ "Uè piccirrè forse na avite capito che nel nostro tempo je a cussì? E poi che vi dice ca Mariè e Gennarino non si innamorino?! Non mettiamo freno alla divina provvidenza. Armand, vuje ca site stato nu Cardinale, pregate a San Gennarà affinché i piccirelli si innamorino."

_**Armand: **_"Maestà ci vuole chi preghi per me! Avete visto cosa mi è successo? Adesso ci si è messa anche mia zia!"

_**Carolina: **_ "Nunnero (non ero) al vostro palazzo ma se ci fossi stata io l'avrei sistemata a dovere!"

_**Monica:**_ "Evviva la regina Carolina!"

_**Carolina: **_"Site davvero gentile assaje!"

_**Monica:**_ "Maestà siete uno spasso!"

_**Carolina: **_"Madame Monica, innanzi tutto grazie per il Vostro gentile complimento…. Ecco vedete, il motivo per il quale mi sono recata presso la reggia di Versailles è la necessità di impedire alla mia giovane sorella di farsi raggirare ancora da poche sanguisughe che approfittano della sua buona fede. Vi assicuro Madame che darò del filo da torcere a tutti, anche a chille pourc dello Svedese."

_**Monica:**_ "Maestà, povero Fersen … mi fate morire "chille pourc". Mi raccomando fate fuori la Polignac."

_**Carolina: **_"Aspetto con ansia di conoscerla, come diciamo a Napoli: le farò vedere i sorci verdi ih ih … e Jamme! Riguardo a Fessen, beh, permettetemi di dirvi ca riconosco i pourc appena ne ho uno di fronte, vedrò come comportarmi. Madame vulite nu Babà? Sapete, so buoni assaje!"

_**Monica:**_ "Maestà se per Voi non è un problema preferisco la pastiera, sono astemia."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma certo Madame! Comunque, noto con piacere che Vi intendete delle nostre specialità! Vi invito formalmente a corte per mangiare la nostra pastiera napoletana."

_**Monica:**_ "Con molto piacere Maestà! Per me sarà un onore essere Vostra ospite a corte!"

_**Carolina: **_" "Bene, vi aspetto!"

_**Australia:**_ "Questa attività alla corte di Versailles mi interessa molto... Gigino Gigetto, vediamo un po' che combinerai anche tu! Ehe"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie Mesdames! Sono davvero contenta ca vuje avite capito. Farò vedere io a quelle 4 cortigiane! Ih ih … Tzè … insultare me, la moglie de lu pourc! … Le farò rimanere in ginocchio fino a che … beh, questo non posso dirlo altrimenti le Arpie si incacchiano. Riguardo a Gigetto dovrà costruirmi delle buone serrature per proteggermi da lu pourc. Capito Giginì?"

_**Luigi:**_ "Si, Carolina … Se lo vorrai, puoi venire nella mia bottega…"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ci puoi giurare, anche perché avimmà fa na (dobbiamo fare una) bella chiacchierata."

_**Clodda:**_ "Non vedo l'ora!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrè, vi assicuro che porterò scompiglio alla corte di Antonietta. Tzé … farò vedere chi è Maria carolina Lorena d'Asburgo moglie de lu pourc delle 2 Sicilie."

_**Clodda:**_ "Maestà, io sto cu vuij! Si, Maestà! Direi che è proprio ora di sistemarle per le feste."

_**Carolina: **_"Contateci!"

_**Perla Margot:**_ "E continuiamo con l'Avventura! Ah ah ah …. Vi adoro!"

_**Tetide:**_ "In quanto a madame pom pom, deve sparire: il Generale sta solo con madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Potete giurarci Madame Tetide! Con tutte le sue follie e stramberie, Augustin è mio! Guai se quella … pom pom prova solo ad avvicinarsi giuro che …"

_**Australia:**_ "Marguerite la vera generalessa e tigre qui sei tu! Tu sei la star... certo, ancora non capisco come una donna eccezionale come te abbia potuto mettersi con un fuori di testa come Augustin... ma si sa, le vie dell'amore son .. misteriose ed infinite, no? Poi contenta te contenti tutti... Ahaha su su, aspetto il seguito…"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati angelo mio, non è il caso che tu reagisca in questo modo, lo sai che ho occhi solo per te…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Lo so Augustin."

_**Oscar:**_ "Madre, se quella donna o Armandina dovessero avvicinarsi, giuro che le infilzo come due polli."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah … Armandina come un pollo allo spiedo ah ah ah … sei sempre geniale Oscar."

_**Australia:**_ "Umm … a dire il vero mi spiace per tutti .. anzi no! Dell'ombrellata al vecchio pazzo proprio no! Ihihih e brava Marguerite... poi se lo butti fuori anche dal talamo nuziale mi fai un piacere... godo vecchiaccio della tua sofferenza! Ahah ahhh!"

_**Generale**_: "Tacete! Non istigate mia moglie!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ehehe zitto vecchiaccio, non ho ancora finito! Dunque … dicevo, PRIMA ci si libererà di Madame pom pom e Armandina l'insaziabile! Ihihih. .. Hey, ma perché Armandina non la date a Fe...ssen e Madame pom pom a lu pourc! Eh si! Son un genio! Visto vecchio scimunito? Anche io posso essere una grande stratega! Ihihih che ne dite Arpie, care amiche autrici? Su su, bisogna fa' ambress ambress che ... sappiamo che il tempo stringe ... la vera storia incalza... e bisogna salvarsi da ciò che .. è stato, cioè scusate... sarà! Beh, insomma.. abbiam tutti capito, no? Ehm.. vabbè, Ma che noi, grazie a Terry e Aizram, non vivremo! Certo, vivremo altre... lotte ma molto più personali e ... ilari! Ihihih naturalmente la maggior parte votate contro il Generalone che ripeto, spero prima o poi riprenda a ... scivolare allegramente ihihih…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ma è già scivolato poco fa nel siparietto!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ma io voglio che accada anche nel capitolo! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … Gattaccia!"

_**Elektra:**_ " Oscar, vorrei parlare un secondo…"

_**Oscar: **_"Prego…"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ora che sei Generale ma non prendertela con André sai che ti ama alla follia e non ti ha mai tradita neanche con il pensiero, anche quando tu lo vedervi solo come tuo fratello, migliore amico, compagno di studi e duelli."

_**Perla:**_ "Anch'io concordo con Elektra, Madame pom pom e Armandina saranno due belle gatte da pelare. Madame Marguerite, Oscar sono sicura che vi fiderete dei vostri mariti."

_**Oscar: **_"Lo so. Però … vi prego di comprendermi, io sono gelosa, terribilmente gelosa!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, mi permetti di parlare un poco con André? Non pensare male, voglio solo dargli un consiglio."

_**Oscar: **_"Certo, fate pure!"

_**Elektra:**_ "André, sappiamo tutti che nascerà Sophie per la vostra gioia e un po' meno quella del Generale, dunque ti "obbligherà" a fare il tuo dovere, più che altro piacere ih ih … per avere sto benedetto Francois. Non ascoltare quando ti dice di aspettare tre mesi, dopo 40 giorni puoi ritornare a fare ginnastica da camera, senza fare subito goal."

_**André: **_"Veramente, è già da un pezzo che non ascolto più mio suocero."

_**Elektra:**_ "Fai bene, è sempre lì ad origliare e spiare, quel vecchio sporcaccione. E' invidioso del tuo bellissimo fisico."

_**Generale: **_"Un momento tigre! Ho sentito. Io non sono invidioso di mio genero, anzi, mi fa piacere che sia tanto bello e prestante ed è proprio per la sua bellezza, sono sicuro che mi darà dei nipotini bellissimi!

_**Elektra:**_ "Dopo tutto quello che avete combinato, mi siete sceso sotto le scarpe, sarò sempre velenosa con voi. Io non Vi amo di sicuro, mi stavate simpatico, vi ho anche stimato per un po', ora non più."

_**André: **_"Ma no! Mio suocero non è cattivo, è un uomo del '700, tutto qui!"

_**Elektra:**_ "E' un vecchio pazzo rinsecchito, sporcaccione, ottuso, tuo suocero. Basta solo pensare che ha rifiutato subito Oscar."

_**André: **_"Vero, ma solo per un istante, subito dopo l'ha amata invece, molti padri rifiutano i loro figli per tutta la vita. Loro si, che sono uomini spregevoli."

_**Elektra:**_ "Amata non credo. La tenuta lontana dalla madre e sorelle. Niente affetto, niente carezze e baci, solo disciplina e punizioni. L'unica cosa giusta è stata trovargli un compagno di giochi, tu."

_**Generale: **_"E vi pare poco?!Gli ho trovato un bel fustacchione."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ora è un bel fustacchione, a 6 anni, era un bimbo spaurito e orfano. Se non fosse stato il nipote di Nanny, sarebbe andato in un orfanotrofio. Lì avete fatto un bel gesto, per il resto non vi perdono. Poi stavo parlando con André…"

_**Generale: **_"Ha raggiunto mia figlia, aveva bisogno di lui."

_**Elektra:**_ "Comunque Generale, ho promesso a Joey che sarò un pochino più gentile con Voi nei prossimi commenti, dovreste ringraziarlo. Lui è buono e dolce come André."

_**Generale: **_"Ringraziate Vostro marito da parte mia."

_**Elektra:**_ "Sarà fatto, agli ordini Generale! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale. **_"Ohhh finalmente anche la tigre ha capito che qui si fa come dico io!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene truppa …. Erice ci aspetta! Forza! Inzia la nostra visita!"

_**Terry:**_ "Dunque …. Iniziamo da …. Il nome di Erice deriva da Erix, un personaggio mitologico, figlio di Afrodite e di Bute, ucciso da Eracle."

_**Aizram:**_ "L'imperatore Federico II, con un privilegio del 1241, aveva concesso agli ericini il possesso di questo vasto territorio che comprendeva al suo interno numerose località, chiamate casali: _casale Curtii_, _casale Scupelli_, _casale Fraginisi_, _casale Rachalgimir_, _casale Sanctæ Yrini_, _casale Rachalhab_, _casale Handiluhiara_, _casale Bumbuluni_, _casale Murfi_, _casale Busit_, _casale Arcudacii_, _casale Ynnichi_, _casale Hurri_, _casale Rachalculei_, con tutti i loro tenimenti e le loro pertinenze. Questo territorio, sul quale l'universitas esercitava la sua giurisdizione, era diviso in feudi e contrade: la sua estensione era, fino al 1846 di circa 40000 ettari, il suo litorale si prolungava per 26 miglia dalla spiaggia di Castellammare del Golfo a quella di San Giuliano e al suo interno erano comprese tre baronie. La prima era quella di Baida, che confinava a settentrione con la spiaggia e il cui barone godeva il mero e misto impero; l'altra era quella di Inici, della quale erano feudatari i Sanclemente; l'ultima era quella di Arcodaci, proprietà della famiglia Monroy. All'universitas spettavano il feudo Ralibesi, il cui nome - come quello di molte altre contrade della regione - è di origine islamica, il feudo Xambola, il feudo Lacci, il feudo Punta, così chiamato per una punta di terra che si estende verso il mare chiamata capo san Vito, il feudo di Castelluzzo, che prese il nome da un castello che si trovava in questa località, e il feudo Sanguigno. Il 24 gennaio 1846 parte di questo territorio veniva sottratto all'universitas di Monte San Giuliano e attribuito a Castellammare del Golfo[3][4]. Dal suo territorio, se ne distaccarono tra il 1948 e il 1955 ampie porzioni che costituirono i comuni di Valderice, Custonaci, San Vito Lo Capo e Buseto Palizzolo. Cuore del comune è il capoluogo che sorge sull'omonimo "monte". Diverse le frazioni che completano il territorio, alle falde della montagna madre (Casa Santa, Pizzolungo, Roccaforte, Rigaletta, Tangi, Ballata, Napola, ecc.)."

_**Terry:**_ "Ed ora tutti ad ammirare il panorama!"


	191. Chapter 191

_**Padre Michel de Tourquignon**_

Din don din don din don …..

"Sveglia tutti! È l'ora della messa! Tutti in piedi!Fuori dai vostri letti, uomini e donne lussuriosi e smarriti! è ora di ricondurvi sulla retta via!"

Din don din don din don …

Dopo una notte movimentata sono abbracciata a Charles, all'improvviso sento il suono di una campana provenire dal corridoio, sussurro: "Charles … Charles … ma cosa sta succedendo? … Ronff… ronff…"

"Joséphine …. dormi …. su … io ho sonno …"

Din don din don din don …

"SVEGLIA!"

"Si … si … caro .. sono stanchissima … ronf …"

Sento mia moglie muoversi nel letto, apre piano gli occhi, mi guarda preoccupata e dice: "Andrè … uhm … è la voce di quella pazza della zia …. ma io ho sonno ….." poi la vedo afferrare le coperte e tirarle su, oltre la testa, e la sento stringersi ancora più forte a me.

"Io non mi alzo ….."

"Nemmeno io …. Ignoriamola … vedrai che ci lascerà in pace…"

"Uhm …. Speriamo Andrè ….. uhm …. anche perché ….. ci siamo addormentati tardi …. prima abbiamo …. poi il caos fatto da mio...anzi nostro padre …. poi tu …. io ...la cioccolata ….. "dico ripensando a questa fantastica notte di passione. Andrè è così attento, premuroso, dolce ….. ma anche passionale e fantasioso….. e la cioccolata caldo lo ispira parecchio …. ih ih … mi sento arrossire al solo ricordo! Povera me!

"Dormi amore, non pensare alla zia badessa!" dico stringendo nel mio abbraccio la mia Oscar. La sento accucciarsi sul mio torace, con la stessa vicina alla mia, appoggiata sul mio cuscino. Affondo il viso nei suoi capelli profumati, oso un piccolo bacio e la stringo.

Din don din don din don …

"Uffa … se non la smette però …" sento la voce di Oscar …. Spero che riesca a riposare ancora un poco … in effetti abbiamo dormito poco questa notte, e lei ha bisogno di dormire tranquilla … deve riposare per due!

"SVEGLIAAA! E' ARRIVATO PADRE MARCEL DE TOURQUISSONE, PER CELEBRARE LA MESSA! SVEGLIA!"

Mi sono svegliata da poco abbracciata a mio marito, quando sento la voce di sua zia, sobbalzo dal letto e in tutta fretta mi sfilo la camicia e dico: "Augustin! Augustin! Sveglia dobbiamo prepararci…" scuoto un poco mio marito, ma lui nulla …..

"Marguerite …. uhm …. torna qui …. ti prego ….."

"No no … non possiamo mancare altrimenti cosa dirà di noi! Su muoviti, alzati!"

"Uff …. Marguerite …. e sia, hai vinto tu. Però oggi andremo al casino di caccia, solo tu ed io!" borbotto alzandomi pigramente dal letto.

"Però …. dobbiamo tornare nella nostra stanza per vestirci ….. qui abbiamo solo le camicie da notte! Ih ih …Augustin ma ci pensi! Abbiamo distrutto un letto!"

"Già siamo stati davvero incontenibili!"

"Siamo? Io direi sei stato! Ih ih …"

"Uhm … vorresti dire che ero solo? Marguerite ti rammento che eri in mia compagnia!"

"Si, certo ma tu sei stato davvero terribile! Ah ah ah …"

"Sarò stato anche terribile ma devi ammettere che per mesi ho sofferto di solitudine. Oh mia amata moglie quanto mi sei mancata!" mi avvicino, l'abbraccio, continuo: "Oh se non fosse per mia zia .. altro che funzione!"

"Si, ma se non vuoi che butti giù la porta meglio rimandare!" dico rimettendomi prima la camicia poi la vestaglia. "Augustin … abbiamo un piccolo problema?"

"Uno solo? Allora lo supereremo senza difficoltà! Dimmi qual è mia cara!" dico osservando la mia Marguerite."

"Augustin se mi guardi in questo modo non riesco a parlare …" mi sento arrossire come una scolaretta ….. dopo quarant'anni di matrimonio, Augustin riesce ancora a farmi arrossire!

"Oh Marguerite, lo sai che sei bellissima?!"

"Ah ah … Augustin ma cosa dici! Io non ho più vent'anni e nemmeno trenta …"

"E allora? Cosa significa?!" dico avvolgendola tra le mie braccia. "Marguerite lo sai che ti amo moltissimo e poi anche se hai superato il mezzo secolo sei bella …. bellissima!"

"Oh grazie marito mio!" dico posando un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra, stretta nel suo abbraccio.

"Dimmi cara, cosa volevi dirmi?"

"Dobbiamo uscire da qui, ma come facciamo se zia Clotilde è nel corridoio?!"

"Le passiamo davanti … mi pare semplice!" rispondi tutto tranquillo.

"Augustin ma … ih ih … si hai ragione caro, su metti le ciabatte e andiamo!"

"Subito!" dico afferrando la mano della mia amata ed aprendo deciso la porta.

Usciamo nel corridoio e vedo subito la cara zia, nella sua veste nera e con quel velo ingombrante in testa, a forma di cappello!

Decido di precederla, in fondo la migliore difesa è l'attacco! Son mica generale per nulla!

"Buongiorno Zia!"

"Ohhhh Augustin, Marguerite, si può sapere perché vi aggirate per il corridoio in questo modo? Dove sono i vostri abiti?"

"Zia …. sono in camera nostra ovviamente. Anzi, se volete scusarci, andiamo a prepararci per assistere alla Santa Messa! A dopo Zia!"

"COME! Ma si può sapere dove avete trascorso la notte?"

"Ma nella stanza da cui siamo usciti, Zia. Mi pare ovvio! Ma state bene?!"

"Augustin, non ti permetto di prenderti certe confidenze con me. So bene che la tua camera è un'altra!"

"Si certo. Ma non capisco dove stia il problema Zia. Ora, se volete scusarci, noi andiamo a prepararci per la funzione, non vorremmo di certo fare tardi … o fare attendere il Vostro padre spirituale!" rispondo tutto tranquillo mentre cerco di raggiungere la nostra stanza trascinando Marguerite, che trattiene una risata a fatica.

"Ohhh … ma che strano!" sussurro mentre vedo allontanarsi mio nipote e sua moglie. "Bene, adesso meglio che vada da Armand, che strano non l'ho ancora visto!"

"Marguerite … ih ih ….. siamo riusciti a farla franca! Ih ih …. ammettilo, sono un vero stratega!" dico entrando nella nostra stanza.

"Uno stratega che ha distrutto un letto! Ih ih …"

"Beh ….. però mi pare che tu abbia gradito …. molto! Ih ih …"

"Beh … come asserire il contrario!" dico abbracciandomi a mio marito. "Augustin, certo che se la lontananza ha fatto in modo che distruggessimo un letto … beh … che ben venga! Ih ih …"

"OOOOOHHH Marguerite …. sapessi quanto ho sofferto! "

"Anche tu mi sei mancato! Però ero in pena per le nostre figlie, tutte gravide! Augustin, immagino che il viaggio non sia stato facile!"

"Già, è stato un vero incubo! Marguerite, è successo di tutto …"

Din don din don din don…

"MUOVETEVI! FUORI TUTTI!"

"Marguerite …. vestiamoci rapidi o la zia non si calmerà!"

"Si si caro … meglio fare in fretta, però appena avremo un poco di tempo dovrai raccontarmi tutto."

"Si, certo!"

"Augustin, dopo colazione faremo venire in camera Armand, sai per la questione dei gioielli, domani ci sarà la festa di fidanzamento!" dico mentre inizio a vestirmi.

"Certo cara! Sarà una vera sorpresa per lui!" dico infilando i pantaloni.

Guardo mio marito, sorrido e dico: "Ma lo sai che hai delle belle gambe? Ih ih …"

"Uhm …. Grazie cara … l'equitazione fa bene …. ih ih ih Vuoi che ti chiami una cameriera … o ti aiuto io con il corsetto?!"

"Se prometti di non strapparlo, pensaci tu! Ih ih …"

"Ih ih ih …. sarei tentato …"

Din don din don

"Ma credo che rimanderò a questo pomeriggio! Ih ih ih" rispondo iniziando ad allacciare il corsetto. Poi vedo mia moglie afferrare la camicia, la aiuto con i bottoncini, poi il panier, le gonne … ed eccola pronta, bella nel suo abito turchese.

"Marguerite …. sei bellissima!"

"Grazie caro …. Anche tu sei proprio bello!"

Din don don don din don

TOC TOC TOC

"Armand! Vedi di alzarti spretato di un nipote!"

Sento il rumore della campanella ed il bussare deciso alla nostra porta. Mi sveglio di soprassalto, allungo una mano ma non trovo Armand al mio fianco. Mi alzo un poco e lo vedo, illuminato dai primi raggi di sole, mentre cerca di vestirsi senza fare rumore.

"Armand … cosa stai facendo?!"

"Ma non la senti quella rompiscatole di mia zia? Devo prendere parte alla funzione se non voglio che mi tormenti per tutto il giorno! Devo trovare il modo di uscire da qui senza che si accorga che tu sia qui! Anna, dopo colazione tu ed io andremo al casino di caccia, quindi tu riposa che ti voglio in forma." Dico deciso mentre infilo la camicia dentro ai pantaloni.

"Armand …. stai tranquillo. Tu esci, poi mentre sarai a messa io tornerò nella mia stanza ….. Armand … e non preoccuparti per questa notte ….. io sono stata bene ugualmente, sai … mi basta averti al mio fianco per sentirmi sicura e protetta!" dico tirando su le coperte.

Sorrido e avvicinandomi al letto mi avvento sulla bocca di mia moglie, la bacio con passione e dico: "Ti amo da impazzire!"

"ARMAND! MUOVITI!" sento la voce stridula della zia, alzo gli occhi al cielo, sbuffo, sospiro.

"Meglio che vada amore, a dopo!" dico dandole ancora un bacio.

"A dopo Armand …" dico nascondendomi sotto alle coperte, non vorrei mai che quella pazza entrasse qui …...

Mi controllo ancora una volta allo specchio, poi apro deciso la porta ed esco. Richiudo rapido, affinchè la zia non possa guardare all'interno. Mi appoggio al battente e la vedo, nella sua tonaca, tutta arcigna. A certe persone la vita monastica fa male …

"Buongiorno Zia! Vi trovo bene!"

"Armand, perché ci hai messo tanto? E poi vedi di sistemati il colletto della camicia, è tutto storto! Ma ti sei guardato allo specchio?"

"Si .. cioè no Zia. Sono uscito di fretta. Ma ora andiamo nella cappella. Su su…"

"Ma Armand, mancano ancora quelle peccatrici impenitenti delle tue nipoti … e la tua amante!"

"AMANTE! Zia, vi proibisco di rivolgevi a MIA moglie in questo modo, mi sono spiegato?!"

"Non è ancora tua moglie, e per la precisione non è neppure la tua fidanzata. E' la tua amante mio caro nipote. Ed ora vediamo di buttare giù dal letto queste donne lussuriose! Su forza, vedi di aiutarmi! In questa casa vive il demonio …. ma io lo estirperò! Vedrai!"

"Non vi permetto di parlare in questo modo ne di MIA moglie e tanto meno le mie nipoti! Sapete cosa vi dico?! Se ci tenete tanto a prendere parte alla funzione andateci Voi, perché io preferisco pregare in camera mia! E riguardo alle mie nipoti, sono in stato interessante quindi lasciatele in pace! Buona giornata zia!" dico guardandola in malo modo.

"Ah no, tu verrai con me da Padre Michel! E al termine della funzione dovrai confessarti! E questo vale anche per le tue nipoti ed i loro mariti!" dico afferrando mio nipote e trascinandolo verso la stanza della più piccola delle mie nipoti.

Mi ribello, con un gesto di stizza mi libero dalla presa e digrigno: "Joséphine ha ragione! Siete arcigna e per niente timorata di Dio! Vi ho detto di lasciare riposare le mie nipoti, se non l'avete ancora capito, aspettano un bambino!"

"E allora? Devono forse trascurare la salvezza della loro anima?! E poi, Oscar è una fornicatrice! Deve pentirsi e confessarsi! Così ho deciso e così sarà!" dico iniziando a bussare alla porta della stanza di mia nipote con molta foga..

TOC TOC TC TOC TOC

Sentiamo bussare, vedo mia moglie spalancare gli occhi e urla: "NON C'E' NESSUNO! LASCIATEMI IN PACE!"

"Armand … hai sentito? Adesso ci penso io a lei! OSCAR ESCI IMMEDIATAMENTE DA LI'! DEVI PARTECIPARE ALLA SANTA MESSA! SUBITOOOO!"

"Andrè … adesso ci penso io alla cara zietta ….. ne faccio brandelli!" dico alzandomi rapida dal letto, infilando veloce una camicia e dei pantaloni e prendendo in mano la mia spada.

"Oscar …. non ti sembra di esagerare?!" rispondo perplesso …. ridurre la zia a brandelli è un po' troppo!

"Assolutamente no, Andrè! Quella pazza pagherà per tutte le angherie, anche quelle trascorse!"

Giro la chiave nella serratura ed apro decisa la porta.

"Buongiorno cara zia! Avete forse bisogno di qualcosa?!"

Sento la voce di mia nipote preceduta dalla luce della sua spada.

Mi faccio un rapido segno della croce, raccomando la mia anima a Nostro Signore e rispondo: "E' così che mi accogli Nipote?!"

"Certo Zia cara, io voglio riposare …. quindi gentilmente allontanatevi Voi e la Vostra campana! In caso contrario …. Vi farò tacere io … per sempre!" dico con lo stesso tono autoritario che uso con i miei soldati. "

Ma come osi parlare in questo modo con tua zia?"

"Adesso basta, io voglio dormire, e non sarete Voi a disturbarmi. Ecco …. Avete svegliato anche mia figlia, la sento scalciare agitata nella mia pancia!"

"Calmati Oscar …"  
"André ma come faccio?! Io voglio essere lasciata in pace, voglio dormire e non sarà certo mia zia ad impormi la sua volontà."

Mio marito ed io siamo in prossimità della camera di Oscar, assistiamo alla scena da lontano. Vedo la zia voltarsi verso di me, forse attirata dal rumore dei nostri passi.

"GULP! Augustinnn! Vieni qui subito! Tua figlia mi ha puntato una spada alla gola!"

"Marguerite …. vieni … andiamo a vedere … la zia sta urlando troppo …. non vorrei che Oscar perdesse la pazienza …. già ne ha così poca!"

"Certo caro …. andiamo …. io vorrei celebrare un battesimo ed un matrimonio ….. non un funerale!

"Oh Marguerite, possibile che in questa casa non ci debba essere un poco di pace?!" dico precipitandomi seguito da mia moglie.

Arriviamo davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Oscar e vediamo la zia con una spada puntata alla gola, Oscar tutta scarmigliata ….. e con una strana luce negli occhi ….

"Oscar, dimmi, cosa sta accadendo?!"

"Padre, portate via immediatamente la zia di qui! Non voglio vederla, chiaro?!"

"Si …. certo. Tu però ora metti giù quella spada. E magari torna nella tua stanza …. da tuo marito …. su su …. forza piccola mia!"

"Madre, non aspettatemi ne per la colazione, ne per il pranzo e tanto meno per la cena. Non ho alcuna intenzione di alterami, mi sono piegata?" dico guardando dritto negli occhi mia zia allontanando la punta della lama dal suo collo.

"Oscar … io comprendo tutto …. ma non intendo rinunciare alla tua compagnia. Quindi tu mi farai la cortesia di scendere per colazione, per pranzo ed infine anche per cena. E poi dopo, tu ed io abbiamo un discorsino da fare …. e delle cose da vedere! Su …. ora torna a riposare e non provare a contraddirmi!" dico deciso.

"Padre, non rivedrò la mia decisione. E in quanto al Vostro discorsetto Vi aspetto in camera mia subito dopo la funzione religiosa." guardo negli occhi mia zia e continuo: "E adesso andate via, sapete, sono stanca e una donna incinta, lussuriosa e fornicatrice quando aspetta il frutto del peccato perde il senno e potrebbe fare del male al primo che la infastidisce!"

Mi volto verso Marguerite, stupita quanto me delle parole della nostra piccola. Alla fine, prendiamo la zia sottobraccio e ci allontaniamo perplessi.

"Marguerite …. io non capisco proprio tua figlia!"

"Augustin devi ammettere che tua zia è una donna fuori dal comune, da quando ha messo piede a palazzo non ha fatto altro che insultare non solo le nostre figlie ma anche Anna e poi che dire di ciò che ha detto ad Armand? Non credi che abbia sofferto abbastanza e adesso abbia tutto il diritto di pensare alla sua vita? Armand a breve avrà il suo secondo figlio e non è giusto denigrarlo in quel modo solo perché sin da bambino è stato costretto a rinchiudersi in un monastero."

"Certo Marguerite, tu hai ragione. Ma ora andiamo a sopportare questa messa …. con quel gesuita ….. bah … poveri noi. Ma TUA figlia scenderà per colazione, con le buone o con le cattive, sappilo!" dico deciso. In questa casa ci sono delle regole e pretendo che vengano rispettate! Fino a prova contraria qui comando io.

"Oh Augustin ti prego! E poi appena sarà tutto finito, faremo venire Armand in camera nostra, sai, per la questione dei gioielli. Domani ci sarà la festa di fidanzamento!"

"Si certo …. io però più tardi dovrò andare al comando militare …. spero che non ti dispiaccia!"

"Ma certo che no! .. Su andiamo!"

Entriamo nella cappella, ci sistemiamo sul nostro banco e ci prepariamo ad ascoltare questa messa mattutina. Guardo la mia Marguerite, è bellissima nonostante le poche ore di sonno. Passo il tempo a contemplare la mia Marguerite, certo che è ancora bella, ha i capelli castani un poco raccolti, lasciati ricadere poi sulle spalle. Alcuni fili argentei brillano alla luce del mattino. Indossa solo pochi gioielli, come sua abitudine, con indosso un abito invernale azzurro, ricamato, ampio ma senza esagerazione. Lei è sempre stata molto morigerata, non ha mai indossato parrucche, cappelli o panièr eccessivi. E' di una bellezza sobria e composta.

Ascoltiamo la funzione, è presente anche il povero Armand, al termine mi vedo obbligato ad invitare a colazione questo padre Michel ….

Mia zia mi si avvicina e dice: "Augustin, vieni, voglio presentarti padre Michel … bada, devi invitarlo a colazione e non solo."

"Certo Zia. Con piacere!"

"Augustin comunque sappi che le tue figlie non sono donne timorate di Dio! Hanno osato mancare alla funzione."

Marguerite ribatte: "Cara zZa, Vi rammento che le mie figlie sono in stato interessante e …"

"Vorrai dire gravide!"

"Non capisco dove sia la differenza Zia!" rispondo un poco piccata. Guai a lei se osa insidiare le mie figlie!

"Marguerite, le tue figlie sono donne lussuriose!"

"Ma come Vi permettete?! Non osate mancare di rispetto alle mie figlie!"

Armand mi guarda e dice: "Calmati Marguerite…"

"Ma senti cosa dice?! Come posso calmarmi?"

Suor Clotilde ribatte: "Certo che dire la verità fa male, soprattutto se ho osato parlare delle tue figlie, vero Marguerite?"

"Infatti! Non osate neppure nominarle, chiaro?" inizio davvero ad arrabbiarmi. "Le mie figlie sono donne a modo, gentili ed educate, rispettose delle regole e degli anziani."

Mio marito mi prende per il braccio e dice: "Marguerite, ti prego, abbiamo preso parte alla funzione nella speranza che tutto finisca..:"

"Augustin ma la senti tua zia? Da quando ha messo piede a palazzo non ha fatto altro che offendere.."

Suor Clotilde mi guarda severamente e ribatte: "Offendere? Dire che la minore delle tue figlie e l'amante di questo spretato sono delle fornicatrici la ritieni un'offesa? Quelle due donne hanno concepito al di fuori del matrimonio, un vero sacrilegio! Una Jarjayes che commette atti impuri! I nostri antenati si staranno rivoltando nella tomba!"

Armand ribatte: "Basta Zia! Vi ho già detto che non dovete mancare di rispetto Anna!"

Augustin sussurra: "Vi prego non dimentichiamo che siamo nella Cappella!"

"Nipote, io certo non l'ho dimenticato ma i tuoi con sanguigni si."

Sorrido beffarda alla zia di mio marito e con tono pacato rispondo: "Hai ragione caro, come ha detto Joséphine non è possibile parlare con una donna votata a nostro Signore!"

"Come osi?!"

"Zia ma come?! Non avete detto poco fa che dire la verità può fare del male? .. Badessa credo che sia il caso che ci presentiate padre Michel" dico con aria di sfida.

"Marguerite, non credevo che tu fossi priva di buone maniere e soprattutto irriguardosa nei confronti della zia di tuo marito!"

"Sono stata fin troppo accomodante con Voi sorella Clotilde ma adesso ho davvero esaurito la pazienza.

Sappiate che chi osa mancare di rispetto alla mia famiglia non può certo pretenderlo, mi sono spiegata?!" rispondo con aria di sfida.

Vedo mio marito in difficoltà e con tono accomodante dice: "Bene, andiamo da padre Michel…"

"Si, certo! Meglio sorvolare sulla questione, almeno per il momento! Vieni con me, voglio presentarvelo. Armand, Marguerite ovviamente anche voi dovete venire in sacrestia!"

"Si ... come volete Zia!" rispondo con tono mesto, prima iniziamo e prima finirà questo supplizio!

"Perdonatemi Zia ma io devo dare disposizioni per la colazione ... e poi voglio andare da Luisa. A dopo!" Dico allontanandomi in un leggero fruscio di sete.

Vedo allontanarsi la moglie di mio nipote, borbotto: "Augustin, credevo che almeno Marguerite fosse una dama a modo, invece …"

"Zia...mia moglie deve occuparsi della nostra famiglia. Su ... andiamo a conoscere questo sacerdote! E speriamo che non sia noioso e pedante."

"Ohh ma come ti permetti?! Padre Michel è un prelato a modo non come qualcuno di mia conoscenza!" dico mentre guardo negli occhi mio nipote Armand.

"Uff... Zia... abbiamo capito il Vostro punto di vista. Quindi ... andiamo oltre!" Dico deciso ed un poco scocciato. "Qui il capofamiglia sono io. Ed in mia assenza ... è Oscar!"

"Sarà come dici, ma ritengo che tu sia un pessimo capofamiglia visto che non sei stato in grado di educare le tue figlie secondo le regole della cristianità! E tu Armand che genere di padre sarai con i tuoi figli?"

"Zia ... sarò un padre buono e gentile."

"Allora tirerai su dei figli indisciplinati e ribelli!"

"Vedremo Zia, vedremo. Ora volete presentarci questo Vostro confessore?"

"Ti conviene cambiare discorso, vero nipote? Avanti venite da questa parte" dico aprendo la fila.

Entriamo nella piccola sacrestia e vediamo un uomo magrino, canuto, un poco più basso di me, con indosso il suo saio.

"Buongiorno! Benvenuto nella mia dimora!"

"Buongiorno signori!"

"Augustin, ti presento padre Michel, il mio confessore di fiducia. Credo che tu prima...e Armand dopo, debba fare una bella chiacchierata con lui!" dico con voce acuta. Questi due devono confessare tutti i loro peccati …. Ed anche quelli delle figlie.

"Ma certo carissima Zia!" dico sorridendo e guardando il sacerdote continuo: "Padre Michel, mi farebbe piacere se vi uniste alla mia famiglia per la colazione!"

"Grazie mille Signor Generale! Con vero piacere. Vorrei conoscere la Vostra famiglia! Vostra Zia mi ha parlato molto di Voi ... Vi é molto affezionata!"

"Dite davvero?! Però Zia, tutto mi sarei aspettato da Voi tranne che avreste parlato bene della nostra famiglia!"

"E cosa ti aspettavi nipote?! Tu sei un Generale! Un uomo importante! E tua figlia Oscar é piuttosto ben voluta... per il resto ... nessuno é perfetto... ma sono certa che con tanta buona volontà potrai migliorare!"

"Ehmm … si … certo certo! Padre Michel meglio andare, prego da questa parte!"

"Grazie Generale ..."

Sono davanti alla stanza dei miei genitori, intenta a sbirciare l'interno, senza trovare il coraggio di entrare. Mi sembra di essere invadente, un poco come mio padre. Mi porto una mano al ventre quando sento arrivare alle mie spalle la voce di Joséphine, tutta allegra e squillante: "Sorellina …. cosa fai qui?"

"Oh … Joséphine ecco …. io …." Rispondo imbarazzata. Mi sembra essere tornata bambina, quando con Andrè cercavo di rubare i biscotti …..

"Oscar, voglio parlare con nostra madre, su, entriamo …" dico a mia sorella entrando in camera. Guardo il letto, spalanco gli occhi. "Oh mio Dio! Ma … noooo …. Oh mio Dio! Oscar se è come penso i nostri genitori … Ah ah ah ah … però! E bravo a nostro padre, un vero soldato in tutto e per tutto! Ah ah ah … E poi sarei io l'assatanata?! Ahhhh L'amour! Ih ih … Che forza il Generale Jarjayes!"

"Joséphine ….. pensa che questa notte sono stata svegliata da …. da ….. tutto questo!" dico indicando il disastro che appare ai nostri occhi.

"Credi …. che si siano fatti male, Jo?" domando titubante.

"Male?! Ih ih … Ma cosa dici! Secondo me hanno gioito alla grande! Ah ah ah …"

"Joséphine!"

"Scusami ma adesso dove sono?"

"Nella cappella, per la messa con il padre spirituale della Zia … poveretti …. non li invidio proprio!" dico con aria mesta. "Però non mi hai risposto ….. uhm … Joséphine …. a te è mai capitata una cosa simile?!"

"Aspetta sorellina, andiamo con ordine. Dunque, se hanno preso parte alla funzione vuol dire che i nostri vecchi, oltre ad avere funzionato benissimo, sono in piena salute. Riguardo al letto, beh, forse non ha resistito al vigore di nostro padre, evidentemente era davvero scatenato, anche se c'è da dire che quel letto è datato al XVI secolo, apparteneva a un nostro trisavolo."

"E tu ….. come fai a sapere queste cose?! Non dirmi che lo hai già ecco ….. sperimentato!"

"Però … forse .. sai… anch'io l'ho provato! Ih ih … sapessi che notte folle che ho passato sul quel letto! Ahhhh che bei ricordi! E' lì che ho concepito George!" dico controllando per bene il letto. "Si si … è proprio questo! Lo riconosco da alcuni segni …. Ben precisi ….. che ho lasciato .. ih ih ih…"

"Ah …. George?! Un maschio quindi …. se lo scoprisse nostro padre …. farebbe riparare immediatamente il letto! Ih ih ih!"

"Credo che farebbe molto di più: ti obbligherebbe a concepire il prossimo Conte lì sopra! Ih ih ..."

"E' quello che temo anche io ….. dopo averlo fatto riparare ovviamente! Ti prego Jo …. non dirgli nulla!"

"Ih ih … Tranquilla, al limite glielo dirà nostro nonno Augustin dai meandri del castello! Ih ih … Riguardo a me, beh … si, io e Charles abbiamo distrutto una … sedia … Ih ih …. credo di averla vista in cantina, nostro padre ci è affezionato, apparteneva a sua nonna, ma non capisco perché non l'abbia mai fatta riparare!"

"Bah ….. direi che è ora di andare a fare colazione …. ho un certo appetito …. non so tu …. ma io ….. ho sempre fame!" dico un poco imbarazzata. "Io ho sempre mangiato poco … adesso invece …"

"Mi pare ovvio sorellina che tua abbia sempre fame, tuo figlio sta crescendo! Su, andiamo di sotto, spero che la zia ci faccia mangiare in santa pace!"

"Ah …. puoi stare tranquilla! Se oserà anche solo dire mezza parola di troppo ….. la farò tacere io …. per sempre!"

"Ah ah ah … Brava Oscar! Ih ih … Comunque se la ziona dovesse urtarmi, ci penserò io a farle un poco di catechismo! Ah ah ah …"

"Uhm ….. ti ascolterò con piacere! Su … ora andiamo!"

Entriamo nella sala per la colazione, Marguerite è già presente, come anche Marianne con Louis ed i loro figli.

Joséphine fa il suo ingresso con la sua ampia gonna frusciante e la sua allegria!

"Eccomi Padre ... siamo qui ... puntuali a colazione!"

Sento la voce di Oscar, seguita dai suoi passi leggeri e dalla sua ombra, Andrè.

"Ohh bene bene figliola! Padre Michel, Vi presento mio figlio ehmm … mia figlia Oscar e suo marito André!"

"Oh...Madame, è un vero piacere conoscervi! Vostra Zia mi ha parlato molto di Voi ... con preoccupazione e stima! Spero vorrete concedermi qualche parola!"

"Ma si, certo padre Michel, lo faremo a tavola!"

Ci accomodiamo attorno al grande tavolo, Andrè al mio fianco, come d'abitudine. Dall'altro lato si sistema mio padre, con accanto mia madre. Poi si sistema il gesuita, proprio davanti ad Andrè …. prevedo una conversazione noiosa ….. spero che non mi guasti la colazione.

Mio padre è seduto a capo tavola, Josèphine è seduta di fronte a me mentre Marianne è alla mia sinistra, Madame Battista è infondo al tavolo. Vedo la zia scrutare prima Anna e poi Armand, dice: "Padre Michel, lui è mio nipote Armand, sapete un tempo indossava la veste talare ma ad un certo punto della sua vita è caduto in tentazione, infatti domani si darà l'annuncio delle sue nozze!"

"Oh …. dunque Voi siete il famoso Cardinale Jarjayes! E' un vero piacere potervi conoscere e spero di poter discorrere un poco con Voi di teologia! La Vostra rinuncia alla tonaca è fonte di disagio e rimpianto per tutti noi! Oltre a provare un certo sentimento di …. Imbarazzo."

"Non ne vedo il motivo padre Michel! Io non ho scelto, mi è stato imposto."

"Ma i Vostri sermoni mancheranno a tutti noi! Siete un oratore senza eguali, un uomo di spirito e timorato di Dio ….. la vostra dipartita è una grave perdita per la Santa Romana Chiesa …. una grande perdita ….."

Carlo risponde: "Con tutto il rispetto padre Michel ma io preferisco che mio padre sia soltanto mio e di nessun altro … beh, lo dividerò solo con mio fratello che a breve nascerà."

"Ecco ….. Cardinale …. questo è un altro problema! Un uomo timorato di Dio non dovrebbe compiere certi atti ….. riproduttivi ….."

"Perdonatemi padre ma il primo matrimonio nella storia dell'umanità l'ha consacrato Nostro Signore, come tutti sappiamo Egli disse ad Adamo ed Eva, andate e moltiplicatevi."

"Ma Voi Eminenza avete fatto voto di castità …. per seguire meglio la Vostra missione sacerdotale! E' una vera perdita …. la Vostra dipartita. … cosa pensate al riguardo?!"

"Volete davvero che Vi dica ciò che penso? Ne siete davvero sicuro?"

"Certo ... Certo!"

"Ne siete davvero sicuro? Non vorrei urtare la Vostra sensibilità."

"Assolutamente, avanti, parlate, voglio conoscere i Vostri pensieri."

"Padre, ho letto attentamente ogni pagina della Bibbia e … Padre, Nostro Signore non proibisce ai suoi servitori di rinunciare al matrimonio, anzi … il suo ordine fu chiaro: andate e moltiplicatevi!"

George ribatte: "Giusto zio Armand, sono con voi!"

"Mio caro Zio ….. io adoro la moltiplicazione!" sento la voce squillante di Joséphine darmi aiuto.

La zia ribatte: "Ohhh ma è una vergogna! Che scandalo! Augustin, possibile che la nostra famiglia stia vacillando in questo modo? Il maligno è entrato in questa casa!" dico facendomi il segno della croce.

"Zia …. non agitatevi così …. alla Vostra età potrebbe farvi male. Ormai Armand ha preso la sua decisione …. e tutto sommato io lo sostengo. Ha peccato, come dite Voi, ed è giusto che si assuma le sue responsabilità, davanti a Nostro Signore ed anche davanti al nostro Re. Quindi ….. si sposerà e provvederà alla sua famiglia, con il sudore della sua fronte!"

"Vuoi dire che lo farai lavorare come un qualsiasi servitore?" dico sorridendo. Mio nipote costretto a lavorare …. A servire suo fratello. Questa si che sarebbe una bella punizione!

"Beh ….. questo no, certo che no. Però gli troverò un'occupazione. Mi pare giusto che possa espiare un poco le sue colpe terrene ….. spero cara Zia che sarete d'accordo con me!" dico trattenendo la mano di mia moglie. In fondo poco mi costa assecondare questa pazza ….. e sono certo che Marguerite ha inteso benissimo che sto solo giocando la zia sul suo stesso terreno.

Antony ribatte: "Zia, Vi rammento che Nostro Signore ha detto: chi è senza peccato scagli la prima pietra. Con tutto il rispetto ma forse Voi siete immune dal peccato? E Voi padre Michel, siete puro come l'Altissimo? Signori siamo tutti peccatori, la perfezione non esiste!"

"Giusto ragazzo. La perfezione appartiene solo a Nostro Signore. Noi, suoi umili servitori, possiamo solo aspirare alla Sua luce, che illumini il nostro cammino terreno. Ed espiare le nostre colpe, pentirci e cercare di non cadere in tentazione. E la preghiera e la riflessione aiutano in questo percorso."

Joséphine ribatte: "Oh peccato peccato peccato! Ma possibile che non si fa altro che parlare di peccati? Ma che male c'è se lo zio si è innamorato e ci ha donato questo delizioso cuginetto?!" dico appoggiando una mano sulla zazzera bionda del piccolo Carlo, spettinandolo un poco.

"Nipote! Come sarebbe che male c'è? Tuo zio Armand, che poi è anche mio nipote, ha infranto i sacri voti sacerdotali! Armand …. ti sei almeno confessato?!"

"Vi rammento Zia che mio zio non ha scelto di indossare la tonaca. A proposito Zia, Voi, avete scelto o Vi è stato imposto?"

"Joséphine … nella nostra famiglia è tradizione che il secondogenito venga destinato alla Chiesa … Ed io sono appunto la secondogenita! A proposito …. Augustin, perché tu non hai consacrato a Nostro Signore nessuna delle tue figlie?!" sento la voce della zia mentre la vedo sistemarsi la veste. Che donna impossibile che ho per zia. Ma i miei nonni non potevano farla sposare?!

"Vedete, ho idee ben diverse dalle nostre tradizioni, credo di essere un uomo di larghe vedute, infatti ho allevato la mia ultimogenita come un uomo, ho fatto di lei un soldato, un ottimo soldato … Vi dirò di più, nessun figlio di amici ha le competenze di Oscar, ciò dimostra che le donne non sono inferiori a noi uomini. Oscar ne è una dimostrazione. Odio le regole, e rinchiudere una sola delle mie figlie in un convento, mai!" dico guardando mia zia dritto negli occhi. Ed ora faccia ciò che le pare, ma mai avrei scelto il convento per una di loro. In nessun caso!

"Odi le regole? Proprio tu che pur di avere un erede hai trasformato una giovane indifesa in un maschio?! Tu …. che hai preteso che tutti si rivolgessero a lei chiamandola Conte? Augustin …. chi vuoi prendere in giro?!"

"Assolutamente no! Oscar è il mio erede, è una donna, una bella donna per nulla indifesa. Zia, mia figlia ha trasformato ben cinquanta soldatacci in ottimi soldati, nemmeno io sono riuscito a fare tanto." Rispondo tutto fiero. "In effetti mia figlia è stata eccezionale. È il più giovane generale che ci sia mai stato nell'esercito, ha trasformato un gruppo di uomini puzzolenti ed incapaci in veri soldati, puliti, ordinati e preparati. Ed è riuscita a fare tutto ciò conquistandosi la loro fiducia, senza ricorrere a punizioni o al tribunale militare."

"Ma io non metto in discussione le competenze di tua figlia. Dico solo che tu hai aggirato la legge salica affinché il tuo titolo passasse a tuo figlio, e non tornasse alla corona. Hai cercato un escamotage per perpetrare la nostra dinastia! Hai offeso Nostro Signore facendo passare una dolce ed indifesa creatura per un maschio … privandola delle gioie dell'essere donna! Augustin ….. tu ti sei piegato alle regole e le hai sfruttate per i tuoi scopi!"

"Ma cosa dite Zia! Bene, visto che mi state provocando, Vi dirò di più!"

"Non credi di aver detto abbastanza follie nipote!"

"NO. Zia Clotilde, se solo Armand mi avesse detto che quella dannata tonaca che è stato costretto ad indossare gli stava stretta, io stesso l'avrei tirato fuori dal convento e l'avrei trasformato in un soldato!"

Mi faccio il segno della croce, guardo Padre Michel ed esclamo: "Qui ci vuole un esorcista! Mio nipote è impazzito!"

Scatto in piedi, urlo: "IMPAZZITO IO! PAZZE SONO LE DANNATE REGOLE CHE CI VENGONO IMPOSTE PER ACCUMULARE RICCHEZZA E POTERE! PERCHE' PENSATE CHE I FIGLI DEI NOBILI VENGANO SACRIFICATI? ANCHE SE LO SAPETE , LO DICO IO! LO SCOPO E' QUELLO DI NON DIMEZZARE IL PATRIMIO! … Scusatemi se ho alzato la voce ma certi discorsi mi irritano non poco. Colgo l'occasione di comunicare alla mia famiglia che Armand avrà la sua parte di eredità, esattamente avrà le terre ed i titoli che nostra madre ha avuto in dote, così come ho concordato con il mio erede, vero Oscar?!" guardo mio fratello e continuo: "Armand, involontariamente ti ho sottratto il tuo patrimonio ma dopo la tua festa di fidanzamento, sistemerò le pratiche affinché tu abbia un titolo e delle rendite! Devi essere autonomo ed avere un'attività che ti occupi la giornata!"

Guardo Andrè e rispondo a mio padre: "Padre ….. sapete bene che io non do peso a certe cose ….. a me interessa solo poter vivere con tranquillità …. con mio marito. E con quanto ho accumulato in questi anni di servizio nell'esercito ….sommato ai risparmi di Andrè …. potremmo vivere senza utilizzare il Vostro patrimonio … certo non nego che anche io sono legata al nostro nome e sono felice che possa essere trasmesso ad un'altra generazione … e che Andrè sia d'accordo …. però ….. insomma … io …"

Guardo commossa negli occhi il mio fidanzato e sussurro: "Armand hai una famiglia meravigliosa!"

"Vero cara ….. mio fratello e mia nipote sono degli angeli. Ma questo lo sapevamo già da quando hanno deciso di aiutarci! Augustin …. Oscar …. Grazie!"

"Zio, Voi non dovete ringraziarci, come ha detto poco fa mio padre, siete stato vittima delle nostre regole!"

George sorride, alza la tazza e dice: "Nonno, visto che siete un uomo di larghe vedute, mi permetto di alzare il calice per fare un brindisi …"

"Un brindisi? George ….. non vorrai bere vino a colazione! Vergognati!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Nonno ma non avete appena detto che non Vi piacciono le regole? Ih ih … Ma io intendo farlo con una buona tazza di cioccolata calda!"

"Ecco …. così va meglio …. bene …. procedi pure …."

"Brindo alla famiglia più pazza e generosa che io abbia mai conosciuto! Salute!"

Alziamo tutti la tazza per la colazione e facciamo questo strano brindisi.

Finisco di bere la mia cioccolata, mangio una generosa fetta di torta che Andrè mi ha posto davanti alla tazza, guardo con dolcezza il mio Andrè, sempre così attento e premuroso.

"Bene ….. io avrei proprio voglia di fare una passeggiata, Andrè …. mi faresti compagnia?!"

"Certo!" dico alzandomi e rivolgendomi ai presenti. "Vogliate scusarci, mia moglie ed io andiamo in giardino!"

Scruto mio genero e mia figlia, non resisto e dico loro: "Mi raccomando Andrè, non fare affaticare mia figlia, assicurati che non prenda freddo e ….. non allontanatevi dal palazzo! Andrè …. ci siamo capiti vero?!"

"Si … Sissignore!"

"Bene ….. potremmo alzarci anche noi, o avete altre lamentele Zia?"

"Al momento nessuna."

"Bene …. anzi no. Zia, avrei io una cortesia da chiedervi!"

"Dimmi!"

"Ecco Zia, io vorrei che Voi … e padre Michel, faceste due chiacchiere con Madame Giovanna Battista, nostra ospite. Magari potreste riuscire a ricondurla sulla retta via, questa donna persa … lei e la sua cameriera!"

"Persa? Forse … vorresti dire che sono due peccatrici?"

"Esatto Zia! Vedo che avete compreso perfettamente!"

"Ohhh ma è scandaloso! Certo che lo faremo, ci puoi giurare!"

"Grazie Zia, Vi sono infinitamente riconoscente ….. " rispondo sorridendo alla mia idea …

Dopo colazione tutti lasciano la sala, Anna mi si avvicina e dice: "Armand, scusami ma sento il bisogno di sdraiarmi un poco, vado in camera mia!"

"Ma certo Cara...mi occuperò io di Carlo"

Mio fratello risponde: "No, sarà Louis ad occuparsi di tuo figlio."

"Ma ... Augustin!"

E' mai possibile che mio fratello debba sempre impicciarsi di cose che non lo riguardano?!

"Zio Augustin...posso raggiungere la zia cuginona Oscar e lo Zio Andrè?! Magari mi portano dai cavalli ..." dico con sguardo monello.

"I tuoi cugini sono in giardino…"

"Allora corro da loro!"

Armand ribatte: "Carlo, comportati bene!"

"Certo Padre! Io sono bravo, gentile ed educato!" Rispondo scappando via.

"Armand ... Carlo non ti assomiglia affatto! Assomiglia tanto a Oscar! E a me ! Ih ih ih! Dovremmo trovare il modo affinché porti il nostro cognome ... uhm ..."

"Anche se lo desidero non credo che sarà facile."

"Tu lascia fare a me ... ih ih ... ho già un piano! Ora vieni, Marguerite ed io desideriamo parlarti! Muoviti e seguimi!"

"Dove?"

"È una sorpresa! Muoviti!"

"Ih ih … forse vuoi davvero che ti ripari il letto Augustin?"

"Uff...dubito che tu lo sappia fare!" Rispondo mentre entriamo nel salottino dell'appartamento mio e di Marguerite.

Entro nella camera di mio fratello, inevitabilmente guardo il letto a baldacchino posato per terra, non resisto, sussurro all'orecchio di mio fratello: "Però, ammetto che nonostante gli anni sei davvero un guerriero! Ih ih … E bravo mio fratello!" aggiungo una poderosa pacca sulla spalla. "Sei davvero un portento Augustin, addirittura distruggere un letto ….. ih ih ih…"

"Ih ih ... " rido facendo un piccolo inchino. In fondo sono fiero del disastro che abbiamo fatto.

"Augustin...Armand! Bene. Siete arrivati. Su accomodiamoci!" Dico sedendomi sul divanetto e appoggiando i portagioie sul tavolino.

Vedo mia cognata tirare fuori un cofanetto, lo apre, è pieno di gioielli, sussurro: "Però Marguerite non credevo che possedessi una fortuna simile in gioielli, visto che non te li vedo mai indossare!"

"Oh si. E questi sono solo quelli che arrivano da vostra madre. Poi ci sono quelli che ho avuto in dote ... e quelli che mi ha regalato Augustin. Armand ... immagino che tu non abbia ancora pensato all'anello di fidanzamento per Anna!"

"Veramente … no. Siamo rientrati da poco a palazzo e la festa di fidanzamento è domani e poi oltre a non avere il tempo materiale di sceglierne uno non dispongo nemmeno di una moneta! … Sinceramente soltanto adesso mi rendo conto di quanto sia importante il denaro."

"Beh ... Armand ... io credo che la scelta debba ricadere su un gioiello di famiglia! Ecco ... Augustin ed io vorremmo che tu scegliessi tra questi, appartenuti a vostra madre!"

"Cosa! Ma … Marguerite cosa dite?!"

"Hai capito bene cognato. Forza, scegli tu. Poi Anna ed io divideremo i restanti gioielli...voglio che lei abbia la metà esatta!"

"Ma … ecco … non è possibile! Marguerite ma davvero vorresti privarti delle gioie di mia madre? Lei le ha donate a te!"

"Vero! Ma solo perché ero l'unica nuora ma adesso che anche il suo secondo genito si sposa è giusto che tutto venga diviso. A me fa davvero piacere. E poi, come hai detto tu, io non li indosso quasi mai. Ne manca però qualcuno ... che abbiamo regalato alle nostre figlie. Spero non ti dispiaccia?"

"Ma no, Marguerite, cosa dici! Come potrebbe dispiacermi e poi questi gioielli appartengono a te per diritto, sei la moglie del primogenito dei Jarjayes!"

"Oh ... Armand. Ormai abbiamo deciso. Ora cerchiamo qualcosa che piaccia ad Anna! Su..."

Guardo incredulo mia cognata e sussurro: "Grazie Marguerite … sei un angelo!"

"Ma no, Armand cosa dici! Bene ... adesso vediamo cosa potrebbe piacere ad Anna!"

Guardo nel portagioie e sussurro: "Veramente io davvero non saprei …. Sono perplesso, non ho mai scelto un gioiello. Per me l'unico gioiello è l'anello vescovile …. Che conservo ancora. Ma di anelli di fidanzamento non so davvero nulla."

"Ovvio fratello, sei sempre stato molto passionale con lei che non hai mai avuto modo di conoscere i gusti della futura Madame Jarjayes! Ih ih …"

"Augustin! Io almeno non ho mai distrutto un letto!" vedo Marguerite arrossire e aggiungo: "Perdonami Marguerite...ma mio fratello é davvero impossibile! Buono di cuore ... ma impossibile! … Marguerite ... potresti però consigliarmi tu? Io davvero non saprei cosa regalare a Anna!" dico un poco imbarazzato.

Con le dita faccio spazio tra i gioielli, cerco l'anello, lo trovo e dico: "Armand, credo che questo sia l'ideale per un dono di fidanzamento … sai tuo padre l'ha regalato a tua madre il giorno del loro matrimonio … le pietre formano un fiore, come vedi al centro c'è un diamante e i rubini formano i petali. Non so se potrebbe piacere ad Anna."

"Marguerite ... è ... bellissimo" dico davvero commosso. Un fiore, come la mia Anna, fragile e forte nello stesso tempo. Un fiore, che si piega al vento ma non si spezza. "Si ... credo proprio che sia perfetto!"

"Bene, mi fa piacere che ti piaccia e poi, come ti ho detto, lo scelse tuo padre per la sua sposa. Armand, dopo la festa di fidanzamento Anna ed io divideremo queste gioie!"

"Marguerite ... io non so davvero come ringraziarti" rispondo mentre sento una lacrima scivolare sulla guancia. Mia cognata è una donna eccezionale, tutta la mia famiglia è eccezionale!

Poggio le mani sulle spalle di mio fratello e dico: "Ah Armand, su su, … Armand che ne diresti di darmi una mano a liberare il letto dalle tende del baldacchino? Sai, prima che arrivi il falegname dobbiamo dare una sistemata, non voglio che capisca cosa è successo!"

Ascolto le parole di mio marito, mi urta un bel poco e digrigno: "Augustin, possibile che tu sia senza vergogna? Dire certe cose a tuo fratello con me presente!"

"Marguerite ... ma non abbiamo fatto nulla di male ... nulla che non abbia fatto anche mio fratello con la sua fidanzata! Ah ah ah ah ..."

Arrossisco, poso con rabbia il cofanetto mentre lascio la stanza e protesto: "Augustin, sei davvero uno sfacciato!"

"Oh Marguerite ... neanche avesse detto cose particolari ... in fondo siamo sposati ... e questo spretato sa benissimo cosa fanno due sposi!"

"Oh basta!" dico sbattendo la porta ed uscendo rapida. Augustin certe volte è davvero insopportabile! Dire certe cose a suo fratello …. Che vergogna!

"Ih ih ... Armand ... temo di averla fatta arrabbiare! Su, ora aiutami a sistemare un poco ... prima che arrivino le cameriere! Ih ih ... chissà cosa avranno pensato!"

"Che sei irruento! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah ah ... fai attenzione ... potrei venire a sorvegliarti durante la tua prima notte di nozze! Ah ah ah ah"

"Non ci provare o giuro che mi apposterò dietro la tua porta e spierò tutte le sere dal buco della serratura! Ah ah ah…"

"Oh beh ... se vuoi imparare qualcosa ... fai pure mio caro fratellino!" dico tutto fiero di me stesso. "Avrei parecchie cose da insegnarti fratello, in effetti da ragazzo non ho mai parlato di certi argomenti, è ora di trovare un poco di complicità! Di fratellanza direi!"

"No, grazie, credo di saperne abbastanza! Su muoviamoci e liberiamo il letto dalle tende! Ih ih … però hai distrutto un letto nemmeno se fosse passato di qui quel vecchio caprone di Gesuele! Ah ah ah … a proposito come va il tuo fondoschiena? Non è che durante l'incidente di letto è stato nuovamente compromesso?"

"ARMAND! Sono un generale ... ed ho portato a termine la mia missione ... notturna! Per quanto concerne invece il mio didietro ... dovrebbe passare Lassonne in giornata!"

"Umm … allora meglio sbrigarci, non voglio assolutamente sentirti lamentare. Dai Augustin, tiriamo su questa roba! … Mi sono sempre chiesto a cosa servono tutti questi tendaggi sopra il letto, visto che sono perfettamente inutili per fare certe cose! Ah ah ah …"

"Armand ... davvero non lo sai?!" domando un poco stupito.

"Cosa dovrei sapere?"

"A cosa serve il baldacchino ovviamente! Ih ih ih!"

"Non so …"

"AAAHHHH! Beata ignoranza ... mio caro fratellino ... sei un vero disastro! Ma sono certo che te lo spiegherà Anna ... ih ih ih ih!"

"Eh no, adesso me lo spieghi! Su avanti, forza!"

"No no ... ih ih ih ih ih" rispondo ridendo divertito!

"Augustin, avanti, parla! Non vorrai davvero che me lo dica mia moglie?"

"Si ... esatto Armand! E adesso aiutami e non fare storie!"

"E va bene! Ma lascia che ti dica che non cambierai mai: sei il solito prepotente!" guardo dritto negli occhi mio fratello e sussurro: "Grazie Augustin!"

"Ma di nulla Armand! Di nulla! Ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

_**Versailles**_

Antonietta ed io passeggiamo nei giardini, mi sento osservata, domando: "Sorella cara ma si può sapere cosa avranno mai da guardare quelle cortigiane? E poi da quando siamo qui non fanno altro che bisbigliare!"

"Perchè sei la sorella della Regina di Francia ... mi pare ovvio Carolina!"

"Tu credi? Sarà! Ma io ho l'impressione che abbiano visto pulcinella!"

"Pulcinella? La maschera del teatro dell'arte?!"

"Esatto! Oh sapessi sorellina mia! Ma lo sai che mio marito spesso viene rappresentato a teatro con quella maschera? Ma chillè non si rende nemmeno conto che i repubblicani lo pigliano per nu fesso! Vabbuò pazienza!" rispondo passeggiando nel bel parco. Mia sorella si tratta davvero bene! Però fa un freddo ….

"Carolina ... qui abbiamo un teatro ... c'è qualche spettacolo che vorresti vedere?! Sai ... basta che io decida e tutti si prodigano per realizzarlo!"

"Immagino! A proposito non mi hai ancora presentato la Polignac, forse stamattina non vuole uscire dai suoi appartamenti?"

"Non saprei ... o forse è gelosa della tua presenza mia cara Carolina! Però ... guarda chi sta arrivando!" dico tutta emozionata, mi sento persino arrossire. Hans ... il mio Hans ...

Vedo Hans venire nella nostra direzione, si avvicina leggero ed elegante, come solo lui sa essere. Indossa un mantello pesante sui suoi abiti riccamente decorati, eleganti. Mi sorride, fa un leggero inchino, allungo la mano affinchè possa appoggiarci le sue labbra. Sento un brivido quando sento le sue mani sulla mia, la sua pelle morbida ... poi le sue labbra, mentre mi guarda negli occhi.

"Conte di Fersen, è ... è un vero piacere ... vedervi oggi a corte!" dico imbarazzata, Hans ha il potere di farmi sentire una ragazzina!

Rimango perplessa dalla vicinanza di questo giovane, guarda mia sorella in uno strano modo, mentre mia sorella è emozionata, mi guardo prima intorno assicurandomi che nessuno possa ascoltarci e dico: "Immagino che vuje siate il conte svedese?!"

"Per servirvi Maestà!" rispondo facendo un inchino ed un leggero baciamano alla sorella della mia amata.

"Uè e vuje come sapete chi sono?"

"Voi ... assomigliate alla nostra amata Regina ... potete solo esserne la sorella. E poi Altezza ... la corte di Versailles ha mille orecchie ed altrettante bocche: tutti sanno chi Voi siete, dall'ultimo dei servi al più nobile dei nobili. Qui è così, nulla passa inosservato e tutti sanno tutto."

"Dovreste imparare a contenervi Conte!"

"Maestà ..." rispondo con un sorriso, spalancando le braccia. "Sono solo un uomo ..."

"Eh no! Mi dispiace conte non è così! Vuje non avete a che fare con una femmina qualsiasi ma con la regina di Francia non so se mi spiego?!"

"Maestà ... so benissimo quale splendida donna ho innanzi ai miei occhi ... una rosa rossa ... fragile e forte nello stesso tempo. La prima rosa di Francia, la più bella, la più ammirata ..." rispondo senza staccare gli occhi da quelli della mia Regina.

"Uè conte ma come osate guardare in questo modo mia sorella davanti a me e soprattutto davanti ai suoi cortigiani? E' come pensavo vuje site ascit pazz! Fersen noi due dobbiamo parlare in privato, ADESSO!" dico decisa ed un poco adirata. Questo è uno sfacciato, un donnaiolo impenitente e sfacciato! E Antonietta neppure se ne accorge …

"Maestà … ecco non ho capito cosa avete detto prima, comunque ... sono al Vostro servizio." rispondo composto, senza lasciare trapelare nessuna emozione.

"Bene, Vi aspetto tra mezz'ora nei miei appartamenti e ci faremo una bella chiacchierata davanti a nu babà, dirò al pasticciere di inzupparlo per bene di rum accussj vi ubriacate e mi direte tutto ciò che vorrò sapere!"

"Come desiderate Maestà ... ma sappiate che sopporto piuttosto bene l'alcool."

"Davvero? Beh con me non avrete scampo, dovrete essere sincero. Comunque conte riguardo a ciò che non avete capito, ho detto che siete un pazzo! Evidentemente non vi rendete conto della gravità della situazione ma ne riparleremo dopo."

"Si, come desiderate Maestà …"

" Antoniè, posso sapere perché fai chilla faccia preoccupata? Tranquilla, se quest'uomo mi darà soddisfazione non correrà alcun rischio."

"Carolina ... ecco ... tu sei così ... come dire ... sanguigna, ecco! E lui ... ehm ... forse è meglio andare…"

"Si, hai ragione, credo che sia come dici! Conte, più volte ho sparato a mio marito figuriamoci se dovrei aver paura di vuje!"

Spalanco gli occhi, per un attimo, un attimo solo, ho tremato.

"Jamme conte non fate chilla facce, infondo non ho ammazzato Ferdinando ma solo spaventato!"

"Si si certo! ….Poi ... infondo come avete detto Maestà non siete vedova ... non ancora almeno. Credo che mi salverò!

"Ah ah ah ah … Jamme conte ca non Vi voglio mica ammazzare!"

"Si ... certo Maestà" rispondo tranquillo ed ossequioso mentre vedo le due sorelle allontanarsi. Mi stringo un poco la mantella e mi avvio verso la reggia. Mezz'ora passerà in fretta ...

Continuo a passeggiare nei giardini accanto di Antonietta, dico: "Piccirellè, ho notato ca eri un tantino nervosa, si può sapere di cosa hai paura?"

"Paura? Ma di nulla! Ero solo ... emozionata. Hai visto che occhi? I suoi occhi sono così belli ... potrei restare ore ad ammirarli! E il suo sorriso? Dolce e simpatico ... ooohh ... Carolina! Io, quando lo vedo, vorrei solo ... solo ... oooh povera me!" dico nascondendo il viso sotto alle mani, mi sento arrossire.

"Si si vedo … hai perso la ragione per quell'uomo. Antonietta, spero che ne valga la pena e ca nunnè nu fetiente!"

"Ma cosa dici!"

"Vuoi dire che mi hai compreso?"

"Niente affatto! Ti ho chiesto cosa hai detto, perché non ho capito una sola parola!"

"Uffa! Ti ho appena detto che spero che quell'uomo non sia un fetente, un disgraziato … insomma che non ti prenda in giro, sai non vorrei che tu fossi un trofeo …"

"Ma cosa dici?! Hans mi ama ed io amo lui!"

"Um … vedremo vedremo…"

"Carolina ... lui è così ... così ... ah ... se solo io non fossi la Regina di Francia ... Carolina, perchè siamo così sfortunate? Perchè non abbiamo potuto scegliere con chi dividere la nostra vita?! Oh ... Madamigella Oscar è stata molto più fortunata! Io ... me ne vergogno, ma un poco la invidio ... lei è felice, ha sposato l'uomo che ama ... mentre io .. e tu ... siamo state usate come merce di scambio, per la pace dell'Austria ... " dico sconsolata.

"E' vero! Ma almeno tu hai avuto la fortuna di sposare nu brav'ommo io invece tengo nu pourc per marito. Capisco che io non gli possa piacere, ca non mi ama però non perde occasione di ingravidarmi e poi non ha una sola amante ma tutte le donne appartengono a lui, capito Antoniette? Ho appena avuto Gennarino, il mio quindicesimo figlio, tu invece … Beh.. lassamme stà, meglio che raggiunga lu svedese, voglio farmi na bella chiacchierata."

"Si si ... meglio lasciare stare ... Luigi è così ... freddo ... timido ... inconcludente direi! Un vero disastro, credimi! Hans invece ... ma vai vai ...!"

"Hans Hans … ma sei davvero sicura che sia la sua unica donna?"

"Beh ... ecco ... io ... ehm ... non so davvero cosa dire ... so di non essere l'unica, così come so che ama solo me, ma è un uomo ... non può certo accontentarsi dei nostri rari incontri clandestini!"

"Ecco! Lo vedi?! Antoniè e svegliati! E' mai possibile che tu debba mettere a repentaglio il tuo futuro per nu pouc? Chillè è troppo affascinante per accontentarsi di qualche raro incontro e tu?! possibile che accetti tutto questo?"

"Carolina ... io ... lo amo"

"Si si si l'ho capito! Antoniè riesci ad accontentarti dei tuoi sporadici incontri con quel bell'imbusto?"

"Carolina ... è tutto ciò a cui io posso aspirare ... e tu dovresti saperlo!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mia sorella e ribatto: "Se TU puoi accontentarti perché chille pourc non può farlo?! Umm vedremo vedremo …."

"Ssss si ... certo ..." rispondo intimidita da mia sorella.

"E jamme ca non me lo mangerò mica lu svedese!"

"Ehm ... lo spero bene Carolina ... lo spero bene ..."

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Sono con Andrè e Carlo nel cortile centrale. Carlo ha tanto fatto e tanto detto che ha convinto Andrè a metterlo su un piccolo pony. Certo, lui avrebbe voluto salire su un "cavallo vero", come sostiene che siano César ed Alexander, ma Andrè ha fatto la cosa giusta: un pony è quello che ci vuole per cominciare a stare in sella.

Vedo arrivare di corsa una cameriera, mi fa un piccolo inchino e dice: "Madame, perdonate, ma la Contessa Vi attende di sopra, nella sala degli armadi. Con urgenza ha detto."

"Urgenza! Ma come…"

"Oh ... nulla, ha solo detto di venirvi a cercare. Con lei c'è anche madame Marie ..."

"Anche la nonna! André ma cosa sta succedendo?" domando preoccupata. "Mia madre e mia nonna assieme …. Nella stanza degli armadi … non vorrei che mi avessero preparato qualche brutto scherzo!"

"Non lo so Oscar, vai a vedere e lo scoprirai! Credo che sia una cosa ... ecco ... tra donne."

"André, temo che mi costringeranno a fare qualcosa contro la mia volontà …"

"Dai ... adesso non esagerare! E poi Oscar, siamo onesti ... è una cosa impossibile! Ih ih ih ... sei d'accordo con me Carlo?!"

"Siiii! Alla mia zia cuginona nessuno costringerà a fare nulla contro la sua volontà!"

"Vedi Oscar? Anche Carlo concorda con me! Su ... ora vai a vedere cosa vogliono ... Generale!" rispondo sorridendo. "Il mio generale che si preoccupa di dover affrontare sua madre e mia nonna. Anche se messe assieme …. Potrebbero fare paura!"

"Si, in effetti Capitano! Ih ih …"

"E allora vai ... Generale ... di cosa hai paura? Di una innocua vecchietta con occhialini e cuffietta in testa, o di una nobildonna tranquilla ed a modo?! Ih ih ih!"

"Se ti diverte, prendimi pure in giro André!" dico entrando in casa.

Salgo le scale preoccupata, poso il mantello pesante nella mia stanza, sfilo gli stivali e metto un paio di scarpe più comode, poi vado nella stanza degli armadi. Armadi ... significa abiti, vestiti ... oddio ... chissà cosa mi aspetta!

Busso appena, un poco titubante.

"Ho Nanny ma guarda che belli che sono i vestiti di Oscar!"

"Si, Madame Marguerite ma ora bisogno vedere se Oscar li trova altrettanto belli!"

"Uhm … conoscendo mia figlia temo che avrà da ridire ma noi la convinceremo a vestirsi come ogni donna nella sua condizione! … Ohh hanno bussato, deve essere lei! Avanti!"

Faccio un bel respiro ed entro nella stanza. Vedo mia madre e Nanny sedute su un divanetto, con una miriade di vestiti attorno a loro.

"Madre ... mi avete fatta chiamare?!" dico osservando per bene la stanza. Ci sono solo abiti femminili, ordinati, appesi …. Ed altri su alcuni manichini. Questa stanza non mi piace, non mi è mai piaciuta!

"Si si cara, entra! …. Oh figlia mia, vedi quanti bei vestiti!"

"Madre ... si ... certo ... vedo ... tanti vestiti ... però ...non capisco …" dico appoggiando una mano sul ventre e posando una piccola carezza alla mia creatura.

Nanny ribatte: "E invece hai capito benissimo! Bambina mia non puoi indossare quei buffi pantaloni che tra l'altro sono di mio nipote! Su vieni, guarda qui quanti abiti adatti ad una donna in stato interessante che ci sono, non ti resta che scegliere…"

"Ma ... Nanny ... oggi dovrebbero arrivare gli abiti che ho ordinato a Madame Beltrin ... pantaloni, giacche, gilet ... ed anche il vestito per la festa di domani! Quindi ... sarò buffa solo per poche ore!"

"Si, è vero ma non saranno sufficienti per il restante della tua gravidanza."

"Ma ... Madre ..." dico con sguardo supplichevole. Lo sapevo che mi attendeva un supplizio in questa stanza!

Mi avvicino a mia figlia, le prendo le mani, sorrido e dico: "Su, dai Oscar, non vedo l'ora di vederti indossare un abito come si conviene a una donna della tua condizione, sono sicura che sarai bellissima! .. E poi non pensi di far felice anche quel povero ragazzo che magari vorrebbe vederti in altre vesti?"

"Madre ... in tutta onestà ad Andrè poco importa come mi vesto ... almeno ... non mi hai mai chiesto nulla. Anche se ... la prima volta che mi ha visto con un abito da donna ... a Venezia ... al ballo di carnevale ... sapete, sembra passato tanto tempo, ed invece sono solo pochi mesi. Quante cose che sono cambiate da allora!"

"Immagino che abbiate trascorso dei bei momenti …"

"Si ... molto belli Madre. Io ... credo che non dimenticherò mai il primo ballo fatto assieme ... e poi ... quando Andrè si è inginocchiato per chiedermi di sposarlo. Madre ... è stato così ... così ..." mi sento arrossire al ricordo, sento ancora le mani di Andrè sui miei fianchi, i suoi occhi nei miei ... tutto è stato perfetto, tutto.

"Ne sono felice, che bello figlia mia! E poi tu e André … ahhh Nanny che ragazzo meraviglioso che hai tirato su!"

"Vero Madame ... sono fiera di mio nipote! Ma ora torniamo a noi Oscar! Bambina ... ti servono degli abiti più ampi! Su su ... prova qualcuno di questi!"

"Oh no … che strazio! Ma nonna i pantaloni di André mi stanno benissimo, perché non dovrei indossarli!"

"Perchè presto ti saranno stretti! E tu non vorrai mica tenere il tuo piccolo allo stretto, vero?!"

"... Ecco … no … certo che no…"

"Quindi ... su prova questo, tutto rosa, guarda che bello! Con i fiocchetti ... aaahhhhh ..."

"Rosa con i fiocchetti?! No no vi prego, è un orrore!" dico disgustata, allontanando quel coso rosa da me.

"Ma Oscar, figliola cara ... allora guarda questo ... rosso e bianco, allacciato sotto al seno ... e largo in vita! Su ... provalo!"

"Ma sembrerò una botte! No no passiamo a un altro!" aggiungo decisa. Ma che razza di abiti sono questi?

"Una botte?! Ma cosa dici?!"

"Ma si, non lo vedete forse? No no avanti il prossimo!"

"Oscar ... guarda che non stai passando in rassegna i tuoi soldati! Innanzi tutto siediti qui, accanto a me. Devi riposarti un poco! E poi cerca di essere ragionevole!" rispondo con tono conciliante, mia figlia è così difficile! Quando poi si tratta di questioni femminili ….. è una vera fatica!

"Si, ho bisogno di sedermi, comincia a farmi male la schiena." dico accomodanti alla poltroncina. "Madre riguardo ai vestiti, non ne vedo nemmeno uno che mi piace …" aggiungo guardandomi per bene in giro. "No, nessun abito attira la mia attenzione."

"Oscar ... cerca di essere ragionevole! La tua pancia deve essere libera di crescere! Hai visto come era grande quella di Luisa?!"

"Ohh Voi credete che diverrà come la pancia di mia sorella?"

"Beh ... è molto probabile ... anche se tu sei molto più magra e più alta. Quindi ... potrebbe notarsi molto meno! Però la tua creatura deve poter crescere!"

"Forse i pantaloni di André impediranno di far crescere la mia creatura? Madre ma cosa dite?!"

"I pantaloni sono troppi stretti. È ora che te ne renda conto. Non c'è soluzione: devi indossare una bella veste da gestante! Le abbiamo indossate tutte ... e tu non farai certo eccezione! Guarda quante ne abbiamo fatte preparare, ce ne sono di ogni colore ... forza! Poi passeremo a vedere i vestitini che abbiamo cucito per la tua creatura!"

"Madre, lasciamo stare questa roba, preferisco vedere i vestitini della mia creatura, dove sono?"

"Nanny ... prendiamo il baule per il nostro nipotino? O nipotina ... insomma..."

"Si si …"

Apriamo il baule e tiriamo fuori vestitini, cuffiette, camiciole, bavaglini ... sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di mia figlia.

"Oscar ... cosa c'è?!"

"Ecco … ma … Madre … Nonna ma i vestitini sono tutti di colore azzurro! Possibile che non abbiate preso in considerazione che possa avere una bambina?"

"Certo Oscar ... ecco qua ... nell'altro baule è tutto rosa! Ma non dirlo a tuo padre ..." rispondo con aria circospetta. "Se mai Augustin sapesse che abbiamo confezionato vestitini rosa … povere noi!"

"Ih ih .. dite davvero Madre?!" dico precipitandomi sull'altro baule.

"Oscar ... tu vorresti che fosse una bimba, vero?!"

"Oh mMdre vedete, io vorrei innanzitutto che mio figlio goda di buona salute a prescindere che sia maschio o femmina, però … desidero ardentemente che sia una bambina, una bambina bella come il mio … André.." dico abbassando lo sguardo.

"Oscar ... io sono quasi sicura che sarà una bambina ... e se sarà bella come suo padre o come sua madre ... sarà comunque uno splendore! Ma ora guarda qui ... queste cuffiette per coprire la testolina ... tutte in lana con l'interno in cotone, per la sua pelle sensibile!"

Sorrido emozionata, ne prendo una e sussurro: "Che tenerezza … com'è piccola! … La testolina della mia bambina sarà così piccina!"

"Certo Oscar ... sarà tutta piccola ... in proporzione la testa dei neonati è molto più grande del resto del corpo ... ma questo è normale ... in fondo per nascere devono ... passare da una piccola apertura ..." rispondo un poco imbarazzata.

"Ehmm … almeno per il momento preferisco non pensarci, comunque rimango un soldato, affronterò anche questa missione che, a quanto pare, sembra molto delicata! Ih ih …" rispondo fiera e decisa. Decisamente questa sarà un battaglia, che io intendo vincere.

Nanny ribatte: "Oh figliola hai sempre voglia di scherzare, addirittura paragoni il parto ad una missione!"

"Certo Nonna, cos'altro sarebbe se una missione da affrontare! E come in tutte le missioni a cui ho preso parte, André sarà con me!"

"Oh cielo ma parli sul serio?"

"Ho l'aria di chi sta scherzando? André sarà con me, come sempre!"

Marguerite ribatte: "A dire il vero è un poco insolito …"

"Madre ma se la nostra regina ha partorito in pubblico, non so nemmeno quanta gente eri lì a … guardare! Io invece non credo di chiedere troppo a mio marito di essere con me in un momento tanto importante! E poi l'abbiamo fatto insieme, non vi pare?!"

"Oh cielo che mi tocca sentire alla mia età! Oscar!" dico sconcertata sistemando gli occhialini sul naso. Un uomo che assiste al parto! Non si è mai visto! Ahhh … ma io lo so che è tutta colpa di Augustin!

"Nonna, Madre è inutile che facciate quelle facce, così ho deciso e così sarà. E adesso vediamo il resto dei vestitini!"

"Si si … Oscar …. comunque abbiamo preparato dei vestitini anche di colori neutri …. giallo, verdino …. bianco …. c'è un po' di tutto!" dico rivolta a mia figlia.

"Si si ma io preferisco gli abitini rosa .. sono così belli! E poi .. Oh Madre, che tenerezza!"

"Ih ih …. hai ragione …. vedrai che quando terrai la tua creatura tra le braccia ….. sarà un'emozione incredibile! Sai cara, non vedo l'ora che nasca!"

"Dopo andrò da Luisa, voglio vedere mia nipote!"

"OOHHH …. Oscar, mi fa davvero piacere. L'hai già presa in braccio? E' così piccola, morbida ….." rispondo un poco sognante.

"In braccio?! No no … ecco io non ho mai preso in braccio dei neonati."

"Beh …. bisogna fare attenzione alla loro testolina …. sai, non sono ancora in grado di reggerla dritta da soli! Però sono così carini …. dolci ed indifesi!"

"Indifesi?! Ma se non fanno altro che piangere! Urlano come dei pazzi …. Gridolini acuti che stordiscono!"

"Certo … è il loro modo di comunicare! E vedrai che imparerai anche a riconoscere i diversi tipi di pianto: la fame, il male al pancino, la cacca …. ed i capricci! Ad ogni bisogno è associato un pianto diverso, che una madre sa riconoscere ….."

"Dite davvero? I bambini hanno diversi modi di comunicare? Madre, credo che abbiamo finito, vado da André:..

"Si …. abbiamo guardato un po' di tutto …. però Oscar, davvero, devi cambiare abbigliamento! Per una volta dai retta a tua madre!"

"Madre, finché entrerò nei pantaloni di mio marito non indosserò alcun vestito. Adesso scusatemi, vado!"

"OSCAR! Sii ragionevole! Speriamo che arrivino in fretta i tuoi nuovi pantaloni …. con quelli di Andrè sei davvero buffa!"

"Buffa o no, sono molto comodi. Madre e anche tu nonna, se provaste a indossarli vedreste che non portereste più le vesti."

"OSCAR! Bambina mia, ma cosa dici! Io non potrei mai mettere quei …. cosi! Alla mia età …. Ma che idee che hai bambina mia!" rispondo sistemandomi la cuffietta sui capelli.

"Ah ah ah … peccato, non sai cosa ti perdi! E voi Madre, perché non li provate?"

"Oscar …. in verità …. ho qualche completo maschile … li ho usati in gioventù …. quando andavo a cavallo con tuo padre ….." rispondo con aria sognante. "Ammetto che sono stati anni spensierati ed allegri."

"Dite davvero Madre? Voi andavate a cavallo con mio padre?! Ditemi, Vi ha anche dato qualche lezione di scherma?"

"Qualcuna … in effetti … ed anche con la pistola ed il fucile … "

"Cosa! Ah ah ah .. quindi deduco che mio padre è sempre stato di larghe vedute! A proposito, avete sentito che bel discorso che ha fatto a tavola?!"

"Si … Oscar, tuo padre è un uomo pieno di sorprese! E … quando non va in ossessione per avere un erede, un maschio, è un uomo eccezionale! E' un poco rigido su certi argomenti …. però … sai, il nostro è un matrimonio d'amore, non di imposizione!"

"Appunto perché le vostre nozze non sono state combinate non capisco perché ha scelto i mariti alle mie sorelle e addirittura alla piccola Mariè con quel … cosino di Gennarino!"

"Ah ah ah …. Oscar ….. tuo padre crede di avere scelto lui per le tue sorelle ….. ah ah ah …. ma non è andata proprio così ….."

"Come! Volete dire che non ha scelto per loro?" domando un poco sorpresa. "Io ho sempre creduto che lui avesse deciso tutto, imposto addirittura!"

"Beh …. diciamo che è stato un poco indirizzato nelle sue scelte …"

"In che modo, spiegatevi!"

Rispondo sorridendo: "Ricordo ancora la fatica che ho dovuto fare …. ma sono felice per le mie figlie! Vedi Oscar, le tue sorelle hanno incontrato i loro attuali mariti, si sono innamorate, corrisposte, ed hanno chiesto il mio aiuto. Io mi sono limitata a dare qualche buon suggerimento a tuo padre …. a fargli notare alcuni dettagli … insomma, a lui sta a cuore la vostra felicità!"

"Però! Ih ih … Ma allora perché ha deciso che sposassi André se io nemmeno lo vedevo come uomo, figurarsi poi come marito?"

"Perché Augustin ha capito ben prima di te che siete fatti uno per l'altro. E poi è innegabile che Andrè sia l'unico in grado di renderti felice!" rispondo tranquilla spalancando le braccia. Andrè è l'altra metà di Oscar, questo è indubbio.

Arrossisco e sussurro: "Beh … ecco … credo che l'amassi senza che me ne rendessi conto! Madre, Nonna sapete cosa è successo prima che mio padre mi suggerisse di sposare André?"

"Uhm ….. in che senso Oscar?!"

"André, io e alcuni dei miei soldati tra cui Alain, siamo andati in un'osteria a bere e una .. ehm … donnina si è offerta a lui ed io senza rendermi conto di essere gelosissima, gli ho sferrato un possente calcio sotto il tavolo! Ah ah ah …"

"AH ah ah …. povero Andrè! Lo hai sempre amato, Oscar!"

Nanny ribatte: "Un momento, vuoi dire che voi frequentavate locali di malaffare? Santo cielo, non è possibile!" dico scandalizzata. "Ah … ma mi sentirà Andrè! Portare la mia bambina in locali del genere! Lo inseguirò con il mio mattarello per tutto il palazzo!"

"Ma Nonna … di cosa ti stupisci?!"

"Come sarebbe a dire di cosa mi stupisco?! Oscar, mi hai appena detto che frequenti certi postacci ma dico tu non sei mica un uomo! E poi mio nipote, ahhh eppure non credevo che si perdesse con donne di malaffare!"

"Nonna ….. non ha mai frequentato …. ehm …. insomma …. hai capito. Però è innegabile che sia bello …" dico arrossendo un poco. "Tanto bello ….." aggiungo in un sussurro, imbarazzata.

"Ah beh se è così! Meno male! Oscar, nella mia famiglia nessun uomo ha mai frequentato certe posti e sia mio marito che mio figlio, il padre di André, sono stati uomini devoti alle loro mogli."

"E Andrè non fa eccezione! Stai tranquilla Nonna ….. in realtà io credo di averlo sempre …. sorvegliato! Ih ih … Madre …. ma … e mio padre …. com'era?!"

"Augustin mi ha sempre amata! … Lui non aveva occhi che per me. Non credere a Versailles ho sorpreso donne che lo corteggiavano ma lui non ha mai ceduto…. forse era il fascino dell'uniforme! Ih ih Se ci penso! Certo ero gelosissima e ogni volta che sorprendevo le dame di corte a parlare di tuo padre, Augustin era vittima delle mie scenate di gelosia. Però … ammetto che anch'io sono stata bersaglio di molti gentiluomini anche dopo avere avuto voi…" racconto ricordando la mia giovinezza.

"Però … Versailles è sempre stata un covo di vipere. L'ho lasciata anche per questo … sapete, ero stanca dei commenti dietro ai ventagli, degli sguardi di uomini e donne sempre addosso …. Nella caserma della Guardia Metropolitana mi sono trovata molto meglio!"

"Quindi Oscar sei soddisfatta della tua carriera militare?"

"Si, certo! Però è giunto il momento di congedarmi, la mia vita deve cambiare, anche se ammetto che un poco mi mancherà."

"Beh ... diventerai madre Oscar ... sarà un'esperienza eccezionale, vedrai! E poi ... ti auguro di avere altri figli ..."

"Come! Altri! Ecco … no, io ne vorrei un altro ma non tanti." Dico imbarazzata.

"Ih ih ... magari cambierai idea ... non dico sei come ho fatto io ... ma chissà! Joséphine attende il suo settimo figlio ... ed ha quarant'anni ... " rispondo sorridendo mentre vedo mia figlia spalancare gli occhi.

"Beh Joséphine non li ha compiuti mancano ancora sette mesi … credo. A proposito Madre, a breve ricorrerà il vostro anniversario di nozze, pensate di dare un ricevimento o vi accontenterete di una semplice riunione di famiglia?"

"Oh ... sai Oscar ... non ci avevo proprio pensato! Tutto sommato credo che una festa in famiglia sia più che sufficiente ... ma devo ancora parlarne con tuo padre ... tu cosa preferiresti?!"

" Una festa in famiglia …. Sapete che non amo le cose mondane! Bene ... così potremo ritrovare tutte le tue sorelle ... con i loro figli! Si ... sarebbe una gran bella idea!"

_**Sicilia, alle pendici dell' Etna**_

_**Generale:**_ "Madame ... cosa Vi è accaduto?!"

_**Terry: **_"A me nulla, a Voi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma ... a vedervi così ... non mi sembra affatto! Forse la Vostra famiglia ha deciso di impedirvi di mangiare?!"

_**Terry: **_"Impedire qualcosa a me?! Tzè allora non mi conoscete affatto! A me nessuno impedisce nulla, mi sono spiegata Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sarà ... ma quella strana museruola che indossate dice tutto il contrario! Ih ih ih ..."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai portato una museruola anche per il nostro Generalone?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Certo Terry ... non voglio di certo che si ammali ... prego Generale, ecco a Voi una moderna museruola per esseri umani!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ehi un momento! .. Se questa è una delle vostre tattiche per mettermi a tacere allora mi rifiuto!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Se preferite prendervi una bella polmonite ... decidete Voi! Ma poi non lamentatevi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Po polmonite?! Ma cosa dite! Non ho mai sentito che una museruola possa impedire che ci si ammali di polmonite!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E invece è proprio così. Quindi prego ... indossate questa museruola, come la chiamate Voi. Noi la chiamiamo filtrante facciale, per gli amici mascherina. E siccome Vi vogliamo bene Vi abbiamo procurato un modello di alta gamma! Una bella FFP3!"

_**Terry:**_ "Siete contento Generale?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Perché dovrei mettere questa cosa strana?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Per non ammalarvi di polmonite! Lo volete capire?! Uff ... qui c'è una grave, gravissima, epidemia di polmonite! Forza!"

_**Terry: **_ "Generale ... nel Vostro tempo da cosa erano causate le grandi epidemie di peste, vaiolo o altro?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo! Infatti Luigi XV è morto di vaiolo! … Umm … volete dire che la vostra epoca è vittima di una pestilenza?"

_**Terry:**_ "Esatto! Finalmente lo avete capito! Ed ora indossate la museruola! Ci servite vivo e in buona salute!"

_**Generale:**_ "Sono una vostra creatura e se la pestilenza non ha colpito le Arpie allora io sono al sicuro!"

_**Aizram: "**_Terry ... lo senti? Adesso dice di essere una nostra creatura ... adesso che gli viene comodo! Ormai è sfuggito al nostro controllo ... il creaturo!"

_**Terry: **_"Beh, comunque che gli piaccia o no, deve indossare la mascherina."

_**Aizram:**_ "Esatto! Dopo la fatica che abbiamo fatto per comprare una FFP3 solo per lui ... se non la mette con le buone ... lo farà con le cattive! Parola di arpia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calmatevi calmatevi donzella! Adesso la metto! …. Ecco … così va bene?"

_**Aizram:**_ "No che non va bene! Dovete coprire bene naso e bocca! E dovete stringerla sul naso! Forza, non fate i capricci!"

_**Generale:**_ "E va bene! Ma ditemi, dove siamo diretti?"

_**Terry:**_ "Oh ... in un bel posto ... un gran bel posto ... vedrete! Ih ih ih!"

_**Generale:**_ "Dove sono gli altri?"

_**Aizram: **_"Adesso arrivano ... state tranquillo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia moglie? Oscar?

_**Aizram: **_"Certo ... anche Andrè ... Joséphine ... Alain ... Armand ... tutti insomma! Siete contento?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo! Ma perché non volete dirmi dove stiamo andando? Accidenti ma dietro questa mascherina si soffoca!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih ih ... cosa dici Terry ... lo informiamo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Credo che sia meglio preparalo … ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Uhm ... potremmo vedere se indovina ... diamogli qualche indizio! Ih ih ih!"

_**Terry: **_"Si si vai…"

_**Aizram: **_"Dunque ... se Vi dicessi ... caldo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma siamo già in Sicilia e in questi giorni sta facendo molto caldo visto che siamo alla metà di Maggio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene ... quindi ... uhm ... fumo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Una pipa? Un falò oppure un incendio?"

_**Terry: **_"Uhm ... vi state avvicinando ... ma più in grande ... una pipa ... mooooolto più in grande!"

_**Generale:**_ "Bah .. io davvero non vi capisco e poi gli indovinelli non mi sono mai piaciuti."

_**Aizram: **_"Uff ... siete noioso! Cosa andreste a visitare in Sicilia, nel Vostro tempo?! Avrete pure fatto un bel viaggio di istruzione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Nel mio tempo? Veramente non sono sceso più giù di Venezia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma come! Non avete fatto il Gran Tour! Proprio Voi! Generale ... che delusione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma io sono un Generale! Non ho mai avuto tempo per viaggiare se non per andare in missione."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ... la nostra creatura è stata allevata proprio male! Però non è colpa nostra!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo che no. Però Generale Voi non pensate altro che al Vostro lavoro! E' giunto il momento che Vi divertiate, su venite con noi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si si ... vengo vengo ... ma dov'è Marguerite? Voglio mia moglie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Per demolire un altro letto a baldacchino?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sgrunt ... se me lo permetterete ... anche due letti! Ecco ... io sono un vero portento! Non ho mai deluso mia moglie, sappiatelo!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Ih ih ih … Infatti preparatevi ai commenti delle Vostre lettrici! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Già me li immagino ... tutto per colpa vostra Arpie! Farmi spiare così ... dovreste vergognarvi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Se fossi in Voi in questo momento non mi preoccuperei di essere stato spiato ma piuttosto delle battutine che vV hanno riservato le lettrici."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram sei pronta con il Dropbox?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo ... prendo la piuma magica ... quella piccola intendo ... e via! Andiamo in punta all'Etna!"

_**Generale:**_ "E ETNA?! AVETE DETTO ETNA? Ma è uno scherzo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Certo che no! Siete pronto?! Ih ih ih ... e mi raccomando ... trattateci bene o Vi gettiamo dentro!"

_**Generale:**_ " VOI DUE SIETE PAZZE! IO MI RIFIUTO! Un momento, la mia famiglia è lì?"

_**Aizram: **_"Certo, Vostra moglie, le Vostre figlie, i Vostri generi, i Vostri nipoti ... tutti ... anche Armand con Anna e Carlo! Non manca proprio nessuno ... ehm ... forse manca Joséphine ... potrebbe essere andata a provare qualche nuova esperienza ... vabbè ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Anche le mie ammiratrici?"

_**Terry: **_"Ovviamente! Tutte ... ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Anche la Gattaccia e la tigre?"

_**Terry: **_"CERTO! Ci saranno tutte! E non pensate di farle cadere nel vulcano ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Beh l'idea sarebbe quella visto che mi prenderanno tutte in giro per aver distrutto il letto! Ohhh che imbarazzo povero me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene ... allora andiamo! Apro il dropbox e viaaaaaa!

_**Generale:**_ "Povero me …. AIUTOOOO..."

_**Terry:**_ "Ma cosa dite! Aiuto ... un generale dell'esercito francese che chiede aiuto ... che vergogna!"

_**Generale:**_ "Un Generale dell'esercito francese che viene scaraventato da un posto all'altro e adesso …. addirittura portato innanzi a un vulcano."

_**Aizram: **_"E allora? Su su ... eccoci arrivati! Vedete! Vostra moglie Vi attende!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin! Finalmente sei arrivato!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite, cos'altro deve capitarci ancora?!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Ma caro, di cosa ti lamenti? Guarda che bel posto! Noi non abbiamo mai viaggiato ... e le due autrici ci stanno facendo conoscere posti nuovi! Dovresti essere contento!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite ma le Arpie vogliono portarci alle pendici del vulcano…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh ... e allora? Non sei curioso di vedere un vulcano da vicino? Magari si può anche entrare ... chissà ... tanto con le Arpie non c'è nessun pericolo! Ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh ohhhh ma cosa dici! Nooo…"

_**Marguerite: **_"E invece si! Stai tranquillo e goditi il panorama! Invece di brontolare sempre ... Augustin ... da giovane non eri così!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite Marguerite … possibile che tu sia tanto temeraria? Ma forse non ti rendi ancora conto che siamo alle pendici di un Vulcano?!

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin...ma lo vuoi capire che con le Arpie siamo al sicuro?! Guarda che spettacolo! Lapilli...fuoco...fiamme...scoppi... ma noi siamo in ottima salute! Guarda!"

_**André: **_"Oscar guarda! Che meraviglia! Non avrei potuto desiderare una luna di miele tanto emozionante come le Arpie ci stanno offrendo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Vero Andrè! È tutto così...bello ... ci siamo noi ... la nostra piccola qui al sicuro ... oh Andrè! Come sono felice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite guarda!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, caro che spettacolo sono ancora più interessanti dei fuochi d'artificio!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma no! Io mi riferisco ad André! Marguerite, quel ragazzo è costantemente appiccicato a nostra figlia, sono sicuro che non passeranno i tre mesi previsti dalla chiesa che concepiranno il MIO erede. Oh cara come sono felice!"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN! Ma è possibile che tu non sappia pensare ad altro? Sai cosa ti dico? Spero che le care Arpie ti diano solo nipotine!"

_**Generale:**_ "Al primo giro ma non al secondo! Ih ih … Marguerite tanto mi sento tranquillo, le Arpie sono dame di parola."

_**Marguerite: **_"Sei sicuro? E se cambiassero idea?! Solo femmine! Ih ih ih"

_**Generale:**_ "Puoi dire ciò che vuoi ma non sarà così! Marguerite, le Arpie avranno un mucchio di difetti ma sono donne d'onore! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh ... se dovessero cambiare idea io ne sarei felice!"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedrai, non lo faranno! … OHHHH Santo cielo! Un'esplosione!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh ... e tu hai paura di un'esplosione?! Tu...un generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "No no no … non mi impressione, anzi, a dire il vero è davvero un bello spettacolo."

_**Marguerite: **_"Vedi... Augustin ... vorrei tanto viaggiare con te, nel nostro tempo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo faremo a breve cara …. ormai le Arpie hanno deciso che abbandoneremo Parigi prima che scoppi la rivoluzione."

_**Marguerite: **_"Beh ... sarà un piacere viaggiare un poco!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Marguerite vedrai che ci troveremo a nostro agio nella Contea e poi ci sono Giovanna e Michele con il loro: Oh Signur! Sun tutt foll! Ah ah ah ...

_**Marguerite: **_"Non vedo l'ora! Spero che le nostre Autrici si velocizzino!"

_**Simona:**_ "Anch'io lo spero ma parliamo del capitolo precedente…"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Madame dite pure, vi ascolto."

_**Simona:**_ "Generale ma che bel capitolo, solare e divertente! Ditemi cosa si prova ad essere... sorvegliati? "

_**Australia:**_ "Ah ah ah … Non ce la posso fare... non penso di sopravvivere a sto capitolo! Intanto mi son fatta male allo stomaco per causa tua, vecchio scimunitoooooo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Gattaccia, portate un poco di rispetto."

_**Australia:**_ " "Ma quale rispetto?! … Ma tu sporcaccione di un vecchio generalone! Lo fai NONOSTANTE ci sia.. un audience anche se dall'altra parte della porta?! Vergogna…e poi... ihihih ploff! Letto andato..ahahah ma non e che qualche termite integerrima ti ha MORSO il prezioso e angusto.. didietro!? Ahahahahahah."

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco … lo sapevo che questa volta sarebbero stati guai!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ " Ahahah per poco non mi strozzavo, non morivo per le risate! Ahahahah

Uff stiamo calmi… ih ih … Questo è meglio di made in sud, Colorado e Zelig messi assieme! AHAHAHAH

Addirittura sfondare il letto AHAHAHAH …Generale siete incredibile ahahah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Comunque, riguardo al letto, come sempre è colpa delle Arpie, sono state loro a decidere che mia moglie mettesse nella nostra camera un letto datato. Riguardo ai dispetti che quelle due mi fanno ... eh si ... è più di un anno che mi stando rendono la vita impossibile! Ma dico! Nel mondo ci sono tante persone, perché proprio quelle due dovevano conoscersi?! Oh povero me, che figura!"

_**Lupen: **_"Su su che noi ci siamo divertite moltissimo."

_**Generale:**_ "Io invece no."

_**Lupen:**_ "Che risate mi sono fatta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Anche Voi madame Lupen?! Ma non è possibile!"

_**Elektra:**_ Generale siete spiato anche voi ah ah ah … da Armand, da vostro genero e da Oscar ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Tigre vi state divertendo vero? E' tutta colpa vostra se è successo, avete ispirato le Arpie!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma se voi avete spiato tutti, soprattutto gli sposini durante la notte di nozzee non solo, vecchio sporcaccione depravato."

_**Australia:**_ "Ben detto Elektra! Ben ti sta vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Tacete donzellacce della mal'ora! Sappiate che io non spio, sorveglio. Volevo solo accertarmi che il mio figlioccio facesse il suo dovere, nulla di più, è chiaro?!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, vabbè!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Generale che impeto omerico, beata madame!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Che imbarazzo Augustin, che vergogna!"

_**Virginia**_ : "Madame non dovete vergognarvi tutta invidia, vi amate come il primo giorno ed è bellissimo."

_**Generale:**_ Oddio! Lo sapevo … è tutta colpa delle Arpie se adesso sono sulla bocca di tutti.

Non solo Armand, Oscar e André mi hanno spiato ma anche le lettrici! Nooo … sniff … sbattuto online, la mia intimità ahhh …. Ma se prendo quelle due, giuro che me la pagheranno."

_**Virginia:**_ " No, amico visto la vostra età vi fa onore. E poi viva l'amore!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin marito mio che imbarazzo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Mia dolcissima e adorata Marguerite, non è colpa nostra ma delle Arpie che ci hanno rifilato un vecchio letto del '500?... E poi hanno fatto in modo che tutti ci spiassero! Sig … sig …"

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, dopo aver distrutto il letto, dovrete rifugiarvi nel casino di caccia, ma attento a non beccarci Joséphine .. ih ih … Oscar se è furba se ne va in caserma così toglie tutti dai piedi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Joséphine non è l'unica a fare uso del casino di caccia, visto la situazione che si è verificata a causa di mia zia, rischio di trovarci l'intera famiglia."

_**Elektra:**_ " Però quando spiate gli altri, non vi vergognate, brutto sporcaccione che non siete altro. Tanto non sarà stato uno bello spettacolo vedervi nudo, soprattutto per André."

_**Generale:**_ "Ops … meglio sorvolare."

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Scusate Madame ma non riesco a trattenermi, troppo comico ciò che vi è accaduto, avete rotto il letto con tanto di baldacchino e siete caduti facendo svegliare Armand .  
Stavolta mio caro amico Augustin è toccato a voi ad essere spiato mentre eravate con vostra moglie!  
Ve lo dico sempre che chi la fa l'aspetti … ah ah ah …

_**Clodda:**_ "Ragazze mi avete letteralmente fatto fare una "panza di risate". Bravissime!"

_**Terry: **_"Ci fa piacere che vi siate divertite!"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, posso sapere di grazia cosa ci sarebbe tanto da ridere se ho una zia fuori di testa, un fratello spretato, fornicatore e soprattutto che non ha saputo ieri notte tenere alto l'onore dei Jarjayes?! E per finire ... c'è forse di divertente se le Arpie mi hanno rifilato un letto datato del 500'?

Oh per carità, qui c'è poco da ridere!

_**Clodda:**_ "Generale, capisco che abbiate passato tutti una nottata infernale; prima la Zia, poi Luisa, poi il letto … a proposito come sta il vostro didietro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Il mio didietro? Per fortuna che non ne ha risentito."

_**Clodda:**_ "Mi fa piacere! Comunque vi posso assicurare che vista dall'esterno, questa nottata è degna di un film comico!"

_**Generale:**_"Film comico?! Nel mio tempo si dice commedia teatrale. Ohhh voi nemmeno Immaginiate cosa succederà nel prossimo capitolo, le Arpie sono già a lavoro!"

_**Clodda:**_ "Si si certo, commedia teatrale! Per quanto riguarda il prossimo capitolo non vedo l'oraaa!"

_**Generale:**_"Oh che donzella che siete! Povero me!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Oramai ho capito che a Palazzo Jarjeays di notte non si dorme!"

_**Generale:**_ "Esatto Madame Tetide, a palazzo è impossibile dormire!"

_**Elektra: **_"Generale, stamattina alle 4 ho letto il capitolo, c'è un altro Generale che da ordini: vostra zia la Badessa, questa è anche peggio di voi ah ah ah … che vuol dire tanto. Se credete che io abbia obbedito al vostro ordine vi sbagliate di grosso. Siete tutti dei fornicatori lussuriosi ah ah ah … qua mi sono messa a ridere forte che Joey si è svegliato ed abbiamo letto il capitolo insieme."

_**Generale:**_ "Bene, mi fa piacere che abbiate svegliato vostro marito, non sarebbe giusto che soltanto io non riesca a dormire per colpa delle Arpie."

_**Monica:**_ "Mi sono davvero fatta due risate! La zia suora mi ricorda suor Grey."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame. Non so chi sia quest'altra religiosa ma mia zia è davvero tremenda. Adesso mi chiedo cos'altro accadrà al mio palazzo!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Palazzo?! Augustin casa tua è un luogo di perdizione! PENTITEVI, PENTITEVI TUTTI!"

_**Generale:**_ "Zia, Vi prego non ricominciate.."

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "TACI SPRETATO! E voi pentitevi, lussuriosi che non siete altro!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ci mancava soltanto la zia monaca pazza completa che lancia anatemi e odora di canfora!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Oddio! Ora ci mancava solo la suora zia! Si vede che una Jarjayes, comanda tutti a bacchetta! Ah ah ah … "

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Già! Che atto scellerato che ha commesso ! Ed io che credevo che fosse un bravo giovane timorato di Dio, invece oltre ad avere fornicato ha osato prendermi di peso! PENTITI ANDRE?!"

_**André: **_"Dovreste ringraziarmi zia, se solo Oscar si fosse svegliata sarebbero stati guai per Voi!"

_**Lupen:**_ " André sei stato grandioso! Veramente ti ho immagino mentre seminudo portavi in braccio zia Clotilde e la posavi nella sua camera! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"NUDO?! André tu eri nudo?!"

_**André: **_"Ma no, Oscar, indossavo le coulottes, come vedi non ero proprio nudo…"

_**Oscar: **_"ANDRE'! Ma ti rendi conto che tutte le lettrici ti hanno immaginato nudo?!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Suvvia Oscar, un bel fustacchione come André non fa alcun male se si aggira in coullottes! Ih ih … "

_**Oscar: **_"Arg … ANDRE'!"

_**André: **_"Ca calmati amore mio ..."

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah … Su Oscar, non essere gelosa, non ne hai motivo!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Fai bene ad essere gelosa, visto che tuo marito ha la sfacciataggine di aggirarsi nudo per il palazzo! Palazzo ho detto?! Quel posto è l'inferno di Dante. Ahhh ma ci penserò io a redimervi tutti!"

_**Australia:**_ "Siii che uomo, che grande Andre! Ahaha ha preso il toro per le corna... e l'ha letteralmente rimossa a sta rottura di scatole! Ahah comunque, solo tu Oscarina, da ossessionata gelosa che sei potevi pensare che il TANFO di questa cornacchia fosse "profumo di una donna"! Ahahah na pazza furiosa... tra lei e la pom pom... le spalmerei entrambe sul sentiero che porta alla porta principale di palazzo ... e ci passerei sopra con le carrozze... ahah vabbè, sono in vena... quindi tiro in mezzo pure la scemotta di Armandina Gesù! Creata da.. un mal di pancia di una di voi, autrici?"

_**Terry: **_"Si, è stata un'idea di Aizram."

_**Elektra: **_"Alla Badessa /Generalessa le saranno venuti i bollori appena avrà visto André mezzo nudo, con quel fisico pazzesco che si ritrova, dovuti ad anni di allenamenti ed al lavoro a palazzo. Sono venuti anche a me mentre lo disegnavo, che ho sfogato su mio marito.

La Generalessa che non è abituata, si sarà fatta molti bagni gelati, tanto sarà abituata, perché nel vostro tempo le suore fanno sempre i bagni con la veste, perché non dovevano vedere il corpo nudo, e con acqua gelida."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"SIETE TUTTI DEI PECCATORI .. PENTITEVI!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ammazza!poi le tira proprio dietro le maledizioni! Mannaggia a voi! Sto murenn! Oh mamma.. respira Australia.. respira... non strozzarti mentre mangi.. non potevi sapere che di notte le care arpie non dormono ma inventano personaggi cosi.. ridicoli da ucciderci di risate! Ahahahahah cornacchia iettatrice! Maroooo' Ahaha cornacchiona, vedi mo' come ti riempe Caroli'! Ihihih già hai avuto un assaggio dalle sorelle Jarjayes... pure Anna ha finalmente tirato fuori e corna! Eheh Carletto, vabbè! Avete creato un genio ahaha…"

_**Katia:**_ "Complimenti, mi avete fatto morire dal ridere, spero che la pazza se ne vada presto."

_**Aizram:**_ "La pazza? Intendi la cara sorella, Zia del nostro beneamato Augustin?!

_**Katia:**_ certo."

_**Aizram:**_ "Uhm ... non credo proprio ..."

_**Katia: "**_Scherzi vero! Se la devono sorbire fino al matrimonio

_**Aizram:**_ "Chissà!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Ora ci mancava anche la zia Clotilde! Certo che siete proprio insopportabile, eccessiva!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Ma cosa dite? Madame, ma Vi pare poco che i miei nipoti siano tutti dei lussuriosi? E poi che dire di Armand? Ha infranto il voto di castità e per finire questo pazzo di mio nipote, mi riferisco ad Augustin, ha adottato André trasformando così il matrimonio di sua figlia in un atto incestuoso! PENTITI AUGUSTIN PENTITI!"

_**Australia:**_ "Nooooo ma sta tizia io l'avrei fatta rotolare giù dalle lunghe e anguste scale di palazzo! Ihihih che mal di testa mi ha causata sta tizia! Ma palla di zia! Che male avete mai fatto per averla in famiglia? Non poteva diventare badessa di un convento di suore di clausura? Ahaha."

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Augustin, si può sapere questa dama da dove è sbucata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Dal sito efp dove le Arpie pubblicano! Disgraziatamente ha trovato la mia disavventura e purtroppo per me non si è ancora stancata di leggere!"

_**Australia:**_ "Taci, scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … ma voi zia non siate tanto bigotta!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "COSA! Io bigotta?! Tu sei un pazzo!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Concordo con Voi suor Clotilde: Armand non doveva infrangere il voto di castità, e l'adozione di André è un mezzo incesto!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Oh bene, finalmente c'è qualcuno con un po' di buon senso."

_**Simona:**_ "Prevedo grossi trambusti con l'ingresso in scena della zia Clotilde, certo che non ne lascia passare una ma d'altronde è una Jarjayes!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Potete dirlo a gran voce! Io sono una VERA Jarjayes, altro che questo branco di famelici lussuriosi!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Si ma non credi di esagerare? Addirittura hai detto che avere figlie femmine è la conseguenza di una maledizione, ma il primo ad essere maledetto, sicuramente, fu tuo padre…"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Ma come osate!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … Gerard, brava la donzella!"

_**Gerard: **_"Alain, Madame Agrifoglio sa il fatto suo Ih ih … ascoltiamo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Scusami Agrifoglio se ti togo un attimo la parola ma non resisto ..:"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Vai…"

_**Australia:**_ "Vecchiaccio... pensa pure quello che vuoi... ma e da 80 capitoli o che si sapeva di Sophie... eheheh però se per farti sentire meglio e se serve per liberarci prima della rottura che stressa e maledice felicemente tutta la famiglia.. credici pure e da la colpa a tua zia... è la volta buona che studiando una strategia "apposita" .. ci si liberi sia di lei che delle altre due debosciate!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Abbiate pazienza. E soprattutto vedete di mandare via la pazza monaca o veramente farà una brutta fine per mano di Oscar o per mano mia... con tutto il rispetto.

_**Generale:**_ "Penserò a tutto io, contateci!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Se ne te ne vai in giro di notte, brandendo il rosario e urlando come un'aquila, ma perché non vai ad autoflagellarti? Sta a San Sulpicio, ma sarebbe meglio dire San Supplizio. Ma non esistono caproni nevrastenici in prossimità di quel convento? Secondo me, i tuoi genitori ti hanno mandata lontano e non in un convento parigino per sbarazzarsene."

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "MA COME OSATE?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Non ho ancora finito…"

_**Oscar: **_"André per fortuna che Madame Agrifoglio le sta dicendo il fatto suo!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, tua zia è veramente fuori di testa."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E' facile che ti abbiano cacciata dal convento perché le suore stesse non ti sopportano più."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Madame Agrifoglio sccc … che mia zia è davvero una donna pericolosa …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale, ho il diritto di esprimermi oppure no?!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Ma come osate?! Madame, anche se non siete una Jarjayes siete una peccatrice! PENTITEVI PENTITEVI!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Questa è proprio una famiglia di matti e a ogni componente la pazzia prende in un modo diverso, ma ugualmente grave e anche un po' pericoloso."

_**Alain: **_"Brava Madame! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Alain, dico ciò che penso."

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "TI ORDINO DI NON RIDERE SASSOIN, CHIARO!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Ohh povero generale su su la vita è fatta di lavoro e fatica. Piuttosto mi preoccuperei per la pazza monaca... ehm scusate, vostra zia... è davvero assillante. Se non erro Dio creò l'uomo e la donna per procreare, lei lo fa sembra un omicidio!

E poi "Chi non ha peccati scagli la prima pietra!" Disse Cristo... sono sicurissima che un peccato ce l'avrà anche lei! Ne sono certa! E poi... peccare è umano, altrimenti saremmo tutti Dio, oh no?"

_**Generale: **_"Vero Madame! Sono sicuro che le Arpie scopriranno il segreto di mia zia e la ricatteranno. Vedrete, anche lei come tutti noi passerà un brutto momento!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Giustizia sarà fatta. Ma voi generale mi raccomando non perdetevi d'animo e fate diventare Maxim un uomo... qualche giorno in caserma non gli guasterà affatto!

Generale siamo tutti con voi!"

_**Generale:**_" Vedrete, farò di quell'idiota un vero uomo

_**Australia:**_ "Elena.."

_**Elena: **_"Ditemi Madamigella…"

_**Australia:**_ "Quando finalmente avrai perdonato l'idiota di capellone certo che sei proprio Victor! Solo tu ahahaha, ti sposi, lasci il palazzo... e la famiglia potrai "cominciare" a SFUNZIONARE allegramente! Ahaha…"

_**Elena: **_"Non capisco le Vostre parole!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Te lo spiegherò io più tardi cara!"

_**Elena: **_"Grazie Madame Joséphine!"

_**Australia:**_ " Oddioooo, con la pazza di Luisa da aprirle il cervello per vedere che materia c'è dentro da fucilare.. e ammutire... giuro! Meno male Marguerite ha tirato fuori il bel ... caratterino! L'isterica che non voleva sfamare la figlia per non sciupare il seno! Ma dare la stessa importanza al tuo cervello se funziona bene o meno no, stellina?"

_**Luisa: **_"BOUUUU NOOOOO Il mio decoltè AHHHHH …."

UEEEE … UEEEE …

_**Elektra: "**_Luisa sei una pazza che non vuoi allattare la piccola Marie per non avere più un bel decoltè, roba da prenderti a calci subito. Sei troppo viziata!"

_**Luisa: **_"AHHHH MADAME SIETE CRUDELE AHHHH…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ancora con questa storia Luisa? Su, vai ad allattare la piccola!"

_**Australia:**_ " Che controllo hai mantenuto, Marguerite! L'avrei schiaffeggiata alla stra viziata di Luisa... anche se non penso sia tutta colpa di Maxim... ma insomma!"

_**Maxim: **_"I io madamigella?! Ma co cosa avrei fa fatto?"

_**Australia:**_ " Vabbbè, tra idioti ci si capisce alla fine no? Ahaha certo, mi spiace che Gennari' si ritrovi sti scriteriati come parenti aggiunti ma che farci? Tanto a ben vedere…da parte sua solo la madre si salva! A Caroli'…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ditemi Madamigella…"

_**Australia:**_ " Scuoiala la scema arrampicatrice sociale della NON AMICA di tua sorella... ao'! Togliere le fette tostate spalmate di nutella o non so che agli occhi di Maria Antonietta ce ne vuole, Gesù! Quasi. Ripeto quasi peggio di Luisa, mannaggia!"

_**Carolina: **_"Non ho avuto ancora modo di occuparmi della Polignac, ma nel prossimo capitolo vedrete!"

_**Australia:**_ "Poi ti voglio con Fessen e lu puorc! Ihihih ci sarà da ridere nel prossimo episodio!"

_**Carolina: **_"Se le Autrici non si inventano altro nel prossimo capitolo sistemerò nu poco tutti."

_**Australia:**_ " Ihihih ok, Armand tu povero... il petit Armand e.. a riposo ora.. ma spero si riprenderà presto se tuo fratello, tua zia, Carletto e le arpie non si accaniscono ancora contro di te! Ahahah…"  
_**Armand: **_"Madamigella, ormai sono settimane che le Arpie hanno deciso che io arrivi casto e puro all'altare! Sig …"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "PENTITI ARMAND PENTITI!"

_**Armand: **_"E basta zia! Vi rammento che ho cinquant'anni!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Ed io ti rammento che sei un ex Cardinale spretato che ha infranto il voto di castità!"

_**Carlo: **_"Padre, cosa sono i voti di castità?"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "ARMAND EDUCATA TUO FIGLIO A TACERE!"

_**Simona:**_ "Povero Armand adesso sei tu ad avere problemi di... marmotta in letargo e che ridere quando vieni definito "lo spretato".

_**Armand: **_"Mio fratello ha ragione quando dice che le Autrici si divertono alle nostre spalle!"

_**Simona:**_ "Suvvia che ci fanno venire il buon umore! Grazie Generale e grazie autrici per le risate che ci fate sempre fare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco… solo grazie a me Madame!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ih ih …. Che spettacolo! Arpie …."

_**Autrici: **_"Si …"

_**Australia:**_ "Il siparietto ... ha vita a se stante! Meraviglioso nella sua interezza ... e poi grazie a voi Autrici, si finisce sempre per imparare la storia d'Italia con voi... mitiche siete!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Generale posso rubarvi un po' del Vostro tempo?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma certo Madamigella, dite…"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Comunque mio nonno non ha mai avuto l'intenzione di pianificare matrimoni, anche perchè è morto quando io non ero ancora nata, ma era contrario ai rapporti pre matrimoniali... infatti non voleva far sposare mia madre e mio padre perchè era già incinta.."

_**Generale:**_ "Gulp… madamigella, anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere vostro nonno, stando a ciò che mi avete raccontato era un uomo tutto d'un pezzo... però arg ... ecco ... mia figlia Josephine per uno scherzo della natura è nata bella e robusta al sesto mese di gravidanza e quindi ... non so se mi spiego... gulp... mio suocero mi ha sfidato a duello ma non ohhhh... cielo che discorsi imbarazzanti! Dunque era peggio di mio suocero! "

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_"Immagino di si. Comunque aveva una vera ossessione per l'onore... infatti entreró in caserma dopo essermi laureata e spero di raggiungere il mio traguardo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Volete dire che anche Voi avete deciso di intraprendere la carriera militare?"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Si, Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "EHI AVETE SENTITO TUTTI?! E poi l'unico pazzo sarei io?"

_**Tetide: **_"Ma a cosa vi riferite Generale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella Cleo ha appena asserito che quando avrà portato a termine gli studi entrerà nell'esercito! Ovviamente nell'esercito italiano!"

_**Oscar: **_"Dite davvero Madamigella Cleo?"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Si, Oscar."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh ma lo sapete che non sarà semplice?"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Non so cosa mi aspetterà ma ti assicuro che dalla tua epoca alla mia molte cose sono cambiate!"

_**Oscar: **_"Bene, mi fa piacere!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Spero che mio fratello si sposi presto e abbia dei figli maschi, così porterà avanti il cognome Della Selva."

_**Generale:**_ "Sentito Donzelle?! Ih ih … Questa donzella mi piace, lei si che mi capisce!"

_**Cleo_taka- TaniaXeris:**_ "Generale Jarjayes siamo sulla stessa barca purtroppo. Arpie... ehm, volevo dire autrici... abbiate pietà per quel povero cristo di Augustin che è da un anno a questa parte che sta patendo le pene dell'inferno.

E magari date una lingua funzionante a Maxim perchè per la miseria balbetta sempre!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedremo cosa faremo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, vieni qui per favore, voglio scambiare qualche parola in privato.."

_**Oscar: **_"Si, dite madame…"

_**Elektra:**_ " "Mia cara Oscar, stai diventando "sfacciata" ih ih … come dice tuo padre ah ah ah … era ora, invece, che ti svegliassi e prendere un poco di iniziativa con André. E' da almeno 15 anni che André è una bomba sexy, tutte le donne se ne erano accorte, solo tu avevi i mattoni agli occhi."

_**Oscar: **_"Coff … ehmm … ARPIE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, dicci cara!"

_**Oscar: **_"Forza, voglio fare un altro giro d'escursione alle pendici del vulcano!"

_**Autrici: **_"Agli ordini Generalessa!"


	192. Chapter 192

Capitolo 192 – in attesa del fidanzamento

_Versailles, appartamenti dell'imperatrice Carolina_

Avanzo con molta fretta verso i miei appartamenti, mi sta aspettando lo svedese. Ecco ... ancora un'altra porta, ci sono, non busso entro e penso: a noi due puorc di uno svedese!

Vedo entrare sua Maestà con passo deciso, quasi rabbiosa. Lascia sbattere la porta con decisione, poi mi guarda dritto negli occhi. è bella sua Maestà, forte e fiera. Ha poco con comune con la mia amata però, Maria Antonietta è una donna dolce …. Tranquilla e appassionata. Abbasso la testa, mi piego e faccio un bell'inchino.

"Su su Conte svedese ... io non bado a tutte queste ciancerie! Jamme assitamecce e parlamme!"(cerimonie! Sediamoci e parliamo)

"Prego … Maestà, temo di non comprendervi!" rispondo un poco perplesso, questa donna parla una lingua a me ignota!

"Ohhh ma possibile ca nisciuno (nessuno) mi comprende? E vabboù (bene) mi sforzerò a parlare austriaco ... credo ca Voi lo conosciate perfettamente visto che siete l'amante di mia sorella!"

Sento la voce squillante di sua maestà, faccio un piccolo salto sulla sedia, qui nessuno mi ha mai detto apertamente una cosa simile!

"Ma ….. Maestà, cosa dite?!" dico falsamente scandalizzato. Poi mi avvicino un poco e sussurro: "Qui a Versailles anche i muri hanno orecchie Maestà. Certe affermazioni non possono essere fatte!"

"State tranquillo svedese ... ca ho ordinato alla servitù di allontanare tutti gli ospiti delle reggia dai miei appartamenti, quindi almeno per un paio d'ore simme (siamo) sicuri ca non c'è sta nessuno ad origliare. Pensate che ho dato ordine alle guardie di sorvegliare i corridoi! Bene ... e adesso veniamo a noi!"

"Oh …." sussulto appena, accomodandomi meglio sulla poltroncina. Poi guardo sua Maestà con il mio sguardo seducente, le sorrido e faccio un cenno con la testa. "Ditemi Maestà!"

"Io parlo ma voi non fate quella faccia da cascamorto ca ommo (uomini) come Voi non mi interessano."

"Maestà …. ma cosa dite?!"

"Dico ciò che penso Conte! E adesso ditemi, Vuje siete davvero innamorato di mia sorella oppure Vi state prendendo gioco di lei?"

"Maestà! Io non potrei mai prendermi gioco della mia Antonietta. Ella è la mia vita. Ho cercato di allontanarmi, di dimenticarla, perché lei è la Regina di Francia …. Ma è stato tutto inutile. Il mio cuore è suo!" rispondo deciso ma sconsolato. "Il mio è un amore impossibile, clandestino e sfortunato. Non si può amare una Regina, soprattutto se la regina in questione è sposata!"

"Comprendo … ma ditemi solo il cuore, Conte?! Nient'altro?"

"Maestà … comprenderete bene che ella è la Regina …. possiamo contare solo su sguardi, incontri fugaci e casuali, come avvenuto prima." Rispondo con la massima tranquillità e sincerità.

"Incontri fugaci? Conte, spiegatevi meglio!"

"Maestà …. avete visto. Antonietta ha gli occhi dell'intera corte addosso. Non appena ci incontriamo le malelingue iniziano a spettegolare. Questa corte è piena di vipere, credetemi!"

"Si, avite ragione! Ma ciò che ancora non mi avete spiegato, cosa sono questi incontri fugaci? Jamme Fersen è inutile che ci giriate attorno! Siete o non siete amanti?"

"Maestà … " rispondo aprendo un poco le braccia.

"A me la parola amanti non piace!"

"Ahhh Questa poi! .. E ditemi, Vi accontentate solo di mia sorella oppure in sua assenza Vi fate un giro per il palazzo o meglio nelle stanze dei palazzi!?"

"Maestà ….. sono un uomo ….. non posso negare di essere anche molto richiesto ed apprezzato. Ma quello che mi lega a Vostra sorella è altro. È un incontro di anime, è la perfezione. È il coraggio di abbandonare tutto per il bene dell'altro, non potendo poi fare altro che tornare e sperare". Rispondo sconsolato. "Ho lasciato la Francia per cercare di dimenticarla, ho sperato che un cannone mi portasse via da lei, durante la guerra in America. Ma nulla è servito a placare il desiderio di lei."

"E jamme svedese! Vuje nu siete un uomo d'onore ma u pourc come tanti altri!"

"Pourc? Cosa significa … Vi prego traducete!"

"Porco porco! Avete inteso Conte? Voi a mio dire siete solamente un porco!"

"Ma … ma … Maestà!"

"Maestà cosa! Ma se avete appena affermato che non sdegnate la compagnia di altre donne!"

"Si ma …"

"Ma niente! Svedè Voi non mi piacete per niente, siete un libertino! ... Perbacco, pur di farmi capire alla perfezione, ho tirato fuori un austriaco perfetto! Dicevo che Voi siete un porco e nulla di più! Un uomo che ama e che si rispetta non si comporta così con la sua donna!"

"Maestà … e ditemi, cosa dovrei fare? Trasformarmi in un asceta alla mia età? Dopo i miei trascorsi? Così tutti penserebbero che davvero io e la Regina consumiamo ogni notte! No, non lo farò mai. Io continuo a saltare da un letto all'altro per salvare l'onore della mia Regina!" rispondo fiero. " Questo è l'unico modo che ho per lasciare una parvenza di fedeltà tra Antonietta e Luigi."

"UE' ma Vuje site ascite pazz? Povera Antonietta, proprio di uno squilibrato deve perdere la capa?! Oh ma per San Gennà ... ma guarda cosa mi tocca ascoltare!"

"Maestà …. io non ho trovato un'altra soluzione se non continuare ad essere il libertino di cui ho fama!"

"Nooo noooo Non riesco a credere alle mie auguste orecchie! E così lu povero Gigino viene fatto cornuto da nu pourc depravato! E se non avete capito Vi ho ridato nuovamente del porco!" alzo gli occhi al cielo e continuo: "Oh San Gennà dammi la forza di non sparare a lu svedese!"

"Sparare?! Maestà ….. Vi prego …"

"Cosa c'è … adesso avete paura? Ma non siete una delle guardie dei Dragoni?"

"Si si ma mai una donna mi ha minacciato come lo fate Voi…"

"Ahhh ma io non ho ancora mostrato la mia pistola! Ma che razza di ommo si è innamorata chilla scema!"

"Sce scema?! Ma maestà …"

"Si, è na scema se viene a letto con un uomo come voi! Ahhh se solo vi avessi conosciuto prima giuro che vi avrei intimato a dovere!"

"Come, sparandomi?!" dico con un mezzo sorriso.

"Ahh ma allora site na capa tosta! Forse non credete davvero ca io giro armata?"

"Voi armata?! E per quale motivo se posso permettermi di chiedervi!"

"Per difendermi dai pourc cummè a vuje!" alzo la gonna, tiro fuori la pistola e continuo: "A forse voi non mi credete? Ma se ho sparato a chille fetente di Ferdinando, figurarsi a nu pourc di svedese!" mi cade la pistola, finendo sul piede de lu svedese e parte un colpo seguito da un rumore di un vetro in frantumi.

Bam ...

"Ahiiii ahiii che male ... il mio piede.."

"Ma state zitto ca il proiettile ha colpito lo specchio! Oh adesso dovrò farmi portare un'altra specchiera!"

"Ahiii Ahiii che botta!

"Ih ih … Ma che strano soldato che siete, Vi lamentate non per essere stato impallinato ma per avere preso la pistola sul piede! Ih ih …"

"Ahiii Ahiii … Maestàààà…. L'arma Vi è caduta sul mio alluce … ahiiii credo che mi sia spezzato l'unghia!"

"Ohhh ma davvero?! Oh mi dispiace assaje! Ih ih … darò ordine di farvi visitare dal medico di corte. Su coraggio svedese, vedrete che non sarà nulla di grave! Ih ih …"

"Maestà ma perché mi deridete?"

"Come perché?! Un soldato dei dragoni che quasi piange per un'unghia? E cosa dovrebbe dire chillè povero Gigino che sulla sua Augusta testa porta un cesto pesantissimo di corna? Credetemi, meglio un'unghia che essere cornificato da nu pourc a cumma a vuje! Ahhh se non mi avete compresa traduco: ho detto meglio che essere cornificato da un porco come voi, non è affatto piacevole!"

"Ahiii che male!"

Dopo un attimo vedo spalancarsi le porte ed entrare una decina di Guardie Reale. Una di loro domanda: "Maestà state bene? Dobbiamo arrestare il conte?!"

"Siiii ARRESTATELO!"

"Ma ….. Maestà! Ahi …. il mio povero piede ….."

"Povero piede dite?! Adesso Vi faccio vedere io!" digrigno mentre gli do un calcio alla caviglia. "Ecco così imparate a molestarmi."

"Maestà …. ma io non ho fatto nulla! Cosa dite?!"rispondo preoccupato. Questa donna è pazza, completamente pazza!

"Altezza, perdonate, dobbiamo davvero arrestare il conte?!"

"Certo! Dovrà essere incarcerato nei suoi appartamenti del palazzo per una settimana! E ordino alla guardia reale di sorvegliarlo giorno e notte, da lì non dovrà uscire per nessun motivo!"

"Subito Maestà!"

"Maestà …. Vi supplico …. domenica sarò ospite dai Jarjayes per la festa di fidanzamento del fratello minore del generale … ahiiii ahiiii …"

"Ahhhh ma davvero?! Vulite salvare il nostro onore anche in casa dei Jarjayes? Conte ... ma non mi avete appena detto che ... l'onore innanzi tutto? Bene, adesso avete una settimana per saltellare sul vostro letto! Ih ih ... e ringraziatemi che non vi ho fatto chiudere in prigione. Anche se i pourc cumme a vuje meritano ben altro!" Ordino al Comandante delle guardie: "Capità portatelo via!"

"Ma .. ma io non ho fatto nulla!"

"Come nulla?! Mi avete molestato! Forse per Voi è nulla?... Capità che si sappia ca stu pourc non ha guardato in faccia nemmeno alla grande Imperatrice Carolina Lorena D'Asburgo regina delle due Sicilie e sorella della regina di Francia! VIA FETEIENTE! TZE' … TE LO FACCIO VEDERE IO COME SI SALVA L'ONORE DI MIA SORELLA!"

"Ahiii che male! Almeno fate in modo che venga il medico di corte nei miei appartamenti…"

"Si, certo, sarò io stessa ad accompagnarlo, voglio proprio vedere cosa è successo all'unghia dell'alluce di uno dei soldati dei dragoni!" dico con tono ironico." Guardie, portatelo via!"

Il Comandante risponde: "Agli ordini Maestà! … Soldati, arrestate il Conte Hans Alex di Fersen!"

"Sissignore!"

"Cumandà!"

"Dite Maestà!"

"Come potete vedere per difendermi dallo svedese sono stata costretta a sparare e disgraziatamente ho sbagliato il bersaglio, infatti ho mandato in frantumi la specchiera, quindi date ordine di far venire qualcuno per rimuovere i vetri e fate portare un altro specchio!"

"Agli ordini Maestà!"

"Aspettate! Non ho ancora finito! Mandate il medico di corte da lu svedese, voglio proprio vedere cosa è successo alla sua unghia! Ih ih .."

"Agli ordini Maestà!"

"Bene potete andare!"

Vedo le guardie portare via lo svedese, sussurro: "Perfetto, è uscito da qui zoppicante, ben gli sta adesso vediamo se ha ancora voglia di svolazzare nei letti altrui! Pourc fetient! (porco fetente) Il primo è sistemato adesso tocca alla Polignac! Ahhh sorella cara, possibile ca tinimme lo stesso sangue?! Ma!"

Esco dalla stanza percorro il corridoio, devo raggiungere la stanza dello svedese ma non so dove si trovi, quando incontro le dame di compagnia di mia sorella.

Siamo spaventate, vediamo arrivare l'imperatrice, dico: "E' la sorella del regina! Su su facciamo l'inchino!" L'altra incalza: "Di quanti passi deve allontanarsi prima che ci alziamo?"

La terza risponde: "Quaranta …"

"Presto presto inchiniamoci!"

"Si .. si …"

Le dame di compagnia di mia sorella appena mi vedono si inchinano, mi avvicino e con atteggiamento di sufficienza domando: "Uè sapete dirmi dove si trova la stanza de lu svedese?"

"Oh...Certo Maestà!" Rispondo restando inchinata.

"Più giù, più giù! Forse vi fanno male le ginocchia Madame?"

"N...no...uff...oooohhhh..."

"Bene allora potete abbassarvi di più! Sapete, riesco a parlare meglio il francese quando la servitù, la guardo dall'alto!"

"Oh ... ehm..." cerco di inchinarmi ancora di più...ma ... mi sbilancio troppo e cado rovinosamente a terra, con i gomiti sul pavimento e la parrucca davanti a me.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Sorrido soddisfatta e dico: "Madame, forse avete perso qualcosa?"

"Ehm ... aaahhhh... la mia parrucca! Aaaahhhh! La mia acconciaturaaaaa! Aaaahhhh... i miei addobbi! Povera meeee!"

"Calmatevi Madame tanto nessuno gentil uomo ha visto i Vostri fili d'argento! Su lasciate la parrucca lì a terra, la raccoglierete dopo." guardo l'altra dama e continuo divertita: "Allora?! Non mi avete detto ancora dove si trova la stanza de lu svedese!"

"Ohhhiiii! La mia schienaaaa! Di laaaaaa! Aaaahhiiiiiii!"

"Vi fa male la schiena! Oh ma se Vi prostrate ancora un poco vedrete che vi sentirete meglio! Avete detto di là? Ma dove, infondo a destra o a sinistra?"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Tumf tompf

Vedo la dama cadere a terra e rotolare sul suo enorme vestito.

"Aiutoooooo!"

"E Jamme! Ca stamattina mi sembrate tanti tiro al bersaglio! Ma di che razza di dame di compagnia si è circondata la mia povera sorella?! Non basta ca sono pettegole, so pure fratice … ohhh scusate il napoletano, lo so che siete nu poco ignoranti ecco, vedete … fratice significa deboli insomma graciline …"

"Aaaaahhhhh! Aiutooooooooooooooo!"

"Uèèèè ma quante mosse! Comunque lasciatemi andare … non vorrei ca lu dottore visitasse lu svedese senza di me! .. Ahhh e ricordatevi che dovrete rimanere inginocchiate fino a che non mi sarò allontanata di quaranta passi. Spero di rivedervi molto presto Madames!" dico allontanandomi con una lentezza snervante.

Dopo aver visto le dame di compagnia di mia sorella cadere mi avvio in tutta fretta alle stanze de lu svedese, ecco … credo che sia questa, busso.

"Avanti!"

Porto il ventaglio alla bocca, sorrido e dico: "Siete davvero sicuro che possa entrare? Sapete, temo che magari stesse saltellando sul letto!"

"No no …. AHIIII! Il mio alluce! Dottore!"

"Ma che razza d'omme che si è imbattuta Antonietta! Comunque lu dottore non è ancora arrivato, a quanto pare sono stata più veloce io! Ma fate vedere magari riesco ad aiutarvi, sapete ho ben 14 figli e mi intendo di certe cose."

"COSA?! No no …. Maestà, con tutto il rispetto ….. ma Voi state lontana dal mio alluce! AHIIIII!"

"Ohhh e jamme dragone! .. Mi sorge un dubbio: ma site davvero nu soldato?"

"Certo Msestà! Vostra sorella ha creato un reggimento apposta per me! Non lo sapete?!"

"Ahhh ma certo che vi credo! Ormai con mia sorella non mi meraviglio più di nulla! Ahhh ma che sorella superficiale che ho … sperperare il denaro pubblico per … per … un uomo che salta da un letto all'altro! Bah vai a capire chilla pazza!"

"Ma cosa dite Maestà! Vostra sorella è una donna gentile, dolce, educata, bella ….. di una bellezza divina. Ha degli occhi così luminosi, splendenti …. il solo vederli mi illumina la giornata!"

"Si, certo! E' buona, gentile e fessa e pure cieca! Comunque è meglio non riprendere l'argomento sono qui per il vostro alluce, forza, fatemi vedete! E non fatte quella faccia ca non vi voglio mica sparare per quello che avete detto! Anche se … sinceramente mi dispiace che sia partito un colpo, io volevo solo mostrarvi la mia pistola. "

"Maestà ….. Vi prego ….. preferirei che fosse il dottore ad occuparsi del mio piede!"

"Ma nell'attesa che arrivi voglio vedere. Jamme paisà e fa ambresse!"

"No no ….. Maestà no! L'alluce è mio e voglio che ci pensi il dottore. Voi avete già fatto abbastanza!"

"Oh ma per San Gennaro! Voi mi avete capita? Ohhh beh debbo dedurre che oltre ad essere nu pourc siete anche intelligente, però, davvero non me l'aspettavo!"

"Cosa? IO davvero non Vi comprendo!"

"Ma come! Se avete compreso la mia lingua adesso non capite cosa vi ho detto? Beh se è così ritiro ciò che ho detto: siete nu caprone. E adesso fate vedere!"

"No Maestà! Im mio alluce è mio! Ora per cortesia lasciatemi solo con il mio dolore!"

" E va bene, mi arrendo! Se proprio volete, vi lascio al vostro dolore. A presto Conte!" dico lasciando la camera.

"E per fortuna se ne è andata!"

Percorro pochi passi il corridoio quando vedo arrivare il dottore, appena mi vede si inchiana, dico: "State andando da lu Conte, vero?"

"Si Maestà …. mi è stato detto che gli hanno sparato ….."

"Sparato! Ma che parola grossa! No, nulla di tutto ciò, ecco… mi è scivolata la pistola dalle mani ed è finita sul piede de lu svedese, tutto qui. Bene, vi lascio al vostro lavoro."

"Quindi … nessuna ferita da arma da fuoco? Nulla di nulla?"

"Ma no! Nessuna! Credo che gli sia spezzata un unghia, nulla di più."

"Un'unghia spezzata? Ma io sono un medico serio … disturbarmi per un'unghia! Adesso mi sentiranno le guardie reali!"

"Uè dottò! Lu svedese sta soffrendo davvero e vuje avete il dovere di soccorrerlo, chiaro?! Ma guarda che razza di medico di corte che ha al suo servizio mia sorella!"

"Ma …. Maestà … se davvero si stratta solo di un'unghia spezzata …. cosa volete che sia?!"

"Ma lu svedese sta soffrendo? Avite capito oppure no?!"

"Si si …. ho capito …. ma per un'unghia … ma che razza di uomo è!"

Ed io che ne saccio?!" (so)

"Ecco …. appunto ...io vado Maestà!"

"Dove?"

"Ho da fare cose più importanti che curare l'unghia spezzate del signor conte di Fersen! Che ci pensi una delle sue tante amanti!"

"Umm allora è tutto vero non sono dicerie di qualche pettegola o il vanto di un uomo!"

"Tutto vero ….. cosa Maestà?!"

"Ca lu svedese è un femminaiolo .. si, insomma è un donnaiolo."

"Certo, tutta Versailles conosce le sue gesta!"

"Ma che scuornio!"

"Scuornio?! Maestà …. cosa significa?!"

"Vergogna! Vergogna! In questa corte come anche nella mia succedono cose vergognose! Sapete cosa vi dico?! Lu svedese è nei suoi appartamenti a soffrire come un cane perché gli ho spezzato un unghia adesso decidete voi cosa fare, se curarlo o meno!" dico allontanandomi in tutta fretta.

_Palazzo Jarjayes_

E' domenica mattina, ci siamo alzati tardi Andrè ed io, dopo una notte di amore e passione, di dolcezza, di carezze, di baci. Una notte di noi, insomma.

Ora ci stiamo preparando, dopo avere fatto una colazione abbondante, per partecipare alla messa domenicale, la zia ha richiesto la presenza di tutti, che noia! Nel tardo pomeriggio invece avrà inizio la festa per il fidanzamento dello zio Armand e di Anna.

Per fortuna che madame Bertin mi ha consegnato gli abiti richiesti, almeno adesso ho dei completi maschili in cui sto comoda ... e ovviamente il vestito per la festa …..

"Andrè guarda, mi stanno bene i nuovi abiti?!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Sei l'unica donna incinta a indossare abiti maschili! Ah ah ah …" rispondo guardando mia moglie, è così felice di avere dei pantaloni adatti alle sue attuali condizioni! Ed anche i gilet e le giacche sono perfetti. È davvero bella, sorridente, con i pantaloni neri, il gilet rosso scuro e la giacca analoga. Ma soprattutto è sorridente e questa è la cosa più importante.

"Beh ... tu conosci altre donne cresciute credendo di essere un maschio?! Ih ih ih ... dai scendiamo di sotto ... ci attende la Santa Messa. Spero solo che la zia non ci faccia cantare ..." dico alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Non ti piacerebbe?"

"Oh no no per carità e poi non ricordo più neppure uno dei canti che facevamo da bambini ... nel nostro piccolo coro familiare!"

"A dire il vero nemmeno io li ricordo! Credi che ci darà un libretto per i canti?"

"Andrè ... io spero proprio di non dover cantare ... magari potrei suonare! Sarebbe molto meglio! Su ... adesso andiamo ... e vediamo se le mie sorelle sono già di sotto!" dico prendendo mio marito per mano e trascinandolo fuori.

"Aspetta Oscar ... prima ... dammi ancora un bacio! Sai ... per consolarmi ... dovrò sopportare tua zia ..."

Sento le labbra di Andrè posarsi raide sulle mie, sussurro: "André hai uno sguardo birichino ... che impertinente che sei diventato!"

"E non ti fa piacere? Non pensi che per anni ho dovuto sopprimere i miei sentimenti perché tu mi vedevi solo come un fratello?!"

"Ah ah ah … Andrè! Ah ah ah …" scoppio a ridere, allegra e felice.

"Cos'hai perché ridi?"

"Ah ah ah … André per anni ti ho considerato come un fratello e quando finalmente ti ho visto come uomo mio padre ha pensato bene di adottarti! Ah ah ah … Andiamo fratello! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah … Si meglio andare altrimenti rischio di commettere l'ennesimo atto incestuoso! Ah ah ah …"

"Sfacciato che non sei altro! Ah ah ah …"

Scendiamo di sotto felici e sorridenti, allegri, infiliamo le mantelle e andiamo verso la cappella di famiglia. Entriamo, sono già tutti sistemati, quando sento la voce stridula della zia: "Finalmente siete arrivati! Mancavate giusto voi due! Su … veloci nel coro! Voglio sentire le mie nipoti cantare come angeli!"

"Co cosa! Oh no!"

"Oh SI! Chiaro? Se non vuoi che la tua anima bruci tra le fiamme dell'inferno!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi la zia e ribatto: "Non ho alcun dubbio: voi siete pazza!" questa donna è un pericolo continuo, non fa altro che lanciare anatemi a tutti!

"Ma come osi, sfacciata impertinente che non sei altro?! E' così che ti ha allevata tua padre? Su, avanti vai con tuo marito a cantare le lodi a Nostro Signore …. tu che hai tanto da farti perdonare!"

Guardo in malo modo la zia e digrigno: "Se provate ad offendermi ancora, giuro che lascio immediatamente la cappella."

"Io non ti sto affatto offendendo: vuoi forse negare di avere concepito la tua povera creatura prima del matrimonio?!"

"Adesso basta! Zia siete davvero insopportabile! Sono sicura che abbiate fatto la scelta monastica, perché eravate consapevole che nessun uomo vi avrebbe sopportata! … André, andiamo via!" dico afferrando la mano di mio marito e osando l'altra sul ventre, dove mia figlia ha tirato un calcio. "Ecco …. Mia zia l'ha fatta agitare!"

"Oscar … ti prego, non agitarti così … potrebbe fare male alla nostra creatura. Su …. andiamo nel coro … non ci costa nulla tornare bambini e cantare ….." dico con sguardo dolce e supplichevole. "Io non ho voglia di litigare con la zia ma meno ancora di vedere mia moglie agitata.

"Hai sentito nipote? Ti conviene dare ascolto a tuo marito se vuoi …" sento la voce stridula della zia, nella sua veste nera, con il suo enorme copricapo, oscillante davanti a me.

"NO! Io non vado da nessuna parte a meno che non sia casa mia! Anzi, André prepara la carrozza, voglio andare in caserma!"

"Ma …. Oscar … oggi ci sarà la festa per Anna e Armand … "

"Torneremo prima della festa. Preferisco pranzare e bere vino con i miei soldati piuttosto che lasciarmi insultare da una suora acida e arcigna! Presto André andiamo via!" dico camminando a passo spedito verso l'uscita.

Corro dietro a mia moglie, non intendo certo farla arrabbiare oltre.

"Oscar, aspettami! Va bene, hai vinto. Andremo in caserma ….. ma non correre così! Accidenti che passo rapido che hai!"

"Ne dubitavi? Su sbrigati, non ne posso più!"

Sussurro al mio quasi marito: "Armand hai visto? Povera Oscar! Certo che tua zia è davvero insopportabile!"

"Anna ….. purtroppo è sempre stata così: arcigna e bacchettona! Pazienza …. mi dispiace solo per mia nipote, spero che torni per la nostra festa!"

"Ma si, non preoccuparti, vedrai che tornerà per la nostra festa! … Armand ma tu … ecco … perdonami però mi sorge un dubbio…"

"Dimmi Anna …"

"Armand, non sarà così perché è stata costretta a indossare la tonaca? Magari aveva un fidanzato!"

"Non lo so Anna ….. forse Augustin sa qualcosa, io non conosco nulla del suo passato. Per me è sempre stata una religiosa ….. dopo magari chiediamo a lui!" rispondo guardando la mia Anna, bella nel suo abito verde, con la mantella pesante a ripararla dal freddo.

"Augustin, nostra figlia è andata via! Oh povera cara! Oscar ha bisogno di stare tranquilla e poi … con quel pancione andare in caserma! Ohhh Augustin! Ed è tutto per colpa di tua zia!"

"Marguerite …. adesso vado a cercare di calmarla … comunque ….. fuggirei volentieri anche io …. e se ne approfittassimo anche tu ed io?! Potremmo fare ritorno nel pomeriggio giusto in tempo per prepararci per la festa …..".

Sento lo sguardo di mio marito addosso, il suo azzurro si è incupito, sono certa di cosa ha in mente di fare … ih ih ….

"Augustin, non credo che sia il caso e poi c'è André con lei, rimani qui."

"Sei sicura?! Vuoi davvero lasciarla fuggire via così?!"

"E' con suo marito, lasciala tranquilla, conosciamo com'è fatta, si agiterebbe ancora di più."

"E va bene ….. spero solo che non facciano qualche imprudenza quei due! Andrè è troppo accondiscendente!"

Raggiungo le scuderie e vedo Alain intento a strigliare i cavalli, in compagnia di Gerard.

"Alain! Preparami la carrozza! Subito, veloce!" dico forte e decisa

"Carrozza? Ma comandante mi ci vorrà un poco di tempo! E poi dove volete che vi porti?"

"In caserma!"

Cosa! Ma Comandante … ecco …"

"Vorresti forse impedirmi di andare in caserma Alain?" dico con aria di sfida.

"No, certo che no."

"E allora muoviti e vedi di non farmi arrabbiare che già ci ha pensato mia zia."

"Uhm … la vecchia cornacchia pazza! Comandante, meglio starsene alla larga, con tutto il rispetto, credo che quella donna sia peggio di Vostro padre!"

"Alain, mio padre sarà anche un uomo strano ma sua zia non ha eguali. Su, adesso basta discutere, muoviti, voglio andare in caserma, spero almeno lì di trovare un po' di pace! Sono stanca della zia delle sue follie!"

"Pace in caserma? Ma state scherzando? E poi appena Vi vedranno con quella pancia io nemmeno immagino le battutine che faranno."

Mi viene da ridere a vedere il Comandante. In questi ultimi giorni sembra lievitata!

"Che ci provino, così mi diverto anch'io, almeno mi sfogo a sbattere qualcuno in cella di isolamento. E adesso muoviti!"

"Gulp… ma …"

"Si può sapere cos'hai ancora da obbiettare?" domando battendo un piede a terra, inizio a perdere la pazienza.

Raggiungo Oscar di corsa, la sento già discutere con Alain ….. pover me!

"In caserma?! Ma Comandante… e poi così? Senza divisa e con una pancia che ….. insomma negli ultimi giorni certo che Vi è venuta fuori una bella pancia! Comandante siete vistosamente gravida! Cosa diranno i soldati vedendovi nel pieno della Vostra bellezza materna?"

"Ah ma forse prima non mi hai sentito?! Alain, spero per loro che si mettano tutti sull'attenti e mi facciano il saluto militare! E poi ….. non sono mica malata! E' una condizione naturale e passeggera! E vedi di non fare quella faccia! Prepara la carrozza, veloce!"

Sento lo sguardo tagliente del Comandante addosso, lo so che sto rischiando grosso, però proprio non resisto.

"Certo, condizione naturale e passeggera per una donna qualsiasi ma non di un Comandante delle guardie!"

"E allora? Alain …. vedi di fare come ti ho detto o potrei perdere la pazienza!"

"Agli ordini Comandante!" mi metto sull'attenti e batto o tacchi. Meglio obbedire.

"Bene! E sii rapido!" dico guardando decisa Alain.

Mi avvio mestamente verso i cavalli, comincio a prepararli e dico a Gerard: "Aiutami, il Comandante è di fretta."

"Subito Alain ….. in due ci metteremo un attimo!" rispondo affaccendandomi per tirare fuori le due bestie da attaccare alla carrozza chiusa.

Devo dire che lavorare qui a palazzo è molto meglio che stare in caserma. La paga è nettamente migliore, si mangia benissimo e gli incarichi non sono poi così faticosi.

"Oscar …. finalmente ti ho raggiunta! Non dovresti correre così!" dico preoccupato per mia moglie.

"André, io sto benissimo quando nessuno mi esaspera! André voglio pranzare alla mensa militare in compagnia dei nostri amici!"

"Va bene Oscar … basta che non ti agiti. Vado a mettere la divisa? O vuoi che resti anche io in abiti civili?! Allora Oscar …. cosa faccio? Mi cambio o resto così?!"

"André fa come ti pare!" rispondo un poco scocciata. "Io non entro nella mia divisa …. Anzi non ho più una divisa! Quella con i nuovi gradi non è ancora arrivata, purtroppo."

"Uff … sei arrabbiata quindi. Oscar, tu devi stare tranquilla e pensare solo alla nostra creatura! Non devi arrabbiarti, né agitarti né …. nulla! Ci penso io a tutto. Mi arrabbierò io anche per te!"

"Dunque riusciresti a tenere testa alla zia?"

"Beh ….. Oscar …. se questa notte la zia non è entrata nel nostro letto …. è solo merito mio, sappilo!" rispondo tutto fiero.

"Come?! Ma cosa stai dicendo André?"

"Quello che hai sentito! Ho preso la zia di peso e l'ho chiusa nella sua stanza! E l'ho fatto solo per te!"

"Non è possibile! Dici davvero?"

"Certo amore mio! Io per te farei di tutto! Però ….. non credi che mi merito un bacio …. dopo tutta quella puzza di canfora che mi hai sentito addosso …. e per cui mi hai quasi accusato di ogni nefandezza!"

"Bacio?! Qui! Davanti ad Alain e Gerard?! Ma sei matto? Su presto saliamo in carrozza."

"E sia …. saliamo …. ma lì ….. dovrai baciarmi! Alain, Gerard …. venite con noi?!"

"Si, certo! Quale occasione per rivedere i nostri amici!"

"Bene …. allora andiamo … Oscar, dammi la mano per salire! Ti aiuto io!"

André apre lo sportello della carrozza e aiuta il Comandante a salire mentre Gerard ed io prendiamo posto a cassetta.

"Alain, certo che è strano andare in caserma in abiti civili, con il nostro comandante in evidente stato interessante! Ih ih"

"Gerard quella donna è la forza della natura e poi ormai non mi meraviglio più di niente! Ma l'hai sentita prima? Ha litigato con la Badessa e poi come se non bastasse il nostro amico André ha asserito di aver preso di peso quella vecchia cornacchia e di averla rinchiusa in camera sua! Ah ah ah …"

"Il tutto …. questa notte! Ma dimmi Alain, tu vivi qui a palazzo …. non ti sei accorto di nulla?!"

"A dire il vero in quella gabbia di matti ne succede una ogni notte. Certo ho sentito quella pazza urlare e imprecare ma ho preferito non farmi vedere altrimenti avrebbe sbraitato anche contro di me! No no, che Dio mi salvi da quella vecchia cornacchia!"

"Ah ah ah … allora sono fortunato a vivere a Parigi e venire qui ogni mattina! Almeno fino a quando Andrè non mi ordinerà di restare a palazzo …. però anche io ho una moglie ….. chissà!"

"A proposito di moglie, dimmi, te la stai spassando vero?"

"Certo! AAAHHH sapessi ….. che notti Alain!"

"Ahhhhh beato te! Uhmm … invece io niente di niente!"

"Ih ih ih …. quindi …. sei ancora in astinenza?!"

"Ahhhh che sofferenza indicibile! Certo che lo sono e lo sarò per altri quattro mesi! Ahhhh Gerard Gerard ma che male ho fatto nella mia povera e misera esistenza?!"

"Ih ih … Povero amico mio mi fai davvero una gran pena."

"Ma dico … perché proprio a me? Non poteva succede ad André? Almeno lui è allenato a certe situazioni, io invece no."

"Ah ah ah .. Tu credi?"

"Ma come! Non ha forse resistito per tutti questi anni affinché il diavolo biondo si accorgesse di lui? E poi dimentichi che anche se gli si avvicinava una donna lui nemmeno la guardava … ricordi che tutti noi pensavamo che gli piacessero le gli uomini?"

"Ih ih … Come potrei dimenticarlo, abbiamo persino mandato di proposito Jiulienne da lui affinché lo convincesse ad andare con lei ma lui nulla! Nella testa c'era il Comandante e nessun'altra."

"Ohh dobbiamo ammettere che quel diavolo di donna è molto bella, soprattutto quando indossa un bel vestito femminile, però io non credo che avrei resistito come ha fatto il nostro amico!"

"Ah ah ah … Alain, questa è la dimostrazione che di uomini come André sono come le pietre preziose!"

"Già .. ma ancora mi chiedo come avrà fatto?! Ma … comunque amico mio goditi la vita! Tu non sai cosa significa per uno come me, vedere e non toccare!"

"Spero davvero che tu resista! Sai … mi fa un poco impressione arrivare in caserma in carrozza …. chissà cosa diranno i nostri amici!"

"Cosa vuoi che dicano? Che siamo al servizio del Comandante gravida e isterica! Ih ih … Comunque ha detto che vuole pranzare alla mensa militare! Bah cose da pazzi! Quella donna non si rassegnerà mai ad indossare la gonnella! Ah ah ah…"

"Temo proprio di no! Vedrai … metterà su un esercito privato ….. tutto suo!"

"Questa poi! Ah ah ah …" dico tirando i cavalli.

"Oscar …. voglio ancora un altro bacio! Suuuuuu!" dico avvicinandomi alla mia amata.

"André ti prego … sono troppo arrabbiata, potrei morderti come un serpente…"

"Beh …. credo proprio che correrò il rischio!" dico avvicinandomi a lei, appoggio piano le mie labbra alle sue e … la carrozza si ferma di colpo.

"Ma cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Oscar ….. siamo arrivati nel cortile della caserma! Guarda! Ih ih …. non ce ne siamo neppure accorti ma siamo arrivati! Dai, vieni, ti aiuto a scendere!"

"Grazie André!" rispondo un poco più tranquilla. Almeno qui non vedrò quella cornacchia che ho per zia!

Apro lo sportello, salto giù veloce, sistemo il predellino e porgo il braccio a Oscar. Nel frattempo molti soldati si sono radunati nel cortile, curiosi di vedere cosa succede.

"Ehi Jacques ma quello è .. è .. è il nostro Comandante! Accidenti com'è ingrassata!"

"Ma cosa dici cretino! E' in attesa di un figlio! Ih ih … il nostro Andrè si è dato parecchio da fare! AAHHHH!"

"Si … certo che in due giorni è …. lievitata! Ah ah ah ah!"

"E di parecchio direi! Ih ih … Ma chi l'avrebbe detto che avremmo visto l'algido Comandate trasformarsi in una donna tanto abbondante e per opera di un soldato! Ih ih …"

"Già …. però continua ad indossare abiti maschili! Piuttosto …. guarda, ci sono Alain e Gerard! Anche loro in abiti civili!"

"Si, vedo…"

"Andiamo a chiedere come si trovano a casa del comandante!"

"Su presto andiamo da loro!"

Vedo avvicinarsi i miei soldati, si mettono sugli attenti e dico: "Riposo! … Sodati, come vanno le cose qui in caserma?"

"Comandante …. come sempre! Certo … senza di Voi … si corre mooooolto meno!"

"Forse non siete a vostro agito con il Colonnello D'Aguille?"

"Si …. certo! Lui ci fa allenare moooooolto meno di Voi!"

"Evidentemente il Colonnello D'Auguiile ritiene che almeno per il momento non ne avete bisogno! Ditemi, adesso dove si trova?"

"Nel suo ufficio ….. adiacente al Vostro. Come sempre. Starà organizzando qualcosa a nostro danno …"

"Cosa! Ma di cosa stai parlando?"

"Bah …. non so … in Vostra assenza il colonnello si è sbizzarrito: turni di notte, di giorno, controlli in ogni dove! Dice che sono ordini dall'alto! Ma tanto noi non sappiamo leggere ….. quindi …"

"Ho capito"

"Vieni Oscar, entriamo. Fa freddo qui fuori! Alain, Gerard …. venite dentro!"

Uno dei soldati ribatte: "Alain, Gerard rimanete un po' con noi?"

"Non so … è il Comandante che deve decidere!"

Oscar risponde: "Si, va bene .. ma avvisate in mensa che oggi pranzeremo in compagnia dei soldati."

"Certo Comandante! Un bel pranzo tutti assieme!"

"Sarà un vero piacere, credetemi! Andiamo André!"

"Subito Oscar! Andiamo dentro al caldo!"

Non appena André e il Comandante si allontanano uno dei soldati mi dice: "Alain, certo che il nostro Comandante con o senza il pancione è rimasta sempre la stessa: non si esonera di dare ordini al povero André! Ih ih …"

"E non solo a lui! È una vera furia! Buona ed equa...su questo non ho dubbi. Ma ha un caratterino ... e poi in quella casa ... non c'è mai pace!"

"Cosa ti aspettavi! Forse non conosci il nostro Comandante?"

Gerard ribatte orgoglioso: "Ehi badate a cosa dite che il nostro Comandate ha ricevuto il grado di Generale!"

"Davvero?! Caspita! Quindi abbiamo un Generale al comando!"

"Ih ih … Esatto ma … non dimenticate che il nostro Generale è in fase di congedo."

"Bah ... io finché non la vedo... non ci credo!"

Alain ribatte: "Ah ah ah … ma davvero credete che il diavolo biondo con quel pancione possa prendere ancora parte alle ronde notturne? Ma Vi immaginate che entri in qualche bordello per una perquisizione?! Suvvia amici, Generale, Comandate o Colonnello ormai il nostro diavolo biondo ha chiuso con questa vita."

"Si si ... certo! Ma potrebbe benissimo sovraintendere alle esercitazioni, organizzare, pianificare ... insomma! Ci sono tante cose che potrebbe fare!"

"Bah … può darsi ma con un neonato al seguito mi pare improbabile!"

Vincent continua: "Ma ve la immaginate che allatti il piccolo in caserma? Ih ih … Suvvia non scherziamo. Comunque ha detto che vuole unirsi ai suoi soldati per il pranzo, davvero curioso!"

"Bah ... quella donna é un portento! Povero Andrè... certo lui la ama ... però...deve sempre ubbidire!"

"Già! Ah ah ah …"

André ed io siamo dietro la porta dell'ufficio del Colonnello D'Aguille, busso.

"Avanti!"

"Buongiorno Colonnello D'Aguille! Tutto bene?"

"Generale! Che piacere vedervi!" Rispondo facendo il saluto militare e squadrando per bene il mio superiore. Uhm ... che bella pancia che ha!

Il Colonnello mi guarda con curiosità, ribatto: "E' inutile che mi squadriate in questo modo. Colonnello D'Auguille sono sempre io!"

"Ehm ... si si ... certo! Però... in due giorni siete ... ehm ... perdonatemi Generale!"

"Si si lo so, altrimenti non mi sarei presentata in abiti civili. Ditemi Colonnello com'è la situazione a Parigi?"

"Preoccupante purtroppo. L'estate é stata secca ed ora il cibo scarseggia. Inoltre il freddo é arrivato in anticipo ... insomma ... i parigini sono in subbuglio. Vi sono diverse manifestazioni spontanee e riunioni notturne. E furti. Tanti furti. C'è troppa povertà!"

"Uhm … va tutto di male in peggio!"

"Si ... e qui come ben sapete siamo in pochi. Troppi pochi ufficiali per mandare avanti la caserma!" Dico sconsolato.

"Colonnello, temo davvero che la situazioni possa precipitare …"

"Purtroppo lo temo anche io. Il Terzo Stato richiede di essere sentito. Vogliono la convocazione degli Stati Generali! Una cosa che non accadeva da 200 anni (dato da controllare Terry)"

"Cosa! Dunque siamo arrivati a questo punto!"

"Già... uhm ... è giunto questo dispaccio per Voi. Ve lo avrei fatto consegnare nel pomeriggio..." dico allungando un plico.

Prendo il foglio e sussurro: "Di cosa si tratta?"

"Per quello che ne so una riunione al Comando Generale di Versailles!"

Leggo attentamente, sussurro: "Dobbiamo presentarci dopo domani, chissà cosa vorranno?!"

"Presentarci Oscar? Anche io allora?!"

"Si, nel dispaccio è scritto che dovrai presentarti anche tu."

"Magari ci consegneranno il congedo ... però una riunione ... non mi convince affatto! Oscar, nessuna missione ti prego! Tu devi stare a riposo!" Dico preoccupato.

"André, anche se lo volessi come potrei! E poi basterà vedermi per rendersi conto che ormai non sono più in grado di obbedire ai loro ordini."

"Bene ... mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire!" Dico sollevato.

"Colonnello D'Aguille, André ed io pranzeremo alla mensa dei soldati, Vi unirete a noi?"

"Con piacere Generale!"

"Bene, nell'attesa dell'ora di pranzo André ed io andremo nel mio ufficio. A dopo Colonnello!"

"A dopo Signore!" rispondo facendo il saluto militare. Che donna!

La funzione è appena terminata, Joséphine ed io ci siamo appartate in un angolo della cappella, poco più in là ci sono i nostri mariti, dico a mia sorella: "Joséphine, mai avrei pensato di cantare nuovamente nel coro della chiesa! Ih ih … Però ammetto che mi sono divertita un mondo!"

"Già, peccato che con noi non c'era nostra sorella…"

"Credi davvero che si sarebbe unita a noi?"

"Beh… se l'abbiamo fatto noi non vedo perché non poteva farlo anche lei! Se solo la zia non l'avrebbe fatta arrabbiare!"

"Joséphine, credo che Oscar più che cantare avrebbe preferito suonare l'organo…"

"Comunque mi è davvero dispiaciuto molto non averla con noi, peccato!"

"Beh pazienza, sarà per la prossima volta! A proposito sorellona tra meno di un mese è l'anniversario dei nostri genitori…"

"Oh ti prego Marianne non ricordarmelo …"

"Non ti capisco sorella, cosa ti prende?"

"Se i nostri genitori festeggiano i loro quarant'anni di matrimonio, io esattamente tra sei mesi ne compio altrettanto, oh povera me, e pensare che a breve diventerò nuovamente madre ed io che volevo spassarmela con Charles e invece comincerò nuovamente a fare la mammina! Uff ….. povera me, sarò persa tra urla, pianti, culetti da pulire …. No no … io esigo una balia, ne va del mio stato di salute!"

"Joséphine … e cosa dovrei dire io? Andrò al matrimonio di mia figlia visibilmente incinta! Catherine non mi vuole neppure parlare per la vergogna!" dico nascondendo il volto dietro alle mani.

"Su su sorella, pensiamo invece a come abbiamo concepito le nostre creature! Ih ih … ahhh se ci ripenso! Come potrei pentirmi?"

"JOSEPHINE! Ma tu non sai pensare ad altro?! Santo cielo, siamo in chiesa!" rispondo facendomi un rapido segno della croce ed arrossendo visibilmente al ricordo di cosa ho fatto io, con Louis, quella notte!

"Si si hai ragione! Comunque l'importante è non ci abbia sentito la zia…"

Improvvisamente sentiamo una voce grave: "E così tu Joséphine sei nata dopo sei mesi dalle nozze dei tuoi genitori?"

"Oh …. Zia! Certo, non è un mistero! Sei mesi esatti! Sono una figlia molto precoce! Ih ih!"

"Precoce?! Di piuttosto che sei frutto di una evidente fornicazione! Pentitevi, pentitevi tutti! … Dov'è tuo padre, debbo parlare immediatamente con lui!"

"Zia …. non Vi pare di esagerare un poco? Sappiate che sono stata una bambina molto precoce, ho imparato a camminare prestissimo …. ed anche a parlare! Chiedete a mia madre!" rispondo tutta fiera di me stessa!

"Si, certo! Sei talmente precoce che alla tua veneranda età hai ancora procreato!"

"Beh Zia … sono stata precoce anche nella procreazione …. e non mi sono ancora stancata! Pensate un po' …. questa creatura sarà il mio settimo figlio! E sono già nonna! Ih ih ih"

Guardo in malo modo mia nipote e concludo: "Joséphine vista la tua età dovresti pensare a vivere in castità, ormai sei arrivata all'apice della tua vita, non ti pare?"

"Ma cosa dite Zia! Io sono ancora giovanissima! Voi piuttosto …. credo che abbiate il doppio dei miei anni … o mi confondo?!" dico con tono provocatorio. Questa cornacchia non mi rovinerà la giornata.

"Ohh ma … sei una sfacciata!" dico allontanandomi in tutta fretta.

"Marianne … credi che si sia offesa?!" dico guardando mia sorella

"Magari! Così ci lascia in pace! Nostra sorella Oscar ha fatto bene ad andarsene, la zia è davvero insopportabile."

"Vero … però sai che ti dico? Ho proprio voglia di scandalizzarla un pochino! Ih ih ih Credo che ci divertiremo …." dico con aria furbetta.

"Ti prego Jo non peggiorare le cose!"

"Peggiorare? Ma nooooo! Se va tutto bene …. scapperà a gambe levate! Se andrà male … la dovremo sopportare ancora un poco! Su su …. piuttosto vedi di aiutarmi!"

Siamo fuori dalla cappella, dico a mia moglie: "Marguerite! Finalmente é finita! Però mi ha fatto piacere sentire le mie figlie cantare! Mi sembra di essere ringiovanito!"

"Si, però mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere Oscar cantare con Joséphine e Marianne …"

"Oscar cantare! Ma Marguerite stai parlando sul serio?"

"Cosa ho detto di tanto strano?! Certo, sarebbe stato bello vederla unirsi nel coro."

"Marguerite ma da quando un soldato si mette a cantare? Un soldato? Ma cosa dico! Un Generale!" dico orgoglioso.

"Ohh ma quale Generale! Si, certo nostra figlia ha ricevuto una nuova promozione ma per me rimane mia figlia e se non fosse stato per tua zia mi sarei deliziata ad ascoltarla cantare con le sue sorelle!"

"Uhm … se mai avrebbe suonato l'organo! Comunque mia cara, Oscar rimarrà sempre uno spirito libero. Ih ih … Povero il mio figlioccio! Ih ih …"

"Posso sapere cos'hai da ridere?"

"Nulla mia cara, sono felice che abbia un marito adatto a lei, che dica sempre: agli ordini Comandante! Ih ih …" di certo io non invidio Andrè, sempre pronto ad obbedire! Per fortuna che la mia Marguerite è una donna dolcissima, tranquilla e a modo.

"Augustin ma sei impazzito!"

"Ih ih … Vieni ... meglio allontanarci, prima che mia zia ci venga a molestare! Ih ih " Dico porgendo il braccio a mia moglie!

"Si caro e affrettiamoci a raggiungere il palazzo, sai abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare per la festa di fidanzamento di Anna e Armand e poi non voglio ascoltare ancora i sermoni di tua zia."

"Allora ... non ci resta che correre! Vieni su! Veloce!"

All'improvviso sentiamo una voce grave alle nostre spalle: "Fermi lì! Un momento voi due! Si può sapere perché avete tutta questa fretta? Forse avete paura di me? "

"Zia! Ma no, cosa dite?! Dobbiamo rientrare per finire di dare disposizioni per la festa di oggi!" Rispondo un poco scocciato.

Questa vecchia cornacchia non demorde!

"BUGIARDO! Pentiti Augustin pentiti!"

"Pentirmi? Ma di cosa?"

"Ti tutto! Di tutto nipote scellerato!"

"Ma ... tutto cosa?! Insomma ... Zia ... io sono un uomo per bene, tranquillo e morigerato!"

" E fornicatore! Augustin sei stato un cattivo esempio per le tue figlie. Fornicatore PENTITI!"

"Co...cosa? Ma cosa dite zia?!"

"Cosa dico io?! Tu cosa hai fatto! Nipote scellerato dimmi, tra quanto tempo festeggerai l'anniversario per i tuoi quarant'anni di matrimonio?"

"Uhm ... tra due settimane Zia! Ma credo che Voi dovrete fare ritorno nel Vostro convento prima!"

"Io tornerò alla mia vita monastica subito dopo le nozze di quel fornicatore di nipote che mi ritrovo, ma non è questo il punto ... Augustin ho appena sentito che la tua primogenita tra sei mesi compirà esattamente quarant'anni! Ciò significa che era già nel ventre della tua fidanzata. Marguerite e TU Augustin andrete entrambi dritto al confessionale per pentirvi!" dico guardando dritto negli occhi mio nipote. Povero il defunto fratello, quanti guai che deve avere combinato questo fornicatore indefesso! Ah …. Solo fosse ancora in vita, sistemerebbe lui suo figlio … anzi i suoi figli!

"ZIA! Ora basta! Mia moglie ed io siamo persone per bene e non accetto le Vostre basse insinuazioni! Ora Zia o la smettete o potete tornare dalle Vostre consorelle anche subito! Sono stato chiaro?!"

"COSA! Ma non è possibile! AUGUSTIN, TI RAMMENDO CHE STAI PARLANDO CON TUA ZIA NON CON TUO FRATELLO. TI INVITO AD ABBASSARE I TONI, CHIARO?!"

"ZIA! QUESTA È CASA MIA! VEDETE DI NON SCORDARLO! VOI QUI SIETE SOLO UN'OSPITE."

"TI RICORDO CARO NIPOTE CHE IL TUO PALAZZO L'HAI EREDITATO DA TUO PADRE SE NON CHE MIO FRATELLO. CHIARO!"

"E CON QUESTO?! VOI SIETE ENTRATA IN CONVENTO, E MIO PADRE QUALE UNICO EREDE LO HA EREDITO! NON E' CERTO COLPA MIA SE NONNO AUGUSTIN VI HA COSTRETTO A PRENDERE I VOTI!"

Vedo avvicinarsi padre Michel che con le mani giunte e con tono pacato, dice: "Vi prego Generale calmatevi! E Voi Madre dovreste essere un esempio di rettitudine per la vostra famiglia e invece parlate con questi toni con i vostri nipoti!"

"Ma come vi permettete! Voi non sapete forse con chi state parlando?"

"Certo che lo so. Voi siete Suor Clotilde Badessa di Saint Sulpice, Contessa de Jarjayes."

"Appunto e Vi invito caldamente a portarmi rispetto! So io come comportarmi con la mia famiglia, chiaro!"

Sono al braccio di Armand quando ascolto la discussione tra mio cognato e sua zia, sussurro al mio sposo: "Armand, ti prego andiamo via, temo l'ennesima rappresaglia tra tua zia e te ..."

"Si, amore mio, meglio che ci allontaniamo di soppiatto, che ne diresti di rifugiarci per un poco di tempo al casino di caccia? … Sapessi che voglia che ho di rimanere solo con te!"

"Oh Armand!"

"Anna, ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo, lo sai che mi fai impazzire! Su, amore mio, andiamo … non vedo l'ora di rimanere solo con te!"

"Certo caro. Passiamo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e ... Carlo!"

"No no Carlo lo lasciamo al palazzo, solo io e te ..."

"ZIA ADESSO BASTA! LASCIATECI TRANQUILLI!"

"AUGUSTIN COME OSI SOLLEVARE IN QUESTO MODO LA VOCE CON TUA ZIA?!" dico fuori di me mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedo Armand e la sua fidanzata avventurarsi nella boscaglia, urlo: "VOI DUE … FERMATEVI! DOVE CREDETE DI ANDARE?"

"Zia ... noi ... facciamo ... una passeggiata! Vero Anna!"

"Si, vero Madre … Armand ed io vogliamo passeggiare un poco…"

"Si si Padre! Vengo anche io!" Mi intrometto allegro saltando addosso ai miei genitori.

"Ehmm ... si .. si Carlo, vieni! A dopo famiglia, ci vediamo all'ora di pranzo!"

"A dopo Zio Armand! Ih ih …" sento la voce di Joséphine squillante.

Il Generale risponde un poco divertito: "Coff .. coff .. a ... dopo e buona fortuna!"

"Charles...vieni. Rientriamo! Voglio andare a vedere la mia nipotina!"

"Sssi si cara ... meglio andare..."

"Aspetta Joséphine! Veniamo anche io e Louis!"

"Si, Marianne andiamo, non vedo l'ora di vedere la piccola Marie…" dico mentre ci allontaniamo in tutta fretta.

"Sorella, credo che la zia abbia capito che ormai la evitiamo."

"Marianne, nostra zia è davvero insopportabile. Mi importa poco se rimane da sola, è solo colpa sua."

"Augustin, le tue figlie sono davvero indisciplinate. Hai visto?! Non è possibile che vadano via in questo modo senza aver alcun riguardo della loro zia!"

" Scusatemi zia ma ho una missione molto importante da compiere quindi lasciatemi tranquillo."

"Si, certo … andate … forse è meglio che ti calmi un poco prima di affrontare la serata. Ma guarda cosa doveva capitare … mio nipote Armand anziché ambire alla veste papale si dedicato a mettete su famiglia! … Fornicatore!"

Marguerite sussurra: "Augustin caro, ho tante cose da fare, andiamo!"

"Si .. si cara, meglio andare. A dopo zia!"

"Grunt …."

Marguerite ed io percorriamo in tutta fretta il sentiero che ci porta a palazzo, mi fermo davanti alle scuderie e dico: "Mia cara avrei voluto portarti nei boschi per una passeggiata ma non posso, debbo occuparmi di Victor, come sai, quei due hanno discusso ed io voglio che si riconcilino, quindi debbo recarmi al palazzo dei Girodelle."

"Augustin ….. mi raccomando. Elena mi sembra così spaesata …. con quella zia assatanata. Spero davvero che si riappacifichi con Victor. Non combinare guai ….. perché io ti conosco, tu hai qualcosa in mente!"

"Si, una sola cosa: convincerlo a sottomettersi con Elena, proprio come ha sempre fatto il nostro figlioccio con Oscar."

"Suvvia Augustin non parlare in questo modo del povero André!"

"Forse non ho ragione? Marguerite quel ragazzo farebbe qualsiasi cosa per nostra figlia."

"Lo so Augustin, ma la sua non è sottomissione, è amore! E poi André è un ragazzo tranquillo e tanto dolce …"

"Forse io non sono un uomo tranquillo e dolce? Hai forse da ridire sul mio temperamento mia cara?!" rispondo con aria affascinante, non mi pare che la mia Marguerite si sia mai lamentata di me!

"Ehmm … certo che no. Però tu adesso vai ma … mi raccomando ….. sii deciso ma comprensivo! Io intanto potrei fare parlare tua zia ed il suo confessore con quella spudorata insolente che ti fa gli occhi dolci!"

"Come vuoi! … A dopo mia cara Marguerite!"

"A dopo Augustin …. mi raccomando, torna per pranzo!"

"Ma si, certo! E poi non potrei mai abbandonare la mia famiglia nelle grinfie di mia zia!"

"E sarà meglio Augustin ….. molto meglio …. per te e per la tua salute … mi sono spiegata vero?!" rispondo decisa, se solo osa lasciarmi da sola a fronteggiare quella cornacchia, per lui saranno guai!

"Si, certo, ti sei spiegata molto bene! … Mia cara, voi donne possedete l'arma più potente di questo mondo e sapete come sfruttarla!" dico baciando mia moglie.

"Uhm …. Augustin …. ih ih … su su … adesso vai!"

Arrivo a palazzo Girodelle, scendo dalla carrozza ed entro. Un valletto mi viene incontro.

"Buongiorno! Desidero vedere il Conte Victor Clement de Girodelle, è in casa?"

"Cero Signore, Vi annuncio subito, prego potete seguirmi ed accomodarvi nel salotto cremisi."

Entro nella sala principale del palazzo, vedo il mio amico Edmond davanti al fuoco, appena mi vede sorride, mi viene incontro, mi porge la mano e dice: "Augustin amico mio, benvenuto nella mia casa! Che piacere rivederti!"

"Edmond! È un piacere anche per me rivederti dopo tutti questi mesi di assenza! Questa sera sarai mio ospite vero?!"

"Ma si, certo amico mio! Come potrei perdermi la festa di fidanzamento del tuo unico fratello! Ahhh se solo mio figlio si sposasse! Ahhh e pensare che da quando tua figlia l'ha rifiutato non ha più corteggiato seriamente nessuna donna. Povero me che disgrazia: l'ultimo figlio sta invecchiando senza darmi dei nipotini!"

"Ah … no mio caro amico. Tuo figlio è tornato dalla missione con una splendida fidanzata! Ora deve solo riappacificarsi con lei …. anche se l'ha combinata davvero grossa!" Certo che se Victor non ha raccontato nulla alla sua famiglia ….. significa che la situazione è grave! Molto grave!

"Come! Dici davvero?! Mio figlio si è fidanzato, e chi sarebbe la donzella in questione? Oh Signore che bella notizia , finalmente! Ma su, raccontami tutto, vieni Augustin accomodiamoci davanti al camino, così parliamo comodamente!"

"Ma certo Edmond …. vedi, durante il nostro soggiorno a Collegno Victor ha conosciuto questa fanciulla, la contessina Elena Maria Carolina, figlia del conte Bartolomeo di Costigliole. Devo dirti che è una gran bella ragazza, vivace, spiritosa, colta. Si sono piaciuti ed innamorati! Così Elena è partita con noi!"

"Vuoi dire che è ospite al tuo palazzo? Ma perché mio figlio non mi ha detto nulla?" adesso Victor mi sentirà! Avrebbe dovuto avvisarmi subito, sarei corso a conoscere questa ragazza! Ahhhh … finalmente mio figlio si sposerà!

"Beh … vedi …. hanno avuto una piccola discussione negli ultimi giorni di viaggio …. una cosa trascurabile ... solo che tuo figlio si è messo a narrare le sue gesta sotto le coperte! Ma ti pare una cosa da farsi?!"

"Cosa ha fatto?! Ma è per caso impazzito? No no Augustin dimmi come posso fare? Mio figlio è davvero irrecuperabile, non riesce a trovarsi una moglie perché non ci sa fare con le donne! Ahhh morirò senza vederlo sistemato, povero me, chi l'avrebbe detto che l'ultimo del mio casato mi avrebbe fatto morire di crepacuore?! Ti prego Augustin almeno per il momento non dire nulla a mia moglie, sai vorrei che ci presentasse questa ragazza come fidanzata e magari domani stesso pensiamo ad organizzare le nozze. Ohh Augustin, ti prego aiutami!"

"Sono qui apposta per risolvere il problema. Anzi …. ora che sai vedi di darmi una mano. Victor deve scusarsi con Elena! A qualsiasi prezzo!"

"Oh ma certo che si scuserà a costo di obbligarlo!"

"Generale Jarjayes ….. benvenuto! Mi hanno detto che mi state cercando!" sento la voce di Vicotr salutarmi con garbo.

"Buongiorno Victor, come stai?"

"Generale … come volete che stia?!" rispondo un poco affranto. "Elena mi manca, ma non intendo certo strisciare ai suoi piedi!"

Mi alzo in piedi e ribatto: "Ma certo che striscerai ai suoi piedi! Mio caro Victor se la pensi in questo modo allora rassegnati a rimanere solo. Ricorda, le donne hanno sempre ragione e noi uomini sbagliamo sempre. E poi ma come ti è saltato in testa di dire certe cose alla tua fidanzata e per giunta davanti a noi tutti? Victor, Elena ha ragione. Dimmi a quale donna farebbe piacere ascoltare le gesta eroiche del futuro marito? Su su figliolo, stasera voglio vederti alla festa sorridente e felice e soprattutto sottomesso alla tua fidanzata. Prendi esempio da André, lui è felicissimo con Oscar e lo sai perché?"

"Uhm … Signore, con tutto il rispetto ma cosa fa Vostra figlia con Andrè …. non mi riguarda! E soprattutto non voglio saperlo. E poi, non capisco cosa ho mai detto di male? Che ho fatto uso del bidet? Anche sua Maestà la regina di Napoli ne fa uso! Ma insomma. Elena capirà e smetterà di fare i capricci!"

Edmond ribatte: "Si può sapere cosa c'entra adesso un bidet? E poi lo sappiamo tutti che è un oggetto peccaminoso!"

"Padre …. talmente peccaminoso che lo avete fatto installare nella nostra casa di villeggiatura, ricordate? Insomma ….. Elena deve capire che ho trentaquattro anni. Ho un passato, di tutto rispetto direi!" rispondo fiero. In fondo sono un uomo, fatto di sangue e carne, molto apprezzato tra le nobildonne di Versailles …. E non solo!

Punto il dito contro mio figlio e ribatto: "Brutto scellerato che sei! Ma come osi parlare dei tuoi trascorsi con la tua fidanzata? Ma dico, sei per caso impazzito? Victor, sei in torto nei confronti di quella ragazza e TU le chiederai immediatamente di perdonarti, intesi!"

"Ma Padre ….. non ho fatto nulla di male! Ho anche io una dignità. Elena dovrà capire! E state tranquillo che tornerà a parlarmi …. questa sera mi presenterò a lei con un bel mazzo di fiori, rose rosa ….. "

" Non basta, dovrai chiederle perdono, capito Victor?!" aggiungo deciso senza lasciare a mio figlio il tempo di terminare la sua frase. Ma con che coraggio dice certe cose? Ma io non l'ho mica educato così!

"Ma non ho nulla da farmi perdonare! Sono un uomo, io! Ma insomma!"

"Ma lei evidentemente non lo sa! Victor hai sbagliato con quella ragazza, vuoi mettertelo in testa? Non voglio che il tuo matrimonio vada all'aria a causa del tuo orgoglio e poi, come hai detto poco fa, hai già trentaquattro anni ed è giunto il momento di sposarti e darmi dei nipoti!"

Il Generale continua: "Figliolo tuo padre ha ragione, vuoi ancora indugiare e diventare ancora più attempato? Vuoi davvero che i tuoi figli ti chiamino nonno anziché padre?! Su su figliolo e poi niente rose rosa ma rosse. Le rose rosse simboleggiano l'amore e tu devi riconquistare quella ragazza così io mi libero di quella pazza di sua zia!"

"Con tutto il rispetto Generale ….. Voi siete troppo interessato alla questione! Invece Voi Padre … ditemi un po' dove avrei mai sbagliato! Avrei forse dovuto tacere delle mie passate … uhm … esperienze? Avrei dovuto forse omettere? Raccontare bugie e falsità? NO! Elena non merita ciò! Io sono un uomo onesto e non mi pento della mia sincerità! Vedrete che Elena capirà …. e poi le rose vanno rosa … lei è così giovane ….. molto meglio rosa!"

Il Generale continua: "Omettere no, ma tu scellerato che non sei altro ti sei vantato davanti tutti di aver fatto uso di quell'oggetto infernale mentre eri in compagnia di una donna. Dimmi, se fosse stata la tua fidanzata a vantarsi dei suoi trascorsi davanti a tutti ti avrebbe dato fastidio oppure avresti sorvolato? Su, avanti soldato parla!" dico con aria decisa, quasi di sfida.

"Ma cosa dite Generale! Noi uomini abbiamo certe necessità …. esigenze fisiologiche … non so se mi spiego. Padre …. Vi ricordo che … diversi anni fa mi avete portato nel bordello di Madame Rose Valentine ….. affinché apprendessi quanto necessario! Ma una donna no! Le donne devono restare caste, pure ed innocenti fino al matrimonio!"

"OHHHH Ma certo che sei una testaccia dura! Victor, anche se le cose vanno in questo modo non puoi parlare di certe cose con la tua futura sposa! Hai capito adesso?! Ma non è possibile che tu non riesca a capire!" rispondo sconsolato, ma cosa ho mai fatto io di male per meritare un figlio così?!

"Padre ….. non condivido le Vostre idee! Voi forse siete abituato a tacere ogni cosa con mia madre, a non voler vedere le libertà di mia sorella, ma io non sono così! Io sono un uomo onesto e sincero. E vedrete che risolverò la questione con Elena ….

"Figlio mio, devi assolutamente risolvere tutto, desidero, anzi, voglio che finalmente ti sposi, capito?! Basta donnette di poco conto, voglio vederti con accanto una donna a modo. A proposito mi è parso di capire che la tua fidanzata è molto giovane, quanti anni ha?"

"Diciotto, Padre. Elena è davvero giovane, bella, solare ed allegra. Ama cavalcare, leggere, suonare. È una bella ragazza, vedrete. Spontanea e sincera. Sono certo che vi piacerà" rispondo con aria un poco sognante. Si, Elena è davvero bella, dolce, affascinante, ribelle. Ha dei capelli lunghi, scuri, ed uno sguardo profondo ed allegro. Ed il suo sorriso … due labbra rosa, deliziose.

Batto le mani, quasi esulto: "Oh ma che ragazza! Victor, ti ordino assolutamente di non fartela scappare a costo di qualsiasi sacrificio … se fosse necessario ingoia il tuo stupido orgoglio."

Improvvisamente sento la voce di mia madre: "Victorrr! Figliolo! Ma di cosa state discorrendo? Augustin...benvenuto! Ma non vedo Marguerite!" Dico porgendo la mano.

"Grazie Madame de Girodelle!"

Mia avvicino felice a mia moglie e dico: "Oh mia cara, come sono felice! Ma lo sai che nostro figlio finalmente ha una fidanzata?!"

"Davvero?! Victor...perché non ci hai detto nulla! Voglio sapere tutto! Su ... raccontami! Chi è la fortunata?!"

Tiro su gli occhi e rispondo spazientito: "Madre Vi prego!"

"Come sarebbe?! Esigo sapere tutto!"

Il Generale interviene: "Su, su avanti Victor, è giusto che la Contessa tua madre apprenda da te personalmente che hai conosciuto e ti sei innamorato di una bellissima ragazza italiana di diciotto anni che ti farà mettere la testa anzi, la chioma a posto! Ih ih …Su dai figliolo dalle questa gioia, dille che ti sposi e avrete tanti piccoli Girodelle che si aggireranno per il palazzo magari maschi… beh se saranno tutte femmine che ben vengano, non ha alcuna importanza, l'importante è procreare, vero Edmond?"

"Certo Augustin! Come ti dissi tempo fa ... la mia discendenza é già assicurata! Ho già ben due nipotini maschi! Quindi da Victor mi aspetto delle nipotine ... "

Rispondo infastidito: "Ma per favore! Come potete essere tanto sicuri che Elena mi vorrà ancora?"

Guardo stranita mio figlio e domando: "Come sarebbe? Hai una fidanzata si o no?!"

"Si … diciamo … forse … ma non lo so!"

Il Generale ribatte: "Vedete Contessa de Girodelle, se Voi avreste insegnato a Vostro figlio a tenere un poco la bocca chiusa a quest'ora non avreste avuto alcun dubbio riguardo ad avere la Vostra schiera di nipotine!"

"Uhm ... Victor, bambino mio ... cosa é accaduto?! Sei partito per questa missione ancora affranto per il rifiuto del Colonnello ... per fortuna che é andata così! … Con tutto il rispetto Generale ma Vostra figlia non era la donna adatta al mio bambino…"

"Si si … avete ragione Contessa!"

"Madre, Vi prego!"

"Ma Victor ho detto semplicemente quello che ho sempre pensato! La figlia del Generale non era adatta a te, è troppo mascolina per un ragazzo dolce e romantico quale sei tu."

"Ih ih ih …."

Edmond mi guarda e ribatte: "Augustin si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?"

"No, ecco .. ih ih … concordo con tua moglie Edmond, Oscar non era la moglie adatto a tuo figlio, assolutamente! Ih ih ih … Scusatemi … prego Madame de Girodelle, fate rinsavire Vostro figlio!"

"Oh Ma quante storie! Ascolta bambino mio, come ho detto poco fa sei partito in uno stato pietoso perché non riuscivi a dimenticare il Colonnello e mi torni fidanzato ma affranto? Ma spiegami tutto!"

"Madre Vi prego …"

Il Generale continua: "Un momento Contessa, Vi informo che il Colonnello ha appena ricevuto la nomina di Generale e poi credo che … con tutto il rispetto, figliolo lo sai che nessuno più di me a parte i tuoi genitori, voglio vederti bello sposato, anche perché un poco mi sento responsabile delle tue disgrazie sentimentali, visto che mia figlia non ti ha voluto … ma conoscendola non credo che ti avrebbe accettato come marito dato che hai sperimentato il cosi detto … bidet con una delle tue accompagnatrici! … Quindi vedi di riconciliarti con quell'angelo di Elena! … Contessa de Girodelle, Elena è il nome della Vostra futura nuora!"

"No...aspettate un attimo! Vostra figlia é diventata Generale?!"

"Si certo!"

"VICTOR! Esigo che tu divenga più che Generale! Sono stata chiara?!"

"Ma ma ... Madre!"

"Zitto! Non ho finito! E cos'è questa storia del bidet?!"

"Ohhh Ora basta! Madre Vi basti sapere che sono quasi fidanzato, che sono un uomo adulto responsabile delle mie azioni e se stasera Elena si deciderà a sorvolare sui miei trascorsi amorosi, dovrete occuparvi dei preparativi del mio matrimonio!"

Edmond ribatte: "Siiii! Bravo Victor così si parla! Devi riconquistare la ragazza e sposartela. Così nessuno dei miei amici oserà ancora dire che sei un uomo incapace di svolgere le tue funzioni mascoline!"

"Come! Avete detto che i vostri amici … che … che …"

"Si, hai sentito benissimo! Ed è tutto per colpa tua visto che non solo hai compiuto più di trent'anni ma hai anche dei capelli tanto lunghi che nemmeno una donna li porta in quel modo! E che dire di tutto quel profumo e quella cipria che usi? Victor sii uomo e comportati come tale, mi sono spiegato?!"

"Ohhhh... BASTA!" dico uscendo scocciato dalla sala.

"Edmond... esigo ulteriori spiegazioni. A partire dal fatto che mio figlio DEVE diventare Generale anche lui! Chiaro?!"

Il generale sussurra all'orecchio di Edmond: "Amico mio, non sapevo che in quel covo di serpi, mi riferisco alla reggia di Versailles facessero certe insinuazioni sul conto di tuo figlio! Uhmm … Credo che a questo punto sia il caso di divulgare che ha fatto uso del bidet con una donna! Ih ih … emm … forse meglio di no, non voglio che venga compromessa la sua unione con Elena!"

"Edmond ... vedi di rispondermi invece di confabulare tra uomini! Allora?!" Dico battendo un piede a terra.

"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia! Io ho appena appreso che la nostra mancata nuora sia diventata Generale!"

"E cosa sai dirmi del bidet?! Dove sarebbe accaduto lo scempio!"

"Madelaine, per quanto si dica in giro che nostro figlio sia effeminato in realtà è un uomo. Un uomo, mia cara, ha le sue esigenze … quindi meglio non andare oltre, vero Augustin?"

"Certo Edmond!"

"Io non discuto delle sue esigenza, né delle sue attività tra le lenzuola! Ma il bidet no! Io non l'ho cresciuto così! Lui non può fare uso di certi strumenti del demonio! Allora... dove é accaduto?!"

"Mia cara, dovresti affrontare certe tematiche delicate in tutt'altro modo, ti pare! E poi credo che dovremmo evolverci un poco, io direi di farne istallare uno proprio qui nel nostro palazzo!"

"COSA?! MA TU SEI PAZZO! MAIIIIIIIIIIII! IN CASA MIA NON ENTRERÀ!" rispondo urlando scandalizzata. Mai, quello è uno strumento del demonio, in casa mia non lo voglio!

Il generale incalza: "Suvvia, sono qui per risanare il matrimonio di Victor non per distruggere il vostro!"

"Appunto ….. Augustin, vai da quella ragazza e convincila a riappacificarsi!"

"Edmond …. voglio sapere dov'è che mio figlio ha fatto uso di quell'oggetto del demonio! Rispondi! Subito!"

"Ohhh suvvia Madelaine, io nemmeno ricordo!"

"Come sarebbe che non ricordi! Generale …. forse Voi lo sapete?!" dico guardando il mio ospite, forse lui sa …. Victor potrebbe avere parlato!

"Coff .. cof... io davvero non so nulla! Ammetto che Vostro figlio è uno sprovveduto ma non fino al punto di dire dove è accaduto il misfatto!"

"Voi state mentendo! Sono certa che lo sapete benissimo! Allora … parlate o chiederò alle Vostre figlie!"

"Davvero Madame, io non so nulla! Ma perché non glielo chiedete al vostro figlio? ... Sempre se vorrà dirvelo!"

"OOOHHH Ma come Vi vengono certe idee!" poi mi volto verso Edmond ed aggiungo: "Sono certa che tu lo sappia! Ahhh … ma se scopro che MIO figlio si reca in luoghi di perdizione …. guai a lui! Ed anche a te!"

"Madelaine! Ma ti rendi conto di cosa dici! Il tuo bambino come tu lo chiami è un uomo avanti con gli anni, ti ricordo che ha superato i trent'anni! E lascialo in pace!"

"No che non lo lascio in pace! Lui è il mio piccolo ed indifeso bambino!"

"OHHHH Non ne posso più! Forse sarebbe stato meglio se il Colonnello Jarjayes avesse accettato di sposarlo, almeno sarei stato sicuro che sarebbe diventato un uomo vero!"

"Ma cosa dici! Sarebbe stato sottomesso a vita, privo di spina dorsale! No no no! Quella … virago non era adatta a lui!"

Ascolto la discussione, rido, metto la mano sulla bocca. "Ih ih ih ..."

Edmond ribatte: "Ohhhh Finalmente l'hai ammesso che TUO figlio è privo di spina dorsale! Appunto per questo la Generalessa lo ha rifiutato ed è tutto per colpa tua!"

"Mia?! Ma come ti permetti? Mio figlio è bellissimo, dolcissimo, premuroso e sono certa anche molto competente ed appassionato! Mio caro … le voci corrono a Versailles e molte dame hanno apprezzato MIO figlio, chiaro?!"

"Si, certo! Peccato che altrettanti voci dicono che sia effeminato ..."

Continuo ad assistere divertito alla discussione ma decido di intervenire prima che degeneri.

"Scusate ma come ho già detto prima, io sono qui in veste di paciere non per portare scompiglio nella vostra famiglia. Riguardo ad Elena tranquillo Edmond a lei penseranno le mie figlie ma vi avverto, preparatevi al peggio. "

"Al peggio? In che senso?!"

"Sig ... in tutti i sensi amico mio! Forse non sai di cosa sono capaci le donne?!"

"Noooo il mio povero e amato bambino! Cosa vorrebbero fargli?! Ahhhh BOOOOO NOOOOOO VICTOR! Lo sapevo! Le donne sono la rovina dei poveri figli! OHHHHH FIGLIO MIO CHE DISGRAZIA!"

"Madelaine, adesso non esagerare! E' ora che tuo figlio metta la testa a posto, saltare da un letto all'altro quasi come lo svedese non è una bella cosa, soprattutto alla sua età! Passi da ragazzo …. anzi io sono fiero delle attività di nostro figlio, ma adesso basta! E poi cosa vuoi che succeda mai! Le figlie del generale sono tutte donne a modo, dolci e gentili! Su su …. rilassati cara …."

"Emm .. si .. giusto ... le mie figlie sono donne a modo ma a dire il vero certe volte mi fanno paura! Ih ih ..."

"Paura?! Augustin …. tu avresti paura delle tue figlie?! DAI … al massimo potresti temere Oscar ….. che con la spada quella donna è una vera furia! Ma le altre, sono tutte gentili, tranquille e femminili!"

"Si, certo ... con i nostri ospiti senza alcun dubbio ma quando si riuniscono ... um ... sono capaci di tutto! Comunque tranquillizzatevi, pur di convincere Elena a sorvolare sull'affare del bidet, sarebbero capaci di ogni cosa."

"Ogni cosa?! In quale senso! Il mio bambino non si tocca! Che sia chiaro!"

"Forse il Vostro bambino no ... ma la sua chioma! Beh io vado, a stasera Edmond ... Vi porgo i miei saluti Madame, vi aspetto al mio palazzo. Buongiorno!"

"La chioma?!" Ripeto sorpresa mentre vedo il generale andare via.

"Si Madeleine, non fare quella faccia, ciò che conta è che Victor si sposi. E poi noi uomini siamo perfettamente consapevoli che VOI donne avete il potere di piegarci come più vi aggrada!" dico lasciando il salone.

_**Sicilia, Erice - Discussione dietro le quinte **_

_**Aizram:**_ "Poveretto …. sei tremenda…"

_**Terry: **_"Ti riferisci all'unghia schiacciata dalla pistola? Sappi che è il minimo dopo aver detto ad Oscar : siete il mio migliore amico."

_**Aizram:**_ " Per fortuna che ha detto così, se no quella scema sarebbe caduta tra le braccia di quel donnaiolo!

_**Oscar:**_ "Scema a chi?!

_**Generale:**_ "Ben detto Oscar ….. prendi la spada e trafiggila! E sarà una di meno ….. ih ih ih ih…"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry aiutami!

_**Carolina: **_"Oè ma siamo impazziti?! Le Arpie hanno ragione! Sei stata na scema se ti sei invaghita di stu pourc fetente! Ma come avite fatto a non apprezzare da subito vostro marito? Aizram ha ragione sii scema!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma ….io …. ecco …. ehm …"

_**Carolina: **_"Emm che?! Ma lu avete visto quante femmine vorrebbero portarsi a letto lu capitano? Oltre ad essere scema si pure cecata!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Ah no, accecata proprio no! Ed il bel Capitano, come lo chiamate, è MIO, solo MIO! Sono stata chiara?! E guai a chi osa anche solo sfiorarlo con lo sguardo!"

_**Carolina: **_"Se seeee e jamme ca vi ha aspettato vent'anni! Un altro al posto di sta bellezza sarebbe già nonno e invece sto poveraccio deve ancora avere Sophie! Tutto perché vuje site stata davvero na sciocca!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Adesso non esagerate! Ho i miei tempi, io! Vorrei vedere Voi se Vostro padre Vi avesse fatto credere di essere un maschio …. finché la natura non ha fatto il suo corso e la Vostra governante si è ritrovata a dovervi dire che no, non siete un maschio, ma una femmina!"

_**Carolina: **_"E jamme piccirrè! Però quando vi siete invaghita di chille pourc sapevate ca eri na femmina!"(quando vi siete invaghita di quel porco, sapevate che eravate una donna)

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco … adesso la colpa è mia!"

_**Oscar:**_ "In verità … non ne ero poi tanto sicura …. almeno per come deve essere una donna!"

_**Carolina: **_"Sapete cosa mi dispiace? Che il colpo che involontariamente è partito non abbia colpito proprio lì a lu svedese. Sempre loro, le Arpie ca nu si sono fatte i fatti loro! Io avrei voluto ma loro niente! Bah sarà per la prossima volta! Svedese, d'ora in avanti, tremerete al passaggio della grande Carolina delle due Sicilie!"

_**Fersen: **_"Povero me! Arpie, quando la sorella della mia regina lascerà la Francia?"

_**Aizram: **_"E chi lo sa! Ah ha ha ..:"

_**Carolina: **_" Vi piacerebbe non è vero? Ma non è finita, adesso toccherà alla Polignac! Ih ih ... sistemerò anche lei, la farò scappare da Versailles. Emm ... Arpie ascoltate e se a lu svedese invece di una settimana lo mettessimo agli arresti per un mese? No forse meglio un anno .. così potrà saltare allegramente sul suo letto senza intaccare l'onore di mia sorella. Allora che ne pensate?"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_ "Ah no! Hans non si tocca! Carolina …. lascialo stare in pace!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uèèè ed io che credevo ca l'unica scema fosse la Generalessa! Antoniè ma hai capito ca chille pourc tiene altre femmine?"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Ehm …. si …. lo so …"

_**Carolina: **_" Tu si cuntenta a cussì? (contenta così) Nooo Gigino, dov'è chille (quel) povero cornuto di Gigino? Debbo assolutamente parlare anche con lui ma non nel siparietto ."

_**Elektra:**_ " Maria Antonietta ha ragione, gli svedesi hanno una marcia in più. Fersen avrà tante altre donne però da brividi, non perché viene dal Nord ah ah ah … o sia freddo, ci credo bello com'è. Niente a che vedere con Gigino."

_**Carolina: **_"Bello o no, brividi o no … intanto i brividi a lu pourc de lu svedese glieli ho fatti venire io: è caduta la pistola sul suo alluce e si è spezzata l'unghia! Ih ih … Oh povero lu svedese ahhhhh siiii giustizia è fatta!"

_**Fersen: **_"Ma perché ce l'avete con me?"

_**Carolina: **_"Perché site nu pourc!" (siete un porco)

_**Mazia:**_ "Buongiorno Autrici, scusate se non mi sono fatta sentire prima ma in questo periodo ho avuto un mucchio di cose da fare."

_**Aizram: **_"Non preoccuparti Mazia, l'importante che continui a leggere la storia."

_**Mazia: **_"Ma certo come non potrei?! Grazie a voi trascorro momenti spensierati, siete davvero fantastiche e molto professionali… e poi avete un cervello fantastico per scrivere quelle cose, davvero complimenti! Che dire degli ultimi due capitoli?! Davvero strepitosi!"

_**Terry: **_"Oh siamo davvero commosse, grazie Mazia!"

_**Marwa Jafar Dabbagh:**_ "I love your story so much, am still on chapter 152. If you can make a manga out of this story, it would be amazing, I will be the first one to buy it…"

_**Terry: **_"Oddio Aizram … Marwa non è ne italiana e nemmeno spagnola …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, Marwa legge "Avventura" sul gruppo spagnolo di fb dove pubblichiamo."

_**Terry: **_"Si ma cosa ha detto … io non ho capito una sola parola!"

_**Australia: **_"Scusate Arpie, se mi permettete traduco io, visto che conosco perfettamente l'inglese!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo!"

_**Terry: **_"Australia cosa ha detto la nostra lettrice?"

_**Australia: **_"Dice che adora la vostra storia ed è ancora al capitolo 152. Poi ha detto che se riuscirete a creare un manga da questa storia, sarebbe sorprendente, e lo comprerebbe per prima."

_**Terry: **_"Oh ma … siamo davvero lusingate, grazie!"

_**Aizram: **_"Un manga mi sembra improbabile ma Terry ed io stiamo seriamente pensando di pubblicare__"Avventura," sappiamo che a tanti dei nostri lettori farebbe piacere."

_**Marwa Jafar Dabbagh:**_ "Magnifico!"

_**Katia:**_ " Complimenti, che capitolo."

_**Perla:**_ "Si, è stato un altro entusiasmante capitolo… e poi voglio ringraziarvi per il viaggio in Sicilia, tappa meravigliosa. Grazie mille per regalarci sempre questi capitoli che ci strappano sempre un sorriso e per le meravigliose avventure che ci regalate non solo dei nostri beniamini ma anche esplorando la nostra bellissima penisola. Grazie mille Autrici!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie a te Perla per non dimenticarti mai di lasciare un commento … al contrario nell'ultimo siparietto ci siamo dimenticate di te…"

_**Perla: **_"Ma no, figuratevi! Siamo in tante e può succedere!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie!"

_**Katia:**_ "Autrici, mi fate morire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a tutti!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma quando arriva il Generale?"

_**Katia: **_"Si, vogliamo vederlo…"

_**Virginia: **_"Eccolo! Sta arrivando, è con sua moglie e tutti gli altri…"

_**Elektra: **_"Su presto circondiamolo."

_Tutte le lettrici circondano il Generale_

_**Perla: **_"Generaleeee …."

_**Generale: **_"Un momento donzelle …"

_**Mazia: **_"Generale, non possiamo aspettare, dobbiamo parlarvi…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Figlie mie ma cosa succede?! Perché tutte sono attratte da vostro padre?!"

_**Marianne: **_"Madre cosa dite? Le lettrici gli sono affezionate perché le sue disavventure divertono moltissimo!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, ma nelle sue disavventure guarda caso ci siamo anche noi!"

_**Marianne: **_"Oscar, meglio non stuzzicare nostra madre, lo sai che è gelosissima?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Basta polemizzare, sentiamo cosa dicono le nostre care amiche al nostro famigerato padre!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Carissimo Generale, ho riso non poco con vostra zia che dice " SIETE TUTTI PECCATORI"!Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla:**_ "Certo che questa zia è peggio di tutti i Jarjeyes messi insieme, è proprio capa tosta. Inoltre essendo suora si scandalizza facilmente. Generale, questa volta avete proprio toppato in pieno, avete sbagliato ad invitarla seppur mosso dalle migliori intenzioni ma lei non lascia stare in pace proprio nessuno. Voi in confronto siete un agnellino.

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, non è colpa mia se mia zia ha deciso di presenziare alle nozze dello spretato …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ma come avrei potuto mancare?! Su, avanti, parla! Non succede tutti i giorni che si sposa uno spretato in famiglia!"

_**Perla: "**_Armand mi dispiace per quanto capitato con Anna vi auguro di riprendervi presto."

_**Armand: **_"Se è successo, è stata per la tensione che si è venuta a create a palazzo per via della zia!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Nipote, forse credevi che sarei venuta per complimentarti con te?! Beh, ti sbagli! Tu arriverai casto a puro fino al giorno delle tue nozze! Parola di suor Clotilde de Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"Sniff.. povero me!"

_**Carlo: **_"Suor Clotilde, cosa significa casto e puro?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ahhh ancora questo moccioso tra i piedi! Bambino, tu sei la prova che i tuoi genitori non potranno mai arrivare casti e puri all'altare!"

_**Carlo: **_"Non so cosa intendiate suor Clotilde ma a breve mia madre mi darà un fratellino. Evviva!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ohh ma che famiglia!"

_**Elektra: **_ "Generale, come sempre vostra zia è peggio di voi! Ah ah ah … Non l'avrei mai fatta entrare a palazzo."

_**Generale:**_ "Ho già spiegato che si è presentata per non perdersi il matrimonio di Armand. Comunque ditemi, vi è piaciuto il capitolo?"

_**Elektra: **_ "Mi sono divertita un mondo. Stavolta erano le 5, quando l'ho letto. Joey si lamenta, dice di essere a casa vostra che non fate dormire nessuno! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Io?! Ma che colpa ho se ogni notte ne succede una nuova? Adesso le Arpie hanno fatto in modo di avvertire mia zia riguardo alle nozze dello spretato di mio fratello."

_**Lupen: "**_Zia badessa ma lo sapete che siete davvero terribile! Adesso vi mettete pure a suonare la campana per svegliare tutti e mandarli a messa ! Pensate di stare in convento !"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ma certo Madame! La mia, è una famiglia di depravati e lussuriosi. Sono sicura che a palazzo aleggi l'ombra del maligno!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ma cosa dite! Davvero siete convinta che a Palazzo Jarjayes ci sia il diavolo?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Forse non ne siete al corrente? Che strano, eppure mi risulta che non perdete nessun capitolo! Cosa ne dite di mio nipote lo spretato? Non è forse in balia dei suoi più bassi istinti?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dite?! Certo per una zia suora non è piacevole vedere un nipote spretato …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Appunto! PENTITEVI!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Uffa! Charles, la zia ricomincia con la sua cantilena!"

_**Charles: **_"Ignorala Jo…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITEVI!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Impossibile! Ma la senti?"

_**Mazia:**_ "Mammamia che brutta persona! Offende tutti …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Madame, state parlando di me?"

_**Mazia:**_ "Certo! Oddio non mi piacete per niente come persona, fate rimanere male a tutti e la famiglia Jarjayes è una bellissima famiglia non merita per niente di essere continuamente insultata…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Cosa! Io sarei una cattiva persona?!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Si, avete sentito bene! Suor Clotilde, a me piace dire le cose in faccia."

_**Armand:**_ "Brava Madame! Meritate un applauso! Donzelle, facciamo un applauso a Madame Mazia per quello che ha appena detto a mia zia!"

_**Tutti: **_"Siiii!"

_**Un battimano rende livida di rabbia la Badessa.**_

_**Virginia:**_ "Ma chiudete la cara zia qualche giorno nelle segrete del Palazzo."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Arg …. Possibile che tutti si siano schierati con mio nipote e le sue figlie?!"

_**Generale: **_"Zia … ma insomma smettete di offenderci! Come ha appena detto Madame siamo una bellissima famiglia e non avete alcun diritto di offenderci!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITEVI! PENTITEVI TUTTI! ANCHE VOI MADAME MAZIA!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Ma per piacere, perché non ve ne andate almeno dal siparietto?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"ARG…."

_**Mazia:**_ "Generale ma perché non le date una tisana per farla rilassare un poco e così lascerebbe in pace tutti!?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, l'idea mi piace. Chiederò alle Arpie di aiutarmi."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_ "Augustin, ti proibisco di fare una cosa simile, chiaro?!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Ora basta zia! Tutti vi stanno dicendo che siete davvero insopportabile!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_ "Augustin!"

_**Mazia: **_"Smettetela Suor Clotilde! Vi ripeto che siete davvero una brutta persona! E tu Oscar, mi sei piaciuta che l'hai presa a fil di spada mi ha fatto davvero piacere."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, se non fosse stato per mio marito non so cosa sarebbe accaduto!"

_**Generale: **_"Calmati figliola, non agitarti, potrebbe farti male!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre, se la zia dovesse continuare ad offendere, giuro che sarei capace di ridurre a brandelli la sua tonaca!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_" "AUGUSTIN! E' COSI' CHE HAI EDUCATO IL TUO EREDE!"

_**Generale: **_"ZIA, SE NON VI STA BENE, POTETE ANCHE ANDARVENE! … Arpie, possibile che debba discutere con mia zia anche nel siparietto?"

_**Tetide: "**_Bravo il Generale, è la prima volta che vi sento dire cose sensate. E poi che dire a tavola davanti all'arcigna zia Clotilde!"

_**Generale: **_"Ho detto ciò che penso Madame!"

_**Tetide:**_ " Però ci vuole un po' di coerenza: se voi conoscete benissimo che tutto il codice della legge salica è frutto solo dell'avidità tribale ancestrale, e quindi sbagliatissimo (appunto!) perché continuate a seguirlo?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, faccio del mio meglio per essere un uomo perfetto. E poi continuate a leggere le mie disavventure e vi ricrederete."

_**Katia:**_ "Ben detto Generale, sono felice che la zia sia stata messa al suo posto.

_**Perla:**_ " Mi devo assolutamente complimentare con Armand e Andrè, una bella lezione è proprio quello che ci vuole al nostro caro generale. .."

_**Generale: **_"Gulp … ma a cosa vi riferite?"

_**Perla: **_"Al fatto che vi hanno spiato! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh…"

_**Perla: **_"Andrè a te vanno i doppi complimenti, hai portato la suora di peso in camera sua, proprio quello che ci voleva. Bravo!"

_**André: **_"Come avrete appreso, non potevo fare altrimenti!"

_**Perla: **_"Certo! Ih ih … che spasso! Luisa come giovane donna sono proprio delusa da voi, tua figlia ha fame e tu pensi al tuo decolletè, ma da quando una madre si comporta così? Vedi di prendere esempio da tua madre e dalle tue sorelle!"

_**Luisa: **_"Non vi ricordatemelo, vi prego! Sniff …"

_**Katia:**_ "Una raccomandazione per il casino di caccia, meglio mettersi d'accordo per fare i turni ...non si possono fare assembramenti! Ih ih …"

_**Marwa Jafar Dabbagh sussurra ad Australia**_

_**Australia:**_ "Oscarrrr…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa avete madamigella?"

_**Australia:**_ "Mawa ha da dirti qualcosa, vieni qui!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Dite pure Madame, vi ascolto!

_**Marwa Jafar Dabbagh:**_ "But I wish Oscar beco little bit submissive to Andre."

_**Oscar:**_ "Cosa?! Io dovrei … ma … Io non credo di essere prepotente con mio marito…"

_**André: **_"Oscar, Madame ha detto di essere più remissiva non prepotente!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Oh ma … André … ecco, io non voglio sottometterti è solo che …"

_**André: **_"Tu mi piaci così Oscar…"

_**Voce ignota:**_ "Ahhhhh Voglio anch'io un uomo come André, meglio l'originale!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Chi ha parlato?"

_**Terry: **_"Nessuno … nessuno.. tranquilla! … Ohh Aizram possibile che dovevamo creare una Oscar tanto gelosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Una Oscar gelosa e un Generale pazzo. Non sono una coppia vincente? Ah ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ " Oscar il matrimonio con André ti ha fatto proprio bene, stai diventando sempre meno timida e più sfacciata Ah ah … riguardo certi argomenti! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … io …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Una donna incinta, lussuriosa, fornicatrice, quando aspetta il frutto del peccato perde il senno e potrebbe fare del male anche a chi la infastidisce ah ah ah … quanto ridere! André la cioccolata fa venire molta fantasia! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Vi prego ora basta! Mi mettete in imbarazzo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si.. certo! Ih ih … Però lasciami dire un ultima cosa .."

_**Oscar: **_"Quale?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Prima o poi dovrai rassegnarti e mettere dei vestiti da donna. Nel tuo tempo non ci sono pantaloni per donne incinte o gravide come dice il Generale."

_**Oscar: **_"A no?! Bene, lo vedrete!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Madame Marguerite siete una donna dolcissima! Volete molto bene ad Anna ed siete disposta a dividere i gioielli di famiglia con lei ."

_**Armand: **_"Si, mia cognata è davvero una donna generosa! Non mi aspettavo un gesto simile!"

_**Katia:**_ "Ma cosa ha in mente Carolina? Magari farà qualcosa con il marito di sua sorella? Metterà Fersen al suo posto Fersen?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Carolina, mi fa piacere che siate molto protettiva nei confronti di vostra sorella."

_**Carolina: **_"Come non potrei, visto che Antonietta je nu poco sprovveduta! E per quanto riguarda a lu svedese, beh, a lui ci penserò io! … Anche se nell'ultimo capitolo ho forzato nu poco la mano, anzi, gli ho rotto l'unghia del piede! Ih ih …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Complimenti Maestà, avete fatto bene!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrè a cosa vi riferite? Sapete, credo di averne fatta più di una!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Mi riferisco a Fersen, avete ragione da vendere: se si accontenta dell'astinenza la regina, deve farlo pure lui! Gli esseri umani sono tali se sanno tenere a freno i propri istinti a favore della ragione."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ohh bene! Mi fa piacere che una dama la pensi come me! Autrici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Suor Clotilde…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Anch'io vorrei parlare con il fornicatore svedese, è possibile?"

_**Carolina: **_"E no! Suora, on lo svedese ci parlo solo io, chiaro?! E vje piccirelle nu fate scherzi: solo io ho il diritto di fargli la ramanzina, mi sono spiegata?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo Maestà! Ih ih … Che donna!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Sto morendo di risate ahahahah … Carolina che molesta Fersen! Ahahahah … Fersen mi dispiace siete capitato male ahahahah…

_**Carolina:**_ "Io molestare lu pourc de lu svedese? In questo capitolo? Beh, allora non avete ancora letto il capitolo appena pubblicato!"

_**Fersen:**_ " Oh madame, nemmeno immaginiate cosa è accaduto!"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Fersen mi dispiace per voi ma siete capitato MALE, malissimo anzi! Ahahah…

Giusto per curiosità Fersen, voi siete sempre circondato da diverse donne... ma quelle piú belle giustamente erano Maria Antonietta e Oscar ovviamente!... Vi siete invaghito proprio di sua maestà che è sposata ed è regina, quando avevate una cavalla di donna che amoreggiava per voi! Ma dico io... come si puó farsi scappare una donna simile Oscar ?!"

_**Oscar:**_ "E no, ora che ho capito mio marito che uomo sia, altro che Fersen!"

_**André:**_ "Amore mio ti amo …"

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Però alla fine è stata una fortuna perchè Andre è l'uomo perfetto per Oscar. Madamigella ... il mio migliore amico non si tocca!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Comunque alla fine è stata una fortuna perchè Andre è l'uomo perfetto per Oscar."

_**Cleo_taka-TaniaXeris:**_ "Comunque... Generale prima o poi riuscirete a trovare un po' di pace. Vi consiglio di trasferirvi per un po' in Normandia con vostra moglie, da soli... la brezza del male... ahhh il relax."

_**Generale:**_ "Ancora viaggi no, vi prego! Mi basterà eclissarmi con mia moglie nel casino di caccia!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Una raccomandazione per il casino di caccia meglio mettersi d'accordo per fare i turni ...non si possono fare assembramenti."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, spero che le Arpie vi ascoltino ma ne dubito..."

_**Virginia:**_ "Chiedete aiuto a nonno Augustin...Manca solo che arrivi il famigerato zio dal regno di Napoli e a Palazzo Jarjayes siete al completo"

_**Terry:**_ "Um … sarebbe un'idea! Che ne dici Aizram?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ ""Noooo... vi prego... abbiate pietà di un povero generale!

_**Autrici:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale:**_ "Voi ridete? Beh io per niente! Speravo che tornati a palazzo tutto sarebbe stato più tranquillo invece... "

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene dopo questa divertente parentesi siamo tutti pronti per fare un bellissima escursione per Erice?"

_**Tutti: **_"Siiiiii…"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Aspettateeee vi prego! Puf … puff …"

_**Terry: **_"Ruzzola sei arrivata!"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Anche se in ritardo ci sono! Sono ancora un poco indietro con i capitoli però sono venuta di corsa per complimentarmi con il Generale.."

_**Generale: **_"Con me?!"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Si, devo ammetterlo, siete un stratega nato devo proprio farle i complimenti, ma per favore lasci stare Oscar se non vuole che la sfidi un'altra volta."

_**Generale: **_"Solo quando mi daranno il mio François! Arpie, possiamo andare!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Terry:**_ "Vai Aizram!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ok, tutti dietro di me, si parte!

_**Generale:**_ "Agli ordini Arpia!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ah ah ah …. Così vi voglio Generale: sottomesso.

Erice è uno splendido borgo siciliano ricco di cultura, storia e tradizioni: dai Musei ai monumenti civili fino alle bontà del luogo, ecco cosa non perdersi di Erice

Arroccato sulla cima del monte omonimo, il **borgo medievale di Erice** svetta dall'alto dei suoi 750 metri, godendosi un'eccezionale vista panoramica che guarda al **golfo di Trapani** ed alle isole Egadi da un lato ed alla vallata del Valderice dall'altro, abbracciando le campagne dell'entroterra siculo. Piccolo ed incredibilmente autentico, **Erice** è un dedalo di viuzze lastricate che scorrono tra chiese, piazze ed antichi cortili e che invoglia i suoi visitatori alla scoperta.

Vagando tra le sue tipiche salite e discese, da Erice si scorgono tratti di Mediterraneo davvero indimenticabili e si ammirano **tramonti tra i più belli della Sicilia**. Un borgo dall'atmosfera unica, con radici antiche che affondano le origini nel mito e intridono le mura di Erice di leggenda. Esplorare lentamente questo suggestivo paesino dall'aria sempre fresca sa regalare istanti da ricordare per sempre.

Ed eccoci davanti al meraviglioso castello di Venere. Il **Castello** di **Venere** è una delle attrazioni di Erice, **splendido borgo** del Trapanese. Si trova su una rupe isolata, nell'angolo sud-orientale della vetta del **Monte Erice**, e sorge sulle rovine di un tempio elimo-fenicio-romano.

Nell'antichissimo **santuario**, il culto della _Venere Erycina_ assunse nomi diversi, a seconda delle diverse epoche. Vi è stato – ad esempio – il culto fenicio della dea **Astarte**, adorata dagli Elimi. Il tempio era circondato da fortificazioni, in modo da creare una cittadella, ben distinta dalla città sottostante.

Nell'alto Medioevo i resti del santuario andarono perduti e nell'area venne edificata una piccola chiesa, dedicata a Santa Maria della Neve, in concomitanza della costruzione del castello da parte dei Normanni, tra XI e XII secolo.

Per la fortezza si scelse il nome di **Castello** di Venere. Questa fu "piazza reale" per i viceré aragonesi fino al XVI secolo. Con i Borbone divenne carcere. Nei primi decenni del XIX secolo passò al comune, che alla fine del secolo lo diede in concessione al conte Agostino Pepoli in cambio di un restauro.

_**Marguerite:**_ "Augustin, non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa cara?"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Quanto è istruita l'Arpia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Almeno la donzella può vantarsi di qualcosa! Sig …."

_**Marguerite:**_ "E adesso, perché sospiri?"

_**Generale:**_ "Penso a ciò che quelle Arpie hanno tramato alle nostre spalle nel prossimo capitolo!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Su, non pensarci e godiamoci questo posto. Vedi … è bellissimo!"


	193. Chapter 193

_**Il leone senza criniera**_

E' l'ora del pranzo, prendo Andrè per mano, usciamo dal mio ufficio dopo avere controllato alcune pratiche, in fondo c'è parecchio lavoro arretrato da smaltire. Andiamo verso la mensa.

"Andrè …. non posso lasciare il mio incarico con tutti questi arretrati! Dovremmo sistemare tutto prima del congedo!"

Prendo la mano di mia moglie, la guardo negli occhi e con voce suadente ribatto: "Si, ma adesso basta. Non credi di aver lavorato abbastanza? Infondo siamo venuti in caserma solo per pranzare con i soldati!"

"Veramente siamo qui per scappare da mia zia! André fremo all'idea che lo zio Armand si sposi, così la zia Clotilde lascerà il palazzo e noi staremo tutti più tranquilli!"

"Oscar mancano ancora due settimane al matrimonio di Armand, dovremo resistere."

"André, piuttosto che rimanere a palazzo, io preferisco restare il caserma tutto il giorno."

"Suvvia amore, non credi di esagerare?"

"Assolutamente no. André, la zia non fa che offendere ed io davvero non la sopporto! Ascolta, che ne diresti di trascorrere la notte nel casino di caccia?"

"Ma cosa dici, quel posto è piuttosto freddo e tu hai bisogno di stare comoda!"

"Hai ragione André."

"Su Oscar, adesso lascia il tuo lavoro e andiamo, comincia a farsi tardi!"

"Si … lo so … però vorrei lasciare la caserma in ordine. Insomma …. potresti aiutarmi a lasciare tutto in ordine per il mio successore, non credi?!"

Stringo ancora la mano di mia moglie la porto sulle mie labbra, la bacio e sussurro: "Ti aiuterò, però adesso andiamo."

"Si … andiamo. Andrè …. ho fame! Speriamo che il pasto sia buono ed abbondante!" rispondo sorridente, almeno qui in caserma non c'è nessuno che grida di continuo "PENTITEVI!"

"Buono sicuramente e se non sarà abbondante ti darò anche il mio!"

"Ih ih … adesso non esagerare! Sono il comandante … se voglio una doppia razione mi basta ordinarlo! Però … diventerò enorme…" dico un poco sconsolata. "La mia pancia è lievitata in pochi giorni ….. spero che non continui con questo ritmo di crescita o non passerò più dalle porte! Povera me!" scuoto la testa sconsolata.

"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dici?!"

"Cos'hai da ridere?"

"Ah ah ah ih ih ih … impossibile! Se poi tu dovessi diventare davvero enorme beh … ti amerei comunque! Ah ah ah …"

"Ridi pure! Ma io non voglio diventare enorme!"

"Sarà inevitabile! … Devo confessarti che mi piaci tantissimo …"

"Ma come fai a trovarmi bella se sono diventata enorme?"

Aiuto la mia Oscar ad alzarsi dalla poltrona, l'avvicino a me, la stringo, sussurro: "Sei sempre stata bella, molto bella ma adesso … con la pancia sei così … così dolce e sensuale da farmi perdere la testa in qualsiasi momento!" la stringo ancora un poco a me quando all'improvviso sento il suo ventre muoversi. "Ohh ma … Oscar, il nostro bambino si sta muovendo! Che emozione!"

"Già …. si muove sovente…. sembra una vera peste! ih ih …. chissà a chi assomiglia!"

"Sicuramente a sua madre! Ah ah ah …"

"Uhmpf ….. come se tu fossi stato un bambino tutto tranquillo e a modo! Ricordati caro che tu mi hai sempre seguita in tutte le mie missioni ….. tutte! Ih ih ih …" dico puntando l'indide contro il petto di mio marito. "Dove ero io, c'eri anche tu, sempre insieme, sempre inseparabili, quindi la nostra creatura somiglierà anche a te, anzi, più a te che a me!"

"Ah ah ah ah … questa poi! Ah ah ah … Oscar la vera combina guai eri tu."

"E tu allora?! Non eri con me? Avanti, parla!"

"Si, ma solo per assicurarmi che non ti cacciassi nei guai!"

"Si, certo … o per fare dei guai ancora più grandi? Perché ti ricordo che la cara nonna ha sempre ritenuto te responsabile di tutto!"

"Ovvio! Tu sei sempre stata la sua bambina, la preferita di mia nonna! Ih ih …"

"Esagerato …. la verità è che tu hai sempre combinato un sacco di guai … e ti sei sempre fatto scoprire! Io no …. ih ih ih …"

Stringo ancora mia moglie, la bacio con delicatezza, la sento abbandonarsi tra le mie braccia.

Gerard ed io siamo dietro la porta del Comandante, busso ed apro senza attendere risposta. Vedo il diavolo biondo abbandonarsi tra le braccia di André, tentiamo di fare un passo indietro per lasciare l'ufficio ma è tutto inutile, ci hanno sentito entrare. Il Comandante si allontana bruscamente da André, ci guarda rossa in viso e digrigna: "Alain, Gerard si può sapere perché non avete bussato?"

"Comandante … ecco …. Noi … io …. in verità avrei anche bussato … ma tanto voi due non mi avreste neppure sentito. Comunque … il pranzo è in tavola. Se volete venire alla mensa ….." rispondo per nulla imbarazzato.

"Alain, possibile che non ti vergogni?"

"Di cosa dovrei, non capisco! E poi, sinceramente la scena a cui ho appena assistito non mi meraviglia affatto, ormai trovarvi continuamente avvinghiati è assolutamente normale!"

"Alain! Ringrazia che non sei più il mio soldato altrimenti ti avrei già sbattuto in isolamento!"

"Ih ih … Per aver detto ciò che penso? Coff … comunque Comandante, meglio che Vi sbrighiate, altrimenti la Vostra creatura mangerà freddo! Ih ih …"

André risponde: "Adesso arriviamo Alain!"

"Bene …. io e Gerard andiamo alla sala mensa allora ….."

Chiudiamo la porta alle nostre spalle, sussurro: "Accidenti al Comandante e al Capitano! Alain, ma hai visto com'erano avvinghiati!" dico imbarazzato per la scena a cui ho assistito.

"Certo che li ho visti, eccome! Santo cielo, se la nostra Generalessa non fosse già incinta .. ih ih … quei due l'avrebbero concepito in caserma … ih ih …"

"Chi?"

"Come chi, imbecille?! Ma la creatura!"

"Alain ma possibile che tu non sai pensare ad altro?"

"Ma a cosa dovrei pensare, dimmelo tu?!"

"Al lavoro che ci attende al palazzo, per esempio"

"Ma che razza di discorsi che vai a pensare! Parli bene tu, visto che non hai problemi con tua moglie!"

"Ih ih … Alain … non ti ho ancora detto niente …"

"Detto cosa?"

"Alizèe mi darà un figlio!" dico tutto felice! Anche io diventerò padre!

"Cosa! Dici davvero Gerard? E quando avresti aperto i cantieri, sentiamo!"

"Come quando? Ti ricordo che siamo ripartiti per il regno Sabaudo dopo tre settimane che mi sono sposato, ricordi?!"

"Accidenti amico, non hai perso tempo!"

"Alain, tu allora? Non hai fatto in tempo a sposarti che hai messo in viaggio la tua creatura."

"Ahhh non farmici pensare! Che sofferenza tutte le notti: vedere e non poter toccare mia moglie! Sig …. Che tormento, che tortura! Spero che non ti accada mai ciò che è successo a me!". Faccio un sospiro e aggiungo: "Gerard, ho deciso che non dormirò più nel letto con mia moglie…"

"Ma si può sapere cosa stai dicendo?"

"Cosa dico io?! Gerard, tu non puoi capire, nessuno può capire!" dico un poco disperato. "Stare tutta la notte accanto a mia moglie e non poterla sfiorare. Desiderarla e non poterla avere! E' peggio che durante il viaggio, almeno in quel caso lei dormiva con il comandante, adesso invece …"

"E dove andrai a dormire?"

"Nella stessa stanza di mia moglie ovviamente, mi farò portare una branda …"

"Nella stessa stanza?"

"Certo, è molto grande, c'è posto anche per altri due letti!"

"Uhm .. credevo che volessi alloggiare lontano da lei …"

"Ma sei matto? E se mia moglie si sentisse male durante la notte? No, devo vegliare su di lei …. ma lontano! ... Oh Gerard che tortura la notte… la sfioro, l'accarezzo, sento il suo dolcissimo profumo e … niente di niente! … Brrrr se solo ci penso!"

"Ah ah ah … Meglio andare, su muoviamoci altrimenti la Generalessa ci trova ancora per i corridoi! Ah ah ah …"

"Ridi, ridi imbecille… tanto questa sorte non è toccata a te!" dico allontanandomi sconsolato.

André ed io entriamo nella mensa militare, il nostro tavolo è situato nella parte centrale, ad attenderci c'è il Colonnello D'Agout con i soldati, appena mi vedono scattano in piedi per farmi il saluto militare.

"Vieni Oscar, siediti. Vado io a prenderti il vassoio con il pranzo!"

"Grazie André!"

Appena il Capitano Grandièr si allontana, dico: "Generale Jarjayes, prego accomodatevi, nelle Vostre condizioni dovete stare comoda, purtroppo non abbiamo una poltrona in sala mensa, dovete accontentarvi della sedia."

"Colonnello! Non sono malata! Vedete di comprenderlo! La solita sedia andrà benissimo! Vi ringrazio per le attenzioni ma sto bene!" dico un poco offesa per le troppe attenzioni. Io sono un soldato e lo sarò sempre.

Un soldato dice all'altro: "Ehi amici, avete visto il nostro Comandante? Certo che è diventata davvero grossa! Eh si, è davvero gravida!"

"Già! Ih ih ... voglio proprio vederla con un neonato! Ve la immaginate?!" dico pulendomi un orecchio.

Un terzo ribatte: "Però … quanto è bella! Certo, lo era già ma quella pancia l'ha resa ancora più bella!" rispondo soffiandomi il naso.

"Sembra più... femmina! Insomma... guardate anche il petto! Adesso si vede proprio che é una donna!" dico deciso indicando il petto del comandante.

"Già … ha delle tette piuttosto vistose … chissà dove le teneva nascoste!"

"Aaahhh ah ah ah! Le saranno cresciute ora! Ah ah ah ah! Povero Andrè!"

"Perché povero André?"

"Come perché?! Se prima era innamorato perso del Comandante adesso di sicuro avrà perso il senno! Ma guardatelo quante attenzione le riserva!"

"Deficiente! Forse non ti sei mai accorto che è sempre stato premuroso nei suoi confronti? Non ricordi forse quante volte è corso in suo aiuto perché le abbiamo fatta vedere i sorci verdi?"

"Ti riferisci a quella volta che con un pretesto l'abbiamo fatta entrare nelle nostre camerate facendoci trovare tutti nudi?"

"Esatto!"

"Ih ih … Ricordi che faccia aveva?"

"Certo, come potrei dimenticarlo! Ci sorprese tutti. Ci guardò come se avessimo in dosso le nostre divise e disse: "Soldati, vi voglio tutti schierati, adesso!"

"Ih ih … E dopo averci messi sull'attenti e presi in giro uscì dalle camerate come non fosse accaduto nulla …"

"Però chi l'avrebbe detto che fosse davvero tanto bella!"

Alain sussurra: "Ehi siete impazziti?! Capisco che il nostro, cioè il vostro Comandante sia diventata vistosamente formosa e vi siete lasciati ad andare a qualche ricordo ma attenti dal farvi sentire, altrimenti vi sbatte tutti dentro!"

"Gulp. Alain ... tra quanto andrà in congedo? Perché andrà in congedo, vero?!" Dico preoccupato.

"Io non voglio andare a perlustrare i bordelli con lei!"

L'ennesimo soldato ribatte: "Ih ih … Perlustrare i bordelli con un Generale incinta?! Ma dico scherziamo? Sarebbe davvero ridicolo. Ma vi immaginate le chiacchiere? Penserebbero tutti che siamo dei sodomiti o peggio ancora dei buffoni di corte! No, per carità … con tutto il rispetto che abbiamo per il nostro Comandante ma almeno in questo momento meglio uscire in perlustrazione con testa di legno!"

"No, meglio non uscire proprio! E nei bordelli ... beh ... io ci andrei per ben altro! Ah ah ah …"

"Allora Alain, non mi hai ancora risposto, dicci quando andrà in congedo il Comandante?!"

"Beh...credo il tempo che arrivino i documenti ... non saprei! Comunque ... a casa del Comandante non ci si annoia mai! Credetemi!"

"Non mi meraviglio per niente! Ih ih …"

"Che poi io non la capisco. Qui si mangia maluccio... il cibo a casa sua é molto meglio! La nonna di Andrè fa dei dolci ... slurp! E danno lo stesso mangiare anche alla servitù! Sono proprio una famiglia strana!"

"Evidentemente ha sentito la mancanza dei suoi soldati!"

"Possibile ... o forse é fuggita da una pazza che gira di notte per casa urlando PENTITEVI! AH AH AH AH è una casa senza pace!" dico imitando quella pazza vestita da suora, che famiglia!

"Come! Alain, vuoi dire che in casa del Comandante si aggirano i matti?! Perbacco! Ih ih …su avanti amico, racconta!"

"I matti?! Peggio! Il Comandante ha una zia, anzi, una zia del padre, suora, che urla di continuo. Poi c'è uno zio ex Cardinale, tanto buono e caro, una sorella assatanata ... guarda, in quella casa l'unica tranquilla è la madre del Comandante! Una vera santa!"

"Ih ih … quindi non abbiamo nulla di cui meravigliaci se il nostro Comandante è così autorevole!"

"Ah no! Lei é uguale a suo padre! Sapete, non invidio Andrè! Ma lo sapete che suo suocero lo controlla di continuo?! Intendo mentre ... fa!"

"Mentre fa cosa?"

Un compagno mi da una gomitata e ribatte a bassa voce: "Ma sei davvero tonto? Ma possibile che non tu l'abbia capito?"

"Ma ... non ci credo! Suo suocero é un guardone?!"

"Si! Esatto!" rispondo deciso. "Il vecchio pazzo è proprio un guardone!"

"Oh povero il nostro André! … Certo che è davvero messo male! Ma guarda tu, cosa si fa per amore!"

"Aspetta...adesso il suocero non vuole che tocchi il comandante! Quindi lo sorveglia... al contrario! Credetemi ... Non c'è pace!"

"Caspita! Davvero mi dispiace per il povero André! Certo, non ha avuto molta fortuna… beh a parte una moglie di una bellezza da mozzafiato! Eh si, perché a guardarla adesso è davvero molto bella, femmina insomma! Ahhh beato lui!"

"Si ... Gerard, ti ricordi quando l'abbiamo vista a Venezia con quel bel vestito? Noi non l'abbiamo neppure riconosciuta ... Andrè invece ... ha capito subito che era lei! E pensate che indossava una maschera! Bella è bella ... ed anche le sue sorelle ... tutte molto belle ... chissà cosa deve avere passato Andrè in quella casa, cresciuto in mezzo alle donne! Ah ah ah … per forza che Andrè non è venuto su tanto normale!"

"Ih ih ih … Come cosa! Ma se appena arruolato abbiamo pensato immediatamente che fosse non solo un aristocratico ma anche un effeminato! Ih ih ih … In una casa di solo donne era logico che venisse su di animo gentile! Ah ah ah …"

"Bah ... secondo me lo hanno un poco rovinato ... chissà ... quelle donne sono tutte belle, a modo, educate e di buon cuore ... ma tremende! Non potete neppure immaginare che viaggio! Simpatiche certo ... ma povero Andrè! E vederle in casa poi ... ih ih ih …"

Vedo i soldati chiacchierare spensierati, immagino che stiano parlando di me, ne sono sicura, dico al Colonnello D'Agout: "Abbiamo finito di pranzare, credo che sia il momento di congedarci ma prima voglio unirmi a tutti per un bicchiere…"

"Certo Generale ... questa è ancora la Vostra caserma! Però ... posso permettermi?"

"Dite…"

"Il vino ... nelle Vostre condizioni, non è consigliabile. Se volete brindare Vi faccio cercare qualcosa di più adatto ad una gestante ... sempre che in caserma ci sia del succo di frutta ... "

Guardo sorpresa il Colonnello, e sussurro appena: "Ecco … si … è tale l'abitudine che non ci avevo pensato!"

"Bene ... allora vado a cercarvi qualcosa ... con permesso torno subito Comandante!" faccio un piccolo saluto e mi reco a cercare del succo di frutta. Dubito che ci sia ... alla peggio manderò un soldato a cercarlo ... mai avrei immaginato una cosa del genere! Ecco cosa succede a permettere ad una donna di entrare nell'esercito! Succhi di frutta al posto del vino, senza contare la celebrazione dei matrimoni dei soldati nella cappella, le visite mediche obbligatorie, i bagni, le pulizie … questa caserma non è mai stata così pulita ed ordinata! Decisamente Madame è un ottimo comandante, su questo nulla da ridire ….

Appena si allontana il Colonnello dico a mio marito: "André, ma ti rendi conto di cosa ha detto D'Agout?! Io davvero mi sento come se fossi malata…"

"Oscar ... il Colonnello ha ragione, te lo ha detto anche Lassonne: niente alcolici! E poi il Colonnello ti è affezionato, lo sai. Si è sempre preoccupato per te ... è davvero un uomo per bene e gentile!" rispondo sorridendo.

"Si, ma … mai come in questa occasione mi sono sentita in imbarazzo! .. André, pensandoci bene, ho la sensazione di sentirmi di troppo in caserma: sono impossibilita a indossare la divisa, ho un pancione enorme e poi i soldati mi guardano in un modo! … E come se non bastasse in questo momento stanno sghignazzando … Già immagino le loro argomentazioni! Oh André questa è l'ultima volta che verrò, mi sento davvero a disagio. Se non fosse stata per l'invadenza della zia Clotilde, è tutta colpa sua!"

"Oscar ... oggi ordinerai a Madame Bertin la tua nuova divisa, quella da Generale. E deve provvedere entro due giorni perchè siamo stati convocati da Bouillè, ricordalo. E poi ... sono io che dovrei tenerti lontano da qui ... sono geloso! Sai, credo che ora ti vedano per quello che sei: una bellissima donna, che fa un lavoro da uomo, ma pur sempre donna!" rispondo sorridente.

"Umm .. devo ammettere che hai ragione, infatti non fanno che guardare … il petto e non solo."

"Ih ih ... ma tu sei mia, solo mia. Così come io sono tuo …" rispondo in un sussurro avvicinando il mio viso al suo, in modo che nessuno possa udire le mie parole, nessuno oltre a lei. La vedo arrossire, un poco imbarazzata.

"Alain ... guarda il Comandante! E' diventata rossa! Chissà cosa le avrà mai detto il nostro Andrè! Allora c'è un modo per metterla in difficoltà! Ih ih ih …"

"Quale?"

"Beh ... dovremo chiederlo a lui! Chissà cosa le avrà mai detto!" rispondo indicando Andrè.

"Ehi ma sei matto? Vuoi davvero finire in isolamento?"

"Ih ih ... però potremo provare a chiederglielo ... magari si è rabbonita con la gravidanza!"

"Bah, credo che tu abbia coraggio da vendere! … Se ci tieni, fa pure!"

"Uhm ..." faccio per alzarmi ma vedo arrivare il Colonnello "Testa di legno" con in mano una brocca di un liquido dallo stesso colore del vino ... posa la brocca sul tavolo del comandante e si accomoda.

"Ecco ... questo andrà meglio del vino Comandante! Succo di mirtillo! Perdonate se ci ho messo un po' ... ma sono dovuto andare alla drogheria per acquistarne!"

"Cosa! Siete addirittura andato a comprarlo! Oh ma non era il caso di disturbarvi, comunque vi ringrazio." rispondo un poco imbarazzata per tutte queste attenzioni. Il colonnello è un brav'uomo, molto attento ed efficiente.

"Di nulla Comandante! Prego!" dico versando il liquido nel bicchiere del Comandante, sotto lo sguardo attendo del marito. Certo che questo ragazzo è davvero un santo!

"Grazie Colonnello!"

Afferro il bicchiere quando vedo i soldati alzarsi in piedi con i bicchieri in mano, uno di loro dice a gran voce: "Comandante Oscar, vogliamo brindare, sappiamo perfettamente che ci avete onorato per l'ultima volta con la Vostra presenza! … A nomi di tutti i soldati della guardia, brindo al miglior Comandante che abbiamo mai avuto … e a Vostro figlio!"

"Grazie soldati ... amici! Grazie davvero, di cuore. Ma ... non so se vi libererete davvero di me ... infondo il congedo non è arrivato ... ma è giunta una convocazione ...chissà!" dico posando una mano sulla pancia mentre sento la mia Sophie scalciare, credo che sia allegra e felice!

Un soldato dice a gran voce: "Ah ah ah … Comandate, certo che siete buffa con la mano sul pancia! Adesso si, che sembrate davvero una donna! Ah ah ah …."

"Come sarebbe "sembrate una donna"! Io sono una donna! Che vi sia ben chiaro!" ribatto decisa, stupita delle mi stesse parole. Credo sia la prima volta che affermo con decisione di essere una donna.

"Vedo, vedo Comandante! Con tutto il rispetto ma davanti a noi abbiamo una bella donna in attesa di un figlio! Certo che è un poco strano avere in caserma un Comandante gravido, credo che non sia mai successo nella storia dell'esercito! Ah ah ah … coff .. coff… scusate!"

"Uff ... gravida?! Ma non sono mica un animale! Ma tu definiresti tua moglie gravida?!"

"Oh no no … Se solo Charlotte mi sentisse, sarebbe capace di prendermi a bastonate! Ah ah ah …"

"Ecco ... quindi modera i termini o assaggerai la mia ira! Sono e resto il tuo comandante! Sarò incinta ma posso ancora dare una bella lezione a ognuno di voi!" rispondo decisa.

"Si, certo, certo Comandante!"

"Ecco ... meglio così! Un brindisi a tutti voi!" alzo il mio bicchiere e brindiamo tutti assieme nella mensa.

Osservo mia moglie, è emozionata, sussurro: "Oscar …"

"André, mi dispiace davvero lasciare il mio incarico, mai come con questi soldati mi sono sentita apprezzata e compresa, per quello che sono, non per quello che mio padre ha voluto che fossi."

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Sono appena tornata a palazzo, scendo dalla carrozza con Andrè al mio fianco, Alain e Gerard portano la carrozza alle scuderie e si occupano dei cavalli, mentre noi rientriamo al caldo.

E' pomeriggio, ancora qualche ora e comincerà la festa di Anna e dello zio. Appena entrata ci viene incontro una cameriera: "Madame, Vostra madre ha detto di raggiungerla nel salotto giallo, il Generale invece aspetta te ... ehm ... Voi Monsieur nel suo studio. Non mi abituerò mai a chiamarvi così Andrè ... perdonatemi." dico facendo un piccolo inchino.

Guardo André e dico "A quanto pare ci stanno aspettando, spero che non mi aspetti un estenuante pomeriggio. Ci vediamo dopo!"

"A dopo Oscar ... e mi raccomando, qualsiasi cosa succeda ... tu non agitarti! A dopo ..." poi dico piano, vicino al suo viso: "Uhm ... ho una gran voglia di aiutarti nella vestizione per la festa ... prima un bel bagno caldo ... e poi …"

"Ci conto, voglio che tu faccia il bagno con me …" rispondo in un sussurro.

"E' proprio quello che ho in mente ... io e te ... da soli ..." poi abbasso gli occhi e aggiungo "Beh ... io, te e la nostra creatura! Ormai si fa sentire anche lei! Ih ih" poso la mano sulla pancia e sento mia figlia scalciare decisa.

"Allora ti aspetto André…"

Mi allontano seppure contro voglia, chissà cosa vorrà mia madre. Però, in fondo, stare un poco con lei non mi dispiace, basta che non voglia farmi discorsi strani ... o convincermi ad abbandonare i miei pantaloni.

Salgo le scale ed entro nel salottino mentre sono ancora persa nei miei pensieri. Apro la porta e trovo ad attendermi tutte le donne della famiglia, oltre a Elena e sua zia.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Oscar, vieni figliola, siediti qui con noi. Stiamo discutendo con Elena per capire cosa fare per mettere alla prova Victor. Su dai ... mettiti qui!".

Vedo mia madre indicare con la mano una bella poltrona, dall'aria comoda, posta proprio accanto a lei.

"Deve mettere alla prova Girodelle!?"

"Beh ... dopo quello che ha combinato ..."

"Madame Oscar, Voi credete che debba lasciare correre? Dopo quello che ha detto?!" sento la voce giovane di Elena.

"Ecco … io … non so … è una decisione personale."

Sento Joséphine intervenire: "Ma sorellina, quel ragazzo ha fatto uso del bidet ... con le sue amichette. Qui ci vuole una prova d'amore! Qualcosa di romantico! Un pegno ... uhm ... io sarei dell'idea che deve dare una dimostrazione tangibile dei suoi sentimenti."

"Un pegno?! Ma cosa volete che faccia Girodelle per dimostrare il suo amore per Elena!?" domando curiosa. "Sono quasi sicura che Joséphine abbia già qualcosa in testa …. E temo che il povero Girodelle non apprezzerà le sue idee!"

Marianne interviene: "In effetti ... Joséphine ... hai uno sguardo che non promette nulla di buono. Tu forse hai chiesto un pegno a Charles? Il mio Louis non ha mai dovuto dimostrarmi nulla ..."

"A Charles? Certo che gliel'ho chiesto!"

"Davvero Madame? E cosa gli avete domandato?" sentiamo domandare dalla voce curiosa di Elena.

"Vedi cara, devi sapere che venticinque anni fa, mio marito era un bel giovane, alto, magro e con una bella chioma. Sai, lui adorava così tanto i suoi capelli che non indossava mai la parrucca e li legava con dei nastri, ogni giorno con colori diversi ih ih …. se solo ci penso! Ih ih … Dunque, lui pendeva praticamente dalle mie labbra e a me certo non dispiaceva, anzi, ero molto attratta da lui, che uomo! Brrr .. solo a guardarlo mi faceva venire i brividi! Ahhh dunque, una sera durante un ricevimento a Versailles, l'ho visto chiacchierare con una giovane dama, molto carina, prosperosa e seducente, in un angolo del salone, è inutile dirvi che ero diventata gelosissima, lui spergiurava che fosse un'amica nulla di più ma io non gli credetti e a quel punto gli chiesi una prova d'amore …"

"Quale?!" domandiamo tutte in coro.

"Ecco .. non so … se posso dirlo, vedete eravamo ancora fidanzati …"

"Joséphine, figliola, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia preteso ... ormai sono passati venticinque anni ... non mi scandalizzo di certo!" rispondo sorridendo a mia figlia, la mia primogenita ... se ci fosse qui Augustin ... avrebbe già fatto un finimondo!

"Ne siete davvero sicura Madre? Sapete, non vorrei che vi arrabbiaste…"

"Joséphine ... dopo venticinque anni, quasi sette nipotini solo tuoi ... dopo avere saputo che hai utilizzato il mio letto ... cosa vuoi che mi scandalizzi?! Su su ..."

"Ehmm … anche a Versailles, Voi avete un appartamento a disposizione …"

Spalanco gli occhi sorpresa, sussulto appena e aggiungo: "Oh ... beh, non dirlo a tuo padre ... e non scendere nei dettagli, Elena e Catherine sono ancora giovani!"

"Quindi avete già intuito, comunque io avrei voluto intrattenermi con il mio fidanzato nella sala del trono ma … impossibile c'erano troppe guardie e quindi Charles mi ha accontentato non solo nel Vostro letto ma anche sul tappeto, sofà e … beh meglio non continuare visto che temo davvero che mi possiate linciare."

"JOSEPHINE! Ti ricordo che qui ci sono delle fanciulle! Cerca di contenerti!" rispondo un poco alterata. "Certi discorsi con due giovani fanciulle non si fanno."

Marianne ribatte stizzita: "Giusto Madre, mia cara sorella ... non intendo tappare le orecchie a mia figlia! Quindi evita certi discorsi!"

"Ma ... zia ... ma ... di cosa state parlando esattamente? Io davvero immagino che ci sia dell'altro, oltre a baci e carezze ... però ... qui nessuno mi spiega!"

"Ohhh Carissima Catherine non fare quella faccia, vedrai che poi non è nulla di tanto strano. E riguardo te Elena, con tutta l'esperienza che possiede Victor vedrai che non avrai più alcun dubbio, però devi metterlo alla prova, un pegno d'amore è indispensabile se davvero ti ama."

"Tutta la sua esperienza ... umph ... in questo momento mi irrita parecchio ... la sua esperienza! Ma secondo Voi ... quante donne avrà conosciuto? Perchè prima di decidere sul pegno ... voglio delle spiegazioni precise!" dico decisa e per nulla imbarazzata, anzi, sono piuttosto arrabbiata!

"C'è poco da decidere mia cara ragazzina! Tu vuoi essere certa che ti ami?"

"Esatto!" rispondo decisa. Madame Joséphine mi è davvero di grande aiuto.

"Benissimo! Allora chiedigli di sacrificare la sua chioma per amor tuo. Solo così avrai la prova del suo amore!"

Oscar ribatte: "Cosa?! Joséphine! Girodelle e la sua chioma sono inseparabili! Sei davvero ... tremenda. Io lo conosco da vent'anni ... e credo che sia la cosa a cui tiene di più!"

"Oscar, se Victor ama veramente la sua fidanzata, la taglierà. Dimmi, André non ha mai sacrificato nulla per te?"

"Per me?! Io ... non oserei mai chiedergli una cosa simile! Però ... ammetto che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me ... ed io per lui." dico un poco imbarazzata.

"Lo vedi sorellina? Sono sicura che se chiedessi al tuo bel maritino di tagliarsi i capelli, che tra l'altro negli ultimi tempi sono diventati piuttosto lunghi, lo farebbe volentieri, scommetti?"

"Beh ... certo ... però io non oserei mai chiedergli di essere diverso da ciò che è! Insomma ... io mi fido di lui e voglio che sia libero."

"Ma io non ti ho chiesto mica di importi ma semplicemente di metterlo alla prova, magari potresti fermarlo prima che li tagli."

"Uhm ... ecco ... così va già meglio. Però mi sembra comunque una sorta di ricatto ... non saprei, davvero!"

"Oscar, sorella mia, lasciati dire che sei davvero noiosa! Comunque tutti sappiamo, tu per prima che il bel André ti ama davvero invece Elena non ne è sicura quindi ha tutto il diritto di esigere una vera prova d'amore! … Cara, chiedere al tuo fidanzato la sua chioma è una richiesta più che legittima da parte tua, infondo devi sentirti sicura che ti ami. Si ti ama si sacrificherà altrimenti sarò io stessa a presentarti ad alcuni amici, magari tra loro troveresti un buon marito." Dico tranquilla, senza troppe ansia. Elena è una gran bella ragazza, educata, dolce, a modo.

Guardo mia figlia, sono sorpresa dalla sua leggerezza di spirito: "Joséphine, tu forse non sei convinta dei sentimenti di quel ragazzo?!"

"Madre, sinceramente ne dubito, tutti sappiamo che fino a poco tempo fa era pazzamente innamorato di Oscar! … Scusami Elena ma tu ormai ne sei a conoscenza, quindi non hai motivo di adiranti, anzi, a maggior ragione dovresti metterlo alla prova. Meglio una lacrima adesso che tante in futuro. Non sei d'accordo con me piccola?" parlo con lei come fosse mia figlia, ormai ho preso a cuore questa ragazza.

"Si ... avete ragione Madame Joséphine, siete davvero saggia! Farò come dite! Questa sera esigerò la sua chioma!"

"Perfetto! E tu Catherine non pensi di mettere alla prova il tuo fidanzato?"

"Non ce n'è bisogno zia, Ludovic mi ama ed io amo lui."

"Beh, se ne sei davvero convinta non insisto."

"Certo Zia che ne sono convinta! Talmente tanto che tra poche settimane lo sposerò …. e alla festa parteciperanno mia madre e le mie zie vistosamente in cinta!" dico un poco arrabbiata. Che vergogna!

"Ah ah ah ah ... Nipotina, sei davvero ridicola! Ih ih ... Vedrai che quando toccherà a te, non la penserai più in questo modo." Sento la voce della zia con un leggero tono di rimprovero.

"Però Zia …. io sarò ridicola, ma Voi e mia Madre … alla Vostra età …. fare ancora figli! Ma insomma! Dovreste fare una bella chiacchierata con la zia Suor Marie Clotilde! Ecco! Lei è una donna davvero ….. a modo, piena di buoni consigli e saggia!"

"Ahhhh sai cosa ti dico nipotina cara?! La chiacchieratina con la zia Clotilde è meglio che la faccia tu!" vedo la zia alterarsi un poco, mentre mette le mani sui fianchi.

"Ma io l'ho già fatta, Zia! Una donna tanto pia e devota …. altro che lo zio ex Cardinale!"

"Davvero! E così lo zio Armand è una cattiva persona?! MARIANNE DI QUALCOSA A TUA FIGLIA!"

"Joséphine, non guardare me così ….. non sono di certo io ad avere detto certe cose a mia figlia! Certe volte mi chiedo da chi abbia preso ….." dico sconsolata.

Guardo dritto negli occhi mia sorella e con tono autorevole ribatto: "Marianne, manda all'aria il matrimonio di questa egoista ingrata e chiudila in convento come ci impongono le nostre regole, dimmi per ché non l'hai fatto? Almeno avrebbe apprezzato la sua famiglia! Questo è davvero troppo. Criticare me, solo perché mi diletto ancora con mio marito!" dico molto alterata,

"Zia ma cosa dite!"

"Come cosa dico! Ma lo sai che tu saresti dovuta essere rinchiusa in convento, visto che sei la secondogenita!" continuo guardando adirata mia sorella: "Marianne, lasciami dire che hai sbagliato con questa figlia egoista!"

"Ma Zia …"

"Zia un bel niente! E poi non hai elogiato la zia Clotilde? Non vorresti essere come lei? Su avanti nipotina rompi immediatamente il tuo fidanzato così tua madre ti rinchiude dritta dritta in un convento. Avanti parla sorella, di qualcosa a questa ingrata!"

"Joséphine …. uhm …. io sono sempre stata una madre morigerata e liberale, esattamente come lo è nostra madre …. però …. uhm…." Vedo mia madre pensierosa, non vorrei che prendesse veramente in considerazione l'idea della zia Joséphine.

"MADRE! Non vorrete dare retta alla zia Joséphine!"

"Uhm …. ci sto pensando cara … lo sai che ne ho tutto il diritto …" faccio fatica a non ridere alla vista dell'espressione spaventata di mia figlia.

"NONNA! Aiutatemi Voi!" urlo disperata gettandomi tra le braccia della mia cara nonna. Mi inginocchio davanti alla cara nonna, la abbraccio, la supplico.

"Ma come nipotina cara, non hai forse preso d'esempio la zia di tuo nonno e criticato il povero Armand? Su, vedrai che la vita monastica ti piacerà! Sono sicura che sarai una religiosa pia e ubbidiente!"

"NONNA! Booooo! Anche Voi Snifff! E Voi zia Oscar? Aiutatemi Voi! Vi supplico!" vedo mia nipote rivolgersi a me, ruotando il busto per guardarmi, seduta a terra, sul tappeto.

"Catherine, per una volta tanto sono d'accordo con le mie sorelle e mia madre! Nipote, come ha appena detto mia sorella Joséphine, sei alquanto egoista! Prima di giudicare lo zio Armand, tua madre e tutti gli altri dovresti provare la vita monastica, forse solo così ti addolciresti un poco. Catherine, a volte ho l'impressione che tu non sia affatto figlia di Marianne, purtroppo somigli sempre di più a Luisa."

"Ma … MADRE! Noooo! Il convento no! Vi prego!" dico iniziando a piangere e singhiozzare.

Joséphine ribatte soddisfatta: "Ahhh ma si può sapere perché sei tanto disperata? Ma come, non vuoi diventare un esempio di virtù per tutti noi? Madre, credo che in una famiglia di lussuriosi e di peccatori ci mancava proprio un angelo sceso dal cielo! Bene, allora mandiamo all'aria le nozze di nostra nipote! Ih ih ... Oscar sorellina, immagino che tu sarai felicissima di indossare un abito femminile in meno! Ih ih... Già ti vedo fare i salti di gioia!"

"Ah … su questo hai proprio ragione! Grazie Jo …. hai avuto un'ottima idea! Un matrimonio in meno, un abito femminile in meno da indossare! Lo sapete quanto io detesti agghindarmi come voi! Bene, Catherine … quando parti per il convento?! Ih ih ih" adesso mi divertirò un poco anche io.

"COSA! Ma zia Oscar, cosa dite?! Io voglio sposarmi con il mio Ludovuc ... AHHHH BOUUUU ..."

"Eh …. ma cara …. con il matrimonio diverrai anche tu una donna …. uhm …. come hai detto che siamo? Ah si …. lussuriosa! Ecco, diverrai anche tu una donna lussuriosa, peccaminosa e non so cos'altro! Ih ih" dico falsamente pensierosa, cercando di rimanere seria. Per una volta mi sto divertendo con le mie sorelle! E senza spade, armi o altro.

"Ma ... ecco ... se certe cose vanno fatto all'interno del matrimonio non è peccato..."

"E allora perché sei tanto arrabbiata con tua madre? Il piccolo che porta in grembo l'ha concepito all'interno del matrimonio, quindi non ha commesso nessun peccato."

"Ecco .. io ... ohhh ma ... non lo soooo ... anzi, si lo sooo sniff ... non voglio che le mie amiche mi prendano in giro! Sapete, avere un fratello più piccolo di diciassette anni non è piacevole! Ahhhh ..."

"Ma Catherine … la tua non mi pare una buona giustificazione. Anzi, dovresti essere felice che i tuoi genitori si vogliano ancora così bene! Pensa a quanti nobili si sono sposati solo per convenienza?! E poi i tuoi genitori non ti hanno imposto il tuo sposo, l'hai scelto tu, si può sapere cos'altro vuoi?"

"Sniff ... sniff ... si, hai ragione zia Oscar ... però ... lo trovo comunque imbarazzante!"

Joséphine ribatte divertita: "Beh …. vedi di imparare a convivere con tutto ciò … avrai una nuova sorellina!"

"Sorellina?! Sniff ... se lo dite Voi che avrò una sorellina! Tanto gli unici maschi della famiglia sono i Vostri figli e Augustin, il figlio di zia Silvie! Sniff ... Madre, credo che mio padre dovrà rassegnarsi a non avere un erede! Sniff..."

"Beh …. Credo che tuo padre sia felice ugualmente. In fondo a lui interessa che la sua famiglia stia bene e sia felice … il resto poco importa!"

"Sniff ... si .. sniff ... si ... Madre, posso andare?" domando titubante, meglio la fuga davanti a questa riunione tra le mie zie e mia madre.

"Si certo … anzi, direi che è ora di andare tutte a prepararci. Di sicuro Nanny avrà già fatto predisporre i bagni caldi profumati e gli abiti da indossare. Su …"

"Sniff ... si ... andiamo! ... Madre ecco …... non era mia intenzione offendervi! Sniff ..."

"Lo so Catherine! … Solo che sei ancora tanto giovane e alla tua età si è molto egoisti ma crescendo diventerai una brava donna!"

"Sniff … grazie Madre!"

Vado di sopra con le mie figlie, vedo che ognuna si reca nella propria stanza per i preparativi per la serata. Entro nella mia stanza e vedo Augustin intendo a controllare la sua camicia.

"Augustin, sei già quasi pronto! Ma è presto, tu sei molto più veloce di me!" dico un poco sorpresa, di solito lui comincia a prepararsi molto più tardi!

"Oh Marguerite, mi sento irrequieto, tutti questi problemi mi mandano fuori di testa!" sento la voce di mio marito, un poco un stanco e preoccupato.

"Ma di quali problemi stai parlando? Augustin ….."

"Marguerite, mi sono recato dai Girodelle per convincere Victor a sottomettersi a Elena, invece è mancato poco che Edmond e sua moglie litigassero! Ahhh non ne posso più!"

"Litigassero? Augustin …. ma lascia che il povero Victor faccia da solo! Anzi … ti dirò di più … ti dispiace chiamare una cameriera? Mi serve aiuto con l'abito!" aggiungo cambiando discorso, umpf …. Questo abito ….. è difficile da togliere da sola.

"Si si ... però sappi che in un altro momento ti avrei aiutata io ... ma adesso non ho proprio voglia ..." mi avvicino a mia moglie la stringo e continuo: "Ma questo non significa che stanotte ti esonerai dai tuoi doveri coniugali ih ih ... ma senza distruggere un altro letto!" sento mio marito con voce maliziosa, avrà senza dubbio qualche idea in mente …. Uhm ….

"Augustin! Ih ih … sei davvero impossibile. Comunque ….. aiutami tu con il vestito, mentre ti racconto delle nostre figlie! Su …. che voglio fare un bel bagno prima della festa!" volto la schiena verso mio marito e raccolgo i capelli per aiutarlo a sbottonare abito.

"Uhm … moglie mia … dimmi, ti stai divertendo parecchio a stuzzicarmi non è vero?" sento la voce inquieta del mio Augustin.

"Tu credi?!" domando maliziosa, in effetti è ancora presto …. Perché non stuzzicarlo un poco?

"Si … proprio come quando eravamo giovani …."

"Allora caro, vuoi aiutarmi oppure no?!"

"Si si ... con vero piacere! ... Oh Marguerite ... il tuo profumo mi fa impazzire!" dico baciandole la schiena. "Ammettilo, lo fai apposta, vero? Ohhh Marguerite Marguerite! Tu mi fai dimenticare tutto..."

"Augustin … su su …. non fare così! Dunque, ti dicevo, che le tue figlie sono davvero tremende! Pensa che hanno convinto Elena a chiedere un pegno al povero Victor! Una dimostrazione del suo amore!"

"Ohh Marguerite, possibile che le TUE figlie debbono davvero avere certe idee per la testa? Ma perché Voi donne siete tanto diverse da noi uomini?! Ohh poveri noi ….. e povero Victor!"

"Su su … alla fine dovrà solo dare una spuntatina alla sua chioma …. ih ih ih … ma tu lo sapevi che Joséphine ha chiesto un pegno a Charles, prima del matrimonio?!"

"Io ormai da Joséphine non mi meraviglio più di nulla! … Marguerite, la mia primogenita è un vero vulcano, è capace di fare qualsiasi cosa! Fin da bambina era così. Forse è colpa nostra che non siamo stati rigidi nella sua educazione!" dico convinto e sconsolato.

"Ih ih … vero. Bene, vado nella toilette Augustin, ho proprio voglia di un bel bagno!" dico lasciando cadere a terra il vestito e avviandomi verso la toilette, con indosso solo la sottile sottoveste.

Vedo mia moglie allontanarsi, muove piano i fianchi, un passo dopo l'altro, con una lentezza incredibile …. Bella, bella da togliere il fiato, anche se ha superato anche lei il mezzo secolo.

"No no noooo cosa fai moglie mia! Allora hai deciso davvero di farmi perdere la testa?!"

"Io?! Affatto Augustin! Affatto. Anzi caro, potresti aiutarmi? Avrei bisogno che mi passassi il sapone sulla schiena" dico mentre mi immergo nella vasca. Nanny come sempre ha organizzato tutto alla perfezione. La toilette è calda, ordinata e profumata.

"Il sa sapone?! Ehmm .. si .. si ... Marguerite Margueriteeeee"

"Cosa ti prende caro? Perché sei diventato rosso in viso? Forse ti senti male?"

"Ma quale male! Io sto bene, benissimo e te lo dimostrerò … adesso … subito!" dico spogliandomi in tutta fretta. "Adesso basta, Marguerite mi hai provocato ed io intendo cedere, ora, subito."

"Augustin …. ma cosa fai?! Uhm ….. guarda che il sapone è lì, appoggiato a terra …. fai attenzione, c'è un poco di acqua …. non vorrei mai che …." non faccio in temo a finire la frase che sento Augustin cadermi addosso, nella vasca, urlando.

"MALEDIZIONE! Ma perché capitano tutte a me?!"

"Augustin ma si può sapere a chi deve capitare? Sei tu che ti sei spogliato in tutta fretta e non hai guardato dove mettevi i piedi! Ah ah ah ah"

"Non è possibile! Ahiii che botta che ho preso al ginocchio!" dico tentando di alzarmi ma scivolando nuovamente.

"Ah aha ha Augustin! Ma cosa fai!"

"Accidenti al sapone, ai pantaloni e a al pavimento bagnato! Marguerite! Sono scivolato!"

Guardo Augustin, mezzo coperto di schiuma, con i capelli in parte bagnati, immerso nella vasca con me, ancora ben vestito. Scoppio a ridere felice. È davvero buffo conciato così.

"Ah ah ah aha"

"Nooo dannazione! Sempre a me! E poi cosa avrai mai da ridere?!"

"Ma come! Sei ancora tutto vestito, hai tolto solamente in pantaloni, non dovrei forse ridere? Ah ah ah … Però sei davvero affascinante con la camicia bagnata!"

"Ti prego cara non ricordarmi della camicia appiccicata …"

"Perché?"

"Uhm ….. mi hai fatto ricordare un episodio accaduto ad André…"

"Me lo racconterai dopo …"

"Ci puoi giurare ma adesso ho un'idea per la testa …"

"Ih ih … Anch'io … Su su caro … potremmo approfittare della cosa … si vede che era destino che noi …. si insomma ...hai capito vero?!" rispondo maliziosa.

In pochi minuti mia moglie mi disarma, non sono più in collera, sorrido e rispondo: "Spero solo di non distruggere la vasca, sai che guaio per la servitù raccogliere tutta quest'acqua?! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ah ah ah ah ah" rido felice perdendomi tra le braccia di mio marito.

"Ah ah ah ah …"

Stringo tra le mani l'anello che ho scelto con Marguerite, sono tutto ben vestito, lavato e profumato, pronto per la festa. Prima però voglio consegnare l'anello alla mia amata, voglio chiederle ufficialmente di diventare mia moglie!

Mi guardo ancora una volta allo specchio, mi sistemo lo jabot ed esco dalla mia stanza, felice ed emozionato.

Sono nella mia stanza, le cameriere sono appena andate via, mi hanno aiutata con la vestizione, mi guardo per l'ultima volta allo specchio e sussurro: "Non mi sembra vero … tra poche ore sarà ufficializzato il mio fidanzamento con Armand! … Fidanzamento! Che strano… tra poco avremo il nostro secondo figlio … I miei pensieri vengono disturbati da un tocco alla porta.

"Avanti!"

"Anna! Buonasera! Sei …. bellissima!" dico guardando ammirato la mia Anna, bellissima nel suo abito verde, ampio. E' bellissima, con i capelli scuri lasciati ricadere morbidi, raccolti solo in parte. Le labbra rosa, come le ciliegie, ed i suoi splendidi occhi, luminosissimi. Rimango a bocca aperta, ammirato.

Vedo entrare Armand, istintivamente mi avvicino in tutta fretta, l'abbraccio, appoggio la testa sul suo petto e sussurro: "Armand … oh Armand…" mi stringo forte a lui, mi è mancato oggi. Purtroppo ci siamo visti molto poco, la sua famiglia è molto simpatica ma a volte non lascia spazio.

"Anna ….." sussurro tra i suoi capelli, stringendola un poco a me. Sento il suo profumo, mi è mancata, tanto, troppo.

Sento le lacrime scivolare sul viso, mi stringo al mio Armand, sussurro: "Mi sembra un sogno … non riesco ancora a crederci, io e te insieme senza più vergognarci…"

"Oh Anna …. non vedo l'ora che sia terminata la festa … voglio ufficializzare il tutto! Anzi …... Anna … a tale proposito …." dico scostando un poco Anna da me.

Poi mi metto in ginocchio, tengo la sua mano sinistra tra le mie, la guardo negli occhi e dico: "Clelia Anna marchesa di Saluzzo, vuoi sposarmi?!"

Sento la voce di Armand, un poco tremante, spezzata, un sussurro o poco più, emozionato.

Ormai le lacrime scendono copiose, tra i singhiozzi, rispondo: "Si si Armand … desidero con tutto il cuore diventare tua moglie!"

Vedo Anna commossa, due copiose lacrime scendono a rigarle le guance, la vedo sorridere, felice. Prendo l'anello dalla tasca e con mani tremanti lo metto alla mia amata.

Sento tremare le gambe, le mani, sono rossa in viso. Appena Armand mi infila l'anello, mi stringo a lui, sussurro: "Ti amo … ti amo tanto …"

"Anche io Anna … ti amo ….. tanto ….."

"Armand, non riesco ancora a crederci … dopo tante sofferenze, tu … io … Oh Armand!"

Tengo Anna tra le mie braccia quando sento spalancarsi la porta ed una vocina gridare: "Madre! Guardate come sono bello!"

Con una mano mi asciugo le guance, faccio un bel respiro e rispondo: "Si … si Carlo sei bellissimo!" dico cercando di riprendere un poco il controllo, con difficoltà. Però il mio Carlo è davvero bello, tutto ben vestito, è ormai un ometto.

"Madre … ma perché state piangendo?! Forse mio padre Vi ha detto qualcosa di brutto?!" domando preoccupato.

"Ma no, no … cosa dici?! Tuo padre non sarebbe capace di fare del male a nessuno, figurarsi alla sua … famiglia …"

"Uhm …." guardo per bene mia madre, è tutta rossa in viso, però sorride. "Ma … allora perché piangete Madre?! Io non voglio vedervi piangere!" vedo i capelli di Carlo muoversi, mentre scuote il capo. Non resisto, lo accarezzo tra i capelli, lui è così carino.

"Ma no … Carlo, sono felice … molto felice! Lo sai che stasera tuo padre ed io annunceremo il nostro matrimonio!"

"Si … lo so ….anzi Madre … ma mio padre a chi ha chiesto la Vostra mano?! Perché deve chiederla al capofamiglia … però il capofamiglia qui sono io ….. però … uhm …. Qui nessuno mi ha interpellato!" dico pensieroso.

Sorrido, guardo il mio fidanzato e dico: "Carlo ha ragione! Armand, devi chiedere la mia mano a nostro figlio!"

"Ma … beh … in effetti ….. Carlo" dico guardandolo negli occhi, "Mi concedi la mano di tua Madre?!"

Sorrido felice, mi getto tra le braccia di mio padre, quasi urlo: "SIIIII! Si, Vi concedo la mano di mia Madre ed io finalmente avrò un vero Padre al mio fianco! … E poi finalmente potrete dividere la camera da letto di mia madre senza che io possa più oppormi."

"Oh … ehm … grazie Carlo!" dico prendendo in braccia mio figlio. Poi Anna si avvicina e si stringe a me, la mia famiglia, tutta in un abbraccio. Come sono felice!

"Madre …. ma che anello bello che avete! Ha il colore dei Vostri occhi!"

"Si, me l'ha regalato tuo padre!"

Improvvisamente vedo fare irruzione nella mia camera le nipote di Armand accompagnate da Marguerite, in un fruscio di sete e chiacchiere. Queste donne sono dei vulcani, vivaci ed allegre. Una bella famiglia, ingombrante ma bella. Tutt'altra cosa rispetto alla mia di famiglia.

"Armand … cosa fai qui! Fuori fuori. Su! Vai da Augustin! Su su …."

"Oh beh … ecco io … si, avete ragione Marguerite, adesso Carlo ed io andremo di sotto, credo che ci siano tutti."

"Esatto! Ah … Augustin ha detto che vuole essere lui ad annunciare il fidanzamento …. come capofamiglia dice che è suo compito!"

"Ma si, certo… per me va benissimo, l'importante è annunciare le mie nozze con la mia adorata Anna!" dico guardandola negli occhi. Stringo la mano di mio padre e dico: "Ora basta guardare mia madre, tanto lo sappiamo tutti che stasera è più bella del solito. Padre, raggiungiamo gli uomini."

"Si … vieni Carlo, andiamo di sotto. Anna …. a dopo! Marguerite, anche tu sei splendida …. come le mie nipoti!" dico mentre faccio un inchino ed esco dalla stanza di Anna.

Sono nella sala centrale del palazzo con i miei generi, ci ha raggiunti anche Armand con il piccolo Carlo, tutto è pronto per il ricevimento in onore del fidanzamento. Gli ospiti non sono ancora arrivati, tranne Victor, che si è presentato con largo anticipo ed un mazzo di rose in mano, un enorme mazzo di rose direi. Bravo ragazzo, è sulla buona strada per farsi perdonare dalla cara, piccola Elena.

"Bravo Victor, così si fa! Adesso faccio chiamare Elena e tu le chiedi perdono in ginocchio ... e farai tutto ciò che lei ti chiederà! Sono stato chiaro Victor?" dico deciso, questo ragazzo ha bisogno di essere consigliato ed indirizzato.

"Generale, non credete di essere un tantino esagerato? Io voglio riconciliarmi ma non umiliarmi in questo modo!"

Ascolto la voce di mio suocero e poi di Victor, povero ragazzo, non può certo farsi sottomettere così! Io, con la mia Joséphine ... "Victor ha ragione, va bene essere concilianti, ma non cedere su tutta la linea! Elena deve sapere che sei tu a portare i pantaloni!" dico tutto deciso e fiero.

"Ehi un momento Charles, ma si può sapere che genere di consigli che dai a Victor? Nemmeno se poi li portassi tu i pantaloni con mia figlia Joséphine!"

"Signore ... con Joséphine abbiamo un accordo: sotto le lenzuola i pantaloni li ha lei, per il resto io! Quindi Victor non deve cedere! Bene i fiori, bene essere dolci e teneri ...ma a tutto c'è un limite!"

"Giusto Charles! Anche io con Marianne sono stato chiaro fin dal principio! Così si fa!"

"Ma voi due mi state forse prendendo in giro! Ma cosa dite! Ma se è evidente che voi quattro .." dico puntando il dito verso André. "Fate tutto ciò che le mie figlie vi ordinano! Su, non date a Victor l'impressione di quello che in realtà non siete! .. Victor, vedi di riconciliarti con Elena a qualsiasi costo."

"Generale! Ma cosa dite! Gli uomini siamo noi! Victor deve metterlo subito in chiaro con Elena! Che poi, la ragazza oggi ha passato troppo tempo con le Vostre figlie ... io prevedo solo guai! Quindi Victor non deve cedere per nessun motivo!" dico guardando i miei cognati ed attendendo il loro assenso. Louis annuisce subito, Maxim è interdetto, Andrè invece rimane impassibile.

"André figliolo parla! Su, di qualcosa, visto che almeno tu non puoi negare che sei il soldato di mia figlia!"

"Certo Signore ... però con Oscar ho sempre avuto la libertà di dire ciò che penso, anche se erano pensieri contrari ai suoi, anche quando ero solo il suo attendente. Ed ora ... noi parliamo, ci confrontiamo e decidiamo assieme" dico tranquillo, Oscar ed io abbiamo sempre parlato … beh, quasi sempre. E tante volte ci capiamo senza bisogno di parlare, basta un'occhiata per sapere già cosa pensa l'atro, per sapere di cosa ha bisogno.

"Assieme?! Dai André, su, figliolo, ma se è evidente che non contraddici mai mia figlia!" punto ancora il dito contro gli altri tre miei generi e continuo: "Soprattutto TU Maxim, anzi, io ti ritengo il più ... ehm … servizievoli dei mariti, avanti, consigliate a Victor di sottostare alla sua fidanzata." Dico con tono deciso, quasi fosse un ordine.

"Ma Signore ... io sono del parere che Victor debba imporsi. E' meglio chiarire fin da subito chi comanda in casa!"

"Cosa Maxim?! Vorresti dire che Luisa è una moglie sottomessa? Ma su, non farmi ridere!"

"Beh … ecco io …"

Charles aggiunge: "Signore, dite la verità, tra Voi e Madame ... chi comanda?!"

"Come chi?! Ma io, ovvio!"

"Ecco... quindi perchè volete che Victor sia succube di Elena?!"

"No no no … un momento mi sono espresso male, anzi, malissimo! Ehmm … coff … coff … vedete fuori casa sono io l'uomo ma quando varco la soglia del palazzo beh … ecco in quel caso tutto cambia …" dico in evidente difficoltà. Mica possono paragonarmi a loro! Io sono un generale dell'esercito francese, discendo da una stirpe di generali, fedeli servitori della corona. Generale con la divisa e generale in casa. Perché qui comando io, che sia ben chiaro!

Carlo mi guarda e chiede: "Padre, quando Vi sposerete con mia madre chi comanderà?"

"Ma Carlo ... uhm ... comanderà Nostro Signore, perchè noi rispetteremo sempre la sua volontà!" rispondo con tono tranquillo.

Mio fratello mi guarda infastidito e ribatte: "Armand, ma si può sapere che razza di discorsi che fai? Ti ricordo fratello che hai abbandonato la tua tonaca da un pezzo e tra due settimane diventerai a tutti gli effetti un capofamiglia, ciò significa che diventerai il servitore di tua moglie, dovrai sottostare a tutti i suoi desideri, quindi i consigli che sto dando a Victor valgono anche per te."

"Augustin ma cosa dici? Secondo Nostro Signore è l'uomo a dovere comandare in famiglia! Non la sposa. Ti ricordo che la sposa prende il nome del marito ed il suo stato sociale! Quindi è l'uomo che comanda e decide. E mi pare che in questa casa sia tu a decidere ogni cosa! Magari Marguerite ti da qualche buon consiglio … ma alla fine sei tu a comandare!"

"Fermi tutti! Armand ma cosa dici?! Fratello mi meraviglio di te! Cosa credi che io non abbia letto le Sacre Scritture? Nelle sacre scritture è scritto che la donna deve sottomettersi all'uomo, così i loro mariti devono amarle come i propri corpi…"

"Augustin! Conosco i passi delle Sacre Scritture!"

"Zitto, non ho ancora finito! Poi dice: devi amare tua moglie come te testo.! Sai cosa significa Armand?!"

"Si certo che lo so Augustin ... lo so bene! Ma non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare! E' l'uomo che comanda!"

"Dove voglio arrivare?! Che è la donna che possiede il vero potere, vero Charles? Chi più di te ne è testimone?"

"Ehm ... Signore ... sotto le lenzuola, nel mio caso ... si. Ma fuori dal letto no! Comando io! Perdinci!" dico convinto, deciso, mentendo sapendo di mentire!

"Charles e tutti voi altri, siete dei mentitori!"

"Noi Signore?! No no no. Assolutamente no! Victor ... non gli credere! Tu sei l'uomo, tu comandi! Non cedere, non piegarti, non farti umiliare!"

"Statene certi! Non piegherò il mio orgoglio solo perché … perché … ho usato il bidet con un'amica."

Vedo Carlo guardarmi con innocenza e sussurra: "Padre, Vi prego, promettetemi che non userete mai il bidet con una donna che non sia mia madre … sapete, non vorrei che litigaste con lei!"

"Carlo, stai tranquillo, nella casa di un ex-cardinale certi strumenti del demonio non entreranno mai!" dico convinto e deciso.

"Puff … mano male! E poi non capisco a cosa serve un bidet! Ma … vai a capire i grandi!"

"Già ... proprio così Carlo. Il bidet non serve a nulla ... quindi non c'è motivo di installarlo! Vero Augustin?!"

"Verissimo fratello. Almeno su qualcosa simo d'accordo."

Victor ribatte: "E invece vi sbagliate entrambi, con tutto il rispetto Generale e voi Armand, come ha asserito l'imperatrice, il bidet è un oggetto indispensabile per l'igiene personale."

All'improvviso sento un fruscio di gonne seguito da una voce che conosco: "E bravo a lu cappellone! Victor, finalmente sento dire qualcosa di sensato, moderno! E Jamme Cardinà e vuje Generà possibile che siamo alle soglie dell'Ottocento e fate ancora certi discorsi antiquati? Su su ca per l'utilizzo del bidet non è mai morto nessuno, anzi, vi assicuro che dopo averne fatto uso si resuscita e all'inferno non ci è ancora andato nessuno! … In quanto a vuje Victor su, fate pace con la piccirella, sono sicura ca non aspetta altro."

"Maestà ... non per contraddirvi, ma il qui presente Victor Clement de Girodelle non ha usato tale strumento per l'igiene personale! Stupidamente ha riferito alla sua fidanzata di averne fatto uso con alcune sue amiche, nella villa di campagna! E questo oggetto, così usato, è uno strumento del demonio! E tu Carlo, non chiedere nulla, sei troppo piccolo per sapere!" dico deciso rivolto a sua Maestà.

"Cardinà, si si lo so! Vi ricordo che c'ero anch'io quando il Maggiore ha discusso con la piccirrella! Il punto è che debbano riconciliarsi ca io voglio prendere parte a queste nozze. Su su Victor, cosa state aspettando? Andate da Elena, sfoderate nu bello sorriso, consegnatele le rose e poi chiedetele in ginocchio di perdonarvi. A cussi vedrete che vi si getterà a vostri piedi!"

"Ma ... Maestà ... dunque anche secondo Voi ho parlato troppo? Sinceramente ... a me non pare proprio!"

"Certo che avite( avete) parlato troppo! Comunque avete l'attenuante che non eravate ancora il suo fidanzato. Certo la piccirella si sente offesa, ma vedrete che le passerà! .. Su andate, andate… cosa state aspettando ancora?"

"Si ... si ...vado. Ma non la implorerò di certo!"

"E Jamme! Ca quando vi sposerete diventerete il suo scendiletto! Ahhh magari avessi avuto anch'io n'ommo comme a vuje!" (un uomo come voi)

"Maestà ... io uno scendiletto? MAI! Questo mai! Hanno ragione i generi del Generale ... non bisogna cedere su tutto. Ci vuole giustezza e moderazione, come in campo militare!"

"Chi?! Questi quattro baldi giovani? E vuje li credete davvero? Ah ah ah … Scusatemi ma … ho avuto modo di conoscerli tutti durante il viaggio e vi posso assicurare che sono tutti dei bravi ommi (uomini) bravi si, ma privi di spina dorsale con le loro mugliere! Ah ah ah … (moglie)"

"Maestà ... non ne sarei tanto convinto ... comunque io vado. A dopo. Generale, posso recarmi di sopra?!"

"Puoi?! No di certo! Tu DEVI recarti di sopra e vedi di riconciliarti, capito?!" dico deciso, povero me, quanti pensieri. E se non mi occupo io di questo ragazzo … tutto io devo fare!

"Bene, con il Vostro permesso ... io vado ... vado .. si ma dove? In quale stanza alloggerà Elena?"

Il Generale risponde: "Sali lo scalone e svolta a destra, la seconda stanza è quella della tua fidanzata! E mi raccomando, striscia ai suoi piedi, capito Victor?! Ricorda che tra poco arriverà la tua famiglia e vorrà conoscere la tua fidanzata!" rispondo deciso, fermo, come se stessi dando un ordine.

Esco dalla biblioteca senza rispondere e salgo le scale che portano al piano superiore, alla ricerca della stanza di Elena. Purtroppo non ho capito quale sia ... spero di essere fortunato.

Il Generale mi ha detto la seconda a destra ma non vorrei sbagliare stanza. Vedo avvicinarsi una donna magra, dritta, rigida, vestita di nero con il velo da suora in capo. Ha un naso pronunciato, viso magro, quasi scavato nelle guance. Mi viene incontro, si ferma e domanda: "E Voi chi siete? E cosa ci fate qui?!"

"Oh … ecco … io … sono il fidanzato della contessina Elena, sono qui con il permesso del Generale.."

"Fidanzato?! I fidanzati aspettano di sotto! Non vanno nelle stanze delle brava ragazze!"

"Ecco .. ma io … Madre, come Vi ho appena detto, ho l'assenso del Generale …"

"E allora? Una brava ragazza non accoglie nella proprio stanza il fidanzato! Su su ... via!"

"No no Vi prego, io debbo parlare con la mia fidanzata e poi le ho portato dei fiori, anzi delle rose." Rispondo mostrando per bene il bellissimo mazzo di rose.

"Beh ... allora verrò con Voi ... e controllerò che Vi comportiate come si conviene. Ma che sia una cosa veloce, consegnate ed andate via. Sono stata chiara?" dico guardando per bene questo giovane. "Questa è una casa di fornicatori!"

"Ma no, cosa dite! Non sono certo qui per fornicare con la mia fidanzata!"

"Lo dicono tutti gli uomini ma alla fine non fanno altro! Ma io controllerò e vigilerò! Su, venite con me!"

Guardo con curiosità la suora e ribatto: "Scusate Madre ma Voi chi siete? Non credo di conoscervi!"

"Io sono Marie Clotilde de Jarjayes, superiora del convento di Saint Sulpice. E questa è casa mia! Voi piuttosto, dovete essere il giovane Girodelle ..."

"Sssi … sono io…"

"Venite con me, fornicatore. Tanto Vi rovino io i Vostri piani!"

Rimango immobile e ribatto: "Ascoltatemi Madre, non è mia intenzione comportarmi in modo sconveniente, anzi … sono qui per riconciliarmi con la mia fidanzata, abbiamo litigato e come comprenderete voglio far pace, quindi, con tutto il dovuto rispetto credo che sia il caso che ci lasciate da soli."

"Assolutamente no! Ed ora seguitemi. E pregate! Forza!" fare pace, lo so bene io come fanno pace i giovani d'oggi, scostumati! Ecco cosa sono! Basta vedere le mie nipoti, tutte gravide!

"Pregare? Ma cosa ho fatto?"

"Tutto! Ditemi, perchè avete litigato con la fanciulla?!"

"Scusatemi ma sono faccende personali."

"Pentitevi! Di sicuro avete peccato! E adesso seguitemi! Veloce!"

"Io non ho peccato!"

"Certo che avete peccato, tutti gli uomini lo fanno, soprattutto con le brave ragazze!" dico andando verso la stanza della giovane Elena.

Ma cosa diavolo dice questa pazza? Bah.. meglio non risponderla più!

Busso decisa alla porta, poi dico borbottando: "Qui ci penso io a sorvegliare! Mio nipote è uno svergognato, permettere ad un uomo di aggirarsi per casa! Una vergogna!"

TOC TOC TOC

"Ma ... cosa dite! Io non ho alcuna brutta intenzione! Comunque se volete fate pure!"

"Chi è?!" sento la vocina di mademoiselle Elena rispondere dall'interno della stanza.

"Mademoiselle, sono suor Marie Clotilde!"

Appena sento la voce della Badessa quasi mi intimorisco, sussurro: "Ma cosa vorrà? Spero che non mi offenda come ha fatto con tutti gli altri! ... AVANTI!"

Apro decisa la porta ed entro, seguito da questo svergognato.

"Mademoiselle, quest'uomo sostiene di essere il Vostro fidanzato e vorrebbe parlarvi. Se volete riceverlo, resterò qui con Voi per vigilare! A Voi la decisione!"

Vedo Victor fare il suo ingresso dietro la Badessa, tra le mani stringe un mazzo di rose, arrossisco, non riesco a sostenere il suo sguardo, sussurro: "Si, Victor ... è ... il mio ... fidanzato."

"Bene ... e ... intendete riceverlo?" domando squadrando per bene questa povera anima candida. Sorveglierò tutto io, affinchè ella resti pura e candida!

"Ecco io ..."

Avanzo verso la mia fidanzata e, porgendole le rose, dico a bassa voce: "Elena, questi sono per te, spero che ti piacciano."

"Uhm ... Victor, si ... i fiori mi piacciono. Rose rosa, le mie preferite. Bene, le farò mettere nel vaso." dico decisa, madame Joséphine ha ragione, non intendo piegarmi a lui.

Guardo questa piccola creatura, ingenua ed indifesa, ci penserò io a lei, vigilerò affinchè rimanga casta e pura fino al matrimonio! Non vorrei che quelle svergognate che ho per nipoti corrompessero la sua anima innocente.

"Elena, vorrei parlarti ..."

"E di cosa Victor?!" domando decisa, intenzionata a seguire tutti i consigli di Madame Joséphine.

"Ecco ... tu sai bene di cosa ..."

"No che non lo so!"

Guardo la ragazzina, non so cosa questo giovane abbia combinato, ma lei sa il fatto suo. Bene, molto bene!

Avanzo di qualche passo e sussurro: "Avanti Elena, io non credo affatto di averti offesa! ... Quell'episodio è avvenuto prima che ti conoscessi, io non ho nulla di cui rimproverarmi."

"Nulla? Usare il bidet con le tue amichette tu lo definisci nulla?!" rispondo decisa, scocciata ed offesa dalle parole di Victor.

"AAAHHHH! LO SAPEVO IO! PENTITEVI! TUTTI FORNICATORI!"

Salgo lo scalone, quando sento la voce di Armand: "Augustin si può sapere dove stai andando?"

"Di sopra, voglio sapere se quello sprovveduto ha il buon senso di strisciare ai piedi di quella ragazzina!"

"Ma tu sei pazzo Augustin?! Ma davvero pensi quello che dici?!"

"Il pazzo sei tu caro fratellino!"

"IO?! E perché mai?!"

"Perché, essendo più giovane di me, ti facevo meno prepotente con le donne."

"Cosa! Io non sono prepotente con le donne, anzi, le ho sempre rispettate."

"Si, nel loro letto!"

Carlo ribatte: "Ma padre, Voi non le confessavate nel confessionale? Perché le Vostre fedeli le portavate a letto?"

Le parole di mio figlio mi fanno arrossire, vedo passare Nanny urlo: "NANNY!"

"Beh, che ti prende Armand?! Sei per caso impazzito?" Guardo Armand, ha una strana espressione in viso.

"Nanny per favore porta via mio figlio!"

"Pazzo si, ma almeno ti è rimasto un poco di cervello! … Credo che questo povero bambino ascolti più di quanto dovrebbe …"

"Ma io mi diverto ad ascoltare i grandi …" sentiamo la voce innocente e curiosa di Carlo.

"Oh cielo che cosa sento! Su su Carlo , vieni con me che la nonna ti da una bella fetta di torta!"

"Siii Evviva! A dopo Padre!" dico tutto felice prendendo la mano di Nanny.

Appena mio figlio lascia la stanza guardo dritto negli occhi mio fratello e ribatto: "Ma sei davvero impazzito?! Parlare così davanti a mio figlio?! "

"Ora basta! Non voglio più ascoltare le vostre idiozie, io vado a vedere cosa sta succedendo!" dico lasciando lo studio.

Armand ci guarda e dice: "Meglio che lo seguiamo, non dobbiamo permettergli di intromettersi."

"Cardinà avete ragione, meglio seguire lu Generale!"

Louis ribatte: "Credo che tu abbia ragione Armand! Cognati, seguiamo nostro suocero."

"Si … meglio raggiungere il Generale." Risponde André.

"Oscar, Marianne, Luisa, Anna, su presto andiamo!"

"Dove Joséphine?"

"Ma a vedere cosa sta succedendo! Non avete sentito la zia strepitare?"

Oscar ribatte: "La zia non fa altro , ormai mi ci sono abituata!"

"Si si sorellina ma meglio andare a vedere, su sbrighiamoci!" dico seguita dalle mie sorelle.

Marianne, ed io siamo dietro la porta socchiusa di Elena ad origliare, sussurro: "Accidenti sorella, ci mancava solo il gufo di nostra zia! Ma possibile che stia dappertutto?"

"Già ... sembra onnipresente! Ma ora ascoltiamo, su!"

"Suor Clotilde vi prego, lasciatemi parlare con la mia fidanzata!"

"Parlare! Solo parlare! Fornicatore! PENTITI! Ma io resto qui a controllare che tu non approfitti di questa giovane anima pura e candida!"

"Suor Clotilde, sono qui per chiarire una faccenda con la mia fidanzata, ma se Voi non mi lasciate da solo con lei, sarà molto difficile riconciliarci!"

"Lasciarvi soli?! MAI! Soprattutto dopo quello che ho sentito! Voi siete un fornicatore! Un pericolo per questa giovane ed ingenua fanciulla!" afferro il mio crocefisso, per trarre da Lui la forza necessaria a contrastare questo fornicatore impenitente. Salverò io questa povera anima candida!

"Ma si può sapere cosa dite! Io non sono un pericolo per nessuno! Suor Clotilde, Vi ho già detto che sono qui per riconciliarmi con la mia fidanzata, non per discutere con Voi che, come se non bastasse, mi state complicando la faccenda."

"Beh ... se volete riconciliarvi … Vi suggerirei di in iniziare chiedendo perdono! Su forza! Fate come se io non ci fossi!". Vedo la suora incrociare le braccia al petto e sistemarsi in attesa. Ma possibile che in questa famiglia siano tutti matti?

"Ma Voi ci siete! Come faccio?! E poi Vi ho già detto che non ho nulla di cui chiedere perdono! ... Elena, vuoi capire che non ti ho tradita? Io non ti conoscevo neppure, come puoi comportarti in questo modo?!"

"Certo che non mi conoscevi! Perchè ti posso assicurare che TU non farai mai più uso del bidet! E meno che mai con le tue amichette ... CHIARO?!" dico guardando male Victor, decisa e tagliente come mi ha detto madame Joséphine.

"Tutto questo è assurdo! Elena, io non ti ho mai vista reagire in questo modo, e poi ti assicuro che per quanto si dica, il bidet è un oggetto di gran comodità, anzi non appena ci sposeremo ne faremo installare uno nella nostra toilette ..."

"MAI! Che ti sia ben chiaro! In casa mia quell'oggetto non entrerà!". Sento la voce acuta di Elena, furiosa, non l'ho mi vista così, rossa in viso, senza tregua. Non vuole davvero capire.

"BRAVA RAGAZZA! COSI' SI PARLA! E VOI SIETE UNO SVERGOGNATO!"

Sento la voce stridula di questa dannata suora, che continua ad impicciarsi in cose che non la riguardano. Se continua così prendo la spada e mi libero di lei, possibile che il Generale debba avere una zia così petulante e bigotta?

"Victor se sapessi usare la spada, ti avrei già dato una bella lezione! Io non riesco a sopportare l'idea che tu .. tu … sia stato con altre donne!"

"Ma è stato tanto tempo fa! Elena! Sono almeno tre anni che io non ... " la questione mi imbarazza parecchio.

"Vorresti dire che non ti avvicini ad una donna da tre anni? Sei un bugiardo! Ahhhh …. ed io che ti credevo perfetto! Bouuuu…."

"Elena! È la verità!" dico stanco ed esasperato.

"Sniff … non ti credo! Sniff … tu … tu sei stato innamorato anche di Oscar …"

"COSA! Ohhh ma allora siete un peccatore impenitente! ADDIRITTURA AVETE MESSO I VOSTRI LURIDI OCCHI SU MIA NIPOTE?! PENTITEVI!"

Con mia sorella continuiamo ad origliare, sussurro: "Oscar, stanno parlando di te…"

"Finiscila Joséphine! Non è il caso di inferire."

Udiamo dei passi, vediamo arrivare nostro padre, seguito dall'imperatrice e dai nostri mariti.

"Cosa sta succedendo? Ho sentito la zia urlare?!"

"Si si Padre! La zia sta facendo da chaperon ad Elena. La cara ragazza sa il fatto suo! Bene bene! Vedrete Padre che Victor capitolerà!"

"Voi dite?! Ma io sono davvero preoccupato, non vorrei che la zia complicasse le cose."

"La zia?! Ah ah ah ah ... in questo caso da solo manforte a Elena, ma devo dire che se la cava bene da sola!" Scoppio a ridere con mia sorella e mi sistemo di nuovo per ascoltare per bene.

Mi avvicino a mio marito e sussurro: "André e pensare che tra poco dovremo festeggiare il fidanzamento di mio zio…"

Ascolto mia nipote e ribatto: "Cara Oscar, ormai sono abituato a tutto: in questo momento a palazzo c'è una gran confusione ma tra meno di un'ora apriremo le danze!" Guardo la mia fidanzata e sussurro: "Mi dispiace Anna!"

"Non preoccuparti Armand, l'importante è che Elena e Victor si riconcilino."

"Con mia zia con loro? Mai! Vedrai che scoppierà il finimondo!"

"Elena, ti prego ragiona! E' vero, sono stato innamorato di Oscar, ho avuto diverse donne ma adesso sei tu la donna che amo e che voglio. Te solo te e nessun'altra!"

La voce di Suor Clotilde irrompe: "Svergognato lussurioso, Pentitevi! Oh Signore, abbiate pietà per l'anima di questo …. questo … maiale!"

"Suor Clotilde! Non sono un maiale ma un uomo!"

"Appunto! Non vedo alcuna differenza tra un suino e VOI!"

"Santo cielo! Oh Signore ma perché me l'avete messa sul mio cammino?!"

"Vi sarebbe piaciuto rimanere solo con lei, vero?"

"Certo! Ma non per ciò che pensate! Elena, io ti amo …"

"E allora...esigo una dimostrazione dei tuoi sentimenti!" Dico fiera e decisa.

Suor Clotilde interviene: "Madamigella pensateci bene prima di accettare la corte da questo degenerato, magari avrà anche figli sparsi per la Francia!"

"COSA?! Victor! Dimmi che non é possibile che tu ... tu ... nooo!"

Suor Clotilde continua: "Ahhh gli uomini! Il più grande fallimento che Nostro Signore abbia potuto creare!"

"E basta sorella! Smettetela! Non ho figli, di questo sono certo. Ora però basta! Elena, vieni con me!" Dico afferrando la sua mano ed aprendo deciso la porta.

TONF! Sento un tonfo e vedo madame Joséphine seduta a terra...di sicuro stava origliando! È proprio un vizio di famiglia!"

Charles mi soccorre e con tono preoccupato mi aiuta a sollevarmi e dice: "Oh cara, spero che non ti sia fatta male!"

"Ma no, Charles, sta tranquillo, sto benissimo .. però voglio seguirli!"

"Come desideri cara, andiamo!"

Guardo i miei generi e ribatto: "Guai a voi se ribadite ancora che siete voi a comandare in casa vostra! Giuro che il primo che lo fa, lo infilzo immediatamente!"

Vedo il mio André mettere la mano davanti alla bocca per trattenersi dal ridere, anch'io lo faccio mentre la zia continua a inveire.

"UN MOMENTO! DOVE STATE ANDANDO VOI DUE?! E POI, MIO CARO DEPRAVATO DI UN LUSSURIOSO, MAGARI NON AVRETE SPARSO FIGLI MA COMUNQUE RIMANETE UN ASSATANATO FIGLIO DEL DEMONIO! PENTITEVIIII!"

Trascino Elena con me, seguito dalla vecchia cornacchia, dal generale e dalle tre sorelle Jarjayes...e dai loro mariti. Povero me! Che famiglia!

La zia continua: "AUGUSTIN! Possibile che nella nostra famiglia permetti che si faccia entrare gente di uno squallore simile?! E pensare che quel degenerato conteggiava tua figlia! Meglio un matrimonio incestuoso che avere un nipote acquisito come quel capellone degenerato!"

"Ma che incesto! Ma Zia smettetela ed andate a pregare nella cappella! Noi qui abbiamo da fare! Devo salvare ben tre matrimoni!"

"Tre matrimoni? E quali sarebbero?"

"Beh...quello di Elena ovviamente! E con il suo matrimonio mi libererò di sua zia, salvando così il mio di matrimonio, e della sua cameriera, salvando così il matrimonio di Oscar ... e la pelle di quelle due svergognate!" dico un poco preoccupato.

"Giusto Padre! Cacciamole subito!"

Sento la voce di Oscar intromettersi, e certo, lei vuole liberarsi di Armandina ….. però, almeno per ora, quell'oca non può fare danni: ci pensa la cara Nanny a tenerla lontana dal piano nobile ….e da Andrè!

"COME! Vorresti dire che la zia di quell'angelo di Elena è una cortigiana? OHHHH SIGNORE! PENTITEVI! PENTITEVI TUTTI!"

Trascino Elena fino alla sala d'armi, entro deciso.

Joséphine incalza divertita: "Zia, nel frattempo che fate il Vostro sermone a mio padre, noi andiamo a vedere cosa fanno i due fidanzatini, temo che Victor possa abusare di Elena! Ih ih …."

"Niente affatto! Ho preso io l'impegno, quindi è compito mio sorvegliarli. Vengo anche io! Subito! Andiamo!"

Uff...la Zia non molla!

Il Generale sussurra: "Aspettate, dove andate senza di me? Non dimenticate che sono io soltanto il responsabile di tutto questo! Oh Signore, e pensare che a breve arriveranno non soltanto gli ospiti ma anche Edmond e quell'oca di sua moglie!"

"Generà certo ca nella Vostra famiglia non ci si annoia mai!"

"Mai Maestà!"

"E Jammè Generà! A proposito, dov'è Vostra moglie?"

"Sono qui Maestà! Ho sentito gridare e mi sono precipitata immediatamente! … Augustin, cosa sta succedendo?"

"Su vieni mia cara, te lo spiego strada facendo!"

"Andrè...su andiamo! Voglio vedere anche io!" dico afferrando la mano di Andrè e andando dietro a Elena e Victor …. Chissà cos'ha in mente?

Guardo la mia fidanzata e dico: "Anna intanto che tutti vanno all'inseguimento di Victor e Elena che ne diresti di appartarci un poco?"

"Armand, ma ti pare questo il momento?! E poi a breve arriveranno i nostri ospiti!", sento una punta di rimprovero nella voce di Anna, povero me, neppure lei mi apprezza!

"Si, hai ragione ma stanotte andremo al casino di caccia…"

Seguiamo Victor ed Elena, raggiungono la sala d'armi e Victor entra deciso, trascinando con se Elena.

"Bene Elena, volevi una spada? Qui ce ne sono diverse, su forza, scegli. Credo che al generale non dispiacerà affatto! O preferisci uno stiletto? O una pistola? Decidi tu come punirmi, sono qui!" dico spalancando le braccia.

"Come! Ecco .. io .. ebbene si. Anche se non ho mai impugnato un'arma, però, voglio cominciare a farlo."

"Bene …. quale desideri?!"

"La spada! Forse non ti sei innamorato di Oscar perché ti ha sfidato diverse volte?"

"Ecco qui la spada!" dico afferrandone una e porgendola a Elena.

Afferro il fioretto e ribatto: "Che strano, non ti sei arrabbiato! … Cosa c'è, forse non è così? Non ti sei innamorato di Oscar perché è un soldato?"

"No, Elena, no. Io ho sempre visto al di là della sua divisa, aldilà delle convenzioni. Come con te. Ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? Mi hai detto che ami i cavalli, correre libera. Non ti piace l'etichetta, la formalità. Ecco … tu sei bella, libera ed un poco selvaggia, passami il termine. Io ti vedo per quello che sei, non per quello che indossi."

"Già! Mi hai associato a tua cugina! Ma è davvero tua cugina?" dico puntandogli la spada al petto. "Avanti rispondimi!"

"Elena …. Oscar è una mia lontana cugina …. lontana …"

"Così lontana da volerla sposare!"

"Esatto. Non intendo mentirti Elena. Ho creduto di amarla, o forse l'ho amata. Non saprei, ed ora neppure mi interessa. Ora amo te, la tua forza, il tuo carattere. Te, solo te."

"E tutte le altre donne che hai … posseduto?"

Spalanco la bocca, urlo: "PENTITEVI! SIETE UN FORTICATORE! BRUCERETE TRA LE FIAMME DELL'INFERNO!"

L'eco delle parole della Badessa mi fanno sussultare mi giro di scatto ribatto: "Madre, non ho bisogno della protezione di nessuno, quindi siete pregata di lasciarmi da sola con il mio fidanzato!"

"ARGH! PENTITEVI ANCHE VOI ALLORA!"

Siamo tutti dietro la porta ad origliare, tutti tranne mia figlia Oscar e suo marito, loro sono un poco distanti, sbircio dalla porta socchiusa, vedo, ascolto, sussurro agli altri: "Victor è stato davvero convincente, se solo mia zia si facesse da parte tutto si velocizzerebbe."

"Fratello, spero solo che si risolva prima che arrivino gli ospiti!"

"Tranquillo Armand, vedrai che tra pochi minuti quei due faranno pace!"

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Le parole del capellone che ho appena ascoltato. E adesso fa silenzio che voglio sentire!"

"Avanti, rispondimi Victor, cosa hanno rappresentato quelle donne per te?"

"Tutte le donne che ho …. frequentato non rappresentano nulla. Assolutamente nulla!"

"Quante? QUANTE? Avanti Victor rispondimi?!"

"Oh … beh …. dal lontano millesettecento ehm …. beh … tante Elena, tante. Non ne faccio di certo mistero. Ho avuto diverse amanti, per una notte, per una settimana, per un mese. Nulla di più." rispondo sincero, con tono tranquillo.

Premo la punta della spada sul petto di Victor, non indietreggia, rimane immobile, mi guarda, lo guardo, digrigno: " Mi dispiace, non posso sposarti, non posso davvero!"

"Elena, ti prego, non puoi essere gelosa del mio passato!"

"E invece lo sono. Victor, se mai un giro decidessi di accompagnarti a Versailles, tutte le tue amanti riderebbero di me …"

"Ma cosa dici!"

"PENTITEVI!"

"Forse dovrebbe essere oggetto di vanto? No, Victor, mi darebbe immensamente fastidio se solamente una di loro dovesse guardarti!"

"Sei gelosa …."

"FORNICATORE, LA CONTESSINA HA RAGIONE!"

"Guarda André, stanno arrivando i Conti de Girodelle accompagnati da un servitore!"

"Uhm … adesso si, che prevedo guai!"

"Credi davvero che Elena perdonerà Victor?"

"Ma Oscar, di cosa dovrebbe perdonarlo?"

"Cosa! Ma André!"

"Oscar, il passato di Girodelle non dovrebbe importarle .."

"Spero che tu stia scherzando André!" sento la voce tagliente di mia moglie, la guardo negli occhi, ha lo stesso sguardo che usa per rimproverare i suoi soldati.

"No, dico davvero …"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio marito e ribatto: "André, mi hai davvero detto la verità?"

"A proposito di cosa?"

"Che prima di me tu non abbia mai avuto una donna?!"

Spalanco gli occhi e sussurro: " Ma cosa ti salta in testa? Certo che no! Tu sei stata la prima e unica in tutta la mia vita!"

"E allora perché poco fa hai fatto quello strano discorso?"

"Ma perché è ciò che penso!"

"André!"

"Oscar, in questo momento dovresti guardarti alla specchio…" dico cercando di sostenere il suo sguardo, è così …. Così ….. furiosa, selvaggia ed arrabbiata …..

"Si può sapere cosa avrei di strano?"

"Nulla! Sei bellissima e terribilmente gelosa! Ih ih …" scoppio a ridere, è bella, da togliere il fiato, forte e fiera. E poi è gelosa, di quella gelosia sana, quella che mi fa sentire amato.

"André smettila!" sento la risposta di mia moglie, il suo tono deciso ed un poco scocciato. Mi avvicino e la abbraccio, sembra un riccio, con tutti gli aculei irti, di quelli pronti a pungere. Però la stringo lo stesso a me, poso il viso tra i suoi capelli e la sento sciogliersi. È questo l'amore, solo questo.

Continuo ad origliare con tutta la mia famiglia quando un servitore annuncia: "Signori, sono appena arrivati i Conti de Girodelle!"

Mi volto, vedo Edmond e la cornacchia di sua moglie, rispondo con una finta calma: "Benvenuto Edmond! Madame!"

"Augustin, cosa sta succedendo, perché siete tutti qui ad origliare invece di fare gli onori casa?"

"Sccc … Edmond, in sala armi ci sono i futuri sposi!"

"Di chi stai parlando, se tuo fratello è qui con noi!"

"Ma no, non parlo di Armand ma di quella sprovveduto di tuo figlio e la tua futura nuora!"

"Vuoi dire che mio figlio sta tentando di riconciliarsi con la ragazza?"

"Esatto!"

Mia moglie ribatte: "Spostatevi, voglio vedere cosa sta succedendo, non vorrei che il mio piccolo Victor venisse trattato male da una sciocca ragazzina!" dico facendomi largo per poter guardare anch'io.

"

"Elena …. dimmi …. cosa vuoi che faccia per dimostrarti che ti amo? Perché io TI AMO!"

"Mi dispiace Victor ma io non sono più sicura di nulla."

"Elena …. io …" non so davvero cos'altro aggiungere ….. temo davvero che sia finita così.

Guardo dritto negli occhi e dico: "Victor, dopo i tuoi trascorsi amorosi, cosa ti fa pensare di amarmi veramente? E se poi ti stancassi di me? Sai, non vorrei che alla prima occasione tu mi tradissi con la prima che capiti…"

"Elena … proprio per i miei trascorsi sono sicuro di amarti. Con te è tutto diverso … tutto!"

Pochi istanti di silenzio, poi dico: "Se mi ami davvero, dimostralo…"

Madalein ribatte: "Come! Ma quella strega cosa vuole dal mio bambino? Non l'ha umiliato abbastanza? Adesso le faccio vedere io!"

Afferro per un braccio mia moglie e digrigno: "Non osare interferire! Ma lo capisci che finalmente quel libertino ha trovato la donna che gli farà mettere la testa a posto!" guardo il mio amico e concludo: "Grazie Augustin! Il viaggio che mio figlio ha intrapreso con te, l'ha reso finalmente uomo!"

"Ma di nulla Edmond … di nulla! Per me è un vero piacere!"

"Ommo (uomo) o no, lu Maggiore ha i suoi trascorsi da pourc." (porco)

Mi volto, guardo rabbiosa questa donna che ha interferito e ribatto: "Madame, non so cosa voglia significare "pourc" ma ahimè temo che sia un brutto appellativo per il mio bambino."

"Madame Ve lo traduco immediatamente in francese, pourc significa porco. E la Vostra creatura non è certo un santo! Mi fa piacere che abbia trovato na piccirella che gli dia filo da torcere."

"Elena … dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia!"

"... Dimostrami che mi ami davvero."

"Elena ….. dimmi come ….. come …. ti prego. Io ti amo."

"Victor, ami più me o la tua chioma?"

"Eh?! Ma …. Elena. Te, senza dubbio."

"Dimostramelo!"

"Cosa intendi?!" rispondo mentre sento un brivido percorrermi tutta la schiena.

"Tagliala!"

Faccio un respiro profondo. Annuisco.

"Cosa c'è? Perché non dici nulla? Avanti, parla, dimmi qualcosa!"

"I miei bei capelli, sono anni che non li taglio. Ma, per te …. e sia, lo farò." prendo uno stiletto, afferro una ciocca di capelli e taglio, secco, deciso. Poi apro la mano e lascio cadere i capelli, morbidi e profumati, ai piedi di Elena. Afferro un'altra ciocca e compio lo stesso gesto.

Spalanco gli occhi, lascio cadere la spada, sussurro: "Ohh Victor .. io …"

"Credo di averti dimostrato la sincerità dei miei sentimenti.."

"Victor … " sento la voce dolce di Elena, un poco tremante, pronunciare il mio nome, ripeterlo ancora e ancora.

Sento fare irruzione nella sala d'armi, un grido: "NOOOOOO I CAPELLI DEL MIO BAMBINO! AHHH AHHHH …"

"MADRE! ANDATE VIA. QUESTA E' UNA QUESTIONE TRA ME E ELENA!"

Ascolto le parole decise del mio fidanzato, mi porto le mani alla bocca, tremo, balbetto: "Vi Victor …"

"Dimmi Elena … dimmi ti prego!"

"Tu tu hai sacrificato davvero i tuoi capelli per me! … Oh Victor mi dispiace! Bouuu…" piango gettandomi tra le sue braccia.

Sento il corpo esile di Elena stretto a me, poso un casto bacio tra i suoi capelli, la stringo un poco tra le mie braccia. Poi vedo i suoi occhi, alza un poco il viso e vedo le sue lacrime rigarle le guance.

"Ti amo Elena ….. ti amo"

Avanzo verso mio figlio quando la mano di una suora mi afferra e sussurra appena: "Dove credete di andare? Lasciate che quello svergognato di Vostro figlio si redima! Credo che abbia veramente trovato la donna che lo toglierà dai bordelli!"

"Bordelli?! Ma quali bordelli?! Bouuu … sorella … i suoi capelli! I suoi bellissimi capelli! Noooooooooo! booouuuu sniffff siggggggg!"

"I suoi capelli ricresceranno invece la sua anima rischiava davvero di bruciare tra le fiamme dell'inferno!"

"Ahhh … ma quale fiamme? Quale inferno? Quali bordelli?! Oh il mio bambino ha sacrificato i suoi meravigliosi capelli per una donna che non lo merita! Ahhhh "

"Ma cosa dite?! E' Vostro figlio che non è altezza della ragazza. E adesso uscite, penserò io a sorvegliarli!"

"Ma …. la sua anima è bella … come lui! Il mio Victor! Il mio bambino!"

"Oh detto fuori di qui!" digrigno spingendola.

Edmond mi guarda soddisfatto e dice: "Augustin amico mio, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro! Ih ih … Bene, le presentazioni ufficialeicon quella ragazzina le faremo dopo, adesso che ne diresti di andare a bere un bicchiere?"

"E lasciarli soli con mia zia? Sei sicuro? Potrebbe traumatizzarli tutti e due!"

"Ma no! Ormai entrambi hanno superato la prova del fuoco! Ih ih …. Ops Armand, scusatemi se non Vi ancora salutato ma ero talmente preso dalla situazione che non Vi ho nemmeno augurato una vita felice accanto a Vostra moglie. Ehi si, tanto è inutile girarci intorno, siete già marito e moglie! Ah ah ah …"

Suor Clotilde ribatte: "Oh Ma cosa dite! Mio nipote Armand non è ancora il marito della Marchesa, lo diventerà quando padre Michel l'avrà unito in matrimonio davanti all'altare. E adesso scusatemi, vado a controllare i fidanzati, non vorrei che esagerassero negli abbracci!"

"Si … andate …. e sorella, grazie anche a Voi!"

Sono tra le braccia di Victor, quando all'improvviso qualcuno mi afferra e dice: "Ora basta! Vi siete riconciliati, non è il caso di eccedere nei vostri slanci amorosi!"

"BASTA SORELLA, LASCIATECI IN PACE!" dico aggrappandomi a Victor, il mio Victor!

"Ma come osi ragazzina insolente?! Anzi, visto che siamo in argomento, sarò io stessa a vegliare sulla Vostra virtù e quella della Marchesa, anche se in quel caso c'è poco da salvare!"

"Beh … fate pure! Io non ho nulla da nascondere! Vieni Victor, andiamo via da qui!" lascio la sala d'armi sotto lo guardo di tutti ma poi arresto il passo e dico: "Scusami Victor, ho dimenticato una cosa…"

"Dove vai Elena?"

"Aspetta Victor!" entro nuovamente in sala d'armi, mi avvicino alle ciocche tranciate, mi piego sulle ginocchia, ne prendo un ciuffo e sussurro: "La terrò come cimelio. Voglio ricordare per sempre il sacrificio che il mio Victor ha fatto per me …"

Mi avvicino alla mia fidanzata, l'aiuto a sollevarsi, siamo viso contro viso e ribatto: "Dici davvero? La conserverai?"

"Si, Victor … come potrei non farlo? In questa ciocca è racchiuso tutto il tuo amore …"

"Ti amo Elena…" dico mentre mi avvento sulle sue labbra.

All'esterno assisto alla scena, sto per emettere un urlo quando Augustin con una mano mi tappa la bocca e mi trascina via, mi dice: "Adesso venite con me, zia! Un bacio non ha mai fatto nascere alcun bambino!"

Sento Joséphine che esulta soddisfatta: "Bravo Padre! Per una volta concordo con Voi! Ih ih …"

Tento di opporre resistenza ma mio nipote è decisamente più forte, non mi resta che arrendermi e seguirlo mentre i presenti ridono.

Vedo mia moglie trattenersi dal ridere, sussurra: "Attento a non fare male alla zia, Augustin!"

"Sta tranquilla cara, se mai sono io a dover stare attento! Ih ih …"

Vedo il mio povero figliolo privo della sua chioma, scoppio in lacrime e dico: " Ahhhhh Bouuuuu …Bambino mio ma cosa ti ha costretto a fare questa ragazzina viziata?!"

"Madre! Statene fuori! Io amo Elena, che Vi sia ben chiaro. E la sposerò. Quindi vedete di muovervi ed organizzate le nostre nozze! Elena, ti presento i miei genitori!"

Sorrido, faccio un inchino e dico: "Sono davvero felice di conoscervi Madame! … Monsieur!"

"Benvenuta ragazza! Sono felice di conoscerti! E finalmente mio figlio ha trovato una fanciulla che lo metta in riga! Brava, così si fa!"

"Ecco io … non avrei mai immaginato che avrebbe tagliato …" guardo il mio fidanzato, sorrido. "Victor, ma lo sai che stai davvero bene con i capelli corti?"

"Beh …. però spero che mi permetterai di farli ricrescere!" dico stringendo un poco a me la mia amata.

Arrossisco e sussurro: "Ma certo Victor …"

Sono in camera con il mio Andrè, guardo perplessa l'abito femminile che la sarta ha consegnato, messo su un manichino. Senza dubbio ci ha pensato la nonna a sistemarlo. Per fortuna sono arrivati anche abiti maschili, li guardo appoggiati sul letto e sorrido.

"Andrè guarda, sono arrivati altri completi …. adatti alla mia nuova taglia!"

"Si, vedo … ma il tuo abito è davvero molto bello, sono sicuro che sarai uno splendore!"

"Si …. forse, però questi sono molto meglio, non trovi?!" dico afferrando una paio di pantaloni nuovi! Come sono felice, pantaloni nuovi, larghi, comodi!

"Si ma … Oscar, credo che gli ospiti saranno arrivati quindi devi affrettarti, devi cambiarti d'abito."

"Uffa …. Andrè …. sei proprio sicuro? Sai …. a me andrebbe bene anche un bel completo maschile ….. e poi vedi, non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarmi con l'abito femminile ….." dico un poco maliziosa, sorridente.

"Ne sei davvero sicura? Ci sono io!"

"TU?! Uhm ….. e tu, saresti capace di aiutarmi con quel ….. coso?!" domando indicando con l'indice il manichino su cui è collocato l'abito femminile. Sarà anche bello, adatto alla mia condizione, ma io preferirei i miei pantaloni!

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

"Oscar! Bambina mia, posso entrare?!" sentiamo la voce della nonna allegra, dall'altra parte della porta.

"Entra Nonna!"

"Bambina …. ma sei ancora vestita così?! Ah …. se non ci fossi io! Bene, su forza, sfilati quegli abiti maschili, devi mettere questo bel vestito! E anche tu Andrè, devi cambiarti! Su forza, muoviti!"

"Agli ordini Nonna! Ah ah ah …"

"Cosa avete da ridere voi due?! Se non ci penso io …. voi sareste capaci di scendere conciati così!"

"Anche se fosse?! Infondo siamo gli eredi della famiglia, nessuno oserebbe criticarci, almeno in faccia! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma cosa dici bambina mia! Voi due adesso vi preparate! Ohhh … mi farete diventare matta! Forza, muovetevi! E poi devo sistemarti i capelli, poi ci vuole il trucco ….. su su …. abbiamo poco tempo! Muoviti!"

"E va bene Nonna!"

"Su …. sfilati tutto, ed indossa questa bella camicia lunga! E senza fare i capricci. Poi devo metterti il corsetto!"

"Il corsetto? No no voglio sentirmi libera, non voglio."

"Niente capricci! E' un corsetto morbido, adatto alla tua condizione! Forza, muoviti!"

"Sei sicura che non farà del male alla mia creatura?"

"Sicurissima! Ti pare che io possa fare del male alla mia bisnipote?! Ahhh …. come sono felice! Ma ora muoviti!"

_**Sicilia, Acireale **_

_**La terra di Polifemo**_

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram ma si può sapere come Oscar e André siano finiti in caserma?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia! Terry, io volevo che Oscar cantasse nel coro della chiesa. E' soltanto colpa tua se sono scapati dalla cappella!"

_**Terry:**_ "No, è soltanto colpa tua, non mia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Mia! Ma si può sapere perché sarebbe colpa mia? Avanti spiegati!"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo! Aizram, quando stavamo scrivendo i dialoghi, tu impersonavi quell'antipatica della Badessa, io invece mi ero calata nei panni di Oscar…"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh, e allora?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Allora! Ma tu non hai fatto altro che provocarmi per tutto il tempo dicendo un mucchio di eresie ed io non ce l'ho fatta più, mi avevi fatto venire i nervi a fior di pelle e mi sono detta: adesso basta! Oscar se ne va. E poi davvero avresti visto Oscar cantare? Beh io davvero non riuscivo a immaginarla!"

_**Aizram: **_"E perché no?! Al limite avrebbe potuto suonare l'organo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, sarebbe stato meglio per tutti che Oscar cantasse ma tu… tu … mi hai provocata e ho preferito allontanarmi da quello spaventapasseri."

_**Aizram: **_"Sei troppo " sanguigna" amica mia."

_**Terry:**_ "E tu sei tremendamente provocatrice. Dimmi, l'hai fatta a posta a stuzzicarmi, non è vero …"

_**Aizram: **_"Chi?! Io! Ma se sono un angelo! Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dimmi caro…"

_**Generale: **_"Se siamo fortunati, le Arpie faranno saltare la società che hanno messo su più di un anno fa! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come, non ne saresti felice?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo che no. Cosa ne sarebbe dell'intero cast? Sospesi tra cielo e terra senza una conclusione … e poi la nostra storia rimarrebbe incompleta: le nipotine resterebbero tutte in pancia, Armand non regolarizzerebbe più la sua posizione di fornicatore e …"

_**Alain: **_"Noooo … Vi prego Generale non parlate in questo modo! … Se le Autrici litigassero, io rimarrei in astinenza per tutta la vita, visto che la mia Sabrina non partorirebbe mai! No no … che sciagura che sarebbe!"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin, solo per lasciarti in astinenza io vorrei che quelle due annullassero il loro sodalizio!"

_**Alain: **_"BOOOOUUU NOOOO … adesso vado io dalle Arpie a convincerle a fermarsi! …. DONZELLE! VI PREGO FERMATEVIII!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, sta arrivando Alain…"

_**Terry:**_ "Vedo, ma cosa vorrà?!"

_**Alain: **_"Puff … puff… donzelle, belle donzelle, puff … puff …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi ma si può sapere perché sei venuto di corsa?"

_**Alain: **_"Perché abbiamo assistito la vostra discussione! … Vi prego non litigate, non voglio che il vostro piano di lavoro vada all'aria e la vostra opera rimanga incompleta! … Anzi, vi supplico, fate in modo di velocizzarvi, fate nascere la mia creatura, davvero non ce la faccio più!"

_**Terry:**_ "Non capisco, ma di cosa stai parlando?!"

_**Alain: **_"Ecco … vedete mie adorate fanciulle, vi abbiamo visto discutere, tutti abbiamo pensato che steste litigando e … litigare significa lasciare l'opera a metà, credo! Perché siamo a metà della storia, vero?"

_**Aizram: **_"Booo e chi lo sa! Forse siamo solo agli inizi! Ih ih …"

_**Terry:**_ "Alain ma cosa ti ha fatto pensare che noi stessimo litigando?"

_**Alain: **_"Ecco … veramente il vecchio pazzo …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah ah … Si, vabbè! Comunque sappiate tutti che MAI, dico MAI Terry ed io litigheremo, chiaro?"

_**Alain: **_"Puff … che sollievo! Ascoltate … riguardo a velocizzarvi un pochino?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Uffa! Ma non avere fretta! C'è tempo Alain!"

_**Alain: **_"Ohh povero me, disgraziato di ex soldataccio! Sniff …"

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Le senti? Che brutta risata!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Visto caro, anzi, sentito. Non litigano, non si separano!"

_**Generale: **_"Spero solo che si scaglino ancora sugli altri, su chiunque basta che non sia io!"

_**Australia: **_"Su, vecchiaccio scimunito e non fare quella faccia!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, possibile che almeno una sola volta non vi dimentichiate di rimanere nella vostra dimora?"

_**Australia: **_"Ma non ci penso nemmeno!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generale, ma perché vi arrabbiate così tanto, su su interloquite con noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Madame Agrifoglio, ho saputo della recensione che avete lasciato su efp ih ih … vi ha risposto il caprone Giosuele in persona! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Si, mi ha detto che sta viaggiando per molte miglia per raggiungere la vostra residenza."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa?! Ed io che pensavo che cercasse Voi!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ahhh ti sarebbe piaciuto eh?! Invece cerca te."

_**Generale: **_"Nooo… ARPIE…"

_**Aizram: **_"Uhmm Terry, sta sbraitando, chissà cosa vuole?"

_**Terry:**_ "Andiamo a vedere …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa c'è Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"E' vero ciò che ha detto Madame Agrifoglio?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Riguardo a cosa?"

_**Generale: **_"Che il caprone sta viaggiando nella speranza di arrivare a palazzo?"

_**Arpie: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"C'è poco da ridere! Vi ricordo che il mio Augusto didietro non è del tutto guarito!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehhhhhhhhhh! Ora basta, hai parlato abbastanza! Carolì vogliamo parlare con te, vieni qui!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ditemi mesdames …"

_**Australia:**_ "Quanti sassoloniiiiii te stai a toglie' Caroli! Sei inarrestabile! Ihjhih mhh- forse dovresti tornare a palazzo Jarjayes! Sai, giusto per dar manforte e... liberare i nostri amati personaggi e noi, anche, ovviamente! Devi liberarci dalla scomoda e.. starnazzante ed irrispettosa presenza della vecchia cornacchia porta iella!"

_**Carolina: **_"Vi riferite alla Badessa?"

_**Australia:**_ "Si."

_**Carolina: **_"Uhm … ho saputo … ma non preoccupatevi, tanto alla festa di fidanzamento sarò presente e mi farò una bella chiacchierata con la Badessa… spero che questa volta non mi cada la pistola!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " Carolina super sonica sei un fenomeno…"

_**Carolina: **_"Io?! Perché cosa ho mai fatto?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Mi hai fatto ridere a crepapelle e poi giustizia è fatta!"

_**Carolina: **_"Spiegatevi!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Hai tirato fuori la pistola e fatto scivolare apposta sul piede dello svedese, perché lo hai fatto a posta, vero?"

_**Aizram: **_"Beh … diciamo che è stato un incidente!"

_**Australia:**_ "Poraccio di un Fessen Arpie, siete malvagie ihihih vi adoro proprio!"

_**Terry: **_"Diciamo che ci siamo un tantino divertite a far cadere la pistola sopra l'unghietta di … Fersen! Ih ih … Carolina in tutto questo ha dato vita al nostro sogno: sentire un "ahiii che male" dalla vocina di Fersen! Ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Eh si! Nu poco ciascuno, non fa male a nessuno!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Evvai! Carolina alla riscossa, è più Generale di voi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite a me Tigre?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, a Voi, a chi se no?! Ah ah ah …"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Cleo_taka_TaniaXeris:**_ " Carolina siete tremenda! Ahahhah …. Fersen! Ma che caspita combinate? Piagnucolate per un unghia rotta? Oscar ha sopportato ferite mortali e dovrà sopportare pure il parto, e voi... Piagnucolate PER UN UNGHIA? Siete un uomo o una donna travestita da uomo, eh? Anzi... noi donne siamo anche piú coraggiose! Dovreste vergognarvi Fersen! Non avete un minimo di onore e coraggio militare!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme! Ma quale onore! N'omme (uomo) che salta come un grillo da un letto all'altro è privo d'onore!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha che verve la nostra regina .. opss mi è.. "sparata la pistola" per sbaglio.. e caso strano no, che dico- stranissimo!... Pum pum! Il ditino o meglio unghietta delicatina del bonazzo sorry, maestà! Del puorc! Swedish! Aeeeee'! Soldato dei .. Dragoncelli in erba Hans? Ahahah che magra figura... in più agli arresti.. domiciliari e poi.. disertato pure dal dottore di corte... ahahahah giornata da dimenticare per il "casanova di Versailles! Ihihih…"

_**Fersen: **_"Vi prego Madamigella non deridetemi, sapete, ho una certa reputazione da difendere … se le dame di Versailles sapessero che mi si è spaccata un'unghia e ho sentito tanto male …"

_**Carolina: **_"Uèèè Svedese! Avite già fatto una brutta figura, ormai tutto lo sanno ca avite chiangiuto (avete chianto) come nu piccirillo!"(bambino)

_**Lupen:**_ "Brava la nostra Arciduchessa! Avete dato filo da torcere a quel "farfallone " di Fersen e a mio avviso avete fatto bene!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Bravissima regina Carolina, mi siete piaciuta tantissimo! Siete andata in aiuto di vostra sorella. Maestà non avete peli sulla lingua e poi siete stata davvero astuta: avete fatto allontanare tutti gli ospiti dal corridoio e avete messo a disposizione anche la guardia reale per non fare avvicinare nessuno alle vostre stanze pur di parlare con il Conte! Maestà siete una donna dal carattere forte, diversa da Maria Antonietta. Se vostra sorella fosse stata come voi, la Francia avrebbe avuto tutta un'altra storia. Ancora complimenti, avete messo in riga tutti, pure il Conte di Fersen!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh grazie piccirrè!"

_**Elektra: **_"Fersen, sei un ufficiale dei Dragoni di Svezia, sei andato in guerra e ti lamenti per un'unghia rotta? Mi sembri quella pappamolla di Maxim! Ah ah ah ..:"

_**Fersen: **_"Ma perché vi siete tutte accanite contro di me?!"

_**Lupen: **_"Fersen, non si salta di letto in letto quando si dice di amare la regina di Francia! Sappiate che il vostro alluce ferito mi ha fatto morire! Ah ah ah …"

_**Fersen: **_"Non è possibile! Io il Conte Hans Alex di Fersen soldato dei Dragoni, preso in giro in questo modo da due pseudo Autrici!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Fersen è inutile che ti lamenti, te lo sei meritato."

_**Fersen: **_" Madame anche Voi contro di me?!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Certo! Anche se è vero che nell'originale sei un bonazzo e mi piacete assai, ma quell'assurdità delle "necessità maschili" è una vera bestemmia! Qui le cose sono due: o imparate a controllare i vostri istinti impellenti quindi a contenervi, oppure se non ci riuscite, in questo caso siete una bestia selvaggia e andreste rinchiuso!"

_**Carolina: **_"Brava piccirrè! Ed è quello che ho fatto: l'ho messo agli arresti!"

_**Dharia:**_ " Stavolta Fersen è cascato davvero male! Che soddisfazione Carolina sono contenta che l'abbiate fatto vedere i sorci verdi! Carolina l'uragano di Versailles!"

_**Carolina: **_"Peccato che il colpo ha frantumato lo specchio, poteva andare meglio! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Maestà avete sistemato a dovere il Conte di Fersen, ma, avete rotto uno specchio, lo sapete che vi attendono sette anni di guai?"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè piccirrè! Possibile ca vivete nel 2020 e crede ancora a queste cose?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Voi forse non ci credete?"

_**Carolina: **_"Certo che no. Sono tutte sciocche superstizioni. E poi chillu (quello) specchio nemmeno mi piaceva, era troppo grande! Madame, tornando a lu svedese, sarà pure nu soldato ma rimane nu caprone. Avete visto quante storie ha fatto per un unghia spezzata?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo che l'ho visto! Il Dragone del re non sa soffrire con dignità e si becca pure l'appellativo di caprone."

_**Carolina: **_"Appunto! Ma che ommo!" (uomo)

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ih ih … Mi sa che Gesuele rivendicherà il copyright!... Dottore…"

_**Dottore di corte:**_ "Si, dite Madame, in cosa posso esservi utile?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "A me nulla, per fortuna godo di ottima salute. Ecco desidero parlarvi..:"

_**Dottore di corte:**_ "Dite pure Madame!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Siete un medico sfaticato!"

_**Dottore di corte:**_ "Come!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Avete forse dimenticato il giuramento di Ippocrate?"

_**Dottore di corte:**_ "Ma certo che no! Ma Vi pare che io soccorra il Conte per un'unghia spezzata? Madame, ne va del mio nome!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Volete solo curare malattie rare? Gli alluci li snobbate?"

_**Dottore di corte:**_ "Oh ma … cosa avrei dovuto fare all'unghia del Conte?! Fasciarla? Ma in che strana storia sono capitato!?"

_**Generale: **_"E lo dite a me?! La mia vita scorreva tranquillamente fino a quando quelle due complici si sono conosciute!"

_**Fersen: **_"Ed io allora?! Generale, le Arpie non mi sopportano, soprattutto Madame!"

_**Generale: **_"A ragion veduta, visto che avete disprezzato mia figlia!"

_**Fersen: **_"Ma cosa dite! Io non ho mai disprezzato Madamigella Oscar, per me è stato sempre il mio migliore amico."

_**Generale: **_"Umm .. comunque meglio così, il mio figlioccio è un vero cavallo di razza!"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**Generale: **_"Zitta Oscar! Sono consapevole che avrò dei nipoti bellissimi: tu sei uno splendore, André beh … fa la sua bella figura e i miei nipoti saranno uno spettacolo ! Ih ih … che soddisfazione!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram hai sentito lo svedese?! Ahhh Quando non lo sopporto! Ti prego fallo sparire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Sta calma, ti prego!"

_**Terry: **_"Non ci riesco! Arg …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ehi Terry, glielo diciamo che tra noi quella che lo detesta di più sei tu? Ed è stata tua l'idea della pistola e tutto il resto!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, vorresti dirgli anche che se fosse stato per me, il colpo che è partito "Accidentalmente" l'avrebbe colpito a un'altra parte? Altro che specchio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehmm .. forse è meglio che nessuno lo venga a sapere! … Per fortuna che ci sono io a tenerti a bada altrimenti chissà cosa combineresti!"

_**Terry: **_"Ohhh ma che fai?! Ricominci? Aizram, io sarei stata ben felice se il colpo di pistola lo avesse reso eunuco."

_**Aizram: **_"Esagerata!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Nooo vi prego! Io amo Fersen!"

_**Aizram: **_"Antonietta, non credevo che ascoltaste le nostre conversazioni!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_ "Mi dispiace madamigella Aizram, so che siete le Autrici di "Avventura" ma io sono innamorata di Hans. Madamigella, Vi ringrazio infinitamente di avere impedito Madame Terry di attuare il suo piano …"

_**Aizram: **_"Non potevo davvero permettere una cosa simile Maestà!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Ohhh la Vostra lealtà Madamigella, mi ricorda tanto l'abnegazione di Madamigella Oscar! … Madamigella grazie per aver disarmato la piuma della Vostra amica!"

_**Terry: **_"Carolina ma la senti tua sorella?"

_**Carolina: **_"Madame Terry, chillà je na (quella è una) scema cornuta! Comunque io sarei stata ben felice se il proiettile avesse colpito lu svedese proprio là, in quel punto dove è tanto orgoglioso."

_**Terry: **_"Sig .. pazienza! Aizram, me l'ha impedito!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Sarebbe stata un'idea! Comunque riguardo alle dame di corte che pasticcione ah ah … hanno perso la parrucca, facendola cadere a terra e per un semplice inchino! Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Ih ih aspettate di vedere la Polignac! Ih ih …"

_**Annalisa:**_ " Generale … ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, si può sapere cosa avete da ridere?"

_**Annalisa:**_ "Vedete, sto leggendo i vecchi capitoli .. ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"E allora?"

_**Annalisa:**_ "Mi ha fatto ridere tantissimo vedervi ballare con Sara … Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere, comunque madame Sara è una dolce donzella, come del resto tutte le mie lettrici.."

_**Ruzzola:**_ " Anch'io sono indietro con i capitoli, sto ancora leggendo le Vostre avventure nel Regno Sabaudo."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa ne pensate?"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Cosa ne penso?! Povero dottor Pautasso certo che tra lei, Josephine e Oscar gli avete fatto passare un brutto quarto d'ora. Comunque si riguardi e guarisca preso."

_**Generale: **_"Ahhh vi riferite alla bronchite?! Uhm … però sappiate che il mio fondoschiena traumatizzato dal caprone sta molto peggio!."

_**Elektra: **_"Ci credo, non fate che spiare .."

_**Australia: **_"E cadere sul tuo Augusto didietro! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Sempre quelle due!"

_**Elektra: **_"Parlate di me e Australia?"

_**Generale: **_"Ohh Tigre, vi prego non fatemi arrabbiare!"

_**Elektra: **_""Tranquillo, almeno per adesso non vi chiamerò vecchio guardone sporcaccione! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Umm .. che pazienza!"

_**Francesca:**_ "Ohhh … io adoro le vostre storie!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, vi riferite alle mie disavventure non è vero?"

_**Francesca:**_ "Ma quali disavventure?! Io me la sto spassando! Mi mettete di buon umore! Ih ih.."

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo certo, immagino…"

_**Monica: "**_Siete troppo forti!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Monica, anche se non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto divertente vi ringrazio a nome della mia sgangherata famiglia.

_**Monica: **_ "Ma prego Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ho una preghiera da farvi…"

_**Monica: "**_Dite pure Generale…"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego, cercate di convincere le Arpie affinché si accaniscano contro Armand, Sassoin … insomma contro chiunque ma non su di me."

_**Monica: **_"Uhm .. lo sapete che non servirebbe a nulla, e poi io mi diverto un mondo. Volete forse che non rida più?"

_**Generale: **_"No no per carità! Chissà perché me l'aspettavo!"

_**Australia:**_ " Certo che lì alla reggia succede di tutto ... figurati a casa del vecchio pazzo! "Pentiti! Pentitevi" "Pentiteviiiiiiiii tuttii" su, ora, qui, subitissimamente! Forzaaaa! Muoversi! Anime infide.. finirete a bruciare tutti all'inferno..." Opss, sorry, mi son fatta trascinare dall'entusiasmo della vecchia cornacchia pazza! Ihihihih ha ragione il mio tesoruccio a chiamarla cosi! Certo che... eliminarla tutti insieme no, eh? Non si può? Che so, un "innocente" imboscata, un colpo "innocentemente scappato alla cieca dalla mano di... oddio, la lista di possibili esecutori è lunga. Da chi cominciare?! Mhhhh! Pensa Australia, pensa!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Augustin ma si può sapere da dove arriva questa donzella? Ho l'impressione che sia un'eretica!"

_**Generale: **_"Zia, la gattaccia è ovunque quindi sopportate … possibilmente in silenzio! Però dovete ammettere che ha ragione: voi non fate che tormentare tutti …"

_**Dharia**_: "Fantastico...La badessa nella casa dei matti mi mancava, non la sopporto! Generale ABBIULA A SO CUNVENTU!"

_**Generale: **_"Come! Ma di quali matti parlate?"

_**Dharia: **_"La vostra simpatica famiglia Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si però … l'ultima frase cosa significa?"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ma come?! Non siete forse un uomo istruito? Quante lingue conoscete?"

_**Generale: **_"Molte, ma ciò che avete detto non l'ho capito! Forse anche vuoi siete del Regno di Napoli?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Dhaira: **_"Ma no! Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme Generà ca la piccirella ha parlato corso!"

_**Generale: **_"Volete dire che vuoi conoscete anche il corso?"

_**Carolina: "**_Sono na femmina di cultura Generà! La guaglioncella( ragazza) vi ha appena detto di aprire il convento per vostra zia ed io aggiungo: buttate le chiavi! Ah ah ah …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ma come osate?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma state zitta ca site (che siete) davvero seccante! Uè Autrice ma dove l'avite trovato stu guaio!(avete trovata questo guaio?)

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ohhhh …"

_**Mazia:**_ "Oscar, tua zia è davvero insopportabile sinceramente non saprei come definirla, è davvero scocciante al 100%. Offende in continuazione, a me da molto fastidio, non mi piace per niente, qualcuno deve prendere provvedimenti."

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, se ancora oserà insultarmi, giuro che la rinchiudo nelle segrete finché non deciderà di lasciare il convento."

_**Mazia:**_ "Oscar, guarda, meno male che non ci sono io nel capitolo altrimenti prenderei con la spada e l'appenderei al muro."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh Madame, dunque la pensate come me?!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Ma certo! Suor Clotilde mi è antipatica."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Ben detto, la badessa è davvero insopportabile!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Ma come osate?!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Osiamo eccome! Forse le ti è stato imposto a prendere i voti? Oppure hai avuto un amore segreto? Però ciò non toglie che sei insopportabile. Vai a messa spii tutti …"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Io non spio."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Lei non spia, sorveglia! Ih ih …"

_**Carolina: **_"Già. È proprio una Jarjayes! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Generà mi correggo: a parte voi nessuno della famiglia spia e sorveglia, quindi non posso dire che è una Jarjayes ma che vi somiglia, è identica a vuje." (voi)

_**Mazia: **_"Comunque Suor Clotilde, possibile che anche quando Jo parlava con la sorella addirittura hai origliato?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Prego! Passavo per caso e ho ascoltato. Non è certo colpa mia se mio nipote ha un mucchio di segreti da nascondere!"

_**Mazia: **_"La verità e che sei proprio pettegola …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"IO! MA COME OSATE?!"

_**Mazia: **_"Oso eccome! Addirittura se andata da tuo nipote affinché si pentisse di quello che hanno fatto ma come ti permetti? Poi c'è Madame pom pom e la sua cameriera … ecco, io la metterei a dormire nella stessa stanza di suor Clotilde…"

_**Oscar:**_ "Uhm .. ma lo sapete che sarebbe un'idea!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin ma hai sentito? Madame Mazia è una donna davvero coraggiosa, pur non conoscendola, le ha detto il fatto suo."

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, a me basta che qualcuno la fustighi verbalmente, spero almeno nel siparietto di non sentire più quel "pentitevi"."

_**Marguerite: **_"Lo spero caro, lo spero …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Certo che la Badessa è insopportabile, vero Oscar?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Lo dite a me?!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Certo, visto che ti ha fatto irritare. Invece di cantare nel coro della chiesa sei scappata per unirti ai tuoi soldati."

_**Oscar:**_ "Meglio trascorrere le giornate in caserma che sopportare la zia di mio padre!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha addirittura Oscarina che, ormai sei quasi esaurita, sei dovuta scappare in caserma.. con pancione... misteriosamente esploso da un giorno all'altro! La piccola Sophie sta crescendo, piccina!"

_**Oscar: **_"Già … sono diventata davvero enorme!"

_**Elektra: **_"Vero, sei diventata enorme ma anche sfacciata."

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa!"

_**Elektra: **_" Calma, lasciami spiegare, dunque … Oscar ti avevo detto che dopo il settimo mese la pancia lievita ogni giorno. Tu sei comoda con i pantaloni anche perché siete quasi in inverno e ti scaldano. Mia figlia Carrie è nata il 23 Luglio dunque un gran caldo e con i vestiti leggeri stavo fresca. Li ho usati anche per Chris, anche se è nato il 12 Ottobre."

_**Oscar: **_"Volete dire che se fosse estate mi sarei vestita in un altro modo? Magari con delle vesti?"

_**Elektra: **_"Si."

_**Oscar: **_"No. Mai! Avrei indossato gli abiti leggeri di mio marito. E poi, spiegatemi, perché avete detto che sono diventata sfacciata?!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … André, Oscar, siete davvero teneri ma anche sfacciati! Ih ih … e commettere "incesti" dato che siete fratello e sorella per colpa del Generale, con le sue idee pazze."

_**Generale: **_"Tigre ma cosa dite! Le mie idee non sono pazze. E poi cosa avrei fatto di male? … Bah… tutti contro di me!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITI AUGUSTIN, PENTITI! E tu Joséphine dovresti viveri in castità…"

_**Josephine: **_"COSA! Ma Zia!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ti ho sentita stanotte!"

_**Josephine: **_"Zia, allora anche Voi spiate come mio padre!"

_**Elektra: **_"Joséphine che deve vivere in castità?! Ah ah ah ah … Jo, la cornacchia non ti conosce bene!"

_**Josephine: **_"Madame, mia zia avrà modo di conoscermi!"

_**Alain: **_"Che cornacchia pazza!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … La cornacchia pazza, il vecchio pazzo e il diavolo biondo. Alain hai un sacco di fantasia! Ah ah ah …"

_**Alain: **_"Madame ma li avete visti? Credo che l'unico sano di mente sia proprio io. Io in questa gabbia di matti!"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin! Ma sei impazzito?!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma Signore, nel vostro palazzo non si dorme mai. Tutti urlano, strepitano e il pazzo sarei io?! Bah … roba da pazzi!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ahahah bravo tesoruccio!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ma cosa pretendo dalle tue figlie se TU Augustin sei un fornicatore!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ah ah ah … Si, si Generale siete un fornicatore, Voi avete dato un cattivo esempio alle Vostre figlie, tutte tranne Luisa! Ah ah ah ..."

_**Australia:**_ " Ah ah ah … che scene ragazze... sicuro mangiate qualcosa di .. specialissimo per pensare a ste cose."

_**Aizram: **_"Chi? Noi? Ma cosa dici Australia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Suvvia Autrici, condividete il segreto, si?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma di quale segreto stai parlando?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Generale, le Autrici non vogliono dircelo, su, siate buono e diteci la verità."

_**Generale: **_"Ma io non posso anticiparvi nulla senza il consenso delle Arpie!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " "E va bene, non insisto però lasciatemi dire che siete stato a dir poco fenomenale, avete messo al suo posto l'arcigna di vostra zia ... deduco che sia un tantino invidiosa della vostra famiglia forse perché le assurde regole del vostro tempo l'hanno costretta a prendere i voti, però sono sicura che anche lei nasconda un segreto, quale? Su avanti, spifferate!"

_**Cleo_taka_TaniaXeris:**_ "Ahhh generale Jarjayes, davvero mi dispiace! Siete circondato solo da donnicciole che si spacciano per uomini, e vostra zia che fa tanto la santarellina, secondo me ha combinato qualcosa di grave per essere stata costretta a prendere i voti! "

_**Generale: **_"Ma vi ho già detto che non posso, vi prego non insistete!"

_**Lupen:**_ " Generale, se mi permettete, vi consiglio di rimandate vostra zia in convento, prima che Oscar la infili con la spada!Ah ah ah …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Suor Clotilde è davvero eccessiva: è vero che certi eccessi vanno evitati perché fuori dalla Legge di Nostro Signore, ma non tutto è un eccesso condannabile come dice lei! L'amore ad esempio non lo è.. e nemmeno il bidet, che almeno ai miei tempi serve solo per lavarsi e basta. Il problema è che qui ci sono due estremi: da un lato la zia Clotilde col paraocchi, dall'altro i Jarjeays che in certe cose - vedi adozione di André e visite ai bordelli o fare certe cose in luoghi sacri come i conventi - vanno davvero nell'eccesso e sbagliano. Però qui debbo dire un URRA' per il generale: finalmente inizia a capire come va il mondo su come ci si comporta con le mogli, che hanno sempre ragione!

_**Generale: **_" Madame Tetide, sono un uomo di mondo: se io non dessi sempre ragione a mia moglie, finirei dritto dritto nella stanza degli ospiti, quindi non mi conviene contradirla! … Ahhh Quanti problemi!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sentite, credo che Anna abbia ragione, magari da giovane, difficile credere anche lei lo fu, un giorno molto lontano fa! ihih aveva un fidanzato. Sfortunatamente per lei ... ma sicuramente fortunatissimamente per lui, me lo vedo, zampettare allegramente per lo scampato pericolo ahah ... e diventata Badessa... rimandarla anche a calci! Da dove proviene no, eh? Deve per forza restare per il matrimonio del caro Armand? Che sfigato uomo, ci sto provando. Ma...comunque se continua cosi... a lanciare maledizioni dovunque e a chiunque... mmmh … prima o poi tutti stecchiti ci restano! Ahaha comunque si, se deve rompere, brava Marguerite. Per il suggerimento: Mandala dalla pom pom & company.. almeno si rende utile e si guadagna vitto e alloggio, comunque forzato su tutta famiglia! Manco il povero Carletto si salva. Ci fossi stata tu Caroli' cara. Ehhhh ma lo so che eri.. occupata."

_**Carolina: **_"Eh si, mia cara Madamigella! Ho dovuto occuparmi e lu svedese, ma state tranquilla che avrò modo di farmi una bella chiacchierata con la famigerata Badessa!"

_**Australia:**_ "Prossima nella lista.. eliminazione: Polignac! Ihihih. Pulizie di primavera a palazzo

Reale , giusto! Ahahahaha…"

_**Carolina: **_"Giustissimo piccirrè! Ah ah ah …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " Carolina, lasciami dire che sei stata strepitosa con quelle cortigiane, le hai fatte inchinare così tanto che alla fine le hai fatte cadere.  
Già mi immagino con il loro mal di schiena e i dolori alle ginocchia ma come hai asserito nel capitolo precedente: così imparano ad offendere l'imperatrice Maria Carolina Lorena d'Asburgo, regina delle due Sicilie se non che, moglie de lu pourc!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Esatto Madamigella! E come ha detto poco fa Madamigella Australia, adesso tocca alla Polignac!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Maestà, non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa avete in serbo per lei, penso che ne vedremo delle belle!"

_**Carolina: **_"Diciamo che ci sarà da divertirsi, così Antonietta finalmente aprirà gli occhi!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Bravissima Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Grazie piccirrè!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " Girodelle, permetti che ti dica qualcosina?"

_**Victor: **_"Madamigella Cleo, Vi giuro che non ne posso più! Tra mia madre, mio padre e il Generale, sto impazzendo!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Appunto Girodelle, ma si può sapere che madre avete? Forse si è dimenticata che non siete più un bambino? Certo che è davvero tremenda!"

_**Victor: **_"Lo so Madamigella! Mia madre è un vero supplizio."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Secondo me fate prima a riconciliarvi con Elena, così potrete scappare a gambe levate dal vostro palazzo. A proposito dopo le nozze dove andrete a vivere? Spero lontano dalla contessa madre!"

_**Victor: **_"Chi può dirlo?! Tutti dipenderà cosa hanno progettato le Arpie, vedremo!"

_**Australia: **_" Comunque na piaga tua mamma! Maro'? Ma dove l'avete trovata a questa? Nooo, stress solo a sentirla parlare! Ahaha su Victorino, ormai ti tocca! Zac Zac e di addio a quei splendenti e lucenti capelli e.. diventa uomo e portati a casa Girodelle la tua promessa cosi, una in meno dai Jarjayes! ahaha

…"

_**Victor: **_"I miei capelli?! Certo che le Arpie sono senza cuore."

_**Katia:**_ "Però dai che male c'è ad usare il bidet. Spero che Elena non dia ascolto alle vostre figlie e si riguardassero loro spero che lei e Victor possano riappacificarsi.

_**Generale:**_ "Madame! il bidet è uno strumento del demonio! Lo usano nei luoghi di perdizione prima di consumare!"

_**Katia:**_ "Questo lo avevo capito. E poi Elena dovrebbe essere contenta che lui sia stato onesto con lei poteva non dirle nulla ma secondo me avrebbe sbagliato. Non si può legare una persona con la menzogna."

_**Generale:**_ "Ho capito Madame … ma dire certe cose …. così! Egli ne ha fatto uso nella sua villa di campagna, con le sue amichette! Ma insomma! C'è modo e modo di dire le stesse cose!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Girodelle temo davvero che la tua fidanzata vi chiederà un pegno d'amore, chissà se l'accontenterete?"

_**Victor: **_"Sig … allora non avete ancora letto? Ho dovuto sacrificare la mia splendida chioma per amor suo!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Girodelle fai cadere le braccia con i tuoi ragionamenti. Forse, la Regina di Napoli dovrebbe darti una bella lezione."

_**Victor: **_"Ma cosa ho detto di male?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Il guaio è che, finché non ti sarai sposato, la vecchia pazza vogliosa non se ne andrà."

_**Victor: **_"Vi riferite alla zia di Elena?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Esatto! E poi che dire di tua madre?! Non c'è che dire, ha un bel caratterino, di quelle che non mollano mai la presa sul figlio."

_**Victor: **_"Madame, purtroppo sono l'ultimo rampollo del casato e, per mia disgrazia, mia madre mi vedrà sempre con il suo bambino! Sig …"

_**Tetide:**_ "Victor .."

_**Victor: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Sapete cosa penso?"

_**Victor: **_"No, cosa?"

_**Tetide:**_ "Una moglie come Oscar ti avrebbe fatto un gran bene, poiché ti avrebbe raddrizzato."

_**Victor: **_"Ma … cosa dite Madame! Certo, sono sicurissimo che mi avrebbe sottomesso ma infondo per me non sarebbe stato un problema, visto che per vent'anni sono stato ai suoi ordini! Comunque, ha preferito il suo attendente a me! .. Tante volte mi sono chiesto cosa avesse più di me?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ahhhh Come non lo sai?!"

_**Aizram: **_"André è bellissimo!"

_**Lupen: **_"Unico…"

_**Cleo Rozenfel: **_"Insuperabile!"

_**Mazia: **_"Ahhh che farei per incontrare un uomo come lui!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi ehi un momento qui si parla di mio marito!"

_**Terry: **_"E allora? Non possiamo esprimere ciò che pensiamo? Ti ricordo Oscar che siamo nel nostro tempo, esattamente nel 2020 e viviamo in un paese democratico, quindi se mi va di dire che Mister maglietta appiccicata è bellissimo, l'uomo dei sogni di tutte noi donne, io lo dico, capito?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Arg … Arpia!"

_**Australia: **_"Oèèè! Con tutto il rispetto, l'uomo dei miei sogni è il mio tesoruccio Alain."

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Il mio è Hans .."

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhh Antoniè e Jamme! Ca lu svedese ci è mancato poco che piangesse per un'unghia spezzata!"

_**Simona:**_ "Puff puff pant pant! Generale... eccomi! Scusate ma sono di corsissima! Volevo approfittare per dire al conte di Fersen che è stato mooooooolto fortunato a rimetterci solo un'unghia. Dopo aver definito Oscar il suo migliore amico la famosa sera del ballo... un pugno sul naso vi avrei dato io! Cecato di uno svedese! Generale, riguardo a vostra zia, vi consiglio di rinchiuderla nelle segrete se ci tenete alla tranquillità vostra e di tutta la famiglia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Simona, come sarebbe! Quel debosciato ha osato definire la mia splendida piccola dolce innocua figliola "il suo migliore amico"? Ma io quello lo strangolo! Donnaiolo impenitente! Per quanto concerne la zia... cosa posso farci? Non posso mica cacciarla, ella è la sorella di mio padre ..."

**Simona:** "Generale, per quanto riguarda lo svedese la colpa è un po' anche vostra e della vostra scelta di crescere Oscar come un uomo, ma se cercate un'opinione sincera... chiedete a vostro genero, penso sarebbe interessante sentire quel che pensa a riguardo.

Per la zia, magari potreste suggerirle una immediata clausura per pregare per le vostre anime?

_**Tetide:**_ "Victor, ci hanno interrotti …"

_**Victor: **_"Continuate pure Madame, prego…"

_**Tetide:**_ "No, stavolta voglio parlare con le Autrici. Per favore non tagliate la chioma a Victor, anche lui è così bonazzo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ah ah ah … Beh credo che avrai letto il capitolo prima del siparietto! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Oh povero cappellone, mi spiace in fondo sai? Certo che tu … Vecchio scimunito, stavi provocando un divorzio ahaha te pozzino! Ahah uff … tutti contro Victorino! Oddio, la tua bocca e più veloce del tuo cervello, quello si... pero costringerti a tagliare i capelli... argh Australia qui bisogna cercare di sopravvivere alla meno peggio, che altro dire! Ahah e a proposito di sopravvivenza... c'è mancato poco che ci lasciassi le penne, dannato vecchiaccio: lo scherzetto che mi hai fatto quando eravamo in escursione alle pendici del vulcano ... Mi hai giocata, sono rientrata giusto in tempo per riuscire a dire 2 paroline in croce nel siparietto ma sappilo, me la pagherai! Trema uomo, coso o Generale che sei... la vendetta è dolce! Ahahahah Mhhhh, che idea geniale! quasi quasi chiedo alle Arpie se vogliono coalizzarsi con me .. e da troppo tempo che il vecchio pazzo non si fa male ahahah ihihihih. Ohohoh"

_**Generale: **_"E invece vi sbagliate Gattaccia! Forse non avete ancora letto? Sono scivolato nella vasca da bagno."

_**Australia: **_"Ah ah ah … ben ti sta, così impari a spiare tutti, guardone!"

_**Elektra: **_"Spione e sporcaccione!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma come vi permettete?!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Generale anche se siete uno spione e avete un carattere insopportabile però dobbiamo ammettere che amate la vostra famiglia …"

_**Generale: **_"Mi pare ovvio! Io voglio solo assicurarmi che stiano tutti bene ma a quanto pare tutti fraintendono le mie azioni!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Beh, però un poco spione lo siete! Madame Marguerite siete una persona dolce e nobile d'animo. Mi avete commossa, amate vostra cognata e la piccola Elena."

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Madame Mazia ma come potrei comportarmi in modo diverso? Io amo tutti e poi voglio che tutta sia fatto con giustizia."

_**Mazia:**_ "Siete ammirevole Madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Grazie Madame Mazia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Tetide volete parlarmi?"

_**Tetide:**_ "Mio esimio Generale, ammiro il vostro senso del dovere, ma mi permetto di dirvi che se una legge è ingiusta e dannosa, obbedire ad essa significa rendersene complice, e dunque colpevole! A meno che non si sia sotto minaccia di morte o di integrità personale.."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, se vi riferite a mia zia beh … ecco … sccc … ora vi svelo un segreto …"

_**Tetide:**_ " "Quale?"

_**Generale:**_ "Vedete, mia zia, a differenza di Armand, ha preso i voti non per costrizione ma per scelta, certo mio nonno non si è opposto, anzi, però … ehm .. credo di aver parlato un poco troppo, scoprirete il resto più avanti. Riguardo ad Armand, si, povero fratello mio, mio padre l'ha costretto a prendere i voti, eravamo ragazzi, ed io non mi sono mai domandato il perché e quando mi sono reso conto delle assurde regole di cui facciamo parte ho deciso di rendere libere le mie figlie!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Mi fa piacere! Comunque sappiate che apprezzo altamente il modo in cui avete allevato Oscar, dandole una vita che è vita, vera e libera.. e non una vita di bambola.  
Grazie per le Vostre parole Madame!"

_**Annalisa: **_"Generale siete un mito!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io?! Oh… sono lusingato …"

_**Simona:**_ "Scusate Tetide e Annalisa ma anch'io ho qualcosa da dire al Generale."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame avete letto la one che le Arpie hanno scritto? Pazzesco! Quelle due per un loro capriccio mi hanno lasciato in ammollo...etciùù.."

_**Simona:**_ "Siiiiii Generale, l'ho letta e che dire... esattamente quello che tutti avremmo voluto vedere!

Per quanto Vi riguarda è stato davvero irrispettoso da parte delle Arpie lasciarvi in ammollo, alla vostra età poi è ancora più pericoloso. Si sa che anche un raffreddore può essere nocivo superati gli ...anta!

_**Generale:**_ "Un momento madame! Io non sono ... em ... anziano, anzi! Ih ih lo leggerete ne prossimo capitolo. Comunque... e ... si, le Arpie mi hanno lasciato in ammollo etciù…"

_**Simona:**_ "Ecco Generale prendete questi fazzoletti, sono di una carta speciale una volta usati si buttano via.

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madame... etciù... prrrrrr .. scusatemi ma avevo la necessità di soffiarmi il naso."

_**Simona:**_ "Prego prego Generale, ora prendete questa pasticca con un poco d'acqua. Si chiama Aspirina ed è un medicamento in uso nel mio tempo, vi aiuterà per il vostro raffreddore. A proposito, anche Madame si è raffreddata?"

_**Generale:**_ "Sì anche lei. Ormai siamo in ammollo nella vasca da circa 36 ore. Spero che a breve le Arpie aprano il loro mezzo infernale, mi riferisco al Dropbox e ci tirino fuori etciù …"

_**Simona:**_ "Ooooooh povero Generale, non avete più l'età per certe cose! prendete questi altri pacchetti di fazzolettini ed una pasticca per Madame. Ricordatevi di avvolgervi bene negli accappatoi, intanto parlerò alle Arpie. Arpieeeeeeee! Al Generale stanno spuntando le branchie! Ma vi sembra il caso fargli fare certe cose alla sua età?! Almeno tiratelo fuori prima che si buschi una polmonite, già sbraita quando sta bene! Però... ripensandoci, una bella tracheite? Così per un po' non può urlare."

_**Terry: **_"Tranquilla Simona, tanto al generale difficilmente la voce va via…"

_**Aizram: **_"A meno che non lo decidiamo noi. Ah ah ah.. Riguardo alle branchie... beh..."

_**Terry: **_"Si... tra poco apriremo il Dropbox e forse lo tiriamo fuori prima di tornare a lavoro , forse..."

_**Tina:**_ "Comunque anche se vi siete raffreddato non fa nulla…"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa!"

_**Tina:**_ "Si, avete sentito bene. Aizram, Terry, proprio ieri avevo espresso il desiderio di vedere il seguito di questa scena, lo avete realizzato."

_**Paola:**_ "Bellissima!"

_**Perla:**_ "Ma che bella sorpresa che ci avete fatto con questa "one"! Siete state davvero brave!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Fosse andato veramente così veramente, saremmo stati felici tutti."

"_**Aizram:**_ "La one, l'abbiamo realizzata grazie al sondaggio di Giusy …"

_**Terry:**_ "Beh … credo che tutti noi ci siamo tolti un bel sassolino dalla scarpa. Grazie ragazze!"

_**Giusy:**_ "Siii Brave!"

_**Lucia:**_ "Brave!"

_**Dharia: "**_Amori mie, come sono stati dolci!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Molto romantica!"

_**Tetide:**_ "Un bel momento che avremo voluto vedere tutti!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Gli autori della serie, invece, la fanno rimanere ferma al suo posto anche se stupita e tagliano la scena."

_**Aizram:**_ "Ecco … era ora che qualcuno ci facesse vedere la scena."

_**Kiara:**_ "Molto dolci e nostalgici …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Che belli … un sogno!"

_**Monica:**_ "Si, la nuova one shot è bellissima, mi è sembrato di vederli e sentirli come in una delle puntate. Complimenti ragazze!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie!"

_**Perlita:**_ "Fabulosa historia bellas."

_**Red Drago:**_ "Oscar e André anno preso coscienza!"

_**Generale:**_ "Etciuuuu… intanto io ho preso il raffreddore per colpa loro!"

_**Giusy:**_ "Ah ah ah … Che simpatico il nostro Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, mi sono raffreddato a causa del vostro sondaggio! Etciuuuu…"

_**Tutti:**_ "Salute Generale! Ah ah ah …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Che gabbia di matti! Dovrebbero tutti inchinarsi... e Gesuele dietro di loro, pronto all'azione!"

_**Terry:**_ "Aizram, è giunto il momento della nostra sorpresa, su presto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si … ecco … E per far ridere tutti, darò a lui la parola."

_**Terry:**_ "E vai! Su … avanti! … Eccolo, sta arrivando…"

_**Gesuele:**_ "CARICAAAA ADESSO VI SISTEMO TUTTI!"

_**Lupen: **_"Guardate!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ma non è possibile! E' Gesuele! Finalmente è arrivato!"

_**Terry:**_ "Visto che non fai che invocarlo, alla fine Aizram ed io abbiamo deciso di fargli prendere parte nel siparietto. Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Ma sta correndo in questa direzione!"

_**Terry:**_ "Certo!

_**Gesuele:**_ "CARICAAAA …"

_**Suor clotilde: **_"AIUTOO MA QUEL DANNATO CAPRONE HA CATTIVE INTENZIONI …"

_**Gesuele:**_ "ADESSO VI SISTEMO IO! VOGLIO INCORNARVI AD UNO AD UNO …"

_**Generale: **_"NOOO IO NO. SONO STATO GiA' INCORNATO! PIETA'…"

_**Gesuele:**_ "VI LASCERO' PER ULTIMO, COMINCERO' DA SUOR CLOTILDE E POI MADAME POM POM…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"AHHHH NOOOO AIUTOOO! PIETA' ARPIE!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Guardate come corre la Badessa!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Dietro le quinte ….**_

_**Il Generale e Madame Marguerite sono nella vasca da bagno …..**_

_**Generale:**_ "Sccc …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa succede Augustin?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, le Arpie stanno discutendo nuovamente … negli ultimi tempi quelle due stanno discutendo molto spesso, sono sicuro che prima o poi litigheranno…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ancora con questa storia caro?! No, ti prego, io voglio che la nostra Avventura non si interrompa …"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, intanto portiamo a termine la nostra attuale avventura! .. Su avanti vieni qui, facciamo in fretta, non vorrei davvero che ci combinassero qualche tiro mancino. Quelle due non sanno che siamo nascosti nella toillette a fare il "nostro bagno…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Davvero credi che le Arpie non lo sappiano?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non lo so, perciò dobbiamo affrettarci!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Aspetta … ma stanno discutendo davvero! Ma cosa dicono?"

_**Generale:**_ "Aspetta … cerchiamo di ascoltare un poco, però dopo concludiamo …."

_**Aizram:**_ "Nord contro sud…"

_**Terry:**_ "Ma io non ci ho neppure pensato. Comunque i fanatici e i simpatici ci sono al Nord, al Centro e al Sud. A proposito il centro cos'è? Poveretti sono invisibili. "

_**Aizram:**_ "Quella cosa che sta tra il nord e il sud."

_**Terry:**_ "Quindi non hanno un'identità?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "In teoria … Ma per me il sud inizia appena oltre il Po..."

_**Terry:**_ "E daiiiiiii è troppo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "E si..."

_**Terry:**_ "Quindi secondo te e alcuni gli unici nordici sono: lombardo- veneti?"

_**Aizram:**_ "No. Anche e soprattutto Piemonte!"

_**Terry: **_"E piemontesi! Ho dimenticato il Piemonte! Forse inconsciamente volevo spostarvi a sud! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Arg …"

_**Terry: **_"Non ti sta bene?"

_**Aizram:**_ "No."

_**Generale: **_"Hai ascoltato Marguerite?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, caro! Stanno discutendo del Nord e del Sud. Ma mi pare ovvio che lo facciano, lo sappiamo tutti che madamigella Arpia è piemontese e Madame Arpia è Pugliese! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, mi sa tanto che le Arpie siano due razziste!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa dici?! Non è vero!"

_**Generale: **_"Certo che lo sono, ma non le senti? Sono l'una contro l'altra … Ih ih … Me ne rallegro, così imparano a farmi i dispetti!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma cosa dici?! Se fossero razziste il loro sodalizio non sarebbe durato così tanto! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"E adesso perché ridi?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin, non ti pare curioso?"

_**Generale: **_"Che si siano conosciute sul web?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Nooo Che ironia del destino appartengono a due estremi italici ma entrambe le regioni iniziano con la lettera "P" Piemonte, Puglia."

_**Generale: **_"E' vero! Ma guarda che coincidenza! … Ih ih … la Piemontese e la Pugliese! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Cosa fai, adesso sei tu che ti burli di loro?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma nemmeno a pensarci, anche se sarei tentato a farlo ma visto che sono due Arpie vendicative meglio che zittisca! Comunque cara, prima che quelle due PP ci facciano saltare il nostro incontro amoroso, affrettiamoci!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, caro, hai ragione! Di quelle due PP c'è poco da fidarsi!"

_**Generale: **_"Come sei bella mia Marguerite … su avanti vieni qui …"

_**Terry:**_ __"Guarda che non mi impressionerebbe per niente se un dì mi svegliassi e qualcuno mettesse la cartina geografica sotto sopra. Ma ovviamente sempre la Puglia con le temperature che possiede!"

_**Aizram: **_"No no ... devi venire qui...anzi... in alta montagna!"

_**Terry:**_ __"Solo a Luglio."

_**Aizram:**_"Congeleresti anche a luglio di notte."

_**Terry:**_ __"Mio marito, quando ha prestato servizio a Trieste è rimasto TRAUMATIZZATO. No, grazie! Da qui non mi sposto se non per una vacanza ma solo in pieno luglio!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bruno traumatizzato? Esagerata!"

_**Terry: **_"Si si per il troppo freddo! E poi guarda che nemmeno io mi sposterei dal mio bellissimo e amatissimo paese di origine, quindi chi più di me ti capisce! W il mio paese con tutti i suoi difetti."

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Uèèèèè piccirrè sapite (sapete) come dicono a Napoli? Ogni scarafone je bello a mamma soje!"

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …" 

_**Generale: **_"Brave brave ... discutete ... ih ih ih ... che io sono nella vasca ..."

_**Carolina: **_"Ma io non aggio (ho) ancora capito: ma vje (voi) due Arpie site (siete) o no italiane? A me date l'impressione ca vi stiate dividendo il territorio: na Nordista e na Sudista!

_**Aizram: **_"Uhm ... in effetti ..."

_**Carolina: **_"Quindi lu regno italico non è stato ancora unito? possibile? E jamme!"

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Non sono stati fatti gli italiani."

_**Carolina: **_"Che schifezza che sto ascoltando! Però madame Arpia si sente italiana!"

_**Aizram: **_"Pensate Maestà che adesso sono stati realizzati dei confini regionali, con tanto di frontiere chiuse!"

_**Carolina: **_"Forse a causa del virus? Ma je na vergogna!"

_**Aizram: **_"Maestà... purtroppo è così! E ci hanno pure messo la museruola Alla prossima ci metteranno il chador."

_**Carolina: **_"Ohhhh ma allora je meglio lu regno e lu pourc di mio marito che poi sarebbe anche il mio!"

_**Aepie: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Carolina: **_"Piccirrè da vuje fa troppo freddo meglio lu caldo del mio regno …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma voi siete austriaca …"

_**Carolina: **_"Vero… ma ormai sono quasi trent'anni che vivo nel caldo Sud della Vostra meravigliosa Penisola! Madame Terry, concordo con Vuje (voi) anch'io soffrirei le temperature nordiche!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Voi in questo momento siete in Francia…"

_**Carolina: **_"Si, si, ma questo non significa che non soffra il freddo. A proposito a do sta lu Generale?"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … Nella vasca da bagno in compagnia di Marguerite!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh per San Gennà che femmina fortunata Madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Ascolta Aizram che ne diresti di fare uno scherzetto ai due attempati sposini?"

_**Aizram: **_"Magnifica idea Terry … aspetta, apro il Dropbox…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ehi voi due, si può sapere cosa avite in mente?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … Maestà voglio che gli sposini abbiamo una vasca moderna, molto moderna … ih ih … sapete, nel nostro tempo esistono le vasche con lo sportello, io la voglio aprire così l'acqua si riversa sul pavimento e loro crederanno che si sia rotta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Terry: **_"Magnifica idea Aizram, su presto. Cosa aspetti?!"

_**Carolina: **_"Certo ca lu povero Generale ha ragione: site davvero delle Arpie! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhhhh Margueriteeeeee sei magnificaaaaa…."

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustinnnnnn ….."

_**Generale: **_"AHHHHHHH COSA SUCCEDE?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augistinnn … hai rotto anche la vasca! … Cielo che disastro!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite questaoè l'ennesimo dispetto di quelle due!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma possibile che qualsiasi cosa accada tu debba dare la colpa alle Arpie?"

_**Generale: **_"La colpa è loro, di chi se no?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su su caro, rialziamoci … dobbiamo asciugarci prima che le Arpie vengano a disturbarci …"

_**Generale: **_"Forse non l'hanno già fatto?"

_**Origliamo dietro la porta**_

_**Tutte in coro: **_"TUTTO BENE GENERALE?"

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO SIETE DISPETTOSE! MA NON POTEVATE LASCIARCI IN PACE?"

_**Carolina: **_"E JAMME GENERA' CA A NUJE (noi) CE PIACE RIDERE E SCHERZARE!"

_**Generale: **_"Non è possibile! Adesso anche l'imperatrice ci spia! .. Poveri noi!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su coraggio caro, meglio rivestirci, non vorrei che si radunasse tutta la famiglia per burlarsi di noi!"

_**Generale: **_"Santa pazienza! Presto, vestiamoci!"

_**Aizram: **_"Quei due possibile che ci mettano tanto tempo?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, si stanno vestendo .. ih ih …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma abbiamo fretta di ripartire, ci stanno aspettando tutti! … Ahhh … ecco che finalmente aprono la porta!"

_**Generale: **_"Si può sapere perché avete tutta questa fretta?"

_**Aizram: **_"Dobbiamo partire immediatamente per la Terra dei Ciclopi."

_**Generale: **_"Cosa! Cosa vi siete inventate adesso?"

_**Carolina: **_"E jamme Generà! Possibile ca non vi è bastato tutto questo tempo? Ne vulite (volete) altro?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma no, cosa dite Maestà?! E va bene andiamo, siamo pronti … ma vedete di non fare scherzi!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma quale scherzi? Noi siamo due donzelle serie, serissime! … Pronti?! Andiamo …."

_**Terry: **_"Eccoci qua ci siamo tutti!"

_**André:**_ "Ohhh ma che meraviglia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Guarda André! Siamo su di una spiaggia dove ci sono rocce nere …"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, sono rocce laviche."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma è meraviglioso!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, vedi … le rocce si innalzano dal mare …"

_**Oscar: **_"Visto André, questo è davvero bellissimo!"

_**Terry: **_Amici. Siamo sulla Riviera dei Ciclopi, ci troviamo a nord di Catania…"

_**Armand: **_"Ma è uno splendido tratto di litorale! … Davvero molto bello!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand hai notato che le spiagge sono per lo più rocciose?"

_**Armand: **_"Si ma sono perfette per fare il bagno. Oh Anna, non riesco più a resistere … per colpa delle Arpie, non ricordo più da quanto tempo non sei mia!"

_**Anna: **_"Sccc … Armand calmati, potrebbe ascoltarti tua zia!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, appena l'Arpia ci avrà dato qualche nozione storica, tu ed io faremo il bagno in queste acque."

_**Charles: **_"Come desideri mia adorata!"

_**Carlo: **_"Madamigella Aizram, perché si chiama "Costa dei Ciclopi?"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedi Carlo, la costa dei Ciclopi deve il suo nome a una leggenda omerica secondo cui le imponenti rocce nere che si innalzavano dal mare erano state lanciate dal ciclope Polifemo in un disperato tentativo di fermare la fuga di Odisseo. L'arcipelago è compreso nell'Area marina protetta Isole Ciclopi. Un luogo di grande pregio naturalistico, non solo per le formazioni rocciose in basalto, ma anche per il fondale marino, la fauna e la flora. Del resto, qui l'attività vulcanica ha dato origine a splendide formazioni rocciose, tra cui grotte straordinarie e scogliere vertiginose ricoperte da una vegetazione lussureggiante.

_**Carlo: **_"Ohhh … quindi in questo posto hanno vissuto i Ciclopi! Ohhhh …."

_**Terry: **_"Bene, adesso scendiamo a valle per 2 chilometri …"

_**André:**_ "Vieni Oscar, dammi la mano e sta attenta!"

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie André!"

_**Terry: **_"Ecco, siamo nel piccolo villaggio di pescatori di Santa Maria la Scala.

Santa Maria La Scala è un piccolo villaggio sorto intorno al porticciolo di pescatori, pieno di barche da pesca coloratissime, alle pendici del terrazzamento lavico chiamato "La Timpa". La vegetazione rigogliosa della Timpa contorna il paese e la sua spiaggia di rocce nere laviche."

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin … che posto meraviglioso!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, è l'unica cosa interessante che quelle due sanno fare: portarci in giro nella loro penisola!"

_**Aizram: **_"Per molto tempo Acireale è stata una rinomata località termale, mentre oggi è conosciuta soprattutto per i suoi spettacolari festeggiamenti in occasione del Carnevale."

_**Joséphine: **_"Davvero Aizram? Oh Charles voglio prima farmi fare un bel massaggio e poi prendere parte ai festeggiamenti di Carnevale!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITI, NIPOTE!"

_**Carolina. **_"Ohhh ma si proprio scucciante assaje!" (sei davvero scocciante)

_**Aizram: **_"Ora possiamo ammirare la straordinaria architettura di Acireale, iniziamo da Piazza Duomo … come potete vedere è una grandiosa piazza circondata da tre lati da edifici monumentali. Sul lato occidentale sorge la Cattedrale, costruita ad inizio del seicento e sormontata da alte guglie di forma conica; all'interno presenta volte e cappelle riccamente affrescate. Accanto alla Cattedrale, la Basilica dei Santi Pietro e Paolo ha una tipica facciata del 700, molto elaborata, mentre alla sua destra il Palazzo Municipale sfoglia meravigliosi balconi in ferro battuto e un imponente portone centrale. Dalla pizza, si scende fino alla Basilica dei San Sebastiano, una delle massime espressioni dell'architettura barocca di Acireale. Sorvegliata da statue che rappresentano personaggi del Vecchio Testamento, la basilica presenta una facciata stupenda, adorna di graziosi putti. Da vedere anche il Teatro Museo dell'Opera dei Pupi di Turi Grasso, infatti, Acireale ha una grande tradizione nell'ambito del teatro dei pupi.

_**Generale: **_"Armand, visto che siamo qui, voglio entrare nella Cattedrale…"

_**Armand: **_"Per ammirare l'architettura?"

_**Generale: **_"No, per pregare affinché André non rispetti i tre mesi che ci impone la chiesa e mi dia al più presto il mio François!"

_**Armand: **_"Ohhh ma basta!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"COSA! Augustin! Vuoi davvero aggiungere peccato su peccato? Non basta che hai indotto tua figlia e suo marito all'incesto adesso vorresti che non rispettassero nemmeno le nostre regole cristiane?! PENTITI AUGUSTIN PENTITI!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uffà e nu scuccià! (non scocciare) ca nel ventesimo secolo tante legge ingiuste sono state abolite e magari un giorno faranno sposare anche i preti. Arpie continuiamo il nostro giro turistico!"

_**Autrici: **_"Agli ordini Maestà!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"COME! QUESTO E' UN SALICRILEGIO!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, la vecchia cornacchia pazza mi ha davvero stufata. Apri il drobox e scaraventala nel prossimo capitolo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si … un attimo … ecco fatto!"

_**Terry: **_"Ohhh finalmente!"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, adesso possiamo proseguire. Truppa andiamo!"

_**Tutti: **_"Agli ordini Arpie!"


	194. Chapter 194

_**Un casino affollato**_

Usciamo dalla stanza, percorriamo il corridoio mano nella mano, arresto il passo, guardo negli occhi mio marito e dico: "André, avresti mai tagliato i capelli per me?"

"Certo! Anzi ... direi che li ho tagliati per dare la caccia al cavaliere nero!" vedo la bocca di Andrè aprirsi in un bel sorriso.

"Ehm .. si, hai ragione ma … che sciocca, l'hai fatto per me affinché non corressi rischi! … André, mi daresti una prova del tuo amore?"

Le parole di Oscar mi stupiscono un poco, forse non è sicura del mio amore? Lei, così fragile, incerta, non crede in me? Ma ….. chissà cosa le sta passando per la testa, certe volte stare troppo con le sue sorelle le fa venire dei dubbi davvero strani, penso prima di risponderle un poco titubate.

"È necessario? Davvero?"

Abbasso lo sguardo e sussurro: "Si."

"Uhm ... Oscar!" Le alzo il volto con due dita, per guardarla negli occhi.È visibilmente imbarazzata, forse indecisa se continuare in questa discussione.

"Cos'hai André, perché mi guardi in questo modo? Forse non ti fidi di me? Hai paura che ti possa proporre qualcosa che non ti faccia piacere?"

"Ma no, cosa dici! E' solo che …"

"Che?"

"Sei così bella e dolce. Quando indossi abiti femminili sembri quasi fragile, insicura"

"Io insicura? Ma cosa dici!"

"So che sei una donna forte e determinata, però a volte mi piace vederti così.Allora dimmi, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Mi piacerebbe trascorrere una notte lontana dal palazzo."

"Aahhh...ed io che pensavo a chissà quale marachella da compiere! Dove vorresti andare?!" tiro un sospiro di sollievo, non è nessuna follia, per fortuna. Ma certo, Oscar è una donna sensata e tranquilla, non avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa assurda!

"Nel casino di caccia. Tu ed io lontani da tutto e da tutti."

"E sia...però ci serviranno delle coperte, qualcosa da bere e da mangiare...uhm...andremo a cavallo, assieme, così starai più al caldo!"

Sottolineo il mio ventre con la mano e ribatto: "A cavallo con questo pancione? Ma ne sei davvero sicuro?"

"Ti stringerai a me e andremo pianissimo. Non te l'avrei mai proposto se il casino non fosse lontano! Forse non ti piace la mia idea?"

"Si si André, certo che mi piace! Non vedo l'ora che la festa finisca e andare via!"

"Lo immaginavo! Però Oscar ... sei bellissima!"

"Dici davvero?! Oh grazie André!"

"Ti amo!" Dico posando le mie labbra sulle sue, in un bacio leggero, un piccolo sfioro, una carezza. Sa di casa, di dolcezza, di sicurezza.

Mi stringo a mio marito e sussurro: "Anch'io ti amo tanto André!"

Stringo a me mia moglie, sussurro: "E' ora di andare, credo che ormai manchiamo solamente noi!"

"Si, André, però baciami ancora!"

Le parole di mia moglie mi emozionano, la strigo a me, poi piano la passione prende il sopravvento e quel piccolo bacio a fior di labbra diventa un bacio esigente, un bacio passionale, che sa di promesse e di desiderio.

Apro la porta della mia camera quando vedo mia nipote cedere a un bacio per niente casto, anzi, è a dir poco peccaminoso. Esco, le passo davanti e senza arrestare il passo mormoro : "Pentitevi lussuriosi!"

Anche se André ed io rimaniamo abbracciati, le nostre labbra si allontanano, guardiamo la zia passarci davanti, rispondo: "Non facciamo nulla di male, siamo marito e moglie!"

Continuo a percorrere il corridoio e allontanandomi ribatto: " Determinate cose si fanno nelle mura della propria stanza, non nei corridoi!"

Ormai mia zia è lontana, la vediamo percorrere lo scalone, Andrè mi accarezza il viso e sussurra: "Oscar, meglio non prendersela, ormai sappiamo com'è fatta tua zia."

Guardo Andrè, mi sorride per nulla infastidito dalle parole della zia Clotilde. A me invece da enormemente fastidio questa intromissione.

"André, giuro che non vedo l'ora che mio zio si sposi e mia zia Clotilde lasci il palazzo!"

"Si, ma in tanto dobbiamo mantenere la calma."

"Mantenere la calma dici! Ahh certo per te è facile … ma non per me."

Sorrido, con il braccio avvolgo il punto vita di mia moglie e ribatto: "Non è facile neppure per me, credimi."

"Non si direbbe! André parli bene, per te è facile perché il tuo animo è tranquillo invece …"

"Invece tu sei impulsiva e pronta alle sfide! Lo so amore mio, su dai ancora due settimane e tua zia andrà via."

"Oh André! Due settimane sono tante!"

"E' per questo motivo che desideri trascorrere la notte al casino?"

"Anche!"

"Ih ih … su, mio diavoletto biondo, andiamo di sotto!"

Scendiamo con calma lo scalone, appoggio il braccio ad Andrè, che mi sorregge con amore ed attenzione. Facciamo il nostro ingresso nel salone, ormai gremito di ospiti. Siamo proprio gli ultimi ad arrivare.

Ho sceso lo scalone e raggiungo mio nipote e sua moglie Marguerite, accanto a loro ci sono anche Armand, la Marchesa e il loro figlio, con tono altero dico: "Buona sera!"

Augustin e gli altri rispondono: "Buona sera Zia!"

Il primo continua: "Zia avete visto mia figlia e mio genero André? Sono gli unici a mancare."

"Si, certo, gli ho visti poco fa …"

"Davvero?! E cosa aspettano a scendere?"

"Credo che dovrai aspettare un bel po'…"

"Ma cosa succede Zia?"

"Nulla di grave, davano solamente scandalo per i corridoi del palazzo!"

"Scandalo? Si può sapere cosa facevano?"

"Stavano baciandosi!"

"Coff … coff …"

Carlo sorride e ribatte: "Anche mio padre e mia madre si baciano appena pensano che nessuno li guardi!"

Anna prende per mano suo figlio e con sguardo severo, sussurra: "Carlo non devi dire queste cose!"

"Ma Madre, Voi mi avete insegnato che le bugie non si dicono! E poi che male c'è se Voi e mio padre vi baciate? … Zia Clotilde, sono davvero contento che i miei genitori si vogliono molto bene ed è bellissimo vederli baciarsi! Oh Zia, Voi nemmeno immaginare quanti baci mio padre da a mia madre!"

Guardo prima mio nipote e scrutando severamente il ventre della Marchesa, ribatto: "Lo immagino!"

Mio padre mi si avvicina e dice: "Ora basta Carlo, devi imparare a non discutere con i grandi!"

"Ma Padre, io non credo di aver detto nulla di male …"

"Carlo!" dico intimandolo con lo sguardo.

"E va bene Padre, non racconterò nulla alla zia Clotilde, nemmeno che Vi piace dormire nella stessa stanza di mia Madre!"

"Carlo!"

"Cosa! … Oh ma certo, come potrebbe essere altrimenti, visto che la Marchesa tra non molto partorirà! Pentiti Armand! E anche Voi Marchesa!"

Il Generale, ribatte: "Ora basta Zia! E' inutile che ripetiate sempre la stessa cantilena. Vi ricordo che stasera ,a palazzo Jarjayes, dobbiamo annunciare le nozze di Armand e Anna, e non sarete Voi a rovinarle. Quindi Vi invito a tacere, mi sono spiegato?!"

Sento la voce decisa di mio nipote, forte, fiera e tagliente. Ecco, questa è la stessa voce che aveva mio padre, l'Augustin da cui mio nipote ha ereditato in nome …. Ed anche il carattere.

"Ohh nipote degenerato!" riesco solo a rispondere, sorpresa dal suo atteggiamento militaresco, uguale a quello del mio defunto genitore.

Osservo mio fratello, è rosso in viso, quando la mia attenzione viene distolta dall'arrivo di mia figlia al braccio di suo marito, esclamo felice: "Eccoli, finalmente sono arrivati!"

André ed io facciamo il nostro ingresso nel sala , la musica degli orchestrali invitano gli ospiti ad aprire le danze, André mi guarda sorridendo e dice: "Oscar, te la senti di ballare?!"

"Si si André, dai su andiamo!"

"Si ... ma niente Volta! Non vorrei fare del male alla nostra creatura!" Dico mentre ci gettiamo in un ballo tranquillo.

"Si certo!" sussurro prendendo tra le braccia mia moglie, un ballo tranquillo, in cui non si saltella. Mi piace sentire il suo profumo, mi piace questo sottile gioco della seduzione che c'è nel ballo. Questo sentirsi, guardarsi, annusarsi, sfiorarsi. E poi si ricomincia.

"Marguerite, Oscar sta ballando!"

"E allora?!"

"Potrebbe farle male!"

"Suvvia Augustin, i ragazzi si stanno cimentando in un ballo tranquillo …"

"Si, si, ma appena sarà finito il motivo musicale, darò l'annuncio del fidanzamento di Armand, così mia figlia potrà riposarsi."

"Augustin!" sento la voce di mia moglie leggermente seccata, mi guarda un poco di storto, con una piccola smorfia di disappunto. Tocca sempre a me preoccuparmi di tutto, ma perché nessuno mi capisce?

Oscar ed io continuiamo a danzare, finito il motivo, ascoltiamo la voce del Generale.

"Un attimo di attenzione! Grazie!" dico stando sulla scalinata, mentre osservo i miei ospiti.

"È con immenso piacere che annuncio il fidanzamento di mio fratello Armand con la Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo! Brindiamo a questa coppia ed auguriamo loro tanta felicità!", finisco la frase ed alzo il calice di champagne che tengo in mano, pronto a brindare con tutti i nostri ospiti. C'è buona parte dell'aristocrazia parigina, ufficiali e persino alti prelati.

Avvolgo con braccio i fianchi della mia Anna, sussurro: "Mi sembra di sognare … a breve sarai mia moglie!"

"Ovviamente siete tutti invitati alle nozze, tra due settimane esatte! Armand, Anna, vi auguro ogni bene!"

Anna e Armand, all'unisono rispondo commossi: "Grazie Augustin…"

"E a me non dite nulla zio Augustin?" Sento la vocina di Carlo mentre con una manina mi tira la giacca.

"Ehmm … sisi … dopo Carlo, adesso comportati da grande."

"Ma io sono grande Zio! E vorrei che diceste a tutti che avrò un padre tutto per me!"

Guardo il mio futuro cognato e sussurro: "Augustin, Carlo ha ragione, volete presentarlo Voi oppure dovrà farlo Armand?"

"Anna...si. Me ne occupo personalmente". Faccio un respiro ed aggiungo rivolto a tutti.

"Inoltre,é con piacere che vi presento il mio nuovo nipote, il marchese di Saluzzo Carlo Vittorio Maurizio, figlio della Marchesa, che con questo matrimonio entrerà a fare parte della mia famiglia! Benvenuto Carlo!" Prendo il braccio questa piccola peste, lo sistemo per bene e gli sorrido. Ma ché Saluzzo, lui é uno Jarjayes! Mi ricorda tanto Oscar!

Lo zio mi prende in braccio, gli do un bacio, guardo gli ospiti e dico:" Sono davvero felice che mio padre e mia madre finalmente si sposino, così non dovranno più nascondersi per baciarsi ed io finalmente posso dire a tutti che presto mi daranno un fratellino!" guardo i miei genitori, continuo: "Grazie Madre e grazie soprattutto a Voi Padre!"

Mi sento arrossire, forse il generale ha ragione: un poco di educazione! Carlo parla proprio troppo!

"Carlo...certe cose non si dicono!"

"Ma Madre, ormai Vi sposate con mio Padre, perché non dire a tutti che vi baciate?!"

"Perché sono cose private! Non sta bene gridarle così a tutti!"

"Ohhh scusate Madre, non lo sapevo! Comunque sono davvero felice!"

"Anche io Carlo! Però devi imparare a non parlare di certe cose! Su...ora lascia in pace il generale! Vuoi una fetta di torta?!"

"Si, buona la torta!" dico scendendo tra le braccia di mio zio.

"Bene...allora corri da Nanny!"

"Si, vado!" scendendo dalle braccia di mio zio e allontanandomi dico: "Mangerò la torta di mele, è buonissima!"

Appena mio figlio si allontana, mia zia mi rimprovera: "Armand, non puoi negare, quel ragazzino è tuo figlio, altro che il Marchese di Saluzzo, ha lo stesso sguardo dei Jarjayes!"

"Zia, non è il momento."

"Certo che non è il momento però tuo figlio non sa tenere la bocca chiusa ed è privo di educazione. Dovrai provvedere quanto prima!"

"Si,si ma adesso lasciatemi tranquillo!"

"Quindi ammetti che voi due siete amanti da sempre?!"

"Zia! Ora basta! Se vorrete delle spiegazioni ve le darò ma non adesso."

"Ohhh meglio che vada a salutare Padre Michel, almeno con lui posso parlare senza discutere!"

Vediamo allontanarsi la zia, sussurro a mio fratello: "Augustin, è proprio vero che ce n'è uno in ogni famiglia!"

Marguerite, ribatte: "Su, Armand porta pazienza, infondo è una donna che ha sempre vissuto in un certo modo. Adesso godiamoci la festa!"

"Grazie cognata per la tua comprensione!"

"Andrè! Hai visto Carlo? È proprio un bimbo sveglio!"

"Mi ricorda qualcuno! Ih ih …"

"Davvero?! E chi?! Ih ih …"

"Un bellissima bionda dagli occhi azzurri."

"Uhm ... e dimmi ... forse la conosco?!"

"Forse! Ah ahah …"

"Ah ahah ..:"

Sono in compagnia delle figlie del Generale, sorrido per le parole appena dette dal figlio dell'ormai ex Cardinale, dico: "Certo ca lupiccirello (piccolo) è davvero bravo a mettere in difficoltà lu povero padre! … Dire così davanti a tutti ca la Marchesa è incinta! Solo una bocca innocente può parlare a cussj!" (così)

"Ih ih … Già …"

Luisa ribatte severamente: "Jo, c'è poco da ridere!"

"Beh, si può sapere cosa ti prende sorella?"

"Mi prende che non mi è affatto piaciuto cosa ha appena detto quel cugino pestifero che ci ritroviamo!"

"Ohhh Luisa! Parli così perché tua figlia è ancora in fasce, aspetta che cresca e poi vedrai se sarà migliore di Carlo!"

"Ti assicuro cara sorella che mia figlia diventerà una bimba a modo!"

Marianne ribatte: "Ascolta Luisa, non metto indubbio che la piccola Marie diventerà una bambina a modo ma meglio che non ti faccia illusioni …"

"Cosa vuoi dire Marianne?"

"Che quando diventerà grande, tirerà fuori la sua personalità e tu non potrai controllarla per sempre!"

"Uè Mariannaavete ragione! E Ve lo dico io che ho ben quindici creature. Per esempio mio figlio Francesco, il maggiore, si rifiuta di sposare la Principessa Austriaca …"

Luisa ribatte: "Come Maestà! Ma non è possibile! Immagino che abbiate già stipulato gli accordi prematrimoniali!"

"Diciamo che se n'è occupato Ferdinando della questione … ma io ho espresso il mio totale disappunto a mio marito!"

"Ma come Maestà?!"

"Vedete Luisa, so perfettamente cosa significa sposarsi per costrizione, io ne sono un esempio … sinceramente sono contraria ai matrimoni combinati, quindi appoggerò Francesco …"

Marianne e Joséphine sorridono e quest'ultima ribatte: "Mi fa piacere Maestà che siate di larghe vedute! Sapete, anch'io ho lasciato libero arbitrio ai miei figli."

"Bene, mi fa piacere che la pensiamo allo stesso modo!" guardo Luisa e continuo: "Sarei davvero felice se la bellissima Marie e il mio Gennarino un giorno si innamorassero e si sposassero, vuje site davvero delle buone persone! .. Ma se uno dei due non volesse l'altro … beh … in quel caso sarà meglio non insistere!"

Marianne ribatte: "Maestà siete una gran donna!"

Luisa annuisce, l'imperatrice continua: "Spero che non Vi siate offesa Luisa! Certo, noi madri faremo in modo ca li piccirilli si conoscano e si innamorino ma se così non fosse … beh pazienza! Spero che concordiate con me Luisa?"

"Em … si, certo Maestà!"

"Perfetto! Mi fa piacere!"

Joséphine si guarda in giro e dice: "Che strano! Ci sono tutti i nostri ospiti tranne il Conte di Fersen!"

"Ah ahah … Chi lu pourc de lu svedese? Ah ahah … Ah nu ce pensà (non ci pensare) Joséphine! Ah ahah …"

"Cosa succede Maestà?"

"Ah ahah … scusate ma ho fatto in modo che non venisse. Vedete, l'ho fatto mettere agli arresti per una settimana!" dico soddisfatta.

"Come agli arresti? Cosa ha fattoditanto di grave?"

"Come cosa ha fatto?! Ma se non si lascia nemmeno na donna! Tutte le femmine sono sue, compresa quella sciocca di mia sorella, vi pare poco?! Chillepourc meriterebbe molto di più di una settimana di arresti. Ahhh se solo mia sorella lo capisse!"

"Ih ih … E così non verrà! Ih ih …"

"Non verrà e ne sono felice!" dico sorseggiando il mio bicchiere di buon vino bianco.

La serata scorre tranquilla, il salone è gremito di ospiti ed io inizio a non sopportare più tutta questa gente.

"Andrè …. e se fuggissimo ora? Non credo che qualcuno noterebbe la nostra assenza!"

"Ma cosa dici?! Ma non lo vedi che tutti ti stanno a guardare? Anzi, direi che tutti i gentiluomini ti guardano! … Uhm … si, meglio andare!" dico prendendo la mano di mia moglie portandola via.

"Ih ih … su forza, andiamo di sopra, mi infilo i miei pantaloni e scappiamo via da qui! Andrè …. andremo al casino di caccia! Ho deciso!"

"Si, ma … dovremo uscire dalla porta secondaria, nessuno deve vederci lasciare la festa."

"Ma stai tranquillo …. chi vuoi che badi a noi? Tutta l'attenzione è per il caro zio …. ex-cardinale! Figurati!"

Afferro la mano di Andrè e cercando di non farci notare lo trascino al piano superiore, per cambiarmi e fuggire da palazzo. Una bella notte tranquilla, di sonno, riposo, pace. Senza la cara zia che urla! Che sogno!

Dico alla maggiore delle Jarjayes in un sussurro: "Joséphine, avete visto?! La vostra sorella piccirella, sta andando di sopra con lu capitano!"

"AHHHH! Devo dire Maestà che mia sorella fa proprio bene! Tanto con la sua pancetta non può certo ballare, né bere alcolici. Tanto vale che si diletti in altro modo, non trovate? E poi ….. quei due hanno tanto tempo da recuperare!" rispondo sorridendo osservando i due fuggire lesti.

"Già … beata lei! Ahhhh peccato che non mi sia toccato un marito a cussj! (così) vabbè meglio non pensarci."

"Maestà …. mi rammarico per Voi, in effetti. Però di uomini come Andrè non ne esistono! Lo sapete che quei due erano inseparabili fin da bambini? E che lui ha sempre fatto tutto ciò che mia sorella voleva! Sempre!"

"Sigh … eh si, me l'avete detto! … Joséphine, guardate quei due!"

"Uhm … ditemi Maestà!"

"Ma chi sono?"

"Sono il Marchese di Montpellier e il Conte diChamagne"

"Uhm … quei due loschi individui non mi piacciono per niente!"

"Forse li conoscete Maestà?"

"Certo che no, ma sono sicura che stanno sparlando di Vostro zio e della sua fidanzata."

"Ma lasciate che parlino, a me interessa solamente che lo zio Armand sia felice."

"Si, avite (avete) ragione ma io quei due li ho visti a corte di sfuggita … saprò guardarmi da loro."

"Marchese avete visto? L'Imperatrice delle due Sicilie è ospite dei Jarjayes …"

"Si, ho visto e Vi dirò che non mi meraviglio affatto."

"Cosa volete intendere?"

"Che l'imperatrice è una donna assai strana, come i Jarjayes del resto!"

"Beh, la sorella della nostra regina ha portato un certo scompiglio alla reggia, pare che abbia non solo attentato alla vita del conte svedese ma l'abbia anche messo agli arresti."

"Ih ih … Forse l'imperatrice vuole tutelare la virtù della nostra regina! Ah ahah …"

"Ah ahah … si, più darsi! Comunque amico mio, hai visto il Cardinale Jarjayes?! Eh?! Però! Invece di pensare a pregare ha messo su famiglia, chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato!"

"Ciò dimostra la valenza delle mie parole: è tipico dei Jarjayes distinguersi."

"Distinguersi o no, intanto guarda che tocco di donna ha al suo fianco!"

"Già …. quella Marchesa è davvero graziosa ….. e pare che sia alle seconde nozze!"

"Uomo fortunato quell'ex-cardinale! Però anche le figlie di Jarjayes...sono delle gran belle donne!"

"Vero! … Signori, meglio fare silenzio, sta arrivando il Generale Bouillè!"

"Buonasera Signori!"

"Buona sera Generale Bouillè! Bella festa vero?"

"Si! Jarjayes organizza raramente feste, ma quando lo fa é imbattibile! Ottimo cibo, ottimo vino e ospiti selezionati! Senza contare che è un'occasione per festeggiare anche la promozione a generale del "figlio" di Jarjayes!"

"Come! Volete dire che il Colonnello Oscar è avanzato di grado?"

"Si certo! Ora abbiamo ben due generali Jarjayes! Certo...quello giovane é decisamente più affascinante!" dico scoppiando a ridere. Quella donna mi ha sempre creato problemi … però è indubbio che sia una gran bellezza.

"Ah ahah … Vero! E adesso più di prima!"

Il Marchese di Montpellier aggiunge: "Si, gravida è diventata decisamente molto più femmina!"

"Si...ed ha chiesto il congedo...se solo non fossimo sotto organico, ne sarei felice! Quella donna mi ha sempre dato molto filo da torcere!"

"Beh … Generale Bouillè non potete certo negare che in quelle condizione Vi sarebbe solo di intralcio. Anzi, credo che dovreste immediatamente congedarla prima che metta al mondo la creatura!"

"Uhm...però è l'unico comandante che é riuscito a trasformare quel branco indisciplinato di ragazzi in veri soldati! Non saprei con chi sostituirla! E poi ammettiamolo: é molto brava come ufficiale! Augustin deve essere fiero di suo figlio!"

"Figlio?! Ma Generale, con tutto il rispetto ma l'avete guardata bene? E' uno spettacolo di donna! Ahhh beato quel servo che l'ha sposata!"

"Certo che l'ho vista! Una gran bellezza! E se sommiamo le sue lunghe gambe a quello che quell'abito mostra... beato André! Si dice che Augustin lo abbia adottato! Lo sapete?"

"Cosa! Adottato?! Ma dite davvero Generale Bouillé?"

"Si. La notizia é sicura."

"Accidenti a Grandièr! Certo che ne avuto di fortuna! E' entrato in questa casa come attendente di una delle donne più belle che abbia mai visto alla corte di Versailles, la sposa, ottiene da sua Maestà il grado di Capitano ed infine viene adottato! Che fortuna!"

"Già... un brindisi a lui, alla sua fortuna ed al giovane generale!" Dico alzando il calice.

"Marguerite cara, scusami, raggiungo il mio amico Bouillè." Dico posando un piccolo bacio sulla mano destra della mia Marguerite.

"Ma certo Augustin! Va pure!"

Raggiungo Bouillè, è in compagnia di alcuni amici, saluto: "Buona sera Signori, sono davvero contento che siate venuti!"

"Buonasera Augustin! Gran bella festa!"

"Grazie Bouillé!"

"Ne approfitto per informarti che sei stato convocato al comando, tra due giorni."

"Per che mai sono stato convocato al Quartier Generale? Cosa succede Bouillè?!

"Stai tranquillo: ho convocato anche tua figlia!"

Alle parole del mio amico sussulto un attimo, Oscar deve essere congedata, non andare ancora in giro in uniforme!

"Come! Anche Oscar! Bouillè, forse ci sono brutte notizie?"

"Bah...né belle nè brutte! Il periodo é difficile, lo sai anche tu. E perdere un ufficiale come tua figlia ... per quanto sia bacchettona e testarda... è un problema! Tutto qui Augustin!"

"Uhm … ma è giunto il momento che mia figlia pensi a se stessa. Non credi che abbia dedicato a sufficienza la sua vita all'esercito francese?"

"Ah...se fosse stato per me! Lo sai che sono sempre stato contrario alla tua idea! Però se fosse davvero un uomo la sua richiesta di congedo verrebbe rifiutata! Il periodo è difficile, lo sai anche tu! Sua Maestà sta valutando di convocare gli Stati Generali, i Parigini sono insoddisfatti e le rivolte abbondano!"

"Si, certo che lo so. Perché credi che abbia insistito affincheèmia figlia si sposasse? Voglio che Oscar stia lontano da tutto questo. La situazione diventa sempre più grave e non voglio che corra dei pericoli. Quindi Bouillè domani voglio assolutamente che venga congedata assieme al mio figlioccio. E vedi di non deludermi, intesi?"

"Augustin...non è così semplice...ma ne parleremo tra due giorni! Di una cosa però stai sicuro: non metterei mai in pericolo una donna in stato interessante!"

"No, no un momento! Cosa significa? Bouillè ma l'hai vista mia figlia? E' prossima al parto e la devi immediatamente congedare se non vuoi che mi rivolga direttamente alle loro Maestà."

"Prossima al parto?" dico stupito. "Ma se è sposata solo da 4 mesi! Augustin...vorresti forse dire che ... quei due ... prima del matrimonio ... ma ... allora hanno prodotto durante la prima missione! Augustin!" esclamo falsamente scandalizzato, stai a vedere che la cara generalessa bacchettona, che mi ha obbligato a concederle un cappellano militare per celebrare i matrimoni dei suoi soldati, poi tanto bacchettona non è!

"Coff … coff .. em … queste sono faccende che non ti riguardano. Comunque è giunto il momento che mia figlia rimanga a casa, mi sono spiegato?"

"Ih ihihih ... Augustin ... buon sangue non mente! Ih ihih ... mi pare che la tua primogenita sia nata di soli sei mesi! E se ben ricordo tuo suocero era furioso! Ih ihihih"

"Coff … si .. si … mi ha addirittura sfidato a duello … ma perché dobbiamo parlare dei miei trascorsi?!"

"Perché tuo figlio é uguale a te! In tutto direi! Ah ahahah! Dimmi...la tua governante ti ha sfidato a duello?!"

"Ma cosa dici Bouillè?! Semmai avrei dovuto io sfidare il mio figlioccio."

"No no .. mio caro amico...è evidente che tra quei due é Oscar a portare i pantaloni! Ah ahahah…"

"Beh… non posso negare che sia come dici, André è l'uomo adatto a mia figlia. E adesso mio caro amico, fammi compagnia … su beviamo un bicchiere di buon vino… sai questo è stato prodotto nelle mie terre …" dico porgendo il bicchiere a Bouillé. "Su avanti assaggia!"

Sorseggio e ribatto: "Umm .. davvero buono! Complimenti Augustin!"

"Anna te la senti di concedermi un ballo?"

"Si, va bene Armand, ma solo perché non è troppo movimento."

"Appunto per questo te l'ho chiesto! .. Su andiamo!" dico porgendo la mano. Anna è tra le mie braccia, sussurro: "Anna sei davvero bella!"

"Grazie Armand!"

"Anna, sapessi quanto mi manchi … non so nemmeno da quanto tempo non stiamo più insieme, vorrei tanto …"

"Armand, ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo!"

"In quale modo ti guarderei? Su, avanti, sentiamo!"

"Armand, ma se te lo leggo in faccia che stai bramando per una notte d'amore!"

"E non ho forse ragione? Sono settimane che mi limito a baciarti e nient'altro! Anna, sto soffrendo le pene dell'inferno! … Forse tu non mi desideri?"

"Ma che domanda, certo che si!"

"E allora non stupirti se ti guardo e ti parlo in questo modo. Anna, stasera andremo al casino di caccia … ti aspetto nel retro della cucina … indossa qualcosa di comodo …"

"E va bene Armand, spero solo che nessuno ci scopra!"

"Ma chi vuoi che lo venga a sapere?! Lasceremo il palazzo quando ormai tutti si saranno ritirati nelle loro stanze, e poi dopo una serata come questa, saranno tutti stanchi."

"Spero che sia come tu dici!"

"Certo, vedrai che trascorreremo una magnifica notte d'amore! … Ti amo Anna …"

Sono in compagnia di padre Michel, guardo mio nipote Armand e sussurro: "Che scandalo! Mio nipote è senza vergogna!"

"Sorella...ormai ha preso un'altra via! Non adiratevi!"

"Certo ,la via della perdizione! E poi mi meraviglio di Voi Padre Michel! Possibile che un prelato della vostra risma parli in questo modo?!"

"Sorella! Ormai lui ha deciso. Ha abbandonato la tonaca. Cosa Vi aspettate?! In ogni caso l'ho visto pregare Nostro Signore tutte le mattine!"

"Mi pare ovvio! lo fa per redimersi dai suoi innumerevoli peccati! Padre Michel, sono sicurissima che anche Carlo sia figlio di Armand. Prima che convalidi le nozze con la Marchesa, dovete assolutamente trascinare mio nipote al confessionale, altrimenti Nostro Signore punirà anche Voi!"

"Sorella! La confessione è d'obbligo prima del matrimonio!"

"Naturalmente! E Voi fate in modo che confessi fino all'ultimo dei suoi peccati."

"Certo, state tranquilla. Ovviamente sarò solo il tramite tra lui e Nostro Signore!"

"Ovviamente!"

"E mentre ci siete …. Dovrete confessare anche mio nipote Augustin ….. e le sue figlie! Tutte, mi raccomando!"

"Sorella!" dico spalancando le braccia. Non mi pare che sia una famiglia così piena di peccati.

"Bene, io mi ritiro!"

"Di già, sorella?"

"Si certo. Queste feste non fanno per me! Troppi peccatori! Troppi sguardi lussuriosi!"

"Certo ... prego, andate pure! Santa notte Madre!"

"Santa notte Padre!"

Vedo allontanare la Badessa, penso: certo se fosse stata un uomo sarebbe stata un modello di virtù, altro che suo nipote! … Beh … uomini votati al Signore che sono nelle medesime condizioni di Armand ce ne sono tanti ma almeno loro sono molto più discreti, invece lui ha preferito mettere su famiglia!

"Oscar sei pronta? Possiamo andare?" domando in attesa che mia moglie finisca di cambiarsi dietro al paravento.

"Si! Fatto! Ah...i pantaloni!" dico felice, assaporando la comodità dell'abbigliamento maschile. Finisco di sistemare i bottoni, aggiusto i laccetti e sono pronta.

"Uhm... debbo dire che i pantaloni che ti ha consegnato Madame Beltrin ti stanno davvero bene, sono perfetti!"

"Si! E sappi che si allargano ancora! Sophie ha spazio! Ah ahah!"

"Ah ahah ... Sei tremenda! Oscar sarai l'unica donna incinta a cui vedrò indossare abiti maschili! Ah ahah ..."

"Beh...meglio così! Su. Prendo il mantello pesante e andiamo! E non facciamoci vedere dalla zia!"

"Si, io ho già preparato le vivande, sono di sotto in cucina. A dire il vero, non vedo l'ora di lasciare il , presto andiamo!"

Usciamo piano dalla stanza, raggiungiamo la cucina, Andrè afferra il sacco con le vivande ed usciamo dal retro, andando rapidi verso le scuderie, con una lanterna in mano.

"Prepari César?!"

"Si, forse non vuoi che andiamo sul tuo cavallo?"

"Certo che voglio! Su su ... dammi la sacca e fai in fretta!" Dico stringendo meglio il lungo mantello.

"Bene, possiamo andare! ... Dai Oscar, ti aiuto a salire ... fa piano ..."

"Si...grazie Andrè! Da sola non riuscirei a salire! Uffa!" rispondo un poco imbronciata.Mi avvicino a César, tento di infilare un piede nella staffa …. Ma la mia pancia mi impedisce di compiere il movimento.

"Dai ... non fare quell'espressione imbronciata ... vedrai che presto tornerai quella di un tempo, ed io non vedo l'ora!"

"Anche io...credimi! Peccato che prima crescerò ancora di pancia! Uffa! Ma perché i bambini non li porta la cicogna?!"

"Ah ahahah ... Questa poi! Ah ahah .. Oscar, vorresti privarmi del piacere di farlo! Ahh no mia cara ... a me l'onore di procreare! A ah ahah ..." rido felice, Oscar è bellissima e buffa, stupita dalle mie parole.

"Sei … sei... uno sfacciato! César, andiamo! Uff …"

"Sfacciato io?! Ah ahah ...Chi ha proposto di andare al casino? Tu o io?! Ah ahah ... credi che andremo là solo per guardarci! Ah ahah ..."

"Certo certo ... ma tu non credere che io intenda procreare ancora! Adesso faccio Sophie, poi si vedrà! Non intendo certo avere una pancia così per anni! Che ti sia ben chiaro!" dico decisa. Io adoro la mia creatura, ma questa attesa, questa immobilità, questa mancanza di autonomia mi stanno davvero strette.

"Ah ahahah ... Dunque non vuoi dare la soddisfazione a tuo padre di avere il suo François che poi sarebbe il nostro! Ah ahah ..."

"Beh...vedremo! Tanto Joséphine ha quarant'anni... io solo trentadue... ehm ... abbondanti..."

"Oscar e se rimanessi delusa? Se invece di Sophie arrivasse François?"

Mi volto, guardo Andrè e sorridendo rispondo: "Sarei felice ovviamente! A me basta che sia in salute e cresca sano e forte!"

"Ah ahah ... Bene, e dopo questo appunto possiamo andare!"

"Ah ahahah ah!"

Salgo in sella dietro a Oscar, la tengo stretta a me, mentre entriamo nel boschetto alla fioca luce della lanterna.

Finita la festa, mio fratello ed io ci intratteniamo ancora un poco nel salone, riempio il suo bicchiere e dico: "Su, Armand, facciamo un ultimo brindisi prima di lasciarci!"

"Certo Augustin! A cosa vuoi brindare?!"

"Alla tua felicità fratello! Ma ricordati che abbiamo appena dato la festa di fidanzamento non di matrimonio! Ih ih ... Auguri fratello!" alzo il bicchiere e brindo alla felicità del mio unico fratello. Peccato …. Un papa in famiglia sarebbe stato un vero onore …. Invece nulla, neppure un cardinale. In ogni caso avrò una cognata gentile, di bei modi, educata, riservata.

"Grazie Augustin! Siete un fratello eccezionale!"

"Non devi ringraziarmi di nulla. Tutti abbiamo diritto alla nostra parte di felicità."

"Beh...non tutti i nobili la pensano così!"

"Beh non tutti! ... Forse noi non siamo dei nobili? Eppure non la pensiamo come gli altri! A proposito Armand, cosa ne farai del tuo secondogenito, lo rinchiuderai in un convento?"

"Ma sei matto?!"

Sento la voce stupita di mio fratello, vedo i suoi occhi spalancarsi ed il suo pizzetto muoversi agitato. Non capisce neppure che lo sto prendendo in giro!

"Lo vedi che non tutti i nobili sono uguali? Ah ahahah ... Salute fratello!"

"Salute!"

Dopo aver sorseggiato il nostro vino, Armand mi dice: "Scusami Augustin ma è giunto il momento di ritirarmi ..."

"Si...certo. Andiamo... ho una moglie che mi aspetta! Ah ahahah … Ahhh Armand, vedi di non sbagliare stanza, la tua non è ancora quella di Anna! Ah ahah ..."

Scoppio a ridere, tanto sono certo che Armand cercherà di entrare nella stanza di Anna! Ma pazienza, questa notte ho ben altri progetti per me e Marguerite. Progetti molto più appaganti direi!

"Augustin ti diverte prendermi in giro, vero?"

"Non posso negarlo Armand! Ah ahah …"dico dando una pacca sulla spalla. "Su, fratello va a dormire, immagino che tua sia stanco dopo una serata tanto impegnativa! Ih ih …"

"Tu sei stanco Augustin? Andrai a dormire?"

"Ah ahah … sei davvero curioso Armand! Ricordati che tuo fratello è ancora giovane! Ih ih …"

"E allora io che ho dieci anni in meno di te?"

"Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Che stasera sbaglierò stanza di proposito!"

"Ah ahah … Dimenticavo che è da più di un mese ti sei votato alla castità! Ah ahah …"

"Ohhh Augustin! Quando vuoi sai essere davvero insopportabile!" dico lasciando il salone mentre sento la risata di mio fratello.

"Ah ahah … Buona notte fratello! Ah ahahah …"

Mi volto e rispondo: "Va a dormire Augustin … sai, alla tua età troppe emozioni potrebbero farti male!"

"Ah ahahah …"

Raggiungo la stanza della mia Marguerite, ha già preparato le mantelle pesanti ed ha indossato un abito più comodo e caldo, da cavallerizza, e stivali. Non posso fare a meno di osservarla! È bellissima! E poi questo abito mi ricorda la nostra gioventù, quando andavamo spesso a cavallo assieme, anche in inverno. Quanti ricordi … quanto tempo è passato!

"Augustin, sono pronta! ... Augustin sei rimasto inebetito, cosa c'è ... forse non stai bene caro? Sei stanco per via della festa? Se non ti va di andare possiamo rimanere qui così potrai riposare ..."

Guardo mio marito, ha un'espressione strana in viso, non capisco se sia stanco, preoccupato o stupito.

"Marguerite...ma cosa dici?!"

"Augustin ... è che ... forse ti sei stancato ..."

"No! Certo che no! Su...andiamo! Marguerite...sei così bella!"

Sento il tono prima deciso e poi, nelle ultime parole, morbido, dolce, di mio marito. Augustin è un uomo eccezionale, pieno di sorprese.

"Grazie mio caro!"

"Dai presto … andiamo! Oh Marguerite, sono davvero impaziente di andare!"

"Augustin! Ah ahah …"

Scendiamo di sotto, raggiungiamo la cucina, mi fermo un attimo e afferro una bottiglia e due calici, prendo un cestino e aggiungo qualche mela e della marmellata.

"Tieni Marguerite! Adesso andiamo alle stalle, preparo Hannibal e andiamo!".

"Oh caro, mi sembra di essere tornata indietro di vent'anni! Oh Augustin, a causa delle tue missioni ci siamo privati di momenti meravigliosi!"

"Ma vedrai che adesso tutto cambierà, ti prometto che la nostra vita sarà una lunga luna di miele!"

"Oh Augustin che emozione!" dico abbracciandolo.

Stringo a me mia moglie, la bacio poi dico: "Su sbrighiamoci!", preparo Hannibal, metto la coperta, la sella, stringo il gancio. Poi la testiera, sistemo le bottiglie e mi avvicino a mia moglie.

"Vieni Marguerite, ti aiuto a salire. Stringi per bene il mantello …. non voglio che tu prenda freddo! Su … appoggia le mani sulle mie spalle" dico mentre afferro mia moglie per la vita e la aiuto a sistemarsi sulla sella. Poi le passo la cesta e con un gesto fluido salgo in sella.

"Grazie Augustin ... si ... così sto bene! .. Su, dai andiamo!" mi stringo nelle braccia di Augustin, sento il calore del suo corpo scaldarmi, le sue braccia forti tenermi a lui. Mi appoggio al suo torace e mi faccio cullare dal passo lento e cadenzato del cavallo.

"Marguerite, reggi la lanterna ….. e andiamo!" mi avvio tra la boscaglia, alla fioca luce della lanterna. Piano piano, dopo circa venti minuti, arriviamo al casino di caccia. Sento Marguerite stretta a me, assaporo il suo profumo, faccio davvero fatica a resistere alla mia amata …..

"Ah Marguerite ..."

"Augustin, mi sento una ragazzina!"

"E sei bella come una ragazzina! Ahhh … ti amo Marguerite!"

"Anch'io ti amo Augustin!" dico stringendomi di più a lui.

Tiro le redini di Hannibal, guardo negli occhi mia moglie e mi appresto a scendere da Hannibal.

"Marguerite, vieni, ti aiuto a scendere!"

André ed io siamo abbracciati nel letto, sento le sue labbra baciarmi i capelli, sorrido e dico: "André ... ecco io vorrei dirti che ..."

"Che?! Dimmi ….. Uhm …." dico posando le mie labbra tra i suoi capelli, dolci e profumati.

"Sei ... un marito meraviglioso!"

Sento la voce un poco imbarazzata di mia moglie, lei non esprime quasi mai i suoi sentimenti in maniera così aperta. Ha le gote arrossate, le labbra gonfie dai baci che ci siamo scambiati.

"E tu sei il mio sogno diventato realtà! Ora però …. mia futura mammina …. devi mangiare qualcosa! Questa sera hai mangiato pochissimo!"

"Si ... ma debbo prima rivestimi. André, sento un poco freddo ed io non ho nulla addosso." dico alzandomi dal letto per indossare i miei vestiti.

"Copriti per bene e vieni qui, ci sistemiamo davanti al caminetto! Preferisci dolce o salato Oscar?! Torta al cioccolato? Marmellata? Mela? O pane? Grissini?! Ho preso un poco di tutto!"

"Preferisco il salato, sai ho tanta fame!" rispondo mentre mi rivesto.

"Bene …. vieni qui! Tra le mie braccia!" dico spalancando le braccia, seduto a terra, su dei comodi cuscini.

Mi siedo accanto al mio amore e sussurro: "André ... ti amo ..." mi sistemo meglio sui cuscini, incrocio le gambe e mi faccio avvolgere in quelle di Andrè. Sono davvero comoda, stretta a lui, sostenuta dal suo corpo. Mi appoggio, mi rilasso, mi faccio coccolare. Mi sento bene, protetta, anche se io non ho certo bisogno di protezione, sicura e a casa. Sono nel posto giusto, mi sento bene, qui.

"Anche io!" avvicino una fetta di torta salata alla bocca della mia amata, dico: "Su … apri la bocca …. ih ihih"

Sorrido e con imbarazzo sussurro: "Cosa fai?! Mi stai imboccando come se fossi una bambina!"

"Esatto! … Così è come se imboccassi anche la nostra creatura! Oscar …. sei bellissima!"

"Dai André ... se continui a guardarmi e a parlarmi in questo modo non riuscirò a mangiare ..."

"Ah ahahahah …. ti adoro!"

"Anch'io amore mio ... sapessi quanto ti amo!" dico con voce roca."…

Scccc ... André ... hai sentito? C'è qualcuno ..."mi irrigidisco immediatamente ed afferro la mia spada, Andrè fa altrettanto e ci mettiamo in attea di capire chi ci sia lì fuori.

"Marguerite, su avanti entriamo!"

"Si, aspetta che ti aiuto con le vivande …"

"Oscar … credo che sia tuo padre … e non è solo, con lui c'è anche tua madre …"

"Cosa!"

"Ho riconosciuto le loro voci ..:"

"Cosa! Mio padre e mia madre?! Ma cosa ci fanno qui?!"

"Credo che siano venuti per il nostro stesso motivo …"

"Ma André … non è possibile!"

"Di cosa ti meravigli? Lo sappiamo tutti che al palazzo non c'è pace!"

"André, cosa facciamo?"

"Vieni Oscar … nascondiamoci in quell'angolo, riparati dal legname!" dico aiutando mia moglie ad alzarsi.

Tuf … spalanco la porta spingendo dentro la mia Marguerite, tenendola stretta a me.

"Marguerite! Mi farai impazzire!" dico infilando le mani per togliere il mantello di dosso a Marguerite.

La spingo verso il letto e mi avvento sulle sue labbra, infilo le mie mani tra le sue vesti, cadiamo sul letto ed inizio a sbottonare i miei pantaloni.

"Ah ahah … Augustin, stasera sei davvero irruento! Ah ahah … sembri un ragazzino!"

"Pur di averti, mi trasformerei in un infante! … Su … lasciati baciare e spogliare … ti voglio … uhmmm … ti desidero da impazzire Marguerite …."

"Augustin …"

"Andrè …. ma ….." sussurro appena stringendomi a mio marito, imbarazzata.

"Margueriteee! Ahhhh! Ti voglio! Ora!"

"Oscar ... ma ... cosa facciamo? Guarda, tuo padre si sta spogliando! ... Oscar, ti prego chiudi gli occhi e giriamoci dall'altra parte!" dico posando le mani sulla mia amata, stringendolo a me. Non è certo cosa da vedere così, insomma.

"Ma Andrè …. facciamoci sentire! E' troppo imbarazzante!"

"Ecco io ... si, credo che tu abbia ragione ma sarà comunque imbarazzante ..."

"Ma stare a guardare o sentire lo sarebbe ancora di più! Dai … facciamo un poco di rumore?!"

Metto la mano sulla bocca a mia moglie, sussurro appena: "Non si sono nemmeno accorti del caminetto acceso."

"è neppure delle nostre cose a terra, delle vivande e di tutto il resto! Ma Andrè …. è …. imbarazzante!" dico facendomi più stretta a mio marito. "Ma guarda mio padre … è ….. oddio, Andrè … ci manca solo che si liberi delle coullotes …" sussurro appena.

"... Si, hai ragione ...non mi resta che attirare la loro attenzione …"

"Come?"

"Tossendo … COFF COFF COFFF!"

Sono tra le braccia di mio marito quando sento qualcuno tossicchiare, mi irrigidisco e dico: "Augustin, c'è qualcuno! …"

"Ma chi vuoi che ci sia! Su su … pensa a me soltanto!"

Mi giro appena e vedo il camino acceso, dico: "Augustin, alzati!"

"Ma cosa ti prende, perché dovrei alzarmi?"

"Augustin …. Il caminetto è acceso! Qualcuno è nella stanza! Oh mio Dio! Prendi la spada!"

"Marguerite …. sarà il custode che ha acceso tutto! Su su ….. concentrati su di me!"

"Augustin, possibile che tu non abbia sentito? Io avverto la presenza di qualcuno..." dico tentandomi di vincolami. "E lasciami! Voglio vedere."

"Ma …. Marguerite ….."

"Oh André … che vergogna! Su fai qualcosa se non vuoi che mi metta ad urlare!"

"Si, credo che tu abbia davvero ragione, tra poco qui succederanno delle cose …"

"Ora basta! Muoviti!"

"COFF COFFF COFFFFFFF"

"Augustin! Togliti! Possibile che tu non abbia sentito nulla? Ma non è possibile!" dico spingendo via mio marito.

"Ma cosa fai?! Dai Marguerite vieni qui! Ti voglio, non ne posso più!"

"AUGUSTINNNNNN! SMETTILA SUBITO DI FARE I CAPRICCI! Sto iniziando ad arrabbiarmi."

"Marguerite! Non è il caso che ti arrabbi. E poi ti ricordo che se siamo venuti qui è per stare insieme e fare l'amore non la guerra!"

"Certo ….. ma non siamo soli! Ora ti alzi e vai a vedere! MUOVITI!" dico quasi urlando, con tono imperativo. "Il mio è un ordine, e sarà meglio per te obbedire, o saranno guai!"

"Che vuoi che veda?! Uffa Marguerite, non basta che quella rompi scatole della zia Badessa ci dia dei lussuriosi, adesso ti ci metti anche tu con le tue fisime!"

"Fisime?! AUGUSTIN! Alzati o giuro che te ne pentirai!"

"Ohhh no! Su dai non fare così e baciami ..."

"Sei pazzo o incosciente?! Beh se non vuoi andarci tu ci vado io. Dammi la spada!"

"Oh ma povero me!"

"André, ti prego fa rumore! Mio padre è sordo! E pensare che è un Generale dell'esercito!"

"COOOOFFFF! TOCCCC TTTTTOOOCC!" lascio cadere a terra uno stivale sperando che il generale senta il rumore.

Sento uno strano rumore, mi irrigidisco, mi alzo da mia moglie e sussurro: "C'è qualcuno ..."

"Finalmente lo hai capito?! Certo! Ma cosa ti sto dicendo!" dico imbronciata. "Ma è mai possibile che tu sia così testardo?"

Mi alzo sui gomiti, guardo mia moglie, è così bella, con i capelli arruffati e quest'aria combattiva.

"Io non sono testardo è solo che mi sono lasciato prendere dalla foga!" dico afferrando la mia spada. "AVANTI! CHIUNQUE VOI SIATE USCITE IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Andrè … esci tu o vado io?! Cielo, che imbarazzo!"

"No no ... meglio che esca io, non vorrei che involontariamente tuo padre ti facesse del male!"

"Allora ...vai …. piano piano … io ti vengo dietro!"

"E va bene, ma rimani dietro, intesi?"

"Si si ma sbrigati!"

Esco dal nostro nascondiglio, piano, e mi paleso al generale. "Buonasera Signore!"

"Cosa! Andre, si può sapere cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Signore ….. volete davvero saperlo?!" dico con aria innocente mentre sento arrivare alle mie spalle Oscar

Vedo mio padre impugnare la spada in mano, indossa solo le colottes, sussurro: "Padre, siete davvero sicuro di volerlo sapere?"

"OSCAR! Tu dovresti stare a casa, al caldo ed a riposo!" dico squadrando per bene mia figlia e mio genero. Sono entrambi ben poco vestiti, questi due avranno già consumato …. Accidenti a loro!

"E Voi! Ditemi, cosa ci fate qui? E per di più con niente addosso?"

"Io?! Ma come ti permetti di fare queste domande! Svergognata! Uff …. che figlia! Ahhh … se fossi stata un maschio!"

"Non vedo dove ci sia la differenza?! Infondo anche in questa circostanza mi sto comportando come un uomo, vero André?"

"Eh … oh … ehm … Oscar …" dico un poco imbarazzato. Va bene che comanda lei, va bene che vuole provocare suo padre …. però ….

"Allora André, PARLA!"

"Ehm ….. Oscar ….. ti prego …."

Vedo mia madre estremamente imbarazzata, tenta di ricomporsi e interviene: "ADESSO BASTA! Non è necessario dire o fare certe cose solo perché ci siamo ritrovati qui. Augustin, rivestiti immediatamente!"

"Io?! Ma Marguerite! Questi due hanno usurpato il nostro posto! Non sono io ad essere in torto!E' tua figlia!"

"Usurpato il tuo cosa! Ma Augustin cosa dici! E poi ti ho detto di rivestirti! Ma non ti rendi conto di non essere presentabile?" dico lanciando i vestiti.

"Marguerite …. indosso la mia biancheria! Guarda invece TUA figlia! Lei dovrebbe vergognarsi! Con le gambe in mostra!"

Osservo mia figlia, sorrido: "Oscar, non c'è che dire, hai davvero delle gambe bellissime, vero André?"

"Bellissime Signore!" dico mentre sento mia moglie nascondersi un poco dietro di me. Certo che è una situazione davvero imbarazzante.

"Ma dico, siete tutti impazziti?! E Voi Padre, copritevi!"

"Che figlia indisciplinata!" dico mentre afferro i miei pantaloni e li indosso rapido.

"Oscar, però così prenderai freddo!" sento la voce preoccupata di mia madre, mentre mi porge una coperta.

"Si, grazie Madre ma preferisco rivestirmi. André, per favore passami i pantaloni!"

"Si certo … ecco Oscar! Poi però torniamo davanti al caminoe mangi ancora qualcosa!" dico preoccupato.

"Lascia stare André! Credo che sia giusto dare la possibilità di usufruire DEL casino a mio padre ..."

"Eh? No no …. Oscar … è troppo tardi per tornare a palazzo, noi restiamo qui!" dico deciso, fuori fa freddo, non è proprio il momento di uscire da qui. Che figlia testarda che ho, povero me!

"Noi chi? E poi ma cosa dite?! André ed io abbiamo sempre cavalcato di notte, soprattutto nelle perlustrazioni a Parigi. André torniamo a casa!"

"Oscar …. meglio restare. Fuori fa troppo freddo! Dai ...tanto c'è posto per tutti!" dico nel tentativo di convincerla a rimanere, questa testona.

"Andrè ma cosa dici! Io non voglio rimanere con i miei genitori. E poi non ho mai risentito il freddo, quindi possiamo tornare tranquillamente al palazzo."

"Beh … tu non ne risentirai ….. ma la nostra creatura? Sei sicura?!" dico guardando con sguardo dolce il ventre della mia amata.

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio marito e rispondo severa: "Sicurissima. Adesso andiamo!"

"Oscar …. ti prego …. sii ragionevole …."

"Non lo sono mai stata e tu lo sai bene. André lo capisci che voglio andarmene?!"

Guardo con sguardo supplichevole la mia Oscar, io davvero non voglio che lei vada al freddo ….. "Ti prego … cosa ti costa restare qui? Dai …. andiamo davanti al fuoco e mangiamo qualcosa …. ti pregooooooooo …"

"Se vuoi rimanere a fare da terzo incomodo fa pure André! Io torno a casa da sola."

Mio suocero ribatte: "André! Impedisci a quell'insensata di tua moglie di lasciare il casino! Fuori fa davvero freddo!"

"Padre, sono un soldato non una donnicciola!"

"Oh Santo cielo! Possibile che dobbiamo discutere continuamente?! Non ne posso più! Dio, concedetemi

un poco di tranquillità! Ahhh se solo ci fosse Armand, mi aiuterebbe nelle mie preghiere!"

Vedo mio padre alzare gli occhi al cielo, come stesse davvero pregando Nostro Signore. Lui vuole un poco di tranquillità …. Ed io allora? Cosa dovrei volere io?

"Zio Armand?! Ma state scherzando? Adesso ci manca solo che venga anche lui!"

"Ma no no … non intendevo questo … Oh che confusione!"

TONF TOC GRNF

"Anna! Ahhhh …. vieni! Anna …. Amore mio!"

"Oh Armand ... Qui è così ... buio ... confesso che mi mette ansia .."

"Vieni ….. non preoccuparti Anna … Ahhh … Anna …. ti desidero da impazzire!"

"Si si Armand ma io .. qui ... sinceramente è inquietante ..."

"Inquietante? Perché Anna?!"

"Non lo so! Armand sei armato? Ricordi l'ultima volta che ci hanno assaliti? Qui siamo soli, non c'è tuo fratello o i tuoi nipoti a difenderci!"

"Anna …. forse non ti fidi di me?!"

"Si .. però ... Oh Armand!"

Siamo all'interno del casino, sono decisa ad andare via quando André mi afferra per un braccio e mi dice: "Oscar, aspetta, dove vai?! Ho sentito delle voci."

"Ancora? Andrè …. qui c'è troppa gente! Dammi la spada … vado di là e sistemo tutto! E pensare che volevo passare una tranquille notte, senza pensieri e lontano da tutti!"

"Ahhh figliola come ti capisco, l'abbiamo desiderato anche noi! Ahhh non vedo l'ora che Armand si sposi e la zia lasci il palazzo per non tornare più!"

All'improvviso vediamo spalancarsi la porta e dico: "Presto, nascondiamoci l' dietro ma prendiamo prima le nostre armi!"

"Uff … " borbotto tra me e me …. troppa gente qui!

Dico a mia moglie: "Oscar, potrebbero essere dei male intenzionati, tu e Madame andate là dietro, il Generale ed io ci armiamo e facciamo l'effetto sorpresa ai nostri ospiti, su presto!"

"Ecco …. di nuovo trattata come se fossi una piccola cosa fragile da difendere! Ah …. ma la mia Sophie nascerà e poi aggiusteremo tutti i conti, tu ed io! Sappilo!" dico decisa guardando male mio marito. "Alla mia pazienza c'è un limite!"

"Si, ma adesso vai con tua madre."

"Si si … vado …" dico a bassa voce raggiungendo mia madre.

"Generale, vado avanti ..."

"Si ….. io ti seguo ….. su ….."

Anna ed io siamo all'interno del casino, con un calcio chiudo la porta, mi avvento sulla sua bocca, sussurro: "Ti voglio immediatamente ... non ce la faccio più! ... Su Anna vieni qui, lasciati spogliare..."

Sento la voce di Armand, mi fermo un attimo, mi volto verso il generale e lo guardo un poco preoccupato ed un poco sollevato. "Non sono dei malviventi, Signore …" dico sottovoce.

"Già! Dannazione! Adesso ci mancava anche mio fratello! E adesso cosa facciamo?" ci mancava solo mio fratello, questo posto è troppo affollato! Dovrò trovare un altro luogo in cui …..

"Beh … direi di disturbarlo! Mica vorrete assistere alle sue prestazioni spero!"

"Certo che no! .. Però ... chi lo fa? Io non di certo."

"Madre … Voi state qui … io vado a vedere …. c'è troppo silenzio …" dico a bassa voce

"No, Oscar! Non andare!"

"Madre … vado!"

"Anna, sapessi quanto ti desidero!" dico slacciandole il vestito e dopo averlo fatto cadere a terra continuo: "Quanto sei bella ... bellissima! Oh Anna, sto impazzendo di desiderio ..."

"Armand … Armand caro … ti desidero tanto!"

Esco dal nascondiglio, mi avvicino a mio padre, mi sporgo un poco e guardo. E' mio zio con Anna … ma ora basta. Questo è davvero troppo, anche mio zio qui. Questo casino ormai è diventato più affollato di palazzo.

Esco e mi paleso.

"ZIO! Pure Voi qui?! Qui è davvero affollato!"

Sento Anna lanciare un grido: "AHHHHHH ARMAND, LO SAPEVO!"

"Anna … calmati …. non è successo nulla ….. o quasi!"

"Come nulla! Non siamo soli ed io sono ... nuda. Oddio che vergogna!" dico raccogliendo il vestito e tentando in tutta fretta di rimetterlo.

"Stai tranquilla Anna …. questo casino è molto affollato! Qui ci siamo già io e Andrè … e poi sono arrivati mia madre e mio padre … ed ora voi due! Ci manca solo Joséphine per completare la serata!"

"Oscar! Figliola...ma di cosa ti lamenti?! Questo é il mio casino ed IO, capofamiglia, l'ho trovato occupato!"

"Bene, vuol dire che la prossima volta, prima di venire, consulterò tutta la famiglia!"rispondo sarcastica. Ci toccherà fare i turni per usufruire del casino …. Ci manca solo!

"COSA?! NO NO NO. Tu devi stare a casa, al caldo e a riposo! Andrèeeee! Sei un marito snaturato. Io ti ho affidato il mio bene più prezioso e tu ... è così che te ne occupi? Eppure mi ero raccomandato! Povero me! Marguerite ... dì qualcosa anche tu!"

"André figlio non devi preoccuparti, sai anch'io quando aspettavo le mie figlie venivo a rifugiarmi qui per stare un poco in santa pace con mio marito ma ahimè … Joséphine veniva sempre a cercarci. Ahhh che tempi!"

Guardo Oscar sorridere alle parole di sua madre mentre il generale sussulta e aggiunge: "Ma Marguerite cosa dici!"

"Dico la verità … ovvero ciò che abbiamo fatto anche noi!"

"Ma ... cara ... " sospiro e pensieroso e poi aggiungo: "Tu eri molto più giovane di nostra figlia! Lei è una primipara attempata, come l'ha definita il dottor Pautasso a Collegno. Lei deve riposare moooolto di più!"

"PRIMAPARA ATTEMPATA SARETE VOI PADRE!"

"IO?! Ma non sono una donna e tanto meno incinta! Ih ih … Figliola, il dottor Pautasso parlava di te non di me."

"ANDRÉ! Esigo che passi a fil di spada mio padre...o lo faccio io! Chiaro?!"

Vedo una strana luce negli occhi di mia moglie, è il richiamo della battaglia, il suo spirito combattivo.

"Non lo farò ne io e nemmeno tu. Meglio tornare a casa!"

"FERMI! Ormai é tardi e fa freddo. Quindi resteremo tutti qui!"

"Tutti qui?! No, grazie, io torno a casa."

All'improvviso un lampo seguito da un tuono squarcia il cielo illuminando il rifugio, poco dopo si riversa uno scroscio di pioggia battente.

Guardo la finestra e sussurro: "André ma non è possibile … è scoppiato un temporale a Ottobre?!" dico sconsolata, un temporale in autunno, una cosa mai accaduta.

"Temo proprio che anche il cielo voglia tenerci tutti qui. Non ci resta che sistemarci al meglio! Non credi Oscar?!"

"Purtroppo siamo prigionieri di mio padre e di mio zio!"

"Dai Oscar...ci sono anche tua madre e Anna! Potremo mangiare qualcosa e riposarci tranquilli!" Poi mi avvicino e sussurro appena "E pazienza per il resto ... almeno noi ci siamo amati...ma non credere ... avevo in mente ben di più!".

Alle parole di Andrè mi sento arrossire. È uno sfacciato! Lo guardo, sta sorridendo allegro, lui si diverte a farmi arrossire! Accidenti!

Mio zio ribatte: "Magnifica idea André! Anch'io ho portato dei viveri e del buon vino! Ih ih … Possiamo brindare ancora a una volta al mio fidanzamento e alla mia … astinenza!"

Sento Anna, con tono seccato digrigna: "Armand ma sei impazzito? Cosa dici?"

"Anna ... tanto é chiaro a tutti cosa siamo venuti a fare ... e credo che solo i primi arrivati abbiano...come dire ..."

"ZIO! Adesso tacete!"

"Ecco...loro sono i primi arrivati! Ah ahah"

Ascolto i discorsi di mio zio e mio padre, mi infastidisco e dico: "Ancora una sola parola, temporale o no, io vado via!"

"Oscar ... insomma! Sii uomo e ridi con noi! Ih ihih"

"Augustin! Ma cosa dici?!" Domando preoccupata.

"Tranquillizzatevi Madre, tanto in caserma ho ascoltato e visto di peggio."

"Oh ... Oscar ... però tuo padre deve smetterla di darti del maschio!"

"Marguerite ….. ma insomma …. prima mi dici che ho tralasciato una parte della sua educazione" dico indicando Oscar, "Ora che in qualche modo cerco di porvi rimedio …. ti lamenti. Mia cara, rilassati su, ormai siamo qui tutti assieme, tanto vale approfittarne per rilassarci un poco e bere un buon bicchiere di vino!"

Apro la sacca con le vivande e dico: "Augustin, fratello mio, con questo tempaccio non ci resta che bere un bicchiere di vino… Ahimè …"

"Già …. siamo arrivati troppo tardi! Andrè … almeno a te è andata meglio! Siete fuggiti presto dalla festa per cui immagino che tu …. ah, non farmici pensare o ti passo a fil di spada. Vuoi metterti in testa che Oscar deve SOLO riposare?! Accidenti figliolo …. hai atteso tanto, cosa sarà mai un poco di sana astinenza!"

"Ma Generale …" Le parole di mio padre mi fanno infuriare, ribatto: "ORA BASTA! I nostri discorsi non riguardano nessuno. CAPITO?!"

"Oscar … te l'ho già detto …. questi sono discorsi normali tra uomini …. tu cosa vuoi essere?!" dico divertendomi parecchio, voglio vendicarmi un poco dei miei sposini … mi hanno rovinato la serata!

"Co cosa! Padre, smettetela! Non Vi siete divertito abbastanza?"

"No, assolutamente no. Su forza, siediti qui e mangia qualcosa! Marguerite, vieni anche tu, dai! Tanto ormai ….." la nostra serata è rovinata, almeno voglio divertirmi un poco con i miei sposini.

Guardo la mia fidanza e dico: "Vieni Anna, qui accanto a me."

"Si Armand …. la poltroncina andrà benissimo. Ma …. come ci sistemiamo per la notte? C'è un solo letto ….." dico un poco preoccupata, la mia pancia è ingombrante.

Il Generale ribatte: "Ovviamente dormirete voi donne nel letto, noi uomini ci arrangeremo alla meno peggio, vero Oscar? Ih ihih …"

"Oh … ehm …. Padre … in quel letto non ci staremo tutte …. con queste pance così …. ingombranti!"

"Ma tu sei un uomo! Davanti a me, vedo un uomo che indossa dei pantaloni enormi perché ingrassato! Ih ih …"

"Padre! Siete davvero impossibile. Comunque a me sta benissimo, io intendo dormire affianco ad Andrè! Quindi il tappeto con cuscini e coperte andrà benissimo, vero Andrè?!"

"No no cosa dici! Non puoi dormire sul pavimento! Dormirai nel letto con Anna e tua madre."

"Non ci stiamo tutte Padre! Quindi scordatevelo!"

Anna ribatte: "Oscar vedrai che ce la faremo!"

Un altro lampo illumina il casolare.

Oscar sussurra: "Padre, Voi che siete avanti con gli anni ,ovvero attempato, ditemi, ci sono mai stati temporali a fine Ottobre? Sapete, io non ricordo un evento simile."

"Nemmeno io Oscar, credo che questo temporale sia una eccezione!"

"Accidenti! Doveva succedere proprio stasera!"

"beh …. Infondo non capita tutti i giorni che si festeggi in fidanzamento di un ex-cardinale!"

"Su forza figliola, non capisco dove sia il problema. Non ti va di passare la notte con tuo padre?!"

"Avrei preferito passarla con mio marito come Voi con mia madre e lo zio Armand con Anna."

"Mia cara figliola, si vede che è destino che io ti sorvegli! Così almeno sono sicuro che questo scriteriato che ti ho scelto come marito tenga le mani a posto! Mi pare di essere tornato a quando vi ho fidanzati! Ih ihih"

"Ohhh che serata! Basta! Preferisco dormire, sono stanca!"

"Oscar, vieni …. ti sistemi sul divanetto, io mi metterò al tuo fianco sulla poltrona. Ti va bene?!"

"Si, va bene…" almeno avrò Andrè al mio fianco, anche se lui starà ben poco comodo, il mio amore.

"Andrè ….. ti andrebbe del vino caldo, speziato? Tra le nostre vivande c'è di che fare del vin brulè?!" domando un poco ingolosita, tanto il vin brulè non è troppo alcoolico …. deve bollire ….. quindi evapora!

"Beh, si, un poco andrà benissimo."

"Eh … ecco … me lo prepareresti?!" dico un poco timidamente, non voglio di certo che pensi che il mio sia un ordine …. piuttosto è …. una voglia!

"Ihihih ... Ah ahah ... Scusami figliola ma questo è davvero tropo! Ah ahah ... Non temere di essere ciò che non sai davanti a noi! Ih ih ... Ordina pure a tuo marito tanto mi meraviglierei se fosse il contrario! Ih ih"

"PADRE! Ma cosa dite! Andrè ed io siamo pari, nessuno ordina nulla. è passato il tempo in cui lui era il mio attendente. Ora noi … decidiamo assieme, vero Andrè? Ovviamente, in caserma comando io ….ma questa è tutta un'altra cosa!"

"Ah ahah ... Ihih ... In caserma e a casa! Ah ahah ... "

"Ma ….. Padre … cosa dite! Io non sono così …. prepotente. Andrè … dì qualcosa!" aggiungo mentre guardo mio marito mettere del vino sul camino, con le spezie, una mela, dello zucchero e tutto il resto. Certo che è proprio …. perfetto!

"Ecco ... no. no ... Lo eri quando eri bambina ma .. adesso proprio no."

"Andrè, figliolo, mi sembri poco convinto. Su, sii sincero: Oscar ordina e tu esegui! Ih ih …."

Guardo mia moglie ribatto: "Ma no, cosa dite Generale! Non è come Voi dite."

Mi volto verso Marguerite, la vedo sorridere, mentre tenta di nascondersi dietro ad un fazzoletto.

"Marguerite, dimmi, tu cosa ne pensi?!"

"Io?! Nulla ... nulla caro!"

"Marguerite … dai …. non essere timida ….. parla liberamente, non credo che nostra figlia si offenda!"

"Ma insomma Madre! Anche Voi la pensate come mio padre? E Voi Zio, concordate?"

"Oscar" sento la voce di mia madre, "Vedi …. per Andrè è sempre stato così, fin da bambini. Tu decidevi di combinare qualche guaio e lui era subito pronto. Voi due siete così, non c'è nulla di male!"

Poi sento lo zio aggiungere: "Oscar, in questi mesi che abbiamo vissuto vicini … posso dire che Andrè è un uomo eccezionale, paziente e disponibile. Non credo che esistano altri uomini come lui!"

"State forse dicendo che io sono prepotente?!" dico un poco imbronciata.

"No, no ... ma non puoi negare che sei una donna abituata a comandare, non certo ad obbedire. Difficilmente avresti trovato un uomo adatto a te."

"Ma ….. io … voglio solo Andrè al mio fianco. Padre, il mio è un matrimonio d'amore, io ….. e Andrè …. ecco ….. ci avrò anche messo vent'anni a capirlo, però Andrè è l'unico per me. Solo lui …" dico imbarazzata dalle mie stesse parole.

"Ih ih ... figlia mia, ammettilo ... avevo visto giusto! Ih ih ... Certo che a combinare matrimonio sono davvero un portento."

"AUGUSTIN! Adesso basta, ti sei divertito a sufficienza. Andrè, se è pronto questo vin brulè ne vorrei un poco anche io! Magari anche con una fetta di torta!" dico sedendomi su una poltrona accanto ad Oscar, mentre le sistemo una coperta sulle gambe. Ricordo bene che avevo sempre le gambe fredde durante le mie gravidanze.

"Ecco ... si, veramente sento freddo e sono stanca."

"Ecco, è pronto. Chissà se ci sono delle tazze in cui versare il tutto? Armand, mi aiutereste?!"

"Si, certo André, arrivo!"

Vedo Armand cercare nella credenza delle tazze spesse, adatte a contenere questa bevanda calda. Si avvicina con sei tazze ed un vassoio, verso il contenuto della pentola nei bicchieri, poi aggiungo una bacca di cannella ed una fetta di arancia per bicchiere. Direi che è venuto bene, considerato che avevo ben poco a disposizione. Poi taglio sei fette di torta al cioccolato, le dispongo sul vassoio e porto il tutto.

"Ecco, il servizio è un poco scheggiato ed i piattini sono spaiati, ma dovremo accontentarci. Madame, a Voi la prima fetta e la tazza!" dico porgendo il vassoio alla madre di Oscar, con un piccolo inchino, retaggio di vecchie abitudini.

_Palazzo Jarjayes_

Sono coricato nel letto accanto alla mia Sabrina, che sofferenza indescrivibile, lei qui accanto a me e non posso averla, che tortura!

Osservo timida mio marito e sussurro: "Alain, cos'hai perché sei silenzioso?"

"… Niente … niente amore mio!"

"Sei davvero sicuro? Io credo che tu stia pensando a qualcosa! … Alain, mi ami?"

"Sabrina ma che domande fai?! Certo che ti amo, ti amo da impazzire!" dico stringendola a me. "E'solo che … Oh mia amata Sabrina ma come puoi avere dubbi sul mio amore? Hai forse dimenticato che per convincerti ad accettarmi ho fatto di tutto? Per poco non diventavo matto!"

"Dici davvero Alain? Matto?! Ih ih … Quindi non hai mai corteggiato una donna in vita tua!"

"No, mai! E poi mai avrei immaginato che mi sarei innamorato. Però ammettilo …"

"Ammettere cosa?" domando curiosa facendomi più vicina a mio marito.

"Ti sei divertita a prendermi in giro, hai finto di non capire il francese invece ..."

"Ma ti pare che presso la corte di farfalloni non ne passavano? Dovevo pur difendermi dai mandrilli!"

"Uhm … messa così non posso certo darti torto, però io non sono un mandrillo, sappilo!"

"Ah ahahah …" ridiamo all'unisono.

"Dimmi amore è diventato più comprensibile il mio italiano?"

"Assolutamente no. Ah ahah … infatti ormai con te parlo solo francese."

"Povero me, sono davvero una capra!"

"Su, vedrai che imparerai e poi voglio che nostro figlio apprenda entrambe le lingue!"

"Si, si, voglio che diventi istruito come me. Beh … anche se non conosco l'italiano, sappi che ho studiato." Dico fiero, in fondo io so leggere e scrivere correttamente, cosa rara di questi tempi.

"Davvero? Quindi sai leggere e scrivere?!"

"Ma certo che si. Da ragazzo ho frequentato l'accademia militare e .."

"Dici davvero Alain?"

"Oh amore mio, dobbiamo riconoscere che siamo marito e moglie, a breve avremo un bambino e non sappiamo nulla l'uno dell'altra!"

Accarezzo il viso di mio marito e dico: "Vedrai che recupereremo il tempo perduto! … Ma dimmi, come hai potuto frequentare l'accademia militare? Non è un posto frequentato da gente agiata?"

"Ehm ... si … ecco ... vedi Sabrina, un tempo la mia famiglia lo era, in seguito è caduta in disgrazia…"

"Capisco …"

"Però amore mio …"

"Dimmi Alain cosa ti prende? Posso fare qualcosa per te?"

"Magari! .. Ehmm ..no .. no… nessuno può fare nulla per me."

"Oh Alain, mi dispiace … non credere … io ti capisco, tu sei un uomo ed io …"

"Ehmm…. no mio amore non fare così! … Non è colpa tua se … se … Oh Sabrina che sacrificio diventare padre! Io non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe stato così! Ecco,pensavo che saremmo stati insieme fino allo scadere dei nove mesi e invece … Ohhh che sofferenza! Perdonami Sabrina vorrei che tu mi capissi … vedi, siamo sposati da poco e sono dovuto partire nuovamente per la missione e tu .. tu mi sei mancata moltissimo. Non ho fatto altro che sognarti e immaginarti nuda … con me nel nostro letto e invece …"  
"Invece non possiamo …"  
"Già …. Giuro che mai mi sarei aspettato una cosa simile!"

"Mi dispiace …"

"Non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti , però …ahhh scusami cara ma che dolore!"

"Povero caro! Forse è meglio cambiare discorso!"

"Si … meglio …" rispondo mesto e triste, che sofferenza avere mia moglie qui, stretta a me ….. e niente! Niente!

"Dimmi Alain, com'è andato il viaggio?"

"Oh Sabrina, è stato un vero supplizio!"

"Cos'è accaduto?"

"Di tutto amore mio, di tutto. Siamo stati attaccati diverse volte …"

"Oh mio Dio!"

"Quindi puoi immaginare cos'è successo con ben tre donne incinte all'andata, che al ritorno sono diventate quattro. Ho subito di tutto: dalle crisi isteriche al vomito. Ahhh e poi le donne sono state rapite …"

"Rapite? Anche Oscar?" domando in parte curiosa, in parte preoccupata. Però stanno tutte bene …. Quindi …..

"Amore, quando parlo di donne non è certo inclusa la nostra Generalessa! Ma secondo te, chi rapirebbe un uomo in gonnella? Anche se le gonne non le porta nemmeno da gravida! Giuro che non ho mai pensato che un giorno avrei visto una donna incinta indossare degli abiti da uomo! … Beh… con Oscar François de Jarjayes tutto è possibile! Chissà che razza di adolescente è stata?! Ma … povero André, di sicuro gli avrà dato filo da torcere! "

"Alain, non credi di esagerare?"

"Assolutamente no. Il Comandate è davvero un uomo mancato, dovresti vederla come si comporta con André … a volte mi chiedo come faccia quel poveraccio ad uscirne indenne!"

"E tu come fai?"

"Fare cosa?"

"Forse non ti ritieni un uomo abbastanza paziente come André?"

"Io?! Beh .. credo di si, forse … non so, però secondo me, il mio amico è imbattibile."

"Ah ahah …"

"Comunque, tornando alla Generalessa, debbo dire che è sempre stata una donna con una tempra forte e decisa come pure le sue sorelle. Oh Sabrina se sapessi cosa è successo!"

"Cosa Alain?"

"Vedi, durante la loro prigionia, le abbiamo controllate a distanza, prima di intervenire per liberarle…"

"Cosa è accaduto?"

"Ah, non farmi ricordare! Comunque, hanno dato di stomaco ed i loro rapitori pulivano. Beh … Certo, c'è da dire che Riccardo ed i suoi uomini sono delle brave persone."

"Santo cielo Alain, ma come puoi dire che i rapitori fossero delle brave persone, stai forse scherzando?" domando scandalizzata, definire dei rapitori delle brave persone … è da pazzi.

"Ho la faccia di chi scherza? Oh ma poi ti racconterò …" mi avvicino ancora di più alla mia Sabrina e sussurro: "Uhm … che buon profumo che hai amore mio! Ahhh come ti desidero!"

"Alain, ti prego … è inutile che tu faccia così, tanto lo sai che …"

"Nulla! Non possiamo fare nulla! … Maledizione che castigo!" metto la mano sul ventre di Sabrina e dico: "Figliolo che ti sia ben chiaro, non sei tu il mio castigo ma la fatalità!" all'improvviso sento il ventre di mia moglie muoversi, ritiro la mano e spaventato dico: "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Forse ti senti male? Debbo chiamare il dottore?"

"Ah ahah … Ma no, cosa dici?! E' tuo figlio che si sta muovendo! Ah ah .." scoppio a ridere, allegra e divertita dalla faccia che ha fatto Alain.

"Oddio si muove, anzi … si agita! Ma si muovono così i ragazzini? Ohh ma che impressione!"

Prendo la mano di Alain, la rimetto nuovamente sul ventre e continuo: "Senti, si muove ancora."

"No no … ti prego Sabrina mi fa davvero impressione! .. Oh ma …"

"Ma cosa?"

"Come si fa a … a … si insomma a fare certe cose se … il piccolo si muove in questo modo?!"

"Ah ahah …"

"Si può sapere perché ridi?"

"Ma Alain, è naturale che il piccolo si muova!"

"Si, ma … come avrei potuto farlo con … mio figlio che si agita in continuazione … Ohhh povero me! Mai avrei immaginato di trovarmi in una situazione di simile!" dico sconsolato. Se non fosse stato per il medico, sarei stato in astinenza per mio figlio!

"E così , se io non stessi male, tu non mi avresti più toccata?"

"Ma no, cosa dici! Io ti voglio .. ti desidero!" rispondo baciando mia moglie. "Ahhh come ti voglio … ti vogliooooo! Sto male! No, basta non posso dormirti accanto …. Almeno per stanotte."

"Alain, cosa fai?"

"Mi dispiace Sabrina ma non posso dormire con te…"

"Ma sei impazzito? Dove vorresti andare, forse da un'altra donna?" dico con tono arrabbiato.

"Cosa! La pazza sei tu, non io! Ma ti pare che andrei a letto con un'altra donna? Ma cosa dici?! Sabrina, ti prego, non dire sciocchezze, sto già soffrendo abbastanza."

"Ma Alain hai appena detto …"

"Che non posso dividere il letto con te almeno per stasera ma non che andrò a donne. Pazzesco! Possibile che pensi questo di me?" dico uscendo dalla camera.

"Dove vai Alain? Ti sei offeso?"

"Ma no, cosa dici?! Vado a chiedere a qualcuno della servitù di portarmi un materasso…"

"Per fare cosa?"

"Voglio che lo portino nella nostra stanza, dobbiamo dormire lontani, separati, altrimenti non farò certo sogni tranquilli ma solamente incubi. Aspetta, adesso arrivo!" dico lasciando la stanza in tutta fretta.

Vedo mio marito uscire dalla nostra camera e sussurro: "Povero Alain … sono davvero dispiaciuta!"

_**Roma, il Giardino dei Tulipani**_

_**Aizram: "**_Ciao ragazze!"

_**Lupen: **_"Aizram, Terry siete arrivate! Generale, Madame e tutti voi ben tornati!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie!"

_**Lupen: **_"Che posto incantevole!"

_**Aizram: **_ "E' bellissimo vero?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"Si, bellissimo!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram ed io non ci siamo mai state e abbiamo deciso di portavi qui!"

_**Oscar: **_"E' un posto stupendo! André guarda quanti tulipani!"

_**André: **_"Oscar è meraviglioso! … Non ho mai visto tanti tulipani in vita mia!"

_**Generale: **_"Coff … coff … non c'è che dire, grazie alle Arpie stiamo conoscendo dei posti incantevoli … debbo ammettere che la vostra Penisola è un posto meraviglioso!"

_**Aizram: **_"E dopo quanto ci avete detto avete il coraggio di chiamarci ancora Arpie?"

_**Generale: **_"Coff … coff … se persisterete con le vostre intenzioni non posso evitarlo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Quante storie! Bah… e pensare che le nostre amiche sono qui per tutti voi ….. ma soprattutto per il Generalone."

_**Australia: **_"E no, Aizram! Che sia ben chiaro a tutti, io sono qui per il mio tesoruccio e per dirne quattro al vecchio scimunito."

_**Generale: **_"Uhmm … cominciamo bene!"

_**Alain: **_"Oh Madamigella Australia, immagino che non abbiate ancora letto il capitolo appena pubblicato!"

_**Australia: **_"No, ma dimmi tesoruccio cosa ti è successo?"

_**Alain: **_"Sono in crisi , non riesco a dormire con la mia Sabrina, soffro troppo .. sig …"

_**Australia:**_ "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu povero il mio tesoruccio. lo state uccidendo con questa attesa! Sta.. tortura... e poi.. e poi non è giusto per lui aver davanti al naso Oscar e Andre avvinghiati come polpi 24/7...mentre lui non può fare nulla... Arpie, siete decisamente delle arpie dispettose!"

_**Generale: **_"Per una volta debbo dare ragione alla Gattaccia, qui le vittime disegnate, almeno al momento sono quell'imbecillone di Sassoin e lo spretato di mio fratello. Ma dico! Quando toccherà il turno di André? Su, avanti voi due, parlate!"

_**Aizram: **_"E basta! Sempre questa storia?!"

_**Laura:**_ "Terry, Aizram sapete che cosa continua a venirmi in mente?"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa?"

_**Laura:**_ "Quando al povero Alain hanno detto che avrebbe dovuto fare astinenza per altri 5 mesi, .quando è svenuto non riuscivo a smettere di ridere."

_**Alain:**_ "Voi sicuramente vi sarete divertita nell'apprendere della mia disgrazia ma vi assicuro che io non ho riso affatto, anzi, sono disperato!"

_**Laura:**_ "Oh Alain,immagino che lei sia disperato e mai mi permetterei di ridere della sua situazione,soprattutto avendo avuto modo di conoscerla,ma non può negare che la scena è stata assolutamente degna di un premio Oscar? Mi perdoni l'ardire ma è stata davvero comica,nella sua tragedia. Comunque le sono vicina...con il pensiero!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie Madame! Sing …"

_**Aizram:**_"Sapete cosa facciamo?Prima di battibeccare con il Generale e gli altri, è meglio fare il nostro giro di escursione. Andiamo! …E' il primo giardino olandese in Italia situato nella città di Roma, dove fioriscono oltre 380.000 tulipani piantati su una superficie di quasi 3 ettari."

_**André: **_"Oscar hai sentito?"

_**Oscar: **_"Sono un'infinità!"

_**Aizram: **_ "E' aperto al pubblico per circa un mese, dalla seconda metà di Marzo. L'evento è caratterizzato dalla raccolta youpick dei tulipani, infatti i visitatori hanno la possibilità di raccoglierli direttamente dal campo. Un vero e proprio self service dei fiori."

_**Raccolgo un mazzo di tulipani e lo porgo alla mia amata. **_

_**André: **_"Oscar, sono per te."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh grazie André!"

_**Nanny: **_"Madame Marguerite, che gioia vedere i nostri ragazzi tanto innamorati!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, hai ragione Nanny! … E poi vedere la mia Oscar con quel pancione, quanto è bella!"

_**Nanny: **_"Lo sarebbe ancora più se indossasse un abito femminile! … Terry che ne direste se almeno nel siparietto faceste indossare un bellissimo abito premaman alla nostra Oscar?"

_**Terry: **_"Uhmm … si, perché no! Magari dopo! Adesso ascoltiamo Aizram…"

_**Aizram: **_"Una distesa infinita di tulipani in 105 varietà. Il parco ospita anche varie attrazioni, tutte a tema Olandese, adesso ne vedrete alcune! E poi gusteremo anche dei piatti tipici."

_**Elektra: **_"Davvero interessante!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene, che ne direste di accomodarci e scambiare due parole con i nostri amici?"

_**Monica:**_ "Già che ci siamo complimenti anche per l'ultimo capitolo di Avventura. La zia suora mi fa venire in mente Suor Grey di Candy Candy, solo che essendo una Jarjayes sarà senz'altro più bella, anche se è una scassaballe uguale!Ah ahah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Che sia una scassaballe non ho dubbi ma chi sarebbe questa Suor Grey? Forse un'altra esaltata come mia zia?"

_**Carlo: **_"Padre, cosa significa scassaballe?"

_**Armand: **_"Ehm … non sono vocaboli che un bambino deve ripetere!"

_**Carlo: **_"Ma Padre!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Armand, dovresti confinare tuo figlio nelle segrete, sono sicura che rimanendo da solo qualche giorno imparerà a tacere!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma Zia, cosa dite?!"

_**Monica: **_"Autrici, ho ragione: quella donna mi ricorda davvero Suor Grey … brrr … che donna!"

_**Australia:**_ "Mannaggia a voi... vi fate perdonare soltanto per le risate grasse che mi son fatta per i discorsi dei soldati, irriverenti, grossolani... ma cosi.. come dire, veri! Ihih poi ciliegina sulla torta abbiamo.. il succo! Ahahahahah che bellezza questo tocco di amorevole gentilezza da parte diD'Agout... e tu Oscarina, manco ti eri ricordata di non poter bere vino?"

_**Oscar: **_"Non ci avevo pensato."

_**Australia: **_" Ehhhh! Ma lo so, eèmancanza di abitudine. Vedrai dopo 3/4 figli... ahahahh diventerà automatico non toccar più alcolici!"

_**Oscar**_"Cosa! 3 o figli? André ma hai sentito?"

_**Andrè: **_"Si … ecco …"

_**Australia: **_"Ihih sorry, sono tremenda lo so ma almeno ti dico la verità."

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, non credo che avrò tanti figli."

_**Australia: **_"Vedremo, vero André?"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, non guardarmi male e poi cosa ne sappiamo di cosa hanno in mente le Autrici?"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ah ahah … Deve esserci qualcosa di afrodisiaco nelle vostre avventure ogni volta che pubblicate dall'inizio ...ricomincio a leggere!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ogni volta che le Arpie pubblicano nuovamente, io ricado, riscivolo e la mia parrucca si risposta. Ditemi, cosa ci trovate di tanto divertente?"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ih ih … Ma io mi diverto moltissimo!"

_**Generale: **_ "Io no."

_**Sonia:**_ "Anche per me è stata una bella sorpresa."

_**Generale:**_ "Dite davvero?"

_**Sonia:**_ "Certo! Le Mesdames mi hanno fatto una gradita sorpresa signor Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame sono contento per Voi ma a questo punto temo per la mia incolumità fisica: non faccio che scivolare ed essere messo in imbarazzo."

_**Laura:**_ "Non ci crederete ma la sto rileggendo dall'inizio ah ahah…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, le mie disavventure Vi hanno talmente traumatizzata che le state rileggendo? Sono davvero desolato, per colpa delle Arpie vi ho recato nuovamente disturbo. Madame, spero che le Arpie non mi facciano più dispetti, giuro che non ne posso più!"

_**Laura: **_"Monsieur,assolutamente no al contrario le sue dis -avventure mi divertono tantissimo.. se mi posso permettere Generale,io sarei un po' meno ficcanaso nelle cose dei due sposini. Oscar mi fa davvero pena. Le porgo i miei ossequi e spero di avere ancora l'onore di disquisire piacevolmente con lei."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, io non spio, sorveglio. Comunque non capisco cosa faccia pensare che sia uno spione?! Riguardo a disquisire con me, certo ... per me è un onore."

_**Laura: **_"Eccellenza,la linea tra l'essere uno spione o un sorvegliante troppo zelante,in questo caso è ,mi permetta l'ardire, davvero sottilissima,tant'è che il paragone che le venne fatto da Alain tra lei e Caligola ancora mi fa sorridere."

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh ma ..."

_**Laura:**_ "Generale,mi preme farle sapere che lei, nonostante tutto,ha la mia stima e simpatia. Attendo con ansia le prossime puntate."

_**Generale:**_ "Povero meeee …"

_**Virginia:**_ " Su su Generale carissimo adesso vi cimentate in acrobazie amorose nelle vasche da bagno...pentitevi e redimetevi?"

_**Generale: **_"Pentirmi di essermi intrattenuto con mia moglie?"

_**Lupen:**_ "Che dire! Carissimo Generale, non ci sono parole per un capitolo e un siparietto così perfetti! Le bravissime " Arpie" ,come le chiamate voi,non perdono mai un colpo! Sono sempre le solite fantastiche scrittrici! Voi si,invece che perdere i colpi, siete di nuovo scivolato sul sapone e avete addirittura rotto la vasca da bagno!"

_**Generale: **_"Colpa delle Arpie non mia!"

_**Tania:**_ "Povero Augustin. Ma almeno ha la moglie che lo consola, io invece ho solo la mia solitudine e Cleo che mi provoca!"

_**Australia: :**_ "Ehi vecchio pazzo, le tue multiple volte sul sapone per terra hahahaha che buffo? Io ..avrei usato un altro termine ma vabbè... ahahahah finalmente sti scivoloni... li ho chiesti a gran voce da un bel po'... è da troppo episodi che non ti rendevi ridicolo ahahahah ma tanto lo sai anche tu... ahah non parliamo poi del fatto che tu abbia... rotto la vasca! Ihih per me hai messo su troppi chili... e lei, poveretta non ha retto al peso!.. Ahahahahahahah fantastico! meno male hai tanti soldi, cosi poi ricomprare tutto quello che spacchi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dite! Se la vasca si è spaccata è stato per colpa della piuma delle Arpie!"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, vabbé…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Siii PENTITI AUGUSTIN, PENTITI!"

_**Generale: **_"Autrici! Fatela sparire!"

_**Aizram: **_"Impossibile, le nostre amiche debbo interloquire anche con lei."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Tzé … ti sarebbe piaciuto sbarazzarti di me, vero nipote? Pentiti!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … pentirmi io?! Ma di cosa?! Madame non date retta a mia zia, è solo una donna amareggiata."

_**Australia:**_ "PENTITIIII PENTITTTTTTTIII STRA PENTITI che non ti sei pentito bene prima ahhahh di quellahogià detto abbastanza: dovreste infilarla in camera di madame pompom per qualche giorno... che quasi quasi a ben vedere e ..forse..leggermente più calma della cornacchia starnazzante..."

_**Generale: **_"Che spavento! Siete voi Gattaccia?!"

_**Australia:**_ "In persona! Genera', almeno UNA cosa buona hai fatto: l'hai "imbavagliata! con la forza e sollevata di peso... una in meno... arma', che t importa se il vecchio pazzo le fa male? prima se ne va , meglio e per tutti, no? ihihihhi ... anche per noi nel siparietto..."

_**Generale: **_"Non ne potevo più, come non ne posso più di voi e di Tigre…"

_**Elektra: **_"Io?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, voi due non fate che attaccarmi! Già mi basta mia zia con i suoi "PENTITEVI!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Sicuramente mandata in convento contro la sua volontà."

_**Generale: **_"Lo saprete in seguito. Voi lo sapete che le Arpie mi sorvegliano, quindi posso svelare ben poco."

_**Elekra:**_ "Ah ahah …"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa Vi succede Tigre?"

_**Elekra:**_ "Siete solo scivolato sul sapone, poca roba rispetto alle altre volte. La zia cornacchia gufo, è peggio di voi, Generale! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Poca roba dite! Ma state scherzando?!"

_**Elekra:**_ "Generale, ultimamente le "arpie" , si sono addolcite con voi ah ah , ma nel siparietto hanno richiamato Giosuele ah ahah magari vi darà ancora qualche cornata! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Tigre! Ma cosa dite?! Il mio AUGUSTO fondoschiena è già abbastanza compromesso."

_**Elekra:**_ "Sempre per colpa vostra, siete sempre a spiare gli sposini, se vi faceste i fatti vostri, il vostro didietro non avrebbe problemi."

_**Generale: **_"Maledizione, anche la tigre come la Gattaccia vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola."

_**Virginia:**_ "E bravo il nostro Victor grande prova d amore."

_**Victor: **_"Felice di aver sacrificato la mia chioma, l'importante era riconquistare la fiducia di Elena…. Anche se spero che cresca in fretta."

_**Virginia: **_"Carissimo Victor, posso chiamarvi per nome,avete fatto una cosa meravigliosa i capelli riceveranno presto e la cara Elena sarà sempre più innamorata di voi."

_**Katia:**_ "Credevo che Victor si sarebbe lamentato e invece lamentato invece … Complimenti!"

_**Victor: **_"Beh... almeno mi consolo di aver trovato una brava ragazza sig..."

_**Manuela:**_ "Victor tenetela d'acconto e basta esperienze da viveur... Anche se penso che molte dame a Versailles saranno dispiaciute."

_**Victor:**_ "Madame, nemmeno potete immaginare che momenti tremendi che la mia fidanzata mi ha fatto passare. Però debbo ammettere che sono davvero felice di essermi riconciliato con lei, riguardo alla Badessa... beh ... preferisco dimenticare."

_**Australia:**_ "Elena... però anche tu! Maro', ma che sei diventata? Peggio di tua zia fuori di testa... come fai ad essere gelosa di cappellone o meglio, ex capellone grazie a te ora!... Per un... bidet! seriamente! E poi...sentito quello che ha detto persino Caroli'? cresci, su! E' proprio vero, a star con gli zoppi uno impara a zoppicare, a star coi pazzi... impazzisci pure tu! Ahaahah tra spade, parole che volano... altri fuori di cozza che arrivano e fanno da spettatori all'infelice scena... Ehm- soprattutto la fuori di cozza, la tua futura suocera! ahaha..."

_**Madeleine: **_"Parlate di me Madamigella? Ahhh il mio Victor … il mio bambino! Era così bella la sua chioma! BOUUUUU AHHHH tutto per una ragazzina viziata!"

_**Victor: **_"Madre smettetela!"

_**Madeleine: **_"BOUUUU …."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Girodel però hai dovuto dire addio alla tua folta chioma, il tutto con l'accompagnamento della Badessa che ti ha pure chiamato "maiale"!"

_**Victor: **_"Povero me!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Per la verità, quella chioma lunga e ondulata era un po' fuori moda, più in stile Luigi XIV che XVI. Io, però, non mi sarei tagliata i capelli, non per il discorso di chi porta i pantaloni, ma perché la richiesta era capricciosa e priva di qualsiasi attinenza con l'oggetto della lite."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Victorrrrr sei stato fenomenale ... hai tagliato la tua criniera senza pensarci un attimo, quindi hai davvero perso la testa per quella ragazzina?!"

_**Victor: **_"Madame Voi donne sapete come ricattare ed Elena ha imparato come sfruttare le sue armi! Tutto merito di Madame Joséphine!"

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque Jo flagello di dio...l'hai istigata bene la contessina, eh?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Diciamo che Victor doveva dimostrare il suo amore."

_**Katia:**_ "Complimenti Joséphine sei stata davvero perfida."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Grazie Madame!"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, però ... non avevate mica deciso di chiedere una prova... ma salvargli i capelli all'ultimo minuto? Ehm Elena! fossi stato (ora) ex capellone non l'avrei fatto. Chissà quale delle due arpie ha voluto sto.. taglio netto.."

_**Terry: **_"Sinceramente non me lo ricordo … tu Aizram?"

_**Aizram: **_"No, tu .."

_**Terry: **_"Dai che almeno questa volta l'abbiamo deciso insieme! Però l'idea di affibbiare ai fidanzatini la vecchia cornacchia è stata tua!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, lo ammetto."

_**Manuela:**_ "Stavolta la vecchia cornacchia si è resa utile! Povero Victor!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Girodelle, la cornacchia gufo ed Elena ti stanno dando filo da torcere! Ah ah … e poi come se non bastasse il palazzo Jarjayes ormai è diventato uno zoo: oche , maiali, gufi … Ah ahah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Jo, il tuo tonfo non era molto... elegante come si addice ad una gentildonna del tuo rango hihih mi sa che hai preso un po troppo da tuo padre... che dio ci protegga! ti fa male il popo' ora? povera cara hahahahahah…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Effettivamente sono scivolata anch'io! … Tutta colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Buongiorno Conte!"

_**Generale: **_"Buongiorno Madame! Con chi ho l'onore di interloquire?"

_**Manuela:**_ "Il mio nome è Manuela, mi lasci dire che Lei è un vero gentiluomo, non ci sono dubbi! E veda di far rinsavire 'sti francesi sull'uso del bidet!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, ma il bidet è uno strumento di perdizione, volete forse indurci in tentazione? Per carità cristiana, non voglio discutere con quello spretato di mio fratello."

_**Snape2013: "**_ Generale probabilmente è arrivato il momento per far benedire la vostra dimora da un prete con la botta … normalmente dalle mie parti si usano altri termini per usare chiamarli, ma ritenendoli offensivi ho cercato di usare un termine molto più tranquillo, anche se ammetto che anche quello usato da me non è proprio adatto. Ma magari questo buon uomo vi aiuterà con il vostro erede ( o forse no O:) o chissà forse gemelli, mai dire mai .."

_**Generale: **_"Potrei chiederlo ad Armand … Ma cosa dico!"

_**Tania:**_ "Oscar certo che non mi avrei mai immaginata che lasciassi il comando. Se ci penso esco pazza! Ahh povera me!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella c'è un tempo per tutto, il mio è quello di cambiare vita."

_**Tania:**_ " "Si certo … Terry, Aizram, vi capisco! Peró riappacificatevi, la storia non potete lasciare cosí la storia ... altrimenti Oscar avrà quel pancione per sempre!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tranquilla! Terry ed io discutiamo sempre ma non litighiamo mai."

_**Cleo:**_ " Però l'idea non è male, cosí ne cresce e ne partorisce... in conclusione non rischia di morire di parto!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dite! Nella nostra storia non morirà mai nessuno."

_**Australia:**_ "Giosueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

_**Giosuele: **_"Arrivoooo … sono qui! Volete forse che incorni qualcuno?"

_**Australia:**_"Oh caroooo.. grazie, grazie per aver fatto quello che molti volevano e non osavano (o come nel mio caso) non potevano fare! Sei un MITO! IL MIO MITO ihihhhi alla caricaaaaaaaaaaaa... ci vediamo alla prossima"

_**Giosuele: **_"Sempre a disposizione Madamigella. Se le Arpie me lo chiedono, sono qui per incornare …"

_**Generale: **_"VIAAAA MANDATELO VIA!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Giosuele è stato bravissimo a far correre la badessa!"

_**Generale: **_"Si si che corra dietro a chi vuole ma non a me!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Joséphine …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ditemi Madame!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Stai prendendo il vizietto del Generale?" Sai che ad origliare poi si cade e si scivola? Ahahah… "

_**Joséphine: **_"Ih ih .. ma no, è stato un incidente! Ih ih .. però che ridere!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Terry, Aizram, vi ringrazio davvero per la vostra amicizia e di invitarmi nel vostro siparietto … mi diverto moltissimo, mi fate ridere e trascorrere del tempo in allegria. Sapete, io vivo in un piccolo paese e non esco quasi mai e voi mi donate gioia con i vostri capitoli."

_**Terry: **_"Che cara che sei Mazia …"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie a te che leggi le nostre storie!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene Aizram che ne diresti di tornare a casa per continuare a scrivere?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, certo, dobbiamo rimetterci a lavoro. Lettrici, ci dispiace davvero che questa volta vi abbiamo fatto attendere per il nuovo capitolo ma questa settimana Terry ed io abbiamo avuto dei piccoli problemi che ci hanno costrette a tardare la pubblicazione."

_**Terry: **_"Si, vero e poi vogliamo ringraziarvi tutti per la vostra numerosa partecipazione. Ciao, alla prossima!"


	195. Chapter 195

_**Colazione e pettegolezzi**_

**Versailles**

E' notte ... Attraverso un'infinità di corridoi fino a giungere dietro la porta del mio Hans. Ci sono due guardie di picchetto, appena mi vedono si mettono sull'attenti, anche se il viso è coperto da un sottile velo, sanno che hanno di fronte la Regina di Francia, fingono però di non vedermi. Apro la portadecisa ed entro.

Faccio il mio ingresso decisa, vedo il mio Hans nel suo letto, è sveglio, sfilo il velo dal volto e mi precipito da lui, mi avvento sopra di lui, lo abbraccio lo bacio e sussurro: "Hans ... mio Hans! ..."

"Antonietta! Mia amata!" rispondo stringendo a me la mia amata Regina. " Maestà, Voi non siete solo la Regina di Francia, Voi siete la Regina del mio cuore…"  
"Oh Fersen … Fersen …"

" Mia Regina, siete così bella nel vostro abito rosa, i vostri capelli quasi sciolti, lunghi, morbidi e setosi…. Mi fate impazzire …"

"Oh Hans ... Hans ... Mi dispiace davvero che mia sorella Vi abbia confinato nelle Vostre stanze ..."

Sento la voce della mia Regina, ha un tono preoccupato e dispiaciuto, sussurro: " Mia dolce Antonietta, la mia Regina, il mio sogno impossibile, il mio amore che mai potrà essere vissuto appieno, alla luce del sole…. Antonietta! Adesso che siete qui con me! Amore mio!"

"Mio amore ..." sussurro stringendomi a lui.

Abbraccio la mia amata, la stringo forte, inizio a slacciarle l'abito, le sbottono i laccetti del corpino. La voglio, la desidero!

"Oh Hans ... quanto Vi desidero!"

"Anche io... mia amata!" nellafoga del nostro abbraccio Antonietta mi schiaccia il piede, digrigno: "Arg … maledizione che male!"

"Cosa Vi succede Hans? Forse Vi ho fatto male?"

Mi allontano, saltello, tiro su la gamba e mi guardo il piede. "Che male! Ops … che dolore!"

"Ma cosa Vi è successo?"

Avvampo per il dolore, cerco di trattenermi ancora e con il fiato corto sussurro: "Un incidente …"

"Oh mio Dio! Ma cosa Vi è successo?"

Mi siedo alla poltrona e, guardandomi l'alluce, rispondo: "Mi si è spezzata l'unghia … non credevo che facesse tanto male!"

"L'unghia?! Ma Hans, com'è potuto accadere?"

Sorrido, sussurro: "La mia Antonietta, così dolce a preoccupata. La mia Antonietta, innamorata, il mio amore, il mio angelo."  
"Oh Hans… Vi prego raccontante!"

"E' caduta accidentalmente la pistola di Vostra sorella sul piede e si è spezzata … anzi, si è quasi staccata. Che male!"

"Pistola! Avete detto pistola? Ma come, mia sorella gira armata?"

"Si. Davvero non lo sapevate?"

"I … Io?!"

"Vi vedo sorpresa, forse non sapevate davvero che Vostra sorella gira armata anche qui a Versailles.?"

"Certo che no. Ma perché? E poi perché l'ha tirata fuori?! .. Ohhh .. Hans, forse voleva uccidervi?"

"Ma no! L'Imperatrice si è semplicemente fatta valere in veste di sorella maggiore, tutto qui!"

"Ma come, io davvero non capisco! … Ecco … veramente … lei non vede di buon occhio la nostra relazione, dice che Voi … Voi … dice che non mi siete fedele e che correte dietro a tutte le donne di Versailles!"

Mi alzo claudicante dalla poltroncina, mi avvicino alla mia donna, l'abbraccio e ribatto: "Mia amata Antonietta, Voi lo sapete che il mio cuore appartiene a Voi soltanto. Io Vi amo Antonietta, Vi amo con tutto me stesso." Dico baciandola con passionee stringendola di più a me. Inizio ad infilare la mani all'interno del suo abito nel tentativo di raggiungere la sua pelle, morbida, profumata e liscia.

Sono appena rientrata da palazzo Jarjayes, le mie cameriere mi stanno aspettando per la vestizione notturna, ordino: "Andate via, so cambiarmi anche da sola, non tengo bisogno di nisciuno! (nessuno) Via via!"

Vediamo sua Maestà gesticolare per allontanarci, che donna impossibile, prepotente e maleducata. Tutt'altra cosa rispetto alla nostra Regina.

"Si Maestà!" Facciamo un inchino ed usciamo rapide.

"Ohh spero che capiscano che nu tengo chiù (non ho) bisogno di nisciuno (nessuno) per vestirmi?! … Uhm … mi chiedo cosa starà combinando lu svedese?! … Bah credo che sia rimasto confinato nei suoi appartamenti … però è di Antonietta che mi preoccupo, chilla svitata sarebbe capace di intrufolarsi nelle sue stanze ignorando persino le guardie e così facendo farebbe parlare di sé. Meglio che vada a controllare chillu (quello) Fessen. "Dico lasciando i miei appartamenti. In punta di piedi raggiungo la stanza, sussurro: "Eccomi dietro la stanza del Fessen." Vedo le due guardie farmi il saluto ma sono imbarazzate.Ma perché tengono quelle facce? Forse lu svedese è scappato? Ma no, cosa vado a pensare?! Credo … ahhh forse ho capito …

Sono stretta al mio Hans, ormai indossiamo solo abbigliamento intimo, quando all'improvviso vediamo la porta spalancarsi, sussurro: "Oh mio Dio!Carolina cosa ci fai qui?"

"UèAntoniè! Ma sei pazza?!" urlo mettendo le mani sui fianchi e guardando in malo modo mia sorella.

"No no ... non è come tu pensi ..." dico cercando la mia veste.

"Certo...come no!Dimmi sorellina sei forse in udienza privata con lu svedese?"

Sento la voce sarcastica ed irritata di mia sorella, accidenti, mi sento tremendamente in imbarazzo, al suo cospetto mi sembra di essere ancora una bambina.

"Ma cosa dici?!"

"Io cosa dico?! Ma se hai appena detto che non è come penso! E vuje svedese dei miei stivali, site (siete) proprio nu pourc! Forse non avite (avete) trovato nisciuna (nessuna) femmina per scaldarvi il letto e avite scelto mia sorella? Avanti, parlate!"

"Maestà ... imperatrice Carolina spero che non vogliate dare uno scandalo..."

"Io?! Voi due semmai! E adesso Antoniè ti vesti e vieni via con me!"

"Con te?! Ma perché?! Carolina ti prego! In questo momento Luigi sta dormendo ed io ... Oh NO, io rimango con il mio Hans."Rispondo decisa nel tentativo di tenere testa a mia sorella. Ma lei è così forte, decisa, autoritaria e carismatica.

"NO! Tu vieni via con me!"

Batto i piedi e rispondo: "Ma perché?!"

"Perché si! Ora basta! Vuoi capire che tu sei la Regina di Francia?!"

"Ma Luigi nemmeno si accorge di me, non mi ama come io non amo lui."

"Forse Luigi ha un'amante?!"

"A … amante?! ... Ecco ... io ... no ... non ho mai sentito voci sul suo conto ... credo di no."

"Ecco! Vedi? Ti ama! Ed ora vedi di smetterla di fare i capricci e comportati da Regina!"

Guardo l'imperatrice e ribatto: "Perdonatemi Maestà, ma Voi siete innamorata della Maestà di Ferdinando?"

"Zitto Voi! Non Vi hanno detto che non potete parlare ad una Regina se non siete prima stato interpellato?! CAFONE!"

Indosso in tutta fretta la vestaglia da camera, mi inchino e sussurro: "Vi chiedo di perdonarmi Maestà…"

"Perdonare a vuje?! Ma certo! Solo se lasciate in pace chista (questa) pazza! Ma lo sapete che se qualcuno la volesse male finirebbe dritta dritta in convento? E poi ... Antoniè ti consiglio di risolvere i problemi del tuo paese, anziché di pensare a chisteommo( quest'uomo) che è un traditore impenitente!"

"Ma Carolina …. anche una regina ha diritto ad un poco di felicità, non credi? Ed ora ….. ti prego di uscire da questa stanza e non fare parola con nessuno di ciò che hai visto."

"Antoniè ma scherzi?! Forse le guardie non ti hanno vista entrare?"

"Beh …. ma loro sono affidabili, non parleranno!"

"Oh ma non è possibile!" punto il dito contro lu svedese e continuo: "E vuje conte di Fessen…"

"Fersen, Maestà…"

"Fessen o Fessenvuje rimanete nu povero fesso!"

"Ma … Maestà…"

"Statte zitt!" (state zitto)

"Co cosa avete detto? Con tutto il rispetto non Vi capisco …"

"Vi ho detto di tacere! … Uhm … io Vi chiamo Fessen ma lu vero fesso è chillo povero Gigino! Ahhhh … Che brutta situazione!"alzo gli occhi al cielo, continuo: "Davvero non capisco come possa esserti innamorata di questo soggetto."  
"Ma cosa dici Carolina?!"

"Dico ciò che penso, va Buon?!(bene)

Fersen ribatte: "Maestà, chi sarebbe …... Gigino?"

"Ohh Ma oltre ad essere nu pourc site pure nu tonto! Gigino è mio cognato, se non che lu povero cornuto del Re di Francia!"

"Oh ma io … non è mia intenzione di mancare di rispetto al Re d Francia…"

"Davvero?! Quindi lo rispettate portandovi a letto sua moglie!"domando sarcastica, possibile che questo pazzo non abbia ancora capito che deve lasciare in pace mia sorella?!

Batto nuovamente i piedi e ribatto: "Ora basta Carolina! Hans ed io ci amiamo."

Punto il dito contro mia sorella e continuo: "Forse TU ami chistofetirente ma lui … lui … Antoniè ma lo sai che non sei l'unica donna? Ma si proprio 'na scema!"

"Antonietta … ti piace essere tradita dal tuo amante?"

"Ca Carolina …"

"Apri gli occhi Antonietta…"

Lu svedese abbassa il capo e interviene: "Imperatrice Carolina, amo con tutto me stesso Maria Antonietta ma Voi lo sapete che diventa sempre più difficile vederci e quindi …"

"Ora basta Fessen! Conosco i Vostri discorsi da ommopourc … forse è meglio che traduca, non mi interessano i Vostri discorsi da uomo maschilista …"

"Maschilista?!"

"Non conoscete il significato della parola Fessen?"

"Ecco … io …"

"Fessen, se davvero amate mia sorella dovreste rinunciare a tutte le Vostre amanti!"

"Ma io … ecco …"

"Adesso non ve ne venite con i Vostri discorsi sulle necessità maschili, non mi interessano." Guardo mia sorella e continuo furiosa. " E tu accetti che chist'omme ti tradisca?"

Sento lo sguardo di mia sorella addosso, lo so che lei ha ragione, ma io non posso farci nulla, io lo amo! Io amo Hans, il mio Hans. La Regina di Francia qui non c'è, qui c'è solo una donna innamorata.

"Io …"

"Non ti fa male essere cornificata da l'ommo(l'uomo) che dici di amare?"

"Ecco .. io … certo che si …"

Ho paura della reazione della mia amata Maria Antonietta, mi prostro ai suoi piedi, le bacio le mani e supplico: "Antonietta, giuro che non … non guarderò più nessuna donna ma Voi, nonguardatemi in questo modo. Antonietta, Vi amo, Vi amo da impazzire, non sopporterei che mi lasciaste…"

Vedo lo Svedese inginocchiato ai piedi di mia sorella, sono sicura che ora lei cederà. Quest'uomo ha un gran fascino, un modo di fare che irretisce … e mia sorella è come succube. Non c'è soluzione temo, Antonietta non ha carattere!

"Hans… però riconosco che mia sorella ha ragione, se Voi mi amaste davvero non … non …"

Ribatto soddisfatta: "Ohhh finalmente hai aperto gli occhi, scema!"

"Carolina io …"

"No, Vi prego Antonietta, giuro che non guarderò più nessun'altra donna, lo giuro … ma Voi non lasciatemi, io non potrei vivere senza di Voi!"

"Ma guarda! Dovevo venire dal Regno di Napoli per fare in modo ca stupourc si decidesse di comportarsi da galantuomo, roba da pazzi!" dico sbuffando, sorpresa e sarcastica.

Antoniè guarda prima me e poi dice a lupourc: "Hans, giuratemi che mi sarete fedele…"

"Ve lo giuro Antonietta!" dico baciandole ancora le sue mani.

"Hai sentito Carolina? "

"Si, ho sentito e allora?! Non vorrai intrattenerti con lui, spero!"

"Ecco io …"

"Fessen, non permetterete davvero che la Regina di Francia venga chiacchierata dalle guardie che sono qui fuori?"

"Maestà, state serena. Le guardie che sono qui fuori sono tutte persone fidate, selezionate anni fa da Madamigella Oscar. Tutte persone leali, oneste e soprattutto molto riservate."

"Già ... lo immagino! Ciò non toglie che tra di loro faranno certi commenti sulla regina di Francia!"

"Ora basta Carolina! Tu non sai! Tu non puoi venire qui e giudicarmi! Io qui sono solo l'austriaca! Almeno Hans mi ama per quella che sono, solo una donna! Ed ora lasciaci per favore" dico con sguardo supplichevole mentre sento le lacrime salire agli occhi.

"E va buon (bene) ... ti lascio ma lasciami dire ca questo svedese non può vantarsi di essere un galantuomo!"dico lasciando gli appartamenti sbattendo la porta.

"Hans …." dico gettandomi tra le braccia del mio unico amore.

"Maestà ... Antonietta ... Oh Antonietta, quanto Vi amo… Vi giuro che d'ora in avanti sarete la mia unica donna!"

"Dite davvero Hans?"

"Si, non mi importa di cosa diranno, è Voi che voglio … Voi e nessun altra!" dico baciandola con passione.

Sono nel mio letto, non riesco ad addormentarmi, penso al mio Augustiiiin, quanto era bello stasera! Ahhh se solo avessi un'occasione di rimanere sola con lui ... chissà! Spero domani … troverò il modo di vederlo solo ... magari quando va nelle scuderie! Voglio provarci un'ultima volta, magari ha cambiato idea e ha deciso di provare un brivido molto particolare con me!

"Bau baubau!"

Sento le mie creature abbaiare, dico loro: "Su, bambine mie dormite e domani vi porterò a spasso nei giardini del palazzo!"

"bau baubau"

Le care bestiole salgono sul letto, si avvicinano e si sistemano, dopo essersi grattate un poco sulle coperte. Ah, le mie Lizzy e Mizzy! La mia unica consolazione, per me sono come delle figlie!

Le prime luci del sole mi svegliano, sono abbracciata ad André, lo guardo, è sveglio, mi sorride poi sussurra: "Dormito male vero amore? Certo che un materasso sul pavimento e una coperta non sono il massimo!"

Sento la voce dolce di mio marito, con un tono un poco preoccupato, mi stropiccio un poco gli occhi, mi stringo ad Andrè e rispondo: "A me basta che tu sia al mio fianco. Il resto non é mai stato un problema". Poi poso un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra, una cosa piccola e dolce, nella speranza che dormano ancora tutti. Mi piace svegliarmi tra le braccia di Andrè, passare dal sonno alla veglia con lentezza, tra le sue carezze ed i suoi baci. Piano, senza fretta. Decisamente mi sono abituata in fretta a questi nuovi ritmi, rallentati, dovuti alla pacatezza di Andrè.

"Lo so amore mio! Ascolta, che ne diresti di andare via prima che tutti si svegliano?"

"Andrè...mi pare difficile! Mio padre ha il sonno leggero...anzi sono quasi sicura che sia già sveglio e ci stia ascoltando!" Rispondo a bassa voce, poi poso un altro piccolo bacio a fior di labbra sul mio Andrè.

"Infatti sono qui e vi sto ascoltando! Oscar sei davvero una testona! Hai preferito dormire su quel materasso scomodo anziché dividere il letto con Anna. Comunque, prima di andare, dovrai fare colazione se non vorrai svenire prima di arrivare a palazzo!"

"Ecco...lo sapevo io!" Dico alzandomima il braccio forte di Andrè mi trattiene. "Mai che mio padre ci lasci tranquilli, possibile che non possa fare finta di nulla? Io lo so che è un ottimo soldato, capisco anche che sia apprensivo, ma ….. questo è troppo! … Padre...Vi dispiace fingere di dormire ancora un poco? Così faccio colazione con mio marito, tranquilla, sdraiata qui!"

Sento la vocedolce di mia moglie che mi dice: "Augustin vieni qui! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!"

"Ecco...adesso si stanno svegliando tutti." sussurro piano ad Andrè, un poco scocciata.

Mi alzo dal mio scomodo giaciglio e raggiungo Marguerite, la guardo, non capisco perché sia così imbronciata! Forse anche lei è arrabbiata per avere trovato il nostro casino occupato?

"Ecco Marguerite. Sono al tuo servizio", mi avvicino a lei, la bacio appena, tanto qui nessuno si scandalizza per questi piccoli gesti!

"Augustin vieni qui e non ti muore!"

"Marguerite...cosa succede?"domando dopo avere ascoltato il tono perentorio di mia moglie.

"Succede che ... ma insomma quando ti deciderai a lasciare in pace i ragazzi? Hai forse dimenticato che sono sposati da poco tempo?".

Sento la voce di mia moglie, la guardo, si … è proprio arrabbiata! Accidenti, ed io che avrei voluto passare solo una notte di tranquillità, lontano da tutti, anche dai miei sposini sorvegliati speciali.

"Marguerite! Ma cosa ho fatto di sbagliato questa volta? Forse preoccuparmi per loro é sbagliato? Sappi che io sono un buon padre. Forse rigido, severo, ma comunque attento."

"Non lo metto in dubbio ma sei un poco troppo invadente. Augustin, hai forse dimenticato che quando eravamo giovani mio padre non si è permesso di fare con noi nemmeno un quarto di ciò che tu fai con Oscar e André?!"

"Ma...loro non sono giovani. E tua figlia é una primipara attempata! È inutile negarlo! E non sa nulla di gravidanza, parto, neonati e cose simili. Quindi mi occupo di lei. In fondo sei stata TU a dirmi che devo occuparmi io anche di questa parte della sua educazione! Ed io lo sto facendo, come posso, con impegno e dedizione." Rispondo fiero guardando dritto negli occhi la mia Marguerite. " Mia amata, però ho l'impressione che non apprezzi le mie parole e le mie attenzioni. Mah …. Giuro che a volte non ti capisco! Se tichiedo di provvedere lei mi dici che è compito mio, se lo faccio non ti va bene …. Uff …

"Augustin! Possibile che qualsiasi cosa ti venga detto , TU la giri a tuo piacimento?"

"Ah no mia cara. E non urlare o li disturbi! Guardali, sono così dolci! Andrè é quasi perfetto. Io certe volte non ti capisco sai?!"

"Hai detto quasi perfetto?! Ma Augustin cosa dici?! André è il ragazzo più buono che io conosca."

"Si, non lo metto in dubbio ma …"

"Ma cosa?"

"Ecco … lui dovrebbe lasciare un poco tranquilla mia figlia, visto che aspetta un figlio e ha bisogno di riposo e poi ti pare normale che indossi ancora abiti maschili? Ma dove si è mai visto una cosa simile!"

"Uffa! Sempre con questa storia! Lo vedi Augustin? Sei invadente!"

"IO?! Ma no."

Armand alle mie spalle ribatte: "Fratello, mia cognata ha ragione! Lasciaci vivere la nostra vita in pace!"

"Shhh...stai zitto tu. Lasciami discutere con mia moglie da tranquillo!" dico deciso rivolto a mio fratello, poi mi giro e riprendo a parlare con la mia dolce Marguerite: "Marguerite...perché non parli tu con loro due?! Magari li convinci a comportarsi in maniera adeguata! Magari riesci a farle mettere un bel vestito largo..."

"Beh, ammetto che riguardo al vestito largo hai ragione ma far ragionare tua figlia?! Ma stai scherzando, vero? Augustin, Oscar è identica a te, nessuno riuscirebbe a convincerla del contrario, nemmeno suo marito."

"Ecco...Quindi vedi che sono costretto a fare a modo mio! Visto che neppure tu vuoi aiutarmi! Su..ora vieni a fare colazione!"

"Si, Augustin andiamo!" prendo per mano mio marito e raggiungo mia figlia e mio genero. "Certe volte Augustin sei davvero insopportabile!"

"IO?!"

"Si, TU! Adesso andiamo!"

Sono rimasto solo in compagnia della mia fidanzata, le sfioro le labbra con le mie, sussurro all'orecchio: "Mi dispiace amore, non è destino rimanere soli però ... aspettiamo che tutti lascino il casino e rimaniamo soli, ti piace l'idea?"

Guardo Armand negli occhi, ha uno sguardo allucinato, sembra quasi impazzito. Ma come fa a chiedermi certe cose?

"Armand...no! Mi vergognerei troppo! Noi adesso facciamo colazione e torniamo a palazzo, assieme a tuo fratello e tua nipote!"

"No no ... Anna ti voglio troppo! Ti prego rimaniamo qui."

"No! Assolutamente no! Armand ... ma non sai pensare ad altro?!" Rispondo indispettita. "Ma come è possibile che sia diventato così?!"

"Così come?!"

"Ma se te l'ho detto poco fa! Armand, TU non pensi ad altro."

"Non so pensare ad altro dici! Ma Anna ... si può sapere cosa dici?! Sono due mesi che ... che ... insomma Anna, io sono un uomo e non credo che tu .. tu ... non mi desideri perché io non ti credo."

"ARMAND! Ora basta, io vado a fare colazione. Tu resta pure qui da solo se vuoi!" dico davvero arrabbiata. "Ma cosa ti passa per la testa ultimamente?"

Vedo Anna allontanarsi in tutta fretta, le sbarro la strada e ribatto: "Un momento! Io davvero non ti capisco! Tu mi ami ancoraoppure ti sei stancata di me?"

"Ma sei per caso impazzito Armand? Hai forse dimenticato cosa ho fatto io per te? Ti rammento che se mio marito fosse sopravvissuto, avrei rischiato non solo di essere rinchiusa in convento ma Carlo TUO figlio sarebbe stato abbandonato in qualche orfanotrofio!"

"Si si ma sta sicura che non avrei mai per messo tutto questo perché saremmo scappati via, lontano da tutti e … chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto! Comunque non è di questo che stavamo parlando ma di te e di me che sono settimane che non stiamo insieme! Anna mi ami?"

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti fa pensare il contrario?"

"Il tuo atteggiamento."

"Cosa! Non c'è dubbio, sei impazzito!"

"Si, ma pazzo di te!" dico stringendola a me. "Allora … rispondimi, mi ami come io ti amo?""

" Certo!"

""Mi desideri come io ti desidero?"

" Ma tu sei diventato un ... insomma Armand, tu pensi solo a ... quella cosa lì!" dico imbarazzata, non posso credere che Armand possa dire certe cose!

"A quella cosa cosa!? Anna, ma ti rendi conto di cosa dici?! Ti pare normale che un uomo e una donna che si amano non stanno insieme da ben due mesi? E non è certo per la questione della tua gravidanza perché Lassonne ha detto che possiamo stare insieme! … Anna temo davvero che tu non mi desideri più .."

"Armand ... siamo stati separati per mesi in occasione dei tuoi viaggi a Roma ... TU ultimamente pensi solo a quella cosa lì!"

"Ma io in quella circostanza non ti vedevo! Ma adesso sei qui ... ti vedo, ti tocco, ti bacio ..." la stringo ancora di più e l'accarezzo. "Sento il tuo profumo ... Oh Anna, ti voglio, sto soffrendo … non ce la faccio più … ora … adesso …"

"SMETTILA!Armand, mi fai paura, ma sei davvero impazzito?!" urlo divincolandomi da Armand e raggiungendo Marguerite e Oscar.

Vedo Anna quasi fuggire da me, sussurro: "Aspetta ... Anna dove vai?"

Mi giro appena, arresto un poco il passo e ribatto: "Armand non sei nel pieno delle tue facoltà mentali. Non ti rendi conto che non siamo da soli? Meglio andare via!" raggiungo mia cognata. "Marguerite ... posso unirmi a voi per la colazione?!" domando un poco imbarazzata, i discorsi di Armand mi hanno sconvolta.

"Ma si, certo cara! ... Anna tutto bene? Sei strana, agitata."

"Tutto bene Marguerite ... ma dopo vorrei parlarti un attimo ... e magari anche con te Oscar, se non è di troppo disturbo"

"Ma si ... certo! Ma adesso vieni a sederti qui." Rispondo indicando la poltrona accanto alla mia. Certo che Anna ha una faccia strana, è un poco scompigliata, povera cara, chissà cosa è successo?

"Grazie mille Marguerite!"

Osservo mia cognata e domando: "Anna ti senti bene?"

"Si si …"

"Sei rossa in viso, forse senti caldo?"

"Ma no, Marguerite, anzi, sento freddo. Dopo il temporale di stanotte l'aria si è irrigidita ancora di più."

Mi avvicino alla mia Anna, mi tolgo la mia giacca e gliela poso sulle sue spalle, in un gesto di amore e dolcezza. Sono davvero preoccupato, lei è così strana!

Guardo Armand con freddezza, sussurro: "Ti ringrazio ma sto bene con la mia mantella!"

"Ma se poco fa hai detto che senti freddo!"

"Si … ma tu?"

"Indosserò la mia cappa, ora la prendo." dico afferrando la mia mantella per poi sedermi accanto a mia moglie.

Osservo lo strano atteggiamento di mio fratello, capisco che ha litigato con Anna. Povero, non ha un attimo di pace e poi ieri sera sono saltati i suoi piani! Ih ih …

Guardo Augustin e domando: "Vedo che sei allegro Augustin!"

"Cosa che non si può dire di te Armand! Tutto bene fratello?"

"Benissimo! … Meglio fare colazione, voglio tornare a palazzo!"

"Uhm… dal tuo tono di voce temo che sei un tantino irrequieto! Ih ih …" almeno non sono il solo ad avere passato una serata ben diversa da quello che avevamo programmato.

"Hai sempre voglia di scherzare Augustin ma non importa, almeno tra noi c'è qualcuno che ha voglia di scherzare!"

Ascolto la conversazione , mio padre ha ragione, lo zio è strano, nervoso direi. Forse avrà discusso con Anna. Anche Anna ha un'espressione strana in viso, sembra arrabbiata ed imbarazzata allo stesso tempo.

Vedo mia madre sorridere per stemperare la situazione, poi dice: "Finiamo la nostra colazione … però con tutto quello che abbiamo portato ieri sera, torte, frutta, latte, biscotti, marmellata ... tra tutti ci siamo attrezzati piuttosto bene."

Augustin ribatte: "Vero Marguerite, sulla tavola non manca assolutamente nulla, anzi, direi che è davvero abbondante e non riusciremo a mangiare tutto! Almeno ci possiamo consolare con una colazione abbondante!"

Guardo mio genero. Come sempre si prende cura di mia figlia con cura e attenzione, più ancora di quando era solo il suo attendente. È davvero un bravo ragazzo, lo devo ammettere. Però anche io mi sto occupando della mia amata …. Certo però che per reggere il confronto con Andrè …. Che fatica!

Dopo colazione dico: "Oscar ... se per te va bene io andrei a preparare César, così mi assicuro che mangi anche lui e beva un poco di acqua. Ti aspetto fuori. Mi raccomando ... copriti bene!"

"Si … si André ... non preoccuparti!" rispondo un poco imbarazzata, adoro le sue attenzioni, ma così davanti a tutti …. Mi sento un poco in imbarazzo.

Armand ribatte: "Aspetta André, vengo anch'io, devo provvedere al mio cavallo. Augustin vieni con noi?"

"Si certo, così sistemo Hannibal ... a meno che non provvediate voi due come stallieri ... ih ihih …" dico allontanandomi con mio fratello e mio genero.

Appena mio marito e gli altri lasciano il casino domando ad Anna: "Dimmi cara, di cosa vuoi parlarmi?"

"Oh ... Marguerite ... perdona la domanda indiscreta ... però ... ecco ... sono imbarazzata ..."

Vedo Anna arrossire, ha tra le mani la gonna del suo vestito ed inizia a stropicciarla, in un gesto di imbarazzo e difficoltà.

"Ma non preoccuparti! Piuttosto ho notato che sei arrabbiata con Armand …"

"Veramente … non proprio …"

"Su, avanti, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"

"Marguerite … Tuo marito ... dimmi ... pensa sempre e solo a quella cosa ...lì?" dico a bassa voce, arrossendo vistosamente.

"Come?! Ma Anna perché mi fai questa domanda? Forse Armand ..."

"Armand ... ecco ... durante il viaggio ho avuto qualche problema e ... da allora ... niente. Ma da quando siamo tornati ... ha solo quello in testa! Io non lo riconosco più!"

Sento la voce imbarazzata di Anna, prima un poco tremante, poi sul finale più decisa.

"Ma Anna, da quanti anni sei legata sentimentalmente ad Armand?"

"Beh ... io conosco Armand da quando ero poco più diuna ragazzina ... è stato il mio confessore per anni ... poi piano piano ... ho capito che per me era molto di più. Io e lui ... insomma ... sono ormai quindici anni!"

"Quindici?! Però Anna eri una ragazzina! Oh immagino che vi leghi un amore molto profondo?!"

"Si certo Marguerite ... però ... adesso è ... cambiato. Io davvero non capisco. Ma dimmi ... anche tuo marito è così?!"

"Cambiato? Ma dimmi Anna, prima ... ecco ... appena avete scoperto di amarmi forse tu ... si insomma ti esoneravi ad avere intimità con lui?"

"Eh ... no no ... certo che no. Però lui ... non è mai stato così. Siamo stati distanti anche diversi mesi, siamo stati vicini senza poterci sfiorare ... ma adesso sembra che sia diventato insofferente."

Sorrido, mi avvicino, le prendo le mani e ci accomodiamo, dico: "Ma cara, quindi intuisco che abbiate avuto una vita intima molto sofferta e soprattutto ristretta?!"

"Beh ... si, direi di si …" dico un poco timida.

"Madre, Anna ... io ... ecco ... vi lascerei sole ..." dico imbarazzata dai loro discorsi. Certo, sono curiosa di sapere cosa accade alle altre persone ... però ... adesso è davvero troppo. Tra un po' finisce che mia madre e la mia quasi zia si mettono a raccontarsi particolari intimi! Oddio … e poi magari chiedono pure a me. No no …. Io fuggo!

Anna ribatte: "No, ti prego Oscar, rimani qui! Oscar, tuo marito è molto esigente? Anche lui non pensa ad altro?"

"Ma ... Anna ... io ... e Andrè ... noi ... ehm ... come dire …" oddio ... adesso cosa le dico? Che se non è Andrè a svegliarmi con certe idee sono io? E la sera? Eh ... Mi sento avvampare, e poi questi discorsi, con mia madre! Forse Anna mi ha scambiata per Joséphine? Io non parlo di certe questioni!

"Oscar, sei avvampata ... forse anche tuo marito pensa sempre a ... fare certe cose?"

"Beh ... Anna ... io ... e lui ... in effetti ... ssss si" rispondo a bassa voce, abbassando anche la testa e guardandomi le mani, strette tar loro, con le dita intrecciate. Che imbarazzo! Neppure i miei soldati mi hanno mai messa così tanto in imbarazzo, mai!

Vedo Marguerite sorridere, domanda: "Anna da quanto tempoArmand e tu non siete più in intimità?"

"Beh ... da quando in viaggio ho avuto delle fitte tremende, dopo che ci hanno assaliti ... scambiati per due sodomiti. Non ricordarmelo Marguerite! E' stato terribile! Oscar, certe volte mi domando come fai tu!"

"A fare cosa?" domando preoccupata, cos'altro vorrà sapere Anna? E pensare che mi era sembrata una persona tanto a modo, dolce e riservata.

"A usare abiti maschili! Come fai ad andare ingiro con Andrè ... senza che vi scambino per sodomiti?!"

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, questa domanda è facile e per nulla scabrosa, finalmente un discorso decente!

"Beh ... André ed io stiamo molto attenti a comportarci, noi siamo andati sempre in giro vestiti in questo modo anche se a Venezia non siamo riusciti a trattenerci e ci siamo baciati ... per poco due guardie non ci hanno scoperti..."

"Ah ahahah ...Oscar, davvero figliola?! Sai ... avrei voluto esserci!" sento la voce di mia madre allegra ed un poco stupita.

"Madre ecco ... si .. ah ahah ... si, ricordo che stavamo attraversando il ponte e noi ecco ... non abbiamo pensato a nulla e ci siamo baciati."

"Oh ... Oscar, mi fa davvero piacere sapere questi dettagli! Non mi hai mai raccontato nulla di te ... forse anche per colpa mia..."

Vedo lo sguardo di mia madre accigliarsi un poco, come se avesse un senso di colpa nei miei confronti.

"Madre, non capisco perché dite ciò? Non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare e poi ... si, insomma non nego che mi senta un poco imbarazzata."

"Imbarazzata? Oscar, non c'è nulla di imbarazzante! Sono confidenze normali tra donne ... soprattutto tra madre e figlia. Vorrei davvero che mi parlassi un poco di te, di come ti senti, di cosa fai ..."

"Ma io sto bene! Madre forse è meglio che consigliate Anna! Io raggiungo gli altri ..."

"Ma no, resta ... dai Oscar! Non voglio scandalizzarti!"

"E ... e va bene…" dico risedendomi su di una poltroncina. Questa mattina sta diventando davvero difficile.

"Bene Oscar, mi fa davvero piacere! Allora ... Anna ... vedi, per gli uomini certe cose sono ... una necessità!"

"Si, lo capisco però Armand ... Beh debbo ammettere che non stiamo insieme da quasi due mesi ..."

"Ecco ... quindi è normale per un uomo essere così ... esigente!"

"Esigente dici! Io direi piuttosto agitato. Si, perché Armand negli ultimi tempi è davvero irrequieto! ... Vedi Marguerite, Armand ed io anche se stiamo insieme da quindici anni e abbiamo ormai quasi due figli, in realtà non siamo mai stati una coppia, cioè .. non abbiamo mai vissuto insieme. I nostri incontri avvenivano quando avevamo l'opportunità di vederci ma nulla di più. Nemmeno quando ero sposata con quel despota di marito ecco ... come dire ... vedi .. lui era quasi impotente ..."

"Anna ... mi dispiace molto del tuo passato, deve essere stato terribile. Però ora hai una famiglia stupenda, non pensare più a quei momenti!"

"Si, si, però io non so nulla di come si comporta una moglie, certo mi pare ovvio che debbo giacere con mio marito ma lui ... Armand è ... insomma Marguerite ... ha un chiodo fisso nella testa! Sinceramente non lo conoscevo sotto quest'aspetto. Vedi, da quando siamo arrivati a palazzo e il dottore mi ha detto che adesso godo di ottima salute, Armand ed io abbiamo tentato di stare insieme ma per svariati motivi non ne abbiamo avuto l'opportunità e mio marito è così ... nervoso, non fa altro che chiedermi di ... ma io ... Oh che situazione! E poi adesso c'è anche la Badessa! Non nascondo che quella donna mi inibisce ed io evito di rimanere con Armand, temo che possa scoprirci e fare uno scandalo."

"Beh, a questo punto direi che vi serve un poco di aiuto per starvene da soli qualche ora. Qui ci serve un'idea ... uhm ... potreste tornare qui nel pomeriggio ... noi ci occuperemo di tenere Carlo e ... la badessa! Oscar, mi aiuteresti?!"

"Em ... sssi .. si, Madre!" tra Carlo e la badessa però preferisco di gran lunga Carlo, magari lo porto nelle scuderie dai cavalli, o in sala d'armi. Insomma, con Carlo saprei cavarmela …. Ma con la zia badessa proprio no. E poi quella donna sembra una cornacchia, tutta vestita si nero, con le sue litanie … meglio starne alla larga!

Vedo Anna avvampare, sussurra: "Vedi Marguerite, Armand mi ha chiesto di rimanere qui maio mi sono rifiutata, mi vergogno troppo con tuo marito e André."

"Certo ... ti capisco. E poi Carlo chiederà di te senza dubbio. Meglio che rientriate. Comunque non scandalizzarti, Augustin ... beh ... al ritorno da ogni missione è sempre molto ... esigente direi!"

"... Oh ... Beh ... sono fratelli! Ah ahah ..."

"Già ... ih ih ih ... Oscar ... non ci hai detto nulla di te e ... Andrè!"

"A ... André?! ... Si ... André mi sta aspettando. Io vado a dopo!"meglio una fuga dignitosa che affrontare certi discorsi, una ritirata strategica direi.

"Oscar ... figliola ... insomma." dico scuotendo un poco la testa. Quando ho fatto Joséphine devo averle dato tutta la sfacciataggine di cui disponevo! A discapito ovviamente della più piccola delle mie figlie.

"Madre ... ecco ... non mi piace parlare di certe cose. E poi sono discorsi che riguardano me e mio marito!"

"Certo ... non lo metto in dubbio. Comunque, l'importante è che vi amiate e stiate bene ... e ... facciate ciò che desiderate. Sai ... ho sempre pensato che Andrè fosse un ragazzo dolcissimo ... spero lo sia anche ... quando ... siete soli, diciamo così!"

Mi sento avvampare, rispondo appena: "Ecco ... si ... André è molto dolce con me."

"Ne sono davvero felice Oscar …" dico prendendo le mani di mia figlia tra le mie. "Come vorrei che ti aprissi un poco con me, mi parlassi di te. Invece ... sei è così timida, chiusa. Tutta colpa di Augustin!"

"Ma no, Madre, almeno adesso mio padre non ha nessuna colpa è solo che … a me non piace parlare di certe cose, tutto qui!

"Oh mia cara!"

"Madre, non angustiatevi, Vi basti sapere che mio marito è l'uomo più buono e più dolce che esista."

"Ne sono certa, figlia mia!"

Vedo mia madre sorridere felice, ha gli occhi che le brillano ed è un poco commossa. Forse disperava ormai che io potessi avere un marito ed una famiglia. In effetti ….. se mio padre non mi avesse obbligata a guardare Andrè con altri occhi, ora lo considererei ancora come un fratello. Anche se poi mio padre ne ha fatto davvero mio fratello! Che cosa assurda!

Il Generale, Armand ed io abbiamo preparato i cavalli, dico loro: "Vado ad avvisare mia moglie che siamo pronti."

"Si...certo, vai pure Andrè!"

Mi avvicino alla porta che é rimasta socchiusa ed ascolto parte della conversazione. Vedo Oscar imbarazzata, però mi fa piacere sentirle dire che sono dolce. E sono felice che parli un poco con sua madre.

"Su Oscar, non fare quella faccia e poi sono davvero felice che tu stia bene con André!"

"Si ... certo ..." sussurro appena posando una mano sul mio pancino.

"Bene, mi compiaccio che tuo padre ti abbia aiutata a far chiarezza con i tuoi sentimenti anche se era André l'uomo che vedevo al tuo fianco." Guardo Anna e continuo: "Cara, non preoccuparti per le continue richieste di tuo marito, è normale, anzi, povero caro, dovresti accontentarlo visto che sono ben due mesi che va in bianco. Augustin al suo posto sarebbe già impazzito! Ah ahah ..."

"Madre! Non...non dite certe cose! Io...insomma..."

"Cosa c'è Oscar?! Forse André non è un uomo esigente? Figliola prova a tenerlo lontano da te, vedrai, mi darai ragione! Ah ahah ..."

E...esigente?! Ma... no no...questi discorsi non fanno per me!" Dico agitando le mani davanti a me mentre mi sento arrossire come una ragazzina!

Ascolto madame Marguerite e penso: Oscar che non ti venga in mente di allontanarmi da te, non sarei capace di resisterti ...

"Su, Oscar meglio andare a vedere se i nostri uomini sono pronti per partire! Ah ahah ..."

"Madre...c'è poco da ridere! Come fate a parlare di certe cose?!"domando un poco indispettita.

"Alla mia età e dopo aver avuto ben sei figlie, mi chiedi come posso parlare di certe cose? Suvvia Oscar, non fare quella faccia!"

"Madre, è meglio andare!" dico avvicinandomi alla porta, la spalanco, vedo mio marito con l'orecchio teso, dico stizzita: "André, spero che tu non abbia origliato!"

"Oscar...io...ti stavo venendo a chiamare!"

"Si, certo, intanto origliavi..:"

"Ma no...Oscar!"

"Invece si. Avanti ammettilo!"

"Ma...uff...e si. Va bene. Ho sentito una piccola parte...piccola piccola!"

"Quale?"

"Quella in cui dici che tuo marito é molto dolce, attento, premuroso...ih ih...ti amo Oscar! Da impazzire!" dico avvicinandomi a mia moglie, cerco di stringerla un poco a me ma lei si ribella veloce.

"André se hai ascoltato questo ciò vuol dire che hai sentito tutto il resto, soprattutto l'ultima parte."

"Ma...Oscar! Non ho fatto nulla di male!"

"Ih ih ... Lo so! ... André e se provassi a non farti fare più nulla?! Avanti rispondimi!"

"Ah...fare...nulla...in che senso Oscar?!"

"Hai capito benissimo André!Se lo zio Armand riesce a stare senza Anna per due mesi, tu potresti resistere molto di più! Ih ihih ..."

Vedo un sorriso monello dipingersi sul volto di mia moglie, lo stesso sorriso che aveva da bambina prima di combinare qualche guaio, ora come allora sano io però a farne le spese! Ah … ma ora la sistemo io, la mia cara mogliettina!

"Uhm...e tu Oscar?" Dico avvicinandomi a lei. "Tu resisteresti?!" dico con voce morbida, dolce e suadente.

André mi si avvicina, sento il suo profumo, mi inebria, sussurro balbettando: "A .. Allontanati ... non ... non siamo da soli..."

"Lo so ... ma tu rispondimi... resisteresti?" Sussurro con voce roca, ad un soffio dalla sua pelle.

"A .. André ti .. ti prego allontanati..."

"No no ... rispondimi su!"

"Ecco ... io ... non so .. . André, ti ho detto di allontanarti!"dico spingendolo con forza.

Con le mani Oscar mi spinge, sorrido, l'afferro, la stringo a me, siamo labbra contro labbra, sussurro: "Avanti … rispondimi! … Mi resisteresti?"

"Lasciami!"

"No. Voglio che me lo dica guardandomi negli occhi."

"Certo che resisterei! Credi che io sia debole?"

"Debole no, ma innamorata di tuo marito si." Dico tutto fiero, trattenendo Oscar.

"André!"

"Forse non è così? E poi se io non riuscirei a resisterti ….. come potresti farlo tu? … Oscar, impazzirei se ti avessi accanto senza poter fare l'amore con te!"

"André!"

"Cosa c'è … ti dispiace che ti parli in questo modo? … Su avanti rispondimi!"

"André!"

"André cosa! Tu mi ami come io amo te! Se potessi ti farei mia, ora.. qui… peccato che non siamo soli." non mi trattengo più, la bacio con passione, sento le sue mani spingermi con forza ma poi si arrende, si lascia trasportare dal mio bacio lungo e appassionato.

Sono in compagnia di mio fratello Augustin, osservo da lontano mia nipote e suo marito, dico sottovoce: "Augustin non è giusto ..."

"Cosa Armand?"

"Tutti, ma proprio tutti riuscite ad avere un poco di pace con le vostre mogli mentre io niente di niente! Oh Augustin davvero non ne posso più! Adesso ci mancava solo quella squilibrata di zia Clotilde! .. A proposito tu sai niente di lei? Mi riferisco alla sua vita privata."

"Armand …. cosa vorresti sapere della Zia?"

"Augustin, sii sincero! Sono sicuro che la zia ha avuto un suo vissuto prima che entrasse in convento, oppure lo ha avuto dopo. Solo così si spiega la sua ritrosia nei confronti di tutti noi. E poi, io non la sopporto più quando ci urla addosso con quel "pentitevi!" Ma di cosa dovremmo pentirci?! Avanti, parla, voglio sapere!"

"Armand …. la zia ha un trascorso … difficile. Di cui non parla volentieri. Tu eri troppo piccolo per ricordarlo ….. ma la zia ….. la zia … vedi, era promessa sposa ad un giovane di buona famiglia …. dovresti ricordare il Marchese Michel de Coulises … "

"Uhm …. Augustin …."

Vedo mio fratello scuotere un poco il capo, il suo codino biondo ondeggia un poco, in segno di diniego. Decisamente non ricorda nulla.

"Beh ….. il marchese ha abbandonato la zia praticamente sull'altare, dopo averla pubblicamente tradita. Ovviamente nonno Augustin ha lavato l'offesa con un bel duello, che ha ovviamente vinto ma non ha potuto uccidere il marchese perché la zia ha implorato il nonno di graziarlo. Ma la parte veramente forte arriva ora …. sei sicuro di volere sentire il seguito?"

"Certo! Su avanti, parla Augustin!"

"Beh … la Zia ha raccolto da terra la spada del suo promesso e con quella ….. ZAC ….. esattamente lì. E ti assicuro che ne ha fatto brandelli, si è sfogata sul …. sul … hai capito vero? Insomma, il marchese non ha mai avuto una discendenza, ti basti questo per capire!" dico con tono deciso, serio.

Mi porto le mani sul basso ventre e lancio quasi un urlo: "COME! Augustin, ti prego dimmi che stai scherzando?!"

"No no …. poi, per il dispiacere, per dimenticare o non so neppure io per quale motivo, la zia ha deciso di prendere i voti. Si narra però che abbia raccolto unaparte del … ehm … e che lo conservi in un barattolo pieno di alcool."

Vedo mio fratello sbiancare in volto, lo scuoto e dico: "Armand …. ci sei? Stai bene? Su su …. mica ha tagliato a te l'attrezzatura da riproduzione! Fatti forza! E ricordati che è una Jarjayes!"

Stringo ancora le mani alla parte bassa e balbetto: "Si ... si ... ci ... ci sono ... A ... Augustin se il tuo è uno scherzo sappi che non misto divertendo per niente!"

"Ma ti pare che possa scherzare su certi argomenti?! Comunque, in tutta onestà, la zia ha fatto solo bene! Insomma … è stata tradita ed abbandonata! Quel fellone avrebbe meritato ben di peggio, te lo assicuro!" dico deciso, io ricordo piuttosto bene l'accaduto!

"Dunque nostro nonno non ha costretto zia Clotilde in convento! .. La sua è stata una scelta personale?!"

"Si …. una scelta libera …. se così si può dire. La zia non si è più ripresa dall'accaduto ed ha preferito ritirarsi. In parte credo anche per la vergogna. In ogni caso ha una certa fissa, passami il termine, per determinate attività. Nel senso che per lei, quella cosa lì si fa solo per la continuità della specie, se no …. niente. Astinenza e basta!" dico spalancando le braccia in un gesto di resa. Su certe cose la zia è assolutamente intransigente, purtroppo. Ricordo ancora la sua reazione quando ha sapute che Joséphine è nata in leggero anticipo … solo qualche mese prima del dovuto, bella, forte, grande. Mi ha lanciato dietro tanti di quegli anatemi!

"Ma è fuori di testa?! Oh Signore che situazione! Augustin temo che mi perseguirà fino a che non mi sposi, come faccio? Aiutami ti prego!"

"E come posso aiutarti? Ti prometto che terrò tutte le armi sotto chiave …. va bene?!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio fratello e continuo: "Augustin, sono davvero stanco, non ne posso più! Adesso anche Anna mi impensierisce, pensa che le ho proposto di rimanere qui per rimanere soli ... sai cosa mi ha detto? Che sono pazzo perché non faccio altro che pensare a una cosa sola!"

"Beh Armand...in effetti … hai uno sguardo allucinato. Forse davvero non sai pensare ad altro?!"

"Augustin Augustin! Io davvero non ne posso più! Tutta la mia vita è stata un inferno e quando finalmente credevo che tutto si sarebbe appianato, non riesco a raggiungere la serenità che speravo, povero me!"

"Armand …. tu credi che certe attività favoriscano la serenità?! Su su … forza …." Dico posando una mano sulla spalla di mio fratello. Che saranno mai due settimane di astinenza? Andrè ha resistito per vent'anni, sant'uomo lui!

"Ma che domande fai?!"

"Armand, ti sto guardando, hai uno sguardo allucinato …"

"Allucinato io?!"

"Si, tu! E poi sei tutto spettinato, con il codino tirato storto ed un ciuffo di capelli che ti cade sugli occhi…"

"Ma cosa dici?! Adesso ti preoccupa il mio sguardo e il mio codino? Augustin ti prego sii serio!"

"Sono serissimo Armand. Temo proprio che mi toccherà aiutarti a stare un poco con Anna oppure impazzirai!"

"Si si prendimi pure in giro, tanto non puoi capirmi! … Ti sei sposato e hai vissuto in piena libertà mentre io …"

"Armand dimmi … ma tu …. nella tua vita da asceta …. per quanti giorni sei riuscito a restare senza toccare una donna?!"

"Co come?! Ecco ... io ... non più di una settimana..."

Sento mio fratello rispondere un poco imbarazzato. Alla faccia del voto di castità! Ma questo si è sempre dato parecchio da fare! Accidenti a lui. Decisamente non ha mai avuto la vocazione …. Un vero peccato.

"COSA?!" dico stupito quasi urlando. "Ma Armand ….. non è possibile! Ma, io che sono un soldato, durante le mie missioni, sono stato lontano per mesi da mia moglie … e da qualsiasi altra donna ovviamente! Non posso credere alle tue parole! Solo una settimana?!"

"Si si e allora?! Augustin io non sono fatto ne per l'astinenza figurarsi poi per la castità! Augustin, ti prego, tieni lontano da me e da Anna nostra zia e in cambio potrai chiedermi tutto quello che vorrai!"

"Uhm …. tutto?! Ne sei sicuro?!"

"Si si tutto!"

"Uhm …. perché potrei prenderti in parola … certo non posso tenere la zia lontana da te per due settimane … ma potrei aiutarti per passare la prossima notte con Anna ….." dico facendo un sorriso un poco sbieco ….. ih ih … so ben io cosa voglio in cambio ih ihih.

"Dici davvero Augustin? Oh grazie fratello! ... Augustin, ciò che ti ho detto è vero ... però debbo ammettere che da quando ho conosciuto Anna ho sofferto davvero tanto, certo non ho potuto averla tutte le volte che la desideravo e che ti sia chiaro, dopo di lei non ho avuto altre donne, ma adesso è diverso ... io ... Augustin, sto soffrendo come un cane..."

"E sia! … Allora Armand …. tu oggi pomeriggio accompagnerai Anna a Versailles, lei non c'è mai stata e mi pare giusto che possa visitare le Reggia. Io e Marguerite abbiamo un appartamento lì, di cui tu potrai usufruire … non so se mi sono spiegato Armand! Io mi occuperò della zia e pure di Carlo ….. ma tu, in cambio, dovrai fare una cosa per me. Siamo intesi Armand?!"

"Si, si, grazie Augustin!"

"Bene Armand … direi che possiamo chiamare le nostre donne …."

"Si, si, Augustin." dico felice allontanandomi in tutta fretta.

"Ih ih … che fratello che ho!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo. E pensare che avrebbe potuto diventare papa ….."

_**Trentino, le tre Cime di Lavaredo**_

_**Terry:**_ "Brrrr che freddo! ahhhh ma non è possibile .. perché tanto freddo se siamo a Giugno inoltrato?! Brrrr..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry smettila di lamentarti e guarda che bel paesaggio!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si si ma ... che freddo! Ahhhh ... ma dove mi hai portata?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Alle tre cime di Lavaredo! Non sei contenta?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Si si ma ... Aizram mi gioverei del panorama se facesse più caldo. Ascolta che ne diresti di aprire il drobox e fare alzare le temperature del Trentino? Sai, 30 gradi sarebbero perfetti! Su su daiii sbrigatiii!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Guarda che al sole ci sono 30 gradi! Uff... ma é mai possibile che se non vedi il mare hai freddo?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dici! Io sento freddo! Su muovitiii!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Guarda il termometro! 30°! Quindi ... resisti. Piuttosto ... non vedo la nostra creatura! E non lo sento neppure!"

_**Terry:**_ "Chi? Lo spogliarellista? Ih ih ... Eccolo là sta arrivando con tutti gli altri..."

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry! Ma cosa dici! Lui é così... simpatico! E poi diciamocelo: alla sua età fa ancora una gran bella figura!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ... Ih ih ih ih ... si, soprattutto quando crede di essere solo e invece viene spiato da mezzo mondo! AH ah ah ah ..."

_**Aizram:**_ " Spiato?! Noooo! SORVEGLIATO! ih ih ih ih!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah ah ... Ih ih ... Guardalo, sta arrivando! Ah ah ah ..."

_**Generale:**_ " Vi vedo allegre mie Signore! Bene ... me ne rallegro! Uff... Marguerite cosa devo dire per compiacere le arpie!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Se zittisci di sicuro si rallegrano. Autrici che posto incantevole, dove siamo?"

_**Aizram: **_"In Trentino! Vi piace Madame? Avete freddo?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Freddo? No, sto bene grazie!"

_**Aizram:**_ " Vedi Terry! Sei solo tu! Ih ih ih!"

_**Terry: **_"Ci credo! Madame vive in Francia, non vive certo nella calda terra del sud Italia! Brrrr..."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame! Siete una donna impossibile! Volete forse la mia giacca?!"

_**Terry: **_"Sssiii grazie Generale! ... Generale non penserete di approfittare della situazione, vero? Sappiate che il vostro gesto non Vi esonera dai dispetti che abbiamo in serbo per Voi."

_**Generale:**_ "E allora niente giacca!"

_**Marguerite: **_"COSA! Augustin ma sei matto?! Ti ordino di cedere la giacca a Madame, CHIARO!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Marguerite...lei é dispettosa!"

_**Marguerite: **_"E lo sarà ancora di più se non le cederai la giacca. Lo capisci?! Eppure ti credevo più sveglio."

_**Generale:**_ "Ma...e sia. Madame, eccovi la giacca!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Generale... lo ammetto: siete un vero Gentlman!"

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Madame...povero me!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ehi vecchiaccio sei un taccagno."

_**Generale: **_"Io?! Ma cosa dite?"

_**Australia:**_ "Senti, parliamo d'altro … e invece di Sophie arrivasse François?"... helllllo!"

_**Generale: **_"State scherzando Gattaccia?"

_**Australia:**_ "Niente affatto, sono seria. Mi spiace vecchiaccio ma qui comandano le dolcissime Arpie! Ahah scordati Francois! Ihih che illuso... la cicogna? Ihjhih e bravo André, che non vuoi mai perdere il divertimento, vero?"

_**André: **_"Madamigella ma se ho atteso la mia amata per vent'anni!"

_**Generale: **_"Appunto figliolo, hai atteso per vent'anni quindi potresti lasciare tranquilla mia figlia per altri sei mesi."

_**André: **_"No no … ma cosa dite Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh ma che noioso che sei André!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Beh Generale, lo sapete, Mr. Maglietta appiccicata è irresistibile! Adesso che Oscar si è svegliata, mica se lo lascia scappare, eh! In fin dei conti Voi certe cose le avete già fatte in gioventù, mentre i vostri figlioli devono recuperare il tempo perduto, non vi sembra? Ecco, magari mi dispiace un po' per vostro fratello e Anna, ma anche loro direi che hanno dato..."

_**Generale: **_"Infatti, hanno dato già tanto... ihih un poco di astinenza fino al matrimonio non gli farà male

_**Manuela:**_ "Tremendo!"

_**Generale: **_"Chi?! Io?! Ma no!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ih ih Che bello ascoltare i vostri discorsi... per non parlar poi di Carletto flagello di Dio! Ahaha ma è super sto bambino! Manco a mettergli la colla si riuscirebbe a tenerlo zitto! Ahahaha e poi davanti a tutti.. cosi, con la semplicità dei suoi pochi anni.. ehm, forse troppi perché è troppo perspicace!"

_**Carlo: **_"E non avete ancora letto del calcio che ho dato al furfante di mio zio! Madamigella io ho paura: temo che il fratello di mia madre possa uccidere il mio papino!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Carlo sei proprio un bimbo divertente, la bocca della verità!"

_**Australia:**_ "Carletto, commenterò la questione nel prossimo siparietto."

_**Carlo: **_"E va bene!"

_**Australia:**_ "Mi avete fatta morir dal ridere... e brava Caroli', che rimetti sempre Luisa al suo posto! In verità, penso che abbia preso dalla cornacchia pazza starnazzante,no? Meno male per la mia adorata Jo e Antoniettanne.."

_**Carolina: **_"Vi assicuro che metterò tutti al loro posto."

_**Australia:**_ " Ihihi. Oh Fessen! Vedremo cosa il destino ha in serbo per te! Intanto spero che.. l'unghia stia ricrescendo felice e contenta! Ahah oh mio dio!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Fersen sei finito anche agli arresti oltre ad avere subito un infortunio, da te sopportato con poco stoicismo.

_**Fersen: **_"L'unghia?! Mi fa ancora male! Che dolore!"

_**Carolina: **_"E Jamme Fessen! Vi ricordo ca site nu soldato dei Dragoni!"

_**Fersen: **_"Si si … ma l'unghia continua a farmi male!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Ohh Povero Fersen, mio caro!"

_**Australia:**_ " Beh. Vecchio pazzo! Con i quintali di palate di soldi che hai... costruire altri 3/4capanni di caccia in piu, no?"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego Gattaccia non ricordatemi ciò che è successo."

_**Australia:**_ "Ahaha invece te ne parlo! Vedo che ne avete disperatamente bisogno... oh mio dio il mal di pancia dal ridere..."

_**Generale: **_"Davvero?!"

_**Australia:**_ " No vecchio scimunito, non sto morendo e... son già guarita, vedi? Sorry! Ahaha... ahah siam venuti per fare l'amore non la guerra! Ma daii! Ahahah sfottevi tuo fratello, eh generalone? Hai capito ora che non farai proprio.. un bel Niente!?"

_**Generale: **_"Umm … dannazione! Arpie, possibile che debba diventare lo zimbello di tutti?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' il prezzo da pagare …"

_**Generale: **_"Per cosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Per la Vostra notorietà."

_**Australia:**_ " Ahaha questa riunione o ... fuga non programmata o meglio.. ammucchiata mi ha letteralmente annientata... come vi inventate ste cose, abili autrici? Sta storia e un antidoto alla depressione sicuro... chi ne soffre dovrebbe leggerla.. ahah aiuto!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie per le tue parole…"

_**Australia:**_ "Grazie di cosa?! Per aver detto la verità? Ihih Augustine, un poco di decenza! Cosa si prova ora ad .. esser spiati?"

_**Generale: **_"Terribile, è terribile! Ma so dove volete arrivare! Comunque sappiate che io non spio, sorveglio."

_**Australia:**_ "Si, certo! Ahaha. Armand e Anna... un orgia improvvisata.. ahahasisi, qui bisogna fare come in caserma- i turni per chi puo usufruire di questo piccolo angolo di paradiso .. lontano dal... PENTITEVIIIIIIII... ahahah sta scena e .. wow!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Cosa! Ma come Vi permettete?! Voi non sapete chi sono io!"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, certo certo! Ormai lo sanno anche le pietre chi sei con il tuo insopportabile "Pentitevi."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ohhh Ma che dama irriverente!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Comunque … non ho ben capito se Padre Michel la stima oppure non la sopporta."

_**Padre Michel: **_"Sono un religioso Madame, detto ciò vi posso dire solamente che la sopporto…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_ "Come! Ma padre!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ah ah ah … lo sapevo! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia: **_"Comunque scimunito! Ehm, un corso di galateo dovresti .. rifarlo! Insultare tua figlia non penso sia il modo migliore per andare avanti!"

_**Generale: **_"Io avrei insultato mia figlia?! Ma cosa dite?!"

_**Australia: **_" PRIMAPARA ATTEMPATA! Ahahaha."

_**Generale: **_"Ma io ho detto la verità!"

_**Australia: **_" Tze' tze' Oscarina! La spada l'hai a portata di mano, tuo padre ti ha stressata per mesi e spiata all'infinito.. dagli na lezione, su! Zac Zac e .. via!"

_**Generale: **_"Oscar, Tu non puoi incrociare la tua spada con la mia!"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre …"

_**Australia: **_" Ihihi vabbè, niente duello! … Arpie, solo rimandato no? Ihih..."

_**Aizram: **_"Non so … vedremo …"

_**Australia: **_" Però è veramente carino aver questa... rimpatriata con... un Generale attempato! Ahah troppo forte questo prendersi in giro tra Oscar e il vecchio pazzo! Ahah diciamo che avrete creato una bellissima serata che i fidanzati Armand e Anna ricorderanno sempre... ihih per diversi motivi, pure gli altri! Ahaha. Però però .. arpie. Parliamoci! "Guardiamoci" o meglio creiamo questa "connessione" tramite vostra agile piuma... ecco, si, mi domandavo se... ecco.. ! Insommmmmaaaaaaa! LA VOLETE SMETTERE DI STRESSARE IL MIO TESORUCCIO O NO? STA USCENDO DI SENNO! Si merita la felicità.. dei sensi e della carne! Basta astinenzaaaaaaa! Non voglio ritrovarmi un fantasma quando il progenito nasce, mannaggia a voi!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma non ti faridere?"

_**Australia: **_"No, di certo!"

_**Aizram: **_"E a voi altre lettrici? Non è divertente veder soffrire Alain?"

_**Tutte: **_"Siiiii …"

_**Aizram: **_"Sentito Australia? Aggiudicato!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Povero Alain se non smette l'astinenza diventa matto, poverino! Non sa più che pesci pigliare!"

_**Alain: **_"Si si si .. potete dirlo forte! Ohhh Povero me … povero me! In che ff sono capitato!"

_**Australia: **_" Arghh... povero caro, come posso consolarti?! Uff, Arpie! Trovate un modo, merita di tornare a sorridere... ora! Zut zut forzaaa! Piuma magica, fai il tuo lavoro! Sennò che ti teniamo a fare! Ps ho adorato il nuovo giardino che ci avete fatto conoscere nel siparietto! Magnificoo! Grazieee…"

_**Terry: **_"Si, era davvero stupendo! E si, non mi stancherò mai di dire che la nostra Italia è bellissima!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ehi Alain, ma come un uomo grande e grosso come te, s'impressiona per i calcetti, nella pancia di Sabrina, di tuo figlio/a? È proprio vero, se vuoi "UOMINI" avreste avuto il dono di avere dei figli, ci saremmo estinti subito."

_**Alain: **_"Oh Bah … ma io ho coraggio da vendere …"

_**Elektra: **_"In che modo, sentiamo!"

_**Alain: **_"Ecco … fronteggiare il nemico e rischiare la vita .."

_**Elektra: **_"Si ma una gravidanza? Un parto?"

_**Alain: **_"Emm .. meglio lasciare l'onore a Voi donne! Ih ih …"

_**Vittoria:**_ "Autrici …"

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Vittoria…"

_**Vittoria: **_"Sto leggendo la vostra ff .. veramente molto bello... brave…"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si può sapere cosa centrare Voi? Vittoria sta parlando con noi, non con Voi!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si ma il protagonista sono io , quindi rispondo io! … Madame ehm... la corrispondenza potete mandarla direttamente a me il generale Jarjayes."

_**Vittoria: **_"Ah ah ah Va bene Generale, come volete!"

_**Monica:**_ "Fantastico!"

_**Lupen: "**_Generale, mi sono divertita così tanto che avrei voluto leggere all'infinito."

_**Mazia: **_"Si, molto divertente il capitolo, grazie Autrici! Davvero mi mettete di buon umore con la vostra storia. Continuate a far spiare il Generale."

_**Generale: **_"Mesdames siete squisitamente gentili ma vi assicuro che non mi sono divertito affatto: essere spiati non è piacevole, figuriamoci da figlia e genero!"

_**Monica: **_"Ma Generale, Oscar e Andrè erano arrivati per primi, e voi alla vostra età dovreste cercare di essere meno focoso, avete già scassato un letto antico

_**Generale: **_"Alla mia età dite! Ma io ... io ... oh che imbarazzo parlare di certe cose con una dama! ... ARPIE! È tutta colpa vostra!"

_**Terry: **_"Sempre colpa nostra! Uffà che noia!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ih ih Quei poveri sposini non possono allontanarsi che voi in un modo o nell'altro li disturbate sempre,stavolta poi ci si è messo pure vostro fratello e la sua futura moglie! Certo che è imbarazzante farsi vedere da Oscar e André in certi atteggiamenti con Madame Marguerite! Ih ih … Anzi,penso che vostra figlia e suo marito fossero più imbarazzati di voi! Ih ih … "

_**Generale: **_"La cosa Vi diverte molto, vero Madame?"

_**Lupen: **_"Certo! Ih ih … Ne combinate sempre di tutti i colori e poi ve la prendete pure con le Autrici!"

_**Generale: Karmelina:**_ ""Mi pare ovvio: è solo copla delle loro strampalate idee."

_**Karmelina:**_ "Ancora rido!Non c'è pace per il generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma quale pace madame! Ovunque io vada vengo perseguitato non soltanto dalla mia famiglia ma soprattutto dalle Arpie."

_**Karmelina:**_ "Oh mamma! Non ho mai riso così tanto! 😂😂😂😂 Brave!

_**Manuela:**_ " Lo ammetto … quanto ho riso."

_**Generale: **_" Immagino che abbiate riso di me, vero madame?"

_**Manuela:**_ "No, no, stavolta no... o meglio, ridevo immaginandomi il gran Casino del casino di caccia! E l'eventuale imbarazzo."

_**Generale: **_"Dannate Arpie! Avete visto che strane idee che hanno? Quelle due hanno deciso di privilegiare mister maglietta appiccicata e mia figlia invece con noi altri nulla! Si stanno divertendo come il gatto gioca con il topo. Poveri noi!"

_**Elektra: "**_GodMorgonGeneralen, tack…"

_**Generale: **_"Buongiorno a Voi Tigre!"

_**Elektra: **_"Oh oh! Vedo che siete piuttosto agguerrito!"

_**Generale: **_"Ovvio! Con tutto quello che sta succedendo! Tra tanti problemi adesso ci si mette anche mia zia."

_**Elektra: **_"La cornacchia gufo, secondo me, è gelosa. Dato ce è stata mandata in convento da giovane, non ha mai avuto un fidanzato."

_**Generale: **_"Leggete il nuovo capitolo e aggiornatevi! Mia zia l'aveva un fidanzato … beh … non è stato certo un gentil'uomo ma l'ha pagata cara!"

_**Elektra: **_"Mi informerò e commenterò la prossima volta! … Oscar, vorrei farti una domanda. "

_**Oscar: **_"Dite Elektra…"

_**Elektra: **_"Se André ti avesse chiesto, come prova d'amore, ti tagliarti i capelli, l'avresti fatto? Sai che lui si getterebbe in mezzo al fuoco per te."

_**Oscar: **_"Ecco … se me l'avesse chiesto prima che scoprissi di amarlo certo che no. Anzi, l'avrei preso a fil di spada."

_**Elektra: **_"E adesso?"

_**Oscar: **_"Io …"

_**André: **_"Oscar no. Come potrei chiederti di sacrificare la tua splendida chioma?! No no … Io non sarei mai capace di chiederti una cosa simile!"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè … lo sai che per te farei qualsiasi cosa."

_**André: **_"Lo so. Infatti, ti chiedo di non tagliarli mai."

_**Oscar: **_"Si … Oh André!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Oscar hai la memoria corta …"

_**Oscar: **_"Io?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Si, tu. Hai chiesto ad André se si taglierebbe mai i capelli per te ma che domande!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si … è vero … è solo … non ci avevo pensato…"

_**Elektra: "**_André, hai assistito allo spogliarello di tuo suocero, che brutta visione. Adesso avrai gli incubi ah ah ah …"

_**André: **_"Ecco … lo ammetto, è stato imbarazzante…"

_**Elektra: **_"Generale come ci si sente ad essere spiati e, giudicati? Magari imparerete a farvi i fatti vostri."

_**Generale: **_"Tigre, sono stanco di ripetere a tutti che IO non spio, sorveglio."

_**Elektra: **_"Si si … conosco la cantilena! Comunque Vi suggerisco di allargare il casino, fare aggiungere delle stanze, e, mettere un cartello per le prenotazioni ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco … preso in giro sempre per colpa Vostra!"

_**Autrici: **_"Sempre noi!"

_**Sole:**_ "Generale Jarjayes, come state?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh ecco … ci mancava solo la figlia dell'Arpia!"

_**Sole:**_ "Non Vi fa piacere la mia presenza?"

_**Generale:**_ "Non ho detto questo … ehmm … a proposito "Arpietta"

_**Sole:**_ "Co come mi avete chiamata?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpietta" Siete o no, la figlia dell'Arpia?"

_**Sole:**_"Si, certo ma cosa centro io nei fatti vostri?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che centrate! Anche voi siete complice dei misfatti delle due Arpie! A proposito, cosa c'è ancora in serbo per me? Su, avanti, spoilerate!"

_**Sole:**_ "Emm .. si, ho sbirciato le bozze della vostra storia…"

_**Generale:**_ "E allora?! Su, avanti, parlate!"

_**Sole:**_ "Ih ih … che ridere!"

_**Generale:**_ "Avanti!"

_**Sole:**_ "Lo sapete che non posso! Certo che vi è successo di tutto: dall'incornata a l'essere stato scoperto al casino di caccia mentre eravate di compagnia di vostra moglie! A proposito, non è divertente essere spiati? Voi non immaginate nemmeno quanto ho riso leggendo che Oscar e André vi stessero guardando."

_**Generale:**_ "Io non mi sono divertito per niente!"

_**Sole:**_ " Ih ih … Non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa accadrà quando tornerete a palazzo, eh si ... immagino già i commenti e gli avvenimenti che vi aspettano. Sinceramente mi dispiace per tutto quello che vi attende, pazienza, infondo siete in balia di due temibili vi lascio, mi rimetto a studiare. Alla prossima Generale ..."

_**Generale:**_ "Volete lasciarmi in questo modo? Senza avermi svelato i piani di Vostra madre e della sua complice?"

_**Sole:**_ "Non posso! Aurevoir"

_**Generale:**_ "Noooo Arpietta … aspettate!"

_**Terry: **_"Lasciatela andare! Vi ha appena detto che deve rimettersi a studiare. Sapete il 27 darà un esame e non può perdere tempo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Però il tempo di leggere le bozze l'Arpietta ce l'ha!"

_**Terry: **_"Beh un poco di distrazione serve a tutti, vi pare?"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg … Maledizione, sono circondato dalle Arpie!"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Coraggio Generale, farevi forza su!"

_**Generale:**_"Ah siete Voi madame Cleo!"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "In persona. Buona sera!"

_**Generale:**_"Buona sera a voi!"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Autrici, ho letto il capitolo la sera stessa che avete pubblicato che dire?!"

_**Terry: **_"Ti è piaciuto?"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Se mi è piaciuto?! Per fortuna che ero a letto mentre leggevo, che se malauguratamente ero seduta ad una sedia di sicuro sarei caduta a terra per le troppe risate, mi sono venute perfino le lacrime agli occhi, soprattutto quando ho letto del Generale matto in compagnia di sua moglie, quasi nudo ,... giuro che al quel punto non riuscivo più ad andare avanti:mi erano venute le lacrime agli occhi. Immaginavo la scena, davvero pazzesco!"

_**Generale: **_"Un momento Madame, mi oppongo!"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Vi opponete a cosa?"

_**Generale: **_"Al fatto che mi avete dato del matto e poi cosa c'è tanto di divertente che fossi in compagnia di mia moglie? Non è forse naturale che accada?"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Ih ih … Certo ma non essere spiati! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … Dannazione!"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "E non colpevolizzate le Arpie, visto fanno semplicemente il loro dovere."

_**Generale: **_"Dovere! Ma quale dovere?!"

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Quello di rallegrarci le giornate!"

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo che pazienza!"

_**Armand: **_"Ih ih … coraggio fratello!"

_**Generale: **_"Armand! Ti proibisco di prendermi in giro."

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Coff … Armand, mi dispiace per ciò che ti è accaduto, eri quasi li li, per fortuna che Anna si è accorta della presenza di altri altrimenti vedere in azione l'ex cardinale sarebbe stato ... divertentissimo."

_**Armand:**_ "Vi prego Madame! Passi che prendiate in giro mio fratello ma me no."

_**Cleo Rozenfel:**_ "Ih ih … Su su non fare quella faccia!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Bouillé, ho da chiederti una cosa…"

_**Bouillè: **_"Prego Madame, sono al Vostro servizio…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_"Cosa volevate dire alla festa? Forse Oscar non sarà congedata? Sarebbe un vero peccato se non riuscisse a usufruire del suo nuovo grado."

_**Bouillè: **_"Madame, posso anticiparvi poco ma sappiate che il Generale Oscar volente o nolente verrà congedata."

_**Agrifoglio:**_"Perfetto! Era ciò che volevo sapere. Grazie Bouillè!"

_**Bouillè: **_"Prego Madame!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene Signori, è giunto il momento di darvi qualche informazione su questo incantevole posto."

_**André: **_"Predo Madamigella!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie André! Ohhh André, ma lo sai che sei bellissimo?!"

_**Oscar: **_"AIZRAMM!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Suvvia Oscar, possibile che non possa dire ad André che è bellissimo?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, ma non dovete guardarlo in quel modo!"

_**André: **_"Dai Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"Zut André!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Brava figlia mia, così si fa!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ih ih … Su, andiamo! Bene… Le Tre Cime di Lavaredo assomigliano a tre dita che puntano verso l'alto, armonicamente allineate. E grazie a questo fatto, le vette vengono valutate come l'emblema delle Dolomiti di Sesto.

La famosa parete settentrionale è situata completamente sul territorio del comune di Dobbiaco. Invece i più articolati versanti meridionali si trovano oltre il confine del bellunese. La prima ascensione della Cima Grande avvenne nel 1869. Gli alpinisti Paul Grohmann, Franz Innerkofler e Peter Salcher si avventurarono per la prima volta nell'itinerario dei versanti meridionali.

Diversi sentieri portano attorno alle Tre Cime di Lavaredo. Il più famoso e amato è sicuramente quello che parte dal Rifugio Auronzo e passa per la Forcella Lavaredo.

Ciao amici, alla prossima!


	196. Chapter 196

_**Un arrivo inaspettato**_

Stiamo rientrando dalla boscaglia, procediamo in fila ad un passo tranquillo, con le briglie lunghe, tanto gli animali conoscono la strada e non abbiamo fretta.

Oscar è stretta tra le mie braccia, tranquilla e rilassata. Ci stiamo gustando questo rientro tranquillo a palazzo, l'aria della tarda mattinata, il sole che si intravede tra i rami spogli delle piante di questo boschetto.

Abbiamo distanziato un poco gli altri, seppure seduta Oscar non riesce a farsi portare ed ha impresso a César un passo un poco più lungo rispetto a quello degli altri animali.

Al limitare del bosco sento la voce della nonna, sembra arrabbiata.

"Oscar...senti anche tu la nonna?"

"Si ... vero André! ... Ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non saprei...però c'è qualcuno con lei...ma non riconosco la voce."

"Non lo conosco nemmeno io ... ma chi sarà?!"

"Allunga un poco il passo e lo scopriremo! Spero solo non siano problemi!"

Sono dietro al cavallo di André quando lo vedo allontanarsi, sussurro ad Anna: "Che strano ... perché André si sta affrettando in questo modo?"

"Non saprei! Che Oscar non stia bene?! Tu però vai piano Armand, mi raccomando! La mia pancia é molto più grande di quella di Oscar!"

"Si ... non preoccuparti Anna ... sta tranquilla ..."

"Grazie Armand!"

Arriviamo nel cortile e vedo un cavallo ed un uomo distinto, che discute con la nonna. Aiuto Oscar a scendere da César e ci avviciniamo.

"Oh... Oscar! Almeno tu sei arrivata!" Sentiamo dire alla nonna.

"Cosa succede? Chi è quest'uomo?"

"Madame, sono il conte Maurizio Vincenzo Alberto di Nichelino. Sto cercando mia sorella Clelia Anna! Sono certo che sia qui assieme al suo amante! Ma con chi ho il piacere di parlare?!"

Sento gli occhi di questo individuo squadrarmi, ma certo io non mi faccio intimidire

"Oscar François de Jarjayes, Generale dell'esercito francese." Rispondo fiera, utilizzando per la prima volta il mio nuovo grado militare.

"Oh …. Generale? Voi? Non avete di certo l'aspetto di un Generale, madi una graziosa signora ….direi ….. in stato interessante!"

"Ma come osate?!" ribatto furiosa ed indispettita. "Non permetterò a nessun damerino di offendermi."

"Oh … Madame … lasciate stare … piuttosto … sapete dirmi dov'è mia sorella Clelia?!" rispondo guardando per bene questa donna. Certo che è proprio strana, con addosso abiti maschili.

"Si può sapere perché mi guardate in questo modo?"

"Ehmm … scusatemi, non volevo offendervi. Vedete, a Torino ho sentito parlare di Voi, ma credevo che fossero tutte fandonie, pettegolezzi. Invece …."

"Invece cosa?"

"Ecco … siete pure bella!"

"Cosa! Monsieur Maurizio si può sapere cosa volete? Avanti, parlate!"

"Si, certo! Come Vi ho già detto poco fa, sono il fratello di Clelia…"

"Anna?! ... Voi sareste il fratello di Anna?"

"Si esatto … Anna … anche se nella mia famiglia preferiamo chiamarla Clelia. Solo il suo confessore la chiama Anna … confessore …. so ben io cos'è in realtà quell'uomo! Ma adesso avrò giustizia!"

"Un momento! Prima di assumere un tale atteggiamento Vi invito a moderare i termini."

"Madame, come Vi ho appena detto sono Maurizio Vincenzo Alberto conte di Nichelino, e desidero vedere mia sorella ed il suo amante."

Vedo quest'uomo prendere la mia mano, fare un piccolo inchino e posare le sue labbra in un compito baciamano. Sento arrivare Andrè al mio fianco, ritiro furiosa la mano e guardo mio marito, decisamente geloso.

"Non sono propensa per certe smancerieMonsieur di Nichelino. Ditemi cosa volete e soprattutto perché cercate Anna."

"Certo Madame …. ma solo se mi farete un sorriso. E' un peccato vedervi così imbronciata!"

"Siete un insolente! Se non Vi mando via è solo per rispetto ad Anna. Su, avanti parlate!"

"Cerco mia sorella perché ella è fuggita di casa. Sapete, è una giovane vedova traviata dal suo confessore!"

"Come! Ma Voi siete un villano! Mio zio è una persona per bene e non permetto a nessuno di rivolgersi a lui in questo modo, mi sono spiegata?!"

"Quindi …. Vostro zio è l'amante di mia sorella? E lo definite un uomo per bene? Uno che va in giro con la sua bella tonaca rossa ad irretire le giovani? Ditemi, è qui anche lui?! Voglio vederlo ….. e dargli la lezione che si merita!"

Sono sul mio cavallo, in sella c'è anche Anna, si stringe a me e timorosa mi sussurra all'orecchio: "Armand guarda! Maurizio è venuto a cercarmi ... ho paura ..." mi stringo al mio Armand preoccupata, mio fratello può portare solo guai!

"Anna …. stai tranquilla. Ti proteggerò io da quel mostro che hai per fratello!"

"Armand, mai avrei pensato che sarebbe venuto fin qui, di sicuro è venuto per separarmi da te ..."

"Non temere …. nessuno potrà tenerti lontana da me. Vedrai che adesso sistemo tutto."

"Armand, mio fratello è addestrato ad uccidere mentre tu ... tu ... Oh Armand!"

"So benissimo che tuo fratello è un ottimo spadaccino, abile con la spada e pure con la pistola ma ciò non significa che mi separerà da te!" rispondo deciso. E poi come c'è tutta la mia famiglia, e questo fa una certa differenza!

"Armand … si può sapere cosa fai fermo sul tuo cavallo? Non sei più capace a mandarlo avanti?!" dico avvicinandomi a mio fratello, con Marguerite stretta tra le mie braccia. Io certe volte proprio non capisco mio fratello.

Mi giro, guardo negli occhi mio fratello e ribatto con tono serie: "Augustin, lo vedi quell'uomo laggiù che sta discutendo con Oscar? E' il fratello di Anna, e ti assicuro che non è qui con le migliori intenzioni."

"Uhm …. se è qui per riportarla a casa sua …. è un problema. Ma state tranquilla Anna, come capofamiglia mi occuperò della questione. E per quanto mi riguarda Voi fate già parte della mia famiglia." dico dando un leggero colpo di talloni ad Hannibal e avvicinandomi ad Oscar. "Non posso di certo stare qui ad aspettare, lasciando Oscar, in stato interessante, ad affrontare quel tizio in rappresentanza della famiglia."

Mi fermo, scendo con un gesto aggraziato ed aiuto Marguerite a fare altrettanto. Poi domando a mia figlia: "Cosa sta succedendo figliola?"

"Padre, temo che quest'uomo sia a caccia di guai!" dico con tono ironico. "Ma se è ciò che vuole, l'avrà."

"Uhm … ditemi chi siete e cosa fate nella mia dimora?!"

"Sono qui per riportare a casa mia sorella! Ahh ... eccola che arriva con quel maledetto prete!"

"Primo …. Madame di Saluzzo è MIA ospite. Secondo, quello che Voi avete appena definito "maledetto prete" è mio fratello. Vi invito a moderare i termini. Non tollero certe espressioni nella mia casa, meno che mai se riferite ad un membro della mia famiglia!"

Sento la voce decisa di mio padre, il tono gelido, glaciale. Ritto, rigido, con al fianco mia madre. Ecco … questo è l'uomo che mi ha educata. Sento i cavalli allontanarsi da noi, mentre Andrè mi sfiora appena una mano con la sua, come a dirmi che anche lui è qui, con me.

"E così quel ... prete è vostro fratello?! Bene, quindi sarete a conoscenza che per anni è stato l'amante mia sorella! Clelia era un'ingenua ragazzina quando quel vecchio mandrillo di Vostro fratello l'ha irretita! Adesso addirittura l'ha portata a vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto. Sappiate che io non glielo permetterò MAI!"

"Mio fratellonon è un mandrillo. Buon uomo … sappiate che Armand ha intenzione di sposare madame Anna, state tranquillo. Nella mia famiglia non vogliamo scandali. Sono certo che tra gentiluomini ci comprenderemo."

Guardo mio marito, fiero, deciso, onesto e giusto. Il mio Augustin è un uomo eccezionale, quando si atteggia all'uomo che ho sposato.

Osservo il ventre di mia sorella e ribatto stizzito: "Non è possibile! Quel demonio ti ha ... ti ha messa incinta?! Ahhh quest'onta dovrà pagarla con il sangue!"

Nanny fuori di sé urla: "MA COME OSATE INSULTARE IL MIO ARMAND?! LASCIATE IMMEDIATAMENTE QUESTA CASA! FUORIII!"

"Taci tu! Sei solo una serva! Non intrometterti nei nostri discorsi! In quanto a Voi …. Cardinale … esigo giustizia e vendetta!"

Sento le parole del fratello della mia Anna ed un guanto raggiungermi in pieno viso. Rimango per un attimo inebetito, frastornato da tutto ciò.Non capisco subito cosa stia accadendo, è tutto così rapido, sconvolgente, diverso da ciò a cui sono abituato.

Mio fratello ha colpito in pieno volto il mio Armand, mi avvicino, accarezzo il suo viso e sussurro: "Oh Armand!"

"Clelia, allontanati da quel demone tentare!"

"Vattene via e lasciaci in pace!"

"Cosa?! Non c'è dubbio: quest'uomo ti ha plagiata …"

"Non Vi permetto di parlare in questo modo alla mia Anna! E' me che volete? Ebbene accetto la Vostra sfida!"

"Ah ahah … Voglio proprio vedere cosa è capace di fare un uomo che ha sempre stretto tra le mani un rosario! Ah ahah … Armand, maledirete il giorno in cui siete nato!"

"Vedremo!"

Vedo Carlo raggiungerci di corsa, urla: "LASCIATE STARE MIO PADRE, MI SONO SPIEGATO?!"

"Ecco … ci mancavi giusto tu Carlo! Vieni qui dallo zio, così ti riporto a Torino, penserò io alla tua educazione! Non questo … spretato!"

"NOOO! Ho un padre e una madre, ed io non verrò mai con Voi!"

"E invece verrai!"

"Niente affatto!"

"Vedremo! In quanto a Voi Armand, essendo io la parte offesa, ho diritto alla scelta dell'arma, la spada ovviamente! E tu Clelia, fai i bagagli! Domattina, dopo avere sistemato questa mezza tonaca, partirai con me per Torino!"

"Te lo scordi! Io non vengo da nessuna parte. Il mio posto è accanto a mio marito e adesso lasciaci in pace! VATTENE!"

Sento il tono deciso della mia Anna, lei è sempre stata dolce e remissiva, per la prima volta la sento ribellarsi alla sua famiglia. Sono fiero di lei e della dimostrazione del suo amore. La mia Anna!

"Mia cara … il tuo caro confessore domani passerà a migliore vita, e tu tornerai a casa con me. Ti ho già trovato posto in un convento di clausura, perché quello è il tuo posto, sgualdrina!"

Sento la voce furiosa di mio fratello, mentre lo vedo indicare il mio ventre, rispondo: " Maurizio non avrai mai la mia creatura! Mai!"

Armand ribatte: "MA COME OSATE RIVOLGERVI IN QUESTO MODO A MIA MOGLIE?"

"Moglie?! Io direi meretrice!"

Fuori di me, mi avvento sul fratello di Anna, stringo il pugno e lo colpisco in pieno volto, digrigno: "Ebbene, dove e quando volete, sono a vostra disposizione!"

Mi ripulisco il labbro, guardo questo pazzo e rispondo deciso: "Allora oltre ad essere un maiale, rovina famiglie, siete pure sordo. Vi ho detto domani mattina, nella radura al fondo del bosco. Vi attendo alle otto in punta. Con la spada in mano. Recitate per bene le Vostre preghiere perché saranno le Vostre ultime ore di vita!"

"Non mi ritirerò certo indietro, ci sarò."

Osservo sconvolto mio padre e l'uomo che dice di essere mio zio, sento le lacrime salire, sono sicuro che il mio amato padre morirà, lui non è un soldato ma un Cardinale. Sono fuori di me, mi avvento sul fratello di mia madre e con tutte le mie forze gli sferro un calcio negli stinchi.

"AHI AHIAHI ... MALEDIZIONE!" digrigno saltellando per poi portarmi le mani alla caviglia. "Dannazione Carlo, cosa hai fatto?!E così che tratti tuo zio?! Ahi ahi ... che male!"

"Ben Vi sta, non Vi permetterò di fare del male a mio padre! Lui è buono, le sue mani danno carezze … e non ucciderebbe mai un altro uomo! Voi invece siete solo un mostro! Boouuuuuaaaa …"

Vedo Anna soccorrere nostro figlio, mentre suo fratello si ricompone e con tono sofferente continua: "Cardinale Jarjayes, a quanto pare mio nipote Vi chiama padre, ma in qualità di cosa? Forse è Vostro figlio, non è vero? Avanti parlate!"

"Certo che è mio figlio! E' lampante che sia così!" dico tutto fiero.

"Anche se non volevo ammetterlo, infondo lo sapevo che era Vostro figlio! Clelia, sei una svergognata!"

"ORA BASTA MAURIZIO! Hai sfidato Armand pur sapendo che lui non è in grado di fronteggiarti, cosa vuoi ancora?"

"Che tu venga via con me immediatamente!"

"NO!"

Il Generale digrigna: "Basta, questo intruso mi ha davvero stancato, è ora di mettere la parla fine alla sua non gradita visita.Marguerite, accompagna Anna e Carlo in casa, queste sono questioni tra gentiluomini. Oscar … anche tu dovresti rientrare, fa troppo freddo qui nelle tue … condizioni!"

"Padre, io non vado da nessuna parte, rimango qui! Dimenticate che sono e sarò un soldato. E voi Monsieur non osate insultare ancora la mia famiglia!" dico decisa. Questo tizio non mi piace per nulla.

"Madame … Voi siete una splendida creatura, ma di certo non siete un soldato. In quanto a Voi "Cardinale" scegliete i Vostri padrini, io arriverò con i miei. A domattina, spero di rivedere anche Voi splendore!"

Vedo poi quest'uomo fare un leggero inchino e fare un accenno di baciamano a Oscar, che prontamente allontana la mano prima che questo villano la sfiori.

Le parole di quest'uomo mi urtano non poco, avanzo e digrigno: "Come osate rivolgervi in questo modo a mia moglie?"

"Non credevo di essere scortese, anzi. Ho fatto un complimento a questa splendida creatura. Siete un uomo fortunato Monsieur!"

Il tono tranquillo e mieloso di questo individuo mi irrita ancora di più, non assomiglia per nulla a Anna.

"Siete uno sfrontato! Sarò io il secondo di Armand!"

"Come desiderate Monsieur. Posso sapere il Vostro nome?!"

"Il mio nome è AndréGrandièr."

Vedo questo individuo spalancare gli occhi, forse stupito dal mio nome. Ma io sono abituato così.

"Ma …. non siete nobile?!" dico stupito.

Avanzo verso questo villano e con voce grave ribatto: "Certo che lo è, ma non tutti decidono di presentarsi con il loro grado e il loro titolo. Monsieur,avete di fronte il Capitano André Grandièr de Jarjayes ed io sarò l'altro padrino."

"Bene Signori, a domani mattina ore otto!"

Vediamo quest'uomo risalire a cavallocon un gesto fluido ed eleganteed allontanarsi al piccolo trotto, senza nessuna fretta.

Mio figlio mi si avvicina, mi prende per mano e tra i singhiozzi dice: "Padre, Voi sapete recitare il rosario, come farete a difendervi da quell'uomo che dice di essere mio zio? Sniff ..."

Vedo lo sguardo preoccupato di mio figlio, i suoi occhi sono rossi e le lacrime segnano le sue guance. È così dolce e tenero il mio Carlo.

"Stai tranquillo Carlo, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Ora andiamo dentro, qui fa freddo e tu non hai neppure una mantella addosso. Su vieni, ti prendo in braccio"

Poi lo sollevo e me lo sistemo contro al petto. È così bello, preoccupato per me. è una sensazione nuova, sentirsi chiamare padre davanti al fratello di Anna.

"Sniff ... sniff ... Padre anche se non sapete difendervi, io Vi voglio tanto bene! "

"Stai tranquillo Carlo, mi difenderò … e soprattutto impedirò a tuo zio di portarvi via da me!"

"Sniff ... Padre, non è colpa Vostra se da bambino Vi hanno rinchiuso in un convento ... sniff ...io .. . io sono tanto orgoglioso di Voi…"

"Ed io di te Carlo!"

"Sniff … sniff … però siete stato bravissimo quando avete sferrato il pugno a quell'uomo!"

"Grazie Carlo!" dico mentre entriamo tutti in casa.

Guardo mio zio e dico: "Zio Augustin darete delle lezioni a mio padre, vero? Io non voglio che quell'uomo uccida mio padre, preferirei morire! BOUUUUU..."

"Carlo, stai tranquillo. Innanzitutto esigo che sia un duello al primo sangue, quindi non morirà nessuno. E poi oggi dedicheremo la giornata alla preparazione di tuo padre. Piuttosto, cosa sappiamo di questo tizio? Anna, ditemi, come se la cava con le armi Vostro fratello?"

"Augustin, mio fratello è molto abile con le armi, temo che possa fare del male ad Armand!"

"Capisco! … Su meglio entrare, fa molto freddo, meglio che mi raccontiate i particolare in casa. Che giornata!"

Entriamo in casa e ci accomodiamotutti nel salottino giallo.

"Allora Anna...ditemi qualcosa di lui. Cosa fa, dove ha studiato, chi é stato il suo maestro! Devo capire che soggetto é!" domando con tono tranquillo ma deciso.

Nessuno si accorge della mia presenza, ascolto la conversazione dei miei nipoti e ribatto: "Armand! Se ti fossi votato completamente a Nostro Signore secondo i crismi Cristiani non ti sarebbe accaduto nulla di tutto questo! E' solo colpa tua se ti ritrovi in questa spiacevole situazione. Pentiti Armand pentiti! Sarebbe il caso che entro stasera tu faccia penitenza con il digiuno ma prima confessati, almeno se quell'uomo ti dovesse uccidere raggiungeresti l'altro mondo con la coscienza in pace!"

"ZIA!" urliamo tutti in coro.

"Ora basta Zia. Voi chiudetevi nella Vostra stanza e pregate. Al resto ci penso io! Sparite!" dico deciso. "Questa é la mia casa e comando io."

"Ti ricordo caro nipote che se questa casa appartiene a te, è perché IO la secondogenita della famiglia Jarjayes ha deciso di rinchiudersi in convento, mi sono spiegata oppure debbo ripeterlo?!"

"Zia...Voi non avete nessun diritto. Secondo la legge salica tutto il patrimonio spetta al primo maschio, mio padre quindi. Ora tacete e sparite o giuro che riporto al Vostro convento!"

"TACI AUGUSTIN! E' vero ciò che dici ma ribadisco che se io avessi voluto avrei diviso questo palazzo con tuo padre se non che mio fratello. E se ho rinunciato al mondo è stato a causa di un libertino che ha pagato a caro prezzo le sue azioni!"

Mi alzo deciso, mi avvicino alla Zia e la sovrasto con la mia statura.

"Zia. Ora Voi uscite da questa stanza. Conto fino a tre...poi farò a modo mio. E uno...e due..."

Vedo lo sguardo di Augustin, deciso, freddo e determinato. Se non scappo mio nipote sarebbe capace di cacciarmi davvero, sussurro: "Che mancanza di rispetto!" mi faccio il segno della croce, alzo un poco l'orlo della veste e fuggo urlando "PENTITEVI! PENTITEVI TUTTI!"

Guardo la badessa fuggire via rapida, certo che per la sua età è piuttosto agile! Beh …. È una Jarjayes, di cosa mi stupisco?!

"Si, certo! Ma prima ... PRIMA PENTITEVI VOI PER AVER TRANCIATO UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE AL VOSTRO FIDANZATO!"

"AUGUSTIN! Sono certa che se Marguerite ti scoprisse nel letto con un'altra donna farebbe altrettanto!"

Guardo la zia di mio marito e ribatto: "Zia Clotilde per una volta Vi appoggio. Augustin, zia Clotilde ha fatto benissimo! A proposito Zia, dopo il Vostro gesto Vi siete confessata? Vi siete pentita?"

"Mia cara nipote...sarà l'unico peccato che sconterò in purgatorio. Non potrò mai pentirmene! Mai!"

Guardo la zia, è tutta fiera e impettita, decisa e soddisfatta. No, non si è mai pentita e mai si pentirà del suo gesto. Certo che, poverina, non ha proprio tutti i torti!

Armand ribatte: "Zia, se tutte le donne commettessero un simile gesto, credo che il mondo si sarebbe estinto da un pezzo..."

Tiro la giacca di mio padre e domando con voce curiosa: "Cosa avrebbe tranciato la zia? ... Non capisco ..."

"Oh ... Carlo. La Zia ha ... uhm ... fatto si che il suo quasi sposo non potesse avere figli!"

"Ohhhh ... si?! Ma come ha fatto? Padre invece Voi potete vero? Altrimenti non avrei a breve un fratello!"

"Esatto Carlo! Ma ne riparleremo poi."

Mia zia fuori di sé, digrigna: "Armand! Come puoi fare certi discorsi a tuo figlio che è poco più di un bimbetto?"

"Cosa c'è Zia?! Forse non volete che si sappia dei Vostri trascorsi?"

"Non mi importa affatto che si sappiano, solo che non mi pare il caso che questo ragazzino privo di educazione ascolti i discorsi degli adulti!"

Joséphine avanza sorridendo nel salone e dopo aver ascoltato la conversazione domanda: "Zia, senza dubbio siete una vera Jarjayes! Quale arma avete usato? Lo stiletto, la spada o cosa?"

"La spada mia cara. Sappi che ho avuto un maestro d'armi anche io!"

Guardo la Zia, è tutta seria e fiera di se, risponde con voce tranquilla come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo tranciare il …. Il … al suo fidanzato. Povero me, per fortuna che la mia Marguerite è tutta un'altra cosa. Piuttosto ….. è meglio che sorvegli Oscar, non vorrei mai che trovasse Andrè corteggiato da qualche cameriera e …. Zac! A me serve il mio stallone da riproduzione! Io voglio il mio esercito di nipotini, tutti uguali al nonno Augustin ovviamente.

"Uaooo ... caspita! Oscar, a quanto pare non sei l'unica spadaccina della famiglia! Zio Armand, riguardo la Vostra disputa di domani, meglio che prendiate qualche lezione anche se temo che non servirà a nulla. André, per assicurare una lunga discendenza allo zio, credo che sia meglio chetu prenda il suo posto."

Alle parole di mia sorella scatto in piedi ed in un attimo l'affronto.

"Joséphine! Ma cosa dici? Ma che idee ti passano per la testa? Per te è tutto un gioco. Ma un duello …. È una questione d'onore, una faccenda da uomini, da gentiluomini, molto cavalleresca. Mio marito non può sostituire lo zio! Un duello è una cosa seria! Piuttosto...cerchiamo di capire chi é lo sfidante e che preparazione ha!"

"Oscar, sorella mia, certo che sei davvero noiosa! Ma ti pare che lo zio possa uscirne indenne? No, Signore! Quell'uomo lo ammazzerà immediatamente e allo zio non resterà che impugnare uno rosario per raccomandare la sua anima a Nostro Signore. André non dare ascolto a mia sorella e prendi il posto di Armand. Io voglio prendere parte a un matrimonio non a un funerale. E poi sappiate che il nero non mi dona affatto ed io odio fare sfoggio di abiti luttuosi!"

Guardo un poco stupita mia sorella,ribattodecisa: "Giuro … certe volte io proprio non ti capisco! Joséphine …. ma se hai fatto metà del viaggio vestita a lutto …. per la prematura scomparsa de ton petit Charles! E comunque Andrè non si tocca, chiaro?!"

"Mia cara sorellina, è vero che ho viaggiato vestita a lutto ma solo perché ero terribilmente disperata. Comunque parli bene tu, visto che tuo marito non ti ha messo in astinenza, vorrei proprio vedere come reagiresti se André un giorno malauguratamente smettesse di funzionare..."

Con sguardo da curiosone,il mio cuginetto mi domanda: "Cuginona perché mai André dovrebbe smettere di funzionare?!Forse rischia di ammalarsi?"

"Ah … piccolino …. perché tutti gli uomini prima o poi ….. smettono di funzionare! Ma credimi, molto meglio se è poi! Vero Charles?!"

Vedo mia moglie guardarmi male, sento il suo sguardo addosso, il suo è un avvertimento, un altro fermo e …. Ciao ciao Charles! Povero me!

"Gulp ... sssi si … mia cara ... ma tu non devi preoccuparti ...vedrai che non ti deluderò mai più."

"Certo caro …. certo …." rispondo con leggerezza, guardando decisa mio marito. Lui sa cosa potrebbe accadergli se solo dovesse andare nuovamente in letargo!

Mia sorella Oscar ribatte: "Ora basta! Joséphine, possibile che non ti renda conto della gravità della situazione? Nostro zio è stato appena sfidato a duello e tu vieni qui a parlare di abiti, e di ... di ..."

"Ohh Ma ti pare che non sia mia dovere sdrammatizzare questa incresciosa situazione? Oscar, domani lo zio rischia davvero di essere ammazzato!"

Ci sono momenti in cui credo che mia sorella non sia normale. Secondo me non ha preso nulla dai Jarjayes … o forse ha preso solo dallo Zio Claud … quello molto vivace!

Sento le lacrime rigare il mio viso, sussurro: "Oh Marguerite, il mio povero Armand!"

"Anna …. su forza, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Piuttosto …. come mai tuo fratello è venuto a cercarti?!"

"Ecco ... vedi Marguerite, subito dopo la morte del mio defunto marito mi ha proposto di sposare il duca di Cocconato ... ma io ovviamente ho rifiutato."

"Povera cara …. certo che hai avuto una giovinezza difficile! Ma vedrai che adesso andrà tutto bene!"

Sento la voce tranquilla e rassicurante di Marguerite, come fa ad essere sempre così pacata, ordinata, mai fuori posto. È davvero una dama perfetta, bellissima e sempre al posto giusto.

"Bene? Ma se Armand è stato sfidato a duello! Oh Marguerite, sono sicura che mio fratello gli farà del male!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Anna, io sono dell'idea che André dovrebbe prendere il posto dello zio."

Guardo male mia sorella e rispondo decisa: "Joséphine, vuoi capire che non è possibile? Un duello è una cosa seria! Lo zio è stato sfidato e tocca a lui battersi! Ma come è possibile che non capisca? Andrè non si tocca!"

"Sorellina sai essere davvero insopportabile! Sono sicura che si può eccome! Sei tu che non vuoi!"

"Basta Joséphine, tu non sai nulla di questo mondo maschile. Un duello è una faccenda importante, utilizzata per risolvere divergenze e lavare affronti. Ha delle regole ben precise a cui non si può derogare. Falla finita e rassegnati! Adesso basta, quando è troppo …. È troppo!

"Ohhh regole sciocche fatte da uomini stupidi! Oscar, se avessi il potere di abolire certe leggi lo farei."

"Ma Joséphine …. non c'è nessuna legge, anzi, il Re Sole addirittura lo proibì! Senti sorellina è meglio se torni ad occuparti dei tuoi ricami e lasci a noi l'incombenza della preparazione!"

"Ora basta Oscar! Non voglio sentire più sciocchezze! La vita è tanto breve e va vissuta al meglio, non certo per delle sciocche rivalse come queste! Piuttosto ascolta il mio consiglio: lascia che sia André ad occuparsi di quel pazzo. A dopo sorellina.

"A dopo sorella, va pure dai tuoi ricami e non crucciarti di queste cose!"

"Ma quale ricamo?! Lo sai che non amo certe sciocche pratiche femminili! Al ricamo sorellina preferisco altro e tu lo sai bene!"

Vedo Anna singhiozzare e ignorando le parole di mia sorella dico: "Stai tranquilla, sarà un duello al primo sangue e sarà presente anche un medico, anzi sarà bene avvisare il dottor Lassonne, voglio che sia lui ad occuparsi dello zio in caso di sua ferita." suono un campanello per chiamare un membro della servitù.

Mi copro il viso con le mani, scoppio in lacrime. "Oh mio povero Armand! ... Povero caro ... perché?!"

Mi avvicino a mia cognata e dico: "Anna …. non piangere così. Vedrai che Armand ne uscirà …."

Vedo entrare una cameriera che fa un beve inchino e domanda: "Avete chiamato?"

"Si, certo. Fai venire qui subito Alain e Gerard."

"Subito Madame!"

Mia madre chiede: "Perché vuoi che quei ragazzi vengano qui?"

"Voglio che vadano a chiamare Lassonne, deve essere informato e preparato ad intervenire in caso di necessità. Io farò da testimone allo zio ed è mio compito organizzare tutto Madre. Fatto questo sceglierò una spada adatta e mi assicurerò che sia ben affilata, bilanciata e comoda"

Sento Anna singhiozzare: "Armand ... Armand ...sniff..."

Entro seguito da Gerard, percepisco una certa tensione nell'aria, domando composto: "Comandante, ci avete fatti chiamare?!"

"Si certo, preparatemi la carrozza, andremo da Lassonne. Andrè, verrai anche tu?"

"Da Lassonne! Ma perché?"

"Perché domani ci sarà un duello …. e Lassonne, che è il nostro medico di famiglia, dovrà essere presente per ogni eventualità! Purtroppo lo zio Armand è stato sfidato a duello dal fratello della marchesa Anna!"

Alain ribatte: "Come! Ma il Cardinale .. ehm .. il conte Armand fino a due mesi fa impugnava il crocefisso e il rosario! Come pensa di battere un uomo in duello?!"

"Alain … fa come ti ho detto …." rispondo con tono deciso e sguardo tagliente.

"Si ... agli ordini Comandante!" meglio non discutere, quando ha quello sguardo …. Si prevede tempesta!

Guardo mia nipote Oscar e dico: "Si, certo … ma tu non conosci il fratello di Anna. E' un ottimo spadaccino,non ha mai perso un duello. Ha un solo difetto … anzi due: le donne e il vino!"

"Il vino?! Zio avete detto il vino e le donne?! Uhmm ... credo che i suoi vizi ci aiuteranno un bel poco!" dico pensando già ad una strategia per lo zio.

"Si, esatto Oscar. È un libertino, frequentatore di bordelli. A Torino ha un conto aperto nel più rinomato locale della città."

"Umm... dunque se ha questo vizietto non sarà difficile liberarci di lui!"

"Cosa intendi dire Oscar?!"

"Tranquillizzatevi Zio, vedrete, andrà tutto bene!"

"Si...subito Oscar...però dovresti dirmi cosa hai in mente!"

Sorrido e dico beffarda: "Zio, un uomo dedito al bere e alle donne è probabile che non passi certo la notte a dormire! Credo che mi abbiate capito."

Guardo perplesso mia nipote prima e mio fratello dopo. Lui sorride, ha la stessa espressione della figlia. Uguali. Però io non capisco proprio cosa abbia in mente!

"Bene … allora Padre io vado, come padrino è mio compito occuparmi di questa faccenda. Andrè …. tu mi accompagni o resti qui?!"

"Vengo con te, penserà tuo padre a dare ad Armand lezioni di scherma. Andiamo Oscar!"

"Bene … a dopo. Credo che rientreremo più tardi … nel pomeriggio ….." dico alzandomi ed afferrando la mantella.

"Zio Armand è meglio che andiate con mio padre in sala d'armi a prendere qualche lezione di scherma!"

"Si, hai ragione Oscar. Meglio che mi prepari …. sai … vorrei arrivare al mio matrimonio tutto intero ….. ed in salute! Andrè, mi aiuterai vero?!"

"Si, certo Armand!"

Guardo mio fratello e dico: "Armand, andiamo in sala d'armi ..."

"Subito Augustin …. anche se non credo di poter migliorare molto in così poco tempo." rispondo un poco sconsolato. "Spero solo di cavarmela in qualche modo, per Anna e per Carlo."

"Quando eravamo a Torino, ti ho visto duellare con mia figlia,debbo dire che un poco sai destreggiarti, però hai bisogno di allenamento." dico percorrendo i corridoi.

"Si ma ... non posso certo eguagliarmi a Maurizio! ... Augustin ma cosa intendeva dire tua figlia?"

"Credo che voglia distrarre un poco il tuo quasi cognato! Mia figlia è un ottimo stratega! Tu non preoccuparti...sono certo che tutto si risolverà per il meglio!" rispondo deciso, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.

"Distrarre Maurizio?! Ma come?"

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e rispondo, un poco stupito dall'ingenuità di mio fratello Armand.

"Nello stesso modo in cui tu ti fai distrarre da Anna! Ricordati: in amore ed in guerra tutto è lecito! Ih ihih …"

"Cosa! Ohhh ... si, che idea!... Ah ah ah ahah ... "

"Bene! Ora però voglio allenarti...per ogni evenienza! Su muoviti!"

"Si ... sono pronto ..."

Salgo in carrozza seguita da Andrè mentre dico a Alain di condurci da Lassonne. Sarà la prima tappa della nostra lunga giornata. Ma devo aiutare lo zio.

Conduco la carrozza, al mio fianco c'è Gerard, dico al mio amico: "Tutto questo è davvero assurdo! "

"Già … un uomo che fino a poche settimane fa officiava Messe, adesso deve addirittura impugnare una spada?! Alain, secondo me la famiglia Jarjayes deve prepararsi al peggio, un funerale, altro che matrimonio!"

"Zitto imbecille! Ma non hai ascoltato il diavolo biondo? Quel tale che ha sfidato il nostro Cardinale, oltre ad essere un donnaiolo è anche un ubriacone, quindi basta ingegnarsi un poco per salvare la pelle al nostro spretato!"

"Vuoi dire che …"

"Ih ihih … Ci basterà portarlo sulla retta via ed è fatta! Ah ahahah …"

"Già! Che idea! Ah ahah …. Però ….. davvero ingegnosa il nostro Comandante!"

"Ih ih … Non a caso è diventata Generale! Oh povero André! Possibile che non abbia paura di vivere accanto a una donna simile! Ih ih …" domando ridendo tranquillo. "Povero amico mio, ormai è incastrato tra il diavolo biondo ed il vecchio pazzo!"

"Ah ahah … Alain credo che il nostro amico sappia come prenderla altrimenti sarebbe già bello morto! Ah ahah …"

Ridiamo del nostro povero amico, credo proprio che l'unico modo per prendere il diavolo biondo sia per sfinimento ….. o per passione! Ah ahahah

Durante il tragitto dico a mia moglie: "Oscar, non vorrei che ti stancassi troppo, sarebbe stato meglio se me ne fossi occupato io ..." dico guardando con dolcezza la mia Oscar.

"Ma no Andrè! Stai tranquillo. Abbiamo preso la carrozza, magari faremo pranzo in una locanda o in caserma. E poi dovremo scoprire dove alloggia il nostro nemico. Non abbiamo molto tempo ma non credo che mi stancherò, anzi!"

Sento la voce tranquilla di mia moglie, la vedo sorridere, rilassata ma determinata. È inutile che cerchi di discutere, meglio assecondarla e cercare di alleggerirle il più possibile la giornata.

"Oscar, quell'uomo è un nobile, credo che frequenterà il bordello più lussuoso di Parigi."

"Bene, inizieremo la ricerca da lì!" Rispondo sorridente mentre vedo scorrere le via di Parigi. Ormai dovremmo essere arrivati da Lassonne.

Sono nel mio studio medico quando sento bussare alla porta. "Avanti!"

"Dottore...c'è Madame Oscar che chiede di Voi"

"Madame Oscar? Ma cosa succede?! Su su fatela entrare!" dico un poco preoccupato. So benissimo che Oscar non apprezza molto la mia professione, anzi, meno vede il medico e meglio è, per lei. Quindi se è qui ….. o non sta davvero bene …. O ….boh?!

"Subito!"

Vedo entrare Oscar, dritta e fiera come suo solito, preceduta dalla sua bella pancetta. A vederla così direi che sta benissimo. Al suo fianco Andrè, con in mano due mantelle. Dietro a loro vedo due uomini che mi pare siano a servizio di Oscar.

"Benvenuti! Prego Madame, accomodatevi! Anche tu Andrè!"

"Grazie dottore. Perdonate la fretta, ma devo chiedervi una cortesia!"

"Dite pure Madame!"

"Vedete...mio zio é stato sfidato a duello e, come consuetudine, vorrei che Voi lo assisteste in caso di necessità. Anche se sono quasi certa che la questione si risolverà senza problemi!"

"Avete detto Vostro zio?! Ma Madame Oscar, Armand è un ex Cardinale, di sicuro lo ammazzeranno! Ehmm ... il duello sarà all'ultimo sangue?"

"No. Sarà al primo sangue...ma siccome lo zio non ha fatto nulla di male ... diciamo che cercheremo di aiutarlo in altro modo. La mia richiesta é solo per una maggiore sicurezza. Spero vorrete accontentarmi dottore!"

"Ma si, certo Madame Oscar! Quando avverrà il duello?"

"Domattina, alle otto, sulla collina di Palazzo Jarjayes!"

"State tranquilla, ci sarò."

"Bene!" Faccio per alzarmi quando sento un brontolio arrivare dalla mia pancia. Caspita! È già ora di pranzo e noi abbiamo ancora tanto da fare!

Guardo mia moglie, sorrido e domando : "Oscar, hai fame?!"

"Beh...io...si. Un poco Andrè!" Dico imbarazzata. Che pessima figura con il dottor Lassonne!

Guardo la figlia del mio amico, visibilmente imbarazzata dai brontolii del suo stomaco. Povera cara, la sua creatura cresce e pretende di essere sfamata. Sorrido involontariamente, è proprio una bella donna, molto materna anche se inconsapevole.

"Madame …. fermatevi a pranzo da me. Mia moglie sarà felice di avere ospiti. Ovviamente saranno miei ospiti anche i vostri accompagnatori! Sapete … i miei figli vivono lontano e mia moglie non ha avuto occasione di vedere le loro mogli diventare madri, sono certo che sarà felice di vedere la Vostra pancia Oscar!"

"Ohh ... ecco ... André cosa ne pensi?"

"Restiamo Oscar. Tu hai fame …. e se il dottore ci invita …. per me va benissimo!"

"Va bene ... Grazie per l'invito dottore." Dico un poco imbarazzata. Sento gli occhi del dottore addosso, sembra un uomo buono e preoccupato.

"Bene …. allora andiamo nel salottino, così avviso mia moglie e facciamo preparare per tutti! Sapete Oscar, Vi vedo davvero bene! E la Vostrapancia è cresciuta parecchio in questi giorni! Siete uno splendore!" dico davvero felice per la figlia del mio amico Augustin.

"Ecco ... io credo di essere diventata enorme e poi i miei movimenti sono rallentati."

"Ma è normale …. state tranquilla. La vostra creature cresce ….. su venite, andiamo di là!"

Ci alziamo, Andrè mi porge il braccio, in un gesto cavalleresco che sto iniziando ad apprezzare. Tanto lui sa che io non ho bisogno di aiuto, ma a lui fa piacere aiutarmi, soprattutto ora che sono ….. impacciata.

Ci accomodiamo in salotto quando vedo venirci incontro Madame Lassonne, ci saluta e con sguardo indagatore mi scruta da capo a piedi e dice entusiasta: "Oh ma che meraviglia Oscar! Sei davvero bellissima!"

"Grazie Madame Lassonne!" rispondo abbassando un poco lo sguardo. Accidenti, da quando ho questa pancetta mi sento sempre in imbarazzo.

"Oh ma grazie di cosa! Oscar, lasciati guardare figliola … ma lo sai che … beh … a parte il tuo abbigliamento fuori dal comune, la gravidanza ti dona moltissimo?!"

"Oh ma …"

"Niente ma! Andrè, tua moglie incinta è un vero spettacolo. Secondo me non dovresti aspettare a lungo per avere il Vostro secondogenito!"

Sento mio marito richiamare la mia attenzione! "Rosy ma cosa dici?! Finirai per spaventare la nostra Madame Oscar!"

"Ma cosa dici ….! Questo pancione è una meraviglia ed Oscar è diventata più bella di quanto non lo sia già!"

Gerard ed io siamo un poco distanti dal Comandante, sussurro al mio amico: "Hai sentito Gerard? Secondo quanto dice la moglie del dottore il nostro Andrè dovrà darsi da fare immediatamente, non appena il diavolo biondo avrà sfornato il primo figlio, dice che è diventata più bella!"

"Alain, non puoi certo negare che non lo sia! Il Comandante Oscar è davvero molto bella e poi hai visto ultimamente che tette le sono venute fuori?"

"Ih ih … Si, certo che le ho notate, sono diventate davvero spettacolari! E pensare che sotto la divisa erano piatte come una tavola!"

"Ehmm … Alain secondo me le ha sempre avute è solo che magari le nascondeva …"

"Probabile ma … come?! Forse le fasciava …"

"Alain, meglio non farsi sentire! Ih ih …"

"Si, hai ragione, meglio tenere la bocca chiusa."

Rosy continua: "Oscar, su vieni qui, sediamoci, vorrei fare due chiacchiere con te…"dico accomodandoci sulle poltroncine.

"Ecco… ma si, certo …" che imbarazzo, la moglie di Lassonne è tanto gentile …. Ma io con questa pancetta ed il suo sguardo così addosso …. E poi è così diversa da mia madre, madame Lassonne è estrosa ed estroversa. Con abiti un poco eccessivi, robusta direi. Però ha uno sguardo dolce, molto buono.

"Oscar, desidererei tanto che rimaneste tutti a pranzo da noi…"

Il dottore ribatte: "Appunto! Stavo per dirtelo. Rosy, Madame Oscar, suo marito e i suoi servitori si fermeranno da noi!"

Batto le mani felice e dico: "Siii che meraviglia! Farò immediatamente avvisare la cuoca che abbiamo ospiti!"

"Grazie Madame Rosy!"

"Oh ragazza mia, ma cosa dici?! Io sono davvero felice di avervi miei ospiti."

Sento la voce squillante ed allegra di Madame Lassonne, è davvero felice di avere ospiti.

"Siete davvero gentile Madame Lassonne.." rispondo un poco timida ma felice per questa accoglienza molto calorosa.

"Suvvia cara chiamatemi con il mio nome! … Ditemi come sta Vostra madre?"

"Bene, grazie!"

"Vostra sorella Luisa si è ripresa dalle fatiche del parto?"

"Si, certo, lei sta bene e anche la sua bambina."

"Immagino che sia bellissima! Ohhh quanto mi mancano i miei nipotini! .. Cosa farei per averli qui con me! Lasciatemi dire che i Vostri genitori sono davvero fortunati ad avere con loro gran parte della famiglia e poi a breve Voi gli darete un altro nipotino! Che meraviglia! Ditemi Oscar come lo chiamerete?"

Guardo prima André, poi Madame Rosy e timidamente sussurro: "Ecco … se sarà una bambina, avrà il nome di Sophie …"

"E se arrivasse l'erede a cui Augustin tanto ambisce?"

Sento la voce del dottore intromettersi nella conversazione.

"François … si chiamerà François."

"Come da tradizione ovviamente!"

"Oh ma tanto maschio o femmina che sia, sono sicurissima che sarà bellissimo! Come potrebbe essere altrimenti con due genitori tanto belli?!"

Vedo Andrè visibilmente imbarazzato, sussurro: "Oh Madame siete davvero gentilissima!"

"Ho detto semplicemente la verità Oscar! E Voi André cercate di non deludere le aspettative di Augustin, lo saprete molto più di me che da Voi si aspetta il maschio."

"Si, lo so Madame. Infatti mio suocero non ha fatto altro che ripetermelo ancor prima che sposassi Oscar…"

"E adesso? Forsa non lo dice più?"

Il dottore Lassonne risponde divertito: "Mia cara credo che Augustin sia talmente convinto che Oscar gli darà un maschio che ormai non assilla più i ragazzi! Ah ahah …"

"E se così non fosse? Oh caro marito mio, lo sai che delusione sarebbe per il povero Generale?"

"Ah ahah … ehmm … scusatemi Madame Oscar, non volevo certo burlarmi del mio caro amico Augustin …"

Sorrido e ribatto: "Tranquillizzatevi dottor Lassonne, tanto sono pronta a qualsiasi evenienza, anche all'ira di mio padre!"

Sorrido al mio ospite e dico: "André, se non sarà François ma Sophie, ti consiglio di preparare i bagagli…"

"Per andare dove dottore?"

"Per nasconderti! Io ti suggerisco di fuggire con la tua famiglia in Normandia. Sai lì il clima è davvero piacevole! Ah ahah …"

"Dottore, credo che sarebbe tutto inutile, sono sicuro che il Generale ci raggiungerebbe comunque! Ah ah …"

"Hai ragione ragazzo mio! Ih ih …."

Rosy ribatte: "Oh ma quante sciocchezze! Maschio o femmina che sia, il Generale dovrebbe essere felicissimo di avere un altro nipotino! .. Bene, accomodiamoci a tavola, la cameriera mi ha appena avvisata che il pranzo è in tavola. Prego, da questa parte!"

Dopo un pranzo davvero succulento lasciamo la casa del dottore Lassonne, per recarci alla ricerca del fratello di Anna. Siamo quasi certi che alloggi in qualche locanda di lusso, con annesso bordello.

Siamo in carrozza, Andrè è al mio fianco, mi stringe un poco a se, con un gesto di dolcezza e tenerezza.

"Andrè, la moglie del dottore ….. è così ….. simpatica certo …. ma un poco … invadente direi."

"Lo dici per via delle domande che ti ha fatto?!"

"Beh … non solo. Forse ha ragione il dottore, loro hanno diversi nipoti ma vivono tutti lontano e Madame non ha molti contatti con le nuore."

"Ma non puoi negare che Madame Lassonne ti guardava con tenerezza. Evidentemente sente la mancanza dei suoi figli."

"Già …. è probabile. Però mi sono sentita in imbarazzo …. ma veniamo a noi, dobbiamo trovare questo Maurizio. E senza farci riconoscere!"

"In che modo?"

"Manderei a controllare Alain o Gerard …. non li ha di certo visti. E poi … vorresti davvero farmi entrare in certi … ehm ...locali con questa pancia?!" dico imbarazzata. Entrare in un bordello in questo stato … sarebbe troppo!"

"Si, hai ragione!"

Arresto la carrozza, dico a Gerard: "Amico, siamo davanti a un bordello di lusso. Sono sicuro che quel tale è qui a sollazzarsi con qualche dama profumata!"

"Alain ti prego non guardarmi in questo modo!"

"Come! E in che modo ti guarderei sentiamo!"

"Hai uno sguardo libidinoso …"

"Cosa! Ma tu sei pazzo! Gerard, ormai tutti sapete che sono in astinenza forzata ma da qui a guardarti come tu dici è una follia! E poi a me piacciono le donne … la mia donna!.. Su stupido, scendi e sistemiamo il predellino ai nostri viaggiatori!"

"Agli ordini Alain! Ah ahah …"

"Fai anche lo spiritoso, vero?! Su … muoviti!" dico scendendo dalla carrozza mentre sistemo la scaletta e apro lo sportello. "Comandante, Capitano … ih ih … eccoci arrivati al bordello più lussuoso di tutta Parigi!"

Oscar ribatte: "Alain c'è poco da scherzare! Siamo qui per cercare il fratello di Anna."

"Ma io non scherzo affatto, vi ho semplicemente condotti in un bordello di lusso."

André mi guarda e ribatte: "Oscar questo è la prima taverna frequentata da uomini facoltosi. Alain Gerard, dovete cercare Maurizio Vincenzo Alberto conte di Nichelino noi vi aspetteremo qui."

"Bene, allora noi entriamo … ma come possiamo riconoscerlo?!"

"Credo che un italiano tra i francesi sia facile da individuare."

"Ah si … e da cosa? Spiegamelo! Se è impegnato in certe attività …. non credo che cambi molto!"

"Alain, chiedete di lui..."

"Va bene …. allora noi andiamo …. voi due restate nella carrozza! … Ehm … Comandante, Voi sapete che per far svuotare il sacco a certa gente bisogna loro far vedere qualche moneta?!"

"Si, ovviamente! Alain non badare a spese, dagli quello che vogliono purché non ti faccia prendere in giro." Dico tirando fuori dalla tasca qualche moneta. "…. Ecco … prendi, e cerca di far parlare la persona che gestisce questo posto!"

"Agli ordini Comandante! Gerard, entriamo!"

Alain ed io entriamo nel locale,varchiamo il vestibolo di ingresso, attraversiamo la pesante tenda rossa e ci ritroviamo in una sala lussuosa, dove alcuni avventori sorseggiano del vino e mangiano dei dolci con accanto delle signorine un poco discinte, su cui posano le loro un uomo accarezzare una signorina, sfiorando le sua pelle del petto, un altro con una mano sotto la gonna della sua accompagnatrice, sussurro: "Santo cielo, come faccio a resistere? Sabrina! Sabrina … cosa devo fare?! Io ho bisogno di te!"

"Smettila Alain, sii serio e cerchiamo il nostro uomo!"

"Si .. si .. ma parli bene tu, tanto non hai il mio stesso problemino!"

"Basta Alain! .. Guarda … quella donna deve essere la proprietaria di questo posto, andiamo!"

Ci avviciniamo ad una donna avanti con gli anni, è la proprietaria, domando: "Madame, cerchiamo un italiano, forse è Vostro ospite?"

"Un italiano? O una italiana?!"

Sento gli occhi di questa donna esaminarci con attenzione, certo, si vede che non siamo nobili, ma il Comandnate ci ha dato degli abiti da borghesi, sobri ma ben cuciti, puliti ed ordinati. Insomma, non sembriamo di certo dei poveracci, come in realtà siamo.

"Italiano, Madame!"

"Siete sicuri?! Qui ci sono tante belle donne..."

"Con tono canzonatorio Alain ribatte: "Suvvia Madame, credo che abbiate capito benissimo. Il mio amico ed io cerchiamo un uomo non una donna."

"Ah ah ah … quindi deduco che Voi Signori abbiate dei gusti particolari! … Umm … non preoccupatevi qui ce n'è di tutti i gusti! Ih ih …"

"Ma cosa avete capito Madame!" Noi cerchiamo un uomo e non certo per gli scopi a cui pensate!"

"Ohhh Ma io non penso a nulla! Non dirigo certo questo posto per pensare! … Sono qui solo per incassare, mi sono spiegata?"

"Spiegatissima Madame!"

"Quindi non so di chi stiate parlano."

Vedo al signora incrociare le braccia al petto, facendo così risaltare ancora di più il suo decoltè, su cui spicca un vistoso neo, uno di quelli di bellezza, come è moda adesso.

Tiro fuori una monetina dalla tasca, la porgo alla donna e dico: "Suvvia Madame, capisco che abbiate voglia di scherzare ma vedete, noi cerchiamo un uomo, un uomo a cui piace bere e andare a donne."

"Italiano...a cui piace bere ... e frequentare donne allegre... uhm ... avete un nome?Credo di cominciare a ricordare…" Chiedo stringendo la moneta.

"Maurizio ...Vi dice niente questo nome?"

"Maurizio...uhm...provate a descrivermelo!"

"Uhm... piuttosto alto, moro, occhi scuri, credo un uomo affascinante ... oh che sia chiaro ... non fraintendete, se ho detto che è un uomo affascinante è perché lo è. E poi uno straniero da queste parti, non credo che passi inosservato."

"Uhm...forse...dico forse...potrei avere informazioni...ma la mia memoria ha bisogno di un aiuto!"

"Ho capito ..." dico tirando fuori la seconda monetina. "Dunque Madame, la vostra memoria comincia a funzionare?"

Vedo Madame guardare le monete contenute nel palmo della sua mano, sorride mostrando i suoi denti gialli ed anuuisce.

"Si. Funziona. È arrivato da due giorni. A quest'ora esce per una passeggiata...credo che arriverà tra poco...c'è già Michelle che lo attende!"

"Dite davvero? Dunque ha una donna fissa?"

"No no ... per oggi ha scelto Michelle! Ieri invece aveva Monique!"

"Caspita! Però!" guardo Gerard e dico con tono beffardo. "Certo che il fratello della Marchesa si tratta davvero bene!"

"Già! Non ci resta che aspettarlo..."

Alain guarda la protettrice della casa e sussurra: "Madame, volete guadagnarvi un bel poco di soldini senza lavorare?"

"Certo!" Dico scrutando questi due uomini .

"Ecco ... basterà semplicemente servire all'italiano un fiume di vino, vino buono ovviamente! Vogliamo che si ubriachi per bene e la dama che l'accompagnerà in camera faccia il resto. Madame, voglio che l'italiano dorma fino a domani sera, non so se mi sono spiegato?!"

"Certo! Però questo servizio ha in certo costo! Voi non mi sembrate così benestanti!"

"Io no, ma i miei padroni si. Se permettete, li vado ad informare che abbiamo trovato il nostro uomo."

"Certo! Anzi ... se vogliono entrare! Magari potrebbero gradire i nostri ... servigi!"

"No no resterò io con il mio amico. Aspettate che adesso vi porterò il denaro! ... Gerard andiamo!" dico lasciando la taverna.

"Siete sicuri?! Qui abbiamo ... di tutto!" Dico inseguendo questi due uomini.

"Sicurissimo mia bella dama!"

"Peccato ... per dei Signori così...ricchi...saprei ben io come servirli!"

"Immagino Madame, ma i Signori in questione non hanno bisogno dei servigi di alcuna casa."

"Peccato..."

"Eh si ... davvero peccato! Ih ih ..."

"Oh ...se avete ancora qualche moneta...potreste approfittarne voi due!"

"Noi?! Ehmm ... ecco ... no, no... assolutamente no. Con permesso Madame!"

"Uff...se tutti i clienti fossero così...farei ben pochi affari!"

"Pochi affari dite?! Ma se guadagnerete una bella sommetta senza nemmeno levarvi le scarpe!"

"Beh...ma servono clienti più normali per certe cose! Se il Vostro Maurizio fosse casto come voi ... io non guadagnerei nulla!"

"Madame accontentatevi, per oggi vi andrà più che bene."

"E sia!"

Usciamo dalla locanda e raggiungiamo la carrozza su cui si trovano la generalessa e Andrè. Busso appena alla porta senza però aprire, chissà … magari li troviamo occupati in attività ludiche?! Ih ih… sorrido al solo pensiero.

"Apri André! Magari Alain e Gerard ci danno buone notizie!" dico allontanandomi un poco da Andrè, mi ero sistemata così bene, stretta a lui. Mi piace sentire il suo profumo, sfiorare i suoi capelli e lasciami cullare nel suo abbraccio comodo.

"Subito Oscar …. peccato che abbiano fatto così in fretta!" dico pensando a quanto avrei voluto stringere ancora un poco mia moglie!

"Dai André, non è il momento, apri!"

"Sig … agli ordini!" Apro la porta e vedo Alain sorridere sornione.

"Disturbiamo Andrè?! Ih ih …"

"Ma quale disturbo?! Alain hai sempre voglia di scherzare?! Allora, lo avete trovato?"

"Andrè …. con te non si può più scherzare! Comunque si, lo abbiamo trovato. Alloggia qui!"

"Che fortuna! Bene, dicci dov'è? Sta forse bevendo oppure è in compagnia di qualche donna?"

"Possiamo entrare? Così parliamo più tranquilli?!"

"Ma si, certo! Su avanti, entrate!"

"Grazie!" dico accomodandomi sul divanetto davanti al Comandante. Al mio fianco si sistema Gerard.

"Dunque, il nostro conte alloggia qui, ma ora non è qui. Abbiamo dato istruzioni alla proprietaria di farlo bere molto e stancarlo …. per tutta la notte!"

Oscar ribatte: "Perfetto! Adesso non ci resta che aspettarlo ma voi due rimarrete in quel posto per controllare tutti i suoi movimenti. Non uscirete da lì fin tanto che non l'avranno portato di sopra completamente ubriaco."

"Ma …. davvero volete che noi …. si stia lì? Ma per quanto tempo dovremmo restare? E Voi Comandante?!"

"Alain, voi dovrete controllare che il nostro piano vada a buon fine. Riguardo me e André alloggeremo in una locanda, riconosco che ... in queste condizioni non posso certo restarmene sulla vettura per tutto il tempo!" guardo fuori il finestrino e continuo: "Vedo che a pochi metri da qui ce n'è una"

"Oscar … e se andassimo in caserma? Non è lontana da qui …. e saresti più al sicuro! E Alain e Gerard tornerebbero qui con i cavalli. Cosa ne dici?!"

"E va bene André! Così darò anche un'occhiata ai dispacci."

"Perfetto. Allora possiamo andare lì. Per voi due va bene?!"

"Ehmm ... quasi ..."

"Quasi?! In che senso?!"

"Nel senso che ... André, la donna che gestisce il bordello ci ha già spillati un bel po' di monete e sai come vanno queste cose! La donzella ci ha chiesto altro denaro che ovviamente Gerard ed io non abbiamo. Sai è un bordello di lusso!"

"Nessun problema, ho sempre un sacchetto di monete con me, ordine del Generale! Da quando mi ha nominato attendente di Oscar ho sempre gestito parecchio denaro!"

"Perfetto!" Gerard sussurra: "Ehmm .. André che sia ben chiaro, non spenderemo una sola moneta per noi. A casa abbiamo mogli e quasi figlio..."

"Su questo non avevo dubbi Gerard. Però dovrete pure mangiare nell'attesa!"

"Ehmm .. si ... Grazie André!"

"Bene … allora andiamo. Temo che sarà un'attesa piuttosto lunga!" dico guardando Oscar.

Sono passate diverse ora da quando siamo giunti in caserma, mi sono riposata un poco ed ho mangiato qualcosa, in compagnia di Andrè, e sotto lo sguardo curioso del colonnello D'Agout. Purtroppo di Alain e Gerard ancora nessuna notizia, ed inizia ad essere tardi.

"Andrè … inizio a preoccuparmi! Eppure è già tardi! Che sia accaduto qualcosa?!"

Vedo Oscar muoversi un poco sulla sia poltroncina e stirarsi in un gesto che le ho visto fare un'infinità di volte, alza le braccia verso l'altro, con un movimento felino, fluido e per me ipnotizzante. Poi abbasso lo sguardo e vedo la sua pancetta, dove alloggia e cresce la nostra creatura.

"Si può sapere perché nonrispondi? André, a cosa stai pensando?"

"Ecco … io … Oscar, chissà quanto è grande ora la nostra creatura?!"

"Cosa! Ma io … non lo so!"

"Oscar, si starà muovendo?"

"Nuovendo? No no … André ti prego sono davvero preoccupata, temo che sia accaduto qualcosa!"

"Si, hai ragione!"

Poi vedo Oscar sorridermi, con dolcezza e curiosità.

"Non credo ... forse quell'uomo non è ancora arrivato. Oscar, comunque credo che sia il caso di andare, voglio dare un'occhiata."

"Vuoi andare a vedere alla locanda? Ma …. e sia, ma io vengo con te!"

"Sei davvero sicura di voler venire? Non vorrei che ti stancassi troppo."Dico un poco preoccupato, Oscar non ha mai avuto, e credo che non avrà mai, il senso della misura. Se decide che deve fare una cosa, la fa e basta.

"No no … stai tranquillo: io vengo! Figuriamoci se ti lascio andare in un posto così … così …. hai capito, senza di me! E' fuori questione!"

"Come! Ma Oscar! Forse ... forse ... dubiti di me?"

"Certo che no! Di te no! Ma dubito che quelle signore stiano lontane da te!" rispondo decisa, lui è così bello, dolce ….. tutte lo donne lo vorrebbero!

Guardo stranito mia moglie e dico: "Come sempre mi sottometto al tuo volere! Ah ah ... Oscar, credo che non cambierai mai!"

"Certo che non cambierò… ma in fondo ti vado bene così, o sbaglio?!" dico sorridendo al mio Andrè.

"... Si ... però .. sinceramente non ti facevo tanto gelosa, sei sempre stata così fredda con tutti e soprattutto con me."

"Beh …. io …." oddio che imbarazzo … "vedi Andrè …. non è che io fossi fredda …. cioè …. io volevo …. che tu …. fossi … felice!"

"Felice con te ... solo con te potevo essere felice!" dico posandole un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. "Dai Oscar, andiamo a vedere cosa sta succedendo."

Mi sento arrossire, imbarazzata dalla dolcezza e dall'amore di Andrè. "Si … andiamo. Andrè sai, io ho sempre voluto che tu fossi felice e …. libero"

"Lo so ... dai andiamo!"

Guardo la mia Oscar, così dolce e imbarazzata. Mi piace da impazzire quando è così indifesa, femminile, senza neppure rendersene conto. La amo da impazzire, da sempre credo. Ed ora che anche lei mi ama, sono l'uomo più felice di questo mondo. E poi, lei è come ringiovanita. Ha di nuovo quel sorriso sbarazzino, quello sguardo dolce, che aveva da bambina. Ha ritrovato la gioia, la morbidezza, la spensieratezza. Certo, ha ancora molte responsabilità, ma credo che abbia cambiato approccio, è più rilassata, come se non dovesse più dimostare nulla.

Seguo Andrè, dopo avere messo la mia mantella pesante. Usciamo nel cortile, passiamo davanti alle scuderie ed attraversiamo il cortile princiale.

Usciamo dalla caserma, vedo il piantone, un poco stupito di vedermi qui e senza divisa, farmi il saluto militare.

"André, ormai tutti mi guardano come se fossi di troppo in questa caserma, ma non mi importa, io verrò fin tanto che non verrò congedata."

"Oscar …. tu non saresti mai di troppo. Ma credo che nessuno di loro sia abituato a vederti senza la divisa. Su, non farti problemi, lo sai che hai conquistato la fiducia e la stima i tutti!"

"La divisa o la pancia?"

"La divisa …. sotto alla mantella la tua pancia è ben nascosta!" dico con dolcezza.

"Dici che non si nota? Ma non è vero. Anche il mio viso ormai è diventato più tondo!"

"Certo Oscar …. ma nessuno ti guarda male, anzi! Infondo, vorrebbero tutti proteggerti!

Percorriamo a piedi il piccolo tragitto che ci separa dalla locanda e ci fermiamo davanti all'ingresso.

"E ora Andrè? Entriamo?!"

_**Un resort tra le Alpi**_

_**Anna:**_ "Armand, dove siamo?"

_**Armand: **_"Non lo so ..ma credo in qualche posto remoto del bel paese …."

_**Anna:**_ "Ma non c'è nessuno … siamo soli …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Anna Anna! Che meraviglia! Finalmente le Arpie ci hanno lasciati soli… soli… soliii! Oh Anna Anna ti voglio!"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand ti prego non guardarmi così …"

_**Armand: **_"Così come?"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand non ti riconosco più!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna ma ti rendi conto da quanto tempo le Arpie non ci concedono un poco di intimità?"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand ti prego …"

_**Armand: **_"Non pregare e vieni qui! Ti voglio Anna… su dai … spogliati!"

_**TOC TOC …**_

_**Armand: **_"NOOO Oh mio Dio! Chi sarà a disturbarci?"

_**Anna:**_ "Vediamo chi è?! Su Armand apri!"

_**Armand: **_"Nooo non voglio! Anna, fingiamo di non esserci…"

_**Anna:**_ "Tu sei pazzo Armand de Jarjayes!"

_**Armand: **_"No… io ti voglioooo!"

_**Anna:**_ "Smettila!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, quei due non vogliono aprire …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, vedrai che ci apriranno! ARMAND! E' INUTILE CHE FINGI DI NON ESSERCI, TANTO LO SAPPIAMO CHE SEI Là DENTRO CON ANNA! … APRI! APRI HO DETTO!"

_**Aizram: **_"ARMAND, POCHE STORIE … SE NON APRI DI TUA VOLONTA' USO IL DROPBOX!"

_**Anna:**_ "Hai sentito Armand? Su avanti apri!"

_**Armand: **_"Nooo ti prego nooo…. Io ti voglio altrimenti impazzisco …"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand, ormai tu sei già fuori di senno. SU AVANTI APRI!"

_**Armand: **_"Sniff … sniff … e va bene …"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, finalmente Armand si è deciso ad aprire."

_**Apro la porta e dico con tono sarcastico:**_ "Si?! Mie care Autrici, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

_**Terry: **_"Armand, forse non vuoi farci entrare?"

_**Armand: **_"Ecco … preferirei rimanere in solitudine?"

_**Aizram: **_"In solitudine con Anna?"

_**Armand: **_"Anna? Ma Anna non è con me …"

_**Terry: **_"Suvvia, non mentire! Sappiamo che è qui con te, facci entrare!"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego, abbiate un poco di pietà!"

_**Aizram: **_"Impossibile! Vedi quante missive sono arrivate, devi rispondere alle lettrici."

_**Armand: **_"Ma questo è compito di Augustin, andate da mio fratello!"

_**Terry: **_"Impossibile. Il Generale in questo momento ha un impegno improrogabile quindi devi occuparti della corrispondenza."

_**Armand: **_"Oh no no no! Accidenti! Ma perché?!"

_**Anna: **_"Ora basta Armand! Fai entrare le Autrici!"

_**Armand: **_"E va bene Anna! Sniff … sniff …"

_**Aizram: **_"Finalmente ci hai spalancato la porta!"

_**Armand: **_"Autrici Autrici!"

_**Autrici: **_"Armand Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Mi prendete in giro?"

_**Terry: **_"Noi?!"

_**Autrici: **_"NOOOO!"

_**Armand: **_"Vi prego abbiate pietà di me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Quante storie Armand, smettila!"

_**Terry: **_"Piuttosto come ti abbiamo già accennato devi rispondere alle lettrici."

_**Armand: **_"Ma loro vogliono principalmente conferire con Augustin, non con me!"

_**Aizram: **_"E smettila! Apri queste benedetta corrispondenza!"

_**Anna:**_ "Armand, su, su caro non fare quella faccia."

_**Armand: **_"Anna, in questo momento non ne ho altre…"

_**Terry: **_"Quante storie, ecco …. Adesso svuoto la borsa … sono tutte tue, muoviti Armand! Terry ed io dobbiamo tornare a casa per proseguire con il prossimo capitolo."

_**Armand: **_"Si … si … però piuttosto vedete di lasciarmi in pace con Anna."

_**Aizram: **_"Uffa! Forza! Apri!"

_**Armand: **_"….."

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Armand? Perché non leggi?"

_**Armand: **_"Autrici, la corrispondenza esige l'intero cast, io non posso rispondere per conto di altri …."

_**All'improvviso si spalanca la porta, entra il cast a completo.**_

_**Generale**_ "Fratello, noto con immenso piacere che sei in estrema difficoltà! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Ridi, ridi, tanto non sei tu ad essere burlato!"

_**Generale**_ "Dici?! Una volta tanto è toccato a te …"

_**Armand: **_"Una volta tanto?! Augustin, sono settimane che le … le …"

_**Generale**_ "Avanti, dillo!"

_**Armand: **_"Le Arpie mi perseguitano!"

_**Generale**_ "Quante storie! Su Armand, lasciami leggere la corrispondenza …"

_**Armand: **_"Ecco tieni, io non ho voglia di farlo."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Oh mi dispiace davvero Armand! Ih ih … Brave Arpie! Così si fa! Ih ih ih … Dunque leggiamo…

Madame Lucia come sempre manda i suoi saluti. Invece … Ma che strano!"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco questa missiva l'ha mandata Madame Monica …"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa dice?"

_**Generale: **_"E' scritto solo "Bello!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ti proibisco di pavoneggiarti!"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite non fare così. Madame Monica ha solamente scritto bello! Ih ih … Madame, ho delle figlie bellissime quindi credo di essere presentabile."

_**Terry: **_"Generale, c'è dell'altro, leggete il retro!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si … ops … non mi ero accorto. Ma perché Madame Monica ha scritto il resto su un altro foglio? … Ma chissà!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Avanti Augustin leggi!"

_**Generale: **_"Sssi … ma non ti agitare, mi rendi nervoso. Ecco dice: ma non voi bello, il capitolo! …. Ma... come?! Che imbarazzo!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ben ti sta Augustin, così impari a darti delle arie!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma cosa dici Marguerite?!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dico ciò che vedo."

_**Lettrici: **_"FERMI TUTTI! CI SIAMO ANCHE NOI!"

_**Generale: **_"Donzelle! Ma cosa ci fate qui?"

_**Lettrici: **_"Disturbiamo?"

_**Armand: **_"SIIIII ….."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Lupen: **_"Armand, la nostra domanda non era certo riferita a te."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"Tanto Aizram e Terry hanno deciso di farvi uno scherzetto e ci sono riuscite perfettamente."

_**Armand: **_"Sarebbe?"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Quello di farvi credere di essere soli invece siamo arrivati tutti."

_**Armand: **_"Arg … non capisco tutto questo accanimento contro di me!"

_**Generale: **_"Finiscila! Ma non ti vergogni di dire certe cose davanti alle lettrici?"

_**Alain: **_"Cardinale, siamo nella stessa situazione, forza e coraggio!"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Alain, che disgrazia!"

_**Generale: **_"Fratello non dimenticare che ti ho messo a disposizione gli appartamenti di Versailles! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Si .. però …"

_**Generale: **_"Però nulla! Ih ih …"

_**Simona:**_ " Generale temo che Armand si pentirà della Vostra offerta, sento girare gli ingranaggi del Vostro cervello fino dalla mia stanza!"

_**Generale: **_"Scccc … Madame, vi prego non fatevi sentire da Armand! Ih ih … Comunque non posso svelare nulla! Ih ih…"

_**Simona: **_"Lo immaginavo! Autrici devo dire che anche voi vi siete accanite un pochino troppo. Povero Armand e povera Anna, tra problemi di salute, parenti impiccioni e figlio curioso... non hanno proprio pace! Spero che le nozze arrivino presto."

_**Terry: **_"Mancano solo 15 giorni! Cosa saranno mai altre due settimane di astinenza?! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Sniff … ARPIE!"

_**Aizram: **_"Eh eh … Armand, ricordati che un tempo sei stato Cardinale, un prelato non parla in questo modo! Ih ih …"

_**Armand: **_"Madamigella! Nemmeno quando indossavo la tonaca sono stato tanto tempo in astinenza!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"COSA! SEI UNO SVERGOGNATO! PENTITI ARMAND!"

_**Armand: **_"Zia, vi prego non metteteci pure Voi…"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Arpie, lasciamo i piagnistei di Armand e Alain e parliamo d'altro."

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Ruzzola!"

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Lo sapete che sono indietro con i cpitoli…"

_**Terry: **_"Si, dicci!"

_**Ruzzola:**_ " Ho appena letto la recensione di Simona e non ho capito cosa sia successo anche perché non è molto che ho trovato questa fantastica storia, io sono una che è difficile che lascia il proprio pensiero perché a me piace tutto e sarei banale a continuare a scrivere che è bella e il Generale è molto simpatico, comunque chiunque abbia scritto delle critiche spero solo che sappia che nella vita non tutto è come si vuole e ci sono tanti momenti brutti e come dice Simona "che ben venga" anche perché anch'io detesto il finale originale.  
Scusate il mio piccolo sfogo ma lasciatemi dire un'ultima cosa mi diverte molto tutte le situazioni che il povero Generale subisce continuate così."

_**Generale: **_"Madame Ruzzola! Ma dico! Come potete divertivi così tanto se sono la vittima di quelle due?!"

_**Aizram: **_"E smettetela Generale! … Ruzzola riguardo alle critiche beh … per un motivo o l'altro una ff le prende sempre. Ma sai cosa ti dico?! Che a me e a Terry poco importa, che dicano ciò che vogliono, tanto a noi bastate tutte Voi a sostenerci."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"Brava Aizram così si parla! Continuate così che mi allietate le serate e non solo."

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Esatto Cleo, anch'io la penso come te!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Tack Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Tack Tigre!"

_**Carolina: **_"Guagliuncella ( ragazza) non si saluta l'imperatrice!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Tack anche a Voi imperatrice Carolina…"

_**Carolina: **_"A cussj va meglio!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Carissima Carolina sto visitando il vostro regno, passo a salutare Ferdinando?"

_**Carolina:**_ "Madame, sono felice di avervi ospite nel mio regno. Vulite parlare pu lu pourc? (volete parlare con il porco?) Ma certo adesso lo faccio immediatamente chiamare da un servitore."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Madame, sono Ferdinando re di Napoli, con chi ho l'onore di interloquire?"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ferdinà statà attiente a nu (stai attento a non ) molestare la donzella, altrimenti tiro fuori la pistola e ti sparo proprio lì.

_**Ferdinando: **_"Uè Carulì ma lu sai ca si davvero scucciante?"

_**Carolina:**_ "Io sarò pure scucciante ma tu rimani nu pourc!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Maestà ,tranquilla so usare le armi anch'io e non temo "lu puorc ".

_**Carolina:**_ "Perfetto!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Dimenticavo Ferdina' qui non c'è trippa per gatti pensate piuttosto alla vostra mugliera."

_**Ferdinando: **_"Ma Carulì l'ho dovuta sposare per ragioni di stato, l'amore è tutt'altra cosa!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Uè Ferdinà vuoi dirmi ca ti sei innamorato?"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Carulì, io sono innamorato sempre … di tutte le donne!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ferdinà e nu fare il baffo libidinoso ca si ridicolo! E poi TU vai a prisse(dietro) a tutto ciò che si muove, basta che respiri."

_**Terry: **_"Povera Carolina!"

_**Aizram: **_"Già … povera donna!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Carolina ma lasciate in pace vostra sorella e, fatele fare 4 salti con Fersen, siate buona. Al fascino svedese non si resiste."

_**Carolina: **_"Uèè ma forse na avite (non avete) capito ca lu farfallone dello svedese si concede tutte le femmine de lu palazzo?"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Oh Carolina, non so come ringraziarti! Adesso Fersen sarà soltanto mio!"

_**Carolina: **_"Tzè che amore! Bah … cuntenta ( contenta) tu Antoniè! Se fossi stata in te io l'avrei preso a calci, anzi, l'avrei messo fuori uso, non so se mi spiego …"

_**Fersen: **_"No, Vi prego Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Si si svedese, altrimenti Antonietta si mette a chiagnere! (piangere) Ma Vuj vedete di rigare dritto altrimenti …"

_**Australia:**_ "No, dai. Ma Fessennnnn! Sei veramente stra ridicolo mo! Ihihih pure alla regina gli dici dell'unghia? Ahahama non hai proprio piu amor proprio!"

_**Fersen: **_"Madamigella Gattaccia, prendetemi anche in giro ma Vi assicuro che ho provato un dolore indicibile"

_**Australia:**_ "Oè e tu saresti un soldato dei dragoni del re?! Ahah e poi, dai, pensi sinceramente ti crediamo quando ci prometti, o meglio prometti alle "scema di Maria Antonietta"( come la chiama .. ehm.. affettuosamente sua sorella) di eliminare tutte le.. donzelle festose con cui ami ... passare del tempo?"

_**Fersen: **_"Amo Antonietta e farò l'impossibile affinché le rimanga fedele."

_**Australia:**_ " Sta pistola di Caroli.. forse sulla testa ti doveva atterrare! Ahaha ti avrebbe riportato il buon senso ihih beh, cara. C'hai provato con lei.. ma e na causa persa Antoniettina, mi sa!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Madamigella Gattaccia, io ho fiducia nel mio Hans, sono sicura che non guarderà mai più una donna. Vero Hans?"

_**Fersen: **_"Si si … te lo giuro Antonietta!"

_**Australia:**_ " Oh mamma! Tra lei.. e la crazy madame pompom.. in quanto a pazzia e scellerataggine... ne abbiamo in abbondanza! Ahahah."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Fersen hai imbroccato un periodo decisamente negativo e Maria Antonietta ti calpesta proprio l'unghia offesa!"

_**Fersen: **_"Madame sapeste che male! Ahi ahi … sento ancora dolore!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ma che figura! Uè Antoniè ma si proprio sicura di amare chisto pouc?" (questo porco)

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Oh Carolina!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_" Ah ah ah … Maestà riconosco che non siete per niente avara di appellativi con lui: Fessen, puorc, cafone..."

_**Fersen: **_"Ma chist è nu pagliacc travestito da gentiluomo!" (questo è un pagliaccio)

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " Perdonatemi Maria Antonietta, capisco che siate innamoratissima dello svedese, però lui quanto è comico con quell'unghia spaccata e pensare che è stato in America a combattere e poi fa tante storie per il suo alluce."

_**Lupen:**_ "Ah ah ah Oddio! La regina che pesta il piede a Fersen! Ah ah ah … Mi sembra di vedere il conte mentre saltella per il dolore!Ah ah ah Da morire!

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Oh Mio Hans … mi dispiace che tutti si stiano burlando di voi…"

_**Fersen: **_"Maestà, sono pronto a qualsiasi cosa pur di avere il vostro amore!"

_**Ferdinando: **_"Che pourc!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Si si … E brava Maria Carolina! Hai rotto le uova nel paniere alla sorellina e a Fersen! E hai pure messo la pulce nell'orecchio di Antonietta... riuscirà il merluzzone svedese a resistere?"

_**Fersen: **_"Ohh io merluzzone?!"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_ "Hans hai sentito? … Forse nessuno crede alle tue promesse …"

_**Fersen: **_"No no Antonietta, ti giuro che sarò soltanto tuo!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Quante belle parole! Starò a vedere!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, ma cosa avete detto a vostra figlia?! PRIMIPARA ATTEMPATA! Se fossi stata al posto di Oscar, un bel pugno vi arrivava in faccia. Siete proprio un cafone generale a parlare così. Sempre a controllare gli sposini, sempre più invadente ed ora anche maleducato. Non si dicono certe cose ad una donna, ora più che mai, che è incinta."

_**Generale: **_"Un momento Tigre! So che non è piacevole ascoltare ciò che si pensa ma … vedete, ho detto semplicemente la verità. Nel mio tempo le donne gravide dell'età di mia figlia sono ben poche perché vanno in spose già all'età di quindici anni, quindi mi pare ovvio che mi preoccupi per la mia Oscar, visto che di anni ne ha esattamente il doppio! … Edmond, ti prego assisti mia figlia nei migliori dei modi!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Tranquillizzati Augustin, vedrai che andrà tutto bene!"

_**Generale: **_"Grazie amico mio!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, quanto sei tenera, quando devi parlare di "certe cose", anche se imbarazzanti…"

_**Oscar: **_"Vedete, è che certe cose sono mie e di André, invece, spesso le Autrici le mettono in piazza."

_**Elektra: **_"Beh … pazienza! … Vecchia cornacchia siete una pervetita!"

_**Suor Clotilde**_ : "COME OSATE?!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oso eccome, visto che conservate in un barattolo " l'attrezzatura " del vostro ex fidanzato . Ha fatto bene a tradirvi, sicuramente sarete stata una cornacchia anche da giovane."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Non è vero! Io ero una giovane fanciulla dolce e a modo. E' tutta colpa di quel … quel … traditore se mi sono chiusa in un convento, non ho sopportato l'umiliazione che mi aveva inflitto. Ahhh ma la mia vendetta non si è fatta attendete. Ebbene si, ho messo la reliquia in un barattolo e l'ho imbevuto di alcool! Ih ih …."

_**Karmelina:**_ "Hai capito suor Clotilde! Ma la reliquia se la porta appresso?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Emm … diciamo che l'ho messa in un posto sicuro."

_**Karmelina:**_ "Suvvia diteci dove!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"E' una questione che riguarda solo me e nessun altro."

_**Karmelina:**_ "Accipicchia che caratterino!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Madame Clotilde mi dispiace per Voi…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Prego! Suor Clotilde!"

_**Manuela: **_"Si, si badessa! Dicevo che con il Vostro passato .. em… scusate se posso ma mi sono fatta tante risate quando ho letto che vi siete conservata un pezzo… bhe … non so se mi sono spiegata?!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Voi avete riso?! Invece il mio fidanzato non ha gradito il souvenir che gli ho prelevato! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Certo che questa vecchia pazza non demorde ed è del tutto priva di senso della realtà."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"MADAME! Sono stata tradita! Il mio promesso sposo ha avuto ciò che si meritava."

_**Australia: "**_Beh … Ho un nuovo rispetto per la cornacchia, è na pazza fuori di testa. Alla Bobbit! Oddio, ho dovuto legger due volte per sincerarmi che gli occhi e la mente abbiam capito bene! E na mitica sta pazza scrinteriata! Da manicomio, altro che badessa... manco 5 vite le basterebbero per espiare la sua colpa. Ahaha altro che la penitenza dopo la confessione! Ahahaha che ridere, fortissima questa. Certo che ha lasciato un po' scioccati tutti, eh? Non che questo la giustifichi con sta lagna di .., "Pentiteviiiiiii"... che se potessi sapete che farei? Le tirerei appresso le bestiacce della pompom... sicuro tacerebbe... sia lei, colpita.. che la rottura delle bestiacce ! Ihihihih. Sarebbe bello, eh? Rido sa sola solo al pensiero..."

_**Simona:**_ " Zia Badessa... mi ricordate tantissimo Titina De Filippo, la grande attrice e sorella di Eduardo. Pensate che fin da subito me la sono immaginata con la sua struttura fisica e la sua voce inconfondibile, precisa spiccicata a Caramella, la perpetua di De Sica in "Pane, Amore e Fantasia". Ecco a pensarci... nonostante l'invadenza mi siete simpatica!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_ "E non vi ho scandalizzato di aver evirato un uomo?"

_**Simona:**_ "Ah ah ah … Beh … scandalizzata no, perché come ha appena accennato Australia anche nel nostro secolo ci sono stati episodi simili … ih ih …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ohh quindi sono stata emulata!"

_**Armand: **_"Pentitevi zia!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Niente affatto Armand! Se tornassi indietro lo rifarei altre 100 volte!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin, ma hai sentito tua zia?"

_**Generale: **_"Marguerite, tremo solo a sentirla parlare! Brrrr…"

_**Simona:**_ "Ih ih .. Su su ... scusate sono reduce dall'ennesimo turno di notte. Giusto il tempo di salutare calorosamente Madame Marguerite ed un saluto particolare come sempre ai "nostri" amati sposini. A proposito Oscar, non impelagarti in sfide che sono destinate alla sconfitta perché vedi è assolutamente certo che ne tu ne André riuscireste a stare lontani l'uno dall'altra per nemmeno 24 ore e bada che sono pronta a scommettere!"

_**André: **_"Madame Simona, dopo aver atteso l'intera vita ad aspettare che la mia Oscar si accorgesse di me, mi sembra ovvio che io non possa stare tanto tempo lontano da lei …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André … io …"

_**Simona:**_ "Bene, mi fa piacere …"

_**Virginia:**_ "Su su … ih ih …. Generale, mi dispiace di non esserci stata nell'ultimo siparietto e va bene..."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, non vorrei che abbiate colloquiato con me e le Arpie si siano dimenticate di voi?! Se è così ditemelo che provvedo immediatamente, le prendo a filo di spada."

_**Virginia:**_ "Non penso di aver commentato la scorsa puntata ma ...arpie non scordatevi di me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma no, cosa dici Virginia! Ti basta lasciare un piccolo commento e sei dei nostri."

_**Virginia:**_ "Emm … grazie! Generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Però devo dire che state diventando molto accondiscendente date addirittura la chiave del suo appartamento a Versailles a vostro fratello!"

_**Mazia:**_ " Scusate se vi interrompo, ma devo dire qualcosa al riguardo …"

_**Generale: **_"Prego …"

_**Mazia:**_ " La riunione tra le tre coppie nel cascino?! Beh avete tutti un pensiero fisso."

_**Armand: **_"Pensiero fisso dite? Madame, sono settimane che non riesco più a … a … stare con la mia Anna! E Voi mi dite che il mio è un pensiero fisso?!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Si, beh … Armand almeno tu hai ragione … Comunque … bello, mi è piaciuto moltissimo!"

_**Armand: **_"Quindi vi piace che io soffra?! Ohhh povero me … ma che male ho fatto nella vita!"

_**Generale: **_"Su, animo, animo fratello! E poi io che dovrei dire?! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: "**_Ah ah ah ih ih ih … Bella la colazioneee, ottimo cibo, compagnia .., pure.. beh, a parte te vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia come sempre abbondate sempre di certi appellativi."

_**Australia: **_"Sta zitto! Debbo dire la mia. Avrei partecipato volentieri pure io e invece... mancata occasione! Ihih. Comunque ti do atto di aver "cercato" o almeno promesso di aiutare tuo fratello... ehhhhh si, povero Armand caro! Sei arrivato alla frutta ormai, ste "dolci" arpie ti han esaurito ahaha spiritato e fuori di testa.. anna, su! Che dovrebbe fare sto povero cristo? Dimmi tu,... createvi un buco di tempo... senno qui nessuno si sposa.. ma ci sara un funerale sicuro! Ahahah tifo per te, ex cardinale!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Generale avete capito la situazione di vostro fratello e volete dargli le chiavi dell'appartamento? Ma a Voi chi ci pensa? E ad Alain?"

_**Alain: **_"Brava Madame! Ecco … se solo convinceste le Arpie a cambiare idea …"

_**Autrici: **_"SCORDATELO! AH AH AH …"

_**Alain: **_"Sniff … sniff … streghe!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, pur di non ascoltare più le lamentele di Armand, non solo gli cedo gli appartamenti di Versailles ma anche lo studio, le scuderie, il casino la mia stanza … ehmm no .. ma cosa dico, la mia stanza proprio no."

_**Virginia:**_ "A generale date le chiavi solo ad Armand se no ci ritroviamo la situazione del casino di caccia."

_**Generale: **_"Avete ragione, purtroppo le Arpie non la pensano allo stesso modo, cosa posso fare?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Generale, sono proprio curiosa di sapere cosa hai chiesto a tuo fratello."

_**Generale: **_"Non posso dirvi assolutamente niente, dovreste chiederlo alle Arpie."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Umm … Non mi direbbero nulla … speravo che almeno tu spifferassi qualcosa."

_**Generale: **_"Spiacete Madame, non so cosa abbiano in mente quelle due."

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Hai ragione però …Le donne di famiglia si lasciano andare a delle confidenze al centro delle quali c'è un solo argomento: l'ex Cardinale è un satiro …"

_**Generale: **_" "Ovvio! Mio fratello ha una sola cosa in testa!" 

_**Manuela:**_ "Ooh! Ma grazieee!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie di cosa?"

_**Manuela:**_ " Sono finita nel siparietto! Mi ha fatto impressione! In senso positivo … ih ih …"

_**Terry: **_"Ci fa piacere che ti sia divertita."

_**Manuela:**_ "Mi è piaciuto molto anche il momento di intimità fra Oscar, sua madre e Anna, un momento che sarebbe stato importante è che invece è del tutto mancato in L.O. assorbita com'era nel rapporto esclusivo col padre. Brave! Come al solito riuscite sempre a farci sorridere e a farci scalpitare per leggere il prossimo capitolo!"

_**Generale: **_" Madame Manuela ma perché non Vi complimentate con me, che ho educato così bene la mia piccola dolce figliola?"

_**Manuela:**_ "In effetti, sotto certi aspetti, siete stato un padre all'avanguardia!

_**Generale: **_"Io direi piuttosto molto moderno, Madame!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Oh Generale, in tutta confidenza trovo che tutti i personaggi di questa ff siate splendidi e meravigliosi. E poi che dire di Voi?!"

_**Generale: **_"Prego, continuate Madame!"

_**Mazia**_" Generale, Vi trovo affascinante e bravo nell'animo con tutti."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie Madame! E poi il mio scopo è quello di far vivere bene tutti quelli che ci circondano!"

_**Autrici: **_"Che uomo, che uomo!"

_**Generale. **_"Ehi Arpie, Vi burlate di me?"

_**Autrici: **_"NOI! Ma certo che no!"

_**Mazia:**_ "E che dire della regina Carolina vorrebbe cambiare sua sorella per il bene della Francia …"

_**Simona: "**_Scusate Maestà non Vi avevo vista, come state?"

_**Carolina: **_"Bene grazie! E vuje?"

_**Simona: "**_ "Perfettamente! Maestà, mi associo a quanto ha appena detto Mazia …"

_**Carolina: **_"Riguardo a lu svedese pourc impenitente?"

_**Simona: "**_ "Si. Avete avuto ragione a mettere al suo posto quel casanova impenitente dello svedese, adesso per merito Vostro è stato costretto ad immolarsi al rapporto esclusivo con Vostra sorella. Ora non resta che la Polignac... una preghiera, non Siate magnanima come col Conte, quella donna è una piaga sociale, una punizione divina, insomma la rovina della Francia e della monarchia.

.

_**Carolina: **_"Madame, farò l'impossibile affinché Antonietta rinsavisca e la Polignac lasci la corte."

_**Mazia:**_ "Per fortuna che ci siete Voi, brava! … Aspetterò con ansia il prossimo capitolo sperando di trovare il colloquio tra la bellissima regina Carolina che mi fa troppo ridere è troppo simpatica e la cattiva contessa di Polignac…"

_**Carolina: **_"Innanzitutto madame, grazie per avermi detto che sono bellissima, riguardo a quella sfruttatrice di Contessa .. beh … credo che dovrete attendere il prossimo capitolo, le Autrici sono dei veri vulcani piene di idee."

_**Australia:**_ " Ehehe oscarina- ma che fuggi? Tu DEVI restare, sempre, quando si parla di... giacere col proprio marito,,. Non sei piu.. ehm.. vergine da mo' cara, ricordi?"

_**Oscar: **_"Co cosa!"

_**Australia:**_ " Non e piu il caso di ... sembrare e fare la puritana.. che senza freni sei uguale a Jo flagello di dio! Ahaha giusto Jo?"

_**Joséphine: **_"Giustissimo cara!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihjh l importante e amarsi, sempre, comunque ed.. OVUNQUE! Ahaha permetti Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"André ti prego andiamo via da qui!"

_**André: **_"Si … si … certo Oscar. Andiamo!"

_**André prende per mano Oscar e lasciano la cascina.**_

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Oscar, André ormai siete sulla strada giusta, era ora, dopo vent'anni. Non scappate rimanete con noi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ehi voi due dove andate?"

_**Oscar: **_"Via! Lontano da quiiii!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Australia hai visto cosa hai fatto? Sono scappati! Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihihihi hey vecchiaccio a noi due!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi prego di non esagerate!"

_**Australia:**_ "Io esagerare?! No no … dunque … Arpietta? Arpietta? Ma è tropppo cute come nomignolo!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi riferite alla figlia di Madame Arpia?"

_**Australia:**_ "Si, lei!"

_**Generale: **_"E' identica a sua madre. Tale madre, tale figlia. Ma non avvertite una certa ironia nelle sue parole? Per fortuna che le sue visite sono sporadiche!"

_**Terry: **_"Ummm … meglio che non lo ripetiate ancora, altrimenti dirò a mia figlia di farvi nuovamente visita."

_**Generale: **_"Arg …. No, Vi prego madame …"

_**Terry: **_"E no. Ormai è troppo tardi! Dirò a Luna di tornare! AH ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh che guaio!"

_**Australia:**_ " Cosi dolce sei quando vuoi ihihih Si, ormai il generalone si e.. sciolto! Ihihih Chissà però Sole, mi ha lasciata incuriosita ora... che succederà nella prossima puntata?Magari Gigino Gigetto becca Fessen in "flagranza" di reato? Ihihih diteci Arpie care, diteci!"

_**Aizram: **_"In questo capitolo è successo altro ma nell'altro ….. ih ih … top sicret Australia! Ih ih …"

_**Shuuno:**_ "Carissimo Generale …"

_**Generale: **_"Voi! Siete tornata a farci visita madamigella!"

_**Shuuno:**_ "Generale, mi scuso per la mia prolungata e ingiustificata assenza ma come vi ho già accennato in svariate occasioni, sono una studentessa e ho poco tempo libero."

_**Generale: **_"Si, certo! Ma non preoccupatevi Madamigella, l''importante è studiare."

_**Shuuno:**_ " Comunque vi assicuro che continuo a leggere le vostre avventure sempre così divertenti.  
Ciò che mi ha divertito di più in questo capitolo è stata l'informazione che ci avete dato su vostra zia …"

_**Generale: **_"Mia zia …"

_**Shuuno:**_ "E Così quella pazza ha reso innocuo il suo promesso sposo per alto tradimento? Sapete cosa vi dico?! Tanto per i tempi che erano ... cioè mi riferisco al vostro tempo, la zia ha fatto bene."

_**Generale: **_"Voi dite che mia zia ha fatto bene?"

_**Shuuno:**_ "Certo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "E già .. Signor Generale vostra zia l'ha combinata davvero grossa! Certo è una Jarjayes e con le Jarjayes bisogna stare molto attenti! Ih ih … Sono molto brave a sguainare la spada!"

_**Generale: **_"Già … Avete ragione Madame!"

_**Shuuno:**_ "Spero che le arpie mi consentano di parlare con la badessa, mi piacerebbe dirglielo di persona."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Sono qui Madamigella."

_**Shuuno:**_ "Emm .. buona sera Badessa!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Buona sera! Volete conferire con me?"

_**Shuuno:**_ "Si, ecco … però che coraggio tagliare lì al Vostro fidanzato! Ah ah ah …"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Madamigella, dimenticate che nelle mie vene scorre sangue Jarjayes."

_**Shuuno:**_ "Emm .. si .. lo so. Comunque complimenti per il Vostro sangue freddo." 

_**Lillarose 7374:**_ "Coff … scusate se vi interrompo …"

_**Generale: **_"Una nuova donzella! Prego, accomodatevi!

_**Lillarose 7374:**_ "Buona sera a tutti!"

_**Tutti: **_"Buona sera!"

_**Lillarose 7374:**_ "Ecco mi presento: il mio nome è Lillarose. Da tempo mi ero "segnata" questa storia, perché il titolo mi aveva incuriosita. Ho letto poche righe e mi piace tantissimo."

_**Generale: **_"Oh ma che bello! Un'altra donzella che segue la nostra storia e non è rimasta in silenzio! Ma prego continuate …"

_**Lillarose 7374:**_"Vedete, mi piacciono i caratteri delineati sui personaggi ,soprattutto il generale, spesso bistrattato. Complimenti alle Autrici .."

_**Generale: **_"Ma quale Autrici?! Queste due sono delle Arpie!"

_**Lillarose 7374:**_"Ah ah ah … quando ho letto che Oscar e Andrè sarebbero stati costretti, date le circostanze, a preghiera e penitenza ... non ho più smesso di ridere, immaginandomi la scena! Geniale! Davvero !"

_**Aizram: **_"Ti riferisci al vecchio capitolo, vero Lillarose?"

_**Lillarose 7374:**_"Si… ah ah ah … Mamma mia che personaggio, il vecchio Jarjayes...io lo avrei già strozzato, altroché!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, io non sono vecchio …"

_**Oscar: **_"Padre siete attempato!"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa! Io attempato?"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah .."

_**Elektra: **_"Ben vi sta Generale, così imparate a dare della vecchia ad Oscar! Ah ah …"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale un'ultima parola in privato…"

_**Generale: **_"Prego Madame…"

_**Simona:**_ "State molto attento a madame pom pom, temo che lei e le Arpie stiano tramando ai Vostri danni..."

_**Generale: **_"Sinceramente non so cosa hanno in serbo per me le Arpie, speriamo bene."

_**Lillarose 7374**_: "Generale, prima di andare debbo dirVi che mi dispiace …"

_**Generale: **_"Di cosa Madame?"

_**Lillarose 7374**_ : " Vi prego di accettare le mie scuse se Vi ho recato offesa palesando la mia intenzione di strozzarVi, ma deve sapere che non ho la pazienza che hanno i Vostri sottoposti! In ogni caso: le Vostre storie sono molto belle ed interessanti, oltre che divertenti...a dire la verità mi piacciono talmente tanto che sono arrivata ben oltre il 100mo capitolo!

Non Vi trascurate , mi raccomando!  
_**Generale: **_"Tranquillizzatevi Madame, non mi offendo affatto anzi … comunque ci sono donzelle che non solo vorrebbero strozzarmi ma anche sfidarmi a duello e addirittura mi chiamano: vecchio scimunito e vecchio spione sporcaccione."

_**Australia: **_"Sta parlando di me ih ih …"

_**Elektra: **_"E di me ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Si, loro: la Gattaccia e la Tigre grunt ….

_**Lillarose 7374**_ "Quindi la mia strozzatina non è nulla a loro confronto.."

_**Generale: **_"Esatto!"

_**Tutti: **_"Benvenuta tra noi Lillarose!"

_**Lillarose 7374**_: "Grazie!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry dobbiamo andare …"

_**Lupen: **_"Un momento Arpie …"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa c'è Lupen?"

_**Lupen: **_"Ecco .. voglio abbracciarvi fortissimo e un "grazie " …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Oh Lupen sei sempre tanto cara!"

_**Lupen: **_"Terry e Aizram grazie per averci regalato un altro bellissimo e divertente capitolo, compreso il" siparietto" con le famose " Cime di Lavaredo"

_**Terry: **_"Belle vero? Io non ci sono mai stata. Anche per me è stato bellissimo!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Ringrazio ancora una volta tutti i nostri lettori. Ringraziamo per i commenti che ci lasciate e per tutti i mi piace che immancabilmente mettete alla nostra storia, Grazie Amici, alla prossima e anche se virtuale un bacio a tutti!"


	197. Chapter 197

_**L'onore del Conte di Nichelino**_

Gerard ed io siamo seduti ad un tavolo del bordello più lussuoso di Parigi, attendiamo che arrivi il Conte di Nichelino, intanto vediamo avvicinarsi due bellissime donne, una rossa e l'altra mora. Indossano abiti costosi, sono ben truccate e soprattutto profumate.

"Ehi Alain … Alain! Si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Prendere cosa amico?"

"Mi sembri un ebete. Forse non sei mai entrato in un bordello?"

"Di lusso Mai. Gerard, si vede che questo è un locale di lusso, le signorine sono sobrie e sensuali, senza essere volgari. Giocano con i loro clienti, li seducono, si fanno inseguire e corteggiare prima di concludere. Tutte cose che nei locali che frequentiamo abitualmente non accadono."

"Vorrai dire che frequentavamo!"

"Si … che frequentavamo …"

"Alain guarda! Credo che quelle donne siano qui per te! Ih ih …"

"Per me?! Gerard, credo che tu abbia problemi di vista, sono due, quindi una è per me e l'altra è per te. Umm .. che strazio stasera!"

"A cosa alludi? Ih ih …"

"Non fare lo stupido e vedi di aiutarmi a mandarle via, non voglio problemi con mia moglie e soprattutto con me stesso. Povero me!"

"Ma siamo qui per lavoro amico, e poi i tempi dei sollazzi sono passati da un pezzo, ora siamo due uomini che hanno messo la testa a posto ! Ih ih … anche se qualcuno è stato messo forzatamente in astinenza! Ih ih … "

"Non prendermi in giro e vedi di aiutarmi. Ho già un mucchio di problemi e non ne voglio altri!"

"Marilù, io scelgo quello più alto e magro a te lascio il tarchiato."

"Sei sempre la solita! Comunque non importa, ciò che contaè che abbiano grana a sufficienza … anche se ne dubito visto gli abiti che indossano."

"Hai ragione, credo che siano servitori arricchiti, però mai dire mai, chissà! Su, andiamo!"

Con passo leggiadro e sorriso ammiccante, Marilù ed io ci avviciniamo ai due, mi avvicino all'uomo più aitante, lo guardo negli occhi dico: "Buona sera Monsieur, posso offrirvi qualcosa?"

"Coff … coff … nulla … nulla grazie!"

"Ma come nulla?! Forse non siete a conoscenza del posto in cui vi trovate? Forse credete di essere venuti in una chiesa?"

"Ah ahah … Questa si, che è bella! Madame, oltre ad essere bella siete anche incredibilmente spiritosa!"

"E non Vi piacciono le donne spiritose? … Ma non lo sapete che quelle come me sanno mettere allegriaad un uomo ….. anche in un letto?"

"Coff … coff … immagino Madame … ma vedete, in questo momento io proprio non me la sento."

La rossa mi accarezza con tocco delicato le spalle e sussurra: "Oh Monsieur sapeste che voglia che ho di giacere con un gentiluomo come Voi! Che ne direste di accontentarmi?"

"Oh...ehm..." sento delle goccioline di sudore scendere dalle tempie. L'occhio cade sulla scollatura del vestito ed una parte di me reagisce d' , devo resistere, assolutamente!

"Ecco...no. Grazie ma no" dico poco convinto, temo che sarà una serata davvero difficile.

Capisco che il punto debole di quest'uomo è il mio decoltè e glielo metto in faccia e, leccandogli il lobo, continuo: "Ne siete davvero sicuro Monsieur? Io dico che avete una gran voglia di possedermi!"

Sento la voce sensuale della signorina, il suo profumo dolce, la sua pelle esposta, non ce la farò …. Accidenti a me!

"Oh...ehm...io." faccio un respiro, devo pensare ad altro. Si...al Comandante che ci allenerà...no...non va

bene. Il comandante è una gran bella donna …. Pensare a lei non funziona. E poi ….. beato Andrè, che non è stato messo a stecchetto! Uhm … a chi enso? Al Generale! Si, meglio.

"No Madame. Non mi serve...nulla"

"Ma come? Forse non Vi sentite bene? … Avete la febbre?" dico con tono ironico mentre appoggio la mia fronte con quella dell'uomo.

Sussurro appena: "Co cosa fate … io sono un … uomo sposato …"

"Ma io non sono gelosa…"

"Oh Signore che situazione, possibile che non abbia un attimo di pace!"

L'altra donna posa le sue labbra su quelle di Gerard e sussurra: "Monsieur ... avete voglia di divertirvi, non è vero?"

"No...no. Grazie. Per ... certe ... cose ... no. Io ho una ... moglie. Bella, dolce, sensuale. No." rispondo un poco a fatica, con il respiro affannato.

Mi abbasso un poco in modo che la faccia dell'uomo affoghi nel mio decoltè e ribatto: "Se davvero aveste una donna per fare certe cose ... non sareste qui! … Monsieur, forse non vi piaccio?"

"Sono qui ... per ... lavoro. Madame vi prego. Il mio padrone non gradirebbe!"

"Appunto, siete qui per lavoro ... lasciatemi fare il mio lavoro, vedrete che ne rimarrete soddisfatto!"

"No...non posso. Il mio lavoro mi obbliga a non potere. Siate comprensiva …"

"A non potere cosa? " dico sedendomi accanto all'uomo.

"Uhm...ecco...non posso...intrattenermi con voi …"

"Sig ... e va bene! ... Ma almeno mi offrite qualcosa da bere?"

"Certo. Questo credo di poterlo fare."

"Perfetto!" guardo il garzone e l'invito ad avvicinarsi.

"Ecco a voi Signori! Lascio la bottiglia, è la migliore della casa!"

Vedo Alain sgranare gli occhi, guarda l'etichetta, ribatte: "No no ... questo vino è troppo costoso. Garzone, portaci qualcosa che costi molto ma molto meno!"

Gerard sussurra: "Ma cosa dici Alain?! Ma ti rendi conto in quale posto ci troviamo?"

"Certo che lo so ma non è cosa per noi! Certo che qui si trattano davvero bene, questi nobili debosciati, sprecano così i nostri soldi! Noi sudiamo e fatichiamo, mentre loro si sollazzano! Accidenti ….. beh …. Non tutti i nobili, devo ammetterlo, i Jarjayes sono una famiglia davvero ….. a modo …. Strana ma a modo.

La donna che è accanto a me mi guarda con indignazione e ribatte: "Mousuer, sarà come dite ma è grazie ai nobili devosciati che riusciamo a tirare avanti. E poi non credo che sia ne il luogo e tanto meno il momento di parlaredi politica."

"Emm … si, avete ragione Madame! Comunque questo vino è costoso per le mie tasche, voglio qualcosa che costi di meno!"

"Di meno? Quanto di meno?!"

"Madame, di sicuro in un osteria con il costo di questa bottiglia potrei comprare l'intera cantina!"

"Ohhh Ma …Mousuer volete capire che Voi non siete in un osteria!?"

"Si lo so …"

"Suvvia non comportatevi da clienti taccagni!Eppure siete ben vestiti, certo ho inteso che non siete dei nobili, ma almeno borghesi benestanti!

"Madame, questa bottiglia costa quanto il mio salario di un mese. Vi prego, non guardarmi in questo modo."

"Allora questo non è posto per voi!"

"Il mio amico ve l'ha già detto: siamo qui per conto dei nostri padroni ..."

Gerard ribatte: "Suvvia Alain, il Comandante ci ha dato un mucchio di denaro, cosa aspetti? Perché fai tutte queste storie! ... Madame, e sia ... degusteremo questo vino prelibato." E speriamo che la generalessa non si arrabbi per l'uso che facciamo del suo denaro, ma queste due non ci lasciano scelta!

"Ecco...così va meglio! E ditemi...chi è il vostro padrone?!"

"Il Conte Jarjayes ..."

"Uhm...Jarjayes...no...non mi pare che sia un cliente! Ma magari viene sotto falso nome! Descrivetemelo!"

"Uhm...ecco. il Signor Conte è... Alain, com'è?! Aiutami!"

"E' inutile che ve lo descrivo, tanto sono sicurissimo che il mio padrone non è un frequentatori di bordelli."

"Ma come vi permettete? Questo non è un bordello ma una casa di intrattenimento per gente rispettabile!"

"Ops .. scusate ma vedete, noi non siamo abituati a frequentare posti così altolocati."

"Dunque … deduco che siate frequentatori di infime bettole!"

"Non più Madame, ormai siamo uomini sposati…"

"Ah ahah … Suvvia! Voi non siete forse un uomo di mondo?"

"Certo ma …"

"Niente ma! La maggior parte dei nostri clienti sono tutti uomini annoiati dalle loro donne."

"Immagino!"

"Però, non cambiamo argomento, voglio proprio saperecom'è questo vostro conte!"

"Ehi un momento Marlene! Questo cafone ha additato la nostra casa come "Bordello", ma come osate?

Questa è una locanda di lusso, per clienti selezionati! Ed ora chiedete scusa e diteci com'è questo conte!"

Guardo stranito Alain e sussurro: "Amico, credevo che tutte le case fossero bordelli ma ... Madame se vi ho offesa, vi chiedo umilmente scusa."

"Ecco...meglio! Ed ora forza! Parlate!"

"Ecco ... io ... Ehi Alain pensaci tu e poi io non so se parlare del vecchio padrone o del giovane!"

La rossa ribatte: "Ma del giovane! Vogliamo sapere prima del giovane! I giovani sono più...interessanti."

"Vero, ma i vecchi pagano di più ih ihih ... anche per non fare sapere che non funzionano."

"Ah ahah ... questa poi! Ah ahah ... Ehi Gerard hai sentito? Tra qualche anno non funzionerai più! Ah ahah ... "

"Pensa per te Alain, che sei a stecchetto. Pensa se poi, dopo tutta questa astinenza, tu non dovessi più funzionare! Ciao ciao a ton petit Alain! Come direbbe la Marchesa! Ah ahahah!"

"Ehi ehiehi ... ma si può sapere cosa diavoli dici? Ti proibisco di scherzare su una cosa tanto seria, capito?!"

"Adieu petit Alain! Ah ahahah!" Sto ridendo quando vedo attraversare le tende da una figura alta, snella, molto simile a Madame Anna. Senza dubbio è il fratello.

Divento serio e guardo il mio amico Alain.

"Guarda. È lui!" dico indicando l'uomo che è appena entrato. Si toglie la mantella, la passa ad una signorina che è subito accorsa, e si sistema su un divanetto.

"Si, si finalmente il nostro uomo è arrivato."

"Quello? Aspettavate quello?!"

"Si, lui."

"È qui da due giorni. Un buon cliente. Ed anche piacevole!"

Alain ribatte: "Dite davvero? Su avanti Madame raccontate i particolari, sapete io sono un uomo molto curioso!"

"Ah no! Questa casa è nota per la riservatezza! Da me non saprete nulla!"

"Umm .. e se vi facessimo guadagnare un bel poco di grana?"

"No. La padrona è tassativa su questo!"

"Uhmm ... capisco! Mesdames portereste del vino a quell'uomo? Magari in camera e poi ... siete in due magari saprete come farlo stancare."

"Questo è sicuro! Ma credo che Monsieur abbia già fatto la sua scelta. Di lui si occuperà Monique! Quella ragazza bionda, snella, che gli sta andando incontro."

Vediamo una ragazza giovane, bionda, con dei lunghi capelli lasciati liberi, raggiungere leggera il nostro Conte. Ha indosso un bell'abito verde, scollato ma non eccessivo. Gli si avvicina, si siede a suo fianco ed inizia uno strano gioco, sembra quasi un corteggiamento.

"Capito! Gerard, credo che sia meglio parlare con la padrona. Su, avanti amico, alzati da quella poltrona!"

"Ma Alain, la padrona è al corrente di tutto! Forse stare in questo posto ti ha fatto andare fuori di testa? Su su Alain, sei mesi passano in fretta, vedrai che quando nascerà tuo figlio avrai dimenticato le tue sofferenze!"

"Aaaahhh...povero me! Gerard! Io ho bisogno di mia moglie!"

"Si,si ma adesso pensiamo al Conte di Nichelino." dico facendo strada.

"Bene. Aspetta Alain. Guarda la tenutaria...gli sta portando da bere ed anche un'altra ragazza! Stiamo a vedere!"

"Bene ... forse è meglio sederci in un angolo e stare a vedere cosa succede."

Annette sussurra all'amica: "Marilù, non facciamoci scappare quei due broccoloni, cerchiamo di farli bere, dobbiamo spillare loro più soldi possibili!"

"Si, andiamo da loro." Dico accomodandoci nell'angolo prescelto dei due avventori. "Annette, ormai abbiamo deciso che questi saranno le nostre prede per la serata.

"Alain, quelle donne non ci danno tregua …"

"Gerard, quelle due vogliono le nostre monete!"

"Ah ahah … Alain, certo che sei un intenditore! Ah ahah .."

"Gerard, quelle due voglio bere? Bene, ordineremo un'altra bottiglia, le facciamo ubriacare così ci lasceranno in pace."

"Tu credi amico? Secondo me quelle due sono abituate a bere e non si ubriacano tanto facilmente!"

"Signori, ma perché ci avete lasciate sole? Forse non vi piace la nostra compagnia?"

Alain ribatte: "Certo che si. Se lo desiderate, fateci compagnia…"

"Si, ma davanti a un bel bicchiere di vino."

"Certo… " non finisco di parlare che arriva nuovamente il garzone per portarci in un vassoio un'altra bottiglia di vino con quattro calici.

Il garzone ci versa il liquido rosso e dice: "Ecco a voi Signori … buona degustazione!"

"Emm .. Grazie!"

Annette dice: "Su … Signori beviamo …"

Gerard sussurra: "No, basta così, non possiamo, come vi abbiamo già spiegato siamo qui per lavoro, non per divertirci. Guarda Alain!"

"Si … si … perfetto! … Se continua così sarà ubriaco fradicio e il nostro Cardinale sarà salvo."

La padrona ci guarda, ci strizza l'occhio in segno di comprensione e chiama alcune altre ragazze, tutte giovani e belle.

Alcune ragazze circondano il conte di Nichelino, gli versano da bere, lo accerchiano, mentre altri avventori si avvicinano per richiamare alcune ragazze. Uno di loro protesta: "Ehi donzelle, ma cosa succede? Perché riservate tutte le attenzioni a quell'uomo? Ci siamo anche noi!"

"Ci dispiace...ma abbiamo disposizioni precise!"

"Ehi ehi ... ma che storia è questa?"

Un secondo continua: "Siamo qui per divertirci, non per guardare quel gradasso!"

"Ehi Signori. Si vede che queste signorine preferiscono me!"

Sentiamo la discussione tra il conte ed altri avventori, lo vediamo alzare un calice colmo di vino rosso, in segno di sfida nei confronti degli altri uomini.

"Ehi sbruffone di un italiano ma lo sai che sei un nostro ospite? Torta nel tuo paese, qui non vogliamo gli stranieri arroganti!"

"Ma non lo sapete che noi italiani abbiamo un che in più?! In tutti i sensi...ih ih …"

Guardo il mio compagno di fianco e ribatto: "EhiJacques ma hai sentito questo dannato sbruffone?!"

"Ah...lesitaliens! Questo vuole una sonora lezione! Perché in quanto a dotazione...noi francesi..."

Alain ed io siamo in disparte, assistiamo alla discussione, sussurro: "Amico, ancora una parola e qui ci scappa il morto ..."

"Gerard ma se continuano così rischiamo di essere coinvolti in una rissa!"

"Cerchiamo di restare in disparte. Ma dobbiamo assicurarci che il nostro amico sia fuori gioco! Così il nostro Cardinale sarà salvo. Certo dovremo poi dare qualche spiegazione al comandante, ma pazienza."

Marilù ribatte: "E' la seconda volta che nominate questo Cardinale, ditemi è forse un vizioso anche lui?"

"No no … ma cosa dite?!"

"Suvvia Signori raccontateci del Cardinale! … Sapete, tra i miei clienti ce n'è uno ed è un uomo molto esigente, forse è lui!"

"Assolutamente no, Madame! Il nostro Cardinale è un uomo per bene."

"Ah beh .. se lo dite voi!"

"Alain guarda che tipo è il fratello della Marchesa!"

"Vedo, vedo! … Non c'è dubbio: è un vizioso. E poi si permette di fare la morale al Conte Armand!"

Vediamo l'italiano bere con gusto, un bicchiere dopo l'altro mentre bacia una ragazza, accarezza un'altra. Intanto una terza inizia a sfilargli i vestiti.

"Vedete francesi...loro preferiscono me! … Evidentemente ho una marcia in più dei loro clienti francesi … hic … hic … accidenti quanto ho bevuto, mi gira tutto intorno …. Umm … significa che vi farò divertire ad una ad una … sig … sig …"

Uno dei clienti sussurra all'altro: "Hai sentito? Questo italiano merita davvero una sonora lezione."

"E noi siamo qui per questo. Adesso vedrà cosa sono capaci di fare i francesi!"

Vediamo due degli ospiti della casa avventarsi sul nostro sorvegliato quando uno di loro gli tira un pugno in pieno viso.

Cado dalla sedia, mi sanguina il labbro, digrigno: "Ehi tu ... maledetto francese, si può sapere cosa diavolo vuoi da me? Forse se invidioso perché le donne preferiscono me e non te?!"

Mi alzo in tutta fretta e mi avvento sul mio aggressore, gli tiro un pugno dopo l'altro, in breve tempo la casa viene messa a soqquadro, volano le poltrone, le sedie e anche i tavoli. Sento le grida della padrona: "MA SIETE MATTI? STATE DISTRUGGENDO IL MIO LOCALE! SMETTETELA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

La padrona del locale è disperata dice a un servitore: "Charles, mi stanno distruggendo tutto, corri a chiamare le guardie!"

"Subito Madame! Corro!"

Vedo uscire il mio collaboratore, all'improvviso mi sfiora una sedia e finisce davanti ai miei piedi, urlo: "MALEDETTI! QUESTA SEDIA E' COSTOSSIMA! EQUIVALE A BEN TRE PRESTAZIONI! AHHHH ..." vedo distruggere una poltroncina.

"Gerard...meglio stare defilati! Non vorrei che il comandante si arrabbiasse con noi!"

"Hai ragione Alain!"

La rossa dice:" Immagino che voi due sapevate tutto!"

"Tutto cosa?"

"Che sarebbe scoppiata la rissa."

"Ma cosa dite Madame! Vi pare che lo sapessimo? E poi non credevo che anche in posti simili accadessero queste cose! Non è forse un locale per gente per bene? Ih ih …"

"C'è poco da ridere Monsieur. Sappiate che da quando lavoro qui, non è mai successo nulla di simile. E' solo colpa vostra se è accaduto."

"Ma cosa dite? Noi volevamo solamente che quel .. Conte si ubriacasse, tutto qui."

"Ma lo avete sentito? E' stato offensivo con i nostri clienti, ha detto che … che …"

"Che cosa?"domando con tono curioso.

"Che è più dotato dei francesi!"

"Ih ih … Beh … questo è da vedersi! Ih ih …."

Rido mentre mi sfiora una poltroncina di striscio.

Gerard ribatte: "Ehi Alain, possibile che anche in quest'angolo siamo in pericolo, cosa facciamo?"

"Alzati imbecille e nascondiamoci dietro quella colonna."

Una delle ragazze ribatte: "Ehi Voi due … aspettate! Anche noi vogliamo starcene fuori!"

"Su, belle Mesdames, unitevi a due gentiluomini quali siamo! Ih ih …"

"Monsieur Alain, si può sapere come riuscite a scherzare in un momento simile?"

"Non lo so Madame, ma è meglio per tutti stemperare la situazione!"

Corro in strada, Madame miha mandato a cercare i soldati quando vedo una pattuglia a cavallo, corro, raggiungo il loro Comandante, mi metto davanti al suo cavallo e con affanno dico: "Colonnello, Vi prego, venite con i vostri uomini… paff … paff …"

"Cosa succede?"

"E' scoppiata una rissa presso la casa di Madame Roxanne, stanno distruggendo il locale. PRESTO!"

Mi volto verso i miei soldati e ordino: "Soldati della Guardia, presto andiamo a sedare il disordine presso la casa di Madame Roxanne"

In coro: "Agli ordini Colonnello D'Agout!"

Lanciamo i cavalli al galoppo fino a raggiungere il bordello, scendiamo da cavallo, stiamo per entrare quando sento uno dei soldati dire al compagno: "Accidenti che posto! … Marc ci sei mai stato in un posto simile?!"

"Ma sei matto? Ma se ci pagano nemmeno per mangiare, figurarsi venire in un posto simile!"

D'Agout con tono severo richiama all'ordine i due soldati e dice: "Ma cosa fate?! Siete qui per sedare i disordini non per apprezzare questo posto. SOLDATI ENTRIAMO E RIPRISTINIAMO L'ORDINE!"

"SISSIGNORE!"

Andrè ed io percorriamo l'ultimo vicolo prima di entrare nella casa quado vediamo i soldati della guardia fare irruzione nel locale. "Accidenti, chissà cosa starà succedendo." allungo un poco il passo, agendo d'istinto, ma mi rendo conto che la mia pancia mi impedisce di essere veloce, continuo: "André ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so Oscar. Ma ... per favore, resta in disparte!"

"André ma io ..." mi guardo il ventre e sussurro: "Credo che tu abbia ragione! André rimarrò qui ma tu vai a vedere cosa sta succedendo!"

"Si. Mi raccomando...resta qui e avvolgiti bene nel mantello!" Dico guardando Oscar negli occhi. Sarebbe capace di accorrere subito, la conosco bene io. Le poso un piccola carezza sul viso, come a convincermi che Oscar questa volta resterà a guardare.

"Si, si ..." sussurro mentre mi stringo alla cappa.

Vedo il Conte Nichelino accerchiato ormai è in balia di molti, un colpo dopo l'altro e stramazza al suolo, quando vedo entrare il Colonnello D'Agout e dico: "Gerard guarda! Sono arrivati nostri amici!"

"Meglio! Così evitiamo di rimanere coinvolti!"

Marilù ribatte stupita: "E così siete dei soldati?!"

"Chi .. noi? No no … Beh… lo siamo stati ma adesso lavoriamo presso i Conti Jarjayes!"

"Ohhh Beh … adesso capisco perché non potete permettervi una coma me!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi la donna e ribatto severo: "Madame, come avrete appurato ho un mucchio di monete, se vi avessi desiderata sareste stata mia, ma io voglio SOLO mia moglie, mi sono spiegato?"

"Si .. si … vi siete spiegato!"

"Bene, spero che non torniate più sull'argomento."

Gerard ribatte divertito: "Alain sei rimasto il soldataccio rozzo di sempre, un vero cafone, sai come distinguerti. Un poco di modi con una dama non guasterebbero mica."

"Gerard, ti prego non esasperarmi anche tu, lo sai che non sto attraversando un bel periodo."

"Ih ih .. Lo so amico, lo so."

"Visto che lo sai, sta zitto e vediamo cosa succede!"

"Cosa vuoi che succeda?! Testa di legno li metterà tutti dentro!"

Il Colonnello D'Agout, con tono severo, ordina: "Soldati, dobbiamo sedare il disordine, arrestiamo tutti!"

"Sissignore!" Rispondono tutti in coro

Il Comandante in capo, D'Agout, si fa largo tra gli assalitori e dice a gran voce: "Ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Ah …. bene …. una guardia ..ihc ...hic …. io sono il conte Maurizio Vincenzo Alberto di Nichelino. Ih … hic … aiutante di camera ...hic ….hic … uomo di fiducia hic …. e questi … bifolchi mi hanno aggredito ih ...hic hic … solo perché ho detto che noi italiani a letto siamo migliori di voi francesi … hic … ma perché gira tutto? Gira … e state fermo! Non muovetevi così!"

Guardo quest'uomo, ubriaco fradicio, con indosso abiti di ottima fattura ma sbottonati, in parte strappati, e rispondo deciso: "Se Voi siete un conte io sono il re di Francia! SOLDATI, arrestate quest'uomo!"

"No! Hic hic! Io no!...Forse … hic … volete arrestarmi perché sono il più dotato di tutti? Hic … se è così arrestate i francesi … lasciatemi libero per la causa … hic …"

Due dei soldati si avvicinano, lo prendono sotto braccio e lo trascinano via. D'Agout continua: "Soldati, arrestateli tutti! Ripulite immediatamente questo posto, li voglio tutti dentro!"

"Gerard ,... meglio farci riconoscere o qui finiamo in un guaio! Amico mio, non vorrei mai che il colonnello D'Agout mi faccia pagare ora tutti i piccoli guai che ho commesso in passato."

"Hai ragione Alain … meglio farci avanti, ci manca solo che finiamo tra gli arrestati!"

Uno dei soldati ribatte: "Colonnello, dobbiamo arrestare anche la donna che dirige questo posto con tutte le sue dame?"

"Ma cosa dici?! Se così fosse dovremmo chiudere tutti i bordelli di Parigi!"

Il Conte Nichelino, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, ribatte: "Sig … no no … almeno lasciatene aperto uno solo per me … hic …"

Il soldato che porta via il Conte ribatte al compagno: "E questo sarebbe un aristocratico? Bah… non è certo meglio di noi altri!"

"Carl, se fosse per me lo sbatterei in cella di isolamento e getterei le chiavi nella Senna."

"Ben detto amico!"

"Hic .. hic … Si … ma hic … a patto che in cella ci sia vino a fiumi e almenooo cinque donne! Hic … hic…"

"Taci ubriacone!" dico portandolo fuori il bordello.

Alcuni soldati che trascinando gli uomini dalle camere domandano: "Colonnello, abbiamo trovato altri mandrilli rinchiusi nelle stanze, cosa ne facciamo di questi?"

"Prendete le generalità e lasciateli stare! Uhm …. alcuni sono piuttosto noti …"

André entra nella casa e dice:"Colonnello! Buonasera!" dico entrando, per fortuna che c'è lui al comando del drappello. Forse dovrei fare entrare anche Oscar.

Uno dei clienti con voce tremante dice: "Vi prego D'Agout, mettete a tacere ogni cosa altrimenti mia moglie me la farà pagare molto cara!"

"State tranquillo, qui siamo tra gentiluomini!" finisco la frase quando sento la voce del marito del Comandante. "Ma cosa ci fate qui Capitano Grandèer?!"

"Oscar ed io abbiamo visto entrare i soldati e ci siamo chiesti cosa fosse successo ..."

"E dov'è ora il Comandante?!" domando preoccupato, se non sache il marito è qui … potrebbe succedere un grosso grossogrosso guaio, povero ragazzo!

"E' qua fuori..."

"Quindi sa che siete qui?!" domando perplesso, facendo comunque un sospiro di sollievo. Se Madame sa e Andrè è ancora intero, allora forse non è arrabbiata. Certo che questi due sono proprio strani!

"Si Colonnello!"

"Ma ….. uff …. mi farete diventare matto! Ma Capitano! Questo non è un posto adatto al Comandante! Portatela in caserma!" dico quasi urlando. Ma è mai possibile che quella donna non possa comportarsi come tale, almeno ora che è sposata ed in dolce attesa?

"Si si ma prima ditemi cosa succede?"

"Una rissa. Quel tizio laggiù, quello ubriaco e sanguinante, ha scatenato una rissa. Ora lo chiudiamo in carcere e lo lasciamo lì un paio di giorni, sempre se il comandante è d'accordo!"

"Oscar?! Si, si Colonnello! Anzi, posso chiedervi una cortesia?"

"Ma certo, ditemi pure Capitano!"

"Ecco ... mia moglie sarebbe ben felice se teneste quell'uomo in isolamento per almeno tre settimane per poi essere rimpatriato nel suo paese."

"Tre settimane? Uhm … per una rissa è tanto, lo sapete anche voi. Ma se si tratta di un ordine firmato dal Comandante …. io non posso fare altro che obbedire!"

Finisco la frase quando vedo entrare proprio il Comandante, con la sua pancetta. Santo cielo, già è uno scandalo che una donna entri in certi posti, nelle sue condizioni poi! Prima o poi dovrò fare due parole con suo padre, con tutto il rispetto ma il Comandante potrebbe essere mia figlia, ed io una figlia in questo posto non ce la manderei, per nulla al mondo!

"Colonnello D'Agout! Arrestate quest'uomo, voglio che finisca in isolamento ed infine venga eslulso dal suolo francese!"

"Sissignore! Subito! Voi però … ecco …. tornate in caserma, per cortesia! Io … mi sentirei più tranquillo, Signore." dico imbarazzato.

"Ormai ho portato a termine la mia missione quindi tornerò a palazzo Jarjayes…"

André ribatte: "Oscar … è tardi …. forse è meglio restare in caserma. Le strade di Parigi non sono sicure di notte!"

D'Agout ribatte: "Comandante, il Capitano Grandièr ha ragione, Parigi è diventata molto pericolosa, i ribelli si radunano per le vie e assalgono le carrozze, soprattutto le vetture dei nobili"

Guardo il colonnello D'Agout e poi mio marito, mi vedo costretta a cedere, anche se a volte ho come l'impressione che il mio secondo voglia difendermi, o proteggermi. Possibile che non abbia ancora capito che so badare a me stessa? Accidenti! Io sono Oscar François de Jarjayes! Non sono di certo una donnicciola qualunque!

"E sia, passeremo la notte in caserma. Ma dove sono finiti Alain e Gerard?! Dovranno restare anche loro!"

"Comandante Oscar, siamo qui ... dietro la colonna. Sapete, ci siamo nascosti, almeno questa volta non volevamo essere coinvolti in una rissa!"

Vedo avanzare i nostri amici, mentre si fanno spazio tra i soldati e gli avventori. Certo che questo posto è ridotto parecchio male.

"Alain, Gerard, liquidate la proprietaria di questo posto e poi tornate in caserma!"

"Agli ordini Comandante! Gerard andiamo dalla Madame della casa!"

"Subito!"

"Andrè, torniamo in caserma, credo che domani sarà una giornata faticosa ed io ….. scusami, ma sono un poco stanca" dico le ultime parole in un sussurro, vergognandomi di questa mia debolezza.

"Credo che sia la cosa migliore da fare. Meglio andare!"

"Si …. Colonnello, portate tutti in caserma, domani ci occuperemo di loro. Vogliate scusarmi ma preferisco rientrare." dico decisa ma con una punta di imbarazzo.

Vedo il comandante visibilmente stanca ed un poco imbarazzata, povera ragazza, non vuole cedere ma prima o poi dovrà capire che necessita di riposo e tranquillità.

"Certo Comandante, volete che faccia chiamare una vettura di piazza per raggiungere la caserma? E Vi faccio accompagnare da un alcuni soldati."

"Vi ringrazio Colonnello!"

"Michele, Louis e Matthieu, scortate il Comandante in caserma! Veloci!"

"Agli ordini Colonnello!"

"Vieni Oscar, dammi il braccio e usciamo." dico porgendole il braccio.

"Grazie Colonnello, grazie ragazzi!"

"Buon riposo Comandante!"

"Grazie!" rispondo un poco imbarazzata, mentre vedo fuori una vettura di piazza già pronta per noi.

Andrè mi apre lo sportello e mi accomodo sul piccolo sedile, poi sale e si sistema difronte a me. I tre soldati ci accompagnano e fanno cenno al postiglione di procedere.

Gerard ed io ci avviciniamo alla proprietaria della casa, tiro fuori le monete e le poso sul banco.

"Ecco qua Madame, tenete! E grazie per la Vostra gentile collaborazione."

"Oh …. beh ….. sono molti soldi. Con questi sistemerò i danni e ci guadagno ancora parecchio. Tornate quando volete, in fondo siete dei buoni clienti. Ma ditemi, chi è il vostro padrone?"

"Il nostro padrone? E' il biondino che è appena uscito da qui..."

"Quello? Quello sarebbe un uomo?! Ah ahahah ah!"

"Ihihih ... Già! Ah ahah ... Non è forse un uomo affascinante? Ih ih ..."

"Affasciante ….. più che altro direi strano. Ma siete davvero sicuri che sia un uomo?!"

"Ne dubitate Madame?"

"Ma …. un poco in effetti!"

"Forse dubitate anche del suo accompagnatore?"

"Uhm …. in effetti il moro …. quello sa davvero di maschio! Ma il biondino proprio no."

Mi avvicino alla donna e sussurro: "Vi faccio una confessione Madame ..."

"Ditemi ….. ditemi …."

"Il moro indubbiamente è un vero maschio però ... se la intende con il biondino! Ih ih ..."

"COSA?! Non ci credo! Non è possibile!"

"Come no! Invece si. Anzi, quei due sono innamoratissimi, non si lasciano un solo momento, vivono l'uno per l'altro."

"No ….. ma …. allora il biondino non è quello che vuole sembrare!"

"Cioè?! Secondo Voi madame, cosa vorrebbe sembrare?"

"Vorrebbe sembrare un uomo, ma uomo non è!"

"Esatto! Non lo è! Ah ahahah …"

"Ah ah ah … già come ho fatto ad non accorgermene immediatamente! Però debbo ammettere che in tanti anni di lavoro non ho mai visto una cosa simile. Certo di nobilastri strani e pervertiti ne ho avuti ma da qui a vedere una donna vestita da uomo … beh .. è davvero insolito! Comunque ringraziate la Vostra padrona e per qualsiasi cosa sono qui a Vostra completa disposizione!"

Marilù ribatte: "Impossibile Madame! Credo che non vedremo mai più questi gentiluomoni."

"E perché?"

"Sono uomini sposatissimi e soprattutto fedellissimi!"

"Ahhh beh… fortuna che uomini come Voi sono in via di estinzione altrimenti tutti i bordelli di Parigi avrebbero chiuso da un pezzo! Ah ahahah …"

"Ah ahahah …." Ridono Gerard e Alain. Quest'ultimo dice: "Mie bellissime dame, togliamo il disturbo … Vi auguriamo una buona serata!"

"Buona serata anche a Voi Monsieurr!"

Siamo arrivati in caserma, senza nessun incidente. Andrè scende dalla vettura e mi porge la mano. Scendo un poco impacciata e guardo i miei soldati.

"Bene, potete andare a riposare se avete finito il turno."

Facciamo il saluto militare e sbattendo i tacchi, rispondiamo in coro: "Agli ordini Comandante!"

"Vieni Oscar, entriamo. Ci sistemiamo nella stanza attigua al tuo ufficio, va bene?"

"Si ... certo!"

"Dobbiamo trovare una sistemazione anche Alain e Gerard …."

"Potrebbero sempre dormire nella camerata, infondo le loro brande sono ancora libere."

"Credo che ne saranno contenti. Su, ora entriamo e accendo il caminetto, così ti scaldi!"

"Grazie André!"

Entriamo nell'ufficio di Oscar, le prendo la mantella e la appoggio sulla poltroncina, faccio lo stesso con la mia.

Poi mi inginocchio davanti al caminetto e ravvivo un poco il fuoco, mentre Oscar resta ferma, al centro della stanza, come sospesa. Chissà a cosa starà mai pensando!

Vado nella stanza attigua, sistemo anche qui il caminetto e preparo il letto. In effetti è un poco piccolo per due persone, ma pazienza, dormirò su una poltrona pur di non lasciare sola Oscar!

Finalmente la nostra stanza è calda e pronta, vedo entrare Oscar, la aiuto a sedersi e le sfilo piano gli stivali, lei con la sua pancetta fa ormai fatica a toglierli da sola. Mentre sfilo lo stivale poso una carezza sulla sua gamba, sui suoi piedini.

Quanto è bella, se solo non fosse così stanca, che fatica resistere a questa dolce tentazione.

La vedo sfilarsi la giacca e lanciarla su una poltroncina, poi si allenta in nodo della camicia e sfila il gilet. 

"Andrè, vieni qui con me, staremo stretti ma tanto noi dormiamo sempre abbracciati!"

"Oscar …. Non vorrei farti del male …. A te o alla nostra creatura"

"Vieni …. E non fare storie, io ho bisogno di te!"

Sento la voce dolce e bassa di Oscar, mentre mi fa segno con la mano battendo sul piccolo materasso. Non posso di certo resistere al suo richiamo, mi avvicino, la stringo un poco a me e poso le mie labbra sulle sue, mentre la sento lasciarsi andare fino a sdraiarsi con la testa sul cuscino.

Sento le sue mani affondare nei miei capelli, mentre poso tanti piccoli baci sul suo viso.

"Oscar … io …. Vorrei … ma non so … se anche tu …."

"Io …. .si Andrè ….si, anche io ….. ti amo Andrè"

La voce di Oscar è un sussurro, la sento accaldate, stretta a me. Inizio piano a sfilarle gli abiti, la ammiro nella sua bellezza, la sua pelle candida, le sue labbra rosa e le gote un poco arrossate. La mia Oscar, sempre un poco imbarazzata. Poi sfilo anche i miei abiti e torno da lei, accarezzandola piano e baciando tutta la sua pelle.

La stringo forte a me e mi perdo in lei, con dolcezza e lentezza, cercando di farla stare bene, senza farla affaticare troppo.

_**Versailles**_

Sono pronta per prendere parte al ballo di corte, mi reco negli appartamenti di Antonietta, busso.

"Uff...e chi sarà adesso?! Avanti!"

"Antoniè si pronta?"

"Si si ... un attimo che mi sistemano l'acconciatura! Che fatica essere la Regina di Francia!"dico ammirandomi nello specchio, mentre vedo l'immagine di mia sorella che si sta avvicinando con passo deciso e aria minacciosa.

"Ohhh Ma chi non vurrebbe (vorrebbe) regnare cumma a te!" (come te)

"Sarà...ma io preferirei essere una donna qualsiasi, libera di amare, correre, cavalcare! Invece devo sottostare a questo stupido protocollo! Almeno lasciatemi sfogare con vestiti e acconciature!"

"Antoniè ma tu non puoi sperperare in questo modo il denaro pubblico. Ma lo sai che il tuo paese tra attraversando un brutto momento?"

"Certo certo. Ma io cosa posso fare?! Lo sai che non posso usare le stesse scarpe due volte? E neppure i vestiti?!"

"Antoniè ma tu sii scema davvero?! Ma cosa credi che io indosso unabito solo una volta? Eh no mia cara! Questo..." dico gesticolando le gonne." L'ho indossato ad un ricevimento a Vienna e un altro a Napoli, e poi hai la brutta abitudine di concedere favori e cariche a chiunque e questo non va bene!"

"A no! Questo proprio non te lo lascio passare! Io non concedo nulla! Io aiuto solo degli amici!"

"Si certo! Tu aiuti tutti tranne che il tuo popolo! Antoniè, TU non sai amministrare." dico puntandole l'indice. " Ahhh Ma per fortuna ca ci sto io . Sono qui in missione…"

"Missione! Ma cosa dici?" domando preoccupata mentre il coiffeur sistema le ultime piumette sulla mia capigliatura. Un tocco di profumo ed è fatta. Voilà, sono uno splendore!

"Allontanerò dalla tua persona tutti i parassiti che ti circondano, a cominciare quella Polignac. A proposito ho saputo che è tornata!"

"Cosa?! Tu tu... la mia amica Jolande non la tocchi! Chiaro?! Lei è l'unica che mi comprende!"rispondo decisa, voltandomi a guardare negli occhi mia sorella. Con questa acconciatura sembro molto più alta di lei!

"Umm ... vedrai mia cara sorellina, sarà lei stessa a lasciare la corte non appena le parlerò! Ih ih ... Vedremo quanto ti è davvero amica!"

"Carolina! Non puoi farmi una cosa simile!" stringo i pugni, in un gesto di rabbia composta.

"Ohhh ma non sarò certo io a farla allontanare da te! Vedrai che deciderà da sola."

"Carolina no! Io resterei da sola! No no no …" sbatto i piedi a terra, urlo, mi arrabbio!

"Allora tu non vuoi n'amica sincera! Antonietta nu sei sola, hai i tuoi figli, chille povero cornuto di Gigino e poi ce stàlu ... svedese ca mò ti ha pure giurato fedeltà! Si può sapere cos'altro vu truvanno? (vuoi) E se soffri di solitudine pigliati nu cane e tienalille cu tè! (tienilo con te) Antoniè l'amicizia nun s'accatte (non si compra), l'amicizia è nu sentimento benigno, disinteressato ca nasce da indo core." (che nasce da dentro il cuore) Ha capito Antoniè?!"

"Carolina! Un cane! Io non posso avere un cane come quando eravamo a Vienna. Non posso dormire stringendo un cane.. e neppure un gatto! Qui è tutto difficile! E Jolande è per me una distrazione. Organizza feste, balli, giochi!"

"Se TU vuje nu cane, nisciuno(vuoi un cane, nessuno) te lo deve impedire di avere, capito? Antonièaccà si tu ca cumanne(qui sei tu a comandare), non il protocollo."

"Ti prego Carolina, parla francese non napoletano. Faccio davvero fatica a capirti!"

"E vabbuonò."

"Carolina … qui non è come a Vienna. Qui comanda il protocollo. E per la Regina non sono previsti cani. E nonostante io sia la Regina …. non posso fare proprio nulla. Nulla, capisci!Le zie di mio marito mi sorvegliano, e madame Etiquette controlla che tutto si svolga secondo regole ben precise!"

"Antoniè ... se sei arrivata a questo punto è soltanto colpa tua! Cosa credi ca io non ho avuto i tuoi stessi problemi? Mi sono ribellata alle regole e non mi sono fatta sottomettere da nisciuno( nessuno). Io sono la regina delle due Sicilie e tu si la regina di Francia e come tale devi farti rispettare, capito? E adesso andiamo! Dobbiamo fare un poco di pulizia in questo posto, dobbiamo liberarla dai parassiti!"

"Parassiti?! Carolina, ma cosa dici!" dico spalancando gli occhi, mia sorella inizia a farmi paura!Inizio a pensare che stia impazzendo, forse è troppo tempo che non vede il suo amante?!

"Si, hai sentito buono( bene). Parassiti e sfruttatori! Cosa credi che nel mio regno non ci siano? Certo che ci sono e il più temibile je chillo pourc (quel porco) di Ferdinando! Se solo si occupasse del suo regno come si occupa della cucina, avremmo un mucchio di problemi in meno."

"Ecco Carolina, vedi che anche tu hai dei problemi nel tuo regno? In fondo, tutti i Regni hanno i loro guai! Ed io mi ritrovo con le casse dissestate dal Re Sole, oltre un secolo fa! E poi il nonno di mio marito non ha di certo posto rimedio, anzi. Io mi limito a fare ciò che posso. E la guerra in America non ha di certo aiutato le nostre finanze. Vedi, è tutta colpa di Luigi XIV e degli inglesi se la Francia è alla bancarotta!"

"Antoniè e nu dare solo e soltanto la colpa ai tuoi predecessori, anche tu hai dato una mano al tracollo finanziario della Francia."

"Io?! Ma no ….. cosa ho mai fatto Carolina?!" dico un poco sgomenta. "Io ho cercato di dare sollievo alle persone a me più care, ho cercato di alleviare la loro solitudine, non potendo fare altrettanto per me."

"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici?! E come se non bastasse, tutte le sere hai dato i balli a corte! E che dire dei tuoi armadi stracolmi di abiti che nemmeno li avrai indossati tutti?! E poi, il gioco d'azzardo che tra l'altro nel tuo regno è proibito! Dimmi Antoniè quanto denaro pubblico è finito in modo ingiustificato nelle tasche di quella Polignac?"

"Carolina, cosa c'entra ora Jolande?! Sembra che per te lei sia la fonte di tutti i guai della Francia! Basta, andiamo. Ti dimostrerò che hai torto!" dico decisa uscendo dalla stanza, tutta impettita nel mio abito nuovo, tempestato di gemme preziose, piume e fiori. Con la testa alta, dritta, per reggere meglio l'acconciatura che mi sono fatta preparare.

"Si si ... ora vedremo chi delle due ha ragione! ... Ma vedi come ti sii cumbinata!" (sei combinata), sembri nu spaventapasseri!"

"Non ti piace forse il mio vestito? Qui alla reggia bisogna abbigliarsi in modo ricercato! Solo al mio petit Trianon posso indossare abiti più comodi. Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Domani ti ci porto e restiamo lì qualche giorno!"

"Non potresti che farmi cosa gradita, a cussj (così) chiacchieriamo nu poco!"

"Benissimo! Vedrai le mie caprette, il mio orto, i miei fiori! Sono certa che ti piacerà! Ma ricordati, solo abiti semplici, da contadine!"

"Non è un problema sorella cara, anzi, così finalmente ti vedrò vestita in maniera più sobria!" dico percorrendo il corridoio in compagnia di mia svolazzare le piume sulla sua testa mentre lascia una scia di profumo e petali di rosa al suo passaggio. Chissà quanto le sarà costato questo abito! E tutti i gioielli che indossa! Una pazza, ecco cos'è!

Raggiugiamo il salone delle feste, entro decisa seguita da mia sorella e da tutte le mie numerose dame di compagnia.

"Ma quante dame di corte che tieni? Ma dimmi, almeno conosci i loro nomi?"

"Nomi?! Di alcune di loro non ricordo neppure il nome!" rispondo con leggerezza. " Non posso di certo conoscere tutte le dame che hanno, purtroppo, accesso ai miei appartamenti."

"Lo immaginavo! Ma dimmi, Madame Jarjayes, anche lei è una tua dama di compagnia?"

"Si, si … invero è l'unica che mi manca davvero! … Madame Jarjayes è una donna a modo, dolce e comprensiva. Ma capisco che ora sia occupata dalle sue figlie, soprattutto da Oscar. Come vorrei avere anche io mia madre al mio fianco!"

"Antoniè, madame Oscar prende parte ai balli di corte?"

"Uhm …. quando era a comando delle Guardie Reali sempre. Ma da quando ha voluto lasciare l'incarico …. quasi mai. è venuta solo qualche volta, su mio espresso invito. Perché questa domanda?!"

"Immaginavo! ... Beh ... perché è una delle poche persone sincere che ti circonda. Comunque a do sta( dov'è) la Polignac?"

"Uff ….. Sei proprio fissata Carolina! Eccola, è quella splendida dama con l'abito azzurrino, che ci sta venendo incontro!"

Scruto severamente la donna, aspetto che ci avvicini, sussurro: "Umm .. ha un viso angelico ... sono sicura che ti sia fatta influenzare da quel suo bel faccino! … A noi due Contessa di Polignac!"

"Carolina, vedi di comportarti come si deve!" dico impettita e fiera.

"E tu non devi dimenticare di essere la regina di tutti, non solo di pochi!"

"Carolina, in questo momento IO sono anche la TUA di Regina! Vedi di non dimenticarlo! Umpf!"

"Ed io sono TUA sorella maggiore! Quindi non me scuccià!" (non mi scocciare)

Che despota di sorella che ho, penso tra me e me, mentre la cara Jolande si avvicina, mi fa un inchino ed io mi illumino. Jolande è così dolce, sorridente.

"Buonasera Contessa, mi fa piacere incontrarvi!"

"Buona sera Maestà!"

"Carolina, ti presento la mia amica, Jolande de Polignac!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi la donna che mi sorride, rispondo: "E a cussj (così) voi siete una delle dame di compagnia di mia sorella!"

"Si Maestà, ho questo onore!"

"Umm ... si ... ovvio! Spero che la Vostra amicizia nei confronti di mia sorella sia sincera quanto la sua!"

"Certo Maestà, di questo non dovete dubitare! Per me è un onore essere considerata un'amica da Sua Maestà la Regina di Francia!"

"Mi fa piacere Contessa! ... Vedete, a breve tante cose cambieranno e voi ne farete parte." guardo mia sorella e dico: "Antonietta, Giggino ti sta aspettando, intanto io mi intratterrò con Madame de Polignac."

"Ma …. Carolina …. Luigi non mi aspetta mai. Lui sta sempre seduto a guardare gli altri che si divertono! Io non intendo fare tappezzeria, sappilo!" rispondo un poco scocciata. "Ci manca solo che mia sorella pretenda che io passi la serata seduta sul trono accanto a Luigi!"

"E invece ti aspetta, e tu ci andrai! Va va!"

"Vado … ma non da Luigi! Vedo che sta entrando Hans ….. a dopo Carolina!"

"Antonietta! Ma cosa fai? Vuoi diventare argomento di conversazione? Se proprio ti annoia la compagnia di Giggino, almeno trattieniti con le dame di corte ma con lu svedese proprio no."

"E invece si! Io sono la Regina, ed io decido!" dico allontanandomi da mia sorella per raggiungere Hans. Ho proprio voglia di ballare!

"Ohh ma è proprio na squilibrata! E Voi Madame che razza di amica siete se non le suggerite di tutelarsi? Perché Voi lo sapete quanto me de lu svedese e di Antonietta!"

"Certo che lo so Maestà. Ma la Vostra povera sorella avrà pure diritto ad un poco di distrazione e di affetto."

"Ohhh Ma non è possibile! Voi la incoraggiate?! Ma che razza di amica siete?"

"Un'amica sincera Maestà!"

"Una "amica sincera" non asseconda le follie della regina pur di ingraziarsela per ottenere i suoi favori!"

"Ma Maestà, cosa state dicendo? Io sono davvero sincera con la nostra Regina! Sincera e disinteressata!"

"Ah ma davvero? Perdonatemi Madame de Polignac ma dovrete dimostrare il Vostro disinteresse."

"Uhm … e come Maestà?!"

"Da questo momento le Vostre entrate finanziarie si ridurranno di almeno tre quarti."

"Cosa?! E perché mai?!"

"Come perché? Una vera amica non chiede, non pretende, e soprattutto non si lamenta!" dico con tono sarcastico. "Forse non Vi basta l'ospitalità che Vi offre mia sorella?"

"L'ospitalità? Maestà, guardate che per avere un appartamento a Versailles si paga! Non è certo gratuita la permanenza qui. E poi, con tutte le feste che ci sono, si spende tantissimo in abiti e gioielli. Tutti soldi che ovviamente vanno nelle tasche della borghesia, che si arricchisce a discapito di noi poveri nobili!"

"Ohhh ma davvero?! Ah ahah ... Immagino che per Voi è un vero e proprio sacrificio, vero Madame?"

"Uhm …. non Vi comprendo Maestà!"

"Certo! Forse la rendita che Vi elargisce mia sorella per la Vostra famiglia non è sufficiente? Ma no, cosa dico? Voi siete un'amica sincera e quindi volete fare qualcosa per la Vostra migliore amica ..."

"La rendita, come Voi la chiamate, è il giusto compenso per la carica che mio marito occupa! Non è una rendita, è uno stipendio!"

"Comprendo comprendo! Appunto perché lo stipendio di Vostro marito non è sufficientemente ricompensato, dovrà occuparsi di un'altra carica. Sapete, in questo momento il regno non può permettersi di stipendiare con quella "miseria" Vostro marito, meglio che quel posto rimanga vacante e Voi non avrete di cui lamentarvi! ... Infondo siete la migliore amica della Regina di Francia quindi comprenderete le difficoltà che mia sorella sta attraversando!"

"Ma …. cosa state dicendo? Mio marito è un uomo preparato, adatto al ruolo che ricopre!" ribatto fiera e decisa, mentre sento vacillare le mie finanze.

"Deduco ne fate una questione di interesse non di amicizia!"

"Qui non si tratta né di interesse né di amicizia. Mio marito lavora per lo Stato ed è giusto che venga ricompensato!"

"UèPolignac! Ma avite capito ca mia sorella non può mantenere ne Voi e nemmeno la Vostra famiglia?! Se siete na amica sincera come avete detto poc'anzi, non Vi soffermereste allo stipendio di Vostro marito. Restereste accanto alla Regina di Francia disinteressatamente."

"Certo, ma per restare accanto alla Regina di Francia ci vuole la stoffa! spero che abbiate compreso Maestà!"

"Certo, non sono mica na scema! Ma se non Vi accontenterete della stoffa che Vi sarà elargito dal prossimo mese, potete anche fare i bagagli e lasciare Versailles. Sapete, mia sorella ormai ha già deciso."

"Cosa?! Non è possibile! Non Vi credo! Sua Maestà non può avere fatto una cosa del genere!"

"E invece Sua Maestà ha già dato le dovute disposizioni! ... Ma Voi non dovreste preoccuparvi, infondo siete un'amica sincera! ... Con permesso Madame ... vado da lu Svedese, desidero anch'io fare nu ballo con lui!" dico allontanandomi lentamente. Decido di passare davanti alle dame di compagnia di Antonietta, quelle che hanno sparlato di me, le farò inchinare così tanto al mio passaggio che le voglio vedere a terra.

Una delle dame di compagnia della regina dice alle altre: "Guardate! Si avvicina la sorella di Sua Maestà! Oh mio Dio! Adesso saremo costrette a rimanere inchinate fin tanto che non si sarà allontanata di ... cinquanta passi? Sono cinquanta vero?"

"Si si … cinquanta …. povere noi, proprio stasera che mi fa male il ginocchio più del solito!"

"Quella donna è un vero supplizio ….. e se scappassimo?!"

"Impossibile, ci sta guardando con aria di sfida ..."

"E noi facciamo una bella e rapida ritirata!" dico facendo qualche passo in dietro, nel tentativo di allontanarmi da quella despota napoletana. Ah, la nostra Regina è tanto buona, dolce e tranquilla. La sorella invece …. Una vera tiranna! Una despota. Poveretto il marito, cosa deve sopportare!

Mi avvicino rapita e le richiamo all'ordine: "Uè ma dove credete di andare? Inginocchiatevi al passaggio della Regina delle due Sicilie!"

"Si … certo …. subito!" uff …. che donna impossibile! Speriamo che parta presto, prestissimo!

Cammino con molta lentezza, mi soffermo, le guardo, sorrido.

Borbotto tra i denti alla mia amica: "Ma quando si decide di allontanarsi di altri due passi?"

"Vedrete Linnette, quella zoticona attenderà prima che cadiamo …"

"No no … non voglio che tutti ci deridano per colpa di quella cafona …"

"Meglio rassegnarci, non vedi come ci guarda? Lo sta facendo apposta …"

"Maledetta!"

Osservo divertita le pettegole, mi rendo conto che non riescono più a stare sulle ginocchia, sorrido, aspetto finché non le vedo cadere, sorrido soddisfatta, sussurro: "Bene, adesso finalmente posso andare dallo Svedese!" poi lo sguardo va all'innamorato di mia sorella, danzano mentre Giggino si annoia sulla sua poltrona. Dopo andrò da lui ma adesso ho urgenza di parlare con lu Svedese. Mia sorella è senza ritegno, dovrebbe occuparsi di più del marito!

"Hans …. guardate, mia sorella ci sta osservando. Temo che voglia separarci!" dico sottovoce tra un volteggio e l'altro. Mia sorella sta diventando un vero supplizio! È peggio del conte De Merci! Un vero incubo!

"Antonietta mia cara! Credo che Vostra sorella abbia ragione, non possiamo continuare a danzare per tutta la sera sotto lo sguardo di tutti! ... Antonietta, lasciatemi dire che stasera siete bellissima! Ohhh che farei per avervi tutta per me!"

Sento le parole dolci del mio Hans, mi scaldano il cuore.

"Hans ….. come vorrei potervi frequentare alla luce del sole. Ah … se solo non fossi la Regina!"

"Maestà lo desidero anch'io ma non è possibile!"

Carolina si avvicina e dice: "Scusami Antoniè se ti disturbo ma anch'io desidero ballare con lu svedese, permetti vero?"

Eccola è arrivata, che scocciatrice che è mia sorella! Mai che mi lasci stare tranquilla! Sempre a sorvegliarmi e spiarmi!

"Carolina! Uff … ma non hai nulla di meglio da fare? Vai a tenere compagnia a Luigi, su su ….."

"Da Giggino ci andrò non appena avrò danzato con questo bell'imbusto. Piuttosto, va a fare compagnia a chillo (quello) povero cristo di tuo marito. Ma non lo vedi che aria annoiata che ha? Forse a corte si fanno troppe feste, dovresti dimezzarle nu poco!"

"Ma …. Carolina! Ma insomma! Non fai altro che giudicarmi e darmi ordini. Qui la Regina sono io!" dico un poco scocciata, devo scoprire qualche pettegolezzo su mia sorella, magari potrebbe tornarmi utile!

"Antoniè non posso fare nu ballo con lu svedese? Non te lo mangio mica! ... Avanti, fila via e lasciami danzare!" dico invitando lu pourc dello svedese.

"Maestà, è per me un vero onore poter danzare con Voi!" dico invitandola tra le mie braccia mentre la mia Antonietta si allontana.

"Peccato che non posso dire la stessa cosa di voi! Comunque, svedese approfittiamo di questo momento perché debbo parlarvi."

"Ditemi Maestà!" Rispondo iniziando a volteggiare.

"Vuje ... ehm ... Voi, immagino che sappiate che la mia povera sorella è soggiogata dai modi di quella arrivista della Polignac, vero?"

"Maestà ... non piace neppure a me la Polignac! Ma Antonietta è così felice …. che non ho il coraggio di dirle nulla." Rispondo sincero. La vota della regina è già così difficile che io non ho il cuore di darle dei dispiaceri!

Arresto il passo, guardo dritto negli occhi lu svedese e ribatto: "Uè ma state scherzando? E a cussj ca vulite bene a chilla pazza?"

"Maestà...Vi prego, parlate francese, tedesco, inglese...ma non napoletano!

"A già! Comunque, dicevo ... e così che volete bene a quella sciocca di mia sorella? Ma Voi state scherzando o cosa?! Svedè, mi dovete aiutare ad allontanare la Polignac da mia sorella."

"Ehm...e come Maestà?!" domando con voce ferma, suadente e carezzevole, ma sono in realtà preoccupato, curioso e preoccupatp.

"Vedete, ho già messo in atto il mio piano, l'ho già ... come dire ... spaventata quell'opportunista, le ho detto che suo marito lascerà l'incarico per averne un altro minore, ovviamente deciso da Antonietta. Ed è qui che Voi ... Svedese verrete in mio aiuto..."

"In Vostro aiuto? E come?!" domando con un leggero tono allarmato.

"Dovete convincere ad Antonietta di rimuovere lu Conte di Pognac dal suo attuale incarico. Avite (avete) capito o no?"

"Si si ... ho capito. Ma con quale argomentazione?!"

Tra una giravolta ed un'altra rispondo: "Possibile che non lo sappiate? Eppure dicono di Voi che siete un gran amatore! ... Oppure sono solo dicerie?"

"Non comprendo ... davvero non comprendo!"

"Uè Svedè siete tonto o facite(fate) finto?"

"Maestà! Siate chiara!"

"Ohhhh ... Allora si tonto! Svedè al vostro prossimo appuntamento d'amore con quella sventata di mia sorella, la dovete convincere anche se dovrete ricattarla sentimentalmente, adesso Vi è chiaro? Però dovete cominciare ad accennarlo da stasera. A proposito a quanto il vostro prossimo incontro?"

"Maestà! Ma cosa dite?! Io non potrei mai ricattare la donna che amo! Mai!" rispondo davvero scioccato dalla richiesta di questa donna, ma è davvero strana, assurda, folle. Secondo me, non ha mai amato, di quell'amore totalizzante, puro ed infinito. Di quel sentimento che ti riempie e ti basta, da solo.

"Svedé allora site davvero scemo come Antonietta?! Se non l'avete ancora capito, mia sorella ha molti nemici a corte, basta poco che le capiti un guaio. E poi riconosco ca quella sprovveduta ha davvero speso cifre esorbitanti per quella opportunista ... beh ... da quello che so, non solo per lei. Quindi da questo momento Vi nomino consigliere della regina più sciocca di tutta l'Europa. Mi sono spiegata? Avete capito? Spero che non vi offendiate per essere stata così diretta."

"No no ... parlerò con Antonietta. Ma sappiate che non Vi prometto nulla."

"Cosa! Svedè allora non avete capito nulla?! Voi dovete convincerla e avete tutto il potere per farlo. E nu ci pighiamme per fessi ca je a cussì! … Emm ... traduco, non prendiamoci in giro perché è così: voi avete il potere di far rinsavire quella stupida. Svedè, lu destino della Francia è nelle Vostre mani, qualsiasi cosa accadrà a mia sorella, Vi riterrò responsabile. Mi sono spiegata? Avete capito? Su su non fate quella faccia ca non siete poi tanto stupido!... Oh ma lo sapete che ballate davvero bene? … Bene, dal Vostro sguardo comprendo che avete capito ... mi fa davvero piacere! Però non mi avete ancora risposto..."

"A quale domanda?!"

"Ohhh Svedè! Ma site davvero nu tardone! Vi ho chiesto a quando il Vostro prossimo incontro d'amore con mia sorella?!"

"Maestà! Con tutto il rispetto ... ma questo proprio non Vi riguarda!"

"E invece si che mi riguarda! Voglio che Antonietta sistemi quanto prima quella donna! E poi non preoccupatevi, non verrò certo a spiarvi, non sono mica lu Generale! Ah ahah ..."

Tiro su gli occhi e penso: povero me! E povera Antonietta! E poi cosa c'entra il generale? Quale generale?!

"Uhmmm capisco la Vostra espressione: Vi state chiedendo chi è lu Generale di cui vi ho parlato, non è vero?!"

"Ecco...in effetti..."

"Sono una dama a modo, quindi non Ve lo dirò."

"Ed io sono un gentiluomo"

"Se lo dite Voi!"

"Certo Maestà!"

"Mi fa piacere, quindi vuol dire che mi aiuterete a mettere a posto un bel po' di cose!"

"Speriamo bene, Maestà!"

"Bene, appena avremo finito di danzare questo orribile motivo, andrò a fare na bella chiacchierata con mio cognato Gigino. Ummm … però che strano…"

"Cosa Maestà?"

"Avere due cognati …. Voi e Giggino … Ohhh solo mia sorella poteva fare questi pasticci!"

"Ma io sono stato scelto da sua Maestà, anzi, ci siamo scelti, l'altro invece … è diventato Vostro cognato per le ragioni di stato."

"Umm … pure questo è vero! Beh …. Meglio non pensarci, anche a me è toccato la stessa sorte, mi hanno fatto sposare lu pourc delle due Sicilie … pazienza! "

_**La Scala di Milano**_

**_Oscar:_**"Oh ma dove siamo?"

**_André:_**"Oscar, siamo alla Scala di Milano, siamo in un teatro."

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**Teatro avete detto? Oh ma è magnifico! Io ho una certa predilezione per i teatri! Sapete, ne ho fatto costruire anch'io uno e sono una delle attrici!"

**_Terry:_**"Si, si Maestà, conosco la Vostra passione per la recitazione."

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**"Oh Hans, mi piacerebbe esibirmi con te alla Scala di Milano!"

**_Fersen:_**"Ma Antonietta!"

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**"Per fovere Hans .. non negatemi questa gioia!"

**_Fersen:_**"Vi prego Maestà, non guardatemi in questo modo, lo sapete che non sono capace di negarvi nulla!"

**_Carolina:_**"Si, nemmeno lu lietto! (letto)

**_Fersen:_**"Ma Imperatrice!"

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**"Carolina cosa dici?"

**_Carolina:_**"Dico che il tuo regno sta andando vacillando e tu piensi (pensi) a lu teatro e a recitare con lu svedese?! Ma tu si proprio pazza!"

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Ti prego Carolina, almeno nel siparietto sii meno severa con me!"

**_Carolina:_**"E va buono (bene) tanto non sarò io a cambiare la storia!"

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**"Quale storia? Non capisco?!"

**_Carolina:_**"Lassè sta!"(lascia stare)

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**"Oh Hans dunque mi accontenterete?"

**_Fersen:_**"Sono ai Vostri ordini Maestà!"

**_Maria Antonietta:"_**Perfetto! Ci esibiremo alla conclusione del siparietto. Hans, desidero recitare con voi il dramma di Shakespear: Romeo e Giulietta."

**_Fersen:_**"Come volete Antonietta."

**_Carolina:_**"Uè ma certo ca si n'uccello del mal'augurio! Ma dico, con tutte le opere che ci sono da interpretare dovevi scegliere la più tragica?"

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Carolina, l'hai detto anche tu che la mia storia nessuno potrebbe cambiarla, almeno muoio felice accanto al mio Hans .."

**_Fersen:_**"Oh Maestà!"

**_Terry:_**"Ohhh E basta con questi discorsi tristi! Aizram …"

**_Aizram:_**"Dimmi Terry…"

**_Terry:_** " "Su, avanti, sei tu la nostra guida turistica, comincia a darci delle delucidazioni riguardo questo posto!"

**_Aizram_**:"Posto?! Ma l'hai visto?"

**_Terry:_** " "Certo che l'ho visto!"

**_Aizram_** :"E lo chiami posto?"

**_Terry:_** " "Come altro dovrei definirlo? Non è forse un posto come un altro?"

**_Generale: _**"Madame! Questa è un'opera d'arte e Voi lo definite posto?"

**_Terry:_** " "Generale, per me un'opera d'arte vale un'altra. So perfettamente che la MIA Italia è il posto più bello del mondo e che VOI francesi ve lo sognate di avere monumenti simili!"

**_Carolina: _**"Brava Madame! E ve lo dice anche l'imperatrice delle due Sicilie! Non a caso casa mia è la Reggia di Caserta: la Reggia più bella d'Europa!"

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Ma Carolina, e … e … Versailles?"

**_Carolina:_**""Mia cara Antonietta, per tua informazione Versailles è stata costruita su modello della mia reggia , quindi non può reggere assolutamente lu confronto."

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Oh Carolina vuoi avere sempre l'ultima parola!"

**_Carolina:_**""E JammeAntoniè! E accussì (così) e basta! Arpia continuate!"

**_Aizram_** :"Grazie Maesta!

Dunque dicevo …. La storia della Scala di Milano inizia nel 1776 quando un incendio distrusse il Regio Ducal Teatro, ospitato nel cortile di Palazzo Reale. Un decreto dell'imperatrice Maria Teresa d'Austria affidò a Giuseppe Piermarini l'incarico di costruirne uno nuovo.

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Mia Madre!"

**_Aizram_** :"Si Vostra madre, la grande Imperatrice d'Austria."

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Non lo sapevo …"

**_Carolina:_**""Io invece lo sapevo. Antoniè se tu pensassi nu poco meno alle feste, ai pettegolezzi di corte e a lu svedese, saresti a conoscenza di ciò che ti succede intorno."

**_Maria Antonietta: _**"Carolina, avevi promesso di non rimproverarmi!"

**_Carolina:_**""Si, vero! E vabbuò (bene) cercherò davvero di trattenere la mia lingua."

**_Aizram: _**"Posso continuare?"

**_Carolina:_**"Prego!"

**_Aizram_** :"Bene! …. ll Teatro alla Scala. Venne costruito in 2 anni e l'inaugurazione avvenne il 3 agosto 1778. Quando iniziò la costruzione, dalle fondamenta emerse l'immagine di un mimo dell'antica Roma, Pilade. Fu considerato di buon auspicio. |

Il Teatro alla Scala, per tutti semplicemente La Scala, è nato da un incendio. Fino al 26 febbraio del 1776, il teatro dei milanesi era il Regio Ducale, che si trovava più o meno dove oggi è Palazzo Reale. Quando fu distrutto, l'imperatrice Maria Teresa d'Austria decise di farne edificare uno nuovo sull'area della chiesa trecentesca di Santa Maria della Scala , così chiamata in onore di Regina della Scala, moglie di Bernabò

Visconti . Nel 1778 l'architetto Giuseppe Piermarini portò a termine il teatro che fu inaugurato il 3 agosto con un'opera di Antonio Salieri, _L'Europa riconosciuta_.

Marie-Henri Beyle Stendhal rimase a bocca aperta per essersi trovato di fronte, scrisse, «al più bel teatro del mondo, quello che dà il massimo godimento musicale. È impossibile immaginare nulla di più grande, più solenne e nuovo». Come lo scrittore francese, anche noi oggi siamo indotti a considerare la Scala immutabile nel tempo. Ma le cose non stanno proprio così. Il teatro di Milano ha cambiato varie volte pelle, come un gigante della cultura che si è adattato alle epoche. Cedendo anche alle frivolezze.

Se vi fossimo entrati fra il 1778 e il 1786, avremmo trovato addirittura milanesi alle prese con il gioco d'azzardo."

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Cosa c'è? Perché tutte Voi lettrici guardate me?"

**_Lupen:_**"Ehmm .. niente è che.."

_**Agrifoglio:"**_Forse perché a tutte noi è venuto in mente l'episodio di quando la Contessa di Polignac vi ha istigata a giocare d'azzardo perdendo cifre da capogiro."

**_Maria Antonietta:_**"Ehmm .."

**_Carolina:_**"COSA! Antonietta tu sii na sproveduta! A vabbuono che nel capitolo appena pubblicato ho messo al suo posto quella specie di amica che ti ritrovi!"

**_Tutti:_**"Brava Carolina!"

**_Carolina: "_**Grazie! Prego, continuate Madamigella!"

**_Aizram_**:"Dunque dicevo ... Anche quando si svolgevano gli spettacoli, che vedevano impegnati famosi soprani e contralti castrati, si giocava nei palchi e nei retropalchi, tra il fumo aspro dei sigari e qualche imprecazione favorita dall'alcool.

I palchi avevano proprietari e affittuari che facevano quello che volevano: si potevano scegliere anche arredi e ornamenti, ciascuno doveva provvedere in proprio al riscaldamento e all'illuminazione a olio. C'erano anche botteghe e un affollato ristorante. Sul palco e in platea si svolgevano riunioni mondane, danze e spettacoli leggeri. Si potevano tenere anche chiassose feste. Era, insomma, un centro cittadino aperto, anche se quasi esclusivamente destinato all'aristocrazia e alla borghesia.

Pensate che tra la metà dell'ottocento e gli inizi del novecento e oltre, alla Scala di Milano si sono esibiti dei grandi maestri come Gioachino Rossini, Giuseppe Verdi, Giacomo Puccini e Arturo Toscanini, Maria Callas ed Herbert von Karajan e tanti altri personaggi.

**_Terry:_**"Bene adesso direi di accomodarci così possiamo parlare in tutta tranquillità."

**_Aizram_**:"Andiamo!"

**_Terry:_**"Eccoci tutti seduti, allora intanto che Maria Antonietta e Fersen si preparano per entrare in scena chi vuole cominciare a parlare?"

_**Monica:"**_Io!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Monica!"

_**Monica:"**_Generale, Madame e tutti Voi buona sera!"

_**Tutti: **_"Buona sera!"

_**Lupen: **_"Autrici, ci avete portato in un posto molto bello!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, vero! Terry ed io abbiamo deciso che faremo un giro turistico per tutti i teatri più belli d'Italia."

_**Terry:**_"Il prossimo sarà il Petruzzelli di Bari."

_**Mazia:**_"Magnifico! Che bella idea!"

_**Carolina:**_"Oh già mi immagino Antonietta cimentarsi con lu svedese. Poveri noi!"

_**Aizram:**_"Umm .. Beh, sarebbe l'occasione per conoscere un poco di opere teatrali …"

_**Terry:**_"Magari Shakespear. L'Otello.

_**Aizram: **_"Ma Terry! Quelle sono tragedie!"

_**Terry:**_"Oh suvvia Aizram, non sono forse famose in tutto il mondo?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si .. però, avrei preferito qualcosa di più allegro."

_**Terry:**_"Ma non ti basta "Avventura" per divertirti?"

_**Generale:**_"Su Su Arpie .. litigate! Ih ih .."

_**Aizram: **_"Vi piacerebbe vero? Invece no."

_**Generale:**_"Arg.."

_**Monica:**_"Ora basta! Voglio conferire con il Generale."

_**Elektra:**_"Anch'io!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_"Anch'io!"

_**Generale:**_"Sono qui, prego cominciate!"

_**Monica:**_"Cominciamo dal mini racconto che le Autrici hanno pubblicato. Generale, povero André ...da adolescente in erba lo avete proprio impaurito a mille."

_**Generale:**_"Madame, in veste di padre ho dovuto farlo anche se qualche anno dopo io stesso ho caldeggiato la loro unione. Comunque come ho ribadito più volte, dove l'avrebbe trovato mia figlia un altro uomo così... così ... accondiscendente? Mister maglietta appiccicata è l'uomo perfetto! Ih ih ...

_**Katia:**_ "Però povero André, tutta colpa di Nanny.."

_**Nanny:**_""Mia Madame?! Si può sapere cosa avrei fatto?"

_**Katia:**_"Nanny hai messo la pulce nell'orecchio del Generale!"

_**Nanny: **_"Madame, ho detto semplicemente la verità. André non può continuare a tagliare i vestiti alla mia Oscar. Lei è una femmina! Sono stata chiara?!"

_**Katia:**_"Il Generale però poteva evitare di minacciarlo."

_**Tina:**_ "Che carina la storia, molto dolce, ma anche divertente. Il generale è sempre lo stesso, già a quell'epoca manifestava squilibri mentali! Ih ih … Ops … pardon signor generale, ma ho notato che ce n'è voluto di tempo per farle capire la reale situazione, povera Nanny! Poi, minacciare a quel modo il piccolo André... Zac … ma le pare equilibrato?!"

_**Generale:**_" "Ma perché nessuno mi comprende? Io dovevo tutelare l'integrità morale di mia figlia, mi sono spiegato?!"

_**Australia: **_"Meglio che stai zitto vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale:**_"Arg … la Gattaccia!"

_**Simona:**_ "Generale! Ammetto che la Vostra decisione abbia aperto ad Oscar un mondo altrimenti sconosciuto alle donne dell'epoca (istruzione, matematica, uso delle armi, equitazione...) ma dovete convenire con me che la confusione derivata dalla Vostra scelta è stata enorme! Per citare la cara Nanny, non sapeva se essere una donna o un uomo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Facile! Uomo! Il mio erede! Il mio orgoglio! Aaahhh... perfetta!

_**Mazia:**_ "Ho letto il piccolo racconto che avete pubblicato, complimenti ragazze, come al solito ci donate sempre racconti meravigliosi. Grazie di cuore!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma cosa dite Madame! Piuttosto ringraziate me che sono la loro fonte d'ispirazione."

_**Manuela:**_ "Sì ma sei lei fa zac... chi glieli dà i nipoti, poi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma Madame, il mio è stato un momento! E poi Vi pare che faccia cose del genere? Io sono uomo giusto, non potrei mai privare … emm … avete capito …. A qualcuno, dovevo solo farmi rispettare da un mocciosetto, tutto qui."

_**Terry: **_"Rispettare? Ma se André non ha fatto nulla!"

_**Generale:**_ "Perché io l'ho sempre sorvegliato, altrimenti …"

_**Katia:**_ "Povero André tutta colpa di Nanny. Generale però potevate evitare di minacciarlo."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame! Io non minaccio...avviso solo."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, c'è poco da fare, vuole sempre l'ultima parola."

_**Terry:**_ "Già!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ho letto il nuovo capitolo, quanto siete testone Generale con Oscar, con sta storia e farle credere ce è un maschio. Nanny avrebbe dovuto prendervi a mestolate in testa quando eravate piccolo, magari vi arrivava un po' di sale in zucca."

_**Generale:**_ "Tigre ma cosa dite? Io sono un uomo morigerato."

_**Elektra: **_"Si, certo … come no!"

_**Simona:**_ "Che belle le storie di loro due ragazzini! Però Generale che disastro avete combinato con Oscar!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quale disastro Madame! Anche Voi concordate con le altre dame? Non ci posso credere!"

_**Vittoria:**_ "Che bella la storia!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Io sono scoppiata a ridere e non riuscivo più a fermarmi quando il generale vuol fare bella mostra di sé! O mamma! Per fortuna che l'ha capita dopo! Molto carino questo racconto e tanto tenero... come sempre brave!"

_**Autrici:**_ "Gazie …"

_**Generale:**_ "Il merito è solo mio Madame, visto che ho cresciuto mio figlio come un maschio. Comunque vi ringrazio!"

_**Manuela: **_"Sì, ma anche voi volete tenere il paraocchi certe volte! Come non potevate pensare che Oscar, una volta cresciuta, non sarebbe sbocciata! Eh... date retta alla vostra governante ogni tanto! Povero André, già da piccolo dover tenere a bada se stesso, perché quella peste di Oscar non capisce! Ah, dura la vita mio caro!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame, sapeste quanti problemi! E pensare che a breve mia figlia diventerà una vera donna... Ed io che volevo che fosse un uomo! Ma non importa, ciò che conta è che mi dia l'erede!"

_**Mazia:**_ "Terry, Aizram siete magnifiche e delle grandi super donne!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ohhh …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ma quali super donne?! Madame e Madamigella si sono coalizzate per rendermi la vita impossibile."

_**Mazia: **_" Povero mio generale!"

_**Manuela: **_"Siete sempre molto pragmatico, mio caro Generale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, diciamo che voglio assicurarmi la discesa."

_**Aizram: **_"La discesa? Agli inferi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Madamigella non fate la spiritosa! Oh avuto un lapsus, volevo dire "discendenza."

_**Daniela: **_"È credibile che un colloquio del genere sia avvenuto tra André e il generale, infatti André è stato buono buono fino all'episodio 28…"

_**Generale:**_ "Già...infatti in quell'episodio mio genero è stato poco galante con mia figlia. Ma dico! Nessuno gli ha insegnato come corteggiare e farsi amare da una donna?!Ahhh debbo sempre occuparmi di tutto! Ma lui non era autorizzato a corteggiarla..."

_**Daniela:**_ "Non ne capisco il motivo?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Andrè è L'uomo migliore del mondo. E' solo che non ha avuto tatto con mia figlia."

_**Oscar: **_"André. Fortuna che mio padre dice almeno una cosa di sensato."

_**André: **_"Oscar, sappiamo come è fatto, è inutile arrabbiarsi."

_**Perla:**_ "Anch'io voglio dire la mia. Pscar, André da bambini eravate due pesti, una ne pensate e cento ne avete fatto."

_**André: **_"Tra noi due la pestifera era mia moglie, io mi limitavo a starle accanto per proteggerla…"

_**Oscar: **_"André, ma cosa dici!"

_**Generale:**_ "Calma, calma figliola, pensa a mio nipote!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Terry, l'arpietta è fortunata: può leggere in anticipo cosa succede ai nostri "sfortunati" personaggi."

_**Autrici: **_"Ih ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "Già … non bastava l'Arpia madre adesso ci si mette anche l'Arpietta. Coff … coff … Voi qui?! A proposito Madame, dov'è quell'angelo di Vostra figlia?"

_**Luna: **_"Sono qui Generale, desiderate?"

_**Generale:**_ "Coff … nulla, nulla! Tutto bene Madamigella?"

_**Luna: **_"Ottimamente Generale, e Voi?"

_**Generale:**_ "Potrebbe andare meglio se le Arpie mi concedessero un poco di tregua."

_**Luna: **_"Ma lo sapete che non è possibile?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Lo so, lo so!"

_**Cleo Rozelfeld: **_Adesso ci mancava anche il fratello di Anna. Comunque è facile intuire che l'ex cardinale con l'aiuto della famiglia riuscirà a rispedire in Italia il conte Nicolino.

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale ! Non avete un attimo di pace! Ci mancava solo il conte di Nichelino! Rispeditelo subito a casa prima che possa nuocere alla sorella e al povero Armand, ormai tifo per loro e voglio vederli sposati.

_**Generale:**_ "Si, ma mia figlia sistemerà la faccenda."

_**Lupen:**_ "Certo che un duello non è una passeggiata,specialmente per un ex cardinale,speriamo che il Conte cada in coma etilico fra le braccia di qualche donnina!"

_**D'Agout:**_ "Ih ih … Si in carcere! Così gli passerà la sbronza! Se tutti i nobiluomini fossero così! Ahhh Ma a lui ci penserò io!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ma da dove è spuntato fuori questo nuovo personaggio?"

_**Generale:**_ "Dalla piuma delle Arpie!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " E' appena arrivato e ha già litigato con tutti! Dovrebbe proprio scontrarsi con la Regina di Napoli, con la zia Badessa, con la vecchia pazza, con Maribeau o, al limite, anche con i cagnolini. Devo dire che c'è soltanto l'imbarazzo della scelta. Anzi, dovrebbe arrivare Giosuele che di lavoro ce n'è molto per lui!"

_**Gesuele: **_"ARRIVO, ARRIVO ANDALE ANDALE… CARICA ….. CONTEEEE NICHELINO ADESSO VI INCORNOOOO…"

_**Nichelino: **_"AHHHHH NOOOOOO AIUTOOOOO…"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame siete una donna davvero pericolosa! Ogni qualvolta che invocate il caprone, è qui ad esaudire il Vostro desiderio! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Non Vi fa piacere?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo! Almeno nel siparietto quel millantatore non darà fastidio!"

_**Manuela: **_"Eh... ci mancava... povera Anna! Chissà cosa succederà adesso?!"

_**Anna: **_"Madame, come avrete inteso, Oscar vorrebbe far ubriacare mio fratello affinché non uccida il mio Armand, speriamo bene. Oh madame, il mio Armand sa impugnare il rosario non la spada. Sniff ... sniff…"

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa accadrà?! Beh ... forse un duello ... o forse no. Mia figlia sta studiando la situazione per evitare uno spargimento di sangue ... Vedremo!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Beh su, mi pare di ricordare che comunque non se la cavasse poi male nemmeno con la spada... non sarà come Oscar, o André o il Generale, ma almeno sa difendersi... vediamo un po' cosa gli combineranno le autrici."

_**Elektra:**_ "Non bastava la cornacchia di vostra zia con il suo PENTITEVI, ora c'è pure l'indemoniato fratello di Anna.

_**Generale:**_ "Il conte Nichelino imparerà a sue spese che non si offende impunemente uno Jarjayes… ih ih …"

_**Manuela: **_"Se ne è convinto lei! Ma io le consiglio una bella vacanza dopo il matrimonio di Armand e Anna,oppure costruisca un nuovo casino,immacolato di cui SOLO lei ha le chiavi…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh per carità!

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITEVI, PENTITEVI TUTTI!"

_**Terry:**_ "Uff … Aizram fa tornare il caprone."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, eccolo …."

_**Gesuele: **_"CARICAAAAA…."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"AIUTOOOO …. ARPIEEEEE …. PENTITEVI!"

_**Aizram: **_"E così ci siamo liberate anche di lei!"

_**Australia:**_ "Maaa! Vi rendere conto che ho piu chances io di battere il pidocchioso, spocchioso, borioso e altamente odioso Maurizio tirando .. a spaduccia di Armanduccio? Ehm, senza offesa Armand ma.. la verità è la verità, no?"

_**Armand: **_"Beh da ragazzino ho preso qualche lezione … poi mi sono misurato con mia nipote e …. Certo che sono in un mare di guai, speriamo bene!"

_**Australia:**_ " Primo sangue, Secondo sangue... bleah! Baaaaah! Pensate a quanto darete da lavorare alle cameriere di palazzo Jarjayes... con tutto sto spargimento di sangue ihihih!"

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand … Armand!"

_**Armand: **_"Calmati Anna, pensa al nostro bambino!"

_**Anna: **_"Non ci riesco Armand … non ci riesco…"

_**Australia:**_ " No no... a questo punto mi sarebbe piaciuta l'idea di vedere André... piegare l'arrogante di sto Conte di Nichelino! Tze'! Oltre ad essersi comportato come un cafone.. ha pure altamente offesa la nostra Oscarina! Ma stiamo scherzando? Grrrr senza parlare poi di come si riferisce alla dolce Anna e ai suoi 1.5figli!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, il Conte Nichelino ha sfidato lo zio, non André!"

_**Perla: **_"Suvvia Oscar, sei così fiscale!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella, con tutto il rispetto ma non potete capire, visto che non appartenete al mio tempo."

_**Elektra:**_ Bravo Carletto, sei vero Jarjayes. Con i tuoi calci, sistemi tutti."

_**Australia:**_ "Si! Che bello vedere la famiglia unita per proteggerla! E la scena dolcissima di Carletto col suo papà…"

_**Carlo:**_ "Madame, io ho il dovere di difendere la mia famiglia. Nessuno deve osare ad importunare mio padre e mia madre, altrimenti dovrà vedersela con me!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma che bravo che sei! … André, usa sempre il tuo grado e titolo. Anche se sei stato adottato, ormai sei un nobile anche tu. Nessuno deve più trattarti male, con superiorità. Tu eri già nobile d'animo, che vale molto di un di un titolo."

_**Alain: **_"Oh Madame, le Vostre parole mi commuovono, grazie!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Emm … scusami André ma debbo conversare in privato con il tuo amico Alain…"

_**Alain: **_"Prego Elektra …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Alain …"

_**Alain: **_"Elektra, sono qui, volete dirmi qualcosa?"

_**Elektra:**_ " Quanto mi fai ridere, quando parli delle tette di Oscar, che sono diventate enormi, però non farti sentire ne da lei, ne da André, altrimenti "i tuoi gioielli di famiglia " faranno un brutta fine!"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih ih … ma io non glielo dico mica ad André o al Comandante! Non ho alcuna intenzione di passare a miglior vita, desidero conoscere mio figlio. Però la Generalessa ha tirato fuori proprio un bel paio di tette! Ih ih …."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ah ah ah …. Ovvio, è incinta!"

_**Laura:**_ "Noooo pure il cognato o' puorc ...ma Generale ma.. ma.. ma...mai na gioia?! Che poi,da ottimo stratega avete insegnato benissimo a vostra figlia,se poi aggiungiamo che ha la marcia in più di essere donna,avete il meglio del meglio."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Madame Madame! Povero me! Ahhhh ma è tutta colpa delle Arpie se la mia famiglia non ha un attimo di pace."

_**Laura:**_ "Non me ne voglia Generale,ma io sto scalpitando per sapere come prosegue e poi,finalmente ,non avete sbraitato contro i due poveri sposini...ihihih non avrà sembrato loro vero ihihih…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, come saprete le Arpie si sono dedicate a una nuova "one", hanno deciso di narrare l'ennesima marachella di Oscar e Andrè, infatti ci hanno catapultati nel 1766, quindi "Avventura " è stata pubblicata con leggero ritardo.

_**Laura:**_ "Eh si! Ahimé... ci hanno lasciati così... a sospirare, speriamo che tutta si risolva senza spargimento di sangue, altrimenti per la marchesa saranno guai."

_**Generale:**_ "Dannazione a quelle due Arpie."

_**Laura:**_ "Generale,le storie delle due arpie mi fanno tanta compagnia, mi diverte sapere come vivevate,i vostri usi ,le sue strategie da grande stratega qual è, ma io le consiglio di calmarsi o le sue coronarie ne risentiranno,poi fa zaaac e addio nipote."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, spero che stiate scherzando?! Sono un generale che pretende la sua discendenza e poi io sono calmo, calmissimo... più di così!"

_**Australia:**_ "Eheh vecchiaccio, sei insopportabile ma devo darti atto che la famiglia è importante per te, meno male!"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che lo è, Gattaccia! E poi invero non mi aspettavo un complimento da parte Vostra…"

_**Australia:**_ "Accontentati, questo e l unico complimento che ti farò mai! Ahaha! Pensavo na cosa, vecchio scimunito: magari la pom pom o Armandina potrebbero .. andar bene all idiota di Maurizio? Li vedrei accoppiati molto bene ihihi. Non credo potrebbero mai fare quello che la cornacchia fuori di testa ha fatto.. ahah ah …"  
_**Generale:**_ "Umm … però … che idea! Debbo riconoscere che mi avete dato un ottimo suggerimento!"

_**Australia:**_ " E rilassati: il tuo .. stallone da riproduzione nessuno lo tocca! Ihihijo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio! André si deve concentrare esclusivamente su mia figlia, altrimenti sono guai!"

_**Australia:**_ "Jo, ho da diti delle cose…"

_**Joséphine: **_Dite Madamigella!"

_**Australia:**_ "Tesoro, non spaventare troppo Charles... che se si stressa... ci saranno ripercussioni pure su... petit Charles! Suuuu, tranquilla! Nessuno fara nulla, te lo assicuro. O meglio, vero arpie? Verooooo?! Su, riassicuriamo la nostra Jo flagello di dio!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Le vedete Madamigella? Con quelle due, c'è poco da essere tranquilli."

_**Australia:**_ "Umm … hai ragione! … Oscar riguardo te, riconosco che sei degna figlia di quel rompipalle ma bravo stratega di tuo padre! E .. poi comunque diciamola tutta. Il mio tesoruccio che salva la giornata, organizza la trappola.., che uomo, che ingegno... ahhhh, se non fossi già sposato, moltooooo sposato con la tua Sabrina e .. con un primogenito in arrivo... chissà tesoruccio! Chissa! Ihihihih…"

_**Alain: **_"Beh … le cose sono andate in questo modo perché le nostre Arpie hanno deciso così, comunque sappiate che per me sarebbe stato un onore se …."

_**Sabrina: **_"SE?! ALAIN! MA COME OSI?! …NANNY, PRESTAMI IL TUO MATTARELLO!"

_**Nanny: **_"Ecco … tieni cara, e mi raccomando, picchia duro, dai una bella lezione a tuo marito!"

_**Sabrina: **_"ALAIN ORA TI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"

_**Alain: **_"No no Sabrina …"

_**Australia:**_ "SABRINAAA LASCIA IL MIO TESORUCCIO!"

_**Sabrina: **_"VOI TACETE! …. ALAIN VIENI QUIII!"

_**Alain: **_"AIUTOOOO …"

_**Aizram: **_"Ah ah ah …. Terry, Alain e Sabrina sono scappati!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah … Aizram, Alain è scappato ma Sabrina lo insegue! Ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Oh no, povero tesoruccio!"

_**Generale: **_"E' stata tutta colpa Vostra Gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Zut! Scimunito! Vabbè nel prossimo siparietto vedrò cosa è successo al mio povero tesoruccio!... Arpie, non vedo l'ora che la trappola funzioni! Sto disgraziato di un fetente di Maurizio.. rimpiangerà lui di aver mai messo piede a Parigi! Ahaha. Oh, quasi dimenticavo, Armand! Non è ..che nel siparietto tu riesca a passare un secondo da solo con la tua amata.. mannaggia a ste Arpieeeeee! Ma che altro vogliono? Farti arrivare esaurito al matrimonio? Sai na cosa, per me ... mhhh… non e che ti impediranno di avere la "prima notte di nozze"? Sai, cattive come sono ihihih…"

_**Armand: **_"Sig … temo che possa accadere di tutto!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Caro fratello puoi sempre recitare il rosario, magari lassù qualcuno ti ascolta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"AUGUSTIN!"

_**Australia:**_ " Arpie Arpie, so che in fondo in fondo, moltooooooo in fondo siete buone... lascio tutto nelle vostre mani! Ihih…"

_**Aizram: **_"Ovvio!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah ah …"


	198. Chapter 198

Dei nipoti sorprendenti

Guardo mia cognata Carolina danzare con il Conte svedese, mi sporgo un poco verso la mia dolce sposa, avvicino il mio viso al suo e dico alla mia regina: "Non Vi pare Maestà che Vostra sorella abbia fatto amicizia con il Conte di Fersen? ... Umm ... Non vorrei che anche lei rimanesse affascinata da quell'uomo ..."

"Luigi, mia sorella è piuttosto...uhm...come dire... Insomma no, sono certa di no!"

"Mia Regina, sappiano che nessuna dama resiste al fascino dello svedese e non vorrei che Vostra sorella ne rimanesse soggiogata."

"No no Luigi. Sono più che sicura!"

"Umm ... prima li ho osservati, e ho visto Carolina sorriderli un poco troppo ... come anche Voi danzavate allegramente con il Conte!"dico con un leggero tono di rimprovero, mia moglie balla troppo con il conte svedese, e lo guarda in un modo …..

"Luigi...Voi non mi fate mai ballare! Se ho ballato con il conte è solo colpa Vostra."

"Ma Voi lo sapete che non mi piace ballare?! Però ... sinceramente preferirei che non ballaste con lo svedese."

"Luigi! E con chi dovrei ballare? Madame Oscar ormai non può più prestarsi a tenermi compagnia ... Voi non volete ballare ... cosa dovrei fare? Stare qui seduta tutta la sera?! No, no e poi no!" rispondo scocciata e indispettita. Ma non poteva capitarmi un marito un poco più vivace?!

"Si .. si ... ecco ... avete ragione mia regina ... però ... vedete, non mi piace come Vi guarda quell'uomo."

"Ah ... e come mi guarderebbe, di grazia?!"

"Ecco io ... Antonietta, guardate! Appena Vostra sorella Carolina ha lasciato il Conte di Fersen, tutte le dame fanno a gara per danzare con lui ..."

"Beh ... è senza dubbio un ottimo ballerino, lui. Il migliore con cui abbia mai danzato! Mi pare ovvio che sia circondato di ochette starnazzanti che anelano un suo sguardo! Invece ... dovreste essere Voi al centro dell'attenzione! Dovreste imparare dal conte!"

"Ecco io ... ho avuto i migliori precettori di danza però ... a me il ballo non mi è mai piaciuto. Oh guardate! Vostra sorella viene da questa parte!"

"Bene ... meglio. Magari lei riuscirà a convincervi a ballare! E poco importa che a Voi non piaccia! Il Re deve ballare! Tutte quelle ochette dovrebbero sbavare per ballare con Voi, invece nulla! Luigi ... dovete fare qualcosa!"

"Ma fare cosa?!"

"Ballare Luigi, ballare!"

Avanzo a passo deciso, mi avvicino a mio cognato e dico: "Buona sera Giggino! Come state?"

"Buonasera Carolina! Spero Vi stiate divertendo questa sera!"

"Diciamo di si. Giggì, Vi invito a danzare nu poco con me."

"Ma ... Carolina ... io non ballo mai!" dico preoccupato. "Non ho praticamente mai ballato in pubblico...povero me!"

"Avete detto mai? Nemmeno il giorno delle Vostre nozze?"

"Beh ... si ...si ...quella è stata l'unica occasione in cui ho ballato!"

"Ecco, questa sarà la seconda!" guardo mia sorella e continuo: "Tu permetti, non è vero Antonietta?"

"Ma certo Carolina, fai pure! E stai attenta ai tuoi piedini ... ho un brutto ricordo del ballo del nostro matrimonio ..." dico sospirandoed alzando gli occhi al cielo. Mi sono ritrovata i piedini martoriati dai pestoni di Luigi, un vero supplizio!

"OhhhAntoniè ma non credi di essere nu poco scucciante? Giggì, andiamo!"

"Scucciante?! Poi mi dirai ... Carolina!"

"Prego Cognata!" dico alzandomi e porgendo il braccio a mia cognata. E speriamo che vada tutto bene!

Porgo la mano a mio cognato e mentre mi allontano mi volto, guardo mia sorella e rispondo: "Scucciante significa fastidiosa, brontolona. Su suAntoniè e non fare chilla faccia! ... Giggino, sono sicura che non mi pesterai i piedi anche perché non ti conviene, sono armata! Ih ih ..."

"A ... Armata! Come sarebbe armata?! Carolina ... forse è meglio lasciare stare. Io sto molto meglio seduto tranquillo!" rispondo preoccupato, si dice che mia cognata abbia davvero sparato al marito …. Io ci tengo alla mia reale salute, sono un uomo pacifico.

"UèGiggì! Ormai tutti ci guardano, volete fare una brutta figuraccia piantando qui davanti all'intera corte di forbicioni la regina delle due Sicilie?"

"In effetti ... ci sto pensando Cognata!"

"Quindi ho ragione di pretendere stu ballo!" dico mentre mi soffermo al centro della sala.

"E sia ... prego Carolina!" dico facendo cenno all'orchestra di iniziare a suonare.

Ballo con mio cognato e tra un volteggio e l'altro dico: "UèGiggì, però! ... Sapete danzare meglio de lu svedese."

"Carolina ... non prendetemi in giro. Sono goffo ed impacciato ... e Vi ho già pestato i piedi un paio di volte!" dico mesto. "So benissimo quali sono le mie capacità."

"Davvero! Che strano io ho solo sentito che siete impacciato! ... Comunque Giggì se ballaste nu poco più spesso, fareste invidia a chiunque anche a chille antipatico de lu svedese!"

"Carolina ... non prendetemi in giro. Il Conte di Fersen è tutta un'altra cosa ... è bello, affascinante, estroso, galante ... io no ... purtroppo no!" dico rassegnato, e poi so benissimo che mia moglie è affascinata da Fersen, come tutte le donne della corte! Credo che solo Madame Oscar non sia stata soggiogata dal suo fascino.

"Non lo siete perché non volete esserlo! .. Su suGiggì concentratevi!"

"Si si ... mi concentro ... certo ... uff ... che fatica!"

"Ah ahah ... Ma quale fatica! Ma non vedete che i parassiti di corte stanno tutti a guardarci? Non Vi hanno tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno un istante. Magari, adesso capiscono chi comanda qui!"

"Beh ... comando io ... più o meno ... in questo momento comanda il ministro delle finanze ... "

"Giggì a proposito delle finanze di corte ... Vuje avita taglià le spese."

"Carolina ... parlate francese, Vi prego!"

"Emm .. sisiGiggetto avete ragione! Dunque ciò che volevo dirti ... beh, meglio che ti dia del tu,accusì ci capiamo meglio, ti dispiace?"

"No no ma che dite…"

"Perfetto! Però pretendo che ti scrolli di dosso le formalità…"

"In che senso?" domando timoroso mentre cerco di restare concentrato su questo ballo. Che fatica, e non ricordo neppure tutti i passi!

"Nel senso che nemmeno tu devi darmi del Voi, capito Giggino?"

"Emm … ecco … non è molto semplice ma ci proverò."

"Bravo Giggino!"

"Ecco, ditemi cosa volete dirmi?"

"OhhhGiggì ma sii capa tosta?!"

"Capa cosa?"

"Tosta, tosta Giggino!"

"Non comprendo …"

"E dammi del tu! Gggì, non è poi tanto difficile! Eh?!"

"Si si va bene ci proverò, Ca Carolina! … Dunque di cosa … vuoi … parlarmi?"

"Ecco, bravo! Così va decisamente meglio. Ascoltami cognato è che intorno a voi ci sono troppi dissipatori e non va bene! Come hai detto prima, qui comanda il ministro delle finanze, ma se siete in deficit cosa può fare quel poveretto?!"

"Quel poveretto ... deve riuscire a risanare il bilancio ... e quel poveretto è piuttosto ben pagato!"

"Quel poveretto per poter risanare le finanze, devi innanzitutto tagliare gli stipendi a cominciare da quello dei Polignac."

"Ecco...sisi! Magari!" dico speranzoso. Quella famiglia mi costa uno sproposito!

"Quindi concordi con me che i Polignac siano dei parassiti?"

"Si ... si ... certo! Ma Antonietta ci tiene così tanto alla sua amica ..."

"Quindi l'unica scema è Antonietta e tu si nu poco più giudizioso! Bene, quindi la faccenda sarà risolta entro stanotte! ... Emm ... Volevo dire entro domani mattina..."

"Quale faccenda? Carolina ... cosa hai in mente?! Non vorrai farmi discutere con Antonietta!"

"Quella di liberare la corte dai Polignac! ... Da lei e da altri come lei!"

"Carolina ... Antonietta si arrabbierà tantissimo! Ed io non intendo arrabbiarmi! Sappilo!"

"Lascia fare me. Vedrai che quella femmina non la vedremo più a gironzolare intorno a quella sprovveduta di mia sorella! Ahiii Giggì fa nu poco di attenzione! Stavolta mi ahi davvero pestato il piede!"

"Oh ... scusami ... non volevo! Oh Carolina … sono davvero mortificato, lo sapevo che prima o poi ti avrei pestato i piedini!

"Fa nulla... ma la prossima volta statà accorte ... emmm ... stai attento! .. Giggino, credo che quel gruppo di gentiluomini stiano sparlando di me, forse meglio dire di te... perfavore fa del tuo meglio e balla come non hai mai fatto in vita tua!"

"Carolina ... io più di questo non so fare! Si chiederanno perchè io stia ballando con te ... e non con mia moglie, con cui non ballo mai…"

"E noi non diamo retta alle male lingue. Lassamele parlà!" (lasciamoli parlare)Tanto nelle corti non sanno fare altro!"

"Sarà ... ih ih ..."

Un gentiluomo tra un sorseggio e l'altro dice all'amico: "Se il Re di Francia si cimenta nel ballo allora significa che io sono un grande ballerino! Ih ih ... Ma guardatelo quanto è ridicolo!"

"Già ... e poi balla con la cognata ... che sia la sua amante?! Ah ahah!"

"Chi? la regina delle due Sicilie? Ma cosa dite! Duca non Vi siete reso conto che quella donna è un vulcano? Cosa ci farebbe con un inetto simile!"

"Non lo so ... ma il Re non balla mai con nessuna dama, se balla con quella ... un motivo ci sarà!"

"Forse l'Imperatrice è venuta dal suo Regno per farsi pestare i suoi regali piedini dal Re di Francia! Ah ahah ..."

"Aha ha haha ... brindiamo ai piedini della Regina!"

"Si! Ai piedini reali! E alla regina e lo svedese! Ah ahah ..."

"Carolina, quei gentiluomini non si sono ancora stancati di ridere di noi …"

" Giggì, e noi li lasamme stà! Ih ih …"

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Li lasciamo fare!"

"Si .. si .. Ih ihih … Carolina, mi dispiace davvero che il tuo regno sia tanto lontano dal mio."

"Perché? Spiegati Giggino!"

"Ecco vorrei che venissi più spesso a corte,i sei così simpatica e hai il dono di alleggerirmi questi balli noiosi."

"Anche tu sii simpatico assaje! … Emm molto simpatico."

"Grazie Carolina! Probabilmete sei una delle poche persone sincere che frequentano Versailles. Spero che ti intrattenga almeno per qualche mese."

"Oh ti ringrazio cognato ma vedi, manco da Napoli da diverso tempo, credo che sarò tua ospite non più di un mese."

"Peccato!"

"Grazie Giggino! …. A proposito, ho una questione importante da risolvere…"

"Un'altra Carolina?"

"Si, un'altra …"

"Di cosa si tratta?"

"Ecco … è una questione di …. Igiene personale."

"Igiene personale?! Spiegati!"

"Vedi, qui alla tua reggia non mancano di certo le comodità, però …"

"Però?!"

Come però?! Secondo te non manca nulla?!"

"Assolutamente no, Carolina! … Qui siamo a Versailles, la più bella reggia di tutta Europa, costruita dal mio avo, Louis , Louis quatorze il Re Sole!"

"Giggì, manca lu bidet!"

"Lu bidet? Ma...Carolina! Qui da noi ... ecco ... ci sono i cespugli per certe attività! A Versailles i cortigiani sono abituati ad usare i giardini per i loro bisogni corporali!" dico imbarazzato.

"A Giggì ma cosa dici?! Li cespugli! Ma dico, possibile ca nu regno come lu tuo deve adattarsi come se fosse ancora nel medioevo? Giggì devi farmi immediatamente installare nella mia stanza da bagno lu bidet. E ti consiglio di farne mettere anche uno nella tua toilette, vedrai, quando l'avrai utilizzato non potrai farne più a meno."

"Cosa?! No no ... mi basta già dover fare le mie cose in pubblico! Ci manca solo che debba farmi toccare lì dal primo camerista di corte! Scordatelo!" rispondo deciso, mentre cerco invano di mantenere il tempo di questo ballo.

"No no un momento! Vuoi dire che tu ... tu ... fai certe cose in pubblico? Uè ma acca site ascite pazzi! ... Giggì e nu fare chilla faccia. Ho detto che qui siete tutti matti. Possibile che tu ... tu ... oh ma che schifo! Ma nu ti metti a scurnio?"

"A scurnio?! Ma..." dico perplesso. "Cosa significa?"

"Vergogna Giggino vergogna!"

"Ehm...ecco...vedi...io...in effetti...ma il protocollo di corte è fatto così!"

"Ma va vuje e sto protocollo! UèGiggì, secondo me acca tutti comandano tranne tu e chillà povera cretina di mia sorella."

"Già..." dico sconsolato.

"Ohhh finalmente hai capito! Allora Giggino, darai ordine immediatamente a farmi avere stu benedetto bidet?"

"Cosa?! Ma allora Carolina non hai capito! Non si può! Il protocollo non lo prevede!"

"Giggì, adesso aggiò (ho) capito perché sei diventato lu zimbello di sti pagliacci! Giggì, tu si lu re solo perché t'hanno messo na corona in testa ma con li fatti nu si nisciuno! Giggì ... niscino significa, nessuno." dico adirata mentre involontariamente pesto un piede a mio cognato.

"Ahi! Carolina! Che male!"

"Scusami ... nemmeno io aggio fatto a posta! … Se vuje vivete ancora all'età della pietra e quindi io non potrò avere nu bidet, ciò significa che pretendo almeno una tinozza adeguata per lavarmi là!"

"Una tinozza? Si si ... certo! Però fai attenzione che non venga una camerista a lavarti ... là! Credo che secondo il protocollo tale onore spetti alla mia cara zia Adelaide"

"Oh ma allora accà nu (qua non ) ce siamo capiti? Giggì, io non voglio a niscino. Ma davvero siete pazzi?!"

"È il protocollo..." dico con estrema serenità.

"Giggino, ascoltami, nessun regolamento vieta in nessuna corte di chiudersi a chiave nella toilette. Sappi che ho già cacciato dalla mia stanza la tua cara zietta e tutte le cortigiane che volevano vedere li fatti miei."

"Povero me! Verranno a lagnarsi! Carolina...devi avere pazienza!"

"Non vedo come potrei, e poi dammi una sola ragione perché dovrei sopportare tanta invadenza?"

"Ecco … perché … Carolina, sono certo che le mie care zie verranno a lamentarsi, e con loro molte altre dame di corte!"

"Ah Giggì, allora dovrai pazientare tu, non io. Perché non ho nessuna intenzione di cedere, capito?"

"Si, si … ma tu, tu pazienza un poco."

"Più paziente di così?! Su avanti Giggì, e facimme l'ultimo ballo alla faccia di chi ci sta guardando! ...Ah ahah ..."

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Sono in sala d'armi con mio fratello Augustin, mi allena, tra un affondo e l'altro dico: "Augustin … è tutto inutile … tanto non lo batterò mai."

"Zitto e continua ad attaccarmi!" rispondo deciso mentre cerco di istruire mio fratello, con risultati alquanto deludenti. Insomma, non è un incapace, ma in confronto a me …. O a Oscar ….. è un buono a nulla. Beh no, buoni a nulla sono i miei generi! Tutti eccetto Andrè ovviamente!

" … Augustin … tanto so cosa stai … pensando?"

"Cosa?"

"Che sono un buono a nulla."

"Umm … avrei mai immaginato che avessi la capacità di leggere il pensiero!"  
"Avanti … Augustin .. puff … puff … è inutile che mi prenda in giro … Ma … a che serve, tanto ne uscirò sconfitto …"

"Ma che razza di Jarjayes sei?! Vuoi che quell'uomo ti porti via tua moglie?"

"Certo che no. Anna è mia. Nessuno me la porterà via …nemmeno quel dissoluto di fratello che si ritrova."

Assisto all'allenamento di mio padre con lo zio, ascolto la loro conversazione e ribatto: "Bravo Padre! Così si parla! Nessuno vi porterà via mia madre ed io voglio vivere accanto a Voi!"

Sorrido e tra un affondo e l'atro ribatto: "Sentito Amand? A quanto pare tuo figlio è più combattivo di te. Avanti .. su attacca!"

" … Puff … puff … non riesco a tenerti testa …"

"Con un po' di allenamento vedrai … ce la farai …"

"… Non ci riuscirò mai a raggiungere il tuo …. Livello …"

Tra un affondo e l'altro, ribatto: "Dimentichi che per tutta la mia vita non ho fatto altro che impugnare la spada …"

"Ed io il rosario e il brevario…"

"A tutto c'è rimedio mio caro fratello! … Certo che Carlo è un vero Jarjayes, forte, deciso, coraggioso e testardo. Chissà come sarà il mio nipotino?!"

"… Come vuoi che … sia? Con un nonno e dei genitori soldati non potrà che essere forte e coraggioso."

"Ci puoi giurare!"

Percorro il corridoio, vedo Anna dirigersi in sala d'armi, la raggiungo, sono dietro di lei, la chiamo: "Anna!"

Sento la voce di mia cognata, mi volto e con tono mesto rispondo: "Marguerite! Oh Marguerite!"

Prendo le sue mani e quasi ad accarezzarle sussurro: "Su, dai Anna, stai tranquilla, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà."

Scoppio in un pianto liberatorio, l'abbraccio e tra i singhiozzi ribatto: "Oh Marguerite! … Temo per il mio Armand!", sento le braccia di Marguerite stringermi a se, lei è una donna davvero forte e decisa.

Accarezzo la sua testa e dico: "Non piangere … lo sai che fai del male alla tua creatura."

"Si … ma come faccio?! … Ho paura Marguerite."

"Lo so. Ma dimmi, dove stai andando?"

"In sala d'armi, voglio vedere Armand."

"Anna, non credo che sia il caso di andarci. Armand potrebbe emozionarsi e non è questo il momento, non credi?"

"Hai ragione ma io non riesco a rimanere tranquilla in camera."

Poso il braccio sulle spalle di Anna e rispondo: "Su figliola … vieni con me!"

"Dove?"

"Devo dare disposizione per la cena, vuoi aiutarmi?"

"… Sniff … si … si … però … Marguerite, voglio vedere cosa succede in sala d'armi. Ti prometto che non mi farò vedere da Armand … mi accompagni?"

"E va bene. Dai, andiamo!"

Percorriamo mestamente il corridoio, siamo ancora lontani dalla sala d'armi ma udiamo il tintinnio delle lame e la voce di Augustin.

"Forza fratello … più deciso, avanti, fatti sotto e attaccami!"

Mi impegno più che posso ma Augustin non ha rivali, con affanno ribatto: " Non potrò mai competere con te …"

"Possiedi la stoffa dei Jarjayes, ti manca solo un poco di allenamento! … Avanti, non arrenderti e continua così!"

"… Durante il viaggio mi hai sempre detto che mi avresti allenato …"

"Già … prendimi in parola perché è quello che farò d'ora in avanti!"

"Marguerite ed io facciamo capolino in sala d'armi, osservo il mio Armand e mio cognato, i miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime, sussurro: "Non potrà mai farcela, mio fratello è un abile spadaccino." Osservo Armand, tutto sudato, in maniche di camicia, mentre cerca di mettere in difficoltà il fratello maggiore, che però è tutta un'altra cosa! Povero amore mio!

Marguerite, sussurra appena: "C'è anche Carlo, meglio che non ci vedano, su vieni con me!"

Con la mano mi asciugo le lacrime, rispondo: "Hai ragione …" lascio la sala, sento la voce di mio figlio che incoraggia suo padre. " Bravo Padre! … Se continuerete in questo modo, sono sicuro che batterete quel fellone di zio che mi ritrovo!"

"Sentito tuo figlio, Armand?! … Dai … attaccami ancora!"

Sento la fronte imperlata di sudore, mentre le parole di mio figlio e di mio fratello mi spronano a reagire, attacco e tra un affondo e l'altro rispondo: " Proteggerò la mia famiglia a costo della mia vita …"

"E' ciò che volevo sentirti dire fratello. Avanti … continua così!"

Ascolto le ultime parole, quelle di Armand mi emoziono ancora di più, piango mentre mia cognata mi prende per mano e mi sorride con dolcezza.

È sera, siamo tutti riuniti per la cena che ormai è giunta a termine, ci sono tutti, anche Victor, Elena e sua zia.

"Marguerite, Oscar e André non sono rientrati. Sono preoccupato, vorrei sapere se è tutto a posto.Possibile che non abbiamo ancora avuto loro notizie?" dico posando il tovagliolo sul tavolo mentre termino di gustare il dolce al cioccolato preparato da Nanny.

"No, Augustin ... non abbiamo avuto alcuna notizia."

Guardo la mia Marguerite, bellissima nel suo abito semplice, con voce tranquilla ma sguardo preoccupato. Io la conosco, lei è brava a nascondere le proprie emozioni, ma a me basta uno sguardo per comprenderla.

"E se fosse accaduto qualcosa? Marguerite... non è rientrato neppure Soisson! Io vado a cercarli!" mi alzo dal tavolo deciso, facendo quasi cadere la sedia a terra."

"Ti prego marito mio, calmati!"

"Marguerite, non ci riesco, sono davvero preoccupato, è tardi, Parigi non è sicura di notte e di Oscar ancora nessuna notizia."

Victor ribatte: "Generale, scusate se mi intrometto ma non dovete dimenticare che Vostra figlia non è una donna qualsiasi e poi con lei ci sono ben tre soldati che la proteggono."

"Victor, hai perfettamente ragione ma dimentichi che mia figlia è gravida di ben sei mesi e se dovesse accaderle qualcosa non potrei mai perdonarmelo."

"Augustin dove vai?"

"Non lo so Marguerite. A Parigi. Forse nella loro caserma. Accidenti! Perché non sono rientrati?!"

"Non lo so! ... Ma non è il caso che ti agiti in questo modo! Augustin,come ha detto poco fa Victor, con nostra figlia c'è suo marito, quindi rilassati."

"Ma Marguerite! Come fai a sentirti tanto tranquilla?! E se fossero stati attaccati?! Parigi non è sicura, lo sai!"

"Augustin! ... Oscar e André sono andati a Parigi stamattina e i ribelli non attaccano in pieno giorno ma di notte. E poi non dimenticare che con loro ci sono anche i due soldati."

"Marguerite...ma perché non sono rientrati?! Io vado a cercarli. Porto con me alcuni uomini di casa. Devo sapere!"

"Augustin!" vedo mio fratello alzarsi di scatto dalla tavola, anch'io mi alzo e dico: "Aspetta, vengo con te."

"Armand no. Tu resti qui. Devi essere riposato per domani mattina ... nel caso in cui il piano di Oscar non fosse andato a buon fine. Charles e Louis, verrete voi due con me!"

"Noi signore?!" domandiamo in coro, scambiandoci uno sguardo perplesso.

Joséphine ribatte: "Ma Padre cosa dite? Come ha appena detto mia madre, Parigi di notte è diventata molto pericolosa..."

"E vorresti farmi andare da solo?!" Dico deciso.

Antony ribatte: "Madre, il nonno ha ragione, non può recarsi a Parigi da solo. Nonno, verremo anche noi con te, vero George?"

"Certo Antony! Più siamo e più sarà sicuro!"

Stringo sotto il tavolo la mano di Elena, mi alzo anch'io e dico: "Generale, anch'io sarò dei Vostri."

"Oh...bene. Mi fa piacere! Allora andiamo!"

Ci alziamo tutti da tavola, mia zia dice con tono solenne: "Pregherò per tutti Voi affinché torniate a palazzo sani e salvi. Ma voi prima di uscire ... PENTITEVI!" dico puntando l'indice.

Il Generale ribatte stizzito: "Oh Zia! Non è il momento!"

"Augustin, è sempre il momento per raccomandare l'anima a Nostro Signore. E se voi tutti non doveste fare più ritorno?"

Sento le parole della Zia, non resisto e compio meccanicamente un gesto di scaramanzia, Marguerite mi vede e mi lancia una brutta occhiata. Ma io non sono superstizioso però …. La Zia Marie Clotilde con le sue cantilene, sembra un corvaccio porta guai!

Armand ribatte stizzito: "Zia! Possibile che dobbiate sempre mortificarci con i Vostri discorsi?"

Guardo negli occhi mio nipote e continuo: "Ciò che sta accadendo è soltanto colpa tua. Se tu non avessi abbandonato il tuo abito talare, non sarebbe successo nulla."

Mio fratello si gira verso mia zia e urla: "ADESSO è TROPPO! ZIA CLOTILDE, SE ANCHE VOI AVESTE ABBANDONATO LA VOSTRA VESTE,SONO SICURO CHE SARESTE STATA MENO ACIDA!"

"MA COME TI PERMETTI?!"

"MI PERMETTO ECCOME! ZIA, I VOSTRI DISCORSI MI HANNO DAVVERO STANCATO!" dico agli uomini. " E adesso andiamo a cercare mia figlia!"

"AUGUSTIN SEI PRIVO DI EDUCAZIONE! PENTITI AUGUSTIN!"

"SI, CERTO! MA PRIMA PENTITEVI VOI …"

"IO? E SI PUO' SAPERE PER COSA DOVREI PENTIRMI?"

"PER AVER RESO EUNUCHIO UN UOMO!"

"AHHHHH VIA! VIA! VAI A CERCARE TUA FIGLIA!"

"E' QUELLO CHE FARO'! … Signori, andiamo!"

"Aspettate nonno, Antony ed io dobbiamo armarci, prendo le pistole."

"Antony, oltre alle pistole, portate con voi anche le spade."

"Si, certo Nonno!"

Guardo mia suocera, la madre del mio caro George, e con tono preoccupato dico: "Oh Madame Joséphine … ho tanta paura!"

"Anch'io … anch'io cara…"

Osservo ogni singolo movimento del mio Auuuugustin e penso: "che uomo … che maschio! Ahhh beata sua moglie! Che donna fortunata!"

Osservo Madame Battista, quella donna non mi piace affatto, non è per nulla come quell'anima candida di sua nipote … ha lo sguardo da peccatrice, e poi durante la cena non ha fatto altro che guardare mio nipote Augustin. Sono sicura che farebbe carte false pur di entrare nel suo letto. Ahhh ma stasera stessa parlerò con lei. Le farò recitate il Rosario e dovrà pentirsi dei suoi pensieri impuri.

"Marguerite, noi andiamo. Tu non preoccuparti e non aspettarci!" dico deciso mentre infilo la mantella pronto a uscire e salire in sella ad Hannibal, seguito dai miei generi e nipoti. Certo che ho davvero una bella famiglia. L'unico che non si è offerto è quello smidollato di Maxime … ma pazienza!

Saliamo tutti sui cavalli, prendiamo delle lanterne ed usciamo dal cortile di palazzo.

Percorriamo al trotto la strada che ci separa da Parigi, ormai è troppo buio per lanciare i cavalli al galoppo. Giunti in città, attraversiamo alcune vie per raggiungere la caserma di Oscar. Spero davvero che siano qui e che non sia accaduto nulla.

Siamo un piccolo gruppo di uomini radunati in un viottolo di Parigi, siamo armati di bastoni e forconi, all'improvviso vediamo avvicinarsi sei uomini a cavallo, dico ai miei compagni: "Guardate quelli! Sono dei maledettissimi nobili …"

"Si. Adesso gli faremo mangiare la polvere, dobbiamo derubarli e ammazzarli!"

"Dovranno tornare morti nei loro palazzi."

In coro urlano: "ACCERCHIAMOLI!"

Siamo giunti a Parigi, ci aggiriamo tra le vie, quando vediamo sbucare da un vicolo una decina di uomini armati di bastoni, inveiscono contro di noi, si avvicinano correndo e ci accerchiano.

Sento la voce di mio fratello alle spalle. "Antony, è un agguato in piena regola! ... Tiriamo fuori le armi!"

"George, facciamo vedere di che pasta siamo fatti!"

Spalanco gli occhi e dico a mio cognato: "Louis ... ci hanno circondati! … Spero di tornare a palazzo sano e salvo dalla mia Joséphine..."

"Charles … ma ti sembra questo il momento di pensare a tua moglie?!"

"Oddio! Con noi ci sono i miei figli!" dico preoccupato, George e Antony … chissà come se la cavano con le armi!

"Almeno gli hai affiancati dei maestri d'armi?"

"Si, però! Temo per la loro vita!"

"Charles ma cosa dici! Siamo usciti da situazioni ben peggiori …"

"Si … certo … però … ma più che per me, mi preoccupo dell'incolumità dei miei figli!"

"Charles …. a vederli così … i tuoi figli sono molto più abili di noi!"

Sentiamo la voce del Generale che ordina a gran voce: "SGUAINATE LE SPADE! QUESTI MALVIVENTI NON POSSONO NULLA CONTRO DI NOI! ... ANTONY, GEORGE, SPERO CHE SIATE PIU' ABILI DI VOSTRO PADRE!"

George sguaina la spada e ribatte: "Ci potete giurare Nonno!"

Antony continua: "Vedrete, sarete fiero di noi!"

"Lo spero. E TU VICTOR TIENITI IN GUARDIA!"

"Sissignore!"

Sento un uomo afferrarmi il mantello, nel tentativo di disarcionarmi. Tiro un calcio e lo colpisco con lo sperone dello stivale. Con la spada riesco a tenere lontani alcuni assalitori, vedo però i miei generi in evidente difficoltà. Duellare a cavallo è davvero troppo per loro. temo proprio che dovrò insegnare loro anche questo …. Che fatica! Ma li porterò nella mia caserma, con i miei uomini!

"CHARLES, LOUIS! FATE ATTENZIONE!" urlo avvicinandomi a loro e facendo impennare Hannibal per allontanare questi villici. Per fortuna che Hannibal è un cavallo ben addestrato e nulla lo scompone. Mi sento strattonare, mi volto di scatto e la mia povera parrucca cade a terra, calpestata dagli zoccoli dei cavalli. I miei nipoti sono una vera sorpresa, con pochi gesti, precisi e misurati, riescono a tenere a bada gli assalitori. Di sicuro non hanno preso da Charles!

Uno dei assalitori urla: "SPORCO ARISTOCRATICO … HAI PERSO LA TUA NOBILE PARRUCCA!"

L'altro inveisce: "Guardalo è spennato come un vecchio tacchino."

Mi avvento sull'uomo che mi ha lanciato l'ultimo epiteto e con un colpo deciso lo disarmo facendo volare via il suo bastone, con un altro scatto deciso disarmo anche l'altro, punto la lama alla gola e digrigno: "Hai visto cosa è capace di fare un vecchio tacchino?"

Il suo complice urla: "SCAPPIAMO!"

I miei due assalitori fuggono mentre vedo alcuni uomini accerchiare Girodelle, lo strattonano, alzano dei bastoni contro di lui. Corro in suo aiuto ma è troppo tardi. Lo vedo scivolare su un fianco del cavallo, perdendo l'equilibrio. Cade a terra, nel fango che ricopre queste strade. Per fortuna che Antony si avvicina e riesce ad allontanare i nostri assalitori, utilizzando il suo cavallo.

Victor si rialza, tutto sporco di fango, con i capelli appiccicati al viso, tutti inzaccherati. Se la situazione non fosse così problematica mi verrebbe da ridere, sussurro: "Santo cielo, Victor! Ma che razza di soldato sei!"

Vedo un omone sollevare con aria minacciosa una mazza massiccia contro il povero Victor, mi avvicino con la spada sguainata, con un gesto deciso riesco a disarmare l'uomo, sento la voce di mio nonno, urla: "BRAVO GEORGE!"

"Grazie Nonno!" rispondo senza perdere di vista il mio assalitore.

Continuo a colpire i miei avversari, riconosco che sono davvero agguerriti, un colpo e ancora un altro fino a sfiancarli, sento uno di loro che dice: "Dannati nobili ... possibile che non riusciamo ad ammazzarvi?!"

Antony ribatte: "Amico … sei così rancoroso nei nostri confronti e non sai che i nobili non sono tutti uguali … ci sono nobili e nobili!"

"MALEDETTO! SIETE TUTTI UGUALI E VOI DOVETE CREPARE!"

"FATTI AVANTI! VEDREMO CHI DI NOI AVRA' LA MEGLIO!" dico sferrando l'ennesimo colpo fino a ferirlo.

"ARG … MALEDETTO!"

"MEGLIO CHE TORNI A CASA SE NON VUOI ESSERE AMMAZZATO DA UN MALEDETTO NOBILE!"

Vedo i miei nipoti battersi con onore e perizia, sono stupito dalla loro capacità, davvero non hanno preso da Charles! Sono così fiero di loro.

Nel frattempo un uomo afferra del terriccio da terra e lo getta addosso a mio genero.

Uno degli aggressori mi acceca con della terra, digrigna: "Maledetto sporco aristocratico. TIENI!"

"Aiuto! Generale, aiutatemi! Accidenti!"

"MALEDIZIONE CHARLES!" dico dopo aver disarmato e fatto scappare l'ennesimo aggressore. Mi volto verso mio genero e urlo: "DANNAZIONE CHARLES! POSSIBILE CHE TU NON ABBIA PRESO UN POCO DA TUO FIGLIO?! PER FORTUNA CHE ABBIAMO FATTO SCAPPARE I NOSTRI AGGRESSORI, ALTRIMENTI VI AVREBBERO AMMAZZATI!"

"Ma Signore! Sono i figli a prendere dai genitori …. ed i miei figli, per fortuna, hanno preso dai loro nonni …. ed anche dalla loro zia ….." dico in evidente imbarazzo.

"Nonni?! Ma quali nonni?! Charles, tuo padre non è un soldato, quindi quei due ragazzi assomigliano esclusivamente al nonno Jarjayes!"

"Mio padre però ha fatto l'accademia militare, è ed stato un soldato ….. io invece ….."

"Tu invece hai preferito occuparti degli affari! CHARLES, LOUIS QUESTO SIGNIFICA NON AVERE UN MINIMO DI CONOSCEZA CON LE ARMI! INETTI!"

"Ma Generale!"

"Per fortuna che siamo riusciti a far scappare gli aggressori!"

"Vi prego Generale … adesso non rimproveratemi … non riesco nemmeno a vedere!"

George scende da cavallo prende la borraccia dell'acqua e delle bende, le bagna, gli si si avvicina, sussurra: "Aspettate Padre, vi aiuto a ripulirvi!"

"Grazie figliolo! … Ahi che male! … Non riesco ad aprire gli occhi …"

"Su, coraggio Padre … un poco di pazienza … vedrete, riuscirete ad aprire gli occhi."

Osservo mio nipote e mio Genero e borbotto: " Tzè … se solo fossi un po' come i tuoi figli! Non ho alcun dubbio: nelle loro vene abbonda il sangue dei Jarjayes!"

"Nonno è inutile infierire, tanto lo sappiamo tutti che mio padre e lo zio sono poco inclini alle armi."

Antony ribatte: "Però tutto sommato si sono battuti bene! Nonno, ho l'impressione che li abbiate addestrati o sbaglio?"

"Non sbagli affatto." guardo Victor e dico: "Meglio che ti dia una ripulita, non vorrai presentarti così in caserma spero! … Ma guarda i tuoi capelli come sono ridotti … per fortuna che la tua fidanzata ti ha costretto a tagliarli altrimenti ti sarebbero servite ore e ore per ripulirli!"

"Già … non mi è mai capitato di ridurmi in questo modo, nemmeno durante le missioni. Spero che in caserma riesca a darmi una ripulita come si deve, è davvero orripilante!"

"Ed io cosa dovrei dire?! Guarda la mia povera parrucca!"

Raccolgo dal fango la parrucca, la porgo e dico: "Ecco ... tenete Nonno, questa è Vostra! … Nonno... la Vostra parrucca...temo che sia inservibile!"

"Fa nulla nipote! Bene, adesso andiamo in caserma! Spero che a mia figlia non sia accaduto nulla di tutto questo! ... SU AVANTI, IN SELLA!"

Guardo mio fratello e dico: "Antony, non credevo che nonostante i suoi anni il nonno fosse ancora tanto efficiente con la spada!"

"Nemmeno io, George. Debbo ammettere che mi ha sorpreso un bel poco."

Fingo di non aver ascoltato la conversazione dei miei nipoti e dico: "Basta parlare! Tutti in sella!"

"Agli ordini Nonno!"

Saliamo in sella, percorriamo ancora un tratto di strada e raggiungiamo la caserma.

Spero che Oscar sia qui!

Arriviamo al cancello, vedo il piantone di guardia.

"Sono il Generale Augustin Reynier François de Jarjayes, devo parlare con il Vostro comandante. Fateci entrare!" dico con voce decisa, mentre osservo questo giovane soldato, stretto nella sua divisa invernale, piccolo, con il fucile pronto a fare fuoco. Oscar ha fatto un buon lavoro, ma questo è solo un ragazzino imberbe.

Louis mi sussurra: "Generale, ma quel soldato di guardia è un ragazzino ... credo che abbia appena sedici anni o poco più ..."

"Già …. lo credo anche io. I soldati della Guardia Metropolitana sono tutti molto giovani ….. "

"Ma ... com'è possibile! E poi la situazione a Parigi si sta complicando."

"E' possibile …. proprio per questo motivo. Su, entriamo nel cortile! Seguitemi!"

Il piantone ci lascia passare ed entriamo nella piazza d'armi della caserma, ci viene incontro una coppia di soldati che ci conduce alle scuderie.

Sento uno scalpitio di cavalli provenire dal cortile centrale, strano, non è ancora l'ora del cambio turno. Mi alzo dalla poltroncina e mi affaccio alla finestra dell'ufficio di Oscar, mentre lei sta riposando un poco nell'altra stanza.

"Ma ... è il Generale e gli altri! cosa ci fanno qui? Non voglio che si svegli Oscar, meglio che li raggiunga!" dico lasciando la stanza per raggiungerli nel corridoio. "Signor Generale, cosa succede? Perché siete qui?" domando non appena li incontro.

"André! Sei qui! Mi sono preoccupato! È tardi, non siete rientrati e non ci avete fatto sapere nulla!"

Sento la voce dura del generale, leggermente arrabbiato.

"Ecco ... mi dispiace Generale che vi siate preoccupati però si è fatto tardi ed io non me la sono sentita di rientrare a palazzo di sera ... sapete, le strade di notte sono alquanto pericolose! ... Ma Voi non dovevate!" osservo tutti, alcuni hanno gli abiti strappati e sono ricoperti di fango, domando: "Signore, tutto bene durante il tragitto?"

"A parte il fatto che siamo stati assaliti, ho perso la parrucca, Girodelle è stato disarcionato e Charles è coperto di fango ... si tutto bene!" Rispondo sarcastico.

"Vi hanno assaliti?! Ma Signore Voi non dovevate avventurarvi di sera!"

"Se voi foste rientrati a palazzo tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Ora ti dispiace farci entrare? Abbiamo freddo qui fuori! Ma dimmi, dov'è mia figlia?"

"Sta dormendo e non vorrei che si svegliasse, è molto stanca."

"Uhm...ha fatto cena?!" Domando guardando André negli occhi.

"Ma certo che si, Signore!"

"Bene. Allora facci accomodare e dimmi se avete sistemato la ... ehm ... questione!"

"Sissignore! Il fratello della Marchesa è in isolamento e per di più è ubriaco fradicio, non si regge nemmeno in piedi."

"Uhm...e per quanto tempo rimarrà in gattabuia?!"

"Quindici giorni poi verrà rimpatriato. Generale, Armand non corre alcun rischio."

"Perfetto. André...possiamo sederci davanti ad un camino? Abbiamo freddo! Non sei molto accogliente! Io non ti ho cresciuto così!"

"Ma no, cosa dite Signore?! Prego andiamo andiamo." Faccio strada per raggiungere la saletta che usiamo per le riunioni. Entro, ravvivo un poco il fuoco del camino e faccio accomodare tutti.

"Così va meglio André! Dimmi...resterete qui questa notte?!"

"Generale, ma se Vi ho appena detto che Oscar sta dormendo!"

"Ecco...lasciala riposare, povera piccola figliola!"

Percorro il corridoio che porta alla stanza della sala riunioni, sento delle voci, affretto il passo, entro. Vedo la famiglia Jarjayes al completo, dico: "Signori ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Colonnello D'Agout, il Generale Jarjayes è venuto a cercarci, ma è stato assalito. Permettetemi di presentarvi i miei cognati, Charles Louis Maurice Marchese di Liancourt e Louis Jacques Henri Conte di Evreux, ed i miei nipoti!

"Signori, molto lieto di conoscervi!" guardo il Generale e dico: "Signore siete stati assaliti, ma non siete forse al corrente che le strade di Parigi in questo periodo sono molto pericolose?"

"Certo Colonnello. Proprio per questo sono venuto a cercare mia figlia. Potete darci qualcosa per ripulirci ed offrirci ospitalità?!"

"Ma si, certo! Potrete usare la toilette degli ufficiali. Maggiore Girodelle, vedo che siete davvero inzaccherato di fango ... ma ... ma cosa è successo ai Vostri capelli?"

"Ah … i miei capelli dite? Un pegno d'amore …. ormai sono persi. Ma ricresceranno vedrete! Però vorrei ripulirli …. saranno corti ma vanno tenuti ordinati! Avete del sapone? Della cipria? Qualche unguento?!"

"Un pegno d'amore?! Accidenti Maggiore, certo che avete davvero venduta cara la vostra chioma per una donna! Ops ... scusatemi! ... Ehm si, nella mia toilette troverete tutto ciò che potrà servirvi. Prego da questa parte!"

"Grazie Colonnello. Dove potremo dormire?!"

"Beh ecco ... le stanze degli ufficiali sono occupate da me e dal Comandante Jarjeyas, visto che il Capitano Grandier dividerà la camera con sua moglie, è l'unica che rimane disponibile e che per ovvi motivi verrà occupata dal Generale qui presente. Sono spiacente ma gli unici alloggi per Voi altri sono le camerate."

"Umm … è evidente che dovremo accontentarci! E va bene! … Bene, adesso scusatemi, vado nella toilette a ripulire i capelli … almeno per quello che mi sarà possibile!"

"Prego Maggiore! Maggiore Girodelle …"

"Si?!"

"Dopo che avrete finito, potrete raggiungere gli altri nelle camerate."

"Si, certo .. Colonnello!" dico entrando nella toilette.

Charles protesta: "COSA?! Ma Colonnello …. nella camerate … con dei soldati?! Ma …." guardo mio suocero e poi mio cognato Louis. "Io non voglio dormire in una camerata con degli sconosciuti!"

"Mi dispiace Marchese, in questo caso l'unica alternativa è quella di tornare a casa ma non credo che sia opportuno farlo dopo quanto accaduto."

"Casa? No no … ma …. non potrei dormire qui, sul divanetto?"

"Sul divano Marchese? Ma non è possibile! Ma avete visto che è piuttosto striminzito?!"

George ribatte: "Padre, mettetela in questo modo: alla Vostra età farete una nuova esperienza."

"George, non mi piacciono questo genere di esperienze! Uhm … forse nell'ufficio del Comandante della caserma c'è un divano un poco più grande? O una dormeuse? O un lettino di ripiego?! Delle coperte ed un tappeto?!" dico ormai disperato.

D'Agout fa un passo avanti e dice: "Sono spiacente Marchese ma come avrete visto, siete in una caserma ... come dire, piuttosto squallida, qui non ci sono ne divani comodi e tanto meno dormeuse figuriamoci poi i tappeti. Avete due alternative: dormire sul pavimento oppure in una delle brande dei nostri soldati,." Possibile che qui non ci sia nessuna alternativa?

"Ecco … e se spostassimo qui alcune brande? O nell'ufficio del Comandante?!"

Guardo mio genero sconsolato, ma come ho fatto a concedergli la mano di mia figlia? Accidenti a me! Avrei dovuto scegliere un soldato invece di farmi convincere da Joséphine!

"Basta Charles, falla finita e vedi di adattarti. Non mi pare che i tuoi figli stiano facendo tutte queste storie!"

"Si, ma ... Generale, io dovrei dormire con i soldati?! Ma mi ci vedete?"

"No … ma poco importa! Dormirai nelle camerate, anzi … ora che ci penso, potresti arruolarti! Lo sai che ti farebbe davvero bene?!"

"Co come! Generale, dopo quanto accaduto come fate a scherzare?"

"Ma io non scherzo affatto! Su … ora vedete di sistemarvi. Charles, tu devi darti una bella ripulita! Charles, dimmi la verità, perché non vuoi dormire negli alloggi?E' evidente che c'è altro che ti preoccupa."

"Vedete Signore … ma come fate a non capire?!"

"Capire cosa? Spiegati!"

"Generale, è risaputo a tutti che il popolo odia i nobili, i soldati potrebbero ammazzarci nel sonno."

"Come!"

Il Colonnello d'Agout fa un passo in avanti e ribatte: "Se è questo il vero motivo che Vi preoccupa Marchese, beh, potete stare tranquillo…"

"Non capisco…"

"Marchese, i soldati della guardia hanno ammirazione e rispetto nei confronti del Comandante Jarjayes …"

"Non capisco, cosa volete dire?"

"Che a loro basterà sapere che siete loro parenti e non vi torceranno un solo capello…"

"Con tutto il rispetto Colonnello ma ne siete davvero sicuro?"

"Sicurissimo, Marchese…"non faccio in tempo a terminare la frase vedo entrare il Comandante Oscar.

"Ma cosa diavolo succede qui?!"

"Oscar figliola torna a letto!"

"Vi ho chiesto cosa ci fate Voi qui?! E perché tutto questo trambusto! Nella mia caserma!" dico un poco arrabbiata. Ho trasformato questa caserma, rendendola un luogo pulito, accogliente e ospitale. E silenzioso …. E adesso cos'è tutto questo baccano?

"Oscar, non ho avuto notizie, ero preoccupato per te e così ho deciso di venirti a cercare."

"Ed era il caso di fare tutto questo baccano? Padre, siete in una caserma, nella mia caserma! Non tollero schiamazzi a quest'ora! E questo vale per tutti!" dico passando in rassegna tutti i presenti.

Antony ribatte divertito: "Zia Oscar, non mi pare il caso che ci accogliate in questo modo dopo aver affrontato dei ribelli per venirvi a cercare! E adesso se non Vi dispiace noi saremmo ben felici di prendere alloggio nelle camerate."

"Antony … mi dispiace che siate stai aggrediti … ma i piagnistei di tuo padre si sono sentiti anche a distanza! Charles … comportati da uomo!"

"Ecco io ... Oscar, possibile che in questa caserma non ci sia un alloggio adeguato per passare la notte?"

"Adeguato? Se non ti piacciono le camerate puoi utilizzare le stalle! Altro non c'è! Gli alloggi degli ufficiali sono tutti occupati … c'è disponibile solo quello di Andrè ….. sempre che lui voglia dividere il letto con me, anche se staremo stretti! Vedila così …. avrai una nuova esperienza da raccontare a Joséphine!...Charles, è così disdicevole per te trascorrere una notte in una camerata?"

"Ecco … io …"

"Strano! Eppure abbiamo viaggiato in condizioni peggiori e non ti sei mai lamentato."

Mio padre ribatte divertito: "Vedi Oscar, la verità è che il nostro Charles teme di essere ammazzato durante il sonno dai tuoi soldati."

"COSA! Charles! I miei uomini non sono degli assassini ma brave persone, di sicuro molto di più di quei gentiluomini che risiedono a corte!"

Il Colonnello D'Agout interviene: "Comandante, ho spiegato al Marchese che i soldati non farebbero mai una cosa simile, soprattutto quando sapranno che sono Vostri parenti."

"Sento Charles? Quindi puoi stare tranquillo."

"Sssi … si Oscar … mi fido di te…"

Il Generale con tono sarcastico ribatte: "Accidenti a te Charles, non credevo che avessi tanta paura di morire! Ih ih …"

"Vi prego Generale, non prendetemi in giro! Sig ... e va bene! ... Colonnello D'Agout ... prego, fate strada!"

"Bene … mi fa piacere! Padre … vorrei parlare con Voi, potete venire nel mio ufficio?!"

"Si, certo … andiamo!"

Lasciamo il salottino e raggiungiamo il mio ufficio, entro seguita da mio padre e Andrè. Mi accomodo alla scrivania, sulla mia poltrona, e faccio segno a mio padre di accomodarsi di fronte a me. Andrè si sistema sull'altra poltroncina.

Osservo con attenzione mio padre, è tutto spettinato, un poco inzaccherato e senza parrucca.

Lo vedo guardare per bene la stanza, come se stesse controllando qualcosa … o cercando … non saprei!

"Padre, cosa è accaduto?"

"Oscar …. dimmi tu piuttosto. La tua missione è andata a buon fine?!" dico continuando a scrutare la stanza.

"Magnificamente! Ma Padre, continuate a ispezionare il mio ufficio, si può sapere cosa cercate?"

"Io? Nulla … nulla cara ….. dimmi … dov'è adesso il fratello di Anna?"

"In isolamento, ci rimarrà per due settimane dopo di ché verrà rimpatriato. Lo zio Armand non corre alcun pericolo, domani non ci sarà alcun duello."

"Bene … sono felice. E dimmi …. perché non siete rientrati a palazzo?!" chiedo mentre scruto mio genero. Uhm … sembra tutto in ordine ...ma quel segno sul collo di Andrè mi fa pensare che questi due …..

"Padre, perché guardate mio marito con insistenza?"

"Io?! Oscar …. ma no …. cosa dici! Piuttosto ...rispondimi! Perché non siete tornati a casa?"

"Per lo stesso motivo perché voi altri non rientrate a palazzo."

"Uhm … sarà …. ma non mi convinci! Hai fatto cena?!"

"Siiiiii..."

"Sei stanca?"

"Siiiiiii..." rispondo un poco esasperata. Anche qui mio padre deve impicciarsi delle mie cose? Uff …. Mi passo una mano sul pancino ed accarezzo il mio piccolo, alla ricerca di un poco di serenità.

"Uhm … e dimmi … cosa è accaduto oggi?!"

"Il Conte Nichelino era ospite nel bordello più lussuoso di Parigi, con l'aiuto della proprietario del posto e delle ragazze della casa, l'hanno fatto ubriacare e poi tutto è degenerato in una rissa e il Colonnello d'Agout, lo ha messo agli arresti. Ovviamente ho approfittato delle circostanze e ho chiesto al Colonnello di chiedere il suo rimpatrio."

"Perfetto, ben fatto Oscar. Sono davvero fiero di te. Uhm … però … dimmi … non è accaduto altro di … ecco … rilevante?!"

"Nulla! E adesso vogliate scusarmi, sono stanca e mi ritiro nella mia stanza. Buona notte!"

"Si si … ritirati pure! Andrè … vorrei parlare con te qualche minuto!" dico deciso, se Oscar non vuole confessare nulla … lo farà Andrè! E poi lui è molto più mite …. non mi risponderà di certo male, né andrà a lamentarsi con mia moglie.

"Sissignore! Oscar, rimango con tuo padre, poi ti raggiungo."

"Si, va bene Andrè. Anche se non ne capisco la necessità" dico alzandomi e stirando le braccia verso l'alto. "Sono davvero stanca, vado a dormire!"

"A più tardi Oscar."

"Non fare tardi!" dico lasciando il mio ufficio.

Vedo mia figlia allontanarsi, noto che i suoi movimenti sono piuttosto rallentati, però è così bella, fiera, decisa, appena rimango solo con mio genero, domando: "Andrè … dimmi ...cosa hai sul collo?"

Passo la mano sul collo e sussurro appena: "Sul ... sul collo Signore?! Ma nulla!"

"Sembra …. uhm … sembra un bel graffio ragazzo! Dimmi … tu hai lasciato riposare mia figlia, vero? O questi sono i segni delle sue unghie?!"

"Ma Generale cosa dite?! Oscar non mi picchierebbe mai!"

"Ma io non intendo certo dire che ti abbia picchiato, per quanto sono certo che lo abbia fatto in passato. No no …. questi graffi … uhm … sanno più di … come dire ….."

"Ni … niente Signore! E adesso vogliate scusarmi ma è da stamattina che sono in giro per Parigi, sono stanco. Vi auguro una buona notte.

"No no … Andrè … tu e mia figlia avete … fatto cose che non avreste dovuto fare, vero?! Ma insomma Andrè! Oscar ha bisogno di riposo, lo vuoi capire?!"

"Si, certo che lo so. Come so che in questo momento anch'io ho bisogno di riposare. A domani Signore." dico lasciando la stanza in tutta fretta.

"Andrè! Non è così che ti ho educato!"

Seguiamo il Colonnello d'Agout che ci conduce ai nostri alloggi, sussurro a mio cognato Louis: "Temo che passeremo una pessima notte ..."

"Esagerato! Avremo un letto, delle coperte ed un tetto!"

"Si, ma ... Louis, ho sentito in svariate occasioni che i soldati della guardia sono rudi e la maggior parte di loro sono delinquenti."

"Ma...Alain e Gerard mi paiono bravi ragazzi e poi hai sentito cosa ha detto il Colonnello?! Possiamo stare tranquilli Su su...sii ottimista! E poi ti pare che Oscar ci metterebbe in pericolo?!"

"... No ... però ... Umm ... credo che tu abbia ragione!"

"Padre...di cosa Vi lamentate?! Vedrete che ci divertiremo!"

"Ma George, come fai a dire una cosa simile senza che tu li abbia mai visti?"

"Perché sono ottimista e poi se la zia si fida di questi uomini ci sarà un motivo. Sarà che assomiglio a mia madre?! Ih ih …"

"Su questo non ho dubbi. Anche Vostro nonno si è vantato che nelle vostre vene scorre prevalentemente sangue Jarjayes!"

"Già! Lo abbiamo sentito! Però anche nonno Liancourt è abile con le spade...non quanto nonno Jarjayes però! Padre...avete visto che bravi che siamo?!"

"Già! E conoscendo vostro nonno me lo ricorderà in ogni occasione che si presenterà."

"Ih ih ... dovreste essere fiero di noi Padre!"

"Lo sono ..."

D'Agout ci interrompe sp,alanca la porta della camerata e dice: "Bene Signori, siamo arrivati! In questo alloggio ci sono esattamente cinque brande libere, qui alloggiano anche Sassoin e Lassalle."

Antony ribatte: "Quindi il divertimento è assicurato."

Entriamo nella camerata, l'ambiente è buio, una lunga stanza con qualche finestra e tanti letti a castello. Cerchiamo quelli liberi, sperando che siano vicini tra loro.

Con i miei compagni faccio un giro di carte, sentiamo la porta spalancarsi, vediamo entrare testa di legno seguito dai marchesi, con tono sorpreso dico: "Oh Ma che onore! Non vorrete davvero dividere la nostra camerata?"

"Soldato Soisson! Meno ironia e vedi di fare accomodare i familiari del Comandante Jarjayes!"

Scatto in piedi, mi metto sugli attendi e ribatto: "Sissignore! ... Prego accomodatevi da questa parte!"

"Bene Signori, io torno nel mio alloggio. Vi Auguro una buona notte."

"Grazie Colonnello!" rispondono uno dopo l'altro.

Un soldato sussurra al suo compagno: "Hai sentito? Questi uomini imbellettati sono parenti del Comandate Oscar!"

"Si, ma … indosseranno anche dei bei abiti ma sono alquanto sudici. Ma cosa gli sarà accaduto?"

Mi gratto la testa e rispondo: "Bah … forse avranno subito un agguato…"

"Sicuramente sarà così. Glielo chiederemo …."

Charles si guarda intorno e con aria smarrita sussurra: "Spero che le lenzuola siano pulite."

Il soldato dietro di me, con tono canzonatorio ribatte: "Ah ah ah ... Marchese tutto al più potrete trovare qualche pidocchio tra le coperte! Ah ah ah ..."

"Pidocchio? No! Per favore no!"

Un soldato mentre tira una carta da gioco sul banco, sghignazza: "Ehi Marchese, qui non viviamo nel tuo palazzo, però ti assicuro che il nostro comandante non appena ha fatto il suo ingresso in questa sudicia caserma ha dato l'ordine di disinfestarla …"

"Di dite davvero? Quindi era piena di …"

"Pidocchi, cimici e piattole! Ah ah ah …. Su Marchese, non verrete a dirmi che non vi siete mai imbattuti in animaletti fastidiosi che non ci credo! Ah ah ah …"

"No no … ma cosa dite?!"

"Umm … eppure mi è giunta voce che tra le parrucche dei nobili di Versailles dimorino gli insetti! Ah ah ah …"

"Ma cosa dite! Voi volete scherzare, non è vero?"

"Su, tranquillizzati Marchese, almeno per adesso non abbiamo ospiti indesiderati … certo un tempo si, perché negarlo! Ah ah ah ..."

"Ah...ecco...ehm...nostra cognata ha sane abitudini. Ma ... dove possiamo sistemarci?"

Un secondo soldato risponde allegramente: "Vieni con me Marchese ... mi sei davvero simpatico, dormirai sopra al mio letto. Dimmi hai mai dormito in un letto a castello?"

"In un letto...a...castello?! Ehm...veramente...no. Proprio no. Tu Louis?!"

"No, mai ... credo che sarà un'esperienza piacevole!"

Un terzo soldato ribatte: "Ehi tu, non ti garantisco che lo troverai comodo, visto che sei un nobile immagino che sia abituato a un comodo letto di piume, vero?"

"Certo! Solo piume! Ma ci adatteremo!"

"Così si parla! Ah ha h ah ... dimmi, anche tu sei un Marchese?"

"No...conte. Ma poco conta. Questa notte siamo tutti uomini!"

Vedo avvicinarsi un omone, mi sorride, mi da una pacca sulle spalle, quasi cado, mi sorreggo e dice: "Ben detto amico, così si parla! Ah ah ah ... comunque con noi siete tutti al sicuro, certo in un'altra circostanza avremmo fatto un cattivo pensiero su voi tutti solo perché siete dei nobili, ma visto che siete i parenti del nostro Comandante non vi uccideremo, vi faremo fare sogni tranquilli! ah ah ah ..."

"Uaooo però! Con tutto il rispetto ma mai nella mia vita avrei immaginato di incontrare nobilastri simili!"

"Ehi Carl … ma di cosa ti meravigli? Forse non conosci il nostro Comandante? Se lei è una donna alla mano significa che viene da un'ottima famiglia!"

"Ben detto Clement!"

Louis domanda: "Ah...ecco..grazie. Molto gentili. Posso farvi qualche domanda?"

"Prego buon uomo cosa volete sapere?"

"Ecco...com'è nostra cognata...intendo come Comandante? Severa? Giusta?" domando un pcoo curioso, anche se titubante.

"Ahhh beh ... sul nostro Comandante ci sarebbe tanto da dire! Ih ih ... Ti basta sapere che non volevamo una femmina che ci comandasse e così qualche volta le abbiamo fatto alcuni scherzetti per convincerla a tornare nella guardia reale! Ih ih ih..."

Un secondo ribatte. "A casa dici! Noi la vedevamo più a casa a tirare su un bell'esercito di mocciosi e invece è venuta tra noi per bacchettarci! Ah ah ah …"

"Già … ma adeso ci pensa André a formare con lei un bell'esercito di ragazzini! Ah ah ah …."

George ascolta divertito, prende una sedia si accomoda e domanda: "Scherzetti?! A nostra zia?! In ih ... su su ... racconta un poco! Perché la Zia Oscar è una donna molto socievole, allegra e di compagnia!"

"Si, certo ragazzo, sono qui per questo. Però intanto che chiacchieriamo facciamoci un giro di carte!"

"Certo. Volentieri! Poker?!" Dico sorridendo. "Su, Antony unisciti anche tu!"

"Certo fratello!" dico accomodandomi su una sedia impagliata.

Uno dei soldati ridendo ribatte: "Attento alla sedia, il centro è sfondata … non vorrei che ti facessi male e magari andaste in giro a dire che i soldati della guardia hanno attentato alla vita dei parenti del oro Comandante! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah … Già, che brutta reputazione che vi fareste tutti! Ah ah ah …"

"Ah ah ah …" guardo gli altri due aristocratici e domando: "Ehi voi due … perché non vi unite?"

Louis mi sussurra: "Dai Charles, facciamoci anche noi un giro di carte."

"Ma mi sento esausto!"

"Charles, non vorrei che i soldati pensassero che li snobbiamo. Su .. dai vieni!"

"E va bene!" rispondo affranto.

"Ehi Marchese, forse non ti va di giocare con noi?"

"Ecco … si .. solo che … sono un tantino stanco."

"Su, un giro soltanto e poi vai a dormire! Dunque ragazzo, dicevi che sai giocare a poker?!"

"Si, è stata la zia ad insegnarmi..."

"Dici davvero? E così il comandante gioca anche a carte?! Però!" guardo i miei compagni e dico: "Prima che il nostro comandante ci lasci definitivamente le chiederemo di fare una partita con noi!"

"Magari riusciremo ad arrotondare la paga!Ah ah ah …"

"O forse la perderete..." Rispondo sornione.

"Ah ah ah ... questa si, che è bella! Dimmi giovanotto come ti chiami?"

"George Reynier Maurice de Liancourt! E tu?!"

"Accidenti quanti nomi! Ma non ne bastava uno solo come noi poveri mortali? Comunque io mi chiamo Lucien, piacere di conoscerti! Ma ora dimmi perché hai tanti nomi?"

"Beh...pare che sia tradizione mettere anche i nomi dei nonni...Reynier è in onore del nonno Jarjayes, il generale! Maurice per nonno Liancourt! Sono tradizioni...che ci volete fare? Però mia madre mi chiama per esteso solo quando vuole sgridarmi ... e da piccolo accadeva spesso, vero Antony?!"

"Si, certo!" dico tra un giro di carte e l'altro. In effetti io e mio fratello siamo stati due bimbi irriverenti e poco inclini all'obbedienza!

"Rilancio! Alziamo la posta?!"

"Perfetto! Ih ih ..."

"Uhm.. bene...aggiungo ancora una moneta e ... voilà! Poker d'assi!"

"Accidenti George ... così non vale!"

"Ih ih ... lo sai che sono fortunato! Al gioco ... ed in amore!"

"Accidenti a te! Hai tutte le fortune!"

"Ehi un momento! Rischiamo davvero che saremo costretti a darvi le nostre divise lasciandoci così in mutande!"

"Ma cosa dici Pierre?! Non possiamo darle, alcuni di noi non ce l'hanno e anche se fosse sarebbero bucate! Ah ah ah …"

Entro nelle camerate in punta di piedi, seguita da André. Assisto non vista alla partita dei miei nipoti. Alain e Gerard ci hanno visti ma faccio loro segno di tacere.

Louis tira una carta e protesta: "Accidenti! Pierre, sembrava che stessi perdendo invece stai rimontando, hai chiuso la partita!"

Guardo divertito il Comandante che è nascosta dietro la porta e ribatto: "George hai detto che il nostro Comandante se la cava a poker! Beh ... mi piacerebbe fare un giro di carte anche con lei!"

"Beh...chiedetele! La Zia sarà felice!"

"Lo farò senz'altro."

Ascolto le parole di Alain e mio nipote, guardo André e gli faccio cenno di andare via immediatamente.

Mi alzo dalla mia sedia e a gran voce dico: "Comandante Oscar, André, unitevi a un giro di mani!"

"Oh...Alain! Vuoi forse rimanere in mutande?!" domando decisa.

"Ih ih ... accetto il rischio! Ih ih ... Ma non credo, visto che adesso vivi a palazzo Jarjayes, Vostro padre non permetterebbe mai a nessuno di aggirarsi nudi per casa. Sarebbe capace di regalarmi i suoi vestiti! Ah ah ah ..."

"A casa si ... ma qui in caserma?!"

"Beh ... prima di andare provvederebbe personalmente! AH ah ah ..."

"Allora Comandante, non fatevi pregare, su unitevi a noi, anche tu André!"

Sussurro a mio marito: "Hai sentito André?"

"Oscar, ormai ci hanno visti, però se non te la senti, gli diciamo che non è possibile."

"Ma no, cosa dici! Sai, non ho mai giocato a carte con i miei soldati e voglio farlo almeno per una volta prima di lasciare l'incarico. André credo che nemmeno tu l'abbia mai fatto, vero?"

"Mai!"

"Bene, su andiamo!"

"Allora Comandante, cosa fate? Vi decidete oppure no?!"

"Certo! Se vuoi perdere..."

"Perdere... vedremo!"

"Zia Oscar! Eravate dietro alla porta?"

"Si, Antony, ero venuta per vedere se vi eravate sistemati ma vedo che siete in perfetta sintonia."

"Oh...noi si. Nostro padre un poco meno! Ih ih. Ah Zia, abbiamo fatto fruttare i Vostri insegnamenti! Guardate che bel gruzzoletto! Ih ih...comunque...lasceremo tutto ai Vostri soldati, affinché brindino a noi!"

"Magnifico! ... Ma non vedo Girodelle, non è ancora arrivato?"

"Si starà sistemando i capelli! Sapete Zia, non conosco nessun uomo con dei capelli così...particolari!"

"Beh, diciamo che ha sempre avuto una bella chioma."

Alain interviene: "Comandante, non rimanete lì in piedi, prego venite a sedervi qui, al mio posto!"

Gerard ribatte: "Ehi Alain, ti sei assicurato che la tua sedia non sia sfondata? Non vorrei che il Comandante si facesse male!"

Mi avvicino e mi sistemo al tavolo da gioco, mi ritrovo così ad affrontare i miei soldati. Ormai sono diventati degli amici. Dopo tutte le difficoltà iniziali sono riuscita a farmi rispettare ed apprezzare. Questa caserma mi ha dato molto e questi ragazzi mi hanno permesso di vedere come vive il popolo.

Un soldato con tono sornione mi dice: "Comandante, a cosa state pensando? Forse siete preoccupata per la sedia? Non temete, sono sicuro che Alain Vi abbia dato la migliore! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"Ah...non ho dubbi! Lo ha fatto non per me ... ma per la mia pancia! Ah ah ah! Bene, siete pronti per rimanere in mutande?! Ih ih …"

"Si, certo!"

Guardo mio marito e continuo: "Avanti André, prendi una sedia!"

"Eccomi Oscar! Ma bada che non ti farò sconti! Ih ih"

"Assolutamente! Voglio la soddisfazione di vederti perdere! ah ah ah ... André, ora che ci penso non giochiamo a carte da almeno quindici anni!"

"Forse assieme...ma io ho giocato sovente qui!" rispondo sorridente. "Pensa se ci vedesse tuo padre! Ah si ah!"

Ho appena finito di ripulirmi i capelli, percorro il corridoio che mi porterà agli alloggi dei soldati, entro, rimango esterrefatto quando vedo il Oscar e gli altri giocare a carte, ridono felici, con tono basso sussurro: "Buona sera a tutti!"

"Buona sera Maggiore!"

"Poker! Ah ah ahah! Vi sto stracciando!"

Il nipote di Oscar, mi dice: "Victor, cosa fate lì impalato?! Su, unitevi a noi! Ma cercatevi una sedia decente, non vorremmo vedervi a terra!Ah ah ah ..."

"Ehm...si si grazie. Ma ... giocate a poker? Voi Madame?!"

"Certo! Forse non avete mai visto una donna giocare a pocker Girodelle?"

"No...sinceramente no! Il poker è un gioco da uomini! Beh certo, Voi fate solo cose da uomini!"

Alle parole di Victor scoppiamo tutti a ridere.

Un soldato ribatte: "Maggiore, dopo aver conosciuto il nostro Comandante davvero credete che a questo mondo ci siano ancora mansioni femminili e maschili? Io ormai me ne sono fatto una ragione! Ah ah ah ..."

"Beh...credo che Madame sia il solo ufficiale donna che ci sia in tutta Europa!"

Alain ribatte: "In tutta l'Europa?! Io direi al mondo! Sono sicuro che al mondo non esista un altro diavolo biondo! ... Ops ... no .. mi è scappato! Ehmm ... scusatemi Comandante!"

"Prego Alain...tanto lo so come mi chiami! Ah...dimenticavo...ho visto il foglio del tuo congedo, firmato da Bouillè...è nel mio ufficio!"

"Davvero! Era ora!" Gerard dopo aver tirato l'ennesima carta ribatte: "Ma se sono giorni che lavori presso il palazzo del vecchio ... emm ... del Generale..."

"Si si certo però...adesso sono più tranquillo! Sono un uomo libero! Aahhhh! Niente più ronde notturne!"

"Ne sei certo Alain? Come attendente di mio padre potrebbe capitarti anche di peggio! Ah Ah ah"

"Accetto il rischio. E poi sono sicuro che prima o poi anche Vostro padre chiederà il congedo, visto gli anni."

"Chissà Alain...chissà!"

Un omone mi guarda e dice: "Allora Maggiore, Vi unite a noi?"

"Beh...credo che il vostro comandante vi stia già stracciando! Non vorrei infierire oltre! Tra poco perderete anche le mutande!"

"Ah ah ah ah ..."

_**Puglia, Teatro Petruzzelli di Bari.**_

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Oh Romeo … Romeo … perché sei tu Romeo?! Rinnega tuo padre … Ricusa il tuo casato! … Oh se proprio non vuoi giurarmi amore, ed io non sarò più una capuleti …"

_**Fersen: **_"Chiamami solo amore e sarò ribattezzato …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, si è fatto tardi! Dobbiamo catapultare tutti al Petruzzelli di Bari."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, hai ragione Terry, adesso apro il dropbox …."

_**Fersen**_ "Ahhh Giulietta … ma cosa succede?!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Mio Romeo … ci troviamo in un altro teatro, ma dove?"

_**Fersen: **_"Non lo so ma indossiamo altri abiti e voi avete il viso tinto di scuro!"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_ "Ops … Hans ma indossiamo i costumi dell'Otello!"

_**Fersen: **_"Antonietta, questa è opera delle Arpie!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Hans … vuol dire che reciteremo l'Otello di William Shakespear ….."

_**Fersen: **_"Oh Antonietta … per Voi sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa, anche impersonare Otello!"

_**Fine rappresentazione.**_

_**Carolina: **_"Generà, debbo ammettere che mia sorella è na brava attrice! … Ahhh se solo si fosse occupata nu poco di più di polita con lu povero Giggino! Vabbuò … meglio lassà sta!" (Va bene, meglio lasciare stare)

_**Generale: **_"Maestà, avete notato che ci troviamo in un altro teatro?"

_**Carolina: **_"Ohh Generà, è inutile che ci scomponiamo, tanto le Arpie ci portano dove vogliono."

_**Marguerite: **_"L'imperatrice ha ragione, è inutile chiedere tanto le Autrici ci daranno ragguagli circa questo posto!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Charles, che ne diresti di fare un giro per i loggioni?"

_**Charles: **_"Ottima idea Joséphine! … Su … dammi la mano, andiamo!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Oh Charles, ti adoro!"

_**Charles: **_"Anch'Io mia cara!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, quei due dove stanno andando?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ti riferisci a Jo e suo marito?"

_**Terry:**_"Esatto!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dove vuoi che vadano?! A imboscarsi in qualche loggione naturalmente!"

_**Oscar**_: "Terry, Aizram …"

_**Terry:**_"Dicci Oscar!"

_**Oscar:**_"Ma dove siamo?"

_**Terry:**_"Dimmi, forse non ti piace questo teatro?"

_**André: **_"Si si è molto bello ma voglio sapere dove ci avete portato!"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo in Puglia, al Petruzzelli di Bari."

_**André: **_"Oscar guarda! E' magnifico!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si si André … è molto bello!"

_**André: **_"Autrici, permettete se mia moglie ed io ci aggiriamo per il teatro?"

_**Aizram: **_"Dopo, dopo André adesso dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri che ci stanno aspettando per i commenti del capitolo precedente. Su, andiamo!"

_**Katia:**_ "Oscar, André Complimenti! E così siete riusciti a far arrestare quell'uomo?!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Siii! Il Conte di Nichelino è finito in gattabuia. Gli sta bene, non vale un nichelino! Ah ahah …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Il conte di Nichelino è stato messo fuori gioco, dopo tre settimane di carcere dovrà ritornare in Italia e dire addio al duello con Armand !

_**Oscar: **_"Madames, non potevamo fare altrimenti, dovevamo salvare lo zio Armand da quell'uomo."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Nichelino …"

_**Nichelino: **_"Dite madame! Oh ma che graziosa dama!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Non dire sciocchezze! Zitto Nichelino! … Ti do del tu perchè mi sei antipatico."

_**Nichelino: **_"Ma cosa ho fatto di tanto grave per meritare il vostro disappunto?"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"E me lo chiedi? I soldati ti hanno messo agli arresti e ti rimpatrieranno in Italia, ben ti sta. Peccato che un personaggio tanto antipatico sia italiano."

_**Nichelino: **_"Oh ma voi invece … siete molto ma molto simpatica!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"Cosa fai?! Il cascamorto anche con me?"

_**Nichelino: **_"Io ?! No no …"

_**Terry: **_"Nichelino, sta zitto se non vuoi fare una brutta fine anche nel siparietto."

_**Nichelino: **_"Gulp .. agli ordini Autrice!"

_**Katia:**_ "Siete stati fantastici! E anche tu Carolina sei stata magnifica, brava!

_**Carolina: **_"Io? Che aggio fatto?"(ho fatto)

_**Katia: **_"Come cos'hai fatto?! Toglierai la Polignac dai piedi!"

_**Carolina: **_"Umm … Non ci vorrà molto, basterà declassare gli incarichi della sua famiglia! Ih ih …"

_**Monica:**_ "E vai Carolina!"

_**Carolina: **_"Uèpiccirrè! So sicura che mi date ragione! Um... leggerete delle belle!"

_**Monica:**_ "Sicuramente Maestà!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Carolina complimenti! Hai messo a posto la Contessa di Polignac: brava! Sono d'accordo con te, fai bene a proteggere sua sorella!"

_**Carolina: **_"Mia sorella è immatura. La farà rinsavire, parola di Maria Carolina regina e moglie de lupourc delle due Sicilie."

_**Lupen:**_ "Che simpatica che sei!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oh grazie piccirè!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Carolina vuoi davvero ridurre gli incarichi e le entrate del marito della Polignac?"

_**Carolina: **_""Ma vi pare che io abbia la faccia di chi scherza?! Certo che si."

_**Agrifoglio: **_" Bravissima! Hai chiesto anche l'aiuto di Fersen. Perché questi, poi, dovrebbe prestarsi, visto che l'hai pure trattato male?"

_**Carolina: **_""Perché si. Altrimenti gli azzoppo anche l'altro piede."

_**Fersen: **_"Oh no, per amor del cielo!"

_**Carolina: **_" "Che strano ommo(uomo) e pensare ca jè nu soldato dei dragoni!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Imperatrice Carolina se ci foste stata voi a Versailles, la Francia, forse non avrebbe passato un brutto momento, e, magari i francesi non avrebbero fatto la rivoluzione. Vi sto parlando di un avvenimento che avverrà tra 8 mesi. In questi capitoli siete ancora nel 1788, mentre la rivoluzione francese comincerà il 14-7-1789 con la presa della Bastiglia e, andrà avanti per anni, purtroppo."

_**Carolina: **_"Tigre, ogni regno ha i suoi problemi. Per esempio il mio ha un grosso problema: è governato da Ferdinando che è un incapace. Sapete come lo chiamano i suoi sudditi?"

_**Elektra:**_"Come?"

_**Carolina: **_"U re lazzarone. L'unica cosa che sa fare bene, è correre dietro le gonnelle e stare in cucino per ore ed ore e come se non bastasse si veste da lazzarone e va giocare a carte con i guappi. Avite (avete) capito che razza di re che ha Napoli? In Francia ci sarà la rivoluzione ma qualche anno più tardi anche noi dovremo scappare, perché Napoleone caccerà i Borboni. Avite (avete) capito adesso?"

_**Elektra:**_"umm … si .. si …"

_**Lupen:**_ " E ... voi ... Generale che fine avete fatto ? In questo capitolo non vi ho visto ... Però...si è sentita la vostra mancanza!"

_**Elekyra: "**_Vero Generale ma dove siete finito? non vi abbiamo nè visto né sentito."

_**Cleo Rozenfel: "**_Quando ho finito di leggere il capitolo, il mio pensiero è andato immediatamente a voi G enerale, ma cosa è successo? In questo capitolo siete latitante, immagino che sia tutta colpa delle arpie?!"

_**Generale: "**_Certo che è colpa di quelle due! Ma vi assicuro che mi rifarò nel prossimo capitolo.

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, non ho sentito la vostra mancanza in questo capitolo, ne quella della cornacchia gufo ma ci siamo divertiti lo stesso prima con la rissa nel bordello, poi con la regina Carolina."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè madame... e non avite (avete) visto ancora niente! Ih ih ... avete visto che mi sono cimentata a danzare con Giggino? Ih ih … E le malelingue si sono messe subito all'opera!"

_**Luigi: **_"Carolina, che parlino! Come hai detto nel capitolo: a corte non sanno altro che parlare!"

_**Carolina: **_"Bravo Giggetto! Ih ih …"

_**MarwaJafar:**_ "Thanks for the new chapter, excited to read… And hope your problems are resolved."

_**Terry: **_"Oh Please!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry hai capito cosa ha detto Marwa?"

_**Terry: **_"Tu?"

_**Aizram: **_"Lo sai che io ho studiato il francese non l'inglese."

_**Terry: **_"Io invece a scuola ho studiato l'inglese .."

_**Aizram: **_"Allora traduci!"

_**Terry: **_"Emm … vedi ormai sono passati più di 30 anni da quando non vado più a scuola … non ricordo molto bene, però ci ringrazia dei nuovi capitoli che abbiamo pubblicato, visto che abbiamo avuto qualche problema a pubblicare gli ultimi tre, ricordi?"

_**Aizram: **_"A si, ti riferisci al sito di Fanfiction…"

_**Terry: **_"Esatto!"

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, fate parlare me con la donzella!"

_**Terry: **_"Prego Generalone!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame Mawra, Immagino che abbiate appreso ciò che sta accadendo nella mia famiglia, spero che le Arpie si decidano a risolvere ogni cosa quanto prima.

_**MarwaJafar:**_"Oh yes …"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, Mawara ha deto di si…"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry! Non credi che l'abbia capito anch'io?"

_**Terry: **_"Ma non hai forse studiato il francese?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry sei davvero tremenda!"

_**Lupen:**_"Alain Gerard, certo che è stata dura per due "broccoloni" come voi! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Noi broccoloni?!"

_**Lupen:**_"Si, si "broccoloni." Ditemi com'è stato non poter usufruire dei servigi delle ragazze de bordello?"

_**Gerard: **_"Ih ih …"

_**Lupen:**_"Specialmente per te, Alain, che sei in astinenza da parecchio! Mi avete fatto morire! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"No, Madame! Qui se c'è qualcuno che sta morendo sono io, non Voi!"

_**Lupen:**_"Ma cosa hai capito? Io muoio per le risate!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame, quindi debbo dedurre che siete sadica?!"

_**Lupen:**_"Se divertirsi perché tu soffri a causa delle Arpie, allora si, sono tremendamente sadica! Ah ahah …"

_**Alain: **_"Ohhh… Gerard, la donzella è senza cuore."

_**Gerard: **_"Coraggio Alain! Ih ih … Comunque credo che il broccolone sia solo tu, visto che a casa mi aspetta mia moglie sempre a braccia apetre! Ih ih …"

_**Alain: **_"Gerard!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ahah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Alain, quanto mi dispiace che devi stare in astinenza forzata, e, ti mandano sempre nei bordelli x cercare qualcuno."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " Tigre ha ragione! Alain, Gerard mi avete fatto morire dal ridere ma è mai possibile che finiate sempre nei bordelli?"

_**Alain: **_"Sig … E' il mio destino, cosa posso fare? E' il mio lavoro e debbo eseguire gli ordini, altrimenti il diavolo biondo sarebbe capace di mettermi a spalare letame per tutta la vita."

_**Elektra:**_"Si, però … Alain sei sei spasso, hai fatto le tue confidenze a madame, sul bel moro che è un vero MASCHIO che se la intende con il biondino! Ah ahah …"

_**Alain: **_"Ih ihih … Mi pare di aver detto solo la verità! Basta guardare il viso del diavolo biondo per capire che è una donna appagata!"

_**Gerard: **_"Sccc … Alain ma sei matto? Vuoi farti sentire dal Comandante?"

_**Alain: **_"Ohhh Gerad! Beato André, io invece niente di niente ed è tutta colpa di quelle due! … A proposito, voglio parlare con loro. ARPIE!"

_**Terry: **_"Ehi Alain, cos'hai da urlare in questo modo?"

_**Alain: **_"Basta! Vi state accanendo contro di me…"

_**Armand: **_"Ma cosa dici Alain?! Ed io? Anch'io sono nella tua stessa situazione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi Armand, hai poco da lamentarti visto che Terry ed io non ti faremo duellare contro quel pagliaccio, quindi ZUT!"

_**Armand: **_"Ohh poveri noi!"

**Aizram: "** Da ben 113 anni si staglia imponente in Corso Cavour, all'ingresso del quartiere Umbertino di Bari, con la sua facciata in stile tardo liberty dominata dall'inconfondibile color rosso amaranto e l'imponente cupola. Stiamo parlando del Teatro Petruzzelli**,** costruito nel 1903 dai fratelli Antonio e Onofrio Petruzzelli con l'aiuto del loro cognato: l'ingegner Messeni Nemagna."

_**Generale:**_ "Umm … quindi è un'opera familiare?!"

**Aizram: **"Esatto Generale! Ci vollero 4 anni e un investimento di ben un milione e cinquecentomila lire per dare vita al politeama, fiore all'occhiello del cosiddetto "miglio dei teatri baresi" e da allora divenuto uno dei simboli di Bari."

**Terry: **"Però!"

**Aizram: **"Cosa c'è Terry?"

**Terry: ** "Mi ha impressionata la cifra: un milione e cinquecentomila lire. Praticamente settecentocinquanta euro. Come è svalutata la nostra moneta!"

**Aizram: **"Già … se teniamo conto che parliamo del milione e cinquecentomila lire nel lontanissimo 1903.""

Il Petruzzelli come è noto è sopravvissuto anche a un incendio doloso che lo ha costretto alla chiusura per 18 anni, dal 1991 al 2009…."

**Armand: **"Volete dire che hanno appiccato il fuoco a questa splendida opera?"

**Aizram: **"Purtroppo si, Armand!"

**Armand: **"Che scelleratezza!"

**Aizram: **"In effetti! Ma oggi agli occhi dei baresi appare di nuovo in tutta la sua maestosità grazie a un'accurata opera di restauro. In occasione di una visita guidata organizzata dalla fondazione Petruzzelli siamo andati così a scoprire le bellezze del teatro, su cui spesso non ci si sofferma perché magari si è troppo presi dallo spettacolo che sta andando in scena.

Prima di entrare ci fermiamo però ad osservare l'esterno. La facciata si estende per quasi venti metri di ampiezza e l'edificio è articolato su due livelli, diviso nella parte centrale in due blocchi di colore: il bianco e rosso che sembrano richiamare lo stemma della città. La parte superiore presenta cinque finestre con balconi, tra le tre centrali si possono scorgere le nicchie con i busti di Giuseppe Verdi, Gioacchino Rossini e Vincenzo Bellini …"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Chi sarebbero costoro?"

_**Aizram: **_"Tre grandi musicisti italiani d'opera dell'800."

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Oh però sarebbe bellissimo ascoltarli! Autrici, ho un'idea!"

_**Terry: **_"Quale Maestà?

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Ci fareste fare un bel viaggio nell'800? Mi piacerebbe ascoltare i musicisti di cui ci avete appena parlato. Sapete, sono un'appassionata di musica, non ha caso ho conosciuto la contessa di Polignac durante uno dei suoi concerti."

_**Carolina: **_"Antoniè, ti prego non nominare quella donna!"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Ti prego Carolina!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ti prego un corno! Quella deve lasciare la corte di Francia, hai capito?"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Si si ma adesso stiamo parlando di Verdi, Rossini e Bellini! … Autrici, dai loro nomi immagino che fossero italiani?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, Maestà, erano italiani."

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Ma che bello! E ditemi Madamigella, qual è la prossima tappa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Il teatro Carignano di Torino."

_**Generale: **_"Avete detto Torino?"

_**Aizram: **_" "Si, Generale."

_**Generale: **_"Ma io dico! E' mai possibile che ci portate avanti e dietro come se fossimo delle missive? Ma non potete portarci nei dintorni e poi man mano scendere o salire?"

_**Aizram: **_" "Oh Generale, possibile che dobbiate lamentarvi in continuazione? Su, avanti, si parte nuovamente per Torino."


	199. Chapter 199

Capitolo 199 – Il duello

_**Caserma Metropolitana**_

"Bene, Signori e con questo giro di carte, Oscar ed io andiamo a dormire!" dico alzandomi dalla sedia.

Guardo Andrè ed il comandante di sottecchi e rispondo deciso: "Mi raccomando Andrè ...fatti valere! E dormi poco! Ih ihih"

"Alain smettila! Ricordati che sono il tuo Capitano e potresti trascorrere la notte in compagnia del conte Nichelino."

Guardo il mio amico Andrè, sorrido e rispondo alzando le mani in segno di resa: "No no grazie. In cella ci sono già stato, poi il letame ... no no! Ciò non toglie che TU passerai la notte tenendo tua moglie tra le braccia! A me toccherà sopportate il puzzo ed il russare della camerata! Quindi Andrè ... fatti valere! Ah ahahah!"

Tiro su gli occhi, e dico ai soldati: "Buona notte a tutti!"

"Buonanotte Capitano! Ah ahahah! Comandante ... non stancatelo troppo! Ah ahahah!"

Spalanco gli occhi e sussurro: "Cosa! Ma ... ALAIN! Come osi mancarmi di rispetto?!"

"Ah no Comandante, io non Vi manco affatto di rispetto! Sono solo ... come dire ... uhm ... preoccupato per il mio amico. In ogni caso lui è fortunato! Ci sono soldati che hanno dovuto passare la notte con comandanti molto ma molto meno affascinanti di Voi, credetemi!"

"Non è possibile! Sei rimasto il soldato indisciplinato che ho conosciuto. André andiamo via!"

"Andiamo Oscar, tanto Alain non cambierà mai!" rispondo prendendo mia moglie sottobraccio, attento affichè arrivi nel suo ufficio tranquilla e serena!

Appena André ed io varchiamo il mio ufficio dico: "Alain non si rende conto che deve esonerarsi dal fare certi discorsi, soprattutto davanti agli altri. Giuro che in certi momenti davvero non lo sopporto!"

"Lascia stare Oscar e non agitarti, potrebbe fare mala al nostro cucciolo. Alain è fatto così ... però su una cosa ha ragione!" dico guardando attentamente Oscar.

"Cosa? ... Oh no, André, ricordati che sono stanca..." rispondo decisa ed un poco scocciata. Ho sonno, voglio riposare io!

"Beh Oscar ... sono un uomo fortunato: ho sposato il più bel generale di Francia! Ah ahahah ... su vieni, ti aiuto a sfilarti gli stivali e andiamo a dormire!" dico felice. "Certo che mia moglie è diventata davvero maliziosa! Impara in fretta, Madame Grandièr!"

"Cosa avrei imparato? Sentiamo!"

"Ahhh ... tante cose, Madame ... tante ottime cose!" rispondo con sguardo malizioso.

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, il mio ventre è appoggiato al suo quando sento nuovamente il piccolo muoversi vistosamente, mi allontano di scatto, quasi spaventato e sussurro: "Non è possibile! Si muove tantissimo!"

"Si ... si muove e non da tregua! Spero solo di riuscire a dormire ... sai ... non è facile con una creatura che ti cresce nella pancia e scalcia, tira pugni, si gira ... e chissà cos'altro fa! Oh, povera me! Ma perchè i bambini non vengono portati dalle cicogne?!"

"Ehhh ma ... Oscar, cosa dici?!"

"Dico quello che dico! Vorrei davvero vedere te al mio posto! Sembra ... sembra ... non so neppure io cosa! C'è un continuo movimento nella mia pancia! E poi ... all'improvviso, mi schiaccia la vescica e devo correre a fare ... beh, hai capito vero?!" dico guardando mio marito negli occhi.

Sento lo sguardo di Oscar addosso, quello sguardo gelido e feroce che le ho conosciuto nel corso degli anni. Sembra che voglia trafiggermi. Eppure la gravidanza l'ha resa più dolce, materna direi.

"Si si certo che ho capito! Oscar, non puoi che pazientare ... però ... si, è davvero emozionante, però debbo ammettere che la tua pancia comincia a impressionarmi."

"Ecco ... ci manca solo che ti lasci impressionare pure tu! Fa già tanta paura a me ... che poi, tu mi sai dire cosa fa dentro la mia pancia? Ogni tanto credo che strizzi pure il mio stomaco, talmente tanta acidità ho! Accidenti, ma perchè non siamo come i pennuti? Loro fanno le uova e poi covano un poco a testa! Sarebbe comodo, non trovi?!" domando sorridendo. Ah ah ah … sinceramente ti immagino intento a covare mentre io corro felice e libera su César."

"Questa poi! Ah ah ah ah ... Suvvia Oscar, abbracciami ... Ops ... si muove ancora ..."

"Oh basta, io mi metto a letto Andrè! E smettila di fare quella faccia! O giuro che appena nasce ... te la faccio pagare cara! E ricordati che poi toccherà a te occuparti delle necessità primarie del nostro cucciolo per i primi nove mesi ... giusto per parigliare i conti!"

"Co come?! Ecco per queste necessità c'è la nonna, madame Marguerite oppure potremmo assumere qualcuno ..."

"NO! Tocca a te! Ricordatelo!"

"Ehmm ... meglio andare a dormire!" dico entrando in tutta fretta in camera da letto.

"Ecco ... scappi ... tanto su una cosa ha ragione Alain: qui comando io!" dico seguendo mio marito e sedendomi sul letto. Allungo una gambe e aggiungo: "A tale proposito ... mi aiuteresti con gli stivali?!".

Sento le ultime parole pronunciate con dolcezza, mentre vedo le sue labbra aprirsi in uno splendido sorriso.

"Ma si, certo! ... Su dai qua!"

"Ecco ... grazie Andrè" dico imbarazzata, non riuscire più a piegarmi per raggiungere gli stivali ... uff ...

"Non preoccuparti, se sarà necessario, ti aiuterò anche a metterli!"

"Si, lo so. Lo fai sempre ... però preferisco quando me li sfili." dico mentre sento una lenta carezza lungo il polpaccio, lo stivale sfilarsi, la mano di Andrè risalire a sbottonare i bottoncini dei pantaloni ed intrufolarsi per raggiungere la calza di seta e slegarla, per poi ridiscendere in una carezza, un massaggio, dolce e sensuale. Vedo i suoi occhi verdi persi nei miei, i sento i suo gesti come atti d'amore, lo stesso amore che io provo per lui.

Resto immobile ad osservare i movimenti di Andrè, posa lo stivale e sfila l'altro. Sbottona i bottoncini dei pantaloni, raggiunge leggero il nastrino della calza, lo slega e con una carezza mi sfila anche questa. Poi decide di passare alla mia giacca, mi aiuta a sfilarla, prima un braccio e poi l'altro. Si avvicina, sento il suo profumo, i suoi capelli a sfiorarmi il viso. Poi posa la giacca, con pazienza, sulla sedia della mia stanza, e passa al gilet. Lentamente fa passare ogni bottone attraverso la sua asola, sento le sue mani sfiorarmi appena, leggero, il suo respiro farsi affannato. Mi sento un poco arrossire, come fossi una ragazzina. Eppure Andrè mi fa questo effetto. Lo lascio fare, mi sfila il gilet e lo posa. Mi guarda felice con i suoi splendidi occhi verdi, incupiti dal desiderio, ed un sorriso malandrino dipinto in volto. In un attimo torna da me, mi spinge sul letto fino a farmi sdraiare e prende d'assalto i miei pantaloni. Lo aiuto alzando un poco il bacino per lasciare che me li sfili. In poco tempo, gli altri pochi indumenti raggiungono la sedia. Andrè mi guarda soddisfatto mentre cerco di nascondermi un poco al suo sguardo. Mi sento sempre imbarazzata, così nuda, esposta. Gli abiti di Andrè raggiungono i miei e piano, con dolcezza, tra sorrisi e risate, gemiti e sospiri, ci amiamo, donandoci piacere e passione, gioia, dolcezza, felicità. Fino a perderci, felici ed appagati, stretti l'uno all'altra.

Sono sdraiato sulla mia branda, chissà perché non riesco a non pensare ad Oscar, eppure amo Elena! ... Forse saranno stati i discorsi di Alain! .. Bah ... a volte davvero mi domando cosa avrà trovato di tanto speciale in André! ... Spero almeno che davvero non ci siano i pidocchi in queste brande. Sinceramente non ne ho visti, però non si sa mai!

"Louis ... stai dormendo?!"

"Charles, sto cercando di dormire. Dimmi, cosa ti prende?" rispondo girandomi su un fianco e sollevando meglio la coperta.

"Ho prurito qui, dietro alla nuca ... non vorrei che ci fosse qualche pidocchio ...sai ...già ho pochi capelli ..." inizio istintivamente a grattarmi dietro alla nuca.

"Charles, prima di infilarmi nella mia branda ho ispezionato ovunque e ti assicuro che non ho visto alcun parassita, quindi sta tranquillo."

"E se fosse una blatta? Sai ... quegli insetti puzzolenti che invadono Parigi?!"

"Charles, dimentichi che questa caserma è gestita da Oscar, conoscendola come puoi pensare che manchi di pulizia?! E poi, se davvero fosse infestata di pidocchi o insetti simili, non li avrebbe portati a palazzo?"

"Uhm …. La tua logica è corretta però ….. io ho prurito!"

"Sono sicuro che è il frutto della tua immaginazione."

"Lo spero. Beh ... ma lei dorma in una stanza da sola, attigua al suo ufficio. Verrà pulita tutti i giorni, anche più volte al giorno! Noi invece ..."

"Ti prego Charles! Ti pare che mi sarei coricato in questa branda se non fosse stata pulita? E poi Oscar non ci avrebbe mai fatto dormire con i suoi soldati se ci fosse stata sporcizia, ti pare?"

"Si si ... certo hai ragione ... però ... ho prurito. E non solo in testa! Accidenti!"

"E' tutta impressione, credimi! E adesso ti prego, lasciami dormire!"

"Ah ... Louis ... ma come fai! Io non resisto, devo grattarmi ovunque! Povero me!" dico iniziando a grattarmi sulle braccia, le mani e poi anche addosso …. Nella schiena ….. e sempre più in basso. Povero me!

All'improvviso sento un vocione provenire di fianco, è uno dei soldati: "Ehi marchese, ascolta tuo cognato! Qui non ci sono pidocchi di nessun genere, forse non conosci il Comandante Oscar? Lei non ammette sporcizia di nessun genere!"

"Si si ... certo che la conosco ... però ... siete davvero sicuri? Oscar è assente da parecchio e io ... ho prurito!"

Un altro soldato ribatte: "Marchese, prima che arrivasse il Comandante, la caserma era infestata dalle piattole, pensate che ero pieno, e quando dico pieno, mi riferisco anche lì!"

Girodelle ascolta la conversazione, si tira su dalla branda e protesta: "Ma insomma soldato, sei per caso impazzito?! Vuoi davvero non farci dormire con i tuoi discorsi?"

"Maggiore ... perdonatemi, io non volevo ... però ho detto la verità! Quella donna è un vero tornado! Ci ha fatto ripulire tutta la caserma, tinteggiarla a calce, sistemare i letti, rifare tutti i materassi ed i cuscini! In un mese ci ha fatto rivoltare tutta la caserma! E' stato un lavoraccio! Però adesso è pulita ... statene tutti certi. E pur di non dover ricominciare tutti noi ci assicuriamo che rimanga pulita!"

"Lo immagino! Conosco il Comandante Jarjayes, quindi non ho alcun dubbio! ... Marchese de Liancourt, dimenticate che Vostra cognata ha prestato servizio nella Guardia Reale, quindi non dubitate della pulizia di questa caserma. E adesso se non Vi dispiace vorrei dormire!"

"Se lo dite Voi conte ... io comunque ho prurito ... ovunque! Ma come è possibile?! Se non sono pidocchi, nè cimici ... che siano RAGNI?!" dico saltando in piedi "AHI!" e sbattendo la testa sulla branda di sopra.

George si gira nella branda e ribatte: "Padre, mi pare ovvio che sentiate prurito ovunque, Voi ormai siete convinto che la Vostra branda sia infestata ma non è così, la mia e quelle di tutti gli altri sono perfettamente pulite."

"Allora ... facciamo cambio! Nella mia ci sono i ragni, non ho alcun dubbio! E se uno di loro dovesse mordermi? Tua madre non me lo perdonerebbe mai! Capisci ... mai!"

Sento mio padre agitarsi sempre di più, ormai è fuori controllo. Su una sola cosa ha ragione: se dovesse tornare a casa anche con un solo graffio ….. mia madre andrebbe su tutte le furie!

"Come volete!" dico alzandomi dalla mia branda. "Avanti Padre, facciamo cambio di posto."

"Grazie figliolo ..." rispondo un poco imbarazzato, per poi aggiungere sottovoce: "Già ho mancato una volta nei miei doveri coniugali ... se dovessi farlo una seconda tua madre mi ucciderebbe, grazie figliolo!"

"Sig ... immagino!" dico prendendo il posto di mio padre.

Un soldato sussurra a un compagno: "Sarà anche una brava persona però ciò non toglie che ha la puzza sotto il naso. Spero solo che ci lasci dormire."

"Beh ... io credo che anche i nobili russino ... quindi non è detto che ci lasci in pace!"

"Bah! Speriamo bene!"

"E BASTA VOI! IO VOGLIO DORMIRE!"

"Ssssi si Alain ... ecco... anch'io vorrei... se solo mi passasse il prurito!"

"Marchese ... avete anche cambiato branda ... se non è sufficiente potete andare a dormire nella carrozza del comandante!"

"Nella carrozza? ... Uhmm ... non ci avevo pensato ..."

"Ecco ... pensateci e se lo ritenete andate pure ... conoscete la strada vero?!"

Girodelle ribatte: "Se volete andate pure, ma se vi trovaste in pericolo, nessuno potrà venire a salvarvi, quindi armatevi di pistola!"

Stavo già mettendo una gamba fuori dal letto, pronto a trasferirmi, quando alle parole di Girodelle mi fermo, quasi pietrificato. Pericolo ….uhm …. Forse sono meglio questi piccoli e quasi innocui animaletti …

"Pericolo? Ehm ... che tipo di pericolo? Questa è una caserma ... ci saranno dei soldari di guardia spero!"

"Certo che si, ma sareste comunque in pericolo."

"Ah ..." dico nascondendomi nella branda e tirando su per bene le coperte, decisamente è meglio restare qui.

"Però ... fa freddo qui ... non accendete il camino? O una stufa? O ... qualcosa?!"

L'ennesimo soldato risponde: "Marchese, questa è una caserma, non un palazzo nobiliare!"

"Ma...non avete una caminetto? Non ci credo, non è possibile!"

"NO! NULLA! Non è certo la caserma della Guardia Reale!"

"Beh ... però potreste mettere almeno una stufa anche qui!"

Prendo il mio cuscino e lo metto sulla testa e sussurro: "Dannazione ma perché questo citrullo non se ne torna nel suo palazzo invece di disturbare dei poveri soldati quale siamo noi?!"

"Ehi ... citrullo sarai tu! Io non sono abituato a tutto questo!"

"Antony ... ma secondo te come ha fatto il nonno a fare quel lungo viaggio con nostro padre?!"

"Non lo so, George. Però mi viene spontaneo dire: povero nonno!"

"Già ... deve avere avuto davvero tanta pazienza! Ah ahah... Buona notte fratello!"

"Buona notte George!"

_**Versailles **_

Percorro furtivamente i corridoi che mi portano nelle stanze della mia amata Antonietta. Cammino quasi in punta di piedi fino ad arrivare dietro la porta dei suoi appartamenti, sollevo la mano per bussare quando sento delle voci: nelle sue stanze c'è il re. Indietreggio di scatto e aspetto dietro una colonna.

Povero me, speravo davvero che potessi passare la notte con la mia regina. Aspetterò, magari il re torna nei suoi appartamenti.

"Maria Antonietta, Vostra sorella ha perfettamente ragione: dovete assolutamente allontanare la contessa di Polignac..."

"No, no, no, no. Jolande non si tocca! E' il mio unico sollievo, la mia unica compagnia. Lei è l'unica che mi capisce, che cerca di distrarmi, che si inventa qualsiasi cosa pur di farmi piacere! No, no, no, no! Jolande non si tocca"

"Maria Antonietta, Vi prego di ascoltarmi! La Polignac sta approfittando della Vostra amicizia. Ieri ho parlato con il ministro delle finanze e si è lamentato delle cifre da capogiro che spendiamo per mantenere lei e la sua famiglia."

"Come ma … non ci credo, non è possibile!"

"Invece si. Pensate che con la cifra che elargiamo in suo favore, potremmo mantenere almeno cento delle mie scuderie. Credetemi, sta approfittando del Vostro buon cuore."

"Ma cosa dite Louis! Jolande non è come dite voi! Lei è una brava persona! No no no no!" dico sbattendo i miei regali piedini a terra.

"Maria, Vi prego, date almeno retta a Vostra sorella Carolina …"

"A mia sorella? COSA VI HA DETTO MIA SORELLA?! FORZA PARLATE! ORA!" dico decisa, arrabbiata, sistemando la mani sui fianchi. Cosa diavolo avrà mai detto Carolina a MIO marito!

"Vi prego, siate ragionevole…" sussurro sedendomi alla poltroncina.

"Cosa c'è, siete stanco Luigi?"

"Si, non lo nego … sono esausto, ho ballato con Carolina e mi fanno male anche i piedi!"

"Quindi il ballo di stasera per Voi è stato faticoso!"

"Si … esatto! E proprio perché è stata una serata faticosa, Vi prego di comprendere…"

"VOI ADESSO MI DITE COSA VI HA DETTO CAROLINA! O GIURO CHE PRENDO I VOSTRI LUCCHETTI E LI USO IN UN MODO CHE NEPPURE POTETE IMMAGINARE! VELOCE!" dico avvicinandomi a mio marito e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con aria minacciosa. Sono furiosa, furente e arrabbiata!

"I miei lucchetti?! No no per carità! Ho impiegato tutto il mio tempo libero per fabbricarli e poi Carolina mi ha chiesto alcune serrature ed io mi sto prodigando per fare del mio meglio."

"Ecco, invece di fabbricare serrature ... occupatevi della Francia! Del Vostro Paese, dei Vostri sudditi! E lasciate in pace me e le mie amiche! Chiaro?!"

"Sig … Antonietta, proprio perché voglio occuparmi del mio regno, sono preoccupato del mio paese. Maria, Vi sto chiedendo di allontanare la Polignac dai Vostri favori! Forse non Vi ho appena detto che il ministro delle finanze lamenta che quella donna ha depredato le casse reali?!"

"Il ministro delle finanze è un gran bugiardo. Jolande non sta depredando nulla. Suo marito lavora per lo Stato. Fine del discorso!"

Decido di recarmi nelle stanze di mia sorella quando vedo lu svedese dietro le colonne, mi avvicino e dico: "Uè Fessen, cosa fate qui? Forse Giggino ve l'ha fatto sotto il naso ed è con mia sorella?"

"Coff … scusate se mi permetto ma il mio nome è Fersen non Fessen!"

"Fessen, Fersen per me non ha alcuna importanza."

"Ditemi, forse nella Vostra lingua fessen ha un significato ben preciso?"

"Ih ihih … Scusatemi se rido ma io veramente nemmeno ci avevo pensato. Ebbene si, fessen nella mia lingua partenopea vuol dire fesso! Ih ih … Scusatemi ancora!"

"Coff … coff … chissà perché ma immaginavo che fosse niente di carino."

"Beh… adesso parliamo di cose serie, ditemi, siete qui per parlare anche con Antonietta per quella questione di cui Vi ho accennato durante il ballo?"

"Oh ... Maestà! Io ... vedete,si… avrei voluto parlare con Vostra sorella, come mi avete chiesto. Ma in effetti ... lì con lei c'è Sua Maestà ... ed io aspetto!"

"E già! Tanto vuje avite aspettà! (voi dovete aspettare) Comunque svedese, mi raccomando convincete quella sprovveduta perché temo ca quel povero Giggino non ci riuscirà!" All'improvviso vedo aprire la porta, è Giggino. Prendo il braccio de lu svedese e dico: "Fingete di passeggiare per i corridoi, altrimenti Giggino potrebbe scoprire il Vostro intrallazzo con mia sorella."

"Maestà ... se passeggio con una bella donna, quale Voi indubbiamente siete, il Re, e chiunque altro ci veda insieme, può pensare una cosa sola ... Se poi Vi parlo così vicino, sussurrandovi nell'orecchio, assaporando il profumo dei Vostri capelli, ecco ... ora è fatta. Magari potreste sorridere un poco e fingere di essere lusingata dalle mie parole ..."

Mi passo il ventaglio sulla bocca e ribatto: "Svedè, tu ne sai una più del diavolo! Ah ahah …"

"Ma cosa dite Maestà?!"

"Ancora?! Ma davvero mi hai preso per una stupida? Svedè, sai troppo bene come fare breccia nel cuore delle femmine altrimenti non avresti conquistato il cuore di quella cretina di mia sorella e di chillata(quell'altra) scema del Comandante!"

"Coff … coff … Co Comandante? Ma Maestà, co cosa dite?"

"Uè ma davvero m'hai preso per cretina come mia sorella? Fessen, so perfettamente ca quella bionda meravigliosa un tempo era innmorata di te!... Eppure nun (non) capisco come abbia potuto perdere la capa (testa) per uno cumma (come) te, visto ha sempre avuto quel gran pezzo di maschio accanto! Ahhh a lu paese mio tenne (hanno) ragione quando dicono: chi ha il pane non ha i denti!"

"Ma … come!"

"Statte zitto svedè e fingiamo davanti a Giggino!"

"Ai Vostri ordini Maestà!"

"Bravo! Sempre ai miei ordini. E vedi di non deludermi, capito?!"

"Sssi … si Maestà!"

Accompagno alla porta sua maestà quando vedo il mio Hans al braccio di mia sorella, le sussurra all'orecchio, sono fuori di me ma debbo pazientare fin tanto che non si allontana mio marito che ribadisce ancora il suo disappunto per Jolande.

"Antonietta ... pensa alle mie parole ... liberati della Polignc!"

"No no no no no no!"

"Ben detto Giggino!"

"Carolina!"

"Si, invece! Tu Antoniè statte zitte e fammè parlà! ( stai zitta e lasciami parlare) A proposito Giggì, le stai fabbricando le mie serrature?"

"Certo Carolina ... sempre che ... che ... Antonietta non faccia quello che ha minacciato di fare ... cioè ... ecco ..."

"Come! … Uèèè Antoniè ma che ta mise in capa? Lassà sta (cosa ti sei messa in testa? Lascia stare) le mie serrature ca mi servono per non fare entrare lu pourc nella mia stanza. Altrimenti sono sicura che non appena torno a corte mi ingravida un'altra volta!"

"E allora Carolina? Hai una pistola? Usala!" rispondo decisa, anzi dovrei girare armata pure io!

"La pistola?! Ma certo! Però con una serratura di Giggino mi sentirei più tranquilla. Io non voglio la sedicesima creatura, proprio no."

"E allora sparagli! E fine del discorso."

"Sparare a lu pourc delle due Sicilie? Forse credi che non l'abbia fatto?" Vedo mio cognato sbiancare in volto, lo guardo e continuo: "Giggì e nu fa chilla faccia, tanto tu non corri alcun rischio di essere impallinato!"

"Io ... ehm ... io vado! Vi lascio!" dico scappando di corsa dall'appartamento della mia Antonietta.

"Uè Giggì aspetta ma dove scappi?"

"So sono stanco Carolina, scusatemi!"corro via veloce, quelle due sorelle messe assieme sono impossibili. E poi, che ci pensi Carolina a fare ragionare Antonietta!

Urlo: "GIGGINO, DOPO AVER PARLATO CON ANTONIETTA, VENGO NEI TUOI APPARTAMETI PER MANGIARE NU' (un) BABA' … ASPETTAMI!"

"Cosa?! No no no no! E poi … poi temo proprio che dovrò chiudermi a chiave nel mio appartamento, Carolina siete pericolosa!"

"Oè ma cosa dici?! io non sono pericolosa, capito?!"

Non ascolto ciò che dice Louis e guardo con rabbiosa il mio Hans e mia sorella.

"Venite Fessen, torniamo da Antonietta!"

"Co come?! Emm … dove?"

"Come sarebbe dove?! Su muoviti! Ora!"

"Si si … e ecco … io …"

"Voi ... tu ... cosa?! Veloce!"

Vedo la mia Antonietta guardarmi male, ho l'impressione che voglia uccidermi, sussurro appena: "Sssi … si …" raggiungiamo la stanza di Antonietta, entriamo decisi mentre la Regina Carolina resta al mio braccio. "Antonietta, mia cara dolce Antonietta ... io ti stavo cercando per ... per ..."

"Entrate! Hans, Carolina debbo parlarvi!"

"Antonietta ... tu vuoi parlare con noi due?! Sei sicura?! Santa Vergine un miracolo!"

Batto il piede a terra, con sguardo minaccioso e con tono di rimprovero, dico: "Si può sapere cosa fate Voi due a quest'ora nei corridoi? Forse non siete abbastanza stanchi? Eppure avete ballato per tutta la sera! … Su avanti, parlate!"

"Antonietta ... ma cosa dici?!"

"Dico ciò che hai sentito cara sorella! Allora Hans, cosa ci fate con mia sorella?"

"L'ho incontrata per i corridoi…"

"Tutto qui? Sicuro Hans?"

"Sicurissimo Antonietta! Carolina, Maestà Carolina ... ditelo anche Voi!"

"Oè Antoniè ma dimme ca te sii misse in capa? (cosa ti sei messa in testa) Ma cosa vuoi che me ne faccia di stu svedese?" dico lasciando immediatamente il braccio. Lo guardo e continuo. "Fessen, io ti lascio ma ti invito caldamente di portare a termine la tua missione. Spero che almeno serva a qualcosa. Il destino della Francia è nelle tue mani.!

"Si ... si Maestà. Certo!" dico mentre la regina delle due Sicilie lascia la stanza.

Sono sul ciglio della porta, arresto il passo e sorridendo mi giro e concludo: "Uè svedè, spero che tu non la prenda a male se ti do del fesso... se non l'hai ancora capito, nel bene e nel male dico sempre ciò che penso... A domani Antoniè, a domani Svedese!"

"Buona notte sorella!" non appena mia sorella lascia i miei appartamenti, guardo dritto negli occhi Hans e dico: "Avanti parlate! Adesso mia sorella si rivolge a Voi addirittura in tono confidenziale dandovi del tu, che cos'è questa storia?!"

"Antonietta...Vostra sorella è un vero ciclone!"

"Non cambiate discorso e ditemi a cosa si riferisse e soprattutto perché Vi parla in quel modo tanto confidenziale. Nemmeno io lo faccio. Avanti, rispondetemi! Sono la Vostra regina ed esigo che mi rispondiate, altrimenti Vi faccio arrestare!"

"Arrestare?! Ma ... Antonietta! Io Vi amo!"

"Si, certo! Come amate le cortigiane! Ma Vi rammento che soltanto ieri avete stipulato con me un patto di fedeltà. Fersen, giuro che se non mi sarete davvero fedele Vi farò arrestare e ordinerò di portarvi alla Bastiglia."

"Ma...cosa dite mia amata! Vi prego non chiamatemi con il nome del mio casato, io per Voi sono Hans …"

"Non prendetemi in giro e rispondete!"

"Antonietta, mia amata e adorata Antonietta, io amo solo Voi! La mia Regina! Vostra sorella, durante il ballo, mi ha chiesto...di...parlarvi!"

Incrocio le braccia, lo guardo dritto negli occhi e ribatto con fierezza: "Continuate! E Vi consiglio di non mentire altrimenti ordino alla guardia reale di arrestarvi!"

"Arrestarmi! No, Vi prego ma cosa dite!"

"AVANTI, PARLATE!"

"Ecco...Voi dovreste...allontanare...la Polignac"

"Oh no! Anche Voi adesso?! Possibile che nessuno capisca che Jolande è la mia migliore amica?!"

"Ecco...diciamo che è un'amica...interessata! Perché non la mettete alla prova?!"

"Alla ... prova?! E come?"

"Ecco...diminuite le spese per lei. Tagliate lo stipendio al marito! Dovete ridurre tutte le spese Maestà!"

"Cosa?! Ma Hans, come potrei fare una cosa simile! E poi ... io ... sono sicura che Jolande mi è amica."

"Certo! Quindi non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi! E la Vostra amica capirà!"

"Ecco ... io ... veramente... e va bene Hans ma ad una condizione!"

"Ditemi!"

"Che mi giuriate per l'ennesima volta che mi sarete fedele, o giuro che non avrò alcuna pietà per Voi."

"Certo Antonietta. Vi sarò fedele anche con il corpo. Perché con l'anima lo sono sempre stato!" Rispondo fiero e deciso.

Guardo negli occhi il mio Hans, non resisto e mi getto tra le sue braccia: Sussurro: "Vi amo ... vi amo Hans ..."

"Anche io Antonietta. Anche io!"

_**Caserma Metropolitana**_

Mi sveglio, accanto a me sento il mio André che mi stringe, con una mano posata sul mio ventre, girato su un fianco. Ha cercato di lasciarmi più spazio possibile, povero caro! Mi volto piano e poso un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra.

"André...svegliati! … Svegliati André!" Sussurro con dolcezza.

"Umm ... Oscar, ti prego ... lasciami dormire ancora un po'..." dico mentre spalanco gli occhi, e sussulto spaventato.

"Beh...cos'hai?! Amore...dai, siamo in caserma, è ora di alzarci!" dico con dolcezza. "Andrè hai fatto una strana espressione, forse ti ho svegliato troppo bruscamente? Magari stavi sognando ….."

"O … Oscar ... la nostra creatura si è ... mossa! ... Si è mossa in un modo che ... che mi ha impressionato. Oscar credo che fossero i piedini oppure le manine ...non so ma ... oddio che impressione!"

"Come sarebbe che impressione! Ed io allora? Cosa dovrei dire?! Si è mossa per tutta la notte..."

Guardo smarrito mia moglie e sussurro: "Ecco ... io ... Oh Oscar io ... sono sono ... è così tutto nuovo, strano ..."

"Strano?! Per te è strano,? Ma André! Sono io a non entrare più nei miei abiti! A non poter andare a cavallo! Mica tu sai?! Ma non credere.. se non posso io...non ci andrai neppure tu! Ed ora alzati! È un ordine Capitano!"

"Sssii ... si ... andiamo! ... Ma dove?"

"Come dove? André... dimmi... ti senti male?!"

"Perché?"

"Iinizio davvero a preoccuparmi, sembri smarrito, confuso."

"No no sto bene ... andiamo ..."

"Sei sicuro?! Mi sembri... uhm ... smarrito direi! Su...forza! Colazione, poi passiamo dal Nichelino e poi andiamo al duello!"

"Du duello?! Quale duello?"

"Come quale duello?! André...mi stai facendo preoccupare!"

"A già … si … comunque non preoccuparti, su vestiamoci ma prima dobbiamo fare colazione, non vorrai affrontare la mattinata a stomaco vuoto?!"

"André...è quello che ti ho detto. Sei sicuro di stare bene? Vuoi che chiamo Lassonne?!" non so se sono più esasperata dall'assurdità di mio marito o preoccupata. Questa mattina proprio non ragiona!

"Ma no, cosa dici?! Cosa dovrei dire a Lassonne?! Che mi sono semplicemente spaventato perché ho sentito mio figlio muoversi nel tuo ventre? Dai Oscar, andiamo!"

"Sarà André...ma non mi convinci affatto" dico alzandomi dal letto e sistemando i miei abiti .

"Invece credici." dico infilandomi le scarpe.

"Bene...allora andiamo a fare colazione! Ho proprio fame! Ci sarà qualche dolcetto?! Uhm...cioccolato. André...ho voglia di cioccolato..."

"Avere del cioccolato in caserma mi sembra davvero improbabile a meno che non glielo chiediamo al Colonnello D'Agout! Ah ahah ..."

"Beh...forse hai ragione. Ma non vorrai mica che la nostra creatura nasca con una voglia di cioccolata!"

"No, di certo! Vuol dire che domanderò a D'Agout dove se l'è procurata."

"Perfetto. Eccomi, sono pronta!"

Prendo la mano di mia moglie la tiro a me con delicatezza e dico: "Aspetta …"

"Cosa c'è André? Ma lo sai che stamattina sei davvero strano?"

Poso la mano sul suo ventre e ribatto: "Voglio … voglio sentire il nostro bambino …."

Appoggio la mia mano su quella di mio marito e dico: "Senti?! Si sta ancora muovendo …"

"Ohhh ma … sento un … bozzo che … che si muove, forse è la testolina?!"

"Ah ahah … Ma che vuoi che ne sappia… Senti adesso si è spostato, forse le nostre mani danno fastidio …"

La mano di Oscar è ancora sulla mia, quando sento all'improvviso il ventre muoversi vistosamente, la ritraggo con uno scatto deciso, cerco lo sguardo di mia moglie e dico con un sussulto: "Non è possibile! Ma … come fai?"

"A fare cosa?" domando preoccupata, davvero questa mattina Andrè è completamente assurdo!

"A mantenere la calma con .. con … il ventre che si muove in questo modo?"

"Diciamo che non ci faccio più caso."

"Ma Oscar … è così … strano!"

"La tua faccia è strana, dovresti guardarti allo specchio!"

"Oscar …"

"André, credo che la creatura abbia fame altrimenti non si muoverebbe tanto. Su dai, andiamo!"

"Si, ma …"

"André, sinceramente mi sorprendi, giuro che non ti ho mai visto tanto turbato in vita mia. André, possibile che il mio ventre ti spaventi in questo modo?"

"Ecco … io … diciamo che mi fa una certa impressione…"

"Ah ahah … Non ci posso credere!Ah ah …"

"Credere cosa?"

"Che un soldato si spaventi davanti ad una donna incinta! Ih ih … Ora basta, ho fame!" dico prendendo la mano di mio marito che mi guarda spaventato.

Apro la porta dell'ufficio e vedo mio padre, con una mano chiusa a pugno e pronto a bussare!

"Buongiorno Padre!"

"Buongiorno Oscar! André, tutto bene?"

"Eh? Si si ... certo Signore ! Ma...perché me lo chiedete?!"

"Uhmm ... così tanto per chiedere! ... Oscar, voglio passare per la cella del Conte, voglio vederlo."

"Certo, anche noi! Ma prima...vorrei fare colazione! Sapete ... ho fame." dico imbarazzata dal rumore che produce il mio stomaco.

"Ho già provveduto: ho dato ordine ad Alain di portare la colazione qui e avrai la tua tazza di cioccolata."

"Davvero Padre,?! Anche una fetta di torta?! Allora venite, entrate pure!" Dico sorridente. Per una volta l'invadenza di mio padre è utile! Cioccolata, proprio quello che desidero!

"Grazie figliola!" dico accomodandomi su una sedia.

"André...sei sicuro di stare bene?!" dico osservando meglio mio marito, mentre aspetto la colazione.

" Non fai che domandarmelo ... Ma certo che sto bene!"

"Padre...non trovate che André abbia uno strano colorito?! È pallido..."

Guardo intensamente mio genero e dico: "Beh più che avere uno strano colorito direi che è un tantino irrequieto. André, si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Lo vedi André?! Anche secondo mio padre non stai bene. Dopo chiamiamo Lassonne!"

"Ma no no!" rispondo un poco esasperato. Ci manca solo che mia moglie si coalizzi con mio suocero.

Toc toctoc

"Posso entrare Comandante?!"

Sentiamo la voce di Alain al di là della porta.

"Io entro...mi raccomando colombelli!"

"Cosa! ALAIN, NON DIRE STUPIDAGGINI ED ENTRA!"

"Comandante...la Vostra colazione! Con gli auguri del cuoco della caserma!"

"Posa il vassoio sul tavolo e sparisci!"

"Ehm...Comandante...il mio congedo?! Mi avete detto che è arrivato..."

"E' sulla mia scrivania, c'è anche quello di Gerard."

"Posso...ehm...averlo?!"

"Uhm...devo pensarci..." dico sorridendo.

"Comandante, Vi prego non facciamo scherzi ..."

"Io?! Io non scherzo...ih ih" dico sorseggiando la mia cioccolata."Sei sicuro di voler lavorare a palazzo?!"

"Comandante, pur di stare il più possibile accanto a mia moglie, si."

"Uhm...guarda che sarai l'attendente di mio padre...potresti stare mesi in missione!"

"No no no ... Vi prego Comandante, non fatemi questo! E poi, Vostro padre non intende ritirarsi a vita privata?"

Vedo mio padre sorridere, domando:"Non lo so. Voi cosa dite Padre?!"

Mi porto l'indice al mento e rispondo divertito: "Veramente Bouillé ha convocato tutti noi, ricordi Oscar? Magari ci ... anzi, visto la tua attuale condizione, mi manderanno nuovamente in missione. Alain Sassoin, ti spaventa l'idea di allontanarti nuovamente da casa?"

"Ma Signore! Io...credevo che vorreste rimanere accanto a Madame...comunque...sono ai Vostri ordini!"

"Vero Padre, nel pomeriggio dovremo recarci da Bouillè! E il fatto che il mio congedo e quello di André non siano arrivati...uhm..."

"Già Oscar, non capisco perchèBouillè non te li abbia consegnati assieme a quelli dei tuoi soldati. Ma nel pomeriggio lo scopriremo! Tanto non può certo negartelo, nelle tue attuali condizioni!"

"Padre, voglio chiudere con questa vita,Bouillè non potrà certo negarmelo."

"Beh ... in teoria potrebbe ... ma sinceramente non credo che voglia vedere un generale con neonato al seguito!"

Ascolto il vecchio pazzo e il diavolo biondo e ribatto: "Ih ih ... Però sarebbe divertente vedervi al comando con un moccioso al seguito è solo che ... André, invece di obbedire a tua moglie dovrai farlo a tuo figlio! Ah ah ah ..."

"ALAIN!" rispondiamo in coro.

"Cosa c'è?! Forse ho detto qualcosa di male?"

"Si! Certo, ed ora sparisci prima che cambi idea sul tuo congedo!"

"No no vado vado di corsa Comandante!"

"Bene, ci vediamo tra dieci minuti, voglio andare e vedere il nostro ospite ... e poi andremo sulla collina dallo zio Armand! Prepara la carrozza!"

"Sissignore!" rispondo mettendomi sull'attenti.

"Bene, così ti voglio Soisson! Obbediente e preciso!" dico guardando l'ormai ex soldato di mia figlia, mio attendente! "Povero me ... avrei dovuto scegliere Gerard!"

"Vedrete Signor Generale, con me Vi troverete benissimo! Ih ih ... A dopo!"

"Un momento! Voglio sapere se Charles ha fatto storie prima di dormire, visto che è stato l'unico a protestare?!"

"Beh ... Signore ... il marchese Vostro genero ... ih ih ih ... poveretto ... credetemi, è davvero perfetto per madame Joséphine ... neppure una donna avrebbe fatto tante lamentele! E le pulci, e i pidocchi, e i ragni ... e poi ha freddo ... poi ha caldo ... e il materasso è duro, e le lenzuola sono ruvide ... il cuscino poi! Una notte molto lunga Signore. Decisamente i due giovani marchesi non assomigliano al padre!"

"Lo immaginavo! Beh ... almeno mi consola che i miei nipoti siano dei Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi e mia figlia abbia come marito l'imbecille adatto a lei!"

"Padre ... non Vi sembra di esagerare! Il povero Charles è un buon'uomo, inadatto al mestiere delle armi, ma è gentile e premuroso con mia sorella!"

"Si, certo certo! Appunto! E' adatto a tua sorella. Sassoin non fare parola di quanto hai sentito qui dentro altrimenti te la dovrai vedere con me, chiaro?"

"Sentito? E cosa avrei sentito che non sia di dominio di tutto il palazzo, Signore?! Ih ihih ... "

"FUORI SASSOIN!"

"Agli ordini Signore!"

"Uff ... Oscar, figliola, cambia idea e lascialo qui in caserma!"

"Suvvia Padre, infondo Alain è un brav'uomo!"

"Si certo ... molto in fondo ... bene, se hai finito la colazione possiamo andare! Vedo che hai mangiato ben due fette di torta! Mi fa davvero piacere! Sai, anche tua madre adorava i dolci quando era in attesa! Le assomigli molto!" dico guardando con tenerezza e nostalgia mia figlia.

"Dite davvero padre?!"

Si, figliola. Sono stati anni bellissimi quelli passati accanto a mia moglie, tu, nonostante l'educazione militare, ha molto di Marguerite. Di sicuro ha ereditato la sua innata eleganza, il fascino e la leggerezza. Poi ovviamente hai il carattere dei Jarjayes, ma questa è una bella cosa! Ih ih.

"Quindi se anche mia madre mangiava dolci significa che ho una buona probabilità di avere una bambina! Ih ihih ..."

"COSA?! No no no no! Non scherzare! Esigo che sia François!"! dico preoccupato, io voglio il mio nipotino!

"Si, certo! Meglio andare!" dico lasciando il mio ufficio.

"Vieni Oscar, dammi il braccio, dobbiamo scendere le scale ..."

"Ma io .. no, riesco a da sola..."

"No no ... Andrè, aiuta mia figlia! Forza!"

Mi giro verso mio padre e dico: "Ho detto che ce la faccio da sola!"

"Uff ... che figlia testona che ho! Cosa avrò mai fatto di male?!" dico alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre scendo le scale per raggiungere la prigione.

Sono nella mia cella, sdraiato su un tavolaccio, sono stordito, quando sento avvicinarsi dei passi

Scendo nelle prigioni con mio padre ed Andrè, arriviamo davanti alla cella del Nichelino e dò ordine al piantone di aprirla.

Entriamo, e vediamo questo sconsiderato sdraiato sul tavolaccio, con la camicia sudicia, strappata. Si copre gli occhi con una mano e si lamenta.

"Ohi ... la mia testa!"

Mio padre mi guarda e dice: "Entro prima io figliola!"

"Uff ... come volete, ma Vi ricordo che questa è ancora la mia caserma!"

"Si si ma finché dovrai proteggere la tua pancia ci penseremo io e tuo marito, vero André?"

"Sissignore!"

"Sissignore un accidenti, chiaro Andrè? Qui comando io!"

"Padre, IO sono il Comandante di questa caserma e nessun altro!"

"Uff ... sisi ... certo ..."

Sonnecchio mentre ascolto delle voci, con tono infastidito protesto: "Ma si può sapere chi siete? Ho un gran mal di testa, andate a urlare da un'altra parte, chiaro?!"

"VOI! IN PIEDI! SUBITO!" ordino con decisione.

"Non vedo perché dovrei?! Io sono il conte di Nichelino."

"Ed io il Comandante di questa prigione. ALZATEVI!"

"Potreste essere anche la Regina di Francia, mi rifiuto … sto male, ho il volta stomaco… hic …"

"NON MI IMPORTA UN BEL NIENTE SE STATE MALE, VI ORDINO DI LASCIARE IL VOSTRO GIACIGLIO!"

"PRRRRRR ... Ops scusate se ho ruttato Comandantessa! Ih ihih ma credo di essere un ... tantino ubriaco hic ... hic ... Ohi oihche gran mal di testa! … Però che notte! … Ma che dico! Non mi pare di aver concluso nulla in quel dannatissimo bordello, ho solo bevuto hic … hic …"

André sussurra soddisfatto: "Dimenticate che avete sfidato un gentiluomo a duello?!"

"Gentiluomo? Chi? Il Cardinale pervertito?! Ditegli che l'affronterò … oggi … domani, dopo domani, non lo so … un giorno … forse … adesso non riesco nemmeno ad alzarmi da questo morbidissimo letto! Ih ihih … hic .. hic …"

"Bene ... quindi se non siete in grado di alzarvi ... avete già perso il duello. Resterete qui tre settimane e poi sarete rimpatriato"

Sollevo la testa e tra i fumi dell'alcol farfuglio: "No, Madame! Io mi sono sempre presentato a tutti iiiiii duelli hic ... e non voglio certo perdere con un prete vizioso ... hic ... uno sporco e maledetto prete lussurioso hic..."

Vedo mio padre avanzare verso il conte e con tono minaccioso ribatte: "Non Vi permetto di insultare mio fratello. Noi Jarjayes siamo gentiluomini rispettabili, cosa che non si può dire di Voi."

"Hic … ma come ti permetti? Hic …

"Tacete! Voi siete un vile e un dissoluto."

"Io dissoluto e vile? E il Cardinale cos'è? Se fosse un uomo coraggioso non avrebbe mandato Voi e questa bellissima femmina a tenermi suo prigioniero! Ih ih …" dico trascinandomi fuori la branda e scrutandola con bramosia . "Madame, ve l'ha mai detto nessuno che siete una puledra bellissima!"

Le parole di Nichelino mi fanno impazzire di gelosia, sorpasso mia moglie e raggiungo il conte, l'afferro per il bavero, lo sollevo da terra e guardandolo dritto negli occhi dico con tono minaccioso ed infuriato: "Vi proibisco di rivolgervi in questo modo a mia moglie, mi sono spiegato?!"

"Ih ihih … Monsieur … avete scelto davvero bene … ma l'avete vista quanto è bella vostra moglie? Hic .. hic … Ahhh che farei per possederla!"

Vedo mio genero sollevare e stringere il pugno, solleva il braccio con l'intento di colpirlo, mi avvicino lo trattengo e dico: "Lascialo figliolo … non vedi che è ubriaco? Non servirebbe a nulla!"

"Ma Generale!"dico stringendo con forza la camicia dell'uomo.

"Hic .. Hic … ascolta il vecchio .. hic .. ma non lo sai che i vecchi sono i più saggi?"

"Cosa! Ringrazia Dio che sei ubriaco altrimenti te la saresti vista con me. Comunque per ciò che hai detto a mia figlia rimarrai in cella a pane e acqua per un mese ed infine sarai rispedito da dove sei venuto!"

"Sporco di un francese!"

"Ma come osi?!" dico mollando la presa e scaraventando Nichelino a terra.

Indietreggio, cado, digrigno: "Ehi Voi! E così che si trattano i parenti?"

"Parenti?! Ma quali parenti!" ribatte il generale.

"Forse … hic … avete dimenticato che quel depravato di Vostro fratello ha intenzione di sposare la mia bellissima sorella? Sempre se uscirà vivo dal duello ih ih … perché io lo ammazzerò!" mi sollevo da terra, guardo nella cella e continuo: "Ehi … mi avete rubato la mia spada! … Hic .. dov'è la mia spada? … La rivoglio. Ladri di francesi, RIDATEMELA!"

Non faccio in tempo a rispondere che questo individuo vomita a terra e crolla addormentato.

Vedo mia moglie indietreggiare, sussurra: "Oddio, ci mancava anche questa! André, direi che possiamo andare ... che puzza che c'è qui!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, poso le mie mani sulle sue spalle e con atteggiamento protettivo sussurro: "Oscar, sei sbiancata, meglio uscire di qui immediatamente!"

"Si ... meglio. Tanto abbiamo fatto ciò che dovevamo. Che puzza Andrè!"

"Forza forza Andrè, porta fuori mia figlia!"

"Si, certo. Vieni Oscar ... non è posto per te questo." dico accompagnando fuori mia moglie.

Mi porto le mani alla bocca, non riesco a trattenermi, sento salire la nausea, mi appoggio al muro sussurro: "Sto male ... voglio tornare a é, sento le gambe non sorreggermi, cosa mi succede?"

Il Generale ribatte: "Santo cielo, questo non è più posto per te. André, dobbiamo lasciare immediatamente le prigioni!"

Prendo Oscar tra le braccia, la sollevo da terra e risalgo rapido le scale, fino a raggiungere il cortile. Di sicuro un poco di aria la farà riprendere. "Forza Oscar ... dimmi ... ti senti meglio?!"

"No ... ho un forte mal di stomaco. André ti prego lasciami respirare ..."

"Certo Oscar, vuoi che chiami un medico?!"domando ormai giunto nel cortile, tenendo ancora Oscar in braccio, cercando comunque di farle prendere un poco di aria fresca. La appoggio piano a terra e la aiuto a sedersi, in modo che possa prendere un poco di fresco. Mi sistemo dietro di lei e la accolgo nel mio abbraccio, per sorreggerla in caso di necessità.

Mio padre ribatte: "Ovvio che ha bisogno di un medico! Farò venire Edmond a palazzo, così potrà visitarti!"

"No ... non è necessario Padre. E poi dobbiamo raggiungere lo Zio ed avvisarlo che non ci sarà nessun duello. Datemi solo qualche minuto."

"Oscar, esigo che Lassonne ti visiti!"

"Uff ... ne riparliamo dopo Padre." dico seduta sugli scalini dell'ingresso. "Mi serve solo un poco di aria. Ma è mai possibile che abbiate da ridire su tutto anche nelle condizioni in cui mi ritrovo? Lasciatemi tranquilla!"

Vedo il diavolo biondo seduta sugli scalini, mi avvicino e dico: "Comandante, cosa Vi prende? Vi sentite male? Volete che informi delVostro malessere il medico militare?"

"No Alain, non è necessario. Hai preparato la carrozza?"

"Si, è pronta, possiamo andare quando volete."

Mi alzo a fatica, mi appoggio ad Andrè e dico: "E allora andiamo. Alla collina Alain".

A passo lento, sorretta da Andrè, mi avvio alla carrozza. Vedo i miei uomini guardarmi in un modo strano, dolce direi.

Uno dei soldati dice ai compagni: "Ma è il Comandante! Cosa le è successo?"

Un secondo ribatte: "Cosa vuoi che le sia successo?! E' incinta. E come tutte le donne incinte sta male."

"Si si … ma … forse ha bisogno di mangiare o di bere …"

L'ennesimo soldato ribatte: "Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e un bicchiere d'acqua, forse si sentirà meglio!"

"Si si andiamo a prendere qualcosa …"

Arrivano tutti vicini, chi con un dolce, chi con dell'acqua. Tutti preoccupati per me.

Il primo tra loro mi soccorre e dice con tono preoccupato: "Comandante, state male?"

"Eh ... no ... cioè ... insomma ... ma voi non dovete preoccuparvi!"

"Come non dobbiamo preoccuparci! Comandante, non Vi abbiamo mai vista così, siete davvero ridotta male."

Un terzo continua: "Ma ma ... forse state male perché dovete partorire?"

"Ma no, state tranquilli! E' solo la puzza che c'era in quella cella!" dico cercando di dissimulare la nausea che mi assale.

Un altro ancora ribatte: "Comandante, scusate se mi permetto ma non dovevate recarvi nelle prigioni, viste le Vostre condizioni..."

"Già ... purtroppo hai ragione ..." rispondo un poco mesta. Che situazione imbarazzante.

"Comandante, Vi abbiamo portato qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco, magari la Vostra creatura si sentirà meglio se mangiate …"

"No, grazie non ho fame."

Vedo i soldati di mia figlia soccorrerla ed accudirla con affetto. E pensare che si dice che siano rozzi e sporchi, invece Oscar li ha conquistati e trasformati in veri soldati. Sono davvero fiero di lei, è una donna eccezionale ed un ottimo comandante! Sono certo che questa caserma non sarà più la stessa senza di lei.

"Comandante prendete questo pezzetto di dolce magari se lo mangiate Vi sentirete meglio!" Un altro soldato ribatte: "Ma cosa dici! Possibile che tu non capisca? Il Comandante ha la nausea e una donna incinta può dare di stomaco in qualsiasi momento."

"Grazie davvero di tutto, ma è meglio che vada."

"Comandante, non volete bere nemmeno un sorso d'acqua?"

"Ecco ... un sorso d'acqua ... magari si! Grazie mille!" dico imbarazzata, mentre Andrè mi sorregge con dolcezza.

"Ecco .. tenete Comandante." dico porgendo il bicchiere.

Bevo un sorso d'acqua, fresca, e già mi sento un poco meglio.

"Oscar ... andiamo, su. Sei così pallida!"

"Si ... meglio andare André!"

Un soldato dice: "Comandante, con tutto il rispetto ma secondo me dovreste rimanere a casa, sapete, anche mia moglie ha sofferto di stomaco e so che ci si sente troppo male."

"Credo che d'ora in avanti rimarrò di più a casa. Grazie siete davvero gentili!"

"Ma no, cosa dite Comandante?! E' il minimo che potessimo fare!"

"Vieni Oscar, andiamo alla carrozza."

"Alain, dove sono gli altri?"

"I Vostri nipoti e i Vostri cognati ci stanno aspettando alla carrozza."

"Bene … meglio raggiungerli così partiamo!"

André mi sorregge e sussurra: "Credi di potercela fare?"

"Si, certo André!"

Con mio padre, mio fratello e mio zio Louis aspettiamo pazientemente che arrivino il nonno e gli zii, quando li vediamo in lontananza.

"Antony, ma cosa sarà successo alla zia?"

"Ma, non saprei … perché lo zio André lo sorregge?"

Charles ribatte: "Andiamogli incontro. Spero che non sia accaduto nulla di grave.

Girodelle continua: "Madame Oscar è una donna forte, sono sicuro che si tratta di un malessere passeggero"

Vedo Charles e gli altri avanzare verso di noi, domanda: " Oscar, cosa ti è successo?"

"Nulla di importante, solo un po' di nausea."

"Oh meno male! Ma te la senti di tornare a casa?"

"Si .. si … sto molto meglio. André, dobbiamo andare … non voglio che lo zio Armand e gli altri stiano in ansia."

"Dai vieni, ti aiuto a salire."

"Grazie André!"

Saliamo in carrozza, Alain e Gerard si sistemano a cassetta, mio padre lega il suo cavallo e si sistema difronte a me. I miei nipoti ed i miei cognati ci precedono a cavallo.

**Palazzo Jarjayes**

Sono nel corridoio, raggiungo la camera del mio Armand, di sentire la sua voce ma nulla. Busso ancora, domando: "Armand! ... Armand sei qui? ... Che strano, non risponde, meglio che entri, voglio vedere se Armand sta ancora dormendo ..." entro decisa, vedo il suo letto disfatto." Davvero strano ... eppure non ha ancora albeggiato, possibile che si sia già recato sul luogo del duello! ... A meno che ... non sia andato nella cappella a pregare! .. Si, di sicuro è là. Devo raggiungerlo!" afferro la mia mantella e a passo spedito mi dirigo verso la cappella di famiglia. Nel cortile sono già pronti dei cavalli ed una carrozza. Voglio andare ad assistere al duello...e sono certa che verrà anche Marguerite. Purtroppo di Oscar non abbiamo notizie!

Raggiungo la cappella e vedo uscire Armand, vestito di nero, assieme alla zia Clotilde.

"Bravo Armand, nipote caro, hai fatto la scelta giusta! Sono certa che nostro Signore apprezzerà la tua decisione. Finalmente ti sei riconciliato con Lui! Nella Sua bontà ti avrà senza dubbio perdonato!"

"Lo pensate davvero zia?"

"Certo nipote! Finalmente hai ritrovato la tua strada! Peccato solo per la veste cardinalizia...ah...saresti stato un bellissimo Papa!"

"Ma io sono già padre!"

"Papa sarebbe stato meglio...ma ormai ho perso la speranza. Però le mie preghiere sono state ascoltate e lo Spirito Santo è ridisceso su di te! Come sono felice!"

"Io un po' menoZia, però ho dovuto farlo."

"Pazienta...pazienta e penitenza! Su Armand, dritto con le spalle!"

"Si ... certo Zia!" rispondo sconsolato.

Ascolto la strana conversazione tra Armand e sua Zia. Ma non capisco cosa c'entra tutto ciò con il duello. Armand sembra così...così...cardinale direi!

"Armand! Finalmente ti ho trovato!"

"Anna, cosa ci fai qui? E' ancora buio e poi fa molto freddo, non vorrei che ti ammalassi!" dico davvero preoccupato, Anna indossa una bella mantella ma fa freddo qui.

"Ti stavo cercando amore mio! Hai già fatto colazione?!"

"Ecco ... no. Appena mi sono svegliato il mio primo pensiero è stato venire a pregare."

"Bene, allora faremo colazione assieme, poi verrò con te Armand. Condivideremo tutto!"

Mia zia ribatte soddisfatta: "Proprio tutto no. Comunque è una buona idea fare colazione tutti insieme!"

Anna sussurra timorosa: "Non capisco Zia, a cosa Vi riferite?!"

"Nulla nulla! Meglio affrettarci, tra non molto sorgerà il sole e con esso ci sarà il duello. Armand, nipote, pregherò per la tua anima."

"Grazie Zia!"

Anna sussurra: "Ma cosa dite? Armand, mi stai preoccupando!"

"Nulla nulla Anna. Stai tranquilla e sappi che ti amo. Sopra ogni cosa. Tu ricordalo sempre!"

"Armand ... sei strano! Armand cosa ti succede?" domando guardando meglio il mio amato. Ha uno sguardo strano, preoccupato forse, rassegnato. Io davvero non capisco cosa stia accadendo!

"Nulla Anna. Andiamo!" Dico porgendole il braccio.

Mi lascio cullare dall'andatura di mio marito, sono preoccupata, cosa gli sarà successo?!

Sento la carrozza arrestarsi, mio nipote George dal finestrino dice: "Nonno, siamo arrivati!"

"George, sono arrivati i padrini di quell'ubriacone?"

"Non ancora! … Forse non vedendolo arrivare lo staranno aspettando!"

"Bah … tanto prima o poi verranno. Dimmi George, mio fratello … almeno lui è arrivato?"

"Non c'è anima viva, siamo i primi."

Oscar mi dice: "Padre, manca ancora un poco di tempo all'ora stabilita del duello."

"Si, vero …"

"Dall'alto della carrozza dico al mio amico: "Gerard, non vedo anima viva … che si siano dimenticati del duello?"

"Alain ma quale duello?! Il conte è in gattabuia …"

"Ma nessuno lo sa, ne i suoi padrini e tanto meno il nostro ex cardinale."

"Alain, scendo dalla vettura, vado a sistemare il predellino."

"Si, amico, fa pure, adesso scendo anch'io!"

Dopo una rapida colazione ci accingiamo a salire in carrozza, dico alle mie compagne di viaggio: "Marguerite, Anna e voi nipoti, avrei preferito che foste rimaste a palazzo …"

Joséphine ribatte: "E lasciarvi andare ad affrontare da solo il vostro destino zio?! Nemmeno a pensarci! Marianne ed io saremo con Voi … anche se avrei preferito occuparmi deiVostri preparativi di matrimonio, invece non sappiamo nemmeno se verrà celebrato!"

Sento la mano di Anna stringersi alla mia, la guardo e sussurro appena: "Non preoccuparti amore mio, Nostro Signore mi proteggerà."

Marguerite, ribatte: "Joséphine ma si può sapere cosa dici! Sono sicura che tuo padre e gli altri avranno trovato una soluzione …"

"Madre, a quanto pare siete davvero ottimista, lo zio deve affrontare suo cognato a duello, non deve mica chiedergli la mano di sua sorella!"

Alle mie spalle sento la voce della zia Clotilde: "Armand, è giunta l'ora … pregherò per la tua anima!"

Mi volto e in un sussurro rispondo: "Grazie Zia!"

Marguerite ribatte: "Voi due ma che discorsi fate?! Armand, ma si può sapere cosa ti prende? Ricordati che sei uno Jarjayes! E poi non capisco perché ti sia vestito di nero, non devi mica andare a un funerale oppure ad officiare messa!"

"Marguerite, ti prego! Ho i miei buoni motivi per vestirmi così …" rispondo deciso, intenzionato a non dare troppe spiegazioni. Anche perché nessuno mi capirebbe, ma sono certo di avere fatto la scelta giusta!

Mia zia continua: "Armand, avresti dovuto rinunciare al mondo e non impelagarti in questa situazione!"

Marianne ribatte: "Zia Vi prego lasciate tranquillo lo zio!"

Armand risponde: "Nipote, non preoccuparti per me … sarà ciò cheNostro Signore vorrà."

Stringo ancora di più la mano di mio marito e sussurro appena: "Armand …"

Vedo la zia farsi il segno della croce e dice: "Marchesa di Saluzzo, non credo che sia il caso di guardare in questo modo mio nipote, ricordatevi che anche se avete fornicato, non siete ancora sua moglie e quindi non distraetelo. Armand deve affrontare il diavolo. Dio sa cosa accadrà!"

Marguerite con tono stizzito ribatte: "Ora basta! Zia, Vi diverte davvero a mortificare il povero Armand! Anna e Voi figliole, saliamo in carrozza, credo che gli altri staranno aspettando!"

"Si, Marguerite, hai ragione, andiamo!" dico al servitore: "Jacques, sei pronto per partire?"

"Si, padrone!"

"Bene … andiamo!"

Vedo mio nipote Armand far accomodare le donne ed infine salire sulla vettura, prima di partire stringo tra le mani il mio rosario e dico: "Nipote, pregherò per la tua anima, sono sicura che dopo quanto fatto, Nostro Signore ti risparmierà!"

"Vi ringrazio Zia!"

Anna domanda stupita: "Io non ci capisco nulla! Armand, non vorrai riprendere i voti?"

"Ma cosa dici Anna?! Ormai sono un uomo … quasi sposato e abbiamo ben due figli!"

"Bravo nipote! Rammenta ciò che hai appena detto: sei un uomo quasi sposato."

Sussurro a mia sorella: "Accidenti alla zia, Marianne! Non c'è che dire, ha un buon udito."

"Già, fin troppo!" rispondo avvicinandomi a mia sorella.

"Ma hai capito di cosa parlavano lo zio Armand e la zia Clotilde?"

"Assolutamente no."

Durante il tragitto vedo gli occhi della mia adorata Anna riempirsi di lacrime, le stringo la mano e dico: "Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e poi ho affidato la mia anima a Nostro Signore."

"Sig … Armand, ti prego … basta! Non voglio sentirti parlare in questo modo, mi sembra di avere davanti un prete non l'uomo che ho conosciuto!"

"Anna …."

Joséphine ribatte: "Anna, devi comprenderlo, infondo mio zio ha passato l'intera vita a pregare e a officiare funzioni!"

"Si certo Joséphine! Però..."

"Però cosa?! Ehmm a proposito zio, mi chiedevo ... uhmm ... riguardo alle Vostre nozze, chi saranno i Vostri testimoni? Forse gli stessi del duello?"

"In realtà nipote...non ci ho ancora pensato! Beh...in fondo...mio fratello e Oscar sarebbero perfetti! Marguerite, tu mi accompagneresti all'altare? Sempre che esca vivo da questa faccenda"

"Oh ma certo caro Armand! Per me sarà un onore!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Sperando davvero che ne esca vivo, altrimenti saremo tutti testimoni per ..."

Mia sorella Marianne mi guarda in malo modo e digrigna: "Sarebbe stato meglio che tu fossi rimasta a palazzo! Adesso visto che sei qui con noi, sta zitta!"

"Marianne...io sono solo previdente! E Voi Zio vedete di farvi valere, ho già portato il lutto per mon petit Charles...ed il nero non mi dona affatto!" Dico sistemando i boccoli.

"Farò del mio meglio nipote..."

"Grazie Zio!"

"Ecco! Ormai dovremmo essere arrivati!"

Appena giunti alla collina vedo l'altra carrozza della famiglia ferma, attorno ci sono tutti gli altri, ed è giunto anche il dottor Lassonne. Beh ... almeno morirò in compagnia ... con le cure del dottore!

Dalla vettura scende mio zio, la nonna, mia madre e la zia Marianne, sussurro a mio nonno: "Finalmente lo zio è arrivato! ... Ma perché si è vestito di nero?"

Victor sussurra: "Mi pare di vedere un prete, non un soldato."

"Bah ... mio fratello è tutto strano! Eppure gli ho fatto acquistare degli abiti colorati! Quel nero ricorda troppo i tempi in cui indossava l'abito talare. Sarà impazzito!"

George ribatte: "Nonno, forse lo zio teme che sia giunta la sua ora."

"Ma noi sappiamo bene che non è così! Oh ... stanno arrivando anche i padrini del Nichelino. Bene bene ... Oscar, vieni con me! Te la senti?!"

"Si, certo!" dico avvicinandomi.

Guardo mia figlia, sembra che abbia ripreso un poco di colorito. Ci avviciniamo a questi due individui.

"Buongiorno, sono il generale Jarjayes, padrino della parte sfidata. Con me c'è mio figlio Oscar François, l'altro padrino. Con chi ho il piacere?!"

"Bonjour Monsieur, sono il conte di Carmagnola e lui è il visconte di Susa. Abbiamo portato la spada per il conte di Nichelino, volete esaminarla?".

Sento gli occhi di questi due uomini addosso, mi scrutano neanche fossi un animale raro, forse sono sorpresi nel vedere un uomo in stato interessante. Certo che mio padre è davvero assurdo! Quando gli fa comodo sono suo figlio!

Mio padre risponde: "Non è necessario esaminare la spada, sono sicuro che siete dei gentiluomini!"

"Oh ma la regola dice che le armi vanno esaminate da entrambe le parti."

"Si, certo certo … avanti, date a me, lasciatemi guardare!" dico afferrando l'arma per guardarla. "Si, credo che sia tutto in regola. Bene Signori ... ma non vedo il Vostro amico! Che abbia cambiato idea?!"

"Ecco ... il Signor Conte stranamente non è qui con noi."

"Sapete che trascorsi quindici minuti il duello si considererà concluso con la vittoria di mio fratello! ARMAND! Vieni qui! Che il tuo sfidante non si vede ancora!"

Sono accanto ad Anna, sento la voce di mio fratello, prima di avvicinarmi sussurro timoroso: "Addio amore mio, proteggi i nostri figli!"

"Armand! Ma cosa dici? Sei forse impazzito?!" dico mentre lo vedo allontanarsi, mi volto verso Marguerite e la guardo perplessa: "Armand questa mattina è davvero strano! Inizio a preoccuparmi!"

Mi avvicino a mia cognata, e ribatto: "Anna, devi comprendere il povero Armand, non si è mai trovato in una situazione simile."

"Si ma ... questa mattina farneticava con la zia suora! Marguerite, io inizio a preoccuparmi. E poi guarda come si è vestito! Sembra un gufo, tutto nero, con il codino incipriato di bianco! Quelli sono gli abiti che indossava da cardinale!"

"Dici davvero! Oh povero caro!"

"Andiamo ad ascoltare Marguerite! Io non intendo restare qui a guardare!"

"Si, si andiamo!"

Sollevo con una mano la gonna mentre con l'altra tengo chiusa la lunga mantella, con il collo in pelliccia ed il cappuccio tirato su. Ci avviamo verso gli uomini, voglio ascoltare cosa dico.

"Bene Armand, tu userai la mia spada! Questa spada! Con lo stemma di famiglia e l'indicazione della mia carica militare! Vedrai che ti porterà bene!" dico porgendogli l'arma.

Afferro con decisione la spada, guardo i padrini del mio avversario e dico: "Dov'è il conte Nichelino, perché non è qui?"

"Non lo sappiamo. E' da ieri sera che non lo vediamo. Abbiamo cenato e poi si è recato in un ... ehm ... locale. Da lì però non abbiamo più sue notizie. Ma siamo certi che arriverà!"

Oscar ribatte: "Ne siete davvero sicuri? A noi è parso solo un pallone gonfiato! E se un gentiluomo non si presenta ad un duello è un uomo privo di onore! Indegno del titolo che possiede!"

Scruto con attenzione l'uomo e con tono deciso ribatto: "Sono sicuro che il Signor conte arriverà."

"Se lo dite voi ... " rispondo decisa. Se questi due non la smettono di osservarmi così ... li passo a fil di spada!

"Sssiii verrà ... verrà ..."

Sento mio zio dire: "Ma si può sapere perché continuate a guardare in questo modo mia nipote? Forse non avete mai visto una donna in attesa di un figlio?"

"Una donna?! Ah ... ora tutto si spiega! Il Generale ha parlato di un figlio! Ma dunque chi è l'altro Vostro padrino? Di certo non può essere una donna. E poi Madame, vestitevi in maniera adeguata!"

Guardo in malo modo l'uomo e portando la mano sulla spada che ho di fianco ribatto: "Ma come osate?! Non Vi permetto di parlarmi in questo modo. Ancora una sola parola e di duelli ce ne saranno due. Mi sono spiegato Monsieur?!"

"Madame ... state calma. Potreste farvi male con quella spada! Dovreste stare a casa a fare la calza! Vostro marito deve essere un pazzo! In ogni caso ...dov'è l'altro padrino? Questo Monsieur Oscar François?!"

Sfodero la mia spada, la punto alla gola dell'uomo e dico: "Provate a ripetere e il dottor Lassonne non dovrà nemmeno aprire la sua borsa per curarvi!"

"Piano piano Madame ... potreste farvi male"

"Oscar, lascia, me ne occupo io di questo screanzato! Monsieur, non permetto a nessuno di offendere mia moglie!"

"Lasciami André! E' una questione tra me e questo villano!" sento l'uomo tremare, la sua fronte è imperlata di sudore. "Allora Monsieur ... cosa c'è perché state tremando?! Forse siete un codardo proprio come il Vostro conte Nichelino?"

Sento la lama, fredda, appoggiarsi piano alla pelle della mia gola, un brivido, una goccia di sudore. Questa donna è pazza, ma senza dubbio sa utilizzare la spada, mente io sono ben poco abile!

"Madame ... ecco ..." dico con voce tremante.

Vedo quest'uomo indietreggiare, passo la lama sul collo, poi scendo e gli taglio di netto lo Jabot che porta legato al collo, sotto lo sguardo stupito del suo amico.

Vedo mia figlia furiosa, meglio intervenire e mettere fine a tutto ciò.

"Fermati figliola! Non ne vale la pena! Ma non lo vedi che quest'uomo è un vile proprio come il conte Nichelino?! Su ... Metti giù la lama!"

"Padre, non permetto a nessuno di rivolgersi a me in questo modo! Io sono il conte Oscar François de Jarjayes, Generale dell'esercito francese. Non permetterò a questo smidollato di offendermi!"

"A avete detto ... co .. conte?"

"Si ... conte!" premo ancora un poco la lama sugli abiti di questo scriteriato. "Forse non ne siete convinto?!"

"Ssssiii si ... ma Vi ... prego ... fermatevi ..."

Mio zio posa la sua mano sul mio braccio e dice: "Lascialo stare Oscar, non ne vale la pena, e poi si è capito benissimo che è un vile proprio come il mio sfidante."

"Bene ... spero che abbiate capito con chi avete a che fare!" dico riponendo la spada nel fodero.

Mio padre interviene: "Sono ormai passati ben più di quindici minuti, direi che il Vostro amico non si presenterà. Se volete sue notizie Vi consiglio di recarvi alla caserma della Guardia Metropolitana! Addio Signori!"

"Alla caserma ... ma ... perchè?!"

"Forse non lo immaginate? Ma che strano, eppure dovreste conoscerlo, visto che siete amici!"

Ci allontaniamo e torniamo verso le carrozze, sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di questi due.

Vedo il mio amico Lassonne aspettarci sorridente, dice: "Bene, vedo che la mia presenza è stata inutile. Mi fa molto piacere! Però madame Oscar ... siete un poco pallida ... Vi sentite bene?!"

"Benissimo dottore." Rispondo decisa, tenere tra le mani la mia spada mi ha fatta sentire viva!

"Benissimo?! Ma Oscar ... è mancato poco che svenissi! Ma cosa dici!" dico allarmato, mia moglie è sempre pronta a minimizzare!

"Andrè, se ho avvertito quel malessere è stato solo per via del ... di Nichelino, nulla di più."

"Oscar ... però ti costa poco chiedere al dottore di visitarti! Dottore ... potreste venire con noi a palazzo? Oscar per poco non dava di stomaco, era pallida e sudava freddo!"

"Dottore, mio marito sta esagerando. Piuttosto credo che dovreste visitare Andrè, sapete, stamattina era alquanto strano! ... E' mancato poco che svenisse quando ha sentito muoversi la nostra creatura."

Osservo con attenzione Madame Oscar e Andrè, li conosco da tanti anni ormai, eppure riescono ancora a stupirmi. Sono così attenti l'uno per l'altra, premurosi e amorevoli. Sono davvero teneri, dolci.

"Uhm ... beh ... facciamo così ... vengo a palazzo e ci facciamo una bella chiacchierata!"

"Bravo Lassonne, finalmente dici qualcosa di sensato! Visita questi due!" finalmente il mio amico ha capito che è ora di fare qualche controllo a questi due!

"Padre, credo che dobbiate farvi controllare le ferite del Vostro fondoschiena. A proposito sono guarite?"

"Oscar ... ma sono domande da farsi?! Figlia impertinente! Su su .. andiamo!"

"Si, certo Andiamo! Ah ahahah ..."

Saliamo sulle carrozze e torniamo tutti a palazzo. Ad accoglierci troviamo Nanny, che quando vede Armand tutto intero, sorride felice e lo abbraccia.

"Oh Armand, Armand! Bambinone mio, come stai?"

"Bene … bene Nanny … " rispondo imbarazzato.

"Oh Armand, non riesco a crederci che sei tornato sano e salvo, sniff .. sniff … BOUUU … ragazzo mio, temevo davvero che morissi!" abbraccio il mio Armand, lo stritolo un poco, lo stringo forte per assicurarmi ce non sia un sogno.

La Badessa ribatte: "Invece a quanto pare mio nipote è tornato sano e salvo."

Vedo Carlo corrermi incontro, urla felice: "PADRE! PADRE MIO! Siete vivo! Ed io che credevo che mio zio Vi avesse ammazzato!"

"Carlo...se sono tutto intero è grazie a mia nipote Oscar ... ed a Nostro Signore!" Dico alzando gli occhi verso il cielo. "E pazienza per il prezzo che dovrò pagare!"

"Prezzo?! Armand ... fratello, ma di cosa stai parlando?"

"Nulla che ti riguardi Augustin! Nulla ..."

Mia zia ribatte soddisfatta: "Su nipote, infondo devi essere felice per la decisione che hai preso. Vedrai, ti servirà moltissimo per espiare i tuoi peccati e per la purificazione della tua anima."

"Certo Zia. Nel profondo rimarrò sempre un uomo timorato di Dio, lo sapete! Ma ora entriamo!"

"Bene nipote, ciò significa che il tuo percorso di vita non è stato gettato alle ortiche. Meglio entrare, qui fuori fa davvero freddo.

Entriamo in casa e ci accomodiamo tutti nel salotto crema, compreso il dottore Lassonne.

"Armand! Hai visto che tutto si è risolto?! Ora possiamo tornare ad occuparci del matrimonio! E poi abbiamo un battesimo, un fidanzamento ed il matrimonio di Catherine! Quante feste!"

Girodelle si avvicina al Generale e domanda timidamente: "Signore, permettete che veda la mia fidanzata?"

"Uhm...ragazzo...ti serve uno chaperon!"

"Ecco ... io ... se permettete Generale, vorrei rimanere un poco da solo con Elena, magari nel Vostro studio. Vi do la mia parola d'onore che mi comporterò da gentiluomo."

Joséphine ribatte divertita: "Victor, lo studio di mio padre è un luogo molto sicuro e adatto per le coppie! Ahhh Vi consiglio di sedervi dietro la scrivania ... naturalmente l'uno di fronte all'altro! Ih ih ..."

"COSA?! Tu e Elena da soli? NEL MIO STUDIO?! DOVE C'È LA MIA PREZIOSA SCRIVANIA?! No no no no!" Ci manca solo che permetta loro di usufruire della mia scrivania! Povero me! La scrivania di nonno Augustin! Quella su cui Oscar ha concepito, con la benedizione del nonno ovviamente!

"Ma Generale, non capisco perché Vi siate agitato in questo modo, infondo debbo solo dare alla mia fidanzata alcuni ragguagli circa le nozze, davvero non capisco!" domando stupito dalla reazione del generale, davvero eccessiva.

"Meglio se non capisci! Molto meglio. Comunque nello studio no. Se vuoi, nel salotto rosa, che sta qui accanto, lasciando tutte le porte spalancate! E sappi che se non sarai più che rispettoso...userò la spada! Umpf...la mia scrivania! Ti piacerebbe! Sgrunt…"

"Marguerite...lo senti?! Povero me!"

"Rilassati caro, non è il caso che tu faccia così." dico a mio marito. Guardo Victor e continuo: "Come ha detto Augustin, potrete intrattenervi nella sala rosa, provvederò a farvi portare qualcosa di caldo da bere."

"Grazie Madame, siete molto gentile"

"Ma di nulla figliolo!"

La voce di Madame è di una dolcezza infinita, l'esatto opposto del generale. Certo che sono davvero una bella coppia, molto ben assortita! Tanto tranquilla e dolce lei, tanto forte e deciso lui.

"Dottore...dovreste visitare mio marito! Questa mattina è davvero strano!"

Sento la voce di Madame Oscar, decisa ed un poco preoccupata. Mi volto, osservo meglio Andrè, in effetti ha una strana aria ….. non saprei dire cosa, ma c'è qualcosa di strano in lui.

Il dottore mi guarda e domanda: "André, sono a tua disposizione, possiamo andare in camera tua."

"Eh?! No no. Io sto benissimo! Semmai dovreste controllare la pancia di mia moglie!" dico allarmato, puntando il dito verso la pancia in questione.

Guardo i miei sposini preoccupato e mi intrometto: " Lassonne, visitali entrambi e facciamo prima! Mi pare una soluzione perfetta!"

"Ma Padre, cosa dite?! Io sto benissimo e André che è alquanto strano."

"Tu dici che lui è strano, lui dice che lo sei tu ... una bella visita e ci togliamo il pensiero! Così magari Lassonne può dirci come procede la gestazione del mio François! Ih ihih" finalmente riuscirò a fare visitare mia figlia! C'è il rischio di una nevicata improvvisa …. Meglio che avvisi e faccia rinchiudere i cavalli nelle loro stalle, servirà anche legna per i camini …. Uhm ….

"Oscar...André...per una volta devo dare ragione al mio amico Augustin!"

"Ma ma ... io sto benissimo!"

"Oscar...tuo padre ha ragione. Un controllo non può che farti bene! Su figliola! Se vuoi resto con te!"

"VOI?! Ma neanche per sogno!" dico prendendo con irruenza la mano di mio marito. "André andiamo!"

"Andiamo...dove?!"

"Come dove?! Ma in camera nostra!"

"Eh?! Si si ... ma Lassonne ti visita! Che sia chiaro! La tua pancia è così...così..."

"Grossa? Ingombrante? Pesante? Credo che sia normale. Anzi, rispetto a quella di Anna e le mie sorelle è perfetta. Lassonne, venite con noi!"

Sento la voce di madame, un ordine. Il suo è un ordine. La vedo trascinare con se il povero Andrè. A vederli così mi sembra ancora di avere davanti agli occhi i due monelli che erano, lei che si inventava qualsiasi marachella, sempre pronta e decisa. Lui, che si è sempre fatto trascinare. Un vero santo, questo ragazzo!

"Certo Madame! Vi seguo!"

Mio figlio Carlo, stringe la mia mano e dice: "Padre, vorrei che mi raccontaste come siete riuscito a non farvi battere dallo zio."

"Beh...Carlo vedi...tuo zio non si è presentato. Tutto qui!"

"Siiiii! Lo sapevo che era solo uno sbruffone e che aveva paura di Voi! ... Vi voglio tanto bene padre!" dico orgoglioso. "Madre posso andare con lo zio Augustin?"

"Si certo...ma dove vorresti andare Carlo?!"

"In sala d'armi. Zio Augustin mi insegnate a tirare di scherma? Vorrei chiederlo a mio padre ma credo che voglia rimanere solo con mia madre, Voi invece siete più anziano di lui e preferite rimanere in compagnia di me, vero zio?"

"Carlo! In primo luogo io sono più grande di tuo padre, non più anziano! In secondo luogo, fino al matrimonio tuo padre deve stare lontano da tua madre e terzo..." guardo Marguerite e sospirando dico "terzo...va bene, andiamo! Marguerite, mandami Lassonne appena torna di sotto!"

"Certo caro, ma tu sai cos'hanno Oscar e André?!"

"Non lo so, ma André era strano sin da quando siamo arrivati in caserma."

"Strano?! Bah...forse è meglio che vada di sopra a vedere! Sai ... non vorrei che il povero Lassonne faccia una brutta fine"

Carlo mi stringe la mano, batte i piedi e dice: "No! Zio, mi avevate promesso che mi avreste insegnato a tirare di scherma e ogni promessa è debito. Zio, sbaglio o Voi siete un uomo di parola?"

André ed io seguiti da Lassonne entriamo nella nostra stanza, ci accomodiamo nel salottino, Lassonne ci guarda e domanda: "Bene ragazzi, volevate parlami, vi ascolto."

Prendo immediatamente la parola, sena dare ad Andrè il tempo di parlare.

"Dottore, André non sta bene. È strano. Si spaventa per nulla ed è confuso. Fategli una bella visita accurata!" Dico accomodandomi su una poltroncina.

"André, cosa ti succede?"

"Ma nulla dottore. Nulla. Piuttosto...ditemi se Oscar sta bene. La sua pancia è così...strana!"

"Ecco...lo vedete? È confuso! Come può una pancia essere strana! Dottore, io sono preoccupata!", dico un poco allarmata, con tono concitato. È da questa mattina che Andrè dice cose senza senso.

"Strana? Dimmi André, perché t sembra strana?"

"Perché...ecco...provate a toccarla! Si muove tutta, fa un sacco di rumori! Io non so...secondo Voi è normale?!"

"Rumore? No no cosa dici André? Può muoversi ma non può fare rumore."

Guardo prima André, poi Oscar e dico a quest'ultima: "Madame, vorrei parlare con Vostro marito ma da solo, permettete?"

"Certo Dottore. Io torno di sotto. Mi raccomando! A dopo!"

Non appena Madame Oscar lascia la stanza domando: "André, adesso che siamo rimasti soli, dimmi cosa ti succede?!"

_**Torino, Teatro Carignano**_

_**Aizram:**_ "Terry ma lo sai che siamo alla vigilia del duecentesino capitolo?"

_**Terry: **_"Sig … lo so."

_**Aizram:**_"Beh cosa ti prende, cos'è quella faccia?"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, nel siparietto scorso ci siamo dimenticate dell'email che ci ha mandato Australia …"

_**Aizram:**_"Ops … vero! Per questo motivo che non è intervenuta nel siparietto!"

_**Terry: **_"Già! E' stata una svista…"

_**Aizram:**_"E' già capitato altre volte con altre lettrici, spero che non si sia arrabbiata!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma no! Vedrai che Australia sarà qui a breve, magari è con le altre lettrici! Però faremo leggere l'email di Australia al Generale, tanto tutti i suoi pensieri sono rivolti a lui! Ah ah ah …."

_**Generale: **_"Vi ho sentite, sono dietro di Voi, Arpie!"

_**Aizram:**_"Generale, Voi qui?!"

_**Generale: **_"E non fingete con me, tanto sapevate che stavo ascoltando."

_**Terry: **_"Beh … si. Generale, prego leggete i commenti di Australia!"

_**Generale: **_"La Gattaccia?! Uhm … sinceramente non ho sentito per nulla la sua mancanza, spero che anche questa volta non si faccia vedere!"

_**Aizram:**_"Ma cosa dite?! E' questo il modo di parlare di una gentildonna?"

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, la Gattaccia di gentile non ha nulla. Comunque date qua la missiva!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non è proprio una lettera…"

_**Terry: **_"Missiva, lettera, e-mail … tanto non cambia nulla, rimane pur sempre un messaggio."

_**Aizram:**_"Si, infondo avete ragione! … Aspettate che prendo il telefono …. Ecco prego leggete!"

_**Generale: **_"Si … ecco … e speriamo bene! … Oh … ma …"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa succede Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma in che lingua ha scritto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Come in che lingua?! Ovviamente in italiano!"

_**Generale: **_"Sarà ma guardate come ha scritto il nome "mamma"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ahah … ma Australia scrive sempre in questo modo!"

_**Generale:**_"Le manderò il precettore di casa Jarjayes. Meglio che cominci a leggere ….

_oooohhh MAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMA! Caroli', ma tu sei... wow! ci fossi stata tu come Regina di Francia... ae', altro che piattole, sanguisughe e dame di compagnie... tze'! tu si li avresti... "spalmati" tutti sti idioti cortigiani... cominciando a rimettere in riga le zie di Giggino-Giggietto, altro che ciance! Chi comanda cosa? Maria Antonie', tanta cara quanto tontola sei stata e... rimasta, purtroppo ti sei fatta abbindolare da un "viso d' angelo" col cuore e la mente piu marce del diavolo in persona! e meno male per tua sorella, hai voglia altrimenti! sisisi, facitela fuori a sta... ehm, de polignac! Nell'anime.. ha cercato di eliminare Oscarina... è tempo di fargliela pagare. ihihih con gli interessi!_

_**Generale:**_ "Almeno questa volta concordo con la Gattaccia. Anch'io detesto la Contessa di Polignac, spero che l'imperatrice Carolina riesca nel suo intendo. Contunuo a leggere ….

_e vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvabbuono! se proprio Fessen deve esser utilizzato.. come "consigliere della regina più sciocca d'Europa.. ahahahahahFessen- fai un buon lavoro, mi raccomando,senno'... pure a te rispediscono con la coda tra le gambe back to Swedenihihihihihhi speriamo... chissà che succederà nella prossima... puntata!"_

_**Generale: **_"Speriamo bene Gattaccia!"

_Ahahahah beh, di certo un fuori di testa intossicato, sporco e raccapricciante conte di Nichelino avra' una gran bella sorprosona ihihihih... soprattutto quando capira' di essere stato giocato dall'astuzia della bella generalessa... ihihi e cosi.. puff! Armand! sei libero di dire e fare cio' che vuoi mo'... sempre cornacchia permettendo... ah, e le arpie pure! opssihiihi. Anna, ripigliati gioia! qui non morira'nisciuno!(nessuno)_

_**Generale:**_"A tal proposito Gattaccia su questo punto ho qualcosa da dire: avete scritto che Armand sarà libero di fare ciò che vuole con Anna? Beh… conoscendo le Arpie ne dubito ih ih …"

_Carletto,papa' tuo e' sano e salvo... certo grazie alla tua amata cuginona eheheh ... e che dire poi degli intrepidi Gerard e ... del mio tesuruccio (ehm, tesoro mio, sorry! non volevo far imbestialire tua moglie! Maro', sti ormoni a mille vanno... e chi la ferma piu' a questa ! wow!)... Pero',Sabbri', pensaci oh donna! con chi dorme tuo marito, di chi e' il figlio? Non e mica colpa sua se e' bello e prestante... e vedi di ricordarti che se continui cosi... un giorno si stanchera' del tuo caratteraccio... quindi- respira, inspira, espira... sai che yoga aiuta molto donne come te,... ehm, cioè nella tua attuale situazione? Pensaci hihiihhi non potrai che trarne beneficio! ...Ehm ..si! _

_**Generale: **_"Madamigella, io sono sicuro che un poco d'astinenza non fa mai male! Ih ih … soprattutto quando non si tratta di me! Ah ahah …"

_Tornando ai nostri intrepidi eroi che le Arpie han voluto si battessero fino all ultimo contro le ...streghe tentatrici! Che uomini ahahah... comunque ottima idea tenervi lontani dai guai...per una volta! ma il ridere che mi son fatta pero'.. ehehehe soprattutto povero tesoruccio mio, in astinenza da ...cosa/ 100 capitoli o che? Ahahah ho perso il conto..._

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, questo è il 199 capitolo. E vi informo che le Arpie hanno cominciato a progettare il 200esimo. Roba da pazzi! Spero che nessuno ne voglia per questa scelta scellerata!"

_**Aizram: **_"Suvvia Generale, ma perché parlate in questo modo? Le nostre lettrici si stanno divertendo…"

_**Terry: **_"E poi la nostra, è una ff leggera e divertente, nessuno muore, nessuno soffre, nessuno viene torturato o violentato. E poi perché scrivere tante ff quando ci si è affezionata ad una?! E poi le vostre avventure non sono sempre le stesse, cambiano di giorno in giorno."

_**Generale:**_"Mi arrendo al Vostro volere, l'importante è che Vi accaniate con chiunque ma non con me!"

_**Autrici: **_"Ah ahah …"

_**Generale:**_"Arpie!"

_Ridete voi, ma prima o poi vi troverete nella sua situazione per cosi tanto tempo che... piangerete anche voi! Eheheheh non vedo l'ora... Arpie, povero cristo, mollatelo un attimo... se proprio volete.. se cercate un po' d'azione... mandate Gesuele contro le megere tentatrici... cosi imparano la prossima volta.. ihihih ad incornate, come stiamo, insulso essere di un conte di Nichelino? Di nobile hai solo il nome... naschifèzz e omm proprio! puah! ( schifezza d'uomo) E non spreco piu' parole per la donna dei "Pentiteviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Ahahah esilarante.. e ' na palla proprio come il vecchio scimunito, in effetti ora che ci penso, si somigliano proprio! Ihihi stesso caratteraccio ahahaha _

_behh, chissa dove si / voelra' wuesta settimana... dalla stupenda Scala di Milano a ... forza Arpie, continuate a stupirci!_

_**Terry: **_"Dunque Australia, nel siparietto precedente siamo stati al Petruzzelli di Bari, adesso andremo al Carignano di Torino."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Eccoli … sono arrivati!"

_**Lupen:**_"Antony, George, venite qui!"

_**Antony:**_"Fratello. Le lettrici ci reclamano, andiamo da loro! … Buona sera belle donzelle, tutto bene?"

_**Cleo:**_"Oh George, Antony siete stati davvero eccezionali!"

_**Antony:**_"Ma cosa abbiamo fatto di tanto eccezionale per meritare un'accoglienza simile?"

_**Australia: **_"Come cosa?! Suvvia che lo sapete benissimo."

_**Antony:**_"Ohh immagino che Vi riferiate a quanto successo durante l'aggressione …"

_**Monica:**_"Bravissimi i nipoti Jarjayes, Charles è proprio una lagna viziata, ha ragione il Generale la nuova generazione è più in gamba e ha preso il DNA da lui e zia Oscar."

_**Charles: **_"Oh ecco Madame, vedete io …"

_**Generale: **_"Zitto buono a nulla!"

_**George: **_"Ma cosa dite nonno! Infondo mio padre si è difeso …"

_**Generale: **_"George, si sarà anche difeso ma non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi …"

_**Charles: **_"Ma Generale, io temevo di passare la notte in una branda sudicia."

_**Oscar: **_"Charles, non dire eresie. Da quando ho preso il comando di quella caserma, nemmeno a pagarla riusciresti a trovare una sola pulce! Ah ahah …"

_**Charles: **_"Ti prego Oscar, non prendermi in giro."

_**Monica: **_"E brava la nostra Oscar che gioca a poker e straccia gli avversari, cosa non sa fare questa grande donna?"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, mia figlia sa fare tutto, è un vero uomo."

_**Oscar: **_"Padre ma per favore! Madame vuole interloquire con me non con voi. Madame, mio padre mi ha allevata come un uomo , mi ha insegnato anche a giocare a poker..."

_**Generale: **_"Sentito Madame?! È sempre merito mio.

_**Monica: **_"Anche io so giocare a poker e ho imparato da bambina, cari Generale, potrei giocare con vostra figlia, la mia eroina."

_**Oscar: **_"Con molto piacere Madame.

_**Monica**_: "Carolina è sempre più vulcanica (Vesuvio docet) e i soldati della Guardia simpatiche canaglie. Bel capitolo divertente. PS = sarebbe bello vedere Victor coi capelli corti."

_**Aizram: **_"Cercheremo di accontentarti."

_**Laura:**_"La vostra è una storia piena di sorprese…"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, le Arpie hanno una mente diabolica, non mi lasciano tranquillo un solo giorno.

_**Virginia:**_"Sarà! Ma Voi fate sempre una bellissima figura."

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie mille Madame Virginia, siete sempre molto gentile con me, non come quelle due Arpie di Aizram e Terry!"

_**Virginia:**_"Generale dopo di voi il niente."

_**Generale:**_"Siete troppo buona ...

_**Katia:**_"Complimenti, mi ha fatto ridere il ballo con il Re."

_**Elektra:**_ "Sii! Brava Carolina siete riuscita a far ballare Giggino."

_**Lupen:**_ "Da morire!Divertente Carolina!"

_**Carolina:**_"Oh per San Gennà! Ditemi cosa Vi ha divertito così tanto"

_**Lupen:**_"Chiamate Vostro cognato "Giggino "

_**Carolina:**_"Beh … non capisco! UèGiggì!"

_**Luigi:**_"Di dimmi Carolina!"

_**Carolina:**_"Ti chiami si o no Giggino?"

_**Luigi:**_"Ecco io … veramente il mio nome è Louis Auguste de France."

_**Carolina**_: "Si si … sopranominato dalla regina delle due Sicilie "Giggino".

_**Lupen:**_"Ih ih … Siete troppo forte Maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_"Grazie piccirrè!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ma forse sarebbe stato meglio se Giggino/giggetto fosse rimasto seduto ihihih che ridere! Certo che Caroli', con te non poteva proprio rifiutare, ah? O l'avresti sfinito a parole..."

_**Carolina:**_"Ah ahah … piccirrè avite (avete) indovinato!"

_**Australia:**_" Ahaha per forza di cose, o meglio per disperazione... si e lasciato trascinare in pista .. ahah esilarante! Pero'Gigginomaesta …"

_**Luigi: **_"Dite Madamigella Australia!"

_**Australia:**_" Na parolina: guaglio'! Sei tu il Re! Tuuuu! Non quell'avanzo di mezzi nobili canuti e insipidi! E fatti rispettare nu poc! (un poco) Mannaggia! Gigge', chi comanda?"

_**Luigi: **_"Ecco io … veramente faccio del mio meglio…"

_**Australia:**_"E abbi na mezza spina dorsale almeno! Hai pure paura di discutere con la regina più sciocca d'Europa, mo'?! Te pozzino!"

_**Luigi: **_"E' che … Maria Antonietta è così bella e vivace che … Oh … Vi prego madamigella non ditele nulla della nostra conversazione."

_**Australia:**_"Oh povero Giggetto che pena mi fai! Caroli', non te ne puoi andare prima di aver operato il "miracolo"..., certo, pure tu pero'.. non potevi arrivare qualche anno fa? Mo, pure che togliamo di mezzo sta scema della Polignac... (sospiro!).,, vabbbbuono!"

_**Carolina:**_"E che lu Generale e la sua truppa sono passati per caso per Vienna ed io ho colto l'occasione al volo."

_**Australia:**_"Arpie dovevate scrivre qualche secolo fa "Avventura" così Carulì si sarebbe recata in tempo a Versailles e a Parigi non sarebbe scoppiata la rivoluzione."

_**Aizram: **_"Ma noi viviamo in questo secolo!"

_**Australia:**_"Umm … giusto … Passiamo ad altro. ,meglio. Ehm, cara, i piedi come stanno? Nu pediluvio forse ci starebbe proprio dopo il .. massacro del ballo ihihih."

_**Carolina:**_"Beh a dire il vero nu poco mi fanno male ancora ma ne è valsa la pena."

_**Australia:**_" Comunque, dai! Ce l'abbiamo fatta … beh, psicologicamente ti ero vicina! Ihih...

_**Lillarose:**_ "Giggì, manca lu bidè" ... è stato il colpo di genio da parte Vostra Maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_"Madame, forse vuje non avite lu bidet?" (Voi non avete il bidet)

_**Lillarose:**_"Ma si, certo, ovvio Maestà, come si potrebbe non averlo?"

_**Carolina:**_"Ahhh hai sentito Giggì? Anche la piccirella tene( ha) lu bidet! Quindi esigo che TU me lo faccia installare."

_**Luigi: **_"Ma è un oggetto bandito dalla chiesa, vero Cardinale Jarjayes?"

_**Armand: **_"Certo Maestà!"

_**Carolina:**_"Sarà bandito dalla chiesa ma non dalle mie abitudini. Io lo voglio!"

_**Luigi: **_"Si .. e va bene Carolina, provvederò!"

_**Carolina:**_"Ohh finalmete hai capito Giggino caro! Mi raccomando le serrature!"

_**Luigi: **_"Si si stai tranquilla Carolina."

_**Australia:**_ "Oi Giggi'.. comunque ca schifezz... nei cespugli! O mamma! Io sarò anche ... troppo ma tu proprio… bleah!"

_**Luigi: **_"Ma qui da noi si usa così. Pensate che una volta ho visto un duca alzare un tappeto e dopo averla fatta lo ha riabbassato."

_**Carolina**_ "Blac ma che schifezza Giggì! E questa sarebbe la corte di Versailles?"

_**Australia: **_" Ue', na tinozza pure per te, seduta stante! Uff, meglio starti a .. distanza di sicurezza che non si sa mai, sai? Ahahah e poi., ahaha il ridere... tua zia a lavare Caroli'.. sisi, che se osa appena entrare proprio in bagno.. le spara addosso! Ahahajhaha sarebbe troppo bello da vedere! Ehehe…"

_**Carolina:**_ "Ci potete giurare! Nessuno deve entrare nella mia stanza da bagno."

_**Australia:**_ "Armand viene acca!" (vieni qua!"

_**Armand: **_"Ditemi Madamigella!"

_**Australia:**_ "Su su, Armand, ancora non sai.. beh, ormai è uscito il nuovo capitolo ora... sei libero di sposarti senza quel mezzo fesso di tuo cognato in giro.,, certo, rimani sempre na schiappa a tirar alla Zorro.. ehehe ma almeno niente duello a primo, secondo o terzo sangue. Capito? Ahaha beh, sempre se non "spalmeremo" la vecchia cornacchia prima del giorno del tuo matrimonio... con contorno di madame pompom! Ihih…"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ih ih …"

_**Elektra: **_"Ehi cornacchia, cos'hai da ridere?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Ih ih … Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo, Tigre!"

_**Lillarose: **_"Autrici, sempre più bella questa avventura e questi incontri!"

_**Autrici: **_"Grazie Lillarose!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Povero Re, vittima del biasimo della moglie, di quella virago della cognata e della cattiveria dei cortigiani! Una bella svegliata dovrebbe darsi!"

_**Carolina: **_" Beh … quando ci vuole ci vuole e poi era doveroso allontanare quella sfruttatrice della Polignac. Comunque ballare con Giggino mi ha divertita molto. Ahh Antoniè a proposito … Anche se mi ha pestato i piedi un paio di volte Giggino non balla poi a cussj malamente (così male), dovresti cimentarti con lui nu poco, magari lo vedresti con altri occhi."

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Ma io amo Hans!"

_**Carolina: **_"Ah si .. chillo pourc (quel porco) dello svedese! Ahhh è proprio vero: è bello ciò che piace!"

_**Australia:**_ "Antonnie', ma proprio non potevi contenerti, ah? Teatro? Francia in rovina- tu reciti col tuo.. amante! Ahahamazing! Ma almeno da voci di corridoio sembra tu non sia malaccio.. ihih nella.. prossima vita diventa attrice.. cosi, anche se ti.. ehm.. diciamo.. eliminano sul campo.. puoi sempre tornare! Ahahah ascoltami però, lo sto dicendo specificatamente per il tuo bene! Ahahah. "

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Lo spero. A me piace tanto la recitazione."

_**Elektra**_: "TackGeneralen."

_**Generale:**_ "Tack Tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_"Che bravi che sono stati George ed Antony, hanno preso da mamma Jo."

_**Katia:**_ "E' piaciuto anche a me il combattimento dei nipoti .."

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale, certo che siete sfigato con le parrucche!"

_**Generale:**_" "Oh Madame, Vi prego non ricordatemelo, le mie povere parrucche!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Comunque, ringraziate pure i vostri nipoti se siete riusciti a salvarvi dell'agguato, sono proprio dei Jarjayes, i vostri generi invece..."

_**Generale:**_"Infatti sono il mio orgoglio, altro che buono a nulla di Charles!"

_**Antony: **_"Grazie Nonno! Ma Vi prego, non accanitevi così contro il nostro povero genitore…"

_**George: **_"Infondo è stato lui a volere che avessimo i migliori precettori."

_**Generale:**_"Nipoti! Il coraggio non lo impartisce un precettore. Coraggiosi si nasce , non si diventa. In voi scorre nelle vene sangue Jarjayes. Per lo meno Vostra madre ha fatto qualcosa di buono!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Cosa?"

_**Generale:**_"Hai generato figli coraggiosi."

_**Charles: **_"Ma Signore ed io?"

_**Generale:**_"Taci! Che se non ti fossi accoppiato con una Jarjayes, avresti avuto solo figli buoni a nulla come te!"

_**Charles: **_"Sig … Sissignore!"

_**Australia: "**_Magnifici sti figli tuoi, Charles: han preso tutto da te.. NO!"

_**Charles:**_"Vi prego Madamigella, almeno Voi non deridetemi!"

_**Australia: "**_Ma come faccio?! Ahahahazz, pure del lettino ti sei lamentato! Hey, non sei a casa o in un Hotel o a Versailles, ricordi! Ma in una caserma di quinta categoria.. ehm, senza offesa a nessuno! ... E' un miracolo se hai na branda su cui buttarti sopra.. ahah mi hai fatto morire, tu e la paura di lasciarci le.. piume! Ma va'!"

_**Soldato della Guardia: **_"Madamigella, questo nobile sarà anche un brav'uomo ma non ci ha fatto dormire."

_**Australia: "**_Un po' ti capisco, e si, cimici, piattole, insomma tutti sti animaletti simpaticiiiiii! Ahaha avessi potuto avrei chiesto alle "dolci" Arpie di teletrasportarti disinfettante.. ahaha mal di pancia dalle risate... Certo che come genitore.. come dire.. non dai certo il buon esempio... i tuoi figli ti battono alla grande... simpaticissimi poi! Vecchio scimunito, te ne do atto! Proprio dei Jarjayes dalla testa ai piedi..."

_**Generale: **_"Per fortuna! Altrimenti li avrei costretti ad arruolarsi nel mio esercito."

_**Australia: **_"Ih ih … e .. bravi pure a giocare, eh? Mhhhh, mi domando se Jo vi abbia insegnato? Ahaha non mi stupirei più di nulla con lei! Ihihih. Beh. poi quando anche Oscarina si unisce al gioco iihihih. Tutto ancora piu divertente... e come si dice... si passa dalla padella alla.., brace!"

_**Antony**_: "Si, è stata nostra madre a insegnarci."

_**Australia: **_"Certo che.. e bravi i "nipotini" impavidi ... Jo, hai fatto n ottimo lavoro, veramente hanno preso tutto da te... diciamo che.. A Charles! Stendo un velo pietoso perche' mi fai un po' pena a dir la veritaihih ..

_**Elektra:**_ "Charles hai viaggiato attraverso le Alpi , siete stati assaliti varie volte, ti sei battuto anche abbastanza bene, e, ora fai i capricci per non voler dormire in camerata con i soldati di Oscar? Ha ragione tuo suocero ha considerarti un inetto."

_**Generale:**_ "Ohhh finalmente Tigre mi da ragione!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, ma in via del tutto eccezionale!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arg…" comunque l'importante che tutti sappiate che mio … genero è un inetto."

_**Terry: **_"Povero Charles! Non credete di esagerare?"

_**Generale:**_"No, Madame! Ho detto solo ciò che penso."

_**Katia:**_"Adesso siete più in caserma chissà cosa accadrà."

_**Generale:**_"Se avete letto prima il capitolo dovreste saperlo."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Meno male che il Conte di Nichelino è finito in gattabuia, così l'ex Cardinale vincerà il duello per abbandono e porterà a casa la pelle! Diversamente, l'avrei vista brutta."

_**Generale:**_"A tutto c'è rimedio Madame! Ih ih …"

_**Agrifoglio:**_"E povero Generale, alle prese con una causa persa! L'ex Cardinale è proprio una schiappa, farebbe meglio ad allenare il bambino che sembra molto più combattivo!"

_**Generale**_:"Potete giurarci Madame! Assumerò i migliori precettori per Carlo!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "La mia comprensione va a Madame de Jarjayes che ha sposato un uomo proprio stressante! Espone mezza famiglia ai pericoli di Parigi per salvare Oscar che sta benissimo e, invece, si mette nei guai lui."

_**Australia:**_ "Ben detto Agrifoglio! Ehi Vecchiaccio! Certo che si proprio scemm! Visto che hai combinato? Tu e il tuo inutile voler immischiarti nei fatti di tua figlia... hai quasi fatto ammazzare tutti!"

_**Generale**_:" "Ma cosa dite! Io ho il dovere di proteggere non solo Oscar ma tutti i membri della famiglia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il Generale vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola!"

_**Terry: **_"Pazienza! Ormai lo sanno tutti che vuole sempre l'ultima parola."

_**Elektra:**_"Generale avete risposto bene alla cornacchia, ERA ORA!"

_**Generale:**_"Mia zia la cornacchia? In tutta confidenza Tigre, non la sopporto!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_"AUGUSTIN! COME OSI!"

_**Generale: **_"Ohhh possibile che siate ovunque?!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_"PENTITI AUGUSTIN, PENTITI!"

_**Generale: **_"Si, si … la prossima volta zia, adesso lasciatemi interloquire con le mie Lettrici!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_"Nipote degenerato!"

_**Generale: **_"Vi ricordo che nelle nostre vene scorre sangue Jarjayes!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_"Non me lo ricordare, altrimenti mi viene l'emicrania!"

_**Generale: **_"Tzè.. magari! Così parlereste meno!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_"Arg.. MALEDUCATO!"

_**Agrifoglio: "**_Fortuna che c'è la zia Badessa che porta una ventata di ottimismo!"

_**Lillarose: "**_Ih ihih … Comunque, Generale, voi mi state sempre più simpatico e non provo più istinti malevoli nei vostri confronti, sappiatelo. Anzi, stavo pensando di dedicarvi qualche disegno comico, quando avrò tempo e se permettete, su queste vostre magnifiche avventure ."

_**Generale: **_"Ne sarei davvero onorato madame, ma ad una condizione!"

_**Lillarose: "**_Quale?"

_**Generale: **_"Nulla di sconcio."

_**Lillarose: "**_Ah ahah … ma si, certo … tranquillizzatevi Generale, nulla di sconcio! Ah ahah …"

_**Generale: **_"Bene, mi raccomando, voglio disegni dove deve risaltare tutta la mia folgorante bellezza."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ahah …."

_**Australia: **_"Ma sentite il vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale: "**_Tacete Gattaccia! Un momento devo salutare una graziosa dama che ad ogni capitolo mi manda sempre un applauso attraverso uno stick."

_**Terry: **_"A chi Vi riferite?"

_**Generale: **_"A madame Lucia. Madame, Vi ringrazio per il Vostro apprezzamento e ringrazio tutti i miei lettori che immancabilmente mettono un "mi piace" al capitolo. Grazie di cuore!"

_**Elektra:**_"Oscar, André devo parlare con voi due, senza farci sentire dallo spione …"

_**Oscar: **_"Dite pure Tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_"Miei cari sposini preferiti, per non farvi beccare dallo spione, evitate certi segni sul collo…"

_**André: **_"Ma è impossibile! Io quando sono accanto a mia moglie non capisco più nulla e anche lei!"

_**Elektra:**_"Ih ih … so che non è facile, io dovevo sempre nasconderli con il correttore, basta stare vicino alla clavicola e, lo spione, non si accorgerà di nulla."

_**Oscar: **_"Correttore? Che cos'è?"

_**Elektra:**_"Un cosmetico che non credo che venga usato nel vostro tempo."

_**André: **_"Oscar, proverò con la cipria, magari non si vedrà nulla."

_**Oscar: **_"André, mio padre ha gli occhi aguzzi, impossibile scappare dalle sue ispezioni. Comunque non mi importa, che osservi."

_**Elektra:**_"Brava Oscar, così si parla! Vogliamo vedervi sempre felici e innamorati!"

_**Lupen:**_"Oscar, io invece ti ho immaginata mentre giocavi a carte con i tuoi soldati …"

_**Oscar: **_"Oh beh … per me è stata la prima volta!"

_**André: **_"Ammetto che ci siamo divertiti moltissimo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Charles sai che mi pareva vederti impaurito con i pidocchi tra le coperte!?"

_**Charles**_: "Madame, sinceramente ho temuto davvero di trovarli tra le lenzuola…"

_**Oscar: **_"Ancora con questa storia?! Charles, ho provveduto personalmente alla disinfestazione della mia caserna!"

_**Charles**_ "Si, si Oscar, hai fatto davvero un buon lavoro, per fortuna!"

_**Australia:**_ "Ehi ex cappellone, vieni qui!"

_**Victor: **_"Prego Madame!"

_**Australia:**_ "Mannaggia, a rastrellate in testa ti prenderei ex cappellone, no, ma dico! Che e? Non dirmi che, come Sansone, la tua forza era tutta nei capelli? Ahahah poraccio, chissà quante ore hai dovuto passar in bagno per ri-renderti .. ehm, presentabile e profumato e.. ingellato!"

_**Victor: **_"No, non ci ho messo tanto, solo un'ora. Poi quando tornerò a palazzo mi darò una ripulita."

_**Australia:**_ "Stile.. Fonzie! Ahahah che roba... comunque ragazzi miei, dovreste passare del tempo nella caserma di Oscarina, allora si capiteste come gira veramente a Parigi.

_**Lupen:**_"Vi ringrazio per farci scoprire i più bei luoghi d'Italia,un abbraccio a tutte e due!"

_**Terry: **_"Grazie Lupen, sei sempre tanto cara!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tra non molto faremo Vi mostrerò quest'altro bellissimo teatro."

_**Lupen:**_"Si si che bello!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Stasera ho letto il capitolo 124 e debbo dire che il dottor Pautasso mi ha fatto troppo ridere! Mi ha ricordato il nostro dottor Balanzone!"

_**Giovanna:**_ "Madame, io non so chi sia il dottor Balanzone ma di una cosa sono sicura, i membri della famiglia Jarjayes son tutt foll."

_**Manuela:**_ "Ma no Giovanna, sono solo avanti coi tempi!"

_**Giovanna:**_"Madame ma cosa dite! Ma vi pare normale che una donna tra l'altro incinta vesta in abiti maschili, si rifiuti di farsi visitare e per finire si faccia chiamare conte anziché contessa?! No no Madame, credetemi, suntuttfoll."

_**Australia:**_"Bene Arpie, siamo stati a Bari città molto bella... Prossima tappa Torino? Arrivooooo.."

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo al Carignano di Torino. Prego da questa parte….

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Oh Hans … che meraviglia! … Voglio recitare .. qui … adesso! Hans preparate i costumi!"

_**Fersen: **_"Quali Maestà?"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"La Bisbetica domata."

_**Fersen: **_"Ma Maestà, Voi non siete bisbetica!"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Lo so, ma desidero che Voi siate il mio Petrucchio. Venite con me dietro le quinte, andiamo a prepararci."

_**Carolina: **_"UE' ANTONIE' A DO' VAI?! TORNA INDIETRO E ASCOLTIAMO LA LEZIONE CULTURALE DELL'ARPIA!"

_**Maria Antonietta:**_"Io non ho tempo per queste sciocchezze Carolina! Vi aspetto tutti alla mia rappresentazione."

_**Carolina: **_"Oh ma in che mani è finito il regno francese! .. Prego Arpia cominciate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Carolina, comincio …

ll Teatro Carignano è uno dei più begli esempi di teatro all'italiana e allo stesso tempo uno dei luoghi simbolo della Città. La genesi della sala teatrale trae origine dall'importante progetto di trasformazione ed espansione della Torino tardo cinquecentesca, esigenza sorta dalla necessità, da parte della casata Savoia, di accreditarla come moderna capitale, affrancandola definitivamente dall'angustia e dalla modestia architettonica lamentate, tra gli altri, da Montaigne. L'ascesa al trono di Vittorio Amedeo II (1684) e la sua successiva designazione a re di Sicilia accompagnano l'arrivo di Filippo Juvarra che apre la struttura dei palazzi e della vie cittadine a un respiro urbanistico inedito: suo allievo è Benedetto Alfieri, zio di Vittorio, che ne prosegue la visione nel riassetto del centro, un'opera grandiosa che coinvolge anche gli spazi dedicati allo svago del sovrano e dei nobili. Il Teatro Carignano si inserisce a pieno titolo in questo contesto: nel 1710 il principe Vittorio Amedeo di Carignano fa adattare a teatro il salone secentesco chiamato Trincotto Rosso, un edificio utilizzato per il gioco della pallacorda, facendo costruire 56 palchetti e destinandolo a sala di spettacolo: solo dopo il passaggio alla Società dei Cavalieri nel 1727 lo spazio si apre a prosa, canto e balletti. Nella stagione 1752-53 su richiesta del Principe Luigi Vittorio di Carignano l'architetto regio Alfieri ricostruisce il teatro dalle fondamenta, riproponendo una versione ridotta della pianta del Teatro Regio. Il teatro viene inaugurato per la Pasqua del 1753 con la Calamita dei cuori di Carlo Goldoni, musicata da Baldassarre Galluppi. L'incendio del 16 febbraio 1786 impone una nuova ricostruzione su progetto di Gian Battista Feroggio con quattro ordini di palchi.

Divenuto proprietà del Comune di Torino nel 1870, nel 1885 viene rivisto dall'architetto Carrera, che chiude il porticato con un ammezzato per la realizzazione di uffici, la trasformazione del quarto ordine di palchi in galleria, e la creazione di una sala sotterranea prima destinata a birreria e poi (1903) a sala cinematografica, una delle prime della città. Risale al 1977 la cessione definitiva alla Città, che lo affida al Teatro Stabile di Torino. Nella primavera del 2007 sono stai avviati gli ultimi e più importanti lavori di ristrutturazione, completati nel 2009, con i quali sono stati ripristinati gli originari ingressi del teatro, l'antica birreria sotterranea che diventa il foyer della struttura, la risistemazione generale degli arredi e degli impianti di sala e di palco: il Teatro Carignano si è trasformato in una delle sale storiche più modernamente attrezzate per lo spettacolo dal vivo del nostro Paese.

_**André:**_ "Oscar, si sta alzando il sipario, lo spettacolo ha inizio."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh André, possibile che la regina Antonietta debba essere tanto frivola?"

_**André:**_ "Oscar ormai sappiamo com'è fatta, nessuno può farci nulla e la storia deve fare il suo corso."

_**Oscar: **_"Già…"


	200. Chapter 200

_**Una divisa per donne incinte**_

_**Negli appartamenti della regina**_

"Antoniè hai capito cosa è successo alla bella Generalessa? Chillè pagliaccio di Maribeau le ha mancato di rispetto diverse volte e lu bello Capitano è addirittura arrivato alle mani…"

"Dici davvero Carolina?! André e Maribeau si sono picchiati?!"domando un poco preoccupata.

"Si si Antonietta, hai sentito benissimo! Lu bello Capitano si è picchiato con li pagliaccio."

"oh ma … Non ho mai visto Andrè venire alle mani con nessuno. E' un ragazzo così a modo, tranquillo e pacato, mai un gesto fuori posto. Oscar è fortunata, lei ha potuto sposare l'uomo che ama."

"Già, la piccirella è davvero fortunata! Comunque tornando al discorso di prima, hai sentito benissimo!"

"Oh mia povera amica…"

" Sai come lu pagliaccio si rivolgeva alla piccirella?"

"Come?"

"La bella cavallona. Ma ti rendi conto? Chillu pagliaccio, ha offeso la nostra Oscarina!"

"Oscarina?"

"Si, Oscar. Marì, Maribeau merita una bella lezione!"

"Una bella punizione dici. Uhm ... vediamo. È stato declassato a soldato semplice, ha spalato lo sterco dalle scuderie ... uhm ... potrei mandarlo via da Versailles! In una caserma dove non possa incontrare donne..."

"Troppo poco, troppo poco Antoniè! Chillepourc ha davvero offeso la bionda! Voglio un provvedimento più duro. Avanti Antoniè pensa, pensa bene!"

"Beh ... potrei... potrei ... ma si, certo! Lo mando nella caserma di madame Oscar! Tra i soldati della guardia metropolitana. Come soldato semplice. Così lei si vendicherà come meglio ritiene! Cosa ne pensi?!"

"Si, potrebbe andare anche se la piccirella ormai avrà già chiesto e ottenuto il congedo! Ah ahah ... Antoniè devi sapere che la biondina si è già vendicata in un'altra occasione, pensa che a chillepourc ha tagliato i vestiti e lo ha lasciato in mutande! Ah ahah ... Che spettacolo umilante per lu pagliaccio!"

"Beh...Oscar è una donna eccezionale! Fidata, leale e sincera. Sai che non ha mai accettato aumenti o regali?!"

"Ho viaggiato con lei e ho avuto modo di conoscerla ... la Guagliona è onesta e sincera. Antoniè, dovresti circondarti sola da gente così. A proposito hai declassato la Polignac con tutta la sua razza?"

"Oh Carolina! Ancora con questa storia? Se tu resti a corte e convinci madame Oscar a venire qui ... allora potrei anche farlo! Diversamente no! Ah ... e non coinvolgere Hans in queste faccende!" Rispondo piccata.

"Davvero?! E va buono! Parlerò con la piccirella, vedrai che mi darà ragione e TU l'ascolterai. Antoniè, hai appena dato la tua parola: se la bionda mi darà ragione, TU rimuoverai la sfruttatrice!"

"No, io ti ho detto che devi convincerla a passare del tempo a corte! Hai compreso?!"

"Si si ... vedremo! ... Dimmi, dov'è Giggino?"

"E dove vuoi che sia?! Nella sua officina ovviamente! Il Re di Francia passa il suo tempo a fare il fabbro ed io mi annoio terribilmente!"

"E di cosa ti lamenti?! Pensa se avesse avuto il vizietto di gioire della compagnia delle femmine!"

"Carolina...ascolta...e se chiedessi ad Hans di passare del tempo con Luigi?! Magari mio marito impara qualcosa!"dico sorridendo."

"Ma cosa dici?!"

"Come vorrei che il mio Luigi fosse uguale al mio Hans! Bello, elegante, spigliato, affascinante. Luigi invece è così … timido, chiuso, goffo. Se non fosse il Re di Francia sarebbe un uomo qualunque, e forse sarebbe persino più felice."

"Oh ma pe San Gennà! Ma cosa vuoi che impari Giggino da lu svedese?"

"Ad essere affascinante, disinvolto, aggraziato!"

"Giggino è perfetto così, non ha bisogno di imparare le moine da lu svedese. E poi anche se Giggetto imparasse a comportarsi come lu svedese, tu che faresti? Forse non gli metteresti più le corna?"

"Uff... Carolina! Sei impossibile!" dico facendo un gesto con la mano, come se potessi scacciarla con un poco di grazia.

"E no, adesso mi rispondi! Allora?! A cosa ti serve che Giggino impari a comportarsi come lu svedese?"

"A niente...lascia stare!" Dico sconsolata.

"E va buono ... lassamme sta! (va bene, lasciamo stare) Hai detto ca Giggino è nella bottega de li fabbro? Io vado da lui, magari sta ultimando le mie serrature. Vuoi venire con me Antoniè?"

"Eh?! Si si ... se proprio vuoi ... ma sappi che quel posto ... puzza! Ed è sporco!"

"Antoniè, credo che la bottega del fabbro puzzerà molto meno dei giardini di Versailles. Antoniè a da fa installà (devi fare installare) i bidè nelle toillette! A proposito, grazie per aver fatto metterne una nella mia, spero che tu venga a provarlo, vedrai che non ne potrai farne più almeno."

"No no ... non ci tengo proprio!" rispondo scandalizzata. "Il bidet è uno strumento del demonio!"

"Santo cielo! Anche tu?! Antoniè, e pensare ca io vivo nel sud della penisola e la mia corte è MOLTO più avanti delle tua Versailles!"

"Ti prego Carolina! Adesso non verrai a dirmi che Voi siete più emancipati di noi?!"

"Certo che si! Antoniè, Vuje site (voi siete) troppo indietro per i miei gusti. Per fortuna ca nella mia reggia comando io, io soltanto! Andiamo Antoniè!"

"Sig … beata te sorella mia! … Andiamo!"

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Carlo e il Generale sono in sala d'armi, Armand ed io rimaniamo soli nel salotto, lo abbraccio e dico: "Oh Armand, Armand quanto ti amo! ... Armand, voglio rimanere un poco sola con te, su vieni con me!" dico prendendolo per mano e portandolo di sopra. Trascino letteralmente Armand che cerca di opporre una certa resistenza. Io invece sono euforica.

Ti prego Anna, calmati, non vorrei che ti sentissi male …"

"Ma cosa dici?! Io sto bene! Armand sei vivo, mio fratello è nella prigione della caserma di Oscar ….. nulla potrà impedirci di convolare a nozze."

"A...Anna...ecco...ehm..." dico imbarazzato cercando di allontanare questa magnifica tentazione da me. Come posso resistere alla mia Anna. E' così bella ….

Continuo a trascinare via con me il mio Armand, fino ad entrare in camera mia, sussurro: "Oh amore mio, non vedevo l'ora di rimanere sola con te!"

"Anna...ehm...io...però... sai. Uhm...non so cosa dirti, né come fare. Ma una cosa è certa, ho preso un impegno e lo manterrò, costi quel che costi!"

"Tu cosa Armand? Non ti capisco, comunque non mi importa…" sorrido mentre libero i capelli dalle forcine e, passandoli sul suo viso quasi come una danza, sussurro: "Vuoi spogliarmi? So che ti piace farlo!"

Spalanco gli occhi, sento alcune goccioline di sudore scendere sul viso. Non so davvero come fare. Ma devo resistere … e resisterò, costi quel che costi.

"Anna … il desiderio di te si fa prepotente ma io ...ho preso un impegno … devo resistere …."

"Se sei l'Armand che conosco, tu non sai resistere! Su, vieni qui!"

"A...Anna. Ecco, ora ehm... io dovrei andare. Devo ringraziare Nostro Signore! Ehm... tu ... capisci vero?!"dico timidamente.

"Giuro che continuo a non capire. Vorrei chiederti di spiegarti ma in questo momento non voglio ascoltare nulla. Ti voglio Armand, ti desidero!"

"Ecco … io … Anna sei una donna comprensiva, gentile e timorata di Dio. Una fedele devota alla Vergine Maria, patrona della nostra Certosa. Sono certo che comprenderai…"

"Ma comprendere cosa? Armand, non mi sembra che tu stia male, anzi…"guardo negli occhi il mio Armand. "Certo che sei proprio strano!"

"Anna, come ti ho già detto debbo ringraziare nostro Signore per …"

"No no ... lo farai dopo e poi non mi hai sempre detto che il Signore legge i nostri cuori? Su dai Armand, ti voglio, ti voglio da impazzire! E poi ... è passato davvero tanto tempo dall'ultima volta ed io ... ecco ... forse sarà la gravidanza ma non ce la faccio più e so che anche tu stai impazzendo dal desiderio, vero amore mio?"

"Io ... io vado Anna. Ti scongiuro, sii ragionevole. Devo andare alla cappella di famiglia. Però se vuoi puoi accompagnarmi!" dico nella speranza di farla desistere. Oh Signore, dammi la forza, devo superare questa prova!

"ARMAD! NO! Tu rimani con me! Io ti voglio lo capisci?!" dico facendo cadere le gonne a terra.

"Oh Signore aiutami! Perché?! Così... così è davvero troppo per un povero peccatore! Anna. Io vado. A dopo!".

Precedo il passo ad Armand, mi metto davanti alla porta e con tono severo dico: "Armand Reynier François de Jarjayes, o ti comporti da uomo oppure giuro sulla creatura che porto in grembo, mando all'aria le nozze!"

"Anna. Io non posso. Lo capisci?! Io ora non posso! Lo sai che per me certe cose sono importanti. Io devo andare! E tu ... tu ... rivestiti. Se mi ami, rivestiti!"

Scoppio in lacrime e dico: "Ho capito ... Armand, non ti piaccio più! Sniff ... forse è la mia pancia a rendermi brutta e sgraziata! Bouuuu ..."

" Anna le tue parole mi fanno preoccupare, tu èseibellissima, sempre e comunque. Sei dolce, sensuale, affascinante. Non voglio che pensi che io non sia più attratto da te anzi!"

"Ahhh Bouuu … e allora? Cosa ti sta succedendo? Forse .. forse sei malato? Hai qualche problema a livello fisico ? Si, è l'unica spiegazione valida che potresti darmi! Sniff …" dico asciugandomi gli occhi con il fazzoletto.

"No, no, io sto bene …"  
"E allora cosa ti succede? Avanti Armand, parla!"

" Temo proprio che dovrò spiegarti come stanno le cose ora. Spero che tu sia comprensiva."

"Basta con i giri di parole, dimmi la verità, sei malato oppure non ti piaccio più?"

"No no ... cosa dici! Anna, tu sei bellissima. Ma io non posso...e non potrò fino al matrimonio. Cerca di comprendermi. Io ti amo. Ti desidero ma ... non posso. Ti prego, aiutami!"

"Cosa! Fino ... fino al matrimonio?! Ma Armand, cosa stai dicendo? Forse tua zia ti ha convinto ad astenerti? No, Armand, dimmi che è uno scherzo perché io davvero non ne posso più!"

"Non è uno scherzo. Anna, ogni cosa ha un prezzo. Ed ogni sacrificio verrà ricompensato. Sono vivo. E questa è la ricompensa. Nostro Signore ha ascoltato le mie preghiere. Ora io devo attendere. Lo comprendi?!"

"No, non lo comprendo, mi rifiuto! Ed io ti voglio, qui adesso!"

"Anna...non è possibile. Mi dispiace, non sai quanto, ma ho giurato a Nostro Signore che avrei atteso il matrimonio... e così sarà. Se mi ami, ed io lo so che tu mi ami, aiutami a non infrangere il voto"

"Un voto?! ... Tu hai fatto un voto! Armand ..." dico preoccupata. "Oh mio Armand …. Tu sei così … così … dolce …. E devoto, purtroppo. So che certe cose per te sono importanti."

"Certo Anna! Ho fatto un voto. E lo manterrò, a qualsiasi costo! Astinenza fino al matrimonio, messa tutte le mattine e rosario tutte le sere!"

"Armand ... tu ... tu ... andrai a messa tutte le mattine e reciterai il rosario tutte le sere?! ... Oh no no ... Armand ma io sposerò un uomo oppure un sacerdote?"

"Anna ... fino al matrimonio sarà così. Poi ... beh ... dovremo recuperare, non credi?!" Rispondo facendo l'occhiolino alla mia Anna. "Per me niente festa, celebrazione in chiesa e subito in camera!"

"Tu sei pazzo! Armand, ma cosa dici?!"

"Ma...Anna...perché sarei pazzo?!"

"Nulla! Nulla! E va bene, mi arrendo ... dopo tutto come potevo pretendere che tu cambiassi solo perché non indossi più l'abito talare?! ... Armand Reynier François de Jarjayes rimarrà sempre un servitore di Nostro Signore ed io dovrò adeguarmi."

"Grazie amore mio. Sei un angelo!" dico commosso. "Ero certo che avresti compreso. Anna sei una donna pia e devota. E comprensiva."

"Sig ... No, non sono un angelo ... mi adeguo semplicemente al mio futuro sposo! ... Ah ... dimenticavo, appena sono arrivata a palazzo Jarjayes ho scritto a mia cugina, quella che mi ha ospitata per un mese nella sua casa al mare, credo che ti ricordi di lei, visto che ci ha aiutati a trascorrere il mese più bello della nostra vita!"

"Si certo...una donna tranquilla! Dimmi...verrà per il matrimonio?!"

"Si, sarà qui tra qualche giorno. Non immagini nemmeno la sua sorpresa quando le ho scritto che ci saremo sposati."

"Mi fa piacere rivederla. Ora dimmi, ti va di fare una passeggiata nel parco? Noi due, da soli, stretti?!"

"Ma non avevi detto che dovevi recarti nella cappella per ringraziare il Signore?"

"Potremmo andarci assieme! Allora?!"

Sorrido, rimetto le gonne e con tono sarcastico, dico: "Non era ciò che avrei voluto fare con te ma a quanto pare non mi resta che accompagnarti!"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, sorrido e sussurro: "Aspetta, ti aiuto a chiudere le gonne. Su .. avanti girati di schiena!"

"Se proprio insisti ..." dico sistemando le gonne.

"Armand, devi allacciarle."

"So come si fa, non ti ho solo spogliata ma qualche volta, se ricordi, ti ho aiutata anche a rivestirti! Ih ih ..."dico baciandole il collo mentre le mie dita stringono i lacci. "Ecco fatto ... adesso possiamo andare!"

"Si, si ... anche se a malincuore andiamo!"

Apro la porta della stanza e trovo la zia, che recita il suo rosario, passeggiando per i corridoi

Vedo mio nipote uscire dalla stanza in compagnia della sua fidanzata, dico: "Finalmente Armand, era ora! Lo sai che Nostro Signore ci attende!"

"Si certo Zia, andiamo. Anna verrà con noi ... una preghiera in più sarà gradita a Nostro Signore!"

"Si, soprattutto se proviene da una peccatrice pentita!"

"Ah no. Questo è davvero troppo. Di cosa dovrei pentirmi, ditemi!"

"Di essere stata una moglie infedele e come se non bastasse aver costretto un uomo di Chiesa a rinunciare non soltanto alla sua missione pastorale ma anche di avergli fatto infrangere i voti di castità!"

"Ma secondo Voi, se Nostro Signore fosse stato contrario alla nostra unione, ci avrebbe donato un bimbo tanto bello, dolce, intelligente come Carlo?! Suvvia sorella, non siate ipocrita! Nostro Signore legge nei nostri cuori e sa cosa è giusto."

"Ohh dunque Marchesa, deduco che non vi siete pentita affatto!"

"Di amare Armand? Mai!" Rispondo fiera, a testa alta.

Sorrido fiero e rispondo: "Nemmeno io sono pentito di averti amato Anna! E se tornassi indietro lo rifarei altri dieci, cento, mille volte! ... Zia e non sbraitateci contro con il vostro "pentitevi" perché Anna ed io ci siamo sempre amati, e chi si ama sinceramente non cade nel peccato!"

"Oh Signore! Sono finita in una casa di lussuriosi peccatori!" dico facendo il segno della Croce. Finirò col dover chiamare l'esorcista, per fare ripulire questa casa!

"Non mi sembra zia! Piuttosto direi che siete finita tra gente onesta e morigerata. Zia, si sta facendo tardi, meglio recarci nella cappella!"

"Ecco ... finalmente dici qualcosa di sensato nipote spretato! Andiamo, padre Michel ci aspetta!"

Oscar è appena uscita dalla stanza, mi sistemo un poco meglio sulla mia sedia e guardo il dottore Lassonne. Sono davvero imbarazzato. Lo vedo osservarmi un poco, con sguardo attendo ed indagatore.

"André, tua moglie è andata via, siamo soli, dimmi, cosa ti sta succedendo?" domando con tono gentile e rassicurante. Certo che questo ragazzo ha davvero una strana espressione in viso.

"Dottore ... il pancino di Oscar è così ... così ... strano! Dovreste guardarla, sentirla. Secondo me c'è qualcosa di strano, io non credo che sia normale, dottore!"

"Ma cosa vuoi che ci sia di strano?! André, tua moglie aspetta semplicemente un bambino."

"Ma Voi non l'avete vista! Quella pancia si muove di continuo! Dottore, prima ha una punta da una parte, poi si sposta da un'altra! E poi si allunga ... no no ... fa impressione!"

Guardo l'espressione scandalizzata di Andrè, non so se è preoccupato per Oscar o realmente scioccato. Provo a rassicurarlo con qualche spiegazione.

"Ma no, ma no ... è una cosa del tutto naturale! André, se il ventre di tua moglie è in continuo movimento significa che la vostra creatura gode di ottima salute. Sta tranquillo André, ormai mancano solo due mesi al parto, vedrai che andrà tutto per meglio!"

"Dottore, prima di parlare dovreste vederla, quella pancia. Ha tutta la pelle tesa, sembra prossima ad esplodere. E l'ombelico? Oramai non c'è quasi più! No no no ... non è normale, io non ci credo. Vi prego dottore visitatela!"

"Visitare Madame Oscar?! No, grazie André, ho ancora voglia di vivere! Ih ih ... E poi, ti assicuro che non è nemmeno il caso, tua moglie gode di ottima salute ed è normale che il suo ventre sia teso! ... André, mi sorge un dubbio ..."

"Un dubbio? Voi avete un dubbio?! Io ne ho in quantità!"

"Dubbio?! Di che natura?"

"Vedete Dottore ... la pancia ... ecco ... la pancia si calma solo quando io e Oscar ... ehm ... siamo ... come dire ... Voi mi capite vero?! Però a me pare davvero strano!"dico imbarazzato, che la nostra creatura si quieti solo quanto io e mia moglie siamo intenti ad amarci …. È davvero troppo!

"Tranquillo André, è normale che sia così! Dimmi piuttosto, hai qualche problema se stai con tua moglie?"

"Io? No no ... nessun problema ... cioè ... io non vorrei farle del male ... Voi capite ... ma siete sicuro che sia normale che la pancia stia buona e calma mentre ... perchè Oscar vuole ancora ... ehm ... fare certe attività. E lì, la pancia si ferma, come se volesse farsi cullare da noi. Non so come spiegarvi ... però è strano dottore ... tanto strano. Ed io inizio ad avere paura. Capite?!"

"André, ho inteso perfettamente i tuoi dubbi e ti capisco. Ormai mancano due mesi alla data del parto, come medico ti dico che dovreste interrompere i vostri emm ... rapporti coniugali ma come uomo ti dico che non ci sono problemi almeno per un altro mese dopo di che dovrete astenervi."

"Si ... certo ... però Dottore Vi prego, visitate Oscar ... mi assicurerò che non Vi capiti nulla. Ma Vi prego! Io sono davvero preoccupato!"

"André, ti ho già detto che Madame non necessita di alcuna visita, sta perfettamente ma noto che sei piuttosto ansioso e hai bisogno di rilassarti."

"Io? Io mi sentirò meglio dopo che l'avrete visitata. Vi prego dottore, fatelo per me! Voi dovete assolutamente vedere quella pancia!" dico agitandomi sempre di più. Perché non mi vuole capire?

"Se può tranquillizzarti, lo farò. Visiterò madame, sempre se lei me lo permetterà."

"Bene, così mi sento già meglio dottore! Grazie mille!"

"André, vuoi che aspetti qui?"

"Si si ... la vado a cercare subito!"

Mi alzo dalla poltrona ed esco rapido dalla stanza, appena fuori, a pochi passi di distanza, vedo Oscar, ferma in attesa, o forse ... forse colta di sorpresa. Ha la stessa espressione che ha suo padre quando ci spia ... uhm ... che abbia ascoltato tutto?

"Oscar! Sei qui. Vieni, il dottore vuole ... vuole parlarti!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio marito e rispondo: "André, sei tu che non stai bene, non io!"

"Ehm ... ecco ... però è meglio se vieni. Su dai, cosa ti costa. Fallo per me!" dico con sguardo dolce e voce suadente.

"André, ti ripeto che io sto benissimo e non ho bisogno di alcun dottore!"

"Ma io si. Io ho bisogno che il dottore guardi la tua pancia. Così starò meglio, ti prego Oscar" dico dolce, un poco lamentoso.

"E sia! Ma che si limiti a guardarla, nulla di più. Ovviamente non tolgo i pantaloni."

"No no ... stai tranquilla. Nessuno ti vuole visitare ... lì." dico facendo un sospiro di sollievo. Forse non minaccerà il dottore.

"Sei strano, davvero strano! André, meglio che ti prepari all'evento perché quando nascerà la nostra creatura, tu sarai con me." dico decisa. "E non pensare neppure di scappare, fuggire o svenire. Io ti voglio al mio fianco durante il parto."

"Certo Oscar! Io resterò al tuo fianco, ti terrò stretta a me. Non ho intenzione di abbandonarti. Questa creatura l'abbiamo fatta assieme, e assieme la faremo nascere, anche se a te toccherà la parte peggiore ... ma io sarò con te!"

Sento la voce decisa di Andrè, ecco ora sembra essere tornato l'uomo di sempre, deciso e premuroso, paziente. Sono sicura che resterà con me.

Apro la porta della nostra stanza ed entro, facendo accomodare Oscar sulla sua poltrona preferita, nel nostro salottino, vicino a Lassonne. Io mi accomodo al suo fianco, e spero che vada tutto bene. Se non altro, Oscar ha posato la spada ... quindi al massimo avrà lo stiletto nascosto addosso. Meglio che la tenga d'occhio, con la gravidanza è diventata un poco intrattabile ed impulsiva, beh no, impulsiva lo era anche prima …. Ma ora lo è molto di più!

Sono seduto, appena vedo entrare Madame, mi alzo e dico: "Madame Oscar, prego venite avanti!"

"Grazie Dottore ... ma Vi ricordo che questa è la mia stanza." rispondo decisa accomodandomi. Mi metto comoda, cerco di accavallare le gambe, in un gesto abituale, che non riesco più ad eseguire. Sbuffo, un poco scocciata. Pazienza Oscar, devo portare pazienza ... ancora due mesi, otto settimane, sessanta giorni ... povera me!

"Madame ... ecco ... ditemi, come Vi sentite?!" domando cercando di prendere il discorso molto alla larga.

"Io sto bene ma mio marito meno."

"Ecco ... Andrè mi ha confessato che è preoccupato per Voi ...e per la Vostra creatura. Ditemi, la sentite muoversi?!"

"Certo che si, non fa che muoversi!"

"Eh ... Vi crea dei disturbi? Che so ... mal di stomaco, bisogno di fare sovente pipì ... Vi tira calci ... ditemi un po' cosa accade"

"Esattamente ciò che avete appena detto. Dottore, la mia creatura è molto vivace." Rispondo cercando di restare tranquilla.

"Beh ... se assomiglia a Voi ... ricordo benissimo l'ultima gravidanza di Vostra madre! Ad un certo punto temevo che Voi nasceste in anticipo!" dico sorridendo. Era un terremoto già prima di nascere questa donna!

"Dite davvero? ... Sentito André, non è il caso che ti preoccupi, la mia pancia non ha nulla di strano."

"Oscar ... lascia che sia il dottore a dirlo. Dottore, Voi dovete sentirla, come si muove! Oscar, il dottore può appoggiare le mani per sentire la nostra piccola?! Ti prego ...!"

"Andrè ... non sono mica un fenomeno da osservare, nè un animale raro! Ma cosa ti passa per la testa! Dottore, lo vedete ... è strano! Andrè non sta bene!"

"André sta benissimo! Solo che come ogni uomo che sta per diventare padre è un tantino ansioso, tutto qui!"

"Tutto qui dite?! Ma se questa mattina era confuso! Non sapeva neppure di essere in caserma! Dottore, io sono preoccupata! Lo avete visitato?"

"Si, si tranquillizzatevi Madame. André non ha assolutamente nulla!"

Osservo per bene mio marito, secondo me non sta affatto bene! È così strano.

Poi guardo il dottore e rispondo: "Bene, voglio credervi. Se è così possiamo tornare di sotto! Lui sta bene, io sto bene, Sophie anche ... è qui che si muove di continuo! Mi tira dei calci ... o dei pugni. Bah ... sapete, questa mattina ho usato la spada, avete visto, e Sophie si è calmata! Questa creatura è così dolce!"

"La spada? Madame Oscar volete dire che avete duellato? E con chi?"

"Dottore...ma se c'eravate anche Voi! Ho tagliato la camicia a quel losco individuo! Dottore...ma state bene?!" inizio a pensare che Lassonne stia invecchiando precocemente, o che ci sia qualche malattia che rende gli uomini un poco …. Strani!

"Emm .. si .. si .. per un attimo ho creduto che Vi foste cimentata in un vero e proprio duello."

"Uhm...potrei farci un pensierino...sapete, mi manca molto! André, ti andrebbe di provare? Solo qualche stoccata ..."

"Non ci pensare nemmeno! Non voglio che ti sentissi male, anzi, credo che sia il caso che ti riposi."

"Uffa! Io sto bene! Benissimo! Chiaro?!"

"Si si ma non ti agitare."

"Sei tu che mi fai agitare! E fai agitare anche Sophie! Sentila!" Dico mentre sento la mia pancia muoversi.

Poggio la mano sul ventre di mia moglie, sussulto, guardo il dottore e dico: "Ecco dottore, vedete! Questo è ciò che accade sovente. Ditemi, è davvero normale?"

Sorrido, osservo la faccia di André e rispondo tranquillo: "Certo che è normale. Stai tranquillo André! Certo, tra un mese dovrà muoversi molto meno o rischierà di nascere in anticipo. Ma per ora non c'è nessun problema!"

"Va bene dottore, ho capito!"

"Ih ih ... André, vedrai che quando aspetterete il secondo figlio avrai molto meno dubbi."

"Secondo figlio?! Magari tra qualche anno dottore. Io ho bisogno di muovermi! Credetemi, sono felice, ma non ne posso più! Nove mesi sono troppi! Magari potessero nascere prima ... o se noi fossimo come i volatili, si fanno le uova e via! André sarebbe un'ottima chioccia per la cova, non trovate?!"domando sorridendo, il mio caro Andrè, lui è così materno.

"Ah ahah ... Questa poi! Ah ahah ... Comunque in tal proposito non avrei dubbi: André saprebbe covare molto bene, forse meglio di Voi Ah ahah ..."

"Vedete...lui sarebbe perfetto! Aaah ... povera me! Ancora due mesi! Spero che passino in fretta! E poi...subito a cavallo! E la spada!"

"Ah ahah ... Non ho alcun dubbio! Ah ahah ..."

"Grazie, voi due vi siete coalizzati contro di me?! Pure Voi dottore..." dico un poco offeso. Darmi della chioccia da cova ... un poco di orgoglio maschile ce l'ho pure io!

Prendo il pacco che è stato consegnato questa mattina, sotto lo sguardo curioso di mia moglie e dico: "Marguerite, vado da Oscar! Ho una sorpresa per lei!"

"Una sorpresa?! Di cosa si tratta?" domando curiosa, mentre sistemo le pieghe della gonna.

"Vieni con me e vedrai. Sono certo che sarà felicissima!" Dico allegro con la mia scatola in mano. Una bella scatola con un grosso fiocco.

"Si, vengo con te!" dico seguendo mio marito. "Augustin, tra due giorni saranno qui le nostre figlie con le loro rispettive famiglie, devo provvedere a fare sistemale le camere nell'ala ovest."

"Ah...povero me! Con tutto il mio esercito di donne!"

"Esagerato Augustin! Ah dimenticavo che avremo come ospite una cugina di Anna, giungerà dall'Italia.

"Ancora donne! Dimmi...questa persona ha anche un marito?!" Domando mentre raggiungo la porta della stanza di Oscar.

"No, è nubile."

"Peccato..."

"Pare che abbia aiutato molto Anna e Armand quando erano ... emm .. amanti."

"Ah...ecco..."

"Augustin, perché ti dispiace che la cugina di Anna sia nubile?"

"Perchè avremo a palazzo un'altra donna ... mentre io avrei voluto una compagnia maschile! Uff ... solo donne qui! Finirò col rinchiudermi nello studio! Su vieni Marguerite, andiamo a consegnare questo pacco!"

Sorrido e sussurro: "Povero caro!"

Arrivo davanti alla porta della stanza di Oscar e dico: "Marguerite, potresti bussare tu! Con questa scatola non ce la faccio!"

"Si, certo Augustin." dico mentre busso. "Oscar, Oscar, posso entrare?"

"Andrè ... è mia madre. Andresti ad aprire la porta? Sai ... prima ho chiuso a chiave!"

"Si, vado!"

Sentiamo dei passi dietro la porta, poi la chiave gira e la porta si apre.

"Marguerite ... ma ... si erano chiusi a chiave?! Che malfidenza!"

"Forse temevano che qualcuno li disturbasse, non trovi?"

"No ... non trovo affatto!" Poi guardo Andrè e domando un poco furioso: "Beh ... da quando vi chiudete a chiave voi due?! Non mi piace questa cosa, sappilo!"

"Generale, Oscar ed io eravamo in intimità, forse Voi lasciate la porta aperta quando siete con Madame?"

Alle parole di Andrè sorrido, mentre mio marito inizia a brontolare. Possibile che non capisca che i ragazzi fanno ciò che vogliono ….. cioè quello che facevamo anche noi appena sposati?

"COSA?! Andrè ... sei uno sfacciato! Vedi di smetterla immediatamente di comportarti così! E fammi entrare, questa scatola pesa!"

"Ah ahahah ... prego Generale! Ah ahah ..."

Entro deciso, seguito da Marguerite. Mi volto e la vedo sorridere ad Andrè, cosa c'è poi da sorridere, io proprio non lo capisco. E Lassonne non mi ha neppure voluto dire se ha visitato Oscar! Uff ...in questa casa nessuno che mi obbedisca, eppure sono io il capofamiglia! Devo assolutamente rimettere ordine in famiglia.

Mi avvicino a mia figlia ed appoggio sul tavolo la scatola.

"Oscar, ho una sorpresa per te! Su ...apri!"

"Una sorpresa per me! Ma io ... cosa c'è in quella scatola?" domando un poco titubante. "Ha tutta l'aria di essere una scatola di sartoria ….. non sarà uno di quegli orrendi vestiti da donna in attesa, tutti fiocchi, pizzi e merletti, larghi e lunghi!"

"Aprila e lo saprai! Su su ..."

Con molta cura apro la scatola, rimango sorpresa, mi rendo conto che è una divisa, sussurro appena: "Ma è la divisa da generale!"

Vedo mia figlia aprire la scatola, con un poco di titubanza. Poi, quando capisce cosa contiene, la vedo sorridere felice. Bene, sono davvero contento.

"Certo! E guarda che è adatta alla tua attuale condizione! Ho fatto impazzire la sarta per farla confezionare in così pochi giorni ... e in grado di starti bene addosso. Spero che ci sia riuscita! Su .. provala figliola!"

"Ecco ma io ... padre Vi ringrazio ma ho chiesto il congedo quindi ... però ne sono davvero felice!" dico prendendo la divisa e guardandola con attenzione. "Vado immediatamente a provarla."

"Si si ... e se ti cade bene ... tienila addosso. Sai che dobbiamo andare al comando militare, dal generale Bouillè!"

"Si. Chissà cosa ha da dirci?!"dico lasciando il salottino per entrare nella mia camera. "Faccio in un attimo!"

Sento la voce allegra e squillante di mia figlia. Lo sapevo che avrebbe gradito. A lei piacciono le stesso cose che piacciono a me.

"Certo, Io ti aspetto qui" poi mi volto verso Marguerite e sussurro: "Hai visto come è felice della sorpresa! Le brillano gli occhi!"

"Già! Nemmeno se fosse un abito da sera!"

"Ma a nostra figlia non interessano gli abiti femminili. A lei interessano le armi ... e le divise! Sono davvero contento"

"Lo vedo ..."anche a mio marito brillano gli occhi, questi due sono proprio uguali. Quanta pazienza che deve avere Andrè con nostra figlia.

Oscar esce da dietro al paravento, è magnifica nella sua nuova divisa. Devo dire che madame Bertin ha fatto un piccolo capolavoro. La giacca chiude perfettamente ed anche la fusciacca in vita è della giusta dimensione. E' bellissima. Resto senza parole, fermo ad ammirarla. Quasi mi commuovo. Mio figlio generale. E' un sogno che si avvera. Sono fiero, orgoglioso e ... e ... felice!

Sento salirmi le lacrime agli occhi per la gioia.

"Padre, cosa Vi succede? Forse Vi aspettavate di meglio"

"Oscar ... sei bellissima! Ed io ... io sono fiero di te! E' un sogno che si avvera! Il mio sogno!" dico con voce un poco tremante.

"Padre ..."

Mi avvicino a mia figlia e la abbraccio, non resisto, sono davvero felice. La stringo un poco a me, sento il profumo dei suoi capelli ... e la sua pancia muoversi.

"Marguerite, nostro nipote si è mosso! Ha capito che sono il suo nonnino, che gioia!"

"Augustin ... non stringere troppo nostra figlia. Mi raccomando! Oscar ... sei bellissima!" dico commossa. Credo di non avere mai visto mio marito abbracciare così una delle sue figlie.

"Ma no, cosa dici?! Come potrei fare del male ad Oscar e a nostro nipote?!"

Vedo Andrè, anche lui un poco commosso dal gesto di mio marito.

"Andrè ... va tutto bene?!"

"Si ... si Madame ..."

"Madre ... anche a Voi sembra strano Andrè? E' da questa mattina che è così ... ma Lassonne dice che sta bene! Io inizio a preoccuparmi sul serio!"

"André, ti senti male?"

"Eh? No no ... sono solo felice Madame! Se siete tutti pronti, direi di andare. Credo che la carrozza sia già pronta ed Alain e Gerard dovrebbero essere già di sotto ad aspettarci!"

Il Generale risponde: "Si, andiamo! Ma lasciami dire figliolo che mia figlia ha ragione: sei strano."

"Ma no Signore ... sto benissimo! Su, è meglio andare" dico sistemandomi il colletto della divisa.

Scendiamo di sotto, porgo il braccio ad Oscar per aiutarla a scendere le scale. Nell'ingresso troviamo Joséphine che scruta sorpresa Oscar.

"Ah ... una bella divisa nuova! Oscar ... .dovrai prestarmela! ih ihih"

"Joséphine se ti piace così tanto perché non te ne fai confezionare una da madame Beltrin?"

"Giusto sorellina, mi hai dato un'ottima idea! Credo proprio che ci andrò subito!"

"Perfetto! Così non sarai costretta a sottrarle a me e a nostro padre!"

"Però ... a sottrarle, come dici tu, c'è più gusto! Ah ... mia cara sorellina ... il gusto del proibito!"

Guardo mio marito e con tono indispettito, digrigno: "Andiamo André!"

"Subito Oscar, ma non correre!" dico mentre inseguo mia moglie. Ma come fa ad essere così agile al settimo mese di gravidanza? Rimarrà un mistero, almeno per me.

Dopo avere indossato le mantelle ed i guanti, usciamo nel cortile, Alain e Gerard sono già pronti.

Saliamo sulla carrozza e partiamo, viaggiando piano per non avere troppi scossoni.

Sono seduta in carrozza, affianco a mio marito. Difronte a me si è sistemato mio padre. Lo vedo sorridere felice. "Padre, avete avuto davvero un bel pensiero. Sono felice per la divisa nuova, anche se la userò solo oggi. Grazie, davvero grazie! Però ... vedo che anche Voi siete felice!"

"Si, certo ... però sono anche un poco preoccupato: mi chiedo perché ci hanno convocati al Quartiere Generale."

"Magari Bouillè vuole farmi un'ultima sfuriata prima di darmi il congedo!" rispondo sorridendo. In effetti, in tutti questi anni, ho dato del filo da torcere a quel vecchio caprone!

"Umm ... chissà!"

"Voi non credete? Padre, non Vi dispiace che lasci l'esercito? Mi avete cresciuta per essere il Vostro erede!"

"Oscar, ho compreso che c'è un tempo per ogni cosa, adesso è giunto il momento che ti ritiri a vita privata, non puoi certo continuare a svolgere il compito che ti è stato affidato quando eri poco più di una ragazzina?! E poi anch'io ho deciso di lasciare l'esercito. Basta con questa vita ... sinceramente non mi sento più al sicuro in questo paese, se le cose dovessero precipitare, ho pensato che la nostra famiglia lascerà la Francia."

"Padre ... davvero Voi vorreste abbandonare il nostro paese?! Io ... non saprei ... la nostra famiglia ha servito fedelmente la corona per generazioni ... non so, davvero Padre"

"Oscar, purtroppo prevedo tempi difficili ed io non me la sento di mettere a repentaglio la sicurezza della mia famiglia."

"Quindi ... dove vorreste andare?" domando un poco perplessa.

"Perché credi che ci siamo intrattenuti a lungo nella Contea di Torino?! Oscar, ci ho pensato a lungo ... ho deciso che ci trasferiremo oltre le Alpi."

"E … quando vorreste partire?" domando un poco preoccupata ed altrettanto curiosa.

"Prima possibile. Ovviamente dovremo aspettare che tutte le donne di casa Jarjayes partoriscano."

"Uhm ... volete convincere anche tutte le mie sorelle a lasciare la Francia? Con tutti i nipoti, ovviamente!"

"Si. Sono sicuro che il nostro paese non sarà più sicuro per i nobili ed io non voglio che vi accada nulla."

"Beh ... vedremo Padre. Per ora siamo arrivati alla Reggia!"

Certo che mio padre è davvero preoccupato, credo che abbia ragione, se tutto andrà come sembra, ci saranno solo guai. La popolazione è allo stremo mentre a Versailles continuano a spendere.

Dall'alto della vettura dico al mio amico: "Alain, siamo arrivati. Scendo, vado a sistemare il predellino."

Vedo Alain e Gerard aprire lo sportello, scende per primo mio padre, seguito da Andrè che mi porge amorevolmente il braccio. Sbuffo, per un attimo infastidita da queste attenzione che mi fanno sentire una donnicciola. Poi sorrido e penso che Andrè lo fa per la nostra creatura, per non lasciarmi sola a portare il peso della gravidanza. Devo portare pazienza ancora un paio di mesi. Attraversiamo il cortile ed entriamo nei quartieri militari. All'ingresso il piantone ci riconosce subito e ci fa il saluto militare. Sbottono la mantella e la porgo a Gerard, mio padre e Andrè fanno altrettanto. Come attendenti il loro compito è anche quello di tenere le nostre mantelle. Sorrido al ricordo di quando era Andrè ad occuparsi di tutto.

Il comandante e gli altri entrano della stanza degli ufficiale, sussurro a Gerard: "Ehi.. ma hai visto? Il nostro Comandante con addosso la divisa da Generale! Però!"

"Già ... non sapevo che avesse una nuova divisa! Che abbia deciso di rimanere nell'esercito?"

"Chi?! Il diavolo biondo?! Ma no, sarebbe assurdo!"

"Già ... ma dal comandante mi aspetto di tutto. Però hai visto come sta bene con la divisa nuova?"

"Si, però la pancia! Accidenti Alain, è diventata davvero enorme! Quasi quasi non riesco più a ricordarmela com'era."

"Beh ... adesso non esagerare. Quello che mi stupisce è come possa essere così agile, con quella pancia. E pensare che la mia Sabrina è bloccata nel letto, riposo assoluto. Povero me Gerard!"

"Su su amico, vedrai che quando nascerà tuo figlio, tua moglie tornerà come prima!"

"Oh si, ne sono sicuro. E credo anche che per un po' ... niente altre gravidanze! Ho bisogno di mia moglie, io!"

"Ah ahahah ..."

Entriamo nell'ufficio del generale Bouillè, sono davvero curiosa di sapere perchè ci ha convocati qui.

"Buongiorno amico mio! Come vedi siamo arrivati puntuali. C'è forse qualche novità?!" sento domandare da mio padre, dopo avere fatto il saluto militare.

"Augustin, prego accomodatevi tutti! In effetti ... ci sono alcune novità ... importanti direi."

Guardo il mio amico e ribatto: "Spero che non siano cattive notizie."

"Beh ... dipende dal punto di vista! Dunque ... Madame Oscar, vedo che la Vostra gravidanza prosegue bene! Ed avete una divisa ... ecco ... adatta alla Vostra attuale situazione!"

"Generale, data la mia attuale condizione, ho chiesto il congedo, spero che me l'accorderete!"

"Ecco Madame ... questo è un problema. Non fraintendetemi, io sarei felice di liberarmi ... ehm ... concedervi il congedo. Finalmente tornereste ad essere una donna e fare tutto ciò che fa una donna: produrre figli in quantità! Però ... il Colonnello D'Agout non può mandare avanti la caserma da solo, ed io non ho altri ufficiali da mandare lì. Quindi ... non so come risolvere la questione! E finchè non trovo un Vostro sostituto ... beh ... dovrete occuparvi ancora del vostro reggimento!"

"Cosa?!" vedo mio marito sbiancare in volto mentre mio padre interviene:"Un momento François! Ciò che hai appena detto è assurdo! Mia figlia non può continuare a svolgere il compito che le è stato assegnato. In questo momento Oscar ha bisogno di riposo per salvaguardare la sua salute e quella di mio nipote, quindi cercati un altro ufficiale."

"Mi dispiace Augustin, ma non ho nessuno disponibile al momento. E nella fase critica che stiamo vivendo ... ogni uomo è prezioso. Madame farà quello che potrà ... non pretendo certo che partorisca in caserma! D'altronde Augustin ... è solo colpa tua se sono in questa situazione!"

"Aspetta! Ho da suggeriti un ufficiale. Un buono a nulla che mi hai rifilato per scortarmi a Parigi. Sto parlando di quel buffone di Maribeau. Ecco, impiega lui."

"Ma sei impazzito? No no ... quello è un tuo tenente e tocca a te rieducarlo! Tuo figlio ha fatto un ottimo lavoro con quei soldati e quindi resterà lì, in servizio.

Oscar ribatte: "Cosa?! Avete detto che Maribeau presta servizio nelle Guardie Metropolitane?"

"Esattamente!"

"Ma non capisco, Maribeau è un ufficiale di mio padre…"

"Era un ufficiale di Vostro padre, adesso è un semplice soldato della Guardia."

"Ma … non capisco, perché?"

"Mi meraviglio che non lo sappiate, visto che l'ordine di declassare Maribeau mi è arrivato direttamente dalla regina."

"Cosa? La regina!"

"Esattamente! Voci di corridoio dicono che abbiate avuto non pochi problemi con l'ormai tenente Maribeau durante il viaggio e pare che l'imperatrice Maria Carolina abbia convinto sua maestà a punirlo, quindi dovreste essere ben informata Generale Jarjayes."

"Ecco … si … Maribeau non si è comportato con onore, però non avrei mai immaginato una simile punizione."

"Bene, visto che abbiamo chiarito la posizione del soldato Maribeau adesso mi rivolgo a te Augustin …"

"Cos'altro hai da dirmi, François, visto che non hai alcuna intenzione di congedare mia figlia?!"

"Suvvia, non opporti a meno che non voglia prendere tu il suo posto ..."

"Non sarò io a tirarmi indietro ma mia figlia non può e non deve ancora condurre la vita militare. François, con tutto il rispetto per la nostra amicizia ma non avresti dovuto negare il congedo a mia figlia!"

"Bene ... visto che ti sei offerto di occuparti del reggimento di tuo figlio ... Madame Oscar, potete considerarvi in congedo temporaneo fin da ora. Ovviamente il congedo potrà essere revocato da questo comando in qualsiasi momento. Questo invece è il foglio di congedo per il Capitano Grandièr. Augustin ... non mi resta che augurati buon lavoro, con due reggimenti a cui badare! Ih ihih … e ben ti sta, ricordo ancora quando mi hai sorpreso in quel bordello, adesso divertiti pure con quei ragazzini!"

"François hai poco da ridere e soprattutto non hai nulla di cui lamentarti, visto che in nome della nostra amicizia non ho fatto trapelare la notizia. Pensa se fosse giunta all'orecchio d tua moglie! Non so se rendo l'idea?!"

"Si si ... certo la rendi benissimo. Ma se tu fossi rimasto a casa, ad occuparti della tua di moglie ... sarebbe stato meglio. Comunque, IO non ho perso l'abitudine di frequentare certi luoghi, vedi di non dimenticarlo!"

"Lo so. Ih ih ... François, proprio perché sono a conoscenza dei tuoi diversivi, ti consiglio di non azzardarti a richiamare mia figlia!"

"Ed io ti consiglio di non avvisare mai mia moglie. E con questo, ci siamo detti tutto. Ah, dimenticavo, quel caro tenete Maribeau ... e quei due debosciati suoi degni amici ... li ho assegnati alla Guardia Metropolitana, compagnia B. Buon lavoro Augustin! Madame ... ovviamente se volete recarvi nella Vostra caserma, sarete sempre gradita!"

Con tono beffardo ribatto: "Ci potete giurare Bouillè, non sarà certo il mio stato a tenermi lontana dai miei soldati. Certo, nulla sarà come prima ma io certo non mi lascerò ricattare, visto che non ho alcun segreto con la mia famiglia! Spero di aver inteso, Generale."

"Bene ... credo che non ci sia altro da aggiungere. Devo dire che la divisa da Generale Vi dona molto Madame!"

Annuisco e penso: maledizione! Bouillè è un buffone!

_**Nella bottega del fabbro**_

Carolina ed io entriamo nella bottega, vedo Luigi impugnare un martello e colpire la serratura sull'incudine.

Batto il primo e il secondo colpo, dico soddisfatto: "Perfetto ... la terza serratura per Carolina è fatta! ... Eh si ... è davvero venuta bene!"

Il fabbro ribatte: "Maestà, credo che siano le serrature migliori che abbiate mai fatto."

"Dici davvero?"

"Certo Maestà! Ormai siete diventato un vero maestro, un fabbro esperto."

"ih ih … Ne sono felice … E poi sin da ragazzo passo il mio tempo libero in questa bottega con te, questo è l'unico posto dove mi rilasso e mi fa star bene. Ahh se fossi stato un comune mortale sono sicuro che sarei stato il fabbro più ricercato in tutta Parigi! Ah ahahah …. Modestia a parte, sono davvero soddisfatto del lavoro che ho fatto per mia cognata, sono sicuro che ne rimarrà soddisfatta!"

"Come non potrebbe, Maestà!"

"Carolina ... lo vedi? E' tutto preso da quelle serrature! Uff ... pensa che come regalo di fidanzamento mi ha donato un lucchetto a forma di cuore! Ti rendi conto?!" domando scandalizzata.

"Mi rendo conto che tuo marito è davvero un ottimo fabbro. Ma guarda che serratura che ha fatto! E' anche molto bella! ... BRAVO GIGGINO!"

"Ah ... Carolina sei qui! Le tue serrature sono pronte! Vedrai ... saranno inespugnabili!" dico tutto soddisfatto, mentre mi asciugo il sudore con un fazzoletto.

"Giggì non so come ringraziarti! Adesso potrò partire tranquilla! Ih ih ... Oltre alla pistola adesso avrò anche delle ottime serrature che farò installare alla mia porta! Giggì, se non avrò più creature sarà soltanto merito tuo!"

"Mi fa piacere Carolina! Ma dimmi ... non avrai già intenzione di partire?! Tra poco arriverà il Natale ... lo passeresti qui con noi? E poi ... i tuoi consigli mi saranno utili ... sai ... qui ci sono tanti problemi!"

"Tranquillo Luigino, ho deciso che trascorrerò il Natale con vuje .. partirò dopo le festività."

"Bene ... ne sono davvero felice! E dimmi ... il piccolo Gennarino ... come sta? Cresce? Non l'ho più visto!"

"Si è fatto bell'assaje! Beh, te lo porterò oggi pomeriggio nei tuoi appartamenti, Ahhh e ti farò assaggiare lu babà, sentirai che bontà!"

"Grazie Carolina ... ora torno alle mie serrature. Almeno qui mi rilasso un poco, tra meno di un'ora mi attende il ministro delle finanze ... e saranno solo guai!"

"Umm ... per quel poco che potrò esserti d'aiuto! ... Bene, Antonietta, possiamo andare, anzi, affrettiamoci ca voglio incontrare lu Generale, la piccirella e lu capitano!"

"Si ... certo. Sono curiosa di vedere Madame Oscar ... è parecchio che non viene a corte e sono certa che la sua pancia sia cresciuta. Chissà ... si sarà decisa ad indossare un bel vestito?!"

"Chi?! La bionda? Io non credo, ma tu dovresti conoscerla meglio di me!"

"Si si ... hai ragione. Però con un abito è davvero bella! Su andiamo. Tanto credo che non entri più nei suoi soliti abiti!"

Percorro i corridoi di Versailles, accanto a me ci sono mio padre e André, sussurro: "Il Generale Bouillè mi ha delusa, mai avrei immagino che avrebbe ricattato mio padre ... e poi la storia di Maribeau?! E' stato degradato e mandato tra i soldati della Guardia..."

"Oscar ... l'importante è che ora sei in congedo. E poi sono certo che tuo padre sarà un tuo valido sostituto! Meribeau invece ... preferirei non vederlo più, onestamente!"

"Nemmeno io. Comunque spero che mio padre riesca da renderlo disciplinato."

"Beh ... credo che lo scopriremo! Oscar, lo sai che sei bellissima con la tua divisa nuova?!"

"Tu trovi? Io mi sento impacciata e ridicola con questa pancia! Vedi quanto è cresciuta!"

"Beh ... ormai manca poco alla nascita ... e credo che la tua pancia crescerà ancora parecchio. E poi ... non sei ridicola. Sei bellissima Oscar! Passerei ore solo ad osservarti!".

Sento la voce di Andrè dolce, sento il suo sguardo addosso, come una carezza, un abbraccio.

"Coffcoff ... A quell'imbecille ci penserò io, vedrai che non se la passerà molto bene, lo metterò di guardia e gli farò fare dei doppi turni. Riguardo a te figlia mia, devi rigorosamente riposare se non vorrai che ti si gonfino le caviglie."

"Gonfiare le caviglie?! Ma ... perchè Padre?! No Vi prego ... non ditemi una cosa simile!"dico allarmata. "Ci manca solo che non possa più indossare i miei stivali ….. no no no no."

"Spero che a te non accada ma a tua madre, invece, è successo ad ogni gravidanza, soprattutto nelle ultime settimane. Ora capisci perché insisto che tu debba riposare?"

"Ah ... no. Vi prego! Non ditemi così!"

"Purtroppo è così ma è probabile che a te non succeda."

"Ecco ... meglio Padre! Mi basta già questo ... ingombro! Già devo farmi aiutare per mettere e togliere gli stivali. Ci manca solo che mi si gonfino le caviglie! No no no no! Sappiate che se dovesse accadere ... me la prenderò con Voi!"

"Con me! Cosa centro io?!"

"Voi ... c'entrate! Eccome se c'entrate!"

"Ma cosa dici?!"

"Dico dico. Uff ... Andiamo Andrè ... muoviamoci! Voglio uscire da qui al più presto!"

Carolina ed io percorriamo l'ingresso della reggia, vedo arrivare Oscar, le vado incontro felice ed dico: "Oscar che piacere vedervi!"

"Maestà! Il piacere è solo mio" rispondo mentre mi metto in ginocchio, con la gamba destra piegata a terra, da perfetto gentiluomo. Andrè resta un passo indietro e fa lo stesso gesto, così come mio padre.

"Ma no, amica mia, cosa fate? Su, alzatevi!"

"Oh ... grazie Maestà." cerco di alzarmi ma ho un poco di difficoltà, a causa della mia pancia. Sento le braccia di mio marito arrivare in mio soccorso, accidenti, ci sarei riuscita anche da sola ... almeno credo.

"Oscar, non voglio più che Vi chiniate al mio cospetto!"

"Ma ... Maestà, non è possibile, Voi sapete bene che il protocollo prevede che tutti debbano inchinarsi al Vostro cospetto."

"Piccirrè, ancora con la storia di questo protocollo?! Lasciate che si inchinino le cortigiane non le vere amiche di mia sorella! A proposito Generà, sapete che finalmente ho avuto lu bidè?! Era ora finalmente!"

"Ah ...Maestà. Mi fa davvero piacere. Ma ditemi, come sta il piccolo principino?!"

"Gennarino adesso piange meno. Povero piccolo ha sofferto moltissimo per i mal di pancia."

"Sarà cresciuto in queste settimane. Devo passare a trovarlo, in fondo è il mio promesso nipote…"

"Si, certo Gennarino è il Vostro promesso nipote. Ma vi ricordate il nostro accordo? Solo se le creature si piaceranno, altrimenti niente!"

"Si si ma Vedrete che si piaceranno. Anzi, potrei passare ora a rendergli omaggio Maestà?"

Alle parole di mio padre inorridisco, io non voglio andare da quel cosino puzzente ...e se mi rovinasse la mia divisa nuova?! No no no. Puzza, piange, e ... no! Io voglio scappare!

"Ma certo Generà! Venite tutti con nuje, (noi) andiamo!"

"Grazie Maestà. Vieni Oscar, sarà un onore vedere il tuo promesso nipote! Sono certo che sarà cresciuto parecchio! Su figliola, non fare quella faccia!"

"E' l'unica faccia che ho, non ho altre!"

"Eh ... ma hai un'espressione turbata. Su, animo figliola. E' solo un neonato!"

Povero il mio François, possibile che mia figlia non abbia un minimo di istinto materno?

"Piccirrè, ho appena detto a Giggino che partirò dopo le festività natalizie ma per vuje ho cambiato idea!"

"Cambiato idea? Nel senso che?!" domando preoccupata.

"Ho deciso che non tornerò nel mio regno prima che Vuje non abbiate la vostra creatura. Voglio proprio vedere come reagirete ai suoi rigurgiti e ai suoi escrementi!"

"Rigurgiti? Escrementi? Oh Maestà, ma io ho già risolto. Se ne occuperà Andrè!" rispondo decisa. "D'altronde io lo porto in grembo per nove mesi ... dopo toccherà a mio marito occuparsene, mi pare equo, non trovate?!"

"Per quanto se ne potrà occupare lu capitano, qualche rigurgito e qualche escremento toccherà pure a vuje!"

"No no. Statene pure certa. A me toccherà solo quando sarà pulita e profumata. Vedrete!"

"Ih ih … vedremo! Comunque non partirò prima di avervi vista immersa dalla Vostra creatura!"

"Bene, mi farà solo piacere Maestà. Dovrete attendere inizio febbraio però."

"Tanto Ferdinando non sentirà certo la mia mancanza, anzi, ne sarà felice, visto che ha accanto l'amico di bisboccia: Claude Jarjayes."

"Uhm ... non ricordatemi mio zio Maestà! Una vera calamità, una catastrofe! La pecora nera della famiglia!"

"Pecora nera? Io lo chiamerei il porco nero della famiglia! Venite con me, andiamo dal mio Gennarino!"

"Certo Maestà!"

Seguiamo sua maestà per i corridoi della reggia, molti cortigiani ci osservano con curiosità. Credo che la pancia di mia figlia stia destando molto interesse. Forse nessuno di loro credeva che mio figlio fosse una bellissima donna, capace anche di portare la vita dentro di se. Sento alcuni bisbigliare, altri guardare Oscar con ammirazione. Raggiungiamo la porta degli appartamenti di sua Maestà ed entriamo.

Mi avvicino alla culla del mio piccolo, lo prendo in braccio e dico: "Ma lo vedete quanto è cresciuto?! Non è bellissimo? E' identico agli Asburgo."

Osservo da distanza il principino, stropiccio un poco il naso, guardo mio marito che sorride estasiato mentre mio padre si avvicina.

"Maestà ... assomiglia a Voi!"

"Già ... è davvero bell'assaje!"(bellissimo)

"Andrè ... lo senti anche tu questo odore?!" sussurro appena.

"Ecco ... si ... credo che vada pulito."

"E' meglio stare distati allora. Io continuo a chiedermi come sia possibile tutto ciò!"

Osservo la bionda sorrido e dico: "Ahhh non vedo l'ora che nasca la vostra creatura! Ih ih ..."

"Anche io Maestà ... anche io, credetemi! Almeno sarò libera di muovermi, tirare di spada, cavalcare! Vedrete, subito dopo il parto salirò in sella al mio cavallo! E' una delle cose che più mi manca!"

"Immagino!"

"Bene Padre, ora che avete ammirato il principino ... possiamo tornare a casa? Questo odore è così ... così ..."

"Si si ... meglio tornare, hai bisogno di riposo. Maestà, vi chiedo il permesso di congedarci, dobbiamo andare."

"Ma certo Generale ... Madame Oscar, dovete promettermi di venire ancora a corte!"

"Io... a corte? Con tutto rispetto ma avete notato come mi hanno osservata tutti?!"

"Oscar, spero che non disertiate la corte solo perché Vi hanno osservata?! Io non voglio perdere un'amica sincera ..."

Carolina ribatte: "Marì, forse vuoi dire, la tua unica amica! A proposito piccirrè, cosa ne pensate della Polignac?"

Sussulto alla domanda della Regina di Napoli, come faccio a dire, in buone maniere, che quella donna è un'arrampicatrice sociale, sfruttatrice, egoista?

"Maestà...sapete bene che ho frequentato la corte per vent'anni. Ma venire qui con la mia pancia ... mi imbarazza un poco, lo ammetto. In merito a Madame de Polignac ... ecco ... preferirei non esprimermi."

"E no! Vuje avite dice (dovete dire)tutto quello che pensate. So perfettamente che spesso la verità può far male ma come dico sempre: meglio una dolorosa verità ad una bella bugia. E poi chista capa tosta (questa testa dura) di mia sorella ha bisogno dell'amicizia di gente sincera perché è fin troppo circondata da falsi e bugiardi. Piccirrè, Vi ordino di esprimere le vostre ragioni riguardo alla Polignac. Avanti!"

"E va bene … Maestà... Vi prego di non offendervi. Ritengo che la contessa sia una donna opportunista. Tiene molto a se stessa e nulla di più. Ha sacrificato la giovane Charlotte, che riposi in pace, per ottenere solo prestigio. Perdonate la sincerità ma trovo che sia un'arrivista e non potrò mai perdonarla."

"Anche Voi! ... Ho capito ... Farò come dite ... allontanerò la Polignac." dico sconsolata. Se anche Madame Oscar dice così …. Temo che non ci sarà soluzione.

Guardo mia figlia, temevo che si fosse spinta troppo oltre, invece Sua Maestà la ascolterà. Oscar è davvero stimata dalla nostra regina.

"Credo che mia figlia sia stanca Maestà. Spero vorrete scusarci."

"Si ... Ma certo Generale, andate pure!" dico con tono mesto. "Generale, porgete i miei saluti a Madame Jarjayes, ditele che sento moltissimo la sua mancanza e non appena le sarà possibile, vorrei trascorrere qualche ora in sua compagnia."

"Certo Maestà!"

Carolina sorride soddisfatta e dice: "Bene Antoniè, visto che abbiamo risolto un altro problema, possiamo lasciare andare Oscar, lu capitano e lu nostro simpatico Generale ..."

"Si, Carolina! … Dimenticavo Oscar, spero che abbiate gradito la mia decisione: quella di aver degradato Maribeau e spedito tra i soldati della Guardia?! Spero che qualcuno gli insegni in poco di disciplina."

Sorrido alle parole della Regina, sussurro: " Sono certa che i miei uomini lo sistemeranno per benino. Basta solo che sappiano che gran maleducato è! Vi ringrazio Maestà!"

"Non avete nulla di cui ringraziarmi, Oscar! Bene, adesso vi lascio andare, spero di rivedervi presto!"

"Si, certo Maestà!" rispondo lasciando la stanza.

A passo deciso, testa alta e senza esitazione attraverso le sale della reggia, con André al mio fianco, non un passo indietro. Con me, sempre. Mio padre è rimasto indietro di qualche passo.

Raggiungiamo Alain e Gerard e con loro andiamo alla carrozza.

André mi porge il braccio per aiutarmi a salire mentre vedo molti uomini osservarmi. Che guardino pure, io sono fiera della mia pancia! E della mia divisa!

Saliamo in carrozza e raggiungiamo palazzo Jarjayes. Appena giunti vediamo la carrozza di Lassonne nel cortile.

"André, perché la carrozza del dottore è qui?! ... Forse qualcuno si è sentito male?"

"Non saprei Oscar. Andiamo a chiedere a mia nonna!"

Scendiamo dalla carrozza, aiuto Oscar a scendere ed attendiamo il generale.

Poi tutti assieme entriamo nell'atrio del palazzo dove regna una certa confusione.

Diverse cameriere corrono come api, indaffarate, con asciugamani, secchi colmi di acqua e altro.

Alain sussurra: "Ma cosa sta succedendo? Perché tutta questa agitazione? ... Nemmeno se dovesse partorire qualcuno! ... Ohhh ma ... SABRINA! NANNY, DOVE' MIA MOGLIE?"

"Ah! Giusto tu! Vedrai...tra poco diventerai padre! Su su ... va in cucina e prenditi qualcosa da bere!"

Vediamo Alain sbiancare in volto, inizia a balbettare e sudare. Spalanca gli occhi stupito, forse non ha ancora ben capito.

"Ah ahah su .. forza Alain... io ho ben sei figlie! Vedrai...una buona bottiglia aiuta a sopportare l'attesa!"

"Come?! Sabrina sta per partorire?"

Oscar sorride e ribatte: "Alain, cosa ne diresti se andassi da tua moglie? Credo che le farebbe piacere!"

"Si si ... meglio... corro subito!"

Vediamo Alain salire rapido le scale.

Mio padre mi guarda e aggiunge: "Dubito che Nanny lo lascerà entrare, sono cose da donne! Io ho sempre dovuto aspettare, chiuso nel mio studio, finchè la generalessa non mandava a chiamarmi. Pensa un po' Oscar ... Vedrai, tra poco sentiremo Nanny urlare e Alain scendere di sotto!"

"Cosa da donne! Però concepire un figlio sono cose anche da uomini!" rispondo decisa a mio padre, come fa a dire certe cose!

"Beh ... direi che i figli si fanno in due ... non trovi? Mi pare che anche tu e Andrè abbiate ... fatto quello che fanno tutti gli sposi! Ih ihihih!"

"Appunto per questo che sarà presente alla nascita della mia creatura. E mi assicurò che non si tirerà indietro, vero André?"

"Certo Oscar, a costo di sfidare l'ira di mia nonna e farmi inseguire con il mattarello! Io ci sarò!"

Guardo Andrè, sorrido e rispondo: "Ih ihih ... voglio proprio vedere se ci riuscirai! Tua nonna è un vero generale, credimi!"

"Non lo metto indubbio ma Oscar viene prima di qualsiasi cosa." dico rivolto a mia moglie.

"Grazie Andrè ... sei un tesoro. Sono sicura che resterai al mio fianco ... anche perchè se così non fosse ... ti assicuro che sarebbero guai seri per te, maritino caro!" dico guardando Andrè dritto negli occhi.

"Ah ahahah ..."

Sono dietro la porta della mia stanza, ho l'orecchio teso, non sento nulla, busso.

Il dottor Lassonne sta visitando Sabrina quando sento bussare, borbotto: "Ma chi sarà?!"

"Nanny, per favore vai a vedere e caccia chiunque sia!"

"Si, certo! ... Ora vado dottore!" dico camminando in tutta fretta fino ad arrivare alla porta, apro. "Ma si può sapere chi è che disturba?" spalanco gli occhi sotto le lenti, è Alain. "Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi?"

"Io ... ecco ... vorrei entrare Madame! Mi hanno detto che mio figlio sta per nascere ... io vorrei vedere mia moglie ...ehm ... per cortesia…"

"Cosa?! ... Umm ... Beh ... forse non sarebbe una cattiva idea. Su avanti entra!"

"Ehm ... grazie Madame!" entro piano, in punta di piedi, attraverso il piccolo spazio che Nanny lascia aperto.

Mi avvicino al letto, su cui si trova Sabrina e la vedo. Mia moglie è distesa sul letto, ha un'espressione sofferente, il suo viso è imperlato di sudore, si lamenta,. Non vedo nulla perché è di spalle mentre il dottore mi è di fronte e visita la mia Sabrina, sussurro: "Oh mio Dio! Che impressione!"

"Animo ragazzo ... su, non fare quella faccia. Sabrina sta benissimo. Vedrai ... tra cinque o sei ore potrai abbracciare la tua creatura! E non fare quella faccia! Su su!"

"Ci cinque o sei ore? Ma dottore non potreste velocizzare la faccenda?"

"Velocizzare? Ma ragazzo ... cosa credi? Questa non è una rissa da taverna! E' un parto!" rispondo deciso, un poco infastidito.

"Si si però ... Oh dottore ma mia moglie ha un'espressione che non mi piace affatto ..."

"E dimmi ... che espressione ti saresti aspettato? Un parto è una cosa dolorosa! Nascere è doloroso! Su forza, vedi di renderti utile!"

"Re … rendermi utile? E come?"

"Avvicinandoti, innanzi tutto!"

All'improvviso sento l'urlo di mia moglie" ALAINNNN ALAINNNN VIENI IMMEDIATAMENTE QUI!"

"S ... si, si. Arrivo Sabrina ... Sabrina ... io ..." tonf.

Nanny impreca: "Oh santo cielo! Alain è svenuto! Ih ih ... Bene, mi fa piacere, così ha almeno visto come vengono al mondo i bambini!"

"Beh Nanny ... non è ancora nato ... su su ... porta fuori quel ragazzo! E vieni ad aiutarmi! Qui sarà ancora lunga!"

"Portarlo fuori? Ma dottore, è svenuto, non posso mica portarlo via di peso! Per me può anche rimanere lì a terra, infondo è stato un soldato e un soldato dorme all'addiaccio quindi, per me può rimanere lì."

"Oh ... Nanny ... su su ... chiedi aiuto o trascinalo fuori. Non voglio un uomo svenuto in questa stanza! Su, forza!"

"Dottore ma ... io direi di lasciarlo là ma se proprio ci tenete farò come dite, chiamerò qualcuno. Santo cielo ma che idea sciocca mi è venuta in mente! Farlo entrare! Ormai è fatta." dico uscendo dalla stanza.

Vedo passare Charles e Louis dico: "Marchese, Conte, vi prego datemi una mano."

"Eh? Nanny... di cosa hai bisogno?!"

"Alain, è in camera sua ed è svenuto, dovete tirarlo fuori."

Charles protesta: "Ma ... in camera sua c'è Sabrina ... che sta partorendo ... no no Nanny ... io non entro!"

"Su figliolo non possiamo davvero lasciare a terra quel ragazzo! Avanti, venite con me!"

"Ma Nanny ... il parto è una cosa da donne. Io non ho mai assistito a nessuno dei parti di Joséphine ... e ti assicuro che non assisterò neppure al prossimo! Non puoi aspettare che si alzi da solo? Prima o poi si riprenderà!"

"Marchese, il dottor Lassonne non lo vuole, dice che non è uno bello spettacolo da vedere."

"E sia, ma non ditelo a mia moglie ... o pretenderà di farmi assistere al suo prossimo parto ... ed io proprio non ci tengo! A me piace fare i bambini, non vederli nascere! Quella è una cosa da donne, ecco. Vero Louis?!"

"Si, hai ragione Charles!" dico mentre vedo arrivare Maxim. "Maxim, ti prego, vieni a darci una mano, dobbiamo tirare fuori Alain dalla sua stanza."

"Eh? Dalla stanza in cui Sabrina sta partorendo? Ma siete per caso impazziti? Vorreste davvero entrare lì?!"

"Non abbiamo scelta, il dottore non lo vuole."

"Uff ... e cosa ci è entrato a fare? Non lo sa che non sono affari per noi uomini?!"

"Suvvia Maxim, vieni ad aiutarci, non lasciarci da soli!"

"No, mi dispiace, io aspetto fuori!"

"Maxim! E va bene, rimani pure qui ma non ti muovere nel caso in cui dovrai aiutarci."

"Si, non mi muoverò ma sbrigatevi!"

Entriamo nella stanza, solleviamo Alain da terra, prendendolo per le braccia ed uno per le gambe, lo trasportiamo con fatica all'esterno, senza guardare ciò che sta accadendo. Sentiamo solo le urla di Sabrina.

"AHHHHHH … CHE MALE!"

Nanny ribatte: "Su, coraggio piccola mia, respira … respira…"

"AHHHH Nanny … io … puffpuff … mi fa troppo male …. AHHHHH"

"Oddio Louis! Adesso capisci perché non volevo entrare?"

"Charles smettila! Credi che io voglia essere qui a sentire?!

"Ecco perchè noi uomini non dovremmo mai vedere certe cose ... poi ci passa la voglia di fare figli!"

All'improvviso sentiamo Nanny strepitare: "Ragazzi, siete solo di peso. Uscite immediatamente di qui!"

"Si si Nanny, è ciò che vogliamo ma dobbiamo trasportare Alain che non è certo una piuma!"

Lassonne protesta: "Ora basta! Portate fuori Alain! Non lo voglio nemmeno vedere!"

"Si si ... dottore ora cercheremo di fare del nostro meglio. Su Avanti Louis, tiriamolo per le gambe."

"Non c'è altra soluzione, forza Charles!"

"Si, si dottore!" dico mentre lo trasciniamo fuori. "Maxim vieni a darci una mano!"

"Arrivo! Dico aiutando i miei cognati. "Puffpuff … ce l'abbiamo fatta ma adesso … paffpaff … dove l'adagiamo?"

"Lo dobbiamo sdraiare sul sofà, non possiamo certo lasciarlo a terra! Su cognati, un ultimo sforzo…"

Maxim protesta: "Louis, non ci riusciremo, è troppo pesante!"

"Vuoi davvero lasciarlo qui a terra?"

Charles continua: "Vuoi che nostro suocero ci prenda in giro?"

"Il Generale?! No no solleviamolo, forza! … Uno … due e treee! … Forza!"

"Faff … paff … visto che ci siamo riusciti? Alain è sulla poltrona."

"Charles, Maxim si è rifiutato di entrare con noi..."

"Ma di cosa ti meravigli Louis, hai forse dimenticato che solo per aver sentito le urla di sua moglie è svenuto? Figurarsi se fosse entrato!"

Sentiamo Alain mormorare: "Sabrina ... Sabrina mia ..."

"Su su ... Alain, svegliati!" dico dando qualche schiaffo a questo ragazzo.

Apro lentamente gli occhi e sussurro ancora: "Marchese ... siete voi? Ma cosa ci faccio qui? E la mia Sabrina? Mio figlio è nato?"

"Alain ... vieni alzati. Andiamo a bere qualcosa, mentre aspetti che nasca! Su ..."

"Non è ancora nato? O mio Dio! Mia povera Sabrina! Ahhhh non voglio nulla!" dico mordendomi le mani.

"Alain ... fai come credi. Ma io, dall'alto della mia esperienza, ti consiglio di venire via da qui!"

"Marchese, Voi ci siete passato ben sette volte e tra non molto sarà l'ottava, ditemi come siete sopravvissuto a tutto questo?"

"Ubriacandomi, ogni volta. Non c'è altra soluzione. E ti assicuro che le cantine del generale sono perfette! Abbiamo fatto tutti così, noi poveri generi." rispondo tranquillo, spiazzando il povero Alain.

"Vi siete ubriacato? ... Emm ... Posso farvi una domanda?"

"Certo, dimmi pure!"

"Ecco ... poi ... dopo che ... si insomma dopo che tutto finisce, come fatto ... cioè ecco ... insomma Marchese, siete riuscito a toccare nuovamente Vostra moglie? Vedete dopo aver visto quello che ho immaginato, non so se riuscirò un'altra volta a giacere con mia moglie!"

"Appunto per questo è necessario stare lontani da qui ed ubriacarsi! Così non si capisce nulla e tutto passa veloce! Su, alzati e vieni con noi!"

"Forse avete ragione, meglio non pensare e ubriacarsi." dico alzandomi dalla poltrona. "Andiamo Signori! ... E pensare che ho ascoltato la conversazione tra il Comandante e André! ... Poveretto, il diavolo biondo lo costringerà ad assistere al parto. Oh povero amico mio, in che guaio si è andato a cacciare sposandosi con una donna simile!"

"Dici davvero?! Oscar vuole Andrè con lei?! Santo cielo, il povero Andrè rimarrà traumatizzato! C'è il rischio che il Generale non abbia altri nipoti! Ih ihih… Immaginando già la scena: Oscar che con la spada minaccia Andrè se osa uscire dalla stanza, ed il generale dall'altra che lo minaccia se osa invece entrare ... poveretto, in ogni caso sarà spacciato!"

"Già ... e pensare che ha atteso tutta la vita per ambire a una moglie simile!"

"Poveretto ... è spacciato! Ih ihih ... noi siamo più fortunati!"

"Vero Louis! Su andiamo alle cantine! Ih ihih ..."

Sono in compagnia di mia moglie, vedo Alain, accompagnato quasi sotto braccio da Louis e Charles mentre Maxim li precede, domando: "Dove state andando?"

"André, andiamo a ubriacarci! Ti unisci a noi?!"

"Ubriacarvi? Ma perché?"

"Così Alain non sente nulla! Una buona bottiglia dalle cantine del Generale! Ad ogni nascita abbiamo fatto così!"

Charles continua: "Su, vieni con noi André!"

"Eh?! No no, meglio se resto con Oscar. Non vorrei che sentisse le urla di Sabrina e stesse male. Credo che ci nasconderemo in biblioteca, o nello studio del Generale!"

Alain ribatte: "Amico, credo che tu abbia ragione, meglio che tenga lontana il Comandante, potrebbe impressionarsi."

"Cosa! Non vedo perché doveri impressionarmi!" dico furiosa raggiungendo gli uomini.

"Comandante, Voi non avete visto ciò che io ho visto! Povera Sabrina!"

"Ma Alain…"

"Comandante, meglio lasciar cadere l'argomento! Allora André, ti unisci a noi?"

"No, no grazie!"

"Come vuoi, noi andiamo."

"Però voi tre non rimanete in cantina, fa troppo freddo. Meglio ubriacarsi davanti al caminetto!"

"Sarebbe un'idea! Voi altri cosa ne pensate?"

"Si si. Perfetto! Una bella bevuta, al caldo, comodamente seduti sulle poltrone! Una cosa tra uomini! Perfetto!"

"Andiamo Maxim!"

Ci rechiamo tutti nel salotto verde, lontano dalle urla di Sabrina, e ci facciamo portare qualche bottiglia di vino rosso , corposo, e qualcosa da mangiare.

"Oscar, vieni andiamo a togliere le divise e gli stivali. Poi potremmo scendere per la cena!"

"Si, eccomi, andiamo!"

Saliamo le scale, man mano le urla di Sabrina si sento sempre di più. Vedo Oscar un poco preoccupata.

"Su, dai Oscar ... entriamo in camera nostra."

"Si si ... André, tu resterai con me, vero?" dico stringendo la sua mano.

"Ci puoi giurare. Adesso andiamo!"

"Si ... andiamo …" rispondo guardando la porta della stanza di Sabrina.

Entriamo nella nostra stanza, sfilo la giacca e mi siedo. André si inginocchia e mi sfila gli stivali.

Ci cambiamo veloci, indossiamo abiti semplici e caldi, e raggiungiamo gli altri di sotto.

Sono in compagnia con i generi del Generale, l'alcool scorre fiumi, credo di non essere lucido. Appena vedo la Generalessa, la scruto e dico: "Benvenuta tra noi Diavolo biondo! ... Ih ih ... Comandante, forse sarò ubriaco ma siete un tantino ingrassata!"

"Alain! Ma come ti sei ridotto?! Sabrina sta soffrendo e tu sei qui a ubriacarti?! Vergognati! In piedi soldato!"

Sorrido, mi alzo barcollando e fra i fumi dell'alcol dico: "Agli ordini Comandante!"

"E voi perché gli avete permesso di ridursi così?! Dovreste vergognarvi!"

Charles anche lui ubriaco risponde: "Cognatina, invece di rimproverarci perché non ti unisci a noi?"

"Forse perché non sono come voi! Siete una vergogna. Charles, quando ti vedrà mia sorella per te saranno guai!"

"Hic hic ... no no Generalessa ... non dite nulla a mia moglie ... hic ... non voglio ascoltare le sue ramanzine ... hic..."

"Oh... stai tranquillo Charles ... sono sicura che non ci sarà bisogno che la informo! Se ne accorgerà da sola... quando non funzionerai, come dice lei! Vedrai...ti farà a pezzettini piccoli piccoli!"

"NO no noooo ... Vi prego Generalessa, non fatelo!"

Alain ribatte: "Su, coraggio marchese ... cosa sarà mai?! Infondo io non funziono non so da quante settimane e sono ancora qui a raccontarlo!"

"Ma tu non funzioni perché tua moglie non può! La mia invece ... lo esige! Ih ... ih ..."

"Cosa esigerei io Charles?" dico entrando nella stanza. Vedo mio marito visibilmente alticcio, con un bicchiere di vino in mano, che brinda con i miei cognati e con Alain. Qui gli unici sobri sono Oscar e Andrè.

Sussulto dopo aver ascoltato la voce di mia moglie. "Jo ... hic ... Jo mia cara ... cosa ci fai qui?"

"Charles...sono scesa per la cena. Tu piuttosto?! Cosa fai ridotto così?!"

"Ecco .. vedi ... Maxim, Louis ed io stiamo aiutando a distrarre Alain, sai Sabrina sta per partorire.. hic ..."

"Ah ... e voi questo lo chiamate distrarre? Quasi quasi chiamo la zia badessa! Così vi sistema lei! In quanto a te...aggiusteremo i conti!" dico furiosa!

"Ih ih … parli della zia zitellona? Quella che urla: PENTITEVI?! Ah ahah ..."

Udiamo alle nostre spalle la voce della zia: "ZITELLONA A CHI! IO SONO UNA SUORA! ED ORA VOI VERRETE CON ME! UOMINI DISSOLUTI! TUTTI A FARE PENITENZA NELLA CAPPELLA!"

"André, per una volta appoggio la zia. Mi pare una buona punizione!" dico sorridendo.

Tra un farfuglio e l'altro Louis risponde: "Ma zia, noi stiamo facendo delle prove! Sapete, a breve anche le nostre mogli daranno alla luce ai nostri bambini hic ... e poi ... cosa c'è di male se beviamo un poco? Hic ... non lo facciamo mai ... hic ..."

Afferro due per le orecchie e li trascino fuori, nel fresco della sera, fino a giungere alla cappella poi rientro e acciuffo gli altri due, con lo stesso sistema, tra urla e strepiti.

Maxim ribatte dolente: "Zia zia … cosa fate?! Mi fate male!"

"E' ciò che meriti, sciagurato di un ubriacone! Avanti, cammina!"

"Ahi ahi …"

"Jo, per una volta apprezzo la zia! Ih ihih …"

Augustin sussurra: "Santo cielo Marguerite! Ma li hai visti?"

"Oh Augustin, meglio sorvolar …"

"Marguerite, mi rendo conto che i nostri Generi, oltre ad essere dei buoni a nulla, sono anche degli ubriaconi!"

"Adesso non esagerare! I nostri generi sono dei bravi ragazzi, non alzano certo il gomito, evidentemente volevano aiutare Alain …"

"Si, certo … aiutarlo a ubriacarsi! Bah … tre inetti, ecco cosa sono!"

Per fortuna che Andrè non è così, lui è davvero un bravo ragazzo, mite, tranquillo, a modo. Si si, l'ho allevato davvero bene, questo ragazzo!

Sono trascorse tre ore, finalmente un vagito irrompe a palazzo Jarjayes.

UEEEEEEE ... UEEEEE ...

Vedo Nanny fare irruzione nel salotto annunciando il lieto evento: "E' un maschio! Un bellissimo bambino! ... Oh ma dov'è finito Alain, non lo vedo!"

"Nonna...troverai Alain, ubriaco, nella cappella in compagnia della zia Badessa, di Charles, Louis e Maxime. Tutti ubriachi fradici. Dovrebbe esserci anche lo zio Armand, sobrio però!"

"Cosa?! Ma sono impazziti? .. Bah ... gli uomini! Ahhh se avessero avuto il privilegio di partorire! Tzè ... altro che ubriacarsi, si sarebbero suicidati! Meglio che torni dalla povera Sabrina! E che dire del piccolo? E' venuto al mondo senza sapere che suo padre è ubriacone!"

Vediamo la nonna tornare di sopra, mi volto verso mio marito e domando: "E adesso chi va ad avvisare Alain?"

"Andrò io. Oscar, credo che Alain se mai si renderà conto di essere diventato padre farà salti di gioia.. A dopo amore!"

"A dopo Andrè. Amore ... copriti per bene, fa freddo fuori! Io ... ti aspetto di sopra, magari vado a vedere come sta Sabrina ... "

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, le mie labbra sfiorano e le sue, sussurro: "A dopo!"

Rubo ad Andrè un piccolo bacio, sotto lo sguardo dei miei genitori. Mio padre brontola qualcosa, ma a me non importa.

A passo deciso mi avvio alla cappella, dall'esterno sento giungere delle voci, mi avvicino sempre più, entro. Vedo Armand in prima fila recitare il rosario, al suo fianco c'è Anna, mentre la zia è sul pulpito e scruta tutti accertandosi che Alain, Maxim, Louis e Charles,anche se ubriachi, si uniscono alle preghiere.

Entro, mi segno e mi inginocchio per salutare l'Altissimo, poi mi avvicino ad Alain. Puzza di vino, accidenti a lui.

"Alain ... devo dirti una cosa importante!"

Sono confuso, sento la voce del mio amico, mi giro, lo guardo e dico: "André, cosa ci fai tu qui? Forse hai appena peccato con il Comandante e sei venuto a confessarti da padre Armand?! Ih ihih ..."

"ALAIN! Ma cosa dici! Su forza, alzati e vieni con me, Sei diventato padre!"

Spalanco gli occhi, mi alzo, sussurro confuso: "Hai ... hai detto che sono diventato padre?! OHHH MIO DIO TI RINGRAZIO!" non capisco più nulla, barcollo nell'intento di lasciare il mio posto ma le gambe non mi sorreggono cado.

"Alain! Ma cosa fai! Su forza, alzati. Devi andare da Sabrina. Povera ragazza, è una vera santa per sopportarti!"

Anna si alza dal suo posto e mi dice: "Armand, dobbiamo aiutare Andrè, da solo non potrà mai farcela!"

"No, lo aiuterò io. Tu proprio non puoi fare nulla, devi avere cura della nostra creatura. Zia, mi aiutereste Voi?"

"Oh Signore! Mai avrei immaginato che nella mia famiglia ci fosse gente tanto debosciata! Armand, non mi meraviglio che tu abbia deciso di far parte di questo mondo insulso, con esempi di questa portata!"

"Ma di quali esempi parlate Zia? Io davvero non Vi comprendo! Sono cresciuto con Augustin prima ed in seminario dopo. Davvero Zia ... non riesco a capirvi!" domando stupito dalle affermazioni della zia badessa.

"Armand, non è il caso di discutere nella casa di Nostro Signore, meglio che aiuti André a sollevare dell'anima dannata! PENTITI ALAIN, PENTITI!" dico mentre la mia voce fa eco nella cappella.

Alain mormora tra i fumi dell'alcol: "Amico ... forse sono morto? Dove mi ha cacciato San Pietro? ... Sono all'inferno vero? Si, sono finito all'inferno, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe che la vecchia cornacchia è qui ... accanto a me!"

"Sta zitto Alain, forza appoggiati a me e ad Armand, adesso ti portiamo in cucina, bevi un intruglio per farti passare la sbornia e raggiungi Sabrina! E vedi di non dire sciocchezze o ti lascio qui, chiaro?!"

"No no ... con la vecchia cornacchia non voglio starci. Padre Armand, potreste portarmi in purgatorio? Magari nei gironi dei lussuriosi … ih ih … sapete Padre … io senza mia moglie non posso sopravvivere ! Ih ih …"

"Ma cosa dici! Su avanti cerca di alzarti!"

" Non voglio restare all'inferno con la vecchia cornacchia."

"Alain ... io ti manderei dritto all'inferno, stolto di un ragazzo! Tua moglie partorisce, con tutto il dolore che Nostro Signore ha voluto infliggere alla donna, e tu ti ubriachi. Ragazzo, non meriti nulla!"

"Mia moglie? Anche lei è all'inferno? No, lei è in paradiso ... ne sono sicuro!"

"Andrè, io mi arrendo. E' inutile parare con Alain. Lasciamolo qui!"

La voce della zia rimbomba: "Come! Lasciare questo ubriacone della casa di Nostro Signore dopo aver parlato come un blasfemo?! Non esiste! Piuttosto portatelo nelle stalle, lì è il suo posto!"

"E sia Zia, lo porteremo nelle stalle. Forza Andrè ... ti aiuto io a trasportarlo. Anna, tu rientra in casa, qui fa troppo freddo per te! In quanto a voi tre ... direi che ancora un centinaio di Ave Maria e potrete andare!" dico aiutando Andrè a sollevare questo relitto. "Certo che bisogna essere proprio stupidi per ridursi così!"

Maxim ribatte: "Un centinaio! No no Armand! Io non ho mai pregato tanto in vita mia ..."

"C'è sempre una prima volta ragazzo. Forza, Nostro Signore ti osserva e forse, dall'alto della sua misericordia, perdonerà tutti i tuoi peccati!"

"Ihihih ... zietto ... io non ho peccati sulla coscienza ... ih ih ... credo che un giorno mi santificheranno visto che sopporto da anni Luisa Jarjayes! Ah ahah ..."

La zia fuori di sè ribatte: "BLASFEMO PENTITI!"

Vedo la zia dare una botta sulla testa di Maxime con il suo crocefisso. Per una volta, devo darle ragione: quando è troppo è troppo!

"AHI! Zia, mi avete fatto male!"

"Anche tu mi hai fatto del male, visto che hai offeso l'Altissimo!"

"Ma io ho detto soloooo la verità."

"ZITTO SCHELLERATO!"

"Ih ihih …"

"SMETTILA DI RIDERE E PENTITI! … Armand, André, portate via per primo quell'ubriacone che è appena diventato padre."

"Si, Zia! … Forza … tirati su Alain!"

"Ih ih … Quante farfalle! Ih ih … Vedo anche i moscerini … Ohi ohi che male la testa!"

Maxim farfuglia: "Ma come! Ehi amico, la botta in testa l'ho presa io non tu! Accidenti quanto fa male il crocefisso!"

La zia ribatte: "Ringrazia al cielo che non ho tirato fuori il cordone altrimenti ti avrei fustigato …"

Armand ribatte: "Zia, lo sapete che non approvo quel genere di mezzi di correzione!"

"Taci anche tu Armand! Sono sicura che se ti fossi flagellato adesso saresti diventato Papa!"

Alan ride e ribatte:" Ah ahah … si si non ho dubbi … mi trovo ancora all'inferno! Ih ihih …"

"BASTA! PORTATELO VIA!"

"Si si zia!"

Con l'aiuto di Andrè sollevo Alain e lo trasportiamo all'esterno della cappella. Con fatica, trascinandolo un poco, arriviamo alle cucine di palazzo. Entriamo e lo sistemiamo su una panca.

"Andrè ... tu sai preparare qualcosa che lo rimetta in sesto?!"

"Si, Armand. Lo facevo spesso quando la mia Oscar si ubriacava .."

"Oscar? Ubriaca? Non posso crederci! Beh ... andiamo oltre e prepara qualche intruglio!"

"Armand, dimentichi che Oscar è stata allevata come un uomo ed è stata un soldato!" dico tirando fuori il pentolino per metterci dentro l'infuso.

"No no ... certo, ma proprio non riesco ad immaginarla ubriaca! Non dirmi che si è ridotta come questo relitto!"

"Beh... non è stata l'unica, anch'io spesso mi sono ridotto come Alain e in svariate occasioni abbiamo fatto a botte delle osterie."

"COSA?! No, non posso crederci!

Alain ribatte farfugliando tra i fumi dell'alcool: "Ih ih … Ehi sua santità … ma cosa credevi che Andrè fosse immune da certe tentazioni? Ih ih … Certo, non è andato a donne come noi ma in fatto di ubriacature nemmeno lui è stato immune! Ih ih … hic … hic … e riguardo al diavolo biondo … beh … di lei non sapevo nulla! Ih ih … Però che novità! Ih ih … hic … hic …"

Ignoro le parole di Alain e domando: "André, mio fratello non vi ha mai sgridati?!"

"Il Generale nemmeno è a conoscenza dei nostri trascorsi. Beh .. qualcosina glielo ha detto il Generale Bouille quando Oscar prestava servizio nella Guardia Metropolitana ma nulla di più."

"Ah ... capisco. E ... tua nonna Andrè? Non sa nulla neppure lei?!"

"Beh ... qualche volta ci ha scoperti e ovviamente le ramanzine erano solo per me, visto che mi ha sempre ritenuto responsabile di qualsiasi cosa di sgradevole accadesse a Oscar."

"Beh ... eri il suo attendente ... ih ih ... tua nonna è una gran donna, tremenda! Bene, è pronto l'infuso?!"

"Si, è bollente, meglio aspettare che si raffreddi."

"Spero che sia disgustoso ... Alain si merita una bella punizione!"

Alain ribatte: "Bell'amico che mi ritrovo! Ricordati che ti sono stato vicino quando il diavolo biondo nemmeno ti vedeva! Hic …"

"Ih ih ... Spero di non ridurmi così quando nascerà la mia creatura, visto che dovrò assistere al parto."

"Hic … hic … vedrai amico, non appena sentirai il Comandante gridare e magari maledirà il tuo nome, scapperai! Hic … hic …"

Armand ribatte: "Andrè, lascia stare le idiozie di Alain! Ascolta ... non mi pare una buona idea che tu assista! Non è adatto ad un uomo, non è decoroso! Il parto è cosa da donne. Se vorrai, ti terrò compagnia, pregando nella cappella!"

"Ti ringrazio Armand ma ho affrontato innumerevoli avventure con la mia Oscar e anche adesso io sarò con lei."

"Ma ... Andrè ... è contro natura! Un uomo non deve assistere al parto! Così vuole Nostro Signore!"

"Se così fosse, dunque il dottor Lassonne non dovrebbe aiutare le donne a partorire."

"In effetti ... la maggior parte dei medici non fa queste cose. Di solito ci pensano le levatrici! Lassonne è un'eccezione, e lo fa solo perchè è il medico di corte. Comunque resta inappropriato, dovrebbe essere una donna ad occuparsi di tutto!"

"Ciò significa che non sono faccende esclusivamente femminili, non trovi?"

"Hic … hic … il Papa ha ragione! Sono faccende da donne … hic .. hic …!

"Bah ... allora, questa tisana è pronta?!"

"Si, è pronta Armand, adesso la facciamo bere ad Alain. Magari riesce a riprendersi e va a conoscere suo figlio!" dico avvicinandomi. "Ecco prendi … bevilo tutto!"

"Hic … grazie amico! … Hic … hic …"

_**In occasione del duecentesimo capitolo, festeggiamenti a palazzo Jarjayes**_

_**André:**_ Guardo mia moglie esclamo: "Oscar Oscar Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si può sapere cosa ti prende André?"

_**André:**_ "Sei bellissima con quest'abito femminile!"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa?! Ma che ci faccio vestita così?!"

_**André:**_ "Non lo so! Ma come ovvio che sia, è tutto merito delle nostre meravigliose Arpie! Vieni qui amore mio e baciami!"

_**Un bacio lungo e appassionato.**_

_**Oscar: **_"André ti prego!"

_**André:**_ "Forse non ti piacciono più i miei baci amore mio?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ma cosa dici! Voglio solo capire cosa sta succedendo!"

_**André:**_ "Cosa vuoi che succeda! Siamo chiusi nella nostra camera matrimoniale …"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, ma indossiamo abiti eleganti e di sotto ci sono i musicisti, non senti anche tu la musica?"

_**André:**_ "Certo che la sento! Evidentemente le Arpie hanno organizzato una festa a palazzo Jarjayes in occasione del duecentesimo capitolo di "Avventura sulle Alpi."

_**Oscar: **_"Vero, André!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar voglio trascorrere una magnifica serata con te al mio fianco, voglio danzare. Sempre se te la senti, visto che ormai mancano meno di due mesi alla nascita della nostra bella Sophie!"

_**Oscar: **_"Si, certo che me la sento, sto benissimo …"

_**André:**_ "Allora amore mio dammi il braccio e scendiamo di sotto, sono sicuro che ci staranno aspettando."

_**Oscar: **_"E va bene André!" dico prendendo il braccio.

_**André:**_ "Amore mio, ma lo sai che sei bellissima con quest'abito azzurro? Azzurro come il cielo, azzurro come il colore degli occhi più belli che abbia mai visto!"

_**Oscar: **_"Andrè sei un adulatore! Ah ah ah …"

_**André:**_ "Ti amo Oscar … Baciami ….."

_**Nel salone delle feste ci sono gli orchestrali, un succulento banchetto allestito con argenteria, tovaglie ricamate, cibi succulenti e fiumi di bevande.**_

_**Tutto il cast ha preso parte alla festa insieme ai lettori ovviamente cappeggiati dalle Arpie.**_

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, ecco qui il tuo bicchiere di cioccolata, prendi amica mia…"

_**Terry: **_"Dobbiamo brindare solo io e te?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, permetti che il primo brindisi lo facciamo prima e solo noi?"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …Si, hai ragione Aizram! …. Cin cin!"

_**Aizram: **_"Salute Arpia e lunga vita ad "Avventura sulle Alpi" per altri duecento capitoli!"

_**Aizram: **_"Esagerata!"

_**Arpie: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Guarda Marguerite! Le Arpie si sono appartate e stanno ridendo! Forse stanno progettando qualche altro danno alle mie spalle …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Smettila Augustin! Ma cosa dici! Ma non hai visto cosa è successo nel capitolo appena pubblicato?! Ormai dovresti saperlo che le Arpie prendono di mira un poco tutti…"

_**Generale: **_"Si, vero ma MAI dico MAI che si accaniscano contro Mister Maglietta appiccicata!"

_**Tutte le lettrici ci circondano….**_

_**Lupen: **_"Generale!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Generalone come state?"

_**Generale: **_"Bene … bene …"

_**Australia: **_"Vecchiaccio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia!"

_**Elektra: **_"Vecchio sporcaccione!"

_**Generale: **_"Tigraccia! Avanti, qualche altra donzella vuole lanciare qualche altro epiteto?"

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Generà! Ma è mai possibile ca avita fa (dovete fare) la vittima anche stasera?"

_**Generale: **_"Maestà ma …"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Mia sorella ha ragione Generale Jarjayes, su godiamoci la festa!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh anche Voi qui mia regina!"

_**Giggino: **_"Ci sono anch'io Generale.."

_**Generale: **_"Maestà che onore.."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè Giggino, stasera voglio ballare cu te ma stavolta vedi di non schiacciarmi i piedi, capito?"

_**Giggino: **_"Emm … ci proverò Carolina! E riguardo a Voi Conte di Fessen almeno per stasera Vi proibisco di guardare Antonietta!"

_**Fersen: **_"Agli ordini Maestà!"

_**Carolina: **_"Oè Giggì ma lu sai ca lu svedese e mia sorella sono amanti?"

_**Giggino: **_"Certo, ne sono a conoscenza Carolina ma io fingo di non sapere nulla."

_**Carolina: **_"Oh ma lu sai ca si proprio intelligente? Mi sa ca l'unica scema è mia sorella e non tu!"

_**Giggino: **_"Sig … sig …"

_**Laura:**_ "Su su Giggino, non potete certo cambiare la storia!"

_**Giggino: **_"Già … purtroppo! Forse se fossi stato più attraente .."

_**Katia: **_"Chiacchiere! E' bello ciò che piace."

_**Giggino: **_"Forse avete ragione Madame ma lo svedese è senza dubbio molto attraente!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Su su Giggino! Nu ce pensà!(Non ci pensare) Ah Grazie per le serrature!"

_**Giggino:**_ "Ma di nulla Carolina."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Maestà, Vi ho immaginato con il grembiule nella bottega del fabbro alle prese con i lucchetti da donare a Vostra cognata."

_**Giggino:**_ "Madame, come ho già detto, sono davvero felice quando trascorro il mio tempo nella bottega."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Si lo so Maestà!" 

_**Monica:**_ "Carolina sempre troppo forte!"

_**Dhaira:**_ "Carolina sei spassosa! Ti adoro non hai peli sulla lingua hai fatto la radiografia a tutti!"

_**Carolina:**_ "Piccirrè, Vi ringrazio ma io so abituata a dire ciò che penso anche se do fastidio! Vero Fessen?"

_**Fersen: **_"Coff … coff .."

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque Antonnie'.. ma sei fuori di cozza? Maro', hai spaventato a "Fessen" … ihih Carolli'/ Fessen .. fesso! Ahahah con sta mezza scena da .. amante gelosa... anche se .. sai, più ci penso e più sarebbe divertente vedere Fessen alla Bastiglia! Ihihih. Dai! Ho avuto un' OTTIMA idea: facciamolo! Daiiiiiiiii daiiii solo per divertirci un attimino. Please, pretty please! Ehehe. Beh, Arpie, lo lascio nelle vostre mani! Ahaha. Ah."

_**Arpie:**_ "Ah ah ah …"

_**Katia:**_ "Complimenti, mi hai fatto ridere molto."

_**Dhaira:**_ "Concordo. Davvero bello e come al solito azzeccato, ormai aspetto con ansia l' aggiornamento dei capitoli e quando arrivano li divoro!"

_**Perla:**_ "Che capitolo super ragazze!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Continuare così Arpie e ancora complimenti per la vostra divertentissima storia. E' davvero unica

_**Aizram:**_ "Grazie a tutti! Ih ih …"

_**Fersen:**_ "Povero me! Povero me! Anch'io vittima delle Arpie!"

_**Dharia: "**_Su su …"

_**Lillarose: "**_Fersen sei l'amante o no della regina? Non vorrai mica deluderla con il tuo atteggiamento?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Fersen, le due sorelle insieme sono tremende. Prevedo guai se non fai come vogliono loro."

_**Fersen: "**_Credo che abbiate ragione!"

_**Australia: "**_Arggggh! Armand vieni qui!"

_**Armand: **_"Ditemi Madamigella!"

_**Australia: **_"Non capisco che stia succedendo! Armand! Armand! Ma che hai combinatoooo! Hai venduto l'anima al diavolaccio di quella .. gufa opprimente di tua zia? Ma ti sei svirgolato il cervello? Ehhhh?! Che ti ha fatto promettere? Niente... rapporti con Anni per i prossimi.. 6anni?"

_**Agrifoglio: "**_A quanto pare la zia Badessa riesce a spuntarla sempre."

_**Armand: **_"No no ma cosa dite?! Io ho solamente fatto voto di castità fino al giorno delle nozze."

_**Australia: **_" Oddio come vivrai per rimpiangere sta scelta infelice.. cominciando già dalla moda! Gesù, sembri. .. un becchino conciato cosi, poi con quell espressione da depresso inquietato costante.. aee', qui si va di male in peggio! Dov e il caproneeeee? Pronto a incornare Armand! Te possino! Non una ma due, no meglio 3 volte! Se solo tu avessi aspettato un attimo ed avuto fiducia in tua nipote Oscar... oh mamma mia che casino ora!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma io non avrei mai immaginato che mia nipote sarebbe riuscita a risolvere la faccenda."

_**Zia Clotilde: **_"Ih ih … Bravo nipote! Almeno hai purificato la tua anima corrotta."

_**Australia: **_" Ma vedo la cornacchia gufa infestante di tua zia felice e contenta! Vecchiaccio, levale quello stupido sorriso supponente dalla faccia.. argh, che angoscia!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, almeno in questa faccenda, io non c'entro."

_**Australia: **_"Si, lo so vecchio scimunito! Armand, veramente se solo tu avessi aspettato! Visto che ha fatto Oscarina? L'arrogante di tuo cognato è in gattabuia... quindi anche senza vendere il ... popo' a tua zia te la saresti cavato alla grande! Ho paura per te mo', Armand! Questa è la cosa piu stupida che avessi potuto fare! Son curiosa di vedere come la gufona ti rovinerà la nuova vita con Anna e i tuoi figli!"

_**Anna: **_"Madamigella, Vi assicuro che non succederà nulla di tutto questo. Difenderò mio marito e i miei figli con le unghie."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Pentiti Anna, pentiti!"

_**Anna: **_"Tacete! Non siete abbastanza soddisfatta di avermi privata del calore di mio marito?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Armand non è ancora tuo marito!"

_**Armand: **_"Calmati Anna, ti prego…"

_**Anna: **_"E va bene… ma lo faccio solo per te Armand!"

_**Katia:**_ "Che prezzo deve pagare lo zio? Poveretto!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Comunque sono contenta che il Conte di Nichelino sia stato preso per codardo, mi sta antipatico!"

_**Agrifoglio**_: "Il Conte di Nichelino, si è dimostrato ancora una volta un vero maleducato. Negli atteggiamenti, assomiglia a Maribeau. I padrini del duello, poi, sono stati ancora più maleducati.

_**Perla:**_ "Hai ragione Agrifoglio! Alla fine il Conte di Nichelino non si è presentato beh ben gli sta."

_**Australia: **_" Ehm, Arpie ma una badessa non dovrebbe tornare... da dove viene? Cioè... Non avrebbe un mezzo convento da mandare avanti? No?"

_**Aizram: **_"Andrà via dopo le nozze di Armand, non prima."

_**Australia: **_" Mannaggia a lei è qui solo per creare ulteriormente problemi! Speriamo bene nel prossimo capitolooooo! Ma cosa dico! Siamo al prossimo capitolo il 200mo! Wowwww! L'unica cosa e che purtroppo chissà come o perchè sta storia ha fatto salire in gloria il vecchio scimunito! Ma per il resto..."

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih ih … Modestamente sono il protagonista indiscusso! Ih ih …"

_**Australia: **_"Umm … meglio che non ti rispondo vecchiaccio! Come vedo, Arpie avete dato una degna festa .. che traguardo ragazzi! Beh certo, prima bisogna trovare un modo di convincere sta scemm di Antonnie' di allontanare sta Polignac …"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Già fatto! Oscar mi ha convinta."

_**Australia: **_"Perfetto. Adesso le Arpie devono cercare di .. far tornare Armand "normale" della serie: pre-gufa trattamento!"

_**Armand: **_"Impossibile Madamigella, ho fatto un giuramento: niente di niente fino al matrimonio."

_**Monica: "**_Ero curiosa di sapere cosa avevano combinato lo zio Armand e la Sister Act Jarjayes, ecco svelato il mistero."

_**Armand: "**_Oh povero me Madame!"

_**Monica:**_ "Su su Armand, in fondo sei stato un sacerdote!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Vero! Ma un prelato fornicatore. Pentiti Armand, Pentiti!"

_**Dharia:**_ "E anche Nichelino c'è lo siamo tolti di torno!Spero un po' di serenità per Armand e Anna,povere anime,non bastava l'arpia della zia Chloè!"

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Io Arpia?! Madame, le Arpie sono le Autrici, non io!"

_**Dharia:**_ "Se, vabbè!"

_**Australia: **_"Arpie, dovete mantenere il mio tesoruccio il più "normale e vivo" possibile ehhhh, astinenza lo sta .. rovinando un poco. Povero caro!"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Rovinando? Madamigella il Vostro amico oltre ad essere un lussurioso impenitente è anche un ubriacone!"

_**Alain: **_"Ma è nato mio figlio! E poi non ho sopportato vedere mia moglie soffrire!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Alain sei sempre più spassoso, mi fai più ridere tu, che le disavventure del Generale."

_**Alain: **_"Sig.. chissà mi direte dopo aver letto il capitolo appena pubblicato!"

_**Cleo taka Tania Xeris:"**_ Alain, riguardo al capitolo precedente ho qualcosa da dirti."

_**Alain: **_"Prego Madame, Vi ascolto."

_**Cleo taka Tania Xeris:"**_ Ma è mai possibile che tu debba fare certi discorsi? Ahahah ...povera Oscar la metti sempre in imbarazzo. E Andre poi... ahh, Alain sei sempre il solito sfacciato."

_**Alain: **_"Madame, parlate in questo modo senza ancor letto il capitolo appena pubblicato! Immagino già cosa mi direte nel prossimo! Oh beh … premetto che ero ubriaco fradicio ."

_**Cleo taka Tania Xeris:**_ "Sempre la scusa pronta, vero Alain?"

_**Nanny: **_"Arpie!"

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Nanny!"

_**Nanny: **_"In qualche altra pazza "One" dovete trasformare assolutamente tutti gli uomini di questo cast in donne e fateli partorire."

_**Gli uomini: **_"COSA!"

_**Louis: **_"Noooo!"

_**Charles: **_"Ma Nanny cosa dici!"

_**Armand: **_"Ma perché ci vuoi male?"

_**Maxim: **_"Vuoi forse vederci morti!"

_**Alain: **_"Vorresti vedermi soffrire?"

_**Generale: **_"Ma si può sapere che male ti abbiamo fatto?"

_**Nanny: **_"Ma come! Partorire è cosa da donna e svenire sono cose da uomini?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Questa poi! Ah ah ah…."

_**Terry: **_"Ben vi sta! Ah ah ah …"

_**Perla: **_"Brava Nanny!"

_**Australia: **_"Arpie! Finalmente far sposare l'ex capellone con la gelosissima elena, ELIMINARE madame pom pom e Armandina hey, potremmo darle via sia a sto scemo di conte di Nichelino che a quell altro, di cui hanno "goduto i servizi" mentre tornavano dalla missione... il figlio illegittimo di zio Claud...Ahaha oppure … beh, magari spedirle come pacco solo andata con la megera! A me sembra un ottima ottima idea! Ihihih cosi eliminiamo di torno tutti e... il palazzo torna ad essere "tranquillo"! Certo, potessimo togliere di mezzo il vecchio pazzo ma purtroppo per me è il proprietario. Uffa, la mia solita sfortuna!"

_**Generale: **_"Esatto! Sarò il protagonista fino alla fine di questa lunghissima storia! Marguerite…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Dimmi caro!"

_**Generale: **_"Molti pseudo Autori hanno scritto storie su di mia figlia, ma mai nessuno tanto lunga come "Avventura."

_**Maguerite: **_"Vero Augustin!"

_**Generale: **_"Incredibile!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ma siamo felicissimi Generale. Sapete, la sera prima di addormentarmi io leggo le vostre avventure e mi addormento felice!"

_**Generale: **_"Bah … non siete l'unica a dirlo."

_**Monica:**_ "Generale, ma mi raccomando anche un po' di ricostituente per André, un po' sconvolto dal pancione di Oscar, anche se ... insomma non si ferma neanche un po'...ogni occasione è buona. E poi ci credo che sono stanchi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame Monica, mia figlia sostiene che la sua pancia si calma quando lei e Andrè ... ehm ... avete compreso, vero?"

_**Monica: **_"Perfettamente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Assudo! Invece di stare a riposo …"

_**Laura:**_ "Generale, l'ho letto tutto d'un fiato...ma lasciarmi così in sospeso?! Che è preso ad Andrè? Devo preoccuparmi?"

_**Lassonne:**_ "Scusami Augustin, se permetti parlo io."

_**Generale:**_ "Si, certo Edmond."

_**Lassonne:**_ "Vedete Madame, credo che André si sia inibito. Temo che le Arpie stiano pensando di mettere in astinenza il povero André!"

_**Laura: **_"Noooo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Siiiii! Evviva le Arpie! Edmond, vieni facciamo un brindisi!"

_**Lassonne:**_ "Ti prego Augustin, non esagerare!"

_**Generale:**_ "Esagerare io?! Sono gli sposini che stanno esagerando: non fanno altro! Salute Edmond! Ih ih …"

_**Lassonne:**_ "Salute Augustin!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh davvero buono il vino delle mie cantine! Ih ih …. Edmond, ammetto che le Arpie mi fanno arrabbiare ma stavolta … Ih ih ih …. "

_**Lillarose: **__"G_enerale, mi siete parso piuttosto sobrio: forse non state bene?"

_**Generale:**_ "Dopo aver ascoltato il mio amico Edmond, sto meglio di prima! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra: "**_André meglio non ascoltare il vecchio sporcaccione, ascolta …"

_**André: **_"Ditemi Madame!"

_**Elektra: **_"Devi avere ancora più pazienza del solito. Gli ultimi due mesi di gravidanza sono i più terribili per una donna. La pancia cresce a dismisura, facciamo tutto con più fatica e, Oscar che pazienza non ne ha, sarà molto più irritabile e, pericolosa."

_**André: **_"Madame, di pazienza ne ho in abbondanza, però comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi…"

_**Elektra: **_"André, ma che ti succede? Hai paura della pancia di Oscar? È normale che i bambini si muovano, non sono mica bambole che stanno fermi. Parla alla pancia dolcemente, metti su una mano, vedrai che si tranquillizza."

_**André: **_"Si … però .. ecco .."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "André stai male? Sei un po' esaurito?!

_**Katia: "**_ André cos'ha che non va?"

_**André: **_"E' che … vedere la pancia di Oscar così grande e poi che si muove in quel modo, non nego che mi impressiona …"

_**Oscar: **_"E allora cosa dovrei dire io? André ma non è possibile che la nostra Sophie ti turbi così tanto!"

_**André: **_"Oscar io …"

_**Lupen:**_ "A quanto pare il nostro André è impaurito dalla pancia di Oscar …"

_**Australia:**_ "André, quasi dimenticavo, ma che ti e successo? Ti è venuto il... panico da "non gestante"? Ihihih …"

_**André:**_ "Ecco un poco si …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Confesso che mi hai fatto morire. Come farai quando la bella bionda starà per partorire?"

_**André:**_ "Io veramente …"

_**Perla:**_ " André, mi fai tanta tenerezza, inizi a essere preoccupato per questa novità ma sono sicura che dopo la chiacchierata con Lassonne non potrà che andare meglio."

_**André:**_ "Beh .. insomma … non è andata proprio così."

_**Lillarose:**_ "André, io invece ho immaginato la tua faccia …"

_**André: **_"La mia faccia?"

_**Lillarose:**_ "Si. Non hai idea di quanto mi hai fatto ridere!...Chissà quando nascerà il tuo pargolo cosa combinerai!"

_**André: **_"Sarò l'uomo più felice del mondo!"

_**Oscar: "**_Andrè…"

_**Perla:**_ "André e Oscar siete dolcissimi!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Tack Generalen …"

_**Generale:**_ "Tack Tigraccia! E poi non capisco perché non mi avete salutato prima?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Prima quando?"

_**Generale:**_ "Quando Vi siete coalizzata con la Gattaccia!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Su su.. Generale, " le arpie" scrivono capitoli spassosi, specialmente se vi fanno cadere."

_**Generale:**_ "Cosa!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Comunque debbo ammettere che vi siete comportato bene, non avete rotto come fate di solito."

_**Generale:**_ "Um … Grazie tigre Siete davvero una donzella gentile … ovviamente quando volete!"

_**Elektra:**_ "A proposito, mi sta bene quest'abito settecentesco?"

_**Monica: **_"Vero Generale, non vi siete ancora espresso in merito. Diteci siamo eleganti?"

_**Generale:**_ "Certo che siete eleganti …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin se permetti rispondo io."

_**Generale:**_ "Prego Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Mesdames, Vi assicuro che siete delle fanciulle bellissime e soprattutto a modo altro che le mesdames che frequentano Versailles!"

_**Laura: **_"Grazie Madame Marguerite!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Non ho ancora avuto modo di fare gli onori di casa, siete le benvenute, spero che Vi divertiate."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Charles vieni qui!"

_**Charles: **_"Si, ditemi Madame!"

_**Elektra: **_"Ma sei proprio una piattola, non fai che lamentarti …"

_**Lillarose:**_ "Vero. Sia tu che Louis in caserma mi avete fatto letteralmente piangere dal ridere…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "In caserma è successo di tutto, ci sono state lamentele a tutto spiano: pulci, cimici, ragni, tutti rigorosamente immaginari, che ridere!"

_**Charles: **_"Ridere?! Ma se io ero spaventato! Mesdames, temevo davvero che ci fossero i pidocchi. Solo al pensieri mi viene il prurito."

_**Oscar: **_"Charles smettila! Sei davvero noioso!"

_**Charles: **_"Oscar io …"

_**Oscar: **_"Tanto è inutile parlare con te, non capisci. Ti ho detto un'infinità di volte che ho fatto disinfestare la caserma."

_**Charles: **_"Si, ma io …"

_**Oscar: **_"Basta! Mi rifiuto perdere il mio tempo con te."

_**Lupen**_: "Ah ah ah … Al di la di tutto debbo dire che sei stato spassosissimo Charles! Mi sembrava di vederti sulla branda della caserma che sentivi prurito dappertutto … ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame! I miei Generi sono dei buoni a nulla!"

_**Lupen**_ "Tutti? Anche André?"

_**Generale: **_"Beh … quando parlo di generi, André non rientra tra loro, lui è il mio figlioccio."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Generale, mi permette di esprimermi?"

_**Generale: **_"Prego Madame, L'importante e che non invochiate il caprone."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Almeno adesso non ci ho pensato però sarebbe un'idea! Ih ih … Generale, ho compreso che sono tutti molto esauriti a Versailles, con Maria Carolina sempre più esagerata e maleducata, Luigi XVI vittima predestinata, il Conte di Fersen maltrattato e Maria Antonietta testarda come un mulo, tutta protesa a difendere cotanta amica."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, cosa posso dire? Lamentatevi con le Arpie, io non posso nulla, anzi sono la loro vittima preferita. "..

_**Australia: "**_Dolci "donzelle" arpiate, dov'è la torta per festeggiare?"

_**Aizram:**_ "Eccola qui! E' una torta a tre piani, non è bella!?"

_**Tutti: **_"Magnifica!"

_**Oscar: **_"Madamigella Aizram, Madame Terry dovete tagliarla, l'onore spetta a voi, visto che avete avuto la brillante idea di scrivere "Avventura sulle Alpi!"

_**Terry: **_"Si ma … Come ho sempre detto l'idea è partita da Aizram …"

_**Aizram:**_ "E tu hai cominciato a svilupparla da sola e …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma poi dopo il terzo capitolo abbiamo scritto insieme …"

_**Aizram:**_ "Esatto!"

_**Tutti: **_"EVVIA LE ARPIE!"

_**Arpie: **_"Grazie amici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Non avremmo mai immagino che avremmo scritto il duecentesimo capitolo e la storia è ancora in alto mare. Grazie di cuore a tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Oddio Marguerite! Hai sentito?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Si, ho sentito."

_**Generale: **_"La nostra storia non terminerà ancora! Poveri noi, chissà quanti guai ci aspettano ancora!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, coraggio marito mio, fatti forza."

_**Australia: **_" Un bel brindisi. ... a noi tutti! Tranne al vecchiaccio scimunito, intendiamoci!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Tacete Gattaccia rinsecchita! Cosa credete che Voi tutti siete grate alle Arpie perché Vi fanno ridere e noi no?! E invece Vi sbagliate tutti.

Arpie, Vi ringrazio ancora una volta per avere reso felici tutti noi e soprattutto per aver resi felici i miei due amati figli: Oscar e André. Grazie!"

_**Australia: **_"Uaooo che bel discorso che ha fatto il vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Non voglio arrabbiarmi con Voi Gattaccia, almeno stasera. Arpie, andiamo in giardino, ho in serbo una sorpresa per Voi."

_**Terry: **_"Dite davvero Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Si, Madame. Prego donzelle, accomodiamoci!"

_**Aizram: **_"I fuochi d'artificio!"

_**Terry: **_"Che bello! Grazie Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"… Ecco … sono in Vostro onore. Grazie Arpie!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Uaooo Grazie generale!In fondo ... siete molto gentile."


	201. Chapter 201

_**Confidenze**_

Armand ed io siamo ancora in cucina mentre Alain si è letteralmente sdraiato su una piccola poltrona e dorme.

"Armand, non possiamo fare nulla per Alain, ormai si è addormentato."

"Lasciamolo qui. Domani mattina si sveglierà e correrà da Sabrina. Povera ragazza ... una vera santa! Come ha fatto a sposarlo?!"

"Non lo so. Ma noi due più di qualunque altro dovremmo saperlo, non trovate?"

"Andrè ... meglio andare a riposare. E' stata una lunga serata ... ormai è notte direi!"

"Anch'io sono stanco, meglio andare a dormire. Buona notte Armand!"

"Buona notte André!"

Salgo di sopra, dopo avere salutato Armand, raggiungo la nostra stanza ed entro. Oscar però non c'è. Che sia ancora da Sabrina? L'unica soluzione è che vada a vedere.

Mi avvicino alla porta e sento alcune voci provenire dall'interno, una è quella di mia moglie ... l'altra è Madame. Ascolto qualche minuto, sono davvero curioso, lo so che non si fa, in questo momento mi sento un poco come mio suocero.

"Sabrina, avete già deciso il nome della creatura?!"

"Si, Madame! ... Si chiamerà Augustin come Vostro marito."

"Oh ... come il mio Augustin. Spero che porti bene a questo piccolino ... che diventi forte e bello come mio marito. Beh ... in quanto a forza devo dire che anche tuo marito ... ed è anche un bel ragazzo." dico sorridendo. "E' davvero un bel bambino, piuttosto grande. Povera ragazza, deve essere stata una vera fatica farlo nascere."

"Sabrina ... ma ... non ti fa male ... mentre mangia?" domando curiosa mentre guardo questo esserino attaccato al seno di sua madre.

Ha tutto il visino rosso, intento a succhiare. In certi momenti sembra che voglia divorarla. Ma come è possibile che un esserino così piccolo abbia tutta questa forza?

"Beh ... la prima volta solo un poco ma poi non più."

"Uhm ... sembra affamato ... se assomiglia ad Alain ... ti divorerà tutta! E poi ... quanti capelli che ha!" dico mentre mi chino un poco per osservarlo meglio.

"Si ... il piccolo Augustin somiglia molto a suo padre, credo che di me non abbia nulla."

"Uhm...però...è molto più grande della figlia di Luisa. Non trovate Madre?! Il piccolo Augustin è... enorme!" dico un poco scandalizzata ed un poco preoccupata, se anche la mia creatura sarà così grande …. Povera me!

"Si, cara, è un bambino piuttosto grande! Ah ma quanto è bello!"

"Si ma ... deve essere stata una fatica ... farlo nascere ... da lì... insomma... è così...strano, ecco!"domando un poco imbarazzata. Ma come ha fatto a passare …. Da lì? Insomma ….. il passaggio è piccolo, e lui è così grande!

"Vero Oscar ... ma poi si dimentica tutto." dico carezzando il capo del mio piccolo.

"Uhm...sarà...ma non ne sono affatto convinta" dico mentre osservo meglio questo piccolino.Io davvero faccio fatica a credere che sia passato …. Da lì.

"Sarà per te anche così, vedrai."

"Sinceramente...spero che Sophie sia più piccola! Sai...vorrei che fosse una cosa rapida! Ma...si è addormentato?!"

Questo piccolo è così …. Strano. Insomma, si è addormentato mentre mangia, ancora attaccato a sua madre. Inizio a credere che assomigli ad Alain.

"Si, si è addormentato! ... Oscar, cosa ti fa pensare che sarà una femminuccia?"

"Non lo so. È una sensazione...indefinibile, ecco!"

Ascolto da dietro la porta, sorrido, busso leggero, dico: "Sabrina, posso entrare? C'è posto anche per un uomo?Ah ah ah ..."

"È il mio André! Posso aprirgli?!" domando allegra, rasserenata dalla presenza di mio marito

"Si, certo. Avanti André!"

Entro nella stanza, guardo Sabrina serena con il piccolo stretto al petto. Vedo Oscar sorridere, commossa. Mi avvicino a mia moglie e osservo il piccolo.

"Sembra Alain in miniatura! Ah, Sabrina tuo marito è un poco sbronzo! Perdonalo."

"Già! Era entrato nella nostra stanza mentre stava per nascere il piccolo, ricordo che ho urlato il suo mone ma anziché venire da me ho sentito un tonfo ed è svenuto."

"Esatto. E Charles e Louis lo hanno fatto bere, per non pensare! Poveretto!"

Oscar ribatte:"Poveretto?! André ma cosa dici? Sabrina stava soffrendo e Alain si è ubriacato!"dico un poco arrabbiata. " Se ci penso …. Ma sono certa che domani troverò il modo di punirlo, non ci si comporta così!"

"Si, ma dovete comprenderlo, era agitato e soprattutto si è sentito impotente nel vedere sua moglie in quelle condizioni."

"André, smettila di difenderlo! Dovrebbe vergognarsi! Ed anche Charles e Louis! Madre...cosa ha fatto mio padre quando avete partorito?!"

"Tuo padre cara? Beh ... ha aspettato trepidante fuori dalla porta nell'attesa che uscisse Nanny a dargli la bella notizia: un maschio."

"Ah ahah ... immagino la sua delusione! Poveretto!"

"Vero! Però non me l'ha mai fatto pesare. Ricordo che passati i tre mesi che vanno rispettati, mi diceva: Marguerite, sono sicuro che il prossimo sarà un maschio. Invece ahimè per lui non è stato così."

"Ah ahah ... immagino Madre! Bene, credo sia meglio andare. A domani Sabrina!" Dico uscendo dalla stanza seguita da André e mia madre.

"Buona notte a tutti e grazie!" sentiamo rispondere Sabrina, con voce felice ma stanca.

Sono tutti presi dalla nascita del piccolo mentre Victor ed io siamo nel salone centrale, mia zia ci guarda da lontano, la ignoro. Mi siedo di fronte al mio fidanzato e dico: "Victor, ho appena ricevuto una lettera della mia famiglia, credo che domani arriveranno al palazzo."

"Davvero?! Ne sono felice! Così conosceranno la mia famiglia!"

Guardo estasiata il mio fidanzato e sussurro: "Ma lo sai che mi piaci tanto con i capelli tagliati?!"

"Oh...grazie Elena. Però...vorrei farli crescere di nuovo. Spero non ti dispiaccia!"

"No, certo che no. Victor, mi dispiace davvero di averti costretto a tagliarli ... ecco ... io sapevo che tenevi tantissimo alla tua chioma ma ... ero arrabbiata e soprattutto gelosa."

Guardo Elena, è un poco imbarazzata.

"Lo immagino. Ma devi stare tranquilla!"

"Si ... però … Victor, quando mi porterai a Versailles? Sai, mi piacerebbe andarci, voglio vederti in divisa e al comando dei tuoi sodati e poi mi piacerebbe vedere, anche se da lontano, la regina."

"Uhm...dovrebbe arrivare l'invito della Regina per un ballo, tra tre giorni. Ovviamente ci sarà la mia famiglia ed i Jarjayes! Volevo che fosse una sorpresa!"

Sorrido entusiasta e ribatto: "Dici davvero?! Oh sono davvero felice! Devo pensare all'abito che indosserò! … Victor, dimmi, qualè il tuo colore preferito?"

"Io? L'azzurro, il colore della mia divisa di gala. Ed il tuo Elena? Credo di non avertelo mai chiesto!"

"Oh Victor! L'azzurro è il mio colore preferito! Vuol dire che per farti piacere, al ballo indosserò un abito azzurro."

"Oh...Elena!" dico stringendola a me. Poi avvicino il mio viso al suo, sento il suo profumo e la bacio.

"Victor ... ti amo moltissimo!"

"Anch' io Elena …" sussurro sulle sue labbra. "Ti amo ... e ... ti desidero Elena…"

Arrossisco e sussurro: "Victor ... io ..."

Percorro l'ingresso del salone, vedo Madame Battista ancorata alla poltrona con lo sguardo riverso alla sua destra, dico: "Buona sera Madame! Cosa succede?"

"Shhh...fate silenzio! Devo sorvegliare Elena!"

Guardo anch'io e ribatto: "E' così che sorvegliate Vostra nipote? Ma non vedete come quei due sono avvinghiati? Ci manca solo che accada l'irreparabile! Madame, siete inaffidabile!"

"Shhh... non disturbateli." poi guardo il generale e domando: "Uhm...siete in giro, a quest'ora...forse Vostra moglie Vi ha cacciato dal letto? Nel mio c'è tanto posto..." sento la voce sgradevole di Madame Battista, il suo sguardo ammiccante. Accidenti a lei, possibile che non si sia ancora arresa?

"Ma Vi ha dato di volta il cervello? Madame, tra tre giorni ci sarà un ballo a Versailles, verrete con noi. Sarà mia premura presentarvi ad alcuni conoscenti, magari troverete qualche povero disgraziato che Vi sposi, così mi lascerete in pace!"

"Povero disgraziato? No grazie. Io voglio un uomo bello, forte, prestante, deciso. Uno come Voi! Peccato che siate sposato!"

"Anche se non lo fossi, Vi assicuro che non vi avrei mai considerata." Rispondo secco. Io davvero non la sopporto più, questa pazza.

"Chissà..." rispondo sorridente!

"Non sono maleducato però, non siete di gradimento. Marguerite è l'unica donna in grado di suscitare in me certe passioni. E adesso vogliate scusarmi, vado a interrompere quei due prima che Vostro fratello diventi nonno in anticipo."

"Ohhh...ma lasciateli in paaaace! Poveri ragaaazzi! Tanto resto iiiooooquiiii a sorvegliarliiii! Con i miei piccooooliiiii!"

"Bau bau …"

Guardo i cani e sussurro: "L'uomo che Vi sposerà, dovrà farsi carico anche di queste bestiacce rumorose."

"Certo! I miei cuccioli!"

"Si, certo!" dico facendo ingresso nella sala.

"Coff .. coff... Victor, contegnocontegno!"

Appena sento la voce del Generale, allontano le mie labbra da quelle di Elena, sussurro: "Generale, siete Voi!"

"Chi altri avrebbe il coraggio di interrompervi se non io?! Su su allontanatevi, siete troppo vicini e non va affatto bene. Scusatemi Elena ma debbo rimettere mio nipote al suo posto." dico fiero e deciso. Questa ragazzina è troppo libertina per i miei gusti! Dovrebbe stare più attenta …. E lontana da Victor.

"Ma Signore! Non stavamo facendo nulla di male!"

"Si, certo Victor! Come se non sapessi dove vorresti arrivare! Ehmm .. scusatemi Elena ma debbo parlare con il Vostro promesso, permettete?"

Elena ribatte: "Uhm...se Vi dicessi di no, cambierebbe qualcosa?!"

Sento un tono un poco sarcastico nelle parole di questa ragazzina, se fosse figlia mia, la rimetterei io al suo posto!

"Lo so che state scherzando Elena ma davvero ho bisogno di parlare con Victor, Vi prego, lasciateci soli."

"Certo Generale. Sapete, Victor mi ha invitata ad una festa a Versailles!" dico allegra.

"Bene, avrete modo di fare il Vostro ingresso a Versailles."

"Già... Bene, Vi lascio, così potrete parlare liberamente. A dopo Generale!"

"A dopo Elena!" non appena la ragazza ci lascia soli guardo dritto negli occhi Victor e digrigno: "Ma cosa stai combinando?"

"Nu...nulla Generale!"

"Nulla dici! Avrei voglia di prenderti a schiaffi. Ma son cose da fare? Avvinghiarsi così alla giovane Elena. Una vera vergogna!"

"No, no cosa dite!"

Certo che fa paura...quasi quanto la figlia! Ma io sono abituato!Però fa paura ugualmente. E poi quello sguardo …. Sarebbe capace di uccidermi se solo osassi allungare una mano su Elena.

"Nulla?! Ma se eri avvinghiato a quella ragazza come se ... se .. Bah lasciamo stare! Victor, a breve arriveranno i tuoi futuri suoceri ed io non voglio richiami da parte loro."

"State tranquillo Signore...piuttosto...potrei chiedervi una cortesia?!"

"Dimmi!"

"Ecco...si è fatto tardi...ehm...potreste ospitarmi per la notte?!"

"Co come?! Victor non ti sarà venuto in mente di infilarti nella camera di Elena,spero! Perché se è questa la tua intenzione ti mando a dormire con Sassoin!"

"Eh?! No no. Solo è troppo tardi per rientrare da solo!"

"L'hai fatto di proposito, vero Victor?!"

"No no … ma cosa dite?"

"Bene, l'imbecillone di Alain sicuramente si sarà ripreso dalla sbronza, almeno spero, quindi farà compagnia a suo figlio e sua moglie. Vuol dire che divideremo la camera, così sarai sotto la mia stretta sorveglianza. Ops ... Mi sono ricordato che non ho ancora conosciuto il piccolo Sassoin! ... Uhm ... intanto andrò da Alain, magari è in grado di accompagnarmi da sua moglie. A dopo ex capellone! Ih ih ... ma lo sai che non stai per niente male?! Ih ih … magari adesso le donne ti guarderanno ancora di più ma solo per curiosità! Ah ahah …. Victor, fai attenzione alla tua fidanzata quando la porterai a Versailles, non vorrei che ti facesse addirittura rasare la testa! Ah ahah …"

"Ma Generale …"

"Ah ahah … Però, cosa sono capaci di far fare le donne! Ah ahah …"dico mentre lascio il salone.

Guardo perplesso il generale, è davvero un uomo strano!

Vedo venirmi vedere incontro Nanny, domando: "Dov'è Sassoin?"

"Oh...Generale! Dorme in cucina. Lasciatelo stare...è ubriaco fradicio! Piuttosto...non andate a dormire? È molto tardi!"

"Non ho sonno. Andrò da Alain e se non dormo io non dormirà nemmeno lui."

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Ih ih … Nulla di grave Nanny! Ih ihih…"

"Oh beh … hai un'espressione che non mi convince affatto!"

"Ah ahah …"

"Buona notte Generale!"

"Buona notte Nanny!"

Entro in cucina, vedo Alain dormire profondamente, dico: "Su, sveglia … in piedi!"

"Ronf ... fiii ... ronf ... fiiiiii ... uhm ... si ...si...ronf ... fiiii ..."

Alzo il tono di voce e ripeto: "SOLDATO SASSOIN! TI ORDINO DI ALZARTI!"

Spalanco gli occhi, che sia in caserma? Cerco di alzarmi ... barcollo e mi ritrovo nuovamente seduto sulla panca in legno. "Ronf ... fiiiii ... ronfff ... fffiiiiii ..."

"Ahhh dunque ti rifiuti di obbedire a un tuo superiore?! Adesso ti faccio vedere io!" afferro un catino pieno d'acqua che è sul tavolo e lo getto in facciaad Alain. "Ecco fatto, adesso vedremo se quella povera donna ti avrà al suo fianco!"

Mi alzo di scatto, vedo il generale davanti a me, sento la testa girare, non mi reggo, allungo il braccio e afferro la spalla del generale per non cadere rovinosamente a terra.

"Ohi ohiohi ...ma cosa avete fatto? … Mi avete gettato dell'acqua addosso … perché?"

"Come perché? Ma ti pare che un uomo debba ubriacarsi e per di più dormire in una cucina? Solo tu potevi fare una cosa simile!"

"Oh ma io … nemmeno mi sono reso conto di trovarmi qui." dico guardandomi intorno. "Ohi la testa! … Generale ... come avete fatto a sopravvivere a sei parti?"

"Di sicuro non ubriacandomi. E pensare che sei un soldato."

"Ohi ohi … la testa! …. Ma non avete risposto alla mia domanda! ... Come siete sopravvissuto?!"

"Ma guarda come sei ridotto, vergognati!"

"Ohi ohi ... i Vostri generi mi hanno fatto ubriacare, Vostro fratello mi ha trascinato alla cappella, Vostra Zia mi ha fatto inginocchiare sui ceci ... ditemi ... Voi come avete fatto?!"

"Ohhh smettila! Su andiamo!"

"Eh? Si si ... però aiutatemi ... no, un attimo, andiamo ... dove?!"

"Da tua moglie! Non credi che ti voglia al suo fianco? Su avanti, muoviti ... se non vuoi che ti ci porti a pedate!"

"Si ... certo ... però ... state fermo, gira tutto ... oh ... Vi prego, non mi reggo in piedi ... aiutatemi!"

"Vuoi presentarti a quella povera donna sorretto come fossi un ubriacone?! Su, schiena dritta e pancia in fuori!"

"Pancia? Signore ... io non ho la pancia ..."

"Vorrei vedere! Se l'avessi significherebbe che sei un fannullone rammollito! In questa casa non ci sono sfaticati."

"Sissignore ... però aiutatemi ... Vi prego. farò tutto ciò che vorrete ... ma aiutatemi!" dico quasi disperato, povero me.

"Vuoi che ti tiri un altro catino d'acqua? Forse uno non ti è stato sufficiente? Forza, muoviti!"

"Eh? No no ... voglio solo che mi sorreggiate ... e mi aiutate a fare le scale!"

"Vuoi davvero presentarti a Sabrina sorretto da me? Ma non ti vergogni?"

"Eh? Si, cioè no. Insomma ... Voi dovete aiutarmi ... ehm ... per favore!"

"Pazzesco! E pensare che dovrai affiancarmi nel comando dei soldati della guardia!"

"Affiancarvi? Al comando?! In ... in che senso? Io ... non capisco!"

"Sei o no, il mio attendente?"

"Si ... certo ... quindi?!"

"Bouillé ha congedato mia figlia a patto che io prendessi il comando dei soldati della guardia, quindi adesso mi ritrovo a capo di ben due eserciti, come avrai capito, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Sinceramente non saprei che farmene di un ubriacone ma meglio tu che niente. Adesso ti è tutto più chiaro?"

"No, Signore ... e Andrè?! Lui ... cosa farà? Sarà ancora ai Vostri ordini?!"

"André dovrà occuparsi di mia figlia, come del resto ha sempre fatto in tutta la sua vita."

"Quindi ... lui è congedato?!"

"Esatto!"

"Oh ma che storia è questa! ... Gerard è libero ... mentre io starò ancora in caserma! No ...Vi prego no!"

"Anche Gerard mi affiancherà. Ho deciso che anche lui verrà a vivere a palazzo ... naturalmente con sua moglie."

"Si ... ma Gerard è l'attendente di Andrè ... quindi lui resterà a palazzo ... mentre io in caserma! Povero me!"

"Oh ma sei davvero ubriaco! Ma hai sentito? Gerard sarà dei nostri. Io non potrei mai tenere a bada due eserciti! ... Spero solo che le cose a Parigi non precipitino altrimenti mi vedrò costretto a portare in salvo la mia famiglia."

"In salvo? Co ... come? Do ... dove? E ... e io? E Sabrina? E ... il mio piccolo?!"

"Alain, preparati, non appena nasceranno i miei nipoti, lasceremo Parigi e ci trasferiremo tutti nel regno Sabaudo, nella mia Contea."

"Tutti? Tutti ... anche noi? Cioè noi ... Vostri servitori? Davvero?"

"Tutti. Anche tu e Gerard. Non posso privarmi di uomini di fiducia."

"Grazie Signore! Siete molto meno burbero di quello che sembrate!"

"Burbero io? Ma come ti permetti?! Forza ubriacone che siamo arrivati! .. Raddrizzati e cerca di non far capire a tua moglie che sei ancora ubriaco!"

"Eh? Si ... si ... ci proverò Signore ... però giuro che al prossimo figlio ... starò tutto il tempo con Voi ... anzi no ... promettetemi che mi terrete con Voi! Mi obbligherete a stare con Voi!"

"Emm ... Sissignore! ... infondo rimango un soldato!"

"Alaim! Smettila di fare questa vocina implorante! Sii uomo! Uhm...al prossimo figlio mi occuperò io di te! Sei davvero troppo scioccato ragazzo. Qui ci vuole la cura di un militare! Disciplina ragazzo!"

"Dopo quanto hai combinato ci puoi giurare! La stessa cosa farò con quei buoni anulla di Charles e Louis. Su, entra!"

Apro piano la porta ed entro, in punta di piedi. Vedo Sabrina dormire, con appoggiato sul petto il nostro bambino. Sorrido ... come è bello ... nostro figlio.

Sento il Generale sussurrare: "Povero piccolo, ti somiglia!"

"E' vero ... è bellissimo ... ma Signore, perchè povero? Non sono forse un bell'uomo?!"

"Umm ... non sono una donna quindi non saprei cosa dirti ma ... ammetto che tuo figlio è molto più bello di suo padre!Ihihih ..."

"Oh ... basta ... Signore. Sabrina e mio figlio devono riposare ... Andate ...Eh ... grazie di tutto Signore. In fondo ... Voi siete davvero un brav'uomo! Non ho mai incontrato un nobile come Voi!"

"Ih ih ... Si ... certo, vi lascio soli. Vado dal nostro ex capellone, stasera rimarrà a palazzo e dovrà categoricamente dormire con me, nel mio letto! Ih ihih ... A domani Alain e bada, ti voglio ripulito e in divisa. Dobbiamo recarci in caserma."

"In divisa? Ma Signore ... io ho avuto il congedo!"

"Lo so. Ma ti arruolo io e ti congederò quando lO vorrò! Ih ihih ... Alain, tu abbandonerai definitivamente l'esercito quando IO sarò congedato."

"CO ... Cosa?! No! Io ..parlerò con Vostra figlia! Lei mi ha promesso il congedo. Ed io mi fido di Vostra figlia!"

"Mia figlia non ha più voce in capitolo. Sei il mio attendente, io decido come vestirti. Alain non puoi presentarti in caserma in abiti civili e impartire gli ordini che io ti darò. Sarai il caposquadra e dovrai assicurarti che i miei ordini vengano rispettati. E poi tu non sai ancora che tra i soldati della guardia, troverai quel ... pagliaccio di Maribeau ..."

"Vi prego Signore ... Vi supplico ... la divisa no." dico mente vedo il generale uscire dalla mia stanza.

"Pretendi forse che i tuoi ex compagni ti prendano sul serio vedendoti in gli abiti civili? Su, per una volta sii serio."

Ascolto le ultime parole mentre crollo sulla poltrona.

Esco fuori dalla stanza, rientro e domando: "A proposito, dimenticavo, qualè il nome del piccolo Sassoin?"

"Augustin Signore! Come Voi!"

"Ih ihih … Dunque dicevi sul serio quando mi hai detto che gli avresti dato il mio nome!"

"Potete anche pensare di me che sono un imbecille, Signore, ma sono un uomo di parola."

"Vedo, vedo! Ih ih … sono certo che tuo figlio diventerà un uomo molto più intelligente di suo padre! Ah ahahah ..."

Crollo, non ce la faccio davvero più. Prima il vino ed ora il generale ... povero me!

Schiudo gli occhi, vedo mio marito seduto alla poltrona, sussurro: "Alain finalmente sei qui! Ma cosa ti succede? ... Sei strano!"

"I ... io? No no ... Sabrina ... dimmi ... come stai?!"

"Ora bene ma ... credo che tu non lo stia..."

"I ... io? No no ... io ... sto benissimo!"

"Alain, cosa ti prende, perché non ti avvicini?"

"Io ... ho paura Sabrina ... sai , il Marchese ed il Conte ... mi hanno chiesto di bere qualche bicchiere ... con loro ... ehm ... ecco ... vedi ... io ...Oh, Sabrina, non sopportavo vederti così ... le tue urla ... io ... se è così che funziona ... credo che Augustin rimarrà figlio unico!"

"Oh ma ... Oh povero il mio Alain! ... Beh certo ... se in quel momento ti avessi avuto vicino, sta sicuro che ti avrei ammazzato, però adesso ... Alain, guarda quanto è bello il nostro bambino!" Dico sorridente, felice e allegra.

"E' bellissimo Sabrina ... bellissimo!"

"Si, Alain ... è bellissimo! Alain perché non mi dai almeno un bacio?"

"Un bacio? Si ... si certo." Mi alzo a fatica dalla poltrona, mi avvicino barcollando al letto, mi siedo e poso le mie labbra su quelle di Sabrina. "Uhm ... come sono morbide ... dolci ... uhm ... Sabrina... quanto mi manchi!"

"Accidenti quanto puzzi Alain! Per favore allontani! Alain, ti proibisco di toccare ancora la bottiglia o ti giuro che ti butto fuori dalla nostra camera!"

Sento la voce di Sabrina decisa, mi allontana con una mano. In effetti ha ragione, puzzo troppo di alcool.

"Si ... certo Sabrina. Tutto quello che vuoi!"

"Alain, vorrei che imparassi a parlare la mia lingua."

"Ci sto provando Sabrina e poi dovrò impararla quanto prima…"

"Non ti capisco..."

"Sai, il vecchio pazzo vorrebbe trasferirci tutti nella sua Contea d'Oltralpe!"

"Cosa?! Dici davvero? Oh Alain ne sarei davvero felice! Sapessi quanto mi manca la mia terra! .. Ma .. Alain, perché il Generale vuole che ci trasferiamo?"

"Perchè qui a Parigi tira una brutta aria ... in effetti ... la situazione politica è complessa!"

"Capisco! .. Il Generale vuole mettere in salvo la sua famiglia..."

"Esatto! Così forse ci trasferiremo!"

"Ho sentito la servitù dire che a Parigi accadono cose terribile. Alain, non volevo dirtelo ma ho paura..."

"Sabrina, finchè resti qui sei al sicuro. Ci sono io, il Generale, il Comandante ... stai tranquilla. Qui sarai al sicuro."

Sorrido appena, guardo il piccolo e sussurro: "Voglio che stia bene lontano da qualsiasi pericolo."

"E così sarà!"

Accarezzo mia moglie e sussurro: "Sabrina quanto sei bella! ... Spero di riuscire a rispettare i tre mesi di astinenza che la chiesa mi impone ..."

"Ih ih … Sono sicuro che ce la farai."

"Lo spero. Solo per questo motivo mi passa la voglia di avere un altro figlio."

"Esagerato! Su su ... dormi qui con me!"

"Ecco ... lo vorrei ma ... emano un cattivo odore e non voglio infastidire ne te e nemmeno nostro figlio. Meglio che continui a dormire nel mio letto ... emm ... cioè quello che ho fatto portare in camera nostra quando il dottore mi ha ordinato di non toccarti."

"Come vuoi Alain. Ma da domani ti voglio qui, nel nostro letto, sobrio e profumato!"

"Si, certo! Buona notte amore mio! Buona notte mio piccolo Augustin!"

"Buona notte Alain!"

Dopo essere uscita dalla stanza di Sabrina mireco nella mia, seguita da Andrè. Prima di entrare mi volto e vedo mia madre, pronta a dirigersi nei suoi appartamenti.

"Madre ... posso parlare con Voi?" domando un poco timorosa, abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzata.

"Ma si, certo cara! Dove vuoi che parliamo, nella mia o nella tua camera?"

Sento la voce dolce di mia madre, mi guarda sorridente, con uno sguardo dolce.

"Dove ... preferite, Madre. Io ... ecco ... ehm ... "

"Cos'hai figlia mia?"

"Vedete Madre, sono davvero imbarazzata, ma ho bisogno di alcune spiegazioni ..."

Sorrido e ribatto: "Dimmi cara, dove vorresti andare?"

"Meglio ... da me, forse …" aggiungo in un sussurro.

"Va bene ... andiamo in camera tua."

Guardo mia figlia, alla luce dei doppieri appare con le guance molto rosse. Credo che sia imbarazzata, si accarezza un poco il ventre, con gli occhi bassi. Povera cara, continuo a pensare che Augustin abbia fatto un vero disastro, povera cara figliola.

Entro, seguita da mia madre, le faccio segno di accomodarsi su una poltrona, mentre Andrè mi guarda un poco perplesso. Mi siedo anche io, guardo mia madre, faccio un bel respiro e domando: "Madre ... ecco ... io vorrei sapere ... come ... come funziona ... il ...ehm ... il parto…" dico mentre sento le guance diventare rosse ed un caldo assalirmi.

Sorrido alla domanda di mia figlia, rispondo: " Un poco mi aspettavo qualche curiosità. Anzi …. Credevo che l'avresti chiesto molto prima. A tutte le tue sorelle ho spiegato cosa accade, dalla prima notte di nozze in avanti, qualche giorno prima del matrimonio, anche se in realtà a nessuna di loro servivano informazioni sulla prima notte, adesso lo so. Ma con te Oscar … non sono riuscita a fare nulla."

Sento le guance arrossire ancora e sussurro: "Ecco … vedete … comunque madre … non cabiate discorso. Voglio sapere!"

"Uhm ... vedi Oscar ... è una cosa ... che fa parte della natura. I figli nascono così, passando da un posto scomodo, terribilmente scomodo, tra sudore e dolore. Ma vedi, la gioia che provi quando vedi per la prima volta la tua creatura, quando puoi stringerla tra le braccia ... ti ripaga di ogni cosa. Non voglio mentirti Oscar ... non sarà una passeggiata ma sono certa che il soldato che è in te ti aiuterà ad affrontare il parto nel modo giusto, con determinazione e coraggio."

Guardo mia madre, la sua spiegazione non mi convince affatto.

"Madre ... non è solo il dolore a ... intimorirmi. Quello l'ho messo in conto, sono un soldato e lo affronterò come tale. No, io vorrei capire cosa succede ... da cosa capirò che la mia creatura deciderà di nascere?!"

Uhm … mia figlia vuole spiegazioni dettagliate, in effetti non è una ragazzina sedicenne piena di sogni. Penso un attimo a cosa dirle, a come dirle. E poi inizio a spiegarle.

"Quando giungerà il momento lo capirai. Vedi cara, prima che il tuo bambino nasca, ti verranno le doglie del parto, che sono poi delle fitte nel basso ventre, prima saranno distanziate un bel poco di tempo l'una dall'altra ma poi diverranno più ravvicinate ... e il liquido in cui è contenuto il tuo bambino uscirà ... da lì. Insomma ... ti ritroverai con una pozzetta viscida ai tuoi piedi e sentirai delle fitte, sempre più forti." rispondo sorridendo. Certo non è una cosa molto facile da spiegare ... ne piacevole da vivere.

"Ma ... Madre ... io ... " faccio un respiro profondo ... "Io davvero non capisco. Esce ... del liquido ...da lì?!"

"Certo cara! E' tutto da lì che avverrà ma questo lo sai già."

Vedo uno sguardo un poco perplesso sul volto di mia figlia, con le mani stringe un poco i suoi pantaloni, agitata ma comunque curiosa.

"Eh ... ehm .. quanto ... durerà il tutto?!"

"Non esiste un tempo definito. Hai visto Luisa? Ha impiegato più di dieci ore mentre Sabrina quattro."

"Ehm ... e Voi ... quanto tempo ci avete impiegato ... per ... fare nascere ognuna di noi…" domando timidamente mentre sento Andrè stringermi la mano con dolcezza.

Guardo Oscar, Andrè si è seduto al suo fianco e la incoraggia, le stringe una mano e le sorride, la guarda con uno sguardo perso, innamorato.

"Con ognuna di voi è stato differente. Con Joséphine, per esempio, ci ho impiegato tredici ore ..."

Vedo mia figlia agitarsi un poco sulla poltroncina, spalanca gli occhi stupita e preoccupata. Non spaventata, lei è una Jarjayes, non ha paura.

"Tredici ore?! Così ... così tante?! E ... con me?!"

"Con te molto meno, due ore…"

"Io davvero non capisco …"

"Cosa?"

"Tutta questa differenza e poi avete sofferto in tutto questo tempo?"

"Ora ti spiego, vedi le doglie mi venivano circa ogni mezz'ora, stare a letto mi faceva sentire peggio e così ho trascorso la maggior parte del tempo a salire e scendere le scale del palazzo. Solo così provavo sollievo anche se il dottor Lassonne voleva che io stessi nel mio letto. Ma ero io la paziente non lui, quindi ho fatto come più mi faceva sentire meglio."

"Cioè ... si può non ascoltare il medico in certe ... circostanze?!" domando sempre più curiosa.

"Beh .. secondo la mia esperienza il medico va ascoltato solo nelle ultime ore quando sta per nascere la creatura ma prima no. Sai, ogni qualvolta che dovevo partorire, Lassonne ed io non facevamo che discutere ma alla fine facevo solo quello che volevo."

"Uhm ... bene ... quindi farò anche io come mi sentirò di fare, senza dare retta al dottore. Anzi ... magari non lo faccio neppure chiamare ... tanto cosa ne sa lui, è un uomo, mica ha mai partorito ... purtroppo!"

Oddio, forse ho esagerato, io non volevo che Oscar pensasse una cosa simile! Il dottore serve, può sempre capitare qualcosa che non deve capitare!

"Ma no, cosa dici Oscar?! Il dottore dovrà aiutarti! il bambino non potrà venire al mondo da solo!"

"No? E perchè? E poi .. in che senso dovrà aiutarmi. Mica dovrà guardare lì?!" domando iniziando ad agitarmi un poco.

"Ti guarderà e ti toccherà lì. E' inevitabile. Quindi rilassati e non pensare."

"COSA?! NO NO NO NO. Andrè ... mi aiuterai tu! Vedi di farti spiegare da Lassonne cosa dovrai fare. CHIARO?! E non fare quella faccia!"

André ribatte: "Calmati, lo sai che ti starò vicina! Su, dai tranquillizzati ed è meglio che ti riposi, si è fatto davvero tardi."

"Si ... tardi ... Madre, Vi ringrazio per tutte le spiegazioni. Ho ancora una domanda però ... se non siete troppo stanca."

Guardo la strana conversazione tra mia figlia e mio genero, o mio figlio adottivo, anche lui ormai è mio figlio. Povero ragazzo, certe volte mi fa una tenerezza incredibile.

"Dimmi Oscar!"

"Voi ... Voi resterete con me? Potreste ... ecco ... aiutarmi? Ovviamente con Andrè, lui resterà al mio fianco."

"Dimentichi del dottor Lassonne!"

"No no ... non mi dimentico affatto. Lassonne aspetterà fuori dalla porta, entrerà solo, sottolineo solo, se sarà indispensabile! Allora Madre?!"

"Ti sarò vicina come ci sarà Andrè ma sarà il dottore ad occuparsi di te."

"Ma ... Madre ... io ... uff ... ne riparleremo. Perchè io non sono affatto d'accordo!"

"Non devi imbarazzarti, infondo è un evento naturale che avviene a tutte le donne."

"Appunto ... naturale. Che bisogno c'è del dottore? Ma ne riparleremo ... tanto manca ancora un po' ... grazie di tutto Madre, siete ... molto gentile, con me." dico piano, a bassa voce, imbarazzata.

Guardo mio genero e sussurro: "Meglio che vada. Spero che mia figlia si tranquillizzi e capisca che non deve agitarsi in questo modo."

"State tranquilla Madame, ora andremo a riposare anche noi. Grazie di tutto Madame, come sempre siete stata gentilissima."

"Buona notte ragazzi."

Mi alzo dalla poltrona, lascio ancora uno sguardo su mia figlia, vedo Andrè posare un piccolo bacio sulla sua guancia, vicino alle labbra, nell'angolo sinistro. Un piccolo bacio dolce. Quel ragazzo è così dolce, sa come prendere Oscar. Sono certa che la renderà felice.

Vedo Madame lasciare la nostra stanza, guardo mia moglie, è ancora un poco agitata. Le sorrido e sussurro piano, con le mie labbra vicino alle sue: "Ed ora ... lascia che ti aiuti a cambiarti ... e andiamo a riposare anche noi."

"Si .. non so cosa mi stia succedendo negli ultimi giorni ma mi sento sempre molto stanca."

"Credo che sia normale ... la nostra creatura ti porta via energie. Dovresti riposare un po' nel pomeriggio, non trovi?" dico mentre sfilo le scarpe ad Oscar, poi passo alle calze. Piano piano, con dolcezza l'aiuto a sfilarsi tutti gli abiti per indossare la sua camicia da notte.

"Grazie André! Sei tanto premuroso."

"Lo faccio con piacere. Vieni, ora sdraiati. Mi spoglio anche io ed arrivo." dico, anchese in realtà Oscar è così bella ... e sensuale ... anche con quella pancetta. Ma ora è troppo stanca ... e poi di solito il nostro bimbo si muove parecchio ... meglio rimandare certe idee.

_**Il giorno dopo**_

Abbiamo da poco terminato il pranzo, sto passeggiando un poco per il cortile con Andrè, mia madre e mio padre. A quest'ora non fa troppo freddo anche se nell'aria c'è profumo di neve. È molto probabile che a giorni, anzi a ore, ci sarà una bella nevicata.

Vediamo entrare dal cancello una ferma al centro del cortile, guardiamo lo stemma sulla porta, ci rendiamo conto che appartiene ai Costigliole.

"Andrè ... credo che siano i genitori di Elena!"

"Si, sono loro. Andiamo ad accoglierli."

Ci avviciniamo alla carrozza quando vediamo arrivare un valletto, che apre lo sportello.

Mi avvicino ai nostri ospiti con Oscar e dico: "Benvenuti a palazzo Jarjayes!"

Il conte di Costigliole risponde: "Grazie Conte Jarjayes!"

Oscar si avvicina alla contessa e dice: "Bene arrivata Madame, siete la benvenuta!"

"Grazie Contessa!"

Dalla carrozza vediamo scendere un altro ospite.

"Buonasera Signori! Spero di non arrecare disturbo con la mia presenza!"

Vedo uscire dalla carrozza il cugino di Elena, mi avvicino ad André e sussurro: "Prevedo problemi. Non credo che lo zio Armand sarà felice, la loro conoscenza non è stata delle migliori!"

"Già ... ci mancava solo il Barone Bartolomeo!"

"Uff...ma non poteva restarsene a casa?!"

"Oscar, dopo quanto accaduto alla contea non vorrei davvero che Armand e il Barone vengano nuovamente alle mani."

"André, dimentichi che mio zio è un uomo che ha indossato la tonaca per gran parte della sua esistenza…"ribatto decisa e quasi convinta.

"Si, ma rimane pur sempre un uomo, un uomo geloso e innamorato di sua moglie e se il barone dovesse infastidire nuovamente Anna, temo che questa volta nessuno potrà salvare quest'uomo dall'onore ferito di Armand!"

"André, temo davvero che tu abbia ragione ma lo metterò immediatamente al suo posto."

"Cosa intendi fare?"

"Ora lo vedrai!"

"Ti prego Oscar …"

"Tranquillo André, non voglio certo sfidare quest'uomo a duello!"

"Non scherzare, ti prego!"

Oscar mi fa un poco paura, ha una strana luce negli occhi. Ha quella luce biricchina, decisa, intransigente. Quello sguardo che fa presagire solo guai.

"Madame Oscar! Siete ... siete... bellissima! Questa pancia Vi dona molto!" Sento la voce della madre di Elena. Povera me, questa donna è un poco petulante!

Con tono altero rispondo: "GrazieMadame! ... Per quanto riguarda Voi marchese Bartolomeo, Vi invito a non creare problemi, Vi ricordo che siete mio ospitee come tale dovrete comportarvi."

Sorrido e con tono beffardo rispondo: "E' questa l'accoglienza che riservate Voi francesi agli abitanti italici? Madame, permettetemi almeno di salutarvi …"

"Anche se in malo modo ci siamo già saluti!"

"Caspita che accoglienza! Comunque, sono un gentiluomo e come tale mi comporterò. Madame, sono onorato di rivedervi. Vorrei baciarvi la mano ma ho intuito che non lo gradireste affatto …"

"Esatto. Certe smancerie non mi riguardano."

"Che strano, eppure alle dame fa piacere che un nobiluomo si comporti come tale!"

"Avete detto bene, alle donne, non a un soldato quale sono io. Barone,non deve assolutamente ripetersi ciò che è accaduto nella mia contea. Mi sono spiegata?"

"Certo Contessa, sono qui per mia cugina ... e per ammirare tutte le donne che abitano questa casa!"

Sento la voce di questo individuo, le sue parole mi infastidiscono. Lo vedo poi chinarsi, prendere la mia mano e cercare di posare le sue labbra. Ritraggo subito la mano, scandalizzata da questo cascamorto.

"Marchese, forse non mi sono spiegata?! Non permetto a nessuno, eccetto mio marito, di farmi il baciamano.. Prego, venite da questa parte!"

"Come siete difficile Madame! Speravo che la gravidanza Vi addolcisse un poco!"

"Ancora una sola parola, Vi rimetto sulla carrozza e Vi rispedisco nel regno Sabaudo!"

"Vi prego, no. Non vorrei intristire la mia cuginetta a causa di un evento che ormai appartiene al passato."

"Lo spero per Voi Barone."

Ascolto la discussione tra mia moglie e il cugino di Elena, un ospite sgradito ed inopportuno. Ho paura che Oscar si agiti, in effetti ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni. Quel pazzo ha osato fare il baciamano a mia moglie, mia. Meglio che la allontani da qui.

"Vieni Oscar, rientriamo nel palazzo. Inizia a fare freddo. E poi i nostri ospiti saranno stanchi per il viaggio!"

"Si, certo Andrè!" guardo sottecchi la Contessa e dico: "Madame di Castiglione, Vi invito caldamente a richiamare all'ordine Vostro nipote altrimenti mi vedrò costretta a farlo alloggiare in qualche locanda di Parigi. Sapete, non credo che gli convenga, visto che in questo periodo i nobili non sono particolarmente graditi dal popolo."

"Madame, non agitatevi così! Potrebbe fare male alla Vostra creatura. Elena dov'è?!"

"Credo che sia in compagnia delle mie sorelle. Prego da questa parte!" dico facendo strada.

"Grazie Madame. Ditemi, c'è anche Vostra madre?!"

"Si, certo! ... Avrete modo di conoscervi."

"Bene, sono curiosa di conoscere questa donna che Vi ha allevata in maniera così...particolare, direi!"

"Mia madre?! No, Vi sbagliate, sono stata allevata ed educata da mio padre."

"Ma ... di solito le figlie femmine sono appannaggio delle madri! Oh...che strana famiglia!"

"Madame, non so da cosa deduciate che la mia, sia una strana famiglia ma che Vi sia ben chiara una cosa..." il mio pensiero va immediatamente allo zio Claud."Ehmm ... gli abitanti di palazzo Jarjayes sono persone onorabili e rispettabili, nessuno, dico nessuno osa importunare uomini o donne sposate."

"Uhm...siete sicura?! Sapete... mi pare che il Cardinale abbia...come dire...uhm...concepito...quando era ancora Cardinale e Madame era sposata!"

Arresto il passo, guardo negli occhi la donna e con tono severo ribatto: "Madame! Anna è stata costretta ad andare in sposa al Marchese di Saluzzo. E' risaputo a tutti che l'unico uomo di Anna è stato mio zio Armand. Purtroppo per mio zio e per Anna sono stati gli altri a decidere per loro ma adesso è tutto cambiato: Anna e lo zio si sposeranno e vivranno alla luce del sole comeè giusto che sia. Guai, se qualcuno dovesse minare la loro felicità, sarei capace di trapassarlo con la mia lama." Dico guardando il marchese Bartolomeo. "E con questo non voglio più tornare sull'argomento!"

"S...si. Certo Contessa Jarjayes!"

Lo sguardo di questa donna fa paura. Non dubito delle sue parole, anzi. Chissà che carattere avrà sua madre?!

Varchiamo la porta del palazzo quando udiamo la voce di mio padre.

"Conte Bartolomeo ben arrivato! Madame, scusatemi, siete la benvenuta..." guardo il terzo ospite e continuo: "Peccato che non posso dire di Voi la stessa cosa Barone! Spero che durante la Vostra permanenza non avvengano incidenti altrimenti questa volta dovrete vedervela con me."

"Conte Jarjayes! Che accoglienza...vivace direi! State tranquillo...sono qui per la mia cuginetta!"

"E' ciò che volevo sentirvi Barone!"

Il conte di Castiglione con tono imbarazzato dice: "Augustin, suvvia, vedrai che non si ripeterà alcun incidete! Siamo qui per dare in sposa mia figlia a Vostro nipote Victor!"

"Bene, venite, accomodatevi nel salotto giallo. Mia moglie è lì con le mie figlie!" dico deciso.

Peccato che Armand sia nella cappella con la zia! Sarebbe stato meglio se fosse stato qui, ma lui ha promesso che fino al giorno del suo matrimonio avrebbe pregato, con pazienza, penitenza e santità.

Noto che mio nipote guarda con insistenza la contessa Oscar, mi avvicino e dico: "Bartolomeo, ti prego smettila! Mi avevi promesso che non avresti creato problemi!"

"Zia ma io non sto facendo nulla di male…"

"Ma se la stai guardando con insistenza!"

"Ma è di schiena, non se ne accorge mica! … Zia, guardate quanto è bella vista da dietro! Anche se…"

"Se?!"

"Certo che visti da dietro sono strani: sembrano due uomini che si prendono per mano e poi dice che io sarei strano perché corro dietro a tutte le gonnelle impegnate!"

"Taci Bartolomeo!"

"Si si Zia, Vi prometto che non proferirò più parole, almeno fin tanto che ci riuscirò."

"La mia è stata una pessima idea, quella di portarti con noi."

"Ma perché mi dite queste cose? E poi desidero entrare a corte, magari conosco una bella dama a cui donare il mio calore! Ih ih …"

"Zitto sprovveduto!"

Entriamo tutti nell'anticamera nel salottino, dico: "Ci sono le mie figlie, le mie nipoti, mia moglie, Anna con Carlo, Elena con sua zia e Victor, che ormai passa di qua tutti i giorni, e talvolta si ferma anche la notte."

Il conte di Costigliole ribatte: "La notte?! Augustin vorresti dire che tuo nipote si ferma qui a palazzo?"

"Calmati Bartolomeo! Victor è sotto la mia stretta sorveglianza e in quelle rare occasioni che si è fermato qui per trascorrere la notte, ha dormito con me! Quindi stai tranquillo."

"Lo spero Augustin!"

"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa vai a pensare! Su, vieni, avrai l'occasione di conoscere i tuoi futuri consuoceri."

"Sono qui? Sapevano del nostro arrivo?"

"No, è stata solo una coincidenza. Su venite, entriamo nel salone." Dico facendo strada.

Mia madre mi sussurra: "Oh mio piccolo Victor, come sei strano con i capelli corti!"

"Madre, Vi prego non ricominciate."

"Oh bambino mio, temo che quando ti sarai sposato con la tua fidanzata ti chiederà sempre di più, sei davvero sicura di ciò che vuoi fare? Sei ancora in tempo per tirarti indietro."

"Madre, Vi prego …"

"Oh bambino mio, temo per la tua felicità!"

"Vedrete, sarò felice con Elena…"

"Sig … Povero caro!"

Sono in compagnia delle cugine del mio fidanzato Victor quando alzo lo sguardo e vedo i miei genitori fare il loro ingresso nel salone, esclamo: "Madre! Padre! Oh...come sono felice di vedervi!"

"Figlia mia quanto mi sei mancata!" rispondo abbracciandola, poi guardo il suo fidanzato."Oh ma ... Mio caro e futuro genero, cosa avete fatto ai Vostri capelli?"

La contessa Girodelle ribatte: "Ahhhh il mio povero ragazzo! Ha dovuto sacrificare la sua splendida chioma per dare una prova d'amore a Vostra figlia! Bouuuuu..."

"Ah ... Voi siete quindi la contessa de Girodelle? Molto lieta Madame. Però non capisco, Elena ... cosa significa?!"

"Ecco ... vedete Madre, io ... Madre con tutto il rispetto ma è una faccenda che riguarda me e Victor. E poi adesso so che Victor mi ama davvero!" dico guardandolo negli occhi con tutto il mio amore.

Victor ribatte: "Madame ... avete fatto buon viaggio? Mi permettete di presentarvi mia madre, la contessa Madelene Marie Clementine e mio padre, il conte Edmond LouisVictor…" dico tutto fiero e composto.

"Molto lieta Madame! Mi fa piacere conoscervi ma avrei preferito che il mio povero figliolo avesse ancora la sua stupenda chioma! Sig ..."

"Beh ... ricrescerà!"

Interrompo le discussioni delle due future consuocere per presentare mia moglie alla contessa.

"Madame, Vi presento mia moglie, la contessa Marguerite Amèlie Marianne de Jarjayes. La vera regina di questa casa." dico guardando mia moglie, la mia dolcissima sposa.

"Sono felice di conoscervi Madame!"

Sono appena arrivato dalla cappella, ho terminato le mie preghiere pomeridiane, mi sistemo accanto alla mia Anna, guardo il Barone Ludovico, anche lui mi guarda sorride e dice: "Noto con piacere che abbiamo la famiglia al completo!"

"Ancora Voi? A cosa devo il dis ... piacere?!"

Sento la voce di mio fratello Armand, prevendo solo guai, povero me! Per fortuna interviene Marguerite a risolvere la situazione.

"Sarete stanchi per il lungo viaggio, Vi faccio accompagnare nelle Vostre stanze, così potrete riposarvi."

"Si, Madame Marguerite, il viaggio è stato lungo e non possiamo negare di sentirci stanchi." All'improvviso sento la voce di mia sorella: "Bartolomeooooofrateeeello mio! Come staaaaaiiii?!"

"Mia cara sorella! Che piacere vederti! Ti trovo in ottima forma!" rispondo felice di rivedere la mia cara sorella minore.

Abbraccio mio fratello e continuo: "Bartoloooomeooo non puoi immaginare che bella famiglia sia quella dei Jarjeeeeyes! Mia nipote è davvero foooortunata!"

"Ne sono lieto mia cara, dovrai raccontarci tutto, a cominciare dal viaggio! Ma ora scusaci, dobbiamo cambiarci questi abiti polverosi!"

"Si, certo fratello mio! Oh scusami cognata, benvenuta! Ludovico, sono conteeenta che ci sia ancheeetuuu. Vedrai che ti troverai bene. Sai, tra tre giorni prenderemo parte a un ballo a Versaaaailles, magari lì troverai una bella moglie adatta a teeee."

"Oh ... grazie Zia, ma credo di avere già un'idea precisa di chi sarà la mia prossima preda!" dico sorridente.

"Ah ahah ... Ludovico sei il solito furfante! Ah ahah ... Su, nipote, vieni con me, ti accompagno in camera tua."

"Grazie Zia, siete, come sempre, molto gentile. Ma ditemi ... Voi avete già fatto molte vittime, con il Vostro innato fascino!"

"Sig ... purtroppo no. La mia preda preferita non si decide." Rispondo guardando il mio geneeerale.

Sento gli occhi di quella donna addosso, vedo Marguerite oscurarsi un attimo in viso, poi mi si avvicina, mi prende il braccio e mi sorride. Infine aggiunge a gran voce: "Barone, Vostra zia deve cercare le sue prede molto lontane da questo palazzo se ci tiene a vedere il matrimonio di sua nipote!"

"Coffcoff ... Giovanna sorella mia, su andiamo! Accompagnaci nelle nostre stanze. Mia moglie ed io siamo davvero stanchi!"

"Coonpiaceeeere! Veeeniteee, anche tu Ludoviiiico!"

"Andrè ... non credevo che mia madre fosse così tanto gelosa ... e sfacciata!" dico sottovoce.

"Ih ih ... Oscar, mi convinco sempre di più che tu sia un miscuglio tra tuo padre e Madame! Ih ih ..."

"Uhm ... un bel miscuglio mio caro ... ho preso il meglio di entrambi, non trovi?!" sussurro sorridente. "In effetti sono gelosa come mia madre, è inutile negarlo. E forte e fiera come mio padre."

"Si si ... e anche molto bella, la più bella tra tutte le donne che io conosca!"

"Oh ... "sorrido imbarazzata. Andrè ha il potere di farmi arrossire. Però mi fa così piacere sentirlo dire certe cose. "Grazie Andrè ... sei davvero ... gentile."

Sono trascorsi due giorni dall'arrivo dei conti di Costigliole, finalmente questa sera ci sarà la festa per il fidanzamento di Elena e Victor. Ovviamente il tutto è stato organizzato a casa dei conti Girodelle. Nel cortile del mio palazzo ci sono già le carrozze pronte a portarci alla festa, guardo la mia Marguerite mentre finisce di vestirsi. E' bellissima, con indosso un vestito turchese che riprende il colore dei sui occhi, con una scollatura pronunciata, le maniche lunghe, adatte alla stagione ormai fredda. La vedo controllarsi ancora un attimo allo specchio, poi mi passa accanto sorridendo e mi sussurra: "Io sono pronta, andiamo a chiamare Oscar e Andrè?!"

"Co cosa? Cosa hai detto Marguerite?"

"Augustin ma non mi ascolti? Ti ho appena chiesto se dobbiamo passare per la stanza di nostra figlia."

"Figlia? Quale figlia?"

"Di Oscar, Augustin, di Oscar, visto che siamo rimasti solo noi al palazzo e gli altri sono già in giardino pronti per partire!"

"Ah .. si … certo certo … passiamo per la stanza di Oscar! … Strano, eppure è sempre così puntuale!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Prende?! Perché?"

"Augustin non puoi negare che sei strano."  
"Ecco vedi … è che sei così bella stasera che mi hai distratto…"  
"Ah ahah … Ma cosa dici?! Augustin sei sempre stato un adulatore Ah ahah …"

Mi avvicino a mia moglie, l'avvolgo tra le mie braccia e in un sussurro continuo: "Dici che sono un adulatore? Io direi piuttosto che sono sempre stato pazzamente innamorato di te…"

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue e ribatto con voce ammiccante: "Umm … per le tue parole meriti un premo."

"Premio? Dimmi, su avanti parla!"

"Ah ah ah … lo saprai quando saremo tornati dalla festa e adesso su sbrighiamoci, andiamo da nostra figlia!" dico prendendo la mano di mio maritoe trascinandolo con me. Questa sera Augustin è davvero strano!

La mia mano è stretta a quella di mia moglie, la tiro a me, siamo labbra contro labbra e sussurro: " Il suono della tua voce, il tuo incedere elegante, il tuo profumo ... accidenti, devo calmarmi o rischio di cedere a questa meravigliosa tentazione che sei!"

Sorrido felice e bacio mio marito.

"Caro, adesso possiamo andare?"

"Sssiii si ... Marguerite ..." rispondo confuso. "Marguerite, quando torneremo a casa promettimi che sarai mia?!"

"Augustin! Ma cosa dici! Adesso abbiamo una festa a cui partecipare! Non pensare a certe cose…" rispondo sorridendo e posando una lieve carezza sul viso del mio Augustin. Poi lo guardo, gli sistemo un poco lo Jabot ed aggiungo "Ecco, adesso sei perfetto!"

"Oh ti prego ... non toccarmi in questo modo! Emm ... meglio andare!"

"Si ...andiamo caro".

Usciamo dalla stanza, percorriamo un tratto del corridoio e ci fermiamo davanti alla stanza di Oscar.

Busso deciso e domando con voce forte: "Oscar, Andrè, siete pronti? Dobbiamo andare!"

Sono tra le braccia di André quando sento la voce di mio padre fare irruzione nella mia stanza, rispondo: "Si, adesso arriviamo! .. André, è ora di andare."

"Si certo. Oscar, sei davvero sicura di voler indossare abiti maschili?!" domando un poco imbarazzato. "Mi piacerebbe davvero che ogni tanto fossi come tutte le altre donne. Solo ogni tanto, mi basterebbe. Ma infondo sei è così! Ed io ti amo anche per questo."

"Ma io sono come le altre donne. Andrè, forse non ti darò un figlio? E non sono forse le donne a portarli nel ventre?"

"Oscar ... tu sei perfetta, così come sei ... almeno per me. Però mi piacerebbe farti ballare, o darti il braccio, senza che tutti ci guardino male. Ma va bene ugualmente. Andiamo?"

"Oh ecco ... ma io ..."

Sono un poco imbarazzata, André non mi ha mai chiesto di indossare un abito femminile, però capisco che talvolta vorrebbe una moglie come le altre.

"Tu ..." rispondo stringendo un poco mia moglie a me.

Mia moglie ed io siamo dietro la porta, protesto: "Marguerite, possibile che quei due ci facciano aspettare così tanto?"

"Su Augustin ... non agitarti, potrebbe farti male! Sono giovani, appena sposati ... è normale che facciano così!"

"Um... credo che Oscar stia tardando perché è alle prese con il suo abito. Su Marguerite, entra, magari ha bisogno di essere aiutata."

"E va bene Augustin, ora entro." apro piano la porta, mi affaccio e li vedo stretti l'uno all'altra. Tossisco un poco e dico: "Ma ... .Oscar! Possibile che nessun abito fosse di tuo gusto?!"

Mi allontano appena da mio marito e ribatto: "Forse non sto bene? Non Vi piaccio?"

"Oscar ... tu stai sempre bene. Però ... non credi che un abito femminile sarebbe stato più adatto alla circostanza?!" domando sconsolata.

"Allora?! Sto aspettando che mi rispondiate."

"Certo che sei davvero bella, anche se un poco buffa, con questi abiti maschili."

"Madre ... io così mi sento più a mio agio, e poi è così che Andrè si è innamorato di me, quindi va benissimo, vero Andrè?!"

Mio padre ribatte: "Sarà come dici ma sinceramente trovo che sia più adatto se tu indossassi un abito femminile, anche per poter presenziare al fianco di tuo marito."

"Andrè ... a te sto bene così, vero?!" ribatto decisa.

"Ecco ... Vedi Oscar, mi piaci in qualsiasi modo ma ... sinceramente avrei preferito che indossassi un abito femminile per poter fare ingresso con te al mio braccio , comunque se non vuoi rinunciare ai tuoi pantaloni per me va bene."

Le parole di Andrè mi lasciano un poco perplessa, non credevo che lui ci tenesse così tanto a vedermi in abiti femminili. Però così sono molto più a mio agio, anche se ho questo pancione.

Guardo Andrè negli occhi, ha uno sguardo gentile e dolce, non resisto, faccio un bel respiro e rispondo: "Andrè, se davvero ci tieni tanto a vedermi con un abito ... posso cambiarmi. Però sappi che io entrerei al tuo braccio anche vestita così!"

Sorrido, la guardo intensamente e rispondo: "Lo so. Grazie amore mio!"

"Quindi ... vuoi che mi cambi?!" domando in un sussurro.

"Si."

"E sia! Madre, potreste aiutarmi?" dico guardando mia madre. "Ci metterò solo pochi minuti, vedrete!"

Sorrido felice, rispondo: "Si, ma certo mia cara!"

Mio suocero ribatte: "André, aspettiamo di sotto le nostre donne, nel frattempo gustiamoci un dolcetto."

"Si, certo Signore. Oscar, a dopo. Mi raccomando, fai attenzione con le scale."

"Stai tranquillo André, sono ancora agile!Madre, aiutatemi a scegliere l'abito."

"Certo Oscar, andiamo nel guardaroba e cerchiamo un abito che ti piaccia ..." rispondo allegra.

"Madre, noto che siete particolarmente entusiasta!"  
"Certo che lo so. Finalmente mia figlia si decide ad indossare un abito adatto a lei!"

"E' così importante per voi tutti vedermi in abiti femminili?"

"No. Ma ci fa piacere vederti vestita da donna nelle occasioni speciali."

"… Ho capito!" Apro l'armadio, rovisto in tutta fretta, mi soffermo su un abito turchese e dico: "Che ne dite di questo, potrebbe andare?"

"Uhm ... mi pare un poco semplice Oscar, dobbiamo andare ad una festa di fidanzamento. Però se sei contenta così ..."

"Forse non Vi piace?"

"Si, ma avrei voluto che indossassi un abito un poco sfarzoso …"

"Non ci penso nemmeno. E poi nemmeno li ho."

"Ah mia figlia non cambierà mai!"

"E mai cambierò."Sorrido soddisfatta, tiro giù l'abito e ribatto: "Io lo trovo perfetto! Madre, aiutatemi!"

"Certo Oscar, aspetta, lo prendo io!" prendo l'abito dall'armadio, poi cerco un paio di scarpine adatte all'abito, delle calze lunghe, in lana e guardo tra la biancheria e trovo un corsetto leggero e delle coulottes. Niente panier ovviamente, ma alcune sottogonne direi che potrebbero starci bene."Ecco Oscar, ora c'è tutto il necessario, vieni, ti aiuto a togliere i tuoi abiti."

"Faccio da sola, ci riesco." dico avvicinandomi al cassetto della scrivania."  
"Oscar, dove vai?"

"Un attimo madre, prendo lo stiletto."

"Cosa?! Non posso credere che mia figlia voglia nascondere un'arma nel vestito!"

"Si può sapere di cosa Vi meravigliate?"

"Oscar … sei così diversa dalle tue sorelle!"

"Ovvio … sono stata allevata come un uomo! … Ecco, lo indosserò prima di mettermi quel tripudio di stoffe!"

"Oscar non cambierai mai. Su, togliti i tuoi abiti, ma sistemati vicino al camino, non voglio che tu prenda freddo!"

"Madre, prima di essere una donna sono un soldato, e un soldato non abbassa mai la guardia. E poi ricordate quando siamo stati assaliti dai malfattori? Se non fossi stata armata, vi avrebbero ammazzata. E poi, ora più che mai dobbiamo essere previdenti, visto che le strade sono diventate ancora più pericolose. Umm ... a pensarci bene, credo che lascerò lo stiletto..."

"Lascerai lo stiletto? Cosa intendi dire Oscar? Non vorrai portare con te la spada! Non puoi nasconderla sotto al vestito! Oh .. Santo Cielo, sii ragionevole!"

Riapro il cassetto, ripongo lo stiletto e tiro fuori la pistola. "La spada no ... ma questa si. Umm ... credo che stasera imiterò in qualche modo l'imperatrice Carolina. Porterò con me la pistola."

"Oscar! Io ... sono davvero senza parole! Forza, devo metterti il corsetto! Secontinuiamo così ... sarai pronta tra un'ora!"

"Niente corsetto, non lo voglio!"

"Oscar ... il vestito ha bisogno del corsetto, questo è leggero e adatto alla gravidanza. Non stringerà per nulla e metterà in risalto il tuo decoltè! Non vorrai tenere quelle orribili fasce! Non dovresti più indossare quelle cose!"

Rispondo decisa, aiutare mia figlia a indossare un abito è un vero supplizio!

"Non indosserò le fasce ma non voglio nemmeno il corsetto. Il mio petto si regge benissimo anche senza. Madre guardate come è diventato florido."

"Oscar ... ti prego ... sii ragionevole. Hai un gran bel seno, e con la gravidanza è diventato ancora più bello, e necessita di un corsetto. Su questo non transigo. Potrai anche mettere un abito semplice, ma metterai il corsetto! Parola mia!" dico decisa.

"Sig ... e va bene! Ma non stringete troppo, non voglio che la mia creatura soffra ed io non riesca a respirare."

"Ma Oscar, cosa dici! Non farei mai del male a mio nipote! Su, ora infila qui le braccia e voltati che lo allaccio. Ecco ... così va bene?!"

"Direi di si."

"Tranquillizzati, tiro appena il corsetto, solo sulla parte superiore. Questo è un modello senza stecche, solo con delle cuciture, e non serve per creare una vita sottile ma solo per reggere il seno. La pancia rimarrà libera, senza costrizioni."

"Perfetto! Ma prima che mi metta le gonne devo infilare la pistola nella tasca."

"Come vuoi Oscar." dico paziente. Inizio davvero a credere che Andrè sia un vero santo. Ma in fondo Oscar è fatta così!

Infilo la pistola assicurandomi che non si sfili e sussurro: "Ecco fatto ... adesso posso indossare le gonne!"

"Bene ... le ho sistemate qui a terra, entra in mezzo così le sollevo e le aggancio al corsetto, per non stringerle in vita. Dimmi, sei comoda?!"

"Si, va bene! Madre, vorrei portare i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, cosa ne pensate?"

"Ma ... non mi pare appropriato. Almeno lascia che ne raccolga qualcuno, lasciando comunque libera la lunghezza, così vedi!" dico provando a raccogliere solo una piccola parte dei capelli. "Devo dire che sono davvero belli, lunghi e brillanti. Sono però pieni di nodi ..."

"Madre, i miei capelli sono ricci e di conseguenza si annodano. Madre, quelle ciocche sollevate sono più che sufficienti. Vanno bene così."dico allontanandomi.

"Oscar, aspetta. Ti serve un filo di trucco e qualche gioiello. Torna qui subito!" Che fatica! Mi sembra di avere una bambina piccola da inseguire!

"Gioiello? No, grazie, mi bastano gli anelli che mi ha regalato André e riguardo al trucco veramente ..." torno indietro, mi guardo allo specchio e sussurro: "Forse un poco non sarebbe male! ... Madre, aiutatemi, perché io non ne sono capace."

"Siediti, ci penso io. Un poco di cipria ed un filo di colore sulle labbra. Ecco ...con il belletto sulle guance sei perfetta. Però Oscar ... almeno una collana! Ed un braccialetto. Sarebbero perfetti!"

"Non mi servono. Adesso andiamo!"

"E va bene Oscar. Ma prima o poi dovrai convincerti. Dimmi, le scarpine sono comode? Sai ... durante le mie gravidanze ho avuto qualche problema con le scarpe…"

"Ma quale scarpine! Madre, io indosserò le scarpe di sempre! ... Certo,queste che indosso non si intonano al colore del vestito ma ne ho un paio del colore dell'abito." dico tirandole fuori dall'armadio. "Eccole qua! Queste si che non mi daranno alcun problema!"

"COSA?! Oscar, quelle sono scarpe maschili, non vanno bene! Sii ragionevole e metti le scarpine che ho scelto per te!" uff ... che fatica vestire mia figlia, ci vuole una pazienza infinita!

Mi libero delle mie scarpe e infilo quelle del colore che si intonano al mio abito e dico: "Sono perfette altro che quelle cosine orribili che voi altre indossate! Madre, dovreste provarle, così mi darete ragione."

Alzo gli occhi al soffitto, sconfitta dal carattere di mia figlia. E pazienza, tanto sotto al vestito non si vedranno per nulla. Povero Andrè, un vero santo. "E sia, andiamo di sotto, ci abbiamo messo ben più del previsto! Come succede a tutte le donne!" dico sorridendo mentre vedo l'anello che Andrè le ha regalato per il fidanzamento brillare sul dito di mia figlia.

Il Generale ed io siamo di sotto mentre sorseggiano del liquore, gli domando: "Signore, domani andremo al ballo che si terrà a Versailles, volete davvero che Madame Battista venga con noi? Sperate davvero che trovi marito?"

"Certo Andrè! Non la sopporto davvero più. L'altra sera mi è quasi saltata addosso! Devo liberarmi di lei, ad ogni costo. E sappi che ho già in mente qualche candidato ..."

"Lo conosco?"

"Beh ... credo che tu conosca tutti i nobili che frequentano Versailles! Io sto pensando al marchese di Beaumont ... anziano il giusto, tranquillo e pacifico. Oppure al Generale de Villeneuve, ha circa la mia età, prestante e piuttosto ... allegro. Vedovo ormai da tanti anni ... due ottimi partiti per madame Battista, non trovi?!"

"Signore, conoscendo i gusti di Madame Battista credo che il primo sia troppo noioso mentre il secondo direi che è perfetto."

"Bene ... allora proveremo con il secondo! Andrè, dovrai aiutarmi!"

"Aiutarvi?! E come?"

"Beh ... dovremo convincere Madame che Villeneuve è adatto a lei! Mi pare ovvio!"

"Spero davvero che ci riusciate! Anch'io voglio che lascino al più presto il palazzo, così Armandina andrà via con la sua , spesso mi ritrovo con il suo sguardo addosso, ovviamente lo fa quando Oscar non è con me."

"Uff ... speriamo che se ne vadano in fretta. Qui sono a rischio ben due matrimoni ... e la mia discendenza! Uff ... ma quanto ci mette Oscar a cambiarsi?! Ma anche tu ragazzo, non potevi dirglielo prima di vestirsi da donna?!"

"Generale, non imporrò mai a mia moglie come vestirsi. Certo ho espresso un mio desiderio e lei ha voluto accontentarmi ed io ne sono davvero felice!" dico mentre vedo arrivare mia moglie accompagnata da sua madre.

"André, sono pronta! Hai preso con te la spada o la pistola?"

"Oscar ... sei bellissima."

"Grazie Andrè ma ti ho fatto una domanda. Allora, hai preso con te le armi?"

" Stai tranquilla ho con me la spada ... e per sicurezza metteremo anche al tua in carrozza ... non si sa mai!" rispondo ammirando mia moglie, è così bella con questo abito turchese largo senza essere eccessivo, sobrio, con una scollatura quadrata e le maniche lunghe, con le punte che si muovono ad ogni gesto delle mani. E' bellissima, e poi mi sorride felice!

"Perfetto ... ora mi sento sicura! Padre, ovviamente anche Voi siete armato, vero?"

"Certo Oscar, stai tranquilla. E poi con noi ci sono anche Alain e Gerard. Anzi Oscar, vuoi dire tu a Gerard di trasferirsi qui con sua moglie? Ovviamente anche lei sarà occupata qui a palazzo!"

"Si, certo Padre! Sono davvero contenta della Vostra decisione."

"Bene, allora possiamo andare. I conti di Costigliole sono già usciti e anche le tue sorelle!"

"Volete dire che siamo gli unici rimasti a palazzo?"

"Beh ... parte i figli più piccoli delle tue sorelle ... si, Oscar, perchè?!"

"Dato la situazione, spero che siano arrivati sani e salvi. Meglio andare!"

"Andiamo ... Marguerite, vieni, metti la mantella ... e magari prendi uno stiletto anche tu ... non si sa mai!"

"Lo stiletto?! Ma Augustin cosa dici?!"

"Madre, mio padre ha ragione! ... Ecco prendete il mio!" dico porgendo lo stiletto. "Credevate davvero che ci avrei rinunciato?"

"Oscar ... " dico sconsolata. Poi sorrido e penso che lei è felice così, ed io non ho motivo di giudicarla o lamentarmi. "E va bene, grazie. Lo metterò nella tasca del mantello."

Con un mezzo sorriso sussurro: "Possiamo andare! André adesso puoi anche porgermi il braccio."

"Prima copriti bene con la mantella, non puoi rischiare di ammalarti! Ecco ... così, lascia che te la allacci." dico mentre poso la mantella sulle spalle di mia moglie, prendo i nastri per legarla e sistemo il tutto. E' davvero bella ... anzi molto più che bella.

Usciamo dal palazzo e raggiungiamo la carrozza, Alain è già pronto ad aprire la porta e farci salire, mentre Gerard siede a cassetta.

Prima di salire sulla vettura, tiro su lo sguardo, dico al mio ex soldato: "Gerard, da domani palazzo Jarjayes sarà la tua casa, ovviamente porterai con te Alizée, sono sicura che Vi troverete bene con noi."

"Come? Davvero Comandante? Possiamo trasferirci qui da Voi?!"Rispondo felice. In questa casa i servi sono trattati bene, c'è cibo per tutti, abiti, e la paga è buona. Sono davvero strani per essere dei nobili!

"Si, certo!"

"Grazie Comandante, siete davvero gentile con noi! Mia moglie ... sarà al Vostro servizio?"

"Si, troveremo qualcosa da farle fare. Gerard, ho saputo che avrà un bambino ..."

"Si … anche noi diverremo genitori. Sono davvero felice Comandante!"

"Mi fa piacere Gerard! Ovviamente tua moglie al momento non dovrà occuparsi di nulla a meno che non lo vorrà."

"Davvero Comandante? Ma ... lei di sicuro vorrà rendersi utile! Ora lavora ... credo che vorrà continuare a fare qualcosa!"

"Finché se la sentirà, per me va bene! E adesso partiamo, i conti Girodelle ci stanno aspettando."

"Sissignore! Subito!" dico allegro.

_**Nel salone palazzo Jarjayes**_

_**Generale:**_"Hic … Hic … "

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, siete ubriaco o sbaglio?"

_**Generale:**_"Tutta colpa Vostra Arpie … Hic … hic …"

_**Terry: **_"Nostra?! Ma come, Voi Vi ubriacate e la colpa sarebbe nostra?"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … certo … di chi altri se no? … Non è stata vostra l'idea di dare una festa al mio palazzo per festeggiare il duecentesimo capitolo? Hic …"

_**Aizram: **_"E con questo? Siete Voi che avete alzato il gomito, non noi!"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … Hic … Ohi ohi che gran mal di testa! Hic …"

_**Terry: **_"Mi sembrate Alain…"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, ma lui si è ubriacato perché ha visto sua moglie in preda alle doglie ma il Generale perché ha bevuto così tanto?"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … hic…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Oh Augustin, non dovevi eccedere in questo modo!"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … hic … mia cara e dolce Marguerite … come sei bella! Hic … sento ancora il tuo profumo che ho annusato nel capitolo … hic …"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Generale, sarete anche ubriaco ma siete sempre un galaaaantuono. Ditemi, non sono bellaaa anche iooo?"

_**Generale:**_"No. Hic …. Soloooo la mia Marguerite è bella! Hic … hicc…"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, il generale sarà anche ubriaco ma con la pom pom è irremovibile."

_**Terry: **_"Vero … però dobbiamo presentargli un altro lettore, credi che riuscirà a fare gli onori di casa?"

_**Aizram: **_"Proviamo! …. Generale…"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … presente Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma lo sapete che abbiamo un nuovo lettore che segue la nostra storia?"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … davvero? E di chi si tratta?"

_**Aizram: **_" Monsieur Exozono …."

_**Generale:**_"Hic … hic … Benvenuta tra noi donzella! Sono felice di ospitarvi al mio palazzo! Hic hic …"

_**Exozono: **_"Egregio generale jarjayes, la ringrazio della risposta ma ritengo doveroso precisarle che sono un "monsieur" non una "mademoiselle"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … hic … Si … certo Monsieur … Hic … Se c'è stato un errore è per colpa delle Arpie, non mia! Hic …"

_**Terry: **_"Nostra?! Ma insomma!"

_**Generale:**_"Si! Hic … chi ha deciso di rendermi ubriaco? VOI!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco ci risiamo, la colpa è sempre delle Autrici!"

_**Generale:**_"Ovvio! Hic … Monsieur Exozono ditemi, come siete approdato in questa … hic … assurda storia? Non vi siete spaventato nel vedere che siamo arrivati al duecentesimo capitolo? Hic … anzi, hic .. con quello di stasera siamo arrivato al …. Quanti sono Arpie? Sapete, ormai non li conto nemmeno più! Hic …"

_**Terry: **_"Duecento e uno Signore!"

_**Generale:**_"Ahhh si … duecento uno …Monsieur, prego interloquite con me!"

_**Exozono:**_ "Generale, finora la trama è davvero divertente; sarà interessante leggere i 200 capitoli."

_**Generale:**_"Hic … forse la troverete interessante ma … ahimè… sono sicuro che Vi divertirete … hic … nemmeno immaginate quante scivolate e spostamenti di parrucche che leggerete … ovviamente tutte a mio carico … hic …"

_**Exozono: **_"Si, ho notato che si tratta di una storia particolare ma la cosa che mi ha particolarmente incuriosito è che Oscar si sposerà con Andrè!Devo dire che tra tutte le versioni del generale Jarjejes questa è davvero la migliore a mio avviso finora: ha anche di pazzia che mi piace …"

_**Generale:**_"Un momento Monsieur, andiamo con ordine. Primo, sono felice che approviate i miei piani, visto che ho bisogno urgentemente di un erede … hic … e secondo … hic … non sono pazzo, sono semplicemente uno stratega e come tale mi comporto con la mia famiglia. Devo assicurarmi che tutto sia al suo posto! … Hic …. E pensare che io voglio solo il mio François! ARPIE…"

_**Terry: **_"Non urlate!"

_**Aizram: **_"Cosa succede?"

_**Generale:**_"Siamo al ducento e … un …. Capitolo e non ho ancora avuto il mio erede! Ahhhh questa si, che è una vera ingiustizia della vita! Hic …."

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre! Basta fare la vittima! Possibile che dobbiate fare tutte queste scene?"

_**Oscar: **_"Joséphine, molto probabilmente nostro padre risente dell'età avanzata …"

_**Generale:**_"Ma cosa dici sfacciata?! Hic …"

_**Exozono: **_"Oscar hai ragione! Anche secondo me, il Generale risente dell'età avanzata."

_**Generale:**_"Monsieur ma cosa dite?"

_**Exozono: **_"Io cosa dico? E Voi?! Ho letto i primi capitoli e mi è bastato per capire come la pensa …"

_**Generale:**_"A cosa Vi riferite? Hic …"

_**Exozono: **_"Ma che razza di discorsi sono da fare al proprio genero? Vorreste davvero portare André dal dottore ma per fare cosa?"

_**Generale:**_"Ma per vedere se è in grado di funzionare, mi sembra ovvio! Hic …"

_**Oscar: **_"PADRE!"

_**André: **_"Calmati Oscar, non vedi che tuo padre è ubriaco?"

_**Oscar: **_"Si .. ma … André ma lo senti che discorsi sta facendo?"

_**André: **_"Si, ma devi considerare che tuo padre è ubriaco …"

_**Exozono: **_"Dunque Generale, ho dedotto che siete fissato con la faccenda degli eredi."

_**Generale:**_"Fissato dite?! A me serve François per portare avanti la mia discendenza! Hic …"

_**Aizram:**_"E' inutile discutere con il Generale, ormai il suo è un chiodo fisso."

_**Ruzzola:**_"Autrici…"

_**Terry: **_"Dicci Ruzzola!"

_**Ruzzola: **_"Grazie per avermi messo nel siparietto mi ha commossa, grazie"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma ti pare?! Sei la benvenuta! Anzi, speriamo davvero che tu ne faccia parte in ogni capitolo."

_**Ruzzola: **_"Grazie!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Fermi tutti! Ci sono anch'io!"

_**Generale:**_"Hic … hic … un'altra donzella … credo … Hic … ma in che modo siete vestita? Hic … forse saranno i fumi dell'alcool! … Oh Marguerite, sono davvero ubriaco!"

_**Marguerite: **_"No no caro, hai visto bene. La donzella è vestita in modo diverso dalle dame del suo secolo …"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Infatti Madame! Sbuco fuori da un palco ricoperta da fumo scenico con una chitarra elettrica in mano . Okay , dudes , non posso credere che lo sto facendo , ma non ce la facevo più . Quindi here's Dreamereby , guys o solo Reby nel caso."

_**Generale:**_"Dunque Madame il Vostro nome è Reby?"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Esatto! … Adoro tutti qui ! È stato un capitolo eccezionale. Grande zio Generale che hai fatto il regalo più figo in assoluto per la nostra Ozzy , che come me spacca con i pantaloni e tutto il resto!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin hai sentito? Madame è tua nipote!?"

_**Generale:**_"Ecco … io … hic … non credo, forse sono troppo ubriaco per ricordarlo …"

_**Marguerite: **_" Dimmi, non sarà forse la figlia dello zio Claude?"

_**Generale:**_"Può darsi! Ma non comprendo molto il suo linguaggio, Marguerite lasciami ascoltare cosa dice!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ " Ozzy , in tutti i modi e in ogni aspetto sei Rock'N'Roll."

_**Oscar: **_"Oh … io non capisco cosa vogliate dire Madame…"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Bene, vuol dire che darò un concerto qui."

_**Oscar: **_"Concerto? Cos'è un concerto?"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Lo capirete tutti quando avremo concluso con il siparietto, ora però vorrei parlare della Royal Gang. Carolina , sis...IO TI STIMO ! Finalmente con l'aiuto di Ozzy, per carità, sei riuscita a convincere quella mezza sega di tua sorella a cacciare quella sporca bitch dalla corte."

_**Carolina: **_"Ih ih … Piccirrè, la Polignac avrà quello che si merita, ovviamente ho faticato non poco per convincere … come avete detto Voi: quella mezza sega di mia sorella. Ih ih … però il merito non va solo a me ma anche chille pourc du conte di Fessen, al nostro simpatico Giggino e alla Comandante. E si, è merito della biondina ca mia sorella si è convinta!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Con tutto il rispetto Carolina ma il mio preferito è Big Gigi…"

_**Carolina: **_"Ahhh si, Giggì je simpatico assaje!"

_**Giggino: **_"Coff .. coff … Madame Rebby, siete davvero sicura che io sia il Vostro personaggio preferito?"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Ci puoi giurare. Forse non te lo dice nessuno, ma tu sei il vero eroe qui, quello che spacca di più, bro ! Come on , non hai niente a che fare con quel fesso dell'Ikea ih ih , anzi , sei meglio."

_**Giggino: **_"Oh ma … mi fate arrossire … grazie Madame!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ " Mi associo. Giggino il fabbro sei unico!"

_**Giggino: **_"Oh io … veramente … grazie mesdames!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ " Però , sapendo che alla Toni piacciono solo i " bellocci ", sono disposta a fare una cosa: ti va di diventare una rockstar?"

_**Giggino: **_"Cosa? Rockstar?!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Tranquillo Gigì, tu accetta al resto ci penso io, fidati!"

_**Giggino: **_"Si … si … mi fido …"

_**Dreamereby:**_ " Trust me, bro che non esiste nulla di più figo. Anche Al , dudes , mi ha fatto scassare, potevate invitarmi a sta' rimpatriata alcolica , dudes."

_**Generale: **_"Hic … prego madame nipote, bevete! Vi assicuro che è il miglior vino di cui dispongono le cantine Jarjayes."

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Dai qua zio, grazie! …. Umm … buonissimo! Così salirò sul palco più allegra del solito!"

_**Alain: **_"Hic …. Gerard, io sono ancora mezzo ubriaco ma ammetto che questa nuova lettrice è davvero simpatica."

_**Gerard: **_"Ih ih … Anch'io la trovo molto divertente Alain!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Bravissime le Arpie per non aver fatto mancare nulla! Rock On"

_**Arpie: **_"Grazie!"

_**Sonia:**_ "Mi congratulo con voi Arpie per il duecentesimo capitolo."

_**Monica:**_ "Mi associo."

_**Virginia:**_ "Complimenti!"

_**Terry:**_"Grazie a tutti…"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo davvero commosse."

_**Elena:**_ "Troppo forte !"

_**Monica:**_ "Siete fortissimi famiglia Jarjayes!"

_**Generale:**_"Emmm...vi ringrazio belle dame ..."

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN! Marito farfallone, prendi!"

_**Generale:**_"Aiutooo... ma perché mi prendi ad ombrellate? Io non ho fatto nulla..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Ti sbagli, non solo mi hai lasciato bruscamente dopo... em.. capito ma hai anche origliato! Come se non bastasse fai anche il cascamorto con le lettrici!"

_**Generale:**_"No no … non è vero!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Auuuuguuustinnn perché non fate il cascamorto anche con me?"

_**Marguerite: **_"TACETE GALLINACCIO SPELLACCHIATO! Prendete questo!"

_**Madame pom pom: **_"Ahioo Madame che male! Ora picchiate anche me con il parasole?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Certo! Non dovete più importunare mio marito, chiaro?"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite fermati! … Oh è proprio la moglie adatta a un Generale!"

_**Manuela:**_ "Complimenti ragazze! Bel capitolo, divertente come sempre!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grazie madame..."

_**Terry: **_"Ma è mai possibile che ci siate sempre voi di mezzo?!

_**Generale:**_ "Ovvio! Arpie, i guai sono miei e anche la gloria. Vi ringrazio ancora madame!"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN!"

_**Elektra:**_ "In questo capitolo "le 2 arpie" non se la sono presa con voi, peccato, volevo farmi tante risate sulle vostre cadute."

_**Generale:**_ "Tigre ma dico ... è mia possibile che ce l'abbiate sempre con me?! Spostate le Vostre attenzioni su Armand, Sassoin, mia zia... ma lasciatemi tranquillo sulla mia poltrona."

_**Elektra:**_ "Mai, siete voi il mio bersaglio preferito. PENTITI, PENTITI Ih ih …"

_**Generale:**_ "ARG...TIGRE IRRIVERENTE!"

_**Elektra: **_"Non siete contento che mi fate ridere? Anche se ora si sono aggiunti Alain, e anche André, con la paura della pancia di Oscar. Arpie continuate così ihih lo ammetto, mi sto divertendo moltissimo, ma solo perché avete preso altri di mira ihih…"

_**Virginia: "**_Carissimo Generale...Non si lascia sola una donna subito dopo...non è romantico e neanche giusto. Augustin fatevi perdonare da Madame e da noi tutte, dovete fare ammenda ...PENTITEVI..."

_**Generale:**_ "Madame perdonatemi ma sono dovuto correre a controllare cosa stesse accadendo! Mia moglie mi perdonerà!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Niente affatto Augustin! Che non si ripeta più."

_**Generale**_: "Sssi si va va bene mia cara…"

_**Clodda:**_"Hahahahah, Oscar siete davvero un genio!"

_**Oscar: **_"A cosa Vi riferite Madame?"

_**Clodda:**_ "Al fatto di aver proposto almeno con la fantasia di far covare André! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar:**_ "Madame, forse André non sarebbe perfetto per covare?"

_**Clodda:**_ "Si si … Ah ah ah …"

_**Australia:**_ "Cosi Oscarina può tranquillamente avere Sophie senza ulteriore stress, che già c'è tuo padre.:.. che sta sclerando. Andre'! Ripigliati ti prego ahah per non parlare della palla al piede di te, vecchio scimunito!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, vorrei che Vi rivolgeste a me con il dovuto rispetto."

_**Australia:**_ "Ti chiamo come mi pare!"

_**Generale: **_"Arg…"

_**Australia: **_" Uff, sta figliola non ha scampo aha. Mhh, beh forse no! Ihihih mi son appena ricordata che tu, vecchio pazzo, ti sei.. come dire... offerto di prendere in mano la caserma di tua figlia... con Maribeau e seguito.. ahaha ce ne saranno delle belle! E cerca di trattare gli uomini di Oscar con rispetto! Se lo meritano!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia se non l'avete ancora capito, io tratto con dovuto rispetto a tutti coloro che lo meritano."

_**Australia:**_ "Vedremo, vecchio scimunito!... Maribeau, anche TUO Nipote (opss).. beh, fallo pure fuori che tanto a noi non interessa ahaha Oppure.. che so, costringilo in matrimonio con madame pompom e cosi ... ti liberi di 2 piccioni con 1 fava... se poi metti come ... diciamo "regalo di nozze" per gli sposi... Armandina... te li levi di torno tutti e tre in una volta!"

_**Generale: **_"A madame pom pom ho già trovato un candidato: la porterò a Versailles e le farò conoscere un uomo adatto a lei."

_**Australia:**_ " Ahaha sei geniale, ma io sono meglio di te, vecchio scimunito! Ahaha…"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Oscar, ammetto che non ho smesso mai di ridire, temevo davvero di non farcela."

_**Oscar: **_"Io davvero non capisco. Ma vi è tanto difficile immaginare il mio André covare? .. Beh se fosse un volatile ovviamente!"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"Su André, sto scherzando! Ih ih …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Ah ah ah … Oscar, riguardo Bouillè, è mancato poco che ti corteggiasse…"

_**Oscar: **_"Già ed è mancato poco che gli dicessi in faccia che è un buffone."

_**Lupen:**_ "Sabrina finalmente hai avuto il tuo bebè, ma Alain l'ha combinata grossa : prima è svenuto,poi si è pure ubriacato insieme a quei buoni a nulla dei generi del generale!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Già, certo non mi sarei mai aspettato una reazione tale da parte di mio marito!"

_**Alain: **_"Ti prego Sabrina non avercela con me! … Ecco io non volevo …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Ah ah ah … Però il colpo di grazia nel capitolo l'ha dato Alain: è entrato nella sua camera, è svenuto, è stato portato via di peso, si è ubriacato e infine ha dato uno spettacolo in chiesa e non solo, a dir poco epico."

_**Elektra:**_ "Epico? Solo epico Cleo?! Alain sei svenuto. Anche tu sei diventato come Maxim."

_**Alain: **_"Ma io non ho capito più nulla …"

_**Katia:**_ "Alain si è ubriacato poveraccio!"

_**Alain: **_"Mesdames, ma perché infierite?! Certo, lo so bene che ho fatto una magra figura! Sig …"

_**Generale: **_"Sassoin, al prossimo figlio mi occuperò di te."

_**Alain: **_"Gra grazie Signore!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Alain diventi padre e svieni, gli altri uomini ti portano a ubriacarsi e, poi, la Badessa trascina tutti in cappella a che, alla fine, l'unico che si pentirà sarà il Generale... di essere nato!"

_**Generale: **_"Oh Madame! Se fossero solo questi i miei problemi! Vedrete, accadrà di peggio! Sig …"

_**Australia: "**_Ahaha certo, un carattere che è meglio perderlo che trovarlo! Pure come badessa non la vorrei... poi l'aver trascinato il mio tesoruccio e i suoi... nipoti acquisiti in chiesa per..."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"Pentirsi Madamigella!"

_**Australia: **_"Pentirsi perché? Suvvia, signori, signore e ... Gentil Arpie! Che altro possono far sti poveri diavoli? Ahaha han provato a fare i .. bravi ihihih ma e più forte di loro.. tra tutti scegliere non saprei... ma naturalmente posso solo esser clemente col mio tesoro... Diciamo che, ehm, dopo l'esperienza un po', come dire, forte del parto... in qualche modo doveva riprendersi... certo, meno male che son le donne a partorire altrimenti... ahahah nessuno farebbe più figli per non sentire dolore.. ahaha le comiche, giuro!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ben detto Australia! Certo che se dovevate partorire voi uomini, ci saremmo estinti da ubriaco sei ancora più spassoso Alain. Certo che ne hai dette di stupidate, sotto i fumi del alcol."

_**Australia:**_ "Comunque vecchiaccio, per una misera volta hai ragione: colpa dei tuoi inetti generi se anche il mio caro Alain è stato trascinato come una povera anima riluttante dalla gufa odiata che ormai non sopporto manco di sentir nominata piu'! Ahh, che voce e che presenza sgradevole! Vi prego, come vostra seguace n 1 imploro la vostra clemenza autrici: liberatemi da lei senza dover aspettare sto benedetto matrimonio... vi pregggggo! Altrimenti, che so... fatele bere tea bollente e si scotta, cosi non può più parlare, cioe', volevo dire... starnazzare! Ha tirato fuori pure la santa o quasi e pia quasi ihih di Anna... ed è tutto un dire. Guardate, lei servirebbe per insegnare alla Polignac na bella lezione. Perche' non sfruttarla al riguardo? Cosi tutti noi e personaggi! Ci liberiamo di lei per un po'... ahahaha a me sembra geniale come piano! "

_**Aizram:**_ "Umm … vedremo cosa Terry ed io ci ingegneremo di fare!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ora vedremo che cosa combinerà André di fronte alla nascita di sua figlia,speriamo non faccia come il suo caro amico!"

_**Oscar: **_"Niente affatto! Mio marito dovrà aiutarmi a far nascere Sophie. E poi André è sempre stato al mio fianco, non può certo lasciarmi sola in un momento simile! Vero André?"

_**André: **_"Si .. si … certo Oscar … sarà come tu vorrai."

_**Oscar: **_"Sentito Madame Lupen? Andrè non si ubriacherà e tanto meno sverrà altrimenti sarei capace di prolungare i famosi tre mesi di astinenza."

_**Generale: **_"NOOOO Ma cosa dici?! André, sappi che nonostante la mia convinzione che partorire è cosa da donne, ti ordino di assistere alla nascita della piccola Sophie."

_**André: **_"Signore, me lo chiedete perché temente che Oscar mi mandi davvero nella stanza degli ospiti?"

_**Generale: **_"Esatto! Io voglio quanto prima il mio François, chiaro?!"

_**Oscar: **_"Ih ih … Sentito André?! Anche mio padre ti autorizza ad assistermi durante il parto Ih ih …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Arpie, ho notato che state scrivendo l'inizio di Avventura ovvero dallo strappo in poi. Bravissime, mi fate trascorrere un'ora di lettura in allegria."

_**Lupen:**_ "Siete sempre grandissime ragazze,piene di idee divertenti per questa bellissima storia,che mi tiene tanta compagnia e mi mette di buonumore."

_**Terry: **_"Grazie a voi per seguire le nostre storie."

_**Lupen:**_ " Generale siete stato magnifico!"

_**Generale: **_"Io Madame?! Cosa ho mai fatto per meritarmi un simile appellativo?"

_**Lupen:**_"Avete fatto un regalo davvero gradito ad Oscar! Una bella divisa nuova,adatta alle sue condizioni,ci voleva proprio per la nostra bella bionda!"

_**Generale: **_"Beh, mia figlia è un soldato come me, quindi sapevo che l'avrebbe fatta piacere ricevere la nuova divisa. Però anche con il pancione fa la sua bella figura."

_**Lupen:**_"Ovvio! Oscar è bellissima con qualsiasi cosa che indossi."

_**Laura: "**_Generale le faccio i miei complimenti per il delizioso regalo fatto ad Oscar e visto che adesso ha due compagnie da gestire dia una sonora lezione al lu puorc."

_**Generale:**_ "Potete giurarci madame!

_**Agrifoglio:**_"Beh in questo duecentesimo capitolo, Oscar riceve in dono una divisa pré maman nuova di zecca, ma va in congedo temporaneo mentre il Generale si occuperà dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana al posto di lei."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, credo che sarà un compito arduo soprattutto che in caserma dovrò educare quell'imbecille di Maribeau."

_**Agrifoglio:**_" Maribeau è stato degradato e destinato proprio in quella caserma. Francamente, avrei preferito un'altra destinazione perché, così, ci saranno soltanto guai."

_**Generale: **_"Infatti, anch'io prevedo guai Madame! Ho due eserciti da gestire ed è per questo che ho deciso che Alain mi affiancherà."

_**Alain: **_"Povero me, e pensare che volevo stare lontano dalla caserma!"

_**Generale: **_"Animo Sassoin! A breve lascerò anch'io l'esercito per fuggire nel bel paese."

_**Alain: **_"Speriamo bene! Ma Generale, in tutta confidenza ditemi, cos'è che Vi farà convincere a lasciare la Francia?"

_**Generale: **_"Ecco … vedi, accadrà un fatto molto grave che mi farà decidere di lasciare il nostro paese."

_**Alain: **_"Non potete anticipare null'altro?"

_**Generale: **_"Null'altro! Le Arpie non me lo consentono."

_**Alain: **_"E va bene!"

_**Antonella:"**_ Aizram, Terry, grazie per queste letture e poi voglio dire che Re Giggino è davvero simpatico e affascinante. Sono contenta che gli abbiate dato un ruolo tanto simpatico."

_**Giggino: **_"Madame, sono re Giggino di Francia ..."

_**Antonella:**_"Ma che onore Maestà!"

_**Giggino: **_"Em... madame Terry è stata davvero gentile a raffigurarmi tanto affascinante evidentemente stamattina mi avrà confuso con il conte di Fersen ma non importa vi risponderò comunque.

Innanzitutto vi ringrazio di aver pensato a me e non al Generale Jarjayes, mi ritengo soddisfatto che le Arpie mi abbiano dato voce in questa storia e poi... Madame Antonella non sarò un buon re ma avete visto che bravo fabbro che sono? Sono contento che mia cognata Carolina sia soddisfatta per le mie serrature. Eh si, sono diventato davvero bravo."

_**Australia:**_ "Insommmaaaa! Giggino diventare come Fessen?"

_**Giggino:**_ "Ecco io … però .."

"Però niente! Ao', ma sei straripata di cervello Antonie'? Ahah basta l'originale te l'assicuro! Una capra tosta basta e avanza! Ihihu Vala', tanto Caroli' ha ragione, non cambierebbe comunque nulla per te, quindi... statte bona e... cerca di limitare i danni... l'unica idea interessante che hai avuto fin'ora... è stato di mandare Maribeau da Oscar... ahaha il ridere quando scoprirà chi comanda il tutto ora... suo zio! Ahaha il padre della "cugina stallona"... sempre più divertente sta cosa!"

_**Maria Antonietta: **_"Proprio perché quello scellerato si è permesso di additare in questo modo alla mia amica Oscar ho deciso di declassarlo a soldato semplice e mandarlo tra i soldati della guardia."

_**Australia: **_" Chissa i soldati che combineranno quando scopriranno quello che volevi fare a Oscarina ihihih.."

_**Elektra:**_ "Miccetta corta, hai sentito? Ora sei un semplice soldato, ma la Regina doveva tenerti per sempre, a pulire le stalle reali."

_**Maribeau: **_"Sig… mi è successo di peggio: sono finito tra 50 zotici e scanzonati soldati! Spero almeno che nella mia branda non ci siano pidocchi."

_**Charles: **_"Tranquillo Maribuer, ti assicuro che i letti e gli alloggi sono puliti."

_**Maribuer: **_"Puff .. meno male!"

_**Elektra :**_"Armand, ho bisogno di scambiare due parole con te."

_**Armand: **_"Prego Madame!"

_**Elektra :**_ "Pur di salvarti dal duello, che tanto ci aveva già pensato l'astuzia di Oscar con l'aiuto dei suoi soldati, hai fatto voto di castità fino al matrimonio, ora è Anna che non ha pazienza di aspettare…"

_**Katia:**_ " Complimenti Autrici, però poverino aspettare fino al matrimonio!"

_**Armand: **_"Madame Tigre, Madame Katia, ho fatto un voto e da buon cristiano devo rispettarlo. Riguardo alla mia promessa sposa … beh … ha capito. Vero Anna?"

_**Anna: **_"No, che non ho capito! Ma non posso fare altro che rispettarti infondo sono cosciente di aver scelto un uomo timorato di Dio!"

_**Armand: **_"Anna…"

_**Australia:**_ "Anna ha ragione! Qui proprio ci sta a pennello il motto della vecchia gufa " PENTITIIII" ihihih. Ah, e parlando di sta cornacchia stressante... solo lei poteva metter in testa sta stupida idea del voto ehhhh no, cara "arpia" Aizram, non è colpa mia... ste idee IO del non fare... esercizio fisico non le do mai... colpa vostra che siete... maliziose! Ahaha!.. E dell astinenza prima del matrimonio... uff! Non vedo l ora arrivi il santo giorno- perchè significhera che ci lascerà x sempre! Liberrrri!"

_**Armand: **_"Ne siete davvero sicura Madamigella? Sinceramente io non ci spero più."

_**Generale: **_"Animo, animo fratello! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Augustin!"

_**Elektra:**_"André adesso tocca a te."

_**André: **_"Dite Tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_"Non è Che stai diventando una mammoletta come Maxim? Come puoi essere così spaventato dalla pancia di Oscar. È una cosa normale che Sophie si muova, vuol dire che sta bene."

_**André: **_"Si, però … che impressione! E poi è così strano!"

_**Oscar: **_"André possibile che tu reagisca in questo modo?! Ed io cosa doveri dire, visto che la sento scalciare per tutto il giorno?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Cara Oscarina, pero' devi finirla di aver la... puzza sotto il naso.. Gennari', poraccio, mica e' colpa sua... deve in .. qualche modo... liberarsi dei gas etc. no? Mica puo' tenerli dentro.. ahaha e cosi fara pure Sophie, e nel tempo Francois... pero' se continui cosi... fai passar la voglia a ste creature di.. nascere! Ahahahahaha folle che sei! Meno male che c e' Andrè sempre se si riprende!.. Almeno lui ha senso materno, per entrambi! Ahah…"

_**Oscar: **_"André. Ha ragione mio padre quando dice che la Gattaccia è davvero irriverente."

_**Elektra:**_"Josephine che torni alla riscossa con le divise?"

_**Josephine: **_"Oh vorrei tanto provare quella da Generale di mia sorella…"

_**Oscar: **_"SCORDATELO!"

_**Joséphine: **_"E va bene, ma non ti arrabbiare!"

_**Australia:**_ "Tornando al mio tesoruccio... "Povero Diavolo, che penaaaa mi fa!" (Cit Cocciante). Ahaha La "Zitellona" gufa, cornacchia starnazzante rompip.., ehm, sorvoliamo! Ahhhhhhhh, na liberazione quando le Arpie si decideranno ad eliminarla completamente dalla mia vita, cioe'.. intendevo la storia... mhh, mi sto immedesimando troppo mi sa! Ahaha e che le sue urla... mi rimbombano e rompono ed Irrompono pure... nella vita reale! Ma si puo'? Ma come avete fatto arpie? Qui, tutte noi attente e fidate lettrici non possiamo perdere un aggiornamento, un capitolo di questa storia... che e diventato parte della nostra routine! E l adoro (beh, sappiamo tutti NON il rompip..) ma in generale... queste 200puntate non le ho personalmente neanche sentite... son volate via tra risate e allegria che e' un piacere! Grazie a voi per aver creato questa fiction... e siiiii! Purtroppo la "vera storia", come sappiamo, non può essere cambiata... ma la direzione della vostra opera e personaggi .. si! Mi accontento con felicita di questo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Grazie Australia e grazie a tutti i lettori!

_**Australia:**_ "Quindi …ancora un brindisi a voi, care Terry e Aizram … e un abbraccio particolare ai cari Alain e Sabrina per la nascita del bimbo! PS: son sicura sarà bellissimo come suo padre ihihihihi…"

_**Dreamereby:**_"E ora basta! Ho preparato il palco per il mio concerto!"

_**André:**_"Oscar, adesso sapremo finalmente cosa è un concerto."

_**Oscar: **_"André, ma che strana epoca quella delle Arpie…"

_**André:**_ "Guarda, i servitori hanno spento tutte le candele, siamo al buio … ma cosa sta succedendo?"

_**Oscar: **_"André, non vorrei che avvenisse un attacco in piena regola…"

_**André:**_ " "Ma no cosa dici Oscar?! Rilassati. Guarda … si sono accese delle strane luci … ma cosa sono?"

_**Oscar: **_"Non lo so André! … Te l'ho detto. Il 2020 è un anno molto strano: la gente va in giro con le mascherine e ha paura di avvicinarsi e poi…. la nuova lettrice Reby è vestita in modo strano e poi … guarda che strano strumento che ha in mano, cosa sarà?"

_**Terry: **_"E' una chitarra."

_**Oscar:**_ "Una chitarra? Quella? No no ... non ci assomiglia per niente!"

_**Terry: **_"Si invece! E' una chitarra elettrica."

_**Oscar:**_ "Elettrica? Cosa significa?!"

_**Terry: **_"Come avete visto, nel nostro tempo fortunatamente per illuminare le nostre case abbiamo la corrente elettrica e molti strumenti musicali funzionano grazie ad essa."

_**Oscar:**_ "Andrè, a me tutto questo non piace affatto. Preferisco le candele ed il mio pianoforte! Madame Terry non me la conta giusta!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar, come hai detto poco fa, questo secolo è davvero strano quindi dobbiamo fidarci delle Arpie."

_**Oscar:**_ "Dimmi che assomiglio a mio padre, ma io questa volta proprio non mi fido. Andrè, tieni pronta la spada, mi raccomando!"

_**André:**_ "Oscar ma ..."

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma niente, meglio essere previdenti! Tu tieniti pronto per ogni evenienza…"

_**Le luci psichedeliche si mettono in movimento, all'improvviso sentiamo la voce che di Dreamereby che rimbomba.**_

_**Dreamereby**_ : "E one .. e two ... e one two tree ... VIA CON LA MUSICA!"

_**Oscar:**_ "Santo Cielo, che fracasso! Ma cos'è questo frastuono?!"

_**Aizram:**_ "SI CHIAMA CONCERTOOO! SIIIII ... EVVAI!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Oscar ... proviamo ad ascoltare questa musica!"

_**Oscar:**_ "MA COME SI FA AD ASCOLTARE QUESTO SUONO? ANDRE' IO VOGLIO ASCOLTARE LE NOTE DI MOZART!"

_**Andrè:**_ "Oscar ... su ... senti però che ritmo ... veloce direi!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André davvero ti piace questo orribile suono?"

_**Andrè:**_ "Beh ... diamogli almeno una possibilità!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André ... e va bene!"


	202. Chapter 202

_**Una festa di fidanzamento molto particolare**_

Il nostro viaggio verso il palazzo dei Conti Girodelle è quasi giunto al termine quando dico a mio padre: "Siete davvero convinto che riuscirete a trovare marito a Madame Battista?"

"Ne sono certo."

"Cosa ve lo fa pensare?"

"Il Barone Villeneuve è un uomo di mondo,a cui piacciono le donne vivaci, ed è in cerca di una moglie del suo calibro, non so se mi spiego?!"

"Augustin ti sei spiegato benissimo. Quindi pensi che un donnaiolo ed una donna di facili costumi quale è Madame Battista siano una coppia perfetta?"dico guardando mio marito, seduto al fianco nel sedile della carrozza.

"Esatto. Vedrete che entro stasera riuscirò a trovare una sistemazione a Madame Battista."

"Perfetto … così mi leverò dai piedi anche Armandina." Aggiungo io soddisfatta. "Quella cameriera è un pericolo costante. Non che io non mi fidi di te …. Però quella ti guarda troppo ed un modo così … indecente!"

André mi stringe la mano e sussurra: "Oscar, ti prego, non devi più pensare Armandina …"

Sento la voce dolce e melodiosa del mio Andrè, ma non riesco a non innervosirmi al pensiero di quella donnetta squilibrata ed assatanata.

"Ah no?! Ma se appena ti vede, brama come se non avesse mai visto uomini!"

"Ma a me non interessa…"

"Ma tu interessi lei."

Marguerite ribatte: "Scusami André ma mia figlia ha ragione: a qualsiasi donna darebbe fastidio se vedesse il proprio uomo corteggiato."

"Ma Madame …"

"André, come ti sentiresti se Oscar fosse oggetto di attenzioni da parte di un uomo?"

"Madame, ammetto di essere un uomo estremamente geloso, e poi anch'io mi sono trovato diverse volte nella situazione di mia moglie. Ad esempio, Maribeau ha praticamente perseguitato o meglio molestato verbalmente mia moglie ed io ammetto di aver perso il controllo e l'ho picchiato."

"Non è possibile! Dici davvero?" domando un poco preoccupata. "Sinceramente non riesco a immaginare Andrè che aggredisce un uomo, tu sei sempre così tranquillo e pacifico."

"Si, è accaduto alla corte di Schoenbrung"

"Santo cielo! Certo che il vostro viaggio è stato davvero avventuroso, per fortuna che siete tornati tutti sani e salvi!"

"Voi davvero credete Madre? Dimenticate che al palazzo dei conti Girodelle c'è una donna che ha sempre bramato per mio marito!"dico un poco agitata al pensiero di chi abita quel palazzo.

"Oscar, ti prego!"

"Taci André! Lo sai perfettamente che Monique ti è sempre corsa dietro. Ricordi le nostre vacanze in Normandia?"

"Si, certo. Come potrei non ricordare?!"

"Appunto. Lo vedi?! … Ti giuro Andrè; se solo quella Monique oserà avvicinarsi a te giuro che userò la pistola che ho messo sotto le gonne!"

"Ma Oscar …"

Inizio davvero a preoccuparmi, Oscar non è solo gelosa, è nervosa, agitata. Spero che questo periodo passi in fretta e lei torni ad essere tranquilla.

"Ma Oscar un bel niente!"

Mio padre sussurra: "Che il cielo ci assista! Dirò ad Armand di recitare un "PatherNoster" prima si entrare a palazzo."

"Padre, se quella donna oserà importunare mio marito, dovrete chiedere allo zio di recitare l'intero rosario."

"Oh Signore! André, tu stasera sarai sotto la mia stretta sorveglianza. Dobbiamo intervenire ad una festa di fidanzamento non ad un funerale!"

"Sissignore!"

Siamo giunti senza problemi a palazzo Girodelle, la carrozza si è fermata nel cortile ed alcuni valletti sono corsi ad accoglierci.

Scendiamo rapidi e ci avviamo verso la magione vestita a festa, mentre Alain e Gerard sistemano la carrozza e si occupano dei cavalli.

Entriamo, porgiamo guanti e mantelli ed accediamo al salone da ballo. André mi porge il braccio, preoccupato che non inciampi in questo lungo e scomodo vestito.

"Oscar sta attenta a non inciampare, sai non vorrei che le scarpe che indossi …"

"Sta tranquillo André, ho sistemato la faccenda a modo mio."

"A modo tuo! Cosa intendi dire?"

"Beh...diciamo che ho selezionato con cura le calzature!" Dico mostrando la punta della scarpa.

"Ih ih ... Cosa hai fatto? Ma Oscar, hai indossato scarpe maschili!"

"Esatto! Sono molto più stabili e sicure!" Rispondo sorridendo felice. "Oltre alle scarpe, sappi che ho una pistola con me, non si sa mai..."

Spalanco gli occhi e ribatto: "Pistola? Oscar, tu ... tu sei armata di pistola?!"

"Certo! L'ho detto poco fa quando eravamo sulla carrozza, ma non mi hai ascoltata?"

"Ehmm … si ma io credevo che tu scherzassi."

"André, ma da quando in qua scherzo su certe cose? E poi devi sapere che ho prestato lo stiletto a mia madre...ed ho tenuto la pistola! Devo pur difendere nostra figlia, non trovi?!"

"Emm ... si ... credo che tu abbia ragione. Chissà quante donne saranno armate a questo ricevimento!"

"Bah...sono quasi tutte ochette starnazzanti. Quindi, a parte le mie sorelle e mia madre ... credo nessuna!"

"Come?! Vuoi dire che anche le tue sorelle sono armate?"

"Credo proprio di sì! Dopo il nostro viaggio hanno sempre con sé una pistola!"

"Davvero?! Ih ihih ... però!" dico varcando l'ingresso della sala al braccio di mia moglie.

Alzo lo sguardo, vedo entrare l'ex attendente e quella smorfiosa di sua moglie, l'ex Comandante di mio fratello Victor. Uffa che rabbia! Beata lei che può disporre di un uomo simile!

"André, avevo ragione!"

"Riguardo a cosa?"

"A Monique. Guarda! Ti sta guardando spudoratamente!"dico in un sussurro, stringendo un poco il braccio di Andrè.

"E' una tua impressione …"

"Non osarlo ripeterlo perché non è così!"

"E va bene, come vuoi ma non agitarti!"

"Ci proverò, l'importante è che ti giri al largo altrimenti saranno guai per lei! … André...mi faresti ballare?! Ho bisogno di muovermi un poco … ecco, come sempre mi comporto da uomo!"dico le ultime parole sorridendo. "E non prendermi in giro! Io proprio non riesco a comportarmi come tutte le altre donne, che aspettano che un uomo si accorga di loro e le inviti a ballare. Io, se voglio ballare, lo faccio, con mio marito ovviamente."

Sorrido, guardo negli occhi mia moglie e sussurro: "Certo! Ma mi sarebbe piaciuto essere io ad invitarti a ballare! Ih ih ..." dico avvolgendo il braccio intorno ai fianchi di mi moglie. "Caspita amore come sei lievitata!"

"Cosa?! Lievitata? Ma cosa dici André?! Io non sono affatto lievitata! Semmai, la nostra piccola è cresciuta. Razza di maleducato." Rispondo decisa ed un poco imbronciata. "Ma come ti permetti di dire che sono lievitata!?"

"Ahi! Oscar, mi hai pestato un piede!"

"Ben ti sta.. a dire certe cose!" Rispondo indispettita.

"Oscar ma ... non capisco perché ti sei arrabbiata?! ... Se reagisci in questo modo allora cosa dovrebbero dire le tue sorelle che sono il doppio di te edappena al quarto mese di gestazione?! Ahi però che male!"

"Suppongo che i loro mariti tacciano! Farmi notare la mia ... pancetta è quantomeno offensivo! Già mi sento una palla enorme senza che tu approfondisca la cosa!" dico furiosa con gli occhi puntati su André.

"Non credi di esagerare? Guarda che la nostra creatura dovrà crescere ancora per altri due mesi ..."

"Zitto! Non ricordarmelo! Come vorrei che fosse già nata! Tu parli così perché non hai questa pancia!"

Continuiamo a danzare e rispondo: "Vedrai, dopo che sarà nata, tornerai in forma, quindi non dovresti preoccuparti in questo modo."

"Lo so" dico facendo un respiro. "O almeno lo spero. A costo di fare estenuanti allenamenti ritroverò la mia forma ed agilità ! E tu mi aiuterai, stanne certo!"

"Con vero piacere!" dico sorridendo.

"André, ho sete!"

Arresto il passo e rispondo: "Si, andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere."

"No. Tu vai a prendere da bere, io ti aspetto seduta su quel divanetto, accanto a Joséphine! E sii veloce, non resisto e non capisco, visto che in tutte le missioni ho sempre resistito alla fame e alla sete"

"Mi pare ovvio, non eri incinta!"

"Tu credi che sia così?"

"Ne sono sicuro, altrimenti come si spiegherebbe il tuo cambiamento!

"Forse hai ragione! Su, André fa presto, non resisto, ho sete!"

"E va bene ... come vuoi!"

Mi avvicino a mia sorella e mi lascio cadere sul divanetto.

"Che strazio queste vesti! Preferisco i miei pantaloni!" Dico sbuffando.

Joséphine ribatte: "Oscar non credi di esagerare?"

"Affatto. Dimmi...dov'è finito Charles?!"

"E' con nostro padre, è andato a salutare alcuni amici che non vedeva da tempo."

Marianne ribatte: "Ecco André che viene a portarci da bere! Oh ma che ragazzo meraviglioso! Desideravo qualcosa da bere!"

Vedo arrivare André con alcuni calici in mano. Mi porge il mio con uno dei suoi sorrisi, quelli scanzonati ed impertinenti che adoro.

"Ecco qua! Ho portato diversi succhi di frutta, ce n'è per tutti i gusti! … Oscar, so che gradisci il succo di more …"

"Si, André, grazie!" dico prendendoil calice dal vassoio.

"Marianne, Anna, Joséphine, non conosco i vostri gusti ma potete scegliere ciò che vi piace di più-"

Joséphine ribatte: "André sei un vero tesoro. Per me va bene un succo alle mele. Grazie!"

"Anna, tu?"

"Per me va bene qualsiasi cosa, mi piacciono tutti."

"Anche per me André." Ribatte Marianne.

Bevo un poco, poi aggiungo: "André, ho fame, vorrei uno di quei pasticcini al cioccolato, quelli a forma di funghetti, pieni di cremina ...André...potresti portarmene qualcuno?!"

Sento mia moglie usare una voce dolce, un tono che le sento raramente, che usa solo con me. Come posso non assecondare il mio angelo?

"Si, adesso vado a prenderli. Joséphine, Marianne, Anna, ne volete anche voi?"

"Uhm...si grazie. Però io preferirei quelle deliziose bignole con lo zabaione!"

"Ah...buonissime...magari però anche qualcuna con la nocciola!"

"E le praline?! Non sono deliziose anche quelle?!"

Guardo André e aggiungo: "Siamo tutte in stato interessante...temo che dovrai accontentarci tutte, mio caro marito impertinente!" dico sorridendo felice.

"Tranquilla Oscar, sarete tutte soddisfatte con il mio servizio! Ih ihih ..."

"Grazie André!"

Vedo mia madre avvicinarsi, ha assistito a tutta la scena.

"Povero ragazzo! Un vero santo!"guardo le mie figlie e penso che Andrè è davvero unico, buono, gentile e premuroso. Perfetto per Oscar, c'è poco da dire. Mi accomodo accanto alle mie figlie, dopo avere fatto qualche chiacchiera con delle amiche che non vedevo da tempo.

Oscar sussurra: "Madre, quando eravate in stato interessante, succedeva anche a Voi di avere una cosa e desiderarne un'altra?"

"Certo! È normale! E tuo padre ha sempre cercato di assecondarmi...ovviamente a modo suo! Ih ih …"

"Davvero?! Sinceramente non riesco a immaginare mio padre prodigarsi come fa il mio André!"

"Ah no. Lui mi ha affiancata da uno stormo di cameriere! Tutte con il solo compito di occuparsi di me!"

"Dite davvero?! Io non sopporterei tanta gente intorno. No no … meglio André!"

"Beh...era il suo modo di assecondarmi. Tuo padre non ha il carattere buono e docile di André!"

"Madre ... Voi pensate che mio marito sia troppo ... buono con me?!"

"No, Oscar, André è fatto così!" Per fortuna penso tra me e me.

"Eccolo che arriva! Direi che vi ha portato di tutto! Vedi, tuo padre avrebbe cercato un cameriere e lo avrebbe obbligato a servirlo, André ha fatto molto più in fretta così!"

"Uhm ... si, devo dire che Andrè è il miglior uomo che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. E' gentile, servizievole, educato. E ... mi ama." dico le ultime parole a bassa voce, imbarazzata. Solo mia madre riesce ad udirle.

"Grazie Andrè, sei davvero gentile! Vieni, siediti qui con me anche tu!"

"Si, aspetta che ti prendo una tazza di cioccolata calda."

Spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore, Andrè riesce perfino a prevedere ciò che desidero. Io davvero lo adoro, è un vero angelo!

"Grazie Andrè!" dico sorridendo mentre si allontana nuovamente.

"Ah, anche il mio Charles era servizievole alla prima gravidanza ... alla seconda un poco meno ... e adesso che sono alla settima ... beh, mi asseconda in una sola esigenza, per il resto mi lascia in mano alle cameriere!"

"Sono sicura che il mio André non cambierà mai. Ne sono certa." Ribatto un poco fiera, orgogliosa del mio uomo, mio marito, che bel suono che hanno queste due parole, mio marito, riferite ad Andrè.

"Si ... in effetti lo penso anche io. Andrè è fatto così, sono vent'anni che si occupa di te sorellina. In effetti ... sei una donna molto fortunata. Senza nulla togliere alle innumerevoli doti del mio Charles!"

"Però sorellina, credo che un'altra donna l'abbia notato, mi riferisco alla sorellina del nostro ex cappellone."

"Uff ... Joséphine, non nominarla neppure! Dov'è adesso?"

"E' accanto a suo marito ma sta bramando per mio cognato, guardala ... lo sta divorando con lo sguardo."

"Quella sgualdrinetta, adesso vado là e la sistemo io, piccola gallinella starnazzante! Ricordo ancora con orrore le vacanze fatte in Normandia ..."

"Cosa?! Non so nulla! E tu Marianne?"

"Neppure io! Sorellina ... racconta un poco!"

"Basta Voi due, c'ero anche io ed è meglio andare oltre!" sentiamo la voce squillante ma decisa di nostra madre.

"Madre volete dire che Monique ci ha provato con André?! Noooo! Ih ihih ..."

"Esatto, in una maniera così plateale!" poi guardo Oscar, la vedo arrabbiata ed agitata mentre mangia con nervosismo i pasticcini che Andrè ha portato per lei.

"Oscar, non agitarti così."

"Madre, ma la vedete quella gatta morta come guarda Andrè?!"

Marianne ribatte: "Ma ... Oscar, in quel periodo André non era ancora il tuo fidanzato, quindi non avevi motivo di essere gelosa."

"Non ha importanza. Io ... credo di averlo sempre amato, anche senza rendermene conto" dico piano, imbarazzata. "E quell'oca starnazzante ha cercato di circuirlo, approfittando della sua gentilezza! Povero amore mio!"

Vedo Joséphine sorride e continua: "Non ho mai sentito una cosa simile! Capisco che si possa essere gelosi del proprio fidanzato, del marito ma di un amico ..."

"Joséphine ... smettila di prendermi in giro! Ora vado da Andrè e lo trascino via, guarda come lo sta osservando! Io vado!"

Osservo l'ormai ex attendente del soldato in gonnella, penso che sia stata davvero fortunata ad accalappiarsi un uomo simile! Ahhhh com'è bello! ... Peccato che con lui non sia riuscita ad avere un'avventura ma chissà!

Mi sento osservato, mentre vedo Oscar venire verso di me, con aria minacciosa. Ma cosa diavolo le è preso?

"Andrè, vieni via da qui, forza!" dico prendendolo per un braccio.

"Ma Oscar, aspetta ... così mi fai cadere la tazza di cioccolata!"

"Non ha importanza, vieni con me, subito! O giuro che non rispondo delle mie azioni!"

"Ma ... si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"Nulla Andrè, solo se quella ochetta non la smette di guardarti così ... io vado lì e la sistemo una volta per tutte!"

"Occhetta?! Ma di chi stai parlando?"

"Ma di Monique, la sorella di Girodelle! Quella sgualdrina che ti ha messo gli occhi addosso anni fa! E non dirmi che non te ne sia accorto, visto che ti sta letteralmente sbavando dietro! Su vieni, andiamo!"

Oscar mi trascina via e dico: "Ma dove stiamo andando?"

"Andiamo a sederci Andrè, e ricordati che tu sei mio, solo mio!" dico trascinandolo via con me, mentre cerca di non rivesciare la tazza di cioccolato che mi ha amorevolmente procurato.

"Ma che discorsi fai?! Oscar, ti prego calmati..."

"Sono calma, calmissima. Non lo vedi? Forza, muoviti!"

"Ohh ma ... piano ... così rischio davvero di rovesciare la cioccolata!"

"Tu vedi di non rovesciarla, e guardami con sguardo innamorato. Quella gallina spennacchiata deve capire che sei mio! Solo mio!"

Oh mai avrei pensato che Oscar sarebbe stata tanta gelosa di me. E pensare che nemmeno mi vedeva e adesso ...

Arriviamo al divanetto dove ci sono mia madre e le mie sorelle, mi siedo trascinando Andrè che, con fatica, riesce a salvare la mia cioccolata. Si siede al mio fianco, mi guarda con soddisfazione, sorride felice e lusingato. Accidenti a lui, gli piace essere corteggiato? Beh, a me. Non voglio che altre donne lo guardino in maniera così ... così ... sfacciata.

"Oscar, calmati, non fare così!" sento la voce dolce di mia madre.

Josèphine sussurra divertita: "Suvvia madre, dovreste saperlo che mia sorella è una donna irruenta! Riguardo a te cognato, mia sorella ha ragione, Monique non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno un attimo da quando sei arrivato. Dimmi, ma davvero tra voi non c'è stato mai nulla!"

"COSA?! Monique? Monique de Girodelle? Ma smettetela, è sposata! Voi state sognando, tutte quante!"

"André, è risaputo che Monique ha conquistato i cuori di molti, infondo anche tu sei un uomo, ovvero un tempo lo sei stato."

"Joséphine, cosa significa che un tempo lo sono stato. Guarda che sono un uomo. Riguardo invece a Madame Monique ... ricordo una brutta vacanza in Normandia! Molto brutta, credimi!"

"Dico che lo sei stato perché da quando sei diventato prima il fidanzato e poi il marito di mia sorella, non vivi e non hai occhi per lei!"

"Joséphine, se devo essere onesto ... è sempre stato così, Io ho amato ed amo sempre e solo Oscar!"

"Uaooo! Caspita che bella dichiarazione d'amore!" guardo Anna e continuo: "Lo zio si comporta allo stesso modo con te?"

"Beh Joséphine, Armand mi ama molto, ma credo che di uomini come Andrè non ne esistano altri, con una tale abnegazione!"

"Spero che lo zio non ti abbia mai delusa."

"Delusa ... in che senso Joséphine? Io sono certa dei sentimenti che ci uniscono."

"Bene, ne sono felice!" guardo Monique e continuo: "André, non è mia intenzione istigare mia sorella ma ... Madame (ognome) continua a guardarti senza alcun ritegno!"

"Ecco, vedi Andrè, lo dice anche mia sorella Joséphine, e lei è molto scaltra su certe questioni! Tu ora resti al mio fianco per tutta la sera, chiaro?!"

All'improvviso sento la voce di mio suocero: "André, figliolo, vieni con me, voglio presentarti ad alcuni amici."

"Padre, Andrè non può assolutamente venire con Voi! Lui deve ...deve ... occuparsi di me!"

"Con te c'è tua madre e André verrà con me! Su figliolo vieni, non vorrai farmi fare una pessima figura?"

"Arrivo Generale, Oscar ... ti prego, sii ragionavole!" dico con voce suadente.

"Io sono ragionavole, ma se quella ... quella ... tu sai chi, io interverrò a modo mio, chiaro?"

"Figliola, ma di chi stai parlando?"

"Ma di Monique! Possibile che non ve ne siate accorto?!" dico scandalizzata mentre sento una piccola risata di mia madre.

"Ma Oscar, a cosa vai a pensare?! André, da quanto ne so è sempre stato un assessuato, quindi sei in una botte di ferro. Andiamo figliolo!"

"Assessuato? Signore, ma cosa dite?! Non Vi pare di esagerare? In fondo Oscar ed io aspettiamo un figlio!"

"Ma cosa hai capito?! Un vero maschio con mia figlia ma assessuato con il resto del mondo femminile! .. Oscar riguardo madame ... sarà anche una bella donna ma tuo marito non l'ha mai considerata, quindi sta tranquilla e lascialo a me! Forza forza André!"

"Padre! Io lo so che mio marito mi è assolutamente fedele, però ... quella Monique non credo proprio che lo sappia! Quindi se quella gallina non la smette di osservarlo così ... ci penserò io! Chiaro?!"

"Tu non farai assolutamente niente. Sta calma che il mio Francois potrebbe risentirne. Santo cielo non avrei mai immaginato che tu fossi tanto gelosa! ... Marguerite è identica a te!"

"A me? Caro, tu trovi che io sia gelosa? Ma ... a me non pare ..." dico sorridente.

"Davvero? Dunque credi che sia superfluo presentare Villeneuve a Madame Battista?"

"Augustin, voglio quella pazza fuori di casa mia il prima possibile, o giuro che per te saranno guai! E temo non solo per te. E comunque io non sono gelosa..."

"Se è questo che desideri, lasciatemi andare con André."

"Ma cosa c'entra Andrè in tutto ciò? Padre, Voi dovete liberarci di Madame Battista e soprattutto della sua asfissiante, petulante e invadente cameriera! Il più in fretta possibile!"

"Voglio presentare André A Villanuera, tutto qui e poi gli parlerò di Madame Battista."

"Oscar, se solo ti voltassi, vedresti che non solo Charles e Louis ci stanno aspettando ma anche tuo zio Armand. "

"Bene, allora se è una questione di famiglia, verrò anche io, che sono il Vostro erede!"

"Oscar, ti prego, resta qui seduta a riposare. Abbiamo ballato, non vorrai restare in piedi! Ti prego ... io sono con tuo padre, non può capitarmi nulla, vero Signore?!"

Rispondo spazientito: "Ma cosa vuoi che ti accada?! Sei con me, tuo suocero che veglia sulla tua incolumità e virtù! Soddisfatta figlia?"

"Insomma ... sarei più soddisfatta se Andrè restasse qui con me! Ma ..." guado mia madre, la vedo annuire un poco, poi mi giro verso le mie sorelle. "E sia, Andrè vai pure, io intanto berrò la cioccolata e mangerò qualche pasticcino ... ma vedi di tornare in fretta. E se quella sgualdrina ... io le sparo!"

Tiro su lo sguardo e sussurro: " Capisco che ti abbia allevato come un uomo ma reagire come un gentiluomo che difende l'onore della sua dama mi sembra eccessivo! Infondo André mi ha appena ricordato che è un uomo!"

"Andrè non è un uomo, è il mio uomo. Che sia ben chiaro! Esattamente come Voi siete l'uomo di mia madre!" dico con voce tagliente, un poco irritata.

"Ohhh Non vedo l'ora che nasca Francois, così finirò di ascoltare idiozie!"

"Idiozie? Io davvero non Vi capisco! Comunque andate ... prima che cambi idea!"

"Sig ... meno male! Su su figliolo andiamo, prima che tua mogli cambi idea!"

"Si, subito Signore. A dopo Oscar." dico guardando mia moglie dritto negli occhi. "E ricordati che io amo solo te."

"Lo so, altrimenti non saresti mio marito!"

Sorrido alle parole di Oscar, lusingato da tanto amore. Ci ha messo vent'anni ad accorgersi di me, ma il suo amore è totale, senza riserva. Ed io sono un uomo fortunato, molto fortunato.

Mio padre e André si allontanano, Joséphine ribatte divertita: "Oscar, ma lo sai che mi dispiace davvero per tuo marito?"

"Cosa! Ma perché?"

"Come perché?! André è davvero un uomo paziente, affettuso, dolce, tranquillo e soprattutto fedele. Ma si può sapere perché lo tormenti in questo modo? Secondo me non se lo merita."

"Marianne ribatte: "Probabilmente sarà dovuto alla gravidanza. Oscar sei particolarmente nervosa, dimmi ti preoccupa qualcosa?"

"Ma no, cosa dici? Io non sono nervosa e solo che … detesto che le donne corteggino mio marito. Vedo troppe donne girargli intorno, da Armandina a quelle due ex suore che lavorano a palazzo e per finire quella Monique che continua a guardare André. Dimmi Marianne non saresti forse gelosa al mio posto?"

"Beh certo, però ti invito a calmarti, tanto André non ha occhi che per te. E adesso parliamo d'altro. Anna, dicci, hai fatto l'ultima prova del tuo abito da sposa?"

"Oh si, Marianne! Sapete, non vedo l'ora di sposarmi…"

"E ti credo povera cara! Sei in astinenza non so più da quanto tempo!"

Mia madre mi richiama con tono severo: "Joséphine!"

"Ma è la verità madre! Anna e lo zio non stanno più insieme da quando siamo parti, credo. Prima le bestie feroci nei boschi poi sono stati scambiati per sodomiti e il povero zio è stato messo fuori gioco per diversi giorni …"

"Joséphine! Ma si può sapere come ti esprimi?"

"Dico ciò che penso madre! Dicevo … poi sono arrivati a palazzo e a tenerli lontani ci ha pensato"Suor Pentitevi" ed infine il voto di castità fino al matrimonio! Oh Anna, io al tuo posto avrei costretto lo zio a ritrattare …"

"Impossibile Joséphine, Armand anche se ha rinunciato ai voti rimarrà sempre un uomo di chiesa…"  
"Oh ma che noioso! Anna, sai cosa avrei fatto al tuo posto?"

"Cosa?"

"L'avrei prima provocato e mi sarei spogliata. Sono sicura che non avrebbe risistito."

"Joséphine!"

"Madre, su siete una donna di mondo, non ditemi che non avete mai provocato mio padre pur di ottenere qualcosa, perché non Vi credo. Io lo faccio sempre con Charles! Ih ih …. Comunque Anna, io al tuo posto avrei indotto mio marito in tentazione e con un paio di rosai avrei sistemato la sua coscienza."

"No, Joséphine, non è così. Armand infondo è rimasto un sacerdote."

"Oh quanto mi dispiace Anna. Spero almeno che a letto non ti annoi…"

"Joséphine!"

"E va bene madre, cambiamo discorso!"

Il conte Girodelle presenta i due promessi sposi a tutti, Victor ed Elena sembrano molto felici, ballano e si sorridono. Devo dire che sono davvero una bella coppia.

Sono tra le braccia del mio fidanzato, dico: "Oh Victor, come sono felice!"

"Anch'io Elena! Ma lo sai che stasera sei bellissima?!"

"Grazie Victor!" dico arrossendo. "Victor, ho l'impressione che tua madre sia arrabbiata con me perché ti ho indotto a tagliarti i capelli…"

"Sta tranquilla, vedrai che le passerà."

"Lo spero. Victor, anche se hai deciso di farti ricrescere i capelli, ti confesso che sei davvero bellissimo così!"

"Ih ihih …"  
"Perché ridi?"

"Ih ih … rido perché nessuna donna fin'ora mi ha mai detto che sono bellissimo. Ammetto che mi fa piacere!"

"Emm .. Victor, posso farti una domanda?"

"Si, dimmi!"

"La tua famiglia ha invitato moltissima gente per la festa del nostro fidanzamento, dimmi tra tutte queste dame, ci sono le tue amanti?"

"Oh no, ti prego Elena non ricominciare! Guarda che non ho altre ciocche di capelli da tagliare! Ah ahah …"  
"Emm … scusami Victor, sono una sciocca, una sciocca gelosa! Ah ahah …"

"Una bellissima gelosona e soprattutto innamorata di me! Ti amo Elena!"

"Anch'io ti amo Victor…" sussurro tra un volteggio e l'altro.

"Elena, non appena l'attenzione non sarà più riversata su di noi, andremo in giardino … desidero baciarti!"

"Victor …" sussurro felice.

"Madalene, non trovi che siano una bella coppia? Elena è davvero arorabile."

"Sniff … Non so .. so soltanto che la nostra futura nuora ha costretto a tagliare la chioma al mio bambino! Sniff…"

"Dai smettila! I capelli ricresceranno e in compenso il nostro figliolo ha trovato finalmente moglie. E che moglie! Bella, giovane, vivace e con un bel caretterino…"

"Appunto. E' ciò che mi preoccupa: il suo carattere. Oh arito mio, ho tanta paura!"

"Paura? Non ti capisco, spiegati!"

"Che lo possa sottomettere al suo volere … sniff …"

"Proprio come hai fatto tu con me!"

"Oh ma cosa dici?! Oh mio povero figliolo, i tuoi capelli!"

"Ih ih … vedrai che ricresceranno e si moltiplicheranno con i nostri futuri eredi! Ah ahah … Ahhh finalmente si sposa! Era ora! Manca poco che diventasse un vecchio inacidito solo perché il suo ex Comandante l'ha rifiutato!"

"Ah no, ti prego non nominare quel uomo travestito da donna. Tra i due mali, preferisco il minore: Elena.

"Ah ahah … esagerata!"

"Non esagero affatto. Quella donna è davvero tremenda. Ma ti immagini cosa sarebbe successo se avesse accettato la proposta di matrimonio del mio bambino?"

"No, cosa?"

"Non l'avrebbe mai fatto parlare e se glilo avrebbe permesso era solo per metterlo al suo posto. No no ... meglio Elena anche se …. Sig … è un tantino prepotente!"

Generale, poco fa mi avete detto che volete presentare il Barone Villeneuve a Madame Battista, ma ditemi che genere di uomo è?"

"E' un generale dell'esercito in pensione, ha pressapoco la mia età. Un uomo ancora piacente, con tre figli maschi e due femmine. Vedovo da una decina di anni. E' un mio vecchio compagno d'armi. So che dopo la prematura dipartita della moglie si è consolato, passami il termine, con diverse gonne, ma ora è alla ricerca di una donna con cui invecchiare serenamente. Mi pare un buon candidato, non trovi?"

"Si, ma ... Generale ecco ... vedete, da quanto ho capito, Madame Battista è una donna piuttosto vivace, credete che il Barone Villanuera sia all'altezza della situazione?"

"Ragazzo ... il barone ha una certa esperienza ... non farmi dire di più." dico lasciando sottinteso cosa so di Villeneuve. Ricordo ancora le sue scappatelle notturne durante le nostre missioni, se anche solo la metà di ciò che si racconta è vero ... lui è l'uomo perfetto per madame pompom.

"Se lo dite Voi Generale! L'importante che a madame vada bene!"

All'improvviso sento la voce stridula di Madame Battista, si avvicina gioiosa. mi guarda negli occhi e dice: "Geneeeerale, vorrei tanto che mi concedeste un ballo, uno soltanto, non credo che a Vostra moglie dispiacerà..."

"Oh, stavamo parlando giusto di Voi Madame, venite ... vorrei presentarvi un mio caro amico!"

"Di meee?! OhGeneeeerale dite davvero? Spero solo che sia un uomo interessante quanto Voi altrimenti non disturbatevi."

"Statene certa. E Vi assicuro che è libero. Purtroppo è vedevo da dieci anni. Ed ha già cinque figli, quindi, a mio parere, potrebbe essere di Vostro interesse!"

"Dite davvero? Quindi è un uomo piuttosto attempato?"

"ATTEMPATO? Dico, ma siete impazzita? Ha circa la mia età, ed io, modestamente, sono ancora giovane e piacente, chiaro?!"

"Oh Ma Augustiiin questo lo so, certo che lo so! Ahhhh che uomo!"

Allora venite con noi! Forza! Vedete quell'uomo con la giacca verde, alto, snello?"

"Oh ma ... è l'uomo che volete farmi conoscere?"

"Esatto! Guardate, si è girato di qua! Su, andiamo!"

"Oh ma è uomo molto affascinante! Presto, presto Generale Jarjayes, presentatemelo!"

"E' esattamente quello che intendo fare!" dico avviandomi verso Villeneuve, con madame al seguito, accompagnato da mio genero.

"Che uomo! Spero solo che gli piaccia!" dico felice andandogli incontro.

"Buonasera Jacques! Come stai? Posso presentarti mio genero, il marito della mia ultimogenita?!" dico indicando Andrè con una mano.

"Molto lieto Mousuer!Ero davvero curioso di conoscere l'uomo che ha saputo conquistare il cuore della nostra incorruttibile madamigella Oscar!"

"Il piacere è solo mio Generale!" dico facendo il saluto militare.

"Ih ihih ... Su su Capitano, comodo comodo! Almeno per stasera non ci sono gradi da rispettare! Augustin, non mi presenti questa splendida dama che è in tua compagnia? Forse è una tua parente?"

"Ah ... Jacques, Madame è la zia di mademoiselle Elena, Madame Giovanna Battista di Costigliole, sorella del padre della promessa sposa. Pensa che l'ha accompagnata qui a Parigi, viaggiando con noi!"

"Ed è ospite in casa tua?"

"Esatto, come Madamigella ed i conti di Costigliole. Resteranno fino al matrimonio!"

"Augustin hai in casa tua una meraviglia simile e non mi dici nulla!" dico sorridendo mentre bacio la mano alla dama." Felice di conoscervi Madame. Mi presento, sono il Barone Jacques Emil Maurice de Villeneuve."

"Oh, il piaceeere è tuuuttomioooo, marcheeeeeeese!"

"Barone madame, Barone!"

"Oh ... ehm ... perdonatemi ... sapeeeteee ... oooh!"

"Non ha alcuna importanza Madame. E' solo un modo per conoscerci!"

"Si, aveeete ragione Monsieur. Il Generale Jarjayes mi ha detto grandi cose di voi!"

"Mi fa piacere! Augustin, spero che tu abbia esaltato le mie gesta eroiche!Ah ahah ..."

"Ma certo amico mio, certo. Perchè non inviti madame a ballare? Sai, è un'ottima ballerina! Vero Andrè?!"

"Vero Generale!"

"Madame ... sarebbe per me un onore poter ballare con Voi!"

"Prego Barone, l'onore è mio!" dico sorridendo mentre porgo la mano.

Vedo i due allontanarsi felici, sorrido e dico ad Andrè: "Hai visto, sono fatti l'uno per l'altro. Modestamente, come organizzatore di unioni sono perfetto! Ih ihih …"

"Debbo darvi ragione Signore. Siete davvero un ottimo cupido!"

"Ih ihih ... modestamente, anche con te ho fatto un ottimo lavoro!"

"Già! ... Signore colgo l'occasione per dirvi che Vi sono davvero riconoscente per avermi permesso di sposare la mia Oscar ..."

"Andrè, sono io a doverti ringraziare ... per riuscire a sopportare il carattere non proprio ... docile di mia figlia! Prima o poi chiederò di istituire un premio al marito più paziente che esista! Ih ihih …"

"Oh ma ... io veramente ... per me è naturale comportarmi in questo modo con mia moglie, in fondo l'ho sempre fatto fin da quando sono arrivato a palazzo."

"Di questo ti devo dare ragione, ed è tutto merito mio che ti ho educato così bene! Ih ih" dico lisciandomi un poco la giacca rossa.

"Moglie mia guarda! Mia sorella sta ballando con un gentiluomo! … Spero che si piacciano e finalmente si sposi!"

"Lo spero anch'io (nome)! Così magari si da una bella calmata visto che sa solo importurare i mariti altrui!"

"Sccc… non vuoi che quel citrullo lo venga a sapere?!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno! Io la voglio sposata e lontana da noi, visto che diverse moglie hanno avuto di che lamentarsi."

"Ti prego(nome) basta! Adesso non ci resta che sperare."

"Speriamo …."

Cara guarda! Si stanno avvicinando i Conti Girodelle!"

Madalene mi guarda e dice: "Spero madame Battista che Vi troviate a Vostro agio!"

"Oh ma certo Madame Girodelle! .. Stavo appunto ammirando i nostri figli, non sono belli? Oh ma che bella coppia!"

"Si, certo! … Lo sarebbe stata ancora di più se avessi visto mio figlio danzare mentre la sua ormai defunta chioma svolazzare! Ohhhh …"

"Oh Madame Girodelle, suvvia, passate oltre e parliamo dei preparativi delle nozze."

"Sig … Che sia ben chiaro Madame, la cerimonia religiosa avverrà nella cappella di famiglia e il ricevimento qui a palazzo."

"Per noi non ci sono problemi, vero Bartolomeo?"

"Nessuno. Va benissimo!"

Edmond sussurra: "Bartolomeo, ho notato che Vostra sorella e il Barone Villeneuve stanno ballando per tutta la sera! Chissà… magari il mio amico Jacques ha trovato moglie!"

"Ecco… colgo l'occasione per chiedere informazione sul gentiluomo in questione, cosa potete dirmi di lui?"

"Avete diritto di avere tutte le informazioni necessarie, visto che ho notato Jacques molto interessato a Vostra sorella.

Ecco vedete ….

Non riesco a fare a meno di guardare l'ex attendente di quell'antipatica di Oscar, vorrei tanto trovare il modo di appartarmi con lui. Voglio che sia mio!"

"Monique! Monique! Mia cara moglie a cosa stai pensando?"

"Io?! A nulla in particolare caro! Sono felice per mio fratello, stasera finalmente ha anuciato le sue nozze con quella ragazzina."

"Vero. Era ora! E devo dire che la ragazza è davvero carina! Sono una bella coppia, non trovi?"

"No so ... Elena è così insignificante! Secondo me manca di carattere."

"A me non pare ... comunque avremo occasione di conoscerla meglio! Anzi ... quasi quasi, se non ti offendi, la inviterei a ballare!"

"Oh ma certo! Va pure caro!" dico felice. Adesso spero di appartarmi un poco con il bellissimo moro magari stasera mi farà felice.

"Grazie cara! A dopo!"

"Josafat …"

"Dimmi Monique!"

"Magari tienila impegnata per qualche ballo in più, magari la conosci un poco meglio e mi riferisci tutto ciò che ti dice!"

"Certo cara, se tuo fratello me lo permette!"

"Non ne vedo il motivo, visto che sei l'uomo più rispettoso e fedele che io conosca! ... Su, caro va!"

"Si si ... vado !" Monique!"

"Perfetto!" sussurro mentre mio marito si allontana. "E adesso a noi ex attendente!" mi avvicino a un cameriere e ordino: "Guarda quel gentiluomo che è in compagnia del Generale Jarjayes?"

"Quel Signore con la giacca verde Madame?"

"Esatto, proprio lui! Trova il modo di non farti vedere dal Generale quando gli darai un messaggio ..."

"Dal generale, suo suocero...o dal generale...moglie?! Perdonate, ma fanno un poco paura entrambi Madame!"

"Non sapevo che Oscar fosse stata promossa a Generale! Comunque mi riferisco al padre. Dunque di al Capitano Granadier che mio padre lo vuole vedere nel patio, in prossimità delle scuderie."

"Certo Madame! Provvedo immediatamente!"

"Benissimo!" sussurro felice mentre lo precedo sul luogo dell'appuntamneto.

Mi avvicino al Capitano Grandièr, senza attirare l'attenzione del Generale, faccio un inchino e dico: "Perdonate Monsieur, il mio padrone necessita parlarvi in privato. Vi attende nel patio, vicino alle scuderie."

"Il Conte di Girodelle?! Ma che strano, perché vuole vedermi in un posto appartato?"

"Non so altro. Vi prego però di non farlo attendere..."

"Si, va bene, ora davo!" guardo mia moglie, è in compagnia di sua madre e le sorelle, meglio che mi affretti prima che riaprimo le danze.

Chiedo ad un valletto di passarmi il mantello, esco fuori mentre continuo a chiedermi cosa diavolo voglia il conte da me, per di più fori al freddo, accidenti! E nevica pure! Certo che questi nobili sono pazzi!

Raggiungo il luogo indicatomi ma del conte non c'è traccia. Accidenti, fa freddo!

All'improvviso sento due mani gelide sul mio viso, mi volto di scatto e vedo Monique, la sorella di Victor, povero me!

"André che bello vederti qui!" dico baciandolo sulla guancia.

"Madame Vi prego, lasciatemi! Immagino che siate stata Voi a condurmi qui, con l'inganno!"

"E da cosa lo deduci? ... Ebbene si, sono stata io! Oh André ma lo sai che in tutto questo tempo non ho fatto altro che pensarti? Su, vieni con me!" dico afferrando con prepotenza la sua mano.

"No no...lasciatemi, Vi prego. Fa molto freddo qui fuori!"

"Lo so. Ed è per questo che ti ho ho dato appuntamento qui!"

"Appuntamento?! Ma cosa dite? Noi non abbiamo acun appuntamento!"

"Ma te lo dato io! ... Su, vieni con me, andiamo nelle scuderie, lì staremo al caldo."

"Monique, siate gentile, prefisco rientrare."

Afferro le sue braccia e con tono supplichevole ma deciso ribatto: "No no tu verrai con me! Oh André non immagini quanto ti ho sognato e desiderato! Peccato che invece a scaldarmi il letto c'era mio marito e non tu."

"Oh...ehm...io sapete bene che ho una moglie, una splendida moglie di cui sono pazzamente innamorato!"

Lo guardo dritto negli occhi, sussurro: "Tutti gli uomini hanno una donna ma questo non significa che non debbano assaporare altri frutti. Io ti voglio e ti avrò."

"Ma io non desidero Voi, Madame! Così Vi è più chiaro?!"

"Non ti credo. Sono sicura che brami dalla voglia di pascolare altrove e che quell'uomo in gonnella non ti rende felice quindi hai bisogno di una vera donna, una donna che ti porti in paradiso."

"Come posso farvi capire che io desidero solo mia moglie?!"

"Sei un bugiardo, non ti credo! Non ami tua moglie, ne hai paura!"

"COSA?! Dico, ma come Vi permettete! Basta, io torno da Oscar!" dico voltandole le spalle

Afferro nuovamente la sua mano , gli passo davanti e mi avvento sulla sua bocca.

"Bleach, sput, argh! Ma siete impazzita?" urlo spingendo Monique nel tentativo di allontanarla.

"Non è possibile che tu abbia provato sdegno per una donna come me! Non posso nemmeno sospettare che ti piacciano gli uomini visto che l'hai messa incinta! André, sono sicura che sei un gran bel stallone a letto ed io ti voglio... voglio essere tua almeno una volta. Ti giuro che la tua generalessa non lo verrà mai a sapere!"

"Santo Cielo! No no no no! Mettetevelo bene in testa! No!"

"Gerard...ma quella non è la voce di André?!"

"Si, è André! Ma vedi cosa sta succedendo?! Il nostro amico è stato attaccato da quella sventola di donna! Accidenti!"

"Poveretto, se dovesse arrivare il Diavolo biondo ... sarebbe una strage! Ih ih"

"Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare ... però voglio vedere cosa succede..."

"Non credi che dovremmo aiutarlo?"

" Ma cosa dici Alain?! Vorresti mettere in imbarazzo una dama di quel livello? Meglio che se la sbrighi da solo."

"Beh...noi restiamo pronti, nel caso in cui arrivasse il Diavolo Biondo! Ih ih …"

"E se dovessero appartarsi nelle scuderie, noi cosa facciamo? Guardiamo?"

"Gerard ma sei davvero impazzito?! Secondo te, André andrebbe con una donna che non sia la diavolessa? Ma va! Piuttosto sarebbe capace di evirarsi!"

"Alain non pensi di esagerare?"

"Esagerare io?! Forse non lo conosci? L'hai mai visto andare con una donna?"

"MAI! Hai ragione Alain! André sarebbe capace di tagliarsi piuttosto che andare con un'altra donna."

"Appunto. Adesso ascoltiamo e vediamo cosa succede …"

Vedo mio padre solo, mi allontano dalle mie sorelle, lo raggiungo e domando: "Padre, ma dov'è mio marito?"

"Oh...Oscar, non lo so. Lo sto cercando anche io ma non lo trovo. Che strano!"

"Cosa! Mi guardo intorno e digrigno: "Maledizione! Padre, nella sala non c'è nemmeno quella civetta di Monique!"

"Oscar...non correre a conclusioni affrettate! Torna da tua madre mentre io cerco André!" dico iniziando a sudare.

Se quella pazza sta cercando di approfittare di mio genero, nonché figlio e stallone, saranno guai seri!

"Ma cosa dite?! Io cosa? Ma non ci penso nemmeno. Se ci tenete così tanto, perché non andate Voi da mia madre?! Io vado a cercare mio marito. Sono sicura che quella donna sta tentando di corromperlo ... ma adesso se la vedrà con me!"dico lasciando la sala in tutta fretta. " Ma dove posso cercarli? ... In giardino, forse sono là!"

Seguo mia figlia, sono certo che sia armata, e non vorrei che, gelosa com'è diventata, commetta qualche imprudenza.

Accarezzo il viso del bel moro e dico: "Sei perfetto, bellissimo! André, ti prego soddisfami, vedrai che ne rimarrai soddisfatto."

"No! Ed ora lasciatemi stare!" Rispondo secco. Non ne posso davvero più di questa matta!

"Accidenti Gerard ma li senti? Ci manca solo che arrivi il diavolo biondo."

"E il vecchio pazzo. Guardali, stanno arrivando! Oh poveri noi!"

"André, non farti pregare. Giuro che se ti negherai dirò a tua moglie che ce la siamo spassati meravigliosamente."

"COSA?! NO NO NO NO!"

"Andrè!" Urlo a gran voce, correndo come posso verso di lui. Sollevo le gonne per agevolare i miei movimenti, già compromessi dalla gravidanza."Come ti permetti brutta gallina spennata!" dico guardando Monique dritto negli occhi.

"Oscar ... ma cosa ci fai qui?"

"COSA CI FAI TU QUI CON QUESTA OCHETTA!"

Cerco di raggiungere mia figlia, il pavimento è reso scivoloso dalla neve che sta cadendo leggera, come ha fatto Oscar a non scivolare, con quella pancia! Purtroppo, mentre allungo il passo, metto male un piede e scivolo.

"AAAAAHHIIIII!".

Vedo mio suocero cadere, lo raggiungo l'aiuto a sollevare e con voce preoccupata: "Generale Vi siete fatto male?"

Certo che mi sono fatto male! Ma cosa ci fai qui?! Pensa se fosse scivolata mia figlia! ANDRÉ! Esigo una spiegazione!" dico alzandomi con fatica.

"Signore ecco, un cameriere mi ha detto che il conte di Girolle mi aspettava qui per parlarmi e invece ..."

"INVECE COSA?! Ma insomma! Corri da Oscar e offrile il tuo mantello! Muoviti!"

"Sissignore! dico correndo.

Guardo la mia rivale e dico: " Madame Generale non credete di esagerare? Infondo non volevo mica portarvelo via per sempre? Comunque lasciatemi dire che Vostro marito è un amante meraviglioso! Come Vi invidio!"

"Cosa state dicendo?! André è mio, solo mio!" rispondo furiosa. "André non può avermi tradita, non è possibile. Non Vi credo!

"Davvero? E chi ve lo dice? Forse le stelle oppure la luna?! André è stato mio."

Infilo la mano tra le pieghe della gonna ed estraggo la mia pistola. La punto verso questa gallinella e dico: "Bene, se è come dite Voi c'è una sola soluzione per lavare l'offesa! Vi sparo, dritto al cuore!"

Vedo mia moglie puntare l'arma contro Monique, la raggiungo, urlo: "FERMATI OSCAR ... NON FARLO!"

Oddio Gerard, credo che dovremmo intervenire altrimenti qui invece di festeggiare una festa di fidanzamento si darà al via a un funerale!" dico avanzando verso il diavolo biondo. "FERMATEVI COMANDANTE! MA COSA FATE? QUELLA DONNA DICE IL FALSO MA COME POTETE DUBITARE DI ANDRE' SE NON HA MAI TOCCATO UNA DONNA NEMMENO IN UN BORDELLO?!"

"Alain, Gerard, non immischiatevi. Se Monique è convinta di ciò che dice, vero o no che sia, c'è una sola soluzione. Allora Monique, sparo?!"

"NOOO MA COSA FATE! COMANDANTE, PENSATE ALLA VOSTRA CREATURA!"

"La mia creatura sta benissimo!"

Mio padre avanza, adagia la sua mano sul mio braccio e dice: "Ma come puoi credere a ciò che dice questa donna? Oscar forse hai dimenticato che André funziona solo con te? Metti giù la pistola, voglio che Victor si sposi e madame Battista lasci il palazzo!"

"Certo Padre, ma Monique deve ammettere di essere una bugiarda! Io sono certa della fedeltà di mio marito! Ma non vorrei che questa gallinella spargesse veleno in giro! Allora Monique? Conto fino a tre. E uno... e due ..."

"No no Vi prego ... non sparate! Fatelo per la creatura che porto in grembo ..."

"Cosa?! Voi...cosa?!" dico strabuzzando gli occhi. Ma questa è completamente pazza!

"Si si ... aspetto un bambino e mio marito non lo sa ancora ... Vi prego, non sparate!"

"Quindi ammettete di avere mentito?!" domando con voce glaciale.

"Io ... ecco ..."

Da lontano assisto alla scena: vedo mia nipote Oscar puntare la pistola contro la sorella di Victor, corro la raggiungo, con tono suadente dico: "Oscar, cosa fai? Metti giù quell'arma!"

"Zio...anche Voi qui? Cos'è, un raduno per assistere all'esecuzione di questa squinternata? Io sono qui che attendo...allora?"

"Ecco io ..."

André sussurra: "Oscar, lasciala stare, ma non lo vedi che sta tremando come una foglia? Non vorrai che perda il bambino?"

"Uff...e va bene" dico abbassando l'arma. "Ma lo faccio solo per quella povera creatura!" Poi mi volto verso André, lo guardo negli occhi e aggiungo: "Lo so che tu vuoi solo me. Sono sicura di te!" lo abbraccio, stretta a lui, con le mani dietro al suo collo. M i volto verso Monique e continuo: "Bada, se provi a calugnare mio marito, ti giuro che i Girodelle celebreranno un funerale anziché le nozze di tuo fratello. MI SONO SPIEGATA?!"

"S...sisi. Vi siete s...spiegata" quella donna è pazza! Anzi, non è neppure una donna! Povero André!

Vedo mio zio avanzare verso Monique, l'avvicina e pacatamente le dice: "Figliola, calmiatevi. Meglio che Vi accompagni ma non certo nella sala, altrimenti tutto saprebbero cosa è accaduto. Su venite con me!"

"Gra grazie eminenza ..."

"Attento zio, potrebbe saltarvi addosso!"

"Adesso non esagerare Oscar. Non oserebbe mai assaltare un uomo di chiesa come me! E rientra anche tu, sta nevicando e nelle tue condizioni potrebbe farti male! Su su ..."

"Zio, siete un ingenuo. Sinceramente dubito che stia aspettando un bambino, l'avrà detto solo per salvarsi. Andiamo Andrè!"

"Oscar ... diamole il beneficio del dubbio!" dico a voce alta mentre mia nipote si allontana, tenendosi al braccio di Andrè, che l'ha coperta con il suo mantello.

"Armand, torno alla festa. Ci vediamo dopo!"

"Certo Augustin, a dopo!"

Entro al braccio di Andrè, poso il mantello e ci accomodiamo nel divanetto, assieme alle mie sorelle, mia madre ed Anna. Dietro di noi c'è mio padre.

"Marguerite, ti andrebbe di ballare? TU non sei impossibilitata da una gravidanza...ih ihih…"

"Ah ahah ... Augustin! Ma certo caro, andiamo!" dico prendendo il braccio di mio marito.

Joséphine, hai visto come è galante nostro padre?!"

"Marianne, nonostante gli anni, nostro padre ama ancora nostra madre. Il Generale Augustin Francois Reyener rimarrà sempre un marito fedele! Charles, che ne diresti se mi faresti fare un giro di valzer?"

Guardo mia moglie, sorrido e dico: "Joséphine ... constatate le tue attuali dimensioni ... io eviterei! Sai, non vorrei che la nostra creatura nascesse in anticipo!"

"Ma cosa dici! SU muoviti se non vuoi che ti pesti un piede. Andiamo!"

"Joséphine! Ti prego, sii ragionevole! Non è una buona idea! Resta qui seduta tranquilla, a mangiare e bere succhi di frutta!"non termino la frase che sento un piedino posarsi sul mio in modo poco delicato: "Ahiaaa! Joséphine, ma sei impazzita?!"

"Oh scusami caro,è stato un incidente. Sai, il mio dolce peso mi ha resa impacciata! Avanti, sbrigati, ho voglia di ballare!"

Sei una donna impossibile quando sei gravida, sappilo!" dico porgendo il braccio a mia moglie, alla mia dolce, tenera, tirannica moglie. Quanto la amo!

"Ma so che ti piaccio così! Ih ih ..."

Certo! Voi Jarjayes siete tutte dei generali!" dico sorridendo mentre raggiungiamo l'area del ballo.

Joséphine si allontana con Charles mentre io rimango con André, Marianne, Louis e Anna, dico: "Anna, ti consiglio di andare a cercare lo zio."

Perchè Oscar? Non capisco …" dico perplessa.

"Anna, Marianne, avevo ragione! Monique ha tentato di ... di ... possedere mio marito."

"Oscar, adesso non esagerare. Monique mi ha fatto delle avance, piuttosto esplicite. Ma a me interessi solo tu. Credo che quella donna sia malata, sai?!"

"Cosa! Tu le chiami avance? André ma dico, vuoi difenderla per caso?!"

"Ma no Oscar, davvero io credo che sia ammalata. Secondo me quella ragazza salterebbe addosso a chiunque la attragga anche solo un poco!" dico pacatamente.

"André, molto probabilmente hai ragione ma adesso lo zio Armand è rimasto da solo con lei..."

"Oscar, Armand è un uomo di chiesa, vedrai che saprà farla ragionare!"

"Anna ribatte: "Come! Il mio Armand è con quella donna? Ma si può sapere cosa ci fa con lei?"

"Anna, credo che stia cercando di farla ragionare. Ma Voi state tranquilla, Armand è un uomo di chiesa, vedrete che la farà ragionare!"

"André, dov'è mio marito?"

"Nel salottino a fianco della biblioteca, se ho ben compreso. Oscar ... hai sentito anche tu vero?"

"Si, sono andati lì. Anna, ti consiglio di raggiungerlo prima che quella svitata lo assalga."

"Si, vado subito ... però Oscar, io non conosco questa casa, mi ... mi accompagneresti?!"

"Ma certo, vieni con me!"

Marianne sussurra: "Anna aspetta! Vengo con te, non vorrei che succedesse qualcosa di sgradevole e ti sentissi male! Scusami Louis..."

"Vai tranquilla Marianne!"

"Ma Louis, tu davvero le vuoi lasciare andare alla ricerca di Armand? Ma ... non è possibile che non si fidino di lui!"

"André, ho l'impressione che si stia esagerando. Meglio che andiamo con le nostre mogli, non vorrei che scoppiasse uno scandalo. Ricordi nostro suocero l'impegno che ci ha messo per tirare fuori Victor dalla sua malinconia? Beh mi dispiacerebbe davvero se tutto venisse pregiudicato a causa di una sprovveduta!"

"Esatto, seguiamole. Non vorrei assistere a qualche brutta scena!"

A passo spedito attraversiamo alcuni corridoi, dietro di me ci sono Anna e Marianne. Attraversiamo la biblioteca e raggiungiamo il salottino. Apro un poco la porta, attratta dal vociferare che sento all'interno. Mi affaccio, al mio fianco arrivano Anna e Marianne.

"Cardinale ... devo dire che questi abiti laici Vi donano molto sapete! Ed anche questo codino... così ... così ... seducente!"

Sentiamo la voce di Monique, calda, dolce, tutta intenta a sedurre lo zio Armand.

"Madame, se Vi ho portato qui e perché eravate in un eccessivo stato di agitazione e di conseguenza per evitare uno scandalo..."

"Vorreste quindi prestarvi a sostituire Andrè? In effetti ... anche se siete un poco attempato, un cardinale mi manca! E poi siete davvero affascinante!"

Vedo avanzare la donna, indietreggio e ribatto: "Madame, è evidente che non state bene, Vi invito a calmarvi e a redimervi." tiro fuori il rosario dalla tasca, mi inginocchio. "Madame, inginocchiatevi e preghiamo la Santissima Vergine."

"Pregare? Certo che siete ben strano. Va bene, se volete pregare mentre ci divertiamo ... a me va benissimo!"

Vediamo Monique avvicinarsi ad Armand e iniziare a sbottonargli la giacca, mentre recita il primo grano del rosario.

Sussurro all'orecchio di Anna: "Non intendi intervenire?"

"No, Oscar, voglio mettere alla prova il mio futuro marito, voglio stare a guardare cosa farà."

"Ma Anna ... però controlliamo cosa accade!"

"Cardinale ... siete davvero un uomo interessante..."

Vediamo Monique infilare una mano sotto alla giacca di Armand e piano, gli sfila lo jabot.

Sento la mano della donna infilarsi nella giacca mentre recito il Pater Noster, l'afferro, l'allontano e continuo con la preghiera.

"Uhm ... siete un uomo resistente. Ma io non demordo."

Sentiamo le parole di Monique e la vediamo sfilare, non senza difficoltà la giacca ad Armand, tutto intento nel suo rosario.

"Anna, sei davvero sicura di non voler intervenire?!"

"Sicurissima. Voglio essere sicura di Armand."

"Io ti suggerirei di entrare, con la pistola in mano. Se non sei armata, ti posso prestare la mia!"

Sento la mano di Andrè sulla mia spalla, mi volto e lo guardo, sorridente e sereno.

"No. Voglio conoscere fino in fondo il padre dei miei figli. Voglio sapere se davvero è l'uomo che io mi aspetto che sia. Oscar, so perfettamente che prima che mi conoscesse si è dilettato con svariate donne. Io mi sono innamorata pazzamente di lui, passando sopra al suo passato ma adesso è giunto il momento della verità."

"Messa così ... non posso che darti ragione Anna"

"Voi donne siete davvero ... subdole, quando vi mettete assieme!"

"Louis, ma cosa dici?! Ma sei impazzito? Subdole?! Stai tranquillo che appena saremoa casa mi spiegherai tutto quello che ti sta passando per la testa. Subdole ... ma ti pare una cosa da dire!"

"Marianne, ho detto semplicemente la verità. Sai cosa penso? Che Anna, è alla ricerca della prova d'amore che si aspetta da Armand."

"Una sorta di taglio dei capelli, come ha fatto Elena?!"

"Esatto!"

"Louis, io quale prova del tuo amore ti ho mai chiesto?!"domando un poco civettuola.

"Nessuna cara. Ti sei fidata di me."

"Uhm ... dovremo porre rimedio a questa lacuna del nostro rapporto, sappilo!"

"Ma Marianne ... cosa dici?!"

"Dico che esigo anche io una prova del tuo amore, dopo quasi vent'anni credo di averne diritto! Ma ora stai zitto che dobbiamo controllare lo zio!"

"Cardinale, non capisco come possiate controllarvi in questo modo, lo sanno tutti che nel paese italico vi siete dato un gran da fare. Sapete, le Vostre gesta eroiche sono giunte fino a Parigi e adesso volete farmi credere che siete un uomo casto e puro? Con un figlio e un altro in arrivo? Certo che siete un uomo davvero generoso! Ih ih ... Su Cardinale, smettete di recitare questa falsa e saltatemi addosso."

"Ave Maria, gratiaplena, Dominumtecum ..."

"Anna, devo dire che lo zio resiste ...contro ogni previsione e tentazioni di Monique, resiste. Sono davvero fiera di lui!"

"Non mi basta. Voglio vedere fino alla fine!"

Mi volto verso Andrè, lo guardo e sussurro: "Invidio la calma di Anna, io sarei già entrata ed avrei risolto la questione con un bel colpo di pistola! Ah ... queste donne tranquille ... Andrè dimmi, io ti ho mai chiesto un pegno d'amore?!"

"Tu?! Oscar ma è da quando ti conosco che ti accontento, cosa vorresti ancora?"

"Non lo so ... però potrei farmi venire un'idea, uno di questi giorni." dico con aria maliziosa e sorridendo.

"Shhhh ... fate silenzio voi due!"

"Cardinale, ma non sentite caldo?"dico togliendomi la mantella.

Benedicta tu in mulieribus ..." sento delle goccioline correre lungo il mio collo, possibile che questa donna non voglia cedere? Oh Signore, ma a quante prove vuoi sottopormi?

"Cardinale, la Vostra fronte è imperlata di sudore, se avete caldo perché non Vi liberate degli abiti superflui?"

"Nuc et in hora mortisnostrae. Madame Monique, pregate con me. Sono certo che la vostra anima ne trarrà grande giovamento."

"Non lo metto in dubbio ... sono sicura che ne trarrò giovamento!" dico posando le mie mani sulle sue spalle per poi soffiargli sul collo.

"Quinto mistero ... su forza, recitate con me, qui in ginocchio!"

"Si si ummm ... recitiamo insieme ... Vi desidero Cardinale! Ma sapete che avete un buon profumo?!"

"Grazie, siete molto gentile... No ma cosa dico?! Non siete affatto gentile! Forza, recitate con me un bel Pater Noster,!" oddio che caos, povero me. Ma perchè non la lascio qui e me ne vado, accidenti a me e alla mia carità cristiana!

"Cardinale Jarjayes ma siete davvero sicuro che i figli della Marchesa siano Vostri? Sapete, comincio a dubitarne!"

"Du ... dubitarne? In ... in che senso?!"

"Se avete una tale resistenza significa che tutte quelle voci che ho sentito sul Vostro conto non sono vere!"

"Resistenza?! In ... in che senso? Spiegatemi!"

"Volete dire che per Voi è naturale resistere ad una donna come me? Io non credo. Piuttosto ditemi la verità, Voi non siete affatto ciò che si vocifera ... a Voi non piacciono le donne e la Marchesa non è altro che una copertura. Vero Cardinale?"

"COSA?! A no, questo non ve lo permetto! Io sono un uomo, in gioventù sono saltato di letto in letto, come fanno le api con i fiori. Ed Anna, la mia Anna ... io la amo alla follia! CHIARO?!"

"Oh beh ... allora dimostratemelo! dico avvinghiandomi addosso.

"Eh? Cosa?! No no no no. Io voglio solo Anna! Ed ora pregate, ne avete davvero bisogno!"

"Anna? La Marchesa? Ma cosa avrebbe più di me?! Su avanti, fatevi onore, siete o no uno Jarjayes?!"

"Certo che sono uno Jarjayes, e noi Jarjayes siamo fedeli! Non Vi sopporto più! Io chiamo un esorcista! Anche alla mia pazienza c'è un limite! Adesso capisco perchè mia nipote voleva usare metodi più ... spicci!"

"Vostra nipote? Chi!? Quell'uomo in gonnella? Ma è forse normale? E poi mi chiedo ancora come sia riuscita a farsi sposare da un uomo simile! E pensare che quello sciocco mio fratello se ne era innamorato pazzamente! Ahhh se solo sapeste quante volte l'ho sentito sospirare per quella ... quella ... donnetta insignificante!"

"Adesso basta, non Vi permetto di parlare così di mia nipote!"

"Andrè, io entro e la faccio tacere per sempre. Quando è troppo ... Anna, ti prego ... lasciami risolvere la questione a modo mio!"

"No, Oscar. Quella donna sta tentando di sedurre mio marito, ho avuto la prova che desideravo, tocca a me metterla al suo posto." dico facendo irruzione nella stanza.

Vedo spalancare la porta, sussulto, sono spaventato, tremo, sudo, balbetto: "A anna ... non ... non è co come tu pensi ... io amo solo te ... e ... e nessun'altra! Anna tra una settimana ricordati che ci sposeremo, non vorrai mica mandare all'aria le nozze?! Oh Signore abbiate pietà della mia povera anima! Lo so che ho peccato e non sono stato un esempio di virtù ma assistetemi in questa terribile prova!Epesare che siamo a una festa di fidanzamento. Oh povero me!"

Mi avvento verso quella piccola intrigante ruba-mariti. La afferro per i capelli e tiro, con tutta la forza che ho in corpo, tiro. Resto con in mano una sorta di gatto morto, acconciato con fiocchi e perle, tutto incipriato. Scivolo all'indietro e sento le braccia forti di Armand afferrarmi al volo, impedendomi di cadere rovinosamente a terra.

"LASCIAMI ARMAND! TI HO DETTO DI LASCIARMI!"

"Anna ... ma ... cosa vorresti fare?!" domando mentre vedo entrare Oscar, Marianne, Andrè e Charles. Santo cielo, che il Signore mi perdoni, che caos!

"NULLA ARMAND NULLA! SE NOSTRO SIGNORE HA FATTO DI TE UN UOMO PACIFICO, SAPPI CHE TUA MOGLIE NON LO E'!"

"Nu ... nulla Anna. Quindi ora andiamo di là, tutti assieme. Vero?!"

"Monique ribatte: "Santo cielo Cardinale! Credo che la Vostra famiglia sia indemoniata, Vi consiglio di esorcizzare i Vostri parenti, palazzo compreso!"

Ho trascinato la mia Marguerite alla ricerca delle nostre figlie, non le troviamo più. Ma dove si saranno cacciate, che siano andate ad imboscarsi con i loro mariti? Io ormai non mi stupirei più di nulla, con questa strana e magnifica famiglia.

Raggiungiamo la biblioteca e sentiamo delle urla provenire dalla stanza affianco.

Entro con mia moglie e vedo una scena a dir poco folle.

Armand è in ginocchio, con Anna tra le braccia. Oscar ha estratto la sua pistola, accidenti a Lei, ed Andrè la tiene per mano. Marianne ride, in compagnia di Louis, e Madame Monique ... suggerisce di chiamare un esorcista per la mia famiglia? Ma dico, è forse impazzita!

"NO! QUI L'ESORCISTA SERVE PER PALAZZO GIRODELLE!"

"Padre! Mi pento davvero di non aver portato a termine la mia missione!"

"Oscar ... ti prego ... sii ragionevole. E tu Armand, dimmi, cosa ci fai senza giacca e con il lungo gilet mezzo sbottonato?! Dico, ma sei impazzito?! ALZATI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Augustin, calmati marito mio, non agitarti così, potresti sentirti male!"

"Male dici?! Marguerite ma possibile che non ci sia un attimo di pace?! Per fortuna che di là nessuno si sia accorto di nulla! Il fidanzamento è stato ufficializzato, quella squinternata di Madame Battista finalmente ha trovato uno straccio di marito, quindi figlia mia, ora che IO ho portato a termine la mia missione possiamo tutti tornare a casa! E Voi madame Monique, Vi consiglio di raggiungere Vostro marito se non volete che sospetti che siete una donna piuttosto vivace! Andiamo famiglia!"

_**Isole Tremiti**_

_**Oscar:**_ "Che incanto!"

_**André: **_"Autrici dove ci avete portati?"

_**Oscar:**_ "Alle isole Tremiti. Non trovate che sia una sorta di paradiso terrestre?"

_**André: **_"Ma è bellissimo!"

_**Oscar:**_ "André, guarda il mare quanto è bello!"

_**André: **_"Già … l'acqua è così cristallina…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Ohh Charles appena si concluderà il siparietto farò un bagno in queste acque meravigliose!"

_**Charles: **_"Ma indossi in vestitino del tempo delle Arpie …"

_**Joséphine: **_"Si ma mi sono resa conto che sotto indosso un costume adatto alla mia condizione. Le Autrici hanno pensato a tutto!"

_**Terry: **_"Il costume l'avete tutti, potete decidere se fare il bagno o meno."

_**Joséphine: **_"Ci potete giurare Madame!"

_**André: **_"Oscar, stasera andremo prima in un ristorantino e poi passeremo la notte in albergo, io e te."

_**Oscar:**_ "Ma André …"

_**André: **_"Ih ih … tranquilla, lo sai che le Arpie mi concedono tutto, soprattutto oggi, è il mio compleanno."

_**Oscar:**_ "Vero amore mio! Io non ti ho ancora fatto gli auguri, sai con tutto ciò che è accaduto nel capitolo e adesso il siparietto …"

_**André: **_"Ih ih ih … Avrai tutto il tempo per farmeli in privato."

_**Oscar:**_ "Ci puoi giurare!"

_**André: **_"Non vedo l'ora di rimanere solo con te."

_**Oscar:**_ "Anch'io …"

_**Aizram: **_"Perfetto Terry! Ho organizzato tutto alla perfezione, i due sposini trascorreranno una bellissima serata, così potranno festeggiare. Ma prima andiamo tutti a fare colazione al ristorante, dove il nostro moro riceverà gli auguri di tutte le lettrici."

_**Terry: **_"Hai preparato tutto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, come dolce c'è una bellissima torta di compleanno."

_**Terry: **_"Bene, andiamo! …. Amici del cast, un attimo di attenzione!"

_**Aizram: **_"Dite Madamigella Arpia!"

_**Terry: **_"Prima di immergerci in queste meravigliose acque, andremo al ristorante per fare colazione…"  
_**Oscar: **_"Solo noi?"

_**Aizram: **_"No, ad attenderci ci sono le nostre lettrici."

_**Anna: **_"Oh Armand, le Autrici hanno avuto una magnifica idea, ho fame …"

_**Armand: **_"Credo che sia la gravidanza…"  
_**Anna: **_"In effetti negli ultimi tempi non faccio che mangiare."

_**Armand: **_" "Su Anna andiamo!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand, non ti ho ancora detto che sei un uomo sei meraviglioso!"

_**Armand: **_" "Lo dici perché non ho ceduto alle avance di Madame Monique?"

_**Anna: **_"Si. Ho voluto metterti alla prova."

_**Armand: **_"Anna!"

_**Anna: **_"Cosa ho detto di strano?"

_**Armand: **_"Anna, lo sai che ti amo, non avrei mai potuto …"  
_**Anna: **_"Si, ma la tentazione ti era molto vicino ed io volevo essere sicura di te …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Santo cielo! E' proprio vero quando si dice che le donne ne sanno una più del diavolo!"

_**Louis: **_"Marianne, vieni, andiamo!"

_**Marianne: **_"Louis, so che le Arpie e le lettrici hanno organizzato una festa sorpresa per André …"

_**Louis: **_"L'avevo immaginato. Il compleanno di nostro cognato non passa mai inosservato."

_**Alain: **_"Ih ih … scusate se mi intrometto nella vostra conversazione ma credo che il diavolo biondo adesso sarà molto più ben disposta nei confronti di suo marito, visto che ha nuovamente messo a dura prova la sua fedeltà!"

_**Louis: **_"Alain ma non hai sempre detto che nemmeno quando lo trascinavi nei bordelli, André si lasciava corrompere?"

_**Alain: **_"Beh … si…"

_**Louis: **_"Se allora non si concedeva nessuna donna e non aveva alcuna speranza con mia cognata cosa ti faceva pensare che Monique l'avrebbe corrotto?"

_**Alain: **_"Avete ragione! … Come dice il Generale, André funziona solo con il Comandante! Ih ih ih …"

_**Al ristorante**_

_**André: **_"Vieni Oscar, dammi la mano, entriamo!"

_**Tutti: **_"SORPRESA! BUON COMPLEANNO ANDRE'!"

_**André: **_"Oh ma … grazie … davvero non me l'aspettavo."

_**Terry: **_"Credevi davvero che ce ne fossimo dimenticati?! Invece no."

_**Aizram: **_"Terry ed io non abbiamo scritto nessuna one shot in occasione del tuo compleanno altrimenti non avremmo potuto proseguire con "Avventura"

_**Generale: **_"Coff … saggia decisione, così si accorciano i tempi per avere il mio François!"

_**Laura: "**_Madame Oscar ormai è in 10 mesi…"  
_**Oscar: **_"Ma cosa dite! Io sono al settimo mese di gravidanza. Piuttosto lamentatevi con le Autrici, dite loro di velocizzarsi."

_**Aizram: **_"Su, basta adesso dobbiamo festeggiare André."

_**Terry: **_"Giusto! André, spegni le candeline …"

_**André: **_"Oh ma … quante candele! Ma perché sulla torta?"  
_**Terry: **_"Ah già nel tuo tempo non si usa… vedi da noi c'è l'usanza di mettere sulla torta una candela per ogni anno compiuto."

_**André: **_"Quindi sulla torta ci sono 33 candele?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto! Su avanti, spegnile!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma prima esprimi un desiderio …"

_**Andrè: **_"Un desiderio! Oh beh tutti i miei desideri riguardano la mia Oscar …"  
_**Terry: **_"Non abbiamo dubbi ma non lo devi dire."

_**André: **_"Ah … ho capito …. Fatto! Ho espresso il mio desiderio."

_**Aizram: **_"Dai avanti … uno … due e treeee!"

_**Tutti: **_"BUON COMPLEANNO A TEEEE…."

_**André: **_"Grazie a tutti!"

_**Aizram:**_ "Bene, e dopo aver festeggiato il nostro André, diamo via alla nostra chiacchierata."

_**Mora 76:**_ "Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Generale: **_"Ops … abbiamo una nuova donzella!"

_**Mora 76:**_ "Il mio nome è Mora."

_**Generale: **_"Molto lieta Madame!"

_**Aizram: **_"Benvenuta tra noi!"

_**Mora 76:**_ "Autrici, ce l'ho fatta a leggere tutti i 201 capitoli vi posso assicurare che ci sono scene che fanno morire dal ridere,specialmente tra il Generale, Madame pom pom e Madame Marguerite…"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, Voi come tutte le altre donzelle trovate che quelle situazioni siamo divertenti ma Vi assicuro che io non mi sono divertito affatto!"

_**Marguerite: **_"Tu Augustin?! Ed io invece cosa dovrei dire in tal proposito?! Quella donna ti ha provocato tutto il tempo ed io ho potuto fare ben poco. Ahhh ma se fossi stata in viaggio con te l'avrei …"

_**Mora 76:**_ "Uhmmm Vi avrei vista bene con la spada che sfidate a duello la rivale..."

_**Marguerite: **_"Esatto Madame Mora! Come minimo l'avrei infilzata con la spada di mia figlia."

_**Oscar: **_"Ed io ve l'avrei prestata ben volentieri."

_**Generale: **_"Su su … Marguerite, Oscar, vi prego, ormai ho quasi risolto la questione, quel poveraccio di Villeneuve ha ormai le ore contate mentre Madame Battista e Armandina finalmente ci priveranno della loro ingombrante presenza."

_**Marguerite: **_"Non vedo l'ora, credimi Augustin!"

_**Laura:**_ "Se permettete ho un appunto da fare. Generale,Alain, Madame Oscar,Andrè, vorrei farvi notare che le vostre autrici sono diventate molto ma molto ma molto pigre: sono giorni,se non addirittura settimane che non pubblicano nulla di nuovo."

_**Generale: **_"Arpie se permettete rispondo io…"

_**Aizram: **_"Prego Generale, difendeteci! Ih ih …"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, le Arpie si danno un gran da fare, tutto il loro tempo libero lo dedicano a me …"

_**Marguerite: **_"AUGUSTIN ma cosa dici? Le Arpie lo dedicano a tutta la nostra famiglia!"

_**Generale: **_"Lasciami finire, ti prego! Dunque dicevo... il problema è che i capitoli sono piuttosto lunghi poi ci portano a spasso per la vostra terra e tra non molto diventerà anche la mia Italia, infine alternano "Avventura" con "Come comincia l'avventura." Detto ciò le Arpie sono continuamente a lavoro. Comunque come avrete visto l'aggiornamento c'è stato …"

_**Laura: "**_Generale,la ringrazio! Sapevo che rivolgersi a lei è sempre certo che si raggiunge l'obbiettivo … a proposito,ha visto che ho trovato e pubblicato il ballo sconcissimo che sua figlia ha ballato con André? sono rimasta scandalizzata!"

_**Generale: **_"Madame, meglio sorvolare l'argomento altrimenti! Ahhh le mie figlie prima o poi mi faranno impazzire!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma non è mica un ballo che da scandalo!"

_**Laura:**_ "All' epoca si, perché il ballerino alza la dama con il ginocchio e lei alzandosi in volo mostra le gambe _**Generale: **_"Esatto madame! Mia figlia è fuori controllo da quanto ha prestato servizio tra i soldati della guardia …"  
_**Oscar: **_"PADRE MA COSA DITE?"

_**Generale: **_"E' la verità e vedi calmarti. Lo sai che non puoi agitarti!"

_**Laura: **_"Generale…le sono vicina."

_**Generale: **_"Grazie madame!"

_**Terry: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Arpia si può sapere perché ridete in questo modo?

_**Terry: **_"Nulla Generale, nulla!"

_**Monica:**_ "Ma è innocuo, inoltre essendo rinascimentale, nel secolo dei Lumi era un po' datata come danza, pensate se avessero ballato un tango, una rumba o il tuca-tuca…"  
_**Generale: **_"Madame, comincio a preoccuparmi ..."

_**Monica: **_"Di cosa Generale?"

_**Generale: **_"Se sono danze sconce, vi prego di non dire nulla alle Arpie!

_**Aizram: **_"Ehi Terry, sarebbe un'idea far ballare il tuca tuca ad André e Oscar … che ne dici?"

_**Terry: **_"Perfetto! Lo balleranno dopo aver brindato! Ih ih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Hey, vecchiaccio rompi malefico! Non solo sei una rottura per l' ex-capellone e Elena... ma pure per il mio tesoruccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Si può sapere cosa avrei fatto Gattaccia?"  
_**Australia:**_"Animalaccio che non sei altro, sei uguale alle bestiacce di madame pompom.. quanto sei rozzo e incoerente!"  
_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia spiegatevi!"

_**Australia:**_" Acqua ghiacciata! Ghiacciata... na polmonite puoi causargli, ignorante che non sei altro!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, Alain si è ubriacato!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "HELL YEAH , DUDES ! Si vede che qua si ha spaccato di brutto! Prima di tutto: povero Al , ma come fuck ti sei ridotto ? Sembra che sei appena uscito da un locale del Bronx! Credimi che me ne intendo."

_**Mora 76:**_ "Alain ma è possibile che doveva ubriacarsi?uff gli uomini!"

_**Alain:**_ "Oh cielo che vergogna! Tutte le donzelle non fanno che ricordarmelo!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Alain diventi padre, è ti ubriachi?!"

_**Alain: **_"Povero meeee!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ " Generale gli hai lanciato addosso un catino d'acqua per farlo svegliare."

"Non potevo fare altrimenti."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Si ma credo che non l'abbia preso bene, nemmeno quando ha scoprto che dovrà tornare in caserma come tuo attendente."

_**Generale: **_"Peggio per lui, non posso farne a meno." 

_**Lupen:**_ "Alain sei rimasto talmente scioccato dalle urla di Sabrina che sei arrivato al punto di volere addirittura un figlio solo! Su,su Soisson,ora è tutto passato goditi tua moglie e il tuo cucciolo ! È ricorda che una donna è capace anche di mettere al mondo più figli Hai visto Madame Marguerite e l'Arciduchessa Carolina?"

_**Alain:**_ "Grazie per la Vostra comprensione Madame_**! … **_Sig … mi sono ubriacato senza rendermene conto …"

_**Generale: **_"Cosa! Ti ubriachi e non te ne accorgi?! Debosciato!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Che figura Alain, ti sei ridotto proprio male!"

_**Alain: **_"Madame Tigre, però appena mi è passata la sbronza mi sono precipitato da mia moglie e mio figlio. Certo puzzavo e ho domito sulla mia branda e …"

_**Sabrina:**_ "E nulla Alain! Che non si ripeta mai più! Altrimenti …"  
_**Alain: **_"No no no … cara, ti ho già promesso che non accadrà più."

_**Sabrina: **_"Meglio per te!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Ancora auguri ai coniugi Soisson per il piccolo Augustin!"

_**Sabrina: **_"Grazie Madame!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Però accidenti zio Generale, non è colpa sua se si è ridotto così, sono stati gli altri guys. Comunque bella lì, zio , che continui a farmi scassà.

_**Australia:**_ "Sentito vecchiaccio? Prima o poi, giuro.. faro' in modo che le dolci Arpie te la facciano pagare con gli interessi!"

_**Generale: **_"Ma perché ve la prendete sempre e soltanto con me?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Bifolco rozzo stressante che non sei altro! Alla faccia dell' essere nobile! Come no! Peggio di un popolano ti comporti! Tze'!"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … Madamigella Gattaccia, è vero sono un nobile ma ciò non significa che sia diverso dagli altri uomini. Probabilmente ho usato maniere poco ortodosse ma non avevo scelta, visto che quell'ubriacone di Sasson anziché stare supportare sua moglie in un momento tanto delicato si è ubriacato! Ed io sarei il bifolco?! Gattaccia, qui c'è soltanto uno di bifolco, ed è Sassoin."

_**Australia:**_ "Cosa! Il mio tesoruccio non è un bifolco!"

_**Generale: **_"Invece si, visto che si ubriaca in un momento tanto importante della sua vita."

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Tornando allo sbronzissimo Al , ti avverto che quel Maribeau è un motherfucker che potrà darti un sacco di problemi , perciò ascoltami molto bene : se hai problemi chiama me e Big Gigi , così lo investiamo col nostro pullman del tour facendo retromarcia...VERO , BIG GIGI ?"

_**Giggino:**_ "Ih ih … Madame siete alquanto vivace, comunque potete contare su di me."

_**Alain**_: "Grazie Big Gigi … emm … volevo dire Maestà! Grazie Madame Dreamereby per la Vostra comprensione."

_**Generale:**_ "Tzè ma sentite Sassoin."

_**Australia:**_ "Grunt … Vecchiaccio vuoi avere sempre l'ultima parola. E poi.. e poi... cos' e questa stupida idea di ri-arruolare Alain e Gerard? Manco mantieni le tue promesse... prima si,si... congedo! Poi.. no,no.. si ricomincia da capo ! Aoo' vecchio pazzo! Deciditi! E ti va di fortuna che il mio tesoruccio abbia chiamato il suo bellissimo promogenito Augustin... e cerca di non influenzarlo negativamente col tuo modo di fare esagitato! Controllati, per una volta! Chiarooo?"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia, ho ben 2 compagnie militari da gestire, da solo non posso farcela quindi mi sono visto costretto ad arruolare i due ex soldati. Spero che adesso abbiate compreso la mia posizione."

_**Mora:**_ "Io voglio la scena di Marabeu e i soldati di Oscar...Oh sì quella si!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedremo di accontentarti."

_**Australia:**_"Ehi vecchiaccio muoviti con sti piani per dare via... vabbè, cioè... per far convolare a giuste nozze la pazza della pompom e il povero... sfigato che ancora non sa di esser diventato "preda" di quella donna... beh, anche lei non lo sa ancora, veramente! Ma vabbo', cerca di non sbagliare con sta strategia vecchiaccio... sennò... quella ti rimane attaccata al.. popo'! E poi chi la trattiene piu a Marguerite!?'"

_**Generale: **_"Ih ih … tranquillizzatevi Madamigella rinsecchita, come avrete appurato nel capitolo appena pubblicato dalle Arpie, Villeneuve e Madame pompom si piacciono. Ih ih … E' proprio il caso di dire : Dio li ha fatti ed io li ho accoppiati. Ih ihih …"

_**Australia:**_ "Ihihih Oscarina, tu invece! Ahhhhh, quanta santa pazienza! Spalanca le orecchie, cara: il dottore DEVE esserci al momento del parto, deve esser lui a dirigere i ... lavori e SI! Dovra' guardare... li'! Quindi familiarizza ora con l'idea.. cosi eviti di impanicarti poi! Ahahah."

_**Lupen: "**_Oscar, ti vedo terrorizzata dal parto, dai Comandante! Per nascere siamo passati tutti da ... li...

_**Oscar: **_"No no e no."

_**Australia:**_" Che ridere! Dai dai, magari sei fortunata! Due ore di lavoro e Sophie arriva! Chi lo sa! Sii fiduciosa! Ehhehe comunque... la presenza del cretino di Bartolomeo non fa che portare scompiglio, come succede per ogni ospite inatteso e "non voluto" lì a palazzo! Ma è mai possibile non ci possa esser un attimo di pace in quel posto?! Ihihi. Tra lui e la sorella... un fulmine non se li può prendere? Solo a loro pero'... ihihihmhhh, chissa perché ma immagino cioe', almeno spero ahaha che la festa di fidanzamento di Victorino e la gelosa Elena sarà abbastanza movimentata! Ihihi."

_**Generale:**_ "Sarà?! Lo è stata! Ma avete letto?"

_**Australia:**_" " Chissà chissà... e Oscar cara... spada, pistola, stiletto... che altro manca all'appello come munizioni?"

_**Dreamereby:**_ " Ozzy ...mia cara spaccona...CONTINUA COSÌ ! Tu sì che ti sai ribellare ! Zia Margy , lo vuoi capire che Ozzy è una ganzissima hard rocker ?! Mica vorrai farla diventare un motherfucking brillantino? Però se proprio volevi Ozzy , potevi dirmelo , magari ti prestavo uno dei miei giubbotti di pelle con le borchie. Quelli sì che spaccano, mi raccomando , le armi sempre dietro; come quella spaccona di Carolina."

_**Oscar: **_"Stavolta ho deciso di portare con me la pistola!"

_**Australia:**_ "Tra un po'.. ogni volta che ti sposti.. dovrai portarti dietro un baule d'armi ahahaha…"

_**Australia:**_" Arpie.. che dire.. questo e' un.. siparietto moltoooooo diverso dal solito.. pieno di energia e musica rock! Di accenti ed .. espressioni particolari!"

_**Aizram: **_"Tutto merito della nostra nuova lettrice!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar, André, ho letto nel siparietto che avete assistito ad 1 concerto rock."

_**Oscar: **_"Si, abbiamo una nuova lettrice, madame Reby, mi chiama in un modo strano … Ozzy

_**Elektra:**_ " È la cosa più bella che esista, dopo mio marito e, i miei figli. Mio MARITO è il cantante degli Europe, rockband svedese, famosa in tutti il mondo. Benvenuti nel mio MONDO!"

_**Oscar: **_"Voi gradite quel genere di musica?"

_**Elektra:**_"L'adorooo…"

_**Oscar: **_"Che confusione!"

_**Australia:**_ "Vecchiaccio!"

_**Generale: **_"Gattaccia!"

_**Australia:**_ "Non vediamo l' ora di liberarci della pom pom e Armandina! Per non parlare della gufa nefasta e dei vari conti e baroni che gironzolano intorno a Oscarina! Ehhhhh, ne vedremo sicuro delle belle ihihihih dai dai! Non vogliamo attendere di piu, belle autrici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Come ha detto poco fa il Generale a Laura, facciamo del nostro meglio."

_**Laura:**_ "Generale, lei deve assolutamente trovare un marito a Madame Batista,uno che la tolga dai piedi e la sfinisca!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, è la prima cosa che ho fatto non appena sono arrivato al palazzo Girodelle. Povera vittima!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si,ma mi raccomando,la deve proprio sfinire (fisicamente intendo) quindi prestante e focoso _**Laura**_ "Generale, ma il di miccetta corta non va bene per madame pompom o Armandina?

_**Generale:**_ "Micetta corta è troppo giovane per Madame pompom e poi per micetta corta la madama non rappresenta nulla, è stato solo un gioco."

_**Generale:**_ "Appunto per questo ho scelto il candidato migliore. Vedremo cosa succederà."

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Generale i due candidati per madame pom pom sono molto come posso dire per non essere fraintesa... si di livello superiore perchè altrimenti la vedo dura che la lasci in pace …"

_**Generale: **_"Impossibile Madame! Quando le Arpie mi hanno creato hanno fatto del loro meglio. Nessun uomo possiede i miei pregi! Ih ihih … Comunque, Madame Battista non avrà nulla di cui lamentarsi, Villeneuve saprà come farla felice."

_**Ruzzola:**_ "Perfetto ma non dimenticatevi di Armandina ci vuole anche per lei uno di livello superiore, mi scuso per la mia sfacciataggine ma quando ci vuole ci vuole."

_**Generale: **_"Umm … potrei proporre a Jacques lo stalliere di corteggiarla, vedremo!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale! La vostra dimora è diventata un albergo ora dovete ospitare pure gli italiani! E nel siparietto vi siete pure ubriacato! Hic…"

_**Generale: **_"Coff .. coff …"

_**Lettrice di fanfiction:**_ "Conquista de André a Oscar y andré sin palabrasel general es queno me lo soporto pero da mucha risa y todoslo sperso najesmuy buenosotra cosa quien en su sano juicio le pone elnombre de él general a su hijoAgustínsólo Sabrina."

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, conosci lo spagnolo?"

_**Aizram: **_"No."

_**Generale: **_"Arpie, traduco ciò che ha detto la donzella! Dunque Madame dice che la nostra "Avventura" è la migliore fanfic che abbia mai letto, poi dice adora il modo in cui André ha conquistato Oscar. E poi dice che … coff …"

_**Terry: **_"Cosa?"  
_**Generale: **_"Che è senza parole, perché …"

_**Aizram: **_"Su avanti, parlate!"

_**Generale: **_"La donzella ha detto che non mi sopporta ma faccio fare un sacco di risate e tutti i personaggi sono molto bravi.

Madame, non sono il buffone di corte!"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Aizram: **_"Avanti, continuate a tradurre!"

_**Generale: **_"Io traduco ma voi non prendetemi in giro!

Infine Madame ha detto che nessuno sano di mente metterebbe il mio nome a suo figlio, solo Sabrina …"

_**Terry: **_"Caspita! Ih ih …"

_**Elektra:**_ "GodMorgon Generalen …"

_**Generale: **_"Buongiorno Tigre …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale siete contento che Alain ha chiamato suo figlio come voi?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo! Sono sicuro che quel bambino diventerà un uomo intelligente! Ih ih … Sassoin!"

_**Alain: **_"Dite Generale!"

_**Generale: **_"Finalmente hai fatto una cosa giustissima, forse l'unica in tutta la tua vita!"

_**Alain: **_"Grazie Signore! E poi ve l'avevo promesso, ricordate?"

_**Generale: **_"Certo … coff … riconosco che sei un uomo di parola."

_**Dreamereby:**_ " Vick , Elena; voi due siete troppo puke insieme ...ma shit , i vostri genitori sono proprio pizzosi ! Ma come fate a sopportarli ?! Io me ne scapperei in Messico fossi in voi, per Bon Jovi ! E Vick , se proprio volevi spaventare i tuoi suoceri potevi farti un mohawk o un tatuaggio . Sei sempre in tempo per quello . And...wait , what ?"

_**Girodelle:**_ "Ecco veramente madame ho capito ben poco la Vostra lingua…"  
_**Dreamereby:**_ "Su Vick non fare quella faccia! Toni fa un ballo a Versailles ? Awesome ! Ora so dove poter spaccare altre finestre con la mia chitarra con un po' di metal insieme al mio strafighissimo amico Big Gigi! Let's rock bro ! Faremo venire la fifa al Conte FessIkeaMotherfucker insieme . Gli faremo vedere chi è il vero King of Rock!"

_**Giggino: **_"Sarà un piacere salire sul palco con Voi ma dovrete prestarmi alcuni dei Vostri vestiti, sapete non ne ho alla moda come i vostri!"  
_**Dreamereby:**_ "Big Gigi, te li procurerò senz'altro! … Nota per Toni: Ti piace il nuovo Gigi ? Uhhh ?"

_**Giggino: **_"Ecco … io … non so, proverò ad osservaglio meglio."  
_**Dreamereby:**_ " Comunque , a voi spaccosissime Arpie , I love yaall! Rock On!"

_**Arpie: **_"Grazie!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, vedo che il vostro vizio di spiare e, interrompere le coppiette, non lo perdere mai…"  
_**Generale: **_"Mai spiato in vita mia, mi limito a controllare."

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, vabbè! Ormai conosciamo a memoria le Vostre battute. Comunque So che abbia fatto così con voi, vostro suocero."

_**Generale: **_"Mio suocero? Beh veramente … anche lui vigilava ed oggi che sono padre riconosco che mio suocero aveva ragione di farlo…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Augustin ma se ogni qualvolta che mio padre ci spiava andavi su tutte le furie!"

_**Generale: **_"Sccc … ti prego Marguerite, non farmi sfigurare."

_**Elektra:**_ "Oscar quanto sei divertente ..."

_**Oscar: **_"Io?"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si, tu. Possibile che non abbia ancora capito che tua figlia uscirà proprio da li, da dove è entrata , nove mesi prima? È ovvio che il dottore dovrà guardare proprio li, e, toccare, so che non è piacevole."

_**Mora 79: "**_Oscar, i bambini purtroppo per te passano da un buco, solo il dottore ci deve essere...

_**Oscar: **_"Niente affatto! Solo André. Mi guarderà lì. E su questo non transigo."

_**Elektra:**_ "Vedrai che non andrà come tu desideri …"

_**Oscar: **_"Vedremo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Io ho avuto 2 figli, ma non sono usciti da li, mi hanno tagliata più su, sulla pancia…"

_**Oscar: **_"Cosa?! Ma è assurdo!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Invece non lo è. Si chiama taglio cesareo. Ti fanno l'anestesia, non senti dolore, tagliano la pancia, e, il bimbo esce da li, in pochi minuti, poi cuciono, ed è tutto finito, subito. E, per il 2° figlio, è successo uguale, riaprono il taglio, però ti dicono che non puoi avere altri figli, con il cesareo."

_**Terry: **_"Oscar non fare quella faccia, a te non accadrà nulla di simile…"

_**Aizram: **_"Vedrai che quando nascerà Sophie ci divertiremo tutti …"

_**Oscar: **_"Voi tutti, non io."

_**Aizram: **_"Invece vedrai che non te la passerai male. Parola di Arpie!"

_**André: **_"Sentito Oscar? Su amore mio non preoccuparti."

_**Oscar: **_"André, guai a te se …"  
_**André: **_"Te l'ho ripetuto un'infinità di volte: Oscar, sarò con te."

_**Virginia**_: "Non c è pace tra gli ulivi. Ma Oscar non lo vuole il dottore! Chissà cosa accadrà?! Nanny e madame sapranno sicuramente cosa fare."  
_**Oscar: **_"E Andrè! Dimenticate mio marito."

_**Virginia: "**_Già … André…" 

_**Monica:**_ "Tenerissima Oscar che hai chiesto spiegazioni a Madame."

_**Marguerite:**_ "Povera cara … è tanto cofusa!"

_**Virginia: "**_Un pensiero per Oscar ,tesoro ascolta la tua mamma e non temere avere e il tuo bimbo tra le braccia ti farà dimenticare il dolore,il dottore deve essere presente meglio per tutti, André comunque sarà con te."

_**Elektra:**_ "Bravo! Così si fa! Generale, voi starete fuori invece, già non è un bello spettacolo per il marito, figurarsi se Oscar volesse pure in stanza, lo spione sporcaccione."

_**Generale: **_"Io spione e sporcaccione?!"

_**Elektra:**_ " "Si, VOI! Se solo provaste ad entrare, Oscar Vi lancerebbe di tutto, e, voi sapete che ha 1 ottima mira."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, se potrebbe servire per avere il mio François ... io mi sacrificherò volentieri!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Cosa, entrare mentre Oscar sta partorendo? Intanto sarà Sophie, ma quando ve lo mettete in testa, e, spero che " le arpie", vi facciano cadere, così starete lontano dalla stanza di Oscar."

_**Generale: **_"Grunt!"

_**Monica:**_ " E li voglio vedere tutti quanti a Versailles, praticamente un'armata Jarjayes…"

_**André**_: "Infatti, è successo di tutto, non a Versailles ma a palazzo Girodelle!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Ma i Saluzzo e i Castiglione sono parenti?"

_**André**_: "Assolutamente no, Madame!"

_**Mora 76:**_ "Avevo immaginato che durante la festa di Elena e Victor ci sarebbero stati guai e gelosie... "

_**Generale: **_"Infatti Madame, è mancato poco che si celebrasse un funerale anziché una festa di fidanzamento. Povero me!"

_**Aizram: **_"Su su Generale, come avete visto tutto si è risolto!"

_**Terry: **_"Ih ih … che ridere!"

_**Mora 76:**_ "Aspetto il prossimo capitolo di risate..."

_**Terry:**_ "Per il momento ti dovrai accontentare del quarto capitolo di " Come comincia l'Avventura." Sai lo pubblicheremo molto ma moto presto!"

_**Terry:**_ "Ehi Aizram, le lettrici hanno finito, ho detto al dj di partire con la musica…"

_**Aizram: **_"Bene, non ci resta che chiamare in pista André e Oscar per far aprire le danze. Andiamo! …André … Oscar…"

_**André: **_"Dite Madamigella, cosa c'è?"

_**Terry:**_ "Ricordi la promessa che ci siamo fatta?"

_**André: **_"Certo! Voi e Madame avete promesso che mi avreste fatto trascorrere una serata romantica con Oscar qui alle isole Tremiti…"

_**Aizram: **_"E poi?"

_**André: **_"Ecco .. in cambio mi avete chiesto di aprire le danze…"

_**Aizram: **_"Esatto. Siete pronti?"

_**André: **_"Autrici, di quale ballo si tratta? Forse la Volta?"

_**Terry:**_ "Niente affatto. Ballerete il tuca- tuca."

_**Oscar: **_"Tuca cosa? Ma André ed io non lo conosciamo!"

_**Terry:**_ "Fa nulla! Vedrete, lo apprenderete immediatamente, soprattutto tu Oscar! Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: "**_Io?"

_**Terry:**_ "Si, tu. Aizram a te l'onore di insegnare il ballo ad André."

_**Oscar: **_"Ed io?"

_**Terry:**_ "Non avrai bisogno di allenarti, ti basterà guardare André e Aizram …"

_**Oscar: **_"Umm … la questione non mi convince! … Secondo me c'è qualcosa sotto!"

_**Terry:**_ "VAI DJ!"

_**Aizram: **_"Guarda André … non è facile? Tu devi fare così ad Oscar…"  
_**André: **_"Oh ma … Madamigella se continuerete a toccarmi in questo modo non so cosa accadrà?! Lo sapete che Oscar è molto gelosa?!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, lo so. Ma ti assicuro che non accadrà nulla! Oscar ballerà con te…"

_**Oscar: **_"Ehi! MA COSA FATE A MIO MARITO?! LO STATE TOCCANDO?!"

_**Terry:**_ "Non ti agitare! Aizram, ti sta mostrando come ballare con André!"

_**Mi fiondo su mio marito, guardo dritto negli occhi Aizram e dico:**_ "Levatevi! Ho appreso benissimo come debbo ballare con André. VIA!"

_**Aizram: **_"Agli ordini Generale! Ah ah ah …."

_**Tuca-tuca …**_

_**Generale: **_"Santo cielo che ballo sconcio! E' peggio della Volta, non è possibile! Madame Monica ma non potevate tacere invece di ispirare le Arpie?"

_**Monica: **_"Generale, forse non è un ballo divertente?"

_**Generale:**_ "No! E' un oscenità! Armand di qualcosa!"

_**Armand: **_"**Pater noster**, qui es in cælis:  
sanctificétur Nomen Tuum:  
advéniat Regnum Tuum:  
fiat volúntas Tua,  
sicut in cælo, et in terra…"

_**Anna: **_"Oh mio Armand! Adesso ti tocca pregare anche nel siparietto!"


	203. Chapter 203

**Feste e dintorni**

Durante il viaggio di ritorno André ed io viaggiamo in compagnia dei mie genitori, rimango a lungo in silenzio quando mio padre dice: "E' stata una serata da incubo, l'unica nota positiva è che Victor ed Elena si siano fidanzati ufficialmente e a breve si sposeranno."

"Augustin, il fidanzamento dei ragazzi non è stato l'unico evento positivo, dimentichi forse la zia di Elena? Finalmente ha trovato marito, come sono contenta!"

Vedo mia madre sorridere felice, quasi batte le mani al pensiero di essersi quasi liberata di quella vecchia in cerca di marito. Ed io sono altrettanto felice, mi libererò di quella cameriera squinternata ed assatanata!

Oscar ribatte stizzita: "E con lei andrà via anche Armandina! Padre, Vi ringrazio per aver risolto almeno uno dei miei problemi, spero solo che Madame Battista vada via da casa nostra prima possibile!"

"Calmati figliola, vedrai così sarà. Domani saremo ospiti della regina, ovviamente con noi verrà Madame Battista e ci sarà Jacques Villeneuve, magari chiederà immediatamente la sua mano, visto che è alla ricerca disperata di una moglie."

"Come se a Versailles mancassero donne!"dico alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando. "Di certo non aveva bisogno di attendere madame Battista, ma meglio per me così!"

"Certo che non mancano, ma ormai le conosce tutte intimamente, beh a parte qualche dama incorruttibile!"

"Che posto! Versailles è sempre stato un posto corrotto."

Marguerite ribatte: "Hai ragione figlia mia! … A corte regna l'invidia, l'apparenza e soprattutto l'infedeltà."

"Mia Marguerite, sono consapevole che ci siano pochissime donne oneste e sincere come te …"

Vedo mio padre posare uno sguardo raggiante ed innamorato su mia madre, sarà anche un uomo strano ma devo dire che quello dei miei genitori è un matrimonio d'amore, felice. Forse è per questo che hanno voluto che ognuna di noi figlie fosse felice del suo sposo.

Ascolto le parole di mio padre e ribatto: "E' un covo di serpi, basti pensare a Monique …"

André mi prende la mano e sussurra: "Meglio dimenticare ciò che è successo."

"Facile a dirsi, intanto è mancato poco che il fidanzamento di Girodelle andasse all'aria! … Spesso mi chiedo come Victor abbia una sorella simile, sono così diversi! … Beh … anche se debbo ammettere che anche lui si è dato un gran da fare tra le gonne di Versailles ….. e poi ha avuto la sfacciataggine di chiedere anche la mia mano, che orrore!"

Non ribatto alle parole di mia moglie ma penso: eppure un tempo ti sei invaghita di Fersen che, come sappiamo, è sempre saltato da un letto all'altro.

I miei pensieri sono distolti dalla voce del Generale.

"In effetti figliola anche se inizialmente ero propenso a vederti maritata con Victor, inseguito ho compreso che non fosse l'uomo adatto a te. Tu meritavi di meglio."

Le parole di mio suocero suscitano in me ammirazione nei suo confronti, non avrei mai pensato che avesse una simile considerazione di me.Non sono nobile, non sono ricco, ma amo alla follia mia moglie, da sempre credo. E lui mi ha concesso di sposare il suo erede, la figlia per lui più cara e preziosa.

"Infatti Padre, avrei potuto solo sposare André. Di tutti gli uomini che conosco, mio marito è il più affidabile, il migliorein assoluto…"

"Oscar, vedi io … ti ho solo sempre amata…"

"E non è poco André, almeno non ho sposato un uomo che ha saltato di letto in letto, piuttosto avrei preferito rimane nubile."

"Eh no, figliola, nubile proprio no. Avrei sicuramente trovato un buon uomo per te, lo sai che il nostro casato necessita di un erede!"

"Uffa! Sempre questa storia! Io sono sicura che avrei sposato o André o nessuno."

"Ih ih … figliola e pensare che non lo volevi sentire nemmeno nominare! Ih ih …. Ricordo ancora cosa ho fatto per convincervi a partire per la Normandia … ih ih …"

"Ah ahah … ricordo che abbiano litigato per tutto il tempo!"

"Ed io che temevo che voi due aveste combinato qualcosa!"

"PADRE! Possibile che dobbiate essere sempre tanto indelicato?!"

"Augustin, Oscar ha ragione!"

"Marguerite, ho detto solo ciò che pensavo, nulla di più."

La carrozza si arresta davanti a palazzo Jarjayes, Alain apre lo sportellino e dice: "Signori, siete arrivati."

Scendiamo dalla carrozza, Andrè mi porge il braccio, forse per galanteria, forse per assicurarsi che non scivoli su questa poca neve appena caduta. Alzo un poco il mantello, lo chiudo meglio e calo il cappuccio sulla testa, per ripararmi un poco dal freddo. Poi piano, con passo leggero, raggiungo l'ingresso del palazzo ed entro, con Andrè al mio fianco, bello e sorridente.

Torniamo a palazzo e varchiamo la porta centrale del salone, vedo Madame Battista precipitarsi allegramente per le scale chiamando in tutta fretta la sua cameriera.

"Armandiniiina, vieni in camera mia, presto!"

"Madame! Eccomi eccomi, cosa è accaduto? Vi aiuto con l'abito!"

"Siiiii! Presto prestooo vieni!"

"Si si ... sono qui Madame, prego entrate!"

"Aiutami a slacciarmi l'abitoooAhhhh come sono felice e tutto grazie al mio ex Auuuuguuustin! Ih ihih ..."

"Ex ... Augustin?! Cosa è accaduto Madame, se posso domandare."

"Armandiiina, Auguuustin mi ha presentato un uomo magniiiifico, il Barone Jacques , vedessi, è un maschione formidabile!"

"Oh volete dirmi che avete già sperimentato le sue doti?"

"Oh no, questa volta è una faccenda seria!"

"Capisco!... Quindi ... Voi Vi siete innamorata del Barone de Villeneuve?! E ditemi, com'è?!"

"Bello, anzi, bellissimo! ... Certo non è più giovane di Augustin ma è bellissimo. E poi se è un amico del Generale sono sicura che sarà senz'altro un uomo valoroso!"

"Eh ... ehm ... è ...libero?!"

"Certo che si. Ma ti pare che Auuugustin mi avrebbe presentato un uomo impegnato?"

"Ah ... sono contenta per Voi, Madame!"

Sono in biancheria intima, mi guardo allo specchio e continuo: "Armandiiina, credi che sia attraente?"

"Madame, io non sono un uomo, però direi proprio di si! Guardate che bel seno che avete! Ed i fianchi? Siete uno splendore!"

"Lo credi davvero?" rispondo guardando il mio viso. "Da stasera farò impacchi di acqua gelida sulla faccia così la mia pelle diventa più giovane. Armandina, su presto, procurati dell'acqua ghiacciata!"

"Subito Madame ... Madame ... posso farvi una domanda?"

"Dimmi!"

"Ecco ... Voi credete che lasceremo presto questa casa?!"

"Siiiii! Almeno lo spero! .. Vorrei tanto sposarmi con Jacques e diventare la baronessa deVillenueve. Che uomo! Ohhh che meraviglioso maschio!"

"Uhm ... quindi se voglio almeno togliermi lo sfizio con il bel moro, devo muovermi. Bene Madame, vado a prendere l'acqua ghiacciata e poi ... troverò il modo di avere Monsieur Andrè, o non mi chiamo Armandina, vedrete!"

"Ma coooosa dici? Sei impazzita? Ma lo sai che la donna soldato è moooltopericosa?! Potrebbe trafiggerti il cuore con la spada."

"Ma io lo desidero tanto Madame! Almeno per una notte ... dovrà essere mio!"

"Umm ... credo che andrò a vivere a palazzo Villeneuve senza di te ..."

"Ma ... cosa dite Madame! Vorreste forse abbandonarmi qui?!"

"NOOOO ... ma di sicuro ti sotterreranno. Armandiiina sei vuoi sopravvivere e venire via con me, lascia stare il moro. E poi sono sicura che al palazzo di Jacques di uomini ne troverai quanti ne vorrai."

Sospiro, alzo gli occhi e dico: "Madame, io devo provarci! Pregate per me ..."

"Si si ... tanto qui a palazzo abbiamo un ex cardinale e una suora. Sono certa che pregheranno per la tua anima sotterrata. Se proprio vuoi, fa pure ma poi lamentarti."

"Grazie per il consiglio Madame!" dico uscendo rapida dalla stanza.

Vedo uscire la mia cameriera, mi siedo felice alla poltroncina che è di fronte allo specchio, mi guardoe sussurro: "Sono sicura che Jacquese de Villenueve farà di me una donna felice e soprattutto appagata! ... Ahhhh ... quando mi dispiace per la povera Armaaandiiina, ha le ore contate!"

Sono nel salone con Andrè e il resto della famiglia e dico: "E' stata una delle peggiori serate della mia vita! Quella ... Monique ha davvero superato il limite della decenza. Zio Armand, anche Voi siete stato vittima delle sue attenzioni." Mi lascio cadere stanca sul divanetto, in questo tripudio di stoffe che compongono il mio abito turchese. Uff, non vedo l'ora di toglierlo! Andrè si accomoda al mio fianco, come sempre ormai.

"Purtroppo, mi rammarico di non essere riuscito a riportarla sulla retta via. Una pecorella smarrita, spero che il Signore abbia pietà della sua anima!"

"Fratello, ti sei trovato in una situazione assurda. E poi ti ho visto recitare il rosario mentre quella donna ti toccava, dimmi come ci sei riuscito?"

"Ricordati che sono stato un Cardinale, e sono ancora un uomo pio e devoto, timorato di Dio ... e fedele alla mia donna! Tu piuttosto, come sta il tuo didietro?!"

"Ehmm ... abbastanza bene..."

"Signore, volete usare un poco di unguento, quello che Vi aveva prescritto il dottor Lassonne? Mia nonna lo ha conservato, se volete vado a prendervelo!"

"Grazie ... grazie figliolo!"

Certo che Andrè è proprio un bravo ragazzo, dolce, premuroso e servizievole. Nessuno dei miei generi è così attento nei miei confronti. Davvero un bravo ragazzo, sono certo che Oscar sarà sempre felice con un marito come lui.

Joséphine dice: "Zio, credo che unaltro uomo al vostro posto non avrebbe certo pregato ... beh ... a parte mio marito, altrimenti l'avrei evirato con un colpo netto, deciso."

"Gulp ... ma co cosa dici Joséphine?!"

"Ah ahah ... figliola, sei una vera Jarjayes! Ah ahah ...

Mi alzo dal divanetto, lasciando Oscar con la sua famiglia, e vado a cercare l'unguento. Sono certo che la nonna lo avrà messo insieme agli altri medicamenti. Raggiungo l'armadietto, lo apro e cerco il barattolo giusto. Ecco, è questo. Mi volto, faccio alcuni passi e mi scontro con Armandina.

"Scusami, non ti avevo vista!"

"Ma ti ho visto io, bel capitano!" dico con tono e sguardo amicante mentre poso le mie mani sul suo torace."André ma lo sai che hai un petto muscoloso? Mi fai venire i brividi! Brrr ... che freddo! Vorrei mi scaldassi…"

"Armandina ... lasciami passare, sono atteso dal Generale ... e da mia moglie. Su forza!" dico con tono neutro e voce tranquilla togliendo le sue mani dal mio petto, deciso e senza tentennamenti. Questa ragazza deve capire che io amo solo mia moglie.

"E tu ... lasciali aspettare! Umm ... ma che buon profumo che hai! André che ne diresti se più tardi venissi in camera mia?"

"Armandina, vuoi metterti in testa che amo mia moglie e desidero solo lei? Accidenti, ma non ti sono bastati tutti i guai che hai combinato durante il viaggio?"

"Ma quali guai! Su André, non farti pregare ... ti voglio! Vedrai che saprò riscoprire i tuoi sensi ormai assopiti."

"Armandina, per tua informazione i miei sensi, come dici tu, non sono affatto assopiti! Sono ben svegli ed allenati ... ma solo con mia moglie! Ed ora lasciami passare, forza!" dico il tutto un poco scocciato, non voglio essere scortese, ma devo scollarmi questa pazza di dosso.

"Accidenti a tua moglie! Ma possibile che tu non voglia una distrazione?"

"NO."

Sento dei passi arrivare rapidi, riconosco subito di chi sono. Cerco di allontanarmi un poco da Armandina quando vedo entrare a passo deciso la generalessa di questa casa, mia nonna!

"Andrè, cosa ci fai tu qui. E soprattutto, cosa ci fa qui Armandina!"

"Sono qui per bere un bicchiere d'acqua…"

"Volevi forse bere dal bicchiere di mio nipote?"

"Ma cosa dite Madame!"

"Cosa dico io?! Ma senti che sfacciata! Armandina ... non mi hai ancora detto cosa stai cercando qui, con mio nipote? Vuoi metterti bene in testa che è sposato?!"

"Io?! Nulla ... nulla Madame! E poi non è un sacrilegio guardare e desiderare!"

"In questa casa si, è un sacrilegio. Ed ora muoviti, se non hai nulla da fare torna nella tua stanza. E sappi che se ti scopro ancora a gironzolare attorno a mio nipote ... per te saranno guai seri! Se non si ti dai una calmata, prevedo solo guai!"

"Ma no Madame, avete frainteso…"

"Non sono una stupida e non ho frainteso un bel niente! E adesso esci immediatamente di qui! E bada, guai a te, se ti scopro ancora a gironzolare dietro ad André, giuro che sarò io stessa a mandarti via! FUORI!"

"Si … Madame!" dico mestamente mentre lascio la cucina.

"André, adesso spiegami cosa sta succedendo?"

"Nulla nonna …"

"Non sono una sciocca e soprattutto non sono nata ieri."

"Ma nonna, lo sai che a me interessa solo mia moglie."

"Lo so. Il problemaè che TU piaci ad altre donne e in questo caso a quella sciocca che è appena uscita da qui. Bada André, mantieni le distanze da quella sprovveduta se non vuoi avere guai con tua moglie."

Vedo lo sguardo di mia nonna posarsi minaccioso su di me, c'è poco da fare, qui il vero generale è lei.

"Ma io non voglio problemi è solo che …"

"Che?Avanti parla!"

"Lascia stare nonna!"

"No. Voglio sapere! Armandina ti viene dietro, vero?"

"Sig …"

"Da quanto tempo?"

"Da sempre, o meglio da quando la conosco."

"Lo immaginavo. Bene, vuol dire che la sorveglierò."

"Tanto tra non molto lascerà questa casa, Madame Battista a breve si sposerà, almeno spero .."

"Perfetto! Così smetterà di guardare Augustin con bramosia."

"Nonna!"

"Credevi che non me ne fossi accorta?" punto il dito in faccia a mio nipote e continuo: "Tua suocera è davvero una brava donna altrimenti non le avrebbe ospitate! Tze, tenere sotto lo stesso tetto due avventuriere! Ahh ai miei tempi, le donne si che erano rispettabili, adesso invece!"

"Non credi di esagerare adesso?"

"No, signore! E adesso dimmi cosa sta succedendo? Perché sei qui?"

"Ecco .. io ... nonna sono venuto per prendere gli unguenti per il Generale ..."

"Gli unguenti? Cosa è accaduto? Non sarete stati attaccati!"

"No no ... è che ... il Generale è scivolato sulla neve e purtroppo ha battuto la parte già compromessa del suo fondo schiena."

"Oh, povero il mio Augustin! Bene, adesso vai. Tra poco vengo anch'io di là, voglio vedere cosa gli è capitato, magari porto qualcosa di caldo per le mie bambine, nelle loro condizioni farà solo bene! Una bella camomilla!"

"Va bene Nonna! A dopo!"

"A dopo nipote!"

Sono rimasta sola in cucina, preparo alcune camomille, prendo un vassoio e raggiungo il salone.

Entro decisa, poso il vassoio su un tavolino e dico: "Bambine mie, sarete stanche ed infreddolite! Vi ho preparato una bella camomilla!"

"Grazie Nanny!" rispondiamo una dopo l'altra.

"Madame, ne gradite una tazza anche Voi?"

"Si … grazie Nanny! Ma lascia che le preparino le cameriere, tu devi riposare!"

"Madame, sapete che non riesco a stare con le mani in mano! … Lavoro da una vita e l'idea di non fare nulla mi mortifica."

"Ma Nanny!"

"Madame Marguerite, mi sento felice solo rendendomi utile."

"E va bene Nanny, se è ciò che desideri per me va bene."

André mi porge la tazza e sussurro: "Grazie! … André appena finito voglio ritirami in camera, sono molto stanca! E pensare che domenica ci sarà il matrimonio dello zio! Padre, dimenticavo…"

"Dimmi figliola!"

"Non voglio Monique alle nozze."

Nanny ribatte: "Oscar, sbaglio o ti riferisci a Monique di Girodelle?"

"Esatto nonna. Io quella sgualdrina intrigante non la voglio in casa mia!" dico decisa.

"Ma cosa è successo?"

Un'altra che corre dietro a mio nipote? Oh santo Cielo, Signore aiutami o userò il mio mattarello. Che Andrè fosse richiesto l'ho sempre saputo, ma adesso basta, lui è occupato.

"Ha attentato a mio marito e poi, non soddisfatta, ci ha provato con lo zio Armand. E per colpa di quella ... quella cosa lì, mio padre è scivolato sulla neve, battendo con ... beh, hai capito vero nonna?! Quella ragazza è un flagello!"

"Cosa! Non ci posso credere! André, Armand, spero che a quella ragazza non abbiate dato alcun motivo di comportarsi in quel modo!"

"Nonna, ma cosa dici! Ma ti pare! Mio marito e mio zio sono persone per bene! È quella donna ad essere pazza. Ma questo è noto a tutti ... salta allegramente di letto in letto per tutta Versailles!"

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, almeno mia moglie ha fiducia in me.

"Ohh che posto, che posto Versailles! Fortuna che io non ci ho mai messo piede. Ormai sono convinta che la reggia sia diventata un luogo di perdizione! Bambina mia, sono davvero felice che tu abbia lasciato il comando nella guardia reale, anche se ... a pensarci bene i soldati della caserma metropolitana non sono stati degli stinchi di santi! Ohh fortuna che mio nipote si era arruolato e ancora meglio che ti sia sposata e finalmente ti sei congedata! Ohhh ma di questo passo mi chiedo dove finirà il mondo?! Ohh ai miei tempi!"

"Nonna ... calmati! E per quanto riguarda il congedo ... lo sai che c'è qualche piccolo problema, vero?!"

"Tua madre me ne ha parlato, comunque mi rincuora che sarà tuo padre e i tuoi ex soldati a prendere il tuo posto."

"Beh ... a me no. Il fatto che mio padre abbia un doppio incarico mi preoccupa non poco. Credo che lo aiuterò finche mi sentirò in grado di farlo!" dico sorridendo mentre vedo mio padre spalancare gli occhi, preoccupato dalle mie parole.

Ascolto mia figlia e ribatto: "Che non ti venga in mente di presentarti in caserma! Alain, Gerard ed io ce la caveremo benissimo.

"Vedremo ... non vorrete che mi annoi qui a palazzo, spero! E poi ... mi avete regalato una splendida divisa nuova! Ih ih" rispondo sorridente, la mia divisa da generale, come sono fiera. Appoggio una mano sulla mia pancia, la accarezzo, come a voler parlare con la mia piccola creatura. Questa sera mi pare che sia tranquilla, almeno adesso che siamo tornati a casa.

Marianne ribatte: "Nostro padre ha ragione. Non devi assolutamente condurre la vita di prima. Ricordarti che tra due mesi nascerà la tua creatura e devi riguardarti se vuoi che non le accada nulla."

"Stai tranquilla Marianne, la mia creatura viene prima di tutto! Ma non pretenderete che passi le mie giornate oziando!"

"Oziare no, ma devi riguardarti."

"Ma certo, state pure tutti tranquilli. Piuttosto Padre, come sta il vostro didietro? Vi duole molto? Mi sento un poco responsabile per la Vostra caduta"

"Non devi ritenerti responsabile, non è certo stata colpa tua! Comunque tutto sommato non sto tanto male! ... Bene, adesso scusatemi ma io vado in camera mia, domani dovrò recarmi in caserma, nelle tua caserma, e mi ritroverò un altro problema da affrontare: Maribeau."

"Uhm ... Padre, se non Vi dispiace verrò con Voi. Voglio proprio vederlo alle prese con le stalle ... e magari pure le latrine! E tu Andrè, verrai con me!"

"Oscar, ti prego! Ma non hai sentito cosa ti ha detto Marianne?! Devi riguardarti!"

"Certo, infatti verrò in carrozza!" rispondo fiera e decisa. Quel donnaiolo merita una punizione esemplare ... ed io intendo assistere!

"André, possibile che non dica mai nulla a tua moglie?! Ah già, ho caldeggiato la vostra unione proprio per questo motivo..."

Spalanco le braccia, sorrido al generale e rispondo: "Signore ... è una Jarjayes mia moglie! Cosa volete che le dica? Ah ahah … la mia Oscar non si smentisce mai!"

"Bah... non so cosa ci sia da ridere! Meglio che vada a dormire. Buona notte!"

"Buona notte Signore! Ah ... avete bisogno di aiuto per l'unguento?!"

"No, grazie, ci penserà mia moglie!"

"Perfetto! Madame questo è il barattolo!" poi mi volto verso mia moglie, la guardo ed aggiungo: "Oscar, si è fatto tardi e tu hai l'aria davvero stanca, andiamo anche noi?!"

"Si, sono molto stanca! Buona notte a tutti!"

"Buona notte! A domani sorellina! Ah, riposate bene ...voi due!"

Sento la voce di Joséphine, sono certa che intende dire ben altro! La guardo e rispondo: "Ci puoi giurare Joséphine! Dopo quanto accaduto, André ed io dormiremo profondamente!"

"Uhm ... peccato sorellina ... io credo che dormirò ... ma solo dopo! Ih ihih …"

Entro nella sala dov'è riunita la mia famiglia, ascolto le ultime parole di mia nipote e dico a gran voce: "VERGOGNATI! PENTITI DI CIO' CHE HAI APPENA DETTO! ... E tu Armand, possibile che non dica nulla a tua nipote? Eppure hai indossato la veste cardinalizia!"

Sentiamo la voce stridula della zia Clotilde urlare forte, ha uno sguardo furioso, quasi allucinato. Indossa la sua veste nera, lunga, con il velo inamidato, largo, ingombrante ed il suo rosario al collo, prezioso, in oro e diamanti.

"Oscar, André si può sapere dove state andando così di corsa?"

"Come dove?! Ma in camera nostra, siamo stanchi."

"Vi dispiace rimanere un poco?"

"Ma perché?"

"Vorrei che rimaniate un poco in compagnia."  
"E va bene zia, ma solo per qualche minuto."

"Zia Clotilde, ma Voi non dovreste essere nelle Vostre stanza a quest'ora? Una badessa come Voi ... in giro per il palazzo, in piena notte, senza motivo alcuno ... non mi pare affatto adatto! E Ve lo dico da ex-cardinale, Zia!" dico deciso, con tono tranquillo, quello che utilizzavo per le mie prediche.

"Armand, i tuoi sermoni riservali per le nostre nipoti, visto che sono delle lussuriose impenitenti!"

"E invece li faccio anche a Voi, Zia. Dovreste tornare a riposare ... tra poche ore dovrete recitare il mattutino, non dimenticatelo!"

"Come TU non devi dimenticare che lo reciterai con me."

"Certo, ma io non sono una badessa che va in giro di notte per un palazzo nobiliare, Zia. Non trovate che quello che fate sia alquanto sconveniente?!"

"Sconveniente?! Ma si può sapere cosa dici?! Tu piuttosto ..." dico avvicinandomi e guardando."Cosa sono quei segni sul collo?"

"Sul ...collo?" domando passandomi una mano. "Nulla che Vi riguardi, Zia. Solo un piccolo incidente con un'anima purgante. La stessa anima che ha assaltato il povero Andrè!"

Ma che razza di vista ha la cara zia? Accidenti a lei!

"Sto aspettando! Avanti, rispondimi!"

"Io non ho fatto nulla di male, nulla che non avrebbe fatto un buon servitore di Nostro Signore."

"E nonostante che ti sia comportato da buon servitore di Nostro Signore sei stato aggredito? Ma non siete andati ad una festa di fidanzamento?"

"Si certo. Ma la sorella del fidanzato è una donna ... come dire ... vivace. Ecco, molto vivace. Ed ha rischiato la morte, quando Oscar ha estratto la pistola per allontanarla da Andrè"

"Ohhh di sicuro è un'indemoniata!" guardo mia nipote e continuo: "Spero che tu l'abbia messa al suo posto con un bel colpo di pistola! ... Almeno per intimorirla, ovviamente!"

"Zia, purtroppo mi hanno impedito di spararle! Comunque si è spaventata parecchio. Spero per lei che non si avvicini più a mio marito!"

"Qualora dovesse accadere nuovamente ….. ti consiglio di passare all'azione."

"Se nessuno me lo impedirà ... statene pure certa! Monique avrà vita corta se oserà ancora intromettersi tra me e mio marito, vero Andrè?!"

"Oscar, credo che stiate esagerando. Vedrai che non si ripeterà, vero Armand?"

"Mah ... se devo essere sincero Andrè ... quella ragazza mi è parsa davvero ingestibile. Non lo so, davvero non lo so. Io non mi sento di escludere che cerchi nuovamente la tua compagnia!"

Vedo lo zio Armand scuotere un poco la testa mentre parla, sconfortato. Se neppure lui, che è stato un prelato, è riuscito a redimere quella pazza squinternata assatanata!

Sto origliando dalla porta, sento che una sgualdrinetta ha cercato di assaltare la mia preda, Andrè. Allora ... non intendo di certo farmi da parte, non permetterò a nessuna di portarmelo via, lui sarà mio! Parola di Armandina.

"Ben detto nipote! Ricordati ciò che ho fatto al mio ex fidanzato? Certa gente che va in giro a rubare gli uomini merita solo di morire!"

"Giusto Zia, se quella Monique oserà avvicinarsi ancora a mio marito non avrò un solo attimo di esitazione! Però Zia, mi hanno detto che il Vostro ex fidanzato è sopravvissuto ... non intero ma sopravvissuto!"

Continuo ad ascoltare i discorsi della suora, sussulto appena, allora Madame soldato non è la sola pazza della famiglia! Santo cielo, forse la mia padrona ha ragione ... dovrei cercare un uomo più avvicinabile! Forse ... il marito di Madame Joséphine, lei mi pare molto più tranquilla di Madame Soldato!

"Si, è sopravvissuto ma ha rinunciato per sempre alle gioie della carne, visto che l'ho privato del necessario per goderne Ih ihih!"

"Avete fatto bene Zia!" dico fiera, per una volta condivido le parole della zia badessa. "Voi non siete d'accordo sorelle?!"

Marianne sussurra: "Beh ... ecco, credo che la reazione della zia sia stata un tantino esagerata."

"E tu Joséphine, cosa dici?!"

"Non mi pongo il problema, tanto mio marito è solo mio. Ma se mi trovassi in una situazione simile beh... non taglierei nulla a mio marito ma alla sciacquetta che attenta alla sua virtù si. Non so cosa ma la priverei di qualcosa a lei cara."

"Esattamente ciò che voglio fare io! E che ha fatto la Zia. Vedi Jo, la pensiamo allo stesso modo! Monique ha i giorni contati ... e non solo lei, anche quella sciacquetta di Armandina ... potrei non essere tanto paziente!"

No no, neppure il marito di madame Joséphine va bene, e poi è troppo anziano per me. Magari però uno dei figli ... sono due bei ragazzi, giovani e prestanti!

_**Caserma della Guardia Metropolita – mattino successivo**_

Sono al trottosu Hannibal, percorro la piazza d'armi seguito da Alain e Gerard, a quest'ultimo dico: "Hai detto a tua moglie che da stasera vivrete nel mio palazzo?"

"Si, Signore. Ovviamente, lei vuole lavorare!"

"Solo se lo vorrà. Nella mia casa le donne gravide devono godere di buona salute. Voglio che intorno a me ci sia gente sana e forte."

"Grazie Signore!"

Inizio a credere che quest'uomo sia burbero ma di buon cuore. Una gran bella famiglia!Il Comandante ha preso molto dal padre, nonostante lei sia molto più equilibrata.

"Premesso ciò, voglio che vi assicuriate che i miei ordini vengano rispettati. Come sapete ho un altro reggimento di cui occuparmi e voi due farete le mie veci. Mi sono spiegato? Niente favoritismi perché sono vostri compagni, mi sono spiegato?"

"Sissignore! Eseguiremo i Vostri ordini, Signore! Sempre che Testa di Legno ce lo permetta!"

"Certo! Sono un suo superiore e poi ... come l'hai chiamato?!"domando un poco inorridito, chiamare un ufficiale Testa di Legno è davvero irriverente! Ma da Alain cosa posso aspettarmi?

"Ehm... Testa di Legno, noi lo abbiamo soprannominato così...il Comandante Vostra figlia lo sa! E ci lascia scherzare sul colonnello D'Agout!"

"Umm ... che soldati! Adesso mi chiedo se anche i miei soldati mi abbiano dato un nomignolo?! Bah ... poco importa! Comunque tornado al colonnello D'Agout, lui si occupa prettamente delle scartoffie, voi due invece, oltre a far rispettare i turni di guardia dei soldati, dovete assicurarvi che Maribeau e gli altri due soldati tengano pulite le scuderie dei cavalli. Non voglio vedere un solo angolo sporco. Mi sono spiegato?"

"Certo Signore. Sarà un vero piacere! Quel Maribeau proprio non mi piace!"

Gerard continua: "Dopo tutto quello che ha combinato durante la missione, sarà un vero piacere farlo rigare dritto, soprattutto da ex soldati semplici e adesso vostri attendenti." dico mentre leghiamo i cavalli.

"Verissimo. Sapete che i nostri compagni hanno dovuto dormire nelle stalle, mentre loro si sollazzavano, durante il viaggio per Vienna!"

"Adesso saranno loro a sollazzarsi tra gli escrementi dei cavalli!"

"Ih ihih …"

Esco nella piazza d'armi e vedo il padre del Comandante e i due ex soldati. Cosa ci faranno qui?

"Generale, benvenuto! A cosa devo l'onore?"dico facendo il saluto militare al mio superiore.

"Salve Colonnello D'Agout! Ho ricevuto l'ordine di occupare il posto di mio figlio, quindi da questo momento sarò un Vostro superiore."

"Co...cosa?! Oh...ehm ... perdonate lo stupore, non sono stato avvisato. E...loro due?!"domando un poco stupito. Spero di non avere problemi.Perché il Generale figlia è una donna eccezionale, forte, tranquilla, decisa ed equilibrata. Ha faticato per conquistare il rispetto dei suoi uomini. Il generale padre … è un uomo di altri tempi, poco disposto alla comprensione ed alla pazienza. Speriamo bene!

"Non vedo di cosa Vi meravigliate Colonnello?! Mio figlio è gravido ehmm ... gravida, e non può certo rimanere al comando, anzi, fortunatamente verrà congedato. Riguardo me, beh io non potrò certo rimanere in questa caserma tutto il giorno, quindi i Vostri ex soldati Sassoin e La Salle mi saranno di supporto. Si assicureranno che i miei ordini vengano eseguiti."

"Uhm...capisco."

In realtà non capisco proprio, ma se questi sono gli ordini...mi adeguerò. Però quella donna mi manca già, e il generale continua a usare il maschile...bah!

"Bene Generale, se volete venire nell'ufficio del comandante Vostro figlio ... oggi ci sono stati assegnati dei nuovi soldati."

"Si lo so. Infatti quei soldati avranno un trattamento molto speciale."

"Trattamento molto speciale! Ma cosa intendete?"

"Andiamo, Ve lo spiegherò in ufficio."

"Sissignor Generale!"

Entriamo a passo deciso nella caserma, faccio strada e raggiungiamo l'ufficio del comandante Oscar, apro la porta e faccio entrare il generale Jarjayes. Per me comunque, sarà sempre sua figlia il nostro Comandante.

"Prego Signore, come potete vedere il Nostro Comandante ha lasciato tutto in perfetto ordine, con i turni già predisposti per le prossime settimane. Il miglior comandante che abbia mai avuto l'onore di servire!"dico fiero, orgoglioso di avere avuto Madame Oscar come mio comandante.

"L'idea che abbiate stima di mio figlio non può che rendermi ancora più orgoglioso!"

"Si, ne avete davvero motivo. Ditemi, quali sono le disposizioni per i nuovi arrivati?"

"Fino a poco tempo fa erano miei ufficiali, ma a causa della loro discutibile condotta durante l'ultima missione sua maestà in persona li ha degradati..."

"Uhm ... meritano quindi un trattamento particolare. Avete suggerimenti Signore?!"

"Si. Dovranno occuparsi delle scuderie della caserma. Voglio che siano perfettamente pulite altrimenti li sbatterò in isolamento."

"Perfetto! Sarà un'ottima occupazione per loro ... e credo che il nostro ex-soldato Sassoin sarà felice di sovraintendere ... lui ha una certa esperienza in merito!"

"Infatti, sia lui che La Salle sono qui per questo."

"Bene ... volete passare in rassegna i soldati?"

"Certo! Avanti colonnello D'Agout fate strada!"

"Uhm ... avviso i soldati di schierarsi nella piazza d'armi, Vi aspetto lì tra qualche minuto!"

"A dopo Colonnello!"

Guardo il Generale, non resisto, devo assolutamente commentare le parole di Testa di Legno: "Ih ih ... Signore, vedete anche lui è rimasto affascinato da Vostra figlia! Ih ihih ... ormai ci ha conquistati tutti!"

"Già! ... E pensare che mi sono opposto con tutte le mie forze quando ho saputo del suo nuovo incarico!"

"Ih ih ... Signore, come sapete già, l'inizio è stato difficile! Bene, volete andare nella piazza d'armi?"

"Si, certo! Fai strada!"

Apro la porta, esco rapido seguito dal Generale e da Gerard che chiude il nostro piccolo corteo. Certo che fa un certo effetto essere qui, senza però essere davvero un soldato. Però, che sonno che ho! Il mio piccolo Augustin non mi ha fatto dormire molto questa notte, però è così carino ... spero solo che dare il nome del generale a mio figlio non sia stato un azzardo: non vorrei che gli venisse lo stesso brutto carattere, burbero e scorbutico!

Usciamo nella piazza d'armi, i soldati sono tutti schierati, sentiamo la voce del colonnello Testa di Legno ordinare il saluto militare, ma nessuno si muove. Sono tutti fermi, sembra che non vogliano rendere omaggio al Generale. Prevedo guai ... molto guai!

Vedo i soldati di mia figlia schierati, passo in rassegna, li osservo, continuo a scrutarli con attenzione, debbo ammettere che sono tutti in perfetto ordine anche Maribeau e gli altri due soldati.

"Allora, volete salutare il Generale Jarjayes, Vostro comandante ad interim?!" sentiamo il colonnello D'Agout tuonare nella piazza.

"NOSSIGNORE!" rispondono in coro i nostri ex-commilitoni.

"Come sarebbe, NoSignore! Esigo rispetto!"

"Signore, il nostrocomandante è il Generale Jarjayes, Oscar François!"

"So perfettamente che il Vostro comandante è mio figlio ma da questo momento sarò io il vostro comandante."

"Ma noi prendiamo ordini solo dal Generale Oscar François de Jarjayes!"

"Siete per caso impazziti? Mio figlio è in congedo ed io lo sostituisco, chiaro?!

"No Signore! Noi vogliamo il nostro Comandante!"

"Si da il caso che il Vostro Comandante non possa svolgere più le sue funzioni visto che a breve diverrà madre. E adesso poche chiacchiere e obbedite se non volete che svuoti la caserma sbattendovi tutti agli arresti!"

"Signore ... noi ci siamo consultati prima e ... vorremmo incontrare il nostro Comandate, perchè per noi sarà sempre Vostra figlia il nostro Comandante!"

"Siete ottusi o cosa?! Non avete capito che mio figlio ormai è un ufficiale in congedo?"

"A noi non importa, noi vogliamo il comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes!"

"Ma allora non capite, mio figlio è in congedo per maternità! Uff …. Mi fa piacere che vi abbia conquistati tutti e che gli siate fedeli e rispettosi, ma lui ora non può essere qui!"

"E' proprio così, Signore. Dovete essere orgoglioso di Vostra figlia! E noi siamo fieri di essere ai suoi ordini, Signor Generale!"

"Bene, ma adesso siete ai miei ordini!"

"No, Signore, al massimo potremmo tollerarvi, se Vostra figlia ci ordinerà di farlo!"

Ascolto i miei compagni di caserma e guardo con preoccupazione il vecchio pazzo, penso: oh santo cielo, ma questi ragazzi sono pazzi? Tra un po' il generale si infurierà! Spero solo che non se la prenda con me!

"Ascoltatemi, non ho alcuna intenzione di arrabbiarmi e tanto meno di punirvi ma se non mi obbedirete sarò costretto davvero a punirvi. Sappiate che a tutto c'è un limite ed io tra non molto dovrò recarmi a un altro comando, quindi non fate storie e obbedite!"

"Signore ... andate pure, noi non ci offendiamo di certo! Ih ih …"

D'Agout con tono severo ribatte: "Adesso basta! Vedete di salutare il Generale come si conviene! Se vi vedesse il comandante Oscar ... sarebbe furiosa! Muovetevi! Non vorrete farla sfigurare!"

Le parole di Testa di Legno ci convincono a salutare il generale padre, ma solo per rispetto al nostro comandate, Oscar François.

"Bene, vedo che avete deciso di ragionare. Potete tornare alle vostre occupazioni. Tutti ... tranne voi tre!" Dico indicando Maribeau e i suoi accoliti.

"Noi Signori?! Ma come?!"

"Voi! Il vostro compito è quello di spalare letame dalle scuderie oltre a spalare la neve dalla piazza d'armi e pulire le latrine!"

In coro: "COSA!"

"Ma Signore, perché?"protestaMaribeau.

"Perché ho deciso così, magari imparerete un poco di umiltà e educazione! Ed ora muovetevi o vi prendo a pedate!"

"Generale, non potete umiliaci in questo modo. Vi ricordo che oltre ad essere nobili, siamo anche degli ufficiali della corona, non è giusto che ci mettiate in ridicolo davanti a dei plebei rozzi e zoticoni."

"Ufficiali? Voi tre? No no. Siete stati degradati! Ora muovetevi senza ulteriori discussioni!"

"Come degradati?! Signore, noi non abbiamo fatto nulla per meritare ciò." ribatte Jacques Maurice de Lanette

"Nulla?! Avete mancato di rispetto a me ed alla mia famiglia!"

"Maurice ed io non abbiamo fatto nulla. Perché non ve la prendete con il capitano Maribeau? Non Vi sembra sufficiente averci mandato in questa caserma di pulciosi?"

"Questa non è una caserma di pulciosi, ma di uomini che si guadagnano da vivere con il sudore della fronte, contrariamente a voi tre! Ed ora VIA!" dico dando una sonora pedata nel didietro di questo parassita.

"AHIA! Ma Generale! Dovreste prendere a pedate Maribeau non me!"

Dang! Do un bel calcione anche a Maribeau

"Ecco, così siete contenti?!"

"AHI! Che umiliazione! No, che non sono contento! Dovete pareggiare i conti anche conJean Armand!"

Tong. "Voilà, accontentato subito! C'è altro? Che so, uno schiaffone? Un pugno? Dite pure!"dico furioso con una certa ironia. Questi tre mi stanno facendo perdere tempo e pazienza!

"No no Signore!"

All'improvviso sentiamo un boato di risate alle nostre spalle, sono i soldati della guardia, uno di loro dice a gran voce: "Ehi nobili aristocratici, com'è prendere un calcio nel didietro da un Generale di sua maestà! Ah ahah ... "

Un secondo ribatte: "Ah ah ... Josè, quei tre hanno ricevuto un calcio per decreto reale!"

All'unisono: "Ah ahah ..."

"Volete dare ancora spettacolo?! O vi decidete a mettervi al lavoro?!"

"Grunt... A quanto pare non abbiamo scelta, ma non è giusto! Questo è un abuso di potere!"

"Sassoin, sarà compito tuo sorvegliare questi tre ... e giudicare quando le stalle saranno pulite! Ih ihih . Bene, buon lavoro!"

Maribur ribatte: "Un'ultima cosa Generale! Siete stato Voi a chiedere che venissimo degradati?"

"No, è stata una decisione della Regina Maria Carolina d'Asburgo!"

"Cosa?! Ma non è possibile! Che la regina delle due Sicilie vada a comandare nel paese del re mariuolo non nel nostro!"

"Ih ihih ... se non sei soddisfatto vai a lamentarti con lei!"

"Maledizione! Ma perché ve la siete portata dietro?!"

"Uhm...è stata una sua richiesta! E poi Maribeau se non aveste importunato mio figlio e voi altri vi sareste comportati da ufficiali quali eravate, tutto questo non sarebbe successo! Quindi la Regina delle due Sicilie non ha alcuna colpa se adesso andrete a spalare il letame! Forza, poche chiacchiere e al lavoro! Lussurioso scansafatiche!"

"Grunt …"

"Maledizione Maribeau, è sempre colpa tua!"

"Ah ahahah ..."

Continuiamo a sentire le risate dei soldati della guardia.

Il Generale si gira verso i soldati e con tono secco:"E BASTA ANCHE VOI!"

In un sussulto, rispondono in coro mettendosi sull'attenti: "SISSIGNORE! AGLI ORDINI!"

Scortati da Sassoin e La Salle entriamo nelle scuderie, storco il naso e digrigno: "Oh ma che schifo! Sentite che puzza!"

Jean ribatte: "Ma qui non puliscono mai? Che porcheria!"

"Buon lavoro! Io resto qui a controllare! Ih ihih …"

"Maledizione! Dei volgari servitori hanno un compito migliore del nostro! Questa si che è una vera ingiustizia!"

"Beh...io sono stato promosso ad attendente del Generale, percui...ih ihih …"

"Hai sentito Michel?! Perfino dei volgari ex soldati della guardia usufruiscono dei favori del Generale, mentre noi ... Ohhh ma è tutta colpa tua! Se solo non ti fossi messo in testa di portarti a letto la tua cavallona!"

"Ehi, sappi che io non ho ancora rinunciato! Alla prima occasione le salterò addosso!"

Gerard ribatte: "Ah ahah ... Sentito Alain? Questo sporcaccione con il nostro Comandante! Ah ahah ... Non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa la nostra bionda gli riserverà! Ah ahah ..."

"Secondo me lo umilia! Ih ihih vedrai! Il Comandante è eccezionale! Il tempo che partorisca e vedrai! Ih ihih …"

"Sarà anche come dite ma almeno avrò il diritto di sognarla di portarmela a letto?"

"No, assolutamente no! Il Comandante potrebbe trafiggervi solo per questo! Ih ihih …"

"Nessuno può impedirmi di andare con donne e immaginarne un'altra!"

"Se lo dite Voi ... ih ihih … intanto adesso cominciate a spalare! Ah ahah …"

_**Reggia di Versailles, sera del ballo di corte**_

Sono nelle mie stanze, pronta per prendere parte al ballo, indosso gli orecchini quando sento bussare, dico a gran voce: "AVANTI!"

"Carolina, posso entrare?"

"Ah si tu Giggì! Credevo che fosse mia sorella!"

"No no ... ecco... io sono venuto per consegnarti queste..." dico mostrando i lucchetti.

"OhhhGigì, hai finito le mie serrature! Grazie, sei un vero tesoro!" dico abbracciandolo.

"Oh, ehm ... Carolina ... non stringermi così, non è conveniente. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che siamo amanti!"

"Uè..."dico gesticolando. "Ma chi se ne importa! Giggì, tu per me si nu fratello! Damma accà! ... (dai qua) Voglio vedere!"

"Uhm ... si ecco, prendi i tuoi lucchetti, sono dieci! Spero che siano sufficienti!"

"Oh ma io non ti avevo chiesto tanti! Grazie Giggino, sono davvero contenta! Vieni ... vieni ..." dico prendendolo per mano."Guarda! Mi sono fatta portare dalla servitù i babà e le sfogliatelle. Vieni ... fammi compagnia così facciamo anche due chiacchiere prima che cominci il ballo!"

"Uhm ... si ... certo. I babbà sono deliziosi, forse un poco troppo alcolici. E le sfogliatelle ... quelle lisce, al limone ... sono eccezionali. Dovresti farle assaggiare anche a madame Oscar ed alla sua famiglia. Anzi ... fanne portare giù questa sera, per il ballo!"

"Ho già dato ordine alla servitù di servirle durante il ballo. Giggì ascolta! Ho saputo ca chilla fetente (quella fetente) della Polignac si è allontanata da Versailles, quindi missione compiuta! Ah ahah ..."

"Si, adesso risparmieremo un bel gruzzoletto ogni giorno! Sono certo che le casse dello Stato ringrazieranno e il Ministro delle finanze pure, chissà che non la smetta di rincorrermi per la Reggia con i suoi conti in mano. Tanti numeri tutti incolonnati …. Di cui io capisco poco o nulla!"

"Ah ahaha ... Oh GigginoGiggino! Come sono felice! E lasciami dire ca si simpatico assaje!"(che sei molto simpatico)

UEEEEE...

"Oh scusami, si è svegliato il mio Gennarino... debbo chiamare la cameriera ma prima aggiàlattà!(devo alattare)" dico tirando fuori il decoltè. "Su su bello di mammà ... bevi a cussì(così) ti fai grande!"

Arrossisco nel vedere mia cognata che mostra il petto così, come se nulla fosse, con voce imbarazzata dico: "Be ... bene, io ... io vado. A dopo ... Carolina. Gennarino ... buona ... cena, ecco …"

"NO! Aspitte (aspetta) Giggì!"

"Ehm ... Carolina ... tu hai da fare ... ed io ..."

"Si si ma tu lo sai che mi dovrai fare da anfitrione?! Vero Giggì? Voglio ballare con te alla faccia di tutti quei pettegoli che ci ritroviamo a corte!"

"Oh . ehm ... Carolina, lo sai, io ballo poco ... anzi mai!"

"Ma non quando ci sono io! Giggì, non so davvero come ringraziarti per la tua disponibilità e come minimo voglio che tutti ti guardino e ti ammirino, almeno adesso che ci sono io!"

"Uhm ... si, si ... certo, come vuoi tu, Carolina!"

Questa donna è un ciclone, povero me!

"Giggetto, te l'ha mai detto nessuno ca sii nu brav'omme?" (che sei un brav'uomo)

"Uhm ... no, in verità proprio no. Ora però vado ... a dopo Carolina…"

"Ma cosa dici cognato? Chi ti ha messo in testa il contrario? Tu si davvero nu brav'ommo!"

"Grazie Carolina, a dopo!"

Fuggo dalla stanza di mia cognata, imbarazzato dal suo atteggiamento così ... amichevole. Mi ha abbracciato, sta allattando il suo Gennarino, vuole ballare con me. Quella donna è un ciclone, espansiva e solare. Anche Antonietta era così, appena giunta a Versailles. Poi ... si è adattata, è divenuta più fredda e distaccata e ... più sola.

Vedo Giggino fuggire dalle mie stanze, sussurro: "Sii davvero nu brav'ommo … se solo lupourc delle due Sicilie ti somigliasse nu poco! Sig .." ( sei davvero un brav'uomo, se solo il porco delle due Sicilie ti somigliasse un poco)

Siamo arrivati a Versailles per questa festa, a cui la nostra amata regina ci ha invitati. Ci siamo tutti, noi sorelle, lo zio con Anna, i miei nipoti, Elena con Victor e genitori, e madame Battista, che balla felice con Villeneuve. Forse ci libereremo di lei in fretta.

Andrè mi ha chiesto di indossare ancora un abito da ballo, una vera scocciatura, però il suo sguardo ammaliato mi ripaga della fatica e mi ripaga della scocciatura di indossare questo abito, arrossisco ancora quando sento il suo sguardo addosso. Questa sera ho messo un abito blu notte, con alcuni brillantini sulla scollatura, le maniche lunghe, aperte, che cadono fino a terra, da cui fuoriescono i polsini con voulant della camicia. Andrè è bellissimo, nel suo completo da gentiluomo, degno della nostra famiglia. E' davvero bello, ammirato e desiderato da tante donne. In effetti, mi da un poco fastidio come lo guardano, temo che non mi abituerò mai. E neppure a come guardano me!

Ballo con la mia dama, sussurro: "Madame Contessa Giovanna siete così leggiadra!"

"Dite davverooo? Oh siete davvero un galantuomo! … Ops … mi dispiace, vi ho messo in imbarazzo?"

"Ah ahah … veramente sono abituato a fare i complimenti alle dame, non a riceverli! Ah ahah .."

"Ah ahah …"

"Madame ditemi, dopo le nozze di Vostra nipote cosa pensate di fare?"

"Uhm ... credo che dovrò rientrare a Torino, sapete, io non ho marito e dipendo da mio fratello!"

"Vi piace Parigi?"

"Si, molto Barone."

"Eh...ecco, Vi piacerebbe restare qui?"

"Ohhhsiiii …. moooltoooo!"

"Con me?!"

"Con Voi?! Oh...maaa Voi forse ..."

"Volete sposarmi?!"

"Diiiteeedavverooo?! Ohhhsiiiiacceeeettoooo! Comeee sono felice! Diventerò la moglie di un Geneeeerale! Ahhhhh..."

"Sono davvero felice Madame!"

"Io di più, moltooo di più! Finalmente ho trovato maritooo! .. Emm .. scusate la franchezza."

"Ah ah ... Madame! Siete un raggio di sole! Ora però devo chiedere la Vostra mano ufficialmente, domani verrò a palazzo Jarjayes per parlare con Vostro fratello."

"Ohhhhsiiiiiiemm ... si. Pardon! Vedete, come avrete capito sono moltooo timida!"

"Timida?! Voi?! Ah ahahah …"

"Oh suvviaJacques siamo persone di mondo! A proposito immagino che abbiate una certa esperienza! Sapete io sono una donna molto esigente."

"Ah ahahah ed anche molto sfacciata! Ma io sono per la tradizione e la fedeltà, sappiatelo!"

"Ohhh anch'io Generale! Oh l'idea di sposare un Geneeerale mi entusiasma moltissimoooo! Ohhh sarò sempre grata al Generale Jarjayes! Ih ih ..."

"Uhm...Augustin è un uomo fedele, sono certo che non lo abbiate ... assaggiato!"

"Ma nooo cosa dite?! Il Generale Jarjayes è un uomo moltoooo fedele. Spero che Voi non siate da meno, sapete, sono una donna molto egoista, vi voglio solooo per me!"

"E tanto vale anche per me!"

"Perfetto! Vedrete che saremo una coppia vincente. Tutti ci invidieranno! Ohhh saprò farvi felice!"

"Bene, sono davvero felice! Ma ora ... potremmo darci del tu!"

"Ohhh ma certo! Se non fossimo qui, Vi abbraccerei ma ... come avrete intuito sono timida e a modo."

"Ah ahaha … scusate ma siete un vero vulcano!"

"Ti ha mai detto nessuno che quando ridi sei davvero molto brrrr ... interessante!"

"Nessuno come te! Ah ahah …"

"Jacques ti piacciono i cani?"

"Cani?! Ma certo! Io ho un allevamento di bestiole!"  
"Dici davvero?!"

"Si. Ne ho almeno un centinaio!"

"Ohh ma che meraviglia!"

"Sono davvero contento che ti piacciano, sai, passo molto tempo con loro …"

"Oh si… spero che le tue care bestiole ti lascino un poco a me!"

"Ah ahah … ma certo che passerò del tempo con te! Ma dimmi anche tu hai dei cani?"

"Si! Ho le mie piccole, Mizzy e Lizzy"

"Sono di taglia piccola?"

"Si, cono piccoliiissimmi!"

"Non vedo l'ora di conoscerli!"

"Ed io i tuoi! Oh Jacques, siamo fatti l'uno per l'altra!" dico felice.

Guardo mia moglie e dico: "Marguerite, credo proprio che ci siamo liberati di quella pazza!"

"Lo vedo! Povero Villanueve!"

"Macché povero! Guarda come sorride! Bene bene, sono certo che anche Oscar sarà felice!"

"Lo credo anch'io! ... Augustin, ma da quanto si vocifera tra i corridoi di Versailles, il Generale Villeneuve è un uomo noto ... ecco ... come dire ... una volta ho sentito da una delle sue amanti che è un grande ... emm… amatore." dico sottovoce, un poco imbarazzata, avvicinandomi a mio marito.

"Beh ... è perfetto per Madame Battista, non trovi? Comunque, è stato un marito fedele, si è divertito solo durante la vedovanza. Sono certo che andrà d'accordo con la nostra ospite. E soprattutto noi ci libereremo di una presenza scomoda e ingombrante, compresa cameriera e cagnacci! Ih ihih"

"Sapessi come sono felice Augustin!"

Sento all'improvviso la voce di mia figlia Oscar: "Io lo sono ancora di più. Finalmente mi sono liberata di quella sgallettata di Armandina! ... André, ho voglia di ballare,andiamo!"

"Ma Oscar, sei sicura di voler ballare? Non è che la nostra creatura possa risentirne?" dico un poco preoccupato, Oscar è bellissima e piena di vita, certe volte mi chiedo dove trovi tutte queste energie e questa agilità!

"André, non balleremo certo la Volta! Ho voglia di festeggiare, su dai andiamo!"

"Come vuoi. Però fai attenzione!"

Guardo la mia Marguerite e sussurro a bassa voce: "Certo che Oscar è una vera forza della natura!"

"Già! Niente e nessuno fermerà mai nostra figlia, nemmeno una semplice gravidanza! Augustin, anch'io ho voglia di festeggiare, andiamo a ballare!" dico allegra. Esserci liberate di quelle due è davvero da festeggiare!

"Certo Marguerite, così magari ci assicuriamo che nostra figlia non si stanchi troppo! Certo che ti vedo davvero felice!" dico sorridente, l'idea di liberarsi di quella matta ha reso mio moglie e mia figlia molto felici!

"Ne abbiamo tutti i motivi, non credi? A te forse farebbe piacere se qualcuno corteggiasse tua moglie?"

"Marguerite, non scherzare! Che qui ci sono già troppi occhi che ti ammirano, lo sai che sei bellissima questa sera?"dico ammirando mia moglie, splendida nel suo abito da sera azzurro, scollato, con le maniche a sbuffo. "Sei bellissima! Sembra quasi che per te il tempo non sia passato."

"Grazie marito mio! Sei davvero molto galante! Dai sbrigati!"

Porgo il braccio a mio moglie e ci lanciamo in un magnifico valzer. La mia Marguerite è così dolce, leggiadra ed aggraziata.

George sussurra ad Antony: "Fratello guarda! Hanno appena fatto ingresso i sovrani!"

"Con loro c'è la nostra simpatica Maria Carolina, che donna simpaticissima!"

"Già, una Regina davvero allegra e vivace! E poi è una donna davvero semplice!"

"Vero. A guardarla è difficile pensare che sia la Regina delle due Sicilie! ... Guarda, sta venendo da questa parte."

Vado incontro alla famiglia Jarjayes, passo di proposito davanti alle cortigiane di mia sorella, voglio che si inchinino al mio passaggio, spero sinceramente che cadano di nuovo, forse ho qualche speranza visto che poco lontano c'è Madame Marianne e suo marito.

"Louis, guarda. Sua Maestà la Regina Carolina sta venendo verso di noi. E' una donna davvero simpatica, mi piacerebbe averla ancora come nostra ospite!"

"Sono sicuro che interverrà al matrimonio di tuo zio Armand!"

"Oh si, hai ragione. Sono felice per lo zio, si merita una nuova opportunità!"

"Guardate! La cafona delle due Sicilie sta venendo da questa parte."

"Oh no! Ci costringerà a rimanere inchinate chissà per quanto tempo!"

"E' inutile protestare, non possiamo nemmeno eludere il suo passaggio, ormai è troppo tardi, non ci resta che inchinarci." dico facendo l'inchino seguite dalle altre dame.

Apro il ventaglio,sventolo con tenacia, sorrido, cammino lentamente, guardo le cortigiane di mia sorella e dico: "Prego madames, più giù, più giù! Ma non lo sapete che le regine che regnano il paese italico soffrono di manie di grandezza?! Sapite, (sapete)noi siamo nu tantino ... umm ... come si vocifera qui a corte? ... A già ... cafone! Giù giù!" dico raggiungendo Madame Marianne.

"Louis … Ma guarda quelle dame, si sono inchinate talmente tanto al passaggio della regina che sono cadute rovinosamente! Ih ihih"

"Maestà!" dico facendo un piccolo inchino e sorridendo.

"Oh mia dolcissima Marianne, come state?"

"Maestà, come vedete la mia pancia cresce! Però sto bene, almeno ho superato il periodo delle nausee! Il piccolo principino è cresciuto?!"

"Oh il mio piccolo Gennarino adesso non chiagne chiù per il mal di pancia."

"Mi fa molto piacere Maestà! Spero che resterete ancora un poco qui in Francia! Avete portato una ventata di leggerezza e pulizia! Non vedo infatti alcune vecchie conoscenze, piuttosto ... come dire ... uhm ..."

"Si, in effetti non abbiamo più la visione sgradita di quella arrivista della Polignac, ma non è l'unica che ha girato a largo, mancano anche altri approfittatori. Per fortuna che mia sorella ha cominciato ad allontanare le sue cattive amicizie. Ma ditemi, come sta la piccirella di Luisa? Non l'ho vista a corte, forse è rimasta a palazzo?"

"In effetti si, è rimasta con la sua piccola Marie. L'inizio è stato difficile, voleva assolutamente una balia da latte, ora per fortuna si è convinta all'idea di allattare, anzi ne è perfino contenta. Sembra che la maternità l'abbia resa più adulta, finalmente!"

"Mi fa piacere! Sapete, se davvero i piccirelli s'avissero (dovessero) sposarsi, non vorrei che il mio Gennarino si ritrovasse una suocera antipatica! Bene, vado a salutare lu Cardinale, vedo che si è appena seduto alla poltrona con la sua muliera (moglie). Con permesso!"

"Grazie Maestà! Spero di vedervi proprio al matrimonio dello Zio Armand!"

"Come potrei mancare a nu matrimonio tanto particolare?!" dico raggiungendo lu Cardinale.

Vedo arrivare la Regina Carolina, mentre sono seduto su una poltroncina, in un angolo della sala degli specchi, accanto alla mia Anna. D'istinto ci alziamo entrambi e facciamo un inchino di saluto a sua Maestà.

"Su su Anna, n'avite (non dovete) inchinarvi nelle Vostre condizioni! Accomodiamoci!"

"Grazie Maestà, siete molto gentile!" dico accomodandomi e massaggiando un poco la schiena.

"Mi fa davvero piacere rivedervi! Vedo che lu Generale e le Vostre nipoti si sono cimentate nelle danze! ... Um ... pure la Generalessa! A proposito Cardinà, non so se lusapite (non so se sapete) ma ho sistemato chillupourc di Maribeau, ho fatto in modo che venisse degradato e mandato a prestare servizio nella caserma della guardia metropolitana!" dico sventolando il ventaglio.

"Maestà, lo abbiamo saputo. Purtroppo non ho ancora avuto il piacere di farmi raccontare i dettagli da mio fratello. Pensate che mia nipote avrebbe voluto recarsi in caserma per potersi gustare la vista di Maribeau che spala il letame! Per fortuna è rimasta addormentata e non ne ha avuto il tempo!"

"Meglio accussì (così) la piccirella deve riposare! Piuttosto parlatemi di Voi! Domenica ci saranno le Vostre nozze, vero?"

"Esatto Maestà, spero che ci farete l'onore di essere nostra ospite!"

"Come potrei mancare alle Vostre nozze?! Non si sposa tutti i giorni nu Cardinale!"

"Avete ragione!"

"Marguerite, se non ti dispiace vorrei chiedere un ballo a Oscar, è dal matrimonio che non ho questo piacere! E accade così di rado vederla in abiti femminili!"

"Ma certo! Io invece inviterò André a danzare con me."

"Bene, allora andiamo!" dico trascinando mia moglie verso i miei cari sposini. Busso sulla spalla di Andrè, tossisco appenane e dico: "Va bene che è un evento vedere mia figlia in abiti femminili, ma lasciala ballare anche con altri cavalieri! Permetti Andrè?!"

Mi allontano appena da mia moglie, sorrido e rispondo: "Ma certo Signore! ... Madame Marguerite, posso avere l'onore di danzare con Voi?"

"Con estremo piacere Andrè!"

Afferro Oscar con dolcezza ed inizio a ballare.

"Figliola, lo sai che sei splendida questa sera? Hai qualcosa nello sguardo ... non saprei come definirlo! Sarà il mio François che ti rende così ... bella! Ah ahah"

"Invece credo che sia Sophie a rendermi felice! Ah ahah ..." rispondo sorridente mentre inizio a volteggiare tra le braccia di mio padre. Lo sento stringermi con sicurezza, come a volersi assicurare che io non cada.

"Uhm ... vedo che sei sempre irriverente. Ciò non toglie che tu sia bellissima ... ed io spero vivamente che lì dentro ci sia François, anzi ... ne sono certo!"

"Vedremo... ah ahah ..."

"Uhm ... l'ironia non ti manca! Però vedo che il mio nipotino sta crescendo! Sei però ancora molto agile!"

"Ne dubitavate? Padre, non ho alcun impedimento per non esserlo, sarei capace anche di tirare di scherma."

"Ecco, magari non farlo! Non vorrei che il mio nipotino ne risentisse. Piuttosto, sono felice che tu abbia deciso di rimanere a riposo e non raggiungermi in caserma."

"Ero molto stanca, e senza rendermene conto ho dormito fino a tarda mattinata! Ditemi, cosa è successo con Maribeau?"

"Ih ihih ... Maribeau spala letame ... sembra che i cavalli della caserma soffrano di dissenteria! E finito con il letame, passa alla neve! Un vero spasso, devo dire che è davvero una visione educativa. Piuttosto, i tuoi soldati sono indisciplinati ed irriverenti!"

"Indisciplinati? Irriverenti? Ma non è possibile!"

"Certo, hanno tentato persino di boicottarmi!"

"Cosa intendete dire Padre? Boicottarvi?! Ma ... non è possibile!"

"Oscar, è mancato poco che disobbedissero ai miei ordini ma poi hanno capito che con me non c'è da scherzare."

"Uhm ... ne siete davvero sicuro? Sapete ... io li conosco bene!"

"Uno di loro ha detto testuali parole: prendiamo ordini solo da Oscar François. Sinceramente non avrei mai pensato che loro avessero tale stima nei tuoi confronti." dico facendo volteggiare lentamente mia figlia.

Torno tra le braccia di mio padre, sorrido soddisfatta e rispondo: "Voi mi sottovalutate Padre. Credo davvero di avere fatto un buon lavoro in quella caserma."

"Me ne sono accorto. E pensare che ero molto preoccupato quando hai accettato quell'incarico! ... Però devi ammettere che sei diventata molto più ribelle e indisciplinata da quando frequentiquegli uomini."

Volteggio sorridente, torno ad afferrare le mani di mio padre e ribatto decisa: "Io? Trovate? A me non pare proprio, anzi! MI avete ordinato di sposare Andrè ... e mi pare di averlo fatto! Mi avete ordinato di ... uhm ... come direbbe Joséphine ... moltiplicarmi, ecco, ed io lo sto appunto facendo! Ih ih. Direi che sono una figlia molto ubbidiente!" dico con tono ironico e divertendomi parecchio.

"Oscar! Ma lo vedi?! Sei di una sfacciataggine unica. Anzi, no ... Joséphine è imbattibile. Ma ti rendi conto di come ti esprimi?"

"Certo, utilizzo un francese perfetto, Padre!" sorrido davvero felice.

Stringo tra le braccia mia figlia, continuiamo a danzare e sussurro: "Sei uno spirito ribelle ... ops ... il tuo ventre si è mosso! Forse ... forse François si è mosso perché è stanco! Oscar, presto, meglio che ti accompagni a sederti. Vediamo, la poltrona più grande e più comoda ... Laggiù, dove è seduto lo svedese..."

"No no ... vicino a quel donnaiolo proprio no! Non voglio che si dicano cose ... disdicevoli di me, ora che sono sposata! E comunque sarà Sophie!"

"Oscar, non preoccuparti, farò alzare di là lo svedese, dovrai esserci solo tu."

"Padre ... siete davvero impossibile. Ma io preferirei raggiungere le mie sorelle, e poi ... non abbiamo ancora reso omaggio alla Regina!"

"Si si ma prima riposati un poco, ne hai bisogno!"

"Ma padre!"

"Insisto, mia figlia deve riposare, non voglio di certo che il mio nipotino nasca in anticipo perché sua madre ha ballato troppo!"

"Va bene, ma lontano da quel libertino!"

"Purtroppo la poltrona migliore se l'è accaparrata lui ma io lo farò alzare da lì." dico porgendo il braccio a mia figlia.

"E sia ... voglio proprio vedere come farete!" dico arresa e sorridente, quando mio padre si mette in testa qualcosa ...

Sono seduto sul sofà, osservo la mia regina, mi sorride, è in compagnia di Madame Jarjayes, si avvicinano, quando sento alle mie spalle la voce del Generale.

"Buona sera Conte Han Axel di Fersen! Permettete?"

"Generale Jarjayes! Che piacere vedervi. Madame Oscar ... siete uno splendore questa sera! Questo abito Vi rende ancora più affascinante!"

Vedo mia figlia sorridere appena e dico: "Conte, sono stanco di sentire dire: "Oscar sei affascinante, Oscar sei bellissima". Sapete, non faccio che ascoltarlo da mio genero e anche suo marito, piuttosto cedete il sofà a mia figlia, ma non vedete che oltre ad essere gravida è una splendida donna? Forza spostatevi!"

Mi alzo senza alcun indugio, sfoggio il mio migliore sorriso e faccio posto alla mia amica. Devo essere stato proprio sciocco a non accorgermi di quanto fosse affascinante.E pensare che avrei potuto sposarla ….. adesso quella pancia avrebbe potuto contenere un figlio mio! Un poco invidio Andrè, devo ammetterlo.

"Prego Madame" dico facendo un ampio gesto con la mano. "Però non posso fare a meno di dirvi che siete splendida questa sera!"

"Grazie Fersen!" dico accomodandomi sul sofà.

"E' un piacere potervi essere utile ... e poter godere della Vostra compagnia!" dico con voce galante, calda e suadente.

Ascolto le parole dello svedese, ammetto che mi danno fastidio, mia figlia non ha bisogno delle sue smancerie.

"Coffcoff ... Conte di Fersen, avete deciso di arredare la sala degli specchi?"

"Uhm ... Generale, mi piace osservare le persone. Ma in questo momento vorrei poter godere della compagnia di una mia cara amica, sempre che suo marito non abbia nulla in contrario. A proposito, non lo vedo!"

"Eccolo! E' in compagnia di mia moglie e di sua maestà!" rispondo fiero.

"Madame, vedo che la Vostra gravidanza prosegue bene. Siete davvero radiosa!"

"Grazie Fersen!"

"Vi ho vista ballare ... siete di una eleganza unica!" dico sfoderando il mio miglior sorriso.

Il mio Hans è in compagnia di Oscar e suo padre, Madame Jarjayes e André sono al mio fianco, mi avvicino e saluto: "Buona sera!"

"Maestà!" diciamo in coro io e mio padre, mentre Hans sorride inebetito. Mio padre fa un piccolo inchino, io mi alzo e cerco di inchinarmi, più per abitudine, come fossi in abiti maschili, combinando un mezzo disastro. Mi ritrovo con il ginocchio a terra ed in evidente difficoltà per rialzarmi, a causa di questo abito troppo lungo, scomodo, largo.

"Ma cosa fate Oscar?! Vi prego, alzatevi! Non voglio più che Vi inchiniate soprattutto in un inchino maschile!"

"Ehm ... veramente ... avrei bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per rialzarmi, questo vestito è troppo ... troppo! Padre, aiutatemi, subito!"

André precede mio padre e dice: "Lasciate Generale, ci penso io! Vieni Oscar, ti aiuto!"dico tirandola su.

"Grazie Andrè" rispondo un poco imbarazzata. "E' tutta colpa di questo vestito, con i miei soliti abiti non avrei avuto problemi."

"Dai Oscar, tanto non indossi queste vesti se non in eccezionali eventi!"

"Verissimo, ma per me è sempre troppo!" poi alzo gli occhi e incrocio quelli di Sua Maestà che sorride. "Perdonatemi Maestà, non sono proprio in grado di sopportare questi abiti lunghi ed ingombranti!"

"Lo immagino Oscar! Ma ditemi come Vi sentite? Spero bene!"

"Benissimo Maestà! La mia creatura cresce e si muove! Credo che sia felice e vivace! Peccato solo che tra mio padre, mia madre e mio marito io non riesca mai a muovermi un poco. Mi impediscono di fare qualsiasi cosa! Pensate, niente cavalcate, niente spada, niente fucili ... mi sto davvero annoiando!" dico un poco imbarazzata ma decisa, stanca e stufa di troppe attenzioni …. Certo gradite, però ogni tanto mi piacerebbe poter fare quello che voglio.

"Su coraggio, ormai mancano meno di due mesi! ... André, credo che la nostra Oscar abbia bisogno di riposarsi un poco, che ne diresti se danzassi con me?"

"Sarebbe un vero onore Maestà!" rispondo facendo un inchino. "Oscar ... sempre se tu sei d'accordo?!"

"Si, ma certo! Va pure André! Io rimarrò con mio padre."

Porgo il braccio a Sua Maestà e mi allontano con lei, per raggiungere il centro della sala.

"André sei stato davvero gentile a concedermi un ballo. Sai, la tentazione di ballare con Fersen era molto forte e per evitare pettegolezzi ho deciso di danzare con te."

"Per me è un vero onore Maestà. Sapete bene che non sono nobile ... "

"Credi forse che tutta questa gente che è in questa sala lo sia? André molti di loro sono solo gente viscida, opportunista e poi tra loro ci sono alcuni di origine plebea, se sono qui è perché hanno ricevuto il titolo grazie al matrimonio. Su avanti ... andiamo a danzare! Sai, tutti gli sguardi sono puntati su di me, altrimenti avrei chiesto al mio Hans di farmi danzare."

"Grazie Maestà, siete davvero gentile con me." rispondo mentre iniziamo a danzare, con tutti gli occhi di questi nobili su di noi.

Hans mi guarda e sussurra: "Mi piacerebbe tanto invitarvi a danzare ma il Vostro stato me lo impedisce."

"In realtà sono un poco stanca, perdonatemi Fersen. Però potreste essere così gentile da procurarmi qualcosa da bere?"

"Si, certo! Ditemi, cosa gradite?"

"Uhm ... qualcosa di dissetante, ma che non sia alcolico ovviamente!"

"Si ... certo! Con permesso." dico facendo un lieve inchino per poi allontanarmi.

"Uff ... Madre, sedetevi con me ... Fersen è così ... così ... libertino!"

"In effetti!" dico accomodandomi accanto a mia figlia.

"Dovete spiegarmi come fate a resistere con questi abiti! Sono così ... scomodi!"

"Oscar ... non sono scomodi, sono solo diversi da quelli che indossi abitualmente. Io vado a cavallo con un abito!"

"Io davvero non so come facciate. Per fortuna che questi eventi accadono di rado!"

"Beh ... domenica si sposa Armand, poi ci sarà il matrimonio di Catherine, poi Elena e Victor ... spero Madame Battista. La festa per il mio anniversario di matrimonio, Natale e l'inizio dell'anno nuovo. Non direi che accadono di rado. Solo che tu vi hai sempre preso arte con abiti maschili!"

"Già ... ma prendere parte a questo genere di eventi mi ha sempre annoiata ma mai mi ero mai accorta di quanto fosse faticoso con questi abiti assurdi."

"Ora invece puoi divertirti, come me e le tue sorelle. Ballando con tuo marito, parlando amabilmente ... non trovi che sia piacevole tutto ciò?"

"Si si ma ... invidio gli uomini, indossano abiti molto più comodi."

"Se lo dici tu ..." dico con aria maliziosa. "Credo che per certe ... cose, un abito sia molto più comodo, e seducente, non trovi?"

"Oh ma ... Madre!" sussurro arrossendo. "Guardate, arriva il conte di Fersen con i bicchieri! Ma André danza ancora con sua maestà!"cerco di cambiare rapidamente discorso, temo anche di essere arrossita un poco.

"Oscar, sei arrossita! Su, non è proprio il caso. Piuttosto dimmi, con Andrè va tutto bene?!"

"Si. Mi ama moltissimo ..."

"Mi fa piacere. E dimmi, come si comporta con la gravidanza?"

"Veramente negli ultimi tempi si comporta in modo strano, credo che tema la nostra creatura..."

"Ne ha paura?" dico un poco sorpresa.

"Temo di si. Sente il mio ventre in movimento e si impressiona."

"Ah ahah, sai è capitato anche a tuo padre, durante la mia prima gravidanza. Però noi eravamo tanto giovani e ... come dire ...incoscienti credo. Ma sono certa che con pazienza riuscirai a rasserenarlo"

"Lo spero..."

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta da Fersen, con tono pacato dice: "Mesdames, ecco a Voi le vostre bevande."

"Grazie Conte, siete sempre molto gentile. Ma non voglio trattenervi qui con noi, vedo alcune dame speranzose delle Vostre attenzioni!" Sento la voce di mia madre, calma e armoniosa, mentre cerca di liberarci con estrema grazia di una compagnia un poco pesante.

"Oh beh ... almeno per stasera non ho voglia di fare conversazione con le dame di corte, preferisco farvi compagnia almeno fin tanto che André danzerà con sua maestà."

"Come volete Conte, diteci, cosa si racconta di nuovo a Corte? Io ormai la frequento davvero di rado!"

"La contessa di Polignac ha abbandonato la corte da quando sua maestà non le ha concesso più favori e con lei tanti altri nobili. In molti hanno approfittato della bontà della mia Antonietta ... di sua Maestà..."

"Già, in questi anni molte persone si sono approfittate della nostra Regina. Credo che la visita della sorella Maria Carolina le abbia fatto molto bene, non trovate?!"

"Già ..." sussurro mentre guardo danzare sua maestà con mio marito.

_**Valle Argenterain valle di Susa**_

_**Generale:**_ "Che sbalzo di temperatura! Ma dove ci avete portati?"

_**Aizram: **_"Siamo nella Valle Argentera in Valle di Susa."

_**Generale:**_ "Ecco, come al solito vi divertite con noi!"

_**Arpie: **_"NOI?!"

_**Generale:**_ "Si, Voi due! Siamo passati al caldo torrido delle isole Tremiti alle fresche temperature delle Alpi."

_**Terry: **_"Guardate che magnifica distesa, non è meravigliosa?"

_**Aizram: **_"E' davvero molto bello qui! … Monti e una valle, con un torrente ed una strada in terra battuta, piena di buche, che costeggia il torrente, ampie pinete. Più in là c'è una baita in cui fanno burro, formaggio, latte."

_**Terry: **_"Guardate! … Ma ci sono le mucche! Che meraviglia!"

_**Generale:**_ "Madame, Vi consiglio di non avvicinarvi, tra loro ci potrebbe essere il caprone Gesuele!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dite? Su Generale andiamo?"

_**Generale: **_"No no …"

_**Oscar: **_"André, mio padre sembra spaventato."

_**André: **_"Mi pare ovvio, l'ultima volta che si è confrontato con un animale da pascolo è stato incornato! … Vieni Oscar, dammi la mano, non vorrei che scivolassi."

_**Oscar: **_"Grazie André."

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, ho l'impressione che quel toro mi stia guardando male …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Ma no, è la tua impressione!"

_**Generale:**_ "Ne sei davvero sicura?"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, vieni Augustin, andiamo alla baita, voglio vedere come fanno i formaggi!"

_**Joséphine: **_"Padre, voglio assaggiarne un pezzetto."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh Joséphine! L'ultima volta che mi hai chiesto un bicchiere di latte…"

_**Joséphine: **_"Lo so, siete stato incornato. Vedrete che questa volta non succederà. Andiamo!"

_**Generale:**_ "Marguerite, sarà come dice Jo ma la bestiola mi guarda male…"

_**Marguerite: **_"Credo che tu sia solo timoroso."

_**Generale:**_ "Speriamo bene!"

_**Nella baita**_

_**Tutti: **_"Sorpresa!"

_**Generale:**_ "Oh le mie lettrici! Buongiorno a tutti!"

_**Monica: **_"Generale, ma cosa è successo all'ultima pubblicazione di "Avventura?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ahh meglio non ricordarlo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi piacerebbe, vero pasticcione?!"

_**Terry: **_"Emm … ecco …"

_**Generale:**_ "Per circa 24 ore è rimasto on-line il capitolo privo di correzione! Ma che imbarazzo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale, è stato un errore …"

_**Generale:**_ "Errore? Ma come, non avevate letto prima della pubblicazione?"

_**Terry: **_"No. Abbiamo messo in rete il file sbagliato ma poi abbiamo rimediato il giorno dopo sostituendolo."

_**Generale:**_ "Intanto già 200 lettori avevano letto i vostri obbrobri."

_**Aizram: **_"Cose che succedono Generale!"

_**Terry: **_"Però a dire il vero quando Monica mi ha segnalato errori gravi, ho cominciato a leggere il capitolo e sono andata in panico soprattutto quando ho visto le parentesi dove indicavano di mettere il nome dei personaggi. Ho immediatamente contattato Aizram e a quel punto ci siamo rese conto che avevamo pubblicato il file sbagliato."

_**Generale:**_ "Almeno stasera avete messo in rete quello giusto oppure avete fatto una seconda figuraccia?"

_**Aizram: **_"Ih ih … no, è quello giusto, almeno credo…"

_**Generale:**_ "Come credo? Non avete controllato prima?"

_**Terry: **_"Ora basta! E' inutile che ci mettiate ansia, è successo e basta. Nella scorsa pubblicazione è successo di tutto: prima avevamo annunciato che in serata avremmo pubblicato e invece poi, a causa di un imprevisto, non è stato possibile e poi il file sbagliato."

_**Monica: **_"Infatti Generale ho aspettato fino a mezzanotte, poi come Cenerentola sono andata a dormire."

_**Generale:**_ "Tutta colpa delle Arpie, Madame. Sono 2 pasticcione."

_**Monica: **_"Però poi mi sono rifatta, Generale, l'ho letto sotto l'ombrellone."

_**Manuela:**_ "Anche io l'ho letto oggi pomeriggio! Devo dire che ne succede sempre una nuova, con voi non ci si annoia mai!

_**Generale:**_ "Avete letto cosa è accaduto durante la festa di fidanzamento di Victor?!"

_**Monica: **_"Letto. Chissà cos'altro debbo aspettarmi..."

_**Generale: **_"Ahhh di sicuro con queste pseudo Autrici c'è d'aspettarsi di tutto."

_**Elektra:**_ "Più di quanto abbiamo già letto?"

_**Aizram: **_"Molto di più!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Che ricevimento di fidanzamento!"

_**Oscar: **_"Un vero incubo, preferisco dimenticare!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Scusami Oscar invece ne vorrei parlare."

_**Oscar: **_"Povera me! Avanti, dite!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "La sorella di Girodel è un tipo piuttosto vivace e ci prova, prima, con André, rinfocolando antiche gelosie e, poi, con l'ex Cardinale. Oscar, come al solito, sei andata in escandescenza …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, Vi sembra poco quello che è successo?"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Certo che no, però rilassati un po', tanto con André, sei in una botte di ferro."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Oscar hai perfettamente ragione, non è piacevole vedere il proprio marito corteggiato da altre donne. Io avrei fatto di peggio. Brava!"

_**Oscar: **_"Finalmente una lettrice che mi comprende, era ora!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E tu Generale, che non ti fai mai gli affari tuoi, corri in soccorso e hai rimediato l'ennesima caduta, sei finito seduto sulla neve e con la parrucca di sghembo."

_**Generale: **_"Colpa delle Arpie!"

_**Agrifoglio: **_"Come sempre, ovviamente!"

_**Elektra:**_ " Povero André, la gelosia di Oscar supera tutti i livelli."

_**André: **_"Si, lo so, mia moglie è molto gelosa."

_**Elektra:**_ " Mettiti addosso 1 armatura, dato che nel vostro tempo non esistono i giubbotti antiproiettile, Oscar è troppo pericolosa in queti mesi, e, credo che lo diventerà ancora di più André, quando Oscar avrà le doglie, controlla e leva tutte le armi, prima che ne lancia qualcuna addosso sia a te, che l'hai messa incinta, sia al dottore che dovrà guardare lì e, toccare per aiutarla…"

_**Lassonne: **_"Madame Elektra, sono consapevole che avrò a che fare con una partoriente molto particolare, ovviamente la dovrò guardare lì, anche se per poco …."

_**Oscar: **_"Come sarebbe per poco?! Dottore, Voi non dovete guardare affatto!"

_**Lassonne: **_"Impossibile Madame Oscar! Poco poco ma dovrò farlo."

_**Oscar: **_"Ma nemmeno per sogno! So bene cosa succederà qualche ora prima che nasca Sophie, Voi avrete un gran da fare per soccorrere i feriti, quindi a me ci penserà André!"

_**Aizram: **_"Scccc zitta Oscar! Lo sai che non devi spoilerare!"

_**Oscar: **_"Aizram, sto solo ricordando al dottore che lì non mi guarderà perché in quelle ore avrà molto da fare."

_**Aizram: **_"Si, si ma tu sta zitta e non annunciare nulla!"

_**Oscar: **_"E va bene, ma a patto che LI' mi dovrà guardare solo mio marito, intesi?"

_**Terry: **_"Sig …. Povere noi!"

_**Elektra: **_" André, ma sei mattooooo!"

_**André: **_"Cosa avrei fatto, non capisco!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "André , bro , ma che ti è preso ?! Ozzy "lievitata" ? Ma che ti sei fumato ? Lo sai che è la cosa peggiore che potresti dire in quel momento . Fossi stata io ti avrei dato un calcio con i miei anfibi."

_**André: **_"Continuo a non capire…"

_**Elektra:**_ " Non si dice mai ad 1 donna incinta, come sei lievitata. Vuoi morire subito? Sai che Oscar, ha 1 pistola sotto la gonna ed è pericolosa, oltre ad essere anche permalosa. Mi sa che stanotte dormirai sul pavimento."

_**André: **_"Ma no, cosa dite! La mia Oscar non farebbe mai una cosa simile! Vero amore?"

_**Oscar: **_"Solo se mi prometti che non mi dirai più che sono lievitata."

_**André: **_"Promesso!"

_**Australia:**_ "Certo, non aiuta ti venga detto che hai la "pancetta"! Gesù! André, vuoi per caso morire prima del tempo? O di aver visto Sophie?"

_**André: **_"Ma certo che no!"

_**Australia:**_ " Noooo perché ci sei andato moltoooo vicino ihihih fa ancora male il piede? Ahaha … Pero' d'altronde, Oscar.. perdoniamolo perché e stato l'unico tra tutti gli uomini a ristorare te e le tue sorelle.. un nido di ormoni ballanti…"

_**Oscar: **_"Beh si, riconosco che avete ragione."

_**Australia:**_ " Bravo André. Sei stoico! Non Asessuato come dice il tuo "padre adottivo" ovvero il vecchio pazzo se non che vecchio scimunito! Ahaha che risate mi son fatta! Na faccia tosta hai generalone dei miei stivali! Come vorrei ogni tanto connettessi il cervello alla bocca ... ma lo so che la maggior parte delle volte sei totalmente sconnesso.. da tutto e tutti! Vabbbè, che farci! L'importante e che tu non faccia più danno del solito... Poi per una volta.. potrei anche non insultarti! In via ESTREMAMENTE eccezionale! Ok? Bene!"

_**Generale: **_"Maledizione! Ma cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi una lettrice simile?!"

_**Australia:**_ "Infatti, me lo chiedo anch'io! Cosa hai fatto per meritarmi?! Ah ah ah …"

_**Generale: **_"Arg … Grunt …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Gatta morta, ochetta, gallina spennacchiata, sgualdrina, tutti aggettivi per la sorella di Girodelle."

_**Oscar: **_"E' il minimo dopo aver tentato di corrompere mio marito."

_**Anna: **_"E il mio! Non dimenticare che anche Armand è stato messo a dura prova, credo che a lui sia andata peggio di tutti."

_**Australia:**_ " Brava Anna!"

_**Armand: **_"Veramente cara, non so se sia stata tu la più crudele oppure Monique."

_**Aizram: **_"Tutte e due …"

_**Terry: **_"Ma Anna è stata davvero diabolica! Ih ih …"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Invece Anna è una donna molto ma molto intelligente, ha messo alla prova l'ormai ex Cardinale farlallone, una prova di alta fedeltà ci voleva.  
Armand... Pather noster ...  
Quanto ho riso mentre recitava le preghiere, è mancato poco che cadessi dal letto per le risate, mi è venuto addirittura il mal di pancia."

_**Armand:**_ "Madame, Voi ridete ma Vi assicuro che io non ho riso affatto."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_"Lo so, hai pregato! Ah ah ah …"

_**Armand:**_ "Oh ma …"

_**Lupen:**_ "Monique ti do un consiglio: se non vuoi andare all'altro mondo stai lontano dal bel moro! Oscar è gelosissima ed è molto pericolosa!"

_**Monique:**_ "Me ne sono accorta. Ma io dico, perché non lascia libero quel povero uomo?"

_**Oscar:**_ "COSA! SPARISCI MONIQUE!"

_**Monique:**_ "Ssssi … vado … vado … con permesso…"

_**Dreamereby**_: " Monique chi ti credi di essere per rubare il boyfriend a Ozzy ?! Giuro che se non fosse stato che dovevo allenare Big Gigi alle vie del Rock , io , lui e Carol saremmo venuti lì e te ne avremmo fatte pagare peggio dei concerti dei Metallica. E poi Ozzy , tu avevi ragione di tutto. Ma non finisce qui , questa qui ci ha pure provato con zio Armand ! Poveraccio , posso veramente capire il suo disagio.

_**Elektra:**_ "Comunque Oscar, mi diverti moltissimo quando sei così gelosa…"

_**Manuela:**_ "Certo che Oscar sei proprio pericolosa, Monique comunque è meglio che stia alla larga da André e dagli uomini di casa Jarjayes o la prossima volta non la passerà liscia."

_**Oscar:**_ "Potete giurarci Madame! Guai se quella Monique dovesse avvicinarsi ancora al mio Andrè.

_**Anna:**_ "E dal mio Armand.."

_**Manuela:**_ "Ben detto ragazze!"

_**Karmelina:**_ "Chiamate l'esorcista per Monique! Ah ah ah …"

_**Oscar: **_"Madame, c'è poco da ridere! Monique ha attentato prima il mio Andrè e poi a mio zio. Pazzesco! E Pensare che dovremo prendere parte alle nozze di Girodelle! Ma se solo ci riprova ... "

_**Australia:**_ " Veramente non ha capito con chi ha a che fare ahahah mannaggia, per poco non ci e scappata la morta... ihihih la gatta quasi-morta della sorella dell'ex-capellone ahah beh, dolciiii arpie! Che aspettate a farla ... incornare, come punizione, dal nostro beneamato Gesuele?"

_**Gesuele:**_ "Sono qui! Aspetto che le Arpie mi diano l'autorizzazione per incorarla!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ecco … veramente non ci abbiamo pensato …"

_**Oscar: **_"Arpie, o lo fa il caprone oppure ci penso io!"

_**André: **_"Ma Oscar …"

_**Oscar: **_"Taci André!"

_**Gesuele: **_"Allora?"

_**Aizram: **_"Non saprei …"

_**Australia: **_" Su su', che anche lui muore dalla voglia di .. entrare in azione! Poi vediamo se la suicida avrà più la forza di .. rialzarsi e provarci con uno sposato.. e non un signor qualunque.. ma Mister maglietta bagnata! Ahahaha cavolo, però! Se non fosse gia sposata la vedrei veramente bene con Maribeau! Che ne pensate? Due zecche si potrebbero far compagnia.. cosi da non rompere in giro in cerca di... povere e sventurate vittime ihihih Comunque Oscarina, rilassati! Marro', sei tutta tesa, nervosa, stra gelosissima.. ormoni a palla eh? Più il tuo .. ehm.. bellissimo carattere ahahah ..."

_**Oscar: **_"Vorrei vedere Voi! Ah, se solo le Arpie mi permettessero di sguainare la spada!"

_**Virginia:**_ "Un piccolo consiglio caro Generale io confischerei tutte le armi a Palazzo Jarjayes e chiuderei l armeria a chiave con tripli lucchetti."

_**Generale:**_ "Non posso. Dimenticate che la mia è la casa di un generale! È un brutto periodo quello che la Francia sta attraversando e dobbiamo essere sempre in allerta."

_**Elektra:**_ "Ih ih …"

_**Oscar: **_"Eleckra, c'è poco da ridere. Vi assicuro che io non mi sono divertita affatto."

_**Generale: **_"E nemmeno io, visto che mi hanno fatto nuovamente scivolare!"

_**Terry: **_"Ahhh non è stata una mia idea…"

_**Generale: **_"MADAMIGELLA! Siete un Arpia!"

_**Aizram: **_"Ma questo lo so già!"

_**Generale: **_"Grunt …"

_**Leonardo:**_ "Generale sono simpatiche e non capisco perchè non le vogliate bene in fondo stanno solo dicendo la verità."

_**Generale: **_"Mi fanno scivolare e quant'altro, vi pare poco?"

_**Leonardo:**_ "Non posso darvi torto, però è divertente."

_**Generale: **_"Non mi stancherò mai di dire a Voi lettori che io non mi diverto quando le Arpie mi fanno scivolare o la mia parrucca si sposta o addirittura finisce nel fango."

_**Lupen:**_ "La prossima volta, state attento! Ah ah …"

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale siete scivolato, come mi dispiace, però stavate andando con Oscar, a salvare André dalla civetta Monique."

_**Monica: **_" Oscar avete ragione Generale, ma le Arpie hanno dato alla ninfomane Girodel il mio nome."

_**Generale: **_"Ops...Vero! Il vostro nome in francese è Monique! Ninfomane a parte se mi permettete, Monique è un bellissimo nome."

_**Monica:**_ "Merci mon General. State tranquillo che io sono felicemente sposata e sto con mio marito da quasi 37 anni."

_**Generale: **_"Madame, siete una vera dama, proprio come la mia Marguerite."

_**Australia:**_ " Okkkkk! Vecchio scimunito 1, madame pom pom 0... anche se lei .. vincerà presto sul piano.. pratico col nuovo (povero) fidanzato... donnaiolo lui, "allietatrice" di... corpi maschili lei... ahahah…"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "La cosa buona è che la vecchia pazza sembra sulla via buona per accasarsi."

_**Lupen:**_ "Generale! Penso che fra poco abbiamo un altro fidanzamento da festeggiare! Quello di Madame pom pom con il Barone! Devo ammetterlo, sapete veramente combinare i matrimoni!"

_**Marguerite:**_ "Fidanzamento? Io passerei direttamente al matrimonio, vero Autrici?"

_**Terry:**_ "Non lo sappiamo, vedremo!"

_**Australia:**_ "Sarà un unione vivace e... scoppiettante a dir poco! Ehehe ma bravo generalone, qualcosa di buono lo fai ogni tanto, oltre a rompere, sfinire, stressare e... fare il guardone, ovviamente!"

_**Generale:**_ "Io guardone?! Gattaccia siete davvero irriverente!"

_**Australia:**_ " Ihihihih e non negare, che e assolutamente inutile farlo! Ahaha. Un altro paio di cosucce dovresti anche fare, please: imbavagliare e rispedire al... convento la cornacchia gufa e poi.. zittisci l'opprimente madre dell ex- capellone, ti prego! E appena apparsa .. e già la sua voce stridula e i modi asfissianti me la fanno odiare! Beh, mai come la ... "zuccola" sfacciata ed impertinente di Monique... quella propria e'scemm!"

_**Generale:**_ "Se potessi non imbavaglierei solo quella pom pom, mia zia e la sfacciata di Monique, imbavaglierei anche Voi, visto che Vi divertite con i Vostri irriverenti appellativi contro la mia persona!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Zio Generale , sei un genio che è capace di spaccare qualsiasi cosa! Secondo me alla Madame Pom Pom piace il Barone. Sai , zio Generale , credo che oltre ad essere very good con i matrimoni ...non è che faresti da manager della band mia e di Big Gigi?"

_**Generale:**_"Cosa dovrei fare io?"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Il manager alla mia band."

_**Generale:**_"Oh anche questa!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ " Daiiii !"

_**Generale:**_"Spiacente madame, ma ho già troppi problemi e non posso accollarmene altri."

_**Australia:**_ "Zitto vecchiaccio e lasciami finire!"

_**Generale:**_ "Grunt!"

_**Australia:**_ "E in ogni caso dovresti lodare il mio tesoruccio... ha placato l'ira del diavolo biondo testimoniando a favore di André... che ne dici? Non credi si meriterebbe proprio una ... licenza "futura"?"

_**Generale: **_"Ho troppo lavoro da sbrigare, quindi niente licenza, almeno per il momento!"

_**Australia:**_ " Si è già dato da fare, bravo il mio Alain! Senza te e Gerard... siete proprio due amici fidati! E... la brutta gallina spellata se l'è cavata di fortuna! Ahaha peccato, niente spargimento di sangue, sta carogna spero venga... giustamente punita dal nostro beniamino di caprone... autrici, confido nel prossimo siparietto per conoscere il destino di sta sciocca pomposa.. ehm, sicuro non sia imparentata con la pom pom sta squinternata?"

_**Arpie: **_"No."

_**Australia:**_ " No? Veramente? Suona strano ma .. insomma, devo credervi sulla parola! Ahaha certo che sta fuori di cozza poi... vuol ... vendicarsi su Armand… ripeto, per me ha problemi forse anche più della pom pom... ahahaja."

_**André: **_"Come ho detto a mia moglie: Monique è una donna malata."

_**Australia:**_ "Certo, in effetti un esorcismo e magia nera sono le uniche cose che potrebbero aiutarci a liberarci di sta ninfomane + co! Ahahah. Anche stavolta, scampato pericolo per il rotto della cuffia! Ehehehe. Oh noooooooo! Ma che ... cavoli, quasi dimenticavo, mannaggia! Vecchiaccio malefico, dimmi un po' .. come va, sei sempre agile o... hai problemi dopo lo scivolone? Ihihihih ma finalmente! Dopo tanto aspettare.:: ihihih. Mi sono goduta ogni istante, che se chiudo gli occhi rivivo la scena centinaia di volte! Che lussuria... diciamolo chiaramente era da troppo, troppo tempo che non mettevi il... piede nel posto sbagliato o nel modo sbagliato ahahah... son felice, grazie mille dolci arpie! Certo che di azione ne abbiamo vista molta in questo capitolo! Ho quasi, e sottolineo quasi. .. paura di sapere che verrà."

_**Generale: **_"Dannazione!"

_**Lupen:**_ "André durante la festa hai dovuto servire tutte le voglie delle donne incinte!"

_**André:**_ "Madame, come potrei non accontentare mia moglie?"

_**Terry**_:"Oh André sei unico!"

_**Oscar:**_ "TERRY!"

_**Terry**_:"E calmati! Non ho alcuna intenzione di portartelo via!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Ih ih … Autrici, avete organizzato un compleanno davvero speciale per André."

_**Aizram:**_ "Era il minimo che potessimo fare."

_**Lupen:**_ "André hai spento le candeline in presenza delle autrici e di noi lettrici."

_**André:**_ "E' stata una bella festa. Grazie a tutti!"

_**Dreamebery:**_ "Al , io ti adoro e ti voglio come batterista."

_**Alain: **_"Accetto. Voglio fare quest'altra esperienza. Quando farete il prossimo concerto verrò a suonare la chitarra."

_**Sabrina: **_"Ma Alain, tu non sai suonare la chitarra!"

_**Alain: **_"Voglio provarci Sabrina, mio figlio dovrà essere orgoglioso di suo padre.!"

_**Dreamebery:**_ "Bravo Al! Così si parla! … Avrei una domanda per la zia Suor Clotilde.."

_**Suor Clotilde:**_ "Prego!"

_**Dreamebery:**_ "Allora , che ne pensa della mia musica?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITEVI! QUESTA E' OPERA DEL MALIGNO!"

_**Dreamebery:**_ " "Che esagerata! E due parole per Big Gigi: bro , ora sei pronto per raggiungere l'apice del mondo del Rock'N'Roll , quindi da adesso in poi io e te siamo fratelli di band perciò , per favore parlami al singolare ...detto ciò, questa è la tua chitarra! Sei pronto per il Rock?!"

_**Giggino: **_"Si … ehmm .. ecco … sono pronto madame."

_**Dreamebery:**_ "Perfetto!" Carolina , ora sono proprio curiosa di vedere come te la stai cavando."

_**Carolina: **_"Io?! Ma bene!"

_**Dreamebery:**_ "Mie spaccosissime Arpie , siete le best!

_**Arpie: **_"Grazieee!"

_**Gesuele**_: "ARRIVOOO IOOOO! … MONIQUE LE ARPIE MI HANNO ORDINATO DI INCORNATI…"

_**Monique:**_ "AHHHH AIUTOOOOO….."

_**Tutti:**_ "Ah ah ah …."

_**Oscar:**_ "Giustizia è fatta! Così adesso tutti sanno che TUTTE dico TUTTE dovete stare alla larga dal MIO André. Grazie Arpie!"


	204. Capitolo 204

_**Un rientro movimentato**_

_**Reggia di Versailles – Galleria degli specchi**_

Una dama portandosi il ventaglio davanti alla bocca sussurra: "Oh non è possibile! Juliette ma hai visto la chioma del Maggiore Girodelle? Non c'è più! Oh ma cosa gli sarà successo?!"

"Hai ragione mia cara. Un vero peccato! Ricordo ancora quando mi sono buttata su quella chioma setosa e morbida. Aveva un tale profumo ... ahhh ... che poi, anche tutto il resto è niente male!" dico con voce melodiosa, nascondendomi dietro al mio ventaglio piumato.

"Così ti sei intrattenuta nelle stanze del bel Maggiore?! Ma dimmi, prima o dopo che ha chiesto la mano del suo Comandante?"

"Prima, ovviamente. Lo sai che da quando è stato rifiutato è caduto in una sorta di ... vita monacale! Poveretto ... sarà rimasto traumatizzato!"

"Traumatizzato dite? Allora chi è quella smorfiosa con cui balla? Certo che si è consolato subito e non certo con una dama di Versailles! Chissà dove l'ha trovata?"

"Ma come, una donna informata come te non sa che quella è la sua promessa sposa? L'ha trovata a Torino, pensa un po'! Con tutte le bellezze che ci sono qui a Parigi ... lui l'ha trovata a Torino, nella città di quei duchi! Ah ... l'amour ... ma cherie ... quella mademoiselle è una donna mooolto fortunata! E non lo sa ancora!"

"Già ... è un vero uomo anche se i suoi modi sono molto più raffinati di quelli di molte donne! Ahhh fortunata lei!"

Ho ballato con Elena, nel salone degli specchi, con indosso la mia divisa di gala. Molte donne mi hanno squadrato, un poco per la compagnia e molto credo per il taglio dei miei capelli.

"Elena, vieni, sono arrivate le loro Maestà e vorrei presentarti loro"

"Oh davvero?! Sono così emozionata!"

"Vieni Elena, vedrai, Sua Maestà è una donna gentile ed elegante, il Re è un uomo tranquillo e pacifico." dico porgendo il braccio alla mia fidanzata ed avvicinandomi alle loro Maestà.

Procediamo lenti, come si conviene, con la testa alta e lo sguardo in avanti.

"Elena, è sempre un onore essere ammessi davanti alle loro Maestà ed io, modestamente, lo sono sempre, in qualità di comandante della Guardia Reale."

"Victor, mi riempi d'orgoglio! Sono sicura che mai avrei trovato un uomo come te!"

"Non credi di esagerare?"

"No."

"Parli così perché mi ami, ma sappi che ho molti difetti."  
"Imparerò ad amare anche quelli." dico sorridendo mentre avanziamo verso le loro maestà.

Sono accanto a Luigi quando vedo avanzare il Maggiore Girodelle, lo guardo stranita e dico: "Maggiore ma cosa è successo alla Vostra chioma?"

"Maestà" dico facendo un inchino mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedo Elena fare altrettanto.

"Permettetemi di presentarvi la mia promessa sposa, Elena Maria CarolinaContessina di Costigliole"

Sorrido felice e dico: "Finalmente anche Voi avete deciso di sposarvi, era ora Maggiore! ... Sono davvero felice Madamigella di fare la Vostra conoscenza!"

"Grazie Maestà!". Sento la voce un po' imbarazzata di Elena, i suoi occhi brillano di gioia.

Luigi ribatte con tono scherzoso: "Mi sono sempre chiesto che genere di donna avrebbe conquistato il Vostro cuore, a quanto pare avete scelto una graziosa fanciulla molto a modo. Ritenetevi soddisfatto conte de Girodelle. Ma ditemi, a quanto le nozze?"

"Tra un mese Maestà. Eh si, Elena è una ragazza a modo ... ma anche molto vivace!" rispondo con voce dolce, felice.

"L'avevo immaginato! Però mi avete incuriosito, ditemi forse avete sacrificato la Vostra chioma per amore della Vostra fidanzata? Credo che non ci sia un'altra spiegazione Conte!"

"In effetti Maestà ... è stato un pegno d'amore! Ma ricresceranno ..."

"Però! Ah ahah Girodelle, se siete arrivato ad un gesto simile per una donna significa che Vi siete davvero innamorato!"

"Certo Maestà! Non sono mai stato così felice, credetemi!"

"Ah ahah ... Lo immagino! Bene, Vi auguro tanta felicità Girodelle! E Voi Madamigella Elena, ritenetevi soddisfatta, avete conquistato un uomo che non si accontenta tanto facilmente!"

"Grazie Maestà ... " dico salutando la Regina.

Ci allontaniamo e piano domando: "Cosa intendeva dire Sua Maestà?!"

"Sinceramente non saprei. Vieni, andiamo a ballare!"

"Uhm ... no no ... tu mi devi una spiegazione! Sappi che non intendo cedere!" rispondo decisa.

"Ti prego Elena! Non vorrai rovinare questa magnifica serata!"

"Assolutamente no. Però sappi che voglio una spiegazione!"

"Sig ... Elena, credo che sua Maestà alludesse al fatto di avere superato trent'anni e non sono ancora sposato. Tutto qui!"

"Uhm ... sarà ... ma tu non mi convinci affatto! Sappi che ne riparleremo!" rispondo decisa.

"Come vuoi ma ricordati che non ho altri capelli da tagliare Ah ahah ..."

"OhhhJacques,mi sono divertita tanto, è stata una bellissima serata!"

"Oh Giovanna, anch'io mi sono stato bene con Voi. La Vostra compagnia mi ha allietato la serata."

"Siete davvero gentile!"

"Domani sera, verrò ufficialmente a chiedere la Vostra mano a Vostro fratello, non voglio perdere altro tempo, tra tre settimane voglio che diventiate mia moglie."

"Ohhh così presto?"

"Giovanna, non abbiamo più l'età di indugiare, non siete d'accordo con me?"

"Siiiii Avete ragione! Come sono felice! Ahhh se potessi Vi abbraccerei qui davanti a tutti!"

"Ah ahah … Giovanna, adoro la Vostra sfacciataggine! Ih ihih …."

"Ed io adoro i Vostri modi schietti e gentili!"

"Beh … credo che sia giunto il momento di darci del tu, non credi?"

"Siiii … siiii … Oh come sono felice! Ehmm …. Spero che dopo le nozze verrai a conoscere il mio paese?!"

"Vedremo Giovanna, vedremo…."

Dopo aver ballato con Giovanna, mi reco dal conte di Costigliole, lo guardo dritto negli occhi e dico: "Buona sera Conte, sono il Generale de Villeneuve"

"Buonasera Generale!" rispondo mentre guardo mia sorella, la vedo sorridere felice, come non la vedevo da tempo.

"Conte, vorrei che ci incontrassimo domani sera per chiedervi ufficialmente la mano di Vostra sorella. Scusatemi, so di non essere un uomo che rispetta poco l'etichetta ma Vi basti sapere che sono un gentiluomo corretto che ha intenzioni serie per Vostra sorella!"

"Mi fa davvero piacere, Vi aspetto allora domani sera nella casa del Generale Jarjayes, di cui siamo ospiti. Sappiate che ho preso qualche informazione su di Voi, tengo molto alla felicità di mia sorella!"

"Mi pare più che giusto! Anch'io ho l'abitudine di informarmi sui futuri mariti delle mie figlie! Sapete, ne ho ben nove!"

"Ah ... una famiglia numerosa, la Vostra"

Ascolto le parole del mio fidaaanzato, per tutti i santi ... ha nove figlie! Quindi debbo dedurre che è un buon cavallo! Sono davvero una donna moooolto fortunata!"

"A domani Conte!"

"A domani Generale!"

"Antoniè, Giggìaggiàlattà (devo allattare) Gennarino quindi debbo lasciare la festa ma prima voglio salutare i Jarjayes."

"Certo! Se vuoi ti accompagno!"

"Ahh mio caro cognato, non ti ho ancora chiesto se hai gradito i Babà e le sfogliatelle che ho fatto servire?"

"Certo! Erano squisite"

"Bene mi fa piacere! Tu si stato tanto gentile fabbricando le serrature ed io, in qualche modo, volevo dimostrarti la mia riconoscenza. Giggì ma non mi hai ancora detto qualè il dolce che apprezzi di più: luBabbà o la sfogliatella?"

"Uhm...io...ecco...non saprei!"

"E vabbuò (va bene) ciò significa che ti sono piaciuti tutti e due allo stesso modo, quindi domani darò ordine alla tua cameriera personale di portarti a colazione un vassoio intero. Bene, adesso scusatemi!" dico raggiungendo la famiglia Jarjayes.

"Armand, l'imperatrice sta venendo da questa parte!"

"La vedo"

Mi avvicino a lu fratello del generale e alla sua fidanzata e dico: "Armand, sono qui per salutare a vuje (voi) e a tutta la Vostra famiglia. Ora debbo ritirarmi, i miei obblighi di madre mi attendono."

"Buona notte Maestà! Spero di vedervi al ricevimento del nostro matrimonio!"

"Ma certo! Come potrei mancare? Tra me e la Vostra famiglia ormai si è instaurata una bella amicizia, e poi non tutti i giorni si sposa nu Cardinale! Scusatemi Armand de Jarjayes ma vuje per me rimarrete per sempre nu Cardinale. Siete n'ommo( oumo) bravo e pacifico, ormai non ne esistono più! ... Generà ovviamente il mio pensiero è esteso anche a vuje e ai vostri generi, soprattutto a lu bel Capitano."

"Grazie Maestà! Sarà un onore avervi ospiti!"

"Bene, salutatemi le Vostre figlie!"

"Certo Maestà! È ora anche per noi di ritirarci"

"A domenica Armand de Jarjayes, spero ca la vostra agonia termini con le Vostre nozze!" dico allontanandomi.

Mi volto verso mio fratello, lo guardo perplesso e dico: "Agonia? Augustin...ma...a cosa si riferisce sua Altezza?!"

Guardo mio fratello, sussurro: "Armand hai un'aria stupita, non posso credere che sia così ingenuo, non può essere!"

"Augustin, giuro che non ho capito ne l'imperatrice e tanto meno ciò che mi stai dicendo!"

"Emm ... possibile che tu non abbia capito?"

"No...mi spieghi?!"

Prendo per braccio mio fratello, e mentre lo porto via, guardo la sua fidanzata e dico: "Scusatemi Anna, ma ho qualcosa da dire a mio fratello."

"Certo, andate pure."

"Cosa c'è Augustin?"

"Ma possibile che, alla tua età, tu sia ancora tanto ingenuo?"

"Ingenuo?! Vuoi spiegarti?!"

"Fratello, la tua espressione è a dir poco esilarante, davvero non hai capito nulla!"

"Smettila e parla!"

"Si si certo! … Poco fa, mi hai chiesto cosa volesse dire l'imperatrice, vero?"

"Esatto! Vuoi erudirmi?!"

Guardo dritto negli occhi mio fratello e ribatto: "Cos'è che ti fa star male negli ultimi mesi?"

"Uhm...il viaggio...il cambio di abitudini...anche la sofferenza spirituale. E la Zia Clotilde!"

"La sofferenza spirituale o quella carnale?"aggiungo malizioso.

"AUGUSTIN! Ma sono cose da dirsi...qui?!"

"Sei tu che mi hai chiesto cosa volesse intendere l'imperatrice o sbaglio?" dico spalancando le braccia.

"Esatto. Quindi vuoi dirmelo o no?!"

"Ohhh ma possibile che a cinquant'anni suonati io debba dirti tutto?!"

Sono alle spalle di mio padre e mio zio, ascolto la loro conversazione e con tono divertito intervengo: "Ma Zio, l'imperatrice si riferiva alla Vostra forzata castità! Ma lei non sa che avete fatto un voto. L'imperatrice Vi ha auspicato che la Vostra sofferenza fisica e morale termini con il Vostro matrimonio! ... Padre, io e Charles andiamo alla carrozza, faranno il viaggio con noi, Antony e sua moglie."

Guardo scioccato mia nipote Joséphine, non è possibile che lei abbia davvero detto quelle parole.

"Augustin! Ti prego, dimmi che ho le allucinazioni auditive! Joséphine non può avere detto quelle cose così private con tutta quella tranquillità!"

"Non conosci abbastanza tua nipote? Certo che le ha dette. Io ormai sono rassegnato! Comunque concordo con ciò che ha detto l'imperatrice ..."

Mi faccio il segno della Croce, alzo gli occhi al cielo ed aggiungo: "Io torno a palazzo, dovresti farlo anche tu! … Certe volte temo che la zia Clotilde abbia ragione, la nostra casa è posseduta dal demone della lussuria!"

"Ah ahah ... rimarrai per sempre un Cardinale! Ah ahah ... A proposito Armand, sei armato?"

"Certo Augustin, spada e pistola! Tua figlia Oscar mi ha gentilmente suggerito di attrezzarmi a dovere, neanche fossimo ancora in missione! Gentilmente giusto per usare un eufemismo. Augustin, tua figlia mi ha praticamente messo in tasca pistola e stiletto, obbligato a prendere una spada vera, non quella "da parata" che si usa ai balli, ed anche un fucile. Ci mancava solo che mi desse una balestra ed una fionda, giusto per non farmi mancare nulla". Dico con tono sarcastico, certe volte penso che Oscar esageri.

"Armand, Oscar ha fatto bene, le strade di Parigi non sono sicure di questi tempi! Comunque ... meglio tornare a casa!"

"Si, si è fatto tardi!"

Anna ribatte: "Generale, mi spaventate..."

"Ma no ... insomma. Noi siamo già stati assaliti mesi fa. Ma non fatevi impressionare!"

"Però ... Oh Armand!"

"Anna, meglio andare! Augustin ... rientri anche tu? Con Oscar?! Sai, mi sentirei più sicuro se fossimo tutti assieme ..."

George dice: "Zio, faremo il viaggio assieme mentre Antony andrà con i miei genitori."

"Bene ... grazie mille! Allora andiamo. Comunque se fossimo tutti in fila, una carrozza dopo l'altra, sarebbe meglio, non credete?!"

"Si, certo! Louis..."

"Dimmi!"

"Chaterine e Vincent viaggeranno con Voi!"

Il Generale domanda: "Ragazzo tieni a portata di mano la tua arma!"

"Sissignore! Sulla carrozza ho la mia spada."

"Benissimo! La Vostra vettura dovrà viaggiare dietro la mia."

"Si, certo. Staremo tutti in fila! Andiamo?"

Marianne prende il braccio di suo maritoe mormora: "Si andiamo! ... Louis, prima di partire per Versailles non c'era tutta questa preoccupazione, ma cosa succede?"

"Si è fatto tardi e la città non è sicura, tuo padre ha purtroppo ragione"

"Quindi era meglio rimanere a palazzo, è stato un errore venire alla Reggia!"

"Beh...non potevamo rifiutare purtroppo"

"Si ... però ... Oh Louis, meglio affrettarci. Voglio tornare a casa prima possibile!"

"Casa...palazzo Jarjayes!"

"Palazzo Jarjayes!"

"Louis...vorrei restare lì fin dopo il parto...spero non ti dispiaccia!"

"Non mi dispiace affatto. E poi non puoi certo viaggiare in queste condizioni! Ormai mancano solo tre mesi al parto."

Leggo la preoccupazione sul volto di mia sorella, sussurro a mio marito: "André, Marianne è molto preoccupata. Spero che durante il viaggio di ritorno non accada nulla ma in casocontrario siamo armati fino ai denti. André, per quanto mi riguarda non interverrò mai più alle feste di corte, oltre ad essere noiose, non me la sento di attraversare le strade di notte, sai la pancia mi impedisce di muovermi come vorrei!"

"Hai ragione Oscar. Se vuoi...restiamo qui questa notte, nell'appartamento della tua famiglia"

"No no! Come potrei dormire tranquilla mentre mio padre e gli altri devono tornare a casa? No. Andremo con loro!"

"Hai ragione"

"Andrè, recuperiamo i mantelli e andiamo. Guarda ... nevica!"

"Fa anche molto freddo! Oscar devi coprirti bene, non voglio che ti ammali." dico mentre l'aiuto ad allacciare la mantella.

Sento le mani di Andrè sistemarmi la mantella, poi prende i laccetti e la lega, in modo re resti chiusa, posandomi una leggera carezza sul viso. Ha uno sguardo dolce, un poco perso. Ed io mi sento sciogliere nel suo sguardo.

"Stai tranquillo, neppure io intendo ammalarmi! Però copriti bene anche tu, niente infreddature!" rispondo con voce dolce e preoccupata, guardando il mio Andrè mentre sento le sue mani allacciarmi la mantella e controllare che sia al caldo. È davvero un uomo premuroso, dolce e …. Perfetto.

Saliamo tutti nelle carrozze e partiamo alla volta di palazzo Jarjayes. Per fortuna non è troppo lontano, ma questa neve ci rallenterà. Guardo fuori dal finestrino, i fiocchi cadono leggeri, posandosi sul selciato. Le carrozze proseguono lente, mentre Andrè mi stringe un poco a se, per scaldarmi un poco.

Di fronte a noi sono seduti i miei genitori, sento lo sguardo di mio padre addosso, come se volesse controllarmi. Mia madre invece è avvolta nella sua cappa con brodo di pelliccia e ha posto le mani in un bel manicotto, caldo e morbido. Ha il cappuccio sulla testa, per stare più al caldo, ed uno sguardo dolce.

"Sei ghiacciata! ... Appena arriveremo a palazzo farò preparare una tazza di cioccolato caldo e ti scalderai davanti al camino."Sento dire dalla voce dolce del mio Andrè, mentre mi stringe la mani tra le sue.

"Uhm ... grazie Andrè. Facciamo due tazze, una anche per te!" Rispondo sorridendo quando sento come uno scrollone, qualcosa che cade sul tetto della carrozza.

"Andrè, Padre, avete sentito anche voi?!"Dico allarmata mentre controllo di avere le armi a portata di mano, il mio stiletto, la pistola e soprattutto la mia spada.

"Si ... ma cosa è successo?!"

"Non lo so … André, non vorrei che qualcuno ci avesse attaccati …"

Vedo mio padre irrigidirsi e portare le mani alla spada, pronto ad intervenire in caso di necessità. Ci scambiamo uno sguardo di intesa. Siamo tutti tesi, pronti a scattare in caso di necessità.

E' un attimo, quando vediamo i due sportelli aprirsi contemporaneamente e due loschi figuri affacciarsi, uno afferra mia madre per un braccio, l'altro si rivolge verso mio padre e Andrè, digrigna con tono minaccioso: "Se non volete che spezzi il braccio a questa bellissima e profumata dama, consegnateci i vostri averi!"

In un gesto rapido e fluido, senza pensarci neppure, sfilo lo stiletto dalla manica del vestito o infilzo la mano di quest'uomo. Sento un urlo ed il sangue uscire dalla sua mano, che ho passato da parte a parte.

"AHHHH MALEDETTA!"

L'altro assalitore: "NON HO MAI VISTO UNA DONNA COLPIRE CON TANTA PRECISIONE ..."

"DAVVERO?! BENE, ADESSO L'AVETE VISTO! LASCIATE MIA MADRE, CHIARO!" dico mentre afferro con forza mia madre nel tentativo di trattenerla all'interno della vettura.

Sentiamo Alain imprecare:"MALEDIZIONE! COMANDANTE ... SIAMO STATI ATTACCATI!"

Ribatto a gran voce: "ME NE SONO ACCORTA ALAIN! André, ormai ci hanno assaliti, sotto la neve, in mezzo al boschetto. Accidenti!"

"SE CI CONSEGNERETE I VOSTRI AVERI, VI LASCEREMO ANDARE!"

"Credevi di uscirtene così? Beh ti sbagli! E se invece vi cacciassimo a pedate?!" rispondo mentre impugno la mia spada. "Non permetterò a nessuno di farmi del male".

Afferro la gonna e la strappo, nel tentativo di essere più agile, per quanto questa pancia mi renderà senza dubbio impacciata. Creo due grossi tagli nella gonna, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di mia madre. Sono riuscita a trattenerla al sicuro, ma questi uomini sono davvero troppi, temo davvero che dovrò usare la mia spada. Andrè e mio padre sono già impegnati con altri assalitori.

L'assalitore con tono sorpreso continua: "Ehi ma questa donna, oltre ad possedere la grinta di un uomo, è perfino incinta!"

"Vedrai delinquente di cosa è capace una donna incinta!" dico puntandogli la lama alla gola.

André e mio padre impugnano le armi che sono accanto a loro mentre la carrozza si ferma, si affacciano altri assalitori e siamo obbligati ad incrociare le spade.

Uno degli assalitori continua: "E' assurdo! Com'è possibile che una donna abbia atteggiamenti simili?!"

Un secondo ribatte: "Soprattutto è incinta!"

"Certo! Ma questo non mi impedirà di darvi una sonora lezione!" rispondo con tono di sfida!

"Oscar ... ti prego, non esporti!" sento al voce di Andrè mentre scendo dalla vettura, seguita da mia madre. La vedo estrarre la sua pistola, pronta anche lei a difendersi.

"Lasciate mia figlia!" dico mentre faccio partire un Oscar vuole proteggere la sua creatura, io farò quello che posso per aiutarla.

Il brigante digrigna portandosi le mani alla gamba: "Maledizione ... questa donna mi ha colpito!"

"Capo, le donne sono armate!"

"Accidenti! Ma non potevamo attaccare dei nobili paurosi?!"

"Ahi ahi ... che sfortuna ... questi sono davvero agguerriti, nulla a che vedere con i nobilastri di ieri!"

"Siamo davvero sfortunati!" dico mentre questa donna mi strappa i pantaloni con alcuni colpi precisi della sua spada! "Accidenti! E pensare che è incinta!"

Sento la risata di Alain: "ah ahah ... Comandante, lasciateli almeno in mutande! ... GERARD ATTENTO AL CARDINALE!"

Sento la voce di Alain, mi volto e corro in soccorso del fratello del Generale, dopo essermi liberato del mio assalitore in un niente.

"Conte, fate attenzione!"

"Mio fratello ha ragione, sono davvero un incapace!"

Sento la voce di Anna, è nella carrozza, uno degli assalitori le ha puntato la lama alla gola.

"Avanti bellezza, se non vuoi che ti succeda nulla, dammi questa collana!" dico strappandola dal collo.

Estraggo veloce lo stiletto che Oscar mi ha messo nella gonna, con un gesto veloce lo pianto nella mano del mio assalitore. Oddio ... che paura. "AHHHHH!" urlo spaventata alla vista del sangue che esce dalla mano ferita. Non credevo di poter fare un gesto simile.

Vedo l'uomo toccarsi la mano ferita, digrigna: "E così vuoi la guerra bellezza?! E sia." mi avvento sulla donna con cattive intenzioni quando sento una lama trafiggermi.

"Padre, ci hanno attaccati!"

"George, tiriamo fuori le lame!"

Joséphine tira fuori dalla borsa la pistola, la carica e dice: "Sono pronta anch'io!"

"Madre!"

"Beh?! Si può sapere di cosa ti meravigli? Sappi che durante il nostro viaggio siamo stati attaccati diverse volte e non sono stata certo a guardare!"

"Madre siete un vero ciclone!"

Charles, ribatte: "George, scendiamo dalla carrozza prima che vengono ad assalici, così non ci trovano impreparati!" dico aprendo lo sportello e scendendo.

Seguo mio padre e dico: "Avete ragione … andiamo! … Madre, Voi rimanete qui!"

Mio figlio chiude lo sportello e si uniscono alla lotta. Mi sporgo dal finestrino e con precisione punto verso uno degli assalitori di Antony, mio figlio è solo contro due delinquenti, punto e sparo.

BANG …

"AHI … sono stato colpito."

"Ecco, così impara ad attaccare mio figlio che è già alle prese con un altro delinquente." Dico mentre carico nuovamente l'arma. Dal finestrino della carrozza punto nuovamente l'arma, mio marito si destreggia molto bene ma anche lui viene accerchiato da un secondo malfattore, spero di non sbagliare la mira … si destreggiano velocemente. Sparo.

"AHI … Sono stato colpito! Ma chi è stato?"

Tiro giù la tendina, sussurro: "Meglio non farsi vedere, devo aiutare la mia famiglia nell'anonimato." Carico per la terza volta la mia arma, continuo a sparare, cerco i bersagli più vicini, non posso rischiare di colpire i miei cari ….

Madame Battista è sola sulla carrozza urla: " AHHHHHHHH AIUTOOOOOOO AMORE DOVE SEIIII?! SIAMO STATI ASSALITIIIII…."

Uno dei malviventi apre lo sportello e strappandole la collana ribatte: "Sono qui tesoro, su dammi la tua collana se vuoi continuare a chiamarmi amore!"

"AHHHHHHHH … VIA VIA … VOI NON SIETE IM MIO FIDANZATO!"

"Fidanzato?! Ma non ci penso nemmeno, brutta oca starnazzante! Su, dammi tutti gli anelli e il bracciale!"

"NOOOO SONO MIEIIII …"

"Erano tuoi, adesso mi appartengono! Forza muoviti!" dico puntando la lama sulla mano.

"AHHH SIETE UN TIRANNO, UN LADRO!"

"Io ladro? Voi nobili siete dei ladri, vivete sulle spalle della povera gente. SU TACCHINO, CONSEGNAMI I TUOI AVERI SE VUOI RIVEDERE QUEL CITRULLO DEL TUO FIDANZATO!"

"MA COME OSATE!"

Premo la lama sulla sua mano e intimo: "AVANTI! Sbrigatevi, non ho tempo da perdere!"

"DELINQUENTE!"

"LADRA! DIFFAMATRICE DELLA POVERA GENTE … RESTITUISCIMI CIO' CHE MI HAI RUBATO!"

"IO NON HO RUBATO NULLA AI FRANCESI! BRUTTO IGNORANTE, SE NON L'AVETE ANCORA CAPITO PROVENGO DAL REGNO SABAUTO!"

"NON MI INTERESSA DA DOVE ARRIVI, SIETE UNA NOBILE, UNA AFFAMATRICE DI POPOLI E QUINDI UNA BRUTTA LADRA! CONSEGNAMI I TUOI ANELLI SE NON VUOI CHE TI MOZZI LE DITA."

"AHHHHH …. AIUTO …. AMORE MIOOOOO…."

"Giuro che se urli ancora ti mozzo la lingua!"

"Gulp…. No no … ecco … prendete tutti gli anelli, sono vostri!"

"Bene, vedo che hai capito, brutta ladra!" dico infilando tutti i gioielli nelle tasche. "Umm … che bel bottino che ho fatto stasera! … Con questa porcheria riuscirò a sfamare la mia famiglia per almeno un anno. Grazie gallinaccio urlante!"

"MALEDUCATO! SE RITENETE CHE I MIEI GIOIELLI SIAMO DELLE PORCHERIE, RESTITUITEMELI" urlo mentro l'assalitore lascia la mia vettura.

"Mi giro e rispondo: "Maledetta ladra! Possibile che tu non abbia ancora capito che debbo sfamare la mia famiglia? E ADESSO STA ZITTA!" dico allontanandomi.

"OHHHH CHE ZOTICONE IGNORANTE! CHE BRUTTA AVVENTURA! AHHHHH BOUUUUU …. SNIFFFF ….. BOUUUUU….."

Victor ed io viaggiamo sulla carrozza in compagnia dei miei genitori quando udiamo delle grida, il mio fidanzato estrae immediatamente la spada e digrigna: "I ribelli ci hanno attaccati! Conte di Costigliole, dovremmo batterci!"

"Accidenti, il Vostro paese è un luogo pieno di malfattori! Elena, tu resta qui e non muoverti!"

Mia moglie in lacrime dice: "Bartolomeo, ci uccideranno tutti!"

"Cara, venderemo cara la pelle! Vedrai che ce la caveremo!"

"Ma Bartolomeo, sono anni che non impugni un'arma..."

"Vedrai che me la caverò ...e ti proteggerò Mafalda!"

La carrozza si è arrestata, spalanco lo sportello e con la spada sguainata dico: "Conte Bartolomeo, sono in tanti, sarà una lotta davvero ardua! Elena, Contessa, chiudetevi dentro!"

"Oh Victor! Fai attenzione!"

"Elena, so che hai una pistola ... se fosse necessario non indugiare, usala!"

"Certo Victor, Madame Oscar si è raccomandata di uscire dal palazzo armata! Ho pistola e stiletto ... anche se spero di non doverli mai usare"

"Bene! Conte Bartolomeo, andiamo!" dico mentre si avvicina un malvivente e incrociamo le lame.

Vedo mio padre e il mio fidanzato battersi, purtroppo mio padre è in difficoltà ed un malvivente riesce ad entrare nella carrozza. Estraggo rapida la pistola e la punto verso l'uomo. "Andatevene o giuro che vi sparo!" dico con finta baldanza.

"Una bellezza simile è armata? Ah ah ... Non mi colpirete mai, Vi trema la mano!"

"Non sfidatemi Signore!" rispondo cercando di tenere ferma la mano.

"Ah ahah ... si certo! Ah ahah ... Su bambolina, consegnatami i gioielli e non vi farò nulla."

Mi faccio coraggio, un bel respiro, prendo bene la mira ... come mi ha insegnato Madame Oscar, e via, premo il grilletto.

Un piccolo boato, un colpo, e vedo l'uomo accasciarsi a terra.

"AAAAHHHH!" urlo spaventata dal mio stesso gesto, mentre mia madre sviene.

"Madre! Madre! Vi prego, tornate in voi! dico stringendo l'arma tra le mani.

"Ahhh Maledetta! Preoccupati della mia ferita, non di quella cornacchia priva di fegato!"

"Sparite! O giuro che sparo di nuovo!" dico agitata.

"Mi avete azzoppato. Come pretendete che lasci la vettura? Ahiii povero me! E pensare che volevo solo racimolare un poco di preziosi per sfamare i miei figli! Ahiiiii …"

"USCITE! O giuro che Vi caccio a pedate! Fuori di qui!"

"Lascerò questa dannata vettura a condizione che mi consegnate i Vostri stupidi preziosi."

"Neanche per sogno!" dico tirando un calcio a questo individuo.

"AHIIII Ma siete peggio di un soldato!"

"Lo volete capire che dovete andarvene?! Giuro che Vi sparo di nuovo!"

"No no pietà! Ho moglie e figli da sfamare!"

"Allora scendete e andatevene!"

"Vorrei andarmene ma voglio che mi diate almeno uno dei vostri anelli. Non voglio che i miei compagni mi prendano in giro!"

"E sia ..." dico sfilando un anello dalla mano destra. "Tenete, spero che non mi stiate mentendo ... che abbiate davvero una famiglia da sfamare!"

"Secondo te, rischierei la mia vita per donare gioielli a mia moglie?! Siamo affamati. Il Vostro anello mi servirà per comprare il pane!"

"Ora andatevene ... e se posso darvi un consiglio, lasciate questa città. Io vengo da un altro paese ... e lì la vita è migliore, per tutti""

"Da ... dove vieni?"

"Da Torino, oltre le Alpi, nel regno sabaudo. Ho fatto un lungo viaggio ed ho visto molte cose ... vi posso assicurare che nel mio paese le persone stanno meglio che qui a Parigi!"

"Se uscirò vivo , giuro che lascerò questa Francia che sta morendo!" dico lasciando la vettura. "Grazie per l'anello Madamigella! Ve l'ha mai detti nessuno che siete una ragazza altruista?"

"Si ... il mio fidanzato! Buona fortuna Monsieur!"

"Meglio che lasciate anche Voi questo dannato paese, potrebbero accadere cose peggiori. Buona fortuna anche a Voi Madamigella!"

Vedo l'uomo fuggire zoppicando mentre mia madre riapre un occhio. "Madre, come Vi sentite?"

"Ohhh ma come vuoi che mi senta?! ... Sto male! Ahhhh senti le urla? Si stanno battendo!"

"Madre ... forza, alzatevi e cerchiamo di renderci utili!" dico decisa, non intendo di certo essere un peso, io!

"Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Aiutare mio padre, ovviamente. Credo che il mio fidanzato non abbia bisogno di aiuto, anzi! Forza, venite!"

"Si si … ma sta attenta!"

Vedo il mio fidanzato Vincent battersi contro i malviventi, la scena è davvero terrificante: mio padre, i mie cugini e i miei zii si stanno battendo. Mia madre ed io siamo sulla vettura, con voce terrorizzata sussurro: "Madre, ma cosa sta succedendo, perché ci hanno assaliti?"

"Sono dei briganti, stai qui vicino a me Catherine. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene."

Abbraccio mia madre e singhiozzando dico: "E' un inferno, ho paura!"

"Sshhh ..." dico mentre prendo dalla gonna la pistola. "Stai tranquilla, anche io sono armata. Tua zia Oscar ha insistito davvero tanto ... ed aveva ragione."

"Sniff... Ha insistito anche con me ma io non le ho voluto dare ascolto! Sniff ..."

"Catherine ..." dico con un sospiro mentre vedo una mano entrare attraverso il finestrino dello sportello. Preparo la pistola e quando vedo il proprietario della mano avvicinarsi a noi punto l'arma. "Lasciateci in pace o sparo!"

"Anche voi siete armate?! Ma che razza di donne siete?"

"Siamo figlie di un generale, e sorelle di un altro generale. Ed ora andatevene o sparo. Non scherzo affatto!"

"No no sta calma bambolina, non sparare!"

"E allora vattene! SUBITO!" dico urlando, pronta a fare fuoco. Devo difendere mia figlia, oltre alla creatura che porto in grembo.

"Sono sicuro che non hai il coraggio di farlo ..."

Punto meglio l'arma, non voglio ucciderlo ma solo allontanarlo. Miro alla spalla destra e premo il grilletto.

"AAAHHHHHHHH"

Sento un urlo e le braccia di mia figlia che si stringono a me.

"MADRE! COSA AVETE FATTO?! AHHHHH AHHHH ... PADRE, NONNO ... AIUTATECI!"

Sento uno sparo e le urla di mia figlia. Accorro verso la carrozza e vedo un uomo che si tiene ferma la spalla, evidentemente colpita da un'arma da fuoco. Mi affaccio alla carrozza e vedo Marianne con la pistola in mano, ancora fumante.

"Marianne ... sei stata ... bravissima!"

"Louis ma quanti ce ne sono?"

"Non lo so, spuntano fuori come funghi!" dico tra una stoccata e un'altra.

George ribatte: "Avete ragione zio. Però guardate, nostro padre … si destreggia, non lo avrei mai detto. E la zia Oscar ... accidenti! Non la ferma nessuno!"

"Ma come fa con quella pancia ..." dico ferendo il mio avversario per darsi poi alla fuga.

"Non lo so ... però ... se non arrivano degli aiuti ... io inizio ad essere affannato!" dico parando un colpo improvviso alle mie spalle.

Mio nipote George è in estrema difficoltà, viene attaccato da un secondo avversario, corro in suo aiuto.

"Grazie mille Nonno!" rispondo felice di ricevere aiuto.

"Sono in tanti ... e sono agguerriti ... ANDRE' GUARDA ALLE SPALLE DI MIA FIGLIA!"

Mi volto di scatto, vedo un uomo avvicinarsi a Oscar, da sola contro due non può farcela nello stato in cui è. Afferro lo stiletto da dentro la giacca e lo lancio contro l'assalitore di Oscar.

"Oscar, fai attenzione!" urlo, mentre con un colpo preciso mi libero del mio assalitore.

Corro verso mia moglie, la affianco e mi faccio carico del suo assalitore, la vedo affaticata.

"Paff ... paff ... André ..." sussurroappena.

Vedo tutto girare in torno a me, mi appoggio a una delle vetture, sento le gambe non sorreggermi più, mi lascio cadere lentamente.

"Oscar! Resisti, ti prego!" mi libero in fretta anche di questo uomo mentre sento uno scalpitio di zoccoli in lontananza.

Accorro verso Oscar, è pallida, accasciata a terra, appoggiata alla carrozza.

"Oscar, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa!"

"André ... ho delle fitte tremende al ventre, sto male ... molto male ..." .

Sento la voce di Oscar, è poco più di un sussurro. Lei non si lamenta mai, se dice di non farcela significa che la situazione è davvero grave.

"Oscar, non muoverti!" dico mentre la sollevo tra le braccia, la sento appoggiarsi completamente a me, abbandonata, cerco con lo sguardo madame Marguerite e mi muovo verso di lei. Sono sicuro che potrà aiutare Oscar.

Siamo in perlustrazione, stasera il Colonnello D'Agout ha deciso di sorvegliare la zona ovest della città, sussurro: "Colonnello, c'è una calma irreale."

"Troppo irreale! … Soldato, dobbiamo tenere gli occhi ben aperti, questa calma non mi convince!" dico mentre guardo lontano e percependo appena un tintinnio di lame dico: "Ho l'impressione che stia succedendo qualcosa …"

"Avete ragione Signore … credo che ci sia una lotta armata."

Con tono autorevole il Colonnello D'Agout alza il braccio e ordina: "Soldati, credo che più avanti stiano avvenendo dei disordini. PRESTO, ACCORRIAMO!"

Urliamo in coro: "SISSIGNORE!"

Sento Charles che dice: "Louis ... non ce la faremo mai, sono in troppi!"

"Charles ... guarda là! Sono dei soldati!" dico allegro, forse ce la caveremo anche questa volta.

"Ma sono i soldati della guardia!"

"Evviva! Loro ci aiuteranno, se non altro per Oscar!"

Vedo avanzare la cavalleria dei miei amici, esulto: "SIAMO QUI! VENITECI A SALVARE! ... Gerard, siamo salvi!"

Uno dei soldati della guardia dice:"Dobbiamo aiutarli, sono stati assaliti. Il Comandante Oscar merita il nostro aiuto!"

Un secondo ribatte: " Ma è la famiglia Jarjayes!"

"Ma sono in tanti! Non ce la faranno mai da soli!"

"Dobbiamo aiutarli!"

Il Colonnello D'Agout intima: "Forza andiamo! ... CARICAAAA ..."

Vedo avanzare armati gli uomini di mia figlia, con colpi decisi si avventano sui nostri assalitori mettendoli tutti in fuga tranne i feriti che giacciono al suolo.

Mi unisco aimiei uomini alla lotta, sono davvero in tanti. Ma dov'è il Comandante Oscar, non la vedo.

I soldati della Guardia dall'alto dei loro cavalli lottano senza risparmiarsi, alcuni aggressori rimangono feriti, altri scappano.

"MALEDIZIONE … SONO ARRIVATI I SOLDATI DELLA GUARDIA!"

Un secondo ribatte: "Siamo in netto svantaggio, non riusciremo mai a farcela!"

Il capo dei ribelli ribatte: "Cerchiamo di metterci in salvo! SCAPPIAMO!"

Uno dei soldati risponde: "Fatelo se siete capaci! Se solo avete torto un solo capello al mio Comandate, giuro che vi ammazzo ad uno ad uno!"

Uno degli assalitori mentre incrocia la lama con il soldato ribatte: "Non so a chi ti riferisci ma qui anche le donne sono armate!"

Tra una stoccata e l'altro continuo: "Credevi di avere a che fare con delle donnette? PRENDI QUESTO!" dico ferendo l'aggressore mentre tenta di scappare.

In pochissimo tempo mettiamo in fuga i ribelli, il Colonnello D'Agout ordina: "SOLDATI, PORTATE IN CASERMA I FERITI!"

"SISSIGNORE!"

Vedo il Colonnello D'Agout venire verso di me, e con tono preoccupato dice: "Generale Jarjayes, come state?"

"Bene … grazie ragazzi! Vi devo la salvezza della mia famiglia!" dico guardando questi giovani. Oscar aveva ragione, sono dei bravi ragazzi, ben addestrati. Di sicuro è tutto merito suo.

"Generale, il Comandante Oscar è con Voi?"

"Si, Oscar è con noi! Ma dov'è?Mi guardo in giro, le luci delle lanterne delle carrozze illuminano appena a sufficienza, vedo Andrè tenere tra le braccia verso mia figlia e con tono concitato domando: "André, Oscar è stata ferita?"

"No. Signore … Si è battuta con tutte le sue forze e adesso ha male al ventre."

"COSA!"

"Coraggio Oscar ... è tutto finito, adesso torneremo a casa! ... ALAIN!"

"Andrè, eccomi. Accidenti, cosa è successo?!"

"Oscar si è sentita male! ... Sgancia uno dei cavalli dalla vettura e corri a chiamare il dottor Lassonne! Digli che l'aspettiamo a palazzo."

"Subito Andrè! Mi faccio accompagnare dai ragazzi, non vorrei essere assalito. E sono certo che mi aiuteranno volentieri!"

Il Colonnello D'Agout ordina: "Una metà scorterà la famiglia del nostro Generale e l'altra metà accompagnerà Sassoin dal dottore! Mentre i soldati Mathieu e Maurice porteranno i feriti in caserma!"

"Subito Signore!"

Mi avvicino a mia figlia, la vedo tra le braccia di Andrè, mentre la porta verso la carrozza.

Guardo Andrè, è preoccupato, mentre sento un piccololamento provenire da mia figlia.

"Andrè, falla distendere in carrozza, e sistemati anche tu. Poi andiamo a casa, senza prendere troppi scossoni, mi raccomando. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene!"

La voce tranquilla di Madame mi rasserena un poco. Madame ha sempre avuto il dono di portare pace e dolcezza in casa Jarjayes, è una donna dolce, tranquilla ed elegante.

"Madame, ho davvero paura che la nostra creatura nasca in anticipo, ora sarebbe troppo presto!"

"Vedrai André, non accadrà nulla di tutto questo. Su presto, torniamo a casa!"

"Si si ..." dico in un sussurro, mentre mi sistemo in carrozza tenendo Oscar tra le mie braccia.

"Resisti Oscar ... " dico in un soffio, vicino al suo viso.

"André, sta tranquillo ... è già successo un'altra volta ... Ahia ...che male!"

Vedo Oscar portarsi le mani al ventre, come a voler stringere o trattenere la nostra creatura. Ha una piccola smorfia di dolore dipinta sul viso, la mia povera Oscar.

"Oscar ... mancano solo due mesi al parto ... adesso è diverso. Cerca di rilassarti amore mio"

Guardo mio genero, con quanta tenerezza si rende cura di mia figlia. Poso una carezza sul suo viso, le sposto una ciocca di capelli e le dico: "Oscar, stai tranquilla. Ti sei agitata troppo, vedrai che con un poco di riposo starai bene"

"Si … lo spero …Madre, lo spero davvero"

"Armand sei ferito!"

"Non è nulla Anna, è solo un graffio."

"Un graffio che ha macchiato tutta la giacca di sangue! Aspetta, devo fasciare la ferita." Dico strappando un lembo della mia gonna. "Su Armand, togliti la giacca, dobbiamo arrestare l'emorragia!"

Tento di togliermi la giacca ma il dolore me lo impedisce, sussulto: "Ahi che male!"

"Aspetta che ti aiuto!" dico sfilando lentamente prima una manica e poi l'altra. "La camicia si è appiccicata, credo che la ferita sia piuttosto profonda. Armand, ci vuole il medico!"

"Sta tranquilla Anna, non è niente di grave.

Mia moglie Susan si avvicina e dice: "George sei ferito?"

"Non è nulla di grave, sta tranquilla!"

"Che spavento! Le strade sono diventate pericolose!"

"Si, hai ragione Susan! Adesso torniamo sulla vettura, dobbiamo fare ritorno a palazzo quanto prima. La zia Oscar sta male, spero che non le accada nulla di grave.

_**Palazzo Jarjayes**_

Un servitore accoglie un ospite appena arrivato a palazzo.

"Sono Beatrice Luisa Maria contessa di Agliè, cugina della Marchesa Clelia Anna di Saluzzo."

"Vi stavano aspettando, prego Madame, accomodatevi!"

Nanny raggiunge l'ospite e dice: "Bene arrivata Madame! Che piacere avervi a palazzo!"

Guardo questa donna, è bella signora, avrà pressappoco l'età di Joséphine. La marchesa ha detto che anche lei è vedova.

"Grazie! Ma ditemi, dov'è mia cugina Anna?"

"E' con tutta la famiglia ad un ballo a corte ma oramai a quest'ora saranno tutti di ritorno. Ma prego Madame, entrate, non rimanete sulla porta … Vi farò accompagnare nella Vostra stanza!"

"Grazie …"

"Sono Marie,la governate di casa Jarjayes e nonna di André …"

"Si si … Anna mi ha scritto anche di Voi nelle sue lettere! Molto lieta!"

"Grazie Madame! … Michel …"

"Si, dimmi Nanny!"

"Accompagna la contessa nella stanza che abbiamo preparato!"

"Prego Madame da questa parte!"

"Grazie! … Nanny …"

"Si?!"

"Mi farebbe piacere che mi avvisaste non appena mia cugina arriva, sapete sono anni che non ci vediamoe desidero riabbracciarla quanto prima."

"Ma certo Madame! Non appena rientrerà, Vi farò avvisare!"

"Siete davvero gentile!" dico seguendo per le scale il servitore.

Mentre la contessa si allontana, mormoro: "Che strano, stanno tardando. Spero che non sia accaduto nulla di grave!"

Dopo poco arriviamo a palazzo, mio marito apre lesto lo sportello, sistema il predellino prima che Gerard riesca a scendere dalla cassetta. Andrè scende dalla vettura tenendo Oscar stretta a se, appoggiata sul suo petto, e corre all'interno del palazzo. Lo vedo preoccupato, strige Oscar come fosse la cosa più preziosa che esistesse, e forse per lui lo è davvero. La avvolge bene nel mantello, la copre con il cappuccio, la stringe a se con dolcezza. Andrè è un uomo fantastico, perfetto per Oscar.

Scendo anche io, mi appoggio a mio marito e dico: "Augustin, aiutami a raggiungere il palazzo. Si scivola con queste scarpine e voglio andare subito da Oscar!"

"Si ... certo! Marguerite, vengo con te."

Entriamo rapidi nel palazzo, vediamo Nanny venirci incontro.

Osservo da lontano Madame Marguerite e tutti gli altri: i loro abiti sono sudici e strappati, con aria spaventata domando: "Generale, Madame, cosa è successo?"

"Siamo stati assaliti da un gruppo di ribelli! Nanny, Oscar si è sentita male, a breve verrà a visitarla Edmond. Assicurati che le altre mie figlie e Anna stiano bene!"

"Si certo, ma ... attaccati. O Santo Cielo! Faccio preparare subito qualcosa di caldo da bere per tutti, magari una bella camomilla per le mie bambine!" dico affaccendandomi subito. "La mia Bambina, spero che non sia nulla di grave!"

Vedo arrivare zia Clotilde, dice: "Come sarebbe a dire che Vi hanno attaccati?"

"Zia, ormai Parigi non è più una città tranquilla …."

"Augustin l'Apocalisse si avvicina!"

"Ma cosa dite?! Zia per favore!"

"Miscredente che non sei altro! … Armand, vedo che sei ferito?"

"Si, Zia …"

"Armand, non avrai infranto il giuramento e magari Nostro Signore ti ha punito?!"

"Ma cosa dite Zia?! Non avete sentito ciò che Augustin ha detto? A Parigi ci sono i rivoltosi e per poco non ci ammazzavano!"

"Appunto nipote, si avvicina l'Apocalisse!"

Joséphine ribatte: "Zia, Vi prego lasciate i Vostri sermoni a dopo, adesso dobbiamo entrare in casa."

"Joséphine ma cosa fai con quella pistola in mano?"

"Mi sono difesa Zia!"

"Vuoi dire che hai sparato?"

"Si, credo di avere ferito se non addirittura ucciso qualche ribelle."

Mi faccio il segno della croce e sussurro: "Santo cielo! Adesso anche le mie nipoti fanno uso delle armi!"

"Forse Voi non avete mai ricorso ad uno stiletto? O una spada?"

"Joséphine, le tue illazioni sono fuori luogo!"

"Anche le Vostre!" dico entrando nel salone centrale con la mia famiglia.

"Marguerite, forse è meglio se vai su da Oscar ... magari potresti capire come sta. Sai ... io sono molto preoccupato!"

"Si si adesso vado!" dico mentre guardo mio marito, è davvero preoccupato per Oscar, agitato, forse si sente persino un poco in colpa. Sarebbe stato molto più saggio lasciarla a casa, a riposare.

Nanny ribatte: "Madame vengo anch'io!" mi giro verso Anna e dico: "Ahh dimenticavo Marchesa, è appena arrivata Vostra cugina Beatrice, è di sopra, nella stanza degli ospiti."

"Grazie Nanny, la raggiungo appena arriverà il medico. Hai visto il povero Armand ..." dico preoccupata per mio marito, ferito nello scontro.

"Cosa! No no ... non mi sono accorta, con tutta questa confusione! Armand, ragazzo mio, come stai?"

"Nanny stai tranquilla, Anna è tanto apprensiva. Occupati di Oscar, è molto più urgente!" dico con tono tranquillo anche se la ferita mi fa davvero male. "Adesso chiederò a mio fratello di dare un'occhiata, lui sarà senza dubbio partico di queste cose!"

"Si, alla tua ferita ci penserò io almeno fin tanto che non arrivi Edmond!"

"Ohh Parigi è diventata davvero pericolosa! Mi chiedo dove finiremo di questo passo?!"

Suor Clotilde risponde con voce severa: "Nanny dove vuoi che finiamo? Forse non hai ancora compreso che siamo a due passi dalla fine del mondo? L'Apocalisse si sta abbattendo su di noi. Nostro Signore è stanco di tutta questa lussuria! PENTITEVI! PENTITEVI TUTTI!"

Lascio la sala seguita da Nanny, senza dare troppo peso alle parole della zia Clotilde, ormai è troppo anziana per comprendere, ed io troppo stanca per ribattere. Raggiungiamo la stanza di Oscar ed entro, dopo avere bussato.

"Oscar, Andrè, possiamo entrare?!"

"Si, Madame … avanti!"

"Andrè, come sta mia figlia? L'hai aiutata a cambiarsi?"

"Si, ha indossato una camicia da notte ed ora è a letto. Madame, spero che non accada nulla di grave, ho paura!"

Guardo Andrè, è davvero preoccupato, affranto. Credo di non averlo mai visto così.

"Andrè ... ascolta, Oscar ... ha avuto delle perdite? Lo so che non vuole che nessuno la guardi lì ... però ... è importante!" dico un poco imbarazzata ma decisa.

"No no Madre ... ho solo delle fitte al ventre. Credo che siano stati i movimenti bruschi ..."

Sento la voce di mia figlia provenire dalla sua stanza, mi avvicino al letto e la guardo.

"Sei sicura Oscar?" domando posando una carezza sul viso di mia figlia. Guardo mio figlia, è sdraiata, sotto le coperte, con un'aria preoccupata ed un poco stanca.

"Come potrei mentire in una circostanza simile?!"

"Oscar ... " dico posando una leggera carezza sul suo viso. "Non metto in dubbio ciò che dici però ... sei davvero sicura?!"

"André, ti prego! Non insistere, sto già male."

"Certo Oscar, non volevo essere invadente ... Madame, non possiamo fare nulla per aiutarla? Voi ... sapete cosa fare?!" domando timoroso e preoccupato.

Mia nonna ribatte: "André, possibile che tu non sia riuscito a difendere la mia bambina? Dovevi impedirle di impugnare la spada!"

"Nonna ... erano davvero in troppi rispetto a noi. Ho fatto quello che ho potuto ed Oscar ... ha fatto bene a difendersi e difendere la nostra creatura. Ha anche salvato Madame Marguerite!"

"Santo cielo! André, non dovrete mai più uscire dopo il tramonto, è troppo pericoloso! Che tempi mio Dio, che tempi! Ma dove finiremo?!"

"Nonna ... potresti portare qualcosa di caldo da bere per Oscar. Ha preso molto freddo, sai per difendersi ha tolto il mantello e distrutto la gonna." dico indicando un ciarpame gettato a terra, fatto quasi a brandelli.

"Sembra che ogni volta che Sua Maestà ci invita alla Reggia, noi veniamo assaliti e Oscar distrugge una gonna!"

"Ecco ... un motivo in più di rimanere a palazzo! Vado in cucina, preparerò una tisana calda per tutti! Oh Signore, vegliate su questa casa! Ci manca solo che vengano ad assalirci a palazzo. Che Dio ce ne scampi!" dico lasciando la camera.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo alle parole di mia nonna. "Ci manca solo questo, un assalto al palazzo". Purtroppo alcuni palazzi sono stati in effetti assaliti, ma erano residenze secondarie, vuote. Poi guardo Madame e domando: "Madame, Voi state bene? Siete ferita?"

"Sto bene. Mi preoccupa mia figlia ..."

"Secondo Voi ... la nostra creatura sta bene? Io ... non so davvero cosa fare!" dico timido e preoccupato.

"Calmati André ... vedrai che tutto andrà bene." dico cercando di rassicurarlo benché sia preoccupata.

Sentiamo dei passi salire rapidi le scale, poi un bussare forte alla porta.

"Madame, posso entrare, sono Lassonne!"

"Avanti! Prego dottore!"

Entro nella stanza, vedo Madame Marguerite con il volto tirato e teso, Andrè che sembra un leone in gabbia, agitato ed ansioso. E madame Oscar, nella stanza, sdraiata nel letto, che non emette un solo gemito, ma ha un'aria sofferente. Quella donna è una vera forza della natura.

"Buonasera, mi hanno riferito che siete stati assaliti e Oscar si è dovuta difendere. Poi si è sentita male. Posso avvicinarmi?!"

André risponde: "Certo dottore ... mia moglie ha bisogno di Voi!"

Mi avvicino cauto al letto, osservo madame Oscar, sdraiata su un lato, accucciata, coperta per bene.

"Madame Oscar, ditemi comeVi sentite?"

"Se stessi bene non sareste qui. Che domanda!"

"Oscar ... voglio sapere cosa sentite esattamente. Su, non fate così!"

"Ho male al ventre. Su datemi un intruglio e andate via."

Sento la voce brusca e concitata della mia paziente, temo proprio che non cambierà mai. Non so perché ma non ha mai gradito la mia presenza quando si trattava di lei.

"Non funziona così, mi dispiace. Posso sentire il Vostro ventre?"

"Il mio ventre?! E' davvero necessario?"domando imbarazzata.

"Si, indispensabile. Che poi Vi ho visitata un'infinità di volte, Vi ho curato molte ferite, davvero non capisco perchè non vogliate che mi avvicini al Vostro ventre!"

Mi tiro su e con sguardo corrucciato, sussurro: "E va bene ma fate attenzione!"

"Non Vi fidate forse di me? Su su ... Vi ho aiutata io a venire al mondo!" dico avvicinandomi alla mia difficile paziente. Paziente ... non è proprio il termine più adatto a lei.

"Si, certo ma comunque badate a dove mettete le mani!"

"Uff ..." mi avvicino, appoggio le mani al ventre, mi sposto un poco. "Avete il ventre teso, uhm ... vorrei ascoltarlo meglio. Permettete vero? Però dovete sbottonare la camicia da notte ... con la stoffa è difficile!"

"E' davvero indispensabile sbottonare la camicia?"

"Si, devo appoggiare questo sulla pelle, per sentire la Vostra creatura. Su, non è certo la prima pancia che vedo, e la Vostra ... l'ho già visitata in passato. Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Al massimo ... non ci sarà più l'ombelico! Che sarà mai!" dico per stemperare un poco la situazione. Che donna riservata e timida, tanto è spavalda con una spada in mano, tanto è timida quando si tratta di se stessa.

"E va bene! E che non si dica di me che sono irascibile! ... Dottore, fate in fretta!"

"Certo, sarò il più rapido possibile!" rispondo sorridendo. Prendo il mio cornetto acustico, lo appoggio alla pancia di Oscar. "Scusate, è un po' freddo, lo so". inizio ad ascoltare, lo sposto ancora un poco. "Uhm ..." ed un altro po'. "Uhm...". Poi mi alzo e lo ripongo.

"Allora?! Cosa succede alla mia creatura? Sta bene?"

Sorrido, anche Oscar è come tutte le altre donne, in apprensione per la propria creatura. Alla fine la natura prevale.

"Sta benissimo, credo che sia solo un poco agitata. Ma questa è solo colpa Vostra, cercate di rilassarvi, distendervi. Ecco, magari fate un bel bagno caldo, bevete una camomilla e ... state a riposo per qualche giorno. Ditemi, avete avuto delle perdite? E non guadatemi male!"

"Perdite? Niente affatto!"

"Bene, allora potete stare tranquilla. Riposo, riposo e riposo. Niente balli, niente armi, niente cavallo. Cercate di rilassarvi, avete bisogno solo di questo, stare tranquilla e a riposo! Vedrete che anche la Vostra creatura si calmerà. Sembra che stia scalciando come una furia! Temo proprio che nascerà prima dei nove mesi, soprattutto se assomiglia a Voi!"dico con voce dolce, cercando di essere rassicurante.

"Voi dite? Bene, ne sono contenta, così potrò tornare alle mie abitudini quanto prima."

"Ah no, forse non mi sono spiegato. ! Voi dovete stare a riposo, è chiaro?!" dico guardando Madame dritto negli occhi. "Aggiungerei ... in tutti i sensi, almeno per qualche giorno!"

"Dottore, ho capito benissimo! Io intendevo altro. Mi riferisco al fatto che la mia creatura molto probabilmente nasca un tantino prima. Ribadisco, ne sarei felice. Desidero quanto prima tornare alla mia vita di sempre, mi sono spiegata adesso?!"

"Oh Santo Cielo! Non va affatto bene. I bambini devono stare nove mesi nella pancia delle madri! Serve affinchè nascano forti! Quindi vedete di stare a riposo!"

"Uffa! E va bene! Ho capito! E poi lo so già da me che le creature nascono dopo il nono mese! Bene, avete finito?"

"Si, per ora si. Ma tornerò domani mattina. Vedete di dormire un poco!" Poi mi volto verso Andrè, lo guardo, appoggio una mano sulla sua spalla ed aggiungo: "Andrè, assicurati che stia a riposo, non deve appoggiare neppure un piede a terra. Conto su di te, sono certo che la farai ragionare. A domani!"

"A domani Dottore!"

"Un momento dottore Lassonne! Mio zio Armand ha bisogno di Voi, è stato ferito."

"Si, me lo hanno riferito. Ora vado a visitarlo. Ah ... resterò qui questa notte, nel caso in cui aveste bisogno di me! Siete felice vero?!"

"Ecco ... veramente... non vedo perché dovrebbe dispiacermi, infondo siete un amico di famiglia e mio padre sarà ben felice di avervi come ospite!"

"Oh, grazie Madame. Resto nel caso in cui Voi abbiate bisogno di me, non si sa mai! E poi ... non vorrei essere assalito al rientro a casa mia! Sapete, sono proprio curioso di vedervi partorire!"

"Vedrete che non ce ne sarà bisogno, a me ci penserà mio marito!"

"COSA?! OH SANTO CIELO! LO SAPETE CHE SIETE DAVVERO IMPOSSIBILE?! MA VEDRETE, CAMBIERETE IDEA. ORA VADO, PER QUALSIASI COSA ... SAPETE CHE SONO A VOSTRA DISPOSIZIONE!"

"Grazie ma credo che non avrò più bisogno di Voi. Ahh dimenticavo dottore, tra tre giorni mio zio si sposerà, mettetelo in sesto!"

"State tranquilla. Piuttosto mi preoccupate di più Voi! Mi hanno detto che ogni volta che partecipate ad una festa ... la Vostra gonna finisce distrutta! Ah ahah …"

"Già ... evidentemente non sono compatibile con gli abiti femminili! Ah ahah ..."

Esco dalla stanza sentendo la risata allegra di Madame, quella donna ha bisogno di riposo e distrazione. Raggiungo la stanza di Armand, busso ed entro senza attendere risposta.

"Dottore, presto venite! Mio marito è ferito!"

"Certo Marchesa, state tranquilla. Voi state bene?!"

"Si, io sto bene ma il mio Armand ha una brutta ferita."

Il Generale ribatte: "Gli ho pulito la ferita, credo che sia piuttosto seria."

"Ora vediamo …"

"Armandiiiina! Ahhhh vieni presto!"

"Madame! Eccomi!"

"Ahhh è stato terribile! Sniff ..."

"Cosa è accaduto?!"

"Di tutto Armandina, di tutto! Ahhhh povera meeee..."

"Su su Madame, venite. Vi aiuto a cambiarvi"

"No no ... sono troppo agitata! Ahhhhahhhh ..."

"Volete una camomilla?"

"Ahhh ma non pensare alla camomilla! Ahhh non mi chiedi cosa mi è accaduto?"

"Si certo. Ho compreso che siete stati assaliti!"

"Siiii BOOOO... Ahhhhh ... Assaliti solo?! Mi hanno insultataaaaahhhhh ... Mi hanno data della ladraaaa! La ladra! MI CAPISCI?!"

"Madame...cercate di calmarvi …"

"NOOOOO MA COME FACCIO! AHHHHH ... MI HANNO PRIVATA DEI MIEI GIOIELLI! AHHHH ... E poi ... snifff ... quel briganteeee voleva mozzarmi perfino delle dita! AHHHH DIMMI, COME FACCIO A CALMAAAARMI? AHHHHH ..."

Percorro lentamente il corridoio stringendo il rosario tra le mani mentre recito le preghiere serali quando all'improvviso sento urlare Madame Battista, ascolto le sue parole entro senza bussare e con tono severo dico: "PENTITEVI PECCATRICE! L'APOCALISSE SI AVVICINA!"

"Aaahhh! Ecco! Ci mancava solo la suora jettatrice! Viaaaa! Andate viaaaaa!"

"COME OSATE! PECCATRICE! INGINOCCHIATEVI E BACIATE IL ROSARIO!"

"Non ci penso proprio!"

"Ohhh mio nipote è uno sprovveduto se permette che gente simile frequenti la sua casa!"

"Vostro nipote è un gran bel pezzo d'uomo!"

"COME! Voi lo corteggiate? Ma come Vi permettete?! Quello sciagurato di Augustin è un uomo sposatissimo. Guai a Voi se oserete importunarlo!" dico tirando fuori un coltellino e glielo avvicino a un palmo dal naso. "Sapete che fine faccio fare alle peccatrici come Voi?!"

"Ehm...ecco...io...no no. Non è come credete!" Dico scappando.

"A no?! Sentiamo cosa avrei frainteso?" domando inseguendola. "FERMATEVI PECCATRICE!"

"AIUTOOOO! ARMANDINAAAAA! SALVAMIIIII!"

"COSA FATE? CHIEDETE AIUTO A UN'ALTRA DONNACCIA CHE CORRE DIETRO I CALZONI DEGLI UOMINI SPOSATI?" guardo negli occhi la cameriera, digrigno: "Se ti scopro a guardare ancora gli uomini di questa casa giuro che ti fiondo con il mio coltello!"

"Argh! Ma cosa dite! AIUTOOOOO!"

Sono in camera di mio fratello, il mio amico Edmond gli sta medicando la ferita quando udiamo delle grida, sussurro: "E adesso cosa sta succedendo?"

Anna sussurra: "Mi sembrano le voci di Madame Battista e di Vostra zia Clotilde!"

Armand ribatte: "Augustin, prevedo altri guai!"

"Sono stanco di questa situazione, non vedo l'ora che quella pompom si sposi e lasci la mia casa!"

Capitolo 204 – siparietto

_**Nelle Langhe**_

_**Australia :**_ "Ehhhh.. suonino le trombe, diano inizio ai fuochi d'artificio! Finalmente... finalmente la tanta agognata liberazione e' qui... bye bye madame pom pom... tu e la tua squilibrata Armandina + bestiacce.. fuori dalle scatoline! ihihih … »

_**Agrifoglio :**_ "La vecchia pazza, presto, se ne andrà col suo neo fidanzato."

_**Cleo Rozenfeld:**_ "Urrà per madame pom pom! Finalmente ha trovato un pollo da accalappiare e tutto questo grazie al nostro generale.

_**Katia**_: "Complimenti, mi avete fatto morire dal ridere. Non vedo l'ora di sapere cosa accadrà, poveracci vengono tutti perseguitati da pazze assatanate! Finalmente la zia di Elena ha trovato qualcuno con cui divertirsi!"

_**Generale:**_ "Finalmente mi libererò di lei, della sua cameriera e dei due cagnacci! Salvando così ben due matrimoni."

_**Katia:**_ "La cameriera incontrerà qualcuno? Così magari starà lontano da André."

_**Generale:**_ "Andrà via con la sua padrona, tanto mi basta Madame!"

_**Katia:**_ "Se lo dite voi Generale: certo ... salvo scherzetti delle due Arpie."

_**Generale:**_ "E allora ... temo che avrà i giorni contati ... mia figlia è gelosissima!"

_**Lupen:**_ "Eh si! Il Barone ha intenzioni serie con Madame pom pom, fra poco assisteremo senz'altro ad un'altra festa di fidanzamento, chissà se si farà a Palazzo Jarjayes o a casa del Barone! Comunque prevedo risate a non finire …"

_**Madame pom pom**_ : "Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere e poi non sono ne vecchia e tanto meno pazza! Riguardo a Voi Madamigella, qui tra tutti la più felice sono ioooo! Ohhh finalmente mi sposo! Grazie Auguuuustinnn!"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "Comunque, Zio Generale , finalmente ce l'abbiamo fatta ! Madame Pom Pom finalmente si sta per levare dalle casse ... e che boyfriend le hai trovato

_**Generale : **_"Prego Mademoiselle!"

_**Marguerite : **_"Eh no … la più felice sono io ! Finalmente smetterete di guardare mio Marito!"

_**Australia :**_ "Hai ragione Marguerite ! Qui si deve celebrare la vita.. o meglio, il ritorno ad essa... anche se sta scema vuol rischiare fino alla fine... a capa nun e bonaaaa proprio! Maro'! Uff... a volte ..a volte mi viene voglia di ... "battezzare" la ghigliottina... altro che il mattarello di Nanny!"

_**Madame pom pom : **_"Gulp … no no ma siete forse parente alla suora ?!"

_**Australia :**_ "Ahahaah certo che no. Che dite, dolci Arpie... dovrei forse spifferare ad Oscarina quello che ha osato fare questa sgualdrina e che solo l'arrivo di Nanny ha evitato il bel casino... mhhh, sisisisi!"

_**Oscar : **_"Spiegatevi !"

_**André : **_"No, Vi prego non fatelo !"

_**Oscar : **_"André, cos'hai da nascondere?"

_**André : **_"Io … ecco …"

_**Oscar : **_"Allora ? … E va bene, se non vuoi parlare, lo chiederò alla Gattaccia. Parlate Madamigella !"

_**Australia :**_ "Mi sento un diavoletto stanotte... e voglio "vivacizzare" le cose in questo palazzo ihihih poi, vabbè.. se ci scappa il morto... beh, tanto prima o poi andiamo tutti comunque, no?"

_**Oscar : **_"Basta con questi giri di parole, parlate!"

_**Australia :**_ "Diciamo che Armandina ha circuito tuo marito in cucina e Nanny ha sventato l'attacco"

_**Oscar : **_"COSA !"

_**Dreamereby:**_ "La brutta notizia è che però questa Armandina ci ha di nuovo provato con André ! Ma voglio dire , ma che problema hanno tutte quante ?! Si sa che lui è il boyfriend di Ozzy, perché ci devono tutte strisciare contro peggio di un palo da lap dance ?! Mi raccomando, Ozzy , le armi le hai USALE ! Usa anche una padella se ce l'hai , ha funzionato con me a Las Vegas...se chiedete , è una lunga storia Ah ah ah!"

_**Oscar:**_ "GIOSUELEEEE…"

_**Giosuele : **_"ARRIVO OSCAR ! CARICAAAAA …"

_**Armandina : **_"NOOO … PIETA' …"

_**Madame pom pom : **_"SCAPPA ARMANDINAAAA ! Il caprone ti vuole incornareeee…."

_**Armandina : **_"AIUTOOOO …"

_**Oscar : **_"Ecco fatto … mi sono liberata di Armandina, almeno nel siparietto. Vi dirò di più … se mio padre mi lasciasse un poco più tranquilla sarei davvero più felice !"

_**Agrifoglio :**_ "Oscar hai proprio ragione: tuo padre è indelicato e, ogni volta, ci rimedia una caduta con annessa applicazione di unguenti.."

_**Oscar : **_"Vero Madame! Le Arpie pensano proprio a tutto!"

_**Australia :**_ "Ahahahh e potremmo approfittare della vecchia gufa e di Armand ex-vescovo per la messa... visto? Tutto il necessario e già pronto per uso e...consumo! ahahah hihihi cosi ci liberiamo di lei... poi chissà, la vita e sempre piena di sorprese.. chi lo dice che prima o poi non ci si riesca ad... eliminare pure Monique?"

_**Giosuele : **_"Gattaccia, ho già incornato madame Monique ed l'ho appena fatto ad Armandina !"

_**Lupen:**_ "Monique ha avuto quello che si meritava! Una bella incornata! Così impara a lasciare in pace i mariti delle altre! Bravo Giosuele!"

_**Giosuele : **_"Dovere Madame!"

_**Armandina : **_"OHI OHI … Il mio didietro .."

_**Oscar : **_"ah ah ah … giustizia è fatta !"

_**Australia :**_ "Ehhhh, Oscarina... so che adori i miei piani... dovremmo farci una bella chiacchierata da sole io e te... giusto per ... prendere accordi!"

_**Oscar : **_"Dopo la rivelazione che mi avete fatto, sono pronta a fare qualsiasi accordo con voi !"

_**André : **_« Oscar … »

_**Oscar : **_« Zitto André ! Mi hai tenuto nascosto ciò che è successo !"

_**Generale : **_"Oscar, non devi litigare con André ! Non dimenticare che devi moltiplicarti una seconda volta."

_**Oscar : **_"PADRE !"

_**Agrifoglio :**_ "Mentre la suora non vuole saperne di levare le tende, così come la cameriera che ha deciso di sedurre André, ma ci pensa la nonna a metterla al posto che le compete."

_**Nanny:**_ "Potete giurarci Madamigella! Se solo prova ad avvicinarsi a mio nipote quai a quella libertina!"

_**Australia :**_ "Ahahaah no, vecchiaccio! Tu stanne fuori, che chissà come è sempre colpa tua e rovini sempre le cose... e poi, che diavolo! Non sei già troppo occupato con 2 eserciti? Ecco, allora fatti i fatti tuoi e lascia le cose in mano a noi.. sai, per divertimento si potrebbe poi coinvolgere pure Jo flagello di dio e la mia adorata Caroli'! Ihihih troppo divertente... vedremo poi come concordare coi piani... anche se comunque rimango dell'idea che sta svampita meriti un testa vuota come Maribeau! Dio li fa, poi li accoppa ahaha o accoppia, vabbbbbbè! Ihihihi … Ehm , gufaccia isterica, maro' che mal di testa mi fai continuamente venire.. perchè, me lo dici? Perché non dormi? O abbassi di 500toni la tua voce snervante e stridula? Ma PENTITI TU DI ROMPERE LE P... a tutte noi .. ogni secondo! Gesù! Ahhhhhhhhhhh, come mi piacerebbe spedirti a "spurgare" le anime di ste impenitenti... che ovviamente van tutte dietro a Mister maglietta bagnata (per l' OVVIA GIOIA di Oscar, no? hahahahh)... oppure prima o poi "per sbaglio" qualcuno ti 1) incornera' (nome a caso, G! ) »

_**Giosuele : "**_Sono pronto …."

_**Suor Clotilde : **_"NO NO …"

_**Giosuele : **_"SIIII CARICAAAA …"

_**Australia :**_ "AHHHHH … CAPRONE DELLA MALORA … PENTITI !"

_**Giosuele : **_"NON MI PENTO MAI QUANDO SI TRATTA DI INCORNARE QUALCUNOOOO …"

_**Suor Clotilde : **_"AHIIII …"

_**Tutti : **_"Ah ah ah ah …."

_**Aizram : "**_Oh perbacco ! Giosuele ha l'adrenalina a 1000 stasera !"

_**Dreamereby**_: "Zia Clotilde , secondo me dovresti darti un po' una calmatina...magari se stai un po' nel mio garage ad ascoltare un po' di musica heavy metal come solo io so fare ; magari potresti trovare un po' di pace spirituale , no?"

_**Suor Clotilde **_ "PENTITEVI! PENTITEVI TUTTI! E poi ho ascoltato la vostra musica infernale, semmai si può chiamare musica! E' l'arte del demonio, l'Apocalisse!"

_**Armand : **_"Smettetela zia! Non credete di esagerare?"

_**Suor Clotilde **_: "Taci Armand! Tu sei l'ultimo peccatore che dovrebbe parlare!"

_**Australia :**_ "Suora, non mi hai fatto finire nemmeno di parlare ! Comunque fa nulla …"

_**Suor Clotilde : **_"Brutta Gattaccia … paff .. paff … sono tornata. Ahi che male !"

_**Australia :**_ "Meno male perché non avevo ancora finito. Dunque dicevo … 2) o ti prenderà a mattarellate in testa ... e posso già dirti che faro parte del divertimento! ma quando te ne vai? speroooo non ti venga in mente di seguire la famiglia in Italy... per l'amor di Dio... il mio, non il tuo! il mio mi vuol bene e non mi permetterebbe di soffrire cosi tanto torturandomi con la tua presenza asfissiante pure lì! Paris basta e avanza! Intensi? Arpie, niente brutti scherzi, ok? Mi voglio fidare! Comunque non abbassiamo la guardia . Jo vedi che la sciacquettina di Armandina sta puntando i tuoi figli, mi raccomando! occhi ben aperti! vabbè, in caso sai le pistole dove sono, no?"

_**Joséphine : **_"Ormai ne ho sempre una sul comodino pronta a sparare."

_**Armandina : **_"Arg …."

_**Australia :**_ "Ahahahh hey, vecchio pazzo... ma in caserma da Oscar non avete bisogno di aiuto femminile? Così sta mezza rimbambita si trasferisce lì... e poi e solo un problema di Maribeau... e se li costringessi a sposarsi? E a lasciar Parigi.. perche no? A me sembra un idea fantastica... tanto lei e una di bassi fondi e ..moltooooo facili costumi, visto il suo comportamento, l'ex- nobile Maribeau ormai è abituato a pulire e trattare con... ... sappiam cosa... livelli più bassi di cosi son difficili da raggiungere no?"

_**Agrifoglio :**_ "Generale, i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana sono specializzati nel dare del filo da torcere ai loro nuovi Comandanti mentre Maribeau e gli altri sono alle prese con le loro nuove, profumate occupazioni."

_**Elektra:**_ "Generale, finalmente avete preso a calci quei tre fannulloni degradati dei vostri soldati

_**Generale : **_"Ummm … Maribeau e i suoi sostenitori hanno avuto la punizione che meritavano. Ed è tutto merito Vostro Imperatrice Carolina !"

_**Carolina :**_ "Era il minimo che potessi fare per la piccirella !"

_**Australia :**_ "Ahahahahah questi due son un match made in heaven! ihihih oddio, dimenticavo (come ho potuto!)... Caroli', Caroliiiiiii'! le mie sfogliatelle lisce al limoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahh, lasciamene qualcuna cara, please. che dove vivo io me le sogno di trovarle in giro! oh, potessi disporre io del vostro cuoco... mamma , acquolina in bocca! Eheh sarebbe troppo divertente ballare mentre le mangiate, vero? Sai, giusto per scandalizzare un po' le vecchie cornacchie che ci stanno a corte, oltre a "prostrarsi" al tuo passaggio... non fanno! Ahahaha almeno date loro qualcosa di cui parlare veramente!"

_**Carolina : **_"Uè Austrà se nu lo sapite ( se non lo sapete) ancora le Arpie ci porteranno in un ristorantino molto accogliente qui nelle Langhe, ovviamente a spese de lu Generale !"

_**Generale : **_"Ehi un momento, io non posseggo il denaro del Vostro tempo …"

_**Aizram : **_"Generale, Terry ed io abbiamo sistemato ogni cosa …"

_**Generale : **_"Spiegatevi !"

_**Aizram : **_"Abbiamo già parlato con il ristoratore, ed è ben felice di ricevere le Vostre monete d'oro anziché dei nostri euro"

_**Generale : **_"Cosa !"

_**Terry : **_"Ma che faccia ! Non credevo che foste avaro !"

_**Generale : **_"Avaro io ? No no siete tutti invitati a mie spese !"

_**Lupen : **_"EVVAI !"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld : **_"Grazie Generale !"

_**Katia : **_"Siete davvero generoso !"

_**Agrigoglio : **_"Ahhh ma che bello !"

_**Carolina : **_"Austà, farò servire le sfogliatelle a limone e Babbà a volontà !"

_**Australia :**_ "Siii ! Slurp … non vedo l'ora di assaggiarle ! Ahaha ehm, anche se a ben pensarci, già ci stanno Fessen e la regina piu sciocca d'Europa... mamma che coppia..scoppiata!"

_**Fersen : **_"Siamo qui madamigella ! Vi informo che Antonietta ed io non siamo scoppiati, ci amiamo ancora !"

_**Carolina : **_"Sccc … Ma svedè si proprio scemo ! Non tieni paura ca Giggino ti possa ascoltare ?"

_**Fersen : **_"Sua Maestà è in compagnia di madamigella Reby …"

_**Maria Antonietta :**_ "Stanno tornando…"

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Scusate il ritardo, dudes ; ma io , Big Gigi e Al ci siamo rinchiusi in un garage per le prove generali per il nostro tour! A proposito, abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che suoni il basso, chi si offre? NON ACCETTIAMO NORDICI , quindi FessIkea stanne fuori !"

_**Joséphine : **_"Se non Vi dispiace vorrei farlo io!"

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Tu JO?!"

_**Joséphine : **_"Si, io!"

_**Carolina : **_"Uè se Jo si offre di suonare al basso, anch'io voglio essere reclutata nella Vostra band."

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Umm … penserò dove sistemarti. Zio Generale, torno un attimo da te...che hai che cadi sempre , per gli Dei del Rock ? Fra un po' spacchi il pavimento!"

_**Generale : **_"Tutta colpa delle Arpie, non fanno che divertirsi alle mie spalle!"!

_**Dreamereby**_ : " Intanto, Maribrutto ...ti piacciono mooolto gli escrementi di cavallo , non è vero ? Così impari la tua lezione di vita. Al Andiamo , spacca! Big Gigi , tu ormai lo sai già che sei un grande , ti ho addestrato proprio bene ad essere la più grande rockstar del mondo...però...siii per favore più estroversooo !"

_**Giggino : **_"Ecco io … veramente .."

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Come è che quando sei con me sei tutta un'altra persona, ma quando sei con Carolina...no aspé...ti piace?! Carolina , so che è una domanda stupida; ma non è che ti piace Big Gigi ?! Oh per Bon Jovi , ho capito tutto ! Guys , ho una nuova shiiiip! Taggamoli su instagram ! #Caroligi4ever!"

_**Carolina : **_"La vostra lingua è per me incomprensibile, eppure conosco anche il napoletano! Comunque Giggino per me è come nu fratello, quindi … niente pettegolezzi di corte, mi sono spiegata?"

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Spiegata."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Carolina sei riuscita ad avere i tuoi lucchetti…"

_**Carolina : **_"Giggino è davvero bravo assaje!(assai) sapeste che lucchetti che mi ha fabbricato?! Sono sicura ca lu pouc delle due Sicilie non entrerà più nei miei appartamenti!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "Si, ma povero Re! Scappa da te come dalla peste!"

_**Carolina : **_"Oè! Ma che esagerazione! Solo perché aggio(ho) allattato!"

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "E ti pare poco?"

_**Carolina : **_"Certo che si."

_**Agrifoglio:**_ "La Polignac se ne è finalmente andata dalla Reggia, era ora!"

_**Carolina : **_"Sono contenta che concordiate con la cafona delle due Sicilie, ciò di mostra che avevo ragione!"

_**Dreamereby**_: "A proposito , Gennarino è adorabile e devo ammettere che un po' assomiglia a suo zio; non è vero little dude ? Ascolta Reby , tu sarai una grande rockstar , a meno che tu non vada sul neomelodico. Ozzy ...devo dirti una cosa...bel vestito, ma...io sinceramente ti avrei preferita con il giubbotto di pelle con borchie . Eddai , ci sta un botto ! E poi c'è lui: mio carissimo Conte Feschifo che non sei altro , ti devo dire un paio di cose che sicuramente non apprezzerai: prima di tutto , smettila di guardarmi come un pesce lesso ! Secondo ; se provi ancora a flirtare con Ozzy in quel modo dopo che 1 l'hai chiamata " Migliore AMICO " 2 hai " giurato" a Toni di non provarci con nessuno; io prometto che prima o poi ti spacco una chitarra in testa e ti mando a Las Vegas su Amazon Prime!"

_**Fersen : **_"Ma cosa dite! Io non ho mai corteggiato madamigella Oscar!"

_**Generale : **_"Ne siete davvero sicuro? In svariate occasioni ho notato di come guardavate mia figlia!"

_**Fersen : **_"Ma Generale, ero spinto solo dalla curiosità di vederla in abiti femminili!"

_**Dreamereby**_ : " Tanto sei un mobile dell'Ikea che si sfascia subito , non è vero Big Gigi ?! Ora una cosa per Toni : ma mi vuoi spiegare cosa c'è di male in Big Gigi ? Dammi almeno 10 ragioni per cui non dovrebbe essere l'uomo ideale per te e preferire questo...fesso , o come dovrei definirlo."

_**Maria Antonietta : **_"Ecco Madamigella … al cuor non si comanda e il mio è stato rapito da Fersen…"

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Bah … contenta tu! Ora avrei una domanda moolto cool per tutte le Lettrici e le Arpie : vi sfido a dire le vostre età. Io ho 17 anni e sono orgogliosa di dimostrarlo ! ROCK 'N' ROLL !"

_**Aizram : **_"Rispondi tu?"

_**Terry : **_"A te l'onore mia cara amica!"

_**Aizram : **_"E va bene! …

_**Generale : **_"Ih ih ih … Marguerite, devo stare proprio a vedere cosa risponderà Madamigella Arpia! Ih ih …"

_**Marguerite : **_"Per favore Augustin, non deriderle! Lo sai che potrebbero vendicarsi nuovamente!"

_**Generale : **_"Ih ih … si si lo so. Ascoltiamo! Ih ih …"

_**Aizram : **_"Dunque, se il nostro Generale ha 60 anni …"

_**Generale : **_"Ehi … cosa c'entro io in mezzo alle Vostre discussioni?"

_**Aizram : **_"Voi c'entrate sempre! Dunque Reby, come dicevo, se lo zio Generale ha 60 anni, Terry ed io siamo decisamente più giovani di lui, ma potremmo essere la tua genitrice senza dubbio alcuno."

_**Dreamereby**_ : "Um … però potevate essere più esplicita!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: "**_Uè Giggino, devo chiederti una cosa …"

_**Giggino: **_"Dite Madame!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: "**_ Ti piacce di più il babà o la sfogliatella?"

_**Giggino: **_"Ecco … io … ho apprezzato entrambi i dolci. Carolina in fatto di specialità è davvero unica!"

_**Carolina: **_"Caro Giggino, lo sapevo che ti sarebbero piaciuti entrambi. Io preferisco lu Babà. Umm … so boni assaje!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: "**_ "Carolì si nu fenomeno."

_**Carolina: **_"Ah ah ah … Grazie piccirè!"

_**Exzone:**_ "Autrici .."

_**Aizram**_: "Ben tornato Monsieur dite!"

_**Exzone:**_ " E così finalmente siamo arrivati al giorno del matimonio, davvero una bella festa! Comprendo che per Oscar no sia facile indossare abiti femminili, specie uno da sposa che sono notoriamente ingombraniti, ma vale la pena qualche sacrificio per i momenti felici; bello il disegno, sembra la sequanza di un anime; computer grafica?"

_**Oscar: **_"Se permettete rispondo io!"

_**Aizram: **_"Prego Oscar!"

_**Oscar: **_"Magari Ikeda, l'autrice della mia storia, ci avesse fatti sposare! Lei ci ha voluti tutti morti, se siamo felici è grazie alle nostre Arpie … emm … volevo dire Autrici. Quel disegno è frutto di qualche disegnatrice di cui non conosciamo il nome."

_**Exzone**_ "Ahh capisco! Quindi dovreste essere eternamente grati alle Autrici."

_**Oscar: **_"Infatti lo siamo. Vero André?"

_**André: **_"Vero amore!"

_**Terry: "**_Che carini!"

_**Aizram: **_"Già … mi commuovo .. sniff…"

_**Terry: **_"Su coraggio Aizram, a loro ci pensiamo noi, a renderli sempre felici!"

_**Aizram: **_"Si, Terry!"

_**Elektra: "**_André non sei nobile di nascita, ma sei nobile d'animo che vale molto di più di un titolo, credimi. Nessun uomo ama una donna, come tu ami Oscar. Oscar non poteva trovare UOMO MIGLIORE. Voi siete " una cosa unica."

_**André: **_"Oh ecco … Vi ringrazio per le Vostre parole Tigre!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Jo sei proprio la sorella di Oscar, gelosa e pericolosa come lei."

_**Joséphine:**_ "Tigre, Charles è mio e di nessun altro!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Si si capito! Ah ah ah … André, tornando a te, sei troppo buono con tutti, ma con Armandina dovresti essere un po' più cattivo, per fortuna, ci penserà tua nonna a suon di mestolate, a cacciarla via!"

_**Nanny: **_"Ahhh ci potete giurare Tigre! Se solo quella sfacciata oserà avvicinarsi nuovamente a mio nipote, altro che mattarello!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Armandina, sei stufa di vivere, vuoi proprio morire giovane"

_**Armandina: **_"Sniff … ma come si fa a resistere davanti a tale visione?!"

_**Oscar: **_"GIOSUELEEEE!"

_**Giosuele: **_"ARRIVOOOO … RICARICAAAA …."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …."

_**Elektra:**_ "Alain, con un bimbo appena nato, scordati di dormire per almeno 2 anni!"

_**Alain: **_"No no Vi prego non ditemi certe cose, altrimenti impazzirò!"

_**Elektra:**_ "Ma è la verità. E ' inutile che ti ribelli al tuo destino!"

_**Alain: **_"Booouuuuu …"

_**Katia**_: "Generale, ho da farvi un appunto riguardo a "Come comincia l'avventura."

_**Generale:**_ "Oh povero me! Su avanti, parlate!"

_**Katia: "**_Generale possibile che non abbiate capito che il Vostro cocchiere nasconde qualcosa, chissà cosa farete quando scoprirete che gli piacciono gli uomini …"

_**Generale:**_ "Ahhh non lo so. Comunque tutto dipenderà dal mio umore."

_**Katia: "**_Però Voglio darvi un consiglio: ma lasciateli liberi almeno in questa storia"

_**Generale:**_ "Vi riferite al cocchiere?"

_**Katia: **_"Suvvia andiamo! Avete capito benissimo che mi riferisco ad Oscar e André!"

_**Generale:**_ " Impossibile! Io sono io, e loro sono ... ai miei ordini!"

_**Lupen: **_"Ah ah ah … Generale, meno male che ci siete Voi che ci strappate una risata!"

_**Generale:**_ "Arpie avete visto cosa succede? Tutti pensano che io sia un buffone!"

_**Terry: **_"Ma cosa dite! Su andiamo al ristorante, abbiamo fame!"

_**Generale:**_ "E sia. Compagnia, avanti march!"

_**Terry: **_"Bene … è il momento di andare al ristorante!"

_**Aizram: **_"Generale siamo tutti Vostri ospiti …"

_**Generale**_ "Certo! Con molto piacere!"

_**Aizram: **_"Vi informo che il menù base si aggira circa a 75 euro …"

_**Generale**_ "Gulp …"

_**Aizram: **_"Qualcosa non va Generale?"

_**Generale**_ "No no …"

_**Lupen: **_"Siete ricco sfondato, non andrete in rovina!"

_**Australia: **_"E tanto meno in fallimento! Non essere tirchio!"

_**Cleo Rozenfeld: **_"Tutto al più se non Vi bastano le Vostre monete, potete sempre vendere un candelabro o uno dei piatti d'argento che avete!"

_**Generale**_ "Donzelle ma che discorsi sono! Tranquille, siete tutti miei ospiti, ordinate ciò che volete!"

_**Elektra: **_"Oh grazie Generale!"

_**Generale**_ "Si … si … entriamo!"

_**Aizram: **_"Terry, cosa ordini?"

_**Terry: **_"Io? Tutto a base di pesce con contorno di verdure e tanta buona macedonia di frutta e poi voglio la sfogliatella e il Babà."

_**Carolina: **_"Uè e brava Madame Arpia! … Cameriere!"

_**Cameriere: **_"Si?!"

_**Carolina: **_"A fine cena, babà e sfogliatelle a volontà e per la simpatica Gattaccia sfogliatelle al limone!"

_**Australia: **_"Grazie Carulì!"

_**Terry: **_"Aizram, cosa ti fai portare?"

**Aizram: **"Siamo nelle Langhe, qui si mangiano funghi e tartufi ….. oltre a specialità piemontesi come agnolotti del plin, brasato al Barolo ….. direi …. Un assaggio di tutto, purchè non ci sia formaggio! E come dolce voglio in bunet!"

_**Katia: **_"Generale, siete il nostro eroe!"

_**Elektra: **_"Non solo Voi ma tutta la Vostra famiglia!"

_**Terry: **_"Che dire ciò che è avvenuto stasera? Siete stati attaccati nuovamente e avete fatto una bella figura!"

_**Eletra: **_"Si, ma quando ci saranno le nozze di Armand e Anna?"

_**Armand: **_"Brava Madame! Vi prego, sollecitate le Arpie!"

_**Dreamereby: **_"Terry, Aizram, Armand ha ragione! Quando lo farete accoppiare con Anna?"

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"COSA?! ACCOPPIARE?! Ma che razza di linguaggio è il Vostro! PENTITEVI!"

_**Elektra: **_"E basta con questo "pentitevi". Arpie, Armand e Anna mi ricordano i promessi sposi. Non si sposano mai."

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah ah …"

_**Armand: **_"Oh Anna, poveri noi!"

_**Anna: **_"Armand! E' tutta colpa tua!"

_**Armand: **_"Mia amore mio?!"

_**Anna: **_"Si, tua. Ma come ti è saltato in testa di fare quello stupido voto?"

_**Armand: **_"Stupido?! No, ti prego non bestemmiare, un voto non è una bestemmia."

_**Anna: **_"Si, che lo è. Si può sapere perché l'hai fatto?! Sapevi che Oscar e tuo fratello si sarebbero occupati della faccenda. Armand, giuro che stanotte verrò nella tua stanza e ti salterò addosso."

_**Armand: **_"No, pietà! Non vorrai torturarmi?"

_**Anna: **_"Torturarti! Armand, tra noi due, sono IO che sto soffrendo, ricordati che sono incinta e ho certe necessità."

_**Suor Clotilde: **_"PENTITEVI SVERGOGNATA!"

_**Anna: **_"Ora basta ! Non ho nulla di cui pentirmi. Amo Armand e Vi ricordo che ormai abbiamo quasi 2 figli !"

_**Generale: **_"Coff … coff … Vi prego Anna, calmatevi ! Adesso gustiamoci la cena ..."

_**Anna: **_"Si, mi calmerò solo perché me l'avete chiesto Augustin."

_**Generale: **_"Umm … Buonissime queste pietanze !"

_**Il cameriere si avvicina e consegna il conto, il Generale sgrana gli occhi e sussurra :**_ "10 monete d'oro ! Oh per bacco, ma questo è un furto !"

_**Cameriere: **_"Ma Signore !"

_**Generale: **_"Scusatemi, ma con questi prezzi, in Italia non scoppia nessuna rivoluzione !"

_**Tutti: **_"Ah ah ah …"

_**Marguerite: **_"Su, Augustin, poche storie e tira fuori le monete. Non vorrai che dicano di te che sei avaro ?"

_**Generale: **_"No … certo che no. Ecco … uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove e dieci monete d'oro !"

_**Terry e Aizram: **_"Un applauso al nostro Generale !"

_**Tutti:**_ "Grazie Generale!"


End file.
